Sailor Moon AR
by T.M. Chiba
Summary: New Battles, New Characters, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts face old enemies and new threats. Who is Maverick? Why is the King of the Negaverse so worried? What happens when the humans without special powers decide to fight evil too? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

001: "The Negaverse Counterattack"  
At New Tokyo International Airport Darien stood in front of the large window looking out at the tarmac. A 747 airliner passed by him on it's way to the runway. He sighed. He heard the bustle of a group behind him, and turned to see the five girls standing there. He smiled.  
"Well I'm getting quite a sendoff aren't I?" He asked.  
"Like we could give you anything less," Lita said. "Be careful Darien, but try and have some fun while your there," Raye said.  
"Good luck," Mina said. "Enjoy yourself, knowing you it should be an adventure," Lita said. "Thanks," He said.  
"We'll leave you two alone," Lita said and the group moved off leaving only Serena.  
"You're awfully quiet," Darien said.  
"Me? I'm just tired that's all," Serena said.  
"Tired huh? I can tell you're not too happy"  
"No, no, it's great. You're getting to meet a long lost friend. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Serena said forcing a small grin.  
"Serena, you're not a very good Liar. I'm sorry I have to go like this, but I thought this friend of mine was dead. I had no choice. I'll be back. I'll call you every night if you want"  
"Uh..all right. Darien, try not to misunderstand. I want you to do what you have to, it's just's so..." she broke off in mid sentence and began again. "After your memory was erased that time...and then that thing you wouldn't even tell me about...that all hurt me. Now, the negaverse is gone and you run off somewhere else"  
"I know Serena. I told you I'll be back and I will"  
The two parted after a hug. Darien headed off to his plane and Serena continued to stand by the window waiting for him to take off wiping a tear from her eye. Unknown to both of them, Darien's address book had fallen onto the ground as he walked off.  
At the edge of the galaxy a planet exists shrouded in darkness. Surrounding it are several moons, One of which is known as the Negamoon. On this moon sits a large castle in the center of a vast city. Metalite, Crown Prince of the Negaverse hurriedly strode down a dark corridor. He passed through a large set of doors and strode into a large throne room. His father, King Metalis stood facing him. A variety of retainers, soldiers and other figures all stood quietly waiting to hear what he had to say.  
"Metalite? What news do you bring?" Metalis asked.  
"Bad news your highness," Metalite said. "Queen Galaxia has been expanding her power and we have suffered several defeats." "Curses, that Galaxia is becoming more of a nuisance then I expected and all the power that exists on Earth continues to be outside our grasp"  
"Your highness, let me go there, I can defeat those who oppose us," Metalite said.  
"No Metalite, you are needed here fighting Galaxia and her minions. Coardite come forward"  
A negaverse General walked forward and bowed.  
"Yes your highness," he said.  
"You are to go to Earth, I will supply you with energy and soldiers, but that is all you will receive. You must rely on the Earth for a source of energy to sustain your attack"  
"Yes your highness"  
"We do not have that must energy to spare, so you will have to be smart with the energy you receive"  
"I will succeed," Coardite said.  
"Then go," Metalis said. "In the meantime we must find a way to stop Galaxia.""

Tokyo ,Japan. It was a sunny morning. The birds were chirping as they sat in their sunlit trees. There was an aura of peace and quiet in the air. Even the din of the city itself seemed to be less noisy and more orderly. Serena Tsukino, however, really didn't have the time to enjoy it now. "SERENA GET UP!" came a yell beside her. The sleeping girl shot up from the bed in panic.  
"Why did you have to do that?" She yelled rubbing her ear.  
"You're late for school," the originator of the yell replied.  
"Oh...no! Again! thought I had set the alarm this time! Oh..I'll be so late!" She said jumping out of bed and hurriedly dressing herself. As she was accustomed to doing this regularly, she was dressed pretty fast and she proceeded to gather up her school books and dash out of her room down the stairs.  
"Typical Serena. Won't she ever change"  
Luna, the black cat said watching her go.

I'm always late for school. What gives anyway? Serena thought as she ran down the street,  
fortunately for her there weren't any obstacles...yet.  
Here I am, the greatest hero in the universe and I can't even get to school on time. That doesn't seem right at all. Miss Haruna isn't going to be happy. Not one bit. Of course maybe she'll be in a good mood. She always is when she has a date, and considering the amount of boyfriends she goes through, that's quite often. I hope that's true.  
She was so caught up in her thought she didn't notice the crack in the sidewalk ahead of her and proceeded to trip falling to the ground with a small thud. She began to whine.  
"Why me?" she cried and scrambled back up. Down the street she raced huffing and puffing. If she hadn't been in such a hurry she would have noticed the skateboard lying right in front of her, but she didn't. The second she stepped on it, it slid forward taking her,  
off balanced as she was, with it. it rolled along the sidewalk, Serena's momentum and the slight slope of the street carrying her. A large display of cans sat in front of the aluminum can shop a few feet away. She narrowly missed the stack and continued on her way. The storekeeper breathed a sigh of relief that was immediately dashed as a small ant came along and knocked one of the bottom cans out of position causing the pile to crash down onto the owner. Serena's wild ride continued. To her horror a large pile of manure loomed in front of her, a promotional idea for Manure R'Us, the feed store. There was nothing she could do but plow through it with all the fertilizer landing on her uniform dress. She let out of a cry of displeasure and tried to get off of the board. Her efforts only managed to point the thing in the direction of a nearby railing separating the street from a large muddy hill and the pond below it. She screamed as she hit and was ejected from the board. Down the hill she rolled straight into the shallow duck pond. The birds all began to quack and fly off as she sat up in the six inch water and began to cry.  
"It's never been this bad before," she said and buried her face in her hands. Crossroads Junior High School was a standard issue education facility. it was painted white and contained several floors of classrooms. It was five minutes before the bell was to ring, and the last few stragglers were hurrying inside. Blue haired Amy Anderson sat at her desk reading a book quietly. Her thoughts had drifted a bit though.  
Serena's going to be late again. Why can't she learn to set her clock? I hate to be critical, but sooner or later her ditziness is going to lead to more trouble. What happens after Junior High? Things could get awfully bad for her if she doesn't shape up. Her magic powers won't help her get into college.  
"Whatcha reading, Amy?" Melvin said appearing right behind her. She started slightly and turned towards him. She ignored the urge to make a sarcastic remark and merely answered the question.  
"It's my Advanced Physics book," she replied.  
"Oh..right. I've always found it to be a bore you know. I think some of their equations are flawed"  
"You're kidding"  
"No. I've studied it in depth and my research has proven that there is a problem"  
"Research? When have you had time to do research?" she asked skeptically.  
"What else would I be doing?" Melvin squeaked.  
Good point, Amy thought. He didn't have much of a life aside from his studying. "it's amazing that you came up with something to counter these widely accepted ideas," she said.  
"Well sure, you just have to use your imagination," Melvin replied.  
"Imagination"  
"Uh..huh..I could explain it, but maybe I should give you a copy of my thirty page research paper. That explains it in detail"  
"Uh..if you want to," Amy replied.  
The door opened and Miss Haruna walked in. Noticing that Serena hadn't arrived yet she moved to the window and stood next to Amy.  
"She's not here yet is she?" Haruna asked.  
"No, she's not," Amy said.  
"Hmm...she's one of the worst of them, but you know Amy, sometimes I think you're the only one who will ever go anywhere with her life," Haruna admitted.  
Surprisingly the din of classroom noise had quieted just in time to hear the remark. Miss Haruna whirled around to see the entire class staring at her. "Uh...I said sometimes," Haruna said nervously.  
"I think she's coming," Amy said seeing the girl appear at the end of the street. The entire class appeared almost instantly at the window. She dashed in the door quickly and raced towards the stairs.  
"She's got ten seconds," Melvin said looking at the clock.  
Serena sprinted down the hallway towards her classroom. The seconds ticked away. The bell rang as she was still several feet away. She stumbled in the door and collapsed. "Hmm..at least she put some effort into it," Miss Haruna said.  
At another school, Central Junior High, a dark haired girl slouched in her seat. She was barely awake as her teacher droned on about something she didn't understand or care about.  
Why do I even have to take this class? Chemical Science. Jeez...what a bore. Oh well, it won't matter once I'm a successful singer and making millions. They'll come to see me in droves, and it won't matter what grade Raye Hino got in her junior high science class. She thought. At least I hope it won't. I mean what's Chemical Science got to do with music. I wouldn't know if I did or not since I haven't paid attention one bit this year. It couldn't have anything to do with it. Of course knowing some of the luck I've had it just will. "Fujimori!" The teacher snapped at another student. The cry startled Raye for a second. She looked to see the target of the teacher's wrath. It was a boy in the front row. He had dark hair arranged into a pony tail swung over his right shoulder. That's funny, I don't remember noticing him before. Of course considering how little I notice in this class, that's not surprising. She thought to herself.  
As Raye saw, the teacher didn't think her first scolding of Fujimori was enough.  
"What is your problem anyway? Is it me?" the teacher asked.  
"Uh...are those rhetorical questions?" Fujimori asked a bit nervously. The teacher's face became redder.  
"I can see that we're going to need to have a little talk. You're going to stay here after school and we can get things straight. Understand?" Fujimori had no trouble realizing that question was not rhetorical and answered.  
"Yeah"  
"Good, now as I was saying"  
The bell rung.  
"Figures. Every time I get on a roll, the bell rings. You kids never get to realize the passion of science." the teacher said in disgust as everyone got up to leave. Fujimori took his time getting his things together. As he headed for the door, Raye fell in beside him. She wasn't one to be cautious when she was interested in a boy.  
"Passion of science my butt," Fujimori was saying.  
"Tough day huh?" Raye asked.  
"Uh..yeah," Fujimori replied, a bit surprised at Raye's incursion. "I don't think we've met, I'm..." Raye began.  
"Raye Hino, yeah I know. I saw you in the talent show," Fujimori said apathetically.  
"Really? What'd you think?" Raye asked.  
"Not bad," he replied equally apathetically.  
Hmm...ambiguous response. Raye thought.  
"You have a first name. Right Fujimori?" She asked.  
"Of course I do," he replied condescendingly. "Rick"  
"Oh..nice name," She said for the lack of anything else coming to mind.  
"I like to think so," he said and walked off leaving Raye to stand in the doorway. He's cute. She thought.  
She's trouble. Rick thought and sighed.

Several blocks away, at Highpark Junior High another chance encounter was taking place. Mina Deveraux rounded the corner quickly,  
she always had trouble making it on time to her next class and was forced to rush. Unfortunately today there was an impediment in her way. She didn't see the blonde haired boy until it was too late. The impact of the collision knocked both of them to the ground.  
"I'm so sorry. Oh I'm such an idiot," Mina was saying as she rubbed her head and picked herself and her books up.  
"it's all right," the boy replied. "Let me help you with that," he said and grabbed one of her books off the floor. "Uh..thanks," she said taking it. The bell rung signaling that they were both late.  
"Oh no, I guess I made us late," Mina said embarrassedly.  
"Don't worry about it," the boy replied. "That'll teach me to walk down the hall," he said with a grin.  
Mina couldn't help, but grin back.  
"I'd better get to class," she said.  
"Sure," he said, "Oh...I'm Mike," he said.  
"Mina," she said and the two hurried in opposite directions.  
Is this how relationships begin? She thought hopefully.

Back at Crossroads Junior High.  
Lita Kino found her mind drifting during History class. Unlike her other classes, she liked History, but today the topic just wasn't interesting. She didn't want to hear about textiles. No one did. Someone must have thought it was important. Probably someone without a wife who lived in a house filled with books on textiles. Someone who just happened to write the history books. Yeah someone like that. She thought. So now they were being lectured about it. Lita glanced beside her at Amy. The girl genius was taking copious notes as the teacher continued on.  
How does she do it? Lita thought. I mean I know it's Amy, but even this has got to be tedious for her. Of course she is the best student in the school. Even she's human though. Lita's boredom continued and she began to look around the room. Everyone seemed to be doing something to try and keep themselves busy. Doodles covered half of the student's note pages. The other half seemed to be day dreaming. One pad of paper caught her eye though. The boy in front of Amy had been sketching a complex city scape on his paper. it was beautiful. She couldn't believe how good it was. She continued to watch it, and her curiosity rose. She wanted to know where the boy had gotten so much talent and what gave him his ideas. She took a chance as the teacher was writing something on the board and reached over, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly as if expecting an attack of some kind. "Hey. Calm down," Lita whispered. "That's a nice picture," she said.  
"Thanks," the boy replied.  
"Uh..where'd you learn to draw so well"  
"Nowhere. it's pure talent," he replied.  
"Hey you two!" the teacher yelled noticing the two conversing. Steve whirled around to face the board again and in the process revealed his picture to the teacher's glare.  
"What is that Steve?" the teacher asked and moved out from behind his desk towards the drawer. The well built boy tensed a bit as the teacher came even closer.  
He'll make me stay after for sure now. Steve thought. Lita tensed.  
The teacher walked up and grabbed the paper. "So this is your notes huh? Perhaps you don't know what this class is." The teacher said. "Come by after school and I'll clear up any confusion," he said and tore up the drawing. Lita slouched in the chair embarrassedly. She hadn't meant to get him in trouble. Way to go Lita. She thought. Cutest guy you've met in a long time and you get him into trouble. Woo hoo.

Lunch came to the relief of all of the junior high students. Now was their time to relax. Central,  
Highpark, and Crossroads were all in walking distance of each other. Crossroads was about halfway between the two other schools and so it was common for friends to congregate there. The school now had a new outdoor lunch plaza filled with tables and chairs, enough to fit hundreds of students into it if necessary. Lita,  
Amy, and Serena all arrived at their lunch table quickly,  
since it was only a walk out the door to get there. Mina and Raye arrived ten minutes later. "Well...guess who's staying after school today"  
Mina said dejectedly as she sat down.  
"Aside from Serena you mean," Raye said snidely as she arrived simultaneously.  
Serena made a dissatisfied face. "I've had a real bad day..." she muttered. Raye merely stuck her tongue out in reply.  
Serena drifted off into a daydream of the day before.

"I was late to class," Mina said. "I bumped into this really nice guy and well I just couldn't make it in time"  
"Nice guy huh? That's not too bad. I managed to get a guy kept after school myself. Though I doubt he'll be too nice," Lita said. "Well..you two have been busy haven't you"  
Amy asked.  
"Ehh..I found out this guy was in my class today," Raye added.  
"What is with you guys? You've all spent the morning finding guys to have crushes on!" Serena said annoyedly.  
"Hey...when...it happens...hey it happens"  
Raye said. "I am not...i'm just not feeling so well," Serena snapped.  
"So what is this new found guy of your's like"  
Mina asked. "Well you'd have to see him, but he's just so...well he's like what I would be like if I were a guy"  
Raye said.  
"That conjures some very disturbing thoughts up in my mind," Lita muttered.  
"So have you actually talked to him Raye"  
Mina asked.  
"Sure I have. What's that question supposed to mean?" Raye replied indignantly "Well..I know you have a habit of jumping to conclusions without much proof," Mina said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Mina,  
that sounds like Serena. Not me." Raye growled.  
"Hey! Why are you always picking on me Raye!" Serena yelled and flung a piece of Jell-O at the black haired girl. Raye dodged it and countered with her own attack consisting of a pair of grapes which hit Serena in the forehead and bounced off landing on the ground.  
"Take that! Hah!" Raye shouted loud enough for the entire plaza to hear. Her joy was short lived from a volley of a mustard container landing right on her face. "I have not yet begun to fight!" Serena yelled...her ire rising.  
"Oh..you'll pay for that!" Raye shouted grabbing a container of ketchup. "Don't start arguing again," Amy snapped. "You're not making yourselves' look any better by doing this"  
"Amy's right," Lita said. Mina nodded.  
"Fine, I still think Raye should be nicer to me"  
she muttered. "I still don't see why Darien had to go all the way to San Francisco for some stupid thing"  
"it's not a stupid thing Serena. He got a call from a friend he hadn't heard from in years who he thought was dead. Sometimes you can't see farther the end of your own nose," Raye said.  
"Raye, you're so mean to me," Serena whined again.  
"I am not. I'm just telling you the truth," Raye said.  
"Don't you two start again," Mina said.  
"it's not my fault, it's just instinctual," Raye said.  
"How am I supposed to feel about this? Happy. Every time, I get close to Darien, something pulls up apart. I thought I had him this time. Now he's gone again," Serena said quietly "We know how you feel Serena, but think how Darien feels, he really hasn't had that many friends and whoever this is well..It'll work out. Trust me," Lita said consolingly to Serena.  
"You think so?" Serena asked.  
"We know so," the other four said.  
"So we're meeting at Raye's after school right"  
Amy asked. "Yep," Lita said. "I'll be late," Mina said.  
"Me too," Serena muttered referring to her late detention.  
"Hmm..it may take me a few minutes to get there too," Lita said.  
"Why?" Raye asked.  
"Well, I've just got a couple of things to do"  
Lita said defensively.  
"I guess I'll just be you and me Amy, for a little while anyway," Raye said.  
Amy nodded. 

Mina was in a hurry to get out of her own school after her detention.. She wanted to get over to Raye's quickly. As she rounded the hall corner at a jog she found herself once again crashing into someone and falling to the ground. What bad luck, She thought. "Fancy meeting you here," A somewhat familiar voice said. She looked to see who she had hit. it turned out to be Mike. "Oh..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...twice in one day of all things," she said.  
"I don't know what it means, but it probably isn't good. Oh well," Mike said and stood up. "I'd guess that you were stuck in detention too"  
"Yep," she said. "Well, you can't win them all," Mike said. "You must really want to get out of here"  
"There's no hurry really," Mina replied with a grin. "We really didn't get a chance to talk last time. I'd like to know a little more about the guy I keep knocking over"  
"Well I guess that's vital information to you girls," Mike said smiling. "What does that mean?" Mina said. She had no clue what he meant. Furthermore she didn't know if it was an insult or just a joke.  
"I don't know what I meant for sure. Forget I said it," Mike said. No...I'm not falling into that trap.  
Mina raised an eyebrow. Mike continued.  
"The name's Michael Jackson Leslie. I prefer Mike Leslie. I prefer Mike even more," he said.  
"Uh huh," Mina said taking it all in.  
"I experimented with the nickname MJ for a while. Boy was that a disaster," he said. Mina couldn't help but giggle a bit at his whimsical tone.  
"So anyway. What else do you want to know about me? Except maybe how my rear end must feel after today?" Mike asked.  
"Uh..well what do you do with yourself?" Mina asked.  
"Me? Well I tell jokes a lot, then I spend a lot of time getting beaten up as a result of the jokes I tell. Go figure. In my spare time I hang out with a couple of friends of mine. We've got a band going"  
"A band? Are you guys any good?" Mina asked.  
"Sure. We like to think we're the best. There's only one problem"  
"Which is"  
"No one else agrees with us," Mike said.  
Mina laughed again.  
"I've got a friend whose into music myself"  
Mina said.  
"That's good. Dare I ask what you do in your spare time? That is aside from running over handsome young guys," Mike replied.  
"I don't remember hitting anyone handsome"  
Mina said with playful sarcasm.  
"Ouch," Mike said with a smile. "Well I have some friends. We spend a lot of time doing things," Mina said.  
Like saving the world. She thought.  
"I'm also a gymnast," she added.  
"No kidding. Are you good at it"  
"I guess I am. I've got a competition coming up in a few weeks"  
"I occasionally do some flips myself," Mike said. "Of course after today, I may be afraid to venture outside my house for fear of crazy blondes running me over. Well I've kept you long enough. Try not to run into anything else on the way out. There's that big pole in the middle of the first floor. it won't be as nice to you if you hit it"  
"You're right about that, see you around." she said and headed off, more slowly this time.  
"Yeah, sure," Mike said and walked off.  
What a great guy. Wonder if he has a girlfriend. With his personality, I doubt it. Hope I don't have to knock him down again just to talk to him. Jeez,  
I've hit him twice in one day. I'm more of a klutz than Serena. I guess stuff like this happens all the time. At least I hope it does. She thought.  
Girls can be such ditzes. Mike thought. But...who am I to be picky. Heh heh.

That afternoon five girls headed down a street. Coardite slowly followed them dressed in a trenchcoat,  
his claw was concealed beneath his jacket.  
I'd be foolish to attack them all at once. It would be better to beat one of them at a time. So I'll just wait for them to separate and attack the best target. He watched the five stop at a restaurant. Two, the one's he knew as Mina and Lita went inside after saying good bye to the others. Amy also conversed with each other before heading off in another direction. That left Serena looking around. She seemed to grimace and swoon for no apparent reason, and then she took off down the street at a quick pace. Coardite hurried after her.  
If I can destroy her before she transforms, she will not be a threat.  
Coardite raced along the street unaware of the fact that while he was watching Sailor Moon, another figure was watching him above. A figure clad almost entirely in black and dark grey. Serena walked into her favorite donut shop.  
"Well hello there Serena," one of the servers at the shop said. "You want the usual"  
"Yes please," Serena said.  
Coardite walked into the donut shop and stood behind Serena. Serena started slightly, but then turned her attention towards the donut being handed to her. She paid and then headed out. Coardite waited,  
pretending to be checking out the donuts and then turned away heading after her.  
Serena joyfully bit into the donut as she walked.  
"I love donuts, especially the ones that combine chocolate, strawberry, and creme together to form the ultimate tasteful combination!" Several pedestrians glanced at her, but then just smiled at her youthful feeling. Coardite slowly followed her. He whirled and stared up at a nearby rooftop, but saw nothing. He began his pursuit of Serena yet again.

Serena stopped in a nearby park and quickly finished off her donut. "That's good stuff," she said. "But I miss Darien. We used to both get donuts and come here, of course his donuts were not the least bit exciting compared to mine. I'm talking to myself, that can't be a good sign. But I miss him so much"  
Now's my chance. Coardite thought. She's out in the open, and will be reluctant to transform in public.  
He slowly approached her. She didn't notice him as she was lost in thought.  
He raised his hand and filled it with energy,  
hoping for a quick kill. She whirled.  
"You again! Are you some sort of stalker!" Coardite growled and shot the energy at her.  
Serena however, for all her faults was incredibly good at dodging energy. Coardite's jacket flew off as he swung his claw at her hoping to injure her until he could build up more energy. Serena was already scurrying through the park. He leapt after her.  
Gotta transform. Serena thought and raced out of the park and down the street. Coardite leapt over the park wall chasing after her. He fired off short bursts of energy. She narrowly avoided them and ran around a corner. He turned it and was hit in the head with a trash can. He started. Serena didn't linger and kept running. Coardite hurried after her only slightly fazed from the attack. Meanwhile the citizens of Tokyo were scattering well aware that this sort of thing happened from time to time. A police car skidded up between Coardite and Serena. Coardite let out a growl and fired a blast at the car, it blew apart. Fortunately the officers inside were already in the process of getting out and were only slightly hurt. Serena had gained slightly on Coardite though and was already racing down side alleys.  
Coardite slowed his pace and looked for her. More police cars skidded up. "Hold it!" Sergeant Peter Kino shouted emerging. Lita's father would have probably known better then to try to get the enemy to stop, but he was inexperienced with the paranormal. Coardite whirled and scowled at all of them.  
"I don't have the time to waste blowing you all apart!" he shouted and shot a bolt of energy at Kino's car. The police all dived out of the way. Coardite turned as the group opened fire on him.  
"Pathetic," he said and hurried after Serena.  
Serena didn't know where Coardite was, but she knew she needed a place to transform if she was going to stand a chance at all. She had thought to pull out her communicator and call her friends, but she had to keep running away from Coardite and them if she was going to survive. I could really use Tuxedo Mask right now.  
She hurried into another alley.  
"Perfect!" she said and pulled off her brooch.  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted. Energy enveloped her surrounding her with light. Seconds later she emerged from her transformation.  
Coardite slid into the alley's entrance.  
"You're trapped!" He shouted unleashing a barrage of energy. Sailor Moon leapt over them and swung her scepter.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted.  
"Not likely!" Coardite shouted leaping over the attack and hitting her out of midair. She skidded to the ground.  
Coardite fired more energy at her. She dived out of the way of it.  
How am I supposed to stop this guy? She thought.  
She leapt into the air to deliver a kick she had become quite good at. Instead Coardite grabbed her leg with his claw and slammed her back into the ground.  
She whirled as he pelted her with energy.  
"You are completely defeated," he shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2

002: Sailor Moon naturally was not beaten that easily, and she fired off another blast with her scepter. Coardite slid out of the way.  
"Mars Fire Ignite"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
The four attacks hit Coardite and knocked him about twenty feet into the road beyond. He leapt out of the way of a speeding car and grimaced.  
"Enough! I'm not about to fight all of them now," he said and leapt off. "So much for him," Mars said.  
"Sailor Moon, are you ok?" Mercury asked.  
"Ouch, he's evil," Sailor Moon said. "I just didn't have anything to attack him with, my attack was too slow, and my kick he was ready for"  
"He looked like he's from the negaverse"  
Venus said.  
"I thought we were through with those imbeciles," Jupiter said.  
"Apparently we aren't," Mercury said.  
"Eh..I need another donut," Sailor Moon said.  
Meanwhile on a rooftop above, the dark figure watched all that was happening.  
Coardite is afraid to fight all of them at once. Maybe he's weak. After all, Sailor Moon is the most vulnerable when her friends can't defend her. Still her evasive skills are better then ever. This will be interesting. The figure then headed off. The scouts headed home and night fell over the city.

Serena's dream was much too real. She was running down the sidewalk, late for school, like she always was, but she had an intuition that this wasn't real. The fact that a twelve foot donut had just rolled down the street was a big hint too. She continued to run. She heard beside her and then a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Serena, need a ride," it said. Serena turned to see Darien's red sports car sitting there beside her and her boyfriend at the wheel.  
"Wait a minute. You're in America," Serena said bridging the gap between reality and the dream.  
"Fine then, pass up a free ride" Darien said and both he and his car disappeared.  
"What? Hey that's not fair!" Serena yelled. "Darien! Come back!" she yelled.  
"I'll give you a ride Serena," came another familiar voice. She turned to see Melvin riding atop a mule. "Melvin, you've got to be kidding," She said.  
"Hey I was just asking, besides I'm all you have," he said and both he and the mule disappeared. She picked up her running again. As she neared Crossroads, a strange thing happened. The school began to change and by the time she had reached it, it had turned into a large mold of jelly rising fifty feet high. Several students were standing around looking at it in awe. Melvin was back still atop his mule had a calculator out and was doing some calculations. "What the heck is going on?" Serena yelled. "Interesting dream isn't it?" Came Darien's voice from behind her. She whirled around to see him standing there holding a massive lolly pop in his right hand.  
"Darien! You're back!" She cried and moved to hug him. He retreated.  
"Hey, you might hurt the lolly pop!" he said. "Uh...sorry, I'm just happy to see you"  
"You weren't before"  
"I was surprised all right? This is a pretty strange dream I've got going here"  
"You're telling me meatball head. I always thought you've had a few screws loose," Darien said.  
"Hey! I don't have to stand here and be insulted. Don't call me meatball head!" Serena yelled.  
"All right, all right," Darien said.  
"So how are things in America"  
"How should I know? I'm a figment of your imagination. I only know what you know"  
"Oh that's right. Well...why don't you take a guess"  
"UH...okay...I'm doing fine"  
"That's great..I'm so glad to hear it!" Serena yelled and jumped up and down. Darien sighed. "Say Darien, since the school's a big pile of jelly maybe we could go out somewhere or something"  
Serena said.  
"Uh...sure," Darien said.  
"Woo hoo, this is almost as good as being awake," Serena said.

As Serena was oversleeping, the rest of Tokyo was awakening.  
Amy and Lita were walking to school at a moderate pace.  
"I've been thinking about what happened last night Amy," Lita said.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about it," Amy replied. "I hate to say it, but it looks like we've got another negaverse invasion to fight off"  
"I guess. I can't wait to see what they have up their sleeves," Lita muttered sarcastically.  
"Someone has to fight them, and it looks like it's going to have to be us"  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll see Steve again today"  
"Steve?" Amy said. "Yeah. He looks like my old boyfriend. He's so cute"  
"Lita is there any reason nearly every boy in the city of Tokyo looks like your old boyfriend?" Amy asked skeptically.  
Lita frowned.  
"You wouldn't understand all this Amy. Love's a complex thing," Lita said. "Hey, I've got a boyfriend too!" Amy blurted and then covered her mouth futilely.  
"Hah hah, so you admit it!" Lita said.

Several blocks away at Central High, Raye slumped in her chair.  
It's so early in the morning and already I want to go home. Jeez..I'm bored. She thought. Nothing ever happens here. I wonder if the others are as bored as I am. Knowing them they're probably half asleep too. She sighed.  
"For this experiment I'll need a couple volunteers..never mind that...Fujimori! Hino! Get up here!" the teacher said.  
"Wha?" Raye said snapping out of her stupor.  
"It's time for you two to learn a little science for once. Now get up here!" the teacher said. Reluctantly Rick and Raye moved to the front of the room.  
"Hold out your left hands," the teacher said. The two glanced at each other sharing the apprehension. "Do it," the teacher said. The students did so. The teacher put a glob of goo in each of their palms and spread it around.  
"I don't like this," Rick said.  
"Tough," the teacher said and grabbed his hand sticking it in Raye's left hand in a second. The two tried to let go, but found their hands were stuck together.  
"Hey!" they both shouted. The class began to laugh.  
"This compound makes an excellent adhesive"  
the teacher said as the two desperately tried to separate themselves. "Bet this satisfies some of your fantasies eh Raye," Rick said. Raye smacked him on the head with her free right hand propelling him backward and thus her forward. She landed on top of him as the two hit the ground. Both let out a shout as the class continued to die of laughter.  
"Yikes, get off, get off," Rick said. Raye hurriedly lifted herself up with her right hand.  
"You idiot, I can't lift both of us," she said.  
"Oh...yeah.." Rick muttered and pushed himself off the ground.  
"I've had my fun for the day," the teacher said and dumped a glass of solvent on their hands disintegrating the goo. "You can go back to your seats now." Both of them returned to their desks with scowls on their faces. 

At Highpark Junior High, Mina was listening to her eccentric English teacher. it was today for the first time she had noticed Mike was also in her class. She glanced at him and saw that he was unamused as the teacher rambled on.  
"Now listen people, picture yourself as a snowflake drifting aimlessly towards the Earth. Yes you're beautiful, yes you're light and you're going to be part of a Christmas morning. it's great, but . Some jerk kid has to catch you on his tongue. How annoying is that?" the teacher asked.  
"Dang annoying," Mike said.  
"Hah...Leslie, if I didn't know better I'd say you were mocking me," the teacher said. "Let me ask you...do you believe in reincarnation"  
"Sure," Mike said.  
"Well..then...I look forward to seeing you in your next life. The world will always need more Shrews," the English teacher said and the glass began to laugh, Mina included.  
"Hah, but if I'm a Shrew then that means that I have attained a higher spiritual level," Mike said.  
"How so?" the teacher asked.  
"Well...Shrews are a noble beast," Mike said. "I wish I was a shrew right now"  
"Leslie, you're missing the point"  
"Ehh...and what if I am"  
"I'll tell you what, say Mina here was a pomegranate"  
Mina's eyes widened.  
"Why would I be a pomegranate?" she asked in surprise.  
"Just play along," her teacher replied. "Yes, humor him," Mike muttered.  
"Okay, I'm a pomegranate," Mina said.  
"Now say pomegranates can fly airplanes"  
"Ah..which were built by shrews to airlift supplies into East Berlin! I've got it!" Mike said.  
"There you go! See? You've figured it out"  
the teacher said.  
"It's the end of the world," Mike muttered.  
"Mike. What was all this about"  
"Couldn't tell you Mina, but let's just say that if you could comprehend , you would be lost forever"  
They're both completely insane. Mina thought. Still, Mike's cute so I'll ignore it.

At lunchtime, Mina walked slowly towards Crossroads. She was startled by Mike appearing next to her out of a side street.  
"Walking alone? I would have thought you'd have lots of friends," Mike said. Mina blushed at the comment.  
"Well I do. They're just all at Crossroads right now," she said.  
"Oh, well that's good. I've got a couple that should be there too"  
The two continued to walk along, unable to think of anything else to say.  
"Uh...read any good books lately?" Mina asked, embarrassed the minute she said it.  
"Actually, I prefer movies," Mike said. "Oh, that's fine. I like a good movie myself"  
Mina said. "Really?" Mike asked.  
"Yep," Mina said.  
"Uh huh," Mike said.  
"That's right," Mina said.  
"You know what?..I just have nothing to say right now"  
"Me too," Mina said.  
"Well you know what I do in these situations"  
"What"  
"I shut up"  
"Hmm...whatever works I guess."

A few moments later, Steve emerged from his detention. He was surprised to see Lita standing outside the room. As he walked out she immediately called out to him.  
"Hey, uh, Steve right?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Steve said stopping.  
"Steve. Uh..listen. I'm sorry I got you into trouble today. I wanted you to know that. I shouldn't have been talking to you," she said.  
"it's okay," Steve said. "Serves me right"  
"No it doesn't. No one was really paying attention. Except for Amy that is, but she doesn't count," Lita babbled.  
"Yeah I guess," Steve said not really caring what she had to say. He moved to walk out.  
"Hey wait up, your drawing was really good you know," Lita said.  
"If you say so," Steve muttered.  
"Don't you think it is? You seemed to think so earlier," Lita said. Determined, she was going to keep pursuing him until he talked to her.  
"What I think is that my parents are going to bawl me out again for getting into trouble at school"  
Steve said. Lita realized that even her charm wasn't going to work. Not then.  
"Well I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have so it'll just go. Still, if there's something you need or something"  
"Don't worry about it. All right? I would have probably gotten caught on my own. This is my problem. There's no reason for you to get involved"  
Steve said and walked off. "Uh..okay.." Lita said and just watched him go. He looks like my old boyfriend. She thought.  
Girls. Geez. Steve thought. Still...she is attractive.

Coardite sat in the chamber of his headquarters underground in a cave near Tokyo. I was only scouting the place out anyway. He thought recalling his recent failure to kill Sailor Moon. When I am ready to strike she will find it much more difficult, it not impossible to survive. Still I need a strategy.  
He sighed. He didn't have a lot to go on despite the fact the Negaverse had already tried to invade the planet twice with Beryl's force. Beryl's reports back to the Negamoon rarely said what had worked and what hadn't, because Beryl wasn't about to admit her failures, instead blaming it on her minions. When she did succeed though she was incredibly quick to say so,  
but not say how. The only other source of information,  
which he found much more useful was Malichite's diary. The negaverse General also reported directly to King Metallis. After all, Beryl was distrustful, and Malichite was much more loyal to the negaforce. It made sense for Metallis to keep an eye on Beryl. Combining the two reports he had a fairly good idea of the way the General's acted in their attacks on the scouts. Jaedite was an idiot, that he knew. From the outset Jaedite seemed incapable of coming up with a plan that wasn't incredibly silly, of course Jaedite was always a fool who Beryl only tolerated because he was extremely loyal. It was of no surprise that the Sailor Scouts, even at their weakest form, were able to beat him. Though it was Beryl that finally put Jaedite into eternal sleep. She was doing him a favor. Coardite thought.  
Nephlite was more effective. There was a method to what he did, though his philosophy was probably flawed. His strategy of finding people who supposedly were reaching their highest energy point was not exactly the safest idea, but even Malichite admitted at times it showed promise. Of course then Nephlite went and found a friend in that Earth girl. What a fool to do that. He was a better soldier then to find himself surprised to have feelings for a human. It's mysterious he would be so weak. Of course the truth was the Sailor Scouts weren't able to kill him either, it was Zoicite and her minions that did that. Zoicite, now there was a good general. She was the most successful, managing to get all of the rainbow crystals only to have them snatched away by forces the negaverse still didn't really understand. She killed Prince Darien, and successfully deceived the scouts numerous times, as well as was able to kill Nephlite. A pity she crossed Beryl. Malichite of course spoke highly of himself, but he had very little tact. He has always been a better fighter then a strategist. Yet he attempted to use tactics and failed miserably. He was the only General the Sailor Scouts killed, which was surprising considering he was the most powerful and most experienced. Yet,  
the moon kingdom had the nasty habit of coming up with surprise energy blasts or other nonsense at the worst possible moment. That was what was so annoying about fighting the Moon Kingdom. There was no logic to their power, it seemed that no matter how powerful an enemy got, they could always surpass it. Well no matter, they'll be beaten somehow. Coardite thought.  
He walked down a corridor with some trepidation to find his warriors. The negaverse's power base was here and to establish a new one would take so much energy that the nega moon did not care to invest, so Coardite was stuck. As he walked in his troops were all engaged in some sort of team sport. The object was to get to the other side of the room carrying a skull of some kind, and the way to that was to incapacitate your opponents with your various attacks. So he watched as the two sides charged at each other shooting energy out of all parts of their bodies and fighting hand to hand with their limbs, tails,  
mouths, wings, claws, and whatever to succeed.  
"Hey!" Coardite shouted. The game abruptly stopped.  
"What?" the group replied annoyedly.  
"It's time to destroy the Sailor Scouts," he said.  
"Sure it is," the group all said and started laughing.  
Coardite sighed.  
"All of you shut up! I'm serious"  
"Yep, we know," They said. Coardite growled.  
"I need four of you, who want's to go"  
The group all shrugged.

At another table Rick, Mike, and Steve...sat eating their lunches and shooting the breeze.  
"You know guys...all girls think about is us"  
Rick said.  
"I hear you," Steve said obviously reflecting on his encounter with Lita.  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Mike asked.  
"it's not always, but...you know how they are...they get a crush on you...and then...they're everywhere you are..." Rick said.  
"Exactly. They can't keep their hands to themselves..." Steve said.  
"I don't mind that kind of attention," Mike said.  
"But think about it. When girls get into their mode, they do it openly, following guys around,  
stumbling into them...you know...girl stuff. When guys get a crush...we hide in bushes...follow covertly...you know...stalk...but at least she doesn't know we're there. We're being nice," Rick said.  
"Right...we don't bother them..we just admire them," Steve said.  
"You two have some strange ideas...but you make a good point. How is it us guys are just so civil about things?" Mike asked.  
"it must be in the Y chromosome," Rick said. The other two looked at him.  
"You two don't know what it is do you?" He asked.  
The other two shook their heads.  
"Okay...first there's a mommy and then there's a daddy and they love each other very much..." Rick began.

Coardite looked at his assembled troops. He had picked his four best warriors. There was the four headed Juterio, a relatively agile soldier. Relgar, who had excellent aim. Hexio, the rebellious, but relatively tough warrior, and of course Starag, a warrior whose expertise was fire. Coardite was annoyed slightly that he had to use his energy to power four other warriors,  
but then again he would prefer to have each scout engaged separately. Besides, that would leave Sailor Moon to fight him, and that would be no contest, even with some of his energy dispersed to his other four minions.  
"Now Sailor Scouts, there is something we have to tell you, especially with this new threat," Luna said.  
"That's right," Artemis said. "All of you possess hidden powers"  
"Hidden powers?" Raye asked.  
"Yes, Queen Serenity wanted you to learn how to handle your energy powers first, but now it is clear that you also need to rely on hand to hand fighting as well as other abilities," Luna said.  
"Amy, your intellect will give you the power to understand any concept if you need to. However, the knowledge is always short term. Still in a pinch it can help you out. But use the power sparingly. You don't want to clutter up your mind," Artemis said.  
Amy nodded.  
"Raye, your martial arts skills will be enhanced when you call upon your powers," Luna said. "But also know that this can result in strange consequences if you aren't expecting to hit as fast or hit as hard as you do"  
Raye nodded.  
"Lita," Luna continued. "Your physical strength will be increased when you call upon your power, but remember it runs out, so if you happen to pick up a car or something, don't hold it too long. Your punches will also pack more of a wallop too"  
Lita grinned.  
"Mina, your agility and speed will be increased," Artemis said. "This will allow you to dodge as well as be more flexible, but also be warned if the power runs out and your strung out it'll hurt"  
"Sounds fun," Mina said.  
"What about me?" Serena asked. "I don't have any cool skills"  
"You have great strength of will," Luna said.  
"And you unite your friends, and as such your power is that of being able to utilize a small piece of each of your friends abilities, Amy's intellect, Mina's agility, Raye's martial arts, and Lita's power. But you can only use one at a time, and there will be some adjustment to get used to. And like all the scouts the power has it's limits"  
"Let's see your scepter Serena," Artemis said.  
Serena pulled it out of the dimensional pocket it resided in.  
Luna and Artemis did a flip. The scepter shimmered slightly.  
"What happened?" Serena said.  
"We enhanced it," Luna said. "If you need it, it can become a sword"  
"A sword?" Serena asked.  
"Of course we were a little afraid to give you one, given your tendency to fall down, but we're hoping you can handle it," Artemis said.  
Everyone sighed.  
"I'll show you!" Serena said and stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile Coardite and his minions had strode into the crown restaurant.  
"I don't like the looks of those guys any," Rick muttered from a booth.  
"Yeah, they look like the goth crowd," Mike said.  
"So should we beat them up on principle"  
Steve said.  
"I think that's a negative," Rick said.  
"Too bad," Steve said.  
The group all started to drain energy from the patrons.  
"Ah, so it's going to be that way is it," Mike muttered.  
"Maybe we should go," Rick said.  
The three ducked under a table waiting for a chance to escape.  
"You four get out of sight," Coardite said. The four minions disappeared.  
Coardite then turned and blasted out the numerous windows of the restaurant.  
Police cars began to arrive.  
"Oh not them again," he muttered and blasted one apart.

The five scouts of course noticed about fifty police cars racing down the street past them.  
"That can't be good," Lita said.  
"And it probably means only one thing," Raye said.  
The group all nodded and hurried off to transform.  
"Mars Star Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
"Mercury Star Power"  
"Cosmic Moon Power"  
"Humans, you cannot defeat me with bullets"  
Coardite said. "Why do you even try"  
"Eh, let's just kick his rear end," one of the cops said. The group all nodded and charged.  
"Fools!" Coardite shouted and hurriedly tried to drain their energy. This was unexpected he thought. 

The five Sailor Scouts raced down the street,  
and found the restaurant to be completely trashed and surrounded by police cars.  
"Looks like this is the place," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said.  
The five hurried to the entrance. Coardite stood amidst the unconscious police and other civilians.  
"So you all wish to face Coardite do you?" he said.  
The five scouts readied themselves.  
"Well then let's go!" he said and launched his energy attacks. They all avoided him.  
"Look out! It's a trap!" Steve shouted from behind a table.  
"Fool!" Coardite shouted and blasted him to the ground.  
"A trap!" The five girls shouted and tensed. Coardite's other four warriors leapt out and attacked. The five leapt out of the way. Coardite leapt at Sailor Moon. She dived behind a police car and pulled out her scepter. "Ok, Moon Sword. Get to work!" she said. A beam of white light flew out and shattered the police car's window.  
"Whoops," She said.  
Coardite charged her. She swung awkwardly at him. He dodged it, but was still surprised.  
"More surprises!" he muttered and swung his claw at her. She jumped backwards.  
Meanwhile Mercury's opponent was shooting flames at her. She dodged them and looked for someway to come up with a defense. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She shouted launching her fog. The creature shot out his flames and the fog evaporated.  
Mercury's eyes widened.  
The creature laughed and leapt at her. Juterio and Venus were sparring. Neither of them was able to let loose any energy attack without the other dodging, and apparently neither of them had any real hand to hand skill. Juterio eventually attempted a punch, but Venus flipped over him and fired another crescent beam. He slid under it and launched his own attack.  
"So four heads huh?" Venus asked.  
"What of it!" Juterio four heads said.  
"You're ugly"  
Juterio growled.

Meanwhile Jupiter and Relgar were facing off,  
each with their fists at the ready.  
"So you're a brawler ey?" Jupiter asked.  
"More or less," Relgar said. "Though after this battle, you will be nothing but dust"  
"That's what they all say"  
Relgar threw a punch. Jupiter blocked it and punched back. "Ah, well met," Relgar said.  
Jupiter punched him in the face. He staggered back.  
"I don't appreciate that!" he shouted and swung back at her. She stepped aside, but he moved quickly and punched her in the gut. She swung back and hit him in the head.  
The two were soon exchanging blows at an incredible rate.

Sailor Mars kicked. Hexio knocked the kick aside and threw his own sort of chop attack. Mars blocked it as well and leapt into the air readying her fist. Hexio leapt back, but she landed quickly and kicked him in the chest. He staggered back. She leapt forward and knocked him to the ground with a drop kick.  
"Get up," she said. "You are foolish for having honor!" Hexio shouted shooting an energy blast at him. Mars dodged it.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Hexio rolled out of the way.

Coardite chased Sailor Moon down the street.  
"You can't run forever!" he shouted and launched several more attacks. She dodged them and then thought about Jupiter. Suddenly she was surrounded by a green glow. She whirled and leapt at Coardite hitting him in the face with a fist. Coardite staggered back. She punched him twice more and then leapt into the air knocking him back with a drop kick.  
Coardite let out a shout.

Sailor Venus was at that moment trying out her agility. Juterio was surprised when she speedily dodged him as well as unleashed an attack followed by a second. He was blasted into a police car which exploded.

Sailor Jupiter called upon her power in time to deliver an uppercut. Relgar flew backwards and landed on the ground as well. Jupiter picked him up and threw him into a wall.

Sailor Mars and Hexio continued to spar, but Mars called upon her powers and blocked his attacks quickly and kicked him four times in the head before shooting fire at him point blank.

Meanwhile a massive explosion rocked the road and ice flew everywhere.  
"What was that?" Coardite shouted.  
"The end of your friend," Mercury said.  
"I don't know how...but...everyone let's just get out of here," Coardite shouted.  
The four negaverse warriors raced off.  
The scouts let out a cheer and then let out sighs of exhaustion.  
"How did you do that Mercury?" Jupiter asked.  
"Long story," Mercury said. "But my power worked really well. I was able to create and contain combustion quite effectively"  
The other scouts just glanced at each other.  
"Of course what are we going to do about all of them?" Mars said.  
The group all looked at the unconscious people in the restaurant.  
"You girls can use your powers to give them some energy, then with some rest they'll recover eventually," Luna said.  
"And once you defeat Coardite and you will"  
Artemis said. "They'll get all the energy back"  
The scouts all nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

003: Raye had tried not to stare at Rick as she sat in class but she couldn't hold off the urge and found herself studying him instead of the blackboard. He looks like a rebel. There's no doubt in my mind he's the perfect match for me. Now if he'd only notice that.  
At that moment Rick's pencil slipped out of his hand, bumped onto the table and landed on the ground near her desk. "I'll get it," she said.  
"No, don't bother," Rick replied.  
They both reached to grab it, but Raye was there first. Unfortunately for Rick he came down on her head and she smashed into him as she came back up.  
"Ouch!" Rick yelled. "Fujimori! Detention!" The teacher yelled without even turning to look.  
"Thanks a lot," Rick snapped to Raye.  
Jerk. Doesn't even realize what an act of kindness is. Raye thought to herself.

Despite his weirdness, Mina couldn't avoid getting into conversations with Mike. She had been pleased when he sat down next to her since her teacher had no interest in assigning seats. Occasionally throughout class, he would rattle off some witty comment about the teacher, and she would giggle. She didn't mind the risk of detention she was taking,  
because it added color to the school day. Besides with their teacher, it wasn't really a problem. "You know the problem with you kids these days is that you can't keep your mind on anything for longer than a minute at most," her teacher said.  
That's not true Mina thought, before she noticed Mike's blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. That's an interesting cut. She thought. He turned towards her.  
"He's got a point there, I can't think of anything for longer than two minutes max," Mike said.  
"Me neither," Mina said willing to agree with anything Mike said.  
"Like take those two for instance," Their teacher was saying pointing at Mike and Mina still looking at each other.  
"Does anyone think they're actually paying attention?" The teacher asked.  
"No," The class replied.  
"It looks like they're more interested in each other then me doesn't it?" The teacher continued as Mina and Mike became increasingly more embarrassed.  
"Furthermore that's surprising because I didn't think Mina had a social life," The teacher said. The class began ooing. Mike began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Mina snapped.  
"It's a good line," Mike said.  
"I'm glad you liked it Mike, but you're still not the man," the teacher said. The class ooed again.  
"So you two an item or what?" The teacher continued. The rest of the class began to giggle.  
I'll get him for this, Mina growled.

Meanwhile Serena was sitting half asleep in math class. The teacher rattled along showing various equations and diagrams. Serena couldn't make any sense of it, and her mind drifted. I wonder when Darien will be back. Why hasn't he called? He said he'd call every night. Maybe this friend of his is more than he says. If Darien's cheating on me I'll kill him and he would do it too the jerk! When I first met him he was capable of anything. 

"Serena!" The teacher barked.  
"Wha...?" Serena said in surprise.  
"I asked you a question"  
"I don't know the answer"  
"Hmm..well you'd better because we're going to have a test tomorrow"  
"Test?" Serena screeched.  
"Yes you banshee, a test. I suggest you actually study for this one," The teacher said.  
What am I going to do? Serena thought. I can't just keep failing these things, but I've got other things on my mind.

Amy and Lita found Serena, Mina, and Raye all sitting at their table with scowls on their faces.  
"Well look at all the happy people," Lita said.  
"There is nothing to be happy about," Raye snapped.  
"Yeah," Serena moaned and rested her chin in her hands.  
"This has not been a good day," Mina said.  
"What's everyone so upset about?" Amy asked.  
"I messed up again today. I got Rick into detention inadvertently and now he hates me," Raye said.  
"Hmm...that is a problem isn't it?" Lita asked.  
"He probably doesn't hate you Raye, you've just gotten off on the wrong foot like Lita did," Amy said.  
"Thanks for mentioning that Amy," Lita growled.  
"That's nothing compared to what I've got. My teacher told me I have a math test tomorrow. If I fail another one my parents will kill me," Serena said.  
"Well you have to study for it then," Amy said.  
"I don't know how," Serena said.  
"I'll teach you," Amy said.  
"Would you?" Serena asked.  
"As long as you don't try to avoid the work"  
Amy said.  
"I promise," Serena said.  
"I'll help keep an eye on her. it's not like I have anything else to do," Mina moaned.  
"What's your problem?" Raye asked unsympathetically.  
"My teacher embarrassed me in front of the class and Mike laughed at me," Mina said.  
"Was it an evil laugh or one that friends share"  
Lita asked.  
"I was kind of friendly, but I wished he hadn't done it," Mina said. "My teacher singled me out and said I had no social life"  
"But you don't have one," Raye said.  
"I do to!" Mina shouted. "And you don't have anything more than I do"  
"I've got plenty," Raye said.  
"Stop fighting you two. I'm sure the teacher didn't mean anything by it," Lita said.  
"I hope not," Mina said.  
My friends have as many problems as I have right now. Serena thought. What does that mean? I mean I'm supposed to be the one that's always in trouble, but now it's them. I mean sure...I'm failing every class and my boyfriend doesn't call me, so I'm up to my old tricks, but them? 

Later that day in the afternoon, Raye had nodded off to sleep as she rested at home. Raye began to dream. She was standing somewhere. A quick look around showed her it was outside her house. "Do you have something to say to me"  
Someone asked. She turned to see Rick standing there. "Listen Rick. I'm sorry," Raye said to the dream version of Rick caught up in the reality of the dream.  
"It's too late for that," Rick said.  
"What?" Raye asked in surprise. "You lost your chance," Rick said. His eyes narrowed and in an instant his clothing changed into an ancient samurai suit of armor. At his side was a sword which he quickly drew.  
"It's time for battle," He said. "Prepare yourself"  
I need a weapon or something Raye thought and in a moment something appeared in her hand. A banana.  
"A banana! I can't fight with this!" She shouted.  
"No! You can't!" Rick said and leaped at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way as Rick swung his sword down on the stone ground. She stood several feet away and prepared herself for his next move.  
I need a better weapon. She thought. The banana disappeared and was replaced by a wooden sword.  
"It's better than nothing," She muttered. Rick charged at her and leapt into the air swinging down with the blade. She brought up her wooden sword to block it and the blow bounced off. Rick stepped back to plan his next move. Raye held her sword out waiting. "I'm ready for you," She said. The wooden sword disintegrated into a pile of dust in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear as Rick saw his opening and leapt towards her. She ducked and rolled away. Rick flew by her and onto the steps behind rolling down about fifty of them before recovering and standing back up. Raye stood at the top and looked down at him confident that she might have slowed him. Her confidence was short lived as Rick jumped the entire height of the steps and kicked out connecting with Raye's chest and knocking the girl backwards. She stumbled and hit the ground hard. Rick held out his sword and advanced.  
"Hah hah, you wouldn't believe how many times I've fallen down the stairs," he said. "But now.  
it's over for you," he said. Raye struggled to get up, but fell off balance and tripped hitting the ground again. She kept trying to stand, only to fall again. She began to panic.  
"No, no it's not over," she said.  
"Yes it is," Rick said menacingly. "It's over"  
"It's not!" Raye shouted before realizing she was awake again and Chad, the hired hand, was looking at her.  
"You okay?" Chad asked.  
"Uh...yeah..." Raye said so overcome by relief that she didn't even care that Chad had intruded. "What are you doing in here"  
"I heard you crying out. Thought you might be in trouble," Chad said.  
"Oh...uh..thanks," Raye said. Dreams can be annoying.

Serena meanwhile had been trying her best to get rid of all the thoughts that her own dreams had left lingering as well as get rid of all her worries about school and Darien. She was sitting in her favorite restaurant sipping on a milkshake staring at the empty booth across from her. With Amy at her computer class there was no studying to be done until later that night so she had some time to kill. Lita had disappeared as she sometimes did. Serena didn't even want to bother Mina or Raye who were obviously in bad moods so she was alone.  
"Hmm...what do we have here?" a voice said.  
She turned to see one of the waiters, an incredibly handsome young guy with jet black hair.  
"Can I get you anything else?" the guy asked.  
"No..." Serena said. "I'm fine"  
"You don't look too good"  
"I'm just having some problems that's all"  
"Well...sometimes it helps to talk about them. My names Godfrey, but my friends call me God"  
"Your friends call you God?" Serena asked.  
"Sure..pretty cool nickname huh? So tell me..what could make a girl like you so depressed"  
"Well for one thing...I stink at school"  
"Maybe you should try showering"  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Serena shouted.  
"Sorry..just a little joke. Don't do your homework huh"  
"No"  
"I blame society"  
"Hey..that's not a bad excuse"  
"Yeah...I was like you. Never did my homework, got bad grades, flunked out of school"  
"And you're a waiter..what's the inspiration there"  
"Um...there isn't any I was just trying to relate. But come on, school never depressed anyone that much. At least except for that blue haired girl that was in here once. Had an eighty nine on a paper, boy she was a wreck"  
"Oh...heh..what a nut," Serena said laughing a bit. Amy got an eighty nine. How embarrassing? She thought. "But..let me guess...you've got guy troubles"  
"How'd you know"  
"I've had the same problem...ahem...I mean...the other way...you know...not..that way...not that's a problem if I was..but I'm not..so it's not an issue...ahem"  
"My boyfriend went away and he hasn't called me in a two days," Serena said.  
"Uh oh"  
"What do you mean? Is that a sign that my relationship is in trouble"  
"No...I meant uh oh, my boss is looking at me like he's going to fire me again...I gotta get back to work, nice talking to you," Godfrey said and got up.  
"Yep..he's going places in the world," Serena muttered.

Serena walked down the street towards Amy's computer class. Mina was also going to meet them there. Serena hoped that her friend was feeling better. When she arrived she found Mina waiting outside the door leaning against a lamp post.  
"Hey," Mina said without any feeling.  
"Hey," Serena said equally without feeling and stood there.  
"Love is so...annoying"  
"Yeah...why do we even bother"  
"I don't know"  
"Neither do I. I mean I thought I was doing the right things, but look at what happens. How many people can say their boyfriend once turned evil and attacked them, then lost his memory, then got I back only to not want to see me..and then...when it's all done. He goes off to see a long lost friend he thought was dead!" Serena said. "How insane is that"  
"Hmm...somehow, when I hear about how bad it is for you, I feel better," Mina said.  
"You what?" Serena muttered.  
"Well it's just that compared to you I realize it's not so bad. I mean...I may still have a chance with Mike yet. But even if I did, he's so weird. I'm a romantic, he's not. Am I that desperate to take any guy who comes along"  
"I don't know, but I can tell you that for being a romantic you're awfully annoying!" Serena shouted.  
"Oh...um..I guess maybe I said things the wrong way," Mina said with a nervous smile and laugh.  
"I've already had a bad conversation with God today, I don't need anything from you," Serena said.  
"Uh huh...maybe this isn't the best of times"  
Mina said. The door opened and Amy walked out.  
"Hi guys should we get going?" She asked.  
"Uh...we'd better," Mina said.  
"Yeah...before Mina says anything else"  
Serena said.  
Amy just glanced at her two friends who were simultaneously glaring at each other and shook her head.  
I like to think I understand my friends, but there are always times like these.  
Minutes later they had arrived at Serena's house.  
"What chapter are you on in your math class"  
Amy asked.  
"Um...one of the ones in the front I think"  
Serena said.  
"You don't know what chapter you're in"  
Mina asked in surprise.  
"Um...no," Serena said. "Do you have any idea what you're supposed to be studying?" Amy asked.  
"Umm...that's the problem isn't it?" Serena asked.  
"She's hopeless," Mina said.  
"No one's hopeless," Amy said.  
"Can I have something to eat?" Serena asked.  
"There is such a thing as hard cases though"  
Amy muttered.  
At a convenience store on a street corner a block from Serena's house a strange event was occurring.  
"Whady'a want?" The owner asked standing behind his counter.  
"Um...a breakfast burrito, a couple packs of gum, and um...uh...a ummm..uh..um..." the customer said.  
"A what?" The owner asked.  
"This," The customer said and pulled out something from his pockets. It was a small round black object.  
"What's that?" the owner asked.  
"Have a closer look," The customer said.  
"No...I've fallen for stuff like that before. I am a convenience store owner you know"  
"Ahh...I see.. Well then..." the customer said and blasted the owner with a beam from his eyes. The owner fell to the ground drained of energy.  
"That was fun," the customer said as he morphed into his true self a large green skinned lizard creature. "I wonder what this gum stuff is?" he asked as he jumped behind the counter.

"If X is two and Y is three then what is X plus Y?" Amy asked.  
"XY?" Serena answered.  
"No, that would be X times Y," Amy said.  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
"No X times Y," Mina said.  
"I know that!" Serena yelled. "Heh heh, sorry," Mina said. You know toying with Serena's emotions could get to be a very evil habit. I've got to control myself. Still...I can see why Raye likes doing it so much. "Serena think about it. X is equal to two and Y is equal to three. So if X is added to Y what would the answer be?" Amy asked slowly.  
"X is equal to two. Y is equal to three"  
Serena repeated and began to think.  
"She may get it," Mina said.  
"I think I've got it. The answers W!" Serena shouted.  
"W?" The other two asked.  
"Sure, take a look at this. X is equal to two. Y is equal to three. Now look at the letters that make it up two and three. W is in two and it comes after X and Y," Serena said.  
"Serena...did you're parents ever you know...drink from a brown bottle before you were born?" Mina asked. Amy shot her a glance. it's like having Raye in the room. She thought.  
"Sorry, I think I've been around Mike too long," Mina said.  
"Two days is too long?" Serena asked.  
"For him it is," Mina said.  
"Serena. The answer is five," Amy said.  
"Oh..five...two plus three. X plus Y. They could have just said so," Serena said. The other two girls just moaned.  
"Why don't we do some examples?" Amy said.  
"Okay," Serena said and pulled out her pencil.  
"Serena. There's no point to that pencil," Mina noticed.  
"Oh...whoops, guess I chewed on it during class and well it's blunt now," Serena said.  
"I don't even think you'll be able to sharpen that. We need another one," Amy said. Serena looked through her drawers, but failed to find one.  
"Oh no! I don't have any. I'm doomed!" She yelled and then grinned slightly. "Guess I can't do any more work huh?" "No. I'll just go down to that store a block over and get you some more," Mina said.  
"Gee..thanks Mina...you're a real friend"  
Serena muttered.  
Mina grinned and walked out.  
"Come on Serena. You have to want to succeed or you'll never make it," Amy said.  
"Easy for you to say," Serena said. "You're the best there is Amy. The rest of us are just dumb compared to you and I'm the stupidest"  
"Serena. You're not stupid. Maybe ditzy,  
clumsily, and a big eater, but..." Amy trailed off.  
"Wonderful pep talk..." Serena muttered.  
"I'm not done. Doing well in school takes work. You don't even try. If you put in just an hour a night your grades would go up. I don't know how far,  
but it would be a start"  
"Yeah I bet. This stuff never makes any sense"  
Serena muttered.  
"Then you really are hopeless," Amy said. Serena looked at her friend in surprise. She hadn't expected Amy to give up.  
"What do you mean Amy?" she said.  
"I mean I give up. If you're not going to show any interest in learning, I have better things to do then babysit you," Amy said stoically.  
"You can't mean it," Serena said.  
"I do"  
Serena looked at her.  
"I'm not hopeless," Serena said.  
"You are"  
"I'm not. I'll prove it!" Serena said and picked up her math book. "X equals 10. Y equals 9. Y times X equals 90," Serena said. Amy began to perk up.  
"X equals 14. Y equals 7. X divided by Y equals 2," Serena said.  
"X equals 2. Y equals 4. X times Y divided by X plus Y equals 8," She said rapidly.  
"Serena, you're doing it. See?" Amy said.  
"I told you," Serena said. "Try this one," Amy said showing a problem to Serena.  
Serena looked through it for fifteen seconds and then proudly announced.  
"Forty," she said.  
"Amazing. You've got this down for sure"  
Amy said.  
"I guess you giving up motivated me," Serena said.  
"I hadn't given up," Amy said.  
"You what"  
"I just thought maybe if I made you feel guilty you'd study, and you did"  
"You sneaky...you tricked me!" "Less talk, more work," Amy said. I just hope Mina gets back with those pencils soon so we can finish. She thought.  
There's a whole other side to Amy I never knew about and it scares me. My friends are beginning to worry me. Serena replied.

"Anyone here?" Mina called. The convenience store had been strangely deserted. There was no one behind the counter when she walked in. Considering the type of store is was and the stereotypical history of violence expected there she thought there would be someone standing there.  
"This is strange," She said to herself.  
"Ahh..a customer," the creature said looking at the security cameras in the back room of the store. He assumed the form of the original shop owner and walked out.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Uh...hi," Mina said a bit surprised at the man's arrival.  
"Can I get you something"  
"I'm looking for the pencils"  
"Oh...well there right over here," he said pointing at a rack with several pencils on it. Mina picked a few up and walked to the counter.  
"Let me show you something cool," The owner-  
creature said and pulled out the black object. Mina stared at it.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Take a good look," he said. Mina looked at the dark object and began to feel weak. She sensed danger and pulled back just as she felt her control slipping. "So you avoided my hypnotic weapon, but you won't avoid me!" The owner-creature said and jumped over the counter morphing into his true self at the same time. Mina let out a small scream.  
"I guess it'll have to get you the hard way too"  
The creature hissed. The beams shot from his eyes. Mina dived to her right, stuck her hands into the floor and bounced up propelling herself with a flip behind a shelf. She pulled out her communicator quickly. It took a second for Amy and Serena to respond.  
"What is it Mina?" Amy asked.  
"Monster at the convenience store it's.." she tried to say before she saw the creature shooting it's beams at her. She leapt up and dodged out of the way.

"You're awfully stubborn for a weak human"  
the creature said.  
"I've had enough of this!" Mina yelled and pulled out her power stick.  
"Venus star power!" She yelled and instantly she felt her transformation occur. "Woah...it's Sailor Venus. That would explain a lot," The creature yelled shooting another eye beam. Venus dived out of the way.  
"Venus love chain encircle!" She yelled. The energy weapon flew out from her hands and hit the creature in the head. it staggered backwards and paused to catch it's breath. "Not bad," it said and rapidly flung a nearby bag of dog food at the heroine. Venus rolled out of the way and the bag slammed into the wall behind her causing the kibble to splatter all over the place. Venus felt a wet drop on her arm and she looked in surprise to see a brown spot of dog foot sitting there.  
"Ugh!" She said.  
"Hah!" The creature yelled and leaped at her. She was caught entirely by surprise and barely managed to duck out of the way of the fiend's arm. "Awfully lucky aren't ya?" it asked and grabbed her flinging her into a shelf causing bags of peanuts to fall off and landed on top of her followed by a rain of oats from a couple of broken bags on top. "Hah...this is pathetic," the creature said and moved in for the kill.  
Venus let out a shrill cry before the she crashed backward into a pyramid of canned pork chunks.  
"Hmm...you'll never win," he said.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Came a cry from nearby. A powerful wave of energy hit the creature on it's left side and plowed it into the counter as a mist fell over the store. As it cleared the creature was once again standing, but in the doorway now stood Venus as well as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. "Three of you, how nice," he said.  
"I've heard of convenience store violence, but this is crazy," Sailor Moon said.  
"Ahem..." the other two scouts said.  
"I was getting to that," Sailor Moon replied. "I am Sailor Moon champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!" "Do you practice that at home!" The creature yelled and leapt forward. The scouts scattered. Sailor Moon and Venus dove to the left. Mercury to the right. The creature stopped short of his target and whirled to face the blue haired Mercury. "Venus Love Chain encircle!" Venus yelled quickly. Her attack flew at the creature who at the last moment ducked. The attack flew at Mercury. She dropped to the ground almost instinctively and the attack hit a counter covered with pretzels causing the pieces to be destroyed and to fall over the heroine.  
"Heh heh, I've got eyes in the back of my head," The creature said, and for the first time Venus realized that two round red dots on the creatures neck were probably what it meant.

"Dang it! We've got to hit it from the side"  
Venus yelled. Mercury crawled backwards along the ground hoping to get the opportunity to stand up. The creature advanced quickly. "What now?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I've gotta think of something. It can easily dodge my attack " Venus said. Mercury in her position couldn't execute her attack without giving the creature time to strike. Mercury continued to retreat waiting for the creature to make a move, not noticing the small black disk lying on the floor a few feet away. The creature saw it and he pressed his advance. "This is so much fun..." he said. Mercury continued to back up.  
"I've got it," Venus yelled.  
"What!" Sailor Moon said. Venus turned and whispered something in her friends ear.  
"Why not?" Sailor Moon muttered. The two ran at the creature.  
"What are you doing?" The creature asked and whirled around. The two dived and pushed forward into it hitting each leg with speed. The creature's knees buckled and it began to wobble. The two scouts rolled out of the way as it fell to the ground. "Got em!" Venus yelled. Mercury screamed. A hand had reached out from the void disk and grabbed onto her arm. She pulled hard against it. "Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled in fear.  
"Try and help her. I'll try and stop this guy"  
Venus yelled again. Sailor Moon hurried to Mercury and began to pull on her friend to keep her out of the void. "Venus love chain encircle!" Venus yelled again. The attack was aimed right at the creature's injured arm. It hit and the creature screamed. It fell to one knee. He's getting weak. Venus said. The creature suddenly swung around it's healthy arm. She was knocked backwards into Sailor Moon and Mercury. Mercury hit the ground while Sailor Moon stumbled into a wall and hit. Mercury yelled as the void creature pulled her closer to it. Venus grabbed onto Mercury and pulled with what little strength she had left. The creature advanced on both of them nursing it's arm. The two were so occupied with Mercury's plight they didn't see it shoot it's eye beams at them. They both felt their energy drain away. The void creature took it's advantage and pulled dragging Mercury and Venus still clasped onto her into the black hole. The creature smiled and turned towards the wall Sailor Moon hit.  
The heroine's limp form wasn't there.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" he heard. A white light surrounded him and he screamed.  
"No! Not this way"  
It was over in a few seconds. Sailor Moon searched for the void her friends had been sucked into. She heard a scream and the black disk began to evaporate.  
"What's happening?" She said fearing she might never see her companions again. The disk disappeared, but it's in place all the victims of the negaverse appeared on the floor. Venus and Mercury both appeared as well as the store owner and the customer the negaverse creature had taken over. The three sailor scouts quickly hurried out before drawing any attention to themselves.  
"That was a tough fight," Serena said.  
"Too tough if you ask me," Mina said.  
"I'm so tired, Serena, do you mind if I go home now?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah..me too," Mina said yawning.  
"You guys better get some sleep. I'll try and finish my studying," Serena said.  
"Are you sure?" Mina asked.  
"Sure," Serena said.  
The three friends parted and headed their separate ways. Mina and Amy both got to their houses relatively quickly, but by the time the two had gone to bed themselves, Serena was already fast asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

004:   
Darien and Serena walked along the beach  
together. Serena smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're back Darien, I was getting  
so worried," Serena said. "After all you didn't call or  
anything."  
"Well I'm back now," Darien said. Serena  
looked out over the water and to her shock saw  
something she didn't expect, a shark fin.  
"Look at that, a shark!" Serena yelled. Darien  
looked at it.  
"Yeah, that's a shark all right," Darien said.  
"it's heading right for the beach," Serena said.  
"Fortunately it can't come up onto land, so you  
shouldn't worry," Darien said. Serena still back up a  
few paces and Darien followed. The fin kept coming.   
Then to Serena's further surprise a shark didn't emerge  
from the waves, but a car with a fin on top of it. Inside  
were several beautiful women.  
"There you are Darien, we've been looking for  
you," one of them said.  
"Hey, where have you been?" Darien asked  
walking up to them leaving Serena to fume behind him.  
"Get in, we're going to have some fun," The  
woman said.   
"Hey all right," Darien said and moved to  
towards the van.  
"Darien! Where are you going?" Serena cried.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back....eventually," Darien  
said and climbed in. The car then turned around and  
drove back under the water.  
Then the dream ended.  
Serena rose from her bed slowly and moaned.  
"I'm going insane," She muttered as her alarm  
went off.  
"Oh no, I'll be late for school again," She  
muttered. "Whoopdie doo," She added drowsily and  
clambered out of bed.  
  
"Now, the time has come to begin what I call,  
the character builder," Mina's English teacher said. The  
class all moaned.  
"Hah. Boy you guys are so gullible." the  
teacher said and laughed. "it's really nothing, everyone  
will have a partner to produce a presentation of any  
kind about the book you read. it's an easy assignment  
if you put some effort into it. Now, choose up."  
Mina was a bit nervous about making pursuing  
the issue with Mike. She hoped he would make the  
first move. it was her understanding that he didn't have  
any good friends, and thus no competition, in the class.   
"Um...Mina," Mike said.  
"Yes," Mina said bubbling with excitement.  
"Well..I...um...I'd ask you to be my partner,  
but.."  
"But?" Mina asked her hopes drooping.  
"Well there's this little problem..."  
"I don't understand."  
They hadn't noticed the teacher had appeared next to  
them.  
"Are you two together?" he asked.  
"I don't know," Mina said depressedly.  
"Let me solve your problem. You are. There's  
no one left in the class for either of you to be partners  
with." the teacher said.   
"Uh oh," Mike said.  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
"it's not you Mina. it really isn't, but..there's  
something you need to know."  
"Huh?"  
"I can't tell you about it here though."  
"Uh..all right," Mina said unsurely.  
What could this be about? Don't tell me he's  
not interested in girls. That would be annoying.  
  
Raye once again found herself distracted from  
her work and fixated on the head of Rick. She was  
intently studying how his hair trailed down into a  
ponytail that was swung over his right shoulder.   
I should get my hair done that way. She  
thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned  
around to see Ed, a blonde haired student. He was  
holding a small paper note.  
"Raye, could you give this to Rick for me?" he  
asked.  
"Um..well..I guess..." Raye said and took it.  
"Thanks," Ed said.  
She didn't know what the note said and it didn't really  
mattered. What mattered now was that she had to get  
that note to Rick. She waited for the teacher to turn  
back to the board and speak while writing. She picked  
up a small piece of paper and rolled it into a ball. With  
careful aim she threw it at Rick's shoulder. It hit, but to  
her disappointment it had no effect. She made a bigger  
piece and prepared to throw it. The teacher continued  
to drone on. She threw it across the floor. it was on  
target again, but Rick showed no sign of responding.   
Raye glanced up at the teacher. He was still continuing  
to talk.  
"Rick," she whispered. This time he heard and  
he turned towards her. She reached out with the note  
with her left hand and motioned to Ed with the right to  
signal who it was from. He nodded and reached out to  
take it. As his hand took hold of it they both heard a  
stern voice at the front of the room call to them.  
"Rick, Raye...I doubt that's relevant to class.   
You know what though. Since we're all in a spirit of  
note passing. Let me pass you two a note," The  
teacher said. He scribbled down something on two  
piece of papers and handed one to each of them.  
It read; DETENTION.  
"Slick move Raye. Do you plan on getting me  
into trouble," Rick said angrily.   
"Jerk," Raye snapped. I don't have to settle for  
you. She thought. it only took her two minutes to  
become fixated on his hair again.  
  
"And now for the test," Serena's math teacher  
said.  
"I've studied, but I fell asleep, I can't be ready  
for this," Serena said.   
The paper hit her desk and she tensed and then  
glanced at it as the sweat began to form.  
Wait a minute....hey..this is easy. She thought.  
  
  
As the two walked towards their table they saw  
their three friends waiting there. Raye had a huge  
scowl on her face. Mina looked depressed, and  
Serena was asleep.  
"Uh oh," Amy said.  
"Looks like we've got another happy bunch  
here," Lita said.  
"Hmph," Raye replied.   
"So what's eating you Raye?" Lita asked.  
"I tried to help Rick out again today, but he  
wouldn't let me and in the end we both ended up with a  
detention. What a jerk. Here I am. The perfect girl  
for him and he doesn't even give me a chance." Raye  
said.  
"I suggest you let him go Raye," Lita said.  
  
"You should talk," Amy muttered.  
"What?" Lita snapped.  
"Nothing," Amy said.  
"If he doesn't see anything in you there's no  
point in trying," Lita continued.  
"He just needs to get to know me better that's  
all. But, I'm not going to bother right now. If he  
doesn't shape up he could lose his only opportunity to  
get me."  
The three other girls sighed at Raye's  
arrogance.  
"I've got my own problem," Mina said. "You  
know that cute guy I told you I met. Mike?"  
The others nodded.  
"We were getting along great, but today we  
were choosing partners for a project and he was afraid  
to. We're going to work together on it anyway, but  
there's some secret he's going to tell me. He was really  
nervous about it."  
"Do you think he's..." Raye said.  
"No!" Mina yelled back. "That's what worries  
me. What could be so horrible that he's nervous about  
working on a project with me?"   
"I guess you'll find out," Amy said.  
"You're no help," Mina muttered.  
"Sorry. You're the ones who spend all your  
time flirting with guys that you have a slim to none  
chance of going out with," Amy muttered. The three  
others all glared at her.  
"What do you mean?" They said.  
"Uh...nothing," Amy said.  
"Wait a minute Amy. Are you saying we don't  
have a chance to get with these guys?" Raye said.  
"I didn't say that," Amy said.   
"Sure you did," Mina said.  
"Well let me put it this way. Raye spent that  
time trying to get involved with Darien."  
"So what? Serena did," Raye said.  
"That was a longshot," Amy said.  
"Hey!" Serena cried waking up.  
"Go on," Lita said.  
"Lita and Serena both were interested in  
Andrew even when he had a girlfriend," Amy said.  
"There's nothing wrong with flirting," Lita said.  
"Now Mina, Lita, and Raye, you all have  
crushes on guys, but you're afraid to ask them out. The  
best you can do is get them thrown into detention.  
That's not a way to a man's heart. I know that for  
certain. Maybe you do have a chance with these guys,  
but you're going to have to change your strategy," Amy  
said.  
"Well..thanks for that advice," Raye said  
snidely.  
"Actually...when you think about it. Amy is the  
only one who's kept a steady boyfriend," Mina said.  
"Hey! Greg's just a friend!" Amy shouted.  
"Whatever!" The other four girls replied.  
"Serena. Why were you asleep?" Lita said.  
"Well I had a rough night, and I didn't sleep  
well and that test I took today was exhausting. These  
dreams I've been having have been troublesome, I just  
had another one," Serena said.   
"Dreams?" The other four asked.  
"They're so weird. Darien's in all of them, but  
he's not...Darien..things just get out of hand, like in this  
one he was selling insurance, but...he we didn't need  
any because we were the only two people left in a  
post-apocalyptic horror, and..the ice cream melted  
too," Serena said. The other four's eyes widened.  
"You're just thinking about him that's all," Amy  
said trying to figure it out.  
"I don't know, I can't help thinking something's  
wrong," Serena said worriedly.  
"You guys should be more upbeat and not let  
your imaginations run wild. I mean I've got my own  
crush, but I'm not going insane," Lita said.   
Some would beg to differ. Amy thought.  
"Whoopdy doo," Raye said.  
"Darien still hasn't called too," Serena said  
bluntly.  
"Hmm...that's not good," Raye said.  
"Obviously," Serena said.  
"Maybe it's just taken him some time to settle  
in," Mina said.  
"I better have," Serena said.  
"Oh...Serena..are you going to do that English  
assignment tonight?" Amy asked.  
"I guess I should," Serena said.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you. We'll make a good  
student out of you yet," Amy said.  
"There's another losing cause," Raye said.  
"Anything's possible," Amy replied.  
  
Later that day, Mike and Mina left school at  
about the same time.   
"Hey, Mike," Mina said.  
"Oh, hi, Mina," Mike said.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"Plan?"  
"For the project."  
"Oh, that. I guess we should meet somewhere  
to discuss it."  
"I wouldn't suggest my house. My parents can  
be a bit nosy," Mina said.   
"I wouldn't suggest my house either. Um, it's  
being renovated," Mike said.  
"Oh...okay. Where then? The park or  
something?"  
"No! That's too high profile," Mike said  
nervously.  
"What do you mean? Are you afraid of being  
seen with me?" Mina said with indignation.  
"No, no. it's just that she can't see us."  
"Who?" Mina said in surprise. Don't tell me he  
has an insane girlfriend. She thought.  
"I know just the place," Mike said.  
  
A few minutes later the two had arrived at a  
small restaurant. They walked in and sat down. The  
place was definitely traditional, ornaments of Japan's  
past were over the place. Ceremonial swords sat next  
to every table and colorful pictures lined the walls.   
"My friend, Rick's father owns this place. We'll  
be safe here," Mike said.  
"Safe from what?" Mina asked.  
"My sister."  
"Your sister?"  
"Yeah. You see Mina, the reason I've been  
acting so weirdly is that I'm scared. My sister, Lara, is  
a bit of a nutcase. For some reason, I think it's  
jealousy. She can't stand me being with another girl for  
any reason. At school she can't do anything about it,  
but if she saw us together anywhere else. Well it  
wouldn't be pretty. She thinks I'm with my friends, but  
if she didn't she'd scour the city looking for me. I mean  
I have to pass all my activities through her."  
Why does the boy I like have to have a catch?   
Mina thought and frowned.  
"Don't your parents do anything about it?" Mina  
asked.  
"They have no clue it's going on and frankly  
they wouldn't believe me if I told them. So I've been  
trying to keep low key."  
"I'd assume confronting her is out of the  
question."  
"I wouldn't dare."  
"Well then I guess we'll have to work on this  
project in secret. Are you sure this is safe?"  
"I hope it is. She doesn't know this place exists  
and it's sort of out of the way."  
"All right. So let's plan this thing."  
"Okay, so what's the project about again?"  
Mike asked.  
"That book we read, about the guy and all the  
trouble he went through to earn his true love's heart,"  
Mina said dreamily recalling a book she loved to read  
because of it's romantic content. Mike sat there and  
watched the spectacle skeptically.   
"Right, that book, the boring story of a guy  
doing all the wrong things in his pursuit of a woman  
who wasn't worth it," Mike said.   
"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.  
"The book," Mike said.  
"Oh come on, didn't you find it enjoyable."  
"Not in the least, though that County Sheriff  
was a nice touch."  
"The Sheriff put the guy in jail and kept him  
away from his true love."  
"Exactly. He was cool," Mike.  
"You have no appreciation for good literature,"  
Mina muttered.  
"Ehh..." Mike said. What is with these girls  
anyway? He thought.  
  
Raye sat in detention quietly studying the  
various things that were attached to the wall in an  
attempt to avoid staring at Rick as he fiddled with his  
fingers at the front of the room. At the sight of a poster  
of a cartoon monkey juggling some textbooks with the  
caption.."don't monkey around with your studies," she  
lost her nerve. Her eyes became fixed on the dark  
haired boy once again.   
You know Raye. Maybe this is the time to  
break the ice. She thought to herself. Could it hurt?   
Probably, but when was I one to show much common  
sense? She paused for a minute. What an odd thing  
for me to think. Is that my conscience talking? Oh...I  
hope not.  
"Hey Rick," Raye said. Rick slowly turned his  
head around to look at her.  
"What is it? Have another way to get me into  
trouble?"  
"No you jerk," she snapped. "Haven't you ever  
had a girl attracted to you before!" She screamed  
letting emotion overcome all her mental boundaries.  
"What?" Rick said in surprise. He had not  
expected such bluntness from her.   
"That's right," Raye said. "I'm not trying to get  
you into trouble, I'm just..."  
"Just what?"  
"I'm just a girl..and you're a guy...and well...."  
"So you're strategy so far to get me to like you  
has been to get me thrown in detention?"  
"No! I told you I didn't mean to. It was an  
accident. It's just I think you're..." she tried to come up  
with the right words.  
"Romantic, handsome, god on earth?" Rick  
volunteered with a grin.  
"Take your pick," Raye said.  
"Well that's nice and all Raye. I appreciate it  
really, but come on, all you've been is trouble from the  
start, and from what I hear and see, you don't have  
much of a temper either. The last thing I need is a hot  
head as my girlfriend."  
"I am not a hothead!" Raye yelled predictably.  
"Heh...whatever you say," Rick said and turned  
away.  
Raye just stared at him, the anger boiling inside of her.  
"Toying with a girl's emotions is a capital  
offense!" she yelled and rushed forward. She grabbed  
Rick's pony tail and dragged him out of his seat. With  
a mighty heave she flung him towards the wall. He let  
out a brief yell before slamming into it and collapsed to  
the ground.  
"Oooops," She said realizing that her use of  
force was a bit extreme. Rick picked himself off of the  
ground slowly.  
"Can I sit back down...." he gasped. Raye  
nodded and actually found herself smiling at seeing him  
in heap. Rick crawled back to his seat and sat down  
breathing heavily.  
Hmm...she may be all right after all. He  
thought. Raye merely sat down and tried to think about  
other things.  
  
"I'm home!" Serena yelled swinging the door  
open. It slammed into the wall and knocked a plant  
onto the ground shattering the pot and spraying dirt all  
over her shoes.  
"Drat," she said.  
"Oh...Serena, when are you going to stop being  
so mean to potted plants," her mother said emerging  
from the kitchen. "They have feelings too."  
"Heh...heh..any calls while I was out?" Serena  
asked.  
"No," her mother said.  
"None huh..I wonder why he hasn't called yet,"  
Serena muttered.  
"Who's he?" her mother asked. Serena hadn't  
exactly told her parents she was involved in a  
relationship. Her father didn't exactly approve.  
"Oh..he...he's just this homework help line guy,"  
Serena said.  
"It's good to see you're finally taking control of  
your studies," her mother said.  
"Mom! The phones dead!" came a cry from  
another room. it was Sammy, Serena's brother.  
"What do you mean the phone's dead?" her  
mother asked.  
"I was talking to Nina then it just cut off," he  
said.  
"That won't help your relationship with her will  
it. Has she forgiven you for that bit with the roses?"  
Serena asked.  
"I didn't know there was a hornet in them!"  
Sammy cried.  
"Serena, stop it," her mother said and picked  
up the phone. "You're right it's dead. Check the other  
one's in the house."  
A quick check proved that all of them were  
dead.   
"You mean we can't get any phone calls!"  
Serena said hysterically.  
"Calm down Serena!" Her mother snapped.   
"I need a phone!" Serena screamed. The door  
opened and Serena's father walked in.  
"I'm home early," he said.   
"Dad the phone's don't work!" Serena yelled.  
"The phone lines are down a block from here.   
That would explain it," her father said calmly.  
"Well when are they going to fix them!" Serena  
yelled.  
"I don't know," her father said. "What's the  
problem?"  
"Uh...nothing," Serena said.  
"It's just a homework help line person she was  
expecting a call from," her mother said.  
"Homework help line?" her father said and  
paused. You're seeing a guy aren't you!" he shouted.  
"No!" Serena yelled.  
"Hah..I don't have anything on you yet, but  
when I do!" her father said and stormed off.   
"Mom can't you call the phone company and  
get them to fix this?" Serena asked.  
"Serena. Think about what you just said," her  
mom said.  
"Oh...right," Serena said realizing her stupidity.   
"Well can't we go down there and ask them to fix it."  
"The phone company's busy Serena, they'll do  
it when they can," her mom said and walked out.  
"We'll see about that," Serena said and walked  
out the door.  
  
Serena raced down the street towards the  
phone company's main headquarters.   
If my phone doesn't work Darien can't call me.   
If Darien can't call me, he'll think I'm seeing someone  
else or something, then he'll start seeing someone else,  
then it''ll be over. She thought as she finally reached  
company HQ. She walked up to the front desk where  
a burly security guard sat.  
"I have a complaint, where do I go?" Serena  
asked.  
"Oh..you mean customer relations, down the  
hall take a left. Second door on your right. What's  
your problem anyway?" The guard asked.  
"Someone knocked over a telephone pole near  
my house and no one has fixed it," Serena said.  
"Join the club. We've had a couple hundred  
people in here complaining about that from all over the  
city. Don't be surprised if you have to wait in line a  
while. I sent a group of twenty people up there five  
minutes ago."  
"I see. Thank you," Serena said and hurried  
down the hallway. When she arrived at Customer  
Relations she was surprised to see the room deserted  
except for a large counter.  
Where is everyone? If there are telephone  
poles getting knocked down all over the place  
wouldn't they have people here?  
She began to get nervous.  
"Can I help you?" A deep female voice asked  
as a woman emerged from a back room.  
"Yeah. A telephone pole got knocked down  
and my phones are out. I want it fixed," Serena said.  
"Do you?" the person asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well it's going to take a few days."  
"A few days! No! I need it now."  
"I'm sorry but it will be a few days. Now if  
you'll excuse me I'm very busy."  
"No I won't! I want my poles fixed and I want  
it done now!" Serena yelled.  
"That's it. Get angry." The woman muttered to  
herself.  
"All right, if you come into the back room here,  
I'll see if I can do something about it," The woman said.  
"Good," Serena said and followed the woman  
into the room. it was a bleak room with only a single  
chair.  
"Wait a minute!" Serena yelled and instinctively  
ducked. A red energy blast flew over her head and  
slammed into the wall. She rolled around in time to see  
the woman morph into a she-devilish creature with red  
skin and long blonde hair.  
"The negaverse! it figures!" Serena yelled.  
"So....you want to do it the hard way!" The  
creature yelled and sent another bolt flying at her.   
Serena rolled out of the way.  
"You repulsive human scum!" the creature  
screamed.  
"What's your problem?" Serena asked.  
"Hmm..interesting question isn't it? Well I'll tell  
you since you're not going anywhere," The creature  
said. "You see, the negaverse is really a male's only  
club."  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, it's true. Queen Beryl was the exception,  
the rest of us are just a bunch of drones serving our  
male masters. Do you know how degrading that is?"  
"Um...no," Serena said.  
"Stupid human," the creature said. "What do  
you know? How can you understand...the pain..."  
The creature buried it's head in its hands and  
began to weep.  
This is strange. Serena thought.  
"Oh..why do I even bother?" the creature said.   
"Even if this does work I'll just go back to being second  
fiddle to some other joker. I've spent the whole day  
sapping people of energy and for what? I mean  
really?"  
Serena found this scene almost touching, but  
she also knew that this creature had attacked her and  
would probably attack others. She didn't hesitate  
pulling out her compact.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled. In seconds  
she had transformed. The creature looked up in shock  
to see Sailor Moon standing there.  
"You're all I need," the creature muttered and  
didn't move a muscle.  
"Are you just giving up or what?" Sailor Moon  
asked in a baffled tone.  
"You know what..." the creature said and  
paused. "NO!" it shouted and leapt at her. Sailor  
Moon was slammed into the wall with such force that  
the both of them flew through it and into a store room.   
"Woah...phone central," Sailor Moon said  
looking at the stacks of telephones lining the room.  
"Hah! I'll show you!" the creature yelled and  
blasted a shelf. it began to collapse. Sailor Moon  
dashed down the aisle and barely missed the crash.   
She still was showered with phones as she dived out of  
the way though.  
"Reach out and crush someone," The creature  
muttered picking itself out of the debris.  
"Do you have to use the dumb slogans? I hate  
it when villains do that," Sailor Moon said.  
"Hmm...well..I'll tell you what? I'll just destroy  
you and then it won't be a problem," The creature said.  
"What's with the personality change all the  
sudden?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'm a complex creature!" the creature yelled  
shooting two bolts of energy at the heroine. She leapt  
into the air and landed on top of a shelf.  
What am I doing up here? Sailor Moon  
thought.   
"Dumb move!" The creature yelled and blasted  
the shelf. it began to sway. Sailor Moon yelled and  
jumped off of it onto another shelf before it fell. The  
creature scowled and jumped up onto a shelf itself.   
"Now you're in for it!" The creature yelled  
staring at Sailor Moon.  
Maybe I should call for help. The heroine  
thought.  
"Yahhh!" the creature yelled and leapt through  
the air towards her. Sailor Moon let out a scream and  
then on impulse ducked. The creature flew over her  
head and hit the far wall. Crumpling to the ground and  
out of sight.  
"Hah!" Sailor Moon yelled when the creature  
didn't appear a whole minute later.  
"Hah yourself!" The creature yelled leaping into  
the air directly in front of her.  
"Go away!" Sailor Moon yelled and kicked out  
with her right foot. The blow connected and the  
creature fell down onto the floor again. Sailor Moon  
smiled, before beginning to lose her balance. She fell  
forward and landed right on the creature's damaged  
figure. The creature threw her off quickly.  
There's not much room in here anymore. But  
what am I going to do alone? Wait a minute. I can use  
my Tiara. Why didn't I think of it before? Sailor Moon  
thought. She dashed through the hole in the wall and  
through the door into the next room. She was  
surprised to see the wall to her left floating wispily in the  
air.   
It isn't real. She thought. She could make out  
behind it the unconscious forms of several people.  
That's where's she been storing her victims.  
Sailor Moon thought.  
"Come, and fight me you jerk!" she heard a cry  
from the store room.  
"Uh oh," Sailor Moon said and dashed out into  
customer relations and out into the hall. To her shock  
the creature exploded through the store room wall.   
"Hah!" She yelled.   
"I've had enough of you!" Sailor Moon yelled  
and charged forward. She threw a strong right. it  
connected knocking the phone creature to the ground.  
"Wow," Sailor Moon said confidently until she  
felt her legs fall out from under her as the phone  
creature tripped her. The heroine crawled backwards  
away from her foe. The phone creature hopped up  
quickly and a sinister red aura formed around her body.  
"Now I'm mad!" the creature yelled. Sailor  
Moon in fear couldn't stand, but backed away down  
the hall. The creature followed slowly.  
"You will not go unpunished," the creature said.   
  
This isn't going to work. Sailor Moon thought  
and pulled off her tiara.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled. The golden  
disk flew at the creature and bounced off it's shoulder  
aura.  
"How dare you!" The creature yelled and let it's  
attack go with a fury. A red misty wave flew down the  
hall ripping the wallpaper from the wall. Sailor Moon  
screamed. The creature laughed before the tiara disk  
hit on it's return trip slamming into the creature's back.   
The phone creature yelled. Sailor Moon rolled into a  
nearby doorway and the wave slammed into the  
stairway at the end of the hall. A crowd began to  
gather. Sailor Moon quickly stood up and prepared to  
face her foe no in agony from the disk embedded in her  
back.   
"Woah..that can't be comfortable," Sailor  
Moon said appearing out of the doorway.  
"This is not over," The phone creature yelled  
staring down her enemy.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
screamed brandishing her weapon.   
"Not the prettiest battle I've fought, but hey..I  
won," Sailor Moon said with a smile as the crowd  
behind her began to clap.  
  
"Well Artemis, we know what we have to do  
now," Luna said as the two cats stood up on the roof of  
Serena's house.  
"Yeah...business is going to pick up around her  
real soon and we need to be prepared," Artemis said.  
"Do you think they'll be able to handle it?"  
"Well we've seen that they can do it haven't  
we? That's why we haven't been around these past  
few days right?"  
"Right. Serena's got her tiara power back  
which means she can fight if she needs to and the others  
are always ready."  
"You're right. So when do we tell the scouts  
we're leaving?" 


	5. Chapter 5

005:  
As the final bell rang, Serena found herself  
dejectedly heading up towards Miss Haruna's room to  
serve out her detention. Along the way she ran into  
Amy who was headed the other way.  
"Hey, Amy. I'm off to serve my time again,"  
Serena muttered.  
"Sorry, Serena," Amy said. Serena noticed  
that they had stopped in front of the classroom with  
tinted windows. Room 7. She had always wondered  
what went on behind there.  
"Say..Any idea what's in there?" She asked  
pointing at the door.  
"I don't have a clue," Amy replied.   
"I think I know," Melvin said appearing  
unexpectedly beside the too. Serena was startled.  
"Don't do that!" Serena yelled.  
"Sorry. From what I hear that's the room  
where they keep some of the special education  
students. There's only one right now. I hear he's  
partially crazy. They're afraid to put him in with  
everyone else," Melvin said.  
"Where did you hear this?" Amy asked  
skeptically.  
"I have my ways," Melvin said. Melvin made it  
a point to make up a full report on everyone in the  
school. Usually his information was accurate, but he  
had a bad habit of gossiping too. He would do  
anything to get girls to talk to him.  
"So that's some nut's classroom," Serena said.  
"Serena...don't be so unsympathetic," Amy  
said.  
"I heard rumors about him, he's very....."  
Melvin began.  
To the three's surprise the door swung open quickly. A  
mid sized boy with long dark hair, roughly arranged,  
emerged from the room. He had a huge scowl on his  
face. The three froze as he walked out and down the  
hallway.  
  
Raye was silently sipping a milkshake as she sat  
alone in the crown restaurant.   
I wish one of the others would get here. This  
feels strange. I look out of place in this booth with no  
one else around.  
She recognized a familiar figure enter.  
Rick. She said with increasing excitement.   
Maybe with him out of school I'll be able to have a  
conversation with him without getting him in trouble.  
She then noticed the girl beside Rick who was  
smiling up at him and laughing.  
WHO IS SHE? Raye thought standing up. The  
curious glances of numerous other patrons caused her  
to sit back down.  
Now now calm down Raye. It's not like you're  
dating him or anything, but he hasn't seemed to have a  
girlfriend before. Not recently anyway. Still..  
The idea that Rick knew she had feelings for  
him and instead was out with that girl shocked her, and  
she tried to understand what this girl had that she  
didn't.  
She sighed and stared down at the table.  
Mina and Lita walked in and looked at her  
curiously.  
"What do you think is so interesting about the  
table?" Mina asked.  
"Dunno, it's never been interesting before," Lita  
said.  
Raye snapped up.  
"Oh it's you two," She said in surprise.  
"Who else would it be?" Lita asked.  
"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted," Raye said.  
"By the fact that Rick is over there with some  
other girl," Mina said.  
"We're not surprised," Lita said.  
"You noticed," Raye muttered.  
"That's what we do," Mina said.  
"I would be too worried," Lita said. "From  
what I hear that's what Rick does."  
"WHAT?" Raye asked.  
"Sure, Melvin filled us in, he keeps spy reports  
on anyone that goes near Crossroads," Mina said.  
"Raye, Rick has dated about half the girls at  
your school," Lita said.  
"And some at other schools too," Mina said.  
"He has?" Raye asked in surprise.  
"You didn't notice?" the two girls asked.  
"I really didn't," Raye said. "I've never really  
paid attention to him before."  
Lita and Mina glanced at each other.  
"Hmm...I've seen this before," Mike said.  
The three looked around hurriedly. Mike was  
sitting in the booth as well.  
"How did you..." the three all said in surprise.  
  
"I do many things that defy explanation," he  
said. "Now as for the matter at hand. You seem  
worried that Rick apparently has found another  
girlfriend, but this is only number fifty seven," Mike  
said.  
"Only!" the other three shouted. "Are you  
insane!" the three shouted.  
"Most likely. Anyway, the point is that at first  
appearances Rick may appear to not really be  
interested in a long term relationship."  
"No man really is," the three girls replied.  
"That's why we have to trick them into it."  
"Oh, so is that how it works," Mike said.  
"Anyway, Rick is merely trying out each girl to see if  
they meet up to his expectations, but so far, they've all  
failed."  
"Failed?"  
"Sure, Rick will take any girl out on a first date,  
but to this day, he's never taken one out on a second,"  
Mike said.  
"Weird," The three said.  
"Ain't it though?" Mike asked. "Apparently  
Rick is looking for the perfect girl."  
"So until he finds her he's going to keep giving  
everyone a date?" Lita asked.  
"Yup," Mike said.  
"Why do the girls put up with that?" Lita asked.  
"Wouldn't you if you had a chance to date  
him," Mina said dreamily.  
"I know," Raye said.  
"I hear ya sisters," Mike said.   
They both moved to bonk him on the head.   
Mike vaulted out of the seat and landed nearby.  
"Too slow!" he shouted and laughing hurried  
out of the restaurant.  
"So I do have a chance with Rick, I just need  
to be the perfect girl," Raye said.  
"Good luck," Mina and Lita replied.   
Raye growled.  
"Like you two are doing any better," She said.  
"At least we're being reasonable," Lita said.  
"Yeah, does Rick even like you?" Mina asked.  
"Of course he does. Everyone likes me," Raye  
said.  
"That's an odd thing to say," Mina said.  
"Are you feeling well, do you have a fever?"  
Lita asked.  
Raye growled again.   
  
Rick meanwhile sat across from the attractive  
red haired girl at his table.  
"So what are your hobbies?" he asked.  
"Hmm...does styling my hair count?" the girl  
asked.  
"It can," Rick said hiding the fact that he was  
completely displeased with that answer.  
"Oh good," the girl said. "I also do my nails."  
"How often?"  
"What day is it today?" she asked.  
"Thursday."  
"Hmm..well, then I did them today. I'll  
probably do them tomorrow, and on the weekend, next  
week too, " she said.   
"So you do them every day then?"  
"Yeah, I guess that's an easier way to say it,"  
she said with a laugh.  
Rick wanted to sigh, but he held a smile on his  
face.  
"Well you're persistent. That's good."  
"Yep, persistency is what I'm all about."  
Rick quickly took a drink of soda to prevent  
himself from frowning.  
  
Several blocks away sat Tokyo's City Hall.   
On the top floor of the building was the Governor's  
office. Tokyo, being so large for a city, had no mayor,  
but instead a Governor which signified the prestige of  
the city. The Governor, Isamu Morimoto, stared out  
the window of the building at the city surrounding him  
and sighed.   
What is going on in this city? He thought to  
himself. His intercom buzzed.  
"The Chief of Police is here to see you," came  
the voice of his secretary.  
"Send him in," Morimoto replied. The door  
opened seconds later and the grey haired Chief  
Superintendent of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police  
Department, Hideki Ozaki, walked in holding his hat  
under his arm.  
"Chief," Morimoto said extending his hand.   
Ozaki took it. "How are you sir?" Ozaki asked.  
"I could be better," Morimoto said sitting.  
"What have you foundout about these strange  
occurrences in the Juuban area?"  
Ozaki hesitated slightly.  
"They're hard to explain," the Chief said.   
"I'm well aware of that," Morimoto said. "But  
we've got thirty eight people in the hospital recovering  
from these attacks, the doctors say they haven't seen  
anything like it."  
"That is true," Ozaki said. "As far as we can tell  
these attacks are not earthly by any means. I know we  
have been doing our best to try not to believe that what  
we believe to be reality has been compromised, but sir,  
it has."  
"You're saying that these are supernatural  
forces."  
"Yes sir I am, and that ship we saw floating  
over the city several months ago was no illusion and  
that a lot of the things we have trouble explaining are  
because things are not the same anymore."  
"Are you sure?" Morimoto asked.  
"I wish I wasn't," Ozaki said. "Sir, there are  
forces at work here that we do not understand. My  
officers have been fighting off the strangest varieties of  
creatures you can imagine."  
"So what do we do about it?"  
"I don't know. Though apparently we have  
help somehow."  
"Oh yes, I hear the stories, about what do they  
call them...Sailor...."  
"Scouts sir, yes, they do exist. There's no  
doubt of that, but they're seen rarely."  
"And what are they all about?"  
"Apparently they're about stopping whatever it  
is we can't stop."  
Morimoto sighed.   
"I wish we knew what was going on," he said.  
"I think we all do sir,"Ozaki said.  
"Fine out what you can, I'm sick of being in the  
dark."  
"Yes sir, we'll do our best."  
Morimoto nodded solemnly.  
  
Coardite sat in his headquarters.   
Fortunately I recovered some energy in the  
previous battles, and have managed to keep my  
supplies high. However, the scouts are much too good  
at fighting off my forces. I will use trickery. The best  
place to attack them is at their school where I can catch  
them in human form. Besides, three of them go to one  
school. I'll eliminate them first one by one and then  
finish off the other two. Now to make preparations. I  
will not bother using all my warriors. If I can focus the  
energy into myself the plan will work better. After all, if  
energy is divided up among the warriors it loses some  
of it's potency for whatever reason and I need every bit  
I can get.  
  
"I don't know why Miss Haruna is always  
picking on me," Serena said. "Does she think that  
somehow punishing me like she does will get me to  
come in on time."  
"I think that's the idea," Amy said.   
"But doesn't she know me better then that.   
She's smart right?"  
"I guess you have a point," Amy said.   
The two walked up the steps to Raye's temple  
and found the other three girls sitting on the steps.  
"I hope your days been better then mine," Raye  
said.  
"Why what happened?" Serena asked.   
"Don't ask," Lita and Mina said. "We don't  
need to hear about it, we already heard about it twice."  
"Phooey on all of you," Raye said.  
"It's been a long day," Lita said.  
"It's not over for me. I still have to study and  
double check my poetry paper due tomorrow. Or is  
that triple check? That's right I double checked it three  
days ago," Amy said slipping into her genius persona  
again.  
The others all sighed.  
"Amy, why do you torture us?" Mina muttered.  
"What? Oh, sorry," she said. "Serena, did you  
finish your paper?"  
"Uh..actually I did put together an outline...wait  
a minute..my book..I left it at school!" Serena said and  
began to panic. "I remember it wasn't in my bag at  
lunch and I was going to get it after my detention, but I  
was in such a hurry to get out of there...I'm doomed,"  
she whined.  
"Calm down, you can go there now. There  
must be a janitor that can help you out," Raye said.  
"Well sure, there's Willie. He's helped me  
before," Amy said.  
"Willie?" the others asked.   
"Don't tell me you've forgotten books before."  
Mina said.  
"No, I keep careful track of my supplies. It  
what was when I was doing my extra credit labs that I  
needed to come in late..oh...there I go again.." she said.   
Her other friends let out a moan.  
  
Meanwhile at Crossroads Junior High.  
"Who are you?" Willie yelled in fright as he  
backed down the hallway.  
"Me? I'm Coardite, but that's the least of your  
problems," he yelled and blasted the janitor with a blast  
of green energy. The man crumpled to the ground, his  
life energy drained away.   
"Hmm..what a mess, looks like I'll need to  
sweep the floor," Coardite muttered and set about  
dragging the unconscious man towards the nearest  
closet.  
Now it's just a matter of setting a trap. I'll just  
use this guy and....  
He heard footsteps. They were coming down  
the nearby stairwell. He quickly pulled the janitor  
inside the closet and closed the door over. Through the  
crack he watched a tall brown haired women emerge  
from the stairs and head towards a classroom.  
"I forgot one of those papers I needed," Miss  
Haruna was saying to herself. "Sounds like something  
Serena would do."  
Even better. A teacher. Coardite thought and  
emerged from the closet as Haruna opened up her  
door.   
  
Serena walked through the school doors  
quickly. There had been no need to lock them with a  
janitor there. Seeing no sign of Willie on the first floor  
she headed for a flight of stairs. She hurried up to the  
second floor. She was surprised to see the door to  
Miss Haruna's room open.  
"Woah, I knew Miss Haruna was working late,  
but I didn't think she'd still be here. What luck," Serena  
thought and walked in the door. The room was empty,  
but the lights were on.   
"Hmm...she must have needed to go to the  
bathroom," Serena figured.   
Serena looked around for her book. it was  
lying under her desk.  
"There it is!" she said excitedly and grabbed it  
off the floor. She then moved out the door again and  
back towards the stairwell.   
"Well what do we have here?" came a male  
voice behind her. She started.  
It must be the janitor. She thought and turned.   
Sure enough, standing there was a man in a  
janitorial outfit.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Hi...I just came to get my book. I'm leaving  
now," Serena said.  
"Whatever," the janitor said.   
"It must be pretty lonely here. Working late all  
alone," Serena said.   
"Um...yeah....I guess..." the janitor replied.  
"How long have you worked here anyway?"  
"Um...twenty years."  
Twenty years. The school was built twelve  
years ago. This guy must be a fake. Serena thought.  
"Well I've got to be going," Serena said and  
headed for the door.  
"Stay a while," the janitor said and almost  
instantly he morphed into Coardite.   
"Oh no!" She yelled.   
"Don't be frightened. This won't take long,"  
Coardite said and raised his hand to attack her.   
Time this right Serena. She thought. A black  
blast flew out of Coardite's hand at her. She jumped  
up onto a nearby desk and avoided the shot. A second  
later, Coardite shot again. Serena leapt off of the desk  
right at him catching him by her surprise. He raised his  
right hand quickly to parry the blow, but the girl's  
momentum pushed them both out into the hall. She  
staggered up and raced towards the nearest stairwell.   
In her haste she tripped on the top step and went  
tumbling down to the landing slamming into it hard. She  
woozily looked up to see Coardite standing at the top.  
"I've had enough of chasing you!" he yelled and  
blasted an entire barrage of energy at her. Serena  
rolled to her right and began to roll down the steps  
towards the ground. The shots missed and Coardite  
frowned.  
"Now we play rough!" He yelled and leapt  
from the top stairwell to the landing in one jump.   
Serena scrambled out of the stairwell and towards the  
front door as Coardite followed swiftly. He grabbed  
onto one of her long strands of hair with his claw and  
pulled her back grabbing onto her neck with his right  
hand.  
"I use the claw for crushing. Don't make me do  
that to your pretty little face," he muttered. Serena  
struggled under the pressure and acted instinctively.   
She swung her right foot out hoping to hit her foe in the  
chest. She hit lower. The pressure dropped and she  
fell to the ground. Coardite yelled in pain.  
"Woah...that was lucky. I guess our races are  
more alike then we think," Serena said and raced for  
the door.   
Gotta get the others. She thought and quickly  
pulled out her communicator.  
  
Her friends were waiting outside and they  
quickly got the message.  
"Serena's in trouble!" Lita yelled.  
"Quick we can transform behind the equipment  
shed," Amy said pointing at a small shack near the  
athletic field.  
The four soon reached the place and pulled out  
their power sticks.  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried.  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye screamed.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.  
And their transformations began.  
  
Seconds later Serena dashed onto the  
pavement she slipped on a crack and she fell to the  
ground skinning her knee on the pavement. She  
struggled up, wincing at the small pain in her leg.  
"Ow," She muttered.  
"Hah! Now this ends," Coardite said floating  
out the front door. Then he sensed something.   
What? I'm feeling something strange. The  
Sailor Scouts are......  
"Hold it negatrash!" Four female voices yelled.   
He whirled around to the sound to see the Sailor  
Scouts standing there. Serena took the chance to slip  
away into a group of bushes.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sailor Mars, Sailor  
Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter," Coardite  
said. "Where's your prissy leader?"  
"She'll be along eventually," Mars said.  
"She didn't want to waste the time with you, so  
she sent us to kick your butt," Jupiter said.  
"Yeah!" the others agreed.  
"How entertaining," Coardite said and  
unleashed a wave of green energy. The four girls  
scattered as the energy blasted away the ground where  
they had just stood. Mercury landed on her feet and  
turned quickly to face her foe.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She yelled and  
unleashed a blue wave of icy cold energy at Coardite.   
The negaverse commander floated to one side and the  
attack slammed into the side of the school forming an  
icy spot over the wall.  
"Hah! Is that it?" Coardite said.   
"Hardly!" Mars yelled. "Mars Fireball  
Surround!" she yelled.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus added.  
Several red firebolts flew out and around  
Coardite as a golden energy chain swooped in towards  
him. He waved his hand and blew the two attacks  
away with a wave of green energy. The two girls were  
momentarily stunned by the defense.  
Gotta hit him before he can react. Jupiter  
thought. Mercury thought the same thing.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
The two attacks converged quickly on Coardite. So  
quickly that he couldn't jump out of the way fast  
enough. The two attacks hit each of his legs. His right  
one crackled with green lightning. The left was covered  
with ice. He grimaced in pain for a few seconds.  
"Hah..hardly a scratch," he said and the two  
attacks were blown off his legs by his own energy. He  
followed it up with a massive blast the swept out over  
the ground and knocked the four girls down as they  
caught their breath.  
"Care to try something else?" he asked.   
These attacks use a lot of energy, but it's  
necessary for intimidation. He thought.  
"Yeah, you jerk!" came another voice.  
Coardite turned to see another girl, similarly dressed as  
the others approaching him.  
"I was wondering when you would show up,"   
Coardite said.  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I will  
right wrongs and triumph over evil. I'm here to punish  
the sludge ball who has hurt my friends on behalf of the  
moon, and that means you!" she said.  
"Was that supposed to be intimidating?"  
Coardite said stoically and shot a ball of energy at her.   
She jumped out of the way.  
This guy is tough. She thought. What do I do  
now? This is usually when Tuxedo Mask shows up, but  
he isn't here.   
Another blast exploded near her. She stumbled  
out of the way, letting out a scream. Her wrist  
communicator beeped.  
"Yeah?" She said dodging another blast.  
"I've got a plan," Sailor Mercury said. "We just  
need to hit him with enough force that he won't be able  
to retaliate quickly, try and draw him towards us," she  
said.  
"No trouble there," Sailor Moon replied and  
turned to run towards where her friends were struggling  
to get up.   
"This is no challenge at all," Coardite said.   
Sailor Moon continued to run. Coardite followed,  
shooting another blast at him. He didn't even notice the  
position he was in until he saw Sailor Jupiter leap up  
out of the corner of his eyes.  
So they were faking it. Coardite said and  
moved to retaliate against the expected attack. He  
began to build up his energy speedily.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
The four attacks flew at the villain. He formed a shield  
around himself quickly. The attacks bounced off.  
That used up too much energy, but it was worth  
it. Now they'll think I'm invincible.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he  
didn't notice the multicolored beam of light flying  
through the air. It hit him in his back and caused him to  
stagger forward. He whirled around as he felt a small  
pain.   
"Who did that?" Coardite yelled and searched  
for an attacker. The scouts were so surprised they  
froze.  
From out of seemingly nowhere a figure in  
black leapt from the shadows bearing a sword with a  
red, blue, green, and yellow, light blade. He landed in  
front of the school and stood there. Coardite whirled  
around and shot a blast hurriedly at him. The figure  
avoided the attack and raised his sword hitting  
Coardite in the face with a light volley that sent the  
negaverse officer staggering back. He new figure leapt  
at him Coardite barely had time to form a dark light  
sword of his own to fend of the blow and was still  
knocked backward by the force of the attack.  
"Who dares attack me?" Coardite yelled  
furiously.  
The figure said nothing in reply.. He was clad  
entirely in black with a cape stretching from his  
shoulder to his waist. He held the light sword in his  
right arm. Coardite blocked and backed up. The new  
attacker continued to swing with great speed and force.   
Coardite was put on the defensive as he continued to  
back up. Finally the negaverse commander vanished  
and reappeared a few feet farther away.  
"Hmm...this changes things," Coardite said.   
"You're lucky I'm not in the mood for major combat  
tonight!" he yelled and vanished again in a flash of green  
light.   
The dark figure scowled and dropped a smoke  
pellet. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.  
"Is everyone all right?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Just a little bruised," Jupiter said.  
"Me too," Venus said.  
"This is just great," Mars said distraughtly.   
"Why can't the negaverse just leave us alone,"  
Jupiter muttered. 


	6. Chapter 6

006:  
It was dark. Serena crept along the hallway  
trying to make out the shape's in front of her. She  
passed by a table. A rush of cold air swept passed her.   
She winced, but continued on her way.   
A small light appeared in front of her. Then  
several more followed. They came closer. Serena held  
back her fear to try and figure out what the light was.   
The room became filled with light and she could make  
out the shapes of several hooded figures. All of them  
carried a candle.   
"What is this?" Serena asked.  
"This is the Eternal Brotherhood of Samurai  
Monks," came a familiar voice. She looked to see  
Darien standing there in a robe, his hood pulled back to  
reveal his face.  
"Darien! What are you doing here?" Serena  
asked.  
"I've joined them. After all, I get so much  
more out of being one of the world's most dangerous  
monks then I did going out with you," he replied.  
"You can't mean that!" Serena shouted.  
"Oh I mean it alright," Darien said and turned  
to rejoin the procession.   
"You jerk!" Serena yelled and slapped him in  
the face. In that instant time seemed to stop. The  
procession came to a halt. The monks all turned  
towards her and took their hoods off. A grey haired  
monk approached her.  
"You have just attacked a member of the  
Eternal Brotherhood of Samurai Monks. You will have  
to suffer the consequences of your actions," he said.  
"Uh oh," Serena said and backed away.  
"GET HER!" the monk shouted and the whole  
group charged at her. She let out a whine and raced  
down the hall.   
She became aware quite quickly that she  
wasn't in a dark hallway anymore. Instead she was  
running across a plain of green grass. The monks were  
still pursuing her though. A figure stood ahead of her  
dressed in a samurai outfit and holding a large sword.  
"Maybe he'll help me," she said to herself.  
She had no idea who it was until she got closer and  
could see under the helmet the face of the person.  
"MELVIN!" She shouted.  
"Fair Serena, I will defend thee," Melvin said  
readying his sword.  
"You idiot! You're a samurai not a knight of  
the round table!" Serena shouted.  
"Hmm...that's not important now," Melvin said.   
Serena stood behind him. The monks approached and  
stopped.  
"Ruroni Melvin, this is not your concern," The  
leader of the monks said.  
"It is now," Melvin said.  
"I do hope you realize there are about twenty  
of us and one of you."  
"Yeah."  
"Melvin are you nuts?" Serena asked from  
behind him.  
"Trust me, I am skilled in seven forms of armed  
and unarmed combat. I can handle this," Melvin said.  
I think I'll get out of here anyway. Serena  
thought and continued to run. The monks let out a  
battle cry and surged at Melvin.  
"I'm ready for you!" He yelled and surged  
forward only to be tackled and pummeled by all twenty  
monks simultaneously. Serena looked back, realized  
that some things never change and kept running smack  
dab into hard object. She fell backward.  
"What did I hit?" She muttered as she stood up  
and realized she was standing in front of a very large  
hydroelectric dam.   
"What's this doing out in the middle of a grassy  
plain?" she asked and looked around noticing that now  
she was at the bottom of a large chasm with rocks on  
both sides.   
"Oh...well this makes more sense," she said.   
Serena heard a rumbling noise.   
"What's that?" She asked then it occurred to  
her.  
"OH NOOOOO!" She shouted and raced  
away from the dam as a the doors on the dam opened  
and let a tidal wave of water through. It caught up with  
her and pushed her along as the water rushed towards  
the city of Tokyo.  
"This isn't going to be good," she said. The  
water splashed into the city and flooded the streets.   
Serena found herself landing on the roof of Crossroads  
Junior High as water rushed around the first and second  
floors. She looked around to see water covering  
everything.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The familiar  
voice of Raye shouted. Serena turned to see the dark  
haired girl standing on the roof drenched. Her long hair  
sagged from being waterlogged. Serena managed to  
laugh.  
"Laugh all you want! You and your dumb  
dreams!" Raye said. "Wake up before you do any  
more damage!"  
That's just what Serena did. She opened her  
eyes and realized she was back in her bed. She  
moaned looked at the clock wearily and went back to  
sleep.   
  
At Crossroads Junior High.  
Principal Oksua opened the door to his office  
and flipped on the lights. To his complete shock, Miss  
Haruna was sitting in his seat.  
"Patricia? What are you doing?" Oksua asked.  
"My my, Principal Oksua, you seem awfully  
crabby this morning," Haruna said.  
"I'm fine. What the devil are you doing in my  
office?"  
"Oh, that..well I wanted to keep your seat  
warm," Haruna said dreamily.  
"Are you all right Patricia?" Oksua asked  
worriedly.  
"I'm absolutely fine," Haruna said and walked  
towards him. "Of course in a minute you won't be!"  
she added and pointed her hand towards him. A  
green blast of energy emerged from it and knocked him  
to the ground unconscious. She hurried to the outer  
office.  
"Come quick! Principal Oksua's been hurt!"  
she yelled. The various teachers and secretary's didn't  
even question her honesty and rushed to the door.   
Haruna blasted all of them and swung the door closed.  
"Ah..that was easy," she said and walked down  
the hall amongst the students.  
They'll be next. She thought. But first...  
  
"Lita, he's just a friend!" Amy was saying as the  
two walked in the front door a minute later.  
"Sure, Amy. Sure he is," Lita said with a huge  
smile on her face.  
"Keep it down okay?" Amy said.  
"I don't know what you're worried about.   
Having a boyfriend's nothing to be ashamed about.   
Unless it's Melvin," Lita said and laughed.  
"Lita, I'm just not comfortable talking about it."  
"All right, all right. I'll see you later," Lita said  
and headed for her classroom on the first floor. Amy  
headed towards the stairs distraughtly.  
  
Haruna walked into the partially full teacher's  
lounge, where about half the school's faculty had  
congregated.   
"Hello Patricia," someone said.  
"Hi," Haruna said and smiled before draining  
the life energy out of all of them.  
  
The alarm clock was ringing when Serena  
finally rose from her bed.  
"Get up Serena! You're late again!" Luna  
yelled.  
"Nonsense Luna. I set the alarm to give me  
plenty of time," Serena muttered.  
"it's been ringing for half an hour!" Luna said.   
"Eep!" Serena yelled and leaped out of bed  
only to trip and fall flat on her face.  
"Why me?" she muttered.  
"You must have a gift," Luna muttered.  
"Don't bug me Luna, I was in the middle of a  
great dream I needed my rest," Serena said as she  
rapidly dressed herself.  
"Don't give me that Serena, you've had to fight  
the negaverse before and while I realize yesterday  
wasn't one of your better days, you have to learn to  
deal with it. Being a Sailor Scout is a tough job," Luna  
said.  
"I know that," Serena muttered as grabbed her  
book bag and ran out the door.  
"I wonder if she really does or not," Luna  
muttered.   
  
The bell rung as Serena ran in the school and  
up the stairs. I'm going to be late again. She thought.   
This is so pitiful. it makes no sense why this should  
happen to me all the time. What did I do to deserve  
this. How can I be expected to be a hero and be on  
time to class? Besides, me and Darien were on a date  
in my dream. Why'd I have to wake up? Jeez...it  
wasn't like this back in the moon kingdom. What could  
have possibly happened to make me ditzy Serena?   
Maybe it's my parents fault. I'll have to investigate that  
further.  
  
As the bell was ringing, Haruna was emerging  
from the teacher's lounge.  
Time to pay the students a visit. She thought  
and moved towards the nearest classroom.  
  
"Hey, you new here?" Steve asked as he saw  
an unfamilar boy entered the stall beside him.  
"Me? No. I've been here a while," the dark  
haired boy replied.  
"Oh, haven't seen you. That's all," Steve said.  
  
A few minutes earlier.  
Lita sat in her chair and scanned the classroom.   
All the students were talking to one another loudly.   
Their teacher had yet to show and she was a bit  
worried.   
I don't like the look of this. Usually someone  
shows up by now. Maybe we should send someone to  
the office to see what's going on. Hmm..it's probably  
nothing. She thought. No. Something's wrong. I can  
sense it. She reconsidered.  
She stood up as the door swung open and to  
the class's surprise Miss Haruna stood there.  
"Hello class," she said. "There's been a change  
in plans. I'm going to teach you some things today,"  
she finished and moved to the front of the room. The  
students moved to take their seats, "First..." she trailed  
off. To the students horror her eyes turned green and a  
demonic grin formed on her face.  
"Take this!" she yelled and unleashed an energy  
attack at the group. Lita jumped out of the way and  
moved to the back of the room.   
"Hah! Missed one!" Haruna yelled and moved  
to attack again. Lita picked up the nearest thing she  
could find, a beaker of sulfur, and chucked it across the  
room. it smashed onto the front desk raising a cloud of  
yellow dust into the air. Haruna was stunned. Lita  
didn't hesitate and raced for the door reaching the hall  
in a few seconds.   
No choice, I don't stand a chance unless I  
transform. She pulled out her power stick.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled and changed in  
less than five seconds into her counterpart, Sailor  
Jupiter. Haruna appeared in the doorway, only now  
she had mutated into a green skinned creature with  
larger muscles and several marks all over her body.   
Her face had become narrower and taller, but her evil  
smile still remained.  
"Sailor Jupiter. What a surprise! Well this  
makes things interesting!" she yelled. Jupiter held her  
ground.  
I have to warn the others she thought. But I  
can't do that with this thing on my back. Haruna let out  
a scream and a wave of energy flew out from her  
mouth. Jupiter jumped to the right of it barely missing  
the attack.  
I have no maneuvering room in here. She  
thought. Then again. Neither does she.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!" Jupiter yelled  
quickly. A circle of green lightening flew crackling from  
her hands and hit the Haruna in the arm. The teacher  
creature took two steps backwards.  
"You'll pay for that!" She yelled and leapt  
forward. Jupiter waited and then ducked jabbing her  
knee into Haruna's gut. The creature winced, but  
swung out with it's hand and knocked Jupiter into the  
wall. The heroine moaned as she picked herself up off  
of the ground.   
"Hah!" Haruna yelled and attacked again.   
Jupiter rolled out of the way and the teacher went flying  
into a bulletin board. The shock loosened it from the  
wall and it slammed into the creature's head. Jupiter  
bolted for a stairway in the middle of the hall. When I  
get there I can let off an attack to stun her. She  
thought.  
"Oh..no you don't!" Haruna yelled and let loose  
another scream from her prone position. it hit the  
fleeing Jupiter in the right leg. Jupiter fell to the ground  
as the wound burned. Haruna extricated herself from  
the remains of the bulletin board and advanced. The  
Sailor Scout turned around to face the creature despite  
the pain.   
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!" she yelled  
unleashing a green disk of lightning at Haruna. The  
creature couldn't react quickly enough and it was  
knocked backwards again slamming into the pile of  
board debris again.  
"You're spunky," Haruna muttered.  
Steve and the mysterious new kid emerged from the  
bathroom at that moment only to see the battle. Jupiter  
dragged herself towards the stairwell. Haruna stood  
back up and moved towards her.   
"That monster is going to hurt that girl!" Steve  
said not noticing that the girl was Sailor Jupiter. "We  
gotta do something."  
"I'll take care of it," the other figure said.  
"You?" Steve asked in surprise.  
"Don't ask stupid questions. When I lead it  
away get to Sailor Jupiter and help her anyway you  
can," the boy said.  
"You mean the girl right?"  
The other boy sighed.   
"Yes.." he muttered.  
Steve ducked into the bathroom.   
The boy slowly picked up a trash can from the  
hall and threw it at the creature. The creature turned  
and growled.  
"Hmm....I'll take care of this nothing and then  
deal with you Jupiter!" Haruna yelled and half ran, half  
flew at the new opponent. The boy dashed down the  
hallway and around the corner. Haruna followed.   
Steve emerged from the bathroom and hurried  
towards Jupiter who continued to crawl towards the  
stairwell.  
"Let me help you," Steve said.   
"Uh....I've got to get to the next floor...warn  
everyone," Jupiter said containing her feelings for Steve  
and her disbelief that he would be in this position.  
"Here," Steve said pulling her up and putting  
her arm over his neck for support. "I'll get you upstairs,  
or die trying."  
"Thank you," Jupiter said dreamily.  
"I never thought the sailor scouts existed."  
"Well we're real Steve," Jupiter said.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"Oh...well...we Sailor Scouts know these  
things."  
"Whatever..let me get you up to the second  
floor."  
"Wait..Steve....you're quicker. Warn  
everyone. Leave me under the stairs so Haruna doesn't  
find me. The other students are more important then I  
am."  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked.  
"Get up there quickly!" Jupiter yelled.   
Steve hurried up the middle stairwell.  
  
Serena slouched in her chair. She was bored.  
"Where's Miss H?" She asked no one in  
particular. "The only time she was ever late was that  
one time," she said.  
When the negaverse had zapped her. Serena  
thought.  
"Who knows what happened to her," Molly  
replied.   
"This is awfully strange though. Someone  
better show up soon or I'm leaving," Serena said.  
"Like you would even try it," Molly said.  
  
"I would. There's no use me hanging around  
here if nothing's going to happen," Serena said.  
Why do I sense something is going to happen?   
Amy thought as she watched from nearby. Something  
bad.  
"I wonder if a teacher can get into trouble for  
being late," Serena said.  
"Sure they can, I'm sure Principal Oksua  
wouldn't be happy if that happened," Molly said.  
"Wouldn't it be funny if Miss Haruna had to  
serve a detention though?" Serena asked.  
"That would be funny," Molly said and began to  
giggle. Serena joined in.  
"You look like something's troubling you,"  
came the squeaky voice of Melvin as he stood next to  
Amy's desk. She turned and looked at him.  
"I'm fine. This is just strange, that's all," She  
said.  
"We should be used to strange stuff shouldn't  
we?" Melvin asked. Amy giggled.  
"Yes, I guess we should."  
"Speaking of strange. You know that guy we  
ran into yesterday..." Melvin began.  
"Not more gossip Melvin," Amy muttered.  
"No, listen. Just think about this. There were  
some things that bugged me about what he said. First  
of all, he knew it was a gossip, yet no one has never  
seen him in the halls before. That's probably because  
they wanted to keep him out of contact with other  
students, but that's not the point. Even if he wasn't  
crazy or anything,, how'd he know about me?   
Furthermore, how'd he know my name and what I  
looked like?"  
"I don't know. Maybe someone's been  
spreading gossip about you," Amy said with a slight  
grin.  
"You think so?" Melvin squeaked.  
"You never..." Amy began to say when she was  
interrupted by Steve's yelling.  
"Everyone! Come on! There's trouble  
downstairs. You gotta get out of here!" he yelled and  
stopped in their doorway.  
"You gotta get out of here!" He yelled.  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
"There's a creature," Steve said.  
"Are you kidding?" Melvin asked.   
"This is some prank Steve," Someone said.  
"I'm not kidding," Steve said.  
"Yeah right," Melvin said.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Serena yelled.  
"Serena," Amy hissed.  
"What?" Serena whispered back.  
"There probably is a creature down there."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Come on."  
"I'm not taking any chances," Serena said and  
hurried outside. Amy following.  
"At least two of you believe me," Steve said.   
"Yeah..well.." Serena said.  
"We'd better get out of here," Amy said.   
"Head for the door call for help."  
"I'll get help all right," Steve said and hurried for  
the far stairwell.  
"Come on Serena. The girl's bathroom, now,"  
Amy whispered. The two hurried down the hall.  
  
Haruna slid to a stop in the middle of a hallway.   
  
"Dang it! Lost him!"   
She then turned and wait back the way we  
came.  
  
Haruna walked onto the second floor from  
another set of stairs and made her way down the  
hallway, attacking every classroom she could as quietly  
as possible. She approached her own classroom  
gleefully. I've always wanted to do this. She thought.   
"Hello class," Haruna said as she appeared in  
the doorway sent a blast of energy towards them. The  
class collapsed unconscious.  
"That was too easy," Haruna said.  
  
"Steve was right," Amy said peering through the  
door. "Miss Haruna's a mutant creature and she's  
draining everyone's energy.  
"Just great, two days, two negaverse attacks,"  
Serena muttered.  
"We'd better transform, but we'll wait for her to  
finish attacking everyone before we strike," Amy said.  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
"She won't expect it," Amy said.  
"Oh."  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter? Are you all right?" Steve asked  
appearing behind the middle stairwell.  
"My leg hurts bad, did you warn them?" Jupiter  
asked.  
"I did, but only two people listened. They're all  
doomed," Steve said.  
"Listen Steve, can you get me to the second  
floor?"   
"Yes, I will."  
"Good, do that, then once you do get out of  
here and call for help."  
"All right, let's go," Steve said. He helped  
Jupiter stand up, and supporting her with his body he  
lead her up the stairs one step at a time.  
  
"That was easy," Haruna said polishing off the  
last class. She turned away and headed towards the  
door.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" came a cry from  
behind her. A blue wave of energy hit Haruna in the  
back and knocked her forward through the stair doors.   
They happened to be closed and she hit hard and  
howled in pain as a mist filled the corridor. She felt  
chilled as Ice had formed around parts of her body.   
She quickly blasted the ice off and turned around. The  
mist cleared and she found Sailor Mercury and Sailor  
Moon facing her.  
"You!" Haruna yelled.  
"Yes us!" The two girls replied.  
"You won't get me!" Haruna yelled and ducked  
into the stairwell.  
"We've got to stop her!" Mercury yelled.   
Mercury replied and she and Sailor Moon went  
racing down the stairs. When they arrived on the first  
floor the corridor was empty. They moved forward  
slowly, waiting for any movement. The seconds passed  
by as they moved down the hallway.   
"Maybe she's gone," Sailor Moon said.   
"Doubtful," Mercury said. A battle cry pierced  
the air and Haruna leapt through a doorway and landed  
right on Mercury knocking the blue haired heroine into  
the wall.   
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon yelled as the creature  
turned towards her. She broke and ran down the  
hallway. The Haruna creature pursued shooting blasts  
of green energy all around her.   
Drain her energy and then finish her off with my  
scream. Haruna thought.  
Sailor Moon tripped as she turned a corner and  
skidded into a classroom landing behind an overturned  
desk. The Haruna creature followed quickly. Gotta do  
something. Sailor Moon thought.  
"Hah!" Haruna yelled and screamed shooting a  
blast at the desk. Sailor Moon rolled away as the desk  
blew apart. She dived forward at the Haruna  
creature's left leg and smashed into it knocking the  
creature off balance and into several desks with a  
crash. Haruna slowly picked herself up. Sailor Moon  
made her scepter appear in her hands and she began to  
yell.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"   
Haruna was quick though and she blasted the  
scepter out of her arms.  
"it's not going to be that easy!" Haruna yelled  
and leapt at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Where are they?" Jupiter asked in frustration  
as she and Steve stood on the second floor.  
"They must be back down on the first floor,"  
Steve said.  
"Dang it, come on," Jupiter said and hobbled  
back to the stair well.   
"Steve, thanks for the help, but this where we  
separate. Get to one of the phones in the classrooms.   
I'm going down to the first floor," She said.  
"How, with your leg," Steve asked.  
"Watch me," Jupiter said with a grin. She sat  
on the stair rail and slid down slowly. At the landing  
she carefully stepped onto her left leg. After another  
trip on the railing she got to the first floor.  
"Good luck Jupiter!" Steve yelled and searched  
for a phone.  
  
Sailor Moon dived into the hall and raced down  
the corridor. The Haruna creature followed.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury cried and  
sent the attack at her teacher from her knees as she  
was still weak. Haruna dodged it and continued her  
pursuit of Sailor Moon. Mercury staggered up and  
moved to follow.  
"Woah...did I get you too?" Jupiter asked  
hobbling up.  
"In a way yes..that's a bad burn on your leg,"  
Mercury said.  
"I'll heal...Sailor Moon's in deep isn't she?"  
"Yes, come on," Mercury said supporting  
Jupiter with her arm.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon, it's over for you,"  
Haruna said as she backed Sailor Moon into a corner.  
"Moon Tiara Magic," The heroine yelled pulling  
her tiara off her head and flinging it quickly unleashing  
her newly regained power. Haruna was so surprised  
that she didn't duck and the attack hit her right in the  
chest. She yelled in pain. Sailor Moon took her  
opportunity and kicked her teacher right in the head  
with a jumping karate kick she had practiced several  
times.   
Gotta get my scepter. She thought and ran  
back down the hall.  
Haruna winced and followed.  
"I'll get you!" she yelled.  
"Not likely!" Mercury and Jupiter yelled  
appearing from behind a corner between Sailor Moon  
and the creature.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap crash!" Jupiter yelled.   
The attack hit Haruna straight on and knocked the  
teacher back ten feet. She skidded along the floor and  
slowly got up.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury cried.   
This attack worked well and the Haruna creature was  
frozen solid by an icy wave. Sailor Moon hurried up  
with her scepter.  
"This is interesting isn't it?" She said.  
"Downright Ironic if you ask me," Mercury  
said.  
"Just ice her," Jupiter said.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor moon  
yelled. as she aimed at the creature. White light  
surrounded it and it cried out as the negaverse part of it  
was purged. Soon only the unconscious form of the  
human Miss Haruna was left lying on the floor.  
"I did it, whew that was close," Sailor Moon  
said.  
"Are you all right?" Mercury said staggering up.  
"I'm okay. How about you guys?"   
"Ehh..I've been better," Jupiter said.   
"We'd better get back to our normal forms  
before everyone starts waking up and get you to a  
hospital Jupiter," Mercury said.  
Sirens filled the air as the numerous emergency  
vehicles, alerted by Steve, raced to the school.  
  
The two came in view of the school and were  
surprised to see the flashing lights of all the police cars  
and various other vehicles that had since pulled up. A  
huge crowd of students and other curious onlookers  
had gathered around.   
"Hmm...I see my friends I've gotta check on  
them!" Mina yelled and ran towards the group. Mike  
shrugged and searched for anyone he knew. Mina  
immediately headed to where Amy and Serena were  
standing. Lita was sitting down nearby, a doctor was  
looking at her leg.  
"What happened?" Mina asked. The two girls  
were careful of their answers because of the doctor  
standing there.  
"Some creature thing attacked everybody,"  
Serena said.   
"Fortunately the Sailor Scouts showed up, but  
Lita here got burned." Amy said.  
"Mina, it was terrible," Serena said.   
"Hey, did you say the Sailor Scouts were here?  
the doctor asked.  
"Sure," Serena said. "Ain't they great?" she  
added looking for praise. The other girls just sighed at  
Serena's arrogance.  
"Great? From what I hear they're greater than  
great," Mike said and the girls all blushed.   
"Well, Lita, this is only a minor injury, and I still  
don't know what exactly caused it, but I can give you  
something to take away the pain and you should be  
back on your feet in a few days," the doctor said.   
"We'll have to take you into the hospital though."  
"Sure," Lita said. The doctor and Lita departed  
in an ambulance, leaving the others to talk amongst  
themselves. In the meantime Raye had arrived.  
"Woah? Looks like someone trashed the  
place," she said.  
"We don't know who I was, but they were  
mean. Luckily those brave and beautiful Sailor Scouts  
showed up and stopped it," Serena said.  
"Can it Serena," Raye snapped realizing exactly  
what Serena was up to.  
  
"You're kidding," Rick said as he, Mike, and  
Steve sat together.  
"No, no. it was true," Steve replied. "I helped  
Sailor Jupiter out. She had been hit in her leg.  
Everyone else had been knocked out, so I had to help  
out."  
"You're not the man come on," Mike said.  
"I'm telling the truth," Steve said.  
"Sure you are..we believe you," Mike and Rick  
said condescending.   
  
"Failure!" Coardite yelled in anger. "That  
idiotic minion I sent to possess the school teacher failed  
such an easy assignment. All it had to do was knock  
out all those students and the we would have not only  
gained the energy, but capture the Sailor Scouts as  
well. How hard could that have been! Well, I'll just  
come up with a better plan. That's all."  
  
Lita lay in the hospital bed and starred out the  
window at the setting sun.   
it's beautiful. She thought. Then her mind  
wandered onto another subject of interest. Steve  
helped me today. Without him we might not have won.   
What a great guy. I really have to get to know him  
better. As soon as I get out of here maybe I'll get the  
chance. 


	7. Chapter 7

007:  
Serena stood at the edge of the castle wall looking down on the moat and the drawbridge. A quick glance at her clothing told her she was in medieval times, and dressed quite regally in fact. She saw a knight ride out the drawbridge.  
"Come back to me soon Darien!" She cried.  
"I will Serena, trust me," Darien said beneath his armor. "Until then, watch out for the catapults"  
"Catapults?" Serena said to herself. "Look out!" Someone cried. Serena turned to see a pig flying right at her. it hit her right in the chest. "Sorry princess!" Came a cry from inside. A castle guard resembling Melvin very closely and standing beside a catapult had said this.  
"Be careful!" Serena yelled back pushing the pig off of her.  
"The enemy is coming!" someone cried. Serena looked out over the wall to see a large herd of cattle racing towards the castle. "Close the gate!" She yelled. As the gate was slowly closed Melvin launched several pigs over the wall towards the cows. Serena couldn't believe her eyes at the sight.  
"Princess watch out for the flying whales"  
someone cried.  
"Now what?" Serena said and looked out to see a sperm whale flying right at her. "Ahh!" she yelled as it impacted knocking her off the wall. She felt herself falling and then suddenly she was lying in bed.  
"This is getting to be more than annoying," she muttered.

After taking some time to dress herself and eat,  
Serena emerged from her house. it was Saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly. Birds were chirping. Beautiful flowers seemed to be everywhere and on everything.  
"What a nice day," Serena said taking it all in. The dreams of the night before had disappeared from her mind as she approached the center of the city. Even though it was early, downtown Tokyo was already filled with people. Most of them were students like here enjoying their day off. Also out in force were the various street vendors trying to get anyone to buy what they were selling. Since most of what they were selling was complete junk there weren't many takers.  
"Hello their girly," one of them said to Serena. "Sailor Moon right"  
"What?" Serena shouted in fear.  
"Right, she's the big thing ain't she these days? Everyone likes Sailor Moon"  
"Oh...right...uh...yeah," Serena gasped still recovering from the shock"  
"Yes, she's something. The Fantastic Femme,  
the Leotarded Lady of Love, the Powerful Princess of um...Power!" he shouted.  
Hmm..I'm not sure it like those nicknames.  
Serena thought.  
"So How'd you like to own a piece of her hair?" the guy asked.  
"What?" Serena asked once again in shock.  
"Sure, I found it. I mean where else are you going to get one of her pieces of hair"  
"Um...I can think of one place," Serena said. "I'm not interested"  
"Okay, okay, how about a piece of the Berlin Wall that Sailor Moon herself chopped off"  
"She wasn't ever at the Berlin Wall," Serena muttered.  
"How would you know? Okay, okay, how about the one hundred percent genuine Sailor Moon T-  
Shirt," the guy said holding up a white T-Shirt with an artists rendering of Sailor Moon emblazoned on the front of it.  
"That's not bad," Serena said. "I'll take it"  
As she paid off the vendor and took her merchandise, a milk truck skidded off the street and hit a telephone pole. The driver hopped out of the cab unharmed as people gathered.  
"Heh heh, well...this is going to be a bit hard to explain," he said as traffic began to back up. What he didn't notice was that the tank that milk was stored in had punctured and was spewing milk all over the road. Over a hill suddenly came a mob of cats which had almost spontaneously formed. They raced down the street and began to drink the milk, adding to the confusion.  
"What a mess," Serena said noticing out of a corner of her eye a dog sitting inside a fence.  
"I know what to do," she said and hurried to the fence and swung it open. The dog raced out into the street barking like crazy. Soon several more dogs had arrived at the call and moved towards the milk.  
"They'll chase the cats away and then things will be fine," Serena said only to see to her amazement the dogs all stop and begin to drink the milk too ignoring the cats entirely.  
Serena moaned.  
"Pretty slick meatball head," the familiar but not very welcome voice of Raye said. Serena turned to see the raven haired girl standing there with her usual scowl.  
"You saw it huh?" Serena asked.  
"Oh yeah, I saw it. Guess you'll just have to settle for you having to have superpowers to be a hero," Raye muttered. "I wish I could stay and chat,  
but I'll be late for karate class"  
With that Raye moved off down the street.  
"Hmm..her criticism was more scathing then normal. She must really be in a bad mood. it's probably over that guy she likes. Actually, thinking about how bad she must feel makes me feel better. I'll have to do that more often," Serena said to herself and after donning her newly purchased T-shirt began to search for something to occupy herself that morning.

Meanwhile at the public library.  
"Quantum Mechanics, for College Students. I've been looking for this book," Amy said laying it out in front of her on the desk.

With her leg in it's condition, there wasn't much Lita could do with herself. it did give her the opportunity to think. She sat in her front yard with her leg propped up on a chair. She remembered the past,  
and the time now seemingly in the distant past. it had been over two years ago when she had fallen in love with Matthew. The minute she had set eyes on him,  
she knew he should be hers. In fact, every girl in her junior high thought the same thing, but she went after him, and she got him. The two had been going for three months and things were going well, but then everything was shattered by a rainy day. Lita and Matthew had taken shelter from a sudden downpour under a gazebo. While she watched the rain fall and saw the beauty in it, Matthew was having other thoughts. "Isn't this nice, even though it's wet?" Lita asked.  
"Uh..Lita. I was going to tell you this sooner,  
but I don't think we should keep seeing each other"  
Matthew had said. She had been so stunned by these words that she had felt sure that she had dreamed them up herself, and she didn't respond.  
"Did you hear me?" He asked. The realization hit her and she whirled around to face him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I mean that it's over," he said. "You're a nice girl, but I've found someone else"  
It was such a heartbreaking experience then that Lita now, two years later couldn't help, but shed a tear. Matthew had walked off into the rain. She had followed for a few feet, but then realized the futility of such a move. She stood there watching him go, the tears swelling inside her eyes as the rain soaked her. Something had interceded then, an umbrella had been placed over her and protected her. Holding it was a boy her age. A boy she knew.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"No, Ken, I'm not," she said.  
"Here take this," Ken said and handed her the umbrella. She took it.  
"Thank you," She said.  
"Your welcome"  
Lita immediately began to feel better. The two had been friends for years and they still were Lita never considered Ken as a boyfriend, and he wasn't. She treated him just as she would treat any other good friend, and they got along fine. it suited Ken fine, since he didn't like complex relationships. Lately the two hadn't seen each other. Ken was a hard worker and his school work didn't leave him much time to see her. Still she tried.  
it was with all this thought that Lita realized that she was truly in love again, or at least truly deluded. Either way, she knew she had to act, but first she needed to call Ken.  
Of course when Mina and Serena walked in she knew she would have to wait a while.  
"Hi there," they both said.  
"Serena, where'd you get that shirt?" Mina asked noticing it for the first time.  
"Someone was selling it. isn't it cool. I've got my own fan base," Serena said.  
"Yeah...young children everywhere love you"  
Lita said.  
"Girls look up to you," Mina said.  
"And forty year old men are obsessed with you. Figure that out," Mike said appearing next to them.  
"Hey Mike," Mina said joyfully.  
"Hey girls, wish I could stay and brighten up your lives some more, but I'm on my way to do some very important business downtown," Mike said.  
"Like what?" Lita asked skeptically.  
"You...know..important business transaction"  
Mike said.  
"You're just buying gum at that candy store aren't you?" Mina asked.  
"So I am," Mike muttered. "But then I'm expected somewhere, so it's a moot point, see ya," he said and hurried away.  
"That's your boyfriend?" Serena asked.  
"He's a nice guy," Mina said.  
"Oh Mina, your heart is too pure to be broken so quickly," Lita said.  
"And what does that mean?" Mina growled.  
"Give it six months and you'll hate that guy enough to throw him off a roof and then drop an anvil on top of him," Lita said.  
"I doubt that," Mina said.  
"Trust me, I know," Lita said.  
This caused Mina to think a little until they were interrupted by the sound of yelling. Down the sidewalk raced Rick Fujimori trailing a pair of pants behind him. He rounded the turn quickly.  
"Hey how you doing," he said as he did so. Seconds later Steve raced down the street after Fujimori, topless, and wearing a bathing suit and a pair of sneakers.  
"Give me back those pants Fujimori!" he shouted.  
"Hi Lita," he added as he raced by her.  
"Hmmm...Lita, I suppose that's a good guy you got there isn't it?" Mina asked viciously.  
"Aw...Mina, let's just give up and become nuns," Lita said.  
"You two are worse than I thought," Serena said.  
"WHO ASKED YOU?" The two snapped back.  
"Sorry," Serena said.  
"Oh that's right, the theory can't be conclusively proposed until that last variable is discerned. it'll take years of intense research just to figure out the parameters," Amy said reading the book intently.

"Let's get Lita something that will cheer her up," Serena said.  
"I think she was pretty cheerful," Mina said.  
"No one's cheerful when they're hurt," Serena said.  
"Oh," Mina said. "So what should we get her"  
"You're the closest to her, what do you think"  
"I'm the closest? How"  
"You guys hang out the most"  
"We spend most of the time arguing"  
"Still, that's hanging out"  
"So you're the closest to Raye then"  
"Absolutely not!" Serena shouted.  
"So what do we get her"  
"I have no idea"  
"Shouldn't we know what our friend likes"  
"We should, but we don't"  
"That's kinda strange"  
The two shrugged.

Relgar perched on a rooftop and stared down at Lita, who was talking on the phone.  
"She has no idea what is in store for her"  
He slowly raised his hand and built it with energy.  
I will incapacitate her with one blow, and then her destruction will be accomplished quite easily.  
A blast of energy flew over his head. He spun.  
"I have no time for your nonsense," He said to the warrior. The warrior just drew his sword and fired. Relgar leapt up and raced forward. The warrior leapt over him and stabbed him again. He dropped behind a house and disappeared.  
"Odd," Relgar said. "Where is he"  
Relgar looked around some more and then built up his energy again. He looked around curiously and then moved towards the wall again. A sword blast flew straight up and slammed into his face knocking him to the ground.  
"You'll pay for that!" Relgar shouted.

Mina and Serena meanwhile were walking back towards Lita's house carrying a cookbook.  
"You know we should have thought of this sooner," Serena said. "But all that stuff we found in the Canadian Memento's shack was really cool too," Mina said.  
"No it wasn't," Serena muttered. "I hate Canada"  
"Most people do," Mina said.  
"Do you hear something?" Serena asked.  
"Like what"  
"Like"  
Relgar slammed into the ground in front of them.  
The two girls jumped and then hurried off down a side street.  
"We know what we have to do now," Mina said.  
Serena for once, was way ahead of her.  
"Cosmic Moon Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
The two transformed quickly. They returned to the street to find Relgar racing down the street narrowly avoiding the warrior's energy blasts. "I will kill Sailor Jupiter! You can't stop me"  
Relgar shouted. "Venus Crescent Beam! SMASH!" Relgar was hit in the head. He fell forward.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her energy chain flew out and connected. Relgar shouted and hopped up, spinning to face the two.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The attack flew at him. He dived out of the way only to be hit by yet another of Venus Crescent Beams and knocked back into the path of the energy.  
"No!" he shouted and vaporized.  
"Not a bad days work," Venus said.  
Sailor Moon smiled.  
"He was after Jupiter though," Venus said. "We should have expected them to try to get her while she was hurt"  
"I guess we should keep an eye on her till she's healed, but I need to sleep sometime"  
The strange warrior dropped to the ground.  
"I'll handle it, I can watch over the house, if they come back, she'll be protected." "Arigato!" the two girls replied. The figure disappeared before they could say anything more.  
"Hey guys," Lita said as Serena and Mina walked in.  
"How's the leg?" Mina asked.  
"Getting better, but still, it feels so weak," Lita said.  
"Here, we got ya a present," Mina said.  
"Yep, it took us five hours to pick up so ya'd better like it," Serena said.  
Lita grinned.

Raye hadn't expected to hear any sound coming out of Central Junior High School as she passed by it heading home from karate class, but surprisingly she did. it wasn't just any sound either, it was music, good music. The minute she heard the tune,  
she fell in love with it. Turning off the sidewalk she began to search for the source. it took her only a minute to find that the school gym was where she was looking for. Peering in an open door Rick, Steve, and Mike. Rick and Steve were both playing guitars. Mike sat in the back of them at a drum set, banging away at a constant beat. Raye just stood there and listened. The song continued for another minute or so. When the three stopped, she contemplated what she should do.  
Rick hasn't been very nice to me of late, but that is good stuff, and they should know that. Maybe I should complement them, but what if they don't appreciate it. Then I'll just be.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a call from inside.  
"Hey! You out there!" She broke out of her thought to see the three guys staring at her. Rick had been the one to call to her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you like it?" Rick replied with a grin.  
"Sure," Raye replied.  
"Well then don't stand out there. Come inside.  
We like to have our audiences where we can see them," Mike said.  
Raye paused a minute then hurried inside. She took a seat in the bleachers across from the group. They broke into another song. Raye once again was impressed by the three's skill and creativity with the rhythm. When that song ended she was surprised to see Rick beckoning to her.  
"All right. Miss Hino, remember this day. You've seen the best band in the world," he said.  
"Right on," The other two guys said.  
"Now. Let's see your talent," Rick finished.  
"Are you kidding?" She asked skeptically, not expecting to be challenged, especially by a boy who up till now showed little interest in her.  
"No. Come on down to the microphone," Rick said. Raye hesitated, but then started moving towards them.  
"You don't know any of my songs," she said.  
"Sure we do," Mike said. He had since moved to a synthesizer situated next to the drum set. "Just follow our lead," Rick said.  
"If you insist," Raye said cynically and stood behind the microphone. Like they'd really know any of my songs. She thought. To her utter shock. The lead in to one of her latest songs was played perfectly in the background. She recovered quickly enough to begin.  
The makeshift group went through the entire song without a hitch.  
"Well, looks like you've got everything you think you have," Rick said.  
"Of course I do," Raye said.  
Mike and Steve laughed.  
"That's a typical Raye response if I ever heard one," Rick said.  
"What's that mean?" Raye said. Her ire rising.  
"You're a beautiful and talented girl, but you have just a tiny bit of arrogance," Rick said.  
"Is that why you've been so hostile to me?" she asked. Unsure how to take that quote.  
"Hostile? Hmm..to be honest. I was just nervous when you were around," Rick said.  
"Nervous? Why?" Raye asked in confusion.  
"You are arrogant, but I must admit, ever since I saw you up there on stage, singing your songs. Well I've had this crush. Up till now, you haven't shown any interest in me, so I've kept my distance. Then you started talking to me and we'll it was a surprise. I mean I can have any other girl in the school if I wanted..." he was cut off as Steve and Mike began to chuckle. He shot a glance back at them and they quieted down. "..but I was always afraid to pursue you for the same reasons I like your personality," Rick finished.  
"Really?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah...and in the detention room...well..I was scared, but I was also testing you," Rick said.  
"Testing me? How"  
"I wanted to see how much you could take. One of the reasons I like you so much is that you're strong, arrogant, easily angered, but strong too. I wanted to see how strong. You reacted to me the way I had hoped, and while it did hurt a little when I hit the wall, you passed the test and here you are back talking to me which proves you're in this for more than just something"  
"Oh. So are you saying you want to go out sometime?" Raye asked nonchalantly.  
"I thought that was the message," Rick said. "Sure," she said.  
"Yes," Rick said openly.  
"And while were on the subject of arrogance to be perfectly honest. You're a pompous jerk," Raye replied.  
"Ooooo," Mike and Steve said.  
"You two! Out," Rick and Raye said in unison. Mike and Steve made a mock salute and walked out.  
"Pompous? Hmm...I guess I am," Rick said. "Don't worry though. You'll always be the most arrogant person in school. Your title's safe," he said sarcastically.  
"Are you looking to get kicked in the head"  
Raye said amused and dismayed at the same time.  
"Well...if it'll help the relationship. Why not"  
Rick said. "Go ahead. Kick me"  
"I was only joking," Raye said. This isn't the same guy I was leering at. She thought. Not that this guy is a problem.  
"Come on. I can take it," Rick said moving out into the center of the Gym.  
"No," Raye said.  
"Oh, come now. A strong willed girl like you can't even throw a kick"  
"Rick I could, but I don't want to hurt you"  
"You can't do it"  
"Wanna bet?" Raye asked.  
"Sure. If you hurt me, you pick the place we go on our date. If you don't. I pick the place," Rick replied.  
If I kick him and he collapses. We'll be spending our date in the hospital. Still maybe a kick to the chest could set this guy straight. Raye thought.  
"All right, all right. If you'll just shut up about it," Raye said.  
"Fine," Rick said and took up a fighting a stance. Raye did the same.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Bring it on," Rick said. Raye kicked, aiming for Rick's stomach. She hadn't put as much force into it as she could have. She didn't want to hurt him really. Before the kick could connect though, Rick's hand shot out and deflected it knocking her off balance. She didn't have time to make a shout of dismay before tumbling towards the ground. She was surprised again,  
when she didn't hit, but was instead lifted upwards. Rick had grabbed onto her arm. "Told you," He said. "Rick Fujimori, karate student, nice to meet you"  
"You set me up," Raye said.  
"Wasn't it neat though"  
"If you didn't look so good I'd slap you," Raye said.  
"Thank you," Rick said.  
"Those two have really hit it off," Mike said watching from the doorway.  
"Will it last though?" Steve asked.  
"Good question. They seem to be able to put up with each other. That's a start. We all know Rick's had his trouble with women and some odd habits"  
"He can get them. He just can't keep them or he doesn't want to"  
"That reminds you. What about you?" Mike asked.  
"Me?" Steve replied.  
"Sure? You know that Lita girl has the hots for you"  
"How do you know that"  
"Mina told me"  
"Oh, that's right. Mina...you're new girlfriend"  
Steve said with a laugh. The fact that Mike had a girlfriend was always good for a few laughs.  
"I don't know what you're problem is. She's wonderful"  
"She's not who I'm worried about," Steve said.  
Rick and Raye had meanwhile approached the two and had been listening in as they spared back and forth.  
"Didn't I tell you two to scram?" Rick asked.  
"We did. Only we came back," Mike replied.  
"Wise guy," Rick said. "Me and Raye are going to the park. You guys handle the equipment"  
"Sure Rick. We'll throw your stuff off the roof so we don't have to lug it home," Steve said.  
"Whatever works," Rick said. This hasn't been a bad day at all. Raye thought.  
Amy was surprised, but not in a bad way, to see Serena on her doorstep. Having returned from the library, the girl genius had been hoping to find one of her friends.  
"Hey Amy, are you busy?" Serena asked.  
"I usually am, but I'm glad to see you," Amy replied with her polite smile.  
"Uh..that's great, so what are you doing"  
"Just some studying," Amy said.

"Well I really should make sure all the equipment's been saved," Rick said. "I really don't trust those two with anything valuable"  
"Ok," Raye said. "So were you happy? I mean...uh did I pass the one date test?" she asked.  
"So you heard about that did you?" Rick asked.  
Raye nodded nervously.  
"Sure, you did," Rick said. "Which is what I expected from the start"  
"Oh, good," Raye said. "So what does that mean? Is there a second date test or something"  
"Not really," Rick said. "Now we just see how things go"  
"Cool!" Raye shouted.  
Rick laughed.

"And I don't want to go near Raye, she seems awfully messed up right now and with Darien gone, well here I am," Serena said.  
"It's always good for me to have a friend over. it reminds me that there's more to life than just studying," Amy said. "Back when I was at Brighton Academy everyone was so competitive that no one really had friends," Amy said.  
"Hmm..that must have stunk. I mean, being smart is one thing, but no friends," Serena said.  
"I realize now how bad it was. I'm worried though"  
"About what"  
"The negaverse has been really good at attacking us. They know where we go to school, where we live, everything"  
"I see," Amy said. "I've noticed something else. Haven't you always found it strange that many times the negaverse acts irrationally almost to the point of utter stupidity?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah. it seems like they trip themselves up. Why would they do that?" Serena asked suddenly intrigued.  
"I think that the negaverse so evil that they all possess arrogance and overconfidence," Amy replied.  
"Yeah, that makes sense," Serena said.  
"Think about it. Respect is a very honorable virtue. In history some of our the greatest battles were won because a Leader not only knew his enemy, but also respected him. The negaverse doesn't respect us. They don't believe humans are a threat. They think they're the best because of the cruelty inside them and the fact that we've beaten them every time doesn't change that"  
"While we're on the subject Amy. Why do you think they always attack Tokyo. The world is very large, so why always here where we are"  
"I have a theory on that too"  
"You always do"  
"This is probably their power base, we know the negaverse is after energy, and they want to conserve it as much as possible. it may be easier just to keep attacking here. Also, it may be a matter of revenge now. They may have to get rid of us first,  
before their plans for invasion continue"  
"Boy you're smart," Serena said.  
"Don't talk like that Serena, you can do anything if you put your mind to it"  
"Don't get cliche with me Amy. I know my limitations"  
"No you don't. You create them, but we saw how you did in math. You can go farther"  
"Enough with the pep talk"  
"Okay, let's change the subject. Did Lita look all right today when you saw her? Getting attacked last night probably wasn't fun for her," Amy said.  
"She seemed fine, I guess she's used to it. What I don't understand is why it's taking so long for her leg to heal. Usually when we defeat the negaverse everything goes back to normal"  
"The difference is her leg was burned Serena. The burn was caused by negaenergy, but once the burn itself set in, it was completely human. So when we killed the creature, it still has to heal. Lita's health and her powers probably sped up the process though"  
"Hmm...this is depressing you know that. I come over to see you and we talk about the negaverse. We should have more in common than just who we fight"  
"We do Serena, we're friends, we know a lot about each other"  
"But me and you, we're so different"  
"Are we really"  
"Yes, I mean, you're vocabulary is ten times as big as mine is. You've read every book in existence as far as I can tell. I read comic books"  
"Serena, there's nothing wrong with comic books"  
"That's not all Amy, you're such a hard worker, I'm a slacker. We would never be friends if we hadn't run into each other fighting the negaverse"  
"Maybe, or maybe not"  
"Come on, I thought you were a pompous jerk,  
a brain farm reject, and I would have continued to do that I guess"  
"Would you really have"  
"Well you would have thought less of me still"  
"Maybe, but that's not the point. We're friends now. We've been through a lot. I didn't think we needed to prove that to each other"  
"I'm just feeling to well, with Darien gone and Mina and Lita in love and Raye in this phase of hers...well I feel so ..lonely and I've actually thought about things, and it's...depressing"  
"Serena, perk up. That's what you're best at"  
"Easy for you to say. I think I'll go home. Let me guess...back to the work." "Yes. I've got some catchup work in Life Sciences to do before I get to work on our history paper," Amy said.  
"You're kidding. Catchup work?" Serena asked.  
"Yes. I'm only on chapter 29," Amy said.  
"Isn't Melvin on chapter 23"  
"Yes, but if I'm going to stay ahead of things, I need to read ahead"  
"I don't get it Amy. Why would you do that? I mean wouldn't it make sense to just concentrate on the chapter you're on"  
"it probably would, but I can't help it. After I've read a chapter for the fifth or six time. I fully understand it, I want to go even farther"  
"Well good for you," Serena said and opened the door.  
"Serena, by the way, I'm still around if you need me. You showed some potential, you just need to bring it out"  
"Well...all right. How about tomorrow you come by and help me out." 


	8. Chapter 8

008:

Serena walked down the street carefully hoping not to attract any attention. It was quiet, peaceful, but that didn't calm her nerves any. Suddenly a sound came from behind. She whirled around in surprise.. Standing there was Darien.  
"Darien!" She shouted.  
"Yes Serena. I'm back," he said and walked towards her. The two hugged. This is great...it must be really him. Serena thought. He's not turning into a fish or something. "I missed you Serena," Darien said.  
"I missed you too," Serena said. "Then you won't mind that I brought my brought my friend back with me"  
"No, of course not"  
"Okay," Darien said and left the embrace. "Here he is"  
Out of the shadows marched a guy about Darien's age with a blonde hairdo.  
"Ah...so she's the girl you were telling me about?" the guy asked.  
"Yeah," Darien said.  
"Hmm...not as plump as I expected." "What?" Serena shouted.  
"Oh...sorry..didn't mean to offend you. I mean...you have lost weight while Darien's been gone right? I mean the way he described you I thought you were at least thirty pounds fatter," the guy said.  
"WHAT!" Serena shouted and kicked Darien in the head. Darien fell to the ground.  
"As for you..." she said turning to the new guy. "Hah...do you really think you can hurt me"  
the guy said with a sly grin.  
"Of course I do you jerk"  
"Well...then...you're in for a surprise. Say hello to a few friends of mine"  
The guy stepped aside revealing a pair of tall cakes sitting on the sidewalk.  
"What the?" Serena said. This situation baffled her.  
"You know you want to eat them. They're chocolate," the guy said in as a persuasive voice as he could muster.  
"Do you honestly think that I'm going to be distracted by food?" Serena said indignantly.  
"Well..no...but that's why I brought the cement mixer"  
"What"  
She heard a strange whistling sound and looked up to see a cement mixer truck dropping towards her. She screamed.  
Then Serena woke up.  
"AHHHHHHH!" She shouted before realizing her situation.  
"That dream was actually scary...I don't think I'm improving..." She muttered and glanced at her clock. The alarm was going off.  
"Wow..it's actually set for the right time and I'm up. I can't be late for school today," she said sporting a brief smile until she realized something else.  
"It's Sunday isn't it?" She muttered and contemplated hitting herself over the head with a mallet. "Oh well..." she said and climbed out of bed.  
The city of Tokyo was once again glowing in sunlight. Plants were filled with color, birds flew across the sky and the clouds floated through the blue sky. Everything was peaceful. Serena despite her troubles decided it was best to go for a walk. Not much was happening as it was still early, but that suited her fine.  
She didn't really want to talk to anyone. A truck passed by marked HAM to GO. 24 hours a day-Ham delivery.  
"Whoever needs ham delivered 24 hours a day is no one I want to know," Serena said. "Hey Serena," came a strange squeaky voice.  
She started and turned to see Melvin standing there. After bonking him on the head once for good measure she scowled at him.  
"Melvin. When are you going to learn to stop sneaking up on people!" She shouted. "Sorry..." he said in between chews of something he was eating. She noticed under his right arm was a package marked HAM to GO.  
"You had a Ham delivered to your house"  
Serena muttered.  
"Yeah...I was up late studying and I needed one. Not many places would deliver at three AM, but this place came through"  
She bonked him on the head again causing a piece of ham to go flying out of his mouth and smash into a nearby tree. It embedded itself in the trunk.  
"Hey!" Melvin said. Serena turned and hurried away. That felt good. She thought.

In another part of the city was the barn shaped City Gymnastics Academy. Inside was all the various equipment a Gymnastics school needed. Vaults,  
uneven bars, gym mats. Mina swung around the uneven bar with a great amount of speed. She circled around a second time gathering even more momentum, then at a high point in the third revolution she let go and flipped forward. As she planted her feet into the mat she couldn't help but smile in triumph.  
"Good one Mina," he coach said standing beside the uneven bars. "You've been at this for a few hours now. I think you're ready. Just be at the arena at four"  
"Right coach. I'll be there," Mina said. The coach walked off. Mina headed to her gym bag and began to clean up her various equipment.  
"Looks like we've got a new champ," Mike said walking up next to her.  
"Hmm...I wish that we're true. I hear Iria Romanova is even better this year," Mina said putting a pair of sneakers on.  
"Well if Romanova's so sure she's going to win,  
how come she was in the audience for the past three hours scouting you"  
"I didn't even see her. Are you sure?" Mina said in disbelief as she put on skirt and a T-shirt over her leotard.  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I guess I'm not the only one crazy enough to get up at 6 AM just to watch you practice," Mike answered.  
"Romanova's not crazy. She's just committed," Mina said.  
"Oh...well...I'm the only crazy one then. I get a lot of that," Mike said. "I mean heck, we haven't even gone out on a date yet and here I am. I must be insane"  
"I'll believe it," Mina said with a grin. "Still"  
she said frowning again. "I've competed against Romanova in ten different competitions and she's beaten me every time. It seems nothing I ever do is good enough to beat her"  
"Look at it this way. This stuff you do is hard. You should feel good just that you can do it. It doesn't matter how many medals you win," Mike said. "Well at least not to me anyway"  
"That's kind of you, but I want to win," Mina said. "Then you have to try. Still...I was so happy the day I just did a back handspring, in fact I never learned anything else," Mike said. "I thought I'd quit while I was ahead"  
"Back handspring. I think I learned that when I was six," Mina said.  
"Whoopdie doo," Mike said with fake apathy.  
"You're jealous. I can tell," Mina said teasingly.  
"I am not. Besides, I may only be able to a back handspring, but I can do it just as well as anyone out there today," Mike said.  
"Really?" Mina said skeptically.  
"I get air too," Mike said.  
"You get what"  
"Elevation. Distance too, let me show you"  
"All right"  
Mike lined himself up with the mats behind him and jumped backward flipped onto his hands and then a second later propelled himself further backwards landing on his feet again perfectly. "That is impressive," Mina said. "You did go very high and your form was perfect. Of course when I do it I add a flip to it in the end," she said proudly.  
"You sound like Raye," Mike said.  
"Take that back!" Mina said and smacked him across the face. She then realized how rash she had been.  
"Whoops, sorry," she added. "Uh...yeah," Mike said rubbing his cheek. "I guess those Raye jokes don't go over well. Still...at least I'm getting slapped by women now"  
. "I don't even want to know. Come on let's get some breakfast," Mina said.

Several blocks away in Steve's garage.  
"Pliers," Steve said.  
"Pliers," Rick said handing the tool to him.  
"Screwdriver"  
"Screwdriver"  
"Battery"  
"Battery"  
"Aladdin's magic lamp"  
"Aladdin's...what?" Rick said stopping.  
"Oh...come on it's right here," Steve said picking an immaculately decorated oil lamp off of a shelf. He placed it on the table next to him. Rick's eyes widened.  
"Oh...you didn't think I had one of these did you?" Steve asked.  
"No...most people don't," Rick said.  
"Now I'll call the genie"  
"You'll what?" Rick muttered skeptically.  
"Watch," Steve said. He rubbed the lamp. A few seconds later red smoke began to pour out of it. "This is disturbing," Rick said. He had reached a point of utter confusion.  
"Three, two, one," Steve muttered under his breath and ducked. The lamp exploded showering Rick with red clay.  
"Ahh..geez...the genie spontaneously combusted," Steve emerged from the floor saying. Rick grinned.  
"Yeah...that's funny," he said and kicked Steve in the groin. Steve fell to the ground and moaned.  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Raye asked. Rick whirled around to see her and Lita standing there. "Oh...hi," Rick said in one of his few moments of embarrassment.  
"Hmm...Steve's writhing in pain on the ground and you're covered in red gunk. Is there something we should know?" Lita asked.  
"Ehh..." Rick muttered. "How's it going?" Steve wheezed. 

Coardite stood in his cavern starring at a projection of the city of Tokyo. A creature walked in and stood in front of him.  
"You wanted to see us Coardite," the creature said.  
"Yeah, you wanted see us," Another voice said emanating from the creature.  
"I don't think he wanted to see you," a third voice said.  
"Cut it out," a fourth voice said.  
"You're very annoying, Juterio. However,  
you're also the best minion, ahem.. minions I have suited for this mission," Coardite said.  
"Which is?" The first voice asked.  
"Humans have to eat to survive..." Coardite began.  
"Do we get to eat humans?" The third voice asked.  
"Shut up," the fourth voice said.  
"Be quiet!" Coardite yelled.  
"Sorry," the four voices said.  
"Now, many humans eat at these places,  
restaurants," Coardite continued. As he talked projections of restaurants appeared behind him.  
"You're job is to take over one of these restaurants. When the human's come in wait for the place to be filled then steal all of their energy. Then hide your victims and do it again. Understand"  
"Yes," the first voice said.  
"Sure," the second voice said.  
"You never understand these plans," the third voice muttered.  
"I do to," the second voice said.  
"What? You wanna fight?" the third voice replied.  
"Anytime pal," the second said.  
"Oh will you two cut it out," the fourth voice muttered.  
"Shut up! All of you," Coardite said.  
"When your on the mission, do not reveal yourselves though unless you are attacked by the Sailor Scouts! Got it?" "Yes," the first voice said.  
"YES," the second said.  
"Yeah, right," the third said.  
"One of these days," the second said.  
"Hmm...can't you two get along?" the fourth asked.  
"Stay out of this or I'll beat you to a pulp too"  
the second voice said.  
"You and who's body," The third said.  
"For the last time, Shut up!" Coardite yelled. "Now, there is one last thing. If by chance you see any of these girls," Coardite said and a projection of Lita,  
Mina, and Serena appeared in the air.  
"I want you to as covertly as possible eliminate them immediately"  
"Yes sir," the first voice said.  
"You got it," the second voice said.  
"I soon will be feasting on human brains," the third said.  
"Let's go," the fourth said as Juterio walked out.  
"I hate those multiple personality creatures"  
Coardite muttered.

That night, Lita wandered the now darkening streets of the city. She still limped with her wound slowly healing and that slowed her down somewhat. Still eventually she peeked inside the arcade. The place was filled with people playing the various games. "Lita?" Came a voice behind her. She spun around so fast that she tripped and fell on her face. Luckily her leg sustained no damage. "Are you all right?" Andrew said hurrying to her side. "I'm sorry to have startled you"  
"it's all right," Lita said blushing. "You sure?" Andrew said helping her up.  
"Of course I am," Lita replied. "But thanks for asking"  
"That's good"  
"So whatcha doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing really. I got off work an hour ago and have been looking for some excitement"  
"Really? So have I. Maybe we can find some together." "Sure. Why not," Andrew said.  
Yes! Lita thought. it didn't matter to her that Andrew had a girlfriend. The time spent with him was just for fun. "So how's your girlfriend doing?" Lita asked as the two walked down the street.  
"Oh, she'll be in Africa for another year or so. I really miss her, but I'm glad she's enjoying herself over there," Andrew said.  
"Me too," Lita said flirtingly.  
"Something happened to your leg"  
"Sports injury," Lita said. 

"I wonder where Mike is," Mina asked herself as she walked down the street. After her gymnastic class she had hoped to find her boyfriend who had since disappeared, but so far she had no luck.  
Boy I was lucky to find him. He seems perfect for me, as long as his sister isn't around. I wonder what he does for hobbies. He didn't really say. Aside from tell jokes, there must be more to him then that. There'd better be. I mean after today's little debacle, he embarrassed me, but that can't be all there is too him.  
She saw Lita walking towards her.  
"Hey Lita!" She yelled. Lita noticed her and hurried over.  
"What have you been up to?" Mina asked.  
"I was just spending some time talking to Andrew. Of course now that I've found someone more accessibe I can stop flirting with him at least"  
"That's good"  
"I wish I knew where Steve was though. I'd sorta like to get to know him better"  
"Yeah...I've been wishing Mike would show up myself"  
"I wonder what those two do at home"  
"I was wondering that myself."

"This won't work," Mike said.  
"Sure it will," Steve said.  
"I don't think so"  
"Trust me"  
"Famous last words"  
"Listen..all we've done is taken a remote control helicopter and stuck a small stink bomb on it"  
"That's not a good thing"  
"Not for our enemies it isn't. Just watch"  
"Mind if I take cover"  
"Wimp," Steve said. Their remote control chopper lifted off the ground with it's small payload. it hovered above the ground at about ten feet.  
"Now..I use the rewiring job I did to set off the bomb," Steve said and pressed a button on his control.  
The helicopter exploded in a fireball and crashed to the ground.  
"Oh...the humanity..." Mike muttered as the stink filled their noses. 

"We're going out for dinner?" Serena asked.  
"Yes Serena," her mother said. "After you did so well on that test we had to reward you. We thought we'd take you to that place you liked.  
"Oh, thank you," Serena said joyfully. Things were beginning to look up.  
Later that night. Serena, her father, mother, and brother Sammy, had arrived at the family restaurant a little past six o'clock that night. "So what are you ordering?" her father said after they had taken their seat.  
"The biggest thing on the menu," Serena replied.  
"Go ahead Serena we don't do this that often"  
her mother said.  
"Yeah, get fat," her brother whispered to her.  
"Sammy...would you like to have a nice little bump on your head?" she whispered back. Before he could respond, her father broke into small talk.  
"You know what though Serena. If you really try, I think you can pull those grades up. it's just a matter of you putting your intelligence to use. After all it's in your genes to be smart. I mean after all I am your father"  
"Ahem your not the only one who passed genes on to her," her mother said.  
"Well..I guess you did some of the work," her father said in jest.  
"Some of the work?" her mother said a bit angrily.  
"Just kidding, just kidding," her father replied. Serena and Sammy just glanced at each other,  
embarrassed by their parents. They ordered and were given their food a few minutes later. They all dug in and a half hour later, her family had finished. She still had a pile of food in front of her. "Wow, this is great," she said and continued.  
"Haven't you had enough Serena?" her father groaned.  
"No, I'm a growing girl," Serena said.  
"I bet your waist grew tonight," Sammy muttered.  
"Quiet you," Serena said.  
"Excuse me, but would you like some complementary desert," a waiter said appearing next to the table.  
"Complementary? You mean free?" her father asked.  
"Yes," The waiter said.  
"Sure," the father said.  
"Me too," her mother said.  
"Count me in," Sammy said.  
"Oh...I've still got so much to eat, no...I won't have any," Serena said.  
"Are you sure, it's very good," The waiter said.  
"No...that's all right," Serena said.  
"As you wish," The waiter said. "In fact..I think I have to go the bathroom"  
Serena said and headed off to restroom. it was at that very moment that Juterio noticed her out of the corner of his eye of one of his faces. "Hmm...change of plans. Time to drain their energy and bag Sailor Moon," he said. Serena finished using the facilities and was about to leave the restroom when she heard several screams as the restaurants customers were being drained off all their energy. The door to bathroom blew open. She whirled around. Juterio was standing there. "Oh no!" Serena yelled.  
"Hello Sailor Moon. I guess you don't have any snappy speeches for me tonight do you," Juterio said.  
"Heh heh, yeah...looks like you're going to get your little face smashed in," the second voice said.  
"Among other things," the fourth voice added.  
"Then your brains are mine," the third voice said.  
"Will you stop it with the brains stuff. it's been done," the second voice said.  
"You just try and make me," the third voice said.  
"Never mind that, we have Sailor Moon cornered remember?" the first voice said.  
"Ah..yes," the other three voices said and suddenly all four of them began to laugh.  
Serena backed up, right into the wall. "Nowhere to go," Juterio said. The anxiety built up within her, Serena didn't know what to do until noticed the powdered soap dispenser was right next to her. She made a split decision and ripped it off the wall, it wasn't held onto it very sturdily. A second later threw it at Juterio, it exploded at impact all over him, several of the particles landed in his various eyes. "Agh! You little...agh!" his four faces yelled. Serena knocked him out of the way by him. She raced out of the bathroom and out the door of the restaurant.  
Juterio emerged from the bathroom angrily. As she ran the fear began to subside and the anger built. In her state of mind she forgot about calling her friends for help. I've got to transform and destroy this thing once and for all. it's time to fight! She ducked down behind a bush in case any bystanders were watching.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She screamed and her transformation began. Her top and bow materializing on her chest, her boots wrapping themselves around her legs and coalescing into matter,  
her skirt swirling as it appeared around her waist and her tiara coming together on her forehead, and then it was done. She stood up and prepared to face the advancing Juterio. A multicolored stream of energy flying through the air interrupted that thought as the warrior appeared out of the night and stood between her and Juterio.  
"You...what a surprise," Juterio's first voice said.  
"Hah," the second voice said.  
"Your brains will be most satisfying," The third voice said.  
"This is not a challenge," The fourth voice said.  
"Hmm...you call that a sword," the first voice said and the other three began to laugh.  
Suddenly in the minion's hand a sword appeared flying out into the sky, it was at least twenty feet tall , a blade of pure black energy.  
"Now, let's fight," the first voice said. The other three voices agreed quickly.  
The warrior instantly shot a blast of energy from his sword so quickly that Juterio just barely blocked it.  
"You're going to regret that!" The four voices said in unison and swung their sword. it was so long that Sailor Moon, still standing behind the bush even had to jump out of the way. The warrior meanwhile rolled to the right of the attack as the blade hit the ground and cut through the pavement. He came up shooting and shot a blast right into Juterio's chest. The creature let out a cry of agony and staggered back,  
only to recover and advance again.  
"Stand aside uh..whoever you are," Came Sailor Moon's voice assertively. Juterio paused to await the next move of his opponents.  
"What?" Juterio asked.  
"I said stand aside," Sailor Moon said. "it's time for me to take care of this trash"  
She advanced ahead of the warrior and stared down Juterio.  
"Okay," he replied said confused and jumped away.  
"Now you're going to pay!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You and the rest of your negaverse garbage have hurt so many people! You almost took my love away from me! You almost killed my friends, and now you come back and try to do the same! You spent this week trying and failing to take over this city. You are scum and I've had enough of it. I've got better things to do then fight you jerks, I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and on behalf of the Moon, my friends, the people of Earth I will punish you!" She yelled with such anger and force that even the arrogant Juterio stepped back a minute.  
"She's mad," the second voice said.  
"I'd say so," the fourth agreed.  
"So what? Let's get her," the third voice said.

Juterio swung his sword at her, she leapt into the air and feeling the powers within her flipped forward, her uniform, changing color from red and blue to orange, as she used Venus's aura. She then flew forward, turning red and lined up a kick with Juterio's head. Juterio was so stunned by her offense that he couldn't react and was plowed into the ground. Sailor Moon flipped backwards a couple of times carefully and landed. Juterio growled and stood up, his sword retracted, and instead he fired at her with several bolts of energy. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way again and cartwheeled along the ground away from the attacks. She came up and struck first, turning green as she did. She punched Juterio in his third face with such force that the creature was knocked to the ground again.  
"Insolent girl!" the first voice yelled.  
"You will feel the ultimate pain now," the second voice said.  
"Bring it on," Sailor Moon yelled contemplating an idea using Mercury's aura. Juterio let another barrage fly. This one was harder to avoid, but Sailor Moon managed to duck. She pulled her tiara off.  
"Moon tiara magic!" She yelled and threw it. Juterio readied himself, but not for long as it flew around him and came back to her.  
"You missed," Juterio said not realizing what a cliche that term was. Suddenly two nearby street lamps fell inward, their poles weakened by well placed tiara hits and they crashed on top of the creature,  
smashing in his second face.  
"Impressive," the warrior said observing everything.  
Juterio staggered up in a rage. Sailor Moon charged at him, turning green as she did so, she hit him with a left,  
a right, and then a combination finishing it up with a powerful uppercut which pushed Juterio into a wall. The heroine flipped backwards again and pulled out her scepter.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she cried and Juterio began to cry out in pain, unleashing a final attack as he died. The attack missed her, but caught the rarely surprised the warrior off guard and hit the tree branch he was perched on and the mystery hero crashed to the ground. Sailor Moon glanced over to see him picking himself up and cursing angrily.  
"You all right?" She asked.  
"Uh...sure," he muttered.  
"What's the deal with you anyway? Who are you"  
"I never really came up with a name"  
"How about Maverick"  
"Maverick"  
"Sure, I think it suits you"  
"All right"  
"Who are you? Why do you do this"  
"It's a sad story, and I doubt you'd care"  
Maverick said and stood up and walked away. Only to turn back suddenly.  
"Don't worry, he still loves you," he said.  
"What?" Sailor Moon said in shock. "How do you know"  
"Can't say, but it's true," Maverick said and hurried into the dark.  
"Well...this has been one heck of a night"  
Sailor Moon muttered. "Where is everyone else? Oh that's right. I never called them," She said and began to laugh at herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

009:  
Another night, another dream. Serena walked  
along the stone ground trying to understand where she  
was. She looked around and there she saw the Earth  
shining in the sun's light. Another look showed her she  
was standing in front of the Moon palace. Her home in  
the silver millennium. "Well this isn't too bad," she  
said to herself and walked along.  
Suddenly a figure appeared beside her. She  
looked quickly, but it was only Darien dressed in the  
armor of a knight.  
"Scared?" he asked.  
"You startled me," she said.  
"Oh...sorry. Say...aren't you afraid of the  
guard's catching you?"  
"Oh that's right. I'd better go," he said and  
hurried of.  
"Wait no! Come back..I just meant  
that...aw..." she muttered.  
"Serena...what is wrong with you?" the familiar  
voice of Luna.  
"Aw...geez I must be late for school again,"  
Serena muttered.  
"No I'm down here," Luna said walking beside  
her.  
"Oh..where have you and Artemis been  
anyway?"  
"We've been doing important things that  
needed attention, but what is with you lately? You  
can't have a single dream where anything goes right."  
"Well that's how dreams are?"  
"Not necessarily."  
"I can't believe we're talking about this. We're  
in a dream right now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure. I'm here in the moon  
kingdom. I couldn't do that unless it was a dream."  
"Maybe, but Serena. Can I ask you one  
thing?"  
"Sure."  
"Does this seem like it's in a dream?"  
A second later Coardite appeared in front of her and  
before she could scream he had grasped her neck with  
his claw.  
"Hah....got you," he said.  
"No!" Serena shouted and suddenly Coardite  
was gone and she was in her bed. She looked at the  
clock. It said two AM.  
"Oh...I can still sleep," She said to herself.   
Then there was a large stomping noise.   
"What the?" she said and walked over to her  
window. Outside in the street she saw a large lizard  
destroying buildings.  
"Oh no!" she shouted as her house trembled.   
Suddenly a rose the size of a bus flew through the air  
and hit the lizard knocking it downward and hitting the  
ground. Then suddenly she saw Tuxedo Mask  
standing there, only he was thirty feet tall.  
"Darien! What happened?" She yelled.  
"Oh...not much," he said.   
"You're here to save the world aren't you?"  
"No...not really," he said and pushed over a  
building himself.  
"What? You're not supposed to that," she said.  
"Why should I care?" he said and grabbed  
Tokyo Tower pulling it over his head and smashing it  
on his knee. The lizard creature had since disappeared.  
"Why is he doing this?" she asked.  
"it's your fault Meatball Head," Raye said  
suddenly standing beside her.  
"Yeah, it's not like he's in control of this  
dream," Lita said.  
"You've got a pretty warped mind Serena,"  
Mina said.  
"According to all my calculations, you have a  
severe cerebral disorder," Amy said.  
"Dang it Amy, even in my dreams you're too  
smart for me," Serena growled. The massive Tuxedo  
Mask continued his rampage. Serena watched in  
horror as building after building collapsed.  
"What can I do?" she asked.  
"Nothing," Came another voice and suddenly a  
thirty foot tall Maverick was standing there.  
"Come Tuxedo Mask, this is a dumb takeoff on  
the Mighty Morphine Powder Rangers and you know  
it," the figure said.   
"Shut up you! Since when do you have the  
right to stand in the same place as me? I'll have you  
know I was saving these girl's butts long before you  
showed your face."  
"I don't show my face, I'm wearing a helmet."  
"Hah...that's not the point!"   
The two lunged at each other and began to wrestle.  
"This is pathetic, even for you," Raye said.  
"Oh..shut up Raye!" Serena shouted and  
leveled the girl with a punch.   
"Wow...that felt good," Serena thought before  
noticing that the Tuxedo Mask and Maverick battle had  
caused the two to come crashing towards her house.  
"Oh no," she said and woke up with a start.  
"Geez...can't I get one night's sleep without  
something like that?" she asked herself and looked at  
the clock.  
"Six O' Clock. I can still make it to school on  
time," she said and hurriedly got up. "I'm sure not going  
to sleep again, but did all that mean anything?"  
  
An hour later she was out in the street and  
heading towards school. it was a beautiful sunny day  
and she couldn't help, but feel happy. The dreams  
passed out of her mind as she took in the sunshine. A  
few minutes into her trip she found herself coming onto  
Amy and Lita walking towards school.  
"So my leg is almost as good as new. I'm  
trying to keep my weight off of it, but as you can see  
the limp is pretty much gone," Lita said.  
"That's great," Amy said.  
"Yeah, I'm just glad I can fight again."  
"Well I'd be careful, you don't want to reinjure  
it," Amy said.  
"Hey guys," Serena said hurrying up.   
"Serena? What are you doing up this early?"  
Amy asked.  
"Long story," Serena muttered.  
"Well you'll actually make it on time today,  
congratulations," Lita said.  
"Yeah...well..I could use some of that," Serena  
said.  
"Why?" her other two friends asked  
concernedly.  
"Oh..I just had some more bad dreams.   
They're always so strange, but these ones seemed to  
have some deeper meaning," Serena said.  
"You think so?" Amy asked.  
"Why don't you tell us what happened," Lita  
said.  
"All right," Serena said.  
When they actually reached school the two had heard  
the whole story.  
"That is weird," Lita said.  
"You really leveled Raye with one punch?"  
Amy asked.  
"That's not the point," Serena said. "What  
about that figure and Tuxedo Mask fighting and Luna  
criticizing me and stuff."  
"I don't know. You'll just have to see," Amy  
said.  
"I wish I could give you more info, but I  
wouldn't know," Lita said.  
"Hmm..well here we are," Serena muttered.   
The talk had ruined her happy mood and the lack of a  
conclusion didn't help.  
  
"This is getting very annoying. My idiot  
subordinates couldn't retrieve water out of a lake! I  
need a minion who doesn't act irrationally. Someone or  
something..that follows out their orders to the letter no  
matter what. Hmm...where could I find one? I've got  
it. I'll build it!" Coardite said and began to laugh  
  
Steve was busily looking through one of his  
books when he was surprised, and yet not surprised to  
see Lita saunter up.  
"Hey...Steve...how's it coming?"  
"Fine Lita, fine," Steve said.  
"Tough assignment huh?"  
"Yes it is."  
"I could help you out, I'm sort of a history buff."  
"I've noticed," Steve muttered.  
"Steve. Why is it that you're so afraid of me?"  
Lita asked sitting down. Amy glanced over at the table  
from her working area. The strange boy from the  
Haruna battle was crouched behind a shelf of books  
listening and watching through an opening between a  
copy of "Cat Neutering for beginners." and "Mice over  
matter: a mousetrap book."  
"Lita, I'm not afraid of you," Steve said bluntly.  
"Oh..come on...I can tell...what's the deal.   
Don't you like me?"  
"My encounters with you have been somewhat  
troublesome. Ever since the drawing debacle."  
"You're a good artist, sorry."  
"I appreciate your compliment, but I don't need  
a stalker."  
"I'm not stalking you..you know what...you  
remind me of someone I knew."  
"Your old boyfriend?" Steve asked.  
This reference shocked Lita.  
"What? No...um...he never was my boyfriend.   
His name was game machine Joe."  
"Ah...interesting name...Game Machine..must  
be German," Steve said.  
"No...silly...anyway...he didn't want to talk to  
me either..but I persisted and then he talked to me."  
"Then what? You killed him right?"  
"Hey...no...things happened, but listen Steve...I  
don't know why you're so unapproachable. I mean  
you're a tall handsome guy, I'm a tall pulchritudinous  
girl."  
"Pulchritudinous?" Steve asked.  
Pulchritudinous? Amy and the strange one  
both thought at the same time.  
"Ut means beautiful. I saw it in the dictionary.   
Cool word huh?" Lita asked. Steve laughed.  
"Lita...it's not that I don't like you...it's just I  
don't know...I'm just been caught off guard by your  
tactics."  
"Oh..I see...but you find me attractive don't  
ya?"  
"Well...sort of...but I'm not the sentimental  
type."  
Sure he is. He saved Sailor Jupiter. I wish I  
could say I was her. That would make things easier.   
She thought.  
"Tell you what Lita. Let's do things this way.   
We'll start over. We'll pretend we never met before.   
You didn't have a crush on me. I didn't feel worried  
about you, and we...meet somewhere."  
"A date? You mean it!" Lita shouted.   
"Shhhh..." the librarian hissed.  
"Sorry," Lita said.  
"Tonight okay?" Steve asked.  
"You got it," Lita said.  
"If you don't mind, I've got the perfect place  
picked out. I've never gone out before, but I knew if I  
did this was the place to go."  
"All right."  
"Pick you up at Six."  
"Six thirty, six sharp is an unlucky number for  
me."  
"Oh okay. Now..can I get back to my  
studying?"  
"Sure...I'll leave you alone until tomorrow  
night."  
"Okay," Steve said.   
I hope I know what I'm doing. Steve thought.   
The strange boy was emerging from the books.  
"Hey, you know me somewhat well. Do you  
think me and Lita could get along?" Steve asked.  
"How would I know?"   
"Theoretically though? I mean my only  
experience with girls close hand has been when I  
helped Sailor Jupiter out."  
"Just pretend Lita's Sailor Jupiter and you'll feel  
more confident," he muttered  
"Hey that's not a bad idea," Steve said.  
.  
"I hate bologna," Serena said flicking the piece  
of meat off her lunch sandwich.  
"Sorry Serena," Mina said.  
"So...is your phone fixed yet?" Raye asked.  
  
"No it's not. Darien could have tried to call me  
and all he would have gotten is a busy signal," Serena  
moaned.  
"Don't worry, he really loves you. He won't  
leave you," Mina said.  
"He'd better not, because if he does I'll kill  
him," Serena said.  
"Woah, calm down Serena," Raye said.   
  
"So what do you think gentlemen?" Steve  
asked as he sat with Rick and Mike after he told them  
about his recent romantic actions.  
"Am I the man or what?" Steve boasted.  
"Hmm...well I'd put you in an above average  
category," Rick said. "That is two steps below the  
category I'm in."  
"What category is that?" Steve asked.  
"99 percent stud," Rick said.  
"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked.  
"No. Don't worry though. Above average is  
good. After all, you're still way ahead of Mike," Rick  
replied.  
"Hey!" Mike said and punched Rick in the face.  
"Good one," Steve said.  
"Uh..yeah," Rick said recovering from the  
blow. "Still you have to admit Mike, punching a girl in  
the face isn't going to get you a date."  
"I can get a date anytime I like," Mike said.  
"Your sister doesn't count," Rick replied.  
Mike growled.   
"Sorry. it's all right Mike. Some people are  
just slower than others," Rick said.  
"it's not like that. I've been easing into a  
relationship. I don't jump into it blindly like you do,"  
Mike said.  
"Which relationship would this be?" Rick said  
grinning.  
"You know very well what I mean," Mike said  
referring to his own burgeoning relationship.  
"You can't talk the talk if you can't walk the  
walk," Steve said.  
"Why don't you remind us who you're talking  
about," Rick said.  
"You know I'm talking about..."  
  
"Mina, you're problem is your just too...I don't  
know..." Raye was saying back at the lunch table.  
"What Raye? What am I?" Mina replied.  
"This could get ugly," Lita muttered to Serena  
and Amy. The two nodded.  
I'm so glad I got that out of the way. I always  
knew he wanted to go out with me. I just had to step  
up to the plate. She thought.  
"Mina. The fact is that you have not had one  
boyfriend in your entire life," Raye was saying.  
"I'm taking it slow," Mina said.  
"That's what they all say," Raye said.  
"I don't see you with a boyfriend," Mina said.  
"Don't worry. You will. I've been keeping him  
as a surprise," Raye said.   
"You actually have a boyfriend Raye. Why  
don't you just tell us who he is?" Serena asked.  
"I don't want to just yet," Raye lied.  
"You know Raye. You've provided just as little  
proof of an actual relationship then Mina has," Amy  
said. "I think you should lay off."  
"Hey! I'll prove it!" Raye said.  
"There's nothing like Love to get good friends  
to start arguing with each other," Lita muttered.   
"Well it doesn't take much to set us off these  
days does it?" Mina said.  
"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Serena  
asked.  
"Ahem..ahem...lets get back to the subject  
here," Raye said. "We were talking about.." "I  
know what we were talking about. I think we should  
stop talking about it so no one gets hurt," Lita said  
definitively.  
"Everyone has the right to go at their own pace,  
we should respect that," Amy said.  
"I'm only trying to keep on of my friends from  
missing the boat, that's all. I figured with everyone else  
at this table having a boyfriend it was time Mina got one  
too," Raye said.  
"What do you mean everyone at this table?"  
Amy asked.  
"Come on, Amy. Do you expect me to believe  
that you and Greg aren't more than friends?" Raye said.  
"Yes," Amy said. "We're just good friends.  
Could we just drop the whole subject" Amy said.  
"What else should we talk about then?" Mina  
asked.  
"I don't know. We were on a roll with the  
whole love subject," Raye said.  
  
"This is perfect," Coardite hissed as he stood in  
front of his creation.   
"Well wake up," Coardite said. The creation  
snapped to life. it's red eyes flickered on.   
"Yes? What is that you ask of me?" it said.  
"I have a special mission for you? You have  
already been encoded with the data needed for it."  
"Yes I see. I have the data downloaded. My  
mission objective is clear. Shall I leave at once?"  
"No. I still have some tests I want to run.   
You're target can wait."  
"Of course Lord Coardite."  
"I like the sound of that," Coardite said. "Now  
come. We have to see if you're ready."  
"Yes Lord."  
"Soon, we won't have one sailor scout to worry  
about anymore."  
  
Mina and Mike had been walking for some  
time when they arrived at one of the many city parks.  
"So I figure from there we'll be able to put  
together the report in no time," Mike said.  
"Yeah. Things we'll be easier than I thought,"  
Mina said.  
"This stuff seemed so hard until you came along."  
"Well I'm no scholar, but I guess when I had  
someone else's grade on the line as well my own it  
triggered some long buried noble instinct in me," Mike  
replied.  
"Yeah. Say. Where are we anyway?"   
"Oh..I hope you don't mind. I wanted to show  
you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Come with me," he said and lead her into the  
park.  
"Aren't you worried about your sister finding  
out we were together?" Mina said.  
"No. She left on a trip this morning. She won't  
be back for three months. I was a sort of a last minute  
opportunity that came up for her. it gives me a lot more  
freedom," Mike said as he pushed through the  
underbrush.   
"Where are we going anyway?" Mina said.  
"Just a little farther," Mike said.  
The two moved through another path of brush and out  
into a clearing. Beyond it was a view of the bay and  
the setting sun.  
"See?" Mike said.  
"Wow. it's beautiful," Mina said marveling at  
the view.   
"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds as a  
project partner, but I thought..." Mike trailed off.  
"It's fine," Mina said definitively. And I thought  
he wasn't romantic.  
"I've come up here for years after I discovered  
what a great view I got. For some reason no one else  
has seemed to find this place. I mean you can go to  
plenty of places to see the sunset, but here I knew I  
wouldn't be disturbed. I thought I might as well ask  
something else while I'm here."  
"What?" Mina asked.  
"Well, we've been working together for a  
couple of weeks now and I can't help, but think we've  
become pretty good friends...I mean it's almost a  
formality to say we're..." he paused having trouble  
getting the wording out.  
"You mean boyfriend-girlfriend?" Mina finished.  
"Right."  
"I can't argue with that logic," Mina said.   
"Wanna get a burger or something?"  
"Not until the sun's gone," Mike said continuing  
to stare out across the water.  
"Oh..good idea," Mina said and watched too.  
Jackpot! She thought.  
  
That night. Steve arrived at Lita's house and he  
was greeted by her very bulky father.   
"Ah..so you're Steve," he said.  
"Uh..yeah," Steve said intimidated at the man's  
size.   
"Come on in," he said and lead Steve in. "Lita's  
in her room. Let me give you some advice, don't dump  
her if you know what's good for you. I can't tell you  
how much her last relationship hurt her. I don't mean to  
scare you boy, but she can be a bit of a fruitcake."  
"Uh..huh..sure," Steve said. The father lead  
Steve all the way up to Lita's room and he knocked on  
the door.  
"Hey, Lita, your boyfriends here!" he said and  
pushed open the door. Lita was just in the follow  
through to hit the punching bag suspended from her  
ceiling.   
"Dad!" she yelled. "What did I say about  
knocking!"  
"What? I knocked," he replied. "Chumly is  
here to see you," he said and walked off.  
"Oh, hello Steve. My father's a bit of a  
fruitcake," Lita said.  
Whole lot of fruitcakes in this house. Steve  
thought.   
"I was just getting in a few punches," she  
finished.  
"I always like to knock the bag around a few  
times before a date myself," Steve said a bit  
sarcastically.   
"I don't doubt it, why don't you take a shot?"  
"All right," Steve said and moved into the room.   
He lined up with the bag, drew his fist back and  
delivered a punch. The bag swung back hard.  
"Wow, that's pretty good," Lita said. "You've  
got good form too."  
"I practice a lot," Steve replied.  
"Shall we go then?"  
"Sure," Steve replied and the two headed out.  
  
"I thought for our first date we should go  
someplace unique," Steve said when the two had  
reached their destination. They had arrived at one of  
the parks in the center of the city. it was a restaurant  
built into the side of some trees and resting on top of a  
couple metal pole supports.   
"The tree house," Lita said. "I've never been  
here before."  
"They say the food's good and the view is  
interesting," Steve said.   
The two walked up one of the staircases  
leading to the restaurant and they walked inside. They  
took a table by one of the windows. Window was the  
wrong word since there wasn't any glass. The place  
was an open air restaurant. Lita looked out. She could  
see over the treetops the city from a very interesting  
perspective.  
"The idea is to make you feel like a bird sitting  
atop a branch," Steve said.  
"Really?" Lita asked.  
"Sure. At least that should be the idea."  
Lita giggled a bit  
"Well now that we're finally on a date, let's get  
to know each other better," Steve said. "I'll go  
first I..." Lita started, but was interrupted by a large  
crash. A table on the other side of the restaurant had  
been blown apart. The occupants of the restaurant  
began scattering.   
"What the..?" Steve said before a blast of  
energy hit their own table. He fell to the floor. Lita  
managed to dodge it. She looked down at him. He  
looked unconscious. She searched for the source of  
the attack amidst the chaos. Another blast hit and the  
wooden restaurant began to catch on fire. impulsively  
she grabbed Steve and dragged him towards the stairs.   
The rest of the customers and the staff had managed to  
escape down the stairs already. They were already  
racing away from the forest. She managed to pull  
Steve down the stairs as falling embers hit and  
surrounded them.  
"The whole park could go up!" she yelled to  
herself. I've got to get Steve clear. This must be the  
negaverse! Using all her strength and the adrenaline  
rush she was feeling she pulled Steve onto her back  
and began to run. A blast of energy exploded right in  
front of her and knocked the two down. She struggled  
to get up. A pain shot from her leg wound. Steve  
stirred.  
"What the..." he was saying.  
"Steve, we've got to get out of here," she said.  
The two got to their feet.  
"Ah..you cannot escape!" came a voice behind  
them. They turned to see a tall metallic humanoid  
standing there.  
"It's a robot!" Steve yelled.  
"Hah..I'm much more than that puny worthless  
trash. I am a cyborg," the humanoid said and blasted  
Steve backwards. Lita caught sight of him crashing into  
the woods. In front of the backdrop of the burning  
restaurant and the trees the cyborg looked even more  
demonic.  
"Now that we're alone Sailor Jupiter I can end  
this," the cyborg said.  
"How did you...?" Lita started to say and  
winced from the pain. Never mind how. He knows.  
That makes thing easier. She thought and pulled out  
her power stick.   
"Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled and  
transformed into her alter ego. The cyborg took the  
seconds she needed for transformation as an advantage  
and readied itself. When Lita emerged as Sailor Jupiter  
she was hit almost immediately by another attack. She  
hit the ground hard.   
"Hah. You are beaten." The cyborg said.   
Jupiter hit her wrist com.  
"This is Jupiter! I'm in big trouble here, hurry!"  
Jupiter yelled and tried to get up. She fell to the ground  
as her injured leg gave out. The negaborg shot another  
blast of energy at her, she rolled away from it and  
stood up. She was still weak and had trouble drawing  
her energy together.   
"Now for a surprise," The cyborg said.   
"Negaverse Thunderclap..Crash!" it yelled and  
unleashed a black lightning attack. Jupiter screamed as  
a replica of her own attack streamed towards her. She  
braced herself for the impact. it didn't come. She  
found herself a second later on the ground nearby.   
Something had pushed her. She looked up. Next to  
her stood Maverick.   
"Well now. Looks like the negaverse has a new  
bag of tricks," he said. "Jupiter, I suggest you show  
more creative offense or you could get into trouble," he  
added.  
The cyborg paused a minute to compute the  
introduction of the new opponent into the scenario.   
The figure didn't. He jumped forward and punched the  
robot in it's head with such force it was knocked  
backwards. The figure pulled out his sword quickly  
and slashed at the head. The cyborg began to block  
the attacks. The two grappled. Maverick swung out  
with the sword again. it slashed the cyborg's right eye  
socket. it leapt backwards. Maverick aimed his sword  
and a beam of light shot from it at the creature head.   
The cyborg staggered back. The warrior focused on  
the head. He didn't notice the cyborg was bringing it's  
arms to bear on him. it fired. Two blasts slammed into  
figure. He was blown backwards and into a tree.   
Jupiter watched him disappear into the bushy foliage.  
"Hah!" the cyborg said.  
"Hah yourself. Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
Jupiter cried. The green lightning attack flew across the  
area and hit the cyborg with it's full force. Part of the  
cyborg's metal plating flew off it and into the woods.   
"Hah. it's only a scratch!" The cyborg yelled  
and charged at her. She stood her ground and as it got  
closer she readied herself. The creature tried to punch  
her. She rolled under the blow and came around  
behind. She pushed her feet out and hit the creature's  
right leg. The leg buckled and the creature tripped to  
the ground a foot from her. She attempted to stand up,  
but the cyborg was fast. it reached out and grabbed  
her leg and pulled on it. She tried to kick free in vain.   
The creature's arm began to glow.  
He's going to blast me, she thought in fear.  
"Jupiter thunderclap crash!" She yelled quickly  
and sent the blast flying right into the negaborg's chest.   
it let go and bounced several feet away before snapping  
to a position upright.   
I can sense a power within me. Jupiter thought.   
Ignoring the pain, she ran forward and leapt into the air  
drawing back her right fist as she did so. The creature  
wasn't fast enough to avoid her and she swung through  
with her fist hitting the creature's head with a massive  
uppercut. it flew backward and slammed through a  
tree. The large plant crashed to the ground and the  
cyborg leapt up from the wreckage and ran towards  
her. A blast flew from it's eyes. Jupiter jumped out of  
the way and raced towards it still ignoring the pain.   
The two converged. Jupiter ducked under it's hands as  
it tried to plow into her and did some assaulting of her  
own. She pushed into it's chest and pushed it down to  
the ground. it's eyes began to glow.  
"Uh oh," the heroine said and backed off. The  
eye beams shot out and missed her barely. The  
creature stood up again.  
"You won't get me today!" it yelled and  
disappeared in a flash of light. Jupiter took a breath  
before letting out a screech of pain and collapsing to the  
ground. She heard footsteps and sirens as the fire  
department was approaching. She also saw Sailor  
Mercury running up. Close behind her was Sailor  
Moon.  
"What happened?" Mercury asked.  
"I'll explain later. Mercury. Use your ice on the  
fire! And Steve and Maverick are somewhere in there,"  
Jupiter said.  
"Right," Mercury said and ran towards the  
flames.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She yelled and  
froze the flames. The trees were covered with ice and  
the disaster was averted.   
"I found someone!" Sailor Moon said crouched  
over the limp form of Steve. Jupiter hurried over.  
Steve stirred... and found himself looking into  
Jupiter's eyes.  
"Lita.." he said.  
"Huh?" the two sailor scouts replied in surprise.   
"Who's she?" Jupiter said recovering quickly.  
"She was here with me..." Steve said.  
"It'll be ok," Jupiter said.   
"The fire's been put out," she said.  
"Did you see Maverick anywhere?" Jupiter  
asked.  
"No," Mercury said.  
"Hmm..he was in the fight. He helped me out  
big time."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Mercury guessed.  
"You're hurt Jupiter," Sailor Moon said. "Take  
it easy."  
"All right," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Where's the fire?" Sailor Mars said running up,  
not realizing what that statement really meant.  
"You missed it," Jupiter said. "We should go  
back and look for that figure."  
"There's about twenty fire trucks coming down  
the street. I'm sure someone will find him if he's too  
hurt to handle himself. We don't want to be discovered  
ourselves do we?" Mars said.  
"I'm really late aren't I?" Venus said hurrying  
up.  
"Just a little," Mars said. 


	10. Chapter 10

010:  
  
Darien stood there dressed entirely in white  
floating amongst the clouds. Serena floated towards  
him, the folds in her dress trailing behind her.   
"Darien, you're back," she said.  
"Sure I am. What do you think of this dream  
huh?" He asked.  
"Well..I've had ones like this before at least,"  
she replied.  
"Really?" Darien said and before she knew it,  
Serena had been hit in the face with a pie.   
"What the....hey! Who did that?" she whined.  
"I did of course," Darien said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know. it's your dream," He said and  
flung another pie at her. She floated out of the way of  
it.  
"Hey! Stop it!"  
"I wish I could, but your mind is running the  
show here," He said and began to fling pies one after  
another. Serena managed to dodge a few, but most of  
them hit her somewhere.  
"All right, since this is my dream and you're not  
real...." she said to herself as she floated right at her  
boyfriend. He flung another pie at her, she rolled to the  
right of it and kept coming. He frowned.  
"Hmmm....well this isn't good," he said and  
disappeared leaving behind a massive floating creme  
pie in his wake as tall as he was. Serena let out a yell  
before she crashed into it.   
The alarm went off. Serena picked herself up  
out of bed and without thinking began to wipe herself  
off. it took her a minute to realize she wasn't covered  
with whipped cream.  
"Uhh....I hate dreams like that," she said.   
"Don't you also hate being late?" Luna asked  
her.  
"Yeah, but I've got...plenty....of...time," she said  
looking at the clock and realizing she was already an  
hour late.  
"Not again!" She screeched and hurriedly  
began to dress herself.  
  
"Listen Melvin, I'm sick of your gossip," Amy  
was saying that morning in Crossroads Junior High.  
"Aw come on Amy, you know you're just as  
curious as I am. Don't tell me you aren't. I saw how  
you looked at him. I'm telling you there's more to that  
kid in the room we saw then meets the eye.  
Someone walked in the door, Amy didn't pay  
any attention to it since it was common for students to  
come in and sit down. After all it was a classroom.   
Melvin's reaction was somewhat different. He looked  
at the new arrival and his eyes widened. Amy turned  
around quickly to see what the threat was and standing  
there was the dark haired kid from Room 7.  
Fifteen minutes, with Serena still absent, Miss  
Haruna walked into the mostly full classroom and  
approached the front. There were various giggles  
among several of the students.  
"Let's get one thing straight," Haruna began. "I  
don't want to hear another giggle, laugh or anything else  
like that for the rest of the day. I don't have to be a  
monster to be mean," she growled. The class  
immediately quieted down.   
"That's good," Haruna said cheerfully. "Serena  
isn't here is she?"  
At that point Serena dashed in the door,  
tripped stumbled a few steps and fell to the floor with a  
thud.  
"Well it's good to see nothing has changed in  
my absence," Haruna muttered.  
"Sorry Ms. H. I was working hard all night and  
I..." Serena babbled.  
"Sit down Serena," Miss Haruna said.  
"Yes Ms. H!" Serena said hurriedly moving to  
our seats.  
Miss Haruna looked down at her desk.  
  
"I've got a notice here. it says that we have a  
new student in our class, oh..it's you Patterson. Why  
do I get all the strange ones?" She muttered and stared  
at the new arrival from room 7.   
"You throw a chair at me and you're in  
trouble."  
Every student in the class's jaws all dropped.  
"My chair throwing days are over," Patterson  
replied.  
"Normally I'd go through the formal  
introduction to the class, but from your record I'm  
guessing you probably won't be around more than a  
few days." Haruna said. "So, class, there he is D.V.  
Patterson."  
The class by this time was sufficiently confused  
as to what was occurring.   
  
Several hours later, Raye was walking towards  
Crossroads Junior High for lunch. Rick fell in alongside  
her.   
"Hello Raye," he said.  
"Hi Rick, you know I was thinking. Since we  
are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Maybe we should  
actually go on a date," Raye said.  
"Oh...yeah..I was wondering when we would  
get around to that," Rick replied with a nervous laugh..  
"What's your problem?" Raye asked.  
"Well..you see...before I go out, my family  
wants to meet you..heh heh....in fact they asked me to  
ask you to come to dinner," Rick said. Raye could tell  
he was very anxious about the whole affair.  
"Uh...sure...why not? What are you so nervous  
about anyway?"  
"My family isn't what you'd  
call...um....normal."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Raye said with a smile.   
"Whatever they're like I'll be okay."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. I mean I won't take it out on you at  
least."  
"Uh..great...thanks," Rick said. She doesn't  
know what she's getting into. He thought.  
This is just great...just great. Raye thought to  
herself beneath her smile. They always have a catch!   
Aren't there any normal boys on the planet!  
  
When Raye arrived at lunch she found the other  
four sailor scouts sitting there. Amy was leafing   
through an advanced text on Evolutionary Biology. Lita  
and Mina were reading from a teenage magazine and  
Serena appeared to be asleep, her head was resting on  
the table.  
"What's her problem?" Raye muttered less then  
politely and sat down.  
"She's still having those dreams," Amy said.  
"Oh I see," Raye retreated. "It must be tough,"  
she said considerately.  
"I'm surprised Raye, you rarely stick up for  
her," Lita said.  
"We've been through this before Lita," Raye  
said sternly. "Serena's got a lot of problems. Darien  
shouldn't be one of them, but you see what  
happens..they can't stay close," she finished.  
"I'm sure when he gets back things will be fine,"  
Mina said.  
"I hope so. She's so out of it when she's like  
this," Lita said and they all looked sympathetically at the  
sleeping girl.  
"Say..what's that you're reading?" Raye asked  
Lita and Mina hoping to change the subject to  
something more uplifting.   
"Oh..this..it's a quiz on whether your boyfriends  
right for you or not," Lita said.  
"One of those stupid things," Raye muttered.  
"You're in a wonderful mood today," Mina  
said snidely.  
"I've got my own problems," Raye said.   
"What's that quiz say anyway?"  
"Okay, just answer these ten questions," Lita  
said and began to read the quiz.  
"1. Does your boyfriend look like your ideal  
man?" Lita said.  
"Uh....well...he's close," Raye said.  
"2. Does he have some of the same interests as  
you?"   
"Yeah."  
"3. Key question: Has his parents made him  
invite you to dinner with them?" Lita asked.  
"WHAT!?" Raye shouted. "How can that be a  
question?"  
"It is Raye, we both answered it," Mina said.  
"But....that can't mean anything," Raye said  
nervously.  
"Sure it can. There are different point totals  
here," Lita said.  
"So what if he did. What does that mean?"  
Raye said.  
"Well...it means you're in trouble," Lita said.  
"Yeah...I'd watch it Raye," Mina said.  
"Ehh...." Raye said.  
  
Serena was dreaming. She was sitting at her  
desk watching Miss Haruna give a lecture. Then things  
began to get weird.  
"Serena..how many chickens do you own?"  
Miss Haruna asked.  
"Um...none miss," Serena said.  
"Really? Then what do you call that!" Miss  
Haruna yelled. Serena looked down at her desk to see  
a chicken sitting there.  
"I don't know where it came from Miss H,"  
Serena cried.  
"Sure you do!" Haruna yelled and morphed into  
Darien.  
"Darien. What's going on?" Serena whined.  
"I'll tell you. It's time for the chicken," Darien  
said.  
"What?" Serena asked. The chicken flew off  
her desk and landed on Darien's shoulder.  
"Hah. Just like I thought. It's over," he said  
and disappeared.  
"Wait! Darien!" She shouted. A rose flew  
through the air and stuck into the ground. The setting  
had changed. She was outside in the park. She was  
Sailor Moon now.   
"Tuxedo Mask! Where are you?" She yelled.  
"He isn't around," came the hideous voice of  
Coardite as the negaverse commander appeared in  
front of her.  
"But the rose?" Sailor Moon cried.  
"Roses die," Coardite said and raised his hand.   
Energy flew out from it and then there black.   
Serena woke up with a start.  
"Ahh!" She shouted. Her four friends looked  
over at her with concern.  
"Serena? What is it?" Mina asked.  
"Chickens...." Serena whined.  
  
Later that day at a large apartment complex.   
Inside one of the rooms Amy sat at her computer  
typing. While Amy did have a house where her parents  
lived, her father also rented her this room several  
blocks away so that she could study in peace if she  
needed to. She had made it a second home since she  
spent much of her time working. Furthermore it gave  
her privacy, which she found she liked very much.   
There was a knock on the door. She answered it and  
found Serena sitting there.  
"Hello Serena. What brings you here?" Amy  
asked.  
"Amy....I've been having problems," Serena  
moaned.  
"Darien?" Amy asked.  
"Yes," Serena said.  
"Well come in and tell me about it," Amy said  
consolingly. Serena came in and sat on the bed that  
had been set up in the room. Amy sat next to her.  
"What is it now?" She asked.  
"Well...I had nightmares...they were strange,  
but I...that's not the problem though," Serena said. "I  
went for a walk today and I went to the park and I just  
sat there on a bench. All these people walked by.   
There were all these couples, smiling,  
laughing.....kissing. They were having so much fun  
together and there I was, alone again. I started crying,  
and I just couldn't stop. Then I came to see you."  
Amy didn't know what to say. All her  
intelligence couldn't help her figure out how to help her  
friend.  
"I'm sure he'll be back Serena, and then you  
can get together again," Amy said.  
"Everyone keeps saying that!" Serena yelled  
and stood up from the bed with clenched fists. "YOU  
DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!   
Sure, little Amy has her boyfriend Greg. Do you worry  
about it? No, because your perfect!"  
"Serena. Calm down," Amy said.  
"Calm down. Why don't I do that. Maybe I  
could take a nap," Serena muttered sarcastically.  
"My boyfriend is gone again! How many times do I  
have to sit here and take this! I don't have to! I don't  
care! I don't need him!"   
"Serena..." Amy said.  
"Shut up!" Serena replied and collapsed the  
floor crying. Amy paused. She had no clue how to  
handle this. Suddenly she had a brainstorm.  
"Serena. He still loves you," She said.  
"What?" Serena said between sobs.  
"I said he still loves you. I know it," Amy  
replied.  
"How do you know it?"  
"Because you know it."  
"I do not!" Serena shouted.  
"Of course you do. You're not afraid of him  
dating someone else. You just miss him. That's all. Of  
course he loves you. He's just far away."  
"Uh.....is that it?" Serena asked and stopped.   
"He still loves me."  
An image flashed into her mind. That of  
Maverick telling her the exact same thing.  
"HE STILL LOVES ME!" Serena shouted  
with a smile and ran to the balcony attached to the  
apartment. She looked out over the city.  
"HE STILL LOVES ME!" She shouted  
gleefully.   
This is weird, but I'm not about to complain.   
Amy thought.   
Serena turned around.  
"Thanks Amy, you helped a lot," Serena said  
and hugged her friend.  
"Uh....sure...." Amy said. The only problem  
is....I could be wrong. She thought. Who am I kidding  
though? Darien still loves her. Doesn't he? Oh...this is  
why I don't get involved in these relationships!   
"I feel great," Serena said. "What is it you  
working on?"   
"My introductory calculus work," Amy said.   
"It's an extra credit assignment."  
"Calculus? Is that like Latin?"  
"No, Serena, it's math."  
"Math huh? Well..I'm pretty good at math  
myself. I aced my last test you know," Serena said.  
"I know. It's good that you're showing the  
ability to work Serena, but what about your other  
classes?"Amy replied.  
"Oh...um....you know what they say...one step  
at a time," Serena replied with a nervous laugh.   
"I'm not surprised," Amy muttered.  
"Oh come on, Rome wasn't built in a day. At  
least not if the Brown, Harrison, Lilith, Parker, Brown,  
Wyatt, and Brown version of my text book is right,"  
Serena said.  
"You know the name of ever author of your  
history textbook, but you're still getting a D in the  
class?" Amy asked in bewilderment.  
"Um.....yeah.....I guess that's strange isn't it?"  
Serena said with the characteristic smile of apathy  
.Amy had grown so accustomed to.  
I'm must be dealing with some form of  
extraterrestrial intelligence here. I just know it. Amy  
thought letting her rarely used fantasy side take over.   
Still..at least she's acting normal again.   
"You know in retro-rocket," Serena began.  
"That's retrospect Serena," Amy muttered.  
"Yes, retrospect, I had nothing to worry  
about."  
"I see," Amy said. "Say Serena. How is it you  
just suddenly broke out of your depression anyway?"  
"Oh. After you said Darien loved me, I was  
reminded of what Maverick told me a week ago,"  
Serena said. "He said that Darien still loved me. Just  
like you did," Serena said.   
"He what?" Amy said in surprise.   
  
Later that day.  
"Why are we here?" Rick asked nervously. He  
and Steve were standing at the doorway to a strangely  
configured house that was covered with surveillance  
cameras as well as several flags. On the door were  
two words. PATTERSON RESIDENCE.   
"I need to ask D.V. something," Steve said and  
rang the doorbell. To their surprise a brusque voice  
immediately responded.  
"Who is it?"   
"Um....I'm a friend of D.V," Steve said.  
"Liar. D.V. Doesn't have friends," the voice  
said.  
"Okay...I'm a classmate of his," Steve said.  
quickly.  
"All right...as long as we have things straight.   
You are not granted security clearance to enter the  
house. D.V. will come out there, but remember,  
several highly accurate weapons are trained on you at  
all times," came the voice. Seconds later the two heard  
the sound of several locks opening. The door parted  
revealing D.V. Patterson who was as usual scowling..   
"Yes?"  
"Hey..um...D.V. Well...umm...you know that  
homework we're supposed to do tonight. I sorta  
forgot what it is," Steve said surprised by his  
nervousness.  
"Here," Patterson said producing a paper with  
the assignment written on it.  
"How'd you have that ready so fast?" Rick  
asked. Patterson turned and stared at Rick. "I am  
always ready. Anything else?" he said turning back to  
Steve.  
"No..um...thanks," Steve said.  
"Your welcome. Oh...you can repay me by  
hitting Melvin on the head at some point in time. He  
could use it," Patterson said stoically and walked back  
into the house closing the door behind him.  
"Don't you just love people like that?" Rick  
asked with a playful grin on his face.  
"He got me the assignment. I'm not knocking  
it," Steve said.  
"Leave the premises immediately," Came the  
brusque voice again.  
"What?" Rick said.  
"You have been warned. Leave or in ten  
seconds you will be fired upon," the voice  
replied.   
"Time to go!" Rick said and he and Steve  
hurried down the road.  
  
Following a few hours spent with their  
boyfriends, Lita and Raye found themselves sitting at a  
restaurant sipping on some drinks with some time to  
kill.  
"Where's Mina again?" Raye asked.  
"She's got a gymnastics meet or something  
tonight," Lita said.  
"Oh, yeah, right she's going up against that rival  
of hers," Raye said.  
"Yup," Lita said.  
"Maybe we should stop by and see how she's  
doing," Raye said.  
"Sure maybe in a bit," Lita said. "I can't walk  
to much, my wound healed, but that last battle kinda  
strained it."  
Raye nodded.  
"So...who do you think is more insane? Rick  
or Steve?" Lita asked.  
"Us...for going out with them," Raye replied  
sourly.  
"You ladies look annoyed by something," a  
voice said and the two found themselves looking up at  
an amiable looking waiter.  
"Hi, I'm Godfried, my friends call me God," he  
said.  
"They what?" Lita asked in surprise.  
"I'm sure you're very proud," Raye muttered  
"I don't get it. What's with you girls and these  
bouts of depression? Don't you have like boyfriends or  
something?" Godfried asked.  
"YES!" The two girls shouted.  
"Woah...sorry....my mistake," Godfried said  
and hurried off.  
"What an idiot," Raye said.  
"Yeah...still....yelling at him made me feel pretty  
good," Lita said with a smile.  
"True," Raye said.  
  
Her meet was to begin in one hour. Mina went  
through her stretches before she started her warmups.   
She saw ,out of the corner of her eye, Iria Romanova,  
who had already begun to warm up.  
She's so fluid. Mina thought. Her coach who  
was standing nearby and seemingly sensing Mina's  
feelings walked over to her.  
"Don't you worry about Romanova, you can do  
it," the coach said.  
It was Mina's turn to tumble. She ran across  
the floor and sloppily did her pass. Her coach was  
quick to appear beside her.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I was nervous," Mina said.  
"Don't let Romanova intimidate you. This is a  
match of skill. Don't let her use her mind games to  
defeat you," the coach said. "Now get back in line and  
do that pass until you pull it off."  
"Yes coach," Mina said and hurried back to the  
mat.  
"Back again," Romanova said falling in behind  
her. "This makes it easy. I may not even have to do  
my new move after all," she said. Mina ran across the  
floor and was able to pull off a slightly better run, but it  
wasn't going to win her anything.  
"Go onto another apparatus," her coach said.   
"Then come back."  
"Right," Mina said. She saw Romanova was on  
the uneven bars so Mina went to the balance beam.   
Without her competitors eye on her she did her routine  
very well. She felt more confident. She headed to the  
floor again. She went and pulled off her pass  
flawlessly.  
"That's great Mina," the coach said. "Now  
head over to the vault."  
"But Romanova's there," Mina said.  
"Deal with it," the coach said.  
Mina began the walk towards the vault. She  
approached the line where Romanova was standing  
nervously. Sweat began to form on her forehead.   
I'm not ready for this. Mina thought and  
pondered what to do. Maybe I shouldn't practice it.   
Then I can't mess up. But if I don't practice I could  
mess up in the meet?   
Her problem was solved by the wall exploding.  
  
The cloud of dust that rose soon cleared  
revealing the large metallic body of the negaverse  
cyborg.   
"Sailor Venus!" it yelled. "Prepare to meet  
your destruction," it said and advanced towards her.   
The rest of the people in the room began to scurry out.   
Mina stood her ground. I have to keep it distracted  
until they can all get away. She thought nervously as  
the robot raised its arm to attack her.  
"Negaverse Hate Chain Encircle!" It shouted.   
A replica of her own attack, only consisting of black  
energy flew at her. She leaped into the air hit the floor  
exercise mat and flipped into the air landing several feet  
away. The cyborg turned towards her.  
"Very impressive, just how long can you keep  
that up?" it muttered and leapt at her. She rolled out of  
the way of it, but it bounced off the floor and landed in  
front of her before she could stand. It swung its arm  
down at her. She screamed as she heard the metal  
impact.   
She didn't feel anything. Then she figured it  
out. Someone had put themselves in front of her. She  
looked up to see it was Maverick. Time seemed to  
stop at that instant. The cyborg just stared. Maverick  
just winced in pain. She just looked. The cyborg took  
the first initiative and leapt away. Maverick went down  
to one knee his sword drawn facing the cyborg. Mina  
could tell he was pain.  
"Transform...now," he whispered and stood up  
slowly.  
"HAH! Hurts doesn't it?" The cyborg said  
menacingly.  
"Yes," Maverick said and launched a blast at  
the cyborg. The robot dodged it easily. Maverick  
leapt into the air and charged him anyway. The cyborg  
rolled away. The two were soon engaged in combat.   
Mina took the chance to pull out her power  
stick.  
"Venus star power!" She yelled and transformed into  
Sailor Venus. Maverick and the cyborg were fighting it  
out in the middle of the gym. The cyborg launched an  
attack at Maverick. The hero dodged it by executing a  
perfect back handspring. The cyborg flipped into the  
air and crashed into Maverick and the two went  
crashing into the vaulting horse. Maverick fell to the  
ground.   
"That looked just like," Venus said to herself.   
"Never mind that. Gotta help," she said. "Venus love  
chain encircle!" She shouted and the attack flew  
straight at the cyborg and hit him in the back. It  
shouted and turned to face her. She readied herself.   
It charged. She jumped into the air using her sailor  
scout power. The cyborg matched her and swung at  
her in mid air. She narrowly avoided the attack and  
flipped forward landing on the ground several feet  
away. The cyborg landed opposite her. The two spun  
around to square off again.  
It's been given gymnastic skill as well as my  
powers. But, it can't know what my enhanced powers  
will do. Heck, I don't even know what they'll do. She  
brought forth the power within her and prepared. She  
felt it surge and knew what she was capable of. The  
cyborg waited.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She shouted and  
sent the attack flying at it. The cyborg jumped out of  
the way and flipped off the ground right at her. She  
hadn't expected that, but she rolled and came up  
quickly pushing herself off the floor and beginning to flip  
along it as fast as she could, using her power to it's  
fullest she flipped upwards and while upside down  
attacked. The Love Chain flew out and hit the cyborg  
which had been waiting for her landing to strike. It  
rolled backwards.  
"I'll be back!" It shouted and disappeared in a  
flash of light. 


	11. Chapter 11

011:"Prepare to be annoyed."   
Serena arrived at her house exhausted. When  
she walked in she found her mother sweeping the  
floors.  
"Oh, there you are Serena," she said. "How  
was work?"  
"Work? I was at school," Serena said.  
"No you weren't. You were at work  
remember? You flunked out of school and had to get a  
job waiting tables, then your boyfriend dumped you  
and your friends all abandoned you and now you're  
here stuck living with us. How could you forget that?"  
she said.  
"Uh....I just did," Serena said beginning to  
accept her supposed life. She walked in and moved to  
the window. Then she looked out and saw that her  
beau Darien was walking along the sidewalk with a girl  
she had never seen before.  
"Oh no! Who's that?" Serena said.  
"That's Darien's much more successful  
girlfriend," her mother said. "You're nothing to him  
now."  
"Noooooooo!" Serena yelled and woke up  
yelling the same thing.  
"I swear if this keeps up I'm going to get a  
lobotomy," Serena muttered.  
  
"Hello Serena, what brings you here?" Molly  
asked.  
"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I figured  
we haven't spent a lot of time talking you know..like  
we used to," Serena said.  
"Yeah, we haven't."  
The two began to talk about things for several  
hours. Serena actually felt better and the thoughts and  
worries she had about Darien passed out of her mind  
for the time being. Molly seemed to be enjoying  
herself, but it was early in the afternoon that Serena  
noticed that the vitality seemed to be lacking in her  
friend.  
"What's wrong Molly?" Serena asked.  
"It's nothing," Molly replied and blushed.  
"You can tell me," Serena said.  
"I don't know Serena. I guess spending this  
time with you has made me remember the past a little a  
more and I just..."  
"What?"  
"Well you're successful, you've got a boyfriend  
and a lot of friends."  
Oh yeah.. Successful. Have you seen my  
friends lately. Serena thought.  
"What's the problem Molly? I'm sure there  
are tons of guys who want to go out with you," Serena  
said. "Besides Melvin," she added quickly.  
"Maybe. There are a lot of cute guys in school,  
but I just don't know if any of them are interested,"  
Molly replied.  
"Well you'll just have to see," Serena said not  
believing she was able to talk about love when her own  
romantic situation was in question.  
"Serena. What's your secret?" Molly asked.  
"WHAT?" Serena asked.  
"Well...how did you get your guy?"  
"Uh? Well that's an interesting story...."  
Serena said.  
"Oh?" Molly asked.  
Unknown to them they were being watched  
through the window. Melvin was sitting in the bushes  
across the street from Molly's room peering through a  
set of binoculars at the two. Unknown to Melvin, he  
was being watched by Mike and Steve, who were  
hiding in a tree behind Melvin.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Steve asked  
Mike.  
"Curiosity. We wondered what Melvin did  
with his free time. Remember?" Mike said.  
"What's this we?" Steve asked.  
"Ehh...shut up and watch. Looks like Melvin's  
a peeping Tom."  
"He can hardly see anything though."  
"Yeah..well that never stopped me," Mike said.   
Steve glanced at him. Mike grinned.  
"Isn't that Amy Anderson?" Mike noticed.   
The two peered through their own binoculars. The blue  
haired genius had a determined look on her face as she  
walked into the store. The boys watched as Molly and  
Amy entered the room again. Serena greeted Amy, but  
then to all three of the spies surprise, the two began  
arguing. The argument cumulated with Amy dragging  
Serena out the door of the store and down the street.   
Mike and Steve just looked at each other and  
laughed. Melvin, deciding that was of more interest  
then Molly stealthily followed the girls down the street.   
"Hey there he goes," Mike said and moved to  
climb down only he succeeded in tripping and taking  
Steve with him. The two crashed to the ground.  
"I don't know why I haven't throttled you yet,"  
Steve said.  
"Because I've got the car," Mike said.  
"Oh..yeah.." Steve said. "Wait a minute! You  
don't have a license and you're not old enough to drive.   
And you don't have a car!"  
"You're right, but aside from that I wasn't  
lying," Mike replied with a grin.   
"Why you?!" Steve said and lunged at Mike.   
Mike jumped out of the way and headed down the  
street following Melvin. Steve slowly followed.  
  
"Come on Amy! Don't pull so hard!" Serena  
whined as Amy dragged her down the street.  
"Serena. I've had enough of this. You know  
you have that mini project due on Monday. As well as  
that book to read. You're eight chapters behind and I  
told you last night you need to study." Amy said.  
"But...." Serena whined.  
"No but's. I'm going to make a good student  
out of you yet."  
"I'm a lost cause. I know it. Why can't you see  
that?" Serena said.  
"You're only a lost cause, because you think of  
yourself that way. Besides last night you told me you  
wanted my help."  
"Well I realized the futility of it. I'm a lost  
cause, because I'm dumb."  
"There's no point in trying to reason with you so  
drastic measures are necessary."  
"Drastic measures?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
Minutes later in Amy's room.  
"There you are Amy," Lita said tying the knot.   
"Thanks Lita," Amy said.   
"Sure...I've got to get to get to my cooking  
lesson now," Lita said.  
Lita had just finished binding Serena to a chair.   
Her book was sitting in front of her on the  
desk. "This is a bit too drastic," Serena  
muttered.  
"Quiet or I'll stuff a sock in your mouth. Now  
start reading. Tell me when you've finished a page,"  
Amy said.   
Serena sighed and began to read. Hours  
passed.  
"There. I read all of those chapters. Can you  
please untie me now?" Serena asked.  
"You're not done," Amy said.  
"I could charge you with kidnaping you know."  
"Hmm...who would believe you? It's your  
word against mine." Amy said with a sinister grin.  
"You've gone mad," Serena said worriedly.  
"Serena. You've got math to do," Amy said  
placing another book in front of her friend.  
"Fine, fine," Serena muttered.  
All that work's finally caught up with her.   
Serena thought.  
"There I did my math, I read my English, I even  
did science for once, can I please get up?" Serena  
asked.   
"You still have history," Amy said.  
"History. What does history matter? It already  
happened."  
"Just read the book Serena," Amy muttered.  
  
  
"Hmm...Melvin can't see inside can he?" Mike  
said observing the boy genius from another tree. They  
were now right by Amy's studying apartment, which  
was high off the ground. Melvin was trying to angle his  
binoculars to see inside to no avail.  
"No he can't. Looks like he's giving up," Steve  
said. "Now Mike I am going to climb down. You wait  
here until I'm done. Got it?"  
"Sure," Mike said.   
Steve began to climb down. He put all his weight on  
the branch and because of his bulk it broke, taking the  
two down with it. Mike landed on top of Steve.  
"Hmm....nice soft landing," Mike said using a  
long overused cliche.  
"Get off me you idiot!" Steve said and flung  
Mike several feet away. Mike crashed into the bushes.  
"Ouch," he muttered.  
  
Later that night.  
"Ehh..." Serena muttered reading one of her  
English textbooks in her room.  
"What's your problem now Serena?" Amy  
asked.   
"Amy, this stuff isn't on my level. I mean it's so  
complex," Serena said.  
"It is not, you just have to know what to look  
for. Like Metaphors and Similes."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't you know what those are?" Amy asked  
in surprise.  
"No!" Serena whined. "I'm as dumb as an ox."  
"No you're not. You just used one of the  
terms."  
"Huh?"  
"When you said you were as dumb as an ox."  
"It was a figure of speech Amy," Serena said  
sarcastically.  
"I know that! Listen!" Amy yelled. Serena  
quieted down and kept her attention on her blue haired  
friend.  
"When you said you were as dumb as an ox  
you were using a metaphor."  
"Oh, I get it. So metaphors are insults."  
"No," Amy said solemnly, "Metaphors are...."  
  
Across the city at a waterfront restaurant, Mina  
and Lita sat admiring the scenery.  
"Well.....this was a good idea," Mina said.  
"Yeah...with Steve and Mike busy it gave us a  
chance to do what we used to...just go out on the town  
and be ourselves," Lita said.  
"I still find myself wondering how I got here so  
fast. I mean...it was just so easy. No stress, I just ran  
into a guy I liked literally, and now..." Mina trailed off.  
"You got lucky," Lita said. "I on the other hand  
had to agonize and wait until the time was right."  
"I know. I was surprised when it actually  
worked out."  
"Surprised? Why?" Lita asked narrowing her  
eyes.  
"Um...you're a good flirter, but I didn't know  
whether you'd actually be able to get back with a guy.   
I mean...it was just surprising," Mina said.  
"This from a girl who had been shooting zeros  
for a long time," Lita muttered.  
"Don't get jealous on me Lita. I'm being  
honest. Friends are supposed to be honest with each  
other."  
"Not when we're talking about love," Lita said.  
"What?" Mina asked in surprise.  
"Boy you've got a lot to learn. You just don't  
go saying you're surprised when a friend finds someone  
they like. You support them."  
"I am being supportive, I thought you were  
reflecting on things like I was."  
"I was reflecting, but then you go and say you  
didn't have confidence in me."  
"You know I didn't mean it that way. You just  
seemed nervous about the whole thing. You didn't  
seem to be able to decide whether you could do it or  
not either," Mina said.  
"That may be true, but that's no excuse," Lita  
said.  
The two turned away from each other and out  
at the water for a time.  
"If we had just stuck to talking about the view  
we wouldn't have gotten into this mess," Lita said.  
"We're not very good at any emotional  
discussions are we?" Mina asked.  
"No. Not unless we're trying to start a fight,"  
Lita said.  
"I wasn't," Mina said.  
"Neither was I," Lita said.  
"Water's beautiful," Mina said.  
"Yeah..moonlight reflects nicely off of it," Lita  
said.  
  
Raye had arrived at Rick's house that night as  
expected. She was a bit surprised about the late dinner  
hour, but she paid no real mind to it as she was lead in.   
Rick was there, and behind him stood several siblings  
and a short older man with slightly grey hair and an  
equally short woman with light blue hair.   
"Hello," she said.  
"Hello," the group replied in unison.   
"Allow me to introduce my family," Rick said.   
"My father Nobuyuki. My mother Kamiko. My  
numerous brothers, Roy, Rob, Rod, Ryu, Raymond,  
ahem...Kano and my sister Regina." he said.  
"Pleased to meet you," Raye replied.   
"Now we eat," Nobuyuki said. They moved  
into a large dining room and sat down at the table.   
Raye found herself with Rick's father on her left and  
Rick on the right. Across from her was Raymond, an  
astute looking boy that looked to be at least in his early  
twenties. The dinner looked great, and as the rest of  
the family dug in, she didn't hesitate.  
"Wait!" the father yelled. Raye almost spit out  
a piece of food in surprise.  
"We forgot the special prayer," he said.  
"Ah do we have too..." Rob muttered.  
"YES! It is tradition," the father said. "Now  
repeat after me. Let us sit down to eat our meal. It  
does matter how we feel. This food is ours and we  
shall eat it. If you don't like it you can beat it."  
Raye sat there stupefied.  
"Pretty neat huh?" The father said to her. She  
just nodded.  
"So how was school today everyone?" Kamiko  
said.  
"We got our butts kicked in a brawl," Roy and  
Rod said in unison. They were obviously twins, it  
looked like there were eleven or so.  
"What did we tell you about fighting?" Kamiko  
said sternly.  
"Yeah," Nobuyuki added. "If you're going to  
fight...WIN! DARN IT!"  
"We did inflict a lot of punishment, but there  
was ten of them," Rod said.  
"Rob! Didn't you help them?" the father  
barked.  
"Father I was busy fighting Kendo," Rob said.  
"Did you win?"  
"I was disqualified for hitting him with a trash  
can."  
"Oh..well...as long as he bled," Nobuyuki said.  
"You family's's nuts," Raye whispered to Rick.  
"I know," Rick whispered back and smiled.  
"So..Raymond, how was work?" Kamiko  
asked.  
"A pipe fell on me, but I'm okay," Raymond  
said.  
"You should sue your boss," Nobuyuki said.  
"I dropped it though," Raymond said.  
"Ehh..well it's not your pipe. There should be  
someone you can sue," the father replied.  
"Ryu, Kano. What have you two been up  
two?" Kamiko asked.  
"We went cruisin. Sort of got chased by the  
cops, but they couldn't prove anything," Kano said.  
"Did you actually break the law this time or was  
it just your looks?" The father said. "If I were a cop I'd  
bust you just for looking like that."  
"It was our looks. We only went a hundred on  
the highway. It was in the city that they followed us,"  
Ryu said.  
"Hmm...city cops," Nobuyuki muttered.  
"So Regina, how'd did your relaxation class  
go?" Nobuyuki asked the older teenager.  
"Oh...it was fine. I didn't scratch or yell at  
anyone today," Regina said.  
"The therapy must be working," Kamiko said.  
"Sure, and the fact that everyone kept injecting  
that drug into my arm must have helped," Regina  
replied.  
The table sighed.  
"So Raye, how about you? What do you do in  
your spare time?" Kamiko asked.  
Avoid nutcases like you. Raye thought.  
"Uhm..I'm a singer," Raye said nervously  
hoping that wouldn't lead to her being attacked.  
"Oh..a singer, that's nice," Kamiko said  
unamusedly.  
"That's great. We could use a singer in the  
family," Nobuyuki said.   
"Dad!" Rick yelled in embarrassment.  
"Oh come on Rick. You know your mother  
sings worse than a horse," Nobuyuki said.  
"I do not!" Kamiko yelled. "I'll prove it!" she  
said and began to sing.  
"Boys!" the father said and snapped his fingers.   
Every boy except Rick stood up and hurried towards  
their mother. They grabbed her and dragged her out of  
the room. The remaining occupants of the table heard  
a splash outside. The boys returned and sat down.  
"Great investment....that pool," Nobuyuki said.   
"So Raye..you were saying..."  
  
"Okay..I think I've got it. The perimeter is  
measuring the sides, the area is multiplying the sides by  
each other..." Serena said.  
"You're close..you need to only multiply two  
sides to get the area," Amy answered.  
"Oh..well...that doesn't make sense..what  
happens to the other two sides...don't they count?"  
Serena asked.  
"It doesn't matter Serena, it's how things are  
done," Amy said.  
"I'll bet it is, who dreamed that idea up  
anyway? I mean..they could have made it clearer.   
Perimeter you add, area you multiply, by the same  
number of sides...it's a conspiracy. They don't want  
anyone to understand it."  
"Who's they?" Amy asked.  
"Whoever came up with this. They must be evil  
sadistic individuals bent on destroying our minds  
through mathematics."  
"Serena....where did you learn the word  
sadistic?"  
"I heard it once...along with the word evil...I  
just put two and two together," Serena said.   
Amy just sighed.   
This is a mistake. She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Rick said as Raye and  
himself walked down the street. "Let me buy you a  
real dinner instead."  
"Okay," Raye said.  
"At least my parents don't have a problem with  
me going out with you. As my father said. If you can  
sit for an hour with our family and not go nuts, you're  
all right."  
"I came pretty close to losing it," Raye replied.  
"Well it's over now," Rick said. "I know a  
place to eat a few blocks from here."  
  
Minutes later in the center of a market section  
of Tokyo, a circular vortex of purple energy swirled  
into existence. A dark being clad in black armor and  
about six feet tall emerged. In his right hand was a  
sword of black energy. In his left hand an obsidian  
colored crystal. His name was Argosante.  
The crowd of people around all looked at him in shock.  
"Hah! Humans! You are nothing to  
Argosante!" He yelled and held out the crystal. A  
beam of light shot out from it and enveloped a large  
group of the crowd. They collapsed unconscious. He  
turned to the rest who had begun to scattered. Soon he  
had collected all of their energy.   
"This is much too easy. Where are the Sailor  
Scouts now ehh..." he said.  
Raye and Rick neared the market a minute  
later.  
"I thought I heard some yelling. Did you?"   
Raye asked.  
"Hmm..it was probably just some rowdy  
people," Rick said. The two rounded a corner and saw  
that the street was littered with unconscious people.  
"Uh oh," Rick said.  
"We should get out of here," Raye said.  
"These people need help," Rick said.  
"There's nothing we can do," Raye said trying  
to think of a way to get rid of Rick.  
"Don't be selfish Raye. We have to do  
something," Rick replied.  
"I'm not...I..." Raye didn't know what to say.   
Her mind was racing in different directions. They heard  
the sound of a window smashing. From one of the  
market buildings Argosante emerged.  
"Hmm...some were hiding in there! Fools!" He  
shouted and then noticed the two teens.  
"Well...look at this. Are you two in for a  
surprise," he said.  
"Who are you!?" Rick shouted.  
"Me? I am Argosante. A knight of the  
negaverse. And you are nothing!" he shouted and  
blasted a beam of light at the two.  
"Watch out Raye!" Rick yelled and pushed her  
to the ground taking the blast and collapsing.  
"Rick!" she shouted and realized that she had  
to find somewhere to transform. She dashed around a  
corner.  
"Running away?" Argosante yelled. "Well...we  
can't have that." He ran after her.  
  
Raye pulled out her power stick as she ran  
down an alley. Argosante followed quickly.  
"MARS STAR POWER!" she shouted  
hurriedly. She was covered in energy and emerged as  
Sailor Mars.  
"So.....you're Sailor Mars....that's a surprise,"  
Argosante said and placed his crystal on his  
armor. "Guess it's time to use my sword," he  
said. She turned to face him and hit her wrist  
communicator  
at the same time.  
"Get down to the south marketplace!" she  
shouted as Argosante advanced.   
"Calling your friends will not save you," the  
knight said before a multicolored blast flew through the  
air and slammed to the ground in front of him.   
Maverick leapt out of a tree and landed in between the  
two.  
"So....you dare fire upon Argosante!"  
Argosante said and swung his sword at Maverick. The  
warrior ducked and came up with his own thrust. The  
two swords met and the two began to parry.   
"You might think you are good, but Argosante  
is the best," the negaverse minion said.  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIREBALL  
SURROUND!" Mars shouted. Her attack flew out  
from her hands and slammed into Argosante's armor  
singing it and causing the knight to yell in pain. The  
knight blocked Maverick's attack barely, but fell to one  
knee.  
"You'll pay, even if I die!" Argosante yelled  
and lunged at Maverick. Maverick leapt up into the air  
and avoided the knight. He landed several feet away.   
Argosante stood up and grabbed his crystal shooting  
out a blast at Maverick, who ducked. He then swung  
around and charged at Mars.  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIREBALL  
SURROUND!" She yelled quickly realizing that even if  
the attack hit, he would be very close to her.   
Argosante swung his sword up and knocked the fire  
attacks away and bawled right into her before she  
could respond. She was knocked to the ground.   
Argosante whirled around. Maverick was gone.  
"Where are you MAAVERRICK! I WILL  
SMITE YOU!"  
Maverick appeared seemingly out of nowhere  
and slamming his sword into Argosante's head. The  
sword cut into the armor, but did little other damage.  
"HAH!" Argosante yelled and swung around.   
Maverick ducked. The two began to fight again,  
matching each other blow, by blow. Mars staggered  
back up.   
"That shouldn't have hurt that much," she  
muttered. The two combatants were still sword  
fighting. With them fighting like that I can't get a clean  
shot. She thought. Why is Maverick sticking around I  
wonder. Where are the others?  
"You are good...for a human....but not as good  
as I ARGOSANTE!" Argosante yelled.  
Good. Mars is back up. Maverick thought.   
Maverick swung out with his sword and hit the  
negaverse crystal on Argosante's hip. It shattered to  
pieces in a blinding flash of light. Argosante swung  
around and smashed Maverick with his free hand.   
Maverick fell to the ground.  
"THE ENERGY!" Argosante shouted as his  
mission failed.  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIREBALL  
SURROUND!" Mars yelled quickly. The attack  
caught the knight off guard and he turned towards the  
sound of the attack too late. He burned with the fury  
and fell to one knee again.  
"YOU!" Argosante shouted and starred at  
Mars.   
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP CRASH!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
Two distinct voices were heard and two attacks, one  
golden, the other green flew across the air and hit the  
wounded knight. He yelled in pain, but still tried to  
stagger up.  
"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Moon yelled  
emerging from behind a building, her scepter drawn.  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" She  
shouted. The white attack hit the creature and  
disappeared in a flash of light.  
"Took you guys long enough," Mars muttered.  
"Sorry, you ungrateful..." Sailor Moon began.  
"Never mind, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury  
said.  
"You all right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Yeah..I'll be fine," Mars said.   
"Was Maverick here?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"He was. He isn't anymore," Mars said. "I  
have to check on Rick," she said urgently and  
transformed back into a human. She then hurried to  
where Rick had been. He was sitting in the street  
"Rick! Are you all right?" She asked.  
"Me? Sure," He replied. "You?"  
"Yeah. You stepped in front of that blast so it  
wouldn't hit me. That was very brave."  
"Sure," Rick said. "There goes dinner I guess."  
"Yeah."   
"Well that was a good dinner," Raye said as she  
and Rick walked along the lamp lit street.  
"Hmm...I like good food," Rick said.  
A blast of energy slammed into the building  
right next to them. Rick was flung backwards onto the  
pavement.   
"Hello," the cyborg said appearing in front of  
Raye. It moved to attack. Raye dived into a side alley  
and hid behind a dumpster. The cyborg entered the  
alley.  
"Come on Sailor Mars, I don't have time for  
this," the cyborg said.  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye said and  
transformed. The dumpster was incinerated in front of  
her. She hurriedly pulled out her communicator.   
"This is Mars, I'm in trouble..again...." She  
yelled before a blast of energy slammed into her and  
threw her backwards. She landed on the sidewalk at  
the other end of the alley. The cyborg laughed and  
moved towards her. Seeing the need to stall for time  
she ran down the street. It followed, sending a firebolt  
after her. The attack smashed into a car setting it  
aflame.   
The Sailor Scout continued to run, searching for  
something to give her a tactical advantage of some  
kind. A bolt exploded behind her.   
"Why are you even bothering to try and  
escape?" the cyborg hissed. Mars kept running.   
I'm a sitting duck. If I turn to aim at him, he'll  
toast me.  
A familiar figure jumped out in front of her.  
"Duck," Maverick said. She instantly hit the  
ground.  
A multicolored blast flew over her' head and hit  
the cyborg. It stopped and stepped back from the  
blow. Maverick charged forward. The cyborg readied  
itself just in time to catch a spin kick to the face. Mars  
watched in awe.  
"Negaverse Fireball Surround!" The cyborg  
yelled. The attack encircled Maverick and he let out a  
grunt of pain.  
"Go away pest!" it yelled and knocked  
Maverick through the air. He was thrown backwards  
into another alley.   
"Mars Fireball Surround!" Mars yelled and  
unleashed her attack at the distracted cyborg. It's  
metal plates were singed, but it turned and leapt at her  
attempting a drop kick. She barely avoided it.   
He must have karate skills or  
something...somehow. She thought. That's right, my  
enhanced powers. I should use them. The two were  
too close to each other to use their energy attacks. The  
cyborg swung around and tried to hit her with a side  
kick. She dodged it only to have to avoid a jab from  
the android's right arm. Mars rolled backwards and  
came up quickly hitting the android in the face with a  
kick just as it was lunging downward at her. Her  
enhanced powers added more force to it and the  
android staggered back as if hit by a blast of energy.   
Mars leaped into the air and hit it with a drop kick.   
The android flew backward and smashed through a car  
windshield and destroying the auto. "You'll never  
defeat me!" it shouted and disappeared right then and  
there.  
Mars caught her breath.   
That was tough.  
"Are you all right?" Jupiter asked hurrying up.  
"Yeah," Mars said.  
The two saw the other Mercury and Sailor Moon  
running towards them.  
"Is it over already?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yeah," Mars said.  
"Well that's nice. If this keeps up I can retire,"  
Sailor Moon said.  
"That would be good. It would give you more  
time to study," Mercury said.  
"I've got to check on Rick," Mars said and  
hurried back to the restaurant, the others followed.   
They reverted back to their normal forms and told  
Mina everything was fine. Raye found Rick leaning  
against the side of a building for support.  
"Rick? Are you all right?" Raye asked.  
"Uh...wha?" Rick asked drowsily.  
"I guess this it the second time you've been  
knocked out," she said.  
"Yeah...well....that stinks. I've had worse," he  
said.  
"I bet you haven't," Raye said.   
"You wouldn't know. Onward!" Rick said and  
stepped forward only to fall on his face.  
"I'll be fine," he muttered lying on the ground.  
  
"I thought this was a good time to stop working  
anyway," Serena said as she, Lita, and Amy walked  
away.  
"Not quite, you've still got a chapter to read,"  
Amy said. "Lita?"  
"Sure thing Amy," Lita said and grabbed  
Serena before she could get away.  
"Aw..come on....you know I'm the leader  
here..." Serena said as she was dragged back to Amy's  
house.  
"There has got to be a law against this," she  
whined. 


	12. Chapter 12

012: "Mercury's Day." Serena walked along the sidewalk thinking.  
Well, nothing's gone wrong yet today, but that can always change. At that moment, it did. Raye, clad in purple body armor flew out of the trees in front of her and hovered there. "Serena, now you're mine!" She yelled. "What? Raye? What are you..." Serena started to say before several missiles flew out of Raye's arm plate and towards her. Serena dived out of the way quickly.  
"Help me Serena," came a cry from beside her. There stood Rini, Serena's younger relative from the far future, as if things weren't strange enough. A missile exploded above them.  
"Come on!" Serena said and grabbed the small girl's right arm. She then started to run down the street and found herself moving much faster than normal. "What the...hey this ain't bad!" Serena yelled and sped up.  
"You can't escape me!" Raye yelled and followed.  
"How do we stop her, that's the question"  
Serena asked herself.  
"Look up there," Rini said. Serena looked up to see a massive Starship falling towards them.  
"Uh oh," Serena said before the dream ended.  
"These dreams have gotta stop," she muttered waking up.

"So what was today's nightmare?" Raye asked at lunch.  
"Uh...it's not important," Serena said nervously.  
"Why?" Raye asked.  
"Oh..it was pretty boring actually," Serena said.  
"You girls want to see something!" Melvin said appearing out of nowhere as he usually did.  
"Don't to that!" the girls yelled back. Raye bonked Melvin on the head.  
"Hey...sorry..I thought you might be interested in this," he said producing a few pieces of paper.  
"What is it?" Serena asked being the first to snatch it out of his hand. The others gathered around.  
"Hey. This is a school file," Amy said.  
"On...Patterson? Melvin. Where'd you get this?" Lita said reading it.  
"I have my ways," Melvin said.  
"Isn't it illegal or something to do this?" Mina said.  
"Guys. Quit moralizing. Look at all this"  
Serena said.  
"Yeah. You see, his parents were killed when he was young and he became very violent. He attacked half the boys in his first grade class. After that, they moved him out of regular classes. He has a history of showing no respect for authority. In third grade he got in another fight with students outside of class. So he's classified as mentally unstable. Or he was until a couple weeks ago," Melvin said.  
"It was wrong to go into this file," Amy said.  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter who he is," Lita said. "Hey, this means you can go into any of our files. Doesn't it!" Raye said.  
"Um...well...sort of," Melvin said and took the file back.  
"Get outta here before you lose some teeth"  
Raye said. Melvin hurried off. Amy noticed out of the corner of her eye that Patterson had been staring at the group continuously for the time that Melvin had been there. What if he knows? she thought.

When she arrived home from school that day,  
Amy was surprised to find a message on her answering machine. She played it, wondering who it could be. The voice surprised her.  
"Hi. Amy? This is Greg. My father's had to travel to the city today and he's brought me along. I thought I'd come by around 3 if that was all right. Maybe we could have some time to talk about things. Bye." "Greg's coming. This is a nice surprise after all that's been happening," Amy said. "I said I'd help Serena study for that test, but I'm sure Lita and Mina can handle it. After all. I helped her out today. It's up to her to read the material. I'll call Lita up and tell her"  
She dialed the number and soon heard Lita's familiar voice on the other end.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"This is Amy. Something's come up. Would you mind watching over Serena with Mina without my help tonight?" Amy said.  
"Sure I guess. Is everything all right?" Lita asked.  
"Yes. Greg's in town for the day," Amy said.  
"Ooh..Greg. Well you shouldn't pass up the chance to see your boyfriend, I'll handle Serena," Lita said and hung up.  
"He's not my boyfriend," Amy said into an empty receiver. Is he? She thought.  
"Mina, you're too young to have a boyfriend"  
her father said at dinner that night.  
"But dad, he's really only a good friend," Mina said.  
"That's beside the point, I don't trust the boys that are your age. They're all a bunch of punks. Every one of them. You know why I don't trust them?  
Because they're like me when I was their age, and I was real jerk. I'll tell you that. If I had gotten my hands on a girl, well it wouldn't have been pretty. I've seen this guy, he's a wise guy, I can't have you going out with him"  
"But nothing happens. He's just like the rest of my friends"  
"No he isn't. The rest of your friends are girls. Now I don't know much about anatomy, but there are a few differences between a girl and a boy"  
"I know that, but he shares the same interests I do. He's just fun to talk to"  
"He doesn't own a trailer does he"  
"No"  
"That's good, because if he did I would have shot him"  
"Dad, you're over reacting"  
"Oh am I? Heh, I'll bet. You'll be glad I gave you this advice"  
"Mom. Can't you say something?" Mina said.  
"Your father's right," her mother said.  
"You're dang right! Pass those beans," her father said.  
Her mother did just that.. "Good beans. I like beans. You know why I like them. Because they're manly beans"  
"Dad, is there anyway I can get you to reconsider?" Mina asked.  
"Hmm...that's a good question. I gotta think about that. It could work out well for me. Blackmail's always been a profitable business," Her father said.  
"I'll do almost anything," Mina said.  
"Quiet! I'm thinking," her father said. Mina glanced at her mother who was quietly eating her food.  
"I got it!" her father said.  
"What?" Mina asked. "I need more beans," her father said. "Misa!  
Make more beans while I think about what to do about Mina"  
"Yes honey," her mother said and walked back to the kitchen. "And put some whiskey on them!" he yelled.  
"Yes dear," his mother replied.  
"Does this Mike of yours have any beer"  
"No"  
"Cigarettes"  
"No. If he did I wouldn't date him," Mina said.  
"Are you kidding, that's what a woman should look for in a guy. Ehh...hmm..I got it. You bring this guy around sometime and I'll talk to him. If he can get me to laugh, you two can go out. Got it?" Her father said.  
"Yes dad," Mina said.  
Mike shouldn't have any trouble, but then again.  
"Where the heck are my beans?" Her father cried.  
"Coming dear," her mother said. Mina sighed.  
Amy opened her door to joyfully see Greg standing there.  
"Hi Amy," he said.  
"Greg. I haven't seen you since summer. How are you?" Amy said.  
"Still at the top of my class," Greg replied.  
"That's great," Amy said.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Greg asked.  
"Of course," Amy said and they headed out.  
"Is your father here on business?" Amy asked.  
"Yes. His corporation has a branch office here. He's in to consult on a project they've been working on," Greg replied. "How have things been for you Amy? I mean with the negaverse showing up again and stuff"  
"They've been tough, but we've learned to deal with them. It was only during the last month that they returned. We were rid of them for months. That time was so great. So peaceful. But here we are again,  
fighting them. I don't know if it will ever end"  
"It will. Someday. Aside from that how have things gone"  
"I'm still the best student at Crossroads. I've been trying to help Serena get her act together. If she doesn't fix her problems this year, she'll be in big trouble academically"  
"You know you're much too mature to be only 15," Greg said.  
Amy blushed at the complement.  
"I still have my moments," she replied. "How are the other's doing"  
"Oh..they're the same. Except they've all got boyfriends now," Amy said and then realized she didn't want to get onto that subject. She blushed.  
Good move Amy. You've just made yourself very uncomfortable. She thought.  
"That's great," Greg said and blushed slightly. "It's so lovely up here. I wish I hadn't had to move. After all we were just getting to know each other too"  
"Yes we were," Amy said nervously.  
"You seem troubled," Greg said.  
"With all there is to be troubled about. How can't I be"  
"Amy. It doesn't take my telepathy to see it's something else"  
"Can we talk about it later"  
"Sure"  
Amy sighed in relief. That feels better. I can handle this in due time. She thought. Now enjoy yourself before you regret it. It was a strange case of Greg being more confident then Amy in this encounter.  
Most of the time Greg was the shy timid one, but Amy had a lot on her mind.  
An hour later across the city. Mike had arrived at Mina's house for the meeting with her father. If he could make him laugh, he could date her. If not.  
"Here I am Mina," Mike said as the blonde opened the door to her house.  
"Oh..good..you ready for this?" Mina asked. "Remember our relationship hangs in the balance." Please don't blow it. She thought. Mike walked into the family room where Mina's father sat holding a beer.  
"Ehh..so you're Mike?" he asked.  
"Yep, at least that's what I've been told," Mike said. The man scowled at him. "So that joke stunk. I can do better," Mike added.  
"Then try," Mina's father said. Mina watched nervously.  
"Well...hmmm...well I can see that you see me as a pesky little man who wants to sweep his daughter away from you right?" Mike asked.  
"I see you as a guy who might go and marry my girl and leave me with the bill for the wedding ceremony," Mina's father said.  
"Hey, I wouldn't do that. I'd at least pay for the food," Mike said. To both teens' surprise the father began to chuckle and then burst out laughing. "You're all right boy!" he said. "Go ahead and marry her," he said.  
"Uh...we're not at that point yet sir," Mike said. Within a second the father was out of his chair and grabbing Mike's shirt.  
"I said marry her," he said.  
"Uh...all right," Mike muttered.  
"Dad! Don't do that," Mina shouted. Her father let go and returned to his chair.  
"Heh heh," he laughed.  
An hour after that fateful encounter.  
Amy and Greg were sitting in the restaurant eating dinner. They had had a wonderful afternoon and Amy's worries about their social status had evaporated,  
at least temporarily.  
"It's funny. This is the same place Serena gave me that picture of you," Greg said with a smile.  
Amy had noticed, much to her satisfaction, that Greg had grown quite assertive around her.  
"Oh, that thing. I don't know why Serena even kept it. It was such a bad shot," Amy said. The picture had been of her with her mouth wide open about to bite a cheeseburger. "Heh heh, well it was better than the one I had cut out of the newspaper," Greg said.  
"Hmm...I guess that's true," Amy said. "We should go to the park after this. It looks lovely at night," Greg said.  
"Yeah. We both know that," Amy said.  
The park had been where Amy had discovered Greg's interest in her and where Greg had subsequently been turned into a negaverse monster which the scouts had to defeat.

"Come on guys, you know me, I'm your pal"  
Serena said. "No," Lita and Mina said. "Amy says you have a test tomorrow and we're going to make sure you study for it"  
"I'm appalled. Look at you two, taking orders from her like that. What are you? Slaves?" Serena cried.  
"Cut the gab Serena and get to work," Lita said.  
"Stupid test," Serena said and opened her book. "It's for your own good Serena," Mina said.  
"Hmmph," Serena said and began to read.

"The good news is I think I've got my..um..talent..under control," Greg was saying as he and Amy walked through the park. "That's is good news. It's an amazing power,  
but I can see where it could be troublesome," Amy replied.  
"I just don't want to know the future. And I don't want to know what other people are thinking either. I don't want to know someone's secrets. It's just not fair to them or to me. The mind is where we keep everything, and if that barrier is broken down. Well it just isn't good"  
"It's very noble of you to believe you shouldn't use your powers like that. I'm sure they could be of use, when they're not abused"  
"I know," Greg said and picked up a rock. They were now standing in front of a pond. Greg flung the rock at the water, it skipped several times before plunking into the pond.  
"You're good at that," Amy observed.  
"Yeah...well.." Greg said.  
Amy picked up a stone herself and flung it. It splashed right into the water.  
"Hmm..it's just a matter of utilizing surface tension. I thought my descent angle was right," Amy said.  
"It's more than descent angle. It's the follow through," Greg said. "Watch," he said and flung another rock. It skipped a few times before splashing into the water again.  
"I get it," Amy said. "You're wrong about the descent angle. It's important enough, but without the follow through it doesn't matter. Fortunately..." she said and flung the rock. It skipped all the way across the pond.  
"I know both now," She added. Greg's jaw dropped.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Serena said.  
"You've got to be kidding," Lita said.  
"No. I'm not. Would I lie about this?" Serena asked.  
Mina and Lita glanced at each other before replying.  
"Yes," they said.  
"I really gotta go," Serena said. "Hmm..what do you think Mina?" Lita said.  
"We'll just have to keep an eye on her," Mina said.  
"All right. Come on," Lita said.  
The three girls headed out to the bathroom. Serena walked in while her two friends waited outside. She did what she had to and then noticed the open window.

Hmm...well that's convenient. She thought and began to climb out. She was on the second floor, but there was a row of bushes below for her to fall into. She hung out of the window before slipping and crashing into them less than gracefully. She suppressed a whine for fear of being heard. She then picked herself of the ground and brushed herself off.  
"Ahem..." came a voice. "Oh no," Serena said.  
"I knew you'd try something like this," Lita said standing over her. "Back to your cell"  
"Have a heart Lita," Serena said.  
"That's what I am doing, now move," Lita said.  
Greg and Amy had settled down from their rock skipping and were sitting on a park bench just watching the still pond. "Hmm..this brings back memories," Greg said.  
"It wasn't that long ago," Amy replied.  
The park bench had been the site of Greg's revealing of all of his surprises to Amy. His telepathy,  
his crush on her, and the fact that he knew her double identity. It was also where he told her to destroy him should he turn into a monster. She had made up her mind not to do that. "Amy, there was something that was bothering you.." Greg said. "Yes, there was," Amy said. Might as well get it settled now.  
"It's about...us.." she continued. "What about us?" Greg asked innocently.  
"Well..." she started to say before their was a crash behind them. They whirled around to see the negaverse cyborg racing towards them after destroying some bushes.  
"Get down Amy!" Greg said and pushed her to the ground. The cyborg hit Greg full force and knocked him into the shallow pond. The cyborg immediately turned his attention to Amy. "Gee..I'm getting thirsty," Mina said as their vigil continued.  
"Why don't you go out and get a drink?" Lita asked.  
"Hmm...I'm broke," Mina said.  
"I'd lend you some money, but I'm broke too"  
Lita said.  
"Why don't you just borrow some of my water here," Serena said producing her water bottle she had been using to keep herself from being thirsty. "Hmm...there's no harm in that I guess," Lita said.  
"I even have cups," Serena said pulling some paper cups out of a drawer.  
"Why do you have cups in your drawer?" Mina asked.  
"Come now Mina. It's in case of emergencies"  
Serena said.  
Mina and Lita just looked at each other and shook their heads.  
Serena set about pouring each of them a glass and unnoticed she slipped a little bit of powder into each of them.  
I knew this stuff would come in handy some day. She thought. "Here you go," she said and gave each of them the water. They took it and began to drink.  
"Get back to work Serena," Lita said and a minute later collapsed along with Mina.  
"Sleeping powder. I love it! Rini really did know her stuff," Serena said. The spore had given her some neat tricks before she had returned to the future. Among which was a harmless sleep powder that made anyone fall asleep for a few minutes. Serena had gladly found a use for it. As Serena got up to head out she heard her communicator beep. She snatched it up hurriedly.  
"This is Amy! The cyborg is attacking me and Greg. Hone in on my location! Hurry!" came Amy's terrified, but still professional voice.  
"Oh no. I really blew it this time!" Serena whined looking at the limp forms of her two friends on the floor. "I'll have to explain that later!" she said hurriedly and raced out the door.

The still human Amy leaped out of the way of an energy attack. It slammed into a tree behind her and set it aflame.  
I have to transform, but I can't if it keeps up its attacks. She thought.  
"Come come, Sailor Mercury, you can't escape," the cyborg said.  
"Hey you jerk! Leave her alone!" Greg cried emerging from the pond. "You again. You're quite annoying," the cyborg said and he turned towards the boy. "Run Amy!" Greg yelled. "Greg no!" Amy cried. The cyborg readied an attack. Amy gasped. Maverick appeared out of the air in front of the boy. His sword was drawn and he fired quickly. The cyborg had no time to react and it was blown backwards into a cluster of bushes.  
"What is it with you and forests anyway"  
Maverick asked the robot. Then he turned to Greg.  
"Get out of here. They're not after you this time. You can't help her by staying here.," Maverick said. Greg meanwhile was slightly overwhelmed by visions shooting through his head. Images formed of the dark haired figure, as a human, memories and feelings. "Hey!" Maverick shouted.  
"You're right of course," Greg admitted returning to reality and ran away. Amy meanwhile had taken her opportunity.  
"Mercury Star Power!" She yelled and had transformed. The cyborg had recovered in that time too and he was prepared to attack her. He unleashed a beam of energy that flew at her. She wasn't ready for it. She readied herself for the pain, but it didn't come. Maverick had intervened again and pushed her aside. Only this time he hadn't had been lucky enough to avoid the blast himself. "Why can't you scouts just duck," he muttered dropping to one knee.  
"Get outta here!" the cyborg yelled. "Negaverse Ice Storm Blast!" he cried and blasted Maverick backwards into the a cluster of trees with a icy black wave.  
"Enough of this. Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury yelled and sent her attack through the air. It hit the cyborg and froze the robot in it's tracks. As Mercury was controlling her power she kept the usual mist that accompanied the attack from appearing.  
Now what? she thought. I could use Venus or Jupiter's power about now.  
"Mars fireball Encircle!" came a cry from nearby. The red bolts of flame shot through the air and crashed through the ice and melted it, but it also left marks on the cyborg's arms and legs, singeing them badly.  
"I'll be back!" The cyborg said and vanished.  
"You came just in time," Mercury said. "Though it was a risk, you're the only power we had"  
"Yeah. I was worried about what melting the ice would do, but I didn't see we had any choice"  
Mars said. Mercury turned to the tree that was on fire.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she yelled. The fire was doused by the power.  
"We've gotta find Greg," Mercury said and the two turned back towards the path Greg had taken in his escape.

Meanwhile Greg was poking his head out from behind a bush. I think the danger's gone he thought. He stepped out and slipped on some mud, he slid down a hill and landed with a slight thunk.  
"This stinks," he said.  
A figure appeared over him and held out a hand.  
"You know who I am," Maverick said.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell," Greg said.  
"Really? Even Amy"  
"Yeah," Greg said. "I can tell you're one of the good guys. They don't have to know who you are"  
"That's all I needed to know," Maverick said and leapt off.  
Sailor Moon went dashing up the sidewalk.  
"Greg? You look awful what happened?" She asked.  
"You all right Greg?" Amy asked as she and Raye hurried up.  
"Fine. We just can't get a break can we"  
Greg said.  
"No. We can't," Amy said sorrowfully. The truth was the two hardly ever had a get together in which the negaverse didn't show up at it. Serena took the time to change back into human form.  
"Well it's good to see we had such a happy ending," Serena said nervously and moved to sneak away.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mina and Lita said rushing up and grabbing her.  
"Heh heh, I'm dead," Serena muttered.  
"What's this all about Serena?" Raye and Amy asked.

Minutes later.  
"I can't believe you!" Raye was yelling. "You really went low this time Serena!" Lita was yelling.  
"What where you thinking?" Mina was yelling.  
"You endangered the lives of your friends"  
Raye said.  
"All because you didn't want to do your homework!" Lita yelled.  
"What kind of person are you!" Mina yelled.  
"Uh...sorry," Serena muttered meekly.  
Amy and Greg were standing off to the side.  
"I'm curious. Why aren't you over there?" Greg asked.  
"Those three are expressing my feelings adequately. Besides we still have something to talk about and you have to go home very soon," Amy said.  
"Which is?" Greg asked.  
"Greg? I'm confused. Are we really good friends or we more than that?" Amy said.  
"Hmm..." Greg said, letting some sweat bead on his head.  
"In my opinion..we're more than that, of course it's up to your interpretation too," he finished.  
"You think so?" Amy asked.  
"I do"  
"Then I think so too," Amy said with a smile.  
"My father's waiting at the train station"  
"Well I better make sure you get there safely"  
The two walked off hearing the shouts of the others as they went.  
"I should pound your cute little face in for that"  
Raye was yelling.  
"We could throw her in the harbor and make it look like an accident. No one would ever know"  
Mina added.  
"Yeah. That would simplify our problems"  
Lita agreed.  
"You guys wouldn't want to do that really. Would you?" Serena whined.  
"Yes!" the three replied.  
"Couldn't you just wring my neck instead? It would be quicker," Serena muttered.  
"Well if you say so!"

"Amy...I..." Greg said as they walked along.  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know...you'd think we could have a conversation without...you know...I'll be back though"  
"I know. Um...Greg?" Amy asked. "What"  
"I know you had your power under control, but when Maverick showed up...did you..um...sense anything?" Amy asked nervously. She knew she was asking Greg to infringe on someone else's privacy, but she needed to know who Maverick was.  
"No," Greg lied. "Really?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, I've gotten good at controlling my powers, sometimes it just doesn't work"  
"Oh, ok," Amy said with some disappointment.

"Throw her in the pond on three!" Lita yelled. Mina, Lita, and Raye held the whimpering Serena and were about to dump her into the park's pond.  
"Come on guys! Have a heart!" Serena yelled.  
"Three!" Lita shouted and Serena was soon drenched. 


	13. Chapter 13

013: "Tough Opposition."  
Serena was standing there the airport watching   
Darien's plane take off. There he went flying out of  
her life.   
"Darien come back!" she shouted.  
Suddenly she heard a yell and to her shock she saw a  
lone figure jumping out of the plane and dropping  
towards the ground.  
"Wait! I didn't mean that way!"  
"Well make up your mind," she heard his voice  
say as he somehow flew back up to the plane itself and  
got onto it. She began to cry.  
Suddenly a plane passed by her on it's side  
was a large Rose.  
"What?" she asked herself.  
"Oh..that's the newest airline miss, owned by  
some guy named Darien. He flies boyfriends away  
from their girlfriends and gets them interested in other  
girls, pretty neat huh," a guy said standing next to her.  
"Shut up!" Serena yelled and kneed the guy in  
the crotch. She raced out the door of the terminal and  
towards the plane.  
"I'll teach you!" She shouted and jumped at the  
front wheel. She pulled at it and to her shock pulled  
the plane off the ground.  
"Hey...this could be useful," she said and threw  
the plane into nearby Tokyo Bay.  
"Heh heh," she said.  
"How dare you do that to my plane. That cost  
money," she heard Darien's voice behind her say. She  
whirled around to see him standing there as Tuxedo  
Mask holding his staff.  
"Now...you will pay for that with your life," he  
said.   
"Darien, no, it's me Serena," Serena said.  
"I know," he said and swung his staff at her.   
She screamed.  
She awoke in a sweat.  
"Aww....geez," she muttered and looked at the  
clock.  
  
"My cyborg failed again. Hmph no surprise  
there. Well I'll just have to repair it," Coardite said. "In  
the meantime. Hexio. Come here!"   
A man dressed in the uniform of a negaverse  
officer appeared in front of him.  
"Well, Hexio. I see you're in uniform for once.  
Barely," Coardite said. Hexio had a cape slung over his  
shoulder which went across his chest and down the  
other side and was knotted in his belt. At his right was  
a sword. His neck collar was non existent.  
"What do you want me to do?" Hexio asked.  
"This is the target," Coardite said. A projection  
of a girl with red hair appeared in the air.  
"Why?" Hexio asked.  
"I don't know," Coardite said. "What I do  
know is that she has been involved in negaverse  
activities in the past. The traitor Nephlite saw  
something in her before he was killed. Furthermore, it  
seems every time this girl is attacked, the Sailor Scouts  
show up in short order. Now do you understand?"  
"I think so. I'm to attack her, to draw out the  
Sailor Scouts and then I destroy them."  
"Right. Capture this girl then stand your  
ground. The Sailor Scouts rarely arrive all at once.   
Hopefully you'll be able to take out one or two at a  
time."  
"Understood. This mission seems worthy of my  
attention. I'll make my preparations," he said and  
vanished in a flash of light.   
  
Amy arrived at school at the usual time, twenty  
minutes early. She found the room was empty. She  
had soon her made her way to her seat and took about  
a book. About five minutes later, Melvin came in the  
door. He said nothing and sat down. He was probably  
still worried about her opinion of him after the whole  
business with the file. That had certainly raised some  
questions in all of their minds, but in the end, it seemed  
that letting their imaginations run away with them wasn't  
the thing to do.  
Two minutes later, Steve walked into the room.  
"Hey Amy," he said and then moved towards  
Melvin.  
"Melvin, my man. I heard you've got something  
I'd like to have a look at," Steve said.  
"Which is?" Melvin asked.  
"That little file on Patterson," Steve said.  
"Quiet! Someone will hear you." Melvin said.  
"Oh...sorry," Steve whispered. "Can I see it?   
I'll pay ya."  
"Well...how much?" Melvin asked.  
"500 yen," Steve said.  
"Wow, sure you can see it," Melvin said  
gleefully. "I've got it right here. Give me the money  
first."  
"Here," Steve said and gave him a bill.  
"Okay," Melvin said and pocketed it. He  
reached into his book bag and pulled the file out and  
handed it to Steve. Steve took it.  
"Wow! Look at this!" he yelled loudly.  
"Hey! Keep it down!" Melvin said.  
"Too late," Steve said.  
"What?" Melvin said. Then he saw what.   
Principal Oksua appeared in the doorway.   
"Well...Melvin...what might that be?" Oksua  
asked walking up. He took the file from Steve.  
"Hmm...do you know how much trouble you're  
in Melvin?" Oksua asked.  
"Um..a lot?" Melvin muttered meekly.  
"Yes. A lot. Come on," Oksua said and he  
and Melvin left the room. As they passed the out the  
door Melvin saw Patterson was leaning against the  
wall.   
"He set me up didn't he?" he muttered.  
"Yes he did Melvin. Of course you wouldn't  
have the trouble if you hadn't stolen his file in the first  
place," Oksua said.  
"How did he know though?"  
"I wouldn't know, but from what he said you  
were showing a lot of people. Let's go down to my  
office to discuss your punishment."  
They soon had left the floor and were heading down  
the stairs.  
Patterson entered the room and gave several  
hundred Yen to Steve.   
"Ah..the payment," Steve said. "Pleasure doing  
business with you," Steve said and walked out.  
Soon the room had filled with students with the  
exception of Serena and Molly who both arrived late.   
Miss Haruna was less than generous.  
"Well Serena's late again. No surprise there,"  
she muttered. "Molly. This is a rarity. Is something the  
matter?"  
"No," Molly answered quickly.  
"All right then. Anyone seen Melvin?" Haruna  
asked.  
  
"So what are you in for?" Serena muttered as  
Molly and Melvin walked into Miss Haruna's room  
after school. Serena of course knew by now what both  
of them were 'in for'. It just sounded like an  
appropriate comment.  
"Can you believe my luck, I got set up today.   
I'm going to be staying after school for the next month,"  
Melvin said.  
"Woah. That's bad," Serena said.  
"Actually, it's lenient," Molly said. "What did  
you do again? Break into the school's files? I'd have  
thought they would have expelled you."  
"Well...I'm told that someone intervened on my  
behalf," Melvin said and took a seat in another part of  
the room.  
"What about you Molly? You're not usually  
late," Serena said.  
"No I'm not," she said and sat down right next  
to Serena. "I had a terrible night last night. There were  
all these nightmares. I didn't fall asleep till five o clock,  
then I overslept," Molly said.  
"Nightmares? What were they about?" Serena  
asked.   
"You know how I told you all those things  
about the negaverse?" She whispered.   
"Yeah."  
"Well the dreams were about it and Maxfield  
was there too."  
"You're kidding."  
"No. It was terrible though. There were times  
I was reliving his death and all the pain that came with  
it," she said shedding a tear.  
"Hey...it's all right Molly, we all have  
nightmares. Maybe it's just stress."  
"I don't think it is Serena. I have this dreadful  
fear something's going to happen. Something bad,"  
Molly said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine,"  
Serena said. Something terrible? I wonder what it  
could be? Now I'm scared. She thought.  
  
Raye's bare right foot slammed into the dummy  
that was sitting outside her temple. The dummy rocked  
back and forth before settling.  
"Not bad," Raye said to herself and  
straightened out her red dress. Her jet black shoes sat  
beside her. It was tonight that she was finally going out  
with Rick. Better late then never. She felt she'd spend  
her time waiting by practicing.  
"What move should I try next?" She said to  
herself.  
"I'd hate to be that dummy," Rick said walking  
up.  
"You're early," Raye said.  
"By about two minutes," Rick said.  
"I was just honing my skills," Raye said.  
"Oh, I like to do that myself. I've finally  
developed my new move," Rick said.  
"Let's see it," Raye said.  
"Here goes," Rick said and lined up with the  
dummy. He charged it, leaped up into the air and spun  
around hitting the dummy with a spin kick. It crashed  
to the ground.  
"Oops, sorry," Rick said.  
"That's...all...right..." Raye said stunned.   
"Cool huh?" Rick said.   
Raye just nodded.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
"Uh...sure," Raye said. The two walked away  
not noticing that Raye's Grandfather and their hired  
hand Chad were watching them go from the porch of  
the temple.  
"So...how come she isn't going out with you?"  
Grandfather asked.  
"What?" Chad asked.  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've spent a  
year here and you haven't been interested in her?"  
"Well...I thought...you know...um...." Chad  
muttered. "Doesn't matter now does it?"  
"No I guess not and actually I don't think I  
could handle calling you grandson-in-law anyway,"  
Grandfather said.  
"Exactly...." Chad said and then caught on.   
"You don't mean that do you?" he asked.  
  
Mina was lying on the balance beam at the  
gym. She stared up at the lights and sighed.  
"She beat me again," she said remembering a  
brief time before when her meet had occurred. They  
had postponed it following the cyborg's incursion, but  
the days afterward she hadn't the concentration she  
needed, was missing moves, and was just generally  
distracted. Romanova on the other hand was on target.   
The day of the meet came and went and by the end of  
it, Mina had in her hands a fourth place ribbon.  
"My worst finish in seven months," she  
muttered and draped her hand down off the beam. I  
should just give up, especially right now. What am I  
trying to accomplish here, I don't have the time to  
commit to beating her, even though she deserves a  
good thrashing. She rolled over and stood up.  
A real good thrashing. She thought going into a  
handstand.  
Still. No one in the city thus far has come as  
close to beating her as I have. That's something.  
She flipped over the beam and landed feet first back on  
it.  
It also means I'm the only one capable of  
stopping her. Sounds familiar. If I ever was in that  
position as Sailor Scout I would fight. But Iria isn't an  
evil monster, well at least not be the same definition  
anyway. She did a handstand again and did a split out  
of the handstand before curling her legs back down  
under her.  
I'm humanity's only hope against Iria  
Romanova. She thought. Interesting way of putting it.   
She flipped forward doing two handsprings on  
the beam before flipping into the air, spinning, and  
landing on the mat perfectly.  
"She's going down!" Mina shouted.   
"Good," Mike said.  
Mina whirled.  
"When did you come in?" Mina asked.  
"A while ago, in time to see your emotions  
conveyed through your routine."  
"Oh, you saw that huh," Mina said.  
"Yeah, you were giving up for a moment, but  
then when I suspect you learned that Iria needs a good  
slapping around and you were the only one who could  
do it, at least at this point in time, you felt you had no  
choice."  
"Something like that," Mina said.  
"Good," Mike said. "The next meets in six  
weeks. You going to be ready?"  
"You bet I am," Mina said. "She's toast."  
Mike laughed.  
  
After they were let out of detention Serena  
offered to walk Molly home. Melvin also offered to  
help, seeing that Molly wasn't in great shape. Molly  
didn't have the will or the strength to refuse and the  
three set off.   
They had reached Molly's house and she was  
heading for her door.  
"Thanks for the help," she said. "Would you  
like to come in for some food or something?"  
"Sure," the two said.  
The three walked in the door. To their shock they  
found Molly's mother lying on the floor.   
"Mom!" Molly yelled and ran to her. She  
crouched over her mother and examined her.  
"Oh no, it's the..." Molly said with fear as Hexio  
appeared in the air next to her.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Oh no you don't!" Melvin yelled and charged  
at Hexio.  
"Please," Hexio said in disgust and floated out  
of the way. Melvin tripped and stumbled. He hit the  
floor hard and knocked himself out.  
"Now to business. Come quietly Molly and  
none of your friends will get hurt," Hexio said and  
yawned. He didn't even notice that Serena was the girl  
that Coardite had told him was Sailor Moon in one of  
their briefings.  
Molly froze in fear. Serena began to worry.   
A vase of flowers sat near the door. She  
grabbed it and flung it at Hexio. He was so busy  
staring down Molly he didn't see it until it smashed into  
his head. It stunned him momentarily.   
"You dare!" he yelled and blasted both Molly  
and Melvin with each of his hands. Serena backed up  
against the door.   
"I have something more painful in store for you!   
No one messes with Hexio!" the negaverse officer  
bellowed. "Wait a minute, you're that girl. SAILOR  
MOON!" he realized.  
Serena quickly pulled open the door and raced  
out before Hexio could attack. Hexio followed. She  
dashed down the sidewalk looking for a place to hide.   
Nothing looked safe. Hexio was right on her heels.  
"Running will get you nowhere!" he cried and  
shot a blast of energy in front of her. A big hole  
appeared. She dodged it and ran right, he followed her  
down another street. Building up his energy he shot  
again. She screamed and tripped as she stumbled out  
of the way. She fell flat on her face. He approached  
her.   
"Hah. It's over," he said. She picked up a  
stone and threw it into his right eye. He yelled.  
"You'll pay for that!" he screamed. She  
scurried up and ran down the sidewalk again.  
"I've had enough of your games girl!" he yelled  
and pursued.  
  
On a rooftop nearby, Maverick perched. He  
watched the chase and readied his sword.  
He lined up his sword ready to shoot out a  
beam of light. Something flew through the air at him.  
He whirled narrowly avoiding a red rose that had flown  
at him.   
"Back so soon" he said whirling.  
"What do you think you're up to pal?" Tuxedo  
Mask said.  
"Trying to save your girlfriend," Maverick said.  
"I don't know who you are, but from what I  
saw you were about to ambush her with the help of  
your negaverse friend there."  
"We don't have time for this. Serena's in  
trouble. You know you're her boyfriend."  
"How would you know that if you weren't from  
the negaverse?"   
"I get around," Maverick said.  
"Serena can handle herself, but if you get away,  
I could be leaving her open to more harm!" Tuxedo  
Mask yelled and lunged at him, his staff drawn.  
"I don't want to fight you!" Maverick said  
dodging out of the way.  
"Too bad!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Fine! If that's how you want to play it!"  
Maverick said. The two separated and squared off.   
Maverick readied his sword. Tuxedo Mask readied  
his staff. They charged at each other. Maverick swung  
with the butt of his sword. Tuxedo Mask blocked it  
and countered, slamming his staff into Maverick's head.   
He went down apparently unconscious. His sword fell  
from his hand.  
"Now for your friend," Tuxedo Mask said and  
turned away to look off the roof. Serena and Hexio  
were gone.  
"Where'd they go?" he asked himself and leapt  
off the roof. He floated downward to where they had  
been. He looked around worriedly.   
Come on instincts. Tell me where to go. He  
thought. Then he noticed the sewer grate.  
She wouldn't have? Would she? He thought  
and entered the sewer. Unknown to the him, Maverick  
was landing on the ground behind him.   
I could have kicked his butt. Still I had to get  
rid of him so someone could save Serena. Hmm..the  
sewer. Dirty job, but someone has to do it. He  
thought. Hmm..maybe I can cut them off. He said and  
ran down a side street.  
  
Serena raced down the dark damp corridor.   
Hexio was right behind her.  
"Why'd you have to come down here?" he  
muttered. "It's so dark and ugly."  
"That's your problem," Serena said and ducked  
into a side tunnel. She passed another grate. An  
ingenious thought came to her. She swung the grate  
around. It slammed right into Hexio and knocked him  
backwards into the murky water. In addition, he now  
had a barrier to burn through. She ran down the  
corridor quickly.  
Now if I can just get to the surface. She  
thought. She pulled out her brooch right before the  
ground exploded right behind her. The crystal flew  
from her hand and she was thrown forward several  
feet, landing on the hard floor hard. She winced. She  
scurried around in the dark searching for the  
transformation crystal.  
"Where is it?" She said hurriedly.  
"You mean this?" Hexio said emerging from  
the shadows holding the transformation crystal in his  
right hand. Serena gasped.   
"And now..." Hexio began.  
He didn't notice the red rose flying towards his back. It  
hit him and he screamed in pain.  
"What?" he said and whirled around.   
"I'm back," Tuxedo Mask said standing at the  
other end of the tunnel.  
"Hmm...figures," Hexio said. Serena reached  
up and snatched her crystal out of Hexio's hand.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled.  
"I'll get you!" Hexio yelled and grabbed Sailor  
Moon by the neck.  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask and the newly arrived  
Maverick yelled simultaneously and each used their  
long range attacks. Hexio yelled as they hit with  
precision. Sailor Moon fell to the ground.  
"Time to take out the trash!" Sailor Moon  
yelled and made her scepter appear.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She yelled. The  
white blast illuminated the sewer as Hexio died in front  
of them.  
"Whew," Sailor Moon said and then realized  
something. "Tuxedo Mask. You're back!" she yelled  
and ran towards him.  
"Let's wait till we get outside," Tuxedo Mask  
said.   
"All right," Sailor Moon said and they walked  
towards the way out. Maverick disappeared into the  
gloom of the sewers. They made their way down the  
tunnel.  
"What are all these holes for?" Sailor Moon  
asked pointing at the ceiling.  
"I don't know," Tuxedo Mask said. They  
found out as a load of dirty water was dumped on top  
of them.  
"Yuck!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Well we found out what they were for,"  
Tuxedo Mask said as they emerged from the sewer.  
"I didn't want to find out that way," Sailor  
Moon whined.  
"Here," came a cry from above. On the street  
above the sewer stood Maverick. He flung his cape  
down to them.   
"I can get another one somewhere," he said.  
"Thanks," Sailor Moon cried back and began  
to dry herself as he walked off.  
"So he was telling the truth. He's a good guy,"  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Of course he is, but that's not important now.   
Right now we have a lot of catching up to do," she said.  
"After we get out of these clothes," She added.  
"Right," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Meanwhile at an Italian restaurant towards the  
center of the city.  
"You've handled all this pretty well," Raye said.  
"Hmm..." Rick said between mouthfuls of  
spaghetti.  
"I mean the a couple of days ago when you got  
knocked out."  
"Yeah..well...it makes life exciting, you  
know...Carpe Diem," Rick said. "It's Latin. Means  
seize the day."  
"Oh..right, that Carpe Diem," Raye said having  
no idea what he said and furthermore not understanding  
how he could upon the reference.  
"Anyway, I believe you have to live each day to  
it's fullest, because you may be blown into tiny little  
atoms and scattered across the universe tomorrow,"  
Rick continued.  
"Interesting way of putting it," Raye said.  
"Sure, but if I was to waste the time dealing  
with what happened two nights ago, I wouldn't be out  
here with you enjoying myself would I?"  
"Probably not," Raye admitted. "Come to think  
of it. I live my life the same way pretty much. I'm sort  
of forced too."  
"So how's the food?" Rick asked.  
"Fine."  
"That's good."  
"So where did you learn that move?" She  
asked.  
"The spin kick? I read about it in a book.   
Then I tried it out once. Failed badly. I mean it was  
just ugly, but I practiced and it just clicked," Rick said.  
"Could you teach it to me?"  
"For you. Anything."  
Raye blushed.  
"You didn't seem like that deep a person when  
I met you," she admitted.  
"Really? You just liked my looks didn't you?   
Felt I was someone you could easily control," Rick  
said.  
"What?" Raye said in surprise.  
"Come on Raye, that's just what you were  
looking for. I've had my eye on you for some time  
now. I think I know you at least a little."  
"I am a bit of a..."  
"You're strong willed. See the way I figure it  
though. You'll never succeed with a weak minded  
boyfriend."  
"Oh..really? Since when have you become a  
psychologist?"  
"Since April 18th, 1947 of course. See I figure  
Raye, that I'm absolutely the perfect guy for you. I'm  
handsome, I've got the right moves, and I've got the  
mind. We're totally compatible," Rick said.  
"You're obnoxious at times too," Raye said.  
"Another one of your character traits. We're so  
alike."  
Raye growled a bit. More playfully than angrily  
though.  
"Eh..maybe not," Rick said meekly.  
The two laughed.   
  
Later Serena and Darien were sitting in  
Darien's apartment.  
"You didn't call," Serena said.  
"I lost your number," Darien said.  
"I hope you did," Serena said somewhat  
sorrowfully.  
"You don't believe me?" Darien asked in  
surprise.  
"Well....I..." Serena began to say.  
The doorbell rang. Darien got up and answered it.   
Maverick stood there.  
"I've been waiting for you to get back so I  
could give you this. I assume it's important," he said  
and handed Darien the book Serena's phone number  
was written in. Serena watched the whole thing.  
"You we're telling the truth," Serena said.  
"Sure he was. It fell out of his jacket at the  
airport before he left, don't ask how I know that, good  
night," Maverick said and walked away.  
"And to think you didn't believe me," Darien  
said.  
"Could you blame me after all I've been  
through?" Serena asked.   
"No I couldn't. I guess things have been tough  
on you while I've been gone."  
"Well the negaverse is just part of it. That's bad  
enough, but for some reason I'm not the person that's  
stumbling into all the trouble all the time," Serena said.  
"That's good," Darien said.  
"Yeah. Well, but then's there been my  
schoolwork. Amy's right. I need to do better or I'm  
going nowhere, but she's been resorting to some drastic  
measures to get me to work."   
"Amy? You're kidding."  
"Come on Darien. You know that beneath that  
nice innocent frame of hers is the cold calculating mind  
of a evil mad scientist," Serena said. "And she's got the  
courage to use that mind too."  
"Well Amy is awfully courageous, but if she's  
helping you I suggest you let her."  
"It's not easy. So tell me about your trip."  
"My trip was nothing compared to what's been  
going on with you. I want to hear more about you."  
"Um...okay.."  
"Let's start right where we left off . Okay?"  
"Well sure," Serena said.  
"Good."  
"Um...Darien?" Serena said.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."   
Darien did.  
"I've been waiting a weeks for that. Everyone  
else had boyfriend around except me," Serena said  
after a while.  
"The others have boyfriends now?" Darien said  
in disbelief.  
"I thought we were talking about me."  
"Okay. You're right. Go ahead."  
"Well I'm not sure about those guys."  
"I thought you were talking about yourself."  
"I am," She said, slightly offended.  
"Sorry," Darien said. "Go on." 


	14. Chapter 14

014: "Last ditch attack."  
Coardite stood in his chamber. His cyborg  
stood before him.  
"You've failed me four times. Still your abilities  
make you a valuable asset. Now comes your biggest  
test," Coardite said. In the air a picture of Serena was  
projected.   
"This is Sailor Moon in human form. Destroy  
her. Only engage in battle with anyone else unless  
absolutely necessary as defined by your control  
parameters. Of course today you're going to have  
some help. I intend to send my six remaining warriors  
out as well. Due to our power supply I can only give  
them half strength. The idea will be to finish off Sailor  
Moon quickly enough so I can recall them. Their job  
will be to distract the rest of the sailor scouts and to  
keep those other two troublemakers Maverick and  
Tuxedo Mask out of your hair."  
"Of course Coardite."  
"Go then."  
"Yes sir," The robot said and vanished.  
  
"Another A on a test. Wow I'm on a roll. Like  
it or not Amy's little strategy has paid off," Serena said  
looking through her school notebook in her room.  
Still there's that little problem with history which  
we won't mention, but otherwise... I'm doing all right.  
For once my parents aren't bugging me about anything  
and Darien's back! Yes! I think I'll go for a walk. It's  
so nice out. I wonder what the others are doing right  
now?"  
  
Meanwhile at Mike's house.  
"Hmm...give me two," Raye said looking at her  
hand of cards. She put two down on the table. Rick  
,sitting with a visor on and a candy cigar in his mouth,  
side passed two cards to her.  
"Give me one," Lita said with a grin. Rick did  
so.  
"Ehh...you can't give me five can you?" Mike  
muttered.   
"Sure I can," Rick said.   
"Oh really?"  
"Sure," Rick said. Mike put down his five  
cards. Rick took the opportunity to smack Mike's  
open hand.  
"He just gave you five," Lita said.  
"Give me three then," Mike said.  
Rick complied.  
"Dealer takes two," Rick said.   
"You guys should just give up now," Steve said  
to Rick's right.  
"And why is that?" Raye asked.  
"Well there's no way you're going to win,"  
Steve said. "I raise 20," he said flinging some poker  
chips into the pile. They didn't stand for money, but  
they enhanced the game.   
"I'll match it," Mina said sitting beside Steve.  
"Me too," Raye said.   
"Me three," Lita said.  
"You're just throwing your money away," Steve  
said.  
"I fold," Mike said.  
"Can't take the heat. Eh Mike?" Rick said and  
threw in 20 as well.  
"I have this sense that Steve's in control," Mike  
said.  
"What are you. His ringer?" Mina asked.  
"No. I'm just a man who sees the inevitable.   
That's all," Mike said.  
Raye flung a poker chip at him. It bounced off  
his head.  
"Hey!" he said.  
"These make great weapons," Raye said with a  
grin.  
"Now that I've raised the stakes enough I'm  
ready to show," Steve said.  
"Anyone else want to raise the bid?" Rick  
asked. No one did.  
"All righty. Show em," Rick said. Steve  
showed his cards.   
"Read em and weep," he said.   
"Geez..that is a good hand," Lita said.  
"I warned you," Mike said.   
"Ehh..I can't beat it," Raye said showing her  
hand prematurely.  
"Aww..." Lita said throwing her cards down.  
"He got me," Rick said.  
Steve laughed.  
"I don't think that beats my hand," Mina said  
putting down her cards. The group looked at it in  
surprise.  
"I lost," Steve said.  
"This is your first time playing Mina?" Raye  
asked.   
"Sure it is," Mina said.  
"Beginner's luck. That's all," Steve muttered.  
"What are you talking about? You're a  
beginner too. You only started playing a week ago,"  
Rick said.  
"Shut up and deal another hand," Steve said.  
  
"That can't be right," Amy said staring at the  
computer screen.   
"The ratio's all wrong," she added and typed in  
some commands. "Hmm...maybe there's something  
else I'm missing. But what could it be under these  
circumstances?" she asked herself.  
"Oh, I know. I hadn't figured out that little  
glitch in the subprogram yet. I need that for a  
comprehensive answer."  
She typed in a few more commands.   
"Ah..there we go," she said in relief and typed  
in the run command. The computer began computing.   
In about a minute it had produced her answer.  
"This took a while to figure out, but I'm glad it's  
done," She looked at the screen.  
"Probabilities of certain boys being Maverick,"  
it read at the top.  
"Now let's have a look," she said with a grin.  
  
"Where'd Serena go?" her father asked peering  
into the kitchen where her mother was working.  
"Out for a walk I guess."  
"I hadn't had a chance to congratulate her for  
her good work. I'm surprised that she's actually been  
able to do this well."  
"Didn't you think she was capable?" her mother  
asked.  
"Well to be honest, no."  
"What kind of father are you!" her mother  
yelled.  
"Um..one that's running away from his insane  
wife!" he yelled back and ducked out of the room. To  
his surprise he saw a robot standing in the front of him.  
"What the?" he said.  
"Hello," the robot said and blasted him with  
negaenergy. The father collapsed. Serena's mother  
emerged from the kitchen after hearing the noise.  
"Who are you?" she cried in fear.  
"Me?" the cyborg replied and blasted her.   
"Who cares who I am. You're in no position to do  
anything about it."  
He heard a cry. A young boy leapt at him.   
The cyborg caught him.  
"Well. Hello," the cyborg said.  
Sammy Tsukino froze in fear.  
"Ehh...you're boring me," the cyborg said and  
touched the boy on the forehead simultaneously  
injecting negaenergy into him. Sammy went limp.  
"Now I'll just wait for Sailor Moon," he said.   
  
Serena suspected nothing as she arrived back  
at her house. She opened the door. Everything  
seemed normal.   
"I'm back!" she yelled happily. There was no  
response from her family.  
Strange she thought.  
"You're back," a voice hissed. "What a  
coincidence. So am I," the cyborg said appearing in  
front of her.  
"Aiiiiie!" Serena yelled in fear.  
"Hi ya Sailor Moon."  
Serena screamed.  
  
"Ehh..I fold," Steve muttered.  
"I win again," Mina said pulling all the chips  
toward her.  
"I don't like this game," Raye muttered.  
"How about a different one!" came a cry from  
nearby before three negaverse creatures burst through  
the wall. They all were built the same way. Big and  
tough with spikes all around there heads and shoulders.   
One had blue skin. Another red. Another green.  
"The negaverse again. I'm really getting sick of  
you guys!" Steve yelled.  
"What are you going to do about it?" The blue  
skinned monster said.  
"Uh..I'd suggest run," Mike said and hurried  
out, taking Mina with him.  
"I think that's a good suggestion," Rick said and  
ran off pulling Raye with him. The red and greened  
skin creature followed them.   
"Let's rumble," Steve said facing the blue  
creature with a baseball bat he had picked up quickly.  
"Lita. Get out of here!"  
I've got to transform. Lita thought, but I can't  
leave Steve.  
Steve swung with the bat and hit he creature on  
the head.  
"Pathetic!" The creature yelled and punched  
Steve knocking him to the ground.  
"Steve!" Lita yelled.  
"Go Lita!" Steve shouted. Lita knew she had  
to go.  
I'd better hurry. She thought. She dashed into  
another room and pulled out her power stick.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" She yelled. After  
completing her transformation she hurried back to the  
room. Steve was still standing and facing the blue  
creature. Blood was streaming down his arm. A small  
cut had been made in his shirt and he still held the bat.   
"Come on!" Steve yelled.  
"Gladly," The blue creature said and moved to  
charge.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!" Jupiter yelled  
from behind.  
The attack hit the blue creature and knocked him  
forward. He hit the floor hard.   
"Come on you piece of trash!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Ah..Sailor Jupiter. This should be a small  
challenge," the monster said and prepared to attack.  
  
Meanwhile. Serena dived out of the way as the  
attack exploded in the middle of her living room. She  
had been able to slip out of the cyborg's grasp, but she  
had no where to go. She searched for a way out. The  
cyborg attacked again. She tripped and dodged it. A  
window broke. It was too small for Serena to fit  
through.  
Gotta get to the door. Serena thought and tried  
to make her way to it. The cyborg blocked her. It  
attacked again, shattering another window. It blew  
apart. Serena instinctively dived through it and out onto  
the lawn. The cyborg followed.  
  
Meanwhile. Sailor Mercury hid behind the  
bush. Her own pursuer slithered into the park area  
looking around.   
Good, I've lost it for now.  
"This is Sailor Mercury. Come in everyone.   
There's a negaverse creature down here," She said.   
She didn't get a response.   
That's odd. She thought. I hope they're not in  
trouble.  
"Aghh!" The creature hissed and leaped  
towards her.  
It's got good hearing. I forgot. Mercury said  
and dodged it. She ran to get a better position. The  
negaverse creature followed.  
  
Meanwhile. Tuxedo Mask raced along the  
roof tops. He knew Serena was in trouble, and he  
could sense where. He just didn't know what she was  
facing. He continued to run. Then he felt a blow to his  
head. He fell to the ground.   
"That was easy," something said. Tuxedo  
Mask turned to see a large creature with a staff  
standing there.   
"I await your attack," it said.  
I don't have time to face him, but what choice  
do I have? Tuxedo Mask thought.  
  
Meanwhile. Mina and Mike dashed along  
through a cemetery hurriedly.  
"Whose idea was this?" Mina muttered.  
"Sorry, does it scare you?" Mike asked.  
"Not as much as that thing," Mina said. "Mike.   
We should split up. At least one of us will be able to  
get away."  
"I'll distract it. You go," Mike said.  
"That's very noble, but just run away all right."  
"I can't just..." he was hit with a blast of  
negaenergy and   
collapsed.  
That solves that problem. Mina thought and  
looked for a place to change.  
"Now it's only you and me Sailor Venus!" The  
red creature yelled.  
"No duh," Mina said and ran towards a nearby  
crypt.  
If I weren't fleeing for my life this would really  
bother me. She thought.   
She dashed behind it. The creature followed.   
It slowed expecting Sailor Venus to emerge from  
behind it at any second. It came around the corner and  
to it's surprise didn't see her.   
"What the?"  
Venus jumped out of an open grave site right nearby.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She yelled and  
knocked the creature to the ground with her attack.  
I can't believe I just did that. She thought.  
  
Meanwhile.   
"This is fun," Rick muttered as he and Raye  
raced through backyards. The green creature  
followed.  
"Hah! Fools!" it growled.  
"I've got an idea," Raye said. "Let's split up.   
You go right. I'll go straight. Hopefully it will follow  
me."  
"Are you sure I mean.."  
"Do it!" Raye barked.  
"Yes ma'am," Rick said and dashed off to the  
right.  
Raye kept dashed out of the yard and across  
the street. There was a bridge farther down the road  
which hung over a river. She jumped into the river and  
began to swim. The creature followed. It tried to swim  
but couldn't manage it. Instead it disappeared beneath  
the water.  
"I doubt it's drowning," Raye said to herself and  
swam for the bridge. Once she reached it she quickly  
pulled out her power stick since she was unseen to  
prying eyes.  
"Mars Star Power!" she yelled and  
transformed. The monster stuck it's head out of the  
water and began to approach her.  
  
Maverick hurried towards the nearest  
negaverse attack point. He was looking at the map of  
the city on his watch where colored dots indicated the  
various negaverse creatures and the transformed Sailor  
Scouts.  
"Sailor Moon's in big trouble," he said. To his  
surprise another negaverse signature appeared. A few  
yards in front of him.  
"Hello Maverick," it said and drew a sword. It  
was a tall man dressed in a sort of medieval looking  
armor.  
"Nice outfit," Maverick said dodging the  
enemies attack, slicing through him with a sword,  
whirling and blasting him to pieces. He then hurried on  
his way.  
  
A few seconds later, Serena screamed as the  
cyborg followed her out of the house. She raced away  
down the street.   
I can't change now. My entire neighborhood  
would know who I am. I know. I have to get to that  
construction site! She thought and increased her speed.   
The cyborg followed shooting blasts of fire at her.  
She rounded the street corner and raced  
towards the nearby construction site. There were all  
sorts of things for her to hide behind. She saw a pile of  
crates. Let's use my clumsiness to an advantage she  
thought. She ran behind them. If I were to trip into  
these what would cause them to fall. Ah..she thought  
finding the right one. She stumbled forward and hit the  
crates. The stack swayed and fell forward. A pile of  
crates landed on the cyborg before he could respond.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted and  
transformed. Her next action was to pull out her  
communicator.  
"Guys. Are you there?" she asked. She  
received no response.  
Oh no. I'm all alone. She thought as the  
cyborg emerged from the debris of the boxes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and his staff wielding opponent  
went at it. The two battled across the roof top. Each  
scoring hits on each other. Tuxedo Mask swung  
around quickly and hit his enemy hard knocking him  
back into a chimney. The chimney blew to pieces.   
Tuxedo Mask quickly pulled out some of his  
roses and flung them. They all hit. The foe screamed  
and staggered backward. He reached the edge of the  
roof and fell crashing onto the street below before  
disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"So...Sailor Moon, you now have more power,  
but that will be of no consequence, because I have  
more power as well!" The Cyborg shouted and a blast  
of dark energy surged from its arms and flew at her.   
Sailor Moon rolled out of the way and the energy hit a  
pile of nearby pies causing them to be disintegrated.  
Oh no. He's playing hardball. Sailor Moon  
thought. She brought forth the aura of mars and felt the  
change. The cyborg shot at her again. She leapt into  
the air and dodged the attack and flying at the robot  
with a kick. The android backed away. She landed on  
her feet. The cyborg swung its arm at her. She ducked  
and rolled away. It fired another barrage at her. She  
used Venus's aura to flip out of the way and propels  
herself upward again In mid-air she thought about  
Jupiter's aura. The lone Sailor Scout plunged  
downward at the android, who once again stepped  
back. Sailor Moon hit the ground and lunged forward  
hitting the android with force and pushing it back into a  
cement mixer.   
Got em! She thought. The android abruptly  
stood up and shot another barrage at her. She shrieked  
and barely avoided it.   
"Hah..you'll never beat me," the android said  
and squared off. Sailor Moon readied herself bringing  
on Mars aura again. She didn't notice how precarious  
her position was.   
The cyborg turned and fired a barrage away  
from her. She didn't understand until she noticed  
where it had aimed. The black energy hit the rope that  
held a wrecking ball to a crane that hung right above  
her. She was paralyzed with fear as it dropped  
towards her. If the android could smiled it would have.  
She felt herself pushed out of the way a few  
seconds before impact. The ball fell to the ground  
where she had been and made a crater. She looked  
around and saw Maverick sitting there. He had landed  
awkwardly and was wincing.  
"What is with you Sailor Scouts and getting in  
the way of lethal attacks anyway?" He muttered. "Do  
you know how many of you I've had to push out of the  
way of them in the past month?" he said.  
"Maverick! I should have known!" The cyborg  
yelled and unleashed a fiery attack that at the figure as  
he tried to get up. Maverick was knocked back down.   
  
"Hah!" The cyborg yelled.  
"Evil will not survive as long as I live!" came a  
cry from behind him. Twenty roses flew through the air  
and hit the robot. It began to spark and crackle.   
Maverick struggled to stand up. He fired off a shot  
with his sword that blew the cyborg's right leg off.   
Tuxedo Mask swung down and knocked off it's other  
leg. The cyborg yelled but still unleashed a blast of  
dark energy at each of the allies. They both dodged it.  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!" Sailor  
Moon shouted and still using the Mars power kicked  
the cyborg several times. It landed backwards and  
tried to bring its arms up to fire. Sailor Moon quickly  
called Jupiter's power up and picked the robot up and  
threw it into a brick wall. Pieces of it flew off as it tried  
to fight back.   
"Forget about it," Sailor Moon said as the  
scepter appeared in her hand.   
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she cried. The  
cyborg vanished.  
"Finally," Sailor Moon said. Suddenly a green  
creature flew at her. It had been living inside the  
cyborg and had bailed with it's destruction. Sailor  
Moon screamed. Maverick and Tuxedo Mask each  
attacked and destroyed the creature before it could  
make it.  
"You all right Maverick?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"I've been better," Maverick muttered and  
stumbled off.  
"Well that was tough," Sailor Moon said.  
"Tell me about it. Let's check on the others.   
They still may need help," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Mars said and kicked her  
attacker in the head. He stumbled back. She followed  
it up with a spin kick. It crashed through the bridge  
they had been fighting on and fell into the water.  
Glad Rick taught that to me, she thought. The  
creature emerged from the water.  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!" Mars yelled  
capitalizing on her advantage. The creature was hit and  
it screamed letting out a final cry before it died.  
  
Venus vaulted over a large headstone and  
propelled herself towards the sidewalk. Her assailant  
was slow to follow. She raced forward into a built up  
area. The creature followed her. She hid in an alley. It  
crept inside. It was narrow. She could easily fit  
through it, but the bigger creature was slowed down.   
She popped up from behind a dumpster.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she yelled. The  
attack made sparks against the alley wall as it flew at  
the creature. It was a direct hit and the creature died.   
Venus let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Jupiter climbed up over the metal fence quickly.   
She didn't have much time to spare before the creature  
reached her. Then she had a brainstorm. She turned  
quickly.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!" she yelled. The  
electricity flew through the fence. She dived away.   
The creature barreled forward right into the fence. It  
howled in the pain of electrocution and fell backwards  
before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
Mercury slid down the hill wincing at the small  
pain she felt from the slide. The creature slithered after  
her, moving swiftly down the hill. Mercury was at the  
bottom first though and she quickly made her attack.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she yelled. The  
creature was frozen in the ice as she slid down the hill.   
The icy tomb continued down the hill and across the  
street slamming into the road barrier on the other side  
and smashing to pieces. The creature was visibly cut  
and damaged as it emerged.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury yelled  
again and lowered her attack to only icy water. The  
blast hit and the creature fell to the ground before  
vanishing. Mercury caught her breath.  
It was over.  
  
Hours later, Mister and Misses Leslie walked in  
the front door of their house and were slightly surprised  
when it fell off of its hinges and fell to the floor.   
"Hmm...there's a slight possibility that  
something is not right here," Mister Leslie said.  
"Slight?" Misses Leslie asked.  
They soon noticed the missing wall and Mike  
sitting at a table playing solitaire. He looked up at  
them.  
"Despite all outward indications, the real bad  
news here is that I only have 51 cards," he said. 


	15. Chapter 15

015: "Coardite strikes."  
Coardite stood alone in his chamber. His minions were  
all dead. He paced back and forth.  
"It is time for the final battle. The Sailor Scouts  
must be destroyed. I know their identities. It's simply  
a matter of catching them by surprise. I remember  
from my original reconnaissance that they all ate lunch  
at that one school. That makes things easy. I'll merely  
attack and wipe them all out. I'll have the advantage of  
their hesitation to change transforms with all their  
classmates around. This will work," he began to laugh.  
  
Coardite appeared in the bushes near the lunch  
court at Crossroads. It was empty except for the  
people arriving at school.  
"I'm early," he said. "No matter. I'll wait....or  
better yet..I'll go fill up on energy."  
  
At Central Junior High School, Raye was in  
the middle of a verse of a song stuck in her head when  
she was interrupted by a question from her teacher.   
Having been totally aloof to the subject matter the  
entire class she had no idea even what the question  
was, let alone what it was about.  
"Could you repeat that ma'am?" she asked.  
"Good to see you were paying attention." The  
teacher replied sharply. "I asked which planet is  
suspected of having had life on it?"  
"Uh, well," she hesitated in response, "Earth."  
"Earth? What a novel idea. Earth. Of course  
Earth has life on it! I meant the other planet in the solar  
system suspected of having life?" the teacher yelled.   
"Well they all sort of did." Raye said without  
thinking.  
"Oh really, since when are you the expert on  
interplanetary life?" The teacher asked snidely.  
Since I was Princess of the planet Mars back in  
the days of the Moon kingdom, Raye had wanted to  
say. Regardless of the embarrassment, her teacher  
wouldn't believe it anyway so she held back.  
"It's just that I heard Mars had life a while ago,"  
she meekly said.  
"Well, you got the answer right. Finally. What  
a surprise."  
The teacher than turned back to the blackboard and  
began writing more things down on it. Raye took a  
glance at the clock, 8 minutes till lunch, I'll be glad  
when this is over.  
  
Serena sat in the back of her history class. She  
wasn't too interested in and her thoughts drifted from  
the negaverse to Darien. She glanced at the clock and  
saw there was 7 minutes left till lunch. Good, I'm  
hungry she thought.   
  
Lita looked at the board. She just didn't find it  
interesting that day. Her thoughts were on Steve.  
I like that haircut. She thought. Her stomach  
growled. She looked at the clock.  
6 minutes left till lunch. Thank goodness.  
  
Amy had no trouble taking down the notes in  
class. Still she wasn't absorbing the information like she  
usually did. 5 minutes till lunch.   
  
Mina felt a tinge of worry as she sat in her  
Spanish class listening to the teacher babble on. She  
had no clue what he was saying. She was worried  
about what this worry of hers was. I'm probably just  
hungry. She thought. 4 minutes to go.  
  
Coardite blasted the inhabitants of the  
marketplace and drained their energy. Vending carts,  
store windows and cars were all blown apart by his  
onslaught. He began to laugh as more and more  
people feel to the ground and the energy built inside of  
him. A dozen or so police cars skidded up and their  
occupants emerged, their guns drawn.  
"Hah!" Coardite yelled as they fired. The  
bullets exploded against a shield he quickly erected.   
He blasted the group and gained more energy. More  
sirens accompanied the arrival of more police.  
"Enough of this. I've got an appointment with  
destiny," Coardite said and walked away from the  
chaos and back towards Crossroads.  
  
Patterson was sitting in a nearby tree watching  
all of this havoc occur.   
So Coardite decide to handle this personally.   
He seems to be heading towards the school. I can't  
fight him alone can I? I really don't have a choice.   
The girls are the most vulnerable right now in public  
where it's hard to get away. He pulled a small crystal  
out of his pocket and grasped it firmly. A flash of  
energy surrounded him and he emerged in his black and  
gray outfit.  
  
Coardite continued to move towards the  
school. The sound of boots hitting the ground behind  
him made him turn quickly. Maverick stood there, his  
sword at the ready.  
"YOU!" Coardite yelled.  
"Coardite it's time to end this." Maverick said.  
"Indeed I'm going to destroy you and the Sailor  
Scouts."  
"So many have said that before and so many  
have failed," Maverick said.   
I need to get those Sailor Scouts. Coardite  
thought. But....if I let Maverick go, he can probably  
warn them. Besides....I want to destroy him so badly!   
The Sailor Scouts are doomed anyway. Time to  
sweep this pest aside.  
"Die!" he said leaping at Maverick, Maverick  
dodged and sliced Coardite's cheek causing black  
blood to seep out. Coardite turned quickly and sent an  
energy backed punch right into Maverick's stomach   
Maverick staggered back. Coardite followed it up with  
a kick to the face and a blast of energy from his hand  
sending Maverick flying to the ground.   
Enough of this. I want the Sailor Scouts. With  
them gone I can finish him anytime. He thought and  
turned and ran towards the school. Maverick was not  
as hurt as he looked and struggled to his feet, it took  
him a second, but he was soon in hot pursuit of his foe.  
"Where are you going Coardite? Afraid to fight  
me?" Maverick yelled after him. He saw him up ahead  
almost to the school. Maverick let a blast fly, it  
whizzed by Coardite causing him to glance back and  
send a blast of energy back at him. Maverick fired  
again, nailing his target in the leg. Coardite staggered  
and pivoted firing another blast of energy at Maverick  
in defiance. Maverick dodged and leapt at his enemy,  
his sword drawn. Coardite countered and rammed a  
foot square into Maverick's jaw. It sent the warrior  
flying into a nearby spot of trees. Coardite continued  
on again closer and closer to the school, he came within  
view of the lunch court when another blast whizzed by  
him.   
"Curse you!" Coardite yelled and turned and  
unleashing a wave of energy which Maverick dodged.   
The attack blew apart several trees. Maverick fired a  
blast in return which whizzed through Coardite's legs a  
little too close for the Negaverse Commander's  
comfort.  
"ENOUGH! Are you ready to die by my  
hand!" Coardite yelled and formed his own energy  
sword. The two faced off across the area in front of  
the food court.  
"What's going on?" Serena said weaving into  
the crowd, her friends right behind her.  
"It's those negaverse jerks!" Someone said.   
The two charged at each other. Maverick  
swung with his sword. Coardite blocked. Coardite  
returned a swing. Maverick blocked it and kneed  
Coardite in the chest. Coardite ignored the blow and  
swung downwards. Maverick rolled away and swung  
at Coardite's bad leg. Coardite felt the cut, but still  
managed to block the upswing of Maverick's attack.   
Maverick's face tightened. He swung hard and fast,  
Coardite tried to block the blows, but they were  
coming very quickly. Cuts began to form on  
Coardite's shoulders as Maverick cut into them.   
Coardite jumped into the air and landed on the roof.   
Maverick followed. Coardite shot a blast of energy at  
him. Maverick ducked and the attack hit the metal  
fencing around the roof and crackled forming a massive  
hole where Maverick had been standing. Coardite  
quickly charged at Maverick before he could stand  
again. Maverick staggered back towards the edge.   
Coardite grinned. Maverick reached out and grabbed  
Coardite's claw arm. The two fell over the edge and  
flew downward crashing into a lunch table below. A  
cloud of smoke rose.   
Coardite and Maverick both staggered up as  
each was stunned by the blast. Coardite reached out  
with his claw and grasped Maverick's right arm. He  
flung the warrior into the school wall. Maverick fell  
down. The crowd of students all began to scatter.   
Coardite blasted all of them and drained their energy.   
He hoped the Sailor Scouts were part of the group.   
He turned back to Maverick who was once again  
standing with his sword drawn.  
"You idiotic fool. Your courage has lead to  
your destruction," Coardite said.  
"I'm not finished," Maverick said and fell to  
one knee. Coardite blasted him with a massive energy  
attack. Maverick's sword hilt shattered and the crystal  
inside it fell out shattering into four pieces. Maverick  
collapsed to the ground, pain shooting through him.  
Coardite walked over and grabbed Maverick by the  
neck with his claw and began to slowly crush him.   
I have to conserve my energy in case those  
Scouts show up. Coardite thought.  
One of the pieces of crystal, now blue began to glow  
on the ground.  
A strange shape formed on Maverick's  
uncovered forehead. The design similar to an "h". A  
piece of the crystal suddenly changed into a golden  
object with the same "h" symbol on a blue field a the  
top.  
"What the....." Maverick gasped.   
"Begging for mercy?" Coardite asked.   
"NO!" Maverick shouted and kicked Coardite  
in the groin. Coardite released his grip. Maverick  
rolled and grabbed the power stick.  
"SATURN POWER!" He shouted and to  
Coardite's utter shock Maverick began to change. His  
black outfit became white lined with blue. His black  
cape became covered with blue. He began to stand.   
Coardite just stared at the unexpected sight.  
"Saturn Ice Rings, blast!" Saturn yelled sending  
several blue rings of energy at his foe. Coardite was hit  
and staggered back as the pain jumped through him.   
Saturn fell to a knee, incredibly weak.  
"No more!" Coardite shouted and sent a blast  
flying at the weakened Saturn. Saturn tried to move  
but still felt the blast slam into his left leg and shattered  
the bone. Coardite's eyes narrowed and he screamed  
in anger as he readied a death blow to the now  
immobile Saturn.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" came a cry from  
behind him. A blue blast of icy energy hit him the back.   
He cried out in pain. The air was filled with mist.   
"Cheap tricks. Come on and face me!" he  
yelled.  
"Don't worry. We will!" he heard five girls'  
voices say as the mist cleared. He looked around him.   
In five different places around him was a Sailor Scout.  
Saturn was gone.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mars Fireball Surround!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
The four attacks flew at them. He tried to evade them,  
but they all hit, the Love Chain and the Fireball pulled  
him into the other two attacks. He collapsed to the  
ground.  
"We've had all we can take of you negaverse  
scum!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Yeah, and now it's time for payback!" Mars  
yelled.  
"Your reign of terror is over, prepare to be  
demolished" Venus yelled.  
"When you fight one of the Sailor Scouts, you  
fight all of us!" Mercury yelled.   
"I am Sailor Moon. Champion of justice. I  
fight for love and on behalf of the moon, I will right  
wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"  
Sailor Moon yelled.  
"It won't be that easy!" Coardite shouted.   
From within his jacket he pulled out a crystal that was  
glowing yellow.   
"Oh no you don't! VENUS CRESCENT  
BEAM SMASH!"  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
Coardite blasted the attacks away and jumped  
into the air. He held the crystal above himself and  
within seconds his wounds had healed and he felt his  
strength returning.  
"What was that?" Jupiter asked in shock.  
"Whatever it was it healed him," Mercury  
yelled staring at her computer.  
"Great," Mars muttered.  
"You know I've had quite enough of your  
worthless existence," Coardite said. "And now..we're  
going to settle things, my way."  
Drawing every ounce of strength he could find  
and bringing forth all of the negaenergy he had  
remaining inside him, Coardite split himself into five  
identical parts.   
"I can't believe it," Venus said.  
"He's split himself," Jupiter said stating the  
obvious, but in a very annoyed way.  
"According to this each part of him is weaker  
than he was originally," Mercury said quickly looking at  
her computer.  
"Well..come on...are you going to face me or  
not," the five Coardite's said and each of them faced  
off against the five Sailor Scouts.   
  
Darien's red sports car sped down a side  
street. Darien carefully watched the road. The  
occupant of the back seat, the very injured D.V.  
Patterson roused himself and looked up.  
"Where are we going?" He stammered.  
"Hospital," Darien said.  
"No, that would raise too many questions...."  
Patterson gasped. "My house....114 Furanatsu street."  
"All right," Darien said. Patterson collapsed  
again.  
  
Jupiter dodged the table as it flew by her and  
smashed into the ground. Coardite, the one fighting  
her, smiled.   
"You know, Sailor Jupiter. You may be  
strong, but you're also a very large target," he said and  
unleashed a barrage. Jupiter ducked.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!" Jupiter yelled.   
Her lightening flew across the air towards Coardite  
who leapt out of the way.  
"Nice try," Coardite muttered and lunged at  
her. She sidestepped and punched him in the face with  
as much power as she could muster. Coardite flew  
backward and crashed into another table, only to  
hurriedly jump up and launch an attack of his own at  
her, which she narrowly avoided.  
"How'd he do that so quickly?" Jupiter  
muttered under her own breath.  
  
Sailor Mercury ducked behind the stack of  
books as the black barrage flew by her and slammed  
into a nearby wall. She didn't have time to appreciate  
the irony of her ending up fighting Coardite in the  
school library, she was too busy dealing with his  
onslaught.  
Even if I hit him with my attack. Does that  
mean it'll stop him? She thought. Another barrage  
flew by her.   
He's moving too fast for me to hit him right  
now. My mist might work, but to unleash it I'd have to  
damage something, or maybe not....  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She yelled. Her  
weak bubbles flew out.  
What's that? A new attack. Coardite thought  
and erected an energy shield. The bubbles hit it and a  
mist formed.   
"Ahh..I see," Coardite said to himself.   
Mercury crept along a book shelf and prepared to  
attack. To her shock the figure of Coardite appeared  
in front of her.  
"I thought you were the smart one Mercury,"  
he said and stuck his claw at her. She narrowly  
backed away to avoid it.   
"Mercury Ice Storm...." She was cut off, by the  
claw sweeping towards her and Coardite following   
swinging other arm at her. She ducked and looked for  
a way out.   
  
Sailor Mars kicked hard. It connected and  
would have broken Coardite's jaw had he been human.   
But the Negaverse commander merely stepped back a  
few paces and moved to unleash his barrage. Mars  
moved quickly and chopped his hand with such force  
that he cried out in pain.   
"You are becoming annoying," Coardite yelled  
and struck out with his claw. Mars quickly knocked it  
aside. Coardite grabbed the arm with his free hand.   
"Let go!" Mars shouted and kicked him.   
Coardite held on tightly and his hand began to glow.   
Mars felt her arm begin to burn.  
"Ironically, you're the one who's going to be  
burned here," Coardite muttered. Mars kicked him  
again using her full power. Coardite winced and hung  
on as his hand continued to glow. Mars screamed.  
  
Sailor Venus and Coardite hadn't managed to  
hit each other with any attacks yet. Her agility, and his  
power made them very hard targets to hit. Venus  
jumped into the air to avoid another barrage. Coardite  
jumped straight at her and struck out with his claw.   
Venus swerved to avoid it, and swung around in mid-  
air hoping to knock him off balance. Coardite dodged  
away and the two dropped downward again.  
Coardite hit the ground first and leapt at the still landing  
Venus. She barely had time to leap out of the way  
execute a handspring and land on her feet several yards  
away.  
"Very nice," Coardite said and charged at her.   
She leapt again. Coardite quickly stuck out his hand  
and set loose a barrage. It skimmed Venus and caused  
her to feel a slight pain. In addition she was pushed  
backwards and as she began to fall it was on her back.   
She tried to turn and managed to land awkwardly on  
her feet, only to have Coardite leaping right at her.  
  
Sailor Moon raced along the corridor, several  
bolts of energy followed her. She dodged into a class  
room and the bolts flew by and slammed into the far  
wall.   
"Moon-Tiara..." Sailor Moon began to say  
removing her tiara. Coardite appeared in the doorway  
and raised his hands to attack.  
"Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled and flung the disc.   
Coardite hadn't expected that and he barely had  
enough time to construct a shield. The disk hit it and  
crackled, but didn't stop and hit his chest. The attack  
was only dampened a bit. Coardite let out a yell, but  
continued to plan his attack.   
Dang it. I've been in this situation before.   
Sailor Moon thought. There's no room to maneuver in  
a classroom.   
Coardite sent a barrage flying at her she  
ducked, but a few bolts still managed to hit her. She let  
out a yelp.   
She called upon Jupiter's aura and grabbed the  
nearest desk. To Coardite's surprise she picked it up  
and threw it at him. Coardite backed out into the hall  
to avoid it. Sailor Moon leaped on top of another desk  
and out into the hallway planting a fist right in  
Coardite's face. The negaverse commander   
staggered back another few steps. Sailor Moon  
brought Mars's aura and did a powerful dropkick.   
Coardite flew backwards into the classroom parallel to  
them and landed on a desk, which crashed to pieces.   
Sailor Moon dashed down the hallway utilizing  
Mercury's aura as she did so.  
  
Another table flew across the courtyard, only to  
be smashed against another table in mid-air. Jupiter  
and Coardite both hurriedly picked up another of the  
lunch tables and hurled them at each other. Once again  
they both crashed together and broke to pieces.   
"This is almost fun," Coardite said with a grin.   
Jupiter grabbed a third table. Coardite did too. Jupiter  
abruptly dropped it.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!" She yelled and  
threw her disc of lightening right at him. Coardite  
hurriedly dropped the table, but couldn't defend  
himself. The disc hit and knocked him backward.   
  
A copy of the New Oxford Dictionary hit  
Coardite in the head followed by a letter A of an  
Encyclopedia Collection. The Negaverse Commander  
was getting annoyed.   
Sailor Mercury hurriedly grabbed letter B and  
flung it. This hit Coardite in the chest. While her   
energy attack took seconds to perform, throwing  
books could be done instantaneously and with her  
fortified place in the reference section she had plenty to  
throw. Letter C hit Coardite, he turned and brought  
his hands up to attack. Letter D and E flew at him. He  
ducked and brought his hands up again. Letter F flew  
towards him. He vaporized it. Mercury launched  
another book. Coardite destroyed it too. With a  
feverish pace Mercury threw more and more at him.   
Coardite destroyed every one, and then he began to  
waver. The more she threw, the more he began to tire.   
Adrenaline was pumping through her as she threw  
several more editions. They hit Coardite who was  
weakened already from all his attacks on her before.  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" She  
yelled and hit Coardite dead on. He flew backward  
and slammed into a shelf of books which conveniently  
collapsed on top of him.  
  
Mars had to think fast. Coardite's grasp was  
still on her arm and the pain was increasing. She  
brought forth a familiar object, a few scraps of paper  
and began to say something.  
"That's right, you should pray," Coardite said.   
Mars stuck the paper right on Coardite's head  
"What the!" Coardite said as his forehead  
began to burn. He released his grip suddenly and  
attempted to pull the object off his head frantically.   
"Mars Fireball Surround!" Mars yelled. The  
fiery attack did what it was supposed to and the fire  
burned around Coardite.  
  
Venus gasped as she tried to get her wind  
back. Coardite had hit her full force and pushed her  
backward into a tree. He now was amassing his  
strength to finish her off with one blow he hoped. She  
crawled along the ground trying to get up and fight.   
"This battle is over!" Coardite yelled and  
unleashed his attack. Venus jumped out of the way at  
the last second and the blast slammed into the school  
wall and the windows exploded.  
"How did you..." Coardite said looking at the  
damage and then turning. Venus wasn't on the ground  
anymore.   
"Where did..."   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled.   
Coardite looked around for the source of the attack.   
He didn't see it until the attack hit him...from above and  
Venus landed nearby.   
  
Coardite stalked down the hallway.   
Sailor Moon may have evaded me right now,  
but I'll find her and destroy her. He thought. He didn't  
see the teacher's desk fly at him from behind, but he  
felt it when it hit him. He staggered up and whirled  
around. No one was there.   
"Come out and fight like a man!" Coardite  
shouted....  
Wait a minute. Coardite thought.   
Coardite moved back down the hallway.   
Whoever threw that desk must have been there  
somewhere. He looked into the first classroom.   
Nothing. The second. Nothing. The third and fourth.   
Still nothing. He moved to the stairs. Another desk hit  
him from behind. He fell to the ground and began to  
feel the pain shoot through him. He pushed the desk off  
of him and turned back the way he came.   
All right. We'll do things differently now. He  
turned to the first room and readied his power. With all  
his force he blew the classroom apart, shattering  
windows desks and anything else. He then turned to  
the next room and did the same. He walked to the  
entrance of the third room and readied his power.   
What he didn't expect was Sailor Moon to come flying  
at him, feet first and smash into his face. He was  
knocked to the ground. Sailor Moon with Venus's  
aura raced jumped up and raced down the corridor.  
Hanging from the ceiling was my best idea ever.   
She thought.  
Coardite stood up angrily and fumed.   
"SAILOR MOON! I will destroy you!"   
Wait a minute....I know. He thought and raced  
down the stairs. He found what he was looking for in  
the school office. The school's secretary Megumi  
Sunada was hunched under a desk. He picked the  
desk up and flung it out a window. Megumi looked up  
at him in fright.   
"Hah...you're perfect," Coardite said and  
grabbed her.   
  
To Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter's  
surprise, the Coardite's they were facing all  
disappeared in a strange flash of light. With that they  
began their search for Sailor Moon.   
  
Coardite stood there with the secretary grasped  
under his claw arm.   
Maverick may have forced me to use my  
healing crystal and those Sailor Scouts may have  
destroyed nearly four fifths of my power, but I will still  
have them.   
"Sailor Moon! Come out or I will destroy this  
human hostage I have!" Coardite shouted.  
What? Sailor Moon thought in her hiding  
place.   
"Come out now!" Coardite shouted.  
I have no choice. Sailor Moon realized. She  
emerged and walked into the hallway. There Coardite  
stood with Megumi in his grasp.  
Now what do I do? Sailor Moon thought.  
"Don't do anything I don't tell you to do,"  
Coardite said. "Or this human is dead. Now call your  
Sailor Scout friends and tell them to come up here and  
not to try anything."  
The Sailor Scouts arrived as he ordered and  
stood there in front of him.  
"Good...now just stand still as I vaporize you!"  
He said and lifted his arm at them.  
Is this the end? The five thought.  
Suddenly Coardite felt several pains in his  
back. He dropped the hostage in surprise and whirled  
around. There stood Tuxedo Mask. Now a dozen  
roses were embedded in the Negaverse Commander's  
back.   
"Get him!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
The attacks all hit and Coardite began to disintegrate  
until there was nothing left. The secretary  
feinted. "I'll get her some water," Mercury  
said despite her tired state.  
"Thank goodness you showed up," Jupiter said  
to Tuxedo Mask.  
"Well...Sailor Moon called me and told me I  
needed to get here fast. I was already on my way, but  
she told me how I should come into the building so that  
I could catch Coardite by surprise," Tuxedo Mask  
said.  
"That's right. I told him that before I walked  
out, then as you saw Tuxedo Mask was standing there  
the whole time Coardite was preparing to trash us,  
waiting for the right moment and if he wasn't we would  
have figured something out. That's what we do," Sailor  
Moon said with a smile.  
"Well that's a relief," Venus said. "No more  
Coardite to deal with."  
"Yeah....maybe the negaverse is finally gone,"  
Mars said. The scouts, including Mercury who had just  
come back with the water, all looked at each other.  
"Yeah...right," They all said.  
  
The scouts had soon reverted back to their  
human forms and were walking away from the school  
as the various fire crews and police raced up to the  
school.  
"Serena. Do you realize how much damage we  
did to the school?" Lita asked.  
"Oh...too bad...I guess that means no class  
tomorrow huh?" Serena replied with a sinister grin.  
"Lucky you," Mina said.  
Around the corner came Steve, Rick, and  
Mike.  
"There you girls are," Rick said.  
"We lost track of you in the panic and got  
worried," Steve said.  
"You all right?" Mike asked.  
"We're fine," Raye said.   
"Did the Sailor Scouts beat the negaverse  
again?" Steve asked hopefully.  
"Oh yeah. They were great!" The five girls  
replied. 


	16. Chapter 16

016: "Back to normal."  
"Coardite has failed," Metalite said.  
"I am well aware of that," Metalis said.  
"And our forces were once again defeated in  
the nebula," Metalite said.  
"That I am also aware of," Metalis growled.  
"Send me to Earth father."  
"I will not. If you are not here we will be  
unable to repulse Galaxia's attacks."  
"But Father if we don't take the Earth we're  
not going to win this war."  
"I would advise you to be less pessimistic,"  
Metalis said. "But I have a new plan."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, it is a bit more complex, but it might save  
us some warriors."  
"Oh? What are you planning to do?"  
"I will tell you when I have better idea of what I  
need to do."  
"I see," Metalite said.  
"Patience," Metalis said. "We negaverse  
warriors usually defeat ourselves by being rash and  
impulsive, we must use strategy to defeat our enemies."  
"I am all for that, as long as we act."  
"And we will."  
  
Meanwhile on Earth.  
Amy, Luna, and Artemis found it strange to be  
sitting in the strangest living room they had ever seen.  
Across from them sat D.V. Patterson.  
"When I was five years old, my Father was  
working for the Tokyo Police Department, my mother  
was a part time Nurse at the hospital. They were good  
people. The three of us were walking down a street  
one night when we all heard a shout in a nearby alley.   
My father thought it must be someone getting mugged  
or something so he pulled out his gun and hurried to the  
alley. He let out a cry of surprise and then fired and  
fired again. Suddenly he was pulled inside. A woman  
ran out of the alley and down the street screaming,  
apparently she was the intended victim. I heard  
another shot fired and then my father yelled again. My  
mother couldn't hold back and she raced to the alley  
too. I followed, not knowing better. There I saw my  
father lying on the ground, his energy completely  
drained. My mother was soon hit with a similar attack  
and she fell. Standing there in uniform was a negaverse  
officer. His hair was spiked and whiter than anything I  
had ever seen. His eyes were redder than blood. He  
stared at me.  
"You're not worth the effort kid. I'm  
Sorophyte, remember that I said you are nothing," he  
said and disappeared. Patterson wiped his right eye  
and continued. My parents were dead. You can  
imagine how that would make me feel. My uncle took  
me in at his place and I think Melvin filled you in on the  
details of my school history," Patterson said.  
"But how did you get involved in our battles?"  
Amy asked.  
"When I was fourteen I found a watch lying on  
the street. I had no idea where it came from, but I took  
a liking to it. It turned out to be more than I expected.   
It had the ability to scan for when the negaverse  
showed up and could pinpoint the exact location of the  
attack. I found that I could program it to do other  
things as well. It also had a couple of cameras that  
could hone in on things. Hence my reconnaissance  
photos. When the negaverse showed up, I learned  
pretty quickly. Then though I had no weapons, only  
my watch. I was ready to confront them anyway, but  
Sailor Moon showed up and beat them. I realized that  
fighting them would only get myself killed and since  
there was a force to stop them, I let things run its  
course. Still..I watched all of you, I didn't care what  
your personal lives were like, that was your business,  
but I knew that you fought the negaverse so I wanted  
to learn about your powers, and theirs."  
"A little over two months ago the watch lead  
me to a crystal buried here in Tokyo. When I touched  
it I understood it's power. It allowed me to transform  
into what Sailor Moon called me, Maverick. It also  
powered my sword which appeared the first time I  
used the crystal. Now the pent up anger I had felt at  
not being able to do anything could be let out. I could  
fight the negaverse. Hence I became much more  
amicable to people," Patterson had said. "Relatively,"  
he added. "Then Coardite showed up and the rest is  
history. My uncle found out about my secret identity  
because he's as much of a spy as I am. I couldn't  
keep it from him forever."  
"No you couldn't," A voice said.  
The group all whirled.  
"Hi ya, names William, I'm this vigilante's  
uncle."  
"Nice to meet you," the group said. William  
gave them a thumbs up.  
"What about Saturn?" Amy asked.  
"Saturn. To be honest I don't know that much.   
Apparently from what Luna and Artemis say though I  
won't be able to use that power for a while. It's some  
strange reason about how the Maverick and Saturn  
powers mixed or something. It's complex. Besides,  
with my leg in it's condition, I doubt I'd be much help,"  
Patterson said.  
"So your the sixth sailor scout?" Amy asked.  
"No, he's a Guardian Scout," Luna said.  
"Guardian Scouts are the male equivalent of the  
Sailor Scouts. That's all. If you were a boy you were  
a Guardian, a girl, a Sailor," Artemis said.  
"Are you saying there are more than one  
Guardian Scout?" Amy asked.  
"Possibly," Luna said.  
"Possibly?"Amy asked.  
"It depends on a lot of things," Artemis said. "I  
honestly never expected to see a Guardian Scout  
again."  
"But we really can't say any more than that  
right now," Luna said.  
  
Serena was dreaming again. She walked down  
the stairs and into the living room. Her brother Sammy  
was sitting there watching television. To her shock, she  
was on it.  
"Hey! I'm on TV," she said excitedly.  
"Of course you're on TV. You have your own  
TV show remember. It's called Sailor Moon," Sammy  
said.  
"What? But...that's real life," Serena said.  
"No it isn't meatball head. Let me give you the  
low down. See this show was on TV for a while and  
they made 65 episodes that were all about you and  
your friends and how you fought evil and stuff. Then  
the show got canceled and all these girls that liked the  
show got angry and this movement got started to bring  
the show back and then all these weird guys showed up  
and said they were Sailor Moon fans, but that can't be  
it was a show for girls, but anyway the show then got  
picked up by another network and then it got dropped  
again so everyone got angry so finally this other  
network picked it up and they're releasing some more  
episodes and so people are happy. Then it got dropped  
again, and they released more episodes and movies,  
and than it got dropped again."  
"So it's just a TV show?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, and that's not all, there all these people  
on internet writing fanfiction stories. There's this one  
where you're hardly in it sometimes and the other  
Sailor Scouts are getting more plots then you are."  
"But it's my show!" Serena shrieked and then  
she woke up.  
"What was that all about?" She asked herself  
and then hurriedly dashed to her closet. The locket  
which contained the empereyeum silver crystal was still  
there.  
"Ah....phew..it was just a dream," She said.  
"Serena....go back to sleep, it's two in the  
morning," Luna said drowsily while lying on her bed.  
"Sure, Luna. I'm glad you're real," Serena  
said.  
"What else would I be?" Luna said with  
annoyance and curled back up into a ball.  
Serena smiled and went back to bed.  
Hopefully I won't have any more stupid  
dreams. She thought.   
  
Crossroads Junior High was still standing,  
though several windows were covered with wood and  
plastic and the wall was missing a few pieces. As the  
students walked in. Principal Oksua stood out front  
watching. Miss Haruna stood next to him.   
"Well the students seem to have adjusted all  
right," Haruna muttered.  
"The students? Sure. All the guys think the  
damage is kinda cool..." Oksua said in a mocking tone,  
"...and the girls are all happy because this Sailor Moon  
person was there. Of course it's the parents who are  
causing the trouble."  
Serena dashed up towards the door.  
"Miss Tsukino, you're not late. Why are you  
running?" Oksua asked.  
"Old habits sir," Serena said and dashed inside.  
"I know every principal says this at one time or  
another, but I really have to think about retirement,"  
Oksua said.  
"Why? It's so interesting here," Haruna said.   
Steve walked by, his face was covered with ashes and  
his hair was singed.   
"Stupid rocket," he was muttering and went  
inside.  
Oksua and the Haruna glanced at each other.  
"Let's go inside before something stupider  
happens," Oksua said.  
Haruna nodded.  
  
"So Darien's taking you out for an evening of  
romance?" Lita asked as the five sailor scouts sat in a  
circle eating their lunches. This was the result of the  
fact that they had summarily destroyed all the tables  
during their fight.   
"Yes, it'll be great," Serena said. "We've been  
going out on dates, sure, but tonight. Ballroom  
dancing, an exotic restaurant. I can't wait!"  
"Lucky you, Mike and I ate at Burger Palace  
last night," Mina muttered.  
"It was Burger City for me and Steve," Lita  
muttered. The two glanced at Raye.  
"Burger Castle," she muttered.  
"Wow, what romantics your guys are," Serena  
said and began to laugh.  
"Hey!" The three girls said.  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy," Serena said  
and stood up and began to dance around.  
"She's pretty far gone," Lita said.  
"Ehh...let her enjoy it," Mina said.  
"Yeah, how long before Darien leaves again?"  
Raye said.  
"Knowing them, Serena's got a month," Lita  
said.  
"Actually if you average the days they've been  
separated..." Amy began and then stopped abruptly.   
"Oh...never mind."  
"I just realized something," Raye said.  
"Which is?" Mina asked.  
"We've got boyfriends, but we're not eating  
lunch with them. I mean it's not like we need this time  
to talk about Sailor Scout business since there isn't  
anyone to fight," Raye said.  
"That's a good point," Lita said.  
"Let's go get them," Mina said.  
The three stood up and walked over to the fence that  
Mike, Steve, Rick, were all sitting on. The first three  
were leaning back and attempting to see how far they  
could go without falling. As he expected, all three  
almost simultaneously fell backward and crashed to the  
ground.   
Rick was the first one to look up and see them  
on the other side of the fence.  
"Guess what guys," he said. "We just made  
fools of ourselves in front of our girlfriends."  
"So? I do that all the time," Mike said.  
"Yeah, but we don't," Steve said.  
"Couldn't tell," Mike said.  
"Shut up," Steve said and the three guys began  
to argue. Their girlfriends just watched the nonsense  
and contemplated for yet another time whether they  
weren't making a mistake or not.  
  
"You know Amy, life just isn't any better than  
this," Serena said between chews on her sandwich.  
"I've got a great date and this is a really good  
sandwich," she continued. Amy just smiled and  
nodded.  
"Hey girls!" Melvin said doing yet another of  
his infamous appearances out of nowhere. Serena was  
so surprised she spat her sandwich piece out and it hit  
and stuck to Melvin's shirt.  
"Ewww!"he said.  
"Dang it! You made me waste a piece of good  
food!" Serena shouted and hit Melvin on the head.  
"Sorry," Melvin said. "Say..um...what would  
you two say if I told you I was Maverick," Melvin said.  
"You're Maverick. How interesting," Serena  
said and glanced at Amy.  
"Yep, I'm him. Surprising isn't it?" Melvin  
said.  
"Oh, yeah. I can't contain my surprise, it's  
so...surprising," Serena said.  
"Hmm...I would never have guessed it was  
you," Amy said.  
"Yeah it all goes to show you..." Melvin began  
to say before he was yanked away by a the curved end  
of a cane.  
"Hello Melvin," Patterson said managing to  
grin.  
"Oh....um...hi.." Melvin said. "Did you hear.   
I'm Maverick."  
"Oh you are...good for you," Patterson said  
and patted Melvin on the back before hobbling off.   
Serena and Amy chuckled.  
"He doesn't believe me does he?" Melvin  
asked turning back to the two.  
"He's just jealous of you," Amy said surprised  
she had made the joke.  
"Yeah...you know...all that power you have,"  
Serena said suppressing a laugh.  
"I get it," Melvin said and walked off.  
"Baka," Serena muttered.  
"Serena. What did you just say?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know, it just sounds like something I  
should be saying when Gurio...ahem..Melvin is  
around," Serena said.  
"Oh," Amy said.  
What is going on in her head? She thought.  
  
That night, Serena had managed to slip out of  
the house without being asked any questions. Her  
father would not exactly like the idea of Serena going  
out for a night of romance, so she didn't want to raise  
the issue.  
Darien was waiting at Raye's temple where  
she changed into her evening gown.   
"So...Darien. This is going to be one heck of a  
night for you huh?" Raye asked as they waited for  
Serena.  
"Sure. I'm going to try and make it up to  
Serena for all the trouble I've been lately," Darien said.  
"Yeah well that's nice. It's good to see at least  
one guy on this planet knows how to treat a girl," Raye  
said.  
"Man troubles?" Darien asked.  
"No," Raye said defensively and walked off.  
"Heh, she never changes," Darien said. Serena  
emerged from the house in her dress and a pair of  
golden earrings.  
"What do you think?" She said.  
"Gorgeous," Darien said.  
"Yes!" Serena shouted and jumped into the air  
only to land awkwardly on her pumps and fall to the  
ground.  
"Whoops," she said and blushed. "This would  
happen to me."  
"I'll help you up," Darien said and pulled her  
off the ground.  
"Let's go before I trip again," Serena said and  
the two hurried to Darien's car.  
Raye watched them go from a bush and then  
flipped on her pocket communicator.  
"This is Raye, they're headed your way. I'll be  
there in a few minutes," she said.  
"Got it," Lita replied.  
"Are we really supposed to be using our  
communicators for this?" Amy asked.  
"Why not? Over and out," Mina said.  
The other three scouts were crouching behind a  
bush across from the Eternal Angel Restaurant. This  
was Darien and Serena's destination.   
"The moral issues involved here cause me to  
question why we're doing this," Amy said.  
"We're doing this because Serena's going out  
on a romantic date and we want to know everything  
about it," Lita said.  
"Yeah, spying is fine as long as it's harmless,"  
Mina said.  
"Here they come," Lita said. Darien's sports  
car rolled up to the entrance. A valet helped Serena  
out and took the keys. The two then walked in arm  
and arm.  
"How cute," Mina said.  
"Yeah," Lita said dreamily. "In this light,  
Darien almost looks like my old boyfriend."  
Mina and Amy glanced at each other  
worriedly.   
  
"So...here we are," Serena said as she and  
Darien waited for their food to come.  
"Yeah," Darien said. "By the way, do you  
know what escargot is Serena?"  
"Um....should I?"  
"Well...yeah...that's what you ordered."  
"Hah, well it's French, so that means it must  
taste good."  
"Um.....good point," Darien said raising his  
eyebrows.   
"So Darien..how's your friend. I hadn't  
thought to ask that."  
"Oh my friend in America. Sh- ahem he's  
fine..." Darien said nervously.  
"That's good."  
"Yeah," Darien said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Have I missed anything?" Raye asked joining  
her friends in their vigil outside the restaurant.  
"No," the others said.   
"It's been pretty uneventful," Lita added.  
"Hmm...I wonder what they're talking about,"  
Raye said.  
"Probably the beauty of a rose or some  
romantic subject," Lita said.  
  
"Since when was a tomato a fruit?" Serena  
asked.  
"That's been true a long time," Darien said.  
"Oh," Serena said.   
"Dinner is served," The waiter said arriving with  
a plate of food.  
"Yum," Serena said before the escargot, or in  
English, snails, were put in front of her.  
"What is this?" she screeched.  
"Escargot madam," The waiter said.  
"Why don't they just say they're snails?"  
Serena whined.  
"Uh..why don't you just give me the snails and  
give her the steak, I'm sure she'll eat it," Darien said  
quickly.  
"As you wish," The waiter said.  
Teenage girls. Hmph. The waiter thought.   
"Steak. That's much better," Serena said and  
dived in. Darien glanced at the snails sitting on his  
plate. Ehh...I paid for the meal. He thought and ate  
one.  
When Serena finished the t-bone steak, two  
minutes later, Darien became slightly worried.   
Apparently her eating habits haven't improved.   
"That was good," Serena said wiping her  
mouth. "How's the snails."  
"Oh..um....you don't know what your missing,"  
Darien said managing a grin.   
Eating Snails? What is the world coming to?   
He thought. Of course they've been eaten for  
generations, but that's not the point. He added as an  
afterthought.  
  
"What was all that commotion about?" Raye  
asked.  
"I couldn't really tell. I think it had something  
to do with the food," Lita said.  
"Darien and Serena switched plates. It didn't  
look like he was enjoying himself," Amy said.  
"Heh..well he chose her for a girlfriend he'll  
have to deal with it," Mina said and the four laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of a forty story building in  
the middle of the city, three figures were standing on the  
edge of the roof let the wind blow their hair in various  
directions.  
"Guys. What is the meaning of life?" Steve  
asked.  
"The what?" The other two said.  
"You know. The meaning of life," Steve said.  
"How would we know?" Mike said.   
"Why are you even bringing up the subject?"  
Rick asked.  
"I don't know. We're standing here on the  
roof of the world's fertilizer manufacturing  
conglomerate and the air is clean and a cold breeze is  
blowing and it's one of those things that hits you,"  
Steve said.  
"That won't be the only thing hitting you if you  
don't get off this higher level of thinking right now,"  
Rick said.   
"Any time, Fujimori," Steve said.  
"Guys, let's not fight over all of this. I  
mean...there are plenty more reasonable things to beat  
each other up about," Mike said.  
"Good point," The other two agreed.  
  
Back at the restaurant on the dance floor,  
Serena and Darien were involved in one of the slow  
dances they had come for.   
"I'm glad to be doing this again," Serena said.  
"This is really the first time we've done this,"  
Darien said.  
"We did it a lot, before, if you know what I  
mean," Serena said referring to the silver millennium.  
"I see," Darien said.   
"I'm getting good at this aren't I?" Serena  
asked.  
"Um..yeah...you're getting better," Darien said.   
Only the sixth time she's almost tripped in the last five  
minutes. He thought. Still, she's having a good time.  
  
"Now that is romance right there," Lita  
swooned.  
"Yeah, I guess this is as close as were going to  
get to it with our joker boyfriends," Raye muttered.  
"Yeah," Mina said and the three sighed.   
"I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much,"  
Amy said and grinned.  
  
Serena and Darien walked onto the patio of the  
restaurant which because of it's position on a hill  
overlooked a nice part of the city, now lit by the  
various lights inside the various buildings.   
"What a beautiful place this is," Serena said.  
"That's why I picked it," Darien said.   
"Wow....I usually never get such a good view  
of the city. It really makes you think," Serena said.  
"Uh huh," Darien said standing back a few feet.   
Serena stood at the balcony. The crescent moon  
seemed to float in front of her. She turned back  
towards him in such way that it was reminiscent of a  
vision Darien had had of her over a year ago. The  
moonlight was shining of her face and it was at the  
moment that her beauty to him was magnified tenfold.   
He started a bit.  
"What is it Darien?" She asked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Darien said and  
walked up next to her. The two just stared out at the  
view for an hour, not speaking or moving. They didn't  
need to.  
  
"What the heck's going on in there? Where'd  
they go?" Raye asked impatiently.  
"The restaurant has a patio Raye," Amy said.  
"How would you know that?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah..." Mina and Lita chimed in.  
"Uh...I just do," Amy said.  
"Hmm...could it be that Greg is a connoisseur  
of fine cuisine?" Raye asked.  
"Uh, do we really need to talk about this?"  
Amy asked blushing.  
"Yes, now spill the beans," the other three said.  
"I won one of those various school  
competitions, you know like the geography bee or  
something. I mean I win so many I lose track. Any..  
they gave me two free dinner passes and well Greg was  
in town on day over the summer and we went....." Amy  
said.  
"And you didn't tell us!" the three girls said.  
"Serena and Darien are leaving," Amy muttered  
and pointed. The other three looked to see that indeed  
Darien and Serena were at the curb waiting for  
Darien's car to be brought around.  
"This was a wonderful evening," Serena said.  
"I'm glad you liked it," Darien said.  
"Yeah. It was great," Serena said.  
The car was brought up and the valet handed the keys  
to Darien.  
"Time to go Serena. Oh...and why don't you  
wave to your friends across the street?" Darien said  
grinning.  
"Oh...right.." Serena said and waved right at  
where the four were sitting.  
"Bye guys...see you tomorrow!" She yelled and  
got into the car.  
"How did she know?" The four said in surprise.  
As the car took her back to a place where she  
could change, Serena still had smile on her face.  
"Boy this was great. We should do this more  
often," Serena said.  
"Uh...right," Darien said. Like I can afford a  
hundred dollar dinner every night. He thought.  
"Well I'd better get back. I don't want my  
parents asking any questions."  
"Right good idea," Darien said.  
"You know I almost expected some ugly  
monster to jump out at some point and attack. Thank  
goodness it didn't happen."  
"I know what you mean, but maybe we'll have  
some peace and quiet," Darien said.  
"Yeah, and I know what to spend it doing,"  
Serena said. An image of Amy appeared in her head.  
"Studying," it said.  
"No, not that," Serena said.  
"What?" Darien said.  
"Just talking to myself," Serena said.  
"Oh...." Darien said. She's weirder than a  
black Dalmatian with white spots, but I love her. He  
thought.  
  
Back on the Negamoon, King Metalis passed  
by several guards and pushed open a large door. He  
walked inside to find a grey and orange vortex swirling  
in front of him.  
"Metalis.." it hissed.  
"Metalia, you're awake," Metalis said.  
"It has been a long time since I last saw you,"  
Metalia said. Metalia, the Queen of the negaforce had  
been at the heart of the Earth operation, enlisting Beryl  
and the warriors. She eventually merged with Beryl to  
do battle with Sailor Moon. After Sailor Moon  
defeated her, Metalia had ended up back on the  
negamoon.  
"You were quite injured following your battle  
with Sailor Moon," Metalis said.  
"Yes, I was, why have you come here?"   
"I need your advice. Would it be possible for  
me to reanimate our dead warriors?"  
"Of course," Metalia said. "Death is not a  
permanent state. However, there is always risk  
involved with doing so."  
"Risk?"  
"It is hard to explain, but needless to say your  
plans may not succeed for sure."  
"I see," Metalis said. "Still, our energy  
reserves are low, I need to try. The Earth is necessary  
for victory over Galaxia."  
"I know that," Metalia said. "That is why I tried  
to conquer it. I knew what was coming."  
"I cannot spare the soldiers right now to invade  
the planet. It is taking almost all we have to keep  
Galaxia from conquering us."  
"Then you should do what you have to."  
Metalis nodded.  
"I am still somewhat connected to the Earth. It  
tells me that two of our servants there still live."  
"They do?"  
"Yes, they were able to preserve their  
essences, but not their bodies."  
"So if I were able to send someone to get their  
essences..." Metalis said.  
"It would form a powerful warrior," Metalia  
finished.  
"Perhaps that is just what I need to surprise the  
Sailor Scouts and gain the upper hand. With them out  
of the way, invasion will be easy."  
"Do not be so overconfident. Still, eliminating  
the Sailor Scouts would make your job much easier."  
"Then that is what I will do. I will send a minion  
to Earth to assume the two essences," Metalis said.  
He turned and headed out of the room quickly.  
  
Soon a creature was hurrying through the  
streets of Tokyo. He had four heads and wore a  
loosely assembled negaverse uniform.  
"I want you to know that I am in charge here,"  
one of the heads said.  
"You're using my body you know," another  
head replied.  
"What I want to know is where my fourth head  
went Hexio."  
"Apparently I took it over Juterio," Hexio  
replied. "Now this is my body and I'm calling the  
shots!"  
"I really liked that head."  
Hexio sighed.  
"Let's just accomplish the mission so they can  
separate us again."  
"Good idea," Juterio said. 


	17. Chapter 17

017: "Knights in shining armor."  
Rick Fujimori staggered up out of bed as the  
alarm clock blared.   
"Dang it, I forgot to turn it off. I don't need to  
be up now. It's a Saturday," he muttered. "Well...I'm  
awake. Might as well stay up," he muttered and  
staggered to the bathroom to dash cold water on his  
face. After tying his hair into it's customary pony tail  
and slinging it over his shoulder he returned to his room  
and got dressed. Arriving downstairs in the dining  
room he found his entire family surrounding the table  
and eating feverishly.  
"What are you all doing up so early?" He  
asked.  
"Eating of course," his father replied. "You can  
be pretty stupid sometimes."  
"Hey....Rick....have a seat and we'll talk Red  
Wolf style," Kano said.  
"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.  
"Red Wolf," Kano replied slyly.  
Rick had no clue what Kano was saying.  
"Um...I'm going for a walk," Rick said and  
hurried out. My family must be the strangest on the  
planet. Jeez...it's six A.M. and they're all up eating.   
What is the deal? Oh...well.   
  
Mike Leslie woke up hours later, but it was a  
very rude awakening.  
"Mike! Get up before I tear off your arms and  
beat you with them!" His father yelled.  
"What is it?" Mike muttered rising slowly form  
his bed.  
"We need to harvest the corn!" His father said.  
"We don't have any corn!" Mike said.  
"Yeah, I know, but I just thought you should  
wake up," his father said and walked away. Mike  
could hear him calling to his mother.  
"Woman! Why is there water on the floor?   
What do you mean the dog did it? Why would he  
dump water on the floor? Oh...that's not water...I  
see.....well...um...I'd better clean that up then," his  
father said. Mike slowly got dressed. He loved his  
parents. His father was a well paid lawyer, who also  
was kind of nuts. While he called his wife, Woman  
constantly, it was just a playful game they had played  
since they'd met, or at least that what was Mike was  
told. His mother was kind and always playing along  
with his father's various rantings. There was no anger  
behind him when he yelled, it was all in good fun. Still,  
Mike wouldn't have minded waking up on his own.   
Mike hurried down the stairs and past the hastily  
created makeshift wall his father had created following  
the negaverse's surprise attack on their house. He  
gingerly pulled open the door, and was glad when it  
didn't fall to the ground. Soon he was off into the city.  
  
Steve Carlin had slipped out of the house  
before his parents woke up. His father, Tokyo  
University's head football coach, wasn't any fun on a  
Saturday Morning. He had a lot on his mind since he  
had a game that afternoon. In fact, the coach always  
slept in and then raced out the door without breakfast,  
but Steve had found that this was also the time when he  
was most likely to get yelled at for some reason, it was  
just the pressure on his father that did it, not meanness.   
Steve's mother for some reason hated Saturday  
mornings and spent the entire time complaining about  
them. Steve really didn't want to hear that either. So  
off he went. It took him only a few minutes to arrive at  
Prince Endymion's Hobby and Rocket shop. The  
small store tucked into a ramshackle former apartment  
complex wasn't much, but it was all he needed to  
supply him with the latest in rocketry products. He  
walked in and found Mike and Rick both standing there  
in front of a ten foot tall missile painted silver.   
"I swear, if you ever try and buy that I'll kick  
your teeth out, catch them and then feed em to you,"  
Rick said turning to Steve as he walked in.  
"Oh come on, it's harmless," Steve said.  
"Yeah, it is. Sitting right there," Rick said.  
"So what's up guys?" Steve asked.  
"Heyyyyyyyyy!" Mike said.  
"What was that all about?" Steve asked.  
"Don't know, don't care, don't ask," Mike  
replied.  
"Well, looks like the gang's all here," said the  
voice of Kyle Itoh, the owner of the store. "I see you  
guys are admiring the Silver Bullet again."  
"Yeah, but I'm not letting them get their hands  
on it," Rick said.   
"A wise choice," Kyle said.  
"Ehh....what do we need that for anyway, we  
can do as much damage with normal sized rockets,"  
Mike said.  
"Darn tootin," Steve said and then thought a  
minute. "Why am I agreeing with you?" he asked. "I  
hate it when the rockets go wrong."  
"Ehh...you like it and you know it," Mike said.  
"What can I get for you Steve?" Kyle asked.  
"We need a 7-40 rocket engine. The last six  
we bought sorta got used up," Steve said.  
"As in used up launching a rocket really really  
high, and then exploding," Mike added.  
"What did I say about mentioning that?" Steve  
snapped.  
"Boy I'm glad I'm not involved in those rocket  
experiments very often," Rick said.  
  
Elsewhere, Juterio/Hexio was standing under a  
bridge.  
"We'll have to be careful," the Hexio head  
said.  
"We know," the other three heads said.  
"I had such a beautiful body once," Hexio said.  
"Quite you're complaining,"one of Juterio's  
heads replied. "We're stuck, deal with it."  
"So what exactly do we do know? Who do  
we kill?" Hexio said.  
"I say we go after Sailor Moon," one of  
Hexio's heads said.  
"No, let's get rid of the others first," a second  
head said.  
"Taking out Sailor Moon will make our job so  
much easier," the third Juterio head said.  
"I don't know,"Hexio said. "Sailor Moon is  
quite an annoying fighter, let's get rid of her friends  
instead."  
"Ok let's take a vote!" the first Juterio head  
said.  
"This is a bad idea," Hexio said.  
  
Later that afternoon the three were in Central  
Junior High's athletic field. Steve was carefully loading  
the engine into the back of a rocket.   
"Now, this shouldn't do anything weird. It's a  
simple rocket, no modifications, single engine," Steve  
said. "This should fly a few feet and then drop  
harmlessly down well within the limits of the field," he  
said.  
"If you say so," Mike said.  
"Give it a shot," Rick said.  
"Here goes," Steve said and lit the engine. The  
rocket surged off the launch pad and was suddenly  
carried off by a massive gust of wind.  
"Uh oh," Mike said.  
"Where's it going?" Steve shouted in  
annoyance.  
"City Hall," Rick said.  
"City Hall?" Mike asked.  
"Uh huh," Rick said.  
"Well...so much for this experiment," Mike  
muttered.  
"Uh huh," Mike said.  
"Why me?" Steve muttered in disbelief.  
  
A few minutes later. The three were sitting in  
an office. Four Police Officers stood behind them. A  
suited figure stood behind a desk. In front of him was a  
nameplate which read;  
Isamu Morimoto: Governor of Tokyo.  
"So...you three like rocketry do you?" he  
asked glaring at them.  
  
Hexio and Juterio peeked out from behind a  
wall.  
"Hmm..no one's here," Juterio's 2nd head said.  
"No surprise there," Hexio said.  
"So uh how were we planning on finding  
anyone anyway?" Juterio's third head asked.  
"Especially when no one's home you mean?"  
the first head asked back.  
All four heads nodded.  
"What's that!" Juterio's third head shouted.  
"Where?" the other three heads replied looking  
around quickly.  
"I sensed something," Juterio's third head said.  
"Like what?" Hexio asked.  
"Don't know," Juterio's head replied.  
"That's no help," Hexio said.  
  
Steve, Mike, and Rick backed out the door to  
the Governor's office.  
"Sorry sir," The three said. The now expired   
rocket flew out of the office and hit Steve in the head.  
"Thank you sir," Steve muttered and the three  
hurried down the hall. As they walked out of the twin  
towered structure Mike frowned.  
"You know. He was a lot nicer when he was  
campaigning," he said.  
"Shut up," Steve muttered.  
"I'd never met someone so powerful before.   
Wow," Rick said with mock joy.  
"I will avenge myself upon you two," Steve  
muttered.  
"Hey, we didn't build the rocket," Mike said.  
"We have to face facts though. We're  
dangerous to society," Rick said.  
"True, but we weren't the ones building the  
rocket," Mike said.  
"True," Rick said.   
  
A half an hour later the three were eating lunch  
at a restaurant.  
"So...what should we do after lunch?" Mike  
asked.  
"Well...let's see. We've already launched a  
missile at the Governor, maybe we should visit the  
Emperor next," Rick said.  
"Yeah, I'd really like to see how much more  
fun we can have with law enforcement today, Mike  
said.  
"You two are crazy. I should go find Lita.   
Maybe she wants to do something," Steve said.  
"Yeah after all, what is a day with your two  
best friends when you can go out with Lita?" Mike  
asked showing signs of indignance.  
"Oh come on Mike, if Mina came walking  
down the street right now you'd be out there with her in  
a second," Rick said.  
"Yeah I would, now you see your problem  
Steve is you don't know where your loyalties lie," Mike  
continued.  
"You just contradicted your own point you  
idiot!" Steve said.  
"No I didn't, I'm a hypocrite by nature, but  
you....you are the man, you don't throw away your  
best friends for a girl. Never," Mike said gallantly.  
"And yet you do?" Steve asked.   
"All the time," Mike said. "But I can still be an  
impartial judge of other people's character."  
"Heh....you know what I miss....chick hunting,"  
Rick said.  
"Yeah..that was great," Mike said.  
"Hmm....it was fun," Steve said.  
"Just the three of us, looking for girls, and you  
two not finding any," Rick said.  
"Hey!" The other two said.   
"Yeah, but now the old ball and chain is  
keeping me down," Rick aid. "My freedom has been  
curtailed."  
"Been what?" Steve asked.  
"Curtailed, stopped, you know. I curtailed the  
car at the stop sign. That kind of thing," Rick said.  
"What a stupid sentence. You don't curtail a  
car," Mike said.  
"Well I do. I'm a radical. I do not conform to  
society," Rick said.  
"Is that why ten people in this restaurant have  
the same shirt as you on," Mike said. Rick looked  
around and realized that Mike was right.  
"Uh...they....are....fellow....non conformists I'm  
sure," he muttered.  
  
"Ah hah!" Hexio shouted.   
"What?" the three other heads hissed as the  
four stood on a rooftop looking down at the restaurant.  
"Those three morons at the table in there are  
friends of the scouts," Hexio said.  
"So?" Juterio's second head asked.  
"So we can follow them to the scouts," The first  
head said.  
"Ah, that could be helpful," the third head said.  
"We'll be able to take the scouts out while  
they're human, it's perfect," Hexio said.  
"Yes, let us laugh!" Juterio's third head  
shouted.  
The four heads started laughing. Hexio cut off  
abruptly.  
"It's not really that funny," Hexio added.  
"Sure it is," Juterio's 3rd head said and the other  
heads continued to laugh.  
"Hey they're leaving!" the second head  
interrupted.  
Mike, Rick, and Steve headed out of the  
restaurant and down the street.   
  
"Say guys...can I ask you something?" Mike  
asked.  
"Go ahead," Steve said.  
"Remember when there was that big battle at  
school and we were running away because we knew  
we couldn't do anything," Mike said.  
"Yeah," the two said.  
"Remember how we were looking for the girls  
and we didn't see them?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, so?" Rick asked.  
"Then we found them right near the school  
when we decided to head back to see what had  
happened?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, so?" Steve said.  
"What if..." Mike said.  
"What if what?" Rick said.   
"What if the reason they were near the school  
was that they were...." Mike said.  
"You've got to be joking," Rick said.  
"Yeah...there's no chance," Steve said.  
"But....isn't it a little bit of a coincidence that..."  
Mike said.  
"Hardly, we were back at the school too, the  
girls could have thought the same thing we did," Rick  
said.  
"Yeah," Steve agreed.  
"But there were five of them all together near  
the school right after a battle involving five Sailor  
Scouts," Mike said. This made the other two pause.   
They each glanced at each other.  
"Nah!" The three said at once.  
"That can't be," Mike said.  
"Not a chance in the world," Rick said.  
"Impossible," Steve said. The three looked at  
each other uneasily and then began to laugh.  
"We've become neurotic or something," Rick  
said.  
"Lets go find something to do," Steve said.  
"Yeah, before we go insane," Mike said.  
The three walked up over the crest of the hill  
and noticed at the bottom a threesome of girls sitting at  
on a bench looking bored. It took them only seconds  
to realize who they were, and only seconds more to  
race down the hill towards them. The girls in turn  
didn't miss the sight of their three boyfriends.  
"There you are Rick," Raye said.  
"Yeah..uh..I've had a busy day," Rick said.  
"Really...I can't wait to hear about it," Raye  
said.   
"Oh, believe me, you will," Rick said.  
"So Steve, what's that bruise on your head  
from?" Lita asked.  
"Oh...nothing," Steve said rubbing the spot  
where the rocket had hit him on the head thanks to the  
very accurate throw from the Governor earlier.  
"Mike, why do you have a sign on your back  
that says "kick me?" Mina asked.  
"What?" Mike said and glanced at Rick and  
Steve who were both laughing.   
"You had that on you since lunch," Rick said  
and laughed.  
"That explains why that guy in the trench  
coat...oh never mind..." Mike said.   
"Will you guys just shut up?" Raye said. "Let's  
go do something."  
  
"There they are," Hexio said hiding behind a  
bush and watching the scene.  
"We should destroy them now," Juterio's  
second head said.  
"Agreed," Hexio said. "Still, let's hit them with  
a trap or something."  
"What kind of trap?" Juterio's first head said.  
"Uh I don't know let's just follow them and  
figure it out," Hexio said. "If we hit them out in the  
open we'll probably be discovered and the other  
scouts will show up."  
"Yeah you're probably right, let's catch them  
by surprise where no one will see us,"Juterio's third  
head.  
"Kill em now!" the second head shouted.  
"Shush!" the other three heads shouted.  
  
The six were soon outside a movie theater  
waiting in line.  
"So you managed to get a rocket to hit City  
Hall? That's impressive, though I'm surprised to see  
that you guys didn't end up in prison," Lita said.  
"I think the police we're afraid they court  
wouldn't take us seriously," Steve said.  
"Yeah, I mean one idiot with a model rocket is  
hardly a threat," Mike said.  
"I'd disagree," Raye said. "And that's three  
idiots with a launch pad."  
"Hey I just observed," Rick said.  
"What movie should we see?" Mina asked.  
"How about the new Gamera flick," Mike said.  
"No way, those movies are awful," Mina said.  
"You're missing the artistic brilliance of  
innovation," Mike said.  
"What kind of innovation, a flying turtle?" Mina  
asked.  
"Yes, a flying turtle," Mike said. "What is more  
innovative then that."  
"A ninja turtle," Steve said.  
"What if the flying turtle fought the ninja  
turtles?" Lita asked.  
"That would be a heck of a fight," Steve said.  
"Clearing Gamera would win," Mike said.  
"Not if Donatello came up with some sort of  
device to fight Gamera with," Rick said.  
"I hadn't thought of that," Mike said.  
Raye sighed.  
"I always thought Michelangelo had such a cute  
face," Mina said.  
"As opposed to the other three with the exact  
same faces?" Lita asked.  
"You just don't understand,"Mina said.  
"Apparently I don't," Lita said.  
"Could we stop talking about turtles?" Raye  
asked.  
"We still have to figure out what movie to  
see,"Mina said.  
The six looked over the posters advertising  
what was showing.  
"Hmm...who's this Ben Affleck person and  
why is he in all these movies?" Lita asked.  
"I think that's what everyone's been trying to  
figure out...for years.." Mike said.  
  
"Drat, this isn't good. If they go into that movie  
theater, we won't be able to attack them," Hexio said  
from the rooftop nearby.  
"Then we wait!" Juterio's first head shouted.  
"I'm getting tired of waiting, let's go find the  
other scouts and kill them instead," the second head  
said.  
"Sounds like a better idea," the third head said.  
"All right," Hexio said. "We'll do..."  
He was cut off by the blast of energy which  
slammed into them and knocked them to the alley  
below. A figure approached them illuminated by a  
flickering light nearby. Her darkish green hair trailed  
down to her waist. She held a staff in her right hand.   
The light barely revealed her white and black Sailor  
Scout uniform. Two figures stood behind her in the  
shadows.   
"You have only one way to survive this  
encounter," Sailor Pluto said.   
"Yes, by killing you!" Juterio/Hexio's four  
heads shouted as he charged her. Two energy blasts  
flew at the creature from the two shadowy figures  
vaporizing it.   
"That was the wrong answer," Sailor Pluto  
said. "A pity, they couldn't provide me with the  
information I wanted.  
"Pluto, we shouldn't have to babysit," one of  
the figures surrounded by darkness said.  
"I wouldn't have called you, except I wasn't  
sure I could handle it alone," Sailor Pluto replied.  
"Very well," the pair replied and headed off  
into the darkness.   
  
Two hours later, the three couples emerged  
from the movie theater.   
"Thank goodness we agreed on a comedy,"  
Lita said.  
"Yeah, that was pretty funny stuff that  
Battlefield Earth," Steve said.  
"One of the few good ideas you've come up  
with in awhile Mike," Rick said.  
"I have my purpose to society, it's just that I'm  
often more trouble then I'm worth that's all," Mike  
said.  
"Never," Mina said hugging him. "You're  
worth it all the time."  
"The other four glanced at each other.  
"Mina obviously needs to get some sleep," Lita  
said.  
"Yep," Raye said.  
"Show's what you know, Mike here is a true  
treasure,"Mina said.  
"Then shouldn't we bury that treasure, since  
that's what one does with treasure and all," Rick said.  
"Yeah I'll get the shovel," Steve said.  
"That's not funny," Mina said squeezing Mike.  
"Yeah guys, I'm a treasure, so keep the pirates  
away from me," Mike said.  
"Pirates?" Lita asked.  
"Sure," Mike said. "Look," he said pointing.  
Lita turned and saw a hot dog vendor standing on a  
curb.  
"He's a pirate?" Lita muttered.  
"Definitely, look at that hat of his," Mike said.  
"I doubt he's a pirate," the other five said not  
believing this had gone on so long.  
"I'll prove it," Mike said.  
"No you don't have to do that," Mina said.  
"Yep, yep, no need for that!" Steve said.  
"Hmm..well I won't need to, just wait and see,"  
Mike said. "Watch just a minute longer."  
"I don't see how we can ever be satisfied  
whatever happens," Raye said.  
"That is a good point," Lita said.  
"Now I'm curious though," Mina said.  
"Us too," Rick and Steve said.  
About twenty seconds later another vender  
rolled his cart of pretzels by, the hot dog vendor.  
Suddenly, the hot dog man pulled a black jolly roger  
flag from his pocket and placed it atop his stands  
umbrella.  
"Surrender thar Pretzels!" he shouted.  
"Not likely Pirate scum!" the second vendor  
shouted amazingly pulling a saber from his cart. The  
pirate drew his own weapon and the two were soon  
sparring attracting the attention of the crowd  
surrounding them.  
"WHAT?" the three girls shouted.  
"Believe it or not there is a common sense  
explanation for this," Mike said.  
The three girls scowled at him.  
"Hey, what could be better for business than a  
swordfight? See all the vendors in town have divided  
themselves up into being pirates or not being them.  
Then they have fights. People become curious and end  
up buying from one or both of the vendors. It's a great  
marketing strategy," Mike said.  
"I can see the potential..still.." Mina said.  
"I don't want to think about it anymore," Lita  
said.  
"Hey we had fun though didn't we?" Mina  
asked.   
The others nodded.  
"You know what, we should triple date!" Mina  
said.  
"Guess it can't hurt," Raye said.  
"Yeah tonight was fun," Lita said.  
"What about you guys?" Mina asked.  
"Sure, sure," the guys said.  
"Good, then it's set," Mina said.   
"Yep," the others all said and then glanced at  
each other.  
Did we just make a big mistake? They all  
thought to themselves.. 


	18. Chapter 18

018: "Triple Date"   
Darien and Serena didn't understand why there  
was a man riding a donkey though the park past them,  
but as they were sitting on the bench enjoying  
themselves, they wouldn't have cared if an entire  
barnyard full of animals followed. It was the usual  
thing, the afternoon was slowly collapsing into evening  
and the two were there to experience it.   
"Serena, you do have some work to do don't  
you?" Darien asked.  
"Uh...yeah...but I don't have to do it right  
now," Serena replied.   
"I know, but I just thought you should spend  
the night working. I mean I've got my own college  
work to do and we've spent a while together. It is a  
school night."  
"Yeah it is," Serena said distraughtly. "I have  
to do the work sometime, but we can stay here a little  
while longer can't we?"  
"Sure," he said.  
"Good. Did you know that Raye, Mina, and  
Lita are going out on a triple date with their boyfriends  
tonight?"  
"No I didn't. I'm no expert, but isn't that  
dangerous?" Darien asked.  
"Well....yeah..I guess it is for various reasons I  
guess. Anyway, they seemed hyped about it.   
Sometimes even I can't figure my friends out and that's  
when I worry."  
"Hmm...when they become more of a bubbly  
easily excitable school girl then you, I would worry to."  
"I didn't give you permission to join in. I have  
a right to insult myself. You on the other hand..."  
"Whatever," Darien said and then grinned.   
"Meatball head," he added.  
"You! You! You....black haired jerk!" Serena  
said.  
"Not the greatest of comebacks," Darien  
replied. "Besides, you said you loved it when I said  
that."  
"So I did...." Serena said. "Jerk," She added  
more playfully.  
  
Elsewhere.  
"Why did we agree to this?" Rick asked as the  
three boys walked down the sidewalk together.  
"Don't know, I think that was one of those, 'do  
it because your girlfriend says it things'," Mike  
muttered.  
"That should never happen. We should be  
strong, we should be real men," Steve said.  
"You're welcome to try," Rick muttered.  
"Do you realize that the three of us when put  
together are the leading result of chaotic activity in this  
city?" Mike said going of on a little tangent.  
"And now we're going to be out on a date  
together," Steve said. The other two glanced at him  
oddly.  
"I meant with our girlfriends," he added.  
"Yeah I see your point. The girls have opened  
a pandora's box, we cannot be responsible for the  
consequences," Mike said.  
"Actually we can," Rick said.  
"Okay, so we can, but I'll plead insanity," Mike  
said.  
"And I'll just blame you," Steve said.  
"Good plan," Rick said.   
  
"Why did we agree to this again?" Raye asked  
as the three girls sat around her room at the temple.  
"Come on Raye, we're looking for a little  
variety," Lita said.  
"Yeah, it's an experiment," Mina said.  
"I know I liked the idea in the first place, but  
you know that every dating magazine in existence says  
multiple dates are bad," Raye said. "Especially  
considering the way those three act when they're  
together."  
"That'll just add to the experience," Mina said.  
"That's not a good sign," Raye said.  
"It'll be fun. I mean...it's just one date. Think  
of it more as friends hanging out," Lita said.  
"I can accept that," Raye said. "Still...we could  
live to regret this."  
"Stop being such a worrywart," Mina said.  
"Yeah, since when have you become this  
pessimistic?" Lita asked.  
"Since I met Mike and Steve," Raye said.  
"What?" the other two girls said.  
"Ahem...I meant it in a way.....that...." Raye  
stammered.."That I can't make up an excuse  
for....ahem....." she muttered and frowned.  
  
The three couples had chosen to eat at Rick's  
father's restaurant because they figured they'd at least  
get a good meal. At least that's what Rick had  
promised and hoped that his father and the rest of his  
family wouldn't mess up. The six walked inside and sat  
down in one of the booths. Ryu Fujimori soon emerged  
from the back and walked over.  
"Hello," he said and handed them all menus.   
"So, Rick, which one of these is your girlfriend?" he  
asked.  
"The one sitting across from me you idiot. The  
one who ate dinner with us," Rick muttered motioning  
to where Raye was sitting.   
"Oh....yeah....well I have a bad memory, good  
catch though. It's good to see you can find the babes,"  
Ryu said.  
"I am not a babe," Raye said angrily.  
"Okay, okay, okay, sorry, I was being  
politically incorrect. I apologize humbly," he said.  
"Apology accepted," Raye said.  
He walked away.  
She's a frisky chick. He thought.  
"What? Rick's here? Okay, let's try and keep  
the food off the floor this time," Rick's father said in the  
kitchen.  
"Whoops..." Rob Fujimori said.  
"It only took you one second to mess up? You  
imbecile. You got your traits from your mother's side  
of the family. I know it," his father said.  
"But I look like you."  
"Yeah...well...you've got my looks, but that's  
all you've got."  
"Rick? Are you sure about this. I've met your  
family. If there the one's running this..." Raye said.  
"Don't worry, they're only weird at home. In  
public you'd actually believe they were sane  
individuals," Rick said with a grin.  
"So Rick. What should we order?" Lita asked.  
"Hmm...I suggest the chicken entrees. For  
some reason the family's very good at cooking those,"  
Rick said.  
"Whatever you do, avoid the shrimp," Mike  
said.  
"Yeah," Steve added and moaned.  
"What's wrong with the shrimp?" Mina asked.  
"Well....it tastes all right, but the Fujimori recipe  
manages to make the shrimp one of the most gassy  
meals in existence," Mike said.  
"I was farting on the Sunday after a meal,"  
Steve said.  
"And he had eaten the meal on Thursday,"  
Mike added.  
"I think we'll avoid the shrimp then," Lita said.  
Soon one of the Fujimoris came back and they ordered  
various chicken meals and began to chat.  
There wasn't much to talk about though considering  
these six ate lunch together every weekday.   
"Umm.....so...I was wondering where the  
sound was coming from," Mike was saying.  
Hmm....this isn't living up to it's potential. Lita  
thought.  
Does he ever run out of stories? Raye  
muttered.  
Maybe he'll tell the one about the dump truck.   
Mina thought enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Meanwhile at one of Tokyo's many libraries.   
Amy was walking along the stacks of books looking for  
research materials. After finding some she emerged  
from the stacks and sat down at a table noticing that  
three tables down, the mysterious D.V. Patterson was  
leafing through a book.   
"Working on the paper too I see," she  
whispered. He started and turned.  
"How's it coming?" She asked.  
"Uh...ok," he said.   
"Good, mind if I sit down."  
"Uh..no," Patterson muttered. Amy grabbed  
her book and sat across from him.  
"Is that book helpful? I've been having a lot of  
trouble finding anything that could help me," Amy said.  
"There's just few quotes to use to back up my position.  
I remember there was one by the Holy Roman  
Emperor about it but..." Amy said going over her  
problem.  
"Right the one on page 47, where he's talking  
to the pope. It's not a good example," Patterson said  
abruptly and with complete confidence.  
"What?" Amy said stunned at Patterson.  
"I um...said it's not a good example," Patterson  
said more quietly, his shyness setting back in.  
"Not that...you said an entire statement without  
stammering," Amy said.  
"So...um...history gives me  
confidence...because..I'm good at it....um...that's all,"  
Patterson said.  
"Oh....well..why isn't it a good quote then?"  
Amy asked.  
"Your topic is more based on one aspect of the  
issue. The Emperor isn't talking about that aspect. Our  
teacher would love to find a mistake like that on one of  
your papers. It would prove to him that you're human,  
and he'd love that. Don't give him that chance.   
Ahemm...sorry..." Patterson said.  
"Sorry for what?" Amy asked.  
"Never mind," Patterson said and looked at the  
floor.  
"Is there a quote I could use?" Amy asked.  
"Page 72 of the this book would be better."  
"Thank you."  
"Um...your welcome."  
  
Back at the Fujimori family restaurant.  
"My natural inclination was to knee all three of  
them in the groin, but I had to have some limits," Lita  
said.  
Hmmm.....she's beaten up more boys then I  
have. Steve thought. That can't be a good thing.  
It's not. Mike thought.  
What? How did you know what I was  
thinking? Steve thought back.  
I didn't. You're just imagining me thinking this.   
I'm thinking about the stain on the back of the seat.   
Mike replied.  
Wha.....Steve said and looked to see a stain  
sitting on the seat.  
Weird. He thought.  
"And then I punched him right in the nose, and  
he deserved it, then I got suspended again..heh, heh,"  
Lita said with another grin. Rick and Mike glanced at  
each other uneasily.  
"This is good food," Raye observed. "Still...the  
sauce is a bit off," she said.  
"The sauce is off? The sauce is never off,"  
Rick said defensively.  
"I think it is," Raye said.  
"Let me taste some of it," Rick said and Raye  
poured some of the sauce onto his plate. He stuck a  
finger into it unceremoniously and tasted it.  
"Hmm...the sauce is off," Rick said with  
growing ire and called to his nearest sibling Ryu. "Hey!   
The sauce is off!"  
"The sauce is off? It can't be off!" Ryu said.  
"I know it seems impossible, but taste it," Rick  
said and the sibling also unceremoniously stuck his  
finger into the sauce and tasted it.  
"Hmm...this is unexpected. Rod's on sauce  
duty tonight!" he said and turned towards the kitchen.  
"Hey! The sauce is off you dishonorable fool!"  
he yelled.  
"What?" Rod said stomping out of the kitchen.  
"The sauce is off! You have created great  
dishonor to our family. A family that prides itself on  
perfect preparation of sauce."  
"Hah..you challenge me? How dare you?   
We'll settle this now!"  
With that the Rod ran to the wall and grabbed the two  
wooden swords mounted on it. He tossed one to Ryu   
and kept the other.  
"Uh oh," Mike said.  
"They're not going to fight here are they?" Lita  
asked.  
"Ehh...why not? It would spice up the  
evening," Steve said.  
"Not acting like fools in public huh?" Raye said  
sarcastically and shot a glance at Rick who looked  
back uneasily.   
"Heh heh, well...there are those rare times  
when they lose it," Rick said nervously.  
"Prepare to meet your doom!" Ryu yelled.  
"With a wooden sword?" Raye asked.  
"You'd be surprised," Rick said.  
"I'll bet," The rest of the table said.  
"Hey you two!" Rick's father yelled. "Don't  
mess up the restaurant with your feud! Take it outside."  
"Yes father," The two said and walked out the  
door. The six could see out the window the two  
beginning their fight.  
"Well...that..was....a twist," Mina said.  
"Ehh...if that's the worse it get's we'll be  
lucky," Mike said.  
"Yeah, that Tuesday night was terrible. How  
many tables got broken?" Steve said.  
"Much too many for a fight between my father  
and the milkman," Rick muttered.  
"Yeah, and the day the brawl broke out there  
was hardly a scratch on anything. How's that for  
irony," Mike said.  
"You guys didn't say anything about brawls  
braking out!" The three girls said angrily in unison.  
"Um...would you believe we didn't think it was  
important?" Mike asked and got bonked over the head  
by the three of them.  
  
The six daters had decided that the restaurant  
was not the place for them to stay and had decided to  
go for a walk. They had passed through several  
markets, and were now moving through a park filled  
with flowers, some of which whose petals were being  
carried across the sky by the wind.  
"This is a nice place," Mina said.   
"Yeah..it's got a sort of architect sense to it,"  
Mike said.  
"A what?" The others asked.  
"I think you mean aesthetic," Lita said  
surprising herself that she knew the word.  
"Oh...yeah..that," Mike said.  
"Don't worry. I mix up words all the time,"  
Mina said.  
"I hadn't noticed," Mike said.  
"Well...at least the food was good, except for  
the sauce," Raye said somewhat distraughtly.  
"Aren't you having a good time?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah... but I'm getting tired," Raye said.  
"Maybe you should go home."  
"Maybe. Why don't you walk me there?"  
"Sure," Rick said and the two walked off.  
"Guess it's just us now," Mike said to Mina  
and the other couple.  
"Yeah...where should we go?" Steve asked.  
"Well...considering this really wasn't a date, but  
more like hanging out, how about the arcade?" Lita  
said.  
"That's enough for me," Mike said.  
"Lead the way," Mina said.  
Both girls had their romantic desires, but they  
could put them on hold for now. There was more than  
one way to have fun. The guys weren't exactly Don  
Juans, but they could be charming enough. Besides,  
they were still young. This meant more than any  
candlelight dinner could have. At least at that point in  
time.  
  
Patterson carefully walked down the steps of  
the library with his cane and out onto the sidewalk.   
Amy beside him.  
Why am I doing this? He asked himself. I'm  
nuts, I've absolutely lost it.   
"D.V. Why are you so afraid of everyone?"  
Amy asked.  
"Don't know," Patterson said.  
"Do you think we'll hurt you?"  
"I can't risk it." Patterson said.  
"Hmm...it's natural to be shy. You managed to  
show your courage in battle though," Amy asked.  
"That was different."  
"How?"  
"That was a different side of me. A really  
different side. It's hard to explain, but the D.V. who  
was...you know who...um..isn't the  
one...you're....talking to...now."  
"I don't understand, but you're telling me that  
the D.V. I know wouldn't have pushed me out of the  
way of that negaverse attack?"  
"Not necessarily, I'd um...like...to think I  
would.....I don't know....." D.V. said.  
Great...another mystery. Amy thought.   
"Patterson....don't you trust me?" she asked.  
"I don't trust anyone....um...don't get me  
wrong...it's not...you...it's me. I have to be careful,"  
Patterson said quickly and apologetically.  
"It's all right, but can't you at least...open up a  
little....you know who I am....you know a lot about me  
for....various reasons," She said with a little smile.  
"More than I should have known," Patterson  
replied.  
"Probably, but you do know me. Why can't  
you at least talk to me. Just as a friend."  
"Um..well...I...um....don't ask."  
"All right....ok...," Amy said. And the two  
moved down the street in silence until they reached  
Amy's house. Before she walked inside she pulled  
something out of her pocket. D.V. began to sweat.   
"Here, take this," she said. D.V. realized it was  
a photo of her.  
"Wha...wha...why.......I...can't...." D.V. said.  
"Oh don't get shy on me now. It's nothing.   
It's just so if you ever wonder if anyone can be nice to  
you in the world, you can look at this picture and tell  
yourself there are people who aren't out to get you.   
It's just my way of thanking you for the times you  
helped me," She said and placed the photo in  
Patterson's hand. She then went inside her house.   
Patterson turned as quickly as he could despite his  
wound and hobbled back towards his house.  
This is exactly why I don't make friends. It  
scares the heck out of me. He thought. So...she just  
wants to be friendly. Can I handle that? I don't think  
so.   
  
"Raye, there's more to this then meets the eye  
isn't there?" Rick asked.  
"Uh...well...Rick...I enjoy my friends'  
company. I may even go far as to say I can handleyour friends' company, but I realized that if we're  
going on out on a date it should be just us. I didn't  
want to back out because then it would seem rude, but  
I want to get at that side of you that I don't see when  
your with others. The side you've tried to keep hidden  
to everyone to keep your image. That side of you  
which makes you such a great guy,' Raye replied.  
"Oh...I guess its just that this seemed like a fun  
idea."  
"It was Rick, but we eat lunch together  
everyday now. I mean all of us. Our dates should be  
something different. Sure, being friends is one thing,  
but if we're going out, that should mean more."  
"I understand. I didn't want to upset you,"  
Rick said.  
Raye smiled.  
"What?"  
"You're showing that side of you that I wanted  
to see."  
"Oh...that's good," Rick said.  
"Let's go find another park to walk in," Raye  
said.  
"Fine with me," Rick said.  
  
"Hit him!" Steve yelled.  
"I'm trying," Lita said pounding at the keys of  
the arcade game.  
"You've almost got him!" Mike said.  
"Be careful!" Mina added.  
"I am," Lita said before her character was hit  
by a red bolt of energy and blown off the screen.  
The four moaned.  
"Don't say a word," Lita said.  
  
"I hate algebra!" Serena shouted and threw her  
book out the window.  
"Quit whining Serena!" Luna said. "Go get that  
book, you need it."  
"I don't want to. I've spent all night working.  
I'm not supposed to work this hard."  
"It's only because you've been making up all  
that worked you skipped the past two days!"  
"So..I slipped a little," Serena muttered.  
"Serena, you never change."  
"Sure I do, I just change back a lot too,"  
Serena said with a silly grin.  
"I can't believe I put up with this," Luna  
muttered.   
  
Back on the Negamoon, Metalis sat in his  
throne room more annoyed then ever.  
"Are you convinced that we need a new  
strategy yet?" Metalite asked.  
"I am convinced that we need to try and  
different tactic," Metalis said. "We need more strength,  
and you need to return to the front."  
"I was just going," Metalite said and strode out  
angrily.  
Metalis waved a hand. A large crystal rose out  
of the floor, inside it was a Negaverse General, his eyes  
frozen open in fear.  
The crystal shattered with another wave of  
Metalis's hand. The General dropped to the ground  
and blinked.  
"So Jaedite, how does it feel to return to life,"  
Metalis said. 


	19. Chapter 19

019: "The New Negaverse Plan"  
"I have a very special mission for you. If you  
succeed I may just let you return to your previous place  
of power, or in fact give you even more." King Metalis  
said.  
"What do you want me to do?" Jaedite asked.  
"On a planet located within Queen Galaxia's  
territory there is a crystal which holds great power,"  
Metalis said. "However that power is merely to  
resurrect the dead so don't get any ideas."  
"Thought didn't cross my mind," Jaedite lied.  
"I'll bet it didn't," Metalis said. "This mission  
will not be easy, however Jaedite before your  
encounter with the Sailor Scouts on Earth you were  
quite good at infiltration and spying during our previous  
missions, so I think you'll be able to slip into this  
planet."  
"You didn't have anyone else capable of doing  
this earlier?"  
"Earlier it made no sense to take the risk, but  
you're expendable, after all, if you die, my strength  
really doesn't decrease at all."  
"I see your point," Jaedite said. "And what do  
you intend to do with this crystal once you have it?"  
"You'll see if you survive," Metalis said.  
Jaedite grinned.  
"So where am I supposed to go?" he asked.  
"Oh please! This is your solution!" Metalite  
shouted storming back into the room.  
"I thought you had left," Metalis asked.  
"You should know me better than that,"  
Metalite said.   
"Prince Metalite, you haven't changed," Jaedite  
said.  
Metalite looked him over.   
"I can't believe you'd entrust a mission of great  
importance to this idzir," Metalite said swaring.  
"I don't have to defend myself to you!" Metalis  
bowed firing a bolt of energy which threw Metalite  
across the room.  
"Good shot," Jaedite said.  
"Anyway, as I was saying," Metalis said. "You  
are to travel to this planet. It's called Selarius."  
An image of a reddish planet appeared.  
"It doesn't look too great does it?" Jaedite  
said.  
"Most planets don't after Galaxia is through  
with them," Metalis said. "The crystal is said to be at  
the top of this mountain."  
"Does Galaxia know it is there?"  
"We suspect not, or else she would already  
have it."  
"And what makes us sure she doesn't."  
"Queen Metalia senses that it is still there."  
"I see," Jaedite said. "Well that's one  
advantage."  
"Yes, it is," Metalis said. "You will travel there,  
get the crystal and get out."  
"Sounds simple enough, almost too simple."  
"Indeed it does," Metalite said standing and  
approaching the throne "And what you're forgetting  
about is those three warriors who have been a constant  
thorn in everyone's sides."  
"Metalite is right," Metalis said. "There are  
three warriors, we do not know their names, we refer  
to them as the Triad. They travel stealthily and have  
interfered in both our own and Galaxia's plans several  
times. They possess enough power to be a problem,  
however, they won't know where you're going, and if  
they do, well, you can take care of them."  
Jaedite grinned. "Sounds fun, when do I  
leave?"  
  
Back on Earth Darien was headed down a  
street hoping he wasn't too late for a date with Serena.   
Of all the things, I'm late. Though I think Serena would  
almost have to understand, I mean how couldn't she?  
Then again..... He hurried around a corner and into the  
popular crown restaurant.  
"Hi Darien," Lizzie Tillman said clutching her  
serving tray.  
"Hey, did Serena get here yet?" Darien asked.  
"No, you meeting her?"  
"Yep, I thought I was going to be late, guess I  
shouldn't have worried," he said.  
Lizzie grinned.  
"You know what they say about a girl who's  
always late don't you?" she said.  
"No. What?"  
"Oh," Lizzie said. "Uh I gotta go!" responding  
to a call from her boss.  
"Huh, hey don't leave me hanging!"  
"Uh, I'll tell you later," she said hurried off to a  
table.  
Darien sighed and walked to a vacant booth.   
He couldn't help noticing that in a corner booth, Rick  
Fujimori, Mike Leslie, and Steve Carlin were all sitting  
talking amongst themselves.  
He hadn't really gotten to know the three, who  
had fast become a major part of Raye, Mina, and Lita's  
lives. What he did wonder was what would happen if  
and when they happened upon the girls identities. It  
had rather been forced on him to find out who Serena  
really was. But he wondered if the same situation  
would emerge with those three. That is assuming there  
were any evil forces left, but something told him there  
was. He wished he didn't have that feeling, but  
couldn't help the fact that it was there.  
He also recognized that the three guys sitting  
their had been the first boyfriends to come along since  
the girls became scouts. Of course there was Chad  
living at Raye's temple, but Darien doubted that Chad  
would ever make a move, and now with Rick around  
he doubted it even more.  
Not that he really thought much about those  
things.   
  
Jaedite teleported to a cliff in the middle of the  
mountain range where the crystal was hidden. He  
stared out at various volcano like features, the dust and  
ash that surrounded him. The wasteland was barren  
and charred.  
"This Galaxia isn't very good at landscaping,"  
he muttered and crept along the cliff. It was a long  
walk, but he finally reached the entrance to a cave. He  
walked inside using a small ball of energy as a light  
source.  
"I can't really complain, it was either this or  
eternal sleep."  
He heard several chirping noises and readied  
himself. Small footsteps approached.  
Not human. He thought. That could be bad or  
it could be good.  
A small figure leapt of the darkness. Jaedite  
stepped to one side and expanded his light ball.   
He starred down at a small furry creature who  
was just staring at him.  
"Can I help you?" he snapped.  
The small furry creature spat at him.  
"I really don't want to waste the energy blasting  
this thing."  
The creature started to dance.  
"That's all I need," he muttered and kept  
walking. The creature spat at him again.  
"You just wait, I'm not done with you!" he  
shouted and kept moving along the cave.  
After several minutes he saw a light source at  
the end of the cave. Several chirping noises emerged  
from it. He tensed as several more fuzzy creatures  
emerged from the cave and started to dance.  
"You guys are really asking for it!" he shouted.  
The group collectively spat at him.  
He growled and moved towards the light  
source.  
Energy flew at him. He knocked it away with a  
shield.  
"Real opponents," he said and rushed forward.   
Three figures dressed in black all fired attacks at him,  
he blocked their assault and fired back.  
"You know, I really don't need this right now,"  
Jaedite said.  
"Tough luck," one of the Triad replied and  
unleashed a straight attack right at his head. He leapt  
over it and fired back. The three dodged it, and came  
together. A wave of energy flew from them and hit him  
dead on throwing him across the cavern. He hurried  
stood up and unleashed a volley of energy at them.  
They scattered, but were also hit in the process. He  
winced slightly.  
"Come on! Fight a negaverse General!" he  
shouted.  
The Triad attacked again. Jaedite dived  
forward and kneed the first in the chest he spun  
unleashing an energy blast knocking the second into a  
wall. The third faced him.   
"I'm really better then you are!" he shouted.  
The third attacked with the laser again. Jaedite  
blocked it and with a tremendous blow shot the one  
into a wall. For the first time he noticed the crystal  
sitting atop a pillar in the center of the room. He hurried  
up to and grabbed it. Practically out of energy, he  
hurried from the cave. His three opponents slowly  
recovered.  
  
Darien glanced at his watch and sighed. Serena  
was twenty minutes late. She usually didn't come this  
late. He was tempted to call and see if she was all right.  
Still a lot of things can happen to delay someone in the  
city. He just hoped it was nothing extraordinary.  
He glanced around the restaurant hoping to see  
either Serena entering or Lizzie Tillman so he could find  
out just what she meant by that comment. It shouldn't  
have bothered him like it did. It was less the content,  
and more the way she had to head off and leave him  
hanging.   
What he did notice was Patterson wandering in  
the door limping on the crutch but managing to look  
perhaps even more dangerous then he did when having  
two fully functional legs. He moved to the other table  
and glared at the three boys. Darien wondered what  
was up. After all, what would bring Patterson out into  
society, only to be faced with those three.  
He glanced at his watch again.   
  
"Fools, to think they could take me on," Jaedite  
said as he emerged from the cave and hurried towards  
the teleport point.   
"They neither had the power nor the skills," he  
growled.  
He whirled as he heard a sound. The furry  
creatures were following him.  
"Oh, as for you all," he said grinning.  
They all spat at him. Jaedite laughed.  
"Hmm...at least you're all resilient, I'll spare  
you this time," he said and kept moving. The  
teleportation point was close. The creatures all snarled  
as he kept moving.   
He stepped to the point at which he had last  
been and then waited as the vortex surrounded him and  
drew him back towards the negamoon. It was true  
teleporting was quite an expensive use of energy, but  
for this mission it was absolutely necessary. There was  
no other way to get him into enemy territory without  
risking detection. Even teleportation beams could be  
traced at times.   
Soon he was materializing back at the palace.   
He arrived in a room to the sounds of shouts and  
explosions.  
"What's going on?" He shouted at the first  
person he saw.  
"Queen Galaxia's minions are attacking!" a  
common soldier shouted.  
Jaedite hurried down a corridor clutching the  
stone. He burst in the throne room to find the roof  
blown off and several figures facing down King Metalis  
and his army.  
"Queen Galaxia sends her regards," a figure  
dressed in black said. "I am Tin Nyanko, and these are  
my animates!" she said. "Surrender now and your  
absorption into Queen Galaxia's vast empire will be  
made easier and less painful."  
"Surrender! Never!" Metalis shouted and  
unleashed an attack. The room turned into a  
battleground.  
"Now what am I supposed to do?" Jaedite  
muttered.  
"Jaedite," came a voice. He turned. A  
negaverse officer in armor stared at him. "I have been  
ordered to take you to Queen Metalia's chamber."  
"Ah, ok.." Jaedite said.  
The two hurried down a corridor.   
  
Meanwhile, the Triad was arriving in the  
negaverse castle.  
"This is where we traced him too," one of them  
said.  
"You do know where we are though don't  
you? This is the palace of King Metalis!" a second  
replied.  
"It looks like everyone's busy! Let's go!" the  
first replied.  
The three hurried down a hallway.  
  
Jaedite and the knight pulled open the doors  
and ran into a room. Queen Metalia, in her eternal form  
of a swirling vortex was in front of them.   
"Jaedite, I see you have returned," she said.  
"Yes I have," Jaedite said bowing slightly.  
"Now what am I supposed to do?"  
"You shall use the stone to revive me, this will  
allow me to resurrect several warriors that will be able  
to help us," Metalia said.  
"I understand," Jaedite said and approached  
her with the stone.   
The doors swung open. The knight spun only  
to be hit with a wave of energy. The Triad rushed into  
the room.  
"Not them again!" Jaedite said whirling and  
unleashing an attack. The three warriors dived out of  
the way. Jaedite hurried to Metalia. Part of the  
Queen's vortex swirled out around him and the crystal.   
"Unleash the power of the crystal!" she shouted  
as the object crackled.  
"How!" Jaedite shouted. Each member of the  
Triad let loose an attack.   
Jaedite whirled again and unleashed another  
attack. One of the warriors was blasted into the wall.   
He sank to the ground. A second unleashed an attack,  
it smashed into the crystal knocking it to the ground.   
Shards blew everywhere as the crystal exploded.  
"No!" Metalia shouted. Light flew through the  
room. "I have no control over the process anymore!"  
"This may not be a good place to be!" one of  
the Triad shouted and they hurried out the door.  
  
Earth.  
"You summoned me for a reason I assume?"  
Patterson said.  
"Of course we did," Rick said. "Word is that  
you deal in information."  
"I have information, whether I deal in it or not  
depends on what you offer in exchange, and of course  
what the information is," Patterson said.   
"Word also has it that you have an intense  
surveillance network," Steve said.  
"I probably do," Patterson said.  
"We would like to make use of that network,"  
Mike said.  
"You would?" Patterson asked. "For what  
purpose, though I'm sure I'll be unimpressed by  
whatever you say."  
"You'd think that," Mike said. "But we are in  
pursuit of very elusive things which require your special  
skills."  
The other two nodded.  
"And what would that be?" Patterson asked.  
"We made a list," Rick said and passed it  
across the table. D.V. slowly picked it up and looked  
it over.  
"You can't be serious," He said. "If you really  
want to learn these things I suggest you just ask, I'm  
not about to do your jobs for you."  
"But come on, guys aren't supposed to ask  
those types of questions," Steve said.  
"He's right, I know the rules," Rick said.  
"Come on, you're the only one who could find  
this all out without getting caught," Mike said.  
"I'm not about to help you do that," Patterson  
said. "For so many reasons."  
"But we've got money," Steve said.  
"Come on Patterson, you're a guy, you have to  
understand our position," Rick said. "I'm appealing to  
your sense of testosterone."  
"Yeah, unite behind the flag, that's our motto,"  
Mike said.  
"You'd need a lot more money then you could  
ever have to get me to do this," Patterson said.  
"Ah well. We tried," Rick said.   
"Patterson, what about that other mission I sent  
you on," Mike said.  
"Oh, that?" Patterson asked.  
Steve and Rick both glanced at Mike.  
"Well Mike, I connect you up with a person  
who is dealing in what you are looking for," Patterson  
said. "But it will cost you."  
"Whatever, just make the deal," Mike said.  
"What are you trying to buy drugs or  
something?" Rick asked.  
"Cause you really don't need them," Steve  
said.  
"No no, I wouldn't do anything illegal," Mike  
said. "But I'm also not going to tell you what I'm  
looking for because that's the way I am."  
He hopped up on the table and leapt towards  
the door.  
"So long suckers," he said and hurried away  
sliding out of the way of Serena as he did so.  
"Hi Mike," Serena said.  
"Hey there Serena, gotta go," Mike said and  
hurried down the street.  
Serena watched him go a bit surprised at his  
abrupt departure only to see Rick and Steve race after  
him soon afterwards.  
"Why are we chasing him anyway?" Steve  
asked.  
"I'm sure we'll think of a reason eventually,"  
Rick said.  
Serena grinned and walked inside only to trip  
on an apple. She plummeted to the ground only to be  
scooped up from the floor at the last second before the  
thud. She looked up and found herself in Darien's  
arms.  
"Darien," She swooned.  
"Uh Serena we're in a crowded restaurant."  
"Oh," Serena said and let go.   
"Hehe, sorry," She said.  
"So what kept ya?"  
"I uh, was eating and lost track of time."  
"You were eating..before coming to dinner with  
me?" he asked.  
"Sure! When has eating ever made me full!"  
Serena said happily.  
"Guess you're right," Darien said.  
  
Elsewhere, Mina, Raye, and Lita stared intently  
at a television screen. Amy sat nearby scribbling notes  
down on a sheet of paper.  
"How could he just push her away like that?"  
Mina asked.  
"How could he, after all they've been through?"  
Raye asked.  
"What kind of guy is he?" Lita asked.  
"What a creep," the three said in unison.  
Similar thought patterns, and tendency to speak  
in unison. Amy thought writing on her pad. I didn't  
know that observing those three watching a soap opera  
could be so scientifically interesting. I've got several  
pages of psychological observations. I wonder whether  
these are healthy or unhealthy signs.   
"He's just lucky I'm not there!" Raye said.  
"Yeah, I'd kick him where it hurts," Mina said.  
"Me too, and then I'd knock him out," Lita  
said.  
Aggression, perhaps too much for the situation.   
Amy noted.  
"I hope he dies," Raye said.  
The other two nodded.  
Possible temporary insanity. Amy added.   
Raye shut off the television.  
"Well that's it for that episode, you guys wanna  
go shopping," Raye said.  
"You bet!" the other two said.  
That I can't even try to explain. Amy thought.  
  
Serena yawned.  
"Tired?" Darien asked.  
"Not really," Serena said.   
"Oh," Darien said. "I didn't know you yawned  
randomly."  
"Sure do, it doesn't happen all the time  
though," Serena said. "I don't know what causes it."  
"Ah."  
"Anyway, I wonder why I've been so hungry  
lately," Serena said.  
"You're always hungry."  
"I know, but I'm really hungry, a lot," Serena  
said.  
"Oh. I don't know. Maybe you've got a  
stomach bug," Darien said.  
"STOMACH BUG!" Serena screeched  
drawing the attention of the entire restaurant.  
"Eh, shut yer yapper you crazy kids," An old  
man shouted from the opposite side of the room.  
"What's a stomach bug?" Serena asked.  
"Uh well, I shouldn't talk about it right before  
we eat," Darien said.  
"It doesn't pop out of yer stomach like in that  
movie right?"  
"No it doesn't do anything like that," Darien  
said.  
"Oh," Serena said. "What a disgusting name."  
"Uh, well, maybe we shouldn't talk about it  
anymore."  
"Guess not," Serena said.   
"It's probably nothing," Darien said. "There are  
all sorts of things that could make you hungrier. Maybe  
you're just growing."  
"Maybe," Serena said.   
Lizzie brought over some food, dropped it off  
and hurried away before Darien could snag her.  
"Drat," He said.  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
"Oh nothing," Darien said.   
  
"You foolish king!" Tin Nyanko shouted  
throwing an energy filled punch. King Metalis dodged  
it and fired a blast from an energy sword. Nyanko  
dodged it easily.  
"Oh phooey," Nyanko said. "Am I too much  
for you to handle!"  
Another energy sword slid right through her.  
She screeched.  
"Watch your back," Metalite said. Nyanko  
vaporized.  
"What a worthless creature," Metalis said.  
"Animates return!" came a booming voice.   
Galaxia's warriors hurried away. "Metalis, this is far  
from over." came a voice.  
"I think you overestimate yourself Galaxia,"  
Metalis said.   
"It is you who are misjudging the situation,"  
Galaxia said as her voice faded.  
"What a mess," Metalite said.  
"Any word on Jaedite," Metalis said.  
"He returned during the battle sir," one of the  
minions replied.  
"So where is he now?" Metalis said.   
Jaedite chose that moment to walk in the door.  
"Jaedite! Did you find the crystal?" Metalis  
asked.  
"Yeah, but I can't figure much out after that  
point," Jaedite said.  
"Oh?" Metalis asked.  
"It's a long story," Jaedite said. "Maybe Queen  
Metalia can explain it."  
"What?" Metalis said.  
"And someone should find the Triad! They  
were the ones who messed all this up!"  
"They were here?" Everyone asked.  
"Of course they were!'   
  
Serena downed her second sandwich with a  
gulp, and took a drink. Darien slowly ate his food.  
What do they say, what do they say, what do  
they say about girls who are late. He thought and  
noticed Lizzie headed for the door.  
"Be right back," He said and skidded across  
the floor.  
"You're persistent," Lizzie said stepping out of  
his way.  
"Aren't I though," Darien said. "Now what's  
with this saying of yours."  
"Uh, oh, yeah."  
"What do they say about girls who are always  
late?"  
"They uh, just never like to be on time, that way  
no one else has to apologize for being late."  
"Eh? That's really drawn out and not really  
that poetic."  
"Uh well, that's how it goes," She said and  
headed out.  
"That was completely unsatisfying," He  
muttered and headed back to the table.  
"What was that all about?" Serena asked.  
"Nothing," Darien said.  
"Usually when you jump up and slid across the  
floor it is about something."  
"I slid?"  
"Practically left skid marks."  
"Oh, well, it wasn't anything."  
"Ok, I'm going to order more food," Serena  
said. "You know what's funny, you're never late when  
you come to these dates."  
"Oh, uh... yeah, I guess so, I do my best,"  
Darien said with a grin.   
  
Soon most of the negaverse leadership was  
standing in front of Queen Metalia.  
"The interference of the outsiders disrupted  
everything," she said. "I was unable to control what  
happened. All I know is that I sent three of our number  
to Earth."  
"You had no control over it?" Metalis said.  
"None," Metalia said.  
"Jaedite, you are to go to Earth, find out what is  
happening," Metalis said. "And do everything you can  
to rid us of those annoying Sailor Scouts. We need  
Earth under our control."  
"Yes your highness," Jaedite said. "I will leave  
immediately."  
"Another brilliant plan," Metalite snapped. 


	20. Chapter 20

020: "Shooting Stars"   
Three objects smashed through Earth's  
atmosphere and plummeted towards the surface at  
great speed, a trail of light following behind them. They  
spread out as they neared impact and at about the  
same time smashed into the ground at different points.   
Three different points on the outskirts of the city of  
Tokyo.  
  
Army General Kiemon Akita didn't like being  
woken up early in the morning for anything. If it was  
world war III he could have excused it, but a meteor  
shower? Of course three meteors crashing to Earth at  
the same time was odd, but he didn't want to have to  
deal with it. The jeep he was in drove up over the rise  
and revealed the various other Self Defense Force  
army vehicles scattered about a crater about the size of  
a tank. A helicopter was flying through the air scanning  
the site from above. The jeep slowed to a stop and he  
emerged. The first man he ran into was his second in  
command Colonel Shigetoki Kagata and a man in a lab  
coat he didn't recognize.   
"Kagata, what the devil is going on?" Akita  
asked.  
"Sir we don't know yet," Kagata said.   
"General this is Doctor Devin Klampet from our  
Astronomy division."  
"Klampet, what have you found," Akita said.  
"General, this is a very odd event. Three  
meteor hits in the same area at the exactly same time of  
this size is highly irregular. Furthermore there isn't any  
sign of what caused this crater, no debris at all, only the  
earth it displaced. Meteors leave some debris,"  
Klampet said.  
"So you're telling me that three," Akita paused  
a second. "Things...hit the ground at the same time and  
you don't know what these things are."  
"Yes," Klampet said.  
"Well that's just great....I guess General  
Nagumo should be informed," Akita said.  
"I already know," a voice said from behind  
Akita. The General turned to see a grim faced man  
wearing four stars on each of his shoulders, General  
Kenzo Nagumo, the commander of the entire Self  
Defense Forces.  
"General Nagumo," Akita said and saluted.   
Nagumo saluted back.  
"The Prime Minister will not be pleased to hear  
about this," Nagumo said.   
"I bet, he won't," Akita said.  
"I'll have to report in what we know. Send any  
information you find back to headquarters."  
"Yes sir," Akita said.  
Nagumo turned and walked to his car. It soon  
sped away towards the city.. He glanced down at the  
floor and sighed.   
There has been one other case of a similar  
effect. A meteor slamming to earth and leaving no  
trace of what caused it. That was about a year ago. It  
looks like that phenomenon they call the negaverse has  
returned, but this time...we're going to do something  
about it. He thought. After all it's high time we  
stopped relying on those..whatever...they're  
called......Sailor Scouts.   
  
Despite the fact that anyone awake at three  
A.M. could have seen the objects falling, the S.D.F.  
kept the whole affair quiet and gave the news no  
information. Furthermore they silenced all the  
newspapers to prevent panic. So when the sun rose  
and covered the city of Tokyo with light, most of it's  
inhabitants had no idea what had happened.. Among  
them was the blonde haired girl whose two long strands  
of hair were trailing behind her as she dashed along the  
sidewalk.  
"How did my alarm clock get unplugged  
anyway?" she asked herself.  
"You unplugged it remember?" Luna the cat  
muttered as she ran along with her.  
"Why did I do that?"  
"I have no idea Serena," Luna said.  
"Oh..that's right....I didn't want to wake up  
early by mistake on the weekend and I forgot to plug it  
back in Sunday night. Silly me," she said.  
"I thought you had gotten your act together,"  
Luna said.  
"Well...so did I," Serena said before tripping  
and falling flat on her face.  
"Hmm.....well obviously you've still got a long  
way to go," Luna said.  
Serena growled and hurried back up.  
  
Around noon came lunch and Serena, Amy,  
Lita, Raye, Mina, Rick, Mike, and Steve were all  
gathered around the replacement lunch table for the  
original one that had been destroyed in a battle a few  
weeks before.  
"Rumor has it that a meteor hit somewhere last  
night and that the military's covering it up for some  
reason," Rick said.  
"A meteor?" The girls asked in unison.  
"Sure," Rick said.  
"If a meteor hit why would the military cover it  
up?" Mina asked.  
"I wouldn't know," Rick said.  
"I heard it was two meteors. That's why  
they're covering it up," Mike said.  
"Two?" Lita said in surprise. "Is that possible."  
"It's possible theoretically, but highly irregular.   
Well...that depends of course on the size of the meteors  
though..." Amy said.  
"I heard these suckers were big," Mike said.  
"How come you've got the access to all the  
information?" Raye asked snidely.  
"I have connections," Mike said.  
"No you don't," Steve said.  
"Okay, so this drunk told it to me as he  
stumbling by my house last night, what's the big deal?"  
Mike said.  
As this conversation was going on, Serena's  
mind had drifted. Her dreams had stopped thankfully.   
There was no more weird appearances by Darien and  
nightmares and such. They were relatively normal. As  
normal as dreams could be. Now, it was spring.   
Graduation from Junior high school was almost in sight.   
Of course there was high school entrance exams, but  
she couldn't worry about that now.   
It was at this point that Patterson limped by still  
requiring a cane to keep himself balanced. "Hey  
Patterson," most of the table said..  
"What?" Patterson said starting slightly.  
"Any truth to the rumor about a meteor hitting  
the ground last night?" Rick asked.  
"A meteor didn't impact last night," Patterson  
replied not looking at them.  
"You sure. There's some military cover up I  
guess," Mike said.  
"A cover up for an astrological event. I doubt  
it," Patterson said.   
"So no meteor?" Lita asked.  
"No meteor," Patterson said.  
"Not two either?" Mike asked.  
"No, not one, nor two," Patterson said.  
"Hmm..well thanks for the time," Rick said and  
turned away.  
"Well there's our answer," Mina said.  
"With him...can we really be sure?" Raye  
asked.  
I didn't lie to them. There were three meteors  
last night. Then again...we don't know they were  
meteors either. If my suspicions are correct, they're far  
worse. Patterson thought. But they'll probably learn  
that in due time. There was no reason to worry them  
now.  
  
As Lita walked along the sidewalk. Mina  
matched her speed, only the difference was that while  
Lita was walking on pavement. Mina was carefully  
balancing herself on the rail of a metal fence.  
"Are you doing that to show off?" Lita asked.  
"Not really, I just like to do it," Mina said with  
a smile.  
"That's as good a reason as any I'd guess,  
still...it is a bit..what's the word Amy's always using.  
around us?"  
"Unnerving," Mina said.  
"Right, unnerving. Come down from there,"  
Lita said.   
"I'd rather not. I like it here," Mina said and  
flipped forward landing on her hands so that now she  
was being held on the railing by her arm strength. She  
then proceed to "walk" along the rail in her handstand  
position.  
"Coming?" she asked Lita.   
If I had any less self control it would have taken  
just one nudge... Lita thought to herself and followed.  
"So where's Steve taking you on your next  
date?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know," Lita said. "We've been going  
to hockey games lately."  
"Hockey games? That's not romantic."  
"I like hockey," Lita said.  
"That's not the point. When was the last time  
you really had a romantic moment with him?"  
"Yesterday," Lita lied, but did so with a straight  
face. She convinced Mina.  
"Oh...then..never mind," Mina said with a little  
embarrassment.  
"You were going to tell me how to run my  
relationship weren't you?" Lita asked.  
"I just wanted to be helpful."  
"I suppose Mike has been taking you all the  
best places..." Lita suggested sarcastically.  
"Uh..." Mina said stopping and returning to a  
standing position. "We did go to the rose garden, and  
then there was dinner at the skytop restaurant, and the  
harbor cruise...what else..." Mina thought out loud.  
Lita sighed.  
"That's great and all Mina, but do you really  
think he's enjoying that stuff?" Lita asked.  
"Sure, the way he acts he's practically a  
girl,"Mina said. Lita glanced at her. Mina glanced  
back.  
"Okay...maybe that's not the right way to put  
it," Mina admitted.  
"I should hope so," Lita said and the two began  
walking again.  
"What I meant was that Mike and I share many  
of the same interests. He has a deep romantic side to  
him that I haven't seen in most guys."  
"He's your first boyfriend," Lita said.  
"That's not the point Lita," Mina muttered.   
"Don't you agree most guys aren't really that  
romantic?"  
"Yes. So that still doesn't mean Mikes's any  
better than Steve."  
"I would never say that," Mina said.  
"Maybe not say, but mean.." Lita said.  
"Come on, you know me," Mina said.  
"Yes. I do," Lita said. Mina frowned.  
"Well...on that subject. Any idea where our  
Prince Charming's are?" Mina asked.  
"Steve said something about them testing out a  
new and improved rocket. They said it was foolproof,"  
Lita said. "Which is a necessity if they're working on  
it," she added.  
"Yeah, I don't think the Governor has forgotten  
the little surprise they sent a little while ago," Mina said.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Mike asked as Steve  
set up the rocket on a launching pad in an abandoned  
field.  
"Why not?" Steve asked.  
"Steve. Every time we build a rocket, it either  
launches itself, or explodes, or smells, or attracts bugs,  
or causes the government to censure us. Haven't we  
learned our lesson?" Mike asked nervously.  
"I haven't," Steve said. "Listen, we're on the  
outskirts of the city. The rocket can't do any damage.   
Besides it's the 304-X4 edition paratroop model."  
"So the rocket goes up and this paratroop guy  
parachutes down after the rocket burns out?" Mike  
asked.  
"Exactly," Steve said. "Now stand back. I'm  
going to launch it."  
Mike hurriedly raced to the nearest tree, a  
hundred yards away.  
"Very funny," Steve muttered. "Here goes. 5,  
4, 3, 2, 1."  
The rocket's engine began to ignite and then lift  
into the air.   
Only problem was it didn't take the rocket with  
it, instead. The engine and the paratroop guy burst  
through the hull casing and flew into the air, only to  
explode at about twenty feet up. As the burned  
paratroop man fell to the ground in a smoldering heap,  
Mike walked up and frowned.  
"Hmm....poor man..only wanted to serve his  
country...and now...this," he said feigning sadness.  
"Shut up," Steve muttered.  
"So I assume that the engine doing that...was  
just a little bug that has to be worked out. Right?"  
"I said shut up."  
"Yeah....well..tell me when the funeral is," Mike  
said and walked away.  
"This shouldn't be so hard," Steve muttered  
and picked up the shell of the rocket and his launcher  
and began to examine them.  
  
When Serena arrived at her house she was  
surprised to see a pile of fish sitting in front of it.  
"That's pretty weird," She said to herself and  
walked inside. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking  
something.  
"Um...Mom. Why is there a pile of fish  
outside?" Serena asked.  
"Oh....I don't know...but I figure someone will  
come and pick it up eventually," her mother said.  
"Uh huh, okay," Serena said and walked  
upstairs to find Luna sitting there.  
"There you are...listen Serena....we've got a lot  
to talk about," Luna said.  
"What do you mean Luna?" Serena asked  
genuinely surprised.  
"You've probably heard about the meteors,"  
Luna said.  
"Sure I have, but those were just rumors,"  
Serena said.  
"No they weren't. I saw them fall," Luna said.  
"You couldn't have. It must have been an  
allusion or something," Serena said.  
"That's illusion Serena and no it wasn't."  
"But Luna, even Patterson says there were no  
meteors."  
"He did?" Luna asked in surprise.  
What could he be up to? She wondered.  
"Serena. I'm telling you the truth," Luna said.  
"Okay, so you are. So what?"  
"Serena. Three large objects plummeting to  
Earth at the exact same time is not a natural event,"  
Luna said with dire seriousness.  
"Three?" Serena asked.  
"Three," Luna answered.  
"Whatever it is..what am I supposed to do  
about it?" Serena asked.  
"Nothing yet, but you have to be prepared. I  
fear that yet another battle will have to be fought  
between good and evil," Luna said.  
"I hope not," Serena said. "Well...see ya!" she  
said and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Luna asked.  
"The Video Arcade. I'm meeting everyone  
there in a couple of hours and we're going to go  
shopping together," Serena said joyfully.  
"That's wonderful Serena, but don't you have  
homework to do?" Luna asked.  
"Heh....no....how about that?" Serena said  
unconvincingly.  
"Serena. Please. Just do your work until you  
have to go. Is that too much to ask?" Luna asked.  
"I'm sick of work. Do you know how much  
work I've done in the past few months?"  
"Enough to pull your grades up and give you a  
chance of getting into school next year," Luna said  
dryly.  
"Oh...you don't understand, you're just a  
talking cat from the moon," Serena muttered and  
opened one of her books up.  
I don't know why I'm still doing this. She  
muttered. Me? Working? Ehh...maybe once I get out  
of school I won't have to work as hard. She thought.  
  
Rick kicked, Raye dodged it. The two leapt  
backwards to get better positions and faced each other.   
Rick made the first move running at Raye. Raye  
readied herself for whatever came. Rick surprised her  
by sliding to the ground and coming at her. She barely  
jumped out of the way as he slid past and rolled  
around, picking himself off the ground quickly.   
"Impressive," Raye said.  
"Ehh....it would have been more impressive if I  
had connected," Rick said. The two faced off again.   
Rick waited this time. Raye took the initiative and  
lunged forward striking with her left arm, but  
simultaneously swinging her right knee up. Rick barely  
noticed the second attack and managed to stick his  
own knee up to block it while his arm blocked her  
attack. The two knees smacked together. Both  
combatants yelped and jumped back holding their legs.  
"Ouch!" Rick said.  
"That's what you get for blocking it," Raye  
muttered grimacing herself.  
"Ehh.." Rick said. "If this were real I would  
have beaten you already, but my spin kick isn't a move  
I can practice on people."  
"Oh...really? You think that that move would  
win the fight for you?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah, sure I do. I know your style."  
Raye let a small grin form on her face as her  
eyes narrowed and she readied herself.   
"Is that supposed to scare me? Rick asked and  
stood in a fighting stance.  
"Maybe my look may not scare you...." Raye  
said and ran forward quickly. Rick stood ready. Raye  
leapt into the air and came down towards him. Rick  
stepped backward. Raye hit. Rick swung his arm out.   
Raye rolled and came up with her left leg so quickly,  
Rick felt didn't even know where the pain in his chest  
came from until he saw her leg pulling back. He didn't  
have time to really think about it though as Raye was  
already on her feet and swinging her right arm in a chop  
that his him in the chest and knocked him backward.   
"If this were real. You'd probably be on the  
ground by now," She said and smiled.  
Rick gasped for air for a couple of seconds and  
once he had gotten his breath back he said.  
"You'd like to think so wouldn't you?"   
He managed to smile.  
"We'll probably never know," Raye said.   
"Yeah...maybe it's better that way," Rick said.  
  
"Hmm..listen to this Luna," Serena said. "This  
is what I have to deal with. A car leaves the city and  
drives at thirty five miles per hour."  
"Okay," Luna said.  
"A second car leaves the city going at fifty five  
miles an hour two hours later. When does the first car  
pass the second car? How am I supposed to know  
this...I don't know the layout of the road, heck, the first  
car might stop for gas and..then it throws the whole  
equation out the window!" Serena screeched  
hysterically.  
"Serena, you're not supposed to think of it that  
way."  
"But the books not being realistic," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, the first thing you have to learn is that  
mathematicians have no idea of what the real world is  
like," Luna said.  
"Oh," Serena said. "But I don't want to learn  
math."  
"And what do you intend to do with your life  
might I ask?"  
"I thought about being Darien's obedient  
housewife."  
"Oh come on...don't tell me you aren't going to  
aim a little higher," Luna said. "Think of your  
friends...Amy wants to be a doctor. Lita a great chef.   
Raye a singing star, and Mina..well..Mina's as  
scatterbrained as you are for the most part..."  
"I'll say," Artemis muttered. The two turned to  
see him standing on the window sill.  
"How long have you been there?" Luna  
muttered.  
"About five seconds, Mina came into her room  
and started bragging about how her boyfriend is more  
romantic then Lita's boyfriend, and she managed to tip  
over several pieces of furniture..." Artemis said.  
"Hah! You see Luna, I'm not hopelessly out of  
whack. Mina's just as bad as I am," Serena said. "She  
just covers it up more easily."  
"Most of the time," Artemis muttered.  
"Artemis is that a sore on your tail?" Luna  
asked.  
"Unfortunately Mina keeps a very large  
dictionary on top of a very high bookcase, which she  
happened to hit very hard..." Artemis said.  
"Even I've never done that," Serena said and  
leaned back in her chair, which predictably fell over.  
"Uh...that was the chair's fault!" she shouted.   
"Stupid chair," She said and picked it up walked over  
to the window and dropped it out.  
"Serena!" Luna said in surprise.  
"I'm going to go get it," Serena replied. "Just  
not now..we'll see if it learns its lesson."  
"Serena..it can't learn its lesson. It's a chair,"  
Luna said.  
"Then again, Serena can't learn her lessons  
either," Artemis said.  
"Yes, maybe the chair will learn before she  
does," Luna said.  
"Are you sure you're the only talking cat  
advisors there are?" Serena muttered.  
"There are many talking cats, but many of them  
prefer to go into the insurance and banking fields,"  
Artemis said. Luna grinned.  
Serena frowned and glanced at the clock.  
"Oh, no, I'm late!" she shouted and dashed out  
the door.  
"Late for what?" Artemis said.   
"Oh, she and the girls are getting together.   
Have you found out anything else about those  
meteors?"  
"Nothing," Artemis said.  
  
A few hours later, the five girls had met at the  
arcade and walked to one of many of Tokyo's  
shopping plazas. The plaza was square shaped with a  
garden and several fountains scattered throughout a  
common area. Surrounding this area was all of the  
various stores and paths leading to even more.   
"This place is great!" Lita said excitedly.  
"Yeah. I love coming here," Mina said. With  
the exception of Amy, the girls were all laden down  
with various bags of clothes and jewelry and such. The  
girl genius on the other hand was holding a single bag  
containing the complete five volume set of "Advanced  
Biological Chemistry Theory:A Detailed Approach,"  
and was satisfied.  
The girls made their way to one of the many  
benches near the fountains and sat down examining  
their purchases.   
"This new dress will look great on me," Raye  
said.  
"Heh...not as good as my skirt will look. It's  
just perfect," Serena said a she was munching on a  
donut from the box she had bought.  
"We'll see about that. If you keep eating those  
donuts, you won't fit into it," Raye said. Serena and  
Raye stuck their tongue out at each other like they  
usually did while their other three friends sighed.  
A scream attracted their attention. A woman  
raced across the plaza. Everyone began to look for  
what could have caused her to run. It was very clear  
that the figure dressed in armor and holding a sword  
composing of black energy standing at the far end of  
the plaza must have been the cause of it.   
"Humans....run in fear!" It shouted. "I am here  
to destroy you all!" It shouted and swung its sword  
towards a nearby fountain. The stone structure broke  
apart scattering water everywhere amidst the pile of  
rubble.  
"Well...you know what this means," Lita  
muttered.  
"Yeah," Mina sighed.  
"We have to accept it," Amy said.  
"Dang it!" Raye shouted.  
"It couldn't have waited till I finished my donut  
could it?" Serena muttered.  
The Knight destroyed another fountain. The girls  
hurried away and searched for the nearest place to  
hide. They found a nearby restroom and raced inside  
to find fortunately that the room was empty, but not  
devoid of some mold.  
"Well...this is a first," Raye muttered.   
"Never mind Raye," Mina said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Mars Star Power!" Raye  
yelled.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita yelled.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy yelled.  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted.  
And their transformations began. 


	21. Chapter 21

021: "Intrigue"  
The Knight smashed apart another fountain.   
More people panicked and ran out of the shopping  
plaza. The knight just stood there and laughed  
occasionally slicing a bench to pieces with his sword.  
"Hah! You humans are nothing!" he shouted.  
"Ahem!" Five voices replied. The knight  
grinned underneath his helmet and turned to see the five  
Sailor Scouts standing there.  
"So you've finally shown up,"he muttered.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" the five shouted in  
near unison. "We will right wrongs and triumph over  
evil!"   
Then they went quiet. The knight just waited.  
"Sailor Moon...say the line," Jupiter whispered.  
"Oh...right..." Sailor Moon whispered back.   
"And that means you!" She shouted.  
"Doesn't that get old?" the knight muttered. "I  
am Argosante!" he shouted.  
"Argosante? We already killed you!" Mars  
muttered.  
"Never! But you must have killed my brother!   
Argosante!" the knight shouted.  
"What?" The five girls said.  
"It's pronounced differently you puny nutrient  
consumers!" Argosante yelled. "He was Arrrrgosante!   
I am Argosaaaannteeee!"   
The five girls just stared in disbelief.  
"Um...right," Sailor Moon muttered. "Whoever  
you are, you have to deal with me, Sailor Moon!"  
"And Sailor Venus," Venus said.  
"And Sailor Mercury!" Mercury yelled.  
"And Sailor Mars," Mars added.  
"And Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter added.  
"You're Earth's defense....with that act?"  
Argosante muttered. "Hah! As much I would like to  
seek revenge on you for the destruction of my brother,  
I do not have the time," he said and a cloud of smoke  
appeared. When it cleared he was gone.  
"Where'd he go?" Venus asked in surprise.  
"Why didn't he fight?" Jupiter asked.  
"That was a strange creature. He didn't collect  
energy for anyone, he just destroyed things until we  
showed up," Mercury said. "He must have wanted us  
to show up."  
"A trap?" Jupiter asked and looked around for  
any sign of attack.  
"I don't see any trap maybe he was collecting  
reconnaissance," Mercury said looking over her  
computer.  
"So.....they sent him to find out what Earth's  
defenses were like. I get it," Sailor Venus said.  
"But who sent him?" Mars asked.  
  
Argosante walked down the alley away from  
his encounter. A limousine pulled up at the end of it  
and a door swung open. He moved forward and  
climbed inside. As soon as he was in the car began to  
move.  
"Did you see them?" a voice asked.  
"Yes," Argosante said. "Sir, there were five of  
them."  
"Five? Hmm..."  
"Yes, Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus,  
and Jupiter," Argosante said.  
"I see....this changes things slightly. Good  
work. Now that I know how many there are we can  
move ahead with my plan. The Sailor Scouts won't be  
a problem for long."  
"Yes sir."  
The limo continued on it's path until It  
descended into a parking garage under a large  
skyscraper. A building which had the name Jade  
Corporation inscribed on all four of its sides.   
"Five you say? Well...looks like Sailor Moon  
has found some new friends since we last met," Jaedite  
said as he emerged from the limo.  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny like  
most. Amy woke up early as usual and walked  
downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was  
cooking up some eggs. Her father was sipping some  
coffee and watching the news. Amy said good morning  
and took a seat at the table.   
"Another alien attack? Boy they're persistent,"  
her father said as the news mentioned the previous days  
attack.   
"And as if the new attack was not enough  
comes the shocking news that Prime Minister  
Hiratasuka has resigned from office," the newsman  
said.  
"What?" The three Andersons said in surprise.  
"Early this morning he announced his  
resignation. This came as a surprise to everyone on his  
staff and his LDP political party. He said that he was  
tired of serving. Afterwards he seemed dazed and  
confused and unsure of what he had just done. This  
has lead to questions about the mental state of a man  
who has devoted his life to public service," the  
newsman said. "A special election has been called for  
among LDP party supporters and will be held in four  
weeks. Already candidates are emerging for the  
position."  
"Why would Hiratasuka quit? His opinion  
rating was through the roof," Amy's mother said.  
"Yeah....and what's all this dazed and confused  
stuff? Was he drunk or something?" her father said.  
"This is strange," Amy said.   
"Hmm..well just when you think you've figured  
the world out. Something like this happens," her father  
said.  
  
Serena woke up and sighed.  
"Ehh..why do I even bother?" she asked  
herself.  
"It's anyone guess how your mind works,"  
Luna muttered.  
"Well..off to school..and another meaningless  
day of classes," Serena said and began to get dressed.   
"I mean..Luna..we find an enemy and he can't even  
have the decency to fight us..."  
"So you're facing a new challenge, did you  
expect all the battles to be the same?"  
"Haven't they been though?" Serena asked.  
"Well that's not really the point," Luna said.  
"Whatever you say Luna," Serena said and  
walked out of her room fully dressed.  
"She doesn't even try listening anymore," Luna  
muttered. "Oh well..might as well sleep."  
A quick walk down the street led Serena to  
encounter Lita, who looked quite drowsy.  
"You look like I usually feel," Serena said.  
"Don't I know it. Slept for maybe an hour last  
night," Lita muttered.  
"Oh..why?" Serena asked.  
"No clue, just couldn't sleep."  
"You haven't had this trouble before have  
you?"  
"Insomnia? No."  
"Hmm..wonder what it could be. You and  
Steve doing all right?"  
"Relatively speaking," Lita said.  
"Oh. We'll just avoid that issue then," Serena  
said sensing that was not where she wanted to go.  
"It can't be the negaverse..I mean..we've  
fought them before and I've been able to sleep..."  
"Hmm...wish I could help you, but I'm no good  
at this."  
"Sure you are Serena. You're always nosing  
into people's problems."  
Serena stopped for a moment.  
"So I am...." She said.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Lita  
said.  
"How else could you mean it?" Serena asked.  
"Well..I mean..somehow..your nosiness seems  
to pay off...you can really help people with their  
trouble....."  
"Really?" Serena asked happily.  
"Yeah...most of the time."  
"Most of the time huh?" Serena muttered.  
A rocket went shooting straight past them,  
causing the two girls to stop.  
"I'm not totally sure it's supposed to do that,"  
Serena said.  
"I disagree," Lita said.  
"Really? In what way?"  
"I'm completely sure it's not supposed to that,"  
Lita said.   
Steve and Mike came dashing by them up the  
street.  
"Hey girls, don't mind us," Mike said.  
"You wouldn't believe it, but someone  
sabotaged our rocket," Steve said.  
Serena and Lita just glared at them.  
  
Later, at lunch that day.  
"I heard the news. Those jerks from the  
negaverse are back again!" Steve said angrily.  
"Yeah...when are they just going to leave us  
alone," Mike muttered.  
"Knowing our luck. Never," Rick replied.   
"Your lucky, you don't have to fight them,"  
Serena muttered. The other four girls tensed.  
"What?" the three guys asked.  
"Uh..by that I mean..that...well..I'm sure..if you  
had to fight them..it would be bad..you know..it's not  
like I had any personal experience with the  
subject...ahem.." Serena said.  
"Don't worry, I'd sure you'd make a great  
Sailor Scout," Mike said.  
"Why?" Raye, Mina, and Lita asked baffled.  
"Hey!" Serena snapped. "He's praising me."  
"Well since we're kind on the subject what do  
you girls think about all this?" Rick asked.  
"Uh....." the five all replied looking at each  
other.  
"Well....I'm just glad that those wonderful  
Sailor Scouts are here to protect us," Serena said.  
Good one. The other four thought.  
"Yeah!" they all said. "With them around we  
don't have anything to worry about."  
"Uh....okay," the three guys said surprised at  
the girls enthusiasm.  
"Now tell me why I would make a good Sailor  
Scout?" Serena said.   
"Because they're silly," Mike said.  
"SILLY!" the five girls shouted indignantly.  
The guys glanced at each other.  
"Hmm..maybe this isn't the greatest subject to  
talk about," Rick said.  
  
"Principal Oksua. I am so glad you are  
allowing me this opportunity," A dark haired figure said   
leaning back in a chair in the Principal's office. Oksua  
took the time to look the man over. He was somewhat  
thin, but not by much. He was dressed in a dark suit  
with a black tie. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses  
which added to his darkened look.   
"Well...sir...if you plan to give a donation from  
your corporation to the schools, I'd be glad to give you  
the tour," Oksua said.  
"Yes, thank you. I realized that it was time I  
gave something back to the community," the dark figure  
replied.  
"Well..shall we go. The students are at lunch  
right now."  
"Oh..I'd very much like to meet some," the  
figure said.  
"Of course, Mr. Jade," Oksua said and the two  
headed for the lunch plaza. The walked out the doors  
of the school.  
"What the..." Mr. Jade said sensing something  
odd.  
"Are you all right?" Oksua asked.  
"Um...yes, fine," Mr. Jade said and glanced up  
at the roof of the school. It was empty. Thought I  
sensed something..hmm..must be nothing.  
"As you can see we have a fine bunch of  
students here," Oksua said.  
"Yes I see," Jade said and looked around the  
crowded courtyard. The figures he was looking for  
came into sight. The meatball head hairstyle of Serena  
and the familiar faces of Raye and Amy along with two  
other girls he didn't recognize and a trio of boys.  
So. There they are. He thought.  
"May I talk to some of these students? To ask  
how things are I mean?" Jaedite said.  
"Of course," Oksua said. The two moved  
towards the table.  
"This is Mr. Jade. He's the CEO of the Jade  
Corporation and he's interested in donating money to  
the schools. He'd like to ask you some questions,"  
Oksua said.  
"Sure, whatever he wants," Lita said.  
Jaedite got a good look at her and then began  
to study Mina's face.  
"Well I'm wondering how you like things  
here?" Jade asked.  
"Perhaps I should leave to let the students be  
more honest. I'm sure they'd have nothing bad to say  
though," Oksua said and glared at them before walking  
off.  
"So..how are things here?" Jade asked.  
"Um....well..." Serena said and the group  
looked around.  
"It's sort of like getting run over by an  
airplane," came a voice from behind Jade. His eyes  
widened and he whirled around to see D.V. Patterson  
standing there leaning on his cane.  
"Wha...what are you talking about?" Jade  
asked in surprise.  
Run over by an airplane? Raye, Serena, and  
Amy thought and began to make the connection.  
"Oh yeah....of course it's also kinda like a  
jewelry store filled with zombies, a radio station  
broadcasting a romantic show that doesn't exist, a gym  
with sinister podlike objects in the basement, a talent  
show with Melvin dressed in a drag, a computer school  
designed to hypnotize students, a clock shop that  
actually alters time, a bunch of buses flying into another  
dimension, or maybe an amusement park with a castle  
filled with candy, or even a cruise ship filled with people  
in love......" Patterson said. "If you catch my drift," he  
added.  
Jade had grown more and more agitated as this  
strange boy had just rattled off in detail all his past  
failures during his last Earth campaign.  
"Who are you?" he growled..  
"I think everyone should be move concerned  
with who you are."  
"You're insane!" Jade shouted.  
"I was," Patterson said sporting a brief grin.  
"Is there a problem here?" Oksua asked  
hurrying back up.  
"No, none at all. I've seen what I need to.   
You can expect a generous donation," Jade said  
hurriedly and walked off.  
"What are you up to Patterson? What did you  
say to Mr. Jade?" Oksua asked.  
"Nothing sir. Nothing at all. I was just telling  
Mr. Jade about my long lost cousin Jed."  
"Why were you doing that?"  
"Well Jed kinda looked like Mr. Jade, only he  
had blonde hair," Patterson said and hobbled off.  
Jed! Raye, Amy, and Serena thought. Blonde  
hair!  
"Do you have any idea what just happened  
here?" Rick asked in surprise. The three girls  
immersed in thought said nothing. Lita and Mina shook  
their heads. Mike and Steve shrugged.  
"Yeah...Patterson's not crazy," Rick said  
sarcastically.  
The things I do to help those girls. Patterson  
thought. I made a complete fool of myself.  
  
"This has been an eventful day hasn't it?"  
Serena muttered as she walked down the sidewalk  
flanked by Amy and Raye.  
"Yeah, yesterday we run into the negaverse  
and they don't even want to fight us. Today this  
mysterious guy shows up named Jade and Patterson  
starts acting weird..." Raye said.   
"Don't you think what Patterson was saying  
made some sense though. He was trying to tell us that  
man was Jaedite without the boys figuring anything  
out," Amy said.  
"But isn't Jaedite dead? He got run over by a  
jet!" Raye said.  
"We never saw him die," Serena said in  
realization.   
Raye's eyes widened.  
"So it could be him. We should attack him  
now!" Raye said.  
"Raye, It's not that easy," Amy said.   
"Why not?"  
"Well...if he is Jaedite, he was obviously  
targeting us, which means that at least he believes he  
has enough power to beat us," Amy said.  
"We beat him once we can beat him again!"  
Raye said.  
"Yeah!" Serena said.  
"Furthermore..." Amy continued quietly. "He's  
masquerading as the head of a corporation, if we were  
to attack him it might attract the wrong attention. We  
would have to prove he's Jaedite first."  
"And how do we do that?" Raye asked.  
"I don't know yet," Amy said.  
"Hey girls!" Darien said pulling up next to him  
in his sports car.  
"Darien! Hi!" Serena shouted.  
"Hello Darien," Amy and Raye said.  
"Hi, so I heard you girls saw some action last  
night," Darien said.  
"Yeah, but not much," Raye said.  
"He didn't even hang around to fight us,"  
Serena said.  
"That's odd," Darien said.   
"Darien, can you take us somewhere?" Amy  
asked abruptly.  
"Uh..sure," Darien said. "Where do you want  
to go?"  
"Wherever those meteors supposedly hit," Amy  
said.  
"Are you sure we should?" Serena asked.  
"We have to see what's out there," Amy said.  
"But the news says there was no meteors,"  
Raye said.  
"Luna says there was," Serena said.  
"But Patterson said there were no meteors  
too," Raye said.  
"He must have lied," Serena said.  
"He did!" Raye shouted. "That jerk! I'm going  
to kick his teeth in!"  
"Not now Raye, I'm sure if Patterson didn't  
say anything he had good intentions." Amy said.   
"Darien will you take us up to where the meteors hit?"  
"Yeah, sure, why not? I'm as curious as you  
are," he said and the girls got inside the car.  
It was a short drive out of Tokyo into the hilly  
area where the objects had supposedly hit. The hits   
were spread apart, but still in the same general area.   
The sports car rounded a bend and found itself heading  
towards a road block where several Self Defense  
Force vehicles were sitting.  
"What are they doing?" Raye muttered.  
"There must be something going on. Why  
would the army be blocking the road if there wasn't?"  
Amy asked.  
Darien stopped the car at the block and a grim  
faced army officer walked up.  
"Sorry sir, this road is closed. Army training  
exercises are going on," the officer said.  
"I'll bet," Raye said.  
"Uh...I guess we'd better turn around then,"  
Darien said.  
"No! What's really going on up there!" Raye  
yelled.  
"Raye, shut up," Serena said worriedly.  
"Miss," the officer said. "I assure you what's  
going on is what I just told you. I could let you  
through, but then you could get hurt. This is for your  
own safety."  
"Yeah, right.." Raye said.   
"Please...leave now," the officer said.  
"Right, we're going," Darien said. He turned  
the car around and headed back to Tokyo.  
"Well this is getting better and better isn't it?"  
Raye muttered.   
"Maybe it isn't a cover up, just training  
exercises," Serena said.   
"But Luna said there was something, didn't she  
Serena?" Amy said.  
"Maybe they're somewhere else," Serena said.  
"That's doubtful," Raye said.  
"Well...were not going to learn anything this  
way," Darien said. "Now what's all this about  
Jaedite?"  
  
Lita was surprised when she heard that Liberal  
Democratic Party Vice Chairman Masamichi Katsugi  
was coming to dinner. She was even more surprised  
when she was expected to cook for him. But she  
created one of her favorite dishes and she was glad to  
see him. Her father had known him for a long time.   
Katsugi was a very charming man Lita thought and he  
always had something nice to say to her. Of course he  
was a politician, but she sensed that he was being  
honest about it. When he arrived Lita and her father,  
greeted him.  
"It's nice to see you again. Lita, you've  
grown..I remember the time when I bounced you on  
my knee, and then got a backache cause you were  
such a tall girl," he said and laughed. Her father  
laughed.  
"So....when do we eat?" Katsugi said and the  
three moved into the dining room.   
"You know that the Prime Minister resigned of  
course," Katsugi said as the meal was progressing.  
"Yeah," Lita's father said.  
"Well...I think I'm going to run in the special  
election," Katsugi said.  
"Really. That'd be great if you were Prime  
Minister," Mr. Kino said.  
"Well I'd like to think so. I think I can make a  
difference. I came here in part to find out what you   
thought," Katsugi said.  
"Don't you have staff that could better answer  
your questions?" her father asked.  
"Maybe, but if I hear what you have to say I'll  
know it's the truth," Katsugi said.  
"I'd vote for you," Mr. Kino said. "But....you  
know that the opposition will come at you with  
everything they have."  
"Let them try. I've faced them down before,"  
Katsugi said.   
"Then go ahead," her father said.  
"I will. After all. We need strong leadership.   
Especially now," Katsugi said solemnly. "Lita?"  
"Um...what?" Lita asked barely swallowing the  
mouthful of food she had just taken.  
"Are you scared?"  
"Scared?"  
"Yes. Of these alien beings that show up and  
cause havoc."  
"Um.....well...." Lita said and tried to come up  
with a response. "Of course I'm scared. Isn't  
everyone?" she said.  
Though I can do something about it. She  
thought.  
"Well..I'll do all that I can to deal with it,"  
Katsugi said. Lita never doubted that Katsugi meant all  
that he said.  
"Oh and you made this meal?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," Lita said.  
"It's very good," he said with a smile.  
"Uh thank you."   
When the meal was over they talked for a time,  
reminiscing about the past and talking about the future.   
When it was time for Katsugi to go he stopped before  
heading out the door and turned to them.  
"You know that I haven't eaten a dinner like  
that in a while. I am a slave of the system, but I like my  
work. Still....you know that you're the only people  
who ever helped me and didn't expect me to give them  
anything in return? That means more than you can  
imagine. Good night," he said and walked out the  
door.  
What a great man. Lita thought. I have to do  
whatever I can to help him.  
"He's a nice man isn't he?" Lita asked.  
"Sure," her father said. "Of course...it was your  
mother who introduced him to me.." Mister Kino said  
with a bit of depression. Lita's mother had been  
divorced from him for several years.  
"Oh..are you okay?" Lita asked.  
"Sure..sure...no problem..he's a nice guy, I  
hope he wins," Mister Kino said.  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"Guess what Mina," Mina's mother said as  
Mina chewed a piece of lettuce.  
"What?" Mina said after she swallowed.  
"Sylia Coral is running for Prime Minister."  
"Really? Sylia? That's great. Finally someone  
who cares," Mina said.   
Sylia Coral was the leader of Environmental  
wing of the LDP party. She did all she could to  
protect the environment and provide people with  
quality health care. Her platform was caring for people  
and she was good at it. Mina had looked up to Sylia  
ever since she saw the environmentalist demonstrating  
on the steps to the government building. Sylia had an  
air of persistence that Mina admired. While Mina  
generally didn't follow politics, she always wanted to  
know what Sylia was doing. Now, her favorite activist  
had a chance to be head of the country, and Mina  
loved the idea.  
"Wow, I'll have to help her campaign," Mina  
said.  
"That would be a good experience for you,"  
her mother said.  
"Yeah, and it'll get you out of the house more,"  
Mina's father muttered.   
"Dad!" Mina shouted.  
  
Rick waited in the clearing. He glanced at the  
trees all around him and tensed. Suddenly a figure  
appeared from his right. He whirled around and  
sidestepped, the figure charged by. Rick lashed out  
with his foot and hit the figure, knocking him sideways  
into an oak. The assailant moaned and moved back  
into the forest. Bushes rustled. Rick pivoted. Another  
attacker charged at him. He shot his hand, open faced,  
forward and caught the attacker in the chest knocking  
the assailant straight to the ground. A twig cracked  
behind him. Rick spun. No one came. Then he figured  
it out, he spun back around in time to duck the charge  
of a third man. He flipped forward and turned. The  
two faced off. Rick waited, the attacker waited. Then  
the two ran forward. Rick timed his move perfectly  
and jumped into the air kicking his opponent in the face  
and landing on his feet. A fourth assailant emerged  
from the trees in front of him.  
"Hmm....I do not need stealth," he said and  
slowly moved forward. Rick waited and raised his  
hands in front of him. The fourth opponent shot into  
action and went for Rick's legs with a dive. Rick  
jumped up and dodged landing on his opponent's back  
for an instant and then stepping off.  
"Well done," the assailant muttered and  
crawled off.  
Four more attackers followed. Rick fought  
them off in the same manner.   
"Hah! I'm the king!" he said when all of his  
attackers emerged from the forest and stood around  
him.  
"Uh oh," he muttered.  
"It's time for our Butto Kicken style of fighting  
to be utilized," one of them said.  
The others all nodded.   
This is what I get for fighting my brothers. Rick  
muttered as he scanned the faces of his various  
brothers who had been quite annoyed by his handling  
of them in their practice.  
"You see, Rick, now we'll have a little tough  
love," Kano said and began to laugh. The others did  
too. Rick readied himself, and was surprised when a  
figure landed on the ground next to him, obviously from  
jumping out of a nearby tree.  
"Looks like you need a little help," Raye said  
readying herself for a fight.  
"Are you sure about this?" Rick asked.  
"I'm here aren't I?" she said.  
"Well okay, but know two things. We don't  
hold back, and none of these guys are gentlemanly  
enough not to hit a girl," Rick said.  
The other siblings all began to laugh.  
"Bring it on," Raye said.  
"Gladly," Kano said and the Fujimori's  
charged.  
  
"Argosante!" Jaedite yelled walking into his  
office at the top of Jade Corporation Tower.  
"Yes sir?" Argosante replied emerging from a  
side door.  
"What is our status?"  
"We are continuing to construct our army from  
all these employees we have that were left over from  
the last head of this company. It will take some more  
time until we are finished. We have to do it gradually to  
prevent suspicion. We do not need to attract attention  
at this point."  
"Agreed, but there are some new issues."  
"Like what? Didn't your trip to the school  
uncover the information you were looking for?"  
"It did and now I know who all five of the  
Sailor Scouts are."  
"Then it is a success," Argosante said.  
"Not entirely. There is a boy there who  
somehow guessed who I was," Jaedite said.  
"Impossible."  
"No, it happened."  
"Then we shall destroy him."  
"No. I suspect that he has connections with the  
Sailor Scouts. I want to study him more and see if he  
can be put to some use."  
"But, he knows who you are."  
"And by now so do the Sailor Scouts, so killing  
him does no good....yet."  
"Of course Jaedite, but what of the Sailor  
Scouts themselves?"  
"They will be destroyed in time, but I need  
energy to do that," Jaedite said.  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
"Hmm....well...we lost," Rick muttered.  
"Yeah," Raye muttered. The two had several  
bruises from their fight and Kano and the others had  
saw fit to add insult to injury by tying the two together  
and leaving them in the clearing.  
"When are they coming back?" Raye asked  
straining against the ropes wrapped around her arms  
and chest.  
"Probably soon. They're jerks, but they have  
some standards," Rick said.   
"I didn't know your whole family was such  
martial arts nuts. I just thought they were..." Raye said.  
"Nuts, yeah. Well..all of us train. Some of us  
more than others. I'm clearly the best fighter of them,  
but Kano's pretty good. Still, when I'm facing all of  
them, even with your help it's not exactly great."  
"So this is how you practice? Just having them  
attack you?"  
"Sure. If I hit them, they withdraw, if they hit  
me, they keep hitting me until I deliver a good hit. We  
do the same thing for the others. It's good training."  
"Hmm...have you gotten hurt often?"  
"Here and there. We play rough, but we're not  
trying to kill each other. So...how's it going?"  
"I've had better days," Raye muttered and tried  
the ropes again.  
"Don't bother struggling. Ryu's an expert at  
knot tying," Rick said. "So...what was up with that Mr.  
Jade today and of course...."  
"Don't ask Rick. I don't know and I don't  
really want to think about either of those two right  
now."  
"Okay. No problem," Rick said.  
A minute or so later, Kano emerged and set  
them free.   
"Heh heh. We'll have to do this again  
sometime," Kano said and laughed.  
"How about right now!" Raye shouted and  
kicked him in the head. Kano fell into a pile of bushes  
dazed.  
"That was a good one," Rick said and gave  
Raye a high five.  
"That was a good one," Kano muttered rubbing  
his head as he stood back up.   
Raye and Rick walked off.  
I think I'm in love. Kano thought.  
  
"Jaedite? Well that would be bad news  
wouldn't it?" Luna asked.  
"Of course it would. And there's this meteor  
conspiracy stuff going on to," Serena said.   
"Hmm...this is bad," Luna said. "Serena, you  
have to be on your guard at all times. We don't know  
where the negaverse will strike next."  
"Don't worry. Haven't I always been ready?"  
Serena asked nonchalantly.  
"Do you really expect me to answer that?"  
Luna muttered.  
"Hah..Sailor Moon is always prepared to fight  
evil, wherever it may come from," Serena said.   
A tennis ball flew in the window and hit her in  
the head, knocking her to the ground.   
"Hey!" she said jumping up and running to the  
window.  
"Sorry!" came Sammy's voice from outside.  
"You idiot!" Serena said.  
"Apparently you can handle evil, but not stray  
tennis balls," Luna muttered.  
"Well..tennis balls aren't as dangerous," Serena  
replied. 


	22. Chapter 22

022: "Tension"  
"So...Argosante..my army is almost complete?"  
Jaedite asked as he and his knight walked down one  
Jade Corp's hallways.   
"Yes, Jaedite. It will be completed very soon,"  
Argosante replied.   
"Excellent," Jaedite said and the two stepped  
into an elevator which began to descend.  
"The first time I attempted to gather energy for  
the negaverse, the problem was that I did not have  
enough forces. Now, I will overwhelm the Sailor  
Scouts with pure numbers," Jaedite said.  
"Yes Jaedite. But you are expending much  
energy to create this army. It will leave you with  
practically none yourself," Argosante said.  
"I will have enough. Besides a group of loyal  
soldiers is worth it. By using humans I am safer then by  
using negaverse troops."  
"Really?" Argosante said.  
"You are a knight and thus devoted to your  
leader, me. But, many minions of the negaverse have  
no scruples and follow orders only until they earn  
enough power to defeat their master. It is the way we  
are. However, humans, at least in theory, have more  
morals, besides they will be under our power."  
"Hmm..so you do not trust negaverse soldiers?"  
"I am careful."  
"Do you not believe that I would be capable of  
breaking my oath?" Argosante asked.  
"You are a member of the Tresk, the only  
order of soldiers who have maintained complete loyalty  
to their commanders since they were formed. You  
have done this because you yourselves do not possess  
enough power to lead. Furthermore, you do not  
believe it is your place to lead, only to fight. If you are  
busy making command decisions you are not fighting  
and thus do not seek power. I doubt I have anything to  
fear from you, because even if you were to try to stab  
me with the sword of yours, it would take more than  
one hit to destroy me and by then I would have blown  
you to pieces," Jaedite said.  
"You are quite correct," Argosante said.  
"Hmm...yes I am," Jaedite said as the elevator  
door opened revealing a cavernous store room. It was  
filled with former Jade Corp employees arrayed in a  
form of battle armor and fighting each other to train.   
Others were doing physical exercises.  
"The troops are training continually," Argosante  
said.  
"Good, the Sailor Scouts are much weaker if  
you can fight them hand to hand," Jaedite said.  
The two passed through the room and into another  
where several large chambers were set up, each  
holding a human. They were immersed in a glowing  
liquid and energy pulsed through them. This was the  
means by which Jaedite was turning them from humans  
to negaverse fighters.  
"These are our latest conversions. They should  
be ready soon," Argosante said.  
"Excellent," Jaedite said. "I can't believe how  
brilliant this plan of mine was."  
Still. My energy reserves are down to almost  
nothing. I will have to send Argosante out to get some  
or I will be defenseless soon. Still. I want to make sure  
that all opposition is defeated.  
  
As Lita left the school at the end of the day with  
Serena and Amy, she hadn't expected to see Mr.  
Katsugi standing by his car on the side of the road. He  
waved her over.  
"Uh...guys...give me a minute okay," she said  
and walked over.  
"Who's he?" Serena asked.  
"He looks like Vice Chairman Katsugi," Amy  
said.  
"Who?"  
"Oh you probably wouldn't care."  
"No really. Who?"  
"He's the number two man in the LDP political  
party."  
"You're right. I don't care."  
"Really? Even with your in depth fascination  
with the inner workings of Japan's one party system of  
government?," Amy asked.  
"Sarcasm?" Serena asked.  
"I'm experimenting with it."  
"Oh. That's funny I didn't think the world was  
ending," Serena said. "Guess I was wrong."  
"The pigs that flew by earlier today should have  
been a hint," Amy said.  
Serena glanced at her.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Katsugi," Lita said.  
"Hello Lita. Listen I wanted to talk to you.   
Care to go for a ride?" Katsugi asked.  
"Um....sure....I guess. Just let me tell my  
friends," She said.  
  
"Uh..you go on with out me. I've got  
something to do," Lita yelled back to her two friends.  
"Okay Lita," Amy said. Serena just nodded.  
They watched Lita head back to the car  
followed by Katsugi.  
"That's strange," Amy said.  
"What is?" Serena asked.  
"Why would such a powerful person come here  
to school to pick up Lita?"  
"Maybe Lita's father is a member of a powerful  
political group."  
"A Police officer?" Amy asked.  
"Come now Amy, we all know Police Officers  
serve in powerful unions which aid them in the pursuit  
of various political goals," Serena said.  
Amy's eyes widened.  
"What?" she asked.  
Serena laughed.  
"No I don't think I'll explain how I know that,  
I'll just let you wonder."  
Serena grinned evilly.  
  
In the car.  
"What's this all about?" Lita asked, more  
suspiciously then she wanted to.  
"Lita. We've known each other for years,"  
Katsugi said. "Politics can sometimes be a mess. It  
can also be a place where friends are hard to find,  
especially in an election for Prime Minister."  
"So what does that have to do with me? I'm  
just a junior high school student."  
"You're also one of the few people I know  
who would tell me the truth if I asked for it."  
This surprised Lita. Katsugi continued.  
"In my campaign I'll have speech writers,  
strategists, consultants. These people are good at what  
they do. Making me look like the person the people  
should vote for. But they won't tell me the real truth.   
Furthermore I don't want to aim to please. I want to  
honestly believe what I'm saying to people. You can  
help me."  
"I'm not sure I...."  
"If you're not then that's okay. I wouldn't be  
offended if you refused."  
"I still don't know what you want me to do."  
"I want you to be my assistant. Just help me  
out with a few things, come to my rallies, but most  
importantly, tell me what you think. If I'm acting stupid,  
tell me and so on."  
"I guess I could do that."  
"You don't have to decide now. I don't want  
to pressure you. I'm just asking."  
"Well I'll have to think about it."  
"Fine. I'll just drop you off at your house and  
you just give me a call when you've made up your  
mind," Katsugi said.  
"Uh...right I will," Lita said.  
  
"Sylia Coral, I never thought I'd get to meet  
you," Mina said shaking the hand of her idol.  
"Well...here I am," Coral said. "I make it a  
point to greet everyone who volunteers to work for me.   
And since you and your mother are some of the first,  
well I have more time to say hello. You must really  
believe in me to show up at my headquarters the day  
after I announce I'm running."  
"Yeah..well...we want someone good to be  
elected for once," Misa Deveraux said.  
"That's why we came here," Mina said.  
"I'm flattered," Coral said. "I need enthusiastic  
people if I'm going to win. Say, Mina, do you have a  
lot of friends at school?"  
"I have enough I guess," Mina said.  
"She even has a boyfriend!" Misa Deveraux  
said excitedly.  
"Mom!" Mina shouted.  
"A boyfriend? I'm not surprised," Coral said.   
"You know Mina, you'd be perfect for one of my  
campaign ads."  
"Me?" Mina asked in shock.  
"Sure. You know how they always go and  
everyone thinks that it's just someone they hired to act  
like they support you. But you...you go to school.   
People see you. It would add some realism to it."  
"I guess I could do it," Mina said.  
"Of course you could. This could lead to  
bigger things," Mina's mother said.  
"Yeah..right," Mina muttered.   
"Hmm...so are you in?" Coral asked.  
"Well...I guess so," Mina said.  
"That's great," Coral said. "I may just win  
yet."  
  
Elsewhere.  
"Okay. We've all seen what can happen when  
we don't handle a rocket correctly," Steve began.  
"Um..right," Mike said.  
"So...after careful study of all of the rocket's  
components, Numerous visits to the "So your rocket  
still explodes" website, and a cup of coffee." Steve  
continued and added a pause for dramatic effect. "I  
give you. The S-3T!," he said and pulled a piece of  
cloth off of the rocket it had been covering. The rocket  
was silver with black thunderbolts painted on it. It was  
the nicest rocket Mike had ever seen.  
"If this doesn't work. I assure you nothing  
will," Steve said.  
"Yeah...well...despite your assurances I'd  
much prefer to stand behind some cover, preferably a  
tank, while you fire that thing," Mike said.  
"Oh ye of little..." Steve began.  
"Never mind that. I've used that line forty times  
this month already," Mike said.  
"In what context?"  
"I was trying to convince Mina I could move  
objects with my mind."  
"But you can't!" Steve said.  
"I know that!" Mike shouted. "She knows that  
now too," he added. "But I came close with a peanut!"  
"I'm going to launch the rocket now before we  
plunge further into the depths of absurdity," Steve said.  
As before they were in the abandoned field.  
"I'll be in China if you need me," Mike said and  
ran away as fast as he could. Steve readied the rocket  
and pressed the ignition button. The S-3T shot of the  
launch pad and went straight up into the air.   
"There...perfect," Steve said before the rocket  
made an abrupt nose dive and dropped to the ground,  
with its engine fire still spewing.  
"Oh..phooey!" Steve muttered and backed off.   
The rocket hit the ground and embedded itself about a  
foot in the earth before exploding and making a small  
crater.  
"Well.....what can you say about that?" he  
muttered.  
"I can think of a lot of things," Mike said  
walking up. "Like...Dumb, Stupid, Idiotic, Nimrodic,  
Absurd, Birdbrained, Moronic, Lamebrained...."  
"You've made your point," Steve said.  
"Yeah, well...I bet it won't help anything.   
You'll be out here tomorrow with yet another rocket  
I'll bet."  
"Well..I've gotta keep going till one of them  
works," Steve said and shrugged.  
"Yeah....that's using reason effectively," Mike  
said.  
  
"Did that sound like an explosion to you?"  
Raye asked.  
"Hmm...yes, and my first guess is that Steve has  
not mastered the art of rocketry yet," Rick said. The  
two were sitting on the steps in front of Raye's temple.  
"So here we are. What do you want to do?"  
Rick asked.  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it," Raye  
said.  
"Well we have to do something."  
"Yes we do."  
"We can't just talk?"  
"No, that would be pretty boring," Raye said.  
"I think so," Rick said.  
"Me too."  
The two glanced at each other.  
"Well?" Raye asked.  
"Well what?"  
"Well think of something!" Raye shouted.  
"I can't," Rick said.  
"Well I can't think of anything either."  
"There must be something we can do together."  
"We could go shopping," Raye said.  
"That's not really something we should do  
together. It could get rough," Rick said.  
"Why?"  
"It's just not a good idea," Rick said and rolled  
his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" Raye asked.  
"I have this problem," Rick said.  
"What kind of problem?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Come on! You've gotta tell me. I'm your  
girlfriend."  
"There are some things even you aren't  
supposed to know."  
"Yeah, but this isn't one of them. Tell me,"  
Raye said.  
"No," Rick said.  
"Fine. I will find out though."  
"Really? How?"  
"Trust me. When a school girl is curious.   
Nothing can stop her."  
I do not like the way she said that. Rick  
thought.  
"Well...let's just go for a walk then," Raye said.  
"Okay," Rick said.  
  
"You know Molly. According to this girls  
magazine of yours we're perfect for each other,"  
Melvin said sifting though an edition of "Teen Dream  
Scream Machine" . It was one of those teen magazines   
most people wished Steve and Mike would  
inadvertently blow up with one of their rockets.  
"What does the magazine say Melvin?" Molly  
muttered.  
"See..it says that if you were born in May,  
which you are...you should go out with a guy who was  
born in July. I was born in July. See," Melvin said.  
"Oh..gee...we'd better go out right now then,"  
Molly muttered.  
"Hmm...I can tell your just being sarcastic,"  
Melvin said. "Don't you believe what you read in these  
things?"  
"Only when I want to," Molly replied. The  
phone rang. Molly picked it up.   
"Hello?" she said. There was no reply.  
"Hello," she said and again. Silence. She hung  
it up.  
"Hmm..odd," she said.  
"I get those kind of calls all the time," Melvin  
said.   
"Wonder why," Molly muttered.   
"Hey! This magazine says that girls are  
attracted to guys who are intelligent. That means you  
should go out with me," Melvin said.  
"Melvin! Stop reading that magazine!" Molly  
shouted. "It says guys who are intelligent, they also  
can't be annoying,"  
"It doesn't say that anywhere in here," Melvin  
said.  
"It's a given!" Molly shouted back.   
  
"Well, here we are," Artemis said.  
"Yep," Darien said.   
Darien was standing on his balcony holding the  
cat in his hands.  
"You ever wonder about all this Darien?"  
Artemis asked.  
"In what way?" Darien asked.  
"Well..how you have to jump in and save the  
scouts occasionally and how they all swoon over you in  
different ways."  
"Some more than others," Darien said picturing  
both Serena and Raye in his mind.   
"Yeah, but you know how it is. Ever wonder if  
you fit into the puzzle. I mean. Sure Serena and you  
are meant so be together. But, do you ever wonder  
what you're doing here, right now, amidst these junior  
high school girls?"  
"I get what your saying. I sometimes wonder  
about how "independent" Darien became involved with  
them. How if wasn't for the Moon Kingdom and the  
negaverse we would never have met, or at least not  
been friends. How strange it is. Yeah. It is curious. I  
wonder whether they'd do better by themselves."  
"Me too. I mean...here I am a cat, but I'm also  
a male cat. Dealing with those girls constantly with all  
their quirks can be annoying some times."  
"Men have quirks too."  
"Plenty, but you don't hear the girls  
complaining about our quirks do you?"  
"That's probably because they don't talk about  
it in front of us," Darien said.  
"Heh heh. Perhaps your right, but let me put it  
another way. We've got quirks and they've got quirks.   
But how distracting is for them to be swooning over the  
latest guy they met at the mall when they should be  
thinking about other things," Artemis said. "I mean  
they're welcome to their own opinions, but I hate to  
hear about it."  
"Unfortunately it comes with the job," Darien  
said. "That's what they talk about. Guys talk about  
other stuff."  
"Yeah, and unfortunately we don't have anyone  
else to talk to."  
The two just stared off into space for a little bit.  
"Say Artemis. What the heck did we just talk  
about?" Darien asked.  
"I think we just exemplified what a male quirk  
is," Artemis said.  
"Yeah. The ability to talk about absolutely  
nothing for long periods of time."  
"Well..that quirk can be useful sometimes."  
Artemis said.  
"When?" Darien asked.  
"I'd better not say or we'll just start talking  
about nothing again."  
"Agreed."  
  
Elsewhere.  
"Hey, baby. What are you doing with this guy  
when you could be with the main man?" a greasy  
looking man said slinking up to Raye.  
"Excuse me?" Raye asked.  
"Hey...come on, you know you want a real  
man?" the guy said.  
"I suggest you buzz off pal," Rick said.  
"Rick, I'll handle this," Raye said. "I'm not  
interested," she said to the guy.  
"Oh...really..well let me make you interested,"  
the guy said and grabbed Raye's arm.  
"Hey!" Rick said and punched the guy in the  
face. The guy staggered back and Rick spin kicked him  
to the head. The guy fell to the ground and began to  
moan.  
"Let's go," Rick said and he and Raye moved  
away.  
"Rick. Why did you do that?" Raye asked  
somewhat angrily.  
"What? He was giving you trouble," Rick said.  
"I could have gotten rid of him myself. I'm as  
skilled as you are."  
"But..I was just...defending you."  
"You don't have to. I can take care of myself.   
You know that."  
"Fine. I will. I was just being a nice guy. You  
don't have to be so uptight about it."  
"Yes I do. You don't get it do you!" Raye said  
and stormed off.  
"What?" Rick said and just stood there. He  
knew enough that this wasn't probably the time to  
follow her.  
  
"Serena. I've noticed your grades have been  
slipping," Amy said as the two walked along.  
"They have? I hardly noticed. I mean...after  
all, my grades were so bad before, what's to worry  
about if I get a B here and there," Serena said.  
"Serena, you almost got a C on that last test. I  
looked it over. You can't let yourself fall down again.   
We've got high school entrance examinations very  
soon," Amy said.  
"Yeah...I know," Serena said. "But it's just  
hard for me to keep working like this. I've never done  
it before and I've got so much I want to do."  
"Like sleep and eat?" Amy asked skeptically.  
"You're tough when you're sarcastic," Serena  
muttered. "But Amy. Is dreaming of a life of sleeping  
and eating so wrong?"   
"I'd like to think that..." Amy began to say  
before a shrill scream interrupted her. Instinctively the  
two girls took off at a run in the direction of the sound.   
A block away they found a five story apartment  
building on fire. Several residents were already out and  
sitting on the street, but a woman was screaming.  
"My daughter's up there on the fourth floor!"  
She shouted.  
"Where's the fire department?" Serena asked  
no one in particular.  
Amy looked up at the fire and her eyes narrowed.   
"Come on Serena!" she said and pulled her  
back into an alley.  
"What are you doing Amy?" Serena asked.  
"We've got to try and stop the fire," Amy said.  
"But Amy, we're supposed to fight the  
negaverse not burning buildings," Serena said.  
"There's no more time to discuss it, Mercury  
Star Power!"  
"This is dangerous, but what else is new,"  
Serena said. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted.  
Both of the girls transformed and were soon  
running back to the building. Mercury looked up at the  
smoke.  
"The fire looks like it's inside the building. I  
can't hit it from here," she said.  
"Then what do we do?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Go in!"  
"But Mercury..."  
"We have to try it, hopefully our Sailor Scout  
powers will help. Now let's go!" Mercury shouted and  
the two raced into the building. The fire was on the  
fourth floor and the fifth floor. The scouts hurried up  
the stairs. A man was hobbling down them on a pair of  
crutches.  
"Sailor Moon, help him get down!"  
"How?"  
"Use your imagination," Mercury said and  
dashed up the stairs.  
"Um...okay....how much do you weigh?" she  
asked the surprised guy.  
"Um...two hundred," he said.  
"Oh...this isn't good," Sailor Moon replied.   
"Hold on a sec," she said and began to concentrate.  
Mercury's aura took affect.  
"Hmm...that's no help," Sailor Moon said.  
"Ok...just hold onto me!"  
The man did so. Sailor Moon leapt down the  
stairs and carried the man out the door. She slowly  
lowered him down as several other people helped him  
out. Sailor Moon winced and slowly moved back in.  
Ouch. She thought.  
  
Mercury reached the fourth floor and could see  
the flames spreading down the hallway. A shrill shout  
pierced the air a few doors down.  
"Mercury Ice Storm! Blast!" She shouted and  
blasted the fire in the hallway out. She ran to the door  
and touched the door. It had been cooled by her  
attack and was safe to open. She tried the knob. It  
was locked. She heard the scream again.   
If I use my attack now I'll blast the whole room  
to pieces. A piece of flaming ceiling fell onto the  
ground.  
"Uh oh," Mercury said and felt the floor  
beneath her begin to crack slightly.  
"Mercury! Have you found her!" Sailor Moon  
said appearing back in the hallway.  
"She's in here. Use your tiara and be careful,  
the floor is weak!" Mercury said.  
"Got it," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Tiara  
Magic!" she shouted as she flung the golden disc at the  
door. It hit and blew it apart. The roof of the room  
above had fallen in partially and caused the room to be  
on fire. A girl was in the center of it all screaming. She  
was about Serena and Amy's age.  
"Mercury bubbles blast!" Mercury shouted and  
send the icy mist through the room. The water put out  
the fire. The girl noticed and stopped sobbing, but was  
still in shock.  
"Come on! We've got to get out of here!"  
Mercury said. "This building is unstable."  
Suddenly the floor in the hallway fell away.  
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Now what?" she screamed.  
"We go out the window," Mercury said.   
"What?" Sailor Moon said.  
"We can do that Sailor Moon remember?"  
"Oh...right," Sailor Moon said. The two scouts  
picked up the girl and hurried to the window. The fire  
department was pulling up as they did.  
"Here goes," Mercury said and the two scouts  
jumped out carrying the girl with them. They landed on  
their feet and felt nothing as they hit because of their  
powers. The girls mother hurried up and they gladly  
gave the girl to her.  
"Is there anyone else in there?" Mercury asked.  
"No, we're all out!" someone replied.   
In that time the fire department had arrived and  
managed to douse the fifth floor fire.  
"Well..looks like our jobs done," Sailor Moon  
said and the scouts hurried away.  
  
Later the two were walking back the way they  
came.  
"You know Amy. You did the right thing  
today," Serena said.  
"Thank you for saying so," Amy said.  
"Yeah, I shouldn't have hesitated."  
"Serena, it's all right. You were just scared."  
"But you weren't."  
"Of course I was. Don't think for a second I  
wasn't. I guess I just put that girls' life ahead of it.   
Come on Serena. You've done things like that plenty  
of times. Don't feel ashamed."  
"Yeah..well..I should have been the one saying  
we should go. I feel almost cowardly."  
"Don't worry about it. You're not a coward.   
You only need to remember all the battles you've been  
in to tell you that."  
"Thanks Amy. You really can lift someone's  
spirits," Serena said. "And on that note..how about  
dropping your experiment with sarcasm."  
"It was just beginning to enjoy it," Amy replied.  
"Isn't that Raye," Serena noticed. Raye was  
sulking as she walked along the sidewalk towards  
them.  
"She doesn't look happy," Serena added.   
"Maybe we should avoid her."  
"She may need a friend right now," Amy said.   
Soon they met.  
"Oh...hi," Raye muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
"Oh..it's not important. It's my problem,"  
Raye said.  
"Anything we can do?" Serena asked.  
"No..It's between me and Rick," Raye said.   
"I see," Serena said.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. So..you  
two saved that day, that's great," Raye said trying to  
sound as happy as she could. Word had traveled  
quickly.  
"Well..it was Amy who did most of the saving,"  
Serena said.   
"Serena if you hadn't opened that door I don't  
know what I would have done."  
"So you both are heroes. Just share it," Raye  
said.   
Suddenly an object flew through the air and hit  
Serena straight in the head.  
"Wha?" she said. "This happens much to  
often," she muttered.   
"Where did that come from?" Raye asked  
looking around. There was no apparent thrower.  
"You jerk!" Serena shouted. The three looked  
down. The object was a piece of paper rolled up and  
tied with a string. Amy picked it up and took of the  
string.  
"It's a message," Amy said examining it. "For  
us."  
"What?" the other two girls said.  
"It says watch out for Jade Corp," Amy said.   
"From an ally."  
"That's it?" Serena asked.  
"Well we already knew that," Raye muttered.  
"Hmm...who could have sent this though?"  
Amy asked.  
"The Easter Bunny for all I care. I'm going  
home to bed," Raye muttered and stalked off.  
"I wonder what's wrong," Serena said.  
"I don't know, but she'll probably be able to  
handle it. She's tough," Amy said.  
"I hope so. I've got a bad feeling though,"  
Serena said.  
"Me too," Amy said. 


	23. Chapter 23

023: "Mysterious circumstances."   
In his office high atop Jade Corp tower, Jaedite  
stared out at the city and smiled.  
"This will all be mine, and only mine. Not  
Beryl's or anyone elses. This planet will be my  
dominion," he said. The door opened. Argosante  
was standing there. His armor had been taken off  
revealing just a bulky humanoid form with pale skin.   
He was wearing a suit like Jaedite was.   
"Ah..Argosante, there, that makes you look  
much less conspicuous. We'll have to do something  
about your skin color though," Jaedite said.  
"Yes Jaedite. Though I'd prefer to remain in  
my armor whenever possible," Argosante said.  
"Of course. It's just when you're seen around  
here, you should look humanoid. I don't know who  
may be watching, and I'd rather keep suspicion as low  
as possible, just as a precaution."  
"Yes Jaedite. Um...may I ask a question?"  
"Yes, if you ask it carefully," Jaedite said.  
"Why have all our attacks been on Tokyo?   
The first negaverse expedition attacked here. Coardite  
attacked here. Supposedly some other negaverse  
attack was here at some point. Some Dark Moon time  
travel operation. I don't know much about it."  
"Hmm..I don't know why, but if I remember  
correctly, our power is much more potent here for  
some reason. Queen Beryl mentioned it. I think it's  
because when the negaverse owned this planet over a  
thousand years ago, our headquarters was here on the  
present site of Tokyo. We built our power here, and I  
guess the residual effect gives us strength, so we attack  
here first."  
"Would it not be easier to conquer the rest of  
the planet and then wipe out these meddlesome Sailor  
Scouts?"  
"Possibly, but no one's tried that. I have no  
idea what effect negaenergy has outside of a certain  
range. It may not be as powerful. Never mind the fact  
that if we were to attack elsewhere, those annoying  
scouts would probably follow us anyway somehow.  
Besides, I'm here now, and I don't have the energy to  
move my operations, so it doesn't concern me."  
"Of course Jaedite. I was just curious."  
"Curiosity can be useful, to a point," Jaedite  
said.  
"Yes sir. Do you have any orders for me yet?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. What is the status of  
our army?"  
"It is almost ready. We have almost completely  
assimilated the entire corporation."  
"Good. You won't need them yet. I'm taking  
a risk and using some of my remaining energy for this  
mission."  
"I will do my best to carry it out."  
"I have no doubt that you will and this should  
not fail. We will succeed right under the Sailor Scout's  
noses. In fact they may never find out. The humans  
have a curious energy source here. It is called Nuclear  
Fission. I've been studying it."  
"Nuclear Fission?"   
"Yes...see it has something to do with the  
splitting of subatomic particles. We never needed to  
use this because we had negaenergy. Needless to say  
it is an interesting concept. The point is, whether you  
understand how it works our not, they use radioactive  
minerals to produce energy, vast quantities of it at  
power plants. I have found one of them which is very  
isolated from their population centers. Most of the  
plants are but this is especially isolated. You are to go  
there and to take over the plant quietly. Turn the  
workers over to our side, but let them keep their  
consciousness so they can follow their daily routines."  
"Like we do for the workers here," Argosante  
said. What Argosante meant was that in the course of  
converting the employees of Jade Corp to their  
servants, they had secretly implanted negaenergy in  
them, but also let the humans maintain their human  
consciousness until they were needed. When this was  
occurring the humans had no clue what they would  
become, and went about their day as normal. By doing  
this, Jaedite didn't have to worry about anyone noticing  
peculiar habits exhibited by the employees which would  
then attract attention to him.   
"Start collecting this nuclear energy and return it  
here. This will give us more power," Jaedite "But be  
careful. Evidently this energy can be unstable and  
capable of causing massive destruction."   
"Really? I'm sure we could survive it,"  
Argosante said.  
"No. None of us could," Jaedite said.  
"Then wouldn't it be a great weapon?"  
"No Argosante. I want this world intact.   
Killing humans only deprives me of an energy source.  
Destroying things when I don't have to serves no  
purpose," Jaedite said.  
"I understand," Argosante said.  
"Good. A car is waiting downstairs. Get ready  
for battle and then go. The driver knows the address."  
  
"Yes Jaedite," Argosante said and bowed  
turning to walk out.  
"Nuclear Power, capable of destroying this  
planet? How have idiotic humans been able to survive  
with that sort of destructive power. I'm doing them a  
favor taking over," Jaedite said.  
  
At Crossroads Junior High School it was lunch  
time yet again. Today the lunch table was surprisingly  
quiet. Raye and Rick didn't talk or even look at each  
other. The other girls and the two boys didn't really  
feel comfortable starting a conversation with the two at  
odds like that.  
What is her problem? Rick wondered.  
Why can't he just figure it out? Raye thought.  
What's up with them? Lita thought.  
Jeez...looks like Rick did something stupid.   
Steve thought.  
I wonder why Raye looks so angry. Wait a  
minute. She always looks angry. Mina thought.  
I forgot my donut at home. I'll have to eat it  
later. Mike thought.  
Hmm...I hope they patch this up soon, I don't  
like my friends split like this. Amy thought.  
Hah hah. Raye's having man troubles! Serena  
thought laughing inside.  
"I don't know what your problem is," Rick  
began.   
"Then we have nothing to talk about," Raye  
snapped.   
"What? Hey, this isn't fair," Rick said. "At  
least tell me what's annoying you."  
"I shouldn't have to," Raye said.  
"I'm not a mind reader," he said.  
That's a good thing. Everyone else thought.  
"Rick, it's not a matter of that. Look, if you  
can't figure it out, then maybe we're not right for each  
other," Raye said.  
"Really? Well...then...maybe we're not," Rick  
said angrily and stood up taking his food with him.   
"Let's go," Mike whispered.   
"Why?" Steve said.  
"She might look for retribution on the male  
gender and we'd be her first targets."  
"Good point," Steve said and the two stood up  
and followed Rick. The three ended up sitting down  
where Patterson was reading an astronomy magazine,  
with the cover headline;  
Can we see the Moons of Uranus?  
"That's just great Raye. Now you drove off  
our boyfriends too," Lita muttered.  
"Sorry!" Raye shouted and walked away from  
the table. As soon as she was out of sight from the  
lunch plaza and half way back to her school she began  
to cry.  
"Okay, so that was stupid," Lita admitted.  
"I'd better write down that that didn't work. I  
would have said the same thing," Mina said without a  
hint of sarcasm.  
"Hmm...this is really serious," Amy said.  
"Ehh...they'll get over it," Serena said.  
"What?" The other three girls said.  
"Oh come on. If you think that's serious what  
would you think of my relationship? My boyfriend  
dies, comes back but loses his memory, thinks he  
should dump me to save my life, and then moves away  
for a couple of weeks and doesn't call, yet we're still  
together. And that's with me as a participant. Think  
about it. Raye and Rick are stronger willed than I  
usually am. They'll have to get back together if they  
really like each other," Serena said. The other three  
girls sat in stunned silence.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"That is the most intelligent and romantic thing  
you have ever said," the three girls said in unison.  
"Oh, well....hooray for me!" Serena shouted.  
"Ah good, she hasn't been taken over by an  
alien intelligence," the others muttered.  
  
"So you have no idea what the problem is?"  
Mike asked.  
"No, I beat up a guy who was making the  
moves on her. He was dangerous," Rick said.  
"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" Steve  
said.  
"I would have done the same for Mina," Mike  
said.   
"Hey, yeah. If someone was bothering Lita I'd  
fight him," Steve said.  
"Yeah, see..you guys know what I'm saying.   
Yet now she's so upset," Rick said.   
"Well we can't help you then," Mike said.  
"Yep. We don't have a clue," Steve said.  
Rick glanced at Patterson who was still reading  
the magazine unimpressedly.  
"Hey, Patterson," Rick said.  
"What?" Patterson muttered putting the  
magazine down.  
"You've been sitting here. What do you  
think?" Rick asked.  
"I don't like to get involved in other people's  
affairs," Patterson said.  
"I'm asking you to," Rick said.  
"I really don't think so," Patterson said.   
"Patterson, just do me a favor," Rick said.  
"Fine, if it will humor you," Patterson said  
deadpan.   
"Well?" the three guys asked.  
"Your action was completely chivalrous. I wish  
I had the guts do what you did. Stand up for a girl like  
that," Patterson said. Of course he had done it, but that  
wasn't the point and he couldn't tell Rick that.  
"I'm sure you could if you tried," Mike said.  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
You don't know the half of it. Patterson  
thought.  
"You were saying Patterson," Rick said.  
"Well...Rick....you quote "saved" unquote  
Raye from this jerk. But what you didn't realize is that  
she was probably about to knock him out herself,"  
Patterson said.  
"What?" the three said.  
"Raye is a very independent person. She  
believes that you have to work hard to succeed and  
you can't count on others to help you. At least that's  
her basic belief. Her two parents died before she  
reached aged four Hence her occasional cynicism,"  
Patterson said.  
"And how do you know this?" Mike asked.  
"Um....well isn't it obvious?" Patterson replied.   
The three looked at each other.  
"Oh...yeah," The three replied. They had no  
idea, but they weren't about to let him know that.  
Whew....that was too easy. Patterson thought.  
"So you're saying that Raye's mad at me  
because I saved her and didn't let her save herself,"  
Rick said.  
"Yes. I think so. The only time she accepts  
help is when she knows she needs it....." Patterson said.   
"I'd bet I mean. I've seen things like this before," he  
added to disguise his true knowledge,. "She must have  
felt she could take the punk and so your help wasn't  
needed, at least that's at least part of it I guess."  
"Okay, so I should apologize for helping her?"  
Rick asked skeptically.  
"I don't know much about this kind of stuff,"  
Patterson said and shrugged.  
"Sure...thanks Patterson," Rick said and  
hurried off.  
"Patterson, you're like a god," Mike said.  
"Oh, yeah, sure I am, a god from the planet  
Saturn" Patterson muttered. "I'm probably wrong," he  
said and began reading his magazine again.  
"Hey, Raye's gone. At least we can go back  
to our table now," Mike said.  
"Yeah, we're out of here," Steve said.  
  
"Raye! Wait up!" Rick shouted catching sight  
of her walking slowly back towards the school.  
"Go away Rick!" Raye shouted beneath her  
sobbing. Rick soon reached her.  
"Hey, hey, I'm sorry all right," Rick said.  
"What?" Raye said.  
"I'm sorry," Rick said.  
"Sorry for doing what?" Raye asked.  
"For...not realizing what I was doing  
yesterday," Rick said.   
"You mean it?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah. I should have let you take him out,"  
Rick said.  
"So you finally figured it out," Raye muttered  
her sobbing stopping.  
"Yeah. You know me."  
"Who told you. Was it Lita? Mina maybe?"  
Raye said her ire rising.  
"What?" Rick said.  
"Oh come on. How could you have figured it  
out in just these few minutes. One of them must have  
told you."  
"How could they? I didn't think they had a  
clue what was bugging you either," Rick said.  
"You're right. I didn't tell them, but someone  
must have!"  
"Oh come on. Who could have told me? The  
guys....yeah right..Melvin maybe."  
"So you figured out I wanted to fight the guy.   
Why?"  
"Because you like to take care of yourself,"  
Rick said.  
"No!" Raye said.  
"What?"  
"You still don't know!"  
"Maybe if you gave me a multiple choice test  
I'd figure it out faster," Rick said.  
"Okay Rick! See if you can figure this out!   
The reason I got upset was that you treated me like a  
girl."  
"Aren't you one?" Rick asked hesitantly.  
"Of course!" Raye said and bonked him on the  
head. "But I'm also capable of handling myself."  
"See I was right."  
"Not completely. You see, if Mike or Steve  
had been bothered by some guy, you would have let  
them fight the guy wouldn't you?"  
"Well sure," Rick said.  
"See? Just because I'm a girl, you felt you had  
to protect me. You knew I could beat that guy up if I  
chose to didn't you?"  
"Well I guess, but I was being the chivalrous  
boyfriend."  
"I don't want you to do that. I want you to  
treat me like an equal. I don't need protecting," Raye  
said.  
"Okay, I understand. If you had just told me, I  
would have been fine with that."  
"You should have known it."  
"Raye. I've had forty eight girlfriends since I  
entered junior high," Rick said.  
"You have?" Raye said in shock. "I knew you  
had dated a lot of people, but still.."  
"Sure," Rick said "Each girl I went out with  
didn't mind me being chivalrous. When I met you I  
thought it would be the same. So maybe I didn't  
perceive what I was supposed to be doing. Okay, I  
made a mistake, but now that you told me, I've got it."  
The two just looked into each others eyes for a  
minute. Then Raye burst into tears and hugged him.  
Woah. I'm the man. Rick thought.  
"Oh...Rick...we shouldn't have fought," Raye  
said and let go. "But....if you're going to be my  
boyfriend you're going to have to be a bit more  
perceptive."  
"Sure. No problem," Rick said.  
"Good," Raye said. "It's too late to go back to  
lunch, we'll just have to go back to school."  
"Sure," Rick said. The two then held hands  
and walked away.  
"Oo...that was so cute," Lita said from behind  
the bush, she, Mina, Amy, Serena, Mike, and Steve  
were hiding behind.  
"Wow...they really did like each other," Mina  
said.  
"See..I was right," Serena said.   
"Hmm...well that's good," Amy said. "I didn't  
want to see either of them depressed."  
"Heh heh, Rick is a stud," Mike said.  
"He almost blew it," Steve said.  
"Steve's right. Still, Rick is risking that by  
going out with Raye. She can be trouble," Lita said.  
"I'm surprised he's lasted this long," Mina said.  
"Ehh...Rick, can handle anything, he's a  
master," Mike said.  
"Glad you think so," Rick said emerging from  
behind them.  
"Wha?" the six said whirling around.  
"I noticed you while we were talking. Not very  
good cover," Raye said. "So I'm trouble am I?" she  
said menacingly to Lita and Mina who both made silly  
faces in response.  
"You guys are going to be late for class if you  
don't get back to your schools," Rick said.   
"What a terrible spying job," Raye said with  
disgust.  
And the two walked off.  
I quite agree. Patterson thought from his  
concealed position far behind the rest.  
  
Meanwhile at the Onizuka Nuclear Power  
Plant, Argosante had just used the last of the energy up  
converting the last workers to his control.   
"Jaedite. I have completed phase one," he said  
to a projection of Jaedite that had appeared in the  
control room which Argosante was currently  
occupying.  
"Excellent. Now drain off a fourth of the  
energy and convert it to negaenergy. Then put it into  
that crystal I gave you," Jaedite said.  
"Understood."  
"When that is completed, return to base."  
"It will take some time."  
"Whatever. Take as long as necessary,"  
Jaedite said.  
"Understood," Argosante said.  
  
"You know Amy. There's something missing in  
my life," Serena said as the two of them walked down  
the street.  
"What?" Amy asked.   
"Well...with Darien busy with his college  
schoolwork, I've had a lot of time to think."  
"God forbid you would try and use the time to  
boost your grades," Amy said sarcastically.  
"You really become nuts when school is  
involved don't you?"  
"It's only our futures we're talking about here,"  
Amy said.  
"Heh heh, and since it's the future, we'll worry  
about it later," Serena said with a laugh. "Anyway, I  
miss chasing guys."  
"You do?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, I mean I've got Darien and I love him,  
but I mean...I'm only 15. I should still be swooning  
over every cute guy I see and following them wherever  
they go and doing stuff like that. You know having  
crushes that I can never fulfill yet having them anyway,"  
Serena said. "Don't tell me you don't miss doing that."  
"Well....I am only human, but with my work, it  
just doesn't come up," Amy said blushing. "Besides, as  
all of you are so fond of pointing out," she added  
aggressively, "I already have a boyfriend, at least in  
theory."  
"You're hooked up, deal with it," Serena  
muttered. "But you know what I'm saying. I mean all  
five of us have guys now, there's no more swooning.   
It's all, my boyfriend took me here, my boyfriend took  
me there. There's no more, 'Isn't he cute?' 'Boy if I  
could just have one date with him'," she said dreamily.  
"Serena, in a way this doesn't seem wrong, but  
in another way, I'm beginning to get worried."  
"Amy, come on. We're supposed to be silly  
schoolgirls! Why doesn't the silly stuff happen more  
often?" Serena asked before being smashed into by a  
guy on a skateboard.  
"Oh...I'm so sorry," the guy said consolingly.   
Serena looked up and right into the guy's piercing blue  
eyes.   
"Oh...no problem," Serena murmured.  
"Let me help you up," the guy said and pulled  
her off the ground. "I'm so sorry," he said again.  
"Don't worry. I fall down all the time," Serena  
swooned.  
Your prayers have been answered. Amy  
thought.  
"Well...I'll see ya," the guy said and skated off.  
"Now why doesn't that happen that often  
anymore?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know," Amy said following the  
skateboarder with her eyes.  
"Ow!" Serena said.  
"What is it?" Amy said.  
"I just got hit in the head with something!"  
Serena said angrily.  
"Again?" Amy asked and looked down to see  
a letter rolled up and tied with a string. She picked it  
up and read it.  
"What's it say?" Serena asked.  
"It says that the negaverse is at the Onizuka  
Nuclear Power Plant," Amy said.  
"It says what?"  
"We have to check it out."  
"But Amy, we don't know where this came  
from. It could be a trap," Serena said.  
"I'm glad you have the foresight to recognize  
that possibility, but we have to go," Amy said and  
pulled out her communicator.  
"What is it?" Raye responded almost  
immediately.  
"There's trouble at the Onizuka Nuclear Power  
Plant," Amy said. "Where are the others?"  
"I'm right here," Lita said.  
"I'm here too, we're at Raye's temple," Mina  
said.  
"How are we going to get to the power plant  
though. Isn't it miles away?" Raye asked.  
"I could call Darien," Serena said. "Wait no,  
he's in class."  
"We'll think of something," Amy said and they  
hurried to Raye's temple.   
  
"This is all we need," Raye muttered as the  
three stood outside her temple.  
"Yeah, I was meeting Mike here," Mina said.  
"Same here, for Steve...I mean," Lita said.  
"Well Rick's going to be disappointed, but we  
don't have a choice," Raye said.  
"Do we even know where Onizuka power  
plant is?" Mina asked.  
Serena and Amy came running up the steps.  
"There you guys are..." Raye said.  
"So how are we going to get to the power  
plant?" Lita asked.  
"Transportation has been provided," Serena  
said.  
"What?" the other three asked.  
"We have to go, come on," Amy said and the  
five hurried down the steps to where a large van  
painted in camouflage sat there. At the wheel sat Mr.  
William Patterson.  
"Need a ride," he said.  
"You've gotta be kidding," Raye said.  
"Hey, it's not the prettiest thing in the world,  
but it'll do the job," Patterson said.  
"It's not like we have many other options,"  
Amy said.  
"Hey girls!" Rick said walking up along with  
Mike and Steve.  
"Gotta go!" Raye shouted and the girls all  
hurried into the van, which sped off.  
"What just happened?" Mike asked in surprise.  
The other two just shook their heads.  
  
"Onizuka Power Plant? What could the  
negaverse want there?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
"Maybe they're looking for it as an energy  
supply," Amy said.  
"Good theory, but how'd you girls know about  
this anyway?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
"We got a message that said so," Serena said.  
"Oh...any idea who from?" Mr. Patterson  
asked.  
"None. But we have to check it out," Serena  
said.  
"Okay, you girls be careful. We'll be there in  
twenty minutes," Mr. Patterson said.  
"Say..how'd you know about this?" Raye  
asked suspiciously.  
"Well..that cat friend of yours gave D.V. a  
communicator remember. He just listened in, and here  
I am," Patterson replied.  
"Oh, I forgot about that," Raye said.  
"Get used to it," Lita said.   
  
"So...we see our girlfriends jumping into the  
back of a strange van...." Steve said.  
"Right..." Mike and Rick said.  
"And hurry off without giving us any  
explanation," Steve said.  
"Right.." Mike and Rick said.  
"Should we be concerned?" Steve asked.  
"Good question..I mean it seems odd, but then  
again..that does seem like something they would do,"  
Mike said.  
"Yeah..." The other two agreed.  
  
Mr. Patterson let the girls off down the road  
from the power plant so they could sneak up on it.   
They had no idea what to expect so they had to be  
careful. They had already transformed when they  
crouched behind a group of bushes. A security guard  
was standing at a gate. The plant was surrounded by  
metal fencing. Behind that were two cooling towers  
and the rest of the plant.  
"Everything looks normal," Venus said.  
"Hmm..the negaverse could just want us to  
think that," Jupiter said.  
"Or we're wasting our time," Mars said.   
Mercury pulled out her computer and waited as the  
blue visor slid across her face. She looked at the guard  
and the few employees walking around outside the  
plant.  
"I'm detecting negaenergy," she said.  
"So it is true," Jupiter said.  
"Let's go in there and kick butt!" Mars said.  
"No," Mercury said. "A, it could still be a trap,  
and B, this is a NUCLEAR REACTOR . We have to  
be careful."  
"Oh, right," Mars said somewhat embarrassed.  
"Okay guys, here's the plan. Mercury, you and  
Venus come with me. Jupiter, Mars, stay back here in  
case it's a trap," Sailor Moon said.  
"Wait a minute? Are you actually giving  
orders?" Mars said in surprise.  
"Yeah, I'm the leader aren't I?" Sailor Moon  
said.  
"In title only I thought," Mars replied. The  
two stuck their tongues out at each other like usual.  
"Anyway...Mercury...let's give em a mist cloud  
and then sneak in," Sailor Moon said.  
"Good thinking," Mercury said. "Mercury  
Bubbles! Blast!" She shouted and covered the  
entrance to the nuclear plant in mist. The three scouts  
rushed by the guard and were into the main building  
before anyone noticed. The three stood back against a  
wall as Mercury scanned the workers.   
"They've all got negaenergy in them, not much  
though," she said.  
"So this is like a pervert operation of some  
kind?" Venus asked.  
"Do you mean covert operation?" Mercury  
asked.  
"Uh...yeah..I guess I do," Venus said.  
"The negaverse must be using these people as  
drones and trying not to attract suspicion," Mercury  
said.  
"So who's in charge of this?" Venus said.  
"Mercury. Another cloud. Let's check the rest  
of this place out," Sailor Moon said.  
"Won't they suspect something?" Mercury  
asked.  
"Well maybe it will draw the enemy out," Sailor  
Moon said.  
"Okay," Mercury said and executed her attack  
again. The three scouts snuck into another room. It  
turned out to be the generator where Argosante was  
drawing energy off of into a crystal.  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"What?" Argosante said whirling around. The  
three scouts struck a pose.  
"We fight for love," Venus said.  
"And justice," Mercury said.  
"And..aw...skip it," Sailor Moon shouted and  
charged at the knight calling on Jupiter's power as she  
did so. Argosante was still so surprised he didn't  
respond until she smashed into him and slammed him  
back into a wall. Sailor Moon smiled and did a back  
flip using Venus' power, landing on her feet a few  
away.  
"How about that?" She asked.  
"I'd give it a nine point seven," Venus said.   
Argosante began to stand up.  
"I'll get him," Venus said and readied her  
attack.  
"No Venus!" Mercury shouted. If energy hit  
this generator, it could blow and then we could start a  
chain reaction.  
"She's right," Argosante said. "We will fight  
outside. If you have honor you will not attack me as I  
walk out. You may go first if you do not trust me."  
  
"I think we will," Sailor Moon said. "Venus,  
keep an eye on him. Mercury give us another mist  
cloud into the main room," She said.  
Mercury did so and soon they were back into  
the courtyard. The guard was lying on the ground  
unconscious.  
"What happened to him?" Venus asked.  
"Oh..well..that was me. I got a little impatient,"  
Mars said walking up along with Jupiter.  
"What's going on?" Jupiter asked.  
"That Knight we met before didn't want to fight  
us in the plant because we'd blow everything up,"  
Venus said.  
"Here he comes now," Sailor Moon said.   
Argosante emerged from the plant.  
"Well?" Sailor Moon said.  
"No...I will not fight you today," he said and  
jumped into a car that sped up next to them. The girls  
dived out the way as it raced passed them. Mr.  
Patterson's van sped up a minute later.  
"Should we follow them?" he asked.   
"No, we could get someone hurt pursuing  
them," Mercury said.  
"Mercury's right, they'll be back," Jupiter said.  
"Besides, I have to elucidate all the negaverse  
energy from the workers," Sailor Moon said.  
"I think that's eradicate Sailor Moon," Mercury  
said.   
"Oh..well. we're just bombing on the big words  
today aren't we?" Sailor Moon muttered looking at  
Venus. "I'd better get to it," Sailor Moon said and went  
back inside to heal the workers with her power.   
That was easy. But who is this person giving us  
messages. A new ally? She thought. Oh well. The  
more the merrier.   
  
"It is quite obvious to me.." Steve began.   
"Upon further study, that there is really only one logical  
explanation to what we witnessed before."  
"Yes," The other two agreed.  
"The girls have been kidnaped...so...it is our  
loyal duty to rescue them," Steve said.  
"And that's why were dressed up in these ninja  
outfits that aren't even close to fitting right?" Mike  
muttered.  
"I really don't have enough room in the  
restricted area," Rick muttered tugging on his outfit.  
All three of them had a black ninja suit on.   
Steve's was at least two sizes to large. Mike's was  
somewhat tightfitting, but the hood was completely off  
center. Rick's as hinted at, was a bit too tight.  
"Uh..we had to get this on short notice," Steve  
muttered. "So let's go."  
"Go? Where?" Mike asked.  
"I don't know..we'll search the city for the  
infamous van," Steve said.  
"Good plan, there are only millions of people  
living in this city, it shouldn't take long," Rick said.  
"Hey...lives are at stake," Steve said.  
"All right let's go," Mike said. They hurried  
down the street, passed by a van covered in  
camouflage heading the other direction. That stopped  
them quite quickly.  
"Hmm....that was convenient," Rick said and  
the three dashed back the way they came.  
The van stopped in front of Raye's temple, and  
five girls climbed out.  
"Quick! Stop the kidnapper!" Steve shouted.  
"Uhm...if he's a kidnapper, why are the girls all  
getting out of the van?" Rick muttered.  
"No time for second guessing each other,"  
Steve said.  
Mike and Rick stopped.  
"What?" they said to each other.  
The van drove off.  
"Uh....and what are you guys doing?" Raye  
asked catching sight of them.   
"We are...um" Steve said.  
"No..never mind trying to save face.." Mike  
said. "This is an indefensible situation and we will  
accept your scorn and laughter now."  
"Okay," Raye said and the five started laughing.   
Amy of course laughed more quietly then the others.  
"Now that that has been settled," Mike said.   
"But what were you doing?" Raye asked.  
"Uh..that's no really important," Rick said.  
"Yeah, it was just someone's idea," Mike said.   
"Some with a five letter name, but that's all I'm saying."  
"You're commitment to secrecy is amazing,"  
Steve muttered.  
"Someone's gotta have ethics in this crazy  
world," Mike replied.  
"Let's bail before we get drawn into this mess,"  
Lita whispered and the five girls hurried up the steps of  
the temple.  
"Well...I guess I can't blame them," Mike said.  
"Me neither," Rick said.  
"But...where did they go?" Steve asked.  
The other two looked at each other and  
shrugged.  
"Who cares?" they said.  
"Well I guess..I'm the only one that does  
now.." Steve muttered. 


	24. Chapter 24

024: "War is declared."   
In an underground bunker located at an army  
base, a large group of people sat around a square  
table. The lights were dimmed, but not much. One end  
of the table was empty. Behind it was a screen in case  
a projection needed to be shown. Across from the  
screen sat General Kenzo Nagumo, the Commander of  
the SDF, General Akita, and several other members of  
the army. To their right sat Police Chief Hideki Ozaki  
and several members of his department. The third side  
was occupied by several civilian scientists and at the  
very end were the two Pattersons.  
"What could the negaverse have wanted at a  
Nuclear Power Plant?" General Akita asked.  
"They're after energy aren't they?" one of the  
scientists replied. "I have no idea how their form of  
energy works, but it's conceivable they could use  
nuclear energy to provide it I guess."  
"Well we've doubled security at the nuclear  
plants and all energy facilities, if they try anything, at  
least we'll know about it," Nagumo said. "Now...what  
is the status of our rapid reaction force?"  
"Sir," one his aides, Lieutenant Nobatsu  
Koyama said standing up. "In coordination with the  
Tokyo Police, we have assembled a force of several  
hundred men who will on rotating shifts be ready for  
action at any time. We have the man power to keep a  
force on alert, and if necessary can even bring more  
troops into action in a short time."  
"So as soon as we find out about the attack we  
can have forces moving?" Nagumo asked.  
"Almost instantly," Koyama replied.  
"Good, it's about time," Nagumo said. "Any  
ideas where they'll strike next?"  
No one said a word.   
"Hmm....well let's just throw some ideas out.   
What does the police think?" Nagumo asked. The  
police officers looked amongst themselves.  
"The negaverse has proven to be a very  
random group even when they have a goal. We  
wouldn't know," Chief Ozaki said. "If we knew what  
they were planning, it would make our jobs easier  
wouldn't it?"  
"Very true," Nagumo said. "What about my  
fellow soldiers. If you have an idea. Suggest it,"  
Nagumo said.  
"Sir...maybe they'll attack Tokyo Tower," an  
officer said.  
"Why would they do that?" Nagumo asked a  
bit surprised.  
"Well doesn't everyone eventually? Godzilla,  
King Kong, every threat attacks the tower," the officer  
said.  
"Are you trying to be funny Isozaki?" Nagumo  
growled at the officer.  
"You said any idea sir," Isozaki replied..  
"You're right. I'm sorry I asked, what about  
you civilians?" Nagumo said turning to the scientists.   
They all shook their heads.  
"Not without further data," one of them said.   
The others nodded.  
"Pattersons?" Nagumo asked.  
"Hmm...I don't know. The police are right.   
They are very random," Mr. Patterson said.  
"Are there any major events planned?" D.V.  
asked.  
"Major events?" Nagumo asked.  
"Yes, I guess Chief Ozaki would know more,"  
D.V. said.  
"Why would you ask that?" Ozaki said  
skeptically. He wondered what a junior high student  
was doing on a top secret security force anyway. But  
that had been Nagumo's decision which he fully didn't  
understand. For that matter he didn't know why the  
elder Patterson was there either. But that was the  
military, and he didn't know how they worked.  
"The negaverse seem to like to attack large  
gatherings of people. I should know, I've been in  
crowds they've shown up at," D.V. said.  
"Hmm...well...there are always many things  
going on in Tokyo," the Chief said. "Wait a minute...I  
thought was something was a bit weird. The Concert  
at the Arena. We received a request for a permit as  
well as security for a concert in a week. I mean, there  
wasn't a concert scheduled for another month, and yet  
this one just popped up."  
"It could be just a strange occurrence. That  
happens too," General Akita said. "How stupid would  
we look if we ran in there and nothing happened. We  
could have a riot."  
"We have to be careful and we can't move on  
just that information," Nagumo said.  
"Come to think of it, I heard about that  
concert," Isozaki said.  
"Did you now Major?" Nagumo muttered.  
"Yeah, they're supposed to have some contest  
to pick one band of students to play at the concert  
before the big band," Major Isozaki replied.  
"Hmm...now that sounds suspicious. The  
negaverse has been known to target students. I  
wonder why," Nagumo said. "Patterson, you're a  
student. Any ideas?"  
"None," Patterson lied.  
"At least you don't know everything," Nagumo  
said and the room laughed.   
Don't I? Patterson thought and grinned slightly.  
"That's a good thing. I was beginning to think  
our jobs were obsolete," Ozaki added and the group  
laughed again.   
"Here's what will do. The night of the concert  
will double the size of the rapid reaction force for that  
time period as a precaution. We'll send in a few  
operatives to keep an eye on things. If the negaverse is  
there. We'll be ready," Nagumo said.  
  
"Wow, Deep Six is coming to play at the  
arena!" Mike said excitedly looking at a poster for the  
concert.  
"Oh yeah, those guys rock harder than the  
grand canyon on fire!" Steve said.  
Rick and Mike glanced at him.  
"Calm down guys," Rick said.  
"Oh come on Rick, you love them," Mike said.  
"I know, I just see no reason to yell about it,"  
Rick said.  
"Hey...what's this?" Mike said reading the  
bottom of the poster. "They're having a contest for  
students! The band that wins....!"   
"What?" Rick asked. Mike was overcome  
with excitement.  
"It says the band that wins! Oh yeah!" Steve  
said.  
"What is it?" Rick muttered and looked at the  
poster. "The band that wins gets to perform before  
Deep Six. Well that is interesting," he said stoically and  
then began to jump up and down.  
"If we win! We'll be on stage! It's the break  
of a life time. This could put our band on the map!" he  
shouted.  
"We've gotta tell Raye," Rick said.  
"Raye? Why?" Mike asked.  
"Because she should sing with us," Rick said.  
"Wait a minute Rick. Sure we've messed  
around with her singing and stuff, but she's not in our  
band," Steve said.  
"Sure she is," Rick said.   
"Guys this is what leads to band break ups, a  
guy trying to get his girlfriend into the group," Mike  
said.  
"She's the best singer in Tokyo!" Rick shouted.  
"But she's not compatible with our band! We  
play rock, she's into that slow love stuff," Steve said.  
"We can compromise," Rick said.  
"But Rick, say we do get discovered, then we'll  
have to compromise a lot more," Steve said.  
"Steve, if we do this without her, her feelings  
will be hurt, and then she'll cry, but more importantly  
afer she cries she then she'll kill us each in a different,  
but equally painful way. I can't let that happen," Rick  
said.  
"I can't let her ruin our band," Steve said. "I  
know she's a good singer, but she doesn't fit."  
"Wait a minute guys, let's put this in  
perspective. We haven't even won the contest yet and  
we're worried about when we get discovered? Come  
on, let's get real here. Raye is a good singer, we can  
play plenty of songs with her singing, we just have to  
mix and match," Mike said.  
"Yeah," Rick said. Steve paused for a minute.  
"I don't like it, but I'm going to give this a  
chance because you're my friend. Remember though,  
this could be trouble," Steve said.  
"Only if you make the trouble," Rick said.  
"We'll see," Steve said.  
"Guys..let's put this back in perspective here.   
This is not some high school television show involving a  
bunch of well dressed teenagers no one can relate  
to...this is real life. I'm sure it'll work out," Mike said.  
"It had better," Rick and Steve said.   
  
"A contest to perform with Deep Six? I love  
Deep Six!" Raye shouted.  
"You do?" Rick asked in surprise.  
"Sure, I think the lead singer's cute," Raye  
said. "Cuter than you even."  
"Um...that's nice," Rick muttered.  
"Just kidding," Raye said. "Sure, I like the slow  
songs, but Deep Six sounds good, and it's one of the  
few bands I can play that will effectively drown out  
Serena's whining."  
"Oh...so you're interested?" Rick said.  
"Of course I am, but....are you sure I should be  
with your band? I mean we haven't really performed  
together. You're a rock band, I sing love songs." Raye  
said.  
"Well..if you don't want to...." Rick said.  
"I want to, but I just don't want to hurt either  
your band or your friendship," Raye said.  
"Thank you Raye, but we'll work it out," Rick  
said. "Besides, that song "Carry On" that we came up  
with, it needs a female lead singer anyway, otherwise  
it's a bit bland. It's what we like to call a rockfest.   
You'd be perfect."  
"Well I'll try," Raye said. "Rockfest? You  
couldn't do any better than that?"  
"Nope," Rick said.  
"Guess your lingo needs some help," Raye said.  
" 'Cha," Rick said.  
Raye glanced at him.   
  
"What a brilliant idea this was," Jaedite said.  
"Yes Jaedite," Argosante said. "But how do  
you know the Sailor Scouts will be at the concert?"  
"I have a plan to get them there. I hear this  
Deep Six band is one of the most popular in the  
country, and I'm sure those scouts would go if they  
were given free tickets," Jaedite said.  
"I see," Argosante said. "And what about the  
concert for students?"  
"Well...using one of those spies we created,  
I've learned that the Sailor Scouts' boyfriends are in a  
band. I figure they'll try out, and then we'll let them  
win, and that'll draw the scouts in to see them," Jaedite  
said.  
"Ah..so the spies have worked well?"  
"Not really, the spy got lucky. They are not  
very good."  
"Well that is because we're relying on a Jade  
Corp employee we had to train quickly instead of an  
experienced spy. What about the other one we sent to  
follow that kid with the cane."  
"That is a complete debacle. Apparently this  
kid is insane. He almost could tell we were following  
him. He ducked into sewers all over Tokyo just to  
elude my spy. I still don't know where this kid lives  
and the spy has turned up missing. What I would like  
to know is how the Sailor Scouts knew we were at that  
power plant."  
"I have no idea Jaedite. It was as much a  
surprise to me as a you."  
"Well at least we got enough energy to go  
ahead with the next operation."  
"Yes sir," Argosante said.  
  
Several days later.  
"Here we are," Raye said as she, and the three  
boys stood in line outside a large auditorium. There  
were at least a hundred bands there from the looks of  
it, all with their various equipment.   
"Looks like we've got a lot of competition,"  
Rick said.  
"Yeah, who'd have thought there'd be so many  
bands?" Mike asked.  
"Well, it is a big city," Steve said.  
I just hope we're good enough. Raye thought.   
Eventually the groups were all told to go inside. The  
auditorium consisted of a massive open space. Each  
band was told to set up in a certain area and the judges  
would be along eventually to each one to see who was  
the best. Their band was in the middle of the pack, so  
they had some time to wait.   
"Hey I recognize some of these groups," Mike  
said.  
"Yeah..over there is 'Skulls for Hire,'" Steve  
said.  
"And there's 'Skulls Skulls, and more Skulls,"  
Mike said.  
"There's 'Skull in Law' over here," Mike said.  
"Dead Skull"  
"Skull of Skulls"   
"The band formerly known as Skull"  
"And the Pretty Chorus of Pink Tulips.....of  
Skulls."  
"Speaking of that. Do you guys even have a  
name for this band yet?" Raye asked.  
"Sure...the um.....Big...big..what was it again?"  
Rick asked.  
"Big Crushers," Steve muttered realizing at that  
exact moment how stupid it sounded.  
"Big Crushers? What a stupid name," Raye  
said.  
"Hey, my father was named Big Crusher,"  
Mike said.  
"What?" The other three said.   
Mike just smiled.  
"How about Fujimori?" Rick said.  
"Your last name. What about it?" Steve asked.  
"No, we call the band 'Fujimori'. You know it  
sounds cool," Rick said.  
"It sounds stupid," Mike said.  
"Yeah, why Fujimori, why not Carlin, or  
Leslie," Steve said.  
"Or Hino," Raye said.  
"Hey....Why not Carlin, Leslie, or Hino?" Rick  
said.  
"What?" the other three said.  
"The bands name, "Why not Carlin, Leslie or  
Hino," see it's all weird," Rick said.  
"Yeah, I can see that," Mike said.  
"Sure...I guess it's kinda cool," Steve said.  
"I hate it," Raye said.  
"Ehh...." the other three said.  
When the judges finally got there the band members  
had not made any progress.  
"So what's your band's name," the head judge  
said.  
"We never agreed on a name," the four said in  
unison.  
"Interesting name," the judge muttered and  
wrote it down.  
"That's perfect!" The four said again in unison.  
"Are you going to play something or not?" the  
judge asked.  
"Oh..yeah..." Rick said. "Let's do it."  
The band then broke into a rendition of "Carry  
On," a song Raye had wrote the lyrics to, but Rick had  
written the music for, over a year ago.  
When it was done the judge thanked them and  
moved on.  
"That was great. I don't even care if we win,"  
Raye said.  
"Yeah, at least we showed we could do it when  
the pressure was on," Rick said.  
"Yeah, who cares if we win or not," Mike said.  
"You three are lying through your teeth," Steve  
said.  
"Yes we are," the other three said.  
An hour later the announcement came.  
"The winner is the band, "We never agreed on  
a name!" the judge said.  
"That's just great, they haven't decided yet,"  
Mike muttered.  
"Shut up Mike!" The three others said and  
began cheering. Rick even hugged Raye in the  
excitement. Mike and Steve thought about hugging  
each other, but decided they'd better not.  
  
  
As the judge walked to his car later that night, a  
figure emerged from the shadows.  
"You did as you were told," the figure said.  
"Yes, it wasn't hard, they would have won  
anyway," the judge said.  
"Ah, I see," the figure said. "Your service is at  
an end," he said and pulled out a crystal. It began to  
flash and send light into the judge's eyes.  
"Remember nothing of me, you did your job  
today, and never saw me. They were the correct band  
anyway," the figure said.  
"I will not remember you," the judge said and  
fell unconscious.  
"Good," the figure said and walked away.   
He'll wake up in a few minutes and not know what he  
has done. A car sped up in front of him and he got  
into the back.  
"Well Argosante?" Jaedite asked.  
"The mission was a success, and luckily the  
judge was going to pick that band with Sailor Mars in it  
anyway. Now he won't be suspicious of anything,"  
Argosante said.  
"Good. I'm being very careful. I want nothing  
to be left to chance," Jaedite said.  
"Of course Jaedite," Argosante said. "Some  
would say you are being overly cautious, but I agree  
with your position. If your efforts gain you a second of  
surprise over the Sailor Scouts, it may be just enough  
to win."  
"Very true. You are a good tactician  
Argosante. Now we must make preparations. Is our  
Army Commander ready?"  
"Yes, Tempkin is ready. He used to be one of  
the executives, that means he has leadership skills,  
cunning, and a tinge of evil in him," Argosante said.  
"Argosante, are you being humorous?" Jaedite  
asked.  
"Well...I've seen a lot of the Jade Corp staff  
with their human attitudes. Apparently executives are  
not that well liked for some reason."  
"Hmm...curious," Jaedite said.  
  
The next day.   
Principal Oksua felt it was strange to be trying  
to address the students during lunch, considering half of  
them weren't even from his school. Still, he did it  
anyway.  
"Your attention please!" he bellowed.   
Everyone gradually quieted down and looked at him.  
"Thank you. I'm sure you all know about this  
Deep Six concert," Oksua said.  
Most of the students cheered.  
"Well...I've been given enough free tickets for  
the entire school, and any left over are welcome to you  
others here," Oksua said. Most of the people stood up  
and hurried towards him.  
"Oh no you don't!" he shouted. Everyone  
froze. "They will be distributed in an orderly fashion.   
I'll have none of this riot stuff! Now....I will call you're  
name. If you're interested, come up and get a ticket."  
The crowd of students waited anxiously as  
Oksua read off the names.  
"Like we need tickets anyway," Mike said and  
laughed as he sat at the usual table.  
"And we've got front row seats thanks to you,"  
Lita said.  
"Great, we'll be performing in front of the  
school, this could kick some serious rear," Steve said.  
"Yeah," Rick said. "Right...."  
"Again with that lingo.." Raye said.  
"Say..did anyone give Darien a ticket?" Serena  
asked.  
"Uh..well..they only gave us four tickets total,"  
Raye said.  
"Oh..." Serena said. "Well...I'm sure he's not  
into that stuff anyway," Serena said.  
  
Across the courtyard.  
Well if this isn't a negaverse plot nothing is.   
Patterson thought leaning back in his chair. Of course if  
I try and tell the scouts they'll dismiss it. Oh well...you  
can't win them all.  
  
That night, the arena was packed with people  
as they crammed to get inside. The girls had arrived  
early and didn't have to face the crowd. Meanwhile  
backstage.  
"Are we ready for this?" Raye asked.  
"Oh you bet your butt we are," Rick said.  
"Yeah, we may be nervous, but that's not going  
to stop us," Steve said.  
"Yeah, at worse we can mess up and  
embarrass ourselves in front of our favorite band and  
half the city," Mike said.  
"Shut up!" The other three said.  
"Ten minutes," said the stage manager  
knocking in the door.  
"Let's do it," Raye said.  
  
Nearby.  
"When do I attack?" Commander Tempkin  
said.  
"After Sailor Mars' band performs. You'll  
catch the scouts when they least expect it," Argosante  
said. "Good luck."  
"Yes sir," Tempkin said.  
  
The lights dimmed and the crowd, mainly filled  
with students, cheered.   
"Here they come," Lita said.  
"This is exciting," Mina said.  
The curtain rose revealing Raye, Rick, Mike,  
and Steve ready to play.  
"Okay...here goes," Rick said.   
And they began to play "Carry On."  
The crowd began to get into it as they kept  
going on and Raye was singing the lyrics she had  
written personally. They hit the guitar solo. Steve  
nailed it and the crowd roared.   
When the song finished the crowd began to yell  
and shout.  
"We did it," Rick said.  
"Yeah, and we've got one more song to go,"  
Raye said. "But this is your turn."  
"You've got it," Rick said and took the  
microphone.  
"This is a special number Raye wrote in honor  
of someone who I'm sure everyone knows deserves it.   
Sailor Moon, if you're out there! This ones for you!"  
Rick shouted.  
Serena had to clamp a hand over her mouth to  
keep from screaming. It wouldn't have mattered since  
most of the crowd would have drowned her out.  
Wow, a song about me. She thought.   
How ironic. Tempkin thought waiting in the  
wings.  
"Excuse me, this message came for you," a  
voice said to the girls in the front row.  
"What?" Lita asked. There was an usher  
standing there.  
"Who's it from?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know, it was just given to me," the  
usher said. Amy took it, it was a note wrapped in  
string. She opened it.  
"After his next song....duck," she read.  
"What does that mean?" Lita asked.  
"It means we have to watch out. We've gotten  
two similar messages to this and they've both been  
right. We can't leave during this song or our friends  
wouldn't understand, but once it ends we have to be  
careful," Amy said.  
"That's just great," Lita said.  
"For once I hope they're wrong," Mina said.  
  
And they began to play "She's got the power"  
with Rick doing the vocals. Once again they did it  
flawlessly and the audience went wild.  
Tempkin waited as the band left the stage.   
Meanwhile Deep Six headed out to begin to play. The  
crowd let out a collective shout of anticipation..   
Tempkin ran onto the stage and pulled out an energy  
crystal.  
"He's not with the band," Lita said noticing him.  
"Everyone down!" Amy shouted. The four girls  
dropped below their seat seconds before the hall was  
filled with energy. The rest of the audience were  
knocked unconscious immediately.  
"Success!" Tempkin yelled.   
  
"What's going on?" Rick said from backstage  
as he heard the cries.  
"They must have been cheering for the band,"  
Steve said.  
"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "They already  
cheered, this sounded different."  
And suddenly they were surrounded by several people  
with devilish grins on their faces. Stage hands  
converted by the negaverse.  
"Uh oh," the four said.  
"Well...this is a surprise isn't it?" Tempkin said  
emerging from the stage.  
"On three..." Rick whispered..  
"One, two, three!" he shouted. The four all  
leapt at one of the people and ran forward. Raye  
kicked one who fell immediately to the ground and she  
dashed by. Rick did a similar move and was on his  
way. Steve barreled through one and kept going.   
Mike just dodged around two of the soldiers as they  
tried to grab him.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Tempkin said and blasted  
Mike with the energy crystal. The other three were still  
split up from each other. A group of soldiers emerged  
in front of Steve, who barreled into them only to be  
grabbed by one. Tempkin zapped him. Rick kicked  
another and began to fight. He knocked down four  
before being hit by a blast of energy. Raye has slipped  
through the defense and hurried through a door.  
I can't help them now. She thought. Need to  
transform. The door she had come through burst open  
and twenty Stage hands emerged following her.  
Great, she muttered.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
And the four scouts still in the arena  
transformed and stood up.   
"Now..where'd he go?" Sailor Moon said  
angrily.   
"The Sailor Scouts? Still conscious?" Tempkin  
said with shock walking back onto the stage.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
The three girls shouted catching Tempkin  
completely off guard considering he expected the  
scouts to say their usual speech. He was hit with all  
three attacks and thrown back into a drum set.  
"You impudent fools!" he shouted. "All forces  
attack!"  
  
Out of every doorway in the entire arena,  
negaverse drones emerged and menacingly filled the  
aisles. They weren't completely human in appearance  
anymore. Their skin was grey and they were wearing a  
form of body armor as well helmets which covered  
their faces. The four scouts looked around in shock.  
"Your Sailor Scout powers are no match for  
our army," Tempkin shouted. "Attack."  
And the army surged at them.  
  
Raye wanted to stop to catch her breath, but  
she couldn't. Her pursuers seemed to be gaining. She  
rounded a corner and the sight she saw caused her to  
smile. As the group followed her around the corner  
they were hit with a barrage of roses, end first, which  
knocked them to the ground.  
"Those are some roses you got there," Raye  
said.  
"Home grown," Tuxedo Mask replied. "You  
get transformed. I'll handle these jokers."   
The small enemy group began to stand up.   
Tuxedo Mask nailed one with his extending staff, and  
swung around taking two more to the ground.   
Looks like he's got things well in hand. Raye  
thought and pulled out her power stick.  
"Mars Star Power!" She shouted.  
  
The army charged. The four scouts did the  
only thing they felt they could. They jumped into the  
air. The stunned army could only watch. The four flew  
very high, but began to come down. The army readied  
itself, but all four managed to land on one of their  
assailants and with a smaller jump reached the now  
unguarded doors. Into the lobby they raced. The army  
began to surge out of the arena as well.  
"We have to find a better place to fight this  
army or we'll be overwhelmed for sure," Mercury said.  
"Are you sure there's anywhere we could go?   
There's thousands of them," Jupiter said.  
"Yeah, we'd need our own army to stop them,"  
Venus said as the girls dashed out of the arena and saw  
in front of them hundreds of Self Defense Force and  
Police vehicles and several thousand troops.  
"Well....looks likes we're going to see some  
action," General Nagumo said standing behind a car.   
"Well..that's..um convenient," Jupiter said.  
"What do we do now?" Venus asked.  
"My suggestion, is we get out of the way,"  
Sailor Moon said and the four hurried away from the  
exits as the negaverse army came out only to see what  
awaited them. The wave of troops stopped in shock.   
Both sides stopped and stared at each other for a full  
minute. Then without any orders, both forces raced  
towards each other letting out battle cries as the melee  
began.  
"Let's find that leader," Sailor Moon said.  
"Good thinking," Sailor Jupiter said. The four  
scouts searched for a side entrance and found it to be  
locked.  
"Oh well...so we destroy a little private  
property," Jupiter muttered. "Jupiter Thunder Clap  
Zap  
The door blew apart and the four ran back  
inside.  
  
Tuxedo Mask knocked the last enemy soldier  
aside leaving them all knocked out on the ground.  
"Heh," he said and moved forward. A sword  
swung at him. He barely sidestepped it. Argosante  
stood there.  
"Ah....I've heard of you," he said.  
"Have you?" Tuxedo Mask replied and swung  
his staff at him.  
"No, I think not," Argosante said and blocked  
it casually with his sword. The two faced off and the  
fight began.  
  
"What's going on around here!" Tempkin  
shouted standing on the stage alone.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" Mars shouted and  
hit him in the back. Tempkin felt the pain and stepped  
forward only to fall off the stage. The other scouts  
rushed in the door.  
"You all dare to take me on!" Tempkin yelled  
raising his crystal.   
"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled  
and the yellow energy chain knocked the crystal out of  
his hand and to the ground.   
"No!" he shouted.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
The two attacks hit him head on as he just didn't care  
anymore, he staggered even farther backwards.  
"You'd better heal him Sailor Moon," Mars  
suggested.  
"Right," Sailor Moon began to say, before  
Argosante leapt out in front of the injured Tempkin and  
grabbed him. Then the knight raced out the door.  
Tuxedo Mask jumped off the stage and began  
his pursuit. The sound of screeching tires, while  
surprising, also told him it would be of little use to keep  
running. He turned back and smashed the energy  
crystal to pieces. The people began to regain  
consciousness.  
"The negaverse? Using cars?" Venus asked in  
surprise. The other scouts shrugged.  
"Tuxedo Mask! Where'd you come from?"  
Sailor Moon asked.  
"I managed to get some backrow seats,"  
Tuxedo Mask replied.   
"Uh...sorry about that," Mars said nervously.  
"We should check on the army," Sailor Jupiter  
suggested.  
"What army?" Sailor Mars asked.   
  
The Self Defense Forces and the Police were  
all outside, some more injured than others, but intact.   
The negaverse army was gone however.  
"Where'd they go?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"We were tearing into them, and then this light  
came from somewhere and blinded us. Then they were  
gone. We don't know how," General Nagumo said.   
"I have a pretty good idea," came a familiar  
voice to all of them. D.V. Patterson climbed out of an  
open manhole.   
"I can't begin to tell you how bad that looks,"  
Mars said.  
"The sewer. Hmm...ingenious. I'd follow  
them, but I doubt we'd be able to pick up the trail,"  
Nagumo said.  
"It would be hard to find," Patterson said.  
"Well it looks like you were right about this  
place being a target," Nagumo said.   
"It had all the warning signs," Patterson said.   
"Well we were a match for them today...too  
bad bullets don't work though, we had to fight those  
suckers hand to hand." Nagumo said.  
"Well at least you hit them hard," William  
Patterson said walking up with a black eye.  
"Hey! We did a lot too!" Sailor Moon  
shouted.   
"And we appreciate it," Nagumo said.  
"Don't knock it Sailor Moon, we needed them  
today, let them enjoy it" Jupiter said.  
"I know, I know," Sailor Moon said.  
"I've got to check on the guys," Mars said and  
hurried back inside the concert hall. The others for  
lack of anything else to do followed.  
"They're in a hurry aren't they?" Nagumo  
asked.  
"They're busy people General," D.V. Patterson  
said.  
"So they are," Nagumo said. 


	25. Chapter 25

025: "Ambush"   
"A negaverse army...." Luna trailed.  
"I wonder where they got them," Serena said.  
"Probably from that corporation Jaedite is  
running."  
"Oh, yeah, that would make sense. So what  
are we supposed to do about it?"  
"I don't know. This changes things. You'll  
have to be careful. You may find yourself facing a  
whole horde of them at some point."  
"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for them," Serena  
said.  
  
"Tempkin! You have failed miserably!" Jaedite  
shouted.  
"I'm sorry sir," Tempkin said.  
"How is it that the Sailor Scouts were not hit  
with the first attack?"  
"Sir, they had ducked when I appeared."  
"You should have remained hidden."  
"Sir there was no way I could hit everyone  
unless I took an exposed position!"  
"Did you not attack quickly, Tempkin?"  
Argosante asked.  
"Yes sir, the Sailor Scouts couldn't have  
ducked when they realized I was there and managed to  
avoid being hit," Tempkin said.  
"So they must have known in advance,"  
Argosante said.  
"Who would tell them!" Jaedite shouted.  
"We don't know sir," Argosante and Tempkin  
said.  
"Are you telling me we have a leak in our  
midst?" Jaedite said.  
"Possibly," Argosante said. "But considering  
the precautions we took to keep our negaverse  
warriors under control, who could have possibly  
figured it out?"  
"Tempkin! Investigate this immediately!"  
Jaedite shouted.  
"Yes sir," Tempkin said and hurried out of the  
office.  
"The army has proven to be a mixed success,"  
Argosante said.  
"I need total success," Jaedite replied.  
"Yes sir, and I hope to give it to you.   
Unfortunately the humans and their defense forces  
arrived in time to engage our army and keep them busy.   
If they had not arrived when they did, the Sailor Scouts  
would have been ours."  
"I'd like to think so," Jaedite said. "How goes  
our other operation?"  
"Ah....it was completed without a hitch. You  
now have the three warriors you were looking for,"  
Argosante said.  
"Good," Jaedite said.   
"If I may ask sir. There are five sailor scouts,  
but only three warriors. Why make only three?"  
"I don't have that much energy Argosante. I  
would have liked to make five, but you forget I have  
you and the army. That means I have five ways to  
attack."  
"Ah..I see."  
"And in fact I already have a mission. I'm  
eager to test our new warriors out."  
"What is the plan?" Argosante said.  
"You Argosante will attack Sailor Moon. I  
want to make sure someone competent is handling  
things. You can try to destroy her, but your attack's  
main goal is to keep her away from the others."  
"Of course. And what if Tuxedo Mask shows  
up?" Argosante asked.  
"Retreat, I don't want to risk losing your skills."  
Jaedite said.  
"And what will be occurring while I am  
fighting?"  
"I am going to send our three warriors to take  
on Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus wherever they are.   
Since that is what they were trained to do of course?"  
"And what of Sailor Mercury?"  
"One of my spies has noticed that Sailor  
Mercury always attends a computer class on this day of  
the week. I will send the army to surround the place.   
When Mercury emerges to help her friends, we'll  
ambush her."  
"It sounds like we can destroy at least four of  
the Sailor Scouts in one fell swoop."  
"That is what I'm hoping. With them gone, our  
forces can crush Sailor Moon. Speed is essential we  
must finish the scouts off quickly so we can finish them  
before the humans find out."  
"Of course, I will make the preparations,"  
Argosante said.  
  
Later that day.  
"There is the target," Tempkin said pointing at  
the small office building that housed Amy's computer  
classroom. He was currently sticking his head out of a  
manhole. There wasn't sufficient cover on the ground  
for them to lay a trap, so they had to come up from  
below.  
"Are the troops in position?" he asked down a  
subordinate.  
"Yes sir. We have completely surrounded the  
building," a subordinate said.  
"Good," Tempkin said and pulled out a cellular  
phone. The use of the phones were a good way to  
save the negaenergy it would take to communicate  
otherwise.   
He dialed a few numbers.   
"Argosante, we're in position."  
"Excellent, the warriors are in position as well.   
We can now proceed," Argosante replied.  
  
"Amy, there's a message for you in the office,"  
Her computer school teacher said walking up to her  
work station.  
"A message?" Amy asked and headed for the  
office. I wonder who it could be from. When she  
reached the office she was handed a note rolled up and  
tied with a string.  
One of these? There must be trouble. She  
thought.  
She opened the letter. Her eyes widened as  
she read the words.  
Scouts about to be attacked. The negaverse  
army is waiting in the sewers to ambush you. Watch  
out.  
What do I do? I have to warn the others, and I  
have to find someway to get out of here. She thought.  
Amy hurried to the girl's room and pulled out  
her communicators.  
"Come in everybody," She said.  
"What is it Amy?" Serena asked. "Ahh.!" She  
shouted and her face disappeared.  
"Serena!" Amy shouted. There was no answer.  
"Raye, Mina, Lita! Are you there?" Amy  
asked. No response.  
It's already started. She thought. I've got to  
hurry she thought and pressed another button on her  
communicator. A few seconds later the face of  
Patterson appeared.  
"Patterson, call the army. I need their help,"  
Amy said.  
"You too?" Patterson said in surprise.  
"Everyone needs their help right now."  
"Oh no," Amy said.  
"They're already on their way."  
"All right," Amy said ad her eyes narrowed.  
  
Minutes earlier.   
Mina had flipped forward off of the balance  
beam and landed perfectly.   
"Still got it," She said and began to stretch.  
She didn't usually practice her gymnastics after  
school, but today she felt the need to do something she  
really liked to take her mind off school and he  
negaverse. Never mind that she was never going to  
beat Romanova if she didn't practice. Now it was just  
her and the skills she had learned through the years.   
She heard a scream from the locker room. Mina  
pivoted on her bare feet towards the locker room door  
to see one of her fellow gymnasts came racing out.   
"What is it?" Mina said.  
"A...a..I don't know!" The gymnast screeched  
and hurried out the door. The locker room door  
slammed open and a human from dressed in black from  
head to foot, with a gold trim along it's pants. The  
figure wore a dark visor over his eyes and had dark  
black hair trimmed with gold. In it's right hand it  
carried a sword of golden energy mixed with black.   
"Hmm...what do I care for manners. I do not  
fear a girls locker room," The figure in a decidedly male  
voice, said. "Ah...so there you are Sailor Venus." He  
said.   
"Who are you?" Mina said, not hiding her fear  
very well.  
"I am called Cyclonas. Servant of evil," he  
said.  
"Just what we need, another servant of evil,"  
Mina muttered.  
"Do not mock me!" Cyclonas said and his  
sword flickered and then shot a blast over her head.  
"Now, it is time to fight," Cyclonas said.  
"Joy," Mina said. If I'm going to fight I'm  
going to have to transform. How am I going to do that  
with my power stick in my gym bag in my locker?   
Mina thought. After all, leotards didn't have pockets.   
She realized this as Cyclonas ran towards her.  
  
Lita threw the cookbook against the wall in  
disgust.  
"This doesn't look right," She said angrily  
looking at the plate of food she had made.  
"What did I do wrong?" she asked. There  
was a knock at her door.  
"I wonder who that is." she said to herself. "If  
it's a salesman, I'll knock his block off."  
She looked through the peephole to see the  
distorted view of a figure dressed in back with green  
trimmed pants, and a dark black hairdo trimmed with  
dark green.  
"Uh oh," Lita said and backed up just as a  
green and black energy sword smashed through the  
door which itself was soon kicked open. In strode a  
figure very similar looking to Mina's foe.   
"Knock, knock, who's there...death!" the  
warrior said. "Prepare to meet your fate at the hands  
of Optimis, Sailor Jupiter!"   
"Optimis? What a pathetic name," Lita said.  
"Hah, my name is the least of your troubles as  
you will soon feel my wrath," Optimis said and swung  
his sword.  
  
  
Raye sat in front of the fire calmly, waiting for a  
sign to tell her what was going to happen.  
"Sacred fires. What can you tell me about the  
future?" Raye asked.  
Instantly thoughts of danger appeared in her  
mind. Her eyes widened and she whirled around. The  
door slid open revealing a darkly dressed figure with an  
outfit trimmed in red. He, not unexpectedly, had dark  
black hair with red trim.  
"Who are you?" Raye shouted.  
"Rodamus, but let's spare the pleasantries  
Sailor Mars!" he shouted and swung a red and black  
energy sword at her. She barely avoided it and turned  
to face him.  
"Hah, this is an easy assignment," Rodamus  
said.  
  
Serena had been walking down the street  
searching for something to do with herself. Amy was at  
computer class, Mina was at gymnastics, she hadn't  
seen Raye or Lita, so she was just left to wander. Then  
the call had come. The thing about the communicators  
the scouts had was that they didn't beep, it wasn't  
necessary, as a scout could just sense that the message  
was coming through. It made keeping their identities  
secret much easier. At this point in her walk Serena  
sensed her communicator was on and she pulled it out.   
"Come in everybody," Amy was saying.  
"What is it Amy?" Serena replied before she  
noticed Argosante running right at her, his sword  
menacingly at the ready.   
"Ah!" She shouted and ducked Argosante's  
first blow, simultaneously running forward and by the  
knight. She raced down the street, Argosante  
followed. Serena clutched the communicator in her  
hand, but didn't have time to use it.   
"Come on Sailor Moon! Stand and fight!"  
Argosante said.  
"Not on your life!" Serena shouted. How does  
he know I am? She asked herself.  
  
"Why hasn't Sailor Mercury come out? The  
battle is already underway. You'd think she'd care  
about her friends," Tempkin said still peering out of the  
sewer about ten minutes after his original  
reconnaissance.  
"I don't know sir," a subordinate said.  
"Ahem..." came a guttural voice from behind  
them followed by the sound of a large group of people  
clearing their throats. Tempkin whirled around to see a  
large force of Self Defense Force and Police personnel  
standing behind them.  
"Uh oh," Tempkin said.   
And the battle began. The humans rushed  
against the negaverse troops and ambushed the  
ambushers. Mercury emerged from the school, hearing  
the sound of battle beneath a nearby manhole cover.   
"Need a lift?" Mr. Patterson said standing next  
to a military jeep.   
"Thank you," Mercury said and hopped inside.  
"Where to?" Patterson asked.  
"I'm not sure," Mercury realized.  
  
Mina back flipped, narrowly avoiding  
Cyclonas's swipe with his sword.   
"Hah, nothing I can't handle," Cyclonas said  
and charged again. Mina did a cartwheel to the side  
and kept doing it. Cyclonas turned and raced towards  
where he expected her to come out of the move. He  
struck with his sword, but Mina reversed and went  
back the other way sweeping around the gym floor and  
coming out in front of the locker room. She dashed  
inside and turned her combination lock hurriedly.   
Cyclonas ran in the door and brought his sword to  
bear. Mina stood back, he swung downward. She  
flipped off of a bench in the room and landed a few feet  
away. He swung at her. She ran forward along the  
bench and jumped over him. He whirled around and  
swung at her. She pulled an open locker door even  
farther open and blocked the blow. Then she kicked  
with her bare right foot and hit Cyclonas in the chest.  
He stepped back a moment. Mina went for the third  
number. Cyclonas swung, Mina ducked and the sword  
hit the lock, as well as most of the door, and blew it  
apart. Mina gathered her strength and pushed into her  
foe, who was so surprised by his abrupt attack he  
couldn't plant his feet and he crashed to the ground   
Mina grabbed her gym bag out of her locker and raced  
out the door, pulling out her power stick as she went.  
"Venus star power!" She shouted.  
  
Lita ducked the sword attack of Optimis easily  
and came up under him. She pushed forward with both  
of her hands and smashed into his chest. Optimis was  
pushed backwards and out into her yard, he stood  
back up and hurried to the door. Lita slammed the  
door right into him, knocking him right back into the  
yard. She then ran out the door, digging her heel into  
his chest as she did so. He stood up angrily and  
followed her. She ran across her lawn and leapt over a  
hedge. He did the same, only he caught his foot on the  
hedge and fell forward landing on his face.  
"Dang it!" he shouted. Lita rounded a corner  
and went out of sight.  
"This is harder than I expected," Optimis  
muttered and ran down the sidewalk after her.  
  
Rodamus's second attack had come before  
Raye expected it, and the only move she could think of  
to dodge it was to drop to the floor. Rodamus quickly  
brought his sword around and prepared to swing down  
with it. She kicked both of his shins and rolled out of  
the way. The sword slammed into the floor of the  
room. Raye stood up and ran out the door. Rodamus  
took some time to extricate his sword, but soon  
followed.  
"What's happening?" Chad and her grandfather  
said practically in unison as they emerged from their  
rooms.   
"Run!" Raye shouted.  
Rodamus burst out the door.  
"What the..." Chad said.  
"Shut up," Rodamus said and blasted both  
Chad and Raye's grandfather with his sword. They  
crumpled to the ground. He looked around. Raye had  
disappeared.  
"She must have gone into the forest," Rodamus  
said noticing the dense foliage near the temple.  
  
Serena huffed and puffed as she ran through the  
intersection. Argosante moved to follow when a bus  
cut him off and soon the rest of oncoming traffic was in  
his way.   
"No matter!" he shouted and jumped over it  
and landed on the opposite sidewalk. The only  
problem was that Serena was nowhere to be found.  
"Where'd she go?" Argosante shouted in the  
midst of the crowd of people on the street. They all  
stopped to look at him.  
"Humans be thankful I have not come for you  
today!" Argosante said and ran down the street in the  
direction he thought Serena had gone.  
  
"It is time for battle Sailor Venus!" Cyclonas  
yelled emerging from the ladies' locker room a second  
time.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Came a cry and  
a golden chain of energy slammed into Cyclonas's right  
side. He whirled towards it's source. Sailor Venus  
stood there, her eyes narrowed.  
"You were saying something about a battle.   
I'm ready," She said.  
"Excellent!" Cyclonas shouted and brought his  
sword around. He fired a quick blast. Venus leapt into  
the air. Cyclonas did so as well and readied his sword.   
Venus flipped forward and swung her feet down. They  
smashed into Cyclonas's head and he fell face forward  
towards the ground. He hit hard and was slow getting  
up. Venus landed with her back towards him. She  
turned to face him, he threw another sword blast at her.   
This one caught her in the chest and pushed her  
backwards into a pile of mats which crashed under her  
weight.   
"Hah!" He shouted.  
"Hah yourself!" Venus shouted and stood up.   
He charged, she flipped over him and turned.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She shouted.   
The attack nailed Cyclonas and threw him backwards  
into the wall. He staggered up and fired another sword  
blast. Venus leapt out of the way. Cyclonas dashed to  
an exit.  
"We shall meet again," he said and ran out.  
  
Optimis hadn't expected Sailor Jupiter to  
attack him from where a retaining wall was supposed to  
be. What he hadn't counted on was the drainage pipe  
located in the side of a hill. He had rounded the corner  
quickly only to be struck from his left side and be  
pushed straight into the street. A van raced towards  
him. He dived out of the way and reached the opposite  
sidewalk. The street became clear, he fired his sword  
at Jupiter. Jupiter dodged it.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap...." Jupiter began.   
Optimis attack with his sword again before she could  
finish. Jupiter rolled out of the way. A car raced down  
the street. Jupiter jumped onto it and then off again in  
an instant catching Optimis off guard. He swung his  
sword up to face her, but she hit at an angle that the  
sword had no effect and Optimis was plowed into the  
ground. Jupiter then began to punch her fallen enemy.   
Optimis used all his force to push her off of him.   
"Jupiter thunderclap Crash!" She yelled  
quickly. The lightning smashed into a bolt from  
Optimis's sword, but hit the warrior in the chest, merely  
weakened. Optimis backed up, still kneeling. Jupiter  
also was on one knee.   
"You face a choice Jupiter. Continue this fight  
now, and risk death, or let me withdraw and let us  
settle this some other time," Optimis said. Jupiter  
merely narrowed her eyes and waited. Optimis stood  
up. So did Jupiter. Then Optimis turned and ran away  
down the sidewalk. Jupiter let him go.   
We'll settle this another time. She thought.   
  
"Where is she?" Rodamus said in frustration  
emerging from the forest he had just thoroughly  
searched and waking in front of the Cherry Hill temple  
again. He didn't see the figure standing on the roof  
above him.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" she shouted.   
Rodamus turned in her direction but didn't look up.  
The fireballs hit him and he yelled in pain. She pressed  
her advantage and leapt off the top of her house and  
stuck out her foot. She connected and knocked  
Rodamus backwards. He stumbled down the steps of  
the temple. Mars carefully approached the edge. To  
her shock Rodamus appeared in the air in front of her  
and chopped down with his sword. She stepped back,  
he swung hard, she stepped back again, he swung  
again, and she dodged a third time sweeping under him  
and taking out his legs. He fell to the ground.   
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She yelled again.   
Rodamus rolled backwards and stood up avoiding the  
blast.  
"This is only the beginning," he said and then  
leapt backwards down the numerous temple steps.   
Soon he was gone.  
"Weird," she said as behind her, Chad and her  
grandfather began to show signs of movement.  
Good, they're okay. She thought. That sword must  
have only stunned them.  
  
"Where are you wimp!" Argosante shouted  
walking into the darkened alley. He didn't expect  
Sailor Moon to drop kick him the head following that  
remark, but that's just what she did flying out of the  
shadows and hitting her target perfectly. He fell  
backward. Sailor Moon bounced off of him and out  
into the street. Argosante stood up and followed, only  
Sailor Moon was running, she turned and did her usual  
drop kick nailing him in the head again. He stepped  
back and Sailor Moon leapt at him, punching him in the  
face with great force. He staggered back again. Sailor  
Moon went for his chest. He swung down with his  
sword, Sailor Moon sidestepped right into his open  
hand. He hit her across the torso with his hand and she  
fell back. He readied his sword and swung  
downward. She kicked up with her right foot and hit  
his sword hand, knocking the sword out of his fist a  
second before it would have hit her. It flew by her  
head and stuck into the ground. Sailor Moon rolled  
backward using Venus aura and grabbed the sword out  
of the ground with Jupiter's aura. She then held it  
awkwardly but firmly and faced him.  
"Now what are you going to do?" Sailor Moon  
asked.  
"Hmmm," Argosante said and turned before  
racing back down the street.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Sailor Moon said and  
waving the sword she charged after him.  
  
"My forces have failed," Jaedite said. "I have  
to recall them before all is lost."  
He pulled out a phone.  
"Tempkin!" he shouted.  
"Sir!" Tempkin replied amidst the chaos of the  
battle he was fighting.  
"Pull out?"  
"How sir?"  
"Use a blinder."  
"But sir...the human forces are in the sewers  
too." Tempkin said.  
"Then go above ground, get the army to follow  
you and then use the blinder," Jaedite said.  
"Yes sir," Tempkin said. "I'll try."  
"Argosante!" Jaedite shouted after dialing  
another number.  
"Yes?" Argosante said nervously.  
"Retreat. This mission is aborted."  
"I've been trying to retreat for some time sir,"  
Argosante said. Sailor Moon was still at his heels  
swinging his own sword at him.  
  
Tempkin and the rest of the negaverse forces  
raced out of the manholes as quickly as they could.   
They didn't expect more army troops to appear on the  
street and run at them, but that's just what happened.   
The rest of the human force emerged from the  
manholes and the brawl began anew. Tempkin  
hurriedly pulled out the blinder and threw it. The area  
was bathed with light and the negaverse troops,  
specially adapted to be able to see, all jumped back  
into the sewers.  
Tempkin dropped to the ground first and  
instead of feeling the splash of murky water at his feet  
he felt a hard jolt.   
"This is strange. " Tempkin said and looked at  
the ground to see that the water had been turned to ice.   
More troops dropped down and were just as  
surprised.  
"What's going on down here?" Tempkin said.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Came a cry from  
ahead of them A cold wind swept through the tunnel  
and hit them all knocking them onto the icy surface.  
"Enjoy the trip home," came Sailor Mercury's  
voice from down the tunnel.  
"Get her!" Tempkin said and tried to stand up  
only to slip on the ice and crash to the ground. More  
soldiers tried to stand up only to slip and fall.   
  
"So were they there?" Mr. Patterson asked as  
he pulled Sailor Mercury out of a manhole.  
"Yes, right where we expected them. I'm sure  
they'll be less inclined to take the sewer route next  
time," Mercury said with a slight grin.  
  
Argosante jumped into a pond and began to  
swim across it. Sailor Moon stopped at the edge. She  
watched the hilarious scene of the negaverse's best  
soldier swimming for his life across the lake and began  
laughing.  
"Run you coward!" she shouted and continued  
to laugh.   
A rose flew through the air and stuck into the  
ground.  
"How dare the forces of evil disturb the peace  
of those with pure hearts," Tuxedo Mask said standing  
atop a light pole.  
"You're a little late," Sailor Moon muttered.  
"Oh...sorry," Tuxedo Mask said and landed on  
the ground next to her.   
"It's all right, I took care of things," Sailor  
Moon said swinging the sword around.  
"I guess you did," Tuxedo Mask said. 


	26. Chapter 26

026: "Chad asserts himself"   
"Hey Raye," Chad said as Raye arrived home  
from school. He had been sweeping the ground around  
the temple courtyard as part of his daily chores.  
"Oh, hi Chad, what have you been up to?"  
Raye asked.  
"I got myself a job."  
"A job? Where?"  
"Jade Corporation."  
"Jade Corporation!" Raye said in surprise.  
"Yeah I know, it's pretty important sounding  
isn't it? Well I'm just a mail room clerk, but I wanted  
to earn some money to pay you back for letting me stay  
here. I was just going to tell your grandfather about it  
now."  
"Uh...yeah..well as long as it doesn't interfere  
with your chores I'm sure he won't mind," Raye said.   
Chad walked inside the house leaving Raye to think  
about it.  
He's working for Jade Corp. It could be  
dangerous, but how can I tell him? Of course, maybe  
having someone in Jade Corp might be useful. I've  
gotta tell Amy. She thought and hurried back down the  
temple steps.  
  
"If you ask me, political events aren't worth  
photographing anymore. They're all the same,"  
Serena's father was saying as she walked in the door.  
"Yes dear," Mrs. Tsukino was saying.  
"Dad, what are you doing home so early?"  
Serena asked.  
"Oh, I'm home because I have to go to these  
political rallies tonight and take pictures of them, and  
my boss let me come home and rest for it," her father  
said.   
"Oh, that's interesting," Serena said.  
"No it isn't. Politics is so boring," her father  
said.  
"But this years different. There are those two  
candidates that everyone in the city seems to be getting  
behind," Serena said.  
"She's right. Things are heating up," Mrs.  
Tsukino said.  
"Yeah, well it can't get that exciting," her father  
said. Serena took the opportunity to head up to her  
room. Luna was sitting there on her bed.   
"Hi Luna. Anything happen that I should know  
about?" Serena asked.  
"No, Serena, and that's what worries me,"  
Luna said.  
"What?"  
"The negaverse has not been very active during  
the past few days. Any time that happens. I worry."  
"Maybe they've given up," Serena said.  
"Not likely."  
"I know, still we can all dream can't we?"  
Serena said. "You're right though. How long has it  
been now. A week? And considering they've got  
those warriors of theirs, I wonder why they haven't  
attacked."  
"Could it be they're trying something bigger  
and better?"  
"If they are, we could be in trouble, but I don't  
see how I'm supposed to find out."  
"Why don't you try visiting Jade Corp  
headquarters?" Luna asked.  
"Luna, they know who I am, don't you think  
that would be a little hard to pull off."  
"You have the Luna Pen you know," Luna said.  
"True, but I don't think we should try anything  
yet," Serena said.  
"Why? What possible reason could you  
have?"  
"Because if I use the Luna Pen, I'll have to go  
alone and I don't want to risk it," Serena said. The  
Luna Pen could be used by any scout, but its power  
could only be used by one person at a time.  
"Risk it? Serena we need to know what's  
going on," Luna said.  
"Luna if I go in there, how long do you think it's  
going to be before they catch on, disguise or not.   
Jaedite's got an entire army in there," Serena said.  
"You may be right," Luna admitted.   
Amazingly. She thought.  
"It's just I don't like being in the dark about  
these things." Luna continued.  
"Neither do I, but we're doing okay right now,"  
Serena said. "Anyway, I'm going for a walk. Wanna  
come?"  
"I'm fine, you just be careful," Luna said.  
"Sure thing Luna," Serena said dismissively and  
walked out of her room.  
  
"Hmm..that's a tricky one," Amy said as Raye  
stood in her room.  
"Isn't it? But if anyone can figure it out. You  
can," Raye said.  
"Don't give me that much credit. There are  
several unknowns. The first question is whether Jaedite  
has assimilated his entire company into his army. The  
second question is how he did if so. The third is, is  
Chad in any immediate danger. The fourth...."  
"Amy I get the idea," Raye said.   
"All right Raye. I'm afraid I can't give you a  
real answer. Chad could be in real trouble, or he might  
not. He may not even have contact with the negaverse  
while he's there."  
"Amy, we have to find out."  
"I agree, but how do you suggest we do it  
without raising negaverse suspicion?"  
"Well....we need to keep an eye on Chad, but  
we probably can't get into Jade Corp....so...we have to  
find another way."  
"Hmmm..." Amy said and thought.  
"Maybe.." Raye said.  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"Well....I was just thinking if we bugged Chad  
we could hear what was going on, but that would be  
hard to do. I mean for one thing we haven't bugged  
anyone, and we don't have the equipment," Raye said.   
"Bugging people is illegal Raye," Amy said.  
"Amy, Chad's life could be at stake."  
"I know, but we don't know how to do it, or  
what to use," Amy said. "Still...."  
"What?" Raye asked.  
"Isn't it just possible that someone we know  
might have the know how and equipment though?"  
Amy said.  
"I was afraid of that," Raye muttered.  
"Do you want to help Chad or not?" Amy  
asked.  
"Of course I do," Raye said.  
"Then we'd better go," Amy said.  
"Uh huh," Raye said.  
  
The two girls were soon standing outside  
Patterson's house.   
"Who is it? Oh...hello girls, come in," came  
William Patterson's voice. The door opened and the  
two walked inside. Mr. Patterson soon met them.  
"D.V. isn't here, he's meeting with General  
Nagumo," Mr. Patterson said.  
"The General Nagumo?" Amy asked a bit  
surprised.  
"Yes."  
"Who are you talking about?" Raye asked.  
"General Nagumo, he's in charge of the entire  
Self Defense Forces," Amy said.   
"What is it you wanted anyway? Maybe I can  
help?" Patterson asked.  
"We need to bug someone," Raye blurted.  
"A-plus for tact Raye," Amy muttered.  
"Why would you two nice girls need to bug  
someone?" Patterson asked.  
"It's a friend of ours. He's got a job at Jade  
Corp," Raye said.  
"Oh..Jaedite's corporation, I see," Patterson  
said.  
"We're afraid something might happen to him,"  
Raye said.  
"And if we could bug him we might have a  
better idea what's going on in there," Amy said.  
"Hmm...does he know about this?" Patterson  
asked.  
"No," Raye said.  
"Then things get tough. It's one thing to wire  
someone when they know about it....see you girls have  
presented a dilemma. Normally when we want to find  
out some information without anyone knowing about it  
we place a bug in their room, but to do that would  
involve getting into Jade Corp, which is the problem.   
I'm not sure that can be done," Patterson said.  
"Can't we try?" Raye asked.  
"Possibly, but keep in mind, while we do have  
plenty of wiretaps lying around here, I'm not an expert  
by far, and neither is D.V. He didn't really bother with  
them when he had those magical cameras of his. Those  
don't work anymore of course."  
"Does he still have them?" Amy asked.  
"Maybe, but what would be the use?"  
Patterson asked.  
"Well..I'm just trying to leave our options  
open," Amy said.  
"I'll look. I'm sorry, you girls shouldn't come  
with me. I'll be back in a minute," Patterson said and  
disappeared down a hallway. He emerged five minutes  
later with the pieces of D.V.'s watch that had been  
heavily damaged during the battle.   
"You see, the camera's are stored inside of  
here, but with the watch not really working anymore,  
there's no way to get them out or control them,"  
Patterson said.   
"May I see it?" Amy asked and took the  
watch. She looked it over and noticed a small outlet  
located in the bottom of it.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
"Oh..that's what D.V. used to connect to his  
computer so he could transfer all that..ahem data he  
got," Patterson said.  
"Spying jerk," Raye said.  
"That spying jerk may be our only way to help  
Chad," Amy said and pulled out her Mercury  
Computer. She pulled out a cord from it and hooked it  
into the watch.   
"It fits," Patterson said in surprise. "Of course  
it fits, it's magical," he added. The watch which had  
been dead now flared to life.  
"Well..what do you know?" Patterson said with  
slight wonderment.  
"Hmm..my computer is only able to give it a  
small amount of power, and the watch's functions are  
heavily damaged, but I should be able to control one of  
the cameras," Amy said and punched a few buttons. A  
small camera emerged from the watch and hovered in  
the air. Amy began to touch various buttons to have  
the camera move around.  
"Looks like you've figured this out," Patterson  
said.  
"Unfortunately, I have to control it manually, so  
when I'm in school I won't be able to touch it. I'll have  
to hide it somewhere in wherever Chad's working and  
hope it isn't discovered," Amy said.  
"It's more than what we had before," Raye  
said.  
"Glad I could be of service. Though I suggest  
you return the watch when you're done with it. I doubt  
D.V.'s going to appreciate me just giving out his stuff,"  
Patterson said.  
"We will, thanks," Amy said and the two girls  
hurried out.   
  
Rick knocked on Raye's door. There was no  
answer.  
"Guess she's not here," Rick said.  
"No, she's not," came Chad's voice next to  
him.  
"Oh..any idea when she'll be back?" Rick  
asked.  
"No, no idea, so I suggest you don't wait  
around for her," Chad said threateningly.  
"I don't like the sound of that," Rick said.  
"You're not supposed to," Chad replied.  
"Have you got a problem pal?" Rick asked  
angrily backing away.  
"Not if you leave," Chad said.  
"Oh...I see...well..it looks like you're still going  
to have a problem, because I'm staying right here,"  
Rick said.  
"I think not," Chad said.  
"You going to force me to go?" Rick asked.  
"That about sums it up. You have two choices.  
You can walk down those steps or get thrown down  
them," Chad said pointing at the steps leading up to the  
temple.  
"Well if you put it that way," Rick said and  
swung out his leg, Chad tripped and fell to the ground.  
"I suggest you change your attitude pal," Rick  
said.  
"Right," Chad said and kicked. Rick stepped  
backward. Chad stood up. Rick thrusted with his  
hands and knocked Chad backwards onto the ground  
again.  
"I don't know what you're fighting background  
is, but I assure you I'm better," Rick said.  
"The heck you are!" Chad said and stood back  
up. Rick attacked again. Chad sidestepped and  
grabbed Rick's arm and threw him over him and onto  
the ground.  
"You may be faster, but I'm stronger," Chad  
said.   
"And you're point is," Rick said and swept  
under Chad's legs again knocking him down again.  
Chad stood up quickly and jumped onto Rick and  
began to punch him. Rick kneed Chad in the stomach.  
Chad rolled away and both stood up, breathing heavily.  
"Last chance, leave or I'll hurt you big time,"  
Chad said.  
"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm  
not going anywhere," Rick said.  
"Okay, if that's the way you want it," Chad  
said and charged. My attack's too obvious, he'll have  
time to block. I just have to be ready for what he does.   
He thought. Chad watched Rick's hands as he ran  
hoping that's where Rick's counter could come.   
Instead Rick waited for the right time and jumped  
spinning in the air and bringing his foot around. Chad  
barely ducked it and still felt a blow to his forehead as  
he slid under. Rick landed a foot away and kicked  
Chad in the back. Chad whirled around and caught  
Rick in the nose with a punch. Then they stopped.  
"You ready to go another round?" Rick asked.  
"Any time," Chad said and the two got into  
fighting stances several feet away from each other.  
"What's going on here!" Raye shouted.   
"Raye!" both of the guys shouted.  
"Heh heh, they've just been attempting to kill  
each other, that's all Raye," her grandfather said  
walking up.  
"And you didn't stop them?" Raye asked.  
"It was a good fight," her grandfather said and  
laughed.  
"Why were you two fighting?" Raye asked.  
"I came up here looking for you, then Chad  
told me to leave and he threatened to attack me, so I  
got in the first blow, and then from there..well..." Rick  
said.  
"Is this true Chad?" Raye asked.  
"Sure it is," Chad said and walked away to his  
room.  
"Don't you walk away from me like that!" Raye  
shouted. "Why'd you do it?"  
"Because I felt like it," Chad snapped and  
walked into his room.  
"He's usually not that rude," Raye said with  
embarrassment.  
"He hasn't given me any trouble before. Of  
course he hasn't been really friendly either," Rick said.  
"Ehh..he's just jealous," her grandfather said  
and walked back inside the temple.  
"What?" Raye and Rick said in surprise.  
  
As Serena continued her walk around the city  
she came upon the peculiar site of a black car parked  
in a driveway and a man emerging from it dressed in a  
black suit and sunglasses.  
I wonder what he's doing. She thought.   
Serena leaned against a fencepost and watched as the  
man was inside a house for about ten minutes. He then  
got into the car and drove to the house next door and  
parked in the driveway.  
Why doesn't he just park on the street and  
walk to each house? Serena wondered.  
The man left the house and drove to the next  
house.  
He looks like he's on of those door to door  
evangelists or salesmen. But he doesn't bring anything  
to the door. Why am I getting such as strange feeling?   
She thought. I know I'll ask him.  
The man emerged from the house. Serena  
hurried up to him.  
"Hey," she said.  
"What?" the man said and stopped catching a  
glimpse of her for the first time. He started.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Wha..what do you mean?" the man asked.  
"Well you're going from door to door," She  
said.  
"Oh...that...I'm with the phone company, I'm  
telling people about a new service were offering," the  
man said.  
The phone company? He doesn't look like he  
works for the phone company. Serena thought.  
"Which phone company?" Serena asked.  
"What do you mean which phone company?"  
the man said.  
"Of course you know what company you work  
for?"  
"Right, um.....this one!" The man shouted and  
lunged at her.   
"Ah!" Serena shouted and backed away. It  
took her only a second to decide to run back down the  
street. The man got up off the ground and raced down  
the street after her.  
If I don't catch her, our plans will be ruined, the  
man thought.  
Why is he chasing me? He could be a criminal!   
Oh no, I've got to get out of here! Serena thought.   
She looked behind her. The man had pulled  
out a phone.  
"General Argosante, I have a problem, Sailor  
Moon has discovered me," he said.  
"What!" Argosante shouted.  
"Sir, I think she stumbled upon me. I'm in  
pursuit of her now. She hasn't transformed yet."  
"I'm on my way. Keep her busy," Argosante  
said.  
"Yes sir," the man replied.  
Serena raced up an embankment. The man  
followed.  
"I've got to find a place to change," she said  
looking desperately around. There were only houses  
around her.  
"Well..this is just great," she said and kept  
running. The man kept up his pursuit.  
"Boy she can run fast," the man said. Wait a  
minute! Why am I remaining human? He asked himself  
and stopped. Serena kept running. The man smashed  
the window of a nearby house and ducked inside.   
There was shrill scream.  
This will only be interpreted as a random  
attack. He thought and blasted the only inhabitant of  
the house with an energy crystal. A minute later he  
emerged as a member of the negaverse army.   
My powers will allow me to pursue her faster.   
He thought and hurried down the path he last saw  
Serena running down.  
  
I don't know why he stopped following me, but  
now I have a chance. Serena thought. She noticed a  
clump of bushes.   
I'll have to risk someone seeing me. She  
thought and dived into them and pulled out her brooch.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted.   
  
The man looked around in surprise. There was  
no sign of his prey.   
"Where'd she go?" he asked.  
"I'm right here," Sailor Moon said. The man  
looked up. She was standing on a roof, fully  
transformed.  
"Oh...no..I can't fight her like that," he said.  
"That's right, you can't," Sailor Moon. "I'm  
Sailor Moon, I fight for Love, and I fight for Justice,  
and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
Boy that felt good. She thought.  
"That is if you can catch me!" the man said and  
abruptly ran back down the way he came.  
"What? He's running! Aw..geez," Sailor  
Moon said and leapt off of the roof and landed on the  
ground. She began her pursuit.   
"Wait a minute. I can jump," she realized and  
leapt into the air traveling high into the air before  
heading back downwards. The man was still in front of  
her, but another jump and she'd have him. She leapt  
into the air again The man dashed across the street. A  
car skidded to a stop. Sailor Moon landed in the  
middle of the intersection. Another car screeched and  
barely missed her.  
"Ah!" She shouted and hurried after the man.   
He hurried along the sidewalk. Sailor Moon followed  
closely. Her jump would cause her to overshoot so far  
that he would just be able to turn and run. She pulled  
out her scepter.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted. The  
white blast and the crescent shaped energy flew out at  
the man. He dodged it.  
This guy must be part of the army. If I zap him  
with the scepter he may not survive it. Sailor Moon  
realized. That doesn't mean that I can't throw my tiara.  
She pulled it off her head and prepared to throw it.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted and threw  
the golden disk. It went off center because she was still  
in the process of running. It barely missed the man and  
flew off returning to Sailor Moon's hand eventually   
The man looked backward nervously.  
She doesn't give up. Where is Argosante?   
He heard screeching tires in front of him. He looked  
up.  
That must be Argosante. He thought and  
looked up to see standing beside a motorcycle none  
other than Tuxedo Mask.  
"Uh oh," The man said. Tuxedo Mask threw  
his extendable staff out. It hit the man in the head and  
knocked him to the pavement. Sailor Moon hurried  
up.   
"Better use your healing power," Tuxedo Mask  
said.  
"You're right," Sailor Moon said.  
"Oh no you don't!" came another voice.   
Argosante leapt from apparently out of nowhere at  
Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask jumped in the way and the  
two smashed together. A horde of negaverse soldiers  
raced down the street at Sailor Moon. She leapt out  
of the way quickly and landed several feet away.   
Argosante and Tuxedo Mask continued to grapple.   
The horde of soldiers grabbed their fallen comrade and  
picked him up hauling him around a corner. Sailor  
Moon hurried up and utilized Jupiter's aura to slam into  
Argosante and knock him to the ground. The  
negaverse army appeared around the corner in back of  
him. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask readied  
themselves. Sirens filled the air.  
"We'll be back!" Argosante yelled and his  
army ran away down the street. The sound of several  
trucks revving up said they were gone.  
"We should follow them," Sailor Moon said.   
"There are only two of us," Tuxedo Mask.   
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know I was in trouble?"  
"I just did, like usual," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Thanks for showing up. I didn't even think to  
call the others and I don't think they could have gotten  
here in time to help anyway."  
"Sure. What was that guy doing anyway?"  
"I don't know."  
Several police cars and Self Defense Force  
vehicles pulled up and men hopped out.  
Out of one of the lead cars came General Nagumo and  
not surprisingly D.V.Patterson.  
"Did we miss them?" Nagumo said.  
"It appears so," Patterson said almost  
sorrowfully.  
"Sailor Moon! What happened? Nagumo  
asked noticing her.  
"Not much," Sailor Moon said. "There's a car  
a few blocks away you might want to check out  
though."  
"Will you show me?" Nagumo asked.  
"Sure," Sailor Moon said. "Tuxedo Mask, can  
you give me a ride?"  
"Sure," Tuxedo Mask said. Soon the two  
were speeding back to the original contact site.   
Nagumo's car following. When they got there the car  
was sitting there, but on fire.  
"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"The negaverse must have gotten to it," Tuxedo  
Mask said.  
"Call the fire department, hurry," Nagumo  
shouted to Lieutenant Koyama at the wheel of the jeep.   
A woman was standing outside the house.   
"Somebody do something before the house  
burns down!" She said.   
"Is that your car ma'am?" Nagumo asked.  
"No, I don't know where it came from," she  
said.  
"What?" Nagumo said.  
"Perhaps I can explain General," Sailor Moon  
said as several fire trucks rolled up.  
  
Elsewhere, away from the chaos.  
"Chairman Katsugi is one of the most corrupt  
politicians in recent history! There is no way we can let  
him become Prime Minister! It's time to send a  
message that we're sick and tired of that kind of  
government!" Sylia Coral shouted at the rally where a  
surprisingly large number of supporters had gathered.   
Mina had found herself at the front of the group and she  
was cheering just as loudly as anyone else.  
Sylia's really popular now. I guess her  
message is getting out. Mina thought. Her door to  
door campaign must really be working.   
"We all know that this country needs a change.   
A change for the better. Away from a society where a  
group of old men meet in a room and dictate policy!   
It's time to open the government up and give it back to  
the public!"  
The crowd cheered again, a band began to  
play. Sylia dropped off the stage she was standing on  
and waded into the crowd, and began shaking hands.   
The crowd swarmed around her and she smiled  
gracefully.  
  
Meanwhile, several blocks away.  
"Now they're going to tell you that things are  
bad," Katsugi said. "Sure, they'd like you to believe  
that this country is in bad shape. Of course it's got  
problems, but we're working to fix it. I'm experienced.   
I know what we need to do to fix the problems and I'm  
counting on you to give me the support I need!"  
Katsugi's own large crowd cheered in support  
of him. Lita stood amongst Katsugi's campaign staff  
at the bottom of the podium he was speaking from.   
She glanced at the crowd, it was an excited group.   
That surprised her. Not many people got that into  
politics. This year, things seemed different. Katsugi  
had told her about the mass support Sylia Coral was  
getting, and she had seen first hand the crowds that  
came out to support Katsugi. It certainly looked like  
the apathy that usually surrounded these elections was  
dissipating. With his speech finished, Katsugi left the  
stage shaking the hands of people along the way to his  
car. The rest of the staff followed, but Lita headed off  
her own way as she was supposed to. Katsugi had  
told her he didn't his activities interfering with her  
school work, and so she was headed home. Along the  
way his limousine pulled up beside her. The window  
opened and he stuck his head out.  
"So..how'd I do?" He asked.  
"Fine sir," Lita said.  
"You think so?"  
"Sure. You really had them cheering."  
"Well..okay..I'll see you soon," he said and  
limo headed off.   
"Sure he rides in a limo, but he's earned it,"  
Lita said. "His campaign manager kinda looks like my  
old boyfriend too."   
  
"You stumbled onto them?" Luna asked.  
"Yep...I still have the ability to drop in  
unexpectedly on evil doings," Serena said.   
"I guess so," Luna said. "Serena, I'm sure your  
friends told you about those strange warriors they  
encountered."  
"Yeah, just your run of the mill villains right?"  
"I don't think so. I don't like the sound of them  
at all."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure yet..but..I'll tell you what I told  
them. Be especially careful."  
"Heh..I always am," Serena said and  
predictably fell down.  
"That wasn't my fault," she muttered standing  
up.  
"And who's fault was it?" Luna asked.  
"Come on Luna, if there wasn't gravity this  
wouldn't be a problem?"  
"You're blaming gravity for your  
clumsiness....well at least you know what gravity is,"  
Luna said annoyedly. 


	27. Chapter 27

027: "Conflict"   
"Well this is a disappointment," Jaedite said as  
Argosante and the minion who had failed him the day  
before stood in front of his desk.  
"I'm sorry Jaedite," the man said.   
"I'm not interested in your apology," Jaedite  
said and picked up his hand and blasted the man with a  
yellow bolt of energy. The man fell back against the  
wall and collapsed to the ground.  
"He'll be fine in a day or two. He deserved it,"  
Jaedite said.  
"Should we continue with our plan to gain small  
amounts of energy secretly from most of this city's  
populace?" Argosante asked.  
"No, the human defense forces are  
everywhere. They'd see us for sure now. It was such  
a good plan. To accumulate small amounts from each  
person would gradually give us massive amounts of  
energy and no one would notice," Jaedite said and  
slammed his hand down on the desk. "It was so  
perfect!"  
"So what should we do?" Argosante said.  
"Well, the defense forces are the problem, so  
we'll just have to get rid of them."  
"But Jaedite, that would draw attention to us  
for sure."  
"Not necessarily. If we take over the leading  
elements of the Police and the Army before they realize  
it, we can control the force trying to destroy us, and  
lead it into a trap."  
"Well just how do you intend to do that?"  
"I don't know yet. I'll figure something out,"  
Jaedite said.  
  
"Yet another school day," Serena muttered  
sleepily as she staggered into class "You know Amy, I  
may be able to get here on time, but I don't feel very  
good."  
"Sorry Serena," Amy said. "Who said life was  
fair?"  
"I sure didn't," Serena said and put her head  
down on her desk.  
There was a commotion outside.   
"What's that?" Amy asked.  
"The heck if I know," Serena said.   
"Is that really him?" a girls voice said out in the  
hall.  
"It can't be," a second voice chimed in.  
"What happened?" a third said.   
Following those words, Melvin strode in the  
door of the classroom. Amy's jaw dropped.  
"What's going on out there?" Serena muttered  
and looked up to see Melvin. Her jaw dropped too.  
"Hello, ladies," Melvin said. His round glasses  
were gone, and his hair was slicked back in an orderly  
fashion. He smelt of cologne and walked with a slight  
swagger. Behind him trailed several girls completely  
amazed at his transformation.  
"Melvin? What's going on?" Serena muttered.  
  
"I've reinvented myself," Melvin said without  
his trademark squeak. "A new hairdo, contact lenses,  
and a new attitude."  
"I can't believe this," Serena said.  
"Somehow, I can't either," Amy said.  
Neither of them noticed Patterson step in the doorway,  
see the large group of girls, and slip back out, after  
noticing for a second Melvin's new look.  
Melvin looks like a playboy. Is this the end of  
the world? He thought.  
"So...anyone want to go out with me?" Melvin  
asked. Several girls swarmed around him. Molly  
walked in and sat down quietly, she didn't seem to  
notice what was happening.  
"Molly, have you seen Melvin?" Serena  
whispered.  
"No, why?" Molly replied in a disinterested  
tone.   
"Well just look at him," Serena said. Molly  
looked and then turned her head back.  
"Yeah, he looks different. Big deal," Molly  
said.  
"Big deal? Molly are you okay?"  
"No, Serena, I'm not. I got a call last night  
from someone I thought was dead," Molly said.  
She can't mean Nephlite. Amy and Serena  
thought simultaneously.  
"Are you sure?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know. It sounded like him. I could  
have been wrong," Molly said. Serena backed off.   
Molly didn't look like she was in a good mood and as  
much as Serena wanted to help her friend, it was  
probably best to leave things alone for now.  
"Hey, Molly," Melvin said sliding up to her.   
Molly said nothing and stared at the desk.  
"Look, it's me, Melvin.." Melvin said.  
"Melvin, please leave me alone right now,"  
Molly said.  
"What? Hey, I'm not the old nerdy guy  
anymore, I'm a stud..you have nothing to worry about."  
"Please go away."  
"Uh...well...you'll change your mind, they  
always do," Melvin said and turned away.  
They always do? What is he talking about?  
Serena thought. He's only been Mr. Stud since this  
morning.  
"So wanna date the new Melvin?" Melvin  
asked sliding up next to Serena.  
"Melvin, I'm taken," Serena said.  
"Oh...that's surprising," Melvin said.  
"It is huh?" Serena asked and grabbed his  
collar.  
"Uh..well..maybe not that much," Melvin said.  
"Ehh.." Serena said and let go.  
"Say..Amy..you wanna be my girl?" Melvin  
said sliding up next to her much the way he did for the  
other two.  
"Melvin, I'm very busy right now," Amy said.  
"Strike three..." Melvin muttered. "Well..I only  
asked you girls as a courtesy anyway..I can have  
anyone..and I will," he said heading out the door. An  
newly formed entourage of girls followed him.  
"Is he gone?" Steve muttered poking his head  
in the door. "Dang it we missed him."   
"Don't tell me your um..attracted to him.."  
Serena said nervously.  
"No, of course not," Steve said. "I'm just  
leading the mob that's going to disfigure him..say hello  
fellas."  
"Hi!" said about thirty guys appearing at  
various points behind him.  
"Steve. What do you care anyway?" Serena  
asked.   
"Me..well I'm not that worried, but knowing  
my luck, the new Melvin will look like Lita's old  
boyfriend..so..we have to make sure," Steve said.  
"Oh..well..have fun," Serena said.   
The mob took off down the hall.  
"Well..looks like the Melvin situation is under  
control," Serena said.  
"Even if he has become a jerk, he shouldn't be  
beaten up for it," Amy said.  
"They probably won't beat him up Amy,  
they're just high on hormones right now."  
"Isn't that when they would do something like  
beat him up?"  
"Well..maybe..." Serena said. "But it is  
Melvin," she said and started laughing.  
"She still has so far to go," Amy muttered.  
  
At Raye's temple, later that day.  
"I can't believe this, Chad is actually jealous of  
Rick," Raye said. "I mean I thought maybe he had a  
crush on me, but he never said anything about it."  
"Hmm...maybe he was afraid to say anything,"  
Amy said.  
"Maybe, but still...to just pick a fight with Rick?   
What was he thinking?"  
"He might have been holding in this jealously  
for a while. It might have made him act irrationally,"  
Amy said.   
"Yeah, but how am I supposed to solve this  
problem?"  
"I don't know if you can," Amy said. "It might  
be up to them to work things out."  
"Yeah, I guess so. We've got to keep an eye  
on Chad anyway. How's the camera working?"  
"Fine, I was able to sneak it in the door and  
had it sitting in a crack in a wall. That's been able to  
conserve its power and still keep an eye on him while I  
was at school. Nothing has happened yet apparently,"  
Amy said.  
"Let's hope it stays that way, because if  
something does happen, I don't know what we'll have  
to do. I really don't like the idea of attacking  
negaverse HQ," Raye said.  
"I don't like the idea either, but we may have to  
do it sooner or later."  
"Maybe we should tell the army that Jade corp  
is the HQ. Then they could attack it," Raye said.  
"Raye, Jaedite would escape before we could  
get him. Sure we'd save the people at Jade Corp, but  
he'd just set up a base somewhere else. We have to  
keep him in one place so we can eventually defeat him.   
Also, knowing the army, they might incur unnecessary  
casualties," Amy said.  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Raye said.  
  
General Nagumo walked into the committee  
room and sat down. The police and the civilians and  
his military staff were all there.   
"Good afternoon," he said. "I'm pleased to  
report that we managed to break up a secret negaverse  
operation. Unfortunately I have no idea what it was."  
There were some grumbles.  
"Apparently whatever the negaverse was  
doing, we suspect it was draining energy in small  
increments from the population, they then drained their  
victim's memories, so none of them could tell what  
happened. We're going off of so little evidence I know  
it's annoying, but we believe we've put a stop to it,"  
Nagumo said.  
"So it's just back to watch and wait isn't it?"  
Chief Ozaki said.  
"Unfortunately yes," Nagumo said.  
"We've got to make some headway here," one  
of the civilian scientists, Dr. Thadeus Richter, said.  
"I agree, and that's why I've made use of a  
new resource that has been presented to us. He claims  
to have studied the negaverse and he has brought us  
some interesting data," Nagumo said.  
"Who could that be?" Mr. Patterson whispered  
to D.V.   
"I have no idea," Patterson replied.  
"I'm pleased to present to you gentlemen,  
Maxfield Stanton," Nagumo said. D.V's eyes widened  
in surprise as a tall man with long brown hair and  
piercing blue eyes entered.  
"D.V. are you all right?" Mr. Patterson asked  
seeing his nephew's stunned expression.  
"Keep your sidearm ready," D.V. Patterson  
replied and firmly grasped his cane.  
"Why?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
"I'll explain later," D.V. said.  
"I'm glad to be here General, " Stanton said.   
"Okay, Stanton. So what do you know that's  
so important that you get let in here," Dr. Richter asked  
skeptically.  
"Mr. Stanton has given us important data on  
negaverse tactics and energy. He even supplied us with  
a sample, which I'm sure you scientists will love to have  
a look at," Nagumo said.  
"Where'd he get the sample?" Chief Ozaki  
asked.  
"Like our other resident negaverse tracker,  
D.V. Patterson, Maxfield Stanton has been following  
them since their arrival here over a year ago. He  
apparently has information that even Patterson didn't  
know."  
"If we wanted information, we should have just  
asked the Sailor Scouts," someone muttered.  
"We've tried, but they usually only stay around  
us for a short time before they run off," Nagumo said.   
"We're on our own."  
"So, Stanton's here. How does that change  
anything?" Ozaki asked.  
"It means we might be able to build a weapon  
capable of defeating the negaverse using our own  
energy sources rather than just fighting them with  
numbers," Nagumo said.  
"That could give us the edge we need to finally  
defeat them!" General Akita shouted and soon the  
entire room was in an uproar, yet Patterson was quiet  
and kept his gaze was on Maxfield Stanton the entire  
time.   
  
The phone rang. Molly moved towards it with  
trepidation. Oh..what if it's him. She thought and  
picked up the receiver.  
"Hello Molly," came the voice she had been  
hoping for and dreading at the same time.  
"Who is this?" Molly stammered.  
"It's Maxfield, Molly. I think we need to talk  
about things," came the voice.  
"Uh..right," Molly said.  
"The park, you know which one, in an hour?"  
the voice said.  
"Uh...yeah...I'll be there," Molly said and hung  
up.  
Can it really be him? She asked herself.  
  
Molly walked into the park nervously, she  
didn't know what to expect. Would it be him or just  
someone's cruel idea of a joke? She thought he was  
gone, but that voice sounded so like him. She walked  
along the sidewalk and saw sitting on a bench, Maxfield  
Stanton, or Nephlite depending on your point of view.  
She hurried over to him.  
"Hello Molly," he said.  
"What..what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"How did you?" She said in surprise.  
"That is hard to explain, but I'm here again," he  
said.  
"It's good to see you," Molly said letting her  
joy out.  
"I'm glad to see you too," Nephlite said with a  
smile.   
  
Chad Vanderbilt was glad to have this job at  
Jade Corp. He could use this to pay back the Hino's  
and eventually find a place of his own. It wasn't that he  
didn't liked being around them, it just was that things  
could get a little nuts. Besides, now that Raye had a  
boyfriend, what was the point? They had no future. Of  
course this Rick Fujimori person worried him. He  
looked too slick, he reminded Chad of himself a few  
years ago. A guy in pursuit of girls wherever he could  
find them. Sure at the start he did anything and  
everything to please them, but then...he began to get  
sick of them. Now, he had a better understanding of  
what a girl's feelings are and he didn't think he'd repeat  
the mistakes, but Rick looks so similar. Sure, Rick  
seems considerate, but the way he acts. Well...he had  
overheard Raye talk about Rick. Sure Raye likes him,  
they share the same interests, but considering that Rick  
seems to be as much of a free spirit as Raye is, how  
long can their relationship last? They'll get to a point  
where they don't agree and then Rick will throw her  
away. At least that's how Chad saw it. He didn't  
know it, but he sure didn't trust Rick at all. He had met  
Mike, and Steve once, Rick's two friends. They  
seemed a bit more normal. Mike told bad jokes, but  
seemed dead set on pleasing his girlfriend. Steve knew  
he hadn't been doing the best job of providing romance  
for his girlfriend, but he was trying. Rick doesn't seem  
too critical of himself. He hardly ever corrects himself  
in front of Raye and even when he gives in to one of  
Raye's suggestions he never admits that he was wrong.   
Rick seems to be going with Raye until she gets to  
tough to handle. Then forget it.  
Chad put his feet up on his small desk. He was  
in charge of mail sorting, and the mail had already come  
in and been sorted. Now he was just there to receive  
packages. So far there were none, so he was pretty  
unoccupied. Bob, the other occupant of the mail room,  
sat at his own desk and said little.   
  
"This is boring to watch," Raye muttered  
looking at the camera view projected onto Amy's  
computer screen.  
"You said we had to keep a close eye on him,"  
Amy said.  
"Yeah...well...it's still boring."  
Chad stood up and walked towards the office  
door.  
"Amy follow him," Raye said urgently.  
"I know, I know," Amy said and pressed a few  
buttons. The camera followed Chad down a hallway.   
He stopped at a door which was clearly marked  
"Men."  
"What now?" Amy said.  
"Follow him," Raye said.  
"Into a men's room?"  
"Haven't you been in a men's room before.   
It's nothing special," Raye muttered.   
"You've been in men's room?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, follow him before the door closes,"  
Raye said urgently.  
"I'm not going to," Amy said. The door closed.  
"Well we can't now," Raye said. There was a  
sound of footsteps, many of them picked up by the  
camera.  
"What's that?" Raye asked.  
"Let's see," Amy said and raised the camera  
towards the ceiling and then in a position to see several  
Jade Corp employees walking down the hall.  
"Where are they all going? A meeting?" Raye  
asked.  
"I wouldn't know," Amy said.   
The group headed off down the hall. The  
men's room door opened, and Chad looked to see the  
last elements of the group rounding a corner.  
"Where are they going?" he asked. "Hey, that  
was Bob going to the meeting. He was hired the same  
time I was. Oh..it must be a meeting for new  
employees or something. I don't want to miss that and  
get fired," Chad said and hurried down the hall. Amy  
quickly made the camera follow him.  
Chad reached a door that had just begun to  
close.   
"They must have gone there," Chad said and  
walked to the door. "But this goes to the basement.   
Oh well...I don't know how management works."  
"Oh, no," Raye said. "This could be where they  
take over the people's minds!"   
"Let's hope not," Amy said.  
"We have to do something," Raye said.  
"Calm down Raye, at the very worse they'll  
just turn him into one of their soldiers. Sailor Moon can  
heal him if that happens."   
"But..." Raye said.  
Chad ducked in the door. Amy quickly tried to  
make the camera catch up before the door closed, but  
only succeed in smashing the camera into the wall.  
"Uh oh," she said. "I don't usually make  
mistakes."  
"I've noticed," Raye muttered. "Now how are  
we supposed to keep an eye on Chad?"  
"I guess we don't," Amy said solemnly.  
  
Chad walked down a dark stairwell. He heard  
the sound of voices and then a strange crackling noise.   
Several flashes of light came from ahead.   
What the heck is going on? He thought and  
rounded a turn in the stairs. Then he saw it.   
Oh my god. He thought. He had just  
stumbled onto the headquarters for the negaverse and  
what he saw scared him more than anything he had  
ever experienced. He stared at the scene for a good  
minute and then raced back up the steps.  
  
Blocks away.  
"I can't believe your working for that Katsugi  
guy," Mina said as she and Lita walked along the  
street.  
"Oh really? And why is that?" Lita asked.  
"Well..for one things he's one of the most  
corrupt politicians in Japan," Mina said.  
"He is not. Who told you that? Sylia?" Lita  
said with disgust.  
"Of course she did, of course she's only  
quoting the various investigations that have happened  
over the years," Mina replied.  
"Hmph...well..of course Sylia would say that,  
she only is trying to get elected!" Lita said. "She'll say  
anything to get into office. Besides, if she wins we'll  
probably have to live off the land because it's all  
natural."  
"So you prefer smog infested cities and  
polluting the environment?" Mina snapped.  
"No, but I don't exactly want to live in a grass  
house either," Lita replied.  
"Is that what you think she's about? You don't  
know how wrong you are," Mina said.  
"Do you know that your good friend Sylia has  
been to jail six times, five times for robbery," Lita said.  
"Where'd you get those lies, Katsugi?"  
"No, they're in the newspapers."  
"Yeah....so she got arrested back when she  
was in college. She was young!"  
"She still is young!"  
"She's learned her lessons, yet your supposed  
great hero Katsugi continues to rob this country blind,"  
Mina said.  
"You take that back!" Lita said.  
"No!" Mina said.  
And the two girls turned their heads away from  
each other in defiance only seconds before two figures  
leapt out of a side street and landed in front of them.  
"Well if it isn't two little school girls having a  
argument?" the first said.  
"Yeah...we don't want you girls to ruin your  
friendships over such a small thing, so we'll just end the  
argument for you," the second said.  
Mina and Lita both gasped and stepped back  
defensively. Standing in front of them were Optimis  
and Cyclonas.  
  
"Raye! Raye! I need to talk to you!" Chad  
said bursting in the doorway to Raye's room.  
"Chad! You're all right!" Raye shouted.   
"Of course I am! How'd you know I was in  
trouble?" Chad asked.  
"I didn't, I'm just glad to see you," Raye said.  
"Oh, listen, you have to stop seeing Rick,"  
Chad said.  
"Why?" Raye said.   
"It's so hard for me to explain, and I don't  
think you'd believe the story I could tell, but trust me."  
"I can't just trust you. You hate him."  
"But Raye he's with the negaverse! Do you  
know what that is!" Chad shouted.  
"What do you mean?" Raye snapped.  
"I saw him today," Chad said.  
"You're lying," Raye said. What is he doing?   
Trying to use the negaverse to get between us? How  
dare he! She thought.  
"I'm not lying Raye. Why would I lie?" Chad  
said.  
"Chad, you hate Rick and how do you know  
about the negaverse anyway?"  
"Raye, it's Jade Corp, they're..."  
And the door exploded. The two were  
shattered with shards of bamboo and through the door  
stepped Rodamus.  
"Well...Chad Vanderbilt, looks like you missed  
role call today. You're fired!" Rodamus said and  
blasted Chad with his fire sword.   
"Chad!" Raye said in surprise as he fell to the  
floor.   
"Ah...Raye Hino, so we meet again, though I  
can assure you this is the very last time," Rodamus said.  
  
"Attack!" Tempkin yelled. And the negaverse  
army surged down the street, their target, Tokyo  
Metropolitan Police Headquarters.  
"What the devil!" Chief Ozaki said glancing out  
the window to see the force.  
"Sir, they're attacking us," his top aide, Captain  
Kamata shouted..  
"I can see that. Call General Nagumo and call  
a code 10, full mobilization!" Ozaki yelled and raced  
out the door a sword in his hand.  
  
"Serena! We need your help!" Lita shouted  
into her communicator as the sound of a blast of energy  
could be heard in the background. "We don't have the  
time to transform. Those warriors are all over us!"  
"I'm coming!" Serena shouted. "Moon  
Crystal Power!" She shouted and transformed in her  
room into Sailor Moon. She climbed out her window  
and dropped to the ground. Luna followed.  
"We'd better hurry," Luna shouted as the  
rounded a corner and headed for the house's front  
gate. Sailor Moon stopped and gasped. Luna did too  
as soon as she saw what Sailor Moon did. Standing  
there in the street was Argosante and a small army of  
negaverse soldiers.  
"You see this is what we call a diversionary  
attack. The puny human forces go and fight half of our  
army while the rest of us attack Sailor Moon here,  
brilliant, ehh?" Argosante said.  
Sailor Moon tensed. 


	28. Chapter 28

028: "Firestorm"   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
Rodamus noticed a little too late that the attack was  
heading straight for him. He was knocked forward,  
plunging into the wall and falling to the ground.   
Mercury stood in the doorway. The mist didn't  
descend though. Mercury knew Raye couldn't see  
through it in human form.  
"I don't know who you are and I don't care,  
but I don't appreciate you sneak attacking my friends,"  
Mercury said.   
"Don't you?" Rodamus said and whirled his  
sword around to attack. Raye moved quickly and  
chopped it out of his hand.   
"Wha..." Rodamus said.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury yelled  
again. The blast hit and knocked Rodamus clear  
through the wall. The mist set in this time.   
"Come on Raye," Mercury said and pulled her  
friend out the door.  
"He hit Chad hard, I've gotta transform," Raye  
said and pulled out her power stick.   
"Mars Star Power!" She shouted.  
"It was a good thing I was in the bathroom or  
he would have caught both of us by surprise," Mercury  
said. "Mars, can you handle him? The other scouts  
are in trouble, I've got to help."  
"Yeah, I'll manage," Mars said.  
"Good luck," Mercury said and leapt away into  
the twilight of the slowly disappearing day.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon, you may have great  
power, but you're no match for us," Argosante said  
flanked by his troops.  
"Use your scepter, quick," Luna said.  
"But won't it hurt the humans?" Sailor Moon  
said.  
"I don't think so, it only works on neganergy  
and forms like it at the moment," Luna said.  
"Okay," Sailor Moon said and made her  
scepter appear in her hand.  
"Get her!" Argosante shouted. The army  
surged forward.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
shouted. The white blast shot out and hit several of the  
army. They fell to the ground and began to shout in  
pain, but it missed several who rushed at her.  
"Ahh!" Sailor Moon shouted and leapt into the  
air. Luna leapt onto the roof. Sailor Moon in a feat  
that surprised even her, called forth Venus' aura and  
flipped forward landing on her feet behind the  
negaverse army.   
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted. The  
blasts hit more of the army and more fell. Argosante  
charged at her. She brought her scepter up, he swung  
his new sword at her. She stuck the scepter in front of  
her and blocked.   
Argosante grunted and swung again. Sailor  
Moon blocked it, but Argosante elbowed her with his  
free arm. She fell backwards still tightly holding her  
weapon.  
"Army! Retreat!" Argosante shouted and,  
what remained of the army grabbed their comrades and  
raced down the street to several waiting vans.   
"No time to pursue them, I've got to help the  
others," Sailor Moon said and hurried off. Luna  
followed.  
  
"Give it to them!" General Nagumo shouted as  
a major force of the army dashed into battle in front of  
Police headquarters. Meanwhile Police were streaming  
out of the HQ and tackling the negaverse army.   
"Hmm..this doesn't seem right...how are we  
overwhelming them?" Nagumo asked.  
"Well sir, we have the entire police force here,"  
Lieutenant Koyama replied.  
"Most of the police were involved in the  
previous battles. They aren't all here that's why!"  
Nagumo shouted.  
"Of course they aren't! They're coming down  
that road," came the voice of Maxfield Stanton,  
hopping out his red sports car. He was pointing at the  
vans of negaverse soldiers that had just recently left the  
battle with Sailor Moon and were now racing towards  
the scene of this conflict. Several more troops and  
Argosante staggered out.  
"I have to hold these forces off until the  
warriors can defeat the Sailor Scouts," Argosante said  
and lead the rest of the troops into battle.  
"More of them! That's explains it. I wonder  
where they were coming from," Nagumo said.  
"I don't know, but you'd better get ready,"  
Stanton said. Nagumo started redirecting troops.  
  
Lita crawled along the floor of the supermarket.   
When the two warriors had shown up, she had run one  
way and Mina had run another,. Where Mina was she  
didn't know, but what she did know was that the  
grocery store looked like the best place to hide. The  
people inside had already been blasted by Optimis's  
sword or had escaped. She had managed to elude  
Optimis in the massive aisles, but she probably only had  
seconds.  
"I may have a chance," Lita said and pulled out  
her power stick. "Jupiter Star Power!" She shouted  
and transformed. Optimis appeared at the end of the  
aisle and fired his thunder sword. Jupiter barely had  
time to raise her hands to block it before it hit. She  
was pushed backwards into a stack of baked beans  
cans which ,as they are known to do, collapsed on top  
of her. Optimis rushed forward, his sword ready to  
strike.  
  
Mina threw the pie. It smashed into Cyclonas'  
face and caused him to stagger backwards. She leapt  
up over the counter and kicked him in the head with her  
own drop kick. He fell backwards again and crashed  
into the front window display of a wedding cake. Mina  
dashed through the remnants of the door and out into  
the street.   
When she and Lita had split up, she found  
herself with now obvious place to run or hide. Then  
she noticed the bakery and figured it was her only  
chance. She had pushed the door opened and dived  
behind the counter stunning the surprised clerk, who  
was only more surprised when Cyclonas blew the door  
apart with his beam sword and stepped through. The  
hysterical bakery employee was soon nailed with the  
sword and knocked unconscious, but then Mina saw  
the pie. Now in the safety of an alley she could finally  
transform.  
"Venus Star Power!" She shouted as Cyclonas  
emerged from the bakery covered in pastry and very,  
very, angry.  
  
"Let's do it men!" Nagumo shouted, as wave  
after wave of army soldier surged into battle. It was  
true that guns were of no use, and thus kept safely  
hidden from the negaverse army, but brute force  
mattered. The two armies were now in a full fledged  
brawl. The negaverse force was still quite formidable.   
Argosante had also managed to single handedly  
rejuvenate the army members that Sailor Moon had hit  
using some of his stored up energy which gave him his  
full force to work with.  
A jeep skidded up.  
"How goes it?" Mr. Patterson said jumping out.  
"We're holding our own," Nagumo said.  
"Well I'm missing all the fun!" Mr. Patterson  
shouted and raced into the battle with a large fighting  
staff.  
"Sir, do you have any bazookas on you?" D.V.  
Patterson asked emerging from the other side of the  
jeep.  
"Bazookas?" Nagumo asked in surprise.  
"You know they won't do any good and might  
in fact harm those humans," Stanton said.  
"You know he's right," Nagumo said.   
"I'm not going to aim it at the humans,"  
Patterson said.  
"What?" The two said.  
  
Optimis ducked as a can of baked beans flew  
at his head. He didn't expect to be kicked in his face  
on the way down however. Jupiter sprang up from the  
pile and followed up with an uppercut. The warrior  
stumbled backwards, but stabbed out with his sword  
and caught Jupiter in the right arm. She let out a cry of  
pain and stepped backwards. Optimis swung again.   
Jupiter ducked under the attack and punched him in the  
chest with her left arm, continuing on and knocking into  
him with all the power she could find.. Optimis was  
pushed backward into shelf of cereals, which collapsed  
on top of him. Jupiter began to call forth her maximum  
energy as Optimis stood up. To her surprise he was  
glowing green.  
"Looks like I have to call out all the stops,"  
Optimis said and lunged at her. Jupiter met him and  
blocked. The two attacks bounced off of each other.   
Optimis flew backwards down the aisle and tripped to  
the ground fifteen feet away and hit the back wall  
covered with bologna. Jupiter flew the same distance  
and smashed into a window pane, which didn't break.   
She fell forward and moaned. Optimis stood up first,  
still glowing with energy, and ran at her. She staggered  
up and readied herself.  
  
Venus jumped out of the way of the sword  
blast and did a flip. With the gained momentum she  
propelled herself forward down the street and finally  
landed on her feet only to lunge forward and leap into  
the air using her own special power. To both Cyclonas  
and her surprise she flew at least twice her usual  
jumping height before beginning her descent. She  
aimed herself and landed on the roof of a building. She  
quickly turned only to see Cyclonas now glowing with  
gold energy leap onto the top of the building.  
"This roofs only 50 feet high. I could jump on  
top of it any day," he said.   
"How'd you'd get over here so fast though?"  
Venus asked in frustration.  
"Oh, I just leapt twice, with my power, I can  
do that quite well, especially when you flew through the  
air for slow long," Cyclonas said. "Now, let's end  
this."  
Venus gasped.   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
The blue water attack hit Optimis full force and  
knocked him backwards again into the shelf of  
bologna, he emerged covered in slices of the meat.  
"This is embarrassing," he muttered.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter yelled. The  
attack hit Optimis just as he was standing up and  
knocked him into the meats again.  
"All right! You win the battle, but not the war!   
I'll be back! And next time pastrami won't save you!"  
Optimis said and dashed to a nearby employee's only  
door.   
"Jupiter. You all right?" Mercury asked.  
"I've felt better. How are the others doing?"  
Jupiter asked.  
"Don't know. You're the first one I ran into,  
Mars was fighting Rodamus when I left her to come  
help you," Mercury said.  
"We'd better go help her," Jupiter said.  
"You're in no condition," Mercury said. She  
was quite exhausted herself. A red sports car sped up  
in front of them. Tuxedo Mask hopped out.  
"Can I give you ladies a lift somewhere?" he  
asked.  
"As a matter of fact," Jupiter said.  
  
Cyclonas, filled with energy charged. Venus  
rolled out of the way. Cyclonas turned and swung with  
his sword quickly. Venus barely missed it. She came  
up quickly. Cyclonas swung with his free arm and  
caught her in the face. She was knocked backward.   
"Hah!" he shouted and swung his sword again.   
Venus dived out of the way and called forth her aura as  
much as she could. Her agility increased. The warrior  
swung his sword again. She jumped quickly and using  
perfect balance and execution did a handspring landing  
a few feet away. She whirled around.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"   
The attack flew out of her. Cyclonas swatted it  
away with his sword.   
"No I don't think so," he said.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Came a familiar  
voice.   
"Wha...." Cyclonas said and jumped out of the  
way a second before he would have been hit by the  
white attack of Sailor Moon.   
"Hmm...this fight isn't fair anymore," he  
muttered and leapt off the roof.   
Venus turned to see Sailor Moon standing there  
by the edge of the roof clutching her scepter.  
"Guess I got here just in time," Sailor Moon  
said.  
"I could have handled it," Venus said, but then  
smiled. "But I'm glad you were here to make sure,"  
she added.  
"Any time," Sailor Moon said.  
"Hey!" Came a cry from below. The two  
looked over to see Mercury and Jupiter sticking their  
heads out Darien's car.  
"We have to check on Mars!" Jupiter shouted.  
"We're coming!" Venus said and the two  
scouts leapt off the roof and landed right beside the car.  
Soon it was speeding towards the Temple On Cherry  
Hill.  
  
Mars' eyes narrowed, and she set herself in a  
fighting stance outside the door to her room. One  
minute passed. Two minutes passed. Her heart  
quickened. Three minutes passed, and then Rodamus  
leapt over the roof of the house and flew at her. She  
sidestepped as he landed and swung his sword at her.   
She kicked hard, he swept her foot away with his free  
hand. She pushed back and kicked again. He  
sidestepped and swung his sword. She ducked and  
kicked at his legs. He stepped backwards again and  
chopped down with his sword. Mars rolled to the  
right. The sword hit the stone ground, which sparked  
with the impact Mars came up quickly and chopped  
Rodamus in the head. He stepped back. She chopped  
again before he raised his sword up. He staggered  
back again. She leapt backward several feet.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She shouted. The  
attack flew out and encircled air as Rodamus leapt out  
of the way and onto the roof of the temple. He fired a  
blast from his sword. She jumped out of the way and  
leapt at him. He jumped and met her on the way up.   
Both tried to hit and only succeeded in blocking each  
other. They both crashed to the stone ground.  
Rodamus was up first and he swung his sword  
at Mars, who still was catching her wind. She rolled  
sideways and barely avoided it. He kicked her in the  
ribs. She coughed and reached out grabbing a hold of  
his leg and pulling. Rodamus was so surprised at the  
strangeness of the move that he fell to the ground.   
Mars rolled backward, stood up, and readied herself.   
Rodamus did the same and he began to glow red.  
"It's time we stopped playing," he said. Mars  
began to build up her own aura as the trepidation  
mounted inside of her. Rodamus moved faster than he  
expected and stabbed. She ducked in the nick of time  
and the fire sword barely missed except for a few  
strands of black hair that floated to the ground.  
"Jerk!" Mars said and kneed Rodamus in the  
groin. He staggered back a few feet.  
"Fortunately, my power prevents me from  
feeling that much pain," he stammered. Mars kicked  
him in the face. He staggered back again, but his  
brought his sword up quickly and blasted her with it.  
She was propelled backwards into a tree. She hit hard  
and barely managed to stand up as he approached.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She shouted. The  
attack flew at him again. He swung his sword in a  
circle and knocked the red firebolts away.  
"Care to try again?" he asked.  
"No!" Mars shouted and kicked the sword of  
out Rodamus's hand before falling back to the ground.   
Rodamus hurried to pick the sword and ready himself  
before he heard the sound of feet hitting the stone  
ground. He whirled around to see the other four Sailor  
Scouts standing there.  
"How annoying," he said and jumped into the  
nearby forest.  
"Where's Mars?" Sailor Moon said.   
"Right here," Mars muttered staggering up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Venus asked.  
"I'll be fine...," Mars replied. "Someday," she  
muttered.  
  
"Here are the bazookas, but we hardly have  
any men to use them," Nagumo said producing two  
bazookas.  
"Well..you're here aren't you?" Patterson said  
taking one.  
"Wait a minute. Patterson do you know how  
to use that thing?" Nagumo asked a bit nervously.  
"Sure...I've had practice," Patterson said and  
put the bazooka on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure about this General?" Stanton  
asked obviously nervous.  
"No, but I try to keep an open mind," Nagumo  
said.  
"Hmm..maybe I'd better stand back," Stanton  
said.  
"Here goes," Patterson said. "Fire in the hole!"   
He pulled the trigger. A large shell burst from  
the magazine and flew through the air and right on  
target slamming into one of the trucks that had been  
used to transport the negaverse troops. It exploded  
and started a small fire.  
"My turn," Nagumo said and aimed. Another  
truck went up.  
Patterson fired again. A third truck exploded.  
"What's going on!" Argosante shouted in  
shock.  
"You've failed me!" came Jaedite's voice.   
  
"What?" Argosante said. Jaedite, now clad in  
his original negaverse uniform of grey trimmed with red  
and with his usual blonde hairdo, was hovering in the  
air.  
"This operation is a disaster. Several of our  
trucks were destroyed. We cannot retrieve all our  
troops now using conventional means. The three  
warriors and you have failed! I will have to use a  
massive amount of energy to save my forces," Jaedite  
said angrily and blasted the two forces with  
negaenergy. The humans collapsed, but the negaverse  
army disappeared in a flash along with Argosante and  
the remaining trucks. Jaedite blew the burning ones  
apart with a fiery blast and disappeared. Patterson,  
Nagumo, and Stanton peeked out from behind  
Nagumo's jeep.  
"What just happened?" Nagumo asked.  
"We just met their leader I think," Patterson  
said feigning ignorance.  
"He looks pretty powerful, wonder where he  
came from," Stanton said also feigning ignorance.  
Patterson and Stanton glanced at each other.  
  
Later.  
"Uh..hey Raye," Chad said drowsily emerging  
from Raye's room.  
"You've got some nerve. 'Hey Raye.' After  
you went and said my boyfriend was with the  
negaverse!" Raye said angrily.  
"I never said that," Chad said.  
"You did this afternoon," Raye said.  
"I don't remember saying that. I mean if I had  
I would have been wrong. I mean I don't like Rick,  
but would I make something like that up?"  
"That's better..." Raye said. "Now maybe you  
can start acting like a mature human being again."  
"Yeah, I guess," Chad said and walked out. 


	29. Chapter 29

029: "Save the last dance."   
Another Saturday had brought the girls  
together, with the exception of Amy. The four other  
Sailor Scouts had met at Raye's, now repaired, temple  
in a state of euphoria.  
"This is what I've been waiting for a while!"  
Lita said excitedly throwing the leaflet down on the   
table.  
"Oh....the interschool dance to mark the end of  
the year. Yeah, this will be great!" Raye said.  
"What's even better is I actually have someone  
to go with this year!" Mina said.  
"We all do," Serena said.  
"Hey, we should all go pick out our dresses  
together!" Lita said.  
"Yeah!" Mina said.   
"I'm there!" Raye said.  
"Me too!" Serena said.  
  
And as the girl talk was going on, several  
blocks away, Mike and Steve were building another  
rocket.  
"Guys, if this one blows up, we will have  
successfully disproved the theory of evolution," Rick  
said.  
"There is no room for dissension in my rocket  
program. Leave or keep your mouth shut," Steve said.  
"Your rocket program..." Rick said with a  
sneer.  
"So....Rick, have you asked Raye to the dance  
yet? Mike asked.  
"Oh, I should shouldn't I? Well it's such a  
formality anyway, I can take my time," Rick said.  
"That's risky. You know how girls are. If it's  
a formality you might as well just ask. I plan on asking  
Mina later today," Mike said. "Assuming I can find  
her."  
"Yeah, those girls are always running off  
somewhere," Steve said.  
"You're right though Mike. Especially after  
that business with Chad, I have to reaffirm my devotion  
to her," Rick said.  
"I wouldn't have used such colorful words, but  
you've got a point," Mike said. "Besides, it'll give the  
girls a thrill, they get so into that romance stuff. It's like  
they've got nothing else to do with themselves other  
than fantasize. We men on the other hand..."  
"Are building a rocket we all know will  
probably explode and yet trying to put that possibility  
out of our minds," Steve muttered.  
"Okay, so maybe the gender gap isn't so great  
on this issue," Mike admitted.  
"Raye's probably buying a dress right now,"  
Rick mused.  
  
Not unexpectedly elsewhere....  
"What do you think of this one?" Raye asked  
holding out a black and red outfit.  
"Hey, I like it," Lita said.  
"Yeah, it fits your personality," Serena said  
harmlessly. Raye didn't seem to mind.   
"You know, I'm sick of orange. I want to go  
with a new color," Mina said emerging from a dressing  
room. "What do you think?" she said. She was  
wearing a dark black dress, which was a rapid  
departure from her usual lightly colored attire. The  
other three girls did a double take.  
"Wow...that's a bit different," Lita said.  
"Yeah, you look weird," Serena said.  
"I don't know Mina, it is a change, but it's not  
like it looks bad or anything," Raye said.  
"What about if I do this," Mina said and  
narrowed her eyes and scowled.   
"Ah!" Serena shouted. "She looks evil!"  
Mina began to laugh.  
"Hey...I like it," she said returning her eyes to  
their normal size and letting a massive smile appear on  
her face.  
After the four had finished their shopping they  
left the store only to hear a whizzing sound.  
"What's that?" Lita asked.  
"I don't know, it sounds like something's  
falling," Raye said.  
"Yeah....." Mina said.  
"Up there!" Serena said and pointed. A small  
rocket was whizzing towards the street. It hit the  
center of the road and was immediately run over by a  
truck. Mike, Rick, and Steve soon appeared walking  
down the street casually.   
"Hmmm...looks like they're at it again," Mina  
said.  
"I'm so glad those three are not part of any real  
space program," Raye muttered.  
"Say girls...you didn't by chance see a rocket  
fly by here did ya?" Mike asked.  
The four pointed at the few remains lying in the street.  
"Ah...there it is," Steve said sarcastically.  
"Well...at least it flew far," Rick said.  
"In the wrong direction," Mike added.  
"Never mind that, Lita, do you want to go to  
the dance with me?" Steve asked.  
"Wow, that was abrupt," Lita said.  
"Well..I wanted to off the subject as rockets as  
soon as I could," Steve replied.  
"Oh..of course I want to go with you," Lita said  
with a smile.  
"Great," Steve said happily.  
"Hey Mina," Mike said.  
"I know what you're going to say, and, yes,"  
Mina said anticipating his question.  
"Really, you like strawberry jelly too?" Mike  
asked.  
"Mike!" Mina said.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know...I'm glad you said yes.   
Otherwise I would have had take my mother to the  
dance...ehh.....she is a good dancer though," Mike said.  
"Glad I saved you some heartache," Mina said.  
"Um...Raye..you know we've had some  
trouble lately, but I'd be honored if you'd go with me  
to the dance," Rick said.  
"You could have simplified the question and I  
would have given you the same answer," Raye said.   
"Why is it that you think you have to be so knightly  
when you're around me?"  
"Because I thought that's what you crazy girls  
wanted!" Rick shouted in frustration.  
"Oh...well....yes, I'd like to go to dance with  
you," Raye said a bit surprised.  
"Good," Rick said.  
Lita, Mina, and Raye have some weirdos for  
boyfriends. Serena thought.   
  
The next morning.  
"This is becoming annoying," Jaedite said as he  
sat in his darkened office.   
"I understand your frustration," Argosante said.  
"How can you? It should be so easy to take  
this world. Yet look at all the trouble. We have an  
army of troops, three warriors, and you, one of the best  
swordsmen in the negaverse. Yet...wait....a  
minute..I've made a mistake," Jaedite said in  
realization.   
"What is it Jaedite?"   
There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Jaedite asked.  
"Tempkin," a voice replied.  
"Come in," Jaedite said. Tempkin strode in and  
placed a leaflet on Jaedite's desk.  
"You ordered me to keep an eye on everything  
going on at Crossroads Junior High. They are having a  
dance. The scouts will surely be there," Tempkin said.  
"Excellent!" Jaedite said and slammed his  
hands on the table. "It's time for a change in strategy!"  
Tempkin and Argosante looked at him  
strangely.  
"Let me explain," He said.  
  
Meanwhile at Crossroads Junior High.   
Patterson sat leaning against the back of his chair. Amy  
was reading a book calmly. Melvin strode into the  
room.  
"Greetings," he said. "Have to get here early to  
avoid all my fifty two potential girlfriends."  
"Do you? What hardship you must feel  
Melvin," Patterson muttered.  
"Melvin? That name's old news..it's 'The  
Melv' now," Melvin said.  
"No it's not," Patterson replied.  
"Hah...your problem Patterson is that you just  
don't have the social life I do."  
"Right now my problem is you," Patterson said.  
"Oh..did I strike a nerve..sorry..when you're  
me..the affairs of romance..come easily."  
Amy stood up and walked out of the room.   
Neither of them noticed.  
"Melvin...go away," Patterson said.   
"Very well," Melvin said. Serena popped in  
the door.  
"Helllloo everyone!" she said. "All two of  
you," She added happily.  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked  
when you're happy?" Melvin asked.  
"No, but I don't mind you saying so now,"  
Serena said joyfully.   
  
At lunch later.  
"I'll pick you up at six thirty," Steve said.  
"Six thirty? Okay," Lita said.  
"Mina, would you mind if I picked you up at six  
forty?" Mike asked.  
"No, but why?" Mina asked.  
"Well in our family, six thirty has always been a  
bad time. It's a really long story that involves several  
cases of root beer and an angry mob of Irish pacifists,  
but it would make my heart rest easier if I picked you  
up a little later," Mike said.  
"Suit yourself," Mina said.  
"Look at this," Raye said showing her arm to  
Serena. On it was a bracelet with shaped like a flame  
that wound around her wrist "Rick got it for me."  
"Wow..that's nice," Serena said. "Look at this,  
Darien bought it for me because he wanted me to wear  
it to the dance," she said and pulled out a pin shaped  
like a crescent moon, the gold was shiny and reflected  
the sunlight right into Raye's eye.   
"Ow!" Raye said.  
"Sorry," Serena said. Heh heh, I didn't mean  
to do it, but it's still funny.  
Amidst all this Amy sat quietly reading through  
one of her books.   
"So our history teacher has given us another  
tough assignment. That guy is out to get us, I know it,"  
Lita said.  
"Yeah...well we'll fix him. Every time we turn  
in a good paper it's a win for the good guys," Steve  
said.  
"Yeah...I'm sure our secret weapon Amy will  
be glad to help us ace this next project right Amy?" Lita  
said. Amy said nothing. Lita glanced at Steve a  
second then turned back.  
"Amy?" Lita asked.  
"What?" Amy asked quietly, not looking up  
from her book.  
"You're going to help us with our history  
project right?" Lita asked.  
"It's a group assignment, I'm supposed to, so I  
will," Amy replied just as quietly and continued to read  
her book.   
She must not have gotten enough sleep last  
night or something. Lita thought and turned back to  
Steve and soon they were onto other matters. The  
entire table hadn't really noticed Amy throughout their  
conversations. The upcoming dance had them all  
excited. Her relative silence just added to the lack of  
attention she received.  
  
"Say..Molly...you feeling okay?" Melvin asked  
walking up to her, his hair still slicked back.  
"Oh..hi Melvin, keeping up your new look I  
see," Molly said.  
"Sure thing...it's slickness, and by the way it's  
not Melvin, it's the "Melv" now," Melvin said.  
"Oh...great."  
"Say...I've been getting a lot of calls from  
women, but you know my hearts always gone out  
towards you. Why don't you and me go to this dance  
together?"  
"Melvin, I don't think so."  
"What? Molly, who do you think I changed  
for? The clothes, the personality, the contacts...it's all  
for you."  
"To be honest Melvin, the old you was much  
more attractive," Molly said.  
"What?" Melvin said in shock and hurried off.  
  
Hours later.  
"You're even more excited then usual Serena.   
Is something up?" Luna asked.  
"Didn't I tell you? The school dance is  
tomorrow," Serena said happily.  
"Oh, is it important?"  
"It's the social event of the year...at least for  
Junior High School students, and I can take Darien,"  
Serena said.  
"Oh of course that's important," Luna said  
skeptically.  
"Don't you cats have any interest in these sort  
of things?" Serena asked.  
"Well Serena, don't you think it would be hard  
for cats to throw a party?" Luna asked. "Also think  
about it. The only two cats on this planet capable of  
human speech are me and Artemis, and we talk all the  
time.."  
"Tell me about it," Serena muttered.  
"Not like that," Luna snapped. "It would be a  
pretty boring party, needless to say."  
"Yeah, well we humans have our own quirks  
and going to parties is one of them," Serena said.  
"By the way Serena. Have you found out any  
more about Jade Corp?" Luna asked.  
"Well no, I've been so busy planning for this,"  
Serena said.  
"I can understand that," Luna said. "But don't  
you think you should try and find out more about  
them?"  
"Sure Luna, but it can wait till after the dance,"  
Serena said.  
"Of course Serena," Luna muttered.  
"You know Luna. It just occurred to me that a  
dance is one of those places the negaverse might think  
of attacking," Serena said.  
"You actually thought that. You must be  
maturing, at least a little," Luna said.  
"But why would the negaverse attack a place  
they know we're going to be?" Serena asked. "I mean  
we know Patterson will tell the army it's a potential  
place to attack because he's paranoid."  
"He's not usually wrong Serena," Luna said.  
"But Luna, bear with me. Jaedite will know  
that the army and we will be at the dance, so he won't  
attack it, because he knows it has a low probability of  
success."  
"Did you just say probability?"  
"Yeah, I'm not an idiosyncracy," Serena said.  
"What?" Luna asked. "Don't you mean idiot?"  
"Isn't an idiosyncracy just a really big idiot,"  
Serena said.  
"Maybe in your case," Luna muttered.  
"Ahem... anyway...Jaedite's been trying to  
sneak around and get energy. He wouldn't just attack  
us," Serena said.  
"But he has been doing that," Luna said.  
"Hmm...true, but how long can he keep that  
up?""  
"You do have a point," Luna said.  
Unless the negaverse has a trump card it's  
going to play, but I won't know for sure. Let her have  
her fun. I just hope she's right. Luna thought.  
  
"Okay...we're about to go on our biggest dates  
yet. What can and can't we do?" Mina asked.  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked.  
"I mean..what are the guidelines?"  
"Oh...well...I guess that's a good  
point...something this important should be managed  
carefully," Lita said.  
"Don't fall into the punch bowl I think would be  
number one."  
"I doubt it, but if that's a major concern of  
yours..." Lita said.  
"Uh no it's not...but I figure it's one of those  
things that could happen given the romantic comedic  
climate we're in," Mina said.  
"Romantic comedic climate?" Lita asked in  
surprise.  
"Uh..I'm just guessing you don't follow..."  
Mina said.  
"No..what is a romantic comedic climate?"  
"Well..it couldn't very well be a comedic  
romantic climate. That would stress the importance of  
the comedic over the romantic."  
"That sounds logical, but I still have no idea  
what you're talking about."  
"Oh come on Lita...we're a bunch of junior  
high school students in pursuit of love...there can't be  
any real seriousness behind it."  
"Sure there is. Why do you suddenly think that  
just because we're fifteen we can't be serious."  
"Because that's what all the books I read say."  
"Oh, I see."  
"What we're going through right now is an  
experiment in experimentation."  
Lita just glanced at her.  
"Yeah...see we're out there trying to find out  
how romance works, but until we do we have to deal  
with the comedic consequences. Like your fascination  
with guys who look like your old boyfriend," Mina said.  
"What about it?" Lita said and grimaced.  
"Well, I thought you hated your old boyfriend."   
  
"I do."  
"So why are you so hung up on him?"  
"I hardly find that comedic..as you put it."  
"But everyone else does."  
"Do they?" Lita snapped.  
"Bad example," Mina said quickly.  
"Yes, and you're still no closer to proving what  
you said before."  
"Hmm...well...then let's just table this emotion  
for the time being."  
"Table this emotion? Mina, you do know what  
alcohol is don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you know you shouldn't drink it?"  
"Yes...what's your point?"  
"The way things are going, I don't have a point,  
whatever I'm talking about is definitely rounded in  
someway," Lita muttered.  
  
Molly answered the door and found Melvin  
standing there. Not "The Melv" but Melvin once again  
wearing his glasses, and his original hairstyle.  
"Melvin? Why are you here?" Molly asked.  
"Molly, you were right, I'm so sorry," he said  
bending down on his knees. "Please forgive me."  
"Forgive you? Okay..Melvin..enough with the  
act."  
"No, I'm truly sorry, I really meant to become  
the perfect gentleman for you...but when you turned me  
down..well..I realized that maybe I'm not perfect."  
"That is an understatement..." Molly said. "But  
I'm glad to see you've realized your mistake."  
"Yes I have....please go to the dance with me."  
"All right..all right..sure..I'll go with you."  
"Oh..thank you!" Melvin said.  
"Now get up off the ground for god's sakes,"  
Molly said.  
  
At six forty, all the scouts were either at the  
dance or en route. All that is except Amy. She sat in  
her room at her house reading through a physics  
textbook.   
I wouldn't expect my friends to notice that I  
was depressed. After all, they were excited. This was  
the dance. And why would I be upset? It's not like I  
care about things like that. No, I'm all seriousness.   
Work and more work. That's why my life revolves  
around. School dance? Love? Why would I bother  
with such a thing? Amy thought and wiped a solitary  
tear from her eye.   
The doorbell rang. Amy was the only one in  
the house. Her mother had surgery duty that night and  
her father was out of the country at a conference..   
Amy didn't want to answer the door. It's probably a  
Jehovah's witness, she thought. The doorbell rang  
again. She didn't move.   
Go away. She thought.  
The doorbell rang for a third time.  
I don't care who it is. When I get down there,  
they're going to regret this. Amy said with rare anger  
and got up and walked down the stairs. She swung  
the door open and prepared to yell something at the  
expected door to door salesman or whatever. Only it  
wasn't what she expected. It was Greg standing there  
with some roses in his hand.  
"Uh..hi...Amy," he said. Amy's eyes widened  
and before she realized what was happening she was  
hugging him.  
  
Meanwhile, at one of Tokyo's many convention  
centers, the dance was occurring. It was a large  
building with massive glass windows stretching from top  
to bottom. Inside was a dance floor, and a massively  
long buffet table.  
"Okay..okay...so you're on a desert island,"  
Mike was saying.  
"Right," Steve said.  
"Would you rather have a helicopter or a  
boat?" Mike asked.  
"What kind of dilemma is that?" Rick asked.  
"Well..I just made it up," Mike said.  
"Oh I see," Steve said.  
The three guys were leaning up against the  
buffet table. Serena and Darien were on the dance  
floor and the other three girls were eating.  
"Okay..okay...this is easy. If I'm on a desert  
island that probably means I was on a boat that sank  
probably in a storm or something, so I don't want  
another boat. Give me the helicopter," Rick said.  
"That makes sense, I want the helicopter too,"  
Steve said.  
"You guys are fools. You don't have any gas!"  
Mike said and burst out laughing. At least you can row  
the boat. All you'd guys have is this helicopter that  
couldn't fly!"   
As he continued to laugh, Rick and Steve both  
glanced at the punch bowl as a possible place to dip  
Mike's head into, but then shook there heads.  
"It's not worth it," Rick said.  
"Come to think of it Mike, you didn't say the  
boat had oars did you?" Steve asked.  
"Oh..well...I just assumed," Mike said.  
"Uh huh," the two muttered.  
"Are you three going to dance with us or  
what?" Lita asked walking up with Raye and Mina  
said.  
"We'd better or we'll kill Mike before the end  
of the night," Steve said and took Lita in arm and  
headed out to the floor.  
"Personally I think we could do a better job  
than that band," Rick said walking with Raye.  
"Maybe later we could try," Raye said.  
"You think so?"   
"Sure, we'll catch them during a break. We've  
opened for Deep Six now, remember?"  
"Yeah, we kick butt."  
"Why do you always embarrass me at parties?"  
Mina said with a laugh to Mike.  
"Hey I was fine at the bar mitzvah," Mike said.  
"No one had a bar mitzvah," Mina said.  
"That's okay, I wasn't fine there anyway,"  
Mike said.  
"Come on," Mina said and dragged Mike onto  
the floor.  
Amy and Greg arrived at the dance at that point.   
Fortunately Amy had her own dress, and Greg had  
come well prepared.   
"You still haven't told me how you got here,  
and how you knew," Amy said. "Did you use your  
powers or something?"  
"No, I didn't. I just had some help," Greg said.  
"From who?" Amy asked.  
"They didn't want that information released,"  
Greg said.  
"Was it my friends?" Amy asked.  
"Well I'd consider this person a friend, but I  
don't think it's who you think."  
"Who is it?"  
"Amy, let's just have some fun," Greg said.  
"All right," Amy said and the two began to  
dance.  
  
"Is that Amy and Greg?" Serena said in  
surprise noticing the new couple over Darien's  
shoulder.  
"I guess it is," Darien said as he turned that  
way. "Wonder how he knew to come."  
"You know what Darien, I just realized that  
Amy was awfully quiet. I didn't understand it at first,  
but it may have been because we were all talking about  
this dance and she didn't think she'd be going with  
him," Serena said.  
"You're perceptive," Darien said.  
"Well she's fine now. I wish I had figured it out  
sooner. I could have helped her or something," Serena  
said.  
"Don't worry. Just enjoy yourself," Darien  
said.  
"Okay, we're taking over the next number,"  
Rick said mounting the stage with Raye, Mike, and  
Steve. The band that had been hired had graciously  
given them an opportunity to play a song.  
"Hey how's it going," Rick said. Most of the  
people there cheered. "Hey that's great," he said. "I  
know they've been playing the slow stuff a lot, but how  
would you hear something a little more upbeat?"  
The crowd began to chant for one of their  
songs.  
"Okay, we've got a new one tonight," Rick  
said. "We like to call it Moon Revenge."  
The crowd cheered. Mike began to play the  
synthesizer opening and the song began. Raye then  
went into the song. The students got into it and by the  
time the band was finished they were cheering madly.  
"Thank you very much," Raye said.  
"Told you we could do better," Rick  
whispered.  
"I never doubted it," Raye replied.   
"Excuse me, there's a telephone call for you," a  
staff member said to Raye.   
"What?" She asked.  
"Telephone."  
"Oh, I'll be right back," Raye said and hurried  
after the staff person. She reached the phone and found  
the other scouts arriving at about the same time along  
with Darien. Greg was also standing nearby.   
"What are you all doing here?" Raye asked.  
"They said there was a phone call," Serena  
said.  
"For all of us?" Lita asked.  
"But there's only one phone," Raye said.   
Suddenly a glass window blew apart.  
"Oh no," Serena said with dread as Argosante  
stepped through the debris followed by Tempkin. The  
negaverse army followed smashing more windows as  
they entered.  
"Quick into the bathroom, we've got to  
transform," Amy said and the five girls rushed into the  
ladies room. Darien ducked into the men's room.   
Greg followed simply because he didn't want to get  
blasted.  
"Typical negaverse," he muttered.  
"I know what you mean," Darien said and took  
out his transformation rose.   
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
The five scouts, and Tuxedo Mask emerged  
from the restroom area. The students were all lying  
unconscious. Argosante and the negaverse army stood  
on one side of the room and Rick, Mike, and Steve  
were still standing on the stage.  
"Hey! Come on and fight us you jerks!" Rick  
yelled in anger.  
"Yeah negatrash!" Mike yelled.  
"Heh, they're just scared," Steve said.  
"Scared huh?" Argosante said. "Take a look at  
this Sailor Scouts!" he said and pulled out an energy  
crystal. He blasted the three boys with it before they  
could move. In front of the scouts they began to  
change and became Rodamus, Cyclonas, and Optimis  
The scouts eyes widened in fear.  
"They're.....?" Mars said in shock.  
"They...can't..be..." Venus stammered.  
"No!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
Argosante began to laugh. The three dark  
warriors walked off the stage and stood beside him.  
"Well..it looks like the plot has thickened to use  
your terminology," Argosante said. The sound of sirens  
and trucks signaled the approach of the newly named,  
Anti-Negaverse-Rapid-Reaction-Force.   
"Oh..and looks like the parties just getting  
started!" Argosante yelled and laughed. 


	30. Chapter 30

030: "Shock"  
"Commander Tempkin, will you kindly greet  
our guests, Tokyo's noble defenders," Argosante said.  
"Gladly," Tempkin said and the majority of the  
negaverse army ran out of the hall to meet the  
oncoming Anti-Negaverse fighters.  
"Now...as for you, dark warriors attack!"  
Argosante said and the three warriors advanced  
towards the Sailor Scouts. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus  
all hesitated. Sailor Moon and Mercury also felt some  
trepidation. Tuxedo Mask wasn't sure what he should  
do. The three warriors readied themselves for an  
attack, only to be surprised when three blue blasts hit  
them in rapid succession, knocking all three of them  
backward.  
"I've had just quite enough of this," came a  
voice.   
"What happened?" Sailor Moon said.  
"Who did that!" Argosante bellowed.   
"I did," came a voice from behind the Sailor  
Scouts, everyone still conscious looked to see that a  
male figure dressed in a white uniform with blue trim  
was standing there leaning against the wall, a blue  
energy sword held in his right hand.  
"Who are you!" Argosante shouted.  
"Me, oh I'm Saturn, Guardian Saturn, and I'll  
spare you a speech, needless to say Argosante I doubt  
you're a very skilled swordsman, I mean your brother  
was a piece of cake to destroy," Saturn said.  
"You did that!" Argosante shouted.   
"I helped," Saturn said. "Oh and by the way,  
dark warriors. You guys are a bunch of jerks anyway.   
Come on, I could take you three with my eyes closed."  
"Wanna bet," Rodamus said.  
"We'll tear you apart," Optimis said.  
"Will you? Well come on then," Saturn said  
and stood up into a fighting stance.  
How is he doing that? Mercury thought. His  
leg can't be healed yet. What am I doing? I should be  
fighting.  
"Get him!" Argosante shouted. The three dark  
warriors ran at Saturn. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter did  
nothing.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted  
and attacked. The attack was dodged by the three of  
them, but the room was still filled with mist. When the  
three dark warriors landed they found themselves  
surprisingly blind to their target.   
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted.  
"Uh oh," Cyclonas muttered before the three  
dark warriors were hit with several energy rings and  
thrown across the concert hall. The mist was clearing.   
"Heh," Saturn said. A negaverse soldier flew  
through the window and landed on the floor. The two  
armies had engaged outside. Jupiter, Venus, and Mars  
were still standing there, not making a move.  
"Come on, we've got to fight. Girls snap out of  
it," Mercury said.   
"Mercury's right," Sailor Moon said.  
"We need you girls," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"But...we eat lunch with them," Mars said.  
"Yeah...how could they be...them..." Venus  
said.  
"We could hurt them," Jupiter said.  
"You have no choice!" Saturn shouted. The  
dark warriors charged again, Rodamus at Mercury,  
Optimis at Tuxedo Mask, Cyclonas at Sailor Moon.   
Argosante charged at Saturn. Rodamus plowed into  
Mercury and pushed her into a wall. His hand grew  
red with energy as he prepared to attack. Optimis and  
Tuxedo Mask met in a grapple and began to struggle  
for strength. Sailor Moon barely rolled out of the way  
of Cyclonas, and came around to face him, only to  
have him slap her backhanded across the face. Saturn  
met Argosante and the two sword clashed. Saturn  
didn't move but parried the blows only to have his knee  
buckle. He fell to one knee. The other three scouts  
didn't know what to do.  
"Our friends are in trouble," Jupiter said.  
"But...how..can ." Mars said.  
"We have to," Venus said and readied herself  
to attack. Optimis fell back from a blow to the chest  
from Tuxedo Mask's extendable staff. Cyclonas  
staggered back from a backhand slap delivered in  
revenge by Sailor Moon. Mercury managed to slip out  
of the way of Rodamus's attack and trip him up as she  
did so. Saturn stabbed Argosante in the right leg with  
his sword. The knight stumbled back, and dropped the  
energy crystal he had used on all the people. Saturn  
smashed it with his sword.   
"Retreat," Argosante mumbled and hobbled  
backwards. The dark warriors surrounded him as  
they moved out. The armies continued to fight it out.   
"We should go after them," Sailor Moon said.  
"Be thankful they're withdrawing," Tuxedo  
Mask said. "We've got other problems," he said and  
looked at the other three scouts.   
"Hmm...maybe," Sailor Moon said and jumped  
into the melee.  
"Sailor Moon! What are you doing?"  
Sailor Moon aimed her scepter.  
"Moon Healing Activation!" shouted and fired  
at Tempkin who was in the midst of the battle. The  
negaverse energy disappeared and the executive  
collapsed to the ground. There was a flash of light as a  
blinder was obviously deployed. Soon the negaverse  
army was gone again and the crowd was regaining  
consciousness. Tempkin's former self was still lying in  
the street though.  
"Ah hah! Now we'll find out who you really  
are!" Sailor Moon said rolling him over.  
"So who is he?" General Nagumo asked  
walking up.  
"No idea," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Back in the convention center.  
"Saturn are you all right?" Greg asked.  
"So to speak," Saturn said and abruptly  
reverted to human form.  
"Patterson!" Greg said in surprise.  
"I'll explain later. Help me up will ya,"  
Patterson said.  
Greg helped Patterson over a few feet away to  
where a cane rested against the wall.  
"Thanks," Patterson said and grabbed the cane  
and hobbled out to where the other scouts were  
standing. The army and the police had already entered  
the building.   
"Let's get out of here," Sailor Moon said  
hurrying back in.  
"Come on," Mercury said to the other three  
scouts who reluctantly followed.   
"What happened in here?" General Nagumo  
asked.  
"Don't ask," Patterson said. "You give them a  
good fight outside?"  
"We did the job," Nagumo said. "This place  
looks like a war zone."  
"Yeah..well...things got out of hand," Patterson  
said. "I'm tired sir, could someone give me a ride  
home?"   
"Sure, I'll have them bring a jeep around,"  
Nagumo said.  
"Thank you," Patterson said and walked  
outside.   
  
Later that night.  
"You guys almost cost us everything!" Serena  
shouted.  
"How dare you!" Raye shouted.  
"You have no idea of the emotions that were  
going through us!" Lita shouted.  
"What do you mean? I had to deal with the  
same thing with Darien," Serena shouted referring to  
when Darien had been turned to the side of the  
Negaverse.  
"He didn't attack you!" Raye shouted.  
"Sure he did....eventually," Serena said.  
  
"Right, eventually! You had time to come to  
grips with it," Mina said.  
"Hey, it wasn't easy!" Serena shouted.  
"That doesn't matter now!" Lita said.  
"It don't care how you felt! We almost died  
because you three didn't act!" Serena shouted.  
"We were surprised!" Lita shouted back.  
"That's no excuse!" Serena said.  
"You should talk!" Raye shouted.  
  
"I've never seen Serena this angry," Darien  
said as he and Amy sat on the front steps of Raye's  
temple. Greg had since gone home.  
"Neither have I. She's bawling all three of  
them out and doing an okay job of it," Amy said.  
"But is she right?" Darien asked.  
"I don't know. There are two things I do  
know. We were very close to getting beaten because  
the scouts hesitated, but I also know I could have found  
it hard to attack someone I knew so well," Amy said.  
"But Amy, both you and Serena have done  
that. You had to fight Greg when he was turned into a  
monster. In fact Amy. Every scout has faced this  
situation and you handled it the best," Darien said.  
"Still, Darien, I even hesitated and I hadn't  
spent more than few minutes with Greg, besides the  
warriors weren't monsters, they still looked human,"  
Amy said.  
"It's a similar situation though and when you  
saw Sailor Moon was in danger you acted," Darien  
said.  
"I know, but I'm not them. They take love so  
seriously."  
"So do you."  
"But it's different for me," Amy said solemnly  
and looked at the ground.  
"I know Amy," Darien said and paused. "I'm  
curious. Why aren't you in there now?"  
"Darien, I just don't want to take sides. We've  
reached a turning point. Someone needs to keep  
focused on our enemies. Serena will probably be  
arguing with them for a while, I mean for days now. I  
have to make sure the negaverse doesn't catch us by  
surprise."  
"I'll help," Darien said. "It looks like we could  
use the help of one of our allies too."  
"I need to talk to him," Amy said. "Can you  
give me a ride to his house?"  
"Sure, but should we leave them alone  
together?" Darien asked.  
"Grab Serena. I don't want her to get hurt  
while we're gone. She can wait in the car with you."  
"Okay," Darien said and went into the room  
and dragged Serena out.  
"What are you doing?" She screeched.  
"Don't worry, it's for your own good," Darien  
said.  
"But I was winning the argument," Serena  
whined.  
"None of you were, now let's go," Darien said.  
  
Amy knocked on the door and was met with  
the voice of Patterson's uncle.  
"Ah...Ms. Anderson. Come in," Mr. Patterson  
said.  
"May I speak to D.V.?"  
"I think so. He's down in the war room."  
"War room?" Amy asked.  
William Patterson hit an apparent intercom.  
"D.V., Amy's here, she wants to talk to you."  
"Oh..uh...ok," Patterson said.  
"Should I send her into the war room?"  
"Uh..well...uh..."  
"The answer is yes fool."  
"Uh yes."  
Patterson turned off the intercom.  
"Follow me," William said and lead Amy down  
a hallway to a large metal door. It slid open at their  
approach. Inside was a darkened room filled with  
computer monitors as well as a large table with  
graphics spread across it. William walked out and the  
door closed. Amy walked down a small set of stairs  
into the room.  
"Wow," Amy said. "Where did you get all this  
stuff?"  
"Around," D.V. said studying a large map on  
his table. A red x was drawn on a part of it and blue  
lines covered most of it. Amy could tell it was the city.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Sewer map," Patterson said, not looking at  
her.  
"Oh, you're trying to track the negaverse  
army's escape route, they must have to use the sewers  
again since you destroyed a lot of their trucks," she  
deducted.  
Patterson nodded, still not looking at her.  
"We have some things to talk about," Amy  
said. Patterson said nothing.  
"First off, thank you," Amy said.  
"What?" Patterson said.  
"Greg told me about how you bought him a  
train ticket and got him to come. Unfortunately the  
battle interrupted the night, but still I was glad to see  
him."  
"Oh..." Patterson said.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Don't know."  
"I think you do, but unfortunately we don't  
have the time to talk about it," Amy said. Patterson  
said nothing again.   
"Well...now what about the dark warriors?"  
Amy said. "I still find it hard to believe it myself that  
they're who they are...how did it happen?"  
Patterson shrugged.  
"Regardless of how it happened, we were  
lucky today, but we can't fight the negaverse on equal  
terms if we don't have those three scouts fighting with  
us."  
Patterson nodded, still not looking at her.  
"Plus if they managed to fight us before the Anti  
Negaverse Force got there, they could send the army  
at us too, and then there'd be trouble."  
Patterson nodded again.  
"It's a dilemma, any ideas?" Amy asked.  
Patterson shook his head.  
"Hmm..not the answer I had hoped for, but  
why do you think the dark scouts didn't attack at  
school or when they were on a date or something like  
that when the girls were vulnerable?"  
"Because I bet they don't know who they are  
when they're human," Patterson said breaking out of  
his stupor.  
"What?" Amy said.  
"Just a theory. Wouldn't it raise suspicion if  
Rick, Mike, and Steve acted differently from the way  
they always did?"  
"Of course it would. So instead Jaedite lets  
their human side run the show until he needs them. It's  
probably why at Jade Corp everyone seemed to be  
acting normal," Amy said. "but does that mean that the  
guys won't know what happened? He might have  
blanked their memories after he used them."  
"It's possible."  
"Maybe we can use this to our advantage and  
capture those three while they're still human," Amy  
said.  
"Possibly, but then you might get charged with  
kidnaping and such. Furthermore where are you going  
to keep them and for how long? Ahem...I mean...I  
don't doubt it's a good plan, but you might have trouble  
pulling it off, plus your friends would inevitably want to  
let them go. That would be hopeless, but the entire  
situation seems that way unless we stop Jaedite,"  
Patterson said. "That's just my opinion of course.  
"Interesting that you said we, D.V,"Amy said.  
"I'm curious, why'd you fight today?"  
"I used my power. I can't use it very often, I  
don't have much of it left, but I decided it was  
necessary once I saw what was going to happen. It  
healed my leg for about a minute, but then it gave out. I  
doubt I'll be able to heal the leg anymore until it really  
healed. I still had to give the appearance that I was one  
hundred percent, for one thing, Jaedite has been having  
me followed, though I think he gave up. If he saw both  
Saturn and myself with my limp, well.... he already  
knows your identities, him knowing mine wouldn't help  
things."  
"You're very talkative when you're serious,"  
Amy said.  
"Sorry," Patterson said. "I didn't mean to."  
"You didn't do anything wrong," Amy said.  
"Oh."  
"I'd better go," she said and moved to the  
stairs.  
"Uh huh," Patterson said. She stopped and  
turned towards him. before she reached the stairs  
leading to door.  
"D.V...." she said.  
Patterson glanced at her and then quickly back  
down at the map.  
"Nothing," she added and hurried up the stairs.  
What did that mean? Patterson thought.  
  
Later that night.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Lita asked  
encountering Mina on the street.   
"No, how am I supposed to sleep?" Mina  
asked.  
"I know. Any idea what we're supposed to do  
now?"  
"None. Just how are we supposed to handle  
this? I mean. They've been sitting at our table while  
they were with the negaverse!"  
Lita nodded.  
"That means there's hope," Came a voice from  
above them. They looked up to see Artemis standing  
on a retaining wall above them.  
"What?" the two girls said.  
"Do you think that they realized what they were  
doing when they were human?" Artemis asked.  
"Of course they did. Why wouldn't they?" Lita  
asked.  
"I don't know how it works, but I think that  
when they were sitting with you at lunch they didn't  
know they were the same people trying to destroy  
you," Artemis said.  
"You're just telling us that," Mina snapped.  
"Girls! Listen! There are two ways for you  
handle this. Head on or not. Now, I'm telling you that  
those boys have no idea have no idea what they're  
doing. They're just slaves."  
"Still, Jaedite could attack with them at any  
time," Lita said.  
"No, he can't. He needs to activate them,  
which means that they won't surprise you when say  
they're sitting at lunch," Artemis said.  
"We can't take that chance," Mina said.  
"We just can't," Lita said.  
"We have to let them go at least until we can  
solve this."  
"Yes."  
"You don't have to," Artemis pleaded. "Think  
about them.:  
"It's the only way," Lita said.  
"You know it's the safest way," Mina said.   
The two girls walked away. Artemis didn't know what  
to say, and he just stood there.  
This could hurt them very badly..even more  
than they're hurt now...and the boys..well they could be  
even more damaged. I hope Raye hasn't reached the  
same conclusion.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Raye asked. "It  
means Chad was right....he did see Rick get  
transformed into a negaverse soldier, he just must have  
been protecting me. Maybe he knew that all along. It  
may not have been jealously. What a difference that  
makes," She said to herself. "But..Rick..what do I do  
about Rick? He was..he was..such a good guy...how  
could he be on their side...how can I fight him? I can't  
fight him....but what else do I do? He's my  
boyfriend..."  
  
"Luna, I don't know what to do," Serena said  
leaning out her window. "I know I should be doing  
something. I'm the leader or at least I'm supposed to  
be, but all I managed do tonight is get the girls mad at  
me."  
"They're still in a kind of shock I'd gather,"  
Luna said.  
"Yeah, but this is important, we can't afford to  
have them distracted."  
"So you have to get them back."  
"How? Any time the dark warriors show up,  
they'll hesitate."  
"Well...for one thing, they don't have to fight  
the dark warriors. You and Mercury can."  
"But there are three of them and two of us."  
"But you have more power."  
"Still it won't be easy."  
"It'll have to do until you can get the others  
back to normal."  
"But what if the dark warriors attack them?"  
"Let's just hope they don't."  
"Luna, that's hardly a suggestion."  
"I'm as baffled as you are."  
"You are. Then how can I expect to figure this  
out?" Serena whined.   
"Serena, you know what they're going through,  
put yourself in their place."  
"I already tried to do that earlier."  
"Well try again. We can't afford to lose those  
scouts."  
"But Luna! I'm not cut out for this kind of  
stuff," Serena whined.  
"What do you mean? You've been a Sailor  
Scout for over a year now."  
"I know that, but..I...I mean...I know those  
guys too."  
"Serena..this is going to take a lot of courage,  
but you have to do it."  
"Luna...I'm not sure I want his job anymore."  
  
The next day when Serena and Amy got to  
their lunch table they were both filled with some  
trepidation.  
"Neither Lita or Steve were in history class,"  
Amy said.  
"Lita's not here? Uh oh," Serena said.  
"I know, I'm as worried as you were."  
The two sat down, already nervous. They  
were even more shocked to see Rick and Mike, along  
with Steve surprisingly appear and walk to the table.  
"Hey, have you seen Raye?" Rick asked. The  
two girls, eyes wide, shook their heads cautiously.  
"How about Mina?" Mike said. The girls  
shook their heads.  
"I suppose you haven't seen Lita either. I just  
got here from a doctor's appointment," Steve said.  
The girls shook their heads again.  
"Awfully talkative today aren't ya?" Rick asked  
and sat down.  
"What happened? Were the girls tired after  
last night or something?" Mike asked.  
They have no idea do they? Serena thought.  
Either they genuinely are oblivious or they're  
putting on a very good act. Amy thought.  
"So it was a mess last night wasn't it?" Rick  
said.  
"Oh...yeah..heh heh," Serena said nervously.   
"So what happened to you?"  
"We got knocked out like everyone else. Why  
do you ask?" Mike asked.  
"Oh...you know....just curious," Serena said  
and almost feinted.  
"Interesting when that army showed up though  
wasn't it?" Amy said.  
"What army?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, if there was an army we didn't see it,"  
Rick said.  
"We were sorta unconscious at the time," Mike  
said.  
"Weren't you?" Rick asked.  
"I managed to avoid the first attack. I was in  
the bathroom, then the army showed up. That explains  
it," Amy replied feigning absent mindedness. So they  
didn't see the army..or maybe they did...but all three of  
them hiding it so easily...I don't know..they must  
honestly believe it. She noticed Patterson sitting at his  
chair staring right at the guys.  
Good. He's prepared. She thought.  
"Oh no," Serena gasped as she saw something.   
Amy looked over and became just as worried. Raye,  
Mina, and Lita had just entered the cafeteria plaza.  
"It's now or never," Raye said. 


	31. Chapter 31

031: "Reactions"   
"Hey girls," Mike said cheerfully as the three  
approached table.  
"Don't give me that," Mina said.   
"What?" Mike asked.  
"Go away Mike. I don't want to talk to you,"  
Mina said.  
"But Mina...I.." Mike began to say.  
"I said go away," Mina replied.  
"But..."  
"GO!" Mina shouted.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Rick asked.  
"Rick, shut up. You go with him!" Raye  
shouted.  
"Have you girls lost your mind?" Rick asked.  
"Rick, I'm dumping you, now leave," Raye  
said.  
"You're..you're...what?" Rick said in shock.  
"I said I'm dumping you. You must have heard  
those words enough times in your life to know what  
they mean," Raye said.  
"But we were out at the dance last..."  
"Shut up Rick!" Raye shouted.  
"Hey, is there a problem here?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, it's you," Lita said. "Buzz off."  
"What."  
"Go away," Lita said.  
"Lita...what is the matter with you?" Steve said.  
"Nothing at all, now take a hike," Lita said.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me  
what's going on," Mike said.  
"Me neither," Rick said.  
"That goes for me too," Steve said.  
To everyone in the lunch plaza's shock, who by  
now had turned their attention to this squabble, Mina,  
Raye, and Lita all slapped their now former boyfriends  
across the face.  
"We said go!" they shouted.  
The three boys, now angered and confused,  
walked away to where a recently arrived Patterson was  
sitting. Amy, and Serena were speechless.  
"We had to do it," Lita said.  
"I know we did," Mina said.  
"What choice did we have," Raye said.   
The tears were welling up in each of their eyes  
and they all hurried inside the school to find some  
privacy.  
"Amy....." Serena began.  
"Serena...I don't know what just happened  
here, and I don't think it would be a good idea to try  
and figure it out right now," Amy said.  
"I know that....but what do we do in the  
meantime? You've got the 300 IQ."  
"I don't think it helps in situations like these,"  
Amy said solemnly.  
  
  
"Patterson, you seem to know everything.   
What's going on?" Rick asked to Patterson who was  
grasping his cane much more tightly than usual. D.V.  
had several acorns sitting on the table in front of him.   
He picked up one with his free hand and threw it over  
his shoulder. Then he responded.  
"Do you guys remember what happened last  
night?" Patterson asked.  
"Yeah, it was the school dance, those jerks  
from the negaverse showed up and trashed the place,  
we got zapped. Then we woke up minutes later and  
the negaverse was gone," Rick said.  
"Where'd you wake up?" Patterson asked  
throwing another acorn.  
"Umm....outside the dancing hall, where we  
had taken our dates out for a walk, before the  
negaverse struck," Mike said.  
"Oh...really," Patterson said his eyes  
narrowing. "Is that what you remember?"  
"That's the truth," Rick said angrily.  
"I know, I know," Patterson lied and tossed  
another acorn. "Um...maybe the girls have a problem  
or something...  
"We know all about their cycle," Mike  
interrupted..  
"Uh..I don't think it's about that," Rick said.  
"Well what is it?" Steve said.  
Patterson frowned, and tossed another acorn.   
"I really don't know about any of this...." he  
said.   
"Then we're just wasting our time," Rick said  
and lead the others off.  
Of course I know why the girls are doing it.   
But what could I possibly say? Nothing...this is  
something I shouldn't even get involved with, if I know  
what's good for me. Patterson thought.   
  
A few hours later.  
"You're kidding, they dumped them?" Luna  
asked.  
"But I told them it wasn't the boys fault,"  
Artemis said.  
"Well they did it," Serena said. "And I don't  
think they're in very good shape either."  
"We're in deep trouble right now," Luna said.   
"If the negaverse should attack, how would we  
be able to handle it?" Artemis said. "We only have two  
scouts."  
"Three if you count Saturn," Serena said.  
"We can't Serena. Saturn has only one leg and  
his power is limited. He's of more use coordinating  
with the army," Amy said.  
"Amy's right. We need Patterson to keep the  
army moving," Artemis said.  
"So do you girls have any idea what to do  
about this?" Luna asked.  
"No clue," The two replied in unison.  
"Then it's unanimous," Luna muttered.  
"We don't know what to do either," Artemis  
said.  
  
Jaedite stood by his window looking out over  
the city.  
"You're just the beginning," he said. The door  
opened and Argosante walked in.  
"Sir," he said.  
"What's the situation?" Jaedite said.  
"Well sir, our army is still recovering from  
yesterday's battle. Despite the fact that the humans  
already knows our escape route we may have to  
continue to use the sewers again to move troops due to  
our lack of transport trucks. Of course Tempkin has  
fallen into the hands of the humans, but we wiped his  
memory anyway. Never mind that he was useless  
anyway." Argosante said.  
"What is the status of our warriors?" Jaedite  
said.  
"They are ready for combat," Argosante said.  
"So...what happened at their school today?"  
"According to our spy...." Argosante said  
showing rare nervousness.  
"What?"  
"Apparently the Sailor Scouts dumped them  
sir," Argosante said embarrassed he had to deliver that  
kind of news.  
"They did? That isn't going to save them."  
"Yes sir. If I may make a suggestion."  
"Go ahead," Jaedite said.  
"Why not hold the warriors in reserve? After  
all, they've used quite a lot of energy, and if they were  
to be injured fighting the other scouts, their usefulness  
would be even less. We shouldn't use them unless  
absolutely necessary I mean. And furthermore, we can  
give those girls time to think about things. They'll get  
more confused, wonder if they made the right choice,  
be torn apart by the dilemma, and made even more  
emotionally weaker. Then we strike."  
"Not a bad plan," Jaedite said. "Very well,  
hold the warriors in reserve for now. After all, we have  
very little energy reserves left. I want you to replenish  
our supply and I know a place to do it."  
"And that is?" Argosante said.  
"Well, what better place to drain energy from  
than a hospital?"  
"A hospital?"  
"Yes, just because someone's sick only means  
that their life energy is a little lower than normal doesn't  
it? An active person would be an ideal target, but these  
people are sitting ducks and who would ever think to  
look for us in a hospital? Those who do not understand  
the way our energy works would think we would be  
disenchanted from stealing energy from the weak."  
"Yes sir."  
"I want you to go alone Argosante. There will  
be no room in that hospital for the army. Stealth is the  
key here. Take the hospital over before anyone  
realizes it. Then move on."  
"Yes Jaedite," Argosante said. "Oh...Jaedite.   
Our spy also reported a curious thing."  
"Yes?"  
"Well...apparently, he kept getting hit by a form  
of Earth nut, called an acorn during his mission."  
"What?"   
"He couldn't understand it, but as he was  
spying on the scouts and the warriors, they just kept  
landing on him."  
"That's strange," Jaedite said.  
  
"Oh, there you are Amy," Dr. Andrea  
Anderson said standing by one of the family cars.  
"I know I'm a bit late," Amy said. "I had  
something to do. It was important."  
"Okay, get in."  
After she had done so, her mother backed the  
car out of the driveway and headed down the street.  
"So are you looking forward to this?" her  
mother asked.  
"Yes, I've been waiting to follow you on your  
rounds for a while now," Amy said solemnly.  
"You don't sound excited."  
"Things have happened..well..that are a bit  
worrying."  
"Did you get a bad grade?"  
"No, no..nothing like that..my friends are having  
some trouble."  
"Oh. What kind of trouble."  
"It's complex."  
"Oh..I see...you just don't want to tell me," her  
mother said.  
"No, I mean I could try, but it wouldn't be  
easy," Amy said.  
"Oh, I see, one of the world's leading  
pediatricians couldn't understand. I gotcha."  
"Mom, please don't get sarcastic," Amy said.   
"You know I don't hide things from you."  
"Then how about telling me how your boyfriend  
showed up last night?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He came several miles didn't he, without you  
even calling him?"  
"Yes that's true."  
"What happened? He didn't just telepathically  
figure it out did he?"  
"Uh...no," Amy said. But Greg ironically was  
one of the few people on Earth who might have been  
able to. She thought.  
"Well what happened?"  
"He had help."  
"Help? From who?"  
"Why do you care?" Amy asked abruptly.   
"Are you becoming a rebel on me here? I  
didn't think you would become a trademark teenager."  
"Mom, it's not like that," Amy said. "I..uh..I'm  
worried about my friends, it's put me under pressure."  
"Pressure's never bothered you before?"  
"Pressure's always bothered me, but not this  
much."  
"Then maybe you should tell me about your  
problems."  
"I don't think I can."  
"I see, your old mother doesn't need to know  
about things. I get it. Well that's fine."  
"Mom, I.."  
"Okay, I'll just stop caring about what my  
daughter does. Would that work? You're depressed  
over some complex reason. Furthermore your  
boyfriend just appears like that with help. Shouldn't I  
be curious?"  
"I don't mind that...but I've given you all the  
answers I can," Amy said.  
"Fine, fine," her mother said.  
  
Nearby in a park.  
"You know we can't be together as a couple,"  
Maxfield Stanton said.  
"Yeah, I know," Molly said.  
"But we can still be good friends."  
"That's fine with me," Molly said. "But  
Maxfield, what's going on with the negaverse?"  
"I'm not totally sure Molly, but I'm trying to  
stop them. I'm working with the army now. If we can  
stop them. Then I can settle down in peace here on  
Earth."  
"That's a noble goal," Molly said. A beeper  
went off. Maxfield glanced at it.  
"Uh oh, I have to go, can I meet you here same  
time tomorrow?" Stanton asked.  
"Sure," Molly said blushing.  
"See you then," Nephlite said and hurried  
towards his car.  
I don't care if we can't have a relationship, any  
time I can spend with him is worthwhile. She thought.  
  
"How am I supposed to be a leader in times  
like this," Serena mumbled as she walked along the  
sidewalk. She looked up for a second and saw a  
familiar figure leaving the park and moving towards a  
red sports car.  
"Hey, that's Nephlite," She said in surprise. He  
must be up to something. I've got to follow him. She  
waved down a taxi and climbed inside.  
"Follow that car," she said.  
"Not another one of those, " the driver said.   
"Do you know how many of those I got this week  
alone?"   
The taxi began to move.  
"So who do you work for? The Police? The  
Military?"  
"Actually I'm just chasing this guy I have a  
crush on," Serena said surprising herself with the fake  
explanation.  
"That's what they all say," The cabby said.  
Weird. Serena thought.  
  
At Tokyo General Hospital.  
"This is too easy," Argosante, in human form,  
but carrying an energy crystal, said, as he absorbed  
another patient's energy. The energy crystals were  
convenient. objects. Since not all negaverse creatures  
could be given the power to drain energy and store it  
inside either themselves or another object, the crystals  
were useful especially to people like him. Argosante  
was wearing a pair of scrubs he had stolen and was  
trying to blend in with the surroundings long enough to  
zap people. So far things were working out. He had  
successfully stolen energy from two floors worth of  
people and there was still a long distance to go.  
"Heh, this is a big hospital," he said.   
"Hey who are you?" A nurse asked in surprise  
appearing from around a corner.  
"I'm not a real doctor..." Argosante said and  
blasted her with his crystal laughing as he did so.  
  
Serena jumped out of the back of the taxi.  
"That's ten forty two," the guy said.  
"Here," Serena said and gave him a ten dollar  
bill. "Take it or leave it."  
"Hmm....I'm letting you go only because you  
have a cute face," the cabby said and drove off.   
Serena looked around to where Nephlite had driven to.   
A dilapidated apartment complex on a street corner.   
"Why would he come here?" Serena asked  
herself and then she noticed that just down the street  
was the menacing headquarters of Jade Corporation.   
She crept into an alley.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted and  
transformed.   
"Better safe then sorry," she said and crept  
over to the building where Nephlite had entered. She  
slowly crept inside. The first floor was dark and  
empty. She stepped lightly and headed for the stairs.   
Slowly she made her way upward. She could hear  
Nephlite's voice as she hid in the shadows.  
"So..it was just Argosante?" he asked.  
"Yes," came another voice.  
"All right. Did you follow?"  
"We sent someone after them. Argosante went  
to Tokyo General Hospital."  
"I see. Then I must move quickly, keep track  
of everything here Anzai," Nephlite said and moved  
towards the stairs.  
Sailor Moon gasped and decided her only  
escape was to run. As Nephlite neared the steps she  
began to dash down them, only to slip on the last step  
and fall forward.  
"Why me?" She screeched.  
"Sailor Moon!" Nephlite called in surprise.  
"Stay away Nephlite!" Sailor Moon said.   
Nephlite didn't listen and he jumped down the stairs  
landing right next to her. Sailor Moon screamed. Then  
she noticed Nephlite was holding his hand out to her.  
"Let me help you up," he said. Sailor Moon  
backed off.  
"Don't you remember? I'm changed now," he  
said. "Mercury is in great danger and so is Tokyo  
General Hospital. I can help."  
"I don't know," Sailor Moon said.  
"Sailor Moon, if I had wanted to attack you I  
would have already."   
"Probably," Sailor Moon said skeptically.  
"What have you got to lose? I could destroy  
now if I chose, but I'm not doing so"  
"Ehh....let's go," Sailor Moon said realizing he  
had a point.  
  
"This is Denny, he's got a small cold," Dr.  
Anderson said as she and Amy entered a room where  
a small boy was lying on a bed, his mother stood next  
to him.  
"You wanted me to bring him in for a check  
up," his mother said.  
"Yes, he looks like he's improving," Dr.  
Anderson said.  
"He isn't crying as much," his mother said.  
"That's a good sign. It should be another day  
or two on the medicine and then he should be fine," Dr.   
Anderson said. "You're going to be fine Denny, just  
hang in there," She said to the boy. The boy smiled  
back.  
The two Andersons left the room and moved  
down the corridor.  
"So what do you think?" Dr. Anderson asked.  
"It's just like I expected it to be. This is what I  
want to do with my life," Amy said somewhat in higher  
spirits seeing the good her mother was doing.  
"It has it's ups and downs, but it's very  
rewarding," Dr. Anderson said.   
"Where to next?" Amy asked.  
"We visit Tommy," Dr. Anderson said.  
"Tommy?" Amy said.  
"Yes, he's recovering from having his tonsils  
out on the fifth floor," Dr. Anderson said.   
"Uh..Mom, I'm thirsty, can I just get a drink,"  
Amy asked in response to a sudden onset of a dry  
throat.  
"You'll miss the elevator."  
"I'll take the stairs and meet you there," Amy  
said.  
"Okay," Dr. Anderson said and hopped inside  
the elevator. Amy walked to the drinking fountain and  
took several gulps.  
I needed that. She thought and walked to the  
stairs. She climbed them and opened the door only to  
see to her shock her mother standing between a crying  
child and a man holding a glowing crystal. A blast of  
energy hit her mother and the child. Amy gasped and  
barely managed to restrain herself from rushing into the  
corridor. Instead she backed into the stairwell and  
pulled out her power stick.  
"Mercury Star Power!" She yelled.  
  
A red sports car skittered to a stop in front of  
Tokyo General Hospital.  
Sailor Moon jumped out and turned to Maxfield  
Stanton.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"Keep an eye out for trouble outside," Nephlite  
replied.  
"All right," Sailor Moon said and rushed inside.   
He picked up a cellular phone from inside his car and  
dialed a number.  
"Hello this is Stanton, General Nagumo please.   
It's urgent," he said.  
  
An energy blast flew by Mercury's head.  
That was too close for my liking. She thought.   
"Hah, this is too easy," Argosante said. It was  
true, Mercury had very little room to maneuver in the  
hospital corridor and Argosante could hit her with the  
crystal the minute she tried to execute her attack. She  
ducked into one of the rooms as another blast flew by.  
"You're not getting away that easily,"  
Argosante said and readied his sword as he charged  
towards the room.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
Her weaker attack smashed into Argosante as he  
turned into the room and while doing little damage did  
spread a mist through the air.   
"Hah, such a weak attack," Argosante said a  
second before Mercury barreled into his leg. His knee  
buckled and he fell forward. Mercury rolled out of the  
way and came to a kneeling position. She quickly  
dived over the knight and out into the hallway still filled  
with mist. Argosante emerged from the room angrily  
and looked around for her.  
"Come out and face me," he said as the mist  
began to clear.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She shouted from  
behind him. He whirled around in time to be hit with  
the attack. Once again a mist spread over the room.   
"Oh no you don't!" Argosante shouted and  
slashed forward with his sword. He felt no impact.   
Then he felt a massive weight on his head for a split  
second as Mercury jumped off of it and over him,  
barely clearing the ceiling. He turned quickly and  
swatted at the mist with his arm. It began to clear. The  
hallway was empty again.  
"Coward!" Argosante shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon raced through one of the many  
areas of the hospital.  
"Where are they?" She asked. The sound of a  
crash a floor up seemed to answer her question.  
"Oh, there we go," Sailor Moon said and  
dashed up a flight of stairs and into the hallway.   
Argosante had just smashed a glass window.  
"Sailor Moon! Here?" he yelled and charged  
at her. Sailor Moon screamed and ran down the  
hallway, Argosante followed trying to slice at her with  
his sword. Mercury's leg shot out from a door way  
and tripped Argosante up. He fell to the ground and  
Sailor Moon turned to face him.  
"What I need is a sword," Sailor Moon said.   
"Oh..wait...I have one.....I've just been afraid to use  
that silly thing. Ah well! Moon Sword!" she shouted.  
The red bulb on her scepter disappeared and was  
replaced by a band of white light. Argosante stood up  
and swung at her. She met it with her new light sword.   
Argosante stepped back in surprise.  
"This is not good," he said and raised his  
energy crystal to attack. Sailor Moon acted quickly  
and used Mars' aura to kick it out of his hand and  
thrust forward with her sword. Mercury slipped under  
the two combatants and grabbed the crystal.   
Argosante pushed Sailor Moon with his free hand. She  
fell backwards and slipped, falling to the ground.  
"I'll get you someday!" he shouted and dashed  
into a stairwell.  
"Woah....that was some fight...you know this is  
a big hospital," Sailor Moon said.  
"Yes it is. Would you do the honors?" Mercury  
said and placed the energy crystal on the ground.   
Sailor Moon swung her light sword down and shattered  
the crystal. The energy then began to spread back to  
its original owners.   
"Nice sword huh?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"It certainly was useful," Amy said.  
  
As the hospital parking lot filled up with Self  
Defense Force vehicles, Amy and Serena walked  
outside. Nephlite was standing by his car.  
"So you beat them. That's good," Nephlite  
said.  
"Nephlite!" Amy said in shock.  
"Calm down Amy, he's on our side now,  
supposedly," Serena said.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to trust me yet,"  
Nephlite said and walked back to his car..  
Doctor. Anderson came walking out holding her head.  
"Ow, that hurt. You sure you're okay Amy?"  
Dr. Anderson said very relived the ordeal was over.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Amy said.  
Another car rolled up next to Nephlite's car  
and General Nagumo and D.V. Patterson stepped out  
of it. Nephlite was leaning against his vehicle.  
"You called us Stanton. What happened?"  
Nagumo asked.  
"Couldn't tell, some battle up on the fifth floor I  
guess," Stanton said.   
"The negaverse?" Nagumo asked.  
"Yes apparently," Stanton said.  
"I'll go up and have a look, you coming  
Stanton?"  
"Sure," Stanton said.  
"Patterson, you stay here. If anyone's looking  
for me you send them up," Nagumo said.  
"Yes sir," Patterson said and walked back up  
to Nagumo's jeep. He opened the passenger seat door  
and pulled a bazooka out.   
"Guess I won't be needing this," he said and  
put the weapon in the back.  
"That's D.V.Patterson isn't it?" Dr. Anderson  
asked.  
"Yes mom," Amy said.  
That's him. I've seen the picture's. Guess he's  
changed since I last saw him. Dr. Anderson thought.   
Well..he looks successful enough. That's good to see.  
  
At the Leslie household.  
"Woman..more green peas!" Mr. Kent Leslie  
said.  
"But you hate the taste of them dear," Mrs.  
Alisa Leslie said.  
"I know that, but the texture is intriguing," Mr.  
Leslie replied looking at his plate.   
"Mike, are you all right?" Mrs. Leslie asked.   
Mike was eating his peas one by one, slowly with a  
glum look on his face.  
"No, I don't think so," Mike said.  
"What's the problem? You finally realize you  
aren't funny?" his father asked.  
"I don't need that right now," Mike replied  
snidely.  
"Sorry...so what is the problem," Kent Leslie  
said.  
"Mina dumped me."  
"Mina dumped you? Well the girl has  
standards after all," his father said.  
Mike stood up and walked away.  
"Mike where are you going?" Alisa Leslie  
asked.  
"Wherever you two aren't," he said.  
"Hmm...maybe you should have been more  
considerate dear?" Mrs. Leslie said.  
"Do you know how many times I've been  
dumped in my life?" Mr. Leslie said.  
"Forty eight."  
"Hah, shows what you know, it was sixty five,  
anyway...he'll have to deal with rejection."  
"But they were doing so well. They went to  
that dance last night remember?"  
"Oh...yeah..I almost spilled root beer on her  
dress," Mr. Leslie said. "Now that you mention it that  
is one quick break up. Wonder what happened."  
  
"She must have gotten fed up with my  
unromantic way of doing things," Steve muttered  
standing alone on the roof of the world's largest  
fertilizer conglomerate.  
"But the way she dumped me...I mean...she  
was dumped herself with more courtesy...why did she?  
There has to be another answer...there just has to be...I  
mean..if she disliked me..she would have said so..but  
instead...no..this doesn't make sense...or am I just  
deluding myself, trying to convince myself that I wasn't  
at fault? How would I know? She was my first  
relationship. Oh I don't know."  
  
Lita was sitting on a park bench near a pond  
trying to put things together.  
"I can't believe all this...my boyfriend..a..one of  
them...maybe he didn't know, but what I was supposed  
to do? I had to be forceful..he had to know I wasn't  
joking..but what have I done to him? I've never been  
so cruel...and..this is the guy I liked so much...I should  
have found some other way..but I was so worried  
about protecting myself..that I...how stupid...now I  
can't go back...I've probably lost him for good," she  
said and started to cry putting her face in her hands.  
  
Mina had found herself at the spot Mike had  
shown to her. She was glad to see he wasn't taking  
solace there as well.   
"I dumped the only guy who ever considered  
going out with me. I dumped someone I really liked,  
someone who meant a lot to me. And why? Because  
of the negaverse, and because I was afraid to find  
another answer...maybe there wasn't one, but no..I  
couldn't even try. Never mind that he couldn't help it,  
or at least that that was a possibility, no..I had to get  
away from him....who cares how he felt? Now I feel  
worse, and he's probably devastated. Things shouldn't  
be this way," she said and began to cry herself.  
  
At the Fujimori household.  
"You look a bit troubled," Kano Fujimori said.  
"A bit?" Rick growled.  
"Uh..okay, maybe not just a bit..care to talk  
about it.  
"Raye dumped me."  
"What? Why?"  
"That's the problem I don't know."  
"You don't know..well maybe that's why."  
"Kano, it isn't a matter of that. We got along  
fine. I mean..sure I annoyed her once..but I didn't  
think she'd just dump me with no explanation, and it  
wasn't a matter of that either. Mike and Steve got  
dumped too."  
"All on the same day."  
"Within minutes, maybe seconds."  
"That's odd...that's very odd."  
"I mean we had been at the dance just last  
night."  
"Rick..could this be a joke of some kind?"  
"It seemed a bit too forceful for that."  
"There has to be an explanation. I have had  
quite a lot of experience with women..ka-ching..but this  
is a new one to me."  
"You're not much help Kano."  
"Sorry Rick..but I'm as baffled as you are."  
"You know what...maybe..this is some complex  
girl thing."  
"Like what?"  
"Well..maybe Raye...yes, maybe she was  
cheating on me.."  
"What do you mean."  
"Yeah, she was cheating on me, with that  
ingrate who lives with her,...and then..she decides to  
dump me..but she wants to cover for it, so she  
convinces her two friends to dump their boyfriends  
too."  
"That's a stretch...but a junior high school girl is  
capable of anything," Kano said. "I'd be careful about  
making that accusation though."  
"The time for being careful is over Kano," Rick  
said.  
"Oh...since when?"  
"Since this very minute. I will find out about  
this."  
"Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. I  
mean..Raye wouldn't cheat on you."  
  
Late that night at the Cherry Hill temple.  
The door to Chad's room slid open.  
"Chad are you asleep?" Raye asked.  
"I was," Chad moaned looking up off of his  
futon.  
"Sorry, I need to ask you something," Raye  
said.  
"Which is?" Chad asked.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked. 


	32. Chapter 32

032: "Riot"   
"Well Argosante?" Jaedite said annoyedly.  
"Sir. Sailor Mercury somehow discovered me.   
What was I supposed to do?" Argosante said.  
"Hmm..I had the same trouble when I was  
serving under Queen Beryl, " Jaedite muttered. "Every  
time I had some operation, the Sailor Scouts would  
stumble onto it. I don't understand how."  
"It could have been possible sir, that there are  
forces at work much more powerful than we can  
comprehend," Argosante said.  
"Don't get mystical on me," Jaedite said.  
"Sorry sir."  
"Still it almost seems like that sometimes I  
know. After all, to these humans our energy must be  
hard to comprehend as well."  
"They are a pitiful race," Argosante said.  
"Maybe, but how am I going to refill my  
depleted energy reserves?"  
"I had an idea sir. Doesn't this planet have  
prisons?" Argosante asked.  
"Prisons?"  
"Think about it sir, if the targets are  
incarcerated they couldn't put up a fight."  
"Very intuitive Argosante. In fact your plan is  
almost brilliant. Look into it at once."  
"Yes sir," Argosante said.   
"Let's just hope that the Sailor Scouts don't  
stumble onto it," Jaedite.  
  
Three days later.  
"Now about today's field trip to the prison,"  
Miss Haruna began.   
That's all we need. Serena thought.  
"It's been canceled," Haruna said.  
"What?" the boys in the class grumbled.  
"Calm down you macho jerks," Serena whined.   
"Like I would want to go to a prison."  
"That's what most of the girls said," Haruna  
said. "And so did their parents."  
"Ah come on, if there were any escapes I'm  
sure Patterson could kill them all," Melvin, back to his  
normal squeaky voice, replied.  
"Sure I could, after they had finished with you,"  
Patterson replied appearing to be absolutely serious.  
"I could have been a housewife. Empower  
women my butt," Haruna muttered to herself.  
  
At lunch that day.  
"Mike spent all day in front of my house. He  
only went away when my father went for his shotgun,"  
Mina said.  
"My father literally had to chase Steve down  
the street before he left me alone," Lita said.  
"Rick was waiting at the bottom of the temple  
steps to see if I was coming down, I didn't bother with  
him," Raye said.  
"How long are we supposed to keep this up?"  
Mina asked.  
"Until we beat the negaverse and they get  
turned back to normal," Lita said.  
"How long will that be?" Mina said.  
"I don't know, it's tearing me apart inside too,  
but we have to hold out," Lita said.   
"You know the guys won't give up," Mina said.   
"And..I just can't stand seeing Mike so hurt.  
"I already found a solution. Yesterday night  
Chad agreed to be my boyfriend," Raye said.  
"What?" Lita and Mina both said.  
"It's true," Raye said. "Think about it. If we all  
get new boyfriends maybe that will convince the boys  
that we're really serious."  
"But Raye, won't that make things worse?"  
Mina asked.  
"Yeah, not only do we dump them, but then  
find someone else?" Lita asked.  
"Can we really hurt them anymore?" Raye  
asked.  
"What?" the other two said.  
"Listen, it's for everyone's good. The  
important thing is to get them to leave us alone until we  
find out what is going on," Raye said.  
Mina and Lita glanced at each other hesitantly.  
"It's just for the time being, maybe just one  
date," Raye said.  
"Well...I guess I could always ask Ken to do it.   
If I give him a good reason I'm sure he won't mind,"  
Lita said. "I guess desperate times for call for  
desperate measures."  
"I guess you two have a point," Mina said  
solemnly. "But where am I going to get a new  
boyfriend?" Mina wondered.  
  
"I don't meant to keep you from your lunch,  
but I wanted to find out what happened here three days  
ago and from what I hear you three were closest to the  
action," Principal Oksua said to the three students  
sitting in his office, Serena, Amy, and Patterson.  
"Why don't you ask them?" Serena asked.  
"Because whatever the issue is those girls got  
really upset. I don't want to get them upset again for  
their own benefit," Oksua said. "And my own," he  
added.  
"I see," Serena said.  
"So what's the deal?" Oksua said.  
"It's a personal matter for them sir," Amy said.  
"There is no such thing as a personal matter in  
this school," Oksua said.  
"That explains why the rumor about Mr.  
McCrary's bowel problems spread through the school  
in the less than an hour," Patterson muttered.  
"Patterson, watch it," Oksua growled.  
"Sir, the girls just broke up with their  
boyfriends," Serena said.  
"I see, why did they chose to do it at my  
school?" Oksua asked.  
"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing,"  
Serena said.  
"Well...are the girls okay?" Oksua said.  
"They shouldn't be yelling anymore at least,"  
Amy said.  
"That's a start. Patterson, what about the  
boys?" Oksua said.  
"Oh, you could say they're flipping back and  
forth between emotional states," Patterson said.   
"I see," Oksua said not fully comprehending  
what Patterson said, but not wanting to delve any  
further.   
"You three can go," Oksua said. Amy and  
Serena headed for the door. Patterson waited till they  
were gone. The two girls headed out.   
  
"Patterson..why are you so strange?" Oksua  
asked.  
"These are strange times Principal Oksua,"  
Patterson replied and walked out. To his surprise,  
Amy and Serena was waiting.  
"Patterson, would you mind sitting with us  
today?" Amy asked and started walking.  
"Uh....are you...sure..I...ahemm..should,"  
Patterson stammered and followed.  
"We have some questions to ask you," Serena  
said.  
"We won't bite," Amy said.  
"Raye might," Patterson replied softly. Amy  
and Serena both stopped glanced at each other and  
then burst into hysterical laughter.   
"You know what...we really needed that,"  
Serena said.  
  
"I don't know where we're going to find you a  
fake guy, we've sort of drained the talent pool,  
especially considering he's just supposed to fill in," Lita  
said to Mina.   
"Lucky me," Mina said. It was at this point that  
Amy, Serena, and D.V. emerged from the school and  
walked towards the table. Raye and Lita both let  
sinister grins form on their faces and turned to Mina.  
"I think we have a match for you," They said in  
unison.   
"Oh, no," Mina said. "Not in a million years!"  
  
"Absolutely not," Patterson said with a  
definitiveness the girls didn't expect from the introvert.   
"No offense," he added quickly.  
"None taken," Mina said. "I understand  
completely."  
"Oh come on Patterson. It's only to keep the  
negaverse off our backs," Lita said.  
"I don't see how making them even angrier will  
do the job," Patterson snapped.  
"You think that's what will happen?" Mina  
asked.  
"Uh..well..I've been trying to stay out..of  
this..mess..." Patterson said.  
"You're not willing to help Mina out, what are  
you chicken?" Raye asked.  
"It's only one date D.V. What have you got to  
lose?" Lita asked.  
"Everything that I haven't already lost,"  
Patterson replied solemnly.  
"Listen Patterson," Raye said standing. "You  
spied on us, and I don't care what the reason was. You  
were sneaking around observing our lives for a while.   
I'm not the only one this bothered."  
Lita and Mina nodded.  
"Now I'm not sure of your motives, but I don't  
like your methods, and doing this would be a good way  
to make up for the past," Raye said.  
"Yeah we just want to know we can trust you,"  
Lita said. "It would go a long way if you helped us."  
"Very well, if you believe there was a problem  
and this will solve it...I'll do it." Patterson said.  
I am the biggest idiot alive. He thought.  
"Now that's out of the way. What's going on  
with Nephlite?" Serena asked.  
Patterson, prepared for this eventuality,  
presented a piece of paper.  
"This is pretty much the deal," he said  
nervously.  
Meanwhile the three boys sitting at Patterson's  
old table stared at their own old table the entire period.   
  
After school, on a walk home.  
"So Amy. Maybe you could help me with my  
math later. I've been slipping," Serena said.  
"Sure Serena. I'm glad you've found the  
responsibility to realize you need help," Amy said.  
"Sure, I figure once I get to high school I can  
give up again," Serena said.  
Amy sighed.  
"You know though Amy. Is it just me or is the  
entire world tumbling down around us?" Serena asked.  
"What?" Amy said in surprise.  
"I'm actually studying on a regular basis. Raye,  
Mina, and Lita have dumped their boyfriends who just  
happen to be negaverse warriors only to pick up three  
fake ones, including among them the city's foremost  
student maniac. A former enemy is trying to help us.   
Most of the city is actually paying attention to a political  
election. Melvin for a time looked like a freakin model!  
Massive brawls are breaking out between the army and  
the negaverse, actually proving, that despite what the  
Godzilla movies say, that Japan's defense forces can  
actually do something. Plus Jaedite has returned  
apparently from the dead to attack us again using a  
knight who's name is spelled, but pronounced  
differently, than an enemy we already killed, and  
well....isn't that enough?" Serena said.  
"When you put it that way...yes the entire world  
is tumbling down around us," Amy said.  
"Glad we got that cleared up," Serena said.   
The two were passed by a small crowd of people  
waving Katsugi for Prime Minister signs and yelling  
loudly.  
"Where are they going?" Serena asked.  
"There must be another rally," Amy said.  
"Another one? This is getting scary," Serena  
said.  
"I wonder if Lita will be there," Amy said.  
  
"You all right Lita?" Mr. Katsugi asked walking  
up to his assistant who was staring off into space from  
beside his limo.  
"Me? Fine," Lita replied.  
"You look troubled, anything I can help with?"  
"I don't think so," Lita said.  
"Okay...you tell me if that changes."  
"Yes sir...it's another great turnout," Lita said  
observing the crowd gathering around the square where  
the rally was to occur. Thousands were already there.  
"Hmm..I know how to bring in the people I  
guess," Katsugi said. "It must also explain why I'm  
ahead in the polls by ten points. Do you have my  
speech?"  
"Right here," Lita said producing it   
"Ah good," Katsugi said. A larger crowd had  
gathered as Katsugi, followed by Lita, and several  
various advisors followed him onto the podium.  
Maybe by helping Mr. Katsugi, I can keep my  
mind off of my other problems. I can't let Steve stop  
me from getting on my life. She thought.  
"Hello my friends," Katsugi said. The people  
cheered loudly.  
"Thank you, and this is the kind of enthusiasm  
that I look for in all of you in making our country better,  
and in return I will put the same effort," Katsugi said.  
The crowd cheered again. "Now I know we've been  
criticized by the opposition," he said. The crowd  
booed.  
"That's right, just because I have some  
experience automatically means I'm a crook right?"  
Katsugi said. The crowd all laughed. "Let me assure,  
you the only people who have bought me off are you  
the people with your votes. Now onto other matters."  
  
"Hah! He's just what's wrong with this country  
isn't he!" Sylia shouted in front of an massive number of  
her own supporters a few blocks away from the other  
rally. Her crowd responded equally enthusiastically.   
Mina stood in the front row listening intently.  
Sylia is one the few things I can count on these  
days. She thought.   
"In fact we should go over there and confront  
them!" Sylia shouted.  
What? Mina thought standing in the front row.  
"Come on!" Sylia shouted and jumped off the  
podium and moved towards the crowd.  
"You coming Mina?" she asked.  
"Uh...." Mina said and followed. Sylia worked  
through the entire crowd and took the lead.  
The police sent to watch this situation began to get  
worried. Captain Kamata supervising the scene  
hurried to his radio.  
"Headquarters. We've got a major problem,"  
he said.  
  
"What do you mean they're going that way!"  
Chief Ozaki shouted into the phone and slammed it  
down.  
"Trouble Chief?" General Nagumo, who had  
been meeting with the Chief to discuss strategy, said.  
"Of the worse kind," Ozaki said and hurried to  
the door. Nagumo shrugged and followed.   
  
"And you know that that I will get the Diet to  
approve more money for housing!" Katsugi shouted.   
People cheered.  
"Fat chance!" came a cry from down the street  
as the cries died down. Katsugi's followers turned to  
see Sylia and her mob surging towards them.  
"What the..." Lita said in shock.  
"Well..well...well..looks like angel-woman has  
come by to tell me what a bad boy I am," Katsugi said.   
Katsugi's supporters laughed.  
"Do you really think you can pull the wool over  
all their eyes you jerk!" Sylia shouted.  
"Hey! Don't you call him that!" Someone  
shouted.  
"Why don't you make her," one of Sylia's  
followers said.  
"Maybe I will."  
"Just try it."  
The two sides stared at each other for a good  
thirty seconds.  
"Let's riot!" Someone shouted and nothing  
happened. Silence except for the sound of  
approaching sirens.  
"Riot!" Everyone shouted and charged at each  
other.  
"Oh.no," Lita said.  
"Lita, get out of here," Katsugi said. Lita  
dashed down the platform and away from the riot. She  
looked back to see the whole square engulfed in  
combat.  
  
Mina fortunately found herself at the back of  
her crowd. When the riot began she ducked away and  
hurried down an alley.  
"I don't know what's going to happen, but I  
don't want to be there," she said. She rounded a  
corner and hit something hard. She fell to the ground in  
surprise and prepared to apologize to the person who  
would definitely be angry.  
"Need a hand?" came Lita's friendly voice.   
Mina looked up.  
"Glad to see you made it out of there in one  
piece," Lita said and pulled it her up.  
"Uh..yeah, you too, even though you support  
that crook," Mina said.  
"Don't start that again," Lita said angrily.  
"Yeah, I know..this isn't the time," Mina said.   
"Maybe we should try and stop this riot."  
"How?"  
"I've got one idea."  
  
Lying in the park on their backs, Serena and  
Amy were trying to relax a bit before they had to jump  
into their work, their friend's troubles were something  
else they were trying to avoid thinking about.  
"That cloud looks like Darien," Serena said.  
"It does," Amy agreed.  
"And that one looks like Andrew," Serena said.  
"Um...no it doesn't, it looks more like a  
warthog," Amy said.  
"And that one looks like my friend Amy who  
has no appreciation for a young girls imagination,"  
Serena said.   
"I don't think it does," Amy replied and the two  
laughed.  
"So....When are those high school entrance  
exams anyway?" Serena asked.  
"Soon," Amy said.  
"That's just what I need," Serena muttered.   
Several sirens whaled. Serena and Amy both raised  
themselves up to look to see about fifty police cars  
speed by on the nearby street.  
"Hmm....that's odd," Serena said and laid back  
down.  
"It could be the negaverse," Amy said also  
laying back down.  
"If it is, tell them to go away," Serena muttered.   
  
"We should check."  
"Ehh....why don't you check Amy? It can be  
your own personal mission given to you by the leader  
of the Sailor Scouts," Serena said.  
"I don't think so," Amy said.  
"Oh come on, I'll give you a medal."  
"Let's just go Serena," Amy said and stood up.  
  
"But I'm so unmotivated," Serena muttered  
standing up.  
  
Meanwhile the riot was continuing.  
"Shouldn't you do something?" Nagumo asked  
standing next to Ozaki's car.  
"You kidding?" Ozaki muttered and looked at  
the line of police he had assembled around the riot.   
"We're not going any closer."  
  
"Okay....so we're here on the roof of this  
building. There are about fifty thousand people fighting  
each other. The police aren't even bothering to get  
involved....." Venus said.  
"And we've transformed," Jupiter said finishing  
Venus' sentence.   
"Would our powers work on them?"  
"And if they did would it hurt?"  
"I can answer that question," came Artemis'  
voice behind them.   
"Artemis, what are you doing up here?" Venus  
asked.  
"I got worried when I heard about the riot,"  
Artemis said. "I thought you girls would be here so I  
wanted to check. Now as for your powers. Queen  
Serenity never intended them to be used against fellow  
humans, but as a precaution, your powers were made  
to be able to deal small amounts of damage to a human.   
One attack will be equivalent to stunning them,"  
Artemis said.  
"Well that works out nicely," Venus said.  
"Yeah, it does," Jupiter said.   
"Just don't keep attacking them, then you might  
do some real damage," Artemis said.  
"Let's go to work then," Venus said.  
  
"That's right Akita, the police are wimping out  
again," Nagumo said into the cellular phone.  
"We are not!" Ozaki shouted.  
"Anyway...get as many troops as you can over  
here immediately," Nagumo said and hung up.  
"I'll have you know General Nagumo that only  
a few people would try to stop a riot like this with the  
personnel I have on hand, and they are seen as  
crackpots.  
"Where is the rest of the police force?"  
Nagumo asked.  
"This is a big city, it takes a while to get here.   
I'd need my entire force to put these guys down.  
"Are they coming?"  
"You try mobilizing a force of thousands of   
police officers in less than ten minutes."   
"All right, all right, I get it, so we just sit here,"  
Nagumo said.  
"Yep," Ozaki said.  
  
"Venus love chaiiiiiiin!" Venus said building up  
her power. "Encircle!" She shouted and her golden  
chain shot from her hands and swept through the edge  
of the rioting crowd. They had to hit the edges or risk  
people being trampled.  
"Jupiter thunderclap crash!" Jupiter shouted.  
The two attacks swept through the crowd and  
knocked about a thousand people unconscious.  
"Not bad," Jupiter said.  
"What's happening over there!" Ozaki shouted.  
"Looks like a couple of Sailor Scouts just  
knocked part of the crowd out," Nagumo said looking  
through binoculars.  
"Why are they doing that?"  
"I'd gather to stop the riot," Nagumo said  
coyly.  
"You're beginning to annoy me," Ozaki  
muttered.  
  
"Oh my," Serena said wide eyed as she first  
saw the riot as she and Amy came over the crest of a  
hill.  
"That isn't good," Amy said.  
"Look there's Venus and Jupiter!" Serena said.   
"What are they doing?"   
"Looks like there attacking the crowd," Amy  
said.  
"Why would they do that?"  
"Let's find out," Amy said and pulled out her  
power stick.  
  
"Hey guys," Jupiter said as Mercury and Sailor  
Moon landed beside them.  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Crowd control," Venus said.  
"Aren't you hurting them?" Mercury said.  
"No they aren't," Artemis said.  
"We're just stunning them. You guys care to  
pitch in?" Jupiter said.  
"I doubt my powers would be very useful,"  
Sailor Moon said.  
"But mine might," Mercury said. "Mercury Ice  
Storm Blast!" She shouted. The blast hit more rioters  
and knocked them down. A mist settled over the riot  
area and then began to clear. The rioters had all  
stopped and were looking around in surprise. When  
the mist cleared entirely they all shrugged and went  
back to fighting again.  
"That's just great," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"What is going on over there?" Jaedite  
muttered looking out the window of his office at where  
smoke was rising from the massive riot area. From his  
high perch he could make out the small forms fighting it  
out and the energy flying through them.  
"That was supposed to be a political rally  
wasn't it?" he asked himself. "Now the Sailor Scouts  
and the army are there? And if the Sailor Scouts are  
there...."  
"Success!" Argosante yelled walking into the  
office after finishing his mission.  
"Excellent," Jaedite said.   
  
The riot had been stopped. Mainly by the fact  
that no one was left conscious enough to continue it.   
Katsugi had been spirited off in a car before he could  
be touched, and Sylia had been protected by a ring of  
supporters, which now lay on the ground in a circle  
around her own unconscious body.  
"What are we supposed to do with all of   
them?" Ozaki said.  
"They should regain consciousness soon, you  
might want to separate them," Jupiter said.  
"Uh..right...thanks," Ozaki said.  
"Sure," Jupiter said and the four Sailor Scouts  
walked away and soon transformed back into humans.  
"Lita, Mina. Why did this happen?" Amy  
asked.  
"I wish we could tell you, I didn't think that a  
riot would start," Lita said.  
"Yeah, Sylia just decided we should confront  
Katsugi's supporters and then well...you saw what  
happened," Mina said.  
"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again,"  
Serena said. "We have enough trouble without riots  
breaking out everywhere."  
  
"I drained all of the energy out of the prisoners,  
however, I only incapacitated the guards..I have  
learned that the law enforcement officers on this planet  
do not take kindly to their own being hurt. I felt that  
the energy gains would not be worth a more vigilant  
police force," Argosante said.  
"I will trust your judgement there. You seemed  
to have provided enough energy. It must have been a  
large prison."  
"There are a lot of criminals on this planet."  
"Hmm...they should learn from the negaverse  
and just destroy all their criminals."  
"Of course, they could save themselves some  
space."  
"No matter, when I take over, I'll institute a  
new criminal justice program."  
The two then broke into laughter. 


	33. Chapter 33

033: "Intensity"   
"Our energy reserves are replenished. You  
know what that means don't you?" Jaedite said.  
"We send out the dark warriors again?"  
Argosante asked.  
"Exactly," Jaedite said. "In their current  
emotional states, the Sailor Scouts will be perfect  
targets."   
  
"Raye, are you really sure you want to go  
ahead with this? I mean you said you needed to do this  
for some reason, and I've been wanting to ask you out  
on a date for a while anyway, but so quickly after  
dumping Rick?" Chad asked.  
"I know what I'm doing," Raye said.  
"This isn't some plot to get Rick jealous is it?"  
Chad said suspiciously.  
"No, Chad, trust me, it isn't," Raye said. "I  
told you before. It's for Rick's own good. He has to  
get over me." And you'll understand it all when I  
explain it to you later.  
"I don't understand, but I'll have fun while it  
lasts," Chad said.  
"You wish," came Rick's voice. He was  
standing at the top of the temple steps with a scowl on  
his face.  
"I can't believe you Raye, leading me to believe  
that you actually cared for me, when you must have  
been cheating on me the entire time," Rick said.  
"No, I didn't," Raye said.  
"Hah, liar. It seems Chad became your  
boyfriend incredibly quickly that's all. I'm here to settle  
this. Chad..you and me...right now," Rick said.  
"I don't have time for this," Chad said. "Go  
away Rick."  
"No," Rick said.  
"Chad, let me handle this," Raye whispered.  
"No, I must defend your honor now," Chad  
said. "I accept your challenge Rick."  
"Very well," Rick said and readied himself.  
"Please, Raye, if I beat him, maybe he'll go  
away," Chad said.  
"Hah, wrong on both counts," Rick said.  
Raye stood back as the two faced off.  
"Oh..they're going to fight again," Raye's  
Grandfather said emerging from the house.  
"I can't believe you find this entertaining," Raye  
said.  
"Well...a lot of people like this kind of stuff,"  
Grandfather said.  
"I assure you this will be a short fight," Rick  
said.  
"I agree," Chad said menacingly and the two  
faced off.  
  
Meanwhile on a street several blocks away.  
"Really, Patterson, I appreciate this, believe  
me I wouldn't have chosen you unless you were the  
only other guy I knew," Mina said. "You helped save  
my life once and I respect that...and I know that you're  
not the most outgoing of people."  
"Yes...I have many mental problems,"  
Patterson said and immediately regretted it.   
"You don't say," Mina said. "Can I ask you  
something?"  
Patterson shrugged.  
"Given that you have all these fears..how come  
it was so easy for you to jump into battle?"  
"I...just did...it was my duty," Patterson said.  
"You didn't hesitate one bit?"  
"No, I guess I didn't."  
"Of course you didn't stick around much  
either."  
"You all had things under control."  
"Would you do the same again now that we  
know who you are?"  
"I did at the dance."  
"Oh..yeah..well..I've tried to put that out of my  
mind....I know you've sought revenge for the death of  
your parents..but do you think you've extracted it?"  
"Exacted it?"  
"Uh..yeah."  
"No, I'll only get it when I destroy the creature  
who killed them in the first place...until then...I fight  
when I can."  
"Oh...I'm sorry I'm talking so much, but me  
and Mike..well we talked a lot..and..I guess we're all  
curious about you."  
"Quite all right," Patterson said. "I  
understand."  
  
In another part of the city, Lita and Ken were  
walking along.  
"It's been a while since we did anything  
together," Lita said.   
"Well, you know how things are..you live  
across the city, and the time just isn't right usually,"  
Ken said. "When you said you needed me I came."  
"Believe me, I do need you. It may seem  
strange all this, but I have to keep Steve away from me  
awhile, I mean I love him, but we need to be apart right  
now."  
"I don't need to know. I can see it's a very  
serious subject," Ken said. "...are you sure this is the  
right course of action."  
"No I'm not Ken, but I'm afraid I don't have  
many other choices," Lita said. "It's very hard to  
explain, but this is what I'm stuck with."  
"All right...it takes courage to admit you're  
wrong..."  
"Yeah..well..Ken..no matter how right or  
wrong I may be...it's still wrong. I shouldn't have  
dumped him in the first place...but..it's just...so  
difficult."  
"Try and put it out of your mind, I'm here if you  
need me."  
"Thank you Ken, you've been a good  
friend...always. Whenever love seems to throw me to  
the ground, you're there to pull me back up," Lita said.  
"Glad to do so," Ken said.  
  
"Patterson?" Mina asked.  
"Yes."  
"You said you wanted to stay out of this  
mess...the romantic troubles we had..."  
"Yes I did."  
"But..you helped Amy out with Greg?"  
"That was different," Patterson said solemnly.  
"Oh...I see...but you helped her, can't you help  
us?"  
"It's not that easy, I solved her problem with a  
phone call and a train ticket. Your problem isn't as  
easy to deal with, especially now."  
"Somehow, I don't know, if even if the same  
were true for any of us, you could do it," Mina said.  
"I.."  
"Patterson, you backstabbing jerk!" Mike  
shouted standing on the sidewalk in front of Patterson  
and Mina.  
"Uh oh," Mina said.   
"That was quick," Patterson muttered.  
"How dare you take my girl away from me,"  
Mike said.  
"I'm not your girl," Mina said.  
"You're ungrateful is what you are," Mike said  
angrily. "But you Patterson. You were my friend and  
now this."  
"I'm no one's friend," Patterson said. "Now, I  
assume you're here to fight me...so let's get it over  
with."  
"Oh no you don't....don't trivialize this. I'm  
going to pound your face in, limp or no limp," Mike  
said.  
"Two choices," Patterson said. "Turn around  
and walk away and feel no pain, or fight and regret it  
later."  
"I'm not backing down," Mike said.  
"Mike, please, stop this. I told you it's over,"  
Mina said.  
"Maybe between you and me, but I have to  
settle this," Mike said.   
"I'm sorry to hear that," Patterson said. Mike  
lunged forward and punched with his right hand.  
Patterson swung up with his cane and knocked the arm  
away. With his left hand he punched Mike in the gut.   
Mike staggered back with the wind knocked out of  
him. Patterson brought his cane under Mike's legs and  
swept up knocking Mike to the ground.   
"Leave now, or I will not hold back," Patterson  
said. Mike backed up and stood.  
"Yeah...I'll leave," Mike said and turned. Mina  
sighed in relief. Mike swung back quickly with his fist  
right at Patterson's head. Patterson using his one good  
leg sidestepped and brought his cane around hitting  
Mike in the chest with it. Mike staggered back again.  
"Okay...Patterson..you win, but you better  
watch your back," Mike said and stumbled off.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that," Patterson said.  
"I am too," Mina said.  
  
"Lita! You are going to talk to me or else!"  
Steve shouted. He had since confronted Lita and her  
supposed new boyfriend and was very displeased.  
"No," Lita shouted.  
"Fine," Steve said and punched Ken in the  
face. Ken fell to the ground.  
"You!" Lita shouted and slapped Steve. She  
bent down over Ken.  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
"Never better," Ken said and managed a smile.  
"I deserve an explanation! Why don't you give  
it to me!" Steve shouted.  
"Leave me alone!" Lita shouted.  
"Just give me an answer!" Steve shouted.  
"Not when you're threatening me and hurting  
my friends!"  
"Fine! I'll be back!" He said and walked off.  
"Lita....you really can pick em," Ken muttered.  
"What?" Lita said.  
"Nothing," Ken said.  
  
Rick kicked, Chad sidestepped. Rick chopped  
were Chad ended up. Chad blocked and attempted to  
come up under Rick's leg. Rick jumped back and  
followed it up with a spin kick, Chad ducked it and  
thrust forward hitting Rick when he was off balance  
knocking the pony-tailed boy to the stone hard.  
"How?" Rick said in surprise standing back up.  
"I've been watching you every time you're  
here. Every move you know how to do, I can  
counter," Chad said.   
"Try this one then!" Rick said and slid forward.   
He thrust forward with his open hand. Chad blocked  
it, but Rick then grabbed a blocking hand and pulled  
Chad downward into his knee. Chad grunted after he  
hit.  
"I didn't show Raye all my moves," Rick said.  
"Maybe not!" Chad said and tackled Rick.   
"But that doesn't matter. Rick kneed Chad in the  
chest. Chad stepped backward.   
"Get up," he said. Rick rolled backwards and  
from a kneeling position lunged forward knocking Chad  
into the porch of the temple. Chad stood up and the  
two readied themselves again. Raye ran in between  
them.  
"Stop it please!" she shouted.  
"Hah, I'd rather fight," Rick said.  
"Let me tear him apart," Chad said.  
"You two have equal skills, this fight will only  
get you both hurt," Raye said.  
"Perhaps," Rick said.  
"Who cares, if he's hurt too," Chad said  
somewhat simplemindedly.  
"Rick! I told you to leave me alone. You  
haven't listened. Leave now or I will personally kick  
you down those steps myself," Raye said. Why does  
that sound familiar. She thought.  
"I dare you," Rick said and stood in front of the  
steps. "Go ahead. Do it and I won't come back," he  
said.  
"No," Raye said.  
"Well then," Rick said and crossed his arms.  
"Bring it on," Chad said.  
"No!" Raye shouted. "You two have fought  
enough."  
"I'll tell you what. I'm thirsty. I'm going to get  
a drink. When I return in ten minutes, we can fight it  
out again, if you like," Rick said.  
"Anytime pal!" Chad shouted.  
Rick turned and walked down the stairs.  
"What is with both of you?" Raye said. "I don't  
want you two to fight."  
"Party pooper!" her grandfather yelled.  
"Raye, I'm only fighting for you," Chad said.   
"If he gets beaten he may leave you alone. I told you  
that."  
"Chad, just let me handle him. Did you notice  
how he was acting? The anger was gone. He had  
almost become pompous," Raye said.  
"That was strange. I wonder why?" Chad said.   
"Maybe that's just what that jerk does when he gets  
angry."  
"Maybe," Raye said.   
  
At an apartment in the 10th market district.  
"Hmm....this is so strange," Amy said looking at  
her computer screen.  
"What is?" Serena asked lying on the floor.  
"I've been on the Internet investigating the  
political campaign. Sylia has never gotten more than  
twenty percent of the vote in her elections, yet she has  
as much a following as Katsugi. Furthermore, Katsugi  
usually doesn't have rallies. He prefers television ads  
and going door to door. Yet here he is practically  
every day out there. Furthermore his faction should be  
in trouble because they had the previous Prime  
Minister. It's also a well known fact that Katsugi isn't  
exactly the cleanest person in the government."  
"So things are a little different."  
"Serena. There has never been an election like  
this before. There are just too many people involved.   
The people don't usually get that involved, especially in  
the cities no less."  
"Well how do you explain it then?"  
"I don't know," Amy said. "But the race is  
now neck and neck, and there's another rally  
tomorrow. This is far from over."  
"We can't worry about that right now," Serena  
said.  
"You're right. We have all this schoolwork to  
do," Amy said.  
"That's not what I meant," Serena muttered.  
The phone rang. Amy picked it up.  
"Hello," she said.   
"Uh...yeah...how you doing?" came a voice on  
the other end.  
"Who is this?" Amy asked.  
"Uh, it's Phil," the voice replied.  
"Phil? Phil who?" Amy said. "Uh oh," she  
realized and threw the phone to the ground as the door  
to her room was blown apart.  
"What is it?" Serena shouted.  
"Hello," Argosante said walking through the  
door. "Oh I see Sailor Moon is here too. Well..this is  
going to be fun."   
A squad of the negaverse army filled in behind  
him and the door was shut.  
Amy and Serena glanced at each other and  
wondered what to do. Then things got confusing. The  
door swung open. The negaverse army troops whirled  
around.  
"Duck girls!" came a voice. Several roses flew  
in the window. Argosante ducked as well and hit the  
negaverse troops who all screamed in pain. Meanwhile  
Mr. William Patterson had come in the door and  
barreled through the troops to jump on Argosante.   
Tuxedo Mask jumped into the room from the balcony  
and stood in front of the girls.  
"Long time no see," Serena said to Tuxedo  
Mask and smiled. "Moon Crystal Power!" she  
shouted.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Hmm....doesn't that look cute?" Mina asked  
looking at a doll sitting in the window. Patterson was  
preoccupied looking around in all directions. Mina  
noticed.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing," Patterson stammered.  
"Ahhh!" Someone screamed down the street.   
Patterson whirled on his good foot towards the sound  
and readied his cane. Running down the sidewalk at  
full force was Cyclonas. He was laughing sinisterly.  
"Run...I'll ha--handle this," Patterson said his  
eyes narrowed.  
"But you're...."  
"G---go," Patterson stammered.   
Mina ran away down the street.   
"Ahh...if it isn't you," Cyclonas said. "So she'll  
run off and transform. No matter, destroying you will  
be fun. One leg? Hmm....not a fair fight, but then  
again, what do I care?"  
He then looked at his sword and then glanced  
at Patterson's cane.   
"And I have a sword and you have that  
wooden thing. Well..this will not be even at all...."  
"You'd like to think so wouldn't you?"  
Patterson said and grasped the end of the cane. He  
twisted it and then to Cyclonas's surprise, Patterson  
removed the wooden cover revealing a sword.   
Patterson was holding his bad leg off the ground.   
"Ah...very interesting," Cyclonas and swung his  
sword at Patterson's good leg. But Patterson did a  
surprising thing. He dropped his bad leg and put all his  
weight on it and swung around with the his sword  
smashing into Cyclonas's sword arm. The blade only  
cut a little compared to what it would have if hitting a  
human arm, but it did the job. Cyclonas shouted in  
pain.  
"You dared!"   
"Heh..looks like I had two legs after all,"  
Patterson said and turned and ran down the street.   
Cyclonas ran after him.  
  
Chad, Raye, and her grandfather waited the ten  
minutes that Rick had decreed in his ultimatum. They  
heard the footsteps coming up the steps, one by one.   
"Here he comes," Raye said. Chad's eyes  
narrowed. Over the rise the figure came, but it was no  
longer Rick, but Rodamus.  
"Don't we have a wonderful group here?" he  
asked.  
"You!" Chad shouted and charged. Rodamus  
blasted Chad with his sword and sent him sailing back  
into the wall.  
"Hey!" Raye's grandfather said and moved  
forward.  
"Don't make me laugh," Rodamus said and  
blasted him as well. Raye didn't wait. She ran forward  
and kicked Rodamus in the head before he could bring  
his sword to bear. She then leapt into the forest.  
I have no choice. I need to fight him. She  
thought to herself. Not for my sake, but for Grandpa  
and Chad.   
"Mars Star Power!" She yelled and  
transformed as she ran. She leapt out of the forest and  
landed about midway on the temple steps turning and  
leaping again. Rodamus leapt over her and stood at the  
bottom waiting. Mars tried to stop, but she was  
moving to fast. Rodamus fired his sword.  
She jumped as well as she could. The blast  
flew under her and she flew right at him, headfirst, he  
swung his sword up with the intent to skewer her.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She shouted  
quickly. The fire exploded from her hands and  
slammed into Rodamus knocking him backward as she  
then slammed into him. The two rolled into the street.   
A truck rushed towards them. Mars jumped right.   
Rodamus jumped left. They ended up on opposite  
sides of the street. Rodamus began to glow with Red  
energy.  
"You're proving to be more of a problem then I  
expected," Rodamus said.  
"Good!" Mars shouted.   
Rodamus shot a blast across the street at her.  
She stepped to the side as it slammed into a bush,  
which caught fire.   
"Hah!" Rodamus said and jumped into the air.   
Mars, for lack of time to do her attack, promptly  
jumped too and the two flew at each other. She swung  
her fist. He swung his sword. They both missed and  
each landed on either side of the street. Both turned  
quickly.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" She shouted.   
Rodamus fired his sword. The two energies hit and  
exploded in the middle of the street.   
Rodamus turned and jumped up the temple  
steps.  
"Where is he going?" Mars asked and then  
jumped over the street and raced after him.  
"Say goodbye to your precious house!"  
Rodamus said and aimed the sword at Raye's temple.  
She leapt over the stairs and over him and kicked. The  
blow hit Rodamus in the head and he flew downward,  
bouncing along the steps as he did. He landed on the  
ground at the bottom and lay still.  
"Mars Fireball...." Mars began to say and then  
stopped. "No, Rick's in there," She said in realization.   
"He's not just some other enemy. I might kill him."  
"You're weakness will prove your downfall,"  
Rodamus shouted holding his chest and running off.  
I could have killed Rick if I had attacked  
again....I can't believe it. Mars thought and dropped to  
the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the date Ken," Lita said in front of  
Ken's house.  
"Sure, Lita, let's just not make dating a regular  
occurrence. Your ex-boyfriend's too big," Ken said.  
"That he is," Lita said with a small chuckle.   
"See you later," Ken said and walked inside.   
Lita walked down the sidewalk and had only gone  
twenty feet when Optimis stepped out in front of her.  
"I have no need of fancy speeches, I am merely  
going to maul you," he said.  
That's Steve in there. Lita thought. Can I  
really fight him? I have to. At least get him to run  
away. Maybe I can do that. But first.  
Optimis swung at her. She backed away and  
turned around to run. Optimis grabbed the back of her  
shirt. She kicked back with her right foot into his groin.   
Optimis groaned from the impact.  
"You.....play...dirty," Optimis yelled and let go  
for a brief instance. Lita dashed down the street.   
Optimis raced after her.   
Lita rounded the corner that was covered with  
hedges blocking Optimis's view. He dashed around  
the corner soon after her and received for his trouble a  
punch to the face courtesy of a waiting Lita who then  
pushed him down and ran across an intersection. A car  
sped by. Optimis leapt over the intersection and after  
her. She turned and ran into a yard. She hopped a  
fence. Optimis blew it up with his sword and followed.   
There was a pool in the back. Lita raced towards it.   
Optimis followed. Lita stopped abruptly at the edge  
and sidestepped coming around quickly and grabbing  
Optimis's sword arm, she pulled causing Optimis to  
stumble into to the pool. She didn't hesitate and  
hurried back the way she came.   
  
I can't fight him. He doesn't mean it. Venus  
thought sitting on a roof top. Below Cyclonas was  
searching frantically for either her or Patterson. She  
was above, and Patterson was sitting several feet away,  
his sword ready.  
"I don't know...if I can do it," Venus said.  
  
Meanwhile in Amy's studying apartment,  
William Patterson had been slammed into the wall  
courtesy of Argosante Tuxedo Mask had leapt into  
battle. The two fighters had very little room to  
maneuver. Sailor Moon and Mercury tried to find  
someway to attack. Meanwhile the negaverse  
soldiers had tried to attack, so basically in a small  
apartment room a brawl had broken out between ten  
people. Sailor Moon grappled with one of the troops,  
Mercury had her hands full. Tuxedo Mask knocked  
Argosante towards the window. The negaverse  
General swung his sword in response, but only  
managed to hit Amy's desk. Tuxedo Mask threw a  
rose. It hit Argosante and propelled him through the  
window and onto the balcony. Argosante tripped over  
the edge and tumbled over falling the one story to the  
ground. He hit the ground hard, but stood up and  
winced underneath his helmet.  
"This mission is a dismal failure. All troops  
withdraw," he said. His troops soon came rushing out  
the front door of the apartment complex. William  
Patterson chasing behind them waving his own sword.  
"Come on you bloody fools taste the cold  
steel!" he shouted. Soon Mercury, Sailor Moon, and  
Tuxedo Mask had leapt out of the window and landed  
in front of them.  
"Let's get out of here," Argosante said and he  
and his troops withdrew, he pulled out a phone.  
"Um..Jaedite....we lost," he said.  
"You idiot!" Jaedite said.   
"Sir, I suggest you change back the dark  
warriors with some energy, I don't think I can get to  
them with the Sailor Scouts on the prowl like this,"  
Argosante said.  
"Ehhh..." Jaedite replied.  
  
I have to do this. Jupiter thought as she faced  
off against Optimis who had since emerged from the  
pool.  
"I will destroy you Jupiter remember that," he  
said and abruptly in a swirl of energy, which Jupiter at  
first mistook for an attack, reverted back to Steve in  
human form.  
"Sailor Jupiter?" he said in surprise as he stood  
up. "What happened?"  
"It's a long story Steve," Jupiter said. Wait a  
minute. I'm Jupiter now. She realized.  
"Steve?" she said.  
"Yes?" Steve asked.   
"I know about your problem with your  
girlfriend. Don't worry. She still loves you."  
"What? She hates me,"  
"No she doesn't Steve. She's trying to protect  
you from the..uh..negaverse?"  
"How?" Steve asked.  
"The negaverse has been targeting her for some  
reason. Her and Raye, and Mina. She doesn't want  
you hurt. She's just faking being mad at you. But you  
have to leave her alone. When I and the rest of the  
Sailor Scouts beat the negaverse, then she'll come  
back to you and apologize. I promise," Jupiter said.  
"Are you sure? How could you know?"  
"Trust me. Would I lie to you?"  
"No, you wouldn't, of course then again I  
didn't think Lita could, but you did save my life once,"  
Steve said. "Thank you Jupiter."  
"Remember. Stay away from her. It's  
important. Don't think you need to protect her. I'll  
handle that."  
"Okay," Steve said.  
Jupiter than hurried away and reverted back  
into human form.  
"Oh no, Mr. Katsugi wanted to see me today,  
it's almost nightfall. I've got to hurry!" Lita shouted in  
realization.  
  
Venus had been about to make one of the  
hardest decisions of her life when Cyclonas waited  
below, but the issue became moot when he abruptly  
reverted back to Mike.   
"What? He's Mike again," Venus said.  
"Looks like you don't have to fight him,"  
Patterson said walking over to the edge of the roof to  
look down. Mike had already headed into the crowd.  
"I don't have to fight? Oh thank goodness?"  
Venus said and spontaneously hugged the only person  
available...Patterson. That was a bit of a shock.  
  
"Well....another day another battle," Mr.  
Patterson said heading out to his van parked in front of  
the apartment complex.   
"Say, how'd you know to show up?" Serena  
asked.  
"To be honest...my van broke down in  
front...that's destiny for you," Mr. Patterson said  
turning back to her.  
"And I sensed you were in trouble," Darien  
said.  
"You showed up at the right time," Serena said.  
"Unfortunately Amy here needs a new door,"  
Darien said.  
"That's okay, I can afford it," Amy said.   
"After that..I guess I can't study any more...I'm  
too shaken up," Serena said.  
"Come on Serena," Amy said grabbing her  
arm.  
"Darien..you know what I mean don't you?"  
Serena asked.  
"Serena...your school work is important,"  
Darien said.  
"Oh..but I'm so.....um..unmotivated," Serena  
said.  
"Come on, maybe I can help," Darien said and  
dragged Serena back in the door. Amy followed.  
"Heh..crazy girls," Mr. Patterson said.   
"Tell me about it," D.V. Patterson muttered  
walking up beside him. Mina still next to him.  
"We're not that bad," Mina said.  
"Well..how'd your first date go," Mr. Patterson  
said managing a sly grin.  
"Exactly as expected..." Patterson muttered  
and climbed into the van.  
"He's not much to talk to, but he defended me  
well," Mina said. "Though..he practically had a seizure  
following one little hug."  
Mr. Patterson started laughing.  
"Yeah..well..aren't you going to kiss her  
goodbye lad!" Mr. Patterson said.  
"That's not necessary," Mina and Patterson  
said in unison.   
"But..regardless of all this, I appreciate your  
help D.V." Mina said.   
"He's always available to do chivalrous service  
to a girl in need," Mr. Patterson said.   
"I'll bet he is," Mina said and walked into the  
apartment building.  
"Wait till they all hear about this," She said to  
herself.  
"Wanna beer?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
"No," D.V. said.  
"Good, cause you can't have one," Mr.  
Patterson muttered.  
  
"Katsugi. It's been a while," The tall man in a  
black suit and sun glasses said walking into the room  
followed by a second man similarly dressed.  
"And what do you want?" Katsugi said.  
"Well...you know the organization is a bit  
worried, that you may not win this election, and we  
thought we might make it easier by getting rid of your  
opponent," the man said menacingly.  
"Oh, I see, you're afraid that if I don't get  
elected you'll lose your influence," Katsugi said.  
"Of course, you know that," the man said.  
"Well...you've already lost it. I don't need you  
to win an election," Katsugi said.  
"You what?" the man said in shock. "If it  
weren't for us, you wouldn't be here today," the man  
said.  
"Maybe, but I don't care. I don't need you  
slime anymore."  
"You....just made the biggest mistake of your  
life, and how do I know this, because you're not going  
to have the chance to make another one," the man said  
pulling out a revolver. The other man did the same.   
Katsugi grinned.  
"What are you grinning for?" the man said.  
Katsugi laughed.  
  
Lita ran in the door to Katsugi headquarters  
and up the steps. The rooms were all empty.   
"I hope there's someone still here I can  
apologize too," Lita said and walked into Katsugi's  
outer office. She noticed the light on in Katsugi's inner  
office. She walked over.  
"Um...Mr. Katsugi?" she asked and peered in  
the door. It was then she noticed that two men were  
lying on the ground.  
"Lita, thank god it's only you. Look at this.   
These two men tried to kill me," Katsugi said. 


	34. Chapter 34

034: "Revelations"   
Lita did not sleep much that night. All she  
could remember was walking into Mr. Katsugi's office  
and seeing those two men lying there unconscious.   
"What happened?" she had said.  
"They are apparently from the mob, they  
offered to get rid of my opponent in exchange for some  
embezzling deal or something. You know I would  
never accept a deal like that, no matter who I was  
facing. Then one of them pulled a gun on me, I  
fortunately was able to knock him out with a punch and  
deal with his friend before they could hurt me," Mr.  
Katsugi said.  
"Oh..thank goodness," Lita said. There was a  
sound of sirens and cars screeching to a halt. Several  
police officers ran into the room.  
"Are you all right Mr. Katsugi," the leader of  
the group said.   
"Fine, just a little spooked, you just don't  
expect to almost be a victim of violence," Mr. Katsugi  
said.  
"Yes sir," the cop said.   
"What about you?" the cop asked Lita.  
"She just walked in, she didn't see anything,"  
Katsugi said.  
"Very well, you can leave any time you like  
ma'am, but we have to ask you some questions Mr.  
Katsugi."  
"Of course. Why don't you go home Lita?   
We'll talk tomorrow," Katsugi said.  
"Yes sir," Lita said and had hurried out. That  
scene she kept playing out in her mind.  
She stood up and walked to the window of her room  
and looked out.   
Why did that disturb me so much? She  
wondered.  
  
"So you told him that it was to protect him from  
the negaverse?" Mina asked at lunch that day.  
"Seemed like a good idea," Lita said. "He  
trusts Sailor Jupiter doesn't he?"  
"Well..yeah, but will he believe her,  
ahem..you?" Serena asked. "I don't mean to be  
critical, but you three dumped your boyfriends pretty  
hard."  
"It was not our finest hour," Raye said.  
"We'll probably have to prove it to them at  
some point," Mina said.  
"But we can't right now..we still need to them  
to stay away," Lita said.  
"Love shouldn't be this annoying," Raye said.  
"Yeah," Mina and Lita muttered.  
"Worry about proving it to them once we've  
defeated Jaedite, okay..." Serena said.  
"You know we could always tell them who we  
are," Raye said.  
"What?" the other four girls at the table said.  
"It would explain things wouldn't it?" Raye  
said.  
"I'm not sure we should," Lita said. "We don't  
even tell our parents that, and while it's true Jaedite  
already knows who we are..I'm not sure we can trust  
the guys with that kind of information."  
"We will probably have to tell them soon,  
maybe after we beat Jaedite, but right now it's risky,"  
Mina said.  
"It's not a bad idea Raye, but it is very risky  
right now..." Amy said. "Rick doesn't seem to be very  
rational."  
"You're right of course. He could tell  
everyone," Raye said.  
"Then we'd be world wide celebrities," Serena  
said happily. "We'd be famous and have people buying  
us things, and sit in floats during parades, and have rich  
handsome guys asking us for our autographs!"   
"Serena...we'd also lose our effectiveness as  
warriors," Raye muttered.  
"Though I wouldn't mind a parade or too,"  
Mina said. "And the way things are going, we may  
need those rich handsome guys..to be our new  
boyfriends."  
"Oh I'm not knocking the idea of it all...I'd get  
a recording deal easy..." Raye said.  
"They'd have to accept me to the culinary arts  
academy," Lita said dreamily.  
"Anything we wanted could be ours," the four  
said.  
"Unfortunately that's not an option," Amy said  
bluntly.  
"We know," the other four said and sighed.  
  
"You're saying we should just leave them  
alone?" Rick asked in shock sitting at his own table.  
"That's what Sailor Jupiter said," Steve said.   
"She says that the girls are avoiding us because the  
negaverse has been targeting them for some reason and  
that they are just trying to protect us."  
"Interesting way of doing it," Mike said bitterly  
still smarting from his fight with Patterson the day  
earlier.  
"Yeah...if the girls were protecting us, why  
dump us so hard..and why would Sailor Jupiter know  
about it?" Rick said suspiciously.  
"Well...if it involves the negaverse," Steve said.  
"That's a good point, but still..they slapped all  
of us...I mean..they treated us like dirt," Mike said.  
"Besides...given all that, if the girls are in  
trouble we shouldn't run away," Rick said.   
"We can't do anything Rick," Steve said.  
"The heck we can't," Rick said.  
"Rick, calm down, let the Sailor Scouts handle  
this," Steve said.  
"I don't think I can," Rick said.  
"Rick....I think Steve has a point," Mike said  
after a little thought.  
"I don't think Steve has any point," Rick said.   
"In fact, this has gone on far long enough." He stood  
up and headed for the girl's table.  
"Rick, don't," Mike said.  
"Rick, be reasonable," Steve said.  
"I've been reasonable, I want the truth," Rick  
said and kept walking.   
"Oh no," Serena said in surprise as she saw  
Rick heading their way.  
"Rick's coming," Lita said worriedly.   
"Raye! It's time for the truth!" He shouted.   
"Let me try and cool him off," Lita said and  
hurried to stop him.  
"Out of my way Lita, it's Raye I want to talk  
to!" Rick shouted and literally pushed the girl aside.   
Lita used all her resistance to keep from striking him  
back. Rick was stopped again when he was grabbed  
on the right arm. He spun away and came face to face  
with Steve.  
"Don't you try and stop me Steve!" Rick said.  
"Back off Rick!" Steve shouted.  
"Back off this!" Rick shouted and pushed Steve  
backwards. Steve hit Mike and the two fell to the  
ground.   
"Bad move Fujimori," Steve said standing up.  
"Not my last either," Rick said and swung his  
fist. Steve knocked it away and punched Rick in the  
gut.  
By now the entire lunch plaza had converged  
on the area hoping to see a good fight. Rick recovered  
his wind. Steve waited.  
"Rick, sit down," Steve said.  
"Sit down this!" Rick shouted.  
"Sit down this?" the entire lunch plaza echoed  
in surprise at the dumbness of the remark.  
"Shut up!" Rick said and tried his spin kick.   
Steve stepped backwards and punched Rick in the gut  
again.  
Raye had had enough. She got up and stood  
between the two.   
"That's enough Steve," She said.  
Steve nodded and walked back to his table.   
Mike followed.   
"This just gets better and better don't it?" Mike  
muttered.   
  
Raye meanwhile had pulled Rick by the hair up  
and dragged him around to another side of the school.  
"Just what are you doing?" Rick shouted.  
"What is your problem? Why are you so  
obsessed with me?" Raye asked.  
"What? Obsessed? Hardly," Rick said.  
"I think you are. Ever since I dumped you  
you've changed, you've become aggressive, violent  
and downright a terrible person. Sure Steve and Mike  
became partly the same way, but now....you've gone  
insane."  
"Don't you understand Raye! I need to know  
why you dumped me! No girl has ever dumped me  
without telling me why! How am I supposed to keep  
from making the same mistakes if I don't know what I  
did wrong! Do you know how many sleepless nights  
I've had wondering just what made you throw me  
away for that jerk Chad? I need to know and you  
won't tell me and now I'm supposed to believe this is  
all some way to protect me from the negaverse! The  
heck if I will. That can't be it. Now tell me! What did  
I do wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong!" Raye said.   
"This is to protect you from the negaverse!" Raye  
shouted.  
"Liar! I have nothing more to say to you, but I  
will be back! I will have my answer!" he said and ran  
away from the school.   
"I can't believe this. What has happened to  
him?" Raye asked herself.  
  
Back at the lunch plaza, Lita and Mina were  
standing at Mike and Steve's table.  
"Listen guys, we did the wrong thing. We  
should have told you the truth," Lita said.  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
"We didn't want to offend your sensibilities, we  
didn't want to make it seem like you couldn't handle  
yourselves."  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean anything we  
said," Mina said.  
"Didn't want to offend our sensibilities.." Mike  
said. "You ripped into us and made us feel like dirt,  
and now it's supposed to magically change. Do you  
realize what your asking us to do?"   
"Yeah..I mean..I'm going on the word of Sailor  
Jupiter, but I'm skeptical," Steve said.  
"We're asking you to just keep away from us  
until the Sailor Scouts can beat the negaverse, then  
we'll talk again, hopefully things will have been worked  
out," Lita said.  
"Please?" Mina said.  
"All right..I'll wait, but if this was to ever  
happen again," Mike said.  
"Yeah," Steve echoed.  
"We'll see you around then," Lita said. Mina  
just smiled and the two walked off.  
"We actually agreed to that," Mike said.  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
"I have lost all my common sense," Mike said.  
"Me too," Steve said.  
"Oh well," the two said and sighed.  
  
Later.  
"Ah...Lita, I've been waiting for you," Mr.  
Katsugi said as she walked into his office.   
"I'm sorry about yesterday, something came up  
and I couldn't get here," Lita said.  
"It's all right. Things happen. Besides if you  
had gotten here any earlier, you may have met up with  
those evil Yakuza people."  
Yakuza was the equivalent of the mafia in  
Japan.  
"Yeah," Lita said.  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
"Uh...I'm fine," she said.  
"You don't look it. Let's get some air."  
The two were soon walking along a sidewalk  
away from his headquarters.  
"I realized that high school entrance exams are  
coming up soon and I was worried that you might not  
be able to work for me anymore," Katsugi said.  
"I should be fine, if it follows that schedule you  
gave me," Lita said.  
"It should. I'll be traveling all over the country,  
and I'd hardly expect you to follow me, but when I'm  
here I'm glad you could help. We've got a few more  
rallies before the election."  
"Umm..sir....are the police going to allow them  
after the riot?"  
"I'm sure they can be convinced, and after all it  
was my opponent's supporters who started it. We  
were behaving ourselves," Katsugi said.  
"That's true," Lita said.  
"You look like you've got something on your  
mind. Is it anything I can help you with?"  
"I don't think so," Lita said. "I appreciate you  
asking though."  
"Trouble at home? I would hope not."  
"No. Nothing like that. It's very complex."  
"Ah....we'll leave it at that then."  
"Thank you."  
"But if I can help..please say so," Katsugi said.  
"I would, trust me," Lita said.  
"Anyway, you've been doing a good....."  
Katsugi began to say before a car screeched to a stop  
next to them. It was black limo with tinted windows.   
A door opened.  
"Mr. Katsugi, your presence is requested  
downtown," a sinister voice said from inside.  
"Is it?" Katsugi said. Lita's eyes widened in  
surprise. This must be those Yakuza again.   
"I'll come," he said and got into the car.  
"Grab her too," the voice said and before Lita  
could get away she was pulled into the car which then  
sped off.  
"Leave her out of this Tsuruga!" Katsugi  
shouted as Lita was pinned down to the seat by a  
couple of goons.  
"I think not, one she saw us and two, she could  
be useful," the sinister voice belonging to a very well  
dressed man with slicked back black hair said.  
"The boss did not appreciate..how shall we  
say, a rejection of our terms," Tsuruga said.  
"Now you're going to get to have a private meeting  
with him."  
"I warn you, if you don't let her go now,  
well...you're going to regret it," Katsugi said.  
"Oh, really," Tsuruga replied.   
"Yes," Katsugi said.  
"Heh, I'll take my chances."   
The car soon stopped in a stereotypical dark  
alley and Lita and Katsugi were led inside. In a  
darkened room filled with cigar smoke stood a group of  
similarly sinister people. At the end at a desk was  
pudgy man with a cigar in his mouth.  
"Ah...Katsugi," the Yakuza leader said. "It's  
time we had a little chat."  
"I have nothing to say to you, Muraoka!"  
Katsugi said.   
"And who is this?" he asked looking at Lita.  
"She was with Katsugi when we picked him  
up," Tsuruga said.  
"Ah I see," Muraoka said. "Let me make it  
plain to you Katsugi. Without us you would have never  
made it past being Mayor of that dinky little town you  
used to live in. You owe us and so far you've been  
repaying us quite well, but now you seem to think that  
you have a choice in these matters. This concerns me  
greatly."  
"I don't need you anymore," Katsugi said. Lita  
sat in stunned silence realizing that a man she idolized  
had done what she had always believed were just  
stories made up by the opposition.  
"Tell you what Katsugi, let's put it plainly. You  
help us out, or your political career comes to an abrupt  
end."  
"I think not," Katsugi said. "You have no idea  
who you're dealing with."  
"Don't I? Well then, let me put it another way.  
Either you become our candidate our your young  
girlfriend here becomes a permanent fixture at the  
bottom of Tokyo Bay."  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Katsugi shouted.  
"Well then do we have a deal?" Muraoka said.  
"Yes," Katsugi said. "Now let her go."  
"Oh you misunderstand, we're going to keep  
her, as insurance."  
"You wouldn't dare," Katsugi said.  
"Our means are much greater than you'd  
expect. We can keep her hidden for years, if  
necessary and depending on how long you're Prime  
Minister, well...that could be what we have to do."  
Lita tensed. Tsuruga grinned and pounded his  
fist into his palm.  
"Enough!" Katsugi said and to everyone's  
shock he began to glow.   
"What the?" the Yakuza leader said. Katsugi  
raised his hands and energy shot out from them  
knocking down most of the mobsters. He turned and  
knocked the mobster guarding Lita down. Soon all the  
Yakuza were lying unconscious.  
"Run Lita! I can't control him!" Katsugi  
shouted and suddenly Lita saw she was looking into the  
familiar face of Malachite.   
"I'll get you Jupiter!" He shouted.  
"Lita! Go!" came the voice of Katsugi and the  
man seemed to be struggling with himself. Lita, scared  
out of her mind, dashed out the door and ran out of the  
alley into the street. Back in the room, Katsugi  
crumpled to the ground and beside stood him  
Malachite.  
"Now she knows," he said in frustration. "You  
are a foolish man Katsugi."  
"Maybe..but...I won't let you hurt her," Katsugi  
gasped lying on the floor.  
"She'll end up like the rest in time," Malachite  
said and then reabsorbed himself in Katsugi's body.  
  
"There it is," Raye said. She, Amy, and Serena  
were standing at the end of the street peering around a  
building at the menacing structure of Jade Corporation  
tower.   
"Maybe we should try and sneak in there and  
see what's going on," Amy said.  
"Are you sure about that? That place is  
negaverse central," Serena said.  
"We'll have to fight them sometime," Raye said.  
"Still, maybe we can get in for a look around."  
"Maybe we should get the others," Amy said.  
"Lita and Mina are both busy I hear. Besides,  
this is just a scouting mission," Raye said.  
"I might be able to save you the trouble," Came  
a voice behind them. They turned to see Nephlite  
standing there.   
"What are you doing here Nephlite?" Raye said  
more suspiciously then she would have liked.  
"This is where my headquarters is, don't you  
remember that Sailor Moon?" Nephlite asked.  
"Oh, yeah...well..I've had a lot of things on my  
mind," Serena said.  
"Why don't you come inside and I'll show you  
around," Nephlite said.  
"I'm not sure we should," Amy said.  
"Come now, Amy, if I was going to attack you,  
you'd already be in trouble, you know you couldn't  
fight both me and Jaedite at the same time anyway.   
What have you got to lose?" Nephlite asked.   
"I'll wait out here, you two can go," Amy said.  
"Where'd this paranoid streak come from  
Amy?" Serena asked.  
"I'm just being careful," Amy said. Besides  
with our new powers we could probably take both of  
them. She thought.  
"Fine, we'll go," Raye said and she and Serena  
entered the old building. Nephlite lead them up the  
stairs to where an Army office sat watching several  
monitors.   
"Who are they?" Raye asked.  
"That is Lieutenant Anzai Shishiro, he's on loan  
from the SDF" Nephlite said. Another SDF officer  
walked in and began studying an image along with  
Shishiro.   
"That's Sergeant Yohachi Miura, another one  
of my men."  
"They're very helpful, though occasionally I  
have to zap them a little to keep them from  
remembering things they weren't supposed to see,"  
Nephlite said with a slight grin.  
Serena and Raye glanced at each other with  
slight worriment.  
"See..what Jaedite doesn't realize is that I've  
ringed Jade Corp tower with cameras. If anyone  
leaves I know about it," Nephlite said.  
"What about the sewer?" Raye asked.  
"I've got that covered," Nephlite said.   
"So you gave us those warnings didn't you?"  
Serena said.  
"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on things,"  
Nephlite said. "Needless to say it hasn't been easy, I  
think Jaedite suspects something, but he hasn't found  
me yet. I figured working so close to his headquarters  
would throw him off."  
"Good strategy," Raye said.  
"So you girls are planning on going in? It'll be  
dangerous, but I think there are ways. Jaedite has  
surveillance everywhere, but it's not perfect," Nephlite  
said.  
"So..how would we get in if we tried?" Raye  
said.  
"Well, the ideal way is to stop one of their  
trucks and then sneak in that way," Nephlite said.   
"There should be one leaving in a few minutes."  
"Well how do we stop it?" Serena asked.  
"Be creative," Nephlite said and walked  
towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Raye asked.  
"Anti Negaverse Task Force meeting. I'm sure  
you girls can handle this by yourselves," Nephlite said.   
"Feel free to use my HQ as long as you like! Anzai!   
Help these girls out with anything they need!" he  
shouted. Lieutenant Shishiro nodded.   
  
"There!" Jaedite said in realization sensing  
something.  
"Sir?" Argosante asked.  
"Where are the dark warriors?"  
"Various places sir."  
"Get them now!"   
"Yes sir."  
  
"No trucks yet?" Raye muttered.  
"Ehhh..how long have we been waiting? An  
hour?" Serena asked.  
"Fifteen minutes," Amy said looking at her  
watch.  
"Oh," Serena muttered.   
What? Raye thought seeing a strange vision in  
her head.  
"Duck!" She shouted and pulled the other two  
girls down. Three colored blasts flew over their heads  
and slammed into a building across the street. The  
three whirled around to see the three dark warriors  
standing there.  
"Hah," Rodamus said. "Look what we found?"  
"Heh," Optimis said.  
"Time for lunch," Cyclonas said.  
"We're not going to eat them," Rodamus  
snapped.  
"Oh.." Cyclonas said. "Prepare to die!"  
"That's better!" Rodamus said.  
"Run!" Serena shouted and the three girls  
dashed down the street. The three warriors sighed and  
jumped. Once landed they stood at the other end of  
the street waiting for them.   
"This way!" Amy shouted and ran inside a  
building on the street. The other two followed. It just  
happened to be a motel.  
"Dang them!" Rodamus yelled and ran to the  
entrance. The other two followed.   
"Where'd they go?" Cyclonas said.   
"Right here!" The three Sailor Scouts shouted  
leaping at them from behind the manager's desk.  
  
At Coral Campaign Headquarters.  
Mina laughed when she saw herself on  
television for the first time. There Mina was,  
supposedly working in a school while a voice over said  
how much Sylia was committed to education. Then the  
ad went on. When it was over most of the staff headed  
home. Mina left as well, but realized halfway home she  
had forgot something.  
"Ah..where's my book?" She realized and  
hurried back to the HQ. The door was still open. She  
moved to take the book and then headed out noticing  
that Sylia was still working in her office. She headed  
out the door and down the stairs. As she walked out  
she noticed Mr. Katsugi getting out of his car and  
rushing inside.  
"Where is he going?" she asked herself and  
slowly followed. Katsugi walked right into Sylia's  
office. Sylia stood up.  
"What are you doing here?" Sylia asked  
snidely. And to Mina's shock, Katsugi transformed  
into Malachite right in front of her.  
"Malachite," Mina gasped. "What is he doing  
here..Sylia's in danger!"   
But Malachite didn't zap her. Instead Sylia  
began her own transformation into someone Mina  
couldn't help but recognize. Her eyes widened in  
horror.   
"Sylia is Zoicite," She gasped. 


	35. Chapter 35

035: "A lull of sorts."   
"What happened Malachite?" Zoicite asked.  
"I had to reveal my true form," Malachite said.  
"To who?"  
"Unfortunately, Sailor Jupiter," Malachite said.  
"What?" Zoicite in shock. "How could you do  
such a thing Malachite?"  
"You know the risks involved with absorbing a  
human body. We both let our human personalities run  
relatively free to avoid raising suspicion. Katsugi even  
hired Jupiter to be his assistant, but I didn't act because  
I would risk revealing myself, and Katsugi was fighting  
me inside. So I let is slide, for the time being."  
"So what caused you to reveal yourself?"  
Zoicite asked.  
"Katsugi's ties to a crime syndicate came to  
collect. Two of them threatened me, so I blasted them  
unconscious and wiped their memories. But then they  
came for me again when I just happened to be with  
Sailor Jupiter. Katsugi caused me to reveal myself in  
order to save her, and then he prevented me from  
attacking her long enough for her to escape."  
"This is not good. Our plans could be ruined,"  
Zoicite said.  
"It was such an excellent plan. First  
subliminally bending two sides political battle to our will  
and then causing them utterly despise each other with  
small bits of negaenergy placed in them. And then as  
they fight and cheer drain their energy slowly from  
them," Malachite said arrogantly.  
"It was working so well too," Zoicite said.  
"Still..they don't know what our plan is yet."  
"No they have no idea."  
How convenient? Mina thought. I have to tell  
the others. Mina thought and raced away.  
  
The attack was so unorthodox that the three  
dark warriors were hardly ready for it. Sailor Moon,  
Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury had taken refuge in a  
roach motel near Jade Corporation headquarters, and  
surprised the dark warriors by leaping out from behind  
the front desk. Sailor Moon plowed into Optimis, her  
right knee smashed into his skull and knocked him  
backward. Mercury managed to do the same to  
Cyclonas. Only Rodamus managed to duck under  
Mars' attack and come around swinging. His sword  
flashed as he fired a fire bolt at her as she landed. Her  
sixth sense caused her to dive to her right. The blast  
exploded into a wall.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
The energy smashed into both Optimis and Cyclonas  
and shot them through the front window. A mist began  
to descend. Mars looked through it for Rodamus. He  
had disappeared. Sailor Moon aimed her scepter at  
the two warriors still recovering.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she shouted and  
unleashed her attack.  
"Uh oh," Cyclonas said and leapt up into the  
air. Optimis followed. They only managed to get a few  
feet off the ground, but it was enough to avoid the  
attack. As the mist cleared, Rodamus leapt out of  
nowhere right at Sailor Moon, his sword aimed straight  
at her head. She screamed. Mars leapt and kicked  
Rodamus out of the air.   
Mercury noticed Optimis and Cyclonas moving  
again outside.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She shouted again  
and caught them off guard yet again. They were  
thrown across the street and slammed against the wall  
of another building.   
Rodamus slid along the floor firing his sword as  
he did so. The three scouts jumped out of the way and  
barely missed the ceiling. Rodamus dashed out the  
door sending another blast flying in the door. The three  
scouts ducked.   
"Should we follow him?" Sailor Moon asked  
watching Rodamus gather up his two heavily wounded  
comrades and retreat.  
"I think they're gone for now," Mars said.  
"Jaedite must have known we were here,"  
Sailor Moon said.  
"Let's get out of here before Jaedite decides to  
send any more of his goons," Mars said.  
"I guess those dark warriors aren't so great  
when they're not up against their Sailor Scout  
counterpart," Mercury said.  
"Well that's good to know, but we don't  
usually choose the terms of battle," Mars said.   
"Mars...are you all right? I mean..you had to  
fight him..." Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'm fine. I know what I have to do. Besides,  
the way Rick's been acting lately, it doesn't seem so  
wrong to kick him in the head," Sailor Mars replied.   
"But...I don't know if I could have done much more..."  
she admitted. "He's still in there."  
"We know," Sailor Moon said. "Don't worry,  
somehow we'll get him back."  
  
"Mina!" Lita shouted seeing her friend running  
in the opposite direction. Mina skidded to a stop.  
"Lita, I'm glad I found you, I just found out  
something really bad," Mina said.  
"So did I. Mr. Katsugi's Malachite," Lita said  
huffing and puffing.  
"I know, he was talking to Sylia, and she's  
Zoicite."  
"She is!" Lita shouted.   
"You know what this means."  
"It means that all four of the former negaverse  
commanders are here on Earth and three of them are  
up to evil purposes," Lita said.  
"I know. How can we fight them all?" Mina  
asked.  
"I don't know. I don't feel so good now."  
"Neither do I."  
  
Later that day at Raye's repaired temple.  
"Malachite? Zoicite?" Serena said in complete  
shock.   
"Afraid so," Mina said.  
"Well this just made my day," Raye said  
solemnly. "As if I didn't have enough problems."  
"I thought we had destroyed them," Serena  
said.  
"The truth is we never figured out what  
happened to Zoicite, but it seemed fairly likely that she  
was killed by Queen Beryl," Artemis said.  
"But I trashed Malachite," Serena whined.  
"Very true," Luna said. "Yet somehow the four  
original negaverse Generals are back."  
"Luna, is it even possible for us to beat them  
all?" Mina asked.  
"Don't forget Nephlite is on our side now,"  
Amy said.  
"Hopefully," Artemis said.  
"As for the other three....you girls are more  
powerful then before, and there are five of you, it  
would be very close," Luna said.  
"But we could do it?" Serena asked.  
"Theoretically, yes," Luna said. "But you  
would have to be at the top of your game."  
"The tolerance for error would be extremely  
low," Artemis said.  
"Still..maybe we don't have to fight them all at  
once. After all....Jaedite isn't allied with the other two,  
he probably wants to get rid of them too," Amy said.  
"So your saying he might try to take them out?"  
Mina asked.  
"It's certainly possible," Amy said.  
"Let's hope so, we'll take all the help we can  
get," Serena said.  
"Say..what happened to Lita?" Luna asked.  
"She's out front. I think once the shock and  
the adrenaline rush wore off what happened caught up  
with her," Mina said.  
"I'll check on her," Amy said.  
  
Amy found Lita just staring up a the night sky.  
"Lita..you okay?" Amy asked.  
"Me? I Get kidnaped by mobsters, lose even  
more innocence, and find out we're probably fighting  
immeasurable odds...why wouldn't I be okay?" Lita  
asked.  
"Wrong terminology I guess," Amy said.  
"Isn't this wonderful? Just when you think it  
can't get any worse," Lita muttered. "It's not just that  
Mr. Katsugi is an evil being from another world, it's  
that I trusted him. Sure, half the country said he was  
corrupt, but he was always nice to me, and I thought  
that they were all lying. Now it turns out it was true.   
The guy was bought out by organized crime. This so  
called wonderful man who used to bounce me on his  
knee. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Lita  
said angrily.  
"No clue."  
"No clue? What do you mean no clue? You  
have to have some idea?"  
"Lita, I'm sure there's a lot you want to get off  
your chest, so I'm letting you do it. You don't need my  
input. I'm just going to listen," Amy said.  
"Oh, okay. I mean how am I supposed to  
believe anything anymore, when the person I thought  
was an upstanding citizen is really just a crook? He  
spoke about helping the city and I actually believed  
him. Silly me, that man is out for his own personal gain.   
I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have me on his  
campaign staff just to earn younger voters. Jeez..what  
a fool I was. I mean I can be a real idiot when I have a  
crush on someone, but this wasn't any crush, this was  
genuine respect!. It's not really the negaverse..I guess  
I've gotten used to them....but..." Lita said and trailed  
off.  
"Amy..did you ever believe in something or someone,  
and be disappointed?"  
"I guess...Brighton Academy comes to mind,"  
Amy said. "I was accepted there and was proud of my  
achievements...after all only the best get into Brighton.."  
"So I've heard."  
"But there was no one there..that I...could  
relate to...they were all rich..I mean..really rich..or at  
least the ones I ran into were..and it was so  
competitive..it's one thing to try and do your best..it's  
another to want to destroy your opponents, and that's  
what it seemed like. When I happened to get first in  
the class, everyone turned on me..it wasn't like I was  
well off to start with, but when I beat them all...I lost  
any chance I had...in retrospect I really don't think I  
would have enjoyed any relationship with any of  
them...but...I was disappointed the day I said I had to  
transfer..the day I just couldn't accept that kind of  
treatment, even if Brighton was supposedly where I  
was supposed to be. Maybe I was naive...but..."  
"I know what your saying," Lita said. "That's  
how I feel...I mean..Mr. Katsugi..he was nice to  
me..and I think that..he really did try to help me...so he  
wasn't all bad..but.."  
"Lita..there is one thing. I don't think it will  
make this much better, but if you didn't know him and  
if he didn't care about you, we wouldn't have learned  
about Malachite and Zoicite till maybe it was too late."  
"Yeah..there's a silver lining for you," Lita said.   
"Amy..why aren't we all abnormally depressed?"  
"Odd question," Amy said. "Why do you think  
we should be?"  
"Because here we are, having to fight evil here  
and there...warriors popping out of the bushes. They  
know where we live, they know who we are...I  
mean..they could be waiting out there right now.   
Furthermore, Mina, Raye, and I dumped people we  
liked a lot to protect ourselves, all the while trying to  
get through school...we have massive amounts of evil  
forces all around us...why shouldn't we be raving  
lunatics?"  
"Well..maybe..we believe that someday...all the  
fighting will end and that we have to live to see that  
day," Amy said.  
"Maybe..of course you've got it easy. You  
didn't have to dump your boyfriend or worry about  
school that much. You're all set," Lita said. "Besides,  
we all know that a certain ally of ours won't let the  
negaverse harm a hair on your head if he can help it,"  
she said with a grin.  
"Well...you might be right..about most of  
that...though what you're implicitly implying is merely  
your imagination running wild,"Amy said blushing.   
"But..you know..that while you, Mina, Raye, and of  
course Serena face maybe the most hardship. I'm the  
one that has to watch you face it, and agonize about it,  
and I have to be the one who can't let the concern I  
have for you interfere with my responsibilities. You  
may all have to endure the hardships, but I have to  
endure your endurance..which believe it or not, can  
sometimes be very difficult."  
"Oh...well..I didn't think of it that way. Here  
we are always looking to you and putting you on a  
pedestal. An example of what we all should  
be..and..all the while...you're trying desperately to keep  
on that pedestal not for your own sake, but for  
everyone else. If it means anything, you're doing a  
good job," Lita said.  
"Thank you...I try," Amy said.  
  
At the Crown Restaurant.  
"So..how's class been for you?" Andrew  
asked.  
"Better than I'd hoped, but I'm still getting into  
the hang of balancing school and Serena. Of course,  
it's been much easier lately," Darien said.  
"Really? What changed things?"  
"Serena has actually been studying too."  
"Oh....well..that gives her a lot less free time I  
assume."  
"Yeah, and she also has other responsibilities."  
"I hope they're nothing too important," Andrew  
said. "I mean Serena's a wonderful girl, but she's still  
got a bit of a maturity problem."  
"You'd be surprised at what she's capable of  
doing," Darien said with some reverence.  
"Well..all I can say is that by her studying I've  
lost one of my best customers," Andrew said.  
And the two laughed.  
"So...how's your girlfriend doing?" Darien  
asked.  
"Oh, she's down in Egypt right now, doing  
some sort of dig for fossilized bugs. She's having fun."  
"Have you seen her often?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah, she was here this summer, and she  
seemed to still be into the relationship thing. I hope she  
won't meet anyone else before she gets back here."  
"So you're actually worried now?"  
"Well..I'm a bit concerned, but it's healthy  
concern. Rita isn't someone who would cheat on me,  
but she might break off the relationship if she felt it  
wasn't working. I think she's just glad I'm not cheating  
on her."  
"You're not, right?" Darien asked.  
"No!" Andrew said.  
"Just checking," Darien replied.  
  
"So..I bet your glad you didn't take over this  
planet," Molly said walking along at Nephlite's side  
through an arboretum.  
"Yes, it's very beautiful," Nephlite said. "In  
fact I've never seen a place so beautiful, and I was  
involved in many negaverse conquests before Earth."  
  
"Oh, I see," Molly said.  
"But..that's the past, consider me to be just a  
normal human, because that is what I hope to be."  
"Sure thing," Molly said.   
"Neph..ahem..Maxfield. Can I ask you  
something?"  
"Whatever you want?"  
"Well...why did you come to my aid that night?   
I mean..what made you do all you did even though it  
went against everything you knew and were lead to  
believe?"  
"I guess that it was because you wanted to help  
me even after all I had done to you. I can't explain the  
feeling since I had never felt it before, but I knew that I  
had to help you. Even if that meant fighting both Sailor  
Moon and Zoicite to do it. Now I realize that the only  
future I have is here on Earth, not as a conqueror, but  
just as a person."  
"Nephlite, you were ready to destroy Sailor  
Moon even when you were helping me weren't you?"  
Molly asked.  
"I was foolish, I thought maybe I could still  
accomplish my mission and shield you at the same time.   
That didn't work out, now I know better," Nephlite  
said.  
"You know what....you still haven't gotten that  
milkshake I promised you," Molly said joyfully.  
"The what?" Nephlite asked.  
"Remember that last day...I said you should  
have a milkshake."  
"Uh..yeah...now I do."  
'Let's go then."  
And the two walked off.  
  
That evening at Raye's temple, the other girls  
were gone, and Raye was desperately trying to forget  
her problems. There was a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"So are we still going out?" Chad asked.  
Oh..right..we were going out tonight..silly me.   
Raye thought. Forgot it with all the chaos earlier.  
"Sure Chad, I'm not sure Rick has gotten the  
idea yet," Raye said Finally.  
"Okay," Chad said.   
"Be right out," Raye said and began to change.   
Why am I doing this though? Rick will hound me  
whatever I do. I must be curious as to what Chad is  
like on a date. Am I cheating? No, I can't be. Can I?   
This is why I don't feel that great. She told herself. So  
much for forgetting my problems.  
  
And in Steve's garage.  
"Our girlfriends dumped us without explanation  
and Sailor Jupiter tells us that it's all to protect us from  
the negaverse and now we're actually considering going  
back to them when this is over. We must be the  
biggest idiots in the world," Steve said.  
"Or the most forgiving," Mike said.  
"Yeah...well..this situation is so weird it almost  
has to be true," Steve said.   
"Yeah..I mean...Mina and Patterson?....Heh  
you gotta be kidding." Mike said.  
"That's exactly what we said when you got  
together with her,"Steve said.  
"You did not," Mike said.  
"Not to your face of course."  
"Very funny....just one question?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why are we still building rockets?!" Mike  
asked.  
"This one will work," Steve said finishing his  
latest creation. "To the test range,"  
he said and walked out.  
"It won't work and you know it!" Mike  
shouted after him. "There's no way I'm going with  
you."  
"Fine, stay here," Steve said.  
"I think I will," Mike said and then noticed the  
garage was filled with other rockets.  
"On second thought," He said and ran out the  
door.  
  
Minutes later in a restaurant.  
"So I was touring with this band. It was called  
Big Time, I think. It was great. I got to go to all these  
cities, and I was the backup guitarist. Plus they liked  
my singing voice. If they hadn't all gotten into that bar  
fight and been put into jail I would probably have been  
on stage by now," Chad said.  
"Too bad," Raye said desperately trying to pay  
attention so her mind wouldn't drift onto thoughts of  
Rick.  
"You don't like my music do you?" Chad  
asked.  
"You just need practice that's all, and when  
you were singing that whatever it was a year ago I  
couldn't stand it. I'm sure there are plenty of people  
that go for it," Raye said.  
"It's too bad that you don't like it. I never sing  
for myself."  
"You don't?"  
"No. Heck, my family's rich, I don't need to  
sing to make money. Heck, if I wanted money I'd go  
back and live with them. I want to be in a band  
someday and sing in front of people, that's my real  
dream. I guess I've been silently hoping you'd come  
into my room someday and say...sing that song again. I  
liked it," Chad said.  
"I never realized it meant that much to you. I  
thought you were just messing around," Raye said.  
"Fraid not. I mean..I love living at your temple.   
It's quiet except for the numerous times those monsters  
showed up, but I mean...it's just nice. My house was  
all spoiled. I was waited on hand and foot and  
stuff...anything I wanted was there, but there was no  
where I could go to be alone, or where I could go and  
have my own band. Now out in the real world things  
are better,"  
"I shouldn't have been so selfish," Raye said.  
"It's all right Raye. I didn't mind. You're not  
the first one to not like my singing."  
"It's not that bad..I guess I've just spent a lot of  
time with my own work and I guess maybe I was a little  
jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"That maybe you'd be more successful than I  
was."  
"Ahh....I see...that's not surprising, I mean I am  
pretty good at it."  
"Don't get cocky," Raye said with a smile.  
Chad just laughed.  
I can't believe this. I'm really starting to like  
Chad. Raye thought. Now what do I do?  
There was some yelling outside the restaurant  
and a rocket smashed into the ground.  
"Uh...sorry folks," Steve said hurriedly  
grabbing it and running off, Mike right behind them. A  
police officer went running down the street a few  
seconds later after them.  
Raye burst out laughing.  
"Those two idiots," she said. Possess the  
power to destroy me. She thought solemnly.  
"Heh....I didn't think our space shuttle program  
was that far along," Chad said.  
And they laughed.  
Ehh...maybe now I'm officially cheating on  
Rick, but I like this too much. Raye said. Besides, he  
doesn't have to know that and right now it's a moot  
point anyway, and besides..I'm trying to forget about  
him right now.  
  
Several blocks away.  
Mina was sitting in the spot that Mike had  
shown to her looking over the bay and the stars hanging  
above it.  
Sylia, my idol, a negaverse pawn. The old  
Sylia I liked, but now what? She's an enemy. Maybe  
she can be cured, maybe not..but why does it have to  
be so complex?  
When will the negaverse just go away? I hate  
fighting them. And now I have to fight the guy of my  
dreams for a greater cause. Now if we don't beat  
them I'll never get to be with him. And now the odds  
have just become even greater. And we're expected  
to react? Five fifteen year old girls?   
Why us? Why does it have to be our  
responsibility to fight the hundreds of enemies that keep  
crawling out of the woodwork? And what about our  
families and friends who are pulled into the fight with  
us? They don't deserve this, and neither do we.   
  
And across the city.  
"Luna, can you honestly tell me there is any  
point to me studying right now? With the world on the  
brink of destruction," Serena said.  
"Serena, it's your job to save the world, and if  
you manage to do it, you're going to have to keep  
going to school, and hence your need to study, that is  
unless you plan on losing the battle."  
"I don't know, maybe negaverse domination is  
better than history. Heck if they took over, history  
wouldn't matter any more. What would the negaverse  
care? In fact, we wouldn't have to go to school at all.   
It would be great," Serena said.  
"Serena, did you get enough sleep last night?"  
Luna muttered.  
"Um...now that you mention it. No," Serena  
said.  
"I think you need to rest. You're not even  
thinking as clearly as you normally do, and that's bad  
enough, but this is a new low even for you."  
"Is it? I hadn't even noticed," Serena said. 


	36. Chapter 36

036: "End game."   
"The Sailor Scouts know our identities, we will  
have to move quickly," Malachite said.  
"We'll have a massive rally today and then I'll  
arrange for the two sides to meet, then when they fight  
we can drain off as much energy as possible," Zoicite  
said.  
"After that we should have the power to defeat  
to fight whoever comes in our path," Malachite said.  
"Finally," Zoicite said.  
"Then this world will be ours," Malachite said.  
"It's what we've always wanted isn't it?"  
Zoicite asked. "A world of our own we can dominate  
together."  
"Yes it will be beautiful," Malachite replied.  
And the two kissed.  
  
Jade Corp Headquarters.  
"ARGOSANTE!" Jaedite shouted.  
"Yes sir!" Argosante said walking in the door.  
"I've been thinking. I don't know much about  
this whole political struggle, but I think we can benefit  
from it. I want you and our entire force to go to the  
next rally. Then when all those humans are excited,  
drain all the energy away. There is no more time to be  
covert. I want power now!" Jaedite shouted.  
"Yes sir! Gladly!" Argosante said and ran out  
the door.  
  
At the Cherry Hill temple.  
"You know how there's going to be those  
political rallies today?" Serena asked. "We should be  
there."  
"What?" The other four sailor scouts said.  
"But Malachite and Zoicite will be there," Mina  
said.  
"What better reason? Besides I'm sure Jaedite  
and Nephlite will be there too," Serena said.  
"But Serena...do you realize what you're  
saying?" Raye asked.  
"Of course, surprising isn't it?" Serena asked.  
"I can't believe this, I mean I agree with it and  
all, but Serena you're supposed to be afraid of going  
into massive battles," Lita said.  
"I can't afford to be right now," Serena said.   
"Besides, I'm sick of all these negaverse intrusions.   
Enough is enough!"  
"That's very noble Serena, and I think you're  
right, Jaedite has probably figured out the crowds in  
support of the candidates would be a good source of  
energy by now and I doubt he's going to be cautious,"  
Amy said.  
"But what about Malachite and Zoicite?" Lita  
asked.  
"We'll have to see," Serena said.  
"We have to go," Raye said.  
"Yeah, for better or worse," Mina said.  
I must be out of my mind. Serena thought.   
What's come over me? I've felt this way before  
though, so it may not be that I'm going insane.  
  
"I've noticed you haven't been around as much  
Darien," Luna said standing below him as he stood on  
his balcony.  
"No, I guess I haven't. Serena's managed.   
I've been trying to encourage her to work, while I've  
got my own things to do," Darien said.  
"But, you haven't been in battle much either."  
"By the time I get there the battle's usually over  
. I guess the Sailor Scouts don't need me as much."  
"Don't think that Darien. They're still young  
and relatively inexperienced, they need all the help they  
can get."  
"I know."  
"You know that the final battle is shaping up."  
"Final battle? We've already fought three final  
battles Luna, at least."  
"Well...relatively speaking," Luna said  
somewhat embarrassed. "It won't be much longer  
before the two sides must meet and fight till there is an  
ultimate victor...ahem for the time being anyway."  
"I'll be there," Darien said.   
  
"You're actually going to let them have the  
rally?" Nagumo asked in shock sitting in front of  
Ozaki's desk.  
"Yes, I'm under a lot of pressure from  
Governor Morimoto, and besides, do you really think I  
can silence so many. They'd riot just to protest that  
they weren't allowed to..."  
"Weren't allowed to riot?" Nagumo asked.  
"Ahem...I don't tell you how to do your job  
Nagumo."  
"No one does, but I also happen to do my job  
right."  
"Wanna fight?"  
"Not at the moment...so what do you intend to  
do if a riot breaks out?"  
"I'll have every man I can muster there..and  
I'm sure you'd bring your troops too...am I right?"  
"Yes, you're right..we'll be there," Nagumo  
said.  
"Good," Ozaki said.   
"I think you're making a mistake," Nagumo  
said.  
"Do I care?" Ozaki asked.  
  
A few hours later, on a roof top.  
"There they go," Sailor Moon observed as  
Katsugi and Sylia supporters surged at each other from  
different parts of the city.  
"That didn't take long," Mars said.  
"Uh oh," Jupiter said. "Look who just showed  
up?"   
Argosante and the negaverse army were  
charging down the street towards the rioters from yet  
another direction.  
"And look over there!" Venus shouted. The  
army and the police were rushing headlong into battle  
as well.  
"This is going to get really ugly," Mars said.  
The negaverse army and the human army met  
each other in combat amidst the rioters who still had  
little idea of what was going on. Argosante jumped out  
of the way and prepared to direct his attack from the  
roof of a nearby building. Malachite and Zoicite had  
their own rooftop position.  
"What is going on over there?" Malachite said.  
"Apparently the human army and Jaedite's  
pathetic force are fighting again," Zoicite said with a  
laugh.  
"Excellent, more energy for us," Malachite said.  
"This went off quite well, all we had to do was  
leave a little imprint of ourselves in Katsugi and Coral  
long enough to get them to both make a riotous speech,  
while we prepared," Zoicite said.  
"This is no time to reflect on our genius,"  
Malachite said with a grin. "It's time to get some  
energy."  
"Shall we?" Zoicite said.  
"Ladies first," Malachite said.  
"I'm hardly a lady," Zoicite replied.  
And the two readied themselves to extract  
energy.  
A wave of rioters collapsed thanks to one of  
Argosante's energy crystals.  
"He's trying to steal our energy!" Zoicite said.  
"Never mind him, Zoicite, we must get our own  
energy. Drain it quickly," Malachite said.  
And more rioters collapsed this time at their  
own hands.  
"What's going on? We didn't drain their  
energy," Argosante said.   
"Those are the breaks," came a voice behind  
him. He whirled around to see Guardian Saturn  
standing there.  
"You dare you insolent fool!" Argosante  
shouted.  
"You know your brother was such a push over,  
I hope you'll give me a better fight," Saturn said  
readying his sword.  
"Very well," Argosante said and readied his  
own sword. Then the two ran at each other.  
  
"What do we do?" Jupiter said.  
"Good question," Mars said.  
"Look, Saturn's fighting Argosante," Mercury  
said noticing the roof top battle.  
"Let's find Malachite and Zoicite then," Sailor  
Moon said.  
"Are you kidding?" Venus asked.  
"Well who else are we going to fight?" Sailor  
Moon said and leapt to the roof of another building.  
The other scouts and shrugged and followed.  
Another wave of rioters fell as they did so.   
  
Saturn swung, Argosante blocked and tried his  
own thrust, Saturn spun away and swung around  
smashing his sword into Argosante's left arm.   
Argosante swung at Saturn again, who jumped into the  
air and came down at the edge of the room. Argosante  
charged. Saturn ducked out of the way, but Argosante  
wasn't about to be pushed off and he came around with  
another blow, which Saturn narrowly avoided. The  
Guardian backed up several steps and readied himself.  
"Hah...you're hardly worthy of my effort,"  
Argosante said.  
"You'd like to think so," Saturn said.  
"No, I know so," Argosante replied. Three  
energy blasts flew at Saturn. He whirled and ducked  
them as the three warriors raced up and attack. Saturn  
blasted Optimis aside only to be hit head on from blasts  
from Cyclonas and Rodamus. He managed a sword  
shot to Cyclonas' arm before being blasted back to the  
ground.  
"Honorless scum, couldn't fight one on one  
could you?" Saturn said.  
"You shouldn't have assumed I wouldn't use  
any help," Argosante said and laughed. "You arrive  
just time," he said to the warriors.   
He didn't even see the barrage of roses coming  
towards him before they hit. Argosante stumbled  
backwards. His sword was also knocked from his  
hand, but he managed to hold onto the energy crystal.   
"Where'd that come from?" Rodamus said  
turning around, he was hit in the face by Tuxedo  
Mask's extending staff. Tuxedo Mask landed on the  
roof in front of them.  
"Hey!" Optimis said and prepared to fire his  
sword.  
"Prepare to die!" Cyclonas said.  
The two were both hit with an orange blast of  
energy and propelled forward to the roof's edge.  
Nephlite stood there. Saturn had staggered to  
his feet.  
"Oh golly gee! It's Tuxedo Mask!" he said in  
the highest voice he could get mimicking the numerous  
times Sailor Moon and various other Sailor Scouts had  
said it. He then coughed.   
"You have a weird sense of humor Saturn,"  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
"I'm still mentally unstable," Saturn muttered.  
"How dare you!" Argosante said standing back  
up.  
"Shut up!" Saturn, Nephlite, and Tuxedo Mask  
said and blasted him with each of their attacks.   
Argosante was thrown off the roof into the crowd.  
The three dark warriors stood up and faced the  
three.  
"Well...what a surprise," Rodamus said.  
"You know if I wasn't a nice guy, I'd be  
annoyed," Cyclonas said.  
"Dropping in unexpected like this," Optimis  
said.  
"Still...as much as we'd like to fight, we've got  
business elsewhere," Rodamus said and the three  
abruptly jumped off the roof. Saturn sunk to the  
ground.  
"Are you all right?" Nephlite asked.  
"They got me good," Saturn muttered. "Never  
mind that, my job is to get beaten up. Find the other  
scouts." He said. Tuxedo Mask looked at Nephlite  
and they both nodded and hurried away.  
"You know this is ironic, the two of us fighting  
alongside each other," Nephlite said as they jumped to  
another rooftop."  
"Isn't it?" Tuxedo Mask said.   
"Such is the fortunes of war."  
"Yeah, whatever," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Get away from me!" Nagumo shouted and hit  
one of the negaverse troops on the head with a staff.  
"Isn't this fun!" Mr. Patterson shouted leaping  
off of a car and into a mess of negaverse soldiers.  
"Ehh...what is happening to the riot?" Nagumo  
asked himself as he saw another wave of rioters drop.   
"I don't see the Sailor Scouts."   
"They've probably got their own problems,"  
Lieutenant Koyama replied punching one of the rioters  
to the ground.  
  
"There they are," Sailor Venus said. The five  
Sailor Scouts were crouched down behind a bush  
looking at Malachite and Zoicite who were both busy  
collecting energy from the rioters.  
"So what now?" Jupiter asked.  
"We sneak attack them," Sailor Moon said.  
"Is that honorable?" Mercury asked.  
"Who cares, it's the negaverse we're talking  
about here," Mars said.  
"Come on, Mercury lay down a mist, then you  
three hit them with everything we've got," Sailor Moon  
said.  
"Should we focus on one first?" Mars asked.   
"Good idea," Jupiter said.  
"Go for Malachite, he was the one who stole  
Darien from me!" Sailor Moon whined.  
"Okay, okay, the other four muttered.  
"Let's go!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
The ice water flew through the air and hit Malachite  
dead on, knocking him forward. A mist then filled the  
air.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"   
The three attacks flew into the mist and hit their  
target. Malachite shouted in pain.   
"Malachite! What happened?" Zoicite shouted.   
The mist cleared revealing the five Sailor Scouts  
standing there.   
"You!" Zoicite shouted and shot a blast of heart  
shaped energy at them. The five scouts jumped into the  
air and dodged, landing on the ground a few feet away  
and still facing the two negaverse warriors.  
"I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice, I will  
right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that..."  
"Means you!" The five scouts said in unison.  
  
"They haven't changed their stupid speech in all  
this time," Zoicite muttered.  
"It does the job," Sailor Moon said quickly.  
"Yeah," the four girls added.  
"I think we need to put you out of your misery,"  
Zoicite said.  
"Yes, we'll be doing you a favor by destroying  
you and your corny sayings! Take this Sailor Scouts!"  
Malachite shouted and turned flinging two of his deadly  
energy bolts at them. They jumped out of the way  
again. Zoicite attacked with her own energy and hit  
each scout with it. They were knocked to the ground,  
but they stood up ready to fight.  
"You're strong, but this fight will soon be over,"  
Zoicite said.  
"Remember me!" Nephlite flying at her out of  
nowhere. He knocked Zoicite into the crowd of rioters  
and whirled around to blast Malachite with his energy.   
Malachite blocked it.  
"You're no match for me Nephlite," Malachite  
said.  
A dozen roses hit Malachite in his side. He  
turned.  
"If it isn't my old friend Malachite," Tuxedo  
Mask said. "We have some unfinished business."  
And the two negaverse commanders now faced  
their old rivals.  
"You always were an annoyance!" Malachite  
said and threw a small sphere of energy at Tuxedo  
Mask.   
"Glad you thought so!" Tuxedo Mask said  
ducked throwing a rose at his opponent.  
"You know Zoicite, I would have thought you  
would have enjoyed doing your own dirty work!"  
Nephlite shouted and launched an energy barrage at  
her.  
"You weren't worth the trouble!" Zoicite  
shouted back and destroyed the barrage with her own  
attack.  
A large sphere of energy shot at Tuxedo Mask.   
He blew it apart with a barrage of roses and charged  
forward smashing into Malachite with all his force.   
"You know you can't win this battle,"  
Malachite said.  
"Think what you want!" Tuxedo Mask shouted  
and abruptly changed his form into that of Prince  
Darien complete with his armor and sword.  
"So you think that will help!" Malachite shouted  
and threw two energy blades at him. Darien swung his  
sword and knocked the blades back into his enemy.  
"Not again!" Malachite shouted, and he  
strained, and the energy blades disappeared.  
"I have the power to survive that now!" he  
shouted and blasted the surprised Darien with another  
energy sphere.   
"Hah!" Malachite said and built up his power  
for a death blow as he floated to point blank range.  
Zoicite let another of her attacks fly. Nephlite  
rolled under them and fired his energy point blank into  
her face. Zoicite staggered back screaming in agony.   
"You! You! I'll destroy you!" She shouted  
and unleashed a devastating attack, a massive energy  
petal, that sliced into Nephlite's chest. He fell down  
clutching his gut.  
"Yes, I've become even stronger thanks to the  
energy I've collected..furthermore...your  
goodness...has weakened your control over the forces  
of the nega-moon, this is why you had to die the first  
time," Zoicite said floating over him.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
Mars and Venus' powers hit Zoicite and  
knocked her still airborne into the brick wall of an  
apartment.   
Mercury and Jupiter's powers knocked  
Malachite to the ground.   
"Hah! Take that negatrash!" Sailor Moon  
shouted.  
"The Sailor Scouts...so we meet again,"  
Malachite said standing. Zoicite did the same and  
stood by her lover. Darien and Nephlite took the  
opportunity to crawl out of the way.  
"We finally get to finish what we started,"  
Zoicite said.  
"Yes, this will be most enjoyable," Malachite  
said.  
"Say..who are you jokers?" came a voice from  
behind them. Rodamus stood there, flanked by  
Cyclonas and Optimis.   
"Uh oh," Sailor Moon said.  
"And just what are you?" Malachite muttered.  
"We are the dark warriors, sworn to fight on  
behalf of Jaedite in his conquest of Earth," Rodamus  
said.  
"Evil rules," Optimis and Cyclonas said.  
"Perhaps we should destroy them first,"  
Malachite said.  
"You're right their speech is worse than the  
Sailor Scouts," Zoicite said.  
"Hmm..looks like you aren't friendly to the  
cause," Rodamus said.  
"So we're going to have to destroy you,"  
Optimis said.  
"Prepare to die!" Cyclonas said.  
"Hah...tell you what Sailor Scouts," Rodamus  
said. "What say we settle our own problems after we  
take care of this trash."  
"Yeah...that way we can have a fight without  
any outside interference," Cyclonas said.  
"Yeah...these two are cramping our style,"  
Optimis said.  
"Fine with us!" the five scouts replied quickly.  
"Well then..." Rodamus said and swung his  
sword. The red blast flew at Malachite who knocked it  
down with a small blast.   
"That it?" Malachite muttered.  
"What power," Mars muttered.   
"Hey..I'll show you!" Rodamus said and swung  
his sword again, running forward as he did so. Optimis  
and Cyclonas gave him cover with their swords.   
Malachite destroyed the sword blast while Zoicite  
avoided the two other attacks and flew at Optimis and  
Cyclonas knocking them down. Rodamus jumped and  
swung his sword downward, Malachite blocked it and  
blasted Rodamus backward.  
"Surround!" Mars shouted finishing a statement  
she had started seconds ago.  
"Zap!"  
"Blast!"  
"Encircle!"  
Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus said doing the  
same thing. The attacks all flew forward and smashed  
into Malachite, he was hit hard and was blasted back at  
least ten feet.  
"Malachite!" Zoicite shouted seconds before  
she was hit with three colored sword blasts and  
smashed back into the same wall she had hit before.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"   
The five attacks slammed into Zoicite and she  
sank to the ground.  
"Not again..I can't be defeated again," she  
said.  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said.  
"Gladly," Sailor Moon said making her scepter  
appear. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she shouted and  
Zoicite was vaporized.  
"Zoicite!" Malachite shouted and let an attack  
fly straight at the group, they all ducked. The three  
warriors swung their swords as Malachite charged  
towards them hit him with a blast. He fell to his knees.  
"You...wretched humans..all of you!" he  
shouted.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
shouted and blasted Malachite to bits.  
"They're gone," Mars said and sighed.  
"But we aren't!" Rodamus shouted a second  
before Mars was hit with a bolt of red energy and  
knocked into a pile of bushes. Jupiter and Venus  
suffered the same fate at the hands of Optimis and  
Cyclonas. The three dark warriors leapt off of the  
roof of a building and stood to face Sailor Moon and  
Mercury.  
"Mercury Ice Storm..."  
"No!" the three Warriors shouted and blasted  
Mercury with their swords. She was knocked  
backwards into a wall and dropped to the ground  
unconscious.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
shouted. The energy flew at the warriors, but they  
merely jumped out of the way of it and flew at her. She  
ducked out of the way.  
"Moon Sword!" Sailor Moon shouted and her  
scepter quickly became a sword. She swung at  
Cyclonas, who was so caught by surprise that he was  
hit hard with it and knocked to the ground. Rodamus  
swung back at her, and she barely blocked the attack.   
That left her open to Optimis who went to stab her in  
the gut, but she saw it and using Venus' aura back  
flipped away and stood her ground. Cyclonas stood up  
and the three looked menacingly on her.  
"Now the great Sailor Moon is all alone,"  
Rodamus said.  
"Prepare to die," Cyclonas said.  
"Stop saying that," Optimis said.  
The three didn't see the three energy attacks  
flying at them from behind. Sailor Moon did and smiled  
as they hit and the three warriors were hit.  
"We don't get beaten that easily," Mars said  
as, she, Venus, and Jupiter stood there.  
"Stand back Sailor Moon, we'll handle this,"  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Yeah, boyfriends or not, you have to be  
stopped," Sailor Venus said.  
"Personally, I'll enjoy this," Mars shouted.  
The three dark warriors and their three  
counterparts faced off against each other. The  
warriors struck first swinging their swords out and firing  
a blast. The three scouts jumped and flew right at  
them. The warriors backed up and readied their  
swords. The scouts landed right next to them. Mars  
kicked. Jupiter punched. Venus rolled backwards.   
Rodamus took the kick, but still swung his sword.   
Jupiter's punch slammed right into Optimis's head, but  
he also managed to respond. Cyclonas swung  
downward at Venus, who still in a kneeling position slid  
backward and kicked up hitting him straight in the face.  
Both sides stood back from each other for a  
second and then jumped back into the battle.  
"Mercury? Are you all right?" Sailor Moon  
asked hurrying up to her friends.  
"I didn't expect it," Mercury said standing up.   
"What's going on?"  
"What isn't going on?" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"So you're the leader of the earth defenses,"  
Argosante said angrily waving his sword at General  
Nagumo.  
"Yeah, and I think I've been doing a pretty  
good job of beating back your worthless army,"  
Nagumo said readying his own sword.  
"It does not matter, for your life ends now,"  
Argosante said before being hit by a van covered with  
camouflage. The negaverse knight flew twenty feet and  
hit the ground. He began to stagger up angrily.  
"Heh heh! Looks like vans can hurt em!" Mr.  
Patterson shouted from the driver's seat of the van.  
"So it does," General Nagumo said.  
Suddenly the negaverse army collapsed, and  
the human army was covered in a bright yellow light.   
The humans all fell unconscious.   
Jaedite appeared in the air above it all and  
began to absorb all the energy he could.  
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon said amidst  
the combat between the scouts and the warriors.  
"Jaedite," Mercury said weakly pointing at him  
floating above the now unconscious crowd.  
"I have to stop him," Sailor Moon said and  
jumped forward.  
  
"Hah..soon I will be invincible!" Jaedite  
shouted.  
"You're not yet!" Came a voice behind him.   
He whirled to see Sailor Moon standing there.  
His energy collection ceased.  
"Hmm..no...you're not going to get a fight with  
me this easily...you're going to have to earn it," Jaedite  
said and promptly vanished. As did Argosante and the  
three warriors.  
"Where'd he go?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
"Probably back to Jade Corp," Nephlite said  
limping up to her.  
"You all right?" Sailor Moon said.  
"Not really..I don't think I'll be much more use  
to you. It's up to you and your scout friends now,"  
Nephlite said.  
"Have you seen Tuxedo Mask?"  
"I lost track of him during the fight," Nephlite  
said.  
"Hmm...well..he's probably all right. He's a  
survivor."  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Why'd you call us back! We were beating  
them!" Rodamus shouted as he appeared in Jaedite's  
office.  
"You will have plenty of time to finish them off,  
but now they will have to fight us on our own terms,"  
Jaedite said.  
"Yeah I like that idea," Cyclonas said.  
"We are yours to command Jaedite," Optimis  
said.   
Argosante appeared in the office as well.  
"There you are you fool, now's your final  
chance to redeem yourself. The Sailor Scouts are on  
their way," Jaedite said. 


	37. Chapter 37

037: "Tower of darkness."   
The battered and bruised Sailor Scouts stood  
amidst the thousands of unconscious people in one of  
Tokyo's large gathering areas.   
"Jaedite's headed back to his skyscraper, we  
have to stop him," Sailor Moon said.  
"We know what we have to do," Mars said.  
"It's time to get rid of Jaedite once and for all,"  
Jupiter added.  
"Jade Corp here we come!" Venus said. The  
five scouts then leapt off towards their meeting with  
destiny.  
"You going to be all right Mercury?" Sailor  
Moon asked as they leapt along.  
"I'll manage," Mercury said grimacing.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'll be all right," Mercury said.   
But for how long? She asked herself.   
The scouts disappeared into the city. As soon  
as they were out of sight a woman emerged from a side  
street and walked through the chaos of the unconscious  
people and what was left of the city's emergency  
services moving about the area. If anyone noticed the  
woman and her long dark green hair they didn't  
acknowledge it, nor care. She found what she was  
looking for quite quickly, the unconscious forms of  
candidates Katsugi and Coral, who were lying quite  
close to each other as a result of the battle before. She  
slowly pulled a small darkened crystal from her pocket  
and pointed it at each of them. The crystal glowed  
slightly. The woman grinned and moved away from the  
scene. She was a block away when she pulled out a  
communicator almost identical to the one's the Sailor  
Scouts all used.  
"It's done," she said.  
"You weren't seen?" came a reply from the  
other end.  
"Michiru you know how I work," she replied.  
"Yes, yes, Setsuna I know full well," Michiru  
replied with a chuckle. "We'll meet up with you at the  
park."  
"Right," Setsuna replied and disconnected.  
"Cleaning up lingering messes?" came a voice.  
Setsuna spun to see Luna standing in an alley flanked  
by Artemis.  
"Guess I was seen after all," Setsuna said and  
laughed.  
"Did you plan on letting us know you were  
around?" Artemis asked.  
"Not particularly," Setsuna said.   
"Typical, that's just like you," Artemis said.   
Setsuna smiled.  
"So will this be a long visit?" Luna asked.  
"No, I'm here only briefly."  
"And then what?"Luna asked.  
"Who knows, but I have to go," Setsuna said  
and hurried down the street.  
Luna and Artemis just glanced at each other.  
"I don't know if I'm glad to see her or not,"  
Artemis said.  
Luna nodded.  
  
  
At Jade Corp Tower.  
"Are our surprises in place?" Jaedite asked.  
"Yes sir. It's all set," Argosante replied.  
"Then I'm ready," Jaedite said.   
"As am I," Argosante said.  
A security camera showed the scouts arriving  
at the front entrance to Jade Corp.  
"They've arrived," Jaedite said.  
  
"Stop!" Mercury shouted. The other four did.  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked as they were  
about to enter the door.  
"There could be traps everywhere. Let me  
use my computer," she said and pulled it out and began  
scanning the area.  
"Ah, hah, the floor of the lobby is wired with  
explosive detonators. One step and the entire floor  
would explode," Mercury said.  
"Crude, but I'm sure it would be effective,"  
Jupiter said.  
"So how do we get past it?" Venus asked.  
"Set the explosives off of course," Sailor Moon  
said. "I'll just use my tiara."  
"Will someone open the door?" She added.  
"Uh...all right," Jupiter said. "Jupiter  
thunderclap Zap!" she yelled and blasted the doors  
apart. The debris from them fell in and hit one of the  
explosives. It went of and showered the scouts with  
floor debris.  
"That was a surprise," Mars muttered.  
"Hmm..each bomb is individually wired. All  
right this could take some time. Sailor Moon, use your  
tiara on the fourth floor tile in," Mercury said.  
"Right," Sailor Moon said.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She shouted and flung  
the disk. It hit the floor tile and flew back towards her  
as the tile exploded. Sailor Moon caught it.  
"Good, now the fifth," Mercury said.  
Ten tiles later Mercury announced.  
"One more to go," she said.  
"Okay," Sailor Moon said and flung her tiara  
across the air. It smashed into the floor tile at an odd  
angle, bounced and hit another floor tile and the entire  
floor exploded.  
"Hmm...looks like one of them was more  
sensitive then the others," Mercury said.  
The other four glanced at her.  
"Um. well....it's all clear now," She added.  
"You sure?" Sailor Moon asked.  
The scouts had soon entered the lobby and  
were hurrying up a flight of stairs.  
"How many floors are there in this building  
anyway?" Venus asked.  
"Eighty two," Mercury replied.  
"Eighty two!" The others yelled.  
"If we take the elevator they'll get us for sure,"  
Mercury responded.  
"She's right. Up we go," Jupiter said.  
  
"They're in the stairwell," Argosante said.  
"Excellent. Let's drop our little surprise,"  
Jaedite said.  
  
"Floor twelve...this is just great," Mars  
muttered.  
"Why couldn't he have the decency to come  
down and fight us?" Venus asked.  
"What's the light up there?" Sailor Moon asked  
looking up.  
"It seems to be getting closer," Jupiter said.  
"Very quickly too," Mercury said.  
As it reached about ten floors above them the  
girls made it out. It was a long stream of fire with a  
head snaking down the stairs towards them.  
"Uh oh," the five yelled and moved to the  
nearest door. Out onto the floor they hurried, the fire  
snake smashed into the door and flew out towards  
them. The girls kept running.  
"Mercury....Ice....Storm..." Mercury strained to  
say as she was running, then she turned.  
"Blast!" she shouted. Her icy wave smashed  
into the fire snake a foot in front of her and the snake  
dissolved. She stood there her eyes wide with fright  
and then fell to the ground.  
"Mercury!" the other four shouted and hurried  
to her side.  
"I'll survive..leave me here and just keep  
going," she said.  
The four looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"They managed to beat the fire  
snake,"Argosante said.  
"Well good for them," Jaedite said.  
  
Back on the ground floor.  
"Hey I've got an idea," Jupiter said and looked  
up at the ceiling.   
"Stand back," She said.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" she shouted. The  
attack shot up through the hole and smashed through  
seven more ceilings.  
"Now...we jump," she said and jumped up the  
seven stories. The others followed.  
  
"They did what?" Jaedite said.  
"They've circumvented our other defenses,"  
Argosante said.  
"You know what to do then."  
"Yes, I do," Argosante said and hurried out.  
  
The scouts leapt through another hole.  
"What floor are we on now?" Venus asked.  
"Sixty Four I think," Mars said.  
"And you'll go no farther," came the voice of  
Rodamus.  
"Yeah," Cyclonas said quietly.  
"Oh come on Cyclonas, do it like this, Yeah!"   
Optimis said loudly.  
"Oh all right. YEAH!" Cyclonas shouted.  
  
"Are you two finished?" Mars muttered.  
"No, you are," Cyclonas said.  
"Your speeches are more corny then theirs,"  
Rodamus muttered.  
"Oh you mean like this," Sailor Moon said  
staring down the three dark warriors at the end of the  
hallway.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts," they shouted.  
"Mars!"  
"Venus!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"And Sailor Moon!"  
"And we're here to punish you!"  
"Actually on second thought. Yours are  
worse," Rodamus said.  
"Stand back Sailor Moon. We'll handle these  
three," Mars said.  
"Yeah, it's now or never," Venus said.  
"We can't hold back," Jupiter said.  
The three scouts charged. The three warriors  
charged and the battle began.   
Rodamus swung downward with his sword.   
Mars spun and kicked it aside and followed up with a  
chop to the gut. Rodamus stepped back and then  
swung out his foot. She rolled away from it and dived  
for his leg. He jumped and landed on her back. She  
let out a scream of pain and then used all her strength to  
heave him off of her. He stumbled back a few feet, but  
swung his sword. It came within inches of her neck as  
she stood. She stepped back. They both knew neither  
of their energy attacks would work until the other one  
was weakened. Rodamus ran forward again. Mars  
made a move to dodge and kick him, he countered it  
with a move Mars didn't see coming. She was thrown  
back several feet. Rodamus lunged at her and swung  
the sword downward. She rolled out of the way. His  
sword became embedded in the floor. Mars did a  
jump kick. Rodamus rolled away. She landed and  
was immediately hit by one of his spin kicks. She sank  
to the ground trying to catch her breath. Rodamus  
picked up his sword and swung it again. She  
maximized her aura and swung out with her left hand.   
The sword was blocked. She felt a burning pain in the  
hand. Rodamus tried again this time going for her right  
side. She blocked it with her other hand.  
"What?" Rodamus said in surprise. Mars spun  
around and took his legs out from under him. He  
crashed to the ground. She winced at the pain, but ran  
forward and kicked the sword out of Rodamus's  
hands.   
"You!" he said and swung his hand at her. She  
sidestepped it. He stood up. She kicked him the chest  
and followed it up with a spin kick of her own. He  
stumbled back and hit a nearby water fountain.  
"Mars Fireball Surround!" she shouted. The  
blast hit him dead on, and set fire to the water fountain,  
ironically. He shouted in pain. Mars ran forward and  
kicked him again. He was knocked into the far wall of  
the office building, and he soon sank to the ground.  
  
Venus didn't have much room to maneuver in,  
and that made her gymnastic skills practically useless.   
Cyclonas didn't wait long to attack, he swung his  
sword at her. She stepped back to dodge it, trying to  
think of a way to beat him. He swung his sword again,  
she ducked under it and lunged forward. Cyclonas  
sidestepped and she hit the floor a few feet away. His  
sword swung towards her. She rolled forward and  
came up quickly, then she kept going right down the  
hall.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Cyclonas said and  
chased after her. Venus rounded the corner.  
This may be my only chance...have to get him  
where I can hit him. Cyclonas went tearing around the  
corner and was immediately hit in the head by a large  
metal garbage can.  
"Venus Crescent Beam...." Venus shouted as  
he recovered and lunged at her. "Smash!" she got out  
as his sword was inches away from her. The attack  
flew out from her hand and shot him several feet  
backwards down a side hallway. He hit the wall.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted.  
"Oh no you don't!" Cyclonas said and  
knocked the attack way with his gold sword as he  
began to glow. He launched his own attack hoping to  
surprise Venus. The light beam flew at her. She  
ducked inside an open office.  
"Hah..you would do that!" Cyclonas said and  
ran towards the office. He crept up towards it and  
readied his sword. He knew that Venus would  
probably have a surprise for him, but he was going to  
get her before she could get him. He continued to glow  
bringing all his power. He stepped in the doorway. A  
crescent beam flew at him. He swatted it away with his  
sword and attacked catching the once again surprised  
Venus off guard. She was hit by the attack and thrown  
into a cubicle, smashing it's small wall down.  
"Hmm..just another person who hates cubicles  
now I assume," Cyclonas shouted and stabbed with his  
sword. Venus rolled off of the debris and punched  
Cyclonas right in the face. He staggered back into the  
doorway.  
"Wow..somehow I think I deserved that," he  
muttered. Venus did a cartwheel and slammed right  
into Cyclonas. He fell to the ground and she landed  
perfectly and then spun around.  
"Crescent Beam Smash!" she yelled at close  
range. The attack hit Cyclonas and he shouted in pain.   
She stood back as he staggered up and the fell down  
again, apparently unconscious.  
  
Jupiter was surprised when Optimis took his  
sword and stuck it in a hilt on his belt.  
"I will not need that yet," he said. "Come on."  
"Okay..you want to do this man to man..or  
man..to woman..ahem..fine," Jupiter said.  
The two ran towards each other. Jupiter got in the first  
punch. Optimis hardly responded and moved to punch  
her in the gut. She stepped back and swung again. He  
blocked it. They each paused to plan their next move.   
Optimis went for her gut again. She barely blocked it,  
but he head butted her. She stepped back.   
"This is a street fight," Optimis said and swung  
at her head. She swerved under it and hit him in the  
gut. He swung at her relatively unaffected by the blow.   
She hadn't expected such a quick turn around and  
stepped back again from the pain. He ran forward  
looking to tackle her. She stepped to the side and  
kneed him in the head, he tripped and fell down.   
"Get up!" she said.  
"Hah..I would have kicked you while you were  
down," Optimis said and stood up.  
"Well...I assume that's because your evil,"  
Jupiter muttered.  
"Probably," Optimis said and threw another  
punch. She quickly ducked under it and avoided a  
kneeing attempt from him. Instead she grabbed the  
knee and threw him off balance. He crashed to the  
ground.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap!..." she started to yell.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Optimis said standing up  
quickly and lunging at her. She aborted her attack and  
dodged out of the way, he grabbed her with his right  
hand and pulled her to the floor. She winced after the  
impact. He stood up and kicked her in the ribs.  
"See...I told you," Optimis said. Jupiter  
grabbed his leg and pulled on him. He kicked her again  
with his other leg. She used all her strength and from  
her position on the ground threw him down the hall. He  
slammed into it and sank to the ground.  
"Heh..who needs leverage?" Jupiter muttered  
and stood up. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" she shouted.   
Optimis had partially recovered and was turning  
towards her as the attack flew out and smashed into  
him. He let out a cry and fell to the ground.  
  
"You guys did it," Sailor Moon said as the  
three scouts returned from their various battles.  
"Yep, we knew we could," Venus said.  
"But let's keep going before they wake up,"  
Jupiter said.  
The four scouts blasted their way up several  
more floors. When they reached floor 81, Jupiter  
stopped.  
"Why'd we stop here?" Mars asked.  
"Because I'm not sure if we should blast our  
way into the 82nd floor. There could be an ambush,"  
Jupiter said.  
"There is no ambush, but then again you won't  
make it to the next floor," Argosante said emerging in  
front of them.   
The four Sailor Scouts readied themselves.   
Argosante stood there glowing with energy.  
"You see, I've been waiting to destroy you for  
some time," Argosante said.   
"Hmm...if you're anything like your brother, it'll  
be the other way around," Mars said.   
"You'll pay for that remark with your life!"  
Argosante said.   
"Yeah, if it's the last thing we do," came a  
voice from behind Argosante and the three Dark  
Warriors stood there.  
The girls gasped.  
"Hmm...you have more endurance than I  
suspected," Argosante said not looking back at them.  
"Yes, we do," Rodamus said and the three  
warriors stabbed Argosante in the back with their  
swords. He staggered forward and gasped.  
"What..." he said and turned towards them.  
"You shouldn't have assumed I wouldn't use  
any help," Saturn said emerging from behind the three  
warriors.   
Argosante's eyes widened as Saturn stabbed  
him through the chest with his sword. The knight  
exploded into mist around it.   
"Yeah! We kick butt!" Optimis said.  
"How did..." Jupiter began to say before a blast  
of energy slammed through the wall smashed into the  
four boys and knocked them clear through a glass  
window. They plummeted downward. The three girls  
rushed over in horror to see it happening. Suddenly a  
blue energy flew out from several floors below and  
came under them. The four floated to the ground and  
landed safely.  
The three girls sighed in relief.  
"Thanks Mercury," They all said.  
"Hah! You've made it this far, but now it's  
time to face me," Jaedite said.  
"We're ready for you Jaedite!" the four girls  
shouted.  
"Hah, I doubt it!" Jaedite yelled and threw a  
wave of fire at them. The four all ducked and it missed,  
but Jaedite moved quickly and fired a blast at Sailor  
Moon before she could stand. Mars slid along the floor  
and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way only to be hit  
herself and knocked down.  
"Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
The two attacks flew at Jaedite and caught him off  
guard, he hastily erected a shield and the attacks  
bounced off.  
Those shields use up massive amounts of  
energy. I have to be careful.   
Sailor Moon charged at him, her Moon Sword  
in her hand. He swung at her and knocked her to the  
ground.   
Jupiter and Venus' attacks flew at him again.   
He floated out of the way and they smashed through a  
wall. He whirled and shot a blast of fire at the two.  
Jupiter stepped in front of it and felt it's impact. She  
screamed and collapsed.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled in  
rage. The love chain flew out from her with incredible  
speed and hit Jaedite before he even saw it.   
Wow...I can really kick butt when I'm angry.   
She thought. Jaedite lunged at Venus and attempted to  
blast her point blank. He felt a pain in his knee and  
turned to see Sailor Moon standing there, her sword  
embedded in his leg. He turned and swatted the sword  
from her hand. It skittered across the floor and landed  
several feet away.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus  
shouted and smashed a blast right into Jaedite's head.   
He staggered back and howled in agony, but managed  
to unleash an energy blast that hit Venus dead on and  
knocked her unconscious.  
Sailor Moon hurried to her scepter while  
Jaedite flailed about. She was almost there when an  
energy blast hit her in the back. She stumbled and fell.  
"This is the end of the story," Jaedite said and  
limped towards her getting into position for his finest  
moment. If I hit her at point blank she'll be gone for  
good.  
She crawled along towards her scepter still ten  
feet away.  
"Have to get to it," she said.  
"Even if you did, I'd destroy you before you  
could use it," Jaedite said and moved closer, his own  
strength failing him. A solitary rose flew through the air  
and landed in his back. He turned. Tuxedo Mask  
stood there.  
"Remember me Jaedite. It's time for round  
two," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"I thought I left you at the bottom of the bay,"  
Jaedite muttered and swung his fist around spewing  
energy from it as he did. Tuxedo Mask threw several  
roses into it. It lightened, but did not stop the blast  
which hit him and smashed him against the wall.  
"Hah, so much for you," Jaedite said.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
shouted. Jaedite turned around.  
"No!" he shouted as he was hit with the full  
force of Sailor Moon's power. With one final scream  
he vanished.  
  
The Sailor Scouts stood in front of the Jade  
Corp building, all hurt, but alive. Saturn stood there,  
Tuxedo Mask stood there, and now Rick, Steve, and  
Mike, Jaedite's hold over them being gone, stood as  
humans.   
"Uh...so..do you guys remember everything?"  
Venus asked.  
"I do," Mike said. "I guess I understand what  
you did."  
"Me too," Steve said.   
"I'm not so sure," Rick said. "I mean I can  
understand why you took some sort of action, but the  
actions you took, I just don't know. Still I'm all for  
working that out some other time."  
Mars was slightly agitated at this response but  
nodded.  
"Hey, Lita, why didn't you just tell me you  
were Sailor Jupiter?" Steve asked.  
"I haven't even told my family," Jupiter said.   
"It's not about trust it's just the fewer people that knew  
the better."  
"Oh, well then I guess it doesn't matter," Steve  
said.  
"Hey...well I guess this means everything's  
back to normal, except for the fact that you girls are all  
the Sailor Scouts and all, ahem," Mike said with a  
nervous laugh.  
"Don't worry, I'm still the same old Mina,"  
Venus said.  
"Oh...that's too bad, I'd rather date Sailor  
Venus," Mike said.  
"You would?" Venus said.  
"Yeah, sure..you've got a shorter skirt," Mike  
said.  
"You jerk!" Venus said and slapped him  
playfully.   
Mercury and Saturn were off on their own.  
"You all right Saturn?" Mercury asked.  
"Yeah, you?" Saturn asked.  
"About the same, getting hurt isn't so bad," she  
said.  
"It's more bearable when you do it for a  
reason," Saturn replied.  
"How did you...get the guys..to.." Mercury  
said.  
"Oh...that? Hard to explain."  
"Okay, then we'll just deal with it another day,"  
Mercury said.  
"So..is he finally gone?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"We can only hope," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Well maybe we can finally have some time  
together again."  
"I have college, and you have entrance exams,"  
Tuxedo Mask replied.  
"Yeah, I know...so...we can just underachieve  
for a little while," Sailor Moon said.  
"I don't think so," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"I know who they are, but who are you?" Rick  
asked walking up to Saturn.  
"I ask myself that question every day," Saturn  
replied and walked off.  
"Weird," Rick said.  
"Now that this is over, what do we do now?"   
Mike asked.  
"I think we go home and sleep," Venus said.  
"Good idea. I'm for that," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Meanwhile at a place beyond the borders of  
space and time.  
"This is turning out to be an interesting  
universe," The first one said.   
"Isn't it?" The second one said.  
"They hope that their battles are over, but deep  
down they know that's unlikely."  
"Yes, very true. The forces of evil are vast in  
number. This is merely another beginning." 


	38. Chapter 38

038: "Struggling with the truth."   
Tokyo was bustling, and more then usual.   
Mina raced down the street, huffing and puffing and  
practically dropping all the leaflets and posters she was  
carrying. She stumbled into Coral Campaign  
Headquarters and tripped forward.   
"Draaat!" she yelled flipping off her one stable  
foot and landing on her other foot at the completion of  
her flip. She held her balance and slowly stood.  
"That's quite an entrance," Sylia Coral said  
emerging from her office in the back with numerous  
aides.  
"Sorry, I'm kinda late," Mina said. "But I put  
most of these up."  
"I know," Sylia said. "Come on Mina, we've  
got a day until the election and I intend to make the  
most of it."  
Mina grinned as Sylia and her campaign  
workers headed out to do more campaigning. Mina of  
course was glad that Sylia was Sylia again, of course in  
a sense Sylia wasn't ever not Sylia. Sure, Zoicite took  
up residence in Sylia's body for a while, but aside from  
inciting a riot there wasn't that much different about  
Sylia's approach to campaigning then what had  
occurred under Zoicite's control. It was exciting. The  
race was actually closer then anyone could have  
predicted, it was true that the negaverse influence had  
destabilized things somewhat, but in the few days  
following the revelation that all that trouble had  
occurred, the people had quickly regained their senses.  
Coral's inciteful rhetoric had really torn a hole in  
Katsugi's efforts. Mina was very happy about this,  
especially since she knew through Lita that Katsugi was  
even more corrupt then she had expected. Now off  
she went campaigning alongside the charismatic Coral,  
who just might end up as the leader of the country.   
That really hadn't sunken in yet, and Mina wasn't about  
to let it. Coral found herself a crowd of people to wade  
into and started going at it. Her aides all glanced at  
each other, reacting to how readily their candidate just  
dived into conversations with people.  
Mina smiled too and wondered if there was  
anything more that she could do.  
  
Lita was staring out her window forming a fist  
in her right hand. Images of Katsugi smiling at her flew  
back and forth through her mind, replaced by the  
Yakuza boss talking to Katsugi as if he were an old  
acquaintance. And then there was the last piece of the  
puzzle, Katsugi holding off Malachite from hurting her.   
What a mess, she thought.   
Katsugi did care enough about her to save her  
life, but he was corrupt, he lied to everyone, including  
her. We all lie, but he really did it often, and working  
with people as vicious as the Yakuza? How could she  
be so naive to think he wasn't like all of those  
politicians? Well she knew him, she trusted him, and he  
had betrayed her. Though maybe he hadn't. He had  
lied to her, but saved her, this is so confusing. How was  
she supposed to feel?  
She pounded on the desk and stood up. I need  
some answers. She thought and walked out the door.  
  
General Nagumo slowly studied damage  
reports from the past riots, and sighed. Is this how it's  
going to be from now on? Or maybe it's over and done  
with, why do I doubt it? Why do I feel so powerless to  
stop it too?   
His phone buzzed, he picked it up. Lieutenant  
Koyama announced that his visitor had arrived. He  
gave the assent for him to enter and in walked William  
Patterson.  
"So General, what brings me to your office?"  
Patterson asked.  
"A losing battle I'm afraid," Nagumo said.  
"Ah," Patterson said. "Let me guess, you want  
me to come out of retirement?"  
Nagumo nodded.  
"Can't do that."  
"Why, you're still young. You're military  
pension isn't that great and you have to work a job  
anyway, why not come back here?" Nagumo asked.   
"You already advise the SDF, and there's no one more  
attuned to the domestic defense issues then you."  
"That maybe true," Patterson said with a grin.  
"But I've got a reckless kid to take care of, and the  
military is not the place I can do that."  
"We could really use you."  
"I know that," Patterson said. "And that's why  
I came all the way down here to tell you that, rather  
then just saying no over the phone."  
Nagumo sighed.  
"If there's a way to change your mind, I will  
find it."  
"I know," Patterson said. "Don't try to hard."  
Nagumo smiled slightly. The two shook hands  
and Patterson went on his way.  
  
Sailor Jupiter walked down a side street in a  
somewhat rundown section of Tokyo. She knew just  
where she was going. Her flight from this place weeks  
before was still fixated in her memory. A large stone  
building on the corner was her target. She breathed  
heavily, not sure this was the right thing to do, but going  
to do it anyway.  
She noticed a couple of suited individuals  
leaning against a BMW in front of the building. They  
took notice of her approach, but didn't seem to care.   
She leapt forward and punched the lead one before he  
could care, she whirled and kicked the other one in the  
gut, before hitting him in the head. She reached down  
and went through their pockets pulling out revolvers  
from each. She pulled out the cartridges and tossed the  
guns onto the ground.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted blasting  
open the doors to the building. Wood, and chips of  
cement flew through the air. She walked forward as a  
group of suited figures approached their guns trained on  
her. She shot forward hitting another one. A second  
fired. The bullet slammed into her arm, knocking her  
back for a second, before she regained her footing,  
grinned and beat the stuffing out of the character.   
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap," She said and held a  
ball of lightening in her hands. She walked forward. The  
Yakuza men all looked at her in surprise.  
"Put your guns down," She said. They all  
quickly did. Out of a side door, Tsuruga appeared and  
flung a knife at her face. Jupiter knocked it aside and  
leapt at him slamming him into a wall and throwing him  
into a nearby closet.  
"Where's the boss? Where's Muraoka!" she  
asked whirling.  
"Something I can do for you?" The Yakuza  
boss, Muraoka, said slowly moving out of a side room.  
"Sure there is," Jupiter said and tossed the ball  
of lightening over his head. It blew apart the room  
behind the boss. He let out a gasp before Sailor Jupiter  
rushed forward and kneed him in the chest, as a  
prelude to throwing him to the ground.  
"You Yakuza aren't so tough are you! My  
suggestion is that you all get out of town before I come  
back."  
She hit another henchman in the head and  
walked out of the room.   
"Oh, I think all of you should get out of this  
place, right about now, huh? I'm going to blow it up."  
The group all hurriedly ran out of the building  
dragging the unconscious members of their group with  
them.   
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted  
blasting apart the building and letting it crumble to  
pieces.  
"If I see anyone of you again, I'll put you in the  
hospital, how do you like that poetic justice you  
morons!" Jupiter shouted and flung some more energy  
in their direction sending them running. Jupiter let out a  
laugh and leapt off.  
I have to be careful to make sure they don't see  
me change back. If they know who I am in human form  
I'm a goner. She leapt from place to place eventually  
finding a place to hide and change back into human  
form.   
She then began her next walk.  
  
Greg walked along a sidewalk hurriedly. He  
headed up to a crosswalk to find D.V. Patterson  
leaning against the light pole waiting for a chance to  
cross.  
"Oh..hey," Greg said.  
"Greg," Patterson said with a nod.   
"My father's here scouting out jobs, cool huh?"  
"Of course," Patterson said.  
"He's also looking into a few other things,"  
Greg said.  
"Ah."  
"Anyway, I'm in town for a while and was  
hoping to go see Amy."  
"She's not at home, try the library. She's  
studying astrophysics or something," Patterson said.  
"Oh, ok, then I have to go this way," Greg said  
and headed off in another direction. "Thanks  
Patterson."  
"Sure thing," Patterson said.   
"Hmm..I sense devilry here," came a voice.  
Patterson whirled. Mike stood by him.  
"Surprised huh?" Mike asked.  
"Surprised yes, threatened no," Patterson said.  
Mike grinned.   
"So DeeeVeee. What has you out and about?"  
Mike asked.  
"I'm crossing the street," Patterson said. Mike  
followed.  
"Well one can cross any street anywhere, but  
usually there's a purpose involved," Mike said.  
"Usually," Patterson said. "But who is to say  
I'm not just crossing the street for no purposeful  
reason?"  
"I guess you could do that, but that's not your  
style."  
"You know so much about me that you can  
dare say that?"  
"Sure," Mike said.   
"There may be hope for you yet," Patterson  
said and laughed.  
"Huh?" Mike asked.  
"Now you're the one confused," Patterson said  
and leapt out of sight behind a wall.  
"Good one," Mike said.  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
"Spinnnnallll Tap!" Chad shouted swinging his  
fist at Rick's back.   
"Counter!" Rick shouted kicking Chad in the  
stomach. Chad staggered back and grinned.  
"That wasn't really a counter, it was just a kick  
to the stomach and you know it," Chad said.  
"Like I care," Rick said and leapt forward  
swinging his fist. Chad grabbed it and flung Rick into a  
bush.  
"Well, you've learned something," Rick said  
hopping up.  
"Yeah, you're ugly," Chad said.  
"You'll never be qualified to judge that!" Rick  
replied charging at him. Chad dodged, Rick kicked him  
in the arm anyway. Chad spun and Rick kicked him in  
the knee. Chad fell, but grabbed Rick's arm and pulled  
him with him. The two slammed into the ground.  
"That sucked," Rick said.  
"Yeah it did, didn't it?" Chad said.  
"Eh," Rick said and pushed himself back.   
Chad slowly stood up. Rick threw a drop kick. Chad  
ducked. Rick landed on the ground and spun.  
"Aerial moves are not effective against Chad,"  
Chad said.  
"Ok, how about I just kick your a...." Rick  
began.  
"No vulgarity," Chad snapped.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's vulgar and unnecessary."  
"This is a heck of a time to bring it up!" Rick  
said.  
"Probably!" Chad shouted lunging at Rick. The  
two started sparring again.  
  
Raye jumped up the steps of her temple and  
glanced around quickly.   
"Grandpa!" she called.  
"Oh hello Raye," her grandfather said emerging  
from the nearby forest. "What are you up to?"  
"Have you seen Chad?" she asked.  
"Nah, he's out shopping," her grandfather said.  
Raye stared at him.  
"No he isn't," she said.  
"Why do you think that?" her grandfather  
asked.  
"Because I can tell when you're lying, your  
head gets all wrinkly."  
"I don't know what you mean?" her  
grandfather asked.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"Dunno," he said.  
"You're lying again."  
"I'm allowed to lie. I'm your elder."  
Raye growled.  
"I can't find Rick, and I can't find Chad, you  
won't tell me where they are, which leads me to  
believe, that they're fighting somewhere secretly aren't  
they?"  
"Nope," her grandfather said.  
"You're lying again!"  
"No I can't be lying, because if they were  
fighting secretly I couldn't very well tell you that could  
I? Then they wouldn't be secretly fighting anymore  
would they, and then I'd still be wrong."  
"WHAT?"  
"That's why I'm allowed to lie!" her  
grandfather said and hopped into the forest.  
"Hey come back here!" Raye shouted and  
leapt after him.  
  
LDP Party Vice-Chairman Katsugi stared at  
the poll numbers in front of him and sighed.  
"Looks like this one is going to be close," he  
said.  
"Sir," an aide said inching up to him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Lita Kino is here to see you."  
"Hmm...send her into my office, I'll be right  
there."  
"Are you sure sir? I mean right now?"  
"Yes I am," Katsugi said sharply.  
The aide slinked off. Lita was shown into  
Katsugi's office. He slowly sighed to himself again and  
walked in.  
Lita turned and looked at him.  
Katsugi shut the door.  
"So..what can I do for you?" he asked.  
"You know I had so wanted to go to the police  
and just tell them what I knew. But I didn't."  
"Why?"  
"Because you did save my life," Lita said. "So  
in return I'm not going to tell everyone what a sleaze  
you really are."  
Katsugi showed little reaction to this comment.  
"That's fair."  
"It's more then you deserve I think," Lita said.  
Katsugi took a seat behind his desk.  
"Yes, you're a Kino all right. You do know  
I'm the second highest ranked person in this country  
right now?"  
"I know," Lita said.  
"And that doesn't stop you from saying all  
this?"  
"No it doesn't."  
"Then there's hope for the world," Katsugi said  
and stood up again. "I'm not going to make excuses or  
try to explain anything to you. I'm not going to bother  
telling you about my reasons or anything like that.   
Because there's no point. I am a good man Lita, but I  
am a corrupt politician. I have morals, but I have to  
leave most of them behind when I go to work. I will  
protect all those people out there, I'll treat them right,  
but will I take money to make a pipeline go a certain  
way, or make a deal with the Yakuza to win a district  
for a fellow candidate? Yes I will. That's not going to  
change by you coming here and bawling me out."  
He sat again.  
"But take this for what it is. I'm sorry that I  
shattered your view of me, because regardless of how  
sleazy I am, I never wanted you to think of me other  
then a friend of the family, and instead I betrayed your  
trust."  
"Yes you did," Lita said.  
"But I'm not sorry I lied to you. You're young,  
you're supposed to believe there's hope for the world,  
and that people are good. A lot of them are, and there  
is hope, but not for people like me."  
"I know many people are good," Lita said. "I  
didn't need you to lie to let me know that."  
"Then you know more then I do," Katsugi said.  
"Yeah well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy your  
corrupt life," Lita said and stood up. "Loser."  
She stormed out of the room.  
Katsugi laughed.  
"What spunk," he said with genuine admiration.   
"She might have my job someday, and honestly at  
that."  
He laughed some more.   
  
Chad flew at Rick. Rick slid under him and  
came up swinging. Chad backed away and then leapt  
into the air dropping towards his foe. Rick grinned and  
leapt up at him. The two collided and crashed to the  
ground, quickly sliding apart.  
"Ok," the two said in unison.  
"This isn't going to settle anything," Rick said.   
"Sure it will," Chad said.  
"Our fights just last for hours and no one ever  
wins."  
"That will change today."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so," Chad said.  
"We don't even have good fighting dialogue,"  
Rick said and sighed.  
"Hey, what do you expect? We're still in  
training."  
"True!"  
The two shot at each other and each through  
various chops and such. Chad tried to head but Rick,  
but only succeeding in have Rick grab his head and pull  
it into his knee. Chad let out a yell but tackled Rick.  
The two were soon brawling on the ground.  
"This has nothing to do with training!" Rick said  
punching at Chad.  
"True," Chad said punching back.  
  
Raye raced down the street.   
"I'm going to find those two idiots, if it takes all  
day and all night, then I'm going to beat them, and  
really beat them, then I'll beat them again, and insult  
them too!"   
She kept running.  
A rose hit the ground in front of her, bounced  
and flew off into the bushes nearby.  
Raye skidded to a stop.  
"What was that?" she said.  
"I wouldn't know," Mike said appearing beside  
her. She jumped and hit him on the head.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well I'm not throwing roses that's for sure, of  
course right now I'm rubbing my head. Someone hit  
me."  
"Really?" Raye asked. "Now where'd that rose  
come from?"  
"No idea."  
"I have an answer for you!" came a voice.  
Perched on top of a lightpole was a figure dressed in  
black.   
"Is it?" Raye asked in surprise.  
"I don't think so," Mike said.  
The figure was clearly dressed in a tuxedo,  
mask, and top hat, but as he dropped to the ground it  
was apparent this was not Tuxedo Mask.  
"Who are you?" Raye asked.  
"I am Tuxedo Max."  
"You're who?" Mike asked.  
"I am Tuxedo Max, bringer of good deals!   
Perhaps you are interested in renting a tuxedo. The  
pros at Tuxedo Max can do that, for a low low price."  
"Wait a second, are you selling something?"  
Raye asked getting into his face.  
"Uh..well sorta," Max said.  
"You're such a loser!" Mike said and laughed.  
"Look at that get up, wearing a tuxedo, mask, and top  
hat and throwing roses. How can you be any stupider.  
Hahahahaahahah"  
Raye just glanced at him.  
"Listen you!" she said and grabbed Tuxedo  
Max by the collar. "You go back to your boss and tell  
him that if I ever see you or anyone dressed in that  
getup and selling tuxedos I'll kick them in the groin.   
Like this!"   
She kicked him in the groin. Tuxedo Max  
crumpled to the ground.  
"Enough of this!" Raye shouted and ran off.  
"She's nuts," Max squeaked.  
"Yeah," Mike said. "Some people find that  
attractive."  
"Oww..she kicks hard."  
"Yep, some people find that attractive too."  
"Does she normally go around kicking people  
down there!" Max squeaked.  
"Dunno, I'm not really the expert on that sort of  
thing, though some people find that stuff attractive too."  
"You're nuts!"  
"Hey, you're the one dressed in tuxedo, mask,  
and top hat."  
"There's nothing nuts about that."  
"Keep telling yourself that buddy, and next  
time, wear a cup," Mike said and walked off.  
"What a strange person," he muttered.  
"Hey, buddy you ok?" came a voice. Max  
looked up into the eyes of a tall college student.  
"Uh, yeah fine."  
"Good, interesting outfit," Darien said.  
"Yeah isn't it. Everyone says I'm nuts to wear  
it."  
"Oh clearly you are," Darien said.  
"No one appreciates my sense of style!" Max  
shouted.  
Darien just laughed.  
"His style my butt," he said as he moved away.  
Max stood up and brushed himself off.  
"WATCH OUT!" came a shout. A rocket  
whizzed by him and slammed into a car. Steve ran up.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"Physically I have recovered," Max said.  
"Mentally, I'm not sure."  
"Eh, well that's good," Steve said. "Say you're  
dressed awfully formally."  
"Yes, want to rent a tux?" Max asked.  
"Not really," Steve said. "Excuse me while I  
go retrieve this rocket and get out of here."  
"Oh of course," Max said. "Wait a minute!  
That's not normal!"  
"Sure it is cape-boy," Steve said as he hurried  
off.  
Max sighed.  
  
"Take this!" Rick shouted spinning in the air as  
he swung. Chad ducked.  
"Not today!" he shouted back and planned his  
next attack. Rick ran forward. The two swung at each  
other as well as blocked.   
"You're no match for me," Chad said.  
"How can you say that? I've been a match for  
you for the past two hours!" Rick shouted.  
"You're thinking far too logically about all this,"  
Chad said.  
Rick sighed and threw a punch.  
"MORONS!" Raye shrieked and leapt into the  
air. She drop kicked Rick and knocked him to the  
ground. She flipped off of him and spun kicking Chad  
in the stomach before chopping him to the ground.  
"Problem Raye?" Rick said slowly standing.  
Raye growled and charged at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Greg and Amy were walking  
through a familiar neighborhood.  
"It's good to see you again Greg," Amy said.   
"It's so nice to be able to talk to someone about  
school, everyone else is so close minded some times."  
"Yeah I have the same problem at my school,"  
Greg said. "Most of the time they don't understand  
what I'm saying."  
Amy nodded.  
"I know the feeling."  
"So how's Serena been?"  
"I've been trying to get her to study more, but  
she seems quite eager to avoid that, that's why I'm  
checking on her right now."  
Greg just grinned slightly.  
Amy knocked on Serena's door. Mrs. Ikuko  
Tsukino opened it.  
"Oh hello Amy. Are you looking for Serena?"  
Amy nodded.  
"Hmm..well she's asleep."  
"Asleep?" Amy and Greg asked in unison.  
"Since last night."  
"But it's seven at night," Greg said in surprise.  
"I know," Ikuko said.   
"Guess we shouldn't disturb her," Amy said.  
"Guess not, what a lazy girl," Ikuko said and  
sighed.   
And Serena continued to sleep. 


	39. Chapter 39

039: "Ordinary life"  
"I guess everyone's doing fine," Serena said. "I guess they got to go through what I went through, and they didn't take it too well"  
"It was different Serena," Darien said. "I mean after all, you didn't have to see me at school, I only showed up when there was trouble"  
"It was still tough," Serena said. "But I guess the fact that we knew who each other was, helped it too, as if it could be helped"  
"Right, the girls, had to deal with a whole new set of problems," Darien said.  
"I guess now things are settling down though,  
that's a good thing," Serena said. "The evil forces that try to invade shouldn't be able to interfere in everything. I hate it when it interferes with love. I mean do you know how love is without the evil forces of the universe interfering? It's really tough"  
"I know," Darien said.  
"It's downright unfair! Why do I have to face all the obstacles"  
"Serena, you don't need to shout"  
"BUT I SHOUT SO WELL"  
"Uh..but"  
"Now I'm mad"  
"Don't be mad"  
"Evil has gone to far this time!" Serena shouted.  
"But there isn't an evil around right now"  
Darien said.  
"Well...the minute there is...oh are they in for it"  
"Uh..ok"  
"Anyway," Serena said calming down. "I'd like some almonds"  
"Eh?" Darien asked.

Meanwhile at the National Diet Building, the Legislature for the country.  
"I Sylia Coral promise to uphold the Laws of the Nation of Japan and to protect it from enemies without and within," Sylia Coral recited.  
"Congratulations," a senior official said. The Diet chamber erupted into clapping as Sylia Coral stood on the dias.  
"Thank you," she said. "Now let's get to work"  
"Short speech," Mike Leslie observed from the gallery.  
"What did you expect?" Mina replied.  
"I don't know, but I had just gotten settled in my seat," Mike said. "Can't you behave even in the Diet"  
"I couldn't behave on a diet either"  
"Don't use puns here," Mina growled.  
"Sorry, sorry," Mike said. "It's just you know I have trouble behaving. It's not my style"  
"I am well aware of that," Mina said.  
"But hey, you're still here, which mean's I'm doing something right or you just have really bad judgement"  
"I haven't figured out which it is yet," Mina replied.  
"Ah," Mike said. "Let me know when you figure it out"  
"I will, don't worry," Mina said.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Huh"  
"I mean this is important stuff, a new Prime Minister and all, and I've been misbehaving. I really didn't mean to"  
"You don't usually apologize," Mike said.  
"I know, I don't know what's come over me,  
but here I am"  
"Thanks," Mina said and the two headed out of the gallery.  
"I gotta use the ladies room, see you in a minute," Mina said and hurried down a crowded corridor. Mike out of place in all of this regalia just looked around uneasily. He finally noticed a familiar figure amidst the crowd. Of course he had never seen D.V. Patterson in military uniform before and it surprised him, but only momentarily. He approached the enigma.  
"So ya, isn't that uniform supposed to come with a gun?" Mike asked.  
"We're not supposed to wear guns to these sort of events," Patterson said. "Besides I don't like guns, they're so impersonal"  
"Oh," Mike said. "I thought you were a gun nut"  
"They are at times, effective defensive mechanisms, however, I prefer not to fight with them"  
"Oh, why"  
"It's so easy to use a gun, to pull a trigger without thinking about what one is doing, but to kill with a sword, or to fight with one's hands, one has to know,  
one has to realize the consequences"  
"I see, well that's one way to see it," Mike said. "I prefer to use long range weapons myself"  
Mike for lack of anything else to do stared out the window.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked.  
"Eh?" Patterson said.  
"What are the two of us doing here? Standing in the middle of the center of power for the entire country, you wearing that uniform, me along for the ride with a girl I don't deserve, and that's not to mention all the other stuff we have to deal with if you know what I mean"  
"It's best not to wonder about those things"  
Patterson said.  
"You're probably right," Mike said.  
A few seconds passed.  
"Say, why are you wearing a uniform, you aren't in the military?" Mike asked.  
"Any civilian advisor can wear a uniform like this, its useful for us to have one in case we need to covertly go anywhere," Patterson said.  
"You're kinda recognizable you know," Mike said.  
"True"  
"So basically you had an excuse to put on a uniform today, despite your lack of rank, and you took it, because it was cool"  
"You're more perceptive then you first appear," Patterson said.  
"Hey, you know me, I'm the man"  
"You weren't in that fight several weeks ago"  
Patterson said.  
"I had an off night," Mike said.  
Patterson glanced at him.  
"There you are Mike," Mina said walking up.  
"Oh hello Patterson. That uniform looks good on you"  
"Oh, uh..thanks," Patterson said.  
"Come on Mike," Mina said dragging her boyfriend down the hall.

At the cherry hill temple.  
"Ok, so the two of you are trying to become Raye's number one man right?" Raye's Grandfather said.  
Rick and Chad, both bowing in front of him nodded.  
"All right, now to be honest Rick, Chad's been around Raye a lot more then you have so right now he is my favorite. However, I believe in fair play"  
Grandfather said.  
"Thank you for the consideration," Rick said bowing again.  
"But Grandfather, you know that Raye and I were destined to be together," Chad said.  
"You were?" Grandfather asked.  
"Sure, wouldn't the sacred fires tell you that"  
Chad asked.  
"They might, but I try not to ask them about stuff like that," Grandfather said. "I mean the sacred fires are there for more important reasons"  
"But this is destiny," Chad said.  
"If destiny is involved then it's in my favor"  
Rick said. "Or else it wouldn't have to directed me towards Raye I mean she came after me. I had so many girls already, I didn't need her"  
"Hmm?" Grandfather said.  
"But that changed once I got to know her of course...hehe..I mean...it changed my mind set"  
"It had better have!" Raye's Grandfather snapped. "But anyway, I don't know if I can help solve this dilemma any. I guess you're just going to have to fight it out"  
"Oh no you don't!" Raye said storming into the room. "I'm not going to have fistfights breaking out over my love, though it is a sign of passion to be willing to fight for your love," She swooned. "Regardless! I'm not going to have my romance degrade into that"  
"Then make a decision then," Rick said.  
"It's only fair," Chad added.  
"Yeah, I've got better things to do then preside over these jokers," her Grandfather said.  
Raye sighed.  
"These things take time to figure out," Raye said.  
"Sure they do, but in the meantime what are we supposed to do?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, I think we both have a waiting list of prospected replacements," Chad said.  
Raye sighed.  
"Don't rush me," she said and stormed out.  
Chad and Rick sighed.

In the Carlin's garage.  
"Why do you insist on building those things"  
Lita asked. "Rocketry is an art, like painting or disco dancing," Steve said.  
"Well put," Lita muttered.  
"A true artist does not realize success the first time he tries"  
"Some do." "You sure"  
"No I guess it just seems like some do"  
"Well, it probably isn't true. It takes hard work, and failure to achieve success. So my continual failures merely prove to me that I am on the road to success"  
"Ah," Lita said. That's self delusion for you. She thought. "Still, Steve, you were always a better drawer"  
she said.  
"I don't know, there really isn't much money is drawing"  
"And there's money in model rocket making"  
"This is merely practice for a future career in engineering," Steve said.  
"Oh, you want to be an engineer," Lita said.  
"I guess. It just seems like what I should do"  
"Oh? Why"  
"Because that's what guys like me do"  
"Oh..." Lita said. "I'm not really following"  
"You know, guys like me who like to mess with mechanical stuff. This sort of thing is what we do"  
"I guess," Lita said. "So do you know what you want to do?" Steve asked.  
"I've always wanted to become a chef, of course I wonder if that's a really secure job. I mean, I might have to work at something else until I get a break"  
"What would you do"  
"I don't know," Lita said. "I haven't really thought about it"  
"Oh," Steve said and connected a couple wires. His garage exploded.  
"I could have almost predicted that," Steve muttered picking himself out of some smoke.  
"You really need to find a new hobby," Lita said.  
"No, no, every successful person blows up his garage at one point or another"  
"Now that is not true"  
"I'm speaking figuratively"  
"Oh, I'm still having trouble understanding where you're coming from there," Lita said.  
Steve sighed.  
"Just take my word for it."

Elsewhere.  
"So you have to go back home tonight?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah," Greg said.  
"Oh well, it's always good to see you"  
"Yeah, it's good to see you," Greg said. The two just stared at each other.  
"Hmm it's strange," Greg said.  
"What"  
"I had gotten used to my telepathy, and now that I've controlled it to try and keep some privacy around others, I kinda miss it. Still, I didn't like being able to sense the future or other's thoughts, it just"  
"What"  
"Well, Amy, you know a lot of people think of things, but they don't really want to think about it, or something. What would it be like to hear everyone's thoughts, even the crazy stuff"  
"I guess it would be tough," Amy said.  
"It makes it harder for me to really study someone. To get to know them, because how we think is different then how we act. Everyone else doesn't get to know how we think. And so it's not right for me to know. Still it's taken some getting used to anyway"  
Greg said.  
Amy just nodded.  
"Did it sometimes help to know what others were thinking"  
"It sure did. I was able to be careful and everything to avoid trouble. Still sometimes, I think I misjudged a situation because I felt the wrong things"  
Amy nodded again.  
"Greg I was wondering, it just came to me.  
Back when Coardite was attacking, did you know who Maverick was?" "Yeah I did"  
"But you didn't tell us"  
"Amy, I knew that he was a good person acting for the right reasons, more or less. I didn't think it helped to tell you. He would reveal himself when he saw the time was right I hoped"  
"I guess you were right to respect his privacy"  
"I think so," Greg said.  
"I can't argue with that"  
"So what do we do"  
"Hmm..we seem to do a lot of talking and not much else these days," Amy said.  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know," Amy said. "I'm tempted to be impulsive, and just see where it takes us, but I've seen all my friends get into trouble doing that"  
Greg grinned slightly.  
"Of course it also makes them happy sometimes," Amy said. "I guess it can't hurt to try"  
"Guess not," Greg said.

"There are two ways we can do this," Rick said.  
"One, we can get cutthroat and try to destroy the other," Chad said.  
"The other, we behave ourselves and treat each other with respect realizing that we are fair men and deserving of such respect," Rick said.  
"The second way doesn't sound any fun though," Chad said.  
"I know," Rick said. "Still, one of us is going to lose, and when that happens we have to accept it and say the better man won"  
"You have to say it I won't"  
"Ah, and we thus begin the conflict already"  
Rick said. "No no, this is what we're trying to prevent,  
because mutual hatred will just make Raye more angry at us"  
"True," Chad said. "So couldn't we just fight it out in secret"  
"I guess," Rick said. "But I get the sense she'd find a way to track us down"  
"Yeah, I know, still, if we have too, there are ways to do it, I think," Chad said.  
"Still, let's try and act like gentlemen, and if that fails I can beat the stuffing out of you," Rick said.  
"Fat chance," Chad said.  
"Oh"  
Chad leapt at him. Rick dodged.  
"I think we just made the discussion we had for the past fifteen minutes irrelevant!" Rick shouted.  
"Why do you use so many big words!" Chad shouted.  
"No idea," Rick said as the two leapt at each other.

"So what's it like to have a girlfriend who personally knows the Prime Minister of Japan?" Mina asked.  
"I'm good friends with the President of the United States, what's to envy," Mike said.  
"What are you talking about"  
"Didn't I tell you about that"  
"No you didn't," Mina said.  
"Sure, I met him during a state visit to Japan,  
we got to talking and we really hit it off," Mike said.  
"You're not serious," Mina said.  
"Actually, I really am," Mike said. "I'll give him a call sometime"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Oh come on Mina, you've known me long enough that you should be able to tell the difference between when I'm being serious and when I'm joking"  
"I've never seen you being serious," Mina said.  
"Oh," Mike said. "I suppose you've got a point there. Still, I'm not lying. I mean I tell jokes, but I never leave you hanging"  
"I guess you don't. Still you've got a habit of being annoying," Mina said.  
"Habit? That's my whole existence," Mike said.  
"True," Mina said.  
"You weren't supposed to agree," Mike said.  
Mina grinned.  
"So what do you see in me anyway?" Mike asked.  
"Uh"  
"If you're after my money you're in for a great disappointment"  
"It's not that," Mina said.  
"What is it then"  
"I really don't know," Mina said. "You're just attractive"  
Mike laughed.  
"What?" Mina asked.  
Mike grinned.  
"I never though of myself as attractive"  
"You are"  
"If you say so. I mean you don't even know why I'm attractive," Mike said.  
"I know you are, case closed. I bet you can't tell me why I'm attractive," Mina said.  
"I'd prefer to give you my notes on the subject," Mike said and produced several sheets of paper. "I asked for it," Mina muttered.  
Mike grinned.  
"It's a nice sunset," Luna said.  
"Yeah I guess," Artemis said.  
"Something bothering you"  
"Uh no, nothing like that"  
"You sure. You seemed bothered"  
"Nah, just tired, you know it's tough watching over all the scouts"  
"I know that," Luna said. "Still, I don't look all exhausted like you do"  
"Oh," Artemis said. "I guess I just take it harder"  
"It's not that at all is it?" Luna asked.  
"What's that?" Artemis shouted and pointed.  
Luna whirled. By the time she turned back Artemis had disappeared.  
"What's wrong with that cat," Luna muttered. Any why won't he share it with me? She thought.

And at a local movie theater.  
"If you ask me the world has gone mad"  
Serena said. "Oh?" Darien asked.  
"I mean who would pay seven dollars to go see a Steven Segal movie dubbed into Japanese anyway?" "I don't know," Darien said. "Heck, now that I think of it, who would pay seven dollars over in America to see the movie either. What are those Americans thinking"  
"Well, they have their culture and we have ours," Darien said.  
"If you ask me their culture's full of"  
"Serena," Darien cut her off. "When'd you start to talk like that"  
"I don't usually, I guess I just overreacted, it's all Steven Segal's fault!" she shouted.  
"Tell me about it," Someone else in the line said.  
Darien sighed.  
"I'll be fine in a moment," Serena said.  
"I hope so," Darien said.  
"Once we're immersed in a good romantic comedy about how love can survive amidst the conflict of an alien invasion, I'll be fine," Serena said. "That will help me relax and take my mind of all of my troubles"  
"I thought all your troubles came from situations just like the movie we're seeing"  
"Oh...I suppose so," Serena said. "I'll be fine"  
Darien sighed again.  
"Why do you sigh all the time?" Serena asked.  
"Uh...habit," Darien said. "Oh," Serena said. "Thought about seeing a doctor"  
"Uh not really"  
"Oh, maybe you should"  
"Maybe"  
"We'll take two tickets to the Steven Segal movie," A couple in front of them said.  
"You fools!" Serena shouted. "Haven't you learned anything! You are a terrible boyfriend to make your girlfriend endure such garbage"  
"Hey, she's the one who wanted to see it," the guy said nervously. "I hate those kind of movies"  
"Then why didn't you tell me," his girlfriend snapped.  
"Uh well..I..." The two started arguing.  
"I'm afraid I have no sympathy for them"  
Serena said. Darien sighed again.  
Serena just glanced at him.

"How much property do you have to destroy to realize this is a lost cause?" Lita asked as Steve attempted to assemble yet another rocket.  
"There were those who said Einstein was crazy too, but history proved them wrong," Steve said.  
"You know history isn't going to be of any help here right"  
"Hey, I do what I can," Steve said. "Some of us are not as talented as others"  
"Steve all I'm saying is that there's a saying that goes something like a blind man shouldn't sing...no..wait..that's not right at all..I mean...a blind man shouldn't sell glasses...hmm...no..never mind"  
"Hah! My point exactly!" Steve shouted.  
"What?" Lita asked.  
Steve laughed and continued to work on his rocket.  
"Look, I didn't fall in love with you only to have you go insane..." Lita said.  
"I'm fine," Steve said. "All I can say is that I like to build rockets and I'm going to keep building them, for as long as I can"  
"As far as I can tell, that will be until they come to put you in jail," Lita said.  
"I'm sure the police have better things to do"  
"Not really, we live in Japan, stray model rockets are actually a high priority," Lita said.  
"Oh," Steve said. "I won't let the law stand in my way"  
"That's always the first step towards self destruction"  
"Don't worry," Steve said. "I never make the same mistake twice"  
"That's reassuring," Lita said. "Look lets go see a movie or something"  
"Oh, ok," Steve said. "I can take a hint. If you were bored you could have just said so rather then trash my hopes and dreams"  
"I was bored yes, and I wasn't trashing your hopes and dreams, I just wish you would stop building exploding rockets"  
"That's what President Kennedy said to NASA one time"  
Lita just looked at him.  
"Hmm..sorry, Mike told me that one," Steve said. "Maybe there's a Steven Segal movie showing."

"I didn't know you had a uniform?" Greg asked.  
"Yes, I'm allowed to wear it because of my status, even though I'm a civilian," Patterson said.  
"That's good. Do you like helping the SDF like that"  
"I guess, never thought about it much"  
"Do you enjoy anything"  
"That is an interesting question, one you don't have time to discuss, you're train leaves soon"  
"I know"  
"So did you enjoy yourself"  
"Oh yeah, you know though, my father's probably going to move here again, he's got a great new job often, but I didn't tell Amy yet, I didn't want to get her hopes up in case it fell through"  
Patterson nodded understandingly.  
"Guess I gotta catch the train though. See ya"  
Greg said and hurried off. Patterson followed eyes narrowed as he had already focused on a new goal. 


	40. Chapter 40

040: "Mysterious preparations."  
The Japanese Self Defense Forces was used to  
hiding their most successful technological bases from  
many different sources, number one their enemies,  
number two, the U.S. who probably would have  
objected had they known just how much the JSDF had  
at it's disposal. As such many SDF facilities were  
underground or within mountainsides including the  
SDF's Planetary Command Center. This was largely  
just a high powered name to a radar station, or at least  
it had been until forces like the negaverse had shown  
up. Now a mountain side on the outskirts of Tokyo  
was the center of all defensive activities regarding the  
paranormal.  
Former Colonel William Patterson wondered  
why he had been summoned to the PCC especially  
considering he wasn't in active service anymore. He  
passed through several checkpoints and was greeted  
by General Nagumo himself.  
"Would you like to tell me what's going on?"  
He asked.  
"Of course I would, but as usual I know little  
about it," Nagumo said.   
"Why do I keep getting called back here  
anyway, I'm retired," Patterson said.  
"Now, now, what can we do to change that,"  
Nagumo said. "But as for the matter at hand, I'll show  
you as soon as we get to the control room."  
"I see, more meteors perhaps?"   
"No, but a similar phenomena perhaps,"  
Nagumo said.  
"That's all we need," Patterson said.  
The group walked into a massive control center  
filled with view screens and military personnel. Amidst  
it all was a couple of figures in lab coats.  
"This is Doctor Klampet, head of astronomy,"  
Nagumo said.  
"We met," Patterson said.  
Klampett nodded.  
"And of course you know Doctor Richter, the  
scientist in charge of our Paranormal division" Nagumo  
said.  
Richter nodded.  
"So what do we have here?" Nagumo asked.  
"As far as we can tell, a massive asteroid has  
appeared out of nowhere," Klampet said.  
"Is that your scientific explanation?" Patterson  
quipped.  
"Uh yes. There isn't supposed to be any stellar  
phenomena like that, and then suddenly there it is,"  
Klampet said.  
"The odd thing is," Richter said. "That it's not  
like this is moving on a fast course either, it's almost  
steady, it's not as if it's being pushed by any sort of  
force, it's not drifting."  
"I see," Patterson said. "So you all suspect  
there is something unnatural about that thing."  
"I suspect so," Klampet said.  
"So where's it headed?" Patterson said.  
"Guess," Richter said.  
"Hmm...here," Patterson said.  
The two scientists nodded.  
"How long will it take to arrive?" Patterson  
asked.  
"Well, if it continues on at it's current speed,  
two weeks, of course it's hard to say that the thing will  
enter Earth orbit or drop towards the surface," Richter  
said.   
"I see, so do you know where it will land if it  
was to drop?" Patterson asked.  
"That depends, but it seems to be aiming for  
Tokyo," Klampett said.  
"How can you tell?" Nagumo said.  
"Because it is adjusting its course to match our  
location on the Earth as it approaches. In fact I've  
timed it out. The asteroid has set itself up to drop  
directly towards Tokyo when it arrives," Klampet said.  
"So it's headed right here, literally, right to our  
doorstep," Patterson said.  
"Yes sir, and the scientific evidence almost  
confirms it," Richter said.  
"That's just great," Patterson said.   
"We should start making plans," Nagumo said.  
"We can't tell the people though," Patterson  
said.  
"Why can't we?" Richter asked.   
"Who would believe us?" Patterson asked.   
"That some giant asteroid came out of nowhere and it's  
on its way to Tokyo. Besides, it would cause a panic."  
"But if that Asteroid is going to crash into the  
city.." Richter said. "Millions could be killed."  
"I'm not so sure if it's meant to crash,"  
Klampet said. "I mean it is obviously self propelled."  
"Maybe it's a gift of revenge from our enemies  
from the stars," Richter said.  
"He raises a good point," Nagumo said. "We  
can't be sure, we have to figure out some way to  
evacuate the city and to do it carefully."  
There was a flash of energy that filled the entire  
chamber. The screens all went dark and flashed on  
again.  
"Colonel Patterson, nice of you to come here,"  
Nagumo said.  
"Are you trying to get me to take that job  
again?" Patterson asked.  
"I wonder why I decided to come visit the  
command center," Richter said. "I've got experiments  
to conduct."  
He headed out the door.  
"And honestly General, did we have to come  
all the way out here for you to try and get me out of  
retirement?" Patterson asked.  
"I suppose not," Nagumo said. "Still, I had to  
check up on this place anyway."  
"Nothing's really happening," Patterson said.  
"I can see that," Nagumo said.  
"I'll be going now," Patterson said.  
"Won't you reconsider?" Nagumo said.  
"Nope," Patterson said.  
  
Meanwhile Maxfield Stanton was driving his  
red sports car out of the base parking lot.  
"Leaving so soon Mister Stanton?" The guard  
asked.  
"I just had to drop something off," Stanton said.  
"Ah, I know what's that like, have a nice day,"  
The guard said.  
Stanton then drove about a mile and pulled to  
the side of the curb. He stepped out of the car and  
leaned against it.  
"Well I did it," he said. "Though I don't seem  
to know why."  
"It'd be hard to explain," Sailor Pluto said  
emerging from the brush nearby.  
"That's hardly an entrance," Stanton said. "Still,  
why exactly are we keeping a secret that there is a  
massive asteroid with hostile intentions on it's way  
here."  
"Because an evacuation would cause numerous  
difficulties. The most prominent is that the Sailor  
Scouts would be stuck with their families and find it  
hard to get away to head back to the city and fight."  
"Couldn't we just zap their families as well?"  
"In the situation like an evacuation we would be  
left with many people being in close proximity, it would  
be very complex to act clandestine within that group  
and what we do calls for ultimate secrecy. We need  
the scouts to remain in the city."  
"Are you going to warn them?" Stanton asked.  
"No," Pluto said. "Because I do know what is  
on that asteroid, I know it to be evil, but I also know  
there is other complications involved, and it would be  
hard to explain to them. I know that the asteroid will  
not crash into the Earth, it is merely a method of  
transportation. To warn the scouts would have them  
agonize over a battle they cannot prepare for."  
"You're telling me there is nothing they could  
do to get ready?"  
"I think they'd prefer the time off, I'm willing to  
risk that in this two weeks they would not be able to  
develop new strategies or techniques because they  
need a break. They've spent a long time fighting a  
group of enemies as well as had to deal with the  
complexities of having to fight those that they know,"  
Pluto said.  
"So you're making a judgement call?" Stanton  
asked.  
"More or less, I think I am making the right  
decision, if the scouts do not have the chance to relax  
between battle they get disturbed and lose their will to  
fight, it is necessary to preserve that will," Pluto said.  
"I see," Stanton said. "Well you probably know  
what you're talking about. Can I go?"  
"Of course," Pluto said. "Thank you."  
"Sure, you'll have to repay the favor  
sometime."  
"Count on it," Pluto said.   
"Need a ride?" Stanton asked.  
"No, I'm covered," Pluto said.  
Stanton drove off. Soon afterwards another  
car pulled up.  
"How'd it go?" the driver said.  
"Good," Pluto said. "Nephlite performed as  
expected."  
"It would have been better if you didn't need to  
work with him."  
"Oh, he's fine," Pluto said with a grin.  
"If you say so," The driver said.  
"Come on, let's get back to Tokyo I still have a  
lot to do."  
"So do I. I can't stay long."  
"I know, but I have some instructions for you."  
"Oh?" the driver said. "Like what?"  
"Now don't take that tone with me Haruka,  
you know I always know what I'm talking about."  
"Yeah yeah, so what is it?" Haruka replied.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
"So how would you handle this situation?" Rick  
asked.  
"Well if I were in your place I certainly  
wouldn't come to me for help!" Mike said and started  
laughing.  
Rick sighed.  
"But seriously," Mike said.   
"You're going to try and be serious? Should I  
record this for posterity?"  
"Shush boy," Mike said. "Now look, you want  
Raye, Chad wants Raye. Raye can't make up her  
mind over who's better which means, that you've failed  
to distinguish yourself from him."  
"I would think it would be easy to tell us apart,"  
Rick said.  
"So would I," Mike said. "Chad's a vagabond  
type washed up Rock star, and you're a clean cut  
wannabe rock star, see there are differences."  
"I wish you wouldn't use the wannabe in any  
description of me," Rick said.  
"Too late," Mike said. "In fact seventy two  
times too late."  
Rick sighed.  
"Stop sighing. What are you? A sighing  
machine?" Mike said.  
"I obviously made a mistake coming to you for  
advice," Rick said.  
"Probably, but listen anyway," Mike said.  
"Rick you have to give a girl what she wants, prove to  
her that you know better then Chad that you are a  
perfect partner for her?"  
"I should be able to pull that off, you're making  
some sense, for once," Rick said.  
"Well, it won't last," Mike said.   
"I'm sure," Rick said. "I'd better quit while I'm  
ahead."  
"But Rick, are you sure you want to go back to  
her after her not only dumping her but also setting up a  
potential long term relationship, and now has said that  
she is going to decide between the two of your whereas  
before, you were already a cemented part of her life?"  
"You noticed all that stuff too huh?" Rick  
asked.  
"Uh yeah," Mike said.  
"The short answer is I want her back," Rick  
said.  
"And the long answer?" Mike asked.  
Rick dashed off down the street.  
"Can't blame him," Mike said and grinned.  
  
"So uh, being a Sailor Scout, is that a full time  
job?" Steve asked.   
"Of course not," Lita said. "Do I look like I'm  
being a Sailor Scout full time?"  
"I don't know, maybe you are and you're just  
good at hiding it, I mean you all are good at keeping the  
secret, and maybe.."  
"Steve, I spend most of my time just doing  
normal stuff," Lita said.  
"Oh, ok," Steve said.  
"So how'd you get picked to be a Sailor  
Scout?"  
"It wasn't really getting picked, it's kind of a  
destiny thing, I'm the reborn Princess of Jupiter."  
"Uh..ok," Steve said.  
"Look it's hard to explain, but I really didn't  
have any say in the matter."  
"Can't you just quit?"  
"I could, but even if I wanted to, that wouldn't  
be fair to the others."  
"Oh, I guess," Steve said. "I guess it's just hard  
to think of you being a hero like that and running off all  
the time to fight evil. It's weird."  
"I know," Lita said. "Still, we've all basically  
learned to live with it."  
"So uh this evil, when does it usually show up?"  
"It's kinda random," Lita said. "If we knew  
when it showed up we could probably plan things  
better."  
"Oh," Steve said.  
"Look, Steve, I'd be glad to tell you about all  
this, but I'm kinda disillusioned right now."  
"Oh, yeah about that Katsugi guy?"  
"I mean he seemed to be all right, he seemed to  
be different," Lita said. "And he was just a sleaze."  
"A sleaze who managed to hold of Malachite  
long enough to let you escape," Steve said.  
"That bothers me too," Lita said. "I mean I  
guess he really did protect me, but how come he  
couldn't have been a good person all around?"   
"I don't know," Steve said.   
"I mean, what does that say about human  
beings, when they can go from saving a life one minute  
to taking bribes?"  
"I don't know," Steve said.   
"Doesn't it bother you?"  
"A lot of stuff bothers me I guess, but I try not  
to think about it all."  
Lita sighed.  
"But maybe it's a good thing."  
"A good thing?" Lita asked.  
"Uh well, I mean, he went from taking bribes to  
saving a life, maybe that means that even when  
humanity is bad, it still has redeeming characteristics."  
"I guess," Lita said. "That makes a little sense."  
"Uh..good," Steve said.  
Lita grinned.  
"Thanks for trying though."  
"Uh, sure," Steve said. "So when you're Sailor  
Jupiter, can you fly?"  
"Uh....no," Lita said.  
"Oh, ok," Steve said.  
  
Meanwhile Rick was pacing back and forth in  
his room.  
"Something wrong Ricardo," Kano Fujimori  
said wandering in. Rick kicked him the head.  
"Good shot, I did not see that coming," Kano  
muttered and staggered back. "So anyway?   
Something is bothering you and I'm betting it's your  
girlfriend."  
"Yeah, so?" Rick asked.   
"Let me give you some advice about girls.   
Love if like a street fight. Sure punches are fine, but  
sometimes you just gotta hit with a lead pipe." Kano  
said.  
"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.  
"You have to understand that I'm speaking  
figuratively."  
"I know you're speaking figuratively, but I  
don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm saying you gotta go out there and say, I'm  
Rick Fujimori, the master of my domain and sweep her  
of her feet. Or if all else fails, beat the other guy up."  
"I knew it would come to that," Rick said.   
"Still, your inane ramblings have given me an idea."  
"That's what I was going for," Kano said.   
Rick kicked him in the head again and walked  
out of the room.  
  
Setsuna Meio stood on the edge of a rooftop  
and stared out at the Tokyo skyline.  
"I wonder. She thought. "Where would it  
make sense for the scouts to be when the attack begins.  
I don't have much time to figure this out, but they need  
to be sheltered from the onslaught. Of course getting  
them to where they need to be might tough. After all, if  
the attack is as fast as I think it is, I might have been  
proven mistaken to give them this time to relax. Still, it  
may not mean anything, the enemy's advantage will be  
numbers, not inner strength, at least that's how I think  
it'll work. Oh well, I probably will be nowhere near  
the battlefield during all this. The situation might change.   
But maybe I should talk to Guardian Saturn. He would  
know more about the landscape then I would. But will  
he trust me.   
She turned and standing right in front of her  
was D.V. Patterson.  
"You're reputation is well deserved," she said.  
"I normally don't make contact with who I'm  
following," Patterson said. "However, I figured out  
blocks ago that you already knew I was there and had  
decided to take no action so I figured I could probably  
stop by."  
"Oh really?"  
"You're trying to figure out a strategy, scouting  
out locations and such, which no doubt have to do with  
your attack on the SDF today. Or perhaps attack is the  
wrong word," Patterson said. "What you told Stanton if  
true, makes sense."  
"You don't trust me?"  
"I don't trust anyone."  
Setsuna smiled somewhat.   
"I was about to ask you for your advice  
regarding strategy."  
"Oh?" Patterson asked.  
"How would you defend against an invading  
army of attackers?"  
"I don't know, it depends on many factors."  
"I suppose it does," Setsuna said. "Tell you  
what. You figure out a strategy and when the time  
comes, you tell me. Let's not strain our relationship  
any more then that."  
Patterson nodded and walked off.   
I really can't blame him. But he'll learn to trust  
me, eventually. She said. I guess this frees me up to  
handle other matters though.   
  
"So Mike, you really don't care that I'm a  
Sailor Scout?" Mina asked.  
"Nah, I mean sure I worry," Mike said. "But  
hey now I'm on the gravy train."  
"We don't make any money for being Sailor  
Scouts."  
"Maybe you just need a better agent."  
"I think there's more to it then that," Mina said.  
"What you risk your lives for free?"  
"Uh yeah?"  
"And the entire universe benefits right?"  
"Uh sure."  
"There's definitively some money there," Mike  
said.  
"I guess," Mina said.  
"Hey, my father's a lawyer we can hash out a  
great contract with the world," Mike said.  
"Mike, you know that won't work," Mina said.  
"I guess," Mike said. "Still, this risking yourself  
for free stuff."  
"It's what heroes do!"  
"Until they die," Mike said.  
"Don't make light of it," Mina said. "Besides  
there's more important things then money."  
"True," Mike said. "But you know the old  
saying, you can't buy a Cadillac with good intentions.   
Still, hey, Sailor Venus could probably steal one, I  
mean who's going to stop her right?"  
"Mike, I'm not going to use my powers to steal  
cars."  
"You could be missing your true calling."  
"Car thief?"  
"Why not?"  
"Mike, I really think you need to start or stop  
taking your medication or something," Mina said.  
Mike grinned.  
"But I need the drugs..." Mike said and hissed.  
"Ewww," Mina said. "That's just wrong."  
"That is not the first time I've heard that  
attached to me in some way."  
"Won't be the last."  
"Most assuredly."  
  
Rick hurried down a sidewalk, carrying bundles  
of candies and other assorted gifts and ran smack dab  
in Chad as the other came around a corner from the  
opposite direction.  
"Hah hah, just as I thought," Chad said.  
"What?" Rick said.  
"Trying to woo Raye with cheap gifts."  
"Chad you seem to be doing the same thing,"  
Rick said looking at the various packages scattered  
about.  
"Maybe I am," Chad said. "But that's no  
excuse for you to do it."  
"Eh, well what's the use, I was only doing it to  
prove I was different from you to Raye."  
"Hey that's what I was doing."  
"You know what that means?"  
"What?"  
"We just wasted a lot of money."  
"Oh ..yeah..bummer," Chad said.  
"Bummer went out in earlier 1992," Rick said.  
"I know," Chad said and sighed.  
"HEY! What's going on down there!" Raye  
shouted down the temple steps. "Are you two  
fighting!"  
"No!" the two shouted back.  
"I am different!" Rick shouted. "Unlike Chad I  
don't use the word bummer!"  
"What?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah, just remember that when you consider  
your decision!" Rick shouted and hurried off.  
"Uh...well...bummer isn't that bad!" Chad  
shouted.  
"You two were fighting.." Raye said. "I'm sure  
you were."  
She growled and walked off.  
"Ah well," Chad and started picking through  
the boxes of candy.  
  
Darien didn't catch himself staring into space  
before Serena did.  
"Darien, you aren't paying attention," Serena  
said.  
"Uh sorry, what?" Darien asked.  
"I was just explaining why our relationship is  
better then all of my friends."  
"Serena should you really be making those  
types of comparisons?"  
"Of course! Love wouldn't mean everything if  
everyone could have it, and in the exact same way,"  
Serena said.  
"That is true," Darien said. "But the way you're  
interpreting it.."  
"Look, you're the one staring off at telephone  
poles," Serena said.  
"Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Uh, just some nightmares."  
"NIGHTMARES!" Serena shouted and hid  
behind a corner.  
"Don't worry not like the last kind of  
nightmares," Darien said.  
Serena poked her head out.  
"Just normal nightmares," Darien said.   
"Are you sure?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they don't mean anything."  
"Oh..ok," Serena said. "You had me scared  
for a minute."  
"Sorry," Darien said.  
"So anyway, let me tell you why our love will  
last."  
"As opposed to everyone elses?"  
"Not necessarily, but just bear with me."  
"Ok."  
Serena began again. Darien was already  
staring at the telephone pole.  
  
Prince Metalite swung open the doors of the  
throne room and strode in.  
"Well well well, what's the occasion?" King  
Metalis said.  
"We have pushed Galaxia back temporarily,"  
Metalite said.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. Now send me to Earth father."  
"I'm afraid there's no point right now."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you'd only have to fight off the  
flowers."  
"The flowers?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh please, don't speak in riddles and jokes."  
"I am not," Metalis said. "Sending you to Earth  
would just be a waste of time, until the flowers are  
done with it."  
"I see," Metalite said. "Then I will wait as long  
as I have to."  
He strode out of the room. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Tokyo was rebuilding. The attack had done a great  
  
deal of damage to the city. Naturally not much was  
  
done to the high rising skyscrapers, but most of the  
  
structures at ground level had been damaged, if not  
  
destroyed by the attacks. Just as the city had banded  
  
together to fight the flowers, now they had banded  
  
together to return the city to normal. The Diet  
  
Legislature had already passed aid packages, and  
  
remarkably fair ones, under the leadership of Sylia  
  
Coral, and now the citizens were in the streets working  
  
quickly to fix up their businesses and in some cases  
  
homes.  
  
Serena of course was asleep.  
  
  
  
Down around the tenth street market district, a  
  
large group of people were moving brick and mortar  
  
down a street towards a heavily damaged shop.   
  
Several others started placing the new wall in place  
  
while some construction workers made sure the  
  
structure was stable. Steve was among the group. He  
  
helped heave the structure up into place. The wall was  
  
replaced relatively quickly.  
  
"That was easy, Onto the next building," one of  
  
the de-facto people in charge said and the impromptu  
  
work detail headed down the street to the next  
  
damaged building, one of Serena's favorite donut  
  
shops. They already found several people, including  
  
Lita, patching up the roof.  
  
"Ok, let's get these windows fixed," the leader  
  
of the group said. The group started by cutting away at  
  
the old pieces of window with the expertise of the  
  
workmen that were there.   
  
Lita looked down at Steve and grinned.  
  
"So you decided to come down and help out  
  
too huh?" she shouted down.  
  
"You bet," Steve said. "I've been here since  
  
six in the morning."  
  
"Hah, I've been here since last night."  
  
"Oh, well I guess you win then," Steve said.  
  
Lita smiled, glad that the person she had found  
  
to be hers was as diligent as she was.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Ok, heave!" Mike shouted. "Heave! Heave!  
  
Heave!"  
  
A group of citizens were lifting the front side of  
  
a wooden building into place.   
  
"Heave ho!" Mike said.   
  
The building's front was lifted into place.  
  
"Good," Mike said.   
  
"Uh, hey, there's no way to hammer this thing  
  
in!" one of the construction workers shouted from the  
  
top. "The roof doesn't match up with the wall!"  
  
"Oh drat! Can't we just duct tape the thing or  
  
something!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Mr. Leslie shouted from next to him.  
  
"You could, but then the building would  
  
collapse almost instantly!" the construction worker  
  
shouted.  
  
"Like it's doing right now?" Mr. Leslie asked.  
  
"Huh?" Mike said.  
  
The front side of the building fell away from the  
  
people holding it and crashed towards the ground. The  
  
people on the pavement scattered as the building broke  
  
apart.  
  
"Well that's great," Mister Leslie said.  
  
Mike just sighed.  
  
"Let's rebuild!" Mike shouted raising his hand  
  
in the air defiantly.  
  
Everyone growled.  
  
At Tokyo General Hospital. Amy walked  
  
down a corridor hurriedly.  
  
I hope Serena shows up soon. She volunteered  
  
to be here, and she shouldn't ignore that responsibility.  
  
Serena ran in the door, tripped and was caught  
  
by the passing Dr. Johnathan Anderson.  
  
"Woah, watch it Serena, it would be very ironic  
  
if you got hurt in a hospital, but not very fun for you,"  
  
He said.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't want to be late," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't sleep for nineteen hours a  
  
day, it wouldn't be a problem," Anderson replied with  
  
a grin.  
  
Serena frowned.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Hey, when I volunteer for something, I do it.  
  
Usually," Serena said.  
  
"How eloquent," Anderson said and laughed.  
  
"Come on girls, let me show you where you'll be  
  
working."  
  
The three walked down the hall.  
  
"Now most of the people in the hospital right  
  
now were injured in the battle. They're recovering  
  
from all sorts of problems and injuries, thankfully, very  
  
few were extremely serious, and we were able to help  
  
them too," Anderson said. "So anyway, we're still  
  
overpopulated right now and need help with them."  
  
"That's why we're here," Serena said happily.  
  
"Good. Let's get started," Anderson said.  
  
Meanwhile a relatively far distance away.   
  
Chad stood on one side of a bridge over a small river  
  
holding a large bo staff in his hand. Rick stood on the  
  
other side of the bridge also holding a bo staff.  
  
"Ok, I think this will work better," Rick said.   
  
"Sure," Chad said. "The first one to fall into the  
  
river here loses Raye."  
  
Rick grinned.  
  
"Right, we'll see how your weapon's skills are  
  
compared to mine," Rick said.  
  
"That we will," Chad said.  
  
The two stared each other down as they  
  
walked forward.  
  
"This will be my ultimate victory," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah sure," Rick said.  
  
"Raye's fair hand will be mine."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rick said. "Think what you will.   
  
You're just wrong."  
  
"Oh am I?" Chad asked. "Well there's one  
  
thing here that disagrees!" he said swinging his staff.  
  
"Look let's just agree to disagree so I can get  
  
on with kicking your keister," Rick said.  
  
"Oh, German very nice, just say butt you fool!"  
  
Chad said.  
  
"You're just upset because I'm so much better  
  
looking then you are," Rick said.  
  
"Nah, I'm pretty much ok about that," Chad  
  
said.  
  
"Hah..wait...what?" Rick said.  
  
"Oh sure you're a very handsome man Rick,  
  
very handsome," Chad said and winked.  
  
"Don't do that!" Rick shouted.  
  
Chad laughed.  
  
"But let's be honest if Raye was going to make  
  
her decision on looks, we wouldn't need to be fighting  
  
here," Chad said.  
  
"True, I'd win outright," Rick said.  
  
"Probably," Chad said. "But she didn't make  
  
this decision which means she's looking for more then  
  
that, and honestly what more do you have?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Enough to make Raye date me first even  
  
though you were living in her house for a year," Rick  
  
said.  
  
Chad stopped laughing.  
  
"For that you shall die!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" Rick asked.  
  
"Maybe not die, but I'll hurt ya sorrily pretty  
  
boy!"   
  
"Ah, ok," Rick said.  
  
The two starred at each other dramatically.  
  
"I'll show you!" Chad shouted and raced  
  
forward.  
  
"Taste defeat at my hand!" Rick shouted and  
  
also raced forward.  
  
Then the bridge collapsed.  
  
"Ah phooey!" Rick shouted as the two fell into  
  
the river.  
  
"I guess this doesn't settle anything," Rick said.  
  
The two floated down the river.  
  
At Raye's temple. Raye approached the sacred  
  
fires and knelt.  
  
"Sacred fires," she began. "I need your  
  
guidance."  
  
The fires died down and went out.  
  
"Huh?" Raye asked. "Where'd they go."  
  
She carefully tried to relight the pyre, but the  
  
flames didn't reform.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"EVIL SPIRITS!" Her Grandfather shouted  
  
from behind her. Raye jumped into the air.  
  
"Don't do that!" Raye shouted.  
  
Her grandfather clutched a ceremonial spiritual  
  
wand and approached where the sacred fires had once  
  
been. He stared at the it for a great deal of time,  
  
grunting occasionally and frowning. Raye studied him  
  
intently.  
  
"Yes, the fire has gone out," he finally said.  
  
Raye collapsed to the floor.   
  
"OBVIOUSLY!" she shouted.  
  
"Raye!" her grandfather snapped. "This is  
  
serious business! There are only a few things that could  
  
cause this to happen."  
  
"I know that," Raye said. "But what caused it?"  
  
"I don't know. But we must find out," her  
  
grandfather said. "After I've eaten."  
  
"So it's not that urgent then."  
  
"Food is urgent."  
  
"But the sacred fires shouldn't go out? We  
  
might be possessed by a demon or something."  
  
"Then the demon can wait until after I've eaten,  
  
and perhaps had a little sake."  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
  
  
Mina and her mother had found themselves in  
  
the position of helping the volunteer workers out by  
  
handing out drinks and food as they continued to repair  
  
the buildings.  
  
"That is kinda fun isn't it?" Mrs. Misa Deveraux  
  
said as more workers came by.  
  
"Yup, sure is," Mina said.  
  
"Hey Mina," Andrew said walking up wiping  
  
some dust off of his jacket.  
  
"Hi Andrew, have you met my mother?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"No," Andrew said as Mina handed him a  
  
drink.  
  
"Well this is my mother Misa," Mina said.   
  
"Mom, this is Andrew he works at the arcade."  
  
"Hi there," Misa said.  
  
"Well I've got to get back to work, we're  
  
trying to fix the crown restaurant, of course it's only  
  
going to get trashed as it always does the next time  
  
some enemy shows up."  
  
Mina laughed.  
  
"Ah well, that's the way life is," he said and  
  
walked away.  
  
"Is he available?" Misa asked.  
  
"Huh?" Mina asked.  
  
"Is he available, you'd do far better with him,"  
  
her mother said.  
  
"Mom! Andrew is taken, and he's not right for  
  
me anyway, despite his inherent good looks."  
  
"Still, did you really have to pick up that other  
  
guy?"  
  
"Oh come on, first dad and now you don't like  
  
him?" Mina asked.  
  
"I just think he's a bad influence," her mother  
  
said.  
  
Mina frowned.  
  
"Mike is very nice," Mina said.  
  
"He's trouble," Misa said.  
  
"Of course he is, that's what makes him cute,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Oh yes, of course everyone likes the bad  
  
boy."  
  
"He's hardly a bad boy, he's just trouble,"  
  
Mina said and giggled.  
  
"Incoming!" came a shout. Several more  
  
shouts followed.  
  
A small go cart, not unlike many of the ones  
  
being used to transport construction supplies around  
  
the city, was speeding through the streets. Mike  
  
naturally was at the controls.  
  
"These things aren't supposed to go this fast!"  
  
he shouted as the go cart skidded across the street and  
  
slammed into the table Mina and her mother had just  
  
dived away from.  
  
"How can you find that attractive?" Misa  
  
asked.  
  
"I just do," Mina said. "Mike! Are you ok!"  
  
"Sure, sure," Mike said kicking the go-cart. "I  
  
swear it's an evil go cart."  
  
"I don't think it is," Mina said.   
  
"I'm telling you that thing was not acting  
  
normally."  
  
"Who was going to let you drive one of those  
  
things anyway?" Mina asked.  
  
"Obviously someone who doesn't know me  
  
very well," Mike said.  
  
"Obviously," Misa said. "What kind of moron  
  
are you anyway! We could have been hurt."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault, it's the go carts," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"The go-cart isn't alive," Misa said. "You are!"  
  
And at that point the go-cart decided to right  
  
itself and transform into a robot.  
  
"Foolish humans, you are unprepared for the  
  
onslaught of Autocepticon!"  
  
"See the go cart is alive and evil," Mike said  
  
smugly.   
  
"Uh..let's go!" Mina said and the group all  
  
hurried off.  
  
Autocepticon let out a laugh.  
  
"Don't you get tired?" Steve asked.  
  
"Usually at night," Lita said.  
  
The two were in the process of hammering  
  
some wood together.  
  
"So, how are you doing Steve? I mean that  
  
attack must have been a new experience to you?"  
  
"I've had a lot of new experiences to deal  
  
with," Steve said.  
  
"I guess so huh," Lita said. "But are you ok? I  
  
mean these haven't been the easiest things to deal  
  
with."  
  
"They haven't been, but I'm dealing with them.   
  
But I'm glad I've got friends to talk to about this kind  
  
of stuff. It's not good to have extraordinary things  
  
happen and not be able to complain or figure out  
  
what's going on."  
  
"Yep, I know the feeling," Lita said. "We  
  
don't have easy jobs."  
  
A police car raced down a nearby street, and  
  
the sound of screaming soon followed.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Lita said standing  
  
quickly.  
  
There was a crash nearby.  
  
"Hmm..I think I may have to check it out," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..right," Steve said. "Be careful."  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"We always try, but that rarely works," she  
  
said and hurried off to find a place to transform. It  
  
took her awhile due to all the people being around but  
  
eventually she was alone and could pull out her power  
  
stick.  
  
"Jupiter! Star Power!" she shouted and  
  
transformed.  
  
  
  
Autocepticon grinned as he stared at the  
  
numerous police and SDF vehicles surrounding him.  
  
"I assume by now you've figured out that  
  
bullets won't work," He said and laughed.  
  
"I hate these jokers," Chief Ozaki said.   
  
"We're bringing up the heavy artillery now,"  
  
General Nagumo said.  
  
"Oh joy," Chief Ozaki said. "This time the  
  
police have got a little surprise for this guy."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ozaki grabbed his radio.  
  
"Tell Venom One to attack!"  
  
"Venom One?" Nagumo asked.  
  
A police helicopter emerged from behind a  
  
building loading rocket launchers on each side.  
  
"You're not going to use that thing here!"  
  
Nagumo shouted.  
  
"Sure am watch the fun!" Ozaki said.  
  
Venom One swooped in towards Autocepticon  
  
and launched a barrage of missiles. Autocepticon  
  
whirled and blasted them to pieces with energy rays.   
  
Venom One banked away quickly.  
  
"Have you heard of collateral damage you  
  
imbecile!" Nagumo shouted.  
  
Ozaki growled.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM! SMASH!"  
  
came a shout. A golden energy beam flew right into  
  
Autocepticon knocking him backwards.  
  
"VENUS Love Chain ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"NO!" Autocepticon shouted and leapt into the  
  
air avoiding Sailor Venus' attacks and charging at her.   
  
"Yikes! He's fast!" Venus shouted jumping out  
  
of the way.  
  
Autocepticon launched a volley of energy rays  
  
at Venus who narrowly avoided them.  
  
"Accurate too," Venus said.  
  
Autocepticon kept up the chase.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" came another shout.  
  
The energy flew down the street and knocked  
  
Autocepticon to the ground. Jupiter hurried up and  
  
grabbed his leg throwing slamming him to the ground  
  
with her special power.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted  
  
returning to battle. The chain wrapped around  
  
Autocepticon. Venus swung the robot into a wall and  
  
then back down into the ground as energy shot through  
  
him.  
  
"HAH!" Venus said.  
  
"It won't be that easy!" Autocepticon shouted  
  
and leapt at the two. The two dived out of the way.  
  
"He's tough," Jupiter said.  
  
"But where did he come from!" Venus said.  
  
The two dived out of the way again.  
  
A rose flew through the air and hit  
  
Autocepticon in the head. He whirled.  
  
"It can hardly be expected for a machine to  
  
understand the value and beauty of human life," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said standing on top of a building.  
  
"Guess you have a point there!" Autocepticon  
  
said leaping at him. Tuxedo Mask dived out of the way  
  
quickly.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The two attacks narrowly missed the very agile  
  
Autocepticon. He whirled.  
  
"You are all annoying," he said.  
  
"Looks like the Sailor Scouts aren't doing any  
  
better then we were," Ozaki said.   
  
"Hmm, I guess so," Nagumo said pulling out a  
  
walkie talkie. "Deploy the artilery."  
  
"You talk about me going nuts, are you actually  
  
going to be firing off cannons in the city?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"No time for explanations," Nagumo said.  
  
"Hypocrite!"  
  
"The Police department has no conception of  
  
how to handle missiles. The SDF however does! All  
  
cannons fire!"  
  
A barrage of missiles flew through the air.  
  
Autocepticon grinned. A massive explosion threw him  
  
back.   
  
"Did we get him?" Nagumo asked. Smoke  
  
rose.  
  
Autocepticon emerged from the smoke holding  
  
a missile in his hand.  
  
"You forgot one!" he shouted and threw it back  
  
at the SDF and police.  
  
"RUN!" Nagumo shouted. The missile  
  
impacted and blew apart patrol cars and other vehicles.  
  
"Ok, we need a plan here," Venus said  
  
crouching behind a wall.  
  
"Apparently the direct approach isn't working,"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"So how else do we hit that thing?" Tuxedo  
  
Mask asked.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" came a shout. The  
  
robot whirled as it was surrounded by fire.  
  
"Now we've got some help!" Venus said.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
An icy wave knocked Autocepticon to the  
  
ground.  
  
"It took them long enough," Venus said.  
  
"They were busy too," Jupiter said.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw some roses.   
  
Autocepticon was hit again.  
  
Sailor Moon stood at the top of a building,  
  
holding her scepter.  
  
Autocepticon lay on the ground wounded.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she shouted.   
  
Autocepticon rolled out of the way and fired at  
  
her. She leapt off the building hurriedly in surprise.  
  
"Ok, this isn't really working is it?" Mars  
  
asked.  
  
Autocepticon charged at Sailor Moon who let  
  
out a characteristic scream.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled pushing  
  
her out of the way only to be hit by the charging robot.   
  
He was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Sailor Moon shouted and  
  
using Jupiter's aura she raced forward. "Moon Tiara  
  
Magic!"  
  
She threw the golden disc, it cut through  
  
Autocepticon's arm. He whirled, she punched him in  
  
his metallic face. Her fist hurt, but Autocepticon went  
  
down.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The four attacks hit Autocepticon and blasted  
  
him again.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The robot blew apart.  
  
Venus and Jupiter collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
Sailor Moon hurried over to see Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Darien?" she asked.   
  
"I'll be fine," Tuxedo Mask said and promptly  
  
fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
Later at Tokyo General Hospital. Mina and  
  
Lita were sitting on a bench trying to stay awake. Raye  
  
was watching Serena who was standing over a sleeping  
  
Darien.   
  
"He should be fine, but he just needs rest.   
  
You'd think these evil forces would pick some other  
  
city to hit once and a while," Dr. Andrea Anderson  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, but that might be a good thing or a bad  
  
thing," Raye said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain," Raye said.  
  
Amy was standing down the hall looking into  
  
her communicator.  
  
"So what did you find?" she asked.  
  
"It turns out the robot came from Jade Corp,"  
  
D.V. Patterson replied.  
  
"Really? I thought we had dealt with all the  
  
problems there," Amy said.  
  
"Apparently this thing got away. Jade Corp  
  
was experimenting with go carts and things like that  
  
perhaps to make it easier for them to take over the  
  
planet. After all that creature was very dangerous and  
  
he managed to stay hidden for weeks after Jaedite's  
  
death."  
  
"Do you think there's anymore of them?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but I think if Jaedite had had  
  
more of them he would have used them. Of course the  
  
problem is if there are any more left they'll probably do  
  
a lot of random attacks without a leader behind them."  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to watch out for  
  
them."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Thanks, D.V."  
  
"Uh...of course..no problem," Patterson  
  
stammered.  
  
Amy grinned slightly.  
  
"Well this is another fine mess," Nagumo said.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, it was your missiles that  
  
took out half my fleet of vehicles," Ozaki said.  
  
Nagumo grunted.  
  
"You know Nagumo, if you guys are going to  
  
be firing off that many missiles, you might want to be  
  
careful of where they'll hit."  
  
"We live in perilous times Ozaki," Nagumo  
  
said. "It's always a risk that we might hurt innocents by  
  
accident. But those creatures, they want to hurt  
  
innocents on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
"And besides, that helicopter stunt of yours was  
  
reckless too."  
  
"So we're both reckless. That's what we do."  
  
"I'd like to have a word with you too," Prime  
  
Minister Sylia Coral said walking up.  
  
"Oh..really?" Ozaki asked meekly.  
  
Coral glared at him.  
  
"Yes I think we really need to discuss this little  
  
situation here."  
  
"Of course ma'am," Nagumo said.  
  
"Uh sure," Ozaki said nervously.  
  
Elsewhere, within an SDF base, Doctor  
  
Richter, one of the civilian scientists attached the Anti-  
  
Negaverse task force looked over various camera  
  
images of Autocepticon with great interest.   
  
"This is fascinating," Richter said.  
  
"That's all you can say about it?" William  
  
Patterson said leaning against the desk next to him.  
  
"Fascinating, and evil as well," Richter added.   
  
"The creation of a robot of such sophistication from a  
  
go-cart. It is truly amazing."  
  
"Don't let your reverence of that thing go to  
  
your head, that's the enemy," Patterson replied.  
  
"I am well aware of that," Richter said.   
  
"However it being the enemy does not mean I have to  
  
believe it is primitive."  
  
"Do whatever you want, just find out how to  
  
fight these things," Patterson said and headed for the  
  
door.  
  
"Mister Patterson, is it true that you might  
  
actually be coming back to join the SDF."  
  
"I prefer to have a status much like yours,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Ah yes, the SDF has largely curtailed that, I  
  
signed on to be permanently attached to the SDF now.   
  
They claimed they couldn't keep drawing on civilian  
  
advisors who could disappear at any moment."  
  
"There going to have a much harder time  
  
getting me to sign back on."  
  
"Not according to Nagumo," Richter said and  
  
chuckled.  
  
Patterson growled and walked out.  
  
Richter continued to study the images.  
  
The door opened again.   
  
"My my my this is impressive," came a voice  
  
followed by a cackle. Richter recognized the voice and  
  
shuddered. A figure stood, his face obscured by the  
  
low light in the room.  
  
"It's been a while," the new arrival said.  
  
"Tomoe, what are you doing here?" Richter  
  
growled.  
  
"I still have my ways to move around an army  
  
based," Tomoe replied and laughed.  
  
"I'm surprised they would let you in here."  
  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"An interesting question," Tomoe said. "I'd  
  
like your help."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"I am willing to compensate you handsomely."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"The Holy Grail. Have you heard of it?" Tomoe  
  
asked.  
  
"It is a mythical object," Richter said.  
  
"Not that one," Tomoe said. "The real one."  
  
"I'm not following," Richter said. "Though that  
  
shouldn't surprise me, I've never really followed any of  
  
your research."  
  
Tomoe laughed.  
  
"That is why I have come to you," Tomoe said.  
  
"You don't believe a word I say, but you are a talented  
  
scientist and just the sort of person I'm looking for."  
  
"I'm too busy to chase after mythical objects  
  
with the likes of you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
Tomoe laughed again.  
  
"Very well, but when I find it..." Tomoe began  
  
but continued by cackling as he strode out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Richter asked  
  
himself as the cackling reverberated down the hall  
  
before the door shut.  
  
  
  
Light years away on the negamoon. Prince  
  
Metalite strode into his throne room swaggering angrily.  
  
"So another expedition achieves nothing!" he  
  
snapped.  
  
King Metalis rose from his throne and  
  
approached him drawing his sword as he did so.  
  
Metalite stared at him defiantly. Metalis hit Metalite in  
  
the face with the pommel of the sword. The Prince  
  
stepped back and winced but stared back at him.  
  
"I am only speaking the truth!" Metalite said.  
  
"We have failed again!"   
  
"I do not have time to deal with your anger,"  
  
Metalis snapped.   
  
"And what about the Earth?" Metalite asked.  
  
"We wait," Metalis said.  
  
"We wait, for what?" Metalite asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet, but I know something is  
  
about to happen there."  
  
"Like what?" Metalite asked.  
  
"If I knew do you not think I would tell you just  
  
to shut you up!" Metalis snapped and walked towards  
  
the throne room doors.  
  
"What do you know about it?" Metalite asked  
  
following him.  
  
"I have told you all I know," Metalis said.  
  
"Wonderful," Metalite said.  
  
Metalis swung his sword again. Metalite  
  
blocked it.  
  
"Enough," he said. "I don't need any more of  
  
your lessons!"  
  
The Prince strode out. Metalis headed off in  
  
another direction wondering if his son would ever stop  
  
being so rash.   
  
Regardless of what is going on Earth, I need to  
  
find some way to fend off Galaxia and soon, before  
  
everything is lost.  
  
Metalis took no notice of the fact that he was  
  
largely in the position most of the planet's that had once  
  
been his victims were, or that it was now he who was  
  
being assaulted by expeditions sent from far away  
  
worlds rather than the one send out the assaults. He  
  
didn't care for philosophy, poetic justice or any such  
  
things. He did care about survival and that is what  
  
dominated his thoughts as he walked alone down a  
  
hallway, unsure that he was going to live much longer. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Thousands of miles away from Tokyo, is of  
  
course New York City, the greatest city in the world.   
  
Fiore walked through the bustling streets taking in the  
  
sights with great fascination.   
  
So many people. He thought. He had been to  
  
London and Tokyo, but New York City was different.   
  
New York City was like a whole other world in itself.   
  
He kept walking heading south down side streets  
  
passing people and the numerous American flags.   
  
Fiore knew about the American flag, he knew what  
  
pride the people in the United States took in it. Darien  
  
had explained it so Fiore didn't end up desecrating it by  
  
mistake given his alien nature. Though he hadn't  
  
expected to see all these flags and emblems. It was if  
  
the entire city was one giant flag to him. In Tokyo  
  
things had been much more low key regarding their  
  
emblems. Even in other U.S. cities, the flag was not as  
  
prominent. He didn't really know why it was here. A  
  
wail disrupted him from his cause briefly. He looked  
  
up. A large red vehicle raced down the street, with  
  
flashing lights blinking all over it and a peculiar wail  
  
sounding from it as it went.  
  
What surprised Fiore even more then this  
  
marvel was that many people stopped in their tracks  
  
and started waving at the vehicle and cheering. He  
  
looked at the vehicle with great curiosity as it roared  
  
by. He read the words along side it. "FDNY ,  
  
RESCUE 1"  
  
Rescue meant saving, Fiore recalled  
  
remembering his vocabulary, the English language was  
  
tough to master, but he managed.   
  
"Excuse me," he said to a person he had seen  
  
waving.  
  
"Yes?" the person asked turning and revealing  
  
he too wore a hat with the words "FDNY" written on  
  
it.  
  
"What is a FaDNY?" he stammered.  
  
"FaDNY?" the guy asked.   
  
"On your hat," Fiore said. "I'm from Germany,  
  
I'm not familiar with it," Fiore said.  
  
The person looked him over somewhat  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"FDNY man," the person said. "Fire  
  
Department, City of New York."  
  
"Oh, they put out fires.."  
  
"Yeah...yeah," the guy said.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man nodded.   
  
"Yes," Fiore said and continued on his way  
  
unaware that he was now being followed.  
  
Back in Tokyo. Mina was stretched out on her  
  
bed reading a book. Artemis was pacing back and  
  
forth.  
  
"What's bugging you?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not sure yet," Artemis said. "There's  
  
something not right."  
  
"Something's always not right Artemis, you just  
  
have to learn to live with it," Mina said.  
  
"You have a point," Artemis said. "Still, even  
  
with Jaedite, Malichite and Zoicite gone, I still sense  
  
there's evil around."  
  
"There's always some sort of evil around."  
  
"Mina, I'm getting bad vibes, deal with it."  
  
Mina grinned.  
  
"Ok, ok, so you're getting bad vibes, what  
  
should we.."  
  
The door swung open and slammed into the  
  
wall. Mina jumped as her mother walked in.  
  
"Did you have to make such an entrance  
  
Mom?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes," Misa Deveraux said. "It is very  
  
important to have the desired effect."  
  
"Why?" Mina muttered.  
  
"Because I don't like your boyfriend and I think  
  
you need to reconsider."  
  
"Mom, it's none of your business."  
  
"Of course it is. You're fifteen, you've not  
  
learned all there is to learn about love yet. And you  
  
have especially not learned all there is to learn about  
  
boys either. I have to look out for you."  
  
"Mike's a charming guy," Mina said.  
  
Artemis snuck out of the room.   
  
"Mike is trouble. Trust me I know what a  
  
troublesome guy is, I married one," Misa said.  
  
"HEY!" her father said poking his head in.  
  
"You said I was just slightly annoying."  
  
"Yes dear I was trying to soften the blow,"  
  
Misa said.  
  
"Eh..." Mr. Deveraux said and sulked off.  
  
"So you married a guy like that, how can you  
  
tell me what to do," Mina said.  
  
"I'm trying to prevent you from making some of  
  
the same mistakes I've made," her mother said.  
  
"Besides your father has redeeming characteristics.   
  
This Mike character.."  
  
"I like Mike a lot. He's a nice guy and he  
  
understands me."  
  
"I'm not convinced."  
  
"What will it take to convince you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can be convinced."  
  
"You have to at least give me the chance."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Dad didn't like him either, but he gave him a  
  
chance."  
  
"Hmmm..so you're saying that if I don't give  
  
him a chance, I'll be worse then you're father."  
  
"Uh, kinda."  
  
"VERY WELL!" her mother shouted. "You  
  
shall get your chance. The next time you and that  
  
boyfriend of yours go on a date, I'm coming along. I'm  
  
going to evaluate his performance."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mina said in disbelief.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are we supposed to have fun with you  
  
there?"  
  
"You're saying that I'll just ruin your fun?"  
  
"Yes," Mina replied.  
  
"At least your honest about it, but you're just  
  
going to have to deal with that. Take it or leave it!" her  
  
mother said and walked out.  
  
Mina sighed.   
  
"This stinks."  
  
"It sure does," Mike said. Mina whirled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mina asked.  
  
"I was on the roof, I thought'd I'd swing by."  
  
"And what were you doing on the roof?"  
  
"Stuff," Mike said.  
  
Mina glared at him.  
  
Rick and Chad stood in the middle of a forest.   
  
Between them stood a large wooden ladder. Above  
  
that hanging from a tree branch was a red cloth.  
  
"Ok, so we understand the rules, the person  
  
who gets the cloth wins Raye?" Rick said.  
  
"Absolutely," Chad said. "Let's do this thing!"   
  
"Right," Rick said taking up a position across  
  
from Chad with the ladder off to the side.  
  
"Are you ready?" Chad asked.  
  
"I'm so ready," Rick said.  
  
"Good, because I'm ready to thrash you, I've  
  
got new moves."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"And I always do."  
  
So do I," Rick said.  
  
"That's nice," Chad said.  
  
"I really think you should reconsider fighting  
  
me. It's just not going to be pretty."  
  
"Fighting isn't supposed to be pretty, there's no  
  
possible situation where it can be," Chad said.  
  
"Hmm, you maybe right," Rick said.  
  
The two took up fighting stances and then  
  
raced at each other.  
  
"Yahhhhhhh!" Rick shouted.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH!" Chad shouted.  
  
The two started to fight yet again.  
  
Lita was sipping on a drink passively when her  
  
father walked into the kitchen straightening out his  
  
uniform as he did so.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita lied as she was continually  
  
haunted by the two problems in her life, her  
  
questionable relationship with Steve, and the lingering  
  
sense of betrayal she felt from the crooked politician  
  
Katsugi.  
  
"I have to head down to the Ginza, need some  
  
crowd control for the rebuilding efforts down there."  
  
"I'll be joining a work detail later today," Lita  
  
said. "Dad..." She trailed off.  
  
Her father smiled urging her to say what she  
  
needed to.  
  
"Why hasn't the Yakuza been stopped?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"A good question, they're very strong, I mean  
  
we try to track them down and convict them, but  
  
they're able to keep a lot of their activities secret, the  
  
more violent sects are easier to trace, but it's still not  
  
easy, and when we take out one of their bosses,  
  
another one just shows up. It's hard to keep up with  
  
them."  
  
"But you guys know who they are right? I mean  
  
most of them."  
  
"Yeah we know who a lot of them are, but we  
  
don't have enough to prosecute yet. And we can can't  
  
really count on Sailor Jupiter showing up the blow up  
  
all their buildings."   
  
He laughed.  
  
Lita glanced at him.  
  
"Of course we can't rely on that kind of  
  
vigilantism anyway," he said.  
  
"Why not? Seems like she's doing the right  
  
thing," Lita said.  
  
"In a sense she would be, but if we throw due  
  
process out the window, we could have mob rule, no  
  
pun intended."  
  
"But they're goons."  
  
"I know," her father said. "I have to go, see ya  
  
later.  
  
Her father walked out, but Lita already had  
  
some ideas.  
  
"How ya feeling this morning?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien winced slightly.  
  
"I'm feeling much better," he said. "It takes a  
  
lot more then that to stop me."  
  
"You say that, but you really got hit hard  
  
Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, your pride shouldn't have you say  
  
otherwise," Amy added.  
  
"It shouldn't take that long to heal though,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Well you've been here a day, it will probably  
  
be another day if the past is any indication," Amy said.  
  
"Good," Darien said.  
  
"I'm going to go check on some of the other  
  
patients," Amy said and walked out leaving Serena and  
  
Darien some private time.  
  
"I don't like to see you hurt Darien," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"It happens," Darien said. "I see you hurt all  
  
the time."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to. We shouldn't have  
  
to see the ones we love in pain."  
  
"It's a part of life."  
  
"This pain isn't," Serena said. "This is just in  
  
addition to the numerous other problems we're going to  
  
face. We have to deal with so much more."  
  
"We do have to deal with this, but our lives are  
  
pretty good other then the need to fight evil all the  
  
time," Darien said.  
  
"Fighting evil is enough," Serena said. "I don't  
  
like hospitals. I've seen my friends in them before, I've  
  
seen you there, and I have little doubt that if these wars  
  
continue I'm going to keep seeing the inside of hospital  
  
rooms."  
  
"We get beaten up a little," Darien said.  
  
"I can't keep dealing with that," Serena said.   
  
"You may have to."  
  
Serena sighed.   
  
"I don't like this. I shouldn't have to see you  
  
lying here like this."  
  
"No you shouldn't, but here I am."  
  
"I'm glad your taking this so well," Serena  
  
snapped. "No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be angry.   
  
It's just.."  
  
"I know," Darien said. "It's ok."  
  
And the two hugged.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien," Serena said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this, I can't keep us from being hurt. I  
  
can't protect us all the time."  
  
"It's ok Serena," Darien said.  
  
"It shouldn't be ok. I should be able to protect  
  
you. I should be able to protect everyone."  
  
"You shouldn't take that burden."  
  
"But I have it. Every day," Serena said. "I have  
  
to ask myself if there is more I can do to protect you, to  
  
protect my friends, is there?"  
  
"I don't think there is."  
  
"There must be. I'm just lazy."  
  
"Don't think of it that way," Darien said.  
  
"And what about all of the people in here. I  
  
didn't protect them either. I've been talking to them,  
  
hearing the stories of how they were hurt fighting the  
  
flowers while I was running or hiding."  
  
"Serena, you shouldn't see it that way. You  
  
protected so many people, that's why there aren't  
  
more people in here."  
  
"But I couldn't protect these people."  
  
"You do pretty well," Darien said.  
  
"I don't think I do," Serena said and hugged  
  
him again. "I'm just not good enough."  
  
Darien sighed. He knew that he just couldn't  
  
say anything to make Serena feel good at this point.   
  
Serena started to cry. Darien just held her. It was all  
  
she could do.  
  
Amy wandered down to the Emergency room.  
  
Her father was on duty and she hoped to see him in  
  
action. She enjoyed seeing her parents at work a great  
  
deal. They did such a good job and were so  
  
committed. It's how Amy knew she wanted to be a  
  
doctor too. The stories of helping people were great,  
  
and she knew that was what she wanted to do. She  
  
heard an odd thing though. Her father swore as he  
  
headed down the hallway.  
  
"Dad? Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Oh..Amy, sorry, yeah yeah I'm ok," he said.  
  
"I just had to deal with a patient who is refusing to have  
  
surgery."  
  
"Oh?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's afraid of it, but he needs it, he  
  
really needs it. He won't live if he doesn't get it. I've  
  
been trying for days to get him to accept it."  
  
Her father pounded the desk nearby.  
  
"So how are things upstairs?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Ok," Amy said.  
  
"Good," her father said and sank into a chair.   
  
"I'd better be getting back up there," Amy said  
  
and hurried down the hall. The tension eased once she  
  
left the ER and she leaned up against the wall.  
  
I've never seen my father like that before. He  
  
looked so exhausted and beaten. I can understand  
  
why, but still. It seems so odd. He usually finds a way  
  
to help everyone. But now he just seems so desperate.   
  
Have there been more times like this? I should go ask  
  
Mom, but she isn't on duty yet.   
  
Amy sighed hoping to relieve some of the stress  
  
and then headed back upstairs.  
  
New York City.  
  
Fiore had wandered several blocks still taking  
  
in all that was around him. He had also since learned  
  
what a "NYPeD" was. Or apparently En Why Pea  
  
Dee, as it was pronounced. He really liked to wander  
  
the city and found himself in a line. He didn't know for  
  
what though. He knew there were thousands of people  
  
ahead of him and he waited patiently to see just what  
  
was to be seen. He was still curious about several  
  
things, but had since become afraid to ask. The people  
  
he had asked seemed suspicious and practically rude  
  
when he had asked certain questions before, the fact  
  
that he was an obvious tourist didn't seem to help  
  
things at all. It was as if he was asking personal  
  
questions of the people and he decided not to ask  
  
anything else for a while. He was still in line wondering  
  
what a WTC was, and why the city had apparently  
  
decided to tear down the two large towers he had seen  
  
the last time he was in New York briefly so many years  
  
ago as he searched for the perfect flower. He also had  
  
been incredibly curious as to who this Giuliani person  
  
was. Apparently he was some sort of American  
  
Superhero. The line moved and he approached a  
  
platform with a mass of people. They walked up it and  
  
he finally saw what everyone had waited to look for. It  
  
confused him. He was staring at rubble, a great deal of  
  
rubble, steel, dust, and ash. He looked on with  
  
amazement. Was this the latest tourist attraction.   
  
More American flags flew nearby. Fiore had not seen  
  
such apparent destruction before. But now it was  
  
becoming obvious to him that this was some sort of  
  
memorial, or sacred place. People bowed their heads  
  
and paid their respects. He listened to the fragments  
  
of conversations he could overhear.  
  
"They're going to pay for this.."  
  
"How could there be such evil."  
  
"Three thousand people died here."  
  
"I barely got out myself."  
  
"It's been months, but it seems like yesterday."  
  
  
  
"I'll never forget the day I heard."  
  
Fiore felt the crowd moving off the platform so  
  
more could replace it. Evil had attacked. He  
  
understood now. But what kind of evil force was it.   
  
Was it like the flower bent on revenge, or the  
  
Negaverse, or some other force? Maybe New York  
  
isn't protected like Tokyo is. If Evil were to attack  
  
here, who could stop them?  
  
He kept walking wondering what evil force had  
  
attacked. He rounded a corner, and headed down an  
  
alley. Suddenly a figure dropped in front of him,  
  
dressed in a black cloak. Sunglasses covered his eyes,  
  
and he had an interesting shade of dark green hair.  
  
Fiore tensed.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" the  
  
figure said.  
  
"Who are you?" Fiore asked.  
  
"I'll ask the questions," The figure replied.   
  
"You come from Germany did you say?"  
  
"Not to you," Fiore said. "But yes."  
  
Fiore was troubled that this person knew  
  
anything at all about him.  
  
"And yet you don't know what the fire  
  
department is, or what this all meant?" the figure asked.  
  
"I watched you, you starred at the rubble with no clue  
  
what has happened. You'd have to have been under a  
  
rock even in Germany to not know."  
  
"I've been out of touch, yes," Fiore said.  
  
The figure let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"I think there's more to you then there seems.   
  
But I don't know yet which side you're on."  
  
"I'm on the side of good."  
  
"We'll see. Anyway. I'll be watching you," the  
  
figure said. "You should be careful. And a word of  
  
advice. If you don't know what's going on. Don't ask,  
  
or you'll have more then me to worry about."  
  
The figure leapt into the air and disappeared  
  
among the rooftops. Fiore remained tense. Who was  
  
he? He thought. As he contemplated his counter he  
  
remembered a brief glimpse under the dark cloak. The  
  
figure had worn a uniform of some kind, but Fiore  
  
couldn't quite place it. He wondered what the brief of  
  
flicker of recognition meant, but decided to continue on  
  
his way.  
  
Back in Japan.  
  
Rick and Chad swung at each other again and  
  
then leapt apart.   
  
"I can sense it, victory runs through my veins!"  
  
Chad shouted.  
  
"You're such a loser!" Rick shouted.   
  
The two ran at each other.   
  
"Feel my wrath!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Not interested!" Chad shouted back and the  
  
two tried to kick each other which only managed to  
  
knock the two off balance and send them crashing to  
  
the ground. A squirrel ran by them and up the ladder.  
  
"What's he doing?" Rick muttered as the two  
  
stood up.  
  
The squirrel leapt up, snatched the red cloth  
  
and vanished into a tree.  
  
"Well that's just great," Chad said.  
  
"I guess the squirrel gets to date Raye," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Our problems are solved," Chad said.  
  
"Idiot," Rick said.  
  
"Oh like it was my fault," Chad said.  
  
"Sure it is. You didn't lose fast enough," Rick  
  
said.  
  
Chad just glared at him.  
  
"So how are you Mister Harada?" Amy asked  
  
as she and Serena walked in with plates of food.  
  
"I've been better," Harada said looking down  
  
at the cast that covered up his shattered leg. "I mean  
  
my leg hasn't healed. It's been a while since I injured  
  
it. I think I'm ready to get a little depressed about it."  
  
Serena frowned.  
  
"It'll heal," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah I hope so," Harada said. "Of course if it  
  
doesn't maybe I'll have a nice limp," he laughed, but  
  
apparently not because he really found it funny.  
  
Serena sighed and walked out hurriedly.  
  
"Is she ok?" Harada asked.  
  
"Sometimes she gets a little stressed out, these  
  
aren't the most relaxed of times," Amy said.  
  
"I'll say," Harada said. "But I'll tell you one  
  
thing. I'd rather have a broken leg and be alive, then be  
  
dead that's for sure. Or whatever those plant things  
  
had in mind for us."  
  
"I think we all feel that way," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah I fought those things, fought them till they  
  
overwhelmed me and pushed me off a building. Heh.  
  
You do any fighting?"  
  
"I didn't really fight much," she added with  
  
genuine regret. "But I'm here now."  
  
"Yep, I'm glad to see you, and the other girl  
  
too. I hope she feels better."  
  
Amy walked out to find Serena sitting on a  
  
bench nearby.  
  
"His leg might not heal," Serena said. "Right?"  
  
"It's possible," Amy said.  
  
"I couldn't protect him," Serena said.  
  
"You did though, you protected everyone.  
  
Injuries happen. But at least we're all around to be  
  
injured," Amy said.  
  
"I guess," Serena said.   
  
"And besides, people are going to get hurt,  
  
whether the Negaverse attacks or not. This isn't a  
  
place of sorrow, it's a place of hope. What if this  
  
hospital wasn't here. Then what would these people  
  
do?"  
  
"It's still depressing that we need hospitals."  
  
"I wouldn't be depressed. If we never face  
  
adversity, how do we ever prove that we're capable of  
  
overcoming it."  
  
"Why should we need to prove it? Wouldn't  
  
the world be better off if we didn't have challenges?"  
  
"I don't think it would," Amy said. "Challenges  
  
are what make life interesting."  
  
"I would prefer boredom."  
  
Amy grinned slightly.  
  
"I'm not so sure if you really think about it that  
  
you would," Amy added.  
  
Elsewhere in Tokyo. Two groups of suited  
  
figures stood facing each other. A variety of nice luxury  
  
cars sat behind each group. Between the groups was  
  
a table at which sat two portly well dressed individuals.  
  
  
  
"I see no reason why we can't conduct a fair  
  
business arrangement," one of them said.  
  
"Of course, did you have any trouble getting  
  
these items into the harbor?"  
  
"Nothing we're not used to."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now for the price."  
  
At that point the wall exploded. The two sides  
  
all whirled towards the wall drawing their guns as they  
  
did so.  
  
Sailor Jupiter grinned at them.  
  
"Oh no! Not her again!" one of the Yakuza  
  
shouted.  
  
"How you doin?"Jupiter said. "Jupiter Thunder  
  
Crash!" she shouted blasting apart several cars. The  
  
rest followed in another blast.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with  
  
Sailor Jupiter," One of the leaders said. Jupiter leapt  
  
forward and kicked him to the ground before knocking  
  
the second leader out of with a punch. The Yakuza  
  
naturally started firing at her. She leapt out of the way  
  
of the bullets, not that they would have done too much  
  
damage anyway. She landed on top of a pile of boxes.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted knocking  
  
the Yakuza men all down with her comparatively non-  
  
lethal attack. She looked over the scene as police  
  
sirens were filling the air.  
  
"Now when they come to find out what's going  
  
on they'll find boxes and boxes of what you smuggled  
  
in," She said to the unconscious gangsters. "See you all  
  
in prison!" she shouted and leapt off as the first patrol  
  
cars pulled up.  
  
  
  
"I still don't understand how we can't get one  
  
fire to start, it's fire...." Raye said.  
  
"It is more than fire, it is sacred, it plays by  
  
different rules," her grandfather said.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"Then I really don't see why buying tomatoes is  
  
going to solve the problem," Raye said staring at the  
  
grocery store around her.  
  
"It won't, but I figured if I didn't say it was  
  
somehow related you wouldn't help me pick them up!"  
  
her grandfather said and laughed.   
  
Raye glared at him.   
  
"Wha...evil!" her grandfather shouted suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Raye said looking around quickly.  
  
"There!" Her grandfather shouted. Raye  
  
looked.  
  
"All I'm seeing is a rack full of produce," Raye  
  
said.  
  
The produce flew everywhere as the rack  
  
surprisingly took on a human form.  
  
"Oh...wondrous..." Raye muttered as the rack  
  
monster leapt at her. Her grandfather leapt into the air  
  
and flung several sacred charms in the monster's  
  
direction. It froze in place as the store's patrons all  
  
panicked and hurried out of the store. Raye used the  
  
confusion to slip away and hide in an alley.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" she shouted pulling out her  
  
power stick.  
  
When Mars returned to the store she found the  
  
rack monster standing there with its arms crossed  
  
staring at her.  
  
"Took you long enough," the monster said.  
  
"Uh..what?"  
  
"I'm not going to just turn into human form to  
  
scare people, I wanted a good fight, and now here you  
  
are."  
  
"Why are you even bothering?" Mars asked.  
  
"Jaedite's dead, the mission failed."  
  
"So?" the monster asked.  
  
"What do you mean so, what possible point is  
  
there to trashing everything."  
  
"No point, of course," the monster said leaping  
  
at her. She dodged and kicked his head. The monster  
  
staggered back.   
  
Mars stared him down trying to size up the  
  
unknown enemy.  
  
At the point a compartment in the monster  
  
opened and a missile shot at her. She leapt out of the  
  
way of it. It smashed into the far wall and exploded.  
  
"Not all produce displays have missiles you  
  
understand," The monster said.  
  
"I gathered that!" Mars said. "Mars Fire  
  
Ignite!"  
  
Flame shot from her hands at the monster. It  
  
grinned and dodged the attack racing at her as it did so.   
  
Mars slid under him and kicked the monster in mid  
  
stride. It flew off balance into a cereal display. Mars  
  
whirled. One end of the star was catching fire from her  
  
attack, she couldn't help that.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted again, setting  
  
fire to the nearby area. The creature let out a yelp but  
  
fired another missile at her anywhere. She dived out of  
  
the way and sprinted to a part of the store that wasn't  
  
on fire. The monster chased after her.  
  
I can beat him. Just need to keep at it.  
  
The monster fired at her again, destroying  
  
another part of the store. Mars whirled.  
  
"Mars Celestial...Fire..."  
  
Another missile before she could finish, she  
  
aborted the attack and leapt over the missile drop  
  
kicking the monster down to the ground. The fire was  
  
spreading all over the store.   
  
I have to get out of here. She thought and raced  
  
for the exit. The monster leapt up and after her.  
  
Mars leapt into the air vaulted off a shelf and threw  
  
several charms as she back flipped behind the monster.   
  
The monster whirled and vaporized the charms with an  
  
energy blast. It fired at her quickly. She dodged the  
  
attack despite her surprise as the new attack. She  
  
leapt forward hoping to drop kick the monster again,  
  
instead it grabbed her leg and flung her into a shelf  
  
smashing it to the ground. Strands of Mars' hair caught  
  
on fire as she hurriedly stood up and tried to put it out.  
  
The creature fired at her again. She screeched  
  
and made a Sailor Moon like dive over the attack  
  
landing awkwardly and trying to dodge the increasingly  
  
large fire.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The attack narrowly missed the monster who  
  
whirled in time to be tackled by Jupiter. Mars caught  
  
her breath.  
  
"Watch it! He has missiles and energy blasts!"  
  
she stammered through the growing smoke.   
  
"I hear ya!" Jupiter said swinging the monster  
  
down an aisle.  
  
"Let's get out of here, this place is too  
  
dangerous!" Mars said.   
  
The two hurried out of the rapidly burning  
  
store. Panicked people were still scurrying away. The  
  
fire department and police had formed a perimeter but  
  
weren't about to advance with a Negaverse creature  
  
hanging around.  
  
The rack monster stepped to the front door and  
  
grinned.  
  
"You're all going to face me!"  
  
The store collapsed on top of it.  
  
"We've got to put that fire out!" one of the  
  
firemen shouted.  
  
"Fine! Try to! Be careful!" Chief Ozaki  
  
shouted.  
  
The firefighter's went to work. Jupiter and  
  
Mars stood ready for any surprises.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon and Mercury were at the  
  
hospital, Venus is all the way across town," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
Mars nodded.   
  
The fire began to dissipate, but the rack  
  
monster soon pulled itself from the rubble covered in  
  
flames.  
  
"I'm on fire! How about that?" he said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted  
  
blasting the robot back. He fired back.  
  
"I can't attack him, not without setting more  
  
things on fire," Mars said as the monster charged them.  
  
"Throw another charm at him!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
Jupiter raced forward. The robot blasted the  
  
charm away but was hit by Jupiter's knee as he was  
  
momentarily distracted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted  
  
continuing her leap, he fired at her blasting her back,  
  
but her attack connected blasting the robot apart.   
  
Jupiter hit the ground hard and slowly stood up as the  
  
firefighter's attempted to put the fire out again.  
  
"You ok?" Mars asked.  
  
"I think so," Jupiter said and winced. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
"Now we're agreed on this right?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yep," Chad said.   
  
"Because there's no going back."  
  
"I know," Chad said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two were standing at a set of large wooden  
  
doors. They approached and knocked. A small  
  
peephole opened.  
  
"State your business," voice asked.  
  
"We wish to ask for indulgence from the grand  
  
masters," Rick asked.  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"We need to settle a conflict," Rick said.  
  
"Hmm..very well."  
  
The doors opened and Chad and Rick entered.   
  
They walked through a courtyard towards a temple like  
  
structure flanked by torches and bushes. Two figures  
  
stood in front of the doors to the building.   
  
Rick and Chad bowed. The guard who had  
  
questioned them at the door approached.   
  
"These men wish to settle a conflict," he  
  
announced.  
  
The two men nodded and opened the doors.  
  
Chad and Rick advanced through. They walked along  
  
a red felt carpet and knelt in front of a set of several  
  
ornate chairs. Several figures walked into the room  
  
immaculately dressed.  
  
"The grand masters," Chad whispered.  
  
"Some of them," Rick said. "Rarely have they  
  
all been seen together."  
  
The two went silent at the approach of the  
  
figures. They all sat in the chairs and looked down upon  
  
the two.  
  
"Rise," the central most master said.  
  
The two did.  
  
"Names?" the elder asked.  
  
"Rick Fujimori."  
  
"Chad Vanderbilt."  
  
"Schools of fighting?" the elder asked.  
  
"Fujimori-Kenzu," Rick said.  
  
"Hino," Chad said.  
  
One of the elder's approached.  
  
"So you are taught by two of the sorriest  
  
excuses for teachers in this area," the elder said. "But  
  
that is not important. You wish to have combat with  
  
our assistance? For what reason?"  
  
"We have fought many times, and have not yet  
  
been able to reach a conclusion, plus our public battles  
  
have recently been gaining the attention of the police,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"We also need your skills at interpreting who is  
  
the better fighter," Chad said.  
  
"Hmm.." another Elder said "And why do you  
  
fight?"  
  
"We fight for love," Rick said.  
  
"Yup," Chad said.  
  
The elders all glanced at each other.  
  
"Hmm..how silly," One of them said.  
  
"However, this request has been granted before. You  
  
both seek the same person?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Is she good looking?" another elder asked.  
  
"Uh yeah," Rick said.  
  
"Just curious," the elder said.  
  
"Shut up," the lead elder said. "Your request is  
  
granted. You desire combat tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Rick said.  
  
"Very well, the preparations will be made.  
  
Return here at 8 o clock, possibly earlier if the mood  
  
suits you, and combat shall be waged!" the elder said.   
  
A gong sounded somewhere.  
  
Chad and Rick glanced at each other.  
  
Steve staggered into his home after a night shift  
  
and morning full of repair work on some downtown  
  
shops.   
  
His father was sitting in the family's living room  
  
staring at the television.  
  
"Steve," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Steve said weakly.  
  
"You....used...the..hammer," His father said  
  
holding back anger.  
  
"Uh...I did?"  
  
His father pointed at the television screen, a  
  
news show was playing some poorly shot footage of a  
  
hammer swinging figure dashing among the various  
  
flowers during the invasion weeks ago.  
  
"Ah......" Steve said.  
  
"What do you think you are? Some kind of  
  
super hero," his father said.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Uh huh, now listen to me, that hammer is a  
  
family secret passed down for generations, you are not  
  
supposed to be drawing attention to our secret by  
  
actually taking that thing out for a test drive!"  
  
"I know, but it was a war out there."  
  
"That's the only reason you're getting off easily.   
  
Don't touch that thing again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"You should be thankful Greg," Mike said  
  
sipping on a ginger ale. "You should be thankful you  
  
don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Greg grinned slightly. Amy didn't count, he  
  
knew that, she knew that, and despite what the girls  
  
thought, he was glad at least someone else understood  
  
that. In fact the more time Greg spent with Amy, the  
  
more something in his head suggested that Amy was a  
  
good friend and he should keep it that way, though his  
  
mind had sent him strange signals before.  
  
Mike sighed.  
  
"This is really getting to you," Greg said. "I'm  
  
sorry it's so stressful."  
  
"You can tell huh," Mike said.  
  
"I've only known you for a few days, but for  
  
the most part you seem to be the easiest going of  
  
anyone I know. And yet now...."  
  
"Yep it's easy to tell," Mike said. "Well  
  
romance can do that to a man, especially someone like  
  
me. I'm glad I ran into you though. I know I can talk  
  
to you and not get insulted. Rick and Steve are good  
  
friends, but they could not take me seriously."  
  
"I rarely take you seriously either, but I can see  
  
that I should at least right now."  
  
"It's a passing shower, me being serious," Mike  
  
said and grinned. "So what do you think of being back  
  
in Tokyo."  
  
"It's different, everyone's more edgy here,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, well things have changed since you  
  
were last here. The whole country knows what goes  
  
on here," Mike said. "I'm enjoying it though. So you  
  
met Amy back when Zoicite showed up the first time?"  
  
"Yeah it was kinda a strange meeting. She was  
  
in my class and then I turned into a monster and she  
  
saved me."  
  
"Typical," Mike said with a grin. "Believe me  
  
I've been there, only I didn't remember any of it."  
  
"Oh, you were..."  
  
"Yup, I was working for Jaedite, didn't even  
  
know it. Apparently I kicked serious butt though. I  
  
had a light sword and everything."  
  
"I was a monster created from a protractor,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
Mike laughed.  
  
"I needed that, thanks," Mike said.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it," Greg said.  
  
Sylia Coral stared out a window at the city,  
  
which was being repaired incredibly quickly. She  
  
sighed remembering her own ordeal, trapped at times  
  
within her own body. Zoicite hadn't controlled  
  
everything she had done, but had made her incite riots.   
  
Only when she slept was she firmly in control as Zoicite  
  
would just keep her subdued in her room rather then  
  
possess her then. After all Zoicite was much more  
  
vulnerable inside a sleeping human body then she was  
  
out and about. Coral hated Zoicite, hated her for what  
  
she had done, hated her for getting people hurt, but  
  
there was also a part of her who was willing to deal  
  
with that. Zoicite and her apparent lover Malichite had  
  
gotten rid of her predecessor, they had also give her  
  
enough power to bring out all the dirt on Katsugi they  
  
could. In essence, to further their own ends, they had  
  
given her what she had always wanted, control of the  
  
country.   
  
With the semi-warlike state the country was in  
  
given the outbreak of abnormal attacks, her office was  
  
only strengthened. She could do what she wanted, she  
  
could curb the big industries' polluting tendencies. She  
  
could break up Katsugi's power base within the  
  
Yakuza and other various illegal areas. She could make  
  
the country great and not have to sink to other  
  
politician's levels to do this. All this because she was a  
  
pawn in an evil scheme. Did she come out behind,  
  
even, or ahead? She wasn't sure. She'd call it even for  
  
now.  
  
The Flower attack had bothered her. The  
  
capital city had been overrun and she had been  
  
knocked unconscious in the first wave, as had most of  
  
the legislators. The defensive had been run by the army  
  
and police, and Nagumo and Ozaki, for all their faults,  
  
were doing their absolute best. That was why they  
  
were still around even after fiascos like the go-cart  
  
robot. Humanity was dealing with new terrors, and  
  
new enemies, and up until now they had relied on five  
  
apparently teenage girls to stem the tide. How silly.   
  
Coral thought. But that was changing. It was no longer  
  
going to be secretive battles between some short  
  
skirted power girls, it was going to be Japan as a whole  
  
versus its enemies if Coral had anything to say about it.  
  
Now there was just the matter of making that happen.  
  
"You went to see the fighting authority?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Why not?" Rick asked.   
  
"They're weird aren't they?"  
  
"From what I heard though they may be your  
  
best bet to settling this little problem of yours," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe," Steve said.   
  
"The decisions been made," Rick said. "Can't  
  
change it now."  
  
"I guess not," Steve said.  
  
"How would you have handled it Steve?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"I wouldn't have gotten into that situation in the  
  
first place," Steve said.  
  
"It's not always easy to keep from getting into  
  
silly situations like that," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah well I try not to," Steve said.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mike shouted as he slid up to  
  
them. "I'm depressed," he muttered and collapsed into  
  
a seat.  
  
"Couldn't tell," the other three said.  
  
"Yeah my date with Mina's tonight and her  
  
mother's coming along," Mike said.  
  
The other three laughed at him.  
  
"Normally I'd be annoyed but since I probably  
  
would have done the same thing had the situation been  
  
reversed, I don't blame you."  
  
"Good," the others replied.  
  
"Now I just have to figure out how to keep this  
  
from becoming a disaster."  
  
"That's a good question, though I really don't  
  
know how you're supposed to do that," Steve said.  
  
"Me neither," Rick said.  
  
"Obviously," Mike said. Rick just glared at him.  
  
Elsewhere in Tokyo. A black Mercedes sped  
  
down the street skidding to a stop at a corner and. A  
  
dark haired man stuck his head out the window and  
  
looked around.  
  
"Did we lose her?" someone in the car asked.  
  
"I think so," the man said.  
  
A green and white clad figure dropped to the  
  
ground next the car and punched the driver in the face.   
  
"You guys can get out of the car and run or I'll  
  
come in after ya, either way it's going to hurt," Jupiter  
  
said. The opposite side doors opened to the car and  
  
four Yakuza men scurried out.  
  
Jupiter grinned.  
  
"That's better," she said leaping over the car  
  
and after them.  
  
Chief Ozaki grinned slightly as Captain  
  
Kamata, his top aide, walked into his office.  
  
"Let me guess," Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes sir, Sailor Jupiter has struck again,"  
  
Kamata said. "Attacked another local don."  
  
"That makes it four now doesn't it?" Ozaki  
  
asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes sir, she's destroyed forty two cars,  
  
injured seventy eight people."  
  
"All Yakuza though right?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sir, you do realize that while Sailor Jupiter is  
  
acting in the best interest of the public safety, she is also  
  
a vigilante and acting beyond the measure of the law."  
  
"Yes well, no one's perfect," Ozaki said  
  
continuing to grin.  
  
"Could you please pass the salt?" Mike asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Mina said and passed Mike the  
  
salt across the table.  
  
"Thank you kindly," Mike said.  
  
Mrs. Deveraux looked each of them over, of  
  
course the rest of the restaurant was looking the group  
  
over.  
  
"Is this surprising camera or something?" some  
  
of the people were whispering.  
  
Others just laughed.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Mike asked.   
  
"Good, good," Mina said. "I went to the park."  
  
"The park is nice."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"I like the park."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Mrs. Deveraux looked at the two.  
  
"You have to talk about more then this on your  
  
dates," she said.  
  
"Are we boring you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes actually," Misa Deveraux said.  
  
"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"Yep," Mina said.  
  
The waiter approached.  
  
"Is the meal to your satisfaction?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, the sauce seems to be off,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"It often is," the waiter said. "Luck of the  
  
draw."  
  
"I've never had a steak this greasy before,"  
  
Mina said. "It's good though."  
  
"Steak is meant to be greasy, that is how we do  
  
it here young lady," the waiter said.  
  
"Are you patronizing her?" Mike asked.  
  
"Naturally sir," the waiter said. "Our steaks are  
  
world renowned."  
  
"For grease apparently."  
  
"If you didn't want the grease I suggest you try  
  
another restaurant."  
  
"Hmm...maybe we should, but that would be  
  
letting you off too easy," Mike said.  
  
"What?" The waiter asked.  
  
Mrs. Deveraux looked at the scene with a great  
  
degree of trepidation.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Mike said hopping up. "We live  
  
in a world of constant perils and dangers. One does  
  
not know what may happen next. The steak being  
  
greasy, not a major problem I'm sure, but what if it  
  
builds from that?"  
  
"Mike..." Mina said worriedly.  
  
"What if everything becomes greasy, not just  
  
the steak! But then the carrots, and the water, then  
  
what?"  
  
"I think you're overdoing it," the waiter said.  
  
"I don't think I am. You make it out like my  
  
girlfriend here is wrong to want a steak with a little less  
  
grease. I assure you she's right. You may have a great  
  
restaurant here, but as long as the steak is that  
  
greasy..there will always be that gap in quality between  
  
your steak and the truly special steaks I've heard so  
  
much about. I think you should remember her words  
  
today. Am I right people!"  
  
"Uh..yeah!" someone said.  
  
"Yeah!" most of the restaurant said.  
  
"Let's go to a different high priced restaurant  
  
and see if they're steaks are greasy!" Mike said.  
  
"Yeah!" The crowd shouted.  
  
And to Mina and her mother's shock, most of  
  
the people in the restaurant got up and walked out of  
  
the restaurant.   
  
"Uh.." Mina began.  
  
"No no, it's all right," Misa said. "He stood up  
  
for you, albeit in a very weird way. That's all I needed  
  
to see."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, and the fact that he did just leave you  
  
here while he went off is a bit odd, but he's young still.   
  
I can see though that he cares deeply about you."  
  
"Then we can keep seeing each other/"  
  
"Sure," her mother said.  
  
"YAY!" Mina shouted and ran out of the  
  
restaurant.  
  
"Kids these days," Misa Deveraux said.  
  
"They are going to ruin everything," the waiter  
  
said.  
  
"You ever been beaten up by a woman?" Misa  
  
growled.  
  
"Often madam," the waiter said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Misa said.   
  
"Quite all right," the waiter said.  
  
  
  
Doctor Richter was once again at work in his  
  
lab staring at a sample of neganergy contained in his  
  
highly sophisticated equipment.  
  
"Every time I think I am closer to understanding  
  
this energy, it surprises me," He said to himself and  
  
continued to study the energy readings.  
  
Cackling erupted from behind him. He spun  
  
around again in shock.  
  
"Tomoe! How do you keep doing that?"  
  
Richter asked.  
  
"It's a gift," Tomoe said.  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
"Stuff," Tomoe said and cackled. "Seriously  
  
though. I thought you might be interested in some of  
  
my findings regarding the energy you're studying."  
  
"How could you have findings? This is a new  
  
phenomenon."  
  
"Is it really?" Tomoe asked with a grin, his face  
  
still managing to be obscured by shadow.  
  
"Now I am intrigued," Richter said.  
  
"I thought you might be," Tomoe said. "Here,"  
  
he said and tossed a computer disk at Richter. Richter  
  
caught it.  
  
"Anyway I must be going now," Tomoe said  
  
and walked out.  
  
Richter stared at the disk. He walked over to  
  
his computer and stuck the disk in, opening the files  
  
contained within it.  
  
"Fascinating," he said moments before the  
  
computer exploded throwing him to the floor.  
  
  
  
Raye and her grandfather meanwhile had  
  
climbed up a flight of steps and were standing in the  
  
middle of a large shrine.  
  
"It took us a day to get here, this better be  
  
what we're looking for," Raye said.  
  
"Oh it is," her grandfather said.  
  
A figured emerged from the temple.  
  
"Oh it's you," he said.  
  
"Yes it's me," grandfather said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The sacred fires in my temple have gone out."  
  
"Really?" the figure says.  
  
"Yes, that is why I came to see you High  
  
Priest."  
  
"Hmm...the sacred fires usually don't go out,"  
  
the High Priest replied.  
  
"That's why we're here."  
  
"Hmm..this will require some thought, but my  
  
assumption is that I cannot help you."  
  
"You'd better be able to!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Impudent young girl, do you not know who  
  
you address?"  
  
"I know plenty, but we spent a day traveling  
  
here, I want answers."  
  
"Hmm..yes, I have you answer. You are the  
  
problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One cannot serve the sacred fires with such an  
  
attitude, and I suspect your temperament is affecting  
  
them."  
  
"ME?" Raye said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They've been fine before."  
  
"They're not fine now."  
  
"So what do we do?" grandfather asked. "Do I  
  
have to send Raye away?"  
  
"No, but I suggest she start thinking about  
  
herself. She is the problem, and only she can solve it."  
  
"And you figured that all out just by looking at  
  
me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a master."  
  
"He knows his stuff," Grandfather said. "Let's  
  
go, thank you sensei."  
  
The master nodded.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
  
  
D.V. Patterson was standing on a rooftop  
  
staring down at the numerous police vehicles still sifting  
  
through evidence in the large warehouse Jupiter had  
  
barged into days before. He spun the second he  
  
realized someone was behind him. Sailor Pluto  
  
grinned.  
  
"Typical reflexes," she said. "Hello D.V."  
  
"Are you sure we should be seen on the  
  
rooftop like this?" Patterson said.  
  
"It isn't a problem." Sailor Pluto said and  
  
grinned.  
  
Patterson nodded well aware that Pluto had a  
  
knack for mysticism.  
  
"Jupiter really shouldn't be doing this," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Can't say I have much problem with it,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Maybe not the spirit of it, but how long do you  
  
think it will be before one of those goons eventually  
  
does find out who Jupiter really is and then we've got  
  
hitmen trying to take her and her friends out."  
  
"True," Patterson said.  
  
"We need to try and get her to stop."  
  
"And if she refuses."  
  
"If she refuses..then we handle it," Pluto said  
  
and held out something in her hand, a watch.  
  
"Here, compliments of Queen Serenity," she said and  
  
tossed it to him. Patterson took it.  
  
"Something tells me you're going to need it  
  
soon," she said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the SDF base Nagumo was  
  
looking at the heavily damaged lab.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"As far as they can tell...." Lieutenant Koyama  
  
began. "Whatever energy Richter was working with  
  
reacted explosively."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's recovering, apparently he just got zapped  
  
a bit."  
  
"I see. Continue the investigation, let me know  
  
what you find."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Nagumo turned and headed away from the  
  
damage wondering if all was it seems. He had grown  
  
quite paranoid in the face of the negaverse threat, and  
  
this was yet another thing to worry about.   
  
Chad and Rick were facing each other in a  
  
fighting arena. The elders sat around watching, and in  
  
the stands sat most of their friends, excepting Raye who  
  
had intentionally not been told and was miles away  
  
anyway.  
  
"How'd they know to be here?" Rick said.  
  
"Guess word travels," Chad said.  
  
"Enough of this! Fight!" one of the elders said.  
  
"That was simple!" Rick said and leapt at  
  
Chad.  
  
"I noticed!" Chad replied.  
  
The two leapt at each other and started kicking  
  
and punching rapidly. The split apart and then came at  
  
each other again punching and kicking. Rick flipped  
  
back and attempted a spin kick. Chad blocked it and  
  
knocked Rick down. Rick rolled out of the way and  
  
came up swinging knocking Chad back. The crowd  
  
roared.  
  
"Good fight isn't it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Steve said.  
  
"Better then my date," Mike said.  
  
"The first part of it anyway," Mina added.  
  
  
  
Rick stared at Chad. Chad stared at Rick.   
  
The two's eyes narrowed as they contemplated each  
  
other's moves. They had fought before so many times,  
  
each knew most of the other's conventional attacks,  
  
and even some surprises, hence the reason they always  
  
fought to a stalemate, but there must be a victor. It just  
  
wasn't possible for both to be of completely equal skill,  
  
one of them had to win somehow, had to be slightly  
  
better.  
  
Rick knew he was better, he just wished he  
  
could prove it, Chad was surprisingly good at  
  
defending against his attacks, better than anyone else he  
  
had every faced. Admittedly he had faced opponents  
  
with much better offenses though.   
  
Chad was fairly convinced that Rick just wasn't  
  
good enough to get in the kind of blow he would need  
  
to finish him off. Rick may have more skill, but Chad  
  
had more endurance and that was the equalizer. Chad  
  
knew that, but he wondered how to use it to his  
  
advantage so he could actually win a fight.  
  
Rick raced forward. Chad leapt into the air and  
  
over him. Rick whirled and charged again. Chad leapt  
  
over him again.   
  
Part of the crowd laughed at Rick's apparent  
  
foolishness, other's booed at Chad's avoiding actual  
  
combat. Rick ran forward again. Chad leapt into the  
  
air. Rick did the same. Chad leaned forward and  
  
swung his arms pushing Rick back down the ground,  
  
before landing a few feet away. Rick rolled forward  
  
and spun wincing as he stood. Chad threw a chop,  
  
Rick ducked it, grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him  
  
forward connecting with a kick. Chad winced and  
  
stepped back. Rick leapt forward, Chad leapt back.  
  
The two stared at each other again as each's  
  
faces turned redder from the pain.  
  
"You're going to discover pain you've never  
  
felt before!" Rick shouted.  
  
"I'll enjoy it watching your quivering body lying  
  
on the ground!" Chad said.  
  
  
  
"That's pretty meanspirited," Mina said.  
  
"They're just having a little fun," Lita said.  
  
"No...they're not," Steve said. "They're going  
  
to kill each other."  
  
"Yep," Mike said.  
  
"Scary," Serena said.  
  
"I guess they both really want Raye," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"This stopped being about Raye awhile ago,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"What?" the girls asked.  
  
"Come on, they both want to pound each  
  
other's face in, it's that simple, at this point, Raye's  
  
irrelevant," Steve said.  
  
"He's right," Mike said. "This is pure rivalry  
  
now, it doesn't matter where it started."  
  
"Oh," the four girls said.  
  
Rick shot forward swinging his fist. Chad  
  
blocked it and threw his own punch. Rick blocked it  
  
and swung his right foot hoping to knock Chad off  
  
balance, instead Chad jumped up and landed on Rick's  
  
foot slamming it into the ground.  
  
"ACH!" Rick shouted as intense pain shot up  
  
his leg, and rolled backward. Chad swung a kick.   
  
Rick vaulted off his good left leg and punched Chad in  
  
the gut. With an "oof" Chad staggered backward. Rick  
  
slowly stood wincing and caught his breath.  
  
Chad recovered and leapt forward swinging his  
  
fist. Rick dodged on his good leg. Chad kept punching  
  
and punching hoping to exploit Rick's limited  
  
maneuverability. Rick back flipped putting his weight  
  
on his good leg. Chad charged forward, but Rick slid  
  
to the ground nailing Chad in the right kneecap, Chad  
  
fell forward, Rick rolled away and stood up. Chad  
  
rolled forward to stand, Rick leapt forward, landed his  
  
hands on the ground and flipped forward kicking Chad  
  
in the head and knocking him to the ground again. Rick  
  
landed awkwardly on one leg and stood catching his  
  
breath again. Chad slowly stood back up covered with  
  
bruises.  
  
  
  
"They really are not holding anything back,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"I've never seen them this into it before," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"They're really going to get themselves hurt,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Most likely," Serena said. "Maybe they need  
  
to just to realize what moron's they're being."  
  
"They're not being morons, they're fighting for  
  
true love," Mina said.  
  
"They're morons fighting for true love," Serena  
  
said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Now both combatant's had been injured in  
  
their right legs. They stood gingerly facing each other  
  
and wondering how to adjust their strategies.  
  
Chad slowly walked towards Rick. Rick  
  
prepared a defense unsure of what tactic Chad would  
  
come up with given his even more limited  
  
maneuverability. Chad grinned.  
  
"What's that all about?" Rick asked. "Think  
  
you're going to win."  
  
Chad laughed.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm going to make you  
  
bleed!" Chad shouted.  
  
Rick's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hmm...blood..what an interesting idea," Rick  
  
said.  
  
Chad lunged forward and punched Rick in the  
  
face. Rick took the hit but spun on his good leg and  
  
connected with a spin kick to Chad's face, Chad flew  
  
back. Rick woozily stepped back.  
  
The crowd oohed at the surprising turn of  
  
events. Chad slowly picked himself of the ground  
  
blood streaming from his nose.   
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Chad shouted  
  
lunging forward with a ferocity Rick honestly hadn't  
  
expected. Rick threw a punch and connected with  
  
Chad, but Chad swung forward anyway and punched  
  
Rick and the cut before adding an uppercut and a spin  
  
kick of his own. Rick crashed to the ground.  
  
Chad grinned as a bloody Rick also stood up.  
  
"I think it's time to finish this," Chad said.  
  
Rick scowled and readied his next attack. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
Chad and Rick both stood bleeding in the  
  
fighting arena. The fighting authority, numerous  
  
spectators, and their friends all watched intensely as the  
  
fighting got more and more serious.  
  
"You really are a piece of work Chad," Rick  
  
said. "You're just a scruffy wannabe rock star."  
  
"And you're just a well groomed wannabe rock  
  
star," Chad said. "What's your point?"  
  
The two stared each other down again before  
  
lunging forward their bad legs not holding them back.  
  
The two each threw fists at each other and each  
  
connected knocking the other back, seconds later the  
  
two threw punches again, this time Rick connected  
  
solidly, Chad grazed Rick's forehead sending both  
  
back. Rick threw a kick, Chad narrowly ducked it and  
  
dived at Rick's bad leg taking away Rick's balance.   
  
Rick wobbled out of the way of the attack his leg  
  
throbbed, but back flipped into a defensive position as  
  
Chad slowly stood wincing. Chad advanced and  
  
threw another punch forward, Rick easily dodged it  
  
and delivered a blow directly to Chad's abdomen,  
  
Chad let out a shout but kneed Rick in the chest as well  
  
before drop kicking him backwards. Rick staggered  
  
back but leapt forward, Chad did the same. The two  
  
crashed together and fell to the ground. They both  
  
rolled apart and slowly stood again.  
  
"Come on!" Rick shouted.  
  
"No problem!" Chad shouted and the two  
  
lunged at each other again, both managing to connect  
  
partially on the other's head. Both staggered back and  
  
forward again trying to follow up, both landed some  
  
hits before the two collapsed to the ground again.  
  
"Stop!" the chief elder shouted and dropped to  
  
the ground.  
  
Rick and Chad slowly stood. The Elder stood  
  
between them.   
  
"This battle will not be settled here. You have  
  
already taken things very far. Both of you are of equal  
  
skill and desire. If you truly wish to prove your love to  
  
this girl, then do it through other means. We could  
  
declare one of you the winner, but it would be  
  
meaningless, believe me. Go and settle this peacefully."  
  
Rick and Chad stared at each other.  
  
"This is your fault!" They shouted pointing in  
  
unison at each other.  
  
"That settles that," Mike said.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
The next day.  
  
Amy walked down a hallway in the hospital,  
  
still affected slightly from seeing her father in that state  
  
of his the day before. Her mother was working, talking  
  
to a family.  
  
"It's a simple procedure really. What we'll be  
  
able to do is fix the problem quite easily," she was  
  
explaining. "Then hopefully you won't have to worry  
  
anymore."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," the patient said.   
  
"They'll be getting you prepared for surgery  
  
soon," Dr. Andrea Anderson said.  
  
Andrea headed out of the room.   
  
"Oh hi dear, hard at work?" she asked.  
  
"Uh yeah," Amy said.   
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Oh it was just dad yesterday, he seemed so  
  
distraught."  
  
"I heard. Those things happen sometimes."  
  
"Oh so it's common?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, but being a doctor is tough  
  
some times," her mother said. "It's not all good things I  
  
can tell you that, but being able to help people makes  
  
up for the bad usually."  
  
"Usually?"  
  
"Yes, usually," her mother said solemnly. "But  
  
I wouldn't give this up. It's too rewarding."  
  
"Oh," Amy said.  
  
Her father came down the hall.  
  
"Hi Johnathan, How'd it go?" Andrea asked  
  
"He's going to make a full recovery,"  
  
Johnathan replied.  
  
"That's great," Andrea said.  
  
"I know."  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"Oh and I managed to get Enizuka to come in  
  
again for tests, he's thinking about going through with  
  
the surgery," Dr. Johnathan Anderson said.   
  
"Is he the one you saw yesterday?" Andrea  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah," Johnathan replied.  
  
"See Amy, things do look up."  
  
Amy smiled glad to see that her fears had been  
  
assuaged for at least then.  
  
She headed downstairs to find Serena deep in  
  
conversation with a patient.  
  
"So anyway I'm running down the street with  
  
this bat in my hand and I hit this flower from behind,"  
  
the patient said. "It screeches and whirls, but then  
  
another person comes at him with this sword and we're  
  
beaten the living chlorophyll out of that thing. But then  
  
a few of it's buddies show up and tackle us. But  
  
before I went out I could see beams of light flying  
  
through the creatures and them falling down. Then fire  
  
burning them. It was the Sailor Scouts you know. I  
  
think they saved us all that day."  
  
"They have a habit of doing that," Serena said  
  
with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well I'm glad they're around."  
  
"So am I," Serena said. "Well...I gotta get this  
  
food to everyone else."  
  
"See ya," the patient said.  
  
"You're looking more upbeat today," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Sure am," Serena said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Serena just smiled as they headed into another  
  
room where a couple of guys were sharing a room.  
  
"So I'm there with this pickaxe."  
  
"Yeah I had a hatchet."  
  
"Right, and me and my entire neighborhood are  
  
standing there with a squad of army guys and we're  
  
hacking and getting those stinking plants."  
  
"Yeah, I was fighting them on rooftops."  
  
"Yeah and then Sailor Moon shows up and she  
  
just blasts about five hundred of them away."  
  
"Hey, Sailor Mars did the same."  
  
"Yeah, they saved us, I mean we couldn't have  
  
kept fighting those buggers all day."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is somehow everyone remembering the battle  
  
now?" Amy asked.  
  
"I kinda mentioned the war, and now  
  
everyone's sharing war stories, and of course there's a  
  
very important part to it all. Us," Serena said.  
  
Serena smiled.   
  
"Maybe I do wish we could protect and save  
  
everyone. But unfortunately we can't be everywhere,  
  
and these are not weak people either. They fight. I  
  
shouldn't be so worried. These people are strong, and  
  
we only make them stronger," Serena said.  
  
"It's good that you feel that way," Darien said.  
  
"It does hurt me to see Darien recovering and  
  
when I see you hurt it hurts me too. But at least it's  
  
happening for a reason. So many things happen in life  
  
that are unfair and painful, but at least we know what to  
  
expect. We're saving the world, it's going to hurt a  
  
little sometimes."  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"I think you've worked through your  
  
problems," she said.  
  
"For now anyway," Serena said and giggled.  
  
Doctor Richter starred at the damaged lab, the  
  
destroyed equipment and the large amount of work that  
  
had been undone. General Nagumo stood next to him  
  
along with several other members of the of the Anti-  
  
Negaverse task force.  
  
"To put it bluntly sir, all the work I was doing is  
  
for nothing," Richter said. "The negaenergy exploded,  
  
it's gone. We don't have any more. My research data  
  
is corrupted."  
  
"So is it back to square one?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Richter said.  
  
"Would you be willing to start again?"  
  
"Given more energy to study, yes, but we will  
  
need some different devices to maintain control over  
  
the situation."  
  
"Consider it done," Nagumo said.  
  
Maxfield Stanton walked in clad in his usual  
  
sport jacket and dress shirt with an open collar.  
  
"I see we've been having some problems," he  
  
said.  
  
Richter glanced at him.   
  
"Yes, we have," he growled.  
  
"Do you have any idea what caused this  
  
Doctor?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Not yet, but since I have no negaenergy to  
  
study I will have plenty of time to think about it,"  
  
Richter said and walked out. The military entourage  
  
followed. Stanton lingered, taking an extra glance at the  
  
scene before heading out himself.  
  
Governor Isamu Morimoto didn't like reading  
  
the newspaper, it always pointed out what was wrong  
  
in his city, what he had failed to be able to fix, but he  
  
read it anyway, because he needed to know what else  
  
there was to do. Of course plastered on the cover was  
  
another headline.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter continues vigilante crusade."  
  
Morimoto sighed. This wasn't good. Fighting  
  
the Yakuza, that's fine, but she was going all out, and  
  
that worried him.  
  
The secretary buzzed him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, Chief of Police Ozaki and Deputy Chief  
  
Tsumura are here to see you."  
  
"Send them in," Morimoto said expecting them.   
  
Ozaki and his second in command walked in.  
  
"Gentlemen," he said shaking both of their  
  
hands.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am concerned about Sailor  
  
Jupiter," Morimoto said.  
  
"What about her sir?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Chief, you are well aware that Sailor Jupiter is  
  
breaking the law and breaking due process, she is  
  
going out and attacking alleged Yakuza members all  
  
over the city," Morimoto said. "You know this cannot  
  
continue."  
  
"Sir I don't see much we can do about it, we  
  
haven't been able to control the actions of the Sailor  
  
Scouts before, she is doing us a service."  
  
"What if she makes a mistake?" Morimoto  
  
asked. "She's not accountable to anyone. If the police  
  
or the SDF respond to a crime or an attack we have  
  
accountability. What if Sailor Jupiter blows up the  
  
wrong car, hurts an innocent person, and in a sense  
  
they are all innocent because none of them have been  
  
proven guilty in court."  
  
"Some have," Tsumura said. "But they've  
  
served their time."  
  
"The point is," Morimoto said. "That Sailor  
  
Jupiter should not be allowed to run wild over this city,  
  
even if she's just beating up bad guys."  
  
"Sir the people are behind her," Ozaki said.  
  
"It depends on what poll you read," Morimoto  
  
said. "Yes there are certain groups overwhelmingly in  
  
support of this, others are not."  
  
"Sir, I really have a hard time trying to get her  
  
to stop when it's the Yakuza we should be stopping,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"And what are the chances of that?" Morimoto  
  
said. "Can you drive them out of the Tokyo."  
  
"It's not likely sir," Tsumura said.   
  
"Respectfully."  
  
"Chief Tsumura is right, the Yakuza have too  
  
many ways to keep us from stopping them all, but  
  
we're doing all we can. The most troublesome Yakuza  
  
types have already left for other cities,"Ozaki said.   
  
"Chief I want you and I to make a statement to  
  
the press asking Sailor Jupiter to cease these attacks,"  
  
Morimoto said.  
  
"You're the boss sir," Ozaki said. "Of course I  
  
will say that Jupiter has discovered a great deal of their  
  
operations. Chief Tsumura has been overseeing our  
  
organized crime efforts and can vouch for that."  
  
"Yes sir, we have somewhat turned the tide  
  
with Jupiter's help," Tsumura said.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Morimoto said. "We can't  
  
have a vigilante that powerful. It's bad enough when the  
  
Sailor Scouts are fighting those supernatural enemies of  
  
there's and they cause collateral damage and the like,  
  
but this issue is something we can control. Jupiter is  
  
taking the law into her own hands and I want it  
  
stopped. Understood?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
As this was occurring Jupiter was at a couple of  
  
suited men who were grinning nervously.  
  
"There's nothing..illegal here," they said.  
  
"Really?" Jupiter asked staring at some crates  
  
piled in a corner.  
  
"Really," the two said.  
  
"Let's find out then," Jupiter said and taking a  
  
crowbar in hand she pried open one of the crates. The  
  
crate was filled with machine guns.  
  
She whirled as the two men ran for the exits.  
  
"Why do you even bother!" Sailor Jupiter  
  
shouted and raced after them.  
  
Soon afterward.  
  
"This was an awfully sloppy operation," Deputy  
  
Chief Tsumura said as he walked into the warehouse  
  
filled with guns being cataloged by police officers.  
  
"Yeah this wasn't exactly your typical Yakuza  
  
deal," one of the officers responded.  
  
"Looks like property damage was pretty  
  
minimal on this one," Tsumura said.  
  
"You didn't see the alley did ya?" one of the  
  
officers said. Tsumura glanced at him.  
  
"You look troubled," An upside down Mina  
  
said in the midst of a handstand atop a balance beam.   
  
"Do I?" Mike asked standing beside the beam.  
  
"Yes, you do, and that's disturbing."  
  
"It's just that I'm worried about Rick and Steve  
  
that's all."  
  
"You worried about someone? This is a  
  
shock," Mina said and chuckled before turning on the  
  
beam maintaining the hand stand as she did so.  
  
"I am not devoid of negative emotions you  
  
know," Mike said. "I just don't show them often,  
  
but...when it involves my friends."  
  
"So what do you think the problem is?" Mina  
  
asked splitting her legs.  
  
"Are you sure you should be talking while  
  
doing stuff like that?" Mike asked.  
  
Mina arched her back and pushing her neck  
  
and head out so that she was almost face to face with  
  
him.  
  
"Probably not, but hey if I can do this while  
  
talking," she said and bent her legs towards him. "I can  
  
do it even better during the competition."  
  
"O...k," Mike said.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Mina asked.  
  
"The problem is that Rick is currently sharing a  
  
girlfriend," Mike said pacing. "And Steve and Lita's  
  
days are numbered."  
  
"Why should that worry you?" Mina asked  
  
bringing her legs down and sitting on the beam.  
  
"Doesn't it worry you that two of your friends  
  
are nearing break ups?"  
  
"In Lita's case, I'm not too worried, she and  
  
Steve will remain good friends, I mean that's what they  
  
are anyway. Once they stop trying to be romantic  
  
they'll have a lot more fun. It's an improvement if it  
  
happens. As for Rick...well he hasn't lost Raye yet, I  
  
mean Raye's just trying to choose between two  
  
people."  
  
"That has to do damage to a relationship,"  
  
Mike said. "Dating two people?"  
  
"I guess," Mina said. "But if one wants to be  
  
sure," she said standing.  
  
"I think there are other ways," Mike said.  
  
"Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do,"  
  
Mina said and flipped forward placing her hands on the  
  
beam propelling herself into a spin landing backwards  
  
and then launching herself backwards off the beam  
  
landing perfectly.  
  
"Romanova isn't going to know what hit her,"  
  
Mina said and grinned.  
  
Mike just glanced at her.  
  
Later at the Governor's press conference.  
  
"The Yakuza are a plague on our city and our  
  
nation and Sailor Jupiter's spirit should be  
  
commended," Governor Morimoto said. "However, the  
  
type of vigilantism that Jupiter is expressing violates the  
  
processes of law we hold dear which protect the  
  
innocent from harm. The laws of this country are there  
  
for a reason, and Jupiter by circumventing them, even  
  
for a cause such as this one could set a dangerous  
  
trend."  
  
Chief Ozaki stood behind the Governor trying  
  
not to look bored.  
  
I suppose I'm suppose to say something  
  
similar. He thought. Should have prepared something.   
  
Ah well, with all these evil jokers running around town  
  
how long before they say I can't do my job anyway.  
  
Ozaki shrugged and the speech went on.   
  
"Working late Doctor Richter?" one of the  
  
guards asked as he strode by.  
  
"Of course, need to make up for lost time,"  
  
Richter said stopping.  
  
The guard didn't really think about what kind of  
  
research Richter could be doing without a sample of  
  
negaenergy, he was a scientist, probably had something  
  
to do.  
  
"Corporal Daley is it?" Richter said.  
  
"Yes sir," the soldier replied.  
  
"Ah, yes I've heard about you, says you are  
  
quite good with a sword."  
  
"It's a hobby," Daley said.  
  
"Hobby's are good to have, takes our mind off  
  
of the monotony of humanity."  
  
"Uh...yes..sir, I guess," Daley said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Richter said extending a  
  
hand. Daley took it. Richter smiled and headed on his  
  
way.  
  
"So our recovery teams have not been able to  
  
get any good samples from the last three attacks?"  
  
General Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes sir," his aide, Koyama said. "We're out of  
  
negaenergy. Can't find any more."  
  
"It seems though there have already been three  
  
remnants of Jaedite's forces, maybe they'll be more."  
  
"It's possible sir. Though our recent analysis  
  
indicates that Jaedite had only so many prototype  
  
monsters."  
  
"How many are left."  
  
"Two we suspect."  
  
"Then be ready for when they strike."  
  
"Yes sir," Koyama said.   
  
"Is something bothering you Koyama, you  
  
seem distracted slightly."  
  
"It's probably nothing sir, I'm afraid I've grown  
  
somewhat paranoid lately."  
  
"Tell me anyway," Nagumo said.  
  
"Sir, it's Doctor Richter, he seems to be trying  
  
to meet everyone."  
  
Nagumo said nothing prepared for the  
  
explanation he assumed would follow."  
  
"What I mean sir is that he's been really nice to  
  
people, strikes up conversation, shakes hands, he  
  
didn't used to be so social."  
  
"You're right about that, he was just a grumpy  
  
sort," Nagumo said. "Still, it doesn't seem like that  
  
would be cause for alarm."  
  
"I know. It just kinda was in the back of my  
  
mind."  
  
"I can understand, sometimes that sort of thing   
  
just sticks there."  
  
"Yes sir," Koyama said.   
  
"There's never been any advancement in the  
  
field?" Greg asked.  
  
"No, the research was abruptly stopped," Amy  
  
said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was an accident," Amy said. "The lead  
  
researcher Doctor Tomoe, was injured, his lab  
  
destroyed, research lost. He then disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?"  
  
"He and his daughter were never seen again."  
  
"Didn't anyone suspect foul play?"  
  
"It was investigated, but the lab was destroyed  
  
by an accident. It wasn't as if someone meant to  
  
disrupt his research or hurt him."  
  
"Still, where'd he go?"  
  
"That's a question that has baffled most of  
  
science."  
  
"Doctor Tomoe..." Greg trailed off. Amy  
  
stopped and stared at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Sometimes I get random thoughts, from my  
  
telepathy. It's like that name sparked something," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Does this happen much."  
  
"Really rarely. Still..."  
  
"Could you somehow be having a vision about  
  
the future regarding him somehow."  
  
"I'm not sure," Greg said. "It's odd for me to  
  
have this kind of telepathic reaction nowadays, I really  
  
have been able to control it, almost to the point I  
  
couldn't actually use it even if I wanted to. It's all  
  
sporadic."  
  
"Was it like when you sensed who Maverick  
  
was?"  
  
"Sorta...but that was direct. I mean I was  
  
looking at him. This is much..more...."  
  
At that point he was interrupted by a corporate  
  
logo leaping into the path ahead of them. The two  
  
started as they found themselves looking at a large  
  
object representing the Jade stone, with the words  
  
"Jade Corp" written across it.  
  
"I think we can know for sure what that is!"  
  
Amy said and the two raced away, the nefarious logo in  
  
pursuit.  
  
  
  
Back at the SDF research base, William  
  
Patterson was uneasily waiting for top secret meeting  
  
between Nagumo and some his advisors to break up.  
  
Not being in the military himself, he just couldn't be  
  
exposed to the secrets inside. Maxfield Stanton  
  
emerged from an elevator.  
  
"Colonel," he said and nodded.  
  
"Mister will do," Patterson replied.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I'm curious where you've been Stanton. We  
  
could have used your expertise."  
  
"I was otherwise engaged," Stanton said with a  
  
grin.  
  
"I'll bet," Patterson said. "So have you seen the  
  
lab?"  
  
"Yes," Stanton said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'm wondering where the negaenergy  
  
went."  
  
"It exploded."  
  
"Negaenergy doesn't explode, not that way,  
  
and not that type anyway. At least not without some  
  
other sort of catalyst."  
  
"You're saying that..."  
  
"What I'm saying is that we probably shouldn't  
  
be speaking any more of this in the hallway."  
  
"You're right."  
  
At around that point Nagumo and several of his  
  
officers emerged from the conference room, most of  
  
them Patterson recognized, among them some old  
  
friends. Lieutenant Koyama approached Stanton and  
  
drew his attention away. Nagumo walked up.  
  
"I need to deal with a slight problem we have  
  
up north, it'll take a couple minutes, can you meet me  
  
down in my office in fifteen?" he said.  
  
"Of course General," Patterson said.  
  
Nagumo nodded and walked off.  
  
"Haven't they gotten sick of you prowling the  
  
halls with that visitor badge of yours on yet?" came  
  
another voice. Patterson turned to face the speaker,  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Mizuno.  
  
"Haven't they gotten sick of slackers like you  
  
rising in the ranks," Patterson replied.  
  
The two old friends laughed.  
  
"So are you coming back?" Mizuno asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that as if they know  
  
what I'm thinking," Patterson said.  
  
"Yes yes, well you keep saying you need the  
  
time off to raise that nephew of yours, but let's be  
  
honest, he's here as much as you are, more so, I have a  
  
kid too you know, and she's doing fine with both of her  
  
parents in the SDF."  
  
"And what if something happens to both of you,  
  
or just one of you?"  
  
"Something could happen to us walking down  
  
the street."  
  
"True, still it's a matter of odds."  
  
"I know, I know, it's not exactly the most  
  
peaceful environment, but she's growing up strong, and  
  
doesn't seem to have complaints."  
  
"Before we start arguing about parenting styles,  
  
I'm not coming back."  
  
"Of course you are, you're just the last one to  
  
realize it."  
  
Patterson glanced at him.   
  
"That sign really keeps up!" Greg shouted as he  
  
and Amy dived out of the way of an energy blast.   
  
"I noticed," Amy said as the two stumbled  
  
back up and kept running.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The energy attack shot through the park and hit  
  
the logo dead on. It flew backward and started  
  
sparking.  
  
"Monsters, rarely spark," Venus said landing  
  
on the ground. "You two ok?"  
  
They nodded and hurried off. The logo hopped  
  
up and faced Venus down or at least that's what she  
  
was suspecting it was doing.  
  
"Come on...come get me," Venus said aiming  
  
her finger at it.  
  
The sign charged.  
  
"Venus Crecent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
again.  
  
The sign leapt over the attack and fired at her.  
  
She dodged out of the way easily, but it moved quickly  
  
with no legs to give away it's movements it smashed  
  
into her knocking her to the ground. She rolled and  
  
backlfipped. It charged her again. She cartwheeled  
  
away, backflipped twice, and landed. It charged.  
  
  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted  
  
unleashing her attack a half second before it reached  
  
her. The chain wrapped around the logo as energy  
  
flew from it. Venus swung the love chain and let go.   
  
The logo slammed into the ground and exploded.   
  
"Not their best model," Venus said as Mercury  
  
hurried up.  
  
"Sorry I took so long."  
  
"Not a problem," Venus said pulling out her  
  
communicator. "We got it," she said and cackled.  
  
"Why are you cackling?" Mars asked.   
  
"Just am," Venus said and cackled further.  
  
Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Mars all sighed as they  
  
recieved the transmission.   
  
Sailor Jupiter dropped to the ground in a park  
  
that night. Sailor Pluto emerged from concealment.  
  
"Ya called me I came," Jupiter said. "What can  
  
I do for you Pluto?"  
  
"You need to stop your attacks on the  
  
Yakuza," Pluto said.  
  
"So everyone says," Jupiter said.  
  
"This is serious, how long before they follow  
  
you and find out who you are," Pluto said.  
  
"I thought no one noticed when we transformed  
  
back to being human," Jupiter said.  
  
"If someone were to see the actual  
  
transformation from scout to human they wouldn't be  
  
able to tell because of the magic aura that surrounds  
  
you all, however, they would be able to put two and  
  
two together eventually. If your human form kept  
  
showing up where Jupiter had just been."  
  
"Wouldn't that take quite an effort?"  
  
"I think if you keep angering them they're going  
  
to stop at nothing to kill you."  
  
"I'm very careful about where I change back."  
  
"It only takes one time, and then it won't take a  
  
rocket scientist to connect you to all of the scouts in  
  
human form. You could get your friends killed."  
  
"We have to risk getting killed all the time. I'm  
  
trying to help people."  
  
"And that's admirable but.."  
  
"Pluto, I'm not going to stop."  
  
"I can see there's no changing your mind at this  
  
point. I just hope you realize what you're doing.   
  
You're pursuit is noble, but if you get the scouts killed  
  
then no one will be left to save this planet."  
  
"Can't you do something about this, keep them  
  
from knowing who I am."  
  
"That is beyond my abilities at this time," Pluto  
  
said. "Nonetheless I'm going to have to clean up the  
  
messes you've made."  
  
Pluto leapt off.  
  
Jupiter defiantly turned back the way she came.  
  
"I take it she didn't listen?" Patterson  
  
addressed the image of Sailor Pluto on his viewscreen.  
  
"Of course she didn't, she's stubborn, young,  
  
and foolish," Pluto said.  
  
"You've got hundreds of years on her for  
  
experience though, isn't everyone going to seem that  
  
way," Patterson replied.  
  
Pluto managed a slight grin.  
  
"The price I pay for being eternal I guess. I  
  
guess we're going to have to keep her out of trouble,  
  
especially with the other scouts having to deal with  
  
Richter," she said.  
  
"That is the logical way to do it," Patterson  
  
said. "I wasn't doing much anyway."  
  
"Of course I've got enough to do already, so I  
  
don't know how effective I'll be at keeping track of  
  
her, but still I guess it'll have to work somehow, she's  
  
going to owe me big on this one. Oh well, silly kids."  
  
Patterson shrugged.  
  
"No offense," she said.  
  
"None taken," Patterson replied. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
It was 2 A.M. in Tokyo, General Nagumo stood in  
  
front of a large viewscreen in SDF headquarters. In  
  
front of him sat numerous members of the Anti-  
  
Negaverse Task Force, his SDF soldiers, the Tokyo  
  
police, and civilians such as Maxfield Stanton, and  
  
William and D.V. Patterson. Noticeably absent were  
  
the scientists which made up the SDF's knowledge  
  
base on paranormal phenomena.   
  
"I have called you all here at this early hour  
  
because of this," Nagumo said.   
  
An image flashed up on the screen, or more  
  
appropriately a paused video of Doctor Thadeus  
  
Richter, of late an SDF scientist.   
  
"Yes, that's Doctor Richter," Nagumo said.  
  
"And we received this transmission just over two hours  
  
ago."  
  
The video started to play and Richter began to  
  
speak.  
  
"Hello there, this is Doctor Thadeus Richter,  
  
and I'm just here to tell you about what I  
  
stole...namely...the negaenergy sample that was given  
  
to us scientists to study. Yes it all looked like an  
  
accident, but my dear friends it was hardly that. I also  
  
managed to incapacitate my colleagues who had been  
  
studying it as well so that they won't be around to help  
  
you. Now of course you'd all like to get into your  
  
tanks and go chasing after me, but...I'm afraid that  
  
wouldn't be wise. Yes I've placed within a large  
  
number of soldiers a latent negaenergy password that  
  
will allow me to convert them to my control at any  
  
moment. Granted I didn't take over the entire army,  
  
but enough so that you won't know who to trust."   
  
He laughed.  
  
"That cretin!" Ozaki said and many of the other  
  
people shouted insults.  
  
"Ah...I expected that reaction," Richter said  
  
guessing the group's reaction in advance. "However,  
  
the honest truth is I'm not really interested in destroying  
  
humanity, taking over the world or any of that  
  
nonsense, I just want to destroy the Sailor Scouts. So  
  
basically I'm giving you a chance to just stay out of the  
  
fight. If you don't mess with me I won't mess with you.  
  
Period. Hope to hear from you. Ciao!"   
  
Richter's face vanished from the screen. The  
  
logo of the SDF appeared on the screen moments later.  
  
"So you see what we are facing," Nagumo  
  
said. "There is no guarantee that someone on this room  
  
couldn't potentially be put under Richter's control or  
  
anyone else on the SDF base."  
  
"But are we sure he did what he said he did?"  
  
General Mitsui of the air force asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Nagumo said. "One of the  
  
devices Richter was developing before this was a  
  
negaenergy detection device. It only works at short  
  
range, but it confirms that some members of the army  
  
do have trace elements of negaenergy inside them"   
  
"But he's the enemy, he might made the device  
  
fake those readings," Mitsui said.  
  
"It's our strong suspicion that Richter is under  
  
the control of the negaenergy that exploded," Nagumo  
  
said. "Before then he was just the same scientist we  
  
used to know."  
  
"How do we know this?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"We don't," Nagumo said.   
  
"However, his personality has been greatly  
  
changed ever since the explosion, did you ever see  
  
Richter act like that before?" Stanton said standing up.  
  
"Still, relying on a device created by the very  
  
person trying to stop us," Mitsui said.   
  
"Does not confirm anything for sure," Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"Let me make this discussion easier on you all,"  
  
came a voice. The group all turned as Sailor Pluto  
  
strode into the room.  
  
"How did she get in here!" Mitsui barked.  
  
"It is no fault of your guards Generals," Sailor  
  
Pluto said. "But I am quite good at what I do. I can tell  
  
you that a good portion of your soldiers do have trace  
  
negaenergy in their systems."  
  
"There that's settled," Akita said.  
  
"For the time being," Mitsui growled.  
  
"You see what we are up against," Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"I say we fight them anyway," another army  
  
officer said.  
  
"I have no intention of surrendering to that  
  
man," Mitsui said.  
  
"Nor do I," Chief Ozaki said. "I will not  
  
negotiate with terrorists."  
  
"We could end up facing our own men,"  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"And can the SDF accomplish anything until it's  
  
cleansed itself of the negaenergy incursion?" William  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts should be able to take care  
  
of Richter on their own," Maxfield Stanton said.  
  
"I doubt we can be certain of that," Mitsui said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? What do you say about this  
  
matter?" General Nagumo asked.  
  
"I don't see it as my place to dictate to any of  
  
you what to do, however the truth is that Richter has  
  
infiltrated your group. That could make it very  
  
dangerous not only to yourselves but to the civilian  
  
population. Never mind that by staying out of the fight,  
  
Richter will not activate the soldiers he has and will  
  
keep his overall forces down. On the other hand,  
  
surrendering is never to be taken lightly. It is possible  
  
to fight him off, but it will be difficult and will lead to  
  
numerous infighting and perhaps collateral damage,  
  
never mind the paranoia that will result," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I say we still fight," Mitsui said.  
  
"I agree fully!" Ozaki said.  
  
"I don't think we should, we should find a way  
  
to stop this incursion, but not fight Richter" Akita said.   
  
"I think we may have to leave this up to the  
  
Sailor Scouts," Maxfield Stanton said.  
  
"We have a responsibility to protect the people,  
  
I don't see how we can do that sitting on our hands,"  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura said.  
  
"Absolutely, the TMPD has not been infiltrated  
  
we're going to still fight!" Ozaki agreed.  
  
D.V. Patterson in the mean time had slipped  
  
out the door. Sailor Pluto noticing the move had  
  
slipped away as well as the argument intensified.  
  
"Not much to see out here is there?" Pluto  
  
asked approaching him.  
  
"The decision will be made, the military will  
  
stay out of the fighting, Nagumo and Akita agree on  
  
that, Mitsui disagrees, our illustrious Navy Admiral will  
  
stay out of it as he always does, he never speaks up on  
  
what is normally land matters," Patterson said.  
  
"And which side will you fall on in this issue?"  
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"I don't know. I doubt Richer cares," Patterson  
  
said.   
  
"Oh he does," William Patterson said walking  
  
out as well. "He just appeared on the monitors again  
  
this time live, the SDF is staying out of the fighting, but  
  
the Police aren't, Richter wants to know where we  
  
stand."  
  
"Which way did Nephlite go?" Sailor Pluto  
  
asked.  
  
"He's staying out of it," William replied.  
  
"He does what he's told, good," Pluto said.  
  
The two Pattersons glanced at her. She just  
  
smiled.  
  
"Guess I'd better go give him an answer," D.V.  
  
said.  
  
"I'm staying out of it, too many innocent people  
  
could be hurt if the military starts fighting itself, and  
  
there's little I can do to prevent that if I'm being  
  
attacked," William said.  
  
"I have a similar view, for now," D.V. said.  
  
The two walked back in.  
  
  
  
The next morning at Raye's temple..  
  
"So how many rockets have you built Steve?"  
  
Greg asked.  
  
"Um...well you know.." Steve trailed off.  
  
"Hey...we shouldn't knock Steve's rocketry  
  
program, it let us meet all sorts of wonderful people..."  
  
Mike said.  
  
"If you ignore the fact that they're always  
  
yelling at us, it's a positive experience," Rick said.  
  
"Uh...right..." Greg said.  
  
"I can see Greg's a bit nervous," Mike said.   
  
"Don't worry Greg, we're all a good bunch of  
  
guys..um...just...don't ask about the green tea."  
  
"The what?" Greg asked.  
  
"The green tea," Mike said and his eyes  
  
narrowed.  
  
"Yes, the green tea," Rick and Steve said, their  
  
eyes also narrowing.  
  
"Quit scaring him," Raye snapped.  
  
"Oh..sorry Raye," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..sorry," Mike and Steve said. Mike  
  
then scribbled something down on a piece of paper.   
  
He turned it towards Greg.  
  
It said "Green Tea."  
  
The others nodded and narrowed their eyes  
  
again.  
  
Greg sighed.  
  
"You had to fall in love with these jokers,"  
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"They're wonderful..in their own way," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Come on Lita, that line's been used to much  
  
already.." Serena said.  
  
"There's just something special about them,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"We can't explain it," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..." Raye said. "I mean..sure I've got  
  
two to choose from and all..heh heh...but..." Raye said.  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game Raye," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
  
"I can't do much about that right now," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Love triangles should be avoided at all costs,"  
  
Amy said definitively. Everyone glanced at her.  
  
"Um..isn't that what everyone says..." she  
  
added nervously and blushed.  
  
"Looks like Amy's been reading up on the rules  
  
of romance," Serena said and grinned. The other girls  
  
grinned too.  
  
"I don't have time to do that..I just heard it here  
  
and there," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..right," the other girls said.  
  
"Uh....look it's Tuxedo Mask!" Amy shouted  
  
and pointed out the window. All the girls turned.   
  
"Hey!" they all shouted realizing their mistake a  
  
second later.  
  
"Over here girls," Darien said still sitting next  
  
to them.  
  
"We knew that," Raye snapped.  
  
"Monetary lapse in memory," Lita muttered.   
  
Amy began laughing.   
  
Luna and Artemis jumped down in front of  
  
them  
  
"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but we've got  
  
trouble," Luna said.  
  
"Not again!" Serena screamed. "What do you  
  
mean trouble Luna....we can't have trouble now,"  
  
Serena said. "It's summer vacation and we just  
  
finished fighting something! There is no way we can  
  
have trouble now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," Luna said.  
  
"So what's the trouble?" Raye asked.  
  
"Stolen negaenergy," Artemis said.  
  
"I didn't know there was any negaenergy to  
  
steal," Mina said.  
  
"The army had it, because Nephlite got it from  
  
Jade crop and gave it to them, remember?" Amy said.  
  
"Great..so it's Nephlite's fault," Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
"What's your problem Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what my problem is....it's that  
  
practically every day I have to go fight evil that's what  
  
the problem is. Do you think I want to do that! No! I  
  
want to be a normal teenage girl, but can I do that?   
  
No..I've got to go fight some monster....do you think  
  
that makes me happy?" Serena shouted.  
  
"It doesn't make any of us happy, but we have  
  
no choice," Raye said.  
  
"It's our duty," Lita said.  
  
"Oh come on girls....like you don't stop and  
  
wonder why you're doing this every once and a while,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"I'm not saying that we don't, but every time  
  
we do, we realize we have to do it," Raye said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I don't have to like it," Serena said and  
  
shrugged. "In fact, I think I'm just going to be  
  
constantly angry for a while," she said and put a scowl  
  
on her face.  
  
"Cookies Serena?" Lita asked putting a bowl in  
  
front of her.  
  
"Cookies? Yum!" Serena shouted and began  
  
to stuff her face.  
  
"That's one crisis averted," Mina muttered.  
  
"So..what else can you tell us about this Doctor  
  
Richter?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not much...Patterson didn't learn much about  
  
him," Luna said.  
  
"That's not like him, usually he knows  
  
everything," Lita said.  
  
"No girls, he just knows everything about us...."  
  
Raye muttered.  
  
"Good cookies," Serena said and kept  
  
munching.  
  
"So much for her take on this," Luna muttered.  
  
"Just be happy she's not whining," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"But how much energy could they have?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"According to Patterson, enough to be quite  
  
troublesome."  
  
"So..what do you think his plan is?" Lita asked.  
  
"We don't know, but he wants to destroy the  
  
Sailor Scouts, I know that," Luna said.  
  
"Still...with the energy he had, it wouldn't be  
  
enough to beat you," Artemis said. "Yet."  
  
"So..he'll probably try to gain more energy,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"We're right back to square one again," Raye  
  
said. "Hunting down energy stealers."  
  
"Yeah...too bad we can't find him before he  
  
gets that energy," Lita said.  
  
"Who says we can't," Mina said.   
  
"Amy..couldn't you track it?"  
  
"I could try," Amy said. "But I wasn't able to  
  
locate Nephlite's energy before with my computer. I  
  
don't know if it would work now."  
  
"Why don't you just try it?" Mina suggested.   
  
Amy pulled her computer out and typed in a few  
  
commands. She frowned.  
  
"My computer only..has a short range..and  
  
there's nothing there," Amy said.  
  
"So much for that," Raye said.  
  
"But couldn't we search the city?" Mina asked.  
  
"It would take a while," Amy said.  
  
"I don't think that's the best way to spend your  
  
time right now girls," Luna said. "Maybe we can track  
  
the negaenergy source when they attack. I hate to say  
  
it...but letting them do the work for us, might pay off  
  
more."  
  
"Maybe," Raye said.  
  
"Does anyone have anymore cookies?" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"There were fifty in that bowl," Lita said in  
  
shock.  
  
"My communicator?" Serena said in surprise  
  
and pulled it out. Sailor Pluto's face appeared on the  
  
screen.  
  
"What is it Pluto?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think we're going to need you Princess,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
At the Diet building.  
  
Prime Minister Coral stared at Generals  
  
Nagumo and Akita.  
  
"Let me try to understand this..." She trailed  
  
off. "You gave up."  
  
"Far from it, we merely took steps to prevent  
  
further damage," Nagumo said.  
  
"No you gave up," Coral said standing.  
  
"I disagree," Nagumo said. "With our forces  
  
infiltrated retaliation from Richter could have been  
  
disastrous, by leaving it to him to fight the scouts, it is  
  
basically just the status quo. The Sailor Scouts will  
  
eventually defeat him, we will purge the negaenergy  
  
from our troops, and prepare for the next defense."  
  
"And what if the scouts lose?" Coral asked.  
  
"Then we will fight him," Nagumo said.  
  
Coral stood up.  
  
"General, I want your letter of resignation on  
  
my desk tomorrow," Coral said.  
  
"Prime Minister, be reasonable," Nagumo said.  
  
"Ma'am, General Nagumo's actions were  
  
completely justified," General Akita said.  
  
"I am tired of these paranormal forces running  
  
all over our city hurting people!" Coral shouted back.  
  
"Ma'am I think that you're possession by evil  
  
has made you too personally affect to think clearly on  
  
this," Akita said.  
  
"You dare!" Coral shouted.   
  
"My career's over anyway," Akita said.   
  
"Ma'am, General Nagumo is trying to protect life. If  
  
military hardware fell into evil hands it could do a great  
  
deal of damage. Richter will be stopped, but the loss of  
  
life if we were to outright fight him right now would  
  
probably be high, and they wouldn't all be soldiers."  
  
Coral pounded the desk.  
  
"We're going to lose some lives sometime! It's  
  
time to draw the line, to tell these evil forces to go  
  
somewhere else to terrorize people!" Coral shouted.  
  
The door to the office swung open.  
  
"What now?" Coral snapped.  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon walked in.  
  
"Your secretary said you were not to be  
  
disturbed, we had no choice but to take the direct  
  
approach," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Coral said trying to  
  
calm down.   
  
"Prime Minister, you can't fault these guys for  
  
what they are doing," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Coral asked.  
  
"I know," Sailor Moon said. "The fact is, that  
  
we will stop Richter, and we will protect everyone."  
  
"As much as I admire your resolve Sailor  
  
Moon, you can't protect everyone," Coral said. "I will  
  
not standby and watch my people attacked without  
  
taking action."  
  
"The action you can take is to let us do what  
  
we do," Sailor Moon said. "We'll stop him, and these  
  
are brave men, I know that, I've seen them fighting the  
  
Negaverse, risking their lives to protect people, and  
  
they're trying to protect lives now. We will take care  
  
of Richter, we will help them. Don't hurt them for trying  
  
to save people."  
  
"Sailor Moon, with all due respect, sometimes  
  
you are too innocent for your own good," Coral  
  
replied.  
  
"Prime Minister Coral, Sailor Moon has plenty  
  
of time to become hardened and pessimistic, for now I  
  
think you should respect her for being able to keep  
  
such an attitude give all that she's faced," Sailor Pluto  
  
said and approached Coral's desk.  
  
"Zoicite did something to you, she hurt you,  
  
used you, and of course you want to get them back,  
  
hurt them like they hurt you, but don't risk others for  
  
your vendetta, in a way you'd be just as bad as Zoicite,  
  
using others to carry out her will," Pluto said.  
  
"Don't give me that," Coral said. "How dare  
  
you compare me to them. I want to destroy evil, for  
  
good."  
  
"That's fine," Pluto said. "But to ask others to  
  
fight for you, to ask them to risk themselves not to fight  
  
evil, but so you can get your personal revenge. If you  
  
want to risk your own life, go ahead, but don't fault  
  
others for not wanting to attach themselves to that  
  
desire!"   
  
Coral stared at her.   
  
"You've never sought revenge?" Coral asked.  
  
"Of course I have," Pluto said. "I sought it on  
  
my own and was probably foolish to do so, but I  
  
wouldn't ask others to risk themselves for me to do it.   
  
Think of how you are acting."  
  
Coral sat.  
  
"Everyone get out, Nagumo...Akita...go back  
  
to your headquarters and sit on your hands for all I  
  
care. Sailor Moon, you had better defend this city or  
  
you will answer to me. Sailor Pluto, don't tell me how  
  
I feel. You have no idea. You may fight those  
  
monsters, but you never were one."  
  
"You should not assume anything," Pluto said.  
  
"You know so little of what I've endured Prime  
  
Minister."  
  
Pluto walked out. Sailor Moon followed.   
  
Nagumo and Akita hurried out as well.  
  
  
  
"Pluto what did you mean back there?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked. "Were you taken over by evil at some  
  
point?"  
  
"No," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But you.."  
  
"Sailor Moon, reliving it right now is not  
  
something I want to do. Someday I will tell you I  
  
promise."  
  
"Oh..ok," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"You five will soon be on your own. There is  
  
much going on in the world and I cannot stay much  
  
longer," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We'll do our best," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I know you will," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
  
  
D.V. Patterson headed down a hallway quickly  
  
in SDF headquarters. He noticed Nephlite staring out  
  
a window at the limited skyline of Tokyo. D.V. kept  
  
walking. Nephlite turned towards him.   
  
"So what's it like to be powerless?" He asked.   
  
Patterson stopped.  
  
"To be unable to prevent the takeover of the  
  
army I mean," Nephlite said with a grin.   
  
"I don't know, one would guess you would  
  
know as much about being powerless as me,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"You're new to the feeling, I've had it for a bit  
  
longer in a sense. Though it is a different situation. My  
  
power is too corrupting, I could do more, but risk  
  
losing what I am, what I've gained in the process. Of  
  
course you don't have any power to work with."  
  
"In a sense," Patterson said glaring at him. He  
  
was fully aware that if Nephlite hadn't known his true  
  
identity he wouldn't be making such veiled references.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you."  
  
"I always am, and you should be even more  
  
careful," Patterson said. "Right now you're not on  
  
either side."  
  
He started walking.  
  
Nephlite grinned.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Sailor Jupiter grinned and stared at  
  
a pile of money sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"This will help some nice charities," she said  
  
piling it together.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this," a  
  
heavily injured yakuza underboss said wincing and  
  
trying to stand.  
  
Jupiter just grinned at him.  
  
It was at this point that a tractor trailer truck  
  
smashed through a far wall and barreled towards her.  
  
"Ach!" she shouted and dived out of the way.   
  
It skidded to a stop and a man jumped out drawing his  
  
gun.  
  
"You haven't learned by now have you?" she  
  
said running at him. He fired. She felt the slight tingle of  
  
the bullet hitting her and kept running at him. An  
  
explosion blasted her backwards into a wall.   
  
Another bullet hit as the truck raced towards  
  
her. She dived out of the way another explosion  
  
blasted her. The truck slammed into her and skidded to  
  
a stop as she flew out into the street, pain shooting  
  
through her.   
  
The truck revved up. Jupiter's eyes narrowed  
  
as she tried to gain the strength to deal with the truck.   
  
A missile flew at it seemingly out of nowhere. The  
  
driver leapt out of the truck as it exploded and rolled to  
  
the ground before racing off. Jupiter collapsed to one  
  
knee and looked around for any other assailants as well  
  
as the source of the missile. She found it, a young  
  
woman in a dress and sunglasses holding a rocket  
  
launcher stood at one end of the street.  
  
"So you can be hurt..." she said.  
  
"What's it to you?" Jupiter asked standing.  
  
"You here to fight me too?"  
  
"Hardly," the woman replied. "As you can see  
  
I saved you."  
  
"I was going to take care of him."  
  
"Sure you were," the woman said. "Perhaps  
  
you were going to stop him, however, he would have  
  
hurt you further. In case you're still not grasping what  
  
happened. That man employed a special bullet packed  
  
with explosives."  
  
"In such a small bullet?"  
  
"It worked," the woman replied. "The bullet  
  
stuck to your outfit and a few seconds later, boom."  
  
"I've never seen it before," Jupiter said.  
  
"And you most likely won't see it any time  
  
soon. They had only perfected two bullets. They can  
  
make more in time, but you did blow up their main  
  
weapons research lab."  
  
"The Yakuza has a weapons research lab?"  
  
"Of course they do, and they'll have even more  
  
the longer you keep at your crusade."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Let's just say my organization also is interested  
  
in seeing the TokyoYakuza eliminated."  
  
"Ya got a name?"  
  
"Yes," the figure said and walked off.   
  
Jupiter slowly headed after her, but by the time  
  
she got there the figure was gone. Sirens were  
  
approaching. Jupiter leapt onto a roof still wincing and  
  
rested to recover herself. They got me good this time,  
  
but I would have handled them. Still, it's a bit  
  
worrying that they did this much damage to me. I got  
  
careless, that won't happen again.  
  
  
  
"This park is so beautiful at night," Serena said.   
  
She and Darien were in the midst of an outdoor  
  
arboretum filled with colorful flowers and lit by the  
  
moonlight falling on them.  
  
"I like it here," Darien said.  
  
"Apparently a lot of people do," Serena said  
  
noticing the crowds of people wandering around  
  
admiring the flowers.  
  
"You should see it during the day," Darien  
  
said. "This place is packed."  
  
"I guess admiring beautiful flowers will never go  
  
out of style," Serena said with a smile. She noticed  
  
Darien was staring of into space again.  
  
"What is it now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh..nothing," Darien said.  
  
"You said that before."  
  
"Uh...Serena..listen can I just be alone for a  
  
minute..."  
  
"Whatever you want," Serena said.  
  
"Thanks Serena," Darien said. "I'll be back..I  
  
just want to go for a walk alone for a minute..okay?" he  
  
said.  
  
"Sure..." Serena said and Darien walked off.   
  
Serena watched him and then looked out at the  
  
flowers. Hmm..I like it here. She thought. But what is  
  
bugging him. As she turned away from the flowers she  
  
noticed something odd. A figure walked to the center  
  
of the path that lead through the patches of flowers. He  
  
looked devious.  
  
"Who's he?" She said aloud noticing the  
  
military style dark uniform and the light battle armor.   
  
The figure threw his hands out from him. Light blue  
  
energy shot from him and hit several humans. They  
  
immediately collapsed.   
  
"Oh no," Serena said and raced for the nearest  
  
piece of cover she could find. It turned out there was a  
  
greenhouse only a few feet away. She ducked behind  
  
the wall and did a quick to check to see she wasn't  
  
being watched.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted and the  
  
transformation began.  
  
  
  
"Humans and their stupid love of flowers,"  
  
Axseon said and blasted another group of people.  
  
"Neither love nor flowers are stupid!" came a  
  
female voice behind him. Axseon whirled around.  
  
"Flowers make life beautiful, and I won't have  
  
you or anyone else ruin that," Sailor Moon said with  
  
her arms crossed in front of her and a determined  
  
looked on her face. "I am Sailor Moon," and she  
  
began her various motions. "I fight for love and justice,  
  
and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"It didn't take you long to show up did it?"  
  
Axseon muttered.  
  
"Where trouble is, I am there!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted. Hmm...that didn't sound exactly right. She  
  
thought.  
  
"Ehh....are you going to attack me or what?"  
  
Axseon asked.  
  
"Moon Sword!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her  
  
scepter appeared in her hand, the white shaft of light  
  
already in place.  
  
"Hmm...a sword fight? I'm up for that," her  
  
opponent said and a blue energy sword formed in his  
  
hand.  
  
"I was hoping you didn't have a sword," Sailor  
  
Moon muttered.  
  
"Scared?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Hardly," Sailor Moon replied and lunged  
  
forward, swinging her sword at him. He swept her  
  
aside with a block. She tripped and stumbled into a  
  
bed of flowers.   
  
"Hah! The great Sailor Moon! Where'd you  
  
get such a good reputation anyway?" Axseon said and  
  
laughed.  
  
"I don't give up," Sailor Moon said and pulled  
  
herself up and swung at his knees. He stepped out of  
  
the way and swung his sword down. She met the blow  
  
quickly with her sword.  
  
"Not bad," Axseon asked, and leapt  
  
backwards landing several feet away. Sailor Moon  
  
stood.  
  
"Now...we'll fight to the death," he said.  
  
"To the death? Only that? How lame?" Sailor  
  
Moon said.   
  
What did I just say? She thought.  
  
"What do you mean only to the death?"  
  
Axseon said also confused.  
  
"Um...don't know..sorry..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Uh..right..." Axseon said. "Prepare to die!"  
  
A rose smashed into the ground in front of him.  
  
"What?" Axseon said and looked to see  
  
Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a lamp post.  
  
"How does he get up there?" Axseon muttered.  
  
  
  
"How dare you attack this place of beauty,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said and leapt at Axseon, who stepped  
  
back and blocked a quick attack by Tuxedo Mask with  
  
his staff. The second blow did hit and the enemy  
  
soldier staggered backwards.  
  
"Hmm...you may have done well today, but not  
  
tomorrow," Axseon said and promptly disappeared.  
  
"Ehh...we were going to get him too," Sailor  
  
Moon muttered.  
  
"Yeah...we were," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"Oh well..I'm sure he'll be back," Sailor Moon  
  
said.   
  
"Unfortunately," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"So..you get you're thinking done yet?"  
  
"Uh..sure," Tuxedo Mask lied. "But why don't  
  
we get something to eat."  
  
"Sure," Sailor Moon said instantly becoming  
  
happier. Tuxedo Mask smiled. The two then leapt off  
  
to find a place to change back to human form. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
"Come here Axseon," Doctor Richter said as he  
  
stood in his darkened headquarters. A figure stepped  
  
out of the shadows. Formerly a private first class in the  
  
Self Defense Forces named Tom Daley. Now he was  
  
a warrior created from Richter's stolen energy supply.   
  
"What is your command Doctor?" Axseon  
  
asked.  
  
"I have a job for you," Richter replied.   
  
  
  
Minutes earlier, Rick and Chad had stood  
  
outside the door leaning against the posts that held the  
  
roof of the temple up.  
  
"She's consulting the spirits to find out which  
  
one of us she should choose you know?" Chad said.  
  
"Really? I didn't think she needed mysticism to  
  
see the right choice is clear," Rick said.  
  
"I agree," Chad said.  
  
"I can only guess that your opinion on that  
  
choice is different from mine though."  
  
"Oh, of course you're assertion is correct,"  
  
Chad said.  
  
"Why are we talking like a couple of late  
  
victorians?"  
  
"Don't know," Chad said.  
  
"Yo," Rick said.  
  
"Hey," Chad said.  
  
"What's up?" Rick said.  
  
"Solid," Chad said.  
  
"There I think we broke out of it," Rick said.  
  
"Good, she will be mine," Chad said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Rick asked.  
  
"I've got the charisma of a Frenchman," Chad  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..right....that'll put you over the top for  
  
sure," Rick said and began laughing.  
  
"Hmm....you know..we should just fight for  
  
her," Chad said.  
  
"We've tried that," Rick said.  
  
"So..what..we've got to keep going. You  
  
know it will be a matter of pure endurance, we'll go for  
  
hours if we have to," Chad said.  
  
"I'm game," Rick said.  
  
"The loser has to give her up."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two walked out to the front of the temple  
  
and stood battle ready.   
  
"And it doesn't matter what Raye says. We'll  
  
keep going until one of us wins," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah....we can't stop our battle for anything,  
  
even her wishes," Rick said.   
  
The two eyes narrowed and they lined up their  
  
attacks.   
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Raye said emerging from the  
  
fire room.  
  
"Right!" Chad and Rick said and abruptly  
  
stopped glancing at each other.  
  
"I go in to do one simple fire reading and this is  
  
what I find...when are you going to learn to live with  
  
each other?" Raye said.  
  
"The way we're going, we're going to have  
  
too..." Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..we're looking at a case of bigamy  
  
here," Chad said.  
  
"Ehh....will you two get out of here! I need  
  
time to think!" Raye said.  
  
Chad and Rick bolted down the temple steps.  
  
"I'd guess she's no closer to a decision," Rick  
  
said when they had reached the bottom.  
  
"Yeah," Chad said.  
  
"So...." Greg said as he and Amy were sitting  
  
across from each other at a restaurant.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Amy said.  
  
"Hmmm...." Greg replied.  
  
"Uh huh," Amy said.  
  
"This conversation isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
"I guess we haven't talked in a while  
  
and...we're still getting the hang of it," Amy said.  
  
"It's not like I have much experience with these  
  
things," Greg said.  
  
"Neither have I," Amy said. "Say..Greg..." she  
  
said her eyes narrowing slightly. "You know I saw  
  
something strange a few days ago, before you got  
  
here...I was walking by Patterson's house and I noticed  
  
his uncle dumping a bunch of newspapers in the  
  
trash...you know what else...they all were of the same  
  
day," she said.  
  
"Hmm...what's so strange about that?" Greg  
  
barely said with a straight face.  
  
"Well....what was also strange was that there  
  
was a picture cut out of the real estate section..I just  
  
happened to notice it, and you know..I also realized  
  
that...it just happened to be in the exact place that....my  
  
neighbor's house had been listed," Amy said.  
  
"You have um...a good memory," Greg said.  
  
"Maybe, but I checked my own  
  
copy...hmm....isn't that odd...what would Patterson be  
  
doing with a bunch of pictures of my neighbor's  
  
house?"  
  
"Possibly...sending them out to prospective  
  
buyers...heh heh..." Greg said.  
  
"Especially ones in Osaka?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh...maybe," Greg said. The two glanced at  
  
each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"So you found me out," Greg said envisioning  
  
the fifty or so envelopes he had received with the same  
  
picture of the house in is circled in red ink.  
  
"Just wanted to know...now...let's get back to  
  
what we were saying before," Amy said.  
  
"But we weren't saying anything before," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"No we weren't were we?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy..why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"Good idea," Amy said.  
  
"I give you...a rocket....." Steve began as he  
  
stood in an open field.  
  
"Boooo!" Mike said.  
  
"Ahem..." Steve said.." A rocket, that was not  
  
built by me."  
  
"Yay!" Mike shouted.  
  
"But by an expert and given to me to launch,"  
  
Steve said. "All I have to do is light the fuse."  
  
"This is good, nothing could go wrong," Mike  
  
said. What am I saying? He thought.  
  
Steve lit the fuse. The rocket shot up into the  
  
air.  
  
"See?" Steve said before being hit on the head  
  
by the rocket.  
  
"Hmm....ten feet off the ground...a new  
  
record," Mike muttered. "I think you could be on the  
  
Jamaican rocketry team."  
  
"Ehh..." Steve said.  
  
"I've gotta go..I'm meeting Mina for dinner  
  
tonight. I've gotta freshen up."  
  
"Yeah...get outta here," Steve said. Mike  
  
walked off. I'm meeting Lita later. I'd better get ready  
  
myself.  
  
  
  
Minutes later Mike was walking down the  
  
sidewalk. He felt sort of giddy.   
  
I feel like strutting. He thought and then began  
  
to do just that for the several blocks until he reached his  
  
house. He swung open his door.   
  
"I'm home!" he shouted gleefully.  
  
And as was expected with such a positive  
  
buildup, there was a surprise for Mike. Standing there  
  
was his sister.  
  
"Look who's home Mike," his mother said.  
  
"Uh....yeah....." Mike said in shock.  
  
"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" his  
  
sister asked.  
  
"Uh......" Mike said and feinted.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Are you okay Mike? You don't sound to  
  
good," Mina asked over the phone. "You can't go out  
  
tonight..something came up? All right..I'll talk to you  
  
later then," then she hung up.  
  
"What could have come up?" she asked  
  
herself.  
  
That evening.  
  
"I know...our relationship hasn't been that  
  
romantic, but maybe if we watch this movie  
  
together..things will go better," Lita said as she and  
  
Steve stood in line outside the movie theater to see, the  
  
movie "The passionate spirit of romance."  
  
I'm not going to enjoy this. Steve thought to  
  
himself. This experiment is already a failure.  
  
They got their tickets and moved inside the  
  
theater. Soon the lights dimmed and the preview  
  
trailers began. The first was for "The Duke of Death  
  
VIII:The Eighth Movie." A well built man with no shirt  
  
on and a massive machine gun was shooting things.  
  
"Yeah!" Steve shouted. Everyone in the  
  
theater. Young starry eyed girls, and their boyfriends  
  
turned and looked at him.  
  
"Uh...sorry," he said.  
  
Lita looked at the ground embarrassed. I like  
  
those movies too. She thought.  
  
The movie finally began.  
  
  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Oh, Arthur..I love you," a woman on the  
  
movie screen said.  
  
"Oh, Beatrice, I love you too," Arthur replied.  
  
"Awwwww..." the girls in the audience said.  
  
"Isn't that great?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh...right....go Packers," Steve muttered  
  
drowsily.  
  
"Hey," Lita said.  
  
"What?" Steve said.  
  
"Looks like this failed too," Lita muttered.  
  
"Oh...too..bad," Steve said.  
  
"My sister's back..now what do I do?" Mike  
  
fretted. "She'll never let me near Mina...but how can I  
  
tell Mina about it? This is terrible..and now of all  
  
times...we were finally making things work. Now  
  
this...."  
  
His door opened and his sister Lara stepped in.  
  
"Hello Michael," She said with a sinister grin.   
  
"Word has it that you have a girl friend..." Lara said.  
  
"Uh....heh heh..." Mike said.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" she said.  
  
"Um...well I figured...that..I should..um...keep  
  
busy..while you were gone..."  
  
"Oh..I see," his sister said. "Hmm...we'll see  
  
about that," she said and walked out.  
  
Mike sighed in relief.  
  
I thought she was going to beat me up again.   
  
But I've still got other problems to deal with. He  
  
thought.  
  
Fiore was in Chicago, Illinois. Chicago was a  
  
relatively impressive city, though Fiore did prefer New  
  
York. He wandered the along the city streets, looking  
  
to take in the culture. There was something that was  
  
nagging him however as he wandered. There was  
  
always the feeling of being watched, he had suspected  
  
that ever since his encounter with the black cloaked  
  
figure in New York he was under surveillance, but he  
  
wasn't up to anything so he doubted they would care.   
  
Still the feeling remained, as did his sense that  
  
something wasn't right. He soon realized that it was  
  
largely because he was noticing the same figure over  
  
and over again wandering the streets as well. He  
  
doubted she belonged with the cloak figure, she was  
  
being far more overt then that. For some reason  
  
though, wherever he went she was always nearby. Not  
  
a real good strategy of pursuit since Fiore had already  
  
seen her. It might have been a coincidence. Fiore  
  
decided to take a chance and walked down a relatively  
  
deserted alley his first time out of the large public eye in  
  
some time. As expected the figure dropped to the  
  
ground in front of him soon afterward.  
  
"You noticed me I gathered," the figure said.  
  
"Yes I did," Fiore said.  
  
"I've been sent by the Sailor Scouts, I'm a  
  
Sailor Scout in fact," she said.  
  
"You're what?" Fiore said.  
  
The figure's street clothes were replaced by a  
  
very strange looking variation of the normal Sailor  
  
Scout uniform, only it was filled with numerous colors,  
  
and didn't really match conventional outfits.  
  
"You kinda look like one..." Fiore said. "But  
  
I've...  
  
"There's no time for chit chat, you're being  
  
followed by some very evil people," the Sailor Scout  
  
said.  
  
"I don't understand," Fiore said.  
  
"Look I've been following you over Chicago to  
  
tell you that, now we have to go!"  
  
An energy blast flew at the scout.   
  
"You'd best be careful, another cloaked figure  
  
said leaping from a rooftop. This one was female clad  
  
in dark tinted glasses, and possessing a very strange  
  
violet hair style. She held a staff.  
  
"Who are all of you!" Fiore shouted.  
  
The Sailor Scout held up her hands revealing  
  
the diamonds on the bracelets she wore. Two energy  
  
blades flew at the cloaked figure. The figure spun her  
  
staff. The blades bounced off an energy shield and  
  
disipated.   
  
"Those bracelets signify Galaxia," the cloaked  
  
figure said.  
  
The Sailor Scout leapt at her firing off two  
  
more energy blades. The cloaked figure dodged and  
  
fired a wave of energy of her own knocking the Sailor  
  
Scout down the alley.   
  
"Drat!" the Sailor Scout shouted. A phone  
  
booth formed around her and disapeared.  
  
The cloaked figure turned towards Fiore.  
  
"I don't expect you to trust me," she said. "But  
  
you've just encountered a being that serves the most  
  
destructive force in the galaxy."  
  
"Galaxia," Fiore said. "I know that name. The  
  
bracelets....yes...she definately was one of her  
  
minions."  
  
"You know of Galaxia?" the cloaked figure  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, I know of her," Fiore said scowling.  
  
"I see," the figure said and leapt away. Fiore  
  
contemplated following but decided against it. I wish I  
  
knew what was going on. He thought.  
  
Doctor Richter sat in his headquarters trying to  
  
figure out his next move. He wanted to come up with a  
  
plan the Sailor Scouts would be unable to react to,  
  
someting new something devious. So far nothing was  
  
coming to mind. Axseon stood nearby practicing his  
  
sword skills.  
  
A familiar laugh drew Richter's attention.  
  
Axseon took on a defensive posture. Out of the  
  
shadows Tomoe emerged, his face still inexplicicly  
  
draped in shadow.  
  
"Tomoe, how did you find me?" Richter asked.  
  
"It's a gift," Tomoe said.  
  
"I doubt it," Richter said.  
  
"Should I attack!" Axseon said.  
  
"Goodness no," Tomoe said. "I'm just visiting."  
  
"Are you really?" Richter said. "What do you  
  
want?"  
  
"Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
Tomoe asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Richter asked.  
  
"This whole killing of the Sailor Scouts thing,"  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"Of course I do," Richter said. "I'm going to  
  
rule the world."  
  
Tomoe laughed for a good half a minute.  
  
"Are you done?" Richter snapped.  
  
"Ahem.." Tomoe said. "You still have no  
  
interest in the holy grail?"  
  
"I never will."  
  
That's a surprise. Tomoe said. I must have  
  
made a mistake somewhere. He was supposed to not  
  
only become an evil guy, but he was also supposed to  
  
want to find the grail. Apparently I messed up.  
  
"Richter, you do realize that holy grail could  
  
help you take over the world don't you?" Tomoe  
  
asked.  
  
"Not if it doesn't exist," Richter said.  
  
"But it does," Tomoe said.   
  
"I'm growing sick of hearing that," Richter said.  
  
"You'll learn," Tomoe said. "You are foolish to  
  
be just randomly attacking everything. Little do you  
  
understand what is involved with this."  
  
"Axseon, show Doctor Tomoe out," Richter  
  
said.  
  
Axseon advanced.  
  
"I was just leaving anyway," Tomoe said and  
  
dispeared into the darkness.   
  
"Where did he go!" Axseon shouted in  
  
frustration.  
  
"I have no idea, but apparently he knows more  
  
than he is saying, nonetheless I don't want to trust that  
  
fool," Richter said. "We need a plan."  
  
"I just want to hurt somebody," Axseon said.  
  
"And so you shall," Richter said.  
  
Lizzie Tillman was sitting in a booth staring off  
  
into space. Her work done for the day she was now  
  
waiting on a milkshake and accompanying sandwich for  
  
dinner. Serena walked up and found her friend in that  
  
state. Serena looked her over.  
  
"So uh Lizzie, whatcha looking at?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie snapped out of her stupor.  
  
"Nothing I guess," Lizzie said. "Wanna sit  
  
down?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said and slid into the seat across  
  
from Lizzie.  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Lizzie said and sighed.  
  
"You're not fine," Serena said. "Or else why  
  
would you be sighing and staring off into space."  
  
"I'm fine," Lizzie said.   
  
Serena just glanced at her.   
  
"I think I can tell the difference between fine  
  
and not fine. Come on ya can tell me."  
  
"I want a boyfriend."  
  
"Ok, that's not really too hard to get is it?"  
  
"I want a good one though, like yours."  
  
"You can't have him," Serena said. "I mean,  
  
well there's plenty of good guys out there."  
  
"Absolutely!" came a voice. Mina backflipped  
  
into the seat next to Serena.  
  
"MINA! Where did...you....." Serena said in  
  
shock.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood," Mina said.  
  
Serena just glanced at her.  
  
"Love is a battlefield, you just have to make  
  
sure you're fighting the right army," Mina said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Lizzie and Serena  
  
asked in unison.  
  
"It means," Mina said. "That there are plenty of  
  
good guys out there for you to find, ya just have  
  
to...hmm....ok I had a point here, but.."  
  
Lizzie and Serena sighed.  
  
"Have you been interested in anyone in  
  
particular?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um...well...not really," Lizzie said blushing.  
  
"You can tell us," Mina and Serena said.  
  
Lizzie looked at both of them cautiously.  
  
"No I can't say right now," Lizzie said.  
  
"You know I'm the love goddess, I'll find out  
  
sooner or later," Mina said.  
  
"You're not all knowing," Serena muttered.  
  
"I'm as close as you can get!" Mina said.  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
"I don't want this to be a circus," she said.  
  
"But love is a circus!" Mina said. "It's filled  
  
with clowns but only one cute lion tamer."  
  
Serena and Lizzie both gave her a look.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, in a warehouse by the docks, a  
  
group of darkly dressed men huddled in the darkness.  
  
"To be reduced to this, hiding out just to  
  
conduct business," one of them said.  
  
"This is only a temporary setback," another  
  
said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Now how are we going to get the goods into  
  
the city, Jupiter has already shown she knows how  
  
we've done it."  
  
"Amazingly."  
  
"If you have her powers it's not that hard to get  
  
information you know."  
  
"So how do we get the new goods in?"  
  
"You don't," came a voice. "Jupiter Thunder  
  
Crash!"  
  
The table the group huddled around exploded.  
  
They all jumped up quickly.  
  
Jupiter charged forward lightning crackling in  
  
her hand lighting the way. To her shock the figures all  
  
suddenly disapeared.  
  
She skidded to a stop in the center of the room.  
  
"What the?" she said before the building blew  
  
apart. The explosion threw her upward. She bounced  
  
off a construction crane and slammed into the ground.   
  
A forklift skidded towards her, she staggered out of the  
  
way as another one hurried towards her.  
  
"A trap," she stammered but pushed into the  
  
forklift with her super strength. The forklift stopped, she  
  
leapt forward and punched the driver, knocking him  
  
from the seat. The second forklift sped off.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted launching  
  
her attack at the fleeing vehicle. The driver leapt from it  
  
as it exploded.  
  
Grenades flew at her from all sides.  
  
Jupiter winced out and tried her best to avoid  
  
the multiple explosions that rippled along the docks.   
  
She leapt to the roof of another warehouse finding  
  
several yakuza there holding yet more grenades.  
  
"You guys are going to get the full beat down!"  
  
she shouted attacking. Soon the majority of her  
  
assailiants were lying on the ground unconcious. Jupiter  
  
grinned.  
  
"You guys are just going to have to realize  
  
sometime that I'm just better than you," she said.  
  
The sound of numerous footsteps drew her  
  
attention. From all sides men charged at her, it seemed  
  
almost like a hundred in all.   
  
"You haven't had enough I see!" she shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
Lighting flew from her hands zapping the first  
  
wave. The second wave jumped on her and a brawl  
  
ensued.  
  
"You're in for a lot of pain!" she shouted.  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura's car raced through the  
  
traffic filled streets of Tokyo, several patrol cars from  
  
various precincts were responding to the downright  
  
chaos that was going on at the pier.  
  
"Tsumura what is going on out there?" Chief  
  
Ozaki's voice said through a cell phone pasted to  
  
Tsumura's dashboard.  
  
"Hard to say Chief, Jupiter was obviously  
  
involved, it looked like the Yakuza have brought out  
  
the heavy artilery."  
  
"I didn't know they had heavy artilery," Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"Obviously they didn't really want that to get  
  
out," Tsumura said.  
  
"Eh, of course not, all right, I have to ditch this  
  
charity ball, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Right Chief," Tsumura said and cut the  
  
connection.  
  
What has Jupiter gotten herself into? Tsumura  
  
thought.  
  
Jupiter gasped for air, bruised, her left arm a  
  
tad burned and about a hundred and fifty Yakuza men  
  
were lying unconcious around her.  
  
"I've had quite enough of this," she said. "You  
  
guys are all going to pay for that, big time."  
  
"You should have expected this," came a voice.   
  
Jupiter whirled to find the blonde in the sun glasses she  
  
had met before.  
  
"I didn't know they would go nuts."  
  
"They are fighting for their survival, you would  
  
be wise to be more careful."  
  
"I handled it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Look at you though," the figure said.   
  
"You weren't much help you know."  
  
"Wasn't I? They were going to blow up this  
  
entire pier. The yakuza owns this entire docking  
  
complex. They were going to blow it up and no doubt  
  
take you with it."  
  
"I could have survived."  
  
"Possibly," the figure said. "Fortunately we  
  
don't have to deal with that situation," the figure said. "I  
  
suggest you go, the police are going to be here."  
  
Sirens were approaching.  
  
"Took them, long enough," Jupiter said and  
  
leapt off, as pain shot through her.  
  
The police pulled up en masse and officers  
  
started closing off the scene. Chief Tsumura looked at  
  
the scene in near shock. The burning warehouse and  
  
the numerous yakuza men all lying unconcious made the  
  
scene look surreal.  
  
"Looks like they tried yet again to surprise  
  
Jupiter and failed," Captain Kamata said walking up.  
  
"Apparently so," Tsumura said. "This is getting  
  
dangerous."  
  
"For them yeah," Kamata said.  
  
"For everyone, if the Yakuza are willing to  
  
blow up buildings and send mobs of their men after  
  
Jupiter this could be a real bad situation."  
  
"You think they have anyone left?" Kamata  
  
asked.  
  
"That's a fair question," Tsumura said looking  
  
over the entire scene.  
  
Governor Morimoto shifted in his chair as he  
  
heard the news about the dockyard battle.  
  
"Jupiter has to stop this, the Yakuza need to be  
  
stopped to, but there needs to be some deal of control  
  
here."  
  
Chief Ozaki, clad in a suit rather than his usual  
  
uniform said nothing somewhat agreeing but also  
  
wishing Jupiter would finish the yakuza off for good.  
  
"Chief you and your men are to track down  
  
and stop Sailor Jupiter,"Morimoto said.  
  
"Stop Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
"Yes, stop her somehow, she's breaking the  
  
law. It is your duty to arrest her."  
  
"O...k," Ozaki said. "This is going to be fun.."  
  
"Don't get sarcastic Chief! Just do it!"  
  
Ozaki nodded hastily.  
  
"I'll get right on it," he said and headed out.  
  
Morimoto sighed.  
  
  
  
Lita winced as she waited for the pain to pass.   
  
She had hurried to bed to not arouse suspicion from  
  
her father as to what she had been doing. The typical, I  
  
got into a big fight now I have to avoid him noticing  
  
drill. Of course he was out cleaning up the mess she  
  
and the Yakuza hade made and wouldn't be home till  
  
later.  
  
Should I really keep this up? They're getting  
  
better at hurting me, and there are so many of them. I  
  
have to keep fighting even if hurts me. They must be  
  
stopped.   
  
She winced again but her exhaustion took over  
  
and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Lizzie, Serena, and Mina were sitting on a small  
  
stone wall on the edge of a park.  
  
"How about him?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nope," Lizzie said. "I know him, he's a jerk."  
  
"Him?" Serena asked pointing to another guy.  
  
"Nope, he's taken."  
  
"By who?" Mina asked.  
  
"Iria Romanova," Lizzie said.  
  
Mina growled.  
  
"I have to go practice," she said and hurried  
  
off.  
  
"That was unexpected," Lizzie said.  
  
"Not really," Serena said.  
  
Mina came racing back the way she can.  
  
"Guy with a sword, guy with a sword!" she  
  
shouted and kept running. Lizzie and Serena turned  
  
their heads and then jumped off the stone and followed  
  
Mina as Axseon raced through the park.   
  
"Eh.." Axseon said and blasted some nearby  
  
park goers. They fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
"Lizzie, you go call for help!" Serena shouted.   
  
"Me and Mina will distract him."  
  
"Who am I supposed to call for help!" Lizzie  
  
said.  
  
"Anyone!" Serena said.   
  
"Uh...right.." Lizzie said and hurried off in  
  
another direction.   
  
"Where did Mina..." Serena began to say  
  
before she was dragged into a bush.  
  
"Wahhh!" she shouted.  
  
"Theree's no time for that," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Transform."  
  
"Uh right," Serena said. Venus crouched  
  
behind a bush and aimed her finger.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack shot through the air. Axseon dodged  
  
it quickly and fired a sword blast towards the bushes.  
  
"Venus!" Serena shouted diving out of the way  
  
of the attack and scurrying off.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Venus  
  
said to herself leapt from the bushes. Axseon fired at  
  
her, she easily dodged his attacks. He charged  
  
forward.  
  
Uh oh he's figured out hand to hand is the best  
  
way to fight me. Oh well.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she fired the  
  
attack point blank into Axseon's face as he swung the  
  
energy sword into her. It crackled and she screeched  
  
in pain falling to the ground. Axseon flew back and  
  
slammed into the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped to the ground.  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Get em," Venus said wincing.  
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her sceptre.  
  
"No!" Axseon shouted and fired at her as he  
  
tried to stand up. Sailor Moon awkwardly avoided the  
  
attack and pulled off her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted.  
  
Axseon knocked the tiara into the park's pond.  
  
"No fair!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
Axseon charged at her.   
  
"Moon Sword!"  
  
"HAH!" Axseon shouted swinging his sword  
  
into her right hand. She screeched and dropped the  
  
sceptre.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"   
  
The golden attack shot along the ground as  
  
Venus was still lying in pain on it and hit Axseon in the  
  
legs. He fell to the ground wincing and rolled.  
  
A rose flew over his head.  
  
"Drat!" he shouted and jumped into the bushes  
  
as Tuxedo Mask landed on the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up wincing.   
  
Venus had managed to get to one knee.  
  
"That hurt....." she said.  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here," Sailor  
  
Moon said as she and Tuxedo Mask lifted her up.  
  
"My tiara's in the pond," Sailor Moon  
  
muttered. It was at that point that Sailor Mercury's  
  
head popped out of the water. The blue haired scout  
  
held Sailor Moon's tiara in one hand.  
  
"When did you get here?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Just now, I figured you were going to need  
  
this," Mercury said with a grin. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
"So..you failed?" Dr. Richter asked.  
  
"I had to leave sir," Axseon said. "The scouts  
  
converged more quickly then I expected them to."  
  
"Maybe you are correct, but you didn't collect  
  
any energy," Dr. Richter said.  
  
"No, I had only managed to incapacitate the  
  
people, but before I could drain the energy...."  
  
"Perhaps we should employ a new  
  
strategy...drain some of their energy at first....that  
  
should cause them to slow down and make them easier  
  
targets. Then if the Sailor Scouts show up, we'll have  
  
something to work with."  
  
"Yes sir," Axseon said.  
  
  
  
Mina woke up woozily. The sword attack she  
  
had taken didn't really cause her much pain but it had  
  
drained her energy immensely. By now she had  
  
recovered, but had a relatively eventful bunch of  
  
nightmares the night before. Still after twelve hours of  
  
sleep she was ready to go.  
  
She bounced out of bed.   
  
"Yesterday was bad, but today will be good!"  
  
She shouted and hurried out.  
  
Artemis glanced up from the window sill he  
  
was sleeping on and just sighed.  
  
  
  
When Lita awoke, her father was asleep  
  
waiting for night shift duty later that night. She winced  
  
as she replaced the bandage around her barely burned  
  
left arm and put on a long sleeved shirt to cover up the  
  
wound. The pain had begun to go away but she didn't  
  
feel that good, still it was either get moving or keep  
  
sleeping and she didn't want to sit still any longer. She  
  
headed out wondering how long she could keep  
  
arriving in the night beaten up before her father knew  
  
something was going on.  
  
  
  
Chad and Rick walked up to the Raye's shrine.   
  
The two slid the door open to Raye's room.  
  
"Raye! It's time to make your decision," they  
  
said in unison. The room was empty. They glanced at  
  
each other.   
  
"That's annoying," Rick said.  
  
Chad nodded.  
  
A few blocks away at a restaurant.  
  
"So what do I do?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hmm....that's a tough one....I don't know,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten yourself into this  
  
mess in the first place," Serena said.  
  
"Ya think?" Raye muttered sarcastically. "But  
  
it's love. And love is blind or something...or.."  
  
"Raye, it's really up to you. You have to  
  
decide yourself. We don't have the answers," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Yep, it's your problem," Serena said.  
  
"I'm surprised, I thought you two would love  
  
the chance to give me advice," Raye said.  
  
"Not when the stakes are this high," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah....I'm not touching this one," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I like both of them. If I had dumped one of  
  
them earlier, they still would have been hurt," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Probably....but now..it'll hurt more," Lita said.  
  
"Uh huh," Serena said.  
  
"I know," Raye admitted. "That's why it's so  
  
hard for me. I'll see you later," she said and walked  
  
out.  
  
"Hmm.....I'd never want to be in her shoes,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Me neither," Lita said.  
  
"So...when's your date with Steve?" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Six....he's taking me to this French  
  
restaurant," Lita said.  
  
"Really? Steve is?"  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Don't try and sound so  
  
surprised. We'll figure this relationship out yet."  
  
"Uh huh....I'm sure you will," Serena said  
  
skeptically.  
  
"So when are you and Darien going to the  
  
mall?"  
  
"Five....I can't wait....I am determined the  
  
spend the whole summer with him," Serena said.  
  
"When you're not fighting off our latest enemy  
  
of course, right?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh..right," Serena said. "Of course you  
  
know..Lita..maybe this is your chance to really take  
  
charge."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...sure....maybe you should be the leader  
  
for a while," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..you're just trying to get rid of the  
  
workload," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, and I intend to put a lot of effort into  
  
doing so," Serena said.   
  
Lita laughed. Serena did too.  
  
"We're leaving now!" Mike's mother said, as  
  
she, his father, and his sister walked out the door of the  
  
house.  
  
"Uh...bye!" Mike shouted back. He heard the  
  
car rev up and back out of the driveway, and then  
  
move down the street. He picked up the phone and  
  
dialed quickly.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it!" A rejuvenated Mina shouted  
  
leaping off of a couch, doing a handspring and landing  
  
next to the phone sitting on a table. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Mina, it's Mike."  
  
"Mike....where have you been?"  
  
"Mina....I'm sorry. It's my sister...she's back,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"What?" Mina said in shock.  
  
"Yes, it's true...that's why..I haven't been able  
  
to talk to you till now."  
  
"Your sister...then that means...."  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to see you for a  
  
while."  
  
"No...I won't let her get in the way!" Mina said  
  
with determination.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've had enough of this, she can't hold you  
  
back like this," Mina said. "I will not allow my pursuit  
  
of love to be stopped!"  
  
"Mina...don't...please," Mike said.  
  
"I'm coming over there and I'm going to wait  
  
and then I'm going to have a little talk with your sister."  
  
"No...Mina...I don't think you understand what  
  
you're saying."  
  
"Just try and stop me Mike," Mina said and  
  
hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm going to give her the bawling out of a  
  
lifetime. How dare she stand between the forces of  
  
love," Mina said and stormed out the door.  
  
"I hope she isn't going to do something crazy,"  
  
Artemis muttered looking up.  
  
When Raye reached the top of the temple steps  
  
and saw Rick and Chad sitting there, she stopped a  
  
second and thought about whether she should turn and  
  
run for it, but then she kept going and soon stood in  
  
front of them.  
  
"Uh...hi," she said.  
  
"Raye...it's time for you to make a decision,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yeah...we can't keep going this way..it's  
  
either him or me," Chad said.  
  
"Uh..." Raye said and tensed.  
  
"Well?" the two said.  
  
"Don't pressure me," Raye said. "I need more  
  
time. Give me a day."  
  
Chad and Rick glanced at each other.  
  
"Fine," Rick said.  
  
"You got it," Chad said.  
  
"One day," The two said in unison. "That's it."  
  
"Now leave me alone," Raye said and walked  
  
into her room.  
  
"Uh..Mina...please...this isn't the way to do  
  
this," Mike said as Mina sat in his room.  
  
"Mike..we have to confront her," Mina said.  
  
"But Mina..she's strong and dangerous...she's  
  
practically insane."  
  
"I don't care...your the only boyfriend I ever  
  
had and I'm not about to lose you," Mina said a  
  
teardrop forming in one of her eyes.  
  
"Uh...but..Mina..I'm only doing this for your  
  
own good, my sister could..."  
  
"Mike...I'll be fine," Mina said.  
  
"I don't think so," Mike said.  
  
"You underestimate the ability of a girl who has  
  
felt the arrow of cupid and now has liquid love flowing  
  
through her bloodstream," Mina said.  
  
"Liquid love?" Mike asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't expect you to understand,"  
  
Mina said with some indignance.  
  
"Ehh...I'm glad I don't," Mike said.  
  
There was the sound of a car pulling into the  
  
driveway.  
  
"They're back," Mike said.  
  
"It's about time," Mina said and headed for the  
  
door.  
  
"I can't let you do that Mina," Mike said  
  
sorrowfully.  
  
"We're home!" Mike's mother shouted as she  
  
opened the door.  
  
"Mike! Where are you? You louse!" Mike's  
  
father shouted.  
  
"Uh...I'm right here," Mike said appearing at  
  
the top of the stairs.  
  
"Anything happen while we were gone?"  
  
Mike's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Mike's sister asked with a sinister  
  
grin she quickly got rid of before her parents could see.  
  
"No...no...nothing at all...nothing you need to  
  
know about..." Mike said nervously.  
  
Meanwhile, Mina, now bound and gagged on  
  
Mike's floor was more than annoyed.  
  
When I get free I'm going to kick some serious  
  
Leslie butt, the only question is whether I beat up Mike  
  
or his sister first. She thought and struggled.  
  
"Isn't this place wonderful?" Serena asked as  
  
she and Darien wandered through the hallways of one  
  
of Tokyo's many malls.  
  
"Sure it is," Darien said.  
  
"There are just so many places to go, I could  
  
spend days here," Serena said.   
  
"Let's just keep it to a few hours okay?"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Sure..Darien," Serena said.   
  
At a snazzy french restaurant.  
  
"Hmm..." Steve said looking over the menu.  
  
"What?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well...I just...don't know...I've never had this  
  
kind of food before," he said.  
  
"To be honest, I haven't either. My last  
  
boyfriend was nice to me, until he dumped me....that  
  
pompous jerk, but...he didn't take me anywhere like  
  
this," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..." Steve said.  
  
"I think I'll have the filet mignon," Lita said.  
  
"Uh...I'll eat it too, that way if it get's us sick at  
  
least we can share the hospital experience," Steve said  
  
and began to laugh.  
  
"I assure you sir, the food here will not get you  
  
sick," A waiter said arrogantly appearing out of  
  
nowhere.  
  
"Uh....sorry..I was just joking around," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Yes sir, you were," the waiter said and walked  
  
off.  
  
"That's a little spooky," Steve said.  
  
"Uh..yeah," Lita said. Hopefully that's the only  
  
problems we'll have tonight. I so hope this works out.  
  
"Mina, I'm sorry, I'll let you go in a minute..but  
  
you have to promise me you won't go after my sister,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
Mina shook her head.  
  
"Come on Mina...there's nothing I can do  
  
about this," Mike said.  
  
Mina just glared at him.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Hey Mike..wanna...what's this...you've got  
  
your girlfriend tied up on the floor? That's interesting,"  
  
his father said.  
  
"Oh...uh we were just....acting out a scene in  
  
this play we were in...." Mike said nervously.  
  
"Oh....you mean at school?"  
  
"Uh yeah..we didn't do it right the first time we  
  
practiced...so we just wanted to see if we could  
  
now...ahem..." Mike said.  
  
"Right, I gotcha," Mike's father said. "Why  
  
don't you untie her now and take her down to meet  
  
your sister...I'm sure they'd like to meet each other."  
  
"Uh....yeah.....right," Mike said and practically  
  
feinted as his father closed the door.  
  
Kids these days. kidnaping his own girlfriend?   
  
"Okay...that's the last of them," Mike said  
  
untying the ropes. Mina slapped him.  
  
"I...know..I deserved that," Mike said.  
  
"You're right you did!" Mina shouted.   
  
Andrew arrived home from work to find Lizzie  
  
standing in the middle of the apartment they shared  
  
playing her violin. Even at her age she was incredibly  
  
good with the instrument. Despite his entrance she kept  
  
up her concentration.   
  
The two siblings shared an apartment largely  
  
because their parents lived out in the country, but in  
  
order to get a better education they had allowed the  
  
two to move to Tokyo in order to attend school there.   
  
Andrew of course kept close watch over his sister  
  
when he could, and so far the arrangement had worked  
  
well.  
  
Lizzie finished up her piece.  
  
"How was work?" she asked.  
  
"The usual, fun but low-paying," Andrew said  
  
sighing.  
  
Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"Can't ya get a better one?"  
  
"All the better ones require more time then I've  
  
got, my grades are already slipping slightly," Andrew  
  
said.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said.   
  
"Yep, I'm stuck at this rate I'll make it to  
  
medical school when I'm thirty," Andrew said.  
  
"Maybe once you graduate from college ya can  
  
get a better job," Lizzie said.  
  
"Maybe," Andrew said, his tone betraying his  
  
lack of hope.  
  
"Just don't give up," she said.  
  
"I won't," Andrew said.  
  
"How's Rita doing?"  
  
"I don't know, she's off in some desert or  
  
something, I don't know what she's doing."  
  
"Hmm..I'm sure she's having fun."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Lizzie began playing the violin again.   
  
Andrew leafed through a magazine briefly  
  
pausing at the page that read "Join the SDF, earn  
  
money for College, defend your country." but quickly  
  
moved on.  
  
Like that's going to ever happen. thought to  
  
himself.  
  
  
  
"Dinner is served," the waiter said and laid a  
  
plate in front of both Steve and Lita.  
  
"This looks good," Steve said.  
  
"Smells good too," Lita said. Steve moved to  
  
dig in and then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hmm..I guess I'm supposed to show some  
  
edicate her aren't I?" he asked.  
  
"Fraid so," Lita said. Steve took his knife and  
  
began to cut the filet mignon into sections...he then  
  
stuck a fork into the first section, it didn't come out  
  
easily..  
  
"Hey..it's not totally cut..stinking thing," Steve  
  
said. He stuck the knife into the rest of the filet and  
  
pulled with his fork, a small piece of mignon bounced  
  
up, over Lita's head and bounced off the head of a man  
  
sitting behind them.  
  
"Who did that?" The man said whirling around  
  
and standing.  
  
"Hey...calm down.." Lita said.  
  
"Did you do that?" he said angrily.  
  
"No," Lita said.  
  
"Hmm...you're probably lying. I'll have you all  
  
know I'm a very important man! Now! Admit it! Who  
  
did it!" the guy said.  
  
"He did!" someone said and pointed at Steve.  
  
"Yeah," Several more said.  
  
"Hey..lay off, he's only a kid," someone else  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah...."   
  
"I'm not going to lay off...how dare he assault  
  
me with his food," the man said.  
  
"Throw him out!" someone shouted.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Someone else shouted, and  
  
to Lita and Steve's shock, a bunch of well dressed  
  
businessmen, soon were all standing, on either side of  
  
their restaurant angrily shouting at each other. Then a  
  
punch was thrown, then another, and soon the entire  
  
restaurant was filled with civilized society duking it out.   
  
Lita and Steve just continued to watch in complete  
  
surprise.  
  
"So this is the Mina I've heard about," Mike's  
  
sister said cordially as the four Leslie's and Mina sat in  
  
the living room.  
  
Mina was caught off guard. She must be trying  
  
to keep this act up in front of her parents. But if I don't  
  
act nice, her parents will think I'm rude.  
  
"Uh...yeah...here I am," Mina said.  
  
"Well...I hope you and Mike are getting along,"  
  
the sister said.  
  
"Uh....yes, except for a few times here and  
  
there," Mina said and shot a glance at Mike. He smiled  
  
nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't want anything to happen to break  
  
you two up, you're such a cute couple," his sister said.  
  
"Uh...we like to think so," Mina said. She is so  
  
evil. Or then again..what if Mike's wrong about her..I  
  
mean I've never seen her act like he described it.   
  
Maybe's he just exaggerating.  
  
"Do you like this dress?" Serena said emerging  
  
from a dressing room. It was bright pink.  
  
"A bit bright isn't it?" Darien said.  
  
"Well...that's point," Serena said.  
  
"Are you trying to make sure you can be seen  
  
in the dark," Darien said with a grin.  
  
"No, now what do you really think?"  
  
"Uh..it's nice..Serena..it's really not the clothes  
  
you wear that I'm attracted to.." Darien said.  
  
"Now you tell me," Serena snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know how much money I've spent  
  
trying to have an appealing outfit?"  
  
"I always thought you looked cutest in your  
  
school uniform to be perfectly honest," Darien said.  
  
"The one I got for free," Serena said and  
  
moaned. "I'll be back out in a minute.." she reentered  
  
the dressing room and came out in the clothes she was  
  
wearing originally.   
  
"I'm buying the dress anyway..maybe Andrew  
  
will appreciate it," She said.  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
"Say..Darien..that's the first time I've seen you  
  
smile tonight. You really haven't been yourself  
  
tonight..for that matter...in a while...what's the deal?"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"It's nothing Serena," Darien said.  
  
"There you go again with that nothing...I think  
  
it's time..."  
  
They heard a shout, then another one...  
  
"Either the buildings on fire or.." Serena said.  
  
"Our services are needed," Darien said.  
  
"Come on," Serena said and pulled him into the  
  
dressing room.  
  
"Serena..I'm not supposed to be in here.."  
  
"It's an emergency.." Serena said.  
  
Fortunately there was no security camera in the  
  
room, and the two were able to pull out their  
  
transformation items quickly.  
  
"Puny humans!" Axseon said and blasted  
  
another with his hands. They scattered, but fell to the  
  
ground as their energy was partially drained. Many of  
  
them had enough energy to crawl, but little else.  
  
"Yes this is a much easier to do it," he said and  
  
continued on, blasting more as he did so.  
  
"I've had enough of you pal!" came a female  
  
voice. Axseon looked up to see Sailor Moon standing  
  
there.  
  
"Well...if it isn't you again..ready to finish what  
  
we started?" Axseon asked.  
  
A rose smashed into the ground. Tuxedo  
  
Mask stood next to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh...so it's the two of you...no...I will not fight  
  
you today," he said and hurried into the crowd.  
  
"After him!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. The two  
  
heroes took off at a run. They couldn't jump because  
  
of the mall ceiling. The crowd of people still conscious  
  
and now in a panic, blocked their way. Axseon  
  
cleared a path with another blast of energy and soon  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Great..he's gone," Sailor Moon said amongst  
  
the amazed crowd. "Thanks a lot for getting in the way  
  
people!"  
  
"Calm down Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I don't have to calm down, they were  
  
interfering in a Sailor Scout operation, they should get a  
  
fine or something."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But I'm angry," Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"Say..I wonder why he didn't just vanish,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"It probably takes energy to do it," Sailor  
  
Moon said. "But I'm mad, the guy shows up and we  
  
can't even fight a battle..and now..look..we've got  
  
people with drained energy here..and no way to get it  
  
back."  
  
"Hmm..you're right.." Tuxedo Mask said as  
  
people were still moaning amidst their loss of energy.  
  
  
  
Hours later, D.V. Patterson was standing on  
  
the platform that was built on the top of his house  
  
leaning against the rail that ran around the platform's  
  
perimeter. Artemis sat on the rail next to them.  
  
"So...he's still got their energy..." Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, Patterson...did I ever explain to you what  
  
it is that they're actually drawing out?" Artemis said.  
  
"Must have missed that lecture."  
  
"Well...basically..it's what you'd expect..at  
  
least in most of the cases..the energy taken is pure  
  
body energy..the stuff you get from eating, sleeping.   
  
It's a physical substance. People like the negaverse are  
  
able to harness this energy in another form, which gives  
  
them power. The good news, is that given rest, the  
  
humans hit will recover after some rest," Artemis said.  
  
"That makes sense," Patterson said. "It also  
  
means that the negaverse essentially has an unlimited  
  
supply of power if it can harness it."  
  
"If they took over the world and enslaved  
  
humanity, they would become more powerful then we  
  
could imagine," Artemis said. "But as to other  
  
matters..we've got an elusive enemy growing  
  
stronger...and now..three of our Sailor Scouts are  
  
distracted. It doesn't look good. What do you think  
  
our chances are?"  
  
"I have no clue. Love is such a burden isn't  
  
it?" Patterson replied.  
  
"It can be, but it does more good than harm."  
  
"Does it really Artemis?" Patterson said.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I don't. That's why I was asking you?"  
  
"Patterson, love is a complex thing."  
  
"Well..duh...that's why I don't get  
  
involved....love and war are a dangerous mix."  
  
"In the wrong circumstances...yes...they  
  
are..let's just hope that these aren't the wrong  
  
circumstances, or the scouts may be in trouble,"  
  
Artemis said. "But then again Patterson, it's love that  
  
keeps those girls going."  
  
"Point taken," Patterson said.  
  
It midnight. While Raye slept in the room  
  
below. Rick crept along the roof top of the temple.   
  
If I appear in her dreams, maybe she'll see it as  
  
a sign of good luck. He thought and hung down over a  
  
window. He glanced into see Raye fast asleep.   
  
She looks peaceful. He thought.   
  
"Rick Fujimori......" he whispered..quietly. She  
  
didn't stir.   
  
"Rick is here for you," he whispered.  
  
"Rick is the only choice," he whispered. She  
  
didn't look like she was waking.  
  
This is such a devious and yet great plan.  
  
"Ah hah," came a voice above him, and before  
  
he knew it he was flung off the roof, landing in a pile of  
  
bushes below Rick looked up to see Chad standing  
  
there.  
  
"Heh heh...that was pretty slick Fujimori, in  
  
fact, I think I'll try it," Chad said and hung down.  
  
"Chad is the man," he whispered.  
  
"You want Chad," he added.  
  
"Chad is the only one," he whispered again.   
  
Then suddenly he was flung off the roof, landing next to  
  
where Rick had landed.  
  
"Heh heh.....look at you two idiots..." Raye's  
  
grandfather said appearing on the rooftop.   
  
Chad and Rick glanced at each other, still  
  
smarting from their falls.  
  
"Who's there?" Raye shouted from her room.  
  
"Nobody!" Rick, Chad, and her grandfather  
  
shouted.  
  
"That...was a stupid thing to do," Rick said in  
  
realization a second later.  
  
"I will agree with you there," Chad said.  
  
"Ehh...your fault," Raye's grandfather said.  
  
"What's going on?" Raye said appearing in  
  
front of them.  
  
"Rick...this calls for desperate measures," Chad  
  
whispered.  
  
"Wha.." Rick said.  
  
Chad kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rick shouted.  
  
"I'm the faerie of the forest," Chad said and  
  
began to start dancing around.  
  
"What...the..." Rick said.  
  
"Make her think it's a dream," Chad  
  
whispered.  
  
"Oh..." Rick said.  
  
"Hey.....how you doing...I'm the ghost of  
  
Christmas past..would you like to apply a credit card?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
Raye looked on in shock.  
  
"Heh heh..this is so..funny..." Grandfather said  
  
from the roof.  
  
"Grandpa? What are you doing up there?"  
  
Raye asked.  
  
"Um.....feeding the fish!" Grandfather said.   
  
"The roof fish!"   
  
"This is all a dream," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah... a dream...go back to bed..." Rick  
  
said.  
  
"A dream..yeah," her grandfather said.  
  
"It doesn't feel like a dream," Raye said. "I'm  
  
awfully awake for it to be a dream."  
  
"Like we would be acting so weirdly if it  
  
wasn't?" Chad asked.  
  
"He kissed me for crying out loud," Rick said.  
  
"Oh..I see...so if I kick you right now, it won't  
  
hurt!" Raye said and leapt at Rick.  
  
"Ahh..." Rick said and ducked.  
  
"Heh....good night.......you weirdos, and  
  
Grandpa get off the roof!" Raye shouted and headed  
  
back to her room.  
  
"Hmm...this didn't go well," Rick muttered.  
  
"Men around the world must learn from our  
  
mistakes tonight," Chad said.  
  
"Will you two morons get out of here before  
  
we get into any more trouble?" Grandfather muttered. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
  
  
"So..Axseon..your mission was a partial  
  
success..you did manage to get some energy, before  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask showed up?" Dr.  
  
Richter asked.  
  
"Meddling kids," Axseon muttered. "Yes, I  
  
was able to do that sir."  
  
"Hmm...this energy should be enough to create  
  
a second warrior, and this one will be a doozy," Dr.  
  
Richter said.  
  
"Yes sir," Axseon said.  
  
"Ehh...show a little more enthusiasm. We're  
  
well on the way to being rulers of the world," Dr.  
  
Richter said and began to laugh. Axseon hesitated, but  
  
then joined in.  
  
Sailor Jupiter crept along a rooftop carefully  
  
staring down at a truck backing towards yet another  
  
warehouse.  
  
No more blatant jumping into their midst stuff.  
  
I'm going to sneak attack. She thought.  
  
"Stop," came a voice.  
  
She whirled. The blonde figure crouched  
  
nearby.  
  
"Why?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Because this is a decoy, yes you'll find a nice  
  
supply of contraband material, but the real target is two  
  
blocks up."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I've helped you before."  
  
"You helped me once as much as I can tell."  
  
"Look, if I wanted to mess with you I would  
  
have, I was able to sneak up here without you noticing  
  
wasn't I?"  
  
Jupiter had to admit the figure's logic made  
  
sense.  
  
"Ok, lead the way," Jupiter said. The figure  
  
nodded.  
  
Back at Tokyo Metropolitan Police  
  
Headquarters, Chief Ozaki stood in front of a map of  
  
the city of Tokyo, displayed on it were numerous  
  
markings displaying yakuza territory and where Jupiter  
  
had struck. Deputy Chief Tsumura was staring at a  
  
computer data screen in the room. Numerous others  
  
officers were milling about waiting for the briefing to  
  
begin. Section Chief Nijo walked in and nodded to the  
  
group.  
  
"My apologies for being late," he said. Nijo  
  
was the head of the organized crime unit for the  
  
TMPD, a job Tsumura had largely assumed unofficially,  
  
but it was still Nijo running most of the operations.   
  
Ozaki shot a glance at Nijo wondering what would  
  
have kept his subordinate from a high level briefing.   
  
Nijo was still wearing his stetson hat, and a suit that  
  
made him look more like a private eye then a police  
  
officer.  
  
"Nijo, what kept you?" Tsumura asked.  
  
"Stuff," Nijo replied.  
  
Tsumura glared at him. Ozaki did the same but  
  
started the briefing anyway.  
  
"Look, it's very simple, the Governor wants  
  
Sailor Jupiter to stop these attacks, and we have to  
  
track her down. I don't really want to arrest her, but if  
  
she keeps this up we're kinda obligated."  
  
"How exactly are we supposed to stop her?"  
  
one of the officers asked.  
  
"There must be someway to do it," Sergeant  
  
Kino said. "I mean she can't be invincible."  
  
He of course had no idea he was describing his  
  
own daughter.  
  
"I am hoping strongly that if we catch up to her,  
  
Jupiter will realize the seriousness of the situation and  
  
back off," Tsumura said.  
  
"Or we may just have to take the tazer to her,"  
  
Nijo said.  
  
Ozaki wondered how Nijo had ever risen so  
  
high in the department. He answered himself know that  
  
of course it was because Nijo was very good at what  
  
he did, but a very annoying person to work with.   
  
"As much as I hate to do it we're going to need  
  
to set up a task force," Ozaki said. The door opened  
  
and a young officer with aquamarine hair trailing down  
  
into a ponytail slung over her shoulder hurried in.   
  
Lieutenant Shinobu Ozaki, the Chief's daughter looked  
  
around uncertainly.  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?" Chief Ozaki asked able  
  
to keep decorum.  
  
"Sir, it just came in, Sailor Jupiter attacked a  
  
yakuza shipment of drugs. It's a mess, there are  
  
bodies and cocaine lying everywhere!"  
  
"The briefing's going to have to wait," Chief  
  
Ozaki said. "Let's go!"   
  
The room soon cleared.  
  
  
  
At Darien's apartment.  
  
"Steve started a brawl at a french restaurant?   
  
That's hilarious!" Serena said and began laughing.  
  
"Not to them. You know how they've been  
  
trying to capture a romantic spirit," Darien said.  
  
"Well...yeah..but it's so funny...." Serena said  
  
and kept laughing.  
  
"So it is," Darien said and laughed too. "Still,"  
  
he said after stopping several seconds later. "You  
  
probably should be careful about what you say around  
  
Lita."  
  
"Yeah...I should...so...what..are we going to do  
  
today?" Serena asked joyfully.  
  
"I thought we could..."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Just a sec," Darien said and moved to the  
  
door. He opened it and to his surprise saw a girl about  
  
his height with dark black hair standing there. She  
  
immediately hugged him.  
  
"Surprise Darien!" she shouted.  
  
"Uh....oh," Darien said. "Ellie..what are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Serena shouted  
  
appearing behind Darien.  
  
"Darien...who is this...a little sister? I didn't  
  
think you had any family," Ellie said.  
  
"Little sister! I'm his girlfriend!" Serena  
  
shouted.  
  
"She's cute, children and their imaginations,"  
  
Ellie said.  
  
"I'll child you!" Serena said marching up.  
  
"Girls, girls," Darien said separating himself  
  
from Ellie. "Uh...this is an awfully awkward situation  
  
here..and...I think we need to sit down and talk."  
  
"Talk? Yes...you need to tell me how things  
  
have been since you got back here!" Ellie said and  
  
hugged him again.  
  
"Quit hugging him!" Serena shouted.  
  
"I can do what I want little girl...I'm his real  
  
girlfriend," Ellie said.  
  
"You are not!" Serena said and dashed out the  
  
door.  
  
"Serena!" Darien shouted. Serena, now  
  
weeping rushed away.  
  
"What's her problem Darien?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No time to explain!" Darien said and rushed  
  
after Serena.  
  
"What? Where are you going? Darien!" Ellie  
  
shouted and followed.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Well?" Chad and Rick asked in unison as  
  
Raye emerged from her room. She looked up.  
  
"Despite the fact I was sleeping peacefully until  
  
you woke me up at midnight" Raye began. The two  
  
both smiled nervously. "I spent the rest of the night  
  
tossing and turning, trying to figure out what to do? I  
  
still don't have an answer. I like you both too much,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Chad said.  
  
"So am I," Rick said.  
  
"Raye, Chad and I foresaw this and we both  
  
agreed that we can't accept both of us being your  
  
boyfriends, so neither of us will be," Rick said.  
  
"That's right, I'm sorry, but how could we have  
  
a girlfriend who can't choose between us," Chad said.   
  
"You're both dumping me?" Raye said in  
  
shock.  
  
"Sorry," they both said and walked off. Chad  
  
to his room. Rick to the steps that lead away from the  
  
temple. Raye stood there. A cold wind blew around  
  
her ruffling her clothing, then she sank to the ground  
  
and began to sob.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" Darien shouted. Serena  
  
stopped her running and turned to him, her face wet  
  
with tears.  
  
"Darien! Who is she?" Serena cried.  
  
"I think a more important question is who are  
  
you?" Ellie asked running up next to Darien and  
  
holding his arm.  
  
"Get away from him!" Serena said and  
  
smacked Ellie in the face. Ellie stepped back.  
  
"You little brat!" she shouted.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Darien shouted. "Ellie, this  
  
is Serena, my girlfriend."  
  
"What? I'm your girlfriend!" Ellie shouted.  
  
"No...you're not," Darien said.  
  
Serena's face began to brighten.  
  
"She's not," Serena said and sniffled.  
  
"I'M NOT!" Ellie shouted.  
  
"Ellie, you're an old friend of mine. A good  
  
friend, but you're not my girlfriend," Darien said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this brat when  
  
you were living with me?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Living with him!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Serena, this is the friend I was helping in  
  
America," Serena said.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Serena said. "WHAT!? HER!"  
  
she yelled.  
  
"Uh...I didn't want to upset you," Darien said.   
  
"But nothing happened?"  
  
"What do you mean nothing happened?" Ellie  
  
said.  
  
"Ellie, you know nothing happened," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Darien are you sick....I thought you should  
  
have a clear memory," Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie, I think you're deluding yourself," Darien  
  
said. Serena, still sobbing ran off again.  
  
"Serena!" Darien said and moved to follow.  
  
"Where are you going Darien?" Ellie said and  
  
grabbed him.  
  
"Ellie let go."  
  
"Hey....I know you were just trying to get her  
  
to stop crying..now let's quit the games," Ellie said.  
  
"You don't understand," Darien said and  
  
pulled free, running back down the street.  
  
  
  
Jupiter grinned as another pile of cocaine  
  
exploded as lightning shot through it.   
  
"You really should get out of here," her  
  
benefactor said.  
  
"What am I supposed to call you anyway?"  
  
"Since you insist on a name, just call me C."  
  
"C?"  
  
"C."  
  
Sirens approached.  
  
"I have no intention of staying any longer," C  
  
said and walked off. Jupiter figured there was no point  
  
in following.   
  
The last pile of cocaine exploded. Police cars  
  
pulled up all around her.  
  
"Jupiter! You have to stop this!" Ozaki  
  
shouted climbing out of his car.  
  
"No way," Jupiter said.  
  
"You're breaking the law," Ozaki said.  
  
"They're breaking the law," Jupiter said.  
  
"Jupiter! Be reasonable, look at this place,"  
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"I am being reasonable," Jupiter said.  
  
"We have been ordered to stop you," Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"Good luck," Jupiter said. "I don't want to fight  
  
you guys."  
  
"We don't want to fight you, how about giving  
  
this up before it gets any more serious?" Tsumura  
  
asked.  
  
"That's not happening," Jupiter said.  
  
The group all watched in surprise as Section  
  
Chief Nijo had slipped behind Jupiter and was creeping  
  
up behind her, a pair of handcuffs in hand. Ozaki  
  
briefly thought about trying to stop Nijo but realized  
  
there was no time. Nijo pounced the cuffs snapping  
  
onto Jupiter's right wrist. She spun in surprise, but  
  
Nijo was fast and grabbed her left wrist snapping it into  
  
the cuff's as well.  
  
Jupiter kicked him in the chest. He stepped  
  
back.  
  
"Moron," she shouted head butting him to the  
  
ground. Her superstrength pulled the cuffs apart. She  
  
leapt onto a roof.  
  
"Don't try that again!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
Jupiter knew Ozaki wasn't that dumb, she  
  
suspected that the person who jumped her was being  
  
overzealous, still it was awfully annoying. Now she had  
  
to deal with the Yakuza and the police and she didn't  
  
relish the idea.  
  
  
  
Hmmm..what do I do about Mike's sister?   
  
Mina thought. Can't kill her...then I'd be charged with  
  
murder. That would not help our relationship.   
  
Hmm...maybe I could get her institutionalized....no what  
  
proof would I have? Hmm...maybe if I saved her  
  
life...she'd be forever indebted to me....naw..too  
  
risky...and I may not be able to follow through with the  
  
saving part. Oh it's hopeless. But maybe she's  
  
okay..maybe I'm exaggerating. She seemed fine a few  
  
nights ago.  
  
"Well..well..well look what we have here?"  
  
came a sinister familiar voice. Mina looked up to see  
  
Mike's sister standing there. "You want Mike don't  
  
you?"   
  
So much for my theory about her being all right.   
  
Mina thought.  
  
"Uh..yeah..." Mina said.  
  
"He's a good catch," Lara said. "I'm sure he'll  
  
make you happy."  
  
Lara stared at her, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Though if I were you, I wouldn't take the  
  
trouble, you might get hurt going after someone like  
  
Mike?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just wouldn't want to see you hurt, that's all,"  
  
Lara said with a smile and walked down the street.  
  
"What do you mean!" Mina yelled after her.  
  
Lara just laughed.   
  
"That was dumb," Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"Really dumb," Chief Tsumura said.  
  
"Hey, if we could have stopped her that would  
  
have been it," Nijo replied.  
  
"She probably thinks we were trying to trick  
  
her or something," Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"It's not going to make her any more  
  
cooperative," Tsumura said.  
  
"She wasn't cooperative," Nijo said. "ok I'll  
  
tone it down a bit, but she doesn't seem like she's in a  
  
mood to deal."  
  
"You have a point," Ozaki said.  
  
"Still, the best way to end this is to convince  
  
Jupiter to just give up, not take her down by force if  
  
such a thing is possible," Tsumura said.  
  
"I'm sure we can do it, but it'll probably hurt,"  
  
Ozaki said. "Anyway, Tsumura I want you to head up  
  
the task force, Nijo, you join up with him. I also want  
  
you to pick a bunch of good officers to help out."  
  
Tsumura nodded.  
  
"Yes sir," Nijo said.  
  
"That's a plan."  
  
"So uh you really took care of that guy didn't  
  
ya?" Steve asked over the phone.  
  
"Yes yes, I had to," Lita replied. "Anyway you  
  
going to be ready for the orchestra tonight?"  
  
"Yep, I'll be ready, I got my t-shirt with the tie  
  
painted onto it all set," Steve said.  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
"Don't you dare," she said.  
  
"I know I know," Steve said. "I'll pick ya up in  
  
a couple hours."  
  
"See ya then."  
  
Lita hung up.  
  
Her father walked into the room.  
  
"I hate briefings during the day, I don't get any  
  
sleep," he muttered. "You should have seen it today  
  
we all went to see what Jupiter was doing."  
  
"Oh?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chief Nijo isn't going to try sneaking up  
  
on her again."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Her father explained what she already knew.  
  
"That was kinda dumb, doesn't Jupiter have a  
  
reputation for beating people up?"   
  
"That's what I thought," her father said and  
  
chuckled. "Ah well, Nijo's a jerk anyway, he had it  
  
coming."  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
  
  
"So...I had a little talk with your girlfriend  
  
Michael," Lara Leslie said poking her head in the door  
  
of Mike's room.  
  
"You didn't kill her did you?" Mike muttered.  
  
"What? Do I sense sarcasm? I suggest you  
  
change your tone," Lara said. "You are speaking to  
  
your elder sister. Anyway...she actually intends to fight  
  
for you. I must say it is a bother to have to pound her  
  
into the ground, but...what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"How about leaving both of us alone?"  
  
"Oh...but what would that accomplish my dear  
  
Michael?" Lara said with a grin and left.  
  
What do I do now? Mike wondered.  
  
Lizzie Tillman was lying on a couch when her  
  
brother walked in.  
  
"Lizzie why aren't you headed to the concert?"  
  
"Don't feel like it, I don't want to go alone,"  
  
Lizzie said.  
  
"Aw come on, you've been waiting for this for  
  
a long time. Isn't it one of your favorite violinists playing  
  
with the orchestra?" Andrew said.  
  
"I know, but still, I'd just be lonely," Lizzie  
  
said. "And no I don't want you to go with me, that  
  
would just be silly."  
  
Andrew shrugged. There was a knock at the  
  
door.  
  
"I'll get it," Lizzie muttered dejectedly and  
  
opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a girl  
  
her age, with dark hair tied back in a ponytail, but also  
  
two blades of hair jutting out from either side of her  
  
face.  
  
"Ayeka Mizuno?" Lizzie said in shock.  
  
"Hi ya Lizzie," Ayeka said.  
  
"I haven't seen you since.."  
  
"Since elementary school, yes, it's not that long  
  
ago," Ayeka said with a grin.  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?"  
  
"My father and mother both got transferred to  
  
SDF headquarters so I live here now on the other side  
  
of the city, but I heard you were around so I thought  
  
I'd see ya."  
  
"It's good to see you Ayeka, come on in."  
  
Andrew poked his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Andrew, you remember Ayeka right?"  
  
"Oh Ayeka, yes, how's your folks?"  
  
"Still going off on secret missions all the time,"  
  
Ayeka said cheerfully, as if it was not the least out of  
  
the ordinary.  
  
"Good to hear," Andrew said with a grin.  
  
"Ooo, you have tickets to the concert?" Ayeka  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh sure I do," Lizzie said. "You like the  
  
orchestra."  
  
"More or less," Ayeka said.  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
"Really? Sure."  
  
"Yep why not, we can catch up on old times,"  
  
Lizzie said.  
  
Ayeka grinned.  
  
"Yeah I don't know exactly how long we'll be  
  
in Tokyo, but while we are..." Ayeka said.  
  
"Same old situation as it was before," Lizzie  
  
said. "We can hang out until ya get transferred to  
  
another part of the country."  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Do you think the police would really have a  
  
chance at stopping Jupiter?" Greg asked.  
  
"If they really tried? It's possible," Patterson  
  
replied typing up commands. "Especially if the Yakuza  
  
manage to do damage to her like they have in the past."  
  
Patterson cycled through various camera  
  
footage of Jupiter in action.  
  
"So far Jupiter has been able to avoid being  
  
seen, no one can tell if a Sailor Scout changes back to  
  
human form around them, however, if a Yakuza guy  
  
sees Sailor Jupiter heading down an alley and Lita  
  
emerging from it, he might figure it out which is what  
  
Pluto and I are so worried about. So far so good. The  
  
area's been kept clear and Pluto's been cleaning up  
  
potential problems. However I have a distinct feeling  
  
Pluto may not be able to keep this up."  
  
"It must be annoying to have to an eye on her,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"It is, but this is what I'm curious about,"  
  
Patterson said. An image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Doctor Tomoe!" Greg said in surprise.  
  
"You recognize him," Patterson said. "This  
  
camera shot is from an SDF research lab where Richter  
  
worked. And as you can see.."  
  
More shots of Tomoe appeared.  
  
"Tomoe has been making the rounds."  
  
"Do you think he has something to do with  
  
what happened to Doctor Richter?"  
  
"Probably," Patterson said. "The question  
  
is...what, and furthermore, the question is what is going  
  
on here?"  
  
Greg watched as another camera image  
  
appeared. Sailor Pluto was checking out an alley.  
  
"This part of the Sailor Jupiter thing?"  
  
"Partly," Patterson said. "Watch carefully,  
  
Pluto detects my camera and uses her orb to disrupt it,  
  
hoping I didn't notice. See how the image is wavering  
  
briefly?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"See at this point Pluto has already left the  
  
area, but the image I receive says otherwise. However,  
  
switching to camera two which kept concealed better  
  
than the first."  
  
Greg watched as a blurry image passed by the  
  
camera.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"We slow it down, and enhance it," Patterson  
  
said pressing more buttons. A still blurred but clear  
  
enough image appeared, a white blouse, the edge of a  
  
black dress, and what looked a yellow bow.   
  
"That looks like a Sailor Scout uniform."  
  
"It must be."  
  
"Yellow and black though, who wears that?"  
  
"Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Sailor Uranus!" Greg said.  
  
"Of course, one wouldn't think there'd be a  
  
Sailor Pluto if there wasn't a Sailor Uranus, Neptune,  
  
and Saturn would you?"  
  
"But, Sailor...Uranus...how do you know?"  
  
"Seeing the uniform jogged my memory a bit,"  
  
Patterson said.   
  
"We should tell the girls."  
  
"Absolutely not," Patterson said. "Pluto is  
  
concealing them for a reason."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let's see where it leads," Patterson said.  
  
Greg reluctantly nodded.  
  
And at the local concert hall.   
  
"Ehh...here we are," Steve said and sighed as  
  
hey stood in a line along with the rest of the tuxedoed  
  
gentlemen and women dressed in gowns, the two of  
  
them stood in.   
  
"Don't tell me you've given up already?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"I'm just not getting my hopes up," Steve  
  
muttered.  
  
"Hi Lita!" came a voice. Lita turned to see  
  
Lizzie and a dark haired girl she had never seen before  
  
standing beside her.  
  
"Hi Lizzie," Lita said recognizing the waitress.   
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"I love the violin remember?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Oh of course, you must have told me that tons  
  
of times," Lita said.  
  
Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Lita, this is my friend Ayeka," Lizzie said.   
  
"Ayeka, this is Lita's boyfriend Steve."  
  
Steve nodded. Lita grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lita said.  
  
"Same here," Ayeka said.  
  
"You won the All-Japan Junior fencing  
  
tournament last year," Steve said.  
  
"Ooo...you've heard of me," Ayeka said.  
  
"You bet," Steve said.  
  
"You're that Ayeka?" Lita asked.  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
"That's me," Ayeka said. "But this kinda isn't  
  
the place to focus on fighting."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"See ya later guys," Lizzie said and the two  
  
headed off.  
  
  
  
They finally made it into the packed concert hall  
  
and sat down in their seats.  
  
"I've played for more people than this," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"I know. Try to behave yourself," Lita replied  
  
with a smile. "If you jump up there and start smashing  
  
violins I won't be pleased."  
  
"Just be glad Mike isn't here," Steve said and  
  
quickly looked behind him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Lita asked.  
  
"Just checking," Steve said. "To make sure he  
  
isn't here," he added.  
  
"Oh," Lita said.   
  
The conductor walked out onto the stage. The  
  
audience clapped.  
  
"They haven't played anything yet," Steve  
  
whispered.  
  
"It's just courteousy," Lita said as the orchestra  
  
began. Hope this goes well. She thought.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
Amy's communicator beeped.  
  
"To all scouts, we've got a problem," Lita said.  
  
"Uh oh," Amy said. "Where are you?"  
  
"The concert hall, hurry, I don't know if I can  
  
fight both of them," Lita said.  
  
"Both of them? I'm on my way," Amy said.  
  
Axseon, now joined by Dexseon, a warrior  
  
similar to him, only possessing a redish energy attack  
  
instead of blue, both stood on the stage, picking off the  
  
concert goers as the few that were left scrambled to the  
  
exits. With their energy drained they were slowed to a  
  
crawl. Behind a row of seats crouched Lita and Steve.  
  
"Don't you think it's time you did..whatever it is  
  
you do?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh..you mean this..." Lita said and pulled out  
  
her power stick. "Jupiter Star Power," she said and  
  
transformed within seconds.  
  
"Now..I attack," Jupiter said.  
  
"Wait..." Steve said. "Let me distract them  
  
first..you get a good position," Steve said.  
  
"But Steve..you'll be..."  
  
"I'll probably be hit with the energy anyway, at  
  
least I can help you."  
  
"Uh..all right," Jupiter said and crawled down  
  
the aisle towards the end. She turned to Steve. "How  
  
about now?" she asked.  
  
"You got it," Steve said and popped up from  
  
behind the seats.  
  
"Hey...how you guys doing?" he asked.   
  
"What?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Dexseon asked.  
  
"Just being nice to my future overlords," Steve  
  
said.   
  
"Oh," The two warriors said and blasted Steve  
  
with energy. He sunk to the ground and gave Jupiter a  
  
thumbs up.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted  
  
crouched behind an end seat. Her aim was true and  
  
she hit Dexseon, causing him to let out a shout and  
  
stumble backwards. Axseon whirled towards her and  
  
shot his energy. She dived out of the way as it hit the  
  
seat she had crouched behind and destroyed it.  
  
Not just an energy draining attack. These guys  
  
are playing for keeps. Jupiter thought and lunged at  
  
Axseon hoping to land a good punch. She was hit by  
  
red energy and knocked to the ground.  
  
"Good shot Dexseon," Axseon said.   
  
"These puny humans think they're a match for  
  
us," Dexseon said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted  
  
quickly. The lighting flew off course because of her  
  
haste and hit the side of wall destroying part of it.   
  
Dexseon and Axseon turned towards her and shot  
  
again. She barely dived out of the way of that attack  
  
too.  
  
Boy I'm in trouble. She thought.  
  
A blue energy attack flew at her. She jumped  
  
out of the way and as she was landing was hit by the  
  
red attack. It flung her back against a wall and she  
  
made a great impact before sinking to the ground.   
  
Axseon flung a blue blast at her. She slid down  
  
groggily and it exploded above her head.  
  
"Let's make this easier," Dexseon said and  
  
moved towards her. She grunted and rolled crouching  
  
and spinning her left leg out, it smashed into Dexseon's  
  
leg and tripped him up as he was about to take a step.   
  
She grabbed him and using her power flung him into the  
  
orchestra seats. He hit hard and grimaced. A blue  
  
energy blast flew at her, she skedaddled away from it  
  
and raced right at Axseon who quickly drew his sword  
  
and swung it at her head. She sidestepped it, but was  
  
hit with a blue energy blast at point blank range from his  
  
left hand. She was thrown back into the wall...and  
  
knocked unconscious.  
  
"Dexseon! How are you?" Axseon said.  
  
"Just a little bruised," Dexseon said standing  
  
again after being strewn across the seats.   
  
"Head back to the base with the energy...I'll  
  
finish off Jupiter."  
  
"Right," Dexseon said and raced to the door  
  
and out, knowing the closer he is to Richter when he  
  
teleports, the less energy he uses.   
  
Axseon moved towards Sailor Jupiter, only to  
  
be hit with an icy energy blast and knocked to the  
  
ground. A fog fell over the area. Axseon began  
  
blasting at it with his energy, evaporating it small pieces  
  
at a time. It had little effect, and by the time the fog had  
  
lifted, Sailor Jupiter was no where in sight and he found  
  
himself facing Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus.  
  
"Hmm.." he said before vanishing.  
  
"Dang, he got away..I thought he couldn't  
  
teleport like that," Venus said.  
  
"Maybe he had enough energy to do  
  
it,"Mercury said. "The important thing is that we kept  
  
Jupiter from being attacked."  
  
"Yeah..great...and look at everyone," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"Is she all right?" they heard Steve gasp.  
  
"Yeah..she'll be fine, if she rests," Mercury  
  
said. "Where is everyone else?"   
  
"I came as soon as I heard I mean..I'm not in a  
  
very good mood right now..but when a friend's in  
  
trouble," Venus said.  
  
"Hmm...Sailor Moon come in?" Mercury said  
  
into her communicator.  
  
"What?" Serena snapped. "Is Jupiter all right?"  
  
"Uh...yes."  
  
"Good...leave me alone," Serena said.  
  
"Mars?" Mercury said.   
  
"This isn't a good time," Raye said and cut her  
  
link.  
  
"Was she crying?" Venus asked.  
  
"We're they both crying?" Mercury replied. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise.   
  
Still, Darien stood on the balcony of his apartment  
  
starring at the sky.  
  
I had hoped Ellie wouldn't have thought our  
  
relationship was anything more than friendship, now if I  
  
tell her about Serena and I, it could destroy her  
  
inside...but if I don't..I may lose Serena, and this time  
  
for good, never mind the suffering she must be going  
  
through right now. I have to move quickly...but I have  
  
to be careful. He thought. Why is it that I always end  
  
up hurting the people I care for? He added as an  
  
afterthought.  
  
"Serena?" Luna asked the limp form of the girl  
  
lying on her bed with a pillow over her head.  
  
"Go..away," Serena sobbed.  
  
"I'm here for you Serena," Luna said.  
  
"I don't need anyone," Serena moaned.  
  
"But Serena...."  
  
"Please..just go," Serena said.  
  
She needs this time alone. Luna said and  
  
jumped to the window. I have to find out what's going  
  
on with the other scouts.  
  
Raye didn't sleep at all that night. She had  
  
tried, but the anguish of losing both her boyfriends was  
  
just too much.   
  
This is unfair....why....did they have to do this  
  
to me? Why did they both have to be so...perfect for  
  
me...why? She thought. I only needed one of  
  
them...and now...I've got none...how could you do this  
  
to me? Whatever higher being exists! Why?  
  
Doctor Tomoe sat in darkness.  
  
"Richter is a fool," he said.  
  
"I have noticed," a female voice floated through  
  
the air.  
  
"I don't think he will be able to do this."  
  
"I think he may."  
  
"Regardless, there are other problems to deal  
  
with."  
  
"You are right Doctor Tomoe."  
  
"I am going to need some help to acquire the  
  
holy grail."  
  
"Pharoh 90 has been informed of this."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...I'm your help for now."  
  
"Very well, I will make do, I would have  
  
preferred a larger fighting force, but I am a genius, this  
  
will work somehow."  
  
Mina knocked on the door to Mike's house. It  
  
swung open revealing Mike's sister.  
  
"You came.." she said.  
  
"You called didn't you?" Mina said with an  
  
edge.  
  
"Of course I did..girlie, girl..I'm here to clear  
  
up a little misunderstanding"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."   
  
"Well...come in and let's talk about it," Lara  
  
Leslie said. Mina stepped inside, the door swung shut.   
  
A cold shiver went up and down her spine.  
  
"Afraid of something?" Lara asked sensing  
  
Mina's apprehension.  
  
"No," Mina snapped.  
  
"Good...because I'm not here to hurt  
  
you..would you like a drink?" Lara asked holding up a  
  
cup.  
  
"No thanks," Mina said.   
  
"Oh come on...just a drink..I'm extending the  
  
olive branch and you can't even accept it?"  
  
"Fine," Mina said and took the cup swigging  
  
down what was clearly orange juice. It tasted bitter.  
  
"See...it's just a drink," Lara said.   
  
Mina soon fell to the ground.  
  
"Filled with a sedative of course," Lara said  
  
with a grin and glanced down at the now nonmoving  
  
form.  
  
"Yes...Mina...we're going to put an end to all  
  
our problems..right now, and by the end of it. When  
  
I'm done you'll never want to see Mike ever again,"  
  
Lara said.  
  
"What do you think...are you ready for more  
  
action?" Richter asked.  
  
"Any time," Axseon said.  
  
"Yeah..we're ready to go," Dexseon said.  
  
"Good..I have another mission for you, but I  
  
also have a new friend for you...meet...Infernon."  
  
The two looked around.  
  
"Where is he?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Why...right here," Richter said and pointed at  
  
the a fireplace in their lair where a flame was burning.   
  
"Hah...you are joking," Axseon said and began  
  
to laugh. Dexseon did as well. A second later a wave  
  
of flame flew over their heads. They stopped. The fire  
  
began laughing and floated out of fireplace in front of  
  
them.   
  
"Heh heh....surprise," Infernon, the fire, said.  
  
"Ehh...you expect this thing to be a warrior?"  
  
Axseon asked.  
  
"He is quite powerful," Richter said. "And can  
  
pretend to be just a normal fire."  
  
Axseon and Dexseon glanced at each other.   
  
"I was calling to see if Mina was there?"  
  
Mina's mother asked.  
  
"No..why?" Mike asked on his home phone.  
  
"Well she said something like she had to go  
  
somewhere...and I figured it would be your place..I've  
  
tried all her friends...I'm not getting many answers."  
  
"Sorry...she isn't here."  
  
"All right. Thank you."  
  
He then hung up.   
  
I wonder what....he began to think and then he  
  
realized that he hadn't seen Lara since the morning and  
  
the second car that Lara used was gone.  
  
"OH NO!" He shouted.  
  
"A kidnaping? In the higher rent district?   
  
Wow...we haven't had one of those in a while," Chief  
  
Ozaki said standing up from his desk listening to the  
  
report over the phone. "Let's get on it! Bring my car  
  
around!"  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"That's the place?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes," C replied. "Inside a power struggle is  
  
occurring for control of what is left of the Tokyo  
  
yakuza, two factions are fighting it out."  
  
"Interesting that you would know that," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"Yes isn't it?"  
  
"It is doubtful they will have much of a defense  
  
given that they are arguing with each other."  
  
"Good," Jupiter said. "You had better not be  
  
lying to me."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," C said.  
  
Jupiter just glanced at her and leapt at a top  
  
floor window of the building in question. She kicked  
  
through it and landed on the ground. A yakuza goon  
  
hurried into the room only to be knocked out by one of  
  
her punches. She raced down a hallway, knocking  
  
goons down as she did. She hurried into the main  
  
room to find a small army of yakuza holding guns  
  
pointed at her.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted.  
  
The men all collapsed. Jupiter grinned.  
  
"This is the Tokyo Police!" came a shout from  
  
outside.  
  
"What the?" Jupiter said.  
  
"We have the building surrounded," Chief Nijo  
  
replied. "Surrender now Sailor Jupiter or we will..."  
  
Jupiter leapt out the front door of the building.   
  
"You again!" she shouted. Nijo ducked as she  
  
leapt on top of his patrol car and kept jumping.  
  
"After her!" Nijo shouted.  
  
"All available units," came the radio. "Report  
  
to Highpark district."  
  
"What?" Nijo said into the radio. "Dispatch  
  
we're in pursuit of Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Stand down Chief," came Tsumura's voice.  
  
"Your units are needed elsewhere."  
  
"That's...."  
  
"An order," Tsumura cut him off.  
  
"Yes sir," Nijo said.  
  
Jupiter hurried along looking for a place to  
  
change. It was at this point she noticed Axseon and  
  
Dexseon moving along the street below.  
  
"What are they doing?" she said to herself and  
  
stopped watching them continue their movement.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere police cars were racing through the  
  
streets of Tokyo searching for the Leslie's second car  
  
and hoping to set up a dragnet. Cars swerved up in  
  
front of Mina's house as well as Mike's, looking for  
  
answers.   
  
"What's going on?" Amy said hurrying up.   
  
Mike was standing in front of Mina's house now.   
  
"My sister kidnaped Mina, she left me a little  
  
note..figured I wouldn't do anything about it...." Mike  
  
said.   
  
"Mina's been kidnaped!" Amy shouted in  
  
shock. She hurried to the nearest alley she could find  
  
and pulled out her communicator.   
  
"Scouts come in," she said. To her shock she  
  
received no answer at first. At that point, Serena had  
  
cried herself to sleep and couldn't hear a thing. Raye  
  
was also completely out of it. Jupiter appeared.  
  
"Jupiter?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy? What is it? I'm tracking Axseon and  
  
Dexseon, they're up to something."  
  
"They are? Mina's been kidnaped!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'll find her, you watch Axseon and Dexseon,  
  
try to reach the other scouts," Amy said.  
  
Jupiter nodded  
  
Amy hit another button. Patterson's face  
  
appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Patterson...Mina's.." Amy began.  
  
"I know," Patterson said.  
  
"Jupiter's tracking Axseon and Dexseon and  
  
the others aren't around."  
  
"Amy...I think they're all in bad shape right  
  
now," Patterson said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's their relationships Amy," Artemis said  
  
appearing on the screen.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"I was talking to Patterson...listen....it's up to  
  
you. I'll be there with Luna in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Amy said.  
  
Soon the Patterson van rolled up near her  
  
amidst the patrol cars, William Patterson, and the two  
  
cats emerged. Greg and D.V. climbed out of the back.  
  
"Greg?" Amy asked.  
  
"They picked me up on the way over," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Hey. Pattersons this is a police investigation,"  
  
Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"Chief Ozaki, how nice to see you again,"  
  
William Patterson said.  
  
"Don't give me that Patterson," Ozaki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mike? Any idea where she could have  
  
gone?" D.V. asked.  
  
"Nope, it's not like my sister told me of any of  
  
her secret places," Mike said.  
  
"Dang it."  
  
"What do you care Patterson?" Mike asked.  
  
"What? Oh...I'm just helping out," Patterson  
  
said suddenly becoming nervous. He had hoped that  
  
Mike would welcome this help.  
  
"Oh," Mike said.  
  
"You're taking this well," Greg said.  
  
"No..I'm not..trust me," Mike said. "You  
  
don't know what my sister's capable of."  
  
"Amy, have you tried your computer?" Luna  
  
asked discretely.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't able to find anything..." Amy  
  
said. "I've been meaning to program it to detect our  
  
communicators, but...I've been so busy and it's hard to  
  
do," She said with embarrassment.  
  
"Patterson, what about your watch?" Luna  
  
asked.   
  
"It's already scanning for her communicator,  
  
but it takes a while to locate, it could be hours, if she  
  
was in scout form she could found much more quickly,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Hey I'll have you know I've arrested more  
  
people in my lifetime, then you probably know," Ozaki  
  
was yelling.  
  
"I'll just bet you have," William Patterson  
  
replied.  
  
"EUREKA!" Amy said after looking at them.   
  
Everyone around looked at her. She blushed.  
  
"Heh heh....uh..she just found out it takes 3  
  
licks to get to the center of a lolli-pop.....uh...." Greg  
  
said covering for her. The police went back to what  
  
they were doing. Amy pulled out the damaged  
  
Maverick watch.  
  
"Why don't you just give that back to  
  
Patterson?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I....don't know..." Amy said..."I guess I'm just  
  
used to having it in my pocket."  
  
Luna and Artemis glanced at each other. Amy  
  
hooked the watch into her computer and hid behind a  
  
bush. She typed in a few commands and there  
  
appeared on her screen in the hills outside of Tokyo the  
  
symbol of Venus.  
  
"There she is!" Amy shouted and hurried to the  
  
Mr. Patterson.  
  
"Mr. Patterson...I know where she is," Amy  
  
said. "Can you give me a ride."  
  
"How do you know where she is?" Ozaki  
  
asked.  
  
"She's just smarter than you are Ozaki," Mr.  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Hey..you found her! Wait for me," Mike said.   
  
Amy, Greg, and Mike climbed into the back of  
  
the Patterson van. Luna and Artemis followed.  
  
D.V. and Mr. Patterson jumped into the front and it  
  
soon was racing down the street, Ozaki's patrol cars  
  
right after them.  
  
"I don't know why I'm following them," Ozaki  
  
muttered. "But we sure weren't getting anywhere just  
  
investigating."  
  
"Fortunately you're watch was set up to hone  
  
in on the communicators, not just Sailor Scouts and  
  
with my power boosted we got lucky," Amy said.  
  
"Don't knock it," Mike said. "Come to think  
  
of it..where is that Amy?"  
  
"Looks like it's on a mountain side," Amy said.  
  
"Of course...Lara loves mountains..I should  
  
have remembered," Mike said.  
  
"You would have eventually," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah..well..seconds may count. I just don't  
  
know what Lara has planned," Mike said.  
  
"Hmm...you know..you're pretty cute," Lara  
  
Leslie said peering down at the once again bound and  
  
gagged form of Mina lying on the cave floor.  
  
"I never liked cute girls," Lara said.  
  
This is all I need. Mina thought. And how  
  
many times am I going to be tied up this summer  
  
anyway? I'm turning into some sort of damsel. She  
  
thought.  
  
"You know I used to be like you," Lara again.  
  
Aw...geez...the insane people always have to  
  
go into one of these speeches. Mina thought.  
  
The sound of sirens filled the air.  
  
"WHAT! Did that idiot Mike actually tell on  
  
me! I'll kill him!" Lara shouted. "But how did he find  
  
me?"   
  
Mina smiled underneath the cloth over her  
  
mouth.  
  
Soon police cars were sliding into place all  
  
around the hill, and cops rushing into positions. Ozaki  
  
climbed out of his car with a megaphone.   
  
"All right! If you're in there! Come out with  
  
your hands up!" he shouted. Everyone tensed. A  
  
second later a squirrel walked out. William Patterson,  
  
leaning against the side of his van, burst out laughing.  
  
"Glad you enjoy it Patterson," Ozaki muttered.  
  
"I'm not coming out!" Lara shouted. "I've got  
  
a hostage."  
  
"You can't get away," Ozaki said.  
  
"Try me!" Lara shouted.  
  
"Chief...she's mentally unstable," Mike said.  
  
"Oh...." Ozaki said. "That's just great...a  
  
nutcase," he muttered not realizing he was still speaking  
  
into the microphone.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Lara shouted.   
  
The entire police contingent glared at the Chief.  
  
"Good work Ozaki," Colonel Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Ozaki said.  
  
"Chief Ozaki, just leave this to me," came a  
  
voice. The whole group turned to see Sailor Mercury  
  
standing there.  
  
"Sailor Mercury? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ozaki asked.  
  
"Whatever she wants," Greg said from the van.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Mercury said and  
  
jumped into the air. She landed at the cave entrance.  
  
"Who...the heck are you?" Lara shouted.  
  
"Get away from Mina now!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Ehh....you bet I will," Lara shouted and  
  
grabbed Mina flinging her at Mercury. Mercury caught  
  
her barely and the two tumbled towards the cave's  
  
edge. Fortunately they didn't fall. Lara turned and  
  
raced into the cave.   
  
Mercury quickly righted Mina and untied her.  
  
"Thanks Mercury," Mina said.  
  
"You're welcome," Mercury said.  
  
There was some screaming back at where the  
  
police were. A blast of energy smashed through the air  
  
and blew a patrol car apart.  
  
"What? That looks like the negaverse,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Here! Geez.." Mina said. "Well..I'd better  
  
change," Mina said. "I'll take care of Lara later.   
  
Venus Star Power!" She yelled pulling out her power  
  
stick which Lara had fortunately not noticed. Soon  
  
Venus had transformed.  
  
"Where is the attack coming from?" Ozaki  
  
shouted as another flame smashed into a car and set it  
  
on fire.  
  
"You've got me," Mr. Patterson said, his pistol  
  
drawn.  
  
"This isn't good," Luna said standing behind the  
  
truck with Artemis, Greg, and Mike.  
  
Two familiar figures jumped into the fray, and  
  
now standing there was Mercury and Venus.  
  
"Come out and fight negatrash!" Venus  
  
shouted.  
  
A flame shot at them. They screamed and  
  
ducked.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Mercury said.   
  
"Huzzah!" Infernon shouted floating out from  
  
concealment behind several large rocks.   
  
Mercury and Venus acted instinctively.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The two attacks flew straight at the flame who  
  
had plenty of time to jump out of the way.  
  
Water? I hate water. The flame said and  
  
promptly disappeared.  
  
"What? What do you mean its' attacking  
  
HQ?" Ozaki asked into his radio. "I'm coming!" he  
  
said and jumped into an undamaged car.  
  
"What's going on?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
  
"Police Headquarters is under attack by more  
  
of those negaverse things!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
"What about capturing the kidnapper Chief!"  
  
one of the officers said.  
  
"Patterson! You do it, you insisted on  
  
interfering. I deputize you!" Ozaki said.  
  
"Chief Ozaki! Give us a ride please...we can  
  
help!" Mercury said.  
  
"Get in," Ozaki said and she and Venus  
  
climbed in. Soon the police cars were racing back to  
  
Tokyo.  
  
"Well...we'd better find Lara," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah," Greg said.  
  
"Say...where'd D.V. get off too?" Mr.  
  
Patterson asked.  
  
  
  
Lara Leslie ran out the other side of the cave  
  
and to her shock found herself facing a boy five feet  
  
away holding a Katana sword in his hand.  
  
"Kidnaping is a major offense you know," D.V.  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Who...are you?" Lara said completely  
  
shocked.   
  
"D.V. Patterson," Patterson said.  
  
"What's the D and the V stand for?"  
  
"Dangerous and Violent, see I'm really insane,"  
  
Patterson said stoically and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Lara backed up worriedly.  
  
"Hmm...do I detect fear?" Patterson said.  
  
"Don't hurt me?" Lara said. Out of the back  
  
of the cave came Mr. Patterson, Greg, and Mike.  
  
"Looks like you found her D.V." Greg said.  
  
"Why don't you tie her up so we can bring her  
  
back to Tokyo Mike," Mr. Patterson said.  
  
"Gladly, and I will enjoy this," Mike said pulling  
  
out the rope that had been used to bind Mina.  
  
"I'll get you all for this," Lara shouted.  
  
"That's what they all say," Mr. Patterson said  
  
and the four guys, even D.V. laughed.  
  
"But..he's really insane isn't he?" she said.  
  
"Oh..yes..quite insane," Mike said.   
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"I thought this would be a challenge," Dexseon  
  
said launching an energy attack.   
  
"Don't get all cocky," Jupiter replied readying  
  
her attack.  
  
"Cocky? Hardly, I am merely stating facts."  
  
"Fact this!" Jupiter shouted launching her  
  
attack.  
  
Dexseon dodged it. Jupiter winced at her  
  
relatively stupid comment.  
  
"Pathetic!" Axseon shouted blasting another  
  
police officer.   
  
A mob of police officers charged at him.  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura at the lead. They dived onto  
  
Axseon.   
  
A machine gun barrage smashed into Dexseon  
  
knocking him to the ground. Axseon whirled and aimed  
  
his sword.   
  
"Evasive," Chief Nijo shouted from inside. The  
  
helicopter quickly banked around a building as the  
  
energy blast flew at it. Dexseon stood back up. Jupiter  
  
launched her attack blasting him into a wall.  
  
"Forgot about me did you!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
Several sirens wailed. Chief Ozaki had arrived.  
  
"More targets," Axseon muttered.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" came a shout.   
  
Dexseon rose only to get hit and slammed onto the  
  
roof of a patrol car.  
  
"What?" he shouted.  
  
"Well..looks like you negaverse fools never  
  
learn," Venus said as both she and Mercury stood atop  
  
Chief Ozaki's car.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts! We'll crush you!" Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"Axseon!" Richter said appearing in the air.   
  
"Return to base."  
  
"Sir?" Axseon asked narrowly avoiding Jupiter  
  
leaping at him.  
  
"Do it," Richter said.   
  
Axseon and Dexseon looked at each other and  
  
then dashed off.  
  
The whole group watched them go and then the  
  
Patterson van rolled up.  
  
"Did we miss the fun?" Mr. Patterson asked.  
  
"Look what we've got?" Greg said happily  
  
revealing Lara sitting tied up in the back of the van.  
  
"Ahh...." Venus said and then dashed off.   
  
Soon Mina hurried up as they were loading Lara out of  
  
the van. A couple of police officers jumped in her way.  
  
"Miss...don't attack the prisoner," One of them  
  
said.  
  
"I just want to slap her!" Mina said.  
  
"Oh...okay," the cop said and Mina got a good  
  
hit in. Lara turned and looked at D.V.  
  
"Is your name really Dangerous Violent  
  
Patterson?" Lara asked.  
  
"No, but it probably should be," Patterson  
  
replied and narrowed his eyes. Lara turned away and  
  
a cold shiver went down her back.  
  
"He scares me," she said.  
  
"No surprise there," Mike muttered. "See you  
  
in the slammer sis!"   
  
"You're actually enjoying this?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure...she's adopted anyway," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Nearly everyone in earshot said.  
  
"Oh..didn't I mention that?" Mike said.   
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
  
  
"Have you talked to Raye or Serena?"  
  
"They didn't respond to my communicator. I  
  
called each of their houses, apparently they're not  
  
interested in seeing anyone," Amy said.  
  
"But why?" Lita said.  
  
"Mike tells me Raye broke up with Rick and  
  
Chad."  
  
"Both of them? That could do it."  
  
"And Luna says that a mystery woman has  
  
shown up around Darien"  
  
"What?" Lita said in shock.   
  
"That's all I know," Amy said.  
  
"Weird."   
  
"Sir...we could have fought..." Axseon said.  
  
"I don't care, Axseon, I'm collecting energy,  
  
then in due time I'll destroy the scouts, now we have  
  
enough energy to make another warrior. It was no use  
  
fighting two of them. You could have lost," Richter  
  
said.  
  
"Yes sir," Axseon said.  
  
"As for you Infernon..." Richter said. "You  
  
failed to keep the rest of those cops busy long  
  
enough?"  
  
"You told me not to risk myself," Infernon said.   
  
"Sailor Mercury's attack would have destroyed me if  
  
she had hit it once..."  
  
"Hah..you were just a coward," Axseon said.  
  
"I'll fry you!" Infernon said.  
  
"There will be none of that," Richter said.   
  
"Calm down."  
  
  
  
Fiore hurried down a Tokyo street.   
  
I have to find the Sailor Scouts. He thought.  
  
"Fiore!" came a voice. He whirled and found  
  
Sailor Pluto standing in the shadows of an alley.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," he said walking towards her.  
  
"Why are you back from your world tour so  
  
soon?"  
  
"Because something isn't right. Over in the  
  
United States...there's.."  
  
"I know," Pluto said.   
  
"There was a Sailor Scout there.."  
  
"I know," Pluto reiterated. "She came from  
  
Galaxia, one of several of Galaxia's scouts."  
  
"Several?"  
  
"We've disposed of the rest."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have little time to explain, but there  
  
is something you can do to help if you are willing."  
  
"I am," Fiore said. "I don't know what is  
  
happening but it isn't good."  
  
"Indeed," Sailor Pluto said. "Then here is what  
  
you must do."  
  
  
  
Steve's father sat watching the television as  
  
news reports cycled through the attack on Police  
  
Headquarters, Mina's kidnaping, and Jupiter's crashing  
  
of the Yakuza meeting.  
  
Chief Nijo appeared on the screen.  
  
"Given the numerous needs of the Tokyo  
  
Police, especially in fighting the latest paranormal threat,  
  
it is the public's responsibility to aid us in whatever they  
  
can. In the case of Sailor Jupiter I have been  
  
authorized to grant an reward of 50,000 yen to anyone  
  
who can end Sailor Jupiter's vigilante actions within  
  
reason."  
  
"Steve! Come here!" Mister Carlin shouted.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"I want you to stop Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"You want me to what!"  
  
"I want you take the hammer and stop her."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a hero."  
  
"She's a vigilante, besides, all you have to do is  
  
stop her from beating up some yakuza goons and we  
  
make 50000 yen!"   
  
"But.."  
  
"Steve...you wanted to be a hero and use the  
  
hammer, now's your chance."  
  
Steve sighed.  
  
  
  
"Chief Nijo how dare you offer a reward!"  
  
Ozaki shouted.  
  
"Sir, I was authorized," Nijo said.  
  
"By who!"   
  
"The Governor."  
  
"He's right sir," Tsumura said walking in.  
  
"You could have told us," Ozaki said.  
  
"Sir the opportunity given by the press  
  
conference might not have come up again. The public  
  
might have not paid attention as fully," Nijo said.  
  
"You watch it Nijo," Ozaki said. "I don't like  
  
that."  
  
"Yes sir," Nijo said.  
  
"You're dismissed," Ozaki said. Nijo walked  
  
out.  
  
"He's trying at least sir," Tsumura said.  
  
"I know, but now I'm wondering what  
  
Morimoto is doing, what's his hurry?"  
  
"Tsumura shrugged.  
  
Governor Morimoto stared at the figure who  
  
stood in front of him.  
  
"You have better shape up soon," Morimoto  
  
said. "I'm trying to protect your sorry butt because  
  
your my daughter's fiancee."  
  
The figure stared at him.  
  
"Doesn't that matter at all to you?" Morimoto  
  
said.  
  
"I do what I do," the man said.  
  
"Listen Ijiri, if they find out that my daughter is  
  
marrying a yakuza underboss, we're all going to be  
  
taken down by the Police, Sailor Jupiter, the  
  
press..everyone, you need to get out."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"I'll handle it," Ijiri said and walked off.  
  
Morimoto sighed and nervously wondered what his  
  
future was going to be in town. 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
  
In a relatively secluded part of Tokyo's harbor a  
  
large oil tanker sat in its moorings.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is a momentary problem," Ijiri,  
  
the Yakuza underboss said standing on its deck.  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" the lone Yakuza  
  
boss left in Tokyo replied.  
  
"Yes of course I am, all we have to do is out  
  
think her."  
  
"And how will that be accomplished? We've  
  
tried nearly everything available. She always manages  
  
to defeat us."  
  
"Yes, but now we have added advantages, with  
  
the police actively searching for her, her attentions will  
  
be distracted."  
  
"Possibly, but how will we capitalize on this?"  
  
"I have a few ideas," the underboss said and  
  
grinned.  
  
The ship shook.   
  
"What was that!" Ijiri shouted.  
  
The ship rocked again. A piece of the deck  
  
exploded upward and Sailor Jupiter leapt through the  
  
hole that had been created.   
  
"See ya later fellas!" she shouted and leapt off  
  
the ship.  
  
"You fool!" the yakuza boss shouted as the  
  
tanker slowly began to sink largely from the several  
  
other holes Jupiter had punched in the ship below the  
  
waterline.  
  
"You'll pay for this Sailor Jupiter!" Ijiri  
  
shouted.   
  
Jupiter looked back once grinned and leapt off.  
  
  
  
Steve was sorting through his collection of  
  
American style football cards when his father swung the  
  
door open to his room.  
  
"There are times in every man's life when he is  
  
called upon to act in the defense of his country," his  
  
father said.  
  
"Yep that's true," Steve said rising. "I'm going  
  
to get some cookies."  
  
"FOOL!" Steve's father replied. "Listen this is  
  
important! The police have offered a reward for  
  
stopping Sailor Jupiter, and from all it seems with their  
  
HQ being blown up and all they're going to need some  
  
help."  
  
"Yep," Steve said and leapt out the window to  
  
the ground one story below.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily!" his father  
  
replied leaping after him.   
  
"Aw nuts!" Steve shouted as he was tackled a  
  
few feet away.   
  
"I like football, don't you Axseon?" Richter  
  
asked.  
  
"Sir...I don't..think that's relevant," Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"Of course it is," Richter said. "See....now that  
  
we have four warriors..I think it's time to start aiming  
  
high..so...today....we're going to attack a football  
  
game."  
  
"I see..sir..but who is this fourth warrior?"  
  
Richter asked.  
  
"Ahh....I haven't introduced him...here he is  
  
now," Richter said. An snakelike creature slithered out  
  
in front of them.  
  
"Hello," he hissed.   
  
"What the heck is that?" Axseon muttered.  
  
"This is Serpetan," Richter said. "He can go  
  
where you can't, able to slither through various forms  
  
of pipes and ventilation, as well as hang from  
  
somewhere waiting to sneak attack. Plus, he's an agile  
  
ground fighter as well."  
  
"I see..." Axseon said still not convinced.   
  
  
  
"Hah!" Richter shouted.  
  
"Now listen to me," Mister Carlin said. "You're  
  
going to use the Mystical Hammer to stop Jupiter."  
  
"You can't be serious," Steve said. "I thought  
  
you didn't want me using that thing."  
  
"I changed my mind because money is  
  
involved. Now look all ya gotta do is catch up to her  
  
and knock her around a little. Then the cops show up  
  
we make money and.."  
  
"But Jupiter's beating up the Yakuza," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"That doesn't matter, especially now that  
  
there's money involved."  
  
Steve sighed.  
  
"Now look you don't have to hurt her or  
  
anything I mean the cops don't want to arrest her,  
  
everyone can see that. So why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"If you don't I will."  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"You heard me, I'll use that thing and go  
  
chasing after her."  
  
"That would be hilarious."  
  
"Fool!" his father shouted again.   
  
The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Steve shouted.  
  
His father sighed. It was Lita.  
  
"Hey Steve, wanna go to the game?"  
  
"Sure, meet ya usual place in an hour?"  
  
"Yep, sounds good," Lita said.  
  
"See ya then," Steve said and hung up.  
  
"That your girlfriend?" his father snarled.  
  
"More or less."  
  
"I'm sure she would agree with me that going  
  
after Sailor Jupiter is a good idea."  
  
Steve laughed at him.  
  
"I really doubt that."  
  
A thought shot into Steve's mind at that  
  
moment.  
  
"Although..."   
  
"What?" His father asked.  
  
"Sure dad, give me that hammer, I'll stop  
  
Jupiter."  
  
"Really! Good!"   
  
Steve nodded.  
  
I hope I'm thinking straight. Steve thought. But  
  
this may work out.  
  
"So what's going to happen to Lara?" Mina  
  
asked sitting on Mike's bed.  
  
"She'll be put on trial in a month or so and then  
  
probably get at least three years," Mike said.  
  
"Well that'll give us some time then," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..it was kind of fortunate she kidnaped  
  
you," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh...well I meant...that...." Mike said.  
  
"Now that you mention it..it sorta was," Mina  
  
admitted.  
  
"See.."  
  
"But I don't have to like it," Mina snapped.  
  
"Uh..right," Mike said. "So are we back  
  
together."  
  
"Only if you promise not to run for cover if  
  
Lara shows up again," Mina said.  
  
"I promise," Mike said. And at the same time  
  
hope Lara doesn't show up to test me any time soon.  
  
"So..let's get started...where do you want to  
  
go?" Mina asked.  
  
"Don't know..haven't given it much thought,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Oh...I see. Then let's just go to the park  
  
then."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"This is really bad Artemis, we had a major  
  
crisis and both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon didn't  
  
respond," Luna said as the two cats perched on top of  
  
Serena's roof.  
  
"We can't fight evil with three Sailor Scouts,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"We're going to have to...until they can get  
  
things straightened out," Artemis said.  
  
"Mankind can't wait for them to do that. We  
  
have to take action," Luna said.  
  
"But...Luna...we could regret this," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"We have no choice, the world's at stake,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"Uh...right," Artemis said.  
  
  
  
"I thought this would be easy...but I couldn't do  
  
it," Darien said burying his face in his hands. "I know I  
  
have to...tell both of them the truth. I thought I was so  
  
sure, I'd just tell Ellie about Serena and that would be  
  
that..but...now I'm not sure...maybe I like Ellie just as  
  
much...I don't know..this is so confusing. What am I  
  
doing? I'm running away again! Brave Darien, yeah  
  
right. I'm just a coward. I've always been that  
  
way...before I shut people out of my life so I didn't  
  
worry about this stuff....then when Serena....well...then  
  
I messed up other ways...when am I going to stop  
  
doing this and get myself on track. I have to, not for  
  
me, but for those girls. But what do I do?  
  
It would be a nice day if I actually felt good  
  
about anything. Serena thought as she stared out at her  
  
window blankly. I can't believe him. Why hasn't he  
  
come and talked to me. I'm right here waiting for him.   
  
Come on...that girl can't mean anything? I'm his  
  
girl....aren't I?  
  
A tear fell from her eye.  
  
Amy had been apprehensive about knocking on  
  
Raye's door. But she needed to know how her friend  
  
was feeling. When she knocked, the door slid open  
  
seconds later. Raye stood there. Then she sighed and  
  
walked into her room where she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hi," she muttered.  
  
"Raye are you all right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Define all right Amy," Raye snapped.  
  
"Uh..." Amy said retreating.  
  
"Look at me...don't I look stupid....had to have  
  
both...greedy idiot that I am...and  
  
now..look...nothing...nothing!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Amy said.  
  
"I will be as hard on myself as I like," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"But Raye..these things happen."  
  
"Not to you!" Raye shouted.   
  
"Listen Raye..maybe I'd better go.."  
  
"Amy...I...I don't know what...I'm thinking  
  
right now," Raye said apologetically.  
  
"That's all right Raye," Amy said managing a  
  
brief smile. "You just rest or something."  
  
Suddenly Chad emerged from his room  
  
carrying a bag. He stopped at Raye's grandfather's  
  
room and poked his head inside.  
  
"I'm leaving now, good bye," he said and  
  
moved towards the temple steps. Raye dashed out the  
  
door.  
  
"Chad! Where are you going?" Raye said.  
  
"I'm leaving Raye....what more is there for me  
  
here?" Chad asked and moved to the steps.  
  
"Wait! Chad!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Good bye Raye," Chad said and walked  
  
away.  
  
"Chad!" Raye said and began to cry.  
  
"Raye?" Amy asked.  
  
"This isn't happening," Raye said. "Tell me this  
  
isn't happening!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye," Amy said. "I think I should  
  
go," she said and walked away.  
  
Raye sobbed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Now I'm alone again," she muttered.  
  
Luna crept up the stairs and carefully moved  
  
towards Serena's room, hoping that she wouldn't find  
  
the girl in some sort of erratic state. To her surprise,  
  
Serena came dashing out the door and barely missed  
  
her tail.  
  
"Where are you going Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"To get Darien back!" Serena shouted and ran  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"She's what?" Luna asked herself and then  
  
followed quickly.   
  
A minute later.  
  
"I'm not going to sit around and let him do this  
  
to me again!" Serena shouted as she dashed down the  
  
sidewalk. "I'm going to pound on his door till he lets  
  
me in, and I'm not going to go away."  
  
"A plus for courage Serena, but are you sure  
  
about this?" Luna asked.  
  
"This is one time when you're advice won't do  
  
me any good Luna. This is a matter of love!" Serena  
  
shouted and picked up speed. Luna stopped abruptly.  
  
"Matter of love! What does she mean I  
  
wouldn't know anything about it! That silly girl!" Luna  
  
shouted.  
  
"Darien is going to learn that he will have to  
  
deal with yet another incarnation of Serena Tsukino!   
  
New and improved! Or at least more persistent!"  
  
Serena shouted to herself as she ran. "He'd better get  
  
back with me or else...well...I'll just have to kill him!"  
  
Soon she was in sight of Darien's apartment  
  
building. She dashed towards the front door and  
  
before she could stop realized someone was emerging  
  
from it, the two collided.  
  
"You jerk!" the person shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena said until she realized that  
  
she had just rammed into Ellie.  
  
"On second thought no I'm not sorry you  
  
boyfriend stealer!" Serena shouted.  
  
"You should talk! I knew Darien long before  
  
you did!"   
  
"That doesn't matter! You're interfering with  
  
destiny!" Serena shouted.  
  
"The only destiny in your future is being alone!"  
  
Ellie shouted.  
  
"You've got some major problems you know  
  
that!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Do I? Let me ask you something? If Darien  
  
was your true love like you'd like me to believe, then  
  
why didn't he mention you to me, furthermore, why  
  
didn't he tell you that he was going to visit me. Maybe  
  
because he afraid of crushing your little delusion about  
  
being his guy."  
  
"Uh..." Serena said and thought about it. The  
  
argument shouldn't have worked. Ellie knew it. She  
  
had just put herself in the same exact situation as  
  
Serena, and hoped that the ditzy girl would fall for it.   
  
Serena was too determined to be fooled.  
  
"You know..Ellie....one wonders why Darien  
  
didn't mention me to you, after all...if your his girlfriend,  
  
why would..someone like me...be any  
  
consequence...hmm...and..if we follow your  
  
logic...well..that means..that since Darien didn't  
  
mention you to me, that means you must not mean  
  
anything either," Serena said slyly.  
  
"Well...you are certainly a braniac aren't you?   
  
Still...all that doesn't matter. Darien just told me that  
  
he was going to dump you anyway. Boy he's a good  
  
kisser," Ellie said and walked off.  
  
"He did what!" Serena shouted and dashed in  
  
the door. She was soon up several flights off steps and  
  
pounding on Darien's door.  
  
"Darien! This is Serena!" she shouted. There  
  
was no answer.  
  
"Hey! Open up!" She shouted. Still no  
  
answer.  
  
She pounded on the door a few more times.   
  
She then turned and lowered her head and walked  
  
away. As she emerged from the building, Luna ran up.  
  
"Serena?" she asked.  
  
"Darien wouldn't talk to me!" Serena  
  
shrieked.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to give  
  
up?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well..I did! Ellie said he was going to dump  
  
me and that he was a good kisser! He must be getting  
  
back with her," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, why would Ellie tell you the truth?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Uh....now that you mention it..." Serena said.   
  
"But I don't know Luna. If Darien had kissed her, she  
  
wouldn't hesitate to tell me."  
  
"Maybe, but are you sure he's even here.   
  
Think about it...Darien's probably so worried about  
  
what he has to do, the last place he would be is where  
  
you two would come looking for him."  
  
"But....I still don't know for sure."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I know! I'll just wait for him!"  
  
"Wasn't that your plan in the first place?" Luna  
  
asked.  
  
"Um..yeah..it was," Serena muttered.  
  
Molly walked down the street.  
  
What was I thinking. How can I possibly be in  
  
love with Maxfield. He's older than me, so much  
  
older..beyond older. I had a foolish crush that's all,  
  
how silly it was, and so dangerous. I really should be  
  
careful about that. How close was I to losing  
  
everything because of that? Too close.   
  
"Morning Molly," Maxfield Stanton said. She  
  
started surprised at his appearance.  
  
"This was one of my favorite spots."  
  
"Mine too..." Molly said.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Uh...no, not really," Molly said.   
  
"You can tell me," Stanton replied.  
  
"I just I was never in love with you."  
  
"I know, it's what they call a crush, it was fully  
  
explained to me."  
  
"Oh," Molly said blushing.   
  
"I'm sorry I put you through that."  
  
"Thank you, but it was my own foolishness that  
  
lead me to do that," Molly said.   
  
"Though admittedly, if you hadn't shown me  
  
kindness I may not have ever ended up on the right  
  
side," Stanton said.  
  
"I guess there's that," Molly said.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up too much over this,"  
  
Stanton said. "After all, I am very attractive," he said  
  
with a grin and walked off.  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Very attractive my atoms!" Melvin snapped to  
  
himself from his place of concealment off in the bushes.   
  
That guy is nothing but trouble. He thought. I  
  
don't know what Molly sees in him. I won't have it,  
  
now I just have to figure out someway to deal with the  
  
problem. That should prove a very interesting  
  
dilemma, but I will find it for Molly's sake.  
  
"I will not fail!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind! We're having a quiet  
  
picnic over here!" came a shout and bread flew at him.  
  
Melvin ducked and scurried off.  
  
  
  
Axseon, Dexseon, Infernon, and Serpetan each  
  
occupied a part of the stadium and readied themselves.   
  
"Remember the plan," a projection of Richter  
  
was saying to each of them. "I want them  
  
incapacitated, draw out their energy later. I don't care  
  
if the Sailor Scouts show up..I'm experimenting,"  
  
Richter said.  
  
"Yes sir," the four said.   
  
The home team scored a touchdown and the  
  
crowd roared.  
  
"Now!" Richter shouted and the four minions  
  
leapt into action racing out into the light. Axseon  
  
leveled a row before they even saw it. Dexseon did the  
  
same. Infernon, using a different form of his fire blasted  
  
another group. Serpetan weaved in and out  
  
incapacitating more people.   
  
"What?" Lita shouted.  
  
"Those negaverse creeps!" Steve shouted.  
  
"Steve...don't," Lita said.  
  
"I think you have something to do don't you!"  
  
Steve shouted and then to her shock jumped onto the  
  
seat back in front of him and leapt at Dexseon, who  
  
had no idea of what to expect. The impact softened  
  
Steve's fall and Dexseon was pushed down the steps  
  
and knocked to the ground. Steve turned towards her.  
  
"Jump Lita!" he shouted amidst the panic.  
  
Lita, realizing what she had to do quickly duplicated  
  
Steve's move a bit awkwardly, but still leapt, Steve  
  
caught her.  
  
"Good catch," she said.  
  
"You dare!" Dexseon yelled standing again.   
  
"That line is used to much by you scum!" Steve  
  
shouted and raced down the stairs and barreled into  
  
Dexseon pushing him over a barrier and onto the lower  
  
row of seats. The crowd seeing it let out a large shout.  
  
"Let's get that guy!" someone yelled and the  
  
crowd became a mob running towards Dexseon who  
  
stood up and blasted some, more came rushing at him.   
  
"This is unexpected," he muttered and jumped  
  
into the air. Lita meanwhile slipped into the stadium  
  
concourse.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Axseon  
  
muttered looking at the mob battling Dexseon across  
  
the stadium.   
  
"Hey! Look what they're doing!" Someone  
  
shouted, and soon what had been mere targets became  
  
angered and they looked right at Axseon.  
  
"Come and get me," Axseon shouted and  
  
blasted several more. They charged right at him.  
  
  
  
Infernon wasn't having as much trouble, being  
  
made completely of fire and all. The spectators were  
  
much more inclined merely to get away, then do  
  
combat with a living fireball. He laughed as another  
  
wave of his energy draining fire hit the fleeing mob.  
  
  
  
Serpetan wasn't having much trouble either.   
  
He was quicker than the fans were and they hadn't  
  
really been inclined to fight a snake either. So, he  
  
merely slithered up and down the aisles blasting them.   
  
Heh...puny humans. He thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You know..Mike...we haven't kissed yet,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"AHH!" Mike shouted leaped over the park  
  
bench and hid in a bush.  
  
"What?" Mina said.  
  
"Uh...nothing," Mike said.  
  
"Hey! Come out of there!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Uh..sure..sure...I'm just looking at a lady bug,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"You're what?" Mina said.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"So..you jumped over the back of the bench  
  
just to see a ladybug?"  
  
"Something like that...sure..." Mike said.  
  
"I do believe you're not being completely  
  
honest with me," Mina said her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Mike said.  
  
Mina sensed her communicator was going off.   
  
She quickly pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Trouble," Jupiter said. "The negaverse is at the  
  
football stadium, and there are four of them. Tell the  
  
others!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Gotta go Mike, but I'll be back!" she yelled  
  
and hurried off.  
  
"Saved by a negaverse invasion..how ironic,"  
  
Mike said and sighed.  
  
What's Mike's problem anyways? Mina  
  
thought. It's always something. First his  
  
sister..now...oh...men are just so annoying.   
  
  
  
"We've got trouble Amy," Venus said.  
  
"Where?" Amy asked.  
  
"Football stadium. Four enemies."  
  
"Four? This is going to be tough," Amy  
  
thought.  
  
"I tried calling Raye and Serena, I got no  
  
answer," Venus said.  
  
"Then it's up to us," Amy said.  
  
  
  
With the crowd still battling Dexseon and  
  
Axseon, Jupiter watched hesitantly. She wanted to  
  
intervene, but she didn't know if she could take on four  
  
negaverse warriors at once.   
  
"Hmm..the minute I attack one of them, the  
  
other three will attack me. The only reason the crowd  
  
is even able to put up a fight is because those two are  
  
down there collecting energy. The wouldn't hesitate to  
  
fight me though," she said to herself.   
  
"Jupiter!" Venus said hurrying up to her,  
  
Mercury right behind.   
  
"Aww..good..now we've got a chance," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"In theory, but we don't even know if these  
  
negaverse troops can be stopped yet," Mercury said.  
  
"We have to try," Jupiter said. "Mercury, why  
  
don't you go after the flame guy. Venus, your fast, try  
  
to nail the snake one. I'll hit one of the other warriors  
  
and see what I can do. We'll coordinate the attacks by  
  
communicator."  
  
"Right," The two said and each hurried off to  
  
different points in the stadium.  
  
A flood of police cars, some of them dented  
  
and scarred from the battle with the negaverse before,  
  
sped down the street in front of Darien's apartment.   
  
Serena sat there in surprise as more and more sirens  
  
filled the air.  
  
"What could that be?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't care," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, it could be the negaverse," Luna said.  
  
"So what...the negaverse runs anytime a Sailor  
  
Scouts shows up, I'm sure the others can handle it,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"Well I did. This is more important."  
  
"Serena..you can't just abandon your duty  
  
whenever it suits you. Strange you didn't get a  
  
message on your communicator."  
  
"That's because I don't have my  
  
communicator. I didn't take with me."   
  
"You irresponsible....."  
  
"Hey, I forgot...but since I don't have  
  
it...well...guess there's no trouble is there?"  
  
"Your friends could be hurt," Luna said.  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
"Shouldn't you make sure?"  
  
"Why bother," Serena said. "If I go, I could  
  
miss Darien."  
  
"You selfish pig!" Luna yelled.  
  
"What did you just call me!" Serena shouted.  
  
I didn't mean to be that tough...but while I'm at  
  
it. Luna thought.  
  
"I called you what you are....everyone's got  
  
problems, but you're choosing to desert your friends  
  
over man troubles! Just what kind of friend are you!   
  
The others would never do that!"  
  
"Oh come on Luna, they have been doing that!"  
  
"Uh...well..you're supposed to set an  
  
example," Luna said.  
  
"Lame answer Luna," Serena said.  
  
"All right then! How would Darien react if he  
  
heard you had done this?"  
  
"He'd be thrilled to know I'm so devoted."  
  
"But Serena...A he wouldn't, secondly, if the  
  
negaverse is attacking won't Tuxedo Mask be there?"  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"Think about it meatball head," Luna muttered.  
  
"Oh...right," Serena said with a nervous smiled  
  
and pulled out her power stick. Once she had  
  
transformed she raced off after the police cars.  
  
"The world has to be doomed with her  
  
protecting us," Luna muttered and followed.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
  
Infernon noticed at the last second and floated out of  
  
the way. The mist formed dissipated quickly in the hot  
  
sun.  
  
"Dang it!" Mercury said. Infernon turned and  
  
shot a blast of fire at her. Mercury ducked under it.   
  
Infernon floated towards her.   
  
"Uh oh," she said and dashed back into the  
  
concourse.  
  
  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus  
  
shouted. Her attack smashed into Serpetan. The  
  
snake let out a annoyed scream of pain and then  
  
slithered away. She lost sight of him amidst the crowd  
  
conscious and unconscious.  
  
"Dang it, where'd he go?" Venus said.  
  
"Right here!" he shouted forming in front of her  
  
and hissing.  
  
"Ah..." Venus said and stepped back quickly  
  
slipping. She flipped backward. The snake slid at her.  
  
She cartwheeled away and raced down the hallway.  
  
  
  
Jupiter preferred the more direct approach.   
  
Axseon was just about clear of the mass of crowd  
  
trying to pound him when she propelled herself through  
  
the air and pushed herself into Axseon knocking him  
  
into the ground. She landed on top of him and started  
  
punching him in the face. With the constant beating he  
  
was having trouble calling his power into his hands.   
  
"Hah!" she shouted.  
  
Mercury was using her aura as she ran, but she  
  
had yet to figure out how to get the fire creature into a  
  
position she could destroy it at. Furthermore, it was  
  
launching attacks at her constantly. Then it came to  
  
her. She rounded a corner and jumped back into the  
  
stadium. She dashed down the steps and leapt onto the  
  
field. Infernon followed until he realized what she was  
  
going for. The hose used to water down the field.   
  
Mercury reached it and grabbed it, turning on the  
  
faucet. Water spewed at Infernon. He vanished  
  
quickly to avoid the attack.  
  
"One down," Mercury said.  
  
  
  
Venus had flipped out of the way of a  
  
Serpetan's attack for about the fiftieth time when a rose  
  
flew through the air and landed in the snake's neck.   
  
Serpetan hissed and then vanished.  
  
Tuxedo Mask walked up.  
  
"You all right Venus?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...it's good to see you," Venus said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask merely nodded.  
  
"Any more trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Two more," Venus said. They hurried back to  
  
the stadium. There was Dexseon finally having  
  
incapacitated the group trying to stop him. Only now  
  
he was facing down Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted  
  
and launched her attack. Dexseon was hit by it and  
  
propelled onto the field. He vanished before he hit the  
  
ground.  
  
"They keep doing that!" Venus shouted in  
  
frustration.  
  
"Where's the other one?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Taken care of," Jupiter said running up with  
  
Mercury said. "He got away..though."  
  
"I don't think these people's energy has been  
  
drained," Mercury said studying her computer.   
  
"They've just been stunned."  
  
"Good..." Tuxedo Mask said. "I have to go."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Came a cry. Several sections  
  
away Sailor Moon said. "Wait up!" she shouted.   
  
Tuxedo Mask turned and raced back up the steps.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled and jumped  
  
towards the section.  
  
"Where's he going?" Jupiter said.  
  
"This is very strange," Mercury said. Sailor  
  
Moon landed by them.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sailor Moon said and  
  
stopped. She sank to the ground and began sobbing.   
  
The other three scouts looked on with concern, not  
  
sure what to do. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
  
"So...we're off to the amusement park," Mina said  
  
as she and Mike walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"I heard it's a great place to go," Mike replied.  
  
"Yeah..I've heard the same thing," Mina said  
  
and then grinned. "Of course there was the negaverse  
  
attack there a while ago...but I'm sure everything's fine  
  
now."  
  
"Negaverse attack huh? That's all I need,"  
  
Mike muttered.  
  
Mina just giggled.   
  
I'm not going to ask about what happened a  
  
few days ago. He seemed afraid to kiss me. But, I  
  
don't need to know about it right now. She thought.  
  
"Here we are," Mike said as they rounded a  
  
corner and saw the amusement park in front of them  
  
complete with long line.  
  
"Wow..this looks great," Mina said looking at  
  
the rides she could see over the fence.  
  
"I hope it doesn't cost too much, I only have  
  
twenty cents," Mike said.  
  
"You had better be kidding," Mina said.  
  
"I am, I am..." Mike said. Still..taking her out is  
  
going to drive me into bankruptcy.  
  
  
  
"He ran away from me!" Serena shouted.  
  
"But Serena," Luna said.  
  
"Luna, quit trying to take his side...for that  
  
matter...whose side are you on anyway?" Serena said.  
  
"Don't start that Serena!" Luna shouted. "I'm  
  
here for you now and all you've done is taken your  
  
frustrations out on me."  
  
Serena paused and looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, I'm just upset," Serena  
  
muttered. "What is Darien thinking? He knows I'm  
  
his girlfriend doesn't he?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Serena. I don't know,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
Serena moaned.  
  
  
  
Once again on the roof of the World's Largest  
  
Fertilizer Consortium, Rick Fujimori stood letting the  
  
wind blow his hair back and forth. It was no longer  
  
tied in a pony tail.   
  
"I should have never gotten involved with Raye.   
  
She was going to be a little trouble. I knew what she  
  
was..but...then...I went ahead anyway. The truth is I  
  
still like her a lot. Her talent, her beauty. Sure she has  
  
a loose temper, but so do I....I mean...why not date  
  
her? She seemed reasonable enough...but then she  
  
went and did something stupid," Rick muttered.  
  
":looks like I'm not the only lost soul in this  
  
city," came Steve's voice from behind him. "Haven't  
  
seen you around much Rick."  
  
"Steve...you have no idea..." Rick said.   
  
"Sure I do...just not a great idea. Hey..I've got  
  
problems too..."  
  
"Maybe," Rick said. "Steve..what would you  
  
do? What if your girl refused to choose between you  
  
and another guy?"  
  
"I guess I'd have to leave her...but I also know  
  
I wouldn't like it," Steve said.  
  
"But am I taking her too seriously? I mean  
  
we're just kids...relatively speaking."  
  
"Yeah...that fact let's you give her a second  
  
chance," Steve said.  
  
"You really think I should give her a second  
  
chance?"  
  
"Yeah..I mean...or think of it another way...so  
  
she likes you and this other guy..just be friends for a  
  
while..sooner or later she'll figure things out."  
  
"I don't know...Steve..this seems to be all so  
  
soft...I mean...she effectively showed she wasn't able  
  
to be loyal."  
  
"I know Rick....I guess this is where the size of  
  
your heart kicks in," Steve said.  
  
"Hmm...yeah...right," Rick said and stared off  
  
into the sky.   
  
  
  
Back at the amusement park.  
  
"So I just have to hit the target and I win a  
  
prize?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah," the guy running the booth said.  
  
"Mike, don't bother, it's probably rigged,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Ehh.....we'll see," Mike said and handed the  
  
guy a dollar. He then picked up the toy gun sitting on  
  
the booth's counter. He aimed it at the target and fired.   
  
A small dart hit off center.   
  
"Dang it," Mike said.  
  
"Heh heh, you loose sonny," the guy said.  
  
"Yeah..well it must be rigged," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know how to check," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"How do you know how to check?" Mike said.   
  
Mina grabbed Mike and pulled him over to a table at  
  
one of the restaurants was none other than D.V.  
  
Patterson reading yet another of his War magazines,  
  
this one entitled. "Outnumbered Ten To One."   
  
"Ahh.I see..." Mike said.  
  
"Hello Patterson," Mina said with a cheerful  
  
smile. Patterson tensed up and put the magazine down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.  
  
"Merely existing," Patterson replied. Mina and  
  
Mike glanced at each other. Patterson wouldn't have  
  
said that much in the presence of a girl. He was  
  
receiving confidence from the fact that Mike was there.   
  
He knew if he made a fool of himself, Mike would  
  
probably bail him out of it somehow.  
  
"Uh..Patterson..could you do us a favor?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah..we want you to help us prove this booth  
  
is rigged," Mike said.  
  
"You get to shoot something, and we'll pay for  
  
it," Mina said.  
  
"Ah..I see...you think my entire meaning in life  
  
is to shoot things," Patterson said.  
  
"Uh..yeah" the two said nervously thinking they  
  
had offended him.  
  
"You're not far off," he muttered and stood up.  
  
He's so weird. Mina thought.  
  
"Over here Patterson," Mike said and walked  
  
back towards the booth. Patterson and Mina followed.  
  
"So...Patterson...what are you doing here  
  
anyway?" Mina asked. "I mean...this isn't like you."  
  
"Uh...well.....I...was given...a ticket...and didn't  
  
feel it would be courteous...to refuse it.." Patterson  
  
said.   
  
"Hey, if it were me, I would have taken it and  
  
sold it to someone else," Mike said.  
  
"I'd believe it," Mina snapped  
  
"The people who gave it to me..insisted on my  
  
actually using it...so I thought I'd humor them..."  
  
Patterson muttered.  
  
"How would they know?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because they've been spying on me for the  
  
past few hours..don't you hate spies?" Patterson said.   
  
Mina noticed a small grin on his face for less than a  
  
second as he glanced over to one of the rides. Mina  
  
followed his eyes and saw Amy and Greg standing in  
  
line.  
  
"Oh...I see," she said. "Spies? Patterson?   
  
You should talk!" Mina said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Mike said.  
  
"Long story," Mina and Patterson said in  
  
unison.   
  
"Ooooo-kay..." Mike said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here's the place," Mina said pointing out the  
  
booth.  
  
"Aw...so you're back," the booth guy said.  
  
"Here," Mike said giving the guy some money.   
  
"Let this guy take a shot."  
  
"Weren't you that kid in the tank?" the guy  
  
asked.  
  
"Probably," Patterson said.   
  
Mina and Mike glanced at each other again.  
  
He is so weird. They thought in unison. If such  
  
a thing were possible.  
  
"Go ahead, take a shot," the booth guy said.   
  
Patterson aimed and fired and hit the bullseye straight  
  
on. The guy looked at it in shock.  
  
"See kids, not rigged," the guy stammered.  
  
"Of course it's rigged," Patterson said. "I just  
  
know exactly how these guns are made and  
  
compensated my aim and trajectory. If it hadn't been  
  
rigged I would have missed by several feet," Patterson  
  
said.   
  
"What?" the other three said.  
  
"Heh," Patterson said. "I suggest you stop  
  
rigging the game or I'll just tell my local police officer  
  
and then prove it..or better yet, I'll come back and try  
  
your game..with live ammunition."  
  
Then the enigma walked off.  
  
"His insanity has it's uses," Mike said.  
  
"Uh huh," Mina said.  
  
"You have a fifth warrior?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Yes..and quite a fun one too," Richter said.   
  
Out of the shadows came a creature that resembled a  
  
hyena, but was humanoid.  
  
"He's a former stand-up comedian. I thought  
  
for irony's sake I would give him the traits of a hyena,"  
  
Richter said. "Meet Cletus."  
  
"Cletus?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Yeah..my mother was named Cletus," the  
  
hyena creature said and began to laugh.  
  
"This is a warrior?" Axseon muttered.  
  
"Of course, he's very strong and agile," Richter  
  
said. "And I love his personality."  
  
"Well that makes one person then," Axseon  
  
muttered.  
  
"Ehh...you're just jealous because I've got  
  
better looks than you do," the Hyena said.  
  
"Yes, that must be it," Axseon said.  
  
"Heh heh...this guy's all right," Cletus said and  
  
put his arm around Axseon.  
  
"Do not do that...or I will kill you," Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"That's what they all say..and am I dead?"  
  
"Not yet," Axseon said.  
  
The hyena laughed.  
  
"Ehh..that ferris wheel was nothing," Mike said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"I mean I've been on scarier rides."  
  
"It's not supposed to be scary, it's supposed to  
  
give you a view of the city," Mina said snidely.  
  
"Gum?" Mike asked holding a package in front  
  
of her.  
  
"Don't try to avoid the issue," Mina muttered.  
  
"Okay, so I misunderstood what a ferris wheel  
  
was meant for, big deal. Anyway..enough about me,  
  
let's talk about me..ahem..you."  
  
Mina frowned. Should I bring up the kissing?  
  
She asked herself.  
  
"By you, I mean you...just for clarification,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Oh..me..well..I'm having fun.." Mina said.  
  
"Good..but are you okay with all of this?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Mina..some day my sister will get let out of  
  
jail..and well..she'll come looking for you."  
  
"I can't worry about that now."  
  
"But your safety could be at risk."  
  
"Fine, I'm not about to let the threat of personal  
  
injury interfere in our relationship."  
  
"Really? Wow...ahem..I mean..um...well..I'm  
  
flattered," Mike said.  
  
"Wouldn't you do the same for me?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh..funny you should ask that," Mike said.  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't would you..." she muttered.  
  
"Sure I would, but it would take some thought,"  
  
Mike said. Mina sighed again.  
  
"I thought she wouldn't be at the battle...but  
  
she was," Darien said. "And I ran away....now she  
  
must think it's over...it's a lost cause. But..how can I  
  
give up so quickly. I can't do that..but...should I give  
  
up? What will Ellie think? This is just too  
  
complex..Why did Ellie have to think I loved her? If  
  
she hadn't...I would have never had to question  
  
whether I love her in return. But now...I should be able  
  
to answer this! Why can't I figure it out!" he shouted  
  
and looked for something to throw. The nearest thing  
  
was a vase full of roses. He picked it up and stopped  
  
and glanced at the roses.  
  
"No..they don't deserve this treatment," he said  
  
and put the vase down. "Nothing does."  
  
"Amy, Greg...didn't think we'd see you here,"  
  
Mina said once again seeing her friends by the long line  
  
for an ice cream shop.  
  
"It's a nice day...and we thought we'd come  
  
out here," Amy said.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Greg said.  
  
"The old ball and chain huh.." Mike said. Mina  
  
bonked him on the head.  
  
"See what I mean," Mike said. Mina bonked  
  
him on the head again.  
  
"So...you enjoying yourselves?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I've been  
  
waiting to pop the question.." Mina whispered.  
  
"You don't mean marriage?" Amy said in  
  
shock.  
  
"No, no, no! Heck no!" Mina said. "I meant  
  
why he doesn't want to kiss me."  
  
"Oh..." Amy said relieved.   
  
"Don't act so hyper," Mina said.  
  
"Sorry," Amy said.  
  
As the two girls chatted. Greg and Mike's  
  
attention had been drawn away to the dunking booth  
  
where Patterson had just hit his tenth bullseye.   
  
"Take the prizes kid and get out of here," the  
  
barker muttered handing Patterson a bag. Patterson let  
  
another slight grin form on his face and walked off.  
  
"Heh heh..easy.." the next guy said and picked  
  
up a baseball..threw it and completely missed the  
  
target.  
  
"Lucky you..ehh.." Mike said as he and Greg  
  
walked up to Patterson.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with precision firing,  
  
anyway..here.." Patterson said and handed each of  
  
them a plush doll. Turns out Patterson's prizes were a  
  
whole bag of them. The plush doll given to Mike was  
  
of Sailor Venus, and to Greg, a Sailor Mercury doll.  
  
"Make's a good gift ehh..I'm leaving now.." he  
  
muttered and walked off.  
  
"Hey all right..a gift for Mina, and I didn't have  
  
to pay a cent," Mike said.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Mina said  
  
predictably popping up behind him.  
  
"Ehh...nothing dear..." Mike muttered. "Have a  
  
Sailor Venus doll," he said.  
  
"Oh! How cute!" Mina said and started  
  
hugging it.  
  
Mike gave a thumbs up to no one in particular.  
  
"Uh..here you go Amy," Greg said handing her  
  
the mercury doll.  
  
"Oh..thank you Greg...it looks just like me,"  
  
Amy said with a grin.  
  
"We'll see you two later," Mina said. "Come  
  
on Mike, let's go get a drink."  
  
"Uh..sure.." Mike said and the two walked off.   
  
"Hmm..wonder what's that about," Greg said.  
  
"Mina's going to probably pop the question,"  
  
Amy said looking to see Greg's reaction.  
  
"Oh..doesn't Mike want to kiss her?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
Amy glanced at him. Greg smiled at her  
  
nervously.  
  
  
  
"Do you have something on your mind Mina,  
  
you seem to..." Mike said.  
  
"Me..no..of course not..well..maybe..no..it's  
  
nothing...well not really anything..kinda.." Mina said.  
  
Mike picked up the soda he was drinking and  
  
dumped it on his head.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because girls are weird that's why...now..why  
  
don't you ask me? I don't care..I'm cool with  
  
anything."  
  
"Okay..fine...why is it that..."  
  
A person smashed into the table they were  
  
sitting at, which usually happens when a key plot point  
  
is reached. Regardless of that the two looked to see a  
  
strange animal like creature standing several feet away  
  
holding a man over his head.  
  
"Heh heh! Fly like an eagle!" Cletus the Hyena  
  
creature said and threw another person into the  
  
restaurant area.  
  
"Cletus you idiot! Drain their energy!" Axseon  
  
shouted from nearby.  
  
"Oh..sorry.." Cletus said.  
  
"Looks like duty calls. Hide," Mina muttered.   
  
So close to asking him too.. She thought as she rushed  
  
off to find a place to change.  
  
"I'll just disappear," Mike said and leapt behind  
  
a bush.  
  
"Hiding human?" hissed a voice. Mike turned  
  
to see Serpetan standing there.  
  
"Hey..I was just looking for you.." Mike said.  
  
"Really? Why?" Serpetan said.  
  
"Check this out," Mike said and stuck his  
  
tongue out and touched his nose with it.  
  
"Yes..so.." Serpetan said.  
  
"Well that's it," Mike said and jumped over  
  
Serpetan and raced off.  
  
"He is not worth it," Serpetan muttered.  
  
  
  
"Burn baby burn!" Infernon shouted as he set  
  
fire to the dunking booth. The fire raged around the  
  
water, since it obviously couldn't set the water on fire,  
  
and soon the booth was collapsing. A blue blast flew at  
  
him. He sensed it and immediately floated out of the  
  
way. It smashed into a booth and a fog began to  
  
descend.  
  
"Hmm..normally I would be scared, but.."  
  
Infernon said and sent fire flying out from his hands.   
  
"Fog evaporates quite quickly around me."  
  
The fog disappeared. Mercury stood facing  
  
him.  
  
"You know Sailor Mercury it's quite ironic that  
  
you and I always end up fighting each other," Infernon  
  
said.  
  
"I really don't care," Mercury said. "You're  
  
ruining a special place for me..." she said recalling the  
  
first and second times she and Greg came there under  
  
different circumstances.  
  
"That's nice..and all..but you must understand  
  
you can't beat me," Infernon said and launched a fire  
  
attack which she jumped out of the way of.  
  
"Just as I can't beat you," Infernon said.   
  
"So..why don't we just try to work something else  
  
out..like..hey! Dexseon..why don't you fight Mercury  
  
for a change!"  
  
"I am collecting energy you imbecile! You take  
  
care of her!" Dexseon shouted.  
  
"Jerk!" Infernon said.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm...." Mercury began and  
  
called forth her power.  
  
"Now see that just won't work.." Infernon said.   
  
"Go ahead...attack."  
  
"Blast!" Mercury shouted and let loose her  
  
attack. It flew at Infernon, a little bit off center   
  
Infernon moved to the left.  
  
"Hah!" it said before getting hit with a lightening  
  
blast from behind. It shouted and flew forward from  
  
the impact.  
  
"Very slick," it muttered before vanishing.  
  
"He got away," Mercury muttered.  
  
"Ehh..so I got him good," Jupiter said from  
  
across the park. "Looks like the negaverse is trying to  
  
trash your favorite park, we going to let them do that?"   
  
"No," Mercury said with determination.  
  
  
  
"Heh heh! I'm Cletus...feel my wrath!" he  
  
shouted blasting an energy draining pulse out of his  
  
ears, of all places, and knocked several people down.  
  
  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted  
  
and let her attack fly. Cletus saw it and ducked out of  
  
the way at the last second.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be," Cletus said  
  
and turned towards her.  
  
"Never mind Cletus, return to base," Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"What? Now?" Cletus said.  
  
"Yes...we have enough energy, and there are  
  
two more Sailor Scouts here...I'm not taking chances,"  
  
Axseon said.  
  
"Very well," Cletus said and the two vanished.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
  
The attack flew at Serpetan who turned into a small  
  
snake to avoid it. Jupiter lunged forward grabbed him  
  
and flung him at a brick wall. Serpetan turned back  
  
into full form before smashing into it and letting out a  
  
shout of pain. Dexseon jumped in front of his wounded  
  
ally.  
  
"Now you will face a true warrior," Dexseon  
  
said and a second later he frowned and he and  
  
Serpetan disappeared.  
  
"How do you like that?" Jupiter muttered.  
  
"They still had something coming to them,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Jupiter said.  
  
"Are they all gone?" Venus said jumping up  
  
next to them.   
  
"Apparently," Mercury said.  
  
"You girls all right?" Greg asked walking up.   
  
"Yeah..are you?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Sure..for once," Greg said.  
  
"I wonder where Mike got to," Venus said.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...I actually ran a mile in this short  
  
time..wow..." Mike said looking back at the amusement  
  
park blocks away.  
  
"Come to think of it..maybe a mile was too  
  
far," he muttered.  
  
  
  
And in their secluded spot near the water, Mike  
  
and Mina sat.  
  
"All right, Mike, you've been avoiding kissing  
  
me for a while...I mean I can understand being  
  
nervous...but.." Mina began.  
  
"No it's not that Mina..it's..."  
  
"Great another problem...you don't have  
  
another sister do you?"  
  
"No Mina, it's just that..when I was young, my  
  
sister...the one in prison now...kissed me all the time,  
  
I've sort of got this phobia now..I was just...scared of  
  
it."  
  
"I won't bite Mike."  
  
"She did...ahem...I know that Mina..it's just  
  
these phobias are hard to get rid of."  
  
"Yeah..well...can't you at least try it."  
  
"Maybe...but we've got to do it quickly."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I mean..I can't have time to think about it,"  
  
Mike said and began to sweat.  
  
"Fine," Mina said.  
  
"So..don't wait," Mike said.  
  
"Aw..geez," Mina said and grabbed him and  
  
gave him a kiss. Mike's eyes widened. Then it ended.  
  
"Woah," Mike said and feinted.  
  
"Hey..I'm the one who's supposed to feint,"  
  
Mina snapped. "You are such an absurd person Mike.   
  
Still..you've gotta heckuva kiss!"  
  
"Rick..It's good to see you," Raye said as her  
  
former boyfriend said in the doorway of her room.  
  
"Yeah..well make it quick," Rick said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raye said. "I should have stayed  
  
loyal to you all along. I shouldn't have....done what I  
  
did."  
  
"Easy for you to say now that Chad's gone. It  
  
narrows your options," Rick said.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to make up with you," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Too bad. I think you need to grow up a little.   
  
Come and see me in a year," Rick said.  
  
"But Rick."  
  
"I don't need a girl who can be blown into  
  
another man's arms by a slight breeze," Rick said.   
  
Wow..that's a cool term...what am I saying? I'm angry  
  
here. He thought.  
  
"But Rick...I realize my mistake," Raye said.  
  
"Well good, then you maybe you won't make it  
  
again, but you certainly won't make it with me," Rick  
  
said and turned and walked away. Raye began to cry  
  
again.  
  
"So what are you up to today?" Greg asked.  
  
"I've got some things to do, it's a long story,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
Greg looked at her curiously.  
  
"I'll be able to explain it to you at some point,  
  
it'd be really hard to right now,"Amy said.  
  
Greg just nodded not expecting Amy to have  
  
any more secrets, beyond her super powered altered  
  
ego.  
  
"You're really curious now aren't you?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
Greg nodded again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really can't talk about it, it's kinda  
  
personal."  
  
"It's ok Amy, but I still can't help but be  
  
curious," Greg said.  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"That's natural, but I think you'll probably learn  
  
about this sooner than you think. It's nothing bad."  
  
Greg just nodded.  
  
"Sorry," Amy said.  
  
  
  
Amy headed into one of Tokyo's many high  
  
schools a pouch under her arm, she walked into the  
  
girls room.  
  
"Afternoon Amy," Came the familiar voice of  
  
Lizzie Tillman.  
  
"Hello Lizzie," Amy said and began to change  
  
out of her uniform into the clothes contained in the  
  
pouch.  
  
Lizzie was also pulling down an outfit over her  
  
head.  
  
"I don't know why we have to be so secretive  
  
about all this," she said.  
  
"Think of all the questions we'd be asked if we  
  
weren't," Amy said.  
  
"I guess you're right," Lizzie said.  
  
Another girl emerged from a stall clad in a  
  
similar outfit.  
  
"That's right," She said. "If we go waltzing  
  
around in these things outside people are going to ask  
  
questions, too many questions. You'd be wise to  
  
remember that Tillman," She said.  
  
"No need to get confrontational," Amy said.  
  
"She understands."  
  
The girl scowled a bit and headed out.   
  
"I don't like her at all," Lizzie muttered.  
  
Amy shrugged.  
  
"She's just got a bit of a temper, not unusual."  
  
Lizzie shrugged back.  
  
The two walked along a darkened corridor into  
  
a large auditorium which had a ridiculous amount of  
  
mood lighting.   
  
"This place always gives me the creeps," Lizzie  
  
said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Amy said.  
  
"I'm still not sure what we're supposed to be  
  
doing here you know."  
  
"You'll understand in time," Amy said.  
  
Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"You always say that."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"I do don't I?"  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
A spotlight flashed onto a high school student  
  
clad in a dark blue and white uniform.  
  
"I call this meeting to order!" he shouted.   
  
"Although it is the summer we must not rest in our goal  
  
to raise the standards for those who go to our public  
  
schools!"  
  
He raised his fist.  
  
"That is why we are here! And that is why we  
  
always be here! To protect the pursuit of knowledge  
  
for those who are unable to protect it themselves!"  
  
"He's such a blowhard," Lizzie whispered from  
  
a seat behind Amy.  
  
"Lizzie, show the proper respect for the  
  
President," Amy whispered back.  
  
"Now before we proceed with the set agenda,  
  
who has business to bring before the Council of  
  
Academic Students!" the President shouted.  
  
"I do!" came a familiar voice. A figure  
  
emerged from the shadows, a spotlight fell onto him.  
  
"Ach! Too bright!" he said.  
  
"Oglethrope, deal with it!" the President  
  
shouted back. "And is this going to be one of your  
  
speeches on how you don't get any respect despite  
  
your academic performance?"  
  
"No, not this time! I am here on a much graver  
  
matter."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"I don't believe my classmates should see older  
  
men!"  
  
The room stared at him.  
  
"It's an unnecessary distraction!" Melvin  
  
shouted. "And it's wrong."  
  
"Melvin..what are you talking about?" the  
  
President asked.  
  
"I am talking about him!" Melvin shouted  
  
holding up a picture of Maxfield Stanton.  
  
"Oh dear," Amy said to herself.  
  
"Lest you think I'm being irrational I have  
  
facts!" Melvin said. Half the group moaned. Melvin  
  
hastily held up a poster.  
  
"Now this is the grade point average of Molly  
  
Baker for the past two years," he said.  
  
"Where did you get that?" the President asked.  
  
"I asked her, it's not like my usual information  
  
gathering."  
  
"Good, I've had enough of you acquiring  
  
school files," the President said.  
  
"So has the school. Now look at this!" He said.   
  
"These two points represent when this Maxfield  
  
Stanton character has been seen around Molly, he  
  
showed up over a year ago, and then disappeared  
  
mysteriously for a while, and then he came back this  
  
spring! Now as you can clearly see! When he shows  
  
up Molly's grades drop!"  
  
"This isn't exactly scientific," the President said.  
  
"No! But I am saying that his appearance is  
  
trouble."  
  
"But Melvin, he isn't seeing her that way," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Vice President Anderson, do you know of  
  
what he means?" the President asked.  
  
"In a way," Amy said. "Melvin, Molly has been  
  
exposed to some extreme stresses."  
  
"Caused by him!" Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin you're going to have to do more  
  
research on this to prove what is really going on," The  
  
President said.  
  
"I agree," Amy said. "You don't have enough  
  
to back up your charges."  
  
"We'll see! I shall return!" Melvin said and  
  
stormed out.  
  
"That's a wonderful start," the President  
  
muttered. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
  
Serena moped as she walked along the street.  
  
"Take a walk, Luna said, heh...like this is  
  
helping at all," Serena muttered passing a large sign that  
  
said "DO YOU HAVE TROUBLE WITH YOUR  
  
RELATIONSHIP?"  
  
Serena noticing the sign out of the corner of her  
  
eye walked for about another quarter mile, before  
  
turning and dashing back to the sign.  
  
"Nationally renowned romance counselor Bert  
  
Gyric, will deliver a speech on how to make  
  
relationships work and then field questions from the  
  
audience..." Serena read. "That's just what I need. I'll  
  
ask him what to do about it."  
  
Later that day Serena arrived at the auditorium  
  
where the lecture was to be held. She saw that a large  
  
number of women and men, mostly older than her were  
  
filing in, some toghether, some alone.   
  
"Hmm...I'm surprised that the rest of the guys  
  
aren't here..they could probably use this kind of thing,"  
  
Serena said and walked inside. She saw Bert Gyric  
  
standing at the stage waiting, and more and more  
  
people were coming in.  
  
I hope they don't have bigger problems then I  
  
do. Serena thought.  
  
The speech Gyric gave was nothing special.   
  
Love each other....show mutual respect all that stuff  
  
Serena didn't care about. She had that down to a  
  
science. Then came the time to ask questions. About  
  
seventy people, Serena included, stood up and bolted  
  
towards the microphones positioned around the arena.  
  
"Please...be calm..." Gyric said. People began  
  
to ask their questions. Serena had managed to be third  
  
in one of the lines. Various questions were asked, and  
  
Gyric seemed to have an answer for all of them.  
  
"You don't have to tell your husband  
  
everything."  
  
"So buy a compact car, who needs a sports car  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Hmm....well...see if the hamster can live  
  
somewhere else for the time being."  
  
Then it was Serena's turn. She coughed a bit  
  
and suppressed her nervousness and then...Axseon and  
  
his cohorts ran into the room and started flinging energy  
  
at people. Serena dropped to the floor.  
  
Pretend I'm stunned and maybe they'll go  
  
away. Serena thought as she heard the screams of the  
  
other people being attacked.  
  
Wait a minute. I'm supposed to fight. I can't  
  
let anything get in the way of that. Or at least not now  
  
anyway. She slowly opened her eyes to see if anyone  
  
was watching. As it turned out Cletus, the Hyena  
  
creature was looking right at her.  
  
"Look who's awake," Cletus said. "Sleep  
  
well?"  
  
"Shut up!" Serena yelled angrilly and bolted  
  
upward jumping right at Cletus and hitting him in the  
  
face.   
  
I just charged a monster in human form. This  
  
anger must be making me crazy. She thought and  
  
dashed out the door. Cletus whirled.  
  
"What happened?" Axseon said.  
  
"One of the girls was faking it. She attacked me  
  
and fled out the door," The hyena creature said.  
  
"Follow her....and make up for your mistake."  
  
"My mistake?" The Hyena snapped.  
  
"Go!" Axseon yelled and didn't want to bother  
  
explaining that since they were drawing energy out in  
  
segments, people shouldn't be falling asleep from one  
  
blast.  
  
Cletus hurried out.  
  
"We've completed stage one. All of the  
  
humans are partially drained," Dexseon.   
  
"Continue to draw out the energy. The rest of  
  
you come with me!," Axseon said. "I'm curious about  
  
a girl who would just attack him right off the bat,"  
  
Axseon said. Axseon, Serpetan, and Infernon were  
  
soon heading out the door.   
  
  
  
"Moon Crystal...." Serena began to shout  
  
holding up her compact.  
  
"HAH!" Shouted Cletus behind her.   
  
She whirled around.  
  
"Heh heh...take this!" Cletus shouted and  
  
laughed sending energy waves blasting out of his mouth  
  
towards her. She dived awkwardly out of the way and  
  
the blasts hit the wall farther down the hall.  
  
The Hyena creature advanced.  
  
"What's with you little girl? Why do you fight  
  
me so much?" he asked.  
  
"You don't want to know!" Serena shouted  
  
and as if on complete instinct pulled a fire extinguisher  
  
off the wall and removed the pin.  
  
"Hah...like that will do any good. Go  
  
ahead...try it," Cletus said.  
  
"Okay," Serena said and threw the  
  
extinguisher. It hit the suprised creature in the head and  
  
knocked him to the ground. Serena hurried down the  
  
hall again.  
  
"What happened?" Axseon demanded hurrying  
  
around the corner.  
  
"I'm going to annihilate that girl!" Cletus  
  
shouted standing up.  
  
"Looks like the hyena here isn't as good as he  
  
thought," Infernon said.  
  
"I'll show all of you," Cletus said and followed  
  
Serena down the hall. The other three followed. They  
  
reached a narrow corridor adjoining the auditorium. It  
  
had a large patch of darkness at the end of it where no  
  
one had turned on the lights.  
  
"We'll have to move in twos," Axseon said.  
  
"I've got the lead," the Cletus said and started  
  
walking. The Axseon walked along with him. Infernon  
  
and Serpetan were right after them.  
  
A golden disk flew from the darkness and cut  
  
into the hyena's arm. It shouted in pain.  
  
"Hello boys," came a female voice.  
  
"I recognize that voice!" Axseon shouted and  
  
started firing blasts of energy down the corridor.  
  
"Hmm....you missed," came the voice again.  
  
"We'll see about that," Serpetan shouted and  
  
lunged forward quickly down the hall. A few seconds  
  
later he came hurrying back the way he came a scar  
  
embedded on part of his skin.  
  
"Hmm...she has a sword too," he muttered.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Infernon shouted and blasted  
  
a wave of flame down the hallway. The flame lit up the  
  
darkness revealing that Sailor Moon wasn't even  
  
standing there. She peeked out from behind a wall.  
  
"Hello again," she said.  
  
"How about we just rush her!" Cletus shouted  
  
and dashed forward. The others followed. Sailor  
  
Moon stabbed her moon sword out and caught the  
  
Hyena in the leg, he fell to the ground, but Axseon and  
  
lunged at her, she stumbled out of the way and ran  
  
down the hall. They followed now, with plenty of room  
  
to run.   
  
Sailor Moon hurriedly glanced behind her.   
  
Three energy attacks came surging at her. She  
  
screamed and slid around a turn. Three creatures  
  
followed. Sailor Moon dashed out the door and into  
  
the park area beyond. Three creatures kept coming.  
  
I've gotta get away. She thought.  
  
The three roses stuck into the ground in front of  
  
the creatures. They stopped quickly. Standing at the  
  
top of a tree was none other than Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ahh...geez..not that imbecile," Serpetan  
  
hissed.   
  
"Our mission's been accomplished, we'll  
  
continue this fight later," Axseon said and the three  
  
hurried back the way they came.  
  
"Nice of you to show up," Sailor Moon  
  
snapped. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the tree and  
  
landed in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"For what?" Sailor Moon snapd again.  
  
"What do you mean what? For hiding from  
  
you like I did."  
  
"Oh...that..right." Sailor Moon said. With the  
  
battle and all, her mind wasn't very focused.  
  
"Sailor Moon....I.." Tuxedo Mask began as a  
  
sirens began to wail in the distance.   
  
"We need to talk somewhere, but not here,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Fine....let's go," Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
  
Soon they were standing on a pier that Darien  
  
liked to frequent quite often. They were both back in  
  
human form.  
  
"Before we go to far with this, let me tell you  
  
the truth and then we'll talk about what a jerk I've been  
  
okay?" Darien asked.  
  
"Fine talk," Serena said indignantly.  
  
Darien began.  
  
Minutes later his story was almost complete.  
  
"So...you met when you were in your first year  
  
of high school?" Serena, now calm, said.  
  
"Yes...she was an orphan too...so we had  
  
something in common, but we didn't date....we were  
  
just very good friends sharing a common bond,"  
  
Darien said. "But after that year, she disapeared....but  
  
then she called me up last fall, and asked for my help.   
  
Apparently she was having all sorts of trouble moving  
  
into a house of hers. So I went, sure we ate out, and  
  
sure I lived there, but it was only as friends. Serena,  
  
you know I wouldn't cheat on you," Darien said.  
  
"Well...I'm open minded on matters like this,"  
  
Serena said. "As in, I'll believe anything is possible."  
  
"I don't blame you," Darien said and laughed.   
  
"Serena...once again I've gone and let you down and  
  
I'm very sorry. The truth is that Ellie is a good friend of  
  
mine, a friend I worry about hurting as much as I worry  
  
about hurting you. So..I wasn't sure how to go about  
  
doing what I'm about to do. Serena..I love you,"  
  
Darien said. "And I always will."  
  
He stopped and looked at her. She looked at  
  
him as expecting something more.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That's all?" Serena asked.  
  
"Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Somehow...I just don't think it is," Serena  
  
said. "Considering the anguish you put me through."  
  
"I know...but I mean what I say," Darien said.  
  
"You'd better," Serena said.   
  
"Would you like me to prove it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Darien gave her a hug.  
  
"That's not enough," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Darien said and the two kissed.  
  
"But what are you going to tell Ellie?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"The truth," Darien said and sighed.  
  
"I hope so," Serena said.  
  
"Ellie must think that I'm her boyfriend. I'll  
  
have to set her straight."  
  
"You'd better," Serena said seriously.  
  
"Don't worry," Darien said. "But she can be  
  
easily hurt. I have to tell her carefully."  
  
"Do it anyway you want. Just as long as you  
  
do it," Serena said not caring in the least for Ellie's  
  
feelings. Ellie was the delusional one, not her.  
  
"Serena..I'm sorry I had to put you through  
  
this. I swear I'll set things right," Darien said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Now I just have to explain to the scouts why I  
  
let them down those few times," she said.  
  
"We're both going to have   
  
"Where have you been Darien? I've been  
  
looking all over for you these past few days" Ellie said  
  
standing outside Darien's apartment as he walked  
  
towards it.  
  
"Uh...why don't you come in Ellie, I need to  
  
talk to you" Darien said nervously and unlocking the  
  
door.  
  
"I know what this is about...you were worried  
  
about upsetting your little schoolgirl friend and so you  
  
took some time to think about things, but now you're  
  
here to tell me how much you love me right?" Ellie said  
  
falling into a trap others had fallen into before.  
  
"Actually Ellie. I already talked to Serena and  
  
told her the truth..and that I loved her," Darien said.  
  
"Darien...I've always liked your sense of  
  
humor, but....I don't think it's appropriate.  
  
"Ellie don't get into denial, I'm not your  
  
boyfriend, I'm just a good friend of yours. Serena and  
  
I have been toghether for over a year now," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"What?" Ellie said.  
  
"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea Ellie. I  
  
really am," Darien said.  
  
"You jerk! You lead me on!" Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie I didn't!"  
  
"Don't try to blame me for your two-timing  
  
problems!" Ellie said and slapped him. Darien didn't  
  
try to stop her. She then turned and stormed out of his  
  
room beginning to sob.   
  
"Ellie! Wait!" Darien shouted knowing full  
  
well it was probably useless. He followed her out the  
  
door. Ellie hurried down the stairs. He kept going. A  
  
rain was falling as she hurried out of the lobby and into  
  
the night. Darien stopped at the door and merely  
  
watched her.  
  
It always rains at times like this. He thought  
  
and turned away.  
  
  
  
Andrew stared at his pay check in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe I make this little," he said and  
  
sighed staring at a picture of Rita sitting on a table.  
  
How am I ever going to make it to medical school  
  
making this little. Maybe after I graduate from college  
  
I'll be able to get better jobs.  
  
He sighed. I should be able to. But will I be  
  
able to make enough?  
  
Lizzie walked in.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Andrew said and headed to his  
  
room.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I know when something's  
  
bugging you? Everything all right with Rita?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Andrew said.  
  
"Then what it is."  
  
"I'm not making enough money."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yep, Med school's still a long way off, but I  
  
don't know how I'm going to pay for it."  
  
"Just get a loan like lots of people do, or a  
  
scholarship?"  
  
"My grades are good, but not that good,"  
  
Andrew said.   
  
"Slacker."  
  
Andrew glanced at her.  
  
"And I'm not getting a loan either," he said.  
  
"How can I provide for Rita if I'm paying off debts?"  
  
"She's going to have her own job you know."  
  
"Still," Andrew said.  
  
"Or get a really high paying job. But they don't  
  
usually just hand those out."  
  
"Obviously," Andrew said.  
  
"Gotta run, Ayeka's waiting for me," Lizzie said  
  
grabbing some things and hurrying out.  
  
Glad she's having fun. Andrew thought. Now  
  
my own problems. He glanced at an ironicly open  
  
magazine. On it once again was an ad he had been  
  
continually trying to avoid. The ad that read.   
  
"Earn money for college. Protect the homeland.  
  
Join the SDF."  
  
"Not going to do that either," Andrew said and  
  
closed the magazine only to open it again to read how  
  
much they were offering in the fine print.  
  
"No, no, not going to do that, even for that  
  
much," he said and closed the magazine again.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Chief Ozaki used the attack on  
  
our HQ as an excuse to cut down the task force to only  
  
four people," Chief Nijo said.  
  
"Can you blame him, we've needed to reassign  
  
most of our personell to other duties, and besides there  
  
isn't really much of a Yakuza left," Chief Tsumura said.  
  
"Oh there is it's just not around. Whatever, so  
  
who are the other two people we're going to have on  
  
the team."  
  
"Like you said there is still Yakuza out there, I  
  
didn't want to take anyone else from your unit,"  
  
Tsumura said. "So my first pick was Lieutenant Ozaki."  
  
"The Chief's daughter? Are you serious?"  
  
"She's incredibly good at tracking people and  
  
things down, you know that."  
  
"She's a ditz."  
  
"She's a good officer."  
  
Nijo just sighed.  
  
"Great, just great," he said.  
  
"Nijo, you're forgetting yourself."  
  
"Sorry, who's the last person?"  
  
"I wanted someone who knows the streets in  
  
the Yakuza sections of town, and so I got a veteran of  
  
patrol to join us. Sergeant Kino."  
  
"Ah Kino, he should be useful, I've heard of his  
  
exploits. Should have been a Captain by now."  
  
"You know he's not been easy to promote."  
  
Nijo nodded.  
  
"Then lets get this group together and stop  
  
Sailor Jupiter."  
  
  
  
"You've been doing well Sailor Jupiter," C  
  
said. "However you've still not been able to take out  
  
the remaining boss's elite guard and the underboss is  
  
bringing together every man they've got to stop you.  
  
"How many more of them do I need to take out  
  
anyway?"  
  
"You forget that you're not leaving enough  
  
definitive evidence to allow the courts to convict them.   
  
You need to catch them in the act, not just leave them  
  
knocked out around the crime scene. You've gotten  
  
four hundred lowlifes thrown in jail but most of the  
  
brains are getting away even if they are seeing a  
  
courtroom from time to time."  
  
"Oh," Jupiter said.  
  
"Did you think this would be easy or  
  
something?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"You are nieve, but that can be remedied.   
  
Expecting the Yakuza bosses to just give up is asking  
  
too much, the ones that would give up already have, the  
  
rest of them are going to try to kill you."  
  
"Then I'll just have to stop them."  
  
"That's right. But it won't be easy. They're  
  
being careful about how they plan operations now.   
  
There will be more traps then ever. But there are ways  
  
to stop them. The first step is to shut down Ijiri. He's  
  
the one directing all the attempts against you."  
  
"So I just need to get him caught."  
  
"Yes, you do, and you have no idea who he  
  
has backing him up."  
  
"But you do?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
"No, it is better that you don't know," C said.  
  
Jupiter growled.  
  
"You will understand why eventually. Now Ijiri  
  
despite making mistakes from time to time is still a cool  
  
character, you need to heat him up."  
  
"I can do that," Jupiter said with a grin.  
  
"The question is where is Jupiter going to strike  
  
next," Nijo said.  
  
"Is there any Yakuza centers she hasn't  
  
attacked?" Shinobu Ozaki asked.  
  
"Not really," Tsumura said. "She's hit them all,  
  
including a latest attack on the boss and his underboss.  
  
One of their smuggling tankers."  
  
"She hasn't been able to get the boss or Ijiri  
  
with anything that can get them into jail," Nijo said. "If  
  
I were her I'd think it's about time to cut off the head."  
  
"Or she figures without any men to work for  
  
her she'll accomplish the same thing," Sergeant Kino  
  
said. "After all, she has been good at getting rid of  
  
henchmen."  
  
"That's true, she hasn't been focusing on the  
  
men as much as the shipments she's more interested in  
  
embarrasing the top bosses," Tsumura said.  
  
"She may not be very good at gathering  
  
evidence," Ozaki said.  
  
"She's good enough to know the Yakuza's  
  
next move before they make it," Kino replied.  
  
"I wonder where she would be coming upon  
  
that information," Nijo said.   
  
"If we knew that we would be ahead of her as  
  
well," Tsumura said. "I have a strong suspicion Ijiri is  
  
her target though."  
  
"Why?" Nijo asked.  
  
The other two looked at him as well.   
  
"It's not something I can explain it's a hunch."  
  
"Just a hunch?" Nijo asked.  
  
"Yes, but we might as well check it out while  
  
we think over the other possibilities."  
  
"I guess," Nijo said.  
  
Ijiri stood up in surprise as Sailor Jupiter  
  
waltzed into his office in his legitmate business over in a  
  
skyscraper downtown.  
  
"Something I can do for you Sailor Jupiter?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure," Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Thunder  
  
Crash!"  
  
The glass windows of the office exploded.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?" the underboss  
  
said as wind swept through his head.  
  
"Sure," Jupiter said and grabbed him by the  
  
shirt collar.   
  
"I'm innocent! What are you doing attacking  
  
me!" he shouted. "I donate to charity!"  
  
Jupiter walked towards the window.  
  
"You are the second in command to the  
  
Yakuza boss in this town. Everyone knows that."  
  
"I don't know what you mean! You're  
  
delusional."  
  
"At least have the guts to admit what you are!"  
  
Jupiter said and held him out the window. He looked  
  
down thirty stories. His mood soured.  
  
"You wouldn't drop me Sailor Jupiter, that's  
  
not the way you work," he said. "You just want to  
  
scare me into something. It's not happening."  
  
The door swung open. Jupiter whirled as four  
  
police officers entered. She recognized them all,  
  
especially her father.  
  
"Put him down Sailor Jupiter!" Nijo said  
  
drawing his pistol.  
  
"Preferably within the confines of the office!"  
  
Tsumura added.  
  
"Uh Chief Nijo, why do you have your gun out,  
  
it's not like it works on her or anything?" Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
Nijo growled.  
  
"Put him down!" Nijo shouted.  
  
Jupiter grinned.  
  
"You do know who this guy is don't you?" She  
  
asked.  
  
"Of course we do," Tsumura said. "How do  
  
you think we caught up to you so fast."  
  
"Told ya, everyone knows," Jupiter said  
  
grinning at Ijiri.  
  
"She won't drop me," Ijiri said. "She's just  
  
being foolish."  
  
A small clink surprised the whole group as an  
  
object fell to the floor.  
  
"GRENADE!" Sergeant Kino shouted.  
  
"Out!" Tsumura shouted. The four cops dived  
  
out of the office, Nijo pulled the secretary outside to the  
  
ground.   
  
Jupiter did the obvious thing and leapt out the  
  
window holding on to Ijiri as she did. He let out a shout  
  
as they dropped fourteen stories.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted  
  
blasting apart a window of a nearby office building and  
  
landing feet first within it. She tossed the underboss to  
  
the ground before the momentum caught up with her.   
  
He rolled to a stop. The office was vacant aside from  
  
them thankfully.  
  
"You are so dead!" he shouted. "I will have  
  
you killed Jupiter! Mark my words."  
  
"Hey, if wasn't for that grenade, you wouldn't  
  
have had such a bad trip, though I enjoyed giving it to  
  
you," she said and walked out the door of the office.  
  
  
  
"You failed miserably," the Yakuza boss said  
  
addressing a darkly dressed figure standing before him.   
  
"You not only did not frame Jupiter for murder, but you  
  
also nearly killed four police officers! Do you have any  
  
idea what that would have done!"  
  
"The police came in just as I was making my  
  
move, I was unprepared," the man replied.  
  
"You are going to die," the Yakuza boss said.  
  
"But not before you're final mission."  
  
"Final..mission," The assasin said as he was  
  
grabbed.  
  
"Indeed," The boss said. "Will he be of use to  
  
you Doctor Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe standing in the shadows let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, much use. We have so many  
  
wonderful things we can do with him."  
  
"You remember our deal," the boss said.  
  
"Unlike Sailor Jupiter, I have no desire to get  
  
on your bad side," Tomoe said and laughed. "Yes we  
  
will take care of your Sailor Scout problem. This man  
  
here shall be very useful. Kaolinite bring the formula!"  
  
A red haired woman emerged from behind  
  
Tomoe carrying a vial. The assasin stared into her red  
  
eyes.  
  
"You are going to be a very interesting daimon  
  
indeed." Kaolinite said.  
  
It took me so long to develop that formula.  
  
Tomoe thought. To use it for this is risky, but then  
  
again with my energy reserves so depleted and Richter  
  
still fighting the scouts to a stalemate, this may just be  
  
the spark necessary to turn the tide.   
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Oh by the way, this won't be pretty," Tomoe  
  
said and laughed again as Kaolinite force fed the  
  
formula into the assasin's mouth.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere Police cars swarmed around the  
  
office plaza where all chaos had broken lose.  
  
"You're saying that a grenade just fell from out  
  
of nowhere?" Chief Ozaki asked.  
  
"It came from the upper floors sir," Tsumura  
  
said. "Witnesses say they saw someone strange looking  
  
moving around up there around the time we were  
  
there."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust those accounts, this  
  
is the Yakuza underbosses HQ?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"We can trust them they have no idea what's  
  
going on here," Nijo said.  
  
"So who would dare throw a grenade into the  
  
room especially with you all there?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"It's probably not the Yakuza itself," Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki said. "Why blow up their own underboss?"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It was the Yakuza," The four replied.  
  
"It was?" She asked in surprise.   
  
"Lieutenant, it's the randomness of it, it makes  
  
sense in a weird way," Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"There's no need to reassure her Sergeant,"  
  
Chief Ozaki said. "Lieutenant Ozaki hasn't seen what  
  
we have in her division."  
  
Tsumura and Nijo nodded.   
  
"This kind of betrayal makes sense given how  
  
desperate they are," Tsumura said.  
  
"This complicates things," Nijo muttered.  
  
"Fear not!" came a shout.  
  
Everyone turned and look. There on top of a  
  
police car stood Steve in his mask and heroic outfit.   
  
He clutched the mystical hammer.  
  
"What the heck are you?" Nijo shouted.  
  
"You look familiar," Tsumura said.  
  
"Wait...wait..I know you, you showed up  
  
during the flower attack!" Lieutenant Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes, yes I've heard of you, I think," Chief  
  
Ozaki said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am going to stop Sailor Jupiter and claim the  
  
reward," Steve said.  
  
"Told you it would work," Nijo said.  
  
Tsumura and Ozaki both shot him glances.  
  
"You're going to stop her you say?" Sergeant  
  
Kino said. "That's quite a chore for you and your  
  
hammer there."  
  
Steve swung the hammer sending a wave of  
  
energy flying down the street.  
  
"The hammer will do fine," Steve said. To stop  
  
your daughter. He thought and almost laughed.  
  
"So what do they call you anyway?" Chief  
  
Ozaki asked.  
  
"Hunter!" Steve shouted.  
  
The cops all glanced at him.  
  
"Come on that show went off the air ages ago,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
Steve glanced down at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about citizen?" Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Mike Leslie, you get your butt out of here,"  
  
Chief Ozaki snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I don't need your kind around here,"  
  
Chief Nijo said.  
  
"Till we meet again coppers," Mike said and  
  
walked off.  
  
"Ok, that was weird," Steve said. "I'm off!" he  
  
shouted and leapt away.  
  
The cops all glanced at each other once again.   
  
The Yakuza men meanwhile were staring at the  
  
former assasin who was glowing and practicaly  
  
bubbling as monsterous skin covered him.  
  
"In twenty four hours, well...hmm..we've been  
  
waiting fifteen minutes already...less than twenty four  
  
hours he will become a monsterous killing machine.  
  
Merely tell him who the target is and he will expend his  
  
entire life energy to destroy it, not held back by fear of  
  
death or destruction. The perfect assasin for you,"  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
Kaolinite grinned.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter will not survive him, there's no  
  
chance of it," she said.  
  
"There is always a chance," Tomoe said. "But  
  
this minimizes it immensely."  
  
"Good," the Yakuza boss said. "We have  
  
acquired the property you were looking for Doctor  
  
Tomoe, you can move in at any time."  
  
"Excellent!" Tomoe said and began to dance.  
  
Everyone watching sighed.  
  
  
  
"What a day?" Lita said collapsing onto a park  
  
bench.  
  
"I heard," Steve said sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see that coming, this whole  
  
thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Lita said.   
  
"Didn't Pluto say she was going to try to keep  
  
an eye on things?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure, but she warned me that lately she's  
  
being drawn away by some things she refuses to talk  
  
about," Lita said. "So I think I've been on my own  
  
more. I'm not sure."  
  
Steve just nodded.  
  
"Steve, I think we should break up," Lita said.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to  
  
finally say it," Steve said.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Since three days ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw it in your eyes, you had given up. I  
  
guess at that point I did too."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No no, it's ok. As long as we're still friends."  
  
"I think we'll be great friends."  
  
"I think so too. Without the pressure of trying  
  
to be romantic we can just relax and enjoy life."  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
"For some reason that makes a lot of sense,"  
  
she said. "So, wanna go to the football game  
  
tommorow. The playoffs are almost here."  
  
Steve nodded with a smile.  
  
"You bet, though I wish they'd play in the  
  
winter," he said.  
  
Lita grinned back.  
  
"That would make more sense wouldn't it."  
  
And the two laughed and stared out at the  
  
pond, closer than they had been in a while. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
Governor Morimoto stared at the quivering form of his  
  
daughter.  
  
"And he came home all shaken up and stuff,"  
  
she whimpered. "Sailor Jupiter tried to kill him."  
  
Morimoto just held her.  
  
"Don't you worry about it, we'll make this all  
  
right," Morimoto said.   
  
  
  
"I don't exactly understand what you're asking  
  
me to do here Governor?" Deputy Chief Tsumura said  
  
standing in the Governor's study soon afterward.  
  
"Tsumura, we've known each other a long  
  
time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I've never asked you for a favor, but have  
  
done all I could to help you rise deservedly through the  
  
police department."  
  
"Of course sir," Tsumura said.  
  
"I am asking for a favor here. My little  
  
girl...she's picked an awful man to be in love with, but  
  
his family is a good one, and this man used to be  
  
redeemable. Why he has become so entangled in  
  
trying to build a crime empire I don't know," Morimoto  
  
said. "But if Sailor Jupiter has her way, there will be no  
  
hope for him, and my daughter will be crushed, she  
  
sees the good in him."  
  
"Governor," Tsumura said. "You are asking me  
  
to deploy officers away from the negaverse front and  
  
patrol duties to catch Sailor Jupiter to save your  
  
potential son in law who just happens to be the number  
  
two mobster in town?"  
  
"Tsumura I will find some way to budget the  
  
overtime to keep the manpower the same, but Sailor  
  
Jupiter must be stopped! Now it is not the noblest of  
  
causes, but all I am asking is for the pressure to be  
  
taken off of him. That's all, until we can get him on the  
  
straight and narrow."  
  
"Governor, with all due respect, he is the  
  
underboss of a Yakuza crime family, turning him onto  
  
the straight and narrow is nearly impossible."  
  
"He is only thirty, he's never killed anyone,  
  
even if he was to do jail time he could recover, but not  
  
if he gets deeper into this. Not if the rumors are true  
  
that they tried to set him up in order to stop Jupiter."  
  
"Your loyalty to this mobster is astonishing,"  
  
Tsumura said. "However, I will do all I can to bring in  
  
Sailor Jupiter before he is hurt further."  
  
"That is all I am asking," Morimoto said.  
  
"May I go?" Tsumura said.   
  
"Of course."  
  
The Deputy Chief of Police strode out  
  
wondering if his actions were at all right or made sense.   
  
He had the long drive back to headquarters to think it  
  
over.  
  
"What is that?" Ijiri asked in shock.  
  
"That will accomplish what you could not," the  
  
boss said.  
  
"It's a monster."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"How did we..."  
  
"Never mind that, I've had enough of your  
  
questions. Go off and shut up, before I am tempted to  
  
kill you again."  
  
Ijiri hurried off.  
  
"I think it's about ready," The boss said with a  
  
grin.  
  
"Hi Dad!" Lita said hugging her father as he sat  
  
at his desk.  
  
"This is unexpected Lita," Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"What brings you by."  
  
"I was in the area, and thought I'd see ya, hope  
  
I'm not interrupting."  
  
"Just trying to catch Sailor Jupiter, that's all,"  
  
Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"But why? She's only doing what you guys  
  
probably all want to," Lita said leaning on the desk.  
  
"There are rules for a reason Lita," her father  
  
replied.  
  
"Aww...well she doesn't seem to give up that  
  
easily," Lita said. "I mean where would you even start  
  
looking for her?"  
  
"That's a good question," Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"Lita Kino! My you've grown!" Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki said popping up.  
  
"Uh..hi.." Lita said.  
  
"I haven't seen you..in..well a while," Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"I don't remember it," Lita said.  
  
"You were young then," Ozaki said. "How's  
  
school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Lieutenant Ozaki is on the task force trying to  
  
stop Sailor Jupiter," Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"Yep yep, I'm going to track her down, she's  
  
very elusive, but I have instincts like a.." Ozaki began.  
  
"I'm sure you do," Lita said laughing. "I really  
  
shouldn't be bothering you all. You're so busy."  
  
"Oh we're just getting lunch right?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Actually yeah," Kino said. "Why don't you  
  
join us Lita?"  
  
"Uh sure, I can do that, can I go to the  
  
bathroom first?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, we'll meet ya down by the lunch  
  
carts," her father said.  
  
Lita smiled and headed down a corridor. Her  
  
father and Lieutenant Ozaki headed out. Lita stepped  
  
into the bathroom and pulled out her power stick  
  
grinning.  
  
  
  
"You want to do what?" Chief Ozaki asked.  
  
"Sir, I need more people on the Jupiter thing,  
  
especially given that it ties right into Yakuza hitmen,"  
  
Tsumura said. "I talked with the Governor informally,  
  
he says he can give us extra money in the operation."  
  
"That's nice of him," Ozaki said. "Money still  
  
doesn't fix manpower issues."  
  
"True," Tsumura said. "But it can help."  
  
"You seemed fully supportive of my moves  
  
before."  
  
"It's a realization that I need help sir."  
  
"Let me think about it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Tsumura headed to the door.  
  
"Tsumura," Ozaki said. "I may just give you  
  
what you want, but I don't care who the Governor's  
  
daughter is marrying, I am going to get that guy put  
  
away for life, I would hate for you to get caught on the  
  
wrong side."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow sir."  
  
"Tsumura you are a good officer," Ozaki said  
  
staring at him.  
  
"Thank you sir," Tsumura said walking out, the  
  
message received.  
  
  
  
"He didn't like the idea did he?" Nijo said  
  
joining Tsumura in the hall.  
  
"Not really," Tsumura said.  
  
"Typical," Nijo said.  
  
The two came to a stop in surprise as they saw  
  
Sailor Jupiter rapidly typing commands into Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki's computer terminal.  
  
Nijo punched a nearby alert button which  
  
would soon most of the cops in headquarters racing  
  
down to the floor to catch her.  
  
Tsumura advanced towards her. Nijo followed.  
  
As the alarm went off. Jupiter leapt up and raced  
  
through the door.  
  
"Stop!" Nijo shouted and lunged at her.  
  
Tsumura stepped out of the way well aware of the  
  
hopelessness of hand to hand when facing Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter knocked Nijo aside with a nudge and raced  
  
away.  
  
"So long thanks for the info!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
Soon afterward Lita hurried into Amy's room  
  
to find Amy, Mina, and Serena staring at her.  
  
"You're late," Mina said.  
  
"Sorry, needed to do some stuff," Lita said.  
  
"We know why we called this meeting right?"  
  
Amy asked sitting around a table set up in her  
  
apartment.  
  
"To talk about me and Darien right!" Serena  
  
shouted and began laughing with joy.  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina all looked at her.   
  
"Well..isn't it great?" Serena asked.   
  
"Serena, we have to talk about strategy.   
  
We've got a bunch of negaverse creeps running around  
  
you know," Lita said.   
  
"Yeah, boys don't have anything to do with  
  
this," Mina said.  
  
Hmm...so in theory none of you should have  
  
been skipping battles because of your emotional  
  
problems. Amy thought to herself.  
  
"What is there to talk about? When the  
  
negaverse shows up we go and fight them..case  
  
closed...in the meantime I'll be at Darien's," Serena  
  
said and stood up.  
  
"Serena, sit down," Lita and Mina said.  
  
"If we talk about what we've seen in the  
  
negaverse soldiers, we may be able to construct ways  
  
to beat them and to use our powers more effectively.  
  
Furthermore, they're acquiring energy every time they  
  
attack, we need to stop that," Amy said.  
  
"Say...why isn't Raye here?" Serena asked.  
  
"You know she's still taking her  
  
breakup...er..breakups pretty hard Serena," Lita said.  
  
"That's no excuse," Serena said.  
  
"You did the same thing!" Mina and Lita yelled.   
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Uh...no I didn't. I went into battle anyway.   
  
Sure..I hesitated a little, but I showed up," Serena  
  
screeched.  
  
"Serena, Raye needs some time to herself."  
  
"Okay, okay, well there's the blue guy,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"And the red one," Lita said.  
  
"Plus the fireball," Mina added.  
  
"And..the snake," Amy said.  
  
"Don't forget that annoying Hyena," Serena  
  
said. "I whipped him good, and then Darien said he  
  
loved me!"  
  
"Serena," the other three moaned.  
  
"Oh come on girls."  
  
"My responsibilities come first," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah," Mina and Lita said.  
  
"Oh...they do..I see.." Serena said finally  
  
beginning to believe her friends could not be brought off  
  
purpose.  
  
"I kissed Mike yesterday," Mina said   
  
"You did! That's great..tell me all about it!"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah....tell me..tell me!" Serena said.  
  
Amy glanced at the ground and sighed.   
  
Think I'll go for a walk. She thought.  
  
  
  
"Raye, I know you've been having troubles, but  
  
I don't think you should keep moping around like this,"  
  
Her grandfather said standing in her room.  
  
"This is hard on me grandpa," Raye said not  
  
looking up from a book she was glancing at.  
  
"I said I knew that, but come on Raye, how  
  
does this help anything?"   
  
"I don't know, it's all I feel like doing," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Aw...come on..with Chad gone and you like  
  
this, do you know how little work is getting done? And  
  
that's even with me working harder than usual," her  
  
Grandfather said.  
  
"Grandpa you shouldn't push yourself," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"If I had some help maybe it wouldn't be as  
  
much of a problem, I'll be fine," he said and walked out  
  
the door of her room. Raye heard a thud soon  
  
afterwards. She dashed to the door and opened it.   
  
Her grandfather was lying on the ground.  
  
"Grandpa!" She shouted and felt for a pulse.   
  
"Still beating," She said and rushed to get a glass of  
  
water. She was soon placing it in her grandfather's  
  
mouth. His eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You feinted I think," Raye said.  
  
"Oh...I wonder why that happened."  
  
"You've been working too hard."  
  
"I never work too hard."  
  
"Grandpa, please rest up," Raye said.  
  
"Ehh..maybe just today ehh..." her grandfather  
  
said and slowly moved inside. Raye's eyes widened  
  
and she manage to get inside her own room before she  
  
shed a tear and realized how fast her breathing was.   
  
That was scary. She thought. It can't be  
  
anything...he just worked himself too hard that's all.   
  
That's all it must be.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about the kisses," Mina said.  
  
"Me and Darien kiss all the time," Serena said  
  
bubbily and started jumping up and down.  
  
The door to the room slid open. Amy stood  
  
there grim faced.  
  
"What..okay..okay...we'll talk strategy,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Never mind that now, the negaverse is  
  
attacking again," Amy said.  
  
"That's just great," Lita muttered.  
  
A minute later.  
  
"They've spread out and have each gone a  
  
different direction," Patterson was saying into the  
  
communicator as the four Sailor Scouts raced along the  
  
street. They could always jump, but that would actually  
  
tire them out faster. This time they were trying to  
  
conserve their energy for the battle.  
  
"Patterson..how close are you to the battle?"  
  
Jupiter asked.  
  
A window shattered in the background.  
  
"Um...close enough," Patterson replied  
  
stoically.  
  
"We're almost there," Mercury said.  
  
"Not so fast negatrash!" came four female  
  
voices.  
  
"Oh..joy," Axseon said and he turned to see  
  
the four sailor scouts standing there at one end of the  
  
street.  
  
"Hmm...what a pleasure this is," Axseon  
  
muttered. From various other areas, the other evil  
  
warriors showed up, with the exception of the Hyena.  
  
"I think it's time for a showdown," Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"So do I!" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
A rose flew through the air and embedded itself  
  
in the side of a car tire...causing it to deflate.  
  
Everyone looked up anyway to see Tuxedo Mask  
  
standing on a lamp post.  
  
"Whoops," he muttered. "Guess...my aim's  
  
off," he said and leapt off the post at Axseon, who  
  
blasted him with energy.  
  
"Foolish human," Axseon said as Tuxedo Mask  
  
was blasted through a window and into a Tuxedo store.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled in  
  
worriment.   
  
"Worry about the enemy Sailor Moon," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask pushed the various tuxes that  
  
had fallen on him off and moved to stand up.  
  
"Boy I feel stupid..and I probably should," he  
  
muttered and emerged from the store.  
  
"You're all right," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, I'm not," Tuxedo Mask said and charged  
  
forward.  
  
"What is he doing?" Jupiter said as Tuxedo  
  
Mask was blasted back again this time landing on a  
  
bed of roses at a nearby florist shop.  
  
"Okay..this is too strange..I'm outta here,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said and walked out.   
  
"Where are you going?" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted. Axseon had  
  
shot a blast at her. Sailor Moon dived out of the way  
  
and the battle began. Axseon and Dexseon, their  
  
swords ready, ran at Sailor Moon who scrambled up  
  
and leapt into the air to try and avoid them. They leapt  
  
after her. She let out a screech and kicked out trying to  
  
stop them. They grabbed her in mid air and threw her  
  
to the ground, she smashed into a car and winced at the  
  
pain, but rolled off and tried to stand up.   
  
"Moon Sword," she said and had it appear in  
  
her hand. Dexseon and Axseon landed and ran at her.   
  
She used Venus' aura to flip out of the way and hoped  
  
to find an opening.  
  
Mercury jumped out of the way of Infernon's  
  
flame. He had no intention of letting her use her ice  
  
attack. Mercury tried to think of some way to stop  
  
him, since she possessed no hand to hand fighting skill  
  
whatsoever. She dodged out of the way of another  
  
attack until she noticed something strange. Patterson  
  
was standing in front of the weapons shop holding a  
  
bucket of something.  
  
"Hey...I've just got this bucket of water and  
  
I'm just going to leave now!" he shouted and then  
  
stepped forward. He tripped and sent the bucket's  
  
contents flying at Infernon, who shrieked and ducked  
  
under it.  
  
"Mercury leapt onto a rooftop quickly and  
  
prepared to energize her power.  
  
"You! You're a noncombatant!" Infernon  
  
shouted at Patterson said.  
  
"I tripped, " Patterson said and shrugged.  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" they heard  
  
shouted. Infernon saw the attack flying at him. He  
  
vanished quickly to avoid it.  
  
Venus meanwhile had back flipped out of the  
  
way of Serpetan's slithering attack. He was as fast as  
  
she was, and she had trouble keeping up. She knew  
  
she could get the advantage if she got to higher ground,  
  
but she also knew, the minute she tried to jump, he'd  
  
have a clear shot before she could get high enough.   
  
He lunged at her, trying to catch her in his jaws. She  
  
jumped up slightly, bounced off his head and then onto  
  
a car. The jumped forward and grabbed onto the bar  
  
holding up a light at the top of a lamp post. She flipped  
  
forward and caught the bar at the next lamppost and  
  
kept going for several more of them. She then flipped  
  
upwards and landed on a roof. Serpetan slithered  
  
towards the building.   
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" she shouted as  
  
fast as she could bring the power up. The attack flew  
  
outward and Serpetan slithered away from it, and  
  
began to shrink as he entered a drain pipe.  
  
"He's coming up here," Venus said and  
  
prepared herself.  
  
Cletus lunged at Jupiter growling as he did so.   
  
Jupiter leapt forward at the Cletus. The two met in mid  
  
air and hit with such impact that they each fell  
  
backwards a few feet, both landing upright.  
  
"Very good Jupiter..but you have no idea of  
  
what I can do next," The Hyena said and began  
  
laughing. An energy blast flew from his mouth. This  
  
actually had caught Jupiter by surprise, she didn't know  
  
the laugh triggered it. The attack hit her shoulder as she  
  
tried to duck out of the way and knocked her off  
  
balance. The Hyena leapt and pushed her right into the  
  
wall, she grimaced after she hit, her back hadn't fully  
  
recovered from when she had faced Dexseon and  
  
Axseon alone.   
  
"JUPITER MUST DIE!" came a roar. Jupiter  
  
whirled as a creature in green covered with curved  
  
spikes sticking out of it raced at her.  
  
"WHHAH!" Jupiter shouted and dived out of  
  
the way.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to destroy her!" the Hyena  
  
shouted.  
  
"Jupiter must die!" the creature shouted and ran  
  
at Jupiter again.  
  
"Whatever!" Cletus shouted and followed.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus  
  
shouted as the power flowed through her. Serpetan  
  
emerged from the drain pipe and was hit fully. He was  
  
blasted back down the pipe and slithered out the  
  
bottom.  
  
"That wasn't smart," he muttered before  
  
vanishing.  
  
Dexseon and Axseon swung their swords.   
  
Sailor Moon rolled backward using Venus' aura still,  
  
knowing she wouldn't have the power much longer.   
  
The two missed and managed to total another car.   
  
Sailor Moon ran down an alley calling on Jupiter's aura  
  
as she did so. Axseon and Dexseon sent to energy  
  
blasts flying at her. She ducked them in a very  
  
ungracious fashion, but spun around and charged.   
  
Axseon and Dexseon swung their swords at her. She  
  
swung her moon sword upwards and blocked  
  
Dexseon's attack while throwing her left arm into  
  
Axseon's cut in mid stream. Axseon was so distracted  
  
he missed and Dexseon was knocked off balance by  
  
her block. She smashed through both of them and  
  
jumped back out onto the street.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted  
  
blasting the new creature back, but the Hyena grabbed  
  
her from behind Jupiter up and flung her into the wall on  
  
the other side of the street. She screeched in pain.   
  
"Heh," the Hyena said and started laughing  
  
sending another energy attack flying at her. She leapt  
  
out of the way wincing. The blade assassin raced at  
  
her again.  
  
"You'll pay for messing with the Yakuza!" he  
  
shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" Jupiter shouted shocked at this  
  
monster's origin. The Hyena fired a blast at her. She  
  
dodged it and lunged at the assassin kicking him the  
  
head. It swung its blades at her.  
  
Cletus lined her up in his sights.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
A new wave of energy smashed into Cletus  
  
throwing him across the street and through a wall. He  
  
winced and stood up weakly.  
  
Sailor Pluto landed on the ground and faced  
  
down the Hyena.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted again  
  
blasting the blade assassin, it took the hit and still  
  
charged her.  
  
"I will kill you," it said and leapt at her. She  
  
dodged it but felt it's blades slice through her uniform.  
  
She screeched, but grabbed it's arms between the  
  
blades flinging it into a lightpole. She stepped back as  
  
it spun back apparently unaffected.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" She unleashed her  
  
most powerful attack. The creature was hit but as it fell  
  
it's blades flew off of it and at her. She let out another  
  
scream and dodged, as several cut through her right leg  
  
anyway.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"   
  
Another attack flew at the blade assassin. It  
  
vaporized, the man inside with it.  
  
The Hyena was hit with an icy blue attack  
  
moments later and thrown into a bus. A fog  
  
descended. When it cleared. Sailor Venus and Sailor  
  
Mercury stood around Jupiter who was struggling to  
  
stand up. Sailor Moon leapt up beside them a second  
  
later.  
  
"Hmm...we'll settle this later," Axseon said and  
  
ran off, Dexseon and the Hyena followed. The scouts  
  
were too beat to pursue.  
  
"Jupiter?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Why are they always beating me up?" Jupiter  
  
muttered.  
  
"Let's get you home so you can rest," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..don't worry..we'll take care of you,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You shouldn't need to," Jupiter replied with  
  
annoyance, not to them, but to herself.  
  
Sailor Pluto walked up to Jupiter.  
  
"Now do you see the foolishness of what you  
  
are doing? I cannot bail you out anymore. I am already  
  
risking enough coming here now," Pluto said. "The  
  
Yakuza sent that assassin, they have gained access to  
  
this sort of energy because of your attacks."  
  
"But," Jupiter began.  
  
"It is one thing if your hobby during peacetime  
  
is to beat up thugs, but there is a war and your fellow  
  
scouts could have been killed because you were  
  
distracted by that thing...the Yakuza battles are now  
  
interfering with your duties to protect this planet. Think  
  
about that," Pluto said and leapt off.  
  
Jupiter said nothing further.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Oh..you're here about the battle," Darien said  
  
as he opened the door to see Serena.  
  
"I'm here about you Darien," Serena said.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked as she walked in.  
  
"Serena..Ellie wouldn't even talk to me...I  
  
don't know where she is," Darien said sorrowfully. "I  
  
didn't want to look for her, because I was afraid it  
  
might upset you."  
  
"Darien....as long as she doesn't try and take  
  
you away from me, I don't have a problem with her,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"You mean it?" Darien said.  
  
Well no...but I'm being nice. Serena thought.  
  
"Of course," she said with a smile. "Go find  
  
her."  
  
"All right...I will," Darien said and hurried  
  
away.  
  
"I didn't mean right now!" Serena shouted.   
  
"Great...that's just great!"   
  
Raye walked down the street solemnly.   
  
"Maybe if I apologize again, or beg for mercy  
  
or something..he'll listen to me," she murmured to  
  
herself. "He can't be mad a me forever can he?"  
  
She rounded a corner that would lead to Rick's  
  
house, she didn't need to go any farther, Rick stood  
  
there, he had a cold expression on his face.  
  
"Uh..Hi...Rick," Raye said.  
  
"What do you want Raye?" Rick asked.  
  
"Oh..please..Rick..give me another chance,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"You're begging me aren't you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes...you don't know how much you mean to  
  
me!" Raye said.  
  
"That's true...I don't...based on the way you  
  
acted, I'd say I'm not worth much."  
  
"Rick, no, you mean so much to me!"  
  
"Raye...you had your chance, but you had to  
  
throw it away," Rick said with frustration.  
  
"But..Rick..."  
  
"No, Raye..it's over...now leave me alone,  
  
because talking to me will get you no farther," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"But...Rick.." Raye said. Rick had already  
  
begun walking away. He was around the corner very  
  
quickly.  
  
"But..Rick....." Raye said and looked at the  
  
ground.  
  
  
  
Lita lay in bed covered with bruises.  
  
"I take a lot of hits don't I?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you do," Amy said handing her a wet  
  
cloth.  
  
"Too many," Mina said sitting beside her.  
  
"So what do you think? About what Pluto  
  
said," Lita said.  
  
"I think she's right," Mina said. "The Yakuza  
  
are awful people, but we need you at a hundred  
  
percent in our own battles. I know that's probably not  
  
what you want to hear but.."  
  
"Amy, what do you think?" Lita asked.  
  
"I understand what you're trying to, but it has  
  
since become impractical," Amy said.   
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"I was so close though, they were on the run, I  
  
almost had them," Lita said. "Still...I need to rest."  
  
Her friends nodded and headed out. Lita  
  
prepared the story she would have to tell her father  
  
when he returned home.  
  
"Why do I even bother with Rick?" Raye  
  
muttered as she once again sat her in her room.  
  
"I'd like to know that," she heard a voice say.   
  
Her grandfather stood there in the doorway.  
  
"Oh...grandpa...why is he still so angry?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"Don't know...maybe because you're a blatant  
  
two timer," her grandfather said.  
  
"That doesn't help!" Raye snapped.  
  
"Wasn't supposed to," her grandfather said.   
  
"Raye, you really have to get beyond this."  
  
"I can't, if I let him go, I may regret it."  
  
"I think he's let you go."  
  
"No he hasn't, I know it," Raye said.  
  
"Oh, you do?" Her grandfather asked.  
  
"Yes, I know it."  
  
"Explain to me how you know."  
  
"I can't, I just know that he still loves me."  
  
"A heck of a lot of good it does either of you.   
  
Listen Raye...try and rest...you've been like this for  
  
days..it's not good for you," her Grandfather said and  
  
walked off. "Oh and Raye...I know I may be a bit  
  
weird when it comes to love and stuff...after all..I  
  
married your grandmother! Heh heh!"   
  
Raye burst out laughing then stopped.  
  
"That was wrong of me," she said.  
  
"What? Laughing? Heck..that's the first time  
  
you've laughed at one of my jokes in years, I should  
  
come by with them more often when you're heavily  
  
depressed," Grandpa said and then walked off.  
  
Raye immediately slipped back into her  
  
depression.  
  
"If Rick won't even talk to me how do I  
  
convince him I've changed and that I was so wrong for  
  
what I did? Oh..it's hopeless."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter stole information from our own  
  
computers?" Chief Ozaki asked.  
  
"We still don't know she got into the building,"  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura said.  
  
"Find out," Ozaki growled. "I like what she's  
  
doing, but it's embarrassing for us to be fooled like  
  
that."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Any idea what she was looking up?" Ozaki  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Nijo said. "She was trying to locate  
  
any Yakuza bases she hasn't hit, there's only a few left,  
  
and we've had them under surveillance."  
  
"See anything worthwhile?" Ozaki said.  
  
"The Yakuza still seem to be being careful and  
  
moving from place to place, though this you might find  
  
interesting..." Tsumura said and pulled a photo out of  
  
his pocket.   
  
"Who is that, he looks familiar," Ozaki said.  
  
"Doctor Souichi Tomoe," Nijo muttered.  
  
"Nothing but trouble."  
  
"He hasn't been seen in years, and yet here he  
  
is leaving a Yakuza warehouse?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"We still haven't figured that out," Tsumura  
  
said. "Of course we've had other problems."  
  
"I know," Ozaki said. "We'll worry about him  
  
later. Just keep an eye on it."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
Ijiri waited in the darkness as the figure  
  
approached him.   
  
"You are Zano?" he said.  
  
"Indeed," The figure said. "You must be fairly  
  
desperate to stop your target to offer me such a large  
  
fee."  
  
"You are an expert at what you do, and I want  
  
you to do it right."  
  
"This Sailor Jupiter though, she is not  
  
conventional."  
  
"I know, and so I have acquired the following  
  
equalizers for you," the underboss said holding out a  
  
bag. "You'll find instructions inside."  
  
"Why not take care of her yourself?"  
  
"I think you're better qualified."  
  
"That I am," the figure said and laughed.  
  
"Why do you insist on dealing with these  
  
mobsters?" Kaolinite said walking into Doctor  
  
Tomoe's laboratory.  
  
"Because until we have enough strength to deal  
  
with the enemy, they serve a purpose," Tomoe said.  
  
"Why not just let me take care of Sailor  
  
Jupiter?"  
  
"And expend the energy it took so long to get  
  
you?" Tomoe asked and then laughed hysterically.   
  
"You know better than that, especially now. Richter is  
  
barely holding on, but for now it is working out, the  
  
military is helpless, the police in chaos, the scouts are in  
  
no position to stop us in our endeavor. Your  
  
appearance would only disrupt things. Especially since  
  
there is more to this world's defenses then you or I  
  
know for sure."   
  
Kaolinite nodded reluctantly. 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
"Ahh..hello Greg, welcome," Mike said. He and Steve  
  
stood around in Steve's garage where a disassembled  
  
rocket sat on a table. Greg had just shown up in the  
  
garage doorway.   
  
"You guys called me, I sort of have to wonder  
  
why though," Greg said.  
  
"Come on in," Mike said noticing Greg hadn't  
  
entered the garage yet.  
  
Greg took a step forward and did just that.  
  
"And with that, Greg entered a world that he  
  
did not fully understand, and of which he had no idea of  
  
the sinister evilness that occurred within it's boundaries.   
  
A world controlled by the forces of darkness...." a  
  
voice said. The three looked around wondering where  
  
that voice was coming from, although they all  
  
recognized it.  
  
"Patterson, where are you hiding?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"Right here," Patterson muttered emerging from  
  
the side of the garage.   
  
"Hey, Patterson, I haven't seen you in a while,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Good," Patterson said and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You know Greg, this guy has a standup  
  
comedian trapped inside of him, that is repressed by  
  
the angry, bad side of D.V. and rarely get's let out,"  
  
Mike said grinning.  
  
"That's because the angry side of me has all the  
  
weapons," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Care to join us Patterson?" Mike asked.  
  
"No..I take pride in having a clean police  
  
record," Patterson muttered and walked off.  
  
"He is so weird," the three boys said.  
  
"Ehh..well enough of that...Steve...are you  
  
going to try and make that rocket work?" Mike asked.  
  
"I thought about it," Steve said.  
  
"But you know what will probably happen,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Yes," Steve said.  
  
"What will probably happen?" Greg asked.  
  
"If we're lucky, no one will press charges,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Uh...right," Greg said nervously.   
  
  
  
"Ahh...hello Miss Anderson..." Maxfield  
  
Stanton said standing at the front door to Amy's house.   
  
Amy stood there a bit uneasily seeing that one of her  
  
former enemies was now speaking to her politely.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Can we go for a ride?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's important."  
  
"Um...I guess," Amy said nervously and  
  
followed him to his car. "I warn you not to try  
  
anything...I have many powerful friends."  
  
What a strange thing for me to say. She  
  
thought.  
  
"I'm fully aware of your acquaintances...and  
  
rest assured I am also aware that if something were to  
  
happen to you, something would happen to me soon  
  
afterwards, probably at the hands of one D.V.  
  
Patterson."  
  
Amy blushed at the oddity of the comment.  
  
"Why do you say that?" She asked.  
  
"Heh...just a thought," Stanton said with a grin.   
  
"Anyway...the reason we're going for this ride is  
  
because I have some information for you. Information  
  
that's better told in these sort of circumstances. As you  
  
probably know Doctor Richter is running things on the  
  
evil side of affairs. He stole the negaenergy I had given  
  
to the army. Now...the army has a struck a deal with  
  
him that they will not fight each other. It turns out that  
  
Richter has infiltrated their command structure, as well  
  
as the fact that he knew of all our plans to fight  
  
negaverse incursions anyway..needless to say..we had  
  
little choice...he also included myself in that agreement,  
  
though he does not realize the power I have. It also  
  
includes both Pattersons..which is why neither of them  
  
have played a large part in the battles."  
  
"I see..." Amy said.   
  
"Anyway...needless to say..while Richter stole  
  
the energy from the army, it was hardly enough to  
  
create an army with, I had made sure of  
  
that...but..somehow Richter got a hold of more energy,  
  
and the only source possible would be Jade  
  
Corporation don't you think?" Stanton said.  
  
"That's true...so...maybe...the scouts should  
  
check it out."  
  
"That was my thinking."  
  
"I guess it can't hurt."   
  
"No...it probably can't...here's your house,"  
  
Stanton said.  
  
"You timed that quite well," Amy said.  
  
"I guess I did," Stanton admitted.  
  
  
  
"Okay...here we go!" Steve shouted and  
  
pressed the ignition button on the launch pad. They  
  
were once again in a field outside of the city.  
  
"Duck!" Mike said and pulled Greg to the  
  
ground. The rocket flew off the launch pad, rose  
  
several feet, had it's wings fall off, and went spiraling  
  
off onto the ground a few feet away.  
  
"At least that one flew," Mike muttered.  
  
"Is this what you guys do all day?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure," Steve said.  
  
"Um...anyone like peaches?" Mike asked. "I  
  
know I do."  
  
"Try to ignore Mike, it's just a good idea,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I figured that out on my own," Greg said and  
  
the three laughed.  
  
"I see you're still continuing your historical  
  
study of the Russian Space Program," came a voice  
  
behind them. They all turned to see Rick walking up.  
  
"Hey Rick," Mike said.  
  
"Long time no see," Steve said.  
  
"I'm fine..don't ask," Rick said. Mike, Steve,  
  
and Greg exchanged glances between each other.  
  
  
  
"Oookay..things are going fine  
  
here..um..so..how you doing now?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm fine, let's just not talk about girls, I don't  
  
need to hear about them, but otherwise I'm the same  
  
old Rick I've always been," Rick said.  
  
"But Rick...you're entire life has revolved  
  
around girls," Mike said.  
  
"Well..then I'm not in great shape am I?" Rick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Um..I'm going to pass on that question," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Rick, you wanna do something...you  
  
know..like we used to do?" Steve asked.  
  
"That's a good idea," Mike said.  
  
"But what do you guys do?" Greg asked.  
  
"Ooo..he has asked a very important question,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Yes he has," Steve said.  
  
"One that cannot be answered," Mike said.  
  
"Because we do not ever know the true  
  
answer," Steve said.  
  
"Yes," Mike said and the two bowed.  
  
"You two...are two of the biggest crackpots I  
  
have ever encountered," Rick said.  
  
"Hey...that's a stretch..I mean...there must have  
  
been at least one person more crazy then we are,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
The four glanced at each other.  
  
Minutes later, in Amy's room.  
  
"Jade Corp? Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Think about it Serena, if there was any sorts of  
  
negaenergy lying around there...well...he could find  
  
it...furthermore a thought occurred to me. When the  
  
army cleaned the building out they might have  
  
uncovered negaenergy stored somewhere..and...well  
  
knowing the army, they might have taken it.." Amy  
  
said.  
  
"So if they did...why should we check it out?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Because maybe we can find someway to trace  
  
it," Amy said.  
  
"That's brilliant," Lita said.  
  
"It was Nephlite's idea," Amy said.  
  
"Oh..." Lita said.  
  
"But I modified it a little," Amy said.  
  
"And brilliantly I think," Lita said.  
  
"You're so kind Lita," Amy said.  
  
"Will you two cut it out," Serena said.  
  
"What?" the two said.  
  
"Sorry..it just sounded annoying," Serena said.   
  
"Oh no..I'm not turning into Raye am I!"   
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure...you're not,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Oh..good...because..that would be a problem  
  
if I was," Serena said.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Mina asked walking in.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So...you ever..mix the pieces to Parcheesi and  
  
monopoly?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why? What happens?" Greg asked.  
  
"You can play Chesseopoly," Mike said.  
  
"Fun game," Steve said.  
  
"Oh..god...why did I seek these guys out for  
  
relief from depression?" Rick muttered half in jest, half  
  
not.  
  
  
  
Soon afterward.  
  
The four Sailor Scouts arrived at Jade Corp  
  
HQ in scout form to prevent any suspicion. They  
  
walked inside the building and into the lobby, where  
  
Jade Corp logos were sitting in various places.   
  
"This place is still creepy. Why hasn't  
  
someone cleaned this place up?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Maybe that'd be a good job for you Sailor  
  
Moon," Venus said.  
  
"What? Why?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Don't know..I just thought I'd act like Mars  
  
for a little while, it's been a while since I heard her  
  
make a snide comment," Venus said.  
  
"And you miss that?" the other three scouts  
  
asked.  
  
"A little," Venus replied.  
  
"Let's check the basement first," Mercury said  
  
trying to return to the group to the mission at hand.  
  
"Since when are you the leader?" Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Hmm...well..Sailor Moon...you were  
  
ahem..."sick" and unable to perform your duties, so I as  
  
your trusted advisor, stepped in to take charge in a  
  
crisis situation," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"But I'm back," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"That is true, but your devotion to the cause has  
  
seemed to waver lately, so...I think it is time for  
  
someone to take the reins," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I agree with Comrade Mercury," Sailor  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"As do I Comrade Jupiter," Venus said.  
  
"Then is done. The Union of Sailor Scouts is  
  
formed," Mercury said.  
  
"What are you three talking about?" Sailor  
  
Moon whined.  
  
"Nothing," the three replied and walked on.   
  
"Oh..I see..it was all a joke," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Right," the three said.  
  
"Well it wasn't funny," Sailor Moon muttered  
  
and they kept going.  
  
And in a Steve Carlin's living room, Mike,  
  
Steve, and Greg sat around a card table.   
  
"The game is five card stud," Mike said. "You  
  
each get five cards, and I'm the stud."  
  
Steve pushed him out of his chair.  
  
"Oh..sorry..." Steve said.   
  
"No..problem," Mike muttered and sat back  
  
up. "Apparently we're playing five card loser instead."  
  
"Now you've got it," Steve said.  
  
"That's an odd name," Greg said. "Of course  
  
then again...."  
  
"Don't try and comprehend the universe, just  
  
mess it up as much as you can," Mike said.  
  
"And..change your oil every 3,000 miles,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Remember these two laws because they will  
  
serve you well," Mike said.  
  
These guys are okay, as long as you don't want  
  
to have to deal with reality. Greg thought.  
  
"Say...you ever wonder..like...why...there are  
  
no princesses in a card deck?" Steve asked.  
  
"It's blatant gender discrimination," Mike said.   
  
"Notice how a king is worth more than a queen too."  
  
"Yeah...maybe we should do something about  
  
this," Steve said.  
  
"Or maybe you shouldn't," Greg said.  
  
"He learns quickly," Steve said.  
  
"Yes," Mike agreed.  
  
"This place is spooky," Sailor Moon said as the  
  
Sailor Scouts descended into the basement of Jade  
  
Corp.   
  
"Yeah, dark basements are always filled with  
  
evil stuff," Venus said. A light went on.  
  
"What?" Venus and Sailor Moon said.   
  
"There was a light switch," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Oh..." Venus and Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Looks like the army hasn't cleaned everything  
  
out," Mercury said staring at what looked like various  
  
devices related to Jadeite's operation.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Don't know..but it's probably all useless  
  
without negaenergy," Mercury said.  
  
"I'm surprised the military just left it lying  
  
around," Jupiter said.  
  
"They probably couldn't afford to remove it,  
  
you know that the Prime Minister is concerned about  
  
defense spending," Mercury said.  
  
"Sylia Coral has nothing but peaceful  
  
intentions," Venus said.  
  
"Heh..if Sylia Coral had her way we wouldn't  
  
have an army, and our job versus Jaedite would have  
  
been a lot harder," Jupiter said.  
  
"She has respect for the army, but not for that  
  
toilet they bought for twelve million dollars," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"It wasn't a toilet it was a stealth fighter. The  
  
toilet was only twelve thousand," Jupiter said.  
  
"Oh..like that's so much better," Venus said.   
  
And to Mercury and Sailor Moon's surprise Jupiter  
  
and Venus broke into an argument over defense  
  
spending and public policy.  
  
"Uh..Mercury..have you found anything?"  
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Not yet...we helped the Military remove all the  
  
energy...so if there's anything left it will be hard to find,"  
  
Mercury said. "I'm going to check what appears to be  
  
the power sources."  
  
"Good plan," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"For FY 99 the allocated amount of defense  
  
spending is actually down from the average!" Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"Whose this FY 99 person!" Venus yelled  
  
back.  
  
"Fiscal Year!"   
  
"I've never met him..is he cute?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah, he looks like Mike, only with larger  
  
eyebrows," Jupiter snapped.  
  
"Wow..that is kinda cute," Venus said.  
  
"That worries me," Sailor Moon muttered to  
  
herself and started walking around the large basement.   
  
"Hmm...strange place...wonder what this did," she said  
  
looking at a strange device with buttons all over it. She  
  
pressed one, and to her shock the machine started up.   
  
"Ahh.." she shouted and backed up.  
  
"What is it Sailor Moon?" Jupiter said hurrying  
  
up.  
  
"This..machine's still working," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Better stand back," Jupiter said.  
  
"Why'd you have to touch anything..we don't  
  
know what it does," Venus said hurrying up.  
  
Seconds later a little slot opened in the  
  
machine. The three girls tensed. A paper cup dropped  
  
from the slot and was filled with coffee.  
  
Jupiter and Venus glanced at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Uh..how was I supposed to know?" Sailor  
  
Moon replied.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Mercury yelled.  
  
"No!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Just Sailor Moon getting scared of a coffee  
  
machine!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Hey! You were scared too!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
"Okay..since when have three aces, a 2, and a  
  
5 been a royal flush?" Steve asked.  
  
"I am playing the traditional way," Mike said.  
  
"You're just making stuff up," Greg said.  
  
"This guy learns so freaking quickly," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah he does, he'll be one of us in no time,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"No offense guys, but that isn't one of my goals  
  
in life," Greg said.  
  
Mike and Steve started laughing.  
  
"He's learned rule number three...avoid turning  
  
into us at all costs," Mike said.  
  
"Better be careful," Steve said. "I was once  
  
like you Greg, and then...well...it just happened and  
  
here I am now."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Greg said.  
  
"You've been warned," Steve said.   
  
  
  
"Nothing yet," Sailor Mercury said to herself as  
  
she kept searching the various machines set up for any  
  
trace of negaenergy. Her visor picked up nothing.  
  
"There should be something," Mercury said a  
  
little annoyed that she couldn't find anything she could  
  
use. She moved onto the next machine hoping she  
  
would have better luck.  
  
"My mistake here was to tell him to go find  
  
her..." Sailor Moon was saying as the three other Sailor  
  
Scouts relaxed by leaning against a wall.  
  
"It was the right thing to say," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah, but now Darien's running all over  
  
Tokyo looking for her and he won't have any time to  
  
talk to me until he does find her," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But Sailor Moon, if he doesn't find her, he'll  
  
be filled with regret, and that will distract him when he's  
  
with you," Venus said.  
  
"Oh..you're right...that just might happen, and  
  
that would stink," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You see...you did the right thing," Jupiter said.  
  
"But if he never finds her, I'm in trouble," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"That's true enough," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah, that could be bad," Venus said.  
  
"You guys are supposed to lie to me about that  
  
you know..." Sailor Moon muttered.   
  
"Oh..we weren't supposed to be candid  
  
anymore? Sorry.." Jupiter sad.  
  
"Yeah..whoops," Venus said.  
  
"Just wait till you two break up again..I will  
  
pounce!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But we won't break up again," the two replied  
  
with nasty grins on their faces.  
  
"Ehh...we'll see," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"So, they like come up to me and  
  
say..Mike...and I'm like yeah.." Mike was saying.  
  
"This story annoys me already," Steve said.  
  
"Is that the correct response? Because it  
  
annoys me too," Greg said.  
  
"Uh...you two are cute and all, but let me finish  
  
the story," Mike said.  
  
"I don't think I want to hear the end," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Me neither," Steve said.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll tell a different one," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"No!" Greg and Steve said surprisingly in  
  
unison.  
  
"Greg..you're learning so quickly," Steve said.  
  
"I bet it's out of necessity," Greg said.  
  
"Might be," Steve said.  
  
"I just want to make it clear, that despite these  
  
interruptions I will continue speaking anyway," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Well he's got us there," Steve said.  
  
"Isn't this where you use the threat of  
  
violence?" Greg said.  
  
"Oh..yeah..you're right," Steve said. "Shut up  
  
Mike, or I will give you tonsilitis and then remove your  
  
tonsils!"   
  
"That was an odd one Steve," Mike said.  
  
"Yes it was, but...I'm sure it worked," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"You are correct about that," Mike said.  
  
"Good, now we can continue our game," Steve  
  
said.  
  
  
  
"Was that a blip?" Mercury said to herself as  
  
she looked at the computer.   
  
"Yes it was," she said as she saw it again. She  
  
quickly used the scanning device. A data readout  
  
appeared.  
  
"Thank goodness," she said.   
  
"Hey! I've got something!" she said.  
  
"Really? Great!" Sailor Jupiter said as the  
  
other three Sailor Scouts walked up.  
  
"Yeah...it's great that all this hard work paid  
  
off," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh..yes..you're tireless efforts," Sailor Venus  
  
said.  
  
"I didn't mean I accomplished anything," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Good," Venus said.  
  
"This means that we can track them now?"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"Hopefully..I won't know until they show up  
  
again and then my computer will pinpoint them if it  
  
works," Mercury said. "Wait a minute...it is  
  
pinpointing..five objects...coming this way."  
  
"Coming this way..as in where?" Venus asked.  
  
  
  
"As in entering the building!" Mercury said.  
  
"It works," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let's ambush them," Jupiter said.  
  
"Can we handle all five of them?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure we can," Sailor Jupiter said. "Besides,  
  
I'm not about to leave yet, I have some unfinished  
  
business."  
  
"They're heading right for this basement,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Really?" Venus said.  
  
"Yes..they'll be here in a minute," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"Then let's set things up. Let's find a place to  
  
hide," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Those boxes should do the trick," Jupiter said.   
  
The four moved behind a group of cartons and readied  
  
themselves. Sailor Moon pulled her tiara off. The  
  
other three prepared to energize their powers.   
  
Mercury transferred the data from her computer to her  
  
visor and waited.   
  
"They're on the stairs," Mercury said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap..." Jupiter said  
  
concentrating.  
  
"Venus Love Chain....." Venus said also  
  
concentrating.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm ...." Mercury said.  
  
"Moon Tiara...." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Cletus the Hyena came into the light first,  
  
followed by Dexseon, Axseon, Infernon, and Serpetan.  
  
"This is the place huh? What a dump?" Cletus  
  
said.  
  
The four Sailor Scouts popped out from behind  
  
their hiding place.  
  
"Zap!"   
  
"Encircle!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"Magic!"  
  
The four attacks flew out. Jupiter hit Cletus  
  
and propelled him into the wall. Venus narrowly  
  
missed Serpetan who batted her attack away with his  
  
sword. Sailor Moon's tiara flew over Dexseon and  
  
Axseon's head as they both managed to duck.   
  
Mercury's attack flew right at Infernon, but the creature  
  
vanished.  
  
"Retreat!" Axseon shouted. Cletus vanished,  
  
as did Serpetan. Axseon and Dexseon raced back up  
  
the stairs.  
  
"Why are they running like that?" Jupiter said.  
  
"We have to follow," Mercury said and leapt  
  
over the boxes. The others followed. The four scouts  
  
raced up the stairs. A grenade came flying at them as  
  
they emerged. The four dived forward as it exploded  
  
behind them. To their shock another grenade flew at  
  
them..this one was much bigger. It landed down the  
  
hall.  
  
"RUN!" Sailor Moon shouted and the four  
  
raced for the door. They saw Axseon and Dexseon  
  
vanish. The four found the nearest window and jumped  
  
out it. The grenade exploded rocking the Jade Corp  
  
building which then began to collapse. The four scouts  
  
hurried away. Fortunately Jade Corp HQ was still  
  
cordoned off by tape and fencing so there was no one  
  
else around.   
  
"Well...looks like their whole idea was to keep  
  
us from getting a sample," Jupiter said.  
  
"They almost succeeded," Mercury said.  
  
"But now we can track them right?" Venus  
  
said.   
  
"As long as they're in range," Mercury said.  
  
"Are they now?" Venus asked.  
  
"Not at the moment," Mercury said.  
  
"At least we have it," Venus said.  
  
Once again three figures stood atop the  
  
headquarters of the World's Largest Fertilizer  
  
Consortium.  
  
"Guys..what do I do?" Rick asked.  
  
"You're asking us?" Mike asked.  
  
"I loved Raye...but how can I love her now?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"You could forgive her," Mike said. "Not a  
  
suggestion, just an answer."  
  
"Rick....I don't know what I'd do in your  
  
place," Steve said.  
  
"Me neither," Mike said.  
  
"Well I don't know either. It's tearing me  
  
apart, but I can't let her see that. She has to  
  
experience all the pain that I experience," Rick said.  
  
"Rick..if you knew she wouldn't leave you,  
  
would you go back to her?" Mike asked.  
  
"In a minute, but I don't know she'll do that,"  
  
Rick said. "That's why I need you two to tell me what  
  
to do."  
  
"Rick...we can't do that...we're your  
  
friends...but this is one of those times, when you're the  
  
only one who can decide," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, Rick...but I think you can do it," Mike  
  
said. "Make the right choice."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to hear," Rick said.  
  
After days of searching Darien had finally  
  
found the motel Ellie was staying in. When he arrived  
  
he found her walking away from the motel   
  
"Ellie, please, talk to me," Darien said running  
  
up.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," Ellie said.  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Yeah..I do..." Ellie said and slapped him.   
  
"Jerk!"  
  
She then walked off.  
  
"Hmm..well...that didn't work," Darien said.  
  
"So..Richter, are you ever planning on  
  
accomplishing something?" Doctor Tomoe said walking  
  
into Richter's own secret headquarters.  
  
"Funny you should ask that Tomoe," Richter  
  
said. "I was planning on throwing you out a window."  
  
Tomoe laughed.  
  
"Seriously," Richter said as his minions  
  
surrounded Tomoe.  
  
"Oh..this is just stupid," Tomoe said with a  
  
laugh.  
  
"Come over here to gloat, well I don't plan on  
  
taking it anymore!" Richter said. "Axseon.."  
  
"Axseon," Tomoe interrupted. "Kindly shoot  
  
an energy blast over Richter's head. Axseon looked at  
  
him, turned and fired over Richter's head.  
  
"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Tomoe said  
  
and walked out away from the minions.  
  
"Why did you do that!" Richter shouted.  
  
"I..don't know," Axseon said.  
  
Richter growled. I will find out what's going on  
  
around here. He thought.   
  
"Eh...never mind that now," he said sensing that  
  
it was Tomoe's meddling and not his warriors that were  
  
to blame here.   
  
Maxfield Stanton walked down one of Tokyo's  
  
many side streets trying to pass the time. The military's  
  
withdrawal from the Richter war had meant his  
  
involvement in the issue was limited, though he had no  
  
exactly kept out of it. He did wonder how to solve the  
  
problem, with the Scouts largely forced to deal with  
  
Richter's minions, and Jupiter's obsession with  
  
destroying organized crime, they were going to be little  
  
help other than Mercury who seemed largely  
  
unoccupied. Then there were the other factors...he  
  
trailed off as someone stepped into path.  
  
"You, I've been looking for you," the figure  
  
said.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Stanton said.  
  
"We haven't but it's about time we should," the  
  
figure replied, his fists clenching.  
  
"And you are?" Stanton asked.  
  
"I'm Melvin, and you're going to stay away  
  
from Molly or I'm going to hurt you."  
  
"I highly doubt you would be able to hurt me."  
  
"You'd be surprised," Melvin said.  
  
"What is it to you anyway? Perhaps you are a  
  
romantic interest to her?" Stanton said and grinned,  
  
under the circumstances, he had trouble not being  
  
sinister.   
  
"Eh..well...stay away from her."  
  
"I have no interest in her in that way," Stanton  
  
said.  
  
"But she..."  
  
"She knows better now," Stanton said. "Don't  
  
worry about it."  
  
"I don't like you," Melvin said.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Stanton said and walked  
  
off.  
  
"We'll see who's surprised the next time we  
  
meet!" Melvin shouted.  
  
Stanton grinned.  
  
He's got courage even if he has nothing to back  
  
it up with. He thought.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood framed against the moonlight.   
  
D.V. Patterson emerged from concealment.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Patterson asked.  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"I can no longer remain in the city given current  
  
conditions elsewhere."  
  
Patterson knew better to ask for information  
  
Pluto was not going to volunteer.  
  
"I don't know whether Jupiter has given up on  
  
the Yakuza or not, but I have a suspicion she hasn't."  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"You need to keep an eye on her especially  
  
since I'm in no position to help them out."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And Patterson...it may be necessary for you to  
  
do what we spoke of before."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good time?"  
  
"I doubt there will be a good time, I need to get  
  
going."  
  
Pluto disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Patterson sighed and walked away. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
  
"Hmm..this is the most interesting molecular structure  
  
I've ever seen," Amy said studying the data on the  
  
negaenergy on her computer.  
  
"That's great and all Amy, but does it help?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"No, knowing the molecular structure doesn't  
  
help at all, but possessing it allows us to track the  
  
enemy provided they're in range, as you know," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"At least we have a way to find them now,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"I wonder where they'll attack next," Lita said.  
  
"There are so many places where you can find  
  
large groups of people," Mina said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Amy said.   
  
Still....I can tell my computer to constantly scan for the  
  
energy and to alert me if it happens so I won't have to  
  
constantly be using it."  
  
"Good idea," Serena said. "So what do we do  
  
today?"  
  
"I'm going to the library to study," Amy said.   
  
"Anyone want to come?"  
  
"Well..you know as good at that sounds.."  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Uh...yeah.um...you know we'd love to but.."  
  
Lita was saying.  
  
"We...um....are allergic to..um.." Serena said.  
  
"Um...allergic to...." Mina said.  
  
"Libraries," the three muttered and sighed.  
  
Amy burst out laughing.  
  
"I get the message," She said with a smile and  
  
walked off.  
  
"I guess we made her day," Lita said.  
  
The other two nodded and sighed.  
  
"How about we go for some ice cream," Mina  
  
suggested.  
  
"There's an idea," Lita said.  
  
"Stop stalling and let's go," Serena said and ran  
  
off.  
  
"Stalling?" the other two said and started  
  
following her.  
  
Soon afterward the three were sitting on a  
  
bench eating their ice cream.  
  
"So..has anyone tried to talking to Raye lately?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"I'm afraid to, I'm really not the person that  
  
should talk to her, since she's always mad at me for  
  
some reason or other, and after the last time I talk to  
  
her..." Serena said.  
  
"I've thought about it, but I'm just not sure,  
  
Raye likes to be alone when she's hurt, that's just the  
  
way she is, I don't know if we should rush her," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"It's been a while though," Mina said.  
  
"That it has," Serena said.  
  
"Maybe we should swing by her place," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"It probably can't hurt her anymore," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"You sure?" Serena said. "And besides that,  
  
what about it hurting us..I'm afraid her next step might  
  
be violence."  
  
"Yeah...but she can only hit one of us at once,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"And Serena's the most likely target," Lita said  
  
and the two started laughing only to stop seconds later.  
  
"We shouldn't have laughed. We can't make  
  
light of our friend's misfortune, even if it does lead to  
  
comedy," Lita said.  
  
"You're right," Mina said.  
  
"You'd better be right about everything, or I'm  
  
going to regret it," Serena muttered.  
  
"Well let's go," Mina said.  
  
"Ahem..I haven't finished my ice cream cone,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh..of course..sorry.." Mina muttered.  
  
"Actually this is good ice cream," Lita said  
  
finishing her own cone.   
  
Mina just glanced at her.  
  
Amy stared at the book in front of her. That's  
  
the best argument they could find against Einstein's  
  
theory of relativity? She thought reading. I thought that  
  
Harvard provided quality research. But this..I can  
  
punch a hole in this argument with probably only  
  
seventeen hours of additional study. Let's see what  
  
Yale came up with.   
  
She pulled up another book and started to  
  
read.  
  
"Oh..hey..Amy..." came a voice. She looked  
  
up to see Greg there.  
  
"Oh..hello Greg," Amy said with a large smile.   
  
"Studying?"  
  
"Uh..yep...sorta have to if I want to remain  
  
number two in the class.."  
  
"Well..maybe one day you'll beat even me."  
  
"I intend to.." Greg said. She glanced at him.  
  
"Uh..I mean..healthy competition right..heh heh  
  
heh.." Greg said nervously.  
  
"Of course Greg..." Amy said grinning.   
  
"Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"Oh...sure.." Greg said and sat down. "Oh..the  
  
Yale theory..huh...good stuff."  
  
"You've read it?" Amy asked with surprise.  
  
"Well..I spent my last year in junior high doing  
  
a research project on it...yeah.." Greg said.   
  
"Wow..I didn't think..you were that into it."  
  
"Well..after I read the Harvard idea..jeez..what  
  
a joke..everyone form Mizumaki to Tuscaro..to  
  
Benz..to Vizzel has torn that apart," Greg said quoting  
  
various physicists from around the world.  
  
"Yes, I noticed the flaws," Amy said.  
  
"Well..how about that..I actually know  
  
something about the higher level stuff," Greg said.  
  
"It's not like you can't handle it," Amy said.  
  
"I know, but I maybe a smart when it comes to  
  
high school, .but you..your one of the smartest people  
  
period." Greg said. Amy blushed.  
  
"I just work hard, that's all," Amy said. "So  
  
what about the Harvard theory?"  
  
"Oh..well...you see...  
  
"Hold it," Amy said. "Sorry.." she said  
  
hurriedly and pulled out her communicator. It was a  
  
message from her computer.  
  
"Negaenergy located."   
  
She pulled out her computer discretely and  
  
there was several flashing dots on a map of the city.  
  
"The negaverse is at the train station," she  
  
whispered. "I have to go."  
  
"Oh..right..good luck Amy," Greg said.  
  
"Thanks," Amy said with a grin and hurried to  
  
find a place to transform.  
  
"So what do we say?" Serena asked as she  
  
walked up the steps to Raye's temple along with Lita  
  
and Mina.  
  
"I don't know," Mina said.  
  
"We could start with hello," Lita said.  
  
"Is it just me or are there more steps?" Serena  
  
muttered and gasped for some breath.  
  
"You're just out of shape that's all," Mina said.  
  
"Am not!" Serena said.  
  
"Quiet," Lita said. "We're almost there."  
  
"Uh..right," Serena said.  
  
The three reached the top of the steps and  
  
moved towards Raye's room.  
  
"It's now or never," Serena said and suddenly  
  
sensed something in her head.  
  
"What? Not now," She said.  
  
"The communicators," Lita muttered.  
  
"But what about Raye?" Mina said.  
  
"She'll have to wait, this is an emergency," Lita  
  
said and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Oh..there you are," Mercury said. "I was  
  
getting worried."  
  
"Sorry..we're all here," Lita said.  
  
"The negaverse is at the 10th Street Train  
  
station, I'm getting close right now," Mercury said.  
  
"Tenth street...ehh..I'm so tired," Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
"Come on Serena, we have to go," Lita said.  
  
"We're coming Mercury."  
  
"You'd better hurry, or we might miss them,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"On our way," Lita said.  
  
"But..um..where do we transform?" Mina said.  
  
"How about that public restroom at the bottom  
  
of the hill.." Lita said.  
  
"The bottom of the hill..that we just climbed for  
  
no reason," Serena muttered.  
  
"No time for complaints..besides it's downhill  
  
from here," Mina said and started running down the  
  
steps.  
  
"Yep..show some intestinal fortitude," Lita said  
  
and followed.  
  
"I hate doing that," Serena whined and started  
  
running down the steps.  
  
Seconds later, the door to Raye's room  
  
opened.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...the 7:15 is late today," Cletus the  
  
Hyena muttered and blasted a group of people.  
  
People were scattering through the subway  
  
terminal as the five warriors attacked them.  
  
"Heh...how long do you think we have before  
  
the Sailor Scouts show up?" Dexseon said.  
  
"Well we just began our attack, I'd say we  
  
have adequate time to..." Axseon said, but was cut off  
  
as a blast of energy flew over their heads.  
  
"Dang it..missed," Jupiter muttered. The two  
  
soldiers whirled around to see the Jupiter, Venus,  
  
Mercury, and Sailor Moon standing there with  
  
unamused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hmm...that was quick," Dexseon muttered.   
  
"Should we fight?"  
  
"Of course we will," Axseon said. "Warriors,  
  
form up!"  
  
Serpetan, Infernon, and the Hyena all showed  
  
up near them.  
  
"You ready for a brawl..scouts?" the Hyena  
  
said and started laughing. A flame shot at the five of  
  
them and landed at their feet.  
  
"Wha..." Axseon said and jumped back.  
  
"It's about time you five learned what it's like  
  
to get burned," came a voice. Emerging from the  
  
shadows, was Sailor Mars.  
  
"Actually..I know a little about that!" Infernon  
  
shouted and fired a wave of flame at her. Mars dodged  
  
it.   
  
"I'm in a real bad mood, and now you're going  
  
to feel the wrath of Mars, all of you!" Mars shouted.  
  
"She is angry," Venus said.  
  
"Moreso than usual," Jupiter said.  
  
"Even I'm scared right now," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Are you ready for combat?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Yes," the five answered.   
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and her  
  
scepter sword appeared. "Now..it's time for a  
  
fight...on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"   
  
"I'm just going to tear you apart," Mars  
  
growled and leapt at Serpetan who stood across from  
  
her. Serpetan slithered away from her chop. She  
  
dived forward and grabbed his tail, he began to change  
  
form into a small snake. She bit him in midstream. He  
  
shouted. She rolled forward and stepped on his head.   
  
Serpetan hissed again.  
  
Dexseon dived at Venus. She flipped  
  
backward and cartwheeled, barely avoiding a support  
  
column. Dexseon swung at her. She sidestepped  
  
behind it. His energy sword swung into it. Venus  
  
rolled away and planned her next move.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Cletus jumped right at each  
  
other and tried to gain leverage.  
  
"You are strong for a woman," Cletus muttered  
  
as he strained again.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing," Jupiter  
  
replied.  
  
"Hey!" Cletus said. Jupiter kneed him in the  
  
chest and pushed him forward. He smashed to the  
  
ground.  
  
Axseon thrusted his sword at Sailor Moon. She  
  
stepped back and blocked it with her own.  
  
I have no idea how to sword fight. She  
  
thought. But, Mars have might have some idea. She  
  
thought and brought on Mars aura and barely avoided  
  
another slash.   
  
"You are outmatched!" Axseon said.  
  
"Probably," Sailor Moon said and did the first  
  
maneuver that came to her mind, a side step maneuver,  
  
followed by a crouch and finally a swing of her sword.   
  
It came right at Axseon's knees and he stepped back in  
  
surprise.   
  
"Wow," Sailor Moon said and wasted no time  
  
jumping forward kneeing Axseon right in the head and  
  
landing a few feet away.  
  
"And then there's us," Infernon said looking at  
  
Mercury   
  
"So there is," Mercury said.  
  
"Hmm..well...are you going to try that futile  
  
attack of yours again?" Infernon muttered.  
  
"Nope," Mercury said and stepped behind a  
  
nearby pillar.  
  
"I know where you are," Infernon muttered.  
  
"True," Mercury said emerging from behind the  
  
pillar holding a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Oh...I see," Infernon said as Mercury fired.   
  
The white chemicals flew out from the bottle at it in a  
  
spray. It vanished quite quickly. Mercury grinned.  
  
"Idiot," she said.  
  
Mars continued to brawl with Serpetan who  
  
had managed to return to full form and was trying to  
  
twist itself around her. She chopped it in the head. It  
  
hissed at her.  
  
"You really think I'm not serious!" Mars  
  
shouted and chopped it again.  
  
"You..cannot defeat me," Serpetan said as it  
  
started to coil around her chest. Mars wheezed.  
  
"See?" Serpetan hissed.  
  
"Mars...Fire...Ignite!" Mars shouted.   
  
"Oh..no!" Serpetan shouted and disappeared  
  
as the fire flew from her hands. Mars gasped for air.  
  
"Who's next?" She said.  
  
Cletus swung Jupiter towards a parked subway  
  
car, she reversed his attack and swung him towards it,  
  
only to be pulled along with him. The two smashed  
  
through the open door of the car and started trying to  
  
punch each other inside.  
  
Sailor Moon flipped backward with Venus'  
  
aura as Axseon swung at her again.  
  
"You may have been lucky, but I know what to  
  
expect," Axseon said.  
  
The problem is he does. Sailor Moon thought.   
  
Her moon sword had ceased to be too useful when  
  
Mars' aura had expired. Now she was just trying to  
  
find an opening and avoid attack. She rolled out of the  
  
way of an attack, and pulled her tiara of her head.   
  
Axseon stopped and stepped back.  
  
"Just try it," he said and readied his sword.   
  
Sailor Moon stood up and tried to think of what to do.  
  
Venus ducked as Dexseon swung at her. This  
  
was not easy. The time it would take her to energize  
  
any of her attacks, would just leave her wide open, and  
  
Dexseon was quite fast. The surprise came when a  
  
figure leapt out from behind Dexseon. Mercury lunged  
  
forward and jumped onto Dexseon's back covering his  
  
eyes with her hands. Dexseon swung wildly.  
  
"I'm not good at hand to hand, however...a  
  
blind enemy is often ineffective," Mercury said. Venus  
  
stepped back and aimed.   
  
"Venus..." she said beginning to call forth her  
  
power. "Crescent Beam...." the power built up inside  
  
her. "Smash!" she shouted. Mercury let go at that  
  
instant. Dexseon saw the attack a second too late and  
  
it slammed him into a pillar. He wasted no time in  
  
vanishing.  
  
Glass shattered as Cletus went flying through a  
  
subway car window. Jupiter leapt right back out the  
  
door she had originally come in and tackled him. The  
  
two started grappling again.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Mars delivered a drop kick  
  
to Axseon's head breaking the standoff.   
  
"This battle is a disaster," Axseon muttered and  
  
vanished. Cletus disappeared seconds later.  
  
"Dang it! He was mine!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Mars..why did you...." Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Show up...well..I realized that being a Sailor  
  
Scout was one of the few things I had left, and that I  
  
couldn't just hide from my responsibilities. You guys  
  
are my friends......" Mars said.  
  
"It's good to have you back Mars," Jupiter  
  
said.   
  
"Yeah, we missed you," Venus said.  
  
"At least..this is one thing I can always count  
  
on," Mars said sporting a brief grin.  
  
"Ellie please talk to me," Darien said walking  
  
up to his friend as she was unlocking her motel room  
  
door.  
  
"Darien! Go away!" Ellie shouted.  
  
"Ellie, wait.....can't we at least talk...or..at least  
  
you can talk..I'll...listen..anything..just give me a  
  
chance..I was your friend...I am..your friend..I helped  
  
you when you needed me...you owe me that," Darien  
  
said. Ellie paused a minute.  
  
"You'll get one chance...and that's all...let's go  
  
somewhere where we can talk," Ellie said.  
  
"I know just the place," Darien said.  
  
Soon they were standing on a pier.  
  
"Ellie...I.." Darien I began.  
  
"Darien....why didn't you tell me about  
  
Serena?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care and I didn't want to  
  
risk it upsetting you."  
  
"So instead you made me think I was yours,"  
  
Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie, I thought you realized that we weren't  
  
together simply because we were living in different  
  
countries. I thought we both knew we were both good  
  
friends," Darien said.  
  
"Darien...I'm sorry...you probably know how  
  
we girls can be sometimes."  
  
"Yes, but you're no different from the way men  
  
think either..believe me..I know some people who  
  
show me that practically every day."  
  
"Oh..well...we can still be friends right?"  
  
"Of course Ellie. That's what I had hoped all  
  
along. I like you a lot," Darien said.  
  
"You do?" Ellie said.  
  
"Of course, and if Serena wasn't around I  
  
probably would have swept you up in a second."  
  
"Oh..well since we're friends Darien.....what  
  
do you see in her anyway?"  
  
"Ellie...you're joking aren't you?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh..sure..I am..." Ellie said nervously.  
  
"Just checking," Darien said with a small grin.   
  
Maybe I should tell her Serena and I have a thousand  
  
year old relationship. He thought and laughed inside.  
  
"Darien?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Wha..what?" Darien asked.   
  
"I just asked you if we could do something  
  
together."  
  
"Oh..sure..but remember...this isn't a date."  
  
"Of course not," Ellie said with a slight grin.  
  
  
  
"Long time no see," C said and she and Sailor  
  
Jupiter stood in a relatively vacant building a block  
  
down the street from one of the Yakuza's few  
  
strongholds left.  
  
"Have I missed anything?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Not really, though I think they're up to  
  
something."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And there's something else. You have to be  
  
extra careful, Ijiri has brought in some outside help."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He is a hunter, his track record is  
  
unbelievable."   
  
"Just another of their assassins?"  
  
"No....this one is much more than an assassin, if  
  
there's any member of the Yakuza capable of defeating  
  
you. He is the person."  
  
"I'll be careful, but I doubt he'll be able to stop  
  
me, so they're trying to have another strategy session."  
  
"They're asking for help from the other bosses  
  
from around Japan."  
  
"Oh geez, there are more than just Tokyo."  
  
"Don't be foolish of course there are."  
  
"Hmm...well we'll see about that," Jupiter said  
  
and leapt out of the building.  
  
"Ah hah!" Section Chief Nijo said as a figure  
  
flashed by the camera view he was watching. "She  
  
learned about the meeting too."  
  
"Let's go," Tsumura said.   
  
The Police task force hurried out of  
  
concealment.  
  
"Team two, try to stop her," Nijo said into his  
  
walky talky.  
  
Lieutenant Ozaki and Sergeant Kino hurried  
  
onto a rooftop.  
  
"Jupiter stop!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
Jupiter skidded to a stop on that rooftop.  
  
"Are you guys crazy!" she shouted. "You'll  
  
give me away."  
  
"You are ordered to stop!" Ozaki shouted  
  
back.   
  
"Oh heck," Jupiter said and leapt to another  
  
rooftop. "I don't care if you know where I am. Try  
  
and stop me!"  
  
A wave of energy flew at her.  
  
She skidded to a stop on another rooftop. She  
  
whirled. Standing there was figure dressed in black and  
  
green and holding a hammer.  
  
"What the heck are you!" she shouted.  
  
"I am the Hunter," the disguised Steve replied.   
  
"Now Sailor Jupiter, you are to stop this."  
  
"So you're the Yakuza assassin, not to swift  
  
are ya!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Wha...no I work.."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Waaaah!" Hunter shouted and dived out of the  
  
way.  
  
"I had hoped to have this occur peacefully,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Not likely!" Jupiter shouted lunging at him.   
  
Steve swung his hammer throwing her back.  
  
He is tougher than I thought. Jupiter thought.  
  
Police cars were filling the streets below.  
  
"What is going on up there!" Nijo shouted.  
  
"It's Hunter sir," Ozaki said.  
  
"Oh...great," Tsumura said.  
  
"Maybe he'll be able to stop her."  
  
"AHHAHHHH!" Steve shouted as he was  
  
blasted off the roof and fell into a dumpster.  
  
"That didn't go so well," he said climbing out.   
  
"But I'm ok and I'll be back." He hurried off.  
  
"Idiot," Nijo said.  
  
  
  
Jupiter grinned and turned back to her original  
  
target at this point a chaotic mess of Yakuza men  
  
scattering to get out of the area upon hearing of the  
  
commotion.  
  
A blast of energy hit her from behind her  
  
knocking her to the ground. Another blast followed.   
  
For the third time that day she had been attack. She  
  
slowly tried to stand, but she only had so much energy  
  
left. She was hit again and fell to the ground weakly.  
  
Zano grinned and tossed aside the now useless  
  
neganergy weapon he had been supplied with.  
  
Don't know where they got it, or why I could  
  
only shoot it three times, but it did the job. He thought  
  
and prepared his next move.  
  
Sailor Jupiter awoke groggily, drained of  
  
energy beyond belief. She realized she was bound, and  
  
tightly at that to a chair in the center of a room. She  
  
struggled, but to no avail.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash," she said not needing  
  
to really given that her powers could be launched  
  
without the warning, but out of habit. A brief spark of  
  
energy flickered from her finger but nothing followed.  
  
"Assuming you hadn't been in three separate  
  
battles today.." came a voice. "The ropes would still  
  
drain your energy."  
  
Zano emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Still, you did fall into my hands rather easily, I  
  
was expecting a much harder fight."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the one who defeated you."  
  
"Then why are you waiting to kill me?"  
  
"I can't kill you. You are super human, but  
  
I've sent for some very nice people who can destroy  
  
you. As soon as they get here...you'll be dead."  
  
Jupiter cursed to herself. She had been foolish  
  
and used up all her energy, now she had none and  
  
could not escape this assassin. She had blown it, and  
  
could only hope her friends could find her. Of course  
  
they could, they had found Mina, they could find scouts  
  
once they knew she was missing. How long had she  
  
been out she wondered. How come they hadn't found  
  
her already?  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Amy asked into her  
  
communicator.  
  
"I'm saying something has happened to  
  
Jupiter," Patterson said.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I had her monitored and then the  
  
transmission was disrupted and now I can't trace her, I  
  
even tried the communicator."  
  
"I'll get the others," Amy said realizing the  
  
severity of the situation..  
  
Richter stared at his minions.   
  
"You are such a coward Infernon," Axseon  
  
said.  
  
"I am not! She had a fire extinguisher!"  
  
Infernon shouted back.  
  
"Hey...like you were exactly on top of your  
  
game there Axseon" The Hyena said.  
  
"Don't even start you idiot," Axseon said.  
  
"Quiet all of you!" Richter said. "Frankly, the  
  
one time you chose to stand and fight, you got your  
  
butts kicked. This annoys me. It would annoy me  
  
more if you hadn't gained all that energy..of course  
  
when you have to teleport, you use up vast quantities of  
  
it. And all five of you teleporting...we ended up losing  
  
energy.."  
  
"If Infernon hadn't run sir," Dexseon said.  
  
"She had A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! WHEN  
  
YOU'RE A LIVING FIRE YOU CAN'T JUST  
  
STAND THERE!" Infernon shouted.  
  
"You're useless," Axseon snapped.  
  
"All of you shut up!" Richter said. "I just  
  
received a very interesting phone call. I'm sending you  
  
all out again."  
  
"What?" the group asked.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
The four Sailor Scouts were soon standing on  
  
the rooftop Jupiter had apparently disappeared from  
  
hours before.  
  
"I am picking up the lingering traces of some  
  
sort of negaenergy distortion," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Oh wonderful," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"It apparently was what disrupted your  
  
camera's D.V," She said into her communicator which  
  
Venus held next to her.  
  
"So something did happen to her," Sailor  
  
Venus said.  
  
"How do we find her though?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked. "It's such a big city."  
  
"Yes, but how far can someone move a Sailor  
  
Scout without being seen?" Patterson asked.  
  
The four girls looked at each other and agreed  
  
with the logic.  
  
"Wait a second!" Mercury shouted seconds  
  
later. "I'm picking up neganergy approaching  
  
fast...it's...all of them!"   
  
"The enemy!" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Let's go get them," Venus said.  
  
"Again...twice in one day.." Moon said.  
  
"No, they're looking for Jupiter," Mercury and  
  
Patterson practically said in unison.  
  
"What?" The other three asked.  
  
"Logic suggests anyway that maybe what  
  
happened to Jupiter came from the Yakuza thing, but  
  
would they ever be able to kill her, they've tried  
  
blowing up city blocks and everything else. Even if it is  
  
possible to kill a scout with conventional means, maybe  
  
the Yakuza's given up on it, so instead....they tell the  
  
negaverse to come kill her, since they've work with  
  
them before," Amy said.  
  
"We can track them to her now," Patterson  
  
said. "But you need to follow them using your eyes  
  
too. There may be more of those distortion fields and if  
  
you lose them..."  
  
The girls all nodded and headed after the  
  
negaverse.  
  
"You are foolish!" Zano said punching her in  
  
the face. She grinned. It hardly had any effect.  
  
"Very well," Zano said pulling a strange glove  
  
from his bag. He put it on and punched her again. It  
  
hurt this time.  
  
"How do you like that!" Zano said and  
  
smacked her a second time before tossing the glove  
  
into a corner, it had also proved to be useless after a  
  
couple hits.   
  
"We beat you Jupiter," He said.  
  
"You needed help," Jupiter said wincing. "You  
  
needed negaenergy."  
  
"We beat you," he said and grinned. "And now  
  
you're finally going to die."  
  
Jupiter sighed.  
  
The door swung open and Axseon and  
  
company walked in.  
  
"Ah...I see..you have..." he began.  
  
The wall exploded opposite them and the four Sailor  
  
Scouts rushed in unleashing their attacks.  
  
"No, we were so close!" Axseon shouted.  
  
The two sides, weakened from the day's  
  
action, raced at each other.  
  
Zano swore and hurried out of the building  
  
grabbing his briefcase as he did so. An energy blast  
  
slammed into him and flung him into a wall. Hunter  
  
walked up and picked him up flinging him into a wall.  
  
Zano let a knife fly from a concealed part of his jacket.   
  
It cut through the Hunter's arm but did little damage.  
  
Steve blasted the yakuza assassin again. He  
  
fell unconscious. Police cars rolled up from all over the  
  
area. Chief Nijo hopped out of one.  
  
"That's Zano, their top assassin...we've been  
  
trying to catch him..since...all right never mind that,  
  
search him for weapons, and all of you keep your guns  
  
ready. Hunter what's going on."  
  
"Chief! The Sailor Scouts are fighting in there!"  
  
one of the officers shouted as pieces of the building  
  
went flying everywhere.  
  
"Then let's get Jupiter."  
  
"Fool!" Chief Ozaki said grabbing his arm.   
  
"They're in the middle of a battle!"  
  
Axseon and company raced out of the building.   
  
The Sailor Scouts, exhausted let them go. Jupiter,  
  
untied stood weakly.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Venus said. "The  
  
cops are everywhere."  
  
A van skidded up, William Patterson at the  
  
wheel.  
  
"Come on girls! There's no time to linger!"  
  
The group nodded and clambered into the  
  
unmarked van which sped off.  
  
  
  
"You should be getting the message by now  
  
Lita," Raye said sitting beside her.  
  
"I've been making mistakes," Lita said. "That's  
  
all it is."  
  
The group looked at her.  
  
"Lita, I know this means a lot to you, but your  
  
risking everything, why not wait until we've beaten  
  
Richter?" Amy said.  
  
"Because I can't give them a chance to  
  
recover," Lita said.  
  
"That's going to be tough," Mina said. "They're  
  
getting awfully desperate."  
  
"If that guy they called Hunter wasn't the  
  
assassin, then what...was..he?" Lita said.  
  
"That's easily answered," came a voice.  
  
Everyone whirled. Mike was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the five asked.  
  
"Uh..sorry...I couldn't get in the front door,  
  
your father hates me," Mike said. "Here, we all  
  
chipped in and bought ya sandwiches," he said tossing  
  
Mina a bag. "Anyway..see Hunter, is this guy who's  
  
working with the Police to stop you, there's news  
  
footage of it and everything."  
  
"Oooo...I would never have hurt him that much  
  
if I knew what side he was on," Lita moaned.  
  
"But where'd he come from?" Amy asked.  
  
"Dunno, but should you guys really be surprised  
  
right now, with all the weird stuff that's happening?"  
  
Mike asked. "Oh well, time for me to go." He back  
  
flipped off the window sill landed on a tree branch  
  
nearby, leapt off of it over a fence and down to the  
  
sidewalk. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
  
Richter sighed and approached his minions.  
  
"I'm not about to cast blame. Infernon is quite  
  
weak, but we will change that. I'm not an idiot. We  
  
cannot succeed all the time. There were five scouts,  
  
that was unexpected. Nonetheless..I am going to use  
  
some of our energy to give all of you a power upgrade,  
  
that should make you much more formidable."  
  
"Yes sir," The five said.  
  
"But sir..there is still the Tuxedo Mask factor,"  
  
Axseon said after a few seconds.   
  
"True, and that is why I have created another  
  
warrior," Richter said.  
  
Emerging from the shadows appropriately was a figure  
  
dressed in a black outfit, black cape, and wearing a  
  
black hat. His skin was grey and his eyes completely  
  
black.  
  
"Nice hat," Cletus said.  
  
"Meet Shadoe," Richter said. "He will be  
  
ready if Tuxedo Mask makes an appearance. Now as  
  
for the power upgrades...."  
  
"Oh..me first! Me first!" The Hyena said.  
  
Richter sighed.   
  
"Fine..Cletus..you will have twice your present  
  
strength, that should make Jupiter less of a threat,"  
  
Richter said and pulled out a bottle. "Here, drink this."  
  
"Hey...I'm the designated driver," Cletus said.  
  
"SHUT UP AND DRINK IT!" Richter  
  
shouted.  
  
"Uh..right..." Cletus said and drank it. Energy  
  
surged through him, and seconds later he let out a yell.  
  
"I'm invincible!" he shouted. Infernon shot a  
  
small blast of flame at Cletus' behind.  
  
"AH! My butt's on fire!" Cletus shouted and  
  
ran from the room.  
  
"Sir...can't we just kill him?" Axseon asked.  
  
"Fraid not. Axseon, I'm going to give you  
  
greater power, you're sword will be able to fire it's  
  
own energy blast without a power build-up this should  
  
allow you to outmatch Sailor Moon," Richter said and  
  
handed him a bottle.  
  
"Yes sir," Axseon said and drank the energy  
  
liquid and began his change.  
  
"As for you Dexseon, you will get greater  
  
speed, hopefully enough to get Venus before she can  
  
avoid you."  
  
"Of course," Dexseon said and drank the bottle  
  
handed to him.  
  
"Now..for Serpetan," Richter said. "You're  
  
entire body will become covered with an energy venom  
  
that will sap whoever touches it."   
  
"Exxxcellent," Serpetan hissed.  
  
"Needless to say..Mars will have a surprise  
  
coming to her," Richter said and dumped a bottle's  
  
contents into Serpetan's mouth.   
  
"As for you Infernon," Richter said.  
  
"Uh..yeah," Infernon said.  
  
"I am going to make you resistant to water."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Sure it is, this mixture contains oil," Richter  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..great," Infernon said.  
  
"Now..keep in mind, if Mercury hits you with  
  
her attack you will still be hurt by the impact, but the  
  
water will not destroy you," Richter said.  
  
"Sure," Infernon said as the drink was poured  
  
on him and turned into a gas immediately absorbed by  
  
the fire in a process that cannot begun to be explained.  
  
As Infernon finished his upgrade, Cletus  
  
stumbled back in carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"I've got a little surprise for ya!" The Hyena  
  
shouted and threw the water at Infernon. The water  
  
smashed into Infernon, pushed the flame back a few  
  
inches and then disapeared.  
  
"HAH! WHAT THE..." the Hyena shouted.   
  
"You are such an idiot Cletus," Axseon said.  
  
"Well..never mind all that. Shadoe's already  
  
been powered up. So.. now that you have all your new  
  
powers..it's time for the plan," Richter said.  
  
"Give us the straight up Chief," the Hyena said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" everyone else shouted.  
  
"Ahem...no matter how we vary the ways we  
  
collect energy, the Sailor Scouts always seem to show  
  
up. I see the only way of handling this is to get rid of  
  
them now. We will trap those Sailor Scouts and  
  
destroy them for good. With them out of the way..the  
  
world will be ours," Richter said.  
  
"So..how are we going to trap them sir?"  
  
Axseon asked.  
  
"Well...this is the fun part, Cletus the Hyena is  
  
going to be a target," Richter said.  
  
"Excellent plan," Infernon said. Everyone but  
  
Cletus nodded.  
  
"Ehh.." Cletus said.   
  
"You see...Cletus will just do damage, the  
  
scouts will show up to stop him, and then the rest of  
  
you ambush them," Richter said.  
  
"But sir...as shown by the last battle, the scouts  
  
must have acquired an energy sample from Jade Corp.   
  
They knew where we were," Axseon said.  
  
"How are you so sure Axseon?" Cletus asked.   
  
"Because, the scouts usually arrive piece meal,  
  
this time four of them arrived, followed immediately by  
  
a fifth," Axseon said.  
  
"They could have all been in the subway station  
  
originally," Cletus said.  
  
"It's possible, but highly unlikely," Richter said.   
  
"You teleported to the train station the same way you  
  
teleported away from it. It will take more energy, but if  
  
we get those Sailor Scouts, it will be worth it. After all,  
  
since they have that energy, they could probably trace  
  
us even here if we weren't so far away from the city.   
  
Fortunately it seems whatever they are using to trace us  
  
is short range, or they would be here already," Richter  
  
said. "However, they will also be able to tell there is  
  
only one of you. So...I'm sending along four  
  
negaenergy dummies I have constructed, they should  
  
fool the scouts."  
  
"Right sir," Axseon said. "So when Cletus  
  
draws them out we will teleport and ambush them."  
  
"Correct, success is vital to this effort. We will  
  
invest a vast amount of energy in this and I intend for it  
  
to work," Richter said.  
  
"We will not fail," Axseon said.  
  
"You had better not," Richter said.   
  
"So...any luck deciding what to do?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"None," Rick muttered.  
  
"Sorry to hear it," Steve said.  
  
"You know Rick...I don't think you're trying,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"What?" Rick snapped.  
  
"Well..all you're doing is complaining and  
  
brooding, still hoping that somehow we're going to  
  
solve your problem," Mike said.  
  
"He's right...the Rick we know would have  
  
already made a decision and stuck to it," Steve said.  
  
"You two are full of it," Rick said.  
  
"Then how come you're still brooding over a  
  
girl you supposedly hate?" Mike said.  
  
"If you want her to feel pain, Lita tells me she's  
  
completely messed up," Steve said. "You've done the  
  
job you set out to do."  
  
"You think so?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes," Steve said.  
  
"Well..that's great but..."  
  
They heard screams.  
  
"What could that be?" Steve said.  
  
"Give you one guess," Mike said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rick asked.  
  
"I intend to find out what's going on," Mike  
  
said.   
  
"Are you nuts? Let the Sailor Scouts handle  
  
it," Steve said.  
  
"Sorry..I'm brave today," Mike said and ran  
  
off down the street.  
  
"We'd better go and stop him," Rick muttered  
  
and the other three we're soon following after Mike.  
  
"Hah!" Cletus shouted and flung a car into a  
  
store window. People had nearly vacated the  
  
intersection he had chosen to destroy. All that was left  
  
was vacant stores and vacant cars. Cletus picked up  
  
another car and flung it through another window.  
  
"Hey, its that stupid Hyena," Mike said peering  
  
around a corner.   
  
"Yeah, so..let's go and let the scouts handle it,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"What are you? A coward?" Mike said.  
  
"Hey, I've been attacked by one of those  
  
things, they play hardball," Steve said.  
  
"Coward," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a minute..what's that around him?" Rick  
  
asked noticing four spheres of energy moving around in  
  
various patterns around the intersection.  
  
"That's odd..I've never seen something like  
  
those before," Greg said. "And for that matter..where  
  
are the other enemies, and why isn't he draining any  
  
energy?"  
  
"Could the others be attacking other parts of  
  
the city?" Mike said.  
  
"Possibly, but I have a bad feeling about this,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Those energy things must be decoys," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked.  
  
"No, but it would make sense, lure the scouts in  
  
and then the others ambush them somehow," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"If it's a trap we have to do something," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Like what?" Steve said.  
  
"There's a costume store over there," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Steve said  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"It's time to take one for the team," Mike said.  
  
"Ehh...we're all going to regret this aren't we?"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Probably," Rick said. "But if not for Raye, for  
  
the others, we have to stop them."  
  
"I still don't understand how," Greg said.  
  
A minute later.  
  
"Hey! Who wants a piece of me!" the Hyena  
  
shouted and ripped a light pole out of the ground.  
  
"We'll take you on!" Came a voice and  
  
walking onto the street, dressed in four capes and  
  
wearing plastic masks they had "borrowed" from an  
  
evacuated costume store the four boys stood there.  
  
"Who are you?" Cletus muttered.  
  
"We are Team Ultra RedMax  
  
7...ahem..Team," Mike said.  
  
"Team Ultra Red Max 7 Team?" the other  
  
three muttered.  
  
"Uh..don't ask," Mike said.  
  
"Team Ultra Red Max 7 Team?" the Hyena  
  
said caught off guard by the absurdity.  
  
"Yes..you die now," Mike said.  
  
"You die now?" the other three said.  
  
"This is fighting talk," Mike said.  
  
"I don't think it is," Greg said.  
  
"You going to fight or not?" Hyena said.  
  
"You bet we are," Mike said.  
  
"But how about your friends show up to make  
  
this even?" Greg said thinking quickly.  
  
"Fine!" Hyena shouted and pulled out a cell  
  
phone.  
  
"You guys better show up, we've got another  
  
problem!" Hyena shouted.  
  
Seconds later Axseon, Dexseon and the others  
  
appeared.  
  
"Where are the Sailor Scouts?" Axseon  
  
snapped.  
  
"I'm worried about these guys," The Hyena  
  
said.  
  
"What are they?" Axseon muttered.  
  
"Team Ultra Red Max 7 Team," The Hyena  
  
said. All six of the enemies stared at the boys.  
  
"Ehh..we're in trouble," Mike said realizing the  
  
gravity of the situation.  
  
"You think?" Rick muttered.  
  
"You called us here for this!" Axseon muttered.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
Four attacks flew at the group of the warriors,  
  
who barely noticed all of them and dived out of the  
  
way.   
  
"Cletus you've ruined everything!" Axseon  
  
muttered.  
  
"So..we can still fight!" The Hyena shouted.  
  
The six warriors lined up.  
  
"I say we go now," Mike said and the four  
  
boys hurried away as the Sailor Scouts appeared on  
  
rooftops around the intersection.  
  
"We fight for love," Venus said.  
  
"And justice," Mars growled.  
  
"We will right wrongs," Jupiter said.  
  
"And triumph over evil," Mercury said.  
  
"And on behalf of the moon..." Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"We will punish you!" the five shouted.  
  
"I hate that speech," Axseon muttered.  
  
."Still..we are six and they are five," Dexseon  
  
said.  
  
A rose smashed into the ground in front of  
  
them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood on another rooftop.  
  
"Okay...six on six..." Dexseon muttered.  
  
And the twelve faced off against each other.  
  
"Very well, we shall fight fairly..now come  
  
down and face us!" Axseon said.  
  
"Actually..I kinda like it up here," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..why don't you come up here," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"Hah! Some heroes, not even going to meet an  
  
enemy in a fair fight," Dexseon said.  
  
"We're heroes, we're not stupid!" the five  
  
scouts replied.  
  
"Very well..we will do it your way," Axseon  
  
said and immediately shot a bolt from his sword. Sailor  
  
Moon ducked out of the way. Axseon leapt upward  
  
towards the roof taking advantage of her distraction.   
  
Infernon launched a blast of fire at Mercury.   
  
She also ducked it. Infernon dropped into a little flame  
  
and started slowly moving towards the building.   
  
The Hyena dashed in the door of the building  
  
Jupiter stood on top of and started running up stairs.  
  
Dexseon leapt upward at Venus knowing she  
  
wouldn't be able to energize her power before he got  
  
there. She flipped backward as he jumped.   
  
Serpetan dropped into his small form and  
  
slithered towards the door of the building Mars stood  
  
on top of. His experience with drain pipes had taught  
  
him a few lessons.   
  
Shadoe just stood there starring at Tuxedo  
  
Mask.   
  
Sailor Moon had already brought on Mars'  
  
aura and was holding her moon sword at the ready.   
  
Axseon leapt over the roof's edge and landed. She did  
  
one of her drop kicks and hit Axseon in the head. He  
  
stumbled back. She spun around and used her  
  
momentum to try and sweep through him with her  
  
sword. He was able to block it with his own quickly  
  
and the shock of the rebuttal stopped her and actually  
  
knocked her off balance. Axseon moved to exploit his  
  
advantage.  
  
The second Infernon had seemed to disappear  
  
Mercury had pulled out her communicator. What it  
  
told her was that Infernon had just entered the building.   
  
The fact that the first floor of the building had exploded  
  
into flames was also a hint.   
  
"Hmm..he's going to take the whole building  
  
out, I can't let that happen," Mercury said and leapt to  
  
another roof.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She shouted and  
  
launched the attack. It smashed into the flame and put  
  
part of it out. The flames immediately started up again.  
  
"He's going to stay in there until I come in for  
  
him," Mercury said to herself and tried to think of the  
  
best way to handle things.  
  
Cletus the Hyena charged onto the roof of the  
  
building only to see no one standing there.   
  
"WHAT?" he shouted.  
  
"Over here big boy," Jupiter shouted from  
  
another roof.  
  
"Hah! I'll get you for that!" Cletus said and  
  
charged forward and leapt off the edge of the roof and  
  
over towards the one Jupiter stood on. He missed by a  
  
few inches and plummeted downward.  
  
"What an idiot," Jupiter said.  
  
What Serpetan hadn't counted on when he had  
  
tried to move into the building was Mars leaping down  
  
from the roof and grabbing him in his small form. She  
  
picked him up and flung him across the street slamming  
  
him into yet another wall. He could take little solace in  
  
that she had gotten some venom on her gloves which  
  
would eventually seep through to her skin as he hit  
  
hard.  
  
When Dexseon had hit the top of the roof, he  
  
was also hit with a drop kick. This one from Venus,  
  
and it knocked him right back over the roof's edge.   
  
"Heh..didn't think I could do that did ya?"  
  
Venus said with a grin.  
  
Shadoe flung a barrage of sharp projectiles  
  
upward. Tuxedo Mask stepped away from them and  
  
unleashed his own rose attack. Shadoe stepped aside  
  
of it. The two were at a stalemate.  
  
Sailor Moon skedadalled out of the way of  
  
Axseon's sword attack. Mars' aura was gone  
  
now...and she had to make do with the others. She  
  
planned on calling up Venus' aura as soon as she  
  
could, but Axseon wasn't making it easier. He swung  
  
his sword again, she jumped out of the way and landed  
  
chest first wincing. Axseon charged. She swung her  
  
sword around and met him and frantically blocked his  
  
attacks as he swung at her with increasing speed. Then  
  
he aimed the sword right at her head. She pulled her  
  
head out of the way at the last second avoiding the  
  
blast she hadn't expected. She bashed at his sword  
  
arm with her scepter. Axseon was surprised by the  
  
attack and stepped back. Sailor Moon pulled her tiara  
  
off her head and flung it, still as a tiara at Axseon's  
  
face. It hit him in the head and he stepped back again.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up quickly and readied herself for  
  
his next attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter waited patiently as Cletus ran up  
  
the steps of the building she was in. And slowly built  
  
up her power. It worked for Venus, it will work for  
  
me. Cletus jumped through the roof doorway.  
  
"Zap!" Jupiter added to her power and blasted  
  
Cletus back down the stairs.  
  
"I hate yoooou!" Cletus shouted as he rolled  
  
back down them.  
  
Dexseon now stood on an opposite roof from  
  
Venus. The two faced each other waiting for the next  
  
move.   
  
"I must admit that I was surprised by the kick,  
  
however, you will find I am also a person of many  
  
surprises," Dexseon said.  
  
"Do I care?" Venus asked.  
  
"You shouldn't!" Dexseon shouted and lunged  
  
across the roof chasm. Venus leapt backward and  
  
flipped. He followed after her, surprising her with his  
  
quickness, she barely avoided his attacks and hoped to  
  
find some opening.   
  
Serpetan was hit with a bolt of fire as he tried  
  
to recover. Mars stood there confidently.  
  
"You really are a loser," she said.  
  
"Mars...Celestial..Fireball...." she began to say  
  
before her strength began to weaken. Her attack  
  
faltered and she sunk to the ground.  
  
"Dang it..what's happening," Mars said.  
  
"Hah! Now..you're mine," Serpetan said  
  
turning towards her and trying to regain his own  
  
strength. "Venom is a useful thing isn't it?"  
  
"No! I won't let you," Mars said and tried to  
  
stand up only to fall again.  
  
"You have no choice," Serpetan said moving  
  
ever so slowly towards her.  
  
Axseon and Sailor Moon stood at a standoff  
  
once again. Axseon wasn't exactly sure what to do,  
  
and neither was his opponent. The issue became a  
  
moot point seconds later as an Ice Attack flew right at  
  
him. I smashed into him and knocked him right off the  
  
roof. Sailor Mercury jumped beside Sailor Moon.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
"Mercury..what about Infernon?" Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"He's just burning a building that's going to be  
  
torn down anyway."  
  
"Oh," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Meanwhile, Venus barely swerved to avoid a  
  
sword attack when a strange thing happened, Dexseon  
  
was hit from the side and knocked to the edge of the  
  
roof. Jupiter stood there.   
  
"Surprise," Jupiter said. Dexseon grimaced  
  
and jumped off the roof.   
  
"What about the Hyena?" Venus asked.  
  
"He's lying at the bottom of the Rice building  
  
covered in a pile of rice," Jupiter said. " Thought I'd  
  
help you out."  
  
Sailor Mars meanwhile was trying to get her  
  
strength up as Serpetan inched closer, the pain biting at  
  
it and Tuxedo Mask and Shadoe continued their own  
  
standoff.  
  
Infernon was still burning the building.  
  
"Where is that Mercury? She can't hurt me  
  
really? What if she's gone somewhere else..dang it..  
  
now what?"  
  
An icy blast flew in through the flames at him  
  
dousing the fire, but just knocking him back a few feet.  
  
"HAH! I'm immune to your water attacks  
  
now!" Infernon said.  
  
"Oh..well..then.." Mercury said. "What about  
  
liquid nitrogen?"  
  
"WHAT?" Infernon said. A blast of whitish  
  
blue liquid flew in the building. Infernon barely had  
  
enough time to vanish.   
  
"Everyone retreat!" Axseon said seeing the  
  
battle as lost. The various characters wherever they  
  
were disappeared.   
  
  
  
After the battle was over. Mike, Steve, and  
  
Greg, still in their stupid costumes emerged from a side  
  
alley.  
  
"Just what are you supposed to be?" Jupiter  
  
asked.  
  
"This is all Mike's fault," Steve and Greg said.  
  
"Ha Team Ultra Red Max 7 Team will fight  
  
again," Mike said.  
  
"Not if we kill our glorious leader," Steve  
  
snapped.  
  
"Ehh...." Mike said.   
  
"Where's Rick?" Mars asked.   
  
"Uh..he left," Mike said.  
  
"Oh..." Mars said and wiped a tear from her  
  
eye. "I've gotta go guys."  
  
"Sure Mars," Jupiter said.  
  
"Team Ultra Red Max 7 Team?" Venus asked.  
  
"HEY! WE DID IT TO SAVE YOUR  
  
BUTTS!" Mike said.  
  
"And we appreciate it, but the truth was  
  
Mercury figured out that there were decoys when we  
  
were on our way here," Jupiter said.  
  
"So we can laugh at you anyway," Venus said.  
  
"Ehh..." Mike muttered and walked off. The  
  
other two shrugged and followed.  
  
"Say Mercury? Where'd that truck of Liquid  
  
Nitrogen come from?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I looked during the battle  
  
and there it was," Mercury said.  
  
"Lucky I guess," Jupiter said.  
  
"How romantic," Venus said.  
  
"What, Liquid Nitrogen?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask," Venus  
  
said pointing to where the two heroes were standing  
  
talking to each other.  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you in action again Tuxedo  
  
Mask," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Same here," Tuxedo Mask said. "Even if it  
  
was just staring down an ugly looking wannabe."  
  
"Yeah. So..uh..can we go on a date tonight?"  
  
"A little short notice isn't it?" Tuxedo Mask  
  
asked.  
  
"Maybe," Sailor Moon said with a grin. "But  
  
you love me don't you?" She said holding onto his arm  
  
like he usually did.  
  
"All right Sailor Moon, it's on me," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.  
  
"Of course it is," Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
  
"So far nothing we've tried has worked," the  
  
Yakuza boss muttered. The underboss stiffened nearby  
  
awaiting some form of punishment.  
  
"We have even allied ourselves with this  
  
Tomoe character to accomplish our aims and it has  
  
failed," the Yakuza boss added. "So far failure."  
  
"I have a plan," Ijiri said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise."  
  
"This one will work, we were so close the last  
  
time."  
  
"And how will this time be any different," the  
  
boss said.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I warn you, my patience is gone."  
  
Ijiri nodded.  
  
A few hours later, Ijiri stood in a darkened  
  
alley, across from him standing in a defensive posture  
  
was none other than Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"So what do you possibly think you can gain  
  
from talking to me?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'll give you the entire Yakuza network," Ijiri  
  
said.  
  
"You will?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "For what  
  
cost?"  
  
"My freedom. I'll leave the business, marry the  
  
Governor's daughter, settle down and be left alone."  
  
"You're wanted on suspicion of murder you  
  
know."  
  
"I've never killed anyone."  
  
"You nearly got me killed."  
  
"Nearly is the key word."  
  
"You give me the Yakuza and I'll consider it.   
  
Of course, you don't give me the Yakuza and I'll nail  
  
you."  
  
Later.  
  
"You can't trust him," C said.   
  
"I don't trust him, but maybe I can use him to  
  
end all this," Sailor Jupiter  
  
"And maybe he'll turn on you."  
  
"I'm prepared for it."  
  
  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura was still trying to figure  
  
out why he had agreed to work especially hard to track  
  
down Sailor Jupiter on behalf of the Governor's  
  
daughter. After all, it was a losing proposition, there  
  
was no way to save Ijiri as long as he remained a  
  
Yakuza man. Stopping Jupiter might not save him.   
  
Nijo grinned beside him listening to a pair of  
  
headphones.   
  
"So the underboss is going to give up his entire  
  
network just to save his lousy hide. Too bad Jupiter  
  
can't grant prosecutorial immunity."  
  
Tsumura nodded.  
  
"Sir, we should bag him and Jupiter as soon as  
  
he produces the evidence," Nijo said.  
  
"I'm not so sure of that. It could be a trap he's  
  
setting up."  
  
"If it is then we get out of there, if not...."  
  
Tsumura nodded wondering how he was going  
  
to sort this all out and how he got into the mess in the  
  
first place. For one thing, unless they did keep Ijiri  
  
quiet, his relationship with the Governor's daughter  
  
would come out and wreck Morimoto's career, but it  
  
was his duty to stop Ijiri too. Decisions, decisions. Of  
  
course if Ijiri is found out by his superiors he won't live  
  
long enough to talk. For some reason that idea  
  
appealed to Tsumura more than he wanted it to.   
  
Though it would solve a lot of problems. All of them in  
  
fact. The Deputy Chief dismissed the thoughts though,  
  
they weren't good to have in his position.  
  
Elsewhere Doctor Tomoe was looking up from  
  
a machine in his lab. The Yakuza boss looked at him  
  
impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm out of options for you boss,"  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"You have to have some way to stop her, and if  
  
you don't you can say good bye to this lab," the  
  
Yakuza boss replied.  
  
Tomoe laughed.  
  
"That's not something to laugh about," the  
  
Yakuza boss said.  
  
"No it isn't you're right. But I was just  
  
thinking...hmm...yes," Tomoe said. "Boing!"  
  
The Yakuza boss was surrounded in light, a  
  
vortex of negaenergy surrounded him and then he  
  
emerged in an armed super human form.  
  
"It's easy to make daimons out of already evil  
  
humans," Tomoe said.  
  
"What did you do to me Tomoe!" the boss  
  
shouted.  
  
"Gave you the power to kill Jupiter," Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
"You should have just sent me to do this,"  
  
Kaolinite said.  
  
"Not likely, not right now, you need to keep an  
  
eye on our other problems."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Now, Yakuza Daimon, go take care of Sailor  
  
Jupiter, I have a pretty good idea where she'll be right  
  
now."  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood alert as Ijiri approached  
  
her. She was aware C had him under close watch from  
  
concealment.   
  
"This is what you were looking for," the  
  
underboss said slowly opening a briefcase filled with  
  
papers. "It will be enough to convict the whole lot of  
  
them."  
  
Jupiter looked at the briefcase carefully. Wish  
  
I could have asked Mercury to back me up on this one  
  
too.  
  
Numerous black cars skidded up and Yakuza  
  
men raced out.  
  
"You traitor!" one of them shouted.  
  
"No!" Ijiri shouted. "How!"  
  
He realized he still held the briefcase, he flung it  
  
at the cars. It exploded in mid air flinging several goons  
  
to the ground.  
  
"Dishonorable scum!" Jupiter shouted punching  
  
Ijiri in the face.  
  
The Yakuza daimon leapt from a rooftop and  
  
tackled her.  
  
"What!" she shouted.   
  
"Die!" it replied and slammed her into a wall.   
  
A hammer smashed into the Yakuza Daimon's face  
  
seconds later knocking it to the ground. The Yakuza  
  
daimon staggered back but grabbed Hunter and threw  
  
him a good thirty feet. Hunter crashed through a chain  
  
link fence and lay motionless.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The Yakuza Daimon was blasted back into a  
  
Yakuza vehicle, it exploded. The Yakuza goons that  
  
were still conscious had scattered. Ijiri hurried down a  
  
side alley and skidded to a stop.  
  
"What! You!" were his last words.  
  
Jupiter and the Yakuza Daimon meanwhile  
  
were facing off. It was about this time that Jupiter  
  
recognized the distinct features of the Yakuza boss.  
  
"You destroyed everything I worked to create,  
  
now I will kill you," the boss said.   
  
Jupiter, weakened from her fighting that day  
  
faced down the force, she winced at the pain from  
  
being slammed with such power into the wall.   
  
He charged at her. She charged at him. They  
  
met. Jupiter leapt forward and kneed him in the head  
  
landing a few feet away. The daimon whirled largely  
  
unphased.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
It took the hit and slammed into her pushing her  
  
through several cars as they exploded from the force.   
  
Jupiter fell to the ground unconscious. The Yakuza  
  
daimon advanced only to be blasted apart by a pair of  
  
energy blasts, one aquamarine, one yellow.   
  
Two figures stood in the shadows.  
  
"Pluto, we did as you asked," one of them said  
  
speaking into a communications device. "We have to  
  
deal with the other issues now, if she keeps getting into  
  
trouble like this she's on her own."  
  
"I know, I'm just glad you could save her this  
  
time," Pluto replied. "You two get back to your  
  
assigned mission."  
  
"Gladly," the two replied and leapt off. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57  
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura walked into the  
  
Governor's office to find a solemn Isamu Morimoto  
  
sitting behind his desk.   
  
"Ijiri's dead isn't he?" Morimoto said.  
  
"Yes sir, I was just coming to inform you,"  
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone shot him sir."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We don't know sir."  
  
"Are there are any leads?"  
  
"Not as of yet."  
  
"Will there be?"  
  
"Hard to say, not exactly the easiest case to  
  
find information about," Tsumura said.  
  
"Understandable. I'll have to tell my daughter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you Tsumura. It seems that Sailor  
  
Jupiter didn't, but someone else did."  
  
"Yes sir," Tsumura said and walked out.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Looks like the police can take it from here,"  
  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah," C said. "You did well."  
  
"You helped me a lot. I wanted to thank you  
  
for that."  
  
"Not a problem. It coincided with my goals," C  
  
said. "But with the Tokyo Yakuza destroyed, I must  
  
go."  
  
Jupiter nodded as the figured walked off. A  
  
patrol car skidded to a stop in the alley. Chief Nijo  
  
leapt from it.  
  
"I've found you Jupiter!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh please," Sailor Jupiter said a bit surprised  
  
that he had found her but not worried. She leapt onto a  
  
rooftop. A police helicopter appeared out of nowhere  
  
tracking her.  
  
"This isn't fair! The yakuza's destroyed I can  
  
go back to not being a vigilante!" she shouted leaping  
  
from rooftop. A few police cars followed her.  
  
"Chief Nijo why are we doing this again?"  
  
Lieutenant Ozaki said sitting beside him  
  
"Because now that the Yakuza's gone we can  
  
let Jupiter know that this kind of lawlessness isn't  
  
tolerated, and besides I want to know if she knows  
  
anything about the Ijiri's murder," Nijo replied.  
  
"Couldn't we just ask that instead of chasing  
  
her," Ozaki said.  
  
"She ran!" Nijo replied. "Venom One! Don't  
  
lose her!" he bellowed into a radio.  
  
"We're on it sir!" the pilot replied. "Hunter has  
  
arrived too."  
  
"Oh he has, has he?" Nijo replied.   
  
Seconds later a body went flying from above  
  
towards the car. Nijo hit the brakes. Hunter crashed  
  
into the alley in front of him and slowly stood up.  
  
"You fool!" Nijo said.  
  
"Oh..uh..sorry," Hunter said.  
  
"You moron!" Nijo said. "Get out of the way."  
  
"Oh..uh..right..." Hunter said and slowly  
  
stumbled out of the way. Nijo raced down the alley at  
  
full speed.   
  
Hunter grinned.   
  
"Are you done playing?" came a voice. Hunter  
  
whirled and found himself looking at D.V. Patterson.  
  
"Hello citizen!" Hunter said.  
  
"Steve, give me that hammer before you hurt  
  
yourself further," Patterson said.  
  
"Ehehee..you figured out it was me did ya?"  
  
"Yes I did, now come on, you're going to give  
  
me that hammer in secret before anything else  
  
happens."  
  
"It's a family heirloom."  
  
"If you only knew," Patterson said. "I've been  
  
doing some research on that thing. Turns out that given  
  
just a little more time it would have turned you into a  
  
man beast."  
  
"Oh...sounds interesting."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"This is perfect!" Richter shouted.  
  
"What is?" Axseon said.  
  
"A cruise ship Axseon," Richter said.   
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well...if we attack a cruise ship, the Sailor  
  
Scouts won't be there..."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"There's one coming into port tomorrow.   
  
We'll hit it before it gets close to the city. Then the  
  
scouts won't be able to reach it and we'll know they  
  
weren't on board it beforehand."  
  
"An excellent plan, and we can have all the  
  
energy we want."  
  
"Exactly," Richter said. "However, first, I want  
  
you to handle something else Axseon. I've become  
  
concerned that the Army is up to something, but I don't  
  
know what....so before we commence the mission, I  
  
want you to keep an eye on someone."  
  
"Of course sir," Axseon said.  
  
"With the evidence we've found we've been  
  
able to round up the last pockets of Yakuza influence in  
  
Tokyo," Chief Tsumura said.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible, but we have  
  
Sailor Jupiter to thank for that," Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"About this Ijiri messiness. Any idea who did it?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Good," Ozaki said.   
  
"Uh sir, about Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Nijo's still chasing her isn't he?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Let him have his fun. I'll pull him off her case  
  
tomorrow. But he is right. She did break the law if, he  
  
can somehow catch her today, well..he won't."   
  
"Aw come on!" Jupiter shouted racing from  
  
rooftop, Venom One and several patrol cars in pursuit.   
  
"Haven't you guys got anything better to do!"  
  
she leapt to the street, by several police cars and into a  
  
park.  
  
"Surround the park!" Nijo shouted into his  
  
radio.   
  
Venom One sped overhead, Sailor Jupiter still  
  
in its sights.   
  
"They may be onto something with that  
  
helicopter, but so far there isn't anywhere I can go it  
  
can't," Jupiter said to herself. Or is there?  
  
She hurried to the nearest man hole and blasted  
  
it open. She raced into the sewers gasping at the smell.  
  
Those jerks making me have to endure this.   
  
She raced down a tunnel. Her communicator  
  
went off.  
  
"Are you in the sewers?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"That's not a problem, Patterson's honed in on  
  
your position and transmitted it to me. If you keep  
  
traveling in the same direction you'll reach an aqueduct  
  
soon, but he doesn't suggest taking it since the police  
  
will probably still be nearby."  
  
"He doesn't have to smell down here."  
  
"True, but you're the one on the crusade  
  
remember?"  
  
Jupiter scowled at her.   
  
She could hear the sounds of cops preparing to  
  
enter the sewer after her.  
  
"Ready to listen to our plan?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes yes, let's do it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Come on! She's not getting away, entering  
  
the sewer is always a sign of desperation!" Chief Nijo  
  
said dropping down a manhole.  
  
"Sure it is Chief," the others added following  
  
him.  
  
"I don't like that tone!" Nijo snapped. "It  
  
sounds too much like the one you all use for Ozaki."  
  
The other cops just grinned at each other.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..Grandpa, you said you'd go to the  
  
doctor just for a checkup," Raye said.  
  
"I know, but I didn't mean it," her grandfather  
  
said as they sat in the waiting room.  
  
"It won't hurt," Raye said.  
  
"Well at least, you're bothering me so it shows  
  
your recovering," her grandfather said.  
  
Raye frowned.  
  
"Okay..okay..I'll go and see the doctor, don't  
  
see what the use is, I'm in perfect health....." her  
  
grandfather said. Raye's eyes wandered out the glass  
  
windows of the doctors' office at the street around it.   
  
"And..so...as I was saying I could run ten miles  
  
against the wind in a snowstorm.." her grandfather was  
  
saying.  
  
"I'm sure you could, Grandpa," Raye said not  
  
really thinking about it.  
  
"Then what am I doing here?" he said and  
  
hopped down out of his chair.   
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Raye said and grabbed  
  
him.  
  
"Ehh...you're fast," he muttered.  
  
"Theoretically speaking of course...say...you're  
  
a whale..." Mike said.  
  
"A what?" Mina asked.  
  
"A whale."  
  
"Why a whale?"  
  
"Because we're just talking."  
  
"Okay, I'm a whale," Mina said.  
  
Resist the temptation to make a wisecrack.   
  
Mike thought.  
  
"Ahem...right..would you like unsalted or salted  
  
pretzels?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hmm...let me think about that," Mina said and  
  
then bonked Mike on the head. "What are you talking  
  
about!"  
  
"Well...think about it. Say you're a whale.   
  
You've gained the ability to come up on land and eat  
  
pretzels...but you've been living in a saltwater all your  
  
life..so..would you want more of what you're used  
  
to..or not?" Mike said.  
  
"When you put it that way...it almost makes  
  
sense...except for the fact that it's stupid!" Mina said.  
  
"I sense hostility Captain," Mike said and did  
  
the vulcan salute.  
  
"Mike...come back to reality for a minute.   
  
We're on a date all right....cut the act and start being  
  
romantic," Mina said.  
  
"Uh...but Mina, it's not an act," Mike said.  
  
"Mike, you were doing fine before, " Mina  
  
said.  
  
"But I'm full of mood swings," Mike said.  
  
"From where. Wacky to Zany."  
  
"Very funny, that romantic stuff comes and  
  
goes I'm afraid."  
  
"Nice of you to tell me that before I became so  
  
attracted to you," Mina said. Then they both blushed.  
  
Prime Minister Coral was staring out her  
  
window when Generals Nagumo and Akita walked in.  
  
"Have you two managed to do make it so  
  
you're actually an active military force again?" she  
  
muttered.  
  
"We've been working on it," Nagumo said.  
  
"For all I know, you could be under enemy  
  
control," Coral said.  
  
"We're not," Akita said. "The Sailor Scouts  
  
have scanned us repeatedly."  
  
Coral just glared at them.  
  
"Just what is it we can do for you Prime  
  
Minister?" General Nagumo said.  
  
"Watch it Nagumo," Coral said and walked to  
  
her desk. "I have called you here for a different reason  
  
then our current crisis. From what I am understanding  
  
several countries have grown quite weary of what is  
  
occurring here."  
  
"That is true, our intelligence gathering has not  
  
been affected by the Richter infiltration," Akita said.  
  
"More and more agents of other countries are  
  
attempting to learn about the Sailor Wars."  
  
"Sailor Wars?" Coral asked.  
  
"Uh..well yes that's our codename for all that is  
  
occurring involving the Sailor Scouts and their battles."  
  
"That makes me uneasy," Coral said.  
  
"It makes us all uneasy," Nagumo said. "And  
  
we are working to keep an eye on their activities."  
  
"Good. The Americans are doing a very large  
  
amount of poking around especially."  
  
"Naturally," Nagumo said. "I don't blame  
  
them."  
  
"Don't blame them, just keep them from poking  
  
around."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Nagumo said.  
  
"That's all," Coral said and the two generals  
  
walked out.  
  
  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki said as Sergeant Kino piloted a patrol car down  
  
a side street.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter's obviously gone into the sewers  
  
to get away from our helicopter, know she'll want to  
  
surface somewhere, and given how rancid it is down  
  
there she'll want to do it quickly," Kino said.  
  
"However...she won't surface somewhere obvious, she  
  
know's Nijo would see it coming."  
  
"Oh I guess you're right," Ozaki said.   
  
"And I don't think he can keep up with her."  
  
"Still, there's sewer exits all over Tokyo."  
  
"But a lot of them are obvious places, and he's  
  
still got Venom One and the rest of the patrol bureau  
  
looking for Jupiter. She'll want to get away clean."  
  
Ozaki nodded.  
  
"You seem to know her pretty well," she said.  
  
"Her attitude on things is a bit familiar I guess,"  
  
Kino said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on a park bench.  
  
"Darien..have you and Ellie sorted everything  
  
out?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yep I think we have...she's going to head  
  
back to America though. I guess the only reason she  
  
came here was to see me," Darien said solemnly.  
  
"Well why aren't you with her then?"  
  
"Um..Serena, in case you forgot..."  
  
"Of course I'm your girlfriend, but spend some  
  
time with her before she's goes back. I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks Serena..." Darien said. "Boy you've  
  
changed the way you feel about her."  
  
"Yeah..I must be becoming mature," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"It must be a sign of the end of the world,"  
  
Darien said and laughed.  
  
"Hey...now go see Ellie you fool," Serena said.   
  
Darien stood up.  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter hurried out of a secluded sewer  
  
entrance. A patrol car skidded up in front of her.  
  
Jupiter gasped for air. She was surprised to see her  
  
father climb out and Lieutenant Ozaki.  
  
"You gave us quite a run Sailor Jupiter," her  
  
father said.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was seriously exhausted from the  
  
chaos she had been running for hours it seemed, and  
  
despite her super powers that was just too much. She  
  
wasn't sure she was going to be able to get   
  
away, and she wasn't going to use her powers or hurt  
  
any of the cops, well except Nijo anyway.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know we could stop ya,  
  
now get out of here," Kino said climbing back into his  
  
car. Ozaki stuck her tongue out at Jupiter and got in as  
  
well. The car sped off.  
  
Jupiter hurried away and transformed back to  
  
normal.   
  
"Mind telling me why you didn't warn me about  
  
them?" she said into her communicator.  
  
"We were distracted," Amy said.   
  
"By what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sir...you are not going to believe this..."  
  
Axseon said a bit nervously.  
  
"What?" Richter asked.  
  
"Well sir, you said that I should follow this D.V.  
  
Patterson person since nothing goes on in the military  
  
without him knowing it right? Well..when I first saw  
  
him he was just talking to a cat...but then..he moved  
  
on...he just walked around for a while..then..he started  
  
talking to police officers everywhere...then...after  
  
that..he picked up these cones and then...."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well...sir...he sprayed an X in the middle of  
  
the street," Axseon said.  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know sir. But that's not all. Later he  
  
started this parade of a marching band and a mailman  
  
on a horse."  
  
"He did what?" Richter asked.   
  
"Then...he told these guys to row across a  
  
pond in a boat, and the leader of the group looked like  
  
George Washington."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No sir..I swear this all happened."  
  
"What could Patterson have been doing?"  
  
"You got me."  
  
"Well that doesn't matter, prepare to attack the  
  
cruise ship," Richter said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
What could Patterson have been doing? He  
  
thought again.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
The boat raced out into the sea, a large rubber  
  
raft with an onboard engine. Axseon, Dexseon, the  
  
Hyena, Serpetan, and Shadoe sat there, Infernon,  
  
hovered above it for good measure.   
  
"There..up ahead," Axseon said. There was  
  
the cruise ship, still a good few hours out of port.  
  
"Heh heh....looks like we're a modern day  
  
boarding party....ready the scimitars men!" The Hyena  
  
shouted.  
  
"Shut up," the other five said.  
  
  
  
Two passengers were standing on the deck.  
  
"Hmm..nice evening isn't it?" the first asked.  
  
"Yes," the second said.  
  
A second later, the six negaverse soldiers  
  
jumped onto the deck.  
  
"Ehh...." the two passengers muttered and  
  
jumped overboard.  
  
"That was odd," Dexseon observed.  
  
"Never mind that! Attack!"  
  
The negaverse soldiers spread out, blasting every  
  
passenger they could find. Axseon headed for the  
  
bridge. Inside the captain was hectically shouting into a  
  
microphone.  
  
"We're under attack by some sort of  
  
monsters!" He shouted.  
  
"Ehh....try to see it from our point of view,"  
  
Axseon muttered and blasted the bridge crew.  
  
  
  
"Argh! Hoist the mainsail!" The Hyena  
  
muttered jumping running down the deck blasting more  
  
people.  
  
"I can at least enjoy my work," he said.  
  
Meanwhile at Police Headquarters.  
  
"WHAT?" Chief Ozaki shouted.  
  
"Yes sir, we just received the call, the S.S.   
  
France is under attack."   
  
"How ironic," Ozaki muttered. "All right let's  
  
go then..."  
  
Near a dock.  
  
"How are we going to get to the ship?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"It's not like we could jump that far," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe we could teleport," Serena said.  
  
"It would drain our energy though," Amy said.  
  
"It is a boat after all, let's just steal a small boat  
  
and go to it," Lita said. "In fact I know just the place to  
  
get one."  
  
The others all glanced at each other.  
  
"Heh heh...we're going to kick their butt ehh!"  
  
Ozaki said standing at the front of the speedboat as it  
  
and several more raced towards the ship. Helicopters  
  
flew over head as well.  
  
"Sir..where did we get all this equipment?" a  
  
subordinate said.  
  
"Oh..that..you see...you take the Self Defense  
  
Force logo painted on the side of these things and  
  
cover it up with a flag for the Police Department..and  
  
you know what you get," Ozaki said and laughed.  
  
"I thought you hated relying on the Self Defense  
  
Forces sir."  
  
"I do..but my urge to kick butt overcame that,"  
  
Ozaki said with a little grin.  
  
"I see..sir," the man replied. "Uh sir, is that one  
  
of ours?"  
  
Ozaki looked to see a massive pleasure boat  
  
racing towards the ship. The five Sailor Scouts stood  
  
on board it along with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury,  
  
utilizing her aura power, was at the controls.   
  
"Oh wondrous," Ozaki said.   
  
"HAH!" Ozaki shouted climbing onto the deck,  
  
followed by several police commandoes and even more  
  
dropping from helicopters.  
  
"What the..." Axseon muttered looking from  
  
the bridge. "Where'd they come from?"  
  
"Ehh...I'd better go take care of them," he  
  
muttered. Out of off the bridge he came. The police,  
  
lead by Ozaki charged towards him.   
  
"Yeah...right," Axseon said and shot a blast at  
  
them. The police all ducked, though a few were hit.  
  
"Hey..choppers, come in close, try and blow  
  
him off of there," Ozaki said. Several of the "Police"  
  
helicopters descended. The backwash from their  
  
rotors blew Axseon towards the edge of the gangway  
  
he stood on, he held onto a rail and tried to think of  
  
something to do.   
  
This is surprising. He thought. He let go of the  
  
rail with one arm and moved to blast one of the  
  
helicopters. He was hit before he could do so. He let  
  
go of the rail and slammed fell onto the lower deck.   
  
The police all descended on him, he blasted them and  
  
stood up. A white beam of energy swung at him, he  
  
ducked.  
  
"Sailor Moon..how did you get here..." He  
  
muttered.  
  
"I'm just amazing," Sailor Moon said and  
  
swung her moon sword. Axseon swung up with his  
  
own blue energy sword. Sailor Moon ducked under  
  
him and kicked Axseon in the groin.  
  
"You're supposed to be honorable," Axseon  
  
muttered.  
  
"I could be..but why?" Sailor Moon said and  
  
using Jupiter's power punched him. He stumbled back,  
  
but brought his own energy attack up and hit the  
  
overconfident girl with a blast that knocked her back  
  
into the bulkhead. He lunged forward, going for her  
  
scepter which had fallen from her hand.  
  
"No you don't," she said and kicked him in the  
  
head and went for her scepter. As she grabbed it  
  
Axseon grabbed her and flung her towards the railing of  
  
the ship. She barely avoided tumbling over. He shot a  
  
blast at her. She ducked out of the way, the railing was  
  
blown apart.   
  
Mars knew there were two of them..she didn't  
  
know where. Mercury was too busy with her own fight  
  
to feed her the data on where they could be. She  
  
hoped the hyena was one of them, he was more of a  
  
pushover...then everything around her went black.  
  
"Ah.." She shouted and ducked instinctively.   
  
Two figures leapt over her. She also heard an impact.   
  
The blackness cleared and there both Cletus and  
  
Shadoe stood, both angrily glaring at each other.  
  
"You idiot! She's the target," Shadoe shouted.  
  
"Ehh...you should watch where you're going,"  
  
the Hyena said. Mars kicked them both in the shins  
  
and hurried down the corridor turning and aiming.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!" She  
  
shouted. The fire flew down the corridor, and flew by  
  
the two arguing enemies. Who both yelled in pain. It  
  
also managed to set fire to the hallway...  
  
"Ooops," Mars said. The ship's sprinkler  
  
systems kicked in and began to douse the flames.   
  
Shadoe and Cletus turned towards her.   
  
"That was dumb, I mean...even considering  
  
we're in battle an all," Shadoe said.   
  
"Yeah..didn't they tell you not to play with fire,"  
  
The Hyena said.  
  
I can't attack again. I could burn the ship.   
  
Mars thought. Just have to keep them busy.  
  
Mars turned and ran down the hallway. The  
  
two followed.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm blast!" Mercury shouted.   
  
An icy wave moved down the hallway and smashed  
  
into the end of the wall denting it.  
  
"Geez...this is not going to work...I could blow  
  
a hole in the side of the ship and then what," Mercury  
  
muttered.  
  
"Well that's the dilemma isn't it?" Infernon said  
  
floating in front of her. "After all, here I am, immune to  
  
water. And you could get me with pure force but  
  
you'd probably have to sink the ship to do it? Let me  
  
ask you something do you feel lucky?"  
  
Mercury reached behind a pillar sticking out of  
  
a bulkhead and pulled out a familiar object.  
  
"Remember what this is?" she said holding aloft  
  
another fire extinguisher.  
  
"Not another one," Infernon muttered.  
  
"They are quite common," Mercury said her  
  
eyes narrowing.  
  
"This stinks," Infernon muttered and flew down  
  
the hall, Mercury chased after him.  
  
A deck above.  
  
"I don't like snakes," Jupiter muttered and  
  
kicked at Serpetan who slithered out of the way and  
  
tried to come around her. She whirled around to face  
  
him.   
  
"Ehh...to tell you the truth..I don't like annoying  
  
girls," Serpetan said and lunged at her.   
  
Meanwhile in the ballroom.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted,  
  
the golden chain flew at Dexseon, who waved his hand  
  
and blasted it with energy.  
  
"Why do you villains always do that?" Venus  
  
shouted.   
  
"What?" Dexseon muttered.  
  
"Just use one hand! That's so arrogant!"   
  
"Its works," Dexseon said and sent one blast of  
  
energy flying from his hand. Venus slid along the  
  
polished floor hoping to hit Dexseon who was twenty  
  
feet away.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She shouted  
  
aiming for his knee. Dexseon arrogantly lifted his leg  
  
up to avoid the attack but she slid right into him, thus  
  
knocking him off balance to the ground.  
  
"Clever," he muttered. Venus flipped  
  
backwards and readied her attack.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She shouted  
  
again. Dexseon took the five seconds he had to vanish  
  
before the attack connected.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Richter asked as  
  
Dexseon reappeared.  
  
"We encountered the Sailor Scouts sir,"  
  
Dexseon said.  
  
"On that ship?" Richter muttered in shock.  
  
"Yes sir...I came back because I was about to  
  
be hit with a devastating attack and couldn't allow it.  
  
The others are still fighting."  
  
Infernon appeared in the air.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Dexseon  
  
said.  
  
"Mercury found another fire extinguisher sir,"  
  
Infernon said.  
  
"What a disaster!" Richter said and then used  
  
some of his own power to contact Axseon.  
  
"Axseon, return, this mission has failed!"  
  
Richter said.  
  
Are you sure? Axseon thought in reply as he  
  
stood face to face with Sailor Moon in the bow of the  
  
ship.  
  
"Yes," Richter said.  
  
Very well. Axseon said and vanished. The  
  
other warriors disappeared as well.  
  
"Hah! We drove them out!" Ozaki shouted.   
  
The police officers sighed. Sailor Moon just caught  
  
her breath and leaned against a rail.  
  
"I really hate fighting that guy," she muttered.  
  
Chief Ozaki meanwhile was picking up his cell  
  
phone.  
  
"Hey Nagumo, this is Ozaki. We won."  
  
"How many of our helicopters did you blow  
  
up?"   
  
"For your information, none."  
  
"That's amazing," Nagumo said.  
  
"Shut up Nagumo," Ozaki said.  
  
Doctor Tomoe walked along a darkened  
  
corridor. Kaolinite was a step behind him.   
  
"Richter keeps failing," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Yes, his work does seem to be of low  
  
quality," Tomoe said. "I admire his go-getter attitude  
  
though."  
  
Kaolinite just glanced at him.  
  
"No matter, we will make this work out either  
  
way," Tomoe said.  
  
"I'm still wondering how that is going to work,"  
  
Kaolinite said.  
  
Tomoe laughed.  
  
"Me too," he said. "Let's go see Richter, I have  
  
a feeling he's going to need some advice, or a pep talk  
  
or something."  
  
"Oh joy," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Don't you like this job?"  
  
"I'd rather be on the front lines fighting Galaxia  
  
rather than on this planet seeking out something which  
  
may or may not exist Doctor."  
  
"Guess that would appeal to someone who  
  
likes to kill as much as you do, still...you are on a very  
  
important mission, which may affect the entire galaxy."  
  
"Yes, yes so I'm told, but I've largely stopped  
  
believing all the banter. I'm here to fight."  
  
"You will. No doubt of that, and the way  
  
Richter's going, it'll probably be earlier than you think."  
  
Two figures stood in the doorway, their faces  
  
and most of their bodies obscured by shadow.  
  
"Ah my two favorite enemies," Tomoe said  
  
with a grin.   
  
"You had better watch yourself Tomoe, some  
  
of your operations were not part of the deal," One of  
  
them said.  
  
"You know better than to trust me," Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
"That's very true," the second said. "However,  
  
you're going to find out that does come with a cost."  
  
"I strongly suspect that if you were here to  
  
exact it, I would already know it. Until the day you  
  
do," Tomoe said and started laughing before stepping  
  
through a hidden trapdoor beside him. Kaolinite  
  
followed.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to deal with him this  
  
way," the second one said.  
  
"I'd rather just blast him too, but we're not  
  
allowed to, lucky for him, still..in time he will pay for  
  
abusing our alliance," the first said.  
  
"Alliance is hardly the word for it."  
  
"I don't know a better word."  
  
"Fine fine, I'll come up with one later."  
  
"I don't think we have time to play with  
  
words."  
  
"Don't worry it won't take long, just a few  
  
minutes."  
  
"Fine fine, let's try to find out where they were  
  
going." 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58  
  
The red sports car moved through the streets at  
  
a good speed. Darien sat at the wheel carefully  
  
watching the road. In the back seat Amy Anderson  
  
stared at her computer.  
  
"Anything yet?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Amy said.  
  
"He's got to be around here somewhere  
  
doesn't he?"  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
"We've been over half the city."  
  
"Maybe he's in the other half," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..maybe," Darien muttered. "I just wish  
  
we could find him soon, I would like to put an end to  
  
this so Serena and I can enjoy at least part of our  
  
summer."  
  
"Everyone would like to see Richter get what's  
  
coming to him," Amy said.  
  
"Hmm..we'll just have to keep going then."  
  
  
  
Hours later,the five girls descended and were  
  
soon standing around D.V.Patterson in the war room.   
  
"D.V. we're trying to the find the negaverse  
  
base, but my computer hasn't picked it up in Tokyo,"  
  
Amy said. Patterson didn't turn to look at them but  
  
merely nodded and typed in a few commands.   
  
Appearing on the screen was a picture of what looked  
  
like an old laboratory building, and information about it.   
  
Below this were the words. "Land Bureau."  
  
"It's located six miles outside Tokyo, and it's  
  
secluded, what a perfect place for a base," Lita said  
  
reading information on it.   
  
"Are you sure about this Patterson?" Raye  
  
asked. Patterson nodded again and pressed a button  
  
on his computer. A camera view of the same building  
  
appeared looking down from what looked like a roof.   
  
Down below stood Doctor Richter talking to Axseon.  
  
"How'd you..get that..shot?" Mina asked.  
  
"New watch," Patterson muttered.  
  
"That's just great...that's all we need.." Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Well..then we better get going," Lita said.  
  
"Can't keep the negaverse waiting."   
  
The girls moved to the door. Amy lingered.  
  
"Thanks Patterson," she said and headed up  
  
the steps.  
  
"Your welcome Amy," D.V. said to himself.  
  
Within less than an hour the scouts were all  
  
assembled on a hill overlooking Richter's headquarters.  
  
"If it hasn't happened already," Mercury said  
  
and pulled out her computer. "I register six energy  
  
signatures in there."  
  
"Time to kick butt then," Jupiter said.   
  
The six heroes looked at the laboratory and  
  
began their walk towards it.  
  
"Why are we walking?" Mars asked.  
  
"They'll know we're coming anyway," Sailor  
  
Moon said. "This way we're not showing any fear."  
  
"Of course we're also in the open," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"If they attack us we can always jump out of  
  
the way..besides..if they meet us out here..it'll give us  
  
more room to fight in anyway," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You're the leader," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Meanwhile behind a hill that hid them from  
  
view, Chief Ozaki stood, a pair a binoculars in his  
  
hand.  
  
"There it is," Ozaki said. "We've got them."  
  
"Sir...how'd you figure out this was the place?"  
  
someone asked.  
  
"Well it only made sense..you know..."   
  
"It also happened that I told him," came a voice  
  
from behind them.   
  
There stood General Nagumo.  
  
"Nagumo! What are you doing here?" Ozaki  
  
shouted.  
  
"Attempting to save the city, you have a  
  
problem with that?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"But..I thought you signed that non-agression  
  
pact."  
  
"Only because I didn't know who was under  
  
their control and who wasn't. Now I do...so..if you'll  
  
excuse me," Nagumo said and headed down the hill.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming too," Ozaki said.  
  
"If you like," Nagumo said and turned to a staff  
  
member.  
  
"Keep most of the forces up here, if you don't  
  
hear back from us in fifteen minutes, well...figure  
  
something out," Nagumo said. "Otherwise..be ready."  
  
"You bet sir."  
  
"Same goes for my troops," Ozaki said to his  
  
own staff.  
  
Along with a group of soldiers and police  
  
officers, Ozaki and Nagumo started off across the field.  
  
"Sir..it looks like the Sailor Scouts are moving  
  
to attack too," Someone said looking through a pair of  
  
binoculars.  
  
"So it does," Nagumo said confirming it.   
  
"Well, looks like this is going to be one heckuva battle  
  
then..."  
  
"Why aren't we sending all our troops in,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Because there's only so much room down  
  
there, and I want to scout the terrain first. We go  
  
rushing in there we could be beaten badly," Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"Oh...I guess that makes sense," Ozaki said.  
  
  
  
"So..they're coming," Richter said. "Well..let's  
  
not waste any time then."  
  
He appeared as a projection to the scouts who  
  
were almost to the building.  
  
"Well..hello there...looks like it's time for the  
  
final battle. Do come in so we can settle this," Richter  
  
said.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any traps set up,"  
  
Mercury said looking at a computer readout.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and her  
  
scepter appeared. "I think it's time to end this."  
  
  
  
"So it begins," Nephlite said standing back on  
  
the hill watching the scene unfold.  
  
"Yeah...you worried at all?" Mr. Patterson  
  
asked.   
  
"Me? A little," Nephlite said. Heck, the last  
  
thing I want is for the earth to be taken over by some  
  
enemy, just when i've decided to live here.  
  
"So..where's your nephew?" Nephlite asked.  
  
"Don't know," Mr. Patterson said.  
  
  
  
Inside the building the Sailor Scouts stood,  
  
Richter stood across from them. Beside him were his  
  
six warriors.  
  
"Now...I suppose you're thinking, this is pretty  
  
even fight, six warriors, six of you, but that's where the  
  
surprise comes in," Richter said. Appearing beside him  
  
were six more warriors who looked as fierce as the  
  
others did.  
  
"Six more," Sailor Moon said in shock.  
  
"I didn't detect them," Mercury said.  
  
"Oh...that's because I hadn't created them until  
  
you walked in the door. Pretty nifty huh?" Richter said.   
  
"As you can see these aren't pushovers," Richter said.   
  
Suddenly from a strange angle, five distinct forms of  
  
energy flew through the air and each hit one of the  
  
newer warriors. The five hit were knocked to the  
  
ground. Richter looked at the scene in shock.  
  
"Who did that?" he shouted. Suddenly there  
  
was a sound of breaking glass. Through the front  
  
window came five figures who landed beside the Sailor  
  
Scouts.  
  
"Who the devil are you?" Richter shouted.   
  
Everyone else stood there in surprise.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," one of them  
  
said, a boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail and a  
  
white uniform with red trim and a red trimmed cape  
  
said. "Guardian Uranus, and I not only fight hard, I  
  
look cool while doing it."  
  
"And...I..am Guardian Neptune," came a  
  
second voice of a blonde haired boy with a similar  
  
white uniform only this time with golden trim. "And on  
  
behalf of an egg I will punish you!"  
  
"Ahem..Guardian Pluto, stronger then the  
  
average bear," a third voice of a brown haired boy in a  
  
green and white uniform said flexing a muscle.  
  
"Guardian Saturn is my name...and I...can't  
  
think of anything good to say," the brown haired boy  
  
with his hair cut short said staring Richter down with his  
  
brown eyes.  
  
"And I am Maverick..that is all you need to  
  
know," the fifth figure said. The scouts looked on in  
  
surprise. There they were..four guardian scouts, and a  
  
newly reincarnated Maverick.  
  
"Well isn't this nice?" Richter muttered. "The  
  
hero family reunion."   
  
The hyena started laughing.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Yeah," practically everyone in the room said.  
  
"Woah...really tough room," the Hyena said.  
  
"Still...so you have five more...I still have this  
  
sixth little doozy," Richter said motioning to his last  
  
minion.  
  
"I think he'll be a good target," came General  
  
Nagumo's voice as the army General walked in with a  
  
sword in his hand. Chief Ozaki and a group of soldiers  
  
followed.  
  
"I thought we had a deal," Richter said.  
  
  
  
"That was until I had Sailor Moon heal all the  
  
soldiers you had taken over," Nagumo said.  
  
"WHAT?" Richter shouted.  
  
"Heh heh, you've been fooled!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
"So....you want to play rough then!" Richter  
  
said. "Very well.." he said stepping back. "Warriors!   
  
You have a job to do! Do it!"  
  
Axseon lined up against Sailor Moon. Dexseon  
  
lined up against Venus. Cletus versus Jupiter.   
  
Serpetan versus Mars and Infernon versus Mercury.   
  
Meanwhile the other creatures readied themselves.   
  
There was Ixseon, another sword warrior opposite  
  
Guardian Uranus. Feral, a large wolf creature standing  
  
opposite Guardian Pluto. Serpeten, another snake  
  
creature opposite of Guardian Neptune. There was  
  
Zexseon, yet another sword warrior, standing opposite  
  
Saturn. Across from Maverick was another fire  
  
creature Infernox. And facing the army was just a large  
  
gorilla creature, Gorilaman. Richter really hadn't  
  
bothered with the name.  
  
"You know I'm getting awfully sick of fighting  
  
this stupid Hyena," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"I'll take him," Neptune said. "He seems like a  
  
jolly sort. Did you hear the one about the  
  
hippopotamus and the helicopter?"  
  
"Yes, that was a good one," The Hyena said  
  
and started laughing. Neptune did too.  
  
"IDIOTS!" everyone else shouted.  
  
"Never mind that! Just fight!" Richter shouted.  
  
"Right!" everyone shouted and squared off  
  
again.  
  
"Charge!" Nagumo shouted and the troops  
  
went charging at Gorilaman, a brawl soon developed.   
  
Jupiter and Cletus charged each other like they  
  
always did and got into a brawl. Pluto and Feral did  
  
the same. Zexseon swung his sword out at Saturn who  
  
blocked it with his sword and tried to attack. Ixseon  
  
did the same in an attempt to beat Uranus, who using  
  
his agility ducked under it and swung his left arm  
  
forward hitting Ixseson in the chest. The two were  
  
soon engaged in a sparring match. Serpeten hissed at  
  
Neptune, who merely aimed his sword and fired. The  
  
blast flew over the snake's head and it lunged at  
  
Neptune who dived out of the way in fright. Dexseon  
  
merely stood there staring at Venus. She could only  
  
stare back. Shadoe and Tuxedo Mask each started  
  
sparring with fighting staffs, which they both happened  
  
to have. Infernon and Mercury were as usual just  
  
looking at each other. Infernox was looking at  
  
Maverick.  
  
"So..what kind of tricks do you have up your  
  
sleeve?" Infernox muttered. "I must warn you water,  
  
and liquid nitrogen will have no effect on me."  
  
"Oh..I see.." Maverick said and threw a coin  
  
up in the air. He caught it.   
  
"Hmm..heads.." he said.  
  
"What's that all about?" Infernox said.   
  
"This..." Maverick said and threw the coin up in  
  
the air. Infernox followed it with his eyes. Maverick  
  
aimed his sword and fired blasting Infernox apart.   
  
"Hmm..not well made I guess," Maverick  
  
muttered.  
  
Axseon swung his sword at Sailor Moon who  
  
met it in mid stride and blocked the attack fully.   
  
"I'm surprised," Axseon said.  
  
"That's the point. I've had time to practice  
  
since we last met," Sailor Moon said. Axseon tried a  
  
different attack. Sailor Moon blocked it again.   
  
Axseon frowned.   
  
"So Mercury..what have you come up with this  
  
time to stop me?" Infernon muttered.  
  
"Try using this..." Maverick said and handed his  
  
sword to Mercury. "Infernox already felt it's power."  
  
"Uh oh," Infernon said.  
  
"Interesting," Mercury said and aimed the  
  
sword at Infernon. It launched fire at her. She fired.   
  
Maverick pushed Mercury out of the way and caught a  
  
flame on his back. He fell to the ground as Infernon  
  
exploded.   
  
Meanwhile. Jupiter was thrown into a wall.   
  
"Hah! I have super strength now!" Cletus  
  
shouted. "Sure..I can't jump from roof to roof, but this  
  
is fun too!"   
  
He launched his sonic attack out of his mouth.   
  
Jupiter jumped away and charged at him. He blocked  
  
her charge, but she kneed him in the gut anyway and  
  
knocked him backward.   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap..." she began to yell to get  
  
her power going. The Hyena recovered quickly and  
  
charged at her. A green blast cut him off and knocked  
  
him back. The green lightening flew from her hands  
  
and blasted the Hyena straight back into a wall.   
  
Jupiter glanced over to see Pluto giving her a thumbs up  
  
before he was barreled into by Feral.  
  
"Pluto!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Get that Hyena!" Pluto shouted. Jupiter  
  
nodded and began to energize her power again.   
  
Uranus barely blocked Ixseon's attacks, his  
  
Kendo training allowed him to hang in there, but he was  
  
not skilled at all. Rolled away from Ixseon and came  
  
around firing his sword. Ixseon narrowly avoided it  
  
and barreled into Uranus knocking him to the ground.   
  
He tried to stab him with the sword. Uranus barely  
  
blocked it. Neptune was not having much luck.   
  
Serpeten was still on his heels, and he didn't have much  
  
of an opportunity to use his sword, much less his  
  
power. Worse yet, he still had no idea what to do.   
  
Saturn was also having trouble. Zexseon was proving  
  
to be a very capable swordsman, and Saturn was  
  
having to wing it.   
  
Mars ducked out of the way of Serpetan  
  
knowing it was covered with venom. She didn't yet  
  
know how she was supposed to attack it, but she  
  
would find a way, she knew that.   
  
Venus was out of tricks. Dexseon had her  
  
backed into a corner. His sword at the ready. She  
  
didn't see anyway she could attack without him  
  
skewering her first. An icy blast flew slammed into his  
  
back and Dexseon pitched forward. Venus side  
  
stepped, cartwheeled and came around energizing her  
  
power.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted and  
  
sent her attack flying into Dexseon smashing him into a  
  
wall, he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted and  
  
blasted Cletus into a wall. He slid to the ground  
  
unmoving.   
  
Shadoe and Tuxedo Mask kept up their fight,  
  
neither making headway.  
  
"You're not bad," Shadoe said.  
  
"Of course I'm not," Tuxedo Mask said and  
  
kept up his attack.  
  
Amidst the melee Maverick charged forward,  
  
the burns still on his cape. He swung his sword and slid  
  
it through Feral causing the beast to shout. He then  
  
flipped forward and swung his sword through  
  
Serpeten's head. Maverick kept going and swung his  
  
sword forward at Ixseon. Ixseon blocked it, but  
  
Maverick swung again and sliced through the third  
  
warrior before sliding along the ground and hitting  
  
Zexseon. The four new warriors fell to the ground.   
  
"Use your powers Guardians!" Maverick  
  
shouted before falling to one knee.  
  
"Heck yeah!" The four replied.   
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted  
  
and fired them at Ixseon. Ixseon collapsed to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neptune shouted and  
  
threw a golden weapon through Serpeten's body. The  
  
snake exploded.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!" Pluto shouted and  
  
delivered an uppercut that blasted Feral across the  
  
room. He landed hard on the ground and didn't rise.   
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted and  
  
blew Zexseon to the ground.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!" Mars  
  
shouted and burned Serpetan. Mercury, Venus, and  
  
Jupiter all finished it off with their attacks. As the  
  
chaos of battle seemed to subside Shaode went flying  
  
across the room and smashed into a wall. A barrage of  
  
roses followed and smashed into him.   
  
"He was a good copy, but not good enough,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Meanwhile the Four Guardian Scouts had  
  
managed to take care of Gorilaman who the Army had  
  
done a good job of controlling.   
  
Now Axseon and Sailor Moon still stood  
  
locked in combat. The soldiers were all strewn about,  
  
the Guardians and Sailors were catching their breath.   
  
Maverick was still on one knee. Sailor Moon dived  
  
out of the way of Axseon's attack. A barrage of roses  
  
flew at the swordsman. Just as they were about to hit  
  
something stopped them.   
  
"What?" everyone said.   
  
"He is no longer Axseon, but now Richter!"  
  
Richter shouted from Axseon's body. "I will use him to  
  
stop all of you!"   
  
Energy blasts flew out from Richter.  
  
"Protect Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted. The  
  
four Sailor Scouts jumped in front of the attack and  
  
were hit by it collapsing.   
  
"Moon..." Sailor Moon began energizing her  
  
power.  
  
Another attack few from Richter. The Guardians and  
  
Maverick leapt in front of it.  
  
"Scepter..." Sailor Moon continued.  
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt forward at Axseon/Richter  
  
and swung his staff. Richter raised his sword and  
  
unleashed a mammoth energy blast from it which  
  
smashed Tuxedo Mask up into the ceiling, he then fell  
  
to the ground and winced.  
  
"Elimination!" Sailor Moon shouted and  
  
launched her attack. The white energy flew at Richter.   
  
He blocked it with a shield.  
  
"Not enough Sailor Moon!" he shouted. "You  
  
can't keep that up forever and when you stop, I'll  
  
destroy you!"  
  
Sailor Moon strained. The only time she had  
  
kept the energy going this long was against Rubeus, and  
  
even then it hadn't worked. She needed help.   
  
Fortunately she wasn't alone.  
  
The Sailor Scouts slowly stood up and pulled  
  
their power sticks out. Seconds later the Guardian  
  
Scouts did the same not yet knowing why.   
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
And a rose flew from Tuxedo Mask's hand. A  
  
sword blast came from Maverick.   
  
Eight energy attacks from the scouts hit Richter.   
  
The shield came down and Richter was blasted through  
  
the wall.   
  
Sailor Moon staggered over to the wall and  
  
looked at Richter, who lay on the ground unmoving.  
  
"One more thing to do," she said. "Moon  
  
Crystal Healing...." a wave of energy flew at her,  
  
Tuxedo Mask pulled her out of the way quickly.  
  
"It isn't that easy Sailor Moon!" Kaolinite said  
  
leaping through a hole in the roof. She pulled waved an  
  
energy filled hand and she, Richter/Axseon, Dexseon,  
  
Ixseon, and Zexseon vanished.  
  
"Who was that!" Sailor Venus shouted  
  
"And who are all of you?" Sailor Mars asked  
  
the Guardian Scouts.  
  
"Uh..good question," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Which they'll be glad to tell you about later,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Does this mean we still haven't won this  
  
battle?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"Of course it does," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Richter got away somehow."  
  
"Wonderful," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"Raye..look..." Rick began. Raye sat there  
  
quietly ready to take any abuse Rick could dish out. "I  
  
would be lying if I said I didn't love you. I have for a  
  
while, and there seemed like there was nothing that  
  
could convince me otherwise. But you managed to  
  
find something that made me doubt it...for a while. I  
  
still love you..I just wasn't sure you loved me."  
  
"Of course I love you Rick," Raye said.   
  
"But you love Chad too."  
  
"In a different way."  
  
"How so?" Rick asked.  
  
"I love him like a brother, and I guess I liked  
  
having him around," Raye said. "Rick...listen..my  
  
mistake was dating him..I just felt I owed it to him."  
  
"Owed it to him?"  
  
"Yes, I was wrong to make it a date. Rick,  
  
you were always my boyfriend, I just..didn't want to let  
  
Chad down...I always knew he hoped...uh..well..but.."  
  
"Raye..you say that now..but could you  
  
honestly say all this if he was still living in that room."  
  
"I don't know..but he still isn't living here so it's  
  
a moot point," Raye said.  
  
"And if he comes back?"  
  
"Then it will be my problem, not yours," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"You sure?" Rick asked.  
  
"Do you know how much pain I was in when  
  
you were gone?"  
  
"Probably the same amount I was in," Rick  
  
replied.  
  
"Then you know what I went through."  
  
"Yes, I hoped that would happen."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I wanted you to feel that pain. And now you  
  
have..so we're even. Now..it's very simple. We get  
  
back together, and you don't pull any more of your  
  
stuff, and things should work out," Rick said.  
  
"Oh..Rick..I was hoping you'd say that..you're  
  
so romantic," Raye said and hugged him.  
  
And back at the the shrine, Raye's grandfather  
  
grinned as the sacred fires flared back to life in front of  
  
him.  
  
"You ever a pull a stunt like that again and I'm  
  
going to get angry, sure she's a foolish girl, but I  
  
needed some advice too ya jerk."  
  
The flames dimmed slightly.  
  
"That's right, hang your head in shame," her  
  
grandfather said and walked out.   
  
Soon after the battle all headed for Patterson's  
  
house. As they walked into the basement, Patterson  
  
was sitting at his map table, Luna and Artemis were  
  
sitting on it talking.  
  
"No..no..Mina can just get a little spaced at  
  
times, I didn't mean to say she isn't an effective  
  
warrior," Luna said.  
  
"One could say the same about Serena,"  
  
Artemis said.   
  
"I'm not denying that," Luna said.  
  
"So we're in agreement, they're both very  
  
powerful flakes," Artemis said.  
  
"Yes," Luna said.  
  
"Behind you," Patterson muttered. The scouts  
  
and Darien stood there.  
  
"Oh...uh..hey girls," Artemis said.  
  
"You should knock," Luna said. "Not proper  
  
manners at all."  
  
"We'll deal with you later," Mina and Serena  
  
said pointing a finger at them.  
  
The scouts all sat down at the map table.   
  
Serena and Darien at the end of it. The Guardians sat  
  
on the left, the Sailors on the right.  
  
"All right, we called this meeting because things  
  
have been moving a little fast lately," Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, there are probably some questions  
  
you'd like answered," Artemis said.  
  
"Okay..here's a straightforward one, where did  
  
these Guardian Scouts come from?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah...and how come we didn't remember  
  
them?" Lita asked.  
  
"The second part of the question can be  
  
answered quite easily. You know how Queen  
  
Serenity is with her selective memories. She didn't  
  
want you to remember about the Guardian's until the  
  
time was right. That time is now," Luna said.  
  
"Realizing that you may need help, Luna and I  
  
decided that it was time to reactivate the scouts from  
  
the outer planets," Artemis said. "A day before the  
  
battle we met with them and Patterson."  
  
"We had to convince the guys they were scouts  
  
at first," Luna said.  
  
"It took several hours," Artemis muttered.  
  
The four guys laughed nervously.  
  
"Anyway...so we gave them first level powers,  
  
just like we gave them to you originally. Eventually they  
  
may need more, but right now..it'll do," Luna said.  
  
"But what about Maverick?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's a different story," Artemis said. "We  
  
also had a new transformation crystal for him. What's  
  
also worth explaining is that Maverick is an  
  
amalgamation of the four powers of the planets. He  
  
has a piece of each of them inside of him," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"That explains why Maverick shows more  
  
confidence then the real Patterson," Lita said.  
  
"Fortunately I don't possess Mike's sense of  
  
humor," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Mike said.  
  
"But..why did you wait so long to activate the  
  
scouts?" Mina asked.  
  
"There were reasons," Luna said.  
  
"Besides, you were doing fine," Artemis said.  
  
"We were running all over the city," Serena  
  
shrieked.  
  
"It's your job," Luna said.  
  
"So?" Serena said.  
  
"Next question," Artemis said.  
  
"Could someone explain to me though what  
  
Patterson was doing that one day with the line painting  
  
in the street?" Mike asked.  
  
"It was all a clever ruse to keep the negaverse  
  
off guard," Artemis said. You see..we gave Patterson  
  
a new watch and with it he had located who the  
  
negaverse soldiers were in the army and slipped their  
  
names to General Nagumo. Now they only had to be  
  
healed. But to do that, someone had to get Sailor  
  
Moon to do it."  
  
" Patterson..suspecting the negaverse was  
  
following him, found the two of us and gave a message  
  
to tell the scouts, he then went around to where each of  
  
the scouts were, and made some sort of disturbance, all  
  
while appearing to be doing something more. This was  
  
to attract the negaverse's attention fully onto him, while  
  
we told the scouts what was going on. With the enemy  
  
distracted we were able to slip Sailor Moon out to the  
  
army base and heal all of Richter's soldiers without him  
  
realizing it," Luna said.  
  
"But why all the theatrics?" Raye asked.  
  
"Why not?" Patterson replied.   
  
"Clever," Amy said.  
  
"Say..I have a question, where did the truck full  
  
of Liquid Nitrogen come from?" Steve asked.  
  
"Give you one guess," Artemis said.  
  
Patterson said nothing as everyone looked at  
  
him.  
  
"Okay, okay, that's great and all, but you  
  
Guardian guys didn't exactly do so well out there,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"First time..hey..we can't be expected just to  
  
start kicking butt from the start," Mike said.  
  
"We had to," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, well......" Mike said.  
  
"Uh..yeah..um..." Steve said.  
  
"Well.." Rick said. The three glanced at each  
  
other.  
  
"Darien STEPPED ON YOUR HEAD  
  
ONCE!" the three shouted.  
  
"PATTERSON YOU JERK!" Raye shouted  
  
and threw her shoe at him. Patterson ducked.  
  
"Calm down Raye! It was hilarious!" Serena  
  
said and everyone, except Raye and Patterson started  
  
laughing.  
  
"Oh..sorry..completely my fault..." Rick said  
  
imitating Raye.  
  
"Yeah...you're right it was," Mike said imitating  
  
Darien. The guys started laughing.   
  
"Come to think of it..Darien you jerk!" Raye  
  
shouted and threw her other shoe at Darien's head. It  
  
bounced off his forehead and Darien winced slightly.  
  
"The point is that we Sailor Scouts have a  
  
natural instinct for fighting," Lita said with a grin.  
  
"There is nothing we can't handle," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah...exactly," Serena said.  
  
"There's no need to get so competitive," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Sure there is," The three girls replied.  
  
"Yeah...we never had a reason to before, but  
  
now..." Raye said.  
  
"One day, and they've already started a  
  
rivalry," Artemis muttered.  
  
"Why don't we just give up?" Luna said.  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here before  
  
things get out of hand," Darien said.   
  
"Yeah he's right, let's go on dates," The girls,  
  
except Amy, said.  
  
And the group all headed out.   
  
"Patterson..you actually have Raye getting  
  
stepped on by Darien on video?" Luna asked once  
  
they were gone.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Patterson muttered.  
  
"Can we see it?" Artemis said.  
  
Patterson grinned slightly and briefly and  
  
nodded.  
  
As everyone walked out the front door they  
  
were surprised to see Melvin standing there. "HEY  
  
EVERYBODY!" he squeaked. "The weirdest thing  
  
has happened with the high school class assignments. I  
  
was just coming to tell Patterson, but I'm sure you guys  
  
want to see this too," he said holding up a paper.  
  
"What do you mean by all this?" Serena asked  
  
snatching the paper away.  
  
"What  
  
Amy...Lita..Serena...Mina..Raye..Rick..Steve..Mike...  
  
Greg.. Patterson..Melvin..Molly.. we're all in the same  
  
class!" Serena shouted.  
  
"That's impossible, the odds of that  
  
happening..." Lita said.  
  
"Are astronomical," Mina finished.  
  
"We shouldn't complain, that kicks butt," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool, all in the same class," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"It's just home room, but yeah, that's pretty  
  
cool," Rick said.  
  
"But how could it have happened. Class  
  
selections are pretty much random. Like Lita said the  
  
probability of 12 exact students being in the same class  
  
is very, very low," Amy said.  
  
"Yet it happened," Greg said.  
  
"Conceivably someone could have gone in with  
  
a computer and messed with the schedule so it worked  
  
out that way," Melvin said. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"Hey..I got caught once I wouldn't do it again,"  
  
he said.   
  
Everyone glanced at each other and then at the  
  
house they had just left.  
  
"Oh..." they said in unison as they realized the  
  
only possible explanation.  
  
"Any idea who our teacher is?" Serena asked.  
  
"They haven't released the names yet, but  
  
that's an entirely separate process, it wouldn't be  
  
possible to affect who the teacher assigned is, that's  
  
random," Melvin said.  
  
  
  
And across town in a small apartment, Miss  
  
Patricia Haruna was opening up her class assignment  
  
letter.  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" she shouted after  
  
looking it over. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59  
  
The ten scouts and Darien sat around the table in  
  
Patterson's war room once again. Luna and Artemis  
  
sat on top of it.  
  
"So..you all had some questions for us?" Luna  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh yeah..Luna, never mind the fact that the  
  
four guys have not been the most effective fighting  
  
force," Raye began.  
  
"Hey! We're still learning!" Rick, Mike, and  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Never mind the criticism Raye...what we really  
  
want to know Luna is why we were never told about  
  
the Guardian Scouts," Lita said.  
  
"And two saturns?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah..what's the deal?" Mina said.  
  
"I don't know girls..you obviously don't  
  
remember them..unlike the memories that came back  
  
about each of you when other scouts appeared," Luna  
  
said.  
  
"The truth is we don't remember anything  
  
either. It's as if the information has been intentionally  
  
blocked," Artemis said.  
  
"But by who?" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah..who?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of service," said a voice.   
  
Appearing in the air in front of them was a projection of  
  
a dark haired woman in a black and white sailor scout  
  
uniform.  
  
"What...the...she looks like a sailor scout,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"That's because she is," Mina said.  
  
"Haven't you met Sailor Pluto?" Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" Rick, Mike and Steve asked.  
  
"Ehh..girls....let's just hear what Pluto has to  
  
say," Luna said.  
  
"Thank you Luna," Pluto said. "You are  
  
obviously wondering about the past. The truth is that  
  
Queen Serenity had your memories erased as to the  
  
presence of the male scouts. You were not supposed  
  
to remember them. She hoped they would never have  
  
to be called upon to fight again."  
  
"But why?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, why should they get a free ride?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Calm down..and I'll explain Moon Princess,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said. "Queen Serenity entrusted me with  
  
this information and I guess it is time to bring it out.   
  
You may find some of this surprising."  
  
Suddenly the room seemed to melt from around  
  
the scouts and was replaced by the Moon Palace.  
  
"What's going on?" Rick asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's just a vision," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Oh..okay," Rick said not really sure of  
  
anything anymore.  
  
"It is now the silver millennium," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
They could all see a room in the moon palace.   
  
It appeared to be the throne room. An  
  
immaculate chamber with designs along its wall  
  
and supported by several columns. On a relatively  
  
modest golden throne sat Queen Serenity. Beside  
  
her at a smaller throne sat Princess Serena. All  
  
around them stood various well dressed noblemen  
  
and women. The large wooden doors at the  
  
opposite end of the room swung open and the court  
  
speaker entered.  
  
"Your highness, the Princes of Pluto,  
  
Neptune, and Uranus!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd of nobles let out a moan.  
  
"Heh heh..cool," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah...we haven't lost our touch," Steve said.  
  
"In a thousand years I would hope for some  
  
improvement," Rick muttered.  
  
Through the doors marched Prince Michael,  
  
Prince Steven, and Prince Richard of Neptune,  
  
Pluto, and Uranus respectively. They all wore  
  
princely outfits, with thin swords at their sides in  
  
scabbards. Small capes trailed behind them, each  
  
bearing their respective color. They all had grins  
  
on their faces, seemingly feeding off their less than  
  
favorable reception. They approached the queen  
  
and bowed.  
  
"Your highness, you sent for us," the Prince  
  
of Uranus said.  
  
"I did, Prince Richard, but..one of you is  
  
missing," Serenity said.  
  
"The Prince of Saturn!" the speaker  
  
bellowed. The crowd let out another moan. The  
  
armored figure of the Prince of Saturn with a  
  
broadsword hanging at his side walked in the door.   
  
The face was unmistakably that of D.V.  
  
"Looks like he's not become any more popular  
  
as time has passed," Raye muttered.  
  
"Hey..why isn't that me?" Greg asked.  
  
"Patience," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
The Prince of Saturn approached the  
  
throne. Saluted and then bowed.  
  
"Your highness," he said.  
  
"Good now, the four of you are here,"  
  
Queen Serenity said. She rose from the throne and  
  
stood up. "I have decided it is time to give these  
  
four the honor that has been bestowed on each  
  
Prince since the beginning of this kingdom. The  
  
right to become a Guardian Scout."  
  
Many people in the crowd began to make  
  
protesting moans.  
  
"Queen Serenity may I speak," one of the  
  
men said.  
  
"Baron Goralis what do you wish to say?"  
  
Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I believe I am speaking for the majority of  
  
your court assembled her when I protest this. These  
  
princes have not earned the honor. In fact they  
  
have been a cause of continual embarrassment.   
  
Prince Neptune has shown no respect for protocol.   
  
Prince Uranus has been trying to date the Princess  
  
of Mars despite the fact that he is already arranged  
  
to marry the my daughter Elizabeth." Goralis said.  
  
Raye and Rick both blushed.  
  
Prince Richard grinned.  
  
"The Prince of Pluto punched me just last  
  
week..." Goralis said.  
  
"Wonder why," The Prince of Saturn  
  
muttered.  
  
"And...that leads me to you Prince of  
  
Saturn!" Goralis said pointing a finger. "You have  
  
been wasting your time on your puny war training,  
  
have not attended any state functions in a year, and  
  
before that you showed no interest in all in the  
  
proceedings. You insist on dirtying your hands  
  
practicing with the common soldiers...hardly the  
  
way a proper Prince should  
  
behave...furthermore..what is this about you  
  
making a secret trip to Earth!"   
  
The crowd rumbled.  
  
"For your information Baron Goralis," the  
  
Prince of Saturn said. "Someone has to defend this  
  
kingdom from attack. I intend to be one of those  
  
people fighting rather than some Barons I know  
  
who will most likely be scurrying for the nearest  
  
hiding place!"   
  
The other three princes began to laugh.  
  
"Furthermore Baron, it is quite true I care  
  
little for pomp and circumstance, especially in  
  
matters that do not deserve that sort of activity. I  
  
give respect to those who deserve it, no one else!"   
  
"Yeah!" the other three princes said.  
  
"Why you impudent immature....!" the  
  
Baron began.  
  
"Baron Goralis," Queen Serenity cut him  
  
off.  
  
"My apologies, however, I still have to ask  
  
what purpose had sent Prince Saturn to Earth,"  
  
Goralis said.  
  
"I heard the humans had invented fire and  
  
wanted to see it for myself," Prince Saturn said  
  
snidely. The other three princes burst out laughing  
  
again.  
  
"This is what I mean Queen Serenity.   
  
You're going to let these four become Guardian  
  
Scouts?" Baron Goralis said.  
  
"Yes, Baron, I am," Queen Serenity said.   
  
"Heh....you know Baron..they do sort of  
  
have a point. I mean you are quite a jerk,"  
  
Princess Serena said.  
  
"Your highness?" Goralis said in surprise.  
  
"Enough," Queen Serenity said. "I will  
  
speak to the four princes alone."  
  
She turned and walked to the door leading  
  
to her private chamber. The four princes followed,  
  
taking the time to turn and each stick their tongue  
  
out at the assembled guests. Princess Serena  
  
laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...tough room," Prince Michael said  
  
once the door between Queen Serenity's chamber  
  
and the throne room had been closed.  
  
"They have become complacent and  
  
foolish," Prince Saturn said.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Queen Serenity said.   
  
"However..that is why I am activating the  
  
Guardian Scouts at this time."  
  
"Activating?" Prince Richard asked.  
  
"Yes, you see this is not just a symbolic  
  
gesture," Queen Serenity said. "I have learned that  
  
their are threats at this very moment starting to  
  
gather their forces."  
  
"A real enemy," Prince Stephen said in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Yes," said a voice.  
  
"And a dangerous one at that," came  
  
another. Two figures came out of the shadows.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Amy said recognizing the first.  
  
"Darien!" Serena said recognizing the second.  
  
"I'm sure you all know the Princess of  
  
Pluto," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Hi ya, cousin," Prince Stephen said.  
  
"Hello," Pluto said.  
  
"Who's the other guy?" Prince Michael  
  
asked.  
  
"Allow to me to present to you Prince  
  
Darien of Earth," Prince Saturn said.  
  
"Earth?" the other three princes asked in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Yes, the real reason the Prince of Saturn  
  
traveled to Earth was to bring Prince Darien back  
  
here,"Queen Serenity said.   
  
"The evil force that threatens to destroy us  
  
is somewhere on Earth," Prince Darien said.  
  
"We were told not to trust Earth men,"  
  
Prince Stephen said.   
  
"It was a matter of necessity," Queen  
  
Serenity. "But that is not the issue. Prince Darien  
  
speaks the truth. This is why the activation of the  
  
Guardian Scouts is necessary. You need to go to  
  
Earth and deal with the threat before it becomes  
  
too powerful to handle," Queen Serenity said.  
  
  
  
"But we're not warriors..or at least not  
  
really.." Prince Michael said.  
  
"I am," Prince Saturn said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto will see to it that all four of  
  
you are ready to fight as soon as possible. She will  
  
be in charge of your training," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Sailor Pluto  
  
said. "But you four better keep in line."  
  
"Yes maa'm," each prince, but Saturn said.  
  
"And what of you Saturn?" Pluto asked.   
  
"I follow orders," Prince Saturn said.  
  
"Good," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Prince Darien will be staying here for a  
  
time to advise me, for all of you to know he is  
  
merely a member of the court of Pluto. The King  
  
of Pluto already knows of this arrangement. You're  
  
training will also be conducted there."  
  
"Pluto? It's such a dumpy place," Prince  
  
Michael muttered.  
  
"Hey," Prince Stephen said.  
  
"Well it is," Prince Michael said.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Says you!" Steve said and lunged at  
  
Michael. The two were soon grappling.  
  
"Hey, if you two are fighting, don't leave  
  
me out," Rick said and jumped into the fray.  
  
"And these three are supposed to help save  
  
the kingdom?" Pluto muttered.  
  
"They're good guys...really," Prince Saturn  
  
muttered.  
  
"Boys will boys," Serenity said.  
  
"But can we count on them?" Prince Darien  
  
said.  
  
"They'll do the job," Prince Saturn said.  
  
  
  
A few days later was the presentation  
  
ceremony. In the royal ampithetre in a different  
  
section of the moon. Thousands of people were  
  
packed in. Queen Serenity sat in her throne in the  
  
royal box. Princess Serena sat next to her, smiling  
  
like she usually did.  
  
"Hey..where are we during all of this?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"Right there Princess of Mars," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
Sure enough, sitting next to the royal box  
  
was the four girls, the four princesses of the planets.   
  
"Wow....what cool dresses," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said.  
  
"Your highness! The Princes of the outer  
  
planets!" the speaker shouted from a balcony. The  
  
nobles all moaned in their ritualized way. The rest  
  
of the crowd broke into raucous cheers.  
  
"Guess the little people really liked us," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Don't think of them that way," Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
Prince Michael, Richard, and Stephen  
  
walked in and all started waving. Prince Neptune  
  
even dashed over to one of the crowd groups and  
  
jumped over the wall shaking hands with several of  
  
the crowd members.   
  
"He's such a weirdo," Princess Raye said.  
  
"Ehh..he's kinda of cute," Princess Mina  
  
said.  
  
Mina and Mike both blushed.  
  
"I wonder where the Prince of Saturn is,"  
  
Princess Amy said.  
  
"Hmm..you know him...always likes to make  
  
a dramatic entrance," Princess Lita said.  
  
"Oh..no..look," Princess Pluto said sitting  
  
beside Queen Serenity on the opposite side from  
  
Princess Serena. Directly across from them  
  
standing in the upper row of seats was Saturn. The  
  
crowd, noticing him for the first time let out a roar.   
  
He dashed down the stone steps until he reached the  
  
wall between the arena and stands. He jumped off  
  
of it, did a front flip, landed perfectly and then  
  
walked forward.  
  
"That pompous jerk!" Baron Goralis  
  
shouted.  
  
"Way to make an entrance," Prince Michael  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..well...if I don't annoy Goralis at  
  
least once a day I don't feel my life is justified,"  
  
Prince Saturn replied. The four princes than  
  
walked up to the wall near the royal box. Serenity  
  
stood holding aloft four transformational items.  
  
"I hearby give you these items so that you  
  
may attain the honor of being a guardian scout,"  
  
she said. "Guardian Saturn," she said and gave  
  
the transformation pen with the symbol of Saturn  
  
on it to the Prince of Saturn. She then repeated the  
  
process for the other three. The crowd roared  
  
again.  
  
From the shadows, Darien watched.   
  
"So..it has begun," he said.  
  
That night was a celebratory dance. The  
  
princes, with the exception of Saturn were all there,  
  
as were the princesses. On a balcony outside the  
  
dance chamber, Princess Serena stood staring out  
  
at the patch of flowers that surrounded the palace,  
  
with the various fountains embedded between them.  
  
"Awfully beautiful night to spend alone,"  
  
came a voice behind her. She whirled around to see  
  
Prince Darien standing there.  
  
"Oh..Darien..isn't it...from Pluto?"  
  
"Yes...Princess..why aren't you inside  
  
dancing?" Darien asked.  
  
"No one ever dances with me. They're  
  
afraid of me I guess....I don't know."  
  
"I will dance with you," Darien said.  
  
"You would?" Serena asked, her eyes  
  
widening and a smile forming.  
  
"Sure," Darien said.  
  
And the two walked inside into the dance  
  
hall, and the relationship formed by destiny began.  
  
"I just hope I'm not making a mistake only  
  
getting the Guardian Scouts ready," Queen Serenity  
  
said. "But, I'd rather not bring the girls into this if  
  
I don't have to."  
  
"I understand. Hopefully we can contain  
  
the problem before it gets out of hand," Prince  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Yes...well...I won't keep you any longer,  
  
you should get to the dance," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"No thanks...I have other things to do."  
  
"You really should try to develop some  
  
appreciation for culture. You know expand your  
  
horizon," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Saturn said and walked out.  
  
Another door opened and Sailor Pluto  
  
walked in.  
  
"Well..how are things going out there  
  
Pluto?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Prince Richard is dancing with Princess  
  
Raye, much to everyone's annoyance," Pluto began  
  
and the two laughed. "But now Prince Stephen is  
  
dancing with Princess Lita, and Prince Michael is  
  
dancing with Princess Mina. Baron Goralis is  
  
throwing a fit."  
  
"Hmm..I'd better head over there soon,"  
  
Serenity said. "Pluto...be careful with Saturn...and  
  
tell me if he experiences any side effects to his  
  
powers all right?"  
  
"Of course Queen Serenity, but..why..are  
  
you so worried."  
  
"Perhaps I should tell you Pluto. You  
  
see...he's not from Saturn."  
  
"What?" Pluto asked.  
  
"It's true. You see...when the Queen of  
  
Saturn was pregnant, she became quite ill. We  
  
feared that she would die herself. But she  
  
recovered, unfortunately the baby didn't survived  
  
the birth It was a boy, they were going to name him  
  
Gregory," Serenity said.  
  
"Woah..I died..before I was born," Greg said  
  
in shock.  
  
"Now the Queen needed a heir," Serenity  
  
said. "And with her condition, we wondered if it  
  
would ever be possible for her to have a child. So,  
  
keeping her hidden from the public for days. Only a  
  
few people knew of this. Meanwhile..we looked to  
  
the only source of a heir we could find, the Planet  
  
Mercury."  
  
"Mercury," the whole group said watching.  
  
"Mercury?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes.....you see..the Queen was pregnant  
  
with two different children, not identical twins, but  
  
very close fraternal ones. We waited until they were  
  
born and then took the boy and brought him to  
  
Saturn. He was then raised as the Prince."  
  
"Woah....hold it," Raye said in surprise. The  
  
vision stopped.  
  
"Do you expect us to believe that Amy and  
  
Patterson were both from Mercury and born from the  
  
same mother?" Raye asked.  
  
"That is what happened, a thousand years ago.   
  
But that has no bearing on the present," Sailor Pluto  
  
replied quickly. "Just the same as my human form and  
  
Steve's human form are in no way related by blood."  
  
"That is why Patterson's power as Saturn was  
  
unstable then, right?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, he doesn't really possess the power of  
  
Saturn. Greg does," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But how did Greg get here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity sent his essence to Earth to be  
  
reborn," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Wow...how about that....so..in the silver  
  
millennium Patterson and Amy were brother and  
  
sister," Mike said. Amy blushed. Patterson turned  
  
away from the group and sighed.  
  
"They didn't even know it too even then,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said. "But let's move ahead."  
  
"Hey..let's see more of Darien dancing with  
  
me," Serena said.  
  
"Um..Princess I think we'd better move along,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"No, I want to see it," Serena said.  
  
"But..Princess...." Pluto said.  
  
"Oh..come on..." Serena said.  
  
"You might as well humor her," Luna muttered.  
  
"Very well," Sailor Pluto said. In front of  
  
them was a view of the dance floor. Raye, Richard,  
  
Michael, Mina, Stephen, and Lita were all dancing  
  
in various places. Goralis was throwing a fit. In  
  
the center of it all Princess Serena was dancing  
  
with Darien. Their motions were fluid, quite unlike  
  
the clutzy girl that existed in the present. Many  
  
people stopped and took notice.  
  
"Wow..I was so good at dancing back then,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Can we move on?" Raye muttered.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the cupola of the royal  
  
palace, Prince Saturn stood looking out over the  
  
immediate area of the palace. He stopped and  
  
starred at the Earth in the sky and then began  
  
examining the various grounds. He heard footsteps  
  
on the stairs leading back down the palace proper.  
  
He tensed for a brief time and then turned, just in  
  
case, the footsteps belonged to an assailant.   
  
Instead came the Princess of Mercury, holding a  
  
book in her right hand. She noticed Saturn and  
  
smiled.  
  
"Prince Saturn, what brings you up  
  
here....the view?" Princess Amy asked.  
  
"No, I am studying the layout of the  
  
grounds for tactical strengths and weaknesses,"  
  
Prince Saturn replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"I'll bet you do. So what we're you doing  
  
on Earth anyway?"  
  
"I wasn't on Earth."  
  
"Come now, the entire kingdom knows you  
  
went there. Most thought it was to bring back some  
  
Chinese food," she said with another smile.  
  
"The Chinese are an interesting people,"  
  
Saturn admitted.   
  
"So you were there?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I read the same books  
  
about foreign peoples."  
  
"So do I. I come up here to read, especially  
  
when there are things like dances going on. It's too  
  
loud in the palace."  
  
"I should be going, I have so much to do,"  
  
Saturn said and headed for the steps dow  
  
"Saturn," Princess Amy called after him.  
  
"What?" Saturn said and stopped.  
  
"I have a theory that the Guardian Scouts  
  
are not just going to be symbolic. Am I right?"  
  
"You've always been smart and  
  
perceptive," Saturn said and walked down the  
  
stairs.  
  
"So I am," Amy said. "But if I'm right..what  
  
does it mean?"  
  
"What was that all about?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah..Patterson didn't stammer once," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto. Did that really happen?" Rick  
  
asked still in disbelief.  
  
"Of course it did. The Prince of Saturn and the  
  
Princess of Mercury frequently had conversations  
  
during the silver millennium," Pluto said.  
  
"We did?" Patterson and Amy said in unison  
  
and then glanced at each other nervously and blushed.   
  
"Yes, it probably was because you were both  
  
siblings, or something else. I don't know," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Enough about them. I'm sick of seeing Amy  
  
and Patterson talking about stuff. Show me dancing  
  
with Darien!" Serena screeched.  
  
"Serena, grow up," Raye said.  
  
"I don't want to," Serena muttered.  
  
The whole group sighed.  
  
A bunch of alarms went off in the room. An  
  
image flashed up on the view screen. Dexseon was  
  
walking up a street blasting people.  
  
"No time to continue this now, we gotta go  
  
stop them!" Darien said standing. The group all nodded  
  
and hurried out to find a place to transform.   
  
"So what do you think?" Luna asked the  
  
projection of Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Uh..well..." Sailor Pluto said nervously.  
  
  
  
The eleven were soon hurrying down the street.  
  
"So does this kind of spontaneous attack  
  
happen often?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"All the time," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Too much if you ask me," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You get used to it though," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"I'd rather not have to get used to it," Guardian  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Too bad," The five girls replied.  
  
"So what are we looking at threatwise?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask asked Maverick.   
  
"Dexseon, Ixseon, Zexseon, Richter is still  
  
merged with Axseon. I don't see Kaolinite anywhere. I  
  
suspect she's around though," Maverick said.  
  
"So how do we decide who fights who?"  
  
Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
"That would require planning," Sailor Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah what's that?" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Here we go," Maverick said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" most of the group asked.  
  
"The SDF just showed up."  
  
  
  
"Ignore all of em just beat the guts out of  
  
Richter!" General Akita shouted as a large group of  
  
soldiers raced down the street with clubs in hand.  
  
"Leave some for us!" Chief Ozaki said hurrying  
  
down a side street followed by numerous officers in riot  
  
gear.  
  
"It doesn't get any better than this Tsumura!"  
  
Ozaki shouted.  
  
"Sure it does, those are the times we're not  
  
charging a group of evil superhuman," Tsumura said.  
  
Ozaki just glanced at him.  
  
Energy blasts flew at the groups. Several police  
  
and SDF troops went down. More raced forward.  
  
Venom One hovered from around a skyscraper, more  
  
SDF helicopters appeared in the area.  
  
"Looks like they're kinda mad,"  
  
Richter/Axseon said. "Let's drain their energy out of  
  
here before the scouts get here!"  
  
"Too late!" Sailor Moon shouted racing  
  
forward moon sword in hand.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Venus Fire Ignite!"  
  
The three attacks flew by her at Richter. He  
  
dodged too but Mars fire hit him anyway. Sailor Moon  
  
leapt into the air and swung her sword. Richter barely  
  
blocked it, but fell off balance to the ground.  
  
Mercury, Saturn, and Uranus raced towards  
  
Dexseon. Saturn and Uranus fired their swords.  
  
Dexseon whirled.   
  
Pluto and Neptune aimed at a distracted Ixseon  
  
and Zexseon who both were trying to fend off the mobs  
  
of human troops.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
The two attacks flew at each. Ixseon and  
  
Zexseon both dodged them catching each out of the  
  
corner of their eye. The two whirled and charged the  
  
Guardians.  
  
Kaolinite leapt into the maelstrom and  
  
unleashed an energy wave blasting the majority of the  
  
human troops back. She charged at the Sailors. Roses  
  
flew at her. She narrowly dodged them all, but  
  
couldn't avoid Maverick's sword as he leapt at her.  
  
She winced and stepped back unleashing another  
  
barrage. Maverick was knocked to the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Mask swung his staff into her chest throwing  
  
her back again.  
  
"Helllllp!" Neptune and Pluto shouted running  
  
from the crazed attacks of Ixseon and Dexseon.  
  
"Those morons," Venus and Jupiter said in  
  
unison and hurried off to help them. Mars kicked  
  
Richter backward. Sailor Moon flung her tiara, Richter  
  
knocked it away with his sword.  
  
"They've gotten tougher," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Mars nodded.  
  
Richter laughed.  
  
"It's going to take more than a couple of prissy  
  
girls to stop me!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not prissy!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Uh...Sailor Mars isn't at least!"  
  
Mars just sighed.  
  
  
  
Kaolinite leapt backwards landing ten feet  
  
away. Tuxedo Mask and Maverick stared at her.  
  
"All right, I'll rush her, you just exploit  
  
whatever weakness I bring out," Maverick said.  
  
"You're going to get blasted big time you  
  
know," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Probably," Maverick said and raced forward  
  
firing his sword repeatedly. Kaolinite dodged each  
  
attacked and readied an attack. Maverick leapt into the  
  
air. She launched her attack, he spun under it and  
  
swung through her. She screeched and launched  
  
another energy attack flinging Maverick and Tuxedo  
  
Mask backward.   
  
"Enough!" she screeched and suddenly Richter,  
  
Dexseon, Ixseon, and Zexseon all dropped to the  
  
ground, their energy surging into Kaolinite. She  
  
vanished in a flash.  
  
"What did she just do?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Looks like she stole her minions energy in  
  
order to get away," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"That's awfully cold to do," Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Are you all right?" Sailor  
  
Moon said racing to his side.  
  
"I think so, she had quite a parting shot,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Sailor Moon just hugged him.  
  
Guardian Uranus held out a hand to Maverick.  
  
Maverick took it, and was pulled up.  
  
"This is pretty much standard operating  
  
procedure for you, getting blasted until you drop?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"It serves a purpose," Maverick said.  
  
"Let's go get ice cream now that we've won!"  
  
Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Is that common too?" Guardian Saturn asked.  
  
"Yes," the other four Sailor Scout said and  
  
sighed.  
  
"So Kaolinite you had to sacrifice everyone  
  
else to save yourself?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"They wasted too much of their energy dealing  
  
with the military, that response was unexpected,"  
  
Kaolinite said.  
  
"You should have known better, we'll need to  
  
keep our actions much more covert than that. We  
  
can't afford to waste energy and men like that  
  
anymore."  
  
"Of course Doctor."  
  
"All right, but now I'm going to go play some  
  
pool, so you just take five."  
  
Tomoe laughed and walked out of his inner  
  
sanctum. Kaolinite sighed.  
  
Prime Minister Coral stood amidst the relatively  
  
calm streets where the battle had taken place. Chief  
  
Ozaki and General Nagumo stood behind her.  
  
"Evil forces causing havoc, mobs of SDF and  
  
police officers brawling with them, the Sailor Scouts  
  
saving the day. I'm so glad things are back to normal!"  
  
she shouted cheerfully.  
  
Nagumo and Ozaki glanced at each other. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60  
  
The next day the scouts reassembled in the war room  
  
to hear the rest of the story of their past.   
  
"It was time for the Guardian Scouts to begin  
  
their training so they could go to Earth," Sailor Pluto  
  
said continuing the story. "You see scouts, the Earth  
  
was not like what your history class might have told  
  
you."  
  
"And...what would that be...heh heh..." Serena  
  
said and laughed nervously.  
  
"I think she means that a thousand years ago,  
  
the world was still in a primitive stage of development  
  
and depending on what sources you read might have  
  
already been immersed in the medieval period," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Though some critics say it was some time  
  
afterwards," Greg said.  
  
"Right, especially the historians at the University  
  
of Prague," Amy replied.  
  
"Oh...yeah..um..well..that's where my  
  
knowledge breaks down," Greg said.  
  
"Come on Greg, the University of Prague, the  
  
only place on the European continent you can find a  
  
good pizza," Patterson muttered.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone else said.  
  
"Nothing," Patterson replied.  
  
"YOU ARE SO WEIRD!" the girls, except  
  
Amy all said.  
  
"So I've been told," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Ahem...Luna..maybe I should come back at a  
  
better time," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"No, we want to hear the rest of the story,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," everyone else agreed.  
  
"All right. As I was saying, the planet Earth  
  
was not the primitive place it was thought to be. You  
  
see the truth was that while many areas were  
  
undeveloped, in several cities there were massive  
  
buildings, far ahead of their time. The world was  
  
constantly at peace, and through these cities most  
  
people were happy. The capital of the world was  
  
Tokyo at the time, but that was also where the  
  
negaverse decided to attack," Pluto said. "But we'll  
  
handle that later."  
  
The vision became that of a palace hallway.   
  
Several nobles were standing around talking.   
  
Suddenly there was a commotion at the end of the  
  
hall and soon the four Guardian Scouts emerged  
  
running down it. Neptune took the chance to jump  
  
up onto a buffet table and off again. Uranus slid  
  
under another table and just missed some nobles.   
  
Saturn just let a small grin slide onto his face as the  
  
nobles all shuffled out of the way. The four ran  
  
through the hallway, and under the rotunda of the  
  
palace, still barely missing people as they did so.   
  
They ran along the outside of the throne room and  
  
towards the exits to the building. Straight in front  
  
of them was the royal pool area, where several  
  
people were sitting, sunning themselves, while  
  
others were just sitting there. Including the four  
  
princesses of the inner planets, and Princess Serena  
  
who were sitting around a table talking.  
  
"Um...Saturn...there's water there,"  
  
Neptune muttered as the four ran out the door.  
  
"So..jump over it," Saturn said and kept  
  
going reaching the edge of the pool and pushing off,  
  
using his power to leap over the pool and onto the  
  
sidewalk beyond. He heard a large splash behind  
  
him. Sighing he turned to see Uranus, Neptune,  
  
and Pluto all floating in the pool. The five girls and  
  
most of the people in the area were laughing their  
  
heads off.  
  
"Those imbeciles," Saturn muttered. The  
  
three scouts emerged from the pool.  
  
"It was his fault," Neptune said pointing at  
  
Uranus.  
  
"Yeah," Pluto said. "He was staring at  
  
Princess Raye, didn't even notice the water, and  
  
then he tripped taking us down with him."  
  
"Well..." Saturn begin.  
  
"Heh heh..looks like you haven't worked the  
  
bugs out have you?" Princess Raye said laughing as  
  
she walked up.  
  
"Yeah...what are you doing anyway?"  
  
Princess Serena said.  
  
"Training on the palace grounds, for  
  
tactical purposes your highness," Saturn said.  
  
"Boy you take this training seriously..."  
  
Princess Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, you'd actually think it meant  
  
something," Princess Lita said.  
  
"I think if you stay away from water you  
  
should do fine," Princess Raye said.  
  
The four girls walked along laughing their  
  
heads off. Princess Amy trailed behind them saying  
  
nothing.  
  
"Sailor Pluto's going to love hearing about  
  
this..." Neptune muttered.  
  
  
  
"Real good thinking Saturn. Just run  
  
through the palace without telling anyone you were  
  
going to do it and then...three of you manage to fall  
  
into the pool..." Sailor Pluto muttered.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, the reason we ran through  
  
the palace was to get a feel for it in case it were to  
  
come under attack," Saturn said. "We didn't tell  
  
anyone, because most likely we would have to avoid  
  
panicking noblemen as they ran off to find a hole to  
  
jump into."  
  
"That is true, but maybe next time you  
  
could tell me about your plans first," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.   
  
"Of course," Saturn said.  
  
"You guys better get your act together. You  
  
leave for Earth in a week," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We'll be ready," Saturn said.  
  
"Heck, I'm hot stuff right now," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Then how come your covered with  
  
water?" Sailor Pluto asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I have no answer for you as of now..but..."  
  
Uranus began.  
  
  
  
"Anyway...time passed and within a week the  
  
Guardian scouts had arrived in Tokyo, the capital of  
  
Earth to begin their operations. Prince Darien had  
  
accompanied them," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"How?" Serena asked. "I mean how'd they  
  
get there?"  
  
"Princess Serena, the teleportation methods in  
  
this silver millennium were quite extensive. The four  
  
merely teleported there, you should remember that,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Well...my memory isn't very reliable," Serena  
  
said.  
  
Tokyo was a massive city, filled with all  
  
sorts of high-rise stone buildings despite the  
  
traditional belief that all they had were small  
  
villages or wooden houses.   
  
"As you can see Tokyo, is quite impressive,"  
  
Prince Darien said standing on the balcony of the  
  
royal palace with the four princes.  
  
"I'll say," Prince Michael said.  
  
"What's it's defensive capabilities?" Saturn  
  
asked.  
  
"Um...well..we didn't build it with defense  
  
in mind," Darien said.  
  
"Oh...bad move," Saturn said.  
  
"We didn't think so at the time. We've been  
  
trying to make Earth peaceful," Darien said.  
  
"Oh...well...I guess that's a noble goal..."  
  
Saturn muttered.  
  
"Prince Saturn, I'm afraid I didn't get your  
  
name," Darien said.  
  
"Not many people do, anyone who uses my  
  
first name refers to me as D.V. but no one refers to  
  
me by first name so it really doesn't come up,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Why the initials?" Darien asked.  
  
"Long story," Saturn said.  
  
"I see," Darien said.   
  
"So...now that we're here, what are we  
  
going to do?" Prince Stephen asked.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Prince Darien said.   
  
"We believe that a force known as the negaverse  
  
has landed somewhere on this planet, but their  
  
target is Tokyo. Apparently they have been trying  
  
to set up this city as an invasion point."  
  
"Classic land and destroy the center of   
  
power maneuver," Prince Saturn said.  
  
"I see...and how would you know about all  
  
this in a galaxy with no war?" Prince Darien asked.  
  
"Sent away," Prince Saturn muttered.  
  
"Ehh...we gotta tell you something about  
  
our fearless leader here," Prince Michael said.  
  
"He's kind of obsessed in the war department."  
  
"Yeah...he's been waiting to fight in a war  
  
his whole life," Prince Stephen said.  
  
"Glad we could oblige," Darien muttered.   
  
"Anyway, there have been sporadic attacks across  
  
the city. We don't know to what purpose they are  
  
for, but I've manage to drive them off."  
  
"You have?" Prince Richard asked.  
  
"Yes, I have my own special abilities you  
  
might say," Prince Darien said.  
  
"How many attacks have their been?"  
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"Five, but there's probably more where that  
  
came from. By the time I get there it's usually too  
  
late to find out what the negaverse was doing.   
  
That's why we needed you, with four more pairs of  
  
eyes, we should have more of a chance to find out  
  
what is going on in these attacks," Prince Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Makes sense," Saturn said.  
  
"Can I ask you guys something? Now that  
  
we've handled the business at hand?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Michael said.  
  
"What do you think of Princess Serena?"  
  
Darien asked.  
  
"What?" the four guys asked in surprise.  
  
"Well..she and I...well..I mean..we've been  
  
seeing each other," Darien said.  
  
"WHAT!" Michael, Stephen, and Richard  
  
cried.  
  
"Of course you have, so..what do you want  
  
to know?" Saturn asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien...there is a saying where I come  
  
from....." Saturn began.  
  
"You mean where we all come from?"  
  
Michael muttered.   
  
"Ahem yes...anyway the saying is that the  
  
Prince of Saturn knows everything, and in most  
  
cases they are quite correct," Saturn said.  
  
"Glad to see you don't have a big ego,"  
  
Darien muttered.  
  
"I don't, I just know most things involved  
  
with letters A through K, and M through Z, letter L  
  
involves the word love which is the only subject I'm  
  
really deficient in knowledge in," Saturn said.  
  
"Join the rest of humanity," Darien  
  
muttered.  
  
"I try not to," Saturn said.  
  
"Ahem..anyway...you guys..what do you  
  
think of the Princess?" Darien asked.  
  
"Graceful on the skating rink," Stephen  
  
said.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"Not a bad dancer I've noticed," Richard  
  
said.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"Pretty eloquent speaker," Michael said.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"No comment," Saturn said.  
  
"Ehh..I'll take it," Serena said. "See...how  
  
great I was."  
  
"Key word, was," Raye said.  
  
"Hey!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Well once we get this whole crisis settled, I  
  
think I'll marry her," Prince Darien said.  
  
The princes, except Saturn, started hooting.  
  
"Glad to see I have your blessing," Darien  
  
said.  
  
  
  
"It was another week before the negaverse  
  
attacked again," Sailor Pluto said. "But when they did,  
  
the Guardian Scouts were ready."  
  
Prince Darien, now in armor and carrying a  
  
sword even larger than Saturn's usual metal one,  
  
and the four Guardian scouts dashed down the  
  
street towards the sound of screaming. A large  
  
stone building was the sight of the chaos.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Don't know..but...I'm sure there is at least  
  
one way to find out," Pluto said and pushed the  
  
door open. Inside was a family all huddled against  
  
the wall as a strange looking humanoid stood there  
  
blasting the wall with some sort of energy.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Prince Darien  
  
shouted. The humanoid stopped and turned  
  
towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" it muttered.  
  
"Prince Darien of the Earth. Surrender  
  
now or be destroyed."  
  
"Who are those small fries behind you?" the  
  
creature said.  
  
"Small fries?" the four scouts said.  
  
"Guardian Neptune, and I will kick the shin  
  
of evil and then knee it in the head," Neptune said.  
  
"Wonderful opening," Saturn muttered.  
  
"Guardian Pluto, ever been hit in the head  
  
by a small asteroid? Well I have..and that just  
  
makes me madder," Pluto said.  
  
"Guardian Uranus, pure slickness right  
  
here," Uranus said.  
  
"And I'm Guardian Saturn, any  
  
resemblance between this an a real fighting force is  
  
purely coincidental," Saturn muttered.  
  
"Ehh...I'm confused," the creature  
  
muttered.  
  
"Let me make it perfectly clear!" Darien  
  
said and swung his sword. The creature ducked out  
  
of the way.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Darien said.  
  
"I bet you'd like to know," the creature said  
  
and launched a blast of energy at them. Darien and  
  
Saturn dropped to the floor. The blast slammed the  
  
other three scouts into the wall of a building across  
  
the street.  
  
"Whoa..that kinda hurt," Neptune  
  
muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you duck!" Saturn shouted.  
  
"Ehh...not sure..." Uranus said.  
  
"Well..this is just great, Saturn Ice Rings  
  
Blast!" Saturn shouted bringing on his power. The  
  
creature, not knowing what to expect, just stood  
  
there. The blue energy flew out from Saturn and  
  
slammed towards the creature, who realized it  
  
should not be standing there. It's attempts to dodge  
  
the blast were in vain because of the largeness of  
  
the attack. It hit and slammed the creature into  
  
another wall. It staggered forward. Darien  
  
stabbed it with his sword. The creature let out a yell  
  
and vaporized.  
  
"Yes!" Darien and Saturn shouted and gave  
  
each other a high five. "Ahem...right," they both  
  
muttered regaining their composure.   
  
"That was fun," Neptune muttered.  
  
"I wonder what it was doing," Saturn said.  
  
"Well...that's a good question," Darien said.   
  
"Do you have any idea?" Neptune asked  
  
the family in the corner.  
  
"No...none..." the mother said still shaking.  
  
"Everything will be all right," Darien said  
  
kneeling down and talking to them.  
  
"Thank..thank..you Prince Darien," the  
  
mother said beginning to recover. "It..just came in  
  
and started blasting the wall."  
  
A visor slid across Saturn's face, and he  
  
started punching buttons into a watch he had on his  
  
right wrist.  
  
"Hey..where'd you get that?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity gave it to me," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Why didn't I get something like that?"  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Saturn muttered.   
  
"Hmm..I'm not picking anything up."  
  
"That's weird," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah..maybe...this creature's just insane or  
  
something," Neptune said.   
  
"Or maybe it's a diversion," Saturn said.   
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"But it hasn't been before. There hasn't  
  
been sign of a negaverse attack anywhere else,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Hmm....maybe there's not supposed to be,"  
  
Saturn said. "I need to talk to Queen Serenity  
  
immediately."  
  
  
  
Saturn was back on the moon in an hour.  
  
"What is it Saturn?" Queen Serenity asked  
  
as he hurried into her private room.   
  
"Queen Serenity, I recommend immediate  
  
activation of the rest of the scouts and that the  
  
kingdom go on full alert."  
  
"Saturn...are you serious?"  
  
"Queen Serenity. The negaverse is up to  
  
something. These attacks, are diversions for  
  
something I don't understand. If they are trying to  
  
invade it may be to throw our forces into the wrong  
  
place at the wrong time. The Moon Kingdom could  
  
be in grave danger," Serenity said.  
  
"I don't want to panic the people though."  
  
"We have to do something. At least  
  
activate the other scouts."  
  
"Very well....they can be trained in the  
  
defense of the moon, while you try and figure out  
  
what's going on Earth," Serenity said.  
  
"Of course Queen Serenity."  
  
  
  
"Another week passed by and the negaverse  
  
attacks kept coming sporadically across Tokyo," Sailor  
  
Pluto said. "Each time the Guardian Scouts would  
  
show up to stop it. Meanwhile on the Moon, the new  
  
scouts were being trained by me. After that week  
  
however, the monsters stopped coming. Several days  
  
passed with no sightings of the negaverse. Meanwhile  
  
on the moon, other forces were at work," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Baron Goralis shouted  
  
marching into the throne room.  
  
"Baron Goralis, what is the meaning of your  
  
outburst," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"You have been harboring a human from  
  
EARTH!" Goralis shouted. Most of the crowd all  
  
gasped.  
  
"Baron Goralis. What exactly are you  
  
talking about?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh come now..this Darien person, he's  
  
actually the Prince of Earth isn't he?"  
  
"Baron Goralis, Darien is from Pluto, I've  
  
already told you that."  
  
"He is not from Pluto! I have my sources!"  
  
Goralis said.  
  
"You cannot prove your story though,"  
  
Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Can't I? No one has ever heard of this  
  
Darien up until a month ago, and yet he suddenly  
  
gets close to you, and I might add Princess Serena!"  
  
Goralis shouted.  
  
Princess Serena shouted.  
  
"Baron Goralis, I have made it a point to  
  
deal with people based on their merits, not on title.   
  
The reason you probably not heard of Darien is that  
  
he is not a member of the noble class."  
  
"We all know how little Goralis knows  
  
about the real world..." came a voice from behind  
  
them. Saturn stood there.  
  
"Saturn! That brings up another matter!   
  
Where has he been for the past month! And the rest  
  
of the Guardian Scouts."  
  
"I thought you'd be glad to see us gone  
  
Goralis," Saturn said. "I thought you'd pull  
  
something like this."  
  
"Oh did you. Do you want to know how I  
  
can prove all this!" Goralis shouted. "Because I  
  
heard Darien speak it himself!"  
  
The crowd gasped again.   
  
"Yes....you see...I just happened to be  
  
walking outside Queen Serenity's room. Darien's  
  
voice was carrying, and that was when he explained  
  
that he was from Earth. Normally I don't  
  
eavesdrop, that is hardly what a noble does.   
  
However, on a matter dealing with Earth I felt it  
  
was my duty."  
  
"Did you now?" Saturn said and in less a  
  
second his sword was drawn and an inch away from  
  
Goralis' neck.  
  
"What are you up to Goralis? Trying to  
  
seize power maybe....speak up now...I can only hold  
  
my sword this steady for a short time," Saturn said.   
  
His eyes were as narrow as they every got..  
  
"I'm not....a...afraid of y..you," Goralis  
  
stammered.  
  
"I'll bet," Saturn said.   
  
"Saturn, remove your sword," Queen  
  
Serenity said.  
  
"As you wish," Saturn said and took his  
  
sword away. He turned to face Queen Serenity and  
  
stuck the sword butt into Goralis' chest causing the  
  
baron to double over, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Is this true Queen Serenity?" Another  
  
noble asked.  
  
Serenity paused.  
  
"Yes," she said. "But I only did not say this  
  
because I did not want to worry you. I have been  
  
speaking with Darien because I believe that the  
  
time has come for Earth and the Moon Kingdom to  
  
become friends again."  
  
"We can't trust them!" Goralis gasped.   
  
"Shut up," Saturn said and glared at him.  
  
"Queen Serenity, you should have brought  
  
this to our attention," another noble said. "Your  
  
goals are honorable though. After all, your wisdom  
  
is not something to be ignored. However, is it right  
  
at this time to have an earther so close to your  
  
daughter?"  
  
"Perhaps not," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"But MOM!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, for the time being we  
  
need to put the interests of the kingdom first,"  
  
Serenity said.  
  
"You heard the queen! If Prince Darien is  
  
seen near Princess Serena, remove him  
  
immediately," one of the nobles said.  
  
Serena ran off crying.  
  
Saturn turned and strode out.  
  
The next day.   
  
"Darien, you can't go back to the moon,"  
  
Saturn said solemnly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Things have gotten ugly up there."  
  
"But Queen Serenity wouldn't..."  
  
"Queen Serenity has no choice. If she keeps  
  
letting you come up to the Moon, the people will  
  
panic. With this whole negaverse thing going on,  
  
we don't need a panic."  
  
"I must see Serena," Darien said. "I'll be  
  
back within the day."  
  
"No..Darien.." Saturn said.  
  
"Sorry," Darien said and hurried off.   
  
"This is why I do not understand love,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
  
  
"It was only an hour later that the fall of the  
  
moon kingdom began," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
  
  
Neptune raced down the hallway of the  
  
Earth Palace.  
  
"SATURN!" he shouted and reached the  
  
balcony where Saturn was already standing.   
  
"I know," Saturn said. The two were  
  
looking at a massive expanse of the city covered  
  
with black energy, surging and crackling. Uranus  
  
and Pluto ran up a minute later.  
  
"Uh oh," Pluto said.  
  
"What's going on?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Something tells me the diversions were all  
  
to keep us from stopping this," Saturn muttered.  
  
The energy stopped and there, they could  
  
see clearly, thousands of soldiers. In the center of  
  
the group was what appeared to be four soldiers  
  
dressed in grey surrounding a tall being that looked  
  
female.  
  
"Looks like there is the enemy," Saturn  
  
said. "Come on gentlemen. Time to do the job."  
  
"But Saturn..look at them all..." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"What? Do overwhelming odds scare  
  
you?" Saturn muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Neptune said.  
  
"With good reason," Uranus said.  
  
"Well..I'm going. Come if you like," Saturn  
  
said and jumped off the balcony using his powers.   
  
Soon he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop on his  
  
way towards the epicenter of the attack. The other  
  
three shrugged and followed.  
  
Saturn noticed an army marching through  
  
the streets. He stopped on top of a building and  
  
built up his power.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" he shouted and  
  
vaporized several of the troops. They had no means  
  
of reaching him on top of the building. So he fired  
  
again. More vaporized.  
  
"Come and face them fairly," Came a  
  
voice. A blast of energy flew at Saturn. He jumped  
  
out of the way. Floating in the air was a figure  
  
familiar to the scouts.  
  
"Nephlite!" they shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Saturn said.  
  
"I am Nephlite, but I think you should  
  
concern yourself with other matters. Come down to  
  
the ground and fight my troops if you manage to  
  
beat them, then we will fight. Otherwise I will  
  
destroy you right here."  
  
"Like to see you try," Patterson said.  
  
  
  
"Let me make the choice a little easier for  
  
you," Nephlite said and launched another blast at  
  
him. Saturn jumped out of the way, but found  
  
himself rapidly running out of roof.  
  
If I try to reach another roof, he'll probably  
  
blast me in the process. Besides...I can take those  
  
troops down there. Saturn Thought. Another blast  
  
flew at him. He jumped off the roof and down to  
  
where the troops were waiting.  
  
"Now this should be entertaining," Nephlite  
  
said. With a battle cry the forces surged forward.  
  
Saturn energized and blasted several of  
  
them to pieces. Then his energy sword came out.   
  
He charged. A melee ensued and a cloud of dust  
  
emerged. Saturn jumped out of it landing on the  
  
ground, the forces behind him all collapsed. The  
  
Guardian Scout was covered with cuts and bruises.  
  
"Well...I see you've beaten my entire army.   
  
Not bad," Nephlite said floating in front of him.   
  
"But let's see how you like this!"   
  
He fired a blast. Saturn jumped out of the  
  
way. He tried to stand, but his knee buckled.  
  
"Bad luck," Nephlite said and shot another  
  
blast at him. Saturn swung his sword. The energy's  
  
slammed into each other, but Nephlite's attack kept  
  
coming. Saturn was burned badly, and he fell  
  
backward.  
  
"Now...for the kill," Nephlite said. Saturn  
  
swung his sword and a blue blast hit Nephlite in the  
  
leg.  
  
"You! How dare you!" Nephlite shouted  
  
and sent another blast hurtling at Saturn. The  
  
attack was fatal.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the other three boys were mired  
  
in battles with the various armies. But unlike  
  
Nephlite, the other three negaverse commanders  
  
were not staying out of the fights. Neptune leveled  
  
several soldiers with his triton, but was hit with the  
  
attacks of Zoicite.   
  
"Dang it," Neptune muttered staggering up,  
  
as the negaverse horde closed in on him.  
  
In a different section of the city. Pluto  
  
found himself standing face to face with Jaedite.  
  
"Yes, I could just let my army destroy you,  
  
but I want to the personal privilege of killing a  
  
Guardian Scout. Let's duel," Jaedite said. His  
  
energy flew out. Pluto dodged it and launched his  
  
power punch. Jaedite knocked it aside.   
  
"Hah..well...let's just try this again,"  
  
Jaedite said.  
  
A blast of energy slammed into Pluto from  
  
the side. The Guardian Scout collapsed.  
  
"What the..." Jaedite said.  
  
"Oh..sorry...Jaedite," Zoicite said. "Guess  
  
I'm just getting greedy," she said and blasted the  
  
Pluto again, killing him.  
  
"That was my kill," Jaedite said.  
  
"Ahem...well..I guess it wasn't," Zoicite  
  
said.  
  
Meanwhile Uranus was blasting another  
  
soldier to pieces.  
  
"This isn't so hard," he said.  
  
"Isn't it," Malachite said appearing right  
  
above him.  
  
"What..."  
  
Before Uranus could say anything else  
  
Malachite had jammed two magenta blades into  
  
him.   
  
"With the Guardian Scouts killed, the  
  
negaverse swept over the Earth gathering all the  
  
humans energy, and with their new power they swept  
  
towards the moon kingdom with such speed that Queen  
  
Serenity and the rest of the people did not have time to  
  
react. Before the end Queen Serenity managed to send  
  
the young people of the kingdom to be reborn including  
  
the four Guardian Scouts, and now you are all here,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But you see.." Pluto continued. "The four  
  
Guardian Scouts fought hard and died in the end  
  
fighting the negaverse, Queen Serenity hoped to repay  
  
them by never having to activate the Guardian Scouts  
  
again. Unfortunately, circumstances will not allow that  
  
anymore."  
  
"Well that stinks," Mike said.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I was disappointed  
  
with my death," Steve said.  
  
Everyone else glanced at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have any other questions?" Sailor  
  
Pluto asked.  
  
The scouts looked at each other and then all  
  
shook their heads.  
  
"Very well...we'll probably meet again," she  
  
said and the image faded.   
  
"Well...that was kinda depressing, I'm going to  
  
arcade, anyone coming?" Mike said.   
  
"I'm with you," Steve said.  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..I could use a game or two," Mina said.  
  
"Darien, you'll pay for me won't you?" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Uh..right.." Darien said and sighed. That  
  
group walked out followed by the cats.  
  
"There's that exhibit at the museum," Amy said.  
  
"Oh..yeah..I've been wanting to see that," Greg  
  
said.  
  
The two headed for the door.  
  
"Bye D.V," Amy said.  
  
"Uh..yeah..bye" Patterson stammered.  
  
  
  
"So.....you think we'll ever have peace around  
  
here?" Serena asked the group walking along with her.  
  
"Yeah..right.." Mike said.  
  
"Maybe when we're all seventy," Steve  
  
muttered.  
  
"Well..whoever shows up to fight us...we'll  
  
take em down," Lita said.  
  
"We've never lost, and we won't," Mina said.  
  
"We really don't have a choice in the matter,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"You're right as always Darien," Serena said  
  
dreamily. "But I'll tell you one thing...Guardian Scouts,  
  
you better learn quickly, because I'm thinking about  
  
taking some time off."  
  
"Can she do that?" Mike asked.  
  
"No," Darien said.  
  
"Of course I can," Serena said.  
  
"You can't just go on vacation from being a  
  
hero," Darien said.  
  
"I'll find a way," Serena said.  
  
"What strong leadership," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah....really sets an example," Steve said.  
  
"Hey! I get the job done, and that's all that  
  
matters," Serena said. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61  
  
"Kaolinite," Professor Tomoe said in a slow drawl as  
  
he peered through a microscope in his darkened laboratory.  
  
"Yes Professor," Kaolinite said.  
  
"I have finally discovered a way to find my warriors."  
  
"That is excellent Professor."  
  
"Yes it is," Tomoe said and began to laugh only to stop  
  
abruptly. "Anyway, if I am to find the three talismans, I will  
  
probably need these warriors to help me."  
  
"I would hope the job wouldn't be as difficult to need  
  
their assistance."  
  
"We cannot be too careful. Besides, I need time to  
  
perfect my daimon eggs anyway."  
  
"Of course professor."  
  
"Here Kaolinite, take this marker. It will lead you to  
  
the first warrior," Tomoe said.  
  
"But Professor, this is just a marking pen."  
  
"Well it is that too, but I thought it would be ironic to  
  
have a marker, be a marker!" Tomoe said and ran out the  
  
door. Kaolinite heard a loud splash.  
  
"Hmm..dousing himself in his pool of sanity again," she  
  
muttered and walked out a door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Juuban High School, a new year of  
  
classes was beginning. In one of the top floor classes, Miss  
  
Haruna was calling roll.  
  
"Anderson," she said. Amy nodded.  
  
"Thomson," she said. Greg nodded.  
  
"Patterson," Haruna growled. Patterson nodded.  
  
"Tsukino...." Haruna hissed. Serena frowned and  
  
looked about nervously.  
  
"Ehh..time to start class," Miss Haruna said  
  
unenthusiastically.  
  
"Miss Haruna?" Mike asked raising his hand.  
  
"What is it Mr. Leslie," Haruna muttered.  
  
"Are we bothering you?"   
  
"Why no..whatever gave you that idea," Haruna said  
  
sarcastically and turned back to the board. If I ever find out  
  
who's responsible for this class assignment I will do something  
  
deserving of prison time. She thought. She had no idea it was  
  
of course one of her students, a student who did not foresee  
  
Haruna's transfer from Junior High to High when he hacked  
  
into the class database. Haruna knew none of that or she quite  
  
possibly would have spontaneously combusted.  
  
  
  
Time passed and the the ten friends and warriors had  
  
eventually filed in around a lunch table. Patterson sat at one  
  
end. Serena at the other. At Serena's right was Lita, Raye,  
  
Mina, and then Amy. To her left, Steve, Rick, Mike, and  
  
Greg.   
  
"My English teacher is a real jerk," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Mina said.  
  
"My Biology teacher seemed quite knowledgeable,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Yeah," Greg said.  
  
"School is so boring," Serena muttered.  
  
"So..Mina...don't you think our math teacher is a real  
  
hunk?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah...looks like Mike's going to have some  
  
competition," Mina said.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..swooning over a teacher. There a laws against  
  
that you know," Steve said.  
  
"Then we will be criminals of love," Lita and Mina said  
  
in unison.  
  
"There they go," Patterson muttered stoically. Amy  
  
and Greg laughed.  
  
"Yes....we will not puny boundaries placed on us by  
  
society hold us back," Mina said and stood up with  
  
determination.  
  
"We will rebel against the old order and forge a new  
  
path," Lita said and also stood up with determination.   
  
"We will right wrongs, and triumph over evil in the  
  
cause of love for our math teacher!" Mina and Lita shouted,  
  
just at one of those weird points in time when everyone is silent.   
  
Suddenly the entire lunch room was staring at the two.  
  
"Ahem..." the two said and sat down quickly staring at  
  
the ground and blushing.  
  
"That was kinda cool," Mike said.  
  
"While...altogether embarrassing," Steve said.  
  
"Real slick guys," Serena muttered.   
  
"Ehh...our love is worth the consequences," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..yeah...it is..it is...worthy...of great sacrifice," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"You know..Serena can be pretty flaky, but I think you  
  
two have manage to upstage even her today," Raye said.  
  
"What a great honor that must be," Rick said.  
  
Lita and Mina just sighed.  
  
"Hey! Patterson.....you got any tactical plans for  
  
ambushing a math teacher?" Mike called down the table.  
  
"Not at the moment. All I have is a foolproof way to  
  
invade France," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Like that takes any thought," Serena muttered.  
  
The table was quiet.  
  
"What? Everyone knows the Germans invaded France  
  
twice through Belgium, I mean...how hard can it be to invade?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"I didn't know about that," Mina said.  
  
"Me neither," Mike said.  
  
"Serena..how did you know that?" Amy asked.  
  
"I can read a history book too you know," Serena said.  
  
"But Serena, you actually studied something..I  
  
mean...on your own.." Lita said.  
  
"It's that bad huh?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. Serena it's great," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, you're showing initiative," Amy said.  
  
"That's just great," Serena muttered.   
  
"Only Serena would find personal improvement  
  
annoying," Raye said and sighed.  
  
The bell rang and the group split off to head to their  
  
next classes.   
  
"So..where you off to?" Greg asked as he, Amy, and  
  
Patterson were the only one's left in a group headed down a  
  
hallway.  
  
"Patterson?" Greg asked.  
  
"History as well," Patterson said.  
  
"Hmm..I've got gym. See you later," Greg said and  
  
headed for the gym.  
  
"I wonder what our history teacher will be like," Amy  
  
said.  
  
Patterson just grunted. They reached the open door  
  
and moved to go through it.   
  
Amy   
  
stopped dead in her tracks, as did Patterson. The entire class  
  
was filled with girls, including, Serena, Lita, Mina, and Raye.   
  
Patterson began to sweat. At the front of the classroom, a  
  
male voice began laughing. There leaning against the  
  
chalkboard was the new principal of Juuban High School,  
  
Izumo Oksua.  
  
"HAH! How's this for a surprise Patterson!" Oksua  
  
shouted.   
  
Patterson said nothing.  
  
"Heh heh...I'll be going now..." Oksua said and walked  
  
out the door passed the still stunned Patterson.   
  
"Don't worry Patterson....there's nothing to fear," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Ehh..." Patterson said. Amy moved inside and took a  
  
seat. Patterson took the only open seat near the window.   
  
"So...Mr. Patterson, afraid of girls are you?" the female  
  
teacher said confrontationally.  
  
"Fear is a natural instinct meant to remind humanity of  
  
the dangers of proceeding into unfamiliar territory without  
  
adequate weaponry," Patterson replied starring at the ground.  
  
"Yes...I'm well aware of your exploits with weaponry,  
  
typical male activities," the teacher said.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but shouldn't we be dealing with the  
  
class material?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hmm....so we should," the teacher said and began to  
  
lecture.  
  
The first day of school passed quickly, and soon the  
  
five female scouts were out of school and walking through  
  
Tokyo looking for something to do.   
  
"Okay..we've just finished a long day of high school.   
  
Now what do we do?" Lita asked.  
  
"Go to the restaurant for some goodies of course,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Uh...that's right...that's what all high school kids are  
  
supposed to do," Serena said.  
  
"It is a solemn duty," Raye said.  
  
"I don't think it is," Amy said.  
  
"Sure it is..." the other four said and the group was  
  
soon heading for one of their favorite hangouts, a restaurant  
  
near the crown video arcade.   
  
They walked in the door to find Mike, Steve, Rick, and  
  
Greg all sitting in the corner booth the girls usually occupied. .   
  
"Looks like you had the same idea we did," Mike said.  
  
"That's creepy," Lita said.  
  
"Not that creepy though," Raye said with a grin and a  
  
slight blush.  
  
The girls sat down.  
  
"You know, ever since we won that last battle, we've  
  
hardly seen anything of each other," Lita observed.  
  
"There were reasons," Mina said. "It wasn't like you  
  
were available either."  
  
"I'm not saying it to be critical," Lita said. "I'm just  
  
saying this is the first time we've gotten together like this in a  
  
few weeks."  
  
"After our latest battle, we had to make up for lost  
  
time, especially in our case," Raye said.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Rick said.   
  
"Darien's such a dear, he just had to suggest taking me  
  
out every day," Serena said.  
  
"He suggested it?" the other girls asked suspiciously.  
  
"Actually yes, he did," Serena said. "He just wasn't  
  
counting on me accepting! Hah!"   
  
The guys started laughing. The girls just sighed at  
  
typical Serena behavior.  
  
"So...Amy...Greg..how was the rest of your summer?"  
  
Mina asked seconds later in her usual leering tone.  
  
"Very enlightening," Amy said.  
  
"Uh..yeah..we did a lot of research," Greg said.  
  
"RESEARCH!" everyone else but the pair said in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Uh..yes..." the two said shyly.  
  
"So..just what did you study?" Mike asked.  
  
"Quantum Mechanics," Amy said.  
  
"As well as a detailed analysis of the Franco-Prussian  
  
war," Greg said.  
  
"Franco-Prussian War? Who was that between?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah...those aren't countries are they?" Mike asked.  
  
"They're..." Amy began.  
  
"Its talking about two different groups," Serena said  
  
slowly, "Namely the French who for some reason were  
  
referred to as Francos..or something..and the Prussians who  
  
came from Prussia, which used to be a country before it's  
  
eventual absorption into the country of Germany..possibly  
  
during the reign of Chancellor Otto Van Bismarck..."   
  
The rest of the table went silent and looked at Serena.   
  
Serena glanced back.  
  
"Oh...I bet you're wondering how I knew that..." she  
  
said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Serena said.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
"You know I'm beginning to enjoy seeing those kinds  
  
of looks on your faces," Serena said and grinned.  
  
"How do you like that? Working harder for such a  
  
worthless reason," Raye said.  
  
"If it gets her to try harder..." Amy replied.  
  
"We better get off that subject...so Serena..do tell  
  
about your dates with Darien," Mina said.  
  
"After all..he's not here so you can say all you want,"  
  
Lita said and immediately got glances from the guys at the table.  
  
"Uh..it's not like we talk about you guys behind your  
  
back.." she said with a nervous grin.  
  
"Why not?" Rick replied.  
  
"Yeah..what do you think we guys talk about when  
  
you're not around anyway?" Steve asked.  
  
"It isn't the stock market," Mike added. "Not usually  
  
anyway at least."  
  
Rick and Steve growled at him remembering one of  
  
their less enjoyable discussions that centered around the Nikkei  
  
average.  
  
"Then I'm off the hook then," Lita said.  
  
"So anyway..Serena..you were about to tell us about  
  
your dates," Mina said.  
  
"I said no such thing," Serena said and paused for a  
  
few seconds. "But...I'll give you all the details..." she began.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...not surprisingly, in the kitchen of that very  
  
restaurant.  
  
"Hmm...excellent, a perfect place to test our warrior's  
  
abilities," Kaolinite said as she blasted the staff and knocked  
  
them to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ah..there..she is..." Kaolinite said noticing one of the  
  
waitresses lying in a heap on the floor. She pulled out a small  
  
device from her pocket and shot the waitress with it. In front of  
  
her the waitress changed form and became a monster.  
  
"This is very good," Kaolinite said.  
  
"So....then we went..." Serena was saying. As a  
  
monster burst through the kitchen doors into the restaurant and  
  
began smashing things. It was female in form, red and violet in  
  
color. It's head took on the shape of a vicious humanoid  
  
complete with fangs for teeth and an abnormal mix of lime and  
  
white hair. It's forehead was unusually blunt and flat. Instead of  
  
hands, long ropelike strands had formed at the end of each  
  
arm.  
  
"A monster! Ah...jeez!" the nine scouts all shouted and  
  
ducked under the table.  
  
"Just what we need.." Serena muttered.  
  
"Yeah..and you were getting to the good part too,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"We know what we have to do...." Raye said solemnly.   
  
"Yeah," the others said and sighed.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
The monster smashed another table.  
  
"Stop right there!" The nine shouted.  
  
"Ehh..." The monster said and looked over to see the  
  
nine Sailor Scouts standing there. The originals in front of a  
  
table, the last four standing on it.  
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of Mars," Sailor Mars  
  
shouted.  
  
"What I'm about to do to you is going to be a shock!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Don't let my graceful beauty distract you from the pain  
  
you're about to feel," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I don't need to study hard to learn why you should be  
  
defeated!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Big and strong, like a good cup of coffee I'm Pluto!,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Uh yeah..good to the last drop, I'm Neptune"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Ehh...you're about to feel it! I'm Uranus!" Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Silent but deadly, I'm Saturn" Saturn muttered.  
  
"UH....you guys need work," Sailor Moon said. "I am  
  
Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" the creature muttered and  
  
sent a long strand of rope like substance flying at them. The five  
  
girls dived out of the way, but it wrapped around the boys and  
  
tied them together.  
  
"Ahh..geez," Uranus muttered. The creature leapt and  
  
knocked the four off the table. It then whirled around shooting  
  
more ropes at the other scouts, who dodged them.  
  
"She's fast," Mars said.  
  
"Too fast," Mercury replied.  
  
"We'll have to fight her hand to hand," Jupiter said and  
  
leapt over a booth. Her punch connected and stunned the  
  
creature. Venus bounced off of a seat and flipped bouncing off  
  
the creature's head.   
  
"Stop that!" it shouted. Mars vaulted off a table and  
  
kicked the creature. She staggered back again.  
  
"Okay..on three," Neptune said as the four guys tried  
  
to pick themselves up off the ground.  
  
"One..two...three.." he said, they stood up, were hit by  
  
the creature falling backward and knocked back down.  
  
"We really do not have the hang of this," Saturn  
  
muttered.  
  
"I'll hit her with my lightening," Jupiter said.  
  
"You can't do that Jupiter, we're in an enclosed  
  
space," Mercury said.   
  
"But we can't beat her purely hand to hand," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Then we'll have to knock her into the street," Sailor  
  
Moon said, her moon sword forming. She jumped up onto a  
  
table, slipped on a glass of spilled soda and fell back  
  
downward.  
  
"There goes our momentum," Venus muttered. The  
  
creature leapt up towards them.   
  
They screamed and jumped out of the way. Jupiter and Mars  
  
turned around quickly, and hit the creature from each side.   
  
Sailor Moon leapt forward with her own drop kick and the  
  
creature staggered back again.  
  
"Hmm...Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
  
Her attack dropped a mist over the restaurant.  
  
"Hit her now!" she shouted.   
  
"Right!" the other four scouts said. Jupiter barreled  
  
forward. Mars kicked. Venus ran forward too. Sailor Moon  
  
jumped. Soon the creature was smashing through the window  
  
and out into the street.  
  
"How dare you!" the monster shouted and sent it's  
  
ropes flying. The four scouts dived out of the way. Mercury  
  
hurried to the boy's aid.  
  
"Here..let me help you," She said.  
  
"Ehh...yeah..we kinda need it," Neptune muttered.  
  
"Look out!" Saturn shouted. Mercury turned and  
  
narrowly missed a rope flying at her, it only managed to get  
  
caught around her legs. She began to try and tug at it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap... woah.." Jupiter said as the  
  
creature sent another rope flying at her.  
  
"We've gotta hit it again and stun it," Mars said.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and her scepter  
  
became the light sword. She advanced. The ropes flew at her.  
  
She swung her sword around and hit some of them, but others  
  
wrapped around her.  
  
"Aw..geez.." she said.  
  
"Now you know that doesn't work," Jupiter said.   
  
  
  
Venus jumped up into the air and landed on a nearby  
  
roof.  
  
"He can't get me up here," she said. "Venus Love  
  
Chain Encircle!" she shouted. The creature backed up and  
  
launched a rope at her. It narrowly missed.  
  
Mars and Jupiter didn't miss their opportunity. They  
  
attack and hit the creature in the face. He staggered.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The two attacks hit. The creature began to weaken.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The third attack hit and the creature staggered back  
  
again. Sailor Moon hurriedly struggled with her ropes. The  
  
creature recovered and charged at her.  
  
"Ahh.."  
  
A rose smashed into the creatures forehead, while  
  
several blasts of multicolored energy hit her in the chest.  
  
Standing on a street lamp was Tuxedo Mask. Standing  
  
below was Maverick.  
  
"Don't you negaverse fools ever quit disturbing these  
  
young ladies?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The creature sent ropes flying at both of them. Tuxedo  
  
Mask jumped out of the way. Maverick drew his sword and  
  
spun it around. The ropes all split and flew by.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon said. "I was trying to do that."  
  
"Worry about the creature!" Mars said now facing the  
  
creature in hand to hand.  
  
"About time you showed up," Uranus muttered as  
  
Maverick cut them free with his sword. Mercury had just  
  
finished untangling herself.   
  
"You four obviously haven't been listening to what I've  
  
told you," Maverick muttered.   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
The attack hit the creature and froze her  
  
"Um..next time, be a little more careful," Mars muttered  
  
knocking some bits of ice out of her hair."  
  
"Oh..sorry," Mercury said.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
The white energy flew out and hit the ice, but didn't do  
  
anything.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
The creature broke out.  
  
Five blasts from the energy swords of the five guys hit  
  
the thing and knocked it backwards.  
  
"We've got to do this the old fashioned way," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
The four attacks hit and the creature vaporized, leaving  
  
the waitress lying on the ground in human form.   
  
"Oh..no! My power's gone!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But it can't be..you're still Sailor Moon aren't you?"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"It must be something else," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"But what?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Suddenly she disappeared.  
  
"That's not good is it?" Neptune asked.  
  
  
  
Serena awoke. She was standing in the moon  
  
kingdom. There in front of her stood Queen Serenity. She  
  
noticed she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore, but instead Princess  
  
Serena.  
  
"What's going on mother?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, the silver crystal has been used so much...its  
  
power is running low..." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"But I need that power!"  
  
"Don't worry....I believe that you are capable of  
  
handling another power now.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this..." Queen Serenity said and handed her a  
  
heart shaped locket. "This is an even more powerful crystal."  
  
"Oh..I see....will it work?"  
  
"Yes....and here..this will help you," she said and gave  
  
Serena a different scepter.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This is the way for you to defeat even greater enemies,  
  
but it's power is different. You can only call for it once before  
  
it needs time to re-energize..so..use it wisely. You must rely on  
  
your friends...and yourself."  
  
"Uh..okay...but what kind of attack do I have now?"  
  
"You'll know."  
  
And with that Queen Serenity faded.  
  
Sailor Moon reappeared holding the scepter and with  
  
the heart shape brooch now sitting on her uniform.  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Venus asked.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"You've got a new brooch" Mars asked.  
  
"This is my new power," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh...see..there was nothing to worry about," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.  
  
"Yes, I guess there wasn't," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing to worry about?"  
  
Jupiter snapped. "We've got another war to fight," she said.  
  
"Oh...yeah.." the others realized and all let out a moan. 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62  
  
Rick raced along the street, he looked back to see it  
  
crumbling behind him.  
  
"Dang it!" he shouted picking up speed. The sky  
  
began to go red and a grey mist seemed to swirl around him.  
  
"This is not good," he said to himself as the ground  
  
continued to crumbled.   
  
"Rick!" he heard Raye call.  
  
"Raye! Where are you?" He shouted.  
  
"Rick!"  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"Don't come any farther!" Raye shouted.  
  
"I have to..the ground is crumbling!"  
  
"Let it go! Don't get closer, you won't survive!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't come closer!"  
  
"But Raye!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
And then there was blackness.  
  
Rick woke up with a start.  
  
"This is weird, I don't have nightmares," Rick muttered.  
  
He staggered out of bed and started to get himself  
  
ready for school. He stood in the bathroom splashing cold  
  
water on his face.  
  
Kano walked up beside him.  
  
"You look like hmm......with the ruffled hair and scowl  
  
on your face..you look like an ugly person."  
  
"Thanks Kano," Rick said. "Are you looking for a  
  
beating?"  
  
"If I am you'll be the last person I call."  
  
"Eh...go away before I hurt you."  
  
"Sure sure mister grumbles. What's gotten into you  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Nothing," Rick said. "Nothing at all."  
  
Rick for the first time realize he had been stabbing the  
  
bathroom mirror with a toothbrush.  
  
"Hmm..that's probably not good," he said to himself.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"Sacred fires..do you have an answer for me? From  
  
where does this attack come from?" Raye asked staring at the  
  
flames. An image flashed into her mind. A figured shrouded in  
  
darkness staring over a microscope and then it flashed away  
  
revealing a picture of Rick lying on the ground.  
  
"What....what..was that?" Raye said in surprise.   
  
"Nothing...it can't be anything. No..I'm just probably worried  
  
about him...that's all."   
  
She slowly walked to the door and opened it letting the  
  
cold fall air hit her in the face.  
  
"There...that's better," She said trying to calm herself.   
  
She shuddered slightly and walked back to her room.  
  
  
  
Juuban High School, an hour later.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Lita said holding up a newspaper, its  
  
headline read "Seven Yakuza Bosses Convicted."  
  
Lita grinned. Mike, Steve, Greg, and Amy all smiled  
  
slightly. Patterson showed no reaction perhaps mulling over the  
  
pros and cons of Lita's crusade weeks ago over in his head yet  
  
again.  
  
"The streets are safe yet again," Lita said.  
  
"Except for Miyazaki Heights," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah ya better bring a posse if you go up to Miyazaki  
  
Heights," Steve said.  
  
"I'm not touching there," Lita said.  
  
"Where?" Melvin said sliding up.  
  
"Eh..why do you do that?" Lita snapped.  
  
"I suggest you don't answer and just run," Mike said.  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"There'll be a day you actually want to hear what I  
  
have to say!" Melvin said. "You'll see!"  
  
"No...we...won't..." Mike and Steve replied.  
  
Rick staggered into the classroom.  
  
"Hey Rick!" Mike said.  
  
"Hi," Rick said quietly and sat down. Raye walked in  
  
a few seconds  
  
later and sat  
  
down   
  
in her seat next to Rick.  
  
"Hello Rick," she said solemnly.  
  
"Uh..hello Raye," Rick said equally solemnly.  
  
And they said nothing. The rest of their group of  
  
friends were silent watching what was happening. Rick and  
  
Raye turned towards them. They immediately began talking  
  
again.  
  
"Uh..well...farm equipment," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah...." the rest agreed. Rick and Raye turned away  
  
again.  
  
"Hi all you happy people!" Serena and Mina said  
  
sliding in the door.  
  
"Isn't a wonderful morning?" they said in unison.  
  
"NO!" Raye and Rick snapped.  
  
"Uh...hmm...that's not very wonderful," Mina said.  
  
"Not the answer we were looking for," Serena said.  
  
"Good," Raye and Rick snapped and then realizing  
  
what they were doing both stopped, looked at each other and  
  
then stared at their desks silently.  
  
"This is the last time we make a big entrance," Mina  
  
muttered.  
  
"Kaolinnniteee!" Dr. Tomoe bellowed.  
  
"Yes, Doctor," Kaolinite said two feet away and trying  
  
to take everything in stride.  
  
"You did not succeed in getting me the warrior I  
  
wanted."  
  
"No Doctor, there was unexpected resistance."  
  
  
  
"Unexpected? You mean the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Um...well..um...how did you know?"  
  
"Kaolinite, they are precisely why I need the warriors,  
  
to deal with those meddlesome Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Oh..I see."  
  
"Anyway...looks like the first warrior did not measure  
  
up if it was beaten so it easily. So I will create another one. I  
  
will utilize the Omniscient Computer now," he said and typed in  
  
several commands to the computer sitting in front of him.  
  
It wasn't really omniscient. Kaolinite thought. Sure it  
  
had a Pentium II processor, but they all did, the point was that  
  
it was very useful. For a reason she did not understand it had  
  
data on every most people in the target city of Tokyo. So..all  
  
Doctor Tomoe had to do was ask it to display some  
  
information, and he had his next warrior."  
  
"Here we go! Hah hah hah!" Tomoe shouted.   
  
"You're next target is..."  
  
Tomoe paused.  
  
"Yes?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Tomoe said imitating a game show  
  
host.  
  
"Uhm..Professor, the target please?"  
  
"Yes, the target, he's a martial artist... if you ask me  
  
beating people up is hardly an art form, but his skills could be  
  
of use," Tomoe said.  
  
"Very well professor. I will find him."  
  
"Good..you do that.." Tomoe said.   
  
Kaolinite and turned and walked towards the door.   
  
There was a sound of a crash behind her.   
  
The professor's falling chandelier of sanity. She  
  
thought and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
At lunch that day.  
  
"So I think there's a reason the Americans don't want  
  
the metric system," Mike said.  
  
"And that is?" Mina asked.  
  
"They do not like the sound of the word Kilometer."  
  
"They don't like the sound of it? Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Well, my first guess it that there was some guy named  
  
Ometer, and well he started the trend. I mean could you  
  
imagine how annoying it would be to have the word Ometer,  
  
and have all these people saying Kill Ometer."  
  
"But there is no one named Ometer in the U.S."  
  
"There isn't? That guy lied to me...." Mike said and  
  
stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nowhere..I just realized that it wouldn't do me any  
  
good. That guy is long gone. But I've learned my lesson.   
  
Never trust the Ambassador from East Germany."  
  
"Oh..okay. Seeing as how their hasn't been an  
  
ambassador from East Germany in several years..." Mina said.  
  
"Oh..he was the former ambassador then. Anyway..."  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
  
  
Steve and Lita were having their own conversation.  
  
"Steve, you don't honestly believe those little rumors  
  
about me um..being attracted to all these guys just because I  
  
think they look like my old boyfriend do you?" Lita said putting  
  
on a quite innocent face.  
  
"Hmm....why would I believe silly things like that?"  
  
Steve said. Even if they're true. He thought.  
  
"That's good, because you know how annoying it is for  
  
everyone to keep saying that I do that..when I don't. I  
  
mean...it may have happened once....wait a minute.." she said  
  
and stopped. She starred out the window of the cafeteria at  
  
something.  
  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
  
"That guy looks like my old boyfriend," Lita said in  
  
astonishment.  
  
"Uh..Lita.." Steve said looking.  
  
"Uh oh...I guess I haven't been completely honest with  
  
you," Lita said in embarrassment. "But he really does look like  
  
him."  
  
"Sure he does," Steve said.  
  
Patterson appeared next to him suddenly and  
  
whispered something.  
  
"What? Why? You're kidding..." Steve said.  
  
Patterson returned to his seat.  
  
"Of course he looks like your old boyfriend," Steve  
  
said with a grin. "He is your old boyfriend."  
  
"What!" Lita said and looked again. "You  
  
know..you're right....well see..I don't have a problem."  
  
"No, you don't have a problem you just admitted  
  
having a minute ago," Steve said.  
  
"Ehh..." Lita said. "Hey! Patterson! How'd you know  
  
what he looked like anyway?" she said changing the subject  
  
quickly.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"See it's a very simple equation..when you break it  
  
down," Amy said drawing a diagram on a piece of paper sitting  
  
on the table.  
  
"Uh...it doesn't look that simple," Greg said. "I mean..I  
  
work hard and all, but this is just difficult."  
  
"I know it looks that way...but..let me explain it," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Greg said.  
  
Math is a sure sign that there is a devil. Patterson  
  
thought observing it from a distance.   
  
At the other end of the table.  
  
Rick and Raye have not said a word to each other  
  
since lunch began. Serena thought. I mean..I'm just stuck  
  
down here with no one to talk to. That stinks. I wish Darien  
  
was here. I'm sure he could somehow get himself held  
  
back...wait no..he's in college now..that doesn't work.   
  
Um...well..I don't know what to do. I know, I'll solve Rick  
  
and Raye's problem...as soon as I figure out what it is.  
  
Yeah. That's a good project. I'm mean if I mess up, I'll get  
  
yelled at, but why not..I mean..what else have I got to do? I'll  
  
try at least until tomorrow. Then I might be able to get a better  
  
seat.  
  
After school Raye and Rick were walking toward's  
  
Rick's house together, still saying very little.  
  
"Rick.....I.."  
  
"Raye..um.."   
  
"Hmm..this isn't working too well," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah...something troubling you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Something's troubling both of us it seems."  
  
"I guess..I'm not used to having such complex feelings  
  
about this kind of thing...I mean..you and I...."  
  
"We..like each other right?" Raye said.  
  
"Yes..I mean... I like you, but...after what happened...I  
  
mean...I want things to work out and I keep telling myself it  
  
won't happen again, but I don't know it won't."  
  
"It's my fault....I should have either made a mature  
  
decision rather than meddling in my immature ideas," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe...it's also true that we were moving pretty  
  
quickly."  
  
"That's true...but..I thought that's what we wanted."  
  
"I think it was. Raye..I mean..it's just I don't know  
  
how I should feel right now. There's still a part of me that's  
  
angry at you."  
  
"I understand that, but maybe you can put it aside and  
  
we can keep going," Raye said.  
  
"That's what I've been doing, but there's something  
  
else."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"I had a nightmare," Rick said.  
  
"A nightmare? About what?" Raye asked.  
  
"You were in it," Rick said.  
  
"I'm sure...dreams happen all the time with people you  
  
know. I've had to deal with Mike appearing as a used car  
  
salesman several times this week. You want a nightmare. If  
  
this keeps up I'll buy the car just to get rid of him...but you  
  
were saying..." Raye said.  
  
"Um..well...you told me to stay away...because I'd die  
  
if I didn't."  
  
"Oh..." Raye said realizing that the way things in a sailor  
  
scout's life went that this could be serious. "I'm sure it's  
  
nothing. I mean..you're probably just worried. I went through  
  
the same thing when I became a Sailor Scout, even though I  
  
haven't told anyone till now. Wouldn't help my image you  
  
know," Raye said.  
  
"Well...yeah that might be," Rick said. "But...this  
  
seems so...different.. I mean..I'm not Guardian Uranus in these  
  
dreams, and your not Sailor Mars, I'm not one to interpret  
  
dreams normally, but it would only make sense..."  
  
"I think you're over thinking this," Raye said.  
  
"It's possible...but.."  
  
"You know who you should talk to..." Raye said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah..he and Serena went through a dream thing like  
  
this," Raye said.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Then maybe I'll talk to him," Rick said seeming a little  
  
happier. They had soon rounded a corner and were on Rick's  
  
street.  
  
I can't tell him about the fire reading though. That  
  
wouldn't help. Raye thought.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come into my house for some  
  
soda or something, no one's around but Kano I think," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..thanks," Raye said managing a smile. "Kano's  
  
one of the few members of your family I can deal with"  
  
  
  
"What? They're making up already..geez...I didn't  
  
have an opportunity to help them out. That stinks," Serena said  
  
watching from behind a bush. "What's going on around here?   
  
I never get to do anything anymore..it's always someone else.   
  
That annoys me. Sure over a year of Serena finding the trouble  
  
and then solving the problem, but not any more, no more  
  
Serena just happening to be there when a negamonster  
  
attacks..no...nothing like that...I've always got everyone with  
  
me....what's the deal? Have I ceased to have a purpose"  
  
She heard a large crash and a shout.  
  
"YES!" Serena said and looked to see a window pane  
  
lying in several pieces on the ground and a man sitting on a  
  
house's roof scratching his head.  
  
"False alarm! That's just great," Serena muttered.  
  
Then she heard a larger crash and Raye and Rick came  
  
dashing out the door of their house followed by a negamonster.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Serena said and cheered. "Still got it!   
  
Oh...well..I'd better get going then."  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" Serena shouted and began  
  
her transformation.  
  
  
  
"Kano's become a negamonster?" Raye said as she  
  
and Rick stood in front of the monster who was pausing to look  
  
them over. Unlike the enemies that normally possessed humans,  
  
this monster resembled Kano quite closely, Kano's skin  
  
however was bleached white, his hair a shocking shade of red.   
  
The monster was attired in an out fit more reminiscent of the  
  
Mortal Kombat characters Subzero or Scorpion excepting the  
  
colorful mask. Of course Kano's face was a bit more sinister  
  
looking then it had been before, his pupil's changed color from  
  
red to blue intermittently, and the angle of his eyebrows was  
  
severe.   
  
"That is all we needed," Rick said.  
  
"Humans...running away is not an option," Kano said.  
  
"Uh..you're human too you know," Raye said.  
  
"You're right, I'm the man, but that is not important  
  
now..it'll make it easier if you just stand there while I blast  
  
you," Kano said.  
  
"Hold it right there..." Came the voice that Raye was  
  
not surprised to hear.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! I will Right  
  
Wrongs and Triumph over Evil! And that means you..and just  
  
because I'm especially happy today....on behalf of the moon I  
  
will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Hmm....what's she so excited about?" Rick muttered.  
  
"No clue," Raye said.  
  
"Sailor Moon huh..well...this should be fun," Kano said.  
  
"Out of my way mere more mortals." Raye and Rick made a  
  
run for it.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and her new scepter  
  
became a sword. She called forth Venus' agility. Wait for him  
  
to make his move. She thought.  
  
Kano swung his arm forward. It swung out and  
  
became a blade.  
  
"That's been done," Sailor Moon muttered and jumped  
  
out of the way. Kano jumped in the air towards her.   
  
Uh oh. Sailor Moon thought and did a back flip.   
  
Dodging his attack. The two continued to try and swing at  
  
each other. After missing, the two backed up to size up the  
  
situation.  
  
"New plan," Sailor Moon said to herself and brought  
  
on Mars' power. She kicked forward. Kano blocked it.  
  
"You want to face off karate style with me?" Kano  
  
said. "Very well...I accept your challenge. No weapons, just  
  
skill..."  
  
"Uh...well..this'll be interesting," Sailor Moon thought  
  
and made her Scepter disappear for the moment.  
  
"Ready?" Kano said. The two faced off. He kicked.   
  
Sailor Moon barely dodged it but was kneed right in the head.  
  
"Ouch," she said.  
  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with. I am a  
  
master," Kano said.  
  
"Now he tells me," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
Kano attacked again. Sailor Moon was kicked several  
  
feet and landed in the same bushes she had previously been  
  
hiding in.  
  
"Are you ready for real combat?" came a pair of  
  
voices. Kano turned to see Sailor Mars and Guardian Uranus  
  
standing there.  
  
"Attacking you with the fires that burn inside me, I am  
  
Sailor Mars!"  
  
"And...um..attacking you with whatever I please, I am  
  
Guardian Uranus!"  
  
"Hasn't Maverick told you anything about making  
  
speeches," Mars whispered.  
  
"He's not exactly a great orator himself,," Uranus  
  
replied.  
  
"So...you two want to fight me....very well...but I warn  
  
you I am quite skilled," Kano said.  
  
"Not as skilled as I am," Uranus said.  
  
"You sure?" Mars said.  
  
"We have both been training quite hard. I can hold him  
  
off for eighty four seconds, no more," Uranus said quietly to  
  
Mars.  
  
"You've timed it?" Raye asked.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kano said not  
  
noticing that Sailor Moon was creeping up behind him.  
  
Heh heh..I'll surprise him. She thought.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kano said whirling around.  
  
"Uh...this," Sailor Moon said and slapped him in the  
  
face.  
  
"Woah...that was hard," Kano said and stepped back.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes! Attack!" Uranus shouted and  
  
unleashed his attack. Kano noticed them and rolled out of the  
  
way. Sailor Moon screamed and dived out of the way.  
  
"Watch it you idiot!" She yelled.  
  
"Mars..celestial fireball..." Mars began.  
  
"No Mars, he's too fast for those attacks...I'll try and  
  
slow him down," Uranus said and drew his sword. He fired it  
  
once. Kano dodged it.  
  
"Very well..we will have sword combat," Kano said  
  
and reformed a sword out of his arm.  
  
"Uh oh," Uranus said.   
  
"Uranus..." Mars said.  
  
"I'll try and tire him," Uranus said as Kano lunged at  
  
him. Uranus managed to block the sword attack, but barely.  
  
"Forget this," Mars said and tried a drop kick. Kano  
  
didn't see it, and was hit in the head.  
  
"Dishonorable," Kano said.  
  
"Not the way I see it," Mars said.   
  
"Very well..." Kano said and launched both of his arms  
  
as blades at the two of them. The two rolled out of the way.   
  
Kano attacked quickly again. He missed barely. But as he  
  
moved to withdraw his arms he felt something slice through the  
  
blades. The liquid energy they were made out of dropped to  
  
the ground. Kano whirled to see Sailor Moon grasping her  
  
moon sword firmly.  
  
"That was a mistake," Kano said forming two new  
  
hands.  
  
"Say...how do you do that anyway?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just form two more hands?"  
  
"I don't know I just do it."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
A red blast of energy hit him in his left arm. He whirled  
  
and shot the same arm at Uranus. Who ducked it again.  
  
"We can't get any offense going," Mars said.  
  
"Now as for you," he said looking at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sorry, gotta be going," Sailor Moon said and jumped  
  
up.  
  
"What? Where are you going," Kano said and moved  
  
to jump.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars shouted and launched a  
  
fireball. It hit Kano and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"That attack still has it's uses," Mars said.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted and hit  
  
Kano dead on with his attack.  
  
Sailor Moon landed. Kano turned and charged at the  
  
two red scouts.  
  
"Jump!" Mars said and the two leapt into the air. Kano  
  
stopped and got ready to attack them. Sailor Moon rapidly  
  
tried to plan another strategy when it became a moot point as a  
  
van slammed right into Kano and knocked him down the street  
  
and into a lamp post.  
  
"Woah..what happened?" the driver said. Kano  
  
launched an arm blade at the van.   
  
"Uh oh," the driver said hurrying away. The van  
  
exploded.  
  
"That was fortunate," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!" Mars shouted and  
  
hit Kano.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted. The  
  
attack also hit Kano.  
  
"Do it Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.  
  
"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!"  
  
Sailor Moon said and over a span of a few seconds brought on  
  
her power. "Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"   
  
Her scepter unleashed an attack which smashed into  
  
Kano. The creature inside of him disappeared leaving only him  
  
lying there.  
  
"That was a close one," Uranus muttered.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone else shown up?" Mars asked.  
  
"Didn't you call them?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No, didn't you!" Mars said.  
  
"I didn't think to," Moon said.  
  
"You didn't huh..well I've got news for you!" Mars  
  
replied.  
  
And the two began arguing.  
  
"Ehh..I don't want to be a part of that argument,"  
  
Uranus said. He changed back into human form and went over  
  
to Kano.  
  
"What happened?" Kano asked opening his eyes.  
  
"You became a monster and got hit by a van...but now  
  
you're fine," Rick said grinning.  
  
"Oh.." Kano muttered. "My horoscope said something  
  
like this would happen," he added.  
  
  
  
At a local gymnastics academy.  
  
Mina grinned and ran towards the balance beam. She  
  
vaulted onto it throwing her hands forward and bouncing off of  
  
it flipping forward again and landing on her feet, she back  
  
flipped before tumbling down the length of the apparatus and  
  
leaping off spinning twice on the way. She landed and began to  
  
laugh.  
  
"Iria is in for the beating of a lifetime," she said.  
  
"Mina, I'm a bit worried about you," her coach said  
  
walking up to her.  
  
"You're not the first person to say that," Mina said.  
  
"Yes..that's all well and good, but..."  
  
"Nothing can stop me coach, I am a goddess, and  
  
goddesses must have wraths."  
  
"Where do I begin to try to disagree," her coach  
  
began.  
  
Mina cackled some more.  
  
Mike watched from the doorway to the gym, letting the  
  
brief degree of anxiety he was feeling show on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her," came a voice. Mike  
  
turned to see a figure standing in the shadows dressed in a  
  
peculiar trenchcoat complete with red collar.  
  
"You look very sketchy," Mike said.   
  
"I am," the man said. "I have been watching this girl for  
  
some time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have an interest in her, purely in terms of the sport."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me wondering what you're on,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Not at all, I will dance for you if that'll help ease the  
  
tension."  
  
"You're a sadist aren't you?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hardly," the figure said and laughed before running out  
  
the lobby of the gymnasium and proceeding to run across the  
  
street continuing to laugh.  
  
Mike shifted slightly, looked around and sighed.  
  
"I'm neither in the habit of commenting on weird stuff  
  
given my stature in society, nor am I really big on talking to  
  
myself, but wow that guys nuts," Mike said.  
  
He was interrupted from further thought by Mina's own  
  
cackling. He turned to see her balancing herself on one hand  
  
on top of the balance beam and laughing.  
  
Mike's original concern for her sanity returned, and he  
  
began to question why he appeared to be the most stable of  
  
anyone he had encountered yet that day.   
  
Amy found herself sipping a milkshake alone in the  
  
restaurant the scouts usually frequented. Greg wasn't around  
  
and apparently neither were the other girls, and despite her  
  
usual calm demeanor, Amy had felt that she needed a  
  
milkshake and needed one bad.   
  
Lizzie Tillman walked up to her and sat down across  
  
from her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," She said.  
  
"Not at all," Amy said.   
  
"I would have come sat down anyway during my  
  
break, but I'm afraid there's more to this visit than just personal  
  
kindness."  
  
Lizzie pulled out an envelope and handed it to Amy.  
  
Amy opened it and looked inside.  
  
"I see," she said. "I didn't have anything else to do  
  
tonight anyway."  
  
"I'm supposed to accompany you," Lizzie said.  
  
"I wonder what this could be about," Amy said.  
  
"Who knows," Lizzie said. "We'll know before long."  
  
Amy nodded.   
  
  
  
While the rest of her friends were out and about Lita  
  
was asleep, deciding after a long day of class that a nap was in  
  
order. She awoke and found herself staring a the ceiling of her  
  
room.  
  
That article today got me thinking, yes I got all those  
  
Yakuza goons, and I drove them out of Tokyo with help. But  
  
how close did I come to dying? How many times?   
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Lita you home?" came her father's voice.   
  
"I'm here, just resting," Lita said.  
  
"Ok, I thought I'd make dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh no you don't, we've tried that before!" Lita said  
  
bouncing out of bed. Her father let out a laugh as she hurried  
  
out of her room.  
  
"I figured that would get your attention," he said.  
  
"I was trying to rest you know," Lita replied.  
  
"I'm sure you'd prefer making food to me making my  
  
steak surprise."  
  
"Ehh...don't remind me of the steak surprise," Lita said.  
  
Her father laughed again.  
  
"You must have had a fun day at work for this kind of  
  
attitude."  
  
"Actually it stunk," her father said. "This new gang has  
  
shown up, nothing like the Yakuza, but they're trying to muscle  
  
in on the Yakuza's former businesses, we're not going to let  
  
that happen, but they're annoying to deal with, real tough guys,  
  
but very stupid."  
  
"Oh," Lita said. "But you're taking care of em right?"  
  
"Absolutely. I don't think they'll be a need for Sailor  
  
Jupiter this time," he said and laughed. "Though it's not like we  
  
can just tell her that, she's hard to find."  
  
"Oh yes...very hard to find," Lita said managing a  
  
nervous grin. "I need to get some air."  
  
"O..k..."  
  
"Then I'll cook," Lita said searching for the nearest  
  
window she could find.  
  
"You feeling all right?"  
  
"Sure, sure, just trying to wake up," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..right," her father said. "If you say so. If there is  
  
anything you can always tell me."  
  
Not this time I can't. Lita thought.  
  
  
  
Amy and Lizzie stood in an elevator as it rose several  
  
stories in an office building.   
  
"I don't get it," Lizzie said. "What could the President  
  
want that he's willing to summon us at night and so suddenly,  
  
and especially me, I'm not as important as you are."   
  
"You are a top student in your school though," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"I know..still.." Lizzie said.  
  
The elevator opened. They found themselves in a large  
  
suite. A girl in Academic Council Uniform approached them.   
  
"Why aren't you in uniform?" she barked.  
  
"Where we supposed to change without being seen?"  
  
Lizzie replied.  
  
"There's a room on the first floor, didn't you know  
  
that?" the girl barked again.  
  
"That's enough Imagawa," Amy said. The girl stopped.  
  
"The President will not be pleased to hear you're not in  
  
uniform," Imagawa replied.  
  
"I'll remedy that," Lizzie said pulling off her backpack  
  
and most of her outer garments in front of Imagawa. She pulled  
  
on her uniform and grinned.  
  
"I'll...just change... over there," Amy said moving  
  
towards a small screen near the corner of the room.  
  
Lizzie stuck her tongue out. Imagawa glared at her.  
  
"You should show more respect Tillman, I am the  
  
Secretary of the Council," Imagawa said.  
  
"You're Chiyo Imagawa, the girl who can't get a date  
  
despite your incredible good looks, now what does that say  
  
about your personality?" Lizzie replied.  
  
Imagawa growled.  
  
"I'll have your hide for this."  
  
"Silence Imagawa," came the low voice of Academic  
  
Council President Serizawa as he emerged from the inner  
  
office. "You speak the truth Elizabeth Tillman, maybe if Chiyo  
  
softened herself she would be able to take advantage of her  
  
looks."  
  
Imagawa looked at the President with hurtful eyes.  
  
"My apologies President Serizawa," Amy said popping  
  
out from behind the screen in uniform.  
  
"Not a problem, Tillman, Anderson, come with me,  
  
Imagawa you too."  
  
The four walked into the inner office.   
  
President Serizawa sat down behind an ornate desk,  
  
far too ornate for any normal high school student. Serizawa,  
  
despite being President of the Academic Council was, not the  
  
best student in the city nor the country, that was Amy, but  
  
Serizawa was far more charismatic than the shy and polite  
  
Amy, and furthermore, Amy didn't particularly want to lead a  
  
Council she still was having trouble understanding, so Serizawa,  
  
number two in the city took over. The three girls all waited as  
  
Serizawa collected himself.  
  
"There is a problem," he said. "We the Academic  
  
Council have been charged with protecting education for those  
  
who actually need it, for those who excel, for those who dream  
  
of being the best in whatever career they chose. By doing so  
  
we enhance education for all, by keeping standards high."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Anderson, you once attended Brighton Academy  
  
correct?" Serizawa asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Amy said. "I didn't like it, it was too  
  
competitive, too many rude people."  
  
"Yes I know," Serizawa said. "I also left because of the  
  
environment, although admittedly, I have always been quite  
  
pompous and arrogant, though in most cases it's justified."  
  
"Of course it is," Imagawa said clasping her hands  
  
together obsequiously.  
  
Lizzie and Amy just glanced at her in disbelief.  
  
"But enough about me!" Serizawa said standing  
  
dramatically. The three girls all started. "I have learned that  
  
Brighton Academy intends to try to sabotage the Academic  
  
Council, because if we fall there will be no one to protect the  
  
educational system from further degradation."  
  
"What about the Board of Education?" Amy asked.  
  
"The Board of Education are fools at the moment, they  
  
are trying to experiment with the American system of education,  
  
which we all know is quite silly. Silly classes, silly homework  
  
assignments, silly tests! Silliness everywhere! After all Amy,  
  
doesn't your school operate on a schedule based on American  
  
principles?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have been able to hold them in check, but the real  
  
issue is Brighton seeks to weaken us further."  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because they're pricks," Serizawa said.   
  
"What must we do to stop them!" Imagawa said.   
  
"There is a reason I called for you Anderson and  
  
Imagawa, you are the top two officers and should know about  
  
this. As for you Tillman, you are the key to our plan."  
  
"ME?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes, as it turns out the head of the Brighton Academy  
  
Student Council has taken a liking to you," Serizawa said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Lizzie shrieked.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Dreams huh...well don't worry..it's probably nothing,"  
  
Darien said looking out the window at the skyline.  
  
"That's what Raye said," Rick replied skeptically.  
  
"I had some dreams once, they meant something, but  
  
because I interpreted them wrong I didn't exactly help my  
  
relationship with Serena. If you think you should give up Raye  
  
because of dreams I suggest you think again. I mean if that's  
  
your only motivation."  
  
"I suppose I am thinking too much about it. It's just  
  
one of those dreams that seem like they have to mean  
  
something."  
  
"It probably does mean something, but you don't know  
  
what yet do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then...don't make any rash assumptions. It could  
  
do more harm than good."  
  
"Hopefully you're right. Say, why didn't you show up  
  
when Sailor Moon was in trouble this afternoon?" Rick said.  
  
"I was in class," Darien said with some embarrassment.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hoped she could handle it, and she did. I sensed she  
  
was in a fight, but there was little I could do at it."  
  
"Yeah..she was pretty good, a little shaky, but no more  
  
than any of us. I mean..I still stink at this whole hero business,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"You'll learn, they all do." 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63  
  
Juuban High School, mid-morning. Serena walked  
  
down a hallway worriedly.  
  
I got called to the principal's office, and I don't think  
  
I've done anything wrong. She thought.  
  
She walked into the office and found her math teacher  
  
sitting in front of Principal Oksua's desk. Oksua was looking  
  
her over strangely.  
  
"Serena...did you know you aced your last math test,"  
  
her teacher said.  
  
"I aced my math test! I hadn't even studied! Ahem..I  
  
mean..sure..I did..but..I....well who cares...I mean...I aced my  
  
math test!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Serena...this is surprising. From what I heard from  
  
Miss Haruna, such an act is very strange. I mean..I know you  
  
weren't cheating. Miss Haruna had warned me about that so I  
  
kept an eye on you," her math teacher said.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said.  
  
"Not because she expected you to cheat Serena,"  
  
Oksua said. "But because we've always believed you're not  
  
right in the head."  
  
"Hey!" Serena asked.  
  
"The truth is though Serena, your study habits are well  
  
known, and your blatant admission a few seconds ago confirms  
  
what I believe, that you might be a prodigy of some kind," The  
  
math teacher said.  
  
"What? Me....no...I think you've got me confused with  
  
someone smart," Serena said.  
  
"I'm as shocked as you are," Oksua said.  
  
The math teacher shot Oksua a glance.  
  
"Serena, you aced a rather difficult test without even  
  
studying or for that matter staying awake through several  
  
classes. Only Amy Anderson received an equal grade and I  
  
know the work she puts into learning."  
  
"You're saying I did as well as Amy, without even  
  
trying? But I've always been bad at math," Serena said.  
  
"It is often the case that lower levels of a field you are a  
  
prodigy in are so boring to you that you just disregard them,"  
  
the Math Teacher said.  
  
"I'm still not believing this," Oksua said.   
  
"Serena..I think maybe we should recommend you for  
  
the M.I. Test," the Math Teacher said.  
  
"The M.I. Test?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a test to determine whether you have an inner  
  
genius side to you."  
  
"I could bet money on the results of that," Serena said.  
  
"Me too," Oksua said.   
  
The math teacher sighed.  
  
"Serena. I know your academic record up to know  
  
has been less than great, but if you are a genius, we need to  
  
know about it," her teacher said.  
  
"But I'm not," Serena said.  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"You obviously haven't seen me in action."  
  
"Serena, will you just come to this room tomorrow and  
  
take the test?"Oksua said handing her a sheet of paper.  
  
"Oh..all right...but I don't think it'll tell me anything I  
  
don't already know," Serena said.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Oksua asked.  
  
"That's it," the math teacher said.  
  
"Serena you can go," Oksua said.  
  
"Can't I stay here till class is over, lunch is next  
  
period," Serena said.  
  
Oksua glared at her.   
  
"Had to try," Serena said and dashed out.  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" Oksua asked the  
  
teacher.  
  
"If I wasn't, would I bother dealing with you given your  
  
closed mind towards most things academic?" the math teacher  
  
asked.  
  
"Point taken, do you have some sort of ironclad  
  
contract that keeps you from being fired or something?"  
  
"My brother's the Superintendent."  
  
"That explain's the similar last names."  
  
"Similar....our names are the same."  
  
"Yes, so they are," Oksua said standing. "I have a little  
  
warning for you though. I've had teachers who thought they  
  
could insult me because they had some sort of ace up their  
  
sleeve, in your case, you think you've got a heck of a big one,  
  
but you don't...would you like to know why?"  
  
"Why?" the math teacher asked.  
  
"Because, my sister's the Superintendent's wife."  
  
"Oh....." the math teacher said.   
  
"Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes....sir..." the math teacher said worriedly.  
  
"Good, now get outta here."  
  
The math teacher ran out. Oksua smiled.  
  
A few minutes later at lunch.  
  
"The M.I. Test? You?" Amy asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, me...you've heard of the test?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I've taken several, Math, Science, History,  
  
English, Spanish, Grammar, Literature, ahem....Nuclear  
  
Physics, that's it," Amy said.  
  
"I took the Nuclear Physics one too...tough test.."  
  
Mike whispered to Steve.  
  
"Right on," Steve said giving Mike the thumbs up.  
  
"So on the subject of math, how are you two doing in  
  
your quest to get a date with your math teacher," Raye said to  
  
Lita and Mina.  
  
"Well..you know..." Lita said.  
  
"Can't rush love, you know that," Mina said.  
  
Greg meanwhile noticed Patterson drawing something  
  
in a notebook.  
  
"Whatcha drawing?" Greg asked.  
  
"The black hole those two are going to fall into any time  
  
now," Patterson whispered showing Greg the picture. Greg  
  
grinned.  
  
"Serena..could you explain to me just how you  
  
managed to convince someone that you're actually a genius?"  
  
Raye was saying.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not?" Serena asked.  
  
"Let me see," Raye said and pulled out a somewhat  
  
large book from her school briefcase. "She turned to the first  
  
page."  
  
"Uh...what's..that?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, this is the journal in which I list every stupid thing  
  
you've ever done. I've filled this volume up," Raye said.  
  
"You just carry that around with you?" Rick asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure...when it comes to pointing out Serena's  
  
weaknesses, it is best to be prepared at all times," Raye  
  
replied. "Now let's see, entry one...."  
  
As Raye read off the list. Serena hung her head in  
  
embarrassment, as the other girls smiled nervously. Meanwhile  
  
Steve had taken a note, written something on it and passed it to  
  
Rick, who had taken the note and written something on it, and  
  
then given it to Mike who wrote something else on it and  
  
passed it to Greg, who read it and then passed it onto  
  
Patterson, who read it.  
  
Patterson, we still having that meeting at your place?   
  
Was written in Steve's handwriting.  
  
Or are we all meeting there so you can massacre us?   
  
Was written in Rick's handwriting.  
  
Should I slip into something more comfortable before  
  
coming over? Was written in Mike's handwriting next to a  
  
smiley face.  
  
Patterson just shook his head.  
  
"The answer is yes, no, and definitely no," Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"What is that all about?" Amy asked.   
  
"Nothing," the boys except Patterson said.  
  
Odd. Amy thought.  
  
"As for entry thirty four..." Raye continued. "How  
  
many times did you drop an ice cream cone that day Serena?"  
  
Serena moaned.  
  
  
  
"Kaooooooooliinnnnnnnite!" Dr. Tomoe shouted.  
  
"Professor, I'm right here," Kaolinite muttered.  
  
"I know..but, there's just so many phonetic games I  
  
can play with your name..I couldn't resist," Tomoe said and  
  
dumped a pot of tea on his head.  
  
"Um..Professor?" Kaolinite said in surprise.  
  
"Oh come now Kaolinite, haven't you ever dumped a  
  
pot of tea on your head?"  
  
"No professor, I'd assume it's quite painful."  
  
"No it's not. Except if you mean painful in the fact that  
  
it hurts."  
  
"That's what I meant."  
  
"Then....I think you're right..but I have no time to  
  
discuss the existential value of a pot of hot tea dumped on your  
  
head, so..let's move on. I've located the next warrior."  
  
"That is excellent Professor."  
  
"Is it? Is it really?" Tomoe said.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Was that six shots, or  
  
only five?"  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Eureka!" Professor Tomoe shouted and ran out a  
  
door. A few seconds later Kaolinite heard a crash.  
  
"The Professor's ten foot drop into a dumpster full of  
  
newspapers of sanity," she muttered.  
  
"Kaaaaolinite!" Tomoe shouted.  
  
"Oh dear," Kaolinite muttered.  
  
  
  
Later.   
  
"This place is always kickin," Steve said as the four  
  
boys walked into Patterson's war room.  
  
"Kickin...that's slang right?" Greg asked.  
  
"Actually no...Steve just says that because he has no  
  
idea what the current slang words are..he figures he can get  
  
away with it," Mike said.   
  
"Have a seat gentlemen," Patterson said somewhat  
  
sinisterly as he sat with his massive computer behind him. The  
  
guys took a seat around the table with a view screen embedded  
  
in it.  
  
"Wow..think about all the video games you could play  
  
with this equipment," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..is this a game right here," Steve said pointed to  
  
the map projected on the table of Japan covered with red  
  
squares and dots.  
  
"No, that is the tactical distribution of the Self Defense  
  
Forces, and now that you've seen it, I'll have to kill you,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Heh heh..I have a bad memory," Steve said nervously.  
  
"Good enough," Patterson said and the map  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Okay..Patterson..we want to know everything," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Everything?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Yes, if we're going to be scouts, we want to know the  
  
background info," Rick said.  
  
"Hmm...I suppose that's a valid request, but don't you  
  
think you should devote more of your time to training to actually  
  
use your powers?" Patterson asked.  
  
"The girls didn't have to," Mike said.  
  
"At least not much," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, they managed, so why should we bother?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Maybe after I get done explaining to you the history of  
  
the Sailor Scouts, you might change your mind," Patterson said.  
  
"Why?" the four said, a bit of nervousness coming over  
  
them.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Patterson said. "I would start with  
  
once upon a time, but that would only be stupid, so I will begin  
  
with this. This story begins a little less than two years ago...."  
  
And then Patterson began to relate the history of the  
  
scouts, all the battles, and such.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were walking down the street  
  
together.  
  
"Where are those guys?" Raye asked.  
  
"I think I saw them heading towards Patterson's house,  
  
but then I think they saw me and hid or something," Mina said.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Lita asked.  
  
"We have to find out what they're up to," Serena said.  
  
"Why? They're not your boyfriends Serena," Raye  
  
said sternly.  
  
"Steve isn't my boyfriend either," Lita said. "But I still  
  
wonder what he's up to."  
  
"Yeah, but if those five guys are alone in the same place  
  
at the same time it's probably not a good thing," Serena said.  
  
"Good point," the other girls admitted in unison.  
  
Mina, Lita, and Raye were soon hurrying off down the  
  
street.   
  
"You coming Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I have to study," Amy said.  
  
"Oh...yeah...I guess you should then," Serena said and  
  
hurried off.  
  
"Glad their enjoying themselves. But we are in high  
  
school now. We shouldn't have time for all this running around  
  
like this," Amy said to herself. "Oh well," she said and walked  
  
off. I wonder what those five are talking about right now.   
  
Probably some detailed tactical plan or something knowing  
  
Patterson.  
  
"Okay..now you see in this picture...Melvin dressed  
  
like Tuxedo Mask and being pummeled," Patterson was saying.  
  
The four guys laughed.  
  
  
  
Back in her apartment, Lizzie Tillman was pacing  
  
remembering the conversation she had had with Academic  
  
Council President Serizawa just days before.  
  
"What do you mean the head of the Brighton Academy  
  
Student Council has taken a liking to me!" Lizzie had shrieked.  
  
"Calm yourself Tillman, and observe," Serizawa said  
  
pointing to a television set embedded in the wall of his office.  
  
Lizzie, Amy, and Chiyo Imagawa had turned to observe an  
  
apparent amateur video in motion. They watched as a figure  
  
clad in a nondescript t-shirt and shorts ensemble, his eyes  
  
covered by sunglasses and his hair by a hat, walked into the  
  
restaurant where Lizzie worked and sat down in a booth.  
  
"He's there practically every day is he not?" Serizawa  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah I serve him all the time, what about it? He  
  
doesn't say much," Lizzie said.  
  
"Watch this," Serizawa said.   
  
They watched numerous clips of footage spliced  
  
together of the figure obviously checking Lizzie out as she  
  
walked off after taking his order.  
  
"EWWW," Lizzie said.  
  
"Aren't you lucky," Imagawa snarled.  
  
"Imagawa," Serizawa snapped. "This is the enemy, you  
  
shouldn't be jealous of Tillman for drawing his attraction!"  
  
"Sorry sir," Imagawa said.  
  
"Now, these images were shot by our resident spy  
  
Oglethorpe."  
  
"Ewww, he's been spying on me," Lizzie said.  
  
"No, he's been spying on this person, you just show up  
  
in the images a lot," Serizawa said.  
  
"Respectfully sir, you still haven't shown us who this  
  
person is," Amy said.  
  
"Excellent point," Serizawa said and pressed the fast  
  
forward button. What followed was an image of the figure  
  
walking down several streets and once he was out of plain  
  
view, but not the view of the camera's, the figure pulled off the  
  
hat, and pulled on a pair of nice pants, and a dress shirt. The  
  
sunglasses were pulled aside later.  
  
"It is him!" Amy said in surprise.   
  
"Indeed...it is Terao Ajibana, head of the Brighton  
  
Academy Student Council," Serizawa said.  
  
"I'm still not convinced he has a thing for her," Chiyo  
  
Imagawa said.  
  
"Then I have further proof, this time, we had to use a  
  
source other than Oglethorpe, you'll see why in a moment."  
  
The footage jumped ahead what seemed several days.   
  
The scene was shot from a distance and featured a once again  
  
disguised Ajibana making his way through the streets. He sat  
  
down on a park bench. Soon afterwards a figure wearing a  
  
derby and an obvious fake mustache approached Ajibana and  
  
sat down. The second figure upon further study was indeed  
  
Melvin Oglethorpe.  
  
"What's he doing?" The three girls all asked in unison.  
  
Melvin pulled a large envelope from his pocket and  
  
handed it to Ajibana.   
  
"Time for camera angle two," Serizawa said. The  
  
footage jumped, and provided a view from a tree above down  
  
upon Melvin and Ajibana. It became clear that the project  
  
being dealt was pictures of Lizzie, ranging from her working in  
  
the restaurant, to strolling down the street, to sunbathing.   
  
"That jerk!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Imagawa grinned.  
  
"This is good quality spywork President Serizawa,"  
  
Amy said. "I've rarely seen anything like it."  
  
"You've seen spywork like this before?" Serizawa  
  
asked in surprise.  
  
"Uh....Juuban High has it's characters," Amy said  
  
quickly.  
  
Serizawa laughed.  
  
"Ok..ok...so now that you've embarrassed me beyond  
  
belief what is it I'm supposed to be doing?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Excellent question," Serizawa said.  
  
Lizzie's remembering was interrupted by the doorbell  
  
ringing. She opened it to find Amy standing there.  
  
"Hi Amy," Lizzie said. "I guess we should get started  
  
trying to figure this out huh?"  
  
Amy nodded reluctantly.  
  
Meanwhile in a sewer. Eddie, a employee of the  
  
department of public works was working on a busted pipe.  
  
"Jeez...this would be my luck working in a  
  
sewer....yeah..see what a Ph.D. in Linguistics gets you," he  
  
muttered to himself not noticing Kaolinite appearing behind him.  
  
"What a pitiful man you are," She said.  
  
"What?" Eddie said whirling around. "Wow..this jobs  
  
beginning to have some perks. What are you some kind of  
  
sewer mermaid."  
  
"Idiot," Kaolinite said and blasted him. He began to  
  
transform in front of her.  
  
"Now...go do what you're good at," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Eddie the monster said and dashed through the  
  
sewer.  
  
  
  
At the Crown Video Arcade.  
  
"Why are we here?" Raye asked.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be figuring out what  
  
the guys were up to," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah..you were...but I mean...how would we find out  
  
when they were inside Patterson's house? We'll have to figure  
  
it out other ways. In the meantime..I want to show you the  
  
latest game they came out with," Serena said.  
  
"Which is?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hey girls," Andrew said.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" Lita, Mina, and Serena all said as their  
  
hearts beat faster.  
  
"Aren't you guys forgetting something..." Raye  
  
muttered.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"HE'S TAKEN AND SO ARE MOST OF YOU!"  
  
Andrew looked at them all worriedly.  
  
"Raye...we're open minded," Mina said.  
  
"Good answer," Raye muttered.  
  
"So..you girls here to try out the new Sailor Moon  
  
game?" Andrew asked.  
  
"The what?" The girls except Serena said.  
  
"The game I was telling you about," Serena said.   
  
"See..come look at it."  
  
"They've been working on it for a little while now...it's  
  
in honor of the Sailor Scouts.." Andrew said.  
  
"Oh..how cute.." Lita and Raye said as low key as they  
  
could.   
  
"Of course when you've had seven video games made  
  
about you already..." Mina said.  
  
"You really don't have to go any farther with that," the  
  
others muttered.  
  
"I'll let you girls try it," Andrew said and moved off.  
  
"Our own video game! Cool!" Lita said.  
  
"I always knew I should star in a game like this," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Think about it though..since we happen to know a few  
  
things about being a Sailor Scout we should be able to ace this  
  
thing in minutes," Mina said.  
  
"You're right," The others said.  
  
Minutes later. Predictably...  
  
"Get out of the way!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Watch it Mars!" Mina said.  
  
"Hey...look out!" Lita said.  
  
"I had a clear shot!" Raye snapped.  
  
"You almost singed me," Mina said.  
  
"If you had watched where you were going!" Raye  
  
said.  
  
"This is all too familiar," Serena said. "And why does  
  
my character keep falling down!" she screeched.  
  
"Pretty accurate game isn't it?" Melvin said popping  
  
up. "They say the programmers got a hold of every piece of  
  
research they could when making it."  
  
"That's all we need," the four muttered.  
  
"Jeez...what a low score..you guys would make pretty  
  
bad Sailor Scouts," Melvin said. The four glared at him.  
  
"Um..what?" he said.  
  
"You have no idea!" they shouted.  
  
"Uh..okay.." he said and backed off. There was a  
  
crash outside.  
  
"What was that?" Lita said instantly becoming serious.  
  
The four hurried to the door to see a negaverse  
  
monster standing in front of an open manhole and blasting  
  
things. This monster was large and bulky and seemed to be  
  
wearing the remnants of a coveralls, an unusual feature as  
  
enemies normally didn't keep their host's clothing tastes. What  
  
had been Eddie now had a Mohawk and ears a bit more elven  
  
in form then he would have probably liked had he had a choice.   
  
His fists were about the size of a football.  
  
"That's just great," Mina said.  
  
"We should transform," Lita said.  
  
"How?" Raye said.  
  
"Say...Andrew....is there a back door to this place?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Sure..but why do you need it?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Take a look out front," Serena replied.  
  
"Oh..I see," Andrew said worriedly. Serena and the  
  
others hurried out the back door.  
  
"We haveta find a place to transform away from  
  
Andrew and the others," Raye said.  
  
  
  
It took the girls a few minutes but soon they had  
  
transformed. The Eddie creature was dismantling a car when  
  
they dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hi ya," he said turning towards them.  
  
"Stop right there evil-doer!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Evil-doer?" the other three asked.  
  
"What!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"You wanna a piece of me?" Eddie said. "Give me  
  
your best shot!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
The four shouted. Eddie stood there and took the  
  
blasts. Then the creature inside him immediately died and he  
  
fell to the ground.  
  
"WHAT!" The four girls shouted.  
  
"That's it?!" Kaolinite shouted watching from a rooftop  
  
nearby.  
  
"That was quick," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah...strange," Mars said.  
  
"I wish all the creatures would just stand there," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Makes our job easier," Venus said.  
  
  
  
Back at the Tillman's apartment.  
  
"Amy, be honest with me, is this the only way?" Lizzie  
  
asked.  
  
"I know it's uncomfortable, I don't know I would feel if  
  
I were in your place, probably really nervous, but Brighton  
  
Academy is filled with a lot of trouble makers, they're  
  
dangerous, and President Serizawa is right, if we don't stop  
  
them they could ruin the council, and as much as I hate to admit  
  
it, there are lot of stupid ideas floating around our educational  
  
system these days, and we've been able to keep school  
  
relatively normal," Amy said.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda like the extra long vacations and  
  
stuff like that," Lizzie said.  
  
"There's always room for compromise," Amy said with  
  
a grin. "But...Brighton Academy is trouble, but they're also  
  
smart, and the only sure fire way to weaken an intelligent  
  
person is through emotions."  
  
"Can't that make someone stronger too though Amy?"  
  
Lizzie asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Amy said. "But the only way to pull  
  
someone away from rationality is with emotion, and in this case  
  
we can use this weakness to deal with Ajibana. I don't know if  
  
there are any other options."  
  
"You seem very hardcore about this Amy, for someone  
  
as usually as soft spoken as you," Lizzie said.  
  
"I guess protecting my ability to learn, as well as  
  
sticking it to those Brighton snobs has got me excited," Amy  
  
said.   
  
"You're not the one who has to seduce a jerk," Lizzie  
  
said.  
  
"I know," Amy said.  
  
"Now how do I attract this guy's attention?"  
  
"How do you attract any guy's attention?"  
  
Lizzie grinned.  
  
The next morning Serena showed up at a small room in  
  
Juuban High School. She was still half asleep when she sat  
  
down. A few people in suits walked in.  
  
"Hello. You are Serena Tsukino?" one of them said.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Aw...good...we're just going to test you and see if  
  
you're a child prodigy or not," the other one said.  
  
"Be my guest," Serena said. "Heck..I'm getting out of  
  
class for this so take your time."  
  
The two suits glanced at each other.  
  
"Heh heh..sorry..old habits.." Serena said and laughed  
  
nervously.  
  
"Okay...we're just going to give you a general M.I.  
  
Test first before the math one," one of them said.  
  
"If you like," Serena said.  
  
"We're just going to ask you some questions. First  
  
word association. We're going to tell you a word and you tell  
  
us what word immediately comes to mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Trees."  
  
"Cheese."  
  
"Uh..Water."  
  
"Mercury," Serena said. Whoops..better be careful.  
  
She thought.  
  
"Mercury..I see....how about school."  
  
"Late."  
  
"Light?"  
  
"Dressing."  
  
"What?" The two said. "Ahem..sorry...anyway...next  
  
word....oxen."  
  
"Boxen."  
  
"There's no such thing as boxen."  
  
"Well..it is the first word that came to mind."  
  
"It's not a word."  
  
"It could be in Paraguay!"  
  
"Paraguay? Why Paraguay?"  
  
"I mean...why not? It's not like Paraguay is run by the  
  
commies you know," Serena said.  
  
"Ehh...let's move on," one of the suits said.  
  
I wonder how I'm doing. Serena thought.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile up in homeroom.  
  
"What's the deal with you geniuses anyway? You're  
  
not only smart and capable to pass any school assignment, but  
  
you also get to miss class so they can test you to see if you are  
  
a genius or not?" Mike said to Amy and Greg.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" Greg asked.  
  
"You've figured out our secret," Amy said with a grin.   
  
Both of their eyes narrowed.   
  
"We're everywhere," the two said.  
  
"Ahhh!" Mike shouted.  
  
"What's the problem Leslie?" Haruna snapped.  
  
"Uh....you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mike  
  
said. "In fact you might be one of them..."  
  
"One of what?" Haruna said, her patience was just  
  
about gone.  
  
"I believe Mike has just discovered that you are a  
  
teacher Miss Haruna," Steve said.  
  
The entire class started laughing.  
  
"Wonder what tipped him off," Mina said.  
  
"Actually..Ma'am...I have a simple explanation for all  
  
this," Mike said.  
  
"Let's hear it," Haruna said.  
  
"It's all Serena's fault," Mike said.  
  
"Explanation accepted, let's begin class," Haruna said.  
  
Meanwhile.   
  
"If a tree falls in the forest, yeah, sure it makes a  
  
sound!" Serena said.  
  
"But no ones there to hear it."  
  
"So?" Serena asked.  
  
"So how do you know it makes a sound?" the  
  
evaluator asked.  
  
"You don't have to be a genius to figure that out...come  
  
on! Ask me something that isn't obvious," Serena said. The  
  
two evaluators sighed.  
  
"We'd better just give you the math test," they said.  
  
"Is it hard?" Serena asked.  
  
The evaluators just glanced at each other. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64  
  
"Kaooolinitte.." Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes Professor," Kaolinite muttered.  
  
"My next target is a school teacher."  
  
"How original professor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing professor," Kaolinite muttered.  
  
"Anyway...for some reason my omniscient computer  
  
says she would be the best choice."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Kaolinite, hand me the telephone will you?"  
  
"Who are you calling?" Kaolinite said as she did so.  
  
"No one," Tomoe said and threw the phone into a fish  
  
tank. "Then again...why is everyone throwing things into fish  
  
tanks?" he said and picked the dripping phone out of it. He  
  
walked over to a closet and opened it. Then he threw the  
  
phone inside, and shut the door.  
  
"Kaolinite. Do you understand the mission?" Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
"Uh..yes professor," Kaolinite said. "What's in that  
  
closet anyway?"  
  
"Just a phone I didn't need anymore," Tomoe said and  
  
walked to another door and walked in side before shutting it.  
  
"Ehh..." Kaolinite said and walked to the door. She  
  
heard several elephants making noise in the next room.  
  
"The professor's "herd of elephants living in a post-war  
  
German living room of sanity"," she muttered and set to work.  
  
Meanwhile at Juuban High School.  
  
Amy, arriving forty minutes early to school as usual had  
  
been reading quietly. About twenty minutes passed before she  
  
heard some noise and the sound of several pairs of shoes  
  
running down the hall. In the door came Rick, Steve, Mike,  
  
Greg, Patterson, and Melvin, who was holding a cage.  
  
"Um...you didn't happen to see a snake around here  
  
did you?" Mike asked.  
  
"No," Amy replied politely.  
  
"Ahh..well..see...we kinda let one out of the biology  
  
room," Steve began.  
  
"You kinda let one out of the biology room," the other  
  
five said.  
  
"Uh...yes..." Steve said.  
  
"But do not fear, we are the Snake Force," Mike said.  
  
"The what?" the other five muttered.  
  
"Yes, the Snake Force, dedicated to keeping this  
  
school safe from snakes! We would give our lives for this  
  
cause!" Mike said.  
  
"No we wouldn't," The other five said.  
  
"Oh..." Mike said.  
  
"Guys...there's the snake," Greg said pointing into the  
  
corner of the room.   
  
"Hmm...must have come in here and I didn't notice,"  
  
Amy said calmly.  
  
"Uh..Steve, why don't you just go get the snake?"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Um...well Mike...you're the snake force spokesman,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Guys, why don't you both go?" Rick said.  
  
"How about you?" they replied then paused before  
  
turning towards Greg.  
  
"Greg...you're a nice boy," the three said.  
  
"I don't want to touch the snake," Greg said.  
  
"Melvin, you love slimy things," the three said turning to  
  
the nerd.  
  
"Not those kind," Melvin said.  
  
"Then..I guess it's up to you Patterson," the five said.  
  
"No," Patterson replied shaking his head.  
  
"This what you're looking for?" Amy said holding the  
  
snake up. The six guys all backed up.  
  
"It's a species of non-poisonous snake," Amy said  
  
calmly and put it in the cage. She then headed back to her seat  
  
and sat down.  
  
"Well..we've just done men across the globe a  
  
wonderful disservice..." Rick muttered. They all sighed and  
  
took the snake back to the biology room.  
  
Ten minutes later the guys were all sitting in their seats  
  
and other students were walking in.  
  
"No, I didn't sleep well," Serena was saying to Mina as  
  
they walked in the door.  
  
"No one to blame but yourself for that one...staying up  
  
till one eating donuts," Mina said.  
  
"I like donuts."  
  
Raye walked in the door a minute later slowly and half  
  
awake.   
  
"Raye? You all right?" Rick asked.  
  
"Didn't sleep well," She said.  
  
"Serena had the same problem," Mina said.  
  
"Good for her," Raye said and sat down.  
  
"What was all this I hear about a snake escaping?" Lita  
  
asked walking in.  
  
"Don't ask," the six males involved in the affair said in  
  
unison.   
  
"I think I won't," Lita said.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Where's Miss H, she's late?" Serena asked.  
  
"Might have been traffic," Lita said.  
  
"No, no, you know what happens when Miss Haruna's  
  
late," Serena said. The scouts all tense expecting combat.  
  
"Stupid traffic," Miss Haruna muttered slamming her  
  
car door. She turned away and headed for the school door  
  
quickly.  
  
"I don't like it," Patterson said.  
  
"Like what's going to happen," Mike said.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Miss Haruna said walking in.   
  
"Detention," Serena said and began laughing. The  
  
whole class joined in.  
  
"Ehh...if they hadn't banned paddling in schools,"  
  
Haruna muttered.  
  
"See..no problem," Mike said and glanced out the  
  
window to where he saw Kaolinite hovering there with her  
  
crystal.  
  
"Uh...that's not good," Mike said and looked.  
  
"See..I'm always right!" Patterson muttered and  
  
ducked as the window was blown apart and Miss Haruna hit  
  
with a blast of energy and begun to transform into yet another  
  
monster. This time she didn't change too much. She retained  
  
her form and the expected modifications to her face didn't  
  
particularly take place or were unnoticed by the students who  
  
were used to her having some scary looking expressions. Her  
  
wavy brown hair, already incredibly bountiful, grew in mass to  
  
double it's side and turned jet black. Her eyes turned red and  
  
glowed, in a cliche, but nevertheless still intimidating way. Her  
  
outfit not unexpectedly, became far skimpier also becoming jet  
  
black. Her skin was a darkened shade of maroon. She  
  
grinned at them revealing that she had no teeth.  
  
"Not again," Serena muttered.  
  
"Hah....you're in trouble now," Kaolinite said and  
  
floated away.   
  
"Time for a new lesson," The Haruna monster said.  
  
"What a dumb cliche," Rick said.  
  
"All negamonster are like that..just learn to live with it,"  
  
Mina muttered.  
  
"Now..here's the deal..you're all going to sit there..or  
  
I'm going to blast you..." Haruna said.  
  
"What kind of value of a warrior will she have if she  
  
just stands there watching us?" Lita wondered.  
  
"All right I want to show you something..." Haruna  
  
said. Everyone stand up and walk to the back of the room.  
  
"Any ideas?" Serena whispered to the group.  
  
"Hmm...ever notice how beautiful that drainpipe is.."  
  
Patterson said his eyes narrowing.  
  
"What? You really are insane," Raye snapped.  
  
"No Raye..the drainpipe, even I understood what he  
  
meant!" Serena said.  
  
"Oh..I got it," Raye said and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Watch this! Haruna said and threw a desk out the  
  
window, followed by another, then a third.  
  
"What great power," Mike muttered.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here..now that we  
  
know where to go?" Mina whispered.  
  
Smoke began to fill the room from an unknown source.  
  
"What?" Haruna shouted.  
  
"Everyone out!" Steve shouted. Most of the people  
  
ran for the door. The scouts headed another way.  
  
"WHAT!" Haruna shouted as the room was empty.   
  
She dashed to the door and looked out to see the students  
  
running down the hall. For the first time she used her energy  
  
drain and blasted them.  
  
Meanwhile on the drainpipe outside the school.  
  
"If any of you are looking up my dress..." Raye said.  
  
The ten were all hanging onto the pipe.  
  
"Okay, it's all clear," Lita said from the top.  
  
"Now we just slide gracefully..." Mike began. Serena  
  
slipped and fell backwards, she grabbed onto Lita and pulled  
  
her down as she fell onto Amy who fell onto Mina, who fell  
  
onto Raye who fell onto Rick who fell onto Mike who fell onto  
  
Steve who fell onto Greg who fell onto the ground since  
  
Patterson had already dropped off the pipe. The nine all fell  
  
into a pile and let out a moan.  
  
"I think that worked," Serena muttered. Meanwhile a  
  
window exploded on the top floor.  
  
"We have to get out of here so we can transform,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..everyone's looking at us," Lita said. Haruna  
  
leapt out the window and dropped to the ground in front of  
  
them.  
  
"There you are," she screeched.   
  
"Now..since you so rudely skipped class, I'm going to  
  
do to you what I did to those desks," She said.  
  
"Oh..are you..." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah...we've got something for you first," Steve said.  
  
"Which is?" Haruna said.  
  
"Check this out," Mike said and he started dancing, not  
  
good dancing but weird stuff.  
  
"What..the..." Haruna said. "This is incredibly odd."  
  
"Heave ho!" came a cry. A desk came flying at her,  
  
smashing right into her face. Steve, Rick, Greg, and Patterson  
  
all quickly picked up another one.  
  
"Oh..so you think that'll save you..." she said and  
  
charged at them. The girls ran away as fast as they could. The  
  
guys all split in opposite directions. By this time the school  
  
was in a general chaos with students running everywhere.   
  
"Geez...how are we supposed to transform with these  
  
people all around?" Mike muttered.  
  
Smoke filled the air again.  
  
Haruna looked around. When the smoke cleared  
  
Mike, Rick, Greg, and Steve were still there and she was  
  
staring right at them.  
  
"Ooops," they all said.  
  
"Hold it right there!" came five female voices.  
  
Haruna whirled around. There stood the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Real opponents," Haruna said.  
  
"Time to go," Mike said and the four guys hurried off.  
  
  
  
"Mars celestial fireball surround!" Mars shouted and  
  
launched her attack.  
  
Haruna jumped out of the way.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" Venus said and  
  
knocked Haruna out of the sky and into the side of she school.   
  
"This isn't that hard," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Haruna landed and launched a seemingly endless  
  
supply of energy bolts at them.  
  
The girls quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Then again," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Haruna jumped into the air as well.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said. Haruna was  
  
headed right for her, Sailor Moon swung the sword up, Haruna  
  
tried to hit her. The two blows missed and both of them  
  
crashed into each other falling to the Earth. The other scouts  
  
landed. Haruna tried to hit Sailor Moon with a blast of energy,  
  
but she scurried away.  
  
"Have no fear, we are here!" came a male voice. Every  
  
participant in the battle looked to see the four guys standing  
  
there.  
  
"Neptune, you are no longer handling the entrances..."  
  
Uranus muttered.  
  
"Hmm...same to you buddy," Neptune said. "As I was  
  
saying....from Neptune.. I am the..."  
  
Haruna fired a barrage at them.  
  
"Yikes," Neptune said and the four all ducked.  
  
A wave of energy hit them and knocked them through  
  
the windows of the school.  
  
"Not big on speeches is she?" Neptune muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" the other three said.  
  
"Well...they've made their impact on the battle," Mars  
  
said snidely.  
  
Kaolinite appeared in the air and hovered above the  
  
group.  
  
"Hmm...looks like this creature has survived this  
  
long....if she could defeat the Sailor Scouts, we would be home  
  
free," she said.  
  
"Come on..you think you got what it takes?" Haruna  
  
said facing down the scouts.  
  
"If we attack now, she'll be able to block it or avoid it,"  
  
Mercury said. "We have to distract her to get a clean shot."  
  
"Let me try,"Jupiter said and ran forward. The Haruna  
  
creature readied herself. Jupiter barreled into her, but Haruna  
  
caught her and picked her up.  
  
"Uh oh," Jupiter said.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" Venus shouted.   
  
Haruna stepped aside still holding Jupiter.  
  
"That didn't work," Venus muttered.  
  
"Scatter, while she can't use that attack of hers," Mars  
  
said. The scouts spread out. Haruna threw Jupiter through a  
  
second story window.  
  
"Mars celestial Fireball surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain encircle!"  
  
The two attacks swung at Haruna from different sides,  
  
Haruna jumped out of the way again.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted and hit  
  
Haruna knocking her into the school building. The school had  
  
been relatively cleared of students.   
  
"Where'd she go?" Sailor Moon asked as they walked  
  
in.  
  
Miss Haruna popped out of a doorway and launched a  
  
barrage knocking the four into the wall stunning them. She was  
  
immediately hit by four sword blasts to the back. Haruna  
  
whirled around to face the four guys.  
  
"Like a snapping turtle glued to your arm, you can't get  
  
rid of us," Neptune said.  
  
"What?" the other three said. Haruna blasted them  
  
down the hallway. She turned to face the scouts and was met  
  
with a kick to the head courtesy of Mars. Sailor Moon  
  
followed it up with her own brand of kick.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted and shot  
  
Haruna down the hall with the attack as mist began to form.  
  
"Uh oh," Pluto muttered as Haruna, and the attack  
  
came flying at them knocking all five of them through the wall.   
  
Haruna rose.  
  
"Yikes," The four guys said and each scurried away.   
  
"Run cowards," Haruna said and emerged back into  
  
the mist.   
  
"Mars celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Haruna couldn't see the attacks so she moved to one  
  
side.  
  
"Hah!"   
  
"Get back in there!" came Jupiter's voice as she  
  
pushed Haruna back to where she was and immediately hit with  
  
the attacks.  
  
Haruna screamed. The mist cleared and she had  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Now where is she?" Venus muttered.   
  
"Probably on the second floor," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Mercury asked.  
  
Sailor Moon pointed at a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Good deduction," Mercury said.  
  
"You guys stay here," Mars snapped at the four males.   
  
"You're more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"Uh...a few minor..." Neptune began.  
  
"Shut up!" everyone but Mercury said.   
  
"We should split up so we can come at Haruna from  
  
different sides," Mercury said.  
  
"Good plan, and now...I'll plan some more.." Sailor  
  
Moon said using Mercury's aura.  
  
"Hmm..smart..anyway...disregarding such factors as  
  
windspeed, friction on the floor, the possibility that the creature  
  
does not exist except in our minds or as some hallucination  
  
induced by some stimuli we did not know we encountered...."  
  
Sailor Moon began.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" the other four asked.  
  
"Uh...sorry..never used Mercury's aura before..lot of  
  
information in there," Sailor Moon said. Mercury blushed.  
  
"Anyway... Venus, Mars, take the east stairs.  
  
Mercury, Jupiter, take the west stairs," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What about you?" Mars asked.  
  
"I'll just go up the hole," Sailor Moon said as  
  
Mercury's aura faded. "Wait a minute? Why would I want to  
  
do that?"   
  
"Because you're the most powerful, it only makes  
  
sense," Mercury replied.  
  
"Thank you for being so smart," Sailor Moon muttered.   
  
The scouts headed off and Sailor Moon jumped through the  
  
hole.  
  
"We'll just sit down here then..." Pluto muttered.  
  
"Real promising start," Uranus said.  
  
"Say...where's Maverick?" Saturn asked.  
  
Kaolinite hovered above the school.  
  
"I can't see a thing," She said in disgust.   
  
She didn't see Maverick standing behind the small  
  
generator on the roof of the school watching her intently.  
  
Try anything...and you'll have to deal with me. He  
  
thought.  
  
The scouts arrived at either end of the hallway...Sailor  
  
Moon jumped through the hole.  
  
"Nothing..good," Sailor Moon said. Haruna smashed  
  
through the door behind her and pushed both of them through  
  
the window.  
  
"Ahh..." Sailor Moon said as she hit the ground.   
  
Haruna grabbed at her. Sailor Moon kicked her and ran  
  
forward. Haruna energized an attack.  
  
"We're doing so much damage to the school," Mercury  
  
said.   
  
"Too bad," Jupiter and bringing her full power together  
  
jumped through the window and landed on top of Haruna. She  
  
began punching.  
  
"You again!" Haruna said and flung Jupiter right into a  
  
wall. Jupiter sank to the ground.  
  
Three forms of energy flew at Haruna who dodged out  
  
of the way.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Sailor Moon shouted and  
  
with her moon sword drawn, leapt and swung down hard, the  
  
cut hit Haruna in the right leg. The creature landed and fell as  
  
her knee buckled. Sailor Moon brought on Jupiter's aura.   
  
She picked Haruna off the ground and flung her several feet,  
  
pulling out her scepter.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" She shouted and  
  
destroyed the negaforce inside of her teacher. The other three  
  
scouts soon arrived by Sailor Moon's side.  
  
"Dang it, defeated again!" Kaolinite shouted. "I almost  
  
want to destroy them personally."  
  
She was hit with some sort of pellet. Smoke  
  
surrounded her.  
  
"WHAT?" She said and coughed.  
  
A multicolored blast hit her in the head and knocked  
  
her to the ground right in front of the Sailor Scouts who looked  
  
on in surprise.  
  
"What? Who did that?" she said looking up, but seeing  
  
nothing.  
  
"Hmm....fine...I will retreat for now," she said and  
  
vanished.  
  
Mercury quickly glanced upward and saw Maverick  
  
standing on the roof.  
  
So that's what he was doing. She thought.   
  
"Ehh...every time we get attacked at school I get hurt,"  
  
Jupiter muttered limping slightly.  
  
"You okay Jupiter?" Mars asked.  
  
"I'll be fine..in a few...days.." Jupiter replied.  
  
At the restaurant that afternoon  
  
"Why do they have to attack the school every few  
  
weeks?" Serena moaned.  
  
"It's not every few weeks," Amy said.  
  
"It sure seems like it," Serena said. "Can't they come  
  
up with some sort of original plan for once."  
  
"They're just not that smart," Raye said.  
  
"Your leg felling better?" Mina asked Lita who was  
  
gingerly sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm doing all right," Lita said. "It hurt more before, but  
  
now it's fine, more or less. I can stand a little pain."  
  
Amy's attention was drawn away from her friends  
  
briefly as she observed the disguised form of Terao Ajibana  
  
walk in and sit down at his usual table.   
  
"Whatcha looking at Amy?" Serena asked noticing her  
  
friend's distraction.  
  
"Nothing really," Amy said turning back. Her four  
  
friends gave her a curious look.  
  
"I just space out sometimes," Amy said "Don't we all?"  
  
"For Serena it's more like she doesn't space out  
  
sometimes," Raye said.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out. Raye returned the gesture.  
  
The other three sighed.   
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie Tillman clad in a skirt strode out  
  
from the kitchen and glided towards Ajibana's table doing her  
  
best to conceal her nervousness.  
  
"Hello there," She said. "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine," Ajibana said shyly.  
  
"Good, what can I get ya," Lizzie said taking up a fairly  
  
provocative pose.  
  
"Uh...." Ajibana stammered, taken aback by Lizzie's  
  
relatively skimpy clothes given it was fall and relatively cold.   
  
Her flirting posture didn't help either.  
  
My god...why did he have to be attracted to me. Lizzie  
  
thought to herself. Why me? Of all people!  
  
"I'll just have a shakemilk....milkshake," Ajibana said.  
  
"What kind silly?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh..uh....milk......vanilla....vanilla," Ajibana said.  
  
"Coming right up," Lizzie said and sauntered off.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. She thought.  
  
And outside the restaurant.  
  
"That's kinda odd isn't it?" Mike said.   
  
"What?" Rick and Steve asked in unison stopping next  
  
to him.  
  
"It looks like Lizzie was flirting with that guy," Mike  
  
said.   
  
"Jealous?" The other two asked.  
  
"Absolutely, I wouldn't mind getting flirted with by  
  
waitresses, but that's not the issue now," Mike said.  
  
Rick and Steve glanced at each other.  
  
"You really aren't supposed to say yes," Steve said.  
  
Mike just grinned and walked inside the restaurant,  
  
Steve and Rick followed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Raye, Mina, and Lita shouted in unison.  
  
The three guys walked over and joined the girls at the  
  
table.  
  
"So anyone else notice that Lizzie has lost it?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
Amy tensed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"Watch," Mike said.  
  
This isn't good. Amy thought. With friends as curious  
  
and meddlesome as mine noticing this, the whole academic  
  
council could be discovered. I don't know what to do though.  
  
The group watched as Lizzie, as seductively as possible  
  
delivered her milkshake to Ajibana and sauntered off to her  
  
next customer.  
  
"That is fairly odd," Lita said.  
  
"I thought Lizzie had better taste," Mina said.  
  
The other girls, excepting Amy, nodded.  
  
"Maybe she wants something from the guy," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"I would hope it's not love," Lita said.  
  
They watched as Lizzie delivered several more entrees  
  
to various customers, then sauntered back towards Ajibana's  
  
table.  
  
"No! I will not stand for it!" Serena said vaulting on the  
  
table.   
  
"Neither will I, the goddess of love cannot allow it!"  
  
Mina said vaulting onto the table next to her.  
  
"Guys...you're making a scene," Amy said.  
  
"And we shall continue to!" Serena and Mina shouted  
  
in unison vaulting off the table.  
  
"No! Don't!" Amy shouted.  
  
"But we must!" Serena and Mina said running across  
  
the restaurant.  
  
"Amy..what's your interest in all this?" Mike asked.  
  
"I..just...well..look at them...they're embarrassing  
  
themselves," Amy said.  
  
"They do at every good opportunity," Lita said. "Why  
  
should this time be different?"  
  
"I..don't know..." Amy said. "I'm not feeling well."  
  
  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mina and Serena shouted  
  
skidding to a stop beside Lizzie.   
  
"Uh...what?" Lizzie said.  
  
"You must cease your flirting with this shady  
  
individual," Serena said.  
  
"By order of the goddess of love!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Uh..what?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes...he's not your type," Serena said.  
  
"Definitely not," Mina said.  
  
"But...." Lizzie said.  
  
"You girls should leave us alone," Ajibana said.  
  
"Oh no mister Shady pants," Serena said.  
  
"Mister Shady Pants?" The entire restaurant repeated  
  
in surprise as their attention was drawn to the altercation.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"You've sat in that seat for weeks, if not months,  
  
wearing your sunglasses and shady hat actually the hat isn't that  
  
shady on its own but with the sunglasses...never mind  
  
that...anyway my point here is that you are undeserving of this  
  
girl's affections!" Serena said.  
  
"At least without showing off your eyes and hair!" Mina  
  
shouted.  
  
They're going to ruin everything. Amy thought tensing  
  
further.   
  
"How dare you challenge me!" Ajibana said rising. "I  
  
will not take such an insult!"  
  
"You'll take it and like it!" Mina and Serena shouted  
  
lunging at him.  
  
"GUYS! You really....shouldn't..." Lizzie stammered  
  
as Mina and Serena pulled Ajibana's glasses and hat off.  
  
"You fools how dare you!" Ajibana said pulling away  
  
from them.  
  
"Terao Ajibana! President of Brighton Academy's  
  
Student Council! In Disguise!" Mike, Steve, and Rick shouted  
  
in surprise leaping atop a table and pointing.  
  
Raye and Lita looked at each other unsure of what they  
  
were watching.  
  
Amy let out a sigh of disbelief.  
  
"I will not stand for this!" Ajibana shouted. "I will ruin  
  
your lives whoever you are!"   
  
Serena and Mina were kinda surprised that this finely  
  
groomed high school student had seemed like a scrub a minute  
  
ago and was now threatening them.   
  
"Uh...sorry..." the two said.  
  
"I cannot forgive such an attack!" Ajibana said.  
  
A tulip through the air and slammed into Ajibana's  
  
forehead tipping him off balance in his surprise, he recovered  
  
quickly.   
  
"Who dares!" he shouted.   
  
"I do," came a voice. Everyone noticed for the first  
  
time that Kano was leaning against a garbage can sipping on a  
  
soda. On top of the garbage can sat a vase filled with tulips,  
  
the obvious source of the previous projectile.  
  
"Kano...Fujimori..." Ajibana said angrily.  
  
"Indeed." Kano said.   
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
"What....is..happening...." Raye and Lita muttered to  
  
each other in a small degree of shock.  
  
"I am not going to fight you in as annoying a place as  
  
this restaurant. I will have my revenge!" Ajibana shouted and  
  
ran out, hurrying down the street.   
  
"Another battle won by Kano Fujimori!" Kano shouted  
  
happily and also ran from the restaurant.  
  
The various male and female scouts all looked at each  
  
other not sure exactly what had happened.  
  
"I need to lie down..." Lizzie said.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Amy and Lizzie stood in front of  
  
President Serizawa, he watched the scene in the restaurant  
  
unfold on a television screen.  
  
"You had someone taping this?" Lizzie asked  
  
nervously.  
  
"Yes..but I can understand you not foreseeing the  
  
interference of these remedials," Serizawa said watching Mina  
  
and Serena skidding up.  
  
"Please don't refer to my friends that way," Amy said.  
  
Serizawa glanced at her.  
  
"Call them what you like, the fact is that they ruined our  
  
original plan," he said. "And it was further complicated by the  
  
appearance of this Kano person, who the heck is he?"  
  
"According to the latest records check, he and Ajibana  
  
have an interesting past," Chiyo Imagawa said walking up.   
  
"How interesting?" Serizawa said.   
  
"Apparently Kano stole a girl from Ajibana a few years  
  
ago, and they've been feuding ever since, though in retrospect,  
  
Kano's actions were justified," Imagawa said. "Besides, she  
  
wasn't worth Ajibana's time anyway."  
  
"I always get the strong suspicion that you think you  
  
are," Serizawa said.  
  
"Uh...I..." Imagawa stammered.  
  
"Never mind that, despite this setback I think we can  
  
still try the plan out, after all, Lizzie you were doing fine."  
  
"You mean I have to seduce him again!" Lizzie said  
  
worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes," Serizawa said.  
  
Lizzie sighed.   
  
"It might be good that you won't be at the restaurant  
  
anyway, my friends are very curious," Amy said.  
  
"Excellent choice of meddlers there," Imagawa said.  
  
"They can be meddlesome sometimes, but I wouldn't  
  
ever give them up," Amy said. "Still, the less they know about  
  
any of this the better."  
  
"I already expect Mina and Serena to be waiting to  
  
cure me of my judgement problem," Lizzie said.  
  
"In this case their good Samaritan nature is a detriment.   
  
We'll just have to be careful to avoid their interference in the  
  
future," Serizawa said.  
  
The girls all nodded. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65  
  
"Kaol.......inite!" Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes Professor," Kaolinite said trying to ignore him.  
  
"Given our number of successes, which we can count  
  
on no hands, I've thought to try a different tactic?"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Pure random chance!"  
  
"Professor, are you sure? I mean, shouldn't your  
  
computer give you a better idea of..."  
  
"I feel that my method may be just fine," Tomoe said.  
  
"Professor, your computer crashed again didn't it?"  
  
"Um..well..of course it did. You wouldn't believe the  
  
operating system on this thing. I mean anyone could design a  
  
better one...remind me to punish whoever made it once we  
  
took over the world."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Anyway...the next target will be....give me a  
  
newspaper," Tomoe said and leafed through it. "Here...."  
  
"The sale at the meat market?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"No, this air show!" Tomoe said and burst out laughing.  
  
"Professor...pardon me for asking, but isn't attacking  
  
everyone at entire air show a little presumptuous?"  
  
"No! No! I want you to find a pilot!"  
  
"Oh..very well..." Kaolinite said.   
  
"Say..Professor? Won't an air show like this be sure  
  
to attract the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" the professor asked picking up  
  
a lemon and sticking it in a microwave.  
  
"Because they're always where we don't want them to  
  
be, and at such a public event they're bound to be there."  
  
"Oh come now. Girls don't care about airplanes?"  
  
Tomoe asked.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..maximum speed mach two...a truly spectacular  
  
feat of aerodynamics," Amy said looking at the fighter jet sitting  
  
in front of her.  
  
"Bet this could kick some serious butt," Lita said.  
  
"Looks graceful too," Mina said.  
  
"If we had that thing we wouldn't need to transform,"  
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"Always looking for a way to make you do less work  
  
ehh Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"You know me," Serena said.  
  
"At first when Darien said we should come here I  
  
wasn't exactly interested, but hey this is nice and  
  
all..besides...flying must have it's own special value," Mina said.  
  
"Never mind the firepower here," Lita said.  
  
"And the advancements in aerospace physics," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..there you girls are," Darien said. "You like it  
  
here?"  
  
"Did you enjoy your trip to the bathroom?" Serena  
  
asked dreamily.  
  
The other three girls' eyes dilated in surprise.  
  
"Uh..yes..it was...um...great," Darien said. "Say, why  
  
didn't Raye want to come?"  
  
"Something's bothering her we think, she won't tell us,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"We thought we'd give her time to work it out," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Believe me, we've tried to talk to her," Serena said.  
  
"Isn't that the guys over there?" Amy asked pointing at  
  
what proved to be the four guardian scouts, of course in human  
  
form. The four were all standing around another jet fighter.  
  
"Look at this sucker...bet..the Self Defense Forces  
  
would love to have more of these," Steve said.  
  
"That is if they were allowed to have more..," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah...well..you wouldn't catch me in one of these  
  
anytime. Look at how cramped it is in the cockpit," Mike said.  
  
"When you're in the middle of battle, I really don't  
  
think you care," Steve said. "What do you want a recliner?"  
  
"Might be nice," Mike said.  
  
"Think about the damage we could do with one of  
  
these," Mike said.  
  
"Speaking of damage, hey, Steve, while you're here  
  
maybe someone can tell you why you can't manage to get a  
  
rocket into the air," Rick aid.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Steve said taking it all in stride.  
  
"Hey..Greg...you aren't saying much," Mike said.  
  
"I think it's best to let you guys do the talking," Greg  
  
replied. "You three have such good chemistry."  
  
"Oh..yes..yes...we do," Mike said slowly.  
  
"Right...you wouldn't believe how much chemistry we  
  
got," Steve said.  
  
"Greg, they have no idea what you mean," Rick said.  
  
"I'm well aware of that," Greg said with a slight grin.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lita said cheerfully.   
  
The four turned to see the four girls and Darien standing  
  
there.  
  
"Oh..hey..." Steve said.  
  
"We weren't doing nothing," Mike said.  
  
"Double negative, you should really study your  
  
grammar," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, then you'll talk good," Mina said.  
  
"You are joking aren't you?" Lita asked.  
  
"That time, yes," Mina said.   
  
"When it's you I can almost believe that it wasn't," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"You know what they say Lita, better to say the right  
  
thing the wrong way, then the wrong thing the right way."  
  
"When did someone say that?" Lita said.  
  
"Don't know, I might have remembered it wrong,"  
  
Mina said in a moment of absent mindedness.  
  
"Ehh..." Lita said.  
  
"So what brings you to the air show?" Greg asked  
  
Amy.  
  
"Darien suggested it and we came," Amy said. "You?"  
  
"I just went with them," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..." Amy said.  
  
"So..where's Raye?" Rick asked Mina.  
  
"She wanted to stay home.." Mina said.  
  
"Oh..wonder why," Rick said growing concerned.  
  
"It's probably nothing. Raye has a solitary side to her."  
  
"Don't we all?" Rick said.  
  
"Mike, come with me," Mina said grinning and dragged  
  
him away. The other all watched the two depart with nervous  
  
grins on their faces.  
  
"Those two are just silly," Lita said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Steve, I never used to drag you around like that when  
  
were together did I?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, of course if you had tried there would have been  
  
quite an wrestling match," Steve said.  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
"True, come on let's go check out the stuff we'd just  
  
bore everyone else with," Lita said.  
  
Steve knew that most of the weaponry fell into that  
  
category so they headed off.  
  
"I don't know why they ever broke up," Darien said.  
  
"They kinda have a strange view of relationships,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"That's putting it nicely," Rick said.  
  
"Darien..take me somewhere special..." Serena said.  
  
"Here?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I meant somewhere special in the context of the  
  
air show."  
  
"Context?"  
  
"Sure...context."  
  
"Okay," Darien said and lead her off.  
  
"Hey..Rick....I guess you're.." Greg said.  
  
"Alone..sure...don't worry, I'll keep myself busy," Rick  
  
said and walked off.  
  
"Hmm...he must be worried about Raye," Amy said as  
  
she watched him go.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Greg asked.  
  
"None of us know," Amy said.  
  
"Oh...I thought you girls were really close."  
  
"We're practically sisters, you know that."  
  
"And she hasn't told you?"  
  
"Raye keeps her problems to herself. She doesn't  
  
want us to see anything that might convince us that she's weak.   
  
That's her way," Amy said.  
  
"I'd gathered that she's kinda like that...but...still.."  
  
Greg said. "I'm no expert on friendship..well...but...I thought  
  
that was what being a friend was all about, for her to be able to  
  
bring problems to you."  
  
"Yes, but Raye's still Raye," Amy said.  
  
"Darien, we haven't seen a lot of each other lately,"  
  
Serena said hugging her boyfriend's arm tightly.  
  
"Serena, we have school work," Darien said.  
  
"Oh..that..." Serena said. "You know what they say  
  
about school work."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you close your eyes...it isn't really there," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"That's what they say?" Darien asked.  
  
"It's something I came up with," Serena said.  
  
"That's good Serena....aw...geez...I gotta get to the  
  
bathroom again."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Must be something I ate..you enjoy yourself..I'll catch  
  
up with you later," Darien said.  
  
"Uh right..." Serena said.   
  
That's just great.  
  
  
  
Hmm...I wonder what's bugging Raye..could she be  
  
going through the same thing I am...worrying about dreams and  
  
stuff....I wish I knew...but I don't want her to think I'm poking  
  
into her business either...I don't know what to do. Rick  
  
thought as he walked along. All this stress, I guess I wouldn't  
  
put up with it if I wasn't so madly in love with her, but then  
  
again I am.   
  
  
  
"Wow..you're a pilot?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure, Captain Kiyomi Chikanatsu's the name" The  
  
blonde woman replied leaning against the side of a fighter jet.  
  
"I hadn't thought they let women fly these things,"  
  
Steve said. Lita glanced at him.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't think they could..I was just  
  
wondering," Steve said.  
  
"I'm the first," Captain Chikanatsu replied.   
  
"Oh...that's great, we females can kick as much butt as  
  
men," Lita said.  
  
"Sometimes even more," Chikanatsu said and smiled.  
  
"Yes, very true," Lita said glancing at Steve.  
  
"Ehh..yeah..sure it is," Steve said.  
  
  
  
"So Mike..have you dreamt you were flying?" Mina  
  
asked as the two of them leaned against a rail beside a large  
  
airliner parked at one end of the air show.  
  
"Uh..sure I've dreamt I was flying, but I was always  
  
naked, and there were always girls staring at me," Mike  
  
replied.  
  
Mina frowned.  
  
"But that wasn't the worst of it..." Mike said.  
  
"What was?" Mina asked.   
  
"I would wake up," Mike said stoically.  
  
Mina collapsed and stood up quickly.  
  
"Nice of you to tell me that," She muttered.  
  
"Mike, do you wake up every morning and read a  
  
book about how to be annoying."   
  
"Of course not," Mike said.  
  
"Oh," Mina said.   
  
"It's a book on tape."   
  
Mina did a double take.  
  
  
  
"This weapon is so advanced, it could hit a mailbox on  
  
any corner in Tokyo, and not even scratch the building it sat in  
  
front of it," Lieutenant Koyama said standing beside a missile.   
  
Amy and Greg stood amongst many of the curious spectators.  
  
"How is that possible?" Someone asked.  
  
"Using very top secret advanced computer programs,"  
  
Koyama replied.  
  
"Is this the same missile that was aimed at a ship out in  
  
the harbor and managed to hit the old abandoned lighthouse?"  
  
someone else asked.  
  
"No, that was the navy's," Koyama replied quickly.  
  
"We have a Navy?" Someone asked.  
  
"Ehh..." Lieutenant Koyama said and sighed.  
  
"Steve could probably use that system for his rockets,"  
  
Amy observed.  
  
"Yeah..but it would probably be a waste of money, his  
  
rockets only get up into the air twenty four point three percent  
  
of the time," Greg said.  
  
"You've done an analysis?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, though there were several conditions of error,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Oh..." Amy said and stared at him.  
  
"What.." Greg said nervously.  
  
"Oh..sorry..it's just...I loved the way you said  
  
conditions of error," Amy said.  
  
"Oh..." Greg said.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"It's about time for the actual air show to begin,"  
  
Serena said. "You all right Darien?"  
  
"Uh...now that you mention it? No," Darien said and  
  
hurried back to the bathroom.  
  
"Ehh..." Serena said and wandered over to a podium  
  
where a microphone was set up. Several VIP's sat behind it  
  
and a crowd gathered. Serena found her friends standing  
  
around her.  
  
"Where's Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
"Still in the bathroom," Serena muttered.  
  
"Oh..I hope it's not trichinosis," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah...we wouldn't want to catch that bug," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Actually it's not contagious it's a..." Amy began.  
  
"Welcome Everyone!" came General Nagumo's voice  
  
interrupting Amy. The Head of the SDF was standing behind  
  
the podium. The Prime Minister, Sylia Coral, sat to his left,  
  
along with several other military officers including Generals  
  
Akita, Mitsui, and retired Colonel Patterson and to the group's  
  
surprise D.V.  
  
"What's he doing up there?" Mike wondered.  
  
"I'm glad you're attending this air show, and we'd also  
  
like to mention that this is in part in honor of the valiant defense  
  
of this city by its citizens during the battle with those flower  
  
creatures. That is why I have many of the heroes of that battle  
  
up here with me today!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Let's begin," he said.  
  
They all heard a whistling.   
  
"What's that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hit the deck!" General Akita shouted. A missile flew  
  
at the podium. The military officers all surrounded the Prime  
  
Minister, while everyone else scattered. The missile hit the  
  
podium and bathed most of the people near it with energy.   
  
They collapsed.  
  
"That wasn't a normal missile!" Amy realized. The  
  
scouts looked up to see a winged creature flying above them.   
  
"That looks vaguely like Captain Chikanatsu!" Lita  
  
said.   
  
"Only now she's one of those creatures..." Steve said.  
  
"She looks like she's merged with a jet or something,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"We've got to fight it," Serena said and the group  
  
hurried off to transform.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
And the scouts finished their transformation.  
  
"Now what?" Jupiter said as the pilot unleashed a  
  
missile attack that drained more energy.  
  
"We'll she's flying low...we can knock her out of the  
  
sky," Pluto said drawing his sword. The other three did the  
  
same. They let loose an attack which flew at the pilot, but she  
  
weaved out of the way and came around right at them.  
  
"Uh oh...." Neptune said.  
  
The group started running as a missile flew at them.   
  
"Jump!" Mercury shouted. The group leapt up as the  
  
attack hit the ground and barely avoided the energy surge.   
  
"No more of your plans," Jupiter said.  
  
"We'd have to fly to stop her," Venus said.  
  
"Let's steal a plane then," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Ahem..anyone here a pilot?" Jupiter replied.  
  
They heard rotor blades and appearing above them  
  
was a helicopter.  
  
"Hey...where'd that come from..." Neptune said.  
  
"Hey Sailor Scouts....need a lift," came William  
  
Patterson's voice from inside it.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Jupiter said.  
  
"Hop on, she's coming back," Patterson said hurriedly.  
  
"You guys stay here," Jupiter said to the four guys.  
  
"Why?" Uranus said.  
  
"We may need you to back us up..." Jupiter said as the  
  
helicopter and four Sailor Scouts lifted off the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Pluto said.  
  
"You know guys...I think they're ditching us," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
They heard a missile shrieking towards them.  
  
"Time to go," Uranus said and the four jumped out of  
  
the way of the missile attack. The pilot frowned and whirled  
  
around to attack again. The monster this time was a strange  
  
amalgamation of human and machine parts. She definitely had  
  
the face and form of Chikanatsu including long strands of  
  
blonde hair trailing behind her, but her feminine form had  
  
melded into grey skin mixed with metal wings and jet engines  
  
where her feet should have been. If she hadn't been so lethal,  
  
her appearance would have been regarded as quite absurd.   
  
  
  
On the helicopter, Colonel Patterson and the Sailor  
  
Scouts stared out an open door at Chikanatsu speeding through  
  
the sky.   
  
"That attack took out most of the military  
  
leadership..guess I'm running the SDF right now," Patterson  
  
said with a slight grin.   
  
"Aren't you retired?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"For the moment, but I'm the closest thing to a military  
  
leader right now," Patterson said.  
  
"She doesn't seem have noticed us yet..." Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah she's concentrating on the guys," Venus said.  
  
"At least they're being a good distraction this time,"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"But how do we stop that thing..it can fly high and it  
  
can avoid any of our attacks," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Plus..we believe she has actually merged with the  
  
airplane. which means she has all sorts of radar and tracking  
  
devices in there...I'm only guessing, but she may be able to see  
  
your attacks coming from anywhere," Patterson said.  
  
"Never mind the fact that if we attacked her and  
  
brought her back to normal, she'd fall to her death," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"Hmm...not if someone caught her on the way down,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Like who?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Well, maybe the guys could do it..." Mercury said.  
  
"You're entrusting our success to those jokers?" Venus  
  
said.  
  
"They are down there," Mercury said.  
  
"That's assuming we can knock her out of the sky in  
  
the first place," Jupiter said.  
  
"Uh oh..she's coming at us," Lieutenant Asahara  
  
shouted from the helicopter's cockpit as he tried to evade the  
  
much faster plane creature.  
  
"We've never attacked this high up before..I hope it  
  
doesn't do some strange things," Mercury said. "Try for  
  
accuracy Venus!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted and  
  
launched her attack. The pilot creature moved out of the way  
  
and launched a missile.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and flung  
  
her attack out smashing it into the missile and exploding it  
  
before it reached the chopper.  
  
"Good thinking Sailor Moon," Jupiter said as the tiara  
  
returned.  
  
"What if you used your bubbles Mercury to confuse  
  
it?" Venus asked.  
  
"No good....my attack would probably be blown back  
  
into us....you're attacks can cut through the wind up here..mine  
  
can't.." Mercury replied.  
  
"Oh..good thinking," Jupiter said.  
  
"She's only got two missiles left..." Patterson said. "If  
  
we get her to use them..."   
  
"Incoming," Jupiter said.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted and  
  
blew the missile apart.  
  
"One more.." Patterson said.  
  
"She's coming around to the other side!" the helicopter  
  
pilot shouted. The scouts hurried to the other side of the  
  
aircraft..  
  
"Oh..no..she's firing at the rotors! We can't shoot  
  
through them!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"But I can fling around them," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon, you're tiara would probably hit the  
  
rotors on the way back," Mercury said and pulled out her  
  
computer.   
  
"Only one thing to do then....Venus said and placed a  
  
parachute on her back...."  
  
"Venus..no.." Jupiter said.   
  
"Got to..." Venus said and jumped out the side of the  
  
helicopter.  
  
"Venus! Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted and  
  
blasted the missile apart at the last second.  
  
"I can't believe I just did this!" Venus said screaming as  
  
she pulled the rip cord and started dropping.  
  
"We only had one parachute," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Typical army planning," Jupiter said.  
  
"We have other problems right now.." Mercury said as  
  
the nega-plane flew right at them.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted. The  
  
nega-plane swerved to the side.  
  
"Evasive!" Nagumo said. The helicopter lifted up and  
  
the plane-creature flew by.  
  
"She's got every angle on us and she's fast," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"Did you say that she's merged with the plane?"  
  
Mercury asked. "Don't you have on board computers?"  
  
"Yes..but.."  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer and utilized the  
  
special power that enhances her mind as she typed quickly.  
  
"What is she doing?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Not sure myself," Jupiter said.  
  
Mercury rapidly typed commands into the computer,  
  
suddenly the nega-plane stopped and began dropping.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
and hit the powered down creature, so influenced by the  
  
merger with the computer that it was weak enough to be hit  
  
with the attack and destroyed.   
  
"Scouts come in!" Jupiter shouted into her  
  
communicator. "Wherever you are...you've got to catch that  
  
pilot before she hits the ground!"  
  
"What?" Pluto replied.  
  
"Just do it! Can you see her!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Yes!" Neptune said.  
  
"Use one of your jumps when she drops closer and get  
  
her," Jupiter said. "Venus are you there..."  
  
"I'm kinda tangled up in the parachute," Venus  
  
muttered.  
  
"Oh...." Jupiter muttered.  
  
"I don't know if they can do it or not," Sailor Moon  
  
said worriedly. "Mercury..couldn't you use your bubbles like  
  
you did when you saved the guys when we were fighting  
  
Jaedite?"  
  
"No, Sailor Moon, we're not close enough....and this  
  
helicopter can't get close enough fast enough I'm betting,"  
  
Mercury said.   
  
"It's up to them,"Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
  
"Okay..this is for all the marbles..we'll get four shots at  
  
it," Uranus said. "I'll go first."  
  
"Why you?" Neptune said.  
  
"Because I'm the man," Uranus said.   
  
"Here she comes," Pluto said. Uranus jumped  
  
reaching maximum height.  
  
"Dang it! She's too high up!" Uranus muttered and  
  
came back down missing.  
  
"Wait..five seconds...." Pluto said...."Now!" he jumped  
  
and flew right over the pilot.  
  
"Dang it!" he said.  
  
"My turn.." Neptune said.  
  
"Aim low!" Saturn said.  
  
"I got it!" Neptune said and jumped, he caught the pilot  
  
but then became off balance and fell downward face first...if he  
  
hit, he wouldn't survive.  
  
"Uh oh," Saturn said.  
  
"Come on," Maverick said running up. "Jump!"  
  
The two did and managed to catch the falling pair, but  
  
their fall was awkward and all landed in a twisted pile.  
  
"Ehh...nice landing," Neptune said.  
  
  
  
The helicopter soon landed and the three Sailor Scouts  
  
jumped out, Venus showed up soon after.  
  
"Well..I guess the army owes you again," General  
  
Nagumo said staggering up still weak from the attack.  
  
"General Nagumo, please...if you owe us..make sure  
  
you have enough parachutes in your helicopters," Jupiter said.  
  
"It's a deal," Nagumo said.  
  
"And I want a good steak!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Uh..I'll see what I can do," Nagumo said.  
  
"Dang...foiled again," Kaolinite said observing from  
  
above. "The Professor won't be pleased," she said and floated  
  
off. 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66  
  
"Raye! Help me!" Rick shouted before the fire swept  
  
through the world around him. Raye stood there..surrounded  
  
by the fire as well.   
  
"I have to help him!" she shouted and ran, but then the  
  
burning came..she woke up almost screamed, but stopped.  
  
"Rick...what is happening.." she said to herself and got  
  
up walking to the fire reading room.  
  
"Sacred fires...please..tell me what is happening," she  
  
pleaded. The fires swelled and visions came..more than she  
  
could handle.   
  
And then that scene...Rick lying there on the  
  
ground...her standing there over him.   
  
"Yes..yes...tell me more..." Raye said.  
  
Blackness...she was dropping through it..she snapped  
  
out of her trance.  
  
"Uh...nothing...nothing at all..why? What does this  
  
mean!"   
  
  
  
"Kaolinite, why is it that none of the warriors have  
  
managed to survive the battle?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"You're the one choosing them," Kaolinite said worried  
  
that the professor had said her name normally.  
  
"Yes...that is true...but these monsters that have been  
  
created. They have to be better."  
  
"Doctor..I think we are underestimating the power of  
  
those Scouts...when they are together they can overwhelm any  
  
force it seems."  
  
"So..we must keep them apart..."  
  
"That is much easier said than done."  
  
"Hmm......that is true...I wonder..well..the next warrior  
  
is chosen...I will consider this."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
The Professor than walked over to potted plant picked  
  
it up and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Hmm..that's a new one.." Kaolinite said and walked  
  
out.  
  
Despite it being mid fall, snow had fallen in Tokyo, and  
  
many of the cities residents were either trying to deal with that  
  
fact or enjoying it.  
  
"I'm telling you this will work.." Steve said.  
  
"You've put a fan on the back of a sled, it won't  
  
work," Rick said.  
  
"This is a high powered fan," Steve said.  
  
"Steve..listen to me..." Rick said. "You don't know  
  
anything about how to make mechanical things work."  
  
"That's what you think.." Steve said and stepped onto  
  
the sled.  
  
"Mike..get ready to call our lawyers," Rick said.  
  
"I'm doing my stretching exercises right now.." Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Ehh..I'll show you!" Steve said and revved up the  
  
engine. The fan slowly started up and then began to lift up.   
  
Steve's eyes widened as the sled was pulled out from under  
  
him and lifted up in the air pulled by the fan.  
  
"I didn't see that coming," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..at least it didn't explode," Mike said.  
  
There was a crash.   
  
"Mike..you know what happens when you open your  
  
mouth like that," Rick muttered as the three dived out of the  
  
way of the falling debris of the sled.  
  
"It's just so cliche too," Steve said.  
  
"You have no right to criticize," Mike said.  
  
"I just built the words first flying sled..I can do what I  
  
want," Steve said.  
  
"You also built the world's first exploding sled!" Mike  
  
replied.  
  
"Two inventions in one day...not bad," Steve said.  
  
"You're missing the point," Mike muttered.  
  
"Hey...let's see you build a better flying sled than that.."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are so many..reasons..I'd rather say."  
  
"Hah...see I may build a dysfunctional flying sled..but it  
  
least it's a flying sled."  
  
"It's pieces of flying sled.." Rick said.  
  
"And isn't that malfunctional?"Mike asked.  
  
"That isn't a word," Rick said.  
  
"Nonfunctional," Mike said.  
  
"It worked, just not well.." Steve said.  
  
"Well it's not dysfunctional!" Mike said.  
  
"Now you're just in denial," Steve said.  
  
"He got ya there," Rick said.  
  
Mike growled.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting, but Patterson's going to be  
  
mad if we're late" Greg said walking up.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be impressed when I tell him about the  
  
flying sled," Steve said.  
  
"Another strong possibility is that he'll hit you with a  
  
mallet," Mike said.  
  
Several blocks away in one of the many parks in  
  
Tokyo.  
  
Lita, Mina, and Amy sat on the bench. Both Lita and  
  
Mina were annoyed. Amy was reading.  
  
"This is boring," Lita said.  
  
"Where are the guys? Mina moaned.  
  
"They're probably training so they stop making fools of  
  
themselves during the battles," Amy said.  
  
"Oh...right..well..if you ask me they're training to hard,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..we need some time for them too," Mina said.  
  
"I guess they're just more disciplined towards being a  
  
scout then we were," Amy said.  
  
  
  
In a field outside Tokyo.  
  
"That is the last glass of lemonade, understand?"  
  
Patterson snapped. "You're not going to become warriors if  
  
you just sit on your butts like this. And it's cold enough to be  
  
winter today! There's snow on the ground! "  
  
"Okay..okay..." Mike muttered.  
  
"We're slick..we just need to get into the zone," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"It's only taken you the entire afternoon," Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"We're beginners," Steve said.  
  
"I don't think I like this job," Greg said.  
  
"So let me get this straight..you'd prefer to have the  
  
girls save your butts every battle?" Patterson said.  
  
"Sure.." Mike said.  
  
"Got no problem with that," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, if they don't mind doing it," Rick said.  
  
Patterson's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Then..I can't help you," he said and turned.  
  
"Wha...hey we were just kidding," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..yeah..we're ready," Steve said.  
  
"You the man," Rick said.  
  
"No..I have no time to babysit you guys..." Patterson  
  
said. "You know how badly you did before, and if you don't  
  
want to get any better..I don't care."  
  
He walked away in annoyance.  
  
"Fine..I'll take charge," Rick said.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later.   
  
"What the...?" Patterson muttered to the four guys  
  
standing on his doorstep. They were covered in tar.  
  
"We..uh.." Rick said.  
  
"Uh.." Steve said.  
  
"You see..." Mike said.  
  
Greg just sighed.  
  
"Get yourselves cleaned up and then come back,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Yeah..yeah..." they said.  
  
"That duck is back again," Lita muttered.  
  
"I noticed," Mina said.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Out with Darien," Mina said.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Haven't seen her."  
  
"Hmm..that probably means she doesn't want to be  
  
seen then."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Amy...tell us what to do," they both said.  
  
"Read a book," Amy said.  
  
"We've tried that before.." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..it's not all it's cracked up to be," Mina said.  
  
"You only have yourselves to blame," Amy said.  
  
"You know what..." Lita said. "I'm going to find  
  
them..I don't care where they are."  
  
"But Lita..." Mina said.  
  
"I don't care even if he is in Fortress Patterson, they're  
  
supposed to be our friends, not just his lackeys," Lita said.  
  
"You're right!" Mina said. "If our lives were a TV  
  
show they should be part of our plots not his!"  
  
"Interesting analogy," Amy said.  
  
"Come on," Lita said and she and Mina started walking  
  
off. Amy sighed and followed.  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"There it is..." Lita said looking at the Patterson house.  
  
"Well are we going to try and get in?" Mina asked.  
  
"You're not going to try and sneak in are you?" Amy  
  
said. "That could be dangerous."  
  
"We'll try and shmooze his uncle like we always do,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
  
"They're probably in the middle of an important training  
  
briefing or something," Amy said.  
  
"Now exhibit two..." Patterson said.   
  
The picture was of Mina covered in soot after blowing  
  
up Raye's stereo.  
  
"I have no shame about that. Why do you think I'm  
  
dating her!" Mike said and the four laughed.  
  
"You got any funny pictures of Lita?" Steve asked.  
  
"Um...hmm..." Patterson said thinking.  
  
"There's gotta be something stupid she's done," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Uh...well..sure...I'm just trying to think. Keep in mind  
  
I only keep the video of the events surrounding a negaverse  
  
attack," Patterson said.  
  
"All half an hour of it..." Rick said.  
  
"Ah..I know," Patterson said a bit nervously and typed  
  
in a few buttons. There was Lita complete in animal  
  
outfit...looking annoyed.  
  
"YES! That is great," Steve said laughing.  
  
"Why is she dressed in that outfit?" Mike asked.  
  
"Darien's very cheap production of snow white ran into  
  
trouble when they couldn't find any dwarf costumes..."  
  
Patterson replied. "Sad really."  
  
"Well? You've showed us embarrassing shots of all  
  
the girls except Amy," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..let's see some action that will convince us that  
  
Amy Anderson isn't completely perfect," Steve said.  
  
"Unfortunately for you gentlemen I don't have any  
  
footage like that," Patterson said.  
  
"Why?" The three said. Greg was staying out of this.  
  
"Because guys," Patterson said, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"She is perfect."  
  
The three guys glanced at each other.  
  
"HEY! D.V.! You've got more guests!" His uncle  
  
said.  
  
"Uh oh," the guys said. Patterson quickly pressed a  
  
button to eliminate the picture on the screen. Lita, Mina, and  
  
Amy walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well..this is where you jokers are," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..what's the idea of training like this at the  
  
expense of us?" Mina said.  
  
"We just want to be the best, that's all," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, we will float like butterflies and sting like bees,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I got stung by a bee once..it hurt.." Mike said.  
  
"And you Patterson..what's the idea?" Lita said.  
  
"Ahemm....." Patterson said.   
  
"Yeah..we want the guys," Mina said.  
  
"Take em," Patterson stammered.  
  
"Come on Mike.." Mina said.  
  
"Uh..coming dear," Mike muttered and walked up.  
  
"Steve, let's go see a hockey game, it's not as fun to go  
  
alone," Lita said.  
  
"Sure why not," Steve said.  
  
"I guess this meeting's broken up," Greg said. "Uh say  
  
Amy, do you want to check out that bookstore I was telling  
  
you about."  
  
"Sure," Amy said.  
  
The six left.  
  
Rick laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Well you've got Mike and Mina, who are boyfriend-  
  
girlfriend, then you got Steve and Lita, who can spend nearly  
  
infinite time together as long as they are not boyfriend and  
  
girlfriend, then you got Amy and Greg who everyone thinks  
  
should be together, but doesn't realize that they're not in love."  
  
"What makes you say that, and so randomly abruptly  
  
too?" Patterson asked.  
  
"I know what romantic love is like," Rick said almost  
  
sorrowfully. "They just like being around each other, but they  
  
don't love each other romantically, maybe as friends they love  
  
each other, but romantic nah, definitely not. Heck they act more  
  
like friends of siblings for that matter, not romantic in the least."  
  
"Friends or siblings?"  
  
"Yep. Take it from me. They're not in love, and never  
  
will be."   
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"I could be wrong," Rick said and laughed. "I'm  
  
experienced, not all knowing."  
  
Rick turned to face him. "No pictures of Amy  
  
huh...reason for that isn't there?"  
  
"There's always a reason Rick..." Patterson said.  
  
"Heh yes, but that's the thing isn't it. Some people say  
  
you've taken a liking to her. I know better."  
  
"Eh?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Do you like her sure, like her a lot, yep, help her out,  
  
yep, enjoy doing it, yep. But are you attracted to her  
  
romantically. NO WAY."  
  
"I don't play those romantic games, I've got more  
  
important things to do," Patterson said.  
  
"Very true, but even if you did, it wouldn't be with  
  
Amy. See I didn't get to be a romantic expert without seeing  
  
what works and what doesn't. People talk Patterson you  
  
know that, but you don't have to worry about that from me. I  
  
believe a guy and a girl can be friends without having any strings  
  
attached and that can induce loyalty and all that other good stuff  
  
without this stupid romantic label some chose to throw on it.  
  
Heck I think a guy can blush just from being with a girl. You  
  
sir, are protective and willing to do practically anything to make  
  
her happy, however, you sir are also not in love."  
  
"Glad you've laid it all out for me," Patterson muttered.  
  
Rick laughed.  
  
"Say....Patterson..any idea why Raye hasn't been  
  
around?" Rick asked.  
  
"No clue Rick, I've stayed out of all of the girls lives as  
  
much as possible."  
  
"Yeah, I know...but well..I mean I was worried for a  
  
little while with these dreams I've been having, but I got over  
  
it...yet she seems to be avoiding me, even with the training  
  
we're doing..err..trying to do.."  
  
"Not my concern really. Talk to her."  
  
"Textbook advice ehh?" Rick asked.  
  
"All I have to give on matters of romance."  
  
"Yeah..well..maybe I will..but Patterson, I've been  
  
thinking, maybe us guys shouldn't use the frontal approach."  
  
"Good idea, I haven't attacked anyone that way in a  
  
while.."  
  
"Right...I mean..the girls like to do the whole speech  
  
thing..but we should be strategists."  
  
"I agree..if the scouts employed more tactics they'd be  
  
in less jams then they're normally in..but I'm not about to tell  
  
them that," Patterson said.  
  
"I'll tell them you said so."  
  
"You do and I'll kill you."  
  
"Message received. Anyway...I mean..maybe the  
  
whole reason we stink at being scouts it that we just don't want  
  
to be doing it that way," Rick said.  
  
"You're lack of practice could also be a major  
  
factor..." Patterson said.  
  
"The girls did it without practice..why not us?"  
  
"The stakes are higher, the enemies smarter and more  
  
dangerous," Patterson said.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'll do..we'll try and train a little and  
  
also me, Mike, Steve, and Greg will put our heads together to  
  
develop a plan," Rick said.  
  
"A plan? I'd be wary of any of Mike's advice."  
  
"Oh, that's just a rule of life," Rick said.  
  
"Rick..trust me though..when you transform..you have  
  
to be dedicated...you have to know what you're getting into.   
  
The girls may seem ditzy at times...but they also are trying...I  
  
think you guys suffer from a lack of motivation..you think you'll  
  
just show up and things will happen."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"By the way...you and Greg seem to be making some  
  
progress."  
  
"Naturally," Rick said.   
  
"Don't get cocky," Patterson said.  
  
"Right right, I got it covered," Rick said. "Thanks D.V."  
  
He headed out leaving Patterson in a foul mood.  
  
  
  
"Darien..I was wondering..." Serena said as the two  
  
stood on Darien's balcony.  
  
"Yes?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well..do you think that the wars will ever end?"  
  
"Don't know," Darien said.   
  
"I'm getting awfully sick of them..and you know what  
  
else..it's not even about me anymore...you remember how it  
  
almost seemed for a while that I would always be stumbling into  
  
trouble..not it happens, but not as often.."  
  
"And you miss it?"  
  
"Well no..but Darien..I know I can be selfish..and  
  
lazy..." Serena said.  
  
"And other things.." Darien said.  
  
"Yes...but...if the negaverse is going to attack, they  
  
should attack..me...and you."  
  
"Thanks for wishing that on me.."  
  
"But don't you see...I've become widow dressing."  
  
"You mean window dressing," Darien said.  
  
"I have no idea what I mean," Serena said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What I mean is that I've got all this power and yet the  
  
other scouts seem to be doing all the fighting."  
  
"Well Serena, you know that they have always been a  
  
large part of your life, and they're very important," Darien said.  
  
"I almost wish I could just win the battles myself and I  
  
thought with these powers I could..but I haven't gotten the  
  
chance..they're always there..by my side..whether it's just one  
  
of them, or all of them."  
  
"You'd rather not have them fighting with you?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Darien..Sailor Moon is my identity..and I feel that it's  
  
just gone away...that it's all about the scouts," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Having all those friends really isn't a curse."  
  
"I know..I'm just confused...I like my friends a lot, but  
  
I..."  
  
"Serena...you're making a worry out of something it  
  
shouldn't be...after all...this is great for you..how many dates  
  
have we gone on lately where the negaverse hasn't shown up?   
  
Haven't you enjoyed it?"  
  
"Maybe..but there was still that part of me waiting for  
  
the monster to pop out of nowhere...and you know Darien....it  
  
was almost..almost easier when it happened like that. The  
  
negaverse showed up, we stopped it, then we knew..at least  
  
for the rest of that night..there wouldn't be any  
  
trouble..now...there's all this uncertainty," Serena said.  
  
"Sorry that you feel that way...but I'm sure..that you  
  
can learn to deal with it. It's not a bad thing, really," Darien  
  
said. "Serena, you should be glad that the universe doesn't  
  
revolve around you all the time...that's good."  
  
"You know me Darien, I'm probably insane..."  
  
"You're just young," Darien said.  
  
"Like you're not," Serena said.  
  
"That's true..I do have my moments."  
  
"Oh.." Serena said.  
  
"Let's go get some food or something," Darien said.  
  
"Sure," Serena said.  
  
"You know the only really good thing that's happened  
  
lately?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't been having those terrible annoying dreams."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Then again.."  
  
"Huh.."  
  
"They were quite interesting..my life's been relatively  
  
boring," Serena said.  
  
"You call saving the planet boring?" Darien asked.  
  
"For me it kinda is..I've only fought over a hundred  
  
battles..they become relatively routine after a while"  
  
"Oh...you feeling okay Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"You think I'm sick or something just because I told  
  
you my true feelings," Serena said and started whining.  
  
"Uh...no...I was just asking," Darien said a bit  
  
embarrassed.  
  
"I wouldn't expect a man to understand my dilemma  
  
anyway?"  
  
"What does anything you said have to do with gender?"  
  
Darien asked.  
  
"See..you just don't get it," Serena said.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat okay," Darien said and  
  
sighed.  
  
"Okay..okay," Serena muttered.  
  
"I'm buying," Darien said.  
  
"OKAY!" Serena shouted happily.  
  
She may be having some complex issues, but some  
  
things remain the same. Darien thought.  
  
Lizzie Tillman didn't know why she was taking such a  
  
risk, why she had agreed to this, why she was now standing in  
  
one of Tokyo's richest neighborhoods about to press a buzzer  
  
to a gated mansion.  
  
What am I thinking? And why am I wearing a skirt in  
  
the middle of barely 40 degree weather? Am even sane? She  
  
asked herself but pushed the buzzer anyway.  
  
"Yes?" came a clipped accent.  
  
"Uh..hi...I'm here to see Terao-Sama," Lizzie said.  
  
"Are you really? Why would he want to see you?"  
  
"If you tell him its the waitress from the Crown  
  
restaurant he might clear it up," Lizzie said.  
  
"Highly doubtful, but very well, since I'm a sporting  
  
mood."  
  
The voice disappeared, and returned twenty seconds  
  
later.  
  
"Well..well..well..apparently I'm to let you in, this is  
  
quite a new experience," the voice said and the gate opened.   
  
Lizzie walked up the driveway and soon found a butler  
  
standing in front of her.  
  
"I can't say I share the Terao-Sama's view of you, but  
  
very well come along."  
  
Lizzie sighed and followed the butler into the Mansion.  
  
It was of course laid out like many mansions, large stairwells  
  
trimmed in brass. Red carpeting. A chandelier hanging from the  
  
ceiling of the cavernous main room. The butler lead her up a  
  
flight of stairs to a large set of doors.   
  
"He is in here awaiting you," The butler said. "Kindly  
  
remove your shoes, only specially treated shoes are allowed to  
  
step on the floor. It must be kept spotless."  
  
"Uh...ok..." Lizzie said pulling off her sneakers.  
  
The butler glanced down at her slightly dirty socks.  
  
"Yes..I think those are going to have to come off too,"  
  
he said.  
  
"Ehh....whatever.." Lizzie said pulling off her socks.  
  
I've already made enough sacrifices today, a few more don't  
  
really matter.   
  
The butler pulled the doors open. Lizzie found herself  
  
staring at a glass floor that shined brightly from the numerous  
  
lights suspended above. At the end of the room Ajibana sat in  
  
what appeared to be an immaculate gold throne.   
  
You've got to be kidding. Lizzie thought.  
  
"Leave us servant," Ajibana said.  
  
The butler nodded and walked off, still willing to put up  
  
with such words considering the salary he made. The doors  
  
closed and Lizzie stood alone facing Ajibana.  
  
"Uh..hi.." Lizzie said slowly walking towards him, trying  
  
to ignore the cold floor's effect on her bare feet.  
  
"I must say I'm surprised you came to see me, no  
  
one's been so bold before," Ajibana said.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do?" Lizzie said. "I  
  
didn't expect you to come back to the restaurant after what  
  
happened."  
  
"Yes...so true," Ajibana said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Lizzie..Tillman."  
  
"A beautiful name, well...first name anyway."  
  
What a prick. Lizzie thought.  
  
"You made the right choice!" Ajibana said standing and  
  
walking across the floor, his shoes clattering against the floor as  
  
he did so.   
  
"What do you think of my audience hall?" he asked.  
  
"Audience hall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was the first time Lizzie realized there was nothing in  
  
the room other than the throne, quashing any ideas that this was  
  
Terao's room.  
  
"It's big."  
  
"Of course it's big," Ajibana said. "It has to be. Now  
  
let me show you around."  
  
"Ok," Lizzie said.  
  
"Are..you..nervous?" Ajibana asked.  
  
"No...not really...it's just...I mean you must have  
  
guessed I don't live in such splendor."  
  
"Yes...I suppose you don't. Not everyone can be as  
  
fortunate as I."  
  
"Something like that, anyway, this is all a bit shocking  
  
and all."  
  
"Oh...I'm sure you will get used to it."  
  
Get used to it....never. Lizzie thought.  
  
"Come," Ajibana said leading her to the doors.   
  
"K, can I have my shoes back now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Ajibana glanced at her unsurely.  
  
Meanwhile in Mina's room.  
  
"So we finally convinced them that they shouldn't train  
  
so much.." Lita said.  
  
"Right.." Mina muttered.  
  
"And so they go running off to form some sort of plan!"  
  
"Uh huh. "You'd think they'd want to spend more time  
  
with us...but no..it's all about being a scout..jeez..." Mina said.  
  
"I know...I know..we'll have to set them straight  
  
again," Lita said.  
  
"Where are they?" Mina asked.   
  
"Mike's house I think."  
  
"Yeah..well I hope their plan is making  
  
progress...because when we get there...it's over."  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
  
  
And at Greg's house.  
  
"Guys...we have been trying to figure out what kind of  
  
pizza to order for the past two hours," Greg said.  
  
"It's an important issue in high level negotiations," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Ehhh..." the others said and sighted.  
  
"Pepperoni!" Steve shouted.  
  
  
  
Amy walked in the door happy as usual and headed for  
  
the kitchen to get a drink. She heard the door open.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh..hi Amy," her mother moaned.  
  
"Hello," her father muttered. The two then collapsed  
  
into two chairs.  
  
"Boy I'm tired," her mother said.  
  
"Hey...I've been in surgery for the past seven  
  
hours...how do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Amy looked on in surprise.   
  
This is the first time I've seen them so exhausted and  
  
annoyed. Have they just been hiding it from me? Is being a  
  
doctor that tiring? No it just has it's ups and downs I bet. She  
  
thought. Yeah..that's all..just a rough day..we all have them.   
  
She headed to her room.  
  
  
  
At the restaurant the scouts normally frequented.  
  
"You know Molly, I'm not sure I like you hanging  
  
around with that Maxfield Stanton guy..he looks dangerous,"  
  
Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin, he's not dangerous," Molly said. Or he isn't  
  
any more. "Anyway...and it's not for you to say."  
  
"Molly, do you have any idea what you're doing  
  
though. He's at least ten years older than you," Melvin said.  
  
To say the least. Molly thought remembering that  
  
Nephlite lived for over a thousand years.  
  
"Melvin, we're just friends," Molly said.  
  
"Just friends? I saw you hug him," Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin, for one thing I hug my friends. I hug Serena,  
  
that doesn't make us lovers. Furthermore you do know that I  
  
never said at any point in time that you and I were a couple,"  
  
Molly said.  
  
"It's like a common law marriage," Melvin said.  
  
"Don't compare us to that or I will strangle you," Molly  
  
said calmly.  
  
"Okay..okay..." Melvin said.  
  
"Hey guys," Serena said walking in with Darien.  
  
"Hey Serena," Molly said and the two girls started  
  
gabbing.  
  
"Darien can I ask you a quick question?" Melvin  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure Melvin, what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Why do we men put up with women?"  
  
Darien glanced at him in surprise.  
  
"Uh...I'll have to get back to you on that one," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"That's what everyone I ask says," Melvin said.  
  
"And they're right to do so," Darien said.  
  
"So...Miss H is back to normal again..but did you see  
  
Principal Oksua..two schools damaged while he's principal.   
  
He isn't very happy," Serena was saying.  
  
"It's all for a good cause. Those Sailor Scouts are  
  
really something," Molly said.  
  
She used to just say Sailor Moon. Serena thought in  
  
annoyance.   
  
"Serena?" Molly asked.  
  
"Wha?" Serena asked.  
  
"You were staring off into space."  
  
"Oh..I do that," Serena said.  
  
"I know..but you usually don't do it when a pot of  
  
coffee is dumped on your head," Molly said.  
  
"Wha!" Serena said feeling the pain.  
  
"Sorry..." the waitress was saying.  
  
"Ehh.." Serena said. And then a large lumbering  
  
creature went walking down the street past them.   
  
"What was that?" Darien said.  
  
"AHA!" Serena shouted and dashed out the door.  
  
"Odd response," Melvin and Molly said in unison.  
  
"That's just what Serena shouts when she's scared,"  
  
Darien lied. "Shall we go hide?"  
  
Melvin and Molly nodded quickly.  
  
  
  
The creature picked up a car and threw it into a nearby  
  
building.  
  
"Hmm...now it's the Chrysler building," The creature  
  
said. It was a creature quite reminiscent of the Eddie creature  
  
the scouts had beaten so easily before. It was bulky, large fists,  
  
wearing basically nothing more than the equivalent of wrestling  
  
tights and a pair of dark boots. It's skin was a bright shade of  
  
green.   
  
"Hold it," Sailor Moon said. The creature turned.  
  
"Oh..hello," the creature said.  
  
"He..hello?" Sailor Moon said in surprise.   
  
"Sure...why not be polite..." the creature said.  
  
"Uh..right..well anyway...I am Sailor Moon, I fight for  
  
love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and  
  
thaaaatttt means you!" she said pointing and savoring every  
  
minute of it. "On behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"Oh..I see...well..you're just doing your job," the  
  
creature said and started running at her.  
  
"Hah!" Sailor Moon said and jumped into the air  
  
coming down behind him. "Moon Sword!"  
  
She shouted and forward slicing at the creature's arm. The  
  
sword bounced off. The creature batted her down the street.  
  
"I really don't like to insult people..but this is just  
  
business...you scum! Prepare to meet your doom!" the  
  
creature yelled.  
  
"Uh..yeah..right!" Sailor Moon said and running and  
  
jumping using Mars' power. She kicked the creature in the  
  
head. Sailor Moon bounced off and landed awkwardly.  
  
"Didn't work did it?" the creature asked.  
  
"Well..no.." Sailor Moon said and came up fighting  
  
with Jupiter's aura. She smashed into the creature and pushed  
  
it back a foot.  
  
"Hmm..you'd probably have to do that a lot to hurt  
  
me," the creature said and threw her backward again.  
  
"Yeah..not very effective is it?" Sailor Moon said  
  
standing up.  
  
"Hmm...no guess not," the creature said casually  
  
throwing a car at her. She dodged out of the way and pulled  
  
off her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted and flew it. It  
  
bounced off the creature and embedded itself in a light pole.  
  
"Try again," the creature said.  
  
"Well..um..." Sailor Moon said and used Mercury's  
  
aura.   
  
Come on, give me the smarts I need. There we  
  
go...the creature appears to be of a hard substance..so..it'll  
  
most likely have to be hit with something harder...like...a  
  
bus..but how am I supposed to get one..maybe there are some  
  
enemies that just make more sense to have more firepower to  
  
deal with. Hmm...the spiral hearts attack might stop him, but  
  
he's strong.....  
  
The monster came running at her.  
  
"Yikes," she said and jumped into the air to avoid him.  
  
I can spend all the time I want thinking about this, but  
  
without a real solution. Guess I'll have to call the scouts. She  
  
thought solemnly.  
  
A rose fell through the air and slammed into the ground.  
  
  
  
"But I'm not in trouble!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Sure you are," Tuxedo Mask said landing on the  
  
ground beside her. "You can't seem to hurt that thing alone."  
  
"Yeah...but I was working on it."  
  
"Let me try something," Tuxedo Mask said and threw a  
  
barrage of roses at the rock man. The rock man swept them  
  
aside with his hand.  
  
"They wouldn't have hurt me anyway," The rockman  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I've got em," Tuxedo Mask said and sent his  
  
extending staff flying at the enemy. It hit the rockman's head  
  
and stunned him for a second, enough to cause him to stop.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
The rockman disappeared.  
  
"Well Sailor Moon, looks like you could use your  
  
friends' help still," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yeah..maybe," Sailor Moon agreed. 


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67  
  
"Kaoliniiiiiiiiite!" Dr. Tomoe shouted.  
  
"Yes doctor," Kaolinite said.  
  
"We're not doing too well are we?"  
  
"None of our attacks have succeeded yet if that's what  
  
you mean doctor."  
  
"That is what I mean."  
  
Kaolinite said nothing.  
  
"I think there is something to your idea to keep those  
  
meddlesome scouts from interfering by splitting them up, but I  
  
don't have the energy to create more than one monster at a  
  
time."  
  
"I know doctor."  
  
"Perhaps you should start intervening."  
  
"Are you sure? If I start using up energy myself."  
  
"It may be necessary. However..wait and see..only  
  
intervene if you think it will do some good."  
  
"Yes Doctor, though I might mention that though their  
  
are quite a few of these annoying heroes, only the female ones  
  
seem to be any threat."  
  
"Oh?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Yes...and that annoying Tuxedo freak."  
  
"Him..yes.."   
  
"Still, despite that we have still not found a single  
  
warrior who can manage to defeat any of the scouts."  
  
"Yes doctor I know."  
  
"Anyway..here's your next target. He's bald," Tomoe  
  
said handing Kaolinite a picture.  
  
"Professor? Did you just say he was bald?" Kaolinite  
  
said taking the picture.  
  
"Yes.."   
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter at all Kaolinite, but I thought it  
  
was an interesting trait."  
  
"I see doctor. I'll leave at once."  
  
"Yes," Tomoe said and walked over to a 57' Chevrolet  
  
he had imported.  
  
"Yes..I have spent years restoring you to your original  
  
condition..the paint job, the chrome..all perfect..." he said  
  
happily. "And now..." he said and grabbed a sledgehammer.   
  
"I get to smash you to pieces!"  
  
The doctor's "restored classic car he can smash with a  
  
sledgehammer of sanity." Kaolinite thought and walked out.  
  
Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Shrine.  
  
"So..let me understand this, you're actually willing to  
  
bet you're a better kisser than I am," Mina said.  
  
"It's like they always say, it's wise to bet on a sure  
  
thing," Raye said.  
  
"Oh..is that so..well..like they always say...don't be too  
  
sure it's an apple, until you've tasted it."  
  
Raye glanced at her.  
  
"Because you're...uh..not sure..it..is an apple," Mina  
  
added.   
  
"Okay..so maybe that doesn't work," she finished.   
  
"Still..I challenge you."  
  
"I accept," Raye said.  
  
"So..now how do we exactly..prove this.."  
  
"Well..we need an impartial person to judge it.." Raye  
  
said.  
  
"I nominate Mike."  
  
"Lame..." Raye replied.  
  
"Well. if I had caught you in a momentary loss of  
  
sanity...I might have pulled it off."  
  
"Whatsa matter..afraid you'll lose?"  
  
"No..of course not.."  
  
"I've got it.." Raye said. "I know the perfect person."  
  
"Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
"No..but...when you think about it.." Raye said and  
  
began to swoon.  
  
"Raye..it was a joke.." Mina said.  
  
"Oh..like you wouldn't pass up the chance."  
  
"That's irrelevant," Mina said.  
  
"Irrelevant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know what that word means or did you just  
  
hear it used in a similar conversation once."  
  
"A little of both.."  
  
"Mina...are you all right? You seem...well..like a  
  
hopelessly irrational ditz."  
  
"You know what they say," Mina said.  
  
"Oh..no.."  
  
"When the ditz is at it's highest point, the world  
  
shudders."  
  
"What!" Raye shouted.  
  
"So who was this person you had in mind?" Mina  
  
asked calmly.  
  
"Mina...uh..." Raye sighed. "Let's go."  
  
"I'm there...so where are we headed?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh..goodie," Mina said.  
  
At Amy's house.   
  
"I just don't understand this..what exactly is happening  
  
in this story?" Greg asked.  
  
"There's some guy..and he's...somewhere...and there's  
  
a crusty old house and bushes..there's your story," Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"I'm just guessing that summary of Wuthering Heights is  
  
not the most accepted one in literary circles," Amy said  
  
emerging from her kitchen.  
  
"I think it suits the book fine," Greg said.  
  
"Stupid Bronte sisters..no..they didn't live very long but  
  
they left us with this..all the same," Patterson said.  
  
"D.V. are you aware that the time I hear you do the  
  
most talking is when you complain about the Brontes?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"You managed a minute oration on how putrid Jane  
  
Eyre was," Greg said.  
  
"Uh..sorry.." Patterson said. "These books just get to  
  
me."  
  
"These books are sort of the equivalent of girls comic's  
  
in 19th century England," Greg said.  
  
"The only difference is that at least you can understand  
  
why someone would want to read a girl's comic now,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"It's a story of tragic romance," Amy said. "But it's  
  
literary merits are there."  
  
"I think you've been brainwashed," Greg said.   
  
"You really think so?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's a good bet," Greg said.  
  
"Then again maybe there's a gene attached to the Y  
  
chromosome in all males that makes us utterly despise this  
  
book with a passion," Patterson said.  
  
"That would explain why the only people on the planet  
  
capable of saying a good word about this book are girls," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"That's not true, you two don't have any scientific  
  
evidence to back that up," Amy said.  
  
"It's just a hypothesis," the two replied.  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"You two really despise this book don't you?"  
  
"Yes," they replied.  
  
"Interesting...and just how are you two planning on  
  
writing an essay on it due next week with all this pent up  
  
anger?" Amy asked.  
  
The two shrugged.  
  
"I can understand that..do you want me to help?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
The two shrugged again.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Amy walked over  
  
and opened it.  
  
Mina and Raye stood there with stupid grins on their  
  
faces.  
  
"Hi," they said.  
  
Amy immediately sensed something was up.  
  
"We just came by to see how everything was going,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mina said.  
  
"Uh..okay.." Amy said as the two walked in.  
  
"Watch your..back.." Patterson whispered to Greg.   
  
Greg nodded.  
  
Seconds later Mina and Raye had vaulted over the  
  
couch and landed beside them.   
  
"Hello.." they said.  
  
The two boys immediately got nervous.  
  
Amy watched this worriedly.  
  
"Uh..Mina..Raye..can I talk to you for a second?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
The two continued to smile and nodded following Amy  
  
into the kitchen.  
  
"Just what exactly are you doing?" Amy asked.  
  
"Being friendly," Mina said.  
  
"Very friendly," Raye said.  
  
Amy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uh..well to be honest.." Mina began.  
  
  
  
"So..do we run away or something?" Greg asked.  
  
"Somehow..I don't think that would help.." Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"But you're the guy who's good at disappearing,  
  
stealth..you know.."  
  
"Greg..trust me..when any of the girls are like this...all  
  
those skills are almost downright useless, besides I could get  
  
out of here, but you'd be left on your own."  
  
"It's noble of you to remain behind but really, shouldn't  
  
we could go together."  
  
"You'd slow me down, honestly."  
  
"Oh," Greg said.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you two.." Amy said. "Those two have  
  
enough problems already, especially socially."  
  
"It'll give them a thrill," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah..besides..where else are we going to find  
  
objective judges?" Mina asked.  
  
"I really think you two should go.." Amy said.  
  
"We were just leaving.." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah.." Raye said.  
  
The two's eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"What if..we got called away you know to fight a  
  
monster," Greg said.  
  
"Maybe..." Patterson said. "But..then they'd get called  
  
too."  
  
"Oh..you don't think there's anyway you could..sneak  
  
away.."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why are you so certain of that.."  
  
"I've seen the girls comics they read..they're awfully  
  
persistent. Better to accept our fate now."  
  
"Seen the girls comics?" Greg asked.  
  
Patterson glared at him.  
  
"Tactical research.." Patterson said.  
  
"Oh.." Greg said.   
  
Mina and Raye popped out from the kitchen, once  
  
again with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Greg...when I tell you to..run.." Patterson whispered.  
  
"You're going to take the bullet for me?" Greg asked.  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"Okay.." Greg said.  
  
Mina and Raye pounced. Raye leapt right at  
  
Patterson..  
  
"Go.." Patterson said. Greg rolled off the back of the  
  
couch as Mina jumped towards him. She landed and hit the  
  
cushions letting out a cry of annoyance as Raye kissed  
  
Patterson.  
  
"Hey!" Mina said and pushed Raye away making her  
  
own move. Greg slid by them and dashed out to the kitchen.  
  
The two girls backed off.  
  
"Now..which one of us was better?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah..speak up?" Mina asked.  
  
Patterson stood up stoically.  
  
"Uh...better? What do you mean?" he stammered  
  
blushing.  
  
"I mean who's better, me or Raye?" Mina asked.  
  
"Better?" Patterson stammered.  
  
The two sighed.  
  
"That's why we needed two judges!" Mina said.  
  
"Where'd Greg go?" Raye said.  
  
  
  
Greg meanwhile had found Amy bound and gagged in  
  
the kitchen and had just finished untying her.  
  
"Thank you," Amy said.  
  
"Those two are really trouble aren't they?" Greg asked.  
  
"Not for long.." Amy said.  
  
Mina and Raye walked over to the kitchen to see  
  
where Greg had went. They found the room empty and hurried  
  
into the dining room. Nothing.  
  
"This isn't a good sign," Mina said.  
  
"No it isn't," Raye said.   
  
"Say...what's that?" Mina asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Just a large spider.." Raye said.  
  
The two looked at each other and let out a scream  
  
before dashing out of the dining room and hurrying out of the  
  
house.  
  
"It's always good to have a few of those around," Amy  
  
said poking her head out of a closet.  
  
"Yeah...what are they?" Greg asked.   
  
"Do you want the conventional name or the Latin  
  
name?"  
  
"Doesn't matter.." Greg said.  
  
"I think we better see the damage they've done."  
  
They walked out to find Patterson leafing through his  
  
copy of Wuthering Heights.  
  
"D.V. are you all right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure.." Patterson said.  
  
"But..that's not the sort of thing you like," Greg said.  
  
"I managed," Patterson said.  
  
"Oh...why don't I get you some water or something.."  
  
Amy said and headed off.  
  
Patterson blushed some more.  
  
"You seemed unable to choose between them, were  
  
they the same?" Greg asked.  
  
"No..Raye was far superior," Patterson said. "I have  
  
to feint before Amy comes back.."   
  
He said and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Now..there's the Patterson I know.." Greg said  
  
managing laughing.  
  
"Artemis. Why is that every time we try to find the  
  
scouts they're nowhere to be found?" Luna said.  
  
"Don't know Luna. If you ask me, they're becoming  
  
more independent..." Artemis said.  
  
"They always were independent..now they're just never  
  
around."  
  
"Well..most of em have boyfriends, or more friends   
  
and school.."  
  
"When did they ever care about school?"  
  
"Amy did."  
  
"Amy isn't the problem. Though she's been hard to  
  
find too.." Luna said.  
  
"So...we'll just have to keep looking," Artemis said.  
  
  
  
Hmm...no one's around as usual. Serena thought as  
  
she walked down the street in a marketplace. What did I used  
  
to do when they weren't around? Usually find someone  
  
interesting and tag along with them..but there's no one  
  
interesting around. She thought not seeing the movie scene  
  
being shot down the alley from where she was standing.  
  
No..let me see...if I were an interesting person, where  
  
would I be?   
  
She stopped in front of a book store and there sitting  
  
on a display was a book marked.  
  
"Interesting People & Where They Are Now."  
  
Serena made a move to go inside, but then stopped.  
  
"No, that's much too convenient," she said and kept  
  
walking.   
  
"Hey Serena," Molly said walking by.  
  
"Hello Molly," Serena said.  
  
"Hey Serena," Melvin said walking by soon after.  
  
"Hi Melvin," Serena muttered.  
  
"Hey.....Serena," said the Foz.  
  
"Hey Fozzie," Serena muttered and kept going.  
  
"Well..that's odd..don't remember him.." Serena  
  
muttered.   
  
"Heyyyy..." The Foz said and rode off on his  
  
motorcycle.  
  
"Wait a minute..why have I just letting my friends pass  
  
me by. I'm supposed to drop in unexpectedly," she said and  
  
went back the other way. She found Melvin peering around  
  
the corner of a building at Molly sitting on a bench in a nearby  
  
park.  
  
"Melvin..what are you doing?" Serena asked.  
  
"What does it look like? Spying on Molly," Melvin  
  
replied.  
  
"Oh..why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"We all know Molly's got a thing for me."  
  
"You mean a hard right hand to the cheek right?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"No, you know romantically." Molly said.  
  
"Hadn't noticed."  
  
"Anyway...I think she's becoming increasingly  
  
enamored in this Maxfield Stanton guy..so I'm going to see just  
  
how close she is. He's coming to see her soon."  
  
"Melvin, Stanton's just an old friend of hers, anything  
  
otherwise would just be kinda sick."  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Better than you can imagine," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..well..I just don't appreciate him putting the moves  
  
on her. She's mine."  
  
"Melvin, she only sees him every once and a while and  
  
he's not really putting the moves on her."  
  
"I know, but I just can't trust him..I  
  
mean..her..interested in a guy so older."  
  
"She's not interested! What have I just told you!"  
  
Serena shouted shaking him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Molly," Stanton said walking up  
  
"Hi," Molly said still blushing, she still couldn't help but  
  
have a crush on him, but a crush she understood and didn't let  
  
overcome her judgement.  
  
"So how have things been?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. The school got trashed by Miss  
  
Haruna turning into a monster again."  
  
"Oh..well..that must have been exciting."  
  
"Not for me, no offense, but I've had about all of evil  
  
monsters as I can take."  
  
"I can't blame you for that," Stanton said.  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine...just fine."  
  
"Your new job working out?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah, not the greatest work in the world, but it's  
  
okay," Stanton said.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
  
  
"What are they saying?" Melvin asked.   
  
"How would I know?" Serena replied.  
  
"Serena...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead Melvin," Serena said.  
  
"We're you ever jealous of Molly for getting her hands  
  
on me first?" Melvin asked.  
  
Serena moaned and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You okay Serena?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Fine...fine," Serena muttered standing up.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Come on Melvin, you know I could never be jealous  
  
of a friend," Serena said laughing nervously. And of course  
  
when there's nothing to be nervous about... She thought.  
  
"Look at them now...skipping rocks...I don't trust him,"  
  
Melvin said.  
  
"Then go confront him I don't know," Serena said.  
  
"I think I will..it is time to defend my honor," Melvin  
  
said. Serena grabbed him.  
  
"Bad idea."  
  
"But you just said it."  
  
"That probably explains why it was a bad idea," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I must do something," Melvin said.  
  
"You don't need to. Molly's fine. And even if she  
  
wasn't and she is....did she ever say you were her boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but it's a mere technicality."  
  
"That kinda seems important."  
  
"I can see why she'd be nervous about it," Melvin said.  
  
"Oh, you do?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"How hard to explain."  
  
"Serena..look out!" Melvin said.  
  
"Wha.." Serena said before getting hit in the head with  
  
a rocket and knocked to the ground.  
  
"Woah...." Melvin said. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"If I didn't know better..."  
  
"Woah...uh..sorry Serena..." Steve said running up.  
  
"Steve....you really need to find another hobby,"  
  
Serena said. "Like...checkers or something."  
  
"Uh..well maybe," Steve said.  
  
"Say..aren't you and the other guys supposed to be  
  
making plans?" Serena asked.  
  
"Plans, what kind of plans?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Uh..plans...for you know buildings," Steve said.  
  
"Oh..architecture..wonderful field you know..." Melvin  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah right..." Steve said.  
  
"So why aren't you making plans then?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh..that..well...you know..." Steve said giving her a  
  
thumbs up.  
  
"I have no idea what you're doing," Serena said.  
  
"Never mind. Lita's a bit mad right now, thinks I'm not  
  
spending enough time with her even though we broke up which  
  
I kinda can't figure out,," Steve said.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was hiding. But then the rocket went off kilter and  
  
well..anyway..now I've got to run and hide again,?" Steve  
  
replied and ran off.  
  
"He's weird," Melvin said.  
  
Serena glanced at him.  
  
"They're hopeless," she muttered thinking of both  
  
Steve and Melvin.  
  
"Who?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Uhm...the Cincinnati Bengals," Serena said.   
  
"What?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Oh come on, they haven't been to the playoffs in  
  
years," Serena replied.  
  
"Uh..whatever," Melvin said and looked for Molly.   
  
"Hey..where'd she go?" he said and hurriedly ran off.  
  
"Wait Melvin!" Serena called, but then sighed.  
  
"This reminds me way too much of the early days. I  
  
mean I wanted to prove I could be the all powerful Sailor  
  
Moon again...but I didn't want all that other stuff going with it."  
  
"Serena," came a voice below her. She looked down  
  
to see Luna standing there.  
  
"Oh..hi Luna," Serena said.  
  
"Do you know how hard it's been to keep track of you  
  
all?" Luna muttered.  
  
"No, why don't you tell me?" Serena said meekly.  
  
"Ever since these latest negaverse attacks, I have only  
  
managed to see you when you are asleep...the other scouts  
  
have been equally elusive."  
  
"Amy's been studying like crazy. Mina's been busy,  
  
Lita's been chasing after Steve. Raye hasn't gone out much.  
  
The guys are all trying to learn how to be scouts and failing  
  
miserably."  
  
"But I've found you, we need to talk," Luna said.  
  
"Talk? About what?"  
  
"What's been going on around here."  
  
"Okay," Serena said her eyes wandering.  
  
"Now we should go somewhere to talk.." Luna said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Is that Darien in a car with another  
  
woman!" Serena shouted and ran down the street.  
  
"Serena!" Luna called after her.  
  
"Sorry Luna..talk to me later!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Luna shouted and ran after her.  
  
Darien's sports car pulled up in front of the Crown  
  
video arcade, and the woman and he both got out. Serena  
  
caught sight of them walking inside as she reached it. She  
  
stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Ehh....when I get my hands on him...or better  
  
yet..when I kick his teeth in..yeah..that sounds better," she said  
  
and ran in the door.  
  
"Darien! Who is that woman!" she shouted and then  
  
noticed that Andrew and Darien were standing there with a  
  
woman she recognized.  
  
"Oh..right...Rita, Andrew's girlfriend...excuse me,"  
  
Serena said and walked into the girls room.  
  
"What was that?" Rita asked.  
  
"That's Darien's girlfriend Serena remember?" Andrew  
  
asked. "She's a nice and caring girl."  
  
"But flakier than bran cereal," Darien and Andrew  
  
muttered in unison.  
  
"I see," Rita said.  
  
Serena returned from the ladies room with a ridiculous  
  
grin on her face.  
  
"Hi, how you doing?" she said nervously.  
  
"Serena I was just giving Rita ride from the airport so  
  
she could meet Andrew," Darien said.  
  
"Oh..well..I knew that..." Serena said. "I just was  
  
joking around..you know me.."  
  
Andrew and Darien glanced at each other.  
  
"Yes, we do," they said.  
  
"Well..Serena why don't I take you out for something,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Great idea," Serena said.   
  
"Wouldn't want to take up any more of the lovebird's  
  
time," Darien said and lead her out and into his car which sped  
  
off.  
  
Luna came running up gasping for breath.  
  
"There they go," she muttered.   
  
"So...Rita's back..does that mean Andrew and her are  
  
stable and together again?" Serena asked.  
  
"The heck if I know..they're relationships had as much  
  
trouble as..well.."Darien said.  
  
"Ours," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," Darien said.  
  
"Only difference was she was away...they had an  
  
excuse," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah..well we haven't always been in the best shape  
  
have we?" Darien said. "But we can put that behind us now."  
  
"Right...far behind us," Serena said.  
  
"Anyway...where do you want to go to eat?"  
  
"How about that place on Tenth?"  
  
"Oh, that place. Okay," Darien said.  
  
  
  
The car soon pulled up to a restaurant and Darien and  
  
Serena went inside.  
  
"Hmm..what do I order?" Serena said.  
  
This will take about fifteen minutes. Darien thought.  
  
Fourteen minutes later.  
  
"I know what I want," Serena said.  
  
"Already?" Darien asked in surprise.  
  
They ordered and waited.  
  
"By the way Serena, how's your school work?"   
  
Darien asked.  
  
"Uh..I'm sure it's fine," Serena said.  
  
Darien paused at that response.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Darien asked.  
  
"I've been trying, it's just not easy for me," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I thought you had improved," Darien said.  
  
"Sure..I had..and I quit while I was ahead. I'm pretty  
  
good at math though," Serena said.  
  
"Well that's a strong point, but you have to work hard  
  
at everything," Darien said.  
  
"I know...I know..."  
  
"Well trust me, you won't have to worry about  
  
distractions from me for a little while," Darien said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I'm beginning work on my research report. I  
  
won't be available for the next two weeks..at least not to go  
  
out," Darien said.  
  
"TWO WEEKS!" Serena shouted drawing looks from  
  
everyone in the restaurant.  
  
"Uh..yeah," Darien said.  
  
"What are you doing..writing a dictionary!"  
  
"Uh..no.." Darien said.  
  
Serena calmed down, but not much, and after dinner  
  
they walked out of the restaurant and headed to his car where  
  
they were soon driving off.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, but college students have to work  
  
hard," Darien said.  
  
"I know that..but two weeks.." Serena said.  
  
"Don't worry, after that I should be fine for a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyway...." Darien said and then hit the brakes hard.  
  
"What happened..." Serena screeched as the car  
  
stopped.  
  
"Look," Darien said. Standing there was a bald  
  
monster head butting objects on the street. The bald head was  
  
pretty much the only thing distinctive about the six foot tall  
  
creature other then it's pale white skin. Other then that it  
  
dressed fairly plainly and had no other particularly features.   
  
"Trouble..and it looks like it's time for Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon said. "Celestial Moon Power!"  
  
She transformed quickly and was soon emerging from  
  
the car.  
  
Darien did his own transformation and emerged too.  
  
"I'll handle this," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Okay..." Tuxedo Mask said and leaned against the car  
  
as Sailor Moon walked up.  
  
"Ahem..." she said clearing her throat. The creature  
  
head butted a milk truck causing the fluid to gush over him.  
  
"Hmm..that wasn't smart," he muttered.  
  
"AHEM!" Sailor Moon said clearing her throat again.   
  
The creature didn't look at her.  
  
"Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon shouted. The disc  
  
bounced off the creature's bald head. He turned towards her.  
  
"Now that I have your attention..." Sailor Moon said.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, I will right wrongs  
  
and triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
  
"I see..." the creature said and blasted her with some  
  
sort of energy so quickly she couldn't dodge it. Sailor Moon  
  
expected some sort of pain, but nothing happened.  
  
As I was saying. She thought.  
  
"Kimi ko wa tee! O shio kio!" she shouted and  
  
immediately stopped.   
  
On behalf of the moon I will punish you! in Japanese  
  
spelled phonetically.  
  
"What was that?" Darien said.  
  
"Ahem...yes...you see...I have the power to make you  
  
speak a different language...interesting isn't it?" the creature  
  
said. "Though not very useful...let's do combat!"  
  
Sailor Moon frowned, but charged into battle anyway  
  
drawing her moon sword which she swung at the creature. It  
  
hit the lumbering thing, but it didn't stop the creature from  
  
grabbing her.  
  
"Baka!" Sailor Moon shouted and tried to kick free.   
  
Idiot  
  
A rose flew through the air and hit the creature, it  
  
staggered back and let Sailor Moon go. The creature turned  
  
towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"No matter what language she speaks, Sailor Moon  
  
will triumph over evil..so you might as well give up now,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen Sama!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
excitedly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask  
  
The creature charged at Tuxedo Mask who jumped out  
  
of the way. Sailor Moon didn't waste time and through her  
  
tiara again, this time it smashed into the creature's chest, who  
  
staggered back and was hit with a hit from Tuxedo Mask's  
  
staff.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.   
  
The creature then died.  
  
"Dang it! Well..maybe this time for me to intervene,"  
  
Kaolinite said. She was hit with a pellet and surround in  
  
smoke a blast of multicolored energy flew into the smoke cloud  
  
and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Who is doing that?" she muttered before vanishing.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Are you all right?"  
  
"Ah..Tuxedo Kamen, de hi ga kureru kimi to atte  
  
kera!"   
  
Ah..Tuxedo Mask, because of you the day comes to  
  
an end, but I am still left in the dark.   
  
"What? You should have recovered when the creature  
  
died!"  
  
"Ehh....suki da yo Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
Eh....I love you Tuxedo Mask  
  
"This isn't good at all.." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I know," Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I know."  
  
"Oh..great, you're back to normal."  
  
"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" she shrieked. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68  
  
A slight snow was falling as Raye awoke and found her  
  
grandfather staring out at the sky.  
  
"You're up early," he said as she approached.  
  
"Didn't really sleep too well," Raye replied.  
  
"It happens I guess," her grandfather said.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Raye asked.  
  
"Didn't," her grandfather replied and walked out into  
  
the stone yard.  
  
"You'll catch cold out there," Raye said. "Put on some  
  
warmer clothes."  
  
"I'll be fine," her grandfather said. "Your father had a  
  
saying you know,"  
  
"Dad did?"  
  
"Yes...he used to stand out here, staring up at the sky,  
  
or out at the city and he'd always say, life is better lived when  
  
you can sometimes pretend you're just a spectator. That you  
  
can take moments to step away from the pressures and  
  
responsibilities, and just watch."  
  
"He said that?" Raye asked. "I guess I wouldn't have  
  
remembered."  
  
"Your father was quite the philosopher, among other  
  
things, Raye I would like you to do me a favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need some time alone, just a few hours. I need to  
  
wander the shrine, look some things over, think without  
  
distraction."  
  
"I hope you'll dress more warmly than that if you're  
  
planning on a walk?"  
  
"Because you insist I will," her grandfather said and  
  
grinned.  
  
Raye hesitated.  
  
"You're wondering what I'm up to," her grandfather  
  
said.  
  
"Yes," Raye said.   
  
"I've just been thinking about things, and realize I need  
  
some deeper thought."  
  
Raye gave him a look of incomprehension. He  
  
approached her.   
  
"Would I ask you to leave me alone for a few hours,  
  
knowing you, if it wasn't important to me?"  
  
"All right Grandpa, but only a few hours. Why you  
  
couldn't do this all these days I was at school I don't know,  
  
but.."  
  
"What's to say I don't," her grandfather replied.  
  
"Please Raye."  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"All right," She said.  
  
"Thank you," her grandfather said.  
  
  
  
In the Press Room of Tokyo Metropolitan Police  
  
Headquarters, numerous reporters had clustered around the  
  
podium at the far end of the room. Chief Ozaki stood behind  
  
the podium, his trademark temper subdued, Chief Tsumura  
  
stood next to him solemnly.  
  
"We do believe it is the work of a serial arsonist, seven  
  
homes in the same neighborhood have been torched, so far we  
  
have had six injuries, three critical, no deaths, but we've had  
  
some close calls. But rest assured we will catch whoever is  
  
doing this!"  
  
"Chief Ozaki," One of the reporters said. "You've  
  
known it's in the same region, and yet this arsonist has avoided  
  
your patrols?"  
  
"It's a large neighborhood," Ozaki said. "But we will  
  
catch them, that's all I have for you now."  
  
Ozaki and Tsumura headed out of the press room.  
  
"Tsumura, tell me we have a lead," Ozaki said and  
  
sighed.  
  
"We have too many that's the problem," Tsumura said.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Chief, we've deployed half the  
  
force to that area, the arsonist will get caught."  
  
"And if he's smart enough to lay low until we have to   
  
let our guard down?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"If he's a serial arsonist I doubt he will do that,"  
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"You're both assuming it's a guy, that's your problem,"  
  
Lieutenant Shinobu Ozaki said sliding up. "If it were a woman  
  
they would be doing things differently."  
  
"We were using he for simplicity terms," her father  
  
replied.  
  
"Though our profile suggests it male," Tsumura said.  
  
"Yes and they're wrong sometimes," Shinobu replied.   
  
"Do you know something we don't?" Chief Ozaki  
  
asked.  
  
"No, but I'm just saying, thinking that all the evil people  
  
in the city are men just doesn't work," Shinobu said.  
  
"Not all of them are male, just the most dangerous  
  
ones," Ozaki said.  
  
"Statistically speaking," Tsumura said.  
  
"Uh huh," Shinobu said. "Well...sirs, I think you're  
  
overlooking a very important group of criminals."  
  
Ozaki and Tsumura just glanced at her.  
  
"Kaaaaaolllllllllllllllinite!" Tomoe bellowed.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"K-A-O-L-I-N-I-T-E! What's that spell?"  
  
"Professor...." Kaolinite stammered.  
  
"Wrong!" Tomoe said and spun around grinning. "But  
  
never mind that now, after several weeks of planning, I have a  
  
new mission for you."  
  
"I can't wait," Kaolinite muttered.  
  
Tomoe's grin faded.  
  
"Kaolinite," he hissed.  
  
"Uh..yes...Doctor."  
  
"Do you like bananas?"   
  
Kaolinite gasped in relief as Tomoe began laughing  
  
hysterically. I thought he was going to get mad or something.  
  
She thought. Tomoe stopped laughing.  
  
"I have the next target," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"Really professor? Who is it this time?"  
  
"I've been thinking and thinking..and well I didn't come  
  
up with anything..but until I do..this target will have to do."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Kaolinite said looking at the picture.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Tennis Match," Dr.  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"Doctor...you don't play tennis."  
  
"No, of course not," Doctor Tomoe said. He then  
  
reached into his pocket and pulled out a match stick in the  
  
shape of a tennis racket and slid it across his friction filled table.   
  
It lit up in a small flame.  
  
"I'd better go," Kaolinite said and headed for the door.   
  
She opened it to find a large group of baseball players standing  
  
outside.  
  
"Oh..." she said and let them all come in, before  
  
walking out.  
  
"The Professor's Baseball Team of Sanity, about to  
  
play the Professor's Football Players of Sanity in the  
  
Professor's Basketball Game of Sanity," Kaolinite muttered as  
  
a Football team walked passed her down the hallway.  
  
In one of Tokyo's many residential areas.  
  
"We can look at this all we want, and the end all we  
  
have is a burnt down house," Section Chief Nijo said with  
  
annoyance staring at the arsonist's latest victim, a two story  
  
house that was on the verge of collapse.   
  
"Even if it was stable it would hardly be worth sorting  
  
through I'd gather," Captain Kamata replied.  
  
"In this case yes, I believe so, but it's not stable so it's  
  
no point mulling over the issue, we may have to just demolish  
  
the thing and search for any possible clues from there," Nijo  
  
said. "I doubt it'll tell us anything we don't know. Gasoline on a  
  
rag, wooden house, not much more to it than that."  
  
"Yes, if only something so simple wasn't this  
  
destructive," Kamata said.  
  
"I wish this joker would just set themselves on fire or  
  
something," Nijo said. "Or something that would leave us a  
  
trail, couldn't he bleed or something?"  
  
"Bleed no, but there are other ways to track someone  
  
down," came a female voice. Nijo and Kamata turned to find  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter standing nearby. Jupiter just  
  
grinned and waved.  
  
"Don't taunt them Jupiter," Mercury muttered.  
  
Jupiter grinned.  
  
"What do you want?" Nijo growled.  
  
"We're here to help," Jupiter said. "Mercury here's  
  
been using her computer to scan for anything that might lead us  
  
to the arsonist."  
  
"Is that a magic computer?" Nijo growled again.  
  
"Maybe you can use your magical dust to make the arsonist  
  
appear in front of us."  
  
Kamata sighed. Nijo should know better.  
  
"You've got a lot of learning to do pal," Jupiter said.   
  
"We're here to help you."  
  
"I think we can handle it," Nijo said.  
  
"Apparently, you're having trouble," Jupiter said.  
  
"I've had just about enough of your vigilantism," Nijo  
  
said advancing. "I don't care what the Chief says, you are  
  
dangerous, and you should be arrested."  
  
"I found something," Mercury said.  
  
"What?" Kamata asked.  
  
"The chemical involved in this fire and the other six,  
  
which I already checked is the same, I've done a quick scan of  
  
the area and located the chemical on the ground in a driveway  
  
two blocks from here," Mercury said.  
  
"Of course you're going to find gasoline in a driveway!"  
  
Nijo said.  
  
"Respectfully sir, I'm only finding it in one driveway,  
  
and the chemical while containing gasoline has also mixed with  
  
other chemicals in the rag used assuming it was a rag,  
  
producing a product with unique properties," Mercury said.  
  
"So there," Jupiter said.  
  
"Fine fine, we'll need to check out the background of  
  
this place first. Magical items are not considered admissible in  
  
court," Nijo said.  
  
"Nor probable cause," Kamata said.  
  
"Now where is it?" Nijo said.  
  
Later at the restaurant.  
  
"I guess sometimes it takes a while to run a check of  
  
that sort," Amy said between sips of milkshake.  
  
"Sure does," Lita said. "The important thing is that  
  
there's a good chance that's where the arsonist is."  
  
"I asked D.V. to monitor the owner of the house with a  
  
camera, he said he would only watch the outside for some  
  
reason."  
  
"He spied on us easy enough," Lita growled. "I guess  
  
he has a point if we're wrong, still...."  
  
"I think I know where's he coming from, I mean the  
  
arsonist has to leave the house to strike anyway," Amy said.  
  
"I guess," Lita said and glanced at her watch. "I haveta  
  
run, my father should be home soon and we're going to do  
  
some shopping later."  
  
"Have fun," Amy said.  
  
"I try to, though it's probably just going to be shopping  
  
for hammers or something," Lita said smiling and walked off.  
  
Amy watched her walk down the street and away into  
  
the distance.  
  
"The real problem is our education system today,"  
  
Serena said. Amy whirled. Serena was sitting across the  
  
booth from her.  
  
"Sere....Serena...." Amy said in surprise.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Amy asked.  
  
"Darien's place, he's not home..." Serena moaned.  
  
"I meant at this moment, as in how you just appeared in  
  
the booth."  
  
"I didn't just appear, I walked over from the dark  
  
corner I was sitting in," Serena said.  
  
"Why were you sitting in a dark corner?"  
  
"I was getting to that," Serena said.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Why is it that we have to work so hard to learn  
  
things?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's just the way it is."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be."  
  
"I think it does Serena, we've got a lot to learn about  
  
things in a short period of time."  
  
"See that's where the problem lies, time, namely how  
  
much of it we spend working as opposed to enjoying things."  
  
"If everyone didn't work there would be nothing to  
  
enjoy."  
  
"Yes, yes, but say I stopped working and enjoyed  
  
myself, does the world really suffer?"  
  
"As opposed to you having responsibility over  
  
something necessary for our cultural or economic system? It's  
  
a toss up," Amy said.  
  
"That's an insult right?" Serena asked.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Serena grinned and then laughed.  
  
"It wasn't...really...meant..to..be...funny," Amy said  
  
unsurely.  
  
"Oh but it was," Serena said. "You're funny when  
  
you're blunt."  
  
"Serena, I can understand that you're upset because  
  
Darien has some projects due and doesn't have a lot of time for  
  
you, but that's how college is."  
  
"Then college needs to change, there's needs to be less  
  
learning and more living!"  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"But you need to learn how to live," she said.  
  
"Outside of the classroom will be fine for that," Serena  
  
said. "Not enough attention is paid to the learning we do that  
  
doesn't involve textbooks, but people, real people and real  
  
things. Right Lizzie?" Serena whirled towards the newly arrived  
  
waitress.  
  
"Uh...I hope you guys are going to tip well, I'm having  
  
a real bad day for tips," Lizzie said unsurely holding a tray at  
  
the side of the table. The black haired girl beside her laughed.  
  
"Lizzie, you shouldn't take it personally, there's a lot of  
  
jerks in here today," Ayeka Mizuno said.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, who's your friend?" Serena asked.  
  
"This is Ayeka," Lizzie said. "Ayeka, this is Serena,  
  
and her friend Amy."  
  
"Junior Fencing Champion, I've heard a lot about you,"  
  
Amy said smiling politely.  
  
"Me too," Serena said. "Which is amazing, because  
  
I'm really oblivious."  
  
Ayeka grinned politely.  
  
"No really....she's right," Amy and Lizzie added.  
  
Ayeka grinned.  
  
"Everyone's heard of you Amy," Ayeka said. "Your  
  
academic records are recognized everywhere, and believe me I  
  
know, I've been all over Japan these past few years."  
  
"Ayeka's parents are in the military," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ooo, we have a friend who has family in the military  
  
too, only he doesn't move," Serena said. "He's pretty good  
  
with a sword too."  
  
"He's very scary," Lizzie added.  
  
"Sounds like an interesting person," Ayeka said.  
  
"I'm sure you two would have some interesting  
  
conversations," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sure we would," Ayeka said. "I'm afraid I have to  
  
get going, I've got practice she said holding up a sword."  
  
The other three girls looked at her in surprise noticing  
  
the weapon for the first time.  
  
"You just carry that thing around?" Serena asked.  
  
"On my way to practice sure. And other times,"  
  
Ayeka said with a grin and hurried off.  
  
"She's something isn't she?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She seems quite interesting," Amy said.  
  
"Scary too," Serena said.  
  
"Amy can I talk to you for a sec?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Uh..right," Amy said.   
  
Serena watched curiously as the two walked off to a  
  
different area of the restaurant.  
  
Wonder what that's about? Oh well, I've got enough  
  
to worry about already.  
  
"Amy...he asked me out again," Lizzie said worriedly.  
  
"Ajibana?" Amy asked.  
  
"Of course Ajibana, I went and told Serizawa and he's  
  
like "go out with him," but this is really getting silly. Besides,  
  
sure he's scum of the earth, but using love to destroy his plans  
  
is that right?"  
  
"I guess you have a point, I never considered that part  
  
of it," Amy said. "I guess you might want to go out with him for  
  
now and then I'll talk to Serizawa and see what I can do."  
  
"Serizawa probably won't listen to you."  
  
"I know, but I'll try, let me think about it."  
  
Lizzie nodded.   
  
"I hope you can come up with something."  
  
At a local gymnastics academy.  
  
"The next big competition is coming up," Mina said  
  
lining herself up with a vaulting horse several feet away. "I  
  
intend to beat her this time."  
  
"I think your obsessing too much about this," Raye said  
  
standing nearby. "And aren't you supposed to be focusing on  
  
that horse and not talking to me?"  
  
"You don't come by my practices often," Mina said.  
  
"Besides, I am a goddess of gymnastics."  
  
"You're not a goddess of anything," Raye said. "But  
  
I'm going to go over there so you don't hurt yourself."  
  
Mina grinned. Raye walked over to another part of the  
  
room.   
  
I thought visiting Mina would take my mind off my  
  
problems, but worrying about her mental and physical condition  
  
has just made me think about Grandpa. I'll stay another few  
  
minutes then head back, I gave him the few hours he wanted.  
  
Mina ran down the mat and vaulted over the horse,  
  
spun in the air and landed on the ground, managing to stand  
  
firm. She cackled.  
  
"Romanova you are mine!" she shouted.  
  
"She's got problems," Mina's coach muttered as he  
  
walked by Raye.  
  
Raye just nodded slightly.  
  
"I will defeat her in a crusade of agility and grace never  
  
before seen!" Mina shouted and laughed again.  
  
"Mina can we talk!" her coach shouted.  
  
"Uh...ok...coach," Mina said and hurried over.  
  
"I'm really worried about you," he said.  
  
"I'm fine coach."  
  
"I don't know if you are, this urge to beat Romanova  
  
has consumed you."  
  
"Isn't it supposed to?"  
  
"Not like this. You're focusing as much on cackling as  
  
you are on hitting the moves you need to. It's dangerous."  
  
"Coach I've been hitting the moves, the cackling is part  
  
of my focus."  
  
"Mina, I'm being serious here, I don't think you can  
  
beat her with this attitude anyway. You have to tone it down."  
  
"I don't know if I can tone it down."  
  
"Then I can't coach you until you do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mina, until you get over this I have to ask you not to  
  
train under my supervision."  
  
"But coach..."  
  
"Once you're done being delusional I'll be glad to help  
  
your skills grow, until then.."  
  
"But....who will coach me?"  
  
"You'll have trouble finding someone who will put up  
  
with your quest for Gymnastic vengeance."  
  
"I'll find someone!" Mina shouted in frustration and  
  
headed to change. She spent the next few minutes grumbling  
  
and then emerged dressed from the locker room.  
  
"Is this part of your plan?" Raye asked.  
  
Mina growled and headed for the door. Raye followed.   
  
"Mina Deveraux," Came a strange voice. The two  
  
looked up to see a figure dressed in a trenchcoat and red collar  
  
facing them.  
  
"Uh........what?" Mina asked.  
  
"Word has it you need a coach."  
  
"Word travels...impossibly quick..." Mina said. "What  
  
do you want?"  
  
"I am Kasuyoshi Yasutake!" the figure said. "I've  
  
come to train you!"  
  
"The Kasuyoshi Yasutake?" Mina asked in surprise.  
  
"Indeed!" the figure said tossing a driver's licence at  
  
Mina.   
  
"I see," Mina said. "But you're an Olympic champion,  
  
why are you here to train me?"  
  
"Because...I see the fire inside you, the urge to defeat  
  
this Romanian immigrant to our country!"  
  
"I wouldn't put it in geopolitical terms...." Mina  
  
muttered.  
  
"That's a good idea in general," Raye muttered.  
  
"Geo....political?" Yasutake asked.  
  
"Word we learned in school, school has that effect on  
  
people," Raye said.  
  
"Ah, so I've heard," Yasutake said. "What do you say  
  
Ms. Deveraux, are you prepared for victory!"  
  
"Sure," Mina said.  
  
"Excellent, you will be summoned," Yasutake said and  
  
walked off.  
  
"Uh....ok..." Mina said.  
  
Raye looked at her.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Were you out of town the day they were handing out  
  
judgement?" Raye asked.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in a Tokyo Residential Neighborhood.  
  
"I hope this is the person we're looking for," Lieutenant  
  
Ozaki said sitting in an unmarked police car.   
  
"Me too," Sergeant Kino said sitting at the wheel. "I  
  
got called into this stakeout pretty quickly, I didn't get a chance  
  
to call Lita and tell her I would be home late."  
  
"You could use the cell phone," Ozaki said.  
  
"No, it would distract me," Kino said. "If that guy starts  
  
out we need to be ready."  
  
"Do you think the Chief is making the right decision  
  
waiting for him to make his move rather than just going in?"  
  
"The case would be more concrete if we catch the guy  
  
in the act."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"I know, it's got me nervous too, but I think it's the  
  
right way to do it."  
  
  
  
Several blocks away Chief Ozaki was leaning against  
  
the side of his patrol car, several other officers were clustered  
  
around waiting as well.  
  
"Chief you really don't have to be out here waiting with  
  
us," Kamata said.  
  
"Yes I do," Ozaki said. "If I'm going to have a bunch  
  
of my men waiting like this, I'm going to be out here, besides,  
  
Tsumura's got things under control at headquarters."  
  
"Still sir..." Kamata said.  
  
Ozaki looked at him.  
  
"I won't stay behind that desk Kamata, or in a control  
  
center staring at a video screen, not right now, when everything  
  
is so uncertain, when this arsonist could be one of those  
  
negaenergy fiends for all we know. I'm going to share the  
  
danger, like it or not."  
  
Kamata nodded.  
  
"Chief! He's headed out!" one of the officers reported.  
  
"I knew it was a he," Ozaki said. "Get everything  
  
ready."  
  
The suspected arsonist had hopped on a motorbike and  
  
was driving through the streets. Kino and Shinobu Ozaki's car  
  
followed discretely behind. Officers were stationed throughout  
  
the area keeping an eye on the motorbike. They drove for  
  
several more blocks when the man turned the motorbike down  
  
an alley.  
  
"Drat!" Kino said skidding the car to a stop and  
  
hopping out. Ozaki followed.  
  
"He could fling a firebomb at several houses from that  
  
alley," Ozaki said.  
  
"That's why we're out here instead of trying to cut him  
  
off!!" Kino said.  
  
"Move in, we need to make sure he's not doing  
  
anything!" Ozaki shouted into her radio.  
  
The two ran down the alley in time to find the arsonist  
  
sitting atop the motorbike a gasoline covered rag and match in  
  
his hand.  
  
"Hold it!" Kino shouted as he and Shinobu drew their  
  
guns. The man dropped the lit rag and sped off. A patrol car  
  
skidded in front of him, he sped through a narrow opening  
  
between the car and the wall and out into the street. Sergeant  
  
Kino stamped on the rag and he and Shinobu hurried back to  
  
their car.  
  
The arsonist's motorbike sped through the streets,  
  
various police vehicles were joining the pursuit. Two police  
  
helicopters emerged from concealment and flew overhead,  
  
Venom One soon flew ahead of them.  
  
"I really don't want to get into a chase in this crowded  
  
area," Chief Ozaki said at the wheel of his own car. "But what  
  
choice do we have?"  
  
"Little sir," Kamata said.  
  
The arsonist and his pursuers sped towards a bridge  
  
and were soon speeding towards the Tenth street area.  
  
"All right let's keep close, but don't push it," Ozaki said  
  
into his radio. "We've got helicopters to keep an eye on him,  
  
but I don't want to lose him in the crowd!"   
  
Ozaki looked to his right as several motorcycle officers  
  
"White Bike Troopers" as they were called zoomed by and into  
  
the traffic, they would be far better pursuers of the arsonist than  
  
the patrol cars were.  
  
  
  
Amy heard the numerous sirens and briefly thought that  
  
there had been a negaverse attack and she hadn't heard about  
  
it. But as she sat on a bench pondering Lizzie's dilemma, she  
  
soon learned otherwise.  
  
"The arsonist!" she said in surprise. The arsonist,  
  
pursued by police bikers zoomed right towards the pedestrian  
  
mall she and several other people were occupying. He  
  
appeared uninterested in stopping. The biker sped towards the  
  
pedestrians and almost predictably towards a young girl  
  
standing frozen in fear at the scene. Amy vaulted forward  
  
unsure of what she was doing. She leapt, grabbed the child and  
  
skidded to the ground on her knee several feet away, the biker  
  
sped by and slammed into a wall, flying forward and off of it to  
  
the ground. Police officers hurried up to subdue him if he was  
  
even in a condition necessary to subdue. Another officer bent  
  
down over Amy, still clutching the child.  
  
"Are you all right?" the officer asked.  
  
The kid crawled out of Amy's grasp. Amy slowly tried  
  
to stand, but gasped slightly and winced.  
  
"We'll get you checked out," the officer said. "You're  
  
a real hero today."  
  
Amy didn't say anything, didn't really think anything  
  
either. But if she had she probably would have found it  
  
interesting to have been called a hero that day of all days as  
  
opposed to the numerous other times she had swung into  
  
action. Only difference was that was as Sailor Mercury.  
  
She sat back down on the ground holding back the  
  
pain, and wiping away a small tear from her eyes. More and  
  
more police were arriving and finding out what was going on.   
  
Chief Ozaki hurried from his car and was examining the  
  
situation, the press was pulling up as well. Sergeant Kino bent  
  
over her.   
  
"Amy? You ok?"  
  
"I...uh..." Amy said still shocked slightly.  
  
"She pulled a child to safety sir," One of the officers  
  
said.  
  
Sergeant Kino grinned.  
  
"Of course she did, apparently, your grades are not the  
  
only thing amazing about you."  
  
Amy managed to grin slightly.  
  
"Let's get her some help for her legs here," Kino  
  
barked.  
  
"I'll be fine," Amy said slowly standing, she winced.  
  
"They're just bruised."  
  
"Looks like we've been getting a lot of help today,"  
  
one of the officers said. "First Sailor Mercury and now you."  
  
Amy looked at him and laughed despite the pain.  
  
Lita stared out the window, the television flickered in  
  
the background relating the story of the chase and the capture  
  
of the arsonist. Lita still stared amidst the sound bytes coming  
  
from police officials.   
  
Am I dangerous? She thought. Sure Nijo is a jerk, but  
  
is he right? The police had to check up on what we told them,  
  
but...of course..they did...what if Amy had been wrong, what if  
  
we had been wrong? Still it was the Yakuza...but....maybe  
  
because it was the Yakuza excused it to most people, but....  
  
She kept staring.  
  
My father might have been right. The Yakuza is gone,  
  
I'm proud of that, but could I have done it differently, did I  
  
have to do it the way I did, I nearly died because of the traps I  
  
fell into numerous times. The image of Zano staring at her  
  
bound and helpless form came to her again and she pulled  
  
away from the window, less because the window bothered her,  
  
but just because she needed to shift herself, to somehow react  
  
to the pain she felt.   
  
Her father had been late, originally she hadn't known  
  
why, now she did, but she had been worried, worried he  
  
wouldn't come back, worried that something had happened.   
  
She had worried before, but this was different, different  
  
because it triggered thoughts of what he might have done when  
  
she didn't come home when he expected her too. She always  
  
had an explanation, a reason why she had fallen out of contact,  
  
it didn't happen that often, but it happened. And never mind  
  
when she had to explain away her injuries. The majority of the  
  
times she had just been able to avoid him noticing her, he was  
  
quite busy, but it was stressful. She had to wonder what he felt  
  
she was up to, or if he worried about her and how painful that  
  
was. Now she was wondering if the risks she had taken were  
  
justified, the cause was, the cause was just, but did she do it  
  
right? That was what bothered her and scared her. Her father  
  
pulled up soon afterward and walked inside. She collapsed into  
  
his arms and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm glad your home," She said.  
  
"After the day I've had, me too," He said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at her temple, Raye sat in front of the mystic  
  
fires.  
  
"Please..give me the answers I seek...I beg of you...I  
  
need to know," she said. The flames shot upward again. A  
  
vision came to her, but this seemed different, she was part of it.   
  
In front of her Rick fell downward and hit the ground.  
  
"Rick!" she cried and rushed to him.  
  
"Who..who did this..." Raye said. "Did I?"  
  
"No, Raye..you didn't," Rick said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else," Rick replied.  
  
"But..are you hurt?"  
  
"I am dying."  
  
"Dying! No you can't die!"  
  
Raye gasped and came to her senses.  
  
"Rick..dead.." she said.   
  
The door slid open. She turned. Her grandfather  
  
stood there.  
  
"Raye?" he said and fell to the ground.  
  
"Grandfather!" Raye shouted and ran to his side, her  
  
eyes tearing up. He didn't respond.  
  
"Grandfather!" she yelled. 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69   
  
The news spread quickly. Raye's strong sense of duty  
  
allowed her enough time to make the proper calls and plan the  
  
funeral for her grandfather. The girls had shown up, as did the  
  
guys, as well as some other family and it went by. But after it  
  
was over, Raye returned to her room and didn't come out,  
  
shutting herself off from the world.  
  
The four scouts stood at the base of the temple steps  
  
wondering what to do next.  
  
"Poor Raye," Mina said solemnly.  
  
"She didn't need this now," Lita said.  
  
"She didn't need it anytime," Amy said.  
  
"Maybe it was this she was so worried about," Serena  
  
thought.  
  
"Maybe," they all said.  
  
"So what do we do know?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know..what can we do?" Lita asked.  
  
"We should be with her...even if she tries to push us  
  
away," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..we're her friends," Serena said.  
  
The four started climbing steps.  
  
Down in Patterson's war room.  
  
"She's been hit hard...her parents dying when she was  
  
young, now this," Rick said.   
  
"Rick..maybe you should go see her," Mike suggested.  
  
"No...I can't do that.." Rick said. "She'll probably  
  
want to be alone."   
  
"Maybe..but she may want to see a reassuring face  
  
too," Steve said.  
  
"I think they're right," Greg added.   
  
Patterson turned away from the view screen he was  
  
studying.  
  
"There's no reason for you to try and train today," he  
  
said. "You should go home, Rick..you should probably go see  
  
her."  
  
"More textbook advice," Rick said skeptically.  
  
"No, this is something I have experience with. She  
  
needs someone," Patterson said and turned back to his view  
  
screen.  
  
"I'm going," Rick said.  
  
A light rain had begun to fall as it did in times like this.   
  
Raye didn't hear it though. She sat there in her room, staring at  
  
the wall like she had for the past several hours. There was a  
  
knock on the door. She didn't hear that either. Another knock  
  
came. She didn't hear it.   
  
"Raye," came Mina's gentle voice. "We're here to help  
  
you."  
  
Raye heard that. But she didn't respond. She stared at  
  
the wall.  
  
"Raye, we're your friends, we're here to be with you,"  
  
Amy said calmly.  
  
"Raye..you know you can trust us..." Lita said.  
  
"Raye..I...you know how much we care about you,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
Raye turned slowly and looked at the door. Then she  
  
turned away.   
  
"No, they can't help me. No one can," she said and  
  
resumed her staring.  
  
  
  
Her four friends soon retreated back to the steps of the  
  
temple.  
  
"We can't just break in," Lita said.  
  
"She may not be ready to talk to people yet," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"But...we have to be here in case she is," Mina said.  
  
"Even I realize that," Serena said.   
  
They noticed Rick coming up the steps.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know...she wouldn't see us," Lita said.  
  
"She probably won't see you either," Mina said.  
  
"Have to try," Rick said. "You girls go home..I'll call  
  
you if she opens up."  
  
"We...need to stay here," Lita said.  
  
"You girls can't help her sitting her," Rick said. "She  
  
wouldn't want you doing it. You've got school to worry  
  
about."  
  
"Like we can put school above Raye," Mina said.  
  
"Girls..I told you, I'll handle things..there's no reason all  
  
of you should stand vigil...I can do it," Rick said.  
  
The girls all looked at each other and realized Rick had  
  
a point.  
  
"You promise to call," Serena said threateningly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Rick said.  
  
"How about we stay at Amy's place," Mina said.  
  
The others nodded and Amy handed Rick a piece of  
  
paper with the number on it.  
  
The four girls then walked down the steps and Rick  
  
headed up them.  
  
"Raye? It's me Rick," Rick said.  
  
There was no answer. Rick glanced at the door.  
  
This could be bad move on my part. But I have to be  
  
there. He said and pulled the door open.  
  
Raye was sitting there staring at the wall.   
  
"Raye?" Rick said.  
  
She turned towards him.  
  
"Get out," she hissed.  
  
"Raye...I'm here for you."  
  
"I said...get out."  
  
"You should talk to someone."  
  
"How would you know? Leave me alone!"   
  
"Raye your friends are concerned and they..."  
  
"I could care less whether they're concerned or not! I  
  
want to be left alone!"  
  
"But..it's not good for you to.."  
  
"GET OUT!" She shouted and threw a vase at him.   
  
Rick backed out of the room.  
  
She's untouchable right now. He thought and closed  
  
the door.  
  
"And don't you try this again!" Raye shouted. "I don't  
  
need your sympathy!"  
  
Rick thought about saying something, but instead  
  
walked to the steps.  
  
Chad sat in the bus looking out the window as it sped  
  
through the city.  
  
Raye needs me. I know it. I can't let her deal with this  
  
alone. He thought. I should have stayed and watched the old  
  
man. I left out of selfishness..how could I do that? And now  
  
I've hurt her even more.  
  
  
  
"I can't concentrate," Serena said solemnly putting her  
  
book down. The scouts had all decided to wait in the same  
  
place so they could hear of any news. Amy's studying  
  
apartment did the job. The girls really had no motivation to do  
  
their work.   
  
"None of this makes any sense right now," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lita said.  
  
Amy looked at what she had written on the page and  
  
then quickly erased it.  
  
"I'm good at these math problems...but not today," she  
  
said.  
  
"Should we go back there?" Serena asked.  
  
"What good would it do?" Lita asked.  
  
"You wouldn't think Raye would take it so hard..it's  
  
happened before," Mina said.  
  
"What?" the other three said.  
  
"Well...I..maybe that's not right..but I just thought she  
  
had to deal with it once, she could deal with it again," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"I don't know..she was extremely close to her  
  
grandfather," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah...you just don't become immune to the pain by  
  
going through it once already," Serena said.  
  
"I just wish there was something we could do," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Didn't know the guy," Steve said as the other three  
  
guys sat on Mike's front steps.  
  
"Me neither," Mike said.  
  
"Met him once," Greg said. "Nice, a bit weird."  
  
"Well..we really don't have any mourning to do..but it  
  
seems everyone else is pretty shaken up about it," Steve said.  
  
"They knew him better," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..and Rick's only trying to help Raye," Greg said.   
  
"So what do we do at times like this?" Mike asked.  
  
"No clue," Steve said.  
  
"We just stay out of it and let things run their course,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
  
  
"Death..hmm...Raye's had her share of it," Patterson  
  
said as he typed things into his computer screen. "Fate is not  
  
always a kind thing. Unfortunately destiny can destroy as well  
  
as create."  
  
He then realized something. A paranoid fear that he  
  
wished would not come to pass. A paranoid fear with no  
  
evidence to support it, nothing to suggest it was true.   
  
No, that would not happen now. Then again....this is  
  
reality. He thought and stood up and hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rick stood there in front of the door, and there he saw  
  
Chad running up the steps.  
  
"Where's Raye?" Chad said urgently.  
  
"In there, but she isn't talking to anyone," Rick said.  
  
"Maybe she'll talk to me," Chad said.  
  
"Won't work, I wouldn't lie to you about matters this  
  
grave."  
  
"I know," Chad replied, but moved to the door  
  
anyway.  
  
"Raye? It's me Chad."  
  
"GO AWAY! How many times must I yell at all of  
  
you!" Raye shouted.  
  
"See?" Rick said not the least bit teasingly.  
  
"Yes I see," Chad said and turned away. "I came as  
  
soon as I heard."  
  
"It was sudden."  
  
"You had no warning?"  
  
"Raye might have, but we wouldn't know, she didn't  
  
tell us anything. Me, her friends.."  
  
"Hmm..yeah..well if something was bothering her she  
  
probably wouldn't tell anyone, and somehow if something was  
  
bothering her grandfather, he wouldn't tell her."  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
And then Kaolinite appeared in the air above them.  
  
"Oh my god," Rick said.  
  
"What? Hey! Who are you! Leave now! This is a  
  
place of mourning!" Chad shouted.  
  
"I don't care," Kaolinite said and blasted Chad with  
  
energy. He began to transform into a monster similar to what  
  
Kano had become. He retained his distinctive features, his hair  
  
turned dark purple, his outfit was little more than a jet black  
  
body suit with the occasional red stripe across it. His skin  
  
turned grey and his eyes turned black. The transformation had  
  
also bulked him up slightly. Kaolinite floated up into the air as  
  
Chad and Rick sized each other up.   
  
I will wait here...and if any of those scouts show up..I'll  
  
get them. She thought.  
  
Rick thought about things and dashed towards Raye's  
  
door. He kicked it open.  
  
"How dare you!" Raye shouted.  
  
"There's a monster out there!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Do you think I care!" Raye shouted back.  
  
"But it's..no..you're right," Rick said and pulled out his  
  
power stick. "I will defend you. Uranus power!"   
  
He transformed and immediately hit his communicator.  
  
"This is Uranus..major emergency at Raye's. We're  
  
under attack, she's in no state to fight...I'll do my best in the  
  
meantime," Uranus shouted as Chad walked to the doorway.   
  
Uranus drew his light sword.  
  
"Sorry, I have to do this," he said and shot a blast out.   
  
Chad staggered back several feet.   
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes Attack!" he shouted. The attack  
  
hit Chad and knocked him further backward, but the creature  
  
charged at him.   
  
"Can't let him get to Raye," Uranus shouted and leapt  
  
forward swinging his sword. Chad ducked out of the way and  
  
hit Uranus with a seemingly high powered swing. Uranus flew  
  
ten feet and hit the ground.   
  
"Just one...I'll wait," Kaolinite said. "Finish him off!"  
  
she shouted. Chad turned towards Uranus who stood, his  
  
sword drawn.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Rick said.  
  
"I don't care!" Chad shouted and formed his own light  
  
sword.  
  
"Oh..very good," Kaolinite said happily.  
  
Not very skilled with a sword, but I'll have to make  
  
due. Uranus thought. Chad charged at him. Uranus slid under  
  
him and did his spin kick catching Chad right in the jaw. Chad  
  
spun around and despite his pain swung at Uranus, who  
  
managed to duck under it and make his own swing, which  
  
Chad jumped over. Uranus rolled under the jumping Chad and  
  
swung his light sword hitting Chad with a bolt of energy. Chad  
  
whirled around and threw his light sword, it flew right into  
  
Uranus' leg. Uranus fell to one knee, but swung his sword  
  
again. Chad stepped back and narrowly missed it.  
  
"Hmm..looks like the game is over," Chad said.  
  
Uranus stood up, grimacing in pain. Chad lunged at  
  
him. Uranus used his good leg and jumped away.   
  
I should retreat, but I can't, Raye could be hurt.   
  
Uranus thought and turned to face Chad who was once again  
  
charging at him. With his leg hurt, Uranus had very little  
  
offense. He rolled again trying to keep the pressure off his  
  
knee, but Chad quickly blasted him with some form of energy.  
  
"Good, this one realizes the energy it has within it,"  
  
Kaolinite said. "Very useful..still..it has it's hands full with one  
  
scout......."  
  
Uranus swung his sword again. Chad grimacing in his  
  
own pain stuck his hand through the energy blade grabbed a  
  
hold of Uranus and picked him and swung him down onto the  
  
ground hard.  
  
Uranus grunted.  
  
I'm going to die. He thought to himself. He held tight  
  
onto his sword and spun it in his hand, it smashed into Chad's  
  
weakened arm, and caused him to step back and gasp for  
  
breath.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted bringing  
  
on his power as quickly as he could and blasted Chad back  
  
towards the steps which he immediately fell down.  
  
"No! Enough of this!" Kaolinite shouted and drew a  
  
massive plume of fire into her hands. She swung it downward  
  
and it flew right at Uranus. He looked up to see it at the last  
  
second.  
  
"It's the end," he said as he was hit with it. Kaolinite  
  
looked on anxiously to see him fall to the ground.   
  
Inside her room, Raye's eyes opened widely.  
  
"Rick," she said somehow sensing it. "Rick!" She  
  
shouted and ran out the door and towards his limp body.  
  
"Rick!" she shouted. Uranus managed to turn his head  
  
towards her.  
  
"People still care.." he said and then his eyes closed.   
  
She felt the anger burning inside of her, but then..it collapsed, as  
  
she did around Uranus and began to sob.  
  
"Looks like I've killed a scout," Kaolinite said. She  
  
was hit with four blasts of energy, one gold, one green, one  
  
blue, and one multicolored. She fell to the ground in shock.   
  
There stood the other male scouts.   
  
"Hmm...so you are all ready for the fate of your  
  
comrade...death!" Kaolinite said.  
  
"What?" Neptune said.  
  
"He's...what?" Pluto said.  
  
"Ehh..." Kaolinite said and hit the two of them with a  
  
minor wave of energy. They both were thrown backward into  
  
a pile of bushes, leaving only Saturn and Maverick.  
  
"How dare you!" Maverick shouted. "Attacking a  
  
place of mourning! Have even you no respect for the dead.   
  
You..dare take another life on this hallowed ground! For this  
  
you will receive extreme punishment!"  
  
"From you?" Kaolinite said and laughed.  
  
"I'm just the beginning," Maverick said.  
  
Chad staggered out of the bushes.  
  
"Look out!" Saturn said and blasted Chad with his  
  
sword, the monster staggered back. Saturn quickly charged  
  
towards the monster.  
  
"I'll handle him, you make her pay!" Saturn shouted.  
  
"I intend to," Maverick said the emotion once again  
  
disappearing. "I must say Kaolinite, you made such an easy  
  
target just hovering up there...like all the other times."  
  
"That was you!" Kaolinite shouted angrily. "Do you  
  
know you've given yourself a death sentence!"  
  
"Really...are you sure Kaolinite...are you really sure  
  
about that? Why would I dare attack you unless I had the  
  
power to destroy you? You see me, I'm not like those other  
  
four, I have real power. Power you couldn't understand."  
  
"I do believe you're bluffing."  
  
"Bluffing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you can play it safe and disappear right now..or  
  
you can take your chances and also have to deal with the fact  
  
that you have just killed a fellow scout, something that will  
  
make me quite motivated to destroy you," Maverick said his  
  
eyes narrowing.   
  
"I think I'll take my chances!" Kaolinite said and  
  
unleashed an energy bolt. Maverick jumped into the air  
  
unleashing a sword attack as she did so...Kaolinite stepped  
  
backward and avoided it only to launch her own attack.   
  
Maverick spun his sword. The attack blew up in front of him.  
  
  
  
"I warned you," Maverick said.  
  
"We shall see," Kaolinite said and readied another  
  
attack.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
The three attacks slammed into Kaolinite and knocked  
  
her straight into the house whose wall she easily crashed  
  
through. The other Sailor Scouts had arrived.  
  
"Hmm...I've done my damage," Kaolinite said and  
  
disappeared.  
  
Chad rumbled towards them. Maverick blasted him  
  
with his sword and Chad fell to the ground.  
  
"Take care of him!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh..right," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Spiral Hearts  
  
Attack!" she shouted. The creature inside of Chad  
  
disappeared, and the human dropped to the ground of  
  
weakness. Neptune and Pluto emerged from the forest and ran  
  
over to Uranus and the sobbing Raye.  
  
"What..what's going on?" Venus asked.  
  
"Kaolinite killed Uranus...that's what," Maverick said  
  
the anger quite visible on his face.  
  
"She what?" the four other scouts said in shock.  
  
"Saturn...let's go," Maverick said.  
  
"Where?" Saturn asked.  
  
"To find a murderer!" Maverick shouted. The two  
  
hurried away.  
  
Tuxedo Mask arrived at that point.   
  
"What..."  
  
Sailor Moon pointed before he could finish it.  
  
"Oh..my..." he said.  
  
"Rick..he..died...defending me," Raye said still sobbing.   
  
Neptune and Pluto were crying, in their own way. The other  
  
scouts wiped tears from their eyes.   
  
"This isn't supposed to happen! We're invincible,"  
  
Raye sobbed. 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70  
  
Luna and Artemis had been the last to arrive and to see  
  
the carnage. Raye's house once again smashed, Uranus now  
  
lying dead on the ground and Raye sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
Neptune and Pluto could hardly contain themselves. The other  
  
scouts didn't move unsure of what do say or do.  
  
"What..happened here?" Luna said in shock.  
  
"Kaolinite killed Rick," Jupiter said managing to sound  
  
bitter amidst her own shock.  
  
"He's gone?" Artemis said in shock. No one  
  
answered.  
  
"Where are the others?" Luna asked, her own eyes  
  
welling up.  
  
"Went off to find her," Mercury managed to answer.  
  
"They can't fight her on their own," Artemis said.  
  
"That's assuming they find her," Luna said.  
  
"Luna, we've got other problems at the moment,"  
  
Sailor Moon snapped.   
  
"Yes. I can see that..." Luna stammered.  
  
"Rick...you..you..idiot...defending me..when you should  
  
have..ran..how could you do that? Now I..have no one," Raye  
  
said amidst her sobs.  
  
"That's not true Raye," Venus said with the courage to  
  
walk up. "You have us."  
  
"You're not enough!" Raye shouted and stood up  
  
walking over to her room.  
  
"None of this is enough!" She shouted and picked up  
  
what was left of the door and flung it towards them. They all  
  
dodged out of the way.  
  
"Raye, get a hold of yourself," Mercury said.  
  
"Like that even matters!" she shouted and walked  
  
inside her room. Various things started flying out of it.   
  
"This isn't good at all..." Luna said.  
  
"She's a complete wreck," Artemis said.  
  
"Rick..Rick..hey..man..you have to still be there,"  
  
Neptune was saying.  
  
"Yeah..you're just sleeping or something..get up," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned away.  
  
The pain they must all be in. And Rick...he came to  
  
me..he saw it..coming..at least..he didn't live with that fear..until  
  
he died... He thought.  
  
"Look what you've done to me!" Raye shouted. "I've  
  
become so dependent on you I can't even handle this!" she  
  
shouted and threw something else. "The price of having  
  
friends..." she said and through an entire book case out the  
  
door.  
  
"Raye..uh.." Venus said.  
  
"We have to stop her, but how..." Jupiter said.   
  
Then things got even crazier. There was bright glow.   
  
"Raye, please stop," came a voice. There appearing in  
  
front of them all was Queen Serenity.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon said in surprise.  
  
"You! You and your moon kingdom and your Sailor  
  
Scouts and your destiny! You've destroyed my life!" Raye  
  
shouted angrily.  
  
"Please Raye..listen..." Serenity said.  
  
"To you? I've listened to you before!" Raye shouted  
  
back and then collapsed to the ground of exhaustion.  
  
"Raye!" the girls said worriedly.  
  
"She's just exhausted..." Serenity said. "Please..leave  
  
her to me..."   
  
Serenity then disappeared..  
  
Raye started drifting in her unconsciousness. It was  
  
dark, yet she could look around and know she was seeing  
  
different things. Then Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
"Get out of my mind!" Raye shouted.  
  
"No," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I don't want you to be here...I've had enough of you."  
  
"Raye..I'm here to give you a chance to get him back."  
  
"What? You liar."  
  
"No..the powers of a Sailor Scout are beyond your  
  
understanding...what they allow you to do can sometimes be  
  
extraordinary....each scout has been given the power to journey  
  
into the dark beyond if the need is great enough."  
  
"You cannot be serious. You just want to calm me  
  
down."  
  
"No, I am serious Raye...you must know deep down  
  
that I mean that...I can send you there...and you can get him  
  
back."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"You can only go into the dark beyond once and you  
  
only get one chance."  
  
"I said do it!" Raye shouted.  
  
"It will be dangerous, you could be trapped there and  
  
you will have to rely on the friendship of others to help you."  
  
"Whatever! I said do it!" Raye said. Then in Queen  
  
Serenity faded away, everything did.   
  
  
  
Raye's eyes snapped open. She was in Tokyo, but this  
  
wasn't her temple. It was a street. People were walking back  
  
and forth. Children were playing in various places.  
  
"What is this? This is just Tokyo!" Raye shouted.   
  
"What? What is this?" she said. "What is going on here!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm...you are a loud one aren't you?" came a voice.   
  
She turned to see a man standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am..a guide. I usually guide spirits to their new  
  
homes, but you are..are not a spirit."  
  
"Of course I'm not..." Raye said still hardly believing  
  
this to be the dark beyond, but instead just a crowded street  
  
corner.  
  
"You are a special arrival," the guide said.  
  
"What's your name?" Raye asked angrily.  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"You have to have one."  
  
"Here I don't."  
  
"Listen buddy, I have no idea where I am, this is just  
  
thirty seventh street. In Tokyo," Raye said.  
  
"Is it? Look around."  
  
She did so..everything seemed normal..until she noticed  
  
something very odd.  
  
"Wait a minute...that doctor's office wasn't there  
  
before...wait..I used to go there....several years ago....but...the  
  
doctor was..." she stopped in realization. "Killed in an  
  
accident."  
  
"Yes..but now he can continue to practice."  
  
"But why.."  
  
"You'd have to be dead to truly understand things here,  
  
but..you are here for a reason aren't you?" the Guide asked.  
  
"I need to find someone."  
  
"Someone in particular I assume."  
  
"Yes...he probably just arrived," Raye said.  
  
"Oh..I understand..well..then you're journey is quite  
  
simple. Merely go to where he passed on and you will find  
  
him, but not for long, because he soon moves on to where he  
  
should be."  
  
"Uh..right thank you!" Raye said and started to run.   
  
The guide grabbed her arm.  
  
"I can't help you anymore once you set off on your  
  
own." he said. "Beware of the past."  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
What did that mean? She wondered.  
  
"One last thing. If you do not leave before this day  
  
ends, you will never leave."  
  
"Great," Raye muttered and ran down the street.   
  
Just have to get to the temple. Then I'll find him. She  
  
thought.  
  
"Hmm..going somewhere Miss Hino," A voice hissed.   
  
She stopped as a figure stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Jaedite!"   
  
"Yes..." he said.  
  
"What are you doing here," she said angrily.  
  
"Me? I'm a part of your past, and I'm a part of your  
  
afterlife, whether you are truly dead or not...of course..if you  
  
weren't to make it out of here..what a pity it would be for you  
  
to die."  
  
"Out of my way," Raye said.  
  
"Hmm..you're going to have to push me out of your  
  
way..." Jaedite said. Raye ran towards him and kicked him in  
  
the head, he stepped backwards, but grabbed her and threw  
  
her to the ground.  
  
"I'm afraid your cheap skills will not do here," Jaedite  
  
said. "For that matter, even your powers will not help."  
  
My powers. Raye thought and fumbled around in her  
  
outfit for her power sticks. Not here, she thought in surprise.  
  
"Hmm..too bad," Jaedite said. Raye charged again.   
  
Jaedite dodged and hit her knocking her back into a wall. She  
  
noticed a small trickle of blood coming from a hand she had  
  
scraped against the ground.  
  
"You can't beat me here..." Jaedite said. "This is my  
  
domain."  
  
"I think we've had enough of you," came a voice.   
  
Stepping forward was a man in knight's armor that Raye didn't  
  
recognize. He drew a large sword.  
  
"Hmm..very well, I have no need to continue this,"  
  
Jaedite said and walked off. The man reached down and  
  
picked her up off the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little bruised," Raye said.  
  
"Then you will need some assistance," the man said.   
  
"Lisa! You're needed!"  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere emerged a nurse.  
  
"I will treat you, don't worry," she said and began to  
  
swab the wound.  
  
"Uh..Thank you..both of you.." Raye said.   
  
"Yes..well we just heard you were here Miss Hino,"  
  
the man said. "It's dangerous if you are unprepared."  
  
"But who are you?" Raye asked.   
  
"The only people you may meet in this world are  
  
people who are in some way related to you or your past...even  
  
if you are connected by a thin string. Everyone else is just  
  
scenery. You see these people walking down the street, but if  
  
you talked to them they would say nothing that could help you  
  
because you know so little about them," the man said.  
  
"I know nothing about you though," Raye said.  
  
"You know more then you think, it is all a relative scale.   
  
See you know our son," the man said.  
  
"What?" Raye said.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself...Vincent Patterson, and  
  
my wife Lisa."  
  
"Hi," Lisa said.  
  
"You're....." Raye said.   
  
"Yes, by just meeting our son you have managed to  
  
form a small tie, that allows us to help you now," Vincent said.  
  
"This is so strange though..all this," Raye said.  
  
"Do not worry..I will see to it that you get safely to  
  
your destination," Vincent said.   
  
"You're all set," Lisa said. Raye looked to see she had  
  
been healed.  
  
"But..how do I fight anyone?" Raye asked.  
  
"Oh..you see..if you were meant to fight anyone you  
  
would have a way..like I do," Vincent said. "I will protect you  
  
till we get there."   
  
"Uh thank you," Raye said.  
  
And the three set off.  
  
"To be perfectly honest the two of us..haven't really  
  
gotten along..." Raye said.  
  
"We know, it's all right," Lisa said.  
  
"Yes, you have both experienced pain, you have your  
  
scars. Scars the run very deep," Vincent said.   
  
"Yeah," Raye said.  
  
"Anyway...we have seen the good that you and all your  
  
friends do..even at your own personal hardship," Lisa said.  
  
"I've just lost someone I cared for because of it," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Not if we can help it," Vincent said.  
  
Then the three of them heard a shrieking laugh and  
  
appearing amidst a field of energy petals came Zoicite.  
  
"Hi ya," she said.  
  
"Zoicite!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Go away you fiend..." Vincent said.  
  
"Make me," Zoicite said. The two jumped into battle.   
  
Vincent attacked. Zoicite dodged and launched her own wave  
  
of energy. Vincent stepped back.  
  
"Go!" He said and Raye and Lisa started running  
  
down the street.  
  
Hmm..wait till Malichite gets them. Zoicite thought and  
  
turned to face Vincent Patterson.  
  
The two hurried down the street.  
  
"There's the temple up ahead," Raye said.  
  
"I know," Lisa said.  
  
Then Malichite appeared on the sidewalk.  
  
"No, I don't think you'll be going any further,"  
  
Malichite said.  
  
"Try and stop me you idiot!" Raye shouted.  
  
"I can by just standing here, you can't get by me,"  
  
Malichite said.   
  
"I suggest you move aside," Came a voice behind  
  
Malichite he turned to see two figures appear there, which  
  
Raye recognized immediately.  
  
"Mother! Father!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes...Raye..we are here," her father said walking  
  
forward, a sword in his hand. His mother advanced too with  
  
her own sword.  
  
"Very well..go ahead and take me on," Malichite said  
  
and jumped to fight the two.  
  
"I have to go check on my husband. You go on," Lisa  
  
said.  
  
"Thank you again," Raye said and hurried up the steps.  
  
She stopped suddenly. There stood Rick, motionless.  
  
"Rick!" she shouted and hurried towards him.  
  
A figure dropped in front of him.  
  
"Oh..you aren't going to get him that easily," said the  
  
figure. Raye shrieked.   
  
"Queen..Beryl..." she said in shock.  
  
"Yes...you think you would escape me? Hah!" Beryl  
  
shouted.  
  
"I won't let you stop me!" Raye shouted and felt  
  
something inside of her. I must call up my powers, all of them.   
  
She said and began to glow with red energy.  
  
"That will do no good.." Beryl said. "You are still  
  
alive..I am dead...you cannot hurt me."  
  
"I have to!" Raye shouted and launched a mass of red  
  
fire from her hands. It hit Beryl, but had no effect.  
  
"You cannot kill me...I am already dead..." Beryl said  
  
and cackled. "I on the other hand can to quite a lot to you!"  
  
she shouted and blasted Raye with some sort of energy  
  
knocking her back towards the steps.  
  
"Rick!" Raye shouted in desperation. Beryl let out a  
  
scream of triumph and then suddenly stopped and dropped to  
  
the ground. Rick stood over her, with a sword in his hands.  
  
"Rick!" Raye shouted in shock.  
  
"Raye..you came for me," Rick said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I did," she said and walked over and hugged  
  
him.   
  
"I will destroy you!" Beryl said rising.  
  
"No you won't Beryl..you cannot interfere now," came  
  
the guide's voice. Beryl frowned.   
  
"Leave before you are compelled to by other means,"  
  
The guide said.  
  
Beryl disappeared. Soon Raye's parents and the two  
  
Patterson's came running up the steps.  
  
"Well..she did it," Ms. Hino said.  
  
"Rick..please..let me have a moment," Raye said and  
  
turned towards the two of them.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" she shouted.   
  
"Hi, Raye," Ms. Hino said.   
  
"Long time no see," Mr. Hino said.  
  
Raye started crying with joy.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," Raye said willing to believe  
  
everything, since there was no point to not believing it.   
  
"We're glad to see you too Raye," the two replied.  
  
"Hmm...how you doing?" Vincent Patterson asked  
  
Rick.  
  
"For being dead I feel okay," Rick said. "Who are  
  
you?"  
  
"Vincent Patterson, at your service and my wife Lisa."  
  
"Oh.." Rick said in surprise.  
  
"Raye!" came another voice. Raye turned and saw that  
  
her grandfather was standing there.  
  
"Grandfather!" Raye shouted and ran up and hugged  
  
him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I left you like that!" he said.  
  
"It's okay...we all make mistakes," Raye said  
  
overcome with happiness.  
  
"I just realized something," Rick said.  
  
"What is it?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I know how the death revival thing works. Raye can   
  
take someone back who's been here for less than a week in  
  
our time frame," Rick said. "She could still take her  
  
grandfather back..and she should."  
  
"Oh," Vincent said.  
  
"I'd better go talk to her," Rick said.   
  
"Very noble," Vincent said.  
  
"Raye," Rick said.  
  
"What is it Rick?"  
  
"You should take him back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your grandfather..you can still do it Raye. He's not  
  
been permanently placed here yet.."  
  
"I could take him back..." Raye said realizing it.  
  
"Yes," Rick said. "You have to do it. Forget me."  
  
"I'll take both of you," Raye said.  
  
"Sorry, you can't do that I'm afraid," the guide said.  
  
"What do you mean I can't do that!" Raye shouted.  
  
"You're already messing up the natural order of things  
  
enough even being here, and taking someone back will cause  
  
enough of a mess. Two people can't go back with you."  
  
"But..." Raye said and sank to the ground.  
  
"Raye?" Ms. Hino asked.  
  
"I can't make that kind of decision," Raye said.  
  
"You don't have much time Raye Hino, the sun is  
  
nearly ready to set," the guide said.  
  
"Already?" Raye said.  
  
"Yes," the guide said.  
  
"Raye, take your grandfather, you care for him, more  
  
than you could ever care for me," Rick said.  
  
"No, Raye..he's young..you need him to look over  
  
you," her grandfather said selflessly.  
  
"Raye..he's your family...I'm the guy who dumped you  
  
remember?" Rick said.  
  
"Yeah...we've got a few words for you about that.."  
  
Ms. Hino said.  
  
"Uh...heh.." Rick said.  
  
"Actually I don't blame you on that one," Mr. Hino  
  
whispered in his ear.  
  
"Raye...I'm old...how much longer could I go  
  
anyway?" her grandfather said.  
  
"But..I can't.." Raye said.  
  
"Raye! You have to take him!" Rick and her  
  
grandfather both said pointing at the other.  
  
"I..." Raye said.  
  
"I'll make you're job easier," Rick said and started to  
  
run away.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" her grandfather said and pulled  
  
him to the ground, before starting to run away himself.  
  
"No, you stay!" Rick shouted grabbing Grandpa Hino's  
  
arm.  
  
"No way," her grandfather said and kicked Rick in the  
  
head and dashed for the steps.   
  
"Grandfather!" Raye said. Rick jumped into the air and  
  
landed in front of him.  
  
"Ehh.." her grandfather said. "Raye..you have to take  
  
him...if you don't you won't forgive yourself..he deserves the  
  
rest of his life."  
  
"Raye, he's right," Ms. Hino said.  
  
"It's not an easy decision, but you have to do it," Mr.  
  
Hino said.  
  
"Raye...don't..." Rick said. "Take him."  
  
"Rick..I came for you...." Raye said. "You will come  
  
back with me."  
  
"Now that we've got that settled, let's party!" her  
  
grandfather said.   
  
"How long as she got?" Mr. Hino asked.  
  
"An hour.." the guide said.  
  
"Then let's make the most of it!" Mr. Hino said.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Raye opened her eyes. She was still lying on the  
  
ground. The scouts were standing there in the same positions  
  
they had been before.  
  
"Rick!" she shouted and stood up. Uranus opened his  
  
eyes and stared at Neptune and Pluto.  
  
"What the heck are you two looking at..haven't you  
  
ever seen a dead guy before?" Rick said  
  
"Rick!" the two shouted and started hugging him.  
  
"Hey!" Rick said. "What kind of men are you?" Rick  
  
said standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Happy ones," The guys said and started hugging him  
  
again.  
  
"Ahh....this is scary!" Rick said.  
  
"Wha..what happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It'll take a long time to explain," Raye said weakly. "I  
  
really have to lie down."  
  
"You know..what..so do I..." Rick said and felt light  
  
headed.  
  
"For being dead a few minutes ago you have a  
  
surprisingly amount of energy," Neptune said.  
  
"Hey..I'm the man..." Rick said.   
  
"So what's being dead like?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Sorta like a Star Trek episode," Rick said. "Where  
  
they save money by having the afterlife take place on the same  
  
set as they film the rest of the show."  
  
"Oh..interesting," Pluto said.  
  
"Rick, don't make light of it...it was the most...amazing  
  
experience..." Raye said with a smile.   
  
"I...saw...everyone...oh...I have to rest," she said and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
"Looks like things are back to normal around here,"  
  
Venus said 


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 "Just how do you expect to find her?" Saturn asked as he and Maverick crept along the street.  
"I managed to get a scan off her before she left..there was an interesting kind of chemical on the soles of her shoes"  
Maverick said.  
"Hadn't noticed," Saturn said.  
"Yes..well anyway...I've been using my watch computer to look for that same kind of chemical"  
"Wouldn't Mercury's computer of been more help"  
"Possibly, but I hoped to find them when they least expected it and it would have taken some time to get the scouts together," Maverick said. "My computer can do the job but..it's range is small"  
"This is a large city you know," Saturn said. "Just playing devil's advocate of course"  
"This is a large city true, but the chemicals involved seem to be rare..so I've been trying to hone in on areas that would have that kind of chemical around," Maverick said.  
"No luck yet I assume?" Saturn said.  
"None yet," Maverick said.  
"Raye..you okay?" Serena asked.  
"Sure..I'll be okay..." Raye said lying in her bed. "I've just had the...most..extraordinary experience"  
"You rest," Lita said.  
"Only for a bit..we have a job to do..killing Kaolinite"  
Raye said her eyes narrowing.  
"Raye..don't get so dead set on revenge...it could be dangerous..you're not one hundred percent," Luna said.  
"I will be when the time comes," Raye said.  
"You just worry about getting your strength back up"  
Mina said. "You want me to fix you some food or something"  
"No..no..Mina..that's quite all right," Raye said nervously remembering the last time Mina had tried to care for her.  
"Yeah..I'll handle that," Lita said with a nervous smile.  
Mina stuck her tongue out.  
"Hey..Rick...how's it going?" Mike said where Rick was lying on a bed in what had been Chad's room.  
"I'll be fine," Rick said. "Just need to rest a little. Being dead takes a lot out of you"  
"I'll bet it does," Steve said.  
"Rick..looks like it takes superhuman powers for me to beat you," Chad said managing a small smile.  
"Heh...yeah, it does don't it..you made a very ugly looking monster," Rick replied.  
"I checked on Raye..she's doing fine," Chad said. "Though she is a little angry at this Kaolinite person"  
"So are we," The three guys answered. "She kinda killed me, I have to take offense at that"  
Rick said.  
"Ya think?" Mike and Steve asked.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
"Well we're ready to go," Sailor Moon said.  
"You sure you're okay Raye?" Jupiter asked.  
"I'm fine, get her for me," Raye said leaning against a post on her front porch.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Chad said.  
"You'd better," Venus said.  
"And don't let her run off before she's fit," she whispered in his ear.  
"No problem," Chad said.  
The four Sailor Scouts along with Neptune and Pluto headed off followed by the two cats. Raye headed back to her room to lie down.  
Rick immediately walked out of his de facto room.  
"Rick, you shouldn't be up," Chad said.  
"I'm fine.." Rick said. "I think this whole experience took more out of Raye then it did me, I mean since all the injuries occurred before I died, when I was resurrected well..I didn't have any pain left"  
"Yeah..well you should take it easy, you don't die every day," Chad said.  
"I wanted to see Raye," Rick said. "Do me a favor and give us a minute"  
"Yeah, sure," Chad said and walked away.

"Hey, Raye," Rick said walking in. "I look awfully good for a corpse ehh"  
"Don't talk about it like that Rick, I told you," Raye said all seriousness.  
"Uh..yeah..sorry...how you doing"  
"I'm exhausted Rick, but I can't just let Kaolinite get away with this"  
"I'm sure the other scouts will handle it. Believe me I want to ram my sword through her gut more than anything..but I'm going to stay here and watch over you. And I...Raye...why did you want to save me? I mean..we're not as close..as we might have been"  
"I wanted that to change Rick...we may both have our problems, we may both still be young..but I also knew..that you needed to be saved.. I guess..I may be deluding myself..who really knows what love is or isn't at this age, but...I just did it I guess. I do care about you, and I knew you cared about me"  
Raye said.  
"You were right," Rick said. "I do care a lot...and I will be eternally grateful to you"  
"You're right, you will be," Raye said. The two started laughing at just how happy they were.  
Elsewhere.  
"Found it!" Maverick shouted and started running down the street.  
"What? What did you find!" Saturn said following.  
"There..it's in the sewer...massive elements of that chemical...they must be working underneath a building nearby"  
"Are you sure"  
"No, but there's a good chance"  
"I thought you were always right"  
"I only say that occasionally"  
"Why"  
"It's good for morale"  
"Uh..right...Let's go then"  
"My sentiments exactly."

"Where are they now?" Tuxedo Mask asked at the wheel of his car.  
"Somewhere near 9th and Winter streets," Mercury replied from the back seat. Sailor Moon was in the front seat,  
Mercury and Jupiter in the back. The other three scouts were hurrying as fast they could, jumping on foot.  
"9th and Winter," Jupiter said into her communicator.  
"We're coming," Venus replied. "But next time we get the car"  
"Sure, whatever," Jupiter said.  
"Kaolinite, is it true that you killed one?" Professor Tomoe asked.  
"Yes, I did, he was weakened and alone, then the others showed up so I left," Kaolinite said.  
"Very well..but are you sure killing one of them was the right idea"  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Kaolinite asked.  
"The others will want revenge"  
"That will lead them right into a trap I am constructing"  
"Really?" Tomoe asked.  
"Yes...given a day or so it will be finished," Kaolinite said.  
"I'm not sure they will give you a day"  
"Hmm..like they could ever find us"  
"Kaolinite, they already have..." Tomoe said.  
"What?" Kaolinite said.

"You know Rick, I guess I can thank you for one thing,  
if you hadn't died..well I couldn't have said goodbye to my parents and my grandfather.." Raye said.  
"Glad I could be of service," Rick said. "That is something you should get out of it. How many people have actually had a chance to say goodbye to dead relatives..you could almost call it a blessing in disguise..sure I had to die and all and you had to face several of your old enemies without any weapons, but"  
"Rick..you have too much of a sense of humor about this," Raye said.  
"Maybe," Rick said.  
Raye stood up. "Wait..what are you doing?" Rick asked.  
"I've rested enough..it's time to find Kaolinite"  
"Raye..I'm not sure you should"  
"Too bad"  
"Yep you've recovered quickly," Rick said. Raye glanced at him and smiled.  
"Mars Star Power!" she shouted after pulling out her power stick.  
"Ehh..Uranus Power!" Rick shouted after pulling out his own power stick.  
The two transformed and hurried out the door. "Hey..wait..where are you two going!" Chad shouted.  
"We'll be back later Chad," Mars shouted.  
"Yeah..see ya later," Uranus said.  
"Uh..right.." Chad muttered. "Can't blame them."

Meanwhile Maverick and Saturn stood in front of the target building, a moderately sized warehouse in a relatively underdeveloped part of the city on the edge of Juuban. "Saturn, if you please," Maverick said.  
"What?" Saturn asked.  
"The door Saturn," Maverick said.  
"But..I thought you hated the direct approach.." Saturn said.  
"It had it's uses. We're not going to win this one ourselves..but we do want Kaolinite to show up..so we have to convince her to try and attack," Maverick said.  
"We're just bait then"  
"Yes, bait with very large teeth"  
"Great," Saturn muttered. "Okay...Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" he shouted and blew the door open. Maverick walked in. The place was a bare room..covered with old chairs and old lab equipment.  
"Wonder how they get down below," Saturn said.  
"Don't know," Maverick said.  
Two energy blasts flew in the windows, one aqua, one yellow. The aqua one exploded in front of Saturn. The yellow one in front of Maverick.  
"Leave now..before you are hurt!" came a strange female voice.  
"Yes...go..if you know what's good for you," came another strange female voice.  
Maverick's eyes narrowed as he thought about what to do. Kaolinite appeared in the air a second later.  
"Looks like this is the place," Saturn said.  
Kaolinite launched as blast of energy at them, they both jumped out of the way. Maverick came up firing.  
"I killed your friend, and now..you will be next"  
Kaolinite said and formed a stone sword in her hand.  
"This is Saturn.. Guys where are you?" Saturn was saying into his wrist communicator. "Uhm...we're right here," Sailor Jupiter said. Saturn turned to see the other scouts standing there in the doorway.  
"Oh..I see.." Saturn said.  
Maverick was meanwhile fighting off an attack by Kaolinite who was hovering a few feet above him.  
"Ahem..." Sailor Moon said clearing her throat.  
Kaolinite stopped. Maverick cut her arm.  
"YOU!" Kaolinite said and swung him backwards into the wall.  
"Fast reaction time," Maverick muttered.  
"Ahem..I am Sailor Moon, and these are the scouts. For what you have been there can be no forgiveness," Sailor Moon said.  
"Yeah!" the others shouted.  
"We'll take care of her," Neptune said advancing with Pluto and Saturn. "We've got some business with you"  
"Do you?" Kaolinite said. "We should stop them?" Venus whispered.  
"Give them one chance," Tuxedo Mask whispered back.  
The three Guardian Scouts drew their energy swords and jumped to the attack from three different directions. Kaolinite floated out of the way and blasted all of them when they reached where she should have been. They fell to the ground.  
"So much for them," Jupiter muttered.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted. The area filled with fog. "Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap"  
The two attacks flew at Kaolinite, and she didn't know from where. She instinctively floated downward and was immediately hit by Jupiter charging forward. Sailor Moon landed on the other side of the room as she completed her jump to cut off Kaolinite as she went up and barely avoided the two.  
"Yikes.." she said and rolled out of the way as Jupiter and Kaolinite flew by her.  
"Get off of me," Kaolinite said and fired off her energy quickly, throwing Jupiter back across the room. "Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and lunged forward. Kaolinite slid out of the way of the sword and kicked. Sailor Moon weaved awkwardly to the side. Kaolinite turned towards her, but then quickly moved aside as three colored blasts of energy flew at her. "Dang it," Neptune said. Kaolinite launched an attack wave that flew across the room and hit the three Guardian Scouts before they could react. Sailor Moon flipped backward using Venus' aura and stood with the other Sailor Scouts.  
"Hmm..you really think you can beat me?" Kaolinite said. "You've only seen the beginnings of my power"  
"You girls get ready," Tuxedo Mask whispered and walked forward.  
"Ready for real combat Kaolinite," he said drawing his staff.  
"Hmm..from you? I doubt it'll be much of a challenge"  
Kaolinite said and fired off some very quick blasts of energy,  
which Tuxedo Mask destroyed with an equally quick barrage of roses.  
Kaolinite built up her energy. Tuxedo Mask took the opportunity and leapt forward swinging his staff, she grabbed it and sent an electric shockwave down to him. He fell to the ground letting out a scream of pain.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted and hit Kaolinite dead on throwing her backwards into the high wall.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury yelled and flung her attack right into Kaolinite, freezing her in place. Kaolinite built up her energy to break free.  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted and hit Kaolinite just as she broke free knocking her back into the wall. She collapsed to the ground and staggered up only to fall again.  
"Finish her off Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. "No..it's our turn," Mars said walking in followed by Uranus.  
"Mars.." the other four said in surprise.  
"Hey..Kaolinite..look who's here?" Neptune managed to say from his spot on the floor.  
"Hello," Uranus said his eyes narrowing.  
"You're..you're dead," Kaolinite said backing up quickly.  
"Apparently, I'm only mostly dead," Uranus said quoting a favorite movie of his. "Now..payback"  
"Uranus...Fire Spikes"  
"Mars...celestial"  
"Attack"  
"Surround"  
The two attacks smashed into Kaolinite and she disintegrated in front of them.

Dr. Tomoe meanwhile was sneaking out of a manhole.  
"They won't stop me.." he said. "Heck..they don't even know I exist"  
"Don't we?" came several voices. On all sides, keeping a careful distance..were the Sailor Scouts, and the Guardian Scouts.  
"Ahem...this is a surprise...how'd you figure out I was behind this?" he asked.  
"We didn't...but you were sneaking out of a manhole..." Sailor Moon said. "And now that you've said so..." Two blasts, one aqua and one yellow exploded around the scouts.  
"Them.." Maverick snapped and looked around. Smoke covered the area...when it cleared Tomoe was gone.  
"What happened?" Jupiter asked.  
"More negaverse attacks?" Venus attacks.  
"What else could it be?" Mars replied. "We'll find him..somehow"  
"You all right Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"More than ever," Mars said and fell down. "She's just tired," Luna said.  
"Hey..but..me..I'm in the zone," Uranus said and collapsed soon afterward.  
"Looks like he's a bit tired too.." Neptune said.  
"So the war's not over yet is it?" Sailor Moon said.  
"Doesn't look like it," Tuxedo Mask said. 


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72   
  
A day had passed since the death and subsequent  
  
resurrection of Rick and as well as the death of Kaolinite. It  
  
was a sunday. Raye was still asleep in her room. Chad was  
  
sitting outside watching over her. Even though the immediate  
  
crisis had been dealt with, there was still the matter of how she  
  
was going to pay the bills. Chad intended to help her with that  
  
problem. Most of the other scouts were sleeping in, tired after  
  
their battle. Three of them though were up quite early.  
  
"This is probably a fool's errand," Mercury said as she  
  
walked down the street flanked by Maverick and Saturn.  
  
"Just the same we should look..while Tomoe's free  
  
he's still dangerous," Saturn said. "Right Maverick?"  
  
Maverick nodded.  
  
"But we don't even know where to start," Mercury  
  
said. "I'm not about to give up but what do we look for?   
  
There's no sign of negaenergy around his lab."  
  
"I don't think they were using negaenergy," Maverick  
  
said. "There are probably other forms of energy in the universe  
  
aside from that."  
  
"Good point," Mercury said. "But we don't know  
  
what kind of energy it is, and furthermore, how do we know  
  
even that energy could lead to him?"  
  
"I don't know how it would..but..the fact is we don't  
  
have much else to work with," Maverick said.  
  
"Still..we'd need a scan of that energy.." Mercury said.  
  
"I happen to have exactly that," Maverick said pressing  
  
a button on his watch.  
  
"Oh..well..then download it to my computer.." she said  
  
pulling it out still attached to the Old Maverick watch.  
  
"I really should give this back to you," she said.  
  
"Keep it, it boosts your range and I've got another  
  
one," Maverick replied.  
  
"Oh," Mercury said.  
  
"Say..why do you think Tomoe would get caught up in  
  
all of this?" Saturn asked as the data was transferred.  
  
"He is mentally unstable," Maverick said.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything," Saturn said.  
  
"Maybe the negaverse, or whoever is behind this took  
  
control of him to use to their own ends," Mercury said.  
  
"A possibility," Saturn said. "But if he is insane,  
  
wouldn't it be easier to find someone else, more sane."  
  
"Maybe they wanted a maniac," Maverick said.  
  
"That's risky isn't it?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Maybe this enemy takes risks," Mercury said.  
  
"Assuming there still is an enemy."  
  
"There was whoever shot those energy blasts at us,"  
  
Saturn said. "They attacked me and Maverick when we first  
  
discovered the hideout."  
  
"Yes...I wonder who they are," Mercury said.  
  
"They did try to get us to leave before fighting  
  
Kaolinite," Saturn said.   
  
"It seemed less like a threat and more like a warning in  
  
retrospect," Maverick said.  
  
"But then they attacked when we had Tomoe," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"What could they want from him?" Mercury asked.  
  
The guys both shrugged.  
  
  
  
Mike and Steve had had rough nights. Both had had  
  
nightmares filled with images of death and destruction.   
  
Needless to say when they woke up, neither of them was too  
  
happy.  
  
"You look like dung," Mike said when the two met that  
  
morning.  
  
"I think you do too," Steve said.  
  
"Didn't sleep well."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"We're probably worried about the same thing."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Bologna is scary."  
  
"Get serious," Steve snapped.  
  
"I know. We both have done nothing but get hurt in  
  
battle...and now Rick was killed only to be saved by a  
  
miracle."  
  
"What are we doing?"   
  
"Yeah..I know..we're no heroes, and we only hurt  
  
ourselves and risk hurting others. I mean..Rick actually  
  
managed to put up a good fight and he was killed. How are we  
  
supposed to survive?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah..I mean you've seen some of that power..power  
  
that could blow us apart on a whim. Like we want that to  
  
actually be targeted at us," Steve said.  
  
"Uh huh, the Sailor Scouts handle things fine, they  
  
know what they're doing, we're just...asking for it."  
  
"I'm not even sure they should be doing what they do,  
  
but they can at least choose their own path..and so can  
  
we..right now..I don't like where my path is leading," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"I agree..we're not cut out of this work..everyone can  
  
see that," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..I'm with you..we should quit before anyone else  
  
gets hurt."  
  
  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Hmm..thought we might find you two here," Lita said  
  
as she and Mina walked up to Steve and Mike who were  
  
sitting in Steve's garage still with dour expressions on their  
  
faces.  
  
"Not launching any rockets I see..the world is safe...for  
  
now," Mina said joyfully.  
  
"We can't do it anymore," Mike said.  
  
"Can't do what?" Lita asked.  
  
Mike and Steve pulled their power sticks out of their  
  
pockets and laid them on the table.  
  
"Find someone who can actually put these to good  
  
use," Steve said.  
  
"You can't mean it," Mina said becoming worried.  
  
"We do," the two replied.  
  
"Rick almost died..heck..he did die...and we could be  
  
next," Mike said.  
  
"Especially considering how bad we are at this.." Steve  
  
said.  
  
"We all make mistakes," Lita said.  
  
"Don't try using cliches," Steve snapped.  
  
"Uh..sorry," Lita said.  
  
"But..you guys are improving," Mina said.  
  
"Don't give us that," Mike said. "We're as useful as  
  
...something that's not useful."  
  
What would normally be a funny comment got no  
  
laughs because of the severity of the situation.  
  
"Why should we risk our lives when it doesn't do any  
  
good?" Steve asked.  
  
"Well you've just been unlucky," Mina said.   
  
"Yeah, you're in a bit of a slump, you'll come out of it,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..and how many more people are killed while we  
  
work out our slump?" Mike said.  
  
"We couldn't help Rick, we're no help to anyone when  
  
we're Guardian scouts," Steve said.  
  
"No, you are a help...you've been thrown into a  
  
situation you didn't expect to be in, but you'll come  
  
around..listen...the scouts are not a well oiled machine," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..we managed to stumble through all sorts of  
  
battles," Mina said. "Back then we didn't have anyone to cover  
  
for us when we messed up, now when you guys messed up we  
  
were there to bail you out, but I'm sure if you were the only  
  
ones there you'd do the job."  
  
"Rick was the only one there," Steve said.  
  
"And he did the job..only he couldn't expect to win  
  
against such odds," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..and so what even if we were at our best..how  
  
long until we can't expect to win against such odds?" Mike  
  
said.  
  
"That's the risk that comes with being a scout," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"We accept it, and you should to. As far as I know  
  
you're the only ones who can be Guardian Neptune and  
  
Guardian Pluto," Mina said. "It's your duty..."  
  
"Our duty, hah!" Mike said. "Trust the world to some  
  
teenagers and what do you expect?"  
  
"Mike..please..give it a shot," Mina said. "I know it's a  
  
heavy burden..but...you always looked like someone who  
  
could handle it."  
  
"Same goes for you Steve...if you can't do it..who  
  
can?" Lita asked.  
  
"More cliches," Steve said.  
  
"That's not the point..." Lita said.  
  
"I know it isn't," Steve said managing a small smile.  
  
"You know Mike, if these two are so convinced we can do it,  
  
how can we possibly give up now?"  
  
Mike just shrugged.  
  
  
  
The Tsukino household.  
  
"Ha..how about that? The Sailor Scouts destroyed  
  
another building," Mr. Tsukino said reading the newspaper.  
  
"What dear?" Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"Oh..you know..the Sailor Scouts blew apart Starlight  
  
Towers, than an apartment building, then that bridge, and after  
  
that, various other buildings..well they got another one."  
  
"I don't think they're the ones doing it."  
  
"Not them per se..but you see what I'm saying."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"If you ask me they're awfully reckless for being  
  
heroes," Mr. Tsukino said.  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Heck..maybe they didn't have good parents," Mr.  
  
Tsukino muttered.  
  
"That might be it," Mrs. Tsukino replied.  
  
"Hello," Serena said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh...hello Serena...you want some pancakes?" Mrs.  
  
Tsukino said.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," Serena said and immediately  
  
knelt on the ground. "Oh honorable mother, you have blessed  
  
me with your gracious offer."  
  
"Uh..what?" Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"I'm just showing my appreciation," Serena said and  
  
sat back down.  
  
"I think you're overdoing it," Mr. Tsukino said. "If you  
  
ask me, someone should bill the Sailor Scouts for all the  
  
damage."  
  
"I really don't think you'd want that to happen," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Why?" Her parents asked.  
  
"Uh..no reason," Serena said nervously.  
  
"So what are you planning to do today Serena?" Mrs.  
  
Tsukino asked.  
  
"Oh..I'm going to go over and see how Raye's doing,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"That's a good idea..she needs her friends at a time like  
  
this," Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"Raye's a nice girl isn't she?" Mr. Tsukino said. "Now  
  
if Serena were more like her.."  
  
"If I was more like her? You gotta be kidding," Serena  
  
said. "Trust me father you don't need more than one Raye  
  
Hino around."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say," Mr. Tsukino said.  
  
"I bet she never says something like that about you,"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"You'd lose your money if you bet on that," Serena  
  
replied.  
  
"Raye's had to work harder in life then you have. She  
  
has more discipline obviously, and she's so gracious."  
  
The image of Raye getting stepped on by Darien  
  
popped into Serena's head.  
  
"Gracious..right," Serena said and burst out laughing.  
  
"Serena, are you sure you two are friends..you talk of  
  
her like she's an enemy."  
  
"Oh..sure..we're friends..we just  
  
differ...identificology..." Serena said.  
  
"Do you mean Ideologically?" her father asked.  
  
"Probably..but I'll have to get back to you on that,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"I'll say this for you Serena, at least you don't destroy  
  
buildings like those Sailor Scouts," her father said.  
  
"Uh..right..yeah.," Serena said. "Good point!"   
  
  
  
"Hey, Chad, she still sleeping?" Rick asked walking up  
  
to the temple.  
  
"She's in the shower," Chad said.  
  
"That's good," Rick said.  
  
"Rick...I know we've been rivals, but let's both cool it  
  
for Raye's sake."  
  
"I was about to suggest the same thing....we'll have  
  
plenty of time to fight each other later..that's assuming you plan  
  
on sticking around," Rick said.  
  
"Have to now," Chad said solemnly.  
  
"Chad, I know you only want the best for her," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"And..now I know the same is true of you..you  
  
wouldn't have fought so hard if you weren't dedicated to her..."  
  
Chad said. "I only wish I had had the same opportunity. I was  
  
staying at an apartment across the city...got a job at the local  
  
recording studio."  
  
"Really? Doing what?"  
  
"Uh recording..." Chad said.  
  
Rick just glanced at him.  
  
"Okay...let's not linger on that.." Rick said.  
  
"Anyway...if Raye let's me move in back here, I can  
  
use my salary to support her..and me..I mean..with the money I  
  
save on rent."  
  
"Good idea....I'll admit to you that you moving in with  
  
her again, if she agreed, would worry me, but I'm willing to  
  
accept it for her good, even if she cheated on me again, well..at  
  
least she'd have a home."  
  
"Nice way of putting it," Chad said. "I swear I will not  
  
any kind of advance on her while she's involved with you."  
  
"Okay..that's settled. I'll see what I can do moneywise  
  
or foodwise..maybe I can get my mother to make a few meals  
  
for you...she's busy..but she also wants me to marry Raye so  
  
that I don't get stuck with someone my father finds more  
  
appropriate."  
  
"Uh..sure..well anything that can help," Chad said.  
  
"I'm sure her friends will help out too..they're a pretty  
  
nice group," Rick said.   
  
"Oh..yeah...real nice bunch of girls...Mina's taken isn't  
  
she," Chad said.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Rick said.  
  
"Hmm...well..more like her will come along."  
  
"Sure. I mean you've got the good looks,"Rick said.  
  
"Yeah," Chad said.  
  
"Any girl on the planet is yours if you want her. I  
  
should know, I also share the power," Rick said.  
  
"You bet," Chad said.  
  
"Why are we going through this macho routine?" Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Don't know," Chad said and made a hand motion that  
  
Rick didn't recognize it kinda looked like a thumbs up, but  
  
involved twisting the arm and motioning with three fingers.  
  
"What was that?" Rick asked.  
  
"Don't know," Chad said and did the motion again.  
  
The door opened and Raye walked out.  
  
"Hey Raye," the two guys said.  
  
"Oh, great...Are you guys going to be around here all  
  
the time?" she muttered.  
  
"Well..sort of," they both replied.  
  
"Fine by me!" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh..yeah.." the two guys said and both made Chad's  
  
hand motion.  
  
"What..are..you two doing?" Raye asked nervously.  
  
"Hey Raye! How you doing?" Serena said before they  
  
could answer, as she had just walked up.  
  
"I was doing fine till a second ago," Raye said glancing  
  
at Chad and Rick.  
  
"Oh..hi you two...how romantic..the two suitors  
  
standing watch over their love's room...." she said drifting  
  
between them...if such a thing had been possible her eyes  
  
would probably have been heart shaped and pink at that point.  
  
"Serena..you're embarrassing us.." Raye muttered.  
  
"Oh..just look at them..two knights devoted to you  
  
eternally...." Serena said.  
  
"Serena..you didn't by chance...find a bag of white  
  
powder on the way here and take a whiff of it did you?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"No," Serena said. "But I see what you're saying..that  
  
I Serena would need some sort of drugs to feel the passion that  
  
these two feel for you!"   
  
"What? What..are..you...Serena...come inside," Raye  
  
said and pulled the other girl inside her room.  
  
"Hmm...Serena hasn't changed since I left," Chad said.  
  
"She'll be that way when she's eighty," Rick said.  
  
"Poor Darien," they added in unison.  
  
"Serena..I appreciate you coming over here and all, but  
  
you are acting a little strangely," Raye said.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're all right..and don't you find it  
  
romantic to find these two hunks standing outside your door?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Incredibly," Raye replied. "But I can't let them know  
  
that," she whispered.  
  
"Oh..I see..hurts the image," Serena said. "Okay..no  
  
problem.."   
  
"You actually understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Sure..message received. So how you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I mean..sure..I'm still a little shaken up,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"That's understandable. Trust me..we're all here for  
  
you."  
  
"I appreciate it," Raye said.   
  
"I thought we might get together later have a  
  
celebration or something, that's assuming I can find the others,  
  
Amy's out already, I think she, Greg, and Patterson are trying  
  
to hunt down Tomoe."  
  
"If I ever get my hands on him.....but..that's for another  
  
time."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it now..he's probably fleeing  
  
the country," Serena said.  
  
"Exactly," Raye said and managed a grin.  
  
"I'm not about to give up the chance to have a party  
  
and not have to pay for it..I'm sure Darien will be all for  
  
paying."  
  
"Serena, I'm sure you've bled him enough..."  
  
"Then I'll find someone else to pay..I mean it's for a  
  
good cause," Serena said joyfully.  
  
"Uh right..you're pretty surprising Serena. You can go  
  
from being depressed or worried to downright jubilant in such a  
  
short period of time. In a way I envy you."  
  
"You..what? Envy me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Only a little," Raye replied.  
  
"Raye..is everything all right?"  
  
"Sure..everything's fine," Raye said.  
  
"Oh..no you don't...I can tell something's up," Serena  
  
said. "I know you've had some problems lately..massive  
  
ones...but it's all right now...you should get out and enjoy  
  
yourself today."  
  
"Um...I plan to," Raye said.  
  
"Perk up, it's a nice day," Serena said.  
  
"Sure..Serena..I will...I think I have to talk to my two  
  
suitors now..so why don't you try tracking down the others?"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Good idea..I'm good at finding people," Serena said  
  
and walked out.  
  
Hmm..Raye was so nice to me. I wonder what's up?   
  
Maybe she's having one of those reborn Christian things..but  
  
she lives in a Shinto shrine..unlikely...wonder what it is then...or  
  
maybe it's nothing..no..it has to be something..but I'll find out  
  
later.  
  
  
  
And somewhere two figures sat in an apartment looking  
  
out the window at the city.  
  
"The sea is becoming rough," the first one said.  
  
"Yes, the wind is becoming stronger," the other one  
  
replied.  
  
  
  
Amy and Greg were meanwhile sitting at a restaurant  
  
sipping on some drinks.   
  
"If he's still here, he's well hidden," Greg said.  
  
"Very well hidden," Amy said. "I think we should wait  
  
and see what happens."  
  
"Might as well," Greg said.   
  
"Oh..there you two are. Where have you been?"  
  
Serena said walked up.  
  
"Everywhere," the two replied showing some  
  
frustration.  
  
"Uh..okay.." Serena said. "Not an answer I was  
  
expecting."  
  
At the restaurant near the arcade.  
  
"So what do you think they'll decide?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't know," Mina replied. "I mean they're very  
  
unpredictable."  
  
"Yeah..and they have to want to be a scout. I think  
  
they can handle it...but if they don't think they can do it, and  
  
they try anyway, they could get hurt," Lita said.  
  
"They'll learn...we need the backup," Mina said.  
  
"But if their heart isn't in it?" Lita said.  
  
"They'll change there mind once they get into battle,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"But they've been in battle."  
  
"So they'll get used to it."  
  
"Mina, are you saying that you're so desperate for  
  
more help fighting you're willing to risk your boyfriend despite  
  
the fact that he may not be ready for combat?"  
  
Mina stared at the table for a second.  
  
"Maybe," she answered. "Lita, we've fought so many  
  
battles, someone else should do it now...why not them?"  
  
"I don't think Queen Serenity intended for the  
  
Guardians to take over for us...you saw that the combined  
  
force of scouts was needed to take down Richter, and then  
  
Kaolinite. We have more help because our strength needs to  
  
increase, not so we can take a vacation," Lita said.  
  
"But maybe someday..." Mina said. "Oh..let's not  
  
worry about it....they haven't made a decision yet..."  
  
"Hey guys..whatcha talking about?" Serena asked  
  
walking up flanking by Amy and Greg.  
  
"Well..Mike and Steve are afraid of being Guardian  
  
Scouts, that's all," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..bummer," Serena said. "Anyway..we're having a  
  
party later...so come on," Serena said.  
  
"Party?" Mina said.  
  
"Serena, didn't you hear what we said?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure, but I'm sure it'll work out, it always does,  
  
anyway..let's plan the party," Serena said.  
  
Mina and Lita glanced at each other and grinned  
  
slightly.  
  
"She has a point," Mina said.  
  
"I'll risk agreeing with her this time," Lita said.  
  
"So...agreeing with Serena is dangerous?" Greg  
  
whispered to Amy.  
  
"On most things, yes," Amy said. "Haven't you figured  
  
that now?"  
  
"I strongly suspected..but..," Greg replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"I just don't know about this," Mike said.  
  
"Me neither," Steve said.  
  
The two girls had left them to think about their status,  
  
and they didn't really know what to do about it even though  
  
they seemed incline to try again. They did notice Patterson  
  
walking by.  
  
"Hey!" they shouted. Patterson turned.  
  
"Patterson, just the guy we want to see," Mike said.  
  
"That sounds unlikely," Patterson muttered  
  
"Oh..um..well we've got this problem," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..we don't know what do," Steve said.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor or something,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
The two burst out laughing.  
  
"You are a funny guy Patterson, in a stoic unfeeling sort  
  
of way," Mike said. "No...you see...we're not sure we want to  
  
be Guardian Scouts anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
  
"I was never sure you were right for it..." Patterson  
  
said. "However, to give up this early is very uncharacteristic of  
  
either of you."  
  
"You think so," they said.  
  
"What are your concerns?" Patterson asked.  
  
They laid them out for him.  
  
"That does show you're not ignorant of you're  
  
situation, which isn't a bad thing," Patterson said. "Facing  
  
death and pain is part of the job. Listen....guys..Rick  
  
died..you're concerned that might happen to you. I can't tell  
  
you it won't."  
  
"Well you've done fine Patterson. You hardly get a  
  
scratch on you," Mike said.  
  
"That's not true," Patterson said. "I was nearly killed  
  
battling Coardite. Only the Sailor Scouts saved me. You see  
  
guys..I am a loner, but I also know that alone, I don't stand a  
  
chance against the enemy. The Scouts are a team..they win as  
  
one. You guys are still learning how to work in this whole  
  
environment...you have to realize that whenever one or two  
  
scouts are on their own..they stand little to no chance of  
  
success..their goal is to keep the enemy busy until the rest can  
  
arrive and stop it. Rick did that..he paid the ultimate price for  
  
it, but he knew the job that was asked of him."  
  
"I guess you're right," Mike said.  
  
"I ask you in all seriousness, do you want to be  
  
Guardian scouts?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Yes." The two answered quickly.  
  
"But you're afraid to be?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It will pass...are you willing to trust me on that?"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"Yes," they said.  
  
"Good..then we'll see what happens," Patterson said.   
  
"I have to go," he said.  
  
"Where?" Mike asked.  
  
"Wherever I feel like," Patterson said.  
  
"Why don't you..uh..hang around?" Steve said.  
  
  
  
"Sure..I mean..you're no bother here..besides..what  
  
else have we got to do?" Mike said.  
  
"How about you spend time with your friends?"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Not a bad idea.." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..they'll love to hear the news," Steve said.  
  
"That's good, because they're coming." Patterson said  
  
and handed Steve an envelope, before walking off. The two  
  
turned to see the five sailor scouts, Greg, Rick, and Darien  
  
walking up.  
  
"Hey guys..you make a decision yet?" Lita asked.  
  
"We sure did," Steve said.   
  
"I think you all will like it," Mike said.  
  
"Well tell us so we can go have a party," Serena said  
  
smiling.  
  
"Who's paying for this again?" Darien asked nervously.  
  
Steve opened the envelope. There was fifty dollars  
  
worth of yen sitting in it.  
  
"I think you're off the hook," Steve said and handed  
  
Darien the envelope.  
  
"How does he know this stuff?" Mike whispered.  
  
"Maybe someday, he'll tell us," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah," Mike said.  
  
"So what did you decide?" Mina said.  
  
"We're going to keep trying," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
  
"That's great," Lita said.  
  
"Never mind all that....Let's go, let's go, let's go,"  
  
Serena said joyfully. 


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73   
  
Raye swept the floor of her fire reading room carefully,  
  
trying to get as much dust as she could.  
  
"You shouldn't work so hard..it looks fine.." Chad said  
  
from the doorway.  
  
"No..there's still work that can be done," Raye said.  
  
"Okay if you say so," Chad said. "I know this whole  
  
snow prayer thing means a lot to you."  
  
"Yes it does," Raye said. "It's a tradition in my family  
  
to open up the temple to whoever seeks to pray when the  
  
winter reaches it's zenith. Things have to go right. Especially  
  
this year."  
  
Chad nodded.   
  
"I know. No problem," he said. "We'll make it work.   
  
Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"If you could clean off the steps that would be a big  
  
help," Raye said.  
  
"Sure," Chad said and hurried out.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Darien why do you think there's so much snow this  
  
year?" Serena asked.  
  
"There is an unusual weather pattern coming in off the  
  
sea, it's been that way for a while," Darien said. "That seems  
  
to explain it."  
  
"But what causes that?"  
  
"Other weather patterns."  
  
"But where does it all start?"  
  
"Uh...well..I'm not sure it starts anywhere in particular."  
  
"Oh...so you're saying you don't know."  
  
"I'm not a meteorologist."  
  
Watch her say this isn't about meteors. Darien thought.  
  
"I just thought you'd know more about the weather  
  
then I did...I didn't expect you to be a meteorologist," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"You mean you know what a meteorologist is?" Darien  
  
asked in surprise.  
  
"Nope..but I just knew it had nothing to do with  
  
meteors," Serena said.  
  
Darien's eyes widened.  
  
"And why did you think that?" he asked.  
  
"You knew what you were talking about right?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why would you talk about meteors when there was  
  
no reason to?"  
  
"Guess there's some logic to that.." Darien said.  
  
"Aw..good..I wasn't sure..." Serena said. "You know  
  
how I am."  
  
"Yeah I guess I do."  
  
"So why are they called meteorologists anyway..if  
  
meteors aren't involved?  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Darien...didn't they teach you that in school?"  
  
"Not really no.."  
  
"Oh....do you think anyone knows?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for let's find them and ask  
  
them!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Uh..Serena...I'm not so sure about that..we were  
  
supposed to be shopping."  
  
"Darien..you're saving money..I wouldn't complain if I  
  
were you," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..good point," Darien said.  
  
Mina found herself staring at a strange somewhat  
  
dilapidated structure in a Tokyo neighborhood she hadn't been  
  
to before. She walked forward slightly nervously, her gym bag  
  
slung over her shoulder.  
  
Shouldn't be worried. Coach Yasutake is just a little  
  
eccentric, that's all. I mean I asked Lita and Patterson both to  
  
check him out, he's been a gymnastic coach for years, no  
  
hidden criminal past, or anything like that, he's just a bit weird.   
  
All right no worries.  
  
She approached the door. It swung open with a start  
  
and Yasutake's laughter could be heard from within.  
  
"Eh...yeah..." Mina said.  
  
"Come in Mina," he called from within. Mina walked  
  
into the gym to find that despite it's exterior appearance, the  
  
inside was modern, complete with the latest equipment.   
  
"Wow," She said.  
  
"I knew you'd be surprised!" Yasutake shouted leaping  
  
atop the balance beam.  
  
"Are ya going to cut out of the theatrics or what here?"  
  
Mina said also leaping atop the beam and tossing her gym bag  
  
to one corner as she did so.  
  
"Well met," Yasutake said. "Fortunately for you we do  
  
not need the intensive training regimen I normally require of my  
  
students."  
  
He hopped down from the beam.  
  
"You are already a tiger, we are just going to need to  
  
sharpen your teeth," Yasutake said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Through action!" Yasutake shouted.  
  
"I'm all for it, can we get started."  
  
"Hmm..impatient aren't you?"  
  
"I want victory!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Yes indeed, by the time I'm done you will be eating  
  
Victory for breakfast and keeping you full so you don't need to  
  
eat it for lunch or dinner."  
  
"Huh?" Mina asked.  
  
Yasutake just laughed.  
  
"Hi ya....are you the Doctor Hiro Makisa, professor of  
  
Meteorology?" Serena said poking her head in a door.  
  
"If I wasn't my name wouldn't be written on the door,"  
  
Makisa said. "Is there something I can do for you?"   
  
"Uh..sort of...see..I'm doing this school project..and  
  
I'm supposed to find out where the name Meteorology comes  
  
from.."  
  
"Oh..I see...that's a tough one..you couldn't have just  
  
asked why there's such an abnormal snowfall this quarter could  
  
you?"  
  
"No..sorry..I mean after all..no one knows where  
  
weather starts anyway..so what's the point?"  
  
"Oh..okay.." Makisa said. "Well to be perfectly honest  
  
with you..I have no idea where that name comes from. I think I  
  
knew once..but now..I just don't know."  
  
"Well thank you anyway.." Serena said and dashed  
  
out.  
  
"Strange girl..." Makisa said. "Strange ideas too."  
  
He grinned.  
  
Light years away on the Negamoon, King Metalis  
  
stared out a window of the palace as energy blasts exploded  
  
off in the distance.  
  
"Galaxia isn't stopping for anything," he said. Prince  
  
Metalite strode in.  
  
"We've managed to hold the line, I'm about to talk  
  
another squad and try and flank her forward armies," he said.  
  
  
  
"Good," Metalis said. "Has Argosante returned yet?"  
  
"No sir," Metalite said.   
  
"I hope he does soon, I am interested to hear whether  
  
we have an alliance with Pharaoh 90 or not."  
  
"As am I," Metalite said. "But there is little time for talk  
  
left."  
  
He strode back out.  
  
"So annoying isn't it?" came a voice. Metalis whirled.   
  
Sailor Pluto stood in the throne room.  
  
"Hmm..Sailor Pluto. Have you come to kill me?"   
  
"Not today," Pluto said. "You know full well that would  
  
be as harmful to Earth as pretty much anything else at this  
  
point."  
  
"Yes how ironic, that my perils are actually protecting  
  
your worthless planet," Metalis said. "You have risked much  
  
to come to visit. What exactly is your business here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd check up on what was happening,  
  
and I just wanted to let you know that I am watching you."  
  
"Hmm..you are watching me?" Metalis asked. "I  
  
wonder which one of you is watching me though."  
  
Pluto smiled.   
  
"You're considering joining with Pharaoh 90?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do realize that Pharaoh 90's goals are far more  
  
destructive then yours. You seek to control the galaxy.  
  
Pharaoh 90 seeks to destroy it."  
  
"Of course it does," Metalis said. "But no one's going  
  
to be controlling or destroying anything while Galaxia's  
  
around."  
  
"With the exception of Galaxia of course," Pluto said.  
  
"I am fully aware of what Pharaoh 90's motives are.   
  
But why do you care?"  
  
"Because, Pharaoh 90 is attempting to attain the holy  
  
grail."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"And do you expect Pharaoh 90 to care a bit about  
  
your problems or your alliance once he has it."  
  
Metalis grinned.  
  
"Interesting question, but I've wasted enough time  
  
talking to you. Leave now, or I will destroy you."  
  
Pluto grinned.  
  
"I thought as much. You don't know what you're  
  
going to do," she laughed and walked out.  
  
Elsewhere the battle raged. Metalite formed two  
  
blades of energy in his hand. They crackled and, he flung them  
  
at one of Galaxia's warriors blasting her apart. A barrage of  
  
energy flew back at him as a winged creature dressed in light  
  
blue dived at him. He rolled out of the way and fired fireballs  
  
from his hand.  
  
"Heee hee, you're no match for Aluminum Siren!" the  
  
creature laughed and dived back in at him.  
  
"Really?" Metalite said and formed two more blades in  
  
his hands. These glowed with fire. He rushed forward and  
  
swung them at Aluminum Siren. She banked away quickly and  
  
fired back at him. Metalite leapt over the energy barrage and  
  
threw his blades. Aluminum Siren narrowly banked away from  
  
them.  
  
"Oh you are a tricky one aren't you?" she said and  
  
laughed.  
  
"This is no time to laugh!" Metalite shouted as fire flew  
  
out from everywhere on his body in a wave. Aluminum Siren  
  
gulped and threw it in the opposite direction. The fire gained on  
  
her. She whirled and fired energy into it. The wave consumed  
  
her knocking her to the ground. She screeched and slowly  
  
stood up.  
  
"FOOL!" Metalite shouted and leapt at her swinging  
  
more blades of energy.   
  
She quickly leapt into the air.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" she shouted and flew off.   
  
Metalite laughed, but only briefly as a column of his  
  
troops were blasted back. A small white haired girl type  
  
creature was running through the battlefield unleashing energy  
  
attacks.   
  
"More of Galaxia's sailors," he snapped. "I don't know  
  
where she got them, but I'm going to tear them apart."  
  
He ran forward narrowly missing a fire laced whip  
  
flying at him. He whirled.  
  
"The Prince of the Negaverse. How unimpressive," a  
  
dark haired, red skinned winged figure said approaching him.  
  
"Sailor Lead Crow, you're quite a sazmeit," Metalite  
  
said swearing in his native language.  
  
Lead Crow's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to insult the one who  
  
will destroy you," she said.  
  
"I think you're about to die!" Metalite shouted and the  
  
two launched energy at each other.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Excuse me are you Doctor Phoenix Fielding, TV  
  
meteorologist," Serena said.  
  
"Why yes," Fielding said stepping out of his car.   
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"Uh..sorta...listen...uh..do you know why  
  
Meteorologists are called that.. I mean..what it has to do with  
  
meteors and all?"  
  
"Hmm..strange question..wouldn't you rather know  
  
when these winter storms are going to let up."  
  
"Aw come on..you tv weathermen are never right...but  
  
you might actually know the answer to my other question."  
  
"Ehh...no I don't...and you should learn to be a little  
  
more respectful.." Fielding said and walked off.  
  
"Yeah! Well you try getting caught in a thunderstorm  
  
when Mister TV WEATHERMAN SAID YOU'D HAVE A  
  
CLEAR DAY FOR YOUR PICNIC WITH YOUR ONE  
  
TRUE LOVE!" Serena shouted after him.  
  
"Serena..just let it go..." Darien said walking up.  
  
"Ehh..." Serena said.  
  
Back at Yasutake's gym.  
  
"And...now...." Yasutake said dramatically. "Jumping  
  
jacks!"  
  
"Eh?" Mina asked. "How about I practice stuff that I'll  
  
actually being doing in the competition."  
  
"This isn't about the competition!" Yasutake said.  
  
"Wait! It is.....but not directly...we're talking indirect stuff.   
  
Mental acuity...."   
  
He glanced from side to side.  
  
"I've already lost my mind, what more mental training  
  
do I need?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh....good point, we'll move on then," Yasutake said.  
  
"Is your training just meant to annoy me?" Mina said.  
  
"It is part of the strategy yes, but only a part," Yasutake  
  
said.  
  
Mina growled.  
  
"Hmm..you've reached the desired anger level faster  
  
than I thought. We can move on from there too."  
  
Mina glared at him.  
  
"Look! You have a trenchcoat you're supposed to be  
  
one of those outcast mentor people that push me to the edge  
  
and so far you've just been really annoying. This is nothing like  
  
television!"  
  
"Uh..well...uh.. " Yasutake said startled.  
  
"And you laugh too! I mean you're not measuring up  
  
to expectations. I thought you were an eccentric genius, instead  
  
your just looney!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Oh..hmm...I suppose," Yasutake said.  
  
"But I'm going to stay here, because despite my  
  
expectations failing, you're mere intensity at being out of whack  
  
is enough to keep me striving for greater maniacal victory!"  
  
Mina shouted.  
  
"Uh..exactly what I wanted to hear! My plan has  
  
worked!" Yasutake shouted.  
  
Mina glared at him again.  
  
"All right so it wasn't the plan, but hey it worked!"  
  
Yasutake said and laughed.  
  
"You are so disappointing..." Mina said.  
  
"That's what they all say," Yasutake said and sighed.   
  
"I thought the trenchcoat and laughing would really turn things  
  
around."  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
"There...all done.." Raye said staring at her temple now  
  
decorated with the various sacred and traditional objects  
  
required when a prayer gathering like this was to occur.  
  
"You did a great job Raye," Chad said.  
  
"Well..you helped."  
  
"Yeah, but it was mostly you."  
  
"I guess so," Raye muttered. "You know Chad I had  
  
hoped that this prayer would let the scouts come together for a  
  
different reason then just to fight evil. You know..I mean..I  
  
have my religion they all have theirs...but it's about the  
  
spirit...not the rigidity of your beliefs.."  
  
"Everyone should come."  
  
"I hope so. I especially hope Rick shows up, he needs  
  
some spirituality lately, given the way he's been handling dying."  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" the secretary at the Japanese  
  
Meteorological Society said as Serena and Darien stood  
  
patiently.  
  
"Uh..we were hoping we could talk to  
  
someone..anyone..who might be able to answer a question for  
  
us," Serena said.  
  
"About what?" the secretary asked.  
  
"We're trying to find out just where the name  
  
Meteorology comes from," Serena said.  
  
"She is.." Darien said. "I'm just her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh..." the secretary said. "Hmm..I guess I've  
  
wondered that myself from time to time. The trouble is most of  
  
our people are very busy...you can understand that it's not that  
  
easy to disturb someone to ask them such a question."  
  
"We know..we're hoping not to intrude," Serena said.  
  
"Hmm...I'll tell you what..it's almost the end of the day  
  
for a lot of people. If I see someone leaving I think could help  
  
you..I'll ask okay?" The secretary said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said and the two stood to the side.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," She said.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"Doctor Suchek..." the secretary said. "Meet Serena  
  
and Darien."  
  
"Hello," a portly scientist said.  
  
"They were trying to uncover the origins of the word  
  
Meteorology," the secretary said.  
  
"Oh..I see.." Suchek said. Serena noticed that the  
  
clock behind read about fifteen minutes before she had  
  
promised to be at Raye's for the ceremony.  
  
"Well..to define it you would have to trace the history  
  
back to.." Suchek began.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry doctor...I've been holding it all day..can  
  
you wait a minute..or better yet..why don't you tell my  
  
boyfriend..and he'll tell me..thank you," Serena said and  
  
dashed out the door.  
  
"The bathrooms over there.." Suchek muttered  
  
gesturing to a door other than where Serena came from.   
  
"Sorry.." Darien said with embarrassment. "But she has  
  
this problem sometimes."  
  
"Oh..I can understand that," Suchek said. "Really I  
  
can...so let me explain it to you my boy.." he said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
So..evolutionarily speaking.." Mike said.  
  
"What?" Rick and Steve said.  
  
"That got your attention didn't it?" Mike said grinning.  
  
"But..." Rick said.  
  
"Yes...and now that I have your attention I think it's  
  
time for us to decide once and for all whether we are really  
  
three different people, or are all just slightly mutated carbon  
  
copies of myself," Mike said.  
  
"I think it's time to throw you in the river," Steve said.  
  
"I'll second that.." Rick said.  
  
"You're just avoiding the inevitable," Mike said.  
  
The other two glanced at each other.  
  
Raye looked over the shrine and confirmed to herself  
  
that she had done things satisfactorily. She walked in back of  
  
her temple to the gravestones of her family and stood starring at  
  
them for a good ten minutes before turning to head back to  
  
wait.  
  
People began to arrive soon afterwards. She greeted  
  
each one of them with a small bow as they moved to kneel in  
  
front of the fires.  
  
She glared at the ground waiting silently for everyone to  
  
pass. She became aware that a pair of eyes were looking up at  
  
her. Her eyes widened and she looked around with a start to  
  
see Serena holding her head turned around and looking up at  
  
her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raye asked.  
  
"Seeing if you were awake," Serena said.   
  
Raye noticed the girls standing there.  
  
"You came," Raye said.  
  
The four smiled.  
  
"What and miss this uh.." Mina glanced around.   
  
"Uh..thing.." she said.  
  
Raye managed a brief smile.  
  
Raye waited as the last few people filed in.  
  
Hmm...well I guess the guys aren't coming. She  
  
thought. I thought for sure Rick would come. I wonder what  
  
they're doing.  
  
Ten minutes earlier.  
  
"The river is much too cold!" Mike said dashing down  
  
the street followed by Rick and Steve said.  
  
"Fair enough we'll find something warmer to dump you  
  
in," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah...it shouldn't be that hard!" Rick shouted.  
  
"You're only hiding from your destinies...come out into  
  
the light and face it!" Mike shouted trying to get away on them.  
  
"It's not about that!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Of course it isn't..it's about that 'mutated carbon  
  
copies of you' remark that we have a problem with," Steve  
  
said.   
  
"Oh..that..." Mike said and dashed down a side street.   
  
The other two followed.  
  
"Uh oh.." Mike said seeing a wall at the other end.   
  
"Now is the time for action!" he shouted. The other two  
  
moved in. He slowed his pace slightly and then jumped forward  
  
throwing himself off the wall he flipped around tapped Steve  
  
and Rick and flew over them. They fell to the ground and he  
  
raced back down the alley. His two friends stood up and  
  
brushed the snow off of them.  
  
"WHEN DID HE LEARN TO DO THAT!" they  
  
shouted.  
  
"Hah!" Mike said and hurried away.   
  
"Oh..he's going to pay for this.." Steve said.  
  
"For what?" Rick asked.  
  
"You know..becoming Jackie Chan without telling us.."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Oh..so you're saying something that amounts to his  
  
personal improvement is going to earn him a beat down," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right...whatever works," Rick said and shrugged.   
  
It was at this moment that Rick had a sudden  
  
realization.  
  
"Oh.....no......" he said trailing off.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"Raye told me to come to her snow prayer tonight, and  
  
I promised to go...."  
  
"When it is."  
  
"Ten minutes from now!"  
  
"We can make it!" Steve said.  
  
Rick nodded. The two turned to head out of the alley.   
  
A figure appeared in their way holding a sword.  
  
"What....the..." both boys said.  
  
"It's time to face my wrath young humans," came a  
  
familiar voice. "Face the wrath of Argosannnnteeeeeee"  
  
"Agosanteeeeee?" Steve and Rick asked each other as  
  
they had encountered yet another incarnation and pronunciation  
  
of the creature's with the identical spelled name.  
  
"Have at you!" Guardian Neptune shouted swinging  
  
into the alley on a rope, how there came to be a rope is largely  
  
inexplicable. Neptune leapt at Argosante swinging his energy  
  
sword. Argosante stepped back and punched Neptune in the  
  
face as he moved to land.  
  
Steve and Rick took the opportunity to run.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" came a cry from another  
  
direction. Argosante whirled and dodged the attack.  
  
"Round two!" Guardian Neptune said leaping into the  
  
air sword at the ready, Argosante blocked it kicked Neptune in  
  
the head.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"   
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"   
  
The two attacks flew down the alley. Argosante  
  
knocked the fire spikes away with his sword and ducked the  
  
storm fist.  
  
"Ehh...just rush em!" Uranus shouted and the four  
  
Guardian Scouts leapt at Argosante swinging their swords. A  
  
two minute melee ensued at the end of which the four Guardian  
  
Scouts lay on the ground wincing. Argosante laughed.  
  
"You are clearly no match for me," He said.  
  
"How pathetic..." Maverick muttered emerging from  
  
the shadows.  
  
"Ah...I was wondering when you would arrive, I will be  
  
the member of my race who finally kills you Maverick!"  
  
Argosante shouted and raced forward. Maverick waited as  
  
Argosante charged and made his move. The enemy swung his  
  
sword, Maverick ducked and sliced through Argosante with  
  
three quick cuts with his sword, Argosante blew apart in a flash  
  
of energy.  
  
"These creatures are normally good at using a sword,  
  
but are generally weak in the energy department," Maverick  
  
muttered. "You four should have had no trouble."  
  
"Hey....we...were..uh..." Neptune began.  
  
"Don't even bother trying.." Uranus muttered. "Raye's  
  
going to kill me for missing the prayer."  
  
"You can still get there late," Pluto said.  
  
"I'm not going to interrupt a prayer by coming in late,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Oh..." Pluto said.   
  
"I'm doomed," Uranus said.  
  
Meanwhile the prayer ceremony was about to begin.   
  
Raye brought her hands together and bent back her fingers to  
  
only the finger closest to each of her thumbs were held  
  
together. Her eyes narrowed, and she began to recite a chant.   
  
The group all listened and let themselves relax as her words  
  
filled the room, except for Serena who curiously glancing about  
  
trying to figure out just what was happening. Is it supposed to  
  
take this long? She thought to herself. She noticed Mina  
  
shifting back and forth nervously.  
  
Yep...she's in the same boat. But she's covering it up  
  
better. Serena thought. Just how long does this take? She  
  
thought with annoyance. And aren't they supposed to give out  
  
food or something?  
  
I'm sure of that...or maybe Raye's just too cheap to buy  
  
some...  
  
  
  
Argosante, yet another one, hurried into the Royal  
  
Palace of the Negaverse.   
  
"What news do you bring Argosante?" Metalis asked.  
  
"Pharaoh 90 said it would consider our alliance, and  
  
send someone to give you his decision within the next few  
  
days," Argosante said.  
  
"Very well," Metalis said. "Argosante, head to the  
  
front. You are needed there."  
  
"Yes your highness," Argosante said and headed out.  
  
"Foolish creatures, but loyal," Metalis said.  
  
"Take this maggort!" Lead Crow shouted swearing in  
  
her own language as her fire whip flew at him.  
  
"Siklak!" Metalite swore as he blocked the whip with  
  
one of his energy blades.  
  
"Hoisorat!" Lead Crow swore again shooting more  
  
fire.  
  
"Muzk!" Metalite shouted returning his own fire  
  
attacks. They slammed into each other and set the surrounding  
  
terrain on fire. Lead Crow swung her whip again. Metalite  
  
dodged it and threw his energy blade quickly forming another  
  
one and throwing that. Lead Crow dived out of the way as  
  
Metalite started throwing several more. She leap into the air.   
  
Metalite kept firing at her. She formed an energy attack in her  
  
hands and dived. Metalite threw another she narrowly avoided  
  
it and connected with him plowing him into the ground.   
  
Metalite grabbed her and threw her several feet away. The  
  
two slowly stood.  
  
"You are no match for me!" Metalite shouted and  
  
unleashed his fire wave. Lead Crow leapt right through it and  
  
swung her fire whip as the pain shot through her. Metalite  
  
didn't react fast enough and was thrown to the ground.   
  
Lead Crow stopped and winced. Metalite stood up  
  
slowly.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Sailor Iron Mouse raced across the  
  
battlefield blowing up more enemies.   
  
"This isn't a challenge!" she shouted.  
  
"You want a challenge? Then challenge Argosante!"  
  
came a voice as the minion approached, his large sword was in  
  
his hand.  
  
The negaverse army cheered.  
  
"What a lightweight," Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Yai!" Argosante shouted and leapt at her swinging his  
  
sword. Iron Mouse laughed and leapt out of the way only to be  
  
caught by surprise when Argosante leapt at her again quickly  
  
and kept leaping at her.   
  
"Stop that!" she yelled firing an energy blast.   
  
Argosante laughed and dodged it. His sword glowed and he  
  
fired a blast of energy from it. Iron Mouse screamed and dived  
  
out of the way. Argosante kept up his attacks. Iron Mouse  
  
whirled to face him.  
  
"Take this!" she shouted unleashing another bolt of  
  
energy. Argosante took the hit and instead swung his sword  
  
through her. She screeched as the pain shot across her and then  
  
kept running, only to trip and fall. Argosante fired quickly hitting  
  
Iron Mouse again and again.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Two beams of light appeared in the air   
  
"What?" Argosante said.   
  
Energy flew from both of them. Argosante dived out of  
  
the way, but two figures charged at him quickly energy swords  
  
flashing. Argosante was blasted apart in seconds.  
  
Iron Mouse looked up wincing.  
  
"Galia, Galira," she said.   
  
The two figures, dressed in golden armor, looked down  
  
at her.  
  
"Get up Iron Mouse," Galira said angrily.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Iron Mouse said and stood up.  
  
Meanwhile Lead Crow was racing across the  
  
battlefield. Metalite and his negaverse army were racing after  
  
her.   
  
"Get her!" Metalite shouted launching energy at his foe.   
  
The sight of the approaching golden armored warriors leading  
  
Galaxia's forces caused him to stop.  
  
"Galia, and Galira," he said in surprise. Lead Crow  
  
kept running and rejoined Galaxia's horde. The armies  
  
advanced and stopped opposite each other.  
  
"Prince Metalite," Galia said. "You should surrender,  
  
you have no chance."  
  
"I think I do," Metalite said. "It doesn't matter to me  
  
whether the daughters of Galaxia are present or not."  
  
"You are foolish," Galira said.  
  
"You're death will be quick," Galia said.  
  
Three energy blasts flew at them, they quickly dived out  
  
of the way. Three darkly dressed figures approached.  
  
"You!" Prince Metalite said.  
  
"Metalite, you've got a choice, deal with us, or lose,  
  
we're here to fight them," the leader of the figures said.  
  
"Very well!" Metalite said. "For now an enemy of  
  
Galaxia is an ally of mine."  
  
"So you three troublemakers want in on the fight as  
  
well, prepare for death!" Galia shouted.  
  
The two armies rushed at each other and the battle  
  
began yet again.  
  
Back on Earth Raye was saying goodbye as the  
  
prayers all walked past her and paid their respects before  
  
heading down the stairs.  
  
"My aching back.." Serena said "My legs hurt too."  
  
"I know what you mean.." Mina said.  
  
"But you're a gymnast Mina..aren't you supposed to be  
  
able to bend that way.." Serena said.  
  
"Still..." Mina said.  
  
"It was a nice ceremony though," Amy said.  
  
"Yep..Raye did a good job," Lita said.   
  
"She doesn't look too happy though, did anyone see if  
  
the guys showed up?" Serena asked.  
  
The other girls looked at each other in realization. 


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74  
  
The next morning on the way to Juuban High School.  
  
"Raye I mean..it..I wanted to come..but I got  
  
sidetracked," Rick said.  
  
"The others came," Raye said.  
  
"I told ya I got sidetracked then Argosante showed up.  
  
It was good we weren't there we needed to stop that  
  
Argosante guy and all."  
  
"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"  
  
"You think I'm lying?"  
  
"Absolutely not, I just don't see why you thought you  
  
needed to stop him, after all, in the end it was just Maverick  
  
doing all the fighting anyway! And...if you had been at the  
  
prayer on time you wouldn't have been where Argosante was!"  
  
"See you are angry!"  
  
"I am not...I have a small measure of contempt for you,  
  
but otherwise.." Raye trailed off.  
  
"That's not fair.." Rick said.  
  
"Considering the circumstances I consider it quite fair."  
  
"Jeez..what's your problem anyway?"  
  
"I don't have one.." Raye said and quickened her pace.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Rick said jumping up beside her.   
  
"This isn't one of those I stand there and watch you walk off  
  
things..oh no..I'm going to stay right beside you until we get this  
  
cleared up."  
  
"Get what cleared up?" Raye said and sped up again.  
  
"Hah...this is how it's going to be huh?" Rick said and  
  
followed.  
  
"Rick...I really wish you'd grow up, admit you were  
  
wrong and then let us both move on."  
  
Rick grinned slightly.  
  
"You are one remarkable person Raye...but I have yet  
  
to find out just exactly what remark fits you" Rick said.  
  
Raye stuck her nose up in the air and then stuck her  
  
tongue out.  
  
"Now anyway.." Rick said.  
  
"There is nothing to say," Raye said and ran down the  
  
street.  
  
"Oh..you're going to run," Rick said as he raced after  
  
her.   
  
"You can't escape me!" Rick shouted as Raye raced  
  
down a side alley, he followed in fast pursuit.  
  
"Don't think I don't know where you're going!" Rick  
  
shouted.  
  
Raye let a small smile form on her face. The anger was  
  
gone, now this was fun. She skidded along a turn onto the  
  
sidewalk and hurried through the crowd trying to be as  
  
unobtrusive possible. Rick followed. She turned back into a  
  
side alley. Rick slid around a turn and was hit right in the face  
  
with a snowball. Raye started laughing as she held another one.  
  
  
  
"Oh..so..you're playing dirty.." Rick said. "I can play  
  
dirty." Rick said reaching down to pick up a snowball. He was  
  
hit with one of hers. He reached up and threw his own. The  
  
two then continued to go at it.  
  
At least she's not mad. At the moment. Rick thought  
  
with some relief.  
  
At Juuban High.  
  
"I see Serena is here, but Raye and Rick aren't," Miss  
  
Haruna said. "Any idea where they are?"   
  
"Probably making out somewhere.." Mina muttered.  
  
"No that's you and Mike," Haruna said. The class  
  
burst out laughing.  
  
Raye and Rick came in the door they're hair was  
  
disheveled and they both were panting.  
  
"THEY WERE MAKING OUT!" The class shouted in  
  
unison.  
  
"WHAT!" Raye shouted back.  
  
"Jeez...how repulsive.." Haruna said.  
  
"We were not making out!" Raye shouted.   
  
"Yeah..I'd be much more disheveled then this," Rick  
  
said. The guys in the class all hooted.  
  
"Enough," Haruna said. "So just what we're you two  
  
doing."  
  
"Uh just throwing snowballs at each other," Rick said.  
  
"Yep," Raye said.  
  
The entire class looked at the two suspiciously.  
  
"Sorry..that's all," Raye said.  
  
"Nothing more," Rick said.  
  
The class continued to look at them.  
  
"Rick..I don't think they believe us.." Raye said.  
  
"What? No..that doesn't seem likely," Rick said.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt now that our reputation is  
  
tarnished to.." Raye gave him a massive kiss. The girls all were  
  
shocked. The guys let out some more hooting. Mike jumped  
  
on his desk and made a large thumbs up.  
  
Haruna sighed.  
  
"Rick..Raye..detention.." she muttered.  
  
In the deep recesses of space sat a planet, unlike the  
  
Negamoon, it was dark hidden, shadowed to the eye.  
  
A female being known only as Mistress Nine walked  
  
down a hallway in the cavernous catacombs of the planet. She  
  
walked into a room and stood waiting as the presence around  
  
her floated and came into view.   
  
"Pharaoh 90," she said.  
  
The presence did not speak but answered her through  
  
her mind.  
  
"The search for the holy grail has stalled and Galaxia  
  
grows ever closer to attacking us," Mistress Nine said. "We  
  
should dispatch the witches to Tomoe's aid at once."  
  
Pharaoh 90 gave it's assent.   
  
"But Galaxia's scouts are around, so we must be  
  
careful, to send them all at once would give away our position.  
  
For now, perhaps we should send the witches to aid the  
  
Negamoon. If not for them, for ourselves to buy us time to find  
  
the grail."  
  
Pharaoh 90 agreed again.  
  
"I will go there as well."  
  
Pharaoh 90 agreed.  
  
Mistress 9 hurried from the room and strode down a  
  
corridor. A white haired figure leaned against a wall.  
  
"Mistress Nine, how's the boss doing?" she asked.  
  
"You will not address our lord that way!" Mistress  
  
Nine snapped.  
  
Viluy shrugged.  
  
"Viluy, I have a mission for you. You are to go to  
  
Earth."  
  
"Earth?"  
  
"Yes, you are to meet up with Tomoe on the planet and  
  
aid him."  
  
"Oh yes, the search for the mythical holy grail," Viluy  
  
said snidely.  
  
"Do not speak so skeptically about it Viluy!"  
  
"Yes yes, I know I know," Viluy said. "I'll leave  
  
immediately."  
  
She walked down the hall. Mistress Nine glared at her  
  
as she moved. She walked down a darkened hallway to a  
  
door marked "Witches 5"   
  
She pulled it open and walked in.  
  
"I have a job for all of you!" she shouted.  
  
Metalite whirled and launched an attack. Galira dodged  
  
it and launched her own.  
  
This is getting annoying he thought. These battles have  
  
been going on constantly.  
  
The three warriors from the other planet raced forward.  
  
Sailors Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, and Aluminum Siren  
  
attacked. The two sides clashed.  
  
"I really don't think you're worth the time to fight,"  
  
Galia said readying her sword.  
  
"I am more then a match for a pathetic child such as  
  
yourself," King Metalis said forming an energy sword in his  
  
hand.  
  
"We'll see," Galia said and rushed forward. The two  
  
met and swung their swords at each other. Galia slid away and  
  
came around swinging faster and faster. Metalis dodged  
  
hurriedly.  
  
"You're too old for this," Galia said and leapt at him.   
  
Metalis swung his sword and blasted her back.  
  
"You're too young to talk!" he shouted.  
  
Galia frowned.  
  
A stray energy blast flew over his head.  
  
Metalite spun and swung threw a barrage of energy  
  
blasts again. Galira easily avoided them and launched her own  
  
attack. Metalite dodged that as well.  
  
"Perhaps you do have some skill," Galira said. "But not  
  
enough!"  
  
She charged at him again. Metalite dodged and swung  
  
at her cutting in her arm. Galira spun and unleashed an energy  
  
barrage blasting him back.  
  
"That's what you get for hitting a lucky shot!" she  
  
shouted.  
  
Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow banked in towards  
  
their 3 targets. The 3 targets stood motionless facing them.  
  
"What are they doing, giving up?" Siren asked.  
  
A wave of energy flew into the two of them knocking  
  
them to the ground.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Siren asked.  
  
The three figures had since taken the opportunity to go  
  
chasing Iron Mouse.  
  
"Sometimes I think we should just let her die," Siren  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah I know, still Galaxia wouldn't like it," Crow said  
  
and they hurried off to Mouse's aid.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a system away, Galaxia sat on her thrown in  
  
her golden palace staring at images of the battles occurring and  
  
the planet's she's conquered.  
  
"So Pharaoh 90 has decided to side with the  
  
Negamoon," she said with annoyance. "And he will be  
  
dispatching the witches he controls to Earth. I will have to  
  
watch out for that and prepare. For now that means the  
  
Negamoon will be even stronger, I will have to divert all of my  
  
forces there."  
  
"Steel Hawk"  
  
"Copper Lynx."  
  
Two of Sailors approached.  
  
"Go to the Negamoon! And take the rest of our forces.   
  
I want my enemies destroyed!"   
  
Her minions headed out quickly.  
  
The battle continue to rage on the Negamoon.   
  
"More forces just keep arriving," Prince Metalite said  
  
during a lull in the combat.  
  
"And more of Galaxia's accursed Sailors keep  
  
arriving," King Metalis said.  
  
"Galaxia must be sending all her forces against you,"  
  
one of the dark warriors said.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was, and she still won't  
  
win," Metalis said.  
  
"Of course she won't," Mistress Nine said  
  
approaching. Metalis whirled to face her. "I bring greetings  
  
from Pharaoh 90."  
  
"Have you come to help?" Metalis asked.  
  
"Of course," Mistress Nine said. "Galaxia is an enemy  
  
of all our interests."  
  
"Then I'm actually glad to see you," Metalis growled.  
  
"I have brought the witches along as well," Mistress  
  
Nine said. "They will be of great use."  
  
Metalis looked at the five figures standing behind  
  
Mistress Nine.   
  
"Yes I can see that. We have a great deal to do, as you  
  
can see Galaxia's forces mass and prepare. The only thing  
  
missing is Galaxia herself," Metalis said.  
  
"Fortunately for our effort she is probably too busy  
  
controlling all those planets by force of will to be able to get  
  
involved in our fighting," one of the warriors said.  
  
A roar went up from Galaxia's forces and they swept  
  
towards the negaverse line.  
  
"No more time for chat!" Metalis shouted and the two  
  
armies attacked each other yet again.  
  
Viluy meanwhile shot through the stars in her own  
  
personal meteor. She of course used the trip as an opportunity  
  
to sleep since there was very little else to do on such a voyage.   
  
However an object approached. She awoke to find a small  
  
tree sitting in front of her.   
  
"What is this?" She said to herself, noticing two slightly  
  
moving figures surrounding the tree.  
  
"Hmm...this could be useful," she said and floated  
  
down towards the tree.  
  
"Who..are..you?" Alan stammered as he slowly stood  
  
up to face her. Ann his sister did the same.  
  
"I'm wondering the same thing about all of you. What  
  
is this?"   
  
"This is the doom tree," Alan said.   
  
"Hmm..the doom tree, wonderful name," Viluy said.  
  
"Ah well. Time to drain it's energy."  
  
"No!" Alan shouted and launched an attack at Viluy.   
  
Viluy grinned and knocked it aside. She fired a barrage which  
  
knocked Alan and Ann to the ground.  
  
"Weaklings," she said not really knowing that Alan and  
  
Ann had already been attacked not so long ago by the Kisenian  
  
flower. Viluy walked up to the doom tree. Energy crackled  
  
from her hands as she drew energy from the plant.  
  
"This will be a wonderful gift to give Doctor Tomoe  
  
when I get there."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
  
  
Fiore floated through space. He didn't really know  
  
where was going, but was drawn to something, something  
  
familiar. Pluto had asked him to head out into space, and he  
  
had done so. She had promised him that he would understand  
  
when he got there. Soon he found it, or what must have been  
  
the object of his search. A massive tree loomed in front of him.  
  
"I remember this. This tree was the one the flower  
  
attacked."  
  
He flew onward and saw that part of the tree was  
  
wilted and dying.  
  
"What happened?" he said and flew on soon touching  
  
down on the ground around it. He hurried to Alan and Ann's  
  
side. Energy slowly glided from his hands and surrounded  
  
them. They slowly awoke.  
  
"You!" Alan said.  
  
"Wait," Fiore said. "I'm here to help."  
  
"I doubt it!" Alan shouted.  
  
"Then who do you think gave you that energy," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
Alan stopped for a minute and considered the situation.  
  
"Why would you give us energy after you attacked us?"  
  
Alan asked.  
  
"I was under the influence of something evil," Fiore  
  
said. "But can't you see? I'm one of you."  
  
"He does look like us," Ann said. Alan looked Fiore  
  
over not sure what to think.  
  
"What happened here, it was not this way when I left?"  
  
Fiore asked.  
  
"We were attacked again," Ann said.  
  
"By who? Fiore asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Alan said.  
  
"She used an energy I hadn't seen before," Ann said.  
  
"She drained energy from the tree," Alan said in  
  
realization.  
  
"She did?" Fiore asked. He walked over to the tree,  
  
and placed his hand upon the trunk. His hand glowed. New  
  
leaves replaced those that had fallen. The tree returned to it's  
  
state before. Fiore sat down, his strength weakened.  
  
"Thank you Fiore," Ann said.  
  
"What are you doing here though?" Alan asked.  
  
"I was drawn to you," Fiore said. "Though I really  
  
don't know how."  
  
"I see," Alan said. "I guess it's good that you came.   
  
But tell me, do you know anything about the doom tree, or our  
  
race."  
  
"I do not know much," Fiore said. "I know very little  
  
about this tree."  
  
"Then let's fill you in," Ann said.  
  
"I had no idea of the history of my race, now I at least  
  
know what I am," Fiore said.  
  
"It's a sad story, we could be the only three survivors  
  
of our race," Alan said.  
  
"Somehow I'd think there were more of us," Fiore  
  
said.   
  
"There must be," Ann said. "The fact that we met you  
  
proves there is definitely the chance."  
  
Alan said little and sighed.   
  
"Guess we'll just have to see what happens," Alan said.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Ann asked.  
  
"I can answer that," Came a voice the three turned. A  
  
projection of Sailor Pluto stood there.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Fiore said.  
  
"You're dressed like a Sailor Scout, but I've never  
  
seen you before," Alan said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto does not work with the other ones," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
"You know the Sailor Scouts?" Ann asked.  
  
"I guess I should have mentioned that before," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
"I'm glad I found you all," Sailor Pluto said. "I need  
  
your help."  
  
"With what?" Alan asked.  
  
"Right now there is a war going on, a war between the  
  
forces of a being called Galaxia and a large group of enemies to  
  
her. Neither side is particularly good, but if Galaxia wins she  
  
will head for Earth and if she does that now the planet will not  
  
survive," Pluto said.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Alan asked.  
  
"You can go with me out there and fight Galaxia," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I'm willing to do that to protect the Earth," Fiore said.  
  
"It's either that or remain drifting out here like sitting  
  
ducks, fine," Alan said.  
  
"I want to help," Ann said.  
  
"Then let's get going," Sailor Pluto said. She decided it  
  
would be better not to mention to the three they would be allied  
  
with the very side that had just attacked them. It was  
  
misleading them yes, but it was for a far greater good.   
  
Eudial shot along in her own meteor, quickly hoping to  
  
reach Earth. The wars with Galaxia were at a stalemate, and it  
  
was no better time then for her to travel to Earth and help get  
  
the Holy Grail. She sighed. What annoying work this all was.   
  
She wished she could relax, but instead she was leaving one  
  
war and going to another. She sighed.   
  
An energy blast flew by her. She whirled. Sailor  
  
Aluminum Siren flew at her.  
  
"This is annoying!" Eudial shouted and launched an  
  
energy attack. Siren dived at her again, shooting energy.   
  
Eudial stood up and fired more energy.   
  
"It's time to kill the witch!" Aluminum Siren shouted  
  
happily.  
  
"Just try it!" Eudial said.  
  
  
  
Metalite and Galia leapt at each other yet again.  
  
"Foolish Prince!" Galia shouted and swung her sword.  
  
Metalite's own energy sword cracked again hers.  
  
"You really aren't a worry to me Galia, I've been  
  
challenged by far worthier opponents."  
  
"I really don't think you understand just how wrong  
  
you are!" Galia replied and swung an energy blast from her  
  
sword. Metalite knocked it away with his sword.  
  
"I'm so much better then you estimate me to be,"  
  
Metalite said.  
  
Galia leapt at him and continued his attack.  
  
"Mistress Nine," King Metalis said. "It has come to my  
  
attention that where you had five witches before, now I see  
  
only three."  
  
"The others were recalled to my home world," Mistress  
  
Nine said.  
  
"And then sent to Earth no doubt. Don't deny it,"  
  
Metalis said. "I really don't care, because I also know that  
  
Aluminum Siren, Iron Mouse and Lead Crow were sent after  
  
them, which is fine by me, the odds tipped slight in her favor."  
  
Mistress Nine did her best not to give away that she  
  
didn't actually know that. This would be a problem, if Galaxia  
  
was attempting to interfere in her sending the witches to Earth,  
  
there could be further problems.  
  
"Yes, I hardly expected Pharaoh 90 to be the best ally.   
  
After all, once you find that holy grail you'll try to destroy me,  
  
just as fast as you are trying to destroy Galaxia."  
  
"Just as long as we understand each other," Mistress  
  
Nine said with a grin.  
  
Metalis laughed.  
  
"I must return to my home world as well, but unlike my  
  
witches, I will be returning here soon," Mistress Nine said.  
  
"Have fun talking to your esteemed leader," Metalis  
  
said snidely.  
  
Mistress Nine stalked off. How I will enjoy killing you,  
  
she thought.  
  
Another wave of Galaxia's forces surged forward.  
  
We may not be able to hold out much longer at this  
  
rate. Metalis thought. It was then that he saw a small tree  
  
floating slowly towards him.  
  
"What?" he said in surprise.  
  
"Oh don't worry Metalis, they're actually allies," Sailor  
  
Pluto said from behind him. He whirled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've brought you a gift," she said.  
  
"Why? I've been trying to destroy you and all you  
  
stand for for millennia."  
  
"And right now you're protecting it, so here's a little  
  
help," Pluto said.  
  
Fiore, Alan, and Ann leapt from the doom tree  
  
throwing cardians and energy at Galaxia's forces.  
  
"Oh and if that weren't enough, you're about to get  
  
even more help," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Really? From where?"  
  
"That'll be a surprise," Sailor Pluto said and vanished.  
  
"I hate her," Metalis said.  
  
A strange vortex opened up near the battlefield drawing  
  
both sides attention. From within it emerged about fifty short  
  
looking girls.  
  
"Who the heck are they?" Metalis said. The girls all  
  
looked at each side and then fired waves of energy blasts at  
  
Galaxia's troops who quickly returned fire.  
  
"Ah well, guess that their helping," Metalis said.  
  
"You bet we are," came a voice. He looked down to  
  
see a similarly dressed girl standing there.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"We are the goddesses of Sin-Ra," she said. "I am their  
  
leader, the Goddess of Power."  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"To destroy Galaxia of course you silly King."  
  
Metalis growled.  
  
"Well then do it without being so annoying," he said.  
  
"Ok Gramps," the goddess said and bounced off.  
  
Metalis growled.  
  
"I want to hurt someone!" he shouted and charged into  
  
the battle.  
  
"So you are Viluy?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Yep," Viluy said. "I've brought energy."  
  
"That's impressive."  
  
"Take a look," Viluy said and set a glowing energy ball  
  
floating in the air.  
  
"Excellent, I can now create a daimon egg."  
  
"Daimon egg?"  
  
"You'll see. It'll be great Vicky."  
  
"That's Viluy."  
  
Tomoe just started laughing. Viluy looked at him  
  
unsurely.  
  
"You're going to fit in fine here," he said and laughed  
  
some more. 


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75  
  
"It won't be long now," Mina said rubbing her hands  
  
together menacingly.   
  
"This stupid rivalry you have?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's far more than a stupid rivalry," Mina said. "It's  
  
payback for the embarrassment I suffered at her hands. I'm  
  
going to treat Iria Romanova to a hefty helping of getting  
  
beaten, Mina style."  
  
"You're very scary," Lita said.  
  
"I thought you would understand," Mina said.  
  
"Why, because I like to fight? Key word is fight, not  
  
turn a gymnastics event into a bloodbath."  
  
"More than just blood will be spilled," Mina said.  
  
"They were right about you, this is beyond  
  
competition," Lita said.  
  
"It is all competition, I have not trained eight hours a  
  
day for the past month to not be competitive!"  
  
"That's not what I meant..." Lita said.  
  
"Victory is at hand!" Mina said rising and holding two  
  
fingers up triumphantly.  
  
"O...k..." Lita said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"I appreciate you giving me a ride to Police  
  
Headquarters, both of my parents are working today," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Not a problem," Sergeant Kino said. "It is after all on  
  
my way," he said and grinned. "Besides, anything I can do to  
  
help one of Lita's normal friends."  
  
"Normal friends, as opposed to?"  
  
"Pretty much everyone else she associates with," Kino  
  
said.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"So your legs are all healed?" Kino asked.  
  
"They were largely healed within a day or so, just  
  
skinned and a bit sore," Amy said. "By now they're fine."  
  
"Good. I'll tell you if it wasn't a serial arsonist we  
  
wouldn't have risked a chase like that, but we had to, what if  
  
he struck again?"  
  
"I know," Amy said.  
  
"Thank goodness you were there to save that child."  
  
Amy didn't really respond as she drifted into a memory  
  
of that day.  
  
"You ok?" Kino asked.  
  
"I..guess...I'm still getting over it."  
  
"Oh, yes I guess it was scary."  
  
"Do you ever get scared sir? I'm sorry, I shouldn't  
  
have asked."  
  
"No, no it's all right. Yes, I can deal with stressful  
  
situations better than maybe the normal person, but it's not the  
  
badge and gun that make that happen, it's that I know I need to  
  
help people first, and I can worry about my own feelings later,  
  
and later they do come. So I'm not impervious to fear. It does  
  
hit me, sometimes not at the time you would be feeling it."  
  
"I understand," Amy said, though she didn't really want  
  
to go into the numerous experiences she had had to bring about  
  
that usual condition.  
  
"Yeah that about sums it up," Kino said. "And we're  
  
here."  
  
"I see repairs are complete since the attacks," Amy  
  
said gazing up at the partly triangular Police Headquarters  
  
building.  
  
"Yep, they worked quickly," Kino said.  
  
Amy was ushered upstairs to a press room where Chief  
  
Ozaki, Chief Tsumura, Governor Morimoto and several other  
  
officers and VIPs were standing. Several members of the press  
  
were in attendance as well. Amy was a bit surprised at the  
  
scene. Everyone of course shook her hand. Ozaki and  
  
Morimoto lead her to the podium in the center of the room.   
  
"My friends, we have before us an example of a quick  
  
thinking citizen who helped protect a fellow citizen from the  
  
uncertainties of life," Governor Morimoto said. "As our brave  
  
officers of the police force were pursuing the serial arsonist,  
  
Miss Amy Anderson bravely jumped into action without  
  
hesitation to pull a child out of the way of the arsonist's  
  
speeding bike and for that the citizens of Tokyo are extremely  
  
thankful."  
  
Chief Ozaki stepped up to the microphone.   
  
"We of course are awarding Miss Anderson are highest  
  
degree of civilian recognition, which consists of this framed  
  
certificate, and are making Miss Anderson an honorary  
  
member of our department."  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Amy shyly stood there accepting everything.  
  
"Yay Amy!" Raye, Serena, and Lita shouted from the  
  
back of the room as they hurried in.  
  
"You barely made it," Darien said turning in a seat in  
  
the back to face them.  
  
Amy for the first time realized they were all there.  
  
The party soon broke up the VIP's left, the police went  
  
back to work and the five friends walked out of Police HQ.  
  
"You looked so nervous up there surrounded by all  
  
those big wigs," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..yes...I guess so," Amy said. "I'm not used to that  
  
sort of attention, I mean not from the police anyway."  
  
"Sure, you can get academic awards all the time, but  
  
the time you actually get something for saving a life, well that's  
  
just too tough to take," Lita said and laughed.  
  
"Honorary Police Officer Amy," Raye said reading her  
  
plaque. "That's great!"  
  
"I get a badge too," Amy said shyly  
  
  
  
At the moment Rick, Steve, and Mike were racing  
  
down a hill in a sled in a park along with a large group of  
  
people. They skidded to a stop at the bottom.  
  
"There we go.." Mike said.  
  
"I didn't know this hill could run so fast," Steve said.  
  
"It's a hill..it doesn't even jog.." Mike said.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Steve said.  
  
"Of course it's not!" Mike snapped.  
  
"Wha.." Steve said.  
  
"Now you know what's it like to be me.." Mike said  
  
with a smile.  
  
They dragged the sled back up to the top.  
  
"Say...Greg...you up for a ride?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Greg said.  
  
"Aw..come on..it'll take your mind off of your  
  
troubles," Rick said.  
  
"Okay," Greg said.  
  
Greg and Rick got on the sled.  
  
"You guys give us a push," Rick said.  
  
"Okay...we got it..." Mike said.   
  
Mike and Steve grabbed the edge of the sled and  
  
dragged it back a few feet.  
  
"Bobsled style.." Steve said with a grin.  
  
"What's that mean?" Greg asked.  
  
"Well it's nothing harmful," Rick said.  
  
"Here we go.." Mike said. The two ran forward pulling  
  
the sled with them.  
  
"AHHWEEEEHEEHOWALLEWEELWLE!" Mike  
  
and Steve shouted imitating the shouting usually heard when  
  
Olympic Bobsled runs began.   
  
"See.." Rick said as they went shooting down the hill.  
  
"So Darien, did that guy tell you where the term  
  
meteorology came from? You know I had to run to Raye's and  
  
couldn't hang around for the answer," Serena asked.  
  
"Sure I know the answer," Darien said.  
  
"And are you going to tell me?"  
  
"What's it worth to you?"  
  
"Darien this is no time for blackmail."  
  
"Oh come on...just a little...you really want to know  
  
don't you..and I was kind enough to stand there and listen."  
  
"That's the point..you're not being kind if you're getting  
  
ready to set up blackmail!"  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
"All right I'll tell you...in a few minutes.."  
  
"You're enjoying this!"  
  
"I usually do..you're so cute when you're angry..like  
  
this."  
  
"No I'm not!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Yep..cute," Darien said.  
  
Serena growled.  
  
  
  
At Mina's latest gymnastics facility.  
  
"The competition is tomorrow," Coach Yasutake said.  
  
"I'm ready...watch this," Mina said. She ran forward  
  
jumping onto a par of uneven bars she swung around on them  
  
for a few seconds and then flipped forward off of them running  
  
down the mats and vaulting over the horse, and doing a twist,  
  
she landed and kept running leaping atop the balance beam and  
  
tumbling down it, before a double back flip off of it, onto a mat,  
  
she cartwheeled into a flip and landed on the floor exercise mat.   
  
With several more flips she ran across the floor and landed  
  
perfectly.  
  
"Uh..that's overkill," Yasutake said in surprise.  
  
Mina cackled.  
  
"You know if you tilt the sled at a slightly higher  
  
angle..we can make turns without diminishing speed very  
  
much," Greg said as he and Rick roared down the hill again.  
  
"Wow..really.." Rick said and raised the sled. They  
  
turned across the hill and slid back down around heading back  
  
down.  
  
"You just steered us towards that patch of ice.." Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Oh I did," Rick said.  
  
"Uh huh," Greg said and pulled the sled around  
  
narrowly avoiding it.  
  
"How about that?" Rick said.   
  
"Rock!" Greg shouted.  
  
"Rock?" Rick said.  
  
Greg pointed, the two saw a rock poking out of the  
  
snow. They turned the sled quickly, but it hit the rock anyway  
  
dumping them out onto the snow.  
  
"Hmm...you're bad luck you know that," Rick said.  
  
Greg shrugged.  
  
"Look at them having their fun.." Mike said.   
  
"Yeah..fun.." Steve said.  
  
"Don't you ever intentionally crash your sled?"  
  
"Sure..but I don't have to run into a rock to do that."  
  
"That's true," Mike said with realization. "Yeah...you  
  
don't need a rock..jeez..all those years..carefully moving a rock  
  
in the way of my sled..sometimes dragging it up to the middle of  
  
a hill..I...my god..I've wasted my life."  
  
Steve glanced at him.  
  
That evening.  
  
At one of Tokyo's many arenas a relatively large  
  
crowd was filling into the stadium to see the gymnastics event.   
  
Yes there had been challenges to Iria Romanova's supremacy  
  
before, yes Mina had come close, but this time the rumors of  
  
Mina's obsession for victory, verging on insanity, had gotten  
  
around quickly.  
  
Serena, Darien, Amy, Lita, and Raye had already  
  
arrived and were sitting in a row. Nearby sat Molly, Melvin,  
  
Andrew, Rita, Lizzie, and Ayeka Mizuno. Amy even noticed  
  
President Serizawa, clad in his normal school uniform, in the  
  
distance. It seemed liked the majority of Tokyo's high school  
  
population was in attendance. At this point, Mike, Steve,  
  
Greg, and Rick all arrived wearing pikachu baseball caps.  
  
"What's with the hats?" Lita asked.  
  
"We had been kinda touring the city, and picked up  
  
some mementos," Steve said.  
  
The girls just shot them looks off incomprehension.  
  
"Patterson says he isn't coming by the way just so no  
  
one thinks he isn't supporting Mina, he said he wanted to watch  
  
out for any surprises, especially with Tomoe still out there,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"That is his usual role," Lita said.  
  
"And he does it so well," Serena said.  
  
"Your attention please," came a voice an announcer's  
  
voice. A tuxedoed figure leapt onto the floor.   
  
"Oh..heck..." Rick said realizing who it is. Raye was  
  
startled a second later.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Kano Fujimori said happily. "And  
  
welcome to the closest thing to a fistfight gymnastics has ever  
  
seen, and it's between some beautiful examples of humanity!"   
  
"How did he get to be the announcer here?" Raye  
  
asked in surprise.  
  
"He has a habit of popping up places," Rick muttered.  
  
"All right, let's get started there's a lot of lovely ladies  
  
who want to show you their stuff here!" Kano said and hurried  
  
off the floor.  
  
The spectators all watched as the competition went on,  
  
not unexpectedly Mina and Iria were scoring closely through  
  
the vault and uneven bars.  
  
"They really are outpacing their competition here," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"They're maniacs," Raye said.  
  
"All right! Next up is the balance beam...looks like  
  
you're getting what you expected folks!" Kano shouted. "Mina  
  
Deveraux, Iria Romanova! Neck and Neck! EXCITEMENT!   
  
TO THE EXTREME!"  
  
"Why does he use that phrase?" Raye asked.  
  
"Just be thankful this is only the second time you've  
  
heard it," Rick said.  
  
"I had blocked out the first time."  
  
"Good idea."   
  
Down on the floor, Mina was methodically going  
  
through her plan.   
  
"How you feeling Mina?" Coach Yasutake asked.  
  
"Like a wolverine about to strike," Mina said.  
  
"Wolverine's not the dangerous animal I would have  
  
used..." Yasutake said.  
  
Mina began to cackle.  
  
Yasutake began to cackle as well.  
  
Romanova looked over at the pair with disgust and  
  
turned towards the balance beam. She put on her game face  
  
and ran forward vaulting onto the beam, back flipping and  
  
landing in a handstand. She brought her legs down under her,  
  
then flipped seemingly impossibly into another handstand. She  
  
cartwheeled, back flipped several more times and stopped  
  
balancing herself and showing off her balance with several more  
  
maneuvers. She topped off her routine with three flips forward  
  
and a twist of the beam landing perfectly. The crowd clapped.   
  
Mina approached the beam.  
  
"Just try and top that," Iria snarled at Mina. "You are  
  
the living embodiment of defeat."  
  
Mina looked at Iria and grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way about me Iria, because  
  
now I'm going to have to go and surprise you. Hope you don't  
  
have a weak heart!" Mina shouted and cackled before  
  
approaching the beam.  
  
She ran forward hit the vault, and propelled herself  
  
upwards flipping onto the beam and then flipping forward again  
  
before back flipping to where she originally was and holding  
  
herself in a handstand, she then precariously turned herself  
  
shifting her feet down and up into various positions before  
  
pulling herself down into a split at the edge of the beam. She  
  
held it for a few seconds, rolled forward and bounced into a flip  
  
off the beam landing on another handstand. She pulled her legs  
  
down and stood on the beam before back flipping twice and  
  
twisting in mid air landing near the very edge again. She  
  
suppressed a grin, ran forward cartwheeled, back flipped and  
  
rotated twice to land perfectly.   
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"Wow," Serena, Raye, Lita, Mike, Rick, Steve, Greg,  
  
and about half the spectators said.  
  
"The only problem is that Iria's routine technically was  
  
just as difficult as Mina's. Mina essentially had to do more  
  
things to make up for Iria's risk taking," Amy said.  
  
"Mina took a lot of risks too there," Serena said.  
  
"Yes but from a rulebook perspective their routines  
  
were equally difficult. Iria kept up a steady pace of aerial  
  
maneuvers, while Mina would slow it down on occasion," Amy  
  
said.  
  
The scores came up, both 9.8's.  
  
"Is that your heart stopping power?" Iria barked at  
  
Mina.  
  
Mina held back her disappointment and grinned.  
  
"You've fallen into my trap now," she said and  
  
cackled.  
  
Iria just growled and stalked off.  
  
"They're only separated by .05 points, Iria is in the  
  
lead, but Mina can beat her, and either one of them could trip  
  
and that'll open up the whole thing," Amy said.  
  
Everyone watched intensely.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away.  
  
"My prototype Daimon Egg is complete!" Doctor  
  
Tomoe shouted and laughed.   
  
"Prototype Daimon Egg professor?" Viluy asked.  
  
"Yes, it's not the finished product, this egg has a limited  
  
shelf life."  
  
"Oh, so you mean it can't sit for a while," Viluy said.  
  
"Indeed," Tomoe said and laughed. "It's practically  
  
useless! But test it we will!"  
  
The daimon egg floated out of the beaker it had been  
  
created in and shot through a vent into the Tokyo sky.  
  
"It will fly to it's destination, hit someone and turn them  
  
into daimon, perhaps for a minute, not long at all unfortunately,  
  
however it will be a good test of the daimon egg."  
  
"Shouldn't you have told me to follow it?" Viluy asked.  
  
"You won't need to, if it reaches its destination we will  
  
know, watch the radar."  
  
The two looked at a computer screen which showed a  
  
small dot moving across a map of Tokyo.   
  
"Where's it headed?" Viluy asked  
  
"The Tokyo Metropolitan Arena, of course, where  
  
they're having that gym thingamadoo," Tomoe said.  
  
"Why?" Viluy asked.  
  
Tomoe just began to laugh maniacally. Viluy sighed.  
  
  
  
The daimon egg shot through the sky coming closer and  
  
closer to it's target, the Tokyo Metropolitan Arena. Viluy and  
  
Tomoe watched intently as the red dot moved closer and closer  
  
to the building.  
  
A blast of energy shot through the air and blasted the  
  
egg apart. Maverick grinned as the cross hair's disappeared  
  
from his visor. He resumed his pacing on the roof of the Arena  
  
waiting for any further threats to appear.  
  
"What happened?" Viluy asked.  
  
"I guess the daimon egg didn't get there," Tomoe said.  
  
"I think we get a free pizza if that happens."  
  
Viluy looked at him unsurely.  
  
Tomoe began to cackle.  
  
"Never fear! It is only the beginning!" he shouted and  
  
began to dance.  
  
  
  
"You seem to be on fire Mina," Coach Yasutake said.  
  
"Just as I predicted."  
  
"I'm still losing, and I want to win and win big," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"You can, you have the routine of a pure goddess."  
  
"Naturally," Mina said. "I am the Goddess of Love and  
  
Gymnastics!"  
  
"I've got you beaten on both counts girl!" Iria shouted.  
  
"There is only one goddess of Love and Gymnastics!"  
  
"Gymnastics...possibly.." Mina said. "But I cannot  
  
accept your challenge to me to be goddess of love! I will not  
  
forgive it!"   
  
Mina approached the floor exercise and prepared for  
  
her routine. Her music began.  
  
She ran across the floor, flipping and twisting and then  
  
bouncing off the floor to flip and twist some more before  
  
bouncing off the floor yet again to do another pass, she landed  
  
perfectly and danced across the floor cartwheeling into a  
  
spinning handstand for several seconds before doing some  
  
more dances.  
  
She bounced into a flip, barely bringing herself around,  
  
but accomplishing her goal. She twirled and back flipped,  
  
before doing another pass across the floor bouncing into a  
  
second tumbling pass, twisting at the end of it, bouncing off the  
  
floor and going again and back flipping into a fourth pass before  
  
rolling forward, spinning on her knee and reaching out to the  
  
crowd.   
  
The crowd roared as the routine ended. The crowd  
  
waited for the score to flash up on the screen, and lo and  
  
behold it did, a 10.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"Iria can still win it with a higher than a 9.95  
  
performance, which she normally manages on the floor." Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Really?" most of the people around her said.  
  
"Yes, the floor is her best event."  
  
"Ouch, Mina's really pushed her though."  
  
"Yes she has," Amy said.  
  
Iria growled and moved towards the floor.  
  
"I am going to destroy you," She said to Mina.  
  
Mina didn't bother grinning this time, she was too  
  
exhausted and too nervous.  
  
Iria waited for her music to start. She flipped across  
  
the floor and also bounced off the floor to do a second pass,  
  
she kept going hitting a third and landing. She began to dance.  
  
No way I'm going to let you do more passes than me  
  
Deveraux. She thought to herself and back flipped into a  
  
graceful pose, before rolling forward and tumbling to a corner  
  
of the mat. She raced forward flipping several times and  
  
twisting to a stop before jumping into cartwheel. She danced  
  
some more and spun towards the corner, managing a backflip  
  
into it. She then lined up and raced across the floor flipping and  
  
twirling, and bouncing back into a second pass, then a third,  
  
she back flipped and tumbled across the floor, leaping into a  
  
twist which propelled her off the edge of the mat and incurring a  
  
penalty. The crowd gasped.   
  
She stumbled and righted herself, before spinning onto  
  
the floor and trying to strike her finishing pose, her poise  
  
collapsed and she began to pound the mat as tears welled in  
  
her eyes.  
  
Her score came up solidifying Mina's victory.   
  
"I won..." Mina said.  
  
"You won!" Yasutake shouted.  
  
"She won!" most of her friends shouted.  
  
"How about that folks..." Kano said drifting onto the  
  
floor. "A new champion!"  
  
Iria had yet to leave the floor exercise mat sobbing  
  
uncontrollably. Mina's gaze was transfixed on her.  
  
How can she be so weak in defeat? Mina thought in  
  
surprise. She was such a tough opponent, so  
  
strong...and...yet..  
  
Mina soon found herself being gestured over to a  
  
podium.   
  
"You won, smile!" Yasutake said.  
  
Mina started to smile, but the image of Romanova, her  
  
bitter rival, remained fixated in her mind.   
  
  
  
A little later away from the crowds in the depths of the  
  
arena.  
  
"You are a mysterious one Mina Deveraux," Coach  
  
Yasutake said. "Isn't this what you wanted?"   
  
"Yes. Absolutely," Mina said. "But...something's...I  
  
don't know it's hard to explain, it feels different than I thought it  
  
would."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...I don't know."  
  
"Hmm..when you do know let me know," Yasutake  
  
said. "I am deeply curious."  
  
"I will," Mina said.  
  
"Congratulations Mina," He said with a slight laugh and  
  
walked off.  
  
"I hope you're happy," came a voice she hadn't really  
  
wanted to hear. Iria Romanova walked towards her clad in her  
  
school uniform. Mina had never actually seen Romanova other  
  
than on the gym floor in her leotard, this came as a surprise.   
  
"You took all I had and..." Iria trailed off. "Why did it  
  
mean so much to you to take this from me!?"  
  
"Didn't it mean so much to you to keep me from taking  
  
it from you?"  
  
"Don't try and turn this around!" Iria cried. "I am the  
  
best! I trained for years, you just spent a month or two training  
  
really hard to augment your lack of dedication these past few  
  
years."  
  
"I was more creative than you, I took more risks, I did  
  
what I had to."  
  
"Just to defeat me, me, it wasn't the gold you wanted, it  
  
was seeing me defeated, that's what you wanted."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Was it really worth it? Just to see me in a miserable  
  
heap lying on the ground."  
  
"I didn't want to see that. I wanted to win, just like you  
  
want to win."  
  
"I don't want to win anymore," Iria said and walked  
  
away.  
  
Mina didn't understand what she meant, in fact she had  
  
trouble understanding what had happened. Yet at that moment,  
  
Mina felt somehow she did was already beginning to feel what  
  
Iria did. They were bitter rivals, and Iria was definitely not the  
  
greatest of sports, but...yet...at this moment Mina felt there was  
  
something they had both lost.   
  
She shrugged, picked up her bags and headed out to  
  
find her friends.  
  
Soon Mina was surrounded by most of her friends, in a  
  
somewhat celebratory atmosphere.   
  
"For winning you look awfully depressed," Serena said.  
  
"I'm giving up competition," Mina said. This attracted  
  
everyone's attention.  
  
"Why?" they all asked.  
  
"Because I didn't get into the sport to work hard at  
  
competing like I did, I did because it was fun and beautiful and  
  
I've lost that in this rivalry of mine. Did someone need to give  
  
Romanova a reality check, sure why not? But for me it just  
  
made it so it wasn't fun, so I'm not going to go all out anymore.  
  
This is supposed to be fun, I'm not supposed to hate my  
  
opponents or enjoy victory so much it's all I want," Mina said. 


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76  
  
"It's good that Raye and the others decided to take a  
  
trip to relax after what they've been through," Amy said.  
  
"Looks like they needed it," Greg said. "And Chad was  
  
nice enough to lend out his cabin again."  
  
"They're probably going to have a lot of fun, but I'd  
  
rather be here studying."  
  
"I kinda got behind in some of my reading these past  
  
few days, been distracted," Greg said.  
  
"Oh, now's the time to catch up I guess," Amy said.  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
"Besides," he added. "Mike, Steve, and Rick  
  
together...on a vacation....that's worrying. Who know's what a  
  
mess they'll create."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at a ski slope several miles from Tokyo.  
  
"For some reason it's just as cold here as it is in Tokyo,  
  
but I don't mind.." Mike said.  
  
"It's probably because we get to have some fun," Mina  
  
said.   
  
"Say..isn't the same place where that ice princess event  
  
was held or something?" Rick said.  
  
"That was the snow princess event," Raye muttered.   
  
"And I would have won too if the negaverse hadn't shown up."  
  
"I don't know Raye, Serena seemed to be going pretty  
  
fast." Mina said.  
  
"Even if she had no form at all," Lita said.  
  
"And was probably going to end up lying in a heap at  
  
the bottom of the mountain slope.." Mina said.  
  
Raye growled.  
  
"She was such an amateur, just because she was the  
  
moon princess she thought she had to prove it by skiing down a  
  
black diamond," Raye said.   
  
"Serena going down a black diamond..now there's  
  
something I'd like to see..." Mike said.  
  
"She probably wouldn't survive," Steve said.  
  
"She did the first time," Lita said. "Barely.."  
  
"Hey..what's that over there..is that what I think it is?"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"I think so," Steve said grinning.   
  
"Oh..yeah.." Mike said.  
  
"Yes!" the three shouted.   
  
"It's just the bobsled run," Raye said.  
  
The three all raised the fingers into v's and then swung  
  
them around in a weird pattern before hurrying towards the run.  
  
"I thought they were over that phase," Raye said.  
  
"Guess not," Mina said.  
  
"Wait for me.." Lita said and followed them.  
  
"This is a disturbing turn of events..how am I going to  
  
show off to Rick my skiing ability if he's over there.." Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Was that the whole point of this trip?" Mina asked.  
  
"No..uh..it was just one of my personal goals," Raye  
  
said.   
  
"My goal was to somehow rekindle Mike's waning  
  
romanticism," Mina said.  
  
"Waning romanticism?" Raye asked.  
  
"Of course, the he's been hardly been around lately,  
  
and when he is..oh it's just not the same as he used to be,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Oh. At least I won't be the only one disappointed."  
  
"Don't write it off so quickly. Maybe with the moon  
  
rising over the mountains, he'll gain back all he's lost."  
  
"Mina..rarely does one regenerate brain cells by  
  
looking at pretty sights."  
  
"That's not what I meant.." Mina snapped.   
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
"Ehh...I'm bored.." Serena said.  
  
"So why is it that you didn't go on that trip with your  
  
friends?" Luna asked.  
  
"And watch Raye showing off to Rick constantly..no  
  
thank you.." Serena said.  
  
"Oh..good point."  
  
"And then of course Mina will be trying to make out  
  
with Mike somehow.." Serena said.  
  
"Uh..okay..but.."  
  
"I had a choice, be bored up there or bored back  
  
here..I chose back here."  
  
"That does make logical sense for once."  
  
"And I would have missed you so much Luna with all  
  
your scathing criticism.." Serena said.  
  
"Touche," Luna said. "So Darien's busy I guess."  
  
"Yeah..don't know what he's doing though some sort  
  
of research. Why did he have to be a scientist Luna..you think  
  
he could have been something else like. a janitor or something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then he go to work and come home..and he wouldn't  
  
need to do anything else. I mean how often do you have to  
  
research in being a janitor."  
  
"Not much..but that's not what he wants to do, and  
  
he's much too smart for that."  
  
"I know, I know..I could always hope couldn't I?"  
  
"Maybe you'd rather hope he would do something  
  
else...just as menial..not as dirty."  
  
"Oh..like Andrew's job."  
  
"Yeah..yeah.." Luna said.  
  
"That's a good point..heck Andrew won't be doing it  
  
forever..and then maybe Darien can take over for him.."  
  
"I didn't mean that.." Luna said.  
  
"Oh...what did you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Forget it," Luna said.  
  
Serena just glanced at her.  
  
Meanwhile at the slopes  
  
A bobsled shot down the icy track that was laid for it  
  
and weaved back and forth as the speed picked up. Rick,  
  
Mike, Steve, and Lita looked on with envy as the group kept  
  
going and was soon out of sight entering yet another turn.  
  
"Now that looks like fun.." Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..just zooming down a tunnel of ice like that.."  
  
Lita said.  
  
"I don't mind watching it, but I'd never want to try it,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..I know what you mean..I mean..it would  
  
certainly be a rush..but..I don't mind watching."  
  
"So simple, yet so fast," Lita said.  
  
"It's so simple it boggles the mind!" Mike shouted and  
  
jumped into the air. "Except for the exorbitant costs of the  
  
track and the space age research that goes into bobsled  
  
construction.." he added.  
  
"There goes another one.." Steve said as another bob  
  
sled shot down the slope.  
  
The group's attention turned to it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..Raye and Mina were sitting up in Chad's  
  
cabin.  
  
"So.." Raye said sipping on some hot chocolate.  
  
"So...." Mina replied sipping her own.  
  
The two sighed.  
  
"This just doesn't feel right.." they both said in unison  
  
before sighing again.  
  
"Hah with this we shall be as cool as the guys who go  
  
down the bobsled runs," Steve said.  
  
"I hope so..but..you did help build it so maybe it'll just  
  
collapse," Lita said.  
  
"My bobsled has a lifetime guarantee.."  
  
"Why do I get the sense that it's destruction and my  
  
own will be one in the same."  
  
"Oh..come on..this can't fail."  
  
"I think I should have learned by now that anything can  
  
fail.."  
  
"Hey..we built the track in the snow here..you ready?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"You bet.." Steve said.  
  
What they had constructed was a sled track in the  
  
snow of one of the hills of the mountain. It would guide the sled  
  
that Steve had each way it was supposed to go..  
  
"Maybe someone else should have built it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh..quit worrying," Steve said.  
  
The two got into the sled, which was just a normal  
  
plastic sled with sides hammered onto it, and got ready. Mike  
  
and Rick grinned and got ready to push it.  
  
"We're not responsible for any of the consequences  
  
from here on out.." Rick said.  
  
"Especially if this turns out like the end of Ethan  
  
Frome," Mike said.  
  
"It had better not!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Ethan Frome?" Rick and Steve asked each other.  
  
"Come to think of it..how do you even know that book  
  
exists Mike?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Mike said. "Go!"  
  
The sled went shooting down the track twisting and  
  
turning.  
  
"See! Fine!" Steve shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I see!" Lita said enjoying it.  
  
"Woah..a moose.." Mike said.  
  
'Where.." Rick said.  
  
"Right on the sled track.."  
  
"Oh.."   
  
"MOOSE!" Steve and Lita shouted bailing out as the  
  
sled smashed into the peace loving moose and the sides fell off.  
  
"That thing just came out of nowhere huh.." Mike said.  
  
"Ehh.." Steve and Lita muttered covered with snow.  
  
"Look at them out there.." Raye muttered as she stared  
  
out the window of the cabin with a scowl on her face.  
  
"It's nine o'clock and they're still working on that sled  
  
track.." she said.  
  
"I know...I know.." Mina said. "But what exactly are  
  
we supposed to do about it?"   
  
"Oh come on Mina..this is where we're supposed to  
  
thrive..especially you," Raye said.  
  
"Thrive? At what?" Mina asked.  
  
"You know..coming up with plans for all sorts of  
  
useless concepts."  
  
"I don't like to brag, but you're right," Mina said with a  
  
grin not letting Raye's apparently unintentional criticism deter  
  
her.  
  
"Okay..so any ideas?" Raye asked.  
  
"Nope," Mina said. "But I will come up with one  
  
sooner or later.. I always do."  
  
With the tone of voice she took, Raye backed away  
  
slightly, knowing Mina could be dangerous.  
  
"Hmm...." Mina said and began to think.  
  
"Okay..I think we're done.." Mike said. Rick, Steve,  
  
himself, and Lita were standing at the top of a hill not used for  
  
skiing. They looked down at a curving sled track that banked  
  
from side to side all the way down.  
  
"As long as we've got someone on moose patrol, we  
  
should be okay.." Lita said.  
  
"I'm there. Moose Patrol..since..1854, watching for  
  
Moose, and exacting a small fee..." Mike said. The other three  
  
looked at him.   
  
"Moose can be dangerous.. I need hazard pay," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Tell you what..if you go on Moose Patrol..I won't  
  
send you down the hill.." Lita said.  
  
"But.." Mike began.  
  
"Without a sled.." Lita finished.  
  
Mike grinned and walked down the hill to watch for  
  
moose. With the lights of the ski slope illuminating the area, it  
  
was actually quite beautiful.  
  
"You two ready for this?" Rick asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"But I want to take a look at the view some more first,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"It's not bad," Steve said.  
  
"It's not bad?" Rick asked. "You're supposed to say,  
  
I know exactly what you mean, the way the light shimmers off  
  
the snow like fairies sparkling as they fly above the ground with  
  
their golden wings.."  
  
"Hey..that's not bad for doing it on the fly.." Lita said.   
  
"I have a talent.." Rick said.  
  
"In fact..I'm sure Raye wouldn't mind if I borrowed  
  
you for a while.." Lita said sliding up next to Rick.  
  
"I think she would..I mean..she is Raye.." Rick said a  
  
bit nervously.   
  
"Not if she didn't know," Lita said.  
  
"She'd know," Rick said.  
  
"Then I'd defend you from whatever she could dish out  
  
if only so I can here yet more examples of your unrestrained  
  
romanticism," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..that's great..but maybe you should think this over  
  
first," Rick said.  
  
"See ya," Steve said grinning and jumped onto the sled  
  
and raced down the hill.  
  
Lita then inched closer to Rick.  
  
"Uh..this is uh....ahem..." Rick said.  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Steve was racing down the slope, skidding  
  
around the turns. He slid around a wide corner and felt the sled  
  
slide to one side before turning back and racing down the hill  
  
into the next turn.  
  
"Wow..he's really moving," Mike said and then  
  
glanced to see there were no moose.  
  
"No moose..good.." Mike said. "But that bear could  
  
be a problem. Oh wait..I'm just seeing things..that can't be a  
  
bear..bears don't have masts..masts? WHAT THE HECK  
  
AM I LOOKING AT?"  
  
Steve soon reached the bottom skidding to a stop.  
  
Meanwhile Mike stared transfixed at the black shape  
  
that was slowly drifting out of the woods towards him.   
  
"That's a boat....a boat with tank treads, but still a  
  
boat..." Mike said.  
  
"Say..why is that boat out here?" Steve asked walking  
  
up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"A boat?" Lita said. "My affections will not be  
  
deterred, by a simple trick."  
  
"Lita..." Rick said and pointed. She looked.  
  
"I was just joking you know.." Lita said.  
  
"Yes I know.." Rick muttered.  
  
"But you are a very cute and desirable guy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Pompous too."  
  
"Probably," Rick said. "I'm more concerned about the  
  
boat right now."  
  
The two walked down the hill towards where the boat  
  
had now pulled across the sled track and stopped.  
  
"He destroyed a few hours work.." Steve said.  
  
"Yeah...boats are always doing that especially  
  
nowadays," Mike said and snapped his figures.  
  
"Ehh.." Steve said.  
  
  
  
"Uh..Mina.." Raye said.  
  
"What...I've only had a minute to plan."  
  
"It doesn't matter.." Raye said. "Our jobs been done  
  
for us."  
  
"By what?" Mina said.  
  
"Look.." Raye said. Mina walked to the window.  
  
"A boat? Jeez..that's more creative then I could have  
  
come up with," Mina said.  
  
"Mina we should find out what's happening out there."  
  
"It's cold out there."  
  
"Fine I'll go.."  
  
"You'll cool off the house just going through the door,  
  
please stay here."  
  
"I can't do that..I'm going," Raye said.  
  
"Fine then no plan to break up their sledding."  
  
"Mina..." Raye muttered and headed out.  
  
Mina shivered.  
  
"That's all I need.." she said.  
  
The other four stood up by the boat as it sat there.  
  
"So..uh..isn't this how most Star Trek episodes start?"  
  
Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah..right before the alien pops out and shoots the  
  
red shirts," Steve said. Raye hurried up in her decidedly red  
  
snowsuit.  
  
"Here we go..." Mike and Steve said.  
  
"Is it just going to sit here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Maybe it's being driven by the moose that came out  
  
earlier," Mike said.  
  
"Hey..good theory," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..." Rick said.  
  
"Who would build a snow boat anyway?" Raye  
  
snapped.  
  
"I would.." came a female voice from the deck as a  
  
woman popped out of it.  
  
She climbed down a ladder and stood in front of the  
  
group.  
  
"Is there some reason you five have a fascination with  
  
my ship?" She asked.  
  
"Te fact that's it's parked on our sled track has  
  
something to do with it," Steve said.  
  
"As well as the fact that it's a boat with tank treads,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Wait a second..aren't you Miyu Malikaro?" Lita said.  
  
The woman turned.  
  
"Yes..how did you know?"  
  
"Oh..I saw your picture in a science magazine at a  
  
friends house..you're the inventor who builds all sorts of  
  
things," Lita said.  
  
"Yes I am, and this is my latest invention.." Malikaro  
  
said.  
  
"Really..it's uh..nice.." Rick said.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't understand the importance of  
  
my work..no one ever does," Malikaro said snidely. "But I will  
  
continue trying until they do."  
  
"Uh..best of luck to ya," Mike said.   
  
"But you're kinda on our track here.." Steve said.  
  
"So none of you understand?" Malikaro asked.  
  
"Understand what?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah..what is there to understand?" Mike said.  
  
"I see..you don't.." Malikaro said and climbed back  
  
aboard her boat. She then drove it away.  
  
"Anybody have any idea what that was all about?" Lita  
  
asked. The group shrugged.  
  
"Well back to work.." Rick said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Raye said grabbing onto him.  
  
"Wha.." Rick said.  
  
"They don't need you to finish the track...."  
  
"But..I like working on it.." Rick said.  
  
"No come on Rick..let's go do some skiing."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Sure..that's why it's called night skiing."  
  
"I..um..how about all day tomorrow.." Rick said.  
  
"You promise?" Raye asked.  
  
"Sure.." Rick said.  
  
"Fine.." Raye said and headed off.  
  
"There's the old ball and chain for you.." Mike said.  
  
"All day..now there's a commitment," Steve said.  
  
"It'll be a cold day in Estonia when I agree to that,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Estonia?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah Man," Mike said. "It's a country."  
  
"I thought so.." Steve said.  
  
"Will you guys quit discussing geography and help us  
  
out,"Lita said.  
  
"Oh..right.." the two said.  
  
"I won!" Raye said sliding in the door.   
  
"Did you?" Mina said.  
  
"Yes!."   
  
"Close the door then." Mina said.  
  
"Oh....sorry...I'm so happy though!" Raye said. "I  
  
mean Rick says he'll spend the whole day with me tomorrow."  
  
"Raye..that's great...now close the door."  
  
"What? Didn't I close it the first time?"  
  
"No.."   
  
"Oh..sorry..but you see as a girl in love I'm entitled to  
  
mistakes...."  
  
"I don't care if you just would close the door.."   
  
"Haven't I yet?"  
  
"No.." Mina muttered.  
  
"Oh sorry," Raye said in a daze.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mina said and slammed the door.  
  
A few hours later, Lita, Mike, Rick, and Steve  
  
wandered in the door tired after hours and hours of sledding.  
  
"That was fun.." Mike said.  
  
"Except when the sled tipped over," Steve muttered  
  
still brushing the snow off of him.  
  
"Some went down your pants didn't it?" Rick said.  
  
"It's not an enviable feeling," Steve said.  
  
"I've been there," Rick said.   
  
"Raye and Mina must have gone to bed already," Lita  
  
said.  
  
There was a crash in the other room, followed by some  
  
shouting.  
  
"Or perhaps not.." the four said in unison. Raye came  
  
racing out the door of the bedroom. Mina raced after her.  
  
"Now I've got a cold because Raye wouldn't close the  
  
door and I'm going to give it to her!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Raye said dashing out of the way.  
  
"You can't run forever!"  
  
"Neither can you!"   
  
Mike glanced at the others.  
  
"I don't think we're done sledding for the night..." he  
  
said. The other three nodded and headed back out.  
  
"You can't escape me!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Raye shouted. 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77   
  
Dr.Tomoe grinned as he worked inside his new  
  
laboratory.  
  
"Yes...this is excellent," he said as he watched a  
  
bubbling test tube glow green. He pulled a beaker over from  
  
another side of his lab table and set it in front of him. He  
  
picked up the test tube with a pair of tongs and dumped it's  
  
contents into the beaker, which began to boil, with some of it  
  
foaming and spilling onto the table top. He waited as the  
  
material in the beaker coalesced into an oval shaped substance.  
  
"Success! Phase Two has begun!" Dr. Tomoe shouted  
  
and took a swig of fermented root beer from the bottle near  
  
him.  
  
"Hmm....1978..good year.." he muttered and spit the  
  
root beer onto the floor.   
  
Meanwhile the oval shaped objected had floated out of  
  
the beaker and was hovering in front of him.  
  
"My first true daimon egg..now...to find a pure heart,"  
  
he said to himself and began to laugh.  
  
  
  
Juuban High School.  
  
"Serena is off on a math field trip." Haruna began. "I'm  
  
going to be very honest with you all right now. I'm very  
  
happy!"  
  
"So does not mean we get out of class early or  
  
something Miss Haruna?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nope," Haruna said. "In fact...I am so enthusiastic we  
  
are going to work even harder!"   
  
"Miss Haruna, can I be excused?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why?" Haruna asked. "What stupid reason have you  
  
cooked up today?"  
  
"Actually this one's quite a departure from my usual  
  
tact."  
  
"Is it? So why do you want to be excused?"  
  
"Because I don't want to do the work!" Mike said.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
"Mike, you imbecile," Mina said.  
  
"Stupid math class trip. Not only does Serena and the  
  
others get to miss class...we pay for it," Raye muttered.  
  
"Yeah...how's that fair?" Lita muttered.  
  
"I guess there is something to putting effort into school,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"But Serena's going just because she's lucky enough to  
  
be a math prodigy. Got herself into that honors class...." Raye  
  
muttered. "That defies all logic and makes me very spiteful."  
  
"I love it when you're spiteful," Rick said.  
  
"Do you?" Raye asked becoming starry eyed.  
  
"What are all of you talking about back there?" Miss  
  
Haruna snapped. "Serena leaves and you all immediately take  
  
her place."  
  
"You know what happens when cattle forget to close  
  
the barn door," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Miss Haruna snapped.  
  
"Yeah. What?" The rest of the class replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we be starting class?" Mike asked.  
  
"Mike...you really should be deported," Miss Haruna  
  
said.  
  
"How do you know I haven't been?" Mike replied.  
  
Haruna sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even here," she muttered.  
  
"I broke her spirit! Yes!" Mike said raising his hands in  
  
the air triumphantly.  
  
"Detention Mike," Miss Haruna snapped.  
  
"I'll bring the Salsa, you bring the chips," Mike replied.  
  
"Ehh...." Haruna snarled.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a train was speeding from Tokyo, sitting in  
  
a commuter car was Serena, Amy, Greg, and D.V. Several  
  
other members of their class were scattered around the car.  
  
"I know we're going to see this math guy at the  
  
University, but is he going to be exciting in any way?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"His theories are incredibly exciting," Amy said.  
  
"Though I guess it wouldn't be your cup of tea Serena."  
  
"Great...I can use the sleep though," Serena said.  
  
"You look nervous D.V." Greg noticed.  
  
"I don't like trains," Patterson replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not the one driving it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing," Serena said.  
  
  
  
Back at the Juuban High School lunch table.  
  
"Say...I'd just like to remind you all...that I ..died..."  
  
Rick said leaning back in his chair. "Cool huh?"  
  
"It wasn't cool," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah...you think you're freaking invincible just  
  
because you died and came back to life," Mina said.  
  
"Actually..." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..speaking scientifically," Steve said.  
  
"Oh..all right..so he might think of himself as invincible,  
  
but that doesn't mean you can brag about it constantly," Mina  
  
said to Rick.  
  
"Death is no laughing matter," Lita said. "You should  
  
respect it."  
  
"Hey...I'm the only person ever to die and come  
  
back.." Rick said pompously.  
  
"There was that other guy," Mike said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Steve said.  
  
"I don't believe in him," Raye said.   
  
"Neither do I, which still leaves me on top," Rick said.   
  
"So..maybe you guys should call me like..God..from now on."  
  
"Rick....will you get a grip," Raye said.  
  
"Sure..sure..I'm just joking around," Rick said. "We  
  
all powerful beings tend to do that."  
  
"You're not all powerful, the only reason your sitting  
  
here is because I saved you," Raye said.   
  
"How about that..saved by his woman...hah..some  
  
god," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah...a god that needs help from a girl..hah hah  
  
hah..." Mike said.  
  
"And what would be wrong with that," Mina and Lita  
  
said staring the two down.  
  
"Now I know you expect us to back off and recant to  
  
make you stop staring at us like you are about to kill us..but just  
  
for a change of pace I will stand by my position," Mike said.  
  
"Uh..yes...me too.." Steve said.  
  
"Jerks.." Lita and Mina said.  
  
"Rick..we'll discuss this whole thing later okay?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure...right..I'm down with that...because I'm  
  
the king," Rick said.  
  
"Whatever King..." Raye said.  
  
Later that day at the Academic Council President's  
  
office.  
  
"How is your progress Tillman?" President Serizawa  
  
said sipping some tea.  
  
"It's...uh..going all right," Lizzie replied nervously. "I  
  
mean I'm not supposed to be trying to get information out of  
  
him yet right?"  
  
"Of course," Serizawa said. "Playing your hand too  
  
quickly will tip him off."  
  
"Sir has this ever been done before?" Lizzie asked  
  
sipping her own tea.  
  
"This?" Serizawa asked.  
  
"Yes sir, utilizing one's emotions for our own gain,"  
  
Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm sure it's been done plenty of times before,"  
  
Serizawa said. "Especially to those Brighton Academy fools."  
  
"Oh..." Lizzie said.  
  
"I sense you are having doubts," Serizawa said  
  
standing.   
  
"Shouldn't I?" Lizzie said gulping down the last of her  
  
tea.  
  
"I guess I can't blame you, but this is for the greater  
  
good," Serizawa said. "We will succeed!"  
  
"Uh...right..." Lizzie said. "Ohhh..I have to go meet  
  
Ajibana at our meeting place!"  
  
She hurried to the door and down the elevator.  
  
If I'm late he'll be suspicious, I should have kept better  
  
track of the time. She told herself. She hurried into the first floor  
  
changing room to get out of her uniform and into her street  
  
clothes. That accomplished, she stretched slightly and collapsed  
  
to the ground unconscious. Chiyo Imagawa grinned as she  
  
walked into the room.   
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie-dear, but I have to do what is right,"  
  
Chiyo said. "Ajibana-sama will be mine."  
  
After school in Raye's recently rebuilt room.  
  
"Rick..considering what we've been through I really  
  
don't appreciate you making such light of it," Raye said.  
  
"It's just my way of dealing with it..I mean..after  
  
all..while you saw me die..and grieved for me..I was kinda  
  
doing the dying. I mean..that isn't easy either. I mean...the  
  
afterlife is quite overwhelming and to be perfectly  
  
honest..getting killed..scared the guts out of me..and I still have  
  
nightmares...."  
  
"So do I," Raye said. "And I guess you have a  
  
point..that I didn't think about. I've just been trying to deal  
  
with all of this I mean..by giving it the respect it deserves and  
  
otherwise going on my life...not that that has been easy..I guess  
  
I was able to recover faster because of..seeing my family  
  
again..and well..the fact that I saved you...but still those days  
  
were...."  
  
"I know..I know.." Rick said.  
  
"You really don't...I mean you may have had the  
  
dreams..heck you may have died...but...I lost two people very  
  
close to me..very quickly..and I..Rick..I was already an  
  
orphan."  
  
"Raye...you're right..I don't know what you went  
  
through...exactly..but I think I got the picture," Rick said.  
  
"It's just all so complex..." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess it is," Rick replied.  
  
"Why do I have to figure all this out right now...I'm  
  
only sixteen."  
  
"So am I...and of course it isn't easy. Harder for you  
  
then me I'd guess...but...well...for the same reasons you don't  
  
know how to figure this out...I have no idea either..."  
  
"And there's another thing..." Raye said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We cheated the natural order of things..I wasn't  
  
supposed to meet my family...they were dead..I'm alive..I  
  
mean...I've done what no one else has done," Raye said.  
  
"That we know of."  
  
"Rick. You died and came back. I went to the realm  
  
of the dead. We've both gone against the way things are  
  
supposed to be...is that right?"  
  
"I'd say...yes..because if we didn't. I'd still be  
  
dead..and you'd probably be a wreck the rest of your life,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"You're right to say so..which just makes everything  
  
more complex..." Raye muttered. "Rick...could you leave me  
  
alone for a little while?"  
  
"You sure? I mean..I'm here for you..at least in  
  
theory," Rick said.  
  
"I just need a little time alone. I think I'll be over this  
  
soon, but right now. I still need to."  
  
"Say no more...you wanna talk later you give me a  
  
call," Rick said.  
  
"Sure," Raye said with a smile.  
  
Rick walked out of her room. He noticed Chad leaving  
  
his room at that moment and heading for the stairs.  
  
"Hey Rick," Chad said.  
  
"Oh..hey Chad," Rick said.  
  
"Funny..we can actually talk...say..I'm kinda sorry  
  
about hurting you like I did back when I was that monster,"  
  
Chad said. "If I hadn't said it already."  
  
"You couldn't control it, it's okay you headed  
  
somewhere?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah the bank. I asked my parents to buy Raye's  
  
temple and then give it to her they agreed."  
  
"You're parents are pretty well off then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Say why don't you live with them then?" Chad asked.  
  
"I kinda don't fit in with their lifestyle."  
  
"Oh..I know what's that like. Anyway, it's nice of you  
  
to do what you did.."  
  
"Rick, I think I love Raye, but she's yours so in the  
  
meantime..I'm going to do everything I can to help her out  
  
besides I owe her for that time I spent here."  
  
"I guess. She wanted to be alone so I'm headed out  
  
myself," Rick said.  
  
"Hey why don't you come with me to the bank maybe  
  
we can get to know each other a little better now that we're  
  
both going to be hanging around the temple a lot."  
  
"Sure..why not?" Rick said and the two walked down  
  
the steps. They didn't noticed the small oval object fly over  
  
their heads and float towards the large tree sitting near the  
  
temple. It was filled with twisted up pieces of paper, placed  
  
there by temple goers. The object descended towards the  
  
trunk and then slowly attached itself to it, and it began to glow  
  
and change shape.  
  
Lita started as a police car raced by her off to deal with  
  
an emergency. Lately police cars had been doing that to her,  
  
startling her and triggering a set of memories she didn't  
  
particularly enjoy dealing with. There hadn't been many battles  
  
since Rick's death and Kaolinite's destruction fortunately, but  
  
even proceeding the event, pretty much ever since she had  
  
worried about her father coming home from dealing with the  
  
arsonist, her doubts about her actions had been with her. She  
  
fortunately had not gone into battle with them. The attack on  
  
Raye and the hunt for Kaolinite had just been so serious and  
  
focused her attentions she didn't have time to hesitate, but she  
  
had plenty of time to think afterward. Yes she was right to do  
  
what she did, but had she done it right, it seemed like there was  
  
a lot of times she let herself be caught off guard or some other  
  
damage happened at the hands of the desperate Yakuza.   
  
There could be enemies that desperate, though she hadn't met  
  
many. She had been far too overconfident, too enthusiastic, she  
  
had let her guard down or figured her guard didn't matter. Sure  
  
the scouts did that all the time, but she nearly paid for it, and  
  
often. This isn't the first time she had thought of all these  
  
points, it was perhaps the twentieth, but thinking about it didn't  
  
make the lingering doubts go away.  
  
Of course Mina hanging upside down from a tree  
  
branch in front of her did break the line of reasoning briefly.  
  
"Heya," She said.  
  
"Oh, hi," Lita said.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, just lost in thought. Nothing big though."  
  
"All right, you're lucky, I'm not in a curious mood  
  
today," Mina said flipping to the ground.  
  
Lita managed to laugh, her emotional crisis temporarily  
  
averted.  
  
Tareo Ajibana waited in yet another disguise in a  
  
secluded area of a relatively unpopulated park. He stared at  
  
the trees nervously.  
  
It's not like her to keep me waiting. He thought.  
  
"Lizzie couldn't make it, so she sent me instead,"  
  
Imagawa said leaping out of a bush.  
  
"YOU? Who are you?" Ajibana said in surprise.   
  
"I'm an admirer of yours Ajibana-sama."  
  
"How....did..."  
  
"I told you I know Lizzie, she blabs on all the time  
  
about dating you and all."  
  
"She does? No....she wouldn't...."  
  
"Sure sure, how else would I have known to find you  
  
and seen through that disguise."  
  
"I don't know, but go away!" Ajibana said.  
  
"But I love you Ajibana-sama, I am just the kind of girl  
  
you want, beautiful, obedient, loyal...."  
  
"You are disturbing me," Ajibana said. "Away with  
  
you!"  
  
"But...Ajibana-sama..."  
  
"Do not force me to insult you further!"   
  
Imagawa broke down and ran off.  
  
It was at this point that Lizzie awoke to find herself  
  
bound and gagged in the changing room.  
  
What happened? She thought as she struggled. Who  
  
would....IMAGAWA......she thought and let out a scream into  
  
her gag. I'm going to kill that little....  
  
The door swung open, she found herself looking up at  
  
President Serizawa.  
  
"It's worse than I thought," he said and quickly untied  
  
her.  
  
"IMAGAWA," Lizzie growled.  
  
"Yes...." Serizawa said. "Did she drug you?"  
  
"She must have somehow, she made my tea!" Lizzie  
  
said rubbing her wrists.   
  
"I just observed her betraying us, she will be dealt  
  
with."  
  
"President....how did she betray us?"  
  
"You will learn soon enough," Serizawa said and strode  
  
out.  
  
Raye walked out from her room and towards a sacred  
  
tree. She stopped in front of it.  
  
I just want my life to become normal again. No more  
  
surprises. She said to herself and presumably the tree. It  
  
began to glow. She let out a shout and stepped back as the  
  
tree began to change form in front of her.  
  
"No..not now.." she muttered. Communicator's in my  
  
room. Have to get to it. She thought and ran for it. She dived  
  
into the room rolled along the floor and grabbed the device.   
  
She turned it on quickly. "I'm in trouble at my house!" she  
  
shouted as a creature smashed through the door and advanced  
  
towards her. She pulled out her power stick it lunged forward  
  
and knocked it out of her hand.  
  
"No!" she shouted.  
  
"Hah!" the creature shouted.  
  
"How dare you!" she shouted and lunged forward  
  
punching the creature in the face and using her momentum to  
  
carry her over it and out the door. It quickly followed and flung  
  
some sort of twine from it's arm which tangled around her legs  
  
and caused her to fall to the ground. The creature moved  
  
towards her. Raye rolled over and tried to kick the twine off,  
  
pulling with her arms at the same time. The creature came  
  
forward and pushed her hands to the ground with its own.   
  
Then to Raye's shock, the hands hardened into stone. The  
  
creature withdrew and immediately grew a new pair of hands.   
  
Raye tried to pull herself up, but the stone hands held her to the  
  
ground.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," The creature said in a  
  
scratchy female voice.  
  
"Hey! Ugly!" came a male voice. The creature turned  
  
to see Guardian Uranus standing there. His sword drawn.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" the creature asked.  
  
"Nope," Uranus said.  
  
"That's about to change!" the creature shouted and ran  
  
forward. Uranus readied himself.  
  
I'll dodge the attack and then counterattack myself. He  
  
thought. The creature lunged at him. Uranus dodged to the  
  
side. The creature quickly countered his own move and  
  
grabbed him, catching Uranus completely by surprise. She  
  
knocked his light sword from his hand and flung him into a tree.   
  
He hit and winced. The creature fired it's twine quickly and  
  
pinned Uranus to the tree. He strained against the bonds, but  
  
couldn't get free.  
  
"Dang it!" he shouted.  
  
Two energy blasts flew at the creature. The creature  
  
turned and looked at them. Both blasts missed by at least a  
  
foot.  
  
"Whoops," Neptune said.  
  
"Our aim stinks," Pluto snapped. The two were  
  
standing on the roof of the temple.  
  
The creature fired it's twine at them quickly It  
  
entangled them and pushed them both off of the roof. The  
  
creature leapt over the roof and attacked while the two were  
  
still entangled. It pulled the swords from their hands and used  
  
the twine which was also sticky to pin the two to the back wall  
  
of the house.  
  
It then jumped back over the house.  
  
"Venus..  
  
"Jupiter.."  
  
It heard called simultaneously. It whirled and fired it's  
  
twine instinctively at the source..the two remaining Sailor  
  
Scouts.   
  
"Love Chain...  
  
"Thunderclap....  
  
Both scouts tried to finish their attack quickly, but  
  
couldn't, the twine was faster, and soon both of them were  
  
wrapped up.  
  
"Look at this..." the creature said and began laughing.   
  
It walked back over to Raye ,who was still struggling.  
  
"Now that's just futile," it said. "Anyway...it is now  
  
time for the task at hand."   
  
A beam of light shot out from a black star shaped mark  
  
embedded in it's forehead and flew into Raye's chest area. It  
  
pulled out from her a crystal structure that was shimmering.   
  
Raye's eyes immediately glazed over.  
  
"Raye!" Uranus, Jupiter, and Venus shouted as they  
  
continued to struggle  
  
The creature laughed as it grabbed the crystal in it's  
  
hand.  
  
"A pure heart," it said a second before it was hit with a  
  
yellow blast of energy. It staggered back, a figure leapt out of  
  
the shadows and grabbed the crystal from its hand.   
  
"Wha?" The creature said. Another yellow blast hit it,  
  
followed seconds later by a aqua colored blast.  
  
The creature was hit hard and it staggered backwards.   
  
Two more colored blasts hit it. It disintegrated. The bonds  
  
holding all of the scouts disappeared. Raye still lay unconscious  
  
on the ground. The other scouts hurried to her. It was Uranus  
  
that noticed the two figures standing in a nearby tree. One of  
  
them was holding the sparkling crystal.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted.  
  
"It is not a talisman," One of them said in a low female  
  
voice.  
  
"Then we should give it back," The other one said in a  
  
higher and serene female voice.  
  
"Might as well," The first replied.  
  
The crystal floated down out of the tree and into  
  
Raye's chest. Her eyes became normal again and she blinked.  
  
"Raye? You all right?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Uh.." Raye said.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Uranus shouted. The two  
  
figures said nothing and dropped out of the tree before jumping  
  
away.  
  
"That was not our best showing," Neptune muttered  
  
walking up next to Uranus.  
  
"You guys really blew it," Uranus replied.  
  
"Hey..we tried," Pluto said.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't like that thing was exactly easy to  
  
beat," Neptune said.  
  
"It must have come from Dr. Tomoe," Raye said  
  
angrily rising up, her legs gave out and she slipped, but Venus  
  
and Jupiter grabbed her.  
  
"Raye you should rest..." Jupiter said.  
  
"I swear to you..my revenge on Dr. Tomoe will be  
  
brutal," Raye said. "He will pay for all this."  
  
"Is everyone all right?" came a voice. Tuxedo Mask  
  
dropped to the ground.  
  
"Where have you been?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I came as soon as I sensed there was danger, but it  
  
took me some time to get here."  
  
"That was a very quick battle actually," Neptune  
  
admitted.  
  
"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out," Jupiter said.  
  
"Where are the others?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"They were on a field trip..they probably couldn't get  
  
back," Venus said.  
  
"Let me see where they are," Pluto said and pulled out  
  
his communicator.  
  
"Hey..Saturn..you there?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes Pluto...what's the situation?" Greg in human form  
  
replied a few seconds later.  
  
"Things are under control..well...sort of..where are  
  
you?" Pluto asked.  
  
"We're still on the train heading back. It wasn't  
  
possible to ditch this trip..so everything's all right?" Greg asked.  
  
"In a sense," Pluto said. "We'll have to fill you all in  
  
later..but it looks like Dr. Tomoe isn't done..or at least  
  
someone isn't."  
  
"That's all we need," Serena muttered in the  
  
background of the communication.  
  
  
  
"So they defeated my strongest monster...well no  
  
matter...I have at least achieved a psychological victory. The  
  
scouts will be quite afraid of whoever I send out next thanks to  
  
my intimidating daimon this time," Tomoe said smiling.  
  
"It still was beaten Professor," Viluy said.  
  
"Yes, yes most enemies of the Sailor Scouts are, but  
  
you know the say, if at first you don't succeed, keep trying to  
  
kill someone until they die," Tomoe said. 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78  
  
Chiyo Imagawa stood in a circle of light, all around her  
  
sat the academic council.  
  
"Chiyo Imagawa, you have betrayed us, and as such  
  
face banishment from the council!" President Serizawa barked.  
  
"You can't throw me out, I'll reveal everything about  
  
this council to the world!"  
  
"Who would believe a snot like you? And if you  
  
attempt to cause further trouble I will see to it that your school  
  
career is turned into a living nightmare," Serizawa said. "You  
  
who dare to truly love a member of the Brighton Academy  
  
student body, the enemy! You who assaulted a fellow council  
  
member and potentially sabotaged our plans all for this petty  
  
crush! It is unforgivable. We shall vote on expulsion! All in  
  
favor!"  
  
"Aye!" came a cascade of shouts.  
  
"Nay," came two voices.  
  
Serizawa turned in surprise. "Anderson? Tillman? How  
  
can you vote nay?"  
  
"I am merciful in general," Amy said. "I am not sure  
  
Chiyo realized what she was doing, nor what the consequences  
  
would be."  
  
"I don't need you mercy," Imagawa snapped.   
  
"Especially not yours!"  
  
"Tillman, she drugged you, she tied you up and left you  
  
in order to carry out her plans..."  
  
"Yes, she did," Lizzie said. "She's in love, and while  
  
her ways of showing it are....well...downright odd and  
  
dangerous, I've seen enough girls who are in love to know  
  
Chiyo is no different from them, she just has bad timing."  
  
Chiyo just scowled at her.  
  
"The decision had been made regardless," Serizawa  
  
said. "It seems that you could not earn enough mercy, perhaps  
  
you should think about why that was Imagawa."  
  
"Bite me, and I am not through with you all, not by a  
  
longshot!" Chiyo shouted and walked out of the chamber.   
  
Later.  
  
"So..the creature formed out of a tree?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's right, one of the sacred trees," Raye said.  
  
"Has the tree ever acted strangely before?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"It's a tree Amy! How can it act strangely?" Raye  
  
snapped and then stopped. "Sorry..I'm just a little..upset right  
  
now...I've been through a lot."  
  
"It's all right," Amy said. "I'm just trying to conduct a  
  
thorough investigation."  
  
"My tree has been just what you'd expect a tree to be,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Hmm..I'm just trying to rule out any forces other than  
  
the ones we already suspect. But all the signs point to some  
  
sort of evil forces involvement, probably Dr. Tomoe somehow,  
  
though I can't be sure," Amy said.  
  
"We know that," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, it's all the other stuff we can't figure out," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Trees turning into monsters is a new concept. I  
  
wonder if the target has to be alive, or if the same could happen  
  
to a book or some other object," Amy said thinking things  
  
through.  
  
"We'll probably find out," Mina muttered.  
  
"Hmm..well that will have to be a mystery for now,"  
  
Amy said. "Now these two figures...what do we know about  
  
them?"  
  
"Not much," Lita said. "They sounded like women and  
  
they hung in the shadows. They can't be working with Tomoe  
  
though, even though they did seem to help them that one time."  
  
"Yeah, why would they steal that...whatever is was  
  
from the creature if they were?" Mina said.  
  
"And what about that crystal you saw?" Amy said.   
  
"All we know is that it looked shiny and that it came  
  
out of Raye," Mina said.  
  
"I hope that's the only time you've heard that sentence  
  
in your life," Lita added to Raye.  
  
"Fortunately yes," Raye said.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it was Raye?" Amy asked.  
  
"No," Raye said. "No clue."  
  
"It must have been important though, Raye immediately  
  
went unconscious when it was drawn out," Lita said.  
  
"That's right...she needed it to survive I think," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense...there's no biological  
  
explanation for this. A crystal a human needs to survive..."  
  
Amy said becoming immersed in the problem.  
  
"Amy don't think of it biologically, we're dealing with  
  
the unknown here," Raye said.  
  
"You're right of course..it just is curious. What could  
  
this crystal be, and furthermore, why would anyone else want  
  
it?" Amy asked.  
  
"And those two strangers..they took it and then gave it  
  
back. Why would they do that?" Mina said.  
  
"We're not finding many answers here," Raye said.  
  
"Yes, it seems that what's going on involves several  
  
different interests that we know very little about," Amy said.   
  
"I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait and see what  
  
happens."  
  
  
  
"Kaoolinite..." Dr. Tomoe said.  
  
"She's dead professor, remember?" Viluy said.   
  
"Yes...that is true..I'm disappointed that we were  
  
unable to obtain that heart we sought. You didn't get a chance  
  
to check it," Tomoe said.  
  
"I wanted to get close sir..but there were all those  
  
various goodie tushues around..Sailor Scouts, Guardian Scouts,  
  
Tuxedo Masks..they should all get the same name or  
  
something.." Viluy said.  
  
"You seem sure that the heart was not a talisman  
  
though?"  
  
"Yes..or else they would have fallen into the hands of  
  
you know who.."  
  
"Yes..you're right..those two. They would have taken  
  
the talisman if it were there," Tomoe said.  
  
"And they didn't."   
  
"Then..it's time for our next target. I have already  
  
dispatched the daimon egg. It is waiting. You should be ready  
  
to go."  
  
"Yes professor," Viluy said.  
  
  
  
In a field outside of Tokyo.   
  
"Gentlemen It's time to see who the best Guardian  
  
Scout is..because we need to know how we stand," Rick said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean..why is this so important?" Mike asked.  
  
"Because...how are we supposed to be an effective  
  
team if we don't know who the best individual on that team is?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"First rule of teamwork, know who's gotta carry the  
  
team," Steve said.  
  
Mike and Greg glanced at each other.   
  
"Remember this day Greg. It is one of the rare times  
  
we will ever be thinking the same way," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah I know. You don't normally think rationally,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"If it weren't true, I'd be offended," Mike replied.  
  
"Quit your yapping you two...it is time," Rick said.  
  
"How exactly are we going to do this anyway?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"You'll see," Rick said and pulled out his power stick.   
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
"Let's do it," Steve said.  
  
"We'll regret this," Mike and Greg muttered as they  
  
pulled out there own.  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
And the four went through their transformation.   
  
"Now what?" Neptune asked.  
  
"We will decide who the best scout is in a variety of  
  
ways. The first is to test accuracy with the swords," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"We're not going to be aiming at each other right?"  
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"Of course not," Pluto said. "We've got a bull's-eye."  
  
"So do I," Neptune said and pulled something out of his  
  
pocket.  
  
"Hey! Put that away!" The other three shouted as they  
  
realized Neptune was holding an eyeball in front of them.  
  
"Geez...it's fake you know," Neptune said and put it  
  
back in his pocket.  
  
"Why do you carry a fake eyeball around in your  
  
pocket?" Pluto asked.  
  
"It's a spare," Neptune said.  
  
"Ahem....never mind that...now about the bull's-eye..."  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Got it right here," Pluto said and pulled a miniature  
  
target out of the backpack he had brought along with him.  
  
"Place it at sixty yards," Uranus said.  
  
"Where would sixty yards be?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I don't know," Uranus said. "Just put it out there you  
  
know..far away."  
  
"Oh..okay," Pluto said and walked into the field placing  
  
the bull's-eye in position.  
  
"The contest is simple. The closer you get to the bull's-  
  
eye the better," Uranus said.  
  
"So we're playing by Swedish rules then," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
Uranus shot him a glance.  
  
"Who's up first?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I think I'll go," Neptune said and drew his sword. He  
  
took a stance, planting one foot in front of the other.   
  
"Hmm...don't like it," he said and then switched feet in  
  
position.  
  
"Nope.." he said and then stood with his feet together  
  
and stared at the target.  
  
"Hmm...no, this isn't right," he said and abruptly  
  
jumped into a one handed hand stand.  
  
"You think this'll work?" he asked.  
  
"Quit the theatrics," Uranus said.  
  
"Party pooper. You're beginning to sound more like  
  
Patterson every day," Neptune said.  
  
"You'll pay for that one," Uranus said and his eyes  
  
narrowed.  
  
"Okay,. okay," Neptune said and flipped into a  
  
standing position. He took his sword and aimed.  
  
"Watch the birdie!" he said and sent his blast flying. It  
  
missed by several feet to the right.  
  
"Well...that's a good start there," Pluto said.  
  
"Uh..that's pathetic," Uranus said.  
  
"It is a long distance," Neptune said.  
  
"No excuses..let me show you how it's done," Pluto  
  
said and drew his sword. He took a stance, bent his knees  
  
slightly, and fired. The blast flew over the top of the target by  
  
about four feet.  
  
"I know that in the course of human history, events  
  
such as that one have happened many, many times, but it still  
  
does not detract from the fact that you look very stupid right  
  
now," Neptune said.  
  
"Well..uh..you know it is uh...long distance..you  
  
know..ahem.." Pluto said.  
  
"All right, all right, enough joking..let's get serious  
  
here," Uranus said and readied his sword. He began to  
  
breathe slowly and focus.  
  
"My sword and my mind are one," he announced.  
  
"That oughta help," Neptune said with no sign of  
  
reverence.  
  
"It is merely a matter of concentration," Uranus said  
  
and fired. The blast slammed into the small post holding the  
  
bull's-eye up causing the small setup to crash to the ground.  
  
"Hmm.....little low," Neptune said.  
  
"And now I've gotta fix the post," Pluto muttered.  
  
"Actually have you guys considered what would  
  
happen if one of us actually hit the bull's-eye?" Saturn said.   
  
The other three immediately realized the logic of his argument.  
  
"I'd guess it'd probably destroy the thing.." Neptune  
  
began. "But I'm sure our good buddies here are all set for that  
  
eventuality."  
  
"No we're not, but we still kick so much butt, it can't  
  
be measured," Pluto said.  
  
"From now I will handle the rebuttals," Uranus said.   
  
"Why don't you fix the bull's-eye so Saturn can share in the  
  
embarrassment that comes from having girls as friends who can  
  
fight better then we can."  
  
"Hey we can fight fine when we're human," Pluto said  
  
and walked to the bull's-eye.  
  
"That doesn't do us much good when there's a ten  
  
headed mutant lobster trying to skewer you," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd second that motion, because I kinda died  
  
once, oh and by the way, I'm still a god on Earth, because of  
  
that whole affair," Uranus said.  
  
"Do we really care?" Neptune asked. "Jeez..you go  
  
and come back from the grave and you think you're special."  
  
"Bull's-eye's all set," Pluto said.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Saturn said and lined up his target.   
  
He fired sending out his blue attack. It slammed into the target  
  
and blew it apart.  
  
"Hmm...I guess..we won't know how close you were  
  
to the bull's-eye," Neptune said.  
  
"Does it matter?" Pluto said.  
  
"Hmm...well...you certainly showed us," Uranus said.  
  
"Uh..I've kinda been practicing on the side..well just a  
  
little actually," Saturn said.  
  
"Uh huh," the other three said.  
  
  
  
"I wish I had the luck you had Serena," Molly said.   
  
"You're in the perfect relationship."  
  
"We have this conversation every week or so Molly,  
  
you shouldn't be so mournful, besides, If all else fails you've  
  
got Melvin," Serena said and grinned. Molly glanced at the  
  
table top sorrowfully.  
  
"Hmm..wrong time for a joke huh?" Serena asked  
  
realizing her mistake.  
  
"Yes, but...Serena...the more I see him..the more I  
  
realize how he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. He's a flake,  
  
that's certain, but...he's also been there for me, even when I  
  
haven't cared a bit about him. I've been moaning about  
  
wanting to find the man of my dreams, practically in front of  
  
him, and still he doesn't go away. If I ever found my true love,  
  
well..then I'd have to let Melvin go..and that would probably  
  
make things even worse. It's hopeless," Molly said.   
  
"But do you like Melvin?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, but as a good friend, you know how that is  
  
right?" Molly asked.  
  
"I have good friends, but none I'd ever consider  
  
dating," Serena said briefly picturing Raye and herself on a date  
  
and shaking.  
  
"You all right?" Molly asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah..I'm just going to have some nightmares  
  
tonight, uh...very bad ones..." Serena said and started chugging  
  
her milkshake, downing an entire soda glass in about four  
  
seconds.  
  
"That can't be healthy," Molly said.  
  
"It's..um..." Serena said and paused as it filtered down  
  
her system to her stomach. "Sometimes you just have to do it  
  
that way. Like now for instance."  
  
Molly started laughing.  
  
"You can always make me laugh Serena, even when I  
  
feel as bad as I did."  
  
"I'm glad people enjoy laughing at my life so much,"  
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"Sorry..it's just part of your charm," Molly said.  
  
"Say...you don't think that's why Darien dates me is it?  
  
Does he think I'm comic relief...no he can't...he wouldn't...then  
  
again..when I first met him he was such a jerk...no...no...what  
  
am I saying?"  
  
"Serena..uh..you're talking to yourself..." Molly said.  
  
"And believe me..I'm finding myself to be quite an  
  
inattentive listener..how do you like that..here I am talking to  
  
myself and I can't even listen," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..perhaps..I'd better go.." Molly said.  
  
"No, no...I'll be fine...I..uh..hmm...this may take some  
  
time..why don't I catch up with you later," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..good idea," Molly said, paid for her drink and  
  
hurried out.  
  
"No I'm not just comic relief. There's plenty to me.   
  
I'm multidimensional...like..my...um..love of poetry...what love  
  
of poetry? There's my wonderful..um..personality...yeah..wait  
  
a minute...isn't that what he'd be laughing at? But..I'm  
  
romantic...well..sort of..I know what romance is...if I'm  
  
supplied with some examples, but given an essay test I'd  
  
probably fail...it's got to be multiple choice...right A.roses.   
  
B.candlelight dinner. C.Ballroom dancing. D.All of the above.   
  
Yes it's D, but that can't help me now."  
  
"Uh..Serena?" came the voice of Lizzie Tillman..  
  
"Wha.." Serena said.  
  
"You're having a spasm or something."  
  
"No, I'm not...I'm just..say...has anyone ever chugged  
  
down one of the milkshakes here in four seconds before?"  
  
"Don't tell me you did," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Do you know how much sugar you ingested in such a  
  
short amount of time Serena?"  
  
"How much.."  
  
"Enough to make you hyper like this," Lizzie said.  
  
"No no it was the fear that my boyfriend only keeps me  
  
around for my pure comedic value that got me going, but the  
  
sugar might not be helping any. Tell me Lizzie. Am I a living  
  
joke?" Serena said.  
  
"Uh..I really don't..."  
  
"I must have an answer," Serena hissed jumping up and  
  
grabbing Lizzie's collar.  
  
"Serena..you're..."   
  
"Yes you're right," Serena said letting go. "He  
  
wouldn't dare date me for pure comic relief..he knows I can  
  
kick his butt..I'd punish him!" she said. Lizzie stared at her.  
  
"Check please," Serena muttered.  
  
"Okay. Now for part two of our little contest," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"There's more?" Saturn and Neptune asked.  
  
"There's always more," Pluto said and looked from  
  
side to side suspiciously.  
  
"Ahem," Uranus said. "Now we'll see how much  
  
damage we can do with each of our powers."  
  
"Is that wise?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Saturn the first thing you have to learn when hanging  
  
with us, is that we get asked that question very often, and we  
  
always answer no, but do it anyway," Neptune said.  
  
"I knew this would be trouble right from the start,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"What? The contest?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Nope, everything," Saturn said.  
  
"Hey we've thoroughly depressed him in record time,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Anyway just aim your attack and see how much of  
  
these whatever they are in this field you can blow away,"  
  
Uranus said motioning to the weeds growing out of the grass.  
  
"I'll go first," Pluto said and cracked his knuckles and  
  
for some strange reason the sound echoed.  
  
"Woah...that was odd," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't do that again," Pluto said.  
  
"That might be wise," Uranus said.  
  
"Which means you'll do it again," Saturn muttered.  
  
"Hey, he's figured it out!" Neptune said.  
  
"Pluto. Will you just get on with it?" Uranus said.  
  
"Okay Chief," Pluto said and readied himself. "Pluto!"  
  
he shouted gathering his energy. The longer the energy was  
  
gathered the more power there was behind the attack. He  
  
pulled his fist back and felt the power forming. "Power Fist!   
  
Punch!" he shouted and brought his arm swinging upward in an  
  
uppercut. A wave of green energy smashed across the field  
  
blowing apart much of the weeds that had sprouted up.  
  
"Not bad," Neptune said. "Here I go."  
  
"Neptune! Triton! Impale!" He shouted and sent his  
  
attack flying. It flew over the weeds and didn't do a bit of  
  
damage. The other three gave him a look.  
  
"Oh..well..uh..." Neptune began before they heard a  
  
large crash. A tree at the very edge of the field fell down.  
  
"Hmm...long range there," Neptune said.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's try and bring this event back from  
  
absurdity," Uranus said and stepped forward.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes!" Uranus shouted and brought  
  
forth a ball of fire that formed into five spikes on each hand  
  
surrounding each of his fingers.  
  
"Attack!" he shouted and launched the spikes. They  
  
whirled through the weeds, cutting them down with blazing fire.   
  
Then the weeds caught fire.  
  
"Oh..well..I think I won the damage category," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"We kinda have a situation here," Neptune said  
  
pointing at the fire.  
  
"I'll handle it," Saturn said. "Saturn......" he said calling  
  
on his power. "Ice Rings Blast!" he shouted and launched his  
  
attack. The ice slammed into the fire and put it out as well as  
  
destroying the immediate area.  
  
"It's true you did more damage Uranus, but Saturn's  
  
attack is so much cooler," Neptune said. "No pun intended."  
  
"Hmm...well this hasn't exactly worked out," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Sure it has, you wanted to see who the best Guardian  
  
Scout is, and I think we have," Neptune said.  
  
"Unless of course the idea was for us to see that  
  
Uranus was the best Guardian Scout," Pluto said.  
  
"Then it wouldn't have worked out right?" Saturn said.  
  
"What a stupid idea that is..ehh..." Uranus muttered.  
  
Lizzie, already fairly flustered from dealing with  
  
Imagawa and Serena, staggered to the buzzer at the Ajibana  
  
estate and hit it.   
  
"Yes?" came the snotty butler's voice.  
  
"It's me Elizabeth Tillman, does Tareo-sama want to  
  
see me by chance?"  
  
"Hmm...yes he does," the butler said.  
  
The gate opened and Lizzie walked up the driveway.   
  
Soon she was standing in Tareo's audience room,  
  
barefoot like before, staring at him.  
  
"What happened the other day, this...Imagawa person  
  
showed up...says you know her. She knew where we met, she  
  
saw through my disguise."  
  
"I guess she must have followed me to a previous  
  
meeting, I know her from an extracurricular group I'm in, we  
  
compete with each other," Lizzie said. "She must have followed  
  
me for some reason."  
  
"Followed you? For some reason? She seemed to  
  
know you were seeing me."  
  
"Obviously. If she saw us meet, and Tareo-sama your  
  
disguise lately has been a bit weak I'm sorry." Lizzie said.  
  
Ajibana scowled slightly.  
  
"So this..girl..." he said. "Is a rival of yours..."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Hmm...perhaps..this makes more sense than it first  
  
appeared to. Yes..I can see it now. She did try to sabotage  
  
our relationship."  
  
"She did?" Lizzie said feigning ignorance.  
  
"Yes....but I still wonder where you were at that time?"  
  
"She drugged me," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"She seems to be quite insane."  
  
"Perhaps not insane, but persistent."  
  
"Yes...I can see that now," Tareo said. "Well enough  
  
of this talk, shall we go out?"  
  
"Uh...ok.." Lizzie said.  
  
"You seem unsure."  
  
"After all that, you bet I am."  
  
"Oh. It'll pass," Ajibana said. "Come."  
  
And the two headed out.  
  
When Molly arrived at her house following her eventful  
  
talk with Serena, she hadn't expected any trouble. She needed  
  
rest and hurried quickly to her room. And that's when her  
  
teddy bear grew into a large fearsome monster.   
  
  
  
Serena had finally calmed down. At least she thought  
  
she had. So she decided to find Molly and somehow convince  
  
her that things would be all right. As she got closer to her  
  
friend's home she heard some screaming, and as it came into  
  
view she realized that the likely source of the commotion was  
  
Molly being chased down the street by a six foot tall teddy  
  
bear.  
  
"It's so cute," Serena said. "Wait a minute! That  
  
shouldn't matter," she said and ducked into a side alley.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and began her  
  
transformation.  
  
Molly gasped as the teddy bear kept racing after her.  
  
"Why me?" she said.  
  
"Do not fear, I will protect you!" came a shout from  
  
ahead of her. She looked up to see a figure standing there. He  
  
had a grey outfit on with black knee boots, and a blue cape  
  
trailing behind him. And on his face were a pair of round  
  
glasses.  
  
"MELVIN?" Molly shouted in surprise as she kept  
  
running.   
  
"Not just Melvin! I am MAVERICK MELVIN!   
  
Stand behind me, and I will defeat this evil being!" Melvin  
  
squeaked.  
  
"Melvin, don't be stupid!" Molly said and raced past  
  
him.  
  
"Hah..prepare for combat," Melvin said.  
  
The bear stopped in front of him.  
  
"You're not the real Maverick are you?" the bear  
  
asked.   
  
"No! I'm tougher," Melvin said.  
  
"I'll bet," the bear said and punched him. Melvin went  
  
flying ten feet and landed in a dumpster.  
  
"Heh...so much for him!" the bear shouted and ran after  
  
Molly.  
  
Sailor Moon meanwhile appeared out of the alley.  
  
"Okay, first plan," Sailor Moon said. " Moon Tiara!   
  
Magic!" she shouted and launched her attack. It hit the bear in  
  
the back and bounced off.  
  
"Hmm, that wasn't good," Sailor Moon muttered and  
  
hurried up to where her tiara lay on the ground. She picked it  
  
up and hurried after the bear.   
  
"Hey you! Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted racing after  
  
him. She was too close to jump...and the thought of jumping  
  
over the bear to get to Molly hadn't occurred to her in her  
  
haste.  
  
The bear whirled around quickly.  
  
"Uh oh," Sailor Moon said letting her fear get the best  
  
of her. The bear punched her knocking her into the air. She  
  
smashed through a second floor window and found herself  
  
sitting in the living room of an apartment. A group of kids was  
  
sitting there watching television.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wow!" one of them shouted.  
  
"You're our favorite hero!" another one shouted.  
  
"Why did you break our window though?" a third  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...." Sailor Moon muttered recovering and sitting  
  
up. "I uh..gotta go.."   
  
She jumped out of the window and landed awkwardly.   
  
By leapt forward and found that the bear had caught Molly.  
  
She was lying on the ground and the bear was drawing her  
  
heart out of her.  
  
"Maybe a jump kick," Sailor Moon said and brought  
  
on Mars's aura. She leapt into the air and flew at the creature's  
  
head. It glanced at her, raised it's left paw, and knocked her  
  
into a flower bed.  
  
Out of nowhere flew two energy attacks. One yellow,  
  
one aquamarine. They smashed into the bear and knocked it  
  
into the side wall of a nearby store. Something quickly moved  
  
to Molly and grabbed the crystal floating above her and then  
  
moved on. Sailor Moon looked around worriedly.  
  
"Where did they..." she said.  
  
The bear roared and turned towards her.  
  
"Uh oh," she said. A rose flew out of nowhere and  
  
landed in front of the bear.  
  
"A rose..how quaint," The bear said and stepped on it.  
  
"Use your attack Sailor Moon!" came Tuxedo Mask's  
  
voice.  
  
"Uh...Moon Spiral..." Sailor Moon began. The bear  
  
charged at her. Tuxedo Mask jumped at it. It knocked him  
  
away.  
  
"Hearts...Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted quickly as the  
  
bear came within a foot of her. The attack smashed into it and  
  
destroyed it in front of her.  
  
"Whew..." she said and sighed.  
  
It was at this point the crystal came floating back down  
  
and landed on Molly's chest where it was reabsorbed.  
  
"She'll be okay," Sailor Moon said and hurried to  
  
change into human form. 


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79  
  
Amy sat in her room attempting to study, but she was  
  
distracted heavily by what was on her mind. She kept recalling  
  
the day, she just instinctually jumped to save the child from  
  
being run over, the risk she had taken. She thought about how  
  
Rick had died, and the numerous times she and the other scouts  
  
had come close to being beaten or worse. For a while she had  
  
been able to compartmentalize her fears and worries about it,  
  
but it had caught up with her. She had always taken being a  
  
scout relatively seriously, and had usually understood the risks  
  
involved. However, right now she felt especially worried. She  
  
had fought in many battles, almost as many as Serena had,  
  
more than the others. She was experienced, she was used to  
  
facing danger, but right now she didn't feel prepared to face it  
  
again. She knew she would though, her instincts kept her  
  
fighting and fighting, but after the adrenaline faded away and  
  
she sat alone as she did know, the feelings came back.  
  
The phone rang breaking her train of thought. She was  
  
the only one at home so she picked up the phone on her desk.  
  
"Hello, Anderson Residence," she said.  
  
"Amy, this is Raye, ya busy?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not particularly," Amy said.  
  
"Mind if I swing by?"  
  
"No, when should I expect you?"  
  
"Half hour tops."  
  
"All right, see you then," Amy said.  
  
Seeing a friend right now would help, though she  
  
wouldn't bring this up to Raye, or anyone for that matter.   
  
The War Room  
  
"You know, in here it would be a great place to play  
  
Battleship," Mike said.  
  
The other guys nodded.  
  
"I'm still surprised that I let you in here at all,"  
  
Patterson muttered.   
  
"You say that like being friends with us is a bad thing,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Really? I thought I was being subtle," Patterson said.  
  
"Subtlety is for those who cannot make up their minds,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How indeed?"  
  
The others sighed.  
  
"So what exactly is that up on your screen there?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"That is probably one of Tomoe's henchmen,"  
  
Patterson said. Transfixed on the screen was a picture of Viluy  
  
hiding in the shadows as Sailor Moon defeated the last daimon.  
  
"She doesn't look as evil as the last one," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, you sure about her?" Steve asked.  
  
"I know what I'm talking about," Patterson said.  
  
"So why do you think she isn't getting involved in the  
  
battles?" Greg asked.  
  
"Hard to say," Patterson said. "Could be a lot of a  
  
reasons."  
  
"That gives me an idea," Rick said. "Let's kill her."  
  
The others whirled.  
  
"What are you saying?" Greg asked.   
  
"I'm saying the next time there's a daimon attack. We  
  
go out and ambush her!" Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do to them what they do to us all the  
  
time," Steve said.  
  
"It's about time we struck back," Mike said.  
  
"Foolish," Patterson said. "All we know about this  
  
enemy is what you see in front of you. We do not know what  
  
her powers are, her strategies, her abilities, and you all who are  
  
still figuring out the whole super hero business cannot expect  
  
just to attack her and be successful."  
  
"You're saying we can't handle it?" Rick asked.  
  
"I'm saying that you should be careful and that now is  
  
not the time to play games. Get the Sailor Scouts to help you,  
  
and that might work, but don't take her on alone."  
  
"Won't you help?" Rick asked.  
  
"I have to keep track of the battle. There's a lot going  
  
on, and I need to find out what it is."  
  
"We'll figure out a way," Rick said. The group headed  
  
out.  
  
"It's pretty dangerous huh," Greg said.  
  
"Extremely," Patterson said. "For them. The Guardian  
  
Scouts shouldn't be ambushing anyone."  
  
"I guess," Greg said.   
  
"You guys aren't ready for this yet."  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
"I've got to get going," Greg said and headed out.  
  
Patterson's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Guys, I think you're right about all this," Greg said.  
  
"This would be a great opportunity for us to prove ourselves."  
  
"I thought you weren't interested in being the leader?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"This isn't about being leader, this is about showing the  
  
Sailor Scouts we can actually do something right."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"You're the one with the I.Q. How do you think we  
  
should trap the enemy?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never really been good at strategy,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"I know what we have to do," Mike said.  
  
The other three looked at him.  
  
"Why those looks?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I get it, just  
  
because Mike never takes anything seriously now you're  
  
supposed to be shocked when I actually do."  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"That's too bad, I really had a good suggestion, but  
  
given this level of skepticism from you all, forget it."  
  
"Good," the other three said.  
  
"Eh...reverse psychology failed. That stinks."  
  
"Don't it?" the others asked.  
  
"Maybe we should look for inspiration in the city,"  
  
Steve said. "You know, find a place that would be good for a  
  
trap or something."  
  
"Now that's an idea," Rick said. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"You know..Amy..I'm glad I could talk to you about  
  
this.." Raye said.  
  
"Of course..you know that I'm here for you Raye,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"That's good, you see as we often do, I thought about  
  
love and the stuff that goes into it and I've thought about the  
  
way Rick and I get along. It seems to me that one of two things  
  
is happening..."  
  
Amy sat listening patiently.  
  
"Either...Rick and I are rapidly becoming really really  
  
good friends, or we're falling into real love," Raye said.  
  
"So, isn't either situation good?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not if I think one thing is happening and the other  
  
actually is.." Raye said. "And that's true in Rick's case too. I  
  
mean, I could even be right and him wrong or both of us could  
  
be wrong...I mean/..we could even both be right and not realize  
  
it...don't you see what a problem this is?"  
  
"Uh..yes...for different reasons," Amy said.  
  
"Oh, but don't you see... Rick and I we like each  
  
other...and if we don't figure out how we feel...we could get  
  
into trouble," Raye said.  
  
"It's good that you recognize that, but why can't you  
  
just talk to Rick about it?"  
  
"Because if I bring it up he might be afraid I'm worried  
  
about the relationship."  
  
"Which you are, " Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want him to know that."  
  
"Oh..I see..well...Raye...this isn't a situation where  
  
logic is going to help you, if you see it all that way."  
  
"I know, I know, but you're the only one with a clear  
  
enough head to understand," Amy said.  
  
"But..the others have more experience."  
  
"The others are not who I'd want to ask."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mina's insane...you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Not clinically perhaps..but..." Amy began.  
  
"And Serena's too bubble headed to help. I  
  
mean...sometimes she figures things out...but she wouldn't  
  
follow me...and Lita...well..she hasn't really found a relationship  
  
that actually works."  
  
"Still they do have more experience," Amy said.  
  
"Amy..you and Greg has worked out better than  
  
anyone. Heck..Amy..you've got two guys chasing after you  
  
really...I mean..the rest of us should be envious.."  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
"Raye...they are very good friends and I don't think of  
  
them in any terms other than that, ever," she said sternly.   
  
"But I'm the one trying to get guys, you're just there,  
  
and you've got two and you don't even want to date them."  
  
"Raye, you have your own problems to deal with..don't  
  
worry about mine," Amy said.  
  
"Your problems? What problems?" Raye asked.  
  
"You think I like everyone trying to make more of my  
  
friendships then they really are?" Amy said. "I hate it...it seems  
  
when it comes to love everyone just loses their sensibilities. Do  
  
you know what's it like to go home after a conversation like  
  
this. I'm not attracted to them any more than I'm attracted to  
  
you, Mina, Serena, Lita, Darien, Andrew, heck anyone who's  
  
a friend of mine. They are my friends and I enjoy spending time  
  
with them, but I am not interested in them for the types of  
  
relationships you all keep thinking I should have, for so many  
  
reasons, and I'm fairly sure that won't change, and no one  
  
helps me by this constant teasing," Amy said.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy..I didn't...mean..to.." Raye said.  
  
"Now..Raye..I think the only way you're going to get  
  
anywhere is to talk to Rick...I can't help, especially now."  
  
"Okay..okay," Raye said backing off.  
  
"Hah hah..here we go.." Mina said laying a book down  
  
on her dresser.  
  
"What's that?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Music theory of course," Mina said.  
  
"Oh...well that makes perfect sense...you studying  
  
music theory.." Artemis said and went back to sleep on the  
  
bed.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina shouted.  
  
Artemis woke up with a start.  
  
"Wha.."he said.  
  
"It doesn't make perfect sense for me to be reading this  
  
book, you know that," Mina said.  
  
"Oh...silly me."  
  
"Don't you care that I'm doing something out of the  
  
ordinary?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina considering your proclivity for strange and  
  
irrational behavior, this isn't really out of the ordinary."  
  
"Proclivity..huh..." Mina said. "You don't think I know  
  
what that word means."  
  
"Of course you do...you're favorite subject is English  
  
and Mike tells you definitions of words like that just because  
  
he's Mike."  
  
"So you weren't trying to belittle me?"  
  
"Well actually the point of the sentence was to..but.."  
  
"I know!" Mina snapped. "Now, if you don't mind  
  
I've got this book to read."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh so now you care?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not really I'm just making conversation," Artemis  
  
said. Mina leapt onto the bed. Artemis quickly jumped off of  
  
it.  
  
"Oh so you think you're fast huh!" Mina said.  
  
"Smart too," Artemis said as Mina tried to tackle him.  
  
Artemis dashed out the door. Mina sighed and turned  
  
back to the book.  
  
"He just doesn't understand the complexities of my  
  
inner psyche," Mina said to herself and began to read.  
  
Police Headquarters.  
  
"Exactly why are you here Nagumo?" Chief Ozaki  
  
muttered as the SDF chief of staff sat in front of him.  
  
"Well Ozaki, I thought you'd be interested to know  
  
we've been doing some research that could lead to some  
  
breakthroughs in energy detection," Nagumo said.  
  
"You came down here just to tell me that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We haven't have a good argument in a week or so."  
  
"Oh..." Ozaki muttered.  
  
"I mean after all, what do you really do with your time  
  
anyway?"  
  
"I'm the Superintendent General of Police," Chief  
  
Ozaki said stating his official title, despite that he was still  
  
largely referred to as Chief, or Chief Superintendent in the  
  
department lingo.   
  
"And what does a Superintendent General of Police  
  
do?"  
  
"Tells the Deputy Superintendent General of Police  
  
what to do."  
  
"But doesn't Tsumura know what do anyway?"  
  
"Yeah well what do you do with your time?"  
  
"Whatever I want. That's the tradeoff for being the  
  
scapegoat whenever something military goes wrong. Of course  
  
you know what that's like being a Superintendent General of  
  
Police ey?"  
  
"Sure...but now that we've had this little talk, can you  
  
leave?"  
  
"Not yet. I have something to show you.." Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nagumo pulled a matchbook out of his pocket and put  
  
it on Ozaki's desk.  
  
"A matchbook?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Not just any matchbook...the SDF's latest bomb."  
  
  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope...this thing could take out this entire office..if it  
  
were loaded of course."  
  
"Oh...I see...well then why don't you take it out with  
  
you?"  
  
"Sure..sure..but don't you just love to hear about our  
  
latest innovations?"  
  
"Nagumo you're beginning to annoy me." Ozaki said.  
  
"I do that sometimes," Nagumo said with a grin and  
  
walked out.  
  
"He forgot his matchbook," Ozaki muttered. "Wait a  
  
sec..should I really try to pick this up?"  
  
  
  
"So you told him the matchbook was a bomb?"  
  
Colonel Patterson asked falling in line next to Nagumo as they  
  
walked out of Police Headquarters towards Nagumo's waiting  
  
car.  
  
"Sure. He fell for it."  
  
"Of course..the truth is sir..we do have one of those.."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Sure... Oglethorpe finished off the prototype."  
  
"Oh...so I wasn't just having some fun then?" Nagumo  
  
muttered.  
  
"Nope, you were giving out classified information,"  
  
Patterson said.   
  
"Who's going to know?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say Matchbook  
  
bomb.....please..we're not that advanced." Patterson said.  
  
"So there isn't one?"  
  
"Officially, I didn't say that," Patterson said.  
  
Nagumo glanced at him.  
  
"And what are you doing here anyway?" Nagumo  
  
asked. "Retired Colonel?"  
  
"Uh...well...about that..."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Nagumo shouted. "Welcome back!"   
  
Patterson laughed nervously.   
  
The four guardian scouts were looking around a table  
  
at each other.  
  
"Ok, now that we know what we want to do, how do  
  
we do it?" Rick asked.  
  
The group all looked at each other.  
  
"We have no idea does we?" Rick asked.  
  
"Let's break it down," Greg said.  
  
"Hmm..this is no time for dancing," Rick said.  
  
"It's always time for dancing," Mike said and not  
  
surprisingly started dancing.  
  
"I meant, let's break down all the issues involved. The  
  
first is how we intend to kill the enemy. How exactly do we  
  
accomplish this?" Greg asked.  
  
"By hitting her with as much energy as possible as  
  
quickly as possible," Rick said.  
  
"Ok, so we need to get her out in the open so we can  
  
blast her all at once," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah that makes sense," Steve said.  
  
"We lure her out into the open and then we hit her with  
  
our four attacks. Then the other three keep blasting her with  
  
our swords while the fourth keeps hitting her with attacks,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yeah and we blast her until she dies," Mike said.  
  
"Exactly," Rick said.   
  
"So now we have to figure out how to lure her into that  
  
open space and how to keep her from blasting us while we do  
  
it," Greg said.  
  
"Ok, smoke would be good," Steve said.  
  
"But will we be able to see through the smoke?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh that's a good question," Steve said.  
  
"If we knew where she would be anyway, then it would  
  
be a problem," Greg said.  
  
"And how do we figure that out?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe if we just hid that would be a better idea,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Yeah I like that one," Steve said.  
  
"Ok. So we hide," Rick said. "Now how do we get  
  
her into our trap?"  
  
"We wait for her to show up when she follows the  
  
daimons and then one of us attacks her," Steve said.  
  
"That person will then draw her to the trap site," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"That person is me isn't it?" Mike asked solemnly.  
  
Steve and Rick nodded.  
  
"Just as long we got that out of the way," Mike said.  
  
"Now we just need to find a place to ambush her,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," Steve said.  
  
  
  
The four Guardians were soon headed down the street  
  
scouting out places for an ambush.  
  
"We need somewhere where she could come from any  
  
side and we could still hit her," Rick said.  
  
"Right, because we don't know where the next daimon  
  
attack will be," Greg agreed.  
  
"I think I know the place, we'll use that park down by  
  
the comic book store," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good place," Steve said.  
  
"I haven't seen it," Greg said.   
  
"We'd better show it to you," Rick said.  
  
All this time a projection of their movements appeared  
  
on the view screen in the war room.  
  
"Those idiots," Patterson said. "They didn't listen to a  
  
word I said."  
  
I suppose I should try to talk to them. As if they'd  
  
listen, and why is Greg being so foolish? This is hardly worth it.  
  
He thought as he stood up. And why is this is my job?  
  
He sighed and headed out the door of the war room.  
  
Doctor Tomoe laughed hysterically.  
  
"What is it that's so funny professor?" Viluy asked  
  
walking into the room.  
  
Tomoe stopped laughing and turned towards her.  
  
"Garfield was funny today," Tomoe said throwing the  
  
newspaper at her.  
  
"Garfield is never funny," Viluy said and knocked the  
  
paper aside. "Do you have a target for me?"  
  
"Sure I do," Tomoe said. "I just don't know where I  
  
put it," he said.  
  
Viluy sighed as Tomoe started opening cabinets and  
  
drawers.  
  
"I can come back later," Viluy said.  
  
"No no, it's here it's here, I just need to," Tomoe  
  
trailed off and then pulled something out of the drawer.  
  
"I've been looking for this," Tomoe said placing a shoe  
  
on the table.  
  
"Why?" Viluy asked.  
  
"You have much to learn Viluy," Tomoe said and  
  
continued to laugh.  
  
Viluy sighed.  
  
"Ah hah here is your target," Tomoe said and handed  
  
Viluy a picture.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
"No it doesn't. Trust me. In the metaphorical television  
  
show that is our lives, this detail is not important to the plotline  
  
you might say," Tomoe said.  
  
"Whatever you say professor," Viluy muttered and  
  
strode out.   
  
  
  
The four Guardians walked into the park.  
  
"Yes this does look very promising," Greg said looking  
  
over the terrain.  
  
"We know what we're doing," Rick said.  
  
"You know nothing," came Patterson's voice.  
  
"You'll see Patterson, this is an operation that's going  
  
to work," Rick said.  
  
"Is it?" Patterson asked. "Just what do you intend to do  
  
with this park. Ambush Viluy when she conveniently falls into  
  
your arms and stands in the center here?"  
  
"Not exactly," Mike said.  
  
"You four intend to hit her when she's not expecting it,  
  
to lure her into an ambush, and you may get in some hits, but  
  
what makes you so sure those hits will kill her, and what makes  
  
you so certain that she doesn't have tricks of her own?"  
  
Patterson asked.  
  
"If she was so powerful, why would she just be hiding  
  
while the scouts fight the daimon off?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah you'd think she'd just come out and fight us,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I already told you there could be several reasons other  
  
than the one your thinking of." Patterson said.   
  
"Do you even know what her power level is?" Rick  
  
asked. "You're supposed to know these things."  
  
"Her energy is a new type, it's not that easy to scan,"  
  
Patterson said. "That is exactly why you have to be careful. She  
  
could just be sizing us up and plotting her strategy. Just because  
  
she doesn't get involved in every battle doesn't mean that she  
  
can't fight."  
  
"Even so," Greg said. "We have to do more then just  
  
stand here while the enemy plots, we have to strike back."  
  
"I agree with that idea, but not with how you plan on  
  
doing this. All this is is an attempt to convince the girls you're  
  
actually good fighters despite the fact you have nowhere near  
  
the experience or skills in teamwork necessary yet," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"We work as a team well, we're friends," Rick said.  
  
"Being friends does not mean you can work as a team,"  
  
Patterson said. "Now cease this crazy idea and do something  
  
productive instead."  
  
"You're not in charge," Rick said.   
  
"Neither are you," Patterson said.  
  
"That's right, Greg's in charge," Mike said.  
  
"Uh, but," Greg said.  
  
"What'll it be Greg?" Steve asked.  
  
"We're going to do it," Greg said.  
  
"That's very foolish," Patterson said and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later  
  
A daimon held a crystal heart triumphantly up into the  
  
air.  
  
"Victory," it hissed.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Ah drat!" the daimon said and dived out of the way of  
  
the attacks.  
  
"Prepare to meet you end," Mars said.  
  
"Yeah, it's splitsville for you," Venus said.  
  
Mars sighed.  
  
The daimon growled and faced the two of them down.  
  
"These scouts are so annoying," Viluy muttered  
  
standing on a rooftop nearby. A golden blast flew over her  
  
head.  
  
She whirled. Guardian Neptune stuck his tongue out at  
  
her.  
  
"Oh, I see," she said. "You want to fight do you!" she  
  
shouted and launched an energy attack. Neptune jumped out  
  
of the way and down to the street. Viluy followed.  
  
"She's following me guys, we're coming up 8th street,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Ok, we'll be ready," Uranus said.  
  
"You are very foolish," Viluy said and launched another  
  
attack. Neptune flipped out of the way of it and kept running.   
  
The park loomed up ahead. Guardian Neptune raced into it.  
  
Viluy followed.   
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
The three attacks flew at Viluy.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neptune said turning to face  
  
her.  
  
The four attacks flew on target but then bounced off  
  
and flew back at them. They all dived out of the way.  
  
"Fools! I expected this!" Viluy shouted and pounced  
  
on the shocked Neptune. She blasted him several times.  
  
"Pluto...Storm.."  
  
Viluy whirled and punched Pluto with an energy filled  
  
fist.  
  
"Oh no," Saturn said and fired his sword. Viluy  
  
ducked it and fired back knocking him to the ground.   
  
Guardian Uranus raced forward and swung his sword. Viluy  
  
fired at him. He narrowly avoided the attack and swung at her  
  
slicing in her arm.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She shouted and blasted him to  
  
the ground.  
  
"So much for your little trap," she said. 


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80  
  
Viluy grinned as the four Guardian Scouts lay unmoving  
  
on the ground.  
  
"You four are pathetic," she said. "You are fortunate  
  
you decided to attack me, and not any of my allies. I actually  
  
have a use for you alive."   
  
She let energy fly from her hands and was soon  
  
drawing the life energy out of the Guardian Scouts. Slowly a  
  
small rift opened up in ground, and from it rose a phone booth.   
  
She held the scouts within an energy ray.   
  
"Now to send you to Galaxia. I'm sure she'll find a use  
  
for you."  
  
She gestured with her hand. The energy ray drew the  
  
scouts towards the booth. Suddenly the energy cut off.   
  
"What?" Viluy said not noticing Eudial standing in the  
  
shadows nearby.  
  
Just try it you traitor. Eudial thought.  
  
"Stop right there!" came a shout. The Sailor Scouts  
  
hurried up.   
  
"Stay back Scouts or I'll destroy them!" Viluy shouted  
  
aiming her hand at the drained scouts.  
  
The Sailors stood ready, well aware that Maverick and  
  
Tuxedo Mask were sneaking up behind Viluy from the rooftops  
  
above.  
  
"Ok, let's do this right here," Mars said.   
  
"Uh so how do we do this right?" Venus asked.  
  
"Interesting question," Mars said.  
  
"Yes, very interesting question," Jupiter said.  
  
"Any ideas Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'm hoping that Maverick and Tuxedo Mask have  
  
some," Mercury said.   
  
"If we can separate her from them, she'll be open,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Right," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"An attack from here might do it," Maverick said.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We use our long range attacks and then leap at her. I  
  
warn you there's a very good chance we'll get hurt here,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Hey that's what were here for," Tuxedo Mask said  
  
with a smile.  
  
Maverick aimed his sword, Tuxedo Mask readied his  
  
rose barrage. The let their attacks go and leapt off the rooftop.  
  
Viluy whirled sensing danger and dived out of the way.  
  
Tuxedo Mask swung his staff, Viluy dived out of the way and  
  
right into a Maverick sword attack. She let out a shout or  
  
surprise and then flung her arms out blasting Tuxedo Mask and  
  
Maverick across the street and into the windows of a nearby  
  
cafe. The two slammed into tables and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Told ya,"Maverick muttered.  
  
"Get er!" Sailor Moon shouted and the scouts surged  
  
forward taking advantage of the opening.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
Viluy moved quickly dodging the fire and ice attacks.   
  
The lightening skimmed her and the chain slammed into her  
  
head, but she rolled and unleashed a second barrage blasting  
  
Venus and Mars into nearby trees.  
  
Jupiter, Mercury and Sailor Moon quickly backed off.  
  
"Yes that's right, run," Viluy said. "I have the energy of  
  
those four losers in me and am far more powerful then anything  
  
you've ever faced. Kaolinite was a lightweight compared to  
  
me now."  
  
"This is bad, how are we going to fight her when she  
  
has those kinds of attacks to use?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Viluy fired several bolts of energy at them. The three  
  
dived out of the way.  
  
"I'm guessing that even with her improved strength she  
  
can't do that all the time. The attacks too devastating for her to  
  
hold in reserve if she wasn't limited," Mercury said. "We  
  
should keep our distance just the same though."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled quickly. Her  
  
tiara banked and curved. Viluy dodged it and the tiara swung  
  
down towards her anyway. Sailor Moon caught it again.  
  
"Foolish toy," Viluy shouted and leapt at the three.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted at close  
  
range.  
  
"No!" Viluy shouted and fired back. The two attacks  
  
exploded knocking Jupiter to the ground and Viluy down.  
  
Viluy quickly stood and winced.  
  
"This is no good!" Sailor Moon shouted.   
  
"I've got to buy us some time," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" the air filled with fog.   
  
"More worthless tricks!" Viluy shouted firing energy at  
  
them. They hurried out of the way. Mercury crouched and ran  
  
along the ground. Sailor Moon followed.  
  
"Enough of this mist," Viluy said and shot energy from  
  
her hands. The mist dissipated. Guardian Uranus' energy  
  
sword flew at her thrown quite precisely by Mercury. She side  
  
stepped it.   
  
"What?" She said.  
  
Another energy sword flew at her hitting her in the  
  
shoulder.  
  
"How dare you!" she shouted.  
  
Two more energy swords came through her back. She  
  
screeched. Sailor Mercury leapt into the air from behind.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she shouted from the air.  
  
"Brat!" Viluy shouted and launched one of her powerful  
  
attacks into the air. Mercury was hit and blasted high up  
  
before crashing back down into the brush.  
  
"Don't do that!" Sailor Moon shouted and drop kicked  
  
Viluy and swung her moon sword. Viluy was caught by  
  
surprise and pushed back.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts.."  
  
"No you don't!" Viluy shouted and grabbed Sailor  
  
Moon's scepter. A barrage of roses flew at her. She was hit  
  
and knocked down screeching again.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" came two more  
  
attacks. Viluy stumbled out of the way of them and raced from  
  
the park. A multicolored array of attacks flew at her as  
  
Maverick fired from nearby.  
  
"I can beat them!" she shouted and ran down an alley.   
  
A wave of energy smashed into her.  
  
"What?" she said in shock.  
  
"Hello Viluy," Eudial said. "You foolish traitor.  
  
Working for Galaxia are you?"  
  
"Wait, Eudial..." Viluy said.  
  
"No," Eudial said and with a massive blast blew Viluy  
  
apart.  
  
Eudial disappeared into the darkness.  
  
With Viluy's destruction, the guys began to stir.  
  
"What happened?" Uranus said.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened you idiot, we just saved  
  
you from that stunt of yours," Mars said.  
  
The other girls growled.   
  
"What was with that phone booth?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"That was weird wasn't it," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Very weird," Maverick said suspiciously.  
  
The other girls had since started yelling at the guys.  
  
  
  
"I have terminated Viluy," Eudial said.  
  
"Good," Tomoe said. "Our superiors will be pleased."  
  
Eudial nodded.  
  
"We will have to work harder to succeed," Tomoe  
  
added.  
  
"Agreed," Eudial said.  
  
"But I need fish."  
  
"Fish?"  
  
"Fish. I got a craving."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So let's take five."  
  
"Uh ok," Eudial said.  
  
Tomoe began to laugh.  
  
A little later.  
  
"What were you idiots thinking?" Raye snapped.   
  
The four Guardian scouts just glanced at each other.  
  
"You could have gotten yourselves killed," Raye  
  
continued.  
  
Mina and Lita stood behind her with scowls on their  
  
faces.  
  
"You fools," they both said.  
  
"Hey, we were just trying to prove that we could do  
  
something!" Rick said.  
  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
  
"After all, you have such a low opinion of us," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"After a stunt like this can you blame us!" The three  
  
replied.  
  
"We're doing our best!" Rick said.   
  
"No you aren't!" the three replied.  
  
Greg just stared at the floor, hoping the argument  
  
would get settled quickly.  
  
"I thought you'd want to get in on the yelling," Amy  
  
said standing in the yard outside.  
  
"Not particularly," Patterson said. "I'm sure Raye and  
  
the others will do a fine job belittling them."  
  
"It was a very foolish thing for them to do."  
  
"Yes it was. Though I can understand why they would.  
  
I warned them that it was so foolish"  
  
"Yes I know," Amy said. "I guess I can see that they  
  
just want to be accepted as scouts."  
  
"It's not easy to balance this fighting and the rest of life.   
  
Still they are especially lazy."  
  
"Are you worried about them?" Amy asked.  
  
"In purely a tactical sense," Patterson said. "If they go  
  
and get killed, our strength is diminished."  
  
"I don't know. If something had happened to them, I  
  
don't know what I'd do," Amy said. "I'm surprised that Rick  
  
went along with this."  
  
"It was his idea."  
  
"But he died, I would think he would be more careful."  
  
"I think he felt the risk was worth it. I'm not sure he's  
  
reacted to his death correctly."  
  
"Oh," Amy said. "You noticed that too. Do you think  
  
it's the sign of denial or something?"  
  
"I'm not a psychologist. I don't know."  
  
"And what about Greg?" Amy asked. "He's so smart,  
  
for him to make a mistake like this."  
  
"I think he just wanted to prove himself too," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"But still.."  
  
"I'm not going to defend them that much. They were  
  
being very stupid, I know why they did it, but I don't accept  
  
their reasoning." Patterson said.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"How could you do this!" Raye said staring at Rick.  
  
"Considering all that's happened, and then you go risk your life  
  
like....you fool!"   
  
She slapped him.  
  
"You've made your point! But in this business we have  
  
to risk our lives.." Rick began.  
  
She slapped him again.   
  
"Don't talk about it like your some expert. We've  
  
been risking our lives for longer then you have. We actually  
  
know what we're doing," Raye said.  
  
"Most of the time," Mina whispered to Lita. Lita  
  
nodded.  
  
"And the three of you!" Raye said whirling on the other  
  
guardians. "How could you let Rick risk his life like this. What  
  
kind of friends are you!"  
  
The three just looked at each other again.  
  
"That's right, you don't have an answer!" Raye  
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do," Serena said. "That was  
  
awful, and I thought we were a team."  
  
"We are," Darien said. "But they didn't want to be a  
  
team then. They wanted to prove themselves."  
  
"And they nearly got killed. Is that what it's going to  
  
be about. People dying. We already lost one person this year,  
  
and thank goodness we got him back, but we don't risk our  
  
lives needlessly. What did those four think would happen?"  
  
"I don't know. They were trying to do their best."  
  
"I hate this Darien. All this war, fighting. When is it  
  
going to end?"  
  
"I don't know," Darien said. "Hopefully soon."  
  
"There's something I think I need to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to have more friends dying on me, at  
  
least not if I can help it."  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"The first thing to do is to deal with those Guardian  
  
Scouts."  
  
She headed out. Darien hurried after her.  
  
  
  
"They've been in there for a while," Amy said.   
  
"Yep, I'm glad I'm not in there," Patterson said.  
  
  
  
"You don't see a need to defend them in any way?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Or are you just afraid of the girls?"  
  
"I'm always afraid, but if I felt the guys needed to be  
  
defended I would. The simple fact is that they deserve all  
  
they're getting."  
  
Serena strode past them. Darien hurried behind.  
  
"What's she going to do?" Patterson asked.  
  
"She didn't look happy."  
  
  
  
"And another thing!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Can't you shut up for a while and let one of the others  
  
continue with the verbal beating?" Mike asked.  
  
Raye slugged him.  
  
Serena walked in.  
  
"Serena? What is it?" Raye asked.  
  
She walked up to the Guardian Scouts.  
  
"You four, give me your power sticks," she said.  
  
"What?" the four said.  
  
"You heard me!" Serena said.  
  
"Uh...we better do what she says," Rick said shocked  
  
at Serena's seriousness.   
  
The four gave her their power sticks.  
  
"You won't get them back until you can prove that you  
  
can handle them," Serena snapped and stormed back out.  
  
"She should talk!" Mike, Rick, and Steve snapped.  
  
"You guys really aren't getting the picture here are  
  
you?" Raye asked.   
  
The other girls glared at the guys.  
  
"You guys aren't supposed to be this incompetent.   
  
Not right now. You won't survive if you keep this up," Raye  
  
said. "And we're not going to lose any more of you."  
  
  
  
"I don't get it," Rick said. "We're not being any  
  
different from the way they were."  
  
"Yeah, they were just as lazy about training and all that  
  
before too, why are we held to some sort of higher standard?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah, to the point of us getting out powers taken away  
  
over it," Mike said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they're just angry. They'll get  
  
over it," Greg said.  
  
"I don't like this, they should be more understanding,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, we make mistakes they make mistakes," Steve  
  
said. "It happens."  
  
"And we were just trying to help too," Mike said.  
  
"Maybe they have a point, I mean we did get overly  
  
ambitious," Greg said.  
  
"Still," Rick said. "Like they haven't done things like  
  
that before."  
  
"Yeah, why are we getting punished, they didn't?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"I think I can answer that," The four turned to see  
  
Artemis the cat standing on a rock.  
  
"So what's the word Artemis," Rick said.  
  
"You guys are right, the girls made the same kind of  
  
mistakes and were not exactly committed to training either,"  
  
Artemis said. "But the difference is that times have changed.   
  
The scouts have spent a year fighting evil. They've had their  
  
share of hardship. They've come to appreciate how important it  
  
is to take things seriously and not take risks like the ones you  
  
took."  
  
"Oh come on, they haven't changed that much," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Did you know them back then? I did," Artemis said.  
  
"The girls are a much more cohesive fighting unit, they're not  
  
perfect but they recognize the importance of doing things a  
  
certain way, and they work well together. You guys on the  
  
other hand are very random and inexperienced. The girls  
  
definitely have an experience advantage. I think they're point is  
  
that while they made those mistakes you guys shouldn't be  
  
repeating them. I kind of agree. The enemies now are far more  
  
dangerous then the ones the scouts had to face in the early  
  
days. Trust me, Jaedite was even more of a lightweight then he  
  
was this time around."  
  
"He was an utter moron," Patterson said walking up.   
  
"But you guys are not that lucky. Didn't you see what  
  
happened. That enemy was very powerful, and she was killed  
  
by another of Tomoe's witches for betraying them."  
  
"What?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yes, you see, this is not as simple as just fighting one  
  
bad guy here, there is far more to all of this then we can see,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"He's right," Artemis said. "You guys have to be  
  
careful."  
  
"It doesn't really matter right now does it? We don't  
  
have our power sticks," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, and how are we supposed to prove we can use  
  
them if we don't have them?" Mike asked.  
  
"An excellent point," Patterson said. "You're just  
  
going to have to prove it some other way."  
  
"So there you all are," Darien said walking up.  
  
"Well the male side of this wonderful avalanche of  
  
excitement is entirely accounted for," Mike muttered.  
  
"Are the girls still mad?" Rick asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Darien said. "I'm surprised they're so  
  
mad this long."  
  
"I wonder why that is," Artemis said. "I mean we've  
  
gone through the reasons why they could be angry, but this  
  
much."  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of weird," Darien said.  
  
"I mean we've done dumb things before," Mike said.  
  
"Maybe the fact you almost got yourselves given to this  
  
Galaxia person whoever she is might have something to do with  
  
it," Darien said.  
  
"It's possible," Rick said.  
  
"Or it's also possible that something is not right here,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"What like the girls are especially angry because  
  
they're under some sort of evil influence or something?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes," Patterson said.  
  
"Nah, it can't be," the rest of the group said.  
  
The group all looked at each other.  
  
"But it would make a lot of sense wouldn't it?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you'd expect them to be angry for a  
  
while, but to be over it by now and just glad we're alive," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Especially Raye, since she was so worried about you,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I'm not sure about this," Artemis said. "Who could be  
  
controlling them and how?"  
  
"A very interesting question," came another voice.   
  
Everyone turned. Sailor Pluto walked up.  
  
"Sailor Pluto. What's going on?" Darien asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. But one thing is clear, the scouts are  
  
not supposed to be this angry," Pluto said.  
  
"But Amy wasn't," Greg said.  
  
"That's right, only the other four were angry. She was  
  
just kinda staying out of it," Patterson said.  
  
Six communicators went off at once. They all pulled  
  
them out.  
  
"Uh...guys..something really strange is going on here,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"What is it?" Patterson asked.  
  
"It's the girls, they seem to be acting irrationally and  
  
downright evil, ahhh!"  
  
"Amy!" all of them shouted.  
  
"No time to talk, they're after me!" she shouted as she  
  
raced down Raye's temple steps.  
  
"Who's after you?" Greg asked.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts," She said hurriedly and her face  
  
disappeared as the communicator dropped from her hands.  
  
"They've been corrupted somehow," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We have to save Amy!" Greg said.  
  
The group all hurried down the street.  
  
"But how are we going to do that without our power  
  
sticks?" Rick asked.  
  
"You mean these?" Patterson said holding up the four  
  
of them.  
  
"How did you.." Rick said.  
  
"Serena really has to be more careful about where she  
  
leaves things," Patterson replied.  
  
"Then let's not waste time here!" Rick said. The group  
  
all dived into an alley.  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
Maverick and Tuxedo Mask transformed.  
  
"Now remember guys, as irrational and evil as the girls  
  
now are, they were right about you guys not being that  
  
prepared for all this so be careful," Maverick said.  
  
"We know," The four moaned.  
  
"What a group," Sailor Pluto said to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"So does this mean we'll be fighting at least four Sailor  
  
Scouts?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes it does," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"That's not good is it?" Neptune said.  
  
"Considering those four Sailor Scouts have more  
  
power then this entire group combined basically, no it's not  
  
good," Sailor Pluto said. "But I'm figuring you'll all manage  
  
somehow.  
  
"Yeah..sure we will, we were doing so well before,"  
  
Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"If I might make a suggestion here," Artemis said. "It's  
  
doubtful that the Sailor Scouts just became evil. There must be  
  
something that's causing them to be evil. It's probably  
  
something simple, or it might be something they drank or  
  
anything. The point is that we don't have to beat them in a fight  
  
to solve the problem, we just have to eliminate whatever it is  
  
that's causing them to act this way."  
  
The group all rounded a corner and ran headlong into  
  
Amy.  
  
"Ah! Oh hi," She said.  
  
"Let's go the other way!" the group all shouted.  
  
"But wait, we're angry at all of you!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted as the four Sailor Scouts raced after them.  
  
"So Artemis any idea how we would find out just what  
  
is causing this?"  
  
"Well if Mercury or Maverick are able to scan the  
  
scouts, we have a chance," Artemis said.  
  
The group dashed down an embankment.  
  
"I think we're out of the public eye," Amy said.   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
She transformed.  
  
"Well that makes the odds a little evener," Guardian  
  
Saturn said.  
  
Energy blasts flew at them from all sides.  
  
"You're not going to get away that easily," Eudial said.   
  
"Oh drat!" Neptune shouted.  
  
The four Sailor Scouts leapt at them.  
  
"What do we do?" Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"We fight that's what we do!" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
And the scouts counterattacked. 


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81  
  
The four Sailor Scouts, very angry and very confrontational now stood facing  
  
down the rest of their friends and allies.  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with," Sailor Moon snarled.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Mars added.  
  
"Ok, we need a plan here," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"We should try and seperate them," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Things could get far to out of hand if we fight in such a small area," Guardian  
  
Saturn said.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to Maverick who nodded.  
  
"That's true. Essentially we need to beat one of them so then we can use our  
  
powers to fight the others."  
  
"I'll fight Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Are you sure?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes, it's best that way," Tuxedo Mask said. "I'll hold her off while you guys  
  
deal with the others."  
  
"But can you handle her?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
"I think I'll manage," Tuxedo Mask said with a grin.  
  
"Mercury, take on Sailor Mars," Pluto said.  
  
"Ok," Mercury said.  
  
"Maverick, you keep Venus busy."  
  
"Can't really argue with that idea," Maveirck said.  
  
"Guardians, you are all going to fight Jupiter."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"I'm going to look to exploit opportunities," Sailor Pluto said. "So we can try  
  
and knock one of the scouts out early."  
  
"But how are we supposed to heal them, and are they even evil?" Guardian  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"You leave that to me," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"She's mysterious, she can handle this stuff," Guardian Neptune said with a  
  
grin.  
  
"Hey! Enough talking here we come!" Guardian Jupiter said. The four angered  
  
scouts rushed forward. Their opponents scattered, but in a direction that encouraged  
  
the various scouts to follow who they were supposed to be fighting anyway.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon drew her moon sword.  
  
"You know I hate to run!" Sailor Moon shouted chasing Tuxedo Mask down a  
  
street.  
  
"Sorry," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Sailor Moon leapt at him. He jumped into the air and landed on a ledge  
  
nearby.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sailor Moon said and leapt after him. Tuxedo Mask leapt into the  
  
air again.  
  
"Stop making this so hard!" Sailor Moon shouted and pulled off her tiara.  
  
"I hoped she would have forgotten she had that thing," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon shouted. Tuxedo Mask knocked the tiara  
  
into the street.  
  
"HEY! That's not fair!" Sailor Moon shouted and leapt down to recover it.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stood and waited.  
  
"You're mocking me aren't you?" She muttered.  
  
No need to hurt her if I don't have to. Tuxedo Mask thought.  
  
"There! Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted again. Tuxedo Mask dived out of  
  
the way of the attack and kept running. Sailor Moon kept after him.  
  
"On behalf of the Moon I will punish you! SEVERELY!"  
  
"She's not cute when she's trying to kill me," Tuxedo Mask muttered.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The two attacks flew at each other and disipated.  
  
"The direct approach isn't going to work I see," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Sorry," Sailor Mercury said and leapt onto a nearby rooftop.  
  
"You're only delaying the inevitable Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted leaping  
  
after her. Sailor Mercury raced inside the building from the rooftop door. Mars sighed.  
  
"Why can't you just stand and fight?" Mars said and walked after her. "Wait a  
  
second. She can stay there all she wants. I'll just go help one of the others. Yeah  
  
that's smart."  
  
Mars turned and hurried down the street to where she could see Jupiter and the  
  
Guardians fighting. She got about a block before she was hit with a barrage of water.   
  
"HUH!" she shouted.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"  
  
Came a shout.   
  
"Oh no!" Mars shouted and dived out of the way as the icy wave flew by her.  
  
She fell flat to the ground and whirled to find her right foot frozen to the ground.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted.  
  
The air cooled and Mars found herself surrounded by a layer of ice.  
  
Oh it won't be that easy Mercury. Mars thought.   
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
The ice was blasted apart as the fire circled around Mars.  
  
Mercury gasped.  
  
I didn't think she'd be able to do that. She thought.  
  
"No more tricks Mercury..." Mars said advancing towards her. Mercury now  
  
wondered what she could do. She was running out of strategies.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Mercury dived out of the way quickly.  
  
Just down the street.   
  
"Yahhh!" the four Guardians shouted racing forward with their swords.  
  
"Yahh yourself!" Sailor Jupiter shouted leaping forward and knocking Guardian  
  
Neptune to the ground. Guardian Uranus swung his sword through her. She let out a  
  
shout of pain and grabbed him throwing him over her. Guardian Pluto tackled her.  
  
"Sorry Jupiter!" he shouted.  
  
"Quite all right!" Jupiter shouted and kicked him in the groin. He jumped off of  
  
her and winced.  
  
Jupiter stood up and was hit by a sword blast from Guardian Saturn. She leapt  
  
back behind a car.  
  
"You guys are going to have to come get me," She said and picked the car up.  
  
"Uh oh," Guardian Neptune said.   
  
The four scattered as the car was thrown at them.  
  
"Guys, there are four of us and one of her, this shouldn't that hard," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"And yet it is," Saturn said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The four dived out of the way of the lightening bolt.  
  
"Ok, I have an idea," Guardian Saturn said picking himself off the ground.  
  
  
  
"Which is?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"Neptune, stall her," Saturn said.  
  
"Huh?" Neptune asked.   
  
"You're agile. Keep her busy while we sneak up on her," Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"Oh..ok..." Guaridan Neptune said. "Fun."  
  
The other three leapt off.  
  
"I don't blame them for running," Jupiter said. "So are you ready to get  
  
beaten?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Guardian Neptune said and readied his sword.  
  
"Come on, you don't know how to use that thing," Jupiter said.  
  
"Let's see..you're right.."  
  
A random sword blast flew out and hit Jupiter right in the head. She fell  
  
backward in surprise.  
  
Guardian Neptune leapt onto a rooftop.  
  
"I'm going to turn you into compost!" Jupiter shouted leaping up towards him.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neptune shouted and launched his attack as he leapt  
  
backward. The triton flew right at Jupiter as she landed on the roof. She sidestepped  
  
it quickly.  
  
"Now you're games end!" she shouted. "Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
  
Neptune ran for his life but was blasted off the roof. He fell fifteen feet and  
  
crashed into a dumpster.  
  
"Heh," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast"  
  
The three attacks flew at her. She leapt over them and charged at the nearest  
  
Guardian scout she could find.  
  
"That didn't work!" Saturn shouted hurrying away as Jupiter chased after him.  
  
"Venus...Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted firing her attack. Maverick  
  
swung his sword and about ten energy blasts flew out hitting the crescent beam dead on  
  
and blocking it.  
  
"Hmm...I can see this is going to be difficult," Venus said. "Venus Love Chain  
  
Encircle!"  
  
A golden energy chain formed in her hand.   
  
"You won't be as easily able to deal with this," Venus said and swung it at  
  
Maverick. Maverick side stepped it and knocked it away with his sword.  
  
"Eh...you are so annoying!" Sailor Venus shouted and leapt at him swinging her  
  
love chain as she did so.  
  
Maverick dodged and fired a barrage of energy point blank. Venus was  
  
knocked backwards, but despite the pain she backflipped and righted herself before  
  
charging back at him. He fired off more barrages, but she avoided them. She swung  
  
her chain. He knocked it aside with his sword.  
  
"Ehhhh!" Sailor Venus shouted and still charged throwing her fist. Maverick  
  
slid under the punch and leapt away turning to fire a barrage again.   
  
"Drat!" Sailor Venus shouted leaping over it and flinging her love chain.   
  
Maverick leapt over it.  
  
Sailor Venus sighed.  
  
"This isn't fair."  
  
Sailor Moon swung her sword. Tuxedo Mask barely avoided it.  
  
"Didn't think I could catch up did ya?" she said.  
  
Well no. Tuxedo Mask thought blocking her sword with his staff. Sailor Moon  
  
laughed gleefully.  
  
What is she laughing about? Tuxedo Mask thought. Sailor Moon leapt  
  
backwards and flung her tiara at him. He knocked it aside with his staff, but was not  
  
expecting her to drop kick him in the split second his attention was diverted. He flew  
  
backwards and fell off the roof they were fighting on.   
  
Sailor Moon laughed.  
  
Sailor Pluto landed behind her.  
  
I'm sorry Princess. She thought.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" she shouted from practically point blank range. Sailor  
  
Moon whirled only in time to see the attack hit her and fling her off the rooftop. Sailor  
  
Pluto followed and stood over Sailor Moon.   
  
Now let's see if I can heal her. Tuxedo Mask slowly stood up nearby.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon shouted trying to lunge at her. Pluto knocked her to the  
  
ground with her staff.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pluto said and held her staff up high. It glowed. Sailor Moon was  
  
surrounded in energy.   
  
"Wha...what happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Whatever it was that caused this, it's gone now," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Oh of course, you know these things," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Ouch," Sailor Moon said wincing.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Pluto said. "Tuxedo Mask, get her somewhere where  
  
she can rest, I'm going to go see how the others are doing."  
  
"Ok," Tuxedo Mask said wincing.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.  
  
"Well I was thrown off a roof," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Me too," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"I noticed," Tuxedo Mask said wincing some more.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Me too. I'm Sorry."  
  
"Good, you should be."  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed.  
  
Sailor Mercury dodged another fire ball and hurried down an ally. Sailor Mars  
  
dropped in front of her.  
  
"You're really nothing without your brain," Mars said.  
  
"That of course is true for everyone," Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Storm  
  
Blast!"  
  
"Why do you even bother?" Sailor Mars shouted leaping over her. Mercury  
  
dashed forward and slid on the ice that had just formed in the street. She landed on the  
  
other side. Mars raced after her from rooftops. Cars were sliding to a stop outside the  
  
ice patch. Mercury leapt up onto a car parked by the road.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted. Mercury leapt to another car, and Mars  
  
leapt at her hoping to catch her as she landed. Mercury swung out and hit Mars right in  
  
the head knocking her onto the patch of ice.  
  
"Huh?" Mars said and tried to stand up only to slip. She kept trying, and kept  
  
slipping.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast." Mars was hit  
  
and thrown back several feet. She winced.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Mars was hit again.  
  
"It had to be done," Pluto said and healed Mars.  
  
"That was well thought out Mercury," Pluto said.  
  
"I try, though I rarely come up with such good ideas when we're fighting  
  
monsters. Will Mars be all right?"  
  
"Sure, in time," Pluto said. "She just needs to rest and recover from whatever  
  
happened. Keep an eye on her. I'm going to go find the others."  
  
Mercury nodded.  
  
  
  
Maverick and Venus were dashing up a side street shooting of energy blasts at  
  
each other as the flipped and dodged, bouncing off walls and rooftops, swinging around  
  
light poles and various other acrobatics. Maverick fired. Venus leapt over him and shot  
  
back.   
  
"When I catch you, you're in trouble," Venus said.  
  
Maverick stopped.  
  
"Huh," Venus landed in shock that the chase ended so quickly. Maverick fired  
  
quickly knocking Venus backwards several times. She quickly leapt up only to get hit  
  
several more times. She rolled.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Maverick leapt over it and fired down at her. Venus leapt away.  
  
"You're more annoying then I thought!" she shouted and gasped for breath.  
  
Maverick took the opportunity to take a breath too.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Venus was caught by surprise and flung into the street.  
  
Maverick pelted her with more sword energy.  
  
Pluto leapt up and healed Venus easily.  
  
"I'm surprised, you don't look hurt at all," Pluto said.  
  
"You shouldn't be surprised," Maverick said.  
  
"Hmm...that's three down, and now Jupiter," Pluto said.  
  
  
  
"Fools! All of you!" Jupiter shouted and laughed. The four Guardian scouts  
  
were lying in a various stages of collapse around her.  
  
"Who else dares to challenge me?"  
  
Sailor Pluto leapt to the ground.  
  
"You'll have to fight me," she said.  
  
Jupiter's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to bring that kind of pain onto yourself?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Pluto grinned.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Jupiter's thunder dissipated and the attack slammed into Jupiter knocking her  
  
back. Pluto raced forward swinging her staff which glowed with energy. She knocked  
  
Jupiter to the ground and fired a blast of energy from the staff's end.   
  
"Get up," Pluto said and waited. Jupiter slowly stood up.   
  
"It's your move," Pluto said.  
  
Jupiter charged forward. Pluto stepped back and knocked her to the ground  
  
with her staff again.  
  
"I think you're done," Pluto said and started to heal her.  
  
"I don't lose that easily!" Jupiter said lunging at her. Pluto leapt backwards  
  
quickly, but only momentarily. She ran forward and swung her staff again knocking  
  
Jupiter to the ground with several blows. Jupiter winced. Pluto healed her.  
  
"She's resilient. I'll give her that," Pluto said.   
  
  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are weak, now is my time to strike," Eudial said to herself  
  
watching from concealment. An aquamarine and a yellow blast flew at her. She  
  
narrowly dived out of the way catching sight of them at the last minute.   
  
"I'm gone," she said and hurried off.  
  
"That's appreciated," Pluto said walking up.  
  
"I can understand why you didn't want us to get involved in the other matter,"  
  
one of them said.  
  
"You two don't like to get involved anyway, and besides, we handled it," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Interesting how you use the term we," one of them said.  
  
"Yes isn't it?" Pluto said.   
  
The two figures vanished into the darkness.  
  
Later the weakened but recovered scouts were sitting in a booth at their  
  
restaurant with the exception of Sailor Pluto and Maverick.  
  
"So...you guys...stunk," Lita said.  
  
The four Guardians sighed.  
  
"We got in a few good licks," Mike said.  
  
"I got in a few good licks," Steve corrected.  
  
"What's important is that we won," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah well, let's not do anything like that again ok?" Mina said.  
  
"You act as like it was our fault," Darien said.  
  
"You're the ones who went and got angry on us," Rick said.  
  
"How'd that happen anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
"The scouts turned angry you say, yes yes, that was my doing," Doctor  
  
Thadeus Richter said laughing. "I'm just surprised it took this long to show up."   
  
Pluto and Maverick sat in Richter's small living room. While the Doctor was  
  
known to have been under the influence of evil during his villainous period, no one was  
  
sure of what do with him yet.  
  
"What did you do?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Oh it was quite simple," Richter said. "As I was stumbling to find a way to  
  
beat the scouts I decided, hey, what if they fought each other. Then I developed a little  
  
concoction that would make that happen. The idea was when those girls got especially  
  
angry it would activate. And by the time everyone figured out they weren't just angry,  
  
the problem would already be far out of control. I was able to slip it into them."  
  
"All of them?" Maverick asked.  
  
"No, I missed Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"That probably explains why nothing happened to them," Pluto said.  
  
"They weren't that angry either though," Maverick said.  
  
"True," Pluto said.  
  
"You don't have any more tricks do you?" Maverick asked.  
  
"Nope, that was the last one," Richter said and laughed.  
  
"Richter, if we ever have to deal with something like that again, you will face  
  
severe consequences," Pluto said.  
  
"No doubt," Richter said.  
  
Pluto and Maverick glared at him.  
  
  
  
"So Eudial, we had the scouts fighting each other, and you couldn't even get  
  
one of them?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"I was ambushed by those two mysterious warriors that have been running  
  
around," Eudial said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Tomoe said. "Then there's only one thing to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time for Operation."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yes," Tomoe said and promptly pulled out the board game.   
  
"Uh, I really should plan our next move," Eudial said.  
  
"This is our next move," Tomoe said with deadly seriousness.  
  
"Uh, it is?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Tomoe said.  
  
Eudial sighed.  
  
Tomoe grinned.   
  
"Now you understand?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good," Tomoe said.  
  
Eudial sighed.  
  
"Now let's see, this guy's in really bad shape," Tomoe said. "I'm surprised his  
  
physician didn't catch some of these symptoms earlier."  
  
Eudial just stared at the ground contemplating her life.  
  
"Water on the knee has pure warning signs!" Tomoe shouted. "Freaking  
  
HMO'S!"  
  
Doctor Tomoe's insanity is only a minor setback. We'll beat those scouts  
  
somehow. Pharoh 90 will reward me greatly if I can pull this off even with the doctor  
  
being insane like this.   
  
"EUDIAL!"  
  
"Huh?'   
  
"It's your turn," Tomoe hissed.  
  
Eudial sighed.  
  
Amy arrived at home, exhausted. She slowly walked into her house. Her  
  
parents were suprisingly both home at the same time and both looked her over with  
  
concern.  
  
"You all right Amy?" Andrea Anderson asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok," Amy said. "Just tired."  
  
"Can't blame you for that," Johnathan Anderson said. "These are exhausting  
  
times."  
  
"Yes, I know," Amy said heading upstairs and collapsing into bed. For awhile  
  
she just starred at the ceiling lost in thought, the past few battles she was involved in  
  
played out in her mind, and of course her jumping into action to save the kid from being  
  
run over. She shivered slightly, curled up and tried to sleep.  
  
Mina looked over Mike as the two sat across from each other as a relatively  
  
secluded restaurant.   
  
"Something, the matter?" Mike asked barely swallowing his food.  
  
"You have this strange look on your face," Mina said.  
  
"That's me chewing."  
  
"I know what you look like when you're chewing. This is different."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He took in another bite.  
  
Mina continued to look at him curiously.   
  
"Now you have the strange look on your face," he said.  
  
"Yes, I'll bet," Mina said. "What's with that expression."  
  
"I don't see any expression."  
  
"Of course you don't! Look, you've got you this grin on your face and your  
  
eye brows are slightly raised."  
  
"Oh that look."  
  
"Yes, what's up with it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mike said.  
  
"What are you thinking in that dented head of yours?" Mina asked.  
  
He stopped eating put his food down and stared at her, before letting loose a  
  
barrage of laughter, she had not been expecting.  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter was paying her own visit to Doctor Richter.  
  
"Ah, hello Sailor Jupiter, I am glad to see you're all right," he said.  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Yes, I expect you to be mad, I apologize. I was under the control of evil at  
  
the time, and I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"I know, we've known plenty of enemies who aren't bad people at heart, just  
  
under evil control. I just want to know how you injected whatever it was that you used  
  
to make it so we would turn evil," Jupiter said.  
  
"Oh, the manner differed depending on the Scout. Admittedly, it was the only  
  
operation of mine that went particularly well in that it was carried out in secret and none  
  
of you ever noticed. Let's see if I remember how it happened. Sailor Moon was hit  
  
with a special energy blast which that idiotic hyena of mine delivered amazingly. Sailor  
  
Mars...hmmm...I believe it was at the train station battle. Sailor Venus..I can't  
  
particularly remember..."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Oh...well...um..."  
  
"Why are you hesitating?"  
  
"It's just it was so easy to get it to you Sailor Jupiter with you off fighting the  
  
Yakuza, I didn't want to have to say it."  
  
"Oh," Jupiter said shaken a bit. "Thank you for your honesty though Doctor,  
  
thank you," She said and walked out.  
  
So I did help to bring this on myself. She thought. That's just what I needed to  
  
here right now she said worriedly and headed home not even bothering to change back  
  
into human form. She walked along the streets, head hung a bit low, discouraged  
  
heavily by Richter's news, and once again questioning her judgement. Naturally the  
  
citizens of Tokyo took note of one of their foremost heroes walking down the street in a  
  
less than happy mood. Jupiter didn't even seem to notice the looks she was getting.   
  
A car skidded up. She didn't particularly pay attention to it.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter! You continue to astound me," a voice growled. Jupiter looked  
  
up and there in front of her stood Section Chief Nijo.  
  
"Are you just trying to rub in that you're above that law is that it?" Nijo  
  
snapped.  
  
"Please leave me alone," Jupiter said.  
  
"HAH!" Nijo said. "You got some nerve saying that me, you should be in jail  
  
for your flagrant violations of the law. Sure sure, I'm Sailor Jupiter! I save the world,  
  
lowly human laws don't apply to me! La de da de da!"   
  
Jupiter decked him and continued on her way.  
  
"Why are you laughing!" Mina snapped leading Mike to stop laughing minutes  
  
after he began.  
  
"You're funny, turning evil and all," Mike said.  
  
"That's what all the laughing is about."  
  
"Yep, that's all."   
  
Mina growled. 


	82. 82

Chapter 82  
  
"So Eudial," Tomoe said. "We have even more enemies to deal with."  
  
"Yes apparently," Eudial said.  
  
"Apparently nothing," Tomoe said. "I'm growing somewhat annoyed."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what do we do about it?"  
  
Tomoe stared at her.  
  
"We get funky," he said.  
  
Eudial sighed.  
  
"But not now," he added. "We must prepare the next daimon egg. Do you  
  
have a target in mind."  
  
"Kind of," Eudial said.  
  
' Tomoe glanced at her.  
  
Section Chief Nijo walked into Police Headquarters that morning and headed  
  
up to his office. As he walked through the lines of desks where various officers were  
  
working they all one by one started cracking up, or made it quite clear they were doing  
  
everything they could to hold the laughter in. Nijo scowled and then noticed that the  
  
front page of one of the local Tokyo Newspapers was graced with a picture of him in  
  
mid fall to the ground, and Jupiter's punch still not retracted yet.   
  
"Back to work!" he snarled and walked into his office to find Chief Ozaki  
  
leaning up against his desk. Ozaki gave him a looking over and then exploded into  
  
laughter.  
  
Rick, Steve, and Mike looked out the window of the high school and down at  
  
the street below and the numerous students hurrying to class.  
  
"Sometimes, I look down on the world and it looks like everyone is just ants  
  
that can be crushed at any instant by a higher power," Mike said. "Me."  
  
Rick and Steve glanced at him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Greg asked.  
  
"Mike's God," Rick said.  
  
"Oh," Greg said.  
  
"Don't feel bad because no one told you, we just found out ourselves," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Ok," Greg said.  
  
"Does that mean we get to be angels if he's god?" Rick asked.  
  
"If we were I'd want to be those really big angels that trashed Tokyo-3 in  
  
Evangelion," Steve said.  
  
"But those were ugly," Rick said.  
  
"No one will become angels, I've been down that road before," Mike said.  
  
The other three glanced at him.  
  
"Say did you all see Jupiter in the paper today?" Greg asked.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"I'm not about to bring it up to her," Steve said quietly.  
  
"Same here," the other three guys said.  
  
Meanwhile Patterson was sitting in his seat solemly, while Melvin was hovering  
  
around him.  
  
"How's this for a theory? There are now a bunch of guys running around with  
  
the Sailor Scouts right?"  
  
"So?" Patterson asked with little interest.  
  
"So, I'm thinking the easiest way to find out who the scouts are is to look for a  
  
group of nine or ten or eleven since we know there are five girls and six guys total."  
  
"Explain to me why I should care," Patterson said.  
  
"Come on Patterson..this could break things open."  
  
"Just give it up Melvin."  
  
"Why? I think I'm close," Melvin said.  
  
"How close?"  
  
"Very close."  
  
"What a stupid idea. Just how close do you think you are to the scouts? A  
  
few feet perhaps?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"For all you know," Patterson said letting his head move from side to side  
  
suspiciously. "I could be one of them."  
  
"You?" Melvin said and burst out laughing. "You're trying to insult my  
  
intelligence now aren't you?"  
  
"Of course Melvin," Patterson said.  
  
The other inhabitants of the room burst out giggling behind Melvin.  
  
Melvin turned.  
  
"Beef Stick?" Mike asked handing Melvin a small meat snack.  
  
"Uh...no thanks," Melvin said.  
  
Serena sighed as the girls walked down the hallway.  
  
"I dunno if I can keep doing this stuff. I mean now we ended up fighting each  
  
other."  
  
"It happens, but we got through it," Mina said.  
  
"As uncomfortable as it was," Raye said.   
  
"Yes, I know, but what if we end up really hurting someone?" Serena asked.  
  
"There's always that risk," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah deal with it," Raye said.  
  
"Personally I'm glad Serena is showing such concern," Amy said. "It is true that  
  
we have to deal with it, but I'd be worried if we grew too cold to accept the challenges  
  
we face. This is realy serious business, and we cannot afford to ever lose sight of that."  
  
"You're right Amy," Mina said. "We do have to deal with the problem Serena,  
  
but we shouldn't just brush it off as ok. It's not it's unfair, and we should be able to talk  
  
about it if we have to. That's why Serena's such a good leader she really cares."  
  
Lita stayed silent throughout the discussion, not sure she really felt in the mood  
  
to discuss handling battles, given her recent doubts about her judgement.  
  
"Serena being caring doesn't take away from the fact that she is an ignorant  
  
fool most of the time," Raye said and stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Well I'd rather be ignorant than ignoraye," Serena said walking into the room,  
  
which at that point had been filled with the rest of the class.  
  
"Ignoraye?" Everyone except Serena said.  
  
"This conversation never happened, understand?" Serena snapped and sat  
  
down.  
  
"From the plains of the east comes Igno-Raye!" Mike said. The class started  
  
laughing not noticing Principal Oksua, Miss Haruna and two students entering the room  
  
and walking to the front of the class.  
  
"What are you all laughing about?" Oksua said.  
  
"Heard they took away your parking space Mr. Oksua," Mike said.  
  
"Hey yeah, do you know how much those things run on the black market,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"You got the money, we can hook you up with a parking space anywhere,"  
  
Rick said in a sleazy voice.  
  
"Don't you three ever shut up?" Oksua asked.  
  
"Are we supposed to?" the three replied.  
  
"I have two announcements. First of all, I now dislike those three more than  
  
Patterson," Oksua said.  
  
"Sir I protest. I worked hard to get where I was," Patterson muttered  
  
displaying one of his rare bouts of confidence he usually saved up to for moments of  
  
rebellion.  
  
"Maybe we should move along here," Haruna whispered.  
  
"Ahem...yes...anyway...I'm here to introduce to you two new students who will  
  
be entering your class," Oksua said. It was at this point that the class turned their  
  
attention to the two girls standing in front of the board. One had her blonde hair cut  
  
very short into an almost boyish hairstyle. Her hair was almost shorter than Mike's in  
  
fact. The other had flowing green hair trailing down to her shoulders. Most of the guys  
  
in the class couldn't help but gape at their beauty, including Mike, Rick, and Steve, who  
  
were all promptly reminded of where they stood when they each were hit in the head  
  
with a book by their respective girlfriends, or in Steve's case, his ex, Lita.  
  
"Ahem...this is Haruka Tenno," Mr. Oksua said motioning to the blonde. "And  
  
Michiru Kaioh," he said motioning to the green haired girl. "Please make them feel  
  
welcome."  
  
With that, Mike, Rick, and Steve all donned three sombreros.  
  
"Buenos Dias," they said.  
  
"I concede defeat..there's no way I can possibly compete with that level of  
  
obnoxiousness," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Ay yay yay yay," the three replied.  
  
"You three are going to come to my office now," Oksua said and headed out,  
  
the three shrugged and followed.  
  
"Wonder what this is about?" Mike asked as they went.  
  
"Uh...they're insane. Just ignore them and things should be all right," Miss  
  
Haruna said.  
  
The two girls nodded and took the only two vacant seats in the room at the  
  
front.  
  
  
  
Later that day at lunch.  
  
"So any info on the new students?" Mina asked.  
  
"Haruka and Michiru are in my science class," Raye said.  
  
"And our math class," Lita added.  
  
"They're in my literature class too," Serena added.  
  
"We saw them in history," Steve added.  
  
"Saw them, or starred at them constantly?" Lita asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come on..like you don't leer at the occasional knockout yourself," Steve  
  
said.   
  
"I do....but it's different," Lita said.  
  
"How?" everyone else at the table asked.  
  
"Well...uh.....okay...let's see...I know there's a reason.." Lita said.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Does anyone find it odd that they're in all the same classes toghether?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"That does seem weird. What are the chances?" Greg said.  
  
"Then there's only one thing to do," Mina said. "Standard procedure for new  
  
students. We have to follow them around and learn what makes them tick."  
  
"It's our solemn duty," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, no one can keep the answers from us," Serena said. "Because we're  
  
just too good."  
  
"Right," the Mina and Lita said.  
  
"We should go after school and see what we can learn," Mina said.  
  
"Can't, I'm going out with Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Then sometime soon," Mina said.  
  
"Yes soon! My sense of duty will draw me back to my destiny after my date of  
  
course," Serena said.  
  
"Okay, now we're worried," Mike said. Rick and Steve nodded.  
  
"So uh, Lita, interesting picture in the paper today," Raye said.  
  
Lita's eyes widened in embarrasment.  
  
"I was hoping none of you read the paper," She said.  
  
"Sorry, I have been for the past ten years," Amy said.  
  
"Yes it is Amy's fault," Raye said.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"I was in a bad mood," She said.  
  
"No doubt," The entire table answered.  
  
  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"So Darien..is there some reason we're walking rather than driving?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"My car's being repaired," Darien said.  
  
"Oh, don't you have another one?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I'm just tired that's all. To have to walk so far after a long day of classes."  
  
"We're almost there, it wasn't much of a walk"  
  
"Oh...uh...the anticipation of a long walk was enough to exhaust me," Serena  
  
replied.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Darien said.  
  
They soon arrived at the garage. It was located on a street which had an  
  
aqueduct in the middle of it. The aqueduct had some water slowly streaming through it,  
  
and was surrounded by rails to prevent people from falling in.   
  
They walked into the garage and there stood a mechanic looking over Darien's  
  
car.  
  
"Hey.Shuji," Darien said. The mechanic turned.  
  
"Oh..hey Darien. Just making a final check. It should be all finished," Shuji  
  
said.  
  
"Good," Darien said.  
  
"Do you mean we have to wait?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes," Shuji said.  
  
"This day is turning out well," she muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien said.  
  
"First I have to walk here and then I have to wait."  
  
"Poor child, maybe you should get someone to sponsor you and send you thirty  
  
dollars a month," Darien replied.  
  
"Not funny," Serena said.  
  
"Yahh!" Shuji shouted. Darien and Serena looked to see Darien's car glowing.  
  
Seconds later it morphed in front of them into a terrifying creature resembling a car. It  
  
essentially had a warped femine body, but with various car parts protruding from it.   
  
Wheels made up the monster's shoulders and hips and the creature had a steering  
  
wheel protruding unceremoniously from its head.  
  
"HAH! Let's rock," The creature said.   
  
"You're car is a monster! I've ridden in that thing!" Serena shouted in shock.   
  
"Who did you buy this from?"  
  
"Come on Serena," Darien said with annoyance and hurried down a side street.   
  
"Oh...right," Serena said and ran into the alley. Darien was already in the midst  
  
of transforming. She pulled out her crystal.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted and began her transformation.  
  
When she emerged Tuxedo Mask was already hurrying back towards the  
  
scene. Sailor Moon pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Trouble at the Shuji's garage," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"And where the heck is that?" Raye snapped.  
  
"I don't know!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"It's near 7th and Elwood," Rick said. "Me and the boys are a few blocks  
  
away."  
  
"You and the boys?" Sailor Moon said. "Why does that scare me? Just get  
  
here as soon as you can everyone," she said and turned off the link.   
  
  
  
Shuji backed up against the wall shaking with fright. The creature stood there  
  
menacingly.  
  
"Hmm...what are you afraid of, I only want to steal your heart?" the creature  
  
said.  
  
"Are you like one of those organ stealers?" the mechanic asked.  
  
"What does a musical instrument have to do with this?" the creature growled.  
  
"No...not like that..." Shuji said.  
  
"You're annoying me," the creature said and flung a pair of razor sharp  
  
hubcaps at him. They caught onto his sleeves and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"And now! Gentlemen start your engines," The creature said. A rose hit the  
  
wall.   
  
The daimon whirled to see Tuxedo Mask standing there.  
  
"Love is like an engine, it needs care and constant maintenance," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"What?" the daimon said.  
  
"Hmm..that was a pretty bad analogy, but I was rushed," Tuxedo Mask  
  
muttered. The daimon threw two hub caps at him. He spun his staff and deflected  
  
them. One slammed into the side of the Rolls Royce on the other side of the garage,  
  
the other hit a cable holding up an engine causing it to smash to the ground.  
  
"This really isn't my day," Tuxedo Mask muttered.  
  
"But it is always mine!" The daimon shouted and rolled at him so quickly that  
  
even though he swung out his staff to stop her, the creature still barreled forward  
  
knocking him over the railing of the sidewalk and into the water of the aqueduct.   
  
"Jeez," he muttered.  
  
"Looks like you're all.." the creature said.  
  
"Don't say it," Tuxedo Mask snapped.  
  
"Yes! Don't say it or I will punish you!" came another voice. The daimon  
  
turned to see Sailor Moon facing him down, ready for battle.  
  
"How dare you knock my true love into the water. I am Sailor Moon, I will  
  
right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means..."  
  
The creature sped up and raced at her.  
  
"Uh oh," Sailor Moon said and dived to her right which was right into the  
  
aqueduct.  
  
"She's fast!" Sailor Moon whined. "Now I'm all wet!"  
  
"Sailor Moon we don't have time to complain," Tuxedo Mask said standing up.  
  
"No you don't!" the daimon shouted launching two razor caps at Sailor Moon.   
  
She shrieked and scurried out of the way in a splash of water.  
  
"Heh," the creature said and raced back inside the garage. Tuxedo Mask leapt  
  
out of the aqueduct. Sailor Moon followed. A barrage of small headlight shaped  
  
objects flew out of the garage and hit Tuxedo Mask as he landed knocking him back  
  
into the aqueduct.  
  
"I was expecting that," the daimon said.  
  
"New plan," Tuxedo Mask muttered and started swimming along with the slight  
  
current.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sailor Moon muttered. "Oh, right...the heart," she said  
  
and crept towards the garage door.  
  
I need something to distract her, while I get off a good shot. Sailor Moon  
  
thought and began to look around. Doesn't look like there's anything.   
  
Then out of nowhere three figures landed in front of her.  
  
"Hi ya," Neptune said.  
  
"Shush," Sailor Moon said. "The daimon's in there..and she's fast and she's  
  
powerful."  
  
"Okay, don't worry. We'll handle it," Uranus said. "You just be ready to  
  
strike."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We gotta plan," Pluto said and the three gave her a thumbs up.  
  
The three stuck their heads around the garage opening. Shuji's heart was  
  
floating in front of the creature.  
  
"Now I wait for Eudial," the daimon said.  
  
"Excuse me," Neptune said.  
  
"What?" the daimon muttered turning towards him.  
  
"We're here for the Lee family reunion," the three guys said.  
  
"Huh?" the creature said.  
  
The three Guardian Scouts walked into the opening.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you have a nice transmission," Neptune said.  
  
"Uh...they've been known to," the daimon said.  
  
"That's great," Neptune said. "Let's do a little dance."  
  
And to Sailor Moon's surprise watching the three. The Guardian Scouts began  
  
dancing.  
  
"What are you doing?" the daimon said.  
  
"Groovin with slickness," Uranus said in his trademark tone.  
  
"Say...aren't you the Guardian Scouts?" the creature said.  
  
"Why yes," Pluto said.  
  
"Yahhhh!" the daimon shouted and lunged at the three.  
  
"Dive dive!" Neptune shouted and they all jumped out of the way. Neptune to  
  
the right. Pluto to the left and Uranus jumped backwards not realizing how close the  
  
aqueduct actually was until he fell into it.  
  
"Jeez," Uranus muttered.  
  
"Hah! That'll teach you!" the daimon said before it felt a pain in it's side. It  
  
turned to it's left and noticed that Sailor Moon was standing there. Her moon energy  
  
sword was embedded in the side of the daimon. Sailor Moon, bewildered by this event  
  
flashed a nervous smile.  
  
"Uh..hi," she said. The daimon swung it's arm around and knocked Sailor  
  
Moon and her sword back down the street. Blackish bile began to emerge from a very  
  
large wound.  
  
"My that isn't good at all," the daimon said.  
  
"Hai Keeba!" came a battle cry and two small energy blasts flew by her. The  
  
daimon whirled towards the once again standing Pluto and Neptune.  
  
"Our aim really stinks," Neptune muttered. The daimon roared forward and  
  
knocked both of them into the wall. They fell to the ground.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes..." she heard a voice say. She whirled towards Uranus  
  
standing once again in the garage doorway.  
  
"Maybe not," Uranus said and dived out of the way of a barrage of razor caps.  
  
"Moon Tiara...." the daimon heard from an unseen voice.  
  
"Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted diving into the open and flinging her tiara at the  
  
first glimpse of the creature that she saw. It raced out of the way and avoided the  
  
attack, but then began to slow.  
  
She's run down. Sailor Moon thought.  
  
"Time for a black flag!" the creature shouted and raced at her.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and onto the roof of the garage and  
  
noticed Tuxedo Mask sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I've been waiting for the daimon to come out again so I could hit it," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said and flung a rose. It smashed into the daimon's backside and caused her to  
  
shout out. She flung a group of hubcaps and lights at the pair. Tuxedo Mask grabbed  
  
Sailor Moon and the two jumped off the roof towards the ground.  
  
"Just like old times," Sailor Moon said as they flew. The landing however was  
  
quite hard as Tuxedo Mask's footing gave out. The two crashed to the ground.  
  
"HEY!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Sorry...it's not been a good day," Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon pulled  
  
herself out from under her man and turned towards the creature, who was just sitting  
  
there.  
  
She's real weak. I can tell. Sailor Moon thought. Time to finish her off.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" she shouted. Simultaneously Uranus' fire spikes  
  
were coming from the other side of the street at the creature. Neptune and Pluto's  
  
attacks flew out of the garage and from across the street came the four familiar attacks  
  
of the other Sailor Scouts. The eight attacks smashed into the daimon and incinerated  
  
it. The car appeared where the daimon had been and was heavily damanged.  
  
"That was overkill I think," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We'd better return Shuji's heart," Tuxedo Mask said standing up.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Jupiter said arriving with the other Sailor Scouts. "Say..why  
  
are so many of you covered with water?"  
  
"It's all his fault," Sailor Moon said gesturing to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"How?" the four girls asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh never mind," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"So...how's it...uh..going?" Neptune asked emerging from the garage with  
  
Pluto.  
  
"How big did you guys mess up this time?" Mars asked.  
  
"Not that big, our plan worked," Neptune said.  
  
"What plan was that?" Venus asked.  
  
"Be a complete nusiance to the daimon long enough to allow the people who  
  
knew what they were doing, namely you guys...to finish it off," Neptune said.  
  
"Ingenius isn't it?" Uranus asked.  
  
"It'd be more worthwhile if you guys could actually fight," Jupiter said.  
  
"You know us," Neptune said. The group was interupted by two figures flying  
  
over their heads and into the garage.   
  
"What are you doing?" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
"None of your concern," the blonde haired said and bent down to look at the  
  
crystal.  
  
"Hey! We want some answers," Jupiter said.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you give us some," Mars said.  
  
"His pure heart is not a talisman," the blonde muttered.  
  
"I believe they're trying to threaten us," the green haired one said.  
  
"Are they? Threatening us is a mistake," blonde said. "If you leave us alone,  
  
we will leave you alone. Otherwise.."  
  
"Hate to remind you, but there are nine of us..and only two of you," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Move aside, or we will do some major damage,," the blonde said.  
  
"We don't even know who you are," Sailor Moon said. "Why are you dressed  
  
like us?"  
  
"Because we're Sailor Scouts of course," the green haired figure said.  
  
"Yes yes so we are, look, I am Sailor Uranus, this is Sailor Neptune and we're  
  
far more powerful than you are," the blonde said. "Now stand aside!"  
  
"It's not worth a fight right now," Tuxedo Mask said. The group all nodded  
  
and moved aside. The two scouts jumped out and away quickly.   
  
"We should have fought them," Mars said.  
  
"Yeah, who do they think they're kidding?" Jupiter said.  
  
"For some reason guys. I think we should be careful," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Guardian Saturn came running up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" he asked.  
  
"Plenty," Pluto said.  
  
"Eh, let's just go get a milkshake," Venus said.  
  
The group headed off to transform back into humans. Sailor Mars lingered a  
  
moment looking over the situation. Her eyes narrowed and she soon followed.  
  
"Eudial!"  
  
Eudial jumped as Professor Tomoe leapt into the room.  
  
"Wha..what is it Professor?" she asked.  
  
Tomoe looked at her and then continued to look at her.  
  
"Hmmm..." he said.  
  
"What?" Eudial asked in surprise.  
  
"Nuthing," Tomoe said and walked out of the room.  
  
Eudial sighed.  
  
  
  
Amy had been somewhat glad she was literally on the other side of Tokyo from  
  
the attack exploring a library she had never been to before. When her communicator  
  
went off she did hurry to the area, but knew there was probably little chance of her  
  
arriving by the time all was said and done, that didn't slow her down, but she spent the  
  
time hurrying over, filled with dread. These battles had become quite scary in the past  
  
few weeks, at least to her.   
  
When she learned the battle was over, she turned around and headed back the  
  
way she came. Soon she was immersed in reading in a basement reading room the  
  
library and trying to forget about the battle she had missed.  
  
  
  
Lita was feeling a little better about herself that day, yes, she was still bothered  
  
heavily by her feelings of self doubt, but she didn't feel as worried that day. She had  
  
done all right in the battle and was hoping that she would eventually learn to deal with  
  
her fears somehow, her father was microwaving some sort of meal when she walked in.  
  
"That smells awful," She said.  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't eat your masterpieces every night," Her father said.  
  
"We can try," Lita said.  
  
Her father laughed.  
  
"How was your day?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hilarious, Chief Nijo spent the entire day growling and running around  
  
headquarters. Eventually Chief Tsumura had to pull him into an office and dump cold  
  
water on him or something."  
  
Lita grinned slightly. Despite the embarrasment that picture had caused her, she  
  
really didn't like Nijo.  
  
"Yeah Nijo was about to press charges and all that, but not after Tsumura got  
  
done with him," her father said.  
  
Lita breathed a sigh of relief at that.  
  
"Of course if Jupiter keeps this up she'll have quite an image to the city, a tough  
  
rebel who drove the Yakuza out of town but has a bit of a thuggish nature," her father  
  
said.  
  
Lita barely avoided shouting. "I'm no thug," and just stared at the ground.  
  
"So how'd your day go?" her father asked.  
  
"You know, same old, same old," Lita said smiling.  
  
"So how do you think we did today?" Mike asked.  
  
"Honestly?" Mina asked.  
  
"No," Mike said.  
  
Mina glared at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"It means, that anytime someone begins with honestly, it's bad news," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Most of the time. I'm playing the odds here."  
  
Mina sighed.   
  
"Forget I asked," Mike said.  
  
"I plan to," Mina said. "Mike, are you all right?"  
  
"Never better," Mike said.  
  
"You seem I don't know, a bit weirder than normal."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't noticed, I'm just me, you know."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"They told me the implants wouldn't change my personality," Mike said.  
  
Mina glared at him.  
  
"Bad timing," he said.  
  
"Yes, bad timing," Mina growled.  
  
  
  
At the restaurant the scouts normally fequented,  
  
"So Darien, what kinda new car are you going to get?" Serena asked.  
  
"I haven't finished filling out the insurance for the old car yet," Darien said.  
  
"Still...it's always good to plan ahead," Serena said.   
  
"Yes but, I haven't really given it much though," Darien said.  
  
"How about a red, white, and blue car."  
  
"It would be a bit tacky," Darien said.  
  
"But those are my colors."  
  
"I thought your color was pink."  
  
"I meant my other colors, and besides, do you want a pink car?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I was thinking a black or red car, one or the other," Darien said.  
  
"How about black with a red stripe," Serena said.  
  
"Possibly," Darien said.  
  
"And it should be a van," Steve and Rick said popping up from the booth  
  
behind them.  
  
"How long have you been there!" Serena said.  
  
"A while, but come on Darien, black van, red stripe, you know what I mean,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"And those headlights on top," Rick said.  
  
"He is not making the A-Team van!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"The what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Wait a sec, time out!" Rick said. "Are you telling me that Serena knows what  
  
the A-Team van is and you don't Darien?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Darien said.  
  
"That's kinda embarassing," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even know how to react to that," Rick said.  
  
"LIZZIE OUR BILL! QUICK!" Steve bellowed.  
  
"Eh..here," Lizzie muttered walking up. Rick and Steve hurried to the cashier,  
  
paid, and hurried out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Darien doesn't know what the A-Team is," Serena said.  
  
"You don't? What's wrong with you?" Lizzie asked. "MEN! You're all  
  
messed up! All of you!"  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"Hmm...Lizzie doesn't seem to be in a good mood," Serena said.  
  
"Apparently no one is now," Darien growled in embarrasment. 


	83. 83

Chapter 83  
  
"No one's around," Serena muttered. So what do I do with my time? she  
  
thought.  
  
As she walked by a part of the park she heard the sound of a violin, it was  
  
being played quite expertly and Serena found herself drawn to the sound. She walked  
  
into the park and towards the melody. She could see there was a figure standing on the  
  
stone orchestra shell. She also noticed another figure sitting in one of the stone benches  
  
that sat in front of the stage. As Serena got closer she recognized the figure on the  
  
stage.  
  
That's Michiru. She thought and soon realized that the other new student in her  
  
class, Haruka was the one sitting on the bench. Michiru kept playing as Serena  
  
approached. Her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she was giving playing a  
  
thought. Serena held back, out of the view of Haruka, not wanting to intrude. The  
  
piece went on for another minute and then ended. Michiru brought the violin away from  
  
her neck and opened her eyes. Serena couldn't help but start clapping and grinning  
  
happily. Michiru showed no shock at her impromptu ovation and merely grinned  
  
slightly and nodded.  
  
"So you liked what you heard?" Haruka asked not moving from her seat.  
  
"Uh...yes..I did. You're really good Michiru," Serena said.  
  
Michiru smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that you think so," Michiru said. "You're from our class aren't you?  
  
Serena is it?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, it's kinda hard not to know my name when Miss H is yelling it  
  
every minute or so," Serena said. Haruka and Michiru grinned politely. They act so  
  
much like adults. Serena thought. So mature.  
  
"So are you interested in music Serena?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, not really, I mean I like to listen to it, but to tell you the truth I don't have  
  
many interests," Serena said. "Still you played very well."  
  
"It's taken hard work to get this far," Michiru said.  
  
"It always does, doesn't it?" Serena muttered almost bitterly.  
  
"Are you all right dumpling hair?" Haruka asked.  
  
"What?" Serena said.  
  
"Your hairstyle, it reminds me of dumplings," Haruka said.  
  
"Uh...oh...heh...I guess it might," Serena said suppressing her urge to snap at  
  
the critical remark on her hair. "And I'm fine," she added.  
  
"If you liked my kind of music, you might want to attend the performance  
  
tonight," Michiru said.  
  
"Performance?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a violin recital involving some of the best violinists in the country,  
  
as well as an up and coming violinist about your age," Michiru said.  
  
"Really? Don't you play in the recitals Michiru?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I prefer to keep out of the spotlight right now," Michiru said.  
  
"That isn't to say she couldn't perform," Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka you're too kind," Michiru said.  
  
"She's right though," Serena said.   
  
"Yes perhaps," Michiru said.   
  
"Say dumpling hair, would you like to come along and get a milkshake or  
  
something with us?" Haruka asked.  
  
"That is if you aren't too busy with your schoolwork," Michiru said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Serena said and grinned.  
  
  
  
"I'm just curious..." Rick began.  
  
"Yes?" Steve asked.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU BUILDING ANOTHER STUPID ROCKET!" Rick  
  
shouted.  
  
"Dunno," Steve said wiping the excess glue off the side of his latest creation.  
  
"Couldn't you find a better way to spend your money then on these things?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"Maybe,but someday, my rocket will fly and then I'll laugh," Steve said.  
  
"Until then, it'll be everyone else doing the laughing," Rick said.  
  
"Greetings," Mike said walking up. He had a red beret on.  
  
"Where'd you get that thing?" Rick asked.  
  
"Oh the beret. Some paramilitary group was hiring. It's a part time job  
  
though," Mike replied casually. Rick and Steve each glanced at each other.  
  
"Hah! Had you going," Mike said. "It's really just a group of wannabes, think  
  
they're all tough because they've wooden sticks."  
  
Rick and Steve looked at Mike with dangerously narrow eyes.  
  
"I think I'll pay a visit to the monastery, see if the monks have anything they  
  
want to talk about," Mike said and hurried off.  
  
"Thank goodness. With him gone things can get back to normal," Steve said.  
  
Rick glanced at the rocket and sighed.  
  
Haruka and Michiru had taken Serena to a restaurant she hadn't been at  
  
before. It had several outdoor tables which the three were now occupying.  
  
"So you have lots of friends?" Haruka said.  
  
"Oh sure, plenty," Serena said. "You might say I'm quite popular."  
  
"We've noticed you sitting at your lunch table. It is a very unique bunch of  
  
friends, from all different areas of life it seems," Michiru said.  
  
"How would you know where they come from?" Serena asked.  
  
"Call it intuition," Michiru said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes. We've noticed the way you act together, in class, and such," Haruka  
  
said confidently.  
  
"Didn't know we were that interesting," Serena said.  
  
"You are an intriguing group," Haruka said.  
  
"Uh...yeah...intriguing....you're uh not the first to say that," Serena said. Haruka  
  
managed a small glance and grin at Michiru.  
  
"But my friends and I. We're just you're usual run of the mill students," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I should say not. The antics of those three boys," Haruka said.  
  
"Oh them...well they're abnormal," Serena said.  
  
The three heard a whistling.  
  
"That's an odd sound," Michiru noticed.  
  
"Sounds like a rocket," Haruka said.  
  
"It probably is," Serena muttered as she noticed Rick and Steve hurrying down  
  
the street.  
  
"I think it went this way," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah! Well it was underground for several minutes!" Rick shouted back.  
  
And the two passed the three.  
  
"Hey Serena!" they both yelled and kept going.  
  
Serena sighed and waved weakly.  
  
"They can be trouble can't they?" Michiru asked politely.  
  
"We all have our quirks," Serena said, spilling her drink.  
  
"Ahem...like that...I'm sort of a clutz," she said before having another drink  
  
spilled on her, by a waitress who tripped passing by.  
  
"An unlucky clutz at that," Serena said.  
  
"No one's perfect," Michiru said.  
  
"You have a good heart," Haruka said.  
  
Serena grinned slightly.  
  
"So...where did you two come from? I mean you transfered in and all," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Another part of the city, that's all," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"So you went to school together and transferred together. Are you related?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"No, we're just very good friends. We're both orphens and so moving  
  
together wasn't much of a problem," Haruka said solemly.  
  
"Orphens....I know a lot of orphans. It must be rough," Serena said.  
  
"We manage," Haruka said. Serena could see the cheerful manner of the girl  
  
disappear as she said it.  
  
"Sorry..I didn't want to bring up anything painful. I was just curious," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"It's all right..it's only natural for you," Michiru said.  
  
"Still...I'm sorry, sometimes I forget to think about other people's feelings,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"It's all right," Haruka said.  
  
"Ok...now that you're here, what do you think of our school and all?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"It is sufficient," Haruka said bluntly.  
  
"Sufficient?" Serena asked.  
  
"What Haruka means is that the education we'll get will be enough for us to  
  
succeed in later parts of life," Michiru said.  
  
"It seems like you don't like school though. I don't blame you," Serena said.  
  
Haruka merely nodded.  
  
"We'd better be going Haruka. We have things to do," Michiru said.  
  
"You're right. Nice talking to you Serena," Haruka said.  
  
"See you later. Don't forget the performance we told you about. That is if you  
  
want to see it," Michiru said and the two girls paid the bill and walked off.  
  
"They're so mature for their age," Serena said and sipped what was left of her  
  
drink. As she did she recognized the familiar face of Lizzie Tillman walking towards  
  
her. She was carrying a violin case.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Serena said.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wish I could stay to chat, but I've got practice," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh that's right you play the violin, I forget that sometimes," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I like it a lot," Lizzie said. "In fact I'm performing tonight."  
  
"That's great! Hey wait is that at the concert with all those other violinists?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it," Lizzie said beaming.  
  
"Wow. I'm going to see it," Serena said.   
  
Lizzie just blushed slightly glad she had something positive to do considering her  
  
other past time of late which was pretending to be in love with Tareo Ajibana. She  
  
hurried along when she became aware of a car pulling along beside her. It was dark  
  
black with tinted windows. The back window rolled down.  
  
"Tillman," came a voice.  
  
She started and looked over to see President Serizawa inside.  
  
"You get a car now?" she said in shock.  
  
"From time to time, yes," Serizawa said. "I'm headed to Osaka to handle  
  
something and figured I would travel well, anyway, do you have anything to report?   
  
Please be discreet in how you answer."  
  
"Sure we're pretty discreet right now aren't we?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Tillman."  
  
"Nothing new sir, we are in a holding pattern of sorts, nothing has changed  
  
since my last report."  
  
"Very well, good luck on your performance tonight," Serizawa said. The  
  
window rolled up and the car sped off.  
  
That is just very weird. Lizzie thought.  
  
"If you so much as look at another rocket..." Rick began.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Steve muttered. The two were walking back to Steve's house.   
  
When they arrived they found Mike and Greg sitting in a pair of lawn chairs in the  
  
driveway.  
  
"There's a sour look," Mike said seeing Steve's expression.  
  
"Why are you two sitting there like that?" Rick asked.  
  
"I found Greg, and after we both realized that you two would be probably be  
  
heading back to Steve's house at some point with ugly looks on your faces I convinced  
  
him to come along and see it himself," Mike said.  
  
"I should really go back and study with Amy," Greg said.  
  
"Hey...that's right...study," Mike said.  
  
"Study...heh heh," Steve said.  
  
"Swoosh," Rick said and the three guys all made gestures with their hands.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Greg asked.  
  
The three looked at each other and then back at him.  
  
"We have no idea," They answered.  
  
"There you are!" came Raye's voice. The group turned to see the five girls  
  
standing there.  
  
"We didn't do it! The guy was dead when we found him!" Mike shouted. The  
  
other eight teens looked at him. Mike just casually grinned and gave them all a small  
  
thumbs up.  
  
"So..what brings you girls over here?" Rick asked.   
  
"We wanted to find you," Raye said.  
  
"Serena has discovered a violin recital and we got tickets to it. So you guys are  
  
going to take us," Lita said.  
  
"Hey..isn't it interesting how we had no say in this decision?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Steve said.  
  
"I concur," Rick said and the three began nodding.  
  
"Knock it off!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Now you guys will have to be on your best behavior, and you'll kinda have to  
  
rent tuxedoes,:" Mina said.  
  
"You're assuming we don't have them already," Rick said slyly.  
  
"Why would you?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because we're slick," Rick, Mike, and Steve said repeating the weird hand  
  
gesture they had given Greg minutes before.   
  
The girls all sighed.  
  
"I'd be glad to go with you Amy," Greg said a few feet away.   
  
"Didn't doubt it for a minute," Amy said and smiled.  
  
"Could we get on with this, I still have to get Darien," Serena whined.  
  
Later that night the ten arrived at the concert hall, and stood in a short line to  
  
get in.   
  
"Wow, look at him," Lita said gaping at one of the handsome younger men  
  
escorting a woman towards the door.  
  
"Ooo..." Mina and Raye said.  
  
"So when we swoon over someone it's wrong, but when you do it it's right?"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, that's the idea," Raye said.  
  
"As long as it's fair," Rick muttered.  
  
"So let me ask you girls something. Are you only attracted to handsome guys  
  
who already have girlfriends, or am I just jumping to conclusions?" Mike asked them.  
  
"You're just jumping to conclusions!" Raye, Mina, and Lita snapped.  
  
"Actually, if we were to study this scientificially, there would be a high level of  
  
correlation between..." Amy began.  
  
"No need to get into science," the three girls said.  
  
"You know I would never forsake you don't you Darien?" Serena asked him  
  
as she clutched his arm tightly.  
  
"Of course Serena," Darien said grinning.   
  
"Hello Serena," said the man in front of her, which turned out to be Andrew,  
  
with Rita on his arm.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew," Serena said bubbily. Darien sighed.  
  
"Coming to see my sister play?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss you..ahem..it?" Serena said still bubbily.  
  
"Oh.hey Darien, how are things going?" Andrew asked.  
  
"That's hard to say," Darien said frowning.  
  
Andrew smiled.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you inside then," Andrew said as he and Rita were lead in the  
  
door by an usher.  
  
"Now what we're we talking about? Oh! Darien you wouldn't leave me   
  
would you?"  
  
"Of course not Serena," Darien said. "Unless I had a real good reason," he  
  
added with a playful grin.  
  
"What?" Serena said.  
  
"I haven't been on that many group excursions. Is it always like this?" Greg  
  
whispered to Amy.  
  
"Always is a very definitive word," Amy replied.   
  
"75 percent of the time then?" Greg asked.  
  
"Ninety," Amy replied.  
  
Serena and Darien were let in the door of the concert hall, and were soon  
  
followed by their friends. As they walked into the lobby, Serena noticed Haruka and  
  
Michiru standing by a painting. They had just turned away from it in time to notice her.  
  
"Hello Dumpling hair," Haruka said.  
  
"Dumpling hair?" the other nine people with Serena said.  
  
"Dumpling hair! That's almost as good as meatball head!" Raye shouted and  
  
burst out laughing. Serena turned and scowled at her.  
  
"Cut it out pyro. You know you could knit a sweater out of your hair and still  
  
have enough left for a matching scarf," Serena said.  
  
"That could come in handy in winter couldn't it?" Raye snapped.  
  
The two stuck their tongues out at each other. Lita, Mina, and Amy,  
  
immediately tried to intercede and stop the fighting.  
  
"You must be Serena's date," Haruka said talking to Darien.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Darien said in a mixture of embarrasment and nervousness over  
  
the fact that he found both Haruka and Michiru highly attractive. "They call me  
  
Darien.."  
  
"Is that your name?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah...makes sense doesn't it?" Darien bubbled.  
  
"Just what are you trying to do here Darien?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't really sound like you're having a conversation," Mike said.  
  
"I remember you from our class," Haruka said. "The sombrero people."  
  
"Hola," the three said.  
  
"You three are awfully cute," Michiru said.   
  
"Yes, very entertaining. I had hoped to talk to Serena, but I can see she's  
  
busy," Haruka said. Serena and Raye were in the midst of trying to come up with some  
  
kind of way to make a new face each second to each other. The other three girls were  
  
pleading with them to act their age.  
  
"Guess we'll see you in class," Michiru said and grinned. The two girls walked  
  
off.  
  
"Did you hear that...we're cute," Mike said dreamily.  
  
"I heard it, and I expected to hear it," Rick said.  
  
"You did not," Steve said.  
  
"Sure I did...that's why I'm Rick the Slick," Rick said.  
  
"That you're latest nickname?" Steve muttered.  
  
"Guys, we're also very entertaining," Mike said dreamily.  
  
"Also not surprising," Rick said.  
  
"I doubt that," Steve said.  
  
"Would you prefer they didn't say it?" Rick asked.  
  
"I never said that," Steve said.  
  
"And she grinned at us," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, she did," The other two agreed.  
  
"Who grinned at you?" Raye, Mina, and Lita said.  
  
"Oh, there you girls are..." Mike said slightly nervously.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Amy asked Greg, who was standing off to the side trying  
  
to avoid the whole mess.  
  
"I don't think so," Greg said.  
  
"Where'd Haruka and Michiru go?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh...away..." Darien said still recovering himself.  
  
"You all right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Never better," Darien said.  
  
"Uh...right...let's find out seats," Serena said.  
  
The group moved into the large concert hall and sat down in the row of seats  
  
they had managed to get. It was towards the back because of the lateness of Serena's  
  
reservation of them.  
  
An orchestra was up at the front warming up.  
  
"So...uh...where do we get the foam "Number one" hands?" Mike asked.  
  
"You didn't bring one?" Steve asked pulling a hand out in front of him.  
  
"Where'd you keep that?" Lita said in astonishment.  
  
"It's collapsable," Steve said and put it back in the pocket of his tux.  
  
"How do you think we snuck a hundred of them into church that one day,"  
  
Mike replied.  
  
"You did what?" Mina said.  
  
"They're not telling the whole truth," Rick said.  
  
"You're right of course Rick. Change church to funeral," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Mina said. A bunch of people shusshed at her.  
  
"Sorry about that...she just heard that Handel's Messiah was going to be  
  
played tonight. She's a huge Handel fan," Mike said.  
  
"Oh," most of the people said and nodded understandably.  
  
"Who's Handel?" Mina whispered.  
  
"Tell you later," Mike said.  
  
"Can you guys at least try to behave?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Yeah quiet down, you're spoiling the moment," Serena said hugging Darien's  
  
arm.  
  
"Yeah...orchestra warmups," Darien said. "Romantic..."  
  
"That's not the point," Serena snapped. "Jeez, you're near those guys for a  
  
few minutes and you're already acting like them."  
  
"We have this effect on people," Steve said. "Sorry."  
  
"There's Haruka and Michiru," Serena said pointing to a balcony seat lining the  
  
concert hall.  
  
"They got good seats," Darien said.  
  
"They're really into this stuff," Serena said.  
  
"I believe it's starting," Amy said. The orchestra had calmed down and a guy  
  
in a tux had walked out onto the stage.  
  
"Good evening, and welcome to our Violin Orchestral Performance. Our first  
  
performer is Miss Elizabeth Tillman," the guy said. Everyone clapped as Lizzie Tillman  
  
walked onto the stage in a very formal dress with her violin.  
  
She raised her instrument to her chin and the room went silent. She played a  
  
piece with some small orchestral accompaniement. When she finished everyone began  
  
clapping again. The clapping stopped abruptly as a creature jumping onto the stage.  
  
This creature came dressed for the occassion and was glad in a strange variation of a  
  
tuxedo. The skin on it's face was white, and it possesed a purely repulsive jaw  
  
complete with a deformed mouth. It fired some sort of energy blast at Lizzie which  
  
knocked her to the ground. Then it let loose an attack of massive musical notes which  
  
flew at the orchestra. The entire crowd began to yell and hurried towards the exits.   
  
The creature started launching more large musical notes at the fleeing crowd, which  
  
included the scouts rushing out to find somewhere to safely to transform. As it turned  
  
out the energy attack the creature had used was a one shot deal that could only be used  
  
to knock one person, the intended victim out. With the crowd leaving the creature  
  
utilized the star on it's neck to begin drawing Lizzie's heart out.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Andrew said racing towards the stage. The creature  
  
launched a note at Andrew and knocked him unconcious. Rita who on Andrew's  
  
order had fled had no idea her boyfriend was in peril.  
  
  
  
In the confusion of the fleeing crowd, the scouts found it hard to keep  
  
toghether. The girls had been separated from the boys.  
  
When the Sailor Scouts emerged from transforming in the the Ladies room  
  
they didn't see their allies anywhere.  
  
"We can't wait for the guys," Sailor Moon said and dashed back into the  
  
concert hall. The other four scouts followed.  
  
The creature noticed them and turned quickly and sent a wave of oversized  
  
musical notes flying at them. They all screamed and dived out of the way as fast as they  
  
could.  
  
"Hah hah! I am the god of absudly large musical notes!" the creature shouted.  
  
A rose flew through the air and slammed into the stage. The daimon looked up.  
  
"Music is too beautiful to be used as a weapon," Tuxedo Mask said standing  
  
on a balcony.  
  
"Sorry to hear it," The creature said and flung a note at him. Tuxedo Mask  
  
shot his staff at it, but that didn't stop the note from blasting him backwards into the  
  
hallway behind the balcony.  
  
"Hah hah! I thought he was the tough one," the creature said.  
  
"He is!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" the creature shouted and launched more musical notes at the Sailor  
  
Scouts who dived out of the way again.  
  
Four roses landed into the stage in various places, and at different angles.  
  
"What the?" the creature said and looked up at the balcony. Standing there  
  
was four guys in tuxedos, wearing top hats and masks.  
  
"Da Da, Da Da!" Three of them shouted. Saturn refrained.  
  
The five Sailor Scouts all hit each of their heads with their hands.   
  
"I don't care who you four idiots are you will pay!" the creature said and shot  
  
several musical notes at them. The four leapt forward. They avoided the notes hit the  
  
floor and jumped at the daimon. The creature hit them dead on with a note and blasted  
  
them backwards.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
Four attacks hit the creature before it could react and caused it to shout in pain  
  
and stagger backwards.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted and blasted the creature to  
  
pieces.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the balcony and turned to the four guardian  
  
scouts lying in various positions on the seats they had landed in.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Neptune asked.  
  
"We should get that heart back into Lizzie," Sailor Moon said and moved  
  
forward. To her shock Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus landed on the stage next to  
  
Lizzie.  
  
"Stand back," Sailor Uranus said menacingly and moved towards the heart.   
  
Sailor Neptune stood facing them ready to attack if necessary.  
  
"It's not a talisman," Uranus said with annoyance.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing anyway!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"None of your business," Uranus said.  
  
"Stay out of it, involving yourselves will do no good," Neptune said.  
  
"We're already involved," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Then you are making a mistake," Uranus said and dropped the heart back into  
  
Lizzie. The two then turned and walked to the back of the stage and then disappeared.  
  
"I don't like the look of them one bit," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah, they look like Sailor Scouts, but how can they be with that kind of  
  
attitude?" Venus asked.  
  
"They have an agenda, that much is clear," Mercury said.  
  
"But for good or evil?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happens when they find those talismans they're talking about?"  
  
Mars said.  
  
Lizzie began to wake up. So did Andrew.  
  
"I'd better go see her," Sailor Moon said. The group all turned back into  
  
humans. The girls walked up to Lizzie to see how she was doing, as did Andrew.  
  
The four guys and Darien stood around the four roses the guardian scouts had  
  
thrown. One was imbedded in the back of a chair. Another sat bent along the ground.   
  
The third was sticking into the ground, but at a ninety degree angle.   
  
"How'd you pull guys that off?" Darien asked.  
  
"No idea," Mike said.  
  
Only the fourth was sitting in the ground as it should look.  
  
"Hey..who threw this one?" Darien asked.  
  
"I think that was Greg," Rick said.  
  
"Greg huh? Good shot," Darien said. "At least one of you can throw a rose  
  
right."  
  
"We don't practice much," Mike snapped.  
  
"And if we did, that would probably be even worse," Steve said.  
  
"Absolutely," Rick said and the three nodded.  
  
Darien just began laughing. 


	84. 84

Chapter 84  
  
"WAKE UP SERENA! YOU'RE LATE!" Luna screamed.  
  
"Wha...how?" Serena muttered rising from her bed.  
  
"You set your alarm for PM not AM!"  
  
"Oh...that would do it," Serena muttered and stood slowly up and moved to get  
  
dressed.  
  
"Aren't you going to even try to make it on time?" Luna asked suprised.  
  
"And what be three minutes late? Three minutes, thirty minutes, it's not much  
  
of a difference really," Serena muttered as she put her uniform on.  
  
"But it's the principle of it?" Luna said.  
  
"Luna, I'm not about to run down the street like a fool. I'd rather sit in  
  
detention."  
  
"I guess that's the tradeoff. You just seem so relaxed," Luna said.  
  
"I guess I am," Serena said.   
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"Nope," Serena said grabbing her book bag and walking to the stairs.  
  
"That worries me, but I don't know why yet," Luna said to herself.  
  
  
  
Serena took her time walking to school, she just wasn't afraid of Miss Haruna's  
  
wrath today. It was quite sunny out, the air was clear.  
  
And we spend all this time in school, on days like this, there has to be  
  
something wrong about that. Serena thought. Maybe not in this world, but on a higher  
  
level if it existed. And yet I keep going I guess I do have some sense of responsability  
  
but why does it always show up when I least want it to? Of course, that's what  
  
responsibility is, isn't it? Why am I talking to myself about this kind of stuff, wow I've  
  
changed.  
  
A truck drove by her quickly, and a few oranges flew off the back of it, and hit  
  
her right in the head.  
  
"I could have predicted that!" She shouted. "I am in complete understanding of  
  
my life!"  
  
"Good for you! Now get to school you slacker!" someone shouted.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice at all!" Serena snapped and moved on.  
  
When she finally walked in the door of her classroom, she found the entire class  
  
staring at her and then glancing at their watches.  
  
"Thirty Two Minutes Fourteen Seconds," Melvin was the first to say.  
  
"The one day we decide to time her, she takes her time," Haruna snapped.  
  
"We could have stopped at anytime," Amy said.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing!" Haruna yelled.  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys spent the last 32 minutes just sitting there waiting for  
  
me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah...." The entire class mumbled back.  
  
Serena paused a second before breaking into hysterical laughter.  
  
"You find it funny! You're going to get such a huge detention!" Haruna  
  
shouted.  
  
"It was worth it!" Serena said and sat down with a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but it was just so funny, all of you just sitting there," Serena  
  
said hours later at lunch.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it, the rest of us actually got here on time," Raye muttered.  
  
"Oh come on Raye, I usually make it too. Just today things were a little  
  
different, and for once I decided not to go running down the street like a madwoman,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Serena's argument is quite logical," Amy said. "Aside from the subject matter  
  
of course."  
  
"Logic has nothing to do with it," Raye said.  
  
"Why not Raye?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because it's the principle of the thing!" Raye said.  
  
"How many times am I going to hear that today?" Serena muttered.  
  
"So what has everyone got planned for later?" Mina asked changing the subject  
  
quickly.  
  
"Obviously Serena has plans," Lita said. The girls smiled.  
  
"Yep," Serena said.  
  
"I thought I'd go down to the arcade and leer at Andrew for a while, I  
  
meant...play a game...for a while," Lita said.  
  
"That was an awfully long Freudian slip Lita," Amy said.  
  
"I'm a very Freudian person," Lita said.  
  
"You can't handle how Freudian she is," Serena said.  
  
"What?" The other four girls asked.  
  
"Uh...made you look," Serena said.  
  
The other four sighed.  
  
"I think I'll come to the arcade too. There's this guy...game...I want to try.."  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Why is it Mina that you can't ever remember you have a boyfriend," Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"Flirting is still all right no matter what one's romantic status is," Lita replied  
  
quickly.  
  
"Right...according to rule... is it eleven?" Mina said.  
  
"Right..eleven," Lita said.  
  
"What rulebook are you reading from?" Serena asked.  
  
"Honestly, does it really matter?" Raye said. "Anyway unlike you fun loving  
  
girls, I've got to finish fixing one of my walls," Raye said. "Anyone want to help?"  
  
"I've got a lot of studying Raye, but I'll lend a hand," Amy said.  
  
"Knew I could count on you Amy," Raye said.  
  
"Uh...well...I'm no good with my hands," Lita said.  
  
"Me neither," Mina said.  
  
"We'd just be in the way..." the two added in unison.  
  
"I'm so glad you're looking out for my convenience," Raye said with her eyes  
  
narrowed. "After all, you are just a cook and a gymnast you two."  
  
The two smiled nervously in reply.  
  
"I'd help ya Raye..." Serena said stuffing most of a chicken leg in her mouth  
  
and chewing.. "But detention and all."  
  
"And I bet if it wasn't Detention is would be something else that starts with a D,  
  
namely Darien," Raye said.  
  
"Or Desserts," Lita said.  
  
"Wow. You guys have that D theme down don't you?" Serena snapped.  
  
"Say...why is it that the guys haven't been participating in our conversation one  
  
bit and for that matter...why are we all sitting at one end of the table?" Raye asked.   
  
The five girls looked. Greg and Rick were sitting on the opposite side of the table from  
  
Steve and Mike. Each of them had a little toy warrior resting over the tips of one  
  
finger. Patterson sat with his head bowed towards the table.   
  
"Fight," he said. The four started trying to hit each other's warriors with their  
  
own. Mike's fell off first.  
  
"Aw...geez...." he said. The five girls all looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Rule eleven doesn't seem that improper anymore," Raye said.  
  
That afternoon. Raye stood in her yard.  
  
I hope Amy gets here soon. She thought. She whirled suddenly as she sensed  
  
something behind her, but there was nothing. Only a few birds flying through the bushes.  
  
Strange. She thought.  
  
"You ok Raye?" Amy asked appearing at the top of the temple steps.  
  
"Yes fine," Raye said. "So how have you been Amy?"  
  
"Ok I guess," Amy said.  
  
"Amy I have a question for you," Raye said as she moved along the trees in the  
  
yard, Amy slowly followed.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Serena does a good job doesn't she?" Raye said.   
  
"At what?"  
  
"At being a friend, at being a person."  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"But is she really a good leader Amy?"  
  
"Raye are you seriously asking those questions again?" Amy asked.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Raye said. "But Amy, Serena is a great friend,  
  
I'd do anything for her, and she unifies us as friends, but she doesn't lead us. She's  
  
strong and she fights hard, but she doesn't lead. But we still follow her."  
  
"Raye, Serena does lead us, in so many ways. We rally around her because  
  
she is our friend," Amy said.  
  
"That's just it Amy, we're her friend so we follow her, but she so rarely comes  
  
up with a good way to beat evil, or a strategy, or anything like that," Raye said. "The  
  
guys put more planning into what they do then we do."  
  
Amy grinned slightly.  
  
"I guess that does seem embarrasing, but still, Raye Serena has always lead us,  
  
and she's never let us down."  
  
"She protects us," Raye said. "She doesn't lead us Amy."  
  
"I think she does, in ways you don't realize," Amy replied.  
  
"I don't know," Raye said. "Never mind the fact that while we try to be a team  
  
we're clearly not one. Ah well, do me a favor will you? Don't mention this to Serena.  
  
I'm just kinda thinking out loud."  
  
"Of course," Amy said.   
  
  
  
"So what inclined you to take your time today?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Thought there was no point in rushing as I was going to be late anyway,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"That makes sense," Haruna said in surprise. "Though it's still irresponsible."  
  
"Maybe Miss H, but when I'm barreling down the street at high speed I could  
  
crash into someone and hurt them."  
  
"That's true, but the solution is to your problem is to get here on time."  
  
"I usually am...it's just my alarm clock is possessed, besides if I hadn't taken  
  
my time you wouldn't have had the opportunity to all stare at the door."  
  
"You weren't doing us any favors," Haruna said. "By the way Serena..if I may  
  
ask...what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"High School Serena..how'd you get here?"  
  
"I passed the examination with ten points to spare. I found out a week ago that  
  
I nearly aced the math portion," Serena said.  
  
"I would have guessed that your english grade didn't help you."  
  
"No, no it didn't," Serena said.  
  
"Why are you kids so nutty anyway?" Haruna said with frustration.  
  
"Well don't you know Miss H. You must have been our age once."  
  
"You speak of it like I'm old," Haruna snapped.  
  
"No...uh...I didn't mean it...you know..um...embarassment...hmm..."  
  
"Well, Serena when I was a teenager I know I saw things differently then I do  
  
now, but I wasn't as completely far gone as you all are and for some reason fate has  
  
decided to put you and all your cohorts in the same class for me to deal with. It was all  
  
Melvin's fault wasn't it? He could have rigged the class setup," Haruna said.  
  
"Uh..I wouldn't know," Serena said.  
  
"And those three idiots in the back, what's their problem?"  
  
"You mean Rick, Steve, and Mike?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They're sharing one brain."  
  
Haruna grinned slightly and then started laughing. Serena began laughing too.   
  
They carried on for about a minute.  
  
"Stop, you're not supposed to be enjoying this," Haruna said sternly.  
  
"Sorry," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"How's the wall coming Raye?" Serena said poking her head in the door to  
  
Raye's room. She found Raye and Amy sitting there leafing through a comic book.  
  
"I fixed the wall a week ago. Mina and Lita wanted to see this comic book the  
  
minute it came in the mail. I decided to make them wait a while and knew the thought  
  
of doing housework would scare them away," Raye said.  
  
"Pretty devious isn't it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah...can I have a look?" Serena said.  
  
"Fortunately..we were just finishing," Raye said. "Just as I had planned it."  
  
"You've just got us all figured out don't you?" Serena replied.  
  
Raye smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you two later. I've got studying to do," Amy said.  
  
"Studying....what would we do without that?" Serena said.  
  
"Fail," Amy said bluntly and walked out.  
  
"Raye, can I ask you something?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess," Raye said.  
  
"I'm asking you because I know you're the most critical of me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you think I'm responsible...I mean in any way?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye put down the comic book and thought about her answer.  
  
"Uh...occasionally...you are," Raye said.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear! Thanks! " Serena said and dashed out.  
  
"She still managed to twist my words," Raye said in annoyance and sighed.  
  
"She forgot about the comic book," she added.  
  
Serena rang the doorbell of Darien's apartment. Darien answered the door.  
  
"Yes," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..hey Serena," Darien said.  
  
"Hi Darien," Serena said.  
  
"I only have a few minutes..but you're welcome to come in," Darien said.  
  
"It's always that way now isn't it?" Serena muttered as she walked in the door.  
  
"Well..Serena..college is tough..I can't just slack off."  
  
"Couldn't you slack off just enough to see me more?"  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
"Fraid not, but in a few weeks I'll be past mid terms and the project I'm  
  
working on and we can spend more time toghether," Darien said.  
  
"But is this how it's going to be for a while?"  
  
"Serena, we have spent a lot of time toghether before, and next summer will be  
  
all ours."  
  
"Like it was last summer?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, you know things can't be perfect all the time."  
  
"I am the world's foremost expert on things being un-perfect. I should know  
  
that," Serena said.  
  
"Foremost expert huh?"Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what foremost means but it sounds important."  
  
Darien laughed.   
  
"So how's school?" Darien asked.  
  
"I got a detention today," Serena said.  
  
"So what else is new?" Darien asked.  
  
"Heh. I've been better, anyway for some reason my math grade is still at the  
  
top of my class, third behind Amy and Greg that is. Of course they have to work for  
  
it."  
  
"You're a math prodigy. Yet you have no idea what to do with it do you?"   
  
"I know for one thing that I should stay out of math. It may be easy, but it's so  
  
drab and boring."  
  
"Good thing I'm not majoring in mathematics then," Darien said.  
  
"Yes it is, because if you were I would have to leave you," Serena said in  
  
disarmingly serious way that Darien wasn't sure how to take.  
  
"What about physics?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...that's fine, but isn't teaching gym shooting a little low," Serena said.  
  
"You didn't just say that," Darien said in surprise.  
  
"Of course I know what Physics really is...it's shooting people around in one  
  
of those amusement park rides and measuring how much their face gets smushed."  
  
"Uh..sort of," Darien said. "But I do want to work for the national space  
  
program."  
  
"What national space program?" Serena asked.  
  
Both of them looked at each other for a minute or so.  
  
"We kinda have one," Darien added somewhat more meekly then he would  
  
have liked.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"We all have dreams I guess," Serena said. "I guess I should let you work and  
  
all, since you'll be paying the bills when we get married and I want you to have a job  
  
that can give me everything I want."  
  
"Uh....yeah...good plan," Darien said managing a nervous grinned.  
  
"Bye Darien," Serena said and walked out.  
  
"She's in a good mood...wonder why," Darien said.  
  
Lizzie, once again clad in a relatively skimpy outfit, though still rather  
  
conservative since she wasn't that sort of girl, met Tareo Ajibana in yet another  
  
rendevous point. He smiled at her.  
  
"I am glad to see you again Liz-chan," he said and tosser her a bouquet of  
  
flowers.  
  
Lizzie really hated that nickname, but could do little about it. She caught the  
  
bouquet and smiled back.  
  
"Its good to see you too Tareo," She lied.   
  
He walked towards her and grabbed her giving her a tight hug. She blushed  
  
slightly, more of embarassment than anything else. That being done he let go of her,  
  
and pushed his face towards her.  
  
"Isn't it time we cemented our affection," he said.  
  
Lizzie gasped as his lips moved closer to hers.   
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Why don't you!" Lita shouted back. The two were occupying the two player  
  
racing game set up in the arcade.  
  
"You were looking at Andrew again, weren't you?" Mina said.  
  
"So were you," Lita said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mina snapped.  
  
"If you'll look at the screen, both of our cars are sitting several hundred feet off  
  
the track in rubble which meant we both veered off and crashed into each other after  
  
we had left the track. If you hadn't been distracted you couldn't possibly have hit me,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
Mina grinned nervously.  
  
"Maybe I was just drunk," she said.   
  
"Hey guys! How's the leering going!" Serena said popping up behind the two  
  
startling both of them.  
  
"Serena, don't do that again," Mina said.  
  
"I second that motion," Lita said.  
  
"Now I know how Melvin feels," Serena said. "Not that's it any of my  
  
business, but I've never seen two cars so far off the track like that. How'd you pull  
  
that off..and it seems like it happened in almost perfect unison."  
  
"We were drunk," The two answered in unison.  
  
"Oh...I see," Serena said.  
  
"How'd detention go?" Mina asked.  
  
"Fine," Serena said. "And actually I feel quite refreshed."  
  
"Is that a warning?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hey girls! Wow, got yourself quite a crash there," Andrew said walking up.  
  
"They were drunk," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, goes to show you not to drink and drive," Andrew said. "Hey, I didn't  
  
tell you all the good news yet. Despite the fact that those monsters trashed my sister's  
  
performance, she's still be offered a chance to work with one of the best violinists in the  
  
country at the music college," Andrew said.  
  
"That is good news, we should congratulate her later," Serena said.  
  
"You know it seems that evil's everywhere these days, but the Sailor Scouts  
  
did the job like they always do," Andrew said.  
  
"We...ahem...they..have a knack for it," Serena said.  
  
"Say Andrew. If you could...would you date a Sailor Scout?" Mina asked.  
  
"Presuming of course you didn't already date Rita," Lita said.  
  
"Of course," Mina added.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure they're nice girls, I mean you'd have to be to do what  
  
they do. I guess any of them would probably make a good girlfriend I'd bet," Andrew  
  
said. To his surprise, Serena, Lita, and Mina all fell to the ground swooning  
  
"Girls?" Andrew said.  
  
"We're fine. We'll be back up in a minute," Serena said.  
  
"Oh...well...I'll just let you do your thing then," Andrew said and walked off.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Lita said.  
  
"I did," Mina said.  
  
"So did I," Serena said.  
  
"He's mine," Mina said.  
  
"No way," Lita said.  
  
"What the..." they all heard Andrew say excitedly and then something crash to  
  
the floor. They heard a large hiss. Andrew backed towards them.  
  
"Everyone get out!" he shouted. Something leapt and knocked him to the  
  
ground.  
  
The three girls scrambled to get up only to tangle themselves up in each other,  
  
and only seconds later were able to join the panicked group running out the door.  
  
Standing over Andrew was a creature that had no right eye, but instead a star.   
  
With the star it began to draw Andrew's heart out from his body. This creature wasn't  
  
particularly unique, it had aquamarine skin, and no other particular distinctive features  
  
other then the fairly skimpy skintight outfit it wore.  
  
  
  
Serena, Mina, and Lita, hurried into the street and began to look for a place to  
  
change amidst the crowd of about twenty people who had fled the arcade.  
  
"Where's my mommy?" they heard a voice said and looked down to see a  
  
young girl standing there.  
  
"I'll take care of her! You handle that thing," Mina said quickly and hurried to  
  
the girl amidst the chaos.  
  
"Come on, we'll find your mommy," Mina said and lead the girl out of the  
  
conflict.  
  
"We can transform in the alley," Lita said.  
  
"We always transform in the alley," Serena said.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It is a bit boring."  
  
"Serena! That doesn't matter!"  
  
"I know, I know," Serena said. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
The two transformed.  
  
"What do we do when we get in there?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"How about beat the monster?" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Without doing heavy damage to the aracade?" Jupiter said.  
  
"How about doing heavy damage...no one knows who we are, we don't have  
  
to pay for it."  
  
"But Andrew might lose his job if the arcade gets destroyed."  
  
"All right, you've sold me...why don't you use your superstrength to hit it hard,  
  
then I'll try to stab it with the Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Good idea," Jupiter said.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and her light sword appeared.   
  
"Let's go," Jupiter said and raced back in the automatic door. Sailor Moon  
  
followed.  
  
The creature had just grabbed Andrew's heart and left him lying on the ground.   
  
Jupiter jumped forward and hit the creature in the face with a jab. It staggered back  
  
and hit the counter, but clutched the heart. Sailor Moon let out a battle cry and lunged  
  
forward with her sword. The creature dived out of the way. Sailor Moon screeched  
  
and flew over the counter crashing into a stack of game magazines behind it. Jupiter  
  
tackled the monster as it tried to stand up. The monster let out a hiss and began to  
  
glow. Jupiter felt very warm.  
  
"Oh no! That must be it's power!" she shouted and let go. The creature  
  
dashed for the door.  
  
"Sailor Moon come on!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Ehh.." Sailor Moon said climbing over the counter awkwardly. The creature  
  
ran out into the street and was immediately hit by a aquamarine wave of energy. It flew  
  
back several feet. Jupiter and Sailor Moon ran out the door, just in time to see the  
  
creature hit with a yellow attack. It began to wobble at the hits.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted unleashing her attack. It hit the  
  
creature and knocked it to the ground, but it still clutched the heart. They watched  
  
Sailor Uranus land beside it and kick the creature in the head.  
  
"That wasn't very honorable," Sailor Moon said. "Even by our standards."  
  
"Give me the heart," Uranus said and stepped on the creature's arm. It began  
  
to glow and grabbed her leg. She let out a shout.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted and ran forward unable to use her energy attack  
  
because Uranus was in the way.  
  
The creature sprang up, let go of the heart, and clutched her too sending  
  
energy shooting through both of them.  
  
"Enough is enough!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran forward swinging her sword.   
  
It cut right into the monster's chest and caused it to drop the two Sailor Scouts. The  
  
three all lunged for the crystal heart. The creature let out a shriek and exploded  
  
spewing energy at them and knocking the three backwards. They hit the ground hard.   
  
Uranus stood up holding the heart.  
  
"It's not a talisman," she said examining it. "Keep it," she muttered and flung it  
  
to Jupiter who caught it and hurried inside to give it to Andrew. The two scouts turned  
  
to jump away.  
  
"What? No "thank you"," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"For what?" Uranus replied and the two jumped off.  
  
"How do you like that?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Eudial, we're not doing to well are we?" Professor Tomoe asked.  
  
"Some might say that Professor," Eudial said.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, we've struck out, thrown a brick, dropped the pass, shot  
  
wide of the net, put our hands on the soccer ball, missed the putt, scrambled the scrum,  
  
used the field hockey stick for a nose picker..."  
  
"Sir you're just making up the last few," Eudial said.  
  
"I do that. It's what kept me from getting my first doctoral thesis  
  
approved...made up the last half of my data...and it was important data too," Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
"What was it about professor?" Eudial asked.  
  
"The thesis. Something about rats and flying nuns, but it was iron clad...until  
  
they found out I was just a big liar! Hah hah!"  
  
"Professor, how did you ever get a doctorate though?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Oh...that. Long story, with many uninteresting subplots and very annoying  
  
characters."  
  
"Then don't bother telling it," Eudial said.  
  
"I won't. Come, we have plans to make."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Oh..and by the way...do you think I should start wearing underwear?" Tomoe  
  
asked.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" Eudial said.  
  
  
  
Amy was very glad her friends had been able to handle the enemy before she  
  
had arrived. It bothered her that she felt that way, wishing she was able to miss mostof  
  
the battles, but she also figured this was a passing phase and she would soon be over it,  
  
somehow. Time was what would cure her of her worrying, nothing else would really  
  
help. Right now she was headed up to President Serizawa's office, summoned earlier  
  
that day and delayed by the emergency call on her communicator. Serizawa had  
  
patiently asked her to return later and she dutifully did so. She walked into the office  
  
and found Lizzie sitting in a chair starring at the floor.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Amy asked.  
  
"Apparently Ajibana attmepted to kiss her," Serizawa said.  
  
"Had to smack the guy," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ouch," Amy said.  
  
"Ouch indeed," Serizawa said.  
  
"I think he's scared of me now," Lizzie said. "How mortifying."  
  
"He'll just think you're playing hard to get," Serizawa said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Lizzie said.   
  
Amy just sighed growing more and uncomfortable with the whole plot.   
  
Mina was stretched out on her bed and was leafing through a popular magazine  
  
studying various idols.  
  
"I'll be like one of them someday," she said dreamily and looked down in  
  
annoyance. Mike had fallen asleep on her floor.  
  
"He was awake a minute ago! And quite annoying at the time too!" Mina said  
  
vaulted off the bed and landed beside him.  
  
"HEY! WAKE UP!"  
  
"YOWZA!" Mike said bolting up. "Hi Mina, how'd you get into my room?"  
  
Mina glared at him. Mike woke up more.  
  
"Oh, of course I'm in your room, you have a very soft floor."  
  
"Apparently I do," Mina grumbled.  
  
"Hey that's nothing to be annoyed about, lotsa people would kill for a soft floor  
  
like this one."  
  
Mina just growled again.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"You know Luna, the more I fight these battles, the more I get used to it,"  
  
Serena said staring out the window.  
  
"It's good that you can accept it," Luna said.  
  
"Is it though?"  
  
"You might have a point, it's not exactly natural for girls your age to accept that  
  
they have to fight life and death battles very frequently, and I'm sure it's not easy, but  
  
you have to play the hand you were dealt," Luna said.  
  
"That's all true, but Luna...why won't this war end. More and more people are  
  
getting drawn in...Rick died...over this...how long can we keep going?"  
  
"I don't know Serena, but we have no choice."  
  
"We should."  
  
"I wish you did, I really do."  
  
"Yeah still I guess I'm ok with my life right now."  
  
"You are?" Luna asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Like it or not. I mean something to people, I have a lot good friends  
  
and a lot of fun, and of course Darien. I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah I give that attitude a week," Luna said. "Then you'll be complaining  
  
again."  
  
Serena frowned.   
  
"You're probably right," She said grinning.  
  
Luna laughed. 


	85. 85

Chapter 85  
  
"Oh...if I only had a blimp," Dr. Tomoe said.  
  
"A blimp sir?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Yes it would make things so much simpler," Tomoe said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We'd have a blimp Eudial."  
  
"I think we covered that."  
  
"Think about it. How many villains have blimps these days?"  
  
"Not many, but...then again, how many need them?"  
  
"Everyone needs a blimp, but if I had one...Oh the things I could do with it."  
  
"Professor...the mission?"  
  
"The Mission!" Tomoe shouted. "Yes! The mission! It is all about the  
  
mission! Let us praise the mission!"  
  
"Kaolinite had it easy," Eudial muttered.  
  
"You are not praising the mission Eudial," Tomoe said sternly.  
  
"Uh...right professor...praise the mission..." Eudial said.  
  
"That's better! Now let us sing the mission song."  
  
"What?" Eudial said.  
  
  
  
In class that morning.  
  
"See normally rockets go up...but Steve has managed to get one to start  
  
vertically and end up horizontally stuck into something only a few feet away," Mike  
  
began.  
  
"You don't need to tell them about that," Steve muttered.  
  
"The physics of that must be very odd, to have a rocket curve at ninety degrees  
  
within a few feet would require very abnormal forces," Amy said.  
  
"I've got your abnormal force right here," Rick said pointing at Steve.  
  
"I just need more practice," Steve said.  
  
"Your freaking rockets are embedded in the ground all over the city!" Mina,  
  
Lita, and Raye shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at them.  
  
"He needed a reality check," Raye said nonchalantly. Mina and Lita nodded.  
  
"Ehh...go fly a kite," Steve said.  
  
"Maybe you should try it sometime instead of those stupid rockets," Lita said.  
  
"He did. Needless to say he wasn't any more successful," Rick said.  
  
"It was a freaking tsunami outside and he couldn't get it up," Mike said.  
  
"I was in the eye of it," Steve muttered.  
  
"You were not," Mike and Rick replied.  
  
And spontaneously, the three couples got into an argument. Amy turned back  
  
to reading a book. Patterson and Greg were looking something over on a piece of  
  
paper. Serena found herself watching her friends argue with some measure of joy in  
  
that she wasn't involved. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Serena turned to see Haruka  
  
and Michiru standing there.  
  
"You have some very loud friends," came Michiru's low voice.  
  
"They have their moments," Serena said.  
  
"So, did you like the concert a few days ago? I know it ended abruptly."  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh! Yes! It was nice," Serena said a bit nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong dumpling hair?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Dumpling hair! HAH HAH HAH!" Raye said breaking out of the argument  
  
momentarily.  
  
"Ehh,go sew your hair into some mittens!" Serena snapped back targetting  
  
Raye's very long hair.  
  
"Hey!" Raye said.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't use that nickname anymore," Haruka said.  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Serena said.  
  
Later that day at Lunch.  
  
"Dumpling hair! I love it!" Raye said continually laughing.   
  
"You know Raye...you could have an ant living at the top of your hair, and  
  
another at the bottom, they probably would never meet," Serena said.  
  
"Why would she have ants in her hair?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm speaking hypothermically!" Serena said.  
  
"She means hypodermically," Mina said. She got blank looks from everyone  
  
else.  
  
"It's hypothetically," Greg said.  
  
"That's what I meant," Serena said.  
  
"I stand by hypodermically!" Mina said and pounded the table. Everyone  
  
stared at her.  
  
Mina just shrugged and continued to eat.  
  
"You know guys I've been thinking about the new kids Haruka and Michiru,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"What about them?" Raye asked.  
  
"I think we should learn more about them," Serena said.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Do the girls have to have a reason?" Rick said.  
  
"Watch it Rick," Raye said with narrow eyes.  
  
"Aren't any of you interested in what makes them tick?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess I sort of am, they haven't said much," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm just curious," Lita said.  
  
"As much as I would like to get involved in this, I have homework to do," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Homework?" the entire table asked.  
  
"Hey I do it," Raye snapped. "At least some of it."  
  
"So how do you intend to find out these things about Haruka and Michiru?"  
  
Amy asked.  
  
"We'll just follow them around like always," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, we really shouldn't spy on people," Amy said.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anyone," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, we're just going to take a look around," Mina said.  
  
"What can it hurt?" Serena said.  
  
"Yes it is our solemn duty as schoolgirls to satisfy our irrational curiosities using  
  
any means necessary," Mina said standing.  
  
"Only girls have the right to carry this out, but we will do great honor to the  
  
privelige," Lita said also standing.  
  
"As it is handed down from the school girls that came before us!" Serena said  
  
standing as well.  
  
The entire cafeteria fell silent as sometimes happened and every student looked  
  
at them.  
  
"You know you girls can take pills for that," Mike said five seconds later.  
  
  
  
That afternoon at Raye's temple.  
  
"You know Amy, I like a good mystery, but lately I just haven't seen it  
  
necessary to follow people around," Raye said.  
  
"I never liked the idea," Amy said.  
  
"You came along on some of our earlier spying trips."  
  
"Just as an observer," Amy said.   
  
"Right...but...hey..." Raye said realizing the absurdity of Amy's statement. Amy  
  
grinned.  
  
Raye grinned back.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting older and more maturer," Raye said.  
  
"I doubt it," Amy said. "Ahem, I didn't mean it that way."   
  
"Sure you did," Raye said and the two started laughing.  
  
  
  
When Lizzie arrived in Tareo's audience hall she found her fake boyfriend  
  
swinging a sword eratically in what appeared to her as an attempt to practice fencing.  
  
Having been a friend of Ayeka Mizuno's for a while, she knew he was a miserable  
  
swordsman.  
  
"Tareo," she said.  
  
"Lizzie," he said turning. "I'm sorry to have offended you, I thought you had  
  
just been waiting for an outburst of affection from me. It's what most girls only dream  
  
of."  
  
No it isn't. Lizzie thought.  
  
"Yes, well I wasn't prepared," Lizzie said. "You were moving too fast."  
  
"Me? Move to fast? HAH!"  
  
"You were."  
  
"I think I would know," Tareo said.  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Hmm...are you saying I didn't consider something?"  
  
"Yes, my feelings."  
  
"Oh, but I thought you.."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh, I guess that does complicate matters, so you are saying you do not want  
  
to be kissed."  
  
"Not yet, we just began dating you know."  
  
"I'm used to much speedier relationships."  
  
Until what, the girl kills herself? Lizzie asked herself.  
  
"I'm kinda different," Lizzie said.  
  
"Very well! We shall slow down, if nothing less then to experiment."  
  
"Uh...ok," Lizzie said.  
  
  
  
"Now we could have just followed Haruka and Michiru home from school, but  
  
you needed to go back to the classroom for your forgotten book, so here we are  
  
without a way to find them," Lita muttered.  
  
"Yeah, good work Serena," Mina said.  
  
"My book was more important than any search," Serena said.  
  
"You really have changed," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah the old Serena would never had said that," Mina said.  
  
"Sometimes I'm not sure I even know you anymore," Lita said narrowing her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Yeah, ever since you started...um...oh...I can't keep this up,"Mina said and  
  
started laughing.  
  
"We had such a good dark persona going too," Lita muttered.  
  
"Keep trying guys and maybe you'll some day you actually slip into it for  
  
good," Serena replied.  
  
"Hey! I once saw Haruka and Michiru at the arcade. Haruka likes the racing  
  
the game. Beat me pretty bad at it too," Mina said. "Maybe they're there."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Lita said.  
  
And the three started off down the street.  
  
"Yeah, you know how destiny is. We tend to stumble into people we're  
  
looking for even in a city like this," Serena said looking back towards them. She didn't  
  
see the two figures move out in front of her until it was too late. She hit and fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Ouch! I hurt my butt again!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry dumpling hair..ahem..sorry...didn't mean to call you that," Haruka said.   
  
"We came around that corner much to quickly. Let us help you out," Michiru  
  
said and they lifted Serena off the ground.  
  
"Uh thanks," Serena said.  
  
"So what are you three up to?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh...you...know..." Lita said.  
  
"Walking," Mina said.  
  
"Talking too," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..just walking and talking and..." Mina said.   
  
Serena just turned and scowled at them as if to say "you aren't helping!"  
  
"We shouldn't keep you from that then," Michiru said with a smile.  
  
"See you in class," Haruka said and the two began walking away.  
  
"And now we follow them," Serena announced.  
  
"Now there's an idea," Lita said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on," Serena muttered.  
  
Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop, Guardian Neptune, Guardian Uranus, and  
  
Guardian Pluto stood watching the three.  
  
"They're on the move," Neptune said.  
  
"Then so are we," Uranus said. The three jumped to the next rooftop and  
  
continued to follow the group.  
  
"This is cool, using Patterson's patented technique of rooftop espinage,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Espionage," Pluto interupted.  
  
"I have named it espinage to make it unique," Neptune said.  
  
"Okay..." Pluto said.  
  
"Anyway. We have the advantage of being able to spy on them and not have  
  
them see us. If Haruka and Michiru were very attentive they would be able to see the  
  
girls at any time, but we're completely hidden from view," Neptune said.  
  
"It is slick," Uranus said. "And the fact that we're doing it for no other reason  
  
than we can make it's even slicker," he added.  
  
"Yeah! What do we care what Haruka and Michiru are doing," Pluto said.  
  
"Exactly. Even if they are quite attractive," Neptune said.  
  
"And with what seems to be good personalities," Pluto said.  
  
"And nice hairstyles," Neptune said.  
  
"You better be careful or you'll lose Mina over this Mike," Uranus warned him.  
  
"Who?" Mike asked. "Oh..of course..Mina...why would you think that  
  
though?" Neptune said.  
  
"Come closer and I'll tell your right ear why," Uranus said.  
  
"No explanation is needed," Neptune said.   
  
"Can we get on with this then?" Uranus muttered.  
  
They then jumped to another rooftop continuing to follow the girls.  
  
What they didn't notice was Guardian Saturn standing on a higher rooftop  
  
several blocks away looking out over them from a distance.  
  
"I see them. They're still following the girls," Saturn said into his communciator.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find some way to get seen at some point," Patterson muttered  
  
on the other end.   
  
"I'll wait till they're out of view and then follow again," Saturn said.  
  
"Right, I'll lead you. Oh and Saturn, turn around," Patterson said.  
  
"Why?" Saturn asked.  
  
"So you can say hello to Mercury and Mars of course," Patterson said and cut  
  
the link.  
  
"Oh," Saturn said and turned. Mercury and Mars were standing there.  
  
"We think quite alike don't we?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Hi," Saturn said, not really embarrased, just surprised.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the three girls were continuing on their way, oblivious to the fact that  
  
they were being followed by several groups of their friends.  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned a corner and headed down a side street. Slowly  
  
Serena, Mina, and Lita stuck their heads around the corner to see if they had moved  
  
on. They turned another corner and the girls quickly followed and looked around the  
  
corner again. The two were no where in sight.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Mina said.  
  
"Must have been into one of these stores," Lita said.   
  
Serena crept forward slowly. The first store was filled with Tuxedos and said  
  
"Just for Men" on it.  
  
"Not a likely choice," Serena said. The girls followed her. They moved to the  
  
next store filled with dresses in the window. It said "Just for Women" on it.  
  
"Life does not get this weird on it's own," Lita said.  
  
"Chaos theory my butt," Mina said.  
  
"Heisenberg's uncertainty principle! Hah!" Serena said.   
  
"Serena..you and I just sounded awfully smart..." Mina said.  
  
"Yes we did Mina, you are correct to say so," Serena said.  
  
"Can you tell me possibly why that was true," Mina said.  
  
"I have no idea," Serena said. "Though the reason is probably a result of the  
  
chaos theory you were talking about."  
  
"But...oh never mind," Mina said.  
  
"You had better skip it," Lita said. "Uh oh, they're coming out!"  
  
The three girls scrambled back to the alley to hide.  
  
"Not very graceful are they?" Uranus asked Neptune and Pluto.  
  
"That's not why we like em," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, there are less superficial reasons," Pluto said.  
  
Uranus laughed.  
  
"Well they're carrying packages, which must have meant they bought  
  
something," Mina said as they were peering around the corner.  
  
"Hey! Maybe they wear dresses on occassion," Lita said sarcastically.  
  
Mina and Lita scowled at each other as they were apt to do.  
  
"They're on the move, let's go," Serena said. They followed the two down  
  
another street. Haruka was talking to a man dressed in a mechanics outfit in front of a  
  
motorcycle shop while Michiru stood quietly.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing there," Mina said.  
  
The mechanic went in back of the store and emerged a few seconds later with  
  
an almost new motorbike painted white with black stripes.  
  
"Wow! A Z758!" Lita said. "Those are top of the line."  
  
"Oh of course," Serena said.  
  
"What's Haruka doing with one though?" Mina asked.  
  
To the three's surprise. Haruka got on the bike and was handed a helmet by  
  
the mechanic. Michiru got on the back and also put on a helmet that was with the bike.   
  
The mechanic gave a little wave and Haruka turned on the ignition and soon the bike  
  
was speeding off down the street.  
  
"Haruka drives a motorbike?" Serena said in shock.  
  
"Cool," Lita said.  
  
"But where did she get a license?" Mina said.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't have one," Serena said.  
  
"That's kindacool too," Lita said.  
  
"Following them now is kinda pointless," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so," Serena said. "Why don't we head over to the restaurant  
  
for some milkshakes."  
  
"We drink too many of those," Mina said.  
  
"Fine, then I'll go alone then," Serena said.  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't coming," Mina said.  
  
Lita just grinned and followed.  
  
  
  
"Well this isn't interesting anymore," Uranus said.  
  
"Nope. We might as well just become human again and stumble onto them,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Well that was mildly entertaining," Mars said.  
  
"I shouldn't have wasted so much time," Mercury said.  
  
"Me neither, I've got a project to work on," Saturn said.  
  
"Ehh...I'm going to keep this up. I mean, I've already spent too much time to  
  
not get one good laugh," Mars said.  
  
"Serena why are we back here?" Lita asked. They were standing in the back  
  
of a warehouse.  
  
"Because I just remembered I saw something here I wanted to check out,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Like what?" Mina asked.  
  
The three were interupted by a loud scream.   
  
They hurried around the corner to see a girl being held by a teal skinned  
  
creature. The creature held the girl up in front of a wall, and fired some sort of gooey  
  
substance out of its hand pinning the   
  
girl to the wall and moved forward. This creature, much like the one which had  
  
attacked Andrew, was basically just pigmented differently then a human would have  
  
been. On it's other hand was star which it proceded to draw the heart out of the girl's  
  
chest.  
  
"Yet another job for us," Lita said.  
  
Two attacks, one of Fire and one of Ice swept at the creature. To there  
  
surprise it dropped to the ground forming a pool of goo.   
  
The attacks slammed into a pile of tires and blew them apart.  
  
"Hey! He cheated!" Mars shouted from the rooftop she, Mercury and Saturn  
  
were standing on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena shouted.  
  
"Don't you have other things to worry about!" Mars shouted back. The goo  
  
vaulted off the ground holding the heart within itself and flew at the three three scouts.   
  
"Watch out!" Saturn shouted and pushed the girls out of the way to be hit. He  
  
was flung onto a vent sitting on the roof and pinned there by some goo. The creature  
  
slid off of him and jumped at the two girls who both dived out of the way. Mars  
  
skidded much to close to the edge of the roof and almost fell over. She felt a hand  
  
grab her own and looked up to see Guardian Uranus standing there.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Oh..hi," Mars said.  
  
"Come on Goober! Let's go," Guardian Neptune said. He and Pluto were  
  
facing down the goo creature who had morphed back into it's human form, the heart  
  
still remained enclosed in it's chest.  
  
"Be careful. We can't damage that heart," Mercury shouted. Sailor Jupiter,  
  
Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon landed near her.  
  
"You have a problem don't you?" the creature said. "You attack me and well  
  
your heart gets pretty smashed up. Make one move and I destroy it."  
  
"You need it as much as we do," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah you wouldn't destroy it," Venus said.  
  
"So maybe I wouldn't, but you can't hurt me without hurting it," the creature  
  
said.  
  
"And don't try sneaking up behind me. The eyes you see are just for show! I  
  
can see in all directions," the creature said. Guardian Uranus, with Guardian Saturn  
  
whom he freed seconds earlier, had been trying to do an end around and stopped  
  
quickly.  
  
The entire scout team stood there wondering what to do.   
  
"Now we'll just wait for Eudial," the creature said.  
  
"Who?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'm not saying," the goo creature said.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Any ideas?" Mars said from across the roof.  
  
"Let me think," Sailor Moon said and called forth Mercury's aura.  
  
"No thinking allowed!" the creature shouted and launched some goo right at  
  
Sailor Moon catching her completely off guard.  
  
"Watch it!" Venus shouted and threw herself in front of Sailor Moon, the goo  
  
slammed into her, and knocked her into Sailor Moon sending both of them toppling off  
  
the roof. Jupiter and Mercury dived off of the roof and landed on the ground seconds  
  
before they could catch the two. They caught them but also managed to get pinned  
  
down by the goo as well.  
  
"That's just great," Mars said.  
  
A rose slammed into the ground in front of the creature and Tuxedo Mask  
  
landed on the ground.  
  
"Holding a heart hostage is a terrible crime," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" the creature said.  
  
"Oh...um...I will punish you!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Way to lose your mystique!" Sailor Moon shouted in annoyance trying to  
  
ungoo herself.  
  
Saturn dropped to the ground and began to free the scouts with his sword  
  
Guardian Neptune, Guardian Uranus, and Guardian Pluto each stood at one point  
  
around the creature. Mars had the other direction covered.   
  
"Hey! How about we just rush him?" Neptune asked.  
  
"There's a dumb idea," Mars said.  
  
"Actually, do it!" Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"Okay," the others said and shrugged before charging at the creature. The  
  
creature fired off goo knocking Mars towards the roof edge and hitting Uranus with the  
  
same kind of attack. Neptune swung his sword towards the creature's leg. Pluto went  
  
for the "head." Tuxeodo Mask fired a barrage of roses and swung his staff forward. It  
  
hit the heart knocking it out of the creature while it was hit with several different attacks.   
  
"The heart!" Sailor Moon shouted landing back on the roof she leapt over the  
  
conflict and caught the heart before it hit anything.  
  
The creature yelled and sent goo flying everywhere. It smashed into the scouts  
  
who were all back up on the roof top. They were all pinned down by the goo. A very  
  
small creature was left who moved towards Sailor Moon struggling to pull herself up.   
  
A rose flew right into the creature smashing it into smaller pieces. Tuxedo Mask had  
  
had a free arm. The goo began to disapear.  
  
"We must have killed it finally," Sailor Moon said. The goo disapeared and she  
  
stood up. She felt a hand grab her and turn her around. Another grabbed her wrist.   
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were standing there.   
  
"Hey...let go," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"It is not a talisman," Neptune said looking at the heart. She let go. Uranus and  
  
Neptune jumped off. Sailor Moon stared at them as they went. She had so many  
  
questions in her mind at that point.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we should get the heart back to it's owner," Mars said.  
  
"Oh....right," Sailor Moon said and turned back to hurry to the innocent girl.  
  
"Say...what we're you going to check out here anyway?" Mars asked.  
  
"Uh...I forgot...and...how did you know I was checking something out!" Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Uh...I guessed," Mars replied and the two began bickering  
  
"We had been so close this time!" Eudial shouted as she sensed the demise of  
  
her minion as she had been racing towards the scene in her car. It was a white station  
  
wagon with a black star painted on the side of it. She hit the brakes and spun the car  
  
around ready to head back to Dr. Tomoe's lair. She heard a thud and the car slowed.   
  
She got out and looked out of at the hood. A small hole had burned through it and had  
  
caused the engine to start smoking.  
  
"Who did that!" she shouted.  
  
Amy walked in her front door, tired and shaken.  
  
This battle had been easier to deal with, it's always easier when my friends are  
  
around. Still, it was tense too, the dilemna of how to deal with the hostage and the  
  
rather reckless way we ended the fight doesn't make it any less nerve racking.   
  
She headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found her father sitting at  
  
the small table set up inside. He looked tired himself and was leafing through a medical  
  
journal.  
  
"Hi Amy, how was school? You don't look too good," he said.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just tired," Amy said.  
  
"Oh," her father said nodding. "Me too. We're dealing with an especially  
  
complex case out at the hospital right now."  
  
"Oh," Amy said.   
  
"Yes, it's the kind of case doctors see rarely in their careers, requiring the  
  
absolute maximum level of care and commitment. I'm not saying we don't care about  
  
the others, but essentially, this case has a smaller margin for error then most, and that's  
  
taking into account most cases don't have a marging for error."  
  
"Do you have options open to you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes," her father said. "It's just a mtter of choosing the correct one."  
  
Amy nodded drank her water and headed upstairs to deal with her own  
  
problems. Her mother walked in about a minute later, also worn out.  
  
"Andrea, how'd it turn out?" Johnathan Anderson asked.  
  
"We stabilized her," Andrea replied referring to her patient who's vital signs  
  
had dropped quickly as Andrea was preparing to come home for the day. She had off  
  
course hurried back to the patient and now had been able to extricate herself from the  
  
hospital once again.  
  
"Good," Johnathan said.   
  
"How's the Shaw case looking."  
  
"I've called half the hospital for a consult, by now."  
  
"Yes, I noticed I wasn't the only Doctor stopping by," Andrea said. "Any  
  
progress?"  
  
"We're throwing some ideas around, but it's still tough to figure out what to do  
  
next, I've even been calling up clinics in other cities, and a couple calls to the U.S.,  
  
trying to get more advice. It is becoming clear though that there may be only a couple  
  
ways to solve this problem, and neither of them are exactly conventional."  
  
Andrea nodded.  
  
"I've never seen something this tough," She said.  
  
"I did once, but I was only observing, the Doctor there held back, didn't take a  
  
risk, eventually the patient died, waiting it out just wasn't the right answer."  
  
"But don't let that lead you to make a hurried decision."  
  
"You know me better than that. It won't, this has taken up a lot of my time."  
  
Andrea nodded.  
  
Later that night Lita found herself sitting on a couch in between her father and  
  
Steve, as the three watched an american style football game on the television, between  
  
two of Tokyo's "professional" teams.  
  
"Touchdown!" Steve and her father shouted. Lita remained distant from her  
  
usual emotional attachment to the games. The latest battle was replaying itself in her  
  
mind, especially her unceremonious leap of the building which basically took her out of  
  
much of the battle. She realized that the Guardian Scouts had done better then she had  
  
in this battle, and that was particularly bothersome. So as her close friend, and her  
  
father marvelled at the game, she just stared at it, wondering if she could have done  
  
better. Yes, the other scouts had been equally ineffective, it happened from time to  
  
time, it was still annoying to her, that she would have been just as ineffective.   
  
"PENALTY! WHAT!" Steve and her father cried loudly. Lita jumped in  
  
surprise.   
  
"He didn't even touch em!" Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"Freaking refs," Steve muttered.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
Not exactly the best place to think. She thought.  
  
"You and your strategy," Serena said.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes it worked," Serena said. "But it was just silly."  
  
"I have off days too."  
  
"No you're not supposed to, someone's gotta be normal around here."  
  
"But why?"Darien asked. "Everyone else gets to be abnormal, when do I get  
  
my turn."  
  
"Darien, stop, you are not meant to be weird, you are meant to be a gallant  
  
knight, so please cut it out," Serena said glaring at him.  
  
"Uh..right," Darien said. 


	86. 86

Chapter 86  
  
The sun shined in the window of her studying apartment and bathed Amy  
  
Anderson with sunlight. Her eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Morning already," she said to herself and got out of bed. She was soon sitting  
  
in a bath leafing through her diary.  
  
That's me, Amy Anderson, number one student at Juuban High School, and the  
  
city. Up every morning with plenty of time to get to school forty minutes early and  
  
read. She read to herself for no particular reason.   
  
Of course I have many friends. Serena, with her big smile. Raye with her  
  
discipline. Lita with her strong will. And Mina with her gracefullness, at least some  
  
time. Then there's Greg..is he my good friend does well enough for me. Then there are  
  
the others, but I don't speak to them much. And of course the mysterious one, D.V. I  
  
wonder what those two words stand for. My first guess would be Dangerous and  
  
Violent, but that probably isn't it, she thought to herself as she put her diary on the  
  
table beside her and climbed out of the bath.   
  
Minutes later she was eating some toast at the small table set up in her room.  
  
Most of my friends have had to deal with hardship, she thought. Serena's lost  
  
Darien three times, and their relationship has been interfered with by the negaverse.   
  
Darien is an orphen. The same with Raye whose lost her entire family. D.V. saw his  
  
parents die in front of him. Rick died, and Mike and Steve had to contemplate death  
  
for that short time. Lita was dumped ungraciously by her first boyfriend who she still  
  
longs for. And Mina may have it the best, but she spent so long wondering when she  
  
would feel love. They've all had their share of pain. But compared to them I haven't,  
  
she thought and glanced out the window at the sunshine. I've worked very hard. I've  
  
Had two loving parents who have been able to provide a lot for me, and I have many  
  
good friends. If I didn't have to fight evil so often, I could say my life was perfect.   
  
Why does that worry me? I'm generally optomistic.   
  
Her breakfast being finished, she gathered her school briefcase and did one last check  
  
to make sure she looked neat. That being done she headed out of the door and began  
  
the walk to school.  
  
  
  
She had no idea of the conversation his two parents were having blocks away  
  
at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
Dr. John Anderson sighed as he sipped his coffee.   
  
"We need to do the operation," he said solemly.  
  
"We owe it to the patient," his wife, Dr. Andrea Anderson replied. "I just wish  
  
we didn't both have to be involved."  
  
"Who else am I going to get to assist me? We're going to be breaking the law  
  
here."  
  
"Yes I know. We could lose our jobs, our careers," Andrea said.  
  
"We'll manage. It's not like the surgery is that controversial. It's only banned  
  
because it hasn't been fully proven to be effective, but we have to try it," John said.  
  
"It's risky though?"  
  
"Only in five percent of the cases."  
  
"You're right. It's acceptable risk. Yes we have to give him that chance. But  
  
what about the consequences?" Andrea asked.  
  
"They may suspend our licenses for a year. The hospital might fire us. I think  
  
they'd probably just reprimand us. Another hospital would hire us in a minute thought.  
  
There might be a very short jail term," John said.  
  
"For both of us?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What about Amy?" Andrea asked.  
  
"She's a strong girl," John said.  
  
"Yes...but..."  
  
"We have to do this. I won't have one of our patients sitting there in agony and  
  
uncertainty when we can give him his life back."  
  
"Has he agreed to it?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yes, I explained to him everything about it. He was willing to accept when he  
  
knew we were willing to do it for him. He signed a note that sgreed with our intent and  
  
purpose," John said.  
  
"I don't know. We're both respected members of the medical profession and  
  
now well doing this won't endear us in many people's hearts."  
  
"Not officially anyway, but I've seen this kind of thing before. We'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," Andrea said with concern.  
  
"I've been talking to experts for the past few days, and they haven't come up  
  
with anything else, plus his vital signs dipped slightly last night, it's a bad sign, and it  
  
limits our time," Johnathan said.  
  
"I suppose you're right, there's no other option?"  
  
"There are other options, but none that will accomplish what operation will,"  
  
John said.  
  
"Then let's do it," Andrea said nodding solemnly.  
  
When Amy got to Juuban High she found Melvin, Greg, Mike, Steve, and Rick  
  
playing a card game.   
  
"Okay, spades are wild right?" Rick asked.  
  
"So are clubs, diamonds, and hearts," Mike added.  
  
"Right," Rick said.  
  
"I've never played the game this way before," Melvin said.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't either," Greg said.  
  
"It's an equal opportunity card game," Mike said. "We don't want any  
  
lawsuits coming from the Clubs saying they were mistreated you know."  
  
Amy grinned. She wasn't very close to the guys, except for Greg, but they  
  
didn't have any trouble making her laugh. They did seem to be the perfect match for  
  
her friends. Lita, Mina, and Raye were a bit finicky at times and those three guys were  
  
just as finicky. Amy knew Raye and Rick were quite devoted into each other after  
  
what they had been through. She knew Mina was desperate for anyone and that Mike  
  
had swept her off her feet with both his humor and surprisingly hidden romantic side.   
  
As for Steve and Lita, they had common interests, and we're very good friends. Amy  
  
thought they were perfect for each other, they didn't seem to agree. The three walked  
  
in just as she was finishing her thoughts followed by Serena who was still stuffing a  
  
piece of toast into her mouth. Amy smiled again. Serena had her weaknesses, but she  
  
and Amy, went back a long way and despite a bit of a rough start, they were probably  
  
the closest of the sailor scouts. Amy knew Serena trusted her to make the right  
  
decisions. And Amy trusted Serena to be there if things ever got rough. Fortunately,  
  
they hadn't and Amy was thankful of that.  
  
"So where's Patterson? Normally he's here by now?" Melvin was asking.  
  
"He's out on a cruise," Greg said.  
  
"Cruise?" the other three guys said.  
  
"Yeah, aboard the navy's newest cruiser," Greg said.   
  
"Oh..well that's more the Patterson we know..." Mike said.  
  
"We have a navy?" most of the people in class asked.  
  
"How'd he get that nice excuse from class?" Rick asked seconds later.  
  
"Knowing the Prime Minister and the head of the SDF has it's advantages,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"His day's full then, wish I were out there," Steve said.  
  
"The sea air would be a fine alternative to... what is it.we're working on?   
  
Didatic parameter? Mike muttered.  
  
"I think that's hexameter," Rick said.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Raye chimed in from her seat.  
  
"I've got the inside info that says it doesn't," Mina said.  
  
"From where?" Lita asked.  
  
"The English inner circle," Mina said.  
  
"Now you're acting like Mike, and that worries me," Lita said.  
  
"Worries me too, and I feel sorry for my wayward girlfriend in that the path life  
  
has chosen to throw her down will lead to such misfortune," Mike said. "Judging from  
  
my personal experience."  
  
"That's all I need," Mina said.  
  
"Hey, Amy what's new?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, not much really, " Amy said.  
  
"Sometimes that can be good. You know too much change and too many  
  
surprises usually lead to more trouble than...uh...something....anyway," Serena said.   
  
Amy laughed.   
  
"That was almost a very profound statement," Amy said.  
  
"Really? I better watch out..those profound statements can sneak up on you,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
Amy grinned.   
  
"What's this about your car Eudial?" Professor Tomoe asked.  
  
"Someone shot a hole in the engine, it'll be at least a week before it can be  
  
fixed," Eudial said.  
  
"It's not like you've been able to get any hearts anyway..." Tomoe said.  
  
"But we're getting closer," Eudial said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well then you can use my car then," Tomoe said.  
  
"You mean the Volkswagen Beetle with the words "Make Soy, Not War." on  
  
the side of it?" Eudial said.  
  
"Of course," Tomoe said.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Eudial said.  
  
"You need a car Eudial."  
  
"I know, I know," Eudial said.  
  
"Now answer me this question."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Do you think I should paint the walls in pastels?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Professor, with this darkness we can't even see the walls."  
  
"That settles it then, pastels it is," Tomoe said.  
  
"But professor...oh.never mind."  
  
"Eudial, I have the next daimon ready. I want you to personally accompany it."  
  
"Yes professor," Eudial said.  
  
"Good. We won't fail this time."  
  
  
  
As she usually did on some weekdays, Amy headed to her house to see how  
  
her parents were doing. She was surprised to see a police car sitting in her driveway  
  
and a cop standing in front of the door. Fear gripped her as she hurried up to the  
  
door.   
  
"Are you Amy Anderson?" he asked as she walked up.  
  
"Yes..what is it officer?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid your parents have been arrested."  
  
"What?" Amy said in shock.  
  
"They performed an illegal operation on a patient..and that patient died.."  
  
"Uh..what.." Amy said again in shock. "How."  
  
"I don't know the exact details miss."  
  
"Operation?" Amy said still trying to take it all in.  
  
"Yes...listen..someone will be around to tell you everything soon you going to  
  
be all right with that?," the officer said. Amy managed to nod and fumbled with the key  
  
to her house and opened up the door. She walked in and collapsed onto the couch.   
  
Then she started sobbing.  
  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Eudial slid the car up to the curb in front of Greg's  
  
house. She was still embarrased by having to drive Tomoe's piece of trash, but she  
  
had more important concerns. She pulled a daimon egg out of her pocket and flung it  
  
up against the door. She then drove the car down the street and parked it.   
  
"Now I wait," she said.  
  
Greg came down the street soon afterward. He walked up to the door and put  
  
his key in the door. Immediately it began to glow. Greg stepped back in surprise as  
  
the door morphed into a daimon. This daimon not suprisingly took on the appearance  
  
of a door with legs and arms, though it was skinnier then the door had been. It also for  
  
no logical reason wore sunglasses. The very rigid creature swung it's very large hands  
  
and knocked Greg to the ground. Greg hit the ground and hit the emergency button on  
  
the communicator in his pocket. He then tried to stand up to get away, only to be hit  
  
by the creature's large hands again and knocked down.   
  
"HAH YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS ONE!" the creature bellowed. It hit  
  
Greg with the hand again hoping to keep him knocked to the ground. Greg tried to  
  
stand knowing that if he didn't he was finished.   
  
And only a house away, Amy sat sobbing. She heard the commotion but could  
  
not take action.   
  
Eudial skidded up to the curb in her car.  
  
"That's enough. Take his heart," she said. The creature's chest had a star on it  
  
and it began to draw Greg's heart from it. It floated in the air. Eudial took the heart.   
  
"At last we have one!" she shouted and put the heart in a case she had made.   
  
She placed the case in the beetle's glove compartment and got into the front seat.  
  
"Stay here and keep the scouts busy, they're bound to show up sooner or  
  
later," Eudial said and drove off.  
  
Seconds later the creature was hit with a barrage of fire spikes and didn't have  
  
time to avoid the attack of Guardian Uranus as he leapt forward swinging his sword.  
  
The creature staggered back, but swung his right arm knocking Uranus into  
  
Greg's front room.  
  
He noticed the lack of a heart anywhere as he stood up. Guess I'm alone. He thought.  
  
No time to worry about dying again, I'm immortal after all. I should really cut that kind  
  
of thinking out. The heart where is it? Greg's lost it, but the creature doesn't have it.   
  
That woman must have it! Green energy exploded into the creature. Sailor Jupiter  
  
charged forward and barreled into the creature knocking it onto another lawn.  
  
"Where's the heart!" she shouted.  
  
"Someone took it!" Uranus said. "Keep an eye on him. I have to go after it!"  
  
"Wait! You can't go alone!" Jupiter shouted. The daimon leapt at her.  
  
"Don't really have a choice here!" Uranus said and leapt off.  
  
"Be careful!" Jupiter shouted. She didn't like the idea of Uranus heading off  
  
alone, but it was either that or have him face the daimon alone, and either way she  
  
really didn't have an answer, and she didn't think fast enough to come up with any  
  
other idea.   
  
Uranus jumped from roof top to roof top, and the pink beetle came into sight  
  
making a turn down a side street. He hit the side of a slanted roof and tried to bounce  
  
off it only to trip and slide to the ground. He let out a shout, but stood back up,  
  
hurrying after it, breathing heavilly. The buildings became much higher and he couldn't  
  
leap to the top of them so he settle for jumping along the sidewalk trying to avoid  
  
pedestrians as much as he could.  
  
The pink beetle came into range again, he drew his sword and fired it. It flew  
  
over the enemy's car by several feet.  
  
"Dang it!" Uranus shouted and fired again. This shot went wide and slammed  
  
into a light pole blowing it up.  
  
"I have to get closer or I'll do more damage to the city," he said to himself and  
  
kept jumping. He was gaining on the beetle, but it was taking all his strength to do it,  
  
and he didn't know much longer he could keep it up, and even then, he'd have to face  
  
whoever was inside.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter yelled. The large creature rolled out of the  
  
way and lunged at her suprising her with his agility. She awkwardly jumped out of the  
  
way and landed hard on her right leg. The pain hurt bad and she grimaced, her first  
  
attempt to stand up caused her to fall down as the pain surged through her. The  
  
creature spun around and hit her with one of it's arms knocking her a few feet away.   
  
Only it was hit with a group of fire bolts and began to scream as it burned. A golden  
  
chain smashed into large head and caused it to shout again. It rumbled forward and hit  
  
Jupiter again knocking her into the front window of a house. She smashed through it.   
  
The creature whirled towards Mars and Venus who were standing several feet away.   
  
It flung it's arms at them and the appendages literally separated from its body. The two  
  
girls jumped out of the way. The creature leapt forward and aimed it's head at Venus.   
  
He hit her in mid flight and knocked her off across the street into a cement wall. It's  
  
arms flew back to it and reattached themselves. Mars hurried forward and drop  
  
kicked. The creature swung it's arms and knocked her into the middle of the street.  
  
She rolled away from a passing car barely and tried to regain her strength. The  
  
creature advanced. Two energy attacks flew around it, but not close enough to hit her.   
  
The creature turned to see Guardian Pluto running at it. It swung it's arm. Pluto swung  
  
his sword and his fist and blocked the two attacks barreling into the creature full speed.   
  
The creature was pushed down the sidewalk and into a telephone pole knocking it to  
  
the ground. The creature was dazed.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!" Pluto began. The creature managed to kick him off  
  
balance.  
  
"Punch!" Pluto finished, but missed because of his awkwardness and instead  
  
blew up a mailbox. Neptune leapt forward bounced off the cement wall and swung his  
  
sword downward. It connected with the creature and caused it to shout, but also it  
  
flung it's arms at Neptune and propelled him back across the street and smashed him in  
  
through Amy Anderson's front window. It took him a half a minute to get up and he   
  
immediately noticed Amy sitting on the couch, her sobbing stopped, but the shock still  
  
having a great hold on her.  
  
"Amy? Amy, there's a battle outside," Neptune said.  
  
Amy said nothing.  
  
"Greg's been attacked..." Neptune said.  
  
Amy still said nothing.  
  
"We need your help!"  
  
"I can't..." Amy said and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Wha..." Neptune said.  
  
Pluto smashed through the window and landed near him in a heap.  
  
"Not a good sign," Neptune said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter shouted. Her attack spun through the air  
  
and smashed into the creature.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted. Her precision attack drilled  
  
through the creature's skull..it began to weave about.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted. The attack blew through  
  
the creature and shattered it.  
  
"Where were you?" Mars snapped covered with chipped cement.  
  
"Across town, I came as fast as I could," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Guys, this isn't over, someone's got Greg's heart," Jupiter said.  
  
"What?" Everyone else said.  
  
"Yeah, Guardian Uranus went after it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Alone?" Mars said. "Which way did he go?"  
  
"That way," Jupiter said.  
  
"Then we have to go!" Mars said.  
  
"Say...where's Mercury?" Venus asked.  
  
"I can answer that question," Neptune said climbing out the front window.   
  
The others looked at him in surprise.  
  
Uranus bounced off the two story apartment building and flew down the block.   
  
As he had hoped he landed on the sidewalk, causing quite a lot of commotion, just as  
  
the pink VW was turning onto the street. He fired. The blast flew right at the beetle's  
  
engine and bounced off.  
  
"Oh no..." Uranus said. The car shot past him. He wasted no time and hurried  
  
after it.  
  
"That shielding did the job, but they're onto me. I have to get back to the  
  
professor," Eudial said.  
  
  
  
"Greg doesn't look so good," Neptune said. Greg was lying on a couch in  
  
Amy's living room shivering, it was the most covenient place.  
  
"Yeah! We gotta find the heart," Pluto said. "Uranus where are you?"  
  
"Tenth and Akito Avenue," Uranus said. "You guys coming or not."  
  
"Things got complex, but we're coming," Neptune said. "Let's go."  
  
"Right," Uranus said. "Leave Amy to the girls."  
  
"Wait for me," Mars said. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
"But Amy," Neptune said.  
  
"I'll worry about that later," Mars said clearly showing the conflict going on  
  
within her. "Come on!" she shouted and the three hurried out.  
  
  
  
"Amy, open up," Jupiter said as she along with Venus, and Sailor Moon were  
  
standing outside their friend's door baffled by Neptune's description of her actions.  
  
They had no idea of what had happened to her parents.  
  
"Go away all of you! Get out of my house!" Amy shouted.  
  
"But Amy we're your friends," Venus said.  
  
"Then do what a friend does and leave me alone!" Amy said.  
  
"But Amy, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What's wrong! My parents are going to jail! That's what's wrong!" Amy  
  
shouted. "Now leave me alone!"  
  
The three girls looked at each other.  
  
"What does she mean?" Jupiter said.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better go. We need to find that heart," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Uh Amy, Greg's in trouble, " Venus said.   
  
"Right now. Greg doesn't matter and neither do you so go! The world isn't  
  
what you think it!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Uh...I pushed her too much," Venus said.  
  
"Come on," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Come on stupid! Come out and fight me!" Uranus shouted shooting bolts  
  
over the head of the Volkswagen. He was rapidly running out of breath.  
  
"With that shield you're not getting near me," Eudial said. Two high powered  
  
attacks smashed into the engine blowing it apart. Eudial shrieked as the car skidded off  
  
the road and bounced into the lamp post. The shield hadn't deflected the attacks, but  
  
had stopped her from crashing. A car slid into hers and bounced off starting a minor  
  
chain reaction accident, but the speed was low enough so no one got hurt.  
  
Eudial looked out to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus advancing towards  
  
the car. She pulled open the glove compartment and grabbed the heart. She kicked  
  
open the door and stepped out. Forming a stronger shield around herself.  
  
"The heart," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Give it to us, or we will be forced to destroy you," Sailor Neptune said.   
  
Guardian Uranus waited tensely to see what happened next.  
  
"There's no way you can penetrate my force field," Eudial said.  
  
"We just did," Uranus said.  
  
"That was low power, this is high power," Eudial said. "Any attack on me  
  
would be wasting your time."  
  
"So we have another standoff great," Guardian Uranus muttered.  
  
"Hmm...so we do," Eudial said. "Of course, I could destroy all three of you at  
  
any moment, but if you back off right now, I won't attack."  
  
Guardian Uranus thought quickly, and drawing his sword he rushed forward.   
  
Eudial let out a look of shock and flung her free arm out. It sent a bolt flying at Guardian  
  
Uranus. He spin kicked, not to hit, but to fly out of the way of the attack. The attack  
  
flew down the street and smashed through several empty cars setting them aflame. As  
  
this happened, he heard the two sailor scouts calling forth their attacks and sending  
  
them flying at Eudial. The attacks smashed into her shields. The shields held, but sent  
  
Eudial staggering off balance towards Guardian Uranus direction.   
  
She can't use her energy to it's fullest both ways. He realized and readied  
  
himself to make another attack. Three energy attacks he was used to seeing stopped  
  
him from having to make that choice. The attacks smashed into Eudial's energy shield  
  
before she could recover. She stepped back a bit unsurely. Sailor Uranus vaulted  
  
forward and slapped Eudial's wrist, causing her to drop the box that held the heart.   
  
Sailor Neptune followed seconds later and grabbed the case off the ground and looked  
  
at the heartt. Eudial screamed and in a swirl of energy vanished using up an enormous  
  
amount of energy.  
  
Sailor Neptune glanced at the heart as the other three Sailor Scouts arrived.  
  
"Not a talisman," she said.  
  
"Give it to us then," Mars said.  
  
"Fine," Sailor Neptune said and flung it to Mars. The two outer sailors then  
  
jumped away as they usually did.  
  
"I'll take it back, I'm the freshest," Sailor Moon said and carefully took the  
  
heart. Soon she was vaulting back towards Amy's house.  
  
"You all right Uranus?" Mars asked.  
  
"Thanks to you, yes. I didn't like playing chicken with her. She's quite  
  
powerful," Uranus said.  
  
"She must be another Kaolinite type," Jupiter said.  
  
"She'll pay, they all will," Mars said.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon vaulted in the window and placed the heart inside Greg..he  
  
immediately began to stop shaking. His glazed over eyes...blinked and he looked  
  
around.  
  
"Greg," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Greg moaned and his eyes closed.  
  
"Greg!" Sailor Moon said in suprise. She felt for a pulse.  
  
"He's alive, must be unconcious...maybe from the amount of time spent without  
  
a heart..." Sailor Moon said. "At least I hope that's all it is. Better tell Amy..."  
  
She hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Amy, we found Greg's heart," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I could care less, can't you figure anything out!" Amy shouted. "Leave me  
  
alone!"  
  
"Uh...right," Sailor Moon said.   
  
The others arrived soon after and they carried Greg to his house and waited for  
  
an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Now in human form they stood there  
  
wondering what would happen next. 


	87. 87

Chapter 87  
  
The eyes of the city were focused on the courtroom. Those who could not be  
  
there in person were watching on television. The judge sitting on the bench picked up  
  
the verdict that had been handed to her by the baliff. She looked at it and then passed  
  
it back to the baliff who carried it to the jury foreman.  
  
"Mr. Foreman, what say you?" she asked.  
  
"On the charge of criminal manslaughter, we find the defendants Dr. Andrea  
  
and Dr. John Anderson...guilty as charged," the foreman said.  
  
The courtroom became filled with chit chat as everyone reacted, and sitting  
  
amongst the gallery was Amy, quiet, still in complete shock. She said nothing her eyes  
  
were wide and focused on starring the backs of her parent's heads.  
  
The foreman read off a few of the minor charges and also made  
  
pronouncements of guilt.  
  
"For these crimes, I sentence both of you to ten years in prison, baliff, take  
  
them into custody," the judge said. The two Andersons turned back towards Amy.  
  
"It'll be all right Amy," her father said.   
  
"We're sorry," her mother said.  
  
Amy said nothing.  
  
"Oh no, Amy's lost her family," Lita said as her four friends sat closely around  
  
Serena's television set.  
  
"I know how that feels," Raye said solemly.  
  
"I guess we're all she's got now," Mina said.  
  
"Then we have to be there for her," Serena said.  
  
"What are we waiting for then," Lita said.  
  
And the four hurried to the door.  
  
Flanked by her uncle and her parent's lawyer, Amy tried to make her way out  
  
of the courtroom, the press were hounding her, trying to get in a picture of video tape  
  
they could use for file footage. Others were shouting questions.  
  
"What do you think of the verdict Amy?"  
  
"What do you do now?"  
  
"Where will you get an income?"  
  
Amy tried to ignore it as the shock was not protecting her from the frenzy. Her  
  
uncle and lawyer tried desperated to push her away. The crowd continued to surge.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amy shouted at the top of the courtroom steps.   
  
The crowd stepped back a moment, and then started to surge again. Suddenly  
  
something else began to push them back. A group of soldiers had arrived from  
  
apparently out o nowhere..  
  
"Get out of the way or we'll make you do it the hard way!" came a familiar  
  
voice. Amy had no time for familiar voices. Her uncle quickly got her to their car and  
  
they drove off. The mob of media frenzy turned to the officer in charge of the soldiers.  
  
"Colonel Patterson, why are you here?" someone asked.  
  
"To keep you bunch of media jerks from hurting Amy Anderson anymore than  
  
she's already been hurt, now get out of my way, or I will punch you," Colonel William  
  
Patterson said and his men pushed their way through the group and to their waiting  
  
trucks.  
  
In a room at Tokyo General Hospital, Greg lay unconscious. Steve, Mike, and  
  
Rick sat around the bed. The news from the trial had been given to them minutes  
  
before.  
  
"These are not good times guys. Greg's here in this coma, Amy's lost her  
  
parents," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah...no one told Amy that Greg's in a coma. We couldn't bear to have her  
  
feel any more guilt," Mike said.  
  
"I don't know guys she seemed so uninterested in Greg," Rick said.  
  
"She was still in shock Rick," Mike said. "After all, you tried to talk to Raye  
  
when her grandfather died it was the same thing."  
  
"But..." Rick began.  
  
At Raye's temple.  
  
"This is Amy. How could she react this way?" Mina said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"I mean...I just never envisioned her being so angry," Mina said.  
  
"Well..she's just been hit very hard with a tragedy," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah Mina, Amy may be one of the nicest people I know, but things are much  
  
different. She's having as much trouble handling it as I did when my grandfather died,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"I guess you're right, it's just I figured Amy's personality would carry her  
  
through this just as easily as anything else," Mina said.   
  
"We all wish it would," Lita said.  
  
"But it won't happen," Raye said.   
  
"Serena, you haven't said anything," Lita said.  
  
"I've been trying to think of what to say to Amy. I mean...maybe we're rushing  
  
her," Serena said.  
  
"We maybe doing it, and as much as I underappreciated it when you did it for  
  
me. Amy may need us whether she realizes it or not," Raye said.  
  
Lita pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Come in guys," she said.  
  
"Yeah Lita," Steve said.  
  
"How's Greg?"  
  
"He's still unconcious. Don't know what will happen next," Steve said. "We  
  
can only hope he recovers."  
  
"Okay," Lita said dejectedly and turned the communicator off. "I had hoped  
  
for some good news to tell Amy, but we'll have to avoid the question at all."  
  
"If she talks to us," Raye said.  
  
"She'll probably be glad to see us," Serena said.  
  
  
  
It was Amy's uncle that brought her back home.  
  
"I know this is a tough time for you Amy, but I'll make sure you get all the  
  
money you need. Your parents had a lot of money in the bank. You'll have plenty to  
  
live on for a while," he said. "Unfortunately I won't be able to stay here for more than  
  
a week, then I guess you'll be on your own."  
  
"You can leave today for all I care," Amy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why should you waste your time babysitting me, when it will do no good...go  
  
ahead and leave...I assure you that you're presence here won't help me one bit," Amy  
  
said.   
  
"Amy, I know this is a shock to you and it'll take some time to work out."  
  
"I've already worked it out. My parents decided to selfishly put their careers  
  
above their family, went and performed an operation and got themselves thrown into  
  
prison for ten years...leaving me alone without parents. I think I understand the  
  
situation quite well."  
  
"But, I'm sure that you're very upset right now and I..."  
  
"Upset is hardly the word for it," Amy said as they pulled up to her house. "I  
  
suggest you leave right now. There's nothing more for you to do here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Uh, well I'll give you a call later."  
  
"Be my guest," Amy said and got out. I won't answer it. She thought and  
  
headed for the her door. The windows were still smashed to pieces. She didn't  
  
particularly care. With all the chaos no one had thought to call someone to make  
  
repairs.   
  
"Hey, Amy, wait up," came Lita's voice.  
  
Amy paid no heed of it, and opened her door and walked inside.  
  
"Maybe she didn't hear me," Lita said.  
  
"She did," Raye said solemly.  
  
The four stood outside the house.   
  
"We could get in," Mina said pointing at the still broken window. "But, it may  
  
not be the right thing to do."  
  
"I don't think it is," Raye said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Wait and see if she changes her mind," Lita said.  
  
And the four girls sat down on the lawn.  
  
  
  
"Eudial, do you know how much energy you used up teleporting?" Dr. Tomoe  
  
asked sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor," Eudial said. And my energy shield probably wasn't any small  
  
usage either."  
  
"I could have created ten daimons with that amount of energy, but no, you had  
  
to get my car wrecked too. I was married in that car."  
  
"Professor?" Eudial said in surprise.  
  
"Anyway we have other business. I want you to go after the next pure heart,  
  
but since you don't have a car, we'll have to rely on the daimon to bring the heart  
  
back."  
  
"I guess so," Eudial said.  
  
"But on to other matters. Do you think we should put a rug on the floor?"  
  
"Professor, I really don't think that should be an issue right now."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. I like rugs though," Tomoe said.  
  
"Doctor. This mission has nothing to do with a rug," Eudial said.  
  
"When has that ever mattered?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mission said nothing about eating Indian food each night either, but we do  
  
it," Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes, and the mission says nothing about going to the bathroom either, but we  
  
do it, those are necessities," Eudial said.  
  
"So are rugs Eudial! We can get a good one cheap," Tomoe said.  
  
"From where?" Eudial asked.  
  
"There's a store up on Tenth," Tomoe said.  
  
"Doctor, you haven't been above ground in years, except for that short time,"  
  
Eudial said.  
  
"It was there the last time I was up there. Why don't you check it out?"  
  
"We don't have the time professor."  
  
"Ehh, it's always the mission isn't it. Find the holy grail. What do you need the  
  
grail for anyway..and if it's got holes in it, how are you supposed to pour liquid in."  
  
"Professor, I believe it refers to some religious meaning," Eudial said.  
  
"Oh..religious cups. Yep...and they say I'm the insane one."   
  
"But you are Professor," Eudial said.  
  
"Yes, and I will drink some dairy creamer alone just to prove it."  
  
"You don't need to..." Eudial said.  
  
"Sure I do, want some, it's only a month old," Tomoe said pulling open a  
  
carton.  
  
In the backyard of one of Tokyo's many homes. A young boy was outside  
  
playing with one of his action figures in the grass. What happened next completely  
  
shocked him as another of his action figures began to transform in front of him and  
  
grow. And within seconds a daimon was standing in front of him. The daimon basically  
  
resembled the action figure, and was dressed in a flashy, coloful and almost heroic  
  
outfit. A mask covered his eyes, and a yellow horn jutted out of each side of it's head.  
  
It's skin was light blue, and it was relatively well built compared to the usual daimon.   
  
"Hey..who are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm the evil boogie man!" the creature said.  
  
"Then take this," the boy said and kicked the creature in the groin. The creature  
  
fell to the ground.  
  
"Dang it! You're supposed to be scared," The creature said and recovered  
  
quickly. He picked the kid up and prepared to draw out the heart. The kid struggled,  
  
but couldn't manage to free himself. The heart beam flew out of the creature's elbow  
  
and drew the heart out. The daimon dropped the unconcious child and held the heart.  
  
"That was abnormally easily. And now's the time the Sailor Scouts show up  
  
and ruin the party," the creature muttered and stood there ready for an attack.   
  
A minute passed.  
  
"Hmm..this is strange," the daimon said. "I shall wait another minute. Can't  
  
have them ambushing me while I'm on the way back to Tomoe."  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
Meanwhile crouching on a rooftop Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were  
  
watching the daimon.  
  
"That's odd, usually one of those other scouts shows up by now," Uranus said.  
  
"Yes this is strange. Not that we need their help," Neptune said. "I guess we'll  
  
handle this one ourselves."  
  
"Yes, we'll wait till the daimon's guard is down," Uranus said.  
  
"Right," Neptune said.  
  
"I wonder what's keeping those scouts," Uranus said.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Jokes over! Come out and fight!" the daimon shouted looking around.  
  
"Hmm..well this is very strange...but I can't keep the doc waiting."   
  
With that the daimon grew a pair of tank treads out of his feet and began to roll  
  
down the sidewalk scattering pedestrians as it did so.  
  
  
  
"We can't attack it with so many people around," Neptune said.  
  
"We may have to," Uranus said.  
  
"Let's at least try to get out of the way of people."  
  
"Very well," Uranus said. The two Sailor Scouts leapt from rooftop to rooftop  
  
to try to get in front of the daimon. At the end of the street they did just that. Uranus  
  
leapt in front of it. Neptune leapt behind it. The crowd immediately began to scatter  
  
and thin out.  
  
"Ahh, there you are....well some of you anyway," the daimon said. "Two on  
  
one is hardly fair odds.  
  
"What are you going to do, divide yourself or something?" Uranus said snidely.  
  
  
  
"No...though you would expect me to do that," The creature said and rolled at  
  
her as his head became a large drill head and aimed at her chest. Uranus jumped out of  
  
the way.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted and launched her attack. The  
  
creature skidded out of the way of it and quickly formed itself into a small tank, with a  
  
drill in front of it. The heart embedded inside.  
  
"Hah hah! Now you're going to pay," the daimon said.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to say that," Uranus said.  
  
"Uranus...the heart..." Neptune said.  
  
"We have to attack...or else we'll never get it," Uranus said back.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!" she shouted and launched her attack along the  
  
ground. The creature spun it's drill and the attack disipated around it.  
  
Uranus was visibly surprised.  
  
"Yep! Now you're not so confident!" The creature shouted and sped at her.   
  
Uranus flipped over him doing a cartwheel.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted and let loose her attack. The  
  
creature raced out of the way of it again and spun at it's opponent sweeping in around  
  
her. She barely had time to jump up.   
  
"Uranus World!..."   
  
The tank raced at her causing her to jump into the air too. Then the tank sped  
  
down the street away from the two as they landed.  
  
"Dang it!" Uranus shouted and the two leapt after the tank.  
  
"This isn't easy," Neptune said. "He wouldn't stand a chance if there were  
  
thirteen scouts after him.  
  
"That's true, but think of what you're saying Neptune," Uranus said. "We  
  
can't rely on others."  
  
"I was just thinking out loud Uranus," Neptune said.  
  
"If we hit the daimon from above he may not be able to take the attack,"  
  
Uranus said. "We'll have to risk damaging the heart."  
  
"I know. I'll get in front of it. While it's distracted you hit it. Then we'll see,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Right," Uranus said.  
  
Neptune bounced off the next rooftop and landed thirty feet in front of the tank  
  
daimon. It kept on rolling towards her. She readied her attack.  
  
"Neptune....deep.." she said before the yellow attack slammed into the top of  
  
the tank. The daimon skidded off and smashed into the side of a building.  
  
"Submerge!" Neptune shouted and launched her attack. It flew into the daimon  
  
and blew a large hole in the wall. The daimon tank slowly began to turn away and try  
  
to escape.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted and hit the daimon. It flew back  
  
several feet and slammed into the wall across the street. It's tank form began to change  
  
it reverted back into human form, the heart clutched in it's right hand. Neptune raced  
  
forward and stepped on it's wrist. The wrist let go and she grabbed for the heart. The  
  
second she had the creature grabbed both her ankles and pulled her to the ground.   
  
Then it stood up and flung her through the air at Uranus who desperately tried to catch  
  
Neptune, but only braced her fall enough to knock them both down. Neptune held  
  
onto the heart. The daimon advanced.  
  
"It's not a talisman," Neptune realized looking at the heart.  
  
"Let's get it back to the owner then," Uranus said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our duty is to find the talismans...there is no point to fighting this daimon  
  
now..and we might as well return the heart," Uranus said.   
  
"All right," Neptune said as the two stood up.  
  
"It's not a talisman...you're wasting your time," Uranus said as Neptune leapt  
  
off.  
  
"Well..how would I know you're telling the truth?" the daimon said.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you can only draw one heart out of a person before you lose  
  
your power to do it right?" Uranus said.  
  
"Well..yes..how'd you know?" the daimon asked.  
  
"I have my sources...so..as soon as Neptune returns the heart to it's owner, it's  
  
going to be a moot point, and you won't get by me to stop her," Uranus said.  
  
"Oh..well..that's a downer...Eudial won't like this..guess I'll just go live in the  
  
sewer then," the daimon said and opened a man hole which it dropped down. Uranus  
  
hurried back to the heart owner just in case the daimon was lying. When she arrived  
  
Neptune was putting the heart back into the boy.   
  
"That's done," Neptune said. "Where's the daimon?"  
  
"Living in the sewer I guess," Uranus said. "After all it can't come back to get  
  
the heart."  
  
"That's true, unless Dr. Tomoe has gotten more advanced."  
  
"It's not a matter of that...when we saw him create the daimon eggs, he needed  
  
to implant a crystal inside the daimon so it could draw out the hearts, but he could only  
  
put one in a daimon or else the entire being would be unstable," Uranus said.  
  
"Maybe he's gotten around it," Neptune said.  
  
"In a way it doesn't matter, it's not a talisman, so even if he could get heart, it  
  
wouldn't help."  
  
"That's true enough," Neptune said.  
  
"And the Sailor Scouts still haven't shown up. That's very strange," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"It's not that I miss them, but what could have possibly kept them from showing  
  
up to fight?" Neptune said.  
  
"Must have been something catastrophic."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Darien's new car, a dark black sports car with a red stripe along it's side,   
  
pulled up to the curb in front of Amy's house.  
  
"How's Amy?" Darien asked.  
  
"She won't talk to us," Serena said.  
  
"And we're not about to break in," Lita said.  
  
"It wouldn't help, trust me," Raye said.  
  
"So we're very frustrated right now," Mina said.  
  
"Where are the guys?" Darien said.  
  
"Watching over Greg. He hasn't come out of his coma yet," Lita said.  
  
"Darien, are we in trouble?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena...everyone has to face their big problems," Darien said.  
  
"But Darien, take a look that all that's been happening. This is more than just a  
  
big problem," Serena said.  
  
"We've had to fight a lot of battles, and we've won all of them," Darien said.  
  
"I don't think this is a matter of winning and losing, just survival," Raye said.  
  
"Amy!" Greg shouted as his eyes opened.  
  
"They always shout something don't they," Mike muttered.  
  
"Greg! You're awake," Rick said.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Greg said. "What happened?"  
  
The other three guys looked at each other, unsure of what to say..  
  
"They want me to come out there and cry on their shoulders! How would that  
  
help!" Amy shouted in her room. "The last thing I need is people telling me  
  
everything's all right. Because it isn't. They probably figure Amy will get through this  
  
with a smile and curt nod like I always do. Well I can't do that anymore! Things have  
  
changed....." she said and then began to sob. "I don't want this...any of this...." 


	88. 88

Chapter 88  
  
Miss Haruna's classroom was very quiet that morning. Amy was a very  
  
respected person and the news that she was having a breakdown had somehow  
  
spread. So, almost in deference to her, no one was saying much in the crowded  
  
classroom. Added to that was the abscence of Amy herself , as well as Greg set to be  
  
released from the hospital, and Patterson, who no one had seen since this whole affair  
  
started. The scouts all sat in their chairs quietly waiting for class to begin. The only two  
  
people talking were Haruka and Michiru at the front of the room and they spoke in  
  
such a low voice, everyone knew that they were talking, but had no idea what they  
  
were saying.  
  
"It's very quiet Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes Michiru, they are obviously affected by the blue haired girl's abscence,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"The quiet is somewhat peaceful regardless of the reason it exists."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Too bad, it wasn't always this quiet."  
  
Miss Haruna walked in followed by Principal Oksua.  
  
"It's been like this for days," Haruna said. "No one saying anything."  
  
"Hmm..." Principal Oksua said and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Miss Haruna tells me that everyone's been very quiet. I can only guess this is  
  
because of Amy Anderson's troubles. I'm here to stress the importance of us all  
  
moving on. She will recover in time and be back her sitting right there in her seat and  
  
promoting the school...ahem..herself with her academic prowess...say where are the  
  
other two?"  
  
"Sir?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Thomson and Patterson," Oksua said.  
  
"They've been absent since she's been gone."  
  
"That's odd. Is there something I should know about?" Principal Oksua said  
  
implying something improper. He was immediately bombarded with the notebooks of  
  
every student in the class with the exception of Haruka and Michiru who actually found  
  
the comment amusing.  
  
"Sorry I asked," Oksua said and walked out.  
  
  
  
Amy hadn't left the house, in fact she hadn't left the second floor of her house  
  
since the trial of her parents. The front windows of her house had been repaired,  
  
though she didn't know it. Her uncle had looked to have it done and had found some  
  
volunteers from the army corps of engineers to have it installed. So that was done. But  
  
Amy could care less about the windows. She was still dressed in the dark black dress-  
  
suit she had worn to the trial, that ironically fit her mood. Despite the fact that the  
  
kitchen was down stairs, she had been living on a bunch of sandwiches stored up in a  
  
cooler in her room for use when she was studying. Even though it was the middle of  
  
the day time she was asleep on her bed, or at least trying to sleep.   
  
She was walking along a street. She didn't know where. As she walked along  
  
a voice seemed to be reading off all of her accomplishments to her. She kept moving.  
  
The accomplishments stopped. She noticed a figure moving towards her. Serena.  
  
"You know Amy. You study too much," she said and moved along.  
  
"Yeah Amy, it wouldn't hurt to live a little more," Raye said following her.  
  
"After all, you're only young once," Lita said.  
  
"There's plenty of time to be grown up," Mina added and the four girls walked  
  
away.  
  
"Wait!" Amy said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To live of course," The four replied and vanished.  
  
"But..." Amy said.  
  
"It's no use, you're not close to them in any way," came another voice. She  
  
turned to see herself standing there.   
  
"What..what do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? Hmm...you've spent your life working towards a goal, to be  
  
a doctor. You've strived to be the best at everything you do, worked long hours,  
  
whether it's snowing outside or bright sunlight andnow what?"  
  
"But I've lived a good life so far. I've made friends, had lots of fun, even saved  
  
the world a few times," Amy said.  
  
"Ah yes, about that," the second Amy said. "Saving the world. Isn't that a  
  
burden? Not only do you have to work hard, but you have to put your life on the line."  
  
"I don't like to do it, but it's necessary."  
  
"Isn't that the story of your life right there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sure you'd rather not work as hard as you do. Yet you do it. Being  
  
Sailor Mercury, you'd throw it away in a minute if you could, but it doesn't work that  
  
way does it? No you're trapped.. and now you've got ten years where you'll be alone,  
  
no one there to help you. No one who could possibly provide for you what you need,"  
  
the second Amy said.  
  
"I'll manage," Amy said.  
  
"Manage? But you won't be the best will you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How can you keep up this rapid pace of work, being a Sailor Scout, having all  
  
these friends, and still handle the important things in life? You certainly won't be the  
  
best at anything anymore. After all, when you're studying you're not the best friend are  
  
you? You can't balance two sides and each have them be the best there is. And  
  
now..."  
  
"I..." Amy said.  
  
"Yes you. Congratulations Amy Anderson..you're life as you know it is over.   
  
You're friends are no help. In fact they'll just be a distraction."  
  
"I guess, they will," Amy said.  
  
"Who's going to pay the bills? It must be you. And being a Sailor Scout?   
  
Well, you might need to do it, but it seems to me that you're much too busy to be much  
  
help anymore."  
  
"I have to try!" Amy said.  
  
"And risk failure. You can't afford to fail Amy. This is your life," the second  
  
Amy said.  
  
Amy awoke sweating. She then began to sob.  
  
"I have no hope," she said. "I wasn't ready for this."  
  
Greg approached Amy's door cautiously. He was only hours out of the  
  
hospital, but had already been filled in on the downward spiral of events that had  
  
occured.   
  
I have to try. He thought. He knocked on the door. To his shock the door  
  
opened a minute later.  
  
"Uh...Amy...I'm here," he said.  
  
"Don't be," Amy said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Greg, I don't need you."  
  
"But I just thought..."  
  
"Think again. Leave me alone..and for that matter never come over here again.   
  
It's all over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pretty smart...what don't you get? My parents are going to prison for  
  
ten years, you think I have the time to deal with you? I've got enough trouble!" Amy  
  
said.  
  
"I only came down here to tell you to deliver a message to all of my friends.   
  
Tell them not to try to see me anymore, and I'm no longer a Sailor Scout either. I have  
  
enough problems without having to deal with all of you! Now go!" she said and  
  
slammed the door.  
  
"Uh oh," Greg said.  
  
As Amy shut the door the red went out of her face and she began sobbing  
  
again.  
  
"I just want them to leave me alone! They're just making it worse," She said  
  
and stood up. She grabbed a vase by the door and through it into a wall it shattered  
  
scattering roses everywhere.  
  
Then she returned to her room and began sobbing some more.  
  
In Steve's garage.  
  
"It's good that Greg's back up on his feet again, but have you noticed fellows  
  
with this latest conflict, we not only haven't been able to go on any dates, we haven't  
  
even been able to talk to the girls since they've been trying to help Amy get out of her  
  
grief," Mike said.  
  
"Well we have to give it time. I'm not about to tell Raye it's time to go out  
  
even if it has been two weeks," Rick said.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that, I was just thinking out loud," Mike said. "Is this  
  
normal? To be in grief so long, and not from deaths either. She'll get to see her  
  
parents again."  
  
"It has been seven days," Steve said. "You'd expect some change, maybe  
  
some improvement."  
  
"We don't know how she's taking it right now," Rick said. "She might feel  
  
better, but just not want to go to school."  
  
"Or see her best friends?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hey, I don't have the answers. It's not our job to find them out, that's up to  
  
the girls and Greg right now," Mike said.  
  
"Speaking of answers and finding things out, where's the one guy you'd expect  
  
to be on top of this situation for so many reasons?" Steve asked.  
  
"Good question," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, where the heck is he?" Rick said with some anger building.  
  
"Rick?" Steve asked.  
  
"I hate seeing all the girls suffering so much, and we're suffering too. If you've  
  
noticed our usual happy go luck personalities have been thrown out the window, and  
  
I'm getting sick of it, whether I have to deal with it or not. Frankly, if there's anyway to  
  
resolve all this I wish it would show itself," Rick said.  
  
"I'm sure we all do," Mike said.  
  
"Maybe we should stop brooding. There's nothing more that we can do right  
  
now," Steve said. "Let's try and enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Like that would even be possible?" Mike said.  
  
"I do happen to know that that movie we all wanted to see is showing in about  
  
a half an hour," Steve said.  
  
"You mean SUPER WAR WITH REALLY BIG WEAPONS AND LOTS  
  
OF EXPLOSIONS," Rick and Mike said in unison.  
  
"Uh huh," Steve said.  
  
"If there is anything that could do it. That would be it," Rick said.  
  
"I agree," Mike said. "Let's try it."  
  
"They say it has really big weapons and lots of explosions," Steve said as the  
  
three walked down the street.  
  
"Really? Where'd you hear that?" Mike replied.  
  
"I'm privy to a lot of inside information," Steve said.  
  
"Oh I'll bet," Mike said.  
  
"Privy?" Rick asked. "That sounds like one of those stuffed up english words  
  
none of us should ever use."  
  
"There are exceptions to that rule," Steve said.  
  
"Like when?" Rick said.  
  
"Like on third Tuesday of each month one stuffed up english word can be used  
  
provided it is in a small enough group of people," Mike said.  
  
"It's Wednesday," Rick said.  
  
"That doesn't matter! It is a leap year!" Mike said.  
  
"It is?" Steve asked.  
  
"Probably. They come around quite often," Mike said.  
  
"I think our plan has already worked. In fact it's working too well," Rick said.  
  
At Raye's temple.  
  
"You know you girls missed that battle," Darien said.  
  
"We were a little busy," Lita said with resenting.  
  
"That unfortunately doesn't matter," Darien said.  
  
"What?" Raye said.  
  
"You guys are going through a lot. But sitting outside Amy's house like you  
  
did, you were completely out of contact with what was going on. You scouts need to  
  
keep fighting," Darien said.  
  
"But Amy needs us," Serena said.  
  
"So does the world," Darien said. "Amy will recover in her own time. But you  
  
girls have to be ready for battle, or bad things may happen."  
  
"You make it seem so easy," Mina said.  
  
"It isn't, I know that girls. I'm just telling you the truth. How you go about  
  
listening to me is your own business. But you have to be ready," Darien said.  
  
"But Darien, a friend of ours is in the middle of a crisis. Right now the forces of  
  
evil don't take priority. We need to be there for her," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," the other three said.  
  
"Amy's problem is something that we have to help her with, not the Sailor  
  
Scouts, but just Me, Mina, Lita, and Serena," Raye said.   
  
"Let the guys handle it," Mina said.  
  
"You know full well that Greg's just out of the hospital, Patterson hasn't been  
  
seen, and the other three are hardly a fighting force," Lita said.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Serena asked.  
  
"I should ask that of all of you," Darien said. "Lately destiny hasn't brought me  
  
into these battles, I've been far away. But you girls are in the thick of it."  
  
"I don't know. Darien, put yourself in our places," Serena said.  
  
"I've tried to. I know it's tough, but unfortunately you girls will have to deal  
  
with it," Darien said.  
  
"Darien, could you keep an eye on Amy for us...then...if we're going to be  
  
ready..and all.." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, we should probably rest a little, we've been up for hours upon hours,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"That's a good idea," Darien said. "But stay toghether, I have a feeling  
  
Dr.Tomoe's just about due to unleash another attack."  
  
"We've felt the same way, but just haven't been able to care that much," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"That was a good movie," Steve said.  
  
"I thought the plot could have used more," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Rick said.  
  
"Plot never mattered before, whatever an excuse was to blow stuff up was  
  
good enough before," Steve said.  
  
"Considering what we do in our spare time, we need a little more effort to  
  
please our urges for excitement," Mike said.  
  
"And all that stuff about the afterlife...what a bunch of bull," Rick said.  
  
"Uh...well Rick you're the only person on the planet that really knows how  
  
wrong they are," Mike said.  
  
"I can still hold my own opinion," Rick said.  
  
"You should right them a letter telling them how wrong they are," Mike said.   
  
They stopped in front of his house. Mike popped open the mail box to see if any mail  
  
had arrived.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered before the box began to glow.  
  
"That's just great. More glowing stuff," He muttered.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Rick shouted. He and Steve dived behind a row of  
  
bushes. Mike followed, and landed on top of them.  
  
"Idiot," Rick said.  
  
"What kind of fearsome daimon have they got for us this time?" Steve said.   
  
"Probably some ugly repulsive looking monster who I will not enjoy looking at  
  
in the least," Mike said.  
  
The three watched as the daimon morphed into a human figure, an almost exact  
  
replica of someone they recognized immediately.   
  
"He looks like Mike," Steve said and started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, what a ugly repulsive monster!" Rick said and also started laughing.  
  
"Hey, is this your idea of a joke?" Mike muttered.  
  
"Sort of," the daimon said and raised his arm, an energy blast flew out of . The  
  
three jumped out of the way as the blast hit the bush and set it on fire.   
  
"Okay...so he can shoot lasers out of his hand," Mike said for no apparent  
  
reason.  
  
"Let's find somewhere to transform," Steve said.  
  
"No you two go. I'll distract him," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Rick said as they dodged another attack.  
  
"Why risk you two? I'll keep him busy..he wants my heart and all I bet," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Okay okay. Let's go," Rick said. He and Steve tore off down the street. As  
  
Mike expected the creature ignored them and focused on Mike. The creature was not  
  
actually an exact replica of the boy, it's hair was filled with black streaks. It's eyes  
  
glowed about every thirty seconds as well.   
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the Mike creature said.   
  
"Let's see, the easy way would be me just standing here quietly while you take  
  
my heart right?" Mike said.  
  
"Correct," the creature said.  
  
"And the hard way would be?" Mike said.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out you mortal ingrate," the creature said.  
  
"Hey! You've got my personality too Wow is there nothing you evil people  
  
can't do?" Mike asked.  
  
"Enough talk. Make your choice?" the creature said.  
  
"Hmm...can I flip a coin?" Mike asked.  
  
"I guess," the Mike creature said.  
  
"Okay," Mike said. He flung the coin up in the air. The creature looked up at  
  
it. Mike spun around and raced away.  
  
"Hah! You're not the man!" The Mike creature said and shot a blast at him,  
  
before racing down the road in pursuit. Mike slid around a corner. The creature  
  
followed and let loose an energy attack. Mike looked back and side stepped, only to  
  
be hit by a rapidly fired second attack and knocked to the ground. He hit hard and  
  
started grimacing as he tried to stand up.   
  
"You're evasion tactics may work for some with human instincts, but I am quite  
  
superior."  
  
"You've still got my ugly face!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" The creature shouted and blasted him two more times. Mike  
  
collapsed unconcious.  
  
"Now for the heart," he said.  
  
"Ricola!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Wha..." The creature said.  
  
"Riiiicolla!" a voice shouted again.  
  
The creature spun around and was barreled into by Guardian Pluto. Pluto kept  
  
at it, punching the Mike Creature in the face several times.  
  
"This may be the only opportunity I can kick Mike's butt and not really do it!"  
  
he said and used an uppercut, sending the Mike creature backward. The Mike  
  
creature stumbled into a wall and slid to the ground. Guardian Uranus landed beside  
  
Pluto and the two aimed their swords at the creature.  
  
"Now we can finish him off," Uranus said. The Mike creature leapt forward  
  
seemingly impossibly from it's sitting position and still in the sitting position hit the two,  
  
knocking it's feet into each of their chests. It fired an energy blast into both of them  
  
knocking them backward. The Mike creature then flipped backward and using its legs  
  
this time lunged forward and with it's wrists filled with energy punched each scout in the  
  
head. He took their momentary daze to grab their swords and fling them into a nearby  
  
pool.  
  
"Now it won't be so easy," he shouted and tried to punch them again. Uranus  
  
spun around kicked him in the chest. The Mike Creature stepped backward and then  
  
uncannily flew at the two knocking them both into the street. Fortunately it wasn't a  
  
busy street The two were still dazed and didn't know what to do next. The creature  
  
moved to Mike and pulled up his shirt revealing the star on his skin. He began to  
  
draw out the heart and fired off another blast as Uranus and Pluto began to recover.   
  
They both fell to the ground as a truck and a car raced at them from different sides.   
  
Uranus saw what was coming and pulled himself up quickly propelling himself  
  
upward with an awkward handspring. He flipped forward and smashed into the side of  
  
a house, sinking to the ground. Pluto tried to pull himself up but was lying right in the  
  
trucks path. He moved to jump only to be hit by another blast. The truck barreled  
  
towards him. He felt himself being pulled upward quickly and over to the other side of  
  
the street. Through his rapidly closing eyes he noticed Sailor Jupiter pushing on the  
  
truck desperately. With the mission accomplished she let go and jumped away quickly  
  
and the truck went tearing down the street. The Mike creature meanwhile had been hit  
  
with the aquamarine and yellow attacks of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus who  
  
quickly leapt to the ground and picked up the heart.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" the Mike Creature said.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted. Her attack smashed the  
  
creature into the street where it was hit by a dump truck.   
  
"It's not a talisman," Uranus said almost with annoyance and threw the heart  
  
back down to Mike.  
  
"Be careful with that," Venus said catching it.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus jumped off. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter  
  
were hovering around their very injured friends. Sailor Moon leapt up next to Venus  
  
who was at that moment putting the heart back into her boyfriend.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she said.  
  
"Only the battle," Venus said.  
  
The two heard some shouts. Two blasts smashed into Mars and Jupiter and  
  
had flung them into the wall.  
  
"Looks like it isn't over," Sailor Moon said. The Mike creature flew at them.   
  
Sailor Moon awkwardly jumped to the side as the creature flew into Venus and  
  
smashed her into a wall.  
  
"Enough is enough," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She shouted  
  
and flung her tiara. It slid right into the Mike creature and began to burn. Still the Mike  
  
creature whirled and fired a laser blast. Sailor Moon ducked it and charged forward  
  
bringing on Jupiter's aura and her moon sword at the same time. She swung  
  
downward and cut right through the creature, which exploded all around her.  
  
"Hah! Score on for the good guys!" Sailor Moon said feeling invigorated  
  
despite all the other troubles they had all faced. She looked around. The other Sailor  
  
Scouts were standing up, being only slightly injured. Uranus had been trying to stand  
  
up with the aid of a light post. Pluto had been doing the same. Mike was slow getting  
  
up.  
  
"Mike? You okay?" Venus asked sweeping some of the chips of pavement out  
  
of her hair.  
  
"Me? I'm, a Tiger," Mike said.  
  
Venus managed a small smile. 


	89. 89

Chapter 89  
  
"Eudial, you are aware of the second plan we developed as backup in case our  
  
heart collection methods failed," Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"Like they are failing right now," Eudial muttered.  
  
"Yes exactly like now. I am scrapping the backup plan, because even with it in  
  
effect, it still failed to help us get us a heart. So instead you are to attack the target,"  
  
Tomoe said handing her a picture.  
  
"Are you sure we should give up the backup plan?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Yes," Tomoe said. "Now this should be easy. The target will be weak as a  
  
result of the backup plan now hurry. I have to fluff my pillows."  
  
"Uh right professor," Eudial said and hurried out.  
  
  
  
Greg walked up to Patterson's front door and banged on it. There was no  
  
response.  
  
"I know you're in there Patterson," Greg said and pounded again.  
  
"I suggest you leave before the automated defense systems kick in," Patterson  
  
said through the intercom.  
  
"Patterson, you have a choice you can either let me in or leave me out here and  
  
let those defense systems kick in, because I'm not leaving till I've talked to you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Patterson replied.  
  
"Yes," Greg said.   
  
There was silence for nine seconds. Greg tensed, envisioning the possibility that  
  
Patterson's social habits might just lead to him letting those defense systems fire.  
  
"Very well.." Patterson said and the door opened revealing D.V. to be standing  
  
right there.  
  
"Patterson! You've been hiding from everyone! How could you!" Greg said.  
  
"It's a natural response Greg..." Patterson stammered.  
  
"But we need your help," Greg said.  
  
"My help? I suppose you want me to magically make Amy happy again!"  
  
Patterson snapped.  
  
"Come on Patterson you know you've succeeded where others have failed  
  
before," Greg said.   
  
"Not without you of course. Greg..you forget,. I may have may have gotten  
  
her a prom date more or less and got you and her to be next door neighbors. But you  
  
are here close friend, not me. If you haven't managed to help her there is no way that I  
  
can." Patterson said.  
  
"You don't know that, and I didn't think the hopelessness of the odds ever  
  
stopped you from fighting a battle before," Greg said.  
  
"This isn't a battle," Patterson snapped.  
  
"It is. It's a battle to save Amy. It just is different from what you're used to."  
  
"It is a challenge I'm not up to," Patterson replied solemnly.  
  
"So you're just giving up?"  
  
"Maybe she'll work through it eventually. You ever had both your parents  
  
swept away from you?" Patterson said.  
  
"Uh...no..."  
  
"Exactly. You have no idea what she's going through. I do," Patterson said.  
  
"So you can relate to her," Greg said.  
  
"She doesn't want to hear someone who went through it too! Greg she wants  
  
to be left alone. She hates the world right now. Gradually she'll adapt!" Patterson said  
  
with anger.  
  
"You seem to be seeing it as a case where she'll live your life now," Greg said.  
  
"It's unfortunate, and I'm sorry it may happen," Pattersons aid.  
  
"I won't let it! Uh..I mean, oh come on Patterson. You can't say you enjoyed  
  
your existence for all this time.  
  
"It wasn't pleasant."  
  
"And you want to condemn that on Amy? Without even trying to stop it. The  
  
heck with your introversion Patterson, right now you're just running away like a  
  
coward," Greg said.   
  
"Yes, and I've kept out of a firestorm," Patterson said.  
  
"And what have you kept out of the firestorm for? If you don't help, I will lose  
  
my respect for you. Amy will never talk to you again. The others probably won't  
  
either, not that probably means that much, but the point is that at the end of you'll just  
  
have yourself."  
  
"That's always been the case," Patterson said.  
  
"Not anymore," Greg said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a purpose now and you enjoy it,whether you're comfortable or not!   
  
Come on Patterson. If you told me you aren't happier now then you used to be. You  
  
have friends whether you accept it or not, and you're willing to die for Amy, as I am,  
  
and now you're running!"  
  
Patterson said nothing, glanced at the floor for a few seconds and then looked  
  
back up at Greg. His eyes widened.  
  
"You're right. I'm running," Patterson said and walked back inside.  
  
"Patterson! Wait," Greg said.  
  
"Listen to me Greg. I am D.V. Patterson! A kid who spent most of his life  
  
punching anyone who looked at me funny. A social outcast who somehow was thrown  
  
by fate into the mix of all this! I'm not a strong person! You want me to somehow  
  
convince Amy Anderson that she's wrong to shut herself off. It's the only thing that  
  
worked for me! Furthermore, I'm not willing to take the risk of having her shout me  
  
down, because she's the only one I thought wouldn't ever do that! The only person I  
  
relied on to nod politely and smile. So sorry..my courage is gone!" he said and  
  
slammed the door.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean the appeal failed!" Amy shouted. "Well that does me a lot  
  
of good!"   
  
She slammed the phone down and stormed up the stairs to her room. She  
  
walked inside and slammed the door. She looked for something to throw..there was  
  
nothing available so she swept everything off of her desk. She heard the glass of a  
  
picture frame break apart. She looked over at the picture..it was of her in the midst of  
  
her friends, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, the guardians, even Patterson looking very  
  
annoyed. She paused for a minute contemplating the destruction of the picture, but then  
  
her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Patterson," she said and clenched his fists.   
  
With that she stormed out of the room, pulling out her power stick as she went.  
  
"Why am I out here. That's right it the air helps me think. Here I am talking to  
  
myself," Greg said as he stood on the roof of Juuban High School. It was a Saturday  
  
and no one was around.  
  
"I have no idea how to convince Amy that things will get better. Her best  
  
friends and I have gotten nowhere. What am I supposed to do? This is so illogical. I  
  
should just go talk to her," Greg said and hurried to the roof door.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted. Her attack flew at the front wall  
  
of the Patterson house and blasted a hole through it. Another attack weakened the  
  
front even more. A third attack smashed through the wall and caused the roof to begin  
  
to sink forward. With her visor deployed she knew exactly where to hit to do the most  
  
catastrophic damage as quickly as possible. She also knew Patterson himself wasn't  
  
inside.  
  
"Heh..when he gets back and finds his house destroyed, heh this'll be great,"  
  
she said. Three more attacks finished the house off and it was soon a pile of rubble.  
  
Greg didn't know why he was drawn to Patterson's house, but he somehow  
  
sensed that where he could find Amy. And he did. Only at the moment she was Sailor  
  
Mercury and destroying everything.  
  
"What is she doing?" Greg asked himself in surprise. "Looks like she's lost it,  
  
and if she has, I may need some power to stop her if that's even possible," he said  
  
concealling himself and pulling out his power stick.  
  
"Saturn Power!" he shouted and transformed.  
  
Mercury watched a wall collapse and grinned.  
  
"It's about time I paid him back for invading my privacy and then interfering in  
  
my life. It's called justice. My parents wanted to do a good deed, and they got justice!   
  
Prison sentences!"  
  
"Something's very wrong. This is Amy...she wouldn't take things this bad,"  
  
Saturn said to himself.  
  
Mercury noticed him.  
  
"Saturn what are you doing here? Then again. "What do I care! I've done my  
  
job for today...wait...no I haven't...Greg! You...couldn't even make it to my prom  
  
without Patterson's help...some friend....and then...not telling me that he helped you  
  
move in next door...yeah..you deserve some justice too...but...I'll make you wait for  
  
that!"   
  
She then turned and started walking down the street.  
  
"Mercury...uh this isn't her," Saturn said and followed after her.  
  
"Mercury!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not listening to you," Mercury muttered walking down the street, her eyes  
  
narrowed. Saturn followed a few steps behind.  
  
"Come on Mercury! Give me a chance."  
  
"No you jerk! You deserve nothing from me..except pain," Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury...I...."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Uh....." Saturn said and stopped. Mercury kept going.  
  
What do I do now? He thought.   
  
Mercury headed over a hill and out of view.  
  
"Tired...those attacks, while worth it..drained me," she muttered.   
  
"I don't know what do," Saturn said. A Second later he heard a scream.  
  
He ran forward to see Mercury was lying on the ground unconcious. A black  
  
daimon was slowly drawing the heart from her towards it's star shaped area. He drew  
  
his sword and dashed forward ready to swing it straight into the daimon's heart. It  
  
noticed him at the last second and unleashed some sort of energy bolt. It smashed into  
  
him and knocked him to the ground. It finished drawing Mercury's heart out from her  
  
and prepared to grab it. A multicolored blast hit it and knocked the creature  
  
backwards. Maverick swept forward and swung his sword slamming it into the  
  
daimon's star area. It hissed in pain and grabbed him. Saturn grabbed Mercury's  
  
heart carefully and moved towards her.   
  
"Stop!" Sailor Uranus shouted landing nearby flanked by Sailor Neptune.  
  
Maverick swung his sword around and cut the daimon's arm off, freeing  
  
himself. He rolled backward and faced off against the daimon.  
  
"Don't let them have that heart Saturn!" he shouted. The daimon lunged at him.  
  
"Saturn...let us see it. If it's not a talisman you can have it back..." Neptune  
  
said cautiously.  
  
"I don't know if I can risk that," Saturn said. "Even if it is a talisman I won't let  
  
her die, and neither will Maverick and the rest of the other scouts.."  
  
"This is no time for talk! Let us see it!" Uranus shouted.  
  
The daimon swung Maverick aside and lunged at the two outer scouts. They  
  
both jumped upward and landed on a sidewalk wall. Maverick shot a blast. It hit the  
  
daimon in the head and it whirled towards him  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks smashed into the daimon and destroyed him.  
  
"Now..." Uranus said. "Without these distractions."  
  
"Let us see the heart," Neptune said.  
  
"No," Saturn said. Maverick walked in front of him.  
  
"Put her heart back," he said.  
  
Saturn placed it inside Mercury and she began to move.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Now we may never know if she had a talisman," Neptune said.  
  
"Guess that's a risk we'll have to take," Maverick said. "As I seem to  
  
remember, you two can't get the heart out on your own, so I think your business is  
  
done here. Or do I have to convince you to leave?"  
  
"Do we have to convince you to leave," Saturn said. "I will not let you harm  
  
Mercury."  
  
Neptune and Uranus glanced at each other and then jumped off.  
  
"You two...defended me..." Mercury said rising off the ground.  
  
"It's kind of what we do," Saturn said.  
  
"Uh yeah. That's our job," Maverick said.  
  
"You'd do the same for us," Saturn said.  
  
Maverick nodded.  
  
"Uh...but....I.....destroyed..your house," she said to Maverick. "And I  
  
threatened you," She said to Saturn.  
  
"That doesn't really matter...." Saturn said.  
  
Maverick nodded.  
  
"What?" Mercury said and then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Mercury," Saturn and Maverick said with concern.  
  
"Stay back," she said.  
  
"What?" the two replied.  
  
"It's coming out!"she said. She began to glow and out of her back came a  
  
blackish energy which then reformed on the street a few feet away.   
  
"What is that?" Saturn said.  
  
"Whatever it is...it's evil," Maverick said.  
  
"It's a daimon...it...it..was inside me..." Mercury gasped and then fell to the  
  
ground unconcious.  
  
"Cower in fear!" the small daimon, about a foot tall with a humanoid body and  
  
menacing facial expression said. Saturn glanced at Maverick. Maverick glanced back.   
  
Seconds later both of their swords fired and the daimon was blown to pieces.  
  
"I wish I could say this explains a lot, but now I'm confused," Saturn said.   
  
"And for that matter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"First of all, I noticed the Mercury had transformed, so I hurried to where I  
  
assumed there was a battle..." Maverick began. Saturn glanced at him.  
  
"And...maybe you were right and I realized that soon after you left," he added.   
  
"We'll talk about it later. Let's get Mercury home," Saturn said. "The question  
  
is how. It's not like anyone won't notice two Guardian Scouts carrying a Sailor Scout,  
  
or for that matter two boys carrying a girl," said.  
  
"Excellent point," Maverick said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Mercury said her eyes opening.  
  
"You must be exhausted though," Saturn said.  
  
"I...I...yeah" Mercury said.   
  
"You probably shouldn't walk home," Saturn said. "I know what..." he pulled  
  
out his communicator.  
  
"Darien?" Saturn asked. Darien had also been issued a communicator by Luna  
  
and Artemis. It only made sense..  
  
"Yeah?" Darien replied.  
  
"This is Saturn."  
  
"Saturn? Was there a battle?" Darien said a bit surprised.  
  
"A complex one...but...I think Mercury needs a ride home."  
  
"Mercury? Oh, you'd better explain all this to me later..." Darien said.  
  
"Wise choice," Maverick said.  
  
  
  
Minutes later they had covertly transported Amy back to her house. Darien  
  
carried her inside much to the relief of Patterson and Greg who remained leaning  
  
against the car. Darien came out of the house a minute later.  
  
"I wanted Amy to rest, but she insists on seeing both of you and me for that  
  
matter right now. I don't think we should decline," Darien said.  
  
Patterson and Greg glanced at each other. More unsure than ever, but then  
  
they both nodded and followed Darien inside.  
  
  
  
"Fact, I was extremely upset at my parent's arrest," Amy began lying on the  
  
couch in her living room.  
  
"We noticed," the three responded in unison.  
  
"Uh...right...but that should have never made me react so violently," Amy said.  
  
"I think your response was understandable.." Darien said. "Wouldn't you say  
  
so Patterson? You went through it."  
  
"Uh...well...." Patterson stammered. "When such hardship..hits...well..anything  
  
is possible from anyone....I guess..."  
  
"But what was that creature doing?" Greg asked.  
  
"I think that even though I was very upset..it was amplifying my anger...making  
  
it hard for me to recover..." Amy said. "And in the meantime it was weakening me in  
  
the process. I don't know where it came from or what it's full purpose was."  
  
"But how do you feel now?" Darien asked.  
  
"Good...I feel good. I've faced a tough loss, but even despite that creature  
  
I've begun to come to grips with it." Amy said. "I know that in the meantime I have my  
  
friends. I can see that clearly now."  
  
"Glad you figured that out," Darien said. "The girls were completely baffled,  
  
they didn't know what to do. I'm sure these two had no idea either."  
  
Greg and Patterson nodded solemly.  
  
"Really? Both of you?" Amy said. "My guardian angels."  
  
"Having no clue what to do is never an excuse not to try anyway," Greg said.  
  
"Actually it's a great excuse, but sometimes the rule doesn't apply," Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"I destroyed the picture..." Amy said in realization.  
  
"You did more than that," Darien said.  
  
"Uh...yes...you're right...but the picture.." Amy said.  
  
"What picture?" Greg asked.  
  
"Of everyone, I threw it off my desk..and now...now it's..." she said wiped  
  
away tear.  
  
"It's only a picture, we can get you another one," Darien said.  
  
"No it's not...it's that I destroyed it. I...disgraced my friendship...how can  
  
anyone forgive me for that..and for that matter..Patterson...I...I can't believe what I  
  
did...I."  
  
"It's all right," Patterson said.  
  
"What?" Amy said.  
  
"It's only a house...you destroyed my house today..but...it's a small price to  
  
pay for...uh..."  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh..." Patterson said. "I really have to go," he said and ran out.  
  
"Amy...maybe we'd better leave you alone," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah...I'll bring the girls by later," Darien said.  
  
"Uh...yeah...maybe, but come back soon," Amy said.  
  
The two headed out.  
  
The next day..Amy's room was cleaned, most of her affairs were in order and  
  
she already had a schedule to follow to make up her classwork and for that matter her  
  
classes. Sitting on her desk was a new picture frame...and in it was not one picture, but  
  
a group of individual pictures of each of her friends. It was something the group had  
  
decided on last night, after all, this meant more than just a picture they all had had  
  
taken. This was something made just for her...and so there it was...a picture given to  
  
her by Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rick, Mike, Steve, and of course Greg. There  
  
was only one space missing and that she hoped to take care of. The doorbell rang.   
  
She walked down to the door and opened it. Patterson was there staring at the  
  
ground.  
  
"Come in Patterson," she said and let him in. He continued to stare at the  
  
ground as he had never been her house alone before.  
  
"I know, what I did was outrageous," Amy said.  
  
"I'm not about to press charges. Forget it. You were under the control of evil,"  
  
Patterson said quickly. "Ahem, it's fine."  
  
"Well once again you've surprised me, but the fact is that you need a place to  
  
live. I'm giving you my apartment until your house gets rebuilt," Amy said.  
  
"No I don't need it...I'll be fine," Patterson stammered in shock.  
  
"Sleeping at the army barracks? No way," Amy said.  
  
"Uh...really."  
  
"You see..I already told your uncle about it and he agreed to kick you out of  
  
the barracks...so you don't have much choice."  
  
"Oh..well..that's just great," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Aren't you going to accept my gift?" Amy said with a slight grin.  
  
"Uh, do you honestly know how much I've become a nervous wreck after  
  
becoming legally sane?"  
  
"Sorry," Amy said. "But the room is yours..I'll just move some of my stuff out  
  
of there and things should be fine."  
  
"Uh...whatever..." Patterson said and moved to the door.  
  
"Wait...Patterson.."  
  
Patterson stopped.  
  
"I need a picture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes..you see..my other picture got destroyed and everyone gave me an  
  
individual picture of themselves, and I put them together."  
  
"I...uh...don't have one..."  
  
"I guessed that..I want to take it now."  
  
"Oh," Patterson said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry I won't ask you to smile," Amy said and began to laugh as she  
  
pulled out a camera. Patterson glanced at the ceiling.  
  
"Can you at least look at the camera?" she asked.  
  
Patterson shrugged and glanced at it. She took the picture.  
  
"Ah well, another crisis comes to a close," Serena said leaning back in a chair,  
  
and nearly falling out of it.   
  
"Yep, Amy is rid of the evil prescence inside her and on the road to recovery,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Still, she's got a lot to deal with now," Raye said mindful of her own growing  
  
problems at having the lack of an adult guardian.  
  
"She's got us to help her," Serena said.  
  
"I always wonder if that's a good thing or not," Raye said.  
  
The other two looked at her.  
  
"I'm joking," she said.  
  
"We know," the two said.  
  
"Then why the looks?"  
  
The two both shrugged and continued to glare at her.  
  
"Ok, now you're really freaking me out," Raye said. "And where's Lita?"  
  
The other two shrugged again and glared further at her.  
  
Raye grinned nervously.  
  
Lita was at the Crown Arcade sitting at the Sailor Moon video game, she of  
  
course was playing Sailor Jupiter and working to fight off enemies left and right, at a  
  
rapid pace. A boss appeared at the end of the level and she went all out fighting against  
  
it. It vaporized as she narrowly missed running out of life. She grinned.  
  
So far so good.  
  
"You seem to be really into this game," Andrew said walking up.  
  
Lita paused it.  
  
"Sure am," Lita said. "How are things Andrew?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess. How about with you?"  
  
"Kinda normal I'd say," Lita said. "But I need to get back into action here."  
  
Andrew grinned.  
  
"Good luck," he said.  
  
Lita dived back into the game.  
  
If I play this long enough maybe I can convince myself that my judgement  
  
actually isn't that bad and that I can stop worrying about every battle. She thought. At  
  
least I'm having fun, for now anyway.  
  
A large pixelated Nephlite jumped out of the air and attacked.  
  
"Great, I have to fight someone I never even fought in real life," She muttered  
  
and started hitting him quickly. Nephlite proceeded to beat her back and slam her to  
  
ground. The game ended, she put a new token in and the game restarted from a point  
  
just before him.  
  
"No no, you're completely misunderstanding my weaknesses," came a voice.   
  
She paused and whirled. Maxfield Stanton stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"How about some pointers?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hehe, he's actually nothing like me, and he sure can't capture my good looks,"  
  
Stanton said.  
  
"How do you think I feel, I'm completely out of proportion."  
  
Stanton grinned.   
  
"I wonder how the others would feel knowing that the once great generals of  
  
the negaverse are now just pixelized enemies for every kid on the street to beat up."  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
"Oh well, enough of this, I must get back to my business," Stanton said.  
  
"What are you up to this time?" Lita asked.  
  
"Top secret," Stanton said and walked out.  
  
"Weird guy," Lita said. "Anyway! Back to the fight!"  
  
She ran again at the Nephlite enemy, and was promptly beaten.  
  
"Eh, so it's going to be like this is it?" Lita said angrilly growing more  
  
determined. 


	90. 90

Chapter 90  
  
"Mina what are you doing here?" Raye said in shock as she realized that her  
  
close friend was standing across the sushi bar from her.  
  
"Well..Mike took me here," Mina said.  
  
"Rick took me here, this isn't supposed to happen. Remember?" Raye said.  
  
"Well I guess..I'm not helping things am I?" Lita said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raye and Mina said in unison.  
  
"Same as you..weird huh?" Lita said.  
  
"Let's just try and keep our dates or friendly gatherings in your case Lita,   
  
separate from each other all right," Raye said as she gathered her plate. One look from  
  
the three told her she was too late. Sitting at a table was Rick, Steve and Mike trying  
  
to construct a facsimilie of Tokyo Tower with straws.  
  
"Don't forget the second observation deck," Mike said.   
  
"I've been there before, okay?" Steve said.  
  
"Steve, we're just being careful of your engineering prowess, since you have  
  
none," Rick said.  
  
"Hey..I'll be fine," Steve said.   
  
"Ahem..." the three heard three voices say. Tokyo Tower collapsed.  
  
"Not my fault," Steve said.  
  
The three looked to see Lita, Mina, and Raye glaring at them.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again, after all these years," Mike said and dashed to  
  
another booth.  
  
"I hope your company and mine can continue to do business in the future," Rick  
  
said and shook Steve's hand before bolting to another booth.   
  
The three girls shook their heads.  
  
"Eudial," Professor Tomoe said quietly.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Eudial asked.  
  
"YOU REALLY STINK AT THIS!"   
  
"But Professor, you're the one creating the daimons," Eudial said.  
  
"SO I REALLY STINK AT THIS..." Tomoe said. "TOO!" he added after a  
  
short pause. "Anyway..it's going to be a few days till we get the next daimon  
  
egg ready. I thought you might enjoy some time off."  
  
"Oh..well. thank you Professor," Eudial said.   
  
"But, remember Eudial. Friends, know when, " Tomoe said.  
  
"Uh...yes Professor," Eudial said.  
  
"Bring forth my fiddlers three!" Tomoe shouted and pressed a button. A tape  
  
recording began.  
  
"Fiddlers three!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Fiddlers three!" a second voice said.  
  
"Ehh...I'd better get out of here quickly," Eudial muttered to herself.  
  
"Hey and I want my pipe too. But if anyone brings me my bowl I will be  
  
mightily annoyed!" Tomoe shouted.  
  
"He's losing more of his mind ever day," Eudial said.  
  
"This is a just a hunch..." Rick began. "You're still a bit angry...that they're  
  
here," he said motioning to the tables that their friends occupied occupied.  
  
"You could say that. Rick, we have something special..and I can't seem to get  
  
you away from those two knot heads," Raye said.  
  
"Who? My friends or yours?" Rick asked.  
  
"Uh...good question," Raye replied.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't plan this, but fate" Rick said.  
  
"Fate is a very evil thing! Never min, let's proceed with the date as if none of  
  
us this has happened," Raye said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So..." Raye said and realized she hadn't given any thought into what to say.  
  
"We haven't gone out in so long I've kind of forgotten how this date is  
  
supposed to work," Rick said.  
  
"Me too," Raye admitted.  
  
"So I said to the minister,you can't build a cathedral in the middle of the bay.."  
  
Mike said.  
  
"And why did you say that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because there's a fish school out there already!"  
  
"Mike..." Mina moaned.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Shut up and eat your sushi."  
  
"You mean my raw FISH!" Mike said and started laughing again.  
  
"Oh dear," Mina said.  
  
"Good sushi," Steve said in between bites. "I like the sushi you make better  
  
though."  
  
"You do? Thank you," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, and for another thing..when I'm eating at your place, I don't have to  
  
hear Mike telling all those fish jokes. He knows four thousand of them."  
  
"How do you know?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because I've counted," Steve muttered. Lita laughed.  
  
"So...you going to the American Style Football game this Sunday?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, wouldn't miss it. Juuban actually has a chance against Central," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Say Steve, why didn't you play for the football team?" Lita asked.  
  
"Ehhh...just wasn't interested," Steve said and took several more bites.  
  
"But I've seen you. You're pretty good."  
  
"Lita, I knock plenty of heads in my other job."  
  
"You do?" Lita asked with a grin. "I haven't noticed."  
  
  
  
"Of course not! What would a fish need a washing machine for!" Mike  
  
shouted and began laughing, drawing everyone's eyes to him.  
  
"Hi," he said to the restaurant and gave them all a thumbs up.  
  
Steve and Lita laughed as Mina shrunk down in embarrasment.  
  
  
  
"I just came to get my stuff," Amy said as she and Greg entered what had been  
  
Amy's studying apartment, now occupied, grudingly by D.V. Patterson.  
  
"Uh, right..." Patterson said staring at the floor.  
  
"So do you miss having the war room?" Greg asked as Amy gathered her stuff  
  
into a box.  
  
"Of course, but that survived" Patterson said.  
  
"Then all the data is..." Greg said.  
  
"Saved and the computers are stored in high security at the army base. All the  
  
computers are protected by a password only I know,"  
  
"I'm sure the other girls would be glad to hear that."  
  
"I'm not about to tell them," Patterson said. Greg carried a load of Amy's  
  
various effects out o fthe apartment.  
  
"Patterson. Can I tell you how I felt regardless of what that creature was doing  
  
to me? Would you be willing to listen?"  
  
"I'll listen," Patterson said.  
  
"I felt scared, scared that after working so hard, that I was going to lose out. I  
  
felt cheated. Here I was working when everyone else I knew was enjoying themselves,  
  
so I could go to college and then medical school and then I realized that with my  
  
parents gone, I would have to find some way to pay and I had always taken for granted  
  
that they would pay. Now it was all in doubt. And just the idea of it...here I was  
  
missing out on youth and now with my parents being gone, my youth was ended  
  
abruptly. Do you know how it feels?" she asked. "Of course you do," she added.  
  
"I haven't been a child since my parents were killed in front of me," Patterson  
  
said trying to keep a tear from forming in his widened eyes.   
  
"Then you know what it's like. To realize that the life most children get to lead  
  
isn't the one you have. And the sad thing was that for so many years that was my  
  
choice to live differently, but now...I have no choices anymore," Amy said her  
  
demeanor changing. Greg came back in, the two resumed their normal expressions, not  
  
particularly wanting to keep anything from Greg, but just instinctually.  
  
"Heh you have too many books Amy," Greg said picking up a pile of them and  
  
walking out.  
  
"Everything will work out," Patterson said. "May I look away and tell you  
  
something?"  
  
"Uh...if you like," Amy said with a grin. Patterson turned and looked out the  
  
window and began.  
  
"You have a group of friends that waited on a lawn practically every hour of the  
  
day ready to be there when you needed them, and I don't think you have to doubt how  
  
much they care for you. Greg is as devoted to you as I...ahem...anyone could be...you  
  
have something going for you. Your friends will be there," Patterson said.  
  
"D.V. You're so right. I know this because if you were able to lower your  
  
defenses enough to tell me that, you must feel strongly about it."  
  
Patterson just nodded.  
  
"I guess it's my obligation to prove you right," Amy said.  
  
"Your friends could have told you the same thing."  
  
"A friend just did, and there's something extra special about you telling me,"  
  
Amy said. "You're right. I feel so much pain from time to time...but if I let that stop  
  
me...well, I really would be making my worst fears come true. It must be true that  
  
some higher power sees effort as important too and even if I were to fail, unless I had  
  
done my best to prevent that failure, I could only blame myself."  
  
  
  
Rick swigged down another glass of soda in one try. Raye looked at him  
  
oddly.  
  
"How many times are you going to do that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Oh....it's just a habit," Rick said.  
  
"How come you haven't done it before then?"  
  
"It's a new habit," Rick said.  
  
"Oh I see," Raye muttered.  
  
"You know, I have no idea why I do it, but it just makes sense to do it now,"  
  
Rick said. "I guess I have this other habit of coming up with some sort of mannerism or  
  
thing to do when I feel stressed. It relaxes me."  
  
"How?" Raye asked.  
  
"No clue," Rick said. "But with all this heart stuff going on...Well, I'm under a  
  
lot of stress right now. They're looking for pure hearts right? I just have to figure I'm  
  
somewhere on the list."  
  
"You can't know that for sure. And if it's any consolation, I wouldn't worry, if  
  
they're looking for pure hearts, you're covered," Raye said and grinned.  
  
"I'm hurt!" he said. "Although..I wonder what happens to a heart when  
  
someone dies and then comes back?"  
  
"Don't know, hopefully we won't see," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah.I'm curious, but if it happened I wouldn't be able to see the results  
  
anyway and knowing Steve and Mike, they'd tell me the most ridiculous story they  
  
could think of."  
  
"Which knowing our luck would probably be the truth," Raye muttered.  
  
"Ah, the burden of destiny," Rick said and swigged another glass.  
  
"Yeah," Raye said and swigged down her own glass before coughing seconds  
  
later.  
  
"You okay," Rick said.  
  
"Ehh...." Raye said.  
  
"Central may have a good offense, but Juuban can stop it if they know what to  
  
look for," Steve said.  
  
"And do they?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think so, Coach does have the other side scouted out pretty well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, see you know my father's the coach at West Hill, he keeps tabs on all  
  
the other team and he's been telling me all this stuff."  
  
"How's West Hill going to do this year?" Lita asked.  
  
"My father won't say. He's very uptight about his own team and if I even went  
  
near a practice he wouldn't be happy."  
  
"Ah, he's that type," Lita said.  
  
Stevenodded.  
  
  
  
"Mina..."  
  
"Yes Mike," Mina said hiding her disappointment.  
  
"My jokes have really stunk tonight haven't they?"  
  
"On the contrary, they've stunk for more then just tonight. The last month  
  
perhaps," Mina said.  
  
"Oh..." Mike said. "Then why haven't you dumped me?"  
  
Mina was so suprised by the question she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uh...good question," she said and immediately ate some more sushi to prevent  
  
her from saying anything she'd regret.  
  
  
  
"That's not homework is it Amy? Greg asked as he leaned against the wall in  
  
Amy's room. The girl genius was meanwhile typing rapidly on her computer keyboard.  
  
"No, I've just been entering all the information we've collected about Doctor  
  
Tomoe into the computer. I have various programs that can create databases and  
  
things like that. I'm hoping that there are some links in this information that can help us  
  
track him down."  
  
"That would be useful," Greg said.  
  
"It's not easy though. There are so many pieces that don't come anywhere  
  
near each other. It's like a puzzle with seven corner pieces and none of them have any  
  
pieces to attach themselves too. But I do have some leads," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah it is confusing. We did do a sweep of most of the city and even then we  
  
didn't find him," Greg said.  
  
"That's what makes it all the more baffling. He might have a way to block our  
  
scans," Amy said.  
  
"He didn't the first time."  
  
"I know, but something's preventing us from finding him. Either he's keeping us  
  
from seeing him, or we haven't been looking in the right place. And we have to keep  
  
looking until we find him," she said.  
  
"The pressures of being the brains of the outfit," Greg said with a brief grin.  
  
"Darien..why do you think they call it a bed of roses?" Serena asked as she and  
  
Darien stared at a large plot of the red flowers.  
  
"I don't know," Darien said.   
  
"After all, if you were to jump on them you'd get scratched up by the thorns,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"That's why you don't jump on them."  
  
"Of course," Serena said. "Isn't it weird how something so beautiful can hurt  
  
you if your not careful."  
  
"The thorns protect the flowers from harm," Darien said. "Some things are so  
  
pretty they need to be protected. Like you for instance."  
  
"A thorny rose? Interesting metaphor...or is that a smile?" Serena asked.  
  
"Simile Serena," Darien said.  
  
"Simile. Oh..right...whatever Darien, do you think that's the way love is too."  
  
"How?" Dariena sked.  
  
"Love is beautiful right?" Serena asked.  
  
"So I've been told," Darien muttered. "Of course it is," he added.  
  
"You know how hard it is for people to just make things work in a relationship,  
  
and to find the person they truly love, it's like life has it the thorns, and if you can avoid  
  
it, well at least you know..."  
  
"I think I get the idea, yeah and I guess you're right," Darien said.  
  
"And we've had to deal with a lot of thorns haven't we?"  
  
"I'd say so," Darien said.  
  
"But they have to stop somewhere...right?"  
  
"Maybe, but even if it doesn't. What's a few more thorns?" Darien said.  
  
Serena grinned slightly.  
  
A scream carried across the wind towards them.  
  
"Sounds familiar," Serena muttered.  
  
"Off we go!" Darien said. The two hurried down the street.  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's not like I want to give you candy, I only want to take your  
  
heart," A grey skinned average female daimon, said advancing on a sailor suited school  
  
girl.  
  
"No no no," the girl said and tried to run only to be blasted to the ground by the  
  
daimon. The monster's eyes glowed red as it stared down at its prey.  
  
"Now about that heart," The daimon said and drew it out of the girl.  
  
  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune leapt to a rooftop above.  
  
"The latest victim," Neptune said.  
  
Uranus just nodded.  
  
"I wonder if it will be a talisman this time," Neptune said.  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
The monster picked up the heart and put it in a bag.  
  
"That's odd, they've never done that before," Neptune said.  
  
"Never mind that, let's just get the heart!" Uranus said. "Uranus! World  
  
Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks flew out at the monster who was hit by Uranus' attack, but  
  
managed to dodge Neptune's attack as it fell.  
  
Uranus and Neptune leapt off the rooftop.  
  
"Not so fast Sailor Scumbags!" the monster shouted firing about seventy bolts  
  
of energy from his hands. Neptune and Uranus narrowly avoided the attack.  
  
"Effective, but not effective enough, and I'm not a scumbag!" Uranus shouted  
  
punching the daimon in the face. Neptune rushed forward and grabbed the heart bag.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" came a shout. The monster disentegrated.   
  
Uranus whirled.  
  
"Return the heart. Where is it?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Uranus grinned.  
  
"Neptune have a look at it," Uranus said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw his rose knocking the bag from her hand. Uranus spun  
  
and quickly and grabbed the bag again.  
  
"I will not be distracted!" she shouted and with that ran to a nearby motorcycle.   
  
"If this is a talisman you won't interfere!"  
  
She knocked the driver off and sped away.  
  
"We've got to stop her," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"You'll have to deal with me first," Neptune said.  
  
"Oh I will," Sailor Moon said. "Tuxedo Mask! Follow Uranus!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded and soon found his own motorcycle to steal.  
  
"Why do you insist on interfering? You know that if the heart is not a talisman  
  
we will return it," Neptune said.  
  
"I'm worried about if you do find a talisman," Sailor Moon said. "What do you  
  
need them for?"  
  
"That's not your concern."  
  
"You guys like to say that," Sailor Moon said. "But I'm here, getting in your  
  
way all the time. Maybe you want to reconsider that viewpoint."  
  
"No," Neptune said. "It's best that you not get involved. Leave this to us."  
  
"And when you find a talisman, does that person just die?"  
  
"Unfortunately sacrifices will have to be made."  
  
"Would you sacrifice yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's easy to say, I wonder if you'd actually do it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Neptune's eyes narrowed.  
  
Meanwhile, Uranus sped through the streets, Tuxedo Mask followed right after  
  
her.  
  
"How foolish of him," Uranus said.  
  
They rounded a curve and headed towards a highway onramp.  
  
A police car pulled out behind them.  
  
"That's just great," Uranus muttered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed.  
  
"We really didn't need the police in on this," he said to himself. "But then again  
  
what did I expect?"  
  
The two motorcycles raced up onto the highway. A steady stream of police  
  
cars were soon following them.  
  
He's good. Uranus thought. Under other circumstances she might have  
  
enjoyed the chase.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sped up to try and get closer to her.  
  
"That's a bad idea," Uranus said. "Uranus World...."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"I can't just blow up everything to stop him," Uranus said with annoyance.   
  
They roared into a tunnel. A myriad of police and SDF vehicles awaited them  
  
at the other side.  
  
"Pull your vehicles over," a voice came on a loudspeaker somewhere.  
  
"Let's see how good you are," Uranus said with a grin and raced towards the  
  
road block. She climbed up on the motorcycle and leapt off of it. It sped through the  
  
roadblock and slid to a stop behind the police barricade. She landed besides it and  
  
soon had climbed back on it. She looked back to see Tuxedo Mask's motorcycle fly  
  
up over the barricade and right after her.  
  
"How'd he do that!" she snarled and picked up speed.  
  
The chase continued. More and more police vehicles raced after them as well  
  
as helicopters.  
  
"This is just what we needed," Chief Ozaki muttered standing beside the road  
  
block. He picked up his radio. "Ok, send in the units from the Bokuto Precinct."  
  
"Right," came a reply.   
  
A couple police motorcycles sped ahead and approached the two.  
  
"This has gone for long enough!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.   
  
"I quite agree," Sailor Uranus said as a bright red helicopter flew along the  
  
highway and in front of them, Sailor Neptune was at the controls. Uranus grabbed a  
  
hold of the landing gear. Tuxedo Mask threw several roses, but they missed the bag.   
  
Uranus grinned.  
  
"I can't really throw any more I might hit the chopper anyway," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said skidding his bike to a stop.   
  
At that point an SDF chopper veered in front of Neptune's. A golden disc flew  
  
out and knocked the bag out of Uranus's hand. Tuxedo Mask raced forward and  
  
caught it.  
  
"How dare they!" Uranus said. She waved at Neptune to pull away as the  
  
SDF was already getting too close. The helicopter zoomed away as the Police and  
  
SDF all skidded to a stop around Tuxedo Mask. The SDF chopper set down and  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Guardian Saturn hopped out.  
  
"We've got to get the heart back to it's owner," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"She's in the helicopter," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask quickly put the heart inside the person and the group all grinned  
  
as she woke up.  
  
"Now is someone going to explain what that was all about?" Chief Ozaki said  
  
storming up.   
  
"Let's just run for it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
And the four leapt off.  
  
Ozaki sighed.  
  
"Guess not," he said.   
  
After the battle, Amy for the first time in a while, was happy. All she had been  
  
through didn't seem to stand in her way anymore. She was still afflicted by what had  
  
happened, how alone she was without parents, but that was another problem to deal  
  
with. She had even watched the police and the motorcycles racing down the street, all  
  
reminders of the heroic act which she had been glad to have done, but which also  
  
scared her more than anything. Now that act was just a part of her, she had learned that  
  
she was important and she needed to fight. Today's battle only helped that feeling. She  
  
had been the one to call Patterson and urgently demand the helicopter when she had  
  
seen Neptune's strategy. Of course Patterson himself didn't have his war room to  
  
realize the need and that had made her all the more important. She didn't want credit,  
  
but to her it meant a lot to know she was needed and that while it was risky to be a  
  
scout, it was worth it. That night she slept well for the first time in a while that night.  
  
Somehow all the chaos of the past month or so had finally become calm and she could  
  
go on being herself, or at least she should at least try without fear. It would not be easy  
  
to deal with all she had been facing, but she could, and she should. 


	91. 91

Chapter 91  
  
"Eudial," Professor Tomoe hissed.  
  
"Yes professor," Eudial said.  
  
"I believe that we have been going about things the wrong way," Tomoe said.  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Eudial said.  
  
"You of course have met Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Correct."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"They're after the hearts too. And you see that they once saved my life because the only way  
  
they can get to the hearts is for us to draw them out," Tomoe said.  
  
"Ironic isn't it?" Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes, but they are increasingly getting on my nerves, because it seems that whenever I manage  
  
to back those other scouts into a corner, Neptune and Uranus are there to interfere, not because they  
  
care in the least about those other scouts, but because they want the heart. Furthermore, they are the  
  
only other group that truly understands the power of the talismans. If we eliminate Neptune and  
  
Uranus, the other scouts might even find a talisman and not realize it, leaving it open to us."  
  
"Yes Professor. Do you have a plan?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Oh I have a plan. Let us sing the plan song!" Tomoe said.  
  
"There is no plan song Professor."  
  
"Then we shall not sing the plan song today," Tomoe said. "But I shall write one for  
  
tommorow."  
  
"Uh...yes professor."  
  
"Anyway, here's the deal," Tomoe muttered.  
  
Haruka Tenno was sleeping in the window sill of her apartment as the sun slowly rose and  
  
covered her with sunlight. She awoke slowly.   
  
"Ehh...too early for a sunrise," She muttered.   
  
"Haruka you know that it's actually quite late with the fall and all," Michiru Kaioh said emerging  
  
from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"I know," Haruka muttered.  
  
"I don't know why you sleep in the window anyway, we have two bedrooms," Michiru said.  
  
"Habit I guess," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru walked into her room and started dressing. Sure they were both girls, but each liked  
  
their privacy.  
  
"You know Haruka, I can feel the waters slowly rippling," Michiru said.  
  
"I know," Haruka said.  
  
"I wish we could find these talismans soon, I fear that every day we fail, the forces of evil get  
  
closer," Michiru said.   
  
"We just have to keep trying," Haruka said. "Destiny will lead us to them in time. It has to."  
  
"I think you're right," Michiru said emerging from her room.  
  
"You should really get ready Haruka? We don't want to be late for school," Michiru said.  
  
"School. Here we are with the weight of the world on our soldiers, and we're still going to  
  
school," Haruka said.  
  
"The crisis won't last forever Haruka. And when it's over, we'll have the rest of our lives to  
  
deal with," Michru said.  
  
Haruka smiled.  
  
"Yes, I guess we will," she said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Ten minutes later they were walking through the early morning light towards Juuban High  
  
School.  
  
"Michiru, I had another of those dreams last night," Haruka said.  
  
"Not another," Michiru said. "What did this one say?"  
  
"They've been getting gradually clearer as the weeks have passed. The talisman holders will  
  
die when the time arrives. I know that." Haruka said. "But somehow, I guess the death is not as final  
  
as it seems."  
  
"Death is merely an ending to one form of existence," Michiru said.  
  
"I don't know what it means, but that's what I've understood. Still the dream doesn't let me  
  
see who the talisman holders are, or anyone else involved," Haruka said.  
  
"So we're still proceeding on the course we've been on," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes. Of course we still have to deal with those annoying Sailor Scouts and their lackeys."  
  
"Why do you see them so hostily Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"You don't like them either," Haruka said.  
  
"I don't dislike them, they are a problem, but I don't dislike them, why do you?"  
  
"Because they are so ameteurish. They have no concept for the stakes involved."  
  
"Maybe if we told them they would understand," Michiru said.  
  
"No, we've discussed this. If we told them, they would just become more involved. They  
  
consider themselves to be the protectors of this planet. If we told them how a force capable of  
  
destroying Earth could be unleashed they would try to stop it. Right now they are content to return the  
  
hearts to the people. That is how we will have to keep it. That's meddlesome enough."  
  
"You're right of course, but what if they did find a talisman?" Michiru said.  
  
"If they find one, we will have to take it from them it is that simple."  
  
"By any means?"  
  
"Yes even their lives are not worth more than the population of the planet. That is why they  
  
should stay out of this. We can handle it. But instead they endanger themselves and the mission by their  
  
persistent interference," Haruka said.  
  
"They're just trying to do what they think is right" Michiru said.  
  
"That they might be doing, but it doesn't matter. Nothing can stand in our way of getting the  
  
three talismans, or Pharoh 90 will arrive on Earth and he will possess the great power of the talismans,"  
  
Haruka said.   
  
"I know Haruka, I know, it's just some times I worry that to save humanity we will lose our  
  
own humanity."  
  
"That may be the price we have to pay," Haruka said solemly.  
  
As Haruka and Michiru walked in the door to Miss Haruna's class they were a bit surprised to  
  
see a large tower being built on a desk. The two recognized that the tower was part of a game of  
  
balance, where to build on the top of the tower, it was necessary to remove a block from the bottom of  
  
the tower. Apparently though the participants had put three or four of the games toghether to make a  
  
very large tower. The two stopped just inside the doorway to watch the spectacle.   
  
"What an odd situation," Haruka said.  
  
"To each his own," Michiru said.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Mike said. The tower was being built on Patterson's desk much to his  
  
annoyance. Patterson was leaning in the corner where the wall of windows and the back of the room  
  
met with a look of annoyance on his face. The rest of the Scouts stood in a circle around the table.  
  
"Here we go," Mike said and moved to a block.  
  
"Don't blow it," Mina said.  
  
"That'll make it fall for sure," Lita said and as expected recieved no laughs.  
  
"Yeah, don't trip," Raye said.  
  
"Is that the best way to do it?" Serena asked.  
  
"You must take into account the balance concerns," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, do you have enough leverage?" Greg asked.  
  
"Miss it...miss it," Rick hissed.  
  
"Go ahead, pull the block," Steve said.  
  
"Could you guys talk a little more? It's not loud enough in here," Mike said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay," the rest said and started up with a nonsensical conversation.  
  
"Try the block below it," Patterson whispered in Mike's ear.  
  
Mike did and pulled the block free. The tower stood.  
  
"Hey all right," Mike said and gave Patterson a thumbs up. Patterson made a very discrete  
  
thumbs up in reply. Mike then placed the block at the top of the tower.  
  
"Okay...my turn," Rick said. "I will rely on my martial arts skills to do this flawlessly."  
  
"TIMMBERRR!" Steve shouted.  
  
"Yeah, this things going down faster than one of Steve's rockets," Mike said.  
  
"Hey!" Steve said still not immune to the criticism.  
  
Rick reached and quickly pulled out a block.  
  
"Hah!" he said. And placed the block at the top of the tower.  
  
"My turn," Steve said.  
  
"One mistake and this things going down to look like Starlight Towers when they're done with  
  
it," Lita said.  
  
"Any building that can't handle a pitched energy battle isn't really built to last," Raye said.  
  
"Absolutely," Mina said.  
  
"Actually the structural design architecture was a bit unstable to begin with," Amy said.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Steve asked.   
  
Rick whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Oh yeah," Steve said and pulled out a block. The tower stood. "Yes!" he said and placed the  
  
block at the top of the tower.  
  
"What is that?" they all heard a voice say. They turned to see Miss Haruna standing there.  
  
"Early aren't you Miss H?" Serena asked.   
  
"Well...yes...but do you normally build towers when I'm not in the room?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Not really Miss H. We normally stick to aqueducts and septic systems," Mike said.  
  
"Dirty job, but someone's got to do it," Steve said.   
  
At that point the tower collapsed for no apparent reason.  
  
"That was odd," Greg said. Patterson opened up his right wrist revealing a brick in it.  
  
Greg grinned.  
  
With the excitement over and the guys scurrying to pick up their game, Haruka and Michiru  
  
moved to sit down.  
  
"You don't know what a joy it is to have two maturer students in my class," Haruna said to  
  
them. "I mean, you'd hardly believe that the four quote unquote smartest students were in this class  
  
from the way most of them act."  
  
"I didn't know the four smartest were here," Haruka said.  
  
"Oh...you didn't...well...Amy there's the top student in the country pretty much, but she usually  
  
doesn't say much in my class for some reason. Then there's Greg, who doesn't say much either.   
  
You've got Melvin there, who's just weird. And then there's Patterson, who used to be insane, and  
  
frankly if you ask me, he still is...but anyway...hopefully you two can break into the rankings. You  
  
deserve to be at the top," Haruna said. "And you'd get extra credit if you could somehow get Mike,  
  
Rick, and Steve transfered out of here."  
  
Michiru and Haruka grinned.  
  
"We're flattered, but we wouldn't have the least idea how to get rid of those three," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, I guess that's someone else's job," Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah...mine," Haruna muttered. "Anyway, keep it up."  
  
"We try," Haruka said.  
  
  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"You know sometimes Haruka, I wish we enjoyed life as much as those kids in our class do,"  
  
Michiru said looking out the window of their apartment.  
  
"What do you mean? We have our fun," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, but they don't have any concerns, they don't have to worry about the world."  
  
"That is true. It probably explains they're optomism and overall happiness. The only time I  
  
saw them all truly sad was when the blue haired girl..."  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Right Amy. When she was out for that time. Otherwise, I guess it would be nice to still be a  
  
teenager with only teenage concerns to worry about," Haruka  
  
"They're all so innocent Haruka."  
  
"Yes, they are. And they should enjoy it while it lasts," Haruka said.   
  
The two stopped.  
  
"The waters have become much more restless," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, we don't have much time," Haruka said.   
  
The two pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" Michiru shouted.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka shouted and their two transformations began. Michiru became  
  
Sailor Neptune as Haruka became Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We must move quickly, keep an eye out for those scouts! They cannot interfere again,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Of course not," Michiru said.  
  
  
  
"Come on! Be reasonable!" the daimon shouted as she ran down the street in pursuit of a  
  
teenage boy dressed in a volleyball uniform. This daimon was also clad in a mockery of a volleyball  
  
uniform. A long red ponytail trailed out of it's forest green colored head. This daimon was the  
  
standard issue daimon Tomoe was used to using, though it was dressed more for the occassion then  
  
most of the daimons were.   
  
"You'll have to catch me you fiend!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Well obviously," the creature shouted and shot a yellow volleyball net out of it's head. It  
  
wrapped around the boy and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I decided I would use my powers along a theme," the creature said.  
  
"Good for you," the boy shouted and tried to get free.  
  
  
  
Uranus and Neptune landed on a rooftop nearby.  
  
"No other scouts as far as I can see," Neptune said looking around.  
  
"Then we'll handle it once the heart is drawn out," Uranus said.  
  
"Oh...will you?" a husky voice said. The two scouts whirled around to see a small group of  
  
daimons standing there. All resembling ones they had already faced.   
  
"A trap?" Neptune said.  
  
"You bet," One of the daimons said.  
  
"Should we fight them?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Our concern is the heart," Uranus said.  
  
"Too bad you won't get it!" came a voice behind them. They both turned instinctively. A  
  
yellow volleyball net slammed into them wrapping them toghether and pushed them to the ground.  
  
To their suprise, the other daimons disapeared. Leaving only the original one.  
  
"Neat trick huh?" the daimon said. "Come on up Eudial!" It shouted. The door to the roof  
  
opened and Eudial walked out.   
  
"Look at this," Eudial said. "For being our main competition you two really blew it didn't you?   
  
Anyway, given the amount of energy it took to recreate physical forms of those daimons I'll make sure  
  
to give you plenty of pain before you die."   
  
"Eudial, you're just supposed to kill them," the Daimon said.  
  
"Don't you have a heart to get?" Eudial muttered.  
  
"Uh...right of course," The daimon said.  
  
"Now..." Eudial said and gathered a ball of energy in her hand. She threw it at the pair. The  
  
two rolled out of the way causing the ball to slam into the roof and blow a massive hole in it and several  
  
floors below.  
  
"Dang it!" Eudial shouted.  
  
A rose slammed into the ground in front of her.  
  
"Huh.." Eudial said and was hit from behind by someone. She fell right into the hole and let out  
  
a screech. The two outer scouts looked to see Sailor Moon standing there.  
  
"I don't know whether I should free you two or not," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Who are you kidding?" Uranus said and the net fell away around them. Uranus was holding  
  
some sort of sharp crystal. "I'm always prepared for that."  
  
"Cape boy! You want a piece of me?" the daimon on the ground was saying. He was holding  
  
the crystal heart, and Tuxedo Mask was staring at him with his staff ready.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Stay out of this," Sailor Uranus said blocking her way.  
  
"I can just jump over you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"And I'll just jump up and stop you," Uranus said. "Neptune take care of the,"  
  
She was interupted as the roof exploded under them and they tumbled downward.  
  
"What the.." Tuxedo Mask said. A net flew at him. Tuxedo Mask swung it aside with his staff  
  
and hit the daimon upside the head.  
  
"Ouch!" the creature said and staggered back. Tuxedo Mask grabbed the heart out of the  
  
creatures hand and kicked the creature in the head. He then stuck the heart back in the volleyball  
  
player's body.   
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you all right!" he shouted.   
  
"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon shouted as she flew through a bottom floor window.  
  
"I'll take that as a.." Tuxedo Mask said and stopped abruptly as the daimon leapt at him. He   
  
ducked under it and the daimon went flying into the front of the building.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask said crouching over her.   
  
"I'm just a little bruised. You get the heart?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm tempted to let Uranus and Neptune face Eudial and that Daimon alone like they've done  
  
to us so many times but, that's just not the way we are is it?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" the daimon shouted and charged at the two. Sailor Moon still holding her  
  
moon sword swung upward and hit the daimon dead on. It smashed into the two of them and pushed  
  
them back, but the sword stayed embedded in the creature and it blew apart around them.  
  
"Not bad," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The entire building collapsed in front of them, and fortunately it was abandoned.  
  
"Uh oh," Sailor Moon said. They were surprised when Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus  
  
landed in front of them.   
  
"You put the heart back didn't you!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yes! Stay out of our business! The world is at stake and you're not helping!" Uranus said.  
  
"Please, we have our mission, and you're preventing us from fulfilling it," Neptune said.  
  
"Eudial escaped, but that doesn't matter, they didn't win today," Uranus said. "I warn you  
  
putting the hearts inside someone without proper examination is risking the lives of everyone here. Do  
  
not do it again!"  
  
The two then jumped off.  
  
"What did she mean?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I don't know but considering we saved their butts, I would have thought they'd be more  
  
gracious," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"You'd think so," Sailor Moon said dejectedly. "Here they are two fellow Sailor Scouts and  
  
they want nothing to do with us."  
  
"You're not doing anything wrong," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder. I just get this feeling that I'm out of the loop somehow. You know  
  
what I mean. What aren't they telling us?"  
  
"No idea, but they seem to feel strongly about it."  
  
"Maybe we should try and find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have no idea..but I think we have to know."  
  
The volleyball player started to stir.  
  
"Hey, you're that Sailor Moon chick aren't you?" he said.  
  
"Sailor Moon chick?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sorry. I've just heard so much about you," the boy said.  
  
"Oh you have," Sailor Moon said happily. "Like what?"  
  
"I'm tired, " the boy said and feel asleep.  
  
"Typical," Sailor Moon said. "So TYPICAL!"  
  
"Calm down," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
  
  
"That could have been a talisman today," Haruka starring out the window.  
  
"It probably wasn't," Michiru said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know, but it seems to me that destiny drove us to this quest, it brought us toghether,  
  
and it's brought us to each battle, it should also bring us to the talismans," Michiru said.  
  
"Unless those foolish scouts are somehow altering destiny. Destiny used to affect us alone, but  
  
with their interference...anything could happen. Destiny must affect them too."  
  
"Maybe, but won't the talisman bearing hearts be different from the others?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't know how different. That's why we need to check each one."  
  
"Are you sure we wouldn't be able to tell from afar. Maybe just the fact that a heart and not a  
  
talisman comes out disproves it."  
  
"It's more complex then that I think. My dreams have mentioned it. When we gaze into the  
  
heart's center we will know it's true form."  
  
"Then I'm wrong."  
  
"No Michiru...it's always true that if you gaze into the center of one's hearts you know it's true  
  
form. But that is not possible for anyone."  
  
"I don't understand Haruka?"  
  
"My dreams tell me that, by they are leading me away from the obvious mistake I could make.   
  
We can't check a real hearts center. A pure heart is different."  
  
"Now I'm confused."  
  
"Haruka...we need to check each heart..but somehow..I don't think we've found any talismans  
  
either..."  
  
"That's good. We should rest."  
  
"Yes, we should. It bothers me that Tomoe set a trap though. If he's targetting us directly  
  
now, we'll have to be even more careful," Haruka said and her eyes narrowed. 


	92. 92

Chapter 92  
  
A train pulled into Tokyo's central train staton, an averaged size high school girl clad in her  
  
uniform climbed off, a bag slung over her shoulder. She walked with determination and headed to the  
  
nearest bus stop looking for the one that would carry her to the Juuban section of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
"Hey Darien," Serena said as the door to his apartment opened.  
  
"Serena, you always seem to make it on time," Darien said.  
  
"When I want to get somewhere it's not much trouble," Serena said.  
  
Darien grinned.   
  
"Take a look at this," Serena said holding up a chocolate teddy bear.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Darien asked.  
  
"This store a few blocks from here,they were giving out these free as a grand opening  
  
promotion," Serena said.  
  
"Grand opening! You haven't tasted any have you?" Darien said.  
  
"Sure plenty," Serena said.  
  
"What if it's a negaverse trap!"  
  
"Ahh! Wait a minute..Tomoe doesn't work the same was as Beryl did."  
  
"Oh, you're right my instincts.." Darien muttered out of sheer embarrasment.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Serena said and smacked him on the back. "Now for the bear."  
  
In one bite she bit the head off and started chewing rapidly.  
  
She's going to be on one heck of a sugar high. Darien thought.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Serena shouted and started jumping up and down.  
  
In less than five seconds? Darien thought.  
  
"Time waits for no one!" Serena said and dashed out the door.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Darien said and followed.  
  
"Hmm..." not enough," Dr. Tomoe said starring at the beaker he had just poured solution into.  
  
"I'll just add a little more," he said and poured more solution in. It bubbled and then cleared  
  
up.  
  
"Nope, not there yet," he said.  
  
Eudial stood back a ways and waited patiently.  
  
"Hmm, let's try this," Tomoe said and dumped another batch of solution in. The beaker  
  
exploded covering him with liquid.  
  
"HAH! That did it!" he said.  
  
Eudial just sighed.  
  
"Anyway Eudial. How's our shares of stock doing?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Uh...quite well Doctor. Why do you ask?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Just curious," Tomoe said.  
  
"Of course Doctor," Eudial said. "Do you have a mission for me?"  
  
"Yes I do. Though I wish you'd actually succeeded once or twice."  
  
"I'm sorry professor."  
  
"I'll bet. I eat breakfast fifty yards from the firing line...ehh..never mind. Just come see who  
  
you're target is," Tomoe said.  
  
The girl walked into the video arcade and made her way to the counter. Andrew looked up and  
  
was immediately curious as to the girls origin.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked politely. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a  
  
picture.  
  
"Have you seen this boy?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, but not recently, he a friend of yours? I'm sorry for saying it, but you look a bit young to  
  
be a cop," Andrew said.  
  
"I'm not, but I need to find him," the girl said. "It's very important."  
  
"Ok, well he's not been in for a few days, but he normally hangs out a the restaurant down the  
  
block, I mean there's no guarentee he'll be there, but he's there a lot," Andrew said.  
  
"Thank you very much," The girl said and walked out, heading towards the restaurant.  
  
"Let's see, what else has happened, well Amy, got another perfect score," Serena said.  
  
"In what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Everything," Serena muttered.  
  
Darien laughed.   
  
"You jealous?" he asked.   
  
"Absolutely not. I'm not vain enough to measure my worth on the basis of academic  
  
accomplishment," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, of course not. It was wrong of me to think so," Darien said.  
  
"Mina's been pretty steamed at Mike ever since their last date whether she wants to admit it to  
  
anyone else or not," Serena said.  
  
"That's what she gets for dating Mike."  
  
"But he's so perfect for her," Serena said.  
  
"You think so?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure, the two of them both have big heartst, and when they're showing that, they're both  
  
complete nuts, so...I think they should get along fine."  
  
"Unless, of course..their craziness is incompatible," Darien said.  
  
"Is that possible?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't know, my psychology knowledge is not that comprehensive, but it certainly seems to be  
  
possible. I mean if two people are incompatible while normal, the same should be true if their crazy."  
  
"Not these two. They're a match made in heaven..well maybe not heaven, but somewhere.   
  
We're a match made in heaven," Serena said.  
  
"Right you are Serena," Darien said. "So is Lita still single or has she gotten back with Steve?"  
  
"Why would she get back with Steve, they broke up because he wasn't the least bit romantic,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh, still I thought that they would work out eventually,"  
  
"What's hard to see about that? She wants candlelight dinners, violins playing in the  
  
background, and all that other stuff just as much as I do," Serena said. "But look...let's say I was in  
  
love with you okay..." Serena continued.   
  
"That's a stretch isn't it," Darien said snidely.  
  
"Hey..I'm hypothermilizing.." Serena said.   
  
"I don't even know what you meant there, but continue."  
  
"Yes, I will. Anyway...say I loved you. But when we dated you only took me to like auto races  
  
and stuff, and even though I liked them I wanted something more. Still, I dated you because I kept  
  
fantasizing about what would happen the day you stopped taking me to auto races."  
  
"You mean the day I dumped you?" Darien asked with a sly grin.  
  
"No! I meant the day you started being romantic," Serena said.  
  
"Oh," Darien said.  
  
"So you see Lita's hung on hoping that Steve would one day give her all she's wanted when  
  
she should have be looking for the guy who will give it to her now. Someone like you, only not you,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"You should have your own talk show," Darien said.  
  
"Why thank you Darien, hey you don't need to get straight a's to do that either, wow there are  
  
so many possibilities for underachievers these days," Serena said.  
  
"Oh yeah. The road to success is just paved with c plusses," Darien said.  
  
"Really? That high?" Serena muttered.   
  
"Maybe we should change the subject," Darien said.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen this boy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure, he was in about an hour ago," Lizzie Tillman said. "What could you possibly want to find  
  
him for though?"  
  
"I have reason to," the girl said. "Important reasons."  
  
"Ok, I don't know where he went, he was with his friends though if that helps, but I don't really  
  
keep track of customers."  
  
"Thank you very much," The girl said walked out.  
  
Elswhere.  
  
"I can't believe they built another starlight towers after we blew up the first one," Serena said.  
  
"It is in a good business district," Darien said.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Besides it has a great restaurant at the top of it."  
  
"You've been there?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Just some friends from college."  
  
"You have friends from college?" Serena said.  
  
"Haven't you met them?" Darien said.  
  
"No," Serena said. "And Darien, do any of them happen to be girls?"  
  
"A few," Darien said.  
  
"Do you remmemeber the last time you didn't bother to tell me about your female friends."  
  
"Okay...true...I'll let you meet them soon."  
  
"Tomorrow," Serena said definitively.  
  
"Tomorrow it is," Darrrien said.  
  
And they were soon walking inside Starlight Towers. They got into a glass elevator and were  
  
rising to the top.   
  
"This is a bit familiar isn't it?" Serena said.  
  
"Only I hope all the similarities between this and the last time we rode an elevator like this will  
  
end here," Darien said.  
  
"I agree," Serena said recalling how Zoicite had almost fried the two of them with a massive  
  
fireball. An automated voice was coming through an intercom.  
  
"Welcome To Starlight Towers, the latest and most advanced business center in the city of  
  
Tokyo," the voice said.   
  
"Wonder why they don't mention the first Starlight Towers blew up?" Serena said.  
  
"Do you mean it?" one of the occupants of the elevator said.  
  
"Yep," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sure no one around here could tell you why," Darien said.  
  
"Oh I see," the occupant said becoming more nervous.  
  
Darien and Serena held back breaking into laughter till they got to the top.   
  
"It's a nice view," Serena said looking out the window at the various buildings several feet  
  
below her.  
  
"This place has one thing going for it," Darien said.  
  
"You know I can't help remembering this is the place I both got you and lost you all in the span  
  
of less than half an hour," Serena said.  
  
"Such is love," Darien said.  
  
"Say, Darien..do you remember back then," Serena said.  
  
"It's not like it was twenty years ago. Of course I do," Darien said.  
  
"What's so funny about it, is how much we hated each other."  
  
"It wasn't hate," Darien said.  
  
"For me it was hate," Serena said.  
  
"Oh," Darien said.  
  
"Yes, anytime I ran into you, you did your best to crush my innocent ambitions."  
  
"And to this day I have not succeeded," Darien muttered.   
  
"And you never will," Serena said. "So what was your problem anyway?"  
  
"I had a different mind set back then," Darien said.  
  
"But you were you know who. You must have known that at the time," Serena said.  
  
"Of course I knew, and he's what gradually changed me, but it was a long process. See I think  
  
Serena, that as I realized that I was love with 'you know who' and how she wasn't perfect," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Nobody's perfect," Darien said.  
  
"You are and I am, no one else," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, all I'm saying is that through her I stopped believing that I could find a mythical perfect  
  
girl and realized that you were right for me."  
  
"Oh, so just how low on the totem pole am I compared to this mythical perfect girl."  
  
"Only a few heads."   
  
"A few?" Serena screeched.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe," Serena said and started coughing. The crowd's attention  
  
left her.  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
The two didn't notice, and indeed no one noticed, the two figures stepping off the elevator.   
  
They were humanoid, wearing trench coats and hats, but underneath was something very non-human.  
  
"Guard the door," The first one said. The second one nodded and stood by the elevator.  
  
The first one moved along the floor to the table where Darien and Serena were sitting.  
  
"You Darien?" the guy asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Darien said.  
  
"The boss would like to have a few words with you."  
  
"What boss?" Darien asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me," the creature said.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about pal. But I think you should go," Darien said.  
  
"Okay, the boss thought you might act this way..so, we're going to have to play hardball," The  
  
guy said and smashed the table in two. Before Darien could react he was grabbed and thrown across  
  
the room smashing into another table. A commotion started immediately as people rushed for the  
  
elevator. The creature standing there blasted them all with energy.  
  
Gotta transform. Serena thought and hurried towards the rest room. It was then she noticed  
  
she was the only person left standing in the room with Darien lying in a heap. The creature guarding the  
  
elevator launched an attack at her. She dived away, and saw it once again looking straight at her. She  
  
managed to the touch the emergency button on her communicator and jump for cover again.  
  
  
  
Across town at Raye's temple. Interestingly enough, all four Sailor Scouts and all four  
  
Guardian Scouts were together. They recieved the message at the same time.  
  
"Serena's in trouble," Raye said.   
  
"But where?" Lita asked.  
  
"According to my computer," Amy said punching a few buttons. "At the top of Starlight  
  
Tower."  
  
"The top?" Everyone else moaned.  
  
"It's forty stories high," Mina muttered.  
  
"And we've run up the stairs before," Lita said and sighed.  
  
"Not fun," Raye said.  
  
"We don't exactly have a choice here," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, well we don't have to like it," Raye said.   
  
"She could at least have the decency to get into trouble on lower ground," Mina said.  
  
"And why aren't you four saying anything?" Raye snapped at the four Guardian Scouts.  
  
"You girls just seem to put more emotion into it," Mike said.  
  
"Come on," Raye muttered.  
  
The first creature meanwhile was standing over Darien.   
  
"Hah! You thought you would get away from me," The first creature was saying. "But no one  
  
can get away from...." the creature paused as he threw off his coat revealing a very dumb looking blue  
  
and red set of tights and a cape.   
  
"SUPER EVIL MAN!" the creature said.  
  
"You the man!" the second creature said.  
  
Darien rolled backwards and threw a punch. It hit Super Evil Man right in the head and  
  
knocked him into a table.  
  
"Hah," Darien said.  
  
"Hah!" Super Evil Man shouted and kicked. Darien side stepped and then narrowly avoided  
  
the attack of the second creature.  
  
"Two on one isn't very fair," Darien said keeping an eye on both creatures.  
  
"Super Evil Man does not fight fair," Super Evil Man said. "I fight to win," he added standing  
  
up.   
  
"Now, I shall handle this Mr. Evil," Super Evil Man said to the second creature.  
  
"You got it Chief," Mr. Evil replied.  
  
"You watch out for that other..." Super Evil Man said looking around the restaurant. "Girl?   
  
Where'd she go?"  
  
"I'll find her," Mr. Evil said.  
  
Darien punched him in the face while he was distracted. He kept up the punching and pushed  
  
the evil creature back towards the window. With an upper cut, Super Evil Man went smashing into the  
  
window and right through it.  
  
"So much for you," Darien said.  
  
"That's what you think!" Super Evil Man said flying back through the window. He hit grabbed  
  
Darien and flung him into a wall.  
  
"Super Evil Man can fly!" he said. "Mr. Evil! Where is the girl?!"  
  
"She couldn't have gotten to the stairs or the elevator. They're right behind me. But, the  
  
restrooms maybe."  
  
"Check both of them!"  
  
"You sure about that boss?" Mr. Evil asked.  
  
"We're evil..we don't care about common courtesy!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Super Evil Man then turned to Darien.  
  
"Now, for your heart."  
  
"She's a lady, so she'll be in the ladies room," Mr. Evil said and kicked open the door. It was  
  
empty.   
  
"That's strange, she wouldn't be in the men's room.." Mr.Evil said to himself as he walked  
  
back into the hall. "Would she?" as he walked to the Men's door. It swung out and hit him knocking  
  
him back down the hallway. He looked up to see Sailor Moon standing there, holding her moon sword  
  
in one hand and her tiara in the other.  
  
"Even more surprises," Mr. Evil muttered.  
  
"Evil is just too stupid to expect the unexpected from Sailor Moon! And that's why I am the  
  
master of being unpredictable!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"What?" Mr. Evil asked.  
  
"Shut up evil man!"  
  
"No it's Mister Evil actually."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and flung her tiara. There was nowhere for Mr.  
  
Evil to go and he was hit with it. He began to yell. Sailor Moon ran forward and swung her sword  
  
downward. Mr. Evil exploded around her.  
  
"Either I'm much stronger, or these daimons aren't what they used to be," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Darien! I have to save him," She realized. She dashed out of the hallway. Super Evil Man was  
  
holding Darien's heart in his hand.  
  
"Only I can have his heart!" Sailor Moon shouted striking her most defiant pose.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to fight Super Evil Man!"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm much too busy," Super Evil Man said and flew towards the broken window. Sailor Moon  
  
jumped at him. The two collided and crashed to the floor. Super Evil Man grabbed her and tried to  
  
throw her towards the open window. She slapped him and then kicked him in the chest. He let her go  
  
and she fell to the ground next to him. She immediately bit his wrist. He let go of the heart with a  
  
shout.  
  
"You fight dirty!" Super Evil Man shouted and tried to grab a hold of her, but she kicked him in  
  
the head and jumped at Darien with the heart in her hand. He grabbed her leg as she went and pulled  
  
her down. In desperation she flung it at Darien. It floated towards him, but was intercepted by  
  
someone reaching out and grabbing it. Super Evil Man and Sailor Moon immediately looked up to see  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing there.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Super Evil Man shouted.  
  
"You'll never know," Uranus said and looked at the heart. "Not a talisman," she said.  
  
"Please return it to him then!" Sailor Moon shouted and pointed at Darien. Uranus shrugged  
  
and threw it at Darien where it was reabsorbed.  
  
"How dare they!" Super Evil Man said.  
  
"How dare you!" Sailor Moon shouted and kicked him in the head repeatedly. She brought on  
  
Venus's aura and flipped backward.   
  
"Come on! Get up!" she shouted, with Jupiter's aura pulsing through her.  
  
"Wha," Super Evil Man said standing. Sailor Moon punched him several times in the head and  
  
gut. Then she picked him up and threw him into the bar smashing it to pieces. Using Mars aura she  
  
waited for him to emerge from behind it and fly at her. She leapt up and hit him with a drop kick before  
  
a few chops to the chest. Super Evil Man staggered forward stumbling towards her. Sailor Moon,  
  
using her own power, kneed him in the chest.  
  
"Sceptre," she said and grabbed it out of thin air, just in time to hit the creature in the head with  
  
it. Super Evil Man fell to the ground. She stepped back.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" she shouted. The attack smashed into the creature.. Super Evil  
  
Man blew apart.  
  
"Heh...that'll teach you," Sailor Moon said and turned back to Darien who was just beginning  
  
to stand up as were the other restaurant patrons.  
  
"Darien..you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"I should be soon enough," Darien said.  
  
The stair doors opened and the other eight scouts came rushing in.   
  
"You missed it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We did?" the eight replied and immediately collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Thanks for trying though," Sailor Moon added.  
  
The girl sat on a park bench and sighed.   
  
My search has failed so far. I didn't expect it to be easy, but all of the places I have gone have  
  
failed to help me find him. She sat thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Now there's something I don't see everyday," came a female voice. The girl turned. Ayeka  
  
Mizuno stood looking down at her. "Arisawa High School, right?"   
  
"Yes," the girl said. "Do you know it?"  
  
"I used to go there up till a few months ago," Ayeka said.  
  
"Oh I remember you," the girl said. "You probably don't remember me, we were in the same  
  
class for maybe a week."  
  
"I move alot," Ayeka said.  
  
"Say, do you know this boy," The girl said. Ayeka looked at the photo.  
  
"Whatshisface? Barely," Ayeka said.  
  
"Have you seen him lately?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute ago in fact," Ayeka said.  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yes, at the restaurant a couple of blocks from here, they call it the Crown Restaurant  
  
nowadays, Do you know it?"  
  
"Yes I do! Thank you very much!" The girl shouted and hurried down the street.  
  
"Strange," Ayeka said.  
  
Serena and Darien stood on a small cliff looking over the bay. The sun was setting. The lights  
  
of Tokyo were gradually beginning to come on and the sun was reflecting across the water.  
  
"You know Darien, when we try to talk to each other about life itself, I mean the nitty gritty, we  
  
always end up disappointed and depressed," Serena said.  
  
"You could say that," Darien said.  
  
"That's true for a lot of people."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"But we're not toghether because of life itself. It's more than that. We're not toghether  
  
because we have the same interests, or the same work ethic, or anything like that. We're attracted  
  
because destiny has drawn us toghether, and we share a cause that has nothing to do with our everyday  
  
lives. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are in love. Princess Serena and Prince Darien are in love. We  
  
only carries these feelings because they do. So, it's through them we're toghether. Honestly would the  
  
two of us have ever met if not for them?"  
  
"Maybe not," Darien said. "But does it matter? Serena, it may have been true in the beginning  
  
that we loved each other because of those feelings, but it's been a while now, and I can tell you that  
  
even though we had a little fight back there, and even though we seem to be apart as much as we're  
  
toghether that I love you, plain old Serena. Things have changed. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon fight  
  
alongside each other. But it's you and I who love each other."  
  
"You really mean it?" Serena said.  
  
"Yes, I know it," Darien said.  
  
Serena hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
  
  
"I have a theory about life..." Mike began.  
  
"Please don't tell me what it is," Mina said. "I know we've had some problems, disagreements,  
  
but we can work them out, but please your life philosophy might just destroy me," Mina said.  
  
Mike grinned.  
  
"Very well, I will save it for later," Mike said. "Mina, why is your hair ribbon blue?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No, I'm just so used to the red, it actually looks quite good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, I've seen the pictures of you as your previous alter ego, and I really wouldn't mind  
  
if you did insert a little more blue into your wardrobe."  
  
"You like blue?"  
  
"Sure, blue is good, a blue ribbon is a nice change of pace, though you should go back to the  
  
red one at some point."  
  
Mina nodded, glad that for once she didn't feel the conversation was a disaster. It was at this  
  
point that a girl approached glad in a school uniform neither of them recognized. Her hair was dark teal  
  
and slightly longer than Amy's. She looked at Mina and then looked at Mike. She picked up the  
  
picture stared at it, and then pulled it down.  
  
"Mike Leslie, I am here to marry you," She said. 


	93. 93

Chapter 93  
  
Mina bolted up from the seat.  
  
"Who are you?" she said. "How dare you challenge my relationship!"  
  
"I meant no offense," The girl said. "But Mike is engaged to me."  
  
"He's what?" Mina screeched. "You're what?" She shouted turning to Mike.  
  
"First I've heard of it," Mike said.  
  
"But Mike, I am Asami Mitsuwa, your fiance," the girl said.  
  
"You have a ring?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes," Asami said and turned her finger towards him.   
  
"Big rock," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Mina said. "How can you possibly be his fiance. He doesn't even know  
  
you!" Mina said.  
  
"He does know me," Asami said. "We were engaged. It's just been several years since we last  
  
met."  
  
"There could be another Mike Leslie you know," Mina said.  
  
"In Tokyo?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, in Tokyo?" the rest of the restaurant patrons asked.  
  
"You all stay out of this!" Mina snapped. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I am Mike's  
  
girlfriend, that is singular, and it means he's mine!"  
  
"I'm sorry it inconveniences you," Asami said. "But he was mine first."  
  
"Mike will you please tell her she's wrong," Mina said.  
  
Mike stood.  
  
"I'm sorry Asami, but I think I would have remembered being engaged to you," Mike said.  
  
"I can prove it," Asami said.   
  
"You...can?" Mina and Mike asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes tommorow I shall! Meet me here at noon!"   
  
Asami Mitsuwa then strode out.  
  
"What...is...going...on?" Mina said.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Another weekend," Raye said that morning.  
  
"Yeah," Lita muttered. The two girls were sitting on the steps of Raye's temple very very  
  
bored.  
  
"Somehow we just don't know what to do with ourselves on the weekends anymore," Lita  
  
said. "Why is that?"  
  
"Maybe it's because we're always waiting for the guys to show up and take us out and we  
  
don't want to be hiding somewhere," Raye said. "That's true even for you Lita, you know Steve's the  
  
only friend you've got willing to do certain things with you."  
  
"So we've become dependent on the guys for fun even though they're not around," Lita  
  
muttered.  
  
"Essentially yes," Lita said.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Raye asked seconds later.  
  
  
  
"We've got a briefing in fifteen minutes, we'd better make this quick," Greg said.  
  
"It will be, if Steve's launching a rocket it'll only take a few seconds for it to explode and we  
  
can be on our way," Rick said.  
  
"I haven't launched a rocket in months and since then I have been reading every book I could  
  
find on rocketry, technique and such..I've made sure my supplies were top of the line. In fact I brought  
  
this rocket to an expert, and he launched it right," Steve said.  
  
"So we've got what? An eleven percent chance of success?" Rick asked.  
  
"Here we go," Steve said and pressed a button. The rocket shot straight up in the air and flew  
  
perfectly.  
  
"Wow, that worked great," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah. How?" Rick said.  
  
"Uh oh," Steve said.  
  
"What?" the other two said.  
  
"It flew right, how can there be uh oh?" Rick said.  
  
"Well I hadn't expected it to fly so perfectly, and on the trajectory it's at...it so happens to be  
  
right on course for the only geographic feature of the city I could correctly plot wind direction against,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rick asked.  
  
"It's always good to have a reference point to measure angles, and...well...I measure the exact  
  
difference from this point to a point in the city," Steve said.  
  
"And that point was?" Rick asked.  
  
"Why is there a rocket on the ground!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Must be Steve," Lita said.  
  
"But...for him to have gotten it here couldn't be an accident could it?" Raye asked.  
  
"Don't know," Lita said.  
  
"When I get my hands on him I will beat him senseless with this rocket," Raye said picking it  
  
up..and then dropping it as she realized it was still warm.  
  
"Ehh..that was hot.." She muttered and dashed to the bathroom to put her hand under the  
  
water.  
  
  
  
Darien was reading a book when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh..Serena's here," he said and stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it he  
  
found Serena lying in a heap on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Darien asked.  
  
"I tripped," Serena muttered.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Serena said.  
  
"Uh all right," Darien said. "Come in."  
  
"Uh..thanks..." Serena said.   
  
"You got the tape we're going to watch toghether?"  
  
"Sure do. I've got "Sleeping Beauty." right here. I bet this is how you'd like to live your life  
  
huh?"  
  
"Enough with the cracks Darien," Serena said. "Though it is very appealing. Just dreaming  
  
until one day my prince came along," Serena said.  
  
"So I wasn't wrong was I?"  
  
"No I guess not," Serena admitted.  
  
  
  
"Have you come any closer to figuring this out?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, I have no idea where this girl came from really," Mike said.  
  
"You'd better not know."  
  
"Do you think I'd conceal an engagement? I'm nuts, not stupid," Mike said.  
  
"I know," Mina said.  
  
Asami Mitsuwa walked in. She quickly dove into her bag and pulled several photographs out.  
  
"Here is my proof," she said.  
  
Mike and Mina took the pictures and looked. There was what looked very obviously like a  
  
younger Mike sitting next to an apparently younger Asami.  
  
"Is that you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," Mike said. "Oh...wait...it's you Mitzi!"   
  
"Don't call me Mitzi!" Mitsuwa said.  
  
"Same old Mitzi," Mike said.  
  
"SO YOU DO KNOW HER!" Mina snarled.  
  
"Yes, yes, we used to play together, but I didn't propose marriage," Mike said.  
  
"This picture says you did," Mitsuwa said snatching it out of their hands and showing it to them.   
  
It was Mike holding the ring out towards her.  
  
"Where did you get that ring in the first place?" Mina asked.  
  
"Beats me," Mike said.  
  
"You proposed, and I accepted," Asami said.  
  
"But you were just kids, I mean kids," Mina said. "How could you have possibly understood  
  
the value of marriage! Mike's probably not even capable of that now."  
  
"So true," Mike said. "We must have just been playing Asami."  
  
"You gave me an honest to goodness engagement ring," Mitsuwa said. "And no, it wasn't like  
  
Mike swiped it from his family or mine, he gave it to me and professed his love and I knew he would be  
  
mine and so I accepted it."  
  
"But you were kids!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Asami....there's no way this is a real engagement," Mike said. "And in all this time haven't  
  
you found someone better then me?"  
  
"Ever since I found these pictures triggered the memories of my childhood I have been  
  
searching only for you," Asami said. "Finally I found you."  
  
"I hope it wasn't a big search," Mike said.  
  
"It was," Asami said.  
  
"Look," Mina said. "He's mine, not yours. I don't care what these pictures suggest, you two  
  
were playing a game, and Mike is good at playing games, he did not propose marriage, and he will not  
  
marry you."  
  
"We'll see about that, it's Mike's decision," Asami said.  
  
"Uh...Asami...I...didn't propose to you really."  
  
"Why would you give me a ring like that if you didn't mean it?"  
  
"Where I got the ring is still really baffling, but other than that I know I didn't mean to propose  
  
to you."  
  
Asami's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"We'll see about that! I know destiny is calling!"   
  
She hurried out of the restaurant.  
  
"This is really odd," Mina said. "But you're not going to let this go on are you?"  
  
"No, I'll find some way to deal with it," Mike said.  
  
"That was a good movie," Serena said.   
  
"Wasn't bad," Darien said. "So Serena, what do you want to do next?"  
  
"I don't know, anything that involves me being with you," Serena said cuddling close to him.  
  
"Oh..okay," Darien said. He was still a little uncomfortable dealing with her. She was very  
  
unpredictable.  
  
"Darien, why are you nervous?" Serena said.  
  
"I'm not nervous," Darien said.  
  
"Sure you are. You afraid of me or something?"  
  
"It's not like that. You're just very...outgoing at times."  
  
"That is one of my strengths you know."  
  
"Of course it is," Darien said.  
  
"Kiss me!" Serena said and lunged at him.  
  
"Wha..." Darien uttered before the two tumbled off the couch and to the floor.  
  
"See what I mean," he muttered.  
  
"Kiss me anyway. I've worked to hard for this," Serena said.  
  
"Eudial," Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes, Doctor," Eudial said.  
  
"How long have we been doing this?"  
  
"A few months I think."  
  
"Hmm...and not one talisman."  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"That's not a good batting average is it?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Yep, we're just blowing it."  
  
"Yes professor.."  
  
"Anyway...do you think I look fat?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"What?" Eudial said.  
  
"Never mind that. Listen I have the latest target. It's a doozy."  
  
"He looks familiar," Eudial said.  
  
"He is."  
  
"But Professor, isn't he dangerous?" Eudial said.  
  
"Of course he is Eudial. That makes it all the more interesting doesn't it?" Tomoe said. "Enjoy  
  
yourself."  
  
"Uh...right," Eudial said.   
  
  
  
"In all my expectations and fears in our relationship I never expected a girl to pop up claiming  
  
to be your fiance," Mina said.  
  
"It's not exactly a normal occurence," Mike said. "Maybe my parents know something about  
  
all this."  
  
"They didn't seem to keep too much track of you or else you think they would have found  
  
about Lara sooner," Mina said.  
  
"You're right, still, maybe they know something," Mike said.  
  
"They'd better, the sooner we send Asami on her way..." Mina began.  
  
"Mina, Asami was my friend, and I think she's confused, but she was my friend all the same,  
  
she will not stay a threat to you, but I do want to find out what is going and help her out with it," Mike  
  
said. "So please don't be too harsh on her."  
  
Mina just nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Lita, Raye, and Amy were looking for something to do.  
  
"Where are the guys? This is so boring," Lita said.  
  
"I think they're over at Patterson's place," Raye said.  
  
"You mean Amy's old place," Lita said.  
  
"Right," Raye said.  
  
"They're probably getting another one of those briefings, I'd bet," Raye said.  
  
"Boy I'd like to know what they talk about," Lita said.  
  
"Me too..I mean...he could be given them info about us without us knowing it," Raye said.  
  
"Hmm...Amy..didn't you say the building super at that apartment complex was really into  
  
beautiful girls?" Lita asked.  
  
"So to speak...wait a minute! You can't do that!" Amy said.  
  
"Sure we can," Raye said catching on.  
  
"Yeah..we'll charm him into giving us the spare key and then.." Lita said.  
  
"We'll know what they do," Raye said.  
  
"But you'll be invading someone else's privacy," Amy said.  
  
"If anyone should get a lesson in invading privacy, it's them and especially him," Raye said.  
  
"But Raye.." Amy said.  
  
"Besides, if they're talking about us, we have a right to know," Raye said.  
  
"Yep," Lita said.  
  
"I can't be a part of this," Amy said.  
  
"Fine see, you later," Raye said and the walked off.  
  
  
  
"It's a nice view from up here?" Serena said as she and Darien stood behind the railing of his  
  
apartment's roof looking at the city.  
  
"In this city, good views are not hard to find," Darien said.  
  
"Yep," Serena said.   
  
"About earlier.." Darien said.  
  
"Oh...that...well Darien I was just thinking about how long it had taken for me to get you to be  
  
my boyfriend and how I had spent all those nights wondering what it would be like to kiss you, and  
  
then, well we've only kissed a few times...I just wanted to make sure before the next battle wherever it  
  
came from that I would have a kiss."  
  
"I guess that's fine. Just how about the explanation first."  
  
"And miss the wonderful look on your face," Serena said and started laughing. "I know you've  
  
got that paper to write next week, and I know you'll have to start soon, but that'll be okay, if I can just  
  
have a few more hours with you."  
  
"I'm glad it means so much to you," Darien said.  
  
  
  
"A ring?" Mrs. Leslie asked.   
  
"Yes, like in this picture," Mina said holding up the other pictures they had been left.  
  
"OH! That ring, Mike don't you remember we gave that to you. It was the practice ring your  
  
father and I were using when we renewed our wedding vows. He had dropped the ring during our  
  
wedding and needed practice, but we didn't want to use a real diamond one. It's an excellent facsimile  
  
though, cost us twenty dollars. You said you wanted it, so when we didn't need it, we gave it to you."  
  
"What did you want it for though?" Mina asked.  
  
"I thought it was a real diamond I bet," Mike said. "Doesn't matter if it's a ring, a diamond's a  
  
diamond."  
  
"And you gave it to Asami-chan it looks like," Mrs. Leslie said.  
  
"You remember her?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure, she was a very nice girl, Mike and her spent a lot of time together before Asami moved,"  
  
Mrs. Leslie said. "What's this all about anyway?"  
  
"Just my usual randomness," Mike said staring at the pictures. "Mina let's go."  
  
They headed out.  
  
"I remember now," Mike said.  
  
"You do?" Mina asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Asami protected me from Lara. In fact she beat Lara up on numerous occassions."  
  
"She did?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, seeing those pictures finally triggered it all again, you must remember that I tried to  
  
block out what Lara did to me, anything associated with it," Mike said.  
  
"Oh," Mina said.  
  
"And I gave Asami the ring because she was my protector, I asked her to stay with me  
  
eternally and protect me from evil. I think I must have been too into whatever I was playing or some tv  
  
show or something. I guess those words and the ring must have lead her to believe..."  
  
"But by now, shouldn't she have figured it out?" Mina asked.  
  
"Maybe, but still, I need to talk to her," Mike said. "Mina I love you, let me take care of this  
  
alone."  
  
Mina was shocked Mike would just say "I love you" Out of nowhere.  
  
"Ok...Mike," She said.  
  
"Thank you," he said and hurried off pulling out his communicator as he did so. "Mike to  
  
Patterson," he said.  
  
"Mike, interesting of you to call," Patterson said.  
  
"Yes it is, look it's important can you find someone for me?"  
  
"She's in the tenth street district headed towards the fish market," Patterson said.  
  
"How did you know...who..I was..." Mike trailed off. "Never mind, you the man, thank you."  
  
"Not a problem, you are missing the briefing, however, given what you're up against, it's  
  
understandable."  
  
"Do the others know?"  
  
"I haven't told them."  
  
"All right, thanks again," Mike said.  
  
"No...no..gentlemen....Serena was the one who hit Darien on the back when he was bleeding  
  
from a wound," Patterson said.  
  
"Why did I think it was Raye?" Rick asked.  
  
"Probably because it was something Raye would have done," Steve said.  
  
"Good answer," Rick said.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Great..social contact," Patterson muttered and picked up the phone.  
  
"Patterson here," he said.  
  
"Yes, understood," Patterson replied. "Uh..yeah bye," he said awkwardly and put the phone  
  
down.  
  
"The girls are coming over to try and break in. Which means we should be nowhere near  
  
here," Patterson said heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, I've got a better idea! You leave, we stay and mess with their minds," Rick said.  
  
"How?" Patterson asked.  
  
"You'll see," Rick said.  
  
"All right, but if you break anything, I'll kill you," Patterson said, his eyes narrowing. He turned  
  
and walked out.  
  
"See...the scary thing about that is, he means it," Steve added.  
  
Armed with the key they had procured from the building super, the girls crept up the stairs.   
  
"This is going to be great..finally we'll know what they do," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah..and it'll surprise the heck out of them," Raye said. Raye inserted the key and turned the  
  
knob quickly. The two girls rushed in. The three guys were sitting around a table playing cards.  
  
"And they I said...no..I'm Ethiopean!" Steve said and the three of them burst out laughing. The  
  
girls stopped cold and looked on in surprise.  
  
"Oh,hey...girls...breaking and entering I see.." Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..criminal offense..." Rick said nonchalantly.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"All right. Where is he?" Raye snapped.  
  
"He isn't here," Steve said. "And furthermore, I don't know what you have in mind,  
  
but...well...let's just remember whose breaking into whose house here."  
  
"Ehh.." Raye said.  
  
"Go fish!" Steve shouted.  
  
"We're playing poker," Rick muttered.  
  
"Yeah...and I'm yelling Go fish regardless of that fact," Steve said.  
  
"Just so we're clear," Rick said.  
  
"I think I'll go now," Greg said.  
  
"Where is Mike?" Steve asked.  
  
"Asami-chan," Mike said. Asami whirled from the display of fish she was intently studying in  
  
her depression.  
  
"Mike," She said.  
  
"Let's talk," Mike said.  
  
They were soon sitting in a nearby park.  
  
"I remember now," Mike said. "You saved me from my sister, I liked being with you a lot, I  
  
gave you that ring as a token of my gratitude, but I didn't propose, and I'm sorry I confused you."  
  
"I enjoyed that time we spent, when my family moved I felt like I was torn away from the best  
  
thing in my life, yes I know we were both young, too young to have feelings like we have now. I know  
  
we were just kids, but I also knew what you had said to me and how you had acted and I figured that  
  
you would welcome me back and be glad to see me."  
  
"I am glad to see you, I just can't marry you. But we can be friends," Mike said.  
  
"Friends," Asami said. "No, you mean to much to me for just that, and I can't bear to see you  
  
with someone else, not when I know what destiny meant for us. I am going back home."  
  
"But Asami."  
  
"Mike, whether it makes sense or not, I may not be your fiance, but I can't just be your friend,  
  
not right now. After so long of building up to being with you, being in love, it would be too much. I  
  
need to go."  
  
"I don't understand, but I don't want you to go."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Come back."  
  
"I promise to return someday, if that helps," Asami said. "But I need to go."  
  
Mike sighed.  
  
"You seem really convinced."  
  
"I know what my heart tells me," Asami said and walked away.  
  
Mike sat on the bench and sighed.   
  
I did what I had to, but that was awful.  
  
Patterson walked along the street as the sun began to set.   
  
Why do they have to be so prying? After all, what am I to them anyway? Just a curiosity?   
  
The whole reason I don't reach out to anyone is to avoid these needless games. I don't even know  
  
why I bother with those joker boys anyway. I'm too trusting. Already...my defenses are going down.   
  
I can't let that continue. Maverick can exist without me being anymore outgoing then I am, or was.   
  
He noticed two familiar figures sitting up on top of an embankment.  
  
Haruka and Michiru. I hope they don't say anything to me. I mean we've never talked before,  
  
and all we are is classmates...then I can move on.  
  
He quickly moved passed them.  
  
"Hey, it's Patterson right?" came Haruka's voice. Patterson stopped abruptly and nodded.  
  
"You look like someone with troubles on their mind," Michiru said.  
  
"Too bad for me then," Patterson stammered.  
  
"You carry a burden don't you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I carry many," Patterson snapped.  
  
"Burdens force us to make tough choices, choices we'd prefer not to make. But we have to  
  
make them anyway," Haruka said.  
  
"Each of us carry our own burdens, remember that you are not alone," Michiru said.  
  
"I'm sure your burden has it's own choices and consequences," Patterson replied and  
  
continued onward. As soon as he was out of view. Michiru looked at Haruka with concern.  
  
"Haruka, do you think he..."  
  
"It doesn't matter Michiru, don't worry about it, you'll miss the setting sun," Haruka said.  
  
"The waters are becoming restless though."  
  
"I know, but it can wait a minute," Haruka said.  
  
As Patterson rounded a turn he saw a monster standing there leaning against a wall  
  
nonchalantly. The daimon was obviously evil, wore a darkened suit of cloth armor, and was moderately  
  
built. It's hair was white, it's eyes jet black. It's skin was lime green.  
  
"Hah! Are you prepared to surrender your heart to me?" the creature said.  
  
"Sounds more like a pickup line then a threat," Patterson said.  
  
"You should be thankful I didn't jump you from behind a block before."  
  
"It wouldn't have been from behind. I knew you were there."  
  
"Did you? And yet you kept going?" the creature asked.  
  
"We had to fight somewhere."  
  
"That is true enough. But it will not be a fight."  
  
A smoke pellet dropped out of Patterson's hand.   
  
"Maverick Power," he said and instantaniously transformed. The creature leapt into the smoke.  
  
Maverick meanwhile had jumped forward and upward. The smoke cleared. The creature whirled. A  
  
blast of multicolored energy it in the head and knocked it downward. It caught itself and vaulted  
  
upward using only it's hands. Maverick stepped back quickly as the creature landed on the roof.  
  
"Pretty neat trick huh? " the creature said.  
  
"I've seen better," Maverick said.  
  
"Oh in case you're wondering. I'm well aware of the fact that you are still my target. You see,  
  
if you weren't I would have smelt the target nearby, but all I smell is you."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have worn that cologne then," Patterson muttered.  
  
The creature laughed.  
  
"You are funny. I wish I didn't have to take your heart, still let's go," the creature said and a  
  
sword appeared in it's hand.  
  
"Magic!" the creature said happily.  
  
"You are an interesting one," Maverick muttered. The creature vaulted forward on it's legs this  
  
time and swung the sword. Maverick dived out of the way and came around. The creature landed and  
  
immediately bounced towards him. Maverick swung his sword. The creature blocked it and barreled  
  
into the hero knocking them both towards the edge of the roof. Maverick grabbed the creatures arm  
  
with his own and swung. The creature flew over the edge and Maverick slid to a stop. The creature  
  
bounced of the ground and back at him. Maverick swung his sword. It hit the creature in his sword  
  
arm and knocked the sword from his hand, as well as knocking the creature off balance and towards  
  
the ground. This time it managed to land on one hand and bounce to a stop.  
  
"Very good...Maverick," the creature said.  
  
Maverick readied his sword for the attack, until he realized he was not alone. He spun around  
  
and dived out of the way of the blue energy flying at him. He was hit in mid air and propelled off the  
  
edge of the roof, awkwardly. The enemy creature leapt up and hit him dead on knocking him into a  
  
wall. Maverick finally landed on the pavement in a heap. The creature surprised by the help looked  
  
up to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing there.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on his side?" the creature asked.  
  
"We want the heart, now extract it and then we will let you live," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Hmm...well...I will take it...but I will be determining who lives or dies," the creature said and  
  
positioned himself so he could see both Sailor Scouts and Maverick. Then a beam flew out from his  
  
head and towards Maverick...drawing his heart from inside. To all their shocks, Maverick began to  
  
stand as the process began.  
  
"That's mine!" he shouted and launched a light attack. It slammed into the creature and  
  
propelled him back into a wall. Maverick reached out and grabbed his own heart and tried to put it  
  
back inside, only to collapse to the ground. Neptune leapt forward towards the heart. Uranus  
  
following. Another figure flew forward and swept the heart away and jumped up before they could get  
  
there.   
  
"Back off!" Came a voice. Guardian Saturn moved forward, his sword drawn and aimed at  
  
them.  
  
"This is not your concern," Uranus said.  
  
"It is when he's involved," Saturn said. "Now...stand back or I will fire."  
  
Sailor Mercury landed next to him clutching Patterson's heart.  
  
"You'll also have to deal with me if you don't stand back..and in about two minutes the rest of  
  
the scouts." Mercury said.  
  
"But we need to check it!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Too bad," Mercury said. Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and then turned and  
  
jumped off. Mercury knelt down and put the heart back into Maverick. Just as the creature began to  
  
rise.  
  
"Wha...happened," It stammered.  
  
"SATURN RINGS BLAST!" Saturn shouted and blasted the creature back into the wall.  
  
"He's coming too," Mercury said. Maverick's eyes opened.  
  
"Traitors," he said. And began to stand.  
  
"Maverick no. You're weak," Mercury said.   
  
"Where are they?" Maverick said.  
  
"Who?" Mercury said.  
  
"Never mind, the creature?" Maverick said.  
  
"Over there. Saturn's watching it," Mercury said.   
  
"HEY! I'm going to destroy you all now," the creature shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
The attacks smashed into the creature.  
  
"Than again..." it muttered and disentegrated.  
  
Maverick stood up.  
  
"Maverick..you shouldn't.." Mercury said.  
  
"I'm fine.." he said and stumbled.   
  
"What happened?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Well.when I first noticed it shadowing me..I called you two of course...then we fought..."  
  
Maverick said. "AND THEN SAILOR NEPTUNE AND URANUS AMBUSHED ME!"  
  
"WHAT?" the others said surprised both at the facts and Maverick's anger.  
  
"They must have thought that if they didn't help, the creature wouldn't be able to draw my heart  
  
out..they tried to hit me with their own energy..." Maverick said. "Never mind that now..." he said and  
  
started running.  
  
"He's running? After having his heart taking out?" Saturn said.  
  
Mercury said nothing, but looked on with concern. 


	94. 94

Chapter 94  
  
A few days had passed giving Mike time to at least partially get over the Asami business and he  
  
along with his friends once again waited for class early that morning. Mina and he had both agreed not  
  
to tell anyone about what had happened, well aware of the circus atmosphere that would create. They  
  
knew Patterson knew, but they also knew he would keep such a thing secret if they asked, and he had  
  
in exchange for a favor to be returned later.  
  
"Honestly, if you make a necktie out of hot dog weiners you can get in at half price," Mike said.  
  
"It's not worth it," Rick said.  
  
"You say that now, but when you think about it logically..." Steve began.  
  
"What are you imbeciles talking about?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit I'm curious," Lita said.  
  
"You see..." Mike began. They heard a squeaky scream from outside.  
  
"What's that?" Serena said bolting up from her seat.  
  
Both Patterson and Amy looked out the window to see Melvin down in the front plaza in the  
  
clutches of a fierce looking negaverse monster. The monster, grey and bulky, resembled an ape more  
  
than a human, especially with the presence of fur all across its body. It roared revealing it's rows of  
  
sharp teeth. Many students were running away from the area in terror.  
  
"A negaverse attack! It's on Melvin!" Amy said.  
  
"Hmm...maybe someone should do something about it," Mike said.  
  
Serena walked to the window.  
  
"Oh..no it's coming up here! Everyone out!" She shouted abruptly.  
  
"Wha...." Amy began noticing the creature was still standing on the ground.  
  
The students who weren't scouts hurried out of the room.  
  
"Smart huh?" Serena said.  
  
"How'd you think to do that?" Raye said.  
  
"It's hero stuff, can't explain it now," Serena said. Raye gave her a skeptical look.  
  
Greg meanwhile moved to the door and closed it, drawing the shade over the door's window.  
  
"Now that we have some privacy," Lita said pulling out her power stick. The entire group  
  
pulled out their transformational items.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Maverick Power!"  
  
The ten transformed.  
  
"Now what?" Venus said.  
  
Sailor Moon slipped into Mercury's aura.   
  
"Okay! Guardian Scouts, get out there and distract the creature," Sailor Moon said noticing  
  
that Melvin's heart was now being drawn out.  
  
"Great, so we're nothing more than glorified targets," Uranus muttered.  
  
"That's all Maverick ever was," Mars snapped back.  
  
"Speaking of that, Maverick go up on the roof and watch for any more trouble like Neptune  
  
and Uranus," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She's not talking about us is she?" Guardian Neptune said to Guardian Uranus.  
  
"She very well..could..." Uranus muttered.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be somewhere?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Like out there," Neptune muttered. "We're going."  
  
The four male scouts opened up the window, drew their energy swords and jumped out  
  
heading for the ground. Maverick turned and hurried out the door of the room.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Mercury asked.  
  
"We get in behind it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon...couldn't we just attack the creature from up here?" Mars asked.  
  
"You're right, Mercury's aura must be wearing off.." Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
The guys meanwhile had landed a few feet away from the creature. And flung their energy  
  
attacks out. The creature adeptly jumped out of the way, and holding Melvin's heart, lungeds right at  
  
them.  
  
"Not good," Neptune muttered as the four scattered.  
  
"Hah! Do you want a piece of Monster Trun!" the creature shouted.  
  
"That's an odd name, " Neptune said before Monster Trun unleashed an attack with his free  
  
hand sending it spiralling at him. He flipped out of the way. Uranus jumped forward and spun swinging  
  
his foot and his sword around. The foot connected on the monster's chest, the sword on its face. It  
  
shouted and flung the heart upward, swinging at Uranus with it's free hand. Uranus ducked the blow,  
  
but was hit with the other hand and thrown into a large bush. Pluto dived forward to get the falling  
  
heart, and caught it on the ground, wincing at the pain he felt from the small impact. The creature raced  
  
at him.   
  
"Saturn! Heads up!" Pluto shouted and tossed the heart towards Saturn who caught it  
  
carefully. The monster stopped and turned towards Saturn.  
  
"Give me that," it hissed. "I am Monster Trun, destroyer of hills!"  
  
"Destroyer of Hills," Neptune muttered from a safe distance. Trun whirled towards him and  
  
sent another blast flying. Neptune flipped out of the way. Pluto sent a sword attack flying at Trun  
  
which flew off to the side.  
  
"Bad aim," Trun muttered and lunged at Saturn, who tossed the heart back over to Pluto. Trun  
  
whirled and ran at Pluto, who tossed the heart over to the recovered Uranus.   
  
"We can't get a good shot if they keep him moving like that," Mars shouted in frustration up in  
  
the classroom.  
  
"Will you jokers stop messing around!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Messing around?" Pluto muttered now carrying the heart, he tossed it to Neptune.  
  
"Well we are playing hot potato with a crystal heart and a negaverse monster," Neptune said  
  
and passed it to Uranus.  
  
"Yeah, they wanna do something about it they should come down here," Uranus muttered and  
  
tossed it to Saturn..only Trun had caught on and he was flying at Saturn as the heart flew. He smashed  
  
into Saturn and grabbed the heart.  
  
"Aw geez," Pluto muttered.   
  
"Hah!" Trun shouted and was hit with four energy attacks dead on.  
  
"It's about time!" Venus shouted from the window. Trun sunk to the ground. Two more blasts  
  
smashed into him, one yellow, one aqua marine. Trun began to disentegrate.   
  
"Gotta get the heart!" Sailor Moon shouted and jumped out the window. The four guys went  
  
for it too, and not unexpectedly they all smashed into each other. Meanwhile Sailor Uranus leapt  
  
forward and grabbed the heart landing several feet away. Sailor Neptune soon appeared next to her.   
  
The four Sailor Scouts landed on the ground.  
  
"Get off me!" Sailor Moon shouted trying to push the pile of guys off her.  
  
"Woah...sorry," Saturn said jumping off.  
  
"Hey! I kinda like this," Neptune said. Sailor Moon slapped him.  
  
"You are so immature, and yet the world depends on you? Thank goodness we're here to  
  
save it," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Interesting way you have of doing it," Mars snapped.  
  
"Yeah, give the heart back," Jupiter said.  
  
"It is not a talisman, I might as well," Uranus said and threw it back to Melvin's limp body,  
  
where it embedded itself in his chest. The two groups then stood there staring at each other, saying  
  
nothing. Mercury glanced up to the roof apprehensively. She noticed Maverick standing on the roof.  
  
Uranus noticed Mercury's glance and realized what was happening. Uranus grinned slightly.  
  
"Come on Neptune," she said and the two jumped away.  
  
"We should follow them," Mars said.  
  
"We've got class though," Venus said.  
  
"We probably couldn't catch them anyway," Jupiter said.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, a variety of emergency vehicles surrounded the scene. Melvin was taken to the  
  
hospital and Principal Oksua was standing outside with a frown on his face. Class was still in session.  
  
"I don't see why all this stuff keeps happening at my school?" Oksua muttered.  
  
"Maybe the bad guys don't like you for some reason," Chief Ozaki said with a sly grin.  
  
"Wonderful theory, I'm so glad our tax dollars are financing such highly trained investigative  
  
work," Oksua replied.  
  
Ozaki grinned again.  
  
"You should see the car I drive," Ozaki said.  
  
"You drive a Honda Chief," most of the surrounding police officers shouted.  
  
"Thanks for ruining my mystique!" Ozaki snapped.  
  
"Did you see Melvin? Is he all right?" Molly asked Serena. The worry was evident on her face.  
  
"Sure, he just needs to rest, you know the drill when you get attacked by the negaverse,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Unfortunately yes I do," Molly said solemly.  
  
"We can visit him after school okay?"   
  
Molly nodded.   
  
  
  
"Nacho, Nacho Man, I want to be a Nacho Man," Dr. Tomoe sang as he typed something into  
  
one of his computers.  
  
"Professor," Eudial said. "The daimon failed. I was unable to retrieve the heart."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts, and the Guardian Scouts, and those two others were all there."  
  
"But you were only a minute's distance away," Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes sir, I know. I saw a group of them emerging from the school," Eudial said.  
  
"The school...of course!" Tomoe said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...how could those annoying scouts all arrive so quickly, unless they were all enrolled at  
  
that high school school...granted there are other explanations, but this one is the most simple and  
  
convenient!"  
  
"Uh...yes professor."  
  
"We will prepare a special group of daimons."  
  
"Daimons? Won't that stress our energy reserves?"  
  
"Yes, but if we eliminate the scouts, we won't really need too many daimons anymore."  
  
"That's true professor."  
  
"Now, let's get to work. We shall create the NACHO DAIMONS!"  
  
"Nacho Daimons?"  
  
"YES THEY ARE NACHO DAIMONS SINCE I CALL THEM NACHO DAIMONS!"  
  
Tomoe shouted.  
  
"Of course professor," Eudial said and sighed.  
  
  
  
Ater school.  
  
"Say...Amy, I know they gave you all of Melvin's homework to bring to him. Why don't you  
  
come by the hospital with us and give it to him?" Serena asked.  
  
Amy's eyes lowered and she paused.  
  
"No...would you please bring it to him?" She said.  
  
"Uh...okay..." Serena said realizing that Amy was not comfortable with what she had  
  
suggested. Amy handed her a packet and walked off staring down at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She was fine earlier?" Molly asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked her to come to the hospital, I must have caused her to think about her  
  
parents," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"How could I be so stupid," Serena and smacked herself in the face. She paused for a minute.  
  
"That really hurt!" She shouted and started to cry. "Why did I do that?" She whined.  
  
"Serena, calm down," Molly said as the embarassment swept through her.  
  
  
  
"You know I've been thinking..." Mike began sipping a soda, as he, Rick, Steve, and Greg sat  
  
around a restaurant table.  
  
"We could remind you what a danger you are to humanity when you think, but continue," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"You know we stink at working as a team," Mike said.  
  
"No we don't, we did okay today," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, but overall we're just not cut out for it," Mike said.  
  
"I think you're right. We may get lucky, but most of the time we're in each other's way," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"We're just inexperienced," Greg said.  
  
"We're experienced, we're just not improving," Mike replied.  
  
"I mean you see us, we're just good at distractions, and even that gets out of hand when we're  
  
tripping over each other," Steve said.  
  
"Then maybe we should work harder at training," Greg said.  
  
"No, I don't think that's the answer," Mike said.  
  
"Neither do I," Steve said.  
  
"Oh...I see," Greg muttered realizing that would never be the answer.  
  
"I think we have to work independently," Mike said.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Steve said.  
  
"How? There's only one daimom, if you guys show up to fight it, you'll end up in the same  
  
mess you were in before?" Greg asked.  
  
"Not if we find out who the target is first?" Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..." Steve said. "What? How are we going to do that Mike?"   
  
"Simple. We'll use logic," Mike said.  
  
"Not a bad idea, but...I see a problem," Steve said.  
  
"Let me guess. It is something along the lines of me not being the slightest bit logical, and you  
  
not being anywhere near logical or smart for that matter," Mike replied.  
  
"Yes, except for the second part," Steve said.  
  
Mike grinned slightly.  
  
"See what we'll do is independently search for the next target, and then whoever finds it, hangs  
  
around until the daimon shows up and fights it, at best until it's beaten. At worst, until the Sailor Scouts  
  
show up. In the meantime, the others are just hang out," Mike said.  
  
"What if we looked for the daimon as a group, but only one of us fought him?" Steve asked.  
  
"We could do that too, then I can say split up and search!" Mike said.  
  
"Finding out where the target is would be a good idea, but the rest of your theory is flawed, and  
  
how are we supposed to find out where the target is? Really?" Greg asked.  
  
"No clue, but we have to try," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to be some use to the girls," Steve said.  
  
"All right...we'll try it," Greg said.  
  
The three noticed Rick sitting there still sipping his own drink and staring at the tabletop.  
  
"Rick?" Mike asked. "You haven't said much."  
  
"I was just letting you get all your talking out of your system until I tell you that I think it's a  
  
stupid idea you came up with," Rick said. "Furthermore, since I am the leader of the Guardian Scouts,  
  
I'm not going to let you do it."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mike said. "When are you the leader?"  
  
"Come on, we all know I am the best Guardian Scout in battle here, and I have leadership  
  
qualities, so...I'm the leader. The Guardian Scouts need direction and I'm here to give it to you," Rick  
  
said. "Now, as for finding out who the daimon is first? That's impossible..and for working  
  
independently, I don't think you know what you mean. The power of the scouts is from teamwork,  
  
either we learn it or we continue to stink. Even if it does involve training," Rick said.  
  
"You can't tell us what's right and wrong," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, you have no authority," Steve said.  
  
"Oh I don't huh? All right, then who would you rather have as leader?" Rick asked.  
  
"I think I came up with the plan, I should lead," Mike said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I don't think you should lead, so to speak," Steve said. "I mean  
  
maybe I'd be a good compromise."  
  
"None of us should be leading," Greg said. "Including me."  
  
There was a pause. The four looked at each other.   
  
"Greg's the leader," Mike, Steve, and Rick said in unison.  
  
"What?" Greg asked.  
  
"Hi ya Melvin!" Serena said grinning as she popped in the hospital room door, followed by  
  
Molly. Melvin was lying on a bed relaxing, his glasses were missing, having been broken in the batlte  
  
before. On a bed next to him was an old man reading a book.  
  
"Hey Girls! You ever read about cement!" The old guy said and started laughing.  
  
"Uh...weird," Serena said.   
  
"How are you Melvin?" Molly asked.  
  
"Fine, but the doctors say I need rest. I should leave now though," Melvin said squinting at  
  
them.  
  
"I'm sure they know what they're talking about," Molly said.  
  
"Say, if I can be so curious, why did you two girls come to see me? I mean, I know you're  
  
usually tolerant of me and all, but this is a surprise," Melvin said.  
  
"Oh...uh...well...I'm just being nice...oh and I have to give you your homework," Serena said  
  
and handed him the packet of papers Amy had given her.  
  
"Homework, heh heh.laying pipes ehh!" The old man shouted and started coughing.  
  
"Uh...I better get out of here," Serena said. "Get well soon," she added as she dashed out the  
  
door.  
  
"Does this mean you like me Molly?" Melvin asked abruptly.  
  
Molly blushed.  
  
"We're friends, whether I like it or not," Molly replied with a slight grin.  
  
The old man started laughing again.  
  
"Friends," he said and continued to laugh.  
  
"Uh...anyway...I hope you get better...and I'll see you in class..we can talk more," Molly said  
  
and hurried out.  
  
"So, are both of them your girlfriends?" The old man asked Melvin.  
  
"No, only one," Melvin said exagerrating.  
  
"Oh...can I have the other one?" the man asked.  
  
Lizzie stared at her closet full of clothes and pondered what to wear for her latest clandestine  
  
date with Ajibana. It was not exactly the usual process for picking and outfit given that she was  
  
basically trying to do nothing more than meet up to Ajibana's expectations. This was not always easy  
  
as he had on select occassions expressed his displeasure with her in a relatively pompous manner. So  
  
she tried harder, not particularly seeing as necessary for her esteem but more for her mission. Once her  
  
outfit had been selected and assembled she grinned.  
  
"Yes, he'll like this I'm sure," she said to herself envisioning the look on his face and grinning.  
  
Her eyes widened and her grin disappeared as she realized something.  
  
Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to enjoy his look. I could never enjoy fooling him, using his  
  
own emotions to destroy him, so why am I grinning?   
  
"Lizzie you home!" came Andrew's voice. Lizzie poked her head out of her room.  
  
"Yes I'm here at the moment," She said.  
  
"Ah yes you are," Andrew said. "Any calls?"  
  
"Not while I've been here and there are no messages," Lizzie said. A quick look at the time  
  
told her she had to get going.  
  
"I gotta run though," She said and hurried out the door.  
  
"She's been a lot busier lately," Andrew observed aloud. "Time to pay the bills," he muttered  
  
to himself and pulled them out of a drawer in the living room of the small apartment. He leafed through  
  
them quickly and sighed.   
  
"Seems like there are more of them these days."  
  
The phone rang, he hurried over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey there," Rita replied. "You free?"  
  
"Not for a little bit, paying the bills."  
  
"Oh, ok, an hour then?"  
  
"Sure? I'll meet you at the usual place."  
  
"Ok, see you then," She said.   
  
Andrew hung up and sighed again, before heading back to the usual routine task that was  
  
beginning to really get to him.  
  
The next morning, the four Guardian Scouts walked into class in the midst of an argument.  
  
"I can't be the leader," Greg said.  
  
"Of course you can," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah sure, you're perfect for the job," Steve said.  
  
"We need you in charge," Rick said.  
  
"But why?" Greg said. "I mean...I...well...I don't want to be the leader."   
  
"What's this all about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Greg's the new leader of our group of four, if you know what I mean," Steve said.  
  
"He doesn't want the job," Mike added.  
  
"Leading the three of you? How could one reject such an offer?" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait don't tell me, let me guess...you're mocking us," Mike said.  
  
Raye narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Say Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes?" Amy said turning to face her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now," Amy said managing a smile.   
  
"Okay," Serena said.  
  
Miss Haruna walked in the door.  
  
"All right people let's settle down and begin," she said.  
  
"Aw...geez...." Patterson muttered.  
  
"Do you have a problem with the lesson Mr. Patterson?" Haruna snapped.  
  
"No, there's just thirteen monsters heading right at the school at this very moment," Patterson  
  
replied.  
  
"Are you getting smart with me?" Haruna snapped.  
  
The sound of an energy blast hitting the first floor and of the subsequent screams reached their  
  
ears.  
  
Most of the class hurried to the window seeing a group of monsters surging towards the door.  
  
"Okay, so you aren't," Haruna said.  
  
"Run for it!" someone shouted and the group raced out the room, a smoke cloud rose into the  
  
classroom. And when it cleared, the ten scouts stood there.  
  
"AHH HAH! Found em!" they heard a voice say, a creature had attached itself to the window  
  
as was staring at them with a weird grin on it's face.  
  
The five male scouts drew their swords. The grin disapeared.  
  
"Whoops," it said. The scouts fired and blasted the window to pieces and hit the creature dead  
  
on, it fell to the ground.  
  
"Company's coming though, let's get out of here so they don't damage the school," Mars said.  
  
"And we'll go out the window again! Wow!" Neptune said.  
  
"This is beginning to follow a pattern," Pluto said. The scouts soon had jumped out the window  
  
and we're outside the school. The creature they had hit was lying motionless. The others were  
  
nowhere to be found. Then they heard the sound of grumbling. Up in the room they had just left stood  
  
the monsters.  
  
"They're down there!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Then why are we up here!" another monster shouted.  
  
"Don't know!" a third shouted back.  
  
The monsters were soon dropping out of the window towards them.  
  
The scouts scrambled to get out of the way of the monsters and ready an attack. Suddenly two  
  
more figures leapt out of anoter window, followed by two more of the creatures. Sailor Neptune and  
  
Sailor Uranus soon landed near the zone of attack.  
  
"Well look who's here?" Jupiter snapped.  
  
"Decided to stick around for the battle for once?" Venus said.  
  
"Save your criticisms for later, we have a battle to fight," Sailor Uranus snapped.  
  
I wonder why they are standing to fight. Mercury asked herself, but quickly dismissed it as the  
  
daimons attacked.   
  
Sailor Moon swept forward her moon sword drawn. Instantly she swung her sword through a  
  
daimon and kneed it using Jupiter's aura. The creature fell back. Mars flew forward and kicked her  
  
daimon target in the head. Another daimon rushed at Mercury, she side stepped it. Jupiter flew out of  
  
nowhere and barreled into the creature knocking it to the ground. Venus flipped backwards to avoid  
  
the attack of her opponent. Sailor Moon swung around it and cut into it with her sword. Guardian  
  
Neptune dodged out of the way of an attack which lead a monster right into Saturn's sword and he  
  
drove it into the creature's head. Guardian Uranus swung his sword around and was blocked by the  
  
creature's strong arm, the two began to spar. Guardian Pluto was also involved in a boxing match with  
  
his opponent. Sailor Uranus did a cartwheel to avoid an attack but was immediately grabbed by  
  
another monster and held above it's head. She tried to twist free. Maverick stood there with his sword  
  
aimed right at the monster. It flung Uranus into a wall and Maverick fired blasting the monster into a  
  
tree. Sailor Neptune vaulted off the top of one of the monster's heads and up to the roof.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles! Blast!" Mercury shouted. The air was filled with icy fog.   
  
The creatures all began grumbling in confusion.  
  
The mist began to clear.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Lightning Fist Punch!"   
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
  
Eleven energy attacks and a blast from an energy sword flew into the crowd of monsters  
  
plowing them back down the street in a heap.  
  
"That oughta do it," Sailor Moon said. The creatures began to stand up.  
  
"Wha..." practically everyone said as the enemy creatures rushed at them. There wasn't  
  
enough time for them to ready their attacks again. The five guardian scouts leapt forward. Saturn  
  
swung his sword into two of the creatures and stopped them before being punched by a third and flung  
  
several feet away. Uranus got two more before meeting the first floor window of the principal's office  
  
first hand. Pluto didn't bother with the sword and charged into two of them before getting grabbed and  
  
flung to the pavement. Neptune missed completely and was kicked away mercillously. Maverick leapt  
  
over the group spun around and hit the momentarily confused enemies with a barrage of laser fire. He  
  
then leapt out of the way as they turned to face him. Seven energy attacks smashed into the group and  
  
incinerated them.  
  
"That just took some effort. That's all," Sailor Moon said and shrugged.  
  
Molly was sitting in a booth at the restaurant staring out at the street.   
  
"They let me out finally," came a voice. She turned to see Melvin standing there, he was  
  
wearing a new pair of glasses which actually allowed her to see his eyes.   
  
"Melvin, are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes indeedy," Melvin said sliding into the booth across from her.   
  
"Molly, I wanted to thank you for coming to see me, I know I get on your nerves a lot, I had a  
  
lot of time to think about it all sitting in that bed. But anyway, it meant a lot to me, for you to come."  
  
"You're welcome," Molly said. "But Melvin don't try to misinterpret it into something it isn't.  
  
I'm your friend, always will be."  
  
Melvin sighed.  
  
"I'd figure you'd say something like that, so I didn't plan on bringing it up."  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"All right," she said. "I like the glasses."  
  
"I thought you would, though I have to warn you, I've been getting some glances from other  
  
females, who knows I may get snatched up before ya know it."  
  
"You said you weren't going to bring it up."  
  
"I didn't, I'm just telling a friend about my potential romantic future."  
  
Molly glared at him.  
  
"I think you're bending the rules a little," Molly said.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Melvin!"  
  
"Sorry," he shrieked.  
  
Chiyo Imagawa found herself standing in front of regal architechture of Brighton Academy. She  
  
smiled and walked up to the front doors of the building. At her approach two, uniformed students  
  
approached her. Brighton was known for it's quite immaculate uniforms signifying class rank, what  
  
class one was in, and other designation. These two appeared to be realtively low on the totem pole.  
  
"What are you doing here?" one of them snapped.  
  
Chiyo grinned.  
  
"I am here to help you, and I know you're going to snarl at me and say I'm inferior you and all  
  
that stuff, but it doesn't matter, I have information I'm sure you will want to know," Imagawa said.  
  
The two looked her over.   
  
"Leave before we are forced to take action," the second one said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chiyo asked. "This is really important, do you think I would bother coming  
  
over here if it wasn't?"  
  
"Go, now!" the two said.  
  
"Eh, you are all morons," She said and walked away. Laughter drew her attention and she  
  
looked to see President Serizawa in street clothes laughing at her.   
  
"I told you they wouldn't listen to a sleazy girl like you!" he said laughing again and walked  
  
away.   
  
Chiyo growled. I will get my revenge on the academic council somehow.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. She spun to find herself facing a boy in the uniform of the school  
  
she was from. He grinned at her.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you have a very interesting story to tell," he said.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Chiyo snarled.  
  
The boy laughed at her.  
  
"As I see it, I'm your way to get back at those who have hurt you," he said.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Would you like to know?"  
  
"Why not? I seem to have plenty of time." 


	95. 95

Chapter 95  
  
A chance encounter was happening in the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Hey Rick," Serena said.  
  
"Hi, Serena," Rick said.  
  
"So...uh...how's it going?" Serena asked.  
  
Rick smiled.  
  
"We haven't talked much have we Serena?" Rick said.  
  
"Well no," Serena said.  
  
"So...I'd like your advice on a plan of mine," Rick said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, you're the scouts' expert on romantic evenings, you should know exactly what a girl  
  
wants at one, and you know what a girl normally gets too," Rick said.  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
"You don't have a problem meeting my parents do you Raye?" Chad asked as the two walked  
  
down the steps of the temple.  
  
"No, of course not. I owe them a lot. I should meet them," Raye said.  
  
"They can be a bit weird."  
  
"Chad, you forget who I keep as friends. They define the word weird," Raye said. "For  
  
instance, they're all hiding in the bushes right now for some reason, I'm sure I'll find out whatever  
  
they're up to when I get back."  
  
"Bushes? Strange...I'm sure they're just being weird like you said," Chad said. Raye turned  
  
and walked down the sidewalk. Chad turned and gave a thumbs up to the group in the bushes. They  
  
returned it.   
  
"How'd you get Chad in on this?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hey, he's a nice guy, he just wants Raye to be happy," Rick said.  
  
"How much are you paying him?" Mike asked stoically.  
  
"Twenty dollars, but I stand by my original statement too," Rick said.  
  
"Oh do you?" Mike said.  
  
"Let's get to Amy's," Rick said.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Raye Hino," Chad said. Despite the fact that she had been in nice  
  
mansion's before, Raye found the Vanderbilt place to be quite extraordinary. Right now she was sitting  
  
some sort of main room, but they were all large enough to be main rooms anywhere. It was a far cry  
  
from the simple lifestyle she was used to. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt, looked relatively normal. A middle  
  
aged man with greying hair and somewhat well built muscles, and a woman who looked like how  
  
Serena's mother would look given ten more years.  
  
"Uh...hi," Raye said a bit overwhelmed.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt sat down.   
  
"Chadwick...why don't you take a walk," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Uh, right," Chad said and stepped out.  
  
Chadwick. I will have to remember that. Raye thought but held back from smiling.  
  
"So...Raye," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Raye said a bit startled.  
  
"Chadwick tells us that you took him in when he was down on his luck," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"As if he isn't always," Mrs. Vanderbilt muttered.  
  
"It was my grandfather who agreed to train him in some of the higher...disciplines," Raye said.   
  
Hoping that her Grandfather's womanizing tendencies would not come up.  
  
"But Chad says you were kind to him," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
I wonder exactly what he means. Raye thought.   
  
"I guess...just courtesy," Raye said. "That's all."  
  
"Courtesy is nothing to be understated," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Yes, we appreciate how you've kept our Chadwick under your roof. He is going  
  
through...well...an imbecilic state right now wanting to be a rock star and all when we can give him all  
  
he wants," Mrs. Vanderbilt said. "But, he'll work out of it, and with your generosity he is kept safe  
  
from undesirables."  
  
"Glad to be off service," Raye stammered.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Uh...kinda...I mean, you are responsible for my livelihood and all..and I don't want to blow it,"  
  
Raye admited.  
  
"Is there any reason we shouldn't be funding you?" Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Yes. Anything?" Mrs. Vanderbilt asked.  
  
"No. Me and Chad get along fine...and all," Raye said.  
  
"Then there isn't a problem," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Can I ask you something though?" Mrs. Vanderbilt asked.  
  
"Sure," Raye said.  
  
"Are you attracted to him?"  
  
That was completely unexpected.   
  
What do I say here? She thought. There are so many possibilites and how many of them do  
  
these two want to hear.  
  
"Uh...Chad's very nice," Raye said. "A kind caring individual."  
  
"Many people are," Mrs. Vanderbilt said. Raye could see she needed to give more of an  
  
answer.  
  
"I'm seeing someone," Raye said.  
  
"Hmm...you're still nervous aren't you?" Mr. Vanderbilt asked.  
  
Chad was right. They are weird.  
  
"You see, Miss Hino. We're just concerned about Chad. See he doesn't really tell us anything  
  
during the few times we talk. But, we got the impression he's how do you put it..."gaga over someone"  
  
I believe is the term...we were just trying to figure out who," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"We're just curious," Mrs. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Chad and I try not to talk about that kind of thing," Raye said.  
  
"I see," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"To tell you the truth it's really none of our business," Mrs. Vanderbilt said.   
  
"That it isn't," Raye said.  
  
"What?" the two said.  
  
"Nothing," Raye said.  
  
"Anyway, we see no problem with funding you until you can get your own job. Which will be  
  
about when?"  
  
"I'm in my first year in high school."  
  
"I'm sure by the start of college you will have some sort of employment. Fair?" Mr. Vanderbilt  
  
said.  
  
"You got a deal!" Raye said with relief.  
  
"Excited aren't you?" Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Well...yeah...sorry," Raye said.  
  
"You should be excited," Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Yes, there's no problem with self-expression," Mrs. Vanderbilt said.  
  
"Say, Ms. Hino, what are your interests?"  
  
I don't think I should mention my own singing and the band. Raye thought.  
  
"I tend to the shrine mainly," Raye said.  
  
"That all?" Mrs. Vanderbilt asked.  
  
"I have some friends too," Raye said.  
  
"And what do they do?" Mr. Vanderbilt asked.  
  
"What don't they do?" Raye replied.  
  
Husband and Wife glanced at each other.  
  
"I mean they're very diverse in their um...interests," Raye said.  
  
"Oh...well...let's have lunch shall we? No need prying into your life more than we have to,"  
  
Mr. Vanderbilt said.  
  
Raye just smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Tareo Ajibana, as always in disguise was staring at a pond in a park.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Lizzie asked walking up to him.  
  
"Nothing," he said turning away.   
  
"You afraid when something looks beautiful?" Lizzie asked. "Fraid it'll ruin your image."  
  
She poked him.  
  
"Do not poke me!" he snapped.  
  
Lizzie laughed and kept doing it.  
  
"Stop! I command you!" Ajibana shouted.  
  
Lizzie laughed again.  
  
"You're not a king you know."  
  
"I am powerful enough."  
  
"Not over me," Lizzie said grinning.   
  
Tareo sighed.  
  
"Feels different don't it?" she said. "Not being able to wave a hand and make things happen  
  
like you want them to."  
  
Tareo said nothing.   
  
"Yes it is beautiful," he said coldly and walked to a bench.   
  
"You're in asevere bad mood today? Any particular reason you're not in your usual average  
  
bad mood?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I do not appreciate your jokes, you have become far more annoying in past weeks."  
  
"Because I'm not blindly obedient?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not that way, you'd need to find someone else for that."  
  
"I guess there are always trade offs, I will learn to live with it," Tareo said.  
  
Lizzie laughed and she once again lost herself in thought.  
  
Wait a minute. Why am I enjoying this so much? Why does this keep happening?   
  
As Lizzie was struggling with her stranger then usual relationship, Ayeka Mizuno was walking  
  
into the Crown Video Arcade. She made her way over to a game named. "Bushido: Yet another  
  
Samurai Game." and began to play a femine warrior liberating the empire from evil with nothing more  
  
than a katana and technique.   
  
Andrew watched as she played intently for a time, finally dying off as the screen flashed the high  
  
scores, she came in second and typed in her initials.   
  
"Not bad work there Ayeka," Andrew finally said walking up.  
  
"Yes I've managed to have every spot between 2 and 10, but not number one," Ayeka said.  
  
"That score is so high I don't know if it'll ever be beaten," Andrew said. "Ayeka, do you have  
  
a minute? I could really use your help."  
  
"Sure, I don't know what kind of help I can be, but sure," Ayeka said turning away from the  
  
screen where sitting in the top score slot were the initials "DVP".   
  
"So what's up?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Your parents are both in the military right?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure are," Ayeka said. "They've been that way since before I was born."  
  
"Do they have tough lives, I mean it is really dangerous?"  
  
"Well, Japan has the only military not allowed to attack anyone so it's kinda less dangerous  
  
then anywhere else, but it has it's perils. Why?"  
  
"I'm just exploring possibilities."  
  
"You? In the military?"  
  
"I need it to help me pay for college and med school."  
  
"That it will do, of course you would then be an SDF doctor for several years."  
  
"Why not? If it let me do what I wanted to, and like you said it's not like we're going to be  
  
invading anywhere."  
  
"That is true," Ayeka said. "I mean I just know your sister, I'm not exactly the one to give you  
  
life changing advice."  
  
"Did you family move alot?"  
  
"Sure, heck they may be moving again soon, I'm not sure, I usually hear things far later then I'd  
  
like to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I ask you something personal and you can choose not to answer if you don't want to?"  
  
Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure," Ayeka said.  
  
"Did your parents moving disrupt you in any major way?"  
  
"Me, no, I like the military, I like traveling, and it gets me a lot of perks, even if I'm not in the  
  
same place too long. But I think I know what you're getting at," Ayeka said grinning. "That is not  
  
something I can predict for you."  
  
Andrew grinned and nodded.  
  
"Thank you anyway."  
  
"No problem,": Ayeka said.  
  
Meanwhile, all of Raye's friends were in back of Amy's house. Amy, learning what had Rick  
  
had planned was glad to suggest they use her house's yard given it's size.   
  
"A little higher...little higher..." Mina was saying.  
  
"Mina...if you nitpick with me, I will come down there," Mike said standing at the top of a  
  
ladder hanging a poster that had a massive picture of the harbor seascape on it so essentially, the poster  
  
looked the same as a view out a window would look.  
  
"Where'd you get that thing anyway?" Steve said helping to position the lower half of the  
  
poster.  
  
"The Leslie family has spent generations fooling with people's minds, of course we'd have one  
  
of these in the basement," Mike said.  
  
"A little higher,"Mina said.  
  
"Hey! What did I just say," Mike said.  
  
"You're still touching the ground," Mina said. "Dummy."  
  
"Hah! How many times do you think I've been called that in my life?" Mike replied.  
  
"Thirty eight," Steve said.  
  
Both of them looked at him.  
  
"So I've counted," Steve said.  
  
"How's it coming in there Lita?" Mina asked calling into the house.  
  
"Amy should really get a new stove," Lita said.  
  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because I prefer my kitchen to not smell like the inside of a smokestack," Lita replied.  
  
"Ever been in a smokestack Lita?" Mike asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Lita said.  
  
"You aren't missing much," Mike said.  
  
"You are so weird!" Lita said.  
  
"Lita, we don't use that line when Mike says something," Mina said.  
  
"But it's appropriate!" Lita said.  
  
"And I suppose if someone told you to jump off a cliff and then jump off a bridge just because  
  
everyone else was doing it, you'd go and jump right?" Steve replied.  
  
"Actually, I'd jump off the cliff, but then, I'd run away..and leave all those suckers at the bridge  
  
waiting for me," Mike said and began to laugh.  
  
"You are so weird!" Mina said.  
  
"Hey!" Lita said.  
  
"All right so I did it too!" Mina said.  
  
"Looks like we're all having fun here," Rick muttered as he arrived He was standing there  
  
holding a shopping bag, as was Serena. "Where'd you get that poster?" Rick quickly added. Mike  
  
leapt off the top of the ladder and landed beside him.  
  
"Why I just followed the yellow brick road," Mike said.  
  
"Didn't that hurt," Rick said.  
  
"More than I can express with spoken speech," Mike said. "Excuse me."  
  
He headed inside to deal with the pain.  
  
"So did you get everything?" Mina asked.  
  
"You bet, are we planning on using Amy's dinner table as the um...table?" Serena said.  
  
"Nah we got a table," Steve said.   
  
"Oh yeah, we got a table," Mike said looking from side to side.  
  
"Long story, many interesting people and places involved..not worth telling though," Rick said.  
  
"What is with all of you. You're all insane!" Mina shouted.  
  
"We broke her will! Woo hoo!" Steve shouted. Rick dropped what he was doing and the two  
  
began to do a little dance. Mike appeared out of the forest and joined in.  
  
"This is why I avoid them," Serena said.  
  
"This is why I should avoid them," Mina muttered.  
  
  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Okay, it's all set," Rick said. Set up on the ground in back of Amy's house. was a table with  
  
a candle set up all lit. Two chairs stood by it. The fake window adorned the wall. A few ferns were  
  
taped to the building in various places. Mike had scrounged together a waiter's outfit from his  
  
basement. Steve had a tuxedo on, also found in Mike's basement. Rick was wearing a two piece suit,  
  
complete with tie and all.  
  
"Wow, don't you look slick," Mina said looking him over.  
  
"You're not the first girl to say that," Rick said.  
  
"But I might be the first girl to knee you groin after saying it," Mina said.  
  
"Surprisingly, you'd be third," Steve said.  
  
Serena started laughing.  
  
"Don't encourage them," Mina said.  
  
"We might as well go and wait for Raye," Serena said.  
  
"Yep, no use sticking around here," Mina said.  
  
  
  
Raye soon walked up to Amy's front door and found Serena and Mina sitting on the front  
  
porch.  
  
"So, I get home to find a message saying for me to come to Amy's and I find you guys, what's  
  
up?" Raye asked.  
  
"Come with us," Mina and Serena said a little scarily.  
  
"Uh...ok..." Raye said and lead was to the back of the house.  
  
"Heya, I mean..may I show you to your table, Miss Hino, " Steve said.   
  
"Uh sure," Raye said immediately getting caught up in the moment.  
  
They walked over to the table and Raye sat down.  
  
"Howdy, I'm Mikey the waiter," Mike said.  
  
"Do it right!" Rick snapped.  
  
"Uh...I mean...greeting madam I am Mike the waiter," Mike said in the best french accent he  
  
could come up with. "Here is your menu," he said and then slipped out of his accent. "We stole it from  
  
that place Lizzie works at."  
  
Raye grinned.  
  
"Anyway, there is only one thing on the menu...which I shall bring to you both," Mike said.  
  
He walked inside her house and came back with a plateful of Raye's favorite dish.  
  
"Courtesy of the chef...which of course is Lita," Mike said. Lita was standing right behind him  
  
at the time.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Mike said. Lita was right behind him. "You enjoy your dinner."  
  
They walked off with Steve and headed inside.  
  
"Surprise," Rick said.  
  
"I'm shocked, Rick. I mean...this is just...wonderful," Raye said overcome with happiness.  
  
"Uh..good," Rick said.  
  
"You did this all for me?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're my girlfriend," Rick said.   
  
"Oh." Raye said and blushed.  
  
And the two began to eat their meal and do whatever it is one does in these romantic settings.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later that a daimon, quite similar to the one which had attacked  
  
Patterson with the exception of having dark red skin, leapt out of the bush and charged at them.   
  
"Not now," Raye muttered as the two jumped out of the way and the creature smashed through  
  
the table.  
  
"Raye...he must be after me! Go!" Rick said remembering that Raye had already been  
  
targetted.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone," Raye as the creature faced both of them on its hind legs.  
  
"You can't help me as you are."  
  
"Sure I can," Raye said and readied herself in a karate position.  
  
The monster charged.  
  
Raye leapt into the air and readied a jump kick. She smashed right into the creature's head and  
  
was propelled off landing in the bushes. The creature smashed right into Rick and pushed him to the  
  
ground.  
  
"I'm immune to punches and kicks!" the creature said.  
  
"Really?" Rick said and tried a kick of it's own. It bounced right off, and Rick felt pain in his  
  
leg.  
  
"Told ya," The creature said and touched Rick on the forehead. The boy fell unconcious.  
  
"Works like a charm. Too bad it only works once," The creature muttered.  
  
"Get away from him!" Raye shouted racing across the ground and sticking her hands out as if to  
  
stiff arm him. It hit and she bounced away again. Her hands began to throb.  
  
"Do I have to take care of you now as well," the creature said. "You can't hurt me," it said and  
  
then turned to extracting the heart from Rick.  
  
I can't let them do that. Raye said and dashed to the side of the house and pulled out her  
  
power stick.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" She shouted and transfomed. She peered around the side of the house the  
  
creature had just begun the extraction.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball!" Mars said and jumped out from around the house. "Surround!" She  
  
shouted as she aimed. The firebolts flew out at the creature. It turned and was hit with them. It began  
  
to shout in pain and whirled towards her and charged. Her eyes narrrowed and she leapt over it  
  
heading for Rick. She was blocked by two figures landing on the ground in front of her. Sailor  
  
Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She skidded to a stop.   
  
"Stand back, or we will be forced to take action," Neptune said.  
  
"I'm well aware of your methods," Mars said.  
  
Uranus grabbed the heart that was hovering over Rick.  
  
Mars readied herself, forgetting for the moment about the creature.   
  
"It's not a talisman," Uranus said.  
  
"Then put it back," Mars growled.  
  
"You really should be more patient with us. We're your only hope," Neptune said. "Behind  
  
you," she said. Mars whirled around just in time to get plowed into by the daimon. Neptune and  
  
Uranus jumped off. The heart still floated above Rick. The daimon grabbed a hold of her and flung  
  
her back across the yard. She smashed into a the bushes on the other side.  
  
"The heart is mine," the creature said and raced towards it.  
  
"No!" Mars shouted leaping up into the air and at the heart. She grabbed it out of the air and  
  
slid into the ground awkwardly, grimacing from the pain she felt. The creature kicked her in the chest.  
  
She held onto the heart and tried to stand. The creature kicked her in the legs. She fell back down  
  
hard.  
  
"Give me the heart!" it shouted.  
  
"She said it wasn't a talisman!" Mars shouted.  
  
"I must make sure."  
  
And then there was flash of light and the creature disentegrated.  
  
"Mars? You all right?" came the familiar voice of Sailor Moon. She looked up to see the face  
  
that matched the voice looking down at her with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mars said and coughed slightly.  
  
"You should rest," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Later," Mars said and placed the heart back inside Rick. He began to stir.  
  
"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Raye asked.  
  
"I was a few blocks away, I thought I'd be nearby. I don't know why, but you know Raye  
  
.being Sailor Scouts sometimes has some unfortunate consequences. A lot of our good experiences get  
  
trashed. Guess I just wanted to be ready. Then Patterson picked up the prescence of Neptune and  
  
Uranus and called us. The others should be here any minute. We uh wanted to make sure you had  
  
privacy, we kinda went to far away, ehehe..."   
  
"At least I got fifteen minutes worth of romance," Mars said.   
  
"You'll get plenty more if I have anything to say about it," Rick said rising slightly.  
  
"Be careful Rick," Mars said.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little beat up," Rick said.   
  
Mars smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Mars said and sniffled. "I'm just glad to see you're all right Rick. I didn't fail this  
  
time."  
  
And the two hugged. 


	96. 96

Chapter 96  
  
Andrew stared at the tabletop in the Crown restaurant. He was thinking back to the day when  
  
he had finally corned a busy Rita.   
  
"Rita, I need to ask you something," he had said to her.   
  
"Sure, what?" Rita asked.  
  
"I think the only way I can become a doctor is to get help, there's no way I'll ever earn enough  
  
money to pay for college and medical school without creating an impossible debt," Andrew said.  
  
"What kind of help do you mean?" Rita asked.  
  
"A scholarship," Andrew said.  
  
"Ok, so why are you sweating about it?"  
  
"Because I'd need to join the Self Defense Forces."  
  
"The military? You?" she said in shock.  
  
"I want to become a doctor," Andrew said.  
  
"That's not the way to do it, I suppose it'll already complicate our relationship for me to be  
  
travelling and you getting called to who know's where and risking your life doing it."  
  
"The Self Defense Forces hasn't fought a war ever," Andrew said.  
  
"They still fire off a lot of guns," Rita said. "Never mind the inconvenience, they'll determine  
  
where we live."  
  
"Only for a few years."  
  
"There has to be other ways, I won't let you to rush to a decision like this."  
  
"I'm not going to rush into it, I've given it a lot of thought."  
  
"Not enough to see how foolish you're being. It's a terrible idea, especially for us."  
  
"It's the only way to realize my dreams."  
  
"At what cost? You're smart enough to get this done without doing military service," she said.  
  
"Come talk to me when you've realized that."  
  
She stormed off leaving him alone to think.  
  
Now he sat in Crown Restaurant alone, thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Andrew? You ok?" Serena asked. Andrew hadn't noticed her for a good minute.  
  
"Honestly, no, but it's not your problem Serena," Andrew said. Serena slid into the booth  
  
across from him.   
  
"Let's make it my solution then," Serena said. "Let Serena try and help ya, I'm good about this  
  
stuff."  
  
Andrew looked at her and realized that to refuse would be a losing battle. He sighed and  
  
related the situation to her.  
  
"The military huh? Not where I'd pictured you be anytime soon."  
  
"It would only be for a long as they required me to serve then I can go work here in Tokyo,"  
  
Andrew said. "It's not a long term plan."  
  
"I know," Serena said. "But still."  
  
"You think the ideas stupid too?"  
  
"No," Serena said. "Not stupid. It's an option. I wish you didn't have to take it, but Andrew,  
  
we spend our lives chasing after things, all of us do. Dreams mostly, but for some people it's a girl, or a  
  
guy, or there are more dangerous things like revenge. I've had a lot of time to see people do things or  
  
at least try to do things the right way, and people who have done things the wrong way in a sense. Your  
  
reasons are good. You want to become a doctor, and nothing should stop you from that, if joining  
  
themilitary is the only just way to do it then you must if this is your dream. It's not the way I would like  
  
to have to meet my dreams, but I am only one person."  
  
"Rita doesn't want me to join the military."  
  
"If she loves you she'll understand that this isn't just over petty things, this is your future, and to  
  
be honest, she's been pretty quickly to pursue her own dreams at your expense anyway."  
  
She could see Andrew realize that point, or remember it.  
  
"But she's very nice and doesn't realize it maybe," Serena said quickly and leaned towards  
  
him. "Andrew, you love her and she loves you, and she'll just have to deal with making some sacrifices  
  
herself. It's her turn."  
  
Andrew grinned at her.  
  
"That's what Darien said."  
  
"You talked to him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, guess I didn't have much to add."  
  
"Sure you did, you make what I'm doing fit in with my goals, Darien just thinks Rita's been  
  
taking me for a ride and not being fair, he's a bit more bitter."  
  
"Of course he would be," Serena said dreamily.   
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"Thank you Serena. It's not the way I want to become a doctor, but it's really all I have, I  
  
mean there's always surprises, but as far as I can see it's my only real chance, and I'm going to take it.   
  
They'll be plenty of time to worry about it in the future."  
  
"I think you'll be fine," Serena said.  
  
Andrew grinned paid his bill and walked out. Serena now sat in the booth wondering what to  
  
do.  
  
"Not a bad days work dumpling hair," came a voice. She turned to see Haruka and Michiru  
  
standing beside the booth.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Haruka said. "Sorry about the nickname, it's kinda stuck in my head."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"It's all right," She said. "How have you two been?"  
  
"Busy," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, life has kept us moving," Michiru said.  
  
"How about you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I've been busy too," Serena said.   
  
"No doubt," Michiru said. "May we sit?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said. "Ya know, you two are really mysterious."  
  
"How so?" Michiru asked grinning.   
  
"I rarely ever see you two apart, you seem to have this mystical nature to yourselves, you come  
  
and go, as if you're flowing through life, maybe you're swimming I don't know," Serena said.  
  
"Interesting observation," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised you brought it up," Haruka said.  
  
"It's just curious, you have to understand I do like to understand people, and it's so hard to  
  
understand you two, not that you're doing anything bad that really needs understanding," Serena said.   
  
"Curiosity can you get into trouble," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, it's the risk one takes when they seek out knowledge," Michiru said.   
  
"I know, believe me I do, but you two don't seem to be the type to be dangerous, you just  
  
have your own way of doing things," Serena said.  
  
"Even the gentlest of creatures can become fierce if they're protecting something important to  
  
them," Michiru said.  
  
"Or fighting for something important to them," Serena replied. "Are you protecting something?  
  
Other then your privacy?"  
  
"We're all protecting something," Michiru said.  
  
"And it's always important, or else why protect it?" Haruka said.   
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I can tell you both have something very important you protect, I don't really want to know  
  
what, I mean I'm curious, but it's not my concern I guess," Serena said.   
  
The use of that phrase caused Michiru and Haruka to both start for a bit.  
  
"You change your mind very quickly," Haruka said.  
  
"I do," Serena said. "I just wouldn't want secrets to become between us and so I'm not going  
  
to bring it up again. I usually get along helping people, but when you don't need help, you don't, so  
  
there's no need to help. I do often wish I knew more about you both, you seem to know the world  
  
better then I ever could."  
  
"You're very perceptive," Michiru said.  
  
"I guess," Serena said.   
  
"We have to go," Haruka said. "Unfortunately."  
  
"Yes, we'll have to remain enigmas for the time being," Michiru said with a smile.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"I know it won't be forever," Serena said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I know," Serena said smiling.  
  
With that, Haruka and Michiru walked away.   
  
"Why did she have to become involve in this?" Haruka asked. "She truly believes what she is  
  
doing is right, she is so optimistic, too optimistic. It makes convincing her to back down all the more  
  
difficult."  
  
"Yes, well I can't really blame her for being an extraordinary human being," Michiru said.   
  
"Blame aside, she still has to be dealt with like the others," Haruka said. "If we are to succeed."   
  
Michiru nodded solemly.   
  
Ayeka Mizuno had no idea that a war was currently being fought between the Sailor Scouts  
  
and the evil forces of Doctor Tomoe and his allies. She also didn't know of the conflicts between the  
  
Inner Sailors and Sailors Neptune and Uranus. She of course knew that something was going on in  
  
Tokyo and had been, but for her it wasn't particularly an issue. Especially now. She had arrived home  
  
the night before to find her parents packing for a mission which they refused to tell her anything about  
  
other then they would be gone awhile and that she had to move to live in Yokohama with her aunt and  
  
uncle, once again. This has not been the first time. She had quickly given a call to Lizzie to let her  
  
know what had happened and sensed her friend was not entirely in the best of spirits. There was little  
  
she could do about it now though. Now she sat on a train rapidly approaching a city she very much  
  
disliked.  
  
Amy let her fingers glide across her computer keyboard as she cycled through the information  
  
arrayed in front of her.  
  
"Based, on the direction travelled, failure of previous searches, and various other causes, there  
  
are only a few places where Tomoe could be, providing that he's still dealing with the same powers he  
  
had before," She said to herself. "Now, all I have to do is be a little more specific and I'll have him."  
  
She was surprised at how exhiliarating the hunt had been to find the doctor. She had put  
  
toghether every piece of data she could find and now, she felt so close. And with that, they might be  
  
able to take the battle to him before things got any worse. She thought back trying to rememeber  
  
anything else that she hadn't already commited to her database.   
  
"The direction Eudial was driving that one day," she said to herself and quickly called up a map  
  
she had constructed. Using her cursor she placed Eudial's car at the intersection they had found her at.  
  
"We searched most of that area, in fact the only place we weren't able to check was that  
  
island," Amy said. "And for that matter. That island wasn't there when we did our search. It must be  
  
it, but I need to be sure."  
  
  
  
Ayeka didn't like Yokohama. She had made that clear to her family, and her family didn't  
  
particularly blame her. She didn't particularly fit in, had made few friends, no true friends at all. As such  
  
she spent the majority of her time practicing her swordsmanship. Once again she basically looked  
  
forward to that future for the indefinate period her parents were away. Her aunt and uncle had both  
  
been at work when she arrived and so she was left to wander down the streets of the city on her own.   
  
It was at this point, miles away from the epicenter of evil, that Ayeka heard a scream. She instinctively  
  
pulled her sword from her luggage and hurried for the source, she skidded to a stop at the end of an  
  
alley. To her shock a girl her age was being held by a strangely dressed female figure in a white outfit.   
  
The girl glowed and seemed to be gradually losing conciousness.   
  
"Stop!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
The figure turned and let go of the girl.  
  
"You, a mere human dare to challenge Sailor Iron Mouse?" the enemy said.  
  
Ayeka tensed and readied her sword as Iron Mouse attacked.  
  
Amy was soon was sitting in the passenger seat of Darien's car as it sped through the streets.  
  
"Thanks for coming so quickly Darien," Amy said.  
  
"Sure thing Amy. If there's a chance you've found Tomoe we should check it out as soon as  
  
possible," Darien said.  
  
The car pulled up to a dock sticking out into the bay. Looming just over the horizon was the  
  
island Amy had suspected. Darien and Amy walked along the pier towards it's edge.  
  
"They're building some sort of cathedral out there I guess," Darien said.  
  
"A cathedral? Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"No idea, but you know how some religious zealots can be."  
  
Amy just nodded and pulled out her computer. She had been able to convince Luna to combine  
  
the computer and the Maverick watch she still had to make it more powerful. She projected her  
  
scanning range out over the water towards the island.  
  
"Energy! And a lot of it!" Amy said using the generic term for any kind of volatile energy that  
  
could be termed the least bit evil.  
  
"He's there then," Darien said.  
  
"Come on! We've got to tell the others," Amy said and hurried back down the pier. Darien  
  
followed and soon they were driving off. They had no idea they were being watched by two figures in  
  
the shadows.  
  
"So they've found him," Haruka said.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We have no choice but to stop them from interfering, especially now."  
  
"And how do we stop them?"  
  
"Any way we can."  
  
Ayeka winced as the pain from a newly inflicted wound started burning. Her left arm was  
  
bruised, and cut. She held her sword awkwardly. Iron Mouse herself had two large gashes across her  
  
right arm and was bleeding.  
  
"You're going to pay for this, this is only the beginning," Iron Mouse shouted.  
  
An energy blast flew at her. She ducked quickly and in shock watched as a staff wielding Sailor  
  
Scout dropped to the ground.  
  
"Aiiieeee," Iron Mouse squeaked and hurried off.  
  
"You're injured," Sailor Pluto said turning to Ayeka.  
  
"Just a little," Ayeka said.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you to the hospital," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You're a Sailor Scout aren't you?"  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"What are you doing in Yokohama of all places?"  
  
"Saving you it would seem," Pluto said grinning. "You did pretty well fighting her off, for a  
  
normal human."  
  
"I try, even if I am just a normal human," Ayeka said and winced.  
  
"Let's hurry," Pluto said. For so many reasons. She thought to herself.  
  
Raye's house.  
  
"I'm here, where are the guys?" Amy asked hurrying in.  
  
"On their way," Raye said.  
  
The five girls were sitting around a table in Raye's living room.  
  
"Darien had work to do, that's the only reason he's not here," Serena said.  
  
"Okay, so we know where Tomoe is. So what do we do next?" Lita said.  
  
"The cathedral is inaccesible except by boat," Amy said.  
  
"Then we're going to need a boat then," Serena said.  
  
"Brilliant deduction," Raye muttered.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying," Serena said.  
  
"But are we just going to burst in there? Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" Mina said.  
  
"I doubt there are any ways we'll keep them from knowing we're coming," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, if he's on an island he'll have to have defenses set up just to tell him who's on the way,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"So we won't have the aspect of surprise, we'll just have to head in and take him down," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"If you ask me we should just blow up the island," Lita said.  
  
The other four looked at her.  
  
"We could do it," Lita said.  
  
"We could, but we would do a lot of flagrant damage to private property," Amy said.  
  
"In the words of Serena, they don't know who we are, we wouldn't have to pay," Lita said.  
  
"We can't blow up the island!" Raye said.  
  
"Besides, we have to find out what Tomoe is up to," Serena said.  
  
"Before we kill him," Raye said.  
  
"What?" the other four said.  
  
"He killed Rick, it's only retribution," Raye said.  
  
"Kaolinite killed Rick, and we killed her, the score is settled," Lita said.  
  
"If it wasn't for Tomoe though, we wouldn't have to deal with this in the first place," Raye said.  
  
"Dr. Tomoe is probably under the influence of an evil power though," Amy said. "He used to  
  
be a well known scientist. He wasn't evil then. He can't be blamed for what this evil force is telling him  
  
to do."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Raye said hesitantly.   
  
"So we're going to wing it aren't we?" Serena said.  
  
"Pretty much. When should we go?" Lita asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," Raye said. "For the good of the planet of course."  
  
"I agree, we can't keep waiting," Mina said.  
  
"I don't know guys, maybe we should rest a little first, get up our strength," Serena said.  
  
"And aren't you forgetting about Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?"  
  
"She's right," Lita said.  
  
"If we make a move we'll have to watch out for them," Amy said.  
  
"They've shown that they'll do anything to succeed in whatever quest it is of theirs," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe we should try talking to them again," Mina said.  
  
"I say we go in and attack Tomoe, and if they show up we deal with them then," Lita said.  
  
"But they need Tomoe to get to the hearts, what if they turn against us to protect him?" Amy  
  
said.  
  
"This is getting more complex isn't it?" Serena said.  
  
"This is going to require more planning," Amy said.  
  
"Fine, let's plan then," Lita said.  
  
"You guys think it over, I'm getting thirsty, I'll bring back some drinks okay?" Raye asked and  
  
walked out.  
  
"Maybe the guys will have some advice too," Mina said and thought about her statement for a  
  
few seconds. "Well..maybe Greg will have some advice."  
  
The others smiled.  
  
  
  
As Raye walked towards her kitchen. She didn't see the figure come up behind her until it was  
  
too late to do anything about it.   
  
The door slid open. The four girls turned to see Sailor Uranus holding a sharp crystal to Raye's  
  
throat. Sailor Neptune stood beside her, clutching Raye's transformational wand.  
  
I didn't think anyone was capable of catching me by surprise like that. Raye thought in surprise  
  
and worry.  
  
"Your transformational wands, on the table now!" Uranus barked.  
  
"Just whose side are you on anyway?" Lita snapped as the four girls did as they were told.   
  
Neptune gathered them up and stuck them in a bag.  
  
"Is is not your concern whose side we're on," Neptune said.  
  
"I'm getting awfully sick of hearing that," Lita said.  
  
"Too bad," Neptune said. "Keep in mind this isn't personal," she said producing some rope   
  
and began to tie Raye up. Once her ankles and wrists had been tied toghether, Uranus kept the knife  
  
held to Raye's throat as Neptune tied up the other four scouts the same way.  
  
"How'd you know who we are anyway?" Mina said.  
  
"We saw Raye here transform in the last battle and then put two and two together," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"And just what do you plan to do with us?" Serena asked indignantly.  
  
"Leave you here while we deal with Doctor Tomoe," Uranus said.  
  
"You're interference has tried our patience for far too long," Neptune said.  
  
"You need Doctor Tomoe though," Amy said.  
  
"True, but we'll convince him to use his skills to help us, we can be very convincing," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
Rick, followed by the other three guys reached the top of the temple steps. At the sight of  
  
Neptune and Uranus standing in the doorway, the four dived into nearby brush.  
  
"What's going on?" Mike asked.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's a job for the Guardian Scouts," Rick said.  
  
And the four pulled out their own transformation wands.  
  
  
  
"As soon as the rest of your flunky friends get here we'll subdue them as well and then..we can  
  
be off," Uranus said.  
  
"You seem to be talking a lot for someone who usually told us everything was not our concern,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"We're showing some generosity. Enjoy it while you can. It's for your own good to let us  
  
handle things," Neptune said. "They should be getting here any minute Uranus."  
  
"Yes we should be prepared to meet them," Uranus replied.  
  
The two scouts turned and were immediately hit each with two sword blasts and propelled  
  
backward into the table set up in the middle of the room smashing it.  
  
"I don't know what you jokers think you're doing, but we're going to stop it right now!"  
  
Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Yeah, prepare to taste defeat," Guardian Neptune said. "Especially for disgracing the planet  
  
Neptune!"  
  
"Hey! I think we've got the speech thing down.." Pluto said.  
  
"Will you guys get on with it!" Raye shouted from inside.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus both stood up and charged forward.  
  
"Get that bag!" Lita shouted from within.   
  
"On it!" Pluto shouted and lunged forward hitting Sailor Uranus in the chest with a punch and  
  
knocking her to the side. Guardian Uranus swung forward and hit Sailor Neptune in the head with a  
  
spin kick knocking her back. Guardian Neptune dashed forward and grabbed the bag out of her hand  
  
before she could recover. Guardian Pluto flew through the air and slammed into Guardian Uranus  
  
knocking the two back into the large tree near the shrine. Uranus ran at Guardian Neptune quickly.   
  
Guardian Neptune noticed and started to run for it himself. Guardian Saturn sent a blast flying at Sailor  
  
Neptune, which she dodged and flew forward caught him by surprise at her agility. She pushed him to  
  
the stairs and he fell down them. Neptune turned towards Guardian Pluto and Uranus who were just  
  
getting up.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted and launched her aquamarine attack. It hit Pluto head  
  
on and propelled him into the forest. He smashed into a bush and skidded to the ground. He sank to  
  
the ground wincing. Neptune then lunged forward and tackled Guardian Uranus.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus yelled on the run concentrating heavily. Her energy attack  
  
flew out at Guardian Neptune who leapt over it. Uranus leapt and caught him in the air and pushed him  
  
into the bushes. Neptune flung the bag he was still grasping, into the brush.   
  
"You impudent idiot!" Uranus shouted and threw him over her head into another patch of  
  
brush.  
  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts meanwhile were struggling to get free.  
  
"We've gotta get out of this. The guys can't handle themselves," Raye said. Wood rained  
  
down as a figure crashed through the roof and landed. Maverick. He drew his sword and blasted the  
  
ropes holding each scout one by one.   
  
"Maverick!" Amy yelled in shock seconds later. He whirled just in time to see two energy  
  
blasts flying at him. They smashed into and slammed him through the wall and straight through two  
  
more trees in the forest beyond.   
  
"All of you will pay for interfering," Uranus said moving forward. Four figures tackled the two  
  
Sailor Scouts. The four Guardians covered with cuts and bruises. Another figure dropped through the  
  
roof. Tuxedo Mask. In his hand was a bag full of the transformation items. He quickly threw them to  
  
each scout. The four guardians had been thrown from the outer Sailors. Tuxedo Mask swung his staff  
  
out, it hit both Sailors in the head and knocked them flat to the ground. The girls emerged from their  
  
transformations a few seconds later.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus leapt off seeing they that they had failed.  
  
"Thank god that's over," Jupiter said.  
  
"It isn't," Sailor Moon said solemly.  
  
"What about Maverick?" Mercury said and quickly dashed out the hole in the wall. Lying on  
  
the ground near the two trees he had smashed through was Maverick completely unconscious. 


	97. 97

Chapter 97  
  
"So..how's it going Patterson?" Mike said, as he, Rick, and Steve walked into the hospital  
  
room.  
  
"I told them not to let you in," Patterson muttered.  
  
"We just thought we'd come by and see how the you were doing," Steve said.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, they just say I have broken ribs to keep me in here so they can charge me a  
  
nice bill," Patterson muttered.  
  
"They are not," came William Patterson's voice as he walked in. "Oh, hello boys, I thought  
  
they weren't supposed to let you in."  
  
The three just grinned.  
  
"D.V. here has a couple of broken ribs, a bruised back, and a concussion. And he's already  
  
tried to sneak out twice," William Patterson said.  
  
"I got out the second time.." D.V. said.  
  
"Yeah, it was just the company of marines I had stationed outside the building that got him to  
  
come back in," William said. The three guys started laughing.  
  
"I'm going home tommorow," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Sure you are," William said. "Oh, the Prime Minister had this delivered," he said handing  
  
D.V. a box of chocolates shaped like a heart.  
  
"She says she was sorry, but it was the only one she could find on short notice," William said.  
  
"Heh heh...D.V.'s got a big heart," Mike said and the three started laughing.  
  
"Uncle, can you have those marines come up here and..." Patterson began.  
  
"Give these three a good old fashioned working over?" William asked finishing the sentence.  
  
"Yep," Patterson said.  
  
"Sorry, but they have to go and.so do I, but I'm leaving you three in charge who I can only  
  
guess have nothing better to do today then sit around here," William said.  
  
"Normally we play parchesse, but..." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him," Rick said.  
  
"It'll give us plenty of time to talk," Steve said.  
  
"Where's my sword?" Patterson snapped.  
  
"Hey guys, " William said and pulled the three over.  
  
"Keep an eye out for those two jerks who did this in the first place don't let in anyone who you  
  
don't know personally.You can let in the five girls, Darien, and no one else. Got it?" William said.  
  
"Yes sir," the three said.  
  
"Knew I could trust you," William said. "And don't mess this up or you'll answer to me."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
  
  
"We couldn't subdue them," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, and now our surprise is gone, they'll be expecting us," Michiru said.  
  
"We need to develop a new plan. If those scouts show up at the wrong time, it could ruin all of  
  
our efforts"  
  
"Right. Until then we have to watch out for the hearts," Michiru said. "And now we'll have to  
  
watch out for them too."  
  
"If only we had succeeded, but those Guardian Scouts, their sheer numbers distracted us, and  
  
that Maverick. He has constantly been a thorn in our sides."  
  
" Right now he is injured and not a threat," Haruka said.  
  
"But if he knows who we are," Michiru said.  
  
"A risk we'll have to take. We have other concerns. The Sailor Scouts are the true power, we  
  
need to get them out of the way, and then go after the Guardians."  
  
"We're fighting a war on two fronts now. Can we possibly succeed?"  
  
"I don't have an answer for you Michiru. But we have to try."  
  
At Raye's temple.   
  
"I swear, when I get my hands on those treacherous scouts," Raye growled.  
  
"Raye, now is not the time to be rash," Amy said.  
  
"When it is time Amy? I'm rapidly losing my patience! I say we go in and strike Tomoe. If  
  
those outer jerks show up. I will personally wipe the floor with them," Raye said.  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"Forget rationalizing it. Those two need a good beat down," Mina said.  
  
"I just wish there was some other way," Amy said. "It may take all our strength to beat  
  
Tomoe, and to have to fight those two on the side..."  
  
"What if we took them out first," Lita said.  
  
"Like they tried to do to us?" Mina asked.  
  
"Turnabout is fair play," Raye said.  
  
"But we don't know who they are," Mina said.  
  
"We can find out quite quickly," Raye said. "Patterson must know."  
  
"Then let's go," Lita said.   
  
"I'm not sure this is the way Sailor Scouts should operate," Amy said.  
  
"This is the way I"m going to operate," Raye said.  
  
"Serena's the leader," Mina said.  
  
"Serena?" Lita asked as the four turned to look at her.  
  
"I don't know anymore," Serena said solemly.  
  
"What?" The other four said.   
  
"Yes, they became so desperate to succeed that they acted that way, but if we do the same  
  
how are we any better?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's not a matter of being better," Raye said.  
  
"What are you suggesting Raye? Kidnapping those two? Or worse? No...we can't do that,"  
  
Serena said.   
  
"But they're gunning for us," Lita said.  
  
"They only threatened us to get the transformation pens," Amy said.  
  
"They threatened to cut my throat," Raye said.  
  
"I doubt Uranus would have," Mina said.  
  
"We don't know that," Raye said.  
  
"But if we play hardball, they'll take it to a higher level too and then what? We kill each other?"  
  
Serena asked. "I know it isn't easy to take the high moral ground, but I think we have to, whether we  
  
like it or not."  
  
"We still should know who they are," Raye said.  
  
"I don't trust you with that information Raye," Serena said.  
  
"What?" Raye said.  
  
"If you know who they are. I don't think you'll listen to us," Serena said.  
  
"You are so worried about my temper...so worried that I'll do something stupid that you can't  
  
even see how important it is to know who those two are...come on!" Raye said.  
  
"Amy, Lita go to the hospital and find out," Serena said. "Once you know we'll decide what to  
  
do next."  
  
"Glad you all trust me so much," Raye snapped.  
  
"We're just being careful," Mina said. "Raye this has affected you deeply, it's affected us all  
  
deeply, but you are really keyed up."  
  
"Sure.." Raye said.  
  
"Transform into Sailor Scouts before you go...I don't want to take any chances," Serena said.  
  
"Right Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Will do," Lita said.  
  
"You're pretty smart today aren't you?" Raye snapped at Serena.  
  
"The scouts need a strong leader," Serena said. "And unfortunately I'm it."  
  
"I'd be glad to take over for you," Raye said.  
  
"Not necessary," Serena said.  
  
"Mina, keep an eye on them," Amy and Lita said.  
  
"Sure..." Mina said. Like that'll help. She thought as an argument began.  
  
"Eudial," Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes Professor," Eudial replied.  
  
"We're still no closer to our goal."  
  
"No professor, we're not."  
  
"Just what do you intend to do about it?"  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
"Well..I suppose we could..."  
  
"Professor, you're not considering giving up are you?"  
  
"I have to admit retirement had occurred to me."  
  
"But Professor if you stop, you'll die."  
  
"True. What's your favorite suit in cards?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..are you a hearts fan, or maybe clubs or something.."  
  
"I don't have a favorite."  
  
"My favorite is spades..just because it sounds cool. Spaaaades.."  
  
"Uh..Professor, the mission," Eudial said.  
  
"Ehh..the mission," Tomoe said.  
  
"No sign of Neptune or Uranus, Patterson," Greg said into the communicator.  
  
"Good, just keep on it okay," Patterson replied speaking into Rick's communicator.  
  
"Sure thing," Greg said.  
  
"You think they'll strike again?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's possible. I've got Greg using my watch to monitor for them or any negaverse activity,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Hmm..you know what Patterson?" Steve said.  
  
"What?" Patterson muttered.  
  
"You don't smile enough," Steve said.  
  
"Let's try to get Patterson to smile guys," Mike said.  
  
"Don't. You'll regret it," Patterson said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile down the hall, Jupiter, and Mercury had arrived and changed back into human  
  
form. At this moment they were heading for Patterson's room.  
  
"Amy is it just me or is everything really scary right now?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's not just you," Amy said.  
  
"Raye is a firebrand, no pun intended, if she gets our hands on Tomoe or the outer scouts..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We should just let her have all of them."  
  
"I think she'll take it to far even knowing the risks," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah.well.I'm tempted to go a little far too," Lita said.  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"Ever since my parents were arrested, I've had more trouble controlling my anger than usual I  
  
hope it's only temporary, but given all that's happened..."   
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Do I hear singing?" Amy said.  
  
The two walked to Patterson's room.  
  
"And then they called it a bowl of rice!" Mike said.  
  
"Bowl of rice!" Rick said.  
  
"Bowl of......riiiiiiiiceeeeeeee!" Steve said.  
  
"Will you three sit down before I have to kill you?" Patterson muttered.  
  
"Hey Patterson," Lita said.  
  
"Hey girls!" Mike said.  
  
"Riicceeeee" Rick and Steve said.  
  
"Shut up," Lita and Patterson said unintentionally in unison.  
  
"Woah..." Mike said.  
  
"What's the diagnosis?" Amy asked.  
  
"Broken ribs, concussion," Patterson said.  
  
"You forgot the bruised back," Mike said.  
  
"So I did," Patterson muttered. "So you want to know who Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus  
  
are?"  
  
"How did you know?" Lita and Amy asked.  
  
"Just a guess," Patterson said.  
  
"You owe me five bucks," Mike said to Rick.  
  
"I know," Rick muttered.  
  
"So who are they?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't you suspect anyone?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Uh..." Lita said. "Amy?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought," Amy said.  
  
"How come you're talking so much Patterson?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's those stupid pain killers they gave me. Takes away some of my inner defenses," Patterson  
  
said. "However, not enough that I'm about to give away any other secrets so don't even try," he  
  
added with a scowl.  
  
"Patterson about the Outer Sailors," Lita said.  
  
"Haruka and Michiru," Patterson said.  
  
"What?" the entire room, except Amy said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Patterson said. "I could give you numerous evidence, as well as the fact that  
  
I saw them transforming, as a basis for my ideas, but is that necessary?"  
  
"But they seemed so nice," Lita said.   
  
"Yes they were very kind to Serena," Amy said.   
  
"That maybe so, but they are incredibly dangerous," Patterson said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita asked.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Patterson asked.  
  
His five friends all glanced at each other.  
  
"You know Raye. I'm beginning to get annoyed at your constant attempts to take leadership  
  
away from me!" Serena shouted.  
  
"It's only because you're not a leader, just a girl with a lot of power," Raye said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I think we have a little power struggle here then!"  
  
"Let's resolve it!"  
  
"Uh..guys...you aren't going to fight are you?" Mina said.  
  
"What ever gave you that idea!" The two shouted.  
  
"I can't let that happen," Mina said. "You two are my friends..and..."  
  
"Mina..you know that you really have nothing to say in this discussion," Raye said.   
  
"Yes Mina, this is between us," Serena said.  
  
"I'm not about to let you two fight it out," Mina said putting herself between the two of them.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Yes Raye."  
  
"We have a small problem Serena."  
  
"I know Raye."  
  
"What should we do about it Serena."  
  
"Well...how about we....jump her!"   
  
And the two pounced on Mina.  
  
"Hey!" Mina shouted.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
"You guys we never got a chance to talk to you about strategy. How are we going to get into  
  
the island base?" Lita asked.  
  
"We could disguise ourselves as fish," Mike said.  
  
"It could work, it this was a cartoon!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Isn't it?" Mike said.  
  
"No!" the rest of the room, excepting Amy, said.  
  
"Oh," Mike said.  
  
"Why don't we try tunneling underground?" Steve said.  
  
"How would that work?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well...we could use our powers and come up under them," Steve said.  
  
"That's very risky, the tunnel may not stand up to the weight of the water," Amy said.  
  
"But if it did," Lita said.  
  
"Hey, Patterson, couldn't you get your army buddies to build a tunnel?" Rick asked.  
  
"Possibly, but it would arouse suspicion," Patterson said.   
  
"So would a boat full of scouts," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, but building a tunnel would take a long time. Tomoe would be ready for us by then. If  
  
you came by boat he'd have much less time to prepare. As for getting a boat, that's not a problem,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"The navy right?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am highly connected," Patterson said.  
  
"Except in school," Steve said.  
  
"You bottom feeders really have nothing to say about connections," Lita said.  
  
"Maybe," Mike muttered.  
  
Amy's communicator went off, she pulled it out.  
  
"Amy, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon just appeared on the scanner," Greg asked.  
  
"Where?" Amy asked.  
  
"Raye's temple," Greg said.  
  
"What about Venus? she should be there too if there's an emergency," Lita said.  
  
"The scanners aren't showing her," Greg said.  
  
"Any sign of Neptune and Uranus?" Patterson said.  
  
"No," Greg said.  
  
"That's strange..they've always been on the screen when a heart's been stolen," Patterson said.  
  
Lita pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Lita to Sailor Moon."  
  
"What is it Lita? I'm busy." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Doing what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Raye is challenging my leadership and I'm taking care of it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You're what!" Lita said. "Come on Amy!"  
  
"We should go," Rick said.  
  
"No, this is a purely Sailor Scout matter," Lita said.  
  
"But..." Rick said.  
  
"Rick, you'll only get Raye angrier," Amy said.  
  
"How?" Rick asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Amy said and the two girls rushed down the hall.  
  
"What did that mean?" Rick asked.  
  
"She means that Raye's been pretty angry since the negaverse has been attacking you. And,  
  
seeing you would probably remind her of the negaverse and her anger over it so if you stay away it may  
  
be easier to calm her down," Patterson said.  
  
"Oh...maybe," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"I'll tear you apart!" Sailor Moon said and lunged at Mars. She sidestepped and kneed Sailor  
  
Moon in the gut.  
  
"You're out of your league," Mars said.  
  
"If I was using my energy I'd flatten you against the wall."  
  
"You wouldn't have time to activate it."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Sailor Moon said and grabbed Mars leg and with Jupiter's aura threw her  
  
over her head. Mars grabbed one of Sailor Moon's hair strands and pulled her down to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Hah!" Sailor Mars said.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury dropped to the ground quickly.  
  
"What are you two doing!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Stay out of this," Mars and Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You're fighting each other when we have other problems," Jupiter said.  
  
"Well..yeah.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Where's Mina?" Mercury asked.   
  
"Right there," Mars said and pointed to Mina, bound and gagged wiggling around on the floor  
  
of Raye's room. They all sensed their communicators go off.  
  
"What is it!" Mars shouted pulling it out.  
  
"If you want to hear what I have to say you'll cut that out," Patterson snapped  
  
uncharacteristically.  
  
"What the heck is up with you anyway!" Mars shouted.   
  
"Neptune and Uranus have just been spotted," Patterson said. "I thought you might want to  
  
know that."  
  
"You bet," Mars hissed and jumped off.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon said and jumped off.  
  
"Mercury, untie Mina and follow us," Sailor Jupiter said and jumped off after them.  
  
Mercury pulled the ropes off Mina.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me to the nutcases, I can't tell you how much I enjoy being bound and  
  
gagged every month or so! " Mina shouted..  
  
"Sorry," Mercury said. "Patterson..do you still have that location?"  
  
"Guardian Saturn's in route, he can give you the data..." Patterson said.  
  
"I'll lead the way," Saturn said.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mina said.  
  
"Trying to keep Patterson from charging into battle," The three replied over Patterson's com  
  
line.  
  
"And if I wasn't tired, I would give them all a hard time of it too," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Yeah right!" the other three said.  
  
"You're just afraid of us," Mike said.  
  
"We got skills," Steve said.  
  
"And I am nigh invincible," Rick said.  
  
"And I still have my energy sword," Patterson said.  
  
"So you do..." the three muttered backing off.   
  
Mercury looked at Mina and the two managed a small grin before Mina transformed and they  
  
hurried to the battle.  
  
  
  
A ten foot tall daimon, an abnormally tall version of a Monster Trun type creature, drew the  
  
heart out of an innocent bystander and smashed a telephone pole while he was at it.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks smashed into the the daimon and knocked it tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks slammed into the daimon on the ground, but did apparently little damage.  
  
"What's going on?" Neptune said.  
  
"Don't know,:" Uranus said.  
  
Suddenly five energy blasts smashed into the creature's head and it exploded.  
  
"The head was the weak point," Neptune said in realization.  
  
"The heart!" Uranus shouted and raced forwards towards where the heart now floated.   
  
Neptune followed. They were intercepted. Mars kicked Uranus straight out of the air and Sailor  
  
Moon hit Sailor Neptune dead on with her tiara as she leapt down to the ground.  
  
"How dare you!" Uranus shouted and slapped Mars in the face. Mars slapped her back.  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed the heart.   
  
"We'd better get down there," Jupiter said and the three other Sailor Scouts leapt to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Here, hold this," Sailor Moon said and gave it to Jupiter.  
  
"Give it to us!" Neptune said and charged forward. She leapt right at Sailor Jupiter before the  
  
others could stop her. She barreled into Jupiter and grabbed the heart out of her hand. Mars and  
  
Uranus were meanwhile fighting it out hand to hand.  
  
Guardian Saturn reached a roof top.  
  
"This isn't good," he said.  
  
Neptune leapt away from the other scouts, the heart in her hand.  
  
"Stand back," she said. The other scouts stopped. Mars and Uranus continued to fight.  
  
"Moon..." Sailor Moon whispered.   
  
"Spiral..hearts," she added slowly pulling her sceptre in position.  
  
"It's not a talisman," Neptune said.  
  
"Then give it back!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Fine," Neptune snapped and threw it through the air. Jupiter caught it.  
  
"ATTACK!" Sailor Moon screeched.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus shouted. The attack slammed right into Neptune and knocked her straight  
  
into a wall.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus shouted again and kicked free of Mars and raced towards her fallen  
  
comrade. She bent down by Neptune as she began to open her eyes.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Surround!" Mars shouted finishing her own attack. The power hit Uranus hard, she screamed  
  
in pain as it surged through her.   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her golden magical discus flew at Neptune and  
  
Uranus and clipped them both. Uranus had been attempting to stand and was knocked to the ground as  
  
it hit. 


	98. 98

Chapter 98  
  
The two outer sailors were lying on the ground near a wall, gasping for air. Mars and Sailor  
  
Moon stared at them.  
  
"One more," Mars said glancing at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I think so," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No! You can't do that," Mercury said.  
  
"Yes, what are you two thinking?" Jupiter said.  
  
Neptune and Uranus began to rise.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we're just a little ticked off!" Mars said.  
  
"Just a little," Sailor Moon said and before the other scouts could do anything Mars and Sailor  
  
Moon leapt into the air delivering two jump kicks which slammed Uranus and Neptune into the wall  
  
hard.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No!" Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter said and jumped on Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm not going to kill her, but she deserves to be punished some more," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How dare you treat us the way you do," Mars said and slapped Uranus in the face.  
  
"Stop Mars," came another voice. She turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing there.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," Mars said.  
  
"Hey! Tell them to let me go!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"You're out of control," Tuxedo Mask said to both of them.   
  
"What?" They both said honestly shocked.  
  
"Girls! Come with me!" Tuxedo Mask demanded.  
  
And the scouts reluctantly walked off.  
  
Neptune and Uranus meanwhile crawled into an alley and reverted back to their human form.  
  
"I'm in such pain," Michiru said.  
  
"I know, try to hang in there..we have to get back home," Haruka said.  
  
They heard sirens and soon police cars were pulling up. A flashlight shined on them.  
  
"Hey? Are you all right?" One of the cops said. "They're hurt bad. Better call the medics!"  
  
  
  
Both of the scouts had lost conciousness during the trip to the hospital, but they soon regained  
  
it.  
  
"More injuries! This whatever it is has to be stopped," One of the doctors said treating them.  
  
"Are these burns?" he asked looking at them. "What did you girls go through?"  
  
"It would not matter if we told you or didn't tell you. It would do you know good to know,"  
  
Haruka muttered in a somewhat dazed state.  
  
"Yes, that is not your concern," Michiru said.  
  
"Strange," The doctor thought.  
  
"Eudial! Come quick!" Tomoe shouted.  
  
"Yes professor," Eudial said.  
  
"We have to strike now. The scouts are disoriented and very weak," Tomoe said.  
  
"I know professor," Eudial said.  
  
"I have something I saved for just a situation like this. You are to take it and then follow my  
  
instructions to the letter. If I'm lucky, we won't have any more scouts to deal with once you're done."  
  
"Yes professor," Eudial said.  
  
  
  
At Darien's apartment.  
  
"I was within my rights!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Raye said.  
  
"What rights!" Lita shouted.  
  
"You beat an injured enemy!" Mina said.  
  
"There you just said it! Enemy!" Raye said.  
  
"Enemies don't deserve fair treatment!" Serena shouted.  
  
"But they're human!" Lita said.  
  
"Even if they are wrong," Mina said.   
  
"They've attacked us," Serena said.  
  
"Does anyone forget they could do to any one of us what they did to Patterson!" Raye  
  
snapped.  
  
"Only if provoked!" Lita said.  
  
"Don't give me that!" Raye said.  
  
Meanwhile off to the side Darien, Amy, and Greg stood watching.  
  
"I'll let them tire out with the yelling and then say what I have to," Darien said.   
  
"This isn't good at all. Serena and Raye were at each other's throats earlier and now they're  
  
united and at Lita and Mina's throats," Amy said.  
  
"What happened Amy?" Greg asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think they've become so frustrated they couldn't hold it any more," Amy  
  
said. "Just like what happened to me."  
  
"But you were under the influence of that daimon," Greg said.  
  
"Daimon?" Amy said and pulled out her computer. She did a scan of the two of them.  
  
"Oh no," Amy said.  
  
"What? Is there a daimon there?" Greg asked.   
  
Amy looked at them with her eyes widened.  
  
"Worse..." she said. "There isn't a daimon, and that worries me much more."  
  
"Things are not going well here," Greg said into his communicator. Patterson and the three  
  
Guardians were clustered around Rick's communicator.  
  
"You guys had better go," Patterson said to the other three guys still sitting in his rooms.  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right," Rick said.  
  
"Things are not well in chinatown so to speak," Mike said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the others said.   
  
"No idea, but we still better go," Mike said.   
  
"Don't try and run off Patterson," Rick said.  
  
"If I had planned to try, your little verbal warning would have done nothing to dissuade me,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Rick muttered.  
  
"Oh..and Patterson.." Greg said into the communicator.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Haruka and Michiru were brought in there watch out," Greg said.  
  
"If they were hit as hard as they were, they shouldn't be trouble, that isn't to say I won't be  
  
ready," Patterson said with determination.  
  
"Right," Greg said.  
  
  
  
The three guys were running down the street minutes later.  
  
"You know if we transformed we could travel faster," Mike said.  
  
"You're right of course," Rick said.  
  
"Why are we always figuring this stuff out in midstream?" Steve muttered.  
  
"Maybe you're just idiots," came a semi-familiar voice.  
  
They all stopped.   
  
"What the..." Rick said before the three were hit and surrounded by some sort of goo.  
  
"That was quite easy," Eudial said emerging from the shadows. "Looks like you three are  
  
bigger losers as humans then you are as Guardian Scouts. When will you learn that we're the power on  
  
the planet, and you're nothing?"  
  
I can't let on that we only have enough energy to keep that gooey prison up for half an hour.   
  
Eudial thought.  
  
"Now...let's see," Eudial said and reached inside the goo sticking her hand into Mike's pocket.  
  
"Hey! We haven't even gone out!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Shut up," Eudial said. Eudial pulled out his communciator.  
  
"Thief," Mike said.  
  
"How do you put up with this idiot?" Eudial asked the other two.  
  
"We don't. We just haven't figured out a way to kill him and leave no evidence yet," Rick said.  
  
"Although the entire city would have motive," Steve said.  
  
"Good point," Rick said.  
  
"You humans amaze me with your calmness when placed in the most dangerous situations,"  
  
Eudial said. "I could destroy you right here, and you're making jokes."  
  
"Why not? It's not like begging for mercy would work," Mike said.  
  
"That is true," Eudial said. "Anyway.." she said and looked at the buttons on the  
  
communicator.  
  
"How does this work?" she said.  
  
"We can tell you...for a price..." Mike said.  
  
"Which is?" Eudial asked.  
  
"Uh..you let us out," Mike said.  
  
"That would sort of make using the communicator a moot point wouldnt it?"  
  
"Sure! Problem solved."  
  
"Someone hit him!" Eudial said.  
  
"We kinda can't..." Steve said.  
  
"Of course if we weren't in the goo we might," Rick said.  
  
"Stop trying to fool me, I'm smarter than you are," Eudial said.  
  
"It's not a matter of intelligence Eudial. We just want you to get so annoyed you'll run  
  
screaming into the bay," Mike said.  
  
"Oh. " Eudial said. "I'll have you know that working for Professor Tomoe has prepared me to  
  
deal with a great deal of insanity."  
  
"How's the old doc doing anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
"Never mind that!" Eudial snapped. "Hmm...this button looks important."  
  
She pressed it.  
  
  
  
"My communicator," Serena said and answered it. "What?"  
  
"Shrew!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Mollusk!" Lita shouted back.  
  
"Stupid invertebrate!" Mina added.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE COMMUNICATOR!" Serena shouted. That broke  
  
the tension.  
  
"Huh?" everyone else said.  
  
"Hello Sailor Scouts," Eudial said. "Just thought I'd call to say hi and tell you that I've got your  
  
worthless male friends."  
  
"What?" they all said.  
  
"Listen, we're at the corner of nineteenth street and seventh avenue, so if you want to see them  
  
alive and all that stuff, come and face me."  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Raye snapped.  
  
"Say something," Eudial said.  
  
"No," Mike said.  
  
"Say something!" Eudial said.  
  
"No....I can't talk, singing accident!" Mike said.  
  
"That's Mike all right," everyone muttered.  
  
"So without further adieu...get over here! Or else!" Eudial said.  
  
"It's a trap," Serena said.  
  
"Of course it is!" Raye shouted.  
  
"I'm not sure you should be going into battle the way you all are," Lita said.  
  
"You can't stop us!" Serena and Raye said.  
  
"Uh...girls..." Amy said.  
  
"The guys..." Greg said.  
  
"I was the first sailor scout!" Serena shouted.  
  
"So what?" Mars said.  
  
"You two should shut up and calm down!" Lita said.  
  
"Lives are at stake here! " Mina said.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Darien shouted. The room went quiet.  
  
"We have some problems right now," He began. "And we may have to settle them at some  
  
point, but the outer sailors are in the hospital and we haven't attacked Tomoe yet, so they should all be  
  
put aside. Raye if you want to go nuts do it on Eudial! Serena...you can do the same but we've got a  
  
problem to handle right now. For one thing, someone is getting their heart stolen on the street below  
  
right now."  
  
"Really?" Everyone else said.  
  
"Yes! Serena and I will handle that, the rest of you go and save the guys," Darien said.  
  
"Right!" the group said.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
And Darien pulled out his rose. Soon they had all transformed.  
  
"So..Eudial..." Mike said.  
  
"What?" Eudial muttered.  
  
"Do you evil villains get good insurance benefits?"  
  
"No. We're evil villains."  
  
"Yes, but don't you think of the future?"  
  
"If we succeed the world becomes ours for the taking, if we fail we die. There is no  
  
inbetween," Eudial said.  
  
"Woah, tough work huh? You guys should unionize. Tell them, we're not going to take being  
  
killed for some supreme bad guy's ambition anymore!" Mike said.  
  
The other two started laughing. Eudial started laughing too.  
  
"I hate you three...I want you to know that," she snarled.  
  
"Yeah, we hate your guts too.." Mike said and the group started laughing again.  
  
Haruka and Michiru lay in beds side by side recovering from their injuries that still gave them  
  
great pain. Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mars' attack had been quite potent. Each of them would  
  
remember that.  
  
"I didn't expect that at all," Michiru said.  
  
"Neither did I," Haruka said and grimaced from the pain.   
  
"We underestimated them."  
  
"Yes we did, but I wouldn't have done things differently. It is still not their concern."  
  
"What if we made it their concern?"  
  
"Michiru, you know they could never accept the death of the crystal heart holders, that's why  
  
they were always in a hurry to return to the hearts."  
  
"But Haruka you've seen what happened. We're resulted to any means necessary to succeed,  
  
and now the Sailor Scouts are doing all they can to stop us. This can't continue. After all, what if we  
  
become as bad as Tomoe is then when we get the talismans we'll only aid evil."  
  
"What we are doing is for the good of mankind, the ends justify the means."  
  
"This end?" Michiru said.  
  
"I can sense the waters churning," Haruka said in stark realization.  
  
"We are in no position to go though."  
  
"We have to."  
  
"We can't Haruka."  
  
A figure appeared in the doorway. They instantly recognized him. Patterson.  
  
"When one carries a burden. Pain is one of the inevitable consequences, and with your burden,  
  
there can only be more pain on the way," he said and then walked straightly out of their field of vision,  
  
before clutching his back and slowing down.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So what got you started in the evil business Eudial?" Mike asked.  
  
"Silence! The Scouts are approaching," Eudial said.  
  
"They'll know it's a trap," Rick said.  
  
"Of course they will, but they don't know from where it's come from or when it will happen,"  
  
Eudial said. "And neither will you."  
  
The young woman fell to the ground as the daimon stood over her, the heart moving towards  
  
yet another of Tomoe's normal daimons. This daimon's skin was pratically pink in color, it had no  
  
apparent mouth.   
  
"Easy as pie," the creature said.  
  
"Hold it!" came a voice. The creature spun around.  
  
"And now for the speech.." Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice. I will  
  
right wrongs and triumph over evil. That means you. On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"  
  
"That felt so good!" she said.  
  
"Let's do it," the creature said.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and the sword appeared.  
  
"Hey..I've got one too," the creature said and pulled an exact replica of Sailor Moon sword's  
  
out of its body.  
  
"How'd you uh..do that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"That matters little..for I will take your innards and use them to make sculptures."  
  
"That's sick," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The creature held the sword above it's head and charged at her screaming a battle cry. Sailor  
  
Moon waited. The creature bore down on her. Sailor Moon stuck her sword out. It embedded itself  
  
in the creature's chest. The two froze.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice," The creature said. "But you see...I'm quite immune to your  
  
sword," it said and bonked Sailor Moon on the head. She fell to the ground. It swung down at her.   
  
She rolled out of the way and scrambled on the ground. A rose hit the pavement.  
  
Tuxedo Masks stood on top of a light pole.  
  
"How come you never hit anything?" The creature muttered. "I mean..sure hitting the ground is  
  
nice and all, but..."  
  
A barrage of roses flew at him. He ducked out of the way.  
  
"You're made your point," the creature said.  
  
"Wherever evil dares to strike at the hearts of those who are pure, I will be there!" Tuxedo  
  
Mask said. Sailor Moon glanced at him as if to remind him of the fact he hadn't been there for most of  
  
the battles.  
  
"Barring other commitments," he added.  
  
"Ehh, let's fight," the creature said and lunged at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask leapt off the light  
  
pole and threw his staff out. It hit the creature and knocked it to the ground.  
  
"Let's see if you're immune to this," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" She  
  
shouted and launched her attack. It flew straight through the creature and hit a tree.  
  
"See? I am quite immune to that attack too," the creature said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask kicked him in the head. The creature vanished leaving the heart behind.  
  
"Apparently, he wasn't immune to blunt head trauma though," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Ehh....I should have aimed for his head," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"That probably was it," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Come on, we'd better check on the others," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Right," Tuxedo Mask siad.  
  
Minutes before.  
  
"Okay, we'll split into teams," Mars said. "Mercury, Saturn, go around to the far right. Venus,  
  
Jupiter to the left. I'll try and draw out whatever Eudial's got planned. And do a lot of damage."  
  
"Be careful Mars," Mercury said.  
  
"I have no intention of doing so," Mars said with a grin.   
  
She leapt into the street. Eudial stood there.  
  
"Aw come on! Where are the rest?" Eudial snapped.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Mars said and ran forward.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Eudial said and blasted the three guys inside the goo.  
  
Mars stopped.  
  
"Any closer and I will fry them," she said.  
  
"And probably use up a lot of energy doing so," Mars said.  
  
"Maybe, and as for the other scouts who are probably moving around from other sides. I am  
  
quite ready for that eventuallity," Eudial said.  
  
Mars looked up. All around her were more daimons.  
  
"Probably more fakes," Mars said.  
  
"You don't have the luxury of checking," Eudial said. "Now, why don't you get on the line and  
  
tell your other scout friends to surrender or else."  
  
Eudial blasted Rick again.  
  
Mars's eyes widened.  
  
"I'd better..." she said and moved to her communicator.  
  
Four energy blasts exploded into Eudial. She staggered back.  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted. Guardian Saturn flew out of the sky and cut into the goo. It  
  
exploded.   
  
"That was fortunate, thought I'd have to cut the whole thing," Saturn said.   
  
"Thanks Saturn," Mike said.  
  
"How...did..." Eudial said. She was kicked right in the face by Mars and propelled to the  
  
ground. Mars jumped on top of her and punched her.  
  
"We're always better than you are," She said and kept punching. Eudial disapeared in a flash.  
  
"WHAT?" Mars shouted.  
  
The daimons all disapeared too.  
  
"That was interesting," Steve said.   
  
"How did you get past her?" Mike asked.  
  
"Eudial had daimons all around us...I don't know where they came from...but...she didn't count  
  
on us hopping a lift on the subway train.." Venus said.  
  
"I noticed it and had memorized the route. I knew it would become elevated at a point we  
  
could attack at," Mercury said.  
  
"And there you are," Jupiter said.  
  
"But where'd she get all those daimons?" Rick said.  
  
"Rick are you all right?" Mars said.  
  
"Fine," Rick said.  
  
"Uh...good," Mars said.  
  
"You seemed pretty frozen there," Rick said. "It wasn't like you."  
  
"I thought you were going in to do damage," Jupiter said.  
  
"I changed my mind," Mars snapped.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask leapt to the ground.  
  
"Everything all right here?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Pretty much," Jupiter said looking with concern at Mars. 


	99. 99

Chapter 99  
  
Steve walked along the street slowly.   
  
I haven't been with the scouts as long as the girls have. He thought.  
  
Heck they are the scouts, and all this arguing seems to be go beyond the usual. And, beating  
  
up Sailor Neptune and Uranus like they did. Is that's what we stand for? Maybe they deserved it. But  
  
since when are we judge jury and executioner? We're supposed to fight the negaverse, not fellow  
  
humans. Then again. Tomoe was human but he's in their power. Haruka and Michiru aren't and they  
  
aren't free from consequences but to go so far oh I don't know Raye and Serena have a point. The  
  
outer sailors could stop us from getting to Tomoe and we can't risk it. That's why I leave the decisions  
  
to others. I just fight. Maybe I'll go see how Patterson's doing. Maybe he can tell me what to do.   
  
He walked down the street and immediately found himself standing face to face with a daimon  
  
not unlike Monster Trun. The daimon immediately punched him in the face and knocked him to the  
  
ground. He moved to push the emergency button on his communicator, but the creature stepped on his  
  
hand. He pulled back his arm in pain and was immediately kicked in the face.   
  
Not agile. He thought to himself. He tried to kick the creature, but it merely blocked his kick  
  
and delivered his own kick to the head causing Steve more pain. The creature grabbed his arms  
  
pinning him to their sides The enemy opened it's mouth and began to draw the heart out of him. The  
  
crystal began to descend and Steve fell unconcious. The daimon tossed him aside and picked up the  
  
heart. It sent a signal to Eudial and waited. She would arrive shortly with the car and take the heart  
  
off his hands.   
  
"This had better be a talisman," Eudial said as she floored the accelerator. "We're running out  
  
of time I can sense it."   
  
The car was jolted as it was hit with some sort of attack. It slowed, beginning to skid. Eudial  
  
hit the brakes and the car slammed into a telephone pole. Eudial had managed to get up an energy  
  
shield seconds before.  
  
"Someone would dare do that?" Eudial shouted and climbed out of the front seat. "NOW!   
  
Who keeps destroying my cars!"  
  
"Come now Eudial. It's narrow thinking to think it's just one person," came a female voice.   
  
"But I'm not about to give you any hints."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"More trouble. That's all you need to know," The voice said and went silent.  
  
"Wait! The heart!" Eudial shouted and started off down the street on foot.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...Eudial's sure taking her time," the daimon said.  
  
The creature didn't even see the energy blast aimed for it's head until it had already passed  
  
through it. The creature stumbled forward and whirled around. It was hit in the head with a weapon it   
  
didn't see and fell to the ground. A figure snatched up the heart with a gloved hand and placed it above  
  
Steve's chest. The heart reinserted itself.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing!" the daimon said rising. A long object came under it's leg and  
  
tripped it up. The same object was jammed into the daimon's head and the creature blew apart in a  
  
mass of energy. Steve was beginning to open his eyes. He looked up to see a semi-familar figure  
  
looking at him.  
  
"Sailor Pluto..." He said.  
  
"At your service," Sailor Pluto said with a small grin.  
  
Later, in a small apartment.  
  
"I've been monitoring the situation for a while." Pluto said. "And it's important that I came.   
  
Especially with all of you at so much odds right now."  
  
"Why didn't you just send a projection to appear before us like you did before?" Steve said  
  
somewhat regretting the overuse of the word before in that sentence.  
  
"My presence here in person seems necessary. There are too many factions of Sailor Scouts  
  
right now. Uranus and Neptune, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the other three."  
  
"You're not forgetting the Guardians are you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, this is not in your hands right now. The Sailor Scouts have the largest power  
  
sources and whatever way they go, you'll follow. The Sailor Scouts need you, but you need them  
  
more."  
  
"Oh," Steve said.   
  
"And then there's this Maverick matter. I have to keep him from attacking the Uranus and  
  
Neptune too."  
  
"Good luck," Steve said.   
  
"It is a challenge, I agree, but you can see why I felt I was needed."  
  
"Someone needs to bring some order to everything," Steve said.  
  
Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"Come on Doctor, just give me the release papers," D.V. Patterson said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," William Patterson said. "The doctor says you need at least two more days  
  
of observation right?"  
  
"Yes. We need to fully sure everything has healed," Doctor Burrows said.  
  
"I'll be fine! In fact I feel fine," D.V. said.  
  
"I could run several tests to prove otherwise," Doctor Burrows said. "I'm sure if your uncle  
  
were to hit you on the back, you would grimace."  
  
"Try me," D.V. said.  
  
"Heh," William Patterson said and walked up to D.V. and hit him on the back. D.V. stood  
  
stoically staring at the wall.  
  
"I guess he proved me wrong," Burrows muttered.  
  
"Give him a minute," William Patterson said grinning A minute passed and a small grimace  
  
formed on D.V.'s face.  
  
"Hah!" William Patterson said. "Can't hold it forever can ya!"  
  
Patterson growled slightly.  
  
"I have other patients to see, excuse me," Burrows said and walked down the hall to Haruka  
  
and Michiru's room.  
  
"You're showing some signs of improvement," Burrows said.  
  
"We're fine, we should be discharged immediately," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, our injuries are not serious enough. We can rest at home," Michiru said.  
  
"You still have a injured ankle Michiru, and Haruka I don't like that concussion. You need  
  
more rest," the doctor said.  
  
"We can get plenty at home," Haruka said.  
  
"You see I'd like to believe you, but I'm in quite a skeptical mood. I've been dealing with a lot  
  
of patients who think they're well when their not," the doctor said.  
  
"But we're not lying," Haruka said. "Injured or not, we need to go home."  
  
"Why? What's so important that you be home?" the doctor said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Michiru said.  
  
"Well until I do, you two are staying here for another few days," The doctor said and walked  
  
out.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Back in Darien's apartment.  
  
"Listen, what's done is done, we need to put that behind us," Raye said.  
  
"How can we? You're just as likely to change moods and start up again," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah Raye. You go from being Joan of Arc to the French Army and in seconds and vice  
  
versa," Mina said.  
  
"Joan of Arc lead the french army," Amy said.  
  
"That's not the point," Mina said. "I meant the bad french army."  
  
"Oh, as long as it's historically accurate," Amy said.  
  
"We're having an argument here, do you mind Amy?" Serena said. "What's the deal Raye?"  
  
"I was just concerned for Rick's safety that's all!" Raye said. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"It's a valid concern," Amy said.  
  
"You wouldn't have shown that restraint if it was just Mike in trouble," Mina said.  
  
"No one would!" Raye said.  
  
"Hey, if I could just interject here.." Mike said.  
  
"No!" the four girls said.  
  
"Guys let's have our own argument," Mike suggested.  
  
"Sure," Rick said. "You and your stupid jokes!"   
  
"Eh....you and your elitest attitude and hair!" Mike said.  
  
"You and both of your insane personalities..so to speak.." Greg said. They glanced at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm new at this!"  
  
"This is a disaster," Darien said watching both the fake argument and the real argument going  
  
on.   
  
  
  
"Eudial you failed to get the heart," Professor Tomoe said.  
  
"I'm sorry professor," Eudial said.  
  
"Fortunately I've come up with a way to make things easier."  
  
"You have."  
  
"Yes...I call it the Heart Getting Gun," Tomoe said holding up a strange looking rifle.   
  
"The Heart Getting Gun?" Eudial muttered.  
  
"Forget the name. This will allow you personally to go and collect hearts...and if anyone gets in  
  
your way...you know what do do."  
  
"Yes profesor."  
  
"And since we have that, we don't have to wait for another special daimon. Now go!"  
  
"But Professor, we don't have a car."  
  
"Steal one!"  
  
"Yes professor," Eudial said. "Wait, what's the target?"  
  
"Oh, just this girl," Tomoe said.   
  
Eudial gasped.  
  
"Uh..nice car," Steve said trying to stretch as they raced through the streets in Pluto's modest  
  
Fiat.  
  
"Do you know hard it is to just get a car on short notice?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Your problem is you stick to legal ways of acquiring cars," Steve said.  
  
"You really haven't changed since the silver millenium," Pluto said as Darien's apartment came  
  
into view.  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Right now! Yeah!" Lita shouted.  
  
"That's a mistake," Raye said. "Especially considering your own exploits!"   
  
Lita stiffened and didn't reply.  
  
"Raye you aren't the level headed one," Serena said.   
  
"You're in no position to talk meatball head!" Raye said.  
  
"Actually, maybe we need to find a compromise," Mina said.  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"I don't see where there is one, none of you trust me anymore," Raye said. "And Serena's just  
  
trying to get the heat off of her. You're the leader! Lead!"  
  
"Hey! Since when did you stop wanting to be leader! You want the job! It's yours!" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"No it's your job!"  
  
"Coward!"  
  
Meanwhile the three guys and Darien were sitting in a circle each holding a hand of cards.  
  
"I fold," Mike muttered.  
  
"Me too," Rick said.  
  
"I think I'll stay," Greg said.  
  
"Raise you," Darien said.  
  
"Sure," Greg said.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Serena said. "You guys figure it out! I need some air!"  
  
She stormed out.  
  
"Normally I'd go after her, but she probably does need some air," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah..honesty is the best policy," Mike said.  
  
"How does that apply?" Rick asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that sentence," Mike said.  
  
"Oh," Rick said.  
  
"I need some air too," Raye said and stormed out.   
  
"That could be trouble. There's only one roof," Mike said.  
  
"They'll figure it out," Rick said.  
  
"Like they figured this out?" Greg asked.  
  
"Okay, at least we can compromise," Mina said.  
  
"But we're not the problem," Lita said softly, still trying to regain her own senses.  
  
"We just have to stop encouraging them," Amy said. "Serena and Raye did the wrong thing,  
  
but they know that. They're just afraid to admit it. Let's not take any more sides. Let's just convince  
  
them that we need to go forward and hope they calm down before we go into battle again."  
  
"Good idea," Mina said.  
  
"That's just common sense. You're right," Lita said.  
  
"We second that motion," the three guys said.  
  
"Good thinking Amy," Darien said.  
  
On the roof.  
  
"Hmph! Figures you'd try to take the roof away from me too," Serena snapped.  
  
"I'll stand on one side, you the other. Okay?" Raye said.  
  
"Fine," Serena said. They did just that.  
  
They stood like that for a good minute.  
  
"Tell you what.." Serena called.  
  
"What?" Raye said.  
  
"I'll admit I was wrong if you'll do the same."  
  
"Wrong about what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"But we're not wrong about the Neptune and Uranus thing," Raye said. The two looked at  
  
each other.  
  
  
  
At the knock on the door, Darien opened the door and was surprised to see Sailor Pluto  
  
standing there next to Steve.  
  
"Steve, why don't you introduce us to your date huh?" Mike said.  
  
"Something's wrong," Pluto said abruptly.  
  
"What?" the others said.   
  
"All of you transform. There's going to be a battle."  
  
"But they already went after my heart today," Steve said.  
  
"They did!" Lita said in surprise.  
  
"Never mind that, hurry!" Pluto said  
  
  
  
"Raye...there must have been a better way," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Raye, we might have slapped them once or punched them once, but we hit them with  
  
everything we had and then hit them while they were down. They are very treacherous I know, but are  
  
we too?"  
  
"Maybe not," Raye said. "But I only reacted to them."  
  
"Let's just try and talk to the others and see where it gets us," Serena said.  
  
"Fine," Raye said.  
  
And they turned towards the roof door only seeing Eudial a split second before she fired a blast  
  
from her gun. It smashed into Serena's chest and her pure heart popped out. Serena crumpled to the  
  
ground. Raye rushed forward instinctively and attacked with a dropkick. Eudial fired a bolt of energy  
  
which flung Raye over the edge of the roof. She let out a scream and tumbled downward. Her fall got  
  
cut off in midstream as she was caught and carried in the air to the roof of a lower building. She was  
  
set down a bit roughly. She looked up to see Guardian Uranus wincing from the hard landing.  
  
"Sorry..heavy..ahem..I meant..I am a weakling!" Uranus said. "Very weak. I mean lifting eigty  
  
five pounds is a strain for me."  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
"Hmm..this is a very nice looking heart," Eudial said walking up to it. She had failed to notice  
  
Guardian Uranus frantic race across the roof and leap after the falling Raye, her eyes focused on one of  
  
the few heart crystals she had ever seen.  
  
"Stop right there!" Came a variety of voices. Eudial turned to see Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and  
  
Sailor Mercury standing there. Beside them were the other three guardian scouts and Tuxedo Mask as  
  
well as Sailor Pluto.   
  
"The whole gang is here! Though I don't see Sailor Mars, oh that's right I threw her off the  
  
building!" Eudial shouted.   
  
"I'm right here," Sailor Mars said landing on the roof behind Eudial. Guardian Uranus was  
  
standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, gee now I should be really scared right. I mean here we have all of you, and yet. Sailor  
  
Moon here is lying unconcious. Do you think you can really beat me without her. Even with her you'd  
  
only have a small chance."  
  
"Hey, I guess we shouldn't try then." Neptune said.   
  
"Yeah, let's just go home right?" Guardian Pluto. "Oh an how's it going Eudial, heard you  
  
missed me earlier."  
  
"You!" Eudial shouted. "Of course...and for that matter!"  
  
She pointed at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I've never seen you before. You must have attacked my car today!"   
  
"That's good deductive reasoning Eudial, you're not a complete idiot," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Saturn's communicator went off.  
  
"What is it?" Saturn asked.  
  
"What's the situation?" Patterson asked.  
  
"To sum up, Eudial's got Serena's heart and we've got a little standoff going, and Eudial's  
  
annoyed because Sailor Pluto trashed her car."  
  
"Oh really hey Eudial!" Patterson shouted.  
  
"Who's that?" Eudial said.  
  
"Oh, this is just Maverick..wanted to say how much I'm sorry to hear about the car. I mean  
  
after I went to so much trouble trashing it the first time!"  
  
"You! I'll get you for this Maverick! Wherever you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm right above you!" He called.  
  
"What!" Eudial said and looked up in surprise. Mars and Uranus raced forward and did two  
  
spin kicks smashing into Eudial's head and chest. The heart flew out of her hand and flew towards the  
  
roof's edge. Tuxedo Mask dashed towards it and reached out. He grabbed it, but was propelled over  
  
the side. Mercury grabbed him and the scouts grabbed onto Mercury to pull him up.  
  
"I'll get you all!" Eudial said.   
  
"Ehh shut up," Mars said and kicked Eudial in the chest. Uranus spun kicked her again. Eudial  
  
fired a blast at both of them. They dived out of the way. Eudial raced to the roof's edge.  
  
"I'm going to shoot out everyone's heart!" She shouted and jumped off the roof.   
  
"We've gotta follow her," Mars said.  
  
"I know," Uranus said.  
  
And the two jumped off the roof after Eudial.  
  
"Here's the heart," Tuxedo Mask said hurrying up to Serena. He placed it inside Serena. Her  
  
eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?" She said.  
  
"You lost your heart Serena," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"But we got it back," Jupiter said.  
  
"And just so you know. It wasn't a talisman," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You know what a talisman looks like?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'd loved to explain it all, but we've got to deal with Eudial," Pluto said.  
  
"I'll stay here with Serena," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"All right," Sailor Pluto said. "I came here to try and get all of you to cooperate, but I see that  
  
isn't necessary anymore."  
  
"At least not for the moment," Neptune said.  
  
"Let's go!" Pluto shouted and they all leapt off the roof.  
  
"Pluto can we stop her without Sailor Moon?" Venus asked.  
  
"Probably. Her energy level varies," Sailor Pluto said. "Though we may have to call in the  
  
injured reserve. Though I'd like to avoid it if I could."  
  
"Mars. Uranus. Come in," Saturn said a bit nervously.  
  
"Yeah Saturn?" Mars said.  
  
"Do you see her?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Yep, she's been shooting off that gun of hers. No one's been hit yet," Mars said.  
  
"And if she does, we'll be ready to put the hearts back in," Uranus said.  
  
"We're on our way! Keep track of her so we can hone in on you," Saturn said.  
  
"You're certainly taking the lead," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"I'm kinda the leader of the Guardian Scouts, might as well try," Saturn said.  
  
"Yeah, he's the man," Neptune said.  
  
"You got a trace on them Mercury?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes, we're heading in the right direction, but Eudial has somehow gained the ability to leap like  
  
we have," Mercury said. "That must explain why we can't close on her."  
  
"Uh...guys...she's stopped and she's turning to face us," Uranus said.  
  
"And she's not alone," Mars said.   
  
Ten seconds later the other scouts landed next to Mars and Uranus who were crouched behind  
  
a truck.  
  
"Come on out!" Eudial shouted. She was standing at the top of an elevated walkway and  
  
surrounding her were a group of daimons.  
  
"Now! Let's party," She said.  
  
  
  
"Those daimons are of the same strength as a heart taking daimon each," Mercury said looking  
  
at her computer screen.   
  
"Each?" the others said.  
  
"How can we fight all of them, off and deal with Eudial at the same time?" Venus said.  
  
"We need Sailor Moon for this," Jupiter said.  
  
"We should stand and fight, Sailor Moon or not," Mars said.   
  
"Yeah, we need to stop them here, no matter what" Uranus said.  
  
"What do we do Sailor Pluto?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Considering that Saturn is the closest thing you have to a leader right now..I suggest he makes  
  
the decision,I just got here," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"There's only one thing to do," Saturn said. "If we ran, where would we run to? And what sort  
  
of damage would Eudial do in the meantime? We have to fight!" 


	100. 100

Chapter 100  
  
"Now that we're fighting. We got a plan?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Uh.sure," Saturn said and looked out. There were thirteen daimons all of the average Tomoe  
  
design but varying in color, enough to deal with the full complement of the scouts and their allies. But  
  
with three still in the hospital and Serena recovering under Darien's watch, that meant even the arrival of  
  
Sailor Pluto didn't even the odds.  
  
"Hmm...I guess we go for the daimons on each side of her and try to take them out quickly,"  
  
Saturn said.   
  
"This is not going to be fun," Uranus muttered.  
  
"Ehh..you can make it into a game. Just see who survives the longest and they'll be the  
  
winner," Neptune said.  
  
"Enough talk, let's go," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
And the nine scouts leapt out from their hiding place and raced into battle. The daimons flew  
  
off the elevated stairway at them. Eudial waited, holding the gun in her hands.  
  
I may have checked most of their hearts, but it's still valuable. Still it takes energy to use it and   
  
and I have to conserve as much as possible. She thought.  
  
Mars flew at a daimon's leg and took it out from under her. It fell straight to the ground and  
  
she charged at another bringing her hands forward. They were all the same type of daimon, humanoid,  
  
relatively moderate in height. She didn't know what their powers were, but she also knew they  
  
wouldn't turn into a tank or something. At least she hoped so. She hit the second daimon and bounced  
  
off of it before kicking a third in the head. Uranus swung his sword into the first daimon he met. The  
  
daimon stumbled forward and grabbed Uranus by the shirt.  
  
"Strong guy," Uranus said and tried to bring his sword around for another attack.   
  
Neptune stepped out of the way of an unrushing daimon, which slammed into the side of a  
  
garbage truck.  
  
"Ole!" he shouted before getting tackled by a second one.  
  
Guardian Pluto and Sailor Jupiter rushed the first daimon they saw and pushed into a second.   
  
A few uppercuts sent them flying to the ground. Sailor Pluto sidestepped an attack and swung her staff  
  
which smashed into the daimon and sent it flying back. Saturn rushed forward and dug his sword into  
  
one of the daimon's Mars had passed through.   
  
They think they're so tough don't they? I'll just build up their confidence a little, until I surprise  
  
them. Eudial thought.  
  
This is too easy. Something must be wrong. Mercury thought staring at her computer. What's  
  
this..an energy buildup!  
  
"Guys...we've got to!"   
  
She was immediately hit by every daimon left unattended too and pulled to the ground.  
  
Now to settle this once and for all. Eudial thought.  
  
"Daimon's reveal your true forms!" Eudial shouted. In front of the wary scouts the daimons  
  
turned into pure energy and became a wave that shot across the street and hit all of them at once. The  
  
energy wave flew upward and hovered as a ball over Eudial's right hand.  
  
"I guess you didn't see that one coming," Eudial said with a laugh as the scouts all lay injured on  
  
the ground. The scouts struggled to get up.  
  
"Oh don't bother I'll just blast you again," Eudial said.  
  
A rose smashed into the energy and it reacted.  
  
"What? How did.." Eudial said before she was hit right in the head with a staff to the face.   
  
Tuxedo Mask then kicked her and knocked her off the walkway. She pulled the gun around as he  
  
leapt at her, but to her shock found it disapearing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd better take this for safe keeping," Tomoe's voice said in the air around her.  
  
"What?" Eudial shouted.  
  
Tuxedo Mask flung several more roses at her. She rolled out of the way.  
  
"Energy come to me!" she shouted. The energy focused around her and she began to glow.   
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses. She sent out a wave which smashed through it.  
  
"Who's the greatest now?" Eudial said.   
  
She was hit with a pink and white attack from behind. She whirled.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon..and I'm the greatest!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Just try me!" Eudial said and shot a blast at her. Sailor Moon dived out of the way.  
  
"Sailor Moon needs us," Mars said and the scouts struggled to stand up.  
  
"Moon Spiral..."  
  
Eudial shot a blast at her. She dived out of the way of it. Tuxedo Mask leapt off of the  
  
elevated walkway at Eudial.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts....."  
  
Eudial blasted him off of her and into a wall.  
  
"ATTACK!" Sailor Moon shouted and let her attack go. Eudial was hit hard and was thrown  
  
backward. She stood up.  
  
"You have to face me and this energy!" Eudial shouted and began to glow even more. "Come  
  
on! I'm ready for you!"  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIREBALL SURROUND!"  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE TRITON IMPALE!  
  
"URANUS FIRE SPIKES ATTACK!"  
  
"PLUTO STORM FIST PUNCH!"  
  
"SATURN ICE RINGS BLAST!"  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
The attacks smashed into Eudial and blasted the energy all away...she was covered in burns  
  
and began to collapse.  
  
"I've got to teleport back.." she said. She tried to do it, but nothing happened. Professor!  
  
Sorry Eudial...but you're a loser. Tomoe's voice replied.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" Eudial shouted as she slowly disentegrated.  
  
"Sailor Moon. You were just hit for your heart," Jupiter said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah and the fight took everything out of me," Sailor Moon said. "I need to rest."  
  
"Tomoe can wait," Mercury said.  
  
"But not for long," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
  
  
Two days passed, the scouts all recovered from their injuries and were sitting in Amy's living  
  
room.  
  
"Wow, this is a nice place," Mike said leaning back on one of the couchs.  
  
"Where did those windows come from?" Amy asked realizing that she had new windows for  
  
the first time in weeks.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you?" Greg asked.  
  
"No," Amy said. "Oh never mind, we have other things to deal with."  
  
"Okay, let's figure this out.." Serena said.   
  
"Here's the target," Raye said throwing a picture of the unfinished cathedral onto the table.  
  
"Why would anyone build a cathedral out there?" Rick asked.  
  
"Well...maybe...no...never mind. Even one of my absurd explanations probably couldn't come  
  
close to the real one," Mike said.   
  
"We thought about the tunnel idea, and I did some research, of course the cathedral would  
  
need to have some way to get rid of their waste," Amy said slighty embarrased at the subject matter.  
  
"Its turns out there's plans for a sewer line to the cathedral. Only they haven't finished it yet.   
  
And when they did it would probably be too narrow to use anyway," Greg said.  
  
"So that's out," Lita said.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to go by boat then," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Yes, guess so," Serena said.   
  
"But where are we going to get one?" Mina asked.  
  
"All taken care of," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, Patterson called in a few favors from the S.D.F. They'll have a patrol boat ready when  
  
we need it," Steve said.  
  
"Now as for the floor plan, " Serena said.  
  
"We got it right here," Mike said.  
  
"It wasn't easy. I had to charm the architech Mina said.  
  
"With what?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina scowled at her.  
  
"Okay, normally the cathedral would have a few entrances, but right now it has only one, the  
  
main doors," Darien said.  
  
"So that's the way we go in," Serena said.  
  
"We could get in other ways, if we broke a window or two," Raye said.  
  
"We're not supposed to cause any more damage then necessary," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Starlight Towers...twice," Serena said and the group started laughing.  
  
"That bridge..." Raye said.  
  
"The Ninth Street Apartment complex," Mina said.  
  
"Crossroads Junior High," Lita said.  
  
"That wasn't our fault, the spaceship fell on it," Serena said.  
  
"Aw, come on you can still take credit for it," Mike said and they all started laughing again.   
  
Sailor Pluto glanced at Darien. Darien just glanced back.  
  
"Say...Pluto, don't you have a human form?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well sure I do..I just haven't felt the need to revert to it," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You are a bit conspicuous," Serena said.   
  
"You have a point," Sailor Pluto said and in a flash of light reverted back into her human form.   
  
That of a relatively tall woman with a mix of black and green hair.   
  
Mike, Steve, and Rick immediately started staring.  
  
"My real name is Setsuna," she said.  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Rick."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the three said in unison.  
  
The girls all sighed.  
  
"Say, I just realized something. We had school today," Serena said.  
  
"This is more important than school," Amy said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well it is," she said.  
  
"All right! Amy's given us an excuse to get out of school!" the other four girls, and the three  
  
guys said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Juuban High.  
  
"Tsukino?" Haruna said calling roll.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Anderson?"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Hino."  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Nelson."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Deveraux?"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Fujimori? Leslie? Carlin?"  
  
"Uranus...Neptune...Pluto Power!"  
  
Haruna sighed.  
  
"Thomson?"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"No..Patterson? No..Tenno or Kaioh?"  
  
"Guess not. Class.." she said quietly.  
  
"What is it Miss Haruna?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Why are there are twelve abscences!" Haruna shouted.   
  
And down the hall came Principal Oksua leading a group of higher level administrators.  
  
"We run a tight ship here..and as you can see practically perfect attendance in all our classes.."  
  
Oksua said.  
  
"Except that one," someone said pointing into Haruna's room.  
  
"Yes, except that one. Huh?" Oksua said and looked inside.  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't know where they are," Haruna muttered.  
  
  
  
"Are we ready?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We're always ready," the scouts replied.  
  
"Okay..then let's go then," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'll meet you there, I have a few things to take care of," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Right," The others said and dashed off down the street.  
  
"Hmm..we're going to have visitors any day now," Tomoe said as he worked in his lab.  
  
"And fortunately I am prepared for such an eventuality," he said.  
  
"TOMOE!" he heard a voice say. He whirled around.  
  
"Where are you?" he said.  
  
"That matters little. Are you prepared for battle?"  
  
"Yes. When those annoying scouts get here I will destroy them."  
  
"You had better, time is growing short. We need to find the talismans."  
  
"We will Dark One I assure you of that," Tomoe said.  
  
"Very well..."  
  
An alarm went off inside his laboratory.  
  
"So, they're coming," Tomoe said. "Computer!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh that's right..it's not voice activated," he muttered and pressed a button. A projection  
  
appeared in front of him of a boat approaching the cathedral.  
  
"Don't they know it's stupid to attack a spider in it's lair! Or a bear in it's cave or an evil mad  
  
scientist in his headquarters!" Tomoe said and started laughing.  
  
"Okay, we all know the plan," Sailor Moon said as the scouts rode in the back of a Patrol Boat  
  
towards the cathedral.  
  
"You mean like run inside and fight whatever's in there?" Mars muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that one," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"I think we get the drift," Mars said.  
  
"Missile!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Missile? What does that mean!" Venus said.  
  
"It means Missile!" Neptune said and pointed. A missile was shot by them as the boat veered  
  
off to the one side.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you there, " came a voice from inside the bridge.  
  
"You ever been under fire before?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Sure....sort of," the pilot of the patrol boat, Lieutenant Maeda, said.   
  
Everyone sighed. Another missile shot by.  
  
"We're almost there," Maeda said.  
  
"We'd better be," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Of course, you know we could just try shooting the missiles down.." Saturn said.  
  
"Hey..that's right..." the four guys realized. Two more missiles flew at them. They fired their  
  
swords. A blue blast blew exploded one of them. The others missed.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and blew the second apart.  
  
"You guys really need to get better aim," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Ehh..." Pluto said.  
  
"Here you are! Good luck" Maeda said. Sliding the ship up to the dock by the cathedral. The  
  
scouts all jumped out and rushed inside.  
  
"The waters are not calm anymore," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes..they're incredibly rough," Haruka said.  
  
The two climbed out of their hospital beds.  
  
"It's time, whether we are healed or not," Haruka said.  
  
The two both slipped into the room's bathroom and pulled out their transformational items.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
The two transformed. They snuck out the door and raced down the hall to the stairs before  
  
anyone saw them.  
  
"To the roof, hurry," Uranus said.  
  
"Right," Neptune said and they leapt up the stairs as fast as they could. The reached the top  
  
floor and pulled open the door. Soon they were racing onto the roof helipad where the medical  
  
helicopters would land.   
  
"We can get away much more discreetly up here," Uranus said before realizing they were not  
  
alone. Standing in the center of the helipad was Maverick.  
  
"I really enjoyed hearing about how you had gotten your butts kicked," Maverick said. "But  
  
you see, if you go now you could hurt more good people, and I'm not particularly inclined to let that  
  
happen."  
  
"There are two of us and one of you," Neptune said.  
  
"Very true, but I also have a sword which can fire off a shot a second, you don't," Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat both of us?" Neptune said.  
  
"Sure," Maverick said. And even if I can't, the more time I spend fighting themthe more time  
  
the scouts have.  
  
"You leave us no choice but to take you out," Uranus said.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry, but you are interfering again," Neptune said.  
  
Maverick fired a bolt. The two jumped to each side of it. Maverick leapt at Uranus and swung  
  
his sword. She narrowly avoided it. Maverick landed and flipped over and turned to face them. Then  
  
the unexpected happened. A helicopter rose above the pad and hovered there.   
  
"Stop your juvenile fighting!" came Sailor Pluto's voice and they could see her clearly in the  
  
cockpit. Maverick kept his sword at the ready.  
  
"Neptune! Uranus! Come on! We have much to talk about," Pluto said.  
  
Neptune and Uranus headed towards the helicopter.  
  
"Want a lift Maverick?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Just what are you intending to do with those two?" Maverick shouted.  
  
"Don't worry things will work out," Pluto said.  
  
"I'll bet. I'll get my own ride," Maverick said.  
  
"Very well.." Pluto said. The helicopter turned and headed off towards the island.  
  
Maverick pulled out a walkie talkie.  
  
"Red Three, you there?" he asked.  
  
"Loud and clear Maverick."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Be there in a sec," the voice replied.  
  
Soon another helicopter bearing military markings set down on the helipad. Maverick jumped  
  
into the back of it.  
  
"Where to boss?" Lieutenant Asahara asked.  
  
"The Island Cathedral," Maverick said.  
  
"You got it."  
  
And the helicopter lifted off and headed for the Cathedral.  
  
The scouts walked into the lobby of the cathedral. It was darkened and only the sunlight  
  
shining in the windows provided any illumination.  
  
"This is spooky I'd say," Uranus muttered.  
  
"Zoinks!" Neptune said.  
  
"Focus guys! Come on," Jupiter said. They pushed open the main doors revealing the main  
  
mass area. The pews hadn't been set up, in fact there was nothing religious inside..just a raised altar  
  
area without an altar on it.  
  
"It's so empty," Mars said.  
  
"A real mood setting place," Jupiter said.  
  
"Welcome!" came a voice that reverberated throughout the room by echo.  
  
"Why do you evil villiains always welcome us! It's just stupid!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Oh..sorry.." The voice said and echoed. "Anyway, you've finally arrived, but now it is time  
  
for combat."  
  
On the altar platform a figure appeared. It was Doctor Tomoe wearing a strange looking robe.  
  
"Like my robe?" he asked and started cackling.   
  
"Let's get him," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The three outer Sailor Scouts hurried into the room.  
  
"TOMOE!" Uranus shouted as she and Neptune charged at him.  
  
"Wait! It has to be a trap!" Sailor Pluto shouted skidding to a stop.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Neptune shouted.  
  
The ten feet of floor in front of him fell away leaving a narrow passageway to the altar platform.   
  
The two outer Scouts barely had time to leapt to the narrow passage. As they went to jump again they  
  
were hit with a massive barrage of small bullet type energy objects and knocked to the ground. They  
  
lay there unmoving.  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"How do you like that, two of you actually fell for it, wow..." Tomoe said. "You'll find that  
  
jumping over this chasm is not possible even for you!" "Anyway...while I'm at it, and before these two  
  
die," he said pulling the heart gathering rifle from the folds of his robe.  
  
"Better change the setting to draw out rather then push out or those things will shatter," Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
He fired at Neptune and then Uranus. The hearts were sucked out and hovered above them.   
  
"Hmm, doesn't look any different," Tomoe said. Then the hearts began to glow.  
  
Everyone starred in shock, including Tomoe. 


	101. 101

Chapter 101  
  
"The talismans!" Sailor Pluto   
  
shouted.  
  
"This is a dilemna isn't it?" Tomoe   
  
said. I can't walk onto that platform or the   
  
things will fire at me too. Fine! They've   
  
won this round..but I'll get them back.   
  
They can have the talismans for now.   
  
"You may have the talismans..but   
  
not me!" Tomoe said and started laughing.   
  
He started to descend through a hole in the   
  
ground.  
  
"He's getting away!" Mars shouted   
  
and move to rush forward. She felt several   
  
arms hold her back.   
  
"You'll only get hurt, if you try to   
  
run across that passageway," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I have to get him!" Mars said.  
  
"Mars..you can't keep up this quest   
  
for revenge," Mercury said.  
  
"Never mind that now," Sailor Pluto   
  
said. "The outers are hurt."  
  
"We can't get to them," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Sure we can," Neptune said.  
  
"How?" The others said.  
  
"We simply have to disarm that   
  
weapon," Neptune said.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Venus   
  
snapped.  
  
"Like I know," Neptune said.   
  
"Hmm..." Mercury said as her visor   
  
slid across her face. She studied the   
  
emplacements.  
  
"It appears there are launchers on   
  
either side," she said. "The mechanism that   
  
triggers them must be some sort of laser   
  
camera system."  
  
"So it has to see them," Jupiter said.  
  
"Or could it be the platform itself,"   
  
Saturn said.  
  
Mercury looked at the platform.  
  
"The platform doesn't seem to   
  
possess any equipment. It must be some   
  
sort of sensor," Mercury said.  
  
"Let me try something," Uranus said   
  
and walked up. He picked up a rock. He   
  
rolled it near the spot Neptune and Uranus   
  
had jumped off. Nothing happened. He   
  
picked up another rock and threw it over   
  
the chasm. Nothing happened.  
  
"And what did that prove?" Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"It proved that thing is well   
  
programmed," Sailor Pluto said. "Either   
  
way, it probably takes a human for that   
  
thing to fire."  
  
"Maybe we can destroy the   
  
launchers," Jupiter said.  
  
"Worth a try," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let us take a shot at it," Pluto said   
  
and drew his sword. The four Guardian   
  
Scouts walked up near the edge and started   
  
firing at either side. A barrage of missile   
  
weapons flew at them.  
  
"Duck!" Saturn said. The four   
  
dropped the floor. The missile weapons   
  
kept flying over them pinning them down.  
  
"We've made it worse," Mars   
  
muttered.  
  
"This must be expending energy   
  
though," Mercury said.  
  
The weapons stopped abruptly.  
  
"Let's see them try that again,"   
  
Neptune said and fired another shot. The   
  
weapons started firing.  
  
"I wonder." Mars said and vaulted   
  
forward. She slid under the bullets and leapt   
  
onto the platform. Nothing happened.  
  
"Keep firing at it!" She shouted.   
  
"Okay.." Uranus said and the   
  
Guardian scouts kept firing. The bullets   
  
kept flying at them.  
  
"I think she's got it figured out!"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Jupiter! Come with me!" Tuxedo   
  
Mask said.  
  
"Right," Jupiter said. The two slid   
  
under the energy bullets and raced onto the   
  
platform. Mars picked up the hearts and   
  
Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask each picked up an   
  
outer scout and jumped back to the edge of   
  
the platform.   
  
"Stop firing!" Mars shouted. The   
  
Guardians stopped. The bullets stopped   
  
seconds later. The three scouts jumped   
  
forward as bullets flew at them and landed   
  
safely on the other side.  
  
"They're hurt very badly, and the   
  
fact that their hearts are talismans   
  
complicates things," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You can't put their hearts back can   
  
you?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, I can't, but I can save them, at   
  
least temporarilly," Sailor Pluto said and   
  
used her staff to open a vortex. It floated   
  
above and Sailor Neptune and Sailor   
  
Uranus and drew them in.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sailor   
  
Mercury asked.  
  
"It would be hard to explain, even to   
  
you Mercury," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Meanwhile the two talismans, a   
  
sword and a mirror floated in front of them.   
  
"So these are the talismans," Saturn   
  
said.  
  
"Hmm..for all this trouble, they   
  
aren't really worth it," Neptune muttered.  
  
"That's only because you only have   
  
two," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Where's the third?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"Right here," Sailor Pluto said and   
  
pulled the crystal off the top of her staff. It   
  
formed into the last talisman.  
  
"You've had it all this time," Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Yes that's one of the reasons I had   
  
to come here. To deliver the last talisman.   
  
It was Neptune and Uranus' job to find the   
  
other two," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"And a fine job they did," Venus   
  
muttered.   
  
"They became a little amoral, but   
  
the stakes are very high for reasons I must   
  
explain to you later. For now we have to   
  
stop Tomoe."  
  
"But aren't all three supposed to do   
  
something?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Oh of course! We should handle   
  
that first," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, why   
  
don't you do the honors. Each of you hold   
  
a talisman up above you," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
They each took one. She took the third.   
  
The three talismans were   
  
surrounded with light. The light fed into   
  
the center of the triangle they formed and a   
  
golden cup appeared in the middle of it. The   
  
talismans disapeared.  
  
"What is it?" Jupiter said.  
  
"The holy grail," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"A graillllllllllll?" Neptune, Pluto,   
  
and Uranus said in a strange voice.  
  
"Please boys, don't make light of   
  
it," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Sorry," Neptune said.  
  
"But we could use the holy hand   
  
grenade about now!" Pluto said and the   
  
three started laughing.  
  
"Never mind that! We have to get   
  
to Tomoe!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of service," Came   
  
another voice. Everyone turned to see   
  
Maverick standing there.   
  
"How long have you been there?"   
  
Mars snapped.  
  
"About five minutes..anyway. I'll   
  
fire at the targets and keep them busy while   
  
you jump across," Maverick said.  
  
"You know you won't be able to   
  
follow," Mercury said.  
  
"You all were the powerful ones   
  
anyway," Maverick said.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a two person job.   
  
I'll help," Sailor Pluto said. "Besides I can   
  
go no further. I must protect the grail."  
  
"The holy graiiiiilllll?" Maverick   
  
asked.  
  
"Actually it's only a grail shaped   
  
beacon," Neptune said.  
  
"Cut that out!" Mars said.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said.   
  
Maverick and Sailor Pluto walked to where   
  
their aim would be accurate. Pluto readied   
  
her staff. Maverick his sword.  
  
"On three.." Pluto said. "1..2..3!"  
  
The two fired and ducked. The   
  
bullets flew over them. The other scouts   
  
scrambled under the bullets and leapt across   
  
the walkway landing near the altar platform.   
  
"Now..how do get down?" Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"There's a tunnel several feet   
  
ahead," Mercury said. "It's opening was   
  
closed up..but we can always blast it open."  
  
"Let me give it a whirl," Guardian   
  
Pluto said. "PLUTO STORM FIST!" he   
  
shouted and slammed his attack into the   
  
ground. It cracked.  
  
"Okay, let me give it a try," Saturn   
  
said.  
  
"SATURN ICE RINGS BLAST!"  
  
The attack flew at the crack and   
  
made it larger.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"   
  
Jupiter shouted. Her attack made a hole.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM   
  
BLAST!" Mercury shouted. The attack   
  
made a larger hole.  
  
"Geez! Let's just barrage it,"   
  
Neptune said and the four Guardians drew   
  
their swords and fired. They could see the   
  
tunnel now..  
  
"Only way down is to jump," Mars   
  
said. "I'll go first."  
  
"You sure?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We have to fight Tomoe. Let's   
  
leave it at that for now, killing him is an   
  
option to be considered later," Mars said   
  
and leapt down the tunnel.  
  
"We'll follow, then we'll call up and   
  
tell you whether it's safe or not. If we   
  
don't call don't come down," Uranus said   
  
and the four Guardians jumped down the   
  
tunnel after Mars.   
  
  
  
Mars landed with some impact.   
  
"Look out below!" she heard   
  
someone shout. She stepped aside as the   
  
Guardian Scouts landed one after another.  
  
They looked around. They were in   
  
a dark cavern of some kind.  
  
"The rest of you can come down..I   
  
think," Saturn called.   
  
"All right," Sailor Moon said. She   
  
turned to Pluto and Maverick.   
  
"You guys get a message to the   
  
authorites, tell them where we are in case   
  
we need to get pulled out of here later,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Will do!" Sailor Pluto said. "Good   
  
luck!"  
  
Maverick managed a little salute.  
  
"Shall we..." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The other three Sailor Scouts,   
  
followed by Sailor Moon and then Tuxedo   
  
Mask jumped down the tunnel.  
  
"No sign of him," Mars said as the   
  
others landed.  
  
"This only seems to be a lobby of   
  
some kind," Mercury said. There isn't   
  
much room. Her computer visor slid across   
  
her face again. "There's a tube of some sort   
  
up ahead. Looks like an elevator," she said.  
  
"Tomoe must have taken it down,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.   
  
"So do we follow? There could be   
  
traps anywhere." Neptune said.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Come on Mars, we'll go first   
  
again..then call up when the coast is clear,"   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Right," Mars said. The other   
  
Guardian scouts followed them and they   
  
hurried to the elevator. The door slid open   
  
and they walked in.  
  
"Looks like there's several floors,"   
  
Mars said looking at the buttons.  
  
"Wouldn't Tomoe be on the lowest   
  
one?" Neptune said.  
  
"Tomoe isn't conventional though,"   
  
Saturn said. "Let's try the second to   
  
lowest."  
  
"Might as well," Mars said. The lift   
  
descended, and soon the doors opened   
  
revealing a large cavern. Sitting on a throne   
  
at the end of it was Doctor Tomoe.   
  
"I see you figured me out! One   
  
floor from the bottom..brilliant huh!"   
  
Tomoe shouted.  
  
"It's the first floor from the   
  
bottom," Saturn said into his   
  
communicator.  
  
"We're coming," Sailor Moon said.   
  
The elevator doors open literally seconds   
  
later and the other scouts emerged.   
  
"We didn't want to wait so we used   
  
the express," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Namely blasting a hole in the top of   
  
the car as we jumped down the shaft,"   
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"Now you're all here...except for   
  
the outer scouts...a pity...isn't it....oh and   
  
see that pest Maverick isn't around either.   
  
Oh..well..you then will get to have my   
  
wrath all to yourselves," Tomoe said.  
  
"We can take anything!" Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Oh can you..." Tomoe said. "Let   
  
me introduce you to a few of my friends! I   
  
call them, my evil scouts!"  
  
Out of the shadows came a group of   
  
daimons. Each of them was dressed to be   
  
an exact replica of each of the scouts except   
  
for Sailor Moon. Only their bodies were   
  
clearly daimon, but the hair and shape was   
  
all the same. Tomoe hadn't seen the need   
  
for a Sailor Neptune, Uranus, or Pluto clone   
  
since they were gone already. He saved the   
  
energy he would have needed to construct   
  
them for himself.  
  
"This is great, just great," Mars said.  
  
"Hey! How come there isn't one of   
  
me?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh...well...I had different plans for   
  
you," Tomoe said and in a flash of light his   
  
robes fell away revealing he was wearing a   
  
replica of Sailor Moon's outfit. A wig fell   
  
on top of his head.  
  
"Hah! I am your clone now!" he   
  
shouted.  
  
"It's hideous!" the rest of the scouts   
  
said.  
  
"Oh and I guess this Maverick clone   
  
will just have to sit by the wayside too bad,"   
  
Tomoe said. "Or better yet it can guard the   
  
elevator! Daimons attack!"   
  
The clones each headed after their   
  
respected targets. Tomoe advanced on   
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Tomoe Sword," Tomoe said and a   
  
strange looking menagerie of glass and   
  
wood appeared in his hand.  
  
"Hah! The Tomoe Sword is quite   
  
formidable!" he said and started   
  
laughing.  
  
"You're the one wearing a dress,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
And the battles began.  
  
Neptune ducked out of the way of   
  
his opponent, who raced forward and   
  
swung his sword missing by several feet.  
  
"Hah hah!" Neptune shouted and   
  
swung his sword....also missing by several   
  
feet.  
  
The clone growled and leapt at him.   
  
Neptune dived out of the way.  
  
Uranus fired his sword as his clone   
  
charged at him. It skimmed the top of the   
  
clones head, but it kept coming swinging   
  
it's sword. Uranus met the blow and the   
  
two started sparring.  
  
Pluto didn't even draw his sword,   
  
and neither did his clone. The two began   
  
boxing with each other, trying to get in a   
  
good punch.  
  
"I am the Muhammad Ali of the   
  
scouts you know," Pluto said.  
  
"Ehh...you look like his butt too,"   
  
the clone said.  
  
"That was quite uncalled for," Pluto   
  
said and gave his clone an uppercut.  
  
Saturn and his clone were already   
  
involved in a sword fight. His clone   
  
thrusted forward, Saturn stepped back and   
  
moved to make his own attack. The clone   
  
blocked it and they continued to fight.  
  
Jupiter's clone tried to punch her in   
  
the stomach. Jupiter stepped back and   
  
kicked the clone in knee. The clone   
  
stumbled forward. Jupiter grabbed it in a   
  
headlock and ran it into a wall.  
  
Venus did a cartwheel to the side as   
  
her clone sailed past her.  
  
"Never was good at the offensive   
  
attacks," Venus muttered and swung   
  
around.  
  
Mars charged forward and delivered   
  
a chop, then she kicked and kicked again.   
  
Her clone fell to the ground. Mars walked   
  
over and picked her up, only to chop her in   
  
the neck again. And then kicke her in the   
  
head.  
  
"I've come this close."  
  
Mercury and her clone just stood   
  
there staring at each other.  
  
"Hmm..we really don't fight hand to   
  
hand," Mercury said.  
  
"That's true," the clone said.  
  
Meanwhile near Tomoe's throne the   
  
Tuxedo Mask clone and his real counterpart   
  
were sparring with their staffs.  
  
Tomoe swung his sword at Sailor   
  
Moon, she dived away and flipped her   
  
sword to her other hand and pulled off her   
  
tiara. Tomoe spun around.  
  
"Moon Tiara..." she shouted as he   
  
charged at her. "Magic!" She shouted as he   
  
was literally a foot away. The disc smashed   
  
into him and pushed him backward.   
  
"You destroyed my sword," Tomoe   
  
said throwing it's broken pieces away   
  
before unleashing a blast of energy that   
  
caught Sailor Moon completely unprepared.   
  
She was thrown back into a wall.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"   
  
Mars shouted and vaporized her clone. She   
  
turned to see Tomoe fighting. Her eyes   
  
narrowed.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"   
  
Venus shouted. Her opponent did the   
  
same. The attacks flew by each other at   
  
them. They both dodged out of the way.  
  
Mercury and her clone continued to   
  
look at each other.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," the   
  
clone muttered.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Mercury said.  
  
"Neptune Triton Attack!" Neptune   
  
shouted. His golden triton flew from his   
  
hands just seconds before he was blasted by   
  
his clone with an energy sword. The attack   
  
smashed into the Mercury clone.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted and blasted her clone   
  
apart.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that...if we   
  
attack the clones that aren't our own we'll   
  
have more of an advantage. She turned to   
  
see Neptune's clone trying to stab Neptune.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She   
  
shouted and the attack flew very close the   
  
to Neptune clone. But it whirled towards   
  
her, taking only a second to fire an energy   
  
blast. Mercury ducked.   
  
Jupiter punched her clone in the   
  
face. The clone punched back continuing   
  
their brawl.  
  
Guardian Pluto and his clone both   
  
stabbed with their swords, and both   
  
managed to hit each other. They both let   
  
out shouts.  
  
"That was stupid!" they shouted in   
  
unison. Saturn leapt through the air and   
  
swung his sword right into the Pluto clone's   
  
head. It fell back. The Saturn Clone flew   
  
after Saturn firing madly. Guardian Pluto   
  
swung his sword out, it embedded itself in   
  
the Saturn Clone and caused him to stumble   
  
to the ground.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!" he   
  
shouted and swung it through his clone. It   
  
blew apart.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn   
  
shouted and blew his own clone apart.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!"   
  
Venus shouted. The attack flew over the   
  
creature and surprised it. "Hah..you don't   
  
have that attack do you?"  
  
The creature started to say   
  
something before it was hit in the head with   
  
a triton. It staggered around before   
  
exploding. Venus whirled to see Neptune   
  
standing there.   
  
"Uh...little help here!" Mercury   
  
shouted still pinned down by the Neptune   
  
clone's attacks.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
Venus shouted and sent her attack smashing   
  
into the Neptune clone which blew apart.  
  
Uranus hit his clone with the spin   
  
kick it stumbled into the brawl between   
  
Jupiter and her clone and knocked the two   
  
apart. A variety of energy attacks slammed   
  
into the two clones and destroyed them.  
  
"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Venus   
  
asked.  
  
A figure went flying off the throne   
  
area. The Tuxedo Mask clone crashed into   
  
the ground. The real Tuxedo Mask flew a   
  
barrage of roses destroying it.  
  
"Now..there's just him," Jupiter said   
  
turning to the clone by the elevator.   
  
The Maverick clone let out a howl   
  
as it was blasted forwards wounded in the   
  
chest. It soon blew apart.  
  
"The machine ran out of bullets,"   
  
Maverick said standing in the elevator's   
  
doorway.   
  
Mars meanwhile was calling on her   
  
power.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround."  
  
The attack flew at Tomoe and   
  
burned him. He whirled around and fired an   
  
enormous burst of energy out of his hands.   
  
It smashed into the unprepared and   
  
exhausted scouts knocking them all to the   
  
ground.  
  
"Hah! That is just the beginning!"   
  
Tomoe shouted.   
  
"I'll bet!" Sailor Moon shouted and   
  
leapt into the air. She kicked Tomoe he   
  
flew backwards towards the throne. He   
  
began..to stand up slowly.  
  
"Just for that. I'll invoke my full   
  
power!" he said as he did so.  
  
He began to glow and pulsate as the   
  
energy flowed through him.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" She   
  
shouted. Her attack flew at him. His attack   
  
met hers and the two clashed halfway   
  
between them. Tomoe began to grin as   
  
more power surged through him and flew at   
  
Sailor Moon. She stepped back, but kept all   
  
of her energy flowing through her.  
  
"We've got to protect Sailor   
  
Moon," Mars said struggling to get up.  
  
"Form a shield," Jupiter said feeling   
  
some instpiration.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
The four scouts walked forward an   
  
energy shield flowing between them. The   
  
energy smashed against them and pushed   
  
them back.  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
A second shield formed in front of   
  
the first. The energy hit the first shield   
  
passed through it and then began to disipate   
  
as it hit the second and barely came out   
  
towards the third.   
  
Maverick and Tuxedo Mask looked   
  
at each other and nodded. Tuxedo Mask   
  
pulled out his tranformation Rose.   
  
Maverick pulled out his own item and the   
  
two formed a third shield right in front of   
  
Sailor Moon. The attack disapeared as it   
  
hit.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" everyone   
  
shouted.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor   
  
Moon shouted and jumped above it all. The   
  
attack flew out and slammed into Tomoe.   
  
He shrieked as the energy fell away from all   
  
around. He collapsed to the ground   
  
unconcious. The scouts all let go of their   
  
powers and almost all collapsed to the   
  
ground of exhuastion. Sailor Moon caught   
  
her breath. Mars began to stand.  
  
"Mars..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..heal   
  
him..before..I..do something..I'll regret,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Right.." Sailor Moon said. "Moon   
  
Healing Power!" she shouted and the white   
  
beam flew out and surrounded Tomoe. It   
  
surrounded him and he opened his eyes   
  
briefly.  
  
"Thank you..I'm free.." He said.   
  
"But I'm not alone," he gasped and fell   
  
back unconcious.  
  
  
  
"We won another one," Serena said.   
  
They were sitting in Amy's dining room   
  
which was quite large and had been used to   
  
host the occasional dinner party in the past.   
  
"Yeah!" the rest of the table said.   
  
They were all there, the five inner sailors,   
  
four guardians, Darien, Patterson, and   
  
Setsuna. Slices of pizza lay all over the   
  
table.  
  
"See I think this proves once and for   
  
all, " Mike said standing up. "Of the   
  
superiority of the Guardian Scouts.."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"In going to be getting hit very, very   
  
hard many, many times right?" Mike asked.   
  
The group burst into laughter. Patterson   
  
cracked a smile for a brief second.  
  
"Let's enjoy it while it lasts, because   
  
tommorow we'll probably be fighting off   
  
the invasion of the evil milk cartons from   
  
space," Lita said.  
  
"Or getting detention slips for   
  
missing class," Amy muttered. Most of the   
  
table sighed.  
  
"So Setsuna what's next for you?"   
  
Darien asked.  
  
"Well there are various tasks for me   
  
to perform," Setsuna said. "But I'd rather   
  
not discuss them now."  
  
"But you'll be sticking around?"  
  
"For a little while."  
  
"Why? You find her attractive   
  
Darien?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, as a colleague purely," Darien   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah...right..." the girls at the table   
  
said.  
  
"And to that we'll also have to add a   
  
yeah right!" the three guys said.  
  
"Does anything phase us?" Greg   
  
whispered to Patterson.  
  
"Not for more than five minutes,"   
  
Patterson replied.  
  
  
  
"So Tomoe has failed," the Dark   
  
One said sitting in the dark shadows of her   
  
throne room.   
  
"I'm afraid so," a voice said.  
  
"Very well..I will take personal   
  
charge of this operation," the Dark One said   
  
emerging from her chair and walking down   
  
the stairs. "There is no time left. Failure is   
  
not an option. We will destroy the forces   
  
that protect this planet once and for all!"   
  
As she said this she turned and   
  
revealed her form to those in attendance.   
  
That of a dark haired girl only about sixteen   
  
years old.   
  
"Father..you may have failed..but I   
  
the Dark One, Hotaru Tomoe will   
  
succeed!" 


	102. 102

Chapter 102  
  
It was raining over Tokyo. Serena   
  
Tsukino leaned against her window sill   
  
looking out at the rain falling in the early   
  
afternoon.  
  
"How depressing," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, I've been meaning to tell   
  
you I have to leave," Luna said.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tomoe's not the only threat you   
  
know. There are others," Luna said.  
  
"Not   
  
more,  
  
"   
  
Seren  
  
a   
  
whine  
  
d.   
  
  
  
"You may not have to deal with this   
  
one if I can help it."  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that."  
  
"I kinda have to."  
  
"No, it'll be all right, but it's   
  
important that I go."  
  
"Okay...whatever, just be careful,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"I intend to," Luna said.  
  
It's so dark out. Serena thought. I   
  
don't want to go out in that. I wish   
  
someone would call.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile five figures were   
  
standing out in the rain in a field.  
  
"Patterson, this is the stupidest thing   
  
ever," Mike muttered.  
  
"Yeah..." Steve said.  
  
"You told me you wanted to get   
  
better didn't you?" Patterson snapped.  
  
"I mean...we finally decided we   
  
should try a little harder...but," Rick said.  
  
"No buts," Patterson said. "Either   
  
we do it my way or not. I've had enough of   
  
this."  
  
"Where'd you get all this confidence   
  
all the sudden?" Mike said.  
  
"No idea," Patterson said. "But the   
  
fact is that this is a Guardian Scout matter   
  
and you want to be better, so I am taking   
  
the steps necessary for this."  
  
"We're ready," Greg said.  
  
"Very well....transform and we'll get   
  
started," Patterson said.  
  
The four pulled out their power   
  
sticks.  
  
"Saturn Power!" Greg shouted.  
  
"Uranus Power!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Neptune Power!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Pluto Power!" Steve shouted.  
  
And the four transformed. By the   
  
time they emerged Maverick was already   
  
standing in front of them.   
  
"Now we're ready....if you can fight   
  
in the rain, you'll be on your way to be well   
  
skilled," Maverick said.  
  
"And we'll be very wet!" Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"It probably can't hurt," Pluto said.   
  
"Besides, maybe this will make us look   
  
more manly to the girls."  
  
"That's a good point," Uranus said.  
  
"Now..." Maverick began and   
  
stopped and turned suddenly as he became   
  
aware of another's presence. Another   
  
figure was standing in the rain. Sailor   
  
Pluto. The other Guardians followed   
  
Maverick's gaze.  
  
"Hello Guardians," Sailor Pluto   
  
said. "Is there some reason you had to drag   
  
me out into the storm?"  
  
"It's all his fault," the four   
  
Guardians said pointing at Maverick.  
  
Pluto grinned slightly.  
  
"Will you five please come with me,   
  
there is an urgent matter to discuss," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"What kind of urgent matter?"   
  
Maverick asked grasping his sword   
  
instinctively.  
  
"Please Maverick, it's raining out   
  
here," Sailor Pluto.  
  
"You're right...I'm...um...sorry..."   
  
Maverick stammered.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Hey! No training," Neptune said.  
  
"All right," Guardian Pluto said and   
  
the two gave each other a high five.  
  
"But now we can't impress the girls   
  
with our increased skills," Neptune said.  
  
"Ah well, can't have everything,"   
  
Guardian Pluto.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe stood looking out   
  
her inner sanctum's large glass windows at   
  
the falling rain.  
  
"If I were capable of liking this, I   
  
would," she muttered and turned away, her   
  
jet black hair swinging around as she did so.   
  
A woman stood there in a lab coat, her eyes   
  
cast down at the ground waiting for   
  
acknowledgment. Hotaru walked to a stone   
  
throne sitting at the end of the room and sat   
  
down directly across from the woman.  
  
"Yes Mimette?" Hotaru asked the   
  
newly arrived witch.  
  
"I am awaiting your orders, Dark   
  
One," Mimette said.  
  
"Hmm...so you are. As you know   
  
the Sailor Scouts are now in possession of   
  
the Holy Grail."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hotaru   
  
snapped. "There is nothing majestic about   
  
me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dark One," Mimette   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm....despite their discovery of   
  
the Holy Grail, it is doubtful those scouts   
  
even know what they have in their   
  
possession, furthermore it is not necessary   
  
for us to possess it yet. What I do need   
  
Mimette is more crystal hearts."  
  
"But Dark   
  
One, what   
  
possible use   
  
could they   
  
have now?"  
  
  
  
"Because pure hearts are powerful.   
  
The more I have, the more dangerous I will   
  
be," Hotaru said.   
  
"I will not fail," Mimette said.  
  
Meanwhile the five guardians and   
  
Sailor Pluto were standing under a gazebo.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Uranus   
  
asked.  
  
"You are needed in the Moon   
  
Kingdom," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom?" the four   
  
Guardians said. Maverick refrained.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But isn't it gone? Just a ruin?"   
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Sailor Pluto said. "It   
  
is true that what was the moon kingdom,   
  
the buildings and what not is completely   
  
destroyed. However, the power of the   
  
Moon Kingdom is not gone. Queen   
  
Serenity has been visiting you at various   
  
times, she lives in this Moon Kingdom,   
  
which is essentially another dimension."  
  
"Jeez...this stuff is complex,"   
  
Guardian Pluto muttered.   
  
"Just think of it as magic and you'll   
  
be fine," Uranus muttered.  
  
"That's what I suggest," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "The fact is that Queen   
  
Serenity's dimension is under attack. She   
  
doesn't have the strength to fight it off...so   
  
she needs you five to go and stop the   
  
enemy."  
  
"Why us?" Saturn said. "I mean,   
  
we are the B team."  
  
"Because the A team, as you would   
  
call it is needed here," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You mean there's more enemies?"   
  
Uranus said angrily.  
  
"And more importantly, how are   
  
you going to get Mister T on such short   
  
notice!" Neptune said. Pluto bonked him   
  
on the head.  
  
"I'm afraid there is a threat here, I   
  
just haven't told the Sailor Scouts yet,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You'd better," Uranus said.  
  
"I will," Sailor Pluto said. "But you   
  
see we can't send all the scouts in one   
  
direction, so we're sending you up to fight   
  
what we believe to be a lesser enemy at the   
  
moon kingdom and leaving the Sailors to   
  
handle this enemy."  
  
"But are we even capable of winning   
  
a battle alone?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I'll be there too and I believe you   
  
will be able to," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Here's another important   
  
question..." Neptune said. "As much as I   
  
hate to say it, what about school?"  
  
"That has been taken care of,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said. "As of now, the five of   
  
you are on independent study."  
  
"How'd you pull that off?" Uranus   
  
asked.  
  
"I have my ways," Pluto said   
  
grinning. "Your parents believe the same   
  
thing, of course I told your uncle the truth   
  
Maverick," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Maverick merely nodded.  
  
"Now we know the deal, what do   
  
we do?" Uranus said. "Maverick?"  
  
Maverick glanced at them.  
  
"I'm not the leader," Maverick said.  
  
"Saturn?" the other three Guardians   
  
said.  
  
"Uh....I guess we have to go,"   
  
Saturn said.  
  
Maverick was glancing at his watch   
  
in the meantime, he was making sure that   
  
Sailor Pluto was matching up with the data   
  
scan he had earlier gotten of the real her   
  
from earlier encounters. He was just trying   
  
to make sure it wasn't a trap, but he was   
  
reasonably sure at this point that it wasn't.  
  
"Then I guess we're going," Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Neptune   
  
asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. That should give you   
  
time to say goodbye to the girls, but give   
  
me a chance to explain the situation up on   
  
the moon first," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"What an ugly day," Lita muttered   
  
on the phone as she looked out the window   
  
of her house.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Mina replied   
  
looking out her own window. "I don't   
  
think I want to go out in that."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do on   
  
rainy days when we can't get to each others   
  
houses?" Lita asked.  
  
"No idea....maybe... talk on the   
  
phone for several hours?" Mina replied.  
  
"It's an idea at least," Lita said and   
  
sighed.  
  
"I wonder what this holy grail is all   
  
about?" Amy said typing at her computer   
  
and also on a phone.  
  
"Heck if I know," Raye replied on   
  
the other end. "But I've been taking some   
  
fire readings, and I can tell this is dealing   
  
with big time power and..." she trailed off.  
  
"And what Raye? Is something   
  
wrong?" Amy asked with concern.  
  
"I just know this battle isn't over   
  
yet. I could just sense that whoever wants   
  
this holy grail, it isn't just Doctor Tomoe."  
  
"I get that feeling too," Amy said   
  
solemnly. "We should just accept it Raye,   
  
as long as we're Sailor Scouts, we're going   
  
to have to fight battles."  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Raye said.   
  
"So...Amy...how are you?"  
  
"How am I? Fine, why do you   
  
ask?" Amy said.  
  
"I know it was rough a few weeks   
  
ago and I just wanted to check.."  
  
"I appreciate it, but I think I'm all   
  
right," Amy said.   
  
"Okay, if you say so," Raye said.   
  
"Believe me, I know what it's like to go   
  
through pain like this."  
  
"Yes, well it's not easy, but I can   
  
understand now.." Amy said.  
  
"Understand? Understand what?"   
  
Raye asked.  
  
"Oh..um....several things," Amy   
  
said. "But...we shouldn't dwell on this   
  
stuff, no use depressing each other,   
  
especially on a day like this."  
  
"Good idea," Raye said.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere at the Tillman apartment.   
  
"What are you so glum about?"   
  
Lizzie asked her brother who was staring   
  
blankly out a window.  
  
"Rita and I haven't   
  
talked for a week,"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"Have you tried to reach her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And she hasn't replied?"  
  
"She has, but she says she's planning   
  
for a short trip to America and doesn't have   
  
time to argue."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said. "I don't know   
  
what to say."  
  
"Neither do I," Andrew said.  
  
Lizzie walked into her room.  
  
That's really rough, of course I've   
  
got my own problems, Ajibana is proving to   
  
be quite a handful. All this for what again?   
  
Oh yes keep him from destroying the   
  
academic council, like that matters that   
  
much anyway. Though I guess Amy's big   
  
on it, which is odd for her, but if she thinks   
  
its important I need to stick with it, as   
  
painful as it is, and as dastardly. Besides   
  
Tareo isn't as annoying as he used to be, I   
  
can't believe I just thought that. The guys a   
  
prick, well not really, he's just a moron,   
  
maybe both I don't know, I should stop   
  
trying to give the guy more credit then he   
  
deserves.   
  
She sighed.  
  
Why is this stuff so complex   
  
anyway?  
  
"I didn't want to go out in the rain,   
  
and yet here I am," Serena muttered   
  
walking down the street in her slicker with   
  
an umbrella over her head.   
  
"I just had to see Darrien though   
  
didn't I? Couldn't just call him, I had to   
  
walk over there, what am I thinking?"  
  
She started running to get out of the   
  
rain faster.   
  
"Jeez...how stupid was this?" she   
  
asked herself as the rain blew into her face   
  
despite the umbrella. She heard a shout and   
  
stopped on the water, slipped and   
  
hydroplaned for a few seconds before falling   
  
to the ground.  
  
"Jeez..you'd think life would stop   
  
getting such a kick out of me falling down,"   
  
Serena muttered. She heard the scream   
  
again and looked around for it. At the end   
  
of the street was a young girl stepping   
  
backwards in the face of a tall creature.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Serena shouted   
  
and flung her umbrella away in frustration.   
  
It smashed into a window and broke it.  
  
"Oops...we...ll so what?" Serena   
  
muttered and stepped into a side alley.   
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and   
  
transformed. She emerged from the alley   
  
and saw the creature drawing the pure heart   
  
out of the girl.  
  
"Why is it still doing that?" Sailor   
  
Moon said. "Oh...can't worry about it right   
  
now," she said and flipped her wrist   
  
communicator open.  
  
"All Scouts come in," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Sailor Pluto answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh..uh..Pluto...uh...well...we've   
  
got another monster, he's drawing out a   
  
pure heart for some reason near the corner   
  
of fourth and main," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Really? Now that is strange,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said. "I'm coming, and I'll   
  
bring the Guardian Scouts, they're with me.   
  
Pluto out."  
  
"This is Raye, do you think you   
  
could have picked a nicer day to call us?"   
  
Raye muttered as her face appeared seconds   
  
later.  
  
"Sorrrryyyy, blame the bad guys for   
  
that" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Never mind the weather Raye!   
  
Let's go!" Lita said.  
  
"Same here," Amy said.  
  
"Be there in a flash," Mina said.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her   
  
communicator and stepped towards the   
  
creature.  
  
"Moon Sword," she said and had   
  
her weapon appear in her hand.   
  
"Ahem!" she shouted. The creature   
  
turned towards her.  
  
"Sailor Moon..ehh....this changes   
  
things....oh I see you have a sword. Are   
  
you ready to fight the master swordsman!"   
  
the creature shouted.  
  
"You don't have a sword though,"   
  
Sailor Moon replied noticing that the   
  
creature was quite tall, but weaponless.  
  
"Oh....that's true...so you have the   
  
advantage! Hah!" the creature shouted.  
  
"Why do the villains just get more   
  
insane every day?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
A rose swished through the air and   
  
embedded itself in the pavement.  
  
The creature and Sailor Moon   
  
looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on   
  
top of a small kiosk getting drenched.  
  
"Insane enemies bothering beautiful   
  
girls makes days like this even worse...."   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out,"   
  
the creature said.   
  
"You're a little early aren't you?"   
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Uh..maybe," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"But I was in the neighborhood..."  
  
"Hah!" the creature shouted. The   
  
two turned back towards the enemy. He   
  
was now holding a large metal sword five   
  
times his height.  
  
"Now I have a sword! Prepare for   
  
combat!"  
  
"Uh oh..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Wonder where he got that,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said. The creature swung   
  
the thirty foot long sword at the two with   
  
surprising ease. They leapt out of the way   
  
landing on top of another kiosk.  
  
"That's trouble," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes, but only if we stay together.   
  
I'll distract him, you move in and attack,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for the   
  
others," Sailor Moon said. The sword   
  
swung at them again, they dived out of the   
  
way in opposite directions. Sailor Moon   
  
landed on the ground awkwardly. The   
  
sword flew at her. She screeched and   
  
ducked under it. She heard a grunt.   
  
Tuxedo Mask had swung his fighting staff   
  
at the creature's head and knocked the evil   
  
swordsman back.   
  
"Very good, you've figured that out   
  
quite quickly. Still..." the swordsman said   
  
and vanished.  
  
"Wha..." Tuxedo Mask said. The   
  
creature appeared behind him and kicked   
  
him in the head.  
  
"I'm also very speedy," the now   
  
weaponless creature said. Sailor Moon   
  
jumped at the creature and tried to do one   
  
of her drop kicks. The creature stepped   
  
aside and Sailor Moon went flying through   
  
a first story window screeching as she did   
  
so.  
  
"Hah...is this the best   
  
you can do?" the   
  
creature said.  
  
"Not really...we're having an off   
  
day," Tuxedo Mask said as he swung his   
  
staff around again, at the creature's leg.   
  
The creature leapt out of the way with great   
  
speed and stood ten feet away. Sailor   
  
Moon slowly emerged from the window.  
  
"That wasn't good at all," she   
  
muttered.  
  
"You have no skills...and I still have   
  
this crystal heart," the creature said and   
  
then looked around. "Wha..where is it?"  
  
"You mean this?" Tuxedo Mask   
  
said holding up the pure heart.  
  
"Hmm...I applaud your effort," the   
  
creature said. "But I will get it back."  
  
The creature then moved forward   
  
and stood in front of the limp form of his   
  
heartless victim.  
  
"You'll have to go through me to   
  
get to her," the creature said. Tuxedo   
  
Mask tensed, he had to get to the girl soon   
  
or risk the victim having adverse affects to   
  
losing her heart, but the creature was   
  
waiting. Five colored energy blasts flew at   
  
the creature and smashed into it. It was   
  
knocked backwards several feet. Tuxedo   
  
Mask leapt forward and put the heart back   
  
into the girl. The creature leapt back up   
  
and with his speed propelled Tuxedo Mask   
  
into a wall. Tuxedo Mask sank to the   
  
ground.  
  
"I'll teach you!" Sailor Moon said   
  
and charged swinging her moon sword.   
  
The creature adeptly avoided it and kneed   
  
Sailor Moon in the stomach. She gasped as   
  
the wind was knocked out of her. The   
  
creature then turned to see where the   
  
energy blasts came from. He saw six figures   
  
standing there. The four Guardian Scouts,   
  
Maverick, and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Now..this is interesting," The   
  
creature said. "More playthings..come and   
  
get me."  
  
The four Guardian Scouts raised   
  
their swords.  
  
"No," Maverick and Sailor Pluto   
  
said and in unison.   
  
"Wha?" the four said.  
  
"He'll be able to avoid the attacks.."   
  
Maverick said.  
  
"He possesses great speed," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Besides," the two added. "It won't   
  
be much of an issue soon."  
  
"What?" the creature said before he   
  
was hit with four energy attacks, a cloud of   
  
mist rose from the energy mixing with the   
  
water.  
  
The four Sailor Scouts jumped   
  
down to where the Guardians were   
  
standing.  
  
"Hi," Venus said.  
  
"Good to see ya," Neptune said.  
  
"Well so much for him," Mars said.  
  
"DUCK!" Maverick shouted. The   
  
group instinctively did albeit in surprise as   
  
the creature went flying at them.  
  
"What was that?" Pluto said.  
  
"The creature isn't...dead!" Sailor   
  
Pluto answered. The group all turned. The   
  
creature stood there.   
  
"Now, now..I haven't been   
  
completely honest with you, I am   
  
invincible," the creature said.   
  
The group all looked at him in   
  
surprise. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
  
were standing again.  
  
The creature began laughing and   
  
then exploded.  
  
"What just happened?" Jupiter   
  
asked.  
  
"He must have had some adrenaline   
  
mechanism or something," Mercury said.   
  
"Even after taking lethal damage he could   
  
keep going."   
  
"Wonderful," Mars muttered.  
  
"That's all we need," Venus said.  
  
"Uh...can we get out of the rain   
  
now," Sailor Moon said. "I'm getting   
  
chilled."  
  
"That is a good idea, and it's good   
  
that you're all here, I can save time   
  
explaining some things," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"What things?" Mars asked.  
  
  
  
Minutes later at Darrien's   
  
apartment.  
  
"I don't want Rick to leave," Raye   
  
said somewhat angrily..  
  
"I'm sorry but..." Setsuna Meio   
  
said.  
  
"No, you don't understand, I   
  
haven't had a chance to spend much time   
  
with him, we just finished a bunch of   
  
battles," Raye said.  
  
"But the battle here is not yet over   
  
either. You'll both be fighting," Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
"But at least here we'd be fighting   
  
together," Raye said.  
  
"As I said Raye, I'm sorry, but if   
  
things go well, Rick should be back in less   
  
than a month," Setsuna said.  
  
"And if they don't go well?" Raye   
  
said.  
  
Setsuna grimaced.   
  
"I'm sorry, but they are the best   
  
suited to go. The enemy that they'll be   
  
facing on the moon is weaker then the one   
  
down here," Setsuna said.  
  
"How do you know how   
  
strong the enemy is down   
  
here anyway?" Raye   
  
snapped.  
  
"That is a good question," Lita said.  
  
"I'll explain it very soon, but you   
  
have to trust me for now," Setsuna said.  
  
"Why can't I go with them?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"It just doesn't work out that way.   
  
We need the five Sailor Scouts on Earth. I   
  
thought it would be best to keep the teams   
  
that have worked together for this...it would   
  
be too complex to make you adjust. We   
  
don't need adjustment, we need two   
  
fighting forces and we need them now,"   
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"Rick, don't go please," Raye said.  
  
"I already said I would," Rick said.  
  
"So you didn't even take me into   
  
account?" Raye said.  
  
"This is important," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..well...all these battles are   
  
important, but you'll learn if you fight   
  
enough of them they aren't as important as   
  
some things," Raye said.  
  
"I can't back out now," Rick said.  
  
"Fine then...good luck.." Raye said   
  
and stormed out.  
  
"I was hoping that wouldn't   
  
happen," Setsuna said.  
  
"She's a little protective about Rick   
  
right now," Lita said.  
  
"I know which is somewhat   
  
expected, " Setsuna admitted. "Are the rest   
  
of you okay with this? At least in theory?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have to listen to any   
  
of Mike's jokes for a month," Mina said.  
  
"Hah..and I don't have to listen you   
  
dream about becoming an idol star even   
  
though you've never been on stage once,"   
  
Mike replied.  
  
"Mina wants to be an idol star?"   
  
everyone else asked.  
  
"Even I didn't know that," Patterson   
  
muttered to himself.  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you that?" Mina   
  
asked with a grin.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"Oh....it must have slipped my   
  
mind..yep that's my dream," Mina said.  
  
"But isn't Raye the singer?" Lita   
  
asked.  
  
"Sure..but I can be as good as   
  
Raye," Mina said. "But that really isn't   
  
important.." she said and put Mike in a   
  
headlock. "Mike why did you tell   
  
them...you're embarrassing me?"  
  
"Uh...Mina...this really isn't hurting   
  
me in any way," Mike said.  
  
Mina grimaced and tightened her   
  
grip.  
  
"This on the other hand," Mike   
  
muttered.  
  
"Free hits on Mike!" Steve said and   
  
he and Lita started faking punches on   
  
Mike's stomach.   
  
"What a weird bunch," Setsuna said.  
  
"You're only seeing the tip of the   
  
iceberg," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Say..Setsuna...Darrien isn't going   
  
is he?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh..no...didn't I make that clear   
  
before?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I was just checking," Serena said   
  
with a small smile.  
  
"You know what this means   
  
Darrien," She said sliding up next to her   
  
boyfriend with one of those innocent school   
  
girl looks on her faces.  
  
"Yep, I know," Darrien said with a   
  
small grin. 


	103. 103

Chapter 103  
  
The sun was setting. Raye Hino sat   
  
on top of her roof starring out at the   
  
reddish-orange skyline. She was deep in   
  
thought.   
  
Rick's been gone for a day now.   
  
Why did I have to yell at him? She asked   
  
herself. I know I didn't agree with it. But   
  
now...how must he feel up there? Everyone   
  
else got good send offs. And what did I   
  
do? I thought I had changed. I thought   
  
with all that I had gone through that I had a   
  
new perspective. Instead this happens.   
  
But why did he have to go anyway? As she   
  
thought this she clenched her fist.  
  
No, I can't do that. I can't blame   
  
him or anyone else. No one's to blame   
  
here. There's a crisis on the moon, he has   
  
to deal with it, just like I have a crisis to   
  
deal with down here.  
  
She paused in her thoughts and   
  
stood up to stretch.  
  
What am I so afraid of? She asked   
  
herself. Am I afraid of not seeing him for a   
  
month or...not seeing him....  
  
"Raye!" came a cry from below.   
  
She looked to see Chad standing there. She   
  
stopped and looked down.   
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I made dinner," Chad said.  
  
"Oh...right...I'll be down in a sec,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Okay," Chad said and walked back   
  
into the house.  
  
So..am I afraid of not seeing Rick   
  
for a month...or is it that I'm afraid he   
  
won't come back. Then again, maybe I'm   
  
afraid I won't be here when he comes back.   
  
"Mimette, you failed," the Dark   
  
One, Hotaru Tomoe said coldly as she sat   
  
on her throne starring down at her minion.  
  
"Yes unfortunately, I did not expect   
  
such a concentration of scouts in one area.   
  
Your highness knows of course that a   
  
daimon cannot win a battle if all the scouts   
  
converge in one place," Mimette said.  
  
"That is true Mimette, and I know   
  
that their destiny is constantly interfering in   
  
our secret plans. However, that doesn't   
  
mean our task is impossible. For instance,   
  
Professor Tomoe gathered some useful   
  
intelligence about the scouts. They all   
  
apparently attend this High School,"   
  
A projection of Juuban High School   
  
appeared in the air.  
  
"Yes Dark One," Mimette said.  
  
"Now....I want you to infiltrate this   
  
school and locate all groups that could   
  
correspond to the scouts. Find groups of   
  
five girls, five boys, and if possible a group   
  
of ten."  
  
"Is it assured that the scouts are all   
  
friends in their human form?"  
  
"No, but it's worth the effort.   
  
Furthermore, I want you to take this with   
  
you," The Dark One said. A crystal disk   
  
appeared in the air in front of Mimette.  
  
"This will let you track down pure   
  
heart holders. You merely need to be near   
  
one, and the crystal will let you know,"   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"I understand," Mimette said and   
  
bowed.  
  
Juuban High School, the next   
  
morning.  
  
"It was a great date, Darrien found   
  
this cute little restaurant down by the   
  
Imperial Palace," Serena said leaning back   
  
in her chair.  
  
"Really what was it?" Mina asked   
  
curiously.  
  
"Hmm..I'm not sure I should say,   
  
it's Darrien and my own special place..."   
  
Serena said.  
  
"So you're just teasing me then,"   
  
Mina muttered.  
  
"You don't have to know all the   
  
details," Serena said.  
  
"Of course I do," Mina said. "For I   
  
am Minako Aino!..ahem...I mean Mina   
  
Deveraux, goddess of love."  
  
"Minako Aino?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Mina moaned. "It's a   
  
long story you probably don't want to hear   
  
Usagi."  
  
"Usagi?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh...did I say that?" Mina said and   
  
started laughing nervously. "I didn't sleep   
  
well last night. But regardless of that I am   
  
still the goddess of love and as such I   
  
require all the information!"  
  
"You can't have all the info," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Oh come on, at least a transcript of   
  
your conversation with him," Mina said.  
  
"That I have, for a price," Serena   
  
said with a grin.  
  
"I don't charge you for my   
  
transcripts!" Mina snapped.  
  
  
  
Amy, sitting a few feet away grinned   
  
slightly. If they didn't spend so much time   
  
thinking about love and dating, they might   
  
have fewer make up tests to go to. She   
  
thought Still, there is something desirable   
  
about their lifestyle. Why should love be a   
  
lesser priority then anything else? Most   
  
people would see those two as being   
  
directionless and lazy. I see them as having   
  
great dreams, and not necessarily knowing   
  
how to make them come true. Still they are   
  
doing what they like to do, and they don't   
  
let anything get in the way of that. I must   
  
be envious, probably even more so   
  
following my parents arrest. She paused in   
  
her thought and grimaced slightly.  
  
They're so happy. Sure their life has   
  
it's ups and downs, but in the end they still   
  
have those smiles on their faces. I've found   
  
it harder to smile lately. With all that's   
  
happened...I shouldn't dwell on it, it's not   
  
beneficial.   
  
Amy noticed Raye walk into the   
  
room, she had a very blank expression on   
  
her face.  
  
Raye must still not have gotten over   
  
Rick leaving yet. What a contrast she is to   
  
Serena and Mina. All three of them are in   
  
love, yet Raye seems to have spent more   
  
time crying, scowling, and yelling about it   
  
then smiling. No, maybe I'm wrong...she's   
  
enjoyed many moments with Rick, it's only   
  
when she's around us she's been more   
  
depressed then usual. Though I can't blame   
  
her...she lost her grandfather less than a   
  
month ago. And then almost losing Rick. I   
  
wonder how happy she is. How confusing   
  
love is...I guess I never gave much thought   
  
to it before. Since I've had other   
  
responsibilities.   
  
And this is probably why I've tried to avoid   
  
thinking about it...it's such a mystery. It's   
  
not logical at all. Perhaps that's why I've   
  
never understood it.  
  
"Something wrong Amy?" she heard   
  
a voice say. Raye was looking at her.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Amy said breaking out   
  
of her thought. "I just spaced out."  
  
"Happens to the best of us," Raye   
  
said with a slight smile.  
  
"Don't worry Raye," Amy said.  
  
"Worry?" Raye said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"I just wish I knew that for sure,"   
  
she said. "But thanks for saying so Amy."  
  
Amy politely smiled.  
  
"Say..anyone seen Lita?" Mina said.  
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen   
  
her," Serena said.  
  
"Maybe she's just a little later than   
  
usual," Amy said.  
  
"Probably," Raye said.   
  
  
  
"Stupid reconnaissance," Mimette   
  
muttered still in disguise as she stood on the   
  
roof of Juuban High. There are a lot of   
  
pure hearts, but nothing definitive on the   
  
identity of those scouts.   
  
"Oh well, while I'm here maybe   
  
they'll be a pure heart around I can pick up   
  
for the Dark One, or maybe several."  
  
She pulled out her crystal and   
  
looked at it.   
  
"A few inside I see, very well there's   
  
one on the floor below me guess...I'll take   
  
that one for starters," Mimette said and   
  
pulled a small egg out of her pocket. She   
  
threw it onto the ground and it began to   
  
sprout into a daimon. She then immersed   
  
herself in energy and took on her regular   
  
form.   
  
"Come on, we've got work to do,"   
  
she said.   
  
Lita, walking down the hall at the   
  
time, didn't see the attack coming since the   
  
attacker had dropped through the ceiling,   
  
but she felt it fast enough as a daimon   
  
landed on top of her. She grunted. The   
  
creature sat on her and a white beam shot   
  
out from it's shoulder and her heart was   
  
soon drawn out. She lost consciousness.   
  
"Heh, that was easy," Mimette said   
  
grabbing the heart.  
  
Miss Haruna popped her head out of   
  
the door to try and find out what was   
  
happening.  
  
"Oh no!" she shouted. The daimon   
  
and Mimette turned towards her. She   
  
screamed.  
  
"Hmm...her pure heart has already   
  
been removed, forget her," Mimette said   
  
glancing at her crystal.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Haruna   
  
shouted.  
  
"That is not your concern now shut   
  
up or face the consequences," Mimette said.  
  
"And what would those be?"   
  
Haruna said stepping to face them.  
  
I am being such a fool. She   
  
thought.  
  
"Maybe you creeps don't remember   
  
me. You turned me into a monster once,   
  
and then you stole my heart or something!   
  
I've had it up to here with you!"   
  
"You're in no position to do   
  
anything about it," Mimette said.  
  
"Maybe not...but why don't you just   
  
try and stop me from talking," Haruna said.  
  
"Very well! Daimon. Silence her,"   
  
Mimette said.  
  
"Uh oh!" Haruna said and scurried   
  
down the hall. The daimon followed.   
  
"It is a waste of time, but she annoys   
  
me," A figure leapt out at her and kicked   
  
her in the head. She didn't even see it until   
  
the last second. She crashed to the ground   
  
and her grip on the heart slipped. It flew   
  
into the air for a few seconds before hitting   
  
the ground and bouncing, fortunately pure   
  
hearts were fairly sturdy. Mimette looked   
  
around hurriedly and stood up. Sailor   
  
Moon stood facing her.  
  
"You're pursuit of beautiful hearts is   
  
unforgivable," Sailor Moon said. "I am   
  
Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon I   
  
will punish you!" she shouted.  
  
"Never," Mimette said and vanished   
  
quickly sending a telepathic command as   
  
she did so. Seconds later the daimon burst   
  
back up through the floor and landed in   
  
front of her.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said   
  
and charged forward. The daimon stepped   
  
to one side and she skidded down the   
  
hallway stopping seconds before falling   
  
down the stairs. I could really use some   
  
help here. She thought. The creature   
  
advanced towards her.   
  
Now what do I do? she thought.   
  
Raye leapt from the classroom and   
  
spun kicked the creature into the nearby   
  
wall. She flung a sacred charm from her   
  
pocket which hit the creature in the head.   
  
The creature struggled to rise.  
  
"Quick! Kill it!" she shouted.   
  
"Moon Spiral..." Sailor Moon   
  
began. "Hearts....Attack!" she finished in   
  
five seconds. She launched her attack. She   
  
heard it hit and a scream.  
  
"Did I get it?" she asked and then   
  
noticed a shape lumbering at her. She   
  
screamed and dived out of the way. The   
  
daimon crashed to the ground where she   
  
had once stood and the mist cleared. The   
  
daimon exploded.  
  
"You got it," Raye said grabbing   
  
Lita's heart and returning it to their friend.   
  
Lita's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"You all right Lita?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"Don't know, I'm alive aren't I?"   
  
Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Then I'm okay," Lita said.  
  
"Is she ok?" Mina asked as she and   
  
Amy poked their heads out the door.  
  
Lita gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"Lita? You okay?" came another   
  
voice. Miss Haruna stood at the edge of the   
  
hallway, her clothes were somewhat torn in   
  
places.  
  
"Woah..Miss H? What happened to   
  
you?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Raye hissed with   
  
concern at Sailor Moon's gaffe.  
  
"Oh...I mean, Miss Haruna...of   
  
course we know everything being Sailor   
  
Scouts," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Is Lita going to be all right?" Miss   
  
Haruna asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," Lita said.   
  
"Well that's good, " Miss Haruna   
  
said.  
  
"Did the monster attack you Miss   
  
Haruna?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes...I started yelling at it and then   
  
it chased me down the stairs...and it almost   
  
got me..." Miss Haruna said. "I guess   
  
protecting my students is sometimes a   
  
responsibility a teacher can't accomplish."  
  
"You did your best," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I appreciate it," Lita said standing   
  
up slowly. "I think I've gotta go   
  
home and rest."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea,"   
  
Miss Haruna muttered. "I'm all for that..."  
  
  
  
Tareo Ajibana strode along a   
  
hallway in Brighton Academy, resplendent   
  
in his uniform. Several other students   
  
stopped and showed their respect, he waved   
  
it aside and strode into the school's very   
  
immaculate auditorium. The students inside   
  
also showed their respect as he approached   
  
a central podium.  
  
"It is has come to my attention that   
  
the Academic Council is up to something,"   
  
Ajibana said.  
  
"What exactly?" one of the students,   
  
a sneering blonde fellow student named,   
  
Akaike asked.  
  
"That I do not know, however..."   
  
Ajibana replied, paused and began to pace.   
  
"It is nothing we cannot handle, their days   
  
are numbered."   
  
"Perhaps your intelligence   
  
information is not what we would have   
  
hoped given your current distraction level,"   
  
Akaike said. Ajibana whirled.  
  
"You dare to..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I do," the student   
  
muttered nonchalantly. "You have been   
  
seeing a girl Ajibana."  
  
The students all glanced at each   
  
other unsurely.  
  
"I am allowed to date," Ajibana   
  
said. "In fact it is encouraged."  
  
"Yes, but this girl..." Akaike said   
  
holding up a picture of Lizzie Tillman. "She   
  
is completely beneath you."  
  
The group agreed.  
  
"I can make my own choices."  
  
"Yes, yes, you can, but you've made   
  
a bad one. How can the President of the   
  
Student Council do this!" Akaike shouted.  
  
"I don't see a problem," Ajibana   
  
said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"This is most distressing."  
  
"Shouldn't we be returning to the   
  
business at hand, the destruction of the   
  
Academic Council?"  
  
"I quite agree," Ajibana said. "We   
  
will deal with this other matter later," he   
  
growled.  
  
  
  
The daimon attack had lead school   
  
to be canceled yet again so at around ten   
  
that morning, Serena waltzed into the   
  
Crown Video Arcade, and was surprised to   
  
see Guy, the assistant manager, handling   
  
things.  
  
"Hey, where's Andrew?" she asked.  
  
"He called in sick, again," Guy said.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep, he's using up his sick days   
  
really quick, I've been filling in for him a   
  
lot."  
  
"Oh, is anything wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Andrew doesn't tell   
  
me much, and that's good, because I'm not   
  
a good listener, and I'm generally quite   
  
unsympathetic to the problems of   
  
humanity."  
  
"You poor boy."  
  
"But that's what makes me cool,"   
  
Guy said. "But I have to get back to work."  
  
Serena just glanced at him and then   
  
headed over to play a game.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with   
  
Andrew. It's not like him to miss work this   
  
much. Maybe he and Rita had a fight. He   
  
did tell me he was going to do something   
  
she might like. Normally I'd track him   
  
down, but I don't know, just how many   
  
people's lives should I interfere in? I'll at   
  
least give it another day before I get nosey.   
  
Maybe a half a day, depends on my sleep   
  
schedule.  
  
"So Lita," Mina said between sips of   
  
a milkshake. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, but otherwise ok," Lita said.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Yes, a lot."  
  
"Oh," Mina said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
"It's not something I'd like to have   
  
happen to me again, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Say, Lita..."  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Now that you've been single for a   
  
while, when do you plan to get back in the   
  
hunt?"  
  
"I've been keeping my eyes open,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"You need to do more than that,   
  
you need to draw the guys' eyes onto you,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"That does help, you're saying I   
  
haven't been?" Lita asked.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"I didn't say it, you just implied it   
  
from what I said."  
  
"No, I'm fairly sure I caught your   
  
meaning," Lita said.  
  
"Obviously not, you're completely   
  
on a tangent," Mina said.  
  
"I will smack you," Lita replied.  
  
"I just mean that maybe you could   
  
be a bit more alluring."  
  
"How would you know how alluring   
  
I am. You're not a guy."  
  
"Yes, but I can tell when a girl is   
  
attractive or not," Mina said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Can't you just accept that the   
  
Goddess of Love knows all?"  
  
"Mina, seriously, have you been   
  
sniffing glue, or paint, or something painted   
  
and glued, or some other combination that   
  
has made you utterly insane?" Lita growled.  
  
Mina just stared at her.   
  
Lita gradually grew more uneasy as   
  
the staring continued.  
  
"Anyway..." Mina continued after   
  
about forty seconds.   
  
"You have problems," Lita said.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Mina said and   
  
stuck her tongue out.  
  
Lita growled.  
  
Raye was lying in bed after school,   
  
she hadn't felt like doing anything else, the   
  
thoughts of Rick and her floating through   
  
her head.  
  
Why did I do that? Why was I so   
  
selfish? No, I wasn't selfish. Not really   
  
when you think about it. I wanted to protect   
  
him. But...  
  
She was surprised by the knock on   
  
her door, but she cautiously answered it.   
  
Standing there amidst a slight snow fall was   
  
a tall man with a scar across his face and jet   
  
black hair. A Kendo sword was slung   
  
across his back.  
  
"Uh...can I help you?" Raye asked   
  
in surprise.  
  
"I am Urawa Motoki, I seek shelter   
  
for the night," the man said. "You must be   
  
Raye."  
  
"Uh...yeah...but..I..."  
  
"I knew your grandfather."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I will be glad to tell you if I might   
  
stay."  
  
"Uh, well you can at least come in   
  
and talk a bit," Raye said nervously. "We'll   
  
see."  
  
"Thank you," Motoki said.  
  
"We were just eating dinner, there   
  
should be some for you if you'd like it."  
  
"I thank you again," Motoki said.  
  
Raye walked to the living room   
  
keeping a close eye on Motoki as she went.  
  
Raye, Chad, and Motoki were soon   
  
sitting in the dining room. Motoki was just   
  
finishing his meal.  
  
"Your grandfather was my teacher   
  
twenty years ago," Motoki began. "Back   
  
then he was a well respected teacher of   
  
martial arts. Though all of his pupils knew   
  
he had a weakness for pretty women, his   
  
skill was never in question. When it was   
  
necessary for him to become focused he   
  
was."  
  
"I didn't really know his history, I   
  
knew he had a background, and I knew he   
  
ran into trouble with certain sects," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"That he did, his lustful ways did not   
  
go over well with disciplined members of   
  
our circle. Many fellow instructors had no   
  
use for him, but my Sensei, Hizuka told me   
  
one day that while he had his problems,   
  
your grandfather was also the only man he   
  
knew who could teach me certain skills and   
  
that could unlock my true abilities. So I   
  
went to see him like many of Hizuka's   
  
students did. Your grandfather all tried to   
  
convince us that there was more to life then   
  
our training and tried to get us dates with a   
  
great many women, but that didn't work   
  
out. Still...we all did learn there was more   
  
to life then training, and that made us more   
  
complete. When I heard of his death I   
  
hoped to visit here to pay honor to him. As   
  
you can see I arrived, but with night falling,   
  
I cannot leave until tomorrow."   
  
"You can stay in one of our guest   
  
rooms," Raye said.   
  
"I thank you for your gratitude, but   
  
perhaps I could ask you something,"   
  
Motoki said.  
  
"Yes," Raye said.  
  
"Who is your teacher now?"  
  
"I never got involved much in what   
  
my Grandfather did. I kept up the shrine   
  
and I believe in the religion, but the fighting   
  
aspect itself. I prefer just standard martial   
  
arts," Raye said.  
  
"Then you are not skilled with the   
  
Bokken," Motoki said drawing a wooden   
  
sword from his back.  
  
"She's not, but I am," Chad said.  
  
"Chad...you've received basic   
  
training," Raye said.  
  
"Yes, but when I went away I   
  
trained more, I found a dojo looking for   
  
guys like me. They let me train a little.   
  
Then I practiced. I'm pretty good. I have   
  
reasons to want to defend you Raye," Chad   
  
said.  
  
"You were a pupil?" Motoki asked.  
  
"My grandfather's last," Raye said   
  
solemnly.  
  
"Then let's see your skill," Motoki   
  
said.  
  
"Uh...okay," Chad said.  
  
"Chad you don't have to, I mean..."   
  
Raye said.  
  
"It's fine, it's just a little practice   
  
fight," Chad said.  
  
"Yes, no one should be hurt,"   
  
Motoki said, and walked out into the plaza.   
  
Chad emerged from his room with his own   
  
Bokken.  
  
The two stood off, the moonlight   
  
was bright enough for them to be seen well.  
  
"But the snow," Raye said.   
  
"There's at least an inch of it."  
  
"A warrior must be prepared for any   
  
eventuality," Chad and Motoki said in   
  
unison.  
  
"But..." Raye said.  
  
"I see that he told you the cardinal   
  
rules," Motoki said.  
  
"Yes, that was the second lesson,   
  
the first was when he threw me off the   
  
roof," Chad said.  
  
"Hmm...yes...I remember the first   
  
lesson," Motoki said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Chad said.  
  
The two stepped off and thrust at   
  
each other. They both met each other's   
  
blows and parried.   
  
"Basic skill," Motoki said and   
  
stepped back, swinging his arm around into   
  
a stroke. Chad blocked it.  
  
"Moderate skill," Motoki said and   
  
stepped backward again. Chad thrusted   
  
upward. Motoki blocked it and swung his   
  
sword around coming under Chad's and   
  
flinging it up at his neck, stopping inches   
  
away.  
  
"But that is Advanced," Motoki said   
  
flashing a slight grin.  
  
"I never said I was better," Chad   
  
said.  
  
"A true warrior never makes a claim   
  
before a battle, only after," Motoki said and   
  
pulled his Bokken away. "Yes...you could   
  
use some work, as could you Raye Hino.   
  
You have a tradition to uphold."  
  
"I fight my own way and only when   
  
absolutely necessary," Raye said. And   
  
wouldn't you be surprised at what I fight   
  
with? She thought.  
  
"That maybe so, but you have not   
  
been taught from a true master."  
  
"I don't need to be," Raye said.  
  
"I beg to differ, but if that is the way   
  
you feel, so be it, but I warn you, you may   
  
regret that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are reasons," Motoki said.   
  
"Like what?" Raye said.  
  
"I see no need to explain them   
  
now," Motoki said. "I must meditate," he   
  
said.  
  
"Your rooms right there I guess,"   
  
Chad said pointing to one of the guest   
  
rooms.   
  
Motoki nodded and walked in.  
  
"What is he all about?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he's very   
  
skilled," Chad said.  
  
"But why? We don't have sword   
  
fights in the 1990's," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, still...his skill is impressive,   
  
and he wasn't even showing off his best   
  
stuff."  
  
"I don't like him," Raye said.  
  
"He's just straightforward."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Ehh...maybe, I'm going in, it's cold   
  
out."  
  
"Yeah, me too, I'll clean up the   
  
plates."  
  
"Okay," Chad said.  
  
Amy leafed through her biology   
  
book and let her eyes wander to the various   
  
objects around her room. I wish I could   
  
focus on this the same way I can focus on   
  
all my work.   
  
She closed the book and sighed.  
  
"I've never had to do this before,"   
  
She said to herself. The phone was ringing.   
  
She wandered through her empty house and   
  
picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Amy, this is Serizawa."  
  
"Yes sir, what is it?"  
  
"Ahem, I need you to come down   
  
here to my office right away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I could tell you I would."  
  
"All right...I'll be there within the   
  
hour."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Amy hung up and didn't particularly   
  
mind the distraction this time.  
  
At the often visited Crown   
  
restaurant.  
  
"She hasn't called him in a week   
  
you say?" Darrien asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lizzie said clutching her   
  
serving tray.  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"I know it's not, but it must have   
  
been that whole military thing."  
  
"What military thing?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well guess it's out now,"   
  
Lizzie said and proceeded to explain the   
  
situation.  
  
Amy walked into Serizawa's office   
  
to find him staring out a window lost in   
  
thought. He turned towards her a few   
  
seconds later.  
  
"Something is very wrong here," he   
  
said.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It's just a feeling I have," Serizawa   
  
said. "And my feelings are always right, well   
  
that's not true, but they're usually right   
  
enough!"  
  
Amy said nothing.  
  
"At first I figured expelling Imagawa   
  
would have no real downside, no one would   
  
believe her story, even Brighton Academy,"   
  
he said.  
  
"There is a downside isn't there?"   
  
Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, there is," Serizawa said. "It is   
  
possible that Imagawa has allied herself   
  
with another group."  
  
"Another group?" Amy asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What group is this?"   
  
"I don't know, but I do know that   
  
all signs point to some sort of troublesome   
  
organization."  
  
"What kind of signs?"  
  
"Don't burden yourself with the   
  
details. The point is that there is another   
  
threat to deal with."  
  
"Are we really prepared to handle   
  
threats?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely, I have a plan."  
  
"Another plan sir?"  
  
"Yes, the Tillman plan is going   
  
along fine, now we need to use Imagawa to   
  
find out just what this new player in the   
  
game is."  
  
"Are you sure this is anything?   
  
Maybe Imagawa has friends or family or   
  
something that you are perceiving to be this   
  
group."  
  
"It's possible, but we must make   
  
sure, nothing can stand in our way."  
  
Amy once again had no response for   
  
her rather hyperactive and overconfident   
  
superior.  
  
"We need to set a trap," Serizawa   
  
said.  
  
"What kind of trap?" Amy asked.  
  
"An interesting question," Serizawa   
  
said. "I don't know. Do you have any   
  
ideas?"  
  
"No, no ideas at all, especially   
  
now," Amy said.  
  
"Oh," Serizawa said. "That's too   
  
bad."  
  
Amy sighed. This was beginning to   
  
annoy her. 


	104. 104

Chapter 104  
  
At lunch.  
  
"I've made a decision,"Serena said.  
  
"What kind of decision?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"I think it's time I got Melvin and   
  
Molly together for good," Serena said.  
  
The other four glanced at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you all can't see that   
  
they're meant for each other," Serena said.  
  
"Possibly," Lita said. "But shouldn't   
  
they find out their true feelings on their   
  
own?"  
  
"Lita, they've gone for over a year   
  
like this," Serena said.  
  
"You do have a point there, but   
  
does that justify your interference?" Amy   
  
asked.  
  
"Sure it does," Serena said. "I've   
  
been on both sides during this, I know   
  
Melvin is completely inflatuated with   
  
Molly."  
  
"You mean infatuated don't you?"   
  
Raye asked..  
  
"Maybe," Serena answered. "But   
  
what I mean is unimportant! Molly likes   
  
Melvin a lot, even if he is one of the most   
  
annoying people I've ever met. Those two   
  
have to get together some how."  
  
"Just what's your plan if I dare   
  
ask?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, if it works I'll use it," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"On who?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh...never mind," Mina said.  
  
"This had better not be about Mr.   
  
Sakada," Lita said.  
  
"Masamune? It just may be, but I   
  
have other fish to fry too," Mina said.  
  
"I won't eat a fish if it isn't   
  
breaded," Serena said.  
  
"That's pretty good, and if you add   
  
some lemon before you bread it you can   
  
have this nice taste," Lita said.  
  
"Could you cook that up for me   
  
Lita?" Serena said.  
  
"Sure Serena," Lita said.  
  
"You know it's also good to smoke   
  
it," Raye said.  
  
"Uh huh," Lita and Serena said and   
  
nodded.  
  
"Amy?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes?" Amy asked.  
  
"Why are they all talking about   
  
fish?" Mina muttered.  
  
Amy just smiled.  
  
"Serena, what about your plan?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Oh..the plan..right...well..I haven't   
  
figured it out yet, but my goals have been   
  
set," Serena said.  
  
"If this is like any of your other set   
  
goals I guess I shouldn't wait up," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Hey I've succeeded at stuff   
  
before," Serena said.   
  
"Bet you could count them on one   
  
hand," Raye said.  
  
"True, but I'm still not wrong,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"So you don't have a plan," Mina   
  
interjected.  
  
"No, but trust me, I'll get one,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"You know as the goddess of love I   
  
really should be resentful of you infringing   
  
on my territory," Mina said.   
  
"Do you want to do it?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"Not really," Mina said.  
  
"Then it's decided," Serena said.  
  
The rest sighed.  
  
  
  
Later.   
  
"This is unfair," Mina said between   
  
sips of a milkshake.  
  
"What is?" Lita asked.  
  
"My boyfriend goes away, and   
  
we're expected to be faithful," Mina   
  
muttered. "It's not that I don't like Mike,   
  
but now that I have a boyfriend, I find that I   
  
need one at all times, it's just the way it   
  
should be, and I can't believe at this   
  
stage..." she said and took another sip.   
  
"...that I can not be responsible for any   
  
action I take regarding this truth."  
  
"Mina, I can't believe you. There's   
  
more to love then chasing boys around,   
  
whoever they are. If you want to spend   
  
your life leering after each handsome guy   
  
you see, why have a boyfriend at all?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"You can't just dump and pickup   
  
guys at will, sooner or later they catch on to   
  
what you're all about, then you end up with   
  
no one," Lita said.  
  
"Never mind the fact that it just isn't   
  
right to be a two timer," Amy said.  
  
"Or a three timer," Raye said.  
  
"Or any other form of timer you can   
  
think of," Lita said.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Mina said and   
  
took another sip with annoyance. "But   
  
don't all those rules go out the window if   
  
your first boyfriend has no way to find out   
  
and your second boyfriend is handsome but   
  
stupid?!"   
  
"Uh...at times...there have   
  
been...exceptions," Raye and Lita said.  
  
"I didn't know that exception   
  
existed," Amy said.  
  
"Latest issue of High School Dating   
  
Guide, Issue twelve I believe," Lita said.   
  
"Oh..I only read up to   
  
eleven...ahem...I mean..uh..." Amy   
  
stammered. The others all looked at her   
  
and narrowed their eyes.   
  
"Amy...you've been reading the   
  
HSDG?" Mina said with a small grin.  
  
"It would be illogical for me to say   
  
no," Amy said.  
  
The other three all smiled. Amy   
  
blushed.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Here we go," Serena said   
  
pacing back in forth in her room.   
  
"Now...how do I get Melvin and Molly to   
  
admit they like each other to each other?   
  
Wait, does that sound right? Like each   
  
other to each other, oh what do I care?   
  
Hah! Still...this isn't helping. Maybe I   
  
could get them stuck in an elevator, that   
  
always does some sort of a job. Still,   
  
getting them stuck in an elevator wouldn't   
  
be easy. Maybe I could kidnap   
  
them...no...no...this is getting too evil,   
  
though it would be effective. I can't deny   
  
that. Still...."  
  
"So what are the chances of Serena   
  
actually finding a way to get Molly and   
  
Melvin together?" Raye said.  
  
"I give it a hundred to one," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Ten to one," Lita said.  
  
"Actually taking into account forty   
  
seven variables, I'd guess the odds are forty   
  
six million, two hundred thousand, eight   
  
hundred, thirty two...to one," Amy said   
  
looking up from the Mercury computer she   
  
had concealed under the table.  
  
"Our projections are off then," Mina   
  
muttered.  
  
"Amy, can your computer really tell   
  
all that, I mean...it can't measure Serena's   
  
flakiness combined with Melvin's nuttiness   
  
in any real equation can it?" Raye asked.  
  
"Actually, since it was combined   
  
with Maverick's watch it can do many many   
  
more things, there's a program for Serena's   
  
flakiness, Melvin's lunacy, and   
  
um...oh...never mind,." Amy trailed off.  
  
"And what?" the other three asked   
  
suspiciously  
  
Meanwhile. Serena was thinking.  
  
"Okay...now, the train car's about to   
  
crash into the ravine, if they don't tell each   
  
other they love each other, dang that   
  
doesn't sound right, but...anyway...if they   
  
don't say so...they'll die without ever   
  
knowing it.. The only problem is making   
  
sure they say it and then rescuing them   
  
before the train car plunges into the   
  
ravine..." Serena said. "No this won't   
  
work! I don't have a train, or a ravine for   
  
that matter...and I can't put my friends   
  
through life or death situations...maybe, I   
  
could just get Melvin to have diarrhea or   
  
something, no, I could do it...but...would I   
  
really want to?."  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight, there's a   
  
"Raye's Stubborn Jerkiness"   
  
measurement..." Raye was saying angrily.  
  
"A "Not your old boyfriend, but   
  
kinda looks like him resemblance meter""   
  
Lita growled.  
  
"And I don't even have my own   
  
meter?" Mina snapped.  
  
"Uh...kinda," Amy said.  
  
"He is so dead when he gets back,"   
  
the three said.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should change the   
  
subject...what were we talking about   
  
before?" Amy said.  
  
"We were probably talking about   
  
love and stuff," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, what else do we talk about   
  
lately?" Raye said.  
  
"Right, I was defending myself from   
  
your attacks on my person, I don't see   
  
myself as different from you guys. I have   
  
needs, " Mina said.  
  
"But...to consider your boyfriend to   
  
be something you can just toss aside doesn't   
  
seem to be right either," Lita said.   
  
"I didn't say I'd give up Mike, I just   
  
want the opportunity to pursue other   
  
interests while he's unavailable."  
  
"I just think that's morally wrong,"   
  
Raye said.   
  
"Uh huh," Lita said.  
  
"Just watch, the next time we see a   
  
slab of prime cut boy, you'll all want to go   
  
for the steak sauce," Mina said.  
  
"What?" the other three girls asked.  
  
"Uh, I mean the next time we see a   
  
handsome guy you'll fall into the same trap   
  
I do," Mina said.  
  
"Hey girls," came a voice.   
  
Andrew walked up.  
  
"HI ANDREW!" Lita, Raye, and   
  
Mina shouted.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Mina said and jumped   
  
onto the table.  
  
"HAH!" she said pointing one finger   
  
at Lita and Raye each.  
  
"Uh..what's going on?" Andrew   
  
asked.  
  
"I knew it," Mina said.   
  
"It's Andrew. We're allowed to leer   
  
at him," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, cause Andrew's a good   
  
friend of ours," Raye said. "Right   
  
Andrew?"  
  
"Uh...sure...are you girls all right?"   
  
Andrew asked.  
  
"They're going through an   
  
interesting romantic phenomenon...steak..I   
  
mean Andrew," Amy said. The other girls   
  
all glanced at her in surprise. Amy gave a   
  
shy grin and stared at the ground.  
  
"Hah..well...this is fun...just wanted   
  
to say hi," Andrew said and got out the   
  
door as quickly as he could.  
  
"Whew...that was weird," Andrew   
  
said stopping outside.  
  
"Something wrong Andrew?" came   
  
a familiar voice. Andrew looked to see   
  
Darrien standing there.  
  
"Oh, hey Darrien, I just ran into   
  
Serena's friends...it's just strange that's all."  
  
"How so?" Darrien asked.  
  
"I can't even explain it."  
  
"Hmm...think I'll just avoid that   
  
whole situation then," Darrien said.  
  
"Not a bad idea I think," Andrew   
  
said.  
  
"I've been meaning to track you   
  
down, what's up with Rita?"  
  
"Oh that, she's headed to the United   
  
States. I'm about to head out to the airport   
  
to see her off."  
  
"After she kept you hanging for a   
  
week?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but tough times, you   
  
just need to get through em."  
  
"I guess. Need a ride?"  
  
"I don't need one, but it might be   
  
helpful."  
  
Darrien nodded.  
  
  
  
"There has got to be some way,"   
  
Serena muttered as she wandered down the   
  
street.   
  
Usually when I go for a walk fate   
  
sees fit to provide me with the answers I'm   
  
looking for.  
  
A truck drove by seconds later, and   
  
a wooden sign flew off the back of it.   
  
Serena screeched and ducked out of the   
  
way as it landed on the sidewalk.  
  
"Stupid idiot!" Serena shouted and   
  
then looked at the sign.  
  
ARE YOU A CUTE   
  
COUPLE?  
  
DO YOU WANT TO BE   
  
ON TV?  
  
THEN BE ON THE LOVE   
  
FESTIVAL SPECIAL! Sponsored by Okita Chemicals.  
  
COME TO THE CIVIC   
  
AUDITORIUM AT TEN O'CLOCK   
  
SATURDAY TO REGISTER.  
  
"Hmm...this could be what I was   
  
looking for. A way for Darrien to prove his   
  
love to me eternally!"  
  
She then stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute! There's something   
  
else it could be...but..what? Oh..right!   
  
Melvin and Molly, how stupid of me."  
  
Another sign crashed to the ground   
  
nearby.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said and looked at it.  
  
DO YOU HAVE   
  
PROBLEMS REMEMBERING THINGS?  
  
DO YOUR FRIENDS   
  
SOMETIMES HAVE A LOW OPINION   
  
OF YOU?  
  
ARE YOU A FLAKE IN   
  
SO MANY WORDS?  
  
THEN IT STINKS TO BE   
  
YOU!  
  
"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!"   
  
Serena screeched.  
  
"So do you like the sign?" came a   
  
familiar voice. Serena whirled to see Raye   
  
standing there.  
  
"Raye...what are you doing here?"   
  
Serena growled.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Raye said   
  
laughing. "Boy to see the look on your   
  
face."  
  
"Not Funny! But, I can't talk now I   
  
have to go find Melvin and Molly."  
  
"Please do," Raye said.  
  
"Ehh...." Serena said. "Where'd   
  
you get these signs anyway?"  
  
"I've had it lying around waiting for   
  
the right occasion," Raye said.  
  
Serena sighed and walked off.  
  
Minutes later Serena had called   
  
Molly.  
  
"Hey Molly," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, hey Serena," Molly replied.  
  
"Say...I want to show you   
  
something, can I meet you tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess. What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Serena, I don't like surprises."  
  
"I know, but it's important that you   
  
don't know what it is."  
  
"Where should I meet you?"  
  
"Uh...by the um...subway station."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Oh...the red line seven, you   
  
know..."  
  
"Serena, why do I have to meet you   
  
there? That's seventeen blocks from my   
  
house."  
  
"True, but it's important."  
  
"Red line seven....there's nothing   
  
there anywhere...except the   
  
amphitheater...wait a minute...is this about   
  
that whole couples Love Festival Special?"  
  
"No...absolutely not."  
  
"You're trying to set me and Melvin   
  
up aren't you?"  
  
"What? Molly, I'm shocked that   
  
you'd think I would do that?"  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Exactly what you thought, but I'm   
  
still shocked, especially since I was hoping   
  
you wouldn't figure it out, but listen, it'll be   
  
great."  
  
"Serena, .Melvin and I are just   
  
friends, you shouldn't be butting in."  
  
"If your just friends I can't be   
  
butting in. Hah! You can't hide from me   
  
Molly. I know the truth, can't you admit   
  
it?"  
  
"Serena, the minute I do, Melvin   
  
will be all over me."  
  
"Like he isn't already?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"Listen Serena, I need to work into   
  
this, I don't need you or anyone else   
  
dictating how I should make my relationship   
  
work. Those things never work out."  
  
"Actually, I'm aware of several   
  
situations in which..."  
  
"Serena I don't care. Please this is   
  
between Melvin and me."  
  
"Alright Molly, if you insist, but I   
  
think you should consider it," Serena said.  
  
"My minds made up, the last thing I   
  
need is some tv show to show off my   
  
personal life to the world."  
  
"Oh come on. TV is a great thing, I   
  
wouldn't mind if my life was on TV, well as   
  
long as they left out all the bad parts, and if   
  
Raye wasn't in it much."  
  
"Good night Serena," Molly said   
  
and hung up.  
  
Serena dejectedly hung up the   
  
phone.  
  
"This isn't going well," Serena said.   
  
"If Molly doesn't want to go there's no   
  
point in calling Melvin...or is there?"  
  
  
  
Minutes later Serena was on the   
  
phone again.  
  
"Hey uh..Melvin, how's it going?"  
  
"Serena, you're actually calling me?   
  
You wanna date?"  
  
"Wha...NO!"  
  
"Oh sorry, had to ask. Anyway, are   
  
you trying to set me and Molly up for that   
  
Love Festival Special?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Why else would you call me?"  
  
"Stinking geniuses, reading my   
  
mind, anyway, yes Melvin, but you see I   
  
talked to Molly and she doesn't want to go,   
  
but I have a plan. That's assuming you   
  
want to be on the Love Festival Special."  
  
"I'd like nothing better than to   
  
declare my full affection for Molly on   
  
broadcast medium."  
  
"Why not broadcast large?"  
  
"No Serena, medium, it doesn't   
  
mean size."  
  
"Oh right, can you super size that   
  
anyway?"  
  
"Serena, listen do you have a plan?   
  
What is it?"  
  
"It's a bit weird."  
  
"I define weird," Melvin said.  
  
"You got that right...okay..here's   
  
the deal."  
  
At New Tokyo International   
  
Airport.  
  
Rita was standing with a briefcase,   
  
her other luggage had been loaded onto the   
  
plane already. She stared out at the planes   
  
flying away and sighed.  
  
Why isn't this working? No it is   
  
working, just not that well. We used to   
  
work so much better. I don't know. I wish   
  
this made more sense than it does right   
  
now.  
  
"Rita," Andrew said.  
  
Rita turned and hugged him. Darrien   
  
had snuck off and was hovering in the   
  
background, trying to watch inconspicously.  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew, I should have   
  
talked to you sooner," Rita said.  
  
"Yes you should have," Andrew   
  
said.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't been handling   
  
this stuff well," Rita said. "I'm really sorry,   
  
you know we sometimes have these kind of   
  
disagreements, but I need to head off, when   
  
I come back we'll solve this once and for all   
  
right?"  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"One way or another we'll solve it. I   
  
think we can make this work out Rita, I   
  
always have."  
  
"Me too," Rita said. "I'm not going   
  
to just give up because of a little conflict   
  
along the way."  
  
"Me neither," Andrew said.  
  
The two hugged, kissed, and then   
  
Rita headed off to board the plane. Andrew   
  
turned and headed back towards the exit.   
  
Darrien fell in line next to him.  
  
"How's it look?" Darrien asked.  
  
"I think we can fix it, it just may   
  
take a while," Andrew said. "But I'm   
  
willing to keep trying."  
  
Darrien nodded.  
  
"That's good to hear. I think it'll   
  
work out too," he said.  
  
And the two headed back to Tokyo.  
  
The next day at the civic   
  
amphitheater.  
  
"You sure this will work Serena?"   
  
Melvin asked.  
  
"You bet, I'll pretend to be your   
  
girlfriend, and then once you get on the   
  
show you can declare your love for Molly."   
  
Serena said. She was in a petticoat and   
  
wearing a scarf, as it was the beginning of   
  
winter and the fall had been abnormally cold   
  
anyway.  
  
"Just what are you supposed to be   
  
Serena?" came Raye's voice.  
  
"Raye. What are you doing here?   
  
And how'd you know it was me?" Serena   
  
snapped.  
  
"I'm not going to tell   
  
you, it'll add to my   
  
mystique."  
  
"What mystique?" Serena said.   
  
"And how come you keep popping up   
  
everywhere I go?"  
  
"Uh uh, I'm not gonna tell you..."  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"Serena, I knew you'd try this,"   
  
came Molly's voice.  
  
"Uh oh," Serena said and whirled to   
  
see her friend standing there.  
  
"Uh..hi Molly..." she said.  
  
"I knew it, why can't you just leave   
  
well enough alone, and you   
  
Melvin..resorting to this trickery!"  
  
"I had to Molly...I have to prove my   
  
love for you somehow."  
  
"Melvin, cut it out," Molly said.   
  
"What? Haven't I told you from the   
  
beginning that I'm in love with you?"  
  
"But.......how can you...really...?"   
  
Molly trailed off.   
  
"If I say I love you I mean it!"   
  
Melvin shouted. Everyone in line looked at   
  
them. Serena and Raye looked on in   
  
wonder.  
  
Molly paused a minute.  
  
"I...don't know...what...to..." she   
  
began.  
  
A shriek filled the air. There was a   
  
panic. A blast of light flew through the   
  
crowd, and many people collapsed, pure   
  
hearts were hovering over almost all of   
  
them.  
  
"Come on Serena!" Raye said and   
  
pulled the other girl down the street.  
  
"Run guys!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Come on! I'll protect you," Melvin   
  
shouted and pulled Molly down another   
  
street. Another blast of energy hit what was   
  
left of the crowd, they fell down, leaving   
  
more pure hearts.  
  
Two daimon moved forward and ate   
  
all of the pure hearts.  
  
"It's time to transform," Raye said   
  
as she and Serena ducked inside an   
  
alleyway.  
  
"I know," Serena said pulling on her   
  
brooch.  
  
"Wait," came a voice. The two   
  
looked to see Luna standing there.  
  
"Luna?" the two asked.  
  
"It's time for you to receive a power   
  
upgrade."  
  
"About time," Raye said.  
  
"Here," Luna said and did a flip.   
  
Out of energy came a new power stick for   
  
Raye and a slightly different brooch for   
  
Serena.  
  
"Serena, simply say what you always   
  
do. Raye, yell Mars Planet Power."  
  
"Right," the two said.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" Serena   
  
shouted.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" Raye yelled.  
  
The two transformed instantly.  
  
"Wow, that was quick," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"You'll find that you're first level   
  
powers will come to you instantly, your   
  
second level powers will take only two   
  
seconds. Your third level powers will take   
  
time to build and can only be used once."  
  
"Third level powers?" Mars asked.   
  
"Sailor Moon, you already have   
  
yours, Mars, you will feel it inside you when   
  
the time is right," Luna said. "Now go."  
  
"Right Luna," the two said and   
  
jumped forward out of the alley.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite"!" Mars shouted and fire   
  
flew from her hands before she had even   
  
finished the words. The Daimon leapt out   
  
of the way quickly.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon   
  
shouted flinging her tiara quickly. It flew   
  
right at the Daimon and embedded itself in   
  
the creature's head. It let out a small shout   
  
and then sent a blast of energy flying at the   
  
two as they leapt forward.  
  
"Down!" Mars shouted and pulled   
  
the two to the ground. The energy went   
  
flying over.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"   
  
Mars shouted as her attack built and let   
  
loose. It flew at the daimon who let it burn   
  
it, but it attacked with another energy   
  
attack.  
  
"It's tough," Mars said.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon   
  
shouted and leapt forward. The creature   
  
leapt at her. She ducked out of the way.   
  
Mimette let an attack fly from her hands.  
  
"Ahh!" Mars shouted and dived out   
  
of the way.  
  
"I need my new attack!" she shouted   
  
and concentrated. "Fire Soul!" she shouted.   
  
The energy built up around her, as Sailor   
  
Moon staggered out of the way of the   
  
daimon's attack.  
  
A circle of fire flew out all around   
  
Mars and smashed into the daimon. It blew   
  
apart.  
  
"Good work Mars," Sailor Moon   
  
said wiping the soot off of her. "You only   
  
managed to burn half the city."  
  
"Wow! That was powerful," Mars   
  
said.  
  
The pure hearts were soon floating   
  
above the creature. They then drifted back   
  
to the people they had come from.  
  
"That was convenient, I wonder   
  
why that happened?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Good question," Mars said.  
  
  
  
Molly and Melvin emerged from the   
  
alley they had taken shelter in.  
  
"Is it safe?" Melvin asked.  
  
The two scouts nodded.  
  
"Thank goodness,"Molly said.  
  
"Well we have to go," Sailor Moon   
  
said. The two scouts jumped off.  
  
"Uh, all this that's been happening,"   
  
Molly said. "Melvin, we'll talk later okay?"  
  
"Uh...right," Melvin said. Molly   
  
hurried off. 


	105. 105

Chapter 105  
  
"Mimette, is there some reason why   
  
you failed?" the Dark One said.  
  
"Uh...well...uh...you see Dark One,   
  
I..." Mimette began.  
  
"Silence," the Dark One said.   
  
"There is once again no excuse for your   
  
failure. Just how hard is it to capture pure   
  
hearts anyway?"  
  
"With all due respect Dark One, it is   
  
not easy. The Sailor Scouts are very   
  
powerful and abnormally crafty."  
  
"That is true, but I need those   
  
crystals. I fear that another force is moving   
  
to obtain the holy grail."  
  
"Another force?"  
  
"Yes, and that brings me to another   
  
important point, Mimette, the Guardian   
  
Scouts are not on Earth at this moment, and   
  
apparently the outer scouts are not around   
  
either, you have an opportunity."   
  
"What? Where are they?"  
  
"That's unimportant for the   
  
moment, but it does force you to be more   
  
discrete. You must capture pure hearts   
  
without the Sailor Scouts finding out."   
  
"I was thinking that maybe if I took   
  
a bunch of daimons we could destroy the   
  
scouts and end our problems."  
  
"Unfortunately that is not an option   
  
anymore."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts must be kept   
  
alive. At least some of them anyway.   
  
You're goal is to obtain hearts, nothing   
  
else."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't contradict me! Now...I want   
  
you to go and find a pure heart!"  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Of course Dark One!" Mimette   
  
said and hurried out of the room.  
  
"She is so incompetent," Hotaru   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes she is isn't she?" two voices   
  
said in unison. Out of the shadows came   
  
two females, one with long blue hair and   
  
blue eyes, the other with long red hair and   
  
long red eyes. They were otherwise   
  
identical.  
  
"Puchirol, Cyprine, I have a feeling   
  
that this mission will soon be given to you   
  
two, so...I want you to go out into the city   
  
and learn all you can. Observe Mimette and   
  
the mistake she makes," the Dark One said.  
  
"Of course Dark One," they said in   
  
unison and walked out in perfect step with   
  
each other.  
  
Mimette is such a fool. With that   
  
nuisance Queen Nehelenia moving against   
  
the Moon I now face a war on two fronts.   
  
The only way to keep Nehelenia from   
  
interfering is if those scouts on the moon   
  
prevent her from capturing the power of the   
  
moon kingdom. Otherwise she will arrive   
  
on this planet even more powerful. But if I   
  
destroy the Sailor Scouts now, the   
  
Guardians and the Outer Scouts are sure to   
  
return or split up, leaving the door open to   
  
Nehelenia, no I must keep all of their forces   
  
divided. Never mind the fact that Galaxia is   
  
currently battling everyone else and that   
  
balance must also be maintained.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in Amy's room.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be a pattern   
  
to the attacks," Amy said letting her hands   
  
fly across the computer keyboard like she   
  
usually did.   
  
"But there has to be something, and   
  
why are they still going after pure hearts?"   
  
Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't make   
  
sense," Amy said.  
  
"Maybe that's the plan, they want to   
  
confuse us," Mina said.   
  
"It just might be, and they've   
  
succeeded, but what's their goal, and who's   
  
organizing all this anyway?" Lita said.  
  
  
  
"Doctor Tomoe's still comatose, it   
  
couldn't be him, and we healed him too,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
"Do you think that the attack on the   
  
Moon has something to do with enemy's   
  
new strategy down here?" Mina asked.  
  
"It might, but to what extent I have   
  
now way of knowing," Amy said.  
  
"We're really in the dark here, Luna   
  
and Artemis are off doing whatever they're   
  
doing, Pluto's on the Moon, there's no one   
  
to clue us in on what's really happening,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"Luna showed up, but then she   
  
quickly disappeared according to Raye and   
  
Serena," Amy said.  
  
"I hate this, we shouldn't have to be   
  
so uninformed," Mina said.  
  
"Who are we going to complain to?"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to wait and   
  
see what happens," Amy said.  
  
"Uh huh," the other two said.  
  
"Anyone seen Serena or Raye?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"I think Darrien was taking Serena   
  
somewhere this afternoon," Lita said.  
  
"And Raye?" Mina asked.  
  
"I think Raye and Chad were trying   
  
desperately to fix the roof of the temple.   
  
Apparently their last roofing job wasn't too   
  
good and more snow could come any day   
  
now," Amy said.   
  
"Maybe we should go over there   
  
and help them?" Mina said.  
  
"I think Raye would appreciate it,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"I told her I'd be over as soon as I   
  
finished my work, but then you two came   
  
over, so I guess the homework will have to   
  
wait," Amy said.  
  
"We should   
  
go, I'm   
  
already seeing   
  
snowflakes,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we'll get out of school   
  
tomorrow," Lita said.  
  
"It's only supposed to be an inch   
  
Lita," Amy said.   
  
"We can always hope," Lita said.  
  
"Yep," Mina said.  
  
"I guess you can," Amy said. "But   
  
don't hope too much."  
  
"Come on hammer faster! The   
  
snow's coming down already," Raye said as   
  
she and Chad were frantically trying to get   
  
her wooden roof fixed.   
  
"I'm going as fast I can," Chad said.  
  
"It's not fast enough, come on, we   
  
need to finish," Raye said. "What's the   
  
problem with this hammer?"  
  
She hit a nail again. It barely went   
  
in.  
  
"Jeez..." she said and swung the   
  
hammer up and then swung it down. The   
  
hammer hit the nail and then went flying   
  
into the roof, making a hole. Seconds later   
  
the whole piece of roof fell in and the two   
  
went falling into Raye's room in a heap.  
  
"Woah...good thing we landed on   
  
your bed," Chad said.  
  
"You also landed on me," Raye   
  
muttered.  
  
"Sorry..." Chad said.  
  
"Ehh!" Raye shouted and threw the   
  
hammer, she was still holding, out the hole   
  
in the roof in disgust.   
  
  
  
"Looks like it isn't going well,"   
  
Mina said as the three girls walked towards   
  
the temple.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Lita said.  
  
The three ducked as the hammer   
  
crashed into the ground in front of them.  
  
"That's something that doesn't   
  
happen often," Amy observed.  
  
"State your business," Came a   
  
brusque voice. The three girls jumped in   
  
surprise. Standing in front of them was   
  
Motoki, his sword drawn.  
  
"Motoki! Those are my friends!   
  
Geez!" Raye shouted from her room.  
  
"Very well," Motoki said and stood   
  
aside.   
  
"Motoki huh," Mina said sauntering   
  
up to him. "That's a nice name, nice outfit   
  
as well."  
  
"What do you want?" Motoki   
  
asked.  
  
"Honestly?" Mina asked.  
  
"Come on Mina," Lita said dragging   
  
her off.  
  
"We're here to help ya Raye!" Lita   
  
shouted.  
  
"I appreciate it," Raye said. "As you   
  
can see we've been having some problems   
  
here."  
  
"Let's see what we can do," Lita   
  
said.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
Everyone's eyes shifted to Mina   
  
who was just staring at Motoki.  
  
"Mina..." Lita muttered. "Never   
  
mind him."  
  
"But he's a dashing swordsman,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"Yes he is, but we don't have time   
  
for that now, maybe later," Lita said.  
  
"You just want him for yourself,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"That's possible," Lita said grinning.   
  
"But we've got a roof to fix."  
  
"I knew it," Mina said.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
About an hour later of working,   
  
hammering, and moving pieces of wood   
  
into place, the group all looked over their   
  
work.  
  
"We just made the hole bigger..."   
  
Raye moaned. "Oh well, I guess it's my   
  
fault as well as anyone else's. We're just no   
  
good at roof repair."  
  
"We can probably figure out a way   
  
to put a tarp up over it for now," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Possibly."  
  
The group all sighed at their failure.  
  
"Let's try that then," Raye said.  
  
About an hour later, they had   
  
hammered, taped, and otherwise secured a   
  
tarp to the roof and had climbed down.  
  
"It looks awful," Raye said.  
  
"It probably won't work either,"   
  
Chad said.  
  
"But I'm not going back up there   
  
it's cold," Raye said. "Thanks for coming   
  
guys, even if it didn't help."  
  
The three girls nodded, not   
  
particularly proud of their work.  
  
"Guess we'll be going then," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah I've got to get prepared to   
  
miss school tomorrow," Mina said.  
  
"We won't miss school tomorrow,   
  
there won't be that much snow," Amy said.  
  
"I said I'm going to get prepared to   
  
miss school tomorrow, don't crush my   
  
hopes with science!" Mina replied.  
  
"Uh...sorry," Amy replied.  
  
The three then walked off.  
  
"They're funny aren't they?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"Sure are," Chad said. "They seem   
  
to enjoy themselves."  
  
The two headed inside. Meanwhile   
  
at the foot of the shrine steps, Mimette was   
  
poking her head out of some bushes. She   
  
watched Mina, Lita, and Amy pass by, and   
  
then vaulted up towards the temple.  
  
"He's perfect...just arrived. He   
  
hasn't had time to make friends," Mimette   
  
whispered to herself. "But this place looks   
  
familiar..no..most temples look like   
  
this..that's all."  
  
She moved to the door to Motoki's   
  
room and slowly slid it open. He stood   
  
there holding his sword right at her.  
  
"And you are?" Motoki asked.  
  
Mimette shrieked. The other doors   
  
opened and Chad and Raye looked out in   
  
surprise.  
  
"Her!" Raye shouted and ducked   
  
back inside.   
  
Mimette stepped back.   
  
"Your sword won't protect you!"   
  
She shouted and sent energy flying at   
  
Motoki. He leapt forward around it and   
  
swung his sword, it connected sending   
  
Mimette flying backward, she skidded along   
  
the ground.  
  
"Ahh..." she muttered and she began   
  
to pulsate with energy. Motoki stood there   
  
waiting for her next attack. She sent energy   
  
flying right at him. He dived out of the   
  
way.  
  
"Stand up so I shall not have the   
  
dishonor of hitting you while you are   
  
down," Motoki said.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Mimette shouted   
  
and threw another energy attack. Motoki   
  
steeped out of the way.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
The blast flew at Mimette she was   
  
hit and the burned.. She shrieked and   
  
started hopping around. Sailor Mars landed   
  
on the ground nearby.  
  
"You have attacked this temple far   
  
too many times you scum, and now it's all   
  
over," Mars said.  
  
"You'll never get me," Mimette said   
  
and vanished.  
  
"Oh..gee..she ran away again,"   
  
Puchirol and Cyprine said observing from   
  
nearby. "Ol'' Hotaru's going to toast her."   
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Sailor Mars," Mars said. "Protector   
  
of the universe."  
  
"Hmm...I see what you meant   
  
before Raye Hino," Motoki said calmly.  
  
"What? How did you know!" Mars   
  
shrieked.  
  
"That is not important as that I do   
  
know. But I do not spread secrets like that   
  
around." Motoki said. "Good night,"   
  
Motoki said and walked back inside his   
  
room.  
  
"You all right?" Chad asked.  
  
"How does he take this all so   
  
calmly?" Mars asked.  
  
"It's part of the training," Chad said.  
  
"I don't like him at all you know,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Too bad, he's cool," Chad said   
  
with reverence.  
  
"Ehh.." Mars said.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"One inch...." Mina muttered as the   
  
five girls trudged to school the next   
  
morning. "How can the weathermen be   
  
actually right."  
  
"Actually it's quite nice out," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"That's not the point," Lita said.   
  
"Hey, we should all go meet   
  
Himura," Serena said.  
  
"Himura?" The other four asked.  
  
"Sure, Himura, he's the artist, he's   
  
really good, though a bit strange, but he   
  
said he would give us all free portraits,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh he did," Mina said stopping.   
  
The other four walked a few more steps   
  
before realizing she had stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have only one question?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"And that is?" Serena said.  
  
"How cute is he?"   
  
"Uh...quite cute actually," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Very well," Mina said and started   
  
walking again.  
  
The other four just stood there   
  
watching until she passed over a hill and   
  
was well out of view. The four stood   
  
staring in that direction for another good   
  
minute before any of them spoke again.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita asked.  
  
"No idea, but ever since Mike left   
  
she's been acting very strangely," Raye said.  
  
"I have not," Mina said popping out   
  
of a bush beside them.   
  
"WHA?" the other four said.  
  
"It has been necessary for me to   
  
take into account many issues since Mike   
  
has left, these issues include the   
  
encountering of several very cute young   
  
men. This requires much contemplation as I   
  
must endeavor to make a judgment," Mina   
  
said pointing her finger at all of them. The   
  
four stepped back worriedly.  
  
"Judgement about what? Lita asked.  
  
"Judgement about who shall be my   
  
substitute boyfriend silly," Mina said. "Oh,   
  
I wish it were easy, but there are just so   
  
many choices."  
  
"Poor you," the other four said   
  
sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand I see, very   
  
well...I have no need of your counsel   
  
anyway," she said and walked off.  
  
"Not only has Mina seemingly   
  
become psychotic, she's also using many   
  
large words, and that worries me," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Why?" Amy said. "I use verbiage   
  
like that all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but you're supposed to,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Not only has Mina become   
  
maniacal she's also become grammatical,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"Exactly," Serena said. "And when   
  
those two factors are combined..."  
  
She trailed off. The other three   
  
looked at her.  
  
"Well...what happens when those   
  
two factors are combined?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Serena screeched.   
  
"And isn't that the problem!"   
  
  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"You know Serena, that artist of   
  
yours lives quite away across town," Lita   
  
said as the group all sat in a bus.  
  
"It'll be worth the trip though,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"It had better," Mina said.  
  
"I really should be making sure   
  
Chad has called the roof company," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"And my studying..." Amy said.  
  
"Guys...relax...jeez..I try and do a   
  
good thing for you and this is what I get,"   
  
Serena said.   
  
"We're just used to your schemes   
  
not working out that's all," Raye said.  
  
"It's not a scheme, it's just strange,   
  
that's all," Serena said. "You'll like   
  
meeting him."  
  
"It will be necessary if he is to be my   
  
future husband," Mina said.  
  
"You haven't even met him," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Very true, which means he's still   
  
under consideration," Mina said. "If he   
  
passes the Mina Deveraux Partner   
  
Compatibility Test he will continue to be   
  
under consideration afterward."  
  
"The Mina Deveraux Partner   
  
Compatibility Test?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yep, the MDPCT," Mina said.  
  
"Mina...are you okay? I mean   
  
seriously?" Lita asked.  
  
"I will be even better when I have   
  
found the perfect replacement for my   
  
imperfect boyfriend."   
  
"We all can't wait to see that," Raye   
  
muttered.  
  
  
  
"Mimette, did you even bother to   
  
find out if that temple had been attacked   
  
before?" The Dark One hissed.   
  
"Um..I didn't think to," Mimette   
  
said.  
  
"You are such a fool Mimette."  
  
"Why does the Dark One treat me   
  
so badly?" Mimette muttered as she walked   
  
down the dark hallway to her office.   
  
And now these strange new orders?   
  
I have to follow them. One pure heart.   
  
And the Sailor Scouts can't know? I have   
  
to be careful, they stumble into everything I   
  
do. I know! I'll find someone on the other   
  
side of Tokyo. The scouts would have to   
  
walk miles just to interfere. That'll do it!   
  
Yes! Why didn't I think of it before? But   
  
who will it be?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Himura!" Serena called opening the   
  
door to the artist's studio. The five girls   
  
peeked in to see a 21 year old staring back   
  
at them. He had dark hair with a touch of   
  
purple lining some strands of hair in front.   
  
His eyes were dark blue, almost black. He   
  
was slightly taller than Darrien.   
  
"Hello Serena, hello girls," He said   
  
with a smile.  
  
"Hello Himura," Mina, Lita, Amy,   
  
and Raye replied involuntarily in unison.   
  
Serena glanced at them.  
  
"You're right the thirty minute bus   
  
trip across town was worth it," Mina   
  
whispered.  
  
"Told ya," Serena said.  
  
"They're here for their portraits   
  
Himura," Serena said.  
  
"Ah, wow, you have a lot of   
  
friends," Himura said smiling. "Who's   
  
first!"  
  
"ME!" Mina said skidding across   
  
the floor, tripping, but flipping back into   
  
balance.  
  
The other four girls sighed. Himura   
  
just grinned nervously.  
  
"Ok, well just climb up on the stool   
  
and we'll get started," Himura said.  
  
"For you, anything," Mina said.  
  
"Hey, don't get too comfortable up   
  
there," Lita sneered jealously.  
  
Mina merely stuck her tongue out   
  
and grinned.  
  
Raye sighed. They're hopeless.  
  
President Serizawa sat in his office   
  
reading through numerous piles of   
  
paperwork. They included reports fed to   
  
him on Lizzie Tillman's situation, the   
  
growing problem with this latest secret   
  
group, the whereabouts of Chiyo Imagawa,   
  
and other such projects.   
  
I must find a way to neutralize this   
  
new group, but how? They have kept to   
  
themselves for a while, and Imagawa is   
  
being relatively cautious herself, managing   
  
to escape school quickly and always be with   
  
what she calls friends the other times, there   
  
is very little opportunity to use her to our   
  
advantage. Still, there must be a way to   
  
destroy this other group before we're   
  
fighting a war on two fronts, like that is all   
  
we need, and Tillman is proceeding too   
  
slowly, it's not her fault entirely, those   
  
Brighton Academy idiots are putting   
  
pressure on Ajibana to let her go, and he's   
  
wavering. How annoying.  
  
Lizzie Tillman walked into the room   
  
in uniform.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, apparently things are not   
  
going very well at Brighton Academy."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, Tareo is being a moron."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
"Yes I know, but you will have to   
  
be on your guard."  
  
"I always am. That guy is not easy   
  
to deal with."  
  
Serizawa nodded.   
  
"Yes well keep on it, I have some   
  
other problems to deal with, you cannot let   
  
Ajibana dump you under any   
  
circumstances."  
  
"Uh...any circumstances?"  
  
"You're right that is a bit harsh, but   
  
you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes sir," Lizzie said.  
  
Chiyo Imagawa meanwhile was   
  
standing on the rooftop of Ashida High   
  
School. The figure she had met a few   
  
weeks ago stood behind her.  
  
"Isn't this just a mess?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Kaima it is," Imagawa said.   
  
"It's a mess, and I caused some of it."  
  
"It's good you finally realize that,   
  
but you're problems are the least of them,   
  
there is far more to all of this than just you   
  
and Tareo Ajibana."  
  
Imagawa nodded and turned   
  
towards her newest ally, Settan Kaima.   
  
Kaima was one of the few male students   
  
who felt he could get away with blue hair   
  
and cyan hair at that. He had arranged in it   
  
a manner that few could criticize. His eyes   
  
were black, blacker than Imagawa was used   
  
to seeing. He was not much taller than her,   
  
but his presence always fooled her into   
  
believing he was much taller than he was.   
  
"You've been protecting me and   
  
gradually introducing me to your people,   
  
but I still don't know what your goals are,"   
  
she said.  
  
"For now they are merely to keep   
  
the Academic Council and Brighton   
  
Academy at bay," Kaima said. "There are   
  
future plans beyond that, but that's not   
  
urgent."  
  
"And why do you want my help?"  
  
"You ask me that every day. I'm   
  
not sure we need your help specifically yet,   
  
in general, the more people we have the   
  
better, but I could sense you were trying to   
  
seek revenge against the council, though   
  
admittedly they were right to throw you   
  
out."  
  
"All I did was risk exposing a   
  
sensitive operation and tie someone up,   
  
what's the big deal?"  
  
Kaima laughed.  
  
"You are quite silly," he said.  
  
"So you believe all that I am saying,   
  
about what they're doing to Ajibana?"  
  
"Yes, it is awful to use love as a   
  
weapon, but then again I never liked   
  
Ajibana. Still I wouldn't use those tactics   
  
myself."  
  
"I still have no idea what we're   
  
doing!"  
  
"You'll find out in time."  
  
"Why the wait?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you yet,"   
  
Kaima said and began to laugh.   
  
Mimette raced through the streets in   
  
her imported and beat up 78 Dodge Omni   
  
which she had stolen about a week ago.   
  
I have to succeed, I know the Dark   
  
One is getting impatient with me, and I   
  
know what happens to people who get any   
  
evil boss impatient. This isn't fun, I wish I   
  
had a better job.   
  
She sighed.   
  
There really isn't much use for a   
  
person with my skills other than in this line   
  
of work though. Maybe I could work for   
  
Galaxia. No, they'd kill me before I   
  
defected, and besides, who knows if Galaxia   
  
is any more lenient, she seems to be quite   
  
bloodthirsty. I'm trapped then. This has to   
  
work!  
  
Minutes later. Mina was still sitting   
  
on a stool, while Himura worked.   
  
The door swung open. Everyone   
  
turned. A daimon stood there.  
  
"What is that?" Himura said.  
  
"Bad news," Lita said.  
  
"Go away...you thing," Himura said   
  
advancing towards it. The creature grinned.   
  
Seconds later an energy blast flew at   
  
Himura and blasted his heart out of him.   
  
Himura collapsed. The girls all let out a   
  
shout.   
  
"What do we do?" Serena said.  
  
"Don't know, why don't you   
  
distract it while I transform quickly," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"You'll pay for this!" Mina shouted   
  
and raced forward picking up Himura's   
  
stool as she did so.  
  
The creature grabbed her and threw   
  
her towards the window. Lita caught her   
  
and pulled her to safety. The creature   
  
grabbed the heart and turned towards the   
  
door.  
  
"Wait till he goes, and then..." Raye   
  
said.  
  
"I must stop them," Mina said   
  
standing up. The Daimon moved out of the   
  
doorway.  
  
"Girls," came a voice. They all   
  
looked to see Artemis sitting there.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Mina asked.  
  
"No time for explanations, you three   
  
need your new power items," Artemis said   
  
and did his own flip similar to Luna's   
  
characteristic moves. Three power sticks   
  
appeared. Amy, Lita, and Mina took there   
  
respective ones.   
  
"Now...transform... " he began.  
  
  
  
"You've got it, excellent," Mimette   
  
said leaning against her car. The Daimon   
  
held the heart out to her. She moved to   
  
grab it. A figure jumped between them and   
  
grabbed the heart.   
  
"What?" Mimette said.  
  
"Stop right there evil people!" Sailor   
  
Moon shouted. The five Sailor Scouts stood   
  
several feet away.  
  
"DANG IT!" Mimette shouted.   
  
"Daimon, stop them!" she shouted and   
  
climbed into her car which was soon racing   
  
away.  
  
"Venus why don't you get the heart   
  
back to Himura," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Right," Venus said and hurried   
  
back inside the building.  
  
"As for him..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Ehh...I know the drill," the daimon   
  
said and ran at them.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
The two attack flew out instantly   
  
and nailed the daimon throwing him back.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted within two seconds, the   
  
creature was encased in ice, but the ice   
  
broke apart and the creature stood again.  
  
  
  
"I may not look like much, but I can   
  
take many hits, so here I come again!" the   
  
creature shouted and ran at them.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
The two attacks flew out and   
  
slammed into the creature, only he kept   
  
coming.  
  
"I adapt very quickly!" he shouted   
  
as the scouts scattered.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury   
  
shouted in mid air and filled the street with   
  
fog.  
  
"This is annoying," the Daimon said.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter   
  
shouted calling on her new power.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   
  
Mercury shouted.  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars began to   
  
shout. The three attacks flew at the daimon   
  
and blew him apart.   
  
"Jeez..guys..you aren't leaving any   
  
for me," Sailor Moon muttered as the mist   
  
cleared. The daimon was gone and so was   
  
Mimette. 


	106. 106

Chapter 106  
  
"Sometimes, Darrien, I'm sure there   
  
is a higher power in this world," Serena said   
  
as she and her boyfriend were sharing a   
  
takeout dinner at Darrien's apartment.   
  
Serena took a bite full of lettuce and   
  
chewed and swallowed it.  
  
"See, if there wasn't, I wouldn't   
  
stumble into all this trouble. Yesterday for   
  
instance. Himura wasn't even supposed to   
  
be in his apartment and he gets attacked,   
  
and there we all are," Serena said. "Life   
  
just doesn't work that way."   
  
"You're right of course," Darrien   
  
said. "But I try not to think about it. Life   
  
has been in no hurry to involve me in any of   
  
this."  
  
"Yeah, you've been lucky.   
  
Everyone was talking about how they miss   
  
your entrances," Serena said.  
  
"For one thing with all this snow   
  
falling, there's not much for my roses to   
  
stick into, so it's fortunate I'm not called   
  
into battle. It would be missing a certain   
  
mystique," Darrien said.  
  
"And to be perfectly honest, it's not   
  
like you've been needed. We've all got   
  
these new powers, and the enemies are   
  
pushovers," Serena said.  
  
"Don't get overconfident Serena."  
  
"I'm not overconfident. It's just a   
  
fact."  
  
"I'd just be wary of them. Evil   
  
always comes up with new ways to surprise   
  
you."  
  
"Still, our last battle was   
  
undoubtedly one of the simplest I had ever   
  
fought. In fact the scouts finished the   
  
creature off without me."   
  
"So you got lucky. There has to be   
  
a reason that we needed to find that holy   
  
grail. Something tells me things are going   
  
to get harder. You should enjoy this while   
  
it lasts," Darrien said.  
  
"Aren't I right now?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'd like to think so," Darrien said.   
  
"You know another good thing is   
  
that you're here. With all the guys on the   
  
Moon, I think it's driving Mina insane."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that."  
  
  
  
Mimette stepped into the chamber   
  
slowly, fearful of what awaited her. The   
  
room was very dark. She approached the   
  
throne with her head bowed. When she   
  
reached the spot she usually took, she   
  
stopped.  
  
"Dark One I have come as you   
  
asked," She said and looked up, the throne   
  
was empty.  
  
"What?" Mimette said.  
  
"I can see that you are here," came   
  
Hotaru Tomoe's voice from behind her.   
  
Mimette spun around.  
  
"That had the desired effect,"   
  
Tomoe snapped and stepped up to her   
  
throne. "I do not deny that fighting the   
  
Sailor Scouts is not an easy task. However,   
  
I am finding it hard to believe that you have   
  
not succeeded once. Tokyo is a large city.   
  
It seems to defy all logic that this small   
  
group can have someone everywhere we   
  
chose to attack."  
  
"Dark One, if I had more daimons."  
  
"No, the Sailor Scouts cannot be   
  
destroyed."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I have warned you not to question   
  
me!" the Dark One shouted and a bolt of   
  
energy flew above Mimette's head.   
  
"Dark One, if I had enough   
  
firepower...I was thinking I could trap the   
  
scouts, not destroy them, but trap   
  
them...then I could uhm...well...get all the   
  
hearts you need. Then we would let the   
  
scouts go."  
  
"Hmm...for once you are making   
  
some sense," The Dark One said and stood   
  
walking down the steps of her throne.   
  
"That will do Mimette, despite your failure   
  
you will have five daimons to command, go   
  
and make up a plan and bring it to me."  
  
"Yes Dark One!" Mimette said and   
  
ran out.  
  
"Puchirol! Cyprine!" The Dark One   
  
shouted. The two figures emerged from the   
  
shadows.  
  
"I would be foolish to entrust such a   
  
mission to her, I have a different plan in   
  
mind," The Dark One said.  
  
"We are listening your Darkness,"   
  
Puchirol and Cyprine said.  
  
At Juuban High School.  
  
"So that guy Motoki is living at your   
  
house?" Mina asked.   
  
"Only till tomorrow, I really hate   
  
him, but he was a student of my   
  
grandfather," Raye said.  
  
"He's mine," Lita said.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"You heard me," Lita said.  
  
"I thought you wanted Masamune   
  
Sakada, " Mina said.  
  
"No, you can have him, I want   
  
Urawa Motoki," Lita said.  
  
"I want Motoki," Mina said.  
  
"You can have either Sakada or   
  
Himura, why do you need Motoki?" Lita   
  
asked.  
  
"Because he's muscular Lita."  
  
"That's why I like him," Lita said.   
  
"You should get someone that has more in   
  
common with you."  
  
"I'm plenty muscular," Mina said.  
  
"Where? Your butt?" Lita snapped.  
  
"Hey!" Mina asked.  
  
"Actually there are quite powerful   
  
muscles in the..." Amy began.  
  
"Amy!" The other four said.  
  
"Huh..I guess that was more than   
  
you needed to know..." Amy said shyly and   
  
turned back to her book.  
  
"Listen Lita, I saw him first," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"You haven't seen him at all," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"I saw Raye first, and she saw him   
  
first."  
  
"So he's mine then right?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"What?" The other two said.  
  
"You have no right to stake a   
  
claim," Mina said.  
  
"Exactly," Lita said.  
  
"Why not?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because, you are not part of the   
  
sisterhood," Mina said.  
  
"The what?" Serena, Raye, and Amy   
  
muttered.  
  
"Yes, the sisterhood for wayward   
  
um....girls...in search of boyfriends," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Or substitute boyfriends," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"You and your substitute boyfriend   
  
ideas," Serena muttered.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with it,"   
  
Mina said. "It's the same concept as a   
  
substitute teacher."  
  
"Only it's entirely different," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Yes," Mina said.  
  
"No Mina," Lita said nudging her.  
  
  
  
"That's right. No!" Mina said and   
  
stood up. "I believe that a girl, when   
  
separated from her guy ,by either a large   
  
distance or a short distance in the case of   
  
your boyfriend being arrested and thrown in   
  
state prison, should have the right to   
  
acquire a new boyfriend for the interim   
  
period. With the provision that if the   
  
substitute boyfriend turns out to be a better   
  
performer in all activities, he will be able to   
  
continue as boyfriend from that point on.   
  
This is all assuming the substitute boyfriend   
  
has signed a contract freeing the girlfriend   
  
of all liability should she choose to dump   
  
him at any point during the time period. It   
  
will be done on acetate paper so each   
  
person in the couple may have a copy of the   
  
contract! It's the market system! See? it's   
  
very clear," Mina said and sat down.  
  
The entire cafeteria was looking at   
  
her.  
  
"What?" Mina said.  
  
"We're with you Mina," came one   
  
girl's shout from another end of the   
  
cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah," another girl said.  
  
"Ehh...you girls better watch it,   
  
we're onto ya!" the captain of the American   
  
Style Football team shouted back.  
  
"Oh are you!" the cheerleading   
  
captain shrieked back.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And the entire cafeteria erupted into   
  
an argument between the girls and the boys   
  
over Mina new theory.  
  
"Good work Mina," Serena   
  
muttered.  
  
"Hey, you see what value we have   
  
for this system," Mina said. "Besides, you   
  
would be with me on this too if Darrien was   
  
away."  
  
"Hah! I think what you're doing is   
  
wrong...even if you are right about me   
  
being with you...that still doesn't mean it's   
  
good," Serena said.  
  
"Regardless! Urawa Motoki is   
  
mine!" Mina said.  
  
"Only   
  
if I'm   
  
dead,"   
  
Lita   
  
said.  
  
  
  
"So be it," Mina said.  
  
"Ehh.." Lita said.  
  
"Pistols at dawn!" Mina shouted.  
  
"We don't have any pistols," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Then make it at Noon then, we can   
  
buy some," Mina said.  
  
"You're overreacting," Lita said.  
  
"I know, but I'm starting to like all   
  
this," Mina said with a grin.  
  
  
  
Mimette leaned against her beat up   
  
car and looked at Juuban High School.  
  
"There it is, I'll simply hold the   
  
school hostage, and force the Sailor Scouts   
  
to surrender," Mimette said. "But how to   
  
do it? We'll see...the students all eat lunch   
  
at the same hour don't they? Yes that   
  
should be the perfect time. But I will   
  
present my plan to the Dark One and then   
  
come back tomorrow!"  
  
She got into the car and drove off.  
  
"We got the roof fixed," Chad said   
  
staring up at the newly completed roof of   
  
the temple.  
  
"Yep, finally, thanks for handling the   
  
business arrangements with the contractor, I   
  
didn't really want to worry about it," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Sure Raye, anytime," Chad said.  
  
"You know it's funny..." Raye said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I've never told anybody what I   
  
really want to do with my life, and maybe I   
  
should..."  
  
"What brought this up?"  
  
"I just thought about it."  
  
"Don't you want to be a singer?"   
  
Chad asked.  
  
"Well I like to sing and I like being   
  
in a band, but I don't want that to be my   
  
life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You know Chad, they say that   
  
sometimes when you love doing something   
  
you shouldn't have that as a job, because,   
  
then you're not doing it for yourself   
  
anymore. I sing because I like to, it   
  
shouldn't matter what other people think of   
  
it."  
  
"That's true, but I'm sure you like it   
  
when people compliment your singing."  
  
"You bet I do, but I don't want to   
  
rely on those compliments to have a happy   
  
life."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I'm going to be a record   
  
executive," Raye said.  
  
"Executive? Woah, now you're   
  
aiming high."  
  
"Yep, see I figure if I'm an   
  
executive, I can still sing whenever I want,   
  
but I can also fly around the world, make all   
  
sorts of deals and make lots of money,"   
  
Raye said becoming quite starry eyed.  
  
"Hey that's great, then you can give   
  
me a recording contract," Chad said and   
  
started laughing.  
  
"I don't think so Chad, if someone   
  
found out I was the one who unleashed you   
  
onto the world of music, well, they'd   
  
probably lynch me," Raye said.  
  
"Heh heh...maybe...but it would still   
  
be nice, my first album cover. You know I   
  
have a name all picked out too....I'd call my   
  
band CHAV."  
  
"CHAV?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay..." Raye said unsurely.  
  
"I couldn't just call the band "Chad   
  
Vanderbilt and his band" could I...it needs   
  
to be trendy."  
  
"It is true that CHAV sounds   
  
trendy, even if it's not," Raye said with a   
  
grin.  
  
"Ehh...it doesn't matter, you're not   
  
a record executive yet, and until you are,   
  
my chances of getting a recording career are   
  
zip, and even after you're a record   
  
executive my chances are only slightly   
  
better then zip. Heck, you'd probably give   
  
Rick a contract first anyway..."  
  
"Who?" Raye asked.  
  
"Rick? Your boyfriend."  
  
"Him...Rick..right...oh..yeah..sure...t  
  
hing.." Raye said and then wondered why   
  
that critical name had slipped from her   
  
memory.  
  
"Anyway, I should make dinner. I'll   
  
try to make sure it isn't too hot," Chad said.  
  
"Please do, I didn't think I could   
  
spit a piece of sausage that far until   
  
yesterday," Raye said.  
  
"Uh huh...still...you probably did set   
  
a world record," Chad said.  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
"I'll just do a fire reading in the   
  
meantime," Said.  
  
"Good idea...oh...and Raye..you   
  
should wear a ribbon or something, your   
  
hair might catch on fire by mistake," Chad   
  
said and reached into his pocket. "Here,   
  
take this one," he said handing her a white   
  
ribbon.  
  
"Oh...thanks," Raye said and took it.  
  
The two then headed inside.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Raye sat at the fire praying and   
  
waiting for a vision, the ribbon now tied   
  
around her hair.  
  
Then the vision came to her. There was   
  
Chad standing there smiling.  
  
"What?" Raye said breaking out of   
  
her trance and looking around. The room   
  
was empty.  
  
"I don't get it, why did the fires   
  
show me Chad?" Raye said to herself and   
  
then held her hands together and tried to   
  
concentrate again.  
  
"Sacred fires, tell me what this   
  
means," Raye said.  
  
She saw the vision. She was there   
  
and Chad was there and they were walking   
  
down the street together arm and arm.   
  
Then they met up with someone who stood   
  
there. Raye instantly recognized the figure   
  
and grimaced as she tried to keep the vision   
  
solid. There was Rick. He glared at them   
  
and pushed his way through the two and   
  
walked down the street. Raye's trance   
  
broke, her eyes opened wide.  
  
"What did that mean?" Raye said.   
  
"I am going to dump Rick for Chad? No...I   
  
wouldn't...I couldn't...Rick and I are   
  
together...we...what?"  
  
"Raye! Dinner!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Uh...uh..right!" Raye called back   
  
and stared at the fires. "This just doesn't   
  
make sense," she said and slowly stood up   
  
and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing wrong with seeing   
  
other men while your boyfriend's on the   
  
Moon, you just have to dump them all   
  
before he gets back," Mina said.  
  
"But Mina.." Lita said.  
  
"I don't make the rules Lita, but   
  
that's how it is."  
  
"Mina I think you're really   
  
overreacting."  
  
"Am I?" Mina said and stared out   
  
the window of her room dramatically.  
  
Lita sighed.   
  
  
  
Urawa Motoki moved along the   
  
ground towards the Hino grave site behind   
  
the temple. Sitting there were the graves of   
  
Raye's parents and her Grandfather.   
  
Motoki knelt before the graves and began   
  
to pray.  
  
Unknown to him, peering around a   
  
corner was Mina and Lita.   
  
"Here's the deal, we each get to try   
  
our different methods, and whoever wins,   
  
wins," Mina said.  
  
"Fine, I'm first," Lita said.  
  
"No, I am," Mina said.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Will you two shut up, he might   
  
hear you," Raye hissed from behind them.   
  
"Don't disturb him while he's praying to the   
  
dead."  
  
"You already have," Motoki said   
  
turning to face them. The three all froze.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Uh..nothing...we...were   
  
just..checking the walls...we had some   
  
repair work done," Raye said.  
  
"Couldn't it wait until my prayer   
  
was finished?" Motoki said.  
  
"Of course, and I was trying to tell   
  
my two idiotic friends here that, they're a   
  
bit slow," Raye said.  
  
"Understandable," Motoki said.  
  
"Hey!" Lita and Mina said.  
  
"Uh...we'll go now," Raye said and   
  
pulled the other two away.  
  
"Females are necessary for bearing   
  
children, otherwise..." Motoki muttered and   
  
turned back to his prayer.  
  
The next day in the late morning.  
  
Mimette crept along the side of the   
  
school followed closely by her daimons.  
  
"Okay, you understand the mission   
  
right? We'll jump in, zap a bunch of them   
  
and grab some more, then threaten to kill   
  
them if the scouts don't show up," Mimette   
  
said.  
  
The daimons nodded.  
  
"Then let's do it," Mimette said.   
  
One of the daimons launched an attack   
  
which blasted the wall to the cafeteria away.   
  
The group burst into the room and zapped   
  
several of the nearby students. The   
  
daimons then shot out energy that   
  
enveloped most of the students.  
  
"Now!" Mimette began. "Sailor   
  
Scouts..show yourself."  
  
The scouts, all hiding amongst the   
  
crowd of unzapped students, wondered   
  
what they should do.  
  
"Come out now, or I will kill all   
  
these students," Mimette said.  
  
The scouts all glanced at each other   
  
and realized that they may have to reveal   
  
themselves.  
  
Then a strange thing happened.   
  
Mimette was hit with a blast of energy and   
  
blown apart. The daimons all looked   
  
around in surprise. Seconds later they let   
  
go of their prisoners and went running out   
  
the hole in the wall.  
  
"What happened?" Raye asked in   
  
surprise.  
  
"Yeah, who did that?" Lita said.  
  
"Does it matter? Someone did?"   
  
Serena asked.  
  
"It could be important who did,"   
  
Amy said.   
  
"Yeah...the other scouts are on the   
  
Moon, who could have possibly destroyed   
  
her?" Mina asked.  
  
There was massive commotion as   
  
sirens wailed and Principal Oksua rushed   
  
into the cafeteria.  
  
"What happened here? Where's the   
  
wall?" Oksua asked.  
  
  
  
Minutes later everyone had been   
  
sent home while things were figured out.   
  
"Wow this is great, evil enemies   
  
attack and we go home early," Serena said.  
  
"Again," Lita, Mina, and Raye   
  
added.   
  
"This just doesn't make sense, there   
  
has to be more to it," Amy said.  
  
"Maybe the evil forces just got tired   
  
of that woman losing all the time and they   
  
blew her up," Serena said. "See you guys   
  
later," she said and headed off in another   
  
direction.  
  
"Maybe we can catch Motoki before   
  
he leaves," Lita said.  
  
"Good idea," Mina said.   
  
And the two rushed down the street.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Raye shouted   
  
and followed.  
  
"This doesn't seem right at all..."   
  
Amy said.  
  
Darrien's new sports car skidded up   
  
next to hear.  
  
"Hey ya," he said.  
  
"Darrien, you knew there was   
  
trouble," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, get in," Darrien said. Amy   
  
did just that.  
  
Darrien revved the car up and pulled   
  
away.   
  
"I just arrived, but I heard what   
  
happened."  
  
"There was no explanation for how   
  
Mimette could have been destroyed," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"You think it was a trick?"  
  
"I certainly think it was possible, I   
  
mean it's a very unconventional attack. The   
  
other scouts have already written it off. I   
  
don't think so."  
  
Something started making noise.  
  
"What's that?" Amy asked.  
  
"I picked up a police scanner,"   
  
Darrien said. "Felt it might keep me   
  
informed if anything really nasty happened.   
  
Let's see if there's anything out of the   
  
ordinary."  
  
"All units, there has been another   
  
abnormal attack in progress as Central   
  
Junior High School..." the dispatcher said.  
  
"There it is," Darrien said and sped   
  
the car up.  
  
Amy pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Amy to all scouts, come in," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"What is it Amy? You shouldn't   
  
use these things for unofficial business,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"It's not unofficial the negaverse is   
  
attacking Central Junior High!"  
  
"It is!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"What?" Raye said.  
  
"The attack on our school much   
  
have been a diversion or something," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"Time to go back to work," Serena   
  
muttered.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there too,"   
  
Darrien said into Amy's communicator.  
  
"You're there...with Amy? How?"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you Serena, I'm   
  
dumping you and making Amy my new   
  
girlfriend," Darrien said.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT  
  
TTT!" Serena said.  
  
"He's kidding Serena," Amy said.   
  
"I am flattered though Darrien."  
  
"Sure thing Amy," Darrien said.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up! Get those hearts!"   
  
Puchirol and Cyprine shouted. The   
  
daimons moved amongst the crowd of   
  
unconscious students gathering up as many   
  
pure hearts as they could. They heard   
  
sirens.  
  
"Oh, looks like the local law   
  
enforcement is here, guess we should take   
  
care of them," Puchirol and Cyprine said.  
  
"Why don't I just handle it?"   
  
Puchirol said.  
  
"If you want," Cyprine said.  
  
"Very well, you supervise."  
  
"Sure, just don't stay away too   
  
long."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Puchirol then moved out the doors   
  
of Central Junior High and out towards the   
  
cops. She sent an energy blast at them   
  
which they ducked while it smashed through   
  
some of their cars.  
  
"You know she kind looks like my   
  
first wife," Chief Ozaki muttered from   
  
behind his car and started laughing.  
  
"Having a little trouble Chief," came   
  
a familiar voice. Ozaki looked to see   
  
General Nagumo crouching nearby.  
  
"About time you showed up," Ozaki   
  
said. "What have you got planned?"  
  
A tank rumbled by and over a patrol   
  
car.  
  
"Hey, those things aren't cheap you   
  
know!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
"Neither was the tank," Nagumo   
  
said with a grin.  
  
"Hah! Let's give them a pasting   
  
boys!" Colonel William Patterson shouted   
  
from the cockpit of the tank.  
  
"Oh please," Puchirol shouted and   
  
sent an energy blast at the tank. The tank   
  
was hit and caught fire.  
  
"Aw...is that the best they can do,"   
  
Patterson said and drove the tank forward.  
  
"Hmmm....that's annoying,"   
  
Puchirol said and jumped out of the way   
  
before launching another energy blast which   
  
blew the tank several feet into a tree.  
  
"That did it," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Hah! You   
  
humans are   
  
just wasting   
  
your time,"   
  
Puchirol said.   
  
  
  
A rose smashed into the snow and   
  
stuck up from the ground below.  
  
"Uh oh..." Puchirol said.  
  
"I don't know why you evil forces   
  
hate schools as much as the students do, but   
  
I'm afraid that I cannot let you continue   
  
with these attacks," Tuxedo Mask said   
  
standing on top of a patrol car.  
  
"Hey! You dent the paint standing   
  
up there," Ozaki said.  
  
"Eh..come on and fight me cape   
  
boy," Puchirol said.  
  
"Fine," Tuxedo Mask said and sent   
  
his fighting staff flying out. Puchirol   
  
stepped out of the way.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury   
  
shouted. The attack flew out instantly and   
  
enveloped Puchirol in a fog.  
  
"What?" Puchirol said. "Uh oh!"   
  
she shouted and jumped up instinctively. A   
  
barrage of roses flew below her.  
  
Cyprine inside could sense her   
  
sister's plight telepathically.  
  
"They're here," she said. "Daimons!   
  
Get out of here! Now! Back to the van!"  
  
How stupid traveling to and from   
  
battles in a van. She thought.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The three attacks flew in the   
  
windows of the cafeteria and knocked three   
  
of the daimons backward.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon   
  
shouted and through her discus. It hit a   
  
fourth daimon and knocked it off it's feet.   
  
The four sailor scouts ran in the door.  
  
"It's too late..." Cyprine muttered.  
  
"What do we do?" Puchirol said   
  
hurrying up.  
  
"We run," the two said in unison   
  
and they dashed out the door.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted as she leapt in the door.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor   
  
Moon shouted. Attacks flew out and hit   
  
each of the daimons. The daimons shouted   
  
out battle cries and ran at the five scouts.  
  
"Duck!" Jupiter said. The scouts   
  
dived out of the way. The daimon's   
  
stumbled and hit the ground, their death   
  
rush over. The pure hearts they had   
  
captured all started returning to their hosts.  
  
"I wonder why that's happening,"   
  
Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"It's a good thing it is though. I   
  
mean...after all...it wouldn't be easy to track   
  
down whose hearts belonged to who,"   
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"Is everything all right in here?"   
  
General Nagumo asked walking in with   
  
Chief Ozaki, and a very dirty William   
  
Patterson.  
  
"We chased   
  
them off,   
  
things should   
  
be fine,"   
  
Sailor Mars   
  
said.  
  
"That's good, but two attacks in one   
  
day, could their be three?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"It's always a possibility, but   
  
hopefully it won't happen," Mercury said.  
  
"Hmm....we'll remain on full alert   
  
anyway and someone find Maxfield   
  
Stanton," Nagumo asked and walked out.  
  
"I'm right here General," Stanton   
  
said walking up.  
  
"Oh, there you are, perhaps you can   
  
make some sense of all this," Nagumo said.  
  
"I'll try, but this seems to be very   
  
out of my league," Stanton said.   
  
"Whatever you can do," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Of course," Stanton said.  
  
  
  
"You were right Mercury, it was   
  
just a diversion," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We should listen to you more   
  
often," Venus said.  
  
"Yes, you should especially with   
  
your school work," Mercury said.  
  
"Uh...that's a different story   
  
entirely," Venus said.  
  
"Still...we don't exactly now what's   
  
going on? What are they after?" Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"That I have yet to figure out,"   
  
Mercury said.   
  
"Raye, you look troubled," Chad   
  
said. "You've hardly touched your...oh   
  
never mind that...I can't believe how many   
  
times I've watched someone say something   
  
like that on TV. You just look troubled."  
  
"I am Chad, but I   
  
can't tell you why,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Why not? Considering the   
  
circumstances, you should be able to tell me   
  
anything. You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not that I don't trust   
  
you, it's just I'm not comfortable talking   
  
about it with..a guy.."  
  
"Oh..it's one of those kind of   
  
problems....bummer.." Chad said.  
  
"No, not that either, but Chad...I   
  
just can't tell you, please believe me I   
  
would, but I think I should talk to someone   
  
else."  
  
"Here's a phone," Chad said and   
  
handed a cellular phone towards her.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"These things are good to have."  
  
"Oh...all right," Raye said and took   
  
it. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure, take all the time you need,"   
  
Chad said.  
  
Boy he's gotten chivalrous lately, of   
  
course he has, he's still madly in love with   
  
me that's why. Raye thought as she walked   
  
out the door and towards her room.  
  
Wonder who I should call? Serena's   
  
spending an evening with Darrien, and I   
  
wouldn't want her advice anyway. Mina's   
  
not the person to ask either. Guess I'll call   
  
Lita first. She thought.  
  
She dialed.  
  
"Hi, is Lita there sir? No, okay.   
  
Thank you, bye." Raye said and hung up.   
  
Okay...Lita isn't in. Guess I'll call Amy.   
  
She thought.  
  
She dialed the number.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense.   
  
They must want the crystal hearts, but if   
  
they're an energy source why vary attacks   
  
from several hearts to one? I should be able   
  
to reason this out...." Amy was saying, she   
  
stared at her wall, which had pictures of all   
  
of her friends tacked to it.   
  
"Greg would be able to help. He'd   
  
be able to analyze my line of thought and   
  
tell me anything I've   
  
missed...and...Patterson...he'd already have   
  
found the answer...I'm sure, whether he   
  
told us is another question. Those two   
  
would be very useful right now. Off course   
  
they have other jobs to do."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Yes, Anderson Residence," Amy   
  
said picking up the phone even though she   
  
was the only Anderson in residence at the   
  
moment, it was just a habit.  
  
"Hey Amy, listen I know this isn't   
  
really your thing, but I have this problem,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"I'll do my best. What is it?"  
  
"Rick's away you know."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And..uh..well...I'm here with   
  
Chad..and I'm not sure, but I...you know..."  
  
"Oh...I see..." Amy said.  
  
"What do I do Amy?"  
  
"That depends Raye. Have you   
  
already given up on Rick or not?"  
  
"No...but you know, it's just that I   
  
like Chad so much and..."  
  
"So take him out as a friend."  
  
"But isn't that dating him?"  
  
"I don't think so. As long as both of   
  
you know that."  
  
"But...are you sure?"  
  
" Listen Raye, is there anything   
  
wrong with spending time with a real good   
  
friend? No, there isn't, I'm sure Rick   
  
would understand as long as Chad doesn't   
  
ending up being your boyfriend somewhere   
  
along the way."  
  
"But that could happen Amy," Raye   
  
said with concern.  
  
"Then I can't help you, but if you   
  
can keep yourself under control, it could   
  
work out."  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"What is it?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's Motoki, I have something very   
  
important to tell you."  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"No, your life is in danger."  
  
"Eh?" Raye said. "Uh, Amy I have   
  
to go..."  
  
"All right," Amy said in surprise.  
  
Raye hung up the phone.  
  
"More wondrous news I'm sure,"   
  
she muttered. 


	107. 107

Chapter 107  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to be   
  
honest with you," Motoki said.  
  
"I don't think there's a problem with   
  
honesty," Raye said.  
  
"You might disagree after talking to   
  
me," Motoki said.  
  
"Now that you've got me all on   
  
edge, why not tell me what's going on?"   
  
Raye asked.  
  
"Someone is trying to kill you."  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Motoki   
  
asked.  
  
"Sorry," Raye said. "You reminded   
  
me of a joke."  
  
So many things have attacked me   
  
before. She thought. What's one more?  
  
"You take a threat on your life like   
  
this?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Not exactly. So who exactly is   
  
trying to kill me?"  
  
"He comes from the Kuroki family."  
  
"Kuroki. That sounds familiar. But   
  
not really familiar."  
  
"I see," Motoki said. "Then your   
  
grandfather probably didn't tell you the   
  
story."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"You are not going to like what you   
  
hear."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
"Very well. It turns out that both   
  
your family and the Kuroki family are part   
  
of a sacred order of fighting, the fighting   
  
authority."  
  
"I knew about the fighting authority,   
  
I didn't know we were in it," Raye said.   
  
"Yes, well the Kuroki family serve   
  
one faction of the order. Your family is part   
  
of another. Over the years, you have all   
  
abided by certain rules passed down by the   
  
order, as well as followed your own. The   
  
Kuroki family is an honorable one for the   
  
most part, as is yours."  
  
"What's left of it," Raye said.  
  
"Yes, true," Motoki said. "Several   
  
years ago when you were just a child, the   
  
factions within the order fought each other   
  
for reasons unimportant right now. The   
  
battle turned bloody unexpectedly. Factions   
  
killed other faction members but only within   
  
the code of the order, a code that had not   
  
been reviewed in a hundred years."  
  
"Wow," Raye said. "My family was   
  
involved in that?"  
  
"Yes, your father and mother were   
  
killed in the fighting."  
  
"No, they were killed in an   
  
accident," Raye said.  
  
"I am afraid they were not."  
  
Raye's eyes widened.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" She   
  
asked.  
  
"I was there." Motoki said.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes, you can ask the elders. They   
  
will tell you such once they know you know   
  
the truth."  
  
"But, my grandfather....."  
  
"Lied to you to protect your   
  
sensibilities. He didn't want to involve you   
  
in this mess."  
  
"What happened?" Raye asked   
  
shaken up.  
  
"I know this is hard for you,"   
  
Motoki said.  
  
"Never mind how hard it is, just tell   
  
me what happened."  
  
The Kuroki family lead one faction,   
  
the Hino family was part of another. Your   
  
mother did not fight in the battles, but   
  
during a fight she threw herself in front of a   
  
sword meant for your father. She died later   
  
from her wounds.   
  
"Where did these battles take   
  
place?"  
  
"Various places."  
  
"My mother died saving my father's   
  
life?"  
  
"Yes, and your father vowed   
  
revenge on the Kuroki. There are rules for   
  
it. He was allowed to pursue the killer as   
  
well as any accomplices. However, your   
  
father ignored the rules of fighting, he got   
  
his revenge but went far beyond what was   
  
allowed,"   
  
"My father killed people?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Motoki said.  
  
"I had no idea," Raye said. "I knew   
  
he was so gentle to think that.."  
  
"He was a very gentle man, but a   
  
great warrior."  
  
Tears formed in Raye's eyes.  
  
"Your father did not challenge his   
  
enemies in open combat as was expected,   
  
he instead just attacked the family   
  
compound, he was killed in the melee. As   
  
he killed off the last accomplice he was   
  
stabbed and died soon afterward."  
  
Raye wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"But he had violated a law and now   
  
the Kuroki had the right to revenge.   
  
However, The only direct Hino family   
  
members left were you and your   
  
grandfather. Your grandfather however   
  
took an oath that as he was your guardian   
  
he could not fight. The powers of the order   
  
agreed and made a decree that when your   
  
grandfather died and you came of age you   
  
would have to deal with the oath."  
  
"Am I of age?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It would have been nice if someone   
  
had told me about this sooner!"  
  
"Not necessarily. The problem now   
  
is that Munoto Kuroki, the fifteen year old   
  
son of one of the men your father killed is   
  
looking for you."   
  
"He's fifteen?" Raye asked. "And   
  
trying to kill?"  
  
"His father is dead. He is carrying   
  
the oath."  
  
"So what does this mean?"  
  
"The rules are simple. When a rule   
  
in the order is broken, the punishment is   
  
severe. Munoto will have three chances to   
  
kill you. He must use his factions weapon of   
  
choice, a sword. He cannot make the house   
  
explode or anything."   
  
"Wonderful," Raye said growing   
  
further depressed.  
  
"He cannot attack you in the open   
  
or jeopardize revealing that the order still   
  
exists. He will try and get you alone and   
  
then kill you secretly. If you manage to   
  
stop his three attempts, he will then   
  
challenge you to open combat in the arena."  
  
"Wait wait wait...so he gets three   
  
shots to kill me dishonorably and then open   
  
combat?"  
  
"Yes, but that is why I am here.   
  
You can choose a champion to defend   
  
you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what if you're working for the   
  
Kuroki's?"  
  
"I'm sure any of the shrine masters   
  
can verify my loyalty. Or the fighting   
  
authority..."  
  
"And when I go to see them Kuroki   
  
kills me."  
  
"He wouldn't dare."  
  
"I don't trust you," Raye said.  
  
"Even after all I've said."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I were working for them why   
  
would I tell you all this?"  
  
"Maybe you have another agenda."  
  
"I was a loyal servant of your   
  
grandfather, and I am here to protect you."  
  
"We'll see," Raye said. "I'll be   
  
watching. If this Kuroki fellow shows up   
  
and you chase him off then I guess we'll   
  
know where your loyalty is."  
  
"Yes we will," Motoki said.  
  
"Why don't you go out and look for   
  
him?"  
  
"I can take the hint," Motoki said   
  
and strode out.  
  
Raye started crying.  
  
Meanwhile Munoto Kuroki crept   
  
among the trees in the forest near the   
  
shrine.. A blade was clamped in his right   
  
hand.   
  
I will bring death to you Raye Hino,   
  
and gain vengeance for my father. He   
  
peered from around the forests edge at the   
  
temple in front of him. He watched Chad   
  
walk into Raye's room. He heard the feint   
  
sounds of crying inside.  
  
"Is she afraid? Does she know I'm   
  
coming? And who is that with her?" he   
  
asked himself.  
  
"Stand and fight!" Came a yell.   
  
Motoki stood in the yard facing him. Sword   
  
drawn.  
  
"Are you her champion?" Kuroki   
  
said advancing.  
  
"I am for now," Motoki said.  
  
"Very well!" Kuroki sand leapt   
  
forward. Their two swords met.  
  
"What is going on?" Chad said   
  
poking his head out the door.   
  
"Uh...Raye..."  
  
Raye looked out to see the two   
  
fighting.  
  
Motoki raced forward and swung   
  
his sword. Kuroki flew backwards and hit a   
  
tree.  
  
"You are fortunate I use a sword   
  
with the blade reversed," Motoki said.   
  
"Leave now, before I turn the blade over   
  
and kill you where you stand."  
  
Kuroki stared at him.  
  
"You've failed this attempt,"   
  
Motoki said.  
  
"I will not fail again Raye Hino!"   
  
Kuroki said and hurried off.  
  
"Convinced yet?" Motoki asked.  
  
"By that melodramatic display?   
  
Hardly," Raye said and went back into her   
  
room. Chad followed.  
  
"Maybe you should tell the girls   
  
about this," Chad said.  
  
"No, it's not their business. I need   
  
to deal with this myself."  
  
"Oh..ok," Chad said.  
  
"They care so much Chad, why   
  
burden them with this and this needs to be a   
  
secret anyway."  
  
Chad merely nodded.  
  
Amy wandered into Serizawa's   
  
office to find the President staring at a large   
  
view screen.  
  
"That's new," She said.  
  
"It is necessary," Serizawa said.   
  
Amy looked at the display, a map of   
  
Tokyo.   
  
"I am using it to follow the   
  
movements of our people," Serizawa said.  
  
"And why are they moving?" Amy   
  
asked.  
  
"It's that trap I planned on setting   
  
up," Serizawa said. "I am trying to draw   
  
several of Kaima's people into an area   
  
where I can provide the proper   
  
intimidation."  
  
"Shouldn't we be working more on   
  
some sort of negotiation strategy? We don't   
  
even know what they want," Amy said.  
  
"They have been getting in the way   
  
of our plans, I've already tracked them   
  
tailing Tillman and we barely prevented   
  
them from interfering in that. They are out   
  
to stop us Amy, I know it," Serizawa said.  
  
"It seems like we're not too popular   
  
these days," Amy said.  
  
"We stand for the right cause,"   
  
Serizawa said. "And as such dramatic   
  
measures are necessary, I will not let my   
  
education suffer because of these   
  
layabouts."  
  
"We still don't know what their true   
  
goals are."  
  
"Haven't you ever had to fight a   
  
battle not knowing what your enemy   
  
wanted? Or who it even is."  
  
"All the time," Amy said.  
  
"Oh," Serizawa said in surprise.  
  
"And I know to be cautious   
  
whenever possible."  
  
"In this case we're not being   
  
cautious," Serizawa said. "Right now   
  
Academic Council members are all over the   
  
city tracking down our enemies and plotting   
  
to spring our trap."  
  
"And what will this trap   
  
accomplish?"  
  
"It will put the fear of whatever god   
  
they worship, back into them," Serizawa   
  
said.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"You think I'm overly dramatic   
  
don't you?" Serizawa asked.  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"Phooey on you then," Serizawa   
  
said. The phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. "WHAT? Stop   
  
them at all costs!"  
  
He slammed the phone down.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"Apparently they're making a   
  
second try at Tillman and Ajibana, and   
  
they've brought a lot of characters with   
  
them."  
  
"What a mess," Amy said.  
  
"We will prevail!" Serizawa   
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lizzie and Tareo were   
  
sitting in the shade of some trees in one of   
  
the various parks they visited in search of   
  
seclusion.   
  
"Nice day isn't it? Almost spring   
  
like," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes, it is nice," Tareo said. "This   
  
weather has been odd, going from very cold   
  
to very warm at times."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"At least it means we get days like   
  
this in the late winter."  
  
Tareo nodded.  
  
The two just continued staring at the   
  
sky.  
  
Maybe there is more to Tareo then   
  
just his absolute jerk of a personality. He   
  
always provide hints, but maybe that's just   
  
brief flashes of what normally doesn't show   
  
up much. He is quite silly actually. I   
  
wonder if I'm reaching him at all.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a group of figures were   
  
watching them from a bush.  
  
"There she is," Imagawa said. A   
  
group of girls and guys, all clad in various   
  
school uniforms and coats stared at the two.   
  
Like Imagawa they all wore a black   
  
headband.  
  
"It's our mission to surprise them   
  
and let Ajibana know the truth," the leader   
  
of the group, a tall blonde athlete named   
  
Modegi said.  
  
"That's easy," Imagawa said   
  
grinning.  
  
"Not really!" came a shout as a   
  
group of other students, not wearing the   
  
headband leapt out of the bushes   
  
surrounding them.  
  
"Surprise!" came a shout. Kaima's   
  
group all scattered as intended.  
  
"No no no! This isn't supposed to   
  
happen!" Imagawa shrieked.  
  
"What is going on!" Ajibana said   
  
standing up quickly, seeing only the   
  
receding figures as they were chased off.  
  
"Who knows? This is a strange   
  
place isn't it?" Lizzie said. Ajibana just   
  
grimaced and tried to figure out what was   
  
happening.   
  
"Guess this place isn't really   
  
secluded anymore is it?" Lizzie said.  
  
Ajibana nodded, still angered at the   
  
interruption.  
  
"Whoever disturbed us will pay for   
  
this," Ajibana said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the chase was on with   
  
various members of Kaima's group   
  
scurrying away from the Academic Council   
  
members, or in some cases the reverse was   
  
true. The groups were racing through   
  
various side streets around the park.   
  
Lieutenant Kino at the time was   
  
driving his squad car along the road and   
  
noticed the scene unfolding. He skidded to   
  
a stop and pulled out his radio.  
  
"This is Car 423, something odd is   
  
happening down by Abukara park. There's   
  
a lot of students running around. Send a   
  
few cars here to find out what's going on,"   
  
Kino said.  
  
"Understood," the dispatcher said.  
  
Kino hit his lights and started   
  
driving around to try to break up what was   
  
happening.  
  
What is going on with these crazy   
  
kids these days? He thought predictably.  
  
Munoto Kuroki sat in a tree staring   
  
at Motoki and Raye arguing about   
  
something unimportant.  
  
"Maybe I don't need your help,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Maybe you should thank me for   
  
saving your life."  
  
"Maybe not," Raye said.  
  
"We'll see, in the end you will   
  
survive, and you will thank me."  
  
"Yes, we will see," Raye said.  
  
"And if you don't trust me, why do   
  
you let me stay here?"  
  
"Good question," Raye said.   
  
"Because I don't trust you and would rather   
  
keep you where I can see you."  
  
"Likely excuse," Motoki said.  
  
Raye snarled. "Just go somewhere   
  
else while I water the plants ok?"  
  
"I will keep watch," Motoki said.  
  
"Whatever," Raye said. Motoki   
  
turned his back and headed to another part   
  
of the shrine. It was at this point that   
  
Munoto Kuroki drew his sword and leapt   
  
from the tree he was holding. He dropped   
  
twenty feet and swung his sword right at   
  
Raye. She whirled and leapt backwards.   
  
Kuroki hit the ground hard and crumpled   
  
forward, but slowly stood. Raye rushed   
  
forward and kicked him in the head   
  
throwing him back. Motoki raced up and   
  
drew his sword. Kuroki winced.  
  
"Fool," Raye said. Motoki   
  
advanced. Kuroki charged forward but   
  
collapsed as his knees gave out. Motoki   
  
stared at him.  
  
"Done yet?" Raye asked.  
  
"No!" Kuroki shouted and shot   
  
forward with a speed Raye didn't expect.   
  
His sword flew at her head. Only Motoki's   
  
sword swung up and knocked it away with   
  
inches to spare. Raye gasped as Motoki   
  
brought his sword down and turned its   
  
sharp end towards Kuroki's neck.  
  
"Give up?" Motoki asked.  
  
Kuroki nodded.  
  
"A good trick," Motoki said. "Now   
  
leave."  
  
Kuroki walked off. Raye found   
  
herself standing behind Motoki.  
  
"He leapt out of a tree, he must   
  
have. He was hurt badly," Raye said.  
  
"So you thought," Motoki said.   
  
"Part of his discipline can protect him from   
  
such pain."  
  
"He moves so quickly."  
  
"That is also part of his discipline."  
  
"You could have told me that."  
  
"You are only to avoid his attacks, I   
  
will deal with him."  
  
Raye glared at him.  
  
  
  
Serena hurried up the steps of   
  
Raye's temple.  
  
I haven't seen Raye lately. I wonder   
  
if she's ok. She thought. She leapt up to   
  
the top step. There was a flash and a sword   
  
flew out in front of her. She screeched as a   
  
blade now sat inches from her neck.   
  
Kuroki grinned. Motoki ran from behind   
  
the house as did Raye.  
  
"Serena?" Raye said worriedly.  
  
"Kuroki you can't do that!" Motoki   
  
said. "You are violating the rules of the   
  
order."  
  
"Normally it's frowned upon to use   
  
such tactics yes, but in the case of blood   
  
oaths, well the fighting authority can usually   
  
be quite lenient," Kuroki said.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena shrieked   
  
worriedly.  
  
"You are a pawn in my little game,"   
  
Kuroki said. "Now Raye, come here and let   
  
me kill you and then I will let your friend   
  
go."  
  
"And if she doesn't you'll murder an   
  
innocent person?" Motoki asked.  
  
"I will do what I have to," Kuroki   
  
said.  
  
"They will throw you out of the   
  
order," Motoki said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Kuroki said.   
  
"Like I said, they're pretty lenient when   
  
blood oaths are at stake. Now what'll it be   
  
Miss Hino?"  
  
"Don't do it Raye, whatever's he   
  
planning," Serena said.  
  
"Brave words Serena, but I can't let   
  
him kill you," Raye said advancing slowly.  
  
"Wait," Motoki said grabbing her   
  
arm. "You can't do this."  
  
"I am doing this," Raye said.   
  
Kuroki grinned as Raye advanced.  
  
"You want to kill me here, then go   
  
ahead," Raye said. Kuroki pulled his sword   
  
away from Serena quickly and swung it at   
  
her. Raye slid under it and kicked Kuroki in   
  
the crotch. She then spun kicked him into a   
  
bush. Motoki walked up and placed his   
  
sword at Kuroki's throat yet again.  
  
"You really do stink at this," Motoki   
  
said.  
  
Serena gasped.  
  
"Are you ok Raye?" Serena asked.  
  
"No," Raye said and gave Serena a   
  
huge hug.   
  
"Kuroki, you've failed, now you're   
  
going to have to face me in open combat,"   
  
Motoki said.  
  
"No," Raye said whirling. "No one   
  
is going to risk their lives for me anymore in   
  
this stupid feud."  
  
"But, Raye," Serena said. "He's a   
  
sword fighter."  
  
"I don't care. No one else is going   
  
to die because of me," Raye said. "I will   
  
fight you Kuroki."  
  
"Very well," Kuroki said with a   
  
grin. The fighting authority will prepare the   
  
arena for next week. He walked off with a   
  
grin on his face, his victory apparently   
  
assure.  
  
"Raye, you can't do this," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"It's too late," Motoki said. "Raye   
  
has given up her right to a champion."  
  
"Motoki you have fought well,"   
  
Raye said. "I still don't trust you, but if you   
  
were to fight him and be killed I wouldn't   
  
be able to take it, and I certainly won't have   
  
anyone risk themselves for me. Not   
  
anymore."  
  
Serena watched her friend with   
  
great concern.  
  
"Raye, I understand why you might   
  
feel that way, but you're going to get   
  
killed."  
  
"You may have surprised him once,   
  
but you won't be able to do that in open   
  
combat."  
  
"I know," Raye said. "But I will be   
  
fine."  
  
"What?" The two asked.  
  
"You'll see," Raye said and   
  
headed to her room.  
  
"I don't think she's going to be   
  
fine," Serena said.  
  
"I agree," Motoki said.   
  
"I should go talk to her."  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk."  
  
  
  
A day passed. Serena had kept what   
  
Raye was doing, as she felt it was just far   
  
too serious to go tell anyone else. Now she   
  
stood near Raye in the Fighting Authority's   
  
arena, as her friend prepared to fight a   
  
battle that could kill her.  
  
"Raye are you sure about this?"   
  
Serena asked.  
  
"I can't go back now," Raye said.  
  
"But, you didn't train...you...just   
  
stayed in your room...how can you fight   
  
him?"  
  
"Serena, don't worry," Raye said.  
  
  
  
"But I have to worry. Someone has   
  
to worry," Serena said.  
  
"I know, and I appreciate it, but it'll   
  
be ok."  
  
"You're going to die. That's not   
  
ok," Serena said practically crying.  
  
Raye entered the arena.  
  
"Raye! Don't!" Serena shouted but   
  
was held back various council guards.  
  
Munoto Kuroki stood at one end of   
  
the arena, her sword drawn.  
  
"Begin the fight!" the elder shouted.  
  
Kuroki raced across the arena his   
  
sword drawn. Raye closed her eyes and   
  
stuck her sword into the ground.  
  
"RAYE!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted.  
  
Kuroki swung his sword.  
  
Serena   
  
screeched.   
  
  
  
"Fool!" Raye shouted leaping into   
  
the air and throwing various spiritual   
  
charms at him. They embedded themselves   
  
in the ground. An energy circle formed   
  
around Kuroki. He let out a shout as the   
  
ground literally exploded around him.  
  
"What is going on?" Serena asked in   
  
shock as the crowd watched in surprise.  
  
"This training hall is so sacred, the   
  
spiritual energy running through it is   
  
massive," Raye said and laughed. "I am a   
  
Shinto shrine maiden, I know how to utilize   
  
the spiritual aura of the ground to my   
  
advantage. Practically anywhere else I   
  
would be able to do little more then hold   
  
you in place for a minute, but here..."  
  
She threw more charms. They   
  
exploded all around Kuroki. He was   
  
thrown back again. Raye ran forward   
  
spinning charms around her. A ball of   
  
energy flew out and slammed Kuroki into   
  
the ground. Raye picked up her sword and   
  
raced at him. Kuroki stood up quickly and   
  
swung at her. She flung a charm at his   
  
head. It stuck. He let out a scream and   
  
dropped his sword as he desperately tried to   
  
pull it from his head. Raye's sword came up   
  
level with his head.  
  
"You lose," She said.  
  
"Decide Raye Hino. Does he live or   
  
die?" the elder asked.  
  
"He lives," Raye said. "He is foolish   
  
and young." Like we all are.  
  
"This isn't over!" Kuroki said.   
  
  
  
Raye glared at him.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
She strode away. Kuroki picked up   
  
his sword and ran at her. About half the   
  
arena leapt in front of him all drawing   
  
swords He slid to a stop.  
  
"Don't even think it," The lead elder   
  
said.  
  
Kuroki dropped his sword.  
  
Raye hugged Serena and nearly   
  
collapsed as the stress caught up with her.  
  
"See? It's ok," Raye said.  
  
Serena started crying happily. 


	108. 108

Chapter 108  
  
The Moon Kingdom, actually an   
  
alternate dimension formed by Queen   
  
Serenity using what was left of her power,   
  
was an exact replica of the palace and its   
  
surrounding area. Beyond that was   
  
nothingness, and without anyone living   
  
there it was as silent as grave. Maverick   
  
and Saturn were standing in the cupola on   
  
top of the palace staring at the vision of   
  
space, including the Earth floating amidst   
  
the darkness.  
  
"I wonder how things are going   
  
back home," Saturn said.  
  
"That is just an illusion," Maverick   
  
replied.  
  
"I know that Earth is, but it's   
  
symbolic," Saturn said.   
  
"If the scouts were in any trouble   
  
Queen Serenity would let us know."  
  
"She would, you're right. Still...I   
  
worry."  
  
Maverick said nothing.  
  
"I bet this place must have been very   
  
beautiful back in the Silver Millennium, with   
  
all the people around," Saturn said.  
  
Maverick shrugged.  
  
"Maverick, you just don't care do   
  
you?" Saturn said leaning against the stone   
  
railing.  
  
"Not really, no," Maverick said.   
  
"The past is unchangeable."  
  
"Sorry...you must be thinking about   
  
other things, and it probably doesn't make   
  
you feel very good, I didn't mean to."  
  
"No, no, I can handle it. I've   
  
handled it for over a decade. You worry   
  
about yourself."  
  
"Actually Maverick, I'm Leader of   
  
the Guardian Scouts, that means I have to   
  
worry about all of us."  
  
"I'm independent of the Guardian   
  
Scouts, I'm not your responsibility."  
  
"Maybe, but I have a right to worry   
  
about you. Heck, I owe you a lot." Saturn   
  
said. "Listen Maverick, to be honest, I   
  
doubt that Amy and I are ever going to go   
  
beyond what we have now...I have my   
  
reasons for pretty much knowing that we   
  
are not meant to be together romantically."  
  
  
  
Maverick glanced at him.  
  
"We're very good friends," Saturn   
  
finished. "And we like it that way, despite   
  
all these rumors, I've never felt anything   
  
aside from the desire to hang out with her.   
  
I care for her deeply, but I don't think it's   
  
ever been romantic."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." Maverick   
  
said.  
  
"Don't be, you saved our friendship   
  
and that's more important to me than   
  
romance,"  
  
"Not necessarily," Maverick said.  
  
"Have you ever thought about   
  
romance Maverick?"  
  
"Certainly not with Amy that's for   
  
sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I suspect we are more alike in   
  
our feelings than you think," Maverick said.  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Enough talk, the Dead Moon   
  
Circus has not attacked for three days, their   
  
about due. We must be ready in the   
  
caverns," Maverick said.  
  
"You were in no hurry before,"   
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Before is irrelevant," Maverick said   
  
and leapt off the cupola landing on the   
  
ground fifteen feet below.  
  
"I really shouldn't be so curious   
  
about him, but I can't help wanting to know   
  
all this stuff, purely because of scientific   
  
curiosity of course," Saturn said to himself.   
  
"Hmm...that's Amy's excuse too," he said   
  
with a smile and jumped off the cupola.  
  
In one of the bedrooms in the   
  
palace, Guardians Pluto, Neptune, and   
  
Uranus were sitting on the floor. What   
  
consisted of most of a deck of cards was   
  
lying scattered on the floor. Each of them   
  
had a hand of cards.  
  
"Hey, Pluto, got any sevens?"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Nope," Pluto said. "Go Haddock."  
  
"Right, right," Neptune said and   
  
drew a card.  
  
"Hey, Neptune, got any sevens?"   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Nope," Neptune said.  
  
"But...you just..." Uranus said.  
  
"Faked you out," Neptune said.  
  
"But why?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Like there's ever an explanation for   
  
what I do," Neptune said. "Oh...and by the   
  
way Uranus, Go Carp."  
  
"Eh..." Uranus said and drew a card   
  
from the pile.   
  
A projection of Sailor Pluto's head   
  
appeared in the air.  
  
"Guardians..." she began and then   
  
looked at the pile of cards. "What are you   
  
doing, and for that matter how'd you get   
  
that deck of cards up here?"  
  
"I smuggled it up here okay,"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Where?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"The same place Sailor Moon keeps   
  
her scepter, you know that interdimensional   
  
pocket each of us has flying around with   
  
them," Neptune said.  
  
"Oh...that..I forgot you had   
  
those...I'll have to check them before I take   
  
you three anywhere from now on...but   
  
never mind, the Dead Moon Circus looks to   
  
making a big move in the caverns," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
When Queen Serenity had created   
  
the dimension to hold the last remnants of   
  
the Moon kingdom together, she hadn't   
  
been able to control certain factors. Among   
  
them was the fact that the area under the   
  
palace was a maze of tunnels. The evil   
  
forces known as the Dead Moon Circus has   
  
chosen to invade the small dimension   
  
through these caverns rather then to attack   
  
the palace itself which Serenity protected   
  
with a force field anyway. Just as   
  
Serenity's power had not been able to   
  
control the formation of the cavern's she   
  
was also unable to erect the energy barrier   
  
within them she could around the moon   
  
palace. Essentially, the cavern's were the   
  
evil forces' only way in.  
  
The five male scouts and Sailor   
  
Pluto crouched behind the rocks. Maverick   
  
and Pluto were behind one group. The   
  
Four Guardian Scouts were behind another.  
  
"With this passage covered they   
  
won't have much room to attack with. We   
  
can try and pick them off, good thinking   
  
Maverick," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Maverick nodded.  
  
"I think they're coming," Saturn   
  
said. The group all readied their weapons.   
  
They heard footsteps on the stone. Out of   
  
the cavern emerged three figures.  
  
"Now," Sailor Pluto said. The six   
  
unleashed their energy attacks. They flew   
  
out. Saturn's hit the figure on the left.   
  
Maverick hit the far right. Sailor Pluto got   
  
the middle one. The other three missed.   
  
The enemies were knocked back into the   
  
darkness.   
  
"Try aiming!" Sailor Pluto snapped   
  
at the Guardians.  
  
"Hey, we got them anyway,"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
They heard a screech. A hawk like   
  
creature flew out of the shadows trailing   
  
fire behind it.  
  
"Duck!" Maverick said. The six hit   
  
the ground as the fire flew over their heads.   
  
Maverick and Sailor Pluto whirled around   
  
and attacked. The energy blasts flew at the   
  
Hawk and hit it twice. It screeched and   
  
flew back the way it came. A Tiger leapt   
  
out of the shadows seconds later.   
  
"AHH!" Neptune said and dived out   
  
of the way. Guardian Pluto leapt forward   
  
and charged the Tiger knocking it   
  
backwards. Saturn fired his sword. It hit   
  
the Tiger in the chest, it rolled backward   
  
and back into the shadows. A wave of   
  
water flew from the darkness and hit   
  
Guardian Pluto pushing him back into the   
  
other three Guardian Scouts who were   
  
flung against a wall.   
  
"Where'd that come from?" Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
Another wave emerged from the   
  
dark balancing a large fish on top of it.  
  
"I'd guess that thing," Maverick said   
  
and leapt forward over the wave stabbing   
  
his sword into the fish, which let out a   
  
scream. Sailor Pluto jabbed her staff into   
  
the fish seconds later. The two landed   
  
behind the wave as it smashed into the   
  
rocks beyond and the fish hit hard. The   
  
Tiger and Hawk flew at the two. Maverick   
  
swung at the Tiger while Sailor Pluto hit the   
  
Hawk, both of their attacks did major   
  
damage, but the two were hit and knocked   
  
to the ground.  
  
"SATURN ICE STORM BLAST!"   
  
Saturn shouted and hit the Hawk and the   
  
Tiger blasting them back down the cavern.   
  
The other three Guardians were firing their   
  
energy at the fish lying beached on the   
  
rocks quickly.   
  
"I'll harpoon this sucker," Neptune   
  
said and built his power. "Neptune Triton   
  
Attack!" he shouted throwing his golden   
  
weapon. It slammed into the fish and it   
  
began to change form. Lying on the rocks   
  
was a beautiful blue haired woman.  
  
"Woah...that's a bit weird," Neptune   
  
said.  
  
Several feet away. Maverick and   
  
Sailor Pluto were witnessing a similar   
  
transformation. The Hawk and Tiger both   
  
reverted back into a human form, that of   
  
males.  
  
"Were they the same figures that   
  
first attacked?" Saturn said.  
  
"Most likely," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Hey, this one's disappearing,"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Probably   
  
returning to   
  
where it came   
  
from,"   
  
Uranus said.  
  
  
  
"The other two are vanishing too,"   
  
Maverick muttered. "We should retake our   
  
defensive positions."   
  
"Good idea," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Seconds later the two whirled   
  
sensing attacks. They were hit with four   
  
large balls and knocked back ten feet.   
  
"Wha..." Guardian Pluto said and   
  
turned. Four more balls, each a different   
  
color flew out of the shadows at them. The   
  
four Guardians ducked.   
  
"Where did they come from?"   
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"I didn't sense them till the last   
  
second," Maverick said.  
  
"Same here, that never happens,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
The balls flew over their heads   
  
again.   
  
"Wait for the next attack and let's   
  
hit with the swords," Saturn said.  
  
"Good plan," Guardian Pluto said.   
  
Four more projectiles flew through the air.   
  
The group fired. The attacks hit, but did no   
  
damage. The balls shattered to pieces,   
  
some of them sharp.  
  
"AGHHH!" Neptune shouted as a   
  
piece landed in his back.  
  
"We can't stay here," Maverick said.  
  
"We go out there, we'll be hit,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"I'll go anyway," Maverick said and   
  
leapt forward. Four balls flew at them, he   
  
slid under them and fired his energy into the   
  
shadows. He heard four screams and went   
  
charging forward.   
  
"Let's go!" Uranus said standing up.  
  
"No wait!" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Maverick went flying back the way he came   
  
and smashed into Uranus propelling them   
  
back.  
  
"Too powerful," Maverick   
  
muttered. "But I wounded one of them.   
  
They're girls, they look to about the same   
  
age as all of you appearance wise anyway."  
  
"What?" Neptune said.  
  
Four balls flew at them again. The   
  
six scurried away from the falling shards.  
  
"It's going to take actual powers to   
  
stop them," Maverick said.   
  
"But the time needed to energize   
  
and aim will leave a person vulnerable as the   
  
balls fly at them," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Yes," Maverick said.  
  
"Hmm...well, then it's time to   
  
surprise them," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"How?" Uranus asked.  
  
"You'll see. Queen Serenity, it is   
  
that time," she said.  
  
"I understand," the group heard the   
  
voice of Queen Serenity say.   
  
"Time for what?" Maverick asked   
  
skeptically.  
  
Two attacks, one yellow and one   
  
aquamarine flew over their heads and   
  
smashed into the shadows. There were four   
  
screams.  
  
"Now!" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Maverick, come with me! Guardians   
  
energize your attacks,"  
  
"Them," Maverick muttered and   
  
charged forward. The two unleashed their   
  
energy.   
  
Two other figures leapt down the   
  
cavern into the shadows firing some sort of   
  
energy themselves The four girls came into   
  
view. Pluto swung at one. Maverick went   
  
for another, and the two others were hit   
  
with energy blasts.  
  
The four girls quickly turned and   
  
jumped away vanishing very quickly.  
  
"Their they go," Sailor Pluto said   
  
looking. Maverick watched for a second   
  
and then turned. Standing nearby were   
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.  
  
Maverick readied his sword, his eyes   
  
narrowed.  
  
"This is not a time for that," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "There may be more enemies."  
  
"They are the enemy," Maverick   
  
said.  
  
"I am sensing that it is all clear,"   
  
came Serenity's voice. "Please return to the   
  
palace."  
  
"Are they coming?" Maverick   
  
snapped.  
  
"Calm down Maverick, everything   
  
will be explained," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"That I sincerely doubt," Maverick   
  
snapped.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"I can't believe that we are   
  
supposed to work with those two,"   
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Yeah, those back stabbers Uranus   
  
and Neptune, who needs them," Guardian   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"You mean the Sailors of course,   
  
right?" Neptune asked.  
  
"We'll see," Pluto said and started   
  
laughing.  
  
"Maybe there's an explanation,   
  
Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity seem to   
  
trust them," Saturn said.  
  
"Keep your swords ready anyway,"   
  
Uranus said.  
  
The doors to the main hall opened   
  
and Queen Serenity, flanked by Sailors   
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto walked in.  
  
"Congratulations on your victory   
  
today," Queen Serenity. "It was a team   
  
effort that beat them."  
  
"Ehh...maybe," Guardian Uranus   
  
said. The five Guardian Scouts were all   
  
clutching their swords.  
  
"Are those for us?" Sailor Neptune   
  
said with a grin. The Five Guardian Scouts   
  
in near perfect unison raised their swords to   
  
defensive positions.  
  
"Put those swords down now,"   
  
Sailor Pluto barked. "This is not supposed   
  
to be a battle."  
  
"Those two put me in the hospital!"   
  
Maverick snapped.  
  
"And threatened the Sailor Scouts,"   
  
Guardian Uranus added.  
  
"Yeah," the other three Guardians   
  
said.  
  
"You five are no match for the two   
  
of us anyway, I suggest you stop this right   
  
now," Sailor Uranus said with her own grin.   
  
Maverick's sword fired. The blast flew by   
  
Sailor Uranus' face and cut off a few   
  
strands of her blonde hair.   
  
"You meant to miss," Sailor Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"This time," Maverick snapped.  
  
"Please, all of you," Queen Serenity   
  
said. "I don't deny that Sailor Uranus and   
  
Sailor Neptune did some things differently   
  
from how I would have wanted them to do   
  
it, but they were acting in the interests of   
  
the universe."  
  
"That we know," Maverick said.   
  
"It's their methods that bother us, not their   
  
goals."  
  
"We had to take extreme measures,   
  
the world and the universe were, and still   
  
are at stake. The holy grail needed to be   
  
found," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"This kind of juvenile response from   
  
all of you was anticipated and that's why we   
  
didn't tell you about this in the first place,"   
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Juvenile," Saturn snapped. "I like   
  
to be the patient one, but you were the ones   
  
who attacked Maverick twice, and took the   
  
Sailor Scouts hostage to achieve your goals.   
  
The girls are very understanding, they could   
  
have understood if you had bothered to tell   
  
them, instead you chose to be antagonistic!"  
  
"All of you! Silence!" Queen   
  
Serenity said. "I will not have an argument   
  
in the main hall. Regardless of their past   
  
transgressions, Sailor Neptune and Sailor   
  
Uranus are needed now. And they have   
  
sworn themselves to protect the Earth."   
  
"Billions of lives rested on our   
  
shoulders, we did what we thought we had   
  
to," Sailor Uranus growled.  
  
"Billions of lives have rested on the   
  
shoulders of the Sailor Scouts, and they   
  
have not used that fact to let them do be   
  
dishonorable," Maverick said. "As much as   
  
I'd like to make you pay for your crimes in   
  
pain, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon have   
  
already done that job.." he let a sadistic grin   
  
form. "So...I suggest we leave it at that.   
  
However, bear in mind that if you do   
  
something like that again...the response will   
  
be less cordial."  
  
The other four Guardians nodded.  
  
"Now that we have that settled,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said. "Queen Serenity would   
  
like to talk to you."  
  
"Yes...and I don't blame you five for   
  
being bitter, unfortunately we all make   
  
mistakes, and Sailor Neptune and Sailor   
  
Uranus may have gone to extreme   
  
measures," Queen Serenity.  
  
"We could not afford not to," Sailor   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Perhaps," Queen Serenity said.   
  
"Now, I believe that the Dead Moon Circus   
  
has sent some of it's most dangerous   
  
warriors at us now. They must be getting   
  
desperate. Nothing we've faced up to this   
  
point has been as dangerous."  
  
"Queen Nehelenia really wants to   
  
destroy you, that much is clear," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"I feel sorry for Nehelenia, she had a   
  
kingdom and peace, but something changed   
  
her, and now there's nothing but hate,"   
  
Queen Serenity said. "Still we have to stop   
  
her. All of you will have tough fights, but   
  
hopefully we can push her back, I don't   
  
think she has anymore powerful hands to   
  
play."  
  
"What if she chooses to attack   
  
herself?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"That maybe impossible. Her power   
  
may not be able to free herself from the   
  
prison I placed her in so many years ago.   
  
But if she escapes then we will meet her,"   
  
Queen Serenity. "I will have to fight as   
  
well."  
  
"But Queen Serenity, that will   
  
deplete your power," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Yes, but it may be necessary,"   
  
Queen Serenity said. "But don't worry,   
  
we'll win."  
  
"That's right we will," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"Uh..." Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Yes Neptune?" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Uh...I'm just kinda curious,   
  
um...weren't Sailor Neptune and Sailor   
  
Uranus kinda dead?" Neptune asked.  
  
"They still are, but my energy is   
  
keeping them alive here in this dimension, I   
  
hope someday to return them to Earth, but   
  
for now, this will have to do," Queen   
  
Serenity.  
  
"No need to hurry," Maverick   
  
muttered.  
  
"How can you, who has looked   
  
death in the eyes so much honestly say   
  
that?" Sailor Uranus snapped.  
  
"They say I'm insane," Maverick   
  
said. "They're probably right. One does   
  
tend to obtain a dark sense of humor about   
  
death when you've been through what I   
  
have."  
  
"I think you two should cool off,"   
  
Guardian Uranus said. "We've got bigger   
  
problems."  
  
"True," Sailor Uranus said and   
  
turned and walked out. Neptune followed.   
  
"You should all rest, we don't know   
  
when the next attack may come," Queen   
  
Serenity said and walked out followed by   
  
Sailor Pluto.  
  
"So what do we do Maverick?"   
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"We fight to protect the Moon   
  
Kingdom like she says," Maverick said and   
  
turned to walk out the others. "I didn't say   
  
we had to like how we're doing it."  
  
And he walked out the other door.  
  
"That is not a happy guy," Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"Ya think?" Uranus muttered. 


	109. 109

Chapter 109  
  
"Puchirol, Cyprine," Hotaru Tomoe   
  
bellowed. The twins emerged from the   
  
shadows.  
  
"Yes your Darkness," they said in   
  
unison.  
  
"You did not succeed in your   
  
mission."  
  
"No your Darkness, we will not give   
  
any excuses, but merely ask to continue   
  
serving you," they replied.  
  
"I shall grant that request, however,   
  
I warn you, my patience is waning. If we   
  
do not acquire any heart crystals, this   
  
mission is doomed to failure," the Dark One   
  
said.  
  
"Yes Dark One, we understand.   
  
What is it that you want us to do."  
  
Hotaru paused for a moment and   
  
then descended down from her throne.  
  
"I have learned that Queen   
  
Nehelenia's forces suffered a major defeat   
  
on the Moon. She is still a threat, but there   
  
is a window of opportunity. And even if   
  
there wasn't, if I don't acquire those   
  
crystals, her attacks will be a moot point.   
  
So, you are to try and destroy as many   
  
Sailor Scouts as you can. Your objective is   
  
not to acquire crystals, but instead the   
  
destruction of those scouts. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Dark One," they replied.  
  
"Now I've been thinking of how to   
  
do it, and I have created these using a great   
  
deal of my reserve energy," Tomoe said and   
  
handed them each a black ruby.  
  
"This will allow you to draw away   
  
the powers of the Sailor Scouts, if you   
  
manage to catch their energy with it.   
  
Without their powers, they are useless,"   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"That's convenient, are you sure   
  
they work?" the two asked.  
  
"Yes this rubies should do the job it   
  
was intended to...but I would prefer if you   
  
did not try and overload them, if you could   
  
fight the scouts one or two at a time, it   
  
would make things work more smoothly."  
  
"We shall try."  
  
"Very well...I'll leave it to you to   
  
figure out what to do. You will have no   
  
daimons do you understand?"  
  
"Yes your Darkness."  
  
"Go."  
  
The two bowed and hurried out.  
  
Meanwhile at the Diet building.   
  
The Prime Minister, Sylia Coral, sat in her   
  
office examining various treaties she was   
  
supposed to sign and various other work   
  
that the Prime Minister is expected to do.   
  
"I have to call President Clinton   
  
later to talk about that tariff treaty. He's   
  
such a charming man..." she said to herself.  
  
Her secretary buzzed her.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Your ten o'clock appointments are   
  
here," the secretary said.  
  
"Send them in."  
  
The door opened and in walked   
  
General Nagumo, Chief Ozaki, Governor   
  
Morimoto, Maxfield Stanton, and Colonel   
  
Patterson.  
  
"Gentlemen, sit down," Coral said.   
  
The group all took seats.  
  
"You know this is how I'd pictured   
  
it, a bunch of grey haired old men sitting   
  
around discussing defense policy," Sylia   
  
said with a grin.  
  
"The only thing is your no grey   
  
haired old man ma'am," Colonel Patterson   
  
said.  
  
"And if that changes, we will have   
  
more important issues at hand," Sylia said.   
  
"So, I don't mind telling you that these   
  
attacks are becoming more than an   
  
annoyance. Sure, we've kept the media   
  
contained, and people seem to be dealing   
  
with it all, but...I'd like to know what   
  
you're all up to."  
  
"Prime Minister, no one is more   
  
interested in this then me," Governor   
  
Morimoto said. "After all, the battles have   
  
all occurred in Tokyo, and after that alien   
  
ship attacked, well what can you say about   
  
that..."  
  
"I know Governor," Sylia said.  
  
"I've had people constantly looking   
  
into this since it started," Ozaki said.  
  
"And what have you found out?"   
  
Sylia said.  
  
"That's the problem, it's not easy to   
  
handle these attacks. The enemy can strike   
  
anywhere at anytime. It's amazing that   
  
even the Sailor Scouts can keep up with   
  
them," Ozaki said.  
  
"Maybe they know something that   
  
you don't," Stanton said. I sure as heck   
  
couldn't figure out how they were always   
  
stumbling onto my schemes. He thought.  
  
"Stanton you haven't been much   
  
help lately," Ozaki said.  
  
"Neither have you Ozaki, sorry   
  
about all those patrol cars," Patterson said   
  
with a grin.  
  
"Ehh.." Ozaki said.  
  
"Are you all telling me that you have   
  
found nothing out?" Sylia asked.  
  
"No," Nagumo said. "We have   
  
found out information on certain aspects of   
  
what is happening, of course our scientific   
  
advisors have not been doing so well."  
  
The group all remember Doctor   
  
Richter and sighed.  
  
"You know gentlemen with all due   
  
respect I'd like to try a different line of   
  
attack. How many women do you have   
  
working on this issue?" Coral asked.  
  
"Uh...we don't have the exact   
  
figures," Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes and that shouldn't be an   
  
issue," Nagumo said.  
  
"It might be, after all, the Sailor   
  
Scouts are female," Sylia said.  
  
"The Guardian Scouts are not,"   
  
Stanton said.  
  
"The Guardian Scouts haven't been   
  
seen in weeks," Ozaki said.  
  
"True, but on a related note, my   
  
nephew's kept up with things, and he is   
  
certainly all man," Patterson said.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Study abroad," Patterson said.  
  
"Oh...well that's mighty nice of him   
  
to run off while we've got this going on,"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Frankly Chief, I wonder why the   
  
defense of this country should rely on a   
  
teenager anyway?" Coral said.   
  
She'd be surprised that the defense   
  
of this country relies on a whole bunch of   
  
them. Stanton and Patterson thought.  
  
"Anyway, I bet you've got less than   
  
five percent of your people as women   
  
working on this," Sylia said.  
  
"Ma'am, the military only became   
  
fully desegregated two years ago..."   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Not good enough, as of this   
  
moment I am taking personal charge of this   
  
operation," Coral said.  
  
"WHAT?" The rest of the room   
  
except Stanton said.  
  
"Oh...you guys all looked   
  
worried...is something wrong?" Coral   
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...well uh, " the group all sort of   
  
muttered. Stanton grinned.   
  
"You have my full support madame   
  
Prime Minister," Stanton said.  
  
"I thank you for that, Mr. Stanton,   
  
in fact they say you are an expert on these   
  
sort of things, I want you to be my right   
  
hand man," Coral said.  
  
"But Prime Minister, shouldn't   
  
someone more associated with defense   
  
operations..." Nagumo said.  
  
"Never mind that, General Nagumo,   
  
you will return to your post as head of the   
  
armed forces, I am taking the jurisdiction   
  
over Anti-Negaverse operations away from   
  
you and the police department and forming   
  
my own task force. Who is your highest   
  
ranking female officer?"  
  
"Uh...that would be Lieutenant   
  
Colonel Nagumo."  
  
"Who says nepotism is dead ehh?"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Need we mention Captain Ozaki of   
  
precinct seven," Patterson said.  
  
"You're in no position to talk, your   
  
nephew's into the military academy any   
  
time he wants to be," Ozaki said.  
  
"He'd take the admissions test,"   
  
Patterson growled.  
  
"None of you are in any position to   
  
talk," Coral said. "Nagumo, send me you   
  
daughter. She will be my military advisor."  
  
"Uh, are you sure?"  
  
"Why? Is there a problem with   
  
her?"  
  
"No...but she hasn't been in combat   
  
training that much of late."  
  
"Send her around anyway, and you   
  
Ozaki...whose your highest ranking female   
  
officer."  
  
"Uh...that would be Captain   
  
Shinobu Ozaki ma'am...as mentioned   
  
before."  
  
"I am going to have you both   
  
investigated unless I see some fairer   
  
promotion practices," Coral said.   
  
"With all due respect, Colonel   
  
Nagumo has risen at the same rate as her   
  
male counterparts for the most part,"   
  
General Nagumo said.  
  
"And Captain Ozaki recently was   
  
promoted for excellent work in several   
  
different investigations," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm still going to look into it,"   
  
Coral growled.  
  
"You sure there isn't anything of   
  
Zoicite left in her?" Patterson whispered to   
  
Stanton who grinned.  
  
"Zoicite had me killed, I should be   
  
careful shouldn't I?" Stanton replied.  
  
"I should say so," Patterson said.  
  
Meanwhile in a room at the Dark   
  
One's lair.  
  
"How do you think we should get   
  
the Sailor Scouts?" Puchirol asked.  
  
"No idea," Cyprine said. "They   
  
have destiny on their side which makes it   
  
hard for us to separate them, but if we   
  
could. We know they go to that high   
  
school."  
  
"And little else."  
  
"Maybe we could just blow up the   
  
entire school."  
  
"You know that might do the trick.   
  
But that would take great amounts of   
  
energy."  
  
"Or just a few sticks of what do   
  
those humans call it? Dynamite."  
  
"You're right. That could do it."  
  
"Of course it could."  
  
"Still...we have no idea how to make   
  
sure they would all die."  
  
"You're right, and if they caught us,   
  
well our surprise would be missing,   
  
still...it's a last ditch plan if we need it."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What if we just kidnaped a   
  
student.? You know not like all of them, but   
  
one, and then we sent an ultimatum?"  
  
"That could work. After all, they'd   
  
have to reveal themselves. It's kind of like   
  
Mimette's plan, but more sure fire, and now   
  
that we can kill them...well it would work   
  
great."  
  
"But who do we kidnap?"  
  
"Hmm...good question. We have to   
  
be careful..destiny could lead us to kidnap   
  
one of the scouts themselves or one of their   
  
friends very easily."  
  
"You're right...what if we kidnaped   
  
a student at another school."  
  
"Maybe...or how about..something   
  
like the Queen of this country."  
  
"You mean their leader?"  
  
"Yeah, the populace would demand   
  
the Sailor Scouts surrender."  
  
"I think you've got it."  
  
"Yep...now we just have to find out   
  
where the Queen is."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Raye's temple.  
  
"It's almost ready," Amy said typing   
  
some commands into her computer. "Soon   
  
we should have a link to the Moon."  
  
"Finally," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah it's been too long," Lita said.  
  
"We know, but are you going to tell   
  
them the truth about you know..." Serena   
  
said.  
  
"There's no reason to," Mina said.  
  
"Almost done," Amy said and   
  
finished typing. "There. Just use your   
  
communicators."  
  
The five pulled out their   
  
communicators and turned them on.   
  
"Hello?" Raye said.  
  
Guardian Neptune's face appeared.  
  
"Pizza City, what can I get ya?" he   
  
asked.  
  
"Get off the line you idiot!" Raye   
  
said.  
  
"No, no, I want to talk to him,"   
  
Mina said. "Hi Mike."  
  
"Hi Mina, you haven't been seeing   
  
other people while I've been gone have   
  
you?"  
  
"WHAT?" Mina said. "No, no, of   
  
course not silly..." she stammered.  
  
"Eh?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm just hyped up on coffee!" Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Ah, of course," Mike said.  
  
"Oh...Amy...Saturn here wants to   
  
talk to you," Neptune said.  
  
"Oh...hi Amy...hi everyone..."   
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Actually I think we can all have our   
  
separate links if we need them," Amy said   
  
and pressed a few buttons."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Raye said.   
  
"There..we can have some private   
  
conversations now," Lita said.  
  
"And I can eavesdrop," Serena said.   
  
The other four glanced at her. "Call me if   
  
you need me," she said with a slight grin.  
  
The five scouts headed off to   
  
different areas of the temple.  
  
"So Amy, how's it been?" Saturn   
  
asked.  
  
"Well, there's still an evil force   
  
down here wreaking havoc," Amy said.   
  
"But we're handling it."   
  
"That's good," Saturn said. "So   
  
how are you Amy?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess, there's something   
  
I may need your help with when you get   
  
back though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My biology grades haven't been   
  
good at all."  
  
"What's been the problem?"  
  
"I just can't seem to figure it   
  
out...that's what."  
  
"Oh...well...I'm in the same   
  
class..you know, but I'm afraid my scores   
  
aren't that better, but you know who the   
  
guy to ask is..."  
  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
  
"Patterson, the guy's amazing when   
  
it comes to bio."  
  
"That's right, he had a knack for it   
  
in Junior High. Still...I don't know, of   
  
course, while we're on the subject, what's   
  
he been up to?"  
  
"It turns out that Sailor Neptune and   
  
Sailor Uranus are up here too."  
  
"Really?" Amy said in surprise.  
  
"Yep, don't ask me how, but it's   
  
true. Maverick's been watching them like a   
  
hawk ever since, his mood has completely   
  
changed."  
  
"How is that even possible?"  
  
"I know it's hard to envision, but   
  
he's become completely reticent and   
  
paranoid," Saturn said with a grin.  
  
"As compared to what?" Amy   
  
asked.  
  
"I know...that's the   
  
problem...oh...wait...I gotta go!"  
  
"Gotta go, Maverick's about to slug   
  
Sailor Uranus!" Neptune said.  
  
"Uh oh, they're gonna rumble,"   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"A fight? Sorry, gotta go," Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"Huh?" the group of girls all said.   
  
The feed kept up. They could hear   
  
shouting.  
  
"You'd be wise not to take me on   
  
Maverick!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
"I'll take you on anytime I please,"   
  
Maverick growled. "And I will beat you."  
  
"Hold em back boys," Guardian   
  
Pluto said.   
  
Sailor Pluto suddenly appeared on   
  
the communicator screens.  
  
"Greetings Sailor Scouts," she said.   
  
"We're having a little scuffle up   
  
here..." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Let them go! Let them go! Let   
  
them go!" Mina, Lita, and Raye shouted.  
  
"Ehhh..." Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Maverick, put that sword down or I'll   
  
make you do it myself!" shouted back at   
  
them.  
  
"I only need five minutes!"   
  
Maverick shouted. Guardians Uranus,   
  
Neptune, and Pluto roared.  
  
"See what I have to put up with?   
  
This has really tested my patience," Sailor   
  
Pluto muttered. "Anyway...what's your   
  
status?"  
  
"We have no idea what the evil   
  
forces down here are up to," Serena said.  
  
"They're after crystal hearts Sailor   
  
Pluto and we don't know why," Amy said.  
  
"Hmm...pure hearts could be used as   
  
an energy source, that might explain it. But   
  
why are they trying to do with that energy?"   
  
Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Perhaps the same thing they were   
  
going to do with the Holy grail if they got a   
  
hold of it," Raye said.  
  
"Perhaps, but the holy grail has a   
  
different purpose," Sailor Pluto said. "It   
  
would seem the evil forces may need that   
  
energy for when the grail must be used."  
  
"And that is?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's not important that you know   
  
now," Sailor Pluto said. "What is important   
  
is that you not let her get any crystal   
  
hearts."  
  
"We haven't lost yet," Lita said.  
  
"That's good, the war here is going   
  
well, but there is still much fighting to be   
  
done," Sailor Pluto said. "I may return at   
  
some point to figure things out. Until then   
  
you have got to beat that force down there.   
  
It is imperative."  
  
"We will, you can trust us," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"We'll figure it out eventually,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
"Good, the fighting's died down   
  
here..." Sailor Pluto said with relief.  
  
"Food fight!" Guardian Neptune   
  
shouted.  
  
"Or...maybe not..." Sailor Pluto   
  
muttered.  
  
"You are so childish Guardian   
  
Scouts!" Sailor Neptune shouted.  
  
"You know us Semper Childish!"   
  
Guardian Pluto shouted back.  
  
"That isn't half bad," Guardian   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Thank you," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"Here comes the pie!" Guardian   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"You're attack is much too   
  
obvious!" Sailor Uranus shouted back.  
  
"DUCK!" Guardian Saturn yelled.  
  
"This pie had lemon in it! I hate   
  
lemon!" Guardian Neptune shouted.  
  
"Stop it all of you!" Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
Amy pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Uh...say...Maverick do you have a   
  
second." Amy said.  
  
"Uh....yes..." Maverick mumbled   
  
and ducked as an orange flew over his head.  
  
"Can I run something by you?" Amy   
  
asked.  
  
"Uh huh...I guess," Patterson said.  
  
"Good."  
  
The next morning.   
  
"Captain Ozaki, Colonel Nagumo,   
  
welcome," Prime Minister Coral said. "This   
  
is Maxfield Stanton."  
  
"Leona Nagumo," Nagumo said.  
  
"Shinobu Ozaki," Ozaki said.  
  
"Hello," Stanton said.  
  
"Well, you're my task force so far,   
  
but that'll change, I've ordered the transfer   
  
of some weapons and people to our group   
  
and soon we'll be ready. Captain Ozaki,   
  
how would you handle this problems?"  
  
"I haven't really thought too much   
  
about it at this point. I've had a lot of stuff   
  
to handle," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'll let you think about it know,   
  
Colonel Nagumo, what sort of military   
  
experience do you have?"  
  
"Uh...well...I ran the quartermaster's   
  
service," Nagumo said realizing how useless   
  
that sounded.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You know...supplies," she said   
  
becoming more and more embarrassed at   
  
how useless her job standing.  
  
"But you received battle training   
  
right?"  
  
"Sure..I fought in the battle against   
  
the flowers I can fight. Just tell me where   
  
to shoot."  
  
"You're supposed to tell me where   
  
to shoot," Coral said.  
  
The room shook, and seconds later   
  
the window was broken apart.  
  
"What?" Coral shouted.  
  
"Get down!" Stanton shouted.  
  
Ozaki and Nagumo stood up quickly   
  
as Puchirol and Cyprine jumped in the door.  
  
"Shoot it!" Coral said.  
  
Nagumo and Ozaki drew their   
  
revolvers. Puchirol tackled both of them.   
  
Stanton vaulted up and swung at Cyprine,   
  
she dodged him and grabbed throwing him   
  
into a corner of the office.  
  
No good at hand to hand. He   
  
thought as he slammed into a bookcase.  
  
Cyprine then grabbed Sylia Coral   
  
and jumped out the door. Puchirol   
  
followed.  
  
  
  
At school.  
  
"Did you hear? The Prime   
  
Minister's been kidnaped!" Melvin shrieked.  
  
"What?" everyone said.  
  
"Your attention please!" Came two   
  
voices in unison seconds later. "Students of   
  
Juuban High School...we know that among   
  
you are the group known as the Sailor   
  
Scouts, and we give you this ultimatum.   
  
Unless you come to us as Sailor Scouts and   
  
surrender, we will kill the Prime Minister.   
  
You have one hour to make your decision."  
  
The group ran to the window. Out   
  
there on top of a van was Puchirol and   
  
Cyprine holding a megaphone.  
  
There they are. Raye thought.  
  
The enemies. Mina thought.  
  
What do we do? Lita thought.  
  
If we don't surrender, the Prime   
  
Minister dies. If we do... Amy thought.  
  
I guess they're going to expect me   
  
to make some decision here. Serena   
  
thought. But I can't. 


	110. 110

Chapter 110  
  
"I can't believe this, the Prime   
  
Minister kidnaped and now, supposedly, the   
  
Sailor Scouts are somewhere in my school,"   
  
Principal Oksua muttered as General   
  
Nagumo and Chief Ozaki stood in his   
  
office.  
  
"That certainly seems to be the   
  
enemy's belief,"General Nagumo said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't suppose you know   
  
who they are do you?" Chief Ozaki asked.  
  
"If I did do you think I would still be   
  
a principal? No, I would have cashed in   
  
selling my story to the media." Oksua said.   
  
"Nice home out in the country...I would   
  
farm."  
  
"That's wonderful Oksua, but we   
  
really need to find those Sailor Scouts,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Principal Oksua, I suggest you send all   
  
your students home."  
  
"Of course General, I've been doing   
  
that a lot lately," Oksua muttered.  
  
"Nagumo can I talk to you outside   
  
for a minute," Ozaki said.  
  
"Okay," Nagumo said and the two   
  
headed out.  
  
"Are you sure we want to give up   
  
the Sailor Scouts for the Prime Minister. I   
  
mean, she goes, we still have a fighting   
  
chance, they go..." Ozaki said.  
  
"I know, tactically we're making a   
  
mistake, but how can we justify leaving the   
  
Prime Minister in their hands?" Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"If we don't stop this enemy, the   
  
whole world will be in their hands."  
  
"You're right of course, what we   
  
have to do is find the Prime Minister before   
  
the Sailor Scouts surrender."  
  
"Actually sir, that's our job now,"   
  
Stanton said walking up flanked by Captain   
  
Ozaki and Colonel Nagumo.  
  
"Stanton, the Prime Minister isn't   
  
here, let us handle this," General Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, butt out, we've got a plan,"   
  
Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm in command here, the Prime   
  
Minister put me as second in command for   
  
all of these sort of activities, you two are   
  
not supposed to be called upon unless I say   
  
so," Stanton said.  
  
"You forget who took you in first   
  
Stanton," Nagumo said. "You two are   
  
planning on giving up the Prime Minister's   
  
life if it becomes necessary."  
  
"We didn't say that, in fact what we   
  
want to do is save the Prime Minister and   
  
save the Sailor Scouts, but if we can't do   
  
both, the Sailor Scouts take priority,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"You're not running this operation,   
  
I am," Stanton said.  
  
"Just try and stop us," Nagumo said.  
  
"Yeah," Ozaki said and stepped into   
  
Oksua's office. "I've got another idea."  
  
"Which is?" Oksua asked.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Nagumo asked   
  
following.  
  
"This isn't good at all," Colonel   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Don't blame them really," Stanton   
  
muttered. "Come with me, I have my own   
  
ideas."  
  
  
  
"Will all the students please go   
  
home immediately. Furthermore, Sailor   
  
Scouts whoever you are, General Nagumo   
  
and Chief Ozaki have a message for you,"   
  
Oksua said.  
  
"Yes we do," Nagumo said.   
  
"Scouts we need to talk, please return to   
  
the school as soon as you can."  
  
"Yeah, we can't just let you   
  
surrender can we?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Right, please hurry," Nagumo said.  
  
And up in the classroom the scouts   
  
all inhabited.  
  
"All right, everyone out," Haruna   
  
said. The scouts all started to move.   
  
"Say...Serena..wait a minute,"  
  
The others hurried.  
  
"Uh, what Miss H?"   
  
"Isn't it hard to believe that here of   
  
all places is where the Sailor Scouts are,"   
  
Haruna said.  
  
"I guess, but you know how strange   
  
things are known to happen to um...strange   
  
people...um...in strange places...or   
  
something," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, that's true," Haruna said.   
  
Haruna gestured with her hand for Serena   
  
to come closer. Serena walked up.  
  
"Good luck to you and all of your   
  
friends," Haruna said with a grin.  
  
Serena started.  
  
"I knew you too well not to figure   
  
things out," Haruna added.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded before   
  
hurrying out.  
  
"They haven't surrendered yet,"   
  
Cyprine muttered sitting on top of the van.  
  
"No, and they should soon or their   
  
Prime Minister is a goner," Puchirol said.  
  
"Still, if they don't surrender, the life   
  
of their Prime Minister doesn't even matter   
  
anymore, there's no point in killing her   
  
then."  
  
"That's true, we'll be fighting a   
  
battle then."  
  
"I hope this works, would they be   
  
foolish enough to risk their lives?"  
  
"Humans are strange, but they   
  
wouldn't just let one die.  
  
"Can you feel it though, there are   
  
humans all around us waiting to attack,   
  
holding their primitive weapons."  
  
"Yes I can feel it. They are not a   
  
threat."  
  
"Do you have the crystals?"  
  
"Yep. Right here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know what though, we forgot   
  
to tell them to surrender that annoying   
  
Tuxedo Mask too."  
  
"Well with the Sailor Scouts gone it   
  
won't matter anymore."  
  
"Yes, he can't stand against us."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"CELESTIAL MOON POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
The five finished their   
  
transformations quite quickly and we're   
  
soon racing back to the school.  
  
"Any idea what we're going to do   
  
yet?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Mercury?" the four said.  
  
"I don't know yet, this is not   
  
particularly an easy thing to deal with,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"You got that right," Venus said.  
  
"If we surrender, the world's   
  
doomed most likely," Jupiter said.  
  
"If we don't, someone will die,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Wonderful situation we've got   
  
going here," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, behind the school.   
  
The five Sailor Scouts dropped to the   
  
ground where a variety of Police and SDF   
  
vehicles sat. General Nagumo and Chief   
  
Ozaki approached.  
  
"Sailor Scouts," Nagumo said.   
  
Ozaki nodded.  
  
"Do you have a plan sir?" Sailor   
  
Mercury asked.  
  
"Not as of yet, but we're hoping to   
  
get one, I'm sure you all realize that if you   
  
surrender...." Nagumo said.  
  
"We know," the five said.  
  
"But we also know there's a life at   
  
stake," Venus said.  
  
"That's the problem isn't it?" Chief   
  
Ozaki said. "We're hoping to somehow   
  
find the Prime Minister before the   
  
deadline."  
  
"That may not be easy, with their   
  
powers, she may not even be in this   
  
dimension for all we know," Jupiter said.  
  
"We have to try to find her or   
  
something," General Nagumo said.  
  
"Can't you girls just sense where she   
  
is or something?" Ozaki said.  
  
"It's not that simple," Mars said.   
  
"We shall find the Prime Minister,"   
  
Maxfield Stanton said striding up. Captain   
  
Ozaki and Colonel Nagumo followed.  
  
"The Prime Minister is here   
  
somewhere, we'll find her, you concentrate   
  
on attacking those things, when the deadline   
  
is reached," Stanton said.  
  
"And just how are you three going   
  
to find her?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Stanton said.  
  
Since Coral was once merged with   
  
Zoicite there might be some negaenergy left   
  
over, which would allow me to trace her,   
  
but I can't tell them that.  
  
"Let's go," Stanton said and the   
  
three hurried off.  
  
"That does not have me resting any   
  
easier," Nagumo said.  
  
"Uh huh," Ozaki said.  
  
  
  
"So...um...Maxfield, just how are   
  
we going to find the Prime   
  
Minister?"Captain Ozaki asked.  
  
"Easy," Stanton said at the wheel of   
  
his car. "She had a homing device in case   
  
something like this happened to her."  
  
"Really?" Colonel Nagumo said.   
  
"But how are you tracking her?"  
  
"Oh...this is just too annoying,"   
  
Stanton said and raised his hand. Two bolts   
  
of energy flew out and hit each of the   
  
women.   
  
"You will not remember this and   
  
will not question me, you will simply go   
  
with the flow," he said. The two women's   
  
eyes snapped open.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ozaki said   
  
woozily.  
  
Stanton shook his head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Patterson are you in position?"   
  
Nagumo asked.  
  
"You bet I am," Colonel Patterson   
  
said. "We've got the third division waiting   
  
just down the street. You just wait. We're   
  
going to give em some tough love."  
  
"Can't wait," Nagumo said.  
  
"I have my men waiting all around   
  
here. I've even got the snipers up here."  
  
"I've had mine set up for ten   
  
minutes."  
  
"Well   
  
phooe  
  
y on   
  
you."  
  
  
  
Nagumo cracked a brief smile.  
  
"So where are the Sailor Scouts?"   
  
he asked.  
  
"Making plans," Ozaki said.  
  
  
  
"Okay...so..here's what I'm   
  
thinking, Sailor Moon goes down into the   
  
sewer..." Mars began.  
  
"I already object to it," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"You would," Mars snarled.   
  
"Well why do you have to go down   
  
in the Sewer?"  
  
"Because you have to surprise   
  
them," Mars said. "Venus you'll draw their   
  
attacks. Jupiter will leap out of the second   
  
story window right at them. Mercury will   
  
lay down a fog cloud."  
  
"And what will you be doing?"   
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'll be coming up from behind   
  
them. Me and Jupiter will hit them, then   
  
we'll give you the signal. You'll Moon   
  
Spiral Heart Attack upwards and blast them   
  
from there, then we'll finish them off," Mars   
  
said.  
  
"I don't want to Moon Spiral Heart   
  
Attack in sewer water!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon think about it, Mars   
  
and I have the hand to hand fighting abilities   
  
needed, Mercury needs to deliver the fog,   
  
and would you rather be shot at it?" Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"Actually yes," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Fine, Venus go down in the   
  
sewer," Mars said.  
  
"I will not," Venus said. "And why   
  
are you making up the plans?"  
  
"Yeah, you're not the leader," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Okay, you come up with a plan,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Okay, we're going to need a   
  
wrecking ball, a Ferris wheel, and one of   
  
those balloons they use in parades," Sailor   
  
Moon said. The other four glanced at her.   
  
"For starters..."  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said. "We'll   
  
distract them with the balloon and then drop   
  
the Ferris wheel on them with the wrecking   
  
ball."  
  
The four glanced at her again.  
  
"Let's go with Mars' plan," Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"Only if Sailor Moon goes down in   
  
the sewer," Venus said.  
  
"Take one for the team Sailor   
  
Moon," Mars said.  
  
"I'll take one for the team on your   
  
head," Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Venus starred out the school   
  
window and sighed at the two.  
  
How can anyone be so cold about   
  
this. One life isn't worth the lives of the   
  
world. But that's not necessarily the case.   
  
Maybe something would work out? Or   
  
even if it doesn't. Sylia's a good friend, and   
  
now she's just expendable. I don't get it, it   
  
can't be right. Or at least it shouldn't be   
  
right. I just don't know how I could justify   
  
to anyone how we let someone die to save   
  
ourselves. Especially Sylia.   
  
Mars sat on a table and thought.  
  
There is no question what we have   
  
to do. We have to stop the enemy at all   
  
cost. That may mean Sylia Coral has to die,   
  
but how many will be destroyed otherwise.   
  
No it's not a nice idea, but life is not always   
  
nice. Sure, we could give up and Sylia   
  
Coral might live, but the evil forces would   
  
sweep over the world and probably destroy   
  
everything. Either one will die, or all will   
  
die. I'd prefer to have only one person's   
  
blood staining my life.  
  
Jupiter was leaning against a wall in   
  
a darkened hallway..  
  
No, this isn't an easy choice. If they   
  
can't find her, we may have to sacrifice her   
  
to save everyone. I'm glad I don't know   
  
her that well, because if I did I might feel   
  
differently, but I have to think of the bigger   
  
picture. Though I wish I didn't have to.   
  
Why do I have to wait? I want to fight   
  
them. Why do they cower from a fair   
  
battle? Warriors meet on a field of battle,   
  
they wait until their opponent is ready, and   
  
then they fight. The winner is the winner,   
  
there is never any doubt. This is not the   
  
same. We meet an enemy that are not   
  
warriors. Why do I have to fight them?   
  
They do not deserve the honor of facing   
  
warriors in battle. They should be handled   
  
by forces at their own level. But   
  
then..again...warriors also protect   
  
people...and if we let one die to save   
  
others...are we still warriors? Maybe...it   
  
shouldn't be this complex.  
  
Mercury leafed through a book she   
  
had found.   
  
Logically the choice is clear. One   
  
human life does not mean more than   
  
millions. If Sylia Coral isn't found by the   
  
deadline we'll have to attack and face the   
  
consequences of that action. Of course this   
  
isn't just about logic. How could I tell   
  
Sylia's friends and family that she was left   
  
to die because it was logical. They   
  
wouldn't see it that way. They'd see us as   
  
the ones who let her die. And they'd be   
  
right. Their maybe no way to prevent this   
  
situation, and most people would probably   
  
agree that we did what we had to. That   
  
doesn't mean we won't feel the pain of it.  
  
Sailor Moon was sitting on a   
  
stairwell.  
  
Life and death decisions. I'm not   
  
supposed to make them. I'm just a teenage   
  
girl. What right do I have to say who lives   
  
and dies? And yet here I am, supposed to   
  
say...oh...we'll just let the leader of a   
  
country die because we had to protect   
  
millions. Oh sure, it looks good on paper.   
  
One dead instead of a million, but that one   
  
person meant something. Now I'm   
  
supposed to mean something too... by   
  
somehow deciding people's fate for them.   
  
No..this isn't what I'm supposed to do.   
  
That's not my job.   
  
"Any luck yet Stanton?" General   
  
Nagumo asked over the telephone.  
  
"I'm getting closer," Stanton said.  
  
"Really, how long?" Nagumo said.  
  
"Hard to say, it may take me   
  
another five minutes to get there, but it also   
  
depends on whether there's any resistance."  
  
"We can send some troops along."   
  
"Maybe you should, I'll tell them   
  
where to go when I get there."  
  
"Right. Hurry, we've got less then   
  
twenty minutes," Nagumo said and hung up   
  
the phone.  
  
"How's it going?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"They're getting closer."  
  
"How does he know?"  
  
"I didn't ask, but if he finds her, it   
  
won't matter how he did it."  
  
"True enough."  
  
"You know Ozaki, this is what   
  
soldiers and cops are made for," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, I get what you're saying.   
  
This is where the training is supposed to   
  
come in, when we're the ones that have to   
  
make the decision for the greater good,"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Exactly, most people are   
  
moralizing right now. Questioning   
  
existence and how life can be so cruel to   
  
give them these kind of choices. We know   
  
that if Stanton doesn't get the PM, there is   
  
only one option," Nagumo said.  
  
"We open fire and those Sailor   
  
Scouts go in and clean house," Ozaki   
  
replied.  
  
"Yes. We would be remiss in our   
  
duty to defend the people if we didn't   
  
realize that is the only choice."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I remember the good old days   
  
though. Sure, we didn't have to fight   
  
anyone, but we knew that if there was a war   
  
or a threat to our security, the SDF would   
  
jump in and we could deal with anyone,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Same here, yakuza shootouts,   
  
gangland fights, the occasional well armed   
  
bank robber. We showed up and we   
  
brawled and we won," Ozaki said.  
  
"Yeah and now we sit here hoping   
  
five teenage girls can save humanity,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"With occasionally that guy in the   
  
tuxedo and all those other jokers they have   
  
working with them showing up," Ozaki   
  
replied.  
  
"Right. How pathetic is that?"  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"What is this I sense?" The Dark   
  
One, Hotaru Tomoe said as she rose from   
  
her throne. "The forces of the of the   
  
negaverse...yes...I remember...and he's   
  
heading right for our hostage. I sincerely   
  
hope the twins have accounted for this."  
  
  
  
"There it is," Stanton said and hit   
  
the brakes. His car slid to a stop. He   
  
pulled out his phone and speed dialed.  
  
"Nagumo, I'm at the old Kusanagi   
  
Refinery where that dumpy old grain   
  
elevator is. We're going in. Send some   
  
troops."  
  
"Right, they're coming," Nagumo   
  
said "Good luck. You've got seven   
  
minutes."  
  
"So I do," Stanton said and hung   
  
up.  
  
Colonel Nagumo and Captain Ozaki   
  
drew their revolvers.  
  
If anyone nonhuman is in there those   
  
weapons won't do a thing. Stanton   
  
thought. But I'll worry about that later. He   
  
pushed open the door to the elevator and   
  
advanced. Ozaki and Nagumo followed.   
  
Nagumo had a flashlight, which she flashed   
  
into the darkness.   
  
"It looks empty,"   
  
Ozaki said. They   
  
heard a slight sound.  
  
  
  
"Up there," Stanton said. Nagumo   
  
shined the light up. Prime Minister Coral,   
  
bound and gagged was hung from the   
  
ceiling.  
  
"How do we get her down?" Ozaki   
  
said.  
  
"Does it matter? She's safe,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"With no guards?" Stanton said.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
Something moved and Ozaki was hit   
  
and knocked to the ground.  
  
"What?" Nagumo said before she   
  
was also hit.  
  
"There is an enemy here," Stanton   
  
muttered. "I have no other option," he said   
  
and from his hands came a slight flare of   
  
light. The grain elevator was lit up with   
  
energy. There on one side of the wall was a   
  
daimon completely black inc olor.  
  
"Surprise," Nephlite said.  
  
The daimon hissed and flew at him.  
  
Nephlite stepped aside and using his   
  
powers multiplied his image around the   
  
elevator.  
  
"Now, which one am I?" he said.  
  
The daimon looked around unsurely.   
  
Nephlite raised his hand and it filled with   
  
energy. The daimon lunged at one of the   
  
images randomly.  
  
"Wrong," Nephlite said and blasted   
  
the daimon with energy. It blew apart.   
  
"I did not want to do that..." he said   
  
as a frown formed on his face and his eyes   
  
narrowed. "I can't go back...at least not to   
  
what I was before...no...the power owns a   
  
part of me now."  
  
The Prime Minister made noises of   
  
surprise. .  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to wipe her   
  
memory," Nephlite said. "But first..."  
  
"You've got her!" Nagumo shouted   
  
with a grin into his walkie talkie and turned   
  
to Ozaki. "He found her, she's safe, we're   
  
going in."  
  
"Leave it to us General. No use of   
  
your troops getting hurt if they don't have   
  
too. If we need some help, you'll know,"   
  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"As you wish," Nagumo said.  
  
"Good luck," Ozaki said.  
  
Jupiter pulled out her   
  
communicator.  
  
"Everyone ready?" she asked.  
  
"You bet," Venus said.  
  
"Sort of," Sailor Moon muttered   
  
from the sewer.  
  
"Deal with it. I'm ready to go,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Same here," Mercury said.  
  
"Okay then we're all set," Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"Oh no! They found her," Cyprine   
  
and Puchirol shouted in surprise.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury   
  
shouted. The air was covered with fog.  
  
"No!" Cyprine shouted and the fog   
  
was blasted away as Jupiter and Mars leapt   
  
at the two. Puchirol swung around and   
  
kicked Mars in the head knocking the Sailor   
  
Scout down. Cyprine jumped off the van,   
  
and Jupiter missed her smashing into a pile   
  
of bushes beyond.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
Venus shouted and sent her attack flying at   
  
Cyprine who quickly pulled out her crystal.   
  
The attack was sucked into it.   
  
Now I'm immune to that.   
  
She thought.  
  
"What?" Venus shouted.  
  
Cyprine and Puchirol's van exploded   
  
as Sailor Moon blasted through the street   
  
and jumped through the hole.   
  
"What's going on up here?" she   
  
asked.  
  
"Don't ask... Mars Fire Ignite!"   
  
Mars shouted and threw her attack out.   
  
Puchirol caught it with a crystal.  
  
"Huh?" Mars shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Puchirol saw it coming and caught   
  
the attack.  
  
"I don't get it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Silly...we can catch any of your   
  
attacks with this crystal!" Cyprine shouted   
  
and charged Venus who ducked out of the   
  
way and flipped forward. Cyprine back   
  
flipped and threw out an energy blast,   
  
Venus dived out of the way and skidded   
  
along the ground.   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter   
  
shouted in two seconds. The attack flew   
  
out. Cyprine grinned and turned catching   
  
the attack with the crystal.  
  
"They really mean it," Mars said.  
  
"You bet we do!" Puchirol shouted   
  
and sent a wave of energy flying at Jupiter,   
  
Mars, and Sailor Moon. Mars rolled under   
  
it, Jupiter jumped above it, but Sailor Moon   
  
panicked and was knocked several feet   
  
backward into a group of bushes.  
  
"Things aren't going well are they?"   
  
Nagumo asked as he and Ozaki watched   
  
from a window at the front of the school.  
  
"Apparently not," Ozaki said.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted from inside the building.   
  
Her attack flew at Cyprine's back. At the   
  
last second the enemy turned and caught the   
  
energy with her crystal.  
  
"It's too powerful," Mercury said.  
  
Jupiter lunged forward swinging her   
  
fist.  
  
"So predictable," Puchirol said and   
  
blocked it kicking Jupiter in the stomach,   
  
the Sailor Scout went flying backward and   
  
collapsed to the ground. Sailor Mars yelled   
  
and did a jump kick but was blasted out of   
  
the air by Cyprine. She landed on the roof   
  
of a car and it smashed to pieces.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"   
  
Venus shouted and launched her attack   
  
hoping to snag Cyprine's arm. The energy   
  
caught and wrapped itself around her wrist.   
  
Puchirol leapt forward and touched the   
  
energy with her own crystal absorbing it.  
  
"Dang it!" Venus said. Cyprine and   
  
Puchirol sent waves of energy flying at her.   
  
She tried to jump out of the way, but was   
  
hit with them anyway and knocked into the   
  
wall of the school.  
  
"Are they losing?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes..they are," Ozaki said.   
  
"Now what do we do about it."  
  
"Good question." 


	111. 111

Chapter 111  
  
"What's a matter Sailor Scouts,   
  
your offensive strategy not working?"   
  
Cyprine and Puchirol said with a grin. The   
  
four Sailor Scouts were slowly standing up.   
  
Mercury was standing by a window of the   
  
school wondering what to do next.  
  
"Sailor Mars, it's well known that   
  
you like to attack with a jump kick. Barring   
  
that you occasionally use a spin kick.   
  
Otherwise you need to be close to your   
  
assailant to do any damage, which I won't   
  
let happen," Cyprine said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, all you do is charge   
  
in and look to brawl. I assure you that I can   
  
dodge whatever you have to offer, and I   
  
might say I can take a licking and keep on   
  
pounding your face in," Puchirol said with a   
  
sinister grin.  
  
"Without your powers, you're   
  
absolutely helpless against us," Cyprine   
  
said.  
  
"After all, Sailor Venus and Sailor   
  
Mercury have no hand to hand combat skills   
  
and you Sailor Moon are a wimp," Puchirol   
  
said.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there shaking.  
  
"She's right, she's so right, we can't   
  
attack them. They can absorb our powers,   
  
and we can't use frontal assaults," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't think that   
  
way," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll figure something out,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Will you?" Puchirol and Cyprine   
  
said and sent blasts of energy shooting   
  
across the ground. The scouts all jumped   
  
out of the way.  
  
"We can keep this up for hours," the   
  
twins said. "Oh...and one more thing."  
  
They each held up their crystals.   
  
Flames, Golden Beams, Ice Water, and   
  
Lightning flew out of them at the scouts.   
  
They each let out cries and dived away of   
  
the attack. Sailor Moon started wailing and   
  
ran inside the school. The other scouts   
  
looked at each other with concern and   
  
followed.  
  
"What a disaster," General Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, guess it's up to us," Chief   
  
Ozaki said and each of them pulled   
  
out walkie talkies. "Move in!" They   
  
shouted.  
  
With a battle cry, a large force of   
  
Police and Army troops along with Tanks,   
  
Jeeps, and Helicopters went charging at the   
  
two twins, who sent energy flying at the   
  
troops knocking them down.  
  
"We won't be able to keep this up   
  
for long," Nagumo muttered.  
  
"Don't worry General, we'll think of   
  
something," Sailor Mercury said walking   
  
up.  
  
"You'd better," Ozaki said.  
  
"Where are the other scouts?"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Across the hall trying to get Sailor   
  
Moon to calm down," Mercury said.  
  
"They seem to have your number,"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes they are formidable, but we've   
  
been in worse situations," Mercury said.  
  
"That would have been interesting   
  
to see," Ozaki said.  
  
A figure slid in front of the   
  
doorway. Nagumo and Ozaki drew their   
  
pistols and then pulled back. There stood   
  
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ozaki said.  
  
"Sorry, it comes with the image,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Sailor Moon needs you," Mercury   
  
said.  
  
"All right, but we have something to   
  
talk about Mercury.." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Another battle cry rose from a   
  
crowd of troops as they reformed and   
  
charged Puchirol and Cyprine again and we   
  
pushed back the same way.  
  
"We need to get more offense   
  
going," Ozaki said.  
  
"I had an idea about that, but I've   
  
been hesitant to use it," Nagumo said.  
  
  
  
In another room.  
  
"Don't you see it? It's the end,"   
  
Sailor Moon said. "They have your powers,   
  
they know your weaknesses, what can we   
  
do?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, get a hold of   
  
yourself, we've been through worse," Mars   
  
said.  
  
"She's right," Tuxedo Mask said   
  
walking in.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, finally," Jupiter said.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, can you   
  
save us?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, not alone," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"We're going to need you Sailor Moon, and   
  
we're going to need all of you."  
  
"We're not very useful at the   
  
moment," Venus muttered.  
  
"They're immune to whatever   
  
powers they absorb with some crystal, they   
  
can attack us with our own powers, and   
  
they possess massive amounts of energy   
  
somewhere," Jupiter said.  
  
"So...we just have to get the   
  
crystals," Mercury said entering.  
  
"Exactly," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"It's hopeless," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"You'll never get them."  
  
"Of course we will, Jupiter. I need   
  
you to come with me, Mercury you too.   
  
Venus, Mars, try and get Sailor Moon back   
  
to normal, then we'll need your attacks,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Got it," the four said.  
  
"Here we go with a little Grenade   
  
action!" Colonel Patterson said flinging a   
  
Grenade right at Puchirol and Cyprine. It   
  
exploded above them. They stood there   
  
looking at the troops with annoyance.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," the two   
  
said and sent another blast throwing tanks   
  
and various other equipment aside. They   
  
launched an attack at a helicopter, and the   
  
crew bailed out before it crashed to the   
  
ground.  
  
"What about our surprise?" Ozaki   
  
said.  
  
"It's on it's way," Nagumo said.  
  
A large whistling sound filled the   
  
air. The army troops scrambled away.   
  
"What's that?" Cyprine muttered.  
  
"Probably just another stupid   
  
grenade," Puchirol said.  
  
"Puchirol..." Cyprine said looking   
  
up. Puchirol followed her gaze.  
  
"Oh..that's big," Puchirol said   
  
seconds before a shell from a battleship   
  
slammed into the ground in front of them   
  
and exploded. The two threw up shields to   
  
protect themselves but were still knocked   
  
back a few feet.  
  
"Get em boys!" Nagumo shouted.   
  
The troops surged forward and were blasted   
  
away again.  
  
"I didn't know we had battleships,"   
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura said walking up.  
  
"We don't," Ozaki muttered. "But   
  
the U.S. does."  
  
"That's ironic," Tsumura said.  
  
Puchirol and Cyprine stood up   
  
covered with dirt.  
  
"Sailor Scouts! Come and face us!"   
  
They shouted.  
  
A rose hit the ground and skidded   
  
along the pavement. The two looked up to   
  
see a Tuxedoed Figure standing on the roof.  
  
"Him!" they shouted. Seconds later   
  
the crystal in Puchirol's hands was knocked   
  
away by a fighting staff. A barrage of roses   
  
followed and Puchirol and Cyprine dived   
  
out of the way in surprise. Tuxedo Mask   
  
leapt out from behind them and grabbed the   
  
crystal. Then he tossed it in a second story   
  
window where Nagumo caught it.  
  
"Excellent," he said.  
  
"But...who's that?" Cyprine said   
  
pointing to the roof. The tuxedoed figured   
  
removed it's hat and mask to reveal Sailor   
  
Jupiter's face and hair.  
  
"What?" Puchirol said.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" they   
  
heard a shout. Fog fell.  
  
"Oh please.." Cyprine muttered.   
  
Seconds later she felt the second crystal   
  
pulled from her hands.  
  
"What?" Cyprine said and whirled.   
  
Sailor Mercury dived out of the cloud and   
  
threw the crystal into the same window,   
  
unfortunately smashing through it seconds   
  
later. Ozaki caught it all the same.  
  
"Now I've got one   
  
too..." he said with a   
  
slight grin.  
  
"How dare you," the twins said.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The two attacks flew out from the   
  
school, one at each of their enemies.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Cyprine shouted   
  
and threw out a wave of energy. It blew the   
  
two attacks aside and smashed into the   
  
school breaking some windows and sending   
  
glass flying. Tuxedo Mask swung his   
  
fighting staff at Cyprine's head. She moved   
  
quickly and caught the staff. Tuxedo   
  
Mask's eyes widened in surprise. A bolt of   
  
energy flew down the staff. Tuxedo Mask   
  
quickly let go and barely missed the attack.   
  
He rolled forward and threw some roses.   
  
Puchirol blew them apart.  
  
"Uh oh," Venus said from the   
  
window. Mercury and Jupiter soon hurried   
  
back inside the school. Tuxedo Mask   
  
followed.  
  
"Nagumo, attack again! We need   
  
some time!" he shouted.  
  
"Understood," Nagumo said.   
  
Seconds later what was left of the   
  
armed forces attacked.  
  
"I'll get the Americans to lob   
  
another shell in here," Nagumo added.  
  
"I've got an idea," Ozaki said and   
  
laid the crystal he had caught down on a   
  
desk and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nagumo   
  
asked.  
  
"You'll see. It's a surprise," Ozaki   
  
said and ran out.  
  
"That fool," Nagumo said.  
  
Ozaki pulled out a phone as he ran.  
  
"This is Chief Ozaki, someone break   
  
out the widow-maker!"  
  
"Yes Chief, are you sure?" an officer   
  
replied.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, this is going to   
  
kick some eh..well you know!"  
  
  
  
"See, we can't stop them, even   
  
now," Sailor Moon said still hiding in a   
  
room.  
  
"Stop thinking so negatively," Mars   
  
said. "We've got a battle to win, we got the   
  
crystals and we're going to need you."  
  
"How will I help? They'll just blast   
  
me like they did everyone else," Sailor   
  
Moon said. "Can't you all see we're going   
  
to lose this one. I can't stop that from   
  
happening."  
  
"You can at least try," Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, can that hurt?" Jupiter said.  
  
"It will hurt," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Do I have to slap you again?" Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Don't you dare," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What'll it take to get you out   
  
there?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Yes, how can you run now Sailor   
  
Moon?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Because maybe I'm tired of   
  
fighting. If all of you can't even put a dent   
  
in them..I'm not up to it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I guess it's up to us again," Mars   
  
said. "Forget her. I thought after all these   
  
battles she had learned something. I guess   
  
she hasn't."  
  
"Guess so," Jupiter said.  
  
"But we have to fight even if she   
  
doesn't think so," Venus said.  
  
"It is our duty," Mercury said.  
  
"I'm with you girls," Tuxedo Mask   
  
said.   
  
The five hurried out.  
  
Another shell from the battleship   
  
exploded around Cyprine and Puchirol.  
  
"Where is that coming from!" the   
  
two shouted hysterically.  
  
Seconds later there was a loud roar   
  
and down the street a monster truck came   
  
racing covered painted black and white. On   
  
it's side were the words "Tokyo Police" and   
  
there was a large light on top of it. At it's   
  
wheel was Chief Ozaki.  
  
"He's insane," Nagumo said.  
  
"HAH HAH!" Ozaki shouted and   
  
raced forward. Cyprine and Puchirol turned   
  
towards him.  
  
"Oh, gee, that's big too isn't it?"   
  
they said in unison and raised their arms to   
  
blast it. Ozaki hit the gas. The monster   
  
truck raced at them and was hit at the very   
  
last second propelling his truck several   
  
yards back down the road and flipping it   
  
over. Cyprine and Puchirol were covered   
  
in dirt from the street.  
  
"They're just getting us dirty," the   
  
twins muttered.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
Fog descended.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Cyprine shouted   
  
and blasted the fog away. They looked   
  
around. There was no sign of the Sailor   
  
Scouts.   
  
"What the," Puchirol said before   
  
the ground exploded below them. They   
  
tumbled down into the sewer.   
  
"See, I knew the plan would work   
  
somehow?" Mars said standing in the sewer   
  
with Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Tuxedo   
  
Mask.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The two attacks hit the twins before   
  
they could fully recover they were knocked   
  
into a pool of murky water several feet   
  
away.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted bringing about her power.   
  
The murky water froze entrapping the twins   
  
momentarily.  
  
"All right energize the main   
  
powers!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The four began to energize. Four   
  
seconds later Cyprine and Puchirol broke   
  
free and jumped through the hole in ground,   
  
Tuxedo Mask desperately throwing roses   
  
after them.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted breaking the   
  
scouts out of their attacks and running   
  
down the sewer.  
  
They heard a loud splash. They   
  
looked behind them, standing there was a   
  
large ball of energy.  
  
"Quick onto the Ice!" Mercury   
  
shouted and the group all jumped onto the   
  
ice and slid down the sewer on momentum   
  
alone until they reached water which they   
  
splashed into. The ball of energy rolled after   
  
them.  
  
"This is a nice surprise isn't it?"   
  
Mars muttered as they ran.  
  
"There's a manhole!" Jupiter   
  
shouted.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
Venus shouted and fired blasting the   
  
manhole cover off.   
  
"Jupiter go!" Mars shouted. Jupiter   
  
jumped.   
  
"Venus!"  
  
Venus went.  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
Mercury jumped.  
  
"Go Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped.   
  
Mars moved to follow but was hit in   
  
mid stream as the ball of energy crashed   
  
into her. She shrieked and fell to the   
  
ground. The energy ball rolled down the   
  
sewer into darkness.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"I'm...fine..." Mars lied. "I'll be   
  
along in a minute. Stop them!"  
  
"All right," Mercury shouted.  
  
The scouts were just down the street   
  
from the school.  
  
"Let's go," Jupiter said. The group   
  
hurried back towards where Puchirol and   
  
Cyprine were now launching energy attacks   
  
against the school itself.   
  
"I hope Sailor Moon's okay,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"She'd be safer out here," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said.  
  
"That could be debated easily on   
  
both sides," Venus said.  
  
Cyprine and Puchirol noticed them   
  
again and turned back towards the scouts.  
  
"Missing someone?" the two said.  
  
"She said she'd be along," Mercury   
  
said.  
  
"Oh, and where is Sailor   
  
Moon? Is she afraid?" the   
  
twins asked tauntingly.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she is, or maybe she's just   
  
sweeping in behind you!" Jupiter shouted.   
  
Cyprine whirled, and then whirled back   
  
seeing their was no danger.  
  
"Hah! Very funny, but futile,"   
  
Puchirol said.  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"   
  
  
  
Came a shout. A dark blast of   
  
energy blast through the sky and smashed   
  
into Puchirol and Cyprine before they could   
  
react. They were pushed back several feet   
  
and thrown into a chain link fence.  
  
Standing on the roof of the school   
  
was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pluto  
  
!" the   
  
scouts   
  
shoute  
  
d.  
  
  
  
"Attack!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The two attacks exploded around   
  
Puchirol and Cyprine who screeched.  
  
"Mercury....Aqua...Rhapsody,"   
  
Mercury finished saying and unleashed a   
  
wide attack of blue energy which exploded   
  
across the area. The attack smashed into   
  
Puchirol and Cyprine and pushed them back   
  
again.  
  
"You should focus the energy!"   
  
Sailor Pluto said leaping down from the   
  
school.   
  
"What  
  
?" the   
  
others   
  
said.  
  
  
  
"I have no time to explain. You two   
  
use your powers!" Pluto shouted. "Tuxedo   
  
Mask let's go."  
  
"Oh.." Tuxedo Mask said as he and   
  
Pluto leapt forward. Roses flew from his   
  
hands and at Puchirol. Pluto fired an energy   
  
beam from her staff which hit Cyprine in the   
  
head.  
  
"....Oak Evolution!"  
  
"....And Beauty Shock!  
  
The two attacks were finished and   
  
they flew out smashing into Puchirol and   
  
Cyprine. The two twins fell to the ground.  
  
"Excellent," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Puchirol reached forward. Energy   
  
rippled along the ground uprooting   
  
sidewalk. Sailor Pluto jumped up quickly to   
  
avoid a tidal wave of cement. Tuxedo   
  
Mask dived away as best he could. The   
  
other scouts were quite tired and caught up   
  
in the wave and thrown back into a nearby   
  
building.  
  
Puchirol and Cyprine stood up   
  
staring at them.  
  
"We are all powerful!" they shouted.  
  
"They're not kidding," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said.  
  
"They're very weak, but we're   
  
dealing with two powerful enemies here,   
  
where's Mars?"  
  
"...Soul!" came a shout as Mars'   
  
finished her attack. Red fire flew across the   
  
yard setting trees on fire and flying into a   
  
hastily built shield put up by Cyprine and   
  
Puchirol. They were still standing, but   
  
started panting. Mars stumbled down the   
  
street before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto   
  
shouted quickly.  
  
The attack flew out at the two.   
  
Puchirol stepped forward and met it with an   
  
energy attack. The attack dissipated.  
  
"We still have enough power to beat   
  
the two of you," Cyprine said.  
  
"But do you have enough to beat   
  
me!" came a cry. The scouts looked up no   
  
matter what their condition.   
  
Sailor Moon stood ready, her   
  
scepter was in her hand.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" she   
  
shouted and sent out a massive ultra pink   
  
energy attack. Puchirol and Cyprine   
  
through an energy barrage at it. Sailor   
  
Moon strained to keep the attack going, as   
  
it met energy.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
A barrage of roses followed. The   
  
attacks smashed through the shields. The   
  
Spiral Hearts Attack burst in and smashed   
  
Puchirol apart, she disintegrated. Cyprine   
  
stood there. The Scouts all collapsed   
  
except for Sailor Moon.   
  
"I'll kill you!" Cyprine shouted, her   
  
eyes glowed red, she became surrounded in   
  
energy. Sailor Moon winced.  
  
"Moon Sword," she said.   
  
Protect me Queen Serenity. She   
  
thought and charged forward. Cyprine ran   
  
forward screaming madly. Sailor Moon   
  
saw her arms swing forward. She slid under   
  
them and swung her sword into Cyprine.   
  
The energy blasted through the enemy.   
  
Cyprine exploded, Sailor Moon was blasted   
  
back, into the front door of the school.   
  
"She did it," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"That she did," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"Took her some time, but she did it," he   
  
grinned.  
  
"Who's going to pay for all the   
  
damage?" Principal Oksua said walking up.  
  
"I'm sure the Prime Minister would   
  
be glad to pay for it considering this was all   
  
to save her, sort of," Nagumo said.  
  
"That's your best bet...still, Nagumo   
  
you could have your engineers come by and   
  
fix the place up."  
  
"That I could do and I will,"   
  
Nagumo said with a smile. "But you really   
  
should try and keep some control of your   
  
students Oksua."  
  
Oksua stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been completely   
  
blessed to have the sailor scouts in my high   
  
school. Isn't that just great? Say did you   
  
find who they were?"   
  
"Sorry no," Nagumo said.  
  
"Though, now that I think about   
  
it...no..never mind.." Oksua said.  
  
"What?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Oksua said.  
  
  
  
"You okay Sailor Moon?" Jupiter   
  
asked.  
  
"I've gone through school front   
  
doors before, but usually it was because I   
  
was late for class, this is a bit different,"   
  
Sailor Moon said with a grin.  
  
"You came through for us, but we'll   
  
have to have a talk about all this," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "When you're all healed of   
  
course. I'll keep an eye out for trouble.   
  
You girls rest."  
  
"We intend to," the five sailor   
  
scouts said and stumbled off.  
  
"I'm proud of them," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"So am I. It's good that you   
  
showed up though." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I thought it might be necessary   
  
besides someone has to figure out what the   
  
enemy is up to..." Pluto said.  
  
"We could use the help," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said. "You think whoever's behind is   
  
done?"  
  
"It's doubtful that those two were   
  
the masterminds. They're powerful, that's   
  
true, but there were two of them, I think   
  
that's it. Though I can't be sure."  
  
"Still this is a force to be reckoned   
  
with."  
  
"Yes, that is true. Queen Serenity   
  
thought that a build up like this might   
  
happen. I guess that's just what's   
  
happening. Let's see what we can do about   
  
stopping it. Say Tuxedo Mask...what   
  
would you say to buying me dinner after my   
  
long trip?"   
  
"Sure thing, after all Sailor Moon   
  
will be sleeping for the next several days,   
  
I'm sure I can get away with it."  
  
Pluto grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try not to be too   
  
tempting."  
  
"Oh, please...just be yourself...heh   
  
heh.." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"You're as immature as those girls   
  
at heart aren't you?"   
  
"Maybe," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask. How   
  
goes it?" Colonel Patterson asked walking   
  
up. He was covered with dust, dirt,   
  
charcoal, water, mud, ash, and some sort of   
  
yellow substance.  
  
"You've seen better days Colonel,"   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"No, these are the best of my life,   
  
my uniforms just a little dirty, I almost got a   
  
punch in on that red haired one there,"   
  
Patterson said with a grin. "The scouts sure   
  
took a beating didn't they?"  
  
"Yes, but they'll be back," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said.  
  
"That's a sure thing, D.V. noticed   
  
that no matter what the odds or how insane   
  
a battle was, those five, usually end up   
  
jumping right into the next one.. I know   
  
Marines who couldn't get through all this   
  
without cracking," Patterson said.  
  
"What makes you think they haven't   
  
cracked?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yeah...have you talked to them   
  
lately?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"No, and I don't think I will now,"   
  
Patterson said. "I've got a mess to clean   
  
up, my boy's not getting into trouble up on   
  
the Moon is he?"  
  
"He's getting into regular arguments   
  
with Sailors Neptune and Uranus, that's   
  
all."  
  
"That's him. Those two won't hear   
  
the end of it until he kicks their butt in a   
  
fight."  
  
"I hate to break it to you Colonel,   
  
but Uranus and Neptune are more powerful   
  
then Maverick is," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"And that's supposed to decide   
  
anything?" Patterson said and walked off.  
  
"So, where do you want to go for   
  
dinner?" Tuxedo Mask asked rapidly   
  
changing the subject."  
  
"I know there's a good place on   
  
seventh," Pluto said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Shall we go."  
  
"My cars out back, at least I hope it   
  
still is."  
  
Pluto smiled.  
  
And the two walked off.  
  
"Terurun!" The Dark One Shouted.  
  
"Yes your Darkness," another lab   
  
coated woman said emerging from the   
  
shadows.  
  
"Now it's your turn." 


	112. 112

Chapter 112  
  
"Terurun," The Dark One said.   
  
Another woman emerged from the   
  
shadows and stood in front of her.  
  
"Terurun. Do you know how many   
  
have tried to destroy the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Kaolinite, Eudial, Doctor Tomoe,   
  
Mimette, Puchirol, Cyprine...that's what I   
  
know."  
  
"Yes, true..but before that...Queen   
  
Beryl and the negaverse, then some sort of   
  
alien menace, then the Dark Moon, The   
  
Kisenian Flower, Doctor Richter, and finally   
  
our own forces, and none of them have   
  
succeeded."  
  
"I'm cannot guarantee any change.   
  
I am not pompous enough to guarantee   
  
success, but I am also not pompous enough   
  
not to realize the consequences for failure."  
  
"True enough. You are quite   
  
powerful Terurun, as am I, but if we cannot   
  
keep up the fight without energy and the   
  
pure hearts will provide that. I know now   
  
that our previous methods failed.   
  
Attempting to collect many hearts at once   
  
would make more sense, but it is more   
  
obvious. I do not underestimate the   
  
humans abilities to interfere. No, we will   
  
concentrate on one person at a time. There   
  
is a greater chance of success. The Sailor   
  
Scouts may interfere, but it's up to you to   
  
figure out how to stop them, and   
  
furthermore, how to get me that heart   
  
before they can stop you."   
  
Terurun nodded.  
  
"I have chosen a target for you. If   
  
the area becomes a battleground you should   
  
have some measure of advantage. I am   
  
sending you to the space center Terurun."  
  
"Space Center?"  
  
"Yes, if the Sailor Scouts arrive you   
  
merely have to destroy one of the rockets   
  
there, it will do massive amounts of   
  
damage."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You have few chances to succeed   
  
Terurun.."  
  
"I understand, Dark One," Terurun   
  
said and walked out.  
  
Meanwhile three of the scouts were   
  
sitting by a fountain in the park.  
  
"My back's still aching from all that   
  
fighting," Raye muttered.  
  
"Me too," Mina said. "You'd think   
  
it would have healed by now."  
  
"I feel fine," Lita said.  
  
Raye and Mina wasted no time in   
  
pushing Lita into the fountain.  
  
"Hey!" Lita said, from the fountain.  
  
  
  
"We don't need to know that you're   
  
felling so good," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't help us in   
  
anyway," Raye said.  
  
"Not my problem," Lita said and   
  
grabbed Raye and Mina's long hair and   
  
pulled. Both of them fell into the water   
  
with a splash.  
  
"Ehh..." the two muttered.  
  
"Someone's calling on the   
  
communicators," Lita sensed.  
  
About a minute later the three were   
  
standing out of the fountain huddled under a   
  
tree.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh...hey...this is Serena, I was just   
  
wondering where everyone went?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"We're in the park, severely wet,"   
  
Mina muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I've been trying to analyze their   
  
energy patterns so I could track them down,   
  
but it's just not registering on my scans."   
  
Amy was saying.   
  
"It should," Setsuna Meio said.  
  
"That's right it should, but strange   
  
things have been happening since we beat   
  
Tomoe. The Daimons have been able to   
  
fight when they should be dead. The pure   
  
hearts have returned to their owners on   
  
their own, and now we can't track down the   
  
energy," Amy said.  
  
"I think it's clear that whatever's   
  
running the operation now is a different sort   
  
of enemy. On that note. Any word on   
  
Doctor Tomoe?"  
  
"He came out of his coma, but he's   
  
a mental wreck at the moment," Amy said.  
  
"He could be the key to all of this is   
  
we could just talk to them," Setsuna said.  
  
"A logical assumption."  
  
"Are you any closer to figuring out   
  
their strategy?"  
  
"Sort of, I think you were right   
  
about the energy source. They're not after   
  
talismans, so they must need the heart for   
  
something else, speaking of that...where's   
  
the holy grail now?"  
  
"I have it," Setsuna said.  
  
"Does it have a purpose?"  
  
"Yes...but not one that's very clear,   
  
and the purpose it's serving right now is   
  
that it's not in the hands of evil."  
  
"I see, and that's all you're going to   
  
tell me?" Amy asked.  
  
"There's no need to burden you   
  
with any more details at this point."  
  
"It's really no burden," Amy said   
  
smiling.  
  
Setsuna grinned slightly.  
  
"You just want to know all the   
  
information, just like your brother."  
  
"I don't have a brother."  
  
"You're right...I'm sorry...you did   
  
once, I still think of things like they were in   
  
the past, during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Oh, of course," Amy said. "And   
  
that has something to do with what we were   
  
talking about. When I talked to Maverick   
  
he seemed to think that the enemy's goals   
  
had to be unpredictable in order to   
  
somehow get the hearts without us knowing   
  
it, or just to be surprising. He also figures   
  
that since we have a habit of finding   
  
ourselves wherever trouble is almost to the   
  
point of unbelievable uncanniness, he   
  
figures they've been trying different   
  
strategies."  
  
"That's what we figured up on the   
  
Moon," Setsuna said. "Haruka and Michiru   
  
are quite intrigued by what's going on down   
  
here."  
  
"Are they?" Amy said coldly.  
  
"I thought you girls were the   
  
forgiving ones. After fighting Alan and   
  
Ann, you forgave the two after realizing   
  
their plight."  
  
"We did forgive them, but they also   
  
expressed remorse," Amy said.  
  
"That's true, you probably won't get   
  
that kind of reaction from Haruka and   
  
Michiru. They've had busy lives."   
  
"Have they?" Amy muttered.  
  
"Aren't you curious about them?"  
  
"I'm curious about many things, but   
  
I'm also not convinced that anything you   
  
will tell me will change my opinion about   
  
them."  
  
"Fair enough. But Haruka and   
  
Michiru have been Sailor Scouts long   
  
before Sailor Moon was. Those two have   
  
been fighting evil since they were eight."  
  
"Eight?" Amy asked genuinely   
  
surprised.  
  
"Yes, it was necessary."  
  
"Necessary?"  
  
"Well, you see the outer Sailor   
  
Scouts, Neptune, Uranus, and myself had a   
  
larger responsibility during the silver   
  
millennium. It was our duty to protect the   
  
solar system from evils, Neptune and   
  
Uranus stayed on watch out on the edge   
  
constantly, while I had business on the   
  
Moon. As a result of this, we were given   
  
more power then the inner scouts were   
  
intended to have. At your current power   
  
level you could match them in a fight... I   
  
think, but before...anyway, the point is that   
  
when we saw evil arriving on this planet in   
  
the present, we needed them to handle it. It   
  
was much more low key, but it was still   
  
evil. Neptune and Uranus had more power,   
  
I had to get them to fight. Besides, Venus   
  
hadn't arrived in Tokyo yet. You and Mars   
  
were living in Tokyo that was true, but   
  
Jupiter was living outside the city.. And   
  
Sailor Moon well...she wasn't even a   
  
possibility. We had no choice, but to go for   
  
the outer scouts. They've had the burden of   
  
fighting ever since. And with that has come   
  
a very battle hardened perspective. Don't   
  
blame them," Setsuna said.  
  
"They crossed the line," Amy said.   
  
"They attacked their own allies."  
  
"That's something you still have to   
  
work out. To them you were in the way,"   
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"And to us they were willing to let   
  
people die to save the world."  
  
"Wasn't that a viable option when   
  
the Prime Minister was kidnaped?" Setsuna   
  
asked.  
  
Amy paused.  
  
"Perhaps, but I would also be very   
  
sorry for it...those two."  
  
"Those two don't express their   
  
feelings openly, but they still have them.   
  
Let me ask you something Amy. You   
  
mistrust them because they attacked   
  
Maverick and all of you."  
  
"Yes, I might have forgiven them   
  
for threatening us, but not what they did to   
  
Maverick."  
  
"Yes, and do you remember that   
  
Maverick still has a goal, to kill the   
  
murderer of his parents?"  
  
"I know that's why he fights.   
  
Waiting for that day."  
  
"Actually he fights now because it's   
  
the right thing to do, but when he does   
  
encounter that evil force responsible for   
  
killing his family. How do you think he'll   
  
react?"  
  
Amy paused.  
  
"I doubt he will be anywhere near   
  
rational," Amy said.  
  
"Exactly, think about, he may even   
  
hurt some of you to get his revenge. Even   
  
right now he's been wanting to fight   
  
Neptune and Uranus, even though he knows   
  
that if they were hurt the Moon Kingdom   
  
would be threatened even more. We all act   
  
irrationally at times. I'm not asking you to   
  
like Uranus and Neptune, I'm asking you to   
  
be neutral about things, at least for now."  
  
"Easier said then done," Amy said.  
  
"I know," Setsuna said. "We should   
  
get back to figuring out what's going on."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Excuse me.." Amy said and walked   
  
downstairs. The door opened and Serena   
  
stood there.  
  
"Hey Amy, we're headed out to the   
  
Space Center, wanna come?"  
  
"Oh...I was just talking to Setsuna   
  
and...I," Amy began.  
  
"Don't let me stop you Amy...we   
  
can talk later," Setsuna said smiling.  
  
"Uh...thank you," Amy said.  
  
  
  
And on a local transit bus.  
  
"So Darrien, how's the rocket   
  
program going anyway?" Lita asked.  
  
"Heard we haven't even shot a   
  
monkey into space yet," Raye said.  
  
"We didn't plan on shooting any   
  
monkeys into space," Darrien replied.  
  
"Why would they do that in the first   
  
place?" Serena said. "And how weird   
  
would that be if some alien race comes to   
  
visit."  
  
"Or in our case...invade," the other   
  
four said.  
  
"Right, and they run into a chimp in   
  
a spaceship," Serena said. "You know what   
  
they might think, they might think we're all   
  
that ugly down here."  
  
"Aren't you...ahem...I mean...aren't   
  
we all..." Raye said.   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"Yes, explain," Mina and Lita   
  
growled.  
  
"Uh...oh...uh...um...well...you   
  
know...I have no idea," Raye said.  
  
"That's better," Mina said.  
  
"All it was...was one of your veiled   
  
insults to me," Serena said. "When are you   
  
going to show some respect for your   
  
fearless leader."  
  
"When did we get a fearless leader?"   
  
Raye asked.  
  
"I'm fearless more or less..." Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Sure, that last battle was a fine   
  
indication of your leadership qualities,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"I fought when it counted," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Sure you did," Raye said. "And I   
  
was lying in a pool of sewer water because   
  
you waited that long."  
  
"You haven't told me anything that   
  
would give me any reason to apologize   
  
yet," Serena said.  
  
"I just wish I had a picture."  
  
"Those two just fight for the heck of   
  
it, and they don't even put much thought   
  
into their arguments either," Darrien said.   
  
"Just the same old thing."  
  
"One could hardly call it a dispute,"   
  
Amy said from the passenger seat.  
  
"So have you asked the city if you   
  
can have a zoning permit to expand your   
  
hair into yet another square mile!" Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Hey, at least my hair doesn't have   
  
easy to grip handles!" Raye said. "I've   
  
heard they once hit your meatball head with   
  
a bat figuring it was a baseball!"  
  
"I respectfully disagree...uh.....   
  
Shrine gopher!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Don't make me show you my   
  
rebuttal! Um...wait a sec...ah! White   
  
whiner!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The girls and Darrien were soon   
  
walking into the space center.  
  
"So this is where you've been   
  
working part time?" Amy asked.  
  
"Impressive isn't it?" Darrien asked.  
  
The girls all nodded.  
  
"But what does it do?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darrien   
  
asked.  
  
"I mean, all these hallways and   
  
computers, what does it get done??"  
  
"Eventually it'll keep track of the   
  
rocket we send up," Darrien said.  
  
"And when will that be?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"We actually have a rocket you   
  
know, manned space travel is not that far   
  
away," Darrien said.  
  
"Sure sure, I bet," Serena said.  
  
"Why are you so skeptical?" Darrien   
  
said. "Aren't you the optimistic of this   
  
group?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm just wondering if you   
  
want to really devote your life to this   
  
process, how long before they go into   
  
space? Years? Decades? Couldn't ya do   
  
something a bit more stable?"  
  
"Oh I get what this is all about,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"So do we," the other four girls   
  
said.  
  
"Serena just wants you working at a   
  
job that isn't going to keep you away from   
  
home while you busily work to try to make   
  
this ambitious project a reality," Raye said.  
  
"Yes she sees what's going to   
  
happen," Lita said.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Serena said. "So why   
  
not devote your energies to a proper nine to   
  
five job!"  
  
Darrien sighed.  
  
"Oh my, Darrien looks like you have   
  
a lot of friends here," a bespeckled older   
  
man said approaching the group.  
  
"Uh, yes, Doctor Alfred I do,"   
  
Darrien said nervously. "Girls this is Doctor   
  
Alfred, the director of the Space Center."  
  
"So it's all your doing," Serena said   
  
stomping up.'  
  
"Hmm?" Alfred asked in surprise.  
  
"Your the one that's been keeping   
  
and will be keeping my Darrien away from   
  
me," She said.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Please spare him from the highly   
  
devoted and busy lifestyle someone who   
  
works here has to lead!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Uh..." Alfred responded.  
  
Darrien practically tackled Serena.  
  
"Serena you're embarrassing me,"   
  
he said.  
  
"But only for your own good,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"No it's for your own good,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"They're they same really," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"You have to forgive Serena," Mina   
  
quickly said. "She's not well."  
  
"No really, she isn't," Raye said.  
  
"Guys don't make her sound so out   
  
of whack," Lita said. "She's just very   
  
protective of Darrien."  
  
"I suppose she is," Alfred said.   
  
"We're just trying to launch a rocket here."  
  
"I'm sure Serena has no problem   
  
with that, she's just trying to keep Darrien   
  
from being involved," Lita said.  
  
"He volunteered," Alfred said. "He   
  
seemed to share the same dream I did."  
  
Serena and Darrien meanwhile were   
  
down the hall arguing with each other.  
  
"The same dream?" Amy asked.  
  
"Of course, to explore space itself,   
  
to explore the unknown. To see if there are   
  
things out there yet to be discovered.   
  
Space itself is filled with mysteries to be   
  
solved, discoveries to be made, and that's   
  
what I want to do." Alfred said.  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"Yes, space does have it's   
  
mysteries," The four said in unison.  
  
"Darrien seemed to be the same   
  
way, he wanted to explore" Alfred said.  
  
"We're sure he is," Raye said.   
  
"Serena however is not as interested   
  
in exploration," Mina said.  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"She seems rather closed minded,"   
  
Alfred said.  
  
"She's far from it," Amy said. "But   
  
she does sometimes get focused on the   
  
wrong point of view an stubbornly sticks to   
  
it. She's very open minded at times, more   
  
so then anyone I've ever met in fact."  
  
"Ah, so she's full of surprises you're   
  
saying?" Alfred asked.  
  
The four girls nodded.  
  
"Well well well what do we have   
  
here?" came a voice. The group all looked   
  
to see a man in a military outfit walk up.  
  
"This is one of our astronauts girls,   
  
Major Ohira" Alfred said.  
  
The astronaut asked.  
  
"I will soon be flying in space,"   
  
Ohira said and grinned.   
  
The four looked him over and   
  
realized his posture, his sauntering, and his   
  
grin, were all quite repulsive.  
  
He looked at them curiously.  
  
"You're not impressed?" he asked.  
  
"No," The four said.  
  
"Why?" the astronaut said. "You're   
  
speaking to a man who will drift among the   
  
stars."  
  
"We know," Raye answered coldly.  
  
"How about you, you like space?"   
  
He said sauntering up to Lita.  
  
Lita glanced at him.  
  
"Well do ya?" Ohira asked.  
  
Lita just looked at him.  
  
"Hmm...never had this reaction   
  
before," Ohira said and strode back down   
  
the hall. "For I shall dwell in space!" He   
  
shouted.  
  
"He is a bit odd," Alfred said.  
  
Darrien and Serena crept back up.  
  
"Sorry about that," Darrien said.  
  
"It's quite all right," Alfred said   
  
grinning. "I think I understand. Would you   
  
like to see the rocket?"  
  
Everyone but Serena nodded and   
  
they were soon headed outside the control   
  
center.  
  
"It's our latest model and we're glad   
  
to have it," Alfred said. As he turned to   
  
face it, a blast of energy flew through him, a   
  
crystal heart went flying out of his chest.  
  
  
  
"Wha!" Darrien said and grabbed   
  
the heart and pushed it back inside Alfred.  
  
"What?" Terurun shouted floating   
  
out of the sky towards them. "They put it   
  
right back in. Wait a minute...five girls and   
  
a guy...maybe they're..."   
  
"Up there!" Amy shouted. They all   
  
looked to see Terurun floating there.  
  
"It looks like the latest enemy,"   
  
Raye muttered.  
  
"We'd better transform," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"We're kinda exposed out here,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"Then let's get unexposed!" Serena   
  
shouted and ran towards a hangar. The   
  
others followed a rain of energy fell   
  
towards them.  
  
"Yes, they must be, " Terurun said.   
  
"But I have to get closer."  
  
She flew after them launching her attacks.   
  
They ducked inside a building.  
  
"Is it empty?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yep," Lita said.  
  
The six transformed and emerged   
  
from the building.  
  
"Where is the enemy!" came a   
  
shout. Major Ohira was running down the   
  
tarmac with a large broadsword.  
  
"He's gotta be kidding," Sailor   
  
Moon said. "Let that creature get him."  
  
"Uh...Sailor Moon," Mars said.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Mars pointed. Terurun was floating   
  
twenty feet above them, holding the rocket   
  
in her hands.  
  
"She's strong isn't she?" Sailor   
  
Moon muttered.  
  
"If she throws the rocket, it could   
  
kill a lot of people," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"So even if we could get it away   
  
from her, how do we catch it?" Jupiter said.  
  
The group all gasped as Terurun   
  
threw the rocket.  
  
"It's a moot point!" Tuxedo Mask   
  
shouted. "Run!"  
  
The scouts all jumped away quickly.  
  
"Uh oh," The Astronaut said and   
  
hurried off.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
Mercury shouted and finished her attacks in   
  
the nick of time. It flew out and hit the   
  
rocket just as it impacted, the explosion was   
  
blown out by the water and the fire's   
  
immediately put out. The girls all stood   
  
there in surprise.  
  
"Good thinking Mercury," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"That was too close," Venus said.  
  
  
  
"I know who you are Sailor Scouts!   
  
And next time! It's over!" Terurun shouted   
  
from above and then flew off.  
  
"Great...she can fly...that just adds   
  
to the splendor of it all," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Buck up, we won," Tuxedo Mask   
  
said.  
  
"Why did you have to interfere? I   
  
had it under control!" The Astronaut said.  
  
"Sure you did," Sailor Jupiter said   
  
and punched the Major Ohira right in the   
  
face. He stumbled back.   
  
"You didn't have to be that hard on   
  
him," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Au contra mon frere," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"What?" the others said.  
  
"Never mind," Sailor Moon   
  
muttered. "It was French."  
  
"Sort of," the others replied.  
  
Seconds later a massive truck came   
  
speeding towards Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter! Look out!" Venus   
  
shouted.  
  
Jupiter whirled and dived out of the   
  
way as the truck sped by and then slid to a   
  
stop. Out of it hopped about twelve men in   
  
dark suits with submachine guns.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Jupiter snapped   
  
as they opened fire. Jupiter leapt over all of   
  
the bullets and kicked two of them before   
  
spinning to punch a third.   
  
"Let's get em!" Mars said. The rest   
  
of the scouts took care of the gangsters in   
  
fairly short order.  
  
"All right! Someone's in for a   
  
beating!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and leapt   
  
off.  
  
"Where's she going?" the rest of the   
  
group asked themselves.  
  
The green clad scout was soon   
  
arriving at Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ.   
  
She walked in the front door drawing   
  
astonished looks from all those inside.  
  
"I'm headed up to see the Chief,"   
  
she said.  
  
"Uh...ok..." the officers all said.   
  
Jupiter climbed into an elevator.  
  
The desk officer picked up a phone   
  
and dialed.  
  
"Uh...tell the Chief that Sailor   
  
Jupiter just walked in and she looked mad."  
  
Sailor Jupiter got off the elevator at   
  
the top floor. The police officers there were   
  
just as astonished to see her. She walked   
  
down a hallway to the Chief's office.  
  
"Uh, Sailor Jupiter, the Chief isn't   
  
here at the moment. What can we do for   
  
you?" Captain Kamata asked.  
  
"I want to know   
  
what's going on with   
  
the Yakuza."  
  
"The Yakuza? They were taken care   
  
of," Kamata said.  
  
"But their successors weren't, and   
  
their leader just put a hit out on her, never   
  
mind the fact that there the ones who just   
  
barged into the national space center,"   
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura said walking into the   
  
room. "One of our informants just coughed   
  
it up."  
  
"Now I'd like to have a little talk   
  
with this leader, what's his name and where   
  
can I find him?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Uh, Sailor Jupiter, you can't just   
  
go and see him, you need to build   
  
evidence," Kamata said.  
  
"And we've been building a case,"   
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"Someone tell me who he is!"   
  
Jupiter said pounding on the desk.  
  
"His name is Shinichiro Mazuma,"   
  
came a voice from behind her. She turned to   
  
see Chief Ozaki walk into the room. "You   
  
can find him at this address," Ozaki added   
  
handing her a sheet of paper. "I have little   
  
doubt you're going to trash the place, but   
  
understand this, the police department does   
  
not support such vigilante behavior."  
  
"Then why are you giving me the   
  
information?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"So you don't do to police   
  
headquarters what you plan on doing to   
  
Mazuma's place."  
  
Jupiter laughed.  
  
"Thanks," She said and strode out.  
  
"Yeah ok people," Ozaki said   
  
staring at the group. "If Sailor Jupiter   
  
comes in here and asks for something...give   
  
it to her!"   
  
"Right Chief!" the group all said and   
  
saluted.  
  
Ozaki sighed and headed off.  
  
At his office building blocks away,   
  
Mazuma stared out the window of the top   
  
floor.  
  
"You're telling me that half of our   
  
men were summarily beaten to a pulp by the   
  
sailor scouts," he growled.  
  
"I'm afraid so," his assistant said.  
  
"How annoying. It looks like we're   
  
going to have to come up with some sort of   
  
especially creative way to kill Jupiter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now the question is what is that   
  
way and how can it be destructive enough   
  
to take her out. She seems invulnerable, but   
  
she's bad for business."  
  
The doors to his office blew apart.   
  
He spun.   
  
Sailor Jupiter walked into the room.  
  
"Just the man I want to see," she   
  
said.  
  
Mazuma's assistant drew his gun.  
  
"Please," Sailor Jupiter muttered   
  
and leapt forward laying out the man with   
  
one punch. Mazuma starred at her.  
  
"So you put a hit on me," Sailor   
  
Jupiter said. "I'm sorry, unlike you guys I'm   
  
really not subtle. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
She blasted a hole in the roof.   
  
"What do you want?" Mazuma   
  
asked in fear.  
  
"Well I want you to leave me alone   
  
that's what I want you to do. "Excuse me a   
  
second."  
  
She picked up Mazuma's desk and   
  
threw it against a wall. It shattered.  
  
"I won't have you   
  
hurting anyone else,"   
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"I...don't....normally..hurt..people..u  
  
h...well..not good people..but..you..got in   
  
the way..I just want to launder some money,   
  
but they told me you'd come   
  
looking...and.."  
  
"Here's the deal," Sailor Jupiter   
  
said. "You all get out of this city now and I   
  
won't cripple you. There aren't too many   
  
of you as I understand it, but I'm sick of   
  
you criminal types. So do we have a deal?"   
  
"Ok..ok...you've got a deal,"   
  
Mazuma said.  
  
"That's good," Sailor Jupiter said.   
  
"Be sure to pass that down to everyone in   
  
your organization. And let them know I   
  
mean it."  
  
Mazuma nodded nervously.   
  
"Good, then we're agreed," Jupiter   
  
said and punched him in the face. "I'll be   
  
going now. If I hear there's even an inkling   
  
of a possibility that you guys are up to   
  
something, I will be back."  
  
She strode out.  
  
Mazuma spat.  
  
  
  
A variety of police cars were pulling   
  
up outside as Sailor Jupiter strode out.  
  
"I knew this would happen," Chief   
  
Ozaki muttered.  
  
Sailor Jupiter winked.  
  
"Oh, Chief, here," Sailor Jupiter said   
  
tossing him an audio tape. "It features   
  
Mazuma admitting everything."  
  
"Really? Say, where'd you hide the   
  
tape recorder?" Ozaki asked.  
  
Jupiter winked again.  
  
"But Chief, wait a few days before   
  
you arrest him, I've got a little message he   
  
needs to pass down first."  
  
"I figured," Ozaki said.  
  
Jupiter smiled and leapt off.  
  
Ozaki laughed.   
  
  
  
Lita walked into the crown   
  
restaurant to see the rest of her friends   
  
sitting in their customary booth.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
The group all looked her over.  
  
Lita just laughed. 


	113. 113

Chapter 113  
  
Mina woke up slowly as her alarm   
  
clock went off at seven a.m. She picked the   
  
clock up and threw it against her wall. It   
  
bounced off and kept making noise.  
  
"Ehh..." she muttered and climbed   
  
out of bed to turn if off.  
  
That being done she staggered over   
  
to the window shades and pulled them   
  
open. Outside the sky was grey and a wave   
  
of snow was blasted against the window.   
  
She stepped back suddenly.  
  
"How repulsive." she said. "Still,   
  
school must have been canceled."  
  
"Mina, you've got a one hour   
  
delay," her mother said poking her head in   
  
the door."  
  
"Only one hour?"  
  
"Yes the snow has already fallen, the   
  
wind is just blowing it around," her mother   
  
said. Mina turned and looked out the   
  
window.  
  
"This day is going to really, really   
  
stink," She muttered. "Delay or not."  
  
A little over an hour later she was   
  
walking through three inches of snow   
  
towards school.  
  
"It's too cold," she muttered. I've   
  
fought battles at the north pole and against   
  
an enemy that liked to freeze things, but   
  
that doesn't make it easier.  
  
A gust of wind threw some more   
  
snow into her face.  
  
"I don't deserve this," she said and   
  
kept walking.  
  
"Have they forgotten that most of us   
  
students walk to school?" Lita muttered   
  
trudging through the snow.  
  
"Guess not, snow's fine if I don't   
  
have to walk through it," Raye replied.  
  
"It's also fine when it get's school   
  
canceled," Lita said.  
  
"Yep, delays don't do much for   
  
me," Raye said. "Notice how Serena will   
  
still be late even with the delay?"  
  
"Yes, I did, moronic isn't it?" Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Did you mean ironic?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, then I agree."  
  
"Thought you would."  
  
"Okay it's just ice," Mina said   
  
looking at a good patch of it covering the   
  
sidewalk.  
  
"It's easy to walk on ice...you just   
  
have to concentrate," she said and took two   
  
steps.  
  
"There we go..." she said. Seconds   
  
later...like there was any doubt it would   
  
happen...she slipped and fell.  
  
"Urk!" she shouted as she went   
  
down. "At least down here...I can make it   
  
across easier."  
  
She said and started crawling across.  
  
"Need some help?" a voice asked.  
  
She looked up in surprise. There   
  
stood one of handsomest boys she had ever   
  
seen.  
  
"Brett," she said with   
  
embarrassment.  
  
"Mina," Brett said. "Here," he said   
  
extending a hand. She took it. He pulled   
  
her up off of the ice.  
  
"Uh...I," Mina began.  
  
"Everyone slips on ice Mina," Brett   
  
said. "Don't feel ashamed."  
  
"Maybe," Mina said. "Uh...I   
  
haven't seen you in some time."  
  
"I was in Highpark's district but I   
  
wasn't in Juuban's district."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."   
  
Mina said. Still, he's here now and ripe for   
  
the taking.  
  
"You know what I always wondered   
  
Mina..." Brett said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why you didn't play volleyball that   
  
third year in school. You were very good at   
  
it."  
  
"Oh...volleyball..." Mina said. I   
  
used to play both volleyball and do   
  
gymnastics, but with the added work load   
  
and my new friends..I couldn't do both   
  
anymore, I chose gymnastics. She   
  
remembered. In fact, I hardly do the   
  
gymnastics anymore now.  
  
"Things came up," she said. "I was   
  
busy for several reasons."  
  
"Oh...it's too bad...we could have   
  
made it to the state championships that   
  
year...we had the team...the only thing   
  
missing was you."   
  
"I'm sorry," Mina said with real   
  
regret.  
  
"My high school has a very good   
  
team though. Of course so does Juuban."  
  
"I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Yep, the two teams are going to   
  
meet in the finals of the championship in a   
  
few days...you should come down and   
  
watch it."  
  
"Maybe I will," Mina said.  
  
"You know what though...you free   
  
after school today?"  
  
"Always," Mina said dreamily.  
  
"Oh..okay, you should come over to   
  
Northwest High after school and watch us.   
  
The team won't mind. We've only got one   
  
girl on our team, and she belongs to the   
  
captain...so...they wouldn't mind seeing   
  
another pretty face even if she is from   
  
Juuban."  
  
"And does anyone belong to you?"   
  
Mina asked. "I mean purely in the romantic   
  
sense...not in terms of personal slavery or   
  
something like that."  
  
"Uh...actually, I met this nice girl.   
  
You'd like her.."  
  
"Oh.." Mina said. You have   
  
boyfriend Mina. She told herself.   
  
But I wanted him instead. She   
  
answered.   
  
Don't give me that. Be faithful.   
  
Faithfulness is overrated. I want to   
  
have some fun.  
  
"Mina?" Brett asked.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Isn't this your school?"   
  
"Oh yes, thank you, see ya," Mina   
  
said and hurried inside Juuban high school.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I'm late!" Serena shouted and   
  
dashed down the stairs of her house slipping   
  
on the last one and landing on her butt.  
  
"Dang it," she said.  
  
"Serena, you're actually not as late   
  
as you think," her mother said. "School got   
  
delayed one hour."  
  
"Oh," Serena said.  
  
"But...actually you overslept by an   
  
hour and fifteen minutes, so, " her mother   
  
said.  
  
"I'm still late," Serena muttered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bye mom.." Serena moaned and   
  
grabbed her coat and dashed out the door.  
  
  
  
At lunch.  
  
"I ran into Brett today," Mina said.  
  
"And   
  
he   
  
is...?"   
  
Lita   
  
asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, he was a guy at my old junior   
  
high...very very nice, and very cute. We   
  
were friends, sort of, I almost got the nerve   
  
to ask him out, but then I got called into   
  
action and I forgot to."  
  
"Since when has being a "you know   
  
what" kept you from pursuing boys?" Lita   
  
asked.  
  
"Back then I was more dedicated."  
  
"Oh..." the other four said.  
  
"Anyway, he told me he's already   
  
found a new girlfriend. You'd think he   
  
would have to courtesy to seek me out first   
  
to see if I approved."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Lita   
  
asked.  
  
"Why would any guy do that?" Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"Whatever you say Mina," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"I just wish I knew who this girl   
  
was," Mina said.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"So I could kill her of course," Mina   
  
said.   
  
The other four glanced at her.  
  
"You actually think I would don't   
  
you?" Mina said.  
  
"Lately, we believe anything's   
  
possible," Lita said.  
  
"Hey girls!" Melvin screeched   
  
popping up from under the table.  
  
"WHAT? How'd you get down   
  
there!" Raye shouted as Lita and Mina each   
  
took swats at him, which he ducked.  
  
"Listen, that' s not important,"   
  
Melvin said. "What is important is that I   
  
have...the book.."   
  
"The book?" the other five said.  
  
"Essentially," Melvin said. "We've   
  
constructed, the thirteenth edition of the   
  
High School guide to dating! We've   
  
expanded the listings to the entire region as   
  
opposed to just Juuban district in the past."  
  
"How much is the book?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"One thousand yen," Melvin said.   
  
"Gimme," Mina said handing the   
  
money to him.   
  
"Here," Melvin said handing her a   
  
large book..  
  
"I can't believe you all would pay   
  
him that much," Amy said.  
  
"Consider it an investment," Mina   
  
said flipping pages. "There she is! Mira   
  
Fortuno, attached to my beloved Brett, well   
  
Mira...Mira? Her names almost mine   
  
except for one letter...I can't have that!   
  
She's going down."  
  
"And just what do you plan on   
  
doing?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh, you just wait and see," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"You're not going to anything more   
  
than curse her existence are you?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"No, but at least now I can," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"I'm listed in here, I haven't been   
  
before..." Serena muttered. "Serena   
  
Tsukino. Boyfriend Darrien Shields, college   
  
student. Expected length of   
  
relationship.......two months!"  
  
"MELVIN GET OVER HERE!"   
  
she shouted.   
  
"Problem?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Come with me..and we'll talk about   
  
it," Serena said and dragged Melvin off.  
  
"Let's see my entry...how did they   
  
know I...hey...I didn't two time, they both   
  
knew I was dating the other!" Raye said and   
  
headed off after Melvin.   
  
"Mina Deveraux, has quote   
  
boyfriend unquote, Mike Leslie. This   
  
relationship probably can't last due to Mina   
  
and Mike's insanity being gradually   
  
enhanced....by...entropy?" Mina said and   
  
stood up. "Save some for me!"  
  
"Heh...how about that huh?" Lita   
  
said grinning to Amy. "After all..what   
  
could they say about me..."fixated on her   
  
old boyfriend to the point of neuroticism,   
  
any potential boyfriend should have to   
  
match these characteristics, and should also   
  
be prepared to pay for psychologist   
  
appointments, either...for...THEM or   
  
HER!"...he's dead...so dead..." she said and   
  
stood up leaving her book. Amy glanced   
  
around for a few seconds before grabbing   
  
Lita's book and taking a look through it.   
  
Amy Anderson. Obviously in a   
  
sinister love triangle with Greg Thomson   
  
and D.V. Patterson.   
  
Amy's eyes narrowed and stood up   
  
following her friends.  
  
It is easy to calculate the exact point   
  
of impact where the punch should hit by   
  
using trigonometry, furthermore by studying   
  
surface properties it is possible to make my   
  
fist the most aerodynamic as it is hurled at   
  
the target, namely Melvin's stomach. This   
  
will allow me to calculate the desired pain   
  
level I wish to inflict on his solar plexis area   
  
and not cause long term damage that might   
  
lead to annoying lawsuits, but still achieve   
  
the desired effect. Yes punching someone   
  
is quite simply defined when the principles   
  
of science are applied. She thought.  
  
Elsewhere, in the sanctum of evil.   
  
"Some could argue that it was just   
  
dumb luck," Hotaru Tomoe began. "What   
  
were the chances of the Sailor Scouts all   
  
being right there when the target was   
  
attacked?"  
  
"Perhaps, but you could also tell me   
  
that I should have waited till he was alone.   
  
And I would agree," Terurun said.  
  
"True enough Terurun, and the fact   
  
that you recognize that mistake will of   
  
course lead you to not make it again   
  
correct?"  
  
"Yes Dark One. And now that I   
  
know who they are."  
  
"You are certain?"  
  
"Certain enough that if I were to see   
  
them again I would know for sure."  
  
"I want you to confirm this   
  
information as soon as I finish. But first,   
  
you must find a pure heart. I have another   
  
target."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then once this is accomplished you   
  
will find out the identities of the Sailor   
  
Scouts. Once I know that I will send our   
  
daimons to destroy them before they can   
  
transform, and then we shall have this planet   
  
for the taking. Then no one will stand in   
  
our way as we gather more and more   
  
energy, and are able to bring the power of   
  
the Messiah of Silence to our control!"   
  
"Yes your darkness."  
  
"Go!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Diet building.  
  
"I don't have to tell you how   
  
annoyed I was to be kidnaped like that,"   
  
Prime Minister Coral said starring out the   
  
window of her office.  
  
"It must have been a terrible   
  
ordeal," Colonel Nagumo said.  
  
"Only because I was helpless, while   
  
those things held me up for ransom. I heard   
  
what your father was going to do. Let me   
  
die if necessary, and the truth is, I don't   
  
blame him," Coral said. "But I am also very   
  
thirsty thirsty for revenge. And you two are   
  
going to help me get it. As soon as Stanton   
  
arrives."  
  
"Ma'am, about Stanton," Captain   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well Ma'am he's changed since   
  
what happened. I can't exactly explain it,   
  
but..." Ozaki said.  
  
"She's right, he's just not the same,"   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"I wonder why, I remember him   
  
coming in and cutting me down, but other   
  
then that, I wonder what it could have   
  
been," Coral said.  
  
Her desk buzzed.  
  
"Ma'am..Mister Stanton is here."  
  
"Send him in," Coral said. The   
  
doors opened. Stanton wearing a dark   
  
black overcoat and sunglasses entered and   
  
sat down.  
  
"New look Stanton?" Coral asked.  
  
"It suits me. What is it that you   
  
need?" Stanton asked.  
  
"What we need is to find those evil   
  
whatever they are," Coral said.  
  
"Of course," Stanton said. "Though   
  
I don't exactly know how to do that yet."  
  
"One of you figure it out," Coral   
  
said.  
  
Captain Ozaki and Colonel Nagumo   
  
glanced at each other blankly.  
  
In the Governor of Tokyo's office.  
  
Chief Ozaki and General Nagumo   
  
glanced at each other blankly.  
  
"Gentlemen? Whose going to pay   
  
this repair bill?" Governor Morimoto said.  
  
Ozaki pointed at Nagumo. Nagumo   
  
pointed at Ozaki. The two shot glances at   
  
each other again.  
  
"Maybe the Prime Minister should   
  
devote state funds to it, after all, the battle   
  
was all over her," Ozaki said.  
  
"I agree," Nagumo said.   
  
"Either she pays, or I expect a check   
  
from both the Police Department and the   
  
Self Defense Forces."  
  
"I'm sure the Prime Minister will   
  
make the proper arrangements," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"She'd better," The Governor said.  
  
  
  
Chiyo Imagawa hurried down a   
  
street, several girls raced after her glad in   
  
various school uniforms.  
  
"There is no way you're catching   
  
me!" she shouted and hurried down an   
  
alley, and cut into a side street. Another   
  
band of girls appeared at the end of the   
  
street.  
  
"Drat!" Imagawa shouted and   
  
hurried away from them as fast as she   
  
could. The girls chased after her.   
  
All this for some stupid   
  
underground secret society fighting another   
  
underground secret society. She thought.  
  
She hurried around another corner   
  
into yet another alley and found herself face   
  
to face with Kaima and a band of uniformed   
  
girls wearing black headbands.  
  
"Fear not Imagawa," Kaima said.  
  
Imagawa breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Her pursuers stopped at the end of the alley   
  
and stared at the group.  
  
"It's too late, beat it," The leader of   
  
the group said and the girls hurried off.  
  
"Thank you," Imagawa said. "I   
  
didn't know what they had planned."  
  
"I'm sure Serizawa wanted to know   
  
all about us," Kaima said. "We should talk   
  
elsewhere."  
  
Imagawa nodded.  
  
The girls all pulled off their   
  
headbands and went in smaller groups away   
  
from the scene, Kaima and Imagawa headed   
  
their own ways.  
  
When Lizzie walked into Tareo's   
  
mansion she found Ajibana sitting in his   
  
throne as usual. The lights in the room were   
  
darkened as she padded across the floor.   
  
She had yet to have shoes or socks clean   
  
enough according to the snobby butler she   
  
had yet to get used to.  
  
"What do you have planned for   
  
today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Tillman, Elizabeth, 1st Year   
  
Student, Sakakibara High School,   
  
graduated first in her class from Yamura   
  
Junior High." Ajibana said.  
  
"Uh..yeah that's my record," Lizzie   
  
said.  
  
"Your one of them aren't you?"   
  
Ajibana hissed.  
  
"One of what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Ajibana leapt off the throne and   
  
advanced towards her. "You're one of   
  
them, you've just been toying with me."  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"First in your class, I should have   
  
seen it before!"  
  
Lizzie tensed, but didn't know what   
  
to do, she didn't understand how Ajibana   
  
could have found out. He wouldn't listen   
  
to Imagawa that's for sure. So what was   
  
up?  
  
"Could you please tell me what you   
  
mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Ajibana stared at her.  
  
"You still claim to have nothing to   
  
do with any group out to defeat me?"  
  
"Why would someone want to   
  
defeat you?"  
  
"Don't' be stupid, I am a very   
  
popular and feared man."  
  
Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"You with your high grades would   
  
have course have been summoned to be on   
  
the Academic Council."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Do you think you can convince me   
  
of your innocence by playing dumb?"  
  
"NO! What is the freaking   
  
academic council! Why are you accusing me   
  
of stuff! What is going on!" Lizzie   
  
shrieked. Ajibana stepped back in surprise.  
  
"You must have been summoned..."  
  
"TO WHAT? I'm just a girl who   
  
waits table and manages to get good grades,   
  
what more do you want from me!"   
  
Ajibana recoiled and returned to his   
  
throne.  
  
"I am sorry, I...don't know what   
  
happened."  
  
"You had better find out, you know   
  
where to find me when you get your head   
  
on straight," Lizzie said and stormed out.  
  
Once she was outside his throne   
  
room, she sighed with relief.  
  
He bought it. Yes! But he's closer   
  
to the truth than ever. I really should be   
  
more careful shouldn't I? I'll need to talk to   
  
Serizawa about this.  
  
Mina stood in the doorway of the   
  
gym at Northwest High School, not wanting   
  
to attract any attention. The volleyball   
  
team was practicing it's moves and she   
  
watched with a partial smile on her face.  
  
I loved this game. All the jumping   
  
around and hitting the ball over the net and   
  
stuff. And my patented flip spike. They'll   
  
never top that. I should have kept up with   
  
this, even if other things suffered, I had the   
  
time, I just didn't think I did. Maybe I   
  
should try out for my own team next year.   
  
Something to think about. Maybe if was   
  
playing again I might be happier. I've   
  
learned all the gymnastics I'm going to   
  
anyway, and besides I did that sport for the   
  
thrill, but I have another thrilling job now   
  
and maybe I can make the change.  
  
She watched Brett and longed for   
  
the days when she dreamed of being with   
  
him. She still did dream about being with   
  
him, but it was moderated obviously by the   
  
fact that they both had significant others.   
  
Though it didn't limit her that much.   
  
Mina stared at the floor.  
  
They probably think I think this is all   
  
a game to me. That I don't care about   
  
people's feelings, that I'd seriously cheat on   
  
Mike with no regard to his feelings. They   
  
don't understand. My instincts are what   
  
matter, my emotions determine the course   
  
of my life. I don't have time to think about   
  
it, and I don't want to think about it. I was   
  
attracted to Mike, I may even love him, or I   
  
may love Brett, I may love them both, but   
  
see that's where thinking gets me. If I think   
  
about it too much eventually I'll make the   
  
wrong decisions. My emotions don't lie   
  
though. They don't hide the truth from me.   
  
I miss Mike, I miss him a lot. I wish I could   
  
be closer to Brett. I know I feel for them. I   
  
feel for a lot of guys. That art student,   
  
Himura I ran into the other day, the   
  
kindergarten student teacher, Masamune   
  
Sakada, there's some sort of spark it sets   
  
off in me. Am I really supposed to fall in   
  
love only once? Doubtful. No, I'm   
  
supposed to keep falling in love until I meet   
  
that special person, and I don't know how   
  
that feels. Maybe I've already felt it, but I   
  
can't be sure until I'm always feeling it. I   
  
might be in love right now, but do I really   
  
know it? Not yet, my emotions don't lie,   
  
they don't hide, but sometimes they just   
  
aren't that strong. Still that doesn't mean   
  
they're not there, they might just be trying   
  
to keep away from all this thinking I'm   
  
doing. I really have to stop thinking about   
  
this. Bottom line, emotions good, they'll   
  
lead me in the right direction eventually.   
  
Thinking about this kind of stuff is just a   
  
bad idea. I can think about some things, but   
  
not the important emotional stuff. Which   
  
means I should stop thinking about it. Of   
  
course how do I just stop thinking about it?   
  
"Hey Mina!" Brett shouted.  
  
"Oh..hi," Mina said. That'll help.   
  
She thought.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just fine here."  
  
"I'll introduce you," Brett said.  
  
"Oh I don't know, " Mina said.  
  
"Sure...give it a shot Mina," Brett   
  
said.  
  
"Uh...I really don't think.."  
  
A blast of energy hit her in the back   
  
and threw her into the Volleyball net, she   
  
bounced off of it and skidded along the   
  
floor. A daimon stood in the doorway.   
  
"Finally," Mina said. The daimon   
  
blasted the rest of the volleyball team and   
  
they fell to the ground. The Daimon turned   
  
towards her.  
  
"Go ahead take it" Mina said.  
  
The Daimon grabbed her and pulled   
  
her towards the net again.   
  
"What?" she said. "I don't get it?"  
  
She reached inside her pocket for   
  
her power stick. The daimon swung down   
  
and knocked it out of her hand. It skidded   
  
along the floor and came to rest against the   
  
wall. She hit the emergency button on her   
  
communicator as well as she could before   
  
the daimon grabbed her and held her over   
  
his head. It pulled the net off it's poles and   
  
wrapped it around her pinning her arms to   
  
her sides, then it laid her on the floor and   
  
moved towards Brett.  
  
"He's the target," she said in   
  
realization.  
  
"Brett! Get up!" she shouted. Brett   
  
staggered up as did most of the team from   
  
the initial wave. The daimon swept forward   
  
and attacked. Brett's heart was blasted out   
  
of his chest and it floated in the air.  
  
"No! Take mine!" Mina shouted   
  
trying to get free. The Daimon grabbed the   
  
heart. Terurun came floating in the door.  
  
"Give it to me," she said.  
  
"Stop him!" one of the team   
  
member's shouted and the rest of the team   
  
charged the daimon.  
  
Terurun blasted them with energy   
  
and they fell to the ground.  
  
"The heart," Terurun said. The   
  
daimon handed it to her.  
  
"No!" Mina said.  
  
"Oh...yes...and you must be   
  
Sailor...hmm..." Terurun said and looked   
  
over at the power stick which she picked   
  
up.  
  
"I, see...Sailor Venus, then"  
  
Mina kept struggling.  
  
"Oh give it up, " Terurun said and   
  
blasted her with energy, she felt her head go   
  
weak.  
  
"No, I can't!"she said.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
Came a shout.  
  
The room filled with fog.  
  
"No you don't!" Terurun shouted   
  
and then realized both her hands were full.   
  
"Ehh..." she said and tossed the Venus   
  
power stick away before moving to destroy   
  
the fog. She felt something hit her hard,   
  
and she was pushed back. Then pain shot   
  
up her hand, she let go of the heart and   
  
shouted, the mist cleared. Sailor Jupiter   
  
had her in a bear hug, and Sailor Moon was   
  
pulling her Moon sword out of her arm. The   
  
pure heart was gone, Sailor Mercury had   
  
dived forward and put it into Brett's chest.  
  
Terurun pushed Jupiter away and   
  
flew out the door.  
  
"I hate them all!" she shouted. The   
  
daimon turned to the scouts and grinned.  
  
"What? No snappy speech?" he   
  
asked.  
  
"Guess not," Jupiter said.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto   
  
shouted and hit the daimon with her energy.   
  
It staggered back.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor   
  
Moon shouted and fired her energy. The   
  
Daimon stumbled forward gave them all a   
  
thumbs up and then collapsed.  
  
"Weird," Sailor Moon.  
  
"You all right Mina?" Mercury   
  
asked extracting Mina from the net.  
  
"Uh...no...I'm not!" Mina said and   
  
stood up and ran out of the gym. 


	114. 114

Chapter 114  
  
"Why do you think Mina just ran off   
  
like that?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was   
  
because she couldn't stop the daimon,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"This is her power   
  
stick," Sailor Moon   
  
said walking up with   
  
it. "That woman had   
  
it."  
  
"So either Mina tried to transform   
  
and they got a hold of it then, or they knew   
  
to look for it," Mercury said.  
  
"Which means they might know   
  
who we are," Jupiter said.  
  
"Or at least who she is," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "I'll see you girls later, we   
  
should talk," she said and ran out as Mars   
  
ran in.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We're not even sure, but the   
  
situation's under control," Jupiter said.  
  
"Where's Mina?" Mars asked.  
  
"We don't know.." Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I'll go look for her," Jupiter said.  
  
"Is Mina all right?" Brett asked   
  
walking up. "There was this fight, and she   
  
was caught by them and now she's gone."  
  
"She's fine, we think, they didn't get   
  
her," Mercury said.  
  
"Oh, good," Brett said.  
  
"You a friend of hers?" Mars asked.  
  
"Uh...we went to the same Junior   
  
High. We were on the volleyball team,"   
  
Brett said.  
  
"Ever date?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the other two scouts   
  
snapped.  
  
"Like you don't want to know too,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Uh..well anyway...thanks for   
  
showing up," Brett said.  
  
"It's what we do," Mars said.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Hold it Sailor Scouts," came a   
  
voice. They looked in surprise to see Prime   
  
Minister Sylia Coral standing there flanked   
  
by her group.  
  
"Prime Minister Coral?" Mercury   
  
said in surprise.  
  
"What went on here?" Coral asked.  
  
"We're a little busy right now,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Ma'am, shouldn't you be making   
  
public policy or something?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"I am...now what went on," Coral   
  
said.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Answer the Prime Minister's   
  
questions," Colonel Nagumo snapped.  
  
"Show some respect," Captain   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"We're out of here," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I'm with you," Mars said. The   
  
three scouts headed out another door.  
  
"The nerve...I'm the Prime   
  
Minister," Coral said.  
  
"Perhaps you were a bit too direct,"   
  
Stanton muttered.  
  
"Ehh...come on," Coral said. "We'll   
  
interview them," She said and walked over   
  
to the volleyball players.  
  
"Capital idea," Stanton said.  
  
"So Mina hasn't come home yet?"   
  
Lita asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen her since this   
  
morning. Is something wrong?" Mina's   
  
mother asked.  
  
"I don't think it's anything serious.."   
  
Lita said. "We'd just like to know where   
  
she is that's all."  
  
"We'll I'll ask her to call you if she   
  
gets in."  
  
"Thank you," Lita said and walked   
  
away.  
  
Where would she go if she wanted   
  
to be alone? I wonder....  
  
Mina was sitting at a booth in a   
  
restaurant on the second floor of a building   
  
overlooking the street. It was very quiet   
  
with a light snow falling.  
  
No one comes here in the afternoon.   
  
She thought. That's good.   
  
"You're not easy to find," Lita said   
  
sitting down across from her.  
  
"That's only true when I don't want   
  
to be found Lita," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah. We're worried about you   
  
Mina. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem? I wish there was just   
  
one, you know Lita I had to give up a lot   
  
when I became a scout."  
  
"Really? How much?"  
  
"I gave up Brett and Volleyball."  
  
"Maybe...but at first we all made a   
  
few changes to adapt."  
  
"Not really, only I did. Amy still   
  
had her high GPA, Serena still slept   
  
eighteen hours a day."  
  
"I don't think it's eighteen.  
  
"Whatever, no one gave up   
  
anything. I did, when Artemis came to me,   
  
and he said...you're needed again. I listened   
  
and I jumped into it. We've never even told   
  
you what I was doing when Queen Beryl   
  
attacked. Yes I was very busy. I didn't   
  
have three other Sailor Scouts to back me   
  
up. It was all me, until that day by the   
  
docks...when we were finally going to get   
  
together. But by then I had already lost   
  
Brett, and lost volleyball, I know it doesn't   
  
seem like much, but it meant something to   
  
me. I was always good at sports. But I   
  
made a choice, I couldn't do everything,   
  
couldn't be a good friend to all of you,   
  
couldn't be a scout, couldn't do gymnastics   
  
and volleyball, couldn't pass school, at least   
  
I thought that I couldn't. Now I realize I   
  
might have been able to do it."  
  
"You still can, you can play   
  
volleyball again," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, I can, but I've been a scout   
  
for two years straight, longer than any of   
  
you...and..."  
  
"Mina, are you tired of being a   
  
Sailor Scout?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We all are. But unfortunately, it's   
  
not our choice."  
  
"It should be...why can't we just   
  
make more Sailor Scouts, heck...let the   
  
Guardians and Uranus and Neptune and   
  
Pluto take over."  
  
"We could do that, but I don't think   
  
things would be the same. And Mina, I   
  
don't think this is the problem."  
  
"How would you know?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"I'm guessing."  
  
"I told you I regret giving up what   
  
chances I had early on, and I realize what   
  
being a Sailor Scout did to me and me   
  
alone."  
  
"So you're the only one to feel pain   
  
because of being a Scout? Is that what   
  
you're saying?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure seems like it," Mina said.  
  
"I don't like to dwell on what could   
  
have been, it doesn't really work out in the   
  
end. But think about it, Raye almost lost   
  
Rick, several times over being a scout. I   
  
almost lost Steve. When Amy's parents   
  
were arrested she got angry in part because   
  
she had spent time being a scout and not   
  
enough enjoying life. Serena and   
  
Darrien...well...you know their story. And   
  
Serena has to watch all of us get hurt   
  
defending her so many times. It's not easy   
  
to deal with that. That's why we all fight   
  
very hard to keep the feelings of fear, of   
  
unfairness inside us and go on with our   
  
lives. You're not the only one who feels   
  
that way..and to be perfectly honest, I still   
  
don't think this is the problem."  
  
"It's part of the problem, but I'll tell   
  
you the truth. Because I want to be alone   
  
and I want you to go. I don't think I have a   
  
pure heart Lita."  
  
"What?" Lita asked.  
  
"All of you had your hearts taken   
  
out. Melvin, Molly, Andrew, the   
  
Guardians, Patterson, even Haruka and   
  
Michiru. And yet here I am...nothing."  
  
"There are a lot of pure hearts out   
  
there," Lita said. "You actually want to   
  
undergo the ordeal of having your heart   
  
sucked out?"  
  
"If only to prove to me that I have   
  
one, yes," Mina said. "Do you know how   
  
this must feel added to everything else, I   
  
don't even know if I'm pure inside."  
  
"You're overreacting."  
  
"I was in the gym, they could have   
  
my heart at any time. They must know who   
  
has them. And yet they didn't even try,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"I don't know Mina, but if anyone   
  
has a pure heart it must be you. Sure you   
  
can be flaky at times, but we all are. But   
  
you're pure! Come on, show some self   
  
confidence, you always did before."  
  
"But what if we defeat the enemy   
  
before they ever attack me? I may never   
  
know."  
  
"Maybe it's better that way."  
  
"No, I have to know!"  
  
"But Mina, having your heart taken   
  
out is life threatening."  
  
"You guys would beat them, I know   
  
that."  
  
"Can you take that chance?"  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"Well I don't exactly want to wish it   
  
to happen to you."  
  
"You don't   
  
have to.   
  
Please just let   
  
me sit a   
  
while."  
  
  
  
"Okay, but you think about what   
  
I've said," Lita said and handed her her   
  
transformation pen.  
  
"I will," Mina said with a brief smile.   
  
Lita returned the smile and walked   
  
out.  
  
Maybe I can get them to attack me?   
  
But how would I go about doing that?   
  
There must be a way, and Mina Deveraux   
  
will find it. Or else I'll have lost my style.   
  
A wicked smile formed on her face.  
  
"Either I shall succeed or I shall fail,   
  
but either way, they will regret ever thinking   
  
that I did not have a pure heart. Oh they'll   
  
pay!"  
  
And she began to cackle.   
  
"Why I am laughing?" she asked   
  
herself seconds later.  
  
Later at Raye's temple.  
  
"She's upset because they haven't   
  
attacked her for a pure heart?" Serena said   
  
in surprise.  
  
"How can she be upset? It's a   
  
terrible experience," Raye said.  
  
"That's what she told me, I believe   
  
her, she's just going through what we all do   
  
at some point and I think the fact that she   
  
doesn't know if she has a pure heart or not   
  
is adding to it," Lita said.  
  
"She needs to be alone right know.   
  
She'll work through it," Amy said. "I know   
  
how she feels."  
  
"I think we all do, but the pure heart   
  
thing...that's a little obsessive,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"We all deal with things in different   
  
ways Sailor Scouts," Setsuna Meio said   
  
appearing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to   
  
hear that Mina isn't feeling so well."  
  
"What do you expect after what is it   
  
know...after over a hundred battles," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Do I detect a bit of anger in your   
  
voice Lita?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"No...sorry..." Lita said.  
  
"I know it's hard on all of you, and I   
  
wish I could just snap my fingers and make   
  
things easier. Unfortunately at this moment   
  
I can't. Maybe soon we can take some of   
  
the pressure off, of course you know..."   
  
Setsuna trailed off.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'd bet money with any of you that   
  
even if you knew someone else was ready   
  
to fight off evil, the minute you heard about   
  
the trouble, you'd be right there, " Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
"You'd lose that bet," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, don't waste your money,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Hmm...if you say so, let's not dwell   
  
on it, I'll speak to Mina at a more   
  
opportune time," Setsuna said. "I meant to   
  
talk to you about your new attacks. Right   
  
now you girls send out a very wide range   
  
attack and do quite a lot of damage to both   
  
daimons and private property. These   
  
attacks are meant for if you have to face   
  
many enemies at once, but for one, you will   
  
need to focus your energy."   
  
"And how do we do that?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
"It's simply a matter of   
  
concentration. As you energize your   
  
attacks merely envision your enemy and   
  
target them. If you do that it should work   
  
out," Setsuna said. "It may also take some   
  
practice."  
  
"You don't mean we have to train   
  
do you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm not making you train, though it   
  
might be a good idea," Setsuna said.  
  
"Sorry, this is only a part time job,   
  
no training involved," Serena said.  
  
"Maybe you should lead the   
  
Guardian Scouts instead, they have the   
  
same attitude," Setsuna said.  
  
"I think not. I want a real fighting   
  
force behind me," Serena said.  
  
"You need it," Raye said.  
  
"Will you two get your arguing over   
  
with so we can continue?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Sure," Serena said.   
  
The two paused.  
  
"Spaghetti Hair!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Mars Fire Idiot!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Moon Prism Moron!" Raye   
  
shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Fool!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Dork!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lita, Amy, and Setsuna sighed.  
  
  
  
"Have you found any clues?" Prime   
  
Minister Coral asked still standing around   
  
the gym.  
  
"Not many...except there was a girl   
  
here too, a Mina Deveraux, she might know   
  
something.." Ozaki said.  
  
"Yes, apparently the whatever it was   
  
that was here was paying special attention   
  
to her," Nagumo said.  
  
"I know Mina, let's find out what's   
  
up."  
  
"Prime Minister, do you really think   
  
she knows anything?" Stanton asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What could some bubble headed   
  
teenage girl tell you?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Stanton, as I've just learned thanks   
  
to being kidnaped, bubble headed teenage   
  
girls are who the Sailor Scouts are."   
  
"I'm just saying this doesn't seem   
  
like it's worthy of your time. There is a   
  
country to run."  
  
"Ehh...the legislature's deadlocked,   
  
I'm all right. But you...are you feeling all   
  
right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Stanton muttered.  
  
"So let's go," Coral said.  
  
"If you say so," Stanton said.  
  
  
  
Mina was still in her seat at the   
  
restaurant.  
  
I don't know, maybe I'm right,   
  
maybe I'm wrong. But, I just wish I knew.   
  
Why would they take so long. They got to   
  
everyone else quickly enough. Still I   
  
shouldn't dwell on it.  
  
"Greetings Sailor Venus," came a   
  
familiar voice. She spun to see Terurun   
  
standing in the doorway.  
  
"You!" Mina said.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your heart of course.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh...yes..." Terurun said in surprise   
  
and sent a blast flying at Mina. Mina stood   
  
there as the energy flew through her. She   
  
felt a pull, and out came a heart floating in   
  
front of her.  
  
Mina grinned and grabbed it despite   
  
what was happening to her.   
  
"What?" Terurun said. Mina   
  
jumped right at Terurun who instinctively   
  
dived out of the way.   
  
"What is she doing?" Terurun said.   
  
Mina kept going right down the   
  
steps and out into the street.  
  
"I have to show them..." she said   
  
before collapsing on the sidewalk. Terurun   
  
floated out the door and blasted some   
  
nearby onlookers. Traffic skidded to a stop.   
  
Terurun bent down and picked up the heart.  
  
"Yes, this will do nicely," she said.   
  
"Hold it!" came a shout. Standing   
  
there was Captain Ozaki and Colonel   
  
Nagumo with revolvers drawn.  
  
"Don't you know those things will   
  
have no effect on me?" Terurun muttered.  
  
"Yahh!" Prime Minister Coral as she   
  
came up from behind Terurun with a Katana   
  
and swung down. Terurun was surprised   
  
and whirled. The blade cut into her arm   
  
slightly, Terurun whirled and blasted the   
  
Prime Minister back into a car with her free   
  
hand.  
  
"Prime Minister!" Ozaki and   
  
Nagumo shouted before they were blasted   
  
as well. Stanton hurried up to the injured   
  
Coral.  
  
"You've interfered too much,"   
  
Terurun said turning towards him.  
  
"I don't think you want to fight   
  
me," Stanton said stepping in front of her,   
  
his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Perhaps not today," Terurun said   
  
and moved to float off. Something grabbed   
  
her leg. She looked down in surprise. Mina   
  
was grabbing it. Her eyes were completely   
  
glazed over, but she still held on.  
  
"Give me my heart back," She said   
  
weakly.  
  
"Let go!" Terurun said and swatted   
  
the hand away.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The flame slammed into Terurun's   
  
hand and caused her to drop the heart.   
  
Stanton leapt forward and grabbed the heart   
  
and rolled forward.  
  
"How dare you!" Terurun shouted.   
  
Mars jumped forward and knocked her   
  
backward. Stanton slipped the heart back   
  
into Mina. Terurun blasted Mars back   
  
down the street.  
  
"You've stopped me now! But I'll   
  
be back for you! Trust me!" Terurun   
  
shouted and floated away.  
  
Stanton watched as Mina opened   
  
her eyes and then hurried back to the Prime   
  
Minister.  
  
"What happened?" Mars asked.  
  
"Your timing is excellent," Stanton   
  
said pulling out his cell phone and dialing   
  
the emergency number.  
  
"The Prime Minister's been injured   
  
at the corner of Eighth and Uematsu. Don't   
  
ask questions send an ambulance!" he   
  
shouted.  
  
"The nearest hospital's several   
  
blocks away, I could take her," Mars said.  
  
"No...the safest way is this one,"   
  
Stanton said and touched Coral. His hand   
  
glowed briefly.  
  
"Do not speak of this to anyone,"   
  
Stanton said to Mars as Coral's eyes   
  
opened.  
  
"Stanton...how bad is it?" Coral   
  
asked.  
  
"Just a few broken bones I think,   
  
you should fine," Stanton said.   
  
"This was a stupid idea wasn't it?"  
  
"Some may think so...but you saved   
  
a girl's life I think," Stanton said.  
  
"That's good,"Coral said.  
  
Sirens filled the air as emergency   
  
vehicles rolled up.  
  
"Prime Minister!" General Nagumo   
  
shouted leaping over a parked car.  
  
"She'll be fine," Stanton said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"I think so," Stanton said.  
  
Paramedics rushed up.  
  
"Why didn't you protect her?"   
  
Nagumo snapped at his daughter and   
  
Captain Ozaki.  
  
"We tried!" Colonel Nagumo   
  
shouted.  
  
"Mina...you okay?" Mars asked.  
  
"Oh, sure...I've got a pure heart, "   
  
Mina said with a smile.   
  
"Let me help you get home," Mars   
  
said.  
  
"No I'm fine," Mina said and started   
  
walking.  
  
"So you are..." Mars said.  
  
Mina stumbled forward. Mars   
  
rushed to catch her.  
  
"Maybe not as strong as you though   
  
ehh?" Mars asked.  
  
Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Moon, and   
  
Pluto jumped beside them.  
  
"We got her, at least for now," Mars   
  
said.   
  
"I've got a pure heart," Mina said   
  
beaming.  
  
"I told you," Jupiter said.  
  
"Let's give you a lift home shall   
  
we?" Sailor Moon said and the group   
  
picked up Mina and leapt off.  
  
There were only five Sailor   
  
Scouts...and they seemed to care a lot about   
  
that girl. Captain Ozaki thought as she   
  
watched them go. I wonder...  
  
  
  
"In other news, Prime Minister   
  
Coral's condition was upgraded to stable,   
  
and she should be released from the hospital   
  
in a few days," the newsman said. "Of   
  
course many are wondering just what the   
  
Prime Minister was doing out fighting evil   
  
monsters anyway, the military, police, and   
  
the Prime Minister's staff have not been   
  
very forthcoming with answers."  
  
"No one can say she isn't a pro   
  
active Prime Minister," Mister Tsukino said   
  
watching the news with a grin.  
  
"You're right about that dear," Mrs.   
  
Tsukino said.  
  
In an apartment in the middle of   
  
Tokyo, Maxfield Stanton sat on his modest   
  
couch and sighed. There was a knock on   
  
the door. He walked over and opened it.   
  
"Something I can do for you Sailor   
  
Pluto?" he asked walking in. Sailor Pluto   
  
walked into the room.  
  
"You've been using your powers   
  
Nephlite," Pluto said.  
  
"Only to aid good," Nephlite said.   
  
"Not as if it makes much of a difference."  
  
"It may be keeping you from the   
  
side of evil, but I warn you, continue to use   
  
your powers..."  
  
"I'm well aware of the consequences   
  
Pluto, The Prime Minister was in danger."  
  
"It's justifiable Nephlite, but if you   
  
turn evil again, the Sailor Scouts will have   
  
to destroy you."  
  
"Are you sure Sailor Moon can't   
  
heal me?"  
  
"She could, possibly, but we don't   
  
know integrated the negaenergy is with   
  
your human body, it could kill you," Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"Delightful thought."  
  
"I can already see the changes to   
  
you, you've become much darker, but not   
  
evil. You will soon go over the line though,   
  
if you don't stop right now."  
  
"I stand warned," Nephlite said.  
  
"Good...and I would suggest you   
  
keep the Prime Minister out of the   
  
battles."  
  
"I doubt I can. I work for her.   
  
What I haven't told anyone is that I need   
  
the money. When I worked with the   
  
negaverse I just stole what I need...it's not   
  
like I can just do that now."  
  
"Very true," Pluto said.  
  
"No...I work for her now...and have   
  
to listen."  
  
"And if she gets hurt again and you   
  
use your powers...."  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind."  
  
"You'd better," Pluto said and   
  
walked out.  
  
"Nice talking to you Pluto,"   
  
Nephlite said.  
  
Pluto grinned slightly and walked   
  
out.  
  
"Now you shouldn't have worried   
  
about it, see?" Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Mina said.  
  
"Sure, but now you know you're as   
  
pure as the rest of us," Lita said. "Someone   
  
would have to be to do all you do."  
  
"I guess so," Mina said.   
  
"You rest or something...I've gotta   
  
go. Training. You're lucky, Sailor Pluto   
  
isn't cracking the whip on you yet."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm cold," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"That's enough of that," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. She and the four Sailor Scouts   
  
were standing in a field outside of Tokyo.  
  
"Why do I even have to be here. I   
  
don't have new powers," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Shut it," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Actually it is pretty cold," Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Couldn't we wait till the sun is   
  
shining?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"The enemy could attack at any   
  
moment," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"They already did it   
  
twice in one day,"   
  
Mars said.  
  
"Yeah, I consider that to be enough   
  
already," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Well you're already out here,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"So we can be back there, in   
  
minutes," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Just be quiet all of you!" Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "Jeez...I'd expect this from the   
  
Guardian Scouts, but..."  
  
"Take it back!" the scouts shouted.  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed.  
  
The next day.  
  
"So..Mina..you have returned,"   
  
Brett said.  
  
"Yep, let's do it," Mina said   
  
stepping onto the volleyball court.  
  
"Remember people, if she plays   
  
better then we do we're in trouble," Brett   
  
said.   
  
A minute or so past before Mina   
  
was able to jump up flip forward and use   
  
the force to knocked the ball over the net.  
  
"Impressed?" Mina asked.  
  
"Very," Everyone answered.  
  
Mina grinned.  
  
  
  
At Brighton Academy, Ajibana   
  
stared at the student council sitting around   
  
him.  
  
"How dare you all continue to   
  
condemn me for my actions," he said.  
  
"You continue to ignore the obvious   
  
truth about that girl, she is not only inferior   
  
but actually a spy," Akaike replied.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Ajibana   
  
said.  
  
"Look at these pictures," Akaike   
  
said producing pictures of Lizzie talking   
  
with Amy at the restaurant, and then   
  
Melvin.   
  
"And finally, the icing on the   
  
proverbial cake," the student said and   
  
handed him a picture of President Serizawa   
  
himself apparently conversing with Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie has to work in a restaurant,   
  
of course she would talk to Anderson and   
  
the nerd."  
  
"And Serizawa?"  
  
"That I cannot explain, but its not   
  
like he just hides himself, he is out and   
  
about a lot, perhaps he was also courting   
  
her."  
  
"Stop letting yourself be blinded,"   
  
Akaike said.  
  
"I will not pass judgement on this   
  
alone!" Ajibana shouted. "She has in no   
  
way attempted to learn anything of   
  
importance from me. I believe she is merely   
  
returning my love."  
  
"You are a fool!"  
  
"You are bordering on   
  
insubordination!"  
  
And at that point the two differing   
  
sides began to argue heavily.  
  
  
  
"Melvin, why is this so important?"   
  
Amy asked.  
  
"President Serizawa didn't say, but   
  
he said he wanted me to take you here as   
  
fast as possible," Melvin said.  
  
"That's not like him, normally he   
  
just summons me."  
  
"Things have changed a bit lately   
  
though."  
  
"That is true."  
  
They arrived at Ashida High School   
  
and Melvin lead Amy back to the gym.  
  
"This is an odd place for a meeting,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
"You know President Serizawa,"   
  
Melvin said. "He's all about mystery."  
  
"That is true," Amy said.  
  
Melvin opened up the door and the   
  
two walked inside the gym. It was then that   
  
Amy noticed that awaiting them were   
  
several students wearing black headbands.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, I had to," Melvin   
  
said as Amy was surrounded by the   
  
students.   
  
"Thank you Melvin," Kaima said   
  
emerging from a side door.   
  
Amy looked at the group, and then   
  
did the only thing she could think to, She hit   
  
Melvin in the head with a book and dashed   
  
for the door before several girls grabbed   
  
her.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't resist,"   
  
Kaima muttered.  
  
Lizzie was sitting in a booth at the   
  
restaurant staring at a table.   
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" Serena   
  
asked sitting across from her.  
  
Lizzie looked up with a start.  
  
"I didn't see you sit down," Lizzie   
  
said.  
  
"I'm like that sometimes," Serena   
  
said. "Now what's up?"  
  
"It's ok, it's nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Eh...Serena, I don't want to talk   
  
about it."  
  
"Oh...ok...well I'm going to sit here   
  
and order something until ya do."  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
"It's that I'm dating a guy I don't   
  
like, well I didn't like him, he used to be   
  
awful, but now he's starting to realize what   
  
a complete jerk he is and change, but he's   
  
still clueless and..."  
  
"Why are you dating him again?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a secret, I'm embarrassed."  
  
"O...k..." if you say so," Serena said.   
  
"That is kinda odd."  
  
"I know, but never mind that, the   
  
fact is I'm dating him period, I think he can   
  
become a reasonable human being   
  
someday."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"If I don't know what the problem   
  
is, I guess I can't help you."  
  
"I guess not. I'm sorry. This is one   
  
of those times I could use your help, but I   
  
can't say anymore."  
  
"All right, if ya say so," Serena said.   
  
"Seems very quirky to me, but I'm not one   
  
to talk. So I guess ya gotta go where your   
  
heart tells ya, because your mind can get   
  
sleepy."  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Always with the profound words,"   
  
she said grinning. "I don't know what I'll   
  
do, yet. I need to think about it."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"You'll probably make the right   
  
choice."  
  
"Is that your pep talk?" Lizzie   
  
asked.  
  
"Uh huh, best I can do secrets girl,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
Lizzie laughed again.   
  
  
  
Amy was now sitting a storeroom   
  
off the side of the gym. They had tied her   
  
quite tightly to a chair. Kaima walked into   
  
the room alone.  
  
"I do apologize for the subterfuge,   
  
and the ropes, but then again Miss   
  
Anderson you did kick three girls in the   
  
shins before we subdued you," Kaima said.  
  
Amy just glared at him.  
  
"Are you planning on kidnaping   
  
me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I just want you to listen to me.   
  
You will be released afterwards. This   
  
shouldn't take long. Once again I   
  
apologize, but this is important, and I   
  
wouldn't expect you to listen otherwise."  
  
"You'd be surprised, I'm fairly open   
  
minded."   
  
"Perhaps, but you are still the 2nd in   
  
command to one of our worst enemies.   
  
Amy, do you understand what is going on?"  
  
"I do," Amy said. "The academic   
  
council is trying to preserve academic   
  
standards in our schools."  
  
"True, but at what cost? A group   
  
of you so called geniuses get together and   
  
find out what's best for all of us," Kaima   
  
said. "Have you forgotten that not everyone   
  
is meant to change the world, or become   
  
the greatest. Many of us just want to live,   
  
carve out small niches for ourselves, not   
  
strive for excellence, just live."  
  
"I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Don't you? All of you want high   
  
academic standards, but that's not what we   
  
want, we want to learn what we have to do   
  
and move on. We're about not wasting   
  
time."  
  
"Education is not a waste."  
  
"It is if you want to become a   
  
scientist and you have to learn history."  
  
"The subjects mesh together and   
  
overlap quite a lot."  
  
"Not well enough. Our education   
  
system needs reform, and the best geniuses   
  
like yourself can come up with high   
  
standards, that's it. Educational excellence,   
  
well I don't want that. And I won't have   
  
you and your secret society trying to make   
  
it harder and harder to be a student and   
  
enjoy life. You may be willing to sacrifice   
  
all of your free time, but I'm not, we're not.   
  
That's why we exist. President Serizawa   
  
doesn't care about us, he doesn't see us as a   
  
problem. He's got his own minions and his   
  
own power. But I know you Amy, you're   
  
far more polite, far more considerate than   
  
Serizawa."  
  
"It would help my politeness if I   
  
wasn't tied up."  
  
"If you weren't you would just kick   
  
me in the groin and try to run away again. I   
  
don't need to have an IQ of 300 to know   
  
that. Oh yes, right now Brighton Academy   
  
is trying to destroy the Academic Council,   
  
trying to ruin public schools and they're a   
  
whole other problem, but public schools   
  
means public, it means everyone, not just   
  
future doctors, lawyers, and prime   
  
ministers, but telephone repairmen, auto   
  
racers, and salesmen. Amy your group is   
  
slowly crushing the life out of us."  
  
"You're setting your goals too low,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
"Someone has to do these jobs, and   
  
it suits some people just fine."  
  
"Fair enough, but what about   
  
someone who does want to succeed? If   
  
standards are lowered they suffer."  
  
"Not if things are done differently,   
  
not if standards are flexible. There are ways   
  
to make things work out Amy. I'm asking   
  
you with your open mind to understand   
  
this."  
  
"I will think about it, if you let me   
  
go."  
  
"Very well," Kaima said and untied   
  
her.   
  
"Thank you," She said and kicked   
  
him in the groin. 


	115. 115

Chapter 115  
  
In the tenth street shopping district,   
  
Serena was walking through a book store.   
  
"Oooo, look at this one," she said to   
  
herself as she stooped down to pick up a   
  
book with a picture of a Pegasus on it's   
  
cover.  
  
Wonder what it's about. Serena   
  
thought as she opened the first page.  
  
Small print. Geez...that just makes a   
  
book longer.   
  
She started to read the book:  
  
The golden Moonlight fell upon her   
  
face as the wind blew all around her. It   
  
was a cold wind, but she did not care,   
  
because tonight she would see it. See what   
  
she had been searching for all these years.   
  
She didn't know why tonight would be that   
  
night, but she did know.  
  
Like that's believable. Serena   
  
thought but continued reading.  
  
The crickets went silent. She looked   
  
around sensing that this must be a sign.   
  
Another gust of wind flew through her hair.   
  
Then it came out of the starlight and swept   
  
over her, the Pegasus, the protector of   
  
dreams.  
  
Dreams? What does that have to do   
  
with anything? Serena asked herself and   
  
closed the book.  
  
I don't think so. Besides, where   
  
would I get the money? For the price of   
  
this...heck, I could buy at least ten comic   
  
books. It's much more worth it.  
  
Wonder where everyone is today.   
  
She thought as she left the bookstore. It   
  
usually isn't this quiet on a weekend. Oh   
  
well...I can find things to do. She thought.  
  
"They kidnaped you?" President   
  
Serizawa asked.  
  
"Just as I said, and Melvin is   
  
working for them," Amy growled.   
  
"That's not like them," Serizawa   
  
said. "They let you go obviously."  
  
"Yes, they did, they tried to get me   
  
to side with them."  
  
"Normally kidnaping is not the way   
  
to do it."  
  
"They're another group meant on   
  
stopping the Council, they use some   
  
outrageous methods to support their   
  
causes."  
  
"You mean that of encouraging   
  
laziness," Serizawa said.  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"I would," Serizawa said. "This was   
  
the last thing we needed, Melvin and   
  
Imagawa are both working for them now,   
  
I've been trying to find out more about   
  
them."  
  
"By sending people to hunt down   
  
Imagawa I noticed. Is that really   
  
necessary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm all for our goals, but are we   
  
not sinking to their level."  
  
"We are the only ones who are   
  
righteous here."  
  
"Possibly," Amy said. "That doesn't   
  
mean we need to resort to guerilla tactics."  
  
"You have another plan that would   
  
work?" Serizawa asked. "And you didn't   
  
seem to have any problem using this sort of   
  
tactics on Brighton Academy."  
  
"Brighton deserves all they get,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
Serizawa laughed.  
  
"I'll need to think about other   
  
plans," Amy said.  
  
"We'll keep an eye on Kaima and his   
  
jokers in the meantime, just be careful,"   
  
Serizawa said.  
  
"I think they're done trying to   
  
kidnap me or anyone else for that matter, so   
  
I figure I'm safe."  
  
She strode out.  
  
I really need to take my mind off of   
  
this for a little while. She thought.  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo General   
  
Hospital. Prime Minister Sylia Coral rested   
  
in her room following her attack. A group   
  
of soldiers and police stood guard in the   
  
corridors and by the rooms. The elevator   
  
doors opened and Maxfield Stanton   
  
emerged. He showed his identification to a   
  
guard and was let through. He walked over   
  
to Prime Minister's room and looked   
  
through the window at her. A doctor   
  
walked up to him.  
  
"Mister Stanton, she's asleep now,   
  
you shouldn't disturb her," the doctor said.  
  
"Didn't plan to," Stanton said and   
  
walked back the way he came.  
  
  
  
"She ordered us to go," Colonel   
  
Leona Nagumo said.  
  
"Don't give me that!" General   
  
Nagumo said. "The Prime Minister is lying   
  
in a hospital bed because you couldn't   
  
manage to keep her from running out like   
  
that. I don't blame you for not being able   
  
to protect her once she encountered the   
  
creature, no one could have, but that's why   
  
you should have stopped her before she   
  
left."  
  
"I work for her, she..."  
  
"You work for me Colonel!"  
  
"Sir..." Leona said.   
  
"Now the Diet is about to pass a   
  
motion which does not allow the Prime   
  
Minister to go out on these missions, and   
  
you're lucky they're not asking for your   
  
head, because I'm almost in the mood to   
  
serve you up to them," General Nagumo   
  
growled. "Coral may order you to be on   
  
her staff, but if she tries it again you are   
  
obligated by the law to stop her."  
  
"I understand," Leona said.  
  
"Good, now go train or something!"   
  
"Yes sir," Leona said.  
  
"You are a police officer, you are   
  
supposed to protect people like the Prime   
  
Minister," Chief Ozaki said.  
  
"I tried!" Shinobu Ozaki replied.  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"You're in no position to talk!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How dare you? I consider it partly   
  
your fault that she was injured. And I don't   
  
know if I should even let you continue on   
  
her staff. She can order it, but I could   
  
always fire you or something.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Sure you could   
  
work for her, but not as a member of this   
  
department."  
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"You went under me and accepted   
  
that job. Just for your own career I can   
  
bet."  
  
"No, I was ordered to do it, it was   
  
my duty."  
  
"Your duty is to me! Now get out!"  
  
Shinobu got out of the office as   
  
quickly as she could.  
  
  
  
"You feeling any better?" Lizzie   
  
asked.  
  
"A little," Ajibana said. "I've had to   
  
deal with some annoying classmates."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes. They don't really like you."  
  
"Why would they? They're from   
  
your pompous school."  
  
"I guess you're right," Ajibana said.   
  
"My school is quite out of it. But I will be   
  
very important when I graduate. I will be   
  
able to go to any university I choose."  
  
"That's a plus," Lizzie said.  
  
"And it's not that pompous."  
  
"It's plenty pompous, I'm just   
  
surprised you haven't been, well you still   
  
are, but not the same way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that you sit in a   
  
throne room, a throne room, you carry   
  
more money in your wallet then I've ever   
  
seen, and you sometimes say some not so   
  
nice things about certain people I know."  
  
"Oh, it's habit, I was raised that   
  
way."  
  
"Ya ever think of trying not to be   
  
like that? I mean you can still be rich,   
  
powerful and well educated without being   
  
that way."  
  
"I never thought about it, and didn't   
  
really see a need to change, until now.   
  
You're very bold to suggest such a thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Why not? I have nothing to lose   
  
thanks to this stupid mission I'm on. Lizzie   
  
thought.  
  
"Oh well I will have to think on your   
  
ideas. Frankly so far things have been going   
  
quite well without much change."  
  
"Tareo, you walk around with me in   
  
disguise, and used to have to hide in the   
  
corner of the restaurant so people wouldn't   
  
see you, you call that going well?"  
  
"You have a point," Ajibana said.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"You know   
  
Shinobu, I've   
  
been   
  
thinking,"   
  
Leona said.  
  
  
  
"Yes Leona," Shinobu replied.  
  
"The only way we're going to prove   
  
ourselves is to stop one of those creatures   
  
ourselves."  
  
"But we don't have any way to do   
  
that."  
  
"Sure we do," Leona said.  
  
"And that is?" Shinobu said.  
  
"Maxfield Stanton."  
  
"Maxfield Stanton?"  
  
"Yes. There's something weird   
  
about him. I think he knows more than he   
  
lets on."  
  
"So how do we convince him to   
  
help us."  
  
"That I don't know, but we have to   
  
do it somehow," Leona said.  
  
"Maybe, but are you sure we should   
  
try it?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"I really want to make up for   
  
messing up last time."  
  
"We didn't mess up."  
  
"Sure we did, and we have to do   
  
something about it."  
  
"Well if you think so, okay....but   
  
I'm just not sure we should."  
  
"We're already up to our heads in   
  
trouble, we can't go much farther," Leona   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, well. An inch deeper in   
  
trouble would be too much for me,"   
  
Shinobu said.  
  
"Well don't worry, if things get any   
  
worse, they'll get much worse."  
  
"Oh...thanks.."  
  
"No problem. It's what us   
  
colleagues do. Support each other," Leona   
  
said.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even going   
  
along with this," Shinobu said.  
  
"I really don't know why either."  
  
"This isn't a date, right Raye?" Chad   
  
asked.  
  
"Of course not," Raye said hugging   
  
Chad's arm. "But I wanted to go shopping   
  
and I thought you should come along like   
  
the good friend that you are."  
  
"Yeah, you'll just have me carrying   
  
boxes again, I know it."  
  
"Only a few," Raye said.  
  
"Ehh...shouldn't you do it? I mean,   
  
after I got you that money to support   
  
yourself and all."  
  
"You know you're right."  
  
"Come to think of it Raye. Where   
  
did this money you're about to spend come   
  
from?"  
  
"It can't all go to food can it Chad?"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Great, she's embezzling," Chad   
  
muttered.  
  
"I am not," Raye said. "Come on."  
  
At the space center.  
  
"I don't need to tell you Amy that   
  
the destruction of that rocket put us back   
  
several months, but we fortunately have   
  
another one nearing completion," Doctor   
  
Alfred, the center's director said. "Thinking   
  
about becoming a rocket scientist?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, I wanted to   
  
become a doctor for a very long time, but   
  
then my parents..." Amy said.  
  
"I heard, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you," Amy said. "But I do   
  
know I have to get on with my life.   
  
Unfortunately, I have no idea where my life   
  
is going. I like all sorts of science, and   
  
rocket designs are interesting too."  
  
"You seem have a pretty good   
  
understanding of the set up."  
  
"I do a lot of reading," Amy said.  
  
"Hmm...I'll tell you it's not often I   
  
can even have a conversation about theories   
  
with a colleague let alone a high school   
  
girl."  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"You know what though...it's not   
  
really a matter of theory, see if we had the   
  
money we'd just build a space shuttle. The   
  
Americans would be glad to give that   
  
information to us. However, even though   
  
Prime Minister Coral is sympathetic, she's   
  
also not made of money, or for that matter   
  
in very good shape herself."  
  
"She is very adventurous," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"Maybe we should launch her into   
  
space, now that would be interesting. Of   
  
course, then again she might call me up next   
  
week and ask if she can go. Which would   
  
put me in the position of saying yes and   
  
sending a world leader into space or saying   
  
no, which would be the right thing to do."  
  
"What would you say if she called   
  
you?"  
  
"Probably sorry, wrong number,"   
  
Alfred said.  
  
Amy grinned again.  
  
"I'm just glad there are smart people   
  
like you who maybe will be able to carry on   
  
my legacy, if I never get off the ground,"   
  
Alfred said.  
  
"Why are we doing this Lita?" Mina   
  
asked. The two were standing in a field   
  
with a model rocket launch set.  
  
"I'm just trying to see if rocket   
  
launching is really that hard or if Steve just   
  
has no competence," Lita said.  
  
Mina got to a safe distance. Lita set   
  
the timer and walked away. The rocket shot   
  
off the pad and flew skyward perfectly.  
  
"Guess that settles it then," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Yep," Lita said. "Actually I kinda   
  
like launching rockets. Let's go get   
  
another."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Sure, and this one will be bigger."  
  
"What are doing, starting an arms   
  
race?"  
  
"It'll be fun."  
  
"I've gotta find a new substitute   
  
boyfriend before Mike comes back," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"But Mina, what's the point? It's   
  
been over two weeks since he left."  
  
"I know that, but there's still time,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"And that my friend will be your   
  
downfall," Lita said.  
  
"The Goddess of Love shall never   
  
have a downfall."  
  
"Right, sure...I got ya," Lita said.  
  
  
  
"Hey Serena," Molly said coming up   
  
next to her friend sitting alone sipping a   
  
milkshake.  
  
"Oh, hey," Serena said.   
  
"You know Serena..I was thinking   
  
about a little while ago when you tried to   
  
get me and Melvin together. Well I wanted   
  
to thank you, even if it seem like so at the   
  
time. I finally realized that I should stop   
  
kidding myself. Melvin likes me and I like   
  
him, so it's only natural to at least admit it."  
  
"That's good that you're together   
  
finally."  
  
"Speaking of that, where's   
  
Darrien?"  
  
"The heck if I know. He wasn't at   
  
home, so he could be anywhere. I've   
  
checked all his usual haunts. Nothing."  
  
"So how are things working out?"  
  
"Fine. He's been a little busy lately,   
  
but I'm dealing with it," Serena said.  
  
"That's good," Molly said. "You   
  
know it's odd that I don't see you with one   
  
of your friends nowadays, you've really   
  
gotten close to them haven't you?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Serena said.  
  
"That's good. People need friends   
  
like that."  
  
"I know. They're wonderful,"   
  
Serena said. "But you know Molly, you   
  
were my friend before all of them I should   
  
be spending some more time with you."  
  
"That's all right," Molly said.   
  
"Say, let's do something right now."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, but lets be discreet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm hiding from Melvin. I   
  
like him and all, but he's got some sort of   
  
spider with him for some stupid reason..and   
  
I don't like spiders or for that matter any   
  
organic being that he enjoys studying, "   
  
Molly said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do,"   
  
Serena said with a smile.  
  
Several blocks away, Darrien sat in   
  
his car, Setsuna Meio sat in the passenger   
  
seat.  
  
"I don't mind telling you I don't like   
  
all this," Darrien said. "I wish we knew   
  
more."  
  
"So do I." Setsuna Meio said.   
  
"Unfortunately the enemy is not leaving us   
  
much to go on, their field commanders are   
  
very adept at avoiding being followed. And   
  
I have trouble sensing what they're all   
  
about."  
  
"Stinks to be just an ordinary human   
  
don't it?"  
  
Setsuna grinned.  
  
"It's different, there are times when   
  
Queen Serenity and I might know more   
  
than we need to know about some   
  
phenomena, but right now...not much."  
  
"That's what happens when things   
  
go beyond the realm of the natural," Darrien   
  
said. "Of course I bet you, that if we had   
  
Patterson and Greg down here, you, Amy,   
  
and those two could track these enemies   
  
down very quickly."  
  
"Probably, but that's not possible at   
  
the moment, the war on the Moon is   
  
continuing."  
  
"Who's attacking anyway."  
  
"The forces of Queen Nehelenia."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh...well you see Queen Nehelenia   
  
is the sister of Queen Serenity, do not ask   
  
how."  
  
"Wasn't going to," Darrien lied.  
  
Setsuna grinned again.   
  
"Queen Nehelenia used to be a kind   
  
Queen, and she had her own planet outside   
  
this solar system. Only things happened to   
  
change that planet and her. Queen Serenity   
  
and the outer Sailors had to stop her from   
  
branching out with her evil. Now she wants   
  
revenge."  
  
"Is she powerful?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"And you intend to stop her with the   
  
Guardian Scouts and Neptune and Uranus?"  
  
"Yes. Fortunately Nehelenia is still   
  
imprisoned, but she can direct her forces,   
  
the Dead Moon Circus."  
  
"The evilest show in the universe I   
  
take it?"  
  
"Something like that," Setsuna said.   
  
"If she were to escape things would be   
  
different, we'd need everyone to stop her,   
  
but fortunately that is not necessary yet."  
  
"You think she can escape?"  
  
"Yes it is possible, but unlikely at   
  
this point in time. Still, we have to be   
  
careful."  
  
"You act like you know   
  
something.."  
  
"Well, normally I don't show this   
  
much emotion, but Queen Serenity told me   
  
once that you should know everything that   
  
is necessary. Back in the Silver Millennium   
  
and I'm torn between that duty and the fact   
  
that what I could tell you wouldn't make   
  
you feel very good."  
  
"It's a little late to hold back now."  
  
"Yes, it is, needless to say, even if   
  
the scouts beat off these threats, there are   
  
others, the only good news is the ones I   
  
know of should not be arriving for some   
  
time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hmm...I see..."  
  
Melvin moved down the street   
  
hurriedly.  
  
I wonder where Molly is. I guess   
  
she didn't like the spider. Oh if I only I   
  
could convince her that creatures like that   
  
are nothing to fear, and actually provide a   
  
valuable service to the eco-system. Oh   
  
well. Now that I don't have the spider,   
  
maybe she will be able to hang out with me   
  
again.  
  
He skidded to a stop as two rather   
  
tall Juuban High Students stepped out in   
  
front of him.  
  
"Melvin," They said. "The boss   
  
wants to have a talk with you."  
  
Melvin tensed as they motioned into   
  
an alley. President Serizawa stood at the   
  
other end with a few more high school   
  
goons.  
  
"Melvin, I am...concerned with your   
  
choice of allegiances," he said.  
  
Melvin began to get real nervous.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Look at this rocket. Now this is   
  
great," Lita said.   
  
"You only bought it because it had a   
  
picture of Sailor Jupiter on the side of it,"   
  
Mina muttered. "And paid ten dollars more   
  
than if you had just the same type of rocket   
  
with nothing on it."  
  
"Very true," Lita said. "But it's   
  
cute. Sailor Jupiter! Rocketing into   
  
space!"  
  
"I will be the unstable one around   
  
here if you don't mind," Mina said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lita said looking up   
  
ahead of her. "Wait a minute...is that?"  
  
"Who?" Mina asked.  
  
"It is," Lita said.  
  
"Who?" Mina said.  
  
"Up ahead coming towards us, it's   
  
Rei," she said looking at a young woman   
  
coming towards them.  
  
"That's not Raye."  
  
"Not Raye, Rei,' Lita said.  
  
"Oh...of course...Lita, give me a   
  
sledgehammer so I may hit you with it."  
  
"Listen that's Rei Agami. Rei with   
  
three letters."  
  
"Oh right the unamericanized   
  
traditional proper way to spell Rei," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Okay," Mina replied.  
  
"She just had her first book   
  
published," Lita said.  
  
"She's a writer?"  
  
"Yeah she went to my first junior   
  
high school."  
  
"The one you got thrown out of."  
  
"I'm not proud of that," Lita   
  
muttered.  
  
"Hey Rei," Lita said.   
  
Rei looked up.  
  
"Lita? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just doing stuff," Lita said. " You   
  
okay Rei?"  
  
"No, not really...my editor's been   
  
putting pressure on me," Rei said.  
  
"That's too bad," Lita said.   
  
"Oh..this is Mina Deveraux, meet Rei   
  
Agami."  
  
"Hi, I'm the love goddess," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Oh...I see," Rei said a bit surprised.  
  
"What are you   
  
doing?" Lita   
  
snapped.  
  
  
  
"Reestablishing my role as the   
  
wacky one."  
  
"You didn't have to," Lita said.  
  
"Would you two like to come back   
  
to my place for some tea?" Rei said.  
  
"Sure Rei," Lita said.  
  
"I drink Tea, because Tea is the   
  
drink of love," Mina said.  
  
"Oh is it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't mind her," Lita said. "She's   
  
a bit weird. Sad story really."  
  
"I'll take any story," Rei said   
  
solemnly.  
  
  
  
Minutes later in her livingroom.  
  
"I wrote my first book, the Pegasus   
  
of Dreams and that was bestseller," Rei   
  
said. "But since then, I've been unable to   
  
come up with anything."  
  
"There's got to be something, I   
  
remember back in junior high, you always   
  
had all these ideas," Lita said and noticed   
  
Mina out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Mina what are you doing?" Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Uh...eating a sugar cube...why?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Eww..." Lita said.  
  
"Hey...Darrien does it too."  
  
"He does?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Woah...that's strange."  
  
"Who's Darrien?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, he's our friend Serena's   
  
boyfriend. Nice guy," Lita said.  
  
"It's ironic I was trying to write a   
  
romance. My first book was like that, but it   
  
was also fantasy."  
  
"I read it, it was great," Lita said.  
  
"Me too," Mina said. "Though I   
  
thought the guy...what was his name."   
  
"Eustice," Rei and Lita said.  
  
"Right, Eustice, he was too much of   
  
a stud to have only seventeen women   
  
pursuing him, it should have been more like   
  
four hundred," Mina said.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration if I   
  
ever write a sequel," Rei said cracking a   
  
smile. "My editor was mad when I told   
  
him I hadn't done much, but writing isn't   
  
easy, you can't just sit down and write out   
  
chapter after chapter just like that."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Maybe...but I just can't seem to   
  
make the plot work. I envision a man and a   
  
woman coming together because of their   
  
love, but I want them to have to be brought   
  
apart while not hating each other and or   
  
thinking their wrong for each other. I want   
  
them to know that they're destined to be   
  
with each other throughout it all, but still   
  
not be able to always be together. That's   
  
the problem," Rei said.  
  
"Do you believe it's possible?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes I do, in fact it's my dream to   
  
meet a man like that who would go through   
  
everything knowing I was to be his love no   
  
matter what."  
  
"Then you must know that it is not   
  
that fantastic an idea, just not many people   
  
realize it. The problem with Love is that   
  
while it is very powerful it frequently   
  
pushed aside by other everyday concerns,   
  
that doesn't mean it goes away, it just   
  
means it's not easy to see. Someone can   
  
love someone else and still not even know   
  
it, that's the tragedy of it," Mina said.   
  
"She's right," Lita said. "Just think   
  
of two ordinary people and their lives and   
  
that's all you need."  
  
"You know your girls are right, all   
  
this time I've been trying to make up some   
  
huge events to keep them apart, but I don't   
  
need that at all, I just need ordinary life,"   
  
Rei said.   
  
"Trust us it'll work, we know,"   
  
Mina and Lita said.   
  
"Okay, okay," Rei said.  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Not a bad girl is she?" Mina asked   
  
as the two walked away from Rei's house.  
  
"Nope, she's great," Lita said.  
  
They heard a scream.  
  
"That came from Rei's place," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Let's go," Lita said and the two   
  
rushed back to the house. The door was   
  
broken in. The two girls ran in and saw Rei   
  
on the ground. A pure heart floated above   
  
her and a daimon stood ready to grab it..  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"   
  
The two girls yelled quickly. The   
  
daimon whirled to see the two Sailor Scouts   
  
standing there.  
  
"Hmm, well let's get the fight over   
  
with," it said and fired two energy blasts   
  
randomly out of its body. Jupiter ducked   
  
under them. Venus didn't expect it and was   
  
blasted out into the street.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter   
  
shouted and hit the daimon head on. It   
  
smashed back into the wall and crumpled   
  
down.   
  
"I didn't want to damage Rei's   
  
house," Jupiter said and moved forward   
  
looking to grab the Daimon and throw it   
  
out the doorway. The daimon grabbed her   
  
instead and the two grappled.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
Venus shouted as she let an attack go.   
  
Terurun was flying towards the house.  
  
"Curse you Venus! You'll be the   
  
first I destroy!" Terurun shouted. Venus   
  
leapt into the air and tackled Terurun. The   
  
daimon went flying out a window. Jupiter   
  
rushed to Rei and put the heart back in.   
  
Then she charged out the door and was hit   
  
with Venus as Terurun blasted the scout off   
  
of her. Terurun flew inside and saw that   
  
there was no heart.  
  
"No! Not again!" she shouted and   
  
flew out.   
  
"DAIMON! Kill them!"  
  
The Daimon turned towards the   
  
two Sailor Scouts who stood ready. A   
  
strange thing happened seconds later. A   
  
manhole cover exploded up off the ground   
  
and from it emerged another Daimon. This   
  
daimon was dressed in a flashy and heroic   
  
looking outfit. A mask covered his eyes,   
  
and out of each side of its head a horn   
  
emerged. It was well built and had light blue   
  
skin.   
  
"WHAT?" the original daimon and   
  
the two scouts shouted.  
  
"How ya doing?" the new daimon   
  
said and blasted the old daimon with   
  
energy. It staggered back down the street.  
  
"Wha..." Venus asked.  
  
"Destroy it," the new daimon said   
  
and descended back into the sewer.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The two attacks slammed into the   
  
old daimon and blew it apart.  
  
The new daimon then jumped back   
  
into the sewer.  
  
"Now who was that other guy?"   
  
Venus asked.  
  
Jupiter shrugged.  
  
  
  
As fate would have it, Serena and   
  
Molly happened to come upon Melvin as he   
  
stumbled down the street slowly that   
  
evening. The sun was in the midst of   
  
setting.  
  
"Melvin? You all right?" Molly   
  
asked hurriedly.  
  
Melvin looked up revealing the   
  
black right eye he had as well as another   
  
bruise on his cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Molly asked with   
  
concern.  
  
"Just ran into a bully, that's all,"   
  
Melvin said. "Happens from time to time."  
  
"That's some bully, aren't you good   
  
at running away from them?" Serena asked.  
  
"By now, I should be, but this time,   
  
I wasn't lucky," Melvin said.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up," Molly   
  
said.  
  
Melvin just nodded solemnly.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"You know what?" Colonel   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"What?" Captain Ozaki asked.  
  
"We have no idea where Stanton   
  
lives."  
  
"Oh, you're right, that's a problem." 


	116. 116

Chapter 116  
  
"Terurun, I can't say I'm surprised   
  
that you failed," The Dark One said.  
  
"My apologies Dark One," Terurun   
  
said.  
  
"You are still my greatest warrior,   
  
but now I have to doubt even your abilities.   
  
You should have destroyed Sailor Venus   
  
while you had the chance."  
  
"There were extenuating   
  
circumstances, but I still accept full   
  
responsibility," Terurun said.  
  
"When you proposed to do a second   
  
attack in the same day I thought finally we   
  
would have success, but you failed then too.   
  
And the latest attack, also a failure."  
  
"Yes I know," Terurun said.  
  
"Let me ask you something   
  
Terurun..." Hotaru said and descended from   
  
her throne. "Why do you think it is so hard   
  
for us to achieve any success?"  
  
"Uh...well your Darkness, I would   
  
have to say that among the reasons must be   
  
the randomness of humanity."  
  
"Randomness of humanity," Hotaru   
  
spat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the human race is a   
  
very strange one, unlike many civilizations,   
  
every one's place is not completely defined.   
  
Furthermore, there is a disorder to it that..."  
  
"And what does this have to do with   
  
our mission?"  
  
"All our tactical plans are based on   
  
some measure of logic, Dark One. We have   
  
to make certain assumptions which seem to   
  
be valid. Yet, the Sailor Scouts always seem   
  
to prove them wrong. No matter what   
  
steps we take to prevent their involvement   
  
they're somehow always there. That seems   
  
to be an unpreventable eventuality. So   
  
operations based on secrecy alone will not   
  
work. The only way we shall gain pure   
  
hearts is if we hold the Sailor Scouts off   
  
long enough to steal one and get away."  
  
"Or if we destroy the first Sailor   
  
Scouts to arrive quickly enough."  
  
"Yes Dark One. What we have not   
  
postulated into this equation is the death of   
  
one of our enemies. If that were to occur,   
  
there may be other opportunities."  
  
"Indeed, but that is not easy to plan   
  
either."  
  
"No it is not. Though, it may be   
  
possible to blow up the school the Sailor   
  
Scouts attend."  
  
"I am still considering that to be a   
  
last resort. It would require too much   
  
energy."  
  
"Not if we used conventional   
  
means."  
  
"And while we are obtaining the   
  
conventional means, the Sailor Scouts might   
  
arrive and discover the plot. No...you must   
  
find another way. I want another pure   
  
heart. I need energy."  
  
"I will begin the search   
  
immediately."  
  
"See that you do. Terurun, you   
  
know the Sailor Scouts will be there, so   
  
prepare for that."  
  
"Yes your Darkness," Terurun said   
  
and walked out.  
  
"Randomness of humanity," Tomoe   
  
muttered. "She speaks of it like it is such a   
  
foreign concept. I can't understand why.   
  
Does her civilization differ from ours that   
  
much? Well no matter, I have no time to   
  
consider the status of a civilization I am to   
  
rule. Progress may be proceeding at a slow   
  
rate, but we shall succeed, even if there is a   
  
randomness of humanity," she said.   
  
At a restaurant.  
  
"So Rita's finally back from that   
  
little jaunt to America she took?" Darrien   
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope we can work   
  
things out. I mean when she left we said   
  
our good byes and said we wanted to make   
  
it work, but I always worry," Andrew said.  
  
"Hopefully some suave colleague   
  
hasn't tried to steal her away to, that would   
  
make it worse."  
  
"Yes it would, and I hope something   
  
like that wouldn't happen."  
  
"Don't trust her?"  
  
"It's not a matter of trust....didn't   
  
you worry about Serena finding someone   
  
else while you were away?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Andrew, I worry about Serena   
  
finding someone else when I'm sitting at the   
  
same table with her," Darrien said.  
  
"Then you see my point," Andrew   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah," Darrien said with a grin.   
  
"Still, if there was any woman who   
  
wouldn't be tempted to leave you, it would   
  
be Rita."  
  
"I know deep down that's true. She   
  
wouldn't cheat on me at least," Andrew   
  
said.   
  
Darrien nodded.  
  
  
  
An hour later inside New Tokyo   
  
International Airport.  
  
"Hey Rita," Andrew said.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Rita said and gave   
  
him a hug. Darrien grinned as the two   
  
smoozed.  
  
"How was the flight?" Andrew   
  
asked.  
  
"It had its bumps, and Texas was   
  
weird," Rita said.  
  
"Oh...yes America can be a very   
  
strange place," Darrien said.  
  
"But Darrien, you wouldn't believe   
  
what I've seen over there," Rita said.  
  
"What?" Darrien said.  
  
"Sailor Moon T-shirts."  
  
"So...there are plenty of those over   
  
here?" Andrew said.  
  
"Yes, she's quite a big superhero,   
  
but in America...well..things are a little   
  
different, apparently someone got the idea   
  
to make a tv show based on her or   
  
something and things have gotten out a   
  
hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They canceled it."  
  
"Oh...and what happened?"  
  
"It wasn't pretty," Rita said. "But   
  
then they put it back on, but then they   
  
canceled it, and they put it back on, and   
  
they canceled it, well needless to say it's got   
  
some interesting fans."  
  
Serena would be flattered to know   
  
she has her own tv show. Though she   
  
probably wouldn't appreciate it being   
  
canceled. Darrien thought.  
  
"Enough about that. How have   
  
things been here?" Rita asked.  
  
"The arcade hasn't been attacked   
  
since you left, that's a good sign," Andrew   
  
said.  
  
"But never a guarantee..."  
  
"You're right there," Darrien said.  
  
"Oh...there's been more   
  
fighting?" Rita asked.  
  
"Plenty of it, and the Prime   
  
Minister's been charging into battle herself,"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"And getting hurt in the process,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"Yep," Andrew said.  
  
"Oh Andrew, I don't want to hear   
  
the depressing stuff, let's just talk about   
  
what we need to," Rita said.  
  
"Uh good idea," Andrew said.  
  
"Don't mind me," Darrien said with   
  
a slight grin as they got into his car.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Um...girls...could you not yell so   
  
loud?" came a voice.  
  
Serena, Mina, Raye, and Lita turned   
  
away from the Sailor Moon arcade   
  
game to see Guy,  
  
the assistant manager of the Crown arcade.  
  
"Andrew lets us yell all we want,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Well I'm not Andrew, I'm Guy,"   
  
Guy said.  
  
"And you have a stupid name Guy,"   
  
Raye snapped.  
  
"Hey...behave or I'll have to ask you   
  
to leave, frankly I don't see why you girls   
  
are still playing this game. No one's beaten   
  
it yet," Guy said.  
  
"We have a certain interest in it,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"Yes, we're testing it's realism,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"How?" Guy asked.  
  
"Uh...none of your business," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Hey Girls!" Melvin said hanging   
  
down from the ceiling. He still sported his   
  
shiner.   
  
"MELVIN!" the four shouted.   
  
"Uh..Melvin, how are you hanging   
  
from the ceiling there?" Guy asked.  
  
"Trade secret," Melvin said.  
  
"Free hits," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah," Raye said.  
  
"Woah...no...wait," Melvin said.   
  
"I'm already wounded."  
  
The girls took notice of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, wow, how'd you get that?"   
  
Lita asked.  
  
"It's not important. Perhaps you'd   
  
be interested in this."  
  
The girls noticed for the first time he   
  
was holding a book in his hand.  
  
"That's not another edition of that   
  
dating guide is it?" Serena muttered.  
  
"No...it's something better," Melvin   
  
said and showed them the cover.  
  
"The Ultimate Strategy Guide to   
  
Sailor Moon, the Arcade Game," Lita read.  
  
"Beat the game in no time at all,"   
  
Mina said continuing to read.  
  
"All the tips you need," Raye said.  
  
"Does Sailor Moon look so fat in   
  
that picture?" Serena whined.  
  
"Actually that looks about   
  
accurate," Raye said.  
  
To the surprise of the others, Serena   
  
pulled her right foot out of her shoe,   
  
removed her sock and hit Raye in the face   
  
with it.  
  
"Ugh! What was that about?" Raye   
  
said.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"With a sock?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, we won't duel with a sock,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"That's not what she meant," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"I didn't have a glove to challenge   
  
her with," Serena said.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Fine...oh...uh now what?"  
  
"I'll get back to you on that," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"So would you girls be interested in   
  
renting this book from me for your stay   
  
here?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Renting?" Mina said.  
  
"You entrepreneurial fool," Lita said   
  
and grabbed the book away.  
  
"Hey!" Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin, I'll have to ask you to stop   
  
hanging from the ceiling," Guy said.  
  
"Be down in a sec," Melvin said and   
  
fell seconds later slamming into the floor.  
  
"Oh   
  
great,   
  
charac  
  
ter   
  
profile  
  
s,"   
  
Lita   
  
mutter  
  
ed   
  
lookin  
  
g   
  
throu  
  
gh the   
  
book.  
  
  
  
"That's all we need," Mina said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter is the brawler of the   
  
group. She can fight, but don't count on   
  
her to make any strategies? Hey! I'm as   
  
smart as anyone else..." Lita said.  
  
"Lita, keep it down," Mina said.  
  
"Sailor Venus, is acrobatic and quite   
  
powerful, although also not a brain   
  
surgeon," Lita read with a grin.  
  
"I could be..." Mina said.  
  
"Do you forget your experience   
  
with nursing everyone during the flu."  
  
"Oh that, heh heh..." Mina said.   
  
"And so I'm not a brain surgeon, but that   
  
doesn't mean I'm stupid."  
  
"Let me see that," Raye said took   
  
the book. "Sailor Mars uses martial arts for   
  
her hand to hand attacks and has a very   
  
short fuse."  
  
"WHAT?" Raye shouted.  
  
"You're right, why would they ever   
  
think you had a short fuse?" Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, those fools," Mina said.  
  
"What do they say about me?"   
  
Serena said.  
  
The other three looked at the Sailor   
  
Moon section and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Serena said.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Mina said giggling.  
  
  
  
"Serena, I really don't think you   
  
want to see this," Lita said.  
  
"Show her, show her," Raye said   
  
with a grin.  
  
"Gimme!" Serena said and took the   
  
book.  
  
"Sailor Moon is a free loader?   
  
What? While possessing the most powers,   
  
she also has the smallest ability to use them.   
  
The other four scouts will be needed to bail   
  
her out of trouble until she can somehow   
  
fumble her way to victory! That's not   
  
true...well...not anymore! Or maybe...not   
  
that much! I resent that," Serena said.  
  
"Why do you resent it?" Melvin   
  
asked popping up.  
  
The girls tensed.  
  
"And for that matter..why do you   
  
guys refer to the Sailor Scouts like they   
  
were talking about yourselves?" Melvin   
  
continued.  
  
The   
  
group   
  
tensed   
  
again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Drin  
  
k   
  
Melvi  
  
n?"   
  
Amy   
  
said   
  
sliding   
  
up   
  
appar  
  
ently   
  
out of   
  
nowh  
  
ere.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh..uh thank you," Melvin said and   
  
took a sip. He fell to the ground seconds   
  
later.  
  
"Woah...what happened?" Guy   
  
asked.  
  
"Melvin fell asleep," Amy said.   
  
"Just leave him there, he'll wake up in an   
  
hour."  
  
"Oh..." Guy said.  
  
"Amy? What did you do?" Lita   
  
asked.  
  
"Gave him some water with a small   
  
dose of sleeping pill in it, very small," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"But why?" Raye asked.  
  
"Sleeping pills cause partial   
  
retrograde memory loss, Melvin shouldn't   
  
remember the last fifteen minutes if my   
  
calculations are correct," Amy said.  
  
"Isn't that a little drastic?" Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Perhaps," Amy said.   
  
"What? Do you just keep that stuff   
  
with you?" Mina asked.  
  
"It has its uses," Amy said.   
  
The other four looked at her with   
  
slight fear.  
  
"Hey girls," Andrew said walking in   
  
with Rita on his arm and Darrien following.  
  
"Hey Andrew," Serena, Lita, and   
  
Mina said dreamily.  
  
"Hello Rita," they all growled   
  
though not meaning it.  
  
"Nice to see you girls too..." Rita   
  
said with a smile. They smiled back.  
  
"Why is Melvin on the floor?"   
  
Andrew asked.  
  
"He uh...fell asleep," Guy said.  
  
"Oh..." Andrew said.  
  
"Something I should know about?"   
  
Darrien whispered to Serena.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told   
  
you, and I really mean that."  
  
"Try me?"  
  
She whispered the whole account   
  
into his ear.  
  
"That's absurd, what really   
  
happened?" Darrien asked.  
  
"See?" Serena whispered back.  
  
  
  
Later.   
  
"This is a wonderful place   
  
Andrew?" Rita said as the two sat on the   
  
patio of a fancy restaurant.  
  
"Yeah...I heard it was great,"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"And I'm so glad to be back here. I   
  
love my work, but there are times when I'm   
  
out there that I wish I was back here with   
  
you."  
  
"Well now you are."  
  
"Uh...yes..." Rita said and stared at   
  
the floor.  
  
"You got another offer didn't you?"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"Yes..." Rita said.  
  
"Did you take it?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Had to?"  
  
"Yes. Andrew...this one was the big   
  
one. Doctor Jones asked me personally."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Doctor Jones, simply the most   
  
prominent Insect Archaeologist in the   
  
world. Andrew..we could make many   
  
discoveries and lots and lots of money,   
  
money that can help us build a family, and   
  
you can go to medical school, without   
  
having to join the military, it can solve all   
  
our problems."  
  
"I don't particularly care about the   
  
money. Heck by now, Medical School just   
  
annoys me, given all I have to give up to go   
  
there," Andrew said. "I care about you.   
  
Just how long do you plan to keep traveling   
  
out of the country anyway?"  
  
"Andrew, if I finish this project, I   
  
can get a professorship at a university for   
  
sure, then I can live here all the time," Rita   
  
said. "I'm only thinking of you."  
  
"Really...now that's hard to figure,"   
  
Andrew said. "Rita...after all the yelling at   
  
me you did for choosing to go into the   
  
military to try and afford medical school,   
  
you have the nerve to propose practically   
  
the same idea to me...I have to go..."   
  
"What?" Rita said in surprise.  
  
Andrew stood up and walked out of   
  
the restaurant.  
  
"Excuse me Madam...oh...wasn't   
  
there a man at..." the waiter stammered.  
  
"Yes," Rita said and stood up and   
  
headed out, but by the time she got to the   
  
door Andrew had already disappeared.  
  
"That's not good is it?" Lita asked   
  
as the five girls watched from behind a bush   
  
across the street.  
  
"No it's not," Darrien said   
  
appearing behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mina   
  
asked. "Spying on romantics is reserved for   
  
girls only!"  
  
"Sorry, but I was worried about   
  
Andrew, I figured Rita might have another   
  
surprise for him" Darrien said.  
  
"You think it's over?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, but it could be soon," Darrien   
  
said.  
  
"Then Andrew is all ours," Lita said.  
  
"Yes," Serena said.  
  
"Serena?" Darrien asked.  
  
"Oh...I mean...no...no...bad idea,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Never mind that," Darrien said.   
  
"You girls should find out what's going   
  
on."  
  
"What?" the five asked.  
  
"You're good at the romance stuff.   
  
You five should try and find out what the   
  
problem is and then do what you do,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"As much as I want Andrew, he'll   
  
probably be pretty unhappy if we don't   
  
help," Lita said.  
  
"We'll get right on it," Serena said.  
  
"Let's go," Mina said.  
  
"Ehh...okay...if you say so," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"I really don't even know why I'm   
  
here," Amy said, but followed the others.  
  
"This should be good," Darrien said.  
  
Later.  
  
"Hey Rita," Lita said as she and   
  
Amy found the woman sitting in a booth at   
  
a restaurant the girls usually went to.  
  
"Oh...Lita...well...I've got good   
  
news for you, any day now, Andrew's going   
  
to be yours for the taking," Rita said.  
  
"I hope not," Lita said. "May we sit   
  
down?"  
  
"I guess," Rita said.  
  
"We thought we'd come by to see if   
  
we can help," Lita said.   
  
"I don't believe we've met," Rita   
  
said looking at Amy.  
  
"Oh, this is Amy Anderson..she's   
  
our resident expert on everything," Lita   
  
said.  
  
Rita grinned slightly.  
  
"I appreciate you coming by and all,   
  
but I don't know what you can do,   
  
Andrew's upset at me again," Rita said.   
  
"You see I've been offered another   
  
position, if I take it I'll have to be overseas   
  
for two years, but...then I'll be able to live   
  
in Tokyo probably for the rest of my life if I   
  
want, and I'll be making a large amount of   
  
money. Large enough to send Andrew to   
  
Medical School like he wants, and we can   
  
have a family. I can't see why he can't wait   
  
another two years."   
  
"You make a lot of sense Rita," Lita   
  
said. "But I don't think Andrew cares   
  
about that money, that's probably why he's   
  
upset, I know you're trying to think of him,   
  
but I think he wants to see you. That's   
  
more important."  
  
"But he will, I can get a   
  
professorship at the university if I take this   
  
job and furthermore, the opportunity to   
  
work with Doctor Jones only comes once in   
  
a lifetime," Rita said.  
  
"I think Andrew thinks the second   
  
reason is more important to you," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"You do?" Rita asked.  
  
"Uh...I'm not an expert," Amy said.  
  
"Sure you are," Lita said. "Amy's   
  
right, see Rita, you may have figured   
  
everything out, and it's not a bad idea   
  
you've come up with, but I can see how   
  
Andrew feels, he sees it as you running   
  
away for another two years to fulfill your   
  
ambition."  
  
"But I'm not, I mean not   
  
really...well...I mean...I'm an archaeologist,   
  
this is what I do," Rita said.  
  
"We're not the ones you should talk   
  
to," Lita said.  
  
"At least I think I know what his   
  
problems are," Rita said. "But I don't   
  
know where he is, he wasn't in his   
  
apartment, I have a spare key."  
  
"Oh..." Lita said.  
  
"You girls might know where he   
  
hides," Rita said.  
  
"She would, " Amy said. "Lita's the   
  
expert with all Andrew matters."  
  
"Kinda...I followed him around a   
  
couple times, before I knew he was with   
  
someone that is," Lita said.  
  
"And many times afterward," Amy   
  
muttered.  
  
"Uh...yeah...that too," Lita said.  
  
Rita grinned.  
  
"Can you help me find him?" She   
  
asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Lita said. "I'll be   
  
along in a minute...just have to go...you   
  
know.." she said and headed for the   
  
bathroom. She pulled out her   
  
communicator.  
  
"Serena, you there?" she asked   
  
pressing a button. A minute passed and   
  
Serena appeared.  
  
"Sorry...I had   
  
to get away   
  
from   
  
Andrew..."   
  
Serena said.  
  
  
  
"You found him?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yep, he's at Darrien's place, Raye   
  
and Mina have decided to continue the   
  
search elsewhere."  
  
"What do you mean? You found   
  
him! Where have they gone?"  
  
"Exactly, but Raye and Mina are off   
  
making sure he's not an evil doppleganger,"   
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"So they ditched you in essence,"   
  
Lita said.  
  
"In essence is a good term," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"You talk to him, I'm going to bring   
  
Rita over," Lita said.  
  
"Okay...good luck," Serena said.  
  
"I don't get it, why can't Rita see   
  
that I don't care about the money or the   
  
prestige, I just want to be with her,"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"I think she's thinking of other   
  
practical matters and trying to balance them.   
  
She does sound like she's concerned about   
  
the future," Darrien said.  
  
"What goods a future if she's not in   
  
it," Andrew said.  
  
"How poetic," Serena said dreamily.  
  
"You know what this about Darrien,   
  
this is about her...she wants to be the big   
  
time archaeologist, and I'm welcome to tag   
  
along if I like, that's all. I can't wait   
  
another two years, by the time she gets back   
  
I'll be in med school," Andrew said. "And   
  
I'll have very little time for her."  
  
"I see, you're afraid that by the time   
  
you finish med school and stuff she'll be fed   
  
up with you the same way you're fed up   
  
with her, and that'll be it."  
  
"Exactly," Andrew said. "But it's   
  
also that I want her to be around for more   
  
than a week at a time."  
  
"You have to talk to her about it."  
  
"I know, I know," Andrew said.   
  
"Any idea where she is?"  
  
"On her way right now," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"But how did she know?" Andrew   
  
said.  
  
"You have to trust your friends,"   
  
Serena said. "We'll come through for you   
  
every time."  
  
"Eventually," Darrien added.  
  
  
  
"Uh oh," Lita said.  
  
"What's that thing?" Rita asked.  
  
"Bad news," Amy said.  
  
The three were looking eye to eye   
  
with a daimon standing just down the street   
  
from them. Terurun was floating above.  
  
"Your pure heart if you please," the   
  
daimon said.  
  
"What? Mine?" Rita asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine...take it...but don't hurt the   
  
girls," Rita said. "Get away girl."  
  
Lita and Amy glanced at each other   
  
and then hurried back down the street.  
  
"Wait, those are the..." Terurun   
  
shouted and flew down the street after   
  
them. The Daimon had since taken the   
  
heart out of Rita. Terurun stopped in mid   
  
stream and hurried back to get the heart.  
  
"That's more important, getting the   
  
heart and getting out of here," she said.  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" came   
  
a shout. Terurun was hit with energy and   
  
blasted into the side of a building. Sailor   
  
Pluto leapt out of the air and swung at the   
  
daimon with her staff catching it off guard.   
  
It barely swerved to avoid it. Pluto went   
  
for the heart, but the daimon was quicker, it   
  
tossed it into the air and right to Terurun   
  
who caught it and the flew off quickly.  
  
"I have one finally!" She shouted as   
  
she flew away.  
  
"No!" Pluto shouted and leapt after   
  
her, but Terurun increased her speed, and   
  
disappeared into the city.  
  
"I've lost her," Pluto said.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter   
  
leapt down next to Rita quickly.  
  
"Her heart, where is it?" Mercury   
  
said.  
  
"It's gone..." Pluto said walking up   
  
with a solemn look on her face. 


	117. 117

Chapter 117  
  
"What do we do?" Mercury said.  
  
"She can't survive without her   
  
heart," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yes she can," Pluto said. "I don't   
  
know the effects this may have, but the holy   
  
grail may be able to replace her crystal   
  
heart."  
  
"The holy grail?" Mercury said.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to use it unless   
  
absolutely necessary, you see if we use it   
  
now, the enemy will know exactly where it   
  
is and exactly how to find it," Pluto said.   
  
"And it won't have all it's power."  
  
"Pluto, we have to save her,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Yes, it's about time we beat the   
  
enemy anyway, there can be no going   
  
back," Jupiter said.  
  
"Will the other scouts agree?" Pluto   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, they will," three voices said.   
  
Pluto turned to see the other scouts.  
  
"If it can save her life, you must use   
  
the power," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Very well.." Pluto said. The holy   
  
grail appeared in her hand. She closed her   
  
eyes. The grail began to glow.  
  
"Holy Grail. I call upon your   
  
powers to aid a bearer of a pure heart.   
  
Please heal her," Pluto said. The grail   
  
emitted a beam of light which surrounded   
  
Rita. Her eyes moved from being glazed   
  
over to being normal again, but they closed.   
  
The grail stopped glowing.  
  
"THE GRAIL!" The Dark One   
  
shouted. "They have used it. Now I know   
  
where it is! I can track it down finally."  
  
  
  
"Dark One I have returned with a   
  
pure heart," Terurun said and flying in.  
  
"You have?" The Dark One said and   
  
a sinister grin appeared on her face. "Give   
  
it to me and then I have a mission for you   
  
Terurun."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"The Grail Terurun. We must get it   
  
and quickly. The Messiah of Silence is now   
  
on it's way."  
  
"I will leave at once."  
  
"Do so."  
  
  
  
"Will she recover?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked crouching over the limp form of Rita.  
  
"Yes, but she needs time, her brain   
  
is recovering from the shock," Pluto said.   
  
"She should be taken to a hospital   
  
immediately.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Mercury   
  
said and hurried to a nearby building.  
  
"Rita!" Andrew shouted racing   
  
down the street. Darrien followed quickly   
  
behind.  
  
"What happened?" He shouted   
  
cradling Rita in his arms.  
  
"She was attacked," Pluto said.  
  
"But she'll be okay," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"She doesn't look okay," Andrew   
  
said hysterically.  
  
"Andrew, listen to me, she is in a   
  
coma right now...but she should recover   
  
in..." Sailor Moon glanced at Pluto.  
  
"A week or so," Pluto said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Andrew said.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"I don't even know who you are,"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"Andrew...if they say she'll be okay,   
  
they mean it," Darrien said.  
  
"I don't know...I..." Andrew said.  
  
"Andrew...can I prove to you that I   
  
wouldn't lie?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"How?"   
  
"Please come with me to the alley,"   
  
Sailor Moon said. Mercury appeared again.  
  
"They're on their way," Mercury   
  
said to all of them.  
  
"Well prove it to me," Andrew said   
  
in the alley. Sailor Moon nodded and   
  
turned back into human form.  
  
"Serena? Serena Tsukino?" Andrew   
  
said in shock.  
  
"Yes Andrew. I'm here, so's Raye,   
  
Mina, Lita, and Amy."  
  
"Wait...you're the Sailor Scouts?"   
  
Andrew said.  
  
"Yes, and I wouldn't lie to you,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"I believe you," Andrew said. "But   
  
promise me something."  
  
"Of course," Serena said.  
  
"Get whoever did this and wipe the   
  
floor with them."  
  
"We will," Serena said.   
  
An ambulance rolled up followed by   
  
police. Chief Ozaki got out of one of the   
  
patrol cars.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"It's a very complicated situation   
  
Chief, but she needs to be take to a   
  
hospital," Mercury said.  
  
The ambulance workers picked Rita up on a   
  
stretcher and put her inside.  
  
"I'm her fiance," Andrew said   
  
climbing inside.  
  
"I should go too," Mercury said. "I   
  
have to explain something to the Doctors"  
  
The Ambulance then raced off.  
  
"Now what happened?" Ozaki asked   
  
as more cars skidded up.  
  
"The evil force that's been attacking   
  
has been trying to obtain pure hearts, they   
  
finally found one and they took it," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"And that's what happens?"  
  
"Partly yes," Pluto said. "She will   
  
recover though."  
  
"Geez...you've got to stop them,"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"We know," Jupiter said. "Pluto we   
  
have to go...it's time to make our move."  
  
"You are correct Sailor Jupiter, now   
  
that the holy grail has been used we have   
  
very little time."  
  
"The what? Holy grail?" Ozaki said.   
  
"Wasn't that a movie?"  
  
"Sorry we can't explain it Chief,"   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Oh well, can't win them all," Ozaki   
  
said and shrugged.  
  
"Why have you come to see me?"   
  
Maxfield Stanton asked as Captain Ozaki   
  
and Colonel Nagumo walked into his room.  
  
"We need to talk to you," Ozaki   
  
said.  
  
"Obviously," Stanton said.  
  
"We need you're help," Nagumo   
  
said. "We need to find this evil force."  
  
"We need to stop them," Ozaki said.  
  
"Don't kid yourselves. You're no   
  
match for them," Stanton said.  
  
"Maybe, but we have to do   
  
something, maybe we can help," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Yes, we have to try, we may have   
  
saved that girl a few days ago because we   
  
intervened," Ozaki said.  
  
"You have a point," Stanton said.   
  
"Please, we need help," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"The Prime Minister is still in the   
  
hospital," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm not going," Stanton said.  
  
"We're going anyway," Nagumo   
  
said.  
  
"Yes," Ozaki said.  
  
"Wait.." Stanton said. "If you really   
  
want to find trouble I will tell you how to   
  
do it. The Sailor Scouts are currently   
  
meeting at an apartment complex, I will   
  
show you on a map, you should go to this   
  
complex and watch for them. When they   
  
move out, you follow them, get it? Do not   
  
enter the apartment, do not try to find out   
  
who they are, just wait," Stanton said and   
  
pulled out a map.  
  
"Here," he said pointing to it.  
  
"How do you know though?"   
  
Nagumo asked.  
  
"Can't tell, trade secret," Stanton   
  
said.  
  
"Thank you Stanton," Ozaki said   
  
and the two hurried out.  
  
"I may well have sent them to their   
  
deaths," Stanton muttered. "But I have   
  
trouble caring anymore. The energy is   
  
spreading faster then I expected. Within   
  
days I may not be able to control it, I may   
  
become under it's power, or I may have to   
  
kill myself first. Either way, I must leave   
  
Tokyo soon or I may cause much   
  
destruction."  
  
  
  
At Darrien's apartment. The   
  
heroes, except Amy, were sitting around the   
  
living room.  
  
"The Messiah of Silence," Setsuna   
  
Meio said.  
  
"The Messiah of Silence?" The   
  
Sailor Scouts said.  
  
"Yes, this is what everything's   
  
about," Setsuna said. "You see the messiah   
  
of silence is a powerful energy force which   
  
sides with whoever holds the holy grail. If   
  
evil possesses it, the messiah of silence   
  
could destroy the entire world. If good   
  
possess it, the messiah will move out of the   
  
solar system and not return for millennia.   
  
That's how it happened the first time.   
  
Good got to the holy grail and the messiah   
  
of silence moved away. But now it has   
  
returned. When I used the holy grail, the   
  
messiah of silence was awakened early. It   
  
was about to be awake anyway, but not for   
  
a few months. Still, it is on its way   
  
now...and should arrive soon."   
  
"So, all we do is hold onto the holy   
  
grail and things work out," Serena said.  
  
"It's not that easy, the evil force   
  
knows what's going on and it will come for   
  
it. After all it was seeking the holy grail in   
  
the first place."  
  
"Uh oh," the four said.  
  
"Why don't we just break the holy   
  
grail down into the talismans, then if we   
  
split up evil couldn't get to it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Unfortunately someone must   
  
possess the holy grail, that is why it was so   
  
vital for Uranus and Neptune to get it,   
  
because if the messiah arrived and no one   
  
had it, the messiah would become confused   
  
and might do anything. The grail is an   
  
instrument to tightly control a chaotic beast   
  
of energy." Setsuna said.  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
Darrien walked to it.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Amy," Amy said.  
  
The door was opened and Amy   
  
walked in.  
  
"I just got back from the hospital   
  
and look who I found," she said. The group   
  
all looked to see Doctor Tomoe standing   
  
there.  
  
"Uh...hello," Tomoe said.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"You may find this hard to believe,   
  
but the force behind all of this is my   
  
daughter Hotaru," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"Your daughter?" The entire room   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, you see, when the Dark One   
  
arrived she absorbed my daughter because   
  
she took on a form the Dark One liked. She   
  
enslaved me to work for her, and has had   
  
her assistants arriving from some planet out   
  
somewhere..." Tomoe said.   
  
"Doctor, can your daughter be   
  
saved?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know. You saved me.   
  
The Dark One is a massive enemy, she may   
  
be able to be healed, but you may not   
  
survive the encounter, or Hotaru might not   
  
survive," Tomoe said.  
  
"Great..." Serena muttered.  
  
"Doctor, how many assistants does   
  
the dark one have?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Seven. Kaolinite, Viluy, Eudial,   
  
Mimette, Puchirol, Cyprine, and Terurun as   
  
far as I know," Tomoe said.  
  
"We're down to the last one then,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"And the daimons?" Amy asked.  
  
"They cost energy to make, that's   
  
why we usually only sent one at a time,"   
  
Tomoe said. "I don't know about her   
  
strategy."  
  
"She's still be collecting pure   
  
hearts," Darrien said.  
  
"She must need the energy," Tomoe   
  
said. "It'll make her even more powerful   
  
than she already is. Has she managed to get   
  
any?"  
  
"Just one doctor," Lita said.  
  
"And   
  
has   
  
that   
  
perso  
  
n   
  
died?"  
  
  
  
"No we used the grail to save her,"   
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"You did! Then that means..."   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"The Messiah of Silence is on it's   
  
way," Setsuna said.   
  
"And Hotaru knows where you are,   
  
she can trace it," Tomoe said.  
  
"We know," Setsuna said.   
  
"Maybe we should get out of   
  
Darrien's apartment before the place gets   
  
trashed," Serena said.  
  
"I can lead you to where Hotaru is,"   
  
Doctor Tomoe said as the group hurried   
  
out.  
  
"We'd appreciate it," Mina said.   
  
"Of course Terurun must be coming   
  
to meet us," Raye said. "You know that."  
  
"So, we'll meet halfway," Serena   
  
said as they dashed down the stairs.  
  
Terurun glided down towards the   
  
apartment building.   
  
I know they're coming. She   
  
thought.  
  
Something exploded above her and   
  
knocked her off course for a second.  
  
"What!" she shouted and then   
  
noticed a car sitting on the street. Behind it   
  
was Colonel Nagumo, a bazooka in her   
  
hand. Captain Ozaki stood next to her.  
  
"You missed," Ozaki said.  
  
"I know," Nagumo said hurriedly   
  
and reloaded.  
  
"They dare!" Terurun thought and   
  
sent an energy blast flying at their car.  
  
"Uh oh!" Ozaki said and pulled   
  
Nagumo away as their car blew apart. The   
  
Sailor Scouts rushed onto the street as   
  
Terurun descended.  
  
"Ah, there you are," Terurun said.   
  
There was a sound of screeching tires and   
  
treads. Several police cars and tanks rolled   
  
into the area. Thousands of troops surged   
  
around the area.  
  
"WHAT NOW!" Terurun shouted.  
  
"Our fathers must have followed   
  
us," Nagumo and Ozaki said in unison.   
  
"Those jerks!" they added.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like you're   
  
going to have to face us first," General   
  
Nagumo said standing on top of a tank.  
  
"Hmm...so be it," Terurun said.   
  
"What do we do?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"Come on! We'll find the Dark   
  
One's hideout!" Mars said. "Doctor   
  
Tomoe."  
  
"This way," Doctor Tomoe said and   
  
lead them down the street.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Jupiter asked   
  
Mercury.  
  
"I think so," Mercury said. "He   
  
wants to save his daughter."  
  
Jupiter just nodded and hoped her   
  
friend was right.  
  
"You humans really believe you can   
  
beat me?" Terurun asked standing there.  
  
"We like to think so," General   
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"You have many ground troops, but   
  
things will be different if I do this," Terurun   
  
said and started floating.   
  
"We should have brought nets or   
  
something," Chief Ozaki muttered.  
  
"Patience Ozaki," Nagumo said.   
  
Terurun flew upwards and swept in for an   
  
attack. Troops dived out of the way as she   
  
sent the blasts flying in. She then flew up   
  
for another pass.  
  
"Now!" Nagumo said.  
  
A barrage of bazooka shells flew out   
  
at her from all sides and exploded. The   
  
Army would not have been stupid enough   
  
to fire if there was a risk of hitting buildings   
  
and innocent people so the shells were time   
  
detonated around Terurun.   
  
"How dare you!" she shouted and   
  
sent out a massive attack wave. It swept   
  
over the soldiers and drained their energy.  
  
Terurun, get the holy grail. Hotaru   
  
Tomoe's voice said in Terurun's mind.  
  
Yes I know. I just had to deal with   
  
the human resistence. Terurun replied.  
  
You're wasting energy.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
"Sailor Pluto maybe we should try   
  
to get the holy grail away from the dark   
  
one," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I've thought about that," Pluto   
  
said. "But she'll come for it herself if she   
  
has to, it's better to fight her now and hit   
  
her before she's truly prepared."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..I see.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Die Sailor Scouts!" Terurun   
  
shouted flying out of the sky and sending a   
  
barrage of energy flying a them.  
  
The scouts dived out of the way.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted   
  
and threw her attack. Terurun swerved and   
  
attacked Mars, hitting her before she could   
  
avoid it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter   
  
shouted and tried to fight. Terurun hovered   
  
above them and floated out of the way.  
  
"She's too high, we can't jump to   
  
reach her," Mercury said. A rain of energy   
  
flew towards them. They all scurried to get   
  
out of the way as they were bombarded.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury   
  
shouted and sent her attack upward. It   
  
covered Terurun in a dense fog which she   
  
quickly blew away. When she did she found   
  
all the scouts gone, except for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Eeekk!" Sailor Moon shouted.   
  
Terurun launched a massive blast towards   
  
her. Sailor Moon leapt out of the way. A   
  
barrage of roses flew out of a window at   
  
Terurun. She blasted them away with a   
  
wave of energy.   
  
"Come on Sailor Scouts! You don't   
  
stand a chance," Terurun said. "Come out   
  
of those buildings or I'll level them!"  
  
The scouts realizing that innocent   
  
people could be hurt emerged into the open   
  
again.  
  
"Come to think of it. Surrender or   
  
I'll level these buildings!" Terurun shouted.  
  
Truth is I can't blow up these   
  
buildings. I'll use up too much energy.   
  
Terurun thought to herself.  
  
"Surrender is not an option," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"I've got an idea," Mercury said.   
  
"But it's not going to be easy."  
  
"What's your answer!" Terurun   
  
shouted.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"   
  
Mercury shouted. The scouts were   
  
shrouded in mist.  
  
"How annoying," Terurun said.  
  
Seconds later she was shocked to   
  
see Sailor Moon flying at her with her   
  
Moon sword. She swung it and hit Terurun   
  
in the chest. Terurun clutched it and   
  
screamed. Sailor Moon flipped over and   
  
dropped towards the ground. How this had   
  
happened is Sailor Jupiter had leapt off of a   
  
building roof with both Sailor Venus and   
  
Sailor Moon on her back using her super   
  
strength, then Venus had used her super   
  
high jump and Sailor Moon had jumped off   
  
at the jumps pinnacle.  
  
Terurun grimaced and flew after her   
  
grabbing her in mid stream. Sailor Moon   
  
screeched and cut at Terurun cutting her   
  
arm. Terurun let go and Sailor Moon fell.   
  
Jupiter caught Sailor Moon before she hit,   
  
but both were hit with an energy blast and   
  
thrown to the ground.  
  
"I warn you again! Surrender or I   
  
destroy that building," Terurun said.  
  
"She's bluffing," Mercury said.   
  
"She can't have that much power."  
  
"You think?" Venus asked.  
  
"Even if she did, we have to stop   
  
her," Pluto said.   
  
Another bazooka shell flew at   
  
Terurun. Sailor Pluto fired her staff, it hit   
  
Terurun in the back of the chest. She fell   
  
towards the ground and hit a roof.  
  
Terurun! Stop flying. Hotaru   
  
Tomoe said in her mind.  
  
But I'm invincible up there.   
  
Terurun said.  
  
You're also almost out of energy.  
  
Oh very well.  
  
Now get the grail. Hit them with   
  
waves.  
  
Right.  
  
Terurun revved up her power and   
  
leapt off the building sending energy   
  
smashing towards the scouts, they all were   
  
hit even as they tried to avoid it. Terurun   
  
charged quickly and hit Sailor Pluto   
  
throwing her into a wall.  
  
"Give me the grail!" she shouted.  
  
"Never!" Pluto shouted.  
  
Destroy the others and then we will   
  
extract the grail from her. Hotaru said.  
  
Very well. Terurun said and   
  
through Pluto aside and turned to the   
  
others. She blasted Sailor Mars into a wall.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter   
  
shouted. Terurun sidestepped and blasted   
  
Jupiter backwards too.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
Venus shouted. Terurun slid under it and   
  
blasted Venus. She then sent a blast of   
  
energy flying at a still slow moving Sailor   
  
Moon. Sailor Mercury jumped in front of   
  
the blast and was blown right over her   
  
friend and into a wall. Roses flew at   
  
Terurun causing her to blast them away.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Sailor   
  
Moon who slowly stood up.  
  
"Let's go Terurun," he said.  
  
Terurun tensed. Something hit her   
  
from behind. She whirled, standing there   
  
was the horned and light blue skinned   
  
Daimon from before.  
  
"What are you doing!" She shouted.  
  
"Having fun!" The Daimon shouted   
  
and blasted her again. Tuxedo Mask threw   
  
a barrage of roses that embedded   
  
themselves in her back. She stumbled   
  
forward.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Sailor Moon   
  
said. "This is for you Rita," she said and   
  
pulled out her scepter. "Moon Spiral   
  
Hearts Attack!" She shouted and blew   
  
Terurun apart with her energy. Terurun   
  
screamed as she evaporated.  
  
"Finally," Sailor Moon said. "Are   
  
you all of you all right!" she shouted   
  
looking at her friends. They all gave her   
  
thumbs up.  
  
"Thank goodness," Doctor Tomoe   
  
said emerging from a building he had hidden   
  
in. "We should keep moving."  
  
"No. We'll rest first," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"That is a good idea," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"Say, what's the deal with you?"   
  
Sailor Moon asked the Daimon.  
  
"My heart was never into all this evil   
  
stuff. Neptune and Uranus spared my life,"   
  
the Daimon said.  
  
"They did?" everyone, even Pluto,   
  
asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I wandered around in the   
  
sewers and then decided to come up and   
  
die, but it hasn't happened yet, you see if   
  
you defeat the Dark One, I'll die anyway."  
  
"Is that true?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Doctor Tomoe   
  
said.  
  
"Maybe not," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Daimon will you trust me?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" the   
  
Daimon asked.  
  
"Send you to a place where you   
  
won't die, and then maybe we can save   
  
you," Pluto said.  
  
"Very well," The Daimon said.   
  
Pluto opened a portal with her staff. The   
  
Daimon walked into it and the portal   
  
closed.  
  
"How does that work exactly?"   
  
Tomoe asked.  
  
"Magic doctor," Sailor Pluto said   
  
bluntly.  
  
Tomoe grinned slightly.  
  
"Are we ready yet?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"We are," The scouts said in unison.  
  
"We should keep moving then,"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Then let's go," Tomoe said.  
  
"Here they come, so be it. I will   
  
fight them and I will kill them all, the holy   
  
grail shall be mine," Hotaru Tomoe said.   
  
"They are weakened, I am not. I have more   
  
energy then before and when they arrive I   
  
will wipe them out!"  
  
"There it is," Tomoe said.  
  
"The Infinity Academy?" Sailor   
  
Moon asked looking at the building.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru's old school, it's been   
  
completely turned to evil, its students are all   
  
sitting in the basement drained of energy.   
  
She's in there," Tomoe said.  
  
"Then we're going in," Sailor Moon   
  
said drawing her Moon sword. The other   
  
scouts readied themselves and moved   
  
forward.  
  
"Tomoe you stay here," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"Please save my daughter if you can,   
  
but Sailor Scouts...you must save the world,   
  
no matter what it takes. My daughter   
  
would not want the world to be destroyed,"   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"We'll do our best," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"Everyone ready?" she asked.  
  
They all nodded and hurried   
  
forward. 


	118. 118

Chapter 118  
  
In the Moon Kingdom Maverick and   
  
Saturn stood up in the cupola of the palace   
  
staring out at the stars and the Earth.  
  
"Can you feel it Maverick?" Saturn   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, they've begun the battle,"   
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Wish we could be down there."  
  
"Unfortunately we haven't taken   
  
care of those four annoying enemies yet,"   
  
Maverick said.  
  
Saturn nodded.  
  
"You know...I just can't picture   
  
living here you know. Since I never did,"   
  
he said.  
  
Maverick said nothing.  
  
"Guess it was nice," Saturn   
  
continued. "Did I tell you my telepathy's   
  
gone?"  
  
"No, but I had noticed you didn't   
  
seem to mention it much," Maverick said.  
  
"Yep it's gone, I hadn't noticed it at   
  
first, because I was so busy. And then it hit   
  
me, I haven't had a telepathic thought in a   
  
while. Strange huh?"  
  
"Yes. But many things revolving   
  
around all of us are strange."  
  
"True."  
  
They both heard a large splash and   
  
turned to see the three other Guardian   
  
Scouts all floating in the pool.  
  
"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED   
  
DOWN THERE!" Maverick shouted.  
  
The three looked at each other and   
  
shrugged.  
  
"The heck if we know," Uranus   
  
said.  
  
Maverick frowned.   
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus   
  
emerged from the back of the palace.  
  
"Stop fooling around!" Sailor   
  
Uranus barked. "Queen Serenity wants to   
  
see us."  
  
"What for?" Saturn asked from the   
  
cupola.  
  
"She didn't say," Sailor Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"Ehh....let's go, Maverick said and   
  
leapt off of the cupola. Saturn followed   
  
landing on the plaza. The three Guardian   
  
Scouts pulled themselves out of the pool.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise to keep her   
  
majesty waiting," Sailor Neptune said   
  
calmly.  
  
"That means come on," Sailor   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Only I get to order them around   
  
like that, get that straight," Maverick   
  
snapped.  
  
"And you're not even their leader,"   
  
Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's the man anyway,"   
  
Guardian Neptune said. "Can I ask   
  
something though Neptune? Are we really   
  
from the same planet? I thought I would   
  
have remembered someone that beautiful   
  
wandering around."  
  
Sailor Neptune grinned slightly.  
  
"Don't encourage him," Sailor   
  
Uranus muttered turning to walk inside.   
  
Neptune continued to grin and soon   
  
followed.  
  
  
  
"Ah...there you all are," Queen   
  
Serenity said as the group walked into the   
  
throne room. "The battle on Earth has   
  
begun, and that means we have to move   
  
quickly. Sailor Moon may need all your   
  
help, so you must defeat the Dead Moon   
  
Circus now."  
  
"How?" Saturn asked.  
  
"They must be operating out of the   
  
caves somewhere, you just have to track   
  
them down and stop them," Queen Serenity   
  
said.   
  
"We should leave at once," Sailor   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"I agree," Maverick said.   
  
"Amazingly."  
  
"First though I need to upgrade your   
  
powers," Serenity said. "Guardian Scouts, I   
  
am merely allowing you to transform   
  
instantly like the scouts can now, and giving   
  
you an energy boost."  
  
"Nothing else?" Guardian Neptune   
  
asked.  
  
"You haven't been at this long   
  
enough for a new power, you need to learn   
  
to use the ones you have," Serenity said.  
  
"That's fair," Saturn said. Serenity   
  
sent some energy floating over the four of   
  
them. They felt a little different.  
  
"Maverick, I have for you a new   
  
watch as well as newer surveillance   
  
cameras," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Uh oh...." the Guardians muttered.  
  
Maverick let a small grin slide   
  
across his face for a second and then took   
  
the new watch.  
  
"And...a new sword," Serenity said   
  
and handed a light sword to him.  
  
"Uh...thank you...I'll keep the old   
  
one too.." Maverick said.  
  
"As you wish," Serenity said.  
  
"Sailors, you're powers are already   
  
at a high level and I'll have something else   
  
for you eventually, but I will use the energy   
  
to revive you. I use this energy because I   
  
know if you win, we will have used it   
  
wisely. If you lose maybe you can escape   
  
to Earth and fight on," Serenity said   
  
solemnly.  
  
"We thank you Queen Serenity,"   
  
Sailor Neptune and Uranus said and bowed.   
  
They were also bathed in energy.  
  
"Now you'd   
  
better go, and   
  
good luck,"   
  
Queen   
  
Serenity said.  
  
  
  
The scouts hurried out.  
  
Queen Nehelenia stood in her   
  
prison, a mirror. She stared through at the   
  
figure on the other side, her field   
  
commander Zirconia. Zirconia was the last   
  
of her advisors, a tough old magician who   
  
had been with her practically from the start   
  
of her turn to evil. The wizard was quite   
  
repulsive to look at and held a staff with a   
  
winged eye sitting atop it.   
  
"Well Zirconia?" Nehelenia said in   
  
her deep voice.  
  
"The attacks have not gone well, but   
  
I am going to lead the next attack myself,   
  
and along with the amazoness quartet we   
  
should manage to stop them," Zirconia   
  
replied.  
  
"See that you do," Nehelenia said.   
  
"There is no further room for error."  
  
"I know that, we will attack   
  
immediately," Zirconia said.  
  
The picture of Zirconia faded away.  
  
"That rag tag bunch of defenders   
  
will not be able to stand against me, now   
  
they will all die and Queen Serenity will see   
  
what's left of her kingdom destroyed in   
  
front of her," Nehelenia said.  
  
  
  
"Where are you amazoness quartet!"   
  
Zirconia shouted into the darkness of the   
  
caves. A ball flew out of the darkness at   
  
Zirconia's head. Zirconia swatted it out of   
  
the way with her staff.  
  
"Do not try that again! I warn you,   
  
if you do not appear you're deaths will be   
  
imminent. Queen Nehelenia can terminate   
  
your at any time!"  
  
Four teenage girls appeared out of   
  
the darkness.  
  
"Yeah what do you want Granny   
  
Zirconia?" one of them muttered.  
  
"You have another mission for us?"   
  
a second one said.  
  
"I like the missions where I get to   
  
destroy things, people, and places," a third   
  
said.  
  
"Well?" the fourth said.  
  
"We launch an attack immediately, I   
  
am going with you. Those Scouts won't   
  
stand a chance against us," Zirconia said.  
  
"Finally some real action, but you   
  
really don't have to bother granny," one of   
  
the quartet said.  
  
"We can handle it ourselves."  
  
"You haven't yet."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"I don't care! Let's go," Zirconia   
  
hissed.  
  
The scouts were moving through the   
  
caves slowly. Sailor Neptune and Sailor   
  
Uranus were in the lead. Saturn was behind   
  
them. Guardian Neptune and Guardian   
  
Pluto flanked Maverick. Guardian Uranus   
  
brought up the rear. Maverick looked at his   
  
watch with it's scanner.  
  
"Anything?" Guardian Neptune   
  
asked.  
  
"Not yet, we aren't in range I   
  
guess," Maverick said.  
  
"That's good, because that means   
  
they're not in range too," Guardian   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I'd prefer to see them right now,"   
  
Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Me too," Guardian Pluto said. "I   
  
want to get back and help the girls."  
  
"Don't let your lust for them cloud   
  
your judgement in this battle," Sailor   
  
Uranus said turning to face them.  
  
The Guardians all stopped.  
  
"It's not a matter of lust," Pluto   
  
said. "They're our friends, and our   
  
comrades, we want to be there."  
  
"It's just a warning," Sailor Uranus   
  
said and turned back the way she came and   
  
kept walking.  
  
"If she wasn't our ally..." Guardian   
  
Neptune muttered.  
  
"I'd have already cleaned her   
  
clock," Maverick said.  
  
"Do you really think you could?"   
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"Whether I would win the fight is   
  
secondary, the fact is I could do a lot of   
  
damage,"Maverick said.  
  
"Maybe after this is over," Guardian   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Maybe," Maverick said. I have no   
  
intention of attacking her now or ever   
  
really...as long as she's an ally I can't.   
  
Unfortunately.  
  
"Stop dragging back there," Sailor   
  
Uranus said. "In fact, I think we should   
  
speed it up!"  
  
She glanced at Sailor Neptune and   
  
the two soon leapt off into the dark.  
  
"How pompous," Saturn said.   
  
"Yeah, you're the leader Saturn, and   
  
Maverick's the guy who yells at us,"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"We'd better go," Maverick said.  
  
"Ehh....why not just let those two   
  
handle it? They'll get their butt's kicked for   
  
sure," Uranus said.  
  
"Unfortunately that isn't an option,"   
  
Maverick said. "Regrettably."  
  
Then the five leapt off after the   
  
sailors.  
  
"Say Maverick, I've been meaning   
  
to ask you..." Pluto said as they jumped   
  
along.  
  
"Yes?" Maverick asked.  
  
"I know at the start of this we   
  
weren't much of a fighting force," Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"You've improved to early Sailor   
  
Scout levels," Maverick said.  
  
"Early as in when?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Uh...well...Sailor Moon on her   
  
second mission maybe."  
  
"Second mission?" the Guardians   
  
muttered.  
  
"Well she hasn't improved that   
  
much since then really," Maverick said.   
  
"To be perfectly honest."  
  
"Thanks Maverick, we needed the   
  
pep talk," Neptune said.  
  
"Will you five hurry up!" Sailor   
  
Uranus shouted from ahead of them.  
  
"Come and get us Uranus!"   
  
Maverick shouted.  
  
"I just might you idiotic fool!"   
  
Sailor Uranus shouted back.  
  
"Sticks and stones, and trees for that   
  
matter may break my bones, but names will   
  
never hurt me," Maverick said.  
  
"However, they may cause him to   
  
hurt you," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Medieval if you know what we're   
  
saying," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"Don't kid yourselves!" Sailor   
  
Uranus shouted back.  
  
"Why do you badger them so   
  
Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked in whisper.  
  
"Because we're not going to be their   
  
friends, we might as well be a motivating   
  
force for them. If they figure they have to   
  
win to prove us wrong, they'll try harder,"   
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Oh," Neptune said.  
  
"Umm...everyone! I hate to tell you   
  
this, but my cameras just picked up the   
  
enemy, and they're on their way at a quick   
  
speed," Maverick shouted.  
  
"E.T.A?" Sailor Uranus shouted   
  
back.  
  
"Two minutes," Maverick said.  
  
The two outer Sailors stopped. The   
  
Guardians landed next to them.  
  
"Maverick. Is this the place to make   
  
our stand?" Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Yes it has good cover and an   
  
excellent arc of fire," Maverick said.  
  
"So be it," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"How many enemies are there?"  
  
"Those four girls and some ugly hag   
  
who must be powerful," Maverick said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Guardian   
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"Because it's floating, and if it   
  
wasn't powerful it wouldn't be coming on a   
  
mission," Maverick said.  
  
"Good point," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Guardians. Each pick a girl and   
  
fight it. Maverick, if it's all right with you,   
  
Uranus and I will should concentrate on   
  
getting the hag. You can go where you are   
  
needed in the fight. Then we will make all   
  
the ethical decisions," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Fair enough," Maverick said. "For   
  
now."  
  
"Just remember we're fighting   
  
them," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"You too," Maverick snapped.  
  
"Of course," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"I can sense them..." Zirconia said   
  
floating forward.   
  
"Oh..so they've met us halfway have   
  
they," VesVes, adorned in red said.  
  
"Typical," Jun Jun, dressed in green   
  
added.  
  
"Well...so we'll just destroy them   
  
here then," the red haired Cere Cere,   
  
dressed in a largely yellow outfit said.  
  
"I'll dismember them and beat them   
  
with their own appendages,"the cyan clad,   
  
PalaPala said.  
  
"She worries us," The other three   
  
said.  
  
"Never mind that!" Zirconia barked.   
  
"Move forward."  
  
  
  
"I get the red one," Uranus said.  
  
  
  
"No I want the red one," Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"Why do you get the red one?"   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Just attack the one with your   
  
corresponding color okay guys...let's keep   
  
it simple," Saturn said.  
  
"Cuyahoga!" the other three   
  
Guardians replied.   
  
Maverick's visor slid across his face,   
  
he pulled out his two energy swords and   
  
aimed them.  
  
"Uranus....World..." Sailor Uranus   
  
began charging up her attack.  
  
"Neptune....Deep..." Sailor Neptune   
  
said also readying herself.  
  
The four Guardians readied   
  
themselves as well. The amazoness quartet   
  
flew out of the darkness. The four   
  
Guardians fired their swords, Saturn hit his   
  
target, knocking her down. Uranus did the   
  
same. Neptune grazed the yellow assailant   
  
and had her flip towards him. Pluto missed   
  
entirely, but he jumped forward and tackled   
  
the green attacker.  
  
"Shaking!"   
  
"Submerge!"  
  
And Maverick fired his sword. The   
  
three energy attacks flew through the cave.  
  
"Ehh.." Zirconia said and blocked it   
  
with an energy shield.  
  
"They always have an energy   
  
shield," Maverick muttered.  
  
"Uranus World..."  
  
"Neptune Deep..."  
  
The two Sailor Scouts began to   
  
charge up again. A black wave exploded   
  
out of the shadows so quickly that none of   
  
them saw it coming until a second before   
  
impact.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus   
  
were thrown back down the cave as was   
  
Guardians Uranus and Saturn who were   
  
standing shooting their swords at the time.   
  
Pluto was still grappling with the green   
  
attacker. Neptune was being bombarded   
  
with yellow balls which he was desperately   
  
trying to knock away with his sword.  
  
"Hah! They are no match for me!"   
  
Zirconia said.   
  
An object hit the cave floor and   
  
smoke began to fill the area.   
  
"What is this?" Zirconia said and   
  
sucked the smoke into her mouth. There   
  
was no scouts in sight.   
  
"Shaking!"  
  
"Submerge!"  
  
"Impale!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Punch!"  
  
Six attacks flew down the cave at   
  
the enemy. The four amazoness quartet   
  
members were hit and blown back down the   
  
way they came. Zirconia threw up her   
  
shield and felt the impact, but stood firm.   
  
Seconds later she felt two sharp pains. She   
  
whirled as the pain flew through here and   
  
grabbed Maverick who had somehow   
  
encircled her. Maverick swung at her with   
  
both swords. They bounced off of her   
  
surprising him briefly. Zirconia let go an   
  
energy blast and sent him flying down the   
  
cave.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks flew down the cave   
  
and hit Zirconia before she was ready. She   
  
was hit and knocked to the ground.   
  
"Looks like Granny Zirconia's been   
  
knocked out cold," VesVes said.  
  
"Like we needed her anyway,"   
  
JunJun said.  
  
"Let's go," CereCere said.  
  
"Let the disembowelments begin,"   
  
PalaPala said.  
  
"Here they come!" Guardian   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Now's your chance to prove   
  
yourselves," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"You bet it is!" Guardian Neptune   
  
said. The four Guardians each drew their   
  
swords and leapt up towards the   
  
amazoness. The four girls shot out balls of   
  
varying color and size. The blue ball was   
  
huge. Saturn swung his sword and   
  
redirected his jump off of the ball and at   
  
VesVes which he then slammed into the   
  
wall. VesVes's attack had been a string of   
  
balls all in a line designed to hit the same   
  
point several times. Uranus saw it and   
  
aimed his sword perfectly and blasted   
  
through each of them, but since Saturn had   
  
already hit, he flew forward landed and then   
  
spun around jumping for the nearest target,   
  
blue who hadn't been able to move that fast.   
  
Uranus swung his sword cutting PalaPala   
  
on the hand.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted   
  
and kicked him in the groin with such force   
  
that Uranus was propelled back several feet   
  
and crashed to the ground. JunJun's attack   
  
had been just one ball that had honed in on   
  
Pluto and begun to chase him around the   
  
room. He had broken off his jump to avoid   
  
it and now was trying to dodge it. He spun   
  
and threw a fist, it hit the ball, but he felt   
  
great pain as it bounced off and then   
  
resumed it's attack. CereCere's attack had   
  
been just another barrage, which Neptune   
  
had jumped right into and been knocked   
  
back down. An energy blast flew across the   
  
cave and smashed into the green ball   
  
destroying it. Saturn had disengaged from   
  
VesVes and was now forming a line. The   
  
four Guardian Scouts formed a line and   
  
faced the four amazoness.   
  
"You won't win you know,"   
  
VesVes said.  
  
"We're much too powerful," JunJun   
  
said.  
  
"It's only a matter of time,"   
  
CereCere said.  
  
"You're all going to be skinned!"   
  
PalaPala shouted.  
  
"Uranus..Fire...Spikes..."  
  
"Neptune Triton..."  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist.."  
  
"Saturn Rings...."  
  
The four Guardians shouted   
  
bringing their energies up.   
  
"Fools, we'll hit you before you   
  
finish!" VesVes shouted and the four   
  
amazoness launched their attacks. Two   
  
multicolored energy blasts flew through the   
  
air and blew up the green and blue balls.   
  
Uranus and Neptune dived out of the way   
  
of the attacks. Saturn and Pluto finished.  
  
"Punch!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
The two attacks smashed out and hit   
  
all four amazoness knocking them back.  
  
"Submerge!"  
  
"Shaking!"  
  
The two outer attacks swept over   
  
the amazoness and knocked them down   
  
hard. They lay sprawled out on the ground.  
  
Maverick glanced at his camera   
  
which were hovering overhead.  
  
"They look out of it," he said. "Not   
  
that they are done for good. Uh oh.." he   
  
said as Zirconia's eyes flashed open and a   
  
energy blast flew from her hands. The four   
  
guardian scouts dived out of the way.   
  
"I just need a little rest to recharge!   
  
But now! Things are much different!   
  
Prepare to fight me!"  
  
"Do we have to?" Guardian   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"What a stupid question," Zirconia   
  
said and built up her energy.  
  
"All five of you," Sailor Uranus said   
  
looking at the males. "Power up your   
  
attacks....get ready...Neptune...you too."  
  
"What are you planning?" Neptune   
  
asked.  
  
"Can't say," Uranus said.   
  
"Everyone keep down and wait for your   
  
opportunity."  
  
Maverick shrugged.  
  
"If you're planning to draw her fire   
  
so we can open an attack, you're welcome   
  
to do it," Maverick said.  
  
"Thought you'd say something like   
  
that," Uranus said and leapt forward and   
  
charged Zirconia.  
  
"Interesting," Zirconia said and fired   
  
an energy attack at the ceiling. A cascade   
  
of rocks began falling down, towards   
  
Uranus.  
  
"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune shouted.  
  
Uranus threw the sharp crystal she   
  
usually carried with her towards Zirconia   
  
before being hit by the rock. The crystal hit   
  
Zirconia in the face. She screeched.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spike Attack!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
And Maverick fired his swords. The   
  
attacks smashed into Zirconia. She   
  
staggered.  
  
"Neptune?" Saturn asked.  
  
"I...right..." Neptune said and began   
  
to power up.  
  
"Fire with the swords, keep her   
  
busy," Maverick said and the males lay   
  
down a barrage of laser fire. Zirconia   
  
struggled to block the attacks.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
  
Neptune shouted and sent her water attack   
  
flying across the cave. It his Zirconia and   
  
the field commander screeched again as she   
  
vaporized.  
  
"She's dead," Guardian Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune shouted   
  
and hurried to the rock pile Uranus was   
  
buried under.  
  
"I'm going to watch those other   
  
four," Maverick said. "Help her."  
  
"We'll use the swords," Saturn said.   
  
The Guardians started blasting away at the   
  
rocks as Neptune pulled them off. Soon   
  
Sailor Uranus was pulled out.  
  
"Uranus?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Oh...hey...Neptune," Sailor Uranus   
  
said. "Am I still alive?"  
  
"Of course you are," Neptune said.  
  
"And she will continue to be," said a   
  
projection of Queen Serenity. "You're   
  
injuries are not too bad. But I don't think   
  
you should return to Earth."   
  
"Do you mean it's over?" Saturn   
  
asked.  
  
"No it isn't! You still have us to   
  
fight!" the Amazoness Quartet shouted.  
  
"Really...we beat Zirconia, we'll   
  
destroy you as well...you took two major   
  
hits from energy, you won't survive a   
  
third," Maverick said. He didn't know that   
  
for a fact, but he was trying to be   
  
intimidating.  
  
"What else is there?" VesVes   
  
asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity, is there anything   
  
you can do?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes, I can preserve them here and   
  
gradually heal them, I know of these girls   
  
and the planet they come from. It was a   
  
peaceful one once. They are under   
  
Nehelenia's influence, but with my   
  
protection they can be helped." Queen   
  
Serenity said. "If they give me their   
  
energy."   
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"What do we have to do?" they   
  
asked.  
  
"Just remain where you are," Queen   
  
Serenity said raising her hand. The four   
  
glowed and then faded from view.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Guardian   
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"Never mind that, we have other   
  
duties at the moment," Sailor Uranus said   
  
standing up.  
  
"Are you sure Uranus?" Serenity   
  
said.   
  
"Yes, send us all back..." Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"Very well..." Serenity said. 


	119. 119

Chapter 119  
  
"Here we are," Sailor Moon said as   
  
the Sailor Scouts, Doctor Tomoe, and   
  
Tuxedo Mask walked in the front doors of   
  
the Infinity Academy.  
  
"Her throne room should be that   
  
way," Doctor Tomoe said pointing down   
  
the hall.  
  
"Isn't it ironic that some evil being   
  
would choose a school as a hideout?" Sailor   
  
Moon asked.  
  
"Why?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Oh, well you probably wouldn't get   
  
it, never mind," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Not everyone enjoys school   
  
Mercury," Jupiter said.  
  
"I know that, but school is far from   
  
evil," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Really Mercury? Would you like   
  
to do my midterm research thesis for me? It   
  
only needs to be a hundred pages long,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The scouts all grinned at that.  
  
Seconds later a large daimon   
  
emerged from a classroom and stood there.   
  
The scouts all stiffened up.  
  
"How you folks doing tonight?" the   
  
daimon asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon   
  
snapped.  
  
"Just being polite," the daimon said.  
  
"Why?" Mars asked.  
  
"Why not?" the daimon asked.  
  
"Oh...well...uh...things are okay...I   
  
guess," Venus said. "Uh...we're   
  
kinda busy though."  
  
"Oh..sorry to hear it," the daimon   
  
said.  
  
"This conversation will go down in   
  
the history books," Sailor Pluto muttered.   
  
More classroom doors swung open and   
  
more daimons emerged, totaling six in all.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"We'll have to get by them all to get   
  
Tomoe," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Okay...all we need is a plan. Each   
  
of us can attack one, Sailor Moon can stay   
  
in reserve," Mercury said.  
  
"I love that plan," Sailor Moon said.   
  
Everyone glanced at her.  
  
"There is no need for that," came a   
  
familiar voice. They all turned to see the   
  
four Guardian Scouts standing there as well   
  
as the two outer scouts.  
  
"Surprise," Guardian Neptune.   
  
"You're telling us," Mars said.   
  
"With your assistance Tuxedo   
  
Mask, I believe we Guardians can handle   
  
the daimons," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"How?" all eight Sailor Scouts said.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence   
  
ladies," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Listen, we've got a surprise for   
  
them. When we say go, you go we'll do the   
  
rest," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"If you say so," Sailor Moon said.  
  
A smoke pellet exploded in the air.  
  
"Go!" Neptune shouted. The scouts   
  
rushed forward. They reached the end of   
  
the hallway. The smoke began to clear.   
  
"She's behind this door," Doctor   
  
Tomoe said.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked behind   
  
them to see Tuxedo Mask and the four   
  
Guardians each fighting a daimon. A sixth   
  
daimon was already lying on the ground.  
  
"Odd," Mercury sad.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to fight with   
  
those two," Mars said looking at Neptune   
  
and Uranus.  
  
"You have little choice," Sailor   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"For once we have a common   
  
enemy, " Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Sailors, I think we have to work   
  
together here, we can fight later," Sailor   
  
Moon said. "Let's go."  
  
They pushed the door open.  
  
The Sailor Scouts rushed into the   
  
room. Hotaru Tomoe stood at one end of   
  
it. The room was darkened, but she was   
  
glowing with energy.  
  
"Well Sailor Scouts, I see you've   
  
made it this far," Tomoe said.  
  
"Hotaru! Please stop this!" Doctor   
  
Tomoe said rushing into the room.. "You   
  
can fight it off."  
  
"Father?" Hotaru asked, her eyes   
  
widening.  
  
"Hotaru?" Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"Please come here father," Hotaru   
  
said.   
  
"Is he reaching her?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"Stay on your guard," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
Doctor Tomoe advanced towards   
  
his daughter slowly.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you father, I   
  
think I might be able to beat it...if you   
  
help...me.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes...I'll help you.." Doctor   
  
Tomoe said moving closer. The scouts all   
  
tensed.  
  
"Don't worry," Doctor Tomoe said   
  
and gave his daughter a hug. There was a   
  
flash of energy and Doctor Tomoe crashed   
  
to the ground.  
  
"It didn't work," the Dark One said   
  
letting a grin slide across it's face.  
  
The scouts all gasped.  
  
"Aren't you going to attack me?"   
  
Hotaru Tomoe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There's a human in there isn't   
  
there?" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"We have no choice," Sailor   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"That's right, we must attack,"   
  
Sailor Uranus said. "And we must all   
  
attack."  
  
"Uranus is right, the Dark One   
  
cannot be allowed to live," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"But will we kill Hotaru Tomoe to   
  
do that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I can't be certain how it will   
  
work," Sailor Pluto said. "But it's not   
  
debatable."  
  
"I'm the Leader!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Not of us!" Sailor Uranus shouted   
  
back.  
  
"Your conflict bores me!" Hotaru   
  
said and raised one finger. Out of it came a   
  
fireball which rapidly expanded to the size   
  
of a minivan. It went flying at Sailor Moon   
  
and the outers who stood right near her.   
  
The scouts all moved out of the way as it hit   
  
the wall and began to burn.  
  
"Sailor Moon we have to attack!"   
  
Sailor Pluto shouted. "Think of Rita, that   
  
creature's responsible!"   
  
"The Dark One is responsible, not   
  
Hotaru Tomoe, still...we have to attack,   
  
ready scouts?"  
  
The other four inner Sailor Scouts   
  
nodded.  
  
"Now things get interesting,"   
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The five attacks flew at Hotaru who   
  
raised two fingers, energy flew against the   
  
attacks and dissipated them.  
  
"Not strong enough," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto   
  
shouted unleashing her own attack. It flew   
  
at Hotaru who blasted it away with two   
  
fingers again.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
The two finished their attacks in   
  
three seconds and sent it out as the Dead   
  
Scream was destroyed. It flew at Hotaru   
  
who let energy radiate from all four fingers   
  
on her other hand. It met the attack and   
  
dissipated them. She raised her other hand   
  
and flexed a finger on her right hand and let   
  
a windy attack fly out from her and sweep   
  
in towards the outer scouts. The leapt out   
  
of the way but began to be pulled into a   
  
whirlwind. Sailor Moon grabbed Pluto who   
  
reached out. Sailor Uranus and Sailor   
  
Neptune grabbed the staff, the other scouts   
  
pulled them in.  
  
"Think of what happens when she   
  
attacks with more than one finger," Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"Maybe she can't,"Mercury said.   
  
"And for that matter, if she does too much   
  
damage, she may not get the holy grail."  
  
"You're right," Sailor Pluto. "She   
  
doesn't know where it is...yet."   
  
Seconds later there was a small flash   
  
and the holy grail appeared in Sailor Pluto's   
  
hand.   
  
"The Grail!" Hotaru Tomoe said.  
  
"A GRAIL?" Guardian Neptune,   
  
Uranus, and Pluto said.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Mars   
  
muttered.  
  
"Just beat the daimons out there,   
  
Tuxedo Mask and Saturn are cleaning up,"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I'd be careful what you do   
  
Hotaru," Sailor Pluto said. "You destroy   
  
the grail and the Messiah of Silence will   
  
destroy us all."   
  
"Very true," Hotaru Tomoe said.   
  
"But you know the holy grail is impervious   
  
to all but the most devastating of damage."  
  
She held out four of her fingers, an   
  
meteor shower of energy flew from it at all   
  
of them. They all screamed, or grunted or   
  
whatever as they moved to dive out of the   
  
way, but this attack was very hard to avoid   
  
and many of them were hit. The three   
  
Guardian's went down, as well as Sailor   
  
Venus. The others stood up and readied   
  
themselves. A rose smashed into the   
  
ground.  
  
Hotaru blasted it apart with a beam   
  
of light from one finger.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said walking into the room. He   
  
rushed forward. Hotaru raised her hands.   
  
Tuxedo Mask threw several roses. They   
  
flew at her hands as she let loose of an   
  
energy attack they were pulverized, except   
  
for one which embedded itself in her palm.   
  
She screamed.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
  
Two scouts yelled thinking quickly.   
  
The attacks flew at Hotaru. She whirled and   
  
blasted them away with the full force of her   
  
other hand. An energy bolt flew over the   
  
scout's heads and blew away the wall. Part   
  
of the roof began to cave in. The scouts   
  
under it dived out of the way.   
  
"You may have hurt one of my   
  
hands, but I still have another," Hotaru said.   
  
The scouts all began to stand up to face her.   
  
Mercury stared at her computer.  
  
"She must be weakening," she said.   
  
"The more she attacks, the more energy she   
  
loses."  
  
"We just have to drive her to   
  
exhaustion," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"That'll take far too long, she'll   
  
have killed us for sure by then," Sailor   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, take this," Sailor   
  
Pluto said handing her the holy grail.  
  
"But why?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It's important, trust me," Sailor   
  
Pluto said. "Besides, I may have to charge   
  
Hotaru soon, and I can't risk the grail."  
  
Another barrage flew at them, some   
  
of the scouts were hit others, avoided it.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, if we can take out   
  
her other arm," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We're with you too," Guardian   
  
Uranus said. The other three Guardians   
  
nodded. The scouts rushed forward.   
  
Hotaru readied herself.  
  
"Power up girls...full power," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Mars....Fire..Soul.."  
  
"Jupiter Oak...Evolution..."  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody..."  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock.."  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge.."  
  
"Uranus World Shaking..."  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack..."  
  
The four Guardians, Tuxedo Mask,   
  
and Sailor Pluto all let loose attacks   
  
seconds before Hotaru hit them with a   
  
massive wave of energy coming from her   
  
healthy hand. The six of them were thrown   
  
back the way they came. The other scouts   
  
had wisely gotten out of the way so the   
  
attack didn't come near them. A second   
  
later Hotaru felt a sharp pain in her palm.   
  
She looked down to see two energy swords   
  
sticking into it. Maverick held both of them.   
  
She screamed. Seconds later seven energy   
  
attacks flew through the air at her.   
  
Maverick dived out of the way as she was   
  
hit and slammed back into the far wall. She   
  
crumpled to the ground.   
  
"Her power level's are way way   
  
down," Sailor Mercury said. "But she's   
  
only stunned."  
  
"With her hands damaged she   
  
shouldn't be able to stop us now though,"   
  
Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Sailor Uranus   
  
said. "We have to destroy her now."  
  
"No...let me try to heal her," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"Very well," Uranus said.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!"   
  
Sailor Moon shouted. The white energy   
  
flew out from her crystal and moved to   
  
Hotaru, only something blocked it before it   
  
could get to her.  
  
"What is happening?" Sailor Moon   
  
asked.  
  
"See, there's still power there,"   
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"She can't be healed," Sailor   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I have to keep trying," Sailor Moon   
  
said holding her crystal aloft.  
  
"There's still energy there,"   
  
Mercury said staring at her computer.  
  
"Sailor Moon can't keep this up   
  
much longer," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Maybe we can blast away the   
  
energy," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I don't know Venus, at this close   
  
range, the energy is enough to stop the   
  
healing, but it may not be enough to stop an   
  
attack, we could hit Hotaru," Mercury said.  
  
"It's still worth a shot," Venus said.  
  
"Oh no, her power level's rising,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"We should have destroyed her   
  
when we had the chance!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"No, come on Hotaru..."Doctor   
  
Tomoe said weakly rising from the ground.  
  
"Maverick! Fire at her! Try and   
  
break through the energy barrier!" Jupiter   
  
shouted.  
  
"But..." Maverick said.  
  
"She's right! You're energy might   
  
not be high enough to hurt er too badly!"   
  
Mercury shouted.  
  
"Very well.." Maverick said and   
  
fired. The blast smashed through the air   
  
and knocked the energy barrier down and   
  
also hit Hotaru.  
  
Maverick winced. The healing   
  
energy fell on Hotaru, but then fell away   
  
seconds later. Sailor Moon fell to the   
  
ground.  
  
"Did you do it?" Mars asked.  
  
"The energy's still there in part, or   
  
no...it's not the same it's fluctuating,"   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Fluctuating...we can't take   
  
chances," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"She's right, power up," Sailor   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon moaned.  
  
"Yes, we can't kill her, she may be   
  
healed," Mercury said.  
  
"I healed her, before it gave out, I   
  
know," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You can't be sure there's still   
  
energy there," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with them, as   
  
much as I dislike them," Maverick said.  
  
"Your support is welcome   
  
regardless, but we need to act," Sailor   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"We won't let you attack them,"   
  
Sailor Venus said.  
  
`The other Sailors and Guardians all   
  
looked at each other and nodded. Then   
  
Hotaru Tomoe stood up. Neptune, Uranus   
  
and Maverick all took fighting positions.   
  
Sailor Pluto staggered up and did the same.  
  
"What...what...happened..." Hotaru   
  
said.  
  
"See? She doesn't know," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
"It could be a ruse, remember her   
  
father," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"We can't risk the human race on   
  
this," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Wait a minute! There's another   
  
energy!" Mercury said.  
  
"Where?" Pluto said.  
  
"All around us," Mercury said.  
  
Then everything went silent.   
  
"What's going on?" Venus asked.  
  
"It's the Messiah of Silence! It's   
  
arrived," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
In a flash of light a ghostly   
  
apparition appeared in front of them.  
  
"I am the messiah of silence," it said.   
  
"Who among you possess the Holy Grail?"  
  
"Uh...that's me," Sailor Moon said   
  
nervously.  
  
"And what do you request?" the   
  
messiah of silence asked.  
  
"Uh, I request...um...that...you   
  
move on and not return for millennia, like   
  
the last time," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I see..so you represent the side of   
  
good?" the messiah asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, we all do," Sailor Moon   
  
said.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot grant your   
  
request," the messiah of silence said.  
  
"What?" the entire room said.  
  
"I have been bound by the Holy   
  
Grail and the rules that control it. But when   
  
it was used, I could sense that it was not   
  
used by a true controller of it's power.   
  
No...you are not a threat to me because you   
  
do not know how to use the grail, and so   
  
you cannot stop me from choosing to do   
  
whatever I please," the messiah of silence   
  
said.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It must have sensed me using it   
  
before," Pluto said. "You see I am not   
  
meant to use the grail, you are."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But...how..."  
  
"You will know."  
  
"But what do we do now."  
  
"You have to stop him," Pluto said.  
  
"And how do I do that?"   
  
"I will show you?" Hotaru said   
  
walking up to her. Her dark hair flew off of   
  
her brow and there appeared a symbol on   
  
her forehead. The entire group gasped.   
  
"The symbol of Saturn!" Sailor   
  
Neptune said in shock.  
  
"Saturn power!" Hotaru shouted   
  
and was immersed in energy. She emerged   
  
wearing a violet outfit and holding a scythe   
  
like weapon.  
  
"Messiah of Silence, you have failed   
  
to follow the rules, now I Sailor Saturn, the   
  
guardian of death, will deliver you!" Sailor   
  
Saturn said. "Sailor Moon...come with   
  
me!"  
  
"Wha..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Saturn held out her hand. Sailor   
  
Moon took it. The two of them and the   
  
messiah of silence disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Just what's going on?" Mars said.  
  
"Even I'm not sure," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
"I'm so glad we're on top of   
  
things," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
Seconds later, there was another   
  
flash of light and Sailor Saturn and Sailor   
  
Moon appeared on the ground. The scouts   
  
rushed over to them.  
  
"Sailor Moon? What happened?"   
  
Mars asked.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tuxedo Mask   
  
asked.  
  
"I'm fine...Saturn is she..."   
  
"She's stirring,"Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Good, " Sailor Moon said. "We   
  
beat it, I can't even explain how...but we   
  
beat it."  
  
"That's just great, we'll never know   
  
what happened," Mars said.  
  
"I'd be more concerned with the   
  
outcome," Mercury said.  
  
"I'm not sure about all this Pluto,"   
  
Sailor Uranus. "The appearance of Sailor   
  
Saturn is not a good sign. She's been   
  
cursed."  
  
"She is the Sailor of Death itself,"   
  
Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"I know," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"What's all this Sailor of death   
  
stuff?" Guardian Saturn asked.  
  
"It's complex," Pluto said.  
  
"So it is," Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"You see...Sailor Saturn was a   
  
Sailor Scout assigned to guard the outer   
  
solar system like we were, but one day there   
  
was an attack..."   
  
In the past.   
  
"I am the Nalik, all of you will fall   
  
before me!" a darkly dressed creature   
  
shouted and sent waves of fire flying out of   
  
a dark black emerald he held in his third   
  
hand.  
  
"The source of his power is that   
  
emerald! We have to get it," Sailor Saturn   
  
said.  
  
"Concentrate on him!" Sailor Pluto   
  
said swinging her staff and unleashing   
  
energy.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The attacks flew at Nalik, but he   
  
blasted them away with the emerald's   
  
energy.  
  
"We need the emerald!" Saturn said   
  
leaping forward and swinging her staff.  
  
"Don't touch it, he is a wraith!"   
  
Sailor Pluto shouted. Saturn swatted the   
  
emerald out of the Nalik's hand. She   
  
swung around knocked his two legs out   
  
from under him. Nalik kicked at her and   
  
lunged for the crystal.  
  
"I can't let him get it," Saturn said.  
  
"No stay away from it!" Sailor Pluto   
  
shouted rushing forward. Saturn swung   
  
her weapon, it smashed down onto the   
  
crystal a second before Nalik could grab it.   
  
The emerald blew apart and Nalik screamed   
  
as he disintegrated. Saturn was enveloped   
  
in dark energy.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Stand back," Sailor Pluto yelled   
  
and rushed back, the other two outer scouts   
  
followed.   
  
Saturn disappeared in a dark flash of   
  
light.  
  
Back in the present.  
  
"What did that mean?" Guardian   
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"All wraiths have their energy in   
  
dark emeralds. This energy is some of the   
  
darkest imaginable. The only way to beat a   
  
wraith and survive the encounter is to   
  
separate the crystal from the body for a long   
  
period of time. Eventually the body and the   
  
emerald die. However, destroying a crystal   
  
causes the energy in it to search for a new   
  
host. It found Sailor Saturn. Wraiths bring   
  
death to worlds, and when Sailor Saturn   
  
absorbed that energy, she became controlled   
  
by the power, and even worse, she wasn't   
  
even under control of the wraiths, instead   
  
she became a different force. I don't know   
  
how she got here, but we know that if   
  
Sailor Saturn appeared she should have   
  
brought massive evil energy with her,"   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"So why didn't she?" Guardian   
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"I don't know yet," Sailor Pluto   
  
said. "That's what I can't be sure about."  
  
"It would be useful to know," Sailor   
  
Uranus said. "For the meantime we're   
  
going to have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"I know," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You see...Sailor Scouts, we still   
  
don't know who's right," Sailor Neptune   
  
said.  
  
"Yes, and if we were, well, look out,   
  
because it will be your fault," Sailor Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to   
  
take," Sailor Moon said. "I think she saved   
  
this planet."  
  
"We'll see," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"Won't we?"  
  
Light years away on a planet in   
  
another solar system, Mistress Nine slowly   
  
walked down a hallway and entered Pharoh   
  
90's chamber.  
  
"The Dark One has failed. All of   
  
our witches are dead. The Holy Grail is in   
  
human hands, and the Messiah of Silence   
  
has been destroyed," She said.  
  
Destroyed? How? Pharoh 90   
  
replied into her head.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
This is disastrous, we must find a   
  
way to turn the tide, especially now with   
  
Galaxia's forces growing even stronger.  
  
"I know."  
  
We will have to attempt something   
  
new, but for now we cannot focus on the   
  
Earth. The battle on the NegaMoon is the   
  
most important.  
  
Mistress Nine nodded.  
  
The sun rose as another morning   
  
began in Tokyo. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye,   
  
Amy, Greg, Rick, Steve, Mike, and   
  
Patterson all staggered into class, at varying   
  
stages of exhaustion, ten minutes late.   
  
"Looks who's back," Miss Haruna   
  
said. "My five favorite male students."  
  
"What did I do?" Greg muttered.  
  
"Your guilty by association,"   
  
Haruna said.  
  
"Ehhh..." the guys all sighed.  
  
"What's up with you anyway? No   
  
witty comments?" Haruna asked.  
  
"We're too tired," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, much too tired," Steve said.  
  
"Why?" Miss Haruna asked. "And   
  
for that matter why are you all late?"  
  
"Miss H. I think you can guess,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh, yes that makes sense," Miss   
  
Haruna said.   
  
"What do you mean Miss Haruna?"   
  
Melvin squeaked.  
  
"None of your business Melvin,"   
  
Haruna said.  
  
"Oh.."Melvin said. "Why?"  
  
"Because it isn't!" all ten scouts   
  
shouted. "Sorry...we're tired..." they all   
  
added seconds later.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting   
  
class," Haruna said.  
  
The door opened and Haruka and   
  
Michiru walked in, widening the eyes of the   
  
Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Well...more surprises," Haruna   
  
said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru just grinned.  
  
"Miss H. Can I go to   
  
sleep?" Serena asked.  
  
Haruna glanced at   
  
her.   
  
"Uh...sure...just try and be quiet   
  
about it," Haruna said.  
  
"Sure thing," Serena said and   
  
quickly dozed off. 


	120. 120

Chapter 120  
  
Night fell over Tokyo. Tuxedo   
  
Mask stepped along a walkway bordering   
  
on a large pond. He approached a large   
  
cement amphitheater near by.   
  
"So you've come," came a voice.   
  
He looked up. There stood Sailors Uranus,   
  
Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune.  
  
"You asked me to," Tuxedo Mask   
  
said.  
  
"Why have you asked me here?"   
  
Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"We need to talk about what may   
  
happen in the future," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus will   
  
remain in the city. We hope they can work   
  
to cooperate with the other Scouts in the   
  
future."  
  
"We would prefer to handle it   
  
ourselves," Uranus said.  
  
"Oh...don't be so stubborn,"   
  
Neptune said with a grin.  
  
Uranus glanced at her.  
  
"You seem to believe there's going   
  
to be a need for the scouts to cooperate,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must prepare for   
  
that eventuality," Sailor Pluto said. "I'm   
  
taking care of Saturn here until her father   
  
gets his life back in order. We're going out   
  
to the country so that we can be in peace   
  
while Saturn learns about life again."  
  
Saturn said nothing.  
  
"Do you understand all this Tuxedo   
  
Mask?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Fully," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"I wanted to tell you this because I   
  
know there is still some bad blood between   
  
the scouts and I wanted to make sure the   
  
message got across to you. It is important   
  
that all of you learn to cooperate," Pluto   
  
said. "And I will not be here to nursemaid   
  
the process, at least for now."  
  
"The Sailor Scouts will manage,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said. "They always do."  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear,"   
  
Sailor Pluto. "Farewell for now. Come on   
  
Saturn."  
  
Saturn said nothing, but followed as   
  
Sailor Pluto leapt off the back of the   
  
amphitheater.  
  
"Things might be helped if you were   
  
to..." Tuxedo Mask began.  
  
"Apologize?" Uranus muttered.   
  
"Yes" Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Everything we did, we felt was   
  
necessary," Uranus said.  
  
"We cannot apologize for doing   
  
what we felt was right," Neptune said.  
  
"I see," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
"But that does not mean we many   
  
not try less controversial solutions in the   
  
future," Neptune said.  
  
"It doesn't?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No it doesn't, the best thing for us   
  
to do is start over," Neptune said with a   
  
slight grin.  
  
"What Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon   
  
did could hardly be considered right either,"   
  
Uranus said.  
  
"True enough, I will pass along that   
  
message," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"We appreciate it," Sailor Neptune   
  
said and the two outer scouts jumped away.  
  
"To get the rainbow crystals, I   
  
might have done everything that they did,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said to himself. "So I guess   
  
I can't blame them. At least they recognize   
  
why we had a problem with them."  
  
  
  
Patterson answered the door to his   
  
apartment after confirming that the woman   
  
outside was indeed Setsuna Meio, and next   
  
to her was the Hotaru Tomoe.   
  
"Hello Patterson," Setsuna said   
  
walking in, Hotaru followed.  
  
"Ms. Meio," Patterson said.  
  
"Don't call me Miss please, makes   
  
me sound old."  
  
"Suh...sorry..." Patterson   
  
stammered.  
  
"It's all right, listen, we need to talk.   
  
Hotaru can you wait in the next room? I   
  
hope you don't mind Patterson?"  
  
"It's fine," Patterson blurted.   
  
Hotaru walked into the apartment's kitchen   
  
and sat down.   
  
."I know what you're thinking, it's   
  
only be a day since the battle, but   
  
something's come up," Pluto said.  
  
"What?" Patterson asked.  
  
"You've been killed." Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh...really...I was wondering when   
  
that would happen."  
  
Setsuna grinned.  
  
"Not here of course but elsewhere,"   
  
Meio said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Patterson, you're alter ego in   
  
another dimension has been killed."  
  
"I don't know whether to be sorry   
  
or not," Patterson muttered.  
  
"You are taking on some bad habits   
  
reminiscent of some of your guardian scout   
  
friends," Setsuna said.  
  
"I had better keep an eye on that   
  
then," Patterson said.  
  
"I need you to fill in for your   
  
counterpart in the other dimension."  
  
"Fill in for   
  
him?"  
  
"Yes I need you to go to this   
  
dimension and do it."  
  
"I don't know...what's this all   
  
about?"  
  
"Patterson, there is an evil force   
  
there. He killed the Patterson there and he   
  
plans on taking over the world."  
  
"So why doesn't the Sailor Scouts   
  
stop him?"   
  
"The Sailor Scouts don't exist,"   
  
Meio said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's very hard to explain, but we   
  
need you to go there."  
  
"Isn't it wrong to interfere in   
  
another dimension or something?"  
  
"Are you afraid?" Meio asked.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid.   
  
You just expect me just to pop into another   
  
dimension and save the world," Patterson   
  
said.  
  
"Basically," Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok, let's just assume I say yes, how   
  
is this going to work? I sort of have stuff to   
  
do here."  
  
"You'll be assigned to another   
  
exchange program."  
  
"Aren't they going to figure it out   
  
sooner or later that I never go anywhere for   
  
these exchange programs?"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Setsuna with a   
  
grin.  
  
"Okay  
  
, fine,   
  
so   
  
that's   
  
settled  
  
, but   
  
what   
  
will I   
  
do   
  
when   
  
I get   
  
there?  
  
"  
  
  
  
"Move in with your uncle. You see   
  
right now you're alter ego is missing, but all   
  
you do is show up and then move in."  
  
"Might he suspect something?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that   
  
too."  
  
"So I'll just take Patterson's place?"   
  
D.V. asked.  
  
"Exactly and it's a lot easier then   
  
you think. He's still not connected to   
  
anyone. In fact he still has that special class   
  
with the psychologist."  
  
"Oh...the glory days," Patterson   
  
muttered.  
  
"The other Patterson never got to be   
  
Maverick, he never experienced the   
  
therapeutic effect of revenge."  
  
"I see...." Patterson said. "So I just   
  
stay in this class and muddle through it until   
  
when?"  
  
"Until the evil force is defeated. I   
  
can't tell you how long it'll be."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"There are some pluses."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Well for one, you'll get to be   
  
confident."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you won't have to stick   
  
around.. What do you care how you make   
  
others feel?"  
  
"Tempting, but not as easy as it   
  
sounds."  
  
"It's not like you have much to tie   
  
you here anyway," Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh...I see...you're right of course,"   
  
Patterson muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry...I never meant to imply,"   
  
Setsuna said.   
  
"Why not? It's how I feel   
  
everyday."  
  
"I'm just frustrated Patterson, I   
  
thought you'd jump at the chance," Setsuna   
  
asked.  
  
"I rarely jump at chances," Patterson   
  
said.  
  
Setsuna smiled again.  
  
"I'll go because I should, now can   
  
we drop the other issue?"  
  
"Of course, you can leave   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I have some things to do   
  
first."  
  
"Sure," Setsuna said. "Thank you   
  
Patterson."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Patterson said.  
  
And Setsuna and Hotaru headed   
  
out. Hotaru gave Patterson a solid look   
  
over before walking out. Patterson sighed.  
  
"Serena! Wake up!" came a familiar   
  
voice. Serena's eyes opened...  
  
"Ehh...what? It's a Saturday   
  
Luna..."  
  
"I know it is Serena..."  
  
"Wait a minute? What are you   
  
doing back?" Serena asked.  
  
"I've completed the mission I was   
  
on," Luna said.  
  
"Oh good, can I sleep now?"  
  
"Sure, " Luna said grinning.  
  
"Good," Serena muttered and went   
  
back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Artemis, nice to see you. How's it   
  
been?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well...uh...it's been good..you're   
  
not surprised to see me?"  
  
"It's just you, nothing to get worked   
  
up about."  
  
"Oh," Artemis said.  
  
"I am happy to see you though."  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"A little, but I didn't miss your   
  
constant nagging."  
  
"I only nag you when you're about   
  
to do something either morally or logically   
  
wrong."  
  
Which is usually most of the time.   
  
She's right there. Artemis thought.  
  
"Hah, so where were you anyway?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Can't say. Besides, it wouldn't   
  
impress you in the least."  
  
"Okay, okay, so you going to be   
  
around for a while?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"That's good. You missed the big   
  
battle."  
  
"We heard about it."  
  
"Oh...but you know Artemis, now   
  
there are well let's see nine sailor scouts,   
  
four guardian scouts, one maverick, and one   
  
Tuxedo Mask. That's fifteen people," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"Yep, things have changed,"   
  
Artemis said.  
  
"Remember the good old days? Just   
  
me and you running from roof top to roof   
  
top in search of evil-doers."  
  
"Yeah, back then you didn't have   
  
any backup if you messed up," Artemis said.  
  
"Which I didn't mess   
  
up...uh...except that one time..ahem," Mina   
  
said. "Still I guess Uranus and Neptune   
  
have been doing it even longer then we   
  
have."  
  
"Yes, which explains their demeanor   
  
pretty much."  
  
"Well Michiru isn't that bad, Haruka   
  
you gotta watch."  
  
"That's our assessment too.   
  
Michiru's actions are largely based on   
  
intense loyalty to Haruka."  
  
"That makes sense. Michiru didn't   
  
seem like the type to be so cold blooded."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her..."  
  
"Me neither. So Artemis, what   
  
should I do today?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you usually   
  
do?"  
  
"Well ever since Mike left I changed   
  
my schedule, but Mike's back, so I'll go   
  
find Mike."  
  
"Ahh, I see," Artemis said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"So how are things up on the   
  
Moon?" Amy asked.  
  
"Quiet now that things have calmed   
  
down," Greg said.  
  
"How did you do up there?"  
  
"We did better then usual. Still   
  
Amy, we're just not the fighting force the   
  
Sailor Scouts are."  
  
"Greg, it's nothing to be ashamed   
  
of, a lot has been expected of you guys very   
  
quickly. It's not easy to do what we do."  
  
"Yeah, but you five have done   
  
better. We're just window dressing. I wish   
  
I didn't feel so strongly about it. I've got   
  
too much else to think about."  
  
"It's good that you show some   
  
commitment though," Amy said.  
  
"For all the good it gets me. But   
  
hey..things happen. So what have things   
  
been like down here?" Greg asked.  
  
"We've been pretty busy. Not much   
  
has changed though. I missed you though."  
  
"Me too. I missed Earth too. The   
  
Moon's interesting, but awfully boring."  
  
"It didn't used to be," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah well for me the Moon   
  
Kingdom's just a sign of the past, and of   
  
death. I never lived to see it."  
  
"I know, it's too bad," Amy said   
  
solemnly.  
  
"Still, there I go again, I shouldn't   
  
be so depressing."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk and   
  
we can swap stories okay?" Amy asked.  
  
Greg grinned and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Chad, didn't do any cheating   
  
on me while I was gone did ya?" Rick asked   
  
walking through the Cherry Hill temple   
  
gate.   
  
"Sure, in fact I kept records, wanna   
  
see," Chad said leaning against the gate.  
  
"No thanks, you're sense of humor   
  
is quite enough," Rick said.  
  
"Thought so," Chad said. "Wanna   
  
fight?"  
  
"Not now, but later?" Rick said.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Are you two fighting?" Raye   
  
shouted from her door.  
  
"Just talking," Rick said.  
  
"Heh," Chad said and headed off to   
  
his room.  
  
"So, you didn't die up there," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Were you hoping I would?" Rick   
  
asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Absolutely not," Raye snapped. "I   
  
was worried about you."  
  
"So was I? I mean about you," Rick   
  
said. "But we're both still here, and that's a   
  
good sign."  
  
"Has your fighting improved any?"  
  
"A little here and there," Rick said.  
  
"That's good," Raye said. "Is the   
  
Moon nice this time of the season?"  
  
"Queen Serenity sure makes it look   
  
that way. It was missing some things, you   
  
for one."  
  
"Oh. Now that's just blatant   
  
flattery," Raye said.  
  
"Sure it is, but you probably like it."  
  
"You're right about that," Raye   
  
said.   
  
  
  
"So anyway, this thing's coming   
  
down the cave at us, we're scared it's loud,   
  
you've got Sailor Neptune and Uranus   
  
ready for battle. Then it appears, this   
  
massive evil head and it's just sitting there.   
  
Growling. So Neptune and Uranus are   
  
planning their next move. Us Guardian   
  
Scouts are wondering if we should get it   
  
angry, then, bam! Maverick comes out of   
  
nowhere, we had thought he was down for   
  
a while he just runs out and slashes the   
  
thing. It starts belching all this fire...and..."   
  
Mike was saying.  
  
"And what did you do?" Mina   
  
asked.  
  
"Me, I just watched.But Maverick   
  
and those two Sailors, took care of it."  
  
"You know..I don't want to hear   
  
about them, especially Maverick..Maverick,   
  
Maverick, Maverick, Maverick, Maverick,   
  
Maverick.." she took a breath. "Maverick,   
  
Maverick, Maverick, Maverick! I don't   
  
want to hear any more about him."  
  
"Okay.." Mike said.  
  
"So what did you manage to do up   
  
there?"  
  
"Me? Oh...that's a matter for   
  
interpretation."  
  
"You still stink at this don't you?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Only because it's me," Mike   
  
replied.   
  
"That's believable, but Mike, I'd   
  
prefer to have a boyfriend who wasn't so   
  
careless."  
  
"As they say in Hollywood, too   
  
bad," Mike said.  
  
"Don't test me buster," Mina said.   
  
"Come on let's go kiss somewhere."  
  
"Oh...um...okay..." Mike said. That   
  
was abrupt. He thought.   
  
Don't knock it, it's probably the   
  
only reason she dates you, for the kissing.   
  
Added another thought.   
  
Hey, do I have voices in my head?   
  
Sure pal, you are Mike Leslie   
  
remember that, We have conversations up   
  
here.   
  
You do? Wow, I never noticed it   
  
before.   
  
Now you know.  
  
Mike grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning about?"   
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing," Mike said.  
  
"So...we hear this growling," Steve   
  
was saying. "And we're waiting as this   
  
thing's coming down the cave. Sailor   
  
Neptune and Uranus they're all tense.   
  
Maverick's lying on the ground. The other   
  
Guardians are getting worried. Then this   
  
big head shows up and it's just hovering   
  
there."  
  
"Then what happened," Lita asked.  
  
"I blasted it with my sword several   
  
times, I'm not about to let a head trash the   
  
place."  
  
"The others will agree with that   
  
story won't they?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't you believe me?" Steve   
  
asked.  
  
"Not for a second," Lita said.  
  
"It's odd that I've built that kind of   
  
reputation over the time of our   
  
relationship."  
  
"You're a strong guy Steve, but   
  
even the Sailor Scouts would run away   
  
from a big large head."  
  
"Maverick and the outer Sailors   
  
didn't."  
  
"I thought as much. So how's the   
  
weather on the Moon anyway?"  
  
"Anyway we wanted it," Steve said.   
  
"Mike asked Queen Serenity to make it rain   
  
one day just to annoy us."  
  
"Did she make it rain?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not until Haruka and Michiru   
  
asked too," Steve muttered. "Of course   
  
they had some artistic reason for it."  
  
Meanwhile at Darrien's apartment,   
  
Serena and Darrien were standing on the   
  
balcony.  
  
"The girls are all meeting with the   
  
guys, welcoming them back, but I don't   
  
have to welcome you back," Serena said.  
  
"Feel left out?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was just saying it. Darrien, we   
  
should go somewhere for dinner tonight,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I don't know, one of those fish   
  
places. You know with the breaded fish,   
  
and the fish you can dip, and the big fish,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh. Sure...but aren't the girls   
  
planning a welcome home party for   
  
everyone?" Darrien asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can go to that too,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"Just how much are you planning to   
  
eat tonight?"  
  
"As much as I can get?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"Any reason for this?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not normally this   
  
hungry," Darrien said.  
  
"Not true, I'm always this hungry. I   
  
just discipline myself the other times, today   
  
in honor of our triumphs on two different   
  
planets," Serena began.  
  
"One planet...one Moon," Darrien   
  
said.  
  
"I know that! I'm trying to   
  
condense what I say."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Anyway...in honor of the triumphs   
  
wherever they are, I want to eat more,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"You'll overeat though."  
  
"No, I never overeat."  
  
"Really?" Darrien asked.  
  
"Yep, but why all this interest in me   
  
all the sudden?" Serena said.  
  
"Don't you like me to talk about   
  
you?"  
  
"Yes, but only the good parts."  
  
"Good parts...hmm...now that's not   
  
easy."  
  
"Don't joke with me Darrien.   
  
You're my boyfriend you're supposed to be   
  
blatantly honest with me."  
  
"Oh...then about your grades.."   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"I'm incredibly consistent."  
  
"That's not a good thing when you   
  
get C's."  
  
"So I'm an average student. Why   
  
can't they grade me in saving the world?"  
  
"Well then you'd get an A, but   
  
saving the world doesn't pay well."  
  
"It pays nothing. Why is that?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"It should. In fact I should send a   
  
bill to the government," Serena said.  
  
"I wouldn't, after all Serena, how   
  
many buildings have the Sailor Scouts   
  
blown up and trashed in the process of   
  
saving the world?"  
  
"Oh...maybe it balances out..."   
  
Serena said.  
  
"I think that's a better way to look   
  
at it," Darrien said.  
  
"I'd like to think that every alien   
  
race that comes to visit isn't bent on the   
  
destruction of the world," Raye said.  
  
"So far, it hasn't worked out that   
  
way," Rick said.  
  
"I wonder why? I mean, we can just   
  
guess the universe is a pretty big place,   
  
there's surely enough races seeking to   
  
dominate the galaxy."  
  
"Maybe the races that are evil have   
  
taken over everywhere except here or   
  
something," Rick said.  
  
"I guess it's possible," Raye said. "I   
  
wonder if there's any more we could be   
  
doing."   
  
"I don't think there is right now.   
  
I'm sure we'd be told if there was," Rick   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah. But you know Rick, being a   
  
scout isn't so bad. At least we know we're   
  
making a difference. Most people never   
  
really know if what they do changes the   
  
world. We do."  
  
"I agree with you, but why all this   
  
deep thought all the sudden?" Rick asked.  
  
"I think like this a lot, I just don't   
  
tell anyone, I mean the girls are great   
  
friends, but I don't know if they'd   
  
understand. Amy might, but I think when   
  
she's with us she'd rather just be one of the   
  
girls," Raye replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah Rick, she's been through a   
  
lot, she has to be a genius in school. I think   
  
she likes to think in simpler terms out of the   
  
classroom. Especially now."  
  
"I never thought about it that way,   
  
of course we don't talk often. But you feel   
  
that you can talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I think you understand   
  
me," Raye said.  
  
"I think I do too and I guess I'm   
  
glad you feel you can tell me these things,   
  
even if I don't have any to respond with."  
  
"You don't think deeply   
  
sometimes?"  
  
"Here and there..but every time I   
  
think deeply I regret it. Mike and Steve are   
  
the same way. We try to avoid depressing   
  
ourselves," Rick said.  
  
"That's understandable," Raye said.   
  
"But I know there's more to life then just   
  
what appears in front of us. Some of it's   
  
worth thinking about."  
  
"Maybe for you. And I do like   
  
hearing it. But as for me. I hope that all I   
  
have to worry about is loving, eating,   
  
sleeping, laughing, and going to the   
  
bathroom."  
  
"I hope not all at the same time?"  
  
"No, of course not," Rick said.  
  
"Just checking," Raye said.  
  
"Keep in mind that I'm the normal   
  
one. Mike and Steve are insane."  
  
"That's just what we want them to   
  
think right?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Come now Rick, the two of us,   
  
we're both supposed to be the normal ones,   
  
but deep down we know better."  
  
"Oh, first I've heard of it," Rick   
  
said.  
  
"You know what I mean," Raye   
  
replied.  
  
"I don't think I do," Rick said.  
  
"Sure you do. But it's okay to deny   
  
it. For now," Raye said.  
  
"Glad that I have your permission,"   
  
Rick said with a bit of concern.  
  
"So...Mina..you just don't date me   
  
for the kissing do you?" Mike asked.  
  
"Mike, I was dating you before you   
  
ever kissed me right?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. You might have   
  
been fascinated with my wonderful sense of   
  
humor long enough for me to get in a good   
  
kiss, but I don't know how things would   
  
have been if that hadn't happened," Mike   
  
said.  
  
"Mike, there are lots of reasons why   
  
I like you. You're sense of humor,   
  
um...your wit...um...your laugh. You kinda   
  
look good too."  
  
"Wow," Mike said.  
  
"I can't explain it, I just like you,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"Watch out! Ants!" someone   
  
shouted.  
  
"Ants?" Mina said to Mike.  
  
"Ants.." Mike said pointing. A long   
  
stream of ants were rushing down the street   
  
towards them.  
  
"Now that's strange," Mike said.  
  
"Ants I don't like ants," Mina said   
  
calmly before turning and dashing down an   
  
alley.  
  
"Wonder why they're doing that,"   
  
Mike said and followed. "Oh well. It's not   
  
the strangest thing I've seen."  
  
"So Haruka..what do you think?"   
  
Michiru asked as the two stood looking out   
  
the window of their apartment.  
  
"About what?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You know about what."  
  
"I think we have a lot of thinking to   
  
do. We've worked together for years   
  
Michiru. We work well together, we know   
  
what we have to do. I'm not sure we   
  
should jeopardize ourselves by opening up   
  
to them."  
  
"I don't think it can hurt Haruka. I   
  
know what you mean, but when it comes   
  
down to it. They are powerful, and we may   
  
need their help. They're not unreasonable   
  
people. And just because we know them   
  
doesn't mean we can't work together."  
  
"Some of them though...Michiru   
  
when we were on the Moon they were just   
  
a burden," Michiru said.  
  
"We can take that one day at a time   
  
Haruka," Michiru said. "But I think it's   
  
time to end our solitude."  
  
"I wish I believed the same way."  
  
"You know I've followed your   
  
wishes, because you're usually right. This   
  
time though I think I need to try to make   
  
friends with them. We are comrades in   
  
arms. We carry the same name, the same   
  
past."  
  
"Not the same past," Haruka said.  
  
"They were soldiers in the Silver   
  
Millennium. We were too. That's what I   
  
mean. They fight to protect this planet. So   
  
do we."  
  
"Do what you want," Haruka said.   
  
"I won't stop you."  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
  
  
Later at a fish restaurant.  
  
"It's a nice night," Darrien said.  
  
"Yes it is," Serena said in between   
  
bites. "I asked everyone to hold the party   
  
around seven so I'd have time to let this   
  
dinner digest."  
  
"Good idea," Darrien said.  
  
"You know Darrien, normally after   
  
a big battle, I'm hoping this is the last battle   
  
we have to fight, but I've learned that   
  
doesn't work, and besides, knowing the   
  
way our lives work, you could get turned   
  
into some sort of plant tomorrow, just   
  
because it would keep me from you../so   
  
hey, I can't keep holding out hope like that,   
  
anyway..."  
  
"Serena," Darrien interrupted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why out of all the ways that could   
  
come up to separate me from you, you   
  
came up with me being turned into a plant?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Serena asked.  
  
"Not really, I was just curious,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"I guess it just wouldn't surprise me   
  
if you were turned into a plant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you know what I mean..my life   
  
is a roller coaster of ups and downs."  
  
"I think you're being redundant,"   
  
Darrien said.  
  
"I think I don't care. Now, there's   
  
going to be the happy times, then there's   
  
going to be the battles and the crazy stuff,   
  
and it'll probably keep going until someone   
  
else comes along stupid enough to fight our   
  
battles for us," Serena said.  
  
"Probably, but I'd consider them   
  
more heroic then stupid."  
  
"Whatever, do you know what a   
  
disappointment those Guardians turned out   
  
to be? Geez, we all thought we'd have a   
  
smaller workload. Forget it. They make   
  
more work."  
  
"They're trying."  
  
"Whatever..." Serena said and took   
  
a bite. She swallowed. "I wonder who's   
  
next?"  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"Yeah, will it be the evil Cornucopia   
  
from the planet Zyrox, or maybe just some   
  
modified postman who's got all this power   
  
he wants to use to terrorize the world."  
  
"Don't know Serena, it may be   
  
something we're not even considering,"   
  
Darrien said.   
  
"Whatever it is, we'll handle it, we   
  
haven't failed yet."  
  
"I'll never hear you say different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the day we do fail. They'll   
  
be no one left to say that we failed," Darrien   
  
said.  
  
"Happy thought," Serena said. 


	121. 121

Chapter 121  
  
Under the city of Tokyo ran the large sewer  
  
as well as water lines. Tonight the water crackled  
  
as various forms of energy swept through it. This  
  
was not new energy, but instead the remains of the  
  
massive amounts of battles being fought above the  
  
surface. It swept through the water, gradually  
  
combining and separating.  
  
Juuban High School.  
  
Miss Haruna stumbled into class that  
  
morning and flung her briefcase on her desk.  
  
"I hope you all had a wonderful weekend  
  
because I didn't," Haruna said.  
  
"What's the trouble Miss H?" Mike asked.  
  
"Men! That's the trouble, all you boys have  
  
detention, someone has got to pay!" Haruna said  
  
slamming her fist down on the desk.  
  
"Great, she gets dumped again and we pay  
  
the price," Rick said.  
  
"Makes you wish we were still on the moon  
  
doesn't it?" Steve asked.  
  
"Silence testosterone heads!" Haruna said.  
  
"Miss H...maybe you should be a little more  
  
lenient on the guys, after all they weren't  
  
responsible.." Mina said.  
  
"Uh, yeah...I mean, we girls know as much  
  
as anyone what heels these jokers can be," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"I mean, there are times when men can just  
  
be well, sub human," Lita said.  
  
"Uh," most of the men tried replied.  
  
"Quiet, we're saving your butts," Lita  
  
snapped.  
  
"Exactly...I mean...uh...well...punishing  
  
these guys here won't help our cause at all," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Besides if you have to sit in detention  
  
watching them that's less time you have to be out  
  
attracting a stud muffin," Mina said.  
  
"Mina," the girls all muttered.  
  
"Sorry,"Mina said.  
  
"What you girls said has moved me deeply,"  
  
Haruna began. "And as I think about it, you three  
  
stay after too...you're making me jealous!"  
  
The three girls sighed.  
  
  
  
Later that day in detention.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys," Lita muttered.  
  
"You just had to be a guy didn't you Mike?"  
  
Mina snapped.  
  
"Uh...Mina...if I wasn't..." Mike began.  
  
"No response is required," Mina said.  
  
"I do appreciate you girls sticking up for us  
  
though," Rick said.  
  
"I don't deserve this," Melvin said. "I'm on  
  
the honor roll."  
  
"So's Greg, you don't see him  
  
complaining," Steve said.  
  
"Say...Greg isn't here," Rick said.  
  
"Oh yes, I let Greg go. He's a good kid,"  
  
Haruna said.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"So Amy, I bet you've got big plans for this  
  
afternoon right?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually the owner of the Chess Tower  
  
asked me over to have a look at his brand new chess  
  
set.."Amy said. "You're welcome to come."  
  
"Ah Chess, yes, with its checkered board..."  
  
Serena said. "Think I'll pass, after all three's a  
  
crowd when chess excitement hits it's full potential.   
  
You can't stop it you can only to contain that bad  
  
boy!"  
  
Amy glanced at her.  
  
"I would have taken not interested for an  
  
answer just as easily," she said.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't know what to do while  
  
everyone's in detention," Serena said.   
  
"You could study," Amy said.  
  
"Actually, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a legitimate excuse. I kinda lost my  
  
books..."  
  
"That's not legitimate at all.."  
  
"What is truly legitimate anyway? It's just a  
  
word, a symbol of some lofty ideal that we as  
  
humans can never hope to reach. I ask you Amy?   
  
When will we stop striving for such unrealistic  
  
goals?"  
  
"Serena, you're delivery was excellent, but  
  
that in no way makes up for complete lack of  
  
content. I have to go," Amy said.  
  
"See ya later," Serena said as Amy walked  
  
off. The blonde girl shrugged as her friend receded  
  
into the distance.  
  
"Hello Dumpling Hair," Haruka said.   
  
Serena whirled around to see Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"About dumpling hair...." Serena said.  
  
  
  
"I know you don't like it, but it's cute,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"She's right it is," Michiru said.  
  
"Darien told us he thought so too," Haruka  
  
said.  
  
"He did?" Serena asked excitedly. "Wait...  
  
when?"  
  
"Oh, that's not important," Michiru said.  
  
"I disagree," Serena said.  
  
"Listen dumpling would you like to take a  
  
walk with us. We have some things to discuss,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Discuss?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes," Michiru said. "It shouldn't take  
  
long."  
  
"All right, " Serena said cautiously.  
  
  
  
Back in detention.  
  
"I got a plan, we try and frustrate Miss H,  
  
until she lets us go," Mike said.  
  
"How we gonna do that and not get another  
  
detention?" Steve asked.  
  
"I don't think you should do anything to get  
  
Miss Haruna any angrier," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, we're in enough trouble already,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Ladies, just watch the maestro in action,"  
  
Mike said and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey Miss Haruna.."Mike began.  
  
"Detention tomorrow..all of you," Miss  
  
Haruna snapped.  
  
The room sighed.  
  
"It didn't work Mike," Lita growled and put  
  
Mike in a headlock.   
  
Serena, Haruka, and Michiru were walking  
  
through a nearby park.  
  
"You know Serena, the inner and outer  
  
scouts haven't gotten along very well," Haruka said.  
  
"We get along with Pluto well enough, but  
  
yeah you're right there," Serena said.  
  
"But you can see we're not evil or anything  
  
right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I never thought either of you were evil, just  
  
misguided," Serena said.  
  
"Really?" Haruka asked in surprise.  
  
"Sure, I guess to you, who have been  
  
fighting evil for so long, you must have been  
  
convinced that the way you did things was the only  
  
way to do it, and you relied on your instincts.."  
  
Serena said. "And I also guess you wouldn't have  
  
much respect for a rag tag group who doesn't have  
  
near the experience that you do. I hope we've  
  
changed your mind."  
  
"You're fighting skills are adequate,"  
  
Haruka said bluntly.  
  
"What Haruka means is it's only natural,  
  
after all, you don't train any more than you have to,  
  
and perhaps that's for the best, after all, you've got  
  
other lives to live," Michiru said.  
  
"That's why we've always preferred to rely  
  
on each other and no one else. First of all it takes  
  
pressure of us, second it takes pressure off others,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"It's also true Serena that we consider our  
  
alter egos to be a burden, a necessary one, but not a  
  
burden we wanted to share with you," Michiru said.  
  
"I appreciate that, but we Sailor Scouts, even  
  
though we wish we didn't have to, have been  
  
defending earth for a while now. And well, we've  
  
gotten used to it. We've also always believed in  
  
preserving life in any way we can. You probably  
  
see that as a weakness," Serena said.  
  
"In some ways yes, in others it is a strength,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"The point is we may be called upon to  
  
cooperate, and we should let the past stay in the  
  
past. We each did things that hurt each other.   
  
Mentally and physically," Haruka said.  
  
"We each have our different style. That  
  
doesn't mean we're incompatible. It just means  
  
we'll have to take some time to get used to each  
  
other," Michiru said.   
  
"Eventually things may work out," Haruka  
  
said.  
  
"I guess everyone deserves a second chance,  
  
especially you two since you after all we're doing it  
  
to help humanity not hurt it," Serena said.   
  
"When you fought Tomoe, you all proved  
  
that you worthy of at least being partial allies,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Don't be surprised if we disagree, but that  
  
may be another burden we will have to live with,"  
  
Haruka said.   
  
"Someone important once said disagreeing  
  
is a good thing, well I  
  
think...somewhere...anyway...you get the point?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"We think so," Haruka said glancing at  
  
Michiru.  
  
"We might as well let you go do what it is  
  
you do," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, no use keeping you any longer,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Uh, right, you'd better go before I degrade  
  
into a flake even more," Serena said.   
  
Michiru and Haruka nodded and walked off.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Serena asked. "I  
  
know, I'll go see Molly. She's always good for a  
  
few hours of interesting conversation."  
  
"I'm proud of you Haruka, that must not  
  
have been easy," Michiru said as the two walked  
  
off.  
  
"It wasn't," Haruka said. "However, this is  
  
all easier said then done. I have gained some  
  
respect for them, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later..." Haruka said  
  
bluntly. "By the way, do you have any idea why  
  
those two grail weapons were sitting on our dining  
  
room table this morning?"   
  
"You mean the Sword and the Mirror?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Queen Serenity must have sent them,  
  
maybe she figured we could use them."  
  
"Which suggests there will be more battles  
  
to fight, no surprise there," Haruka said.  
  
"It's usually just a matter of time," Michiru  
  
said.   
  
Haruka nodded solemnly.  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo General Hospital.   
  
Andrew and Darien walked into a room and found  
  
Rita lying there, she had a large smile on her face.   
  
Andrew also smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever be even happier to  
  
see you than I usually am," Andrew began.  
  
"I feel the same way," Rita said.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Weird."  
  
"That's understandable," Darien said.  
  
"What happened?" Rita asked. "There was  
  
that monster."  
  
"The Sailor Scouts took care of it," Andrew  
  
said.  
  
"They always do don't they?" Rita asked.  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
"Listen, Rita. We'll worry about the whole,  
  
you know, job thing once you're better," Andrew  
  
said.  
  
"Don't worry Andrew, I can build my career  
  
later," Rita said. "I'm staying here."  
  
"Rita, you don't have to, we'll worry about  
  
it later."  
  
"My mind's made up."  
  
"That's okay you didn't have to do that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I don't want you throwing your career out  
  
the window for me."  
  
"I'm not throwing it out the window.   
  
They'll be plenty of time for me to build a  
  
reputation."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's good to hear," Andrew said.  
  
"I'll just let you two talk a little," Darien  
  
said and slipped out.  
  
They're back together again. I wonder if  
  
Rita decided to cave in before or after the attack.   
  
Guess it doesn't matter. That ticking time bomb of  
  
a relationship has been defused again. But I just  
  
have to wonder how long. Darien thought.   
  
Across town at the National Diet Building.  
  
"So Stanton's disappeared?" Prime Minister  
  
Coral asked.  
  
"Afraid so Ma'am," Colonel Nagumo said.  
  
"We checked his apartment, all his stuff's  
  
still there, just he isn't," Captain Ozaki said.  
  
"Well that's just great, first I get kicked  
  
around and now he's gone,"Coral said. "My  
  
personal task force isn't going well."  
  
Her intercom buzzed.  
  
"Yeah?" Coral asked.  
  
"Ma'am, General Nagumo, Chief Ozaki,  
  
Governor Morimoto, the Speaker of the Lower  
  
House, and the President of the Upper House and  
  
others are here to see you," her secretary said.  
  
"Ehh, this is going to stink, send them in a  
  
minute," Coral said. You two go for a walk."  
  
The two nodded and headed out another  
  
door. The delegation from the other group walked  
  
in the door.   
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Coral  
  
asked snidely.  
  
"Prime Minister, frankly we're concerned,"  
  
the Speaker said.  
  
"Yes, we're about to pass several spending  
  
bills and we're afraid you'll be too busy chasing  
  
after evil forces to sign them," the President said.  
  
"Rest assured the pace of lawmaking will  
  
not be affected," Coral said. "For one thing the  
  
latest evil force has been dealt with. For another,  
  
since you two are always gridlocked anyway, it  
  
usually takes months to get anything passed."  
  
"True enough, but we have already passed a  
  
joint ordinance demanding that you not participate  
  
in direct control of anti-negaverse or whatever they  
  
are forces," the Speaker said.  
  
"If you do, you'll be breaking the law and be  
  
impeached," the President said.  
  
"I see...perhaps you gentlemen didn't look at  
  
my opinion polls. After my injury they shot up  
  
nineteen percent," Coral said. "And they're still up  
  
there."  
  
"It'll drop," the Speaker said.  
  
"The public feels sorry for you," the  
  
President said.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's that they're glad  
  
someone in the government cares enough to try and  
  
defend them," Coral snapped.  
  
"Prime Minister, in the end it all comes  
  
down to the Sailor Scouts their associated  
  
organizations," General Nagumo said.  
  
"Yeah, your life isn't worth the small impact  
  
you provide," The Speaker said.  
  
"Small impact?" Coral said. "That's going  
  
to change. I guarantee you of that. You may keep  
  
me cooped up in here, but I'll make a difference,  
  
maybe not yet...but you'll see! Now, you political  
  
hotshots can rest assured, I'll be right here. Got it?"  
  
The politicos walked out. Nagumo and  
  
Ozaki could just tell that Coral wasn't done and  
  
they waited.  
  
"You're daughters are brave," Coral said.   
  
"Though inexperienced," Nagumo said.  
  
"Or a bit too impulsive," Ozaki added.  
  
"I'm keeping them until I get them to be a  
  
great fighting unit."  
  
"Uh...ma'am..even if they become  
  
that..they'll never be the Sailor Scouts," Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, you need a different sort of power,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Maybe you're right. But I'm not about to  
  
give up. You two just go about your business."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two said and walked out.  
  
"She's insane you know that," Ozaki said.  
  
"Yeah, is there anything we can do about  
  
it?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Then we'll worry about it later."  
  
"Oh hey Serena...how's it going?" Molly  
  
asked as she let Serena into her room.  
  
"Oh you know, same old same old," Serena  
  
said. "Wasn't Miss H, just crazy today?"  
  
"Love will do that to people."  
  
"Speaking of love, what's the word on..."  
  
"Don't ask, I like Melvin, but...well he's  
  
Melvin."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that being a problem,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"And I'm worried about Maxfield."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He disappeared. He left a message for me  
  
saying goodbye, and that he might come back to see  
  
my some day. I don't know where he went."  
  
"That's weird, but you know things have  
  
been strange with him. The Prime Minister and  
  
all."  
  
"Yes, I know Serena. That doesn't stop me  
  
from worrying."  
  
"Anything I can do?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, thanks for asking. But, maybe we  
  
could try and dissect Melvin."  
  
"Literally?"  
  
"I meant his personality. What do you think  
  
makes him the way he is. I mean, take Amy, she's a  
  
genius, but she's normal. And take Greg, he's the  
  
smartest boy in the school, and yet he's also  
  
attractive and stable."  
  
"Attractive?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have eyes don't I?"  
  
"You've got a point," Serena said.  
  
"So what makes Melvin...weird?"  
  
"Could be his parents. His father, the  
  
nuclear physicist and his mother...the um...nuclear  
  
physicist."  
  
"Yeah," Molly agreed.  
  
"And then there's just the fact that maybe  
  
being weird is his way of being different."  
  
"Maybe, but he has a heck of a way of  
  
making an identity for himself."  
  
"He still has you doesn't he?"  
  
Molly smiled.   
  
"Yes he does. Guess his strategy worked,"  
  
Molly said.  
  
"In a way, you could almost say that Melvin  
  
became so odd, that only someone who truly likes  
  
him would say so, it's kind of romantic. The way to  
  
find the right person is to annoy all the wrong ones  
  
to no end," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, has anyone told you how insightful  
  
you can be when you actually care?"  
  
"Occasionally," Serena said.  
  
"It's true," Molly said.   
  
"All right, it's five o'clock, you can all go,"  
  
Miss Haruna. The detention hall group sighed and  
  
staggered out of the room in annoyance.  
  
"That's fine we'll be back!" Mike said.  
  
"Mike, that's been said before.." Raye said.  
  
"Oh, by who?" Mike asked.  
  
"Serena," Mina said.  
  
"Really?" Mike said.  
  
"Yeah," The three girls said.  
  
"Mina, I want you to take me out to the  
  
country and kill me as painlessly as possible," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"I will not, then I'd have to find a new  
  
boyfrie...oh, sure I'll take you out there," Mina said.  
  
"You're joking aren't you?" Mike said.  
  
"No, yes...ahem...by no I meant yes..and by  
  
yes I meant yes too," Mina said.  
  
"Just what went on while I was away  
  
anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
"I can let you know for the right price," Lita  
  
said.  
  
Mina glared at her.   
  
Lita just grinned.  
  
"Well now she's got me interested," Steve  
  
said.   
  
"Me too," Rick said.  
  
"If I'm going down I'll take you two with  
  
me," Mina said.  
  
"How?" Raye and Lita asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing happened anyway," Mina said.  
  
That I'm beginning to doubt more and more  
  
with each passing millisecond. Mike thought.  
  
"You know what I wonder..." Molly said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"I wonder if there is such a thing as one true  
  
love."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Take me for instance. I like Melvin. I like  
  
Maxfield. How do I really know if either of them  
  
would be the right choice. I mean Maxfield far too  
  
old, so that's made the choice easier, but there are  
  
plenty of people that we might be attracted to at one  
  
point or another. Is it certain that just one of them is  
  
the right one?"  
  
"It probably has to do with overlap. There  
  
are probably a hundred people right for you. But  
  
you may only meet one or two if you're lucky in a  
  
lifetime. But those people that are right for you,  
  
may also be right for someone else, so if they meet  
  
up things might work out. The problem lies in the  
  
randomness of the universe and that's why some  
  
people never meet the right person. There's  
  
probably exponents involved too," Serena said.  
  
"Exponents Serena?" Molly said.  
  
"I'm a math prodigy you know and because  
  
of that knowledge I have learned that with anything  
  
complex there is always..always exponents  
  
involved," Serena said.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Molly said. "But  
  
maybe you could help me with my..ahh!" she  
  
stopped and screamed.  
  
"What is it Molly?" Serena asked in shock.   
  
Molly began to glow.  
  
"Uh oh," Serena said.  
  
In front of her Molly grew into a creature six  
  
feet tall. Her hair was the same. Her eyes were  
  
sinisterly narrow on a black face. She still had a  
  
female figure, but was dark all around her, and her  
  
outfit looked familiar to Serena.  
  
"Wait a minute? She looks like  
  
that...robber, ninja creature that attacked her once.   
  
Now that's strange, well..at least the outfit does,"  
  
Serena said and back up slowly before stumbling  
  
out the door. The creature blasted apart Molly's  
  
window and jumped out it landing on the sidewalk.   
  
It then started throwing sharp projectiles at glass  
  
and light posts. Serena slid along the side of a  
  
house and pulled out her crystal.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and  
  
did her instant transformation. She pulled out her  
  
communicator.  
  
"Come in everyone," she said. She was  
  
shocked when all she got back was static.  
  
"Oh...geez...come on work," Sailor Moon  
  
said. More glass shattered.  
  
"Okay..never mind," Sailor Moon said and  
  
jumped in front of the house. The creature turned  
  
towards her.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. Champion of Justice. I  
  
will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And On  
  
behalf of the Moon I will punish you," Sailor Moon  
  
shouted. The creature waited patiently before  
  
flinging a barrage of knives at her. Sailor Moon  
  
scrambled out of the way and pulled off her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic," she shouted quickly.   
  
The attack flew from her hand at the creature. It  
  
jumped out of the way and fired a whip like  
  
substance at Sailor Moon's neck. She slid under it.  
  
"Moon Sword!" She shouted. The scepter  
  
appeared in her right hand as she caught her Tiara  
  
with the left hand.  
  
The creature threw its knives, Sailor Moon  
  
jumped out of the way and replaced her tiara. The  
  
creature fired a heart shaped blast at her. Sailor  
  
Moon couldn't avoid it and was hit and knocked  
  
onto a roof. She slid along it and then fell ten feet  
  
to the ground and grunted. Molly ran at her flinging  
  
more knives as it did so. Sailor Moon was pinned  
  
down, but she lunged forward and tripped Molly up.   
  
Sailor Moon rolled out of the way as Molly fell.   
  
Sailor Moon leapt forward and aimed her scepter.  
  
Wait no...I don't know what that might do.   
  
What I need is to heal her with the crystal. She  
  
thought. Molly spun around and threw more knives.   
  
Sailor Moon dived out of the way of them. Another  
  
heart shaped blast flew at her. Sailor Moon jumped  
  
over it and threw her tiara again. The creature  
  
jumped out of the way, but Sailor Moon threw her  
  
moon sword. It hit the creature in the arm and it  
  
howled. Sailor Moon caught her Tiara in one  
  
motion and spun around throwing it again. It hit the  
  
creature's other arm and hurt it.   
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor  
  
Moon shouted. The crystal bathed the creature in  
  
light and caused it to fall to the ground. The nega  
  
energy fell away, and only Molly was left. Sailor  
  
Moon hurried to her.  
  
"Molly? You all right?"  
  
"I am now," Molly said and winced. "Never  
  
been a monster before," she muttered.  
  
"Not too fun is it?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Molly shook her head.  
  
"You're safe now," Sailor Moon said. I  
  
hope. she thought.  
  
Later that day at Amy's house.  
  
"You're right, the communicators don't  
  
seem to be working," Amy said.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you," Serena said. "And I  
  
mean, I'm not sure what's going on. Molly just  
  
morphed into this monster. There wasn't any evil  
  
forces around."  
  
"That you could see," Amy said.  
  
"Ah! Our enemy could be invisible!"  
  
Serena shouted hysterically.  
  
"Not necessarily," Amy said.  
  
"It's the only explanation," Serena said.  
  
"No it's not," Amy replied calmly.  
  
"Invisible enemies...poisoning humanity. I  
  
cannot forgive them," Serena said.  
  
"Serena are you feeling all right?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"I don't know Amy. But I'm just concerned.   
  
Usually we know what we're dealing with."  
  
"I know, but it can't always be that easy."  
  
"I wish it was. I was worried about hurting  
  
Molly, but I guess it worked out all right. Do you  
  
think whoever it is that's doing it knows who we  
  
are, and for that matter...Amy, Molly became part of  
  
a creature that attacked her once."  
  
"You're observational skills are higher than  
  
normal, I'm impressed," Amy said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks, but do you think it means  
  
anything?"  
  
"It probably means something, but I don't  
  
know what yet."   
  
"Molly, I heard about what happened, and I  
  
just came by to see if I could help you or  
  
something," Melvin said.  
  
"I'm fine, it's over now," Molly said.  
  
"You never can know with evil."  
  
"Melvin, I appreciate it, but I don't want you  
  
going to the trouble."  
  
"You don't think I can defend you, that's it."  
  
"It's not that...Melvin...really...I just don't  
  
need your protection right now."  
  
"It's not about that, you just don't think I  
  
can do it," Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin, I just want you to forget about it.   
  
I'll be fine."  
  
"But who will protect you?"  
  
"Sailor Moon seems to do the job well  
  
enough..you don't have to worry."  
  
"Sailor Moon huh?" Melvin asked. "You  
  
might say she does, but she can't be the personal  
  
bodyguard I can be."  
  
"Maybe not, but it's okay. Melvin, really."  
  
"I shall train."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll train so the next time this happens. I'll  
  
be ready."  
  
"Melvin..you don't have to."  
  
"I must," Melvin said and hurried out the  
  
door.  
  
"Why doesn't he ever listen, this can only  
  
end up with him landing on his head somehow."  
  
"AH!" Melvin shouted.  
  
Molly looked at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Melvin was lying face down and pulling himself up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tripped on the last step," Melvin said.   
  
"But once my training is complete, I will never  
  
again trip on a step!"  
  
"Somehow I really doubt it," Molly  
  
muttered.   
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"I guess my question is Colonel, have you  
  
noticed any disruptions in electronic equipment?"  
  
Amy asked into the phone.  
  
"No," Colonel Patterson said on the other  
  
end of the line. "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say some equipment of mine and  
  
some of my friends, has been malfunctioning," Amy  
  
said being careful just in case the phone line was  
  
bugged.  
  
"Even your computer?" Patterson asked  
  
knowing that was a simple enough question.  
  
"Most of my computer's functions still  
  
work. Except for the most useful functions."  
  
Like my long range scan. She thought.  
  
"I see, we haven't noticed anything. But if  
  
we do. I'll let you know."  
  
"All right, thank you, bye," Amy said and  
  
hung up.  
  
"So, anything?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, it seems our communicators  
  
malfunction and my computer's inability to scan the  
  
city are isolated incidents and not electronically  
  
based," Amy said.  
  
"So whatever this is...it must have some  
  
connection to us.." Serena said.  
  
"That's a good hypothesis," Amy said.   
  
"And the bad news is that without some of my  
  
computer's functions I won't be able to track  
  
anyone. I don't think I'll even be able to trace if  
  
someone who has transformed into a Sailor Scout."  
  
"That's just great," Serena said. "The only  
  
good news is that Tuxedo Mask usually senses  
  
trouble so he may show up anyway if I'm in  
  
trouble."  
  
"Lucky you," Amy said. "I don't know what  
  
may happen if one of us is alone with one of those  
  
creatures. You're the only one with healing  
  
powers."  
  
"I know, I think I have to talk to Queen  
  
Serenity."  
  
"How?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe, I can use my power,"   
  
she said pulling off her brooch.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and  
  
transformed.  
  
"Now what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh...Queen Serenity! I need to talk to  
  
you!" Sailor Moon shouted. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm..." Sailor Moon said. "This could  
  
become tricky."  
  
"Was that your entire plan?" Amy asked  
  
curiously.  
  
"You called Sailor Moon," came a familiar  
  
voice.  
  
"Queen Serenity. Where are you?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked.  
  
"I would use up to much energy projecting  
  
myself."  
  
"Oh...listen...I know you have energy  
  
problems..but we realized that if any of my friends  
  
get into trouble and I don't know it they may not be  
  
able to heal our latest enemies."  
  
"That is true, and maybe they should have  
  
that power. I will see what I can do. I fear I cannot  
  
talk longer," Serenity said. "Farewell for now." 


	122. 122

Chapter 122  
  
The next day everyone was in class. Miss  
  
Haruna was much happier.  
  
"I know yesterday I was a bit upset, but then  
  
last night I met Patrick..and I'm happy now,"  
  
Haruna said. The entire class sighed.  
  
"Anyway, no one will have to stay for  
  
detention except Mike, Rick, and Steve."  
  
"Why?" Mike said.  
  
"Yeah what did we do?" Rick said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do something by the end of  
  
the day to justify you being in detention. I'm just  
  
getting ahead of you."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Mike said.  
  
"Insubordination is a detainable offense,"  
  
Haruna said with a sly grin.  
  
The three sighed.  
  
"Sorry, we aren't helping you jokers today,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, no way we're ending up after school  
  
again," Lita muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Raye said.  
  
The three guys sighed again.  
  
Later, Raye, Mina, and Lita were sitting in a  
  
booth of of a restaurant looking out the window  
  
watching various male high school students pass by  
  
on their way home. A tall dark haired guy strode by  
  
with a book under his arm.  
  
"I give him a nine," Raye said.  
  
"Hmm...eight point seven," Lita said.  
  
"Nine point eight," Mina said.  
  
A blonde walked by the other way.  
  
"Seven," Raye said.  
  
"Nine," Lita said.  
  
"Nine point eight," Mina said.  
  
A third passed by.  
  
"Nine," Raye said.  
  
"Nine," Lita said.  
  
"Two," Mina said.  
  
"Two?" Raye and Lita asked.  
  
"He went to my junior high, don't ask me to  
  
tell you the story. Please don't, I beg you," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Tell us the story," Raye and Lita said.  
  
"No..you've made me remember too much  
  
of it," Mina said and grimaced. Lita and Raye  
  
smiled.  
  
"So this is how you three spend your time?"  
  
came a voice. They looked to see Michiru standing  
  
next to the table. "Would your boyfriends approve  
  
Mina and Raye?"  
  
"We don't as much, tell them we're doing  
  
this," Mina said.  
  
"And what makes you think I won't,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"There's a code I think," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah...do not break it or the enforcers will  
  
be called out," Mina said.  
  
"Enforcers?" Raye and Lita asked.  
  
"Just prey you never hear their name spoken  
  
again," Mina said grimly.  
  
"Sorry I asked," Michiru said.  
  
"Say Michiru...do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Lita asked.  
  
"No," Michiru said. "And I'm really not  
  
interested in boys at this stage.."  
  
"In general?" Mina asked.  
  
Lita and Raye hit her on the head.  
  
"I've got other problems to deal with..."  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Say, speaking of problems, where's your  
  
partner in crime Haruka?" Raye asked.  
  
"At work," Michiru said.  
  
"I thought you two were always together,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"It's good tactics to have a backup, but no.  
  
we don't do everything together," Michiru said.   
  
"Most things...yes...but sometimes, we need to be  
  
away from each other."  
  
"We can understand that," Raye said.  
  
"So what do you girls do for fun?" Michiru  
  
asked.  
  
"You know the usual," Mina said. "Shop..."  
  
"Unless we're broke," Raye said.  
  
"Uh...eat..."  
  
"Unless we're broke," Lita said.  
  
"And uh...play at the arcade," Mina said.  
  
"Unless we're broke," Raye and Lita said.  
  
"Do I detect a theme here?" Mina asked.  
  
"Maybe that we're broke," Raye and Lita  
  
said.  
  
"So am I. Why do you think we're here  
  
watching boys even when we have boyfriends  
  
already. It can be done for free," Mina said.  
  
"Hey, I'm still in the market for one," Lita  
  
said.  
  
Michiru started laughing.  
  
"Tell you what? Why don't I take you girls  
  
somewhere different," Michiru said. "As a gesture  
  
of goodwill."  
  
The three glanced at each other.  
  
"I guess we should try and be friendlier with  
  
each other," Lita said.  
  
"Even if we can't entirely trust you," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"I'll do anything to break the monotony,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Then it's agreed then," Michiru said.   
  
"Don't worry girls, it's time we got to know each  
  
other a little better."  
  
And in detention.  
  
"You know what you three's problem is,"  
  
Haruna said.  
  
"No idea," Mike said.   
  
"I'll tell you," Haruna said. "You three have  
  
way too much time on your hands. You've become  
  
lazy, and undisciplined."  
  
"Miss Haruna, we're actually quite busy,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, we play in a band, we sometimes  
  
even do our homework," Rick said.  
  
"Steve has his rocket hobby," Mike said.   
  
Rick started laughing.   
  
Steve shook his fist at them.  
  
"Oh yeah, and we've got our girlfriends  
  
too," Mike said.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Steve muttered.  
  
"What do you see in them anyway?" Haruna  
  
asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mike and Rick asked.  
  
"Come on, I'm just curious," Haruna said.  
  
"Well..uh..." Mike said.  
  
"Hmm...this is kinda personal Miss  
  
Haruna," Rick said.  
  
"Do you even know?" Haruna asked  
  
"Of course we do."  
  
"No you don't. That's the wonderful thing  
  
about love, it's not something you can nail down,"  
  
Haruna said.  
  
The three guys looked at each other.  
  
"It's being there and realizing, yes I'm in  
  
love," Haruna said.  
  
The three guys glanced at each other again.  
  
"You three know what I mean," Haruna  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, we do, but..." the three said.  
  
"Yes, you're sitting there and he asks you if  
  
you want to come back to his place, and then you  
  
know..." Haruna said.  
  
"But we didn't need to!" the three shouted.  
  
"Just shut up and listen," Haruna snapped.  
  
Meanwhile at Darien's apartment.   
  
"Glad you came by Greg," Darien said.   
  
"Uh sure," Greg said. "Something I can do  
  
for you?"  
  
"Kinda. I was a bit curious about what you  
  
think about all this."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You've been a Guardian Scout for a few  
  
months now. What do you think of the whole  
  
operation?"  
  
"It's different. You remember the first time I  
  
was involved in scout activities, I was a victim. It  
  
was a little different perspective," Greg said.  
  
"That it was, I don't mind telling you it's  
  
good to have some guys around. The girls are  
  
wonderful, but so dominated by their chasing after  
  
love."  
  
"Except Amy," Greg said.  
  
"Yes except Amy, the other four..."  
  
"But except for Lita, haven't they found it?"  
  
"Greg, they're never sure of that. That's the  
  
thing about them. I catch Serena checking guys out  
  
all the time. I don't mind. It's natural. I've given  
  
Michiru a few looks over myself," Darien said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Greg said.  
  
"Keep that to yourself," Darien said.   
  
"I know the code," Greg said.  
  
"But anyway...you are the leader of the  
  
Guardian Scouts."  
  
"It doesn't mean that much. The other three  
  
are undisciplined, Maverick gives most of the  
  
orders. Though it's not like I want to be in charge  
  
either," Greg said.  
  
"Really? You don't want to be leader?"  
  
Darien asked.  
  
"First of all there's no point. I mean  
  
Serena's the leader of the Sailor Scouts, but that's  
  
mainly symbolic."  
  
"You're right. She's a symbol that everyone  
  
else tries to live by. Serena doesn't give up you  
  
know, sometimes she hesitates, but in the end she  
  
gives all she has. That's the one thing about her  
  
that no matter what happens and how she may act  
  
otherwise...well it means a lot," Darien said.  
  
"I know. But you know Darien, us Guardian  
  
Scouts, we're really the B-team anyway. We don't  
  
have that much power and we've hardly got our act  
  
together."  
  
"That'll come in time. Trust me, when you  
  
really need to do it...you'll do it."  
  
"You sure? I mean Mike doesn't inspire  
  
much confidence."  
  
"Mike's a problem. But the other two, they  
  
should do okay."  
  
"And of course there's Maverick's shadow I  
  
have to get out from under, not that I care...I'd really  
  
rather just be normal."  
  
"We all would. But what's this about  
  
Maverick's shadow?"  
  
"He comes and he goes, he told me once that  
  
he's usually around every battle but he only shows  
  
up when absolutely necessary. See the thing is that  
  
I figured it out. He doesn't want to get in the Sailor  
  
Scouts's way if he doesn't have to. Honestly I don't  
  
think he's that confident, but when he has the  
  
opportunity, he's there."  
  
"He show's no restraint when Amy's  
  
involved."  
  
"That's a different story," Greg said.  
  
"I like hearing stories," Darien said.  
  
"Sorry Darien, this one isn't to be told."  
  
"Oh...give you twenty bucks."  
  
"Sorry," Greg said.  
  
"Aw well, but Greg, I get it. Maverick's this  
  
enigma that shows up kicks some butt, sometimes  
  
gets his own butt kicked and that's it. He seems to  
  
know everything and that's intimidating since  
  
you're supposed to be the leader."  
  
"Right...how can I lead, if no one will  
  
follow? I don't want to lead, but if we're going into  
  
battle it would be better if we had a plan or  
  
something."  
  
"Wouldn't it though?" Darien asked. "Get  
  
used to it Greg. The scouts don't plan that often."  
  
"I know, but we'd be a more effective  
  
fighting force if we used strategy."  
  
"Amy's been telling them that, but the girls  
  
really don't want to devote any more time to their  
  
jobs then they need too..and since things have  
  
worked so far...and Greg, if you don't want to lead,  
  
just give up, didn't Rick want the job?"  
  
"Maybe I can get him to do it."  
  
"Might as well."  
  
"Maybe I should...go...homework and all."  
  
"Ok, nice talking to you."  
  
"Darien can I just ask you one thing?"  
  
"Sure," Darien said.  
  
"How is it that you usually throw a rose at  
  
the ground and not at the monster?" Greg asked.  
  
"Pure intimidation," Darien said. "One rose  
  
might hurt a little, but I prefer the grand entrance,  
  
because while the monster's listening to me talk, the  
  
scouts can recover and get ready."  
  
"Makes sense, you probably don't want to  
  
get outdone by Sailor Moon's speeches though,"  
  
Greg said with a grin.  
  
"She doesn't make her speech as often as  
  
she used to, it takes too long," Darien said.  
  
"Us guys don't even try, every time we have   
  
it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't worry," Darien said.   
  
"It's always been the girl's thing anyway."  
  
"Wow, check this place out!" Lita said. The  
  
three girls and Michiru were standing in an  
  
aquarium at the top of a building.  
  
"Interesting place isn't it?" Michiru said.  
  
"That shark is staring at me," Mina said  
  
annoyedly.  
  
"Maybe he's attracted to you," Raye said.  
  
"Actually it's a female," Michiru said.  
  
Raye and Mina shot glances at each other.  
  
"Where'd all these fish come from?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"The industrialist who built this building  
  
ordered that when he died, an aquarium be built in  
  
his former office and that it be open to the public.   
  
The company did that and here we are," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"Strange thing for a corporate CEO to do  
  
isn't it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Arturo Leslie was said to be quite weird,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Leslie?" the three girls said.  
  
"I believe he was related to your friend  
  
Mike," Michiru said. "Uncle or something.   
  
Arturo's son runs the company now."  
  
"But isn't this the world's largest fertilizer  
  
conglomerate?" Mina asked.  
  
"Doesn't that figure?" Raye asked.  
  
"Who cares, it's a nice place," Lita said.  
  
"Miss H. We've sat here for over an hour  
  
listening to this love talk. Is there a point?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to annoy the heck out of  
  
you in the hope that next time you think of doing  
  
something stupid you'll think of this," Haruna said.  
  
"I think it's been quite effective," Rick said.  
  
"Me too," Steve said.  
  
"Can we go?" Rick and Steve asked.  
  
"I guess you've..." Haruna said.  
  
They all heard a crash.  
  
"What was that?" Mike muttered.  
  
There was another crash.  
  
"Now that was outside," Rick said and the  
  
three and Miss Haruna looked out the window, there  
  
was a creature, wearing a suit, and holding a  
  
sledgehammer. He slammed the sledgehammer to  
  
the ground and sent a shockwave flying along the  
  
cement.  
  
"I AM OKSUA! FEAR ME ALL  
  
HUMANS!"  
  
"It's Principal Oksua!" Haruna said in  
  
shock.  
  
"Hmm..maybe someone should do  
  
something about this.." Steve said.  
  
"Like you three..." Haruna said.  
  
"Uh...no...absolutely not..we'll just go out  
  
the back..and.." Mike said.  
  
"You three Guardian Scouts had better get  
  
out there and fight him before he sees my car!"  
  
Haruna said. "Or you'll be in here tomorrow."  
  
"How'd you know?" Mike asked in shock.  
  
  
  
"I figured out that Serena was bafflingly  
  
Sailor Moon and the rest of the pieces fell into  
  
place," Haruna said. "Now hurry up."  
  
"Uh..okay," Rick said unsurely. The three  
  
pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
The three transformed.  
  
"That was impressive," Haruna said.  
  
"Thank you," Uranus said and opened the  
  
window. The three leapt out the window and  
  
dropped towards the ground. Oksua turned and  
  
looked at them.  
  
"Um..I'm Guardian Uranus..attacking you  
  
with thirty minutes of uninterrupted music every  
  
hour on the hour!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"I"m Guardian Pluto. I don't have a good  
  
speech, but that won't make you feel any less pain!"  
  
Pluto shouted.  
  
"I'm Guardian Neptune! Umm..well...I'll  
  
uh...on..behalf of Neptune..I um...am a  
  
GUARDIAN! Hah!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"We'd appreciate it if you'd attack him  
  
first," Uranus and Pluto muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Oksua said and slammed the  
  
sledge hammer into the ground sending energy  
  
rippling towards Neptune.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted and jumped out of the  
  
way. Uranus and Pluto pulled out their swords and  
  
fired, both hitting Oksua in the head and knocking  
  
him down.  
  
"Hey...better aim this time," Uranus said.  
  
"Yeah," Pluto agreed. The sledgehammer  
  
came flying at them. They both let out cries of  
  
surprise and dived out of the way landing  
  
awkwardly. The sledgehammer boomeranged and  
  
came back to Oksua's hand.   
  
"I bet your impressed now," Oksua said.   
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neptune shouted.   
  
Oksua whirled and swung his sledgehammer down.  
  
The attacks flew on a parallel course, only  
  
Neptune's attack flew over Oksua's and both of  
  
them hit their targets. Oksua was hit in the chest  
  
and he stumbled back. Neptune fell to the ground  
  
and winced.  
  
Pluto and Uranus leapt forward. Pluto  
  
delivered and upper cut and Uranus did his spin  
  
kick. Oksua fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey cool! We got to beat up our  
  
principal," Uranus said.  
  
"Now what? He probably needs to be  
  
healed," Pluto said.  
  
"We'll just call Sailor Moon," Uranus said  
  
pulled out his communicator. It didn't work.  
  
"Hmm...well Sailor Moon said it didn't  
  
work.." Uranus said.   
  
They heard a battle cry and whirled as  
  
Principal Oksua leapt at them.  
  
The two Guardian Scouts all jumped out of  
  
the way.  
  
"You know, this maybe would be a good  
  
time..." Uranus began.  
  
"For what?"Pluto said.  
  
"To become an actual fighting force,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Now there's a plan," Pluto said.  
  
"Hey! Oksua!" Neptune shouted. "Let's  
  
rumble some more."  
  
"Here's the plan," Uranus said as he and  
  
Pluto landed.  
  
"Let Neptune distract him. Then you go out  
  
and brawl with him whenever necessary. I'll try to  
  
get inside and use a phone," Uranus said.  
  
"And what is she's not at home," Pluto said.  
  
"Do not fear Guardian Scouts," came a  
  
voice.   
  
"Wha..." Pluto said.  
  
"That's Queen Serenity," Uranus said.  
  
"You now have the power to heal too.."  
  
Queen Serenity said.  
  
"All right! I can now pursue my dream of  
  
being a Minister now!" Neptune said. Oksua  
  
lunged at him, he stumbled out of the way.  
  
"So what do we do?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Simply aim your power stick at him and  
  
shout Uranus healing power..." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh...so...like...Uranus Healing Power or  
  
something," Uranus said.  
  
"Exactly, I have to go," Serenity said.  
  
"Hah! Let's do it," Pluto said. The two  
  
pulled out their power sticks and were immediately  
  
hit by Neptune who was thrown into them by  
  
Oksua. He slammed down his sledgehammer and  
  
blasted the three down the street.  
  
"Looks like team rocket's blasting off  
  
again," Neptune muttered.  
  
"What?" Pluto muttered as they hit the  
  
ground.  
  
"So Michiru, you think we'll be fighting  
  
more enemies?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know if my intuition is more  
  
accurate then you're sacred fires, but I don't think  
  
it's so easy for the forces of evil to give up,"  
  
Michiru said.   
  
"You know that's what I've always  
  
wondered about...why now?" Mina asked.  
  
"Why now?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I think I know what's Mina saying. All  
  
these enemies decide to attack the planet now," Lita  
  
said. "Why not a hundred years ago?"  
  
"I don't know, but none of us know if they  
  
did or not. Maybe they did. Maybe someone else  
  
fought them off," Michiru said. "As for now, you're  
  
right about the Earth, and especially Tokyo seeming  
  
to be a desired destination, but remember, Earth was  
  
at the height of it's power during the silver  
  
millennium, the capital was Tokyo then."  
  
"Besides, Earth doesn't have a capital city,  
  
maybe the enemy figures they should attack Tokyo  
  
because it's the closest thing we've got," Lita said.  
  
"Or, it could be because they know we're  
  
here," Michiru said. "The enemy may want to get  
  
rid of the major resistance before trying a full scale  
  
take over."  
  
"They might also figure our defenses are  
  
weakened, because we've fought so many battles,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"And there could be other reasons," Michiru  
  
said. "Actually it's kind of nice of them to attack  
  
us here..that way we don't have to travel very far,"  
  
she said with a small grin.  
  
"I have to disagree, my temple gets trashed  
  
far too often," Raye said.  
  
"And our school," Mina said. "Which I  
  
don't mind as long as I'm not in it."  
  
"So Michiru, how many battles have you  
  
fought in?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hundreds, like you, only things were  
  
different back then, it was just me and Haruka,"  
  
Michiru said.   
  
"You seem to have done fine," Mina said.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way," Michiru said  
  
solemnly. "There were costs. I guess there still  
  
are."  
  
"Something you want to talk about?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"Not yet," Michiru said. "But I may  
  
someday. It's important to consider when you're  
  
dealing with strangers that they may not have the  
  
same mind set that you do. And that life doesn't  
  
treat people the same way. It may not be easy to  
  
deal with people radically different then you, but at  
  
times it's necessary. There's always room for  
  
compromise. Maybe if each of us had been more  
  
willing to compromise when we first met, we  
  
wouldn't have this lingering distrust between us."  
  
"Does Haruka believe the same things you  
  
do?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, but we get along well enough in spite  
  
of that. She's borne more of a burden then I have,"  
  
Michiru said. "Don't fault her for that."  
  
"You seem friendly enough, but what about  
  
her? Does she want us to get along?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, Haruka does. She may not show it,  
  
but I know," Michiru said. "She tries to keep up her  
  
strong exterior, because it's what kept her and me  
  
for that matter alive. But she'd open up a little if  
  
she learned to trust you. I see a side of her that you  
  
don't, and she's not that bad really. Give her time."  
  
"We might as well.." Lita said.  
  
"You will learn very quickly Michiru that,  
  
our skills at attracting friends are an all or nothing  
  
proposition," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, when we're committed, we either  
  
manage to get a good friend, or we end up with a  
  
very annoyed enemy.." Raye said.  
  
"I guess that's good to hear," Michiru said.   
  
"It was my hope from the start that we could get to  
  
know each other, you seem to be very interesting."  
  
Minutes later the three were leaving.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow," Michiru said  
  
as the three walked off.  
  
"Do we trust her?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course we do," Mina said.  
  
"Yes I watched her, I think she really means  
  
it," Raye said.  
  
"That's what I felt, but I wanted to know  
  
what you thought," Lita said.  
  
"I can't think she'd be malicious about  
  
things," Mina said.  
  
"And even if she is, we're supposed to give  
  
her the benefit of the doubt, because we're nice  
  
people right?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh huh," the other two said.  
  
"Maybe if we were friends with them, they'd  
  
begin to feel more comfortable when dealing with  
  
people," Raye said.  
  
"They look like they need some friends.   
  
They've relied on each other for so long, but it must  
  
have taken something out of them to be fighting for  
  
so long," Lita said.   
  
"You think we'll be like that in ten years?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Amoral and jerks?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yep," Mina said.  
  
"Probably, if this keeps up," Lita said.  
  
"Who knows," Raye said. "I'd like to think  
  
we wouldn't."  
  
"Besides we have fun right?" Lita said.  
  
"The evil doesn't interfere that much in our  
  
lives," Mina said.  
  
"Except for when it does," Lita said.  
  
"Right," the other two said.  
  
"What?" they said seconds later. Lita just  
  
shrugged.   
  
Back at school.  
  
"Oskua is proving to be quite a formidable  
  
opponent," Neptune muttered as the three dived out  
  
of the way of his flying sledgehammer.  
  
"You know..this is giving me an idea,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Do tell," Pluto said.  
  
"First of al, he can't attack us with the  
  
sledgehammer all at the same time if we're not in  
  
the same place," Uranus said. The sledgehammer  
  
flew at them again.  
  
"Maybe, if we got around him," Uranus  
  
continued.  
  
"Maybe.." Pluto said and then grabbed the  
  
sledgehammer out of the air and was flung back.  
  
"Or we could grab his only weapon," Pluto  
  
said wincing.  
  
"Ehh, give that back!" Oksua said.  
  
"No," Pluto said. "Let's see what this  
  
does!"   
  
He slammed the sledgehammer on the  
  
ground. It exploded throwing him back several feet.  
  
"I don't think he knew how to use it,"  
  
Neptune said.   
  
Oksua growled and raced towards them.  
  
"Gwah!" Uranus shouted and jumped into  
  
the air and flipped forward. Neptune swung his  
  
sword right into Oksua who merely charged through  
  
it and punched Neptune.  
  
"Hey! Not so hard," Neptune muttered as  
  
the punches kept coming.  
  
"Uranus Healing Power!" Uranus shouted.   
  
The attack hit Oksua in the back and the Principal  
  
Creature fell to the ground and turned back into  
  
human form. Neptune fell to the ground. Uranus  
  
bounced up to him.  
  
"That hurt," Neptune muttered lying on his  
  
face.  
  
"I'm not feeling too good myself," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Are you three all right?" Miss Haruna  
  
asked running up.  
  
"Can we get out of detention early?"  
  
Neptune muttered.  
  
Sirens wailed as various emergency vehicles  
  
began pulling up.  
  
"Took you long enough," Uranus said.  
  
"We had to wait for the battle to get over  
  
with didn't we?" A police officer said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Uranus asked in surprise.  
  
"Geez...what happened here?" Captain  
  
Ozaki asked hopping out of a car with Colonel  
  
Nagumo.  
  
"Come on Neptune, let's get out of here,"  
  
Uranus said and picked his friend up.   
  
"I'll be fine, " Neptune said and started  
  
walking.  
  
"Hey...wait for me," Pluto said stumbling  
  
out of some brush.  
  
"Jeez..they really got beaten up," Captain  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"They're really the second string team of the  
  
whole outfit," Haruna said.  
  
Soon afterwards at the Cherry Hill Shrine.  
  
"Chad I'm home," Raye said sliding open  
  
her door. A table came flying at her. She adeptly  
  
ducked it. Standing there was a creature that  
  
somewhat resembled Chad, but it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Who are you?" Raye snapped.  
  
"Woah babe, what's your problem?" the  
  
creature said. "I'm Chad, can't you see!" the  
  
creature said and threw a vase at her.  
  
"He could be," Raye said and ducked out of  
  
the way and pulled out her power stick.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" she shouted and  
  
transformed.   
  
Chad stepped out of the room.   
  
"See..I've got big hands now," he said.   
  
"Jam!"   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted and  
  
launched her attack. Chad stuck his pinky finger,  
  
now bigger than a thumb into the air and the fire  
  
went right into it.   
  
"Oh not another one of these sort of things,"  
  
Mars muttered.  
  
"No, check this out," Chad said. He held up  
  
his pinky, and the fire went shooting out of it. Mars  
  
dived away in surprise as it smashed into the  
  
ground.  
  
Well the communicators don't work. So I'll  
  
have to beat him alone. Mars thought.  
  
"That was rude of me why don't you come  
  
out and we'll fight fair," Chad said.  
  
"Don't like the sound of that," Mars said and  
  
stepped back out into the open.  
  
"Hey! More fire!" Chad shooting it out of  
  
his thumb.   
  
"Stop that!" Mars said and leapt forward  
  
with a kick. Chad stood there. She hit him, and then  
  
felt no give. She winced as she fell back.  
  
"Like a rock," Chad said and picked her up  
  
before throwing her back into her room. She slid  
  
into her bed and winced.   
  
"And now! My Karate skill," Chad said and  
  
went into a crane kick stance.  
  
"Aw...geez..." Mars muttered.  
  
"Come on! Attack me!" Chad said.  
  
"Not from the front," Mars said.  
  
"Ehh, you're no fun," Chad said and held up  
  
his pinky while still holding on the crane kick  
  
stance. "Now..attack me or I torch the room."  
  
Mars sighed and ran forward.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted at the last  
  
second. Chad was shocked when the fire flew at  
  
him. He dived out of the way.  
  
"Tricky!" he said. Mars back flipped and  
  
aimed.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted. Chad  
  
launched his own pinky attack to meet. It the two  
  
flames hit and converged and blew apart.  
  
"That won't work," Chad said.   
  
"I can see that," Mars said.  
  
The two faced off. 


	123. 123

Chapter 123  
  
Mina meanwhile was arriving at her house.   
  
She walked in the door.  
  
"Dinner's in five minutes," her mother said.  
  
"I hear ya," Mina said and ran up to her  
  
room. She pushed the door open and walked inside  
  
only to be grabbed forcibly. A hand was put over  
  
her mouth.  
  
"Hello, Mina...I've come to see you.." came  
  
a familiar voice. Mina craned her neck to see that  
  
she was looking at what was most likely Lara  
  
Leslie, but it was also a creature with bright yellow  
  
skin and menacing fangs.  
  
Mina's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Mars and Chad stood there facing each  
  
other.  
  
"Say...Chad..." Mars asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Chad asked.  
  
"Maybe we could, you know, fight  
  
somewhere else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is my house you know.."  
  
"Oh, hat's a good question. See, I'm sorta  
  
evil right now, so I guess my first answer would be  
  
no, but I'm kinda in a who cares mood at the  
  
moment...so...sure...catch me if you can!" he said  
  
and dashed down the steps of the temple. Mars  
  
stood at the top and then watched him reach the  
  
bottom. She leapt off the top, hit about the middle  
  
step and jumped to the bottom. Chad charged at her  
  
right off the bat.  
  
"Evil again!" he said. Mars was hit and  
  
pushed back down the street. Her left leg skidded  
  
along the sidewalk. She winced. Chad fired a  
  
flame at her. She pushed off on her hands and out  
  
of the way of the blast.  
  
"Lucky," Chad said and fired again. Mars  
  
avoided the attack again.  
  
"You can't keep this up forever and yet I  
  
can!" Chad said.  
  
Mina struggled as Lara Leslie tightened her  
  
grip.   
  
"Yeah, go ahead and try to pull away.." Lara  
  
said. "You know I could have ransacked the city,  
  
instead I came to see you, you should feel  
  
privileged."  
  
Mina bit her.  
  
"Nope, doesn't hurt.." Lara said.   
  
Mina sighed, but then her eyes widened as  
  
Artemis leapt through the door and landed on Lara's  
  
face. Lara let go in surprise. Mina rolled forward  
  
and out the door. Artemis leapt off and followed.  
  
"Mom! Dad! You better get out of here!"  
  
Mina shouted.  
  
"Why?" her mother said.  
  
"Just believe me!" Mina shouted. "Ahh!"  
  
she shouted as Lara Leslie leapt at her. She pulled  
  
open the door and rushed out. Artemis followed.  
  
"Where can I hide? She muttered.  
  
"Good question," Artemis said. Lara Leslie  
  
quickened her pace racing after them. A rope like  
  
substance flew at Mina. She swerved to avoid it.   
  
"I'll get you!" Lara shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Come up with a better cliche first!"  
  
Mina shouted and rounded a corner, Artemis  
  
followed.  
  
Mars meanwhile dived to avoid another fire  
  
shot. Chad grinned. She propelled herself off of  
  
her right leg and up.   
  
"Won't work," Chad said. Mars reached out  
  
at the last second and grabbed Chad's head, she  
  
swung around it and behind him, pushing herself off  
  
as she did so. She flew ten feet down the street and  
  
landed on her right leg.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted and spun  
  
around as the attack flew out. Chad sent out his own  
  
fire to meet it.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted again.   
  
The second attack broke through and hit Chad dead  
  
on. He stumbled back.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!" she  
  
shouted quickly. The attack cut through the air and  
  
surrounded Chad with a ring of fire.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Raye asked.  
  
"Maybe I can be of assistance," Queen  
  
Serenity said.  
  
Mina gasped for air as even more ropes flew  
  
at her.  
  
"She's determined," Mina said.  
  
"I know," Artemis said. "Ach," he said as a  
  
rope tangled him up.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina said and stopped. A rope  
  
flew at her. She flipped over it and bounced up. She  
  
flipped right at Lara Leslie who had no idea it was  
  
coming. The force knocked her to the ground. Mina  
  
bounced off of her and ran back the other way.   
  
Artemis untangled himself and dashed into some  
  
bushes.  
  
"She'll pay for this one," Lara said in  
  
annoyance and hurried after Mina.  
  
"Chad you okay?" Raye asked a newly  
  
healed Chad.  
  
"Me? I'm the man," Chad said.  
  
"That I doubt," Raye said.  
  
"Did I hurt you bad?"  
  
"I skinned my leg."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. But..come on, you've  
  
got to clean up the temple."  
  
"You just said it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yes...I did," Raye said sternly.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are..."  
  
Lara said continuing to use stupid cliches.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" came a  
  
shout. A beam of light hit Lara in the back of the  
  
head and pushed her forward. She stumbled and  
  
whirled around, only to be hit with another crescent  
  
beam hit which knocked her even farther down the  
  
alley. Venus stood at the end of the alley with a  
  
grin on her face. She let her attack go out again  
  
knocking Lara even farther back. Lara fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Venus Love Chain..." Venus began.   
  
Twenty ropes flew out of the alley and wrapped  
  
around her pulling her to the ground. Venus  
  
grunted as she fell and tried to struggle free.  
  
"So much for you," Lara said and stood up.  
  
Two energy blasts flew down the alley and  
  
knocked Lara back down. Venus looked up to see  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing there,  
  
each was holding their holy grail weapon, Uranus  
  
held the sword, and Uranus the mirror. Uranus cut  
  
the ropes off of Venus and she stood up.  
  
"Thanks," Venus said. "But she's mine."  
  
"As you wish," Sailor Uranus said and  
  
jumped up onto a roof.   
  
"Good luck," Sailor Neptune said and  
  
followed.   
  
"We'll just watch, and see how she does,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Fine with me," Neptune said.  
  
"Venus Crescent beam Smash!" Venus  
  
shouted again Lara was blasted back down the alley.  
  
"You know you really bug me Lara, I don't  
  
know how you got here, but I'm just going to have  
  
to wipe the floor with you!" Venus said.  
  
"You may think that's easy," Lara said  
  
leaping up. "But I'm very smart Venus. So I can  
  
attack you with ropes, you can see that...coming...  
  
but.."  
  
"But what?" Venus asked.  
  
"Uranus..." Neptune said.  
  
"Let her find out for herself," Uranus said.   
  
Seconds later Venus was hit from behind by  
  
Lara Leslie.  
  
"See! I can..." the first Lara said and  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Make two of myself," the second Lara said  
  
and picked Venus up.  
  
"Big deal!" Venus said and flipped around  
  
kicking off Lara and flying backwards down the  
  
alley. She flipped around and jumped upward. She  
  
grabbed a hold of a fire escape on the eighth floor of  
  
a building and pulled herself onto it. Lara fired  
  
ropes at her before beginning to climb.  
  
"I wonder how she does that two person  
  
trick.." Neptune said.  
  
"I think it may have to do with her  
  
shadow..." Uranus said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"In the evening Lara's shadow can meet up  
  
with the shadow of other things and she could move  
  
behind Venus. But right now Venus is above Lara,  
  
so she can't do that trick," Uranus said. "I could be  
  
wrong though."  
  
"It makes some sense," Neptune said. "It  
  
doesn't look like she can hold the form for very  
  
long though."  
  
"Or else she'd be doing it constantly,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
Lara had almost reached Venus who stood  
  
up on the fire escape catching her breath.  
  
"Hmm...no I don't like it here," Venus said  
  
and leapt off of the fire escape. Lara cursed and  
  
jumped off it after her. Venus turned.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
and blasted Lara back into the fire escape. Lara  
  
landed in a heap.  
  
"Venus...Love Chain...." Venus began...."  
  
Encircle!" she managed to finish. Her attack  
  
smashed into the fire escape and Lara and knocked  
  
the whole structure down to the ground.  
  
"That was extra destructive," Neptune said  
  
in surprise.  
  
"Maybe necessary, but still destructive,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Come on Lara..let's go another round,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"Does Venus know this person?" Uranus  
  
asked.  
  
"It seems like she has some sort of score to  
  
settle," Neptune said.  
  
"You know I'm very, very angry right now  
  
Lara!" Venus said. "Maybe..just angry enough to  
  
bring on a power that I haven't used in a long  
  
while....yes....do you know what that is...no of  
  
course not.."  
  
Lara began to stir.  
  
"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!" Venus  
  
shouted.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower?" Uranus and  
  
Neptune asked each other. From the air rained  
  
down several golden fire balls which exploded  
  
around Lara causing her to shriek. Venus started  
  
laughing.  
  
"Yes I'm enjoying this!" she said.  
  
"Isn't that enough Venus?" Uranus said.  
  
"Uh...maybe...but what do I do now?" Venus  
  
asked.  
  
"We'll handle it," Neptune said and pulled  
  
out her power stick. "Neptune Healing Power!"  
  
Lara was covered in white light and then she  
  
was returned to human form. Venus walked over  
  
and pulled Lara up. Uranus and Neptune landed  
  
nearby.  
  
"Lara, guess what? You're going back to  
  
jail!" Venus said.  
  
"You just try it you Sailor Jerk," Lara said  
  
and threw a punch. Venus side stepped it.  
  
"Say...could one of you two call the cops  
  
before I have to use my powers on her," Venus said.  
  
"I think we'd better, she's dangerous and  
  
insane even in human form," Uranus said.  
  
"She and Patterson should really get  
  
together," Neptune said.  
  
"Patterson! Did I hear that name! Where is  
  
he!" Lara shouted.  
  
"They've met," Venus said.  
  
"Oh...." Neptune said in surprise.  
  
At the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Ehh, come on, come on, yeah. I got ya!   
  
Aw Jeez," Lita said as her character died on the  
  
arcade video screen.  
  
"You never can seem to get the hang of that  
  
one eh?" Andrew asked.  
  
"It's not an easy game, but someone  
  
managed to get a high score of forty seven thousand  
  
points, and I won't rest until I've gotten to  
  
uh...seven thousand," Lita said.  
  
"That's good, aim high Lita," Andrew said.  
  
"You know me," Lita said.  
  
Several police cars went rushing by.  
  
"Wonder where they're going," Lita said.  
  
"These attacks are happening all over the  
  
city..this could be the big one," Chief Ozaki said as  
  
he sat in his car as it raced down the street.  
  
"The big one...big what Chief?" his driver  
  
said.  
  
"You know, the big one."  
  
"No, not in that context.."  
  
"You know! I knew this was coming..ever  
  
since that time those buses were disappeared up by  
  
Cherry Hill, yeah! I knew something was  
  
happening. I asked them for more funding..they  
  
called me crazy, but now...hah hah!" Ozaki said.  
  
"Sir...wouldn't the big one really be that  
  
flower attack with the alien space ship a few months  
  
ago?"  
  
"Oh, well that was quite big...you've got a  
  
point, but this..."  
  
"Chief this isn't as big."  
  
"Hey! Who's the Chief here?"  
  
"Uh..you..at the moment," The driver said.  
  
"At the moment...wiseguy, how is it no one  
  
ever gives me any respect around here?"  
  
"Um...did you want some?" the driver  
  
asked.  
  
"Did I want some? Shut up," Ozaki said.  
  
  
  
Back at the arcade.  
  
"Isn't you father a cop?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure," Lita said. "He could be out there  
  
right now."  
  
"Do you worry about him?"  
  
"I've sorta gotten used to it," Lita said. "Say  
  
how's Rita?"  
  
"Oh...she's getting out of the hospital  
  
tomorrow, she wouldn't have been in there that long  
  
only it was a little hard for the docs to find anything  
  
really wrong with her, so they were confused,"  
  
Andrew said.  
  
"That's what evil forces zapping you and  
  
taking out your pure heart can do to you," Lita said.  
  
"Uh huh," Andrew said. "I've gotta go man  
  
the register...I'll see you little later."  
  
"Yep," Lita said.  
  
Andrew started on his way, but halfway  
  
there he stumbled and fell and groaned. Lita turned.  
  
"Andrew! You all right?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Andrew said and started to glow.  
  
"This is just great," Lita muttered.  
  
"Everyone get out of here!" she shouted.   
  
The teenagers hurried out, but some smaller kids  
  
lingered only to be pulled out by others. Lita  
  
grabbed saw two children huddling behind the desk  
  
in fear, as Andrew transformed into a large creature  
  
with what resembled angel wings as well as a green  
  
and grey negaverse uniform.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
Kids always have to hide in the worst  
  
places..she muttered and leapt over a game console  
  
and slid along the floor towards the desk.   
  
"I am Andrew! Bringer of gaming  
  
satisfaction. Please insert a quarter to begin your  
  
real life perilous experience. I said quarters only!"   
  
"Stickler isn't he?" Lita muttered holding  
  
the two children hidden.  
  
"Where'd everyone go. I want to play a  
  
game," Andrew said.   
  
"Is he a monster?" One of the children  
  
squeaked.  
  
"Uh kinda..." Lita said.  
  
"I hate monsters!" the child shouted.  
  
"Dang it," Lita said. Andrew whirled.  
  
"Excellent...customers," Andrew said.  
  
  
  
"Ah come on!" Lita said standing up.   
  
"You're an evil being right? Why do you have to  
  
use all these everyday references?"  
  
"Because, I can!." Andrew said. "That good  
  
enough for you?"  
  
"No, try again."  
  
"Ehh..." Andrew said and raised his arm  
  
which happened to have a laser cannon attached to  
  
it which opened fire. Lita ducked. As he fired and  
  
blew the area behind the desk apart. Lita picked up  
  
the two children with all her strength and dashed for  
  
the back door of the store. Andrew fired again, she  
  
rushed into the storeroom as it hit and pushed open  
  
the back door. Andrew followed. Lita raced into  
  
the back area, and then down an alley.   
  
"What's going on?" a store owner said  
  
nearby.  
  
"Please take care of these children," Lita  
  
said putting them down. "You'd better run."  
  
"And what are we going to do?" the store  
  
owner said.  
  
"Get help of course?"  
  
"Oh...right." the store owner said and lead  
  
the children the other way in the midst of all the  
  
panic.  
  
An energy blast flew by her and cut off her  
  
ponytail.  
  
"WHAT? He cut my hair...no one does  
  
that!" Lita said. "Of course, maybe I should  
  
transform first," she muttered and dashed back  
  
inside the Crown arcade.   
  
Andrew walked out of the alley. Anyone  
  
still there ran away as quickly as possible.   
  
"Okay...uh...let's blow up a car!" Andrew  
  
shouted and fired blowing up the nearest car. "I  
  
wonder if I can fly with these wings.." he said to  
  
himself.   
  
"You had better hope so!" Jupiter shouted  
  
jumping out from behind him.  
  
Jupiter connected with her kick, but Andrew  
  
only fell back a few inches as he beat his wings  
  
quickly to pull him back to where he was. This  
  
surprised Jupiter, who was just landing as Andrew  
  
lunged at her. She was hit and pushed back into a  
  
light pole. Andrew stepped back and aimed his  
  
laser cannon. Jupiter waited to the last second to  
  
roll out of the way of the attack and pivot swinging  
  
her left foot around to try and trip Andrew up, only  
  
Andrew hopped upward and tried to come down on  
  
her foot. Jupiter retracted it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted.   
  
Andrew fired his laser cannon. The two attacks  
  
exploded in midair and knocked both of them  
  
backwards. Andrew caught himself with his wings.   
  
Jupiter didn't have that kind of luck and skidded  
  
along the cracked street.   
  
"Hmm...the laser cannon bores me," Andrew  
  
said. "Let's make thing interesting."  
  
Jupiter began to get up, still a bit weak.   
  
I'll see what he tries, besides I can rest while  
  
he's doing it.  
  
Andrew raised his hands above him, they  
  
began to glow.  
  
"I the master of the video game domain call  
  
forth the powerfulest of creatures to do battle with  
  
this enemy," Andrew said. "Appear!"  
  
On the street appeared a small yellow  
  
creature.   
  
"Ahh...it's cute," Jupiter said. "Some  
  
powerful creature."  
  
"PINKACHU!" it shouted and Jupiter was  
  
shocked with an electric blast. She screeched.  
  
"What is that thing!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Hah, you can't talk now can you?" Andrew  
  
said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
  
"CHU!"  
  
The two attacks crashed together. Jupiter  
  
lunged forward and kicked Pinkachu. The creature  
  
went flying into the air. Andrew sighed and it  
  
disappeared in mid air.  
  
"Okay, so that was a surprise, but wait till  
  
you see this one.." Andrew said. Jupiter sighed and  
  
caught her breath.  
  
"How about we bring on the man!"  
  
In the air appeared a small mustached man  
  
with a red hat and red overalls. He wore a tool belt  
  
with all sorts of plumbing implements on it.  
  
"I see, what's his trick?" Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Mama mia!" the plumber shouted and  
  
launched a fireball at her. She dived out of the way.  
  
"Jeez..." Jupiter said and jumped forward  
  
bouncing off the plumber's head. He disappeared in  
  
a flash of light.  
  
"You're no fun," Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't a game," Jupiter said.  
  
"Oh...isn't it?" Andrew said aiming his laser  
  
cannon.  
  
"You know that can't hit me," Jupiter said.  
  
"It doesn't have to," Andrew said.  
  
"You see...you can't attack me while the  
  
laser cannon is aimed at you..so.." Andrew said and  
  
flapped his wings. Jupiter tried to jump over the  
  
gust of wind but was hit with it. She flew backward  
  
and smashed into the front of a building. She fell to  
  
the ground and sighed.  
  
"Now we make this a game!" Andrew said  
  
and raised his hands. All around him creatures  
  
appeared. A guy resembling robin hood, but with a  
  
sword. A plumber in a green and white outfit.   
  
Several small mushrooms with teeth, and a little  
  
blue armored guy.  
  
Jupiter stood up slowly wincing from the  
  
pain.  
  
"Oh dear..." she said.  
  
"Patterson...looks like the game's afoot  
  
again," General Nagumo said as the two raced  
  
through the city in a jeep.  
  
"This is a bit odd though," Patterson said.  
  
"Yeah..sporadic attacks all over the city.   
  
Whoever this enemy is, they're trying something  
  
new."  
  
"Yep, say, won't the Prime Minister be mad  
  
we're getting involved."  
  
"She can't stop us, not if the Diet says  
  
anything about it. But we're only getting there after  
  
the Sailor Scouts clean things up."  
  
"Maybe that's for the best sir."  
  
"Come on I want to get my hands a little  
  
dirty."  
  
"Yeah, after the last time we engaged enemy  
  
forces."  
  
"So it didn't go that well, we're tough."  
  
"Yes sir," Patterson said.  
  
Jupiter decided that running from this fight  
  
was for the time being the best course of action.   
  
The plumber was shooting fireballs at her. The  
  
armored guy was shooting some sort of energy  
  
pellets. The mushrooms just looked angry, and the  
  
robin hood guy had a big sword. Jupiter hadn't had  
  
much strength left to jump so she had ran and seeing  
  
a building that looked like a good place to stay, she  
  
jumped up to it and planned her attack. The  
  
mushrooms rushed inside the building while the  
  
plumber and the armored guy hit the building with  
  
their attacks. The sword guy just stood there in  
  
annoyance.  
  
"At least I split them up," Jupiter said.   
  
There was a sound of banging.   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap..." she said. The door  
  
opened. "Zap!"  
  
The mushrooms were blown apart. A  
  
fireball flew over the edge of the roof and landed  
  
near her.  
  
"Aw..gee.." Jupiter said and scrambled out  
  
of the way. She then headed for the door. To her  
  
surprise the sword guy emerged holding his sword  
  
right at her.  
  
"Make a move and you die..." he said.  
  
"You know..you kinda look like my old  
  
boyfriend," Jupiter said.  
  
"Really? Who cares?" the sword guy said  
  
and swung at her.   
  
She stepped back as he swung, but he swung  
  
again. She narrowly avoided it. And tried to jump  
  
backwards. She managed to go seven feet and  
  
landed.   
  
"So, you think that'll help," the sword guy  
  
said.  
  
"Doesn't it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Nope," the sword guy said and from his  
  
sword came an energy discharge which flew straight  
  
at her.  
  
Jupiter very awkwardly ducked it. The  
  
sword guy kept shooting at her and she started  
  
running away quickly and jumping as he kept firing.  
  
He fires faster then Maverick does. She  
  
thought with annoyance.  
  
"Heh Hah!" came a voice and seconds later  
  
she was hit on the head by the white and green  
  
plumber. She winced. A sword blast hit her and  
  
pushed her towards the edge of the roof.   
  
"Jupiter thunder crash!" she shouted.   
  
The attack flew out and hit the two frying  
  
them.   
  
"Now for me!" the armored guy said  
  
jumping up and shooting energy pellets at her.   
  
Jupiter stumbled out of the way of them and then  
  
bounced off her right foot. She flew right at the  
  
armored guy, causing him to hop up to avoid her,  
  
but he didn't jump high enough and she crashed into  
  
him and the two hit the roof's edge. Jupiter grabbed  
  
the armored guy and threw him off, he disappeared  
  
in midflight.  
  
Jupiter stopped to catch her breath.  
  
And I still have to stop Andrew. She  
  
thought.   
  
The task became of immediate importance  
  
as Andrew flew up to the top of the roof and  
  
hovered in the air. He aimed his laser cannon  
  
carefully.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder crash!" she shouted.   
  
The attack flew straight at him.  
  
"Oops," he said and stopped flying dropping  
  
towards the ground and catching himself halfway as  
  
the attack flew over him and blew apart a billboard.   
  
He floated back up.  
  
"You can't do that forever," Andrew said.  
  
He's right...I'm already weak enough as it is.  
  
"As for me, okay enough with the laser  
  
cannons," Andrew said.  
  
He raised his hands. Jupiter knew it would  
  
be pointless to attack now..so she tried to think  
  
through a strategy. In the air appeared several flying  
  
mushrooms with fangs.  
  
Jupiter sighed as they dived in towards her,  
  
but then she did the unexpected and rather than run  
  
she ran forward. They flew in at her. She called on  
  
her aura of super strength just to keep her going and  
  
leapt right at Andrew, he saw it coming, but was  
  
still surprised when she leapt off the building and  
  
tackled him. The two fell five stories to the ground.   
  
And both of them hit hard. Jupiter lay there  
  
gasping for breath. Andrew did the same. A police  
  
car rolled up followed by a few more. A cop  
  
walked up to Andrew and held a sword at his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," the cop  
  
said.  
  
Andrew looked up in surprise. Jupiter did  
  
too..and noticed the cop instantly.  
  
Dad. She thought and stood up.  
  
"You all right?" one of the other cops asked.  
  
"Sort of," Jupiter said.   
  
"Look out!" someone shouted. The flying  
  
mushrooms dived in on the group, especially on  
  
Sergeant Kino. Jupiter lunged forward and gave an  
  
upper cut to one of them. Andrew took the chance  
  
and grabbed the sword. Sergeant Kino whirled and  
  
tried extricate it.  
  
"Won't work," Andrew said.  
  
"Fine," Kino said and kicked Andrew in the  
  
head.  
  
Jupiter grabbed another flying mushroom  
  
and threw it into a wall, it exploded. The cops were  
  
doing their best to keep them occupied. Jupiter saw  
  
her father struggling with Andrew and she rushed to  
  
help. She barreled into the creature and pushed him  
  
into a wall. She then grabbed him and threw him  
  
across the street where he hit another wall.  
  
"I hope this doesn't hurt you too much  
  
Andrew," Jupiter said with regret. Jupiter then  
  
threw him into a police car. He sagged against it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap...Zap!" she shouted  
  
and sent the attack shooting towards him. The  
  
attack hit and he fell to the ground. The car blew  
  
apart.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter use your power stick to heal  
  
him.." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"How?"   
  
"The same way Sailor Moon does.."Serenity  
  
said.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Jupiter said and pulled out her  
  
power stick.  
  
"Jupiter Healing Power!" she shouted.   
  
Andrew slowly turned back into the man he had  
  
been and lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
"See that he gets treated," Jupiter said to a  
  
cop and leapt off. She got to the top of the roof of  
  
one building before collapsing from exhaustion.  
  
Amy had no idea that anything was really  
  
going on. A cop car had raced by at one point, but  
  
they tended to do that. She was trying to figure out  
  
the answer to problem forty eight in her math book.  
  
It was that she was hit with a strange feeling.   
  
"What's this...it's not," she began to  
  
say...before she began to glow. She stood up and let  
  
out a shout. Then the transformation began. Her  
  
skin turned entirely blue, her hair became jet black  
  
and various other modifications began. Seconds  
  
later the now evil Amy held her power stick aloft.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" she shouted in her  
  
modified voice. The power surrounded her and she  
  
transformed into Sailor Mercury, completely human  
  
looking, but not benevolent in the least.  
  
"It is illogical for me to destroy my own  
  
house because that would hurt only me...since my  
  
goal is to hurt other people, the best bet would be to  
  
go outside and destroy other's houses. Yes that  
  
would do fine," she said and headed towards her  
  
door.   
  
She walked out into the street and headed  
  
for her neighbor's house, which of course was  
  
Greg's. Greg noticed her outside his window. He  
  
saw her looking at her computer and then the house.  
  
"Now let's see...where would the weakest  
  
point in the architecture be?" she asked herself.   
  
Greg opened the window.  
  
"Hey Mercury! What's going on?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Nothing Greg, I'm just going to blow up  
  
your house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm going to blow up your  
  
house...now quit asking."  
  
Greg gasped. 


	124. 124

Chapter 124  
  
"Are you kidding?" Greg shouted in shock.  
  
"Okay..I guess I can't work without  
  
distraction here," Mercury said.   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm...." she began...  
  
"Uh oh.." Greg said and dashed for the door  
  
to his room. His father hadn't come home yet.   
  
"Blast!" Mercury shouted and blasted Greg's  
  
room blowing it apart.  
  
"Saturn Power!" Greg shouted halfway  
  
down the stairs. She must be under some sort of  
  
evil influence, but why does she always want to  
  
blow up our houses?  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm! Blast!" Mercury  
  
shouted and blew the front wall of the house apart.   
  
it began to collapse. Saturn dived through a back  
  
window before the roof caved in.  
  
"Okay, next house.." Mercury said and  
  
moved down the street.  
  
"Stop Mercury!" Saturn said in as forceful a  
  
voice he could considering the circumstances.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" Mercury snapped.  
  
"Uh...here are several things involved  
  
really," Saturn said.  
  
"Too bad, look I'm going to blow up this  
  
next house if you don't mind."  
  
"I...um...do mind."  
  
"Oh...I see...so you wanna fight?"  
  
"No, but I think that's how this is going to  
  
end up."  
  
"You thought right! Mercury Bubbles  
  
Blast!"   
  
Saturn jumped out of the way as the bubbles  
  
flew at him and he rolled to the side as a mist fell, of  
  
course he could see right through it.   
  
I don't know what this will do to her, but I  
  
don't have much choice I have to fight using my  
  
powers. He drew his sword and fired. She leapt  
  
over it and landed again. He fired again. She  
  
avoided it.  
  
"If you're strategy is purely to fire that thing  
  
at me, it won't work," Mercury said.  
  
Saturn realized she had a point.   
  
"Of course then again..." Saturn said. "If I  
  
just keep shooting at you! You won't be able to do  
  
any more damage."  
  
"You'd certainly like to think that wouldn't  
  
you?" Mercury said.  
  
"Your Mercury bubbles are relatively  
  
ineffective, and any other attacks you make will  
  
take long enough that I can attack before you can,"  
  
Saturn said. "It's simple arithmetic."  
  
"Normally that might be true, but you forget  
  
what a super genius I am!"  
  
"That won't make up for the fact that you  
  
have no attacks."  
  
"Won't it. Sure, I'm standing right here in  
  
front of you. But what makes you think that can't  
  
change! See there is one thing you need to  
  
remember, you have to stop me. I don't need to  
  
stop you so essentially..wherever I go, you have to  
  
go!" Mercury shouted and leapt up and over a roof  
  
and bounced off towards the city.  
  
"Guess she has a point," Saturn muttered  
  
and followed.   
  
The two jumped from rooftop. Saturn  
  
desperately trying to hit her with a sword blast and  
  
avoid doing any other necessary damage. His aim  
  
was good, but not good enough. Mercury had more  
  
experience with her abilities, and he was having  
  
trouble keeping up with her.   
  
She bounced off at a near perfect angle and  
  
went in a new direction. Saturn hit the same area  
  
and attempted to duplicate the move only, to go off  
  
at the wrong angle and fly at a telephone pole. He  
  
kicked out and hit the pole, and did his best to land.   
  
He lost track of Mercury.  
  
"Now where'd she go?" he muttered to  
  
himself. It was then he realized that her intent was  
  
not to lose him, but merely to get him into this exact  
  
position. He dived out of the way instinctively as a  
  
wave of ice water flew at him.   
  
She is clever. He thought. And headed back  
  
in the direction of the ice water. With her cover  
  
blown, Mercury leapt onto another roof and kept  
  
going. Saturn followed trying to get in a lucky shot.   
  
She avoided the attacks and kept a grin plastered on  
  
her face.   
  
Now we try this again. Mercury said and  
  
dropped into a busy street market. Saturn followed,  
  
but once he landed he had no idea where she went  
  
again. The people moved about, hardly anyone  
  
noticed the Guardian Scout standing there. Those  
  
that did started to run sensing trouble or being  
  
worried at the prospect of a guy with a sword  
  
standing there.  
  
She'll attack again. Saturn thought looking  
  
around cautiously. He was ready to move the  
  
second he felt he knew where the attack would  
  
come.  
  
A car rumbled down the street, behind him.   
  
Saturn tried to keep his concentration, but when the  
  
car kept coming he, turned and saw it was empty, he  
  
jumped upwards as it raced by him and slammed  
  
into the front of a house. Halfway into his jump he  
  
was hit by Mercury's Ice Storm and blown twenty  
  
feet into a square watermelon stand.   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" came a shout.   
  
Saturn rolled away from the stand as the second  
  
attack flew at him. He rolled and fired in the  
  
direction of it still wincing from the pain. Another  
  
car sped at him empty. Saturn jumped out of the  
  
way.  
  
How is she doing that? Saturn asked  
  
himself. Of course the computer. He landed and  
  
had only a second before he was barreled into  
  
Mercury leaping off a building. He was knocked  
  
into a produce stand. Mercury grabbed him and  
  
pushed him to the other side where he smashed into  
  
a camera developing stand. She picked him up a  
  
third time. He swung his sword quickly and cut her  
  
cheek. She let him go.  
  
"Ahh...you...you...jerk!" She screeched.  
  
"I'm sorry...but.." Saturn said.   
  
She kicked him in the groin.  
  
"What do I care about a cheek!" She  
  
muttered and leapt off.   
  
"That your girlfriend buddy?" a bystander  
  
asked. "She sure acts like it."  
  
Saturn sighed and followed after her.  
  
I could lose him at any time. Mercury  
  
thought. But sooner or later he'd find me if I was  
  
destroying things so I'd best get rid of him now. He  
  
doesn't stand a chance really. I have more power  
  
then he does. He has only one major energy attack,  
  
and he'd need to hit me with it two or three times to  
  
stop me. I hit him again with my ice storm and that  
  
might put him down for the count.  
  
Saturn was thinking along similar lines.  
  
How am I going to beat her? She has all the  
  
advantages, experience, power, and I have to follow  
  
her wherever she goes. I'm not feeling so good, she  
  
hits me again with her ice storm and it may be over.   
  
The two reached a built up area of the city  
  
Saturn hadn't visited before. Mercury leapt along  
  
the cars and he had to follow amidst the yells of  
  
confused pedestrians and drivers.  
  
I know, I'll lead him to the harbor...that's  
  
where my powers will be the most useful. Mercury  
  
thought and kept going.  
  
She's leading me somewhere..but where is  
  
it? Saturn thought.  
  
Minutes later they arrived at the harbor.  
  
Of course...her powers will be the most  
  
dangerous here. Saturn thought and landed.   
  
Mercury disappeared into a maze of stacked boxes.   
  
I didn't want to do this, but it may be  
  
necessary. Saturn thought and fired his sword into  
  
the boxes blowing them apart. Mercury was  
  
surprised at this move. She had expected Saturn to  
  
follow her in on foot or try to see her from above,  
  
either way she would have found a way to hit him.   
  
Instead a box exploded next to her showering her  
  
with grain. Another sword blast hit her in the head  
  
and knocked her into a pile of boxes. They came  
  
tumbling down all around her.  
  
I wonder if I should help her, she could be  
  
hurt or she could be up to something else. Saturn  
  
thought. There was no movement under the boxes.   
  
Saturn stood there waiting, hoping she made a  
  
move, his sword aimed at the area.   
  
"Mercury! You all right in there?" he asked.   
  
Knowing the response would probably be a lie in  
  
some way.   
  
Seconds later the boxes flew at him pushed  
  
by an icy wave. He ducked and the wave passed  
  
over him chilling him, and he winced. Mercury  
  
emerged from the boxes.  
  
"Finally, we can get this over with,"  
  
Mercury said. "Mercury...Aqua..." she began going  
  
through the motions of her attack. Saturn leapt  
  
forward with his sword hoping he was doing the  
  
right thing. He hit her before she could finish and  
  
the sword went straight through her. She cried out  
  
and fell to the ground. Saturn collapsed as well.   
  
There was no wound since the sword was pure  
  
energy, but the damage had been extensive. Slowly  
  
though Mercury stood up and staggered away from  
  
Saturn who looked up to see her. She started to go  
  
through the motions.  
  
"Mercury Aqua..." she began. Saturn stood  
  
there..hoping he would have the ability to avoid the  
  
attack.   
  
"Rhapsody!" she shouted and launched her  
  
attack. Saturn stumbled out of the way as it flew by  
  
him and smashed into a ship, punching a hole in it  
  
above the waterline. Mercury stood there gasping.   
  
Saturn collapsed again from exhaustion.   
  
There's just no way I can beat her. She's too  
  
strong. He thought.  
  
"Mercury...Ice Storm..." Mercury began  
  
ready to finish him off.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" came a shout. An  
  
attack flew across the ground and smashed into  
  
Mercury.   
  
"Pluto Healing Power!" came a second  
  
shout. Mercury was bathed in light and within  
  
seconds she returned to normal, but was hurt badly.  
  
"Saturn, we must get these two to where  
  
they can rest," Sailor Pluto said standing on a  
  
rooftop.  
  
Sailor Saturn standing beside her, merely  
  
nodded.  
  
  
  
As all this was happening, Serena was  
  
spending some time at the crown restaurant.  
  
"What can I get you Serena?" Lizzie asked  
  
solemnly.  
  
"Uh..my usual milkshake, say, you okay  
  
Lizzie?"  
  
"Fine..I'll be back shortly," Lizzie replied in  
  
a similar monotone.  
  
Of course something's wrong, she just  
  
doesn't want to tell me. Serena thought. Wonder  
  
how I could get her to.   
  
Lizzie came back a few minutes later with  
  
her milkshake.  
  
"Here you go Serena," she said and set it  
  
down.  
  
"Wait Lizzie, you seem awfully depressed,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Serena, I have to work," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll wait till you're done," Serena said.  
  
"Don't bother," Lizzie said and walked off.  
  
Most people would listen to her and go  
  
away. Serena thought. But I'm not most people.   
  
  
  
An hour or so later Lizzie emerged from the  
  
restaurant. Serena watched as she headed down the  
  
street towards her and waited.  
  
I'll just stumble into her, and then maybe  
  
she'll tell me. She waited and then as Lizzie got  
  
closer Serena rounded the corner, tripped and fell to  
  
the ground.  
  
"Oh, hey, Lizzie, guess I just happened to be  
  
walking by," Serena muttered.  
  
"Let me help you up," Lizzie said monotone  
  
and helped pull her off the ground.  
  
"Uh..thanks..listen..since I'm here why don't  
  
you..."  
  
"I have to get home."  
  
"Can I walk with you?"   
  
"You're awfully committed to finding out  
  
what's wrong with me."  
  
"Yep, I want to help."  
  
"You can't help," Lizzie said and started off.  
  
"Sure, I can. I'm always finding ways to  
  
help people."  
  
"Whether they want it or not?"  
  
"In a sense," Serena said.  
  
"Listen Serena..you know how I'm this good  
  
violinist right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, you're great."  
  
"Lately, the pressure's been on and I haven't  
  
felt like doing anything."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, that's normal."  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Sure...um...I don't know why, but it is."  
  
"That doesn't help me."  
  
"No I guess it doesn't, but, maybe if you  
  
keep trying."  
  
"I just sit there for hours sometimes, not  
  
wanting to play a note. I mean...I love the violin,  
  
but, oh I don't know!"  
  
"Calm down Lizzie."  
  
"You can't help me here Serena, you see it's  
  
all me."  
  
"No it's not Lizzie, well, you may have  
  
started it, kinda, but maybe I can motivate you."  
  
"I don't see how. Really Serena, you  
  
shouldn't waste the time."  
  
"Lizzie, all I do is waste time, I'm very good  
  
at it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
Minutes later they had arrived at Lizzie's  
  
house.  
  
"Now why don't you try and practice and  
  
when you don't feel like it, you tell me why,"  
  
Serena said. I sound like a psychiatrist. That's  
  
kinda annoying. Serena thought.  
  
"Okay, " Lizzie said and picked up the  
  
violin. She began a piece slowly and raised her  
  
pace slightly. Then a note slipped. She slipped  
  
again and pulled the bow away from the violin.  
  
"I haven't gotten that note right all week,"  
  
she said with disgust.  
  
"Is it a hard note?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said. "But it shouldn't be that  
  
hard."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it eventually."  
  
"I don't have till eventually, I have a recital  
  
in a week."  
  
"You're just nervous."  
  
"I'm also behind."  
  
"Okay, but have you ever been behind  
  
before."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"People have made comebacks before it isn't  
  
that hard."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"If things like this were easy, I'd be involved  
  
in them," Serena said.  
  
Lizzie grinned slightly.  
  
"Sure, people want to quit all the time. I  
  
usually am one of those people that do...but it's the  
  
people that tough it out, they're the great ones, the  
  
hard workers. Sure, it must be tough with a recital  
  
coming up and all, but you've played in recitals  
  
before, you're a great violinist. You can do it,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"I know I have the talent, but I just don't  
  
want to do it. I've got nothing to prove."  
  
"That's different," Serena said.   
  
"I know."  
  
"So why don't you have anything to prove?"  
  
"Because I play the violin for me, and for  
  
those who want to listen, but not because I have  
  
standards, I just like to make music. It's all about  
  
intrinsic value."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Internal motivation Serena."  
  
"Oh...I was worried about that intrinsic  
  
there.."  
  
"Look, right now it doesn't mean that much  
  
to me to play in front of people. I wish I could just  
  
keep practicing alone on my own terms."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"But then I'll let those people down."  
  
  
  
"You just said you play for yourself."  
  
"And those who want to listen, they want to  
  
listen to me play, how can I disappoint them?"  
  
"If you get out there and play badly, you'll  
  
disappoint them too, you're still young. Why not  
  
wait a while until you're ready."  
  
"I thought I was, it's just now that I've felt  
  
this way."  
  
"You know who would be the perfect person  
  
for you to talk to? Michiru, she's a friend, or I think  
  
she's a friend of mine..anyway..she's a violinist  
  
too."  
  
"You think she could help?"  
  
"I could call her right now."   
  
Seconds later.  
  
"Oh hi Michiru...this is Serena."  
  
"Hi Serena, something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, ya see, I've got this friend, and she's  
  
a violinist, you know Lizzie Tillman."  
  
"The one at that concert that got disrupted."  
  
"Right, she's in a slump."  
  
"A slump?"  
  
"Yes, she's been having trouble playing. I  
  
was hoping you could talk to her."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Maybe, if you're not too busy."  
  
"I have a minute or two. Is she there?"  
  
"Uh huh," Serena said. She handed the  
  
phone to Lizzie.  
  
"Hello," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hello Lizzie, I hear you're having some  
  
trouble," Michiru said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, kinda. I don't feel like playing."  
  
"That's only natural. Everyone goes through  
  
it. Even I did."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yes, you're wondering you even bother,  
  
day in and day out working like you do, you wonder  
  
for who you do it for. The question is...who do you  
  
do it for..."  
  
"I thought I did it for myself."  
  
"It's always good to do things for yourself,  
  
but rarely do musicians make music only for their  
  
own ears."  
  
"I like to play for others too, but I don't  
  
know if it's worth all the work."  
  
"Only you can really know whether it is, but  
  
you seem like a girl who wants to have her music  
  
heard by everyone she can. That's not something  
  
that's easy, and sometimes, you need to take a  
  
break, or sometimes you need to fight to do it, But  
  
Serena's there trying to help you right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she's been helpful."  
  
"You should talk to her about overcoming  
  
challenges."  
  
"Uh...why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She might have some interesting stories,  
  
you'd be surprised," Michiru said.   
  
"Thanks Michiru."  
  
"Sure, and if you have any more trouble tell  
  
Serena to call me...your sound is to good to lay quiet  
  
for too long."  
  
"I will, bye," Lizzie said.  
  
"What'd she say?" Serena asked.  
  
"A lot of stuff, she also says you know  
  
something about overcoming challenges for some  
  
reason," Lizzie said.  
  
"Funny she should say that," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, do you like my music?"  
  
"Yep, all my friends do too, even those boys  
  
that date them, and trust me that means a lot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure..but Lizzie, you know what I think, if  
  
there are people who are disappointed, they  
  
shouldn't be. They should remember that they're  
  
the ones being honored to listen to your music and  
  
not the other way around."  
  
"You make it sound so...I don't know...not  
  
nice," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I meant that you see it as  
  
a honor that they come to listen to you and it is. But  
  
it's also the other way around. And well, people  
  
who like music have to respect that the performers  
  
are human too..you can't be superhuman just  
  
because they want you to be. And a lot of them  
  
know that. Worrying about disappointing them is  
  
what you do, because you care about them. But if  
  
you're not ready, they'll understand, or they  
  
should."  
  
"I guess," Lizzie said. "Maybe I'm just  
  
thinking too much about it."  
  
"It's only because you care Lizzie, you don't  
  
want to hurt anyone's feelings, but you're hurting  
  
your own doing it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Tell you what I'll do,  
  
I'll try playing for you, no one else. If you'll sit and  
  
listen."  
  
"Of course I will, free concert," Serena said.   
  
"I mean go ahead."  
  
"Uh..thank you," Lizzie said and picked up  
  
her bow.   
  
She began to play and with a few slight slip  
  
ups went through it, not stopping once.  
  
"There was a few problems..but you know I  
  
can fix them.." Lizzie said.  
  
"Go ahead, try again," Serena said. "It's a  
  
nice piece."  
  
Lizzie went into the piece again, but halfway  
  
through it, she began to stop and gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Serena said. Lizzie began to  
  
glow.  
  
"Ahh....what it this?" she said.  
  
"Lizzie, give me your violin quick," Serena  
  
said.  
  
Lizzie did as she began to transform. Serena  
  
hurried into the hallway and stuck the violin into a  
  
closet.  
  
"Come to think of it," Serena said and  
  
walked into the closet herself and pulled off her  
  
brooch.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and  
  
transformed. She walked out of the closet and crept  
  
back down the hallway towards Lizzie's room. She  
  
stopped and peered around the corner. Standing  
  
there was Lizzie, still human, but with a two long  
  
bulbs of her brown hair stretching down into two  
  
trails. Furthermore she was wearing an outfit very  
  
similar to one Sailor Moon now wore. She turned  
  
at the noise.   
  
"Hey what are you doing!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted standing in the doorway.  
  
"I am Sailor Lizzie, where'd you get that  
  
outfit you meanie!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh..I'm kinda Sailor Moon. You know  
  
Champion of Justice, righter of wrongs, triumpher  
  
over evils, that sort of thing," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Who does your hair?"  
  
"Uh, me.."  
  
"Oh, that's odd..you just kinda look like me  
  
that's all."  
  
"No, you look like me. I was here first,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting," Lizzie said. "So  
  
what was that about what you do?"  
  
"I said I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of  
  
Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. I  
  
guess that mean's um..you. On behalf of the moon I  
  
shall punish you!"  
  
"That's quite catchy isn't it?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"No I really like it. Let's see, I'm Sailor  
  
Lizzie, Champion of um...Champions! I will right  
  
lefts, and triumph over beavers! That means..." she  
  
paused and gathered some breath.  
  
"Boo!" she shouted.  
  
"Ah.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"On behalf of the Moo I will shall punish  
  
you!"  
  
"That's very annoying," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You mean you didn't like it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I think we had better fight then."  
  
"I was wondering when we'd get to that,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I know this great place down by the river  
  
let's go..." Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh..okay, " Sailor Moon said. "After you."  
  
Guess I have to play by the rules, after all I  
  
am a hero. Sailor Moon thought.  
  
Lizzie walked out the door of her room and  
  
then outside. Sailor Moon followed cautiously.  
  
"Say..how far is this?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Just a few blocks," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh..I'm kinda surprised, why didn't you  
  
want to trash your house or something?"  
  
"And break all my stuff?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Good point," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I thought it was," Lizzie said. "You do this  
  
often?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, it's kind of my job."  
  
"Is the pay good?"  
  
"I don't get paid."  
  
"Good insurance."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pension?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the heck do you do it?"  
  
"Cause it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Come on girl, services rendered require  
  
just compensation," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, I mean I know you've been  
  
converted by evil and all, but uh...how do you know  
  
this?"  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon, who would be a  
  
greater financial expert then the dark forces of evil."  
  
"That's the most intelligent thing I've ever  
  
heard someone evil said," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Isn't it?" Lizzie asked. "But really, I mean  
  
no insurance, you could get hurt doing this."  
  
"You don't say," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"And no pension, how will you retire?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know that yet, but  
  
actually it isn't my real job, it's more like volunteer  
  
work," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh I see," Lizzie said. "If you ask me,  
  
you're doing too much work for too little a price  
  
though."  
  
"Maybe, but there are people that depend on  
  
me."  
  
"Then they might not mind making some  
  
financial contributions."  
  
"Or they might," Sailor Moon said. "But  
  
now that you mention it, the city should owe us big  
  
time."  
  
"See? Is it wrong for you to ask for several  
  
million dollars to make up for the time and effort  
  
you spent."  
  
"No of course not, several million?"  
  
"Why not? Demand it or threaten to go on  
  
strike."  
  
"Not a bad idea."  
  
"We're here," Lizzie said and walked down  
  
to an embankment towards a long path by a small  
  
river.   
  
"This is a place to fight a battle," Lizzie  
  
said.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I guess," Sailor Moon said  
  
pulling off her tiara.  
  
"Ready when you are.." Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh...just what do you intend to fight me  
  
with?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Oh...my tiara, just like you do," Lizzie said  
  
and pulled it off.  
  
"Good luck," Sailor Moon said. "I'm very  
  
good at this."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
and threw her tiara.   
  
"Moo Tiara Magic!" Lizzie shouted and held  
  
her tiara out which then morphed into a large stone  
  
giant in front of here. Sailor Moon's tiara bounced  
  
off the stone giant and flew back to her. Sailor  
  
Moon looked on in shock, and barely avoided being  
  
knocked in the head with her own Tiara, which she  
  
caught at the last second.  
  
"What was that?" she said in shock.  
  
"Can't your tiara do that too?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"NO IT CAN'T!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"Then you'll probably lose then," Lizzie  
  
said. "Go get him giant!"  
  
The giant lumbered forward. Sailor Moon  
  
backed up slowly trying to think of what to do.  
  
"Hmm...this could be a problem," she said  
  
having her moon scepter appear in her hand.  
  
The giant threw a punch at her. She jumped  
  
backward and avoid it.  
  
Doubt my moon sword would do much. She  
  
concentrated and tried to bring on Mercury's aura.  
  
The giant tried to punch her again. She jumped out  
  
of the way, but lost her concentration.  
  
"I don't know if I can stop it. But maybe,  
  
she thought and leapt upward and over the giant.   
  
"Moon Sword!" she shouted. Her scepter  
  
turned into a sword as she flew towards Sailor  
  
Lizzie who looked up in surprise as Sailor Moon  
  
dropped towards her. Sailor Moon did a kick and  
  
hit Lizzie right in the chest. She then brought her  
  
sword down to hit Lizzie in the stomach and give  
  
her a shock, but Lizzie grabbed her arm and pushed  
  
her off. Sailor Moon stumbled backwards and right  
  
towards the giant. She realized that and jumped  
  
forward, screeching as the giant tried to grab her.   
  
Lizzie jumped forward and tried her own high kick.   
  
Sailor Moon swerved to avoid it and hit the ground  
  
hard. She whirled around and moaned.   
  
"Giant! Throw me at her!" Lizzie shouted.   
  
The giant picked Lizzie up and propelled her right  
  
at Sailor Moon, who gasped and then had an idea.   
  
She leapt up at the last second and drop kicked  
  
Lizzie right in the head. Sailor Lizzie fell out of  
  
mid air and collapsed. Sailor Moon used Jupiter's  
  
aura and picked her up. The Giant charged at both  
  
of them. Sailor Moon chucked Lizzie right at the  
  
Giant. He caught her and kept coming.  
  
"That didn't work," Sailor Moon muttered  
  
and leapt away landing on the top of the  
  
embankment. Sailor Lizzie was put down by the  
  
giant.  
  
"Running are you?" Sailor Lizzie said.   
  
"Fine, I'll just have my giant...trash the...um..."  
  
"River?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Uh...hmm..." Sailor Lizzie. "Giant go get  
  
her!"  
  
The Giant started to rumble up the hill.   
  
Sailor Moon leapt to the side and then jumped  
  
down. Sailor Lizzie charged at her. Sailor Moon  
  
used Venus agility and flipped out of the way. The  
  
Giant came running down the hill towards her. She  
  
jumped up back up to the top of the embankment.   
  
The Giant scrambled back up the embankment  
  
towards her.  
  
Sailor Moon grinned and jumped over it  
  
before delivering a jump kick to Lizzie who was  
  
just standing up. The Giant rumbled back down  
  
the hill towards her. Sailor Moon pushed Lizzie to  
  
the side and jumped out of the way as the Giant  
  
rumbled down and fell into the water.  
  
"I can't believe I outwitted them," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" she shouted  
  
and Sailor Lizzie was covered with white light she  
  
sighed and was turned human again.  
  
"That was relatively easy," Sailor Moon  
  
said. To her surprise the Giant stood back up out of  
  
the water and moved towards her.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to disappear now?   
  
Uh..Moon Spiral..." She shouted hurriedly as the  
  
Giant raced up the hill.  
  
"Hearts Attack!" she finished while he was  
  
inches away. The attack hit and blew the Giant  
  
apart in front of her. Sailor Moon sighed in relief  
  
and then hurried down to help Lizzie.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon, oh I'm so glad to see you,"  
  
Lizzie said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm worried more about you Lizzie."  
  
"I'm fine...say how do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm all powerful..right?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie, yes I am," Sailor Moon said  
  
half heartedly.   
  
"Say Sailor Moon, do you ever not like what  
  
you're doing?"  
  
"Sure, lots of times," Sailor Moon said  
  
realizing she had an opportunity. "But you know  
  
Lizzie, I know that a lot of people depend on me,  
  
and that's what keeps me going. To tell you the  
  
truth though, I kinda like what I do to. It makes me  
  
feel good to help people."  
  
"That's what it's all about isn't it?" Lizzie  
  
asked.  
  
"I think so," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon," Lizzie said.   
  
"Say, do you know where my friend Serena is, she  
  
was here, and then I turned into that thing."  
  
"Oh..she's back at your house, she called for  
  
help."  
  
"Ah..I see.." Lizzie said. "I'd better get back  
  
there."  
  
"Don't push yourself, you've been through  
  
some things, you don't want to overdo it."  
  
"I think I'll be okay," Lizzie said.  
  
"If you say so," Sailor Moon said. 


	125. 125

Chapter 125 Following the chaotic battles that had occurred the day before, the citizens of Tokyo were growing quite concerned, not only with the upsurge in trouble, but also the fact that Sailor Mercury's evil induced actions were witnessed by thousands of people. It was as a result of this that Prime Minister Coral, Governor Morimoto, and the usual SDF and Police leaders had filed into the press room at Police Headquarters to give a briefing.  
"From all we've observed, it appears that there was an unusual outpouring of abnormal evil phenomena," Coral said. "The cause of this is still being investigated. Like in all cases of abnormal attacks, I would urge the populace to remain calm and leave it to the authorities to handle. We'll take your questions"  
"Prime Minister, what are the authorities doing to protect us given this fresh outpouring of chaotic battles across the city?" a reporter asked.  
General Nagumo leaned up to the podium.  
"We have increased the amount of soldiers available to respond in the event of another attack"  
Ozaki then pushed himself in.  
"We also have our officers working as much as they can on this and many of them are on standby to deal with any issue. That's our usual procedure"  
Another reporter stood up.  
"But isn't it really true that we're just relying largely on the Sailor Scouts anyway"  
another reporter answered.  
"The Sailor Scouts have handled things in the past, and when they can handle it we usually let them, but our forces are around to deal additional issues, or to step in if the scouts are having trouble"  
Coral said.  
"And just because we don't have to fight off every enemy doesn't mean we couldn't," Nagumo said.  
Ozaki added a quick nod.  
"Isn't it true though that one of the Sailor Scouts themselves were involved in the damage created?" A third reporter said.  
"Mister Sato, it is true that we believe Sailor Mercury to be involved," Chief Ozaki said. "However, we also are fairly sure she was under the same evil influence that the other people of the city who were causing the ruckus were"  
"Superintendent General Ozaki, is it not true that Sailor Mercury has been responsible for the destruction of property before this incident?" Sato continued.  
"I would not call her responsible. We're certainly not going to arrest Principal Oksua for being under an evil influence, he is not responsible either"  
"However, she did do damage in the past?" "I believe it would be appropriately phrased that the evil force utilized her body to do damage"  
Deputy Chief Tsumura said poking his head up to the microphone. "She certainly seems to have been under the evil influence a lot lately," the reporter continued.  
"I'm sure it's a part of risking one's life to protect others," Coral said.  
And the press conference continued. While the group of scouts all recovered from their various battles inside Tokyo, Setsuna Meio and Hotaru Tomoe sat in a modest house several miles away.  
"You really should eat more Hotaru"  
Setsuna said. Hotaru said nothing and didn't touch the food.  
"Well..you'll get weak and sick if you don't," Setsuna said. "Is it wrong not to want to eat?" Hotaru asked.  
"Normally yes," Setsuna said.  
"It's how I feel normally"  
"That's because you're depressed. You've been through a lot. I can't say I expect this to be easy for you"  
"Where is my father"  
"He's struggling to get a job"  
"Why isn't he given one"  
"Well...he effects of all this have um...affected him"  
"He's no longer normal is he"  
"He just needs to adjust"  
"I was once normal wasn't I"  
"Yes, Hotaru, you still are"  
"They did not care that I wanted to be normal. They became the normal for me"  
"Yes I know. But we've been over this"  
"Why do I fight now?" Hotaru asked.  
"Hmm?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yesterday, we were in the city. You didn't want to go, but felt you had to"  
"Yes, it was an emergency yesterday, there were people in danger, we saved two of them"  
"I remember saving only one"  
"From attack yes, but the other person,  
Mercury, needed to be saved too"  
"Just like I was saved?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yes"  
"Why did we do it"  
"Because we're Sailor Scouts"  
"Why am I this Sailor Scout? I did not earn it"  
"It has to do with the past Hotaru"  
"The past? I remember the past, I should remember why"  
"It's the distant past," Setsuna said. "Listen Hotaru, you shouldn't worry about being Sailor Saturn, you should worry about being yourself"  
"But I am Sailor Saturn as much as I am Hotaru Tomoe"  
"That's true, one thing at a time though. I didn't want to have you use your powers yesterday,  
but circumstances forced me too. Being a Sailor Scout is relatively unimportant right now"  
"I see, very well, so then it is Hotaru Tomoe that must recover. How is that to happen. A part of my life was taken from me"  
"Yes that's right it was, but what's important is what happened before and what happens after," Setsuna said.  
"What happened before...that's also unimportant," Hotaru said.  
"Why?" "Because it's already happened. I remember it, and that exists. But my life does not depend on it"  
"Do you remember what you used to like to do"  
"Yes, but I don't care about such things"  
"I think you do deep down"  
"This talk annoys me,"Hotaru said.  
"Okay, so what is that you want to do"  
Setsuna said.  
"Tell me why I have visions"  
"Visions?" Setsuna asked. "What kind of visions"  
"Visions that tell me what will happen"  
"I didn't know you had visions. Why didn't you tell me this before"  
"Because you didn't seem interested"  
"I am, what do the visions say?" Setsuna asked.  
"I am the bearer of death. I can see deaths.  
Not only death, but I can sense it. I can feel it,  
every time a life ends," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru, you can't, we cured you of the curse," Setsuna said.  
"The curse? You can only get to part of it. The rest of it is still here. But it is not alone. No...there is another force. Not the one you destroyed. But a different one, telling me the truths of the future. I cannot ask it any questions, it only gives me some answers. It chooses to tell me all of one thing, and little to nothing about another"  
Hotaru said.  
This is odd. She shouldn't have these kind of feelings. Depression maybe, but prophetic visions? I wonder about this. Wait though...Greg had the same for a time. He was from Saturn too. There must be some sort of connection. Still I have to get her to not focus on it.  
"Hotaru, listen, there may be reasons why you have this prophetic power, but I'm more concerned with you. Why don't you tell me how you feel"  
"Not here," Hotaru said.  
"Why not here?" Setsuna asked.  
"Because I do not like it"  
"Where do you want to go"  
"Out there, " Hotaru said pointing at a field.  
"Then go ahead," Setsuna said. Hotaru did so.  
She worries me. Setsuna thought.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo. "You have this thing about destroying houses," Greg said.  
"Must be some sort of repressed animal instinct," Amy muttered. The two stood looking at Greg's caved in house.  
"I'm sorry Greg," Amy said.  
"We've got good insurance," Greg said.  
"My father's arguing with them over it though right now. After all, there isn't much precedent for Sailor Scout destruction"  
"Actually there is, but no one thinks about it much," Amy said. "We've blown up a lot of infrastructure. I um...have plenty of room in my house if you and your father need a place to stay"  
"Thanks, but I don't know what my father has planned," Greg said.  
"I didn't mean to"  
"I know Amy, whatever that evil force is,  
it's dangerous. Have you talked to the others yet"  
"Only for a minute or so. The scouts are all getting together later"  
"I'll try and be there, assuming that I can"  
Greg said.  
"I'm sure no one will mind if you're not there, considering the circumstances"  
"Yeah," Greg said and sighed.  
Setsuna and Hotaru stood in the field.  
"Is it all right now?" Setsuna said.  
"It is better," Hotaru said. "Then why don't you tell me how you're feeling"  
"I feel emptiness"  
"That's understandable"  
"Do you know that emptiness is an interesting concept?" Hotaru began. "Because it's empty when you look inside it, but it takes up space,  
in the heart, and in the mind"  
"I know," Setsuna said. "Picture this emptiness expanding, and that everything it touches it destroys"  
"I can see that"  
"You can see it. But can you live it"  
"I don't know," Setsuna said.  
"No one could, but I did, somehow, it controlled me, it tried to destroy everything that was Hotaru Tomoe, I wouldn't let it. No, I couldn't, and somehow..with all that power, it never fully won. It had my body, it had my mind, yet it didn't have my soul"  
"I know Hotaru," Setsuna said.  
"No, no one does. A soul without a mind or a body, is just a shell...and yet that was how Hotaru Tome lived for years, as a soul, and now...poof...I have everything again...but it's like living in the house of someone who has died. This was my mind and body first, but the Dark One, owned it, the Dark One died, and now I live in the mind and body of the Dark One"  
"That's not true. You can change that"  
Setsuna said.  
"The damage has been done. The memories,  
they're still there, not always there, but echoes bouncing through my mind. Thousands dying on other worlds...destruction and death. And the spirit of death. Yes it's still an echo too. We're being foolish to think that just because we have this great healing power and eternal optimism that we can destroy all evil. You destroyed the dark one, you destroyed the curse, you didn't destroy all the memories, because those memories were my memories, not theirs"  
Setsuna just stood waiting.  
"Setsuna, I may have everything that Hotaru had. But I'm not what Hotaru was, I am different. I bear her name, I have her soul, but I'm not her"  
"Yes you are Hotaru. We can beat it"  
Setsuna said. "It's just another battle that needs to be waged"  
"I do not have any weapons to wage this battle with," Hotaru said.  
"Yes you do. You have your spirit. The same spirit, we all have"  
"It is not strong"  
"Not yet. But we can make it strong again"  
"Do not waste the time," Hotaru said.  
"It's no waste," Setsuna said.  
"Why do you even care about me. I was the enemy. I am lost"  
"Hotaru, it's not in my nature to count you out just like that. In fact, it's not in the nature of any of the scouts to do that"  
"That's a lie"  
"Why do you think that?" Setsuna asked.  
"In the battle, there were those who wanted to kill me, who didn't want to risk the world's fate for me," Hotaru said. "They all reconsidered afterwards"  
"I doubt they all did. I don't blame them. I agreed with them. I was a threat. It was safer to kill me. So Setsuna, there may be those that do care, but the entire world doesn't. And some of the scouts don't. Please don't lie to me"  
"They're still a sign of what's good about this world"  
"Maybe. But that doesn't matter. I am doomed to a life of darkness"  
"Only if you think about things that way"  
"And how else should I think about them"  
"Listen Hotaru. We've been at this for a few days. All I'm asking is that you listen to me, and I'll listen you. Maybe eventually we'll figure something out"  
"I've figured things out. My path is clear. I will be Sailor Saturn, because it suits me. There is no better place for me to be then fighting battles. I can kill if necessary"  
"Hotaru, no one's asking you to be a killer. Just a fighter for the side of good"  
"Then I will do that. Because I might as well, there is nothing else I am suited for"  
"I hope to change that," Setsuna said.  
"You're hope is respected, but I'm afraid you shall fail," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru, you forget, the Sailor Scouts don't give up"  
"That is meaningless propaganda"  
"No, Hotaru, it's the truth"  
"We will see won't we"  
"I guess we will," Setsuna said.  
The scouts as a whole were meeting at Raye's temple with the exception of the four outers and Greg.  
"That was a pretty annoying day," Lita said.  
"You said it," Mina said. "Though I did get to beat up Mike's sister, so it wasn't all bad"  
"Glad you had fun," Mike muttered. "My aching back"  
"Want me to give you a back rub?" Mina asked.  
"Not in here," Raye snapped.  
"Of course, we got to beat up Principal Oksua, which was a once in a lifetime opportunity"  
Rick said. "You'd think so, but the way our lives go he could mutate into a vicious monster several times in the future," Serena muttered.  
"Did any of you see any way this could have been caused?" Amy asked.  
"We didn't," Steve said. "Oksua just started trashing the place, we were up in detention at the time"  
"Yeah, when did Miss H. figure out we were scouts anyway?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, and how? She's not supposed to figure that stuff out," Serena said.  
"That's not important," Raye said. "Chad transformed near me, I would have noticed if there was a monster around"  
"Same thing with Andrew," Lita said.  
"And Lizzie," Serena added.  
"The first time I saw Lara Leslie was when she showed up in my room," Mina said.  
"I didn't see Amy until she was about to blow my house apart," Greg said.  
"Oh...what's with that anyway Amy?" Mina asked.  
"That's two for you now," Mike said.  
"I think it's just a plot to get cute guys into her house," Lita said. "After all, she trashes Patterson's house and he moves into her apartment. Then she trashes Greg's house and he moves into her house"  
"How'd you know about that?" Amy said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I meant Greg moving in," Amy stammered blushing.  
"Hmm...it's all beginning to make sense now," Mina said.  
"Yeah, all this time," Lita said. "Amy's been weaving a romantic web of intrigue"  
"I am not!" Amy stammered. "Really! You don't understand!" "Hmm...it's working pretty well isn't it"  
Serena said.  
"Of course, you have to chose one of them sooner or later," Mina said.  
"You should talk," the other girls said.  
"Uh, why should she talk?" Mike asked meekly.  
"Nothing, nothing," the five girls said.  
Steve and Rick gave Mike some suspicious glances.  
"Will you girls quit it?" Luna asked jumping in front of them. "Have things gotten this bad since we've been gone?" Artemis asked landing beside her.  
"Do you have any answers?" Luna asked.  
"No, do you?" Serena asked. "Cause we could use some"  
"I know that," Luna said. "Amy, you were one of these creatures, do you know anything about it"  
"I'm sorry Luna, there's not much to tell. All of the sudden I felt strange and then the transformation began, and it was completely out of my control," Amy said.  
"So you didn't get hit with an energy blast somewhere?" Artemis asked.  
"I have no explanation for how it happened"  
Amy said.  
"This could be bad then," Artemis said.  
"Not entirely Artemis, you forget I got to beat up Mike's sister," Mina said.  
"So you've told me," Artemis said.  
"I didn't find it very good at all," Greg said. "Amy was stronger then I was, and I had no way to call for backup"  
"Heck, none was available," Mike said.  
"Pluto and Saturn knew Greg was in trouble," Lita said.  
"You're right," Artemis said.  
"And Neptune and Uranus showed up too when I was there," Mina said.  
"So they might know what's behind this"  
Rick said.  
"No we don't," came a voice. There stood Haruka and Michiru.  
"How'd you know where to go?" Steve said.  
"We can sense these things," Haruka said.  
"Yes, it's natural," Michiru said.  
"Darien can usually sense when I'm in trouble, and he didn't show up," Serena said.  
"He was in Yokohama remember Serena"  
Luna muttered.  
"Oh, yeah...he's been dropping the ball too often you know that," Serena said.  
"You won anyway," Raye said.  
"Luna, by the way...can my tiara turn into a large rock monster if I want it to"  
"No Serena. Why would you ask such a thing?" Luna said.  
"Uh"  
"Ahem, " Haruka said.  
"Oh, yeah, so you don't know who's behind it, but you could sense the trouble?" Raye said.  
"Yes, we were able to hone in on it sense alone, unfortunately we had no way of contacting you when we found it," Michiru said. "Even if you wanted to," Mike said.  
"I see, you still continue to hold certain actions against us," Haruka said.  
"I'm open minded, but hard headed," Mike said.  
"See?" Steve said and bonked him on the head.  
"I didn't mean that part of the head," Mike snapped rubbing it.  
"Do Pluto and Saturn have the same abilities?" Amy asked.  
"Yes," Haruka said. "At least Pluto does. Saturn should, but after all that's happened," Michiru said.  
"You know I just realized something"  
Serena said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"What is it Serena?" Luna asked.  
"There's a lot of scouts," Serena said.  
Everyone sighed.  
"Well duh.." Artemis said.  
"These attacks seemed random, yet connected. All on the same day, at the same time,  
but at different places," Amy said. "Yet they all had something to do with us"  
Raye said. "Lizzie, Andrew, Amy, all friends"  
"Oksua's just our principal," Mike said.  
"Lara...well..she's an enemy, but we know her," Mina said.  
"All these people you know, and there aren't any other attacks in the city," Michiru said. "All of us were involved in the fighting, but we didn't have to be," Haruka said. "There were only five actual enemies"  
"So it's not as if whoever's behind this was targeting us individually.." Rick said.  
"And if they have the ability to attack me,  
why not the other scouts?" The others shrugged.  
Time passed and Lita was soon headed back to her house. Her hair was in an unusual style caused by the loss of her ponytail the day before. Unlike normal injuries, her hair didn't heal, which was quite annoying considering she had needed to ask Mina to try and restyle it. Now with short hair,  
but not the distinctive pony tail she felt decidedly different. She walked into the front door to find her father sipping on some juice.  
"Night shift tonight?" She asked.  
"And more, I'm on a quick break, we've been asked to work overtime because of the battles yesterday...what happened to your hair?" he asked.  
"Mina..." Lita half lied. "She begged me to try out her styling techniques"  
"Ouch," her father said.  
"I know, you guys will find the body in a couple of days," Lita joked.  
Her father grinned.  
"Yeah I'll bet," he said. Lita headed up to her room, leaving her father to wonder. Elsewhere.  
"I've been trying to calculate a pattern on my computer," Amy said.  
"Your Mercury computer?" Greg asked.  
"No, whatever's disrupting the communicators is also limiting it's use. I'm using my regular one"  
"Oh, right, anything"  
"Nothing that's any help. And that's the thing, why is it that there is any communicator disruption?" Amy asked.  
"Maybe whatever's doing this is causing it, I mean...that seems a good guess but maybe, what's causing this is out there," Greg said.  
"Out there?" Amy asked.  
"Sure. I mean how else are the communicators always out of order? Maybe it's like chemical reactions in which the amount of let's say energy, is building into it forms enough of itself to transform someone"  
"It could be it. What if the energy was in the air...say in molecules, if the molecules were blown together, by a wind current or something, they might at random intervals cause the transformation"  
"Yeah"  
"Of course, there's still the question of why certain people and some of the forms that were taken were quite familiar," Amy said.  
"That I don't know yet," Greg said.  
"We shouldn't dwell on it, we've got a test tomorrow"  
"Right..time to hit the books," Greg said.  
"Why do you think they call it hitting the books"  
"Maybe somebody was studying to hard and he hit the books in anger"  
"Maybe, but unlikely, of course then again,  
Greg, have you ever hit a book"  
"In frustration? Sure, several times"  
"Hmm, I didn't used to. Now I do"  
"It's probably the stress"  
"Probably."

Meanwhile Steve was sitting in his garage putting the finishing touches on a rocket.  
"Now it's true, that these usually never work," he said to himself. "But it could be that the other guys are around so much that it may be their bad luck. So, I'm keeping this one a secret until I see how it works. Then I'll show them," he said. "As soon...as I unglue my finger from the wing..."

And in Mike's room.  
"Now, in ancient Rome, Caesar had to have some way to get people to come to the palace right?" Mike began.  
"Right," Rick said.  
"So, what would be the best way to do it"  
"Cell phone"  
"Now you're just being trouble"  
"I usually am at this hour," Rick said.  
"I can see that," Mike said. "But listen...he used pages"  
"I see, he"  
"No he didn't write down who he wanted on a piece of paper and then throw it out a window hoping he'd find it, don't use that joke with me, it's already harmed society enough," Mike said.  
"What?" Rick asked in surprise.  
"Never mind, now how do people call other people now"  
"Cell phones"  
"Right, and cell phones and other non cell phones, but the same idea,"Mike said. "So, what is it that this is all about?" Rick asked.  
"Think about what would happen if Caesar had a cell phone," Mike said.  
"Nothing, because he couldn't call anyone"  
Rick said.  
"Oh, you've heard this one...sorry..." Mike said.  
"That's it?" Rick said.  
"Thanks to you...yeah, I spent seven hours on that one"  
"Sorry," Rick said and instinctively ducked as a phone receiver flew over his head and smashed into the floor.  
"That was the joke!" Mike shouted.  
"Ehh." Rick said.

Night fell, Hotaru slept in her bed. She was dreaming. Slowly she walked through the darkness.  
"Isn't there a light anywhere?" She asked.  
"Light is merely the absence of darkness"  
came a voice. She looked to see Sailor Saturn standing in front of her surrounded by a blue glow that she could barely make out.  
"Darkness is merely the absence of light. It goes both ways," Saturn continued.  
"So...why is darkness around me?" Hotaru asked.  
"Because you have lived in darkness"  
Saturn said. "It's natural"  
"I hate things being natural," Hotaru said. "People tell me it's only natural for me to be this or that. I'm sick of it"  
"What do you want Hotaru"  
"I want a future, I want to smile. I want to see light"  
"Yet you don't think that is possible"  
"No, they keep it from me," Hotaru said.  
"The Dark One, the Wraith?" Saturn asked.  
"Yes," Hotaru said. "They will never die"  
"Sadly you're right," Saturn said. "But you can defeat them..you can trap them where they can't hurt you anymore"  
"How"  
"Listen to Setsuna"  
"I do. She says the right things, but I don't think it will work"  
"You may change your mind," Saturn said. "Just like they did"  
Three figures appeared around her. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Maverick.  
"They were willing to sacrifice you for the planet," Saturn said. "But all three of them don't believe they should have anymore. They each reconsidered"  
"How do you know"  
"That is unimportant"  
"You're lying to me now"  
"What"  
"You're just me..trying to convince myself that they changed! I don't care if they did or not! I don't fault them"  
"You don't know that yet," came another voice from behind her. She turned, there stood Sailor Saturn. She looked. Two Sailor Saturn's now stood around her.  
"Wait, how is this possible?" Hotaru asked.  
"It's your mind," the second Sailor Saturn said. "We represent different hopes. Over there is your hope that everything will be all right"  
"And what are you"  
"I am more neutral on matters such as these. Hotaru, you don't know whether they've reconsidered or not. You need to leave that option open," the Second Saturn said. "But also respect that you might be right. You are much too subjective right now Hotaru. Much too cynical, we have to convince you otherwise"  
"And who speaks for my cynical side"  
Hotaru asked.  
"You do," Saturn said.  
Then Hotaru woke up.  
"I don't understand..I just don't understand"  
she said.  
"Hotaru, is everything all right?" Setsuna asked walking into the room.  
"No, it never is," Hotaru said.

Greg woke up slowly and looked around. He was still staying in Amy's guest bedroom since she had trashed their house. Greg's father was living with a friend. His father had agreed to let him stay with Amy, since the friend lived miles away from Juuban High. It was just easier for Greg to get to school from her house. "Jeez...another restless night," he muttered and glanced at the clock that said 3:19 on it.  
"I've been having them ever since those attacks began, wonder why. Maybe it's because I'm not sure where they're coming from. Guess I'll go for a walk"  
He dressed himself and grabbed the spare key to the house Amy gave him. Soon he was walking along the darkened streets, trying to let the air clear his head.  
I didn't think it would bother me that much. Still, everyone around us is being hit by these attacks. He thought. Who's next,  
and why? Is this enemy invisible? That would seem to be the only explanation. The attacks are random enough to keep me guessing.  
He kept on walking, not sure how he felt about all this. Then he started hearing something,  
which he felt odd at that time of night. He was passing by a park. He heard a very feint sound of music playing. He turned and tried to follow it...that brought him into the park itself. He soon found the source of the music. A solitary figure playing a violin near a pond. He advanced closer. There he found what he almost expected. Michiru stood there deep in her concentration. He stopped and watched her, and listened. She finished her song, and looked straight at him.  
"A little late isn't it Greg?" she said.  
"Guess so," Greg said.  
"I don't disturb anyone out here," Michiru said. "And when one has a need to play a violin at 3 in the morning, there's not many places to go"  
"I suppose so," Greg said. "It's a beautiful place and beautiful music"  
"You're troubled," Michiru said.  
"Can you, um...tell," Greg said.  
"I read people very well," Michiru said. "It's these attacks, Amy and I've been going over all the possibilities in our minds, and there doesn't seem to much there other then some sort of invisible enemy," Greg said. "It's frustrating"  
"Maybe it just is an invisible enemy"  
Michiru said.  
"Or maybe it isn't," Greg said.  
"That's the problem isn't it? Is something invisible or just not there, not easy to tell sometimes"  
"No it isn't, but I don't think this enemy's invisible. Though it's not easy for us to find out. With Amy's computer blocked, there's really no way to see if there's negaenergy around or not"  
"That's not true, there are always ways. You just need to know where to look, and who to look with," Michiru said. "It would seem that your powers might have been useful right now"  
"I know, to tell you the truth that's kind of been bothering me. My psychic powers disappeared. At first I was glad to be rid of them. But now I know they have their uses"  
"You don't know where they went"  
"No idea, just poof...gone. I thought maybe my Saturn power was inhibiting them"  
"It's possible. After all, you were never really born. There might have been some adverse effects, but Greg, if you're out here to relax, you shouldn't dwell on that sort of thing," Michiru said.  
"I guess not," Greg said.  
"I should let you play," Greg said and walked off.  
"He'll figure it out sooner or later, he wants it bad enough," Michiru said to herself. 


	126. 126

Chapter 126  
  
Mina walked down the street happily. Even  
  
though I'll never marry him, I still want to be near  
  
Mister Sakada. She thought as she neared the  
  
kindergarten classroom. I wonder what he wants to  
  
see me about. She thought. She was surprised to  
  
see Lita heading towards her from the other  
  
direction.  
  
"Hello Mina..."  
  
"Hello Lita..."  
  
"Mina..what are you doing here?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself, I mean...about  
  
you," Mina said.  
  
"Mister Sakada asked to see me."  
  
"Mister Sakada asked to see me."  
  
"So he asked to see both of us."  
  
The two walked inside.  
  
"Oh hey girls," Mister Sakada said.  
  
"Hello,:" the two said in unison and scowled  
  
at each other.  
  
"Both of you have been a great help to me  
  
this year," Sakada said. "My kindergarten is  
  
having a fund raiser, you know to get some more  
  
things for the kids, and I was hoping you girls  
  
would want to help out," Sakada said.  
  
"Of course we would," the two said.  
  
"Uh..that's great," Sakada said. "Say are  
  
you two all right? You seem distracted."  
  
"We're fine," the two said.   
  
"You also are talking in unison much too  
  
often."  
  
"It's a habit," The two said.  
  
The two glowered at each other again.  
  
This is odd. Sakada thought.  
  
Later.  
  
"So Mister Sakada's having a fund raiser  
  
and you're going to be in it," Serena said.  
  
"Yep, can you guess what I'm going to do?"  
  
Mina asked.   
  
"What are you going to do Mina?"  
  
"Sing," Mina said and giggled.  
  
"But you can't sing," Serena said.  
  
"Yes I can, you've just never heard me  
  
sing."  
  
"So you're going to sing to them? It's nice  
  
that you're participating, but am I wrong in guessing  
  
that it's not just about the kids?"  
  
"I love kids. And the fact that they happen  
  
to be students where Mister Sakada is an added  
  
bonus."  
  
"Not the other way around?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm a curious girl, and I'm  
  
wondering if you still have a crush on Mister  
  
Sakada."  
  
"I have a crush on most handsome men.   
  
Can we move on?"  
  
"Move on to what?"  
  
"You know what we usually talk about."  
  
"What do we usually talk about?"  
  
"You know...stuff."  
  
"Stuff? Hmm...you're right," Serena said  
  
and paused. "Mina.."  
  
"Yes Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"Why I am the skeptical one here?"  
  
"I don't know Serena. It is pretty odd for  
  
you to be so rational, but then again, this could  
  
mean I have surpassed you in irrationality to a point  
  
at which relatively you're rational compared to  
  
me...uh...hypothetically."  
  
"Oh...is that good or bad?"   
  
"Hmm...I have to chose my words carefully  
  
here," Mina replied and paused. "Serena, how  
  
about we pull out a comic book and read it to break  
  
us out of whatever zone we're in."  
  
"Excellent suggestion," Serena said and did  
  
just that.  
  
"Hey..all right, this is the one where the  
  
handsome Shinohara follows the beautiful Miyumi  
  
into the garden," Mina said.  
  
"Will Shinohara ever get her?" Serena  
  
asked.   
  
"Sure he will, he's the perfect man," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"And she's perfect, like we are," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, this book was based on us I think."  
  
"How?" Serena asked.  
  
"I meant spiritually," Mina said.  
  
"Oh," Serena said.  
  
  
  
At the Kino residence.  
  
"So are you going to cook for the fund  
  
raiser?" Raye asked.  
  
"No I do that all the time anyway," Lita said.   
  
"I thought I'd make stuffed bears."  
  
"Stuffed bears. Why?"  
  
"Cause they're cute."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you made them."  
  
"I learned how and I know a store nearby  
  
who would donate the materials."  
  
"Tell me Lita, do you like Mister Sakada?"  
  
"I know where you're going with this Raye,  
  
and I like him as a friend, so I want to help him and  
  
his kids out."  
  
"Fair enough," Raye said. "It's nothing  
  
more?"  
  
"Even if it was, it doesn't matter. The age  
  
difference is way too much"  
  
"I hope you find someone, sometimes I  
  
wonder if maybe we're rushing things, I mean,  
  
what's happened between me and Rick will keep us  
  
together as friends probably forever. But as a  
  
whole, we spend this time chasing after guys, and  
  
then we find some, and...doesn't it take some the  
  
fun out of it."  
  
"Sure it does Raye. Are these the guys  
  
you're going to marry. Probably not. You know the  
  
strange thing is that because they're all friends, and  
  
we're all friends, and then you add that we're all  
  
scouts, it makes things more complex. I sort of see  
  
it like if we decided to stop dating, which is a little  
  
hard to say is even happening right now...it  
  
wouldn't change things."  
  
"You're right. They say you can't go back  
  
to being friends after being in a relationship, but  
  
right now, I don't think there is much of a  
  
relationship, it's just a bunch of really good friends  
  
going about their lives...and does that confuse you  
  
as much as it does me?" Raye asked.  
  
"I wonder about it," Lita said.  
  
"But you know something else, I realized  
  
when he was away...that I think I love Rick."  
  
"Really love?"  
  
"Yeah, because even with Chad next door  
  
and my instincts telling me to look around, I just  
  
couldn't do it."  
  
"That's good Raye, I'm happy for you."  
  
"But do you think he feels the same. Now?"  
  
"Don't know," Lita said. "Only he knows  
  
the truth."  
  
"Like guys ever really know. They're too  
  
busy blowing things up," Rick said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Lita opened  
  
it. There stood Steve with ash on his face.  
  
"Oh hey Lita...I was in the neighborhood  
  
thought I'd say hello."  
  
Two days passed and the fund raiser was  
  
being held. Mina and Lita had shown up at the  
  
various booths. Lita was carefully creating stuffed  
  
bears for young children and the parents who came  
  
by.  
  
"You're quite good at that," Mister Sakada  
  
said.  
  
"I guess," Lita said. "So how are things  
  
going?"  
  
"Better than expected," Sakada said.   
  
"Thanks to people like you we're bringing in some  
  
money."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"I'll come back around soon..keep it up,"  
  
Sakada said and walked off.  
  
"This is some operation," Steve said  
  
wandering up  
  
"Steve, want a bear?"  
  
"Fraid not, I'd appreciate the thought, but  
  
the guys would just tear me apart."  
  
"I'll make you one later in secret if you  
  
want."   
  
"That's okay," Steve said.   
  
Lita finished making a bear and handed it to  
  
another child. Her parents left some money on the  
  
table and headed off.  
  
"Kinda strange," Steve said.  
  
"What is?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well you're one tough girl, can handle  
  
herself in a fight, yet your good at all this woman  
  
stuff."  
  
"Woman stuff?" she muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that sexist," Steve  
  
said. "I mean, how good would I be at cooking or  
  
making a bear?"  
  
"Just what do you do well anyway?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...beat people up essentially."  
  
"And yet I can do that just as well, so that  
  
can't be man stuff can it?"  
  
"Oh...listen...I'm going to go now.."  
  
"Is that you're boyfriend?" a little kid asked  
  
as she handed her a bear.  
  
"No, he used to be," Lita said.  
  
"Kind of a loser isn't he?" the kid said.  
  
Lita smiled nervously.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Raye's temple. Raye stood at  
  
the grave of her family and prayed for a minute  
  
silently. Rick stood back aways..  
  
"It's at times like this I'm glad I don't have  
  
to say a prayer for you," Raye said.  
  
Me too. Rick thought.   
  
"It's been a few months, I guess, I've taken  
  
it well," Raye said.  
  
"Yes you have," Rick said.  
  
"I guess it helped to be able to say good bye,  
  
you know.."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Rick, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've wondered why I've been able to handle  
  
myself. The loss of one's parents at an early age  
  
and then this...it's supposed to affect me...and yet it  
  
hasn't. I mean they say I should be pessimistic and  
  
scornful. All I see is a temper, but not much of  
  
one," Raye said.  
  
"That's your opinion," Rick said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...right...that's the opinion."  
  
"Oh, so am I wrong to be the way I am."  
  
"You're more grounded then the others,"  
  
Rick said. But not by much. "That comes from the  
  
experience.. Heck I'm no good at this.   
  
Raye...haven't you asked your friends?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell me the truth. I think  
  
considering the circumstances, you have to."  
  
"Oh. I see," Rick said. "Well...being honest,  
  
I just think you learned to deal with it."  
  
"But I don't know how I did. I mean, even  
  
before I went to the afterlife to get you. I seemed to  
  
have no problem. I worked hard, did what to be  
  
done and still had my very attractive personality."  
  
"Are you baiting me to disagree?"  
  
"No, I'm just telling the absolute truth,"  
  
Raye said. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Rick said.  
  
"I guess the big question is. Why am I so  
  
happy?"  
  
"I've figured it out I think," Rick said.  
  
"YOU HAVE?" Raye said in shock  
  
"Sure, Raye. I remember you're first year  
  
in junior high," Rick said. "Even then I had a bit of  
  
an eye on you and then you were angry, very very  
  
very hot tempered, and you were distant. But, then  
  
you changed."  
  
"That's true," Raye said. "I just didn't  
  
realize it. The past few years have been a bit of an  
  
eventful period."  
  
"Right, but you know what I think did it.   
  
You met Serena and Amy then didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I became a Sailor Scout."  
  
"Uh huh, and that changed things didn't it?"  
  
"I guess now that you mention it, it did."  
  
"See? I think you weren't doing too well all  
  
those years, but then, you met the others and things  
  
changed, you began to be friends, so I've heard and  
  
gradually grew closer. Then your demeanor  
  
improved."  
  
"Are you just guessing?" Raye asked.  
  
"I've had the full background story," Rick  
  
said.   
  
"I see."  
  
"But Raye, I never realized it until right  
  
now, all of us but especially you girls had various  
  
problems, some that you don't even know about,  
  
but when you became friends it became so much  
  
easier to deal with. I mean I've heard the stories.   
  
Lita got into fights. Amy was lonely.  
  
Serena...um...Serena hasn't improved, but she's  
  
happy."  
  
"And we suspect that Mina...well...we don't  
  
know what it was, but she's always seemed a bit  
  
weird," Raye said.  
  
"Yep, see, where us guys...we're just weird,  
  
and still are, but we also are less trouble, then we  
  
were though not by much. Heck even take Michiru  
  
and Haruka, they seem to be doing better."  
  
"That's right. You know you're very  
  
insightful when you try."  
  
"I've been called other things," Rick said.  
  
"I can only guess," Raye said.  
  
  
  
"So glad you could come out to see me  
  
today," Mina said looking at a small group of kids  
  
sitting around her relatively unvisited part of the  
  
fund raiser fair. She was wearing a dress that was  
  
supposed to look idol like and had a futuristic  
  
theme.  
  
"Are you an alien?" one of the kids asked.  
  
"I'm from the planet of Venus. The planet  
  
of Love," Mina said.  
  
"Eww...so there's a lot of kissing and stuff,"  
  
another kid said.  
  
"Maybe she's got cooties," a third kid said  
  
and the group ran off.  
  
"Ehh..." Mina said.  
  
"How's it going Mina?" Mister Sakada  
  
asked.  
  
"Badly," Mina said,  
  
"I'm sure it will pick up," Sakada said. "I'll  
  
swing around again in a few."  
  
He then headed off. Mina sighed, but then  
  
winced as a strange feeling swept through her.  
  
"Ahh..what's ..ah..geez.." Mina muttered  
  
and then she began to transform. She disappeared  
  
behind the curtain of her stage and then fumbled for  
  
her power stick.   
  
"Venus Planet Power!" She shouted as both  
  
transformations overcame her. Then she became  
  
evil and Sailor Venus simultaneously. She emerged  
  
from the curtain.  
  
"Hey! It's Sailor Venus!" someone shouted.  
  
"What's she doing?" Lita wondered  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus  
  
shouted and blew the stage apart.  
  
"Is this some sort of stunt?" Sakada said.  
  
"I doubt it, everyone get out of here!" Lita  
  
shouted.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sakada said.   
  
"Yes, hurry!" Lita said. Soon the people  
  
were running out of the area.  
  
"Aw come on! isn't anyone going to fight  
  
me?" Venus asked.  
  
"Don't worry Venus, you'll have your  
  
fight," Sailor Jupiter said stepping forward.  
  
Venus grinned.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The two attacks hit and exploded.  
  
"This won't get us anywhere," Venus said.  
  
"No it won't!" Jupiter said and ran at her  
  
calling on her super strength.  
  
"Nope," Venus said and jumped to the side  
  
and did a tumbling pass along the ground. She  
  
flipped up and turned.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she  
  
shouted. Jupiter side stepped it. Venus leapt up  
  
into the air and bounced off the roof of a booth, she  
  
then did another flip and went into a drop kick.   
  
Jupiter moved aside and waited for Venus to hit the  
  
ground. Venus did and then shifted her weight and  
  
flipped backward.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
at close range. Jupiter was surprised and hit by the  
  
attack and thrown back several feet.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
again before Jupiter could get to her feet. Jupiter  
  
was thrown back even father and she struggled to  
  
get up.  
  
"Now for a little more action," Venus said.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted. Jupiter  
  
dived out of the way and was clipped on the leg as  
  
she went.   
  
She winced but landed carefully and  
  
whirled.  
  
She has speed, but if I just get in a good  
  
punch. Jupiter thought.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Venus said.  
  
I doubt she does. Jupiter thought.  
  
"Yeah, see you're not going to hit me with  
  
any of your attacks, I'm much too fast and agile. So  
  
the only way to get me is to somehow tackle me or  
  
something, and once again I'm too fast and agile. I  
  
on the other hand..." she said and jumped into the  
  
air. She flipped off a roof.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
and then flipped forward and landed on another  
  
roof.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
again. Jupiter narrowly avoided both attacks.  
  
Jupiter sighed and leapt onto one of the  
  
roofs of the booths.  
  
"Oh I see," Venus said.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted  
  
and fired her attack. Jupiter jumped to the side of it.  
  
  
  
Venus launched her attack again. Jupiter  
  
jumped aside.  
  
"Interesting how you just keeping jumping  
  
from booth to booth. You'll run out of them   
  
eventually!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted  
  
and launched an attack at Venus. She flipped out of  
  
the way. Jupiter leaped forward and caught Venus  
  
off guard.  
  
Got her overconfident and tired. Jupiter  
  
thought happily, as the two crashed through another  
  
booth. Jupiter lifted Venus up and threw her across  
  
the courtyard.  
  
"Come on! Get up!" Jupiter said as Venus  
  
slowly stood up.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Venus narrowly avoided it. Jupiter raced  
  
forward and barreled into Venus knocking her back  
  
several feet.  
  
"This is unfair," Venus moaned and gasped  
  
for air.  
  
"Is not," Jupiter said. "Not my fault you got  
  
tired using all those attacks."  
  
She threw Venus back across the courtyard.  
  
"Furthermore you're evil self has destroyed  
  
what others worked hard to do, and so I cannot  
  
forgive you evil Venus!" Jupiter said. "Jupiter  
  
Thunder Crash!"  
  
She hit Venus head on and knocked her  
  
skidding along the ground.  
  
"Jupiter Healing Power!" she shouted.   
  
Venus soon recovered and turned back into human  
  
Mina.  
  
"Hey Mina, you okay?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I think you actually enjoyed that,"Mina  
  
said.  
  
"A little," Jupiter said returning to human  
  
form.  
  
"More than a little," Mina said.  
  
"Look at all the damage you did."  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
"I know, you would never want to hurt Mr.  
  
Sakada."  
  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
  
"Still this doesn't do much to advance your  
  
singing career," Lita said. "Of course nothing could  
  
I guess."  
  
"You've never heard me sing."  
  
"Isn't that because you can't?"  
  
"Serena said that too," Mina said.  
  
"Wonder why?"  
  
"Ehh...you're just all ignoramusi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know plural of ignoramus."  
  
"Oh.." Lita muttered.   
  
Back at the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"I don't know if anything we've talked about  
  
will change my outlook on life," Raye said. "But, it  
  
helped answer some questions. You really are a  
  
great guy Rick, even if sometimes you don't seem  
  
that way."  
  
"Oh come now, I always seem that way,"  
  
Rick replied with a smile.  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Hey I would know, I've studied you girls  
  
very closely, I know what makes you tick."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep, honestly, I'm more attractive then any  
  
other guy you know right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"See, it's all research."   
  
"Okay," Raye said not sure whether he was  
  
joking or not.  
  
"So you wanna go for dinner some place?"  
  
"Sure I would. Where did you have in  
  
mind?"  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"Seems you've done your research well,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Hey, I know the girls love to be in control,  
  
especially you."  
  
"That's..."  
  
Rick stumbled forward.  
  
"What is it?" Raye said.  
  
"Bad news..." Rick said and began to glow.  
  
"Uh oh," Raye said.  
  
Rick then turned into a monster in front of  
  
her. His hair turned bright red and he stood up  
  
slowly. Seconds later he pulled out his power stick.  
  
"Gotta do something," Raye said. But he'll  
  
probably be easier to beat as a scout.  
  
She pulled out her power stick and the two  
  
were transformed in an instant.   
  
Soon Sailor Mars was facing Guardian  
  
Uranus.  
  
I don't want to hurt him. Mars said. He  
  
doesn't have any tough attacks. Maybe I can beat  
  
him with pure hand to hand combat. I'd prefer to.   
  
Just have to avoid his sword.  
  
"So at last we meet in combat, Sailor Mars,"  
  
Guardian Uranus said readying his sword.  
  
"You don't have to be so dramatic about it,"  
  
Mars growled.  
  
"Ah, but I do! This is what you call a  
  
showdown, and I have desired to defeat you for  
  
years," Uranus said.  
  
"You haven't known for me for years," Mars  
  
said.   
  
"Ah, but the legends..."  
  
"What legends.." Mars said.  
  
"The stories passed down through my family  
  
through generations. The stories that said one day I  
  
would meet the champion of this world in combat,  
  
and defeat that champion. It is my destiny," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Are you on something?" Mars said.   
  
" Defend yourself!" Uranus said and slid  
  
forward and stabbed his sword towards her head.   
  
She slipped under it and did a miniature spin kick,  
  
he twisted back and took up a stance.  
  
"Very good, but they didn't say it wouldn't  
  
be a challenge," Uranus said. "I have to wonder  
  
though. Just how good are you. You are not  
  
someone who trains everyday, someone who  
  
undergoes the mental and physical conditioning  
  
necessary for pure martial arts combat. Yet you  
  
choose to fight me that way! No fire?"  
  
"I have no wish to hurt you," Mars said.   
  
"Besides, we are both warriors, what need do we  
  
have of magical powers or weapons for that matter?   
  
If you want to face me, do it as I face you."  
  
"Hmm...I see. Very well, what do I care?"  
  
Uranus said and stuck his sword on his belt.   
  
That surprised me. Mars thought. The two  
  
faced off again.  
  
"In hand to hand, I have some great skills,"  
  
Uranus said. "Are you willing to face them?"  
  
"I am," Mars said.  
  
Uranus took one step forward and then  
  
bounced off his foot quickly leaping forward using  
  
his power. Mars' eyes widened and she flipped  
  
backward. Uranus skidded to a stop.  
  
"I see you're using your leaping ability,"  
  
Mars said.  
  
"That's fair game," Uranus said. "So what  
  
do you think of that attack. If you did not possess  
  
comparable ability you would have been hit."  
  
"Very true," Mars said. "Well? Attack?"  
  
"No...I think I'll let you attack," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
The two stayed in their fighting stances.  
  
"All right," Mars said and ran forward. She  
  
pushed her arms out in front of her, and charged.   
  
Uranus waited. Mars leapt into the air and flew at  
  
him. It was an obvious attack. Uranus stepped  
  
aside and sent a knee flying upward. It caught Mars  
  
in the chest and she had the wind knocked out of her  
  
as she barely landed on her hands and flipped  
  
upward.  
  
"Yes that was the plan wasn't it?" Uranus  
  
said. "I would just step aside. You would flip  
  
around and attack. So..you have been learning new  
  
moves, but you're the one out of air."  
  
Mars gasped. Uranus threw a chop at her.  
  
She ducked it, but he elbowed her in the stomach  
  
again she heaved, and coughed. He chopped her  
  
across the face and she fell back.  
  
"Come on! That's hardly a reason to fall to  
  
the ground," Uranus and backed up several feet  
  
doing the honorable thing despite his evilness.  
  
I could beat him so easily with my powers.   
  
But that could do too much damage. Mars thought.   
  
I know the others have said there's little effect, but I  
  
just can't risk it.  
  
Mars stood up.   
  
Uranus ran forward, stepped forward on his  
  
right foot, hopped and jumped off the left foot and  
  
leapt at her. She jumped up to meet him with a spin  
  
kick. He took the hit and barreled into her  
  
slamming her into the wall of her house. She slid to  
  
the ground. He stepped backward and rubbed his  
  
cheek.  
  
"Dang that, was a hard hit!" he said. "But I  
  
am still standing," he said shaking his head back  
  
and forth to try and see straight.  
  
That was the wrong counter. Mars thought  
  
and stood again.  
  
"I'm not that much better then you, I  
  
shouldn't be winning this big," Uranus said.  
  
"Come on Uranus, we're not done,"Mars  
  
said.  
  
"No, I'll just wait for you again," Uranus  
  
said.   
  
Mars sighed and stepped forward, taking one  
  
step before the other, she advanced towards him.  
  
"This is a curious attack," Uranus said  
  
watching her carefully. Mars tensed her right fist  
  
and lunged forward. Uranus moved his hands to  
  
block as her right arm moved, but he was nailed in  
  
the head by a chop from her left hand. She grabbed  
  
his blocking right hand and flipped him over onto  
  
his back she then leapt upward and flipped forward  
  
and to take a fighting stance.  
  
"Faked me out," Uranus muttered standing  
  
slowly. "That was nice, but now you're getting me  
  
a bit angry."  
  
"Because I'm giving you a good fight?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"Yeah," Uranus said and leapt forward and  
  
delivered a kick. Mars blocked and went with a  
  
chop. Uranus blocked it and tried his own chop.   
  
Mars blocked that and went for a knee. Uranus  
  
stepped back and thrust his two fists forward. Mars  
  
side stepped it and brought her left leg up to knee  
  
him. Uranus slid aside and rolled away, coming up  
  
quickly and jumping forward in a similar move to  
  
what Mars had done earlier. She leapt upward and  
  
pushed down slamming him into the ground. She  
  
stepped away and waited.  
  
"You know, " Uranus muttered, slowly  
  
climbing off the ground. "That move doesn't really  
  
work."  
  
"You've noticed that," Mars said.  
  
"Wonder when it would?" Uranus said.  
  
"Good question, but not one that concerns  
  
me at the moment," Mars said and slid forward.   
  
Uranus slid forward too and they sparred with kicks  
  
and punches each trying to land one. Spontaneously  
  
they slid backward and both tried spin kicks. Mars  
  
had worked on a variation to Uranus's since she  
  
wanted to be different and her's was higher as a  
  
result of this both legs connected before colliding  
  
and the two crashed to the ground.  
  
"Ow," Mars muttered.   
  
The two both took a second to catch their  
  
breath, before standing up again.  
  
"You know we can go for hours like this,"  
  
Uranus said.   
  
"Fine by me," Mars said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay!" Uranus said and lunged at her.  
  
They each sparred vigorously trying to get  
  
the advantage. Both slid away quickly to plan their  
  
next move.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder.." Mars thought and  
  
grabbed her power stick.  
  
"And just what are you going to do with  
  
that," Uranus said.  
  
"Heal you of course."  
  
"No you don't!" Uranus said and bounced  
  
forward. Mars dived away.  
  
"Mars Healing Power!" she shouted as he  
  
spun to face her. He sighed as he was covered in  
  
energy. He was healed, and then he fell to one knee  
  
and then two.  
  
Mars sighed and held herself up against a  
  
tree.  
  
"Takes a lot out of you don't it?" Rick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Mars said.  
  
"You couldn't even beat me."  
  
"Do you really care about that?" Mars asked.  
  
"No..but it would have been interesting to  
  
find out," Rick said.  
  
"Why?" Mars said returning to human form.  
  
"It's always good to know whether you can  
  
beat your girlfriend in a fight or not. It's important  
  
for any long term plans you might have."  
  
"I see," Raye said. "You were taking me to  
  
dinner remember?"  
  
"Right, let's go. But I'll get a rematch  
  
someday." 


	127. 127

Chapter 127  
  
"Now yesterday, everyone seemed to find it  
  
funny, that several students fell asleep in class,"  
  
Miss Haruna said. "I however did not. My lectures  
  
are not that boring."  
  
"Well you know what they say about  
  
listening to yourself talk," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Haruna said.  
  
"Sounds different then the way everyone  
  
else is hearing it," Mike said.  
  
"Are you insulting my voice," Haruna  
  
snapped.  
  
"No I was just being a higher level thinker,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"You don't have the hardware," Haruna  
  
said.  
  
"For what?" Mike asked.  
  
"Final warning," Haruna said.  
  
"Message received," Mike said.  
  
"Your attention please!" came a voice over  
  
the intercom.  
  
"We have an intercom?" Serena asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"This is Principal Oksua, I've been advised  
  
by the Police to warn you that an escaped mental  
  
patient has been seen in this area, and that you are to  
  
be on the lookout for him, be careful."  
  
"Uh oh.." Lita said looking out the window.  
  
"He's down there isn't he?" Haruna said.  
  
"I'd guess so," Lita said. "Kinda heading  
  
this way."  
  
"All right everyone up to the roof!" Haruna  
  
said.  
  
"What?" Melvin said. "Why?"  
  
"Don't back talk! Let's go, let's go. File  
  
out!"  
  
"Uh...okay..." the class said.  
  
Miss Haruna grabbed Serena's arm.  
  
"Get your buddies and stop that maniac  
  
before he kills someone," Haruna said.  
  
"Uh...right," Serena said.  
  
The class headed for the roof, as other  
  
classes were panicking. The scouts slipped out the  
  
other way.  
  
"They'll suspect something if all of us go,"  
  
Haruka said. "Michiru and I will handle it."  
  
"Ehh...can't let you have all the fun," Mike  
  
said. "I got it. It would look more natural if me and  
  
the boys slipped away. We're trouble, everyone  
  
knows it."  
  
"He's got a point," Raye said.  
  
"If you wish," Haruka said.   
  
"Let's go get em!" Mike said. He, Steve,  
  
and Rick then slipped into stairwell and pulled out  
  
their power sticks.  
  
  
  
"Ooo..a school," Fredie the Mental Patient  
  
said. "I like schools, especially with chocolate!   
  
HAH HAH HAH..hmm...excuse me."  
  
He staggered towards the front door. Three  
  
figures jumped out of Miss Haruna's window and  
  
landed in front of him.  
  
"Who the heck are you? Milkmen?" the  
  
maniac said.  
  
"Milkmen?" Uranus said.  
  
"Actually we're the Guardian Scouts," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"The who?" The maniac said.  
  
"He's insane of course he wouldn't know  
  
who we are," Neptune said.  
  
"Are you like...super heroes?" the maniac  
  
asked.  
  
"Well...yeah," Neptune said.  
  
"SAUERKRAUT!" the maniac shouted.  
  
The three glanced at each other.  
  
Uranus raised his sword and blasted the  
  
mental patient with it. The guy fell to the ground.  
  
"He should survive that," Uranus said.   
  
Various police cars skidded up.  
  
"What took you boys so long?" Pluto  
  
muttered.  
  
"Why are you harassing the cops?" Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"It's just something we should do? You  
  
know to be original," Pluto said.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Sergeant Kino asked.  
  
"We hope not," Uranus said.  
  
"Thanks for the help, regardless of Pluto's  
  
ego," Kino said.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Lita yelled from the roof.  
  
"Oh...hey Lita," Kino said. "Everything  
  
okay?"  
  
"We're all fine," Lita said.  
  
"That's good, see you later," Kino said.  
  
They loaded the mental patient up into the  
  
car and drove up.  
  
"Guess this means we have to go back to  
  
class," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah," the other two sighed.  
  
  
  
At lunch that day.  
  
"Not a bad job guys," Mina said.  
  
"Even if it required so little effort," Lita  
  
said. "And Steve, you better watch it."  
  
"Sorry...I was just...being stupid," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Look at how he backs down," Mike said.  
  
"No guts at all," Rick said.  
  
"Are you two saying something we should  
  
all hear?" Raye growled.  
  
"Yeah, what was it?" Mina said.  
  
"Heh...nothing," Mike said.  
  
"You're just hearing things," Rick said.  
  
"That's what we thought," the two said.  
  
"Something troubling you Serena..you're  
  
just staring off into space," Lita said.  
  
"It's just I see Haruka and Michiru eating  
  
over there and I just wonder if we should ask them  
  
if they want to join us," Serena said.   
  
"They probably want to be alone,"Lita said.  
  
"But we are trying to learn to be friends  
  
right?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You don't seem too eager."  
  
"I am, but some people just like to keep to  
  
themselves," Lita said.  
  
"Maybe," Serena said. "I just wonder if they  
  
want to be that way, or if life has made it that way,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Could be either couldn't it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Serena said.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Greg, I've found us a new house it's a good  
  
deal, and it's closer to work then before," Mr.  
  
Thomson said. "Bad news is it's out of your  
  
district, so you'll be off to a new school."  
  
"Uh...I see...that's too bad," Greg said.  
  
"I liked the neighborhood we were in, but  
  
this is a good one too, and I won't have to commute  
  
as far."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"The Evergreen area."  
  
"That's across the city!" Greg said in  
  
surprise.  
  
"'Yeah, it's kind of like a whole other world  
  
over there, but you'll be fine."  
  
"All my friends are on this side of the city,"  
  
Greg said. "It'll be harder for me to meet them."  
  
"Greg, there isn't much choice here, we  
  
needed a house, I bought one with the insurance. I  
  
don't have a lot of time to discuss this since we've  
  
still got a lot of our possession litigation to deal  
  
with."  
  
"I know," Greg muttered.  
  
"We can move in tonight, so I'll come by  
  
and pick you up at Amy' s house, you be ready by  
  
then."  
  
"That's awfully quick. I mean I couldn't  
  
have transferred that quickly."  
  
"No, I'll handle that tomorrow."  
  
"Uh..but I won't be able to get to school  
  
from my other house."  
  
"So you'll miss it."  
  
"Why don't I just stay at Amy's for another  
  
night until it's all settled?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, but don't get any delusions,  
  
as soon as your transfer goes through you change.   
  
Believe me Greg, I'd prefer to keep things stable,  
  
but I had to work quickly."  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Greg said.  
  
Mina wearing a cloak, complete with hood,  
  
as well as sunglasses crept down the street glancing  
  
from side to side as she did so.  
  
Being sneaky is so difficult. She thought as  
  
she ducked down a side alley.  
  
But I must be sneaky when unsure of my  
  
feelings! She continued to think and headed down  
  
another sidewalk soon ending up at Oshibori High  
  
School, a school in an area of Tokyo she was not  
  
particularly familiar with.   
  
She ran inside and down a hallway, she  
  
turned another corner and slipped into a darkened  
  
classroom.  
  
"So...you wished to speak to me?" came a  
  
male voice.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Mina said.  
  
"Indeed," the figure said and walked along  
  
the back of the classroom, she could barely make  
  
him out.  
  
"They...say...you know how to..." Mina  
  
began.  
  
"Yes, I do," the boy replied. "Though I've  
  
never been much of a fan of it, yes I can tell you  
  
how to be covert in your search for a new  
  
boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, good."  
  
"Why were you displeased with the last  
  
one?"  
  
"He's entertaining, and not that bad of a  
  
kisser, but I just can't see myself with him years  
  
from now."  
  
"And as opposed to telling him this..."  
  
"I might be wrong."  
  
"I see, you are just one of the many fickle  
  
girls who cannot make up their minds about  
  
anything."  
  
"I really wouldn't go that far."  
  
The figure laughed.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not here to judge, for a price  
  
I will provide with my guide to avoiding detection  
  
as you seek out a new beau as well as where you can  
  
take this person without being detected as well. It  
  
has a 90 percent chance of guaranteeing you won't  
  
be seen."  
  
"Only 90 percent?" Mina asked.  
  
"Try beating that percentage with any other  
  
merchant! You won't be able to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes, so do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Mina said.  
  
"Excellent, and now to business."  
  
Mina sighed and hoped that seeking out a  
  
shadowy figure in a darkened classroom was the  
  
right way to be handling this.   
  
Lizzie Tillman and the disguised Tareo  
  
Ajibana were sitting in a movie theater in an area of  
  
Tokyo far from Juuban where they were less likely  
  
to be observed. They were watching one of the  
  
latest romantic hits to come out. The theater was  
  
crowded with schoolgirls, some with reluctant  
  
boyfriends, some without. Ajibana stared at the  
  
screen taking it all in. Lizzie glanced at him.  
  
He doesn't seem to be hating it. Could it  
  
actually be reaching him? Or has he just spaced out?   
  
His arm slipped around her anyway and she  
  
accepted it.  
  
What a mess. I fell for him. She thought. At  
  
least I fell for him now, and not before he started  
  
becoming human again. That would have been hard  
  
to live down. Still, he has changed, the Tareo we all  
  
used to know wouldn't have even accepted going in  
  
here, he would have made some presumptuous  
  
statement of his superiority and stalked off. This  
  
guy seems to have been pulled out of his shell. If  
  
only this will keep up.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"You're getting transferred! That's terrible,  
  
and I'm responsible." Amy said.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done.   
  
You were under the control of an evil force."  
  
"But I still did it, I feel so bad," Amy said.   
  
"Greg, you could stay in my house for as long as  
  
you wanted. Tell your father that."  
  
"I don't think he'll go for it," Greg said.  
  
"Does he know how much you like things  
  
around here?"  
  
"I guess...he just says it's necessary for us to  
  
move."  
  
"Greg do you want to stay over here?"  
  
"I've stayed here long enough, I shouldn't  
  
burden you."  
  
"It's no burden, it's my fault, and besides,  
  
even if it wasn't I wouldn't mind having you around  
  
here anyway."  
  
"Really?" Greg asked.  
  
"Greg, you've become a very good friend,  
  
and I'd hate to lose you, especially now. I'm sure  
  
the others feel the same way. After all, you're the  
  
voice of sanity in that Guardian Scouts."  
  
"I know that, but he's my father, I can't just  
  
say no," Greg said.  
  
"I just think you need to talk to him," Amy  
  
said. "If that's what you want."  
  
"I guess it is," Greg said. "But it'll take me  
  
a while just to get over there."  
  
"We can find you a ride," Amy said.   
  
"No I don't want to burden anyone. I'll call  
  
my father.." Greg said.  
  
"I don't know if this can be settled over the  
  
phone," Amy said.  
  
"It may have to be," Greg said.  
  
A car skidded to a stop in front of the house.  
  
"Who could that be?" Amy said and looked  
  
"It's Michiru, what the heck does she want?"  
  
"I don't know," Greg said. "Why are you so  
  
angry?"  
  
"I don't know, I just am, I guess," Amy said.  
  
Michiru knocked. Amy answered it.  
  
"Michiru..." Amy said as pleasantly as she  
  
could.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Amy, considering  
  
the circumstances, I was wondering if Greg was  
  
around."  
  
"Yes he is," Amy said. "Why?"  
  
"It's okay Amy, I'll talk to her outside,"  
  
Greg said. Amy stepped aside as Greg walked out.  
  
"What is it?" Greg muttered.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd just  
  
say hello. I know Amy doesn't think much of me  
  
right now, but...is something wrong? Or is it just  
  
more stress?"  
  
"My father's moved across town and  
  
expected me to follow."  
  
"And you don't want to?"  
  
"Not much I can do about it. I was going to  
  
call him."  
  
"Calling him won't do," Michiru said. "You  
  
need to be show your sincerity. I'll drive you."  
  
"How did you um...get a license?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
"It's provisional," Michiru said and winked.   
  
"Haruka's got one too."  
  
"How do you support yourselves Michiru?"  
  
Greg asked.  
  
"Long story," Michiru said. "Anyway, come  
  
on you should settle this."  
  
"Where are they going?" Amy asked herself.  
  
Ajibana, with Lizzie on his arm, strode out  
  
of the movie theater.  
  
"So did you like it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It was different. I mean, I didn't know you  
  
girls thought that way," Ajibana said.  
  
"There were some exaggerations of course,"  
  
Lizzie said. "But sure, we tend to emphasize  
  
different things in life than you guys do."  
  
Ajibana nodded.  
  
"I guess there is more to life than what I'm  
  
used to thinking about," Ajibana said.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Much more," Ajibana said. "Lizzie, have  
  
you ever seen Tokyo from the bay?"  
  
"Not really, ferry tickets cost money and  
  
all," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes I suppose they do, fortunately, we  
  
don't need a ferry," Ajibana said.   
  
Lizzie glanced at him.  
  
"I'll show you," Ajibana said with a grin and  
  
soon they were on their way.  
  
Sergeant Kino sat at his desk in Police  
  
Headquarters staring almost blankly at the crime  
  
reports coming in to his computer. He was thinking  
  
deeply about several concerns he was having. The  
  
first being Lita. He couldn't shake that she had lost  
  
her ponytail in some way other than at Mina's  
  
incompetence. Furthermore, events like the mental  
  
patient attack at the high school drew his attention  
  
as well. Juuban High School had had more strange  
  
events happen than he could count. In the back of  
  
his head he knew that not only was the mental  
  
patient's decision to chose the high school as a  
  
target worrying enough, once again there was a  
  
presence of those scouts seemingly to solidify their  
  
attendance at the same school Lita attended.   
  
And as all this was going on, a strange sort  
  
of gang war had seemed to erupt between students  
  
from all over the city. He didn't understand it, the  
  
students they could catch up to weren't saying  
  
much, and the clashes were so disorganized, the  
  
police couldn't figure much out either and that was  
  
a secondary problem, but one that still dogged him.  
  
  
  
"Sergeant Kino," came a voice. He looked  
  
up to see one of headquarters' many female officers  
  
looking down at him.  
  
"Oh..um...yeah?" he asked.  
  
"A Raye Hino is here to see you," the officer  
  
said.  
  
"Ah, one of Lita's friends, sure send her  
  
back," Kino said.  
  
Soon Raye was sitting next to the desk.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kino asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you..." Raye began.  
  
"It's not a bother, I'm supposed to help  
  
people. So what's up?"  
  
"I'm trying to learn more about the fighting  
  
authority. Are you aware of it?"  
  
"Everyone's at least aware of it, but few  
  
people know much about it," Kino replied and typed  
  
into his computer.  
  
"What are you trying to find out?" he asked.  
  
"You see, my parents died when some  
  
fighting related to the authority was going on and I  
  
guess I'm trying to find out as much as I could  
  
about the whole group."  
  
"Oh," Kino said. "Yes I remember Lita  
  
mentioning that. I'm sorry."  
  
"I guess I'll learn to understand it eventually,  
  
but I'm still trying to find answers, and the authority  
  
itself has kept the truth from me before, I didn't  
  
think they'd start handing it out now.'  
  
Kino nodded.   
  
"I don't know if I can help you, but I think I  
  
know who can, let me find out if he's around," he  
  
said.  
  
"Thank you," Raye said.  
  
Kino walked off and returned a few minutes  
  
later.   
  
"Come with me," he said.  
  
Raye followed unsure of where this was all  
  
going, but hopeful she would learn something.  
  
They stepped into an elevator and to Raye's  
  
surprise Kino hit the button to take them to the top  
  
floor. The door opened onto a long corridor of  
  
offices, the two walked down the corridor. Raye  
  
couldn't help but look around at the various  
  
important looking goings on and the people in  
  
uniform scurrying about.  
  
They stopped at a door, marked "Deputy  
  
Superintendent General." and opened it. A secretary  
  
smiled at them.  
  
"Sergeant Kino, she can go right in," she  
  
said.  
  
"Thanks," Kino said. "Don't worry, he's  
  
very nice, just tell him what you told me. I'll be  
  
down at my desk if you need a ride home or  
  
anything."  
  
Raye nodded as Kino walked away. The  
  
secretary hopped up and opened the door.  
  
"This is Raye Hino sir," the secretary said as  
  
Raye walked in. Tsumura stood up.  
  
"Welcome have a seat," Tsumura said. Raye  
  
did so, though she was immediately distracted by  
  
the view of Tokyo from the office window. Police  
  
Headquarters sat right near a far edge of the  
  
Imperial Palace, and Raye could see across the vast  
  
gardens and palace structures out towards the rest of  
  
the city.  
  
"It took me a few days to get used to the  
  
view myself," Tsumura said grinning.  
  
"Oh...uh, sorry," Raye said blushing slightly.  
  
"It's quite all right," Tsumura said. "So  
  
you've had run ins with the fighting authority as I  
  
understand it."  
  
"More than that," Raye said. "My father and  
  
mother were killed in various fighting."  
  
"Yes I remember," Tsumura said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, the fighting authority tries to keep  
  
things under wraps, but it's very difficult to conceal  
  
the deaths of several people all from dueling. Back  
  
then it was far more prevalent than it is now. A  
  
fairly nasty business really, involves a lot of  
  
national politics, et cetera, we as police were largely  
  
left to clean up the messes made," Tsumura said. "I  
  
was just a Sergeant then, running around the city  
  
dealing with such odd crimes. The fighting  
  
authority has calmed down surely, trying to conceal  
  
a lot of rivalries under a roof in that sanctum of  
  
theirs."  
  
"I know something about it, but most of  
  
what I hear is bits and pieces," Raye said. "I've even  
  
had friends fight there. I was forced to, to settle my  
  
own family's issues."  
  
"You're not alone," Tsumura said. "Believe  
  
it or not, I've made it a point to try and keep track of  
  
just what is going on. Sometimes lives are on the  
  
line. It is of course very difficult to keep this up,  
  
largely due to the interference of men more  
  
powerful than I. Still, I manage to keep an eye on  
  
it."   
  
"There's so much I want to know, so much I  
  
want to understand about all that has happened. Are  
  
there really others who have gone through what I  
  
have?"  
  
"Yes, some have gone through much worse  
  
if you can believe that," Tsumura said sorrowfully.   
  
"I'll tell you what, for someone who's gone through  
  
as much as you have I think I can help, but I have a  
  
very busy schedule to, so we'll have to set  
  
something up. I think I can help you with what  
  
you're going through though."  
  
"I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Right now, I need to go see the Chief, I  
  
don't suppose you know anything about all these  
  
fights students across town are getting into."  
  
"I only hear rumors, and nothing more,"  
  
Raye said. "Some sort of conspiracy involving  
  
academic standards or something. It can't be true."  
  
Tsumura grinned.   
  
"Who knows, but we'll keep in contact all  
  
right?"  
  
Raye nodded glad she was making some sort  
  
of progress.  
  
  
  
Michiru's car headed down a highway  
  
towards a separate part of Tokyo.   
  
"Michiru?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yes Greg."  
  
"I'm surprised, usually you hang our with  
  
Haruka a lot?"  
  
"Haruka's been busy. See...about that  
  
supporting ourselves bit. She does most of the work  
  
that we need to get paid by. I play the violin to  
  
survive. She races and does other work. Besides,  
  
we're trying to reconcile our differences, and  
  
Haruka was seen to be more of a problem then I  
  
was. Am I right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"You always seemed nicer," Greg said.   
  
"I'm still a little confused about why you're so eager  
  
to help me though?"  
  
"It's what friends do. And I'm trying to be  
  
one."  
  
"Uh...well...thanks I guess," Greg said.  
  
  
  
They were soon mired in traffic.  
  
"It's pretty bad down here isn't it?" Michiru  
  
muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Greg said.  
  
"It's all right," Michiru said.  
  
"Ah...uh oh," Greg said and winced.  
  
"What?" Michiru said.   
  
Greg unhitched his seat belt and opened the  
  
door as he began to glow.   
  
"The monster," Greg said and staggered out  
  
into the street. Michiru quickly climbed out of her  
  
car as Greg became a monster. The group of  
  
people around him looked on shock.  
  
Michiru quickly reached into her pocket and  
  
pulled out a smoke pellet. She dropped it to the  
  
ground and it filled the area with smoke.   
  
When it cleared. Sailor Neptune stood there.   
  
She could see Guardian Saturn, now obviously evil,   
  
standing on top of a car nearby.   
  
"I smelt smoke, yet there was no fire,"  
  
Saturn said with a stupid grin on his face. "Hello  
  
Neptune."  
  
"This isn't the place to have a fight Saturn,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Why isn't it?"  
  
"There are innocent people here."  
  
"Are they really all innocent?   
  
"Relatively," Neptune said.  
  
"Too bad," Saturn said and drew his sword.  
  
Neptune pulled out her mirror. Saturn fired.   
  
Neptune fired. Saturn was aiming for a car.   
  
Neptune blew the attack away.  
  
He has the advantage here. Neptune  
  
thought. We both need time to charge up our  
  
attacks, but he's out to destroy. Guess I'll just have  
  
to block him. I can't risk offensive action. If I  
  
missed. It would leave someone open to be hit.   
  
That may or may not hurt them too badly, but with  
  
all these cars together, it could cause some trouble.   
  
Then again, someone will have to stop him  
  
eventually.  
  
"Oh..I see.." Saturn said. "You're just going  
  
to keep me from shooting things."  
  
"Essentially," Neptune said.  
  
"Oh, " Saturn said and turned his sword. He  
  
fired behind him. Neptune fired at him. He leapt  
  
into the air and onto another car. People began  
  
scattering.   
  
He's not too bad at this. Neptune thought  
  
with annoyance.  
  
Saturn grabbed a fleeing civilian and held  
  
her, his sword at her throat.  
  
"Now things get even more interesting,"  
  
Saturn said. "Put the mirror down! Hey, now  
  
that's a real odd thing for a hostage taker to say isn't  
  
it?"  
  
Neptune stood with her mirror still aimed at  
  
him.  
  
"You can't kill her with that sword,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe if I stabbed her and  
  
fired it might be fatal. Can you risk it? Saturn said.  
  
"Guess not," Neptune said and began to lay  
  
her mirror down. Only at the last second she fired it  
  
upward. It smashed into Saturn's extended arm, and  
  
he winced dropping his sword. Neptune vaulted  
  
forward and leapt off a car spinning in mid air and  
  
kicking Saturn in the head. She pulled the hostage  
  
away from him. Saturn through a punch. Neptune  
  
grinned slightly and dodged it, before kneeing  
  
Saturn in the gut and kicking him again. She leapt  
  
onto the top of a car and pulled out her power stick.  
  
"Neptune Healing Power!" she shouted.  
  
"No!" Saturn yelled and leapt forward  
  
pushing her off the car.  
  
"Not weak enough," she thought and looked  
  
to see her mirror lying on the ground.   
  
"Saturn Ice Rings..." Saturn began.  
  
"No yourself!" Neptune shouted and jumped  
  
into the air and spun kicked him. He landed where  
  
his sword had lain before and looked for it  
  
hurriedly.  
  
"Where'd it go," he said in frustration.   
  
Neptune ducked behind a car to grab her mirror.  
  
"Where is it?" Saturn said.  
  
"It's right here," came a familiar voice. He  
  
looked up to see Sailor Mercury standing there,  
  
holding his sword.  
  
"I'm afraid it's over Saturn," she said and  
  
blasted him with the sword. Saturn fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
Mercury pulled out her power stick.  
  
"Careful," Neptune said.  
  
"I can handle it," Mercury snapped.   
  
"Mercury Healing Power!"  
  
"Wait!" Neptune said and threw another  
  
smoke pellet.  
  
Saturn was covered in the energy and began  
  
to revert back to normal.  
  
"He's fine," Mercury said.  
  
"One cannot always be sure," Neptune said.  
  
Greg stood up slowly out of smoke.  
  
"Woah...that was annoying," Greg said. "I  
  
didn't hurt anyone did I?"   
  
"Apparently not," Neptune said.  
  
"How'd you know to show up?" Greg asked  
  
Mercury.   
  
"Uh...I was in the area, and noticed the  
  
commotion..."Mercury said.   
  
"I have to take care of my car it may be a  
  
while to get out of this mess. Why don't you help  
  
Greg get to his father's house," Neptune said.  
  
"It's not a bad idea, I can transform again  
  
and jump there, we're close enough, but I don't  
  
know how weak I am," Greg said.  
  
"Fine," Mercury said. "I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you, thanks Michiru," Greg said.  
  
"Sure Greg," Neptune said. "You make a  
  
good villain you know."  
  
"We said the same thing about you," Greg  
  
said with a slight smile.  
  
Mercury glanced at both of them.  
  
  
  
"Greg, what are you doing here?" Mr.  
  
Thomson asked.  
  
"I...umm...need to talk to you?"  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"That's not important. I can't leave my  
  
friends."  
  
"Greg, do you realize what you're asking?"  
  
"Dad, you're at work most of the day, most  
  
of the night too...what's the difference if I'm living  
  
here or at Amy's. She doesn't mind."  
  
"But Greg."  
  
"Dad, I'll come by every weekend."  
  
"Greg, this is irregular."  
  
"You're asking to give up all my friends for  
  
this house. I don't want to live here. I love you  
  
dad, but my friends are one of the best things that  
  
have ever happened to me. Two of them helped me  
  
get over here to see you just now. I can't just throw  
  
that away."  
  
"And I suppose you expect me to support  
  
you?"  
  
"Actually, the Patterson's handle Amy's  
  
finances, but I'd only need a small allowance. I'll  
  
be at college in three years anyway. It'll be the same  
  
thing. Heck, when I start driving, I can move back."  
  
"When you start driving? I don't even want  
  
to think about it. Greg you realize this is hard for  
  
me, but I guess..I'm asking you to do a lot because  
  
of this. Maybe I can find a closer house, but until  
  
then I guess you can stay. But you will be around,  
  
you got that?"  
  
  
  
"So how's it going in there?" Michiru asked  
  
pulling up outside the house.  
  
"Don't know," Amy muttered leaning  
  
against a fence outside.  
  
"Listen Amy, this is about Greg, not us, for  
  
his sake let's be cordial right now."  
  
"Around him I will be," Amy said.   
  
The door opened and Greg walked up.  
  
"He said I could live back across town,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"That's great Greg," Amy said and gave him  
  
a small hug. "Don't you worry about a thing."  
  
"Uh...gee, thanks Amy," Greg said.  
  
"Can I give you two a ride?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said.  
  
"Amy, if you're worried about her don't  
  
worry. She tries anything Patterson will come back  
  
and beat her up," Greg whispered with a grin.  
  
"He's in another dimension," Amy said.  
  
"That won't stop him."  
  
"I hope not," Amy said and the two got in  
  
the car.  
  
And out in Tokyo bay sat a large yacht.   
  
Ajibana leaned against the railing, Lizzie beside  
  
him.   
  
"Wow, I've never been able to see the city  
  
like this before and it looks so different to see it  
  
from here," Lizzie said.  
  
"I appreciate the view more, especially with  
  
you here."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
Ajibana nodded.  
  
Lizzie just embraced him and he hugged her  
  
back. 


	128. 128

Chapter 128  
  
Friday Night in Tokyo.  
  
"So..it was like this..a man went into a bar.."  
  
a man said standing on a stage in a night club.  
  
"Boo!" someone shouted. Soon the entire  
  
group was booing. The man hurried off the stage.  
  
"I just can't do this anymore," he said.   
  
A few minutes later he was walking out the  
  
stage door of the night club.  
  
"It wasn't as bad as they thought," Mike  
  
Leslie said leaning against a wall nearby.  
  
"No? Well..things have changed," the man  
  
said. "Micky Arkio is just a thing of the past."  
  
"Micky, you just have to change with the  
  
times, that's all."  
  
"What should I tell? President Clinton  
  
jokes?"  
  
"No, but," Mike said.  
  
"See the thing is Mike, I just don't know  
  
what's funny anymore."  
  
"Sorry to hear it," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, this is the last you'll see of me."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"How's it going up there?" Michiru asked  
  
into the phone.  
  
"Not so great. Hotaru's taking a while to  
  
adapt," Setsuna replied.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Michiru said. "To tell  
  
you the truth, we're all pretty baffled back here.   
  
Her skills could be useful."  
  
"I'm not about to ask her to inject herself  
  
into this mess without complete cause," Setsuna  
  
said. "She's been through enough right now. I'm  
  
just trying to help her rejoin society."  
  
"It's still too bad," Michiru said. "None of  
  
us have any answers."   
  
"Guess you'll just have to hang in there,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"I guess so," Michiru said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Amy Anderson's house.  
  
"The room's all yours," Amy said. "No one  
  
ever used it while we lived here anyway."  
  
"Thanks Amy," Greg said.  
  
"Least I can do."  
  
"You could really do well in real estate,"  
  
Greg said with a grin.  
  
"Or demolition of such real estate," Amy  
  
replied. "I'll let you get unpacked. I've got to plan  
  
how I'm going to attack my latest assignments."  
  
"Sure," Greg said.  
  
  
  
At the Crown Restaurant.  
  
"How about you guys help me with a little  
  
problem I have?" Mike said.  
  
"Does it involve the Yakuza?" Rick asked.  
  
"The revenue service?" Steve asked.  
  
"Or Tony the Pizza King?" Rick asked.  
  
"No," Mike said.  
  
"We're listening," the two said.  
  
"You guys ever hear of Micky Arkio?"  
  
"Sure, great stand up comic, until a few  
  
years ago," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, he's lost his touch," Steve said.  
  
"Exactly, well I'm friends with him," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Then you are responsible," the other two  
  
said and stared at him.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Mike said. "Listen, I  
  
want to help get him back on track."  
  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
  
"Because he used to be hilarious," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"I admit, I have missed his kind of comedy,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Do you think it's even possible to do it,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yes," Mike said. "He hasn't lost his  
  
ability, just his motivation. That night at the film  
  
awards depressed him, the three of us will give it  
  
back to him."  
  
"Isn't this something the girls should be  
  
doing, I mean..we're just supposed to blow stuff up  
  
and get into trouble. They're the ones who save  
  
people's lives, careers, and whatever else," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Who says?" Mike said.  
  
"That's the way life's been going," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Greetings," Serena said appearing.   
  
"AHH!" the three shouted.  
  
"What are you three shouting about?"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Nothing," Mike said. "Something we can  
  
do for you Serena?"  
  
"I don't know, ." Serena said. "You see, I  
  
haven't been able to find anyone. I mean, Amy and  
  
Greg are at their house studying but..."  
  
"Yeah, their house," the three guys replied  
  
and started hooting.  
  
"You guys okay?" Serena asked.  
  
"Never better," Rick said.  
  
"As for Lita, Mina, and Raye, I think they're  
  
up to something," Serena said.  
  
"Pertaining to what?" Rick asked.  
  
"No idea," Serena said. "But they aren't  
  
around. So...that leaves you guys. I want to see  
  
what you three do."  
  
"What we do?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure, you obviously have a lot of time on  
  
your hands," Serena said.  
  
"Ah, let's explain it. In my spare time I  
  
assist Scotland Yard to solve various crimes," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Rick is a part time Proctologist at a well  
  
known metropolitan hospital," Rick said.  
  
"And Steve can't launch a rocket to save his  
  
life, but he still tries," Mike said.  
  
Serena glanced at them.  
  
"Actually Serena, we've got something right  
  
up your alley," Rick said.  
  
"Like what?" Serena asked.  
  
"We're going to improve a stand up comic's  
  
life, you know make him feel good," Steve said.  
  
"How are you three going to pull that off?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, that was to be decided along the way,"  
  
Mike said. "But we could use you. I mean you're  
  
an expert at making people happy, even when  
  
they're at the point of suicide."  
  
"I am a bit perky," Serena said. "And just  
  
how much footage has Patterson shown you  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Enough," Rick said and the three grinned.  
  
"Ehh...well are you going or not?" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Lead the way Mike," Steve said.  
  
"Okay...this is going to be interesting," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"It had better be," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Chad just stand right where you're  
  
standing," Raye said.  
  
"Raye, I'm not sure about this, if you  
  
connect..." Chad said.  
  
"I won't connect, I just need you so I can  
  
judge the distance, I'll pull up short," Raye said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"Chad, I need a measurer."  
  
"Fine, fine, but I just don't need to get hurt  
  
or anything."  
  
"Don't worry," Raye said and slid forward  
  
and leapt upward planting her hands into the ground  
  
and spinning around with a kick. She finished and  
  
flipped back onto her feet.  
  
"See..I didn't hit you," Raye said with a grin.  
  
"Only because I stepped back three feet,"  
  
Chad said.  
  
"Oh...well...it wouldn't have hurt anyway,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Then why would you use it as an attack?"  
  
Chad asked.  
  
"It would have hurt a little, just not a lot,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Chad said.   
  
  
  
In less than half an hour the four arrived at a  
  
large mansion.  
  
"How can this be it?" Rick asked.  
  
"He bought it before he fell out of favor,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Fell out of favor?" the other three asked.  
  
"I've been experimenting with important  
  
sounding words," Mike said.   
  
"Why?" the three asked.  
  
"It's a psychological phenomenon really,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Don't you two beat him up when he gets  
  
this annoying?" Serena asked.  
  
"We used to, but then it happened so often.."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, we tired out before he did," Rick  
  
said.  
  
The two reached the front door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice.  
  
"Mike Leslie, and his band of merry men,  
  
and um....women, sort of."  
  
"Whady'a want?"   
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Micky said. The door opened.  
  
"Automatic..wow.." Serena said and stepped  
  
inside. The other three followed.  
  
A metal contraption skidded out in front of  
  
them.  
  
"Ah! Daimon!" Serena said. Rick and  
  
Steve took up defensive positions.  
  
"It's just robo butler," Mike said.  
  
"What?" the other three said.  
  
"I am robo butler," the contraption said.  
  
"Follow me to his highness Micky Arkio."  
  
"Wow, that must cost some money," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Not a lot, it came pretty cheap because of  
  
it's history of going out of control at random times,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"You'd better be kidding," Rick said.  
  
"Fraid not, but it only needs a good kick to  
  
the head to get it back to normal," Mike said.  
  
"Oh...that's okay then," Steve said.  
  
The robot stopped in front of a room.  
  
"This is Master Arkio's room," the butler  
  
said and opened the door.  
  
"After you," Mike said.  
  
Serena stepped forward followed by Rick  
  
and Steve.   
  
"Go away robo butler, before you kill  
  
somebody," Mike said.  
  
"Perhaps I should just shoot myself. Would  
  
that do?" Robo Butler snapped.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ehh..." robo butler said and rolled off.  
  
"They program him well," Mike said.  
  
"What's all this underwear doing in here!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
Mike grinned and entered the room. Sitting  
  
in stacks all around the massive room were pairs of  
  
underwear. Rick and Steve were staring up at them  
  
almost in reverence.  
  
"Mike! Who is this weirdo?" Serena said.  
  
"This is just his trick room. His real office  
  
is across the hall," Mike said "Come on."  
  
"If it's not his real office..." Serena said.  
  
"Stacks and stacks of underwear..." Rick and  
  
Steve said in unison, and then followed.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"So did you enjoy the underwear room?"  
  
Micky asked.  
  
"No," Serena said.  
  
"We found it curious," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, it's quite an impressive collection,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Bought a truck full of it back when I  
  
could," Micky said. "Now, I'll probably have to sell  
  
it all to pay the rent."  
  
"Who would buy the underwear?" Serena  
  
screeched.  
  
"Foreign investors," Mike said.  
  
"You'd be surprised about the offers I've  
  
gotten," Micky said. "So Mike who are these  
  
people you managed to trick into being your  
  
friends?"  
  
"This here is Serena."  
  
"Pretty, but what do those meatballs on your  
  
head do exactly? Transmit radio waves?" Micky  
  
asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Serena said.  
  
"Though I must admit it's one of the few good  
  
insults I've heard in a while."  
  
"And this is Rick, and Steve."  
  
"Hello," Rick sang.  
  
"Hello," Steve sang a key higher.  
  
Then they both glanced at each other.  
  
"Hmm...no third person," they muttered.  
  
"Seems like a fitting bunch," Micky said.  
  
"I only know him because my friend dates  
  
him," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, you have a girlfriend Mike. Why  
  
didn't you tell me man! I thought we had more time  
  
till the apocalypse!" Micky said.   
  
The others started laughing.  
  
"Apocalypse? Isn't that that Greek temple?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"No, that's the acropolis," Steve said.  
  
"Oh...good to know," Serena said.  
  
"Listen Micky..we're here to help you out.   
  
We know you've had some problems with your  
  
comedy career.." Mike said.   
  
"The problem is no one thinks I'm funny,"  
  
Micky said.  
  
"That's because you're not," Mike said.  
  
"The Micky everyone knows and loves was the one  
  
who broke the rules, didn't do what everyone else  
  
did, you know the time you parked the limousine  
  
out in front of that hotel as if waiting for someone,  
  
and left it there for two days."  
  
"I remember that, that was hilarious," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"And that time you flew that remote  
  
controlled airplane in for a landing at Haneda  
  
Airport," Steve said.  
  
"I did some jail time for that one," Micky  
  
said.  
  
"Now you just tell those bad jokes," Mike  
  
said. "Remember when you would tell those stories  
  
which always ended with someone being eaten by a  
  
shark, and yet somehow they were nowhere near  
  
water. You just aren't trying."  
  
"After the film awards what's the point?"  
  
Micky said.  
  
"You took a chance," Rick said.  
  
"It didn't work," Steve said.  
  
"They gave you some opportunities to try  
  
again, but you lost the heart for it didn't you?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did, and now it's too late,"  
  
Micky said.  
  
"Your turn," Mike whispered to Serena.  
  
"It's never too late," Serena said. "You  
  
know these guys are three of the most twisted,  
  
insane, slightly brain dead, people I've ever met, but  
  
I also know all sorts of people like them, and I guess  
  
if they still can laugh at you, and they are looking  
  
for your kind of humor things can work. After all,  
  
they say you're a rogue. Right?"  
  
"Pretty much, I get into as much trouble as I  
  
can," Micky said.  
  
"See, then it's not hard for you to make a  
  
comeback, all you have to do is kiss the Prime  
  
Minister or something..then bam! It's all yours,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Kiss the Prime Minister, that's a very good  
  
idea," Micky said. "You guys really think I could  
  
do it?"  
  
"Sure," the four said.  
  
"I've been saying that all along," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're only trying to get in on the  
  
action," Micky said. "Still, we need to make plans."   
  
An alarm went off.  
  
"Uh oh..robo butler's gone berserk in sector  
  
three!" Micky shouted looking at a control panel.   
  
"You guys want to help me disable it?"  
  
"I'm there," Steve said.  
  
"Me too," Rick said.  
  
"I'll pass," Serena said.  
  
"Not my cup of tea," Mike said.  
  
"All right then...onward men!" Micky said  
  
and the three ran out.  
  
"We actually reached him," Mike said.  
  
"That quickly? I'm amazed," Serena said.  
  
"Some people just need to hear a few  
  
words," Mike said.  
  
"That few though?" Serena said.  
  
"I think he was desperate," Mike said.  
  
"I'm glad I could help."  
  
"We're not semi brain dead by the way. We  
  
just act like it," Mike said.  
  
"I know. I was just trying to make a point."  
  
Mike fell to the ground and began glowing  
  
suddenly. Serena began to back up.  
  
"It's happening to you isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Fraid so," Mike said.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" Serena shouted  
  
and did her transformation. Mike had turned into a  
  
monster. Serena waited for him to turn into a  
  
Guardian Neptune which he did in short order.  
  
"What is the deal with Guardian Neptune  
  
anyway, I'm from Neptune yet I don't use a water  
  
attack, just what is the deal?  
  
"But you have at triton," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh...right the symbol for Neptune, I got  
  
ya," Neptune said. "Still, you know what I don't  
  
understand?  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"They call it a hamburger, but there's cow  
  
meat in it. So it should be called a cowburger."  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you," Neptune said and  
  
pulled out his sword. "I think we have to have a  
  
little fight."  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said. "Who'd  
  
have ever thought I'd be fighting you of all people?   
  
Venus should be here."  
  
"But she isn't, and besides, that fight would  
  
last for two seconds, but you on the other hand.  
  
Well, we all know your fighting abilities are reliant  
  
on that big scepter of yours."  
  
"I can still fight."  
  
"Yeah, about as well as I can, this may be  
  
interesting," Neptune said. "En Garde!"  
  
"That's French right?"  
  
"Like I would now," Neptune said and thrust  
  
his sword. Sailor Moon met it and blocked.  
  
"Hah hah, I assure you Cardinal Richelieu I  
  
am quite able to match your ability," Neptune said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon  
  
said and blocked another attack.  
  
"You haven't even read the Three  
  
Musketeers."  
  
"No...you have?"  
  
"Of course not! Hah!" Neptune said swung  
  
at her. She ducked it and swung back. He blocked  
  
it.  
  
"The force is strong with this one," Neptune  
  
said instantly opening himself up for a lawsuit.  
  
"I'm going to have to beat you quickly,"  
  
Sailor Moon said and swung her sword. Neptune  
  
blocked again. The two parried across the room,  
  
back and forth.  
  
"I'm really not a sword fighter," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"That I've noticed," Sailor Moon said and  
  
stepped back before jabbing. Neptune slid away.  
  
"Close but no Sitar."   
  
"Stop saying stupid things!" Sailor Moon  
  
said. She called on Venus' agility and leapt  
  
backward landing on her feet. Neptune fired his  
  
sword.  
  
"Hey no fair," Sailor Moon said as she dived  
  
out of the way.  
  
"Oh I see, this was supposed to be fair, too  
  
bad," Neptune said.  
  
"Ehh, " Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But you know, this fight is pretty boring,"  
  
Neptune said. "Let's turn it into a chase!" he said  
  
and leapt towards another door.  
  
"I should just let him go," Sailor Moon  
  
muttered but then took off after him.  
  
Neptune leapt down a corridor. She leapt  
  
after him.   
  
He turned a corner. She followed. An  
  
orange blast flew at her. She dived under it as it  
  
flew into a wall and exploded.  
  
"Aw, nuts," Neptune said and kept running.  
  
Sailor Moon got up and leapt towards him.   
  
Neptune started leaping again. He blasted open a  
  
door and rushed into it. Sailor Moon followed. It  
  
was very dark inside. Sailor Moon held her sword  
  
up in front of her, but didn't provide much light. A  
  
shot came out of the darkness. She dived away from  
  
it.   
  
He won't stay in the same place. She  
  
thought. The next shot came from the exact same  
  
place.  
  
"Hah hah!" Neptune shouted and then  
  
jumped to a different area.  
  
Sailor Moon looked for some cover and hid  
  
behind it.   
  
"Wonder why I can't see his sword, and he  
  
can see mine," Sailor Moon muttered. "For that  
  
matter, I'll have to go without it," she said and let  
  
her sword disappear. Slowly she crept out of her  
  
hiding place and moved across the floor. She pulled  
  
her tiara off her head and waited for him to make a  
  
move.   
  
"Yaaahh!" Neptune shouted and leapt  
  
through the air. Sailor Moon didn't feel a thing as  
  
he flew over her, by several feet. Sailor Moon  
  
turned.  
  
"Hey..missed," Neptune said.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
and launched her assault into the darkness.   
  
"Missed me!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Come and get me sucker!" Sailor Moon  
  
said. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Naw, " Neptune said. Sailor Moon heard  
  
the door open and close. She sighed and followed.   
  
Neptune dashed down the corridor. Sailor  
  
Moon raced right after him.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted. The  
  
attacked bounced off the wall and at Neptune...who  
  
dropped to the floor spun and leapt right at her. He  
  
tackled her and pushed her down before flipping up  
  
and running back down the hallway. He held his  
  
sword above him and destroyed the ceiling as he  
  
went. Sailor Moon dodged falling bits of plaster as  
  
she jumped after him.  
  
"Oh come on! This is too easy," Neptune  
  
said and rounded a corner. Sailor Moon winced as  
  
she was hit by a small bit of cement. She slowed  
  
slightly and then followed. A blast of energy flew at  
  
her. She slid around it and kept coming.  
  
"Fine!" Neptune said and swung his sword  
  
at her. She went for his legs to try and tackle him,  
  
and dived under the sword swing propelling  
  
Neptune into the wall. She rolled off of him.  
  
"Moon Sword," she said and faced him  
  
again.  
  
"Okay, we'll have another boring sword  
  
fight.." Neptune said and readied himself.  
  
"I will win in the end you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because good always win."  
  
"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you."  
  
"In my corner of existence, I kinda have  
  
experience," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let me ask ya something kid..." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boxers or briefs?"  
  
"I'm a girl you imbecile!"   
  
"Like I care!" Neptune said and swung at  
  
her. She blocked it and tried to push his sword  
  
away from him. He pushed back.  
  
"Hah, you're not even as strong as I am,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You're probably just using Jupiter's  
  
power."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Liar," Neptune said and tried to roll away.   
  
Sailor Moon kicked him. He staggered back. Then  
  
she did one of her own brand of jump kicks.   
  
Neptune staggered back down the hall.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted and  
  
launched the attack. It smashed into Neptune and  
  
threw him several more feet back. He lay on the  
  
ground breathing heavily.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" she  
  
shouted. Slowly he returned to normal.  
  
"Woah...that was...fruitalicious!" Mike said.  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"And deprive the world off all I have to  
  
give," Mike said.  
  
"I'm sure the world wouldn't mind," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
  
  
"I just don't get it," Amy said and slammed  
  
the book down.  
  
"Amy? You okay?" Greg asked.  
  
"Greg, I'm just not good at biology," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Amy, you're good at everything," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Except this,"Amy said. "Normally I can  
  
retain ninety to one hundred percent of anything I  
  
read, now I'm finding my ratio to average out at  
  
somewhere in the early eighties."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Greg, don't you see, if I don't get my  
  
grades up and do a load of extra credit work, my  
  
average will die."  
  
"It won't die Amy, just be a little lower  
  
that's all."  
  
"But....Greg...I don't want it to be lower."  
  
"Hmm...Amy..this may not be entirely  
  
academic."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...maybe...well.."  
  
"Go ahead Greg, I want to hear it."  
  
"Amy..this is the only science you're taking  
  
this year, and maybe what happened..is  
  
psychologically blocking you."  
  
"Greg, do you honestly think so?" Amy said.  
  
"It might explain it," Greg said. "It's just a  
  
guess..I um, really shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry."  
  
"No Greg, you're right, that's what it must  
  
be. I like Science, in Junior High I did well at it, but  
  
now.."  
  
"It's okay Amy...I understand...uh...I think.."  
  
"Greg...maybe it's telling me I shouldn't be  
  
a doctor...I don't know."  
  
"Amy....don't think of it like that. Just think  
  
of it as yet another challenge for you to overcome.   
  
You're good at that. Forget that it's science, just  
  
concentrate on the material."  
  
"I've tried that."  
  
"Then I'll help you."  
  
"You will?"   
  
"Yes, I'll do everything I can...I'll work with  
  
you until you're back on track."  
  
"Thanks Greg I may just need that," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Greg said.  
  
"But Greg, this is going to be a lot of  
  
catchup for me, I'll be working a lot to make up  
  
what I've missed."  
  
"It's okay Amy, I'll help, it's not like I do  
  
much else, but you know the guy we should talk  
  
to...is Melvin...he's gotten higher grades then I  
  
have..maybe he can help you get you started. I  
  
mean..you know all the basics right?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Then we'll see about Melvin filling in the  
  
details he knows were on. I'm sure he'll help us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can probably keep him from  
  
getting beaten up by some of the guys at least for a  
  
day or so."  
  
"Are you sure he's a better expert then you  
  
are?"  
  
"I think so Amy, I mean, I try, but he knows  
  
everything."  
  
"All right," Amy said.   
  
The next day.  
  
"Thanks to you kids I've begun my  
  
comeback," Micky said. "And they say teenagers  
  
are cynical people."  
  
"Most of them are," Serena said.  
  
"Is that just your opinion, miss optimism?"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Don't..." Serena said.  
  
"Fine, fine," Mike said.  
  
"Say, what happened to Rick and Steve?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, they're off fighting robo butler it went  
  
berserk again," Micky said.  
  
"They've found a new toy," Mike said. "See  
  
everyone's happy."  
  
"Yeah I just got a network deal," Micky  
  
said. "But the Prime Minister wants to kill me."  
  
"Everything has its costs right, I hope you do  
  
well," Serena said. "Just don't come by my house  
  
all right?"  
  
"Fine," Micky said. "I've got to work on  
  
material for my next act. Maybe I could bring a fish  
  
on stage and then just leave it there," Micky said.  
  
"That's golden," Mike said and began to  
  
laugh.  
  
"I don't get it," Serena said.  
  
"Pray you never do young lady, it's a sign  
  
that you've left the realm of the normal and entered  
  
the abnormal. It shouldn't happen to such a pretty  
  
girl," Micky said.  
  
"Yeah, imagine yourself acting like me  
  
twenty four hours a day," Mike said.  
  
"What, don't you get to sleep?" Serena  
  
moaned.  
  
"That was just symbolism.." Mike said.  
  
"Whew, it's still a pretty putrid  
  
existence...ahem...I mean...um...oh, it just is!"  
  
Serena said and stalked off.  
  
"Nice girl huh," Micky said.  
  
"Yep, she has her moments," Mike said.  
  
"Good luck to you Mike..and if you need  
  
some connections, you give me a ring."  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Mike began.  
  
"Hah..I knew it," Micky said.  
  
"If we just had a talent agent appearing at  
  
our next band performance maybe."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Micky said. "Are  
  
you any good?"  
  
"We are the definition of good."  
  
"That's your band's name isn't it?"  
  
"It is now, I like the sound of it," Mike said. 


	129. 129

Chapter 129  
  
It was the early morning, and Serena was  
  
dreaming.  
  
She was stepping along a stone walkway,  
  
surrounded by various stone columns. Everything  
  
else surrounding it was a red and yellow vortex.  
  
"This is kinda weird," she said.  
  
"Isn't it?" a familiar voice said. Guardian  
  
Neptune turned from one of the columns. "This can  
  
be an interesting place. Allow me to be your  
  
guide."  
  
"You? Why?"  
  
"How would I know? It's your dream. Far  
  
be it for me to guess why you would pick me to  
  
represent the guide, it sounds almost to be a perfect  
  
example of stupidity. But what do I know..."  
  
"Shut up," Serena said. "I want Darien."  
  
"He's um...busy," Neptune said.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"She's onto us run!" Neptune said and  
  
dashed down the walkway. To Serena's shock a  
  
head of camels went racing by her following him.  
  
"What was that?" she said.  
  
"That was weird wasn't it?" came another  
  
familiar voice. She turned to see Guardian Pluto  
  
standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena snapped.  
  
"Just passing through," he said and  
  
sauntered by her.  
  
"Hey...wait...where are you going?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
Pluto didn't reply and disappeared in the  
  
distance. Serena sighed and started following.   
  
A couple of figures formed in front of her.   
  
There stood Guardians Uranus and Saturn, fencing  
  
with each other with their swords.  
  
"Why are these guys the only ones in my  
  
dreams?" Serena muttered.  
  
"That's a good question," Haruka said  
  
popping up next to her.  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
"This is a dream Serena, I can come from  
  
anywhere."   
  
"So, what's your story?" Serena said.  
  
  
  
"I don't know yet.." Haruka said.  
  
Meanwhile Uranus and Saturn were  
  
continuing to spar.  
  
"Your skill is admirable, even though it will  
  
not help you win the duel," Uranus said.  
  
"That's what you think sir, but I assure you I  
  
shall win this duel and the hand of Lady Deveraux  
  
will be mine," Saturn said.  
  
"Lady Deveraux?" Serena muttered.  
  
To her shock a castle dropped out of the air  
  
right behind the two combatants on the road. Mina  
  
was standing on the balcony.  
  
"What's she doing up there?" Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
The two combatants stopped and bowed at  
  
Mina.  
  
"Oh, you two, just finish your fight so I'll  
  
know who to marry," Mina said.  
  
"Now this dream is just getting out of  
  
control," Serena said.  
  
"I agree, what exactly are you thinking?"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Who asked you?" Serena said.  
  
"Hah! Victory is mine!" Guardian Uranus  
  
said as Saturn stumbled backwards.  
  
"Aye it is," Guardian Saturn said. "But it is  
  
not the last you'll see of me."  
  
"Congratulations Uranus, you shall be my  
  
husband," Mina said before being pushed off the  
  
balcony. She fell several feet to the ground and hit  
  
with a thud. Seconds later she stood up and brushed  
  
herself off.  
  
"Didn't see me coming did you?" Raye said  
  
from the balcony and started laughing. Only seconds  
  
later she went flying off the balcony too. Lita  
  
emerged.  
  
"Heh heh, " she said.  
  
"Haruka, are you following any of this?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"I don't think that's humanly possible,"  
  
Haruka said. Guardian Neptune went racing by  
  
seconds later followed by his herd of camels.  
  
"Evening," Guardian Pluto said sauntering  
  
by, tipping a derby hat he had somehow found.  
  
"Now what's that all about?" Serena  
  
snapped.  
  
"Don't mind that, it's harmless," Michiru  
  
said appearing next to Haruka.  
  
"It's so hard to tell you know," Serena said.  
  
"Ahhh!" Lita said as she was thrown from  
  
the balcony. Everyone looked up to see Amy  
  
standing there.   
  
"Um...sorry," she said.  
  
"This is all wrong!" came a semifamilar  
  
voice. Serena looked up. There sitting on top of a  
  
white Pegasus horse was Rini, in a very peculiar  
  
pink outfit that resembled a sailor scout uniform.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing up there!" Serena  
  
shouted.  
  
"I am Sailor Little Moon!" Rini shouted.  
  
"You're what?" Serena snapped. "And  
  
what's with the horse?"  
  
"He's the Pegasus, protector of our dreams,"  
  
Sailor Little Moon said.  
  
"That stupid Pegasus!" Came a shout. Out  
  
of nowhere leapt Tuxedo Mask who threw a rose at  
  
the Pegasus. The Pegasus's horn glowed and  
  
seconds later everything blew up.   
  
Serena woke up in surprise.  
  
"You okay Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"There are times I just don't know," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"You could call it that."  
  
  
  
Later as the two walked along the street to  
  
school.  
  
"When I have dreams like that it worries  
  
me," Serena said. "Because the dream makes a  
  
little bit of sense. My friends are all there, well most  
  
of them, and I can't help feeling they have some  
  
meaning."  
  
"I don't know about that," Luna said. "It's  
  
not really known if....."  
  
"Sure it is, remember the dreams Darien  
  
used to have," Serena said. "The ones that kept me  
  
away from him."  
  
"Yes, but that was different."  
  
"How do we know this isn't the same?"  
  
"Aren't you late?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm always late," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Oh look, Serena isn't here," Miss Haruna  
  
said sarcastically. "Maybe something terrible has  
  
happened to here. She's always punctual."  
  
"Hey Miss H, do you like being sarcastic?"  
  
Mike asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you're sarcastic so often I just  
  
thought.."  
  
"After so many years maybe I do...enjoy it a  
  
little," Haruna said.   
  
"That's good to hear," Mike said.   
  
"Why is it good to hear?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Mike said.  
  
Haruna threw a book at him. He ducked and  
  
the book smashed into the back wall.  
  
"That's good aim," Rick said.  
  
The rest of the class nodded.  
  
Serena pushed the door open and ran into  
  
the room.  
  
"Sorry Miss H..." she said.  
  
"Don't you have an excuse?" Haruna  
  
muttered.  
  
"Why waste our time," Serena said.  
  
"Uh, good point," Haruna said. "See you  
  
after school Serena."  
  
"I'll be there," Serena muttered.  
  
"Miss H. Do you want your book back?"  
  
Mike asked.  
  
Haruna threw another book at him.  
  
"I guess you could say she threw the book  
  
at..." Steve began. He was hit in the head with a  
  
book before he could finish.  
  
"I threw that one, don't make bad jokes,"  
  
Lita said.   
  
"Sorry," Steve muttered.  
  
  
  
At Lunch.  
  
"So, tell us about this dream you had  
  
Serena," Lita said.  
  
"I don't think I should," Serena said. "I  
  
mean it's not easy to talk about."  
  
"We can't help you unless you tell us what  
  
happened," Mina said.  
  
"I just don't think it's wise," Serena said.  
  
"You already told us you had it, now you're  
  
obligated to finish telling us," Raye said.  
  
"Obligated? How?" Serena said.   
  
"Tell us about the dream," Raye growled.  
  
"Fine, fine," Serena said. "Here goes."  
  
Minutes late, the entire table was laughing  
  
there heads off.  
  
"How does this help me?" Serena snapped.  
  
"At the moment it doesn't," Mike said and  
  
continued to laugh. "But it does bring up  
  
something," he said putting on a serious face.   
  
"Something I had not considered before...."  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at  
  
him.  
  
"Yes...there may be some connection  
  
between her dream and real life. After all...I do  
  
have several camels living in my backyard!"   
  
He then burst out laughing and the others  
  
did too.  
  
"But you do," Steve asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Mike said.  
  
"What?" everyone else said.  
  
"Wait, those are dromedaries, you know one  
  
hump, not two," Mike said.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry.." Mike said.  
  
"Liars," Lita asked.  
  
"Sure we are," Mike said. "It's what we  
  
do."  
  
"Actually though I have been looking into  
  
buying a derby hat," Steve said.  
  
"Actually Serena, it's been theorized that the  
  
dreams symbolize various things, all you need to do  
  
is figure out what they stand for," Amy said.  
  
"It's not like that's simple," Serena said.  
  
"And what did that stupid Pegasus have to do with  
  
anything?"  
  
"That is a mystery I agree," Amy said.  
  
"You haven't heard about the Pegasus?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"No," Serena said.  
  
"I know about it," Mina said. "The  
  
legendary Pegasus, who guards the dreams of  
  
people against evil."  
  
"I've seen it," Raye said.  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"It's been there for me too," Mina said.  
  
"I might have seen it, but then again we have  
  
so many dreams we don't remember," Amy said.  
  
"Interesting subject..but if we saw it we're  
  
not about to admit it," Mike said.  
  
"You got that right," Rick said.  
  
"So the Pegasus was there. Big whoop.   
  
What was Rini doing riding it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Rini? The kid from the future right?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Serena and Darien's kid  
  
from the future."  
  
"How exactly does that work?" Rick asked.  
  
"We have no idea," the five girls said.  
  
"But that's unimportant at the moment,"  
  
Serena added seconds later. "You guys still haven't  
  
told me why I should really care that a Pegasus is  
  
flying around in my dreams."  
  
"It's a good sign I think," Lita said.  
  
"It's no more than a legend," Raye said.   
  
"We don't have much to go on."  
  
"But if you have the Pegasus in your dreams  
  
it means you're in good shape," Mina said. "In some  
  
way."  
  
"They say the Pegasus only goes to the  
  
beautiful dreams of people, the people that dream  
  
with hope," Lita said.  
  
"I guess I do that," Serena said. "Last night  
  
was not beautiful though."  
  
"Seeing the Pegasus could mean that your  
  
other dreams are beautiful," Mina said.  
  
"It could be trying to tell you to keep up  
  
hope," Raye said.  
  
"There is another possibility," Rick said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"The possibility is that all of you are just  
  
making more of a fairy tale then should be made.   
  
Legends about dreams...that has got to be the most  
  
abstract of concepts in existence," Rick said. "You  
  
girls shouldn't waste your time with it."  
  
"To us it means something," Raye said.  
  
"You might not understand, but there are people  
  
that do."  
  
"Rick, you of all people should know that  
  
pure fact is not always the only thing that exists,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Most legends have a basis in reality, or at  
  
least a reason to begin," Mina said.  
  
"They're right, you can choose to accept or  
  
not, but don't try and destroy others beliefs," Serena  
  
said.   
  
"Hey...I'm sorry...it just worries me when  
  
you girls talk about this dream Pegasus. It could be  
  
there, but then it might not be. After all if you know  
  
the legend, then you could just have it appear in  
  
your dreams by thinking about it," Rick said.  
  
"Maybe Rick, that's the point," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe that's all it is, but then is the legend  
  
wrong?"  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to start an  
  
argument over this," Rick said.  
  
"I had never heard of this legend before,"  
  
Serena said. "So the Pegasus that showed up, must  
  
have been different or something."  
  
"I can't believe they're talking about this,"  
  
Mike whispered.  
  
"In depth discussion about nothing," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"I know, but if they like to talk about it we  
  
let them," Rick said. "Besides, we've got plenty to  
  
talk about right?"  
  
"Well no," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a slow day," Steve said.  
  
"Hmm...then we're in a rut then," Rick said.  
  
"Guess so," Mike said.  
  
  
  
Hours later.  
  
Mina meanwhile was leafing though  
  
Melvin's guide to dating.  
  
"Mina?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes Artemis," Mina said.  
  
"Refresh my memory. Do you or do you not  
  
have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Don't get so critical of me, Mike and I both  
  
know it's nothing more than good friendship," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"A good friendship in which you kiss  
  
several times."  
  
"Hey, that's allowed," Mina said.  
  
"Sure it is," Artemis said. "Mina, if you  
  
don't want to date him just say so."  
  
"I will, as soon as I find someone else."  
  
"Two timer!"  
  
"That's not true. It doesn't qualify as two  
  
timing."  
  
"What? Have you read up on the statutes?"  
  
Artemis muttered.  
  
"Statutes? Artemis have you gone mad?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"No, Mina, have you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just a high school girl,  
  
hmm...he looks nice."  
  
"Mina, you're hopeless."  
  
"Where's there's love, there's hope!"  
  
"Mina, you're just using propaganda to  
  
cover up the squalid underbelly of your romantic  
  
habits," Artemis said.  
  
"Squalid underbelly?" Mina said, her eyes  
  
narrowing.  
  
"Maybe that's strong language, but it was  
  
just a joke anyway," Artemis said nervously.  
  
"Romance is no laughing matter!" Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Except when you're a participant," Artemis  
  
said. "Mina, you're just a hypocrite."  
  
"There are broadly defined rules of love, I  
  
interpret them my own way as is my right as the  
  
Goddess of Love."  
  
"You're just abusing your so called rights  
  
that's all," Artemis said.  
  
"You're just a cat! What do you know!"  
  
"More than you! You forget I hung around  
  
the palace watching real romance Mina. I know the  
  
difference, naturally you wouldn't be expected to  
  
live up to it at this young age, but..."   
  
"I don't want to hear this anymore," Mina  
  
snapped. "I'm trying!" she napped and walked out  
  
and ran down the stairs and out her front door.  
  
"This didn't turn out right," Artemis said  
  
and ran down the stairs knocked open the nearest  
  
window and jumped out after her.  
  
Of course what do I say to her. He  
  
wondered. Of course I have to find her now, she ran  
  
away pretty quickly. Maybe by the time I find her  
  
I'll know what to say, or she'll have calmed down  
  
one or the other. She's a very confused girl when it  
  
comes to love. But maybe she's doing her best. I  
  
shouldn't have been so high and mighty about it.   
  
Still...  
  
Back at Juuban High School.  
  
"This is what I don't understand about you  
  
Serena," Miss Haruna said. "You're in and out.  
  
Some weeks you're here early every day, only to  
  
spend the next week late every day. Why all this  
  
inconsistency, or rather consistency of  
  
inconsistency."  
  
"I lost you after the first inconsistency,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Ehh...listen, don't you have an alarm  
  
clock?"  
  
"It works yes, but sometimes it just doesn't  
  
do what it's supposed to. See sometimes I'm just  
  
too asleep. Then my cat wakes me up sometimes,  
  
but not enough, she sleeps in too," Serena said.  
  
"I see...so sometimes you just are too asleep.   
  
Why? You don't do anything?"  
  
"You forget Miss H...my part time job."  
  
"Oh that part time job...but aside from that  
  
you don't do anything else?"  
  
"Sure I do, just usually nothing productive,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"That's an honest assessment."  
  
"Besides I like to sleep. It's just the way I  
  
am."  
  
"Can't you try a little harder?"  
  
"I think I'm trapped in a cycle or something,  
  
I'll be late for everything for the rest of my life."  
  
"So you've given up?"   
  
"Sure, of course I don't give up on  
  
everything, I'm usually very optimistic," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I've noticed, yet you can't show any  
  
optimism about yourself?"  
  
"I have plenty of optimism about myself, the  
  
hope that despite being lazy, late to everything, and  
  
a massive eater of sweets, that I will be successful  
  
and be married to my true love Darien."  
  
"You have a true love already?" Haruna  
  
muttered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I give it two years, men just don't like to  
  
hang around the same women. They're jerks you  
  
know," Haruna said.  
  
"In this case Miss H, I have to disagree. Not  
  
all of them are jerks. But then again, I'm only a  
  
high school girl, but to tell the truth, me and Darien  
  
are united by destiny."  
  
"Are you now?" Haruna said skeptically.  
  
"Yes it's complex, but we know that we're  
  
perfect for each other," Serena said.  
  
"That could change, don't forget that,"  
  
Haruna said.  
  
"Miss H, I really hope you find someone,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you deserve someone."  
  
"Oh...uh...well...thank you.." Haruna said.   
  
"Can I ask you something on a different note?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Just how do you all this that you do? You  
  
know...with your part time job, how are all of you  
  
actually capable of winning a battle?"  
  
"Miss H? Well...it's not easy to explain.   
  
We make up for a relative lack of skill and stability  
  
with sheer power."  
  
"But Serena, just how do you do it? I  
  
mean..you're Serena."  
  
"When I'm in battles that the fate of the  
  
planet rests on, I gain the strength to do whatever's  
  
necessary. See...my schoolwork, getting an A on a  
  
paper won't save the world, if it did I'd certainly  
  
try."  
  
"If the world's safety was based on your  
  
grades we'd be in massive trouble," Haruna said  
  
with a slight grin.  
  
"Probably," Serena said. "I don't understand  
  
it yet, it's kind of a hidden personality that I carry  
  
around with me, say...Miss H, do you like being  
  
sarcastic? You do it so much."  
  
"So I've been told," Miss H said. "Okay,  
  
here's another question..Mike's part of your group  
  
right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Is he ever the least bit useful?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I thought so...ahh." Haruna said and fell to  
  
the ground.  
  
"Every time she says ahh, I know it's  
  
trouble," Serena muttered and stood away from the  
  
doors and crouched under the window.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she said and hoped  
  
no one heard her. Then she transformed. Seconds  
  
later Haruna emerged from her desk wearing a  
  
scantily glad outfit, having blue-green skin and  
  
wearing a flower on her lapel.  
  
"That doesn't leave much to the imagination  
  
does it?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Guess not," the Haruna creature hissed.   
  
"You know Miss H, we really have to stop  
  
fighting, you're turned into an evil monster too  
  
much nowadays."  
  
"Not much I can do about that," Miss H said  
  
and fired an energy blast at Sailor Moon who  
  
stepped out of the way she moved towards the door.  
  
"No!" Haruna shouted and launched another  
  
attack. Sailor Moon vaulted off a desk and jumped  
  
to the other side of the classroom.  
  
I'll just jump out the window she thought.  
  
Miss Haruna moved with amazing speed and  
  
bounced off a desk. Sailor Moon didn't see it  
  
coming till it was too late. The two smashed into  
  
each other and went crashing through the closed  
  
window breaking it to pieces. They both fell  
  
downward. Sailor Moon kicked herself free of  
  
Haruna and flipped over awkwardly in mid air and  
  
braced for impact. It hurt slightly as she hit.   
  
Haruna landed several feet away.  
  
Sailor Moon winced.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Not a bit," Sailor Moon said. "Moon  
  
Sword."  
  
"Ooo... a sword," Haruna said. "I have one  
  
too."  
  
"Where?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Haruna's arm turned into a sword.  
  
"I've seen that done before," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"It's a standard issue," Haruna said.  
  
"Oh.." Sailor Moon said. Haruna charged at  
  
her. Sailor Moon leapt into the air and avoided the  
  
attack, she landed several feet away and winced  
  
after she hit.  
  
I can't do that again. The injuries made  
  
even simple jumps painful. She thought. Haruna  
  
whirled and ran at her. Sailor Moon met her attack  
  
with her own sword and tried to push Haruna's  
  
thrust away. Her knees buckled and she fell to the  
  
ground. Haruna fell awkwardly towards her and  
  
grazed her right arm. Sailor Moon grabbed Haruna  
  
and pushed her aside. Then she rolled away,  
  
Haruna fired rapidly at her and Sailor Moon had to  
  
scramble out of the way of the attack. Her legs were  
  
really hurting by now.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted pulling  
  
her tiara off. It hit Haruna who was just standing up  
  
and threw her back into a fence. Haruna began to  
  
stagger up.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" Sailor  
  
Moon shouted.  
  
"Not good enough," Haruna said and leapt  
  
forward. Sailor Moon screamed in shock.  
  
A rose smashed into Haruna and knocked  
  
her off the attack. She skidded to the ground.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stood on a nearby lamp post.  
  
"You okay Sailor Moon?"  
  
"We'll see," Sailor Moon said as Haruna  
  
began to stand again. "Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
she shouted Haruna was blasted back across the  
  
school yard.   
  
"If that didn't do it..." Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" she shouted.   
  
Haruna began to heal. Tuxedo Mask leapt down  
  
beside her.  
  
"Nice to see you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I was in the area," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Guess that was lucky," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How many times have you fought her  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Too many times," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I'm so glad you came to save me. I was  
  
getting worried that maybe you just didn't care."  
  
"You know that's not true, but when I can  
  
sense you're in trouble several miles away,  
  
sometimes it isn't so simple."  
  
"I know, it's still nice."  
  
Haruna began to stand up.  
  
"You can go home now Serena," Haruna  
  
muttered.  
  
"Thanks Miss H," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How does she know," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Because if you actually bothered to keep  
  
track of us it wouldn't be hard to figure out who we  
  
are," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How come Melvin's never figured it out  
  
then?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Because Melvin's a flake."  
  
"Why don't I give you a ride home?"  
  
"How about a ride back to your place?"  
  
"Sorry Serena, maybe tonight."  
  
"Okay, and I have this interesting story to  
  
tell you about this dream I had."  
  
"Oh? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you can figure it out."  
  
"Can't wait," Darien muttered.  
  
"Why don't you seem excited?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just a little worrying  
  
that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know it just is."  
  
Later.  
  
Artemis had found Mina, in the spot Mike  
  
had shown her a while ago. She was staring out at  
  
the harbor.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Go away Artemis."  
  
"No, I want to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
"Yes, I shouldn't have said what I did. It  
  
was wrong of me to do it."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I can understand why you said it."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yes. Artemis, do you want to know the  
  
truth?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love Mike."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I love him, but like a brother Artemis,  
  
not like a boyfriend. I like to be around him, I like  
  
to talk to him, to hear his jokes, heck to come up  
  
here and just watch the harbor, but I don't think I  
  
should date him. But if I don't, I might lose him for  
  
good."  
  
"So you're torn in two directions aren't you?   
  
You like Mike, you want to be friends, but if you  
  
don't date him you're afraid he won't want anything  
  
to do with you."  
  
"Yeah, exactly."  
  
"Are you sure about how you feel?"   
  
"No, but this seems to make sense," Mina  
  
said. "I think."  
  
"Mina, you have to talk to him, if you don't  
  
you could hurt him more."  
  
"I don't know if I can yet. I can hold of  
  
finding someone else until I can."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Artemis, I'm a teenage girl, it's natural for  
  
me to look at other guys. Mike knows that. He's  
  
checking other girls out all the time."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, listen, it's good that we talked, but I  
  
think I know what I have to do for now, just wait  
  
until I'm ready," Mina said.  
  
"Okay," Artemis said. I just hope you've  
  
thought this through entirely.   
  
Darien's apartment that night.  
  
"That's was your dream?" Darien asked and  
  
then began laughing.  
  
"Everyone's laughing at it, but it's really  
  
disturbing," Serena said.  
  
"If I had that type of dream, I'd probably be  
  
disturbed too," Darien said.  
  
"That's all there is to it then isn't there?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Yes I guess so," Darien said.  
  
"Darien! Quit this chit chat and hug me!"  
  
Serena yelled.  
  
Darien grinned and embraced her. Serena  
  
smiled.  
  
"It was fun today," She said.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
  
"You and me fighting together again, just us,  
  
romantically doing battle."  
  
"Romantically doing battle? I guess you  
  
could call it that," Darien said.   
  
"Sure you could," Serena said happily and  
  
hugged him tightly.   
  
Sometimes I wonder about her, but in the  
  
end it really is just harmless. He thought.  
  
He's got to learn to relax and enjoy my  
  
quirks more. Serena thought.   
  
"Darien, let's go see a movie," Serena said.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"The kind you hate."  
  
"Why would I agree to something like that?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"But those movies are awful, all this gushy  
  
romanticism, that doesn't happen in reality," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Anything can happen in love," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Serena, I'd say we have one of the more  
  
extraordinary romances going on in the history of  
  
mankind, and those movies are just sappy," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Oh, I just don't see why men can't  
  
appreciate the finer points of romance," Serena said  
  
and sighed.  
  
"We do," Darien said hugging her. "You  
  
girls have your own definition that's just plain  
  
wrong."  
  
"Eh?" Serena replied. "What exactly do  
  
you..."  
  
He ended the discussion by kissing her  
  
quickly.   
  
You win this round. She thought happily. 


	130. 130

Chapter 130  
  
Serena woke up with a start.   
  
"I had another dream," she said.  
  
"What was this one about?" Luna muttered.  
  
"I have no idea," Serena said. "Luna, have  
  
you noticed the disturbing trend that has been going  
  
on since the third year of junior high?"  
  
"No Serena, what trend would that be?"  
  
Luna said. Disturbing trend. She's never used that  
  
phrase before.  
  
"I'll tell you what it is. It's all a matter of  
  
battles per capita," Serena said.  
  
"What?" Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, you know, .battles per capita, which I  
  
think is...oh it doesn't matter," Serena said. "Look  
  
let's use a different measurement."  
  
"Please do," Luna said.  
  
"Since my last year of junior high, I've been  
  
involved in all the battles and been the big hero less,  
  
and everyone else has been the big hero more. Do  
  
you follow me so far?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Add to that, that my usual activities of  
  
bringing joy to the world has decreased."  
  
"Probably because of your increased high  
  
school work load, you have to do more work just to  
  
keep your D average."  
  
"I don't have a D average, well..at least not  
  
permanently," Serena said.  
  
Luna sighed.  
  
"Now, I've constructed this graph," Serena  
  
said pulling one in front of her.  
  
"When?" Luna said in disbelief.  
  
"That doesn't matter, now look, what we  
  
have here is a graphical representation of..."  
  
"Graphical representation!" Luna said.  
  
"Exciting huh?" Serena said. "Now on this  
  
chart I've averaged together all the conflicts and  
  
battles that me and all my friends are involved in.   
  
Now..what I've constructed is a ratio of the minutes  
  
that my life has any real meaning to anybody in for  
  
every average twenty two minute period."  
  
"Twenty two minute period? Where'd you  
  
get that number?"  
  
"Not important, now the point is that for  
  
every twenty two minute period I'm important for  
  
about five minutes..now what is wrong with this  
  
picture."  
  
"No idea," Luna said.  
  
"Luna! You're not cooperating!"  
  
"Guess I'm not."  
  
"There's clearly degradation here," Serena  
  
said.  
  
Luna let out a screech and woke up with a  
  
start.  
  
"What is it Luna?" Serena asked drowsily.  
  
"I had the most disturbing dream," Luna  
  
said.  
  
"Oh, I know how it feels, try to go back to  
  
sleep," Serena said and went back to sleep herself.  
  
"Us cats are good at sleeping, what an odd  
  
dream," Luna said and closed her eyes.  
  
"AH!" Serena said waking up.   
  
"What?" Luna said waking up again.  
  
"I h a very short but annoying dream,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Where?" Luna said.  
  
"What do you mean where? Here?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little confused right now,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"I am too," Serena said.   
  
"My entire life I have waited for this  
  
moment," Lita said gathering up an apron, a pair of  
  
cooking gloves, and several cooking utensils.  
  
"Today, I reach womanhood," she said.   
  
"You're competing in a bake off for  
  
heaven's sakes," her father said.  
  
"DAD! You ruined the moment," Lita  
  
snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Miss District Seven Semi-Finalist,"  
  
her father said with a grin.   
  
"This means a lot to me."  
  
"I know it does dear, but I think you're  
  
overreacting."  
  
"Maybe, but I've never gotten this far in a  
  
competition before."  
  
"You've never competed against anyone  
  
before."  
  
"So I'm doing pretty well wouldn't you  
  
say?"  
  
Lita's father sighed.  
  
"You remind me a lot of myself," he began.   
  
"Yes there I was in high school."  
  
"I've gotta go, I don't want to be late," Lita  
  
said and rushed out the door.  
  
"Works every time," her father said with a  
  
grin. "If I want to get her out of the house, just start  
  
telling stories."  
  
Lita was soon walking down the street. She  
  
noticed Steve leaning against a wall alongside.  
  
"Oh hey, Lita, I just wanted to wish you  
  
luck," Steve said.  
  
"Thank you Steve, I wish you could come  
  
and watch, but they don't let that happen until the  
  
finals," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, if you get there, I'll be there," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"So what do you plan on making for them?"  
  
"My buffet of Love."  
  
"Interesting title."  
  
"You know, when I make all those little  
  
goodies and put them together to make a balanced  
  
meal. I love it. It's simplicity, but it still requires  
  
talent. I considered it my trademark," Lita said  
  
grinning.  
  
"I thought the little octopuses on the sticks  
  
were your trademark."  
  
"No, plenty of people make those, I just  
  
combine several different tastes to make a good  
  
meal. That's the trademark."  
  
"I guess it's great to have a hobby that  
  
you're good at," Steve said.  
  
"Don't tell me you're envious."  
  
"The only hobby I've ever cared about is my  
  
rockets and they always exploded or crash, or get  
  
me in trouble with high ranking political officials,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
Lita smiled.   
  
"But you like doing it," she said.  
  
"I know, but I think I'll give it up. I need to  
  
find something to do that isn't as dangerous."  
  
"I guess I agree with you, but you're good at  
  
drawing."  
  
"Yeah I know, I just haven't done it much  
  
lately."  
  
"You should do more."  
  
"I guess I've never taken it that seriously."  
  
"You don't have to take a hobby seriously.   
  
Cooking is hard work, but I enjoy it."  
  
"I know that, but hey, this is a good day and  
  
all, we shouldn't worry about me and my petty  
  
problems," Steve said.  
  
"You know Steve, this is the first time  
  
you've really shown any depth," Lita said.  
  
"Oh, it is? Wow, look at that huh. You  
  
never know what might happen," Steve said.  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"I'm serious Steve, you're a deeper person  
  
then everyone thinks. There's nothing wrong with  
  
that. I'd like to hear more about what you think."  
  
"There's not much more than that," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Sure there is, I can sense these things."  
  
"Oh, well...um...good.." Steve said.   
  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I don't know, I just feel like I should hit  
  
something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just seems like instinct right now."  
  
"Oh, that's odd," Lita noted.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
The Tsukino household.  
  
"Luna don't you have any idea as to what is  
  
happening here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Artemis and I have been searching the city  
  
for clues, we just haven't found any."  
  
"It's bad enough when we have to fight evil  
  
monsters, but when they're your friends.."  
  
"I know Serena...by the way don't you have  
  
a date with Darien today?"  
  
"He canceled, He had some unexpected  
  
work to finish."  
  
"Oh, I understand, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I'm used to it."  
  
"You're taking it well."  
  
"You weren't here this morning, you didn't  
  
see."  
  
"Oh, I can only guess I missed some  
  
fireworks."  
  
"That you did," Serena said.   
  
Luna glanced at her.  
  
"I'm fine now," She said.  
  
"Wait Greg, I don't think I'm ready for some  
  
sort of crash course," Amy said before stepping out  
  
the door to her house.  
  
"What's the problem?" Greg asked.   
  
"It's just Greg, every time I think about  
  
biology, I think about them."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Greg, they only wanted to help a patient,  
  
and they went to jail."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What if I'm faced with the same choice?"  
  
"I don't know Amy, but this isn't about  
  
being a doctor, this is about doing well in biology."  
  
"It just seems..I don't know what it seems  
  
like, I just don't know!"  
  
"Calm down Amy, maybe were rushing into  
  
this, but I'm here."  
  
"I know you are, " Amy said glanced out at  
  
the dimming light of the sunset. "And,  
  
maybe...maybe...I shouldn't do the stupid thing."  
  
"The stupid thing."  
  
"Give up like this! How can I do that!"  
  
"Uh...right," Greg said not completely  
  
following.   
  
"Biology, isn't medicine, it's plants, and  
  
animals, at least right now. I can learn how they  
  
work how they function, maybe even be a biologist  
  
or something, I have to leave that option open, I  
  
don't need to decided about medicine yet, I can  
  
worry about that later."  
  
"Uh...right...exactly," Greg said.   
  
"That's right, I can't let this stop me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Now where's Melvin?" she said with new  
  
determination.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting,"  
  
Greg said and started walking. What just  
  
happened? He asked himself.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Hey Ricky boy!" Mike said jumping over a  
  
fence into Rick's yard.  
  
"What? And don't call me Ricky boy!"  
  
Rick snapped.  
  
"I've acquired a useful skill," Mike said.  
  
"What kind of useful skill."  
  
"Watch this," Mike said and held up the  
  
arrow he had been holding. He swung back and  
  
threw it through the air. It smashed into the wooden  
  
fence and embedded itself there.  
  
"Mike...how'd you do that?"  
  
"See, I've been practicing. You know that  
  
my attack...ahem...is that triton impale, so I thought  
  
if I was good at throwing stuff like that in human  
  
form, I might be able to be tougher or something,  
  
Artemis agreed, so I started out with this arrow, and  
  
look."  
  
"But Mike, why do you care all the sudden?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"Because, if I can prove myself in battle  
  
Mina will be overly impressed with me, and then  
  
she'll stop trying to find another boyfriend."  
  
"She's actually trying to do that?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Not directly, she's hoping fate will propel  
  
her into the lap of a hunk and then she can dump  
  
me," Mike said.   
  
"Mike, if she is propelled into the lap of a  
  
hunk, throwing an arrow into a fence won't save  
  
you."  
  
"This is just phase one."  
  
"Oh I see," Rick said. "And what makes you  
  
so sure she's looking elsewhere."  
  
"I know things."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Mike just stuck his tongue out at Rick.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Ah, welcome fellow geniuses," Melvin  
  
said. "Come in, come in."  
  
The two walked into a the living room of  
  
Melvin's house, it was covered with fruit all over  
  
the floor, newspapers, and some sort of green liquid.  
  
"Sorry, about the mess we don't get many  
  
visitors," Melvin said.  
  
Doesn't look like he gets any visitors. Greg  
  
thought.  
  
"So Amy, Greg, says you're struggling in  
  
Biology and need my humble assistance, I am glad  
  
to provide it as it is my chivalrous nature, but if you  
  
could put in a good word for me with the mobs that  
  
await me every day at school I'd be grateful,"  
  
Melvin said.  
  
"Why do you keep making those dating  
  
books anyway?" Amy asked.  
  
"I still turn a good profit," Melvin said.   
  
"But if I might ask Amy, I wouldn't have expected  
  
to see the number one genius in the city, perhaps the  
  
nation, showing up to ask for my help."  
  
"Melvin I have my reasons, but I think you  
  
can help me," Amy said.  
  
"This could take some time," Melvin said.  
  
  
  
"I have it, do you?" Amy said.  
  
"Sure," Melvin said.  
  
"Say, Melvin, where are your parents?"  
  
"At work, they have long hours," Melvin  
  
said.  
  
"What do they do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Lots of things, build rockets, discover new  
  
drugs, create life you know...usual stuff for triple  
  
doctorate people," Melvin said.  
  
Amy and Greg glanced at each other.  
  
"Come on, we have work to do," Melvin  
  
said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the rented out building that  
  
was the site of the semifinal round of the cooking  
  
contest, Lita was waiting as some of her foods  
  
baked in a microwave.  
  
Most of the people here are cooking  
  
immaculata roasts in a stove, but if I did that I  
  
wouldn't have stood out at all, instead, I'll use my  
  
skill at spices and balance to impress them.  
  
The microwave dinged, she pulled out the  
  
food and slid another small tray in and set the timer.  
  
She then took some of her ingredients and  
  
began to mix them to make special sauce she was  
  
going to put on top of it. Minutes later she was  
  
done. Most of the others were finishing up as well.   
  
And soon the judges were moving from dish to dish.   
  
The head judge stopped at her table and glanced at  
  
the dish. Lita stood there nervously.  
  
"Tell me Lita, what makes you think that  
  
this can compete with all these baked goods?" the  
  
judge asked.  
  
Lita paused a second.  
  
"Because you can't always eat baked goods,  
  
sure they're good to eat, and I make a lot of them,  
  
but some people like variety, and they want to try  
  
something different. That's what I've made here."  
  
The judge nodded slightly and tasted a piece.  
  
"This is good," she said. "We shall see,  
  
won't we?  
  
The judge then moved on to others foods  
  
and the other judges came by.  
  
She wasn't giving me a hard time, she just  
  
wanted to see if knew why I cooked what I did. She  
  
could tell. Lita thought.   
  
Soon the judges came back to her table.  
  
"You're a finalist," the judge said.  
  
"Uh...thank you," Lita said.  
  
"It's quite ambitious of you to break from  
  
tradition, I like that. Half the people here made the  
  
same thing and all the same way...that may be a sign  
  
of good ability, but not creativity. A master chef  
  
either has to be perfectly consistent every time they  
  
make a dish, or artistic with what they create. The  
  
greatest master chefs can do both. At least we know  
  
you have half of that equation, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you again," Lita said.  
  
Soon she was heading out the door of the  
  
building with her cooking materials. She looked  
  
around to see if anyone was walking by before  
  
letting out a large whoop.  
  
"So you did well," Steve said popping out of  
  
a bush.  
  
"What's with the bush?" Lita asked.  
  
"I wanted to see what you're mood was  
  
before I bumped into you," Steve said.  
  
Lita grinned.   
  
"I'm a finalist," Lita said.  
  
"That's great. I suppose I could tell you I  
  
knew you could do it, but you know that," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, I do, but thank you anyway," Lita said.  
  
"So, now that you've cooked, how about I  
  
take you out to dinner?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere you want, provided I don't have  
  
to change."  
  
Lita started laughing.   
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you," Steve said and then pitched  
  
forward.  
  
"What is it!" Lita said.  
  
"What do you think!" Steve said and  
  
groaned, he began to glow.  
  
Lita jumped into the bushes and hoped no one saw  
  
her. She then pulled out her power stick and  
  
transformed. Steve was becoming a large bulky  
  
titan in front of her as she stepped out.  
  
"You know, normally we decide to become  
  
scouts when this happens, I like this body," the  
  
Steve creature said.  
  
"Uh oh," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah, you bet "uh oh" is right, because I  
  
can do this," Steve said and jumped into the air.   
  
His massive body rolled into a ball and dropped  
  
towards her.  
  
"Yikes," Jupiter said and leapt out of the  
  
way. Steve landed and made a crater about five feet  
  
deep in the street. He then looked out of the hole  
  
with a stupid grin on his very large face.  
  
"Hi ya!" he said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted.   
  
The attack smashed into Steve and hit him. But he  
  
just stood there.   
  
"You know what. I think I'm immune,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"You're what?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Sure, you hit me, and I took it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A shock shot through Steve and he let out a  
  
shout and started jumping around.  
  
"Yikes, that was a delayed reaction if there  
  
every was one," he shouted. Jupiter sighed and  
  
jumped forward and threw her fist at Steve's head,  
  
which was about twice it's normal size. Her punch  
  
hit him right in the nose. He let out a shout, but  
  
grabbed her before she could land. He swung her  
  
around by her leg and threw her down an entire  
  
block. She smashed into a car and let out a shriek  
  
of pain before rolling off it. Steve went charging  
  
down the street, the ground shook. Jupiter  
  
staggered out of the way and leapt onto the roof of a  
  
nearby pharmacy, holding onto her stomach.   
  
Steve jumped into the air and went for the  
  
roof. Jupiter turned and started running as he hit the  
  
roof and started following her.  
  
How is the roof holding up all that weight?  
  
She wondered.  
  
Steve leapt at her, she jumped onto another  
  
roof. Steve pitched forward and fell several feet  
  
into an alley forming another indentation in the  
  
ground as he hit. Jupiter fell to one knee on the roof  
  
and tried to catch her breath. Ten seconds later.   
  
Steve leapt up again and grabbed onto the roof's  
  
edge to pull himself up. Jupiter raced forward  
  
knowing her attack's delayed reaction wouldn't help  
  
her. Steve pulled himself up to the edge and was  
  
barreled into by Jupiter who leapt onto the  
  
pharmacy roof again to follow through. Steve  
  
pitched forward and landed on the ground again.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She shouted and  
  
hit Steve. He was just standing up. She leapt back  
  
to the other roof and winced, a tear fell from her  
  
eye. Steve leapt into the air and was shocked by the  
  
delay as he did so, he couldn't concentrate and fell  
  
back down.  
  
I have to do this now, if I don't he's got for  
  
me good. She thought. I'm losing my strength.  
  
"Jupiter...Thunderclap..."  
  
Steve pulled himself up onto the rooftop  
  
again.  
  
"ZAP!" Jupiter shouted and threw a  
  
crackling disk of lightening at Steve. It smashed  
  
into him and knocked him off the roof and into the  
  
opposite alley wall. Jupiter quickly pulled out her  
  
power stick and aimed it at him.  
  
"Jupiter Healing Power!" she shouted and  
  
healed Steve. She then blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's talk about what a cell has inside  
  
of it," Melvin said.   
  
"Let's," Amy said beaming.  
  
What is going on? Greg thought.  
  
"Now there are several parts to an animal  
  
cell, our teacher especially likes to ask about them."  
  
"I noticed," Amy said. "The details are the  
  
problem."  
  
"Okay..then let's do details. The drawing in  
  
the book features a lovely vacuole," Melvin said.  
  
Amy and Greg glanced at each other again.  
  
"The drawing isn't important, but let's talk  
  
about it," Melvin said. "It's important."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Okay, now...ahh..." Melvin said and fell to  
  
the floor.  
  
"Ahh?" Greg and Amy said looking up from  
  
the books they were studying.  
  
Melvin was glowing.  
  
"Trouble," Greg said and the two hurried out  
  
the door and two pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" Amy cried.  
  
"Saturn Power!" Greg shouted.  
  
The two arrived back in the room just as  
  
Melvin was finishing glowing. When he stopped,  
  
he stood there, looking just like he did before the  
  
transformation.  
  
"What happened?" he said. "Where are  
  
Amy, and Greg?"  
  
"Melvin?" Mercury asked. "You didn't turn  
  
into an evil creature."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"No," Mercury said.  
  
"Watch it Mercury," Saturn said.  
  
"It must not have affected him," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"We don't know that," Saturn said.  
  
"You do now!" Melvin shouted and his arms  
  
flew straight out and smashed into both of them  
  
causing them to both be knocked out into the hall.  
  
"There's your answer," Saturn said and fired  
  
his sword. Melvin dropped in height three feet  
  
condensing himself and the blast flew over him,  
  
suddenly he flew out and pushed into them  
  
slamming them into the wall, he grabbed both of  
  
them and swung them down the hall where they  
  
smashed into another room and hit.  
  
"I am Mister Melvtastic," Melvin shouted.   
  
"How annoying," Saturn said.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted  
  
and hit Melvin with the icy bubbles as well as filling  
  
the hall with mist.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Saturn said readying his  
  
sword.  
  
"He went back into his room," Mercury said  
  
and the two rushed down the hall.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles blast!" she shouted again  
  
into the room. Melvin lunged at her to push her into  
  
the wall, but his arms couldn't hold on and slipped  
  
away.  
  
"I get it, he's wet, whatever it is that he's  
  
made of has become slippery," Saturn said and  
  
swung his sword down at Melvin. It hit and Melvin  
  
let out a shout before collapsing.  
  
"Mercury Healing.."  
  
"Uh huh,"Melvin said and his legs shot out  
  
at both of them.   
  
The two stepped aside. Saturn fired his  
  
sword again. Melvin slid out of the way.  
  
"Geez!" Saturn said and tackled Melvin.   
  
Melvin tried to squeeze out of his hands and  
  
succeeded. Saturn jammed his sword into Melvin  
  
and the energy shot through him.  
  
"Saturn watch it, the energy might be  
  
conducted by the water!" Mercury said. Saturn felt  
  
the feed back and was blasted back several feet and  
  
into the wall again.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury  
  
shouted in two seconds. The attack smashed into  
  
Melvin and knocked him straight through the  
  
window.  
  
"Ooops,"Mercury said and blushed. She  
  
raced to the window and pulled out her power stick.  
  
"Mercury Healing Power!" she shouted.   
  
Melvin healed.  
  
"Got a little carried away didn't I?" Mercury  
  
said. "I guess I almost blew up his place too."  
  
"We needed to make sure we stopped him,"  
  
Saturn said. "I just hope he doesn't figure out who  
  
we are, because we did come back awfully fast."  
  
"We shouldn't have done that, we're the two  
  
who aren't supposed to make the mistakes."  
  
"We're only human, it happens," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
A minute passed.   
  
"Melvin. You okay?" Amy asked crouching  
  
over him.  
  
"What am I doing out here?" Melvin asked.  
  
"We don't know, we ran to get help," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, but the scouts were in the area,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Oh weird, you two left and those two  
  
showed up...ah well, my brain's asleep," he said and  
  
went unconscious."  
  
"That was odd," Greg said.  
  
"It wonder if he'll make the connection,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"We should wait for him to get better."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Amy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Greg..anything?"  
  
"Back when we were talking, you seemed to  
  
change your mind pretty quickly about trying to do  
  
the biology. What happened."  
  
"What happened? I don't know Greg, but  
  
all the sudden I just felt invigorated, I don't know  
  
what it was."  
  
"Whatever it was, I'm glad it showed up."  
  
"Me too.  
  
When Lita woke up she was in human form  
  
lying in on a bed. She looked up to see her father  
  
and Steve standing over her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked weekly..  
  
"You...fell..." Steve said. "They've done  
  
some tests, Lita, you should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Steve said you were protecting innocent  
  
people by trying to fight off one of the monsters,"  
  
her father said. "I'm proud of you, but you should  
  
have left if to the professionals."  
  
"How long have I been out of it?" Lita said.  
  
"Just a couple of hours, the doctors kept you  
  
sedated while they did some of the tests. But  
  
they've given you something for the pain," Her  
  
father said."We're trying to track down your friends,  
  
but it isn't that serious thank goodness."  
  
"Uh, listen...could I talk to Steve alone,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yeah I guess, I'll be right outside," her  
  
father said.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry," Steve said.  
  
"It's okay Steve..it happens, I know you  
  
didn't mean it."  
  
"No...I just...I hurt you, I didn't mean to do  
  
it, and you're hurt badly."  
  
"Steve, it's all right," Lita said.  
  
"I could have killed you," Steve said.  
  
"Calm down Steve," Lita said. "I don't  
  
blame you. Listen, I need you to get a hold of  
  
yourself, you're the one who has to cheer me up  
  
remember."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's okay Steve, with this  
  
whatever it is going around it can be expected."  
  
"I know Lita, I'm sorry..but listen..why don't  
  
you talk to your dad and all, I'll try and find the  
  
others," Steve said.  
  
"All right, thanks,"Lita said.  
  
"Sure," Steve said sporting a brief grin.  
  
Her father came back in as Steve left.  
  
"I talked to the doctor. He'll come by soon  
  
and tell you your condition, but it's just a few  
  
bruises, it'll heal," her father said.  
  
"That's good, hey, I've been hurt before,"  
  
Lita said.   
  
"Yeah, you lead a rough lifestyle," her father  
  
said. "Still..Lita...did you have to rush into battle  
  
like that?"  
  
"There were innocent lives at stake."  
  
"But they say this monster was dangerous."  
  
"The monster was Steve."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was transformed somehow."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Dad, he had nothing to do with this it  
  
turned him evil or something."  
  
"I know, I know what's been happening,"  
  
her father said. "I don't hold him responsible, but  
  
Lita..you didn't have to risk yourself."  
  
But I did. Lita thought.  
  
"So, quite a bruise there ey Miss. Kino?" the  
  
doctor said entering the room.  
  
"Don't worry..you'll get the best of care, I'm  
  
an expert at treating teenage injuries, I recently had  
  
three patients with major injuries all about the same  
  
time."  
  
Bet I know who they were. Lita thought.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up," the  
  
doctor said. 


	131. 131

Chapter 131  
  
That morning at school.  
  
"Pollen," Mike said.  
  
"So?" Rick said.  
  
"That's the joke," Mike said.  
  
"Pollen's the punch line," Rick said.  
  
"Uh huh," Mike said.  
  
"Not much to the joke is there?" Rick said.  
  
"There never is,"Mike said.  
  
"Guess Steve isn't coming in today."  
  
"Guess not, he might be visiting Lita."  
  
"Yeah, he really roughed her up didn't he?"   
  
"Not his fault."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Hello guys, what's going on?" Greg asked  
  
walking in.  
  
"Oh, hey Greg," Rick said.  
  
"Just the man we wanna see," Mike said.  
  
"Why?" Greg said apprehensively.  
  
"No reason, I just love to see that look on  
  
your face when you wonder just what I'm up too,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Mike's worked long and hard to illicit that  
  
kind of response from people," Rick said with a  
  
grin. "Did I just say illicit?"  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"Hmm..." Rick said and pulled out a little  
  
book, he wrote something in it and then put the  
  
book away.  
  
"What's that?" Mike asked. "I've never  
  
seen it before."  
  
"Pray you never see it again," Rick said in a  
  
very scary tone.  
  
"This is an important question Raye," Mina  
  
said as the two walked up the stairs.  
  
"I understand," Raye said.  
  
"If a guy is a great kisser, is that enough?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Not normally," Raye said.  
  
"But there are exceptions?"  
  
"Mina, you're the self proclaimed "Love  
  
Goddess", you should know this," Raye said. "Now  
  
you've got me curious."  
  
"If you didn't know for sure why didn't you  
  
tell me?"  
  
"Mina, how could I know for sure?" Raye  
  
asked. "I measure a guy's adequacy by looks,  
  
intelligence, and courtesy, kissing is an added  
  
bonus."  
  
"Why does intelligence rank so high for  
  
you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina..." Raye sighed.  
  
"Surfing the internet Melvin?" Amy asked  
  
as she noticed that the only other occupant of the  
  
computer lab that morning was the genius himself.  
  
"I'm not merely surfing the net, I am  
  
changing the face of it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Today I am testing my latest program  
  
designed to upgrade my website to it's full  
  
capacity."  
  
"Melvin, how many people visit your  
  
website?"  
  
"Seventeen hundred, a day."  
  
"How? Why?" Amy blurted.  
  
"Et tu Amy?" Melvin said.  
  
"Melvin, isn't an honest question?"  
  
"I am the leading most student expert in  
  
hundreds of fields, many other students with my  
  
similar height build, personality, and contacts  
  
prescription wish to visit my site and view what I  
  
have to offer."  
  
"I see," Amy said.  
  
"I have my own world organization."  
  
"That does what?"  
  
"Surfs the internet, we're just sort of a club."  
  
"That does what it already did before."  
  
"More or less, but we do it as an online  
  
community."  
  
A thought came to Amy of an entire  
  
neighborhood filled with Melvin's walking out the  
  
door with briefcases and getting into cars while their  
  
wives, also with Melvin's trademark face waved  
  
from the porch.  
  
Amy shuddered.  
  
"Cold?" Melvin asked.  
  
"A little," Amy said quickly and smiled  
  
before backing away.  
  
  
  
Serena meanwhile was dashing down the  
  
street.  
  
"Serena! Are you kidding me! I thought  
  
you had outgrown this!" Luna said.  
  
"No this is my plan you see! I have to live  
  
my life exactly like I was before.."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"Before, I stopped being so important."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen Luna, I have no time to graph this  
  
out for you!"  
  
"No...that was just a dream last night," Luna  
  
said to herself.  
  
"See Luna, I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"About a certain disturbing trend?" Luna  
  
muttered.  
  
"Disturbing trend? Guess you could it put it  
  
that way! Anyway, you notice that more and more  
  
my friends are getting into fights and I'm nowhere  
  
to be found."  
  
"It's probably because...no...never mind.."  
  
"You know what I think, I've changed my  
  
lifestyle habits, so I'll change them back."  
  
"I see, and what do you hope to accomplish  
  
by doing this?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but something's gotta  
  
happen," Serena said.  
  
"Didn't you have this talk with me a year or  
  
so ago?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yep, and I was learning to live with it, but  
  
now, I've changed my mind," Serena said.  
  
"Then I've got news for you?" Luna asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're reminding me more of the old  
  
Serena every second," Luna said.  
  
"Yippie," Serena said and immediately  
  
tripped over a vase outside a storefront, and fell  
  
onto the ground.   
  
"Oww! I mean yes!" Serena said and  
  
climbed back up, and started running down the  
  
street. "I've still got it!"  
  
"Serena! That's not a good thing!" Luna  
  
said. "Think about this logically!"  
  
"Logic has no place in my world!" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"It's worse than I thought," Luna said.  
  
"Oh..look, Serena's late again," Miss  
  
Haruna said.  
  
"It's also one of the few times this century  
  
that four of the planets are in a certain alignment  
  
with each other Miss Haruna," Mike said.  
  
The entire room turned and looked at him.  
  
"That's quite correct Mike," Amy said.   
  
"How'd you come by this information?"  
  
"You'd think Greg told me, but that's not  
  
true," Mike said.  
  
"Then just how did you learn it?" Miss  
  
Haruna said.  
  
"I read it in a book Miss Haruna," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Why?" Miss Haruna asked.  
  
"Just for a change of pace," Mike said.  
  
Half the class sighed.  
  
Serena ran in the door.  
  
"Sorry Miss Haruna, I overslept and my  
  
alarm clock didn't work," Serena said.  
  
"I could have guessed that Serena," Haruna  
  
said.  
  
"I know, but I felt like telling you," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um...it's not important," Serena said.  
  
"Do you all plan this, hoping I'll somehow  
  
have a break down and quit."  
  
"Miss H, we don't want anything to happen  
  
to your car," Mike said.  
  
"Detention Mike."  
  
"And very justified, I agree," Mike said.  
  
"And I'll see you after school too Serena."  
  
"I'll be there," Serena said happily.  
  
Miss Haruna starred at her.  
  
"This is odd behavior isn't it?" Haruka  
  
whispered to Michiru.  
  
"Yes, very strange," Michiru said.  
  
What's going on with Serena anyway? Amy,  
  
Mina, and Raye thought simultaneously.  
  
Mike is in rare form. Something must be  
  
wrong with the tilt of the world's axis. Rick  
  
thought.  
  
This is more abnormal than usual. Greg  
  
thought. I wonder if it has something to do with the  
  
monster attacks.  
  
That day at lunch.  
  
"And then, Darien will marry me and we'll  
  
live in a castle that he'll buy for us, I don't know  
  
how but he will," Serena was saying.   
  
"Knock it off meatball head," Raye said.   
  
"Oh...was I thinking out loud again," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"For the thirtieth time," Raye said.  
  
"Ahh, but I'm so glad Darien's my  
  
boyfriend..he loves me so much," Serena said.  
  
"Serena...are you...hmm...forget  
  
euphemisms. Are you insane?"  
  
"No I'm in perfect shape," Serena said  
  
"She seems fine to me," Mike said.  
  
"Mike, this is serious, Serena has lost her  
  
mind," Mina said.  
  
"Did something happen that we don't know  
  
about?" Amy asked.  
  
"You guys don't get it, but this is all part of  
  
my plan," Serena said.  
  
"What plan?" everyone asked.  
  
"Glad you asked!" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"I've figured it out. She's high," Mike said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I am not," Serena said. "You broke the  
  
mood, now listen carefully.."  
  
"I'm all ears," Mike said. "Uh, anyone want  
  
some of the ears, I mean, I have the extra and.."  
  
"Mike, " Mina said.  
  
"Okay. Now, here's the plan. See, there  
  
was a time when me, Serena was the greatest hero  
  
on the planet.." Serena said.  
  
"You could say that," Raye said.  
  
"But then..things changed," Serena said.   
  
"And other people started showing up..not you girls,  
  
that was fine, you were just backup."  
  
"We were more than that," Mina said.  
  
"On several occasions," Raye said.  
  
"You're right, you're right, I said it wrong,"  
  
Serena said. "What I meant was that you guys  
  
helped a lot, but it was always me stepping in and  
  
nailing the bad guy."  
  
"Usually," the Sailor Scouts said in unison.  
  
"I was also going on these wonderful  
  
adventures, meeting all sorts of people, you know,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Uh huh," The girls said.  
  
"But that doesn't happen as much, it hardly  
  
happens at all," Serena said. "And I want to the  
  
glory days to come back."  
  
"Serena, let me get his straight..you want to  
  
always be fighting the monster and getting scared  
  
stiff?" Raye asked.  
  
"It all goes with meeting new people,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"I thought you would have liked the break,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Yes, the fighting's more equally  
  
distributed," Amy said.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind," Serena said. "Oh  
  
it was wonderful, I'd be in trouble and then a rose  
  
would hit the ground and he would be there."  
  
"The florist?" Mike asked.  
  
Serena leveled Mike with an uppercut.  
  
"Wow..that was one heck of a punch," Rick  
  
said and tended to Mike.  
  
"Now you see. I'm just living my life like I  
  
used to," Serena said. "I'm going to come over to  
  
your place Raye and read your comic books okay?"  
  
"Not without my permission meatball  
  
head?"  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Serena said and  
  
hugged Raye.  
  
"Uh...Serena, please cut it out," Raye said  
  
blushing.  
  
"Mina," Serena said letting go.  
  
"Uh...yes Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"As soon as Lita gets better, I want you to  
  
start arguing with her okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should be an enabler here,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"It's okay, you two are so good at it," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Amy, will you ace the next seventeen tests  
  
for me?"  
  
"I was planning on doing that anyway,"  
  
Amy said. Except biology she thought.  
  
"Good, good, that's great, and don't hesitate  
  
to point out your great academic accomplishments,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to hear them  
  
because they made you feel bad."  
  
"No, no, be my guest," Serena said.   
  
"Oh..." Amy said.  
  
"Woah...that was a new experience," Mike  
  
said opening his eyes and climbing back into his  
  
chair. "Though it wasn't all bad."  
  
"What wasn't bad about it," Rick said.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me you don't enjoy getting  
  
knocked out by a girl just a little bit fun."  
  
"I really don't."  
  
"Oh...that's too bad Rick, guess you'll just  
  
have to get used to it then."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.  
  
"Guys, don't fight," Serena said. "I'm sure  
  
there's an easy solution to this."  
  
"Like what?" Rick asked.  
  
"No idea, figure it out," Serena said and  
  
hopped back to her chair.  
  
"Serena, I think we need to talk," Raye  
  
began.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Uh oh, class," Serena said.  
  
The others sighed.  
  
"I still think she's high," Mike said.  
  
"So do we," everyone else said.  
  
Sergeant Kino was sitting in Police  
  
Headquarters sifting through various news reports  
  
regarding the monster who had spawned from  
  
Steve.   
  
There isn't even a mention of Lita in these  
  
reports. Of course maybe no one noticed she was  
  
there, I mean they mention her being brought to the  
  
hospital, but not her participation. Maybe she was  
  
involved in an early part of the fight before Jupiter  
  
got there.  
  
He paused slightly as he stared at a picture  
  
of the monster and Jupiter in combat. In this photo  
  
Jupiter was being hit hard.   
  
"How's your daughter?" came a voice  
  
breaking him out of his thought. He looked up to  
  
see Deputy Chief Tsumura standing there.  
  
"She's recovering slowly. She should come  
  
home from the hospital today," Kino replied.  
  
"I hear she got injured trying to stop that  
  
thing," Tsumura said gesturing at the picture.  
  
Kino nodded.   
  
"She's got a lot of guts."  
  
"Too many, it seems," Kino said.  
  
"It seems that way," Tsumura said. "We just  
  
got the news footage of the later stages of the battle  
  
in."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Of course," Tsumura said. "I figured you  
  
might be interested."  
  
"I'm very interested," Kino said.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"Um, hello Haruka, Michiru," Raye said as  
  
she and Mina came upon up on the two enigmas.  
  
"Hello Raye, Mina," Michiru said  
  
pleasantly.  
  
"Is there something we can do for you?"  
  
Haruka asked more bluntly.  
  
"Well you have a car right?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, we have two," Michiru said.  
  
"Where'd you get them?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina never mind," Raye said. "Ahem, we  
  
were wondering if you can help us out."  
  
"You need a ride somewhere?" Michiru  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh yeah," Mina said.  
  
"I can take you, Haruka is occupied,"  
  
Michiru said.   
  
"Yes, I am," Haruka said. "Good bye," she  
  
said and walked of.  
  
Mina and Raye both glanced at her as she  
  
walked off.  
  
"She's under a lot of stress," Michiru  
  
quickly said. "Just where is it you need to go?"  
  
"Tokyo University, we have to find Darien,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"This is about Serena isn't it?" Michiru  
  
asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"I was going to ask you about that, what's  
  
going on?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We'll explain on the way," Mina said.  
  
Haruka was as usual headed to work.   
  
Normally she didn't mind working to support  
  
herself and Michiru, but lately, the need for work  
  
and the various chaotic battles had gotten to her  
  
She walked down the street gazing at the  
  
bustling city around her, and various high school  
  
students from all over town running around  
  
enjoying themselves.   
  
I wish I had the piece of mind to enjoy all  
  
this. She thought. This whole situation, there must  
  
be more logic to it then we've found. Why people  
  
are fighting each other like this I'll not understand.   
  
Furthermore, why are most of the affected scouts  
  
and their friends, there must be some sort of  
  
connection we're not seeing, and I'm stuck at work  
  
rather than out finding what's behind this. I wish  
  
Michiru would be more involved.  
  
For one of the few times in recent memory,  
  
she was wondering just why Michiru wasn't as  
  
devoted to finding out what was going on.   
  
It' s not like her to take a back seat to our  
  
mission. But then again, after we found the holy  
  
grail, I guess our mission has not been as clear. She  
  
does seem to be spending much of her time trying to  
  
connect with the others, but I'm not so sure she  
  
should be.   
  
She waited to cross a street. Cars breezed by  
  
her. The light changed and she crossed.  
  
Maybe I'm just missing something she isn't.   
  
Maybe I need to find out just what is going on  
  
before I jump to conclusions. Still, I want to know  
  
what is going on before things escalate further.   
  
Scouts are fighting scouts and that makes it  
  
dangerous for all of us.   
  
She was knocked from thought by nearly  
  
being knocked down by Serena who raced by her.   
  
Haruka turned and watched as the girl continued,  
  
completely oblivious to the near collision.  
  
The first stop is the video arcade of course.   
  
Serena thought. Then I'll buy some donuts.   
  
Oh..and I can't forget getting a milkshake. It's all  
  
part of the plan. She hurried inside the arcade.  
  
"Hey Andrew," she said.  
  
"Hello Serena, how are you?"  
  
"Gorgeous," Serena said leering at him. "I  
  
mean...fine, fine, And are you okay?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. You okay?"  
  
"Sure Andrew, I'm fine," Serena said.  
  
"Good to hear," Andrew said.  
  
"Hey Serena,"Melvin said popping up  
  
behind her.   
  
"MELVIN! Wow!" Serena said and hugged  
  
him.  
  
"Wha..." Melvin said.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you, do you have a bug  
  
to show me?"  
  
"Um...no...I was just saying hello," Melvin  
  
said.  
  
"That's fine," Serena said. "Well say  
  
something disgusting."  
  
"Disgusting, you mean I should talk about  
  
how a mantis eats her mate."  
  
"Yeah. That's disgusting Melvin! Don't  
  
tell me things like that!" Serena shrieked.   
  
"Thanks," She added seconds later.  
  
"Wha..." Melvin said.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just having fun. I appreciate  
  
it.  
  
"If you say so," Melvin said.  
  
"Interesting..." Kaima said staring at a video  
  
screen. Chiyo Imagawa stood next to him.  
  
"Isn't it? It's what we've needed to finally  
  
take care of Lizzie Tillman's relationship isn't it?"  
  
Imagawa said with a grin.  
  
"Yes," Kaima said. "You said you have  
  
more."  
  
"Absolutely, it wasn't easy to get, but I  
  
seduced some people."  
  
"Liar, you paid heavily for these," Kaima  
  
said laughing. "You really should just accept who  
  
you are."  
  
Chiyo looked at the ground embarrassed.  
  
"Though I assume you're going to enjoy this  
  
far too much, we'll make preparations for you to  
  
reveal this," Kaima said. "I wish you weren't so...I  
  
don't know the word for it, bouncy about others  
  
misfortunes though."  
  
"But isn't this all about stopping the  
  
academic council and causing widespread  
  
misfortune?" Chiyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but I delight in Serizawa's misfortune  
  
alone, almost all the other players are just pawns,"  
  
Kaima said.  
  
Imagawa just glanced at him.  
  
"Make preparations," Kaima said and strode  
  
out.  
  
About half an hour later Serena was walking  
  
along the street again.  
  
Donuts were good. I liked the milkshake.   
  
Now what should I do? I know! See Darien. He  
  
should be out by now. After all I did get a detention  
  
and all.  
  
Suddenly there was a screech of tires. Serena  
  
turned to see a large green creature standing in the  
  
middle of the street.  
  
"EVIL!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey! A monster! Yes!" Serena said and  
  
ducked into an alley. She pulled off her brooch.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!"  
  
She transformed and emerged from the alley.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice. I  
  
shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that  
  
means you! Oh behalf of the moon I will punish  
  
you!"  
  
"EVIL!" The creature shouted and lunged at  
  
her. She dived out of the way and skidded along the  
  
ground.   
  
The creature stood there.  
  
"EVIL!" it shouted yet again.  
  
"Uh huh. Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted.   
  
The attack flew through the air and hit the creature.   
  
It then bounced off and embedded itself in a street  
  
lamp.  
  
"Okay, next plan," Sailor Moon said as it  
  
advanced towards her.   
  
A rose smashed into the ground. Sailor  
  
Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a  
  
stop light.  
  
"Wherever there are beautiful girls in need  
  
of assistance, that's where I will be," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"Oh I love you so much Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Sailor Moon squealed.  
  
"Uh....oh?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"E...vil?" the creature said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt off the lamp post and hit  
  
the creature in the head with his staff and bunch of  
  
roses flew out from him and stuck into the creature  
  
as well.  
  
"Jump kick time!" Sailor Moon said and ran  
  
forward, she jump kicked the creature in the head.   
  
It fell to the ground with a crash.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" she  
  
shouted. The creature was covered in white light,  
  
then it returned to the form of a man.  
  
"Who's he?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No idea," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"That was odd," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask walked over and pulled Sailor  
  
Moon's tiara out of the lamp post.  
  
"Yours I believe," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Uh...Sailor Moon, I was visited by some of  
  
your friends today. They're worried about you."  
  
"But everything's fine! See, this is just how  
  
I wanted it," Sailor Moon said. "Sure I could have  
  
beaten him on my own, probably, maybe, but that's  
  
okay..because it was just like old times."  
  
"Yes, see now I'm worried about that,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Hey, Steve, you okay man?" Rick asked.  
  
"Fine," Steve growled.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way. Listen, I know  
  
where you're coming from it's understandable to  
  
feel the way you do."  
  
"Is it?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Rick, why do I think you're lying?"  
  
"No idea, I'm not lying."  
  
"You're just saying whatever you feel like to  
  
cheer me up."  
  
"Not true, listen Steve, we're guys right?   
  
We're not supposed to get emotional, but we are.  
  
Usually we hit something, which I can see from  
  
your room, has happened, but look there's a good  
  
bet, that unless we crack this thing, Raye's going to  
  
go evil too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"We've talked about it. Steve, we know that  
  
when that happens it's not our fault. Hey, I've gone  
  
evil..Raye didn't want to hurt me, but she did, and I  
  
hurt her a little, but she knows I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's not a matter of meaning it! It's that I  
  
did it all, it doesn't matter what influence I was  
  
under! It happened," Steve shouted.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lita doesn't blame me. Fine. Wasn't in  
  
my control. Understandable, but Rick, it wasn't in  
  
my control. Don't you get it. I couldn't stop it.   
  
How do you think that makes me feel. I was  
  
helpless!"  
  
"I know, I know, I felt the same way."  
  
"But...I...dang it man! There should have  
  
been someway to overpower it!"  
  
"There isn't, everyone affected has tried,  
  
Amy, Mina, me, we've all tried it, this force  
  
consumes you," Rick said.  
  
"We have to stop it," Steve said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Steve, they're trying."  
  
"We have to try harder."  
  
"Leave it to the brains."  
  
"They can't work on it all the time, let's find  
  
out what's going on."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know! But let's do something!"  
  
"All right. Whatever you say."  
  
The two headed to the door. They found  
  
Mike about to knock.   
  
"That's service," he said.  
  
"Come on, we're going to find out what's  
  
causing this," Rick said.  
  
"We are?" Mike said. "Hate to bring this  
  
up, but how?"  
  
"Never mind that, we'll find out!" Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Mina...can I ask you something, sorta  
  
personal?" Raye asked.  
  
"Might as well," Mina said.  
  
"I know that you were turned evil..."  
  
"Yes, that wasn't any fun at all."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you."  
  
"Mina, sooner or later, if we don't find the  
  
source of this, I will experience the same  
  
transformation, that seems to be certain. I know it is  
  
not an event I will enjoy, but I want to know exactly  
  
what happens."  
  
"Raye I don't know, there's no reason for  
  
you to fear it."  
  
"Mina, tell me."  
  
"Uh...well...it's like being pushed inside  
  
your body. You're just there, not in control at all,  
  
you can shout, but it doesn't listen. You can try to  
  
move, but your body doesn't do what you to it, you  
  
can only watch...and sometimes it steals from your  
  
consciousness...ideas, memories and uses them  
  
against whoever you're fighting. That's what it is."  
  
"I see, thank you."  
  
"Why should you thank me? I've just  
  
described to you the hijacking of your own body."  
  
"I know, but I needed to know about it."  
  
"If you say so." 


	132. 132

Chapter 132  
  
Raye walked out into the yard of her temple  
  
and just watched the trees blowing in the end.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said appearing at the top of  
  
the steps.  
  
"Serena, what is it?" Raye said.  
  
"Nothing," Serena said  
  
"Are you still up to re-living your past and  
  
all that?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Raye, it's not re-living the past, it's making  
  
the past the present and the future," Serena said.  
  
Raye looked at her.  
  
"Serena, just what do you mean by that?"  
  
Raye muttered.  
  
"Oh, Raye, you're always so inflexible,"  
  
Serena said with a grin.  
  
"I am not," Raye said. "But that's not the  
  
issue, Serena you're deluding yourself."  
  
"But it worked Raye, just a few days ago, I  
  
did everything I used to do and then this monster  
  
showed up and I was the heroine! Tuxedo Mask was  
  
there too."  
  
"Oh..." Raye said. "You can't keep that up."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Destiny doesn't work that way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's only so much of your destiny you  
  
can control, the rest of it is up to everyone else. So  
  
you got lucky, or unlucky depending on your point  
  
of view, but lately destiny has not required you to be  
  
at every battle. I guess only you could find that to be  
  
a detriment. Do you remember just how many  
  
times you would complain about having to fight  
  
monsters."  
  
"It was a four digit number I'm sure,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"What was that?" Raye snapped. "Do you  
  
even know what a digit is?"  
  
"Wouldn't you think I'd have found out!"  
  
Serena snapped.  
  
"With you I don't know, Serena get a hold  
  
of yourself, I don't know what's worse, you're  
  
whining wimpy klutzy self of before, or your  
  
delusional whining klutzy self of now," Raye said.  
  
"So, you're being indecisive then?" Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Don't twist my words," Raye growled.  
  
"Uh...Raye.." Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Got any new comic books?"  
  
"You are looking to get hit aren't you?"  
  
Raye snarled.  
  
Meanwhile at the Fujimori household.  
  
"I got myself a hot date tonight," Kano said.  
  
"So?" Rick asked. "You always have a hot  
  
date Kano, then the night after that you have another  
  
hot date with a different person."  
  
"What's the problem Rick?" Kano asked.  
  
"Kano, is it that the girl isn't appropriate  
  
enough for you, or is it that they can't stand you for  
  
more than a few hours?"  
  
"Depends on the woman, I have very  
  
peculiar tastes,"Kano said.   
  
"I'll bet," Rick said.  
  
"So how's your shrine maiden doing  
  
anyway?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"You know, that girl you date every month  
  
or so."  
  
"We go on more dates, I just don't tell you  
  
or anyone else about them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're annoying, and so's  
  
everyone else."  
  
"Good answer," Kano said. "But I mean are  
  
things working out?"  
  
"Sure they are, we have a special  
  
relationship," Rick said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Wanna go?" Rick growled.  
  
"Nope, hot date, I never fight before a hot  
  
date, but Rick, you've lost your touch man, back in  
  
junior high you had more dates then I did."  
  
"I changed," Rick said.   
  
"When?"  
  
"When I saw her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It took some time, but gradually, I became  
  
fixed solely on her," Rick said.  
  
"I hope this is the girl you're dating now."  
  
"Of course it is!" Rick snapped.  
  
"Eyy...the Kano just had to check," Kano  
  
said.   
  
"Don't call yourself "The Kano."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it just sounds stupid."  
  
"Not to the ladies," Kano  
  
"Too bad you don't date any ladies."  
  
"Rick, I only go out with the highest quality  
  
women."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Ehh..well...there are times when the highest  
  
quality women aren't available, so I brighten the  
  
spirits of other women hoping to climb the ladder,  
  
but that's a community service I provide."  
  
"I'll bet," Rick said.  
  
"Watch and learn Rick," Kano said.  
  
"Have either of you seen Ryu around?"  
  
Regina asked poking her head in the door.  
  
"Check the docks," Kano said.  
  
"Right," Regina said and hurried out.  
  
"The docks?" Rick asked.  
  
"Good a place as any," Kano said.  
  
"So it is," Rick said.  
  
"Well I gotta go," Kano said.  
  
"Kano it's 3 o clock."  
  
"So?" Kano asked.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Find tomorrow night's date of course,"  
  
Kano said with a grin and headed out.  
  
Rick just watched him.  
  
I live in a family of insane unstable people.   
  
And most of my friends are insane unstable people.   
  
He thought. Ah well, can't win them all.  
  
  
  
"Serena, listen. If you want to go through  
  
with all this stupidity, retracing the steps that lead  
  
you to stumble into battles, can't you find another  
  
way to do it then bothering me?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hey, Raye, I'm just hanging around and  
  
doing what I used to do," Serena said. "You should  
  
enjoy the company."  
  
"Serena, you know the two of us only get  
  
along when we're fighting evil or helping someone  
  
who needs our help, or if you're not in the midst of  
  
one your zany schemes!" Raye said. "Besides  
  
without the others around I'm just liable to kill you  
  
if you annoy me anymore then you already have."  
  
"Uh...sorry, but Raye, I can't find  
  
anybody..and maybe we can find a standard of  
  
peaceful coexistence."  
  
"Serena, enough with the big words already,  
  
standard of peaceful coexistence! Where did you  
  
every learn that phrase?"  
  
"I heard it somewhere."  
  
"Right Serena," Raye muttered.  
  
"Hey girls," Chad said wandering up.  
  
  
  
"Hi Chad," Raye said and got closer.   
  
"Please, kill her Chad. You'll be well paid," She  
  
whispered.  
  
"Do your own dirty work," Chad muttered  
  
back.   
  
"Ahh...look at you two it's so cute," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"What's going on?" Chad asked.  
  
"Serena's in her retro phase," Raye said.   
  
"It's not pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I know that Raye has Rick now, but I  
  
always thought you were such a perfect person for  
  
Raye," Serena said dreamily. "So handsome and  
  
hardworking."  
  
"Uh...right, okay.." Chad said. "Raye I  
  
kinda finished the chores."  
  
"Thanks Chad," Raye said.  
  
"I'll see you all later," Chad said.  
  
"Sure," Raye said.  
  
"Bye Chad," Serena swooned.  
  
"Stop that," Raye hissed.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"I think I'll go back to school tomorrow,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Lita, you just came home from the hospital  
  
yesterday, don't rush it," her father said. "And why  
  
would you be in a hurry to get back to school  
  
anyway?"  
  
"That is odd isn't it?" Lita said. "Guess I  
  
might have gotten hit on the head too."  
  
"Seems like it," her father said. "Lita...why  
  
didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Lita said turning innocently to face  
  
him.  
  
"You're Sailor Jupiter," he said.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Darien, why do you think they make hot  
  
dogs so colorful?" Serena asked.  
  
"Colorful, you mean the meat itself?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"No, the condo-mints.." Serena said.  
  
"Condiments?"  
  
"Whatever! If I get the idea, just let it go."  
  
"Uh right."  
  
"You have red ketchup, or as I prefer to call  
  
it catsup!"  
  
"Exciting," Darien said.  
  
"Then there's yellow mustard."  
  
"True."  
  
"And green relish."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And white onions."  
  
"Right," Darien said.  
  
"Hmm...am I forgetting something?   
  
Shouldn't there be a blue thing."  
  
"No Serena."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'm just caught up in the whole  
  
five colors of the Sailor Scouts thing."  
  
"First I've heard of it."  
  
"Same here, but it would make sense, jeez,  
  
the hot dog would have been the perfect, food of the  
  
Sailor Scouts. Do you think we could put  
  
Blueberries on them?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"I'll have to try it and see, but anyway..why  
  
do you think hot dogs are so colorful?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened that way."  
  
"There has to be another explanation."  
  
"Well Serena maybe they didn't want  
  
ketchup and mustard to get mixed up, so they made  
  
them different colors."  
  
"What about relish and onions?"  
  
"They made them green and white to tell the  
  
difference."  
  
"But why didn't they make ketchup and  
  
relish one color and then onions and mustard  
  
another. You can tell the difference because of  
  
texture can't you?"  
  
"I suppose," Darien said.   
  
"See...now there's where it all breaks  
  
down," Serena said.   
  
"Serena, just what are you doing?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Making small talk why?"  
  
"Serena, this isn't small talk."  
  
"I was trying to talk to you the way an  
  
intelligent girlfriend should, but I didn't know what  
  
to talk about. I'd think you'd be more respectful of  
  
my efforts," Serena said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry," Darien said.  
  
  
  
Back at the Kino residence.  
  
"How did you find out?" Lita asked.  
  
"I have suspected you were hiding  
  
something from me for some time, I'm a cop, I can  
  
tell," her father replied. "So I've been quietly  
  
looking into things, but what sealed it was the  
  
footage I saw today of Jupiter fighting that creature.   
  
She was hit in the same places you were wounded,  
  
and you were there. A coincidence, I doubt it. The  
  
numerous other times you've been injured  
  
randomly, begin to make sense when cross  
  
referenced with the days of Sailor Scout battles. I  
  
was able to do quite a lot of checking. Furthermore,  
  
the loss of your pony tail coinciding with Sailor  
  
Jupiter's being sliced off in combat. I don't know  
  
what mysticism keeps people from realizing who  
  
you are, but it failed this time."  
  
"I guess you've got me on that one," Lita  
  
said.   
  
"So how exactly did they get you to join this  
  
organization anyway?"  
  
"It's a very long story dad, but it was kind of  
  
necessary for me to join up," Lita said.  
  
"Necessary? Lita you're only fifteen. No  
  
one should be risking their life at that age."  
  
"It wasn't exactly a choice."  
  
"Just how many battles have you fought in?"  
  
"I don't know exactly...a lot."  
  
"I see. Have you been hurt?"  
  
"Sure, but not this seriously."  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
"Dad, I knew you'd react this way, that's  
  
why I didn't tell you."  
  
"You should have, this was important. I  
  
wouldn't mind knowing that my only child is a  
  
super hero," Kino said.  
  
"Dad, we're very covert about it. Most of  
  
the scouts haven't told their parents. We can't take  
  
the risk of them trying to stop us."  
  
"And what makes you think I won't try to  
  
stop you?"  
  
"I thought you'd understand. You risk your  
  
life everyday," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, but...you shouldn't have to, you're in  
  
high school."  
  
"It's not fair I guess, but I've accepted it."   
  
"So you could just run off to one of those  
  
battles and die and that would be it."  
  
"The same could happen if you answer a  
  
call."  
  
"That's a risk, but it's the not the same with  
  
you."  
  
"Dad, I'm needed with the Scouts, we work  
  
as a team unit. I can't just quit now."  
  
"Of course you can't! Don't you think I  
  
know that!" her father yelled  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have your job to do. I'd be wrong to  
  
stop you because there's more at stake then just you  
  
and me, but can't you see how that burns into me.   
  
You're my daughter, but you're responsible to the  
  
people of this city right now! Why did it have to be  
  
you!"  
  
"I don't know, but it is."  
  
"I'm going to work," her father said and  
  
walked out.  
  
Lita just watched him go.  
  
"Okay, guys, we're not geniuses," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Yo!" Mike said.  
  
"Like I said, but we can find things out,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Sure we can," Rick said. What is he  
  
talking about?  
  
"Now let's think about this for a second  
  
okay," Steve said.  
  
"Done," Mike said.  
  
"Cut it out," Steve said. "Now, think about  
  
it. What is it that is somehow making people turn  
  
into monsters?"  
  
"Money?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, good thought," Rick said.  
  
"Money, come on guys. Everyone has it,"  
  
Steve said. "That wouldn't explain why only  
  
people close to us are being affected."  
  
"But it might explain why old Mr. Wickers  
  
was murdered," Mike said with a silly grin.  
  
"Mike," Steve said and punched him in the  
  
gut.  
  
"Yeah, I felt that," Mike said.  
  
"Now let's get serious," Steve said. "Here's  
  
where the attacks have taken place," Steve said  
  
pointing at a map. "In Tokyo."  
  
He turned away from the map.  
  
"Steve...of course they took place in Tokyo,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"We knew that," Rick said.  
  
"I'm just staring up gradually so we don't  
  
miss anything," Steve said.  
  
"Okay, A plus for thoroughness. D minus  
  
for common sense," Mike said.  
  
"Hey, do you want to find the answer or  
  
not?" Steve said.  
  
"Of course I want to find the answer, so let's  
  
get off this stupid idea and onto something  
  
important," Mike said.  
  
"So this is how it's going to be, " Steve said.  
  
"Uh, kinda," Mike said.  
  
"Okay, then.." Steve said.  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
Rick sighed. Where's Patterson when you  
  
need him? He thought. Wait a minute..this is my  
  
chance to step in and take control, to become the  
  
leadership figure I've wanted to be. But then  
  
again..I'd have to somehow get these two to fall into  
  
line. Ehh...forget it.  
  
"So we've reached an understanding," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"As far as I can tell," Mike said.  
  
"Now, if we put the first letter of the first  
  
names of everyone attacked we get..." Steve began.  
  
"Steve, give it up," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, end the torture," Mike said.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"Heh heh..this is going to be fun," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Are you sure we should play this game?"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Mike asked sitting  
  
down.  
  
"I don't know, it just seems weird," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Don't worry," Mike said.  
  
The two had sat down at the Sailor Moon  
  
game, in two of the five spots.  
  
"Now I shall be Sailor Moon," Mike said.  
  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
  
"Don't know..just for kicks," Mike said.  
  
"I'd normally be Jupiter, but I'm still getting  
  
to used to all this..I think I'll just be Sailor Venus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't mind seeing her get beaten  
  
up," Steve said with a brief grin.  
  
"Hah," Mike said. "Neither do I."  
  
"Then it's agreed."  
  
The two nodded and began to play.  
  
"You sure you don't want my help?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"No," Raye said. "I'll handle this myself."  
  
"But it looks like you could use the help."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Raye was about to climb a ladder to replace  
  
a piece of roof that had fallen off the top.  
  
"Shouldn't you just wait for Chad to come  
  
back?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, I've done this before, quite  
  
frequently in fact," Raye said.  
  
"Don't I know it," Serena said with a grin.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Sorry, " Serena said.  
  
"There, I just have to put that in place, "  
  
Raye said and put the bamboo patch she had into the  
  
hole. "Now I just seal it, there," she said finishing  
  
up.  
  
"Woo hoo," Serena said.  
  
Raye climbed down from the ladder.  
  
"See, everything was fine," she said.  
  
"Okay, I really don't care, you've got  
  
nothing to prove to me."  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"I said you have nothing to prove to me."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because all you're doing in front of us is  
  
trying to prove things. Come on Raye, you're just  
  
like the rest of us, only you spend half your time  
  
trying to make us believe your not. Raye...it's okay  
  
to be a fifteen year old you know," Serena said.  
  
"I don't get what you're saying."  
  
"Raye, I can understand, you want us to  
  
know that you can do things on your own, that  
  
you're self sufficient, that you're tough enough to  
  
take it. You're stubborn like that. You don't want  
  
us to think you're weak, but, I'm telling you it  
  
doesn't matter to me. I'll be your friend any way."  
  
"Oh," Raye said. "I guess you have a point,  
  
somehow."  
  
"You're right I do," Serena said.  
  
"Serena," Raye said.   
  
"Yeah Raye."  
  
"Let's go do something together okay? That  
  
is if you can put your retro phase on hold for a little  
  
while," Raye said.  
  
"Uh..sure," Serena said.  
  
The two then headed down the steps  
  
noticing Rick heading towards them.  
  
"Oh, hey," Rick said.   
  
"We're headed to do something Rick, wanna  
  
come?" Raye asked.  
  
"Do something?" Rick asked.  
  
"So I've been told," Serena said.  
  
"I guess," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"Oh..no a monster!" Mike said playing the  
  
game.  
  
"Mike get your character back here!" Steve  
  
said.  
  
"No she's too scared!" Mike said.  
  
"You jerk," Steve said.  
  
"Ooo...Venus just took a big hit,"Mike said.  
  
"Mike..."  
  
"Uh right, before I start to enjoy this too  
  
much," Mike said and brought Sailor Moon back  
  
into the battle.  
  
"That's better," Steve said. "Ouch!"  
  
"So, did you mean for Sailor Venus to walk  
  
into that kick or what?"  
  
"Be quiet," Steve said. "You are enjoying  
  
this too much."  
  
"I'm sure Mina, will just love hearing about  
  
how beat up you got her character."  
  
"That's assuming you can find her to tell  
  
her."  
  
"She has been a bit on the scarce side  
  
lately."  
  
"Wonder why," Steve said.  
  
"Don't raise suspicions in my head. It won't  
  
work."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, I'm an uncrackable nut."  
  
"The nut part is a given."  
  
"Yikes! That thing has fire. I'm getting out  
  
of here," Mike said.  
  
"Get back here!" Steve shouted.  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo Tower.  
  
"I've never been up here before," Serena  
  
said. "Darien said he'd take me some time, but I  
  
think he forgot."  
  
"He's pretty busy Serena," Raye said.  
  
"Oh I know that Raye, you say I'm  
  
delusional, but on subjects of love I'm really quite  
  
well grounded."  
  
"Well grounded? Serena for one thing you  
  
are not, and I wish you wouldn't use terms like that,  
  
it worries me," Raye said.  
  
"What I meant is that Darien said he needs  
  
time to work, and so I gave it to him," Serena said.  
  
"I'm not intruding him as much, but as soon as he  
  
stops working so hard, I'll be back in force."  
  
"I'm sure we're all looking forward to that,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Say, wasn't Rick with us at some point?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's got other problems," Raye  
  
said pointing.  
  
Rick was standing over in another part of the  
  
observation deck. His sister Regina was there too.  
  
"Listen Regina, I don't know where Ryu is, I  
  
know the docks didn't work out, but that's Kano's  
  
problem, not mine..and just how did you know  
  
where to find me?" Rick said.  
  
"It is an ability passed down to me from a  
  
generation of monks in the order I train at," Regina  
  
said.  
  
"What are you talking about? First I've  
  
heard of it."  
  
"Rick, you haven't been paying much  
  
attention have you, I'm already up to a second level  
  
cleric."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh...never mind," Regina said and stalked  
  
off towards the elevator.   
  
"That disturbs me," Rick said.  
  
"What was that all about?" Raye asked.  
  
"I really don't know," Rick said.  
  
"Oh.." Raye said. "At least she left."  
  
"Yeah," Rick said.  
  
"Uh oh," Raye said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rick, I have to go," Raye said and hurried  
  
off to the bathroom.  
  
"Where's she going?" Serena asked.  
  
"Bathroom it looks like," Rick said.   
  
"She seems to be a hurry," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Must be something she ate," Rick said.  
  
"She's glowing," Serena said watching Raye  
  
hurry inside.  
  
"Yeah," Rick said.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
Seconds later a group of women came racing  
  
out of the bathroom screaming.  
  
"What is it?" one of the staff said.  
  
"Seconds later a massive fireball flew out of  
  
the bathroom and smashed into the glass of the  
  
observation deck blowing it apart.  
  
"That's not good is it?" the staff.  
  
"Get everyone out of here now!" Rick said.   
  
The people all began to run to the elevator.  
  
Rick and Serena ran to the other side and  
  
pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" Serena cried.  
  
"Uranus Power!" Rick shouted.  
  
Meanwhile the people had managed to get  
  
into the elevator and descend. An evil Sailor Mars  
  
emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of a  
  
wall of windows.  
  
"Ah...here we are," Mars said. "Where'd  
  
everyone go?"  
  
"We're still here!" Sailor Moon shouted as  
  
she and Uranus emerged.  
  
"Good to see you," Mars said. "I must say  
  
she quite strong that Raye held me back from  
  
emerging from here until the last possible second  
  
trying to hide her precious identity. Oh well, that  
  
doesn't matter...let's fight."  
  
"Remember Sailor Moon, we're hundreds of  
  
feet up," Uranus said.  
  
"I think it would have been better if you  
  
didn't remind me," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The two scouts ducked as the fire flew over  
  
them and blew another window apart.   
  
"Uranus do something," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She's too close to the edge," Uranus said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The two jumped out of the way. The far wall  
  
was singed.  
  
"If we hit her she could hit the window and  
  
fall out," Uranus said.  
  
"So true..." Mars said. "So what's your next  
  
plan?"  
  
"Of course we can just keep dodging your  
  
attacks you know," Sailor Moon said. "We've got a  
  
stalemate."  
  
"At least I can attack," Mars said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The two dodged the attacks again.  
  
Sailor Moon called on Mercury's aura.   
  
Tell me what to do. She thought. Then it  
  
came to her. She practically ripped the tiara off of  
  
her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted.  
  
Mars stepped aside.  
  
"Tiara Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted. The  
  
tiara slowed to a stop.  
  
"It can do that?" Uranus said.  
  
"Moon Tiara Capture!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
invoking an attack she had used only one before.   
  
The tiara slid around Mars arms and pinned them to  
  
her sides.  
  
"Go Uranus," Sailor Moon said. Uranus ran  
  
forward and flung Mars into the center of the  
  
observation deck. She tried to pull her arms up for  
  
an attack. Uranus fired his sword and then leapt  
  
into another section and fired again knocking Mars  
  
back to where she was before. She fell down.   
  
Uranus fired again.  
  
"I know you don't like to hit enemies when  
  
they're down.." Uranus said. "But, I don't mind."  
  
"Even if it's your girlfriend?" Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"She'd understand," Uranus said and blasted  
  
her again.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
Mars kicked herself out of the way of the  
  
attack and rolled forward.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she managed to attack  
  
despite her arms being pinioned. An attack rippled  
  
along the floor at Sailor Moon she staggered out of  
  
the way. The fire began. A sprinkler kicked in.  
  
"Aw geez," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Her attacks can't work in this," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
Mars flipped back towards the edge of the  
  
observation deck.  
  
"Come on, if you want to attack me you're  
  
going to have risk pushing me over the side," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Mars you're helpless," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'll figure something out," Mars said.  
  
"Geez, she is stubborn even in an evil state,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
Uranus moved forward slowly readying his  
  
sword. Mars hopped away from him and landed in   
  
another corner, all the time pushing against the tiara  
  
trying to free herself.  
  
"Mars, come on give it up," Uranus said.   
  
Mars hopped into another corner.   
  
"Nope," Mars said.  
  
Sailor Moon slid along the now wet floor and  
  
barreled into Mars she hit the wall and scurried back  
  
from it just in case she did any damage. Uranus  
  
raced forward and rammed his sword into Mars she  
  
shrieked.  
  
"Get her now!" Uranus said holding onto her  
  
legs. Mars hardly moved.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
Mars was healed.  
  
"Tiara return," Sailor Moon said. The tiara  
  
popped off Raye and Sailor Moon picked it up.  
  
"Are you okay Raye?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I've been better, I mean a lot better. Still,  
  
we're safe now.." Raye said.  
  
"I'm sorry...I had to," Uranus said.  
  
"It's okay," Raye said. "I don't mind."  
  
"You know Raye, you make quite a devious  
  
villain," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Serena," Raye  
  
muttered.  
  
"Heck of a place for a battle huh?" Uranus  
  
muttered. "Yet another Tokyo landmark damaged  
  
by the scouts."  
  
"Hey, don't try and take the credit for it,"  
  
Sailor Moon said. "The other buildings were the  
  
Sailor Scouts doing and ours alone."  
  
"Oh...sorry," Uranus said.  
  
Later.  
  
"We've had some fun haven't we?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"I said we were going to do something and  
  
we certainly did that," Raye said.  
  
"I'm just glad it's over, at least now we  
  
don't have to worry about you turning into a  
  
monster again," Rick said.  
  
"We hope," Raye said. "We don't know if it  
  
could happen again."  
  
"It seems unlikely though," Rick said.  
  
"I just wish all this people we know turning  
  
to evil would stop, I'm getting sick of it," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"We're with you there," the other two said.  
  
"Say, can I buy you two dinner or  
  
something?" Rick said.  
  
"Food?" Serena said.  
  
"Of course food Serena," Raye said. "I think  
  
that's what we need."  
  
"Okay, but Serena..please..don't order that  
  
much," Rick said.  
  
"Too late," Serena said with a grin on her  
  
face.  
  
"I've made a mistake haven't I?" Rick said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you pay for it," Raye  
  
said. "Guess it's a good thing Darien has all this  
  
will money left over, or else he couldn't afford  
  
Serena."  
  
"Guess so," Rick said. 


	133. 133

Chapter 133 "I'm going to school now okay?" Lita said.  
"Be my guest," her father said. "Maybe that we'll do some good," he muttered.  
He's still not over this. Lita thought. I wish he'd just let it go.  
She headed out the door. She found Steve and Mina waiting on the street beyond.  
"There she is," Mina said.  
"Yep, dedicated me wanting to go back to school," Lita said.  
"If I had been injured this seriously I would have taken a month off," Mina said.  
"But that's because you're you," Lita said. "See Steve, I'm all better," she added.  
"Oh..uh..great.." Steve stammered.  
"Are you okay with all this, it wasn't your fault I've told you that," Lita said.  
"Sure, sure, it's good to see you better," he said forcing a smile.

Minutes later.  
"So you feel fine?" Mina asked. "Yes," Lita said. "I waited an extra day anyway, but I'm fine"  
"Okay, if you say so," Mina said.  
"You're sure.." Steve said.  
"Steve, yes, I'm sure. I appreciate the concern both of you, but when I say I'm fine, I'm fine," Lita said.  
"Okay, okay," the two said in unison.

Meanwhile at Juuban High School.  
"Melvin me lad," Mike said grabbing the head of Melvin and pulling him aside.  
"Ah..don't do that," Melvin said.  
"Look at this..I'm actually manhandling a human being my age.." Mike said.  
"Quite an achievement for you," Rick said.  
"Is there something I can do for you"  
Melvin squeaked.  
"Sure Melvin, about the latest edition of the dating guide"  
"What about it"  
"The entry under my name is a little hard to follow, I see you used several big words, but I have my own big words translator, Greg," Mike said.  
"Uh...Mike...I really don't want to get involved," Greg said.  
"You always say that," Mike said.  
"Hey, maybe he means it," Rick said.  
"That might make sense, anyway, now let's see this word...stolid"  
"Uh that means Stupid," Greg said.  
"An anti-erudite"  
"Stupid again," Greg said.  
"Vexing"  
"Annoying"  
"Oh, and this one, a human piece of frass"  
"Did you say Frass?" Greg asked.  
"Yes Greg"  
"Uh...Mike, I'd rather not say what Frass is"  
"Why not?" Mike said.  
"It's insect excrement all right!" Melvin said. : "Melvin just said the secret word," Mike said and dragged him off.  
"Melvin's going to die isn't he?" Raye asked watching the spectacle.  
"Raye, killing him so soon would be having mercy, oh no, were just going to rearrange his anatomy a little"  
"Rick...why don't you just say kick his butt"  
Raye said.  
"Because, everyone says that"  
"Rearrange his anatomy"  
"Okay, so it's not the greatest phrase, but no one says it, am I right? Yes I am"  
Raye sighed.  
"Look Lita's back," Amy said.  
Lita came in the door to the classroom.  
"Enjoy your vacation Lita?" Raye asked.  
"Oh sure Raye, it was fun," Lita muttered. "I usually like to plan my vacations out though, this one was kinda sudden"  
"No vacation is a bad vacation," Rick said. "That's my motto"  
"Since when?" Raye asked.  
"I can start a motto whenever I feel like it"  
"Why"  
"Because I'm the man"  
"Are you feeling okay Rick?" Raye asked.  
"I think so," Rick said.  
Serena slid in the door. "I'm early aren't I?" she asked.  
"Five minutes at least," Mina said.  
"Dang, that could have been five minutes more sleep Mina, do you know what this means"  
"You missed five minutes of sleep?" Mina replied.  
"Right! How are you feeling Lita?" Serena said.  
Mina's eyes widened.  
"Fish?" someone asked holding a fish in front of her face. Her eyes turned to the side to see Mike there.  
"Where'd you get that?" Mina muttered.  
"I told you I was going to buy you dinner soon"  
"I'm not going to eat that"  
"Steve! Fish!" Mike said and chucked it across the room.  
"Aw...gee..." Steve said and caught it, it then slipped onto the floor.  
"Margarine fingers," Rick snapped.  
"Will you stop doing that?" Raye said. "Just use the cliche"  
"I don't want to use cliches," Rick said.  
"Rick, I won't ask you again," Raye said.  
"Then we're agreed," Rick said.  
Raye sighed.  
"Lita it is good to see that you have recovered quickly," Michiru said walking up to her.  
"Oh, thanks Michiru," Lita said. "I had your doctor"  
"Really, he's quite good at what he does isn't he"  
"Yeah, but if he doesn't suspect anything by now"  
"He'd be a major putz..but I believe one of your cats has managed to convince him not to put the puzzle together," Michiru said.  
"That wouldn't surprise me," Lita said.  
Michiru smiled and headed off.  
"That was nice of her," Lita said.  
"You must wonder why Haruka didn't say it too," Steve said.  
"Haruka seems to have other things on her mind," Lita said.  
"What she has on our mind I would be concerned about"  
Miss Haruna walked in the door.  
"Welcome back Lita," She said. "Are you felling better"  
"Yes Miss Haruna"  
"That's good, but now that you're here,  
you've got something called makeup work"  
"I know," Lita said. "There's no such thing as a vacation around here," Haruna said. "As much as we'd all like to hope so. Mike, if you've got something stupid to say, please get it out of the way so we can get started"  
"Wow we're getting right to the point aren't we?" Mike said. "I've got this fish here...could I take it down to my locker"  
"A fish? Where did you get a fish"  
"I don't remember exactly, there was water,  
and, I remember the sun was out"  
"Mike, enough," Miss Haruna said.  
"Oh that's right it was Rick's back yard"  
"What?" Rick said.  
"That got someone's attention at least"  
Mike said.  
Later.  
The phone rang at the small cottage that Hotaru and Setsuna were staying at.  
"Hello?" Setsuna said.  
"Hello Setsuna," Michiru said. "How are things up there"  
"Each passing day is making Hotaru a little better"  
"That's good," Michiru said.  
"What's been going on in the city?" "More attacks, only a handfull of us haven't been made evil yet." Michiru said.  
"And it's a good bet they will," Setsuna said.  
"It seems that way," Michiru said.  
"When Sailor Moon goes we may have a problem, she has immense power, if she was to invoke the power of the crystal, it would not only kill her but wipe out half the city," Setsuna said.  
"She can do quite a lot of damage with less than even that"  
"I know. You two keep vigilant. Have you come any closer to figuring the situation out"  
"I'm afraid not," Michiru said. "I see, well I'll talk with you again soon. Hotaru's really shaping up"  
"That's good. I hope she can get on with her life," Michiru said.  
"Me too," Setsuna said.

"So Lita..you wanna head over to the arcade after school?" Serena asked.  
"Serena, I've got to do this makeup work so I can get back on track," Lita said.  
"Oh...I see..." Serena said.  
"Sorry," Lita said.  
"It's not that much fortunately, most of my teachers were pretty lenient," Lita added. "Maybe tomorrow"  
"Okay, I understand," Serena said and headed off.  
"You've made a wise decision," Mina said popping up apparently from out of nowhere. "She's still in her retro phase"  
"Retro phase?" Lita asked.  
"Didn't we tell you?" Raye asked also popping up.  
"Nope," Lita said.  
"It's a bit of a long story," Mina said.  
"Can you guys tell me on the way home, I really should get to work," Lita said.  
"Fine, fine," Raye said. "You won't believe this," Mina said.  
Amy was becoming more and more annoyed with her role on the academic council. When she had been induced to join years ago it had been devoted largely to the preservation of academic standards so she would learn what she needed to. But now it was all about preserving itself against attack from rival organizations. While she had the evidence that she would not run from a fight, she didn't enjoy the fact she had to engage in all the suspicious activities that lately had been asked of her. She walked into President Serizawa's office to find him on the phone.  
"I don't care what you have to do, find out what Kaima's next move will be before he makes it,  
I'm sick of being surprised. You have the authority to do whatever is necessary"  
He hung up and glared at her.  
"Things are not going well," he muttered.  
She knew that, but was also worried at Serizawa's ease to admit it. "I fear that our efforts to throw Brighton Academy off base, have worked but at the same time, have made elements within that school more interested in stopping us then ever before. And...Kaima...he must be stopped"  
"How exactly will that be done?" Amy asked.  
"Unfortunately, my best methods of counteracting him are currently unavailable"  
Serizawa. "However we need to keep him off track.  
He is going to try to expose Lizzie Tillman I know"  
"Why don't we just pull Lizzie out of the situation?" Amy asked.  
"Lizzie refused"  
"She what?" Amy asked in surprise.  
"Just as I told you. In my opinion she's fallen for that idiot Ajibana"  
"And you still let her proceed"  
"Absolutely, because whereas before her mission was to stop him intentionally, by actually pretending to carry out that mission and truly care for him, she is doing the exact same thing. So I don't really care what happens. I'm monitoring it though"  
"Oh," Amy said truly disturbed at Serizawa's ethical foray. "I can see you've got one of those looks on your face," Serizawa said. "I can't say I blame you.  
This has all changed me quite a bit"  
"Is there anything I should be expected to do?" Amy asked.  
"Aside from what you have been doing, I can't think of anything. You haven't made too much progress dealing with Kaima either I'd gather"  
"I read the information on him and his organization, but I have never been much of a strategist when it comes to things like this. Even with all that is at stake I guess"  
"I am sorry to hear it, but perhaps a brain storm will hit you"  
"Perhaps," Amy said. "Can I go"  
"Of course"  
She strode out more worried about the council than ever.  
That night.  
"You know I've been thinking Mina, we should throw a party for Lita, to celebrate her coming back," Serena said.  
"Not a bad idea," Mina said.  
"Yeah, we can get the guys to keep her busy tomorrow while we set up," Serena said.  
"There are a few problems," Mina said. "Did you plan to have it at her house"  
"It'd be the easiest, and she wouldn't suspect it," Serena said.  
"We have to convince her father, and he's a bit on the wild side lately"  
"Why"  
"He's really taking the news about Lita being a Sailor Scout hard," Mina said.  
"Oh...maybe I can talk to him"  
"Serena, I don't think..that"  
"No...it's okay. I'm good at this.." Serena said. "I'll do it right now. I'll call ya back"  
"Serena...wait..." Mina said to an empty phone line. She sighed. This won't be pretty.

That night Serena arrived at Lita's house and knocked on the door. Her father opened it.  
"Uh hi Mr..ahem..Sergeant Kino sir..I just came by to drop off some apples..for Lita, she likes apples," Serena said.  
"Please come in," Kino said. Serena walked in.  
"You can just put the bag on the counter there," he said.  
"Oh...uh...sure," Serena said.  
"Lita's up stairs studying. You know It's good that someone has to the common sense to bring her nutritious foods, not just junk"  
"I keep the junk for myself," Serena said.  
Sergeant Kino cracked a smile.  
"Hah hah...so you do. So Serena, just which one are you"  
"Which what?" Serena asked.  
"Sailor Scout of course"  
"Oh, uh what's a Sailor Scout"  
"Serena, don't play dumb with me, I've interrogated serial killers, you think I can't crack you?" He said with mock anger before laughing.  
"Serial killers huh? Were any of them, you know good looking"  
"Most of them are," Sergeant Kino said.  
"Oh, good to know," Serena said. "Listen,  
me and all of Lita's friends were hoping to hold a surprise party to celebrate her recovery"  
"Her recovery, interesting excuse," Sergeant Kino said.  
"Uh yeah, we were hoping that we could do it here.." Serena said.  
"Here"  
"Yes, because she has to come home sometime right, " Serena said nervously.  
"Tell me something Serena, did you tell your parents about what you are"  
"Sergeant Kino you have no idea whether I'm a Sailor Scout or not. You won't get it out of me"  
"I'll trade you a box of donuts for the answer"  
"You're good," Serena said. "And I'm very tempted, but"  
"Why did she have to do this, why did any of you have to..." Kino said. "Young girls and boys fighting these horrible evil forces...it's wrong"  
"It may be wrong, but it's necessary"  
"Why her"  
"I don't know"  
"I'm a cop and I'll probably outlive her. Do you know how that feels, to know that my baby girl is running out and putting her life on the line"  
"Sergeant Kino, it must not be good, I know that, but doesn't she feel the same way about you"  
"That's irrelevant, she's fifteen Serena"  
"I know, but there's not much we can do about it sir. Lita seemed a little down, I think she's sorry that this has affected you so much, but sir, Lita needs to feel better, that she's recovered"  
"So she can go out and get injured again"  
"We don't get seriously hurt often"  
"But it has happened"  
"Has any one of you ever died"  
"Yes, but we were able to revive him"  
"What?" Kino said.  
"That's right..sir, if Lita was ever killed we could revive her," Serena said.  
"Are you serious? You're just telling me that"  
"Sir, I wouldn't lie to you about that, what do I have to do to convince you I'm not lying"  
"I don't know, it's not a matter of that, I don't want to see her hurt like that again," her father said.  
"It could happen in many other ways, isn't it something that she was hurt defending innocent people's lives? Sir, can't you understand, if anyone can, you're a police officer, you face the same risks"  
"But she's fifteen"  
"You already said that"  
"That's what's important"  
"And what about the other fifteen year olds? And the people younger, and those that are older that Lita helps protect. There are about a dozen of u, and we have to protect the city, Lita has saved my life. I've saved hers. We look out for each other,  
and we look out for innocent people. I know it's hard to accept that at a young age she has to do this. How do you think we feel? Do we want to do this..of course not..though Lita's always been into it..but..listen sir..Lita has been courageous enough to take the risk you should be courageous enough to support her"  
Sergeant Kino paused and starred at a picture of his family on the wall.  
"She's saved your life"  
"She's saved many people's lives"  
"I wouldn't try and stop her, and I don't like it, but Serena you're right. You're quite courageous yourself, to say that to me"  
"It's what I do I guess, I'm not much good at anything else"  
"But you are good at this, which makes you a good person and a good friend. You have a strange sense of leadership to you..I've never seen you like this before..you've only been over a few times, but..you do what you have to"  
"I surprise people," Serena said.  
"Have your party Serena, Lita could use it,  
and yeah, this will take some getting used to..but I'll manage," Kino said.  
"I think you will," Serena said. "I'd better go before Lita suspects anything"  
"Sure, you still aren't going to tell me who you are"  
"You're the cop," Serena said with a grin and headed out.  
"So I am," Sergeant Kino said.  
"Who was that at the door?" Lita asked.  
"Oh, just your friend Serena, she brought you some apples"  
"Apples, how nice of her," Lita said. "I like them, but I can just guess who was supposed to be eating them"  
"She's a sneak, but a caring sneak right"  
Sergeant Kino said.  
"Yep, that about sums it up," Lita said.  
"Listen Lita, about before...I know I've been a little surprised by all this, but I think we'll be okay. You just keep doing what you do, and I'll do what I do, we'll see if we can't both survive this okay"  
"Sure," Lita said.

The next day.  
A bus moved its way through the street's of Tokyo. Kaima spoke into a cell phone quickly.  
"You've located them?" he said. "We'll arrive very soon. We're already on the way to that general vicinity. Are you prepared? Excellent"  
He hung up and glanced at the students sitting around him.  
"Two more stops," he said.  
The group all nodded.

"Why are you four insisting on taking me to the video arcade for several rounds on you?" Lita asked.  
"Lita, it's a welcome back present from the Guardian Scouts," Steve said.  
"Our feelings would be hurt if you didn't accept," Rick said.  
"Uh...yeah..." Greg added.  
"Meowth, that's right," Mike said.  
The other four looked at him.  
"I know, I didn't get it either," Mike said.  
"Let me guess, the girls are all planning some big surprise party for me, hence their apparent disappearance and it's your job to keep me busy until they set up?" Lita said.  
"Uh..." the four said. "No.." they said in unison.  
"Okay guys, let's go play some games," Lita said with a grin.  
"See, she doesn't suspect a thing," Mike whispered.  
"Yeah," Rick said and gave a mock thumbs up.

Ajibana and his group emerged from a bus. "They should be a block from here," he said.  
The students all nodded.  
"You won't make it a block," came Serizawa's voice. The group all tensed as a variety of Serizawa's various goons emerged from side streets.  
Kaima grinned.

Elsewhere. Lizzie clinged to a disguised Ajibana's arm as they wandered through a park in a remote location of Tokyo. "You seem to be more relaxed than usual"  
Lizzie said.  
"Perhaps, maybe I'm just getting used to all of this," Ajibana said.  
"It's taken you long enough"  
"You act like it's easy. I'm a very important person"  
"Sure, sure, sure, if you say so"  
"I am...really"  
"Yes yes, sure you are," Lizzie said. "But don't worry about that here"  
The two sat on a bench, as many couples did, and stared at the pond and assorted nature around them. "I was very cautious, and maybe I still will be," Ajibana began. "But I think that"  
"How romantic?" came a sneering voice.  
The two whirled. Behind them stood Chiyo Imagawa. "You again!" Ajibana said standing quickly.  
"You've never believed me before, but I have proof!" Imagawa said and tossed a large brown envelope at Ajibana. He caught it. Lizzie grabbed it and tossed it into a nearby pond.  
Ajibana looked at her curiously.  
Lizzie sighed, partially in relief.  
"Too bad that was a decoy," Imagawa said pulling a smaller package from her outfit. "I will see this," Ajibana said and walked up to Imagawa. He opened the package and found himself staring at pictures, a few assorted documents, and even a small micro recorder tape. The pictures were clearly of Lizzie standing in President Serizawa's office. One was even of the inside of the Academic Council's secret meeting area, with Lizzie barely visible sitting beside Amy. "The tape is just more of the same"  
Imagawa said.  
Ajibana dropped the package and stared at Lizzie.  
"It was true...all along"  
"No...you don't understand," Lizzie said.  
"I think I do," Ajibana said and walked off.  
Imagawa grinned.  
"Have a nice day," she said and began to walk off. Lizzie grabbed her and spun her around before flinging her headfirst into the pond.  
She then hurried off as the emotions built up.

The encounter between Serizawa and Kaima's forces had been an absolute mess. Students were scattered all over the sidewalk injured, some bleeding some not. Serizawa and Kaima stood facing each other in the midst of it.  
"You're just a pompous example of all that I am trying to end," Kaima said.  
"You slackers are holding people like me back," Serizawa said.  
The two jumped at each other. Serizawa kneed Kaima in the chest and then elbowed him knocking him to the ground.  
A police car skidded up followed by a few more. Police officers were jumping out and attempting to take control of the situation.  
Serizawa raced down an alley and leapt into his car. Any student who could run scattered. Kaima slowly stood up and brushed himself off.  
"What the heck happened here?" a police officer asked him sternly.  
"Just a disagreement," Kaima said and winced.  
"I'll bet," the officer said.  
This is hardly over. Kaima thought.  
Later on the way to Lita's house.  
"I'm beginning to dislike that Sailor Moon game," Lita said.  
"We agree," Mike, Rick and Steve said.  
"I mean after all, that game doesn't even have half of my different punches,"Lita said.  
"How do you think we feel, we're not in it so we can't jump into the save the day like we always have to do," Mike said.  
The five burst out laughing.  
"Oh gee, " Lita said.  
"What is it?" Steve said.  
"You four...run.!"Lita said and clutched her chest. Then she began to glow.  
"Good plan," Mike said and the four dashed to the nearest alley.  
The four pulled out their power sticks and transformed. To their surprise Lita came dashing into the alley too. They watched in surprise as she morphed into a ten foot tall creature with green skin and long fingers. "Jupiter Planet Power!" it shouted and transformed back into simple Jupiter.  
"Nice of her to hide herself like that so no one suspected anything," Neptune said.  
"Yeah, Raye did the same thing," Uranus said. "Did she?" Neptune said.  
"Guys! The battles!" Saturn shouted.  
"Oh..." Uranus and Neptune said and fired their swords. Jupiter jumped over it and leapt down slamming Neptune to the ground and jumping upward. She spun around.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash"  
The other three guys jumped away. Neptune felt the attack and was blasted back several feet.  
"He's no help anyway," Uranus said. The three landed. Saturn and Uranus fired. Jupiter jumped. Uranus jumped too and attempted to do a flying spin kick. Jupiter was to high and she kicked him in the head, he fell off balance and fell ten feet and slammed into the ground. "Pluto, you know her best. How about doing something?" Saturn said.  
"I don't want to hurt her," Pluto said.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted. The two jumped out of the way. Uranus was hit and blasted back down to the other end of the alley.  
"Pluto," Saturn said. "I can't beat her alone"  
"I know, I know," Pluto said. Jupiter ran at both of them. Saturn swung forward and stuck his sword into her. She screamed in pain and grabbed Saturn and flung him into the alley wall.  
Pluto lunged forward and tackled her. She hit hard he grabbed her arms and flung her down the alley. He fired his sword and hit her while she was dazed. She fell backward.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she shouted and hit him while he was still hesitating. Neptune and Uranus surprisingly leapt over the wave and fired their swords. Both hit and knocked her backwards. The two landed and stood there woozily. "Keep firing," Uranus said. The two keep up their aim and pelted Jupiter with energy.  
"Saturn Ice Rings..." Saturn began. "Jupiter Thunder Crash"  
"Blast!" Saturn finished.  
The two attacks smashed into each other and exploded knocking all four people back. Pluto pulled himself up on the wall and looked at Jupiter trying to stand up.  
One more attack, that's all. But I might kill her...no...I can't risk it...but I have to.  
"Pluto...Storm Fist!" he shouted and delivered the uppercut.  
She was hit and staggered back towards the street. Pluto leapt forward and caught her.  
"Saturn, Healing Power!" Saturn shouted meekly aiming his power stick. Jupiter recovered in Pluto's arms.  
About fifteen minutes later.  
"They're late," Raye said.  
"Maybe something happened," Amy said.  
The door opened.  
"Surprise!" they all shouted. Lita, Rick,  
Steve, Mike, and Greg stood there covered with bruises.  
"Surprise," Mike muttered.  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing much," Lita said. "Come on...let's party"  
"Is she all right?" Sergeant Kino said pulling aside Greg.  
"She's got the best of it sir," Greg said.  
"Oh...I see," Sergeant Kino said. 


	134. 134

Chapter 134 After school that day.  
"Greg, I'll see you later okay?" Amy asked. "I've got to do some thinking"  
"Sure," Greg said and walked off. Amy headed in another direction. Wonder where's she going? Greg thought watching. It's none of my business of course, but her house and library are the other way. I shouldn't think in those terms though. She probably has her reasons.  
Haruka parked her car down the street from where she worked. She could normally get away with driving around town, but she tried not to draw too much attention to herself, since she was 15 and cars and 15 year olds didn't mix. I wish I had more time to devote to tracking down the cause of all this madness. School and work are getting in the way of that. There must be some reason people are turning evil and not just any people, people the scouts are more familiar with. The sound of sirens and screeching tires broke her concentration. An all black sedan skidded into the street and raced forward. Police cars followed quickly. The sedan skidded again and broke hard slamming into a fire hydrant near by.  
She quickly dived out of the way of the sedan as it came to rest on the curb. Several cops leapt out of their cops and pulled the driver from the sedan as a shower of water flew up from the burst hydrant. Haruka found herself drenched. The driver glared at her as he was dragged into a police car, and Haruka stared at him.  
Where have I...I don't know him...yet.  
She shook her head. I've got other things to worry about. For one, I'm wet. That's just great. She walked back to her car to figure out what she would do next, her various troubles deeply on her mind.

Have I really changed? Amy thought. She was floating on her back in a pool on the top floor of a moderately sized building. It was quiet after school because most students didn't know about it and everyone else was at work. She had it all to herself. No I haven't changed. Well...yes I've matured, but that's a different sort of change. I can't believe Michiru would put it in terms of me being a different person. That's completely wrong. Maybe I'm not as trusting as I used to be. But that can come from experience and maturity all the same. Besides, I trust my friends completely. "So you use this pool too," came Michiru's voice. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and floated so she could look forward. Michiru stood there at the pool's edge.  
"It's a nice place I give it that," Michiru said. "What a happy coincidence I found you"  
"Why is that?" Amy asked.  
"Because I'm curious about you Amy"  
"Why"  
"Well..I see I'm not the only one who's curious," Michiru said and dived into the water. "You haven't answered my question," Amy said.  
"No, I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't. Of course why should you care so much that I'm curious"  
"Because as you say, I'm also very curious,  
about what your intentions are," Amy said. "Intentions? My intention is that someday both of us can call each other friends, rather than allies. Lita, Mina, Serena, Raye, even those three boys seem to have no problem with that. For that matter, Greg doesn't mind either. But you do"  
"I don't mind...I'm just cautious"  
"Why? What do you have to fear from me"  
"I don't know, and that's why I'm careful. I have plenty to fear from Sailor Neptune"  
"Even now"  
"Especially now"  
"Why"  
"Because Michiru and you know this, you two will resort to amoral means as you said to achieve goals, that could mean anything. And so...someone has to be careful"  
"And that person is you"  
"Yes"  
"And I thought it was Maverick's job to be the backup"  
"It is, but it's always good for the backup to have a backup"  
"I see..so this is purely in case we decided do something rash"  
"Yes," Amy said.  
"You can't afford to take a chance on us having moderated"  
"I'd prefer not to"  
"I doubt it. You'd prefer to open up, but you can't"  
"And that has nothing to do with what happened to me"  
"That could be true"  
"Why do you insist on pursuing this?" Amy asked.  
"Because regardless of the tactical disadvantage you may put yourself at by becoming your old self again"  
"You don't know what my old self was like"  
"I observed enough to get the idea"  
"But let me put it another way, we should be friends, we're in the same line of work so to speak,  
and we have the same friends ourselves. Shutting yourself off from me means that while you may be prepared in case of some unlikely, but maybe one time action on behalf of this planet, but you're also protected from life out there." "I'm only protected from you Michiru"  
Amy said. "Not life"  
She started to swim to try and take her mind off things. Michiru sighed and used her own half of pool.

"Look, we're in the same pool together, we might as well talk," Michiru said.  
"I really don't fell like it," Amy said from the other side.  
"Do I scare you that much"  
At that point Amy stood up and climbed out of the pool.  
"No don't," Michiru said and climbed out. "I'll leave. I'm sorry..I shouldn't have disturbed you in the first place"  
Michiru then turned to walk to the locker room.  
"Michiru wait," Amy said.  
Michiru stopped and turned.  
"I'm not being fair to you," Amy said. "But keep in mind that if something happens to me, "  
"What a wonderful way to start a conversation," Michiru said. "But I'll take it"  
"You should. Michiru, you're nice to my friends, and overall you're nice to me and everyone else, a bit pushy at times, but still...I'm willing to deal with it. And maybe, just maybe if we all learn to trust each other some more, maybe all your amoral solutions can be replaced by moral ones"  
"That's one way to see it," Michiru said.  
Amy grinned slightly.  
"I'd forgotten what being a Sailor Scout truly means, even if people such as yourself had been lead astray. We help everyone regardless of everything they've done in the past. We helped two aliens named Alan and Ann when they were hurt even though they had attacked innocent people and hurt all of us. Some in more ways than others. We reached out to members of the Dark Moon family even as they threatened to destroy Crystal Tokyo. We do this because that's what we do..." Amy stumbled through the last sentence and shrugged. "That also means, that for better or worse. You deserve the same treatment from all of the scouts as well as me. And I haven't given it to you"  
"You know of course that holding the moral high ground can always cause more problems. We treat murderers in health care facilities so they don't die. We believe in the principle of innocent until proven guilty. And there are other things we do that is not logical, but morally right. You know that you're own position is tactically assailable"  
Michiru said.  
"It's also saved us from fighting more battles then we have fought," Amy said. "And I lost sight of that earlier, you were right, I've changed. But I can always change back"  
"Glad to hear it," Michiru said. "Wanna race"  
"Are you sure you want to jeopardize our friendship with a competition"  
"What's the point of having friends if you can't strive to be better than all of them?"Michiru asked with a grin. "Besides, how can it hurt"  
"All right, maybe one"  
Meanwhile at Haneda Airport, a white charter plane was taxying onto the runway while a crowd of screaming fans, including Serena, Mina,  
Lita, and Raye bid the plane a farewell.  
"I've never been this close to them before"  
Mina said.  
"Me neither," Lita said.  
"I think Taiki winked at me," Raye said.  
"He was winking at me," Serena said.  
Inside the terminal watching the scene was Darien, Rick, Steve, and Mike.  
"Those girls usually don't get that excited for anything," Darien noticed.  
"Except when they're in love with something," Rick noted.  
"Yep," Mike said.  
"Notice how we only found out about they're liking of these jokers yesterday, they've kept it well concealed from us," Steve said.  
"You know what I think?" Darien said.  
"Let us guess," Rick said.  
"When those 3 Lights get back from their tour.." Mike began.  
"We're in trouble," Steve said.  
The four sighed and looked back out onto the tarmac where the girls were continuing to scream even though the plane had taken off.  
"Uh..who are they screaming at?" the four guys asked in surprise. "That's what we'd like to know," about ninety other teenage boys muttered from the seats around them.  
"All right..when the clock on the far wall reaches the minute mark," Michiru said.  
"Right," Amy said.  
The two readied themselves on the starting blocks. The second hand crept along to the top of the clock. The two leapt off and raced along the length of the pool. They moved to the wall, flipped over and hit the side before going back the way they came. The two raced and each tapped the wall seconds apart from each other.  
"I don't know who won," Amy said.  
"It doesn't matter," Michiru said. "Yet. Nevertheless I'm surprised. When did a bookworm like you get so good at swimming"  
"I've had time here and there..swimming relaxes me"  
"I'll bet it does," Michiru said. "Still...you could win a medal or something for that"  
"So could you"  
"That's true. So we could both win medals. We should try it sometime"  
Amy grinned slightly.

Some time passed.  
"Yes you might think we were the most well oiled unit imaginable, but there was a time,  
well..needless to say when we were around twelve..we headed out to find some monster in the country...and Haruka was all business, even then. And..we could sense the monster was in this cabin. So was approached it carefully, and then...the next thing we know, the cabin comes flying at us, the whole thing. Haruka leapt out of the way of it, and right into me, as I was leaping out of the way of it,  
and you know where we landed.." Michiru asked.  
"Right in front of the cabin?" "Nope, but if we had it would have hurt"  
Michiru said. Amy laughed at that one.  
"But...well..now you see us...and..." Michiru stopped and grimaced.  
"Michiru are you"  
"Run Amy...it's you know what," Michiru said. "Oh no.." Amy said and ran from pool side towards the locker room. "Don't let me get my power stick Amy"  
Michiru shouted as the energy engulfed her. Her skin turned green and scales formed all around her. She dived into the water and swam towards the other side.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted quickly as he had just managed to unlock her locker and get the power stick before Michiru emerged from the pool and leapt forward spraying water at her. Mercury rolled away. The Michiru creature sloshed forward. "Mercury Ice Storm..." Mercury began.  
From all over the creature's skin, water flew out in a wave at her. Mercury screeched and dived out of the way. Hmm..if I let her transform I'll at least know what to expect. Mercury thought.  
Michiru blasted her locker apart and held up her power stick. Seconds later she transformed back into a human, but very evil Sailor Neptune.  
"Come out, come out..no..that's cliche...get out here Mercury or I'll extricate you in a very painful fashion!" Sailor Neptune said.  
That's all I need, villains with sophisticated word choice," Mercury thought.  
"Amy? You here?" came a voice.  
"Oh...no. Greg.." Mercury said. "GREG! Run and transform quick!" Neptune leapt over a row of lockers at her. Mercury dived out of the way. Neptune pulled out her mirror and fired. Mercury sidestepped it, but was hit with a knee from Neptune.  
She says she relies on her power, but her hand to hand isn't bad. Mercury thought. Neptune fired her mirror again. Mercury ducked and the blast hit lockers and blasted them apart. "Neptune! Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted quickly. Mercury was already running. The wave blew through the room and knocked over more lockers. Neptune grinned and turned firing her mirror and blowing up another locker. A blue energy blast flew at her head. She whirled. Guardian Saturn stood there.  
"Uh...stop that.." Saturn said in a measly attempt at a speech. Neptune fired her mirror. Saturn dived out of the way. "What a stupid speech," Neptune said.  
"Don't you think I know that!" Saturn shouted.  
"Saturn," Mercury said crawling up next to him as Neptune blew up some more lockers.  
"This day is just full of surprises," Saturn said.  
"We have to be careful. Outside is a pool and beyond that a window. If any of us including her get knocked through it'll be a long way down"  
Mercury said.  
"So let's draw her outside or something"  
Saturn said.  
"I don't know if we can. She could do some major damage. Her goal isn't to destroy us, only everything in sight"  
"You're right..we'll need speed to stop her...here.." Saturn handed his sword to her.  
"But what will you use?" Mercury asked.  
"This," Saturn said pulling out a sword with a large M symbol embedded in it. "Maverick leant it to me. It's his spare anyway.  
Mercury grinned. An energy blast slammed into a locker above them. It crashed towards them and the two dived out of the way and came up firing. The energy blasts flew at Neptune, she blocked Mercury's attack, but Saturn's hit her backwards. Saturn and Mercury fired again. Neptune ducked and slid along the ground towards Saturn. Saturn dived forward, but was kicked right in the gut and pulled down to the ground by Neptune who held her mirror towards his head. Mercury fired and blasted the mirror from behind knocking it out of Neptune's hand. Saturn staggered up and dived away from her. She tried to grab him. Mercury leapt over a locker and tackled Neptune. She tossed the sword back to Saturn and flailed with Neptune. Neptune grabbed her and tossed her off of her. Saturn fired both swords into Neptune and hit her knocking her back into the ground. Neptune started to get up.  
Saturn sheathed the two swords.  
"Saturn Rings Blast!" he shouted in two seconds. Neptune was pushed down the floor. Mercury pulled out her power stick.  
"Mercury Healing Power!" she shouted. The white light covered Neptune and in a flash of light she reverted back into the monster and then back into human form. Her eyes opened.  
"Hmm...well this is embarrassing isn't it"  
Michiru asked.

Later the three were leaving the building.  
"I didn't hurt either of you did I?" Michiru asked.  
"No," Amy said. "We came away okay"  
"That's good, it was a very dangerous place to fight, but you two were smart enough to keep me in the locker room,"Michiru said. "But Amy, why didn't you try and stop me from transforming"  
"I had no idea what the monster might do. His attacks were a surprise. Even though Sailor Neptune had more power, I also knew what to expect"  
"You never know what to expect with me,  
I'm full of surprises," Michiru said. "Still it was a smart move...see you in class tomorrow. I've got to go find Haruka"  
"Bye," Amy said.  
"Yeah bye," Greg said.  
"So Greg..what were you doing at the pool anyway"  
"I uh..was worried about you, came to see if could help"  
"Well I figured things out...but I appreciate it. And now the bigger question. How did you know where I was"  
"I guessed"  
"Guessed"  
"Let's just say I've picked up a few skills from a friend of ours regarding locating people"  
Amy glanced at him.  
"Well...lets go eat dinner or something"  
"Sure..." Greg said. "Do you think everyone's back yet"  
"Why are they still yelling the plane has been gone for an hour?" Darien muttered as he looked out to see still hundreds of girls on the tarmac screaming madly.

Darien had been up late that night.  
"Hmm..can't sleep," he muttered. "I wonder...where are these enemy forces coming from? There's a pattern of randomness...pattern of randomness? What a stupid idea. Still I have to wonder, just what is behind this...what is it that could reach all of us...at least conventionally. Power lines! That must be it! But how can I check. Hmm..it's 2 AM, but one of them might be up"  
He gathered up some clothes and raced out the door.  
Soon he was riding through the night in his car.  
Wouldn't it be conceivable for energy travel through the power lines? Of course it would be. And it could reach everyone. I hope there's some way to prove it.

And out in front of Amy's house.  
"I don't think it's power lines," Amy said.  
"I thought for sure," Greg said.  
Amy, and Greg, were standing out staring at the power lines nearest to them. Amy had just finished doing a scan on her computer. Darien's car pulled up.  
"Good you're all up..listen I've had a theory about how people are getting to people," Darien said.  
"Don't tell me you think it's power lines"  
Greg said.  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
"Because we checked," Greg said.  
"Just because there's no sign of energy in this line doesn't mean it wasn't there," Amy said.  
"Or that maybe we were hit in different places when we changed," Greg said.  
"And Amy, doesn't your computer have limited function?" Darien asked.  
"It works at his range as far as I can tell"  
Amy said.  
"Oh," Darien said.  
Later the three were sitting in Amy's living room.  
"Amy do you mind if I get a drink?" Greg asked.  
"It's your house now Greg, do what you want," Amy said.  
"Uh..I know," Greg said and headed out to the kitchen.  
"It doesn't seem like there's anyway to figure this out," Amy said.  
"We basically need the answer to fall into our laps," Darien said.  
"It could be electricity," Amy said.  
Greg returned with a glass of water and took a drink.  
He grimaced.  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
"Oh..it's just I can't get used to this water..you have at your house," Greg said.  
"What? My water's the same as anyone elses," Amy said.  
"At my house it had a different taste to it"  
Greg said. "Really?" Amy asked.  
"May I.." Darien said and took a drink.  
"Seems just like mine is"  
"I noticed it was a little bitter," Amy said. "  
But not that unusual"  
"I wonder..." Darien said. "What if the water is different"  
"Good point. Everyone drinks water and it stays inside and gets incorporated into the body"  
Amy said.  
"So..if there was negaenergy in it..." Greg asked.  
They soon had a map sitting on the table in front of them.  
"There's our house," Amy said. "And the others," Darien said pointing at a group of red marks.  
"It would make sense, Greg didn't turn into a monster until he got into my house," Amy said.  
"But no..there's anomalies...some of these houses are closer then others are," Darien said.  
"But maybe the water pipes are arranged in a way that could..make it work differently," Greg said.  
"Good point," Darien said.  
"And where would we get that kind of information," Amy said. "The water department...I guess," Greg said.  
"At this time of night?" Darien asked.  
"The Police Department should have it"  
Amy said.  
"But ...they..wouldn't give it to us.." Greg said.  
"They'd give it to the Scouts," Darien said.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Amy moved to it and opened it. Mike stood there.  
"I was just thinking...power lines!" he said.  
"What?" the others said.  
"How'd you think to come here?" Greg asked.  
"Oh...I was in the neighborhood," Mike said.  
"We have a second idea," Greg said.  
"Do tell," Mike said.  
"We were just about to go down to Police Headquarters," Darien said.  
"We gonna talk to Vinny?" Mike asked.  
"What?" "Nothing," Mike said.  
"Wait, I have a better idea of where we can get the information," Amy said.  
"Where"  
The car was soon pulling up to an SDF outside of Tokyo.  
The Guard walked up to them. "Colonel Patterson is expecting us," Darien said.  
Soon the car pulled up to a storage area in the base.. Colonel Patterson was leaning against the door.  
"Ehh..heck of a time to pull me out of bed"  
he said. "Let me take you to our computer center, no one will be there right now"  
Meanwhile.  
Serena awoke with a start.  
"What is it Serena?" Luna muttered.  
"Power lines!" Serena said.  
Oh.."

"Look there, the pipeline curves back on itself," Darien said.  
"Yeah in such a way that it hits Steve's place before Lita's," Amy said.  
"Colonel Patterson...can you average out the time it takes for this thing to spread based on what we know?" Greg asked.  
"It'll take a sec," Patterson said and typed in some data, dates, map points and such into a keypad.  
"Heck of a computer you got there," Mike said. "Can I have one"  
"Maybe when you're older Mike," Colonel Patterson said.  
"Heh heh," Mike said.  
"The estimated rate of expansion is here"  
Patterson said.  
"That about makes sense," Darien said.  
"Where's my apartment?" Darien said.  
Colonel Patterson put up the address on the map.  
"Uh oh," Darien said. 


	135. 135

Chapter 135  
  
"Uh oh," everyone else echoed seeing that  
  
Darien's house had been covered.  
  
"It's not definite that anything will happen,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, we could be wrong," Greg said.  
  
Colonel Patterson typed in something else.  
  
"What is that address?" Mike asked.  
  
"Serena's house," Darien said.  
  
"She's in the zone too," Amy realized.  
  
"So now that we know how it's caused, what  
  
exactly do we do about it?" Colonel Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should go," Amy said.   
  
"Tell you guys what..I'll take my car, I don't want  
  
to hurt anyone if I transform midway," Darien said.   
  
"Colonel, can you get them to Serena's place?"  
  
Colonel Patterson nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get some manpower out  
  
to see if there's energy, it might be dangerous, but  
  
that's what the SDF does..." Colonel Patterson said  
  
and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number.  
  
"This is Colonel Patterson, don't bother  
  
telling me how late it is, just call General Nagumo."  
  
Soon the Army and the Police were  
  
mobilizing to see if the hypothesis was correct.   
  
Colonel Patterson's van was speeding through the  
  
streets.  
  
"Oh..hello Serena," Amy said into a cellular  
  
phone.  
  
"What is it Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"We think we've figured out what's causing  
  
all this."  
  
"That's....ahh!"  
  
"What is it Serena?" Amy said in fear.  
  
"It's got me Amy..the thing...I'm going  
  
evil!"  
  
"Oh no!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Looks like we need more speed," William  
  
said.  
  
"We have to transform," Amy said.   
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Now I've got to call the others," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
  
  
Minutes later the van came onto a peculiar  
  
site.  
  
"That's Darien's car," Mercury said.   
  
Patterson slowed the car down.  
  
"And he bailed quickly," Neptune said.  
  
  
  
A rose smashed into the van's tire. Colonel  
  
Patterson hit the brakes.  
  
Everyone hurried out of the van. Up on the  
  
roof of a house stood Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask, are you prepared for  
  
combat?"   
  
"Him too," Saturn said.  
  
"But Sailor Moon.." Mercury said.  
  
"Hey the keys are still in it! Heck yeah!"  
  
William said and climbed into the car and raced off.  
  
"He took my car," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Saturn asked.  
  
"We'll handle him," Sailor Pluto said. as she   
  
jumped down to the ground. Sailor Saturn  
  
followed.  
  
"You keep going to find Sailor Moon!"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
The other scouts nodded and hurried off.  
  
"Two against one? No fair," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"Sailor Saturn's just going to watch," Pluto  
  
said with a grin. "It still isn't fair still I'm afraid.  
  
I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed and raced at her  
  
flinging his staff outward. She blocked it with her  
  
own staff. Tuxedo Mask leapt backward letting lose  
  
several of his roses as attacks as he did so, Pluto  
  
easily dodged them and aimed her staff. A blast of  
  
energy flew at her opponent. He side stepped the  
  
attack and turned to face her.   
  
Pluto grinned.   
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt at her launching his staff  
  
out yet again. She dodged it as he threw his left  
  
hand in a punch.   
  
"A punch?" Pluto asked and laughed  
  
knocking it aside. She then swung her staff around  
  
at his head. He ducked it and threw a rose point  
  
blank. She caught it with a free hand and kicked  
  
him in the head. He fell backward, but jumped back  
  
before Pluto could follow up with another attack.  
  
"I've spent generations dealing with cheap  
  
tricks like that," she said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask just scowled and readied  
  
himself again. He leapt forward quickly. Pluto  
  
blocked his first staff attack, but he kept up his  
  
attacks, the two went back and forth each gaining  
  
advantages and losing them. Pluto leapt into the air  
  
and showered the ground with bolts of energy.  
  
Tuxedo Mask dodged them narrowly and threw a  
  
barrage of roses upward. Pluto spun her staff  
  
forming an energy shield. The roses bounced off as  
  
she dropped downward. Tuxedo Mask leapt up  
  
anyway firing his staff again. Pluto hit him in the  
  
head knocking him to the ground. He rolled away  
  
quickly.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto cried as she  
  
landed on the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped skyward avoiding the  
  
attack.   
  
Pluto fired her staff repeatedly at him, but  
  
was unable to hit him as he landed on a rooftop a  
  
few houses down.   
  
He's a bit tougher than I expected. Pluto  
  
thought. But it only makes it a matter of minutes.   
  
She leapt to the next rooftop. As expected  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a group of roses at her. She  
  
dodged them and leapt directly to the rooftop he  
  
stood on firing rapidly. He leapt into the barrage  
  
and let his staff fly out. He was blasted with the  
  
energy and slammed back into the roof, which he  
  
soon slid off of. Pluto for her part was hit in the  
  
head and knocked off balance. She landed  
  
awkwardly on the rooftop and took up a defensive  
  
position quickly.   
  
Can't even see him. She thought but was  
  
wary of advancing to the roof's edge to find out  
  
where he had ended up.   
  
He soon leapt from behind her a barrage of  
  
roses at the ready. But she sensed his attack and  
  
back flipped over them swinging her staff and  
  
bonking him on the head quite effectively. He was  
  
knocked back to the ground. She landed and  
  
grabbed him.  
  
"Sorry," she said and blasted him point  
  
blank with the staff. He was flung out onto the front  
  
yard of the house they had been battling over. He  
  
slowly stood.  
  
"Pluto Dead.."  
  
He was faster and threw two roses at her.  
  
She knocked them aside, but he charged her  
  
anyway. She batted him away with her staff. He  
  
slowly stood again.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" she shouted again.  
  
He dived out of the way but was caught by  
  
the edge of the attack and flung into the street  
  
bouncing off the roof of a parked car and rolling to  
  
the ground nearby.  
  
"Oh dear," Pluto said. "How troublesome."  
  
She leapt across the street.  
  
"Pluto Healing..."  
  
His staff flew out at her. She caught it and  
  
tossed it across the street.  
  
"Enough nonsense," she muttered.   
  
"Pluto Healing Power!"   
  
The energy surrounded the corrupted  
  
Tuxedo Mask and soon he was recovering.   
  
"Looks like you had some trouble," Sailor  
  
Saturn said landing beside her.  
  
Pluto just glanced at her.   
  
"Help me get him out of here," Pluto added.  
  
The rest of the scouts meanwhile were  
  
arriving to see Sailor Moon standing on the roof of  
  
her house.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon, and I am here to destroy  
  
everything!" she shouted.  
  
"I know I'm not that experienced, but I  
  
know that can't be a good thing," Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"You're putting it mildly," Sailor Venus said  
  
walking up.  
  
"What's she been doing?" Sailor Uranus  
  
asked.  
  
"Just standing there, I think she's waiting for  
  
all of us," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"Hmm..I think we can begin," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Begin what?" Guardian Neptune said.   
  
"Simply the destruction of the world that's  
  
all," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Now uh..wait a second," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You know we can wipe the floor with you,"  
  
Mars said.  
  
"Are you sure that's the right tactic to take,"  
  
Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Trust me," Mars said. "There are..uh..ten  
  
of us and one of you."  
  
"Ah I see..you think that you can somehow  
  
beat me with numbers," Sailor Moon said and  
  
pulled off her brooch. "Perhaps this will convince  
  
you otherwise."  
  
"Sailor Moon, you know that using that will  
  
kill you," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Ah...Sailor Uranus, you seem to have  
  
gotten the wrong idea about me," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"I could care less about my own survival."  
  
"Uh oh," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn arrived.   
  
Tuxedo Mask did as well, but only had the strength  
  
to slump next to a tree.  
  
"Not words we wanted to hear," Sailor  
  
Venus said.  
  
"Though I would prepare to survive you  
  
understand," Sailor Moon said. "Her wand  
  
appeared."  
  
"Aim for the crystal.." Sailor Pluto  
  
whispered. They readied themselves.  
  
"Hmm..now the big question is do I wipe all  
  
of you out now..or let you live so you can watch the  
  
rest of your city be destroyed," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Which would you pick?"  
  
"Fire!" Sailor Pluto barked.  
  
The group all let their attacks go.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon  
  
said and blasted the attacks away.  
  
"Didn't work did it..let me make this  
  
clear..you all make a move and I use the crystal,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"If she did, she'd be vulnerable," Sailor  
  
Uranus said. "We could stop her before she did any  
  
damage."  
  
"Even a short use could kill her," Sailor  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Besides Uranus, she's not expendable,"  
  
Sailor Mars said.   
  
"Now we can't fan out to take better  
  
positions either," Sailor Uranus growled.  
  
"We have to break her concentration," Sailor  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"What if we rushed her all at once,"  
  
Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"She could still use her scepter," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"Does it have such a wide range?" Sailor  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I believe it does now," Sailor Mercury said.   
  
"She certainly seems capable of modifying the size  
  
of the attack."  
  
"It's very possible," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Once she's energized it she can keep firing  
  
too..and that would give her time to energize the  
  
crystal," Mars said.  
  
"Is there any chance we can reason with  
  
her?" Guardian Saturn asked.  
  
"In this state, that's highly unlikely," Sailor  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Maybe not.." Mars said. "Look...the evil  
  
consumes the person they inhabit, but..it can be  
  
fought, Lita fought it. I did too. If we could get  
  
Serena to fight it...maybe she could distract it long  
  
enough for us to get the crystal."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?"  
  
Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
"Well..we all know that we can hear what  
  
being said, we just can't do anything about it," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Good point, if we could somehow convince  
  
Serena through the evil Sailor Moon.." Jupiter said.  
  
  
  
"It's worth a shot," Sailor Pluto said. "But  
  
remember this is Serena."  
  
"So it may take some time, let's try it," Mars  
  
said.  
  
The evil Sailor Moon kept her energy  
  
scepter ready.  
  
"You know I've been thinking about it and I  
  
guess I'll just have to destroy you, because if I  
  
don't...well..you'll keep trying to stop me," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Uh..wait a sec," Venus said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well..you know..I was just  
  
wondering..um..is Serena in there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I mean..the real Serena. The one's  
  
who body you took over."  
  
"I took over no one's body, I am Serena and  
  
Sailor Moon, just eviler."  
  
"No you're not, you're a foreign being,"  
  
Mercury said.   
  
"Absolutely not! I am real," the creature  
  
said.  
  
"Real, yes, but not Sailor Moon," Sailor  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Well..you are, but not the same Sailor  
  
Moon," Guardian Saturn said.   
  
"Sailor Moon would never do this," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, under the power of evil,  
  
it's that simple," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Then you're not Sailor Moon," Sailor  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"The real Sailor Moon is buried inside you,  
  
trying to come out. You are not her."  
  
"I'm not convinced."  
  
"You say that you are Sailor Moon under the  
  
power of evil. But Sailor Moon cannot be brought  
  
under the power of evil, only her powers and her  
  
body. Your Sailor Moon is an entirely different  
  
consciousness."  
  
"You're confusing me.."  
  
"Why don't you ask the other Serena, she'll  
  
tell you," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"There is no other Serena!"  
  
"Sure there is.." Guardian Uranus said.   
  
"We'd like to talk to her."  
  
"We could use her help right now," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"You won't get it," Sailor Moon said and  
  
then winced. "NO! Get back inside!"   
  
"NOW!" Pluto barked. The scouts that  
  
could all opened fire. Sailors Uranus and Sailor  
  
Neptune instinctively leapt forward. The crystal was  
  
blasted from Sailor Moon's hand. Sailor Uranus  
  
leapt up and caught it. Sailor Moon flailed off  
  
balance and finally fell. Sailor Neptune caught her.   
  
Sailor Moon began to glow.  
  
"Wait! Neptune!" Mercury shouted. "If  
  
Sailor Moon doesn't have her crystal she loses her  
  
transformation!"  
  
"Oh I see.." Neptune said. "This could be a  
  
problem," Neptune said and leapt off. Uranus  
  
jumped back to the group and handed Sailor Pluto  
  
the crystal.  
  
"You'd better hold this," Uranus said.  
  
"I'll keep it with me," Pluto said.  
  
Meanwhile there was a large screech.  
  
"What's happening?" Guardian Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"She's turning into the monster she  
  
originally turned into since there was nothing to  
  
keep her as a Sailor Scout," Guardian Saturn  
  
replied.  
  
"Well let's go stop her," Guardian Uranus  
  
said and the four Guardian Scouts leapt up to  
  
Maverick's perch. The other scouts leapt to the  
  
rooftop Sailor Moon had been standing on. They all  
  
looked down to see Serena her face and body intact  
  
covered with an amalgamation of negaverse  
  
uniform, plant outfit, and a few other assorted traits.   
  
Some of her was colored green the color of Alan  
  
and Ann. Her hair went white.   
  
"That's not a pretty site," Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
The Guardian Scouts let loose their attacks.   
  
They flew at Serena who stood there. The attacks  
  
disappeared before they hit her.  
  
"What?" Guardian Saturn shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her left arm and two  
  
large pink razor bolts flew from them straight at the  
  
five. The other four Guardians had dived out of the  
  
way.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The four outer scouts used their weapons.   
  
The attacks flew right at Sailor Moon. She stood  
  
there and then pulled out her right hand. The  
  
attacks bounced off of something and flew right  
  
back at them. The scouts all leapt off the roof as it  
  
exploded.   
  
The Guardian Scouts joined them on the  
  
ground. The group watched as Sailor Moon floated  
  
upward and hovered over them. She flexed both of  
  
her arms and massive energy balls flew at the  
  
scouts. They all jumped out of the way, but some  
  
were hit by the debris.   
  
"Maybe a frontal assault!" Guardian Uranus  
  
shouted and leapt upwards swinging his sword, it hit  
  
something, he felt off balance and then was hit with  
  
an energy blast and knocked across the street into a  
  
telephone pole.  
  
"This isn't looking good at all," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I will make an opportunity," Sailor Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"What? You can't..."  
  
"I will.." Saturn said picking up her scythe.   
  
"My weapon is forged from more then the power of  
  
the moon. It has the powers of several solar systems  
  
inside it."  
  
"Yes Saturn..but.." Sailor Pluto began. A  
  
rain of energy balls caused them to jump out of the  
  
way again.  
  
"It is decided," Sailor Saturn said and  
  
vaulted upward propelling her scythe forward, it  
  
smashed into the energy shield and Sailor Moon  
  
fired blasting Sailor Saturn back to the ground.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fired their  
  
weapons in through the hole and hit Sailor Moon  
  
straight on, she fell back slightly in the air.  
  
The three remaining Guardians leapt up and  
  
vaulted off the roof digging their swords into the  
  
hole and firing. Sailor Moon blasted them and  
  
knocked them over a house and into the ground  
  
hard, but she winced.  
  
"You cannot defeat me!" she shouted and  
  
blew the house apart with a wave of her hand. The  
  
scouts ducked for debris.  
  
"I hope no one was home," Venus said.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it," Mars said.  
  
"Never mind, attack!" Pluto said and used  
  
her staff. Neptune and Uranus fired. The four  
  
scouts used their basic attacks. They bounced off a  
  
shield and hit the rubble.  
  
The scouts looked on in surprise.  
  
Several roses flew through the air and  
  
smashed into Serena's back, she screamed.  
  
"She had to change where the shield was,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt from a tree and fired his  
  
staff, Serena whirled and blasted him with an energy  
  
ball. He cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
The scouts as a group let their attacks go.   
  
Serena was hit, and she weaved, and fell several feet  
  
before regaining herself.  
  
"Everyone..heal her!" Sailor Mars said. The  
  
scouts in whatever condition they were pulled out  
  
their powers sticks.  
  
"Healing power!" they all shouted.   
  
The energy flew at Serena and covered her  
  
in energy. She strained against it. The scouts all  
  
strained doing all they could to wish Serena back to  
  
her old self. The uniform began to fall away.   
  
Serena let out a massive shout. Then suddenly she  
  
fell to the ground. The scouts all rushed over.  
  
"Is she healed?" Sailor Uranus said keeping  
  
her distance.  
  
"It seems that way," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Whew..that was fun wasn't it?" Sailor  
  
Jupiter said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate telephone poles," Guardian Uranus  
  
said limping up.  
  
"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Serena  
  
asked before falling to sleep.   
  
"Um..excuse me.." General Nagumo said to  
  
the assembled group. They all turned to look at  
  
him.  
  
"About this problem in the water, I think  
  
you might want to see it," the General in Chief said.  
  
"You've found something?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Nagumo said.  
  
"Sailors, got check it out," Pluto said.   
  
"Saturn and I will stay here with the guys."  
  
"We'll do.." Mars said and the six Sailors  
  
followed Nagumo.  
  
Minutes later. The scouts were standing in a  
  
sewer viaduct looking into a darkened water  
  
pipeline illuminated with spotlight, several army  
  
troops stood around.  
  
"Look at the water, it seems to be alive,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
Mercury glanced at her computer.  
  
"My computer's barely able to function, but  
  
there's definitely energy in there," Mercury said.  
  
"What should we do about it?" Uranus said.  
  
"Good question heal it or blast it," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"We don't know how far this goes,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Actually we do," Nagumo said. "We've  
  
teams all over the city, and I've got a map here."  
  
"Oh I see," Mercury said.  
  
"See..this circle is the limit, all the pipelines  
  
inside are affected," Nagumo said.  
  
"We need to clear the entire pipeline out  
  
then," Jupiter said.  
  
"Sailor Moon could do it in one shot,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"General, you might as well move your  
  
people out, we know what we have to do, we just  
  
have to wait for Sailor Moon to be well enough,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"How long will that be?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Hopefully hours," Mercury said.   
  
"We don't want to push her though," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"She'll do what has to be done," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"This can wait," Venus said.  
  
"Not much longer," Uranus said.  
  
"Let's just go check on her okay?" Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
  
  
When they arrived back, Serena was sitting  
  
up. The Guardians were all lying down to rest.  
  
Tuxedo Mask continued to lie against a tree.  
  
"How's Serena?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'm tired," Serena said.  
  
"Oh...well this can wait," Mars said.  
  
"It can't we have to end this now," Sailor  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"End what?" Serena asked.  
  
"The source of this, it's the water supply, we  
  
can stop it but we need you," Jupiter said.  
  
"We want you rest though," Mercury said.  
  
"No..I can rest later..let's go..wait..my  
  
crystal..did I lose it?"  
  
"No Serena," Pluto said and pulled out the  
  
brooch. "Here."  
  
"Oh..there it is," Serena said and caught it.   
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" she shouted and  
  
transformed.  
  
"Now..let's go."  
  
"Sailor Moon, you're in no condition.."  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Ehh.." Sailor Moon said. "Come on..lead  
  
the way."  
  
"Follow me," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"She's' surprisingly determined," Mars said.  
  
"Well..can't blame her for that," Venus said.  
  
The scouts jumped off leaving only the  
  
males.  
  
"Hey...all right..I thought they'd never  
  
leave," Guardian Neptune said and stood up.  
  
"You were faking?" Pluto said.  
  
"No...but..I wanted you to think I was,"  
  
Neptune said and laid back down.  
  
"You are such a fool," Pluto said.  
  
"How's it going over there Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Not great, but I've felt worse," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.   
  
"That's the spirit..but can I ask you  
  
something man to man?"  
  
"Why not..good as time as any."  
  
"What's with the name Tuxedo Mask..I  
  
mean..it's hard to say, it's long, it's not fearsome at  
  
all.."  
  
"I don't know why I call myself that, but I  
  
have and the name stuck. Serena won't let me  
  
change it."  
  
"Hey...I think instead you should call  
  
yourself Hatman," Neptune said.  
  
"There's a thought," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" Sailor  
  
Moon shouted. A massive blast of energy went  
  
flying into the water viaduct and through the various  
  
pipes.   
  
General Nagumo who had arrived again to  
  
observe picked up a radio.  
  
"It's clear on our end, how about yours," he  
  
said to all his various troops stationed around the  
  
city.   
  
"Did we get it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"So far so good," Nagumo said listening to  
  
the reports come in. "My eastern quadrants are  
  
taking some time to call in."  
  
"The East?" Saturn said.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I see.." Saturn said.  
  
"What is it?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Nothing yet." Saturn said. "But that will  
  
change."  
  
"My computer's working again," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"Let's check the communicators," Mars said  
  
and pulled hers out.  
  
"Hey..Guardian Uranus.." she said.  
  
"Huh..oh..uh..guess this means the  
  
communicators work," Uranus replied after a few  
  
seconds.  
  
"Looks that way," Mars said.  
  
"I just got the last report, everything looks  
  
clear," Nagumo said.  
  
"Have you sent troops into the center of it?"  
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"Well no," Nagumo said.  
  
"That's all right, we'll check it," Pluto said.   
  
"Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"Uh..sure," Nagumo said. "You're  
  
welcome."  
  
"We will check the center now to resolve  
  
this," Sailor Uranus said. "Just tell us where that  
  
is."  
  
"Give me a sec,"Mercury said punching  
  
some information into her computer. "Based on the  
  
spreading and some geometry..it should be near the  
  
corner of 4th and Akiko streets.  
  
Uranus and Neptune leapt off.  
  
"They're in a hurry aren't they?" Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"They just want to make sure they've solved  
  
the problem," Pluto said.  
  
"I'm tired," Sailor Moon said. "I wanna go  
  
home to rest."  
  
"You should then," Pluto said.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Venus said.  
  
"Around four AM," Pluto said.  
  
"Ah..we have school tomorrow," Venus  
  
shrieked.  
  
"This will be fun won't it?" Jupiter said.  
  
"You girls go home and rest, I'll go talk to  
  
the guys," Pluto said and with Saturn she jumped  
  
off.  
  
"Saturn? Are you sensing something?"  
  
"I did sense something. I don't know what  
  
yet. But..it will be important."  
  
"Something happened in the east didn't it?"  
  
"That I am sure of. What happened I do not  
  
know."  
  
"Oh..well..I'll check it out later."  
  
"I don't think you will find anything."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"It is just a feeling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Back near Serena's house.  
  
"Hey..you know we did a little better then  
  
usual on this one," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't bad at all," Pluto said.  
  
Pluto and Saturn dropped to the ground.  
  
"We believe it's over now," Pluto said.  
  
"Heh, like it's ever really over," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.  
  
"Well..we believe this round is over, you can  
  
all go home, assuming you have the strength to do  
  
so," Pluto said.  
  
"I think we can do it..you okay Tuxie?"  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"Don't call me that please," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"How about just T-Mask," Neptune said.  
  
"No," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Whatever..can you make it home?"  
  
"I can now."  
  
The scouts all headed off.  
  
"They're getting better I think," Pluto said.  
  
"Better at what?" Saturn asked stoically.  
  
Pluto glanced at her and started laughing.  
  
"Was that funny?" Saturn asked. "I do not  
  
know."  
  
"It was funny to me," Pluto said. 


	136. 136

Chapter 136   
  
Lizzie asked herself again and again why she  
  
was doing what she was doing, but still she did it.   
  
She stood outside Tareo Ajibana's mansion waiting,  
  
denied entrance, but waiting regardless. She had  
  
plenty of time to think of the past few days, her  
  
exposure to Ajibana at the hands of Chiyo Imagawa,  
  
the brawl that followed, and his subsequent  
  
dumping of her, and she had made so much  
  
progress. Ajibana had been on the verge of  
  
becoming normal, or as normal as one could expect.  
  
"Ahem," came a voice.  
  
She turned to find herself face to face with  
  
Ajibana's butler.  
  
"Uh..." she began.  
  
"Please leave the area, or we will summon  
  
the authorities," the butler said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Come now, you were foolish to attempt  
  
such subterfuge."  
  
"But it isn't subterfuge anymore, I really  
  
care for Tareo," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't particularly care, my suggestion is  
  
you move on with your existence as good or as bad  
  
as it might be," the butler said and walked inside the  
  
gate. It slid closed and Lizzie walked away  
  
wondering once again what she was doing.   
  
"You sure you don't want to come Amy?"  
  
Lita asked.  
  
"I think it's great that you're all going on a  
  
whale watch Lita, and I like them, but I just don't  
  
feel like going" Amy said.   
  
"It'll be fun."  
  
"Maybe...I'm...sorry."  
  
"It's okay, maybe next time," Lita said.   
  
"Well I'd better go meet the others before they  
  
wonder where I've gotten or leave without me."  
  
"Have fun," Amy said and hurried back up  
  
to her room.  
  
Michiru stared out the window of her  
  
apartment.   
  
Yet another threat dealt with. I wonder what  
  
will be the next problem.  
  
Haruka let out a yell from inside her room.  
  
Michiru rushed to the door and opened it. Haruka  
  
winced in pain and keeled over.  
  
Energy flickered around her.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru shouted with concern.  
  
"Run Michiru! It's....when it's finished I'll  
  
attack you if you don't go!"  
  
"But Haruka?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Michiru dashed out the door and down the  
  
stairs of the apartment complex.  
  
I don't know what to do...but I'll wait till  
  
that transformation is complete. Interfering now  
  
could be disastrous. Looks like we didn't stop the  
  
problem completely. I'll need strategy to beat her.   
  
We've told each other everything. She knows my  
  
weaknesses and I know hers. But she knows that  
  
too...so she'll do everything to stop me.  
  
She hurried out into the street and ran into a  
  
darkened alley. Without hesitation she pulled out  
  
her power stick.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" she shouted and  
  
the transformation engulfed her. She emerged  
  
seconds later. She began to hear screams from the  
  
apartment building.  
  
"Now what do I do? I need a plan,"  
  
Neptune thought.   
  
Sailor Uranus, now turned to evil stood in  
  
the hallway.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!" she shouted and  
  
sent a shockwave down the hall blasting opening  
  
doors and shattering windows. She then raced  
  
down the hallway and jumped out into the night.   
  
Michiru will be looking for me. She must  
  
not find me. I must plan to avoid her. But how?  
  
She hasn't come out. Neptune thought. The  
  
back! She thought and jumped forward. She  
  
bounded off an awning and leapt upward towards  
  
the roof. She raced along it and looked out into the  
  
night.  
  
"No...I don't see her anywhere," Neptune  
  
said in frustration. "How can I possibly track her  
  
down now?  
  
Meanwhile Uranus slipped through the alley  
  
to the side and back the way she came jumping off  
  
into the darkness.  
  
As all this was happening, Lizzie sat in a  
  
booth at the restaurant where she worked and stared  
  
at the tabletop, yet another victim of angst to take  
  
refuge in this place.   
  
"Tough day I'll bet," her brother said sliding  
  
across from her.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't really tell you, it's hard to explain."  
  
"You can't try?"  
  
"It's some stuff didn't go right and I wished  
  
it had gone better and that's how it is."  
  
"Ok, that doesn't help much."  
  
"I know," Lizzie said and sighed. "If I could  
  
explain it to you I would, but it's really difficult.   
  
Things just didn't go well."  
  
"Obviously," Andrew said. "But  
  
this...you've found a guy haven't you?"  
  
"Don't start acting like a gossip," Lizzie  
  
muttered.  
  
"I know that look on someone's face when I  
  
see it," Andrew said.   
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
"So who is he?" Andrew asked.  
  
"That's part of the problem," Lizzie said.   
  
"You don't know?" her brother asked in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Of course I know!" Lizzie hissed, it's who  
  
he is that's the problem.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Andrew sighed.  
  
  
  
Amy had decided that she should keep the  
  
radio on just in case something like a evil attack  
  
came on. Even though the current threat had been  
  
disposed off, she felt the need to be vigilant just in  
  
case. She was still studying her computer readout.  
  
A blaring beeping noise coming out of the  
  
radio noise broke her concentration. It was  
  
followed by a newsman's droning voice.  
  
"Apparently the latest victim in this rash of  
  
for lack of a better world, evilizing, appears to be  
  
Sailor Uranus. She has just begun an attack on the  
  
tenth street shopping district and is causing major  
  
havoc and quite a few injuries.."  
  
Amy jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" she shouted and  
  
hurried out.  
  
The crowd had mostly dispersed at Tenth  
  
Street. They were smart enough to realize they  
  
wanted no part of Sailor Uranus. The scout blasted  
  
apart a bench and grinned.  
  
"This is fun and easy," she said. There was  
  
the sound of footsteps dropping to the ground  
  
behind her. Boots hitting the ground. She thought  
  
and whirled. Uranus recognized the figure instantly.  
  
"You!" she shouted in surprise.  
  
The figure facing her just nodded. That  
  
figure happened to be Maverick, and he was holding  
  
his main energy sword at her. Uranus quickly had  
  
her own sword appear and faced off against him.   
  
Maverick moved first. He fired and then leapt  
  
forward. Uranus leapt out of the way of the blast  
  
and turned quickly. Maverick stopped and turned  
  
blocking Uranus' swing. The two slid back from  
  
each other and stared.  
  
"I've been waiting for this," Maverick said.  
  
Maverick fired his energy sword. She  
  
sidestepped it.  
  
"Thought so," Uranus said and swung  
  
upward with her sword sending an energy bolt  
  
flying. Maverick swung forward and cut it apart  
  
with his own swing.   
  
"Very good," Uranus said and lunged  
  
forward and threw a punch. It hit Maverick in the  
  
cheek and knocked him back a foot, but Maverick  
  
grabbed Uranus's arm before she could retract it and  
  
pulled it forward before swinging her around. She  
  
smashed into a light pole and winced before rolling  
  
forward and leaping with her sword head on.   
  
Maverick slid his energy sword down her own  
  
towards her face. She rolled left and into his knee.   
  
She grunted but grabbed Maverick's leg flipping  
  
him off balance. Maverick flipped back, and landed  
  
on his feet. Uranus fired her sword. Maverick  
  
barely avoided it.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" She shouted and  
  
sent her attack rippling along the ground. Maverick  
  
leapt over it and was hit in the chest with Uranus'  
  
sharp crystal, he winced but, swung his sword  
  
anyway blocking Uranus' own sword follow up  
  
attack. The two faced off again.  
  
Meanwhile Mercury jumped onto a rooftop  
  
and could see the two fighting.  
  
"Maverick? He's back? Wow...this is so  
  
ironic," Mercury said.  
  
"What is?" Neptune asked landing behind  
  
her. Mercury whirled.  
  
"Come take a look,"Mercury said  
  
suppressing the actual joy she felt.  
  
"What? Maverick and Uranus? Well aren't  
  
you going to do something Mercury?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to watch," Mercury said  
  
with a grin.  
  
  
  
Uranus jumped forward with a kick.  
  
Maverick grinned and spun around kicking Uranus  
  
on the back as she passed by and propelling her with  
  
greater force towards the ground. She skidded, but  
  
flipped into a handstand and then with great strength  
  
flipped forward, narrowly avoiding Maverick firing  
  
his sword. Maverick charged. Uranus swung  
  
around and met his sword with her own. Maverick  
  
slid backward and started swinging his sword  
  
incredibly quickly, Uranus barely blocked his first  
  
two attacks, but the third cut into her shoulder, she  
  
screamed but kneed Maverick in the chest which  
  
was still tender. Maverick flipped back in a zig zap  
  
pattern. Uranus merely stood and waited.  
  
"You know Maverick, if I hit you just once  
  
with my attack you'll be down for the count,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"And if you don't..." Maverick said and  
  
swung his sword unleashing a wave of light attacks  
  
which flew down the alley. Uranus flipped over it  
  
and lunged with her sword straight at him. He slid  
  
under her and kicked her in the chest in mid air, she  
  
grabbed onto his leg and pulled it forward stretching  
  
the muscle. Maverick winced, but rolled up and  
  
swung his sword. Uranus blocked it.  
  
"Mercury I have to stop them..Maverick  
  
would kill her if he got the chance," Neptune said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're worried about Uranus.  
  
Maverick's the underdog, and I don't think you're  
  
partner's about to hold back from killing either,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"I know...but.."  
  
"Neptune, there's only one person I know  
  
who won't hold back in a fight with Uranus, and  
  
that's Maverick. He may be the only one who can  
  
stop her."  
  
"I could stop her."  
  
"I don't know if you could."  
  
"I know my duty. Besides, we want to  
  
disable her, not kill her. Maverick won't hesitate,  
  
not that he'll probably get the chance."  
  
"First of all, Neptune, don't be surprised if  
  
Maverick doesn't get the chance, and second, he  
  
won't kill her."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Because Neptune, because to Maverick,  
  
Uranus living with the knowledge that she was  
  
beaten would mean more to Maverick then her  
  
death."  
  
"Are you sure?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Well I hope so. I mean I'd just assume  
  
that's what would happen."  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
"Well Maverick is an enigma."  
  
Neptune glanced at her.  
  
"You know you surprise me Maverick...you  
  
can't win this fight..look, you've already got an  
  
injured leg and injured chest, and I am relatively  
  
unscathed," Uranus said.  
  
"Except for you arm," Maverick said raising  
  
his sword. Uranus did the same. The two charged  
  
at each other, and then both leapt upwards.   
  
Maverick bounced off of the side of a building.   
  
Uranus did the same on the other side. The two  
  
flew at each other sideways and then whirled  
  
bouncing off the buildings again and swinging their  
  
swords once again missing. They repeated the feat  
  
for a third time bouncing up towards the tops of the  
  
buildings. Maverick swung his sword and his foot.   
  
Uranus blocked the sword, and narrowly avoided  
  
the foot. Maverick off balance, leapt out and  
  
grabbed a ledge at the top of the building. Neptune  
  
spun off the building and towards him, her sword  
  
aimed at his head. Maverick dropped from the  
  
ledge. He hit the ground, winced and then leapt  
  
upward. Uranus had pushed herself off of the wall  
  
and was dropping towards him, her sword ready to  
  
cut right into him. Maverick fired a barrage and hit  
  
her dead on, before colliding with her. The two fell  
  
to the ground, but quickly rolled out of the way and  
  
tried to stand up. Maverick winced and fell to the  
  
pavement. Uranus did the same, her knee was  
  
twisted in the fall. Both of them swung their swords  
  
from their knees. The two connected and parried,  
  
while sitting. Uranus thrusted, Maverick swung  
  
upward. Uranus pulled back and avoided the  
  
skewering, and swung downward. Maverick  
  
pivoted on his good leg and arm and swung his  
  
sword. Uranus adeptly blocked it, but didn't see  
  
Maverick's other arm grab his second sword and  
  
pull it out into Uranus chest, she gasped, and  
  
Maverick swung the sword around and embedded it  
  
in Uranus chest. She screeched as the energy flew  
  
through her, but swung her own sword and cut into  
  
Maverick's exposed arm.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!" She shouted.   
  
Maverick's eyes widened and he flipped forward on  
  
his hands. The blast rippled along the ground at  
  
such speed, he swung his sword into the attack.   
  
There was large explosion and both were blown  
  
backwards by the impact.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Uranus!" Neptune shouted in surprise.  
  
"She took the hit too," Mercury said. I'm  
  
more worried about Maverick though.  
  
"We should help them," Neptune said.  
  
"I don't know. They're still moving, this is  
  
one of those times when they have something to  
  
settle I think," Mercury said.  
  
Maverick stood up turning his sword into a  
  
cane. The other sword sat in his hand ready for use.   
  
Uranus propped herself on her own sword. The two  
  
glanced at each other, each covered with dirt, and  
  
ripped uniforms.  
  
"You know Maverick...that attack hurt me,  
  
but it must have hurt you even more," Uranus said.  
  
"Maybe," Maverick said. "But I'm still  
  
here."  
  
"I bet you can't attack with that injured leg  
  
of," Uranus said.  
  
"You have your own injury to worry about,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Oh really?" Uranus shouted and flew  
  
forward. Maverick, pulled his sword up and started  
  
to fall, he fired both swords from a sitting position  
  
and hit Uranus head on. She was knocked to the  
  
ground, but grabbed Maverick's leg and pulled  
  
Maverick toward her.  
  
"Uranus! World..." she began to shout as  
  
she raised her hand. Maverick swung both his  
  
swords into her hand. She shouted in pain.   
  
Maverick hopped forward on his good leg and up  
  
into the air. He bounced off a wall and up onto the  
  
roof of a nearby building. He turned and leaned  
  
against the roof edge and sent a hail of sword blasts  
  
flying down at Uranus. Uranus flipped into a  
  
handstand and walked on her hands very quickly out  
  
of the way of the attack.  
  
"Impressive," Maverick muttered.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!" Uranus shouted  
  
and sent it into the wall of the building Maverick  
  
was standing. A huge hole was blown in it.  
  
"I'll tear this building apart to get you,"  
  
Uranus said. Maverick sheathed his swords and  
  
leapt upward and flipped over to the roof of another  
  
building. Uranus spun around. Maverick flipped  
  
back across to the first building.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted  
  
and sent her attack flying up the wall towards him.   
  
Maverick stepped back as the roof edge exploded in  
  
a shower of bricks. Uranus leapt into the air on a  
  
partially healed leg and flipped forward pushing her  
  
right hand into the roof and swinging around and  
  
down with her sword. Maverick met the attack with  
  
his weaker energy sword and the two parried across  
  
the roof top dragging each of their very wounded  
  
legs along with them. Maverick swung his sword  
  
in a circle and threw Uranus' sword out of her hand.   
  
She didn't even blinked and punched Maverick in  
  
the stomach and grabbed his sword. Maverick spun  
  
and kicked her in the head, she staggered back with  
  
the sword in her hand. Maverick drew his second  
  
sword and fired. Uranus blocked it with the energy  
  
sword. The two faced off.  
  
"This is a nice sword," Uranus said.   
  
  
  
Maverick said nothing and fired again,  
  
before jumping forward. Uranus ducked out of the  
  
way of both attacks, as Maverick wanted her too, he  
  
pushed down on her back and flipped around and  
  
slid right to her sword sitting on the ground. He  
  
drew both of them and raced forward, she lined up  
  
the sword to fire, the beam flew out. He swung  
  
both of the swords and hit the energy and knocked  
  
the attack back at Uranus who was hit and pushed  
  
back. Maverick threw Uranus's sword at her. She  
  
moved to dodge it. Maverick slid forward and  
  
grabbed his own sword back. Uranus kicked him in  
  
the chest. He grunted. She grabbed his bad leg and  
  
twisted before flinging him along the roof top  
  
towards the edge. Maverick slid along the ground.   
  
Uranus slid forward on both of her legs and kicked  
  
him in the head. His hands full he slid off the edge  
  
and plummeted towards the ground.   
  
"Oh no!" Mercury shouted in shock.  
  
"That could kill him!" Neptune shouted.  
  
  
  
Maverick awkwardly put both of his swords  
  
in one hand, he then grabbed a flagpole and flipped  
  
around it awkwardly. He spun forward and at a  
  
neon sign for a store. He smashed into it sending  
  
sparks flying and he slid down falling five feet and  
  
hitting the ground. He looked up to see Sailor  
  
Uranus leaping off of the building towards him with  
  
her sword burning with energy. Maverick rolled to  
  
one side. Uranus grazed his left arm before  
  
Maverick could kick out and hit Uranus' still tender  
  
leg, it buckled and she fell forward. Maverick  
  
placed his second sword on his belt and jumped  
  
back into the alley. Uranus stood up and followed.   
  
The two were once again facing off.  
  
  
  
"I don't think either of them can take much  
  
more of this," Mercury said.  
  
"I have to agree with you, even Uranus has  
  
never fought this hard," Neptune said.  
  
  
  
There was a whirr of sirens as several police  
  
cars pulled up on the street outside the alley.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Chief  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Looks like a showdown Chief," one of the  
  
officers said.  
  
"I know what it looks like," Chief Ozaki  
  
snapped.  
  
  
  
Maverick and Uranus both had narrowed  
  
their eyes, starring each other down. Maverick's  
  
left arm and leg were cut and hurt badly. Uranus'  
  
right arm and left hand were in pain, and her left leg  
  
was also hurt. The two were breathing heavily.  
  
"There is no way that you alone can beat  
  
me," Uranus said.  
  
"I think I'm pretty close," Maverick said.  
  
"You'd like to think that, but you're wrong.   
  
I'm more powerful then you are. And more  
  
skilled."  
  
"More powerful? Probably. More skilled?"  
  
Maverick asked sarcastically. "I've had to make up  
  
for the lack of power with skill. I have training in  
  
several different disciplines. You should not  
  
underestimate me."  
  
"My power makes up for any skill you might  
  
have. Every time I attack with my power, you have  
  
to leap to avoid it, besides, you've already been hit  
  
once, you have reached the limit of your endurance.   
  
I could go another hour."  
  
"That is doubtful."  
  
"Regardless, I will attack with my power  
  
now. You have time to do only one thing, avoid it,  
  
or hit me. You'll have to decide what to do."  
  
Maverick winced.  
  
"Uranus World.....!" Uranus shouted and  
  
built his power. Maverick fired his sword. Uranus  
  
broke off from her attack and leapt forward with the  
  
momentum that she had from going through the  
  
motions of her attack. Her speed was incredible.   
  
She threw her sword blade wide towards his neck.   
  
Mercury and Neptune's eyes widened in shock.   
  
Even with Maverick's sword, he couldn't block the  
  
mass of Uranus. She would get him somehow.   
  
Everyone watching for those two seconds held their  
  
breath. Both Uranus and Maverick screamed.  
  
Then an energy sword flew forward and hit  
  
Uranus full blast knocking her upward and down the  
  
alleyway over Maverick. She crashed to the ground  
  
and skidded, her eyes were closed.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted and leapt  
  
forward off the building.  
  
"Neptune!" Mercury shouted in surprise and  
  
quickly pulled out her computer. "It says here that  
  
Uranus is unconscious."  
  
Maverick stood there, still in his follow  
  
through for a full five seconds. Mercury leapt off  
  
her perch and towards him. Maverick looked back  
  
and through his visor saw Uranus' state. He grinned  
  
slightly and then collapsed.  
  
When Maverick awoke two hours later he  
  
was lying on the bed in what had been Amy's  
  
studying apartment and now was his home. Sailor  
  
Mercury was standing over him. His face turned  
  
red immediately.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Maverick..this is no time to be  
  
embarrassed," Mercury said.  
  
"Uh..sorry..." Maverick said and moved to  
  
climb out of bed.  
  
"Don't do that Maverick..you're hurt."  
  
"So?" Maverick asked.  
  
Mercury grinned slightly.  
  
"You're in no condition to do anything but  
  
rest," Mercury said.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Maverick, you took a heck of a beating, but  
  
you did win."  
  
"That's good, I usually don't win,"  
  
Maverick muttered.  
  
"You beat her, you know. Got some  
  
revenge of your own," Mercury said.  
  
"Ehh...lucky me."  
  
"So..when did you get back from wherever it  
  
was you were?"  
  
"Few hours ago. Heard Uranus was trashing  
  
the place, thought this would be as good a time as  
  
any to kick her butt."  
  
"And that's just what you did."   
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Neptune took her off after I healed her."  
  
"Oh.." Maverick said.  
  
"I must admit I was so glad to see you  
  
today."  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Well...for one thing who better to take on  
  
Uranus then you? And I guess also I was a little  
  
worried about you."  
  
Maverick said nothing.  
  
"I've noticed you haven't decorated the  
  
place at all," Mercury said. "In fact you sleep on  
  
the floor too."  
  
"Didn't want to disturb anything."  
  
"That's very kind of you, but this your home  
  
now..do whatever you want with it."  
  
"That's okay," Maverick said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mercury  
  
and looked in the peep hole, then she opened the  
  
door. Colonel Patterson walked in.  
  
"Look at you? Just finished a big battle and  
  
you can't even stand up,"he muttered.  
  
"Colonel. He's been through a lot," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"I know that, and that's why I'm so proud of  
  
him, that'll teach that jerk Sailor Uranus, see you  
  
don't want a Patterson to be mad at you. I'll tell  
  
you that. I came by to see how he was doing."  
  
"I'm not a doctor yet, but it looks like he's  
  
got some muscle pulls and some scars, it may take  
  
some time for them to heal," Mercury said.  
  
"D.V., we've gotta see a doctor you know."  
  
"Later, now would arouse too much  
  
suspicion."  
  
"True enough. I also wanted to thank you  
  
Mercury. For letting my boy here have a warrior's  
  
fight, just him and his opponent. I'm sure you could  
  
have jumped in any time you wanted," William  
  
said.  
  
"I intended to if things had gone on any  
  
longer," Mercury said.  
  
"Also a good judgement, but still..." William  
  
said. "So..D.V. what was that move you pulled out  
  
of nowhere.."  
  
"I was curious about that myself. The speed  
  
of Uranus seemed to be much too fast for any  
  
counter attack."  
  
"She was smart," Maverick began. "She  
  
knew I would try a full barrage, that left my arm  
  
bent through in a follow through. She then leapt.   
  
But what I was able to do in short notice is switch  
  
my hand position and step forward onto my  
  
wounded leg, it hurt, but it also allowed me to  
  
swing forward. It caught her probably inches from  
  
me and swept her over my head," Maverick said.  
  
"What a move," William said.  
  
"It was pretty much useful in only that  
  
situation. The speed of it and of the attacker mean  
  
we both have to be pretty close and the time has to  
  
be right," D.V. said.  
  
"Still it was a heck of a move."  
  
"Uranus never saw it coming," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"That's why is's always good to never give  
  
away all your fighting secrets even when times look  
  
grim, it may be necessary for a major attack later,"  
  
William said. "Well I'll come by later or something  
  
to figure out the doctor situation. I'll just leave you  
  
two love birds together."  
  
"WHAT?" Maverick and Mercury shouted.  
  
"Haven't you read the book?" William said  
  
holding up Melvin's Guide to High School Dating,  
  
Revised edition.  
  
"That stupid book," Maverick and Mercury  
  
muttered.  
  
"See ya later," William said and ducked out  
  
the door.  
  
"I had read the revised edition. Melvin is  
  
getting more hypothetical in this one, and he's filled  
  
with more rumors than necessary," Mercury said. "I  
  
had enough trouble with everyone calling Greg my  
  
boyfriend, but I would welcome it compared to  
  
now."  
  
"Uh...yeah..uh.."  
  
"You don't even know what it says now  
  
Maverick. It says that since Greg and I are so  
  
similar, we'll probably never go beyond friendship,  
  
which may be true, but I don't need him to tell me  
  
that, and while I welcome the decreased focus on  
  
my relationship with Greg, now all Melvin can  
  
seem to do is promote our relationship..ahem.. I  
  
mean..I didn't mean it that way..you know..I.."  
  
"Of course Mercury, fortunately as Maverick  
  
I can handle this a little better. First of all, Melvin  
  
is going to receive a beat down tomorrow morning."  
  
"Get in line, half the school's been doing it  
  
since the book came out."  
  
"And the other half."  
  
"Buy several copies..."  
  
"Oh..well...Mercury...I'm going to go out on  
  
a limb using Guardian Uranus' confidence and say  
  
that the two of us are friends."  
  
"That's very true. Good friends."  
  
"And that's all we need to know."  
  
"You're so right, I just keep telling myself I  
  
wish there was some way we could show them that  
  
we're not dating or anything..I mean...how do we  
  
convince them that we don't have the slightest  
  
interest in each other for you know.."  
  
"We could start seeing other people,"  
  
Maverick said bluntly. Mercury burst out into  
  
hysterical laughter.  
  
Meanwhile at a dock in Tokyo. The scouts  
  
were getting off a boat.  
  
"Well that was boring," Serena said. "Not  
  
one whale. I wonder if we missed anything."  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
  
  
Lizzie had done what most of her friends  
  
and acquaintances had done when dealing with  
  
angst. She walked, and walked some more. She had  
  
even passed by the site of the Uranus-Maverick  
  
battle earlier in her travels, but little took her mind  
  
off what she had to deal with, nor did much thinking  
  
make her feel any better.  
  
"You mystify me," came a voice. She  
  
whirled in surprise and was shocked to see Ajibana  
  
facing her. He was dressed in his uniform and  
  
looked quite mean.  
  
"I...uh..." Lizzie began.  
  
"No one in Serizawa's outfit would wait  
  
outside my home as much as you have, just to  
  
complete a mission, I know that. You...why did you  
  
come back, why did you try and talk to me again?"  
  
"Honestly, this all started out as a plot to  
  
prevent you from stopping us, but as we got to  
  
know each other and you got to be less and less of a  
  
jerk, I realized that I was beginning to like what you  
  
were becoming," Lizzie said. "I even ran  
  
interference for you, risked my stake in the council  
  
in everything, and hoped you could be brought  
  
around to being normal. I do care for you now."  
  
"A touching story, but you understand that  
  
there can be nothing between us now. I could never  
  
know for sure just who's side you were on."  
  
"I suppose you're right, I blew it."  
  
"I suppose so," Ajibana said. "However, I  
  
will say this, you may not have prevented me from  
  
damaging your council and I will continue to strike  
  
at it, but you have shown me things that I had not  
  
seen before. That will stay with me But that is  
  
enough. It is best we not encounter each other  
  
again."  
  
"I...yes...I guess so," Lizzie said.  
  
Ajibana nodded, turned and hurried away.   
  
That could have gone worse...I guess. Lizzie  
  
thought and continued her angst walk.  
  
The next day Michiru walked into Juuban  
  
High alone. Haruka was still injured and taking a  
  
day off, and as much as Michiru wanted to stay  
  
behind to help her recover, Haruka insisted she go  
  
to school. Michiru figured it was less out of  
  
concern for her schoolwork and more that Haruka  
  
didn't want her to be see in pain. She went anyway.   
  
She walked up to the classroom earlier than usual  
  
and found the only two occupants of the room to be  
  
Greg and Amy.   
  
"That's right..right through the sign in the  
  
hotel. Must have hurt a little, but he should be fine  
  
in a few days.." Amy was saying.  
  
"He's a strange one, he hardly ever gets  
  
injured, but when he does it's usually massive."  
  
"Well that's only because that's what it  
  
takes to bring him down."  
  
"Hello," Michiru said with a slight grin.   
  
"Hello Michiru," Amy said.  
  
"Uh, hi," Greg said a bit nervously.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt your story telling  
  
Amy," Michiru said and moved to her seat.  
  
"We were finished any way," Amy said.   
  
"How is Haruka?"  
  
"She's got some injuries that will need to  
  
heal but thanks to our enhanced scout metabolism it  
  
won't take long. A few days at most. How's  
  
Patterson?"  
  
"Pretty much the same," Amy said. "Those  
  
two really hit each other hard."  
  
"I'm not surprised. As badly as Patterson  
  
wanted to win, Haruka didn't want to lose," Michiru  
  
said.   
  
"You uh..don't hold a grudge or anything do  
  
you?" Greg asked.  
  
"No, why would I? Maverick was just doing  
  
his duty to the planet. Someone had to stop  
  
Haruka," Michiru said.   
  
"But you know we could have healed her  
  
earlier," Amy said.  
  
"Amy, Haruka may be many things to many  
  
people, but despite her evil, she wanted to finish  
  
that fight, and would not have appreciated us  
  
intervening earlier. She'd gladly accept the  
  
wounds."  
  
"You sure?" Greg asked.  
  
"I've known her for a long time," Michiru  
  
said. "Maybe though this fight will have done  
  
some good and maybe Maverick will be more  
  
willing to forgive us since he knows he can beat  
  
Uranus."  
  
"He hasn't beaten you yet," Amy said.   
  
"No he hasn't," Michiru said. "But if he  
  
could beat Haruka, beating me would be an easier  
  
task, not much easier, but easier. I'm much more  
  
reliant on my powers you know....but you know we  
  
shouldn't confine our conversations to business,  
  
what's the point of that?"  
  
"Well...to be honest Michiru, we're still  
  
getting used to the fact that we're allies," Amy said.   
  
"You've changed haven't you?" Michiru  
  
asked.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, the other scouts, even Raye and  
  
Serena seemed quite able to forgive us after getting  
  
to know us a little, you seem more cautious."  
  
"My mind set has been changed slightly,  
  
yes," Amy said.  
  
"Amy...maybe you shouldn't talk about it,"  
  
Greg said.   
  
"What's not to talk about. I've learned  
  
Michiru that things can change quite quickly and I  
  
don't intend to be caught unaware," Amy said.  
  
"Well as much trouble as you might have  
  
with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, remember  
  
that Haruka and I are different from them," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"What?" Amy and Greg said.  
  
"Of course we are. Isn't the same true of all  
  
of you? When we're fighting the enemy, we do  
  
what we have to, to protect the Earth, that's all  
  
seriousness. But when we're human, there's no  
  
reason for us to be amoral in the least," Michiru  
  
said.   
  
"It's hard to envision that big a difference,"  
  
Amy said. "You both seem nice enough, but the  
  
depths you were willing to sink to before..worried  
  
me."  
  
"I grant you that right," Michiru said. "But  
  
the Amy Anderson that used to exist would have  
  
given us more of a chance, like her friends had."  
  
"Maybe so Michiru," Amy said.  
  
"Listen, there's no use going into this," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Sure there is," Michiru said. "I'm reaching  
  
out to both of you."   
  
"Why?" Greg said.  
  
"Why not?" Michiru asked.  
  
They were interrupted by the three Guardian  
  
Scouts walking into the room.  
  
"And she's like..here I come," Mike said.  
  
"And then he's like..bring it on," Steve said.  
  
"And then..woah..why am I flying through  
  
the air..oh that's right I was hit with an energy  
  
sword!" Rick said and the three started laughing.  
  
Michiru turned away and began to think. 


	137. 137

Chapter 137  
  
In an eastern section of Tokyo, there was a  
  
sewer area where several different tunnels met,  
  
beyond that was an area blocked by a large iron  
  
door, which water didn't seep through. This dry  
  
area was at the moment filled with a small group of  
  
people. They were all standing around in a group.   
  
There was only a light bulb hanging from the  
  
ceiling, and they could hardly see each other. One  
  
figure stood out from the group.  
  
"So...we have an interesting little army here  
  
don't we?" the figure said.  
  
"It's hardly an army," another member of the  
  
group replied.  
  
"True...but it is a force..and I will use it. I  
  
realize you may wonder why I should be in charge  
  
,but it's relatively obvious given the circumstances,"  
  
the figure said.   
  
"Yes," the others said.  
  
"But anyway, we shall begin our quest for  
  
world domination here...and the only thing that truly  
  
stands in our way is those amateurish warriors the  
  
Sailor Scouts and all those other associated  
  
entities."  
  
The group growled.  
  
"But you can see. We have very little  
  
energy at our disposal. So we must be cautious. If  
  
we just run out there they'll beat us for sure. So  
  
we'll have to be more covert in our movements. I  
  
have some experience with such operations.   
  
Needless to say...it is not always easy to handle the  
  
scouts. The time may come when we will have to  
  
face them outright, I would prefer to delay that if we  
  
could...but if we can't..so be it...now..who wants the  
  
first mission."  
  
Everyone began calling out..  
  
"You, what can you do?" the leader asked.  
  
  
  
"I used to be an accountant," the figure said.   
  
"But now..." he said stepping into the dim light  
  
revealing a suit covered with numbers.  
  
"I am the Mathematicator!"  
  
"Stupid name, but what can you do to  
  
fight?" the leader muttered.   
  
The Mathematicator pulled a small x shaped  
  
object out of his pocket and threw it into a wall. It  
  
hit with a spark.  
  
"That's not all, the multiplication sign can  
  
kill, but so can the plus sign, and the minus  
  
signs...."  
  
He held up his hand revealing a sharp minus  
  
symbol between each of his fingers.  
  
"So you're a math ninja essentially?" the  
  
leader asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, I even have a math sword in the shape  
  
of a one," he said.  
  
"Fine, fine...you can of course draw energy  
  
from someone?"  
  
"Can I? Of course."  
  
"As expected. Fine fine. We'll send you  
  
out first..bring back some energy."  
  
"Yes sir.." the Mathematicator said and  
  
headed out.  
  
"He's the lamest soldier we've got..but he'll  
  
draw the Sailor Scouts in sure enough," the leader  
  
said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Oh, and if anyone else is a math warrior  
  
please tell me now so I won't get annoyed and kill  
  
you later."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"That's a good sign," the leader said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile. A slight snow was falling as  
  
winter progressed.  
  
"It got cold fast enough," Serena said  
  
holding a cup of hot chocolate and sitting on  
  
Darien's couch.  
  
"Sure did," Darien said.  
  
"You know I don't like the cold, but I don't  
  
mind winter, especially since there's always the  
  
chance of a snow day, where I get to sleep in...but  
  
it's not just that..I mean it's nice...the snow falling  
  
and everywhere white, and it's clean too."  
  
"Oh...clean...yeah I understand," Darien  
  
muttered.  
  
"Don't you like winter?"  
  
"Sure...of course. Why do you think  
  
otherwise?"  
  
"Usually when I go off on stuff you listen  
  
attentively with that calm skepticism you have, like  
  
when I told you why I don't think meat is as  
  
fattening as everyone thinks, or when I said that I  
  
couldn't understand why milkshakes cost so  
  
much...or why I felt..."  
  
"Serena, it's okay. It's okay. No need to go  
  
into detail and you haven't gotten to the point."  
  
"What I meant was that you seem just  
  
apathetic, I can't even get you to be skeptical."  
  
"Serena there's no reason for me to be  
  
skeptical, you make sense."  
  
"Oh...but there's something else isn't  
  
there?"  
  
"No..no..nothing."  
  
"You can't hide it from me.."  
  
"Sure I can uh...Serena, please, it's better if  
  
you don't ask."  
  
"But I already have," Serena said letting her  
  
eyes widen with her innocence.  
  
"Uh...well...Serena, it's just not something I  
  
want to talk about."  
  
"But if you won't tell me...uh isn't  
  
that...like...wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..I'm the person who's the closest to  
  
you...if you can't tell me...is there another woman!"  
  
"No!" Darien said quickly.  
  
"There must be, or else you'd feel  
  
comfortable telling me."  
  
"Serena...you don't tell me all your secrets,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"I don't? You don't ask..I would tell you  
  
anything about me if you asked. You know Darien  
  
for being this good looking guy you have no idea  
  
how to handle yourself around women."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That's right. Oh sure you're a snazzy  
  
dresser with an unlimited supply of roses...mind  
  
you, but you just haven't figured things out."  
  
"I take you to all sorts of romantic places,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Sure you do that too, but then..there's the  
  
whole thing with dark moon a while ago..you  
  
remember how instead of talking to me about those  
  
dreams you made me think you hated me...not  
  
smart!" Serena said.  
  
"Uh..well..maybe it was a misjudgement."  
  
"And now..here I am you're true love, the  
  
girl that destiny has brought to your side and you  
  
can't tell me whatever it is?" Serena said. "Good  
  
day sir!"  
  
She opened up the nearest door and walked  
  
inside.  
  
"It's a closet," Darien muttered and walked  
  
to his kitchen.   
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hah! Thought you could make me look  
  
stupid by moving that closet! Oh no ya don't!"  
  
Serena said and walked out the door and then  
  
slammed it. Darien sipped his hot chocolate calmly.  
  
"She has a point.." Darien said.  
  
There was a knock on the door he walked  
  
over and opened it.  
  
Serena stood there.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, but I'm entitled to  
  
finish my hot chocolate," Serena said sternly.  
  
"So you are," Darien said as Serena walked  
  
by him into the apartment.  
  
  
  
Michiru walked into the kitchen of her  
  
shared apartment to find Haruka slowly sipping on  
  
some tea and staring at a wall.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy given that the  
  
source of all the chaos was finally uncovered,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"I was briefly, but after my encounter with  
  
Maverick that soured me. Besides, I have the  
  
nagging sense there is still more to all of this,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"I'm not alone then," Michiru said and  
  
started making herself some tea.  
  
"Can we truly be sure no one else has been  
  
affected?" Haruka asked. "My reaction was  
  
certainly delayed, and its resolution is a bit too neat  
  
and tidy considering the circumstances. Build ups  
  
of neganergy swept through the city focusing on  
  
humans who had contact with it before it seemed.   
  
But will it affect each person the same way, most  
  
likely not. So there are lingering issues."  
  
Michiru sat down.  
  
"I'd assume the cause of the problem has  
  
been dealt with, any further effects will just take  
  
care of," she said.  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"That's probably the most logical course, I  
  
just have a bad feeling."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Though sometimes we've been wrong."  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
Haruka glanced at Michiru who glanced  
  
back at her.  
  
"You want to ask me something don't you?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes I can see that for sure," Haruka said.  
  
"You're wondering if I'm all right following the  
  
battle with Maverick, if I'm humiliated or  
  
anything."  
  
"I didn't say that," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka grinned.  
  
"We've been together too long," the blonde  
  
said standing.  
  
"Since you insist on pursuing it, how are you  
  
feeling?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Terrible," Haruka said. "There is now way  
  
he should have fought me to a draw, even if I was  
  
corrupted by an evil force."  
  
"I wouldn't take it so hard."  
  
"You weren't the one in the fight," Haruka  
  
said.  
  
The Mathematicator was meanwhile  
  
wreaking some havoc on a city street. He grabbed a  
  
pedestrian and drained the life out of him all the  
  
while holding up the sword in the shape of a one to  
  
protect himself. The crowd began to scatter. He  
  
continued to chase after whoever he could find. He  
  
was drawing energy out of a woman when a police  
  
car skidded up. The cop drew his revolver.  
  
"Freeze!" he shouted.  
  
The Mathematicator turned.  
  
"Go ahead. Shoot me!" he said.  
  
"Drop that uh sword...now!" the cop  
  
shouted.  
  
"What's a matter don't got the guts?"  
  
"Last warning," the cop said. Another car  
  
rolled up, followed by two more. More cops  
  
emerged.  
  
"Oh...wow...more.." the Mathematicator said  
  
and grabbed another stray person. He drained him  
  
of the energy and then let him fall to the ground.   
  
The police opened fire. The bullets bounced off.  
  
"Hmm...didn't work did it?" the  
  
Mathematicator said.  
  
More cars pulled up, some belonging to the  
  
SDF. They surrounded the Mathematicator. The  
  
streets were all blocked.  
  
I'll just wait for some more to show up and  
  
then drain their energy all in one shot. He thought.  
  
Chief Ozaki emerged from his car and  
  
looked at the scene.  
  
"He's immune to bullets," One of the  
  
officers said.  
  
"That's not good," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm sure the scouts will be along to stop  
  
him eventually," another officer said.  
  
"No..we'll take em down..Sergeant Kino!"  
  
"What is it Chief?" Kino asked.  
  
"Break out the big guns."  
  
"Yes sir," Kino said.  
  
An army jeep pulled up and Colonel  
  
Patterson and General Nagumo climbed out.  
  
"You all have no idea what's in store for  
  
you!" the Mathematicator said. "I'll drain all your  
  
energy. The police opened fire with some heavier  
  
weapons raising a small smoke cloud.   
  
"Hah! Bullets can do me no harm!" he  
  
shouted. "Anyway..."  
  
The smoke cleared revealing a figure  
  
standing in a grey uniform in front of him. The  
  
cops despite their bias let out a shout.  
  
"What a stupid weapon you have there,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"I'll show you!" the Mathematicator said  
  
and swung his sword. Maverick blocked the sword  
  
with one of his own and fired his second sword into  
  
the enemy's gut. He then drew back the sword in  
  
his right hand and swung it forward swinging  
  
around and knocking the mathematicator over him.   
  
He hit a wall and sank to the ground.  
  
Maverick turned. Guardian Saturn dropped  
  
down beside him.  
  
"Should I try healing him?" Saturn asked.  
  
Maverick shrugged.  
  
"Saturn Healing Power!" Saturn shouted.   
  
Bluish energy fell over the Mathematicator and he  
  
reverted back into the human form of an accountant.  
  
"The police held off by a short guy in a  
  
business suit...that'll be an interesting report,"  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Don't start Nagumo," Ozaki said.  
  
"You know I never liked math," Maverick  
  
muttered.  
  
"It's not so bad," Saturn said. And the two  
  
leapt off.  
  
And in the country area outside Tokyo.  
  
"Are you okay Hotaru you  
  
seem...distracted," Setsuna said.  
  
"It is hard not to be distracted when life  
  
itself is so different," Hotaru said.  
  
"I know it's taken some time to adjust I can  
  
understand that..but usually you don't look this  
  
distant."  
  
"I am fine," Hotaru said. "My facial  
  
expressions are not a good representation of my  
  
overall emotional state."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Setsuna  
  
asked.  
  
"Because when the dark one possessed me, I  
  
smiled when I was not happy, I scowled when I was  
  
not really angry....my body has been out of my  
  
control for so long, that it may not have figured out  
  
how I truly feel."  
  
"But you don't seem to be happy," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"That is true," Hotaru said.   
  
"So how do you feel?"  
  
"Setsuna, I want to go back to Tokyo."  
  
"Back? Why? Don't you like it here? I  
  
mean...relatively."  
  
"I want to stop running from my past. I  
  
want to be where the others are," Hotaru said.  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Humans Setsuna, humans, I want to go  
  
home."  
  
"Your house...is..."  
  
"Anywhere in the city will do."  
  
"Sure...will that make you feel better?"  
  
Setsuna asked.  
  
"It would not make me feel worse," Hotaru  
  
said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Setsuna said.  
  
That night at the Tsukino household.  
  
"So by all indications there is still at threat  
  
from that contaminated water," Luna said.  
  
"Eventually it should peter out with no source to  
  
draw from further. Serena are you listening?"  
  
"Luna, should Darien be keeping secrets  
  
from me?" Serena asked staring out her window.  
  
Luna sighed.   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
the cat asked.  
  
"I got into a fight with him, or maybe it was  
  
just me yelling over it. I thought he should tell me  
  
everything."  
  
"Oh," the cat said.   
  
"Sorry, it's just been bothering me. I know  
  
there was fighting today, and I know it means we  
  
still have to watch out for surprises, but am I  
  
wrong?"  
  
"Sometimes people feel the need to keep  
  
secrets," Luna said. "It's not necessarily a bad  
  
thing."  
  
"I guess," Serena said.   
  
"Of course too many secrets is a problem  
  
too," Luna said. "I wouldn't worry about it as much  
  
as you are."  
  
"I got mad at him though. Maybe I shouldn't  
  
have gotten so mad."  
  
"You've never been one to hold back  
  
emotion, though perhaps over the wrong things,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Maybe I'm just insecure. Though...he did  
  
keep that old flame of his a secret and remember all  
  
the trouble that caused. Maybe I'm right here."  
  
"Maybe," Luna said with disinterest.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to care, what would  
  
you know about true love," Serena said.  
  
I knew a lot more once. Luna thought. I've  
  
lived a long time.  
  
"This is so complex, I need to think about it  
  
more," Serena said collapsing onto the bed.   
  
"Think..think..."  
  
And she was asleep.  
  
"Faster than usual," Luna muttered.   
  
  
  
"Not unexpectedly the Mathematicator  
  
failed," the leader muttered. Most of the group  
  
around him growled.  
  
"But tomorrow, we will try a different  
  
strategy, is everything in place?" the leader  
  
continued.  
  
"Yes sir, very much in place," one of the  
  
minions replied.  
  
"Good, this should be a very ironic and  
  
deadly event I believe," the leader said.  
  
The group all growled.   
  
The next morning at Juuban High School.   
  
"Typically," Miss Haruna began. "When I  
  
bring up the following literary subject, most of the  
  
class falls asleep or becomes extremely rebellious.   
  
That was at the junior high school level of course,  
  
but I have a feeling with this class especially, that  
  
this is risky business."  
  
She began to pace.  
  
"Now I'm really curious," Mike whispered  
  
to those around him.  
  
"Yes, I rarely have been able to get the  
  
message out on this subject. Yet every year, I put it  
  
in my course plan, hoping...beyond hope..."  
  
She stared out the window.  
  
"Hmm...there is a large army of snowmen  
  
walking towards school...well...someone do  
  
something!" She shouted.  
  
"Uh...everyone...if you would proceed to the  
  
roof in an orderly fashion it would be appreciated,"  
  
came Principal Oksua's voice over the intercom. "I  
  
bet you can guess why."  
  
"Let's go," Haruna said. "Hopefully the  
  
Sailor Scouts will be along to stop whoever they are  
  
at some point."  
  
"Great we're off the hook," Mike said.  
  
"No you're not," Mina snapped.  
  
As the hallway filled with people, the scouts  
  
made it a point to still be in the classroom. Miss  
  
Haruna hurried out and closed the door. The group  
  
all hid below the window of the door and waited for  
  
everything to clear.  
  
"Now let's go fight the snowmen," Serena  
  
said. "Does that sound as crazy to all of you as it  
  
does to me?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Anyway...Celestial Moon Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Maverick Power..."  
  
The group transformed and rushed to the  
  
window.  
  
"It's going to be cold out there and we're  
  
stuck wearing these skirts," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Don't worry, while you're a Sailor Scout,  
  
the cold won't affect you, you may feel cold, but  
  
you won't freeze," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Uranus, we've dealt with the cold before,  
  
we know we won't freeze..but believe me...there's  
  
only so much of it you can take," Venus said  
  
recalling the battle in the back of the Ice Cream  
  
shop that had the scouts exposed to cold for a long  
  
time.  
  
"Worry about it later," Sailor Uranus said as  
  
the group looked out to see Snowmen, or more  
  
appropriately human figures made out of snow,  
  
advance with various ice weapons in their hands.  
  
"Frosty the snowman, had a very large axe!"  
  
Guardian Neptune sang.  
  
Seconds later they were all jumping out the  
  
window and down to ground level.  
  
"Let's just melt them down," Mars said.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
It flew at the snowmen and melted the snow.   
  
A group of enemies fell into the snow banks, but  
  
then perked right back up.  
  
"Oh...so...this is how it's going to be," Pluto  
  
muttered.  
  
"As long as there's snow they must be able  
  
to reform themselves," Mercury said.  
  
"Let's test that hypothesis!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Jupiter wait!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
Maverick and the two outer scouts jumped  
  
up instinctively. Jupiter's electricity hit and blew  
  
the snowmen to pieces, but the electric current shot  
  
along the snow. Mercury and Saturn realized it  
  
seconds later and jumped up too. The other scouts  
  
received a small electrical charge.  
  
"Jupiter....ehh," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Whoops," Jupiter said.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" The attack  
  
blasted a wave of snow along the ground and  
  
plowed it away. What was left of the snowmen  
  
were blasted to each side. The ground was cleared.  
  
"Now all we have to do is hit the entire city  
  
and we're all set," Guardian Neptune muttered. The  
  
snowmen reformed. Maverick and Saturn opened  
  
fire cutting them down as they hit. The other  
  
Guardians joined in. Guardian Neptune kept  
  
missing.  
  
"Well...uh...hmm...new plan!" Neptune  
  
shouted and raced forward sliding under the swing  
  
of an ice sword and sticking his own energy weapon  
  
into the Snowman. It blew apart showering him  
  
with snow. He felt himself being pulled down as  
  
the snowman reformed around him.  
  
"Ah...geez!" he shouted.  
  
"This is going to hurt him more than us,"  
  
Uranus said and he and Pluto opened up blasting the  
  
snowman and Neptune. They leapt forward, grabbed  
  
Neptune and pulled him back to where they were.  
  
The scouts now were all standing on  
  
snowless ground, but the snowmen stood ready to  
  
fight them. The Guardians, with the exclusion of  
  
Neptune, kept firing.   
  
"We can do this all day, but maybe you girls  
  
have a suggestion," Uranus said.  
  
"The root of their power comes from  
  
Negaenergy," Mercury said looking at her  
  
computer. "So...if we can get rid of that."  
  
"Just tell me where to aim," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"I just need some more data, I need to know  
  
what we'll work," Mercury said typing away.  
  
Most of the scouts let out a shout.  
  
Mercury looked up.  
  
The snowmen had all joined together to  
  
form a massive snowman who held all the ice  
  
weapons in his hand. He threw them all. They  
  
dived out of the way. The snow around the school  
  
had all been consumed by the snowmen.  
  
"Now what?" Sailor Moon said. The group  
  
of students let out a shout from the top of the roof as  
  
the snowmen looked at them.  
  
"No time for hesitation," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Uranus! World shaking!" she shouted and  
  
blasted away the monster's right leg, it...wobbled,  
  
but then the snow reformed into the leg again. The  
  
snowman reached down and tried to crush the  
  
scouts. They all scurried out of the way.  
  
"We have to vaporize that snow," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"Good luck," Venus said.  
  
"This isn't easy, normally when we hit the  
  
snow with energy it should just freeze as Ice, but  
  
somehow being around the snow is allowing the ice  
  
to reform with the snow.." Mercury said.  
  
"Great, physical science proves to be of no  
  
use once again," Jupiter muttered.  
  
Meanwhile the Guardian scouts were  
  
distracting the snow monster. It was trying to either  
  
stomp them or punch them. They were dodging it,  
  
the Sailors were hidden behind a snow bank.   
  
"If all it needs is snow, we've got our work  
  
cut out for us," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Maybe...but if we could freeze it...maybe if  
  
the entire creature was frozen over the grass like it  
  
is, and then we hit it, it would shatter," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"Venus...be ready to smash it," she added  
  
and stood up.  
  
"Mercury...Ice Storm...Blast!" she shouted.   
  
The attack flew out and hit the creature covering  
  
with ice.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The second attack flew over the creature  
  
freezing water around it.  
  
It froze.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
And the six energy sword shots from the  
  
Guardians flew through it. The creature broke apart  
  
and fell to the snowless ground.  
  
"All right!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"You'd better zap it," Mercury said.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Suddenly the ice pieces all flew together in  
  
less then a second and formed an ice soldier as tall  
  
as the snow one.   
  
"This is not our day..." Venus muttered.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
The attack flew along the ground and hit the  
  
ice leg. The attack dented the ice.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack flew at the ice creature's chest  
  
and cracked it.  
  
"Why isn't it shattering!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
"Because the ice is being held together by  
  
the negaenergy inside of it," Mercury said looking at  
  
her computer. An icy leg dropped towards them.   
  
They dived out of the way.  
  
"It's produced a crystal structure almost  
  
comparable to that of a diamond!" Mercury said.  
  
"So now how are we supposed to stop it?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"That I haven't figured out yet," Mercury  
  
said.  
  
The Sailors had once again been left to  
  
figure things out while the Guardian's distracted the  
  
creature.  
  
"You know...we may be good at this,"  
  
Neptune muttered diving out of the way of another  
  
attack. "But this isn't the safest line of work."  
  
"Did you just figure this out?" Pluto  
  
muttered.  
  
"Any weak spots," Saturn asked as he and  
  
Maverick dived out of the way of another shot.  
  
"Yes, but most of them will be hard to get  
  
to," Maverick said looking at the readout in his  
  
watch.  
  
"But it's possible," Saturn said.  
  
"Theoretically," Maverick said. The  
  
creature's hands swung down at them. They both  
  
dived away.  
  
  
  
"There are weak spots, but they're not in  
  
very accessible places," Mercury said looking at her  
  
computer. "It takes precision for a diamond cutter  
  
to do what he does, and this will take equal  
  
precision."  
  
"Mercury, you know that we're not really  
  
precision attackers," Mars said.  
  
"I can be," Sailor Uranus said holding her  
  
grail sword.  
  
"I don't even know if that weak spot just  
  
won't close if hit, the negaenergy holding it together  
  
might be enough to do it,"Mercury said.  
  
"What if we knocked it to the ground with  
  
sheer force," Jupiter said.  
  
"Onto what?" Sailor Moon said. "We'd do  
  
damage to the city.  
  
"It may become necessary," Sailor Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Can I be of assistance?" came a voice.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stood there.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You're just who we need,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
  
  
"Hah!" Guardian Neptune said leaping off  
  
the fence at the top of the roof. He jumped  
  
downward and landed on top of the creature's nose  
  
before sliding right off and falling to the ground.  
  
"It's ice you idiot!" Guardian Pluto shouted.  
  
The creature moved to step on Neptune.  
  
"No choice," Saturn said. The three other  
  
Guardians leapt forward and hit the leg as it rose.  
  
The ice creature wobbled.  
  
"Uh oh.." Sailor Moon said.   
  
"It's too late to stop it, hit it," Uranus  
  
shouted.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attacks smashed into the creature and  
  
knocked it sideways so it crashed into the street  
  
smashing some cars.   
  
"Maverick! Fire at it's weak spots!"  
  
Mercury shouted. Maverick opened fire. Tuxedo  
  
Mask raced forward and threw a rose wherever  
  
Maverick hit. The combined efforts caused roses to  
  
be embedded into five different holes on the  
  
creature. Seconds later the roses exploded and the  
  
creature let out a shout...  
  
"Venus aim inside it..." Mercury said.  
  
Venus lined up with one of the holes now  
  
made larger by the impacts.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack flew inside the ice bounced off  
  
the inside and shocked the negaenergy. The  
  
creature let out another shout.  
  
"Uh...how am I going to get my attack in  
  
there?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Just aim for the hole, some of it should get  
  
inside," Mars said.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"   
  
The energy flew in some of the week spots  
  
and the creature howled. Soon the ice crystal fell  
  
apart and the snow melted.  
  
"I'll never look at snow the same way  
  
again.." Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Did you have to destroy my car!" Oksua  
  
shouted from the roof.  
  
"Sorry," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Ehh..." Oksua said.  
  
"That could have been easier," Mars said  
  
and sighed.  
  
"And now after our toils, we get to go back  
  
to class," Neptune said. The whole group let out a  
  
sigh.  
  
"Except for me, heh heh," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said and jumped off.  
  
"Yeah...but...we uh...oh...never mind,"  
  
Guardian Neptune muttered.  
  
"It's best to let it go," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"Well Mercury, I guess all that science pays  
  
off sometimes," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It's always important to get a good  
  
education," Mercury replied. "You never know  
  
when you may have to use it."  
  
"As long as we've got you we're all set..."  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah...because remember, while it's  
  
important to be educated, in some cases it just isn't   
  
worth the effort," Venus said. Everyone looked at  
  
her. "Someone smart must have said something like  
  
that...I mean...right?" 


	138. 138

Chapter 138   
  
"Authorities advise everyone not to go out  
  
doors as this record four foot snow fall can be very  
  
dangerous," radios across the city said. "The snow  
  
banks can just swallow a person up if they're not  
  
careful. The city is doing it's best to clear the  
  
streets as soon as they can. But in the meantime  
  
stay indoors."  
  
  
  
Serena woke up at her usual hour and  
  
noticed the snowfall.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" she asked.  
  
"It was a surprise to everyone," Luna said.  
  
"You can probably guess school has been  
  
canceled."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean..those education  
  
guys aren't that merciful," Serena said.  
  
"Trust me," Luna said. "No one could get to  
  
school."  
  
"Okay...that's great," Serena said and  
  
promptly went back to sleep.  
  
"Artemis owes me five dollars," Luna  
  
muttered.  
  
  
  
"So...far..." the leader said. "We have not  
  
had much success, but that can change now. With  
  
the city enveloped in this massive snowfall, it's  
  
open season. The scouts will have a hard time  
  
responding to any trouble with the weather this  
  
way."  
  
"Sir...won't they find a way?" one of the  
  
minions asked.  
  
"Of course they will..but this time we're  
  
going to send someone who can manage one person  
  
easily...someone perfect for this mission because of  
  
her distinct powers. Uh...what is it you call yourself  
  
again?"  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows clad in  
  
a light blue outfit.  
  
"They used to call me Bertie, but you can  
  
just call me the solution," the figure said. The  
  
woman had been caught up in the lasting effects of  
  
the negaenergy in the water supply and the evil that  
  
had been in her had been reawakened.  
  
"Excellent," the leader said. "Why don't you  
  
get to it then, you have experience."  
  
"I know what to do," Bertie said.  
  
"Then get to it," the leader said. Bertie  
  
nodded and headed out.  
  
Meanwhile across the city, Mike was sitting  
  
in his room staring at a wall.  
  
"I don't like days like this," he muttered. "It  
  
gets me all down."  
  
He continued to stare at the wall.  
  
"Wow! There are a lot of small little cracks  
  
in the wall...one..two..three..four...." and he  
  
continued to count.  
  
"See you know what this is all about," Kino  
  
said.  
  
"What is what about?" Rick asked.  
  
"Massive unexpected snowfalls. See it's all  
  
about, global warming."  
  
"Kino, what do you know about global  
  
warming?"  
  
"I keep up on environmental subjects."  
  
"You do? When?"  
  
"In my spare spare time."  
  
"Spare spare time?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's when I have free time other then  
  
my free time...you know...because I spend my free  
  
time with the ladies," Kino said.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. Kino you're pathetic, I  
  
mean, sure you get a lot of girls, hardly work at all  
  
and have a nice looking car. You still have...well...I  
  
guess...why would you need anything else?" Rick  
  
said to himself.  
  
"Now you've figured things out," Kino said.   
  
"Don't you have somewhere else you could  
  
go...like someone else's room? You have other  
  
siblings you could annoy."  
  
"Theoretically," Kino said.  
  
"Theoretically..huh? That means you're just  
  
going to stay here and annoy me aren't you?"  
  
"Like you're doing anything better with your  
  
time."  
  
  
  
"You know I used to like the snow," Steve's  
  
father said. "It used to be nice, just white flakes  
  
coming down..but you know when I started hating  
  
it."  
  
"When?" Steve asked.  
  
"When I found four feet of it sitting outside  
  
my house this morning! It's sinful."  
  
"Sinful?"  
  
"Yeah...the weather isn't supposed to do  
  
stuff like that. It's supposed to be...you  
  
know...nice.."  
  
"But it's winter."  
  
"How many four foot snowfalls do you  
  
remember?"  
  
"Not many, sure, but still."  
  
"None...there have been none...and even  
  
they gave us warning first."  
  
Steve just looked at him.  
  
"If I dug you out, would you go  
  
somewhere?" he asked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" his father  
  
said.  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"The answer is probably yes.."  
  
"Oh...I'll get the shovel.""  
  
"Ehh...all this snow. It's annoying, we never  
  
need this much," Mina said.  
  
"How do you think a cat feels seeing all  
  
this," Artemis said.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Would you want to be out in that if you  
  
were only a foot high."  
  
"Guess not," Mina said. "And just how are  
  
they going to get rid of the snow anyway?"  
  
"They'll probably just work their way  
  
inward, somehow plowing it," Artemis said.  
  
"Does this mean this could go on for days?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I guess the good news is I miss school, but  
  
then I don't get to see anyone, or any of the cute  
  
guys that go to school."  
  
"Mina. You have a boyfriend."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Mina, why is it every time you say anything  
  
I become worried about something?"  
  
"Has it really gotten that bad?" Mina asked.  
  
"Almost," Artemis said.  
  
"Don't you worry, I rarely think before I say  
  
anything, so that means that my mind is clear to  
  
really think about things."  
  
"And that means."  
  
"It means everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Oh, good," Artemis muttered and went to  
  
sleep.  
  
"Geez, that's a lot of snow," Chad said.  
  
Raye just nodded.  
  
The two were standing on her front porch  
  
looking at the wall of snow that sat in front of them,  
  
and was spilling over onto the bamboo porch.  
  
"I could try pushing it into the forest," Chad  
  
said.  
  
"There's snow there too." Raye said.  
  
"You know Raye, you could just melt it."  
  
"I'd rather not let everyone on the block  
  
know I'm a Sailor Scout."  
  
"I was just saying, I mean...if you did the  
  
whole block...no one would think it was weird or  
  
really be able to pin it back to you right?."  
  
"That makes sense...but...I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't have anywhere to go...and  
  
it is pretty cold out."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Wimp? I'm no wimp. I've saved your  
  
sorry butt so many times.."  
  
"Yeah, and now you're afraid of a little  
  
cold," Chad said.  
  
"No..you're not going to coerce me," Raye  
  
said and walked into her room.  
  
"Afraid of a little cold...hah...of all the lame  
  
excuses," Chad said and walked off.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be all right out there  
  
dad?" Lita asked as her father began to put on all  
  
weather gear.  
  
"I really have no choice. Police officers  
  
have to do what they can in a crisis like this,"  
  
Sergeant Kino said.  
  
"But how are you going to get anywhere?"  
  
"You'd be surprised,"Kino said.   
  
"Fortunately the air is clear for now..it's going to  
  
get worse again later...but...I've gotta go."  
  
"Good luck dad, and if you get into  
  
trouble...just give me a call."  
  
"Oh no you don't...you stay here.." Kino  
  
said.  
  
"Sure...I know..." Lita said with a smile.   
  
There was a rumbling. Sergeant Kino  
  
hurried up to the second floor and climbed out a  
  
window. A helicopter hovered over head and  
  
dropped a line. He grabbed it and was pulled up.   
  
The helicopter then moved off to pick up other  
  
officers. Lita watched it fly off.  
  
"There he goes," She said. "Now what I am  
  
supposed to do all day? I could always catch up on  
  
my homework..but I think I'd be missing the point  
  
of a snow day. Heck...I guess only Amy and Greg  
  
would be working on day like this."  
  
  
  
"I know I should be working, but I just don't  
  
feel like it," Amy said.  
  
"Same here," Greg said.  
  
The two were standing in front of a window  
  
looking at the snow.  
  
"This is an odd snowfall, none of the  
  
meteorologists caught it until it was here," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"They don't usually mess up like that," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"It wasn't a mess up, it's like it almost  
  
appeared over head."  
  
"Maybe there's some sort of evil force  
  
behind it."  
  
"I thought it might be. I even scanned some  
  
of the snow with my computer. It seems to be more  
  
a freak of nature than anything else."  
  
"These things do happen," Greg asked.  
  
"Still it's interesting to wonder just how they  
  
happen. I'd like to get my hands on the  
  
meteorological charts leading up to the event."  
  
".I'm sure you can somewhere. The internet  
  
or something," Greg said.  
  
"Hmm...I guess I should try once things  
  
settle down a little," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah...good idea.."  
  
"Greg? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...I don't think so.."  
  
"This just doesn't seem right...that's all.."  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm a massive dragon!"  
  
Greg said and leapt onto the couch.  
  
"What?" Amy said turning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..that's it...I'm a  
  
dragon...yawww!"  
  
"Greg? Are you okay? What's going on!"  
  
"Amy just wake up and it'll go away," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"But I'm not the one who fell asleep," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Wha...oh...that's right.." Greg said.  
  
And suddenly Greg woke up.  
  
"What...was that?" Greg muttered..looking  
  
around.  
  
"You all right Greg?" Amy said poking her  
  
head in the door.  
  
"I guess, why was I asleep?"  
  
"You said something about not liking all this  
  
snow. You went to sleep again once you learned  
  
school was canceled," Amy said.  
  
"I get awfully lazy when there's snow on the  
  
ground..." Greg said and glanced at his clock.  
  
"Noon already So Amy, have you been  
  
racing ahead in the chapters again?"  
  
"Well..to be honest..I was trying to  
  
download the meteorological data on this storm off  
  
the internet," Amy said. "But the server's been  
  
damaged I think with the storm."  
  
"Oh..." Greg said.  
  
As snow once again fell onto the roof of  
  
Haruka and Michiru's apartment complex Hotaru  
  
stood there watching.  
  
Snow falling. Everyone thinks it's  
  
wonderful to see..but only until it reaches the  
  
ground and piles high..then they have a problem  
  
with it..of course that is understandable. But...one  
  
wonders why something so good at one point in  
  
time can be so bad at another point in the same  
  
time. Such is the way of the universe, or at least of  
  
this planet.   
  
She saw a helicopter pass by and fill the sky  
  
with more wind as it headed for it's destination.   
  
She turned and faced in another direction.  
  
"The city takes on a different character in  
  
winter, not of hope or joy, but instead of  
  
submission...as snow falls and they can do little to  
  
stop it, all they can do is somehow do away with it  
  
until nature chooses to melt it herself,"  
  
She stood there for a few more minutes,  
  
until something drew her attention.  
  
"Something is happening," she said and  
  
pulled out her power stick, walking back inside for  
  
only the time she needed to transform and then  
  
emerging as Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Ground travel is impossible...so...the air  
  
will do.." Saturn said and leapt off the roof. "It is  
  
time for me to find out what my abilities are without  
  
outside assistance."  
  
  
  
Bertie walked onto the roof of an apartment  
  
building. She had just finished draining the energy  
  
from the inhabitants inside. She walked over to  
  
jump to the next roof which was only lightly  
  
covered with snow, the rest having fallen to the  
  
ground. She leapt into the air and landed finding  
  
herself face to face with a girl in a white and dark  
  
purple outfit holding a form of scythe weapon.  
  
She looks like a Sailor Scout..but which one  
  
is she? Her uniform is almost blue, but that isn't  
  
Mercury. Bertie thought.  
  
"And just who are you?" Bertie asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn...the bringer of death,"  
  
Saturn said stoically.  
  
"Bringer of death? What? What happened  
  
to fighting for love and justice and stuff?" Bertie  
  
asked.  
  
"The others do as they wish...I have other  
  
motivations," Saturn said swinging her staff to a  
  
battle ready position.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Bertie said and swung a blast  
  
of ice water sweeping at Saturn. She leapt above it  
  
and landed again.  
  
"Your reflexes aren't bad at least.." Bertie  
  
said.  
  
"You should not concern yourself with my  
  
reflexes," Saturn said swinging her staff and firing  
  
an energy bolt. Bertie stepped away from it.  
  
"Nice trick you got there," Bertie said. "But  
  
really...you're out of my league."  
  
"At last I checked," Saturn said and leapt  
  
forward with such speed that Bertie couldn't even  
  
see her, she swept under Bertie with her staff and  
  
knocked her to the ground pointing the pointed end  
  
of the blade right at Bertie's throat.  
  
"This kind of combat has no formal  
  
organization," Saturn said.  
  
"So it doesn't," Bertie said and vanished  
  
appearing a few feet away.  
  
Saturn whirled and Bertie sent another blast  
  
of ice water flying at her.  
  
She was hit and thrown towards the edge of  
  
the roof.   
  
Bertie lined up for another attack as Saturn  
  
tried to stand. Two multicolored blasts hit Bertie  
  
from behind and knocked her face first into the few  
  
inches of snow that were there.  
  
Saturn stood up.   
  
Maverick dropped to the roof and fired his  
  
sword again, Bertie was knocked back down to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
"No!" Bertie shouted and water flew out  
  
from her all around. Maverick and Saturn ducked.  
  
Bertie stood up and backed away from the  
  
two.  
  
"You two...think you can really beat me...I  
  
have more power then both of you combined.."  
  
Bertie said.  
  
"I am not concerned" Saturn said and fired  
  
another staff shot.  
  
Bertie blasted it away and then followed it  
  
up with her own attack which flew over the heads of  
  
the two as they ducked again.  
  
"Really...you attack and I'll just do that,"  
  
Bertie said. "In fact...."  
  
She threw out her arms in an attack.   
  
Maverick and Saturn fired again. The attacks were  
  
blocked by a wave of ice that swept across the roof  
  
leaving no room to duck. The two leapt over it.   
  
Bertie leapt right at Saturn and unleashed her attack,  
  
Saturn swung her staff and hit Bertie seconds before  
  
the attack connected and blasted Sailor Saturn off  
  
the roof. Maverick landed and immediately flew  
  
forward again hitting Bertie before she could  
  
recover, he swung both his swords through her. She  
  
let out a cry and stumbled off the roof herself. She  
  
vanished in mid air. Maverick slid across the snow  
  
as she reappeared and spun around as she moved to  
  
attack.   
  
"Well here we go again," Bertie said and  
  
launched her glacier attack. Maverick flipped off  
  
the roof to avoid it.   
  
"Huh...you're not suppose to do that!" Bertie  
  
said and raced to the roof's edge. Maverick leapt  
  
straight up at her after taking solace on a ledge. He  
  
fired his two weapons. Bertie let her own attack go  
  
in shock. The attacks collided and exploded  
  
knocking Bertie back onto the roof and Maverick  
  
down into the snowbank below.  
  
Bertie looked around for other assailants.   
  
She heard the whirring of a helicopter.  
  
"Odd sound...who could that be?" Bertie  
  
muttered. Seconds later the helicopter popped up  
  
from behind a building a block away.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks flew out and hit Bertie as  
  
she turned into them. Pluto and Uranus leapt out of  
  
the helicopter and jumped to the roof. Pluto hit  
  
Bertie several times with her staff and Uranus  
  
followed it up with a sword attack, Bertie fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Keep her covered," Uranus said.  
  
Pluto aimed.   
  
"Uranus Healing Power!" Uranus shouted.  
  
Bertie reverted back to her original form.  
  
"Now...where is Sailor Saturn?" Pluto said  
  
Uranus looked over at the roof's edge.  
  
"Down there," Uranus said.   
  
Neptune was flying the helicopter around at  
  
that moment.   
  
Uranus waved her over and jumped aboard.   
  
She then tied a rope around her waist and climbed  
  
out. Neptune hovered the helicopter over the alley,  
  
and Uranus dropped down and grabbed Saturn who  
  
was trying to pull herself out. Neptune pulled the  
  
helicopter up and the two were lifted out and back  
  
onto the roof.  
  
"Saturn? Are you all right?" Pluto asked.  
  
"No worse than I already am," Saturn said.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone out alone," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I did what I deemed necessary," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Did you fight her alone?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No...the burdened one was here.." Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Who?" Uranus asked.  
  
"She must mean Maverick," Pluto said.  
  
"I don't see him around," Uranus said  
  
looking around the area. "Of course that is his  
  
trademark."  
  
"Saturn we should get you home you've  
  
done enough," Pluto said.  
  
"I guess by some measure of the imagination  
  
I have," Saturn said. "I could not defeat her though."  
  
"That's not the point," Pluto said. "The  
  
times when one Sailor Scout can beat an enemy are  
  
few and far between."  
  
"Don't let that worry you," Uranus said.   
  
"Even I prefer to have a partner.."  
  
"Oh.." Saturn said.   
  
The helicopter pulled up and the three got on  
  
and flew off. Bertie woke up and realized she had  
  
no idea where she was.  
  
"What...how'd I get here?" she asked  
  
herself. "Why can't I remember the past few days?"  
  
Mars dropped to the ground.   
  
"Bertie? Are you all right?" she asked.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mars.....I don't know.." Bertie said.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You just attacked a bunch of people  
  
including some of the scouts," Mars said.  
  
"I did? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Bertie, you don't remember  
  
what happened at all?"  
  
"My minds a blank since...two weeks ago..."  
  
Bertie said.  
  
"Two weeks...ago.?" Mars said.   
  
"Say...I wasn't fighting you was I?" Bertie  
  
asked.  
  
"No...you were fighting some of the outer  
  
sailor scouts and Maverick .he told me what  
  
happened."  
  
"Oh, the newer ones."  
  
"So to speak," Mars said.  
  
Mercury, and Jupiter landed on the roof.  
  
"It's not easy to get around here when it's  
  
like this," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"I know...we almost fell into a snow bank,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Bertie here says she doesn't remember  
  
anything for the past two weeks," Mars said.  
  
"Didn't your sisters notice you were  
  
missing?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'm sure they would have told us if they  
  
did," Mercury said.  
  
"I have no idea," Bertie said.  
  
"Maybe we should try and find out," Mars  
  
said. "She pulled out her communicator. Sailor  
  
Moon..where are you?"  
  
"Where am I? I'm outside in this cold  
  
terrible weather, that's where I am!" Sailor Moon  
  
snapped.  
  
"Deal with it!" Mars shouted. "Are you  
  
anywhere near here?"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sailor Moon  
  
said. "What's so important anyway?"  
  
"Just get over here," Mars snapped.  
  
Several minutes, later also joined by  
  
Venus...the Sailor Scouts, in human form, and  
  
Bertie arrived at her and her sister's apartment.   
  
Bertie fortunately still had a key and she opened the  
  
door. They all walked in to see the apartment was  
  
empty.  
  
"Katsy! Prisma! Avery! Are you here!" she  
  
shouted.   
  
The scouts all checked the bedrooms, they  
  
were empty.  
  
"The place hasn't been ransacked.." Lita  
  
said.   
  
"Bertie, just what we're you doing two  
  
weeks ago?" Amy asked.  
  
"The last thing I remember...the four of us  
  
we're shopping...over in...oh, I don't know where,  
  
and then for some reason it goes blank," Bertie said.  
  
"Something must have happened to  
  
you..maybe all four of you," Mina said.  
  
"Whoever is behind all of these attacks  
  
could have kidnaped you," Raye said.  
  
"And whoever it is still has my sisters,"  
  
Bertie said.   
  
"Maybe not...but we don't really know.."  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Don't worry though...sooner or later  
  
whoever it is will probably send them to fight  
  
us..and we'll heal them like we did for you," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I just hope no one gets hurt," Bertie said. "I  
  
mean we don't even know what happened."  
  
"You have to trust us Bertie, we'll do  
  
everything we can," Amy said.   
  
"I know you girls will, I believe you," Bertie  
  
said. "It's just not easy you know..to know your  
  
sisters are missing like this..and..not be able to do  
  
anything."  
  
"Yeah...we know, we'll start looking right  
  
now," Serena said. The other scouts nodded.  
  
"Maybe I should stay here. In case she  
  
needs anything," Amy said.  
  
"Thank you all," Bertie said.  
  
The other scouts transformed again and  
  
headed out.  
  
"Hey...Maverick...we've got a job for you,"  
  
Jupiter said into her communicator.  
  
"Was falling off a building into a four foot  
  
snowbank not enough for today?" Maverick replied.  
  
"Wouldn't it have been worse to fall of a  
  
building onto no snowbank?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Only theoretically," Maverick said.  
  
"Listen. Bertie's sisters are missing, we  
  
think whoever caused her to do this has got them,"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Maverick said.   
  
"Thanks," Jupiter said.  
  
"And now where are we supposed to look?"  
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
A day had passed, and the city was being  
  
cleaned up quickly, and the snow was being taken  
  
care of, or at least minimized.   
  
The Sailor Scouts were all sitting around in  
  
Raye's house, the door slid open and the Guardians  
  
walked in in human form.  
  
"No sign of them," Rick muttered.  
  
"Whoever has them has done a good job of  
  
keeping his HQ a secret," Raye said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just keep searching I guess," Mina said.  
  
"They've got to be somewhere. If we keep  
  
looking we'll run into them sooner or later," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"This is a huge city Raye," Lita said. "I  
  
mean..we don't even know if they're in the city.   
  
Beryl launched attacks on Tokyo from the north  
  
pole."  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe so. But we have to  
  
keep looking," Raye said.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we just let them  
  
show up and attack. They'll do it sooner or later,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"But, that could take days or months...we  
  
don't know when that will be," Raye said.   
  
"There is another risk, if we do find them we  
  
may run into whatever's causing this, and we have  
  
no idea of the forces they have at their disposal,"  
  
Amy said.   
  
"We have to keep looking anyway..." Lita  
  
said. "We are their friends, even if we've hardly  
  
seen each other in over a year."  
  
"Yeah, it's what we're supposed to do,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"If you say so," Rick muttered.  
  
"Do you guys have a problem with this?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"I just think that we're going about this the  
  
wrong way. We don't know where they are, and  
  
they're probably all right.." Rick said.  
  
"Do you call being made to become force of  
  
evil all right?" Raye said.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I've been there!"  
  
Rick said. "I know it's no picnic, but you can live  
  
with it...besides they've been evil before, they can  
  
handle it."  
  
"You don't even know them," Lita said.  
  
"So I'm making an assumption, but you girls  
  
are going to exhaust yourselves searching the entire  
  
city...you've got other things to worry about too,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"He's right, they'll be fine until you can heal  
  
them," Mike said.  
  
"You don't know that," Mina said.  
  
"We don't know a lot of things," Mike said.   
  
"But that doesn't change our minds."  
  
"Fine...you guys can just go off and do  
  
whatever you want, we'll keep searching," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Be our guests," Rick said. The Guardians  
  
walked out. Greg hurriedly followed.  
  
"So much for their help," Raye snapped.   
  
The leader stood there glancing at Prisma,  
  
Avery, and Katsy as they stood there with bored  
  
expressions on their faces.  
  
"Just why exactly have you called all three  
  
of us together?" Prisma asked.  
  
"Because I have a mission for you all," the  
  
leader said.  
  
"Won't that stress our energy reserves? I  
  
mean...Bertie used up plenty herself," Avery said.  
  
"Fortunately she had also collected plenty at  
  
the time.." the leader said. "I'm not in the habit of  
  
sending out attacks like this..you'll have to use your  
  
own attacks wisely..but I believe that you three  
  
should head out now. "  
  
"Why the hurry?" Katsy asked.  
  
"It's my decision," the Leader said. "I  
  
shouldn't have to explain it."  
  
"We're just curious," Prisma said.  
  
"We've got a job to do though..let's go.."  
  
Avery said.  
  
The other two glanced at her but then  
  
sighed.   
  
"What is it you want us to do?" Avery  
  
asked.  
  
"Ah...yes...the target," the leader said. 


	139. 139

Chapter 139  
  
"Do you know how many of these side  
  
streets look exactly the same?" Venus muttered. "I  
  
mean...I feel like we've been going in circles, but I  
  
know we haven't."  
  
"I know, it is a big city though," Jupiter said  
  
and the two rounded another corner.  
  
"Still.." she added staring at another side  
  
street. "You do have a point."  
  
"I usually do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"What do you mean I don't?" Venus  
  
snapped.  
  
"You usually have no point to anything you  
  
say, that's what I mean."  
  
"Have you listened to me lately?"  
  
"No, because I've listened to you enough  
  
before."  
  
"Oh...so now you're a witty one are you?"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"Venus, come on. Have a sense of humor  
  
about yourself."  
  
"I don't have to, but you're saying you're  
  
joking then?"  
  
"Sorta"  
  
"Oh.." Venus said. "Like you make any  
  
sense."  
  
"Sure I do. Most of the time. I mean we  
  
can't always make sense, but most of the time...I'm  
  
okay," Jupiter said.  
  
"Obviously you haven't listened to yourself  
  
that much either."  
  
"You can't prove that, you're just arguing  
  
because you know I'm right."  
  
"You are not! I am one of the most well  
  
grounded people on the planet!"  
  
Jupiter started laughing.  
  
"Hey...keep it down!" a bum shouted nearby  
  
and tossed a beer bottle at them. The two ducked.  
  
"Same to you buddy," Venus said.  
  
"Come on I can take ya," the bum said  
  
standing up. The two girls stood there at the ready.  
  
"Uh...sir...please.." Jupiter said. "We don't  
  
want to fight you."  
  
"Oh...ya don't?" the bum said. "That's  
  
right..everyone fears...the Alley Warrior!"   
  
He pulled off his coat revealing a black  
  
fighting outfit. He put a mask over his face which  
  
was dark black..and he stood in a karate stance. A  
  
dark red stripe ran down his arms and legs and he  
  
wore a dark pair of knee boots. He had a cap on his  
  
head. He starred at them.  
  
"Are you prepared for combat!" he shouted  
  
in a much deeper voice. Venus and Jupiter just  
  
glanced at each other.  
  
"I don't know why the guys think we're so  
  
wrong to search like this," Mars said.  
  
"Maybe they can't understand why we care  
  
so much about some people they've hardly even  
  
heard of," Mercury said. "The truth is we haven't  
  
seen the sisters in a while, and the guys surely have  
  
no concept for why we consider them friends."  
  
"Still...just waiting for them to show up is  
  
hardly an answer.." Mars said.  
  
"Actually it's our best bet.." Mercury said.   
  
"What? You agree with them?"  
  
"Mars, keep in mind I am out here too.   
  
Still...most likely it'll be them fighting somewhere  
  
rather than us discovering them."  
  
"Maybe, but at least we're trying...that's  
  
important."  
  
"Yes it is," Mercury said.   
  
Meanwhile Darien and Serena were driving  
  
through the streets in another section of town.  
  
"I'm glad you could help, I mean I know  
  
you're busy," Serena said.  
  
"I'm on winter break right now. I've got a  
  
lot more free time.." Darien said.   
  
"I know this isn't easy...I mean...this city is  
  
huge and we really don't know where to look, but  
  
we have to try anyway."  
  
"I'm surprised...you girls seemed to have  
  
forgotten about the sisters."  
  
"I think we had. We'd been a little busy, I  
  
mean...they had their own lives to live...but...right  
  
now we're trying to make up for it by helping them  
  
out."  
  
"That's noble, but maybe once we find them  
  
you girls should try to take to them a bit more."  
  
"Yeah I guess that makes sense, and I  
  
will...just as soon as we can find them," Serena said.  
  
"I've thought about it. It sort of took this for me to  
  
figure that I should do it, but now that I have."  
  
Darien hit the brakes.  
  
"What is it?" Serena said.  
  
"That's them.." Darien said and turned the  
  
car around.   
  
Up in front of them was a black car filled  
  
with the three sisters.  
  
"Where are they going?" Serena said.  
  
"I don't know...but...there are three of them  
  
this time.." Darien said.   
  
"I'll call the others," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Venus, Jupiter..you there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yah!" Alley Warrior shouted leaping at the  
  
two Sailor Scouts. They ducked.   
  
"Jupiter...do something about him," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"But he's just a drunk," Jupiter said.  
  
Alley Warrior jumped off a wall and flew at  
  
them with a kick.  
  
The two ducked.  
  
"All right...all right," Jupiter said and turned  
  
towards him.  
  
"Hi," Venus said into the communicator.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Serena said.  
  
"Uh...what makes you think anything's  
  
going on?" Venus said.  
  
"Is that all you got!" Alley Warrior said  
  
being thrown over her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jupiter shouted and  
  
leapt over Venus and tackled the guy.  
  
"Venus?" Serena asked.  
  
Alley Warrior and Jupiter grappled and  
  
ended up smashing into Venus.  
  
"Hey!" Venus said. She grabbed Alley  
  
Warrior and flung him up against a wall...she stood  
  
up now covered with snow.  
  
"Listen buddy...you don't want me angry,  
  
but you've got my angry...so now you're in  
  
trouble!" Venus shouted and spun him in front of  
  
her and kicked Alley Warrior in the chest he gasped  
  
for air. She pushed him into the snow.  
  
"Let's go," she said. And along with a  
  
surprised Jupiter they jumped up to a nearby roof.  
  
"Now what is it you're calling about?"  
  
Venus asked pleasantly.  
  
  
  
"Come on! We've gotta catch up with  
  
them!" Mars shouted as Mercury jumped along  
  
behind her.  
  
"Mars, if we get to close they might sense  
  
our presence," Mercury said.  
  
"They haven't been able to do before.."  
  
Mars said.  
  
"We don't know that. Perhaps letting  
  
Darien and Serena follow them to their destination  
  
and then moving in is a wiser course of action,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"But if we confront them now, we can heal  
  
them, " Mars said.  
  
"Maybe....but have the Guardian Scouts  
  
even been told to show up?"  
  
"We won't need them.."  
  
"Mars, we've never fought three of the  
  
sisters at one time before."  
  
"Why are you so worried about them?"  
  
"I'm just saying we should be careful...it  
  
took four scouts just to stop Bertie."  
  
"Fine...I'll call the Guardians," Mars said  
  
and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Guardian Scouts come in," she said.  
  
"What is it Mars..you wanna yell at us some  
  
more?" Rick replied.  
  
"No...we've found them.." Mars said.  
  
"That's good.." Rick said.  
  
"But we haven't fought them or healed them  
  
yet...would you guys be kind enough to show up?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Uh...they're heading up tenth street..." Mars  
  
said.  
  
"In Tokyo?" Rick asked.  
  
"Of course.."  
  
"That could be a problem...see we're outside  
  
the city at the moment," Rick said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's not important, but we'll head back if  
  
you want..." Rick said.  
  
"Wait a sec Mars...let's figure this out.."  
  
Mercury said.   
  
"Mercury this is no time for planning," Mars  
  
said. "I want you guys to head back here now!"  
  
"I think it would be counterproductive to do  
  
that," Maverick said appearing on the screen.  
  
"And just what it that?" Mars snapped.  
  
"Because where the Guardians are is where  
  
the sisters are going.."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Mars said.  
  
"My methods are irrelevant at this point,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"You guys should stop arguing anyway, you  
  
can't catch up to a car," Serena said popping in.   
  
"Besides we just got on the highway."  
  
"The highway?" Mars said.  
  
"We've never been able to go fifty five miles  
  
per hour Mars.." Mercury said. "Not for long  
  
anyway."  
  
"How are we going to get there and where  
  
are we going anyway?" Mars said.  
  
"That would be the snowmobile race," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"You went to a snowmobile race?" Mars  
  
snapped.   
  
"We can discuss this later," Mercury said.  
  
"The van will be at the expressway entrance,  
  
you just get there," Maverick muttered and cut the  
  
link.  
  
"There's your answer," Mercury said.  
  
"And what exactly do we do when those  
  
sisters show up?" Rick asked.  
  
"Try and keep them busy until we get there,"  
  
Mars said.  
  
"All right, but why don't we just let the  
  
outer Sailors do it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're here too..." Rick said.  
  
"They are?" Mars snapped.  
  
"Sure," Rick said.  
  
"Why didn't you say so...you should tell  
  
them about this!" Mars said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, maybe that would  
  
be a good idea," Rick said.  
  
"You are so dead you moron!" Mars said.   
  
"When I get out there!"  
  
"I'll be looking forward to seeing you  
  
too..bye," Rick said and cut the link.  
  
"Why are all these guys such...I don't  
  
know!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Let it go Mars.." Mercury said.  
  
"Ehh.." Mars said.  
  
Meanwhile at the snowmobile race, Haruka  
  
was leaning against her own snowmobile getting  
  
ready for the race to start. Michiru, Setsuna, and  
  
Hotaru stood with a group of spectators watching.  
  
"Michiru, considering that you two had to  
  
provide your own source of income...just how does  
  
Haruka afford all this equipment?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"We're very resourceful," Michiru said with  
  
a slight grin.  
  
The racers then prepared to start.  
  
"Uh...hello," Mike said appearing next to the  
  
three.  
  
"Mike? Have you come to watch the race  
  
too?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah, but this may not be a good time,  
  
but...uh...you know those three sisters the others  
  
were looking for.." Mike said.  
  
"Yes," Michiru said.  
  
"We kinda found them.." Mike said.  
  
"Where?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"In a car..." Mike said.  
  
"In a car?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Heading in this direction," Mike said.  
  
"I see..." Setsuna said.  
  
"Haruka's a little busy..but we'll see what  
  
we can do," Michiru said. "Who else is here?"  
  
"The other Guardians, Serena and Darien are  
  
right behind them. The others are on their way as  
  
fast as they can get here," Mike said.  
  
"Let's try and stop them. Haruka's been  
  
looking forward to this race and I don't want it  
  
disrupted," Michiru said.  
  
"You're not going to tell her?" Hotaru said.  
  
"No, we can handle it," Michiru said. "And  
  
if we don't stop the sisters, she'll find out soon  
  
enough."  
  
The race started and the snowmobilers raced  
  
off onto a cross country course. The others met up  
  
with the Guardians hidden behind a shack and  
  
transformed.  
  
"Now, they're about five minutes away,"  
  
Saturn reported. "Serena and Darien are behind  
  
them. The Sailor Scouts are still ten minutes away."  
  
"They'll soon be a lot of scouts around  
  
here," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
Meanwhile Haruka was speeding along the  
  
snow course, trying to edge ahead of the driver in  
  
front of her. They sped along a turn...she clenched  
  
her teeth and pulled inside of the driver..who looked  
  
at her in surprise and then tried his best to keep in  
  
the lead. Haruka grinned and sped past him.  
  
Probably shocked that a girl is beating him.  
  
she thought.  
  
"You know Avery. Serena and her  
  
boyfriend have been behind us for a while," Prisma  
  
said.  
  
"Of course they have, we'll just have to beat  
  
her," Avery said. "But I'd prefer to do it here."  
  
"Whatever you say," Prisma said.  
  
"But..if she's Sailor Moon, won't she tell the  
  
others?" Katsy asked.  
  
"So we'll fight them all. It's time for  
  
another showdown," Avery said. The car sped in  
  
the gates to the motorbike race. Darien's car slowed  
  
and pulled to a stop.  
  
"We'll transform here.." Darien said looking  
  
around and seeing the area was clear. The two then  
  
transformed and raced inside. Prisma, Avery, and  
  
Katsy had gotten out of their car and found  
  
themselves facing the scouts waiting for them.  
  
"A reception committee? Wow...and I  
  
didn't think we were that big of celebrities," Avery  
  
said.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask joined them.  
  
"This must be the B team you've got here  
  
Sailor Moon.." Prisma said. "Where are the real  
  
fighters?"  
  
"I assure you that you will find no tougher  
  
combat from someone like me," Sailor Neptune  
  
said. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
The attack flew across the sky and crushed  
  
their car.  
  
"Point taken!" Prisma said and the three  
  
sisters launched their attacks.  
  
The four Guardians leapt forward and fired  
  
their swords at Katsy.  
  
"Please..." she said and dived out of the way.  
  
"Yaaaa!" Uranus said and kept coming  
  
swinging his sword at her.  
  
"Geez!" Katsy said. "You are persistent."  
  
She leapt out of the way and landed  
  
punching Neptune in the face.  
  
"Hand to hand? She wants to fight hand to  
  
hand?" Uranus muttered.  
  
"We aren't bad at that," Pluto said.   
  
The two charged and let loose their own  
  
punches. Katsy was hit with them and knocked into  
  
the snow.  
  
"You would hit a woman!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" Pluto and Uranus said grabbing her  
  
and throwing her into the snow.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings...Blast!" Saturn shouted.  
  
Katsy dived out of the way.  
  
"Now you've gone and made me mad!" She  
  
screeched and launched a massive blast that filled  
  
the sky with snow. The four Guardians were hit  
  
head long and knocked down.   
  
Meanwhile, Prisma was avoiding the thrusts  
  
of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn and attempting to  
  
attack with her own energy axe. Sailor Neptune  
  
pulled out her mirror and blasted at Prisma who  
  
stumbled when hit and was met with the other two's  
  
weapons and knocked back. She stumbled and then  
  
slid backward with incredible speed. Seconds later  
  
a cone of energy flew at them. Neptune jumped out  
  
of the way, but Sailor Saturn charged forward.  
  
"Saturn don't!" Pluto said and leapt to help  
  
her. Prisma lined up and blasted Saturn at point  
  
blank range.  
  
"Yes...we know about that little trick of  
  
yours now.." Prisma said. Pluto swung her staff.   
  
Prisma blasted her dead on with an attack  
  
throwing her back several feet.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Prisma tried to avoid it but was still hit with  
  
the attack as it spiraled in towards her.  
  
Avery meanwhile ducked a barrage of roses  
  
from Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You own too many flowers you know  
  
that!" Avery said and sent an energy serpent flying  
  
at him. He swatted at it with his cane, but it broke  
  
through and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I'm coming!" Sailor Moon said and swung  
  
her moon sword, the serpent evaporated.  
  
"Huh.," she said.  
  
Avery swooped in towards her.  
  
"Yikes," Sailor Moon said and scrambled  
  
out of the way.  
  
Avery tried to hit her with some energy bolts  
  
but she avoided them. A rose hit her in the arm.  
  
Avery screeched and turned to see Tuxedo Mask  
  
standing on one knee.  
  
She readied another attack.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
"No!" Avery shouted and jumped out of the  
  
way before Sailor Moon could finish the attack.  
  
A van skidded up and the other four Sailor  
  
Scouts leapt out.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The three attacks smashed right into Avery  
  
and knocked her forward. The three sisters  
  
regrouped now surrounded by the majority of the  
  
scouts.  
  
"We'll go down fighting.." Avery said.  
  
The three suddenly let out shrieks of pain  
  
and collapsed..reverting back to their normal selves.  
  
"What...we didn't even heal them.?" Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"It could be a trick," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Or maybe..whoever it is that was  
  
controlling them saw that they were going to lose  
  
and gave up," Mercury said studying her computer.  
  
"You guys watch my back..." Mars said and  
  
crept towards them.  
  
"Hey..you all right?" She asked.  
  
Katsy opened her eyes first..  
  
"Mars...wha...what's going on?" She asked.  
  
"That could take a little explaining.." Mars  
  
said.  
  
"We should get them out of the cold,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The group was brought over to the van.  
  
"Looks like everything's all right," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"I wonder how Haruka's doing in the race?"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
Meanwhile back in the city. A dark haired  
  
guy in a suit and tie was walking down the streets  
  
blasting people at will with a small scepter he was  
  
holding.  
  
"This is interesting and enjoyable," he said.  
  
"And there's no one here to stop me," he muttered  
  
looking back at the police cars and the officers he  
  
had zapped several blocks down the street.   
  
"How fun this is!" he shouted and blasted  
  
someone else as they ran away in horror.  
  
"I am your god people! Fear my wrath!" he  
  
shouted and began to laugh.  
  
A multicolored blast smashed into the  
  
ground in front of him.  
  
"Uh oh..." the man said as Maverick swung  
  
his sword.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to see you win first  
  
place Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"It can't be helped I guess," Haruka said. "It  
  
was a great race though."  
  
"They'll be other races," Michiru said.  
  
"And more victories," Haruka said.   
  
"At least the upside of all of this is that the  
  
Sailor Scouts can stop worrying about their friends,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, they aren't as distracted.." Haruka  
  
said. "That is important. The more focused they  
  
are, the easier it is to rid the city of evil."  
  
"Haruka...you seem upset about something."  
  
"I'm more concerned about where this  
  
enemy is coming from. These are humans they're  
  
turning into monsters, and regardless of the ease at  
  
which we can beat them...they..are draining a lot of  
  
people's energy."  
  
"So you're worried because you don't know  
  
that much about the enemies we're fighting."  
  
"Yes, they possess the ability to strike  
  
wherever they feel like...and for what purpose?"  
  
"I don't know..we can always look into it,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"I've got enough to do already."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why can't the other scouts handle it?"  
  
"You're actually trusting them to do it?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, they're competent enough. I'd prefer if  
  
we could keep to the fighting and they could do the  
  
investigating," Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe you should ask them?"  
  
"No, I'd rather not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'd just rather not.."   
  
"Oh.."  
  
Bertie let out a cry of relief as her three  
  
sisters walked in the door followed by the other  
  
Sailor Scouts in human form.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you guys," she said.  
  
"Us too," Prisma said.  
  
And the group all hugged.  
  
"They all have no idea what happened to  
  
them.." Lita said.  
  
"That's been true of all the enemies we've  
  
faced. It's like they're memories are just blanked,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"We should worry about that later guys, the  
  
important thing is that we've reunited them.."  
  
Serena said.  
  
"She's right," Raye said. "Let's worry about  
  
our other problems later. We should be  
  
celebrating."  
  
And the five agreed.  
  
"We should celebrate..the whole group of  
  
us.." Avery was saying. "You girls know any places  
  
where we can do that?"  
  
"You bet," The five replied.  
  
"Hotaru, is something the matter?" Setsuna  
  
asked.  
  
"I do not understand. Fate is not this  
  
cooperative," Hotaru said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The simple fact that we wanted to find the  
  
three sisters, should have no way influenced their  
  
appearance. Don't you see? The enemy's strategy  
  
had been to send one warrior to do their bidding.   
  
Instead they sent three who were just who we were  
  
looking to save and when this occurred the three  
  
obviously were not a match for the group of us."  
  
"That was probably going to happen even if  
  
they were at full strength."  
  
"It doesn't matter..furthermore...they're  
  
traveling to a place where nine of us already also  
  
does not fit the way fate operates," Hotaru said.  
  
"I get what you're saying...too many happy  
  
coincidences?"Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes...and Serena and Darien's discovery of  
  
them was yet another."  
  
"Sometimes things like that happen Hotaru."  
  
"Not often, and not on order," Hotaru said.   
  
"There were other forces at work."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. That's what bothers me."  
  
"You fear the unknown?"  
  
"I respect the unknown, but I prefer as few  
  
things to be unknown as possible."  
  
"Oh...well...Hotaru we'll probably never  
  
know what could have brought all these forces  
  
together to make this work out, but you have to  
  
understand that the Sailor Scouts and all those  
  
attached to them have destiny on their side...cosmic  
  
forces interact to bring us to the site of battles and to  
  
uncover enemy actions. It doesn't always work of  
  
course, there is some need for initiative...but.."  
  
"And destiny is on their side...who would  
  
want this destiny..an existence marred by constant  
  
fighting?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It's a responsibility, that's for sure. The  
  
scouts have gotten used to it over time."  
  
"But how can one hope for a better future  
  
when they have no idea if enemy attacks will not  
  
cease."  
  
"Hotaru, there is always the hope that  
  
whatever is drawing the enemy here, we'll  
  
eventually stop and everyone can get on with their  
  
lives," Setsuna said.  
  
"So far that hope would seem irrational  
  
considering past events," Hotaru said.  
  
"The past doesn't always determine the  
  
future."  
  
"True, but the past has a major effect, and  
  
we'd be wise not to forget it."  
  
"Yes we would."  
  
"Destiny on our side? If destiny was on our  
  
side, there wouldn't be enemies every few days or  
  
so."  
  
"I guess you have a point," Setsuna said.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Hotaru said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the Guardian Scouts were  
  
standing around a small man who was lying in the  
  
snow, after finishing his healing process.  
  
"So who was this guy?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Says..his names. Ed Swittle," Saturn said  
  
looking at his wallet.  
  
"He didn't last long against Maverick,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Good thing too..we were all to far away to  
  
stop him," Saturn said.  
  
"You know what I don't get," Pluto said.   
  
"Why is the negaverse picking a guy like this to be a  
  
warrior?"  
  
"That's a good question," Uranus said.   
  
"This guy's five-four and looks like he's some sort  
  
of accountant."  
  
"Didn't Maverick already beat up an  
  
accountant?" Pluto asked.  
  
"He's pretty good at that isn't he?" Neptune  
  
said.  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"You know girls, we don't blame you for  
  
not coming around that often," Katsy said. "It's a  
  
big world out there..and you've got a lot to do.."  
  
"Yeah...but you were there when it  
  
counted," Bertie said.  
  
"I guess it was just lucky. We ended up  
  
wherever we did, when we did," Avery said.  
  
The five girls nodded.  
  
"So how's your business doing?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not as good as it could be, but we're  
  
living," Avery said.  
  
"It was no fault of mine," Prisma said. "I  
  
knew we shouldn't have tried to  
  
sell...those...whatever they were.."  
  
"Hey, they were a great idea," Bertie said.  
  
"Were not. You almost drove us out of  
  
business," Prisma said.  
  
"You don't know that. It could have been  
  
that stupid marketing campaign you came up with,"  
  
Bertie said.  
  
"That was mine," Avery said. "And it  
  
wasn't stupid."  
  
"It was a little lame," Katsy said.  
  
The five girls glanced at each other.  
  
"They argue a lot don't they?" Amy  
  
observed.  
  
"It shows they're getting along I think, "  
  
Serena said. "We argue all the time."  
  
"No we don't," Raye said.  
  
"What do you mean we don't?"  
  
"I mean, we don't argue that much.."  
  
"Sure we do."  
  
Lita, Mina, and Amy sighed as two different  
  
arguments broke out.  
  
"At least we've come to expect this, " Lita  
  
muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Mina said.  
  
The next day, Serena woke up slowly and  
  
rubbed her eyes.  
  
"It's Sunday isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Serena," Luna said.  
  
"That's good," Serena said and went back to  
  
sleep. 


	140. 140

Chapter 140   
  
At the Anderson house, Greg hurriedly  
  
looked through a biology book.  
  
"I'm glad you could come over D.V." Greg  
  
said. Patterson just nodded.  
  
"See I've been trying to help Amy out with  
  
this chapter, but even I'm kinda stuck," Greg said.   
  
Patterson took the book and started skimming.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll go see who it is," Greg said. Patterson  
  
stood up and his eyes narrowed prepared for  
  
anything.  
  
Greg opened the door. A man in a suit stood  
  
there.  
  
"Is Miss Amy Anderson at home?" the man  
  
asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Her family has been charged with a civil  
  
law suit and as the only member of the family not  
  
incarcerated, it is my duty to deliver this summons  
  
to her," the man said pulling a slip of paper out of  
  
his pocket.  
  
"Oh...I see...she's not in right now," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Very well, I shall return in a few hours,"  
  
the man said.   
  
Meanwhile, Amy slowly walked down a  
  
sidewalk.  
  
These latest biology assignments have been  
  
keeping me up late. I wish I wasn't struggling so  
  
much with them.   
  
She sighed and slugged her way into the  
  
familiar building that was the secret headquarters of  
  
the Academic Council. She, changed and stepped  
  
inside the elevator and leaned against the side of the  
  
car on the trip up.   
  
This is going to be a bad day. I just know it,  
  
and I'm not a pessimist.  
  
Lizzie Tillman was sitting in the outer  
  
office.  
  
"He's waiting for both of us," Lizzie said.  
  
Amy nodded, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Serizawa said from inside.  
  
The two girls walked in to find Serizawa in  
  
his usual pose, staring out the window.   
  
"Welcome, sit down," the President said.  
  
"Things have quieted down a bit, the weather has  
  
helped that, but the main issue is that the Police  
  
have started investigating what is going on. Even  
  
some school officials have been drawn in. Both  
  
sides have had to lay low, or else attract too much  
  
attention. But of course, the game continues."  
  
"Game?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Perhaps I phrased it wrong."  
  
"You did," Lizzie said.  
  
Serizawa sighed and turned towards both of  
  
them. "I am sorry it worked out as badly as it did. I  
  
understand that Ajibana actually seemed to turn  
  
over a new leaf. While I don't normally  
  
recommend bending the rules of the mission as you  
  
did all the time, I do understand why you might."  
  
"I don't want to be part of this stupid council  
  
anymore. It's just damaging people. Causing  
  
trouble, and stuff I don't need," Lizzie said.  
  
"Very well, you can leave whenever you  
  
like," Serizawa said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know it would be that easy,"  
  
Lizzie said.  
  
"It's that easy, you must never tell what is  
  
going on. The consequences are severe."  
  
Lizzie just glared at him and strode out.  
  
"This job used to be easy," Serizawa said. "I  
  
hope you learn to get used to the stress."  
  
Amy realized in her half sleeping state that  
  
he was taking to her.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"I've got to graduate some day, and when I  
  
do, all this will be yours."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serizawa grinned.   
  
"You're tired. I can tell. We'll talk further  
  
later. I wouldn't worry too much about the council  
  
right now. We'll probably be low key for weeks if  
  
not months right now. I'll let you know when you're  
  
needed again."  
  
"All right," Amy said and strode out.  
  
  
  
Amy slowly made her way home, hopping a  
  
bus on the way. She made her way down the block  
  
and opened up the door. Greg emerged from the  
  
kitchen with a truly worried look on his face.  
  
"More bad news?" she asked.   
  
Minutes later.  
  
"I can't believe this, they're suing my  
  
parents for punitive damages," Amy said.  
  
"Can they do that?" Greg asked.   
  
Patterson solemnly nodded.  
  
"Will you two do something for me?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Take care of this..please...I...just..can't.."  
  
Amy said and hurried up to her room.  
  
"This isn't good at all," Greg said.  
  
"No it isn't," Patterson said.  
  
"Just how much money could they get from  
  
this?"  
  
"Enough to destroy her," Patterson said.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Everything we can."  
  
"This is when you thrive right, when Amy's  
  
in trouble you're always there to get her out of it,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Greg, I can't use my sword this time..."  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"You'll still try."  
  
"Of course. I think you should try and keep  
  
her calm."  
  
"I don't think she wants to be calm."  
  
The two heard a crash.   
  
Greg dashed up the stairs, Patterson  
  
followed safely behind.  
  
Greg hurried to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to," Amy said  
  
looking at the shattered lamp on the ground. "I..."  
  
"It's okay...Amy..we'll take care of it.."  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Greg...I..." Amy said and sank to the  
  
ground sobbing. Greg made a split decision and  
  
hurried to her side.  
  
"Amy...no matter what happens, we're going  
  
to make sure you're all right," Greg said. "Right  
  
Patterson?"  
  
"Yes, we won't abandon you," Patterson  
  
said with every ounce of courage he could find.  
  
"Oh...you two...I couldn't ask for anything  
  
else," Amy said.   
  
Patterson slipped away and pulled out his  
  
communicator.  
  
"Mike, you there?"  
  
"Hey Chief, whatdya need?"  
  
"I need you to call the other Sailor Scouts,  
  
Amy needs them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not good news.."  
  
"You can't call them yourself?"  
  
"You know me."  
  
"Yeah, I got ya, is it urgent?"  
  
"Fraid so."  
  
"Okay, I gotcha...I'm on it...so what do I tell  
  
them?"  
  
"Amy's been sued, that's what?"  
  
"Oh...that isn't good news."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Those Shaws haven't they done enough  
  
damage?" William Patterson said referring to the  
  
family that was suing Amy.  
  
"Normally it would make sense for them to  
  
ask for punitive damages, but they're lawyer must  
  
know that only Amy's left to dish it out," D.V. said  
  
angrily.  
  
"They want her house don't they?"  
  
"House, car everything the Anderson's  
  
own."  
  
"We both know those Shaw's stand a good  
  
chance of winning."  
  
"It's not a matter of them winning, it's how  
  
much they get."  
  
"I know. It's up to Amy's lawyer to  
  
convince the judge that Amy will be adversely  
  
affected if she loses everything. Fortunately,  
  
someone like Raye might take her in right?"  
  
"Sure, but she's already been disrupted  
  
enough," D.V. said.  
  
"You're angry aren't you?"  
  
"Listen, I'm not an optimistic person, so I  
  
may regret saying this, but it's very important to me  
  
that Amy live a good life, I could care less what  
  
happens to me, but if she can't live a good life then  
  
no one can. And I can't let these Shaws take her life  
  
away from her. This is not a matter of an eye for an  
  
eye, they've already got two people in prison."  
  
"It's odd that you can't sympathize the least  
  
with them."  
  
"Isn't it? But...these Shaws didn't care, they  
  
hardly went to see their father, and why so long  
  
waiting for the wrongful death suit? I'll tell you,  
  
because they were finding out just how much money  
  
they could make those greedy."  
  
"D.V."  
  
"Listen, no one should have to lose their  
  
parents, but if to achieve my vengeance I destroyed  
  
a young girl's life, I couldn't take it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You should watch it D.V. you're losing  
  
you're edge...you might actually become human  
  
someday."  
  
"What a happy thought," Patterson said.   
  
"Uncle, just how much money did we get from the  
  
insurance when Mercury blew up our house."  
  
"We were two hundred percent covered, the  
  
insurance company didn't believe there was any  
  
chance of our fortress being knocked down. We  
  
made out like bandits."  
  
"I was just wondering," Patterson said.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing at all."  
  
"Of course seriously D.V.. If she loses,  
  
she'll probably have to sell your apartment."  
  
"I've already realized that...I'll have to  
  
figure something out."  
  
"I guess you will."  
  
The civil trial was a few days later.   
  
Amy sat solemnly at the defendant's table.   
  
Her lawyer, Mister Leslie sat beside her. Amy's  
  
friends lined the gallery behind her.  
  
The Shaw's presented their evidence of  
  
wrong doing. Amy sat through it all staring at the  
  
table. The girls all watched her with concern.   
  
Patterson and Greg grimaced.  
  
Mister Leslie knew their was little he could  
  
do. The evidence was there. He did his best to  
  
prove that the Anderson's were acting in the  
  
patient's interest.   
  
Six days later final arguments were held.  
  
The Shaw lawyer gave his speech.. Then  
  
Mister Leslie got up and made his arguments.  
  
The judge soon made his pronouncement.   
  
"I find that the defendant's Doctor Andrea  
  
and Doctor Anderson, tried in absentia, are guilty.   
  
We will now discuss sentence."  
  
The Shaw lawyer stood up.  
  
"We believe that the compensation caused  
  
by the selling of all capital the Anderson's own,  
  
namely their three cars, their apartment building in  
  
the city, and their house will be sufficient."  
  
"Sufficient...sufficient...to do what!" D.V.  
  
Patterson snapped.  
  
"Order!" the judge shouted. "What's it to  
  
you anyway?"  
  
"Uh...well...I think it's wrong.."  
  
"Do you not believe the Shaw's have  
  
suffered a loss?"  
  
"I believe they have suffered a loss...losing a  
  
parent is not easy. I lost two."  
  
"So you understand..."  
  
"I understand that being given a handful of  
  
money can never replace human life and that all this  
  
will do is cause an innocent person to be held  
  
accountable for a crime they didn't commit,"  
  
Patterson snapped.  
  
"Is that so? Good for you, shut up Mister  
  
Patterson before I remove you. Mister Leslie your  
  
closing statement."  
  
"I believe my friend in the gallery summed it  
  
up. It seems to me the Shaws are more interested in  
  
acquiring real estate then reparations, but.. I will  
  
refrain from further suggestions of that. Judge,  
  
.perhaps they deserve compensation, but taking  
  
away Amy Anderson's home is not the way to do it.   
  
Why should she pay for her parent's crimes?"  
  
"Unfortunately that's the way the law is,"  
  
the judge said.  
  
"I'm sure her loud friend can put her up for  
  
the night," Shaw snapped.  
  
Patterson bolted up from his seat, but  
  
stopped.  
  
"No...not here..." he said and sat back down.  
  
"Wise choice," the judge said.   
  
"Outside perhaps judge?" Patterson said.  
  
"Hmm..watch it Mister Patterson it is only  
  
because of your service to this country that you have  
  
not already been fined for contempt," the judge said.   
  
"Mister Leslie do you have anything else?"  
  
"Should I need to say anything else?"  
  
The judge paused.   
  
"I award the Shaw's the Apartment house  
  
and the three cars belonging to the Anderson family.   
  
However, the house will be sold by the Anderson  
  
family at a value deemed fair by myself and the  
  
money will then be given to the Shaw family."  
  
"Your honor..." the Shaw lawyer said.   
  
"They have a right to sell that house any way they  
  
wish.:  
  
"Amy Anderson has the right to chose who  
  
will have her house. Now...court adjourned," the  
  
judge said.   
  
Amy sat their grim faced.  
  
D.V. Patterson slipped out a side door. The  
  
girls all hung around their friend.   
  
"We're sorry Amy," Serena said.   
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Amy said still in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile the Shaw family was descending  
  
the steps of the courthouse. Reporters flocked  
  
around them.  
  
"While it is not all we had hoped, it is a  
  
triumph for our justice system," The lawyer said.   
  
"We're just glad this ordeal is over and our  
  
father knows that his killers were punished," one of  
  
the Shaw's said.  
  
"Strong words aren't they?" a reporter said.  
  
"We don't think so."  
  
Seconds later a blast of energy smashed into  
  
the Shaw family and their lawyer knocking them to  
  
the ground.   
  
The crowd all looked around in surprise, but  
  
the assailant was gone.  
  
  
  
"Hey...uh Judge," Colonel Patterson said  
  
poking his head in the door to the judge's   
  
chambers.  
  
"What is it?" the judge asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"It's time sensitive."  
  
"Very well...have a seat. What is with your  
  
family anyway?"  
  
"We are kinda high strung," Patterson said  
  
and sat down.  
  
"Guess I'll have to find a place to stay now,"  
  
Amy said sitting in the back of the car Mister Leslie  
  
was driving.  
  
"You're allowed to stay in the house for a  
  
while, until we sell it," Mister Leslie said. "Of  
  
course after the first good offer that comes  
  
along...it's sold."  
  
"I understand," Amy said. "I guess life isn't  
  
always fair is it?"  
  
"No...it isn't, but Amy. You're a very lucky  
  
girl. You've got a lot of friends and a spirit, that  
  
well isn't matched by many people. You'll get  
  
through this."  
  
"I guess," Amy said.   
  
When she got home her friends were waiting  
  
for her.  
  
"Please guys don't go to all this trouble,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"It's no trouble," the rest of them said.  
  
"We're going to do everything we can to  
  
help you out," Serena said.  
  
"That's what friends do," Raye said.  
  
"No really...it's okay.." Amy said. "I can  
  
manage."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Mina said. "We didn't  
  
do a very good job last time, but we're here to stay,  
  
you can't throw us out."  
  
"That's right, we're going to stick with you,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Us too," the guys said.  
  
"Uh...excuse me all...but could I talk to Amy  
  
a second," Colonel Patterson said walking in the  
  
door.  
  
"What is it sir?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh....it's important."  
  
"Oh...all right..." Amy said. The two headed  
  
into the kitchen.  
  
They emerged a few minutes later.  
  
"Don't worry all, Amy's not going  
  
anywhere," Colonel Patterson said.  
  
"Why is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because as authorized by Judge Hideki  
  
himself the sale of this house to one D.V. Patterson  
  
occurred a little under half an hour ago," Colonel  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Wait a minute..D.V. bought the house?"  
  
Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"But...why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well..you see..I would have bought it for  
  
Amy here but there's a little requirement in the law  
  
that says whoever own the house has to live in it.   
  
And it wouldn't do any good for me to live here,"  
  
Colonel Patterson said.  
  
"But that means that..." Serena said.  
  
The girls and guys all looked at each other.  
  
"He doesn't know that part yet either does  
  
he?" they all asked.  
  
"I'm sure when he's told it will cause an  
  
interesting reaction," Colonel Patterson.  
  
"But it's only logical for him to stay here  
  
since he didn't have anywhere else to go," Amy  
  
said. "And...we've got plenty of room."  
  
"Scandalous," Mina said. Everyone else  
  
bonked her on the head.  
  
Forty two minutes later.  
  
"You...did...WHAT?" Patterson said  
  
hysterically.  
  
"Sure...and the great news is she's got a  
  
basement we can fill with your computers.."  
  
Colonel Patterson said.  
  
"You're going to ruin me, do you know  
  
that?" Patterson hissed.  
  
"That was my goal yeah," Colonel Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"Ehh..." Patterson said.   
  
The next afternoon. Patterson headed into  
  
school still feeling a bit anxious about seeing  
  
Amy...it wasn't everyday that he moved into a girl's  
  
house...moving into her apartment was bad enough.   
  
He passed through the door...a couple of guys  
  
standing by the door let out a chuckle. He winced  
  
and kept going.  
  
"Hey...all right...hot stuff," a third guy said  
  
slipping by.  
  
"Buying a girl a house...heck of a move nut  
  
boy."  
  
"So...does this mean you'll be sharing a  
  
room now?"  
  
"Or maybe...with Greg too.."  
  
"Amy's looking for variety."  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
The halls filled with laughter. Patterson  
  
stopped and sighed. Slowly he turned and his eyes  
  
narrowed.  
  
"You know..I've been thinking," Mina said  
  
as the five girls and four guys headed into school  
  
together.  
  
"If anyone found out D.V. was living with  
  
Amy..."  
  
"It might raise the same issues that happened  
  
when they found out Greg was living with Amy,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"And we all know Greg's a nice guy and  
  
all...and he got through it...but," Mina said and  
  
trailed off as they walked in the door. Boys were  
  
strewn across the hallway moaning or unconscious.   
  
"Hey...it looks like you're worries all came  
  
to nothing," Steve said.   
  
"Yeah, things are going to be fine," Mike  
  
said.  
  
The girls all glanced at the guys.  
  
"Patterson..." Oksua said.  
  
Patterson sat in the chair silently.  
  
"I can understand why you did it...I really  
  
can't blame you. I mean...they were being jerks and  
  
all...but...it was a little much...I mean...sixty seven  
  
boys?  
  
"I merely attacked everyone who insulted  
  
me, and more importantly Amy."  
  
"Noble, but Patterson. I thought you were  
  
cured."  
  
"I am cured."  
  
"You beat up sixty seven people!"  
  
"They deserved it. Sir...will you please get  
  
on with the punishment, we both know the  
  
circumstances."  
  
"Would you do it again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You may need to seek help."  
  
"No...just get on with it."  
  
"You're expelled until the next school year."  
  
"I understand, can I go."  
  
"Hopefully the time off will help you, I  
  
doubt it will."  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't want to make you  
  
doubt your decision," Patterson said honestly and  
  
walked out.  
  
He passed through the inner office past  
  
several screaming parents and out the doors of the  
  
school.   
  
At least I can defend her one way. He  
  
thought.  
  
"My my, looks like you're going to have  
  
some free time on your hands," Came a voice.  
  
He turned to see Setsuna Meio leaning  
  
against her car.  
  
"Guess so," Patterson said. "How did  
  
you..."  
  
"Know? Michiru called me told me about  
  
it...I figured as much, actually it's quite good timing  
  
actually, I have a mission for you."  
  
"Let me guess...on the other side?" Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"You're very smart D.V. That will be  
  
useful, besides, you'll get a chance to finish your  
  
freshman year over there," Setsuna said with a grin.  
  
"Oh...wow. I'm so glad life is working out  
  
so well for everything and everybody."  
  
"Come on D.V. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"I don't really have a home."  
  
"I'll take you somewhere...come on."  
  
"Where's..."  
  
"Hotaru? She's busy discovering herself,  
  
but anyway...come along."  
  
"But I'm supposed to live in Amy's house  
  
for the ownership to be valid."  
  
"I'll take care of that, they'll never suspect a  
  
thing."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sixty seven huh?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"It got difficult when ten attacked at once."  
  
"There's not a scratch on you..."  
  
"It's always advantageous for an enemy not  
  
to know your true strength."  
  
Setsuna grinned.  
  
  
  
And a puff of smoke flew out of Steve's  
  
garage.  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?" Mike asked  
  
seconds before being tossed out of the garage and  
  
landing in the front yard..  
  
"Actually...the design itself was relatively  
  
sound except for the positioning..." Greg said before  
  
also being tossed.  
  
There was a pause. Then a cough.  
  
Rick went flying out of the garage.  
  
"Jeez...I was just coughing.." he said.  
  
"It was a sarcastic cough," Steve said.  
  
"It was not," Rick said.  
  
"You better not push him, you wouldn't  
  
believe how many of the elementary school kids  
  
would sarcastically cough at him in his early years,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"This is why I usually avoid this place,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"So why'd you come this time?" Rick asked.  
  
"I believe I'll be asking myself that for days  
  
to come," Greg said.  
  
"Good man, heh heh," Mike said.  
  
"What happened here?" came a voice. They  
  
all looked up to see Artemis standing on the roof.  
  
"Hey Artemis...how's it going man?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
Artemis jumped down onto the hood of the  
  
family car.  
  
"Cold," he muttered. "Anyway, could I talk  
  
to you guys? Perhaps inside?"   
  
He glanced at Steve who's hair was  
  
disheveled, and he still had soot marks on his face.  
  
"Steve...you really should stop building  
  
things," he said.  
  
"Ehh..you're just a talking cat, what do you  
  
know?" Steve muttered.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"You see Mina, has become increasingly  
  
troublesome.." Artemis said. "Now that she's on  
  
this idol singing kick it's been harder just to hang  
  
around, and any advice I can give her she knows.   
  
Luna's much better with the advice anyway, so I  
  
was wondering if I could be your cat companion."   
  
"Really? Cool..." Mike said.  
  
"I sort of wondered why we didn't get our  
  
own talking cat..." Rick said.  
  
"Back in the silver millennium things were a  
  
little differently arranged...but...here I am." Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea," Greg said.   
  
"Mina's gotten that out of control huh?"  
  
Mike asked.  
  
"You know how she can be," Artemis said.   
  
"And she's reached a new level. Besides I'm  
  
thinking my male perspectives may have more of an  
  
impact on guys...like you."  
  
"It must have been hard ey Artemis,  
  
surrounded by women." Mike said and winked.   
  
"Mike, they're not even from the same  
  
species!" Steve snapped.  
  
"Still..." Mike said and winked.  
  
"Mike..." Artemis said. "I can see why you  
  
and Mina are such perfect matches for each other.."  
  
"You do? I wish she did," Mike asked.  
  
"Yes...now...do any of you have any  
  
questions?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Artemis, how is it we've lost our touch?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I've seen the history of the silver  
  
millennium....we used to be very important  
  
people..who were the first...uh...second line of  
  
defense for the kingdom. Now...we're all to varying  
  
degrees second rate," Rick said.  
  
"You guys are just going through what the  
  
girls did, they were given powers, and they took a  
  
while to really getting into the flow of battle,"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
"But they weren't defending the kingdom  
  
like we were," Steve said. "We should have better  
  
instincts about these things."  
  
"It's different circumstances now, back then  
  
you guys trained more. After all you didn't have  
  
school to go to," Artemis said. "Now, it's  
  
understandable that you've lost your touch...but if  
  
you tried it...I think you could do better. Not by  
  
doing a lot more...but just a little. In the beginning  
  
the girls did some planning themselves."  
  
"Yeah, but Patterson's the brains of the  
  
outfit.." Mike said. "Greg here's a smart guy..but  
  
he's no tactician.."  
  
"At least not yet.." Rick said.  
  
"Well then I'll become the brains of the  
  
outfit," Artemis said. "I'll take over. You guys  
  
seem to do much better when led."  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"But right now we'll hold off...I mean...it is  
  
pretty ugly out there.." Artemis said.  
  
The four nodded at the snow coming down.  
  
"Still we'll figure something out.." Artemis  
  
said. "Say...is this what you guys do all day...blow  
  
things up?"  
  
"Steve blows things up.." Mike said.  
  
"We just stick around to laugh at him when  
  
it happens," Rick said.  
  
"I try to add constructive criticism," Greg  
  
added.  
  
"Ehh.." Steve said.  
  
"We also have our band..but that hasn't done  
  
much lately," Rick said.  
  
"Because we haven't practiced that's why.."  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Hey...why don't we have a spontaneous  
  
practice?" Steve said.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"I'd better go anyway..homework.." Greg  
  
said and headed out. Artemis followed him.  
  
"Greg, you don't like being leader do you?"  
  
Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly a confident person.." Greg  
  
said.   
  
"I know, but from what I hear you do have  
  
the best abilities of the scouts."  
  
"I have better aim that's all."  
  
"Yes...that's true, but that's okay. At least  
  
you can fight for yourself."  
  
"I sort of need help, my other fighting  
  
abilities aren't so good. I'm not very good at  
  
dodging the attacks without hurting myself in the  
  
process."  
  
"That can change," Artemis said.  
  
"Yes I guess it can,." Greg said. "But you  
  
know how it is...it's not easy doing what we do."  
  
"It isn't and right now the pressure's off,  
  
whoever it is that's working for the negaverse, he  
  
doesn't seem to have that much of a force put  
  
together."  
  
"Yeah, I know...still, I think that all the  
  
Guardian Scouts would prefer to do better than they  
  
have. It's been a while since we first showed up."  
  
"Greg..considering how awkward Sailor  
  
Moon still is, I don't think you should worry about  
  
the Sailor Scouts getting too annoyed."  
  
"Still it would be nice if the enemies we  
  
faced showed as much fear when we showed up as  
  
they did whenever someone else did."  
  
"You want them to fear you?"  
  
"Then we'd know we were good fighters."  
  
"It makes sense."  
  
Another cold morning awaited the girls as  
  
they walked to school.  
  
"I hate the cold," Serena said. "I mean I  
  
really do. The way it just...somehow..always...chills  
  
you no matter what you try to do to stop it."  
  
"That's what winter is all about," Lita said.  
  
"No no. Winter's about gentle snowflakes  
  
gliding to the ground. Building  
  
snowmen...snowball fights...and missing school,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"But Serena, if the temperature doesn't fall  
  
below zero degrees Celsius there can't be any of  
  
that. It has to be cold.." Amy said.  
  
"Celsius...who's Celsius," Serena said.  
  
"He was the person the Celsius scale was  
  
named after," Lita said.  
  
"Thanks for the detailed explanation,"  
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"So just who was Celsius Amy?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...the person..the Celsius scale was  
  
named after," Amy said.  
  
The other four stopped. Amy turned and  
  
smiled at them.  
  
"Nothing else about him really matters,"  
  
Amy said and continued walking.  
  
The other four glanced at each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve, Mike, and Rick had  
  
arrived at school and were walking through the halls  
  
and noticing all the boys with black eyes,  
  
showcasing the after affects of Patterson's outrage.  
  
"This takes a little getting used to," Mike  
  
said.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"So...if they insulted your girls...do you  
  
think you could have done this?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure," Steve said.  
  
"Absolutely," Rick said.  
  
"I couldn't have," Mike said. "In fact..if  
  
someone were insulting Mina, I'd probably just  
  
agree with them until I could get away."  
  
"Of course you would," The other two said.  
  
"Then again at least I'm honest about it,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Hey, we mean what we say," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, beating up sixty seven people in  
  
rapid succession isn't...that...uh...hard," Rick said.  
  
"Sure guys, I believe you. One hundred  
  
percent," Mike said.   
  
"You wouldn't even try to defend her  
  
honor," The other two said.  
  
Mike stopped and looked around. His eyes  
  
narrowed and held out his hand in front of him.  
  
"Perhaps...but..." he said in a slow scratchy  
  
voice. Seconds later he pinched Steve on the nose.  
  
"Got yer nose!" he shouted and dashed into  
  
the classroom. The other two looked at each other  
  
and followed. 


	141. 141

Chapter 141  
  
"Look at this.." Serena muttered holding up  
  
a frozen muffin. "It was fresh this morning."  
  
"Just let it sit on the table, room temperature  
  
should warm it up," Lita said.  
  
"I want it now.." Serena muttered and sighed  
  
and started tapping the muffin against the table.  
  
"I hate this weather, I'm afraid of my vocal  
  
cords freezing up," Mina said. "Can't have that  
  
especially when I've got class today."  
  
"You're actually taking a voice class?" Raye  
  
asked.   
  
"Sure..didn't I tell you guys,"Mina said.  
  
"We didn't believe you," the other girls  
  
answered.  
  
Mina shot a glance at all of them.  
  
"Well it's true you know..I'm going to be an  
  
idol star someday..and you were all there are the  
  
beginning.." Mina said.  
  
"I think we'll be there at the end too..." Raye  
  
said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Oh..I get it..you just don't think I'm serious  
  
enough to follow it through," Mina said.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong," Mina said.  
  
"We'll see.." Raye said.  
  
"Say..if your going to voice class..can I  
  
come?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena..all you'll be able to do is wait  
  
outside," Mina said.  
  
"Fine, it's just this is just the sort of thing  
  
that leads to me stumbling upon evil forces," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"I don't want you stumbling upon evil forces  
  
at my voice lesson!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Well...someone has too.." Serena said.  
  
"Serena..I just don't understand you. You  
  
want to find evil. You've spent months  
  
complaining day after day about not being able to  
  
lead a normal life. We've been over this before  
  
but..just what are you thinking!" Raye said.  
  
"Raye..do you realize how boring my life is  
  
without this kind of stuff happening," Serena said.  
  
"And what are we?" the girls asked.  
  
"It's not that..we have fun..but..hey..I'm  
  
supposed to be the champion of justice, and half the  
  
time I'm the champion of either not being there..or  
  
having to rush off to some exotic location to do  
  
battle."  
  
"Exotic location?" the other four asked.  
  
"Like...blocks away," Serena said.  
  
"Oh.." the others muttered.  
  
"So..you see..I want to be the big hero  
  
again," Serena said. "You know..courageously  
  
defending the planet."  
  
"Serena have you considered the possibility  
  
that your insane?" Raye asked.   
  
"No...and besides...when I fight battles like I  
  
used to, Tuxedo Mask shows up.." Serena said  
  
dreamily.  
  
"You don't need him to show up...you can  
  
just go to his apartment," Mina said.  
  
"No, it's different when he's Tuxedo  
  
Mask...coming to my aid, like he does," Serena said.  
  
"It's an entirely different experience," She said.   
  
The other four looked at her.  
  
"Oh come on! You girls know what I  
  
mean.." she said.  
  
The other four looked at each other and  
  
nodded.  
  
"Any idea what the girls were talking  
  
about?" Mike asked as the guys sat at the other end  
  
of the table.  
  
The guys shook their heads.  
  
"Yeah, it's not a bad idea just to let it go"  
  
Mike said.   
  
"So what were we talking about?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Smores," Steve said.  
  
"Right..right.." Rick said.  
  
"See..the thing about a smore is that height  
  
is important," Mike said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Lita  
  
asked poking her head in.  
  
"Nothing.." the three replied. Greg just sat  
  
silently.  
  
"You must have been talking about  
  
something," Lita said. "You guys weren't even  
  
participating in the conversation we were having."  
  
"What we're you talking about?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing..." Lita said. "But as I was  
  
saying, just what could be so interesting that you  
  
don't want to make conversation with your  
  
girlfriends?"  
  
"We were discussing in full the  
  
environmental impact of CFC's on the ozone and  
  
the different research theories and pitfalls to  
  
pollution controls in an industrialized economy,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"I see," Lita said and turned to Mina and  
  
whispered something. Mina whispered something  
  
back.  
  
"What is your fascination with spores  
  
anyway?" Lita asked.  
  
The guys looked at each other, did a double  
  
take and then all dropped under the table leaving  
  
Greg slowly munching on his food.  
  
"I think our jobs are done here," Lita said.  
  
"Yes I agree,"Mina said.  
  
"Just what is it that you did?" Raye asked.  
  
"Destroyed their minds of course," Lita said.  
  
"They're always vulnerable when they  
  
discuss smores," Mina said.  
  
"How did you know they were doing that?"  
  
Raye asked.   
  
"We know.." the two replied.  
  
"Then why did you mention spores?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
The two shrugged.  
  
"Everyone around me is insane," Raye said.  
  
"Greg isn't," Amy said.  
  
"And you are?" Raye asked skeptically.  
  
"It's always the person you least suspect,"  
  
Amy said with a slight grin.  
  
"You're just teasing me," Raye said.  
  
"You may never know for sure if it's that, or  
  
just a symptom of an elaborately complex mind  
  
which has a few dents in it.." Amy said. "Or then  
  
again you might find out some day, but only if the  
  
negative effects were to show themselves, and then  
  
you might regret that...but...there's no need to dwell  
  
on that is there?"  
  
"You're still mad about the whole kissing  
  
thing aren't you?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not mad Raye. Angry, I'd only be mad if I  
  
was insane," Amy said. "Isn't that right Greg?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...I guess so," Greg said.   
  
Raye glanced at them.  
  
"AH hah!" Serena said holding up her  
  
muffin. "It's no longer frozen!"  
  
She took a bite.  
  
"No longer frozen on the outside..." she  
  
muttered and began to chew the frozen insides.  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood on the rooftop of the apartment  
  
the outer scouts were sharing. She stared out over  
  
the city deep in thought.  
  
"Hotaru, it's really cold out. You might want  
  
to come in," Michiru said.  
  
"The coldness does not bother me, at least in  
  
the sense you would believe. What does bother me  
  
however is why it is cold."  
  
"It's winter," Michiru said.  
  
"Of course," Hotaru said. "Even in winter,  
  
the weather does not change instantly without  
  
explanation."  
  
"I haven't noticed a change."  
  
"You haven't been out here for the past  
  
hour."  
  
"It's cold Hotaru, please come in."  
  
"Soon enough, I assure you it is not a  
  
problem," Hotaru said.  
  
Michiru glanced at Hotaru and could sense  
  
somehow the girl was telling the truth.   
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"It does seem that way.." Serena said.  
  
"Maybe...I should have gotten a ride or  
  
something.."  
  
"That might have been a good idea," Serena  
  
said.  
  
The two noticed the television reporter  
  
talking on a tv screen.  
  
"Meteorologists have no explanation for the  
  
abrupt drop in twenty degrees in the past half  
  
hours..but they advise everyone to seek shelter  
  
immediately, in case the temperature drops much  
  
farther," he said.  
  
"Twenty degrees..it was only thirty out when  
  
we started...we'd better stop somewhere.." Mina  
  
said. "Even though I'll miss my lesson."  
  
"Mina, don't you see? This must be the  
  
work of evil," Serena said.  
  
"Not necessarily. Besides, you don't have  
  
the instincts everyone else does. How would you  
  
know?"  
  
"Let's just check it out. After all, if we're  
  
Sailor Scouts we'll be okay.." Serena said.  
  
"Serena, you hate the cold."  
  
"Just come on..we have to check this out."  
  
Mina shrugged and followed her into an  
  
alley.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
The two transformed quickly.  
  
"Ouch! It's cold!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You'd think we might get some all weather  
  
uniforms or something.." Venus said.  
  
"Maybe we can."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are Sailor Scouts, why should we have  
  
to suffer through this?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Let's just transform into warmer clothes."  
  
"Sailor Moon, we've never done that before.   
  
We wouldn't particularly know how to do it,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"We'll just try something.." Sailor Moon  
  
said.   
  
"All right, " Venus muttered.  
  
"Uh...Moon Celestial Power! Give me  
  
warmer clothes that uh...can...will keep me warm to  
  
twenty below!"  
  
"Oh like that'll work."  
  
Sailor Moon was covered with a flash of  
  
light and emerged. What had been her outfit was  
  
still there, but instead of having bare arms and legs,  
  
they were covered with cloth. Red on her arms,  
  
blue on her legs.  
  
"Did that help?" Venus asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah..I feel very warm. It's like magical or  
  
something. Even my face feels warm,." Sailor  
  
Moon said. "You try it."  
  
"I can't believe that worked.." Venus said.   
  
"Venus Planet Power do the same thing to me that  
  
you did with her!"  
  
She was covered in a flash of light and then  
  
her transformation finished, and now she had blue  
  
liner on her legs and red liner on her arms.  
  
"Not that literally," She muttered. "This  
  
outfit doesn't work."  
  
"Try again.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Venus sighed.  
  
"Venus Planet Power...make the things  
  
around my arms blue instead."  
  
She was covered in her uniform again, and  
  
came out of it wearing blue liner on her arms.  
  
"That's better," she said. "We should go."  
  
"Good idea, now the only question is..where  
  
do we go?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It was your idea."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have all the answers."  
  
Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were  
  
making their way thought the city.  
  
"The origin is definitely nearby," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"We are in the Eastern section of the city,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"And so is the whatever is causing this most  
  
likely," Neptune said.  
  
"Of course they are here," Saturn said.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Saturn, just where are you going?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"To the enemy, " Saturn said and started  
  
walking down the street.  
  
"Maybe we should move a little faster then,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Very well, " Saturn said and leapt forward.  
  
The other two hurried to keep up.  
  
"Just how do you know where they are?"  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
Saturn said nothing and focused on what she  
  
was doing. She landed on a rooftop and stopped.  
  
"Is it here?" Uranus asked.  
  
Saturn still said nothing and walked forward  
  
to the roof's edge.  
  
"There..." she said pointing with her staff at  
  
a window.  
  
The other two looked to see a flash of energy  
  
from inside then nothing.  
  
"There they are," Neptune said.  
  
"Let's go," Uranus said.  
  
Saturn's staff slid in front of her.  
  
"It will come out," she said. Uranus stopped  
  
and nodded.  
  
Another light flashed in another window and  
  
then went dark. Onto the top of the roof came a  
  
darkly dressed figure clothed in a cloak.  
  
"Your target..." Saturn said.  
  
The figure whirled and saw them.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attack flew across the rooftop the figure  
  
raised it's arms and blasted the attack, it froze and  
  
smashed to the ground.  
  
"He blocked it and froze it.." Neptune said.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
The attack bounced off the ground and flew  
  
at the enemy, who stepped aside quickly.  
  
"He's very fast," Neptune said. "Guess  
  
we'll have to take him out another way," she said  
  
pulling out her mirror. Uranus pulled out her  
  
sword.  
  
The figure attacked sending a wave of snow  
  
at them. Neptune and Uranus moved to jump out of  
  
the way, but were hit by a gust of wind and knocked  
  
back into the snow wave.   
  
"The cold..." Neptune said.  
  
Uranus screamed.  
  
"It...can't kill us, but the pain, " Neptune  
  
said and screamed herself. Saturn stood there.  
  
"The cold will not hurt me, " She said.   
  
"But he does not know that."   
  
She jumped off the roof and ran in the front of the  
  
other building. The other two scouts winced.  
  
"I think we need backup Neptune.." Uranus  
  
shivered.  
  
"If we can't handle him, they can't.."  
  
Neptune said.  
  
Venus and Sailor Moon dropped to the roof.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"How did you?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Mercury used her computer to trace the  
  
origin of all this...." Sailor Moon said. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
"The cold..." Uranus said. "He attacked."  
  
"We've got protection!" Venus shouted.   
  
"That didn't sound right! Anyway!"  
  
The two leapt off the rooftop, the enemy  
  
attacked, sending them flying back with another  
  
snow wave, they were thrown onto the roof.  
  
"Ouch...he saw us coming, " Venus said.  
  
"Yep," Sailor Moon said. "At least it wasn't  
  
cold."  
  
"Come on we have to try again.." Venus  
  
said.  
  
"We'll go downstairs and work up.." Sailor  
  
Moon said. "Will you two be okay?"  
  
"We're okay...now," Uranus said standing  
  
up. The four scouts hurried down the stairs.  
  
"We can't let Saturn face them alone?"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"You mean Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes.." Neptune said.  
  
"Uh oh, " Sailor Moon said.  
  
Their enemy meanwhile had guessed the  
  
Sailor Scout's intentions and glanced at the roof  
  
door waiting for them to emerge. It swung open, he  
  
whirled and launched another snow wave.   
  
"Saturn Mist Wave," Saturn replied and  
  
blew it apart, still getting showered with snow but  
  
standing firm.   
  
"How can you just stand there!" He shouted.  
  
Saturn said nothing and leapt at him  
  
swinging her staff so the blunt end connected and  
  
knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Saturn...Mist ...Wave..." Saturn said  
  
stoically and blasted his stunned form back again.  
  
"Saturn Healing Power!" She muttered and  
  
transformed him back into a human. The other four  
  
scouts leapt through the door.  
  
"It is settled," Saturn said turning to them.  
  
The four's eyes widened.  
  
"I guess it is," Neptune said.  
  
"Hopefully it will get warmer now.." Sailor  
  
Moon said. "Back up to thirty I guess."  
  
"At least I have an excuse for missing my  
  
voice lesson. I didn't know it wasn't going to be as  
  
cold," Venus asked.  
  
"Voice lesson?" Neptune and Uranus asked.   
  
An hour or so later.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but the more I  
  
think about it the more I'm thinking the outer scouts  
  
are holding out on us," Raye said.  
  
"That seems to be the way they're doing  
  
things," Lita said.  
  
"Still, we should work independently of the  
  
outer scouts," Raye said. "They're still trouble. I  
  
don't care if they're nice people or not. When it  
  
comes to Sailor Scout business...it's different."  
  
"That doesn't mean we shouldn't keep an  
  
eye on them though," Amy said.  
  
"You mean spy Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"Spy is such an ugly word, " Amy said.   
  
"I think we get the idea," Darien said.  
  
"We do know a lot about the fine arts of  
  
centrifuge," Mina said.  
  
"That's subterfuge.." Lita said.  
  
"I know, " Mina said and winked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita said.  
  
Mina pointed up at the sky. Lita looked up.   
  
Mina dashed away.  
  
Lita growled slightly.  
  
The snowfall ended and slowly the  
  
temperature rose.   
  
"Now this is odd," Raye said.  
  
"It can't get this hot this quickly...it feels  
  
like we're in the sun, but it's cloudy.." Lita said.  
  
"Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense," Amy said.   
  
"Unless, the negaverse can raise the temperature as  
  
easily as they can lower it."  
  
"But why would they do that?" Mina asked  
  
returning.  
  
"Ehh..." Serena said pulling a shoe out of a  
  
puddle.  
  
"That's why!" Amy said. "Come on we'd  
  
better transform and get to the bottom of this."  
  
The snow continued to melt filling the  
  
streets with water and plugging the sewer lines  
  
which couldn't drain it away fast enough. The  
  
various emergency vehicles and maintenance trucks  
  
were soon racing into the streets to try and take care  
  
of the water problem if possible. The police  
  
started cordoning off streets and trying to clear  
  
people out of any danger. Soon the Sailor Scouts  
  
and Guardians were standing around Mercury's  
  
computer on a roof top.  
  
"The area of the temperature change centers  
  
around...I can't find the exact source, but it seems to  
  
be radiating out from the north, so we should got  
  
that way until the source gets in range."  
  
"Jeez it's even wet up here.." Sailor Moon  
  
muttered still standing in a puddle.  
  
"Just why would they melt the snow  
  
anyway?" Saturn asked.  
  
"I think we'd all like to know that.." Tuxedo  
  
Mask said gliding to the roof. and splashing as he  
  
landed in the water.  
  
"It's like this all over the city," he muttered.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Mercury said looking at  
  
her computer. "Now the temperature's dropping  
  
quickly, everyone get to the edge!" she shouted.   
  
The groups all hurried to the edge of the roof which  
  
wasn't covered with water. Less then a minute later  
  
the roof was covered with a sheet of ice.   
  
"That was quick.." Neptune said.  
  
"Now I'm cold.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Worry about that later," Mars said.  
  
"The street's ice too," Venus said.   
  
"This was their plan," Saturn said.  
  
"What was.." everyone else said.  
  
"The ice...it's everywhere...it's on the  
  
ground...it's on the roofs. There's no way to get to  
  
the enemy wherever they are. We can't run or  
  
jump.." Saturn said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and realized  
  
that was true.  
  
"We'll have to blast our way through.."  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"It'll take a while..." Pluto said.  
  
"Then we don't have any time to lose.."  
  
Mars said.  
  
"But by the time we get there...we'll be  
  
exhausted.." Neptune said.  
  
"Some of us will just not use their powers,  
  
the others will clear the way for them," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"It's cold. Let's hurry this up. We don't  
  
even have time to put on warmer clothes.." Sailor  
  
Moon muttered. "I want to end this."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Clever, " Sailor Pluto said standing on  
  
another roof's edge. The other Outer Sailors stood  
  
beside her.  
  
"Too clever, " Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Let's do something," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"We can blast the ice away."  
  
"We have to be careful to make sure it just  
  
doesn't re freeze," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Ice..." Sailor Saturn said softly and then  
  
leapt off the building surprising the other three.  
  
"Saturn!" Pluto yelled in surprise.  
  
Saturn swung her staff and sent the blade  
  
end sticking into the ice, it stuck. She whirled  
  
around it and slid onto the ice pulling her staff free.   
  
She went sliding forward, then she jabbed her staff  
  
into the ice again and flipped upward flying twenty  
  
feet before repeating her first maneuver.  
  
"She's going to be all right.." Neptune said.  
  
"But we can't do that."  
  
"We don't even know what we're facing.."  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"But there are ways..." Pluto said.   
  
Fortunately Saturn gave us a place to start. She  
  
dropped to the ground and dug her staff into the  
  
hole Saturn left. She then turned and landed putting  
  
her heel into the hole to stop. She then carefully  
  
stepped to the side. She tossed her staff up to  
  
Uranus.  
  
"You're turn," she said.  
  
Uranus grimaced and jumped to the ground.   
  
She put the staff in the hole and then swung around,  
  
but missed and skittered off into a wall.  
  
Neptune started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Uranus said. "You try  
  
it!" she shouted throwing up the staff. Uranus  
  
caught it and then duplicated Pluto's maneuver.  
  
"Ehh..." Uranus said carefully walking over.  
  
"It's just a matter of practice," Neptune said.  
  
"When have you been practicing using a  
  
staff." Uranus snapped.  
  
"Here and there," Neptune said.  
  
"Never mind that, Saturn's left us a path to  
  
follow," Pluto said taking back her staff, she turned  
  
her staff and sat on the ice.  
  
"Neptune. Please hold out you're mirror.."  
  
Pluto said.  
  
Neptune did so.  
  
Pluto fired her blast. It exploded against the  
  
mirror and sent her flying down the ice where she  
  
grabbed the hole Saturn had formed.  
  
"Now it's your turn Uranus.." Pluto said.  
  
"Fine," Uranus said. "I'll do better this  
  
time.."   
  
"Wait a second!" Sailor Moon said. "I have  
  
Ice Skates!"  
  
"What?" the others said.  
  
"That's right.." Tuxedo Mask said. "So do I  
  
for some strange magical reason."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jupiter said. "I remember that  
  
mess. You two better get going then."  
  
"We don't know where to go," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"That's okay," Sailor Mercury said. "I've  
  
located the outer Sailor Scouts. They're heading just  
  
beyond our range...Just keep heading North..we'll  
  
follow as quickly as we can."  
  
The two nodded. Sailor Moon concentrated  
  
and skates formed out of her boots.  
  
"You know...if I didn't know better I'd say  
  
our experiences aren't that realistic," Neptune said.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask then skated  
  
away.  
  
"How come she isn't falling down?" Uranus  
  
asked.  
  
"It boggles the mind doesn't it?" Mars  
  
asked. "She can be standing on firm ground and fall  
  
down, but when ice skating she's very graceful."  
  
"Hey..that gives me an idea," Sailor Jupiter  
  
said. "If I could find a sporting goods shop, I could  
  
follow them."  
  
"That's right," Pluto said. "You skate too.   
  
How come you don't do that anymore?"  
  
"I really don't know," Jupiter said.  
  
"Let's keep moving anyway," Mars said.  
  
Meanwhile standing on a pier in the harbor,  
  
an enemy similar to the one the scouts had just  
  
defeated, stood waiting.  
  
Sailor Saturn approached the edge, her staff  
  
at the ready.  
  
"Ah...so you finally made it," the enemy  
  
said. "One of you anyway."  
  
Sailor Saturn twirled her staff and fired. The  
  
attack flew straight at him. He sidestepped it.  
  
"It is not wise to have your back to the  
  
water," Saturn said.  
  
"Isn't it?" he said and flickered his hands  
  
sending massive amounts of water flying at her with  
  
a gust of hurricane force wind.   
  
Saturn was pushed back and skidded on the  
  
ice.  
  
She slowly stood up, a wave crashed into  
  
her, now she had very little traction.  
  
"HAH!" he shouted. "You won't win this  
  
one!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"   
  
Another attack flew down the pier and blew  
  
it apart.  
  
He jumped into the air and froze a portion of  
  
the water below him that was still not quite frozen  
  
anyway, and he landed.  
  
"Now you've just made it harder to get me,"   
  
He said. The other outers arrived and stood as  
  
steadily they could on the ice. Saturn managed to  
  
get to her feet, bruised.  
  
"You shouldn't rush into things alone like  
  
this," Pluto said.  
  
"Whenever possible that is true," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"He isn't collecting energy, did you notice  
  
that?" Uranus asked.  
  
"But isn't that their entire point?" Neptune  
  
replied.  
  
"So, he is not the only target.." Saturn said.   
  
"But if we don't get rid of him..we'll still  
  
have other trouble to deal with ," Pluto said.  
  
"Then let's take care of him..Uranus World  
  
Shaking!"   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
The four attacks flew at the man who threw  
  
up a wave of ice water to stop them, but the attacks  
  
blasted through it and hit him anyway. He was  
  
knocked into the water. He floated there trying to  
  
stay up, but then disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask skated up.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked.  
  
"It is unfortunate," Uranus said.   
  
"But too risky," Neptune said.  
  
"That's wrong.." Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Where's Mercury when I need her...well anyway.  
  
Celestial Moon Power, give me my warm clothes  
  
back! It's going to be cold in there!"  
  
"Sailor Moon you're not thinking.." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Sorry," Sailor Moon said ."Hey buddy..you  
  
try anything..you'll be in a whole mess of trouble!"  
  
Sailor Moon said and dived into the water. She  
  
looked around and pulled off her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic." she said and held it. It  
  
glowed lighting up the water. She raced over to  
  
where the guy was dropping and held him up, she  
  
struggled to pull him up to the water, but then felt  
  
Tuxedo Mask beside her helping her to the surface.   
  
They swam back to the shore. And deposited him  
  
there.  
  
"Pluto Healing Power," Pluto said and he  
  
reverted back to his old form.  
  
"Courageous, but what if he had been  
  
faking?" Uranus said.  
  
"He wasn't," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Scouts...are you there?" Neptune was  
  
saying into her communicator.  
  
"What is it?" Mars asked.  
  
"There's another one of those creature out  
  
there we think.." Neptune said. "This was just a  
  
decoy of sorts."  
  
"Oh...we know..." Mars said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our secret," Mars said.  
  
"Have you stopped him?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Ah my clavicle!" Guardian Neptune  
  
shouted in the background.  
  
"Almost," Mars said. "Gotta go."  
  
"Uh right..." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"You're too valuable to risk jumping into  
  
the harbor to save an enemy," Uranus was saying.  
  
"He wasn't an enemy before the negaverse  
  
got to him," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There will always be casualties in warfare."  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
"You have a lot to learn."  
  
"So do you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I think it would be just better if we just  
  
went about our business," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Yep, we've got ice skates," Sailor Moon  
  
said and stuck out her tongue before the two skated  
  
off.  
  
  
  
"So much for that plan," the leader said.   
  
"They were two of our most powerful forces  
  
too," one of the other members of the group said.  
  
"Yes, yes, these scouts get more annoyingly  
  
formidable every day it seems," the leader muttered.   
  
"We will have to rethink how e are doing things if  
  
we are to defeat them, but defeat them we will."  
  
"Are you sure? No one else has been able  
  
to," one of the minions asked.  
  
"True, but their streak's gotta end someday." 


	142. 142

Chapter 142   
  
The negamoon was still embroiled in  
  
conflict. The forces of Galaxia continued to pound  
  
against the negaverse forces and their allies.   
  
Galia and Galira, Galaxia's two daughters  
  
stood overlooking the battle scene. They watched  
  
as Steel Hawk and Cooper Lynx were busily trying  
  
to crack through the various enemy positions.  
  
"I haven't seen Metalis yet," Galira said.  
  
"Nor Metalite, I wonder what those two are  
  
up to," Galia said.  
  
A barrage of energy smashed through  
  
Galaxia's forces. Mistress Nine had little choice but  
  
to join the battle herself after the witches had been  
  
defeated on Earth.   
  
"That's annoying," Galira said. "I've already  
  
asked Queen Galaxia for more forces, the negaverse  
  
seems to always be able to pull out more and more  
  
surprises."  
  
"I hope they arrive soon," Galia said.  
  
"The Queen has told me that with this battle  
  
continuing as long as it has some of the enemies on  
  
other planets have gotten it into their heads to  
  
revolt. It has made this more difficult, but we'll  
  
prevail in the end. It's just a matter of time," Galira  
  
said.  
  
"We're back," came a voice. The two turned  
  
to see Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, and Aluminum Siren  
  
had arrived.   
  
"Attack Mistress Nine immediately!" Galira  
  
shouted.  
  
The three nodded and hurried into the battle.  
  
"Let's see if we can draw out the king,"  
  
Galira said drawing out her sword. Galia grinned  
  
and nodded.  
  
"Who should we target?" Galia asked.  
  
"Those annoying goddesses, maybe we can  
  
kill a few in the process," Galira said.  
  
Galia nodded.  
  
The two hurried towards the battle.   
  
  
  
The Goddess of Power looked up in surprise  
  
as she noticed Galaxia's two goddesses racing  
  
towards her.   
  
"More trouble girls," she shouted and the  
  
goddesses turned their attention to the approaching  
  
enemies.   
  
Galira launched an energy barrage towards  
  
them. They fired back. Galia just charged into the  
  
mass of them her sword drawn. The goddesses  
  
scattered. Galia blasted one apart quickly. In the  
  
momentary confusion Galira blasted two more.  
  
"So you've decided to show yourselves!"  
  
Metalis shouted unleashing his own attack blasting  
  
Galira to the ground. She whirled and readied her  
  
sword. Galia blasted another goddess and whirled  
  
as Metalite leapt at her from behind. She blocked  
  
his attack and the two began yet another sword  
  
battle.  
  
  
  
Mistress Nine whirled sending energy in all  
  
directions as her three assailants dodged the attack  
  
and let loose an attack on her. She finally connected  
  
with Iron Mouse and sent the white clad enemy  
  
slamming into a nearby rock formation. Iron Mouse  
  
sank to the ground unmoving. Aluminum Siren  
  
glided towards her shooting off energy blasts and  
  
again knocking her back. Lead Crow wasted no  
  
time and attacked with her fire whip, hitting  
  
Mistress Nine again. Mistress Nine knocked them  
  
both back with a large energy blast. They hit the  
  
ground and both slowly stood up.  
  
Mistress Nine grinned and built up her  
  
energy to finish the two off.   
  
Alan, Ann, and Fiore always made it a point  
  
to be on the edge of the battlefield, since they more  
  
than anyone were the most at risk. True, they had  
  
once been evil as well, but now they were the only  
  
actually good forces in the entire war, and they'd  
  
prefer not to be destroyed fighting for a greater  
  
good. Alan and Ann were still utilizing their  
  
cardians left over from their time invading Earth. It  
  
lead to very little fighting on their part since most of  
  
their energies were utilized on the Cardians. Fiore  
  
on the other hands was utilizing his plant energy to  
  
attack and destroy Galaxia's normal soldiers. He  
  
noticed Steel Hawk making her way through a  
  
devastated line of negaverse soldiers. An Argosante  
  
raced at her, but was blasted apart quickly, not  
  
before managing to wound its opponent though.  
  
Fiore quickly broke away from the group and  
  
launched his own attack. Normally he would have  
  
called out a challenge, but the war had little  
  
decorum left in it. The attacks hit Steel Hawk  
  
quickly. Hawk didn't fall backwards but let out a  
  
scream and whirled towards him launching her own  
  
attacks. He dodged them and attacked again.  
  
The goddess now free of having to fight  
  
Galia or Galira, charged Copper Lynx. Copper  
  
Lynx grinned as she normally did. The goddess  
  
were quite numerous but each was relatively weak.  
  
They were only dangerous when they all attacked at  
  
once, then they could do some damage, but Copper  
  
Lynx knew that from numerous previous  
  
encounters. Their rivalry wouldn't end until one  
  
side was obliterated.  
  
"This time I'm going to wipe out all of you  
  
scum," Lynx said.  
  
The goddesses just snickered and attacked  
  
her.   
  
Lynx dodged the first wave and sent a full  
  
blast through another goddess vaporizing her. The  
  
other goddesses hit her back flinging her into a  
  
horde of Argosantes.  
  
"Fools!" She shouted blasting herself away  
  
and charging at the goddesses.   
  
  
  
Galira and Metalis normally settled their  
  
disputes with fighting with energy powered swords,  
  
since neither really knew what a direct energy  
  
confrontation would bring. Galira feared Metalis  
  
might be able to beat her in such a battle, so she  
  
preferred the sword battles, since Metalis was not  
  
that much of a swordsman either. This time  
  
however, Metalis had launched an energy blast at  
  
her and left his sword sheathed at his side. Her  
  
attempts to attack him with her own sword were  
  
deflected by an energy shield.  
  
"I've been saving up this little trick,"  
  
Metalis said. "What's a matter Galira? Not  
  
prepared to face someone with thousands of years of  
  
experience?"  
  
Galira grinned and charged up with her  
  
sword with as much energy as she could.   
  
  
  
Galia ducked Metalite's latest attack, his  
  
traditional energy blades. She came up under it  
  
swung her sword as his abdomen. He leapt over the  
  
attack and swung at her head. She blocked the  
  
attack and slid her sword diagonally right across  
  
Metalite's chest. He jumped back and launched a  
  
burst of energy. Galia swung her sword to deflect  
  
the attack but was blasted into the ground hard.   
  
Metalite staggered back and winced as the pain  
  
came through him.   
  
He readied another energy attack. Galia  
  
slowly stood. He fired. She dived over it and swung  
  
her sword at him. He blocked the attack and their  
  
sword battle resumed.  
  
Mistress Nine let loose a massive energy  
  
attack. Lead Crow leapt up in time to avoid most of  
  
it but was clipped by the outer edges of the energy  
  
sphere that Nine had created. Siren banked in  
  
towards Nine shooting bolt after bolt of energy.   
  
Nine stepped into the attack and launched a wave  
  
straight into her flying opponent. Siren crashed to  
  
the ground. Lead Crow sent her own blast in  
  
knocking Nine back. Crow then disappeared into  
  
the mass of soldiers near by. Mistress Nine watched  
  
to see if she would reemerge and then turned her  
  
attention to the motionless Siren.   
  
She began to build up her energy again.  
  
  
  
Steel Hawk growled as she sent more and  
  
more of her energy attacks flying at Fiore. He was  
  
dodging of deflecting most of them and had  
  
managed to wound her other arm with the sharpened  
  
blades his hands could turn into.  
  
"I despise you," she hissed and fired off yet  
  
another energy attack in his direction. He narrowly  
  
avoided it and swung his spike covered arms at her  
  
again. She dodged it and let out a yell as a barrage  
  
of energy flew from her. Fiore dived out of the way  
  
of the barrage and swung his arms as she moved to  
  
pounce. He connected and the pain shot through her.  
  
She let out a shout of pain and then leapt up  
  
to continue to fight him.  
  
Another goddess died as Copper Lynx  
  
blasted it to pieces. She was hit by seven energy  
  
barrages at the time and let out a shout as she did so.   
  
She hit the ground and the goddess pounced  
  
blasting her again and again. Another energy blast  
  
flew through a goddess. Lead Crow charged  
  
forward and grabbed a second goddess tossing her  
  
towards a group of them. The group all scattered as  
  
Lead Crow leapt towards them swinging her fire  
  
whip in as many directions as she could. Copper  
  
Lynx stood up quickly though weak and blasted  
  
another enemy apart.   
  
"That's it! We're out of here," the Goddess  
  
of Power muttered and in a flash the goddess all  
  
vanished.  
  
"Mistress Nine, must die," Lead Crow said.  
  
"I agree," Copper Lynx said.  
  
The two took off towards the Nine.  
  
Mistress Nine readied her final energy  
  
attack. Aluminum Siren was slowly beginning to  
  
stir.   
  
She launched the attack, but as it left her  
  
hand, a sharp pain shot through her. The attack flew  
  
awkwardly and clipped Aluminum Siren causing  
  
her to screech in pain. Nine whirled to see Iron  
  
Mouse launching a second attack. Mouse was  
  
covered with cuts and bruises but stood facing her  
  
down. Nine winced as the pain hit but dodged  
  
Mouse's second attack.  
  
Two more energy blasts flew at her, both  
  
connected. She whirled as Lead Crow and Copper  
  
Lynx charged at her.   
  
She charged back. The two shot at her. Iron  
  
Mouse shot her in the back. She winced and with  
  
energy shooting through her hands she leapt at  
  
Copper Lynx and fired. Lynx exploded as Lead  
  
Crow spun and attacked her. Iron Mouse fired  
  
again. Mistress Nine collapsed to the ground  
  
unmoving.  
  
Lead Crow built up her own energy and  
  
vaporized Mistress Nine.   
  
  
  
As this was occurring, Galira, her sword  
  
now charged to its fullest, ran at Metalis. Metalis of  
  
course was ready for her and readied his own energy  
  
attack. She swung through his energy sword  
  
knocking it down quickly.   
  
"Foolish," Metalis shouted launching his  
  
attack point blank. Galira swung the two energies  
  
impacted. Metalis was knocked backward a few  
  
feet. Galira was several hundred feet covered with  
  
bruises from the impact.  
  
Metalis grinned.  
  
  
  
Metalite staggered back again, another  
  
wound was diagonally across his chest, this time the  
  
opposite way. He let out an angry growl and  
  
charged Galia only to be hit with a third attack and  
  
flung to the ground. She swung her sword  
  
downward, he barely blocked and swung at her legs.  
  
She leapt over it and swung downward. An energy  
  
blast knocked her to the ground. Metalis walked up.   
  
Galia stood up quickly.  
  
"I have this under control," Metalite  
  
growled.  
  
"You are foolish," have it your way,"  
  
Metalis said and blasted apart several hundred of  
  
Galaxia's minions before heading off after Galia.  
  
  
  
Steel Hawk lunged forward finally  
  
connecting with Fiore and knocking him down with  
  
an energy blast. Fiore counterattacked, but was  
  
unsuccessful as Hawk dived out of the way.   
  
Alan and Ann raced up spewing energy and  
  
followed by several cardians. Steel Hawk whirred in  
  
surprise. Fiore grabbed her with his spiked arms. A  
  
barrage of energy attacks flew through her  
  
vaporizing her quickly.   
  
"Thought you could use some help," Ann  
  
said.  
  
Fiore nodded.  
  
"She was becoming a bit of an annoyance,"  
  
Fiore said.  
  
Galaxia's troops were scattering as were  
  
most of the negaverse forces.  
  
"Looks like the battle is breaking up for  
  
now," Alan said.  
  
"Both sides have been very brutalized from  
  
the looks of it," Fiore said.  
  
  
  
With the retreat of her forces, Galira had  
  
managed to get back to their own base. Galia had  
  
left a few parting shots for Metalite before hurrying  
  
off. Aluminum Siren was slowly recovering. Lead  
  
Crow was relatively healthy and recovering more  
  
quickly. Iron Mouse was in a great deal of pain but  
  
didn't seem to care.  
  
"This sort of stalemate will get us nowhere,  
  
we need to finish them off," Galia said.  
  
"We killed Mistress Nine, and it looks like  
  
as if the goddesses have abandoned them, we will  
  
win," Galira said.  
  
"But how quickly, and how many more  
  
forces will we need?" Galia asked.  
  
  
  
At the palace of the negamoon, the  
  
negaverse alliance was trying to recover as well.  
  
"Those goddesses, how traitorous," Metalis  
  
snarled.   
  
"They never liked us anyway," Metalite  
  
responded.  
  
"Yes indeed, come with me, I have  
  
something to show you. It may become very  
  
important soon," Metalis said.  
  
Metalite nodded and followed his father  
  
down a corridor. His father held up his hand in a  
  
small ball of energy and a small doorway opened.   
  
The two walked into the hidden chamber.  
  
"What is this place?" Metalite asked.  
  
"Where the final secrets of the Negaverse  
  
Empire are kept," Metalis said.   
  
"What type of secrets," Metalite said.  
  
"That is what you are about to learn,"  
  
Metalis said.  
  
Alan, Ann, and Fiore remained on the edge  
  
of the negaverse line watching for any surprises. It  
  
just wasn't any safer to be anywhere else, and they  
  
didn't want to rely on their allies to alert them to  
  
anything.  
  
"How much longer do you think this battle  
  
is going to go?" Ann asked.  
  
"Hard to say, as well as who will win," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
Alan nodded solemnly.  
  
"At least we can leave if things get out of  
  
hand," Ann said.  
  
"Of course I wonder would we really be  
  
safe?" Alan asked.  
  
"Most likely, not," came Sailor Pluto's  
  
voice. The three turned. Sailor Pluto stood behind  
  
them.  
  
"You have interesting timing Sailor Pluto,"  
  
Fiore said.  
  
Pluto just grinned.  
  
"I don't have to remind all of you that if the  
  
negamoon falls, Galaxia will only head to Earth  
  
next. However, if the negamoon were to fall make  
  
sure you escape," Pluto said. "There is no point in  
  
dying up here."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"How are things on Earth?" Alan asked.  
  
"Quiet for the moment, but that'll change  
  
soon enough I'm sure. Our enemies don't take too  
  
many vacations."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"My time is short here, I have to go, but I  
  
wanted to make sure to tell you. If the negamoon  
  
falls, get out of here as fast as you can, do not fight  
  
to the last. If there is to be final battle against  
  
Galaxia it will probably take place on Earth  
  
anyway," Pluto said.  
  
"We understand," Fiore said.  
  
With that Pluto walked into the darkness and  
  
disappeared.  
  
On its planetary base, Pharoh 90 could sense  
  
the death of Mistress Nine, just as it had sensed the  
  
death of all of its minions. Now it was alone, there  
  
was no one left and the war between Galaxia and  
  
pretty much every force in the known galaxy was  
  
still nearing no end. The holy grail was in the hands  
  
of Earth's protectors. Pharoh 90 would have much  
  
preferred to own it and to use it for its own goals.   
  
That would be not be possible any time soon. It  
  
now had to focus on rebuilding its strength to  
  
prepare for its next mission.  
  
Suddenly it realized that would soon be  
  
pointless. A presence was approaching the asteroid  
  
quickly. A presence of massive power. Pharoh 90  
  
surrounded the planet in an energy shield. The  
  
presence stopped briefly, but would in seconds blast  
  
through the shield and arrive on the planet.  
  
Pharoh 90. You're time is at end. It said.  
  
And seconds later a blast of energy hit  
  
destroying it and the planet itself.  
  
  
  
"The battle does not go well does it?" Queen  
  
Metalia asked.  
  
"It has never gone well," Metalis sneered.   
  
"You must stop them as soon as possible, I  
  
sense that any further delay will lead to disaster."  
  
"Easy for you to say, hard for us to do, we  
  
have nothing left to surprise them with."  
  
"You have one thing they could not possibly  
  
expect," Metalia said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You can destroy the negamoon."  
  
"You can't be serious. Destroy our seat of  
  
power?"  
  
"Galaxia would not expect it, and our true  
  
seat of power should be the moon kingdom. We can  
  
reconstitute our forces there," Metalia said. "There  
  
is nothing left of value here. We merely need to  
  
leave and in the process leave the destruction of  
  
Galaxia's forces."  
  
"How will you survive this?" Metalis said.  
  
"Easily enough," Metalia said.  
  
"Then what must I do to destroy the  
  
negamoon?"  
  
"The process is actually fairly simple,"  
  
Metalia said. "I will handle it."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes," Metalia said.  
  
"All right if you say so," Metalis said.  
  
"King Metalis! Galaxia's forces are  
  
attacking again!" came a cry of a soldier outside.  
  
"I have to take care of this," he said drawing  
  
his sword.  
  
"I will let you know when we must depart,"  
  
Metalis said.  
  
  
  
Galaxia's forces surged forward. An army  
  
of negaverse troops still containing a great many  
  
Argosantes rushed to meet them.  
  
Galira, Galia, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren,  
  
and Iron Mouse made their way amidst the  
  
approaching enemies. Alan, Ann, and Fiore  
  
watched them.  
  
"We can't go near them until Metalis and  
  
Metalite show up," Fiore said.  
  
"They're making short work of the other  
  
troops," Alan said.  
  
Ann dispatched another cardian, sending  
  
their own forces racing into the battle. With a battle  
  
cry Metalis charged down the line, Metalite  
  
followed him quickly.  
  
"That's our cue," Fiore said and the three  
  
also rushed forward.  
  
Galira charged Prince Metalite this time  
  
readying her energy filled sword. Galia instead  
  
charged Metalis and attacked him before he could  
  
launch an energy attack. She kept hacking at him  
  
until he stepped back in surprise, unable to deflect  
  
many of her attacks. Metalite was trying to hit  
  
Galira but failed as she agilely avoided him and  
  
swung her own energy sword launching her own  
  
attack. He sheathed his sword and fired back. The  
  
two were soon in a struggle to overpower the others  
  
energy wave.   
  
Fiore decked Iron Mouse with his spiked  
  
arms. She leapt up spewing energy and he quickly  
  
avoided the attacked knocking her backwards again.   
  
She growled and shot a furious barrage of energy in  
  
numerous directions managing to clip his leg. She  
  
gasped for breath from the exertion. Fiore winced  
  
but launched his arms at her again flinging her  
  
several feet back to the ground, she was covered  
  
with bruises.   
  
  
  
Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren were both  
  
hit at the same time, Crow by Alan, Siren by Ann.  
  
The two quickly took up fighting stances as Alan  
  
and Ann faced them down.  
  
  
  
Galira's energy wave pushed against  
  
Metalite's he strained and pushed back, but he was  
  
clearly losing the battle, ever so slowly Galira's  
  
energy attack was creeping towards him, it might  
  
take a few more minutes but eventually he would be  
  
hit.  
  
Metalis was knocked back again by Galia's  
  
incessant attack. He finally delivered an energy  
  
filled punch to Galia's jaw knocking her back  
  
momentarily. He leapt backwards and floated  
  
upwards firing energy down at her quite quickly.   
  
Galia back flipped out of the way and fired energy  
  
from her sword upward. Metalis launched a larger  
  
energy attack which sent Galia diving out of the  
  
way. He floated back down to the ground given the  
  
strain such a maneuver placed on him. Galia  
  
advanced slowly as Metalis built up his energy.  
  
Unable to get close she probably wouldn't be that  
  
much of a threat.  
  
Iron Mouse dived out of the way of Fiore's  
  
attacks and once unleashed a furious barrage. Fiore  
  
was knocked back. He honestly didn't expect her to  
  
be capable of such exertion. She sank to one knee.   
  
He slowly stood unsure of what to do, if she he hit  
  
him again it might knock him clear out, but she also  
  
needed to be dealt with. He readied his arms again  
  
and prepared to attack.  
  
Alan, Ann, Lead Crow, and Aluminum Siren  
  
had largely reached a stalemate, they were all in the  
  
process of dodging and attacking each other, few  
  
had achieved any hits at all. Nor were they  
  
particularly open to the surprise attacks since either  
  
side had two combatants watching each other's  
  
backs. So they continued to spar, unsure if this  
  
battle was going anywhere.  
  
Galia opened fire quickly, spewing bolts of  
  
energy. Many just flew by Metalis who was capable  
  
of dodging them. Others bounced off of an energy  
  
shield. He in turn launched a ball of energy at her.  
  
She dodged it and fired back, unsure how she was  
  
going to make any headway with out her sister's far  
  
more powerful energy attacks.   
  
"Oh well," She said and lunged at Metalis as  
  
quickly as she could. He launched another attack.  
  
She swung into it exploding it as she did so. The  
  
energy smashed into her, but she propelled herself  
  
forward and swung into him smashing through the  
  
energy shield as she did so and delivering one of her  
  
more forceful sword moves slicing across him  
  
diagonally and spinning throwing him to the ground  
  
with another sword slice. He whirled and blasted  
  
her across the battlefield with a tremendous blast.  
  
Metalis stood up. The pain he felt was  
  
intense, but not unusual, and he had no problem  
  
slowly making his way back towards the battle.  
  
Metalite strained and wondered if there was  
  
anyway he could dive out of the way of the  
  
impending surge of energy. Galira was straining to  
  
try to finish him off faster, and the energy wave  
  
approached him far quicker. He braced himself for it  
  
since he could see no escape. A second energy  
  
wave hit his own and strengthened it. Galira's eyes  
  
widened in surprise as the two energy waves  
  
slammed into her own and overwhelmed it. She was  
  
knocked backwards and fell unmoving to the  
  
ground.  
  
"You're pathetic sometimes," Metalis said  
  
walking up to his son.  
  
"I see Galia got to you too," Metalite hissed.  
  
With a battle cry about a thousand of  
  
Galaxia's troops rushed at them.  
  
"Reinforcements! Just when I was enjoying  
  
this!" Metalis shouted.  
  
Metalite and himself let lose barrages.  
  
Several hundred troops vanished but more surged  
  
towards them.  
  
  
  
Iron Mouse attacked. Fiore did the same.  
  
Their attacks hit at the same time and both fell to  
  
the ground. Fiore barely could move but readied  
  
himself. Iron Mouse slowly stirred but fell back to  
  
the rocky ground as her legs gave out.  
  
Another stalemate...wonderful. Fiore  
  
thought.  
  
Queen Metalia hovered in her chamber  
  
silently putting her plan into effect. She could sense  
  
the urgency of doing so more than ever. She needed  
  
to finish this now or else there would be no point.   
  
A negaverse soldier walked in.   
  
"Ah, you've arrived," She said and in a flash  
  
vanished out of her chamber and covered the soldier  
  
with light. Its body morphed into the form of Queen  
  
Metalia, a humanoid form not seen since the Sailor  
  
Scouts had defeated Beryl years before. This  
  
Metalia was far shorter however. She walked down  
  
a corridor.   
  
All has been prepared for. She thought.  
  
Wave after wave of Galaxia's soldiers were  
  
falling. Metalis and Metalite both strained as energy  
  
flew by them and they attempted to fight off the  
  
hordes. Galia and Galira, were weakly and slowly  
  
making their way back to the front.   
  
"This is nothing more than sport right now,"  
  
Metalis said. "And to think Metalia was worried,  
  
we've finally turned the tide!"  
  
Another wave of enemy soldiers ran at them.  
  
"I'm not convinced!" Metalite shouted and  
  
launched his next attack.   
  
"More enemies? Where are they coming  
  
from?" Metalis asked.  
  
In a flash of light at the edge of the  
  
battlefield, another thousand or so enemies  
  
emerged, and a far more unmistakable figure, dress  
  
in golden armor.   
  
"Sazmeit!" Metalis shouted.  
  
"Galaxia herself!" Metalite shouted.  
  
It's time. Came a voice into the King's head.  
  
"We're getting out of here," Metalis said.  
  
"What?" Metalite said.  
  
"Come with me!" Metalis said and the two  
  
hurried away from the mass.  
  
"You're in trouble now," Lead Crow said.  
  
Alan and Ann tensed.   
  
A dark wave smashed into Lead Crow and  
  
Aluminum Siren and threw them back. The three  
  
warriors hurried up.   
  
"We need to get you out of here!" they  
  
shouted. Alan and Ann hurried across the battlefield  
  
and picked up the weakened Fiore. The group took  
  
off across the rocky barren landscape.  
  
Galaxia strode across the battlefield and  
  
blasted two thousand negaverse soldiers apart.  
  
"I grow weary of this annoying opposition,"  
  
she said and prepared to blast another group of  
  
enemies.   
  
At that point the ground shook, energy filled  
  
the air, and the negamoon exploded. 


	143. 143

Chapter 143  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Lita said as the five  
  
Sailor Scouts and the Guardians got off a bus in the  
  
mountains near the hot springs.  
  
"I guess so.." Steve said.  
  
"Ehh...you don't see the beauty in  
  
anything..." Lita said.  
  
"Except you.." Steve said.  
  
Lita blushed.  
  
"Wow..this really is a nice place," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Yes it is," Mina said. "The perfect place  
  
for romance."  
  
"Romance huh?" Mike asked. "Oh..is that  
  
what's this all about?"  
  
"Wha...what's wrong with that?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Nothing," Mike said.  
  
"Say..this is the place with the water demon  
  
isn't it?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes.." Raye muttered. "I wish you wouldn't  
  
bring that up."  
  
"Say..Darien..the egg was really on your face  
  
after that one huh..." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..I'm mister evil...going to make the  
  
demon my slave...whoops..." Steve said.  
  
The guys started laughing. Then Darien did  
  
too.  
  
"Well...I was under the influence at the  
  
time....I mean...of evil," Darien said.  
  
"Yep..we got ya," Mike, Rick, and Steve  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"That demon isn't here anymore is it?" Greg  
  
asked  
  
"It shouldn't be," Amy said.  
  
"Just asking.." Greg said.  
  
"Stop talking about the demon," Serena  
  
snapped. "That's the last thing I need to think  
  
about."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," the others said.  
  
  
  
A little later the group had changed into the  
  
more traditional outfits expected at the springs.  
  
"I hate these things," Mike said.  
  
"You're the carefree one," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah...but..I just don't like them.." Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Me neither," Steve said.  
  
"Guys...guys...guys...why would you turn  
  
you're back on your heritage?" Rick asked.  
  
"Because we don't like the way our heritage  
  
looks.." the two replied.  
  
"Well I think I look even better," Rick said.  
  
"Do you want our opinion?" Mike and Steve  
  
muttered.  
  
"Raye's is the only one that matters."  
  
"Just checking.." the two said.  
  
"We've been here how long and you two  
  
have already begun to get annoying?" Rick said.  
  
"We try," the two said.  
  
  
  
The group was all sitting in the main room  
  
of the hot springs when an old man walked in, the  
  
caretaker of the springs.  
  
"I am Ryosuke...that is all you need to  
  
know...about my name..." he said gruffly.  
  
"There are few rules..but they are all  
  
enforced," he continued.  
  
"Every place like this has an old guy.." Mike  
  
muttered.  
  
"First.." Ryosuke said. "There will be no  
  
stereotypical comments!"  
  
"That can't be the first one.." Mike said.  
  
"I rearranged the order!" Ryosuke shouted  
  
and swung a kendo stick apparently out of nowhere  
  
at Mike who dodged it.  
  
"It wasn't going to hit you anyway,"  
  
Ryosuke said. "Second...do not cut down any of the  
  
trees."  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"Third...the food here has gotten worse...do  
  
not complain," Ryosuke said.  
  
The group nodded again.  
  
"Fourth..if there is a problem solve it  
  
yourself."  
  
The group all looked at each other and then  
  
nodded.  
  
"And fifth..no helicopters...."   
  
Ryosuke stood up and left the room.  
  
"Now what are we going to do for fun?"  
  
Mike muttered.  
  
"Where did that kendo stick come from?"  
  
Steve and Rick asked  
  
"You wondered that too huh?" the girls  
  
asked.  
  
"We couldn't figure it out the last time we  
  
were here either," Serena said.  
  
"I must admit I was shocked to hear that the  
  
other dimension's school was destroyed," Setsuna  
  
Meio said.  
  
"Just my luck. Expelled from one school,  
  
had the other blown apart. Fortunately I will learn  
  
all I need to on my own," Patterson said.  
  
"Are you really that well motivated to  
  
learn?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Not particularly," Patterson replied.  
  
Setsuna grinned.   
  
"Setsuna, aren't you worried about all the  
  
inner scouts being up at those hot springs?"  
  
Patterson asked.  
  
"Not particularly, a negaenergy corrupted  
  
human hasn't appeared in months. And besides the  
  
way destiny works, if there is trouble it would  
  
probably be at the hot springs and not here,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"You base your logic on destiny?"   
  
"No, but you yourself know that destiny  
  
plays a major role in everything we face."  
  
"You are correct," Patterson said.  
  
"Do you hear sirens?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes.." Patterson said. "They're military  
  
police sirens."  
  
"You recognize them?" Setsuna said.  
  
Patterson nodded. The two walked to the  
  
window. Two green patrol cars pulled up to the  
  
curb and a helicopter flew over head. A truck rolled  
  
up and into the driveway as several more patrol cars  
  
pulled in behind it followed by a jeep.  
  
"Ah your computers have arrived," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"Well, they are a security risk if they fell  
  
into the wrong hands..of course..the wrong hands  
  
couldn't get in to it...but," Patterson trailed off and  
  
headed out the unlocked front door.  
  
William Patterson climbed out of the jeep  
  
and headed to him.  
  
"How'd you like my escort?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure the taxpayers would just love to  
  
know they're money is being spent on things like  
  
this," Setsuna said.  
  
"It's justified," William said.  
  
"General's Stars," Setsuna noticed.  
  
"Oh..yeah..they promoted me today..I'm in  
  
charge of all extraterrestrial activities, which is what  
  
I used to before, but now I get more money,"  
  
General Patterson said.  
  
"Congratulations," Setsuna said.  
  
"Thank you," General Patterson said and  
  
turned to his men. "Well troops let's unload it."  
  
"I'm sure you have many things to attend to,  
  
we'll talk in the future D.V," Setsuna said. D.V.  
  
nodded as Setsuna headed off.  
  
Four hours later the work was completed.  
  
"Now what you have here.." General  
  
Patterson said. "Is the similar door configuration to  
  
what you had at the old house."  
  
"Isn't that the same door," D.V. muttered.  
  
"Oh..well..yeah," General Patterson said.  
  
"But in the basement it's set up just like the war  
  
room. There are of course vents lined with motion  
  
detectors...personal bathroom..cot...and all the  
  
computers you need. And we've made sure there  
  
won't be any carbon monoxide problems.."  
  
"That's good..I could just figure I'd die in  
  
such an annoying way.." D.V. said.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all set," General Patterson  
  
said. "And upstairs in what would be your other  
  
room, we've installed the bulletproof glass which  
  
you can see out of, but no can see into as well as an  
  
escape hatch."  
  
"Always good to have," D.V. said.  
  
"And with that...we'll be going," General  
  
Patterson. "Nagumo's probably wondering where  
  
the first division is."  
  
"Thanks," D.V. said. He thumbed the  
  
keycode and walked into the war room. He turned  
  
on the computers and began to the work of scanning  
  
the area.   
  
Immediately a blip appeared on his scanners.   
  
He sighed.   
  
"How annoying," he said and picked up a  
  
phone.   
  
In a darkened portion of the Tokyo sewer  
  
system.  
  
The leader let out a laugh.  
  
"This is perfect," he said.   
  
"What is?" a minion said walking up.  
  
"Well Trid, we have laid dormant for  
  
months, and lulled the scouts into a false sense of  
  
security, now I have a little surprise for them," the  
  
leader said.  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
"It's brilliant!" the leader shouted and  
  
started laughing.   
  
Meanwhile the girls were all lying in the hot  
  
springs, wearing only towels.  
  
"This is nice," Serena said leaning against  
  
the wall and letting the water float around here.  
  
"It's even better then the last time," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"We should have come up here sooner...this  
  
really makes you feel better," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah.." was all that Raye could say.  
  
"Actually...the water temperature seems  
  
several degrees warmer which may be a result of the  
  
fact that the air temperature and humidity is  
  
different from when we were last here," Amy said.  
  
The other four glanced at her.  
  
"Please...Amy..no science.." the four said.  
  
"Oh..I guess..we don't need that do we?"  
  
Amy said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I know this is a common question.." Mina  
  
asked seven minutes later. "But where are the  
  
guys?"  
  
In the forest below Mike raced along a path.   
  
He could see Steve racing parallel to him in behind  
  
the trees.  
  
"Come now you cannot run forever," Steve  
  
said and leapt out in front of him sliding to a stop  
  
and drawing his own kendo sword.  
  
Mike stopped and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Very well..." Mike said and drew his own  
  
sword.  
  
"It is here in the forest that we shall conduct  
  
combat," Steve said. "A fitting place..where so  
  
many have died before."  
  
"You're getting way to into this," Mike said.  
  
"Silence..dishonorable fool..let us end this."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Ehh.." Mike said.   
  
The two faced off. Steve stood ready. As  
  
did Mike.  
  
"Uh..how long is the dramatic pause  
  
supposed to last?" Mike asked.   
  
"Don't know," Steve said and flew into  
  
action. Mike reacted and the two were soon going  
  
at it with the swords.  
  
"Well at least they're not fencing," Greg  
  
said watching from another part of the forest.  
  
"They've fenced?" Darien asked in surprise  
  
as he stood next to him.  
  
Greg nodded solemnly.  
  
"Waahhhh!" Mike said as he was hit with a  
  
blow and went staggering back. He fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
"You may have beaten me....but  
  
there...are..others," Mike said and closed his eyes.  
  
"If only he were really dead," Steve said  
  
with a smile.  
  
"SO! You are looking for a challenge!"  
  
came a voice. Steve whirled. Rick stood there.  
  
"Fujimori," he said with mock shock.  
  
"Yes..." Rick said. "It is you who deserve  
  
the dishonor...for you sins you shall pay."  
  
"We shall see..." Steve said.  
  
Rick and Steve stood across from each  
  
other, their eyes narrowed their swords at the ready.  
  
Then as if on cue they both leapt forward  
  
and swung. Their swords hit and they both went  
  
back and forth.  
  
"There they are.." Raye muttered as the girls  
  
appeared over the crest of the hill.  
  
"Hey..Mike's dead.." Mina said and crept up  
  
to him and felt a pulse.   
  
"Heh..that tickles," Mike said.  
  
"Dang it!" Mina said.  
  
"Oh...I'd almost get the sense you're not  
  
glad to see me," Mike said.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Mina asked.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"You guys are supposed to be relaxing.."  
  
Lita said.  
  
"We are relaxed," The guys said.  
  
"Darien get out of the forest...you're  
  
supposed to give me your undivided attention!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
"But...then I'll come out of this even less  
  
relaxed then when I started," Darien said.  
  
"You'll what?" Serena snapped.  
  
  
  
Soon afterward the entire group was sitting  
  
in the hot springs.  
  
"Now isn't this relaxing?" The girls said.  
  
The five guys all seemed a little resentful of  
  
the girls actions and said nothing.   
  
"Isn't it?" the girls snapped.  
  
"Yes..." The five moaned.  
  
"I'd kinda like this if it wasn't the principle  
  
of the thing," Rick said.  
  
"The sword fight was interesting," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"I would have won eventually," Rick said.  
  
"But you didn't," Steve said. "It's not my  
  
fault you were distracted."  
  
"No it wasn't, but you must admit it was a  
  
surprise."  
  
"So..surprises happen all the time.." Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Will you guys shut up so we can enjoy your  
  
company," Raye said.  
  
"Is that a helicopter?" Darien asked.  
  
"What?" the others said and then they heard  
  
it. Over the trees came a military helicopter. It set  
  
down on the lawn near the springs.  
  
"I said no helicopters!" Ryosuke said  
  
hurrying out of the house with his sword. General  
  
Patterson jumped out of the helicopter.  
  
"Yah!" Ryosuke said leaping at him.  
  
"Excuse me, " Patterson dodging and  
  
flooring him with one punch.. General Patterson  
  
hurried up to them. "I've come to warn you...the  
  
negaverse is here somewhere."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"How do you know this?" Amy asked.  
  
"Long story," Patterson said.  
  
"Look out!" Serena shouted. General  
  
Patterson turned. Ryosuke swung at him. Only  
  
know Ryosuke's skin was pale white and his sword  
  
was made of jagged metal.  
  
"So..you found it out!" he shouted.   
  
General Patterson lunged forward and  
  
pushed Ryosuke down the hill.  
  
"Time to transform," Serena said standing  
  
up.  
  
"This is a first," Mike said.  
  
The group all went through their  
  
transformations. General Patterson was hit with a  
  
bolt of energy and thrown to the ground. Ryosuke  
  
looked up to see the scouts standing there.   
  
"Aw...geez..." he muttered.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, we're the Sailor Scouts,  
  
and on behalf of the Moon.."  
  
"Mars.."  
  
"Mercury.."  
  
"Jupiter,"  
  
"Venus."  
  
"Neptune."  
  
"Uranus."  
  
"Pluto."  
  
"Saturn."  
  
Tuxedo Mask just shrugged.  
  
"We'll punish you!" the scouts all shouted.  
  
"And we mean punish," Neptune said and  
  
started cackling. The others looked at him.  
  
"Can't we cackle?" he asked.  
  
"YAAHHHHH!" Ryosuke said and charged  
  
up the hill.  
  
The Guardian Scouts fired their swords and  
  
knocked him back down the hill.  
  
"All right!" they shouted.  
  
"Do you really think that'll stop me,"  
  
Ryosuke said and stood up.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
The three attacks knocked him back down  
  
the hill.  
  
"All right!" Ryosuke yelled and charged  
  
forward again.  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses.   
  
Ryosuke knocked them away.  
  
The scouts hurried to energize their attacks.   
  
He leapt over them right at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon swung her scepter and  
  
connected. Ryosuke rolled back down the hill.  
  
"Well..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'll try and heal him," Venus said.  
  
"Venus healing power!"  
  
Ryosuke was covered in light. And then he  
  
returned to his normal form.   
  
"What a loser..." Neptune said.  
  
All of them nodded. General Patterson  
  
slowly stood up.  
  
"That was fairly annoying," he said. "See  
  
you kids later."  
  
He climbed back in the helicopter and took  
  
off.  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
"ARRRGH!" the leader shouted.  
  
"The plan didn't work did it?" Trid asked.  
  
"No it didn't...all right, looks like its time to  
  
take another break."  
  
"O...k...if you say so," Trid said.  
  
  
  
Back at the hot springs.  
  
"Well..we can just hope the negaverse  
  
doesn't have anything else planned," Lita said as the  
  
group all relaxed in the springs.  
  
"I scanned the area it doesn't seem there's  
  
any negaenergy traces left. It should be all right,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"I guess we can't even go on vacation  
  
without trouble following," Serena said.  
  
"We are having fun though," Mina said.  
  
"Aren't we?" the girls asked the guys.  
  
"Sure..we're having fun.." the guys said.   
  
"You know though.." Mike said. "I just had  
  
a childish idea."  
  
The guys all grinned.  
  
Seconds later the girls were drenched with  
  
water.  
  
"We should have seen that coming.." they  
  
all muttered.  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo.   
  
Why is it that I have to do the shopping?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"We have to do the shopping," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I've never been good at  
  
it."  
  
"Haruka..sometimes you're the strangest  
  
person I know.." Michiru said. "Here you are  
  
willing to sacrifice everything you have to protect  
  
the Earth, and I do mean everything, you're very  
  
serious and down to earth, but you don't like  
  
shopping."  
  
"That's my right isn't it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I've got enough problems already, I'd prefer not to  
  
have to decide whether to get skim milk or half and  
  
half."  
  
"Oh..well..we usually get skim," Michiru  
  
said with a smile.  
  
"You're enjoying this..why is that"  
  
"You have to relax a little..besides, I know  
  
the real you, not the facade you put up to everyone  
  
else."  
  
"The real me? I wasn't aware that I was  
  
putting a facade up anywhere."  
  
"Trust me, you do it more than you think.   
  
But I've known you too long..you're not some one  
  
dimensional person, there's a lot more to you then  
  
that."  
  
"Well I know that. You don't have to tell  
  
me."  
  
"Lately..though..it seems like you need to be  
  
told. Ever since we fought of the dark one I'd  
  
guess."  
  
"Well..it is a little different, I need to be  
  
ready at a moment's notice to go in to combat."  
  
"So do I, but you don't see me changing."  
  
"I still don't know what you mean."  
  
"What I mean is..that..you're so focused it's  
  
scary," Michiru said as the two walked inside the  
  
store.  
  
"I stay alive by being focused," Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to be that  
  
focused," Michiru said.  
  
"I think you're seeing things that aren't  
  
there. I'm fine."  
  
Michiru began to look over some of the  
  
groceries.  
  
"Haruka..don't you trust my judgment?"  
  
"Of course I do..but I just don't see what the  
  
problem is...and you just got into all this because I  
  
didn't like shopping and I don't..not for food  
  
anyway."  
  
"And why is that?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It bores me.." Haruka said. "Food is  
  
something you need to survive, it shouldn't be so  
  
complex just to buy it."  
  
"It isn't complex, it just takes some time,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"I find it complex," Haruka said.  
  
"You're very stubborn Haruka..surely  
  
you've noticed that. Stubborn and extremely  
  
focused."  
  
"This is why I hate shopping," Haruka said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never shut up..it's distracting," Haruka  
  
said. Michiru grinned.  
  
"Well at least we've gotten to the truth,"  
  
Michiru said. "I always do, of course that still  
  
doesn't explain why you've been so tense lately."  
  
"I haven't been tense."  
  
Michiru quickly tossed an orange at her  
  
head. Haruka caught it.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Haruka said.  
  
"Good reflexes aren't they?" Michiru said.   
  
Haruka tossed the orange back quickly. Michiru  
  
caught it more casually.  
  
"I saw that coming Haruka."  
  
"Maybe you're too uptight.." Haruka said.  
  
"No..I just know how your mind works.."  
  
"Then why do insist on badgering me about  
  
how uptight I am?"  
  
"Just for kicks," Michiru said and started  
  
laughing.  
  
Haruka glanced at her and started laughing  
  
too.  
  
"Has anyone told you just how devious you  
  
can be Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Devious? Well..no..but that's really your  
  
area of expertise. No one ever suspects me...and  
  
that's why makes me dangerous."  
  
"I'll say," Haruka said.  
  
As this was occurring, Hotaru was sitting on  
  
the roof of Haruka and Michiru's apartment  
  
building staring out at the surrounding city.  
  
Do I even know who I am? She thought.   
  
Not really..I was consumed for years...the puppet of  
  
evil..that was not my life...all I have is what came  
  
before and what came after...and this is after.   
  
Before was nothing..I had so few experiences...I  
  
don't remember most of them now...I remember my  
  
upbringing..I remember learning at a faster rate then  
  
usual...I remember what my father looks like...but  
  
after that only the bits and pieces of my former  
  
existence. And now I'm here. Hotaru Tomoe, age  
  
sixteen. Spending my time thinking and learning. I  
  
guess I want to rejoin society..maybe go to  
  
school..make some friends...other then the ones I  
  
have. I get the sense though that Haruka, Michiru  
  
and Setsuna are taking care of me just as much to  
  
keep an eye on me then as if they actually cared for  
  
my well being. Well Setsuna might care. Michiru  
  
might..a little. Haruka, she just wants to make sure  
  
I'm not any more trouble. I want friends who don't  
  
know who I am...who don't need to know my  
  
past..can accept me for what I am..but then..what  
  
am I? Who am I? Why would anyone want to be  
  
my friend? I wish I knew that.  
  
Meanwhile at the hot springs.   
  
"Lita are you sure about this?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure.." Lita said. "We can take you..."  
  
Lita, Mina, and Raye all holding kendo  
  
swords stood opposite Mike, Steve, and Rick in a  
  
clearing.  
  
"Uh..but we've got skills," Rick said.   
  
"Yeah..we don't want to hurt you, or at the  
  
least humiliate you," Mike said.  
  
"When have you three been ever to do that  
  
except by being seen with us?" Raye asked.  
  
"All right..all bets are off," Rick said and the  
  
six got ready.  
  
"This should be interesting.." Amy said  
  
watching from in the forest.  
  
"I don't know what's going to  
  
happen..everyone's activities always defy logic,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
The two sides let out battle cries and leapt  
  
forward attacking. Seconds later all six were lying  
  
on the ground.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Amy asked.  
  
"It was too fast I couldn't see.." Greg said.  
  
"The chances of them all hitting each  
  
other..simultaneously are.." Amy said.  
  
"Enormously low..but there it is," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
The six started to rub themselves as they  
  
stood up.  
  
"It's your fault, Mike," Mina said.  
  
"Why?" Mike asked.  
  
"You weren't supposed to actually be able to  
  
use a sword."  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Well I knocked you down too."  
  
"Only because I tripped over your sword as  
  
you were falling down."  
  
"So I got you anyway."  
  
"It's hardly a victory you know.."  
  
"Well...it's hard to move in this kimono  
  
anyway.."  
  
"Sure it is.." Mike said. "You know what  
  
you can do with that excuse don't you?"  
  
"No I don't.." Mina said.  
  
"Save it..it might actually work someday,"  
  
Mike said and started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile down by the lake Darien and  
  
Serena stood looking at the sun setting.  
  
"Well we'll have to go soon," Serena said.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"You remember this place..what a mess that  
  
was.." Serena said.  
  
"Serves me right for trying to take control of  
  
evil water sprites that can turn into dragons."  
  
"You said it," Serena said. "Well we  
  
relaxed didn't we...I feel better."  
  
"Oh sure..it's been fun.." he muttered.  
  
Serena grabbed Darien's arm and threw him  
  
into the lake.  
  
"Wha...hey..why'd you do that?" Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Because...it..uh..I'm sick of people not  
  
telling me things!" Serena said.   
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong after the battle is  
  
over."  
  
"No now.."  
  
"Well then..I guess I won't have time to give  
  
you a kiss then."  
  
"Okay..later.." Serena said. 


	144. 144

Chapter 144  
  
A bright white light shot through space and  
  
swung in towards the planet Earth. It streaked down  
  
into the atmosphere and began to glow red as it  
  
punched through the atmosphere and descended  
  
towards the planet's surface. It plummeted  
  
Earthward towards a large island located in the  
  
pacific ocean. As it began to come within  
  
thousands of feet of the ground a large shriek could  
  
be heard by the people below. That was expected,  
  
normally falling objects emitted such a shriek, a  
  
meteor would have done the same, but this was no  
  
meteor, this was a girl dressed in the uniform of  
  
Juuban High School and two strands of blonde hair  
  
were being pulled above her by the speed of her  
  
descent.   
  
"This is going to hurt I don't wanna fall!"  
  
she shrieked. "How did this happen anyway!"  
  
The crowd occupying the tenth street market  
  
district all began to look up in equal surprise at the  
  
falling girl, but they had only seconds before she hit  
  
the ground and created a large crater. They all  
  
gathered around as the girl slowly stood up covered  
  
in dirt and shook her head   
  
"Woah..that didn't hurt so much.." she said.  
  
Serena woke up and moaned.  
  
"I'm supposed to wake up when I hit the  
  
ground. Right?" she muttered.  
  
"Serena..another dream?" Luna muttered  
  
stirring from her own sleep.  
  
"Yeah, and this was a wild one."  
  
"Oh? What happened this time?"  
  
"Uh...Luna..it's Monday isn't it?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"And my clock says it's seven thirty?"  
  
"So it does."  
  
"So I'm going to be late for school aren't I?"  
  
"Good thing you had that nightmare then  
  
wasn't it? Or you'd be even later." Luna muttered.  
  
"Aren't you going to yell at me or  
  
something?" Serena asked.   
  
"Why bother," Luna said.  
  
"Well why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
"Well I was sleeping myself."  
  
"WHAT? You're the disciplined one!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
"I'm a cat Serena.." Luna said and went  
  
back to sleep.  
  
Serena moaned and stumbled out of her bed.  
  
She was soon hurrying out the door of her  
  
house and racing down the street.  
  
"No matter what I do and how much time  
  
passes, it always comes back to this, me running  
  
down a street late for class," She said.   
  
"Well I had my moments, there were those  
  
few weeks, in fact I was doing very well..but still...I  
  
guess when someone writes a book about me it'll  
  
come down to this, but it has to end sometime, I  
  
won't be in school forever..will I? No..of course  
  
not...I'll have a job, and then I'll just be late for  
  
work..." she said and grinned. "Why is that  
  
reassuring?" she said seconds later. "It shouldn't  
  
be."  
  
She saw the cart full of square watermelons  
  
pushed out in front of her seconds too late. She  
  
smashed into them and fell knocking the whole cart  
  
to the ground. She wiped herself off after smashing  
  
several and sighed.  
  
"Hah..gotcha!" a voice said. She turned to  
  
see a strange looking man with a strange little  
  
mustache and a balding head standing there.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena screeched.  
  
"I've been sticking a watermelon cart out all  
  
day waiting for some schoolgirl to slam into it," the  
  
guy said with a grin.  
  
"That's a mean thing to do!" Serena  
  
screeched.   
  
"Maybe...but you're on surprising camera!"  
  
the guy shouted.  
  
"I don't care!" Serena shouted. "I'm late."  
  
She then hurried off.  
  
"Wait a minute..I know that guy...from  
  
somewhere...I think..." she said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile at class.   
  
"It looks like Serena is going to be late, I  
  
guess it does no good to wonder why anymore,"  
  
Haruna said.  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"But that's okay," Haruna said. "There's no  
  
way I can get her for class next year."  
  
The door swung open. Serena dashed in,  
  
tripped, stumbled forward, and in doing so knocked  
  
down the entire far corner of the room, including  
  
most of her friends.   
  
They all let out moans of annoyance and  
  
picked themselves back up.  
  
"I must say that was your most destructive  
  
entrance ever," Haruna muttered.  
  
"I can beat that," Mike said.  
  
"Bet you can't," Steve said.  
  
"Enough," Haruna said.  
  
"Yeah guys don't get her angry, she might  
  
just turn into a monster again," Serena muttered and  
  
sat down.  
  
"Serena did you crash into a cart of  
  
watermelons or something?" Lita asked.  
  
"Kind...of..." Serena said.   
  
"Serena...why is your uniform so dirty?"  
  
Haruna said noticing for the first time the extent of  
  
her disheveledness.  
  
"Well..things happen right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes they do.." Haruna said.   
  
"There you go." Serena said.  
  
The class let out a sigh.  
  
Meanwhile at the restaurant the tired scouts  
  
were all sitting around a table sipping milkshakes,  
  
Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy only had question on  
  
their mind.  
  
"Serena..why are you lying on the table?"  
  
the four asked.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Because I'm tired and this table seems as  
  
good a place as any to relax and try not to let life's  
  
subtle flaws get to me," Serena said.  
  
"First of all it's not as good a place as any..."  
  
Raye growled. "You never know when someone  
  
might spill something..."  
  
Not unexpectedly Raye turned her glass  
  
upside down, causing Serena to scurry out of the  
  
way backwards and fall to the floor on her butt.  
  
"Ouch! Raye you meanie!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Raye that was a little more than was  
  
required..." Lita said.  
  
"Ehh.." Raye said and shrugged.  
  
"I'll ehh you!" Serena said and leapt at her.   
  
Raye was caught so off guard she backed off  
  
suddenly smashing into Mina who sat beside her.   
  
Mina was bumped to the middle of the table and  
  
Serena and Raye were soon grappling. Amy and  
  
Lita sighed and continued to sip their shakes.   
  
"Raye! I've had enough of your constant  
  
teasing! I'm going to end this right now!" Serena  
  
shouted standing at one end of the room.  
  
"How?" Raye muttered. "You're looking to  
  
fight me?"  
  
"I will win on pure heart alone," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..I see.." Raye said. "You're welcome to  
  
try."  
  
"Uh..should we really let this go on?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"Are you about to step between them?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"I'm sure not," Mina replied.  
  
"I guess that is a problem," Amy said.  
  
"You'd think the restaurant staff would have a  
  
problem with this though."  
  
"Five bucks on the dark haired one!" Came a  
  
shout from the kitchen.  
  
"Typical," the three girls said.  
  
"Serena..I'm giving you five more seconds  
  
to back out of this," Raye said.  
  
"No..we're going to settle this..right  
  
here..right now...hey..." She said noticing a table  
  
full of food. "Where'd you get that pie?" She  
  
asked one of the diners.  
  
"YAHHH!" Raye shouted and leapt at her.   
  
Serena scurried out of the way with her usual whine.  
  
Mike stopped before they turned a corner.  
  
"Gentlemen..I give you my big surprise..."  
  
he said and lead them around the corner. The three  
  
looked and saw sitting in front of them, a sculpture  
  
of a figure of some kind reaching upward  
  
majestically. The interesting thing was that the ten  
  
foot tall figure was made entirely of squash.  
  
The other three sighed.  
  
"You brought us all the way out here for a  
  
squash sculpture!" Rick shouted.  
  
"What were you thinking," Steve said.  
  
"Uh..guys..we're only two blocks from  
  
school.." Mike said.  
  
"WHAT?" Rick and Steve shouted.  
  
"I just took the long route," Mike said.  
  
"You're making that up," Rick said.  
  
"No..guys..he's right," Greg said.  
  
"You could have told us about this Greg,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I just thought I'd play along," Greg said.  
  
Steve and Rick glared at him.  
  
"So I see you're admiring my sculpture,"  
  
Came a voice. The four turned in surprise to see a  
  
very beautiful woman standing there. Rick, Steve,  
  
and Mike did a double take.  
  
"You're Ayumi Sakada aren't you?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
"You've heard of me?" the woman asked  
  
beaming.  
  
"Uh yeah..you're work is quite unique,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"We'll say," the other three guys said.  
  
"I had no idea such a beautiful woman  
  
created such beautiful work," Mike said. "But then  
  
again it only makes sense."  
  
"Oh..don't kid, my work isn't that  
  
beautiful," Ayumi said with a smile. The guys  
  
laughed.  
  
"Spin Kick!" Raye shouted leaping across  
  
the restaurant. Serena screeched and dived out of  
  
the way. Raye bounced off the top of a restaurant  
  
booth spun around and faced her.   
  
"You're no match for me!" Raye shouted  
  
and charged. Serena dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"Come out of there and fight!" Raye shouted  
  
as she skidded to a stop.  
  
Serena raced back out the kitchen door.  
  
"Moon Spiral Pie Attack!" Serena shouted  
  
and threw a pie. Raye screeched and ducked as the  
  
pie hit a window.   
  
"Now you're playing dirty!" Raye shouted.  
  
"You bet," Serena said and tossed another  
  
pie. Raye swung forward and lunged at her.   
  
Serena screeched and stepped on spot of spilled  
  
milkshake and slipped crashing to the floor.  
  
Raye stood over her.  
  
"You lose Serena," Raye said seconds before  
  
being hit in back with a pie. She whirled. A chef  
  
was standing in the doorway.  
  
"This is fun!" he shouted and tossed another  
  
pie.   
  
"So..uh..can I ask a question?" Rick asked as  
  
the four guys sat on some benches staring at the  
  
squash statue. Ayumi sat beside them.  
  
"Of course?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Why squash?" Rick asked.  
  
"It attracts attention doesn't it?" Ayumi  
  
asked. The four guys nodded.  
  
"For a long time I tried to do conventional  
  
art, but it just didn't work.." she said. "But then I  
  
had an idea, a way to improve my chances of being  
  
recognized."  
  
The four guys listened attentively.  
  
"I made everything with SQUASH!" Ayumi  
  
shouted and started laughing. The four guys all  
  
glanced at each other.  
  
"Sure...they laughed at me..but look at this  
  
beautiful thing," Ayumi said. "And you like it  
  
don't you?"  
  
The four guys looked at each other.  
  
"Uh..yeah..yeah.." they all said hurriedly.   
  
"Why?" Ayumi asked.   
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"Mike...you first.." the other three said.  
  
"Oh..uh..well..it is an interesting  
  
combination of both pre-squashian and post  
  
squashian revival techniques," Mike said. The other  
  
three guys glanced at him.  
  
The restaurant situation had rapidly  
  
degraded. The kitchen staff had decided to bombard  
  
their customers with pies as fast as they could  
  
produce them. The customers meanwhile were fully  
  
willing to do battle in return and the area was filled  
  
with the debris of food. Lita and Mina leapt up  
  
from behind a booth and squeezed bottles of  
  
mustard and ketchup across the floor. Amy  
  
huddled under a table.  
  
"This defies all explanation," She said to  
  
herself.  
  
"Yaaahhhh!" Mina shouted as she was hit  
  
with a pie and propelled backwards.  
  
"I think it's better that we stay on the same  
  
side don't you?" Raye asked as she and Serena  
  
huddled behind another booth.  
  
"We could just leave..." Serena said.  
  
"While the enemy is still in control of the  
  
territory, no way," Raye said with a dangerous grin.  
  
"Uh..stop being so scary," Serena said.   
  
"Hah hah hah..foolish mortals you are no  
  
match for us!" the kitchen staff shouted. "We have  
  
all the pies we need..and you have nothing!"  
  
"That's about to change..." Raye said with a  
  
grin as she looked outside. Up rolled a truck with a  
  
sign on it that said "Yuchiro's Pizza City."  
  
"Heh heh...thirty pizzas to go," Raye said.  
  
"How did you.." Serena asked.  
  
"Later Serena, time to strike back!" Raye  
  
shouted and flipped forward, rolled along the floor  
  
and out the door, she paid the driver and ran back in  
  
a pizza cradled under her arm.  
  
"Come on..there's plenty for everyone!" She  
  
shouted and through a slice. The kitchen staff got  
  
worried as many of the customers acquired their  
  
own pizzas and began to return fire.  
  
"Hah hah! Look at them cower in fear!"  
  
Raye shouted flinging another slice. She was hit  
  
with a pie seconds later.  
  
"Raye just because you're fighting back  
  
doesn't mean they can't hit you," Serena muttered.   
  
"Or me for that matter," she said scraping cream off  
  
of her dress.  
  
"Ehh..they're on the run!" Raye shouted.  
  
"The run to where!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Stop asking questions!" Raye shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Wow..that was weird, here we expected to  
  
hear the trials and tribulations of a struggling artist,  
  
and instead we find out she is insane," Rick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Yeah...that was unexpected," Steve said.  
  
"This never happens to the girls," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah they actually meet people that can  
  
inspire them.." Rick said.  
  
"She seemed nice enough though," Greg  
  
said.   
  
The other three looked at him.  
  
"Well she did..." Greg said.   
  
They nodded.  
  
"She was a babe too.." Rick said.  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"Too bad she's insane," Rick said.  
  
"Well..it's not like you need a girlfriend,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"It's not a matter of that," Rick said. "It's  
  
purely a matter of options."  
  
Mike and Steve glanced at him.  
  
"We agree," they said and nodded.  
  
"Uh..I gotta go," Greg said and hurried off.  
  
"Don't blame em," Mike said. Rick and  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
They rounded a corner and approached the  
  
restaurant.  
  
"I'm hungry, aren't you guys?" Steve asked.  
  
They nodded and opened the door.  
  
"TAI SEN!" Raye shouted flinging another  
  
pie.   
  
Rick, Mike, and Steve's eyes widened.  
  
"What is..happening.." they said.  
  
"KIMI KAWATEE OSHOKIO!" Mina and  
  
Lita shouted throwing a barrage of ice cream cones  
  
across the room.  
  
"On behalf of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
Serena shouted from atop a table before getting hit  
  
with a pie.  
  
"Jeez..that's never happened before!" She  
  
screeched.  
  
"Uh..let's go for Chinese," Mike said and  
  
the other two hurried out  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo University, Darien was  
  
sitting in a commissary chewing on a sandwich and  
  
starring at his tea cup which he was currently  
  
stirring.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" came a voice. Darien  
  
looked up to see Furikiru Sagara looking at him  
  
with her dark blue eyes. Darien paused for a  
  
second.  
  
"Oh..of course..." he said. "So how are  
  
things over in nuclear engineering?"   
  
"Busy..but I can see you know what I mean,"  
  
Sagara said sitting down and sweeping a small  
  
portion of her blue hair away from her eyes.  
  
"You could tell I was busy?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure..just the way you sat there stirring  
  
your tea...trying to give yourself an excuse for  
  
spending a few more seconds then needed because  
  
your mind is so fixated on using time to it's fullest,"  
  
Sagara said. "Am I right?"  
  
Darien found himself nodding.  
  
"You sure can tell a lot about someone from  
  
how they stir tea ey?" he asked.  
  
Sagara grinned.  
  
"Well..I have my innate talents," she said.   
  
"Too bad about the space rocket huh? Freak  
  
accident I heard."  
  
"Nothing of the sort..I was there.." Darien  
  
said. "It was the negaverse."  
  
"Oh..the negaverse...right...I have trouble  
  
believing in that."  
  
"What? Haven't you lived in Tokyo for the  
  
past few years?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well..of course..and there has been some  
  
strange stuff, but I have no reason to believe that it  
  
can't all be of human origin?"  
  
"Really?" Darien asked curious as to what  
  
her rationale would be.  
  
"Most of the time, people like you and me in  
  
the public at large don't see this negaverse in action,  
  
the only time it really happened was when the  
  
flower things attacked, but with the advances in  
  
Genetic research that have been made...it could have  
  
just been a government project gone terribly  
  
wrong."  
  
"Perhaps you're forgetting the massive ship  
  
hanging overhead," Darien said.  
  
"Most likely an illusion," Sagara said.  
  
"You're kidding," Darien said.  
  
"No Darien, I'm not. You expect me to  
  
believe given the exposure I have to science that all  
  
these events that have been caused by this negaverse  
  
has no scientific explanation. I don't know what  
  
your sources are, but the government has been so  
  
hush hush on all these things, and the appearances  
  
of these Navy Scouts whatever they are.."  
  
"Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Yeah..whatever...I have to believe all of  
  
this is just science, a science that I can't explain the  
  
details of, but a science none the less."  
  
She's logical at least. Darien thought.  
  
"You buy into this?" she asked.  
  
"Well..I have been a little more involved,  
  
I've seen some of this stuff up close.."  
  
"Fair enough," Sagara said. "We can  
  
disagree about that, but it shouldn't consume us...I  
  
was actually curious as to how you're research is  
  
coming?"  
  
"Oh..it's going great..I'm making progress,"  
  
Darien said.   
  
"That's good. I always knew you'd be  
  
useful."  
  
"Useful?"  
  
"I mean at what you did..there's a lot of  
  
people out there...they just don't cut it, you  
  
however...you're different."  
  
"Oh? I suppose you have a scientific  
  
explanation for that too."  
  
"Nope..this is beyond science.." Sagara said.   
  
"This is about desire, commitment, love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Love for life, love for one's job..that is  
  
what defines you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yep, it's as simple or complex as that  
  
depending on your point of view."  
  
"I guess it makes sense."  
  
"Yeah..well..it should..you know what I  
  
think you'd like though.." Sagara asked.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"A first hand look at what could be the  
  
beginning of a new era."  
  
"I'm always up for beginnings," Darien said.   
  
"Rebirths as well. But what is it you're talking  
  
about."  
  
"Fusion Darien," Sagara said with a grin.   
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"You think so?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes...no guarantees of course, but we're  
  
close, you should see what we're doing, since you  
  
have to think that sooner or later, you're going to be  
  
shooting people into space in fusion space ships.   
  
Interested."  
  
"Very," Darien said with a grin.  
  
"I thought you would be," Sagara said.   
  
"We'll go after lunch."  
  
"Sure," Darien said. "I've got a little time."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Sagara said.  
  
"I give you the future," Sagara said showing  
  
off some equipment sitting in a large room.  
  
"This is it huh?" Darien asked.  
  
"Don't rely on looks. This is important  
  
stuff. Fusion will soon be the reality we dreamed it  
  
would be."  
  
"Okay..okay....I believe you," Darien said.   
  
"You must be glad to be part of this."  
  
"Well..sure..I...uh...love my work..but....it  
  
doesn't leave me time for much else. Still..I  
  
wouldn't give it up."  
  
"I know how that feels, but I have other  
  
things to draw me away..I've struck a balance."  
  
"Oh...well you're lucky I guess," Sagara  
  
said.   
  
"These are highly detailed equations,"  
  
Darien said studying a board.  
  
"I developed the top one," Sagara said.  
  
"Really? Impressive," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah...say Darien are busy tonight?"  
  
Sagara asked.  
  
"Well I've gotta hang around finish some  
  
research, I'll be here late, why?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well..I was just thinking...I've got to work  
  
late...stuff to do, but maybe before we both got into  
  
it, you might want to catch some dinner? You know  
  
to talk. I find your research very interesting."  
  
"Oh...uh...well..." Darien said slightly  
  
sweating. This isn't a date...is it? Not if I don't  
  
want it to be..hmm...  
  
'Well..uh...sure....I'd like to..I uh...do have  
  
to call Serena though."  
  
"Serena? Oh..right your girlfriend."  
  
"You know Serena?"  
  
"Darien..the entire campus knows about  
  
your fling with that young girl...I don't understand  
  
it, but..hey...to each his own right?"  
  
"Uh..right.."  
  
"Go ahead call her, then we can go."  
  
"Sure," Darien said and hurried off.  
  
Four figures were leaping across the  
  
rooftops. They reached their destination and  
  
stopped looking down on a small barn shaped  
  
building sitting in a crowded residential district.   
  
"So that's the place..." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Doesn't do justice to what's going on  
  
inside," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"I think that was the idea," Sailor Saturn  
  
said stoically. "Conceal one's true intent."  
  
"I suggest we don't delay any longer," Sailor  
  
Pluto said.   
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"There's entrances at the front and back of  
  
the building, Saturn and I will get the front. Uranus  
  
and Neptune the back," Pluto said.  
  
"Let's end this," Uranus said and leapt off  
  
the rooftop and dropped to the ground. Neptune  
  
followed. Pluto and Saturn went the other way.   
  
They each approached the doors.  
  
"On three.." Pluto said into her  
  
communicator.   
  
"One..."  
  
Uranus built up her energy on the other side  
  
of the barn.  
  
Saturn did the same beside Pluto.  
  
"Two..." Pluto said.  
  
The two finished building.  
  
"Three," Pluto said.  
  
Saturn's Mist Wave and Uranus's World  
  
Shaking blasted the doors in. The four leapt in  
  
ready for a fight. They stopped when they realized  
  
the room was empty.  
  
"He was here.." Uranus said looking around  
  
at various pieces of equipment sitting around.  
  
"Looks like he's been gone for a while.."  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"What possible reason could he have had for  
  
relocating?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Maybe...he was just being careful.." Uranus  
  
said.   
  
"Good point..still..I wonder how he moved  
  
it.." Pluto said.  
  
"Perhaps the sewer..." Uranus said.  
  
"But how did he get it there?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
Saturn swung her scythe and punched it  
  
through the floor. The other three looked at her in  
  
surprise. There was now a small hole. She looked  
  
down into it.  
  
"Hmm...no ground..." she said. "Only metal  
  
flooring..and below.."  
  
She picked up a small piece of scrap metal  
  
from nearby and dropped it down the hole.  
  
There was a small splash.  
  
"Your answer..." she said.  
  
"I'm sure we could have figured it out other  
  
ways...still your way was efficient," Pluto said.  
  
"So he moves the floor to drop it down,"  
  
Uranus said. "Where does he take it?"  
  
"That's what we have to find out.." Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"We should have hit him before he  
  
completed it," Neptune said.   
  
"You might be right," Pluto said. "But  
  
now...we have to find it fast. Unfortunately Uranus  
  
and Neptune you have a test tomorrow."  
  
"That's unimportant compared to this..."  
  
Uranus said.   
  
"No it isn't.." Pluto said. "You two can't  
  
rely on me to fix everything for you. You have to  
  
earn your grades."  
  
"But you need us to help you search.."  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"We'll manage," Pluto said. "You two go  
  
home and rest."  
  
"The safety of this planet should not be put  
  
behind a stupid test," Uranus said somewhat  
  
angrily.  
  
"Uranus..please...you can resume the search  
  
after you finish the test," Pluto said.  
  
"I don't feel right about this," Uranus said.  
  
"I agree," Neptune said.  
  
"Listen, being a Sailor Scout is a delicate  
  
balancing act between fighting evil and having an  
  
everyday life, you have to hope someday that you  
  
won't need to fight evil and you'll need to have the  
  
ability to handle living without any assistance. I  
  
can't make everything work out magically. You  
  
need to be self sufficient," Pluto said.  
  
"We are self sufficient," Uranus said.  
  
"Incredibly self sufficient," Neptune said.  
  
"More so then anyone on this planet," the  
  
two said in unison.  
  
"Go home," Pluto said bluntly.   
  
"She is right..." Saturn said.  
  
"You wouldn't know," Uranus said and  
  
leapt off. Neptune followed.  
  
"They are right...I wouldn't," Saturn said  
  
solemnly.  
  
"But that's okay Saturn..you've got  
  
adjusting to do," Pluto said.  
  
"Never mind that, we have a mission,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
Pluto looked at her with concern and then  
  
nodded.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere, a large group of police cars and  
  
SDF vehicles sat parked around an alley. Chief  
  
Ozaki's vehicle skidded up and he walked out with  
  
a less than pleased expression.  
  
"So what is it?" he asked.  
  
"He was found about half and hour ago, he's  
  
a former Yakuza man, apparently got out of the biz  
  
before Sailor Jupiter got to him," Deputy Chief  
  
Tsumura said falling into line next to him. "We  
  
were on the verge of busting him for running some  
  
shady business dealings out of a dummy  
  
corporation, and we also think he may have been  
  
involved in some mob hits years ago."  
  
"That's all well and good, but what's so  
  
special about this?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"He's not dead Ozaki, but drained  
  
completely of energy," General Patterson said  
  
walking up.  
  
"Completely?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Completely enough," Patterson said. "He's  
  
in a coma."  
  
"Drained as in negaverse drained sir,"  
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"Wondrous," Ozaki said.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind if I called in  
  
some specialized help on this one," Patterson said.  
  
Ozaki glared at him as commotion ensued at  
  
one end of the alley. The group all looked up to see  
  
Sailor Mercury, Guardian Saturn, and Maverick  
  
walking towards them.  
  
Ozaki swore.  
  
"Specialized help huh?" he muttered.  
  
"We're capable of investigating this on our own."  
  
"Possibly," Patterson said.  
  
Mercury's visor slid across her face and she  
  
typed some commands into her computer.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but his life  
  
energy is almost gone," she said.  
  
"We could have told you that..." Ozaki said.  
  
"Is there some reason he hasn't been taken  
  
to a hospital?" Mercury asked.  
  
"We were treating this case like a homicide  
  
essentially, I mean he won't recover if you don't get  
  
that energy into him right?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"That's not certain," Mercury said. "He  
  
could recover on his own."  
  
"Well..he isn't recovering at the moment,  
  
besides, this guy's a criminal," Ozaki said.  
  
"That still means he deserves fair  
  
treatment," Mercury said.  
  
"What kind of criminal is he?" Maverick  
  
asked.  
  
"We suspect he's been related to some  
  
killings," Ozaki said.  
  
"Please don't leave him just lying there,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"All right, all right, we'll call the medics,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Thank you," Mercury said.  
  
"Any ideas about who did this?" Maverick  
  
asked.  
  
"Well.." Ozaki began.  
  
"No.." General Patterson said.  
  
"Wanna help us find some ideas?" Tsumura  
  
said grinning slightly.  
  
Maverick did a strange thing at that point.  
  
He turned to Tsumura and grinned back, keeping his  
  
face hidden from everyone else.   
  
"You've caught on to the absurdity of all  
  
this quite quickly Deputy Superintendent General,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Absurdity and I have been dancing partners  
  
before," Tsumura said.  
  
"No doubt," Maverick said.  
  
"What do you think this is?" Saturn asked  
  
turning to Mercury.   
  
"It's not the first time an enemy has left a  
  
victim drained of their energy. It could be many  
  
things. Though I get the feeling this will be a  
  
different sort of experience," Mercury said. "I  
  
normally like a challenge, but..."  
  
"I think I get what you're saying," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Oh well, I should be used to such turn of  
  
events," Mercury replied. "By now..."   
  
"General Nagumo is going to love hearing  
  
about this," Patterson said.  
  
"Forget Nagumo, you'll have to tie the  
  
Prime Minister down to keep her away from this  
  
one," Ozaki said grinning.  
  
"So true," Patterson said. "Aren't you glad  
  
you don't have to put up with politics on a national  
  
scale?"  
  
"I don't regret going into city government,  
  
except times like now," Ozaki muttered.  
  
"Those times must be coming more and  
  
more," Patterson said.  
  
"Oh yes, though you have some control over  
  
that," Ozaki said.  
  
Patterson laughed.  
  
"Any idea what all this is scouts?" he asked  
  
afterward.  
  
"Probably just the new monster of the  
  
week," Saturn replied.  
  
"They hardly come in week intervals,"  
  
Mercury said.   
  
"Depends on how you look at it I'd gather,  
  
philosophically anyway," Saturn replied.  
  
"We don't need philosophy, we need  
  
answers, just beat this thing like you usually do so I  
  
can go back to rounding up rowdy drunks and con-  
  
artists will ya?" Ozaki said and jumped into his car.  
  
"He's just mad because we're constantly  
  
dealing with supernatural evil forces, it'll pass,"  
  
Tsumura said with another grin before walking off.  
  
The scouts just glanced at each other well  
  
aware that this was probably the latest in a string of  
  
evil attempts to take over the world. 


	145. 145

Chapter 145 A group of drained and thoroughly depressed students staggered in through the doors of Juuban High School ready to began their first day of exams.  
"Why do they even need to know if we learned anything or not?" Serena muttered.  
"I think they care too much that's their problem.." Lita said.  
"Yeah..why do they have to be so committed to their jobs?" Mina muttered.  
"It's less a matter of commitment, more like a need to somehow prove their doing their jobs"  
Raye said.  
"So why aren't they taking the exams ey"  
Mike asked.  
"Hey..yeah..." the others said in realization.  
"So do you think you're ready?" Greg asked Amy as the two trailed behind their friends.  
"I hope so," Amy said. "I've been going over everything"  
"You did your best..what else is there that you can do"  
"I used to believe that was true Greg. But if your best isn't good enough"  
"When has that ever been true for you"  
Greg asked.  
"Greg you're much too kind you know"  
Amy said with a small grin.  
"I try," Greg said.  
"I just wish I shared your confidence"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"Do I have a choice?" Amy asked. "After all stress has physical effects that I might not be able to suppress even if I tried to. I mean there are several chemicals in the brain released that.  
"And you don't know biology?" Greg asked with a grin.  
Amy stopped.  
"We'll see won't we?" She said with a smile.

The group all filed in for their first exam in Miss Haruna's class. Miss Haruna looked as drained as they all were.  
"You okay Miss H?" Mike asked.  
"Don't ask..." Miss Haruna hissed. "I have an announcement though"  
"Because my latest date went sour last night and I have nothing but contempt for the male side of the human species I am going to automatically take ten points off every boy's test!" Haruna said.  
"You can't do that!" Melvin squeaked.  
"Melvin..how wrong you are.." Haruna said and tossed a dictionary at him. He caught it but was propelled out of his chair by the weight of it.  
"Now are we clear on that.." Haruna said.  
"Is she serious?" Steve muttered.  
"I don't know, but I think she's drunk"  
Rick said.  
"Or stoned.." Mike added.  
"I am nothing of the sort!" Haruna shouted in to his ear.  
Mike immediately began to try and reason how she had reached their desks undetected from the front of the room in such a short period of time.  
"You men are such barbarians...I'm not that old!" Haruna screeched and began crying on Rick's shoulder.  
"Oh..uh..I guess...yeah..uh.." Rick said. "Help"  
"Please Miss H..you can't blame every guy for what a few narrowminded guys might think..I mean...after all Mike here..was just saying why he couldn't understand why the right guy hasn't come along for you..to be perfectly honest I think he was hoping you were still available," Steve said.  
"WHAT?" Mike and Haruna shrieked. Haruna continued crying.  
"THAT DIDN'T WORK!" Mike said and clobbered Steve. "Woah..that was a hit.." Steve muttered picking himself off the floor.  
"Uh..I'm sure..the uh...right guy will come along..I mean..hey...Rome wasn't built in a day"  
Rick said.  
"Though interestingly enough it was burnt to the ground in a night..." Mike said.  
"What does that mean?" Haruna screeched grabbing him.  
"Why are all the teachers here unstable"  
Greg muttered.  
"No idea.." Amy said. "Calm down Miss H...we know what you're going through," Lita said.  
"Uh..yeah..I mean...here we are beautiful girls...almost goddesses in beauty," Mina said.  
"Don't push it Mina, but yeah...we are quite desirable," Raye said.  
"And yet these three have to settle for Rick,  
Steve, and Mike..hardly seems fair does it?" Serena added.  
"WHAT?" The three guys in question said.  
"I appreciate you trying to help me girls, but it's hopeless..let's get this started," Haruna said and moved to the front of the room. It was at that moment that Haruka and Michiru walked in.  
"Haruka and Michiru were have you two been?" Haruna asked.  
"Urgent business elsewhere." Haruka said.  
"Couldn't be avoided," Michiru said.  
"I see.." Haruna said. "You will of course have a note explaining all this"  
The two produced them.  
"I see.." Haruna said reading them. "It's not like I care," she said and ripped the letters up. Haruka and Michiru were slightly surprised.  
"Just take the test," the teacher said.  
"That's odd," Michiru whispered.  
"I wonder what we missed.." Haruka whispered back.  
Haruna distributed the test and then slumped in her chair.  
"Class...begin..." she muttered.

Fifty seven minutes later, underground in the sewer system a strange object's mechanical legs splashed as a pair of mechanical legs moved through the water. It slowly moved along scaring some nearby sewer rats and making its way to where a manhole cover let in small bits of light through it's small holes. The object stopped and raised a mechanical arm. It stepped back and lined the arm up. An energy blast flew out from the arm and hit the area around the manhole. It kept shooting until a large area had been carved out of it. The sewer ceiling and the ground above fell into the sewer and splashed into the water. The robot leapt upward and onto the ground revealing itself to the light. It was about seven feet tall and made of various alloys. It had a large head with glowing red eyes. It's right arm was a laser weapon of some kind. It's left appendage was a large claw. It stood there and caused traffic on the nearby street to come to a screeching halt as everyone stopped to see just what it was that was standing there. The robot disregarded them and stepped forward stomping along the ground and moving in the direction of the one and only Juuban High School which was just down the street.

"Guess it's time for the bio exam huh"  
Amy said emerging from Miss Haruna's room and headed to her next test.  
"Yeah.." Greg said.  
"Well..you're right I have done my best...it's out of my hands..I just have to go in there and do what I always do"  
"That's right"  
"Why am I so nervous?" Amy asked.  
"It's understandable," Greg said.  
"But I don't get this nervous before an exam ever.." Amy said.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of"  
"I'm not ashamed I'm worried"  
"Because you're nervous"  
"Uh..yeah.." Amy said.  
"Can't blame you for that.." Greg said and they headed into the next room.

Serena meanwhile was staggering into History followed by Raye and Mina.  
"So...why is Tokyo not called Edo again"  
She was asking.  
"It was called Edo Serena," Raye said.  
"But why isn't it now?" Serena said.  
"There's no time to explain it," Mina said.  
"But isn't that important?" Serena asked.  
"Yes," the two girls replied.  
"It's not my fault, I'm hungry, that distracts me," Serena said.  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Raye asked.  
"Sure...uh..but what does that have to do with it?" Serena asked.  
"Serena..just take the test, you'll be fine"  
Mina said.  
"Why will I be fine?" Serena asked. "It's me were talking about here"  
"I just don't want you to drag me down with you," Mina said.  
"Couldn't it happen the other way to"  
Serena asked.  
"Oh sure..and that's another good reason"  
Mina said.  
"You're right it is," Serena said.  
"Will you two just sit down?" Raye muttered. Rick, Mike, and Steve came through the door soon afterward.  
"Gentlemen..this is history and as such we must prepare with our sacred chant," Rick said as the three stood at their desks.  
"Agreed," Steve said.  
"For it will get us in good with the spirits above," Mike said.  
"It's not to get us in good, it is to endear us in the hearts of the spirits above," Steve muttered.  
"I just get to the point that's all," Mike said.  
"What are you three talking about?" Raye muttered.  
"Watch and learn," Rick said. The three guys clapped their hands together and bent their heads forward solemnly. The girls watched warily expecting it to degrade into something else at any time.  
"Hey..stop being unmystical.." Steve said and elbowed Mike.  
"I was not..you were giving me bad vibes"  
Mike muttered and elbowed Steve.  
"Stop being disrespectful," Rick said and elbowed Steve. "Uh..elbow Mike for me..too"  
"Fine," Steve said and elbowed Mike.  
"Same to you buddy," Mike said and elbowed Steve who elbowed Rick. All the while they were keeping their heads bowed.  
The girls sighed.  
"Class take your seats," The teacher said walking in. The tests were soon handed out.  
Serena looked at the test.  
"Fifteen questions about Edo alone! Come on!" She shouted. The entire class looked at her.  
She just stuck her tongue out. "Is there a problem Serena?" the teacher asked.  
"Uh...you asked too many questions about something I don't know anything about sir.." Serena said.  
"Oh...well sorry.." the teacher said. "But then again...isn't that the entire exam"  
The class all made some noise at that one.  
"Sir...that is decidedly cold..." Serena said. "Though accurate..." she said and sighed before working on the test.

Meanwhile the robot had almost completed it's trek and the high school now stood in front of it. It stopped and stared through it's red eyes. The sound of sirens began to fill the air as the SDF and police force began to respond to the reports of a large robot, but the robot didn't care in the least. It let out a grunt.  
"Now what?" it said to itself. "Oh..that is right I must draw out the target scouts and challenge them to combat. Then we shall prove my supremacy over them in this combat," It said. "I do not want to damage them inadvertently before battle begins or victory will not be whole. Must attract attention another way then damaging school. Will make noise perhaps"  
A barrage of multicolored light smashed into the ground in front of it. It looked down in surprise and then back up. Standing in front of the school was a figure dressed in a grey uniform with a blue cape swinging behind him.  
The robot stood there silently not making a move.  
Maverick's eyes narrowed. The robot still stood there.  
Maverick held his sword at the ready. The robot looked around before raising it's arm to fire. Maverick dived out of the way and moved forward sending a barrage at it. The shots hit the robot and then seemed to do nothing. Maverick flipped backward and still faced it.  
"You can do nothing to me," the robot said. "I am immune to your attacks"  
"And why is that?" Maverick snapped.  
"I will not answer," the robot said and fired his laser again. Maverick easily avoided it and fired another barrage this time with two swords. They showed no effect on the robot.  
"I am not even expending my maximum amount of energy," The robot said.  
"Aren't you!" Maverick shouted and leapt forward he swung his swords and cut at the robot,  
the energy dissipated against the robot. The robot lunged at him with it's claw. Maverick slid around and tried to dig his swords into the back of the robot, but the robot turned denying and swung his laser at great speed. Maverick leapt out of the way before it fired, but found himself quickly coming under fire from the robot wherever he landed. Maverick kept moving but the laser fire increased.  
"I am actually quite quick.." the robot said.  
"Show off," Maverick said and flung a smoke pellet down before leaping forward and trying for a spin kick. The robot lunged at him with it's claw before he could finish. Maverick could not avoid it and he was flung over the robot and into some bushes.  
"He of course can see through the smoke,  
maybe thermal sensors," Maverick said to himself and leapt out of the way of another laser barrage. The big question is where the immunity comes from. He thought.  
"Pluto...Dead Scream"  
A dark attack flew across the air and slammed into the robot. It whirled but showed little affect to the attack. Sailor Pluto didn't waste time and leapt forward swinging her staff forward. She pushed it into the robot, but he swung around with it's laser arm and batted her away. She stood up quickly and leapt out of the way of a laser barrage.  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Another attack swept down from the school's roof...and hit the robot. It turned to see Sailor Saturn standing facing it. It aimed its laser and fired. Saturn leapt off of the roof and landed facing him.  
"Now you've got more than one opponent"  
Sailor Pluto said.  
"Doesn't matter," The robot said. "You can't beat me"  
"Don't be too sure," Pluto said.  
"We never lose," Sailor Saturn said.  
"I wish to fight all of you..where are the others?" The robot asked.  
"They are too busy for a petty enemy like you," Pluto said. Police cars and SDF vehicles skidded up.  
"I see...you still believe I am not a formidable enemy!" the robot shouted and unleashed an incredibly quick laser blast blowing apart some police cars. "See that speed!" the robot shouted.  
"We're faster," Saturn said and spun her scythe quickly unleashing her own attack, it hit the robot but had no effect.  
"What good is an attack that does no good"  
The robot shouted and unleashed a quick laser barrage. The scouts leapt out of the way and more cars were blown apart.  
Maverick meanwhile was crouched behind a tank.  
"What is that thing?" General Patterson said.  
"I don't know," Maverick said.  
"You don't?" Patterson said with shock.  
"Yeah? You don't?" a large number of soldiers said.  
"I need a bazooka," Maverick muttered.  
Pluto and Saturn meanwhile had gotten clear of the attacks and unleashed their own at him. The robot did not have the speed to dodge it, but it didn't need it. The attacks were of no use. "Don't you see! I'm invincible"  
Seventy two roses hit the robot from behind and embedded themselves in it's metal. It turned in surprise. Tuxedo Mask stood on top of a ruined tank.  
"Very nice..but it changes nothing!" the robot said and fired again. Tuxedo Mask leapt off and the tank blew apart.  
The SDF and the police opened fire with what they had and Maverick fired the bazooka. The attacks hit the robot but had no effect.  
"The bazooka usually works," Maverick said with annoyance.  
"We should just run it over," General Patterson said.  
Meanwhile Pluto, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask were crouching behind a wall.  
"What is that thing?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"It's a long story," Pluto said.  
"How are we supposed to beat it"  
"Run out its battery," Pluto said.  
"What"  
"At the moment it is invincible to our attacks, but soon it will run out of power, and then it's over. We just need to keep it busy..." Pluto said.  
"How long do we have to do this for"  
Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"I don't know exactly," Pluto said.  
"Why not?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"Nobody's perfect," Pluto said.  
"I thought you were," Tuxedo Mask said.  
Pluto smiled slightly.  
"Come on..." she said and stood.  
Meanwhile a tractor trailer went racing down the street and at the robot. It hit and to everyone's shock was stopped dead by the robot.  
"How the...!" Chief Ozaki shouted. "That plan should've worked"  
"What's the deal?" General Nagumo barked.  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn took this opportunity to swing their weapons and attempt to trip up the robot. The robot stood firm and fired his lasers at them. Tuxedo Mask charged forward and threw more roses. The robot blasted them apart with his laser. Maverick leapt from behind and swung his two swords. The robot took the hits and began to turn it's torso around quickly firing laser blasts off in all directions. Everyone ran for it,  
except the scouts who regrouped.  
"What exactly are we accomplishing here"  
Maverick asked.  
"Just keep attacking it," Pluto said.  
"You'd think with the noise the other scouts would get involved," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"It's better that they don't, finals and all"  
Sailor Pluto said.  
Meanwhile inside the scouts were all thinking the same thing. Of course there's this massive battle outside,  
but we've got finals and if the others scouts need us they'll call. Serena thought. Still this is very odd..here I am trying to figure out what the heck happened in 1890 and all this stuff keeps exploding..hey..maybe there was a war or something...I'll have to look into that. An announcement came through the PA.  
"Uh..this is Principal Oksua...uh..please do your best to uh...finish your exams...the authorities assure me they have everything under control"  
There was another explosion.  
"Geez..that was close..uh..ahem...uh...carry on.." he said.  
The entire school sighed and continued to try amidst they're disbelief that they were still sitting in their seats taking tests.

The battle continued to rage, the entire army and police force along with the scouts keep bombarding the robot, but it stood there taking it all.  
"I am invincible! I want the scouts! I wish to defeat them in combat!" it shouted.  
"We're all you get!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
The robot stopped at that moment and then looked around. The group all tensed. Seconds later it blasted a hole in the ground where it was standing and dropped into the sewer again. "Maverick you're camera," Pluto said. Maverick quickly followed it with his mini camera.  
"It's running low on energy," Pluto said.  
"So what do we do now?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"Good question, Maverick you track it...Saturn and I will go after it," Pluto said.  
"But.." Tuxedo Mask began.  
"We can handle it," Pluto said.  
"I just lost it," Maverick said.  
"How?" Pluto asked.  
"It..somehow shut the camera off"  
Maverick said stoically containing his surprise.  
"We'd better hurry," Pluto said to Saturn. Saturn nodded and the two dived into the hole.  
Maverick and Tuxedo Mask glanced at each other.  
"Well..that was different," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"I noticed," Maverick said.  
"Should we follow them?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"No idea," Maverick said.  
"You know something though"  
"What"  
"They're have been a heck of a lot of enemies running around in the sewer lately and we haven't even tracked down the last group"  
"Fun isn't it?" Maverick muttered.  
"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Chief Ozaki shouted from behind a wrecked police car.  
"Wish we could," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"We don't know," Maverick said and the two leapt off in opposite directions.  
"How do you like that..." Ozaki said.  
"I'd like to know who built that robot"  
Nagumo said.  
"I'll look into it if you want," General Patterson said.  
"I do, that thing was a match for even the scouts," Nagumo said. "Uh..gentlemen.." came a voice. They all looked to see Principal Oksua standing there.  
"Principal Oksua? What is it?" Patterson asked.  
"Uh..is it gone?" Oksua asked.  
"Yes, we hope," Patterson said.  
"Aw..good...all that crashing was distracting the students," Oksua said. "Finals you know"  
"Wait a second, are you telling me that there are students in there who were taking finals through all this?" Ozaki asked.  
"Well..they've gotta take them sometime ey..." Oksua said. Ozaki glanced at Nagumo who just shrugged.  
"That's our educational system for you"  
Nagumo said.  
"Uh..I'll just be going now," Oksua said and slinked off.  
"I'm going home now..." Ozaki muttered and stalked off.  
"Don't blame him," Patterson said.  
"Patterson..." Nagumo said.  
"Sir"  
"Just how many of those scouts are there now anyway"  
"Last count...fifteen sir basically"  
"Oh...I was just curious."

Meanwhile underground Maverick wandered through the sewer water with a small flashlight studying a readout on his watch. He stopped abruptly and pointed the flashlight down. He reached into the water and pulled out a handful,  
the water fell away revealing a small mini camera. "Damaged, but it will repair itself"  
Maverick muttered. His eyes then narrowed.  
"Neptune...Uranus...why do you still believe you can sneak up on me?" he said and turned. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus emerged from the darkness behind him.  
"We were following Pluto and Saturn"  
Uranus said.  
"Wouldn't it make more sense to call them on the communicators?" Maverick asked.  
"We tried, something is jamming it," Uranus said.  
"Perhaps any residual negaenergy from the last sewer battle, or it could be something the robot is emitting," Neptune said.  
"Possibilities," Maverick said. "Don't let me stop you," he said and jumped back up onto the walkway beside the water. Uranus and Neptune leapt by. "I told you he would see us," Neptune said as they moved down the tunnel.  
"He didn't see us, he sensed us," Uranus said. "So?" Neptune asked.  
"He doesn't need skill to sense us, he was given that ability," Uranus said.  
"Uranus..have you forgotten that this is someone who beat you in a fight?" Neptune asked.  
"Just whose side are you on anyway"  
"I am by your side Uranus, and that is why I tell you to be wary of him. He is very dangerous,  
and you're emotions hide that from you"  
"I know what I'm dealing with," Uranus said.  
"Good," Neptune said and the two continued along.

"We lost it," Saturn said stoically as Pluto and herself stood at a crossroads in the sewer tunnel.  
"How'd it move so fast?" Pluto asked. "It is a very interesting creation," Saturn said.  
"Well..it must have gone one of these three ways, we could use some backup," Pluto said and pulled out her communicator.  
"Come in Uranus and Neptune," She said.  
A few seconds passed.  
"Pluto...you're there...that means the interference has passed," Uranus said.  
"What interference..no never mind..tell me later, where are you?" Pluto said.  
"Heading up the tunnel you were headed down," Uranus said.  
"All right...keep heading straight..we've reached a crossroads," Pluto said. "I need you two to help me split up and look for that thing"  
"We already have two paths covered"  
Saturn said.  
"Saturn, I don't want you going alone"  
Pluto said.  
"Too bad," Saturn said and leapt down the left corridor.  
"Saturn!" Pluto said.  
"I must investigate this," Saturn called back.  
"Hurry you two," Pluto said into her communicator. "When you get to the crossroads one of you go straight, the other right. I've got to follow Saturn!" "Understood," Uranus said.  
Another transmission came through. Pluto received.  
"I hate to say this," Maverick said as his face appeared on the screen.  
"What is it?" Pluto asked.  
"That robot of yours just got into the back of a truck and is headed west on the highway"  
Maverick said.  
"Didn't you try and stop it!" Uranus shouted into her communicator.  
"I didn't get the chance," Maverick said.  
"How'd you find it anyway?" Uranus snapped.  
"Think about it...you're smart enough to figure it out," Maverick said.  
"Will you two quit it!" Pluto said. "We have to get moving"  
"I suggest you hurry," Maverick said.  
"Can you follow it?" Neptune asked.  
"Highway traffic is not something I'd like to try leaping through and I've only got one camera left," Maverick said.  
"We'll handle it," Pluto said.  
"And you won't Maverick," Uranus added.  
"Uranus...shut up," Maverick said.  
"Maverick...don't instigate anything," Pluto said. "We're taking over, you just withdraw"  
"Enjoy yourselves," Maverick muttered and cut the link.  
"What an..." Uranus said.  
"Uranus..not now.." Pluto said into her own communicator. Meanwhile at the Crown Restaurant, Darien sat staring at a cup of coffee. For some reason he couldn't stop picturing the face of Furikiru Sagara in the liquid as it sat in it's circular container. Serena's birthday is soon. He thought and took a sip. And I'm in my twenties. Does this work. She's still a girl. She's older then she was..but...I do love her..that's not the issue. But...she doesn't understand the concerns I have now. The pressure I'm under, I've got to carve out a future...I have to stay concentrated. What am I saying? I do love her..I'd make it work...but...I don't know anymore. He put the coffee back down and stared at it. Then there's Furi. He thought thinking of the nickname Sagara had told him to address her as. She's nice, she's very smart, and she knows what I'm going through. I can sit down and have an intelligent discussion with her. Serena's wonderful..but she just doesn't care about science. I can't fault her for that, science is a lot of work. Takes special people to get enthusiastic about it. Then again she is a math prodigy. She's not stupid. Absolutely not, just not focused, and she may not be ever. Furi though.  
He sighed.  
Furi and I haven't been through the things Serena and I have been through. It's just.  
He was cut off in mid thought.  
"Something wrong Darien," Andrew said appearing at the table.  
"You could say that," Darien said.  
"Really?" Andrew said. "Anything I can help with"  
"No...I don't think so.." Darien said.  
"Thanks for asking though"  
"You sure...you aren't having problems with Serena are you"  
"Why would you think that?" Darien asked a bit sharply. "I could have other problems"  
"Fair enough..it's just usually you can talk about the other problems.." Andrew said. "But you look like you need some time..so..I'll leave you to it"  
"Wait Andrew..." Darien said. "It's not that I don't trust you..it's just...it's just some thoughts..I don't know what to make of it yet though. My imagination's been a little weird lately. I'm under some stress"  
Andrew grinned slightly.  
"Okay...but you know where to find me"  
Andrew said and walked off.  
Darien sipped some more of his coffee. 


	146. 146

Chapter 146  
  
The next few weeks passed.   
  
"This is all very odd," Hotaru Tomoe said  
  
staring out a window at city.  
  
"That is an understatement," Haruka said  
  
from the kitchen of the apartment.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Hotaru said turning.   
  
"No sooner than one of our enemies stops showing  
  
itself, do we have to deal with an enemy of a very  
  
unconventional nature. Do things normally go like  
  
this?"  
  
"Hardly," Haruka said.  
  
"I would like to know what happened to that  
  
first group of enemies," Michiru said walking into  
  
the room. "The last thing we need to happen is some  
  
negaenergy altered human running around while we  
  
try to track down this robot."  
  
"Figures, we'd have to deal with so many  
  
uncertainties at once," Haruka said.  
  
"Isn't that basically what living entails?"  
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"All too often," Michiru agreed.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Yet another criminal was found with  
  
energy drained out of him today. This makes the  
  
twenty seventh victim of what seems to be a  
  
negaverse assault in a three week period. The  
  
police are still baffled and Police Chief Ozaki had  
  
this to say..."  
  
"What's the problem? They're criminals  
  
aren't they? Heh heh..but seriously we're working  
  
on it."  
  
"General in Chief Nagumo of the SDF vows  
  
that with the help of the scouts they will track down  
  
whose responsible..." the reporter said. "The  
  
scout's leader though, Sailor Moon, did not seem  
  
optimistic when she arrived on the scene."  
  
"Uh..well..most of the time they don't hide  
  
from us so then it's not too much work to find them,  
  
but now they're not playing fair, and the cities so  
  
big...you can't expect me to just go around looking  
  
can you?"  
  
  
  
"Nice going Serena," Raye muttered. The  
  
Guardian scouts and inner Sailor Scouts, excepting  
  
Mina, were all sitting around Amy's living room at  
  
the time.  
  
"Well..I..I'm not good on television," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"What were you doing there in the first  
  
place?" Raye asked. "I thought we were letting the  
  
blue team handle it?"  
  
"I uh..well..I didn't want to seem like I was  
  
slacking...blue team?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh...well..they all wear blue right?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
The group nodded.   
  
"So are you having any luck?" Raye asked.  
  
The "blue team" members all looked at each  
  
other.  
  
"None yet," they all said in unison.  
  
The others glanced at them.  
  
"Why?" The others said in unison. "You  
  
guys are supposed to know everything."  
  
"But we don't," Amy said.  
  
"There are some possibilities," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"Like what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well..uh...my computer  
  
identified..some..links..between the criminals I  
  
mean...but nothing conclusive..it's still running  
  
checks..maybe it will lead...." Patterson said.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Amy stood up and walked to the door. She  
  
opened it. Mina stood there.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, had things to do, got held  
  
up, et cetera, you know how things are, too many  
  
people in this city right?" she said.  
  
Amy just blinked at her.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Mina said waltzing in.  
  
The group all looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You missed Serena's appearance on tv,"  
  
Raye said snidely.  
  
"No no, I saw it the first time, Serena you  
  
need to learn more stage presence," Mina said.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure, you know stature, poise, all the things  
  
that make a great actress," Mina said.  
  
"I'm not an actress," Serena said.  
  
"Yes yes, but those things still apply," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Uh...right," Serena said.  
  
"Mina has a point," Raye said. "A small one,  
  
it wouldn't hurt if ya learned some skills if you're  
  
going to be talking to reporters and such."  
  
"Does that involve work?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course," Raye said.  
  
"I'll just avoid reporters then."  
  
"Deal," Raye said.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"I hope its Santa Claus," Mike said.  
  
Everyone glanced at him.  
  
Amy opened the door. A man in a suit stood  
  
there.  
  
"I have a summons for Amy Anderson and  
  
D.V. Patterson. You are to appear in court in four  
  
days," the man said.  
  
"Why?" Amy said in surprised.  
  
"You are being summoned for a hearing  
  
relating to the Shaw case," the officer said.  
  
"But I already had a civil trial," Amy said.  
  
"This is different. It's all covered in the  
  
summons," the man said. "Good night."  
  
"What have you got to do with this I  
  
wonder?" Amy asked. "But what...is going on  
  
now..haven't they had enough..." she said rapidly  
  
becoming upset.  
  
Haruka sat at the wheel of her car as it sped  
  
through the streets. Michiru stared off into space.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You noticed?" Michiru said.  
  
"I usually do you know," Haruka said.  
  
"True enough," Michiru said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"As weird as it sounds, I really wish we  
  
were telling the others about all that is occurring,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"I don't see why, but it's Setsuna telling us  
  
to keep it between just us," Haruka said.  
  
"Like it or not Haruka, they are our allies,  
  
and we may work well as a team together, but  
  
working like this...it just doesn't work," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"Have you mentioned this to Setsuna?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you first. We're chasing  
  
this robot around, and who knows what happened to  
  
the last group of enemies we're facing. As much as  
  
we're used to just handling things ourselves, this is  
  
very uncertain territory."  
  
"You're haven't had a problem with it  
  
before."  
  
"We didn't know we had any allies before."  
  
"Setsuna believes we should keep a lid on it,  
  
so I am," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru sighed.  
  
"I guess I'm just not sure we know what  
  
we're facing."  
  
"We don't," Haruka said.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"You should know me better than that."  
  
"It does bother you, but you've gotten very  
  
good at hiding it."  
  
"I also would like to know what is going on,  
  
but there is little we can do to change it that we  
  
aren't already doing."  
  
Michiru nodded and pulled out her  
  
communicator.  
  
"Setsuna, we're almost there," she said into  
  
it.  
  
"Good," Setsuna replied. "Hotaru and I are  
  
about to get a first look."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"We always try," Setsuna said.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, Haruka's car slid behind a  
  
building in a relatively deserted portion of Tokyo's  
  
harbor. The two girls hopped out before  
  
transforming.   
  
"Pluto we're here," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Good," Pluto replied. "We've found him.   
  
We're on the roof of the fourth building. It's got a  
  
water tower on top of it."  
  
"On our way," Neptune said.  
  
The two leapt to a building rooftop and soon  
  
were landing next to Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"Think we'll be able to catch it off guard  
  
this time?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Doubtful, everyone should dive out of the  
  
way," Saturn said. The others all glanced at each  
  
other in surprise as Saturn leapt to the ground. The  
  
three did the same as a laser blast flew up through  
  
the roof.   
  
"Warn us more quickly next time," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Intuition has no schedule," Saturn said.  
  
The robot crashed through a wall and turned  
  
to face them.  
  
"You three back off and make a plan, I'm  
  
going to stall it," Uranus said.  
  
"How do you plan to..." Neptune began.  
  
Blasts flew at them. The group dodged  
  
them.  
  
"Just go!" Uranus said drawing her grail  
  
sword and leaping at the robot. The other three  
  
scouts scattered.  
  
"Do not think you are capable of defeating  
  
me," the robot said.  
  
Uranus leapt at the robot, landing on it's  
  
head and swinging the grail sword. It had  
  
predictably little effect. It tried to aim its energy  
  
blasts at her, she continued to swing her sword at it  
  
distracting it furiously. It finally managed a blast,  
  
which she leapt into the air to avoid bouncing off a  
  
wall on her way up. She let a blast fly from her  
  
sword. The robot turned towards her and readied its  
  
next attack.  
  
"About that plan?" Neptune asked as the  
  
other three scouts watched.  
  
"We're near a port, let's just dump the thing  
  
in the water," Pluto said. "We can figure out what  
  
to do after that."  
  
"Easily done," Saturn said leaping away.  
  
"Saturn! Come back!" Pluto shouted leaping  
  
after her.  
  
Neptune shrugged and followed.   
  
Saturn unleashed her attack flinging it at the  
  
robot. It turned towards her and fired off energy  
  
blast after energy blast. Saturn easily avoided them  
  
and back up. The robot advanced towards her. Pluto  
  
and Neptune landed beside her.  
  
"Could you not do that?" Pluto asked. "It's  
  
reckless to run off to fight him on your own."  
  
"Uranus did," Saturn said.  
  
"Why do you insist on committing yourself  
  
to failure!" the robot shouted.  
  
More energy blasts flew at them. Pluto and  
  
Neptune fired their grail weapons.  
  
"But she had a reason," Pluto said.   
  
"So did I," Saturn said.  
  
"It's not the same!" Pluto shouted.  
  
The robot charged them.   
  
"Up we go!" Neptune said as the three leapt  
  
out of the way.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The blast rippled along the ground and  
  
exploded at the robot creating a hole in the cement  
  
of a nearby dock. The robot fell in and slowly  
  
moved to stand back up from it.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attack widened the hole and the robot  
  
soon crashed into the water below the pier.   
  
"So...how do we get it out of there?" Saturn  
  
asked.  
  
"Do we even need to?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I've been wondering about that," Pluto  
  
said. "I think it's now capable of teleportation  
  
based on what we've seen.."  
  
"So it's probably already hidden by now,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Most likely, we'll wait around just in case  
  
it isn't," Pluto said.  
  
Steve was sitting in the restaurant staring out  
  
a window when Rick came upon him.  
  
"You're not known for deep thought," he  
  
said.  
  
"Eh...uh...right," Steve said turning towards  
  
him. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
Rick just glanced at him.  
  
"So what's the problem with you. You don't  
  
normally look this forlorn," Rick said sliding in his  
  
chair.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"That's an opinion how can it be a lie!"  
  
Steve shouted.  
  
"When you won't tell me what it is, that's  
  
when," Rick said.  
  
"It's not your problem," Steve said.  
  
"True, but I'm nosey," Rick said.  
  
Steve sighed.   
  
"It's nothing," he said.  
  
"Hiiii Rick," came a couple of high pitched  
  
voices. A couple of girls in Juuban High uniforms  
  
slid up.   
  
"Aki and Umi right?" he asked.  
  
The two girls nodded.  
  
"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Why don't you take me out Friday?" Aki  
  
asked.  
  
"No no, take me out Friday," Umi said.  
  
Steve looked at the two oddly.   
  
"Don't they know that..." he began.  
  
"Listen girls, I only have time for one girl  
  
per day," Rick said slickly.  
  
"Rick, you only have time for one girl  
  
period," Steve hissed.  
  
"Eh...oh...yeah...girls...didn't you know I  
  
was with someone?" Rick said blinking.  
  
"Sure, but I think it was time you traded  
  
up,"Aki said.  
  
"You're vote of confidence is heart warming  
  
Aki," Umi said.  
  
"What? No! How could you call yourself an  
  
improvement over me?"Aki snarled and the two  
  
girls started arguing.  
  
"Rick...I'm no expert, but what just  
  
happened there?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh...um..."  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
"Gotta go," Rick said and hurried out of the  
  
restaurant.  
  
Steve sighed and resumed staring out the  
  
window.  
  
What does he have that I don't have?" he  
  
thought.  
  
Lita meanwhile was collapsed on a bed. She  
  
found herself staring upward at the ceiling lost in  
  
thought. Visions swirled through her head of  
  
Serena and Darien going about their daily routine,  
  
hugging and kissing, saving each other, the usual.   
  
Then there was Raye and Rick, the relationship that  
  
seemed to be just as destined given all they had  
  
been through and despite Raye's experiment with  
  
dating two people at once. Finally there was Mina  
  
and Mike. They deserved each other. The only  
  
problem was there was her, and only her. No  
  
romance destined to occur, no love affair from  
  
centuries ago, nothing...  
  
"You like my bed that much do ya?" Mina  
  
asked poking her had over Lita.  
  
"Ahem...yes I do," Lita said.  
  
"Good for you," Mina said. "Are you going  
  
to lie there all night in a stupor or are we going to  
  
do something?"  
  
"I was just worried about Amy," Lita lied.   
  
She was worried deeply about her friend, but that  
  
just didn't dominate her thoughts at the moment.   
  
"We all are, but Mike's father's their  
  
attorney and it'll work out," Mina said.  
  
"Like it has all the previous times?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"Um...right..." Mina said.  
  
A few days later.. Amy and Patterson sat at  
  
the defendant's table next to Mr. Leslie.  
  
"I read through their proposal to get the case  
  
heard. Apparently the Shaw's are contesting the  
  
terms of the settlement," Leslie said.  
  
"How? We gave them the property, and  
  
paid the bills, what more do they want?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"Something to do with the sale of it to  
  
Patterson," Leslie said.   
  
"I have no idea what this is about," Patterson  
  
said grimly.  
  
"What is your complaint Mister Gadsden?"  
  
the judge said to the Shaw's lawyer.  
  
"Your honor, the settlement reached  
  
between the Anderson family and the Shaw's  
  
resulted in the selling of all property belonging to  
  
the Anderson family to pay the settlement. We have  
  
learned that this has not occurred and that indeed  
  
the property never left the Anderson family!"  
  
The crowd all looked around in surprise.  
  
  
  
"What does this mean?" Amy said. "Can  
  
they somehow argue that because I live there it  
  
didn't happen?"  
  
"No they can't. That's what worries me,"  
  
Mister Leslie.  
  
"Your honor to prove all this we first call  
  
D.V. Patterson to the stand," Gadsden said.  
  
Patterson stood up slowly and walked to the  
  
witness box.   
  
"Your honor we also find it very important  
  
that his full name be entered into the record,"  
  
Gadsden added. Patterson's eyes widened. The  
  
crowd gasped.   
  
"Quiet," the judge said. "State your full  
  
name, Mister Patterson."  
  
Patterson took in a breath and then sighed.  
  
"My name is Donovan Vincent Patterson,"  
  
he muttered.  
  
"Donovan Vincent Patterson?" half the  
  
crowd echoed.  
  
"The initials were a good move," Mike  
  
Leslie said.  
  
"Quiet!" the judge said. "Or I'll clear the  
  
room!"  
  
"Now...Donovan," Gadsden began.  
  
"You are not on a first name basis with me,  
  
address me as mister," Patterson snapped.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Patterson. You own the house  
  
correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why is it that while your uncle paid for  
  
it, you own it?"  
  
"I needed to own it to have residence, so I  
  
could attend school in Tokyo," Patterson said.  
  
"I see...so you own the house?"  
  
"I just said so."  
  
"The defense will say he owns the house  
  
too, what's the point of this?" Mr. Leslie asked.  
  
"Mr. Patterson, who were your parents?"  
  
Gadsden asked. The crowd began to become  
  
restless intrigued by what was occurring. Amy's  
  
friends were especially troubled.  
  
Patterson paused controlling himself.  
  
"My parents were..Vincent and Lisa  
  
Patterson, they were killed when I was young."  
  
"That's what you think," Gadsden said.   
  
The gallery started looking at each other in  
  
surprise. Patterson's eyes widened farther then they  
  
had ever widened before.   
  
"Yes...as strange as it may seen, we have  
  
uncovered proof that Mr. D.V. Patterson here was  
  
not indeed the son of Vincent and Lisa Patterson but  
  
that his parents were the same ones as the girl  
  
sitting at the defendant's table right now Amy  
  
Anderson!" Gadsden shouted. The crowd gasped.   
  
Patterson's eyes widened even more. Shock  
  
appeared on his face.  
  
"Order!" the judge shouted.  
  
"That's impossible," Patterson stammered.  
  
"No it isn't, no further questions."  
  
"Mr. Leslie?"  
  
"Uh..I have nothing to ask..right now..."  
  
Mister Leslie said shocked. "Reserve right to  
  
recall."  
  
"Granted, you may step down Mr.  
  
Patterson," the judge said, even letting some  
  
surprise show in his voice.  
  
D.V. paused and slowly moved back to the  
  
desk.   
  
"What's happening?" Amy asked unsurely.  
  
"I wish I knew," Mr. Leslie asked.  
  
"We call General William Patterson!"  
  
Gadsden said.  
  
William Patterson moved slowly to the  
  
witness chair and sat down.  
  
"General Patterson. Who are the real  
  
parents of D.V. Patterson?" Mr. Gadsden asked.   
  
"Remember you're under oath."  
  
General Patterson stared at the floor for a  
  
few seconds.  
  
"There's a difference between D.V.  
  
Patterson's real parents and his biological ones. His  
  
real parents cared," Patterson said.   
  
"I rephrase the question. Who are D.V.  
  
Patterson's biological parents? I want the truth."  
  
"You can't handle the...no never mind...that  
  
wouldn't help...D.V.'s biological parents are the  
  
Andersons."  
  
The crowd let out more sounds of surprise.  
  
"Last warning," the judge said.  
  
"Interesting how D.V. could grow up for so  
  
many years believing otherwise isn't it?" Gadsden  
  
said.  
  
"Yes it is you slime," Patterson snapped.  
  
"General," the judge snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why don't you just tell us the story of how  
  
all this happened?" Gadsden said.  
  
"All right. It began seventeen years ago.   
  
You see..both Doctor Andersons were in their final  
  
year of medical school and about to begin their  
  
grueling residency. They had been married, and  
  
then she discovered she was pregnant. Nine months  
  
later she delivered. One of the nurses who helped in  
  
delivery was Lisa Patterson. Only thing was the  
  
Andersons were planning on having one child,  
  
which they thought they might be able to handle.   
  
But what they had was twins. They didn't believe  
  
they could handle two children and said it openly.   
  
They then asked Lisa to take their newly born son,  
  
and raise him. To give him a good home, because  
  
they didn't believe they could give two children  
  
nearly enough attention. Lisa Patterson reluctantly  
  
agreed as did her husband, my brother Vincent.   
  
D.V. was born as Donovan Anderson and that was  
  
his name registered on the birth certificate. He was  
  
adopted soon afterwards by the Pattersons and his  
  
name was changed to Donovan Vincent Patterson,  
  
he was never supposed to know..." General  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"But you see the dilemma now don't you  
  
judge. D.V. Patterson is Amy Anderson's twin  
  
brother. So when she sold the house to him, she  
  
was merely selling it within her own family,"  
  
Gadsden said.  
  
"She had no idea it was her own family and  
  
neither did he, and for that matter how could they be  
  
considered a family?" Mr. Leslie asked.  
  
"Same biological parents your honor,"  
  
Gadsden said.  
  
"But hardly a family," Leslie said.  
  
"They both live in the same house now."  
  
"That's only because D.V. was forced to  
  
move out of his last home," Leslie said.  
  
"A home provided by Miss Anderson,"  
  
Gadsden said.  
  
"You two shut up..." the judge said.  
  
"Can I say something?" General Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"Not yet...Mr. Gadsden are you done  
  
questioning?" the judge asked  
  
"Yes," Gadsden said.  
  
"Mister Leslie?" the judge asked.  
  
"General why don't you explain to me what  
  
you think a family should be considering you to be  
  
an expert witness about the whole situation?" Leslie  
  
asked.  
  
"Objection, this is an opinion," Gadsden  
  
said.  
  
"From the only expert witness on the  
  
situation who isn't in jail," Leslie said.  
  
"You may answer the question," the judge  
  
said and turned to General Patterson.  
  
"Listen, I know you Shaw's are pretty angry  
  
people. But you have to realize something...you're  
  
not the only one to have lost someone close to them.   
  
You lost a father. These two kids over here, lost  
  
both their parents in whatever way you want to  
  
describe it. The two people who cared most for  
  
Amy are in jail. Rightly so you may argue, but still  
  
they are. The two who cared for D.V. are dead.   
  
They have their own pain to feel. And now you  
  
want to take their house away? Come on...D.V.  
  
Patterson and I emphasize Patterson bought the  
  
house so Amy Anderson could continue to live a  
  
normal life in the house she grew up in. The only  
  
person responsible for this is me. I thought I could  
  
get away with it, but judge, they didn't violate the  
  
settlement. I did."  
  
"Hmm..thank you. Nothing further," Mister  
  
Leslie said.  
  
"You may step down," the judge said.  
  
No more witnesses were presented. And the  
  
judge retired to his chamber. Amy and Patterson  
  
still sat in shock in the defendants' table, saying  
  
nothing. The gallery were equally stunned. The  
  
judge returned half an hour later.  
  
"This is not an easy decision, the judge said,  
  
but in the end I will not make two teenagers pay any  
  
more for the what two adults did. Shaw's you have  
  
quite enough money already. Case dismissed.   
  
General Patterson, you will be fined however," the  
  
judge said. Most of the gallery let out a sigh of  
  
relief. The Shaws left first, then most of the gallery.   
  
"We'd better wait outside," Serena said and  
  
the group headed out.   
  
"We need a minute," Amy said.  
  
Mr. Leslie nodded and turned to the bailiff.  
  
"When's the next case?" he asked.  
  
"An hour, those two need some time alone?"  
  
"Fraid so."  
  
"Okay.." the bailiff said and the two walked  
  
out.  
  
The two stared at the wall for a good minute  
  
saying nothing.  
  
"I had no idea," Amy said continuing to  
  
stare at the wall.  
  
"Me neither," Patterson said also staring a  
  
the wall.  
  
"Though it might explain a lot."  
  
"That it would."  
  
"All this time that you were looking out for  
  
me. You were just doing what a brother should do."  
  
"I guess I was," Patterson said.  
  
"I'm sorry this is so shocking....I...don't  
  
know what do say..." Amy said.  
  
"I've dealt with worse. My parents are dead.   
  
Yours were never mine."  
  
"I guess not," Amy said. "Are you all  
  
right?"  
  
"Are you?" Patterson asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. My world was only turned to  
  
the side. Yours was turned upside down."  
  
"Not really..my life has always been turned  
  
upside down."  
  
"But you can still turn it upside down from  
  
there...it's all relative," Amy said with a slight grin.  
  
"So it is..." D.V. said.  
  
"But then again...I don't think we could call  
  
this being right side up either.." Amy said.  
  
"No.." D.V. said solemnly.  
  
The two stared at the wall again for a good  
  
fifteen seconds.  
  
"D.V.?" Amy asked wiping a tear from her  
  
eye.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Is there a back way out of here? I know  
  
there will be press."  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out," D.V.  
  
said.  
  
The press were perched on the court house  
  
steps waiting for the parties to emerge. The Shaw's  
  
walked through followed by Gadsden. The press  
  
pounced.  
  
"My clients have asked me to make a  
  
statement," Gadsden said. "They are very  
  
disappointed with the ruling, morals aside, the  
  
property transaction was technically illegal."  
  
"Don't you have any shame?" Serena said  
  
pushing through the reporters.  
  
"Trying to exploit to kids who lost their  
  
parents like that," She said.   
  
"Young lady, there is more than one hurt  
  
party in all of this," Gadsden said.  
  
"Maybe, but you're a sleaze," Serena said.  
  
"I could sue you for slander," Gadsden said.  
  
  
  
"Only if they proved it wasn't true," Lita  
  
said. "Think about it mister lawyer."  
  
Gadsden grimaced.  
  
"No further comment," he said and the  
  
crowd pushed on.   
  
"Is that them!" one of the reporters said.   
  
Two figures emerged from the front doors of the  
  
courthouse, one with blue hair, the other with darker  
  
hair. The crowd rushed towards them only to  
  
realize that they were not who they were looking  
  
for, instead it was Rick wearing with his pony tail  
  
undone, and Greg wearing a blue wig and wearing a  
  
dress.  
  
"Suckers," Rick said grinning.  
  
"Uh..Rick...can I have my clothes back?"  
  
Greg muttered feeling awkward.  
  
Maverick and Sailor Mercury meanwhile  
  
leapt off the courthouse roof and away into the  
  
afternoon.  
  
  
  
"Donovan Vincent...it's not a bad name..."  
  
Amy said. "Sounds regal and mature."  
  
"It sounds pompous.." Patterson said.  
  
"Well..maybe a little," Amy said. "I guess  
  
D.V. fits your own image more, short and to the  
  
point."  
  
"I like to think so," Patterson said.  
  
The two stared out at the lights of the city.  
  
"Ever since I met you.." Amy said..and then  
  
paused. "Ahem...well...I knew there was something  
  
between us."  
  
"Uh..yeah..." Patterson stammered.  
  
"I can't explain it...for a while I didn't  
  
know..it wasn't romantic, it couldn't have  
  
been....but...after you helped Greg show up for the  
  
prom..I..knew it was something else."  
  
Patterson said nothing.  
  
"Please tell me if you had the same  
  
feelings," she said.  
  
"I uh..well..maybe a little..I..uh..don't know  
  
what to say.."  
  
"You see what it was, we loved each other,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
Patterson's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you agree...our instincts knew we  
  
were brother and sister long before we did, they  
  
kept us from falling in love of course, but it was the  
  
different type of love we felt," Amy said.  
  
"Guess so," Patterson said.  
  
"You're afraid of that word..love?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"So am I.." Amy said. "Somehow deep  
  
down I never want to use it in the wrong way..but  
  
I'm not now."  
  
"Of course if it we're brother and sister that  
  
means we should be more open with each other."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes, D.V. I have some good friends,  
  
you...don't trust anyone..but you can trust me, and I  
  
can trust you...you know that."  
  
D.V. said nothing.  
  
"Even if you won't admit it," Amy said.   
  
"D.V. we've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've spent fourteen years of life  
  
completely out of contact, and the few years after  
  
that, well you know...now we have to..uh...you  
  
know...be family."  
  
"Oh..I see.." Patterson said. "How do we  
  
uh..do that?"  
  
"Hmm...good question," Amy said.   
  
"Uh..how about we start with a hug."  
  
D.V. feinted and slid down the roof, Amy  
  
grabbed him and pulled him back up quickly.  
  
"D.V....get up.." Amy said slapping his  
  
cheek slightly.  
  
"Wha...sorry," D.V. said.  
  
"What a paradox you are...capable of  
  
defeating all sorts of enemies in combat, excellent  
  
tactician and weapons master, and yet all it takes to  
  
drop you is the word hug."  
  
"I..uh...that's how I am," D.V. said.  
  
"Come on, we're siblings we can hug when  
  
we please."  
  
"They're watching you know," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"D.V. no one is watching," Amy said.  
  
"I know they are."  
  
"D.V. you're paranoid, and there's nothing  
  
wrong with this, we're family."  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"D.V. don't get me angry," Amy said.  
  
"Fine, fine," D.V. said.  
  
"Now let me show you how it's done," Amy  
  
said and gave him a hug. Patterson began to sweat.  
  
"Stop sweating!" Amy snapped.  
  
"Sorry.." Patterson said.  
  
"See?" Amy asked.  
  
"No.."  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
There was a large crash. The two whirled.   
  
Their friends all lay in a heap at the bottom of a  
  
nearby tree.  
  
"Oops..how did we get here?" they all said.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Patterson said.  
  
"Hey look! The bus!" Mina shouted and  
  
their friends all raced off.  
  
"That was a mess," Haruka muttered leaning  
  
against the kitchen table in her apartment.  
  
"Could have been worse," Michiru said.  
  
"Anything can be worse," Hotaru said.  
  
"At least we learned a few things," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"But we're not closer to stopping this crazed  
  
robot," Haruka said. "This shouldn't be as difficult  
  
as it is."  
  
"I don't know, a robot immune to most of  
  
our attacks? That should be difficult if you ask  
  
me," Setsuna said.  
  
"Maybe we should bring in the others on  
  
this, especially now," Michiru said.  
  
"No, they have enough problems as it is,"  
  
Setsuna said. "They may need to get involved but  
  
not yet. Trust me."  
  
The others shrugged  
  
"Still, I don't exactly how this is going  
  
either," Setsuna said slumping into a chair. 


	147. 147

Chapter 147  
  
It was a rare occurrence to find the five girls  
  
and four boys who made up the scout team as it was  
  
called all in the same place at one time when school  
  
wasn't in session, but there they were all standing  
  
around the stone veranda of Raye's temple sitting,  
  
or leaning against a structure.  
  
"Serena, we're all here..what is this all  
  
about?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya," Serena said. "Given the  
  
current string of negaverse attacks I have been  
  
forced to give certain consideration to certain  
  
things."  
  
The group all looked at her.  
  
"I've been thinking of all the ways we could  
  
deal with this and I have come to one conclusion,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"A conclusion? What kind of conclusion?"  
  
Amy asked.  
  
"Have you figured this out Serena?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah? Have you?" everyone asked in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Of course...everything, but what's going  
  
on.."  
  
The group all sighed.  
  
"Serena..." Raye said.  
  
"Yes Raye?" Serena asked.  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING  
  
ABOUT!" Raye shouted knocking Serena off her  
  
feet.  
  
"Simply that the best way to handle all this  
  
is to take our minds off of the stress of the  
  
situation.." Serena said.  
  
"Uh Serena...hasn't the blue team been  
  
doing all the work?" Mike asked. "To be perfectly  
  
honest I haven't been under any stress."  
  
"You never are," Mina said.  
  
"It's not like you've been working either  
  
Mina," Lita said.  
  
"Neither have you," Mina said.  
  
"That's not what I'm getting at," Lita said.  
  
"AHEM!" Serena shouted. "What I'm  
  
saying is that it's not a matter of who's being lazy  
  
and who isn't, it's a matter of my birthday party a  
  
week from today."  
  
The scouts all glanced at her.  
  
"You know...June 30th," she said.  
  
"Oh..yeah..right..." they all said.  
  
"See...I'm not about to allow the possibility  
  
you guys would either forget to celebrate it or throw  
  
me a surprise party, because as you know I hate  
  
surprises..."   
  
"First we've heard of it," The scouts replied.  
  
"STOP DOING THAT!" Serena screeched.  
  
"What?" the scouts replied.  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"Speaking in unison?" they all said.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Sorry," They replied.  
  
Serena grumbled.   
  
"Anyway...I'm going to have the party, so all  
  
of you have to come, furthermore..I've constructed  
  
this list," she said pulling a paper out of her pocket.  
  
"Serena, aren't we supposed to figure out  
  
what to get you?" Lita asked.  
  
"No.." Serena said. "I'm taking no  
  
chances..there will be no more gifts I can't use."   
  
She stared at the four Sailors...  
  
"Like...a pacifier," she muttered glancing at  
  
Raye. Raye grinned nervously.  
  
"Diet drink..." she said and glared at Mina.  
  
"I just wanted you to be extra  
  
slim..ahem...sorry for helping.." Mina replied.  
  
"Or hockey tickets.." she muttered glancing  
  
at Lita.  
  
"Uh, so I couldn't go that night," Lita said.  
  
"And furthermore...what am I going to do  
  
with one hundred pencils," Serena muttered looking  
  
at Amy.  
  
"Well..I know you were always running  
  
out..I.." Amy said.  
  
"You're kidding that was what they got  
  
you?" Rick asked.  
  
"We got her other stuff too..." the four girls  
  
replied.  
  
"Like a new alarm clock," Raye said.  
  
"Cute.." Serena muttered.  
  
"A gift certificate to her favorite clothing  
  
store..isn't that dress you're wearing from there?"  
  
Lita asked.  
  
"Uh..so?" Serena asked.  
  
"I bought you an all you can eat lunch at the  
  
pancake hut, you cost me thirty seven dollars!"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"I was hungry!" Serena whined.  
  
"Uh..and I bought you that book you  
  
wanted..on that princess from the Moon," Amy said.  
  
"They used such small print, I thought  
  
there'd be at least one picture," Serena said.   
  
"Still...there were some interesting motifs, and they  
  
epiphany...amazing.."  
  
The group all glanced at her.  
  
"Epiphany...hah!" she said. " Anyway...here  
  
is a list...there are ten items on it, you can divide  
  
them up any way you wish..but I want them...so  
  
there...so please get them pretty please," she said  
  
and held out the list. Lita took it and glanced at it.   
  
"Well...okay...there are some odd things  
  
here..but I think we'll manage," Lita said.  
  
"Then I'm off," Serena said and dashed  
  
down the steps.   
  
I have to find Darien and hit him up for all  
  
sorts of stuff. She thought.  
  
"So what are we supposed to get?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...well...that's a good question," Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"She couldn't have asked for things that  
  
unusual," Raye said.  
  
"Raye..think about who we're talking  
  
about," Lita said.  
  
"Lemme see," Raye said and took the list.   
  
She began to read.  
  
"The red dress at the store with the bright  
  
white roses on it, not the black and red one, just the  
  
red one...at the store next to the store where I get  
  
those Green iced donuts...you know where..." Raye  
  
read off.  
  
"How does she expect anyone to know what  
  
she means, and she's at least two sizes above what  
  
she says isn't she?" Raye asked.  
  
"Are they all like that?" Mike asked.  
  
"She want's two shares in the Gainax  
  
Corporation?" Amy asked in surprise looking at the  
  
list.  
  
"How are we supposed to buy two shares for  
  
her?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh...you know girls..since you're the ones  
  
that like shopping..maybe we should just leave it to  
  
you.." Mike said.  
  
"No..." the girls replied.   
  
"This will just take some work that's all,"  
  
Mina said. "Besides, if we manage to pull it off,  
  
well it will be something to talk about..."  
  
"I guess we should divide it up.." Lita said.  
  
"You think this one is it?" Mina asked as  
  
she and Lita stared at a rack of dresses.  
  
"Hmm....no..." Lita said. "I just don't think  
  
it is.."  
  
"I don't know..it kinda could be.."  
  
"I think we should keep looking," Lita said.  
  
"Way to go Serena..she writes a paragraph  
  
of description and we still have no idea."  
  
"It's not like we're entirely in the dark."  
  
"And what if someone already bought the  
  
thing?"  
  
"Well that would be annoying," Lita said.  
  
"It would be more than annoying," Mina  
  
said. "That's the kind of stuff that leads to  
  
violence."  
  
"From you?" Lita asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm incredibly violent at times," Mina said.   
  
"I'm a lethal weapon."  
  
"Mina..calm down," Lita said.  
  
"I am calm."  
  
"You're clenching your fists," Lita said.  
  
"That's merely so I can calmly punch  
  
something," Mina replied.  
  
"Oh.." Lita said.  
  
"It's possible," Mina said.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"Besides what's up with you grumpy?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying," Mina said.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Ah hah! An opening, tell me what's up?"  
  
"No, you're weird when you get like this,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"It's a guy isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then the lack of one."  
  
Lita grimaced.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah hah! It is! Why didn't you say so? I can  
  
help," Mina said grinning.  
  
"I'd rather if you didn't," Lita replied.  
  
Mina's grin expanded.  
  
Raye meanwhile was leaning against a light  
  
pole when Rick emerged from a comic store.  
  
"Any luck?" Raye asked.  
  
"Nope," Rick said. "Apparently this comic,  
  
Digi-Yu-Inu-Kare-Bishoujo-Tenshi-Yu-Yu-Yasha is  
  
one of the most popular titles in the city, it's not  
  
going to be easy to find."  
  
"Great, just great," Raye said. "I just get  
  
subscriptions, I try to avoid having to go into these  
  
comic places, they're creepy."   
  
"Well some of them are more then  
  
others...but it's kind of an art form in itself, a la the  
  
renascence."  
  
"Oh?" Raye asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...sure comic shops are filled with all  
  
sort of comic books for both the guy and the girl,  
  
and it's usually run by an overweight bald man with  
  
a candy bar in one hand and a soda in another, but  
  
that's not the point, see these are trail blazers in  
  
entertainment."  
  
"What trail are they blazing?"  
  
"Wrong term, they're keeping the trail you  
  
know..obvious, so the wilderness doesn't swallow it  
  
up."  
  
"Oh...that works I guess," Raye said hoping  
  
he would get of the subject.  
  
"Doesn't it though?" Rick asked.  
  
"If you were making a bit of sense it would,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Never mind..let's just check the next store."  
  
"Right..right, I mean that comic's gotta be  
  
somewhere right?"  
  
"In a city this big sure, of course in a city  
  
this big...."  
  
"She's so getting another pacifier.." Raye  
  
said.  
  
"You actually gave her one."  
  
"Oh yeah.." Raye said. "And I got a gift  
  
too..the look on her face."  
  
"I can just guess," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"Mike, what are we doing down here?"  
  
Steve muttered looking around the shabby  
  
surroundings of one of the low rent districts.  
  
"Well...I've found it can be very useful in  
  
tracking down weird things," Mike said.   
  
"You'd think Serena wouldn't expect us to  
  
go to all this trouble, we are only indirect friends,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Good point, still this is kinda exciting,"  
  
Mike said "I don't mind wild goose chases."  
  
"I do." Steve said.  
  
"And what would you be doing if we  
  
weren't doing this?"  
  
"No idea, but I'm sure I could find  
  
something."  
  
"What a poor soul you are," Mike said.  
  
"Like you're any better off," Steve said.  
  
"Well..I've got myself to talk to...and  
  
believe me the conversations I've had."  
  
"You're insane, you know that right?"  
  
"Ah..here we are," Mike said appearing at  
  
the front of a wooden building covered with cloth.   
  
He knocked on the side of the wood. A small man  
  
popped out of the opening.  
  
"Ah...I see.." the man said and popped back  
  
inside.  
  
"Uh..." Steve began.  
  
"Wait for it," Mike said.  
  
The small man popped back out the door.  
  
"You can come in now.." he said.  
  
Steve glanced at Mike who grinned.  
  
"What was that all about?" Steve asked.  
  
Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
Amy meanwhile was moving through the  
  
book store. I haven't been doing as much reading  
  
lately, it's too bad, I really should get back into it.   
  
She thought to herself. I really have no idea where  
  
to look for this book Serena wants. I looked at the  
  
picture books first, but it wasn't there. She couldn't  
  
want a novel could she? After her response to the  
  
last one I gave her I wouldn't think so, still...I  
  
wonder.   
  
"Could this be it?" She asked herself pulling  
  
a book from the shelf and glancing at it.  
  
"It look likes a romance novel," Amy said  
  
and glanced inside. "Eh..." she said and dropped it.  
  
"No..that uh..can't be it..." she said to herself and  
  
slid it back into place. And even if it was....ugh...I  
  
can't believe Serena would want that level of  
  
detail...though..no..it couldn't be. The search  
  
continues I guess.  
  
"This one?" Lita asked holding up another  
  
dress.  
  
"Nope," Mina said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Doesn't look Serena-ish."  
  
"Oh...meaning?"  
  
"It's hard to explain," Mina said. "Now tell  
  
me more about you're problem."  
  
"We could just ask her for further  
  
instructions," Lita said ignoring Mina's request.  
  
"Now now don't run from your problems,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Look, Mina. We're trying to help Serena  
  
out now. I can wait."  
  
"But you're no fun when you're like this,"  
  
Mina said. "I want to help. This one?"  
  
She held up a dress.  
  
"Nope," Lita said.  
  
"Why not?" Mina asked.  
  
"She already has one."  
  
"That doesn't eliminate it."  
  
"Sure it does. Serena doesn't like it  
  
anyway."  
  
"Wouldn't it just have been easier to say she  
  
didn't like it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Maybe," Lita said.  
  
"I think it defeats the purpose of us buying  
  
her the gift if we don't have to search through every  
  
DRESS IN THE STINKING STORE!" Mina  
  
shouted.  
  
"You two look like you could use some  
  
help," came a voice. The two turned. Standing there  
  
in a dark purple suit was a man with his hair trailing  
  
down to his shoulders in a long broad ponytail.   
  
"Who are you and what is your home  
  
address?" Mina asked quickly.  
  
"Mina.." Lita said.  
  
"I am...the Seventh of Rose of Destiny,  
  
Tom," the man said.  
  
Lita and Mina glanced at each other.  
  
"Are you stoned?" The two girls asked.  
  
Tom laughed.  
  
"A response I have received before, but I  
  
couldn't help you girls seemed to be having some  
  
trouble..perhaps I may be of assistance," Tom said.  
  
"I don't know how," Lita said.  
  
"Well..we've got nothing to lose," Mina  
  
said. "We're shopping for our friends birthday and  
  
she told us what she wanted, but we can't really  
  
figure it out."  
  
"I see..." Tom said and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"I require all the information you can give me on  
  
this item..."  
  
"Uh okay..." the two girls said.   
  
  
  
"Found it!" Raye shouted.  
  
"You did..." Rick said poking his head  
  
around a stack of comics.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"About time," Rick said.  
  
"But you know there's something about  
  
this..." Raye said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm...I want this," Raye said.  
  
"What?" Rick asked.  
  
"Well just look, they're finally going to  
  
resolve the cliff hanger from two years ago."  
  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"Azuma and Miaka's romance...we're going  
  
to finally see if everything comes together...this is  
  
the issue."  
  
"It took them two years to resolve this?"  
  
"Well..so to speak...I stopped collecting the  
  
comic last year because it got boring, but this..yes..I  
  
must have it!" Raye said.  
  
"Raye..Serena...asked for it..we went to  
  
twelve stores and now...you're just going to buy it."  
  
"Well she'll be over at my house inevitably,  
  
she can look at it."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that's the point,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"It's not your problem, you weren't  
  
here...got me?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh...what?" Rick asked.  
  
Raye's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I guess I wasn't here," Rick said.  
  
"No you weren't," Raye said.  
  
Mike and Steve meanwhile were dashing out  
  
of the wooden hut as smoke flew out of it followed  
  
by birds.  
  
"Dang it! I knew this was a bad idea!" Steve  
  
shouted.  
  
"It's never happened like that before," Mike  
  
said.  
  
And at the clothing store.  
  
"Hmm...this must be it!" Tom shouted  
  
holding a loft a dress. Mina and Lita stared at it.   
  
"You know I think you're right there," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"I agree," Lita said. "That's amazing."  
  
"Isn't it?" Tom said. "Here you go girls...I  
  
am off!"   
  
Tom spun and raced out the door.  
  
"Jeez..where's Darien?" Serena muttered  
  
sitting outside his door. "I hope my friends have  
  
figured my list out. I tried to make it as clear as  
  
possible."  
  
The next morning.   
  
Mina found herself sitting on a park bench.   
  
Her head was tilted to one side and she was almost  
  
in a daze staring at the pond sitting in front of her.   
  
A hand moved in front of her face and snapped.   
  
She jerked up.  
  
"AHH don't do that!" and she lunged at the  
  
originator of the snap. Which happened to be Lita.   
  
The larger girl grabbed Mina and held her out in  
  
front of her.  
  
"Mina...it's just me," Lita said.  
  
"Ehh...what's the idea," Mina said.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"There's your answer, can you let go?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Of course.." Lita said and let go of Mina  
  
who sat back down. Lita sat down beside her.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Lita asked.  
  
"The romance is gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's been like this way for months now."  
  
"You mean you and Mike?"  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"See the problem with Mike is that he's one  
  
of the weirdest people I ever encountered, and at  
  
first that made him interesting. But now..lately..I  
  
just found it annoying. But never mind that...he  
  
hasn't taken me anywhere romantic since before we  
  
had to go to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Well at least you've gone somewhere  
  
romantic at some point," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Mina said. "Which reminds  
  
me..."  
  
"That doesn't help ya much does it. So are  
  
you going to break up with him?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know, something keeps nagging at  
  
me, suggesting maybe I'm rushing my decision."  
  
"So you're going to wait it out then?" her  
  
friend asked.  
  
"I don't know that either," Mina said.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't sigh, you know how difficult it  
  
is," Mina said sharply.  
  
"You're right," Lita said and sighed again.  
  
"Which reminds me..." Mina began.   
  
"Gotta go!" Lita shouted hopping up and  
  
running away.  
  
"No no no! My curiosity must be satisfied!"  
  
Mina shouted giving chase.  
  
  
  
At Tokyo University, Darien was sitting in a  
  
dinning hall skimming through a text book.  
  
"Now that's no good," came the familiar  
  
voice of Furikiru Sagara.  
  
"Oh...uh..hi.." Darien said putting the book  
  
down. Sagara sat across from him.  
  
"Studying is good, but not while you're  
  
eating," Sagara said.  
  
"Why not?" Darien said.  
  
"Darien there's a reason the mind and the  
  
stomach are separated," Sagara said.  
  
"And that is?" Darien asked.  
  
"I don't know what the reason is, I'm not  
  
into biology, but meals shouldn't be used for that.."  
  
she said motioning at the book with her fork.   
  
"Instead they're useful for thinking, relaxing, and  
  
most of all talking to me."  
  
"Is that a law?" Darien asked.  
  
"It should be...so how's Serena?"  
  
"Serena? Why?" Darien stammered.  
  
"Why? Why what?" Sagara asked.  
  
"Well..it's just an odd thing to start a  
  
conversation with that's all?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien, I was just curious," Sagara said.  
  
"She's fine," Darien said.   
  
"That's good, I've noticed that every time  
  
she isn't you fall into a stupor."  
  
"Oh, so you've been keeping an eye on me  
  
then?" Darien asked.  
  
"Of course, you've got a future you know,"  
  
Sagara said.  
  
"A future?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well think about it, we're about to have a  
  
manned space program, and you're going to be in  
  
the midst of it," Sagara said. "Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Well..yeah..but that doesn't tell me why  
  
you had to be keeping tabs on me," Darien said.  
  
"Doesn't it?" Sagara asked.  
  
Darien looked at her.  
  
"I'll let you figure it out," she said and began  
  
to eat.  
  
Darien just looked at her unsure of what this  
  
all meant.  
  
Several blocks away though the mystery was  
  
still unfolding.  
  
"Well here's one for the books.." General  
  
Patterson said pointing at the unconscious victim.   
  
"The one and only former LDP Party Chairman  
  
Katsugi."   
  
  
  
In a field seventy two miles from Tokyo,  
  
Setsuna Meio and Hotaru Tomoe stood side by side  
  
looking around.  
  
"It is not here either," Tomoe said.  
  
"No, I didn't think it would be.." Setsuna  
  
said. "Still..it was here," she said looking at the  
  
ground and freshly stamped grass.  
  
"Why was it here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"That's a good question," Setsuna said.   
  
"But it did need further tests."  
  
"Out here in the open?" Hotaru said.  
  
"Maybe it was done at night," Setsuna said.   
  
"That would make the most sense."  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Let me think about that for a minute.."  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
There was a slight rumbling and soon a car  
  
could be seeing coming by a nearby dirt road.   
  
"They have returned," Hotaru said. The car  
  
stopped Haruka and Michiru got out and walked  
  
through the field.  
  
"So. what's going on back in Tokyo?"  
  
Setsuna asked.  
  
"He's getting closer," Haruka said.  
  
"It seems that we underestimated the blue  
  
team's resources," Michiru said.  
  
"I expected this, but he won't figure it out  
  
until we're finished," Setsuna said.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," Haruka said.  
  
"You disagree?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"All three of them are very formidable, Amy  
  
is one of the most intelligent people we've ever  
  
encountered, Greg has similar intelligence, and her  
  
Patterson has access to massive amounts of  
  
information as well as smarts," Haruka said.  
  
"But he'll soon give up and search for the  
  
answer that isn't there, they all will," Setsuna said.  
  
"It is an inevitability," Hotaru said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I mean that Patterson and his group may  
  
have gotten close, but it doesn't matter, his paranoia  
  
will give us the time we need," Setsuna said.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Then we have another problem," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"And a third as well," Hotaru said.   
  
"What do you mean Saturn?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"The target behind us, watching.." Hotaru  
  
said.  
  
"The robot?" Haruka asked.  
  
Hotaru nodded.   
  
"It is planning the attack.." Hotaru said.  
  
"How come we didn't sense it's presence?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"It's inorganic," Setsuna said.   
  
"But Hotaru knew it was there," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"I know that for other reasons," Hotaru said.   
  
"Where exactly is it Hotaru?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It is behind me..." Hotaru said.  
  
"The patch of forest two hundred or so yards  
  
away," Setsuna said.  
  
"Do you think it knows why we're here?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"That is definite," Hotaru said.  
  
"I agree," Setsuna said.   
  
"It just is probably figuring out what to do  
  
next," Haruka said.  
  
"We have to move quickly then," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"In our human states we couldn't last two  
  
minutes against it," Haruka said.  
  
"I have an..." Setsuna said.  
  
"Too late!" Haruka shouted. The robot shot  
  
from the trees and raced towards them. Hotaru  
  
whirled and faced the robot.   
  
"Hotaru! Run!" Setsuna said.  
  
"I will distract it," she said.  
  
"No..don't!" Haruka said.  
  
"Do you think it already knows were  
  
scouts?" Michiru asked.  
  
"No time to care," Haruka said.  
  
The two pulled out their power sticks.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
Setsuna meanwhile was racing to push  
  
Hotaru out of the way of the robot. Hotaru was  
  
standing there as the robot raced the next thirty feet  
  
towards her.   
  
"Hotaru!" Setsuna shouted.  
  
"I am fine!" Hotaru shouted.   
  
"Get out of the way," Setsuna shouted.  
  
"Uranus World...Shaking!"   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks flew across the ground and  
  
hit the robot stopping it's advance. It slowed and  
  
looked for it's new combatants. Setsuna ran up to  
  
Hotaru.  
  
"As I expected," Hotaru said and pulled out  
  
her power stick.   
  
Setsuna was ready to yell at her, but decided  
  
now wasn't the time and she also pulled out her  
  
power stick.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
The two were soon transforming into their  
  
Sailor Scout personalities. Neptune and Uranus  
  
meanwhile were facing down the robot.   
  
"I am invincible to your attacks, you should  
  
cease your interference in my divine mission," the  
  
robot said.  
  
"Divine mission?" Uranus asked with  
  
surprise.  
  
"I hardly think you count as an angel,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I am divine in my power. I possess  
  
immortality," the robot said.  
  
The scouts continued to hold back knowing  
  
that the longer the robot spoke the more energy it  
  
consumed.  
  
"Immortality is not a sign of godhood,"  
  
Saturn said advancing. "You do not have the ability  
  
to influence an entire world at your whim. But you  
  
are no immortal, you can be destroyed, and you  
  
shall be."  
  
"How dare you question my power!" the  
  
robot shouted and sent a blast flying at her. Saturn  
  
leapt out of he way.  
  
"I don't think you understand who you are  
  
facing," Saturn said. "I am the Sailor of Death, I  
  
have felt it's power! The blackness then can surge  
  
through one's heart, and cause it to cease to  
  
function, you will feel it's power as well."  
  
"You are not divine," the robot said.  
  
"I am a match for you," Saturn said.  
  
"Does Saturn know what she's doing?"  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"This is dangerous," Uranus said.  
  
"Are you prepared to face death itself,"  
  
Saturn said swinging her scythe. "For I am prepared  
  
to face you."  
  
"You will all fall to my divine wrath, but not  
  
today," The robot said and disappeared.  
  
The four scouts eyes widened.  
  
"When did it get that ability?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"I thought we had it," Pluto said. "The  
  
amount of energy expended merely talking should  
  
have made it easier to run down, but with that  
  
teleporting ability it somehow has now..."  
  
"It is unnatural, it defies the order of things,  
  
it will be destroyed," Saturn said.  
  
"Saturn, I think you should calm down,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I am perfectly calm, but I have my duties,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"You're not the Sailor of Death anymore,"  
  
Uranus said. "You don't have to carry that burden."  
  
"She's right, you're Sailor Saturn, you're  
  
part of a team who's goal is to preserve life," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Not its life," Saturn said.  
  
"It's a robot," Pluto said.   
  
"A robot programmed to be evil, and given  
  
evil power," Saturn said. "If what you say is true,  
  
shouldn't we be trying to save it to?"  
  
"We'll try," Pluto said. "But first we have  
  
to stop it."  
  
"We'll do whatever we have to stop it  
  
though," Uranus said. 


	148. 148

Chapter 148  
  
June 30th, 3:00 AM  
  
"What are we doing out here?" Captain  
  
Shinobu Ozaki said sitting in the passenger seat of  
  
an unmarked police car.  
  
"I've got a hunch about all that has been  
  
happening," Lieutenant Kino said from the driver's  
  
seat.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The energy drained criminals, reports of  
  
this mysterious robot, you know," Kino said.  
  
"So what is your hunch?"  
  
Before he could answer a barrage of energy  
  
went flying down the street by them.  
  
"Eh?" the two both said in surprise.   
  
The robot went racing down the street and  
  
was hit with two energy attacks, one aquamarine,  
  
one yellow. It didn't affect it and it kept charging.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"We back off, I've seen what I need to,"  
  
Kino said and backed the car out the other side of  
  
the alley.   
  
"We're just leaving?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"For now," Kino said.  
  
"You're odd," Ozaki said.  
  
The car sped off.  
  
"Interesting," Sailor Saturn from a rooftop.  
  
"The police? Yes, I'm wondering how they  
  
figured out we'd all be here too," Pluto said. "No  
  
time for that though"  
  
Saturn nodded.  
  
The robot ran down the street spewing  
  
energy. Uranus ran forward and dived at the robot's  
  
legs knocking it to the ground. Saturn and Pluto's  
  
energy attacks smashed into it. It stood up unfazed.  
  
"This is so annoying," Uranus said and  
  
kicked the robot's legs again.   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Uranus leapt into the air as the attack hit the  
  
robot and to their surprise pushed it through a wall.  
  
"We actually hurt it!" Uranus shouted in  
  
surprised.  
  
"I don't think it was fully charged," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
A barrage of energy flew out of the hole in  
  
the wall and they all ducked quickly. The robot  
  
emerged and charged at them again. They let loose  
  
an attack, which bounced off of it.  
  
"Not charged huh?" Uranus asked.   
  
"Fools!" The robot shouted.   
  
"That's odd," Pluto said.  
  
"Isn't it?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Divine reckoning is at hand!" the robot  
  
shouted and charged them.   
  
A few hours later the sun rose. The birds  
  
were squawking instead of chirping, but that's  
  
another story entirely. Serena slowly opened her  
  
eyes and looked around. Luna's eyelids slid open  
  
too and she glanced up at the girl.  
  
"You know what Luna.." Serena said.  
  
"What?" Luna asked.  
  
"I"M SEVENTEEN!" Serena shouted and  
  
leapt up on the bed, only to land back on it and  
  
propel Luna off of it and into the wall.  
  
"Whoops...sorry.." she said.  
  
"I'll seventeen you!" Luna said leaping  
  
forward her claws drawn. Serena quickly flopped  
  
out of the way, slipping on her blanket and crashing  
  
to the floor.  
  
"Hah.." Luna said and stood regally on the  
  
bed.   
  
"Oh..so you meant for me to fall off.."  
  
Serena muttered.  
  
"Of course Serena..." Luna said.  
  
"You're mean," Serena muttered. "But  
  
that's all right, because it's my birthday, and not  
  
yours."  
  
"How do you know it's not mine?" Luna  
  
asked.  
  
"Well is it?"  
  
"How would I know, I'm a cat? Luna said.  
  
"Then...what was your point?" Serena said.  
  
"Point?" Luna asked and walked out the  
  
door.  
  
Serena looked around.  
  
"HEY! It's my birthday you shouldn't  
  
uh...do whatever you did like that!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Her bother  
  
Sammy asked sticking his head in the door.  
  
Serena through a pillow at him. He ducked.  
  
"Jeez...you've gotten irritable in your old  
  
age," Sammy muttered.  
  
Serena leapt at him. Sammy pulled the door  
  
shut quickly and listened to the satisfying thud.  
  
The door swung open and Serena, bruised, lunged at  
  
him. He wasted in no time in racing away. Serena  
  
growled.  
  
"I should expect this kind of stuff by now..."  
  
she said to herself.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Mina asked staring  
  
at a strange wooden sculpture sitting on the desk in  
  
Mike's room.   
  
"This...is exactly what Serena was looking  
  
for," Mike said.  
  
"That wasn't on her list," Mina said.  
  
"Ah...yes...that's true, But you see this is  
  
exactly what Serena wanted."  
  
"You were supposed to get her several  
  
hundred sticks of bubble gum," Mina said.  
  
"I did that too," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.   
  
"Sure...but you see...Serena is a girl filled  
  
with troubled emotions."  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here..." Mina said.  
  
"Wait. Why?"  
  
"Because Mike, what do you know about a  
  
girls emotions?"  
  
"Enough to get you to date me," Mike said.  
  
"Oh....I guess you could see it that way,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"How else would I see it?"  
  
"Hmm...never mind," Mina said.  
  
Mike glanced at her.  
  
"Listen..I just mean Mike, I hate it when  
  
you're serious, because you're not," Mina said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mike...it's just that when you start talking,  
  
you never make any sense. I just don't want to hear  
  
that every time I talk to you."  
  
"But I'm serious, Serena is complex."  
  
"No she's not, that's why she's Serena, and  
  
not me."  
  
"You're not complex," Mike said.  
  
"I'm incredibly complex!" Mina said.   
  
"Couldn't tell.."Mike said.  
  
"Just why do you think I'm not?" Mina said.  
  
"I really don't want to explain it," Mike said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I've said enough all ready and  
  
don't want to see you angry like this."  
  
"Oh.." Mina said. "Well it's your fault."  
  
"I guess it is," Mike said and shrugged.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're right..."   
  
"Oh...so what were we talking about?"  
  
"The wooden thing here on my desk."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Mina said.  
  
"No idea," Mike said.  
  
"So did you finally find the dress?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"We think so," Lita said. "Thanks  
  
to...uh..never mind..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh..never mind.." Lita said. "You really  
  
don't want to know."  
  
"Okay," Steve said.   
  
"So did you find that CD Serena was  
  
looking for?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah I did," Steve said and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was not my finest hour."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..for starters, Serena decides to chose  
  
to adore a band that hasn't existed for eight years,  
  
and even when it existed it only made one  
  
CD...naturally the odds of finding it were slim in the  
  
first place."  
  
"Well Serena's been hooked on a song she  
  
heard on the radio eight years ago and never heard  
  
again. She spent years just finding out the band that  
  
made it. But you got it?"  
  
"Yes, but let's just say I first had to visit  
  
several exotic locations pointed out to by Mike, and  
  
that was so absurd...." Steve stopped and clenched  
  
his fist.  
  
"Who did he think he was attacking me with  
  
flamingoes!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh...." Lita began..  
  
"Sorry..sorry.." Steve said. "This whole  
  
chase was practically traumatic."  
  
"Well that turned up no leads, so I told Mike  
  
to go shoot himself. He did.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"With a water pistol...just to spite me!"  
  
Steve shouted.  
  
"You're holding anger in, I can see that.."  
  
Lita said.  
  
"I usually take it out on video games, but  
  
I've been so busy finding CD's that I haven't had  
  
the time."  
  
"Oh..." Lita said.  
  
"Anyway..so I decided to comb the music  
  
stores, looking for clues. Eventually a guy at one of  
  
them told me to check this place out over in  
  
Shinjuku, so off I went. And I found it. Lo and  
  
behold there it was, so I was happy, and it was  
  
cheap too..dirt cheap. But then this guy's ringing  
  
me up at the register and he looked awfully weird.   
  
Then he's like 'hey buddy that's an interesting CD  
  
you picked out there' and I'm like so? And he's  
  
like so is it for your girlfriend? And I said  
  
no..because it wasn't, and he's like then who's it  
  
for. And I said none of your business. He shot this  
  
grin at me and then leapt over the counter and stood  
  
there...." Steve trailed.  
  
"That CD is for the purposes of making girls  
  
feel the spirit of love running through them, I should  
  
know, I created it! I cannot forgive you for this  
  
sacrilege" the clerk said.  
  
"It's for a girl, a gift..." Steve said.  
  
"But you just said...it's not for your  
  
girlfriend...you are a two timer then and I shall  
  
vanquish you."  
  
"No you idiot she's a friend of my  
  
girlfriend!" Steve shouted.   
  
The clerk leapt at him. Steve stepped back.   
  
The clerk threw a kick. Steve stumbled back from  
  
the blow. He wasn't that agile. The figure stood  
  
staring at him   
  
"Had enough?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Steve muttered.  
  
"I am Tom the Seventh Rose!" the clerk  
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second!" Lita shouted. "Did you  
  
just say Tom the Seventh Rose?"  
  
"Uh..yeah...you know him?" Steve asked.  
  
"Actually yeah.." Lita said. "What  
  
happened next?"  
  
"Anyway.." Steve began.  
  
"Idiot...I'm buying this CD for a girl, it's her  
  
birthday, and my girlfriend sent me to pick it up.."  
  
"Hmm...you can only prove your truth by  
  
defeating me in combat," Tom said. Steve put the  
  
CD on a counter nearby.  
  
"I've looked over the city for this stinking  
  
CD because a girl I know has wanted it for eight  
  
years and you force me to fight you....you're going  
  
to pay for this pal," Steve said. "I had to run from a  
  
flock of flamingoes looking for this!"   
  
  
  
"What is going on with the flamingoes?"  
  
Lita asked.  
  
"Never mind!" Steve said.  
  
"En garde!" Tom said and leapt forward.  
  
Steve lunged forward and threw a punch right into  
  
Tom. Tom gasped and fell to the ground.   
  
"Get up so I can hit you again," Steve said.  
  
"You've proved your point," Tom muttered.   
  
"Just leave the money on the counter..."  
  
  
  
"So I did that, took the CD, and left," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"I'm sorry that had to happen, he seemed  
  
like a nice guy when I met him, though he was  
  
hanging out in a woman's clothing store," Lita said.  
  
"Why was he doing that?" Steve asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Lita asked.  
  
"Good answer," Steve said.  
  
"Did you find another copy of that Comic  
  
Serena wanted?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes Raye, but I'll have you know that you  
  
and Serena will have exhausted the supply of that  
  
comic for a ten square mile area," Rick said.  
  
"When did you get sarcastic?" Raye asked.  
  
"I had a lot of time to change my attitude on  
  
life while visiting seventy nine comic stores because  
  
you had to have the first copy we found! That was  
  
hard enough!" Rick said.  
  
"You didn't have to keep searching," Raye  
  
said calmly.  
  
"Of course I did," Rick said.  
  
"Why?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because you girls are manipulative as well  
  
as beautiful, good day," Rick said and walked off.  
  
"I wonder if he's angry," Raye asked herself.   
  
"More importantly will he get over it?"  
  
  
  
At the Anderson, Patterson, Thomson house.  
  
Amy was sitting in the living room staring at  
  
a newspaper. The headline read.  
  
ANOTHER UNCONSCIOUS CRIMINAL  
  
FOUND.   
  
POLICE, SDF, and SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
BAFFLED.  
  
"That's unfair, the Guardian scouts are  
  
baffled too," she said and started giggling not sure  
  
why she found that funny.   
  
The door opened and Greg walked in.  
  
"Hey Greg, did you get the picture?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah..right here.." Greg said holding a  
  
rolled up poster under his arm.  
  
"That's great," Amy said. "Serena said she  
  
wanted a big picture of all of us..you had it easy "  
  
"Did you find her book?"  
  
"Yeah...it's very..uh..steamy.." Amy said  
  
unsurely.  
  
"Oh...is that a good thing?" Greg asked.  
  
"It..uh..can be...sometimes.." Amy said.  
  
The glanced at each other and started  
  
laughing.  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Kino sat at his desk in police  
  
headquarters rapidly typing information into his  
  
computer. Captain Ozaki walked up and yawned.  
  
"Could you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"Sure, as soon as I figure it out," Kino said.  
  
"Eh?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"I'm adding information to my database."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Ozaki looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You're comparing the information from  
  
last night to where we've been finding drained  
  
people?" she asked.  
  
"That should be obvious," Kino said.  
  
"And what have you found?" came a third  
  
voice. The two looked up in surprise to find Sailor  
  
Pluto standing there. Most of the headquarters  
  
officers was looking at her in surprise.  
  
"We're still looking into that Sailor Pluto,  
  
perhaps you have some information for us?" Kino  
  
asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Chief Ozaki growled  
  
storming into his room. The officers all saluted.  
  
"Oh cut it out," he muttered. "Sailor Pluto if  
  
you want to come up here you just need to ask,  
  
there's no need to drop in a window or whatever the  
  
heck ya did."  
  
"I'll remember that," Pluto replied grinning.   
  
"Could you please tell us what's going on?"  
  
Chief Ozaki asked.  
  
"Based on Lieutenant Kino's work I doubt  
  
you know anything we don't."  
  
"I doubt that," Chief Ozaki said.   
  
"There you are Ozaki," came yet another  
  
voice. Everyone whirled to see General Nagumo  
  
standing at the end of the hallway.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better,"  
  
Chief Ozaki said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I think we need to talk," Nagumo said.  
  
"Wondrous," Ozaki said.  
  
  
  
The party was going to be at Raye's since  
  
that was the most convenient meeting place for the  
  
scouts and Raye felt that it was very appropriate for  
  
her to call a truce between her and Serena on her  
  
birthday and offering to let Serena have her party  
  
here was the best way to make peace, at least for  
  
now.  
  
Darien walked towards the steps leading up  
  
to Raye's temple and sighed slightly hold his gifts  
  
for Serena under his arms. He paused for a minute  
  
and then began the climb.  
  
This is a special night for Serena. I have to  
  
treat it that way. I love Serena, that's true. I want  
  
Serena to be happy. That's true too. So I've got to  
  
be happy. Got it? Who am I talking to? He  
  
thought.  
  
He soon reached the top and found many of  
  
Serena's friends hanging around the temple yard.   
  
The scouts were there of course with the exception  
  
of the four outer scouts. Molly was there, Melvin  
  
too. Melvin was causing Molly to scream about  
  
something, Darien didn't really care to know what.   
  
Andrew and Lizzie were looking at the large charm  
  
tree sitting near Raye's room. There was a large  
  
yell as Chad swung out of one of the trees on and  
  
rope and jumped landing in the yard.   
  
"That's nothing!" Rick shouted swinging on  
  
the same rope, jumping, flipping over once and  
  
landing.   
  
"That's how you do it Rick," Raye said as  
  
she, Serena, and Mina were sitting on the porch.   
  
"My turn!" Mike shouted, swung off, held  
  
onto the rope and swung back. He began to laugh.  
  
"I claim this rope for Mike, it shall be my  
  
own country, and I shall be the king!" he shouted.   
  
Everyone looked at him. Steve took the chance to  
  
jump off a tree branch grab him and pull him off.   
  
The two hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Didn't you realize you'd hit the ground  
  
too!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Sure.." Steve said and grinned at him.  
  
"My turn!" Lita said and swung on the rope.   
  
Unfortunately it wasn't firmly tied to the tree and  
  
she went flying into a pile of bushes.  
  
"MIKE! This is your fault!" Lita said and  
  
leapt out of the bushes in rage flinging the rope at  
  
him as she did so.  
  
"But..I uh..tied the knot.." Chad said.  
  
"Oh..." Lita said and stopped.   
  
"Sorry..Mike.."  
  
"Glad you see that I had nothing to do  
  
with..." Mike began and then stopped as Lita lunged  
  
at him. Mike took off at a run Lita racing after him.  
  
"Whatdya chasing me for?" Mike shouted.  
  
"I come up with a plan and I stick to it!" Lita  
  
shouted. "Where's your rope kingdom now?"  
  
"I abdicate the throne!" Mike shouted and  
  
raced off into the forest.  
  
"I hope she catches him..and kills him,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
Raye and Serena looked at her.  
  
Mina said nothing.   
  
The two other girls shrugged.  
  
"Uh..glad to see I didn't miss anything,"  
  
Darien said walking up and putting down his  
  
packages.  
  
"Oh..hey Darien!" Serena said leaping up to  
  
hug him. "I'm so glad to see you. Did you bring me  
  
some nice things."  
  
"Of course Serena...I wouldn't bring you a  
  
box of rats would I?" Darien asked with a laugh.  
  
Raye and Mina leapt up and grabbed Darien  
  
by the collar.  
  
"That was a joke wasn't it?" they asked.   
  
Darien surprised could only nod.  
  
"You don't joke about boxes of rats!" Mina  
  
and Raye shouted.  
  
"Sorry..." Darien said.  
  
"All right then," the two girls said and let  
  
him go.  
  
"They have a point Darien," Serena said and  
  
hugged him again.  
  
"I get the message..." Darien said.  
  
"I want to open my presents," Serena said.  
  
"Well wait a second so we can get everyone  
  
together," Raye said. Amy and Greg returned from  
  
the forest.   
  
"Where's your crazed brother?" Raye asked.  
  
"He got called away on business..." Amy  
  
said. Raye nodded.  
  
"Hey everybody..come on we're opening  
  
presents.." Serena said. Her friends clustered  
  
around her.  
  
"Where are Mike and Lita?" Steve asked the  
  
assembled group.  
  
Lita at that point was tied to a tree in the  
  
forest. Mike was standing nearby.  
  
"Let me be clear about this I did this for my  
  
own good.." Mike said.   
  
"Untie me before I get really really really  
  
angry," Lita said.  
  
"Lita...where's the logic in that? If I untie  
  
you, you will attack me and hurt me.."  
  
"You have a point," Lita growled. "How did  
  
I end up like this anyway? You couldn't overpower  
  
me in a fight."  
  
"Ah..Lita..how little you understand the  
  
powers I possess."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lita asked.  
  
"I transformed into Guardian Neptune,  
  
stunned you with my sword and tied you up with the  
  
very rope you claimed I hadn't tied properly. See  
  
the knots are pretty secure now aren't they!"  
  
"Cheater," Lita said.  
  
"Mike..how'd you pull this off?" Steve  
  
asked walking up.  
  
"Oh...hello Steve, uh...it was for my own  
  
protection."  
  
"Yeah..I know.." Steve said.  
  
"Uh..Steve..why don't you be a dear and..."  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Of course.." Steve said and moved to untie  
  
her. "Mike..you've got a ten second head start.   
  
Ten..nine...."  
  
Mike turned and raced away.  
  
So aside from the fact that Lita tried to  
  
throttle Mike several times, Serena was given all her  
  
various gifts and she appreciated every one of them  
  
and thanked her friends. The dress Mina and Lita  
  
found for her was the right one, and she loved  
  
Darien's gifts which included a ceramic red rose  
  
encased in glass. It was probably true that she  
  
would break it before long, but it didn't matter. So  
  
it was a happy night for her and her friends all came  
  
together to celebrate it.  
  
"See isn't this a nice dress.." Serena said  
  
modeling one of her birthday presents. "I knew  
  
they'd find it."  
  
"Serena...you got lucky," Luna said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because normally, you don't ask for  
  
something like that with such a vague description,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"You kinda have a point, but see it worked  
  
out," Serena said.  
  
"And what if it didn't?"  
  
"I'm not a time traveler Luna," Serena said.  
  
Luna glanced at her.  
  
"And..." Luna said.  
  
"And what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Usually when you make a statement like,  
  
'I'm not a time traveler', you go on to explain what  
  
you mean," Luna said.  
  
"Oh..." Serena said. "Why?"  
  
Luna sighed.  
  
"Anyway..I'm happy," Serena said.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"See I'm top of the world. I've got all these  
  
nice presents, my friends are all happy too, and I  
  
haven't had to fight a battle in weeks."  
  
"Serena...there is the fact that the negaverse  
  
seems to be blasting people for some reason.." Luna  
  
said.  
  
"Not my problem.." Serena said.  
  
"What?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well? The intellectual members of our  
  
team are handling it, there isn't much for me to do."  
  
"I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you showed  
  
some interest in what was going on though," Luna  
  
said.  
  
"Ya think?" Serena asked. "I swung by once  
  
already."  
  
"Serena...you're seventeen. Grow up a  
  
little," Luna said.  
  
"I have..." Serena said. "Just not the way you  
  
mean. But that's okay."  
  
"Why is it okay?"  
  
"Because everything's fine..see...no  
  
problems here. Sure, I'm not looking around for  
  
trouble, but they're just a bunch of lowlifes  
  
anyway..and everyone's happy so I'm happy....why  
  
are you trying to get me upset anyway?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"It's not a matter of that," Luna said. "But  
  
I'm not going to try to reason with you anymore."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," Serena said. 


	149. 149

Chapter 149  
  
"Come on Chad...I dare ya..." Rick said  
  
taking a fighting stance. Chad stood opposite him.  
  
"My skill has increased Fujimori, you are facing a  
  
new enemy," Chad said.  
  
"You say that every time we meet," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"And I'm always right.." Chad said. "The  
  
only problem is of course your skill has increased  
  
equally as high."  
  
"So what makes you think that's going to  
  
change now?" Rick asked.  
  
"That.." Chad said and pointed to Rick's  
  
left. Rick looked. Chad lunged forward.  
  
"Hah!" He shouted. Rick whirled and slid  
  
under him. Chad flipped forward and spun.  
  
"Cheap..." Rick said.  
  
"Effective.." Chad said.  
  
"Not really," Rick said and spun forward  
  
and kicked. Chad stepped back. Rick landed and  
  
kicked with his other leg, Chad hurriedly leapt back  
  
several feet.  
  
"Okay!" Chad shouted and pulled off his  
  
traditional outfit revealing a much tighter fitting  
  
ninja style outfit.  
  
"I see..." Rick said. "You believe clothes  
  
shall defeat me..you are mistaken."  
  
"We'll see," Chad said and shot forward.   
  
Rick flipped over him and landed. Chad flipped  
  
backward at Rick who ducked and jumped forward  
  
landed and turned just as Chad landed and threw a  
  
kick. Rick ducked it and came up under Chad  
  
trying to push his leg up and tip him over. Chad off  
  
balance threw out his other leg and hit Rick's knee  
  
both of them hit the ground.   
  
"Ow..." they both muttered and got up.  
  
"You know maybe we shouldn't fight on the  
  
stone.." Rick said.  
  
"That makes sense..." Chad said.  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"Why didn't we figure that out before?" they  
  
asked each other in unison.  
  
"You finally figured that out?" Raye  
  
muttered appearing at the top of the temple steps.   
  
"And what were you two trying to do to each other,  
  
get killed? Those moves were heavy duty."  
  
"Weren't they though?" Rick and Chad said  
  
slickly.   
  
Raye sighed and walked inside the temple.  
  
"Is she upset?" Chad asked.  
  
"I think so...but why?" Rick asked.  
  
"I bet you we're involved," Chad said.  
  
Rick just looked at him.  
  
And at the Crown restaurant.  
  
"So anyway Steve and I are watching as  
  
Rick discovers that he actually set up dates with two  
  
girls for the same night..." Mike said. "Awfully  
  
sloppy of him..if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah...I mean there was that one time when  
  
he dated one girl in the morning, one in the  
  
afternoon, and then one that night, but at the same  
  
time forget it," Steve said.  
  
"Rick isn't that slick," Mike said.  
  
"So Rick used to be a two timer?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"Well...not as such," Mike said. "See all the  
  
girls knew he was quite promiscuous, the trick was  
  
to get him to ask you on another date, see that was  
  
the deal. You had to make the cut."  
  
"That's typical," Lita said. "How arrogant of  
  
him."  
  
"Well...Lita, there were girls lining up to  
  
date him anyway," Steve said. "Not that it's right or  
  
anything...but Rick grew out of it."  
  
"Yeah, Raye snapped him out of that  
  
problem.." Mike said.  
  
"Ahem..so when he had to date these two  
  
girls...how'd he handle it?" Mina asked.  
  
"He didn't..." Mike and Steve said and  
  
started laughing. "Those two girls slapped him and  
  
headed off."  
  
"Oh that wasn't nice of them," Mina said  
  
carelessly.  
  
"Mina, he was two timing.." Lita said.  
  
"I meant..uh..that wasn't nice of him..I  
  
think....in an amoral sense..." Mina said. "I think.   
  
Two timing? No..that's not for me...at all."  
  
The other three looked at her.  
  
"I've had better coleslaw," she muttered and  
  
stuck some of her food in her mouth.  
  
  
  
Darien raced down the hallway, under his  
  
right shoulder he was clutching some papers. He  
  
narrowly avoided Furikiru Sagara as she turned a  
  
corridor and slid to a stop.  
  
"Sorry..." He said.  
  
"Where are you headed so fast?" Sagara  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh..I have to get these formulas to  
  
Professor Akins, he gave me two minutes, and he  
  
doesn't tolerate lateness.."  
  
"Even for that?" Sagara asked.  
  
"Yeah, even for this," Darien said.  
  
"You wanna catch some lunch later?"  
  
Sagara asked.  
  
"Sure..how about One O' Clock okay?"  
  
"You bet," Sagara said.  
  
"Fine...bye," Darien said and raced down the  
  
hall. Why do I keep having lunch with her? Darien  
  
thought as he dashed down the hall. Why because  
  
she's a friend and a colleague now. I can eat meals  
  
with friends. Stop second guessing my self. I  
  
know what I'm doing, don't I? Geez..I'm going to  
  
be late. Now I know how Serena feels, Serena....he  
  
thought and slid to a stop. This is getting complex.  
  
"You're late!" Akins shouted.  
  
"Uh..I know professor."  
  
"Good...you've displayed the ability to tell  
  
time, you're going to go far in this business," Akins  
  
said.  
  
"Really?" Darien asked not really thinking.  
  
"No.." Akins said.  
  
"Oh?" Darien asked.  
  
"So...you like bass fishing?"  
  
"Uh..no..why?"  
  
"Just asking..now let's see this formula."  
  
It was then that Darien realized just how  
  
insane Professor Akins was.  
  
"So how'd your date go with Mike last  
  
night?" Raye said.  
  
"I saw a side to Mike that I had never seen  
  
before, the Shakespearian Mike," Mina said. "And  
  
he was so interesting after that."  
  
"Mike reads Shakespeare?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well..sure..he doesn't understand all of it,  
  
but still..he has a knack for uh..sort of filling in the  
  
blanks."  
  
"You mean making it up?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well..yeah..but it was interesting how he  
  
did it," Mina said.  
  
"Not stupid?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not this time," Mina said.  
  
"And how long before it becomes stupid?"  
  
Raye asked.  
  
"I'm hoping for never," Mina said.  
  
"Hope, what a concept," Raye said. "Mike is  
  
obviously strange enough to fit your description of  
  
the perfect guy, but.."   
  
"But..what?" Mina growled. "Strange  
  
enough? Mike can be very sweet and charming."  
  
"He's not boyfriend material either," Raye  
  
said.   
  
"He's done fine...he has his ups and downs,  
  
but so do roller coasters, and the stock market, and  
  
both of those things uh..involve lots of  
  
money...so...there.." Mina said. "But now..Mina  
  
Deveraux is off," she said and raced away.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"Glad we had this little chat," she muttered.  
  
Lita emerged walking up the temple steps.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mina's mad dash you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
Raye shrugged.   
  
"It's Mina," Raye said.   
  
"Yeah I guess," Lita said.  
  
"You've looked better," Raye said looking  
  
her over.  
  
"Yeah I know...I'm in a funk."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Everyone is these days. Raye thought.  
  
"It's just I watched Serena and Darien at  
  
Serena's party and I just wish I could meet a guy  
  
like Darien."  
  
"Don't we all," Raye said swooning.  
  
"Ahem," Lita said.  
  
"Rick's good though," Raye added quickly.  
  
"Well I have neither," Lita said.  
  
"What about Ken? You guys seem to have a  
  
connection," Raye said.  
  
"Ken? He's a good friend, like Steve...I  
  
wouldn't date Ken though."  
  
"Why not? You date Steve?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to risk the friendship me  
  
and Ken have over dating, the way I have with  
  
Steve. I can't lose both of them. In fact Ken has a  
  
girlfriend, she's nice...though a bit kooky."  
  
"Kooky?"  
  
"Kooky is the only word I can think of to  
  
describe her," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..interesting," Raye said.   
  
"You don't know the half of it," Lita said.  
  
"I guess I don't," Raye replied.  
  
"But I'll go talk to Ken."  
  
"About dating?"  
  
"No...no...about other things...he should be  
  
able to help me out."  
  
"Yeah..go talk to him.." Raye said.   
  
:Lita then headed off. There was a large  
  
crash, Raye turned. The roof of Chad's room was  
  
caved in. She rushed to the door and opened it, Rick  
  
and Chad were lying in a heap in the center of the  
  
room.   
  
"What happened?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Uh..we were just kinda fighting on the  
  
roof.." Chad said.  
  
"Stealth style.." Rick said.  
  
"And here we are," Chad said.  
  
"Get up..both of you," Raye said.  
  
"Why?" the two said hesitantly.  
  
"Because I'm going to kick you both in the  
  
head that's why..then you're going to fix the  
  
ROOF!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Well if you put it that way," the two said  
  
and immediately stood up.  
  
"Uh..why are you two actually standing?"  
  
Raye asked. "I said I was going to kick you in the  
  
head!"  
  
The two shrugged.  
  
"Just fix the roof!" Raye shouted. The two  
  
shrugged and headed out.   
  
"We know how to spin her wheels don't  
  
we?" Chad whispered.  
  
"We got skills," Rick said. "No kicks for  
  
us."  
  
The two were doused with water.  
  
"There!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Hmm..water isn't a bad thing,:" Chad said.  
  
"No..no..of course not," Rick said.  
  
Raye grimaced.   
  
Those two are conspiring to turn me into the  
  
same kind of crazed lunatic all my friends are  
  
quickly becoming. Why me?  
  
"So anyway...I think we'll be working  
  
together even more closely soon," Sagara said.  
  
"Oh?" Darien asked. "I didn't know our two  
  
projects were going to come together."  
  
"Yes well..you see...even though the fusion  
  
equation hasn't been finished yet, the plan is to  
  
develop a rocket that can utilize it.." Sagara said.  
  
"How are we supposed to do that if we don't  
  
know Fusion will entail?" Darien asked.  
  
"We have the general idea," Sagara said.   
  
"And that's all we need, you see...if we start  
  
planning in advance we'll be able to integrate the  
  
fusion engine into it later."  
  
"This seems to be a very risky project,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"But the rewards would be great, you guys  
  
just have to design a rocket that can be adapted, and  
  
that's where the two of us come in."  
  
"We're just a couple of seniors working to  
  
graduate though," Darien said.  
  
"No..we're there," Sagara said. "We're on  
  
the front lines. Because this project is so risky, they  
  
can't get many people for it, but we're available.  
  
We'll be part of the triumph. Isn't it exciting?"  
  
"I guess, I was more interested in the  
  
conventional designs though."  
  
"While you're working for Professor Akins,  
  
this is your project.." Sagara said.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"And since the government is putting a large  
  
amount of money into this project, some of the other  
  
programs are being cut back. Darien, considering  
  
your status, it's either you come along for the ride,  
  
or sit through grad school taking notes while the  
  
scientists launch the rockets."  
  
"Hmm..I'll have to think about it," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you will, listen though, I  
  
want you to know something.."  
  
"What?" Darien said.  
  
"I know that with that lately we've become  
  
really good friends.." Sagara said.  
  
"Yeah..." Darien said.  
  
"And I don't want you to think that I'm  
  
coming on to you or anything, because I'm not, I  
  
know you have that girlfriend of yours, and I respect  
  
that, even if she is so young."  
  
"She's seventeen."  
  
"You're not," Furi said and paused.  
  
"Darien, I don't want you to get worried, I  
  
don't understand your relationship, but I don't want  
  
to interfere with it, and if you were open I might  
  
consider it, but I'm not okay?"  
  
"I gotcha," Darien said. "It's not that I  
  
haven't appreciated your company, but it's just I  
  
have a lot of friends and that suits me fine..the more  
  
the merrier," Darien said.  
  
"There we go now that's settled.   
  
Darien..what's your favorite flower?" Sagara asked.  
  
"Flower?" Darien asked. "That's abrupt."  
  
"You should know by now I tend to jump  
  
around."  
  
"Yeah..I noticed," Darien said. "Well...I like  
  
roses."  
  
"Roses..how beautiful..." Sagara said. "I'm  
  
actually more of a daisy fan."  
  
"Daisy huh."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Oh.." Darien said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Darien said.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...now this is interesting," Amy said  
  
reading a book.  
  
"What is?" Greg asked.  
  
"The symbiotic relationship between  
  
remoras and sharks," Amy said. "Haven't you  
  
found that curious."  
  
"Oh..sure...it's an oddity," Greg said. "Say  
  
Amy, you seem to be getting into that biology book  
  
of yours."  
  
"I decided to try and read it again now that  
  
schools over for the summer, and I seem to be able  
  
to get more out of it," Amy said. "Still..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh..it's nothing..I'll be fine..."  
  
"Amy..please..be honest with me.." Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Greg..I'm nervous about my career choice,  
  
ever since..you know..I've had trouble grasping the  
  
choices that a physician has to make and I just have  
  
worried. As a Sailor Scout I fight to save as many  
  
lives as possible, but I do it without reservation. I  
  
don't question myself. But being a doctor. Greg I  
  
want to do it, so much..but...I..don't know if I  
  
can..not anymore."  
  
"Amy...don't get worked up..there is no one  
  
who would be a better doctor then you, you have the  
  
ability, you're more caring then anyone I know, you  
  
can do it."  
  
"Sometimes..I wonder.." Amy said.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't meant to upset you.."  
  
"No..it's fine...Greg..it's better to talk about  
  
these things."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Greg said and walked to the  
  
door. He opened it. His father stood there.  
  
"Dad?" Greg said.  
  
"Pack up your things," Greg's father said.  
  
"Why?" Greg asked.  
  
"I want you to come home immediately."  
  
"But..why?"  
  
"Greg..it's important," his father said. "Just  
  
get it all together..."   
  
"But..I don't understand," Greg said.  
  
"I don't have time to explain it Greg, now  
  
come home."  
  
"I..uh..all right.." Greg said.   
  
"What's happening Greg?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but I have to come home,"  
  
Greg said.   
  
He had gathered up all of his stuff within an  
  
hour and placed it in a small moving truck his father  
  
had hired on short notice.  
  
Amy and Patterson stood on the front step.  
  
"I don't know what's happening, but it must  
  
be some sort of emergency," Greg said.  
  
"A curious one," Patterson muttered.  
  
"Well..I'll see you again when I sort this  
  
out," Greg said and. "Bye."  
  
Greg got into the truck and it drove off.  
  
"Now what's happening dad?" Greg asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Greg, but I just can't let you live  
  
there any longer," his father said.  
  
And at a gazebo in a different part of the  
  
city, Lita leaned against one of the posts holding it  
  
up.   
  
"You've chosen an interesting place to  
  
meet," came Ken's voice. She turned.  
  
"It's a beautiful place Ken. I can't let the fact  
  
that Matt dumped me here stop me from enjoying  
  
it," Lita said.  
  
"That's good to hear," Ken said. "What did  
  
you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well you know Ken, it's a been awhile  
  
since I broke up with Steve"  
  
"He's a nice guy," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, but he just isn't romantic."  
  
"Oh.." Ken said.   
  
"Yeah, so now I've been on my own for  
  
awhile, but I want to find someone."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So I wanted to get a guy's point of view on  
  
how to handle this."   
  
"Lita, I'm no expert....but I'll do what I can.   
  
I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Ken, I knew you would," Lita said.   
  
"So how's uh..what's here name again?"  
  
"Her name's Misao, and she's very nice,"  
  
Ken said. "Except on Thursdays, I haven't figured  
  
that out yet..but still we're doing fine."  
  
"That's great Ken," Lita said. "So...let's see  
  
what we can do about this huh.."  
  
"Uh huh.." Ken said.  
  
  
  
And at the temple.  
  
"Where's Raye gone to?" Rick asked.  
  
"Shopping, she shouldn't be back for a  
  
while.." Chad said.  
  
"Yeah.." Rick said.  
  
"So..Rick...how ya doing?"   
  
"That's a good question."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well..you ever chase after girls?"   
  
"Of course..then I met Raye," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah..me too..but you can move on can't  
  
you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Well..no..you see, she chose you, fair  
  
enough...not a problem..but I guess I just can't bring  
  
myself to date anyone else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I'm paying tribute to Raye by not  
  
moving on."  
  
"How?" Rick asked.  
  
"I'm merely showing my devotion to her, by  
  
not letting myself get distracted. I may not date her,  
  
but I'm still a good friend, and I just don't want to  
  
run off and date some other girl."  
  
"Hmm...well that's your right even if it is  
  
odd," Rick said.  
  
"But we started out with you, you seemed to  
  
have a problem or something..."  
  
"Oh..well you know Chad, I love Raye,  
  
she's wonderful. But you know before I met her I  
  
dated all sorts of girls. I liked the variety. Each one  
  
of them hoped to snap me into commitment, you  
  
know, prove to be so desirable that I would say,  
  
yeah you're my girl. Only Raye managed to do  
  
that...but I miss the variety...Raye is interesting, and  
  
I wouldn't give her up for the world..there are just  
  
times I you know wish I could stop dating her for a  
  
week or so and just date some people with different  
  
personalities, different interests then come back.   
  
But I can't do that."  
  
"You're right..you can't.." came a stern  
  
voice from behind the two. They whirled. Raye  
  
stood there.  
  
"You eavesdropped on a private  
  
conversation," Rick said angrily.  
  
"I'm glad I did," Raye said. "Just what do  
  
you mean stop dating me for a week?"  
  
"Well there are just times when I feel that  
  
way, but I love you.." Rick said.  
  
"You love me, when I'm not boring you,"  
  
Raye said. "I'm glad I mean so much to you," Raye  
  
said and turned. "Go ahead date other people,  
  
don't let me hold you back!"  
  
She then hurried off.  
  
"Why'd she have to listen in?" Rick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Guess this means she's open again," Chad  
  
said with a slight grin.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Rick snapped.   
  
"I'll get her back."  
  
"Good luck," Chad said. "I'm rooting for  
  
ya."  
  
"Are you really?" Rick snapped.  
  
"Yes," Chad said seriously. "I am, this is  
  
just a misunderstanding."  
  
Rick nodded.   
  
"This is going to take some work though,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"You bet it is," Chad said. "But I suggest  
  
you get out of here right now, she can't be talked to  
  
in this state."  
  
"Yeah..I know," Rick said and headed off.   
  
Lita and Ken had settled on walking to  
  
achieve their goal of talking.  
  
"It's not unusual for people not to date at  
  
this age," Ken said.  
  
"Don't pull out statistics, you should know  
  
me better than that," Lita said.  
  
"True true," Ken said grinning slightly.  
  
"I just don't get it, I'm not unattractive am  
  
I?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Ken said.   
  
Lita glanced at him.  
  
"I've never looked at you that way, you  
  
know that," Ken said.  
  
"I know," Lita said.  
  
"It's not a matter of being unattractive, it  
  
just takes time relationships to work themselves  
  
out," Ken said. "Especially when destiny is  
  
involved."   
  
"Destiny huh?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a big believer in destiny."  
  
"So am I, I have to be," Lita said. Especially  
  
after all that's happened. "But destiny is confusing,  
  
how do we know when it's actually working?"  
  
"That's the hard part," Ken said. "But  
  
normally, if destiny is involved it makes itself clear  
  
eventually."  
  
"I guess I'm just being impatient."  
  
"That's one way of seeing it."  
  
"I'm not thinking it through straight," Lita  
  
said. "I'm letting emotion override my better  
  
judgement."  
  
"Isn't that what romance is all about?" Ken  
  
asked grinning.   
  
"Yes," Lita said "But maybe it shouldn't be.  
  
I just need to think things through more clearly. I'm  
  
still young, there's plenty of time for these things to  
  
work out. Maybe it's just supposed to take  
  
longer...yeah. Thanks Ken...you've made that clear  
  
to me."  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
Lita smiled.  
  
"Yeah...I think I'll be ok," Lita said. "For  
  
now anyway."   
  
"Anyway...I had had it with that bear, if you  
  
know what I mean," Mike said.  
  
"I have no idea Mike..." Mina growled.   
  
"Aw..come on..this was a funny story,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore funny  
  
stories," Mina said.  
  
"You wanted to yesterday," Mike said.  
  
"There's only so much I can take," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..I see," Mike said. "You're one of  
  
those," he said with a grin.  
  
"One of what?" Mina snapped.  
  
Mike merely smiled.  
  
Mina growled.   
  
"Stop doing that!" she screeched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being yourself," Mina said and stalked off.  
  
"Wow..it's never gone that far before," Mike  
  
said to himself. "Now what do I do?"  
  
No idea. He thought.  
  
"That's odd..usually I have something to  
  
think."  
  
What can I tell ya?  
  
"Nothing? You're my mind," Mike said.  
  
Good point.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize," Mike said.  
  
Apologize? She insulted you.  
  
"So I can take it, but she's obviously upset  
  
about something," Mike said.  
  
Chicken!  
  
"Hey...I won't be called a chicken by my  
  
own mind."  
  
Well..then...I'll just go.  
  
"You can't! You're my mind!"  
  
You'd be surprised.  
  
Mike looked up at the sky and started  
  
laughing.  
  
"I love arguing with myself," he said. "As  
  
for Mina...hmm...I think I need some help. But  
  
where do I find this help? Of course! Why didn't I  
  
think about that before? Probably because I thought  
  
about it for only one second! Hah! Mike Leslie is  
  
off!"   
  
He then dashed down the street.   
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn leapt from  
  
rooftop to rooftop quickly before dropping to street  
  
level and hurrying through busy areas of the cities.  
  
"Uranus? Neptune? You two still with us?"  
  
Pluto asked into her communicator.  
  
"Absolutely," Uranus said. "We're a block  
  
away from the bridge."  
  
"As are we," Pluto replied.   
  
The pair leapt to the ground and could see  
  
the forms of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune  
  
emerging from a side street. A crowded bridge was  
  
filled with now parked cars as their occupants were  
  
hurrying off the bridge. Amidst the chaos stood the  
  
robot, and several damaged and destroyed cars  
  
along the side of the bridge, evidence of the robot's  
  
route onto the bridge in the first place. Emergency  
  
vehicles were pulling up, but this was a little over  
  
their heads.  
  
"Our first responsibility is to make sure no  
  
one gets hurt," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Clearly we should just knock this thing off  
  
of the bridge," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"It's worked before," Neptune agreed.  
  
"I'm fairly sure that is what it must be  
  
expecting by now," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Too bad for it, we'll keep it busy while you  
  
look for any injured people!" Uranus shouted and  
  
leapt towards the robot. Neptune didn't even need to  
  
be told to follow. The two unleashed their attacks  
  
and expectedly they had little effect.  
  
"Yet again I must deal with you foolish  
  
mortals, when will you learn that there are some  
  
battles you just can't win!" the robot shouted and  
  
hurriedly returned fire and the two dived out of the  
  
way. Bolts of energy slammed into cars all around  
  
them. Some exploded.  
  
"We have to be real careful here!" Neptune  
  
shouted.  
  
Uranus dived out of the way of an energy  
  
blast and drew her sword.  
  
The robot let out a laugh.   
  
Pluto and Saturn meanwhile were ducking  
  
around cars and fire.  
  
So far no one. Which is good, because this  
  
could become a chain reaction fire at any point.   
  
Pluto thought.  
  
The robot leapt atop a car and fired off a line  
  
of energy bolts along a line of cars, some exploded  
  
knocking others all around the bridge.  
  
Sailor Pluto dived under a flying car, as it  
  
bounced off the bridge's supports and came to rest  
  
atop another car.  
  
"Help!" came a screech.  
  
Pluto whirled, a girl no more than eight was  
  
crying out. She rushed towards the child. The robot  
  
whirled towards them.  
  
"No you don't!" Uranus shouted leaping  
  
forward and slamming into the robot knocking it  
  
into the bridge's supports. The robot let loose a  
  
barrage of fire flinging her across the bridge and  
  
into the water.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted but then whirled  
  
towards the robot.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted  
  
sending the blast flying across the bridge slamming  
  
into cars as it did so. A car flipped up and smashed  
  
into the robot knocking it down.   
  
"Saturn....Mist Wave!"  
  
Saturn's attack slammed into the car and  
  
exploded knocking blasting a hole in the bridge's  
  
side. The robot teetered on the edge trying to steady  
  
itself. Neptune ran forward well aware her own  
  
weight would probably do more damage then any  
  
attack. She aimed for the robot's legs. The robot  
  
fired point blank and blasted her into a car. She sank  
  
to the ground.   
  
The robot laughed again.   
  
"Come on we need to get you out of here,"  
  
Pluto said to the girl.   
  
"My mommy," the girl said pointing into a  
  
damaged car. The girls mother was slumped in the  
  
seat bleeding from a head wound.  
  
"All right!" Pluto shouted pulling the door  
  
to the car open and grabbing the mother as well as  
  
the girl. She pulled on her strength and hurried for  
  
one end of the bridge where she could see the cops,  
  
firefighters, and medics were working push a car off  
  
of an injured person. An energy blast flew at her.  
  
She managed to leap out of the way.  
  
A group of police officers augmented by  
  
some SDF personnel came racing onto the bridge.   
  
"Stay back!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"It's not our job to stay back!" One of them  
  
shouted. She faintly recognized him. "Give us the  
  
wounded and stop that thing!"  
  
Pluto assented.  
  
"There's another one!"one of the cops  
  
shouted. Sailor Saturn was hurrying towards them  
  
with an unconscious man on her back. She was  
  
slowed by his weight. An energy blast slammed  
  
into her. She fell to the ground.  
  
The robot charged through an opening in the  
  
cars.  
  
Sailor Pluto leapt forward and swung her  
  
staff connecting with the robot and knocking it  
  
back. It fired. She dodged the attack.   
  
"Come on, we've got to get to the injured!"  
  
the lead cop said. The few not carrying wounded  
  
already raced towards the injured person Saturn had  
  
been carrying.   
  
Pluto hit the robot again knocking it back. A  
  
car near them exploded setting off a chain reaction.   
  
Pluto was hit by a car and knocked to the ground.   
  
The robot let loose a fire attack. She dived out of the  
  
way quickly. It hit a car next to her and shattered  
  
debris. The lead cop saw it coming and leapt over  
  
the limp forms of the wounded man and pulled a  
  
slowly moving Sailor Saturn to the ground. The  
  
debris hit him. He let out a shout.  
  
"Chief Nijo's down!" one of the cops  
  
shouted. More emergency personnel risked the  
  
danger and ran onto the bridge.  
  
Sailor Saturn pulled herself out from under  
  
the officer, stood up slowly and walked back  
  
towards the battle. Sailor Uranus, drenched and  
  
wounded also slowly moved onto the bridge again.  
  
Neptune crouched behind a car wincing from her  
  
own injury. Sailor Pluto stood facing the robot  
  
down.  
  
It must be getting low on energy. She  
  
thought.   
  
It fired off a few more blasts before  
  
vanishing.   
  
The bridge shook slightly from the damage.  
  
"Everyone off of the bridge!" came the voice  
  
of Chief Ozaki through a megaphone. The Sailor  
  
Scouts weakly made their way off the bridge as  
  
well.  
  
The injured were being loaded into  
  
ambulances and hurried off to local hospitals.   
  
Deputy Chief Tsumura and Chief Ozaki hurried to  
  
the stretcher Nijo was lying on.  
  
"Eh...how do you like that?" Nijo said  
  
wincing. "Of all the luck..."  
  
"You're a hero you know," Tsumura said.  
  
"Spare me the compliments, can we get  
  
going, I've got a poker game at 9!" Nijo  
  
said.   
  
"Yeah, get this man fixed up and to the  
  
poker game!" Ozaki bellowed.  
  
The medics loaded Nijo into the ambulance  
  
and it raced off.  
  
"You saw the wounds," Tsumura said.  
  
"Yes I did, he'll survive...but..." Ozaki said.  
  
Tsumura nodded knowing that there was a  
  
good chance Nijo was going to be disabled because  
  
of his heroism.  
  
"Enough of that," Ozaki said. "We need to  
  
make sure we've got the bridge secure!" and with  
  
that he and the other cops continued to swing into  
  
action.  
  
Meanwhile in the basement of the  
  
Anderson-Patterson-Thomson house.   
  
"Anything yet?" Amy asked.   
  
Patterson stared at the video screen on his  
  
wall showing an enhanced projection of the camera  
  
view.   
  
"Greg and his father haven't talked yet,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Oh.." Amy said.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Amy said and headed out of the  
  
war room.  
  
Patterson noticed Greg and his father  
  
meeting for the first time.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," he said.  
  
Amy meanwhile was moving the door. She  
  
swung it open. Serena was there with her eyes half  
  
open holding a flower.  
  
"Serena? Are you okay?" Amy asked.  
  
"Never better!" Serena said and glided into  
  
the room.  
  
"Hope you're not busy," she said.  
  
"No, I'm glad to see you," Amy said.  
  
The door to the war room slid open,  
  
Patterson already knew of Serena's presence.  
  
"Something's happening," he said bluntly.  
  
"What's happening?" Serena asked. Amy  
  
and Serena headed into the war room where  
  
Patterson was pressing a few buttons. Greg's father  
  
and Greg were talking.  
  
"...I can't have you away..I've gone over  
  
this.." Mr. Thomson said.  
  
"I don't understand," Greg said.  
  
"Greg, you're mother is suing for custody, I  
  
can't have you living in another house while I try to  
  
prove I deserve you more," Mr. Thomson said. 


	150. 150

Chapter 150 "But...I asked you to let me go," Greg said.  
"I know they are your friends, but listen, the simple fact that you want to go to school with your..." he hesitated. Patterson's eyes narrowed.  
"Girl friend or whatever she is...," Mr.  
Thomson said. "Won't hold up in court. I need you at my side"  
"Well if my mother would let me stay with Amy and be able to be with my friends, maybe I'd prefer to let her have custody"  
"How dare you say that!" Mr. Thomson said. "I love you Greg, I've done everything I can for you"  
"Well you aren't right now," Greg said.  
"She'd never let you live away from her,  
once she got you she'd hold on"  
"Maybe"  
"No..I wouldn't lie to you about that"  
"If you win, can I live with my friends again"  
"No"  
'What? Why not"  
"Because if I win custody I'll have to keep you closer for a time. The law will probably demand it"  
"But if I told you my life was better because I lived with them, and that you helped that come about I'm sure they'd allow it," Greg said. "No"  
"Can I at least call them? Talk to them"  
"No...I can't have you talking to either Amy,  
or her brother"  
Patterson's eyes narrowed again, as he contemplating what he was hearing. Amy watched with surprise, as did Serena.  
"Greg, you're not to see either of them, it's vital that you don't"  
"Vital?" Greg asked. "Why"  
"Stop asking these questions! I'm your father!" Mister Thomson shouted. Greg shrank back genuinely worried.  
"What's going on here?" Amy asked.  
"I didn't know Greg's father was like this"  
Serena said. "He isn't...normally," Patterson said.  
"What are you contemplating D.V?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing...just that Greg's father is acting strangely"  
"I should do something," Amy said.  
"I don't think you should, Greg's father thought it was pretty important that he stay away from you," Serena said. "What possible reason could there be to keep us apart?" Amy said.  
"Uh maybe's he sick or something," Serena said.  
"Serena that's not it," Amy said.  
"Oh...well..then I'll find out," Serena said.  
"You will?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, Greg can talk to me," Serena said. "But I'd better go now"  
"But Serena..are you sure about this? I mean..you don't have to," Amy said.  
"You guys have to find out whose behind that robot thing, but I'm good at friendship, so I'm off," she hurried out of the war room and out the door.  
"Well..she was certainly upbeat," Amy said.  
"But I'm still worried, what's going on?"

Rick meanwhile was headed down the sidewalk lost in thought.  
"Just the man I want to see!" Mike said leaping down from a wall nearby. Rick turned and kicked Mike in the head.  
"Wha..." Mike said and stumbled back.  
"Oh..whoops, sorry," Rick said.  
"No no it's okay...I usually deserve it," Mike said. "Problem"  
"You could say that," Rick said.  
"Big one"  
"Yes"  
"How big?" Mike asked.  
"Why"  
"Uh..well..can you fit in another problem"  
Mike asked.  
"I'd prefer not to"  
"Oh..well then I'll handle it," Mike said.  
"Handle what"  
"Glad you asked," Mike said.  
"Uh oh," Rick said.  
"No..forget it," Mike said. "I should be able to handle the problems Mina and I are having"  
"You're having problems"  
"Yeah, she finds me annoying"  
"You are annoying"  
"You see my dilemma," Mike said.  
"Can't help you," Rick said.  
"But what's sticking into your craw"  
"What"  
"You know what's agitating your stomach"  
"Mike..." Rick said and sighed. "Raye wants to break up with me"  
Mike fell to the ground and hopped back up.  
"You're kidding," Mike said.  
"Nope"  
"What'd you do? Shoot her or something"  
"No.." Rick said. " She overheard me telling Chad that I miss my girl chasing days"  
"Ooh..unlucky," Mike said.  
"It's worse than that, I really love Raye, I don't want to lose her"  
"Then why are you here to talking to me"  
"Because it's Raye we're talking about, and she is not your ordinary girl, she needs to cool down"  
"I think you've got that figured out, just don't let her cool off too much, or she hardens into ice, and remember..." Mike said vaulting onto the wall. "You can run through fire, you can't run through ice," he said and jumped off the wall.  
"He picks a heck of a time to be serious"  
Rick muttered. "Still"  
"Yep..you're going to be thanking me for that one later," Mike said sliding up next to him.  
Rick glanced at him and then started laughing.  
"I don't know why I'm laughing, but I needed that," Rick said.  
"Good," Mike said. "Now..I'm off"  
Saying this he headed back over the wall.  
Rick grinned.

Serena meanwhile found herself standing outside a bus stop starring at a map.  
"I really should have planned this more...now where is Greg's house?" She asked herself. "Jeez...what was I thinking"  
It was then she noticed something floating in front of her. At first she thought it was a bug, and moved to shoo it away. The small object returned to it's position in front of her face. "Oh.." she said noticing that there was something very inorganic about it.  
"Gotcha.." She said. "Lead the way"  
And Serena headed off following one of Maverick's cameras.  
Several miles away.  
"Amazing, she actually figured it out"  
Patterson muttered.

"Ambitious huh?" Furikiru Sagara said showing off a homemade diagram she had drawn on one of Darien's notebook pages.  
"Interesting," Darien said. "I like the idea"  
"I knew you would," Sagara said.  
"Oh...you know me that well"  
"We have been seeing a lot of each other"  
"Yeah...that we have.." Darien said. Serena's face popped into his mind.  
"You know Furi, I really should take the night off," Darien said. "I've got to see some friends"  
"Darien, I wish it were that simple, but if we don't get our proposal done soon..we could lose our slots on the team," Sagara said. "I guess you have a point...we should finish it"  
"It's just a few more days"  
"Yeah...you're right," Darien said. "So what's our next move"  
"I've got it all right here," Sagara said opening a briefcase.

Two hours later Amy Anderson and D.V.  
Patterson waited in a visiting room as their parents were lead in from the cell block.  
"We were wondering when you two would show up.." Dr. John Anderson said.  
"I can only guess how you feel.." Doctor Andrea Anderson said.  
"You shouldn't have hidden the truth from us," Amy said with a greater edge then Patterson expected her to use. She's still bitter over them doing that procedure isn't she? he asked himself.  
"Amy...we had to..how could we explain it?" Andrea Anderson said.  
"You have to understand the pressure we were under back then, twins...we just couldn't do it..." John Anderson said. "We're sorry to have given you away D.V.  
we didn't want to have the two of you have a bad life because we couldn't raise you properly"  
Andrea Anderson said.  
"As far as I'm concerned you aren't my parents, so you're off the hook," D.V. said. "My parents would and did die for me"  
Amy's eyes widened as she saw that comment slice through her parents. She could see the hurt.  
"You're right of course," John Anderson said.  
"I don't think there's anything more for us to say," Amy said. "I'll visit you again, when I have time"  
"Wait.." Andrea Anderson said. "We have to be truthful with you two"  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
"There is one secret we haven't told you yet," Andrea Anderson continued.

Mina meanwhile was lying back on her bed relaxing and talking into a cordless phone.  
"No Mike, I don't think I'd appreciate that sort of art...I uh..appreciate you making the effort though.." Mina said. "Yes..I'm sure I don't want to see a garbage sculpture of Charles de Gaulle,  
uh..Mike...listen I gotta go. I'll call you back tomorrow okay...sure...what? No...I don't want to see a painting of an artist creating the garbage sculpture of Charles de Gaulle either. I mean it...I don't care if it's abstract...good bye Mike," Mina said and hung up the phone. She sighed.  
"What am I going to do about him?" she asked herself.  
"Who might that be?" Came a voice. Mina turned. Sitting on her window sill was a medium sized boy with well organized blonde hair. "My cat Artemis, he has some problems"  
Mina said. "So are you ready for our date Ataru"  
"Uh, sure..but why'd I have to come in the window?" Ataru asked.  
"To prove your love for me," Mina said with starry eyes.  
"Oh.." Ataru said.  
"Come on.." Mina said and moved to the window.  
"Out the window again?" Ataru asked.  
"You ask too many questions," Mina said.  
"Oh..okay.." Ataru said.

Greg meanwhile was surprised to have his communicator go off. It must be them. He thought and pulled it out.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Hey Greg," Amy replied.  
"Long time no see"  
"Yeah, I was afraid to call, but I was worried," Amy said.  
"It doesn't look like I'll be coming back any time soon"  
"I know," Amy said.  
"Oh"  
"Greg, listen there's something I need to tell you, and I'm somewhat sorry I have to surprise you like this"  
"What?" "I went to visit my parents today, and it turns..uh..Greg..we're related"  
"What?" Greg said in shock.  
"I uh..your mother..and uh..my father...uh"  
Amy said.  
"Amy..you can't..mean it"  
"I'm sorry Greg, I do"  
"Oh..gee...well this changes things..." Greg found himself saying.  
"That's an understatement," Amy said.

"So..you doing anything this weekend?" Furi asked.  
"Uh..Furi..I can't go out with you," Darien stammered.  
"Not a date silly, I want you to look over some equations with me"  
"Furi, the last time you said that you tried to get me to go out for dinner with you"  
"And you did, and we talked about equations," Furi said.  
'We talked about other things too"  
"You didn't seem disinterested," Furi said.  
"I wasn't...but..I'm involved"  
"Funny you should say that considering that you've been spending all your time with me," Furi said.  
"Furi, we're working together"  
"Exactly and that means you're not involved with anyone," Furi said.  
"Huh?" "Darien, haven't you figured it out? You're involved with your work, I'm just your colleague,  
and I've been keeping you from completely burning yourself out if you hadn't noticed. We're not dating. But since you seem unable to tear yourself away from your work for some reason, I've had to do it"  
"I've been taking breaks"  
"Not without my prodding you to do it. Geez..how long has it been since you went out with your girlfriend"  
"Uh..I don't know...three weeks"  
"Three weeks?" Furi asked with shock. "Have you even talked to her"  
"Well..uh..no"  
"Darien..what are you thinking"  
'Well..I just haven't wanted to"  
"Huh?" Furi asked. "Why"  
"Because I've been with you," Darien said.  
Furi's eyes widened.  
"You what"  
"Furi...I've forgotten why I loved Serena..I can't figure it out even now..but the only thing I do know..is that right now..I do understand why I love you"  
Furi stared at him.  
"You...love me?" She asked in complete shock.  
"Yes..." Darien said. "I do"  
"But..your girlfriend"  
"I don't know Furi...I don't know what it means..but Serena is a very good friend and I like her a lot, but I feel love for you"  
"Darien...I..uh..don't know what to say..this is so strange.." Furi said. "Are you feeling all right"  
"Yeah..I think so.." Darien said.  
"Well..uh...Darien I guess I've always been interested in you..but..you've got a girlfriend"  
"I think I should talk to her then"  
"I think you had better"  
"I'll go right now"  
"Do that Darien"  
Darien stood up and hurried out not sure what he was doing.  
What is going on in his head? Furi wondered.

Police Headquarters "You want to do what?" her father asked.  
"I want to go train with some sort of martial arts guru. Learn discipline and stuff like that, hone my mind," Lita said.  
"Where'd you get this idea from"  
"It's just a good idea to have a clear mind"  
Lita said. "I want to think straight more often"  
"I'm all for that. What exactly did you have in mind"  
"Well I haven't figured out who to train with yet. Do you have any ideas"  
"I can do some checking around...I think"  
her father said.  
"Great," Lita said. "Thank you"  
"Yeah...you and your schemes"  
"Hey, shouldn't you be more supportive of my schemes"  
"I'm not sure that's how it works."

Tokyo General Hospital.  
Chief Ozaki sat in a chair. Across from him sat Deputy Chief Tsumura.  
"We've never had anyone injured this badly in one of these attacks before," Ozaki said.  
"I know," Tsumura said. "Sir if we're here,  
who's running headquarters"  
"It doesn't matter, the cops know what they're doing, I want Nijo to know we're behind him and we want him heal quick, even if he is a moron sometimes"  
"They told me I could find you both here"  
came a voice. They turned to see Sailor Pluto approaching. "I was wondering about the condition of your officer," she said.  
"Chief Nijo, yeah, he's in surgery right now," Ozaki said. "They've been fiddling with his legs and such"  
"I'm sorry," Pluto said. "We should have"  
"Now now, don't go apologizing. If you scouts weren't fighting that thing we would have had to, and more people would be hurt or worse"  
"I know," Pluto said. "But...I am sorry regardless. If there had been some way to prevent this I...wish we had found it"  
A doctor emerged from the operating room.  
"How is he doc?" Ozaki asked.  
"I'm sorry to say that aside from clearing the various metal and such from his body there isn't much we can do. His legs are severely damaged. He may never walk again"  
"That won't stop him, he'll chase down scoundrels with a wheelchair if he has to," Tsumura said.  
Pluto, couldn't help but feel responsible. She knew it was better that the scouts were there,  
obviously it was, but still...she felt responsible. She turned to head down the hall. Another police officer hurried down the hall.  
"CHIEF! Police Headquarters is under attack!" "WHAT?" Ozaki shouted.  
Pluto's eyes narrowed and she hurried down the hall.

At police headquarters, the robot had smashed through the front reception desk and was slamming its arms into walls and shooting off occasional blasts of energy. Alarms were going off all over the building. Civilian employees were scurrying out side exits and the police officers moved to mount a defense.  
"Lita, you have to get out of here, take a side stairwell, it'll lead you out the back," Lieutenant Kino said.  
"Right," Lita said. "Lita... I mean it...leave," her father said.  
"I intend to," Lita said and hurried to a side stairwell. About halfway down she slipped into a side corridor and pulled out her power stick.  
The robot made its way up a main stairwell. Police officers fired at with expected little effect. It shot an energy blast at them causing them to hurry away.  
Captain Kamata rushed down a hallway, a horde of SWAT team officers behind him.  
"We will evacuate the building, but make a stand, keep that thing busy until we can find someway to deal with it," he said.  
The SWAT commander nodded.  
"We'll keep him busy"  
"And stay alive," Kamata said.  
Lieutenant Kino hurried up. "Sir, we've evacuated the civilians and our officers are in strategic locations as per Ozaki's defense plan," Kino said.  
"And we all thought that thing was a bad idea," Kamata said.  
"The robot is on floor five sir heading up towards us," one of the officers said.  
"I know what to do," the SWAT commander said.

Chief Ozaki's car raced through the streets.  
"No way that thing's going to trash my building without me there to give it the bird!" Ozaki shouted skidding down a side road.  
"This is a code four alert," Tsumura was saying into the radio. "All available personnel assemble at police headquarters staging ground.  
Headquarters is under attack, this is not a drill, I repeat all available personnel report to staging areas"  
"I don't care how powerful that thing is, I'm going to make it pay for this"  
Tsumura nodded.

Jupiter hurried down another hall way not sure where she was. Her communicator went off.  
"Jupiter, you remember that your energy attacks are of little effect against it, only your super strength might actually dent that thing," Maverick said.  
"Oh I remember, but I've got a plan if I can find it," Jupiter said.  
"You are on the seventh floor. The stairwell is ahead of you to the right. It's on the sixth floor now"  
"Gotcha"  
"What are you planning"  
"A surprise."

The robot advance. A barrage of flares flew down the stairwell at it. It fired back destroying several stairs above it.  
"Jupiter...Oak Evolution!" A green energy blast rippled down the stairwell blasting it to pieces all around the robot. The robot plummeted back down the six floors it had climbed. It stood up and clambered back out into the lobby. Sailor Uranus and Neptune leapt at it both connecting with attacks and knocking it back slightly. Sailor Saturn emerged from a hallway and swung her glaive between the robot's legs tripping it. "Such juvenile tactics," Uranus muttered as the three scattered. The robot stood up quickly. "For your acts of impudence I will punish you!" the robot shouted.  
Jupiter landed behind it and called on her super strength. She picked it up and tossed it out the front door of the building. It slammed into the ground. The police officers assembling near by all scattered. A car sped towards the robot. Sailor Pluto dived from it as it crashed into the robot and exploded throwing it backwards. "We just have to run out its battery," she said.  
"Is this the fun I've been missing?" Jupiter asked.  
Chief Ozaki's car skidded up and he and Tsumura emerged.  
"We need a plan," he said.  
"How about we let the scouts handle it"  
Tsumura said. "And take cover perhaps"  
"Not a bad idea," Ozaki said. "Everyone take cover and prepare for a second offensive!" The cops all hurried to do so. The robot raced at them shooting energy.  
"CHIEF!" Tsumura shouted and pulled the Chief down as the energy blast flew by. Jupiter tackled the robot. It tossed her off of it and moved to stand. Pluto swung her staff knocking the robot back to the ground.  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
The ground erupted and blasted the robot into a crowd of parked police cars. It stood up slowly again.  
"I hate to do this!" Neptune shouted and fired her mirror through a patrol car exploding it and the ones nearby. The robot was blasted further back. It teleported away. "That thing is getting more and more annoying," Uranus said.  
"Tsumura! Hey!" Ozaki said crouching over his second in command. "Tsumura!" "I didn't even see him get hit," Pluto said in surprise.  
"The energy hit him slightly as he pulled the other one down," Sailor Saturn said. "He is not dead"  
"Call a medic!" Ozaki shouted.

An hour later Chief Ozaki, Sailor Jupiter,  
and Sailor Pluto stood in the emergency room at Tokyo General Hospital.  
"I have no idea what is going on, his body is fine, his brain waves as well, but he is in a coma"  
Doctor Burrows said emerging from a room.  
"Then what is it?" Ozaki growled.  
"It must be some sort of reaction to the energy blast itself. We've never seen what happens when it hits a human," Pluto said.  
"How awful," Jupiter said. "Can we fix it? Perhaps Sailor Moon's healing power"  
"Mercury should scan him," Pluto said. "I'm sorry Chief"  
"You've done all you can," Ozaki said.  
"Excuse me, I need to handle something"  
she added and hurried down a corridor quickly.  
I've never seen her like this. Jupiter thought.  
Sailor Mars hurried up.  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
"What?" Jupiter asked.  
"Chief Tsumura"  
"He's in a coma"  
"Someone said he was dead, I...a coma...though..." Mars said.  
"You know Chief Tsumura?" Jupiter asked in surprise.  
"It's a long story, but yes," Mars said.  
"I was just about to call Mercury. We need to get her over here"  
Mars nodded.  
"Just what has been going on?" she asked.  
"I'm beginning to wonder that myself"  
Jupiter said.

At Serena's house, the meatball headed girl was moving quickly back and forth across her room straightening things up.  
"Serena? What are you doing?" Luna asked.  
"Cleaning Luna of course..because neatness is good," Serena said.  
"Serena? Are you all right"  
"Of course I am...see?" Serena said and smiled broadly. "I'm out of school, I've got great friends, what is there to worry about"  
"Serena...this is odd. Have you heard from Darien lately? It doesn't seem like you've seen much of him"  
"Of course I HAVEN'T!" Serena shouted. "Why do you think I'm trying to enjoy cleaning"  
"Wha.." Luna said. "Why isn't he calling?" Serena said dropping to her knees. "I've gone by his place...he's not there..he won't call ..I can't find him..what is he doing"  
"Well..uh..he does have his school work"  
"But..normally he'd try to see me"  
"Serena...you have a point...I'm not disagreeing, this is more than just your fickle imagination running away from you"  
"There's no fickleness here!" Serena shouted.  
"Do you know what fickle means?" Luna muttered.  
"Of course," Serena said.  
"Well?" Luna asked.  
"We don't have time to discus linguistic grammatics Luna"  
"What"  
"Luna, listen. What do I do?" Serena asked.  
"I'm sure he has a good reason," Luna said.  
"Yeah probably, but so he does, what if he's going to dump me again"  
"Why would he do that"  
"Because he's Darien! He's been known to do that"  
"It only happened once, you dumped him the second time"  
"I had a good reason"  
"Well..you know you're right..but...Serena your destiny is to be with him"  
"Uh uh..." Serena said.  
"What"  
"My destiny was to be with him..." Serena said. "But maybe he doesn't realize that"  
"Serena, it doesn't matter if he realizes it you'll end up together anyway"  
"But destiny can mess with you, we might end up together Romeo and Juliet style"  
"Romeo and Juliet style?" "Don't you see what I'm saying?" Serena said hysterically.  
"Kind of.." Luna said.  
Serena began to cry.  
"Stop crying. It's probably nothing," Luna said.  
"You think so?" Serena asked and abruptly stopped.  
"I uh...didn't expect you to stop crying so quickly"  
"If you're right then I'm off the hook, and if you're wrong, I'll hold you personally responsible"  
Serena said and headed to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Luna asked.  
"To find Darien.." Serena said and ran out.  
"This is disturbing..." Luna said.  
'What is?" came another voice. Luna turned to see Artemis sitting nearby.  
"Where have you been?" Luna asked.

Darien meanwhile was picking up his phone in his apartment.  
There was a knock. He moved to the door. Serena stood there huffing and puffing.  
"Serena...are you all right?" Darien asked.  
"Where have you been?" Serena screeched.  
"Uh...Serena..we need to talk"  
"What? Why"  
"Uh...well there has been some things happening in my life and I'm finding it hard to uh..explain"  
"You're dumping me aren't you?" Serena asked.  
"No..uh.." Darien stammered. How does she know anything's up? He thought. "I'm just really confused and I was hoping we could..uh...take a break"  
"Take a break? You? Me? There's no such thing!" Serena shouted and headed for the door.  
"Wait..let me explain.." Darien said.."I'm confused"  
"Haven't you heard of destiny!" Serena shouted and stormed out the door. She raced down the hall and began crying. Her worst fears had been confirmed, and she had no idea why.  
She ran several blocks before stopping out of breath. She just stopped and looked around the street she was standing on. It was then that she felt the haze setting in, a haze she didn't understand, but she found herself wandering down the street, not really thinking about anything in general. A few passerbys cast curious glances at her, but she kept going with a stupid look on her face. She walked several more blocks before she stopped again on top of a pedestrian bridge.  
"Where am I going?" She asked herself and stared at the cars passing under her.  
"I've been here before," she muttered. "The last time"  
The memories came back to her of the time when Darien left her because of his fears over Serena's life. But that was different, he had a good reason..this doesn't sound like him at all. Then again I'm no good at understanding him. What is he thinking? Take a break? You don't take breaks...I really should go back and talk to him...but I can't do that...he just.  
She clenched her fist.  
"Why doesn't he ever get it!" she shouted. Several more people looked at her.  
"Go ahead stare, see if I care!" Serena said and started cackling. "You all have to live in this madness with me"  
She abruptly stopped.  
"What am I doing?" She said and sniffled.  
Wiping some tears from her eyes she started off again heading down the street mumbling to herself.  
So what do I do know? How do I find out what he's thinking, what he's doing? How? And why? Why would he even question that our relationship is working? I just don't understand...what possible reason could their be...he's not an idiot. Maybe he thinks I am..no he couldn't..who is he kidding? He loves me..or he did..or does he? What is going on anyway? It can't be both ways..can it? No...how am I going to figure this out..who has the answers.  
Well..he might... she said to herself. But I can't go back there..but I should..that's the only...way..or is it..I don't know.  
She continued to move along still crying slightly.  
Why? Why..now..why not later..or earlier...what makes him do it now? What is up with him anyway..I can't date a guy who finds some excuse to leave me each year, I don't care how desirable he is. Yeah..I'll show him...wait am I supposed to do that? If he wants to break up with me then I shouldn't..just to annoy him..but wait...why does he want to break up with me! She started breaking down and took off at a run trying to find a friendly face before she completely lost it.

At Raye's temple.  
"We really should be keeping track of that robot," Lita said.  
"I'm agree, of course our own lives aren't really helping right now," Raye said.  
"Guys..we have a problem," Amy said appearing the doorway.  
"What?" The two asked.  
Serena slumped towards them crying profusely.  
"Serena what happened?" Lita asked with immediate concern.  
"It's Darien.." Serena moaned.  
The group all were stunned. Mina emerged from the adjoining bathroom to see the state of affairs.  
"This isn't good news is it?" She asked.

"Well here we are," Steve muttered. The three guys were sitting around a garage in different stages of annoyance.  
"So Rick..any idea when you're going back to Raye?" Steve asked.  
"Not yet that's for sure. You see Raye is like a rose.." Rick said.  
Mike and Steve both sarcastically clapped.  
"What?" Rick snapped.  
"Raye is like a rose?" Mike asked. "What do you mean"  
"I mean as I was saying, that she is beautiful..." Rick said.  
"Oh..but she can also cause great pain if you grab her in the wrong place right?" Mike asked.  
"Hit him.." Rick said.  
"Got it," Steve said and did so.  
"I deserved it! Fair catch," Mike said and made a gesture.  
"Raye can be nice, interesting, smart, and strong, but she can also be very very irritable," Rick said. "So...that's the problem, yet I love that girl...after all you guys never thought I would settle down did you?" "We really didn't care," Mike said.  
"I cared a little," Steve said. "But it's not like I bet money"  
"Yeah you did," Mike said.  
"Oh..yeah..I lost ten bucks"  
"Listen!" Rick snapped. "Guys...all I'm saying is I have to be careful and you two should be too. Girls can be wonderful creatures, they can also be trouble"  
"We know," the other two answered.  
"With this Serena stuff going on we have to be especially careful, who's knows what repercussions this may bring"  
"Yeah," Steve said. "Of course then again,  
I'm out of that loop. It's too bad too. Lita was a nice girl. She understood me, I mean the real me,  
not the one you see playing sports, and blowing up rockets"  
"By real me what do you mean?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, I thought that was the real me," Rick said. "I mean the real you"  
"Did I mention we're not different people"  
Mike said.  
"Don't bring that up again," Rick said.  
"Listen guys, you don't know what the real me is like, see Lita brought that out. Sure it wasn't impressive, but she did it," Steve said.  
"So what she saw was the real you, but then she let you go, see I on the other hand am all set"  
Mike said.  
"Whoopdie do, lucky you," Steve said.  
"Yeah..well..that's the thing about Mina,  
she's a wonderful girl you know, energetic beautiful, uh...nice...most of the time..uh interesting, probably insane," Mike said.  
"You think she's insane Mike?" Rick asked.  
"Sure, or else she'd laugh at more of my jokes"  
"But we don't laugh at your jokes, are we insane too?" Rick asked.  
"No, no, you two aren't supposed to laugh at my jokes," Mike said.  
"And why is that?" Steve asked.  
"Because if you did that would defeat the purpose of me telling them in the first place wouldn't it?" Mike asked.  
"Hit him," Rick said.  
Steve did so.  
"Uh..never mind," Mike said.  
"Anyway..Mina's a strange girl, but she knows what's best for her. Yeah, I'm in complete control. See she knows that when I'm in the mood I'm the biggest Lothario on this side of the river"  
"What river?" Rick and Steve asked.  
"Hah hah...try and find out..suckers!" Mike said and raced out of the garage and hopped down the street.  
"He really needs to be...uh...somethinged"  
Steve said.  
"Well said," Rick said.  
"I'm having a rough day"  
"I bet," Rick said. 


	151. 151

Chapter 151  
  
"So he dumped you...that jerk! What is he  
  
thinking?" Raye said.  
  
"Tell us what happened Serena," Lita said.  
  
"Well you guys know I haven't seen him  
  
weeks," Serena said.   
  
The four nodded.  
  
"I went to see him and when I came in he  
  
started talking about something I don't remember,  
  
then I asked if he was dumping me?"  
  
"You asked him?" Raye asked in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and he said he wanted to take a  
  
break.."  
  
"A break?" the other four girls asked. "You  
  
can't take a break!"  
  
"Right..that's what I said, so I ran out..and  
  
he's gone again," Serena said and began sobbing.  
  
The four girls looked at each other with  
  
concern.  
  
"Serena, I'm sure there's another reason  
  
involved," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah that seems very strange of him," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"There may even be evil forces at work,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"You think so?" Serena asked.  
  
The three nodded. Mina looked around and  
  
then nodded too.  
  
"You guys must be right...but what if you're  
  
not?" Serena said.  
  
"Serena you should rest..we'll find out for  
  
you," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah leave it to us," Raye said. "Why  
  
don't you rest here and we'll do what we can."  
  
"Thanks guys," Serena said.  
  
The four girls stood outside on the porch.  
  
"We should go see Darien," Lita said.  
  
"Wait a sec...first I'm curious, what do each  
  
of you think is going on?" Raye asked.  
  
"This is highly irregular," Amy said. "Still,  
  
Darien has been quite busy, I believe he's working  
  
on a very important project, maybe by taking a  
  
break he meant just not date while he works."  
  
"Still..waiting weeks to tell Serena that.."  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Yes it's not like him, he would make at  
  
least a little time to talk to her," Amy said. "If he  
  
were that worried."  
  
"Not necessarily," Mina said.  
  
The other three looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well if he was really into whatever he was  
  
doing, he might have become consumed by it, Amy  
  
you know what it means right?" Mina asked.  
  
"Certain things can draw you in, but I've  
  
never gone as far as I think I wouldn't be able to tell  
  
someone I truly loved how I felt," Amy said  
  
blushing slightly.  
  
"Amy's right," Lita said. "There must be  
  
another reason, maybe he actually is caught up by  
  
an enemy force."  
  
"I doubt it," Amy said. "But I felt it would  
  
make Serena fell better, ironically."  
  
"It's a possibility," Raye said. "Still..what if  
  
Darien met someone else?"  
  
The others looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well he is at a college with girls his age, if  
  
one of them caught his fancy...I mean let's be  
  
honest, Serena is very nice, but against say someone  
  
who was as intellectual as Darien was.." Raye said.  
  
"Good point," Mina said. "Still that's no  
  
reason for Darien to dump Serena."  
  
The three looked at her.  
  
"How do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well...uh..I mean..that...uh..you know  
  
destiny is supposed to bring those two together."  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Maybe eventually," Amy said.  
  
"What if they're too early," Lita said.  
  
"Maybe Darien has to work his temptations  
  
out of his system, as far as we know he's never  
  
dated anyone else but Serena," Raye said. "I could  
  
understand him being interested in better  
  
merchandise."  
  
"Raye, this is no time for that," Lita said.  
  
"Well let's be objective about this Lita, we  
  
have to get into Darien's head to solve this one,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Raye has a point," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it," Mina said. "I  
  
agree..but we should go see Darien."  
  
"We should go..see him now," Raye said.   
  
"Amy...you should stay here and keep an eye on  
  
Serena."  
  
"Right.." Amy said.  
  
The other three girls hurried off.  
  
"Is anyone else here afraid of what we might  
  
find out?" Lita said.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
Setsuna Meio sat alone in a park. In  
  
moments she would be needed elsewhere, handling  
  
the perpetual problem of the robots. It had been  
  
literally centuries since she had last been faced with  
  
the problems she was having now. Throughout the  
  
all the battles the rest of the scouts had gone through  
  
no one had been permanently hurt. Some had been  
  
injured temporarily, some comatose for a bit, but  
  
eventually recovering. Naturally some of that was  
  
due to luck, but it had been under her planning, her  
  
battles that two people's lives were changed for  
  
good. Nijo may never walk. Tsumura may never  
  
awake. She couldn't tell herself she wasn't  
  
responsible. She also couldn't tell herself she had  
  
any more time to spend brooding about it. The green  
  
haired woman who appeared to be in her late  
  
twenties stood up and headed for her car, the past  
  
centuries of her life flowing through her mind as she  
  
did so.  
  
Now that Greg had a better understanding of  
  
the situation he was in, it still didn't make him feel  
  
much better. After all, it was bad enough being kept  
  
away from his close friends, including the girl who  
  
now turned out to be his half-sister. Furthermore  
  
his father wasn't his real father, of course in Greg's  
  
eyes that wasn't true. His father had cared for him,  
  
these several years, so that's all that mattered. But  
  
still he had to work things out. His father was  
  
sitting at the kitchen table using a laptop computer  
  
when he walked in.  
  
"Greg...haven't seen you in a while...are you  
  
feeling better?" his father asked.  
  
"I know the truth dad," Greg said.  
  
"Truth Greg?" his father said.  
  
"Yes, about who my biological father is."  
  
Greg's father's eyes widened.  
  
"How..did you..learn this..." he said in  
  
surprise.  
  
"It came to my attention," Greg said.  
  
"She told you that didn't she!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mother!"  
  
"No..she didn't."  
  
"What? What do you mean she didn't..who  
  
else could have told you?"  
  
"My father.."  
  
"Oh..how?"  
  
"It was indirect."  
  
"You called that friend of yours didn't you!"   
  
"No..she called me.."  
  
"How dare she interfere!"  
  
"But it is true isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it's true!" his father said. "But  
  
don't you see? Now you know because you had to  
  
get involved with her. Now see what's happened,  
  
you'll never be able to see me as your father again,  
  
and they'll take you away."  
  
"Dad I know why you're worried because if  
  
it came to light that you weren't the real father the  
  
court may rule against you, but would mom have  
  
held that fact back even if I hadn't known?" Greg  
  
said.  
  
"No..of course she wouldn't..but...I don't  
  
know..." his father said and sat down. "I can't lose  
  
you Greg, you're the reason I keep going. Now that  
  
you know, you must think me even worse.  
  
"No, you overreacted, I did to, but there's no  
  
one else I would call my father."  
  
"What?" his father asked.  
  
"Biological or not, you've been here for my  
  
entire life trying to do what's best and that should  
  
mean something."  
  
"Still, how do we stand a chance with her  
  
biological evidence?"  
  
"Well...the biological father is married and  
  
in jail..maybe that will help," Greg said.  
  
"It could," Greg's father said. "Listen  
  
Greg..I don't want to keep you from your friends,  
  
but for now..just stay put okay..you can call  
  
them..but I need you at my side all right?"  
  
"Okay," Greg said. "Thank you."   
  
"I'm sorry to have....done this.."  
  
"I guess I can't say it's okay..but at least I  
  
understand now."  
  
"Uh..good.." his father said.  
  
Steve was staring at a glass of milk as he sat  
  
in the restaurant alone.  
  
There's something wrong with me..isn't  
  
there? He thought. There's nothing wrong with  
  
being tough and competitive and also having a soft  
  
spot. Is there? It can happen...heck every other guy  
  
I know isn't romantic all the time...heck I've never  
  
seen Mike romantic..of course I wouldn't want  
  
to...even if I was a girl..but that's not a problem.  
  
"Hah!" came a shout. Steve looked up to  
  
see Mike sitting in front of him on the table.  
  
"Mike..." Steve muttered.   
  
"How are ya?" Mike said.  
  
"Mike, think about it?"  
  
"Yeah..I know..still..you're Steve. Why are  
  
you so annoyed about all this. So Lita didn't want  
  
to date you..she doesn't want to date me."  
  
"You have a girlfriend though."  
  
"So it would seem...listen Steve, you gotta  
  
stop brooding. It's been months even."  
  
"But how can I do that? I have no idea how  
  
to be romantic," Steve said.  
  
"You just need practice," Mike said.  
  
"Practice just means repeated failure...that  
  
you learn from.."  
  
"That's deep..I think.." Mike said. "What's  
  
happened to you Steve?"  
  
"No idea," Steve said.  
  
"Say..why don't you draw anymore?"  
  
"Oh...well...I don't know..I stopped drawing  
  
once I started seeing Lita."  
  
"Why? That's why she was attracted to you  
  
in the first place?"  
  
"It was?" Steve asked.  
  
Mike sighed.  
  
"Yes..." he muttered.  
  
"Oh..." Steve said.  
  
"Hmm..you obviously need some help..let  
  
me make a suggestion," Mike said and pulled out a  
  
pamphlet..he handed it to Steve.  
  
"What's this?" Steve asked.  
  
"Paper...it's origins date back to the.."  
  
"My fist has origins too.." Steve replied.  
  
"Ah...I see," Mike said. "Essentially this is  
  
what allowed me to go from annoying Mike to  
  
romantic Mike whenever I pleased. Romance  
  
camp."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope...think about it..how would I ever get  
  
anywhere with women if I didn't use it?"  
  
"Point taken...still..Mina was desperate."  
  
"She was?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Steve said.  
  
"Oh..." Mike said.  
  
"So what does one do at Romance camp?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"Stuff," Mike said.  
  
"Thanks for explaining it."  
  
"You got it," Mike said and winked. "Gotta  
  
go."  
  
Sailor Pluto found herself back at Tokyo  
  
General Hospital. She had no idea the inner scouts  
  
were distracted dealing with Serena's latest  
  
romantic crisis. She found Chief Ozaki standing  
  
amidst a gathering crowd of police officers in the  
  
emergency room.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Ozaki said. "I didn't get a  
  
chance to thank you for your help in fighting off that  
  
walking disaster today."  
  
"It's what we're supposed to do Chief,"  
  
Pluto said. "How is..."  
  
"Sailor Mercury scanned him," Ozaki  
  
answered. "Apparently the energy is interfering  
  
with his brain somehow. She and some of the other  
  
scouts tried healing him. It had little effect.  
  
Apparently they want to get Sailor Moon in here but  
  
she's been detained. Mercury said that without  
  
more analysis of the robot itself she didn't really  
  
know what could be done," Ozaki said.  
  
"There must be a way," Pluto said. "We'll  
  
find it I promise."  
  
Ozaki nodded.  
  
"Quite a party here," came a familiar voice  
  
to all of them. Chief Nijo was wheeled by on a  
  
stretcher.   
  
"Tsumura took a hit," Ozaki said.  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Coma," Ozaki said.  
  
Nijo's facial expression conveyed his  
  
concern.  
  
"How are your..." Ozaki began.  
  
"Doesn't look like I'll be competing for any  
  
kick boxing titles anytime soon Chief," Nijo said.  
  
Pluto turned quickly and headed away.   
  
Serena despite being tired found herself  
  
tossing and turning and when she actually fell  
  
asleep she found herself having the most disturbing  
  
dream. She was walking down the street slowly,  
  
but this wasn't Tokyo, it couldn't be it  
  
was...different somehow.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
"You seek knowledge of your destiny,"  
  
Came a voice, she turned. There stood Sailor  
  
Saturn.  
  
"Saturn? Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes.." Saturn said. "I can see you are in  
  
need of assistance, however, I am unable to provide  
  
it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Serena, you are afraid of what you have  
  
seen worried that destiny will not help you...you  
  
must remember that destiny is not set in stone, it has  
  
a goal, but how it reaches it and if it reaches it are  
  
not clear."  
  
"But if my destiny is to be with him?"  
  
"That can mean many things."  
  
"But are they true...will me and Darien only  
  
be together in death?"  
  
"That is the problem with destiny, it does  
  
not provide such convenient answers."  
  
"Why are you here if you can't help me?"  
  
"Because I needed to tell you that destiny  
  
will not help you, it is up to you to decide what will  
  
happen."  
  
"Oh...I see," Serena said.  
  
"Farewell," Saturn said and disappeared.   
  
Serena stood watching her and then abruptly woke  
  
up.  
  
Amy was reading. She looked up.   
  
"Serena are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Destiny. Amy, it's not as simple as we  
  
thought," Serena said.  
  
"Oh?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything anymore," she said  
  
worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure things will work out," Amy said.  
  
"You can't guarantee it."  
  
"Serena, you're not a pessimist."  
  
"No..but it's not very hard to become one  
  
these days."  
  
"That attitude won't help you," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..it might..it might help me survive."  
  
"But survival without hope is.."  
  
"Still survival Amy."  
  
"Serena I think you should rest some more."  
  
"No..no..it's clearer to me now..though not  
  
clear enough," Serena said. "I am tired though...but  
  
I don't want to have any more dreams."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance then," came  
  
Luna's voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can give you dreamless sleep Serena,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"You can..how come you didn't do that for  
  
me anytime before,"  
  
"Because it's not a good idea to use it a lot  
  
and I worried you might start pestering me any time  
  
you got a nightmare."  
  
"Good call," Serena said.   
  
"But you look like you need it," Luna said.  
  
"I do.."  
  
"Then here we go," Luna said and a beam  
  
flew out from the crescent moon on her head and hit  
  
Serena, Serena fell fast asleep.  
  
"That will work won't it Luna?" Amy asked.  
  
"It should," Luna said. "I came as quick as I  
  
could. Artemis went to find the guys and tell  
  
them...he also wants to see what they're up to. He  
  
actually wants to become their guardian, but he's  
  
becoming more and more worried about taking on  
  
the role..."  
  
"Oh.." Amy said. "I didn't notice."  
  
"Well..that's the way it is," Luna said. "This  
  
is the last thing we need, the scouts are all spread  
  
out, we are dealing with an unknown enemy and  
  
Darien decides to pull another one of his...I don't  
  
know what to call them..bone head maneuvers.."  
  
"I don't know what Darien is thinking. But  
  
D.V.'s close.." Amy said.  
  
"Is he?" Luna said.  
  
"He thinks so...but I've never seen him this  
  
frustrated."  
  
"He doesn't know everything he wants to  
  
know, that's the problem."  
  
"Yeah. I just hope Serena feels better and  
  
that we find out what's going on."  
  
"Me too, and soon, we're much too  
  
vulnerable and that worries me."  
  
Raye, Mina, and Lita meanwhile were  
  
standing outside Darien's door knocking and  
  
ringing the doorbell.  
  
"No answer," Raye said.   
  
"Maybe he isn't home anymore," Lita said.  
  
"If he was working at the university," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Good point," Raye said.  
  
"Let's go," Lita said and the three headed  
  
down the hall.  
  
The door opened a minute later and Darien  
  
looked out before withdrawing back in.  
  
"They don't take long do they? But I can't  
  
talk to them now.." Darien said. "I have no idea  
  
what to say..and they don't seem pretty happy  
  
either. I don't blame them, but I just don't know  
  
what's going on with me..and until I find out...this  
  
is the way it's gotta be."  
  
He shuddered remembering that he had said  
  
something similar the last time.  
  
"But this is different," he said and grimaced.   
  
"But...why?" he asked himself.  
  
Later.  
  
"You know...life shouldn't be this difficult,"  
  
Serena muttered sitting on Raye's porch. On her  
  
right sat Amy, to her left was Luna.  
  
"I know what you guys might think..sure  
  
I've got a nice house, a good family, but that doesn't  
  
make this any easier," she continued. "The human  
  
heart is universal. Whether you're Japanese,  
  
American, Icelandic, Persian.."  
  
"Uh.." Amy said. "No..never mind."   
  
"Persia isn't a country anymore is it?"  
  
Serena asked herself. "No, but you get my  
  
point..everyone can feel love, everyone can be hurt  
  
by it. It just isn't easy to accept."  
  
"Maybe Darien had a good reason to act this  
  
way like the last time, I mean...it's not right what he  
  
did, but maybe there is something going on," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Amy..it just doesn't matter," Serena said.  
  
"Well..Serena, you can't just become a  
  
whining mess...you have to pick yourself back up  
  
again," Luna said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Serena muttered. "But  
  
I do know what I have to do."  
  
"Before you do anything Serena, there's  
  
someone who needs your help," Amy said.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon walked into the hospital to the  
  
surprise of the assembled police officers and staff.   
  
The four inners were all with her as well.  
  
Chief Ozaki rose to greet them.  
  
"I'm going to try to help," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There are no guarantees this will work,"  
  
Mercury added.  
  
"At least try," Ozaki said.  
  
Sailor Moon walked into the room and  
  
pulled out her wand.  
  
"Moon Healing Power!" she shouted.  
  
Tsumura was covered in white light.   
  
Everyone watched with anticipation.  
  
"It's not working," Sailor Mercury said after  
  
a minute had passed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sailor Moon stopped the energy and  
  
frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry too. We'll find some way to help  
  
him," she said.  
  
"That's what Pluto said too. I know you will  
  
somehow," Ozaki said.  
  
With that Sailor Moon and the others  
  
walked away.  
  
"Mercury, you have to find some way to  
  
help him," Sailor Moon said. "I...just can't handle  
  
this right now."  
  
Mercury nodded solemnly.  
  
"I need to make plans," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The others looked at her wondering what  
  
those plans were going to be.   
  
The next morning Serena was standing on a  
  
train platform.  
  
"You're going to leave the city?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm going to live with some family friends  
  
up north for a while. It's not that I don't love you  
  
guys I really do, but I need to get away from all of  
  
this," Serena said.  
  
"We understand," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm headed west myself...gotta get  
  
some time to myself to," Lita said.  
  
"This is what romance does to us, why do  
  
we even bother?" Raye said. The girls except Mina  
  
sighed.  
  
"Well there are uh..good points..no need to  
  
be all upset about it, uh..you know what I mean,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"You still have a boyfriend," the other four  
  
muttered.  
  
"Uh..yeah..lucky me huh?" Mina asked. The  
  
other four growled at her.  
  
"I'd best be going," Mina said and hurried  
  
off.  
  
  
  
Darien stood in his apartment staring at the  
  
wall.   
  
"I can't figure this out," Darien said to  
  
himself. "First of all, who am I in love with? Both  
  
of them...how does that work? I got trapped didn't  
  
I? Fell in love with two girls...then I didn't know  
  
where to go with it, thought I'd just take a time out,  
  
figure out where I was going..with it...but girls don't  
  
want to hear that...how stupid I was to think Serena  
  
would just happily let me dump her temporarily.   
  
Now she's somewhere else...and I still don't know  
  
if I really truly love her. And furthermore, I have  
  
work to do, I can't be distracted like this, what do I  
  
do?"  
  
  
  
Serena had since fallen asleep on the train.   
  
She was walking through the ruins of the moon  
  
palace,  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked herself.  
  
"Interesting question," came a familiar  
  
voice. She whirled. There stood Prince Darien.  
  
"Stay out of my dreams," Serena said.  
  
"You created me, this is all your mind at  
  
work."  
  
"Well then if I tell you to go, you should  
  
go."  
  
"I'd prefer not to go," Darien said. "Talk to  
  
me."  
  
"There's nothing more to say," Serena said.   
  
"You just don't know how to handle girls do you?   
  
Running at the first sign of trouble."  
  
"Hey, it's not easy being me."  
  
"Good for you, but you should stop toying  
  
with my emotions," Serena said.  
  
"I thought you had learned to live with it."  
  
"Darien, this is the third time you've thrown  
  
our relationship into jeopardy."  
  
"That's what you think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
And suddenly Darien disappeared replaced  
  
by a very large ear of corn.  
  
"Hey! Darien! Come back," Serena shouted  
  
and ran towards where he had gone, as she got  
  
closer to the corn she was hit with an energy blast  
  
and knocked back.  
  
"What's going on?" She shouted.  
  
The ear of corn was silent.  
  
"Whoever heard of corn with a force field!"  
  
Serena shouted.  
  
A white rose smashed into the ground. The  
  
corn disappeared.  
  
"Wha.." Serena said in surprise.  
  
"I have arrived," came a voice. Serena  
  
looked up, there stood the Moonlight Knight.  
  
"And what the heck are you doing?" Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
"Uh...coming to your aid," the knight said.  
  
"Oh...heck of a time for it, and you're  
  
Darien too! Go away!"  
  
"I'm merely Darien's fighting spirit," the  
  
knight said.  
  
"Same difference, go away," Serena said.  
  
"Fine, but if more ears of corn show up  
  
you're on your own," the Moonlight Knight said  
  
and disappeared.  
  
"This dream is getting stupid," Serena said  
  
and turned. Standing in front of her were hundreds  
  
of ears of corn.  
  
Serena growled.  
  
Lita had traveled west that morning and  
  
arrived at the Ozawa Temple, or at least the temple  
  
entrance. She found herself starring at a group of  
  
stone steps that appeared to go up for miles.  
  
"Uh..that's high.." she said to herself and  
  
began to climb.  
  
About halfway up she stopped and took a  
  
breath.  
  
"Jeez...I would have been at Raye's place  
  
three times by now.." she muttered and kept  
  
climbing. She finally reached the top and took in  
  
more breath.  
  
"Greetings!" came a shout. She was startled  
  
and almost tripped falling back down the steps she  
  
had struggled to get up.  
  
She steadied herself again.  
  
"Sorry about that, I should learn not to do  
  
that when someone's so close to the steps," The  
  
voice said again. She found herself staring at a  
  
short old man somewhat resembling Raye's  
  
grandfather but that was only because of his outfit  
  
of traditional clothing.   
  
"You must be the one they said was  
  
coming..." he said.  
  
"Well..I can't argue with your logic," Lita  
  
said holding back her sarcasm.  
  
"No..you can't..you will learn that will  
  
always be true," the man said menacingly.  
  
"Uh..right.." Lita said.  
  
"Hah!" the man shouted. "Come there is  
  
things to do."  
  
"Uh..right.." Lita said and followed him.  
  
  
  
"So..from Tokyo are you Lita?" the man  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Is it nice?"  
  
"Sure..most of it."  
  
"Hmm...I've haven't been there in decades.   
  
Nowadays they say it can be an awfully strange  
  
place."  
  
"Yeah..it has it's moments," Lita said.  
  
"I'm sure you have many stories."  
  
"Oh..well..you might count them on..one  
  
finger...uh..yeah."  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Yeah I guess it is," Lita said.  
  
"I can see you need a lot of work."  
  
"Wha..no..I'm okay..I just needed a change,  
  
and uh..they say you're temple is a great place to  
  
learn discipline and to gain a better understanding of  
  
yourself."  
  
"It is much more then that,"he said. "There  
  
is so much involved...so much.."  
  
"Oh?" Lita asked.  
  
"The first question I must ask is why you  
  
seek to learn discipline?"  
  
"Well disciplines a good thing isn't it?"  
  
"Not necessarily, discipline has it's uses,  
  
true...but you must know why you wish to have it."  
  
"It sounds right, but why wouldn't anyone  
  
want discipline?" Lita asked.  
  
"Soldiers have discipline, a rigid one in  
  
which they must follow their superior officer no  
  
matter what..correct," the man said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what if a superior officer is wrong,  
  
what if he should not be listened to?"  
  
"Well there are ways to get around that sort  
  
of thing.."  
  
"Not always," the man said. "In the heat of  
  
battle, you can't stop to file a report and hope some  
  
General above you can act quickly..."  
  
"Uh..well..yeah..but the discipline is  
  
necessary so people keep on fighting."  
  
"Yes..it is.." the man said. "I have seen the  
  
good side and bad side of this, that is why I teach it,  
  
to guide people so they do not fall on the wrong  
  
side. Now. forget my question for a time. Explain  
  
to me who you are...and we will go from there."  
  
"Uh..explain who I am..that's not easy."  
  
"Of course it isn't, but do it anyway.."  
  
"Uh..okay.." Lita said. "Where should I  
  
start?"  
  
"It is not my decision."  
  
"Oh..okay...well..uh my name's Lita Kino I  
  
just finished my first year of high school. My  
  
birthday's.... I have a lot of good friends, we get  
  
along well...well..as well as can be expected. Uh..I  
  
uh...this is weird.."  
  
"I can train you in many arts, I can train you  
  
in discipline and in doing so you learn about many  
  
more things. However, you will receive no training  
  
until you complete this task," the man said.  
  
"Uh..well just what are you looking for me  
  
to say."  
  
"Lita...how can I define who you are? Only  
  
you can do that."  
  
"All right..I'm someone who finds this very  
  
uncomfortable.."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Right."  
  
Rick walked down the sidewalk starring at  
  
the various cracks in the pavement.  
  
What am I doing? He thought. Moping  
  
around? I don't mope around. I'm Rick Fujimori.   
  
Yet here I am...moping. He stopped and looked  
  
around. He was shocked to find himself standing in  
  
front of the Cherry Hill temple steps. He  
  
immediately broke into a run and raced around the  
  
corner.  
  
No..not yet. He thought. Of all the luck. I  
  
go wandering to get away from my problems and I  
  
walk right to them. Stupid.  
  
Night have fallen, and Steve had since taken  
  
the one hour bus ride to a small village where he  
  
was going to stay with his uncle while he enrolled in  
  
Romance Camp.  
  
"So you're having love troubles ey?" Steve's  
  
uncle said. "Of course that's why you're here."  
  
"I'm just not romantic."  
  
"Ehh..neither was I, until I met your aunt."  
  
"Which one? You've been divorced seven  
  
times."  
  
"I've also convinced a seven women to  
  
marry me, remember that," his uncle said with a  
  
grin.  
  
"Uncle, I don't need your advice, I'm just  
  
staying up here while I go to this romance camp  
  
thing."  
  
"Romance camp? What a stupid idea."  
  
"It could be useful," Steve said. "Nothing  
  
else seems to work."  
  
"True, I guess you are at the level of taking  
  
extreme measures," his uncle said.  
  
"I know there's romance in me, at least  
  
when I'm with a girl."  
  
"Being romantic with yourself doesn't do a  
  
darn bit of good you're right there."  
  
"Hah..right.." Steve muttered.  
  
"Anyway..I'll be on the can if you need me,"  
  
his uncle said.  
  
"Can I stop now?" Lita asked. "I've been at  
  
this for seven hours."  
  
"No. I want to hear more."  
  
"But I've told you practically everything."  
  
"And that is not enough."  
  
"Wait a minute..this is all part of the training  
  
isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes it is...you couldn't possibly need to  
  
know this much about me?"  
  
"I'm telling you this has nothing to do with  
  
your discipline training."  
  
"It has to...or you're insane," Lita said.  
  
"How do you know I'm not? I do live off in  
  
a shrine that's a thousand feet above sea level don't  
  
I?" the man asked.  
  
"Good point, but I have nothing more to  
  
say," Lita said.  
  
"Very well..you do have strong discipline,  
  
but not the good kind, most of my students stop at  
  
four hours, but you kept going..now.."  
  
"Uh..can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
The man sighed and nodded.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Uh, where is it?"  
  
"Out there.."   
  
"Oh..quaint.." Lita said and headed out the  
  
door.  
  
The man grinned and walked over to a  
  
bamboo door and slid it open and walked into a nice  
  
white bathroom filled with ceramic tile and  
  
porcelain fixtures.  
  
"She's just like all the rest," he said with a  
  
grin.  
  
Maverick meanwhile was following up his  
  
lead. There heading down the street was the target.   
  
He knew it. And he waited and followed closely  
  
behind letting his cameras scan the area for him. It  
  
had already been four hours, but eventually, things  
  
would happen.   
  
They did happen seven hours later. The  
  
criminal left a bar clutching a bottle under his arm  
  
and headed down an alley. As he turned a corner he  
  
came to a complete stop and his eyes widened with  
  
feat, he stumbled backward unsure of what to do.   
  
Maverick stood up on the alley looking down at  
  
what was frightening him. Standing there at the end  
  
of the alley was the robot.   
  
Even Maverick was a little surprised at this,  
  
but soon the robot fired blasting the crook down.  
  
Maverick's eyes narrowed as his computer  
  
visor slid across his eyes and focused on the robot.   
  
Meanwhile his cameras were circling the robot and  
  
he was staring at his watch letting the data come in.   
  
The robot meanwhile finished off the crook and  
  
then in a flash of light disappeared. The speed at his  
  
disappearance surprised Maverick but only  
  
momentarily.  
  
"That has to be using massive amounts of  
  
energy," Maverick said studying the data he was  
  
getting. "But then again if he is draining it from his  
  
victim, it might be self propagating."  
  
But who's created this thing? And where  
  
are the outer sailor scouts? Unless..." his thought  
  
trailed off and he backed off into the night.  
  
At that moment Sailor Uranus and Neptune  
  
were racing through a forest. A robot pursued them.  
  
"I didn't think it could run this fast,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"I know, but maybe this one is made a little  
  
differently," Uranus said.  
  
"Pluto, Saturn, we're leading it your way,  
  
you ready?" Neptune asked into her communicator.  
  
"Absolutely ready," Pluto said.  
  
The two kept running and dropped down  
  
into a nearby ditch. The robot raced towards them.   
  
Saturn and Pluto's attacks flew out and blasted  
  
holes in the ground. The robot slipped into the  
  
holes.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks plowed through the ground  
  
under the robot, the holes got bigger and it slipped  
  
deeper.  
  
"Such tricks are nothing against a walking  
  
god!" the robot shouted.  
  
It began blasting away rapidly, spewing  
  
ground everywhere.  
  
"These robots are so annoying. What's the  
  
next plan?" Uranus asked.  
  
"We lure it to the nearby river and dump it  
  
in," Pluto said. "There's no one that can get hurt out  
  
here."  
  
The other three nodded as the robot blasted  
  
itself out of the dirt and opened fire at them.  
  
"Scatter and meet on the other side of the  
  
river, surprise it when I lead you to it," Pluto said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes, don't ask!" Pluto said. The other three  
  
scouts hurried off. Pluto stared at the robot. It let  
  
loose a barrage of energy at her.  
  
"I'm growing so sick of all of you," Pluto  
  
said and swung her staff deflecting the energy  
  
easily. She spun her staff and fired blasting the  
  
robot backwards.  
  
"Come on..." she said and quickly glanced  
  
back to see if the other scouts were nearby.   
  
"What? How..." the robot began.  
  
They were already deep into the forest  
  
waiting for her to lead the robot to them.  
  
The robot charged and fired more energy.   
  
Pluto leapt over it and fired her staff again blasting  
  
it into the dirt. She fired again and again until a hole  
  
appeared in the robot's armor. It spun and fired at  
  
her.  
  
"Howwwwwww!" the robot shouted.  
  
"Overdid it," she said and leapt over it.   
  
Don't want the others suspecting I've been holding  
  
back my power. They wouldn't understand. The  
  
robot stood up.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream," she said calmly and  
  
blasted the robot into the hole they had formed  
  
earlier. It slowly stood back up.  
  
Now that I've let loose some pent up  
  
aggression. She thought and hurried away.   
  
"You'll pay for this!" the robot shouted.  
  
The robot pursued.  
  
Within minutes she reached the river nearby.   
  
She leapt across it. The robot charged. The other  
  
three scouts blasted away the river bank and the  
  
robot sank into the river before teleporting away.  
  
"What took you?" Uranus asked.  
  
"It was annoyingly persistent in getting in  
  
my way," Pluto lied. 


	152. 152

Chapter 152  
  
The Ozawa temple.   
  
"You have shown me your ability to blindly  
  
follow me, now tell me why you would do this?"  
  
the man asked.  
  
"Uh..because you're the master and I'm the  
  
student," Lita replied.  
  
"Ah...a common misconception..." he said  
  
and kicked her in the chest, she staggered back and  
  
gasped.  
  
"What'd you do that for!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm the master, and you're the student...this  
  
must be part of the training..right?"  
  
"No..you just kicked me!"  
  
"How would you know it's not necessary for  
  
me to kick you!"  
  
"I just do! It's wrong!" Lita shouted.  
  
"So I was wrong."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"There you go."  
  
"But...normally we're supposed to follow  
  
the leader's suggestions, if we didn't there'd be  
  
anarchy," Lita said.  
  
"True...I am not here to redefine society, I  
  
am here to make you a better member of  
  
it..now...over the course of your time here, I will  
  
humiliate you, you will feel stupid, and wonder  
  
what is wrong with you, but keep in mind that I  
  
have not had one student who has managed to get  
  
out of this training without feeling that way...except  
  
that one...but never mind that..listen...humanity is a  
  
strange creature, we possess great intelligence, but  
  
we rarely use it, instead relying on other forces to  
  
make our decisions and shape our destinies. I will  
  
help you become less apt to do that, but I can not  
  
cure all of your ills, no one can. Furthermore, a  
  
purely intellectual human is not a superman or  
  
superwoman, it is a different sort of beast capable of  
  
its own corruption..so...let's have some fudge.."  
  
"What?" Lita asked in surprise.  
  
"Come on..I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay.." Lita said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"On behalf of Romance Camp I wish to  
  
welcome you. Welcome!" The head counselor, a  
  
blonde haired bubbly woman in her early twenties,  
  
said joyfully..  
  
Steve sighed.  
  
If I had wanted to take advice from someone  
  
with Serena's intellect I would have asked Serena  
  
herself. He thought.  
  
"So..anyway...I can see everyone's kind of  
  
dejected right now..but we'll pick up your spirits,  
  
because that's what we do.." the counselor  
  
continued. Because the joy of love must be  
  
experience by all," she said happily.  
  
She's on something. Steve muttered.   
  
"The first thing we will do is rid you of  
  
cynicism about life, because if you've got that,  
  
you've got little chance of falling in love.."  
  
What? Steve thought. What kind of  
  
strategy is that..and not exactly true either.  
  
Well...maybe.   
  
"So..I hope everyone's going to enjoy  
  
themselves cause I'm going to enjoy it," the head  
  
counselor said. "Yay!"  
  
The group all stared at her and their was  
  
silence.  
  
"Uh..we'll work on that," she said.  
  
Lita found herself standing on top of a  
  
platform only about as large as her feet trying to  
  
hold balance. The platform rose ten feet off the  
  
ground.  
  
"What am I doing up here?" She asked  
  
herself.  
  
"Hold still..." the man said.  
  
"I am.." Lita said. This has gotta be another  
  
trick.  
  
"Hold still or you'll fall off for sure!"  
  
"I'll fall off if you keep yelling at me!" Lita  
  
shouted.  
  
"Point taken!"  
  
Lita tried her best to hold still.  
  
"There you go!"  
  
Lita grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh..there goes your concentration!" the  
  
man said and leapt into the air, he knocked her off  
  
of the platform. She let out a yell and fell into a  
  
pool of water.  
  
The man stood on the platform and grinned  
  
slightly.  
  
"Hah..I told you.." he said.  
  
"You knocked me off!" Lita shouted.  
  
"No..that was all you," the man said.  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"Of course it was, it was what you did that  
  
lead me to do what I did."  
  
"What did I do?" Lita asked.  
  
"You'll find out...someday."  
  
"Great.."Lita muttered.   
  
And at the romance camp, Steve found  
  
himself sitting amongst several other teens in a large  
  
dining hall.   
  
Romance camp, sounds like something the  
  
negaverse would set up to draw out energy of  
  
innocent victims. Steve thought.   
  
"I can't help but be skeptical," a somewhat  
  
well kept blonde guy said sitting next to Steve.   
  
"You don't look too pleased yourself."  
  
"I'm not," Steve said.  
  
"Well..I know what you mean? You look  
  
like a first timer," the blonde said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know first rejection."  
  
"Well I had a relationship, but we mutually  
  
broke up?"  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"I'm here because I've been in fourteen  
  
relationships, lasting no longer then two  
  
weeks..needless to say I have work to do," he said.   
  
"You waited till you're fourteenth failure to  
  
come here?"  
  
"Sure..I wasn't sure it was my fault till  
  
then," the blonde said and started laughing  
  
hysterically.  
  
Steve sighed.  
  
"But honestly, I don't know..you ask me..the  
  
girls should just tell us what they want," the guy  
  
said.  
  
"I tried that," Steve said. "I just couldn't sit  
  
through a romance movie."  
  
"Well that's only natural...but with training  
  
you can fake it awfully well."  
  
"So that's what it's all about, faking," the  
  
guy said.  
  
"Yep, they call it subterfuge buddy. The key  
  
to lasting relationships. By the way, everyone I  
  
know calls me Sendai Morris."  
  
"Sendai Morris?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm from Sendai."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So..anyway..was she a nice girl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How'd ya meet..if you don't mind my  
  
asking."  
  
"I might as well talk about it," Steve said.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"We met at school..because of her I was  
  
given a detention," Steve said.  
  
"Oh...kinky.." Morris said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Anyway..there were various circumstances  
  
that brought us together."  
  
"Oh..really..interesting...what kind of  
  
circumstances?"  
  
"That's a secret," Steve said.  
  
"Secret....these were unusual then?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Intriguing...I like that," Morris said.  
  
"Uh..well good."  
  
"How long'd it last?"  
  
"Over a year."  
  
"Really? What happened? Another man?"  
  
Morris said.  
  
"No, she just gave up."  
  
"Oh...bummer..see my problem is I expect  
  
my girlfriends to pay for dinner," Morris said.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well there's other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Unusual things.."  
  
"I get it," Steve said.  
  
"So...my job is to work out al the quirks and  
  
then head back out there."  
  
"That's why I'm here," Steve said.  
  
"That's why we're all here."  
  
"There's a lot of people."  
  
"Sure...it's a popular place..usually people  
  
leave ready to carry on a relationship..you know  
  
why..because they're dating someone they found  
  
here!" Morris said and laughed. "So it's not a  
  
matter of change, merely a matter of finding  
  
someone as romantically inept as you."  
  
"Guess that works," Steve said.  
  
"Not for long it doesn't," Morris said and  
  
started laughing.  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
"So I guess the first question to ask," the  
  
head counselor said. "Is why each of you are here?"  
  
There was a circle of men sitting around.  
  
  
  
"Uh..shouldn't we have a male counselor or  
  
something, I mean...uh..well.." someone said.  
  
"I'm not going to make value judgements.."  
  
the head counselor said.  
  
"A girl not making a value judgement is like  
  
a snail without a shell," Morris muttered.  
  
"Isn't that a slug?" Steve asked.  
  
"Not technically."  
  
"What are you two doing?" the head  
  
counselor.  
  
"Having an aside ma'am.." Morris said.  
  
"Well stop it. This is serious," the counselor  
  
said.  
  
"So much for value judgements," Morris  
  
said.  
  
"Boys..I don't need to make a value  
  
judgement to see that you two are trouble."  
  
Steve and Morris glanced at each other.  
  
"Now let's begin.." she said.  
  
The first guy sort of looked around.  
  
"Well..my girlfriend left me because I was  
  
staring at another girl.."   
  
"That doesn't sound that bad," another guy  
  
said..  
  
"Yeah..we do that all the time," Morris said.  
  
"Well...I guess I was a little excessive.."  
  
"How excessive?" the group asked.  
  
"Well essentially I was staring at the spot  
  
where the girl had stood for at least a quarter of an  
  
hour," the guy said.  
  
"But the girl was gone..right?" Morris asked  
  
with some measure of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The guys all looked at each other.  
  
"He's incurable," they all said.  
  
"No..he'll just be an interesting project..I  
  
think..." the head counselor said. "Uh...next."  
  
"Well...I've never been on a date," a very  
  
well kept dark haired guy said.  
  
"Why buddy? You look like you've got the  
  
looks..ahem..speaking objectively of course,"  
  
Morris said.  
  
"Well you'd think, but I haven't been able to  
  
uh..you know..talk to a girl.."   
  
"Seriously?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah..I just kinda stammer through it."  
  
"Well we can cure that in no time," the  
  
counselor said.  
  
"At least that guy wasn't as messed up as the  
  
first," Morris muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Steve replied.  
  
"Third," the counselor said.  
  
"I think women are tools of the devil.." an  
  
unshaven long haired guy said.  
  
The group all sighed.  
  
The man stood facing Lita in the front yard  
  
of the shrine. He was silent. Lita stood straight also  
  
silent.   
  
A minute passed, then two. Lita tensed  
  
slightly.   
  
This is very uncomfortable. She thought.  
  
"You failed," the man said.  
  
"WHAT?" Lita shouted.  
  
"You heard me.." the man said and walked  
  
inside the dojo.  
  
"What do you mean!" Lita shouted and  
  
followed him. "I didn't make any noise, I stood  
  
straight."  
  
"Ah..but you were about to give up."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know...now listen...I'm growing impatient  
  
with your failure."  
  
"I've been doing my best."  
  
"I hate to be cliche, but your best is hardly  
  
good....."  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of  
  
helicopter blades.  
  
"Hmm.." he said and headed out into the  
  
yard again.  
  
"I don't understand, just what do you want  
  
from me?" Lita asked.  
  
"We will speak of this later," the man said.   
  
At this point Lita realized the sound of the  
  
helicopter approaching.  
  
"A helicopter? Here?" Lita asked herself.  
  
"Apparently so.." the man said. Less then a  
  
minute later an SDF helicopter set down and  
  
General Nagumo walked out.   
  
"General Nagumo? What's he doing here?"  
  
Lita asked.  
  
"Ah..you have met him... you didn't tell me  
  
that," the man said.  
  
"Didn't think it was..." Lita said, but  
  
stopped.  
  
Nagumo approached.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop  
  
by," he said.  
  
"Nice of you, but I'm with a student," the  
  
man said.  
  
"I won't be long. I have my own troubles  
  
back in the city. Miss Kino isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lita said.  
  
"I was surprised to hear you have met, but  
  
then again life can be surprising, so..my son..what is  
  
it that you need?" the man asked.  
  
Lita's eyes widened.  
  
"Well father, there's something I wished to  
  
discuss with you," Nagumo said.  
  
"Very well, come inside," the man said and  
  
the two headed in.  
  
They're father and son, I had no idea. Lita  
  
thought and found herself wandering towards the  
  
SDF chopper with the various weapons.  
  
"Do you like it?" came a voice. She turned  
  
to see Lieutenant Asahara, a pilot in his twenties  
  
leaning out of the side of it.   
  
"It looks tough," Lita said.  
  
"It is, of course no one can hit it either, not  
  
with me flying," Asahara said.  
  
"Hotshot pilot are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yep, the best chopper pilot in the country,"  
  
Asahara said.  
  
"And you have to shuttle a General  
  
around..how interesting can that be?"  
  
"It has it's moments," the pilot said.  
  
"So..have they found out who's behind all  
  
the trouble in the city yet?"  
  
"Well..no..but we'll figure it out."  
  
You'll probably have nothing to do with it.   
  
Lita thought to herself.  
  
Back at romance camp.  
  
"Why do I get the sense that this camp isn't  
  
going to work?" Steve asked.  
  
"No idea, I have one hundred percent  
  
confidence in this system," Morris said with a grin.   
  
"Of course let me put it this way, I'm worse off then  
  
you are."  
  
"I don't know about that," Steve said.  
  
"Well..you're not doing anything wrong the  
  
problem is that you've done nothing right either.  
  
Me, I'm on the wrong side completely, you just  
  
need to be inched over the line, me..I'm going to be  
  
here a while."  
  
"But when has it been possible to teach  
  
people how to be romantic?" Steve asked.  
  
"Beats me, you're here aren't you?"   
  
"Well it was a recommendation from a  
  
friend, but he's a very strange person, as is all my  
  
friends."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Trust me you don't want to hear anymore."  
  
"Okay...wha..." Morris said and stared in  
  
another direction.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Morris pointed. The two noticed that the  
  
slick guy, from the discussion before, was currently  
  
embracing one of the girls.  
  
"That slickster, he's here to pick up  
  
women.." Morris said.  
  
":Oh..I get it..he isn't having problems at all  
  
is he?" Steve asked.  
  
"Doesn't look that way," Morris said.   
  
"Still..there are better ways to pick up women then  
  
to pay for it."  
  
"Unfortunately," Steve said.  
  
Morris grinned.   
  
"Steve..why are you really here?"  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"I mean it...you don't need this..what you  
  
need to do is figure things out yourself, you seem to  
  
be genuinely concerned about your problems,  
  
you've given them a lot of thought those should be  
  
all the answers you need," Morris said.  
  
"Well I've paid, I might as well stick  
  
around," Steve said.   
  
"Yeah..I guess so now. Let's get going,  
  
don't want to be late for the next session."  
  
  
  
Minutes later.   
  
"Now...this is a very important workshop.   
  
Now, we're going to learn what you guys think  
  
women are..." the head counselor said.  
  
"You want us to be blatantly honest?"  
  
Morris asked.  
  
"Yes..." the counselor said.  
  
"But I don't want to get hit," someone else  
  
said.  
  
"See this is the root of the problem. You  
  
somehow think if you say something wrong about a  
  
girl or women in general that they'll hit you," she  
  
said.  
  
"But they have," the entire group of guys  
  
replied.  
  
The counselor sighed.  
  
"Fine..here's a male counselor..." she  
  
muttered and walked out. Steve noticed something  
  
familiar.  
  
"Woah..hey..guys.." the new counselor said.  
  
Chad? What the heck is he doing here?  
  
Steve asked himself.  
  
"You know him?" Morris said.   
  
"Yeah..and that worries me."  
  
"Oh..hey..everyone...I'm here to sort of work  
  
through the myths and non myths of women I  
  
think..woah..."   
  
"Hey..Chad..are you qualified to do this?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"What? Sure...how ya doing Steve?" Chad  
  
said.  
  
"Fine..fine..Chad..but when did you learn a  
  
thing about romance?"  
  
"Oh..you know night school. I'm well on  
  
my way to getting a degree in counseling,."  
  
"Oh? Fair enough," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..that guy's a friend of a friend of my  
  
ex-girlfriend, which brings up a good point..guys..if  
  
a girl ever asks you if she can date you and another  
  
guy at the same time..say no.."  
  
The entire group looked at him strangely  
  
except Steve.  
  
"No..no, he raises a good point," Steve said.   
  
The entire group looked at him strangely too.  
  
"Long story.." Chad said. "Anyway..let's  
  
move on."  
  
"So General Nagumo's your son..I had no  
  
idea," Lita said.  
  
"My name is Soun Nagumo, but that  
  
relationship is unimportant," The man said.  
  
"Uh..but he's your son," Lita said.  
  
"Lita..it's not that we don't love each other,  
  
but it's for the best that we stay separate..it's  
  
complex."  
  
"I understand," Lita said. "Not the reasons  
  
of course, but I won't ask anymore."  
  
"Thank you...it does not bring me pain,  
  
however, the subject is awkward."  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"But that must distract me from you..we  
  
have much to do..you need to make some progress,"  
  
Soun said.  
  
"Haven't I?" Lita asked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh..well then you haven't made any  
  
progress yet."   
  
"Oh..I see.."  
  
"No you don't," the man said and laughed a  
  
little. "But this is serious...we must move onto the  
  
next exercise. Eventually you may figure this out.   
  
Now..strip."  
  
"WHAT?" Lita shouted.  
  
"You heard me," Soun said.  
  
"I'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"  
  
"Oh you won't..perhaps I didn't make it  
  
clear the importance of this exercise. If you can do  
  
this it will prove to me you are capable of  
  
proceeding further."  
  
"I WON'T DO IT."  
  
"Well..then..it's over. You can go now."  
  
"NO..THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER  
  
WAY." Lita stammered.  
  
"None."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Why should I be? I'm the renowned  
  
master. I'm the one people speak highly of. You're  
  
not the first student I've had. All the rest listened to  
  
me or they failed. And plenty listened, and their  
  
lives improved. If you know what you're doing,  
  
then why are you here?" Soun said.  
  
"I can't believe that this is necessary."  
  
"And that's why you're going to fail! I've  
  
never met such an unagreeable student! They all  
  
had figured things out by now! But you..I don't  
  
know if you ever will."  
  
"FINE!" Lita shouted and in her rage ripped  
  
off her clothes.  
  
The man stared at her.  
  
"Foolish girl...now I know you'll fail!"  
  
"WHAT?" Lita shrieked.  
  
"I suggest you leave...the training is over.."  
  
Soun said and walked into another room. Lita sank  
  
to the ground.  
  
"I don't understand.." She moaned.  
  
Miles away.   
  
"What's the deal with the head counselor  
  
anyway?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh..she's strange...I don't know.." Chad  
  
said.   
  
"Chad...level with me..does this really  
  
work?" Steve asked.  
  
"The workshops and stuff?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They don't do a thing..but you should be  
  
looking at this instead..." Chad said and pointed at  
  
the large dining hall windows, where inside several  
  
girls and guys were inside chatting a bit.  
  
"That's the real secret," Chad said.  
  
"Oh...well that doesn't help one bit, I wanted  
  
to learn what I was doing wrong.." Steve said.  
  
"From what I hear you just weren't doing  
  
anything..." Chad said.  
  
"That's the long and short of it," Steve said.  
  
"Well..then let me give you some advice...as  
  
hard as it is, you have to learn to be tolerant if not  
  
ecstatic about a girl's interest, and there's always  
  
the fact that you have to never complain."  
  
"Lita would see through me," Steve said.  
  
  
  
"Lita isn't you girlfriend anymore, don't  
  
think in those terms," Chad said.  
  
"Still I'm no good at faking."  
  
"You'll get better over time."  
  
"And how many girls will dump me before I  
  
get good enough?"  
  
"Depends," Chad said.  
  
Steve growled and headed off.  
  
"Glad I could help," Chad said with a slight  
  
grin.  
  
"So uh...two guys at once huh.." Morris  
  
asked popping up referring to Chad's relationship  
  
with Raye.   
  
"Yeah..two timing with permission  
  
essentially," Chad said.  
  
"Woah..tell me more."  
  
"Okay..but the ending is a little hard to  
  
explain so don't ask..." Chad said.  
  
  
  
Lita, dressed again, still stood in the front  
  
room of Soun Nagumo's house. It was three hours  
  
following her encounter. Soun entered and stared at  
  
her.  
  
"Are you still here?" he asked.  
  
"I won't leave," Lita said.  
  
"I told you to go."  
  
"I've listened to a lot of things you've told  
  
me. I won't listen to this one."  
  
"You won't?" the man said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well..then you can stay."  
  
"WHAT?" Lita said with surprise.  
  
"Hmm..that surprised you, maybe you do not  
  
understand. Still..there is hope."  
  
Lita just listened, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well..now that you've passed the first  
  
major test, even though you failed several minor  
  
ones, I can tell you the story."  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Yes..you are here to learn discipline, but  
  
you have just seen that it can be as bad as it is good.   
  
You refused to strip. Something that is perfectly  
  
reasonable. It was down right improper for me to  
  
ask you to do such a thing. Yet I goaded you, made  
  
you feel I was so correct, that you did it, despite the  
  
fact that you are a very strong young woman, one of  
  
the strongest I've met..now..let me tell why I am  
  
here."  
  
Lita listened intensely.  
  
"Yes...you see why I am here is because I  
  
was a soldier in World War Two a very good one,  
  
smart, discipline, patriotic, but then...there was a  
  
day, towards the end of the war. The Americans  
  
were taking the island I was on. We would be  
  
defeated. That was assured. Still, we were told to  
  
order a charge. And I did. Twenty of my men and I  
  
raced across a jungle, they all were cut down by the  
  
gun fire, I was hit once, I went down and I survived.   
  
What could be gained by doing that? Nothing. But  
  
discipline lead me to follow the orders without  
  
question. Ever since then I have tried to prevent  
  
things like that from happening again, with the  
  
students who come here. Most of them learn what I  
  
mean and become skilled in the art I teach quickly,  
  
but you..have taken longer...you seem too trusting."  
  
"I rely on trust to survive," Lita asked.  
  
"Survive?"  
  
"Yes.." Lita said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I do something that risks my life..and I rely  
  
on my friends, as they rely on me."  
  
"I see..so you face danger?"  
  
"Yes...and without my friends, and our trust  
  
in each other, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"Hmm..  
  
"I may be naive to keep following your  
  
suggestions, but it's the way I've learned to live."  
  
"I had no idea...I can see you have a  
  
conflict...very well..we will try harder...I am sorry I  
  
did not see it before."  
  
"Uh..thank you."  
  
That night, Steve found himself sitting on a  
  
dock staring out at the lake that sat around the site  
  
of the camp. He sighed.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time here  
  
He thought. What's the use...you can't teach love.  
  
"Well...it's good to see that there's more  
  
then one person here who can't stand all this.."  
  
came a female voice. Steve turned. A very  
  
beautiful girl was standing there looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude.." she said.  
  
"No..no that's okay.." Steve said.   
  
"You don't buy all this do you?"  
  
"You can gain that just by the fact that I'm  
  
sitting here on a dock?"  
  
"Sure can," she said. "Well it's more like a  
  
very educated guess."  
  
"Oh..." Steve said.  
  
"Cautious....fair enough.." she said. "My  
  
name's Aisa," she said.  
  
"Steve," Steve said.  
  
"Well..there that's done," Aisa said.   
  
"Yeah.." Steve said.  
  
"So...what's your problem?"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"You know..why you're here.."  
  
"Oh..I uh..wasn't the least bit romantic  
  
around my girlfriend."  
  
"Couldn't sit through the movies could  
  
you?"  
  
Steve's eyes widened.  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that..."  
  
Aisa said. "I could understand where their value  
  
would be lost on a guy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"To be honest I don't know how any guy sits  
  
through them. Of course then again..a relationship  
  
is about compromise, in an ideal situation there  
  
would be enough things the two of you could do  
  
together that would satisfy all that you wanted it  
  
too, but that doesn't work out, it's a matter of doing  
  
things that you don't want to sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Still if your friend sees that you're not  
  
enjoying it, she'll enjoy it less, so one has to wonder  
  
how it ever works."  
  
"That's what I'm wondering," Steve said.  
  
"You had a lot in common with her?" Aisa  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
  
"Wasn't enough though?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not you fault," Aisa said.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No..having a lot in common means you  
  
could be great friends, romance is an entirely  
  
different matter, I'm not saying opposites attract  
  
necessarily either, but there's a spark....almost a  
  
magic to it. Why do you think so many  
  
relationships fail, they either don't have the magic  
  
or they lose it, but that's the risk you take," Aisa  
  
said.  
  
"I guess. So why are you here?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Me? I have a habit of being too assertive, it  
  
scares the guys I date," Aisa said. "Does it scare  
  
you.."  
  
"A little at first.." Steve said. "Not  
  
anymore."  
  
"Well that's good, I must be making  
  
progress," Aisa said. :"Or we're just a little more  
  
compatible."  
  
"Yeah..I guess so."  
  
"Sure you do," Aisa said. "Uh..can I sit  
  
down.."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Thank you," Aisa said and sat down on the  
  
edge of the pier. "I didn't come out here to try to  
  
come onto you or anything....but all those people up  
  
there think that just because they're all in the same  
  
place at the same time that that's going to work.   
  
Most of them won't last...especially when they get  
  
separated when they go home."  
  
"Still..people just like to band together."  
  
"Yeah..but I'm not about to date a guy just  
  
because he happened to be in the same place I was."  
  
"I know what you're saying," Steve said.   
  
"That's just asking for it."  
  
"Steve...did you ever kiss your girlfriend?"  
  
"Once or twice.."  
  
"And how long did you date her?"  
  
"Uh..a year..."  
  
"Oh...well...that might be something you can  
  
work on..how about you practice right now.."  
  
"Uh, I thought you said you didn't come  
  
here to hit on to me.."  
  
"I didn't...but I've changed my mind," Aisa  
  
said.   
  
"Now, I'm a little worried," Steve said.  
  
"Oh come on..why not? There's no one  
  
around.."  
  
"Ehh...no..sorry.." Steve said.  
  
Aisa said.  
  
"Good for you, you'll do fine..." she said  
  
with a grin. "See ya later.."  
  
Steve watched Aisa walk off and grinned  
  
himself. 


	153. 153

Chapter 153  
  
Tokyo.   
  
"Mina I'm confused. Why do we have to be  
  
so covert?" Ataru asked.  
  
"Because Ataru, if my ahem ex-boyfriend  
  
got jealous he'd come after me," Mina said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No need to take the chance huh? So it's  
  
best just for us to be covert, but here we'll be fine,"  
  
Mina said. "So do what you do best?"  
  
"Oh..right.." Ataru said and put his arm  
  
around her. "So..where do you want to have dinner,  
  
I'm up for anything you are."  
  
"Excellent," Mina said. "How about that  
  
quaint little Chinese place over there."  
  
"Sounds great," Ataru said.  
  
They moved to the door and Ataru opened it  
  
and held it so Mina could step through, she was  
  
blocked by a figure passing through the door the  
  
other way.  
  
"Hey Mina," he said and moved passed her.   
  
Her eyes shot open as she realized that Mike  
  
had just walked by. He looked them over as he did  
  
so. She followed him with her gaze as he walked  
  
around a corner. She didn't understand.  
  
"Mina what's going on?" Ataru asked.  
  
"I don't....know..that's strange," Mina said.  
  
Mike appeared next to her practically out of  
  
nowhere.  
  
"Say Mina.." he said casually. "You  
  
wouldn't happen to be cheating on me would ya?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Mina said.  
  
"Uh.." Ataru began.  
  
"Quiet you.." Mike said and elbowed Ataru,  
  
who fell to the ground.  
  
"Who's he?" Mike asked.  
  
"He's my cousin," Mina said. "Taking me  
  
out to dinner like he does every time he comes by."  
  
"I see..well then okay..sorry to bother you.."  
  
Mike said and turned and headed down the  
  
sidewalk. He turned back to her.  
  
"Oh..Mina.." Mike said.  
  
"Uh..yeah?" Mina asked.  
  
"You're dumped," Mike said. "Have a nice  
  
night."  
  
He then headed down the street.  
  
"WHAT? HEY! DON'T YOU BELIEVE  
  
ME!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Believe you? You're a liar, I'm not being  
  
dishonorable by not trusting you...hope you enjoy  
  
that guy. Hey buddy, did you know you were dating  
  
a two timer?"  
  
"No..I didn't," Ataru said and headed off in  
  
the other direction.   
  
"WAIT! I can explai...." Mina trailed off.   
  
Mina looked around and sank to the ground.  
  
  
  
Amy was sitting on her couch just looking  
  
around her large living room.  
  
"A house this large, and no one inside it,"  
  
she said to herself. "Everyone's got their problems,  
  
and here I am..just sitting here. I should do  
  
something. I've been helping D.V out, but he ran  
  
off somewhere, I don't think he doesn't want me  
  
along, he's just used to working alone I guess. I  
  
could try and go see Greg, but it might be a bad  
  
idea. I could still call him though. I wish I could  
  
make this easier on him. And the others. I have no  
  
idea what I could.."  
  
The doorbell rang. She looked through her  
  
peephole and then opened the door.   
  
Rick stood there.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Rick? What can I do for you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh..well have you got a minute?"  
  
"Plenty of them," Amy said and let him in.  
  
"Amy..you're the only friend of Raye I could  
  
find, and I was wondering if you had talked to her."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've been avoiding her  
  
as well. We know how she can get."  
  
"Hmm..so you wouldn't know if she's you  
  
know..recovered."  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmm..guess I've just got to risk seeing  
  
her."  
  
"Rick..I wouldn't be so worried, even if she  
  
is angry, she'll get over it. The longer you stay  
  
away, the worse she'll feel."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's a balancing act, go back  
  
too early, she yells, go back too late, she yells.."  
  
Rick said.  
  
Amy grinned slightly.  
  
"Yes, that's the story of Raye. But Rick,  
  
this is a girl who chose to revive you over even her  
  
own grandfather."  
  
"And how do I repay her, by saying what I  
  
did."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't mean you wanted to  
  
give her up."  
  
"It was just guy talk."  
  
"Raye knows that."  
  
"Does she really?" Rick asked.  
  
"I think so," Amy said.  
  
"Hmm..I guess...I'll just have to see," Rick  
  
said. "Thanks."   
  
He stood up and headed out.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Greg allow me to introduce your mother..."  
  
his father said snidely.  
  
"Hello Greg," she said.  
  
"Oh..I see," Greg said. "You two are going  
  
to fight now aren't you?"  
  
The two adults both glanced at each other  
  
unsurely.  
  
"Uh..kinda.." they both found themselves in  
  
unison saying.  
  
"Then talk to me when you're done," Greg  
  
said and headed off.  
  
His two parents glanced at each other.  
  
"Well...I see you've raised him well,"  
  
Greg's mother said.   
  
"At least I raised him at all," Greg's father  
  
replied.  
  
And the two erupted into an argument. Greg  
  
just sighed.  
  
  
  
A few minutes after Rick departed, D.V.  
  
hurried in the front door of the house he shared with  
  
Amy and Greg.  
  
"You find something D.V?" Amy asked  
  
poking her head out of the dining room.   
  
"Well, yes I was hoping you could check it  
  
out."  
  
"Oh, I was about to head to the airport. An  
  
old friend of mine is about to leave for Germany,  
  
and I'm going to see her off. She's been accepted  
  
into that program I was accepted into."  
  
"Oh..that one.." Patterson said.  
  
"D.V. Do you think I should have gone?"  
  
"If you had your friends may not have  
  
survived."  
  
"I know that..but I could have caught  
  
another flight afterwards."  
  
"Amy...I can't speak for anyone..."  
  
"I'm asking you to guess."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You never change."  
  
"I try not to," Patterson said.  
  
"I made the right decision," Amy said.  
  
"Yes you did," D.V. said.  
  
Rick slowly climbed the steps of Raye's  
  
temple.  
  
I've waited long enough. He thought.   
  
He reached the top. Raye was standing there  
  
facing him with a stern pose.  
  
"Oh..uh..hey..Raye.." Rick said.  
  
"Looks like we need to talk," Raye said.  
  
"Uh..right.." Rick said intimidated.  
  
Jeez..the intimidating thing worked, but I've  
  
been standing like that for hours. Raye thought to  
  
herself. Probably not the best use of my time.   
  
No..definitely not the best use of my time.  
  
"Raye..I..didn't mean..." Rick began.  
  
"No..it's alright..I can understand," Raye  
  
said. "To be honest there have been times when I've  
  
felt a little stagnant myself."  
  
"I knew that," Rick said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have ways of telling," Rick said.  
  
"You do not."  
  
"Then how did I know?"  
  
Raye glanced at him.  
  
"Enough of that, are you back here to make  
  
up for sure?"  
  
"Yep," Rick said. "I've learned my lesson."  
  
"Good," Raye said and pounced.  
  
"Wha...this is awkward."  
  
"Well we haven't had a good kiss in a  
  
while," Raye said.  
  
"Oh...fair enough," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"What? A third one?" Patterson said to  
  
himself staring at a camera view. "Jeez..this is  
  
getting complex...I need to learn more about what  
  
I'm facing here. It has seen my camera.."  
  
Patterson said and quickly pressed a button.  
  
"Gotta follow it personally," he muttered  
  
and picked up his phone and dialed.   
  
"Uncle...or former uncle...ahem..I need a  
  
helicopter....of course...yes, I'm getting closer  
  
fine..then."  
  
He stood up and pulled out his power item  
  
again.  
  
"Maverick Power," he muttered.  
  
Greg meanwhile was relaxing in his room,  
  
or at least trying to relax.  
  
Even though my father did sort of spaz out, I  
  
can't blame him, I have been away awhile and after  
  
all that's happened in the past. Well I can't go with  
  
my mother, not now. She doesn't even live in  
  
Tokyo, she wouldn't understand. I just have to hope  
  
that the judge is understanding, like the one that saw  
  
over Amy and D.V.'s case..now that would be  
  
good..but even if I got him, it might not help..oh...I  
  
wish I didn't have to deal with this right now. I just  
  
want to be with my friends.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I really should be doing something, I don't  
  
know what..but something."  
  
He felt his communicator go off. He  
  
acknowledged it.  
  
Maverick's face appeared.  
  
"Greg..hey..sorry to bother you..I really I  
  
am.."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Fraid so..there are three robots now. The  
  
outers are currently pursuing one, if my scanners  
  
are any indication. It would explain why we haven't  
  
seen them in days too. Apparently they're chasing  
  
that thing across half of Japan. I'm after the second  
  
one, but I need someone else to track down the  
  
third."  
  
"Oh...I.."  
  
"Amy's out on personal business, and the  
  
others are so torn up..not that you aren't I just uh.."  
  
"Say no more..I'm on it," Greg said. "How  
  
will I find it?"  
  
"I've got one of my cameras on the way.. It  
  
will lead you to it. I'm sorry to have to involve you  
  
right now."  
  
"Trust me D.V. I could use the distraction."  
  
Patterson nodded grimly.   
  
"So what exactly will I be doing?"  
  
"Tracking down Saki Urazaki, a known  
  
felon, he's the next target."  
  
"You sure?" Greg asked.  
  
"Pretty sure.." Maverick said.  
  
"Any idea why all this is going on?"  
  
"That...is what I hope to find out today,"  
  
Maverick said. "I've got to head after the second  
  
robot wherever it is...it already detected my camera,  
  
so I have to do a long range scan from now on."  
  
"Are you sure there's three.."  
  
"I doubt the outer scouts would let the first  
  
one get away from them."   
  
"it is possible though."  
  
"True."  
  
Mike actually found himself depressed as he  
  
walked down the street.  
  
That's just great. I'm so annoying to be  
  
with, Mina decided to find another guy to hang out  
  
with. She didn't have the decency to dump me first.   
  
What was she thinking? I mean I wouldn't have  
  
liked getting dumped, but I could at least accept it,  
  
does this mean she still liked me but couldn't make  
  
up her mind? It doesn't matter, she cheated on  
  
me..how wrong. She's just lucky I don't know  
  
where she is, and that I don't want to cause a scene  
  
at her house or I would...she doesn't want to know  
  
what I would do....  
  
He began to cackle incessantly before  
  
rounding a corner and bumping into someone. He  
  
fell to the ground, as did the person he collided  
  
with.   
  
"Sorry..I.." he said before realizing that  
  
surprise surprise..it was Mina herself.  
  
"Oh..it's you!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Mike..I..please.."  
  
"No..no...don't bother," Mike said.  
  
Wait a minute. He thought, I found her,  
  
aren't I supposed to do to her what I was cackling  
  
about. What was that I was going to do. I never got  
  
that thought. Oh..right..because that was just your  
  
imagination getting the best of you. Right...I  
  
think..but wait..I can't just let her go...You're right.   
  
How am I having a conversation anyway. I'm just  
  
one person. Well..you are aren't you?   
  
"Weird," he said to himself and then noticed  
  
Mina was gone.  
  
"Wha..where'd she go?" he said and  
  
whirled. She was running away down the street.  
  
"How do you like that, sneaking off..." Mike  
  
said.  
  
Well that was probably the smartest thing to  
  
do...if I were her.. He thought. Oh you would  
  
would ya? Hey..enough of that. What?   
  
"Don't start this again!" he shouted.   
  
"Wait..I got it!" He jumped into some nearby  
  
bushes.  
  
  
  
Mina meanwhile was trying to get away as  
  
fast as possible.  
  
I had hoped I could apologize...but it doesn't  
  
seem like he wants to hear it. I don't blame  
  
him...I'm probably just doing it to get rid of my own  
  
guilt. I don't even know if I wouldn't do this all  
  
again, if I had to..uh..do it over again. Still...maybe  
  
me and him should talk. But how?  
  
"Yahh!" came a shout.   
  
Mina stepped back. Guardian Neptune  
  
stood in front of her his sword drawn.  
  
"Hah..all you could do is make me feel bad,"  
  
Neptune said. "But I've got an energy sword."  
  
"You can't be serious," Mina said.  
  
"Watch me," Neptune said.  
  
I'm just going to scare her. He thought and  
  
fired a blast past her head. Way passed her head. It  
  
hit a fire hydrant and started spraying water.  
  
"Just a warning shot!" He shouted and  
  
advanced. Mina screamed and took off at a run the  
  
other way.  
  
"Hah hah...the hunt begins, for such love  
  
transgressions I will not forgive you!" he shouted.  
  
"Spare me the speeches!" Mina shouted.   
  
"Hah not on your life!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Defender of those who do not like two-timers, I am  
  
the spirit of uh..what I just said I was!"  
  
Mina growled and dashed into a side alley.   
  
"Hah..prepare to face my wrath Mina-san!"  
  
Neptune shouted and rounded the corner. Sailor  
  
Venus, just transformed, stood waiting for him.  
  
"Neptune...I'm only going to beat you  
  
senseless for my own self defense," Venus said.  
  
"Try me," Guardian Neptune said facing her.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No..I'm game..." Neptune said and fired  
  
another shot by her.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Neptune avoided it and charged forward.   
  
Venus leapt out of the way in surprise.  
  
"My anger makes me stronger," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Ehh.." Venus said dodged another of  
  
Neptune's sword blasts.  
  
This could be harder then I thought. She  
  
thought to herself.  
  
Neptune renewed his attack.  
  
"I'm glad to see you back Rick. I was  
  
wondering when you wouldn't be scared anymore,"  
  
Raye said.   
  
"I still was," Rick said.  
  
"Oh? Why? Do you really think I'm that  
  
unreasonable?"  
  
"Raye...you can be a bit of a hot head, but at  
  
least I understand why you would be in this case."  
  
"I'm not that much of a hot head."  
  
"Sure you are..but I don't mind," Rick said.  
  
"Oh.." Raye said. "When did you get  
  
arrogant?"  
  
"I'm not being arrogant."  
  
"You aren't?" Raye said. "So you really  
  
think I'm a hothead," She said with annoyance.  
  
"Go ahead..prove me right," Rick said with  
  
a grin. Raye growled and then stopped.  
  
"Oh...uh...I see.." she said and started  
  
laughing.  
  
"What do you say I take you to your favorite  
  
restaurant, and we can talk," Rick said.  
  
"Sure.." Raye said. "But Rick, I don't want  
  
you to pay for me."  
  
"Fine," Rick said quickly.  
  
"You're not supposed to agree that easily,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Too late," Rick said with a grin.  
  
Soon the two of them were laughing  
  
hysterically.  
  
Guardian Saturn carefully made his away  
  
across several rooftops.   
  
"Maverick I'm following your camera, but  
  
where am I going?" He asked into the  
  
communicator.  
  
"That depends on where Urazaki is,"  
  
Maverick replied.  
  
"But what can I do if he's attacked?"  
  
"Nothing, but you're not supposed to, I just  
  
want to see if my hypothesis is correct, I'm  
  
beginning to suspect there's more then one of these  
  
things around here. The robot will zap him and then  
  
disappear I expect."  
  
"Well maybe that's true, and you're trailing  
  
another one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh...Maverick.." Saturn said stopping  
  
suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's here."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Standing in front of me."  
  
There it was a robot facing him down on an  
  
opposite rooftop.  
  
"Get out of there Saturn! I'll get back there  
  
as fast as I can," Maverick said urgently. "Call the  
  
others so they can hone in on your position."  
  
"Right..right," Saturn said and leapt off the  
  
building avoiding a laser blast.  
  
"All scouts..this is Saturn I've got a robot  
  
after me!" he said and left his communicator to  
  
broadcast that openly. Any scout who opened their  
  
communicator would know what was happening  
  
without him having to answer.  
  
The robot leapt off the building and raced  
  
after him. Saturn leapt away firing a blast with his  
  
sword as he did. The robot fired back. Both  
  
missed.  
  
A good minute later. Sailor Mercury leapt  
  
up to a police car in the parking lot of New Tokyo  
  
International Airport.  
  
"There's an emergency! I need to get back  
  
to Tokyo," She said.  
  
The cop nodded.  
  
"You got it," he said and the two were  
  
racing towards the city.  
  
Maverick meanwhile was racing back to the  
  
city on board an SDF helicopter.  
  
Venus, Neptune, Mars and Uranus are the  
  
only ones left. They can get there faster I hope they  
  
do...if that robot's chasing him...this could get ugly.   
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
Venus leapt off another building and  
  
avoided the sword blast Neptune had fired at her.  
  
"The communicator's going off you  
  
imbecile can't we settle this later!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Uh..I don't know! I've never been a villain  
  
before!" Neptune shouted  
  
"Sure you have! Remember Jade corp!"  
  
"Oh..that....would I have stopped then?"  
  
"No! But you're not evil you idiot! Venus  
  
Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack hit him dead on and knocked him  
  
to the ground. He lay there without moving.  
  
"What...I didn't hit him that hard, just  
  
enough to knock some sense into him," Venus said  
  
moving towards him.  
  
Neptune stood up and blasted her with his  
  
sword. She his the ground hard and winced.  
  
"Now..we're all square.." he muttered.   
  
"Come on..."  
  
"You idiot, weakening us before a battle!"  
  
Venus shouted and slapped him. She then pulled  
  
out a communicator and played the message.  
  
"Aw...geez...he's fighting one of those   
  
robots...now see what you've done!" Venus  
  
shouted.  
  
"Don't blame this on me! You two timer!"  
  
Neptune said.   
  
"Well fight over this later!" Venus shouted  
  
and leapt up onto a building and then off in the  
  
direction of the message.  
  
"She's right...what am I thinking," Neptune  
  
said and leapt after her.  
  
"Is that the communicator," Rick said.  
  
"Let the others handle it Rick, they'll call us  
  
again if it gets worse," Raye said.  
  
"But maybe we should go..."  
  
"Rick..listen..we've got the blue team out  
  
there, they'll know how to handle it. I'm sick of  
  
running off like this every time there's trouble. If  
  
they absolutely need our help they'll call us  
  
personally."  
  
"Uh..yeah..but..this is different," Rick said.  
  
"So I'm taking a bit of a risk, but the others  
  
can handle it."  
  
"You don't..."  
  
Raye glared at him.  
  
"Do you want to go running off to fight them  
  
instead of being here with me?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then stop being so persistent, we never  
  
lose."  
  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
"Destiny you know...we're fine."  
  
"Right.."  
  
Guardian Saturn meanwhile dived out of the  
  
way of the robots attack and spun around firing off a  
  
barrage. The robot absorbed it and kept coming.   
  
Saturn leapt up into the air and landed on a roof.   
  
The robot followed. Saturn leapt onto another roof,  
  
but he turned as the sound of a large crash. He  
  
looked, the robot had just blasted apart the front of a  
  
large building causing it to crumble into the street.   
  
Saturn whirled. The robot stared at him and fired  
  
another blast at another building.  
  
He's going to do damage if I don't go back  
  
and fight him. Saturn realized.  
  
"Guess I gotta go," he said and jumped back  
  
to face the robot.  
  
"Wise choice," The robot said. "And now I  
  
shall destroy you."  
  
"I won't let that happen," Saturn said and  
  
fired off another sword blast. The robot absorbed it  
  
and fired back. Saturn dived out of the way, but the  
  
robot was finding it easy to target him. Saturn  
  
barely avoided a second shot.  
  
I can't fight him alone. Saturn learned as a  
  
third blast carried him towards the roof's edge. He  
  
grimaced.  
  
"Stand up..." the robot said. "It enhances my  
  
victory if I don't have to fire on a downed soldier."  
  
"Wow..honor.." Saturn sarcastically  
  
standing up and quickly firing his sword. The robot  
  
took it and fired back. Saturn jumped away. The  
  
robot lunged forward and punched sending Saturn  
  
towards the roofs edge again, he began to fall over,  
  
but pushed off with his foot and leapt towards a  
  
lower roof, he landed awkwardly and fell. The robot  
  
leapt off the roof and landed nearby.   
  
"Now I have little time for honor anymore,"  
  
the robot said. "You refuse to submit!"   
  
It fired on Saturn who barely avoided the  
  
attack. The robot raced forward again.   
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted.  
  
The attack flew into the robot as it hit him. Saturn  
  
was punched, he flew off the roof and hit the  
  
ground. He fell one story before grabbing a ledge,  
  
and then slipping falling another story and hitting.  
  
The robot slowed slightly.  
  
That had a larger effect then I expected, I  
  
must end this quickly.  
  
It leapt to the ground and perfected it's aim  
  
on Saturn's head, not wasting any time, but making  
  
sure he could finish this with one shot. Saturn  
  
rolled forward and leapt bouncing off the robot and  
  
over him facing him down. Cars skidded to a stop  
  
in the street and people ran away quickly as the two  
  
faced each other. The robot fired again. Saturn  
  
avoided it as long as he could, eventually another  
  
barrage hit him and he was thrown into a hastily  
  
stopped car. He bounced off the side and hit the  
  
ground wincing. The robot fired again blowing  
  
apart the car and sending Saturn flying with the  
  
impact. He crashed to the ground lay motionless.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
A golden sword blast also flew through the  
  
air and hit the robot.  
  
More of them...I cannot use up any more of  
  
my energy reserves." the robot thought and dropped  
  
into the sewer to make his escape.  
  
Venus and Neptune dropped to the ground.  
  
"Aw..geez..Saturn.." Neptune said and  
  
hurried to his friend's side.  
  
Saturn opened his eyes.  
  
"Is it gone?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah..." Neptune said.  
  
"Good...I'll be fine.." Saturn said.  
  
"Venus...call an ambulance.." Neptune said.  
  
Venus nodded quickly and went to do it.   
  
Neptune carefully pulled Saturn into an alley.  
  
"Come on..Saturn, turn back into a human  
  
so they won't figure this out."  
  
"Yeah..good idea.." Saturn muttered.   
  
"Jeez...it doesn't get much worse then this.."  
  
He turned back into Greg covered with cuts  
  
and bruises signifying the damage was heavy.  
  
  
  
By the time, Mercury arrived, they were  
  
loading Greg into the ambulance.  
  
"How is he?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"He'll live for sure," Neptune said. "But  
  
he's in a lot of pain."  
  
"We got here as fast as we could," Venus  
  
said.  
  
"I understand, thank you," Mercury said  
  
having no idea of what the two had gone through  
  
earlier.. A helicopter flew over head, and out of it  
  
leapt Maverick.  
  
"He's going to survive right?"  
  
"Yes.." Venus said.  
  
"I've got to track that robot," Maverick said  
  
and hurried off.  
  
"Where are Uranus and Mars?" Mercury  
  
asked in realization.  
  
"Haven't seen them," Neptune said.  
  
"But Raye's house is only ten blocks from  
  
here," Mercury said.  
  
"Well maybe they weren't there," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Hmm..I've gotta check on Greg.." Mercury  
  
said and followed the ambulance.  
  
"What should we do?" Venus asked.  
  
"Get separated before we start fighting again  
  
I'd guess," Neptune said.  
  
"Good idea," Venus said.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"D.V. I've never had to confront anyone like  
  
this before.." Amy said.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to it myself,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"But..this can only lead to more trouble,"  
  
Amy said.   
  
"What's a little more trouble amidst this  
  
maelstrom?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Poetic.." Amy said. "But we're going to  
  
need more then that to get us through this."  
  
"I know," Patterson said.  
  
The two looked at each other and then  
  
moved to the door before each knocking.  
  
The door slid open and Raye found herself  
  
staring at the two.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Rick appeared beside her.  
  
"We need to talk," Amy said.  
  
Raye and Rick emerged from the room and  
  
stood in front of them.  
  
"Talk then.." Raye said.  
  
"You knew there was an emergency and you  
  
didn't answer the call," Amy said.  
  
"And now Greg's been critically injured,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
Raye and Rick's eyes widened a bit, the guilt  
  
they felt was obvious.  
  
"We didn't know you two weren't around,"  
  
Raye said.   
  
"Yeah if we had, we would have jumped  
  
into battle," Rick said.  
  
"That's not the point," Amy said. "We can't  
  
chose when or when not we fight. Raye you should  
  
know that especially. The two of you acted  
  
disgracefully, and Greg's injury is your fault!"  
  
"How dare you accuse me, I've fought in so  
  
many battles! How can you blame me for not  
  
wanting to fight in another one! There reaches a  
  
point when ....this isn't easy!" Raye said. "Don't tell  
  
me you've never been tempted!"  
  
"Tempted yes, but never to the point that I  
  
didn't go!" Amy said.  
  
"Liar, when you're parents were arrested you  
  
let Greg be beaten just feet away from you!" Raye  
  
shouted.   
  
"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Amy  
  
screeched. "I had a traumatic experience held over  
  
my head, you two were just making out most  
  
likely!"  
  
"My whole life has been a traumatic  
  
experience!" Raye shouted back. "You have no  
  
right to judge me, you're a girl who had everything  
  
she ever wanted, a loving family, all the money she  
  
could need, a highly intelligent mind, heck your  
  
brother here has done everything for you! You  
  
didn't have it hard at all!"  
  
"The other scouts would have come!" Amy  
  
shouted. "You were selfish putting your own  
  
foolish romance about the lives of your friends!"  
  
Raye said nothing but instead she slapped  
  
Amy across the face. The next few seconds seemed  
  
to happen faster then they should have.. Raye found  
  
herself propelled backward by another force a punch  
  
to her face. She hit the ground and fell unconscious,  
  
knocked out by the blow. Amy rushed to check on  
  
Raye by instinct. Rick looked over in surprise.   
  
Patterson withdrew his fist...and stared at it, not  
  
believing what he had done. 


	154. 154

Chapter 154  
  
"You hit a girl Patterson! You hit Raye!"  
  
Rick shouted.   
  
"I..uh.." Patterson said.   
  
"How could you!" Rick shouted and threw a  
  
punch. Patterson jumped back.   
  
Amy looked up to see Rick advancing  
  
towards her brother.  
  
"Wait..don't you two!" she shouted.  
  
"Patterson, you have done a dishonorable  
  
thing yourself today, you can't judge either of us  
  
you hypocrite!" Rick shouted.  
  
"That was accident, I apologize," Patterson  
  
said. "However, I'm sure that is not enough for  
  
you."  
  
"No..it's not," Rick said taking a fighting  
  
stance.  
  
"You two stop it!" Amy shouted. "We don't  
  
need more fighting."  
  
"He's going to attack me Amy..I have no  
  
choice," Patterson said.  
  
"He's right. Whether he fights or not, I  
  
will," Rick said.  
  
"If you intend to hurt me Rick you'll find  
  
yourself mistaken...give up now.." Patterson said.  
  
"You don't have a sword Patterson, I'm not  
  
worried," Rick said. "You'll pay for what you did."  
  
"So will you," Patterson said. The two's  
  
eyes narrowed as they got ready. Amy's eyes  
  
widened in fear. The two leapt forward. Rick threw  
  
a chop, Patterson slid under, whirled, and attempted  
  
his own blow. Rick flipped back and leapt throwing  
  
a drop kick, Patterson avoided it.  
  
"I can avoid anything you have, and if I  
  
chose to go an offensive.." Patterson said sliding out  
  
of the way of another attack.  
  
"Try me," Rick said attempting a spin kick.  
  
Patterson slid under it and came up under Rick  
  
knocking him to the ground. Rick quickly spun up  
  
and got ready.  
  
The two's eyes narrowed again. Rick leapt  
  
forward and threw another attack, Patterson stepped  
  
out of the way, and kept moving as Rick threw  
  
attacks.  
  
"Cowardly!" Rick shouted.  
  
"Intelligent," Patterson said and threw his  
  
own blow. Rick was hit in the gut and he stepped  
  
back suddenly and stared at him.  
  
"Lucky," Rick said.  
  
"Hardly..." Patterson said. "You are  
  
predictable Rick.."  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Amy shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Raye said woozily  
  
getting up.   
  
"Raye are you all right?" Amy asked.  
  
"A little groggy, what happened?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...it's a uh..long story."  
  
"Why are they fighting?"  
  
"Uh..well uh.."  
  
Rick unleashed a rapid fire martial arts  
  
attack, Patterson quickly and adeptly dodged or  
  
block all of the blows, but Rick kept coming.  
  
"I can do this for hours!" Rick shouted.  
  
"What makes you think I can't!" Patterson  
  
said and suddenly flipped backward landing on the  
  
balls of his feet and jumping. Rick slid under the  
  
attack and spun around. Patterson turned to face  
  
him.  
  
"You..you're better at this then I thought,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"I warned you," Patterson said.  
  
"Rick! Be careful!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Raye are you all right?" Rick asked.  
  
"Sure.." Raye said. "Haven't you figured it  
  
out though! He's holding back!"  
  
"Of course he is," Rick said. "I know that,  
  
but then again, so am I."  
  
"Well..duh.." Patterson said.  
  
"Will everyone stop fighting?" Amy said.  
  
"This is a matter of honor," Rick said.  
  
"You're going to regret it," Patterson said.  
  
Rick leapt forward again, Patterson dived  
  
out of the way and spun around. The two both  
  
through kicks which collided, they both flipped  
  
back on one foot and landed ready to make their  
  
next attacks.  
  
"Now I'm going to get serious," Rick said  
  
and unleashed a combination of moves with  
  
incredible speed. Patterson once again blocked  
  
them all.  
  
"That's only the start!" Rick said and kept  
  
going.  
  
Go ahead exhaust yourself. Patterson  
  
thought, and following Rick's latest combo he  
  
sidestepped grabbed Rick's right arm and flipped  
  
him over. He then stepped back himself and waited  
  
for Rick to stand up.   
  
"Rick! Stop messing around!" Raye  
  
shouted.  
  
"You still don't know why they're fighting  
  
do you?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's not the point," Raye said. "And why  
  
don't you tell me?"  
  
"Uh..you really don't want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh..I can't say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Raye...I'm still mad at you. For many  
  
reasons."  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
Rick and Patterson continued their fight.   
  
Patterson stumbled back from Rick nicking him.   
  
Rick leapt forward.  
  
"No," Patterson said and stepped aside.   
  
Rick landed awkwardly. Patterson spun kicked.   
  
Rick sidestepped it and lunged forward. Patterson  
  
quickly recovered.  
  
"Amy tell me!" Raye said grabbing her.  
  
"It would only make it worse, Rick can tell  
  
you later..." Amy said.  
  
"Rick!" Raye shouted.  
  
"What?" Rick said barely avoiding an  
  
attack.   
  
"Why are you fighting Patterson?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Rick asked  
  
avoiding another blow.  
  
"Are you going to fight or talk?" Patterson  
  
muttered.  
  
"He punched you out Raye!" Rick shouted.  
  
"He did what!" Raye shouted rising.  
  
"So much for this fight," Patterson said.  
  
Raye advanced across the plaza. Patterson  
  
stared at her.  
  
"Rick..step aside.." Raye said.  
  
"Uh..oh..right..we'll settle this later," Rick  
  
said and returned to the porch.  
  
"You hit me?" Raye asked.  
  
"You hit Amy."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well as long as you do..it's my turn..."  
  
Raye said taking a fighting stance. "You can hit me  
  
all you like now..but you won't get the chance."  
  
"Raye..I don't think so.." Patterson said.  
  
"You're refusing to fight me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll just beat on you then.."  
  
"I won't allow that.." Patterson said.  
  
"You won't have any choice," Raye said  
  
getting ready. Patterson took a defensive position.  
  
"Rick isn't as skilled as I am, and I am also  
  
very mad," Raye said.  
  
"Anger is not always a useful weapon,"  
  
Patterson said. "Unless you can master its use."  
  
Raye let out a shout and leapt forward  
  
throwing a fist, Patterson avoided it. Raye tried  
  
again, Patterson dodged it again. Raye threw a  
  
combination of moves together, Patterson countered  
  
it.  
  
"I'll show you! I've had years of training!"  
  
Raye shouted and tried even more flourishes of  
  
punches and kicks. Patterson avoided all of them.  
  
"This is accomplishing nothing," Patterson  
  
replied calmly avoiding everything she threw at  
  
him.  
  
Raye let out another scream and leapt at him  
  
with the intent to tackle. Patterson leapt away, Raye  
  
landed on her hands and flipped forward spinning  
  
and leaping forward, Patterson slid under the attack,  
  
beginning to get a little tired himself, from having to  
  
fight off the best attacks of two well trained martial  
  
arts fighters.  
  
"Come on! You can't keep this up forever!"  
  
Raye shouted.   
  
"Neither can you," Patterson said. Raye  
  
growled and leapt into the air.  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Came a  
  
familiar voice. Raye became distracted in mid air  
  
and flew into a pile of bushes. She popped with  
  
annoyance covered with leaves.  
  
"SERENA! What are you doing here?" she  
  
shouted as she saw the familiar blonde standing at  
  
the top of the temple steps.  
  
"I came back..." Serena said. "Please stop  
  
fighting."  
  
"He hit me.." Raye said.  
  
"Really?" Serena asked.   
  
"He knocked me out!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Oh...good for you  
  
Patterson..anyway...shouldn't you guys be trying to  
  
stop these evil robots?" Serena said. "That's why I  
  
came back. My own problems have to wait, we  
  
have to stop these things."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're so focused Serena,"  
  
Amy said. "Welcome back."  
  
"It's good to be back," Serena said.   
  
"Now..where's everyone else?"  
  
"Well I'm here if that means anything.." Lita  
  
said walking up behind her.  
  
"That's convenient," The rest found  
  
themselves saying.  
  
"Oh..uh..I'm over here too.." Steve said  
  
walking up to the top step.  
  
Everyone gaped.  
  
"This place got crowded quickly.." Rick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Now we just need to get Mike and Mina  
  
together and we'll be ready," Serena said.  
  
"That could be a problem," the others said.  
  
  
  
"Did I miss something?" Serena asked.  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Why are you following me?" Mike  
  
muttered.  
  
"Because I'm sorry," Mina said.  
  
"Sorry? You wouldn't have been sorry if  
  
Ataru left you."  
  
"Sure I would, Mike, I was wrong," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"I don't care," Mina said.  
  
"Please at least accept my apology."  
  
"No, not yet, you are much too two faced for  
  
me," Mike said. "I should have seen this coming."  
  
"Why?!" Mina shouted.  
  
"It just fit," Mike said.  
  
"What do you mean, you were in love with  
  
me?"  
  
"Being in love doesn't prevent someone  
  
from being suspicious."  
  
"You didn't trust me?"  
  
"You cheated on me didn't you!" Mike said.  
  
"Oh...good point," Mina said.  
  
"Mina, go away," Mike said.  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy," she said.  
  
"It's not supposed to be," Artemis said  
  
appearing above her.   
  
"How long have you been there?" Mina  
  
muttered.  
  
"Long enough," Artemis said.  
  
"I really am sorry Artemis."  
  
"Mina, you have to give him time, then you  
  
have to prove to him that you didn't mean it,  
  
besides, your chances with him are over anyway."  
  
"I don't want to go back, I just want him to  
  
forgive me."  
  
"So you'll stop feeling guilty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well..you're supposed to feel guilty, deal  
  
with it."  
  
"Isn't anyone on my side here? I made an  
  
immature mistake."  
  
"Well..accept the immature consequences,"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
Mina just glanced at him.  
  
"I'm no good at that," she said.  
  
"Not my problem," Artemis said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, it is, then again I didn't cheat on  
  
someone," Artemis said and ran off.  
  
Mina sighed again.  
  
"Guess he's right," she said.  
  
"Serena are you feeling better?" Amy asked.  
  
"Guys..right now..it doesn't matter how I  
  
feel. Darien, is a problem..but...I have other friends,  
  
you guys...and I can get along with him, for now.   
  
You know me I bounce back...for some reason,"  
  
Serena said and smiled.  
  
The others smiled back.  
  
"We're glad to hear it Serena," Lita said.   
  
"So how was your trip Lita?" Amy asked.  
  
"Enlightening," Lita said. "But it didn't  
  
really help..still..I'll manage...how have things been  
  
here? I heard about Greg..."  
  
"I really should go visit him.." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah..that's a good idea," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy," Raye said with genuine  
  
guilt.  
  
"We'll talk later Raye," Amy said and  
  
hurried away.  
  
"Why didn't you answer the call?" Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"Before this turns into an inquisition...I had  
  
my reasons, none of them were good..but...after all  
  
of this..I thought that the blue team could handle  
  
it..I didn't want to leave Rick then..it was one of the  
  
moments of romance..that...I.." Raye said. "I was  
  
wrong."  
  
The other two looked at her with concern.  
  
"I..never thought.." Raye said. "Guys..I  
  
really didn't.."  
  
"Raye...I understand," Serena said.   
  
Raye looked at her mystified.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes..we don't want to do this...heck..I'm in  
  
one of the worst times of my life...but we have  
  
to..and it takes all of our resolve to fight the  
  
battles...to answer the calls...and...I'm surprised this  
  
hasn't happened sooner...I've been  
  
tempted..and..I...Raye..it was wrong..but...I don't  
  
know if I can pass judgement."  
  
"Me neither," Lita said. "Raye...I think  
  
you'll be able to sort through this yourself and it's  
  
up to you.." Lita said.  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
There was a thud as something slammed  
  
against the door. The three girls opened it in  
  
surprise. Rick was lying there on the porch, he stood  
  
up slowly.  
  
"What happened?" the three girls asked.  
  
"Well I uh..wanted my rematch with  
  
Patterson.." Rick said. "He warned me what would  
  
happen if he went on the offensive."  
  
"He did," Steve added leaning against a  
  
post.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Raye asked.  
  
"Had to go..find those robots, you know."  
  
Rick muttered. "Dang he can hit.."  
  
"That he can.." Steve said.  
  
"What move did he hit you with?" Raye  
  
asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know.." Rick said bewildered.  
  
The three girls glanced at each other.  
  
Later at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"So..how's it going Greg?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ehh..I've felt better," Greg said lying in the  
  
bed trying not to move too much.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Amy said.  
  
"So how are things?"  
  
"Uh..don't ask," Amy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The scouts are all back together, except for  
  
Mike and Mina of course, and Darien."  
  
"Oh....how's Serena?"  
  
"She's not in good shape, but she knows she  
  
has to stop the evil forces."  
  
"She can be surprising some times can't  
  
she?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah..I guess...has your father come to see  
  
you?"  
  
"Both my parents have, the custody  
  
hearing's been postponed until I get better."  
  
"Well there's some silver lining."  
  
"I guess, but I am getting annoyed with my  
  
parents fighting over me like they are," Greg said.   
  
"My mother was gone for years, what right does she  
  
have?"  
  
"Don't worry about it right now...tell you  
  
what..I'll hang around for a while, I'm sure the  
  
scouts can get along without me," Amy said.  
  
"Without their voice of reason? Maybe you  
  
should go," Greg said.  
  
"They can handle it, I think..." Amy said.  
  
"And just how are we supposed to fight  
  
three of them, you figured that out yet?" Raye  
  
snapped.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the tactician!" Serena said.  
  
"None of us are," Steve muttered.  
  
"Well. Someone had better figure it out,"  
  
Raye said. "We can't just rush into his."  
  
"We rush into everything else," Lita said.  
  
"Good point," Rick said.  
  
"Serena come on. Be a leader," Raye said.  
  
"Raye, you know this is out of my league,"  
  
Serena said. "Do you have an idea?"  
  
"Uh...no..why?"  
  
The group all sighed.  
  
"We're doomed," they all said.  
  
"Where are the people who are supposed to  
  
tell us what to do?" Serena muttered.  
  
"It's good to see you're not completely  
  
independent of us," Luna said jumping onto a table.   
  
Artemis followed.  
  
"Is it really a good thing Luna?" Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Luna said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Uh..Luna..what do we do?" Serena asked.  
  
"First of all you have to find the Outer  
  
scouts, they know more about this then they're  
  
saying," Luna said.  
  
"But Patterson already went off to find  
  
them," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..well then that's good, you're next  
  
move is to somehow get Mike and Mina to call a  
  
truce so they won't be distracted in the battle," Luna  
  
said.  
  
"That we can do," the scouts all said and ran  
  
out of the room.   
  
"Wait..." the two cats muttered.  
  
"That job didn't need all of you," they  
  
muttered.   
  
A day had passed since Serena had returned  
  
to Tokyo and she found herself standing outside  
  
Raye's temple, staring at the clouds.   
  
The others should be back soon, I hope  
  
they've found Mike and Mina by now. Those two  
  
are sure elusive. She thought to herself. I don't like  
  
seeing my friends like this, even though things have  
  
calmed down, there was this tension, that's not  
  
good, we need to hang with each other. Because  
  
we've got other problems, and we need to take them  
  
on as a group. And where is Darien? I don't want  
  
to think about him, but how can't I? We're destined  
  
to be together..I truly believe that, and he decides  
  
that he doesn't want to be around me..I can't believe  
  
it..I won't believe it..there must be something else.   
  
But I can't find it out now..there's other things  
  
happening.. Things that are more important and  
  
dangerous. How did I ever get myself into this  
  
mess? Fighting evil and dating a real cute guy who  
  
decides to leave me every once and a while.   
  
Jeez...what a life? But it's a good one too..if I  
  
wasn't a Sailor Scout, I wouldn't have met all my  
  
friends, I love the Sailor Scouts, and the  
  
guys..well..they're interesting.  
  
Mina found herself sitting in the place that  
  
Mike had shown her, it was a beautiful tree filled  
  
setting, and although she felt awkward, she had to  
  
come and sit there.   
  
I don't blame Mike for being so angry, but  
  
why is it so hard for me to accept..what am I trying  
  
to accept, the guilt? Or something else..the anger  
  
possibly. I didn't know Mike would react that  
  
way..maybe that's it. Or maybe it's not. I don't  
  
know. But I know one thing. There's only a few  
  
people who can help me figure this all out. And I've  
  
been avoiding them when I should be talking to  
  
them. I have to go.  
  
She then stood up and hurried off.  
  
Mike meanwhile was standing on the roof of  
  
the World's largest fertilizer conglomerate's  
  
headquarters building and staring at the city.   
  
I didn't want to make Mina feel as bad as I  
  
know she feels. She made a mistake. One that hurt  
  
me..true..but not irreparable. Date her? Never  
  
again, but I could see us being friends. I'm sure I  
  
owe her a second chance, after all, she probably  
  
gave me several. Still..what's nagging at  
  
me..maybe that I'm giving in too quickly..or maybe  
  
that I overreacted. No idea...Still...no use standing  
  
up here. There's stuff to do.  
  
He said and turned away.  
  
"You didn't find them?" Serena asked.  
  
"No," The girls replied.  
  
"Mike had managed to elude us," Steve and  
  
Rick said. They had checked the fertilizer building  
  
just not while Mike was there.  
  
"I know Amy's computer can't find them in  
  
human form, but maybe Patterson could," Lita said.  
  
"No..his computer system can't do it either,"  
  
Amy said. "As far as I know."  
  
"Oh..too bad," Lita said.  
  
"So..this is it huh?" Serena asked looking at  
  
the group of six scouts assembled.   
  
"Guess so," Raye said.  
  
"Well..I guess we should figure out what to  
  
do next," Serena said.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Where'd Luna and Artemis go anyway?"  
  
Rick asked. "Aren't they supposed to be in on this."  
  
"Yeah..you're right, I wonder where they  
  
went" Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Still no sign of him huh?" Artemis asked.  
  
"No," Luna said.  
  
The two cats were standing on a perch  
  
staring at Darien's apartment building.  
  
"What is going on with him Luna?" Artemis  
  
asked.  
  
"Don't know," Luna said. "But I wish I  
  
knew, I don't want Serena distracted, she seems to  
  
be trying her best to put him out of her mind, but I  
  
don't know how long she can hold out."  
  
"We'd better get going though, the scouts  
  
are probably trying to figure out what to do,"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
"Like we have any idea," Luna said.  
  
  
  
A day later.  
  
"The doctors have no idea how I'm making  
  
such a quick recovery, they call it a miracle," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"I hope that's all they call it," Patterson said  
  
leaning against the wall. "I can't stay long, but I felt  
  
obligated to come by..it was my instructions that got  
  
you into this."  
  
"Patterson, don't worry, this is a risky  
  
business..and you had no way of knowing."  
  
"That's wrong. I have plenty of ways of  
  
knowing, and I...just didn't expect it..I left us  
  
vulnerable..."  
  
"No..no..it's okay."  
  
"Greg..I don't make tactical errors."  
  
"Patterson, I know nothing I can say is going  
  
to take the burden off of you, but I do appreciate  
  
what you've done here, and before, and I don't want  
  
you to lose yourself over this."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good..still..the doctors are almost  
  
suspicious of what happened. Do you think any of  
  
them.."  
  
"Hard to say," Patterson said.  
  
"Hmm..perhaps I have been foolish," Mina  
  
said pacing back and forth in her room. "Perhaps I  
  
have not understood that the human heart, that once  
  
broken into must not be abandoned, or a robber will  
  
walk in and steal everything out of it.."   
  
"How eloquent," Artemis said.  
  
"So...from now on, I will turn over a new  
  
leaf, one that will not let pure passion and desire  
  
override my intellect."  
  
"A loaf of bread could override your  
  
intellect," Artemis muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry..I've got fleas. It's put me in a bad  
  
mood," Artemis said.  
  
"Eww.." Mina said.  
  
"You bet it is."  
  
"Anyway..I will no longer treat members of  
  
the opposite genders as mere possessions to be won  
  
or lost, I will treat them as they should be, human  
  
beings, for whatever that's worth."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"There's no catch to my emotions."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Artemis you're so cruel, can't you  
  
understand that I've changed?"  
  
"Changed into what?"  
  
"You'll see..I'll prove it to you, when I Mina  
  
Deveraux never two-time again!"  
  
Artemis glanced at her.  
  
"Well...maybe not with anyone I know really  
  
well, that would just be trouble..but let's be honest,  
  
I have to work into the new me, I can't just go cold  
  
turkey," she said.  
  
"That's what I like to see," Artemis  
  
muttered. "Honesty."  
  
"Is that a good sign?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh...uh..good question..it's going to take  
  
some thought."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"Well there's no need to do that," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"No..really." Mina said and leaned on her  
  
bed staring at him. Artemis sighed. 


	155. 155

Chapter 155  
  
Mike, Steve, and Rick were all sitting on a  
  
park bench staring out into space.  
  
"Stinking ducks..." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah..migrating's too good for them.."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Pompous..." Rick began. The other two  
  
glanced at him.  
  
"Uh..Pompous Ducks," Rick said. "And why  
  
should I care whether I curse or not?"  
  
The other two shrugged.  
  
"The girls hate it when we curse.." Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah...they hate that," Steve said.  
  
"Well they aren't here," Rick said.  
  
"No they aren't," the other two said.  
  
A duck walked up to them and stared. The  
  
three stared back.  
  
"He's mine!" The three all shouted in unison  
  
and dived at the duck which jumped out of the way  
  
letting the three fall right to the ground.  
  
"Are you three all right?" came Mina's  
  
voice. They all turned.  
  
"Hey look, it's Mina..." Mike said.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"Considering the circumstances of course.."  
  
Rick added.  
  
"Hmm...well..that can be argued both ways,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"You three aren't depressed, just pathetic!"  
  
Mina snapped and walked off.  
  
"So are we supposed to receive a bout of  
  
enlightenment now or something?" Steve asked.  
  
"No," the other two muttered.  
  
"Hey Serena..." Mina said walking into her  
  
friend's room and hoping she wouldn't fail in her  
  
mission.  
  
"Hold still Mina.." Serena commanded.  
  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
An orange bounced off Mina's head and  
  
flew several feet before landing on the ground.  
  
"Aw..good..it does have good ricochet of a  
  
skull," Serena said and picked the orange up. "I'm  
  
glad you came along."  
  
"Serena?" Mina said letting a nervous grin  
  
form on her face. "Why did you just hit me with an  
  
orange."  
  
"It's nothing personal," Serena said. "I was  
  
just really curious and I couldn't hit myself with an  
  
orange the trajectory would be all wrong."  
  
"Serena! You're not supposed to know what  
  
trajectory means!"  
  
"Neither are you," Serena snapped.  
  
"Granted...but this is strange even for you,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"You forget Mina, I'm a math genius..a  
  
math genius who was figuring out the real life  
  
implications of a math problem I'm doing," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"You're kidding, one of the math problems  
  
has to do with bouncing an orange off of someone's  
  
head?"  
  
"No..but I always change the language to  
  
make the problem more fun to do...the original  
  
example was just a tennis ball and a wall..but I  
  
thought...what about an orange and a head..and then  
  
I wondered..just how close is the ricochet of an  
  
orange to the ricochet of a tennis ball and it's not a  
  
wall anymore...so..naturally.." Serena said.  
  
"Never mind..." Mina said. "Are you  
  
happy?"  
  
"Well..actually after that...I am.." Serena  
  
said. " And it was pretty funny..boink!"   
  
She began to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry it's all in the cause of  
  
science," Serena said.  
  
Mina shrugged and started laughing too. It  
  
was pretty insane the more she thought about it.  
  
Luna poked her head in the door.  
  
"When those two are laughing hysterically I  
  
worry," Luna said. "The world could be at  
  
stake...though I couldn't figure out how..but..it just  
  
seems possible..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Artemis said  
  
poking his head in too.  
  
"Didn't you take over being the boys'  
  
guardian."  
  
"Sure..but I try to limit my contact with  
  
them..they are crazy you know."  
  
"Oh...like this is any less crazy."  
  
"At least I'm used to it," Artemis said and  
  
sighed.  
  
A few blocks from Michiru and Haruka's  
  
apartment sat a small place that Setsuna had rented.   
  
At the moment she was staring out the window.  
  
"How annoying," Setsuna said. "We chased  
  
that robot through several prefectures and have very  
  
little to show for it. In the meantime the other  
  
scouts are in chaos," Setsuna said.  
  
"That does sound..."  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
Setsuna stood up and opened it. Maxfield  
  
Stanton stood there with a grim look on his face and  
  
a scar running down his cheek.  
  
"Stanton!" she said unable to hold back her  
  
surprise.  
  
"Things are happening around here..things  
  
you should know.." Stanton said.  
  
"I see.." Setsuna said her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Won't you come in?"  
  
"Thank you." Stanton said and stepped  
  
inside limping on one leg.  
  
"Will you excuse me a second.." Setsuna  
  
said. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hotaru..why don't you go for a walk?"  
  
"Very well..that idea appeals to me," Hotaru  
  
said and walked to the door watched by Setsuna.   
  
She gathered her coat and turned to glance at  
  
Stanton.  
  
"Hello," Stanton said. "I don't believe I've  
  
had the pleasure."  
  
"Neither have I," Hotaru said and walked  
  
out. Setsuna walked out holding some tea.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked.  
  
"Of course..thank you," Nephlite said.  
  
"Right," Setsuna said. "Now what is it  
  
you'd like to talk about."  
  
"It's about all this trouble the city's been  
  
having..."  
  
"Oh I see.." Setsuna said. "You look a little  
  
worse for wear."  
  
"Well there have been reasons, but  
  
anyway..we must concentrate on the matter at  
  
hand."  
  
"Of course," Setsuna said.  
  
Nephlite began finishing his story less than  
  
an hour later.  
  
"So you see I became concerned.." Nephlite  
  
said. "But fortunately my powers allow me some  
  
abilities. I think I know where they'll strike next."  
  
"Isn't using your powers risky?" Setsuna  
  
asked.  
  
"Well..yes..but I think I've still got some  
  
room to maneuver.." Nephlite said. "And this  
  
seemed important."  
  
"Yes..you made the right decision..so just  
  
where are they going to strike next?"  
  
"The apartment complexes off of third  
  
street."  
  
"I see...well that's quite a lot of people."  
  
"Yes, I believe their goal is get as much  
  
people and get out before the Sailor Scouts figure it  
  
out."  
  
"I don't know, they must know by now  
  
we're quite quick to figure out their plots," Setsuna  
  
said. "Our intelligence capabilities have reached a  
  
new level."  
  
"Yes..perhaps, but now that you know this  
  
you can prevent any further loss of energy. That  
  
would probably cripple their efforts."  
  
"I would certainly hope so," Setsuna said.  
  
"But I should go and rest...leave this up to  
  
you."  
  
"Yes...that's for the best," Setsuna said.  
  
"Thanks for the tea," Nephlite said and  
  
walked out.  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed. The door opened  
  
soon after and Hotaru walked back in.  
  
"It's good that you're back," Setsuna said.   
  
"Turns out the first batch of enemies we faced aren't  
  
done yet."  
  
"The negaenergy controlled humans?"  
  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"The same."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Typical?"  
  
"That happens just when we'd least like it  
  
to."  
  
"I know, I know, but there is little we can  
  
do, but stop them," Setsuna said. "I was just about  
  
to warn the other scouts."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear about  
  
this."  
  
At the Crown restaurant.  
  
"I've said it once I'll say it again, we aren't  
  
that different," Mike said.  
  
"Mike, don't..or I may have to start up "Hit-  
  
Mike night" again."  
  
"Okay..I got it," Mike said.  
  
"But isn't that it guys..I mean..it's just my  
  
good looks, superior martial arts ability, and  
  
mastery of love that makes me any different from  
  
you two," Rick said.  
  
"Aside from the good looks I'll agree with  
  
you there," Mike said. "We aren't that different  
  
though."  
  
"We must be," Steve said.  
  
"Well..you make rockets that blow up and  
  
used to get into lots of fights..but that's it," Steve  
  
said," Rick said.  
  
"I'm different though," Mike said. "I  
  
mean...I'm a make-out artist, an eccentric, a  
  
jokester, and a poet too..as well as having degrees in  
  
engineering and looking towards a career in nuclear  
  
medicine."  
  
"Hmm..maybe we have to institute "Hit-  
  
Mike weekends" again," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, that might do it," Steve said.  
  
"Okay..take away the last part..but I'm still  
  
the weird one," Mike said. "Still though that  
  
doesn't make me that much different."  
  
"Not really Mike.." Steve said. "If you really  
  
look at it, the three of us are very alike except for a  
  
few quirks. But it's those similarities that let us be  
  
friends. It's just like the way the girls work."  
  
"Hey they're a diverse group," Mike said.  
  
"No they aren't," Steve said.  
  
"Well I mean..they are a little.." Rick said.  
  
"But in the end we're more alike then we think."  
  
"I don't buy it..I mean there must be  
  
someway..that someone can look at us and  
  
say..those three are different. I mean..I could  
  
always build a rocket that doesn't work..Rick  
  
couldn't..but I could..and Steve's the only one with  
  
love problems..so..that really doesn't count. But  
  
both of you could do what I do..and get away with  
  
it."  
  
"I'd prefer not to," Rick said.  
  
"I don't do the rocket thing intentionally,"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Hmm...then why does there need to be  
  
three of us then.." Mike said.  
  
"What?" The other two asked.  
  
"Well I mean in the giant scheme of  
  
things.." Mike said. "I mean..isn't it conceivable  
  
that one guy could be romantic, weird, terrible at  
  
building rockets, and uh..that's it."  
  
"Yeah..I guess," Rick said.   
  
"If you look at the big picture sure," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"But that wouldn't work," Rick said.  
  
"Not at all," Steve said.  
  
"Why?" Mike said.  
  
"Our name would be very long," Steve said.  
  
"Besides, if we were just one person there  
  
wouldn't be enough Guardian Scouts."  
  
Mike's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't you guys get it..life isn't a tightly  
  
knit television show or a novel where everything is  
  
balanced out perfectly! It's random! You know!"  
  
Seconds later a model rocket crashed into  
  
the ground near them. A black van pulled up and a  
  
group of scientists got up and picked up the rocket  
  
before jumping back into the van and racing off.  
  
"We have no idea what you mean," Rick and  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Serena, where have you been?" Luna  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh...around," Serena muttered. "I've gotta  
  
go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..I'm going to get to the bottom of  
  
this."  
  
"The bottom of what?"  
  
"The whole negaverse thing."  
  
"Don't you mean the whole robot thing?"  
  
"Absolutely not, we've already got people  
  
on that, I'm wondering what happened with all  
  
those people turning into negagoons. Setsuna just  
  
told me they're about to attack again, and I'm going  
  
to get the bottom of this beforehand.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep..it's time to do some detective work."  
  
"And just what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Using my newly found abilities of  
  
observation."  
  
"What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"Luna..if you're not part of the problem  
  
you're part of the problem..let's go.." Serena  
  
hurriedly said and raced out the door.  
  
"I'd better go after her," Luna muttered.  
  
  
  
"Okay..bear with me here.." Mike said  
  
drawing on the chalkboard. There were three circles  
  
and a place of overlap.  
  
"This discussion doesn't require a Venn  
  
diagram," Rick said.  
  
"Believe me if it did, we'd tell you," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Venn diagrams have infinite uses," Mike  
  
said. "I use them all the time."  
  
Rick and Steve sighed.  
  
"Now...we're each represented by one of  
  
these circles," Mike said.  
  
"Oo..ooo...I want the one on top.." Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Hey..I want it!" Rick said.  
  
"You can't have it!" Steve said.   
  
"Wanna step outside!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ehh.." Mike said. "Guys..aren't you as  
  
concerned about this as I am?"  
  
"No," Steve said.  
  
"Not really." Rick said.  
  
"Besides..you'll figure it out..we trust your  
  
abilities," Rick said.  
  
"Absolutely," Steve said. "You'll know  
  
what to do.:.."  
  
And the two headed out.  
  
"Hmm.." Mike said and glanced at the  
  
board.  
  
"Are you holding the ladder Chad?" Raye  
  
shouted down from the top of a wooden ladder she  
  
was standing at the top of cleaning off a patch of the  
  
roof.  
  
"Yes Raye...I've got it," Chad said. "I  
  
wouldn't let you fall."  
  
"I know that," Raye said.  
  
"I'll do that you know."  
  
"Yeah, but you need to be down there to  
  
catch me if I fell...I don't think things would work  
  
in reverse."  
  
"Yeah..well be careful."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Ooo...that looks interesting," Mina said  
  
walking up.  
  
"Uh..it's not," Chad said.  
  
"Definitely not!" Raye shouted straining to  
  
reach some dirt at the far end.  
  
"Want some help?" Mina asked.  
  
"No Mina...that's okay.." Raye said.  
  
"What? Don't you trust me?" Mina asked.  
  
"It's not that...I'm almost done..and I'd  
  
prefer to do it myself.." Raye said. "Furthermore...I  
  
can only guess that letting you help would probably  
  
end up with the three of us lying in a heap on the  
  
ground."  
  
"Oh..." Mina said. "What makes you think  
  
that?"  
  
"Ehh...Mina...just go...okay?" Raye asked.  
  
"Fine, fine.." Mina said. "Just trying to  
  
help."  
  
She headed back down the temple steps.  
  
"Maybe we should have let her help Raye,"  
  
Chad said watching her go.  
  
"Trust me Chad, I have my reasons," Raye  
  
said. "There..done.." she said and tossed the broom  
  
to the ground and slowly stepped down to the lower  
  
step. She slipped and seconds later she was falling  
  
right on top of Chad. The two crashed to the  
  
ground..  
  
"Ehh...guess we were able to fall down  
  
without Mina's help," Chad muttered.  
  
"Yeah...he has some sort of aura about her.."  
  
"I thought Serena did."  
  
"They both do!" Raye shouted.  
  
On Mike's front porch.  
  
"I didn't want to say it in there..but maybe  
  
he has a point," Steve said.  
  
"No he doesn't..we're each different  
  
people," Rick said. "Sure we do things as a group a  
  
lot..but I'd never question our individuality."  
  
"Yeah I guess.. " Steve said.  
  
"Hey..guys..I thought I might find you here,"  
  
Lita said walking up. "What's been happening?"  
  
"Less than you'd think.." Rick said.  
  
"Things are probably being undone," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Oh.." Lita said. "Say...Steve..you know  
  
what I just got..two tickets to that football game  
  
tonight..."  
  
"Really?" Steve said. "That's great..I  
  
mean..you want me to go right."  
  
"Of course silly...we're still friends..." Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Sorry..I..."  
  
"HAH! I've figured it out," Mike said  
  
poking his head out the door.  
  
"Good for you," Rick muttered.  
  
"Let me explain it.." Mike said.  
  
"Run! I'll call my folks later," Steve said  
  
and he and Lita took off down the street.  
  
"What's this all about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh...you really would be better off not  
  
being exposed to it."  
  
"Oh..I see."  
  
"Hah..here's a clue," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..what are we doing down in this  
  
viaduct?" Luna muttered.  
  
"Because the sewer is where bad things  
  
happen," Serena said.  
  
"It's also where sewer rats live."  
  
"Oh...right...you had that bad experience.   
  
Well we're not going into the sewer, but look there  
  
frozen on in the ice..."   
  
"Serena....it's just a piece of paper."  
  
"Of course it is...but it has writing on it."  
  
Serena carefully looked.   
  
"Ah hah! I recognize this handwriting.."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep...oh...it's mine...I must have lost this  
  
some time ago...it's a grocery list."  
  
"Serena," Luna muttered.   
  
The football game had begun soon after  
  
Serena's discovery. Lita and Steve had some  
  
relatively good seats.  
  
"Let's hope this doesn't turn out like the last  
  
time we were in this stadium," Lita said.  
  
"Actually we stumbled into each other  
  
there," Steve said.   
  
"Still.."  
  
"We can't worry about it."  
  
"You're right."  
  
The two teams squared off and a play was  
  
run. The quarterback dropped back and threw a  
  
long pass. The wide receiver caught it and dashed  
  
into the end zone, the crowd roared.  
  
"Yes..the game's only a minute in and  
  
already a touchdown," Steve said.  
  
The crowd roared again.  
  
"Steve.." Lita said worriedly.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"Over there.." She said and pointed. A  
  
group of the crowd looked to be slumped in their  
  
seats.  
  
"Are they asleep in a game this exciting?"  
  
Steve asked. "No of course not..let's go."   
  
The two hurried out to the concourse and hid  
  
to transform. Meanwhile a creature was leaping  
  
down the rows blasting people left and right.  
  
"More energy for my evil team!" he shouted.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" came a shout. The  
  
creature whirled and was hit and knocked onto the  
  
field. Sailor Moon jumped into the air and  
  
practically glided down to the field.  
  
"Sailor Moon? What's she doing here?"  
  
Jupiter asked as the two raced down the stairs.  
  
"I have no idea," Pluto said.   
  
"You have no idea of my power," the  
  
creature said.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon attacked  
  
again. The creature jumped out of the way.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
The two attacks smashed into the creature  
  
and knocked him into the ground.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted and hit the creature.   
  
"Jupiter healing power."  
  
The creature was healed.  
  
"Sailor Moon what are you doing here?"  
  
Jupiter asked.  
  
"Oh..I..uh..was doing some detective work  
  
and I uh..kinda..stumbled onto that guy..and I  
  
followed him here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'm as shocked as you are," Luna muttered  
  
walking up.  
  
A wave of police cars raced by them and  
  
their communicators went off.  
  
"This is Mercury, we've got an negaverse  
  
controlled person running around a few blocks from  
  
the stadium."  
  
"We'll be right there," Sailor Moon  
  
muttered. "Come on, let the fun continue," she  
  
moaned.  
  
A few blocks away, the latest minion stood  
  
waiting as cops showed up and started trying to get  
  
people to safety. His cover had been blown..but he  
  
didn't mind..the cops and the troops that showed up  
  
would supply him with energy. And the Sailor  
  
Scouts probably wouldn't figure things out till he  
  
got back to base. A whole convoy of cars screeched  
  
to a stop and troops emerged.  
  
"Let's do this thing," Nagumo said  
  
emerging.  
  
"You know this will probably go like all our  
  
other operations," Chief Ozaki said.   
  
"So..we'll draw attention to them."  
  
"And the Sailor Scouts show up. Yeah... I  
  
know."  
  
A blast of energy flew at them. They  
  
ducked.  
  
"Let's see if the old bazooka works,"  
  
General Patterson said opening fire. The blast flew  
  
across the air. The enemy jumped out of the way. A  
  
huge crater was formed in the street.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST WE KNOW IT  
  
WORKS!" Chief Ozaki shouted. Another blast of  
  
energy flew at them.  
  
"Hah! Hah! Come and get me coppers!"  
  
the man said and blasted some more.  
  
"That's it..let's ram him," Ozaki said getting  
  
into his patrol car. The car went shooting down the  
  
street. The enemy blasted the engine. The car  
  
skidded off and slammed into a building. Ozaki  
  
scrambled out of the car before it caught fire.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"   
  
The water hit the car and put the fire out.   
  
The air filled with mist. When it cleared Mercury,  
  
Jupiter, and Sailor Moon stood there.  
  
"Hmm..well I miscalculated," The creature  
  
said and raced down the street trying to clear a path  
  
through the blockade of police cars.   
  
The scouts moved to follow him.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted as she leapt into the air. Her attack hit the  
  
enemy and knocked him off balance, he tripped and  
  
couldn't land correctly. A squad of police and army  
  
troops tackled him and started pounding on him.   
  
More and more of the troops surged over to get a  
  
piece of him.  
  
"Uh...this isn't working out quite as  
  
expected," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"At least it's working out," Guardian Pluto  
  
said hurrying up.  
  
"We'd better make sure he's taken care of,"  
  
Sailor Jupiter said and the group moved over to  
  
where the troops continued to beat up the man.  
  
"Uh excuse me General...but if we could just  
  
heal him...we can go on our way," she said.  
  
"All right..all right..break it up!" Nagumo  
  
shouted.  
  
"Aww..." The group said and moved away.  
  
"Jupiter Healing Power!"  
  
The man was zapped back to normal.  
  
"Hey...isn't that the guy wanted for robbing  
  
charities?" an officer said recognizing him.  
  
"Yeah..we've had a warrant on him for six  
  
months," Ozaki said.  
  
"Well then...." the police officers said.  
  
The guy stirred.  
  
"Ehh..what happened?"  
  
"Not much," Ozaki said and the cops  
  
dragged him off all grinning.  
  
  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Why do you think Prime Minister Coral is  
  
calling us in this time?" Chief Ozaki said as he and  
  
General Nagumo walked down a hallway towards  
  
the Prime Minister's office.  
  
"No idea...but it's probably not good  
  
news..you know how she is,"General Nagumo said.  
  
Ozaki grimaced as they were shown into  
  
Prime Minister Coral's office.  
  
"Gentlemen..please sit down," She said.  
  
The two did.  
  
"I understand you got into a little battle a  
  
few hours ago," she said.  
  
"Well yes,"Nagumo said. "One of Ozaki's  
  
patrol officers spotted negaverse activity and we  
  
moved into try and contain it."  
  
"But you couldn't could you?" Coral asked.  
  
"I disagree," Nagumo said. "Both of our  
  
forces delayed the enemy long enough for the  
  
Scouts to arrive."  
  
"Yeah that's right.." Ozaki said.  
  
"And just how many police officers and  
  
soldiers got blasted to accomplish this.." Coral said.   
  
"A few," the two replied.  
  
"More than a few..as I understand," Coral  
  
said.  
  
"Well..we lost thirty eight for a week or so  
  
while they recover," Ozaki said.  
  
"I lost twenty four," Nagumo said.  
  
"But in a week we'll be back to normal,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Us too," Nagumo said.  
  
"And what about your two Chiefs Ozaki?"  
  
Coral asked sternly. "The fact that you will get your  
  
officers and troops back in a week doesn't matter.   
  
Ozaki you've lost two men indefinitely. Your two  
  
forces have other responsibilities, and since you had  
  
no luck at all stopping them...I want both of your  
  
forces to leave the fighting to the scouts."  
  
"But they wouldn't even known where to  
  
look if we didn't help," Ozaki said.  
  
"That's true, Sailor Mercury told us that  
  
herself," Nagumo said.  
  
"I don't care," Coral said. "There could be  
  
added crime because you don't have thirty eight  
  
officers Ozaki as well as a fractured command  
  
structure...and I'm sure the military is weakened."  
  
"Actually we're fine," Nagumo said. "And  
  
since we are supposed to provide national  
  
defense..."  
  
"Forget it," Coral said. "I want you two  
  
groups to stand down."  
  
"Uh...yes ma'am..." the two said.  
  
"Now...on your way," she said.  
  
The two nodded and walked out.  
  
"Something's not right here.." Nagumo said.  
  
"You sensed that too,"Ozaki said.   
  
"Absolutely. I mean, she has a point about  
  
your officers, but the military? We've got nothing  
  
else to do."  
  
"So true," Ozaki said with a grin.  
  
"Don't start," Nagumo muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Ozaki said. "Still maybe we should  
  
look into this."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Yeah..with out collective resources we  
  
should figure this out in no time."  
  
"So how was the football game?"  
  
Lita's father asked.  
  
"Well the game itself was fine," Lita said.  
  
"After you of course fought off the evil."  
  
"Uh...well yeah.." Lita said.  
  
"It seems to me though you really aren't  
  
needed as much...if you know what I mean."  
  
"Dad I can't give up being a Sailor Scout.."  
  
"Well when are you going to? Jeez...how  
  
many evil forces are there...and do they need you  
  
that much?"  
  
"Yes they do," Lita said.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"That's unfair I shouldn't have to write a  
  
thesis on the subject."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Woah..time out...I'm getting some very  
  
negative vibes here." Mina said popping up.  
  
"How did you get in here?" The two Kinos  
  
asked.  
  
Mina shrugged.   
  
"And more importantly...just what do you  
  
want?" Mister Kino said.  
  
"Well...you see...I couldn't help  
  
overhearing..." Mina began.  
  
"You broke into our house.." Lita said.  
  
"Nothing broke..." Mina said. "Uh..that I  
  
can't pay for..but...uh listen..see the reason you need  
  
Lita around is to uh..keep people like me under  
  
control..because some people would have you  
  
believe that I can be a handful..."  
  
"Where'd they every get that idea?" Mister  
  
Kino said.  
  
"Don't know," Mina said. "But trust  
  
me...Lita is the glue that holds our very  
  
unregimented and relaxed organization  
  
together...uh..hmm..I tried not to lie..but that doesn't  
  
help anything does it?"  
  
The two shook their heads.  
  
"Well..nice talking with ya.." Mina said and  
  
dashed back out the door.   
  
Hours later.  
  
"Do we have any leads?" Ozaki muttered.  
  
"Not really.." Nagumo muttered.  
  
"All our collective resources...jeez...you'd  
  
think we'd find something out."  
  
"There are two people we might get  
  
information from," Nagumo said.  
  
"We can't ask our daughters, they'd tell  
  
Coral that we were snooping," Ozaki said.  
  
"We may have to if nothing comes up."  
  
"I guess you have a point there."  
  
General Patterson poked his head in the door  
  
to Nagumo's office.  
  
"Sorry to just pop in like this..but I had a  
  
thought about all this negagoon stuff," he said.  
  
"Please General...what is it?" Nagumo  
  
asked.  
  
"Well...just hear me out.." Patterson said  
  
cautiously.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
He explained it to them.  
  
"WHAT!" the two shouted minutes later.  
  
"I told you to hear me out!" Patterson  
  
replied. "Uh..sir.." he added.  
  
"That would be just great wouldn't it?"  
  
Nagumo muttered.  
  
Ozaki and Patterson nodded solemnly. 


	156. 156

Chapter 156   
  
Trid skidded along the sewer water and into  
  
the headquarters of the evil forces.   
  
"You were successful?" the leader asked.  
  
"Yes, quite successful," Trid said. "I have  
  
acquired a large amount of energy..and by the time  
  
anyone figured out it happened..well...I'm here  
  
aren't I? Now I can deliver you the energy."  
  
"That you are...and I'm going to send you  
  
out again..until they find out our methods. It's  
  
amazing how efficient these sewers actually  
  
are...and they go everywhere in the city," the leader  
  
said.  
  
"Say..boss?" Trid asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..I'm just curious...once we get this  
  
energy...just what will we do with it?"  
  
"Hmm..fortunately I have a way to get close  
  
to the scouts...to destroy them before they realize  
  
what's happening. Then..the sky's the limit."  
  
"But boss, I don't mean to be all full of  
  
questions...but considering how the scouts usually  
  
seem to turn up no matter what we do...how can you  
  
be so sure?"  
  
"I can't be sure..." the leader said stepping  
  
out of the shadows. "But then again..I have some  
  
experience in dealing with them," Nephlite said  
  
grinning. Trid smiled back.   
  
"Yeah...that you do," Trid said.  
  
The four Guardian Scouts stood in a  
  
defensive posture, their swords at the ready facing  
  
an enemy they had not expected to see.  
  
"Hmm..so you four are here to fight me...you  
  
dare..think that you insolent fools can destroy me..."  
  
the figure said. "I AM  
  
ARRRRGOOOOOOSANNNNNNNTE," he  
  
shouted.  
  
"How many of you are there?" Neptune  
  
snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Argosante asked. "That's a very  
  
odd question...what do you mean?"  
  
"We've already killed two of you already.."  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"We did...yeah...we did," Pluto muttered.  
  
"Is that so?" Argosante asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it's time for you to get beaten up  
  
big time," Uranus said.  
  
"Oh I doubt that," Argosante said.  
  
"And you say we have no reputation,"  
  
Neptune said with a grin.  
  
"It's customary for us to demand a  
  
surrender, but I doubt you'll accept," Saturn said.  
  
"What smart sentients you all are.."  
  
Argosante said.  
  
"Why you!" Neptune shouted. The other  
  
three grabbed him.  
  
"What? As if I didn't know what sentient  
  
means, " he said with a grin.  
  
"Are you four going to fight me or is this  
  
just an attempt to prove to me that your planet isn't  
  
worth the trouble of conquering?" Argosante said.  
  
The four glanced at each other.  
  
"Well..." Neptune said.  
  
"Ehh..let's just fight him.."Uranus said.  
  
Argosante drew a pair of swords.  
  
"Are any of you skilled with those  
  
weapons?" Argosante asked.  
  
"Skilled...hah! Would we have these if we  
  
weren't?" Pluto said.  
  
"Prepare for battle!" Argosante barked.   
  
"Yahh!" the four Guardians shouted and  
  
readied themselves.  
  
"I'll show em!" Neptune said and fired a  
  
laser bolt. It was deflected away with a turn of the  
  
sword.  
  
"Somehow I thought he'd be able to do that,  
  
" Uranus said.  
  
"Okay, how about this?" Pluto said and  
  
glanced at Neptune. They both fired their swords.   
  
Argosante swatted them away.  
  
The four raised their swords and all fired.   
  
Argosante grinned and knocked the blasts away.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Argosante asked.  
  
The four guys shrugged and charged.  
  
Argosante grinned again.  
  
"Accept your fate!" he shouted.  
  
"No thank you!" the four shouted and swung  
  
their swords. Argosante blocked it and swung his  
  
swords. The four were knocked back with a gust of  
  
wind.  
  
"Fast aren't I?" Argosante asked.  
  
"Ehh...so how about you try attacking us,"  
  
Neptune sneered.  
  
"Very well!" Argosante yelled and started  
  
sending energy bolts at them.  
  
"Neptune...you idiot," Uranus and Pluto  
  
shouted as the four guys scrambled out of the way  
  
of his attacks.  
  
"I forgot about those..." Neptune muttered.  
  
  
  
Police Headquarters.  
  
"We just got another report in, a building on  
  
the west side...everyone inside drained," Chief  
  
Ozaki said throwing a sheet of paper on his desk.  
  
"Ten locations, all under everyone's noses,"  
  
Nagumo said in frustration.  
  
"Even the Sailor Scouts didn't find  
  
whoever's behind this," General Patterson said.  
  
"I can only guess what kind of damage that  
  
can be done with that much energy," Ozaki said.  
  
"In the wrong hands, enough," Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"It's odd though, there isn't a pattern  
  
followed, just ten random buildings," Nagumo said.  
  
"Of course there's no pattern! The  
  
negaverse knew that if they don't give us one we'll  
  
have trouble locating them," Patterson said.  
  
"Still...I wonder how they're doing it.   
  
Multiple monsters, or one making very roundabout  
  
journeys...or for that matter something in between,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"Guess we won't know until we find them  
  
ey?" Nagumo said.  
  
"You know who was good at this sort of  
  
thinking, Tsumura," Ozaki said. "He would have  
  
figured out what these jokers were up to by now.   
  
Give him enough time...and...he could do it. But  
  
he's not here so it's up to us."  
  
"So..you four have proven to be quite  
  
worthless as warriors..would you care to try some  
  
other tactic?" Argosante asked.  
  
"Hey..maybe we can bribe him.." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Anyone got any money?" Uranus asked.  
  
"You're not using my money.." Neptune  
  
replied.  
  
The others sighed as they still faced  
  
Argosante.  
  
"Enough talk.." Argosante said and sent out  
  
another energy blast. The four dived out of the way  
  
again.  
  
"We need a plan," Uranus said.  
  
"I'm not a very good tactician," Saturn said.  
  
"Anything would do," Uranus said.  
  
"All right..I think I've got it," Saturn said.   
  
"But Neptune isn't going to like it."  
  
"Oh?" Uranus said.  
  
"Neptune! Stand and fight him..we're going  
  
to uh..go get our secret weapon!" Saturn shouted.  
  
"Okay..." Neptune said and stood his  
  
ground. The others leapt off.  
  
"Hmm..this is confusing.." Neptune said.  
  
"What is?" Argosante muttered.  
  
Well I'm the worst fighter and we don't  
  
have a secret weapon. He thought.  
  
"SATURN YOU JERK!" Neptune shouted  
  
and dived out of the way of another of Argosante's  
  
attacks.  
  
Meanwhile at an apartment building. Sailor  
  
Pluto crouched and looked at the floor.  
  
"Whoever was here didn't leave any  
  
footprints," she said.   
  
"They didn't leave anything...except drained  
  
people," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"It seems for once the negaverse is learning  
  
from its mistakes," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Just what we need..." Sailor Uranus  
  
muttered.  
  
"Well...I'm not surprised..." Sailor Pluto  
  
said. "They're not idiots."  
  
"So now that they know how to keep us  
  
from noticing them until it's too late..how are they  
  
doing it?" Neptune asked.  
  
"There are very few possible ways," Saturn  
  
said emerging from the hallway. "One is that they  
  
cannot be seen. Two is that they travel in ways they  
  
cannot be seen. Third is that they convince  
  
everyone they can't be seen."  
  
"Makes sense," Neptune said.  
  
"And number three seems to involve  
  
energy...they might try to avoid that route," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Number one is interesting..but  
  
improbable," Pluto said.   
  
"That leaves number two," Neptune said.   
  
"If they flew someone would have to see  
  
them.." Uranus said.  
  
"If they walked on the street they would be  
  
seen," Pluto said.  
  
"Unless they could disguise themselves as a  
  
normal human," Neptune said.  
  
"Right...." Pluto said. "Or they could use the  
  
most direct route...the sewer system."  
  
"Perhaps.." Saturn said. "Is not the sewer  
  
system the first place we would look though?"  
  
"The negaverse has to know that," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe that's part of their strategy...we  
  
should have a look," Pluto said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile. Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto crept  
  
behind a bush and starred at Argosante playfully  
  
blasting and occasionally hitting Neptune.  
  
"What now?" Uranus asked.  
  
"We hit him with our attacks," Saturn said.  
  
  
  
"That might work," Uranus said.   
  
"You three are a piece of work," Maverick  
  
muttered walking up.   
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune shouted  
  
running towards them diving behind the bushes.  
  
Argosante advanced quickly.   
  
Maverick sighed and leapt forward drawing  
  
his two swords as he did so. Argosante grinned and  
  
ran at him. The two fought for a bit before Maverick  
  
sliced through him. Argosante fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"BLAST HIM!" Maverick shouted.  
  
The four guys launched their attacks and  
  
Argosante vaporized.  
  
"Easy," Neptune said.  
  
"You four..." Maverick muttered. "Anyway,  
  
you saw him for longer than I did, any indication of  
  
where he came from?"  
  
The four shook their heads.  
  
"We have robots running around and  
  
negaenergy corrupted humans...and now he shows  
  
up randomly...odd," Maverick said.   
  
The four Guardians nodded.  
  
"Sewers can be quite cold even in the  
  
summer apparently,." Neptune said as the four  
  
Sailor Scouts wandered through the underground  
  
system. The four were all wearing their cold  
  
weather outfits as a result of it.  
  
"Then why not use the lack of heat as a  
  
guideline to discover the presence of heat," Saturn  
  
said. The other three looked at her.  
  
"She's right," Pluto said. "If we could pick  
  
up the body heat of the creatures..."  
  
Seconds later something blasted by them  
  
spraying cold water everywhere.  
  
"Or...we can follow him," Uranus said and  
  
the four hurried down the sewer.  
  
At that moment Serena was sitting in a  
  
booth at the Crown restaurant staring blankly at a  
  
milkshake.  
  
Here I sit contemplating a shake. I have  
  
problems. She thought. She sensed her  
  
communicator going off. She slowly slid out of the  
  
booth and walked to the restaurant's bathroom.  
  
"What is it?" she asked into her  
  
communicator.  
  
"Uh...Serena...we're in pursuit of the latest  
  
negaverse enemy..." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Oh...where are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh...uh..good question..." Neptune said.   
  
"Oh..uh..we're on tenth street. "By the sushi bar.."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Oh..the one with the dragon fighting with  
  
the bear painted on the side," Neptune said.  
  
"Oh..that one...okay...I'm coming," Serena  
  
said. A distraction would be good for me right now.   
  
  
  
Trid had just blasted out of a manhole and  
  
was racing down the street the four scouts were  
  
leaping after him trying to keep up.  
  
"It's fast," Uranus muttered.  
  
Pluto fired a bolt off her staff. It flew over  
  
Trid and slammed into the ground.  
  
Trid swerved down a side street.  
  
"His speed is his greatest liability," Saturn  
  
said.   
  
"She's got a point...if we can send that one  
  
down a dead end.." Neptune said.  
  
The four then worked to figure out their next  
  
move.  
  
Trid glanced behind him for a second still  
  
trying to figure out how he was going to evade the  
  
four Sailor Scouts pursuing him. It wasn't going to  
  
be easy. He knew that. Suddenly a barrage of laser  
  
bolts flew down at him. He swerved out of the way.   
  
"Missed," Guardian Neptune muttered from  
  
a roof top.   
  
"Well..our usefulness is at an end,"  
  
Guardian Pluto added watching Trid race off  
  
followed by the Outer scouts.  
  
"Too bad," Guardian Uranus muttered.  
  
So...the scouts are closing in...no problem.   
  
Trid thought swerving between cars of a street and  
  
turning down a walkway knocking pedestrians aside  
  
still looking for a way out. A car skidded onto the  
  
walkway and Trid slid to a stop but skidded into it.   
  
He quickly stood up and looked up in surprise to see  
  
a hooded figure standing over him.  
  
"So..evil doer! You have dared to cross  
  
paths with..." the figure threw off his cloak. "THE  
  
MAN!"  
  
"Wha.." Trid said.  
  
The four Sailor Scouts stopped.  
  
"What is this?" Uranus asked in surprise.  
  
"Hah..." The Man said. "You're not so  
  
tough."  
  
"Amateur! Leave before you get hurt,"  
  
Uranus snapped.  
  
"Oh..the Sailor Scouts...I thank you for the  
  
assistance...but I will take it from here.." The Man  
  
said.  
  
"Whose that idiot?" Guardian Neptune said  
  
as the three Guardians landed nearby.  
  
"Idiot? I am the Man."  
  
"No, I'm the Man," Neptune said.  
  
"No, I am the MAN."  
  
"No..I'm the man."  
  
"He's the man," Uranus said pointing at  
  
Neptune.  
  
"He is not," The Man said. "I have this  
  
trademarked."  
  
Trid zapped him.  
  
"Thank you," the Scouts all said.  
  
Trid stood there.  
  
"Oh...well...guess this is end," he said.  
  
"Hold it!" Sailor Moon said dropping to the  
  
ground. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice,  
  
Righter of Wrongs, and all that other stuff....Moon  
  
Spiral Hearts attack!"  
  
She shouted in five seconds. Trid shrugged  
  
as he was hit. The energy slammed him into the  
  
Man's car which flipped over and skidded into a  
  
tree from the impact.  
  
"Moon Healing Power!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted and Trid returned to his original human  
  
form.  
  
Later that night at Raye's temple.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Enemies everywhere, strange robots,  
  
Argosante? Just what is going on?" Lita asked.  
  
"A lot doesn't make sense that's for sure,"  
  
Amy agreed.  
  
The group was all interrupted by a scream.  
  
"What was that?" Serena said.   
  
"It came from the fire reading room," Amy  
  
said. Raye hurried up. They all looked inside to see  
  
the fire itself had formed into a large bird over the  
  
flames.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena whined.  
  
"I don't know..." Raye said pulling out one  
  
of her magical spell papers and readying it.   
  
The bird flew forward. They all ducked as it  
  
flew over them.  
  
"What was that?" Lita said.  
  
"Could it have been the legendary phoenix?"  
  
Amy asked.  
  
"In Raye's temple?" Mina asked.  
  
"Did you uh know that was living there?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Of course not," Raye snapped.  
  
"Look out!" came a shout. The girls whirled.   
  
A large bolt of energy flew at them. They all  
  
ducked. It bounced off the wooden temple and  
  
dissipated. They looked up. There stood a figure.  
  
"I am Vical," the figure said. "Where is the  
  
bird?"  
  
There was another screech and the firebird  
  
dived from the sky towards Vical. Vical dodged out  
  
of the way as the fire bird swung around.   
  
"Something tells me this isn't the negaverse  
  
at work," Lita said. The four Outer scouts dropped  
  
to the ground near them.   
  
"I can guarantee you of that," Pluto said.  
  
"Who are they?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's a very long story.." Pluto said. "You  
  
should transform...their energy is very dangerous."  
  
"They're going to destroy my temple aren't  
  
they!" Raye shouted.  
  
"No...they can't do that.." Pluto said. "Their  
  
energy only works on organic matter."  
  
"Oh," Raye said.  
  
"What an interesting confrontation," Sailor  
  
Saturn observed.  
  
The other scouts pulled out their power  
  
sticks and transformed in the meantime. Soon the  
  
nine were watching as the firebird hovered several  
  
feet away from Vical.  
  
"So..you wretched bird you have chosen to  
  
awaken..finally...well..so be it," Vical said.  
  
The bird let lose a barrage of fire. Vical  
  
blocked it with an energy shield.  
  
"Haven't you learned that that attack doesn't  
  
work?" Vical sneered.  
  
"Have they met before?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes.." Uranus said.   
  
"Uh..why don't we just blast the evil guy or  
  
something.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Which evil guy.." Pluto said. "What makes  
  
you think the bird is good?"  
  
"Well..I..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Never mind..just watch them.." Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"We have to be ready in case they take their  
  
battle elsewhere," Neptune said.  
  
"I have hunted you for millennia..and now  
  
this will be our final meeting," Vical said to the  
  
firebird.  
  
The firebird hovered there.  
  
"Okay..simple question..where did they  
  
come from?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Space," Uranus said.  
  
"Oh..space..okay," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Hey..they narrowed it down...a little,"  
  
Venus said.  
  
"It's not that we don't want to satisfy your  
  
curiosity...but we must keep focused.." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe if you told us why we wouldn't  
  
have to be focused at something we don't even  
  
understand.." Mars said.  
  
"Just keep the two from hurting any  
  
civilians.." Pluto said.  
  
"And is that even possible?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes..." Pluto said. "But using your energy  
  
attacks will only make them stronger. Wait it out."  
  
"Nice of you to tell us all this beforehand,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I have had numerous other concerns," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Are we waiting for someone to win?"  
  
Venus asked.  
  
"Neither of them will win.." Uranus said.  
  
"Oh...now I'm beginning to understand.."  
  
Venus said.  
  
Vical fired a blast of energy that lit up the  
  
sky. The firebird dived under it and Vical. Vical  
  
ducked under it and grabbed a hold of the wings his  
  
hands crackling with energy. The firebird screamed  
  
as did Vical.  
  
Seconds later the two were thrown back by a  
  
large explosion.  
  
"Hey...all right...just what we need...a  
  
completely random explosion," Jupiter said.  
  
"It's not as random as you'd think," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
The two combatants faced off at each other  
  
again.  
  
More waiting. Sailor Moon thought. This is  
  
boring. Yes, it's true a couple of really powerful  
  
things are fighting it out right in front of me, but  
  
after I've been in so many battles..it's a little  
  
annoying just to watch. Can't they just get this over  
  
with?  
  
Vical let out a battle cry as he was filled  
  
with energy and he charged at the firebird. It  
  
swooped in towards him and let lose another cone  
  
of fire. The two hit and exploded throwing each of  
  
the combatants backwards.  
  
"I don't think they're capable of killing each  
  
other, they seem to have a sort of opposite polarity  
  
set up," Mercury said looking at her computer.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It means that they can't stay close enough  
  
to each other to do any real damage...it's like the  
  
two opposing ends of a magnet."  
  
"Oh...magnet...huh..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You know what a magnet is right?"  
  
Everyone muttered.  
  
"Yes...it's what you stick school papers to  
  
the refrigerator with. Except in my case where  
  
they're not worth sticking on the refrigerator."  
  
Everyone sighed. Vical and the firebird  
  
exploded again.  
  
"How long can they keep this up?" Venus  
  
muttered.  
  
Seconds later there was a massive flash and  
  
Vical and the bird disappeared.  
  
"Are they gone?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes..and they won't be back," Pluto said as  
  
the outer scouts moved off.  
  
"Hey..aren't you going to tell us what that's  
  
all about?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sorry...we have to go, maybe some other  
  
time," Pluto said.  
  
"HEY!" The girls shouted.  
  
  
  
It was a little past midnight when two  
  
figures dressed in black moved towards the Diet  
  
Building. They carefully evaded the guards  
  
surrounding the area and moved in closer. They  
  
made their way to one of the doors and opened them  
  
quickly with a key. They slipped inside and moved  
  
under a rotating security camera and down the  
  
hallway.  
  
There were still a few more guards passing  
  
through the corridors, but they were also evaded.   
  
The two figures slipped to the office door marked  
  
with an immaculate sign.  
  
"PRIME MINISTER"   
  
Carefully they opened the door to the office  
  
and moved inside, quickly moving to the inner  
  
office door. They once again produced a key and  
  
opened the door. They moved in and began to  
  
search through the office.  
  
After several minutes of doing this they  
  
moved carefully back out the door and retraced their  
  
steps, soon they were hurrying back into the night.   
  
The next morning.  
  
"We got it.." Nagumo said walking into  
  
Chief Ozaki's office.  
  
"You did?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay.. then."  
  
"Yep..now I've got trusted people watching  
  
the situation twenty four hours a day. If something  
  
happens we'll know," Nagumo said.  
  
"Excellent," Ozaki said and scribbled  
  
something down on a piece of paper. Nagumo read  
  
it.  
  
This is technically illegal isn't it?  
  
Nagumo wrote back.  
  
Technically.  
  
The two smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn  
  
were walking through the sewer.  
  
"Is it wise to check this out with only the  
  
two of us present?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"It's an added risk...but, the faster we locate  
  
the enemy base the better," Pluto said.  
  
"Tactically more is to be gained by letting  
  
themselves weaken their own forces," Saturn said.  
  
"Well there are two reasons I disagree,"  
  
Pluto said. "First, more and more people are being  
  
attacked. If this keeps up we could have a riot on  
  
our hands. Trid was very effective before we caught  
  
him. I don't like seeing all these people in this  
  
much pain."  
  
"But they recover," Saturn said.   
  
"I know..." Pluto said. "But it isn't that easy  
  
just to say...let them recover."  
  
"I guess theoretically that's true," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"The second reason is this abnormal activity  
  
we observed. The battle between Vical and the  
  
firebird as well as Argosante's arrival. I fear the  
  
negaenergy may be drawing cosmic forces. If  
  
allowed to continue more and more trouble can pop  
  
up, it has already opened the rift between this  
  
dimension and parallel one. That's how Argosante  
  
got here."  
  
"That explanation gives me sufficient  
  
motivation. How far could this go?"  
  
"Far enough," Pluto said. "I don't even  
  
want to think in those terms...because if it went that  
  
far..."  
  
"I understand," Saturn said.  
  
The two kept moving.  
  
"Hmm...nothing yet," Pluto said.  
  
"This is about the location of where we  
  
located the last enemy," Saturn said.  
  
"Really you can tell that easily?" Pluto  
  
asked.  
  
"I have a very good sense of direction.."  
  
Saturn said.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Perhaps down that way..." Saturn said.  
  
"Yes, probably," Pluto said. The two kept  
  
moving.  
  
"I have finalized our latest plan,"Nephlite  
  
said.  
  
"You had better hurry," came a voice.   
  
"They bugged my office you know,"Sylia Coral said  
  
walking into the sewer.  
  
"Yes they did...but that will also work to our  
  
advantage."  
  
"How?"   
  
"Allow me to explain it to you."  
  
And he did... Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn  
  
stood outside listening to every word.  
  
Meanwhile at Self Defense Force  
  
headquarters.  
  
"Still nothing?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes sir...nothing of interest," an officer  
  
reported. "As ordered we erased the tape of the  
  
things that had no significance."  
  
Nagumo nodded.   
  
"Well this is precautionary anyway,"  
  
Nagumo said. "We don't know anything at this  
  
point."  
  
General Patterson came in the door.  
  
"Any luck finding Stanton?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"No...but that's to be expected," Patterson  
  
said. "If he is involved with this, and I know he  
  
is...."  
  
"Just do your best," Nagumo said. "But be  
  
careful."  
  
"I'm trying," Patterson said and headed out.  
  
Colonel Nagumo and Captain Ozaki walked  
  
into Prime Minister Coral's office.  
  
"You wanted to see us Ma'am," they said in  
  
unison.  
  
"Yes, I recalled you because I need you to  
  
deliver some top secret information and I need  
  
people I can trust to do it," Coral said.  
  
"You can trust us Ma'am," Nagumo said.  
  
"I know," Coral said smiling and handed  
  
each an envelope.  
  
"Take the letter to your respective fathers as  
  
fast as you can," Coral said.  
  
The two nodded and headed out.  
  
SDF Headquarters.  
  
"We've got something sir," one of the  
  
technicians in the control center said.  
  
"What is it?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"It's Stanton..he's in Coral's office."  
  
"Finally..." Nagumo said.  
  
They piped through the conversation.  
  
"So...Maxfield..it's good to see you again,"  
  
Coral said.  
  
"It's the Sailor Scouts you know, that are  
  
behind all this."  
  
"What? You can't mean it," Coral said.  
  
"Oh..it's not their fault...it's because they've  
  
been possessed."  
  
"But they've been fighting the evil forces."  
  
"No, you don't understand...that's what they  
  
want you to believe."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Doesn't seem like Coral's involved does  
  
it?" Nagumo said. "But what about the Sailor  
  
Scouts?"  
  
"Uh sir...your daughter...ahem...Colonel  
  
Nagumo is here to see you," an officer said  
  
approaching.  
  
"She is?" Nagumo asked.  
  
Colonel Nagumo walked in.  
  
"Hello," She said. "I have new orders about  
  
the negaverse...they're from the Prime Minister.."  
  
She said.  
  
"Those orders may have just become  
  
obsolete, but let me see them," Nagumo said.  
  
Seconds later General Patterson burst in the  
  
door and tackled Colonel Nagumo. 


	157. 157

Chapter 157   
  
"What is going on?" General Nagumo  
  
shouted.  
  
"You don't want to touch that paper,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stun bomb," Patterson said and grabbed  
  
Colonel Nagumo. "She's been possessed by  
  
them..."  
  
"What?" General Nagumo said.  
  
"What do you mean!" Colonel Nagumo  
  
shouted.  
  
"Guards!" General Nagumo barked.  
  
"Take her to the brig for now.." General  
  
Nagumo said.   
  
"But I haven't done anything," Colonel  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Patterson explain this," Nagumo said.  
  
"Chief Ozaki just got hit with a stun grenade  
  
delivered by his daughter..." Patterson said. "I was  
  
worried about something like that happening so I  
  
got your daughter stuck in traffic until this  
  
happened. They were supposed to do it  
  
simultaneously."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Captain Ozaki was knocked out to make it  
  
look like an accident or something."  
  
"Are you sure that they're possessed?"  
  
"Sir...I don't know...but I have very reliable  
  
information."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It's a very complicated story with several  
  
lucky breaks...but we know it."  
  
"All right...so what does it mean now?"  
  
"It means the Prime Minister is in on it,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Sir...Coral and Stanton have just set up a  
  
plan for the Self Defense Forces and the police to  
  
trap the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"But she needed us out of the way because  
  
we've suspected Stanton. They take us out and then  
  
take advantage of the confusion to personally order  
  
everyone after the scouts," Nagumo said.  
  
"Seems that way sir," Patterson said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Good question," Patterson said. "Sir if you  
  
don't mind...I have some intelligence to gather."  
  
"Please.."Nagumo said.  
  
Patterson hurried out.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe stood at the edge of the  
  
apartment roof starring out at the city.   
  
"Hotaru..you know you shouldn't stay out  
  
there this long...you might catch cold. It's  
  
unseasonably cold," Setsuna said standing at the  
  
roof door.  
  
"I haven't caught a cold in several years. If I  
  
did it might help to prove I was human," Hotaru  
  
said.  
  
"There are other ways to do that," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"I am at peace up here," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes...but you can be at peace where it's  
  
warmer too," Setsuna said.  
  
"Warmth..." Hotaru said. "I rarely felt that,  
  
only cold."   
  
"Too much cold isn't good."  
  
"I never said it was good," Hotaru said. "But  
  
it is what I'm used to."  
  
"You'll just need to adjust."  
  
"Adjust...yes.."  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
"It's really a matter of when and where isn't  
  
it," Setsuna said.  
  
"When is tomorrow...where? I'm not sure,"  
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"How do you know it's tomorrow..he didn't  
  
say that in his plans..and they were foiled anyway.."  
  
Setsuna said.   
  
"I know.."Hotaru said.  
  
"Don't give me that...you only know so  
  
much."  
  
"That I do know.." Hotaru said. "He will  
  
attack tomorrow."  
  
"Your tactical analysis seems accurate,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"If he does not do that...I will be surprised.."  
  
Hotaru said. "But after all..would we expect it?"  
  
"I wouldn't...but you would."  
  
"He does not know me."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Chief Ozaki meanwhile was waking in the  
  
hospital up to see General Nagumo and General  
  
Patterson standing there.  
  
"Aw...geez...I'm dead and you two are  
  
waiting for me.." Ozaki muttered.  
  
"We're hardly dead," Nagumo said.  
  
"Neither are you," Patterson said.   
  
"Oh...what happened?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"That will take some explaining," Nagumo  
  
said. "Just what day is this Chief?"  
  
"How many days have I been out?"  
  
"One. Tell me, who did we track down in  
  
the negaverse conspiracy?  
  
"Negaverse conspiracy? You figured it  
  
out?" Ozaki asked.   
  
"As I suspected," Patterson said.  
  
"Memory wipe," Nagumo said.  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"I've got some things to do," Patterson said.  
  
Nagumo nodded and Patterson walked out.  
  
"You wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
Ozaki asked.  
  
"Oh sure...and wait till you hear where you  
  
were seen in a dress," Nagumo said with a smile.  
  
"WHAT?" Ozaki said.  
  
Prime Minister Sylia Coral passed by the  
  
security gate on her way inside the Diet building,  
  
Japan's legislature. The guard nodded politely.   
  
Sylia nodded back and headed down a hallway. She  
  
passed by some more guards and turned towards the  
  
immaculate entrance to the Diet Chamber and  
  
waited. The Speaker stood up at the podium.  
  
"Prime Minister Coral has requested  
  
permission to address the Diet she says to speak of  
  
an urgent matter," the speaker said.  
  
Many of the legislators in attendance started  
  
murmuring wondering just what the Prime Minister  
  
meant was an urgent matter.  
  
"The Prime Minister..." the speaker said.  
  
Coral grinned and walked up to the podium. The  
  
Diet room went quiet.   
  
"My friends...I have come before you to say  
  
few things...and first among them....SURPRISE!"  
  
she shouted as energy flew out from her hands and  
  
blanketed the room. The Diet members slumped in  
  
their chairs as the energy was drained out of them.  
  
Coral laughed as the energy swept through  
  
her. Guards rushed into the chamber only to be  
  
drained of their energy as well.  
  
There was a vast commotion as Coral raced  
  
back down the hallway and jumped out the door.   
  
There she found several police cars and military  
  
vehicles pulling up with more arriving every  
  
second. She stopped. The group all had their guns  
  
pointed at her.  
  
"Uh..Nagumo," Chief Ozaki said as they  
  
both stood behind a car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we really shoot the Prime Minister?"  
  
"Hmm..." Nagumo said. "Now that you  
  
mention it...."  
  
Coral let out a scream and from her back  
  
black feathered wings sprouted and she lifted off the  
  
ground and flew over them.  
  
"Well..that's not going to give us very good  
  
press," Ozaki said.  
  
"Let's go," Nagumo muttered.  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple, the inner Sailors  
  
and Guardians were sitting waiting in human form.  
  
"Any idea what Nephlite wanted to talk to us  
  
about?" Raye asked.  
  
"He just said he needed to talk to us,"  
  
Serena said. "That we should all meet him here."  
  
"D.V. suggested we be on our guard, a lot of  
  
strange things have been happening lately," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Rick said.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
"Checking some things," Amy said.  
  
On a rooftop a few blocks away, Sailor Pluto  
  
and Sailor Saturn watched as Coral flew over them.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and stop her?" Saturn  
  
asked.  
  
"No..we have to draw Nephlite out too,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"She's heading towards the Cherry Hill  
  
Shrine," Saturn said.  
  
"That's her probable destination," Pluto  
  
said. "Let's go."  
  
And the two leapt off after the Prime  
  
Minister creature.  
  
"Pluto..." Saturn said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has anyone contacted the other one?"  
  
"Other one?"  
  
"The one in the hat."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask......come to think of it...no,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Fortunately I have," Maverick said.   
  
The two turned to face him. Pluto grinned.  
  
  
  
Nephlite at the moment was racing through  
  
the relatively vacant streets in his stolen sports car.   
  
With most of the scouts waiting for me at  
  
Raye's temple, they'll be an easy target for an  
  
ambush from Coral and me. He thought.  
  
A rose smashed into the windshield. He hit  
  
the brakes and leapt out of the car. Tuxedo Mask  
  
stood on a nearby wall facing him.   
  
"So you'd like to make this interesting do  
  
you?" Nephlite said readying himself.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks blasted along the ground  
  
and stopped Nephlite in his tracks as he erected an  
  
energy shields to block it.  
  
"Two Sailor Scouts and a wussy man. Is this  
  
the best defense you can come up with?"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
He whirled and blocked the two attacks.  
  
Uranus and Neptune launched their attacks again.  
  
He strained to block them. Tuxedo Mask hesitated,  
  
but then let loose a barrage of roses. A few flew  
  
through the shield and embedded themselves in  
  
Nephlite. He staggered back, but unleashed an  
  
energy wave towards Uranus and Neptune flinging  
  
them into the street.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"   
  
The two attacks hit and he whirled towards  
  
them. Tuxedo Mask meanwhile had turned his  
  
attention towards Sylia Coral who was at this point  
  
gliding towards the battlefield. He flung several  
  
roses upward.  
  
"Not today cape boy," Coral said using an  
  
overused phrase. She blasted the roses away and  
  
sent a meteor of energy streaking downward  
  
towards Tuxedo Mask. He jumped out of the way  
  
only to gasp as it stopped and threw itself at him  
  
hitting him hard and exploding. He was thrown to  
  
the pavement.  
  
Coral kept going, her destination was Cherry  
  
Hill.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and their Guardian  
  
counterparts had other ideas and now transformed  
  
were rushing to the scene of the Nephlite battle.  
  
"Any idea how powerful Nephlite is  
  
Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"According to Maverick's scans he seems to  
  
be operating at a level twice as powerful as  
  
Malichite was the time we killed him, at least that's  
  
his best estimation," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Oh...fun..." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Any idea where Coral is right now?"  
  
Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"Right above us!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
The group skidded to a stop as Sylia Coral  
  
swept towards them an energy meteor flew from her  
  
hands.   
  
Maverick leapt seemingly out of nowhere,  
  
as usual and swung his sword. The meteor split in  
  
two and exploded knocking him into the roof of a  
  
house.  
  
"That didn't look fun," Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Silly scouts," Coral said.  
  
Guardians Saturn and Uranus fired their  
  
swords, Coral slid out of the way of the shots and  
  
swooped towards them firing energy beams from  
  
her eyes. The scouts scattered.  
  
"Let's try to meet up with the others and  
  
make a plan or something!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
and the scouts all took off still running the same  
  
direction they had been. Sylia Coral swooped after  
  
them.  
  
  
  
The four outer scouts all faced Nephlite. He  
  
grinned. They grinned back.  
  
"Trying to match my intimidating grin with  
  
your own ey?" Nephlite shouted and laughed.   
  
"Enough pleasantries!"  
  
He built up his energy. The four scouts  
  
readied their own attacks.   
  
"HAAAAH!" he shouted as wave of energy  
  
flew from his hands. The four scouts let their  
  
attacks go. The energy exploded against each other,  
  
but Nephlite's overcame it slightly and exploded in  
  
front of the four scouts knocking them back as  
  
expected.   
  
He started building up his power again.  
  
"I'll get em!" Sailor Uranus shouted and ran  
  
forward drawing her grail sword.   
  
"Really?" Nephlite shouted and shot a bolt  
  
of energy from his hand. Uranus was hit but kept  
  
coming she swung her sword right at his arm. The  
  
other three Sailors attacked, but Nephlite deflected  
  
the blast before hitting Uranus point blank with an  
  
energy filled fist.  
  
  
  
Sylia Coral flew after the Sailor Scouts and  
  
Guardians grinning as her eye beams were narrowly  
  
being dodged by her prey. She built up her energy  
  
and prepared another energy meteor.  
  
"Guys...let's take care of this," Guardian  
  
Uranus said. The four Guardians stopped and leapt  
  
into the air launching their attacks. Coral launched  
  
her meteor. The two energies exploded, knocking  
  
the Guardians back to the ground. The Sailor Scouts  
  
kept running. Coral pursued.  
  
The four stood back up.  
  
"Did we actually accomplish something?"  
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"Impossible," Neptune said.  
  
"Let's just keep going," Saturn said and the  
  
group started to run despite their injuries.  
  
Sailor Neptune was hit hard by Nephlite's  
  
attack and sank to the ground. Pluto and Saturn  
  
fired back with their own catching Nephlite by  
  
surprise. He stepped back but threw up another  
  
energy shield.  
  
"It's only a matter of time," he said.  
  
"Stop right there Nephlite!" came a shout.  
  
Nephlite whirled.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
Nephlite put up an energy shield but was  
  
still thrown back by the sheer force.  
  
Nephlite sank to one knee and growled.  
  
"It's over Nephlite," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sylia Coral dropped to the ground beside her  
  
ally. Her wings receded  
  
into her body given that it took a great deal of  
  
energy to fly.   
  
"She's trouble Sailor Moon," Sailor Pluto  
  
said. "She has avast amount of energy in her."  
  
"Wondrous," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'll be taking that energy if you please.."  
  
Nephlite said walking up to her.   
  
"That's okay Nephlite I'm fine," Coral said  
  
grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I've got the energy..you don't.." Coral  
  
said.  
  
"But I'm the commander!"  
  
"I'm the Prime Minister.." Coral said. "Now  
  
go away...my loyal subject."  
  
"You wouldn't.."  
  
Coral blasted him with energy and flung him  
  
into a fence..he didn't move.  
  
The scouts all watched in surprise.  
  
"The negaenergy inside her has even made  
  
her disloyal," Tuxedo Mask said limping up. Sailor  
  
Moon controlled herself. Now was no time to deal  
  
with her other issues.  
  
"You made one mistake Nephlite. You  
  
trusted a politician," Guardian Neptune said as the  
  
Guardian Scouts slowly arrived.  
  
"Miss Coral...you can't do this!" Venus said.  
  
"Oh, can't I? What's it to you?" Coral said.  
  
"You're supposed to want to save this  
  
country, not destroy it."  
  
"That's true, but that was before...you  
  
know... the evil energy took over my will!"   
  
"I know that inside the real Sylia Coral  
  
wouldn't allow this," Venus said.  
  
"Spare me," Coral said. "How many times  
  
do you think the trying to reach the person inside  
  
speech is actually going to work?"  
  
"She has a point.." Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Uh listen Prime Minister..uh if you don't  
  
give up now we'll sorta have to zap you..and that  
  
isn't fun," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We've never beaten up a head of state  
  
before.." Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we couldn't,"  
  
Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"You will soon learn that your time has  
  
come to an end," Coral said. "I have become the  
  
most powerful being on the planet."  
  
"No that's me," Sailor Moon said. "Or  
  
perhaps you haven't heard of me. I am.."  
  
"Sailor Moon champion of Justice..yada  
  
yada yada.." Coral said. "Well right wrongs and  
  
triumph over this!"  
  
She sent a spike of energy right at Sailor  
  
Moon who jumped out of the way.  
  
"We can just jump over those sort of  
  
things.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Maybe," Coral said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..look out!" Guardian Saturn  
  
said and leapt forward. The energy spike had turned  
  
and honed back in on her. Guardian Saturn pushed  
  
Sailor Moon out of the way and was hit.  
  
Sylia grinned.  
  
"More!" she shouted and sent a large group  
  
of them out of her hands.  
  
The remaining Guardians fired their swords.  
  
The attacks bounced off an energy shield.  
  
"No..no no.." Sylia said. "It's going to take  
  
all your power to break through this...and you're a  
  
little busy at the moment.."  
  
The scouts all had to dodge the spikes.   
  
Sailor Mercury thought quickly and grabbed  
  
Guardian Saturn's energy sword. She swung it  
  
around and blasted a spike out of the air. The four  
  
outer scouts were also working to get rid of them.   
  
Tuxedo Mask swatted one away with his staff.   
  
"And meanwhile...I do this..." Sylia said and  
  
let the energy surge through her, she unleashed her  
  
attack hitting the whole force of scouts and  
  
throwing them into a nearby building's front wall.   
  
They all winced from the pain.   
  
Sylia stopped letting her energy recharge.  
  
"We need some offense," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Apparently so," Sailor Saturn said and leapt  
  
forward. Sylia was surprised that Saturn had  
  
recovered so quickly and tried to build up an attack.  
  
Saturn swung her scythe right at Sylia. Sylia backed  
  
up, her energy shield couldn't stop the blade on it's  
  
own. Sailor Pluto leapt forward and swung her  
  
staff. Sylia avoided the attack, but a third weapon  
  
came flying at her, Tuxedo Mask's staff. She was  
  
hit in the chest and stumbled back.  
  
"NO!" she shouted and unleashed another  
  
wave. The scouts were thrown back.  
  
Sylia collapsed.  
  
"She must be exhausted," Mercury said  
  
trying to stand up from the attack. "But she has  
  
more energy building."  
  
"We have to do this now," Jupiter said.  
  
"Come on now, before she can recharge..."  
  
Mars said.  
  
"The pain," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"It'll be all right...if we win," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
Slowly the scouts stood up grimacing from  
  
the pain they felt. Sylia also staggered up.  
  
"Pluto...Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn...Mist Wave!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge."  
  
"Pluto..Storm Fist!"  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!"  
  
The attacks flew into Coral. She met them  
  
with an energy wave of her own and they met.  
  
"You...will not beat me," She said.  
  
"We always win," the scouts shouted back.   
  
"Not this time..." Coral said. The energy  
  
began to fly in towards them. They all struggled to  
  
fight it off, their energies flying through them.   
  
Tuxedo Mask struggled to get up and throw a  
  
rose...it hit Coral and caused her to weaken. The  
  
energy gradually...began to head back towards her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"We've almost got her!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.  
  
The energy continued to push her, the scouts  
  
strained, but knew they were going to succeed.   
  
Coral collapsed and the energy disappeared. The  
  
scouts stopped. Mercury caught her breath and  
  
looked into her computer.  
  
"There's no negaenergy left in her," she  
  
said.  
  
"But she's alive?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes," Mercury sad.  
  
"And what about Nephlite there?" Guardian  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"I think it's time we ended his suffering,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You don't mean," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You said we can't heal him," Sailor Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Don't worry I have another way, even if the  
  
energy is still there. If he does not remember it is  
  
there, we will have a solution." Sailor Pluto said.   
  
She twirled her staff and Nephlite was bathed in  
  
multicolored energy, the negaverse uniform fell  
  
away revealing only a suit.  
  
"What'd you do?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Blocked his memory. From now on, he'll  
  
believe he's just Maxfield Stanton. I'll see to the  
  
rest," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"He really did want to become human,"  
  
Sailor Moon said. "His past must have caught up  
  
with him somehow."  
  
"Now he'll be able to live without the past,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Several SDF and police vehicles rolled up.  
  
"The Prime Minister...is she all right?"  
  
General Nagumo asked.  
  
"She will be," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"You don't have to worry about any more  
  
evil out of here," Nagumo said.  
  
"Heh, except defense spending cuts," Chief  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
Nagumo sighed.  
  
"I guess the country owes you again,"  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Hey, the world owes us again," Venus said.   
  
  
  
"Just be happy we don't come to collect,"  
  
Guardian Neptune said.  
  
Nagumo nodded.   
  
"Now what about those robots?" Sailor  
  
Venus asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," most of the scouts added.  
  
And later that day in a hospital bed Maxfield  
  
Stanton woke up and looked to see the sun shining  
  
in the window.  
  
"Hello there Mister Stanton," came a voice.   
  
He turned to see Molly standing there. He smiled.  
  
"Hello..." he said woozily. 


	158. 158

Chapter 158   
  
A day passed.  
  
"Would you like to explain just what is  
  
happening here?" Mars asked.  
  
"That is why I called us together," Pluto  
  
said. "Please bear with me, this story is complex."  
  
The scouts all nodded. Most had recovered  
  
from their injuries. Guardian Saturn and Maverick  
  
were both recovering though. Tuxedo Mask's  
  
injuries were not known since he had dropped out of  
  
sight again.   
  
"A couple of weeks ago, I sensed a strange  
  
presence, but I couldn't pinpoint it. However,  
  
because I attempt to keep track of everyone and  
  
everything that has had contact with the negaverse I  
  
learned that Doctor Richter was experimenting with  
  
a new design of robot. He intended it to be a human  
  
defense against future enemy attacks," Pluto said.  
  
"Just how could he build something like  
  
that?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"He had help from someone or something,"  
  
Pluto said. "Apparently this strange force gave him  
  
a crystal capable of generating the power and energy  
  
to protect against negaverse attacks, and our own."  
  
"And you didn't find this unusual?" Mars  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeah...I thought you four would do  
  
anything to protect this planet, and you just watch  
  
him build the thing?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
  
  
"It was for that exact reason that I let them  
  
build it. If it had been completed, the robot could  
  
have been a valuable ally, it might even allow some  
  
of you a much needed break, since I know that has  
  
already been an issue," Pluto said.   
  
Some of the scouts grimaced.  
  
"So I believed it was necessary to let him  
  
complete it, however, my plan was to take control  
  
of the robot before it became operational and find  
  
out just what he had programmed into it. I hoped to  
  
find out the force's motive behind it," Pluto said.   
  
"But he finished it too quickly. I miscalculated."  
  
"Then look what it did? It attacked us,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Wonderful work there Pluto," Guardian  
  
Neptune said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Pluto grimaced slightly. She wasn't used to  
  
making mistakes.  
  
"And so is Doctor Richter in the power of  
  
this new force?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Not anymore," Pluto said. "He was at the  
  
time, I'm sure of it, but by then it was out of his  
  
hands. He built it, but then was returned to his  
  
original state with no memories of building it. But  
  
the robot had been built. While the crystal was  
  
active, the robot was relatively impervious to our  
  
attacks, but not completely. If we had massed most  
  
of the Sailor Scouts, and hit it we could have  
  
destroyed it, however, it was possible for a smaller  
  
group just to run out the crystal so it would have to  
  
recharge. This is why I was prepared to go ahead  
  
with letting it be built. I figured that if worst came  
  
to worst, we could come together and destroy it.   
  
Unfortunately, it attacked before I could bring all of  
  
us together, and it managed to get away. We then  
  
kept track of it trying to prevent any casualties, all  
  
the while trying to figure out who was behind all  
  
this in the first place. Meanwhile...those other  
  
attacks were occurring in the city."  
  
"What were they all about?" Mercury  
  
asked.  
  
"Pure distraction," Sailor Uranus said. "It  
  
was designed to keep the other scouts busy we  
  
think...because the evil force, after being given one  
  
robot, was able to create two more."  
  
"It seemed it needed Richter's know how to  
  
build the robot, but once done it could replicate it,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Doesn't seem like a powerful force if it had  
  
to rely on a human to help it out," Venus said.  
  
The scouts nodded.  
  
"It is more powerful then I expected," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Regardless, the robot's string of attacks  
  
was merely to keep all of the scouts busy, while the  
  
enemy force continued to strengthen itself," Uranus  
  
said. "We continued to follow it, because it was the  
  
only clue we had. Meanwhile Maverick was trying  
  
to sort through the crimes looking for a nonexistent  
  
pattern."  
  
"Not true," Maverick said standing slowly.   
  
"There was a pattern, a very clear one. However, it  
  
could only be seen when looked at from a different  
  
perspective. However, your story isn't over is it?"  
  
"No," Pluto said. "There was more. So, we  
  
continued our efforts, realizing the majority of the  
  
scouts had other problems to deal with. We  
  
continued to track the first robot, but soon learned  
  
about the other ones. We were beginning to  
  
understand it's abilities more fully, but soon we  
  
learned it could teleport, and that made our task  
  
even harder, but we had to figure out what it was  
  
doing. The second and third robots could be  
  
damaged far more easily than the first though."  
  
"What you didn't realize was that you were  
  
also being distracted," Maverick said.  
  
The four outers nodded. The others scouts  
  
all were surprised.  
  
"We realized that just recently," Pluto said.  
  
"But you were no better," Uranus said.  
  
"On the contrary, I now know exactly where  
  
our enemy is," Maverick said.  
  
The entire group started.  
  
"How?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"Think about it...criminals are drained of  
  
energy...right?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Soon afterward, the police and the SDF  
  
arrive, to investigate right?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"So...a police officer near the scene of the  
  
crime, wouldn't look odd would it?"  
  
The group all looked at each other.  
  
"That's right...the robot was only part of the  
  
plan, but the truth is that the people draining energy  
  
from criminals have been the police itself, not the  
  
robot," Maverick said.  
  
Most of the scouts' eyes widened.  
  
"But...Maverick...why?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"They're under the influence of the same  
  
evil force that took over Doctor Richter," Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"Why send the robot out at all?" Sailor  
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"To take attention away from the police, and  
  
allow the enemies to work undetected. Of course  
  
the robot itself is quite powerful on its own as well,  
  
and was able to keep us quite busy." Maverick said.   
  
"But so who is the mastermind behind all  
  
this?" Mars asked.  
  
"Chief Ozaki."  
  
The group all let out various noises.  
  
"That idiot," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"He's under enemy control, but still...his  
  
expertise in police operations and such is  
  
influencing this. You see the pattern is all criminals  
  
Ozaki couldn't catch or didn't get sent away for  
  
long enough sentence. I think the evil force is  
  
relying on Ozaki's knowledge"  
  
"But it's such an oversight," Sailor Pluto  
  
said. "This evil force has been careful enough to  
  
lead us in all directions, and yet it still relies on that  
  
obvious implication."  
  
"Obvious? Did our enemy know that I  
  
would have access to the most sophisticated  
  
database on criminal activity ever assembled?"  
  
Maverick asked.  
  
"Good point," Sailor Pluto said. "Still...we  
  
both know there's something evil behind this, but  
  
who?"  
  
"That I couldn't tell you," Maverick said and  
  
shrugged.  
  
"Let's just go confront Ozaki," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"That could be a bad idea," Mars said. "He  
  
has the entire police force with him right?"  
  
"There's no way of telling," Maverick said.  
  
"But what is this guy after?" Guardian  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
"Well...isn't a good question?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"It would seem like he's building up for  
  
something," Uranus said.  
  
"Jeez...have the scouts ever been this  
  
clueless?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"I beginning to agree with Sailor Moon, I  
  
think we have to go confront Ozaki and force his  
  
hand," Jupiter said.  
  
"But Jupiter, you could have to face your  
  
own father," Mercury said with concern.  
  
"So be it," Jupiter said, "It's not like I'd  
  
have to kill him.".  
  
"Glad you're okay with this," the others said  
  
in unison.  
  
"I'd prefer to know more about what we're  
  
dealing with," Pluto said. "But that's what we've  
  
been trying to find out for quite a while.. I see little  
  
other choice then to just fight them out. Unless  
  
anyone disagrees."  
  
The entire group looked around at each  
  
other.  
  
"Maverick?" Pluto asked.  
  
"There are few other options," Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"But Pluto...don't you think this was bit  
  
reckless of you? Even with the chance to give us  
  
allies," Mars said. "You must have known that an  
  
evil force was behind it."  
  
"I knew a different force was behind it,"  
  
Pluto said. " And you're right to wonder..but I felt  
  
that I'd be able to fix it, and since I knew the robot's  
  
limitations, or at least thought I did, I thought even  
  
if it was completed we could get together to stop it.   
  
It was also true, that we had to find someway to  
  
draw the force out. If I was able to get to the robot  
  
before it was completed, it would be helpful, and it  
  
might draw out our new force before it was ready, if  
  
that was its goal. If we didn't get there in time, at  
  
least we'd get some idea of the force, but then it  
  
managed to throw us several curves, which we had  
  
little choice but to follow."  
  
"I agree with your judgement," Maverick  
  
said managing to get the courage to keep talking.  
  
"You do?" the inners asked.  
  
"Yes...warriors cannot always chose their  
  
own field of battle," Maverick said.   
  
"But Maverick, if she had stopped the  
  
robot," Mercury began.  
  
"The new force might have tried a new, and  
  
different tactic. Playing 'what if' just isn't useful at  
  
this point."  
  
"Still, maybe Greg wouldn't have been as  
  
badly hurt," Mercury.   
  
"That was my own fault," Maverick said  
  
solemnly.  
  
"I guess you're right about playing 'what if'  
  
now," Mercury added.  
  
"Hmm...still...the amount of amorallness  
  
you guys show on regular occasions is a bit  
  
disturbing," Mars said.  
  
"Yeah.," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You can't expect all our enemies to be nice  
  
enough to just show up and say 'fight me'," Sailor  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Yes, we've got quite a reputation now.   
  
Enemies, if they're smart, will try to avoid us when  
  
ever possible," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"We must be increasingly vigilant," Sailor  
  
Saturn said.   
  
"If we aren't who will be?" Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I guess you're right," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Still...it's not the way I'd like us to be seen."  
  
"We're not seen," Sailor Pluto said. "Only  
  
felt."  
  
"Amen to that," Guardian Neptune said. The  
  
group all looked at him.  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
Neptune shrugged and grinned.  
  
"He is gone," Saturn said.  
  
"What? You mean Neptune? We've known  
  
that for a while," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"That is true, however, I meant that another  
  
of your number is gone," Saturn said.  
  
"Where'd Maverick go?" Sailor Uranus  
  
asked.  
  
"Now there's sneaking around for you,"  
  
Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"We know," the inner Sailor Scouts  
  
answered.  
  
"So...uh...Pluto...just what do we do now?"  
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I guess we go find Chief Ozaki," Sailor  
  
Pluto said. "Though that's your decision, not mine."  
  
"Uh...I say we go find Chief Ozaki," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Way to go leader," Mars muttered.  
  
"Hey I came up with the idea first anyway,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Let's get to it then," Sailor Moon said, but  
  
then turned to Maverick and Guardian Saturn.   
  
"You two...I'd like you to watch from a distance."  
  
"Why?" Saturn asked.  
  
"You're both taking longer to recover, for  
  
whatever reason, and we don't know what we're  
  
getting into. Besides, you can be a surprise weapon  
  
if we need you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She has a point," Maverick said. "Sailor  
  
Moon, I had no idea you could think tactically."  
  
"I can if it means keeping you two from  
  
rushing into battle as injured as you are," Sailor  
  
Moon said. "Mercury said it must be because Saturn  
  
was already badly hurt a little while ago, and  
  
Maverick, you may be able to hold up in a fight, but  
  
explosions and roofs aren't fun."  
  
"Basically," Maverick said.  
  
"If there's nothing else to discuss, we should  
  
go," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Inside his office, Chief Ozaki leaned back in  
  
his chair with a ridiculous grin on his face.  
  
"I didn't think it would be this easy," he said  
  
to himself. "Yes...the conquest of this planet begins  
  
here, I will soon dispose of the only defense the  
  
Earth has and then finally this planet will be mine."  
  
He stood up and walked to the office door  
  
and swung it open. He turned to his secretary.  
  
"Hold all calls and assemble the troops," he  
  
said.  
  
The secretary grinned menacingly and  
  
picked up her phone.   
  
Ozaki grinned and headed down the  
  
hallway.   
  
"Let it begin," he said.  
  
The scouts were meanwhile leaping towards  
  
Police Headquarters.  
  
"If we can catch him before he's ready, there  
  
may be a chance to end this without a large battle,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Since when have we solved anything  
  
without a large scale battle?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"First time for everything," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Guess so," Sailor Moon said.   
  
The group all came to a stop on a nearby  
  
rooftop, there however they found a surprise.  
  
"Oh..no..." Sailor Moon said as she saw the  
  
scene. Standing all around the HQ and inside it, as  
  
well as on top of it, was the majority of the city's  
  
police force. Also present were the robots staring  
  
down at them.   
  
"This isn't good," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Greetings Sailor Scouts," came a voice.   
  
Floating in the air nearby was Chief Ozaki.  
  
The group all looked at him.  
  
"How do you like my nice surprise," he said.  
  
"Just who are you?" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"Oh...well...they call me King Metalis, my  
  
wife was Queen Metalia," he said.  
  
"So?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I see..Sailor Moon, you never learned who  
  
the true leader of the negaverse expedition  
  
was...Queen Beryl was just our field commander,  
  
but the true Queen of the Negaverse was my wife  
  
Metalia. I am the King of the Negaverse!" Metalis  
  
shouted morphing his usual form. "I suggest you  
  
surrender."  
  
"Where's the SDF anyway?" Guardian Pluto  
  
asked.  
  
"An excellent question," General Patterson  
  
said moving onto the roof. "Ozaki was able to zap  
  
Nagumo with some sort of energy sapping  
  
thing...it's spread throughout a good deal of the  
  
SDF. Our troops are all weak...they can hardly  
  
move, let alone fight. But we couldn't even use our  
  
weapons against fellow humans anyway."  
  
He winced.  
  
"General? Are you all right?" Mercury  
  
asked.  
  
"I ran into a bit of trouble getting over  
  
here..." he said and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Ahem...now that you know how hopeless  
  
your situation is, I'll give you five of your minutes  
  
to decide," Metalis said hovering above the scouts.  
  
The Police stood ready to pounce.  
  
'We need a plan," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Uh..everybody huddle," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The group all looked each other and then  
  
formed a makeshift huddle.  
  
"If we surrender the world is doomed,"  
  
Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"If we don't, they attack," Sailor Neptune  
  
said bluntly.  
  
"Innocent people could be hurt," Mars said.  
  
"Unfortunately that is acceptable casualties,"  
  
Sailor Uranus said. "If the world is saved."  
  
"No casualties are acceptable," Sailor Moon  
  
said bluntly. The inner Scouts nodded.  
  
"Look around you. The possibilities of us  
  
pulling this off without hurting someone..." Sailor  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Hey...stop nudging me.." Guardian Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"I was not," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not.."  
  
"Okay," Guardian Pluto said and knocked  
  
Neptune out of the huddle.  
  
"Guys do you mind?" Jupiter snapped.  
  
The negaverse king looked on with  
  
annoyance.  
  
"It must be taking massive amounts of  
  
energy for him to control so many people," Sailor  
  
Pluto said. "And we are fairly immune to bullets.   
  
He may not even bother having those people use  
  
their guns, for that matter he may not even keep  
  
them under his control."  
  
"Besides, hurting innocents isn't practical,  
  
only getting their energy is," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"But if he was to take someone hostage,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You might hold back, but I wouldn't,"  
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Me neither," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
Sailor Moon just glanced at them, not quite  
  
understanding how they could be so cold blooded,  
  
but then they weren't, they had the entire world in  
  
mind.  
  
"Just say...he decides to keep all those  
  
troops under his control and they rush us?"  
  
Guardian Neptune asked. "Just what do we do?"  
  
"Deal with it," Artemis said.  
  
The entire group looked at him.  
  
"Well..you're going to have to..." he said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Venus asked.  
  
"There's no time for that, just stop those  
  
things," Artemis said and hurried off.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Then how about first time we get the  
  
chance, we just blast that guy," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Simple, but makes sense," Sailor Uranus  
  
said.   
  
The scouts all slowly got their powers ready.  
  
"Time's up!" the King shouted.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The Guardians fired their swords.  
  
Metalis produced an energy shield. The  
  
blast dissipated but the sheer force of it knocked  
  
him back.  
  
"I'll be waiting for my army to finish you  
  
off!" Metalis shouted and vanished.  
  
"They always do that!" Sailor Moon  
  
shrieked.  
  
"Uh..oh..it looks the police and army still  
  
have a bone to pick," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"You have to be careful everyone," Luna  
  
said hurrying up. "A hit from one of your first level  
  
attacks may stun them, but anything else might kill  
  
them."  
  
"That's just great," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I suggest you all split up and draw their  
  
attention in different directions," Artemis said.  
  
"But do we have to fight off all of them?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Looks that way," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"We have no choice," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Let's split up then."  
  
"Guardians, you three work as a team. Draw  
  
them in another direction," Pluto said.  
  
"Right," The three guys said and leapt to  
  
another roof.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, I'm sure you can figure  
  
out the best way to handle this," she added.  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded and jumped  
  
another way.  
  
"Venus and Jupiter, you team up and do the  
  
same," Pluto said.  
  
The two nodded and raced off.  
  
"Sailor Mars, you and I will protect Sailor  
  
Moon," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Uh it's not that I don't want to..but why'd  
  
you chose me?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I'll tell you sometime," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
A group of police raced onto the roof.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted and  
  
leveled them.   
  
More came.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
More dropped, but still others came on, and  
  
the two kept fighting them each fighting while the  
  
other recharged.  
  
Sailor Moon starred at the mass of police  
  
swirling around her trying to get to her and she  
  
sighed. How are we going to beat all of them? She  
  
wondered. 


	159. 159

Chapter 159   
  
"Hah! Come and get us!" Guardian Neptune  
  
shouted.  
  
A mass of cops were racing down the street  
  
after them.  
  
"Why are we running? We could just  
  
jump?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then they'd give up..." Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Good point," Uranus said. "But we're  
  
going to run out of energy at some point."  
  
"So will they," Neptune said.  
  
"Hey...yeah," Pluto said.  
  
And the three kept running until a large  
  
mass of troops came out of nowhere in front of  
  
them.  
  
"They flanked us!" Uranus shouted as they  
  
skidded to a stop.  
  
The troops stopped, having them  
  
surrounded. The three scouts looked around.  
  
"We can jump up though," Neptune said.  
  
"We'll wait for them to charge and then  
  
bamn..." Pluto said.  
  
"If it works...well...it'll be weird," Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Won't it though," Pluto and Neptune said.  
  
"Wait a second..guys...we're not near any  
  
buildings," Uranus said.  
  
"So if we jump up, we'll have nowhere to go  
  
won't we?" Pluto asked worriedly.  
  
"Hmm..well..that won't work," Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Hmm...this is going to hurt," Pluto said.  
  
"Guys..I suggest we distract them as long as  
  
possible," Neptune said.  
  
"How?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I'll handle it..," Neptune said.  
  
Pluto and Uranus looked at each other.  
  
Neptune walked forward.  
  
"Gentlemen!" he shouted. "I wish to speak  
  
with you."  
  
"Yeah...what?" one of the commanding  
  
officers said.  
  
"Well..let's look at the odds..there are  
  
thousands of you..right?" Neptune asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"And three of us. Right?" he asked.  
  
The group all nodded again.  
  
"So here's what I propose," Neptune said.   
  
"The end result of which is that you end up beating  
  
the living...uh...stuff out of the three of us."  
  
"Sounds good..." the officers all said.  
  
"But only once I fail to keep a sea shanty  
  
going?"  
  
The troops all glanced at each other.  
  
"You're on!" they shouted.  
  
"You got it," Neptune said.  
  
"We're doomed," Uranus and Pluto  
  
muttered.  
  
"I set out from old Portsmouth town, a  
  
windy snow filled day!" Neptune began to sing.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" Venus  
  
shouted while leaping over a group of cops. She hit  
  
them and bounced off another building ready to  
  
attack again.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted  
  
from a standing position nearby. The officers were  
  
giving her a wide birth as she plowed through their  
  
lines with ease.  
  
We can't keep this up forever. She thought  
  
worriedly. The officers formed up to hit her again.   
  
She let loose another attack.  
  
"Venus....Meteor Shower!" Venus shouted  
  
from the top of a building. Golden bolts rained  
  
down from the sky. The cops began to scatter, a  
  
few fell.  
  
"Venus! Are you sure you should be using  
  
that!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"It seemed to do the trick," Venus said.  
  
"Duck!" Jupiter shouted and leapt into the  
  
air. Venus ducked, Jupiter vaulted off of her and hit  
  
an officer sneaking up on Venus from behind.  
  
"Oh...thanks.." Venus said.  
  
"There calling in the special forces now..."  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"That's not good," Venus said.  
  
Several black figures leapt onto the roof.  
  
Jupiter and Venus looked at each other.  
  
"Let's go!" They said and launched more  
  
attacks.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune  
  
meanwhile were standing back to back facing a  
  
force coming down either side of a street.  
  
"Haven't they figured this out yet?" Neptune  
  
asked.  
  
"Guess not," Uranus aid.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two blasts flew down the street and  
  
leveled the attackers.  
  
"Well...that wasn't hard," Neptune said.   
  
Another mob of cops flooded into the street.  
  
  
  
"This isn't good," Sailor Pluto said looking  
  
at the massive amounts of cops rushing towards her.  
  
"We're holding them off though," Sailor  
  
Mars said.  
  
"It's not that...we're weakening ourselves  
  
when we should be worried about the King," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon's right," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"The more we fight the weaker we'll be."  
  
"He's inside there, I know it," Sailor Moon  
  
said starring at Police Headquarters.  
  
"You're telling me he just teleported in  
  
there...that's hardly dramatic," Mars said.  
  
"He's not being dramatic," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"And that wouldn't take much energy, besides, it  
  
would be an excellent place to fortify himself  
  
within.   
  
"We have to go in now, I have to end this,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We need the others," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"The others are too busy fighting off the  
  
other forces...I'll stop him," Sailor Moon said and  
  
leapt to the ground.   
  
"Oh no...come on!" Sailor Pluto shouted and  
  
she and Mars went over the edge and hurriedly  
  
blasted away the police around Sailor Moon, she  
  
dashed in the door with Jupiter's power and  
  
barreled past more enemies. Mars and Pluto raced  
  
after her.  
  
"Sailor Moon wait!" Pluto said.  
  
"This has to be a trap!" Mars said.  
  
"So what? I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted. "Nothing can stop me."  
  
"I don't think she's thinking straight,"Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Unfortunately she's the one running the  
  
show now, " Pluto said.  
  
The two continued to blast away at the  
  
enemies as Sailor Moon raced up a flight of stairs..  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn hurried  
  
down a side alley. A mob of police skidded to a stop  
  
in front of them. They leapt over it.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn shouted  
  
knocking several back.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't be much help, but my  
  
bubbles aren't really offensive weapons, at least not  
  
against them anyway," Mercury said.  
  
"It's all right," Saturn said. Seconds later she  
  
was tackled by a group of officers jumping from a  
  
rooftop.   
  
Mercury ran at them only to be grabbed  
  
herself.  
  
A blue sword blast flew into one of the  
  
officers dropping him to the ground. Another  
  
dropped. Guardian Saturn raced forward swinging  
  
his word. The group all leapt off of Sailor Saturn  
  
and moved to face him.  
  
"Uh oh..." he said.   
  
Maverick landed in front of him and drew  
  
both of his swords.  
  
The cops charged. Maverick did as well.   
  
Cops dropped left and right and soon the  
  
alley   
  
was filled with unconscious police officers.  
  
"I was wondering where you two were,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"So much for being a secret weapon,"  
  
Guardian Saturn said.  
  
  
  
"And on yonder seagulls the sails do fly..."  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"You already said that line!" one of the  
  
officers shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" the mob replied.  
  
"Oh..uh...hmm.." Neptune said.  
  
"Get em!" the mob shouted and raced  
  
forward.  
  
"Jump!" Neptune shouted. The three leapt  
  
into the air.  
  
The mobs crashed into each other and  
  
collapsed.  
  
"Hah!" Neptune shouted. The three began  
  
their descent.  
  
"This is going to stink!" Uranus shouted as  
  
the three dropped into the midst of the mob.  
  
Venus and Jupiter looked all around them.  
  
"Hundreds more," They said.  
  
"Well...it's been nice knowing you," Venus  
  
said.  
  
  
  
The three Sailor Scouts burst onto the top  
  
floor of the building. An energy blast flew at them.  
  
"You are not prepared to face me," came a  
  
voice. Captain Kamata stepped in front of them.  
  
"That's all we need," Mars said.  
  
"You two cover me. I'm going," Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting into,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"The story of my life," Sailor Moon said.   
  
Kamata sent a ripple attack down the walls  
  
shattering them.  
  
"Come on guys..you have to attack him!"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"   
  
Kamata leapt over the attacks and charged at  
  
them. Pluto and Mars leapt forward and met him.  
  
Sailor Moon scurried by and smashed open the door  
  
to Ozaki's office. It was empty.  
  
"I'm on the roof Sailor Moon," came his  
  
voice.  
  
Sailor Moon rushed back out the door.   
  
Pluto and Mars were in hand to hand combat  
  
with   
  
Kamata.  
  
Sailor Moon raced up the steps she assumed  
  
would take her to the roof. She pushed open a door  
  
and immediately ducked as a police helicopter was  
  
thrown at her. She scurried under it as it exploded  
  
and blew apart. The King of the negaverse stood  
  
several feet away.  
  
"Sailor Moon...you may have beaten Queen  
  
Beryl alone, but I am a different matter," the King  
  
said.  
  
"I wasn't alone, I had my friends, and even  
  
when they aren't with me in body, they're with me  
  
in spirit," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Very well...enough with the preliminaries,  
  
give it all you've got and I will defeat you," the  
  
King said building up his attack.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" She shouted.  
  
The king of the negaverse sent his power  
  
flying at her. The two attacks met and clashed.  
  
She felt him beating her.  
  
"You can't beat me alone!" he shouted.  
  
He's right..but I have to hold out. Sailor  
  
Moon thought straining to let her energy hold him it  
  
broke out and she was thrown back, she let out a  
  
shout as she tumbled over the roofs edge...but  
  
something caught her. She looked up in amazement  
  
as Tuxedo Mask carried her back onto the roof and  
  
stepped forward to face the king.  
  
"King of the negaverse huh? So you're the  
  
one who ruined my planet one thousand years ago,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"The Prince of Earth himself...what an  
  
annoyance," The King said and threw out another  
  
attack. Tuxedo Mask threw back a barrage of roses.   
  
They hit and the attack still hit, but was weaker,  
  
Tuxedo Mask was pushed back.  
  
"Hah!" the King shouted.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
The six attacks caused the King to dive out  
  
of the way of them. He stood up. Sailor Moon  
  
looked up in surprise as the other scouts dropped to  
  
the ground and faced the King.  
  
The king built up his power.  
  
The Nine Sailor Scouts, Four Guardian  
  
Scouts, Maverick, and Tuxedo Mask responded  
  
with a barrage. it slammed into the energy. They  
  
strained and pushed. The energies clashed.  
  
"I'm a match for you!" he shouted.  
  
The scouts all continued to strain.  
  
She fired while straining. The scouts kept  
  
pushing. The energy flew back and hit the King he  
  
let out a scream, and he disappeared, leaving Chief  
  
Ozaki lying on the roof. The scouts all stopped and  
  
took their breath.  
  
"We've done it once again.." Mars said.  
  
"So we have," Sailor Moon said and turned  
  
to Tuxedo Mask. "Now..what are you doing here?"  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but does anyone  
  
remember those robots?" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"The robots?" Everyone said in realization.  
  
And not unexpectedly the three robots burst  
  
through the roof below them and faced the group  
  
down.  
  
"Hey..we were just talking about them.."  
  
Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"If we run out their batteries now..we can  
  
get rid of this menace for sure," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Why aren't they doing anything?" Sailor  
  
Jupiter asked.  
  
"Maybe they uh...are surrendering?"  
  
Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Unlikely," Sailor Uranus said. "And even if  
  
they were." Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The blast rippled along the ground and hit  
  
them. The robots stood there unfazed.  
  
"Well...don't you look stupid," Guardian  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"They're energy level is slowly rising,"  
  
Maverick said. "I believe that means they're going  
  
to overload."  
  
"Overload!" everyone else shouted.  
  
"Oh..geez..that could be bad," Mercury  
  
realized.  
  
"A self destruct device," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Destroy them quickly!"  
  
The scouts all built up their power and let  
  
loose another attack. The blasts hit the robots. The  
  
scouts all gasped for breath, their strength rapidly  
  
disappearing.  
  
"Sailor Scouts build up your power to it's  
  
fullest, we don't have much time," Mercury said.   
  
"Everyone else weaken them."  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spike Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
The four attacks hit the middle robot.  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a massive barrage of  
  
roses at a second.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
The third robot was hit.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"MARS FIRE SOUL!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!"  
  
The five attacks blasted across the roof and  
  
slammed into the robots. They were pushed back to  
  
the roofs edge and tumbled over.  
  
"Oh no!" everyone shouted and rushed to  
  
the edge. The people below scattered as the three  
  
robots smashed into the street and vaporized.  
  
"Great..they wait till they hit the street to  
  
vaporize," Sailor Mars muttered.  
  
"At least we did it," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Can we go home and sleep now?" Venus  
  
muttered.  
  
"Sailor Moon..we will talk later," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said and jumped away.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon said and collapsed  
  
from exhaustion.  
  
Later.  
  
"Why doesn't he call?" Serena said pacing  
  
back and forth.  
  
"Serena..calm down," Luna said.  
  
"I can't calm down," Serena said. "I'm so  
  
confused, and now Darien's making me wait like  
  
this..does he love me or doesn't he? And I don't  
  
even know if he does, if I do anymore, and even if I  
  
do and he does, do I want to get back together with  
  
him, because it might just lead to more trouble, and  
  
I don't like trouble, I've got enough trouble, you  
  
know what I mean..sure you do...you've never been  
  
part of a solid relationship you're entire life."  
  
"Serena, I'm a cat!" Luna shouted.  
  
"So..there are a lot of nice young cats out  
  
there, sure most of them wouldn't be much  
  
conversation..but..hey..you gotta start somewhere.."  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Serena...you're really strange when you're  
  
uptight."  
  
"When did you first notice?" Serena asked.  
  
A rose, end first flew in the window and hit  
  
her in the head.  
  
"Aw..geez..." she muttered. "The horror."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular," Serena muttered and  
  
picked up the rose.  
  
"Hey..there's a note attached, it must be  
  
from him!" she screeched.  
  
"Quiet Serena, the world has no use for your  
  
gift of screeching," Sammy said sticking his head in  
  
the door.   
  
"Go away..or I'll punish you!" Serena  
  
shouted.  
  
"Big deal...you think I'm scared because my  
  
sister's Sailor Moon."  
  
"YOU KNOW!" Serena shouted.  
  
"I do now!" Sammy said.  
  
Serena leapt out the door after him.  
  
Luna sighed.   
  
"So much for this being kept quiet, still it's  
  
not like her brother could tell anyone and have them  
  
believe him. It's Serena for heaven's sake," she  
  
said and jumped down to the floor. She looked at  
  
the note Serena had dropped.  
  
"He wants to meet with her...that could be a  
  
good sign or a bad sign," Luna said.  
  
Serena came back in the door.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be telling anybody  
  
anything," Serena said.  
  
"What'd you do? Kill him?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well..yeah..." Serena said stoically.  
  
"You can't hold that face for ten seconds."  
  
Serena stared at her.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Eight."  
  
Serena twitched.  
  
"Seven."  
  
Serena burst out laughing.  
  
"Not even till six..jeez.." Luna muttered.  
  
"You should read the note from Darien."  
  
"Oh that's right," Serena said and picked it  
  
up.   
  
"A meeting? I'd better go!"  
  
She hurried out the door. Luna heard a thud.  
  
"What was that?" She asked herself.  
  
Serena hurried back in the door.  
  
"Gotta..put a bandage on my skinned  
  
knee...but then I gotta go," She said and rummaged  
  
around in her drawers for a bandage.  
  
"You keep them all in the bathroom  
  
Serena," Luna muttered.  
  
"Oh that's right," Serena said and rushed  
  
out.  
  
A minute later she popped back in.  
  
"Now...I can go."  
  
"Good for you," Luna said.  
  
Serena then hurried out the door and was  
  
off.  
  
Serena arrived at the assigned meeting  
  
location and found Darien standing there waiting for  
  
her. She approached him hesitantly. She stopped  
  
ten feet short of him.   
  
"If you're going to dump me..uh...you can  
  
just tell me now so I don't have to go any  
  
farther...I'm tired," Serena said.  
  
"I'm not going to dump you," Darien said.  
  
"I'm going to apologize."  
  
"It's going to take more than that."  
  
"I know," Darien said.  
  
"All right.." Serena said and walked up near  
  
him.  
  
"Serena...I've been a jerk again. And I know  
  
you're giving more then you should by even coming  
  
to see me."  
  
"You're right about that," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..right..but you see...I've never been  
  
good at least as myself. You knew me before we  
  
really..got together .I was a jerk then..and I guess I  
  
just haven't gotten the hang of it. I didn't expect to  
  
fall in love so fast. And I've been under a lot of  
  
stress, the work has gotten harder, and it just sort of  
  
got weird."  
  
"Darien, just how did you think we could  
  
take a break?"  
  
"I uh...meant that we wouldn't see each  
  
other while I finished my research and then back  
  
together."  
  
"It wasn't just that was it?"  
  
"Well..I..was tempted."  
  
"Tempted to do what?"  
  
"Uh..well..I uh..."  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
"I thought I was in love with another girl."  
  
Serena looked at him and then started  
  
laughing.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well do you love her?"  
  
"No..I like her as a friend, a lot..but...she's  
  
uh...well she's not you.."  
  
"That could either be a compliment or insult  
  
depending on the circumstances," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, I was attracted to her, but in a way  
  
it was because I was nearby. Because of college  
  
we've been separated, but there have been very few  
  
times when we've been together that I haven't felt  
  
the same thing I felt for her, only it's much stronger  
  
with you."  
  
"Wait..a second...what about these very few  
  
times?"  
  
"Oh..uh..you know..just a couple.." Darien  
  
said.  
  
"It happens," Serena said.   
  
"So what I'm going to do is try to spend  
  
more time with you, and now I understand things  
  
better."  
  
"Darien, do you know how I felt?"  
  
"I didn't try to guess, but..."  
  
"You want me to let you know.." she said.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
She kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Now consider that all over your body."  
  
"Uh...it was actually painful.." Darien  
  
squealed.  
  
"At certain times," Serena said.  
  
"But..uh..well..that's the point I needed to make.   
  
Darien, you really should read some books on how  
  
not to get your girlfriend to despise you."   
  
"You despised me?"  
  
"For a short time..well...a week or so."  
  
"Oh? I deserved it," Darien said.  
  
"You're right you did," Serena said.  
  
"But how do you feel now?"  
  
"Darien, it's our destiny to be together, and  
  
even if it wasn't, I know there's something between  
  
us, that's very strong, it goes beyond the scouts, it  
  
goes beyond the moon, whatever it is, it brings us  
  
together, so I'll give you another chance, but  
  
Darien, let's not mess this one up okay?"  
  
"That's fine with me..and I wanted to make  
  
sure you knew we were clear...Serena with you in  
  
high school and me in college we're going to have a  
  
lot of work to do."  
  
"Work?" Serena asked. "Oh..yeah...right..if  
  
you say so."  
  
"Anyway...we may come under more stress,  
  
but I think we can work through it if we talk about  
  
it."  
  
"I'm all for that."  
  
"So we'll try and keep from being separated  
  
again if at all possible."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Serena, I will warn you, in my field, if an  
  
opportunity comes along, I may have to take it, it  
  
may mean I have to move, or do something else, but  
  
I will do everything I need to keep you happy. And  
  
all this business won't last for longer then a few  
  
years.. You understand."  
  
"I do," Serena said.   
  
"But I want you to know...that I will never  
  
leave you on my free will ever again," Darien said.  
  
"I believe you," Serena said.  
  
"Will you give me the same promise?"  
  
"Sure..why not...I mean..of  
  
course...Darien...I promise," Serena said.  
  
"Well then..I guess there's only one thing  
  
left to do," Darien said.   
  
"Go get some dinner?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh..no..Serena..I don't know when yet...we  
  
may be talking a long time here..whenever you feel  
  
ready..but I thought the best way to make sure we  
  
feel better about all this is for me to do..is..uh..I  
  
don't know how to phrase it," he pulled something  
  
from his pocket. "When the time is right," he asked  
  
holding out a small box.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh...Darien...of course I will!" Serena said  
  
and hugged him. 


	160. 160

Chapter 160   
  
Serena woke up and grinned.  
  
"You know what today is Luna?" she said.  
  
"No idea," Luna said.  
  
"It's my one week anniversary."  
  
"Of getting your engagement ring? Yes  
  
that's true, but one week usually isn't a big deal."  
  
"It is for me!" Serena said and jumped up  
  
out of her bed landing and knocking Luna out of it.  
  
"Serena...go be excited somewhere else,"  
  
Luna muttered.  
  
"Not a problem Luna," Serena said.  
  
Soon she was dashing down her stairs, ring  
  
in hand, only to have her father come around a  
  
corner at the last minute, she let out a screech as she  
  
crashed into him.  
  
"Serena..you can't handle going that fast,"  
  
her father muttered.  
  
"Uh..sorry.." Serena said.  
  
"What's this?" her father asked noticing the  
  
ring now lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh..that...uh..it's just a ring," Serena  
  
hurriedly said picking it up.  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh..uh..my friends gave it to me, it's a  
  
good luck ring."  
  
"That was nice of them, if there's something  
  
you need more of. It's good luck," her father said  
  
and got up, and walked off.  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief and raced  
  
out the door.  
  
Her father watched her go and then let a very  
  
demonic expression form on his face.  
  
"She's found a guy hasn't she? We'll see  
  
about that?" he said and began cackling.  
  
"What are you doing dear?" Mrs. Tsukino  
  
asked washing dishes a couple of feet away.  
  
"Ahem...you just wait and see," Mr. Tsukino  
  
said and hurried out.  
  
"That was odd. Of course, he's done things  
  
like this before," Mrs. Tsukino said. "Too many  
  
times before in fact."  
  
And at the restaurant  
  
"So...let's review," Mina said. "For a while  
  
now, negaenergy, spilled over from all our battles,  
  
had been collecting in the sewers. Then it suddenly,  
  
came together and somehow went after all of us and  
  
our friends turning us evil at times."  
  
"Uh huh," Amy, Lita, and Raye said  
  
nodding.  
  
"As this occurred, Nephlite gets hit too, but  
  
manages to conceal it, not only that he goes and  
  
saves some energy down there and prevents Serena  
  
from cleaning the whole place out. Instead he  
  
harnesses the power, zaps Coral, and finds some  
  
other people who drank neganergy water and  
  
somehow turns them into evil people," Mina  
  
continued.  
  
"Basically," Amy said.  
  
"Nephlite as usual doesn't come up with any  
  
plan capable of defeating us, so for a while he lays  
  
low plotting, in the meantime that idiot Richter,  
  
possessed by evil, starts building a robot with a  
  
super energy crystal supplied to him by King  
  
Metalis it seems. The outer scouts find out about  
  
the robot but let it get built anyway in the hopes of  
  
using it for good. Failing that they then start  
  
running around the city and much of Japan fighting  
  
it and trying to find out more about it. Two more  
  
surprise robots appear, Patterson also starts looking  
  
for it too. These robots also happen to be almost  
  
invincible until their power source runs out of  
  
course. The first robot turns out to be more  
  
powerful than the other two and sometimes they  
  
were hard to tell apart. So those jokers end up  
  
chasing different robots at different times, in and  
  
out, yada yada, some are zapping criminals but not  
  
really, et cetera..."  
  
"Fun times," Lita said.  
  
"Not only that, but Metalis takes over Chief  
  
Ozaki much like Jaedite took over the guys so that  
  
Ozaki doesn't realize he's evil and so while he's  
  
running around trying to figure out what the robot  
  
and eventually Coral is up to, he's actually part of  
  
the problem. Meanwhile Coral and Nephlite don't  
  
know that Ozaki is really Metalis so they attack him  
  
as well as the SDF, and even stun him for a while.   
  
Metalis may or may not have seen it coming."  
  
"Right," Raye said.   
  
"And in a fun twist, Coral and Nephlite, and  
  
Metalis all end up fighting us in a forty eight hour  
  
period, but fortunately not at the same time," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Yep," the other three said.  
  
"I don't feel very good," Mina said.  
  
"I think we all get what you're saying, we're  
  
not used to a multitude of enemies plotting,  
  
scheming, getting in each other's way, and the like,  
  
as did happen this time," Amy said.  
  
"So for a nice change of subject, do you  
  
think Serena's come down from cloud nine yet?"  
  
Raye asked.  
  
"It has been six days, maybe she's finally  
  
gotten all the excitement out of her system," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"That's what you said yesterday, after five  
  
days," Lita said. "Though she has to stop some  
  
time."  
  
"I wouldn't rush her, I'd probably go at least  
  
two weeks straight once I got a ring...unless Mike  
  
gave it to me...then I'd kill him and spend those two  
  
weeks hiding from the cops," Mina said.  
  
The other three girls just looked at her.  
  
"What? Don't you think I could avoid a  
  
manhunt for two weeks?"  
  
"It's not that Mina," Raye muttered.  
  
"It's not that at all," The three girls said in  
  
unison.  
  
"Oh....well I'll remember this," Mina said.  
  
The door to the restaurant slid open and  
  
Serena slid in.  
  
"Hi everybody!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey Serena!" the entire restaurant replied.  
  
"I honestly don't know how to react to that,"  
  
Raye muttered.  
  
"Still celebrating ey Serena?" Lizzie asked  
  
sliding up.   
  
"Wanna see my ring again?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, that's quite all right," Lizzie said and  
  
backed away.  
  
"Hah!" Serena said. She headed over to her  
  
usual table and slid in.  
  
"So what have you four been up to this  
  
lovely morning," Serena said.  
  
"We all got hit by cars.." the four muttered.  
  
"Hmm...you're not serious are you?"  
  
"No...really," The four said stoically.  
  
"Well you guys all seem to have gotten over  
  
it," Serena said.  
  
The girls sighed.   
  
"Oh, wait I get it...I'm making you all  
  
jealous," Serena said.  
  
"Yes," the four said.  
  
"Sorry...but let's be honest...would any of  
  
you hesitate to do the same thing?"  
  
The four girls glanced at each other.  
  
"No," Lita admitted.  
  
"No," Raye said.  
  
"No comment," Amy said.  
  
"Hey...I'd control myself," Mina said.  
  
The others snickered at her.  
  
Seconds later there was a loud thud as  
  
something hit the glass outside the restaurant.  
  
The girls all looked to see.  
  
"It's a rocket," they all muttered.  
  
"Geez...someone's in trouble," came three  
  
voices in unison. The girls whirled. Steve, Mike,  
  
and Rick were standing there looking over their  
  
shoulders.  
  
"It's not yours?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nope," Steve said. "I gave that up after the  
  
city passed an ordinance against me."  
  
"Smart move," Lita said.  
  
Seconds later Melvin, trailed by several  
  
other guys in large glasses, came running down the  
  
street. They grabbed the rocket and raced down the  
  
street followed by a couple of police officers.  
  
"Hah! They're going to get it," Mike said.  
  
"Suckers..." Steve said.  
  
"And how many times did that happen to  
  
you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Only a dozen," Steve said.  
  
"Hey..guys...have you seen my ring?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"Serena..you showed us yesterday," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..that's right...my memories a blur,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Yeah...well...being absent minded is the  
  
sure sign of genius," Mike said.  
  
"So what's that have to do with Serena?"  
  
Raye, Lita, Mina, Steve, and Rick asked.  
  
"Actually there is something to what he  
  
says," Amy said.   
  
"Hah...Amy you get absent minded  
  
sometimes don't ya?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"So do I...so that must mean..."  
  
"It must mean nothing," Raye said. "There  
  
are reasons that you can be absent minded, you  
  
know like being a ditz!"  
  
"Come on give Serena some credit, after  
  
all...uh..whoa...I have no idea what to say next,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Thank you so much Mike," Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
"So anyway, where do you think I should  
  
have my wedding?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena isn't it a little early to be planning  
  
for that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah...isn't it years away?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well...I thought my four future bridesmaids  
  
would like to hear about it."  
  
"Bridesmaids! Of course!" the girls shouted  
  
happily. "Please continue."  
  
The guys sighed.  
  
":Hey...maybe we'll get to be ushers.." Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah!" Rick and Steve said sarcastically.   
  
and the three gave each other thumbs up.   
  
There was a screech from above. The group  
  
all looked to see a short pink haired girl fall  
  
apparently out of nowhere and land on the table.  
  
"Rini!" the girls shouted.   
  
"You bet it is! I've got no time to explain  
  
but this planet's in danger!" Rini said.  
  
The girls all looked at each other.  
  
"Hotaru...what's wrong?" Setsuna asked as  
  
she noticed the dark haired girl starring out a  
  
window blankly.  
  
"A storm is coming.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hmm..you're right there is  
  
something...there, but it's not strong enough for me  
  
to know when it will arrive."  
  
"You felt it too," Haruka said emerging from  
  
the next room.  
  
"Still...all it means is that somewhere there's  
  
an evil force ready to make it's move," Setsuna said.  
  
"No this is different," Hotaru said turning to  
  
face them. Michiru joined them.  
  
"You three all have a small amount of  
  
energy flowing through you that gives you the sense  
  
of when danger is approaching. However, I am  
  
much more attuned to this feeling, even when I try  
  
to block the pain inside...the past, the present, and  
  
the future are coming together somehow, to meet."  
  
"Are you sure about this Hotaru?" Setsuna  
  
asked. "I don't mean to be skeptical, but as the  
  
guardian of time I would have sensed a major rift."  
  
"It is not time coming together, but elements  
  
of it," Hotaru said. "That is what I know...and it will  
  
be soon."  
  
"Well..so much for a vacation. How long  
  
did we get? A week?" Michiru asked.  
  
"That's a long time for us," Haruka said.  
  
"I really should have redecorated while I had  
  
the chance," Michiru said.  
  
"Hotaru, I wish you didn't have to carry this  
  
burden," Setsuna said.   
  
"I've had worse burdens to carry, and  
  
besides, this one is beneficial to humanity."  
  
"So it is," Setsuna said.  
  
  
  
The figure appeared in a flash of light in  
  
front of the Diet building. Prime Minister Coral  
  
hurried to her window to see the figure standing  
  
there.  
  
"Aw...geez...one stinking week?" she  
  
muttered and grabbed the red phone in her office.  
  
"This is Coral, guess what General?" she  
  
said. "Good guess..."   
  
The window flew open.  
  
"Oh...he's coming to see me, gotta go,"  
  
Prime Minister Coral said defiantly.  
  
The man floated in the door.  
  
"And you are?" Coral asked.  
  
"You are the leader of this country?" the  
  
man asked.  
  
"More or less," Coral said not wanting to get  
  
into the intricacies of Japanese politics with an  
  
alien.  
  
"I am Prince Metalite, of the Negaverse  
  
Kingdom, I am here to demand your unconditional  
  
surrender and I wish possession of the world,"  
  
Metalite said.  
  
"I uh..can't give you the world. I could only  
  
give you this country...if I chose to."  
  
"You will choose to," Metalite said forming  
  
a ball of energy in his right hand.  
  
The door swung open. Metalite turned.   
  
Standing there in the door was a figure similarly  
  
dressed in a negaverse uniform.   
  
"Nephlite!" Coral shouted in shock.  
  
"Prime Minister," Nephlite said. "Well  
  
Prince Metalite, it took you long enough to get  
  
here."  
  
"Nephlite? Weren't you killed?" Metalite  
  
shouted in surprise.  
  
"I came back."  
  
"Well are you going to stand with  
  
me..together we will avenge the negaverse and rule  
  
this planet."  
  
"Sorry...no..." Nephlite said and blasted  
  
Metalite out the window.  
  
"Traitor!" Metalite shouted. "I'll return for  
  
you!"   
  
He then disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Nephlite...you're memories...are...back?"  
  
Coral said.  
  
"Long story," Nephlite said. "Now you've  
  
got bigger problems."  
  
"I'm sure the Sailor Scouts can handle him."  
  
"I can't be too sure of that," Nephlite said.  
  
Prince Metalite now stood atop a large  
  
skyscraper.  
  
"I will need reinforcements if I am to take  
  
this planet. Fortunately, I have just the thing to do  
  
it."  
  
He pulled out a large dark crystal.  
  
"Crystal I call upon your powers...to bring  
  
back those who have died in the name of the  
  
negaverse!"  
  
Black energy surrounded him, and crackled.   
  
Then figures began to form around him. When that  
  
was done he looked around. He had several former  
  
negaverse soldiers with him. The ones that had  
  
fought the Sailor Scouts during Queen Beryl's first  
  
attack. And at the lead of them, the three generals,  
  
Malichite, Zoicite, and Jaedite. Coardite stood  
  
nearby.  
  
"Prince Metalite," Malichite said in surprise.   
  
"We're alive again," Zoicite said with a  
  
sinister grin.  
  
"I gave you this life, and now it's time for  
  
you to seek your revenge on the scouts, and this  
  
planet," Metalite.  
  
The negaverse group all let out a battle cry.  
  
Elsewhere a space craft had dropped out of  
  
the stars and moved over the planet.  
  
"We have arrived," Rubeus said looking out  
  
a window.  
  
"Our mission will be a success for sure,"  
  
Prince Diamond said walking up next to him.  
  
"I still don't understand why we are doing  
  
this?" the dark haired Saphire said walking up to the  
  
Prince.   
  
"This planet will pay for their misdeeds on  
  
our ancestors," Prince Diamond said.  
  
"Yes..but...we left our mission in the future  
  
to attempt this attack," Saphire said.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo's defenses were too strong,  
  
we lost the four sisters trying to take the city, here  
  
maybe we'll have a chance," Diamond said.  
  
"Are you sure about all this...I have a strange  
  
feeling about it," Saphire said.  
  
"We'll soon see won't we?" Diamond said.  
  
"Can I lead the first attack?" green haired  
  
Emerald said emerging from a side chamber.  
  
"Of course..." Diamond said.  
  
In Tokyo there was a massive panic. A UFO  
  
was floating above the city, the negaverse army was  
  
moving into position and the human forces were  
  
moving to face them. The scouts were rushing to  
  
meet the threat as fast as they could.  
  
"Uh...someone explain to me how we're  
  
going to fight off all of these enemies at the same  
  
time?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
  
"I don't think it would be possible for us to  
  
do that, we'll have to separate them," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Or get them to fight each other," Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"Hey...now that's an idea," Guardian Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"But they could wipe out half the city doing  
  
that.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"They could wipe out half the city fighting  
  
us too," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"We'll just have to figure this out when we  
  
get there," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"How did this happen Rini?" Jupiter said  
  
holding the girl in her arms.  
  
"It's a real long story, they didn't tell me all  
  
of it," Rini said.  
  
"Your parents?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Of course my parents!"   
  
The enemy had since congregated in one of  
  
the city's parks.  
  
"Just who are you?" Prince Metalite.  
  
"Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon,"  
  
Diamond replied.   
  
"What's your business here?"  
  
"I am here to take over this planet on behalf  
  
of the Dark Moon."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, I am here  
  
on behalf of the negamoon for the same reason,"  
  
Metalite said.  
  
"Then we are enemies...however.." Diamond  
  
said. "There is an even greater enemy here..the  
  
Sailor Scouts. If we fight each other now...they will  
  
defeat us both in our weakened state."  
  
"Hmm...you are right," Metalite conceded.  
  
"Let's defeat them first and then settle our  
  
own score."  
  
"Fair enough..but I warn you, try and betray  
  
me and I will destroy you," Metalite said.  
  
"The same goes for you," Diamond said.  
  
With the flying saucer as the eerie backdrop  
  
to the scene. The two evil princes stood waiting.  
  
Their troops stood around them.  
  
The SDF and the police waited. The  
  
population hurried out of the area as fast they could.  
  
The Scouts appeared.  
  
"You'd better take cover Rini," Sailor Mars  
  
said.   
  
Rini nodded.  
  
"Ah..they've arrived," Metalite said.  
  
"Sailor Scouts...and all your allies, I give  
  
you one chance to surrender, or face the wrath of  
  
our evil forces," Metalite said. "I give you five  
  
minutes to decide."  
  
"Them and their five minutes," Mars said.  
  
"They've got Jaedite, Malichite and Zoicite  
  
with them," Mercury said.  
  
"Prince Diamond and that whole dark moon  
  
family too.." she added.  
  
"Coardite too," Maverick added.  
  
"How?" the majority of the scouts asked.  
  
"Regardless of how, they do," Sailor Saturn  
  
said. "Death is not as final as everyone suspects."  
  
"Nor is time always as simple as straight  
  
line," Sailor Pluto added.  
  
"We need a plan," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Can I be of assistance?" came a voice.   
  
Nephlite walked up.  
  
"Nephlite?" most of them asked in surprise.  
  
"Here I am," he said. "Don't ask how...just  
  
accept it."  
  
Maverick and Mercury scanned him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not evil," he said.  
  
"No...you're not," Sailor Saturn said looking  
  
at him.  
  
"Oh..geez..what's going on," came another  
  
voice. The scouts were once again surprised to see  
  
the four sisters hurry up.   
  
"We saw the UFO, where'd it come from?"  
  
Bertie asked.  
  
"We have no idea," Venus said.   
  
"But it's here," Mars said.   
  
"And so is some form of the royal family of  
  
the dark moon," Jupiter said.  
  
"Impossible," Prisma said.  
  
"Apparently it isn't," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We have to talk to them," Avery said.  
  
"We have to try," Katsy said.  
  
"But there's no way you can get close to  
  
them," Venus said.  
  
"Oh yes there is," Katsy said.  
  
The four were covered in light and emerged  
  
in their dark moon outfits.  
  
"More surprises," Sailor Saturn muttered.  
  
The four floated over towards the enemy.  
  
"What..it can't be?" the four dark moon  
  
royal family members said in shock.  
  
"Don't hesitate blast them!" Metalite said.  
  
"No..we know them," Prince Diamond said.   
  
"Hmm..hold your fire...but this must be a  
  
trap," Metalite said.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond asked the four.  
  
"Prince Diamond, you know who we are,  
  
what are you doing here?" Avery said.  
  
"We have come from the future...but you  
  
were captured....how are you here now?"  
  
"It's complex," Avery said having no idea  
  
how they were meeting. "But are you here because  
  
of the wise man?"  
  
"Yes he is going to lead us to glory over this  
  
planet."  
  
"No's he not, he's here for his own selfish  
  
gains, we know that, he'll betray you the first  
  
chance he gets," Avery said hoping that whatever  
  
wise man existed for this Diamond had had similar  
  
ideas to the one who had existed for their own.  
  
"She's right," The three sisters added.  
  
"I've suspected," Prince Diamond said.  
  
"As have I," Saphire said.  
  
"He has been trouble," Rubeus said.  
  
"You dare question me!" The wiseman said  
  
appearing above them and firing blasts.  
  
"How dare you wiseman!" Prince Diamond  
  
said and fired a blast at him.  
  
"Something's happening," Sailor Moon said  
  
worriedly.  
  
"Now I know for sure," Diamond said.  
  
"Then come with us, protect this planet,"  
  
Avery said.  
  
"Very well...we will sort this out later,"  
  
Diamond said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Metalite said. "I'll  
  
destroy you too!"  
  
"Just try it," Prince Diamond said. The  
  
entire dark moon group flew to the other side of the  
  
battlefield.  
  
"Do not worry Prince Metalite, I will stand  
  
with you," the wiseman said. "And I have the  
  
power of the dark crystal behind me as well as their  
  
ship."  
  
"Very well..." Metalite said.  
  
"Hmm..just while we're changing sides,"  
  
Malichite said turning and shot a blast of ultraviolet  
  
razor blades at Metalite's head. He ducked them,  
  
but didn't avoid Zoicite kneeing him in the head and  
  
knocking him backwards.  
  
"More traitors!" he shouted.  
  
"I don't want to be left out," Jaedite said and  
  
sent a blast at the prince. He blocked it and  
  
Coardite moved in front of him for defense.  
  
"You are all traitors, but I stand here ready  
  
to face you!" Metalite said.   
  
"Good luck," Malichite said, but the three  
  
negaverse commanders jumped to the other side of  
  
the battlefield.  
  
"Surprise," Malichite said.  
  
"It'll be far more fun to fight on this side  
  
today," Zoicite said.  
  
"Yes, interesting too," Jaedite said.  
  
The Scouts shrugged.  
  
"It's still going to take everything we have  
  
to beat them," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, have no fears," came yet  
  
another voice. Standing atop a strange looking  
  
missile launcher was Doctor Tomoe flanked by  
  
Doctor Richter.  
  
"Father," Saturn muttered to herself.  
  
"This will shake em up..." Tomoe said.  
  
"Sailor Scouts are you going to attack?"  
  
General Nagumo asked.  
  
"Now we are," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The negaverse readied itself. The scouts  
  
readied itself. The SDF swung into action sending  
  
it's fighters in against the UFO. The missile shot  
  
from Doctor Tomoe's launcher and flew into the  
  
enemy. "Enough!" Metalite shouted as  
  
several of his troops went down. He was about to  
  
order an attack when there was a massive flash. In  
  
the air a massive tree floated in the air. It emitted a  
  
blast of energy which blew the enemy UFO to  
  
pieces. Standing on top of it's roots were some  
  
familiar figures.  
  
"Alan and Ann!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Fiore too," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Looks like we can be of assistance," Fiore  
  
said.  
  
"The gang's all here," Maverick muttered.  
  
"Prince Metalite I have a request," Coardite  
  
said on the evil side of the park.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Before this battle starts let me meet one of  
  
them in combat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have a score to settle."  
  
"Very well...you saved my life once, I will  
  
grant you this," Metalite said.  
  
Coardite advanced slowly. All eyes fixed  
  
onto him.  
  
"Maverick!" He called. "You're little  
  
girlfriends saved you the first time...now it's time  
  
for round two!"  
  
"He's calling you out," Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Maverick, he beat you within an inch of  
  
your life last time, don't go," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"It's a matter of honor now," Sailor Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Honor is not always a good enough  
  
reason," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Even if this battle began he would seek me  
  
out, it is better to settle it now," Maverick said.  
  
"That is also a good point," Sailor Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"I guess," Mercury said. "Be careful  
  
Maverick."  
  
Maverick nodded and advanced. The two  
  
sides watched intently.   
  
"Is he serious?" Jaedite muttered.  
  
"He doesn't even have a power attack...how  
  
can he expect to beat Coardite?" Malichite said.  
  
"Don't underestimate him," Nephlite said.  
  
"Now...Maverick.." Coardite said. "It is end  
  
game!"   
  
Maverick struck before Coardite expected.   
  
He leapt forward swinging his sword. Coardite  
  
spun out of the way forming his own energy sword.   
  
He swung quickly. Maverick flipped backward and  
  
fired off several shots, Coardite slid between them  
  
and swung his sword again. Maverick blocked it  
  
with his right hand and quickly drew his other  
  
sword with his left. He fired it straight into  
  
Coardite who staggered back quickly. Maverick  
  
charged and attacked with both swords.  
  
"He's well skilled," Prince Metalite  
  
observed.  
  
Coardite leapt backwards and winced  
  
slightly. Maverick fired a barrage. Coardite threw  
  
up an energy shield and took it. Maverick fired  
  
continuously. Coardite built up an energy attack  
  
and flung it. Maverick dived out of the way and  
  
charged forward, the two met and fought with their  
  
swords again.  
  
"I have gotten better..." Coardite said.  
  
"Trained while you were dead ey?"  
  
Maverick said and rolled back swinging his sword  
  
at Coardite's legs. Coardite jumped out of the way  
  
and fired an energy burst. Maverick jumped  
  
through it and winced but stuck his swords straight  
  
into Coardite. Coardite let out a shout. Maverick  
  
flipped off of him and launched another barrage.   
  
Coardite blocked it with a shield.  
  
"Come on!" He shouted.  
  
Maverick slid forward and swung his swords  
  
at a massive rate. Coardite blocked them but was  
  
tiring. Maverick finally connected. Coardite  
  
staggered back and then lunged at Maverick again.  
  
"Enough...I grow tired of this!" Metalite said  
  
and launched an attack at Maverick. Mercury and  
  
Sailor Saturn instinctively leapt forward and pulled  
  
him out of the way. The guardians let loose a  
  
barrage at Coardite and knocked him back. Then  
  
the battle began in full. The two sides let loose a  
  
massive barrage of energy. The sky crackled from  
  
the force of it all.  
  
"If one side doesn't win this soon...the  
  
interaction could explode!" Sailor Pluto shouted.  
  
"And what exactly are we supposed to do  
  
about it!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"Try harder!" Sailor Uranus said.  
  
The good side sent their energy across the  
  
park with greater strength, the forces of evil tried to  
  
match it, but in the end they were swallowed up by  
  
the energy. The air cleared.  
  
The group all stood there in amazement.  
  
"Well....that was..uh..strange," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
The various groups all looked around in  
  
amazement.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Malichite shouted. The  
  
scouts all took defensive positions.  
  
"You misunderstand...I wish to ask  
  
something of you," he said.  
  
"Uh...what?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Heal us, before we get drawn into another  
  
of these battles, we're sick of fighting," Malichite  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..uh..well..okay.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I suggest you do it for my family too...we  
  
have been corrupted by the wiseman," Prince  
  
Diamond said.  
  
"Uh...all right..this could take some time and  
  
I'm very tired." Sailor Moon said and pulled out her  
  
crystal.  
  
"This is confusing," Sailor Venus said. "Just  
  
where did all these people come from, and at the  
  
same time?"  
  
"Once again the universe...or perhaps more  
  
than one, has shown itself to operate in an unusual  
  
fashion," Sailor Saturn muttered.  
  
"Thankfully it isn't like this all the time,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"I had him beat you know," Maverick  
  
muttered.  
  
"Sure ya did," The other guardians said.  
  
"Uh...we did some damage..." Mercury  
  
noticed. The group all looked. The entire park was  
  
a decimated.  
  
"The price of freedom," Sailor Uranus  
  
muttered.  
  
"The price of survival," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Not for those plants," Guardian Neptune  
  
muttered.  
  
"I believe we can do something about that,"  
  
Fiore said and with a wave of his hand the park was  
  
restored to it's natural beauty.  
  
"That's useful," Sailor Venus observed.  
  
"All right who's next," Sailor Moon  
  
muttered at the line of former enemies getting ready  
  
to be healed.  
  
Later.  
  
"Well this has been a strange day hasn't it  
  
Luna?" Serena said leaning against her window sill.  
  
"That is has," Luna said.  
  
"The negaverse and the dark moon people  
  
are all trying to join society as normal humans.   
  
Alan, Ann, and Fiore are going to stick around for a  
  
few days before heading on a sightseeing tour of  
  
Earth as Pluto calls it...and things..are just sort of  
  
weird."  
  
"I know Serena. This was very unexpected."  
  
"I haven't gone away yet either you know,"   
  
Rini said.  
  
"Oh..yeah..that's right...when does your  
  
flight leave?" Serena muttered.  
  
"You're such a fool," Rini said.  
  
  
  
Light years away in her golden throne room.   
  
Galaxia stared out at a projection of the galaxy.   
  
Occasionally planets would materialize in front of  
  
her.  
  
"The way is now clear Madame Galaxia,"  
  
Galira said as she and Galia entered and bowed.  
  
"Yes...it is," Galaxia hissed as a projection  
  
of the planet Earth appeared before her.  
  
"Begin preparations," she said. Her two  
  
daughters and minions bowed and walked out.   
  
Galaxia walked over to the Earth and stared at it  
  
intently. She brought her hand up and cupped the  
  
planet with her fingers.  
  
"You are all that is left in my conquest, but  
  
not for much longer," she said and not unexpectedly  
  
began to laugh. 


	161. 161

Chapter 161   
  
In her palace Queen Galaxia paced back and forth. She  
  
clutched a star seed in one hand twirled it with her fingers.  
  
"We have done it madame Galaxia," one of her daughters,  
  
Galia said.  
  
"We have destroyed a kingdom on the decline. The true  
  
challenge is Earth," Galaxia said.  
  
"Are we going to go there my Queen?"her other daughter  
  
Galira asked.  
  
"Not yet," Galaxia said. "There is still a great deal to do  
  
here. Rebellions have begun in the other reaches, and we have yet  
  
to deal with those three dark warriors that refuse to give up their  
  
futile attempts to defeat me. I will not move against Earth until my  
  
own empire is secure. However, It may still be possible to take  
  
care of that annoying Moon Kingdom."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Galira asked.  
  
"Several things," Galaxia said. "Send for the Goddesses."  
  
Three figures clad in black crept along the corridors  
  
stepping aside to avoid the various minor minions of Galaxia.  
  
"We have to learn what her plans are."  
  
"I know, but still, that isn't easy to do. If she discovers that  
  
we're here."  
  
"She won't if we keep moving."  
  
"She will if we don't have a plan."  
  
"Watch it."  
  
The three hid as Galira headed down the corridor leading a  
  
large group of figures chained together.   
  
"The remnants of those Goddesses."  
  
"Why hasn't Galaxia destroyed them?"  
  
"Maybe she's going to do that now?"  
  
"She usually doesn't wait."  
  
"Yes, perhaps the fact that they don't have star seeds  
  
intrigues her."  
  
"I doubt it. You'd think she'd be too busy to be worried  
  
about that."  
  
"We should find out what's going on."  
  
"I really think this is going to lead to trouble."  
  
"We have to try."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. I'd rather not meet Galaxia  
  
face to face anytime soon."  
  
"There maybe another way."  
  
"What do you want from us Galaxia?" the Goddess of  
  
Power said defiantly.  
  
"Such energy in opposition," Galaxia muttered. "Here I let  
  
you live and you give me no sign of gratitude."  
  
"Why should we. You've enslaved us."  
  
"It is a far better fate then I usually reserve for my  
  
enemies."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to do something for me. In exchange I let you  
  
live."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Conquer Earth."  
  
The Goddesses all laughed.  
  
"Couldn't you do that yourself?"  
  
"I could,"Galaxia said. "But it would be such an  
  
annoyance. I'd rather you did it."  
  
"And why should we, so we can spend the rest of out lives  
  
in servitude?"  
  
"I will let you join my forces, where you will be able to live  
  
out your days as allies of mine, in a new empire. Or..."  
  
She blasted a Goddess. The Goddess vaporized.  
  
The leader looked at the rest.  
  
"We accept your terms."  
  
"Excellent," Galaxia said. "Galira, prepare them for their  
  
journey."  
  
Galira lead the Goddesses out.  
  
"Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, Iron Mouse, keep an eye on  
  
them."  
  
Three more minions appeared at her side and nodded.  
  
"Galaxia-sama, may I ask a question?" Lead Crow asked.  
  
"Yes," Galaxia said.  
  
"How do we know the Goddesses will not take advantage  
  
of their freedom and move against us."  
  
"Because those bracelets I put on them serve a similar  
  
purpose to the ones you wear. I can terminate any of them at any  
  
time," Galaxia said.   
  
"Galaxia, those Goddesses proved to be easily dealt with.   
  
Won't the sailor scouts have an easy time as well?" Iron Mouse  
  
asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Galaxia said. "However, I am sending someone  
  
else along who should be able to make it especially difficult on the  
  
scouts. And even if it doesn't, we will learn enough about our  
  
enemies to be able to be more then capable of dealing with them."  
  
"You're sending someone? Who?" Aluminum Siren asked.  
  
"Enough questions."  
  
The group all nodded and hurried out.  
  
Galaxia utilized a great deal of power and vanished out of  
  
the throne room. She appeared in space. Floating nearby was a  
  
large mirror.   
  
"It took me a great deal of time and effort. I hope it is worth  
  
it," she said and stared into the face of the being enclosed inside  
  
the mirror.   
  
"Who are you?" the figure asked.  
  
"Nehelenia, you should know me better then that," Galaxia  
  
said.   
  
"Galaxia!" Nehelenia said in shock.  
  
"Yes, it's been a long time since we last met," Galaxia said.  
  
"Yes it has. Why are you here?"  
  
"To free you from this accursed prison of course."  
  
"I'm sure you have a reason for this."  
  
"Oh yes, but I'm sure you'll have no trouble with it."  
  
"And that reason is?"  
  
"I want to you to destroy the Moon Kingdom and it's  
  
numerous warriors."  
  
Nehelenia grinned.  
  
"I'm sure no doubt to further your own goals of conquest,  
  
but then again, I could care less who runs this galaxy. I want to see  
  
Queen Serenity cry as I rip her daughter to pieces in front of her."  
  
Galaxia smiled.  
  
"Then that is exactly what you will be able to do," Galaxia  
  
said. "However, you will have to build your strength. I am not  
  
about to tax my own energy resources to give you your powers  
  
back. Especially considering how much I am expending just to  
  
free you."  
  
"Finding energy on the planet Earth is rarely a problem."  
  
"True, it's keeping it that is a problem."  
  
Nehelenia grimaced.  
  
"But you will not be alone. I have sent along a group of  
  
warriors for you to command. They will not like you, and you will  
  
not like them, but they will serve you because if they don't they  
  
will be destroyed by me," Galaxia said.  
  
"I understand," Nehelenia said. "I would have preferred to  
  
use my dead moon circus."  
  
"You're dead moon circus is nothing more then a worthless  
  
group of losers who don't know how to fight," Galaxia said.  
  
Nehelenia scowled at her.  
  
"I have given you true warriors," Galaxia said. "You know  
  
the Moon Kingdom well, and you know how to beat it's warriors.   
  
You will have to use strategy. But I warn you, the sailor scouts and  
  
their allies have become quite formidable."  
  
"I can tell, or else you'd already be fighting them. You fear  
  
them don't you Galaxia."  
  
"I fear no one," Galaxia said. "But like you, I know what  
  
the moon kingdom is capable of. They're forces are troublesome,  
  
they often stumble onto the best laid plans or defeat the most  
  
powerful of enemies through luck alone, and that's not to say they  
  
do not know what they are doing. I do not look forward to facing  
  
them. I would prefer to take care of them without having to ever  
  
look into the face of that foolish Princess Serena. I do not fear  
  
them. I could vaporize their planet."  
  
"Of course you could, but you'd only be destroying  
  
yourself, since you need the star seeds to power the energy of  
  
chaos," Nehelenia said.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
Nehelenia grinned.  
  
"I have not been completely out of contact, and everyone  
  
knows that you are immersed in the chaos power, but the only way  
  
to sustain it is to collect more and more star seeds. And you've  
  
probably stripped most of the galaxy clean, so here you are, with  
  
your massive empire, and your ability to probably blow up a star  
  
system, but you can't because if you did, you couldn't get any more  
  
energy. Of course Earth is filled with it. Conquer Earth and the  
  
galaxy is yours. If you don't you'll be helpless as your energy  
  
slowly drains, and the scouts build their power to fight you."  
  
"Enough," Galaxia said and shattered the mirror.   
  
Nehelenia floated next to her.  
  
"I am sending you to Earth. Destroy the Moon Kingdom,  
  
obtain your revenge."  
  
"Oh I will," Nehelenia said.   
  
I will have to keep an eye on her. Galaxia thought. She  
  
knows far too much.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Palace.   
  
"I really thought you were smarter then this," Lead Crow  
  
said.  
  
Facing them down was the three dark warriors.  
  
"We'll see how well you do without Galaxia around."  
  
"We'll do fine," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"You're asking for it," Iron Mouse said.  
  
The two sides shot at each other shooting energy as they  
  
did.  
  
"This is the last time we'll have to deal with you!" Lead  
  
Crow shouted unleashing her attack.  
  
"We couldn't agree more," the warriors replied. Suddenly  
  
a blast of energy shot down the corridor and hit the three evil  
  
Sailors. They collapsed to the ground.  
  
The three starlights grinned.  
  
"Now let's get out of here before any more trouble shows  
  
up."  
  
"But where do we go now?"  
  
"We follow them, of course."  
  
"Are you serious."  
  
"Yes, we head for Earth."  
  
Galaxia returned to the palace followed by Nehelenia. She  
  
found the place ransacked and her three warriors lying wounded on  
  
the ground. Galia and Galira had also hurried to the area.  
  
"What happened here?" Galaxia shouted.  
  
"The starlights madame, they ambushed us," Lead Crow  
  
said. "No doubt a failure of our perimeter defenses."  
  
"No doubt...stupidity!" Galaxia snapped.   
  
"You don't seem to run a very smooth operation,"  
  
Nehelenia said.  
  
"I would watch what you say," Galaxia said. "The  
  
Starlights have been particularly annoying. They always manage to  
  
strike when I am unable to strike back at them. If they were to ever  
  
meet me face to face I would destroy them."  
  
"They know better then to do that though," Nehelenia said.  
  
"It's only a matter of time," Galaxia said. "Let me  
  
introduce you to your forces."  
  
  
  
"I've never known you to be wrong my Queen, but are you  
  
sure?" Sailor Pluto starred at Queen Serenity's faded image.  
  
"I wish I could say I was wrong," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Something has freed Nehelenia from her mirror. I have little doubt  
  
it is Galaxia."  
  
"Galaxia is probably the only one in the galaxy capable of  
  
doing it, aside from you of course."  
  
"I know," Serenity said. "And if Galaxia has freed  
  
Nehelenia it is because it suits her purposes. I fear that Galaxia will  
  
be soon making a move against the Earth."  
  
"I thought Galaxia wouldn't need the help of Nehelenia to  
  
invade."  
  
"Oh she does. Galaxia has her weaknesses. Besides,  
  
Nehelenia and her both have knowledge that combined makes  
  
them formidable foes. And they are both united in their desire to  
  
destroy everything we stand for."  
  
"Then we'll just have to stop them," Pluto said.  
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
"Do I tell the others?"  
  
"Not yet. Once we have a better idea of what is happening  
  
then we can tell them, but I see no reason to worry them now."  
  
"Of course," Pluto said.  
  
"Is something troubling you Pluto."  
  
"Troubling me?" Pluto asked. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"You do a very good job of hiding your emotions, but I can  
  
tell, something is worrying you."  
  
"Queen Serenity, can we beat Galaxia?" Pluto asked.  
  
"The Scouts can beat anyone," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"We'd both like to think that, but is it true?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I think it is," Serenity said. "But then again, if the scouts  
  
lose, we'll know that it isn't true."  
  
"If the scouts lose, it won't really matter."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," Serenity said. "But I must go. My  
  
powers are weak."  
  
"Of course my queen," Pluto said.  
  
Serenity faded from view.  
  
"More bad news," Pluto muttered.  
  
"So..you wanna go bowling?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes...I do...is it hard?"  
  
"Well it can be," Darien said.  
  
"Fine..because even if I'm not good at it, you must be."  
  
"Well..I've only done it once or twice before."  
  
"With who?" Serena said turning suspicious.  
  
"Some friends from uh..college," Darien said.  
  
"Male friends?"  
  
"Some girls..but just friends. Why am I getting the third  
  
degree?"  
  
"You're getting a third degree? In what?" Serena asked  
  
innocently.  
  
"Botany," he said with a grin.  
  
"Now you're just mocking me. Botany? I'm not that  
  
stupid Darien! You don't have the prerequisites needed to get into  
  
the upper level botany courses. I hear the curriculum is very strict  
  
due to the low demand for trained botanists in the work force."  
  
Darien stopped and looked at her.  
  
"How did you...what?" Darien said in shock.  
  
Serena just smiled at him.  
  
"A storm is coming," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka just nodded.  
  
"And beyond it, even a greater storm."  
  
"That's hardly fair," Haruka said.  
  
"When has any of this been fair?" Michiru said.  
  
"I wish it would start being fair," Haruka said.   
  
"And then what would we do with all that free time?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka laughed.  
  
"Maybe not stand on seashores speaking in metaphor about  
  
possible impending doom," she said.  
  
Michiru laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure if you could call us well adjusted, or the exact  
  
opposite," the green-haired girl said.  
  
"That's something I wonder about myself," Haruka said.  
  
  
  
And at a bowling alley.  
  
"Go ahead Darien roll a strike," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..right.." Darien said and rolled the ball down the lane.   
  
It curved towards the pins and then missed completely and rolled  
  
into the gutter.  
  
"Ehhh..what was that?" Serena screeched.  
  
"Serena..calm down.." Darien said and reached for the next  
  
ball.   
  
"I thought you were good at this."  
  
"I didn't say I was."  
  
"You didn't say you weren't."  
  
Darien sighed and rolled again. The ball hit a couple of  
  
pins.  
  
"Well that's better," Serena said. She wandered up to the  
  
lane and rolled.   
  
The ball went a foot before going into the gutter.  
  
"Ehh..so what?" Serena said and went for another ball.  
  
"This thing's too heavy," she said.   
  
"Try holding it with both hands," Darien said.  
  
"Two hands..." Serena said.   
  
"Like I did."  
  
"But you stink."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Darien said.  
  
"Oh.." Serena said. She lined up and rolled the ball down  
  
the lane. It went gutter too.  
  
"Your way doesn't work," she said.  
  
Darien glanced at her.  
  
  
  
"I feel weird," Mina said.  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"It's been so long since I've been single."  
  
"It has," Lita said.  
  
"It's really hard to take," Mina said.  
  
"I'm not really having much trouble."  
  
"Oh, so you're really don't care that you don't have a  
  
boyfriend?"  
  
"I've got more important things to think about right now."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like my spiritual self."  
  
"No, no, you said important things."  
  
"That is important!"  
  
"Not to me," Mina said.  
  
"I expected that," Lita said. "You've never really been in  
  
tune with higher powers."  
  
"Phooey on that. You go off to some secluded shrine and  
  
come back as some sort of ....I have no idea what, and you expect  
  
me to consider you an expert?" Mina asked.  
  
"I never said I was an expert, I just said you weren't."  
  
"And I'm saying you're just annoyed because no one will  
  
go out with you," Mina said.  
  
Lita growled.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"I feel weird," Mike said.  
  
"Me too," Steve said.  
  
"That chili we ate is hard on the intestines."  
  
"It's not doing my stomach any favors," Steve said.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"This can mean only one thing," Steve said.  
  
"Holy gastrointestinal upheaval Steve man!" Mike said.  
  
"To the bathroom Mike!" Steve said.  
  
And the two hurried off.  
  
  
  
"I hadn't seen your room before," Amy said.  
  
"Yep, this is it. I miss my old place," Greg said.  
  
"I miss having you around," Amy said.  
  
"I guess we've kinda lead a weird life, I mean us living in  
  
the same house and not knowing we're related and all that," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"There has been some surprises," Amy said.  
  
"Still, I'm happy we know where we stand."  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"So are you doing ok?" She asked.  
  
"Well, this whole custody thing is kind of annoying, and  
  
my father's very stressed. I don't like to see him like that."  
  
"I know what you mean," Amy said recalling the numerous  
  
times she saw her own parents in a bad mood. Of course that  
  
ultimately lead her to recall how they felt before that operation.  
  
"You ok?" Greg asked.  
  
"Fine, fine, just thought of some bad memories."  
  
SDF Headquarters  
  
"Are you sure about hiring the other negaverse generals to  
  
be advisors?" D.V. asked starring out a window.  
  
"We hired Nephlite already didn't we?" General Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"Nephlite's different."  
  
"Yes, but Sailor Moon healed them didn't she?"  
  
"I would hope so," D.V. said.  
  
"You don't trust them?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone."  
  
"Yes, I know. We don't trust them either, but we're  
  
thinking that even if they were to try something, the scouts could  
  
stop them. Besides, the benefits of their knowledge could be  
  
useful."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"There's something else I had to speak with you about,"  
  
General Patterson said. "There are several officers in the SDF a  
  
little mystified by your status. Even our civilian scientists like  
  
Richter and Tomoe don't have the security access you do."  
  
"You're still letting Richter work here?"  
  
"He has experience with negaverse phenomena."  
  
"Experience? He gets taken over by evil forces semi-  
  
annually," Patterson said.  
  
"D.V. I agree, but General Nagumo would prefer to have  
  
Richter where he can keep an eye on him too."  
  
"Whatever," D.V. said.   
  
"To get back to what I'm saying, it's been decided we can't  
  
leave you with all this access, unless you were to actually become  
  
part of the military."  
  
"I'm too young," D.V. said.  
  
"Yes..well..we can get around that."  
  
"I don't have time to go to boot camp and officer training."  
  
"That's all right, you don't have to. Yet," General  
  
Patterson said. "Instead we're going to make you a third  
  
Lieutenant."  
  
"That rank doesn't exist."  
  
"It will."   
  
At Tokyo's City Hall, Governor Morimoto sat in his  
  
spacious office staring at a stack of paper on his desk. Separated  
  
from the stack was one letter, emblazoned with the logo of the  
  
Tokyo Metropolitan Police. It stated in fairly blunt terms that Chief  
  
Ozaki didn't feel he could run the Police Department after all that  
  
happened and he was retiring. Admittedly Morimoto wasn't  
  
always sure Ozaki was the best Chief, but the officers under him  
  
more or less liked him even though he was often ridiculed. Still,  
  
Ozaki's departure came at a difficult time, the citizens of Tokyo  
  
had been unsure of what to think after the melee between the  
  
Scouts, Police, SDF and the various evil forces had occurred. That  
  
had come upon the massive battle at Police Headquarters and Sylia  
  
Coral's temporary turn to evil. This was the worst time for Ozaki  
  
to leave. Yet now he sat there thumbing through resumes of half to  
  
the TMPD it seemed. He had had all his advisors in to talk to him.   
  
He still couldn't make up his mind. Of course if Tsumura hadn't  
  
been in a massive coma he would have had the job almost for sure.   
  
Then again, if Tsumura wasn't in a coma, Ozaki might not have  
  
resigned. Everyone could tell that Tsumura's injury had hit him  
  
hard. There were plenty of high ranking officers in the Police  
  
Department. Plenty could occupy the office Ozaki had held, but  
  
Morimoto was concerned that many of them were not going to  
  
react to the unusual demands placed on the job. Ozaki may have  
  
made some odd decisions at times, but he was committed to  
  
fighting evils, human, or otherwise. Morimoto had a pile of files of  
  
officers who looked good on paper, but he just didn't think would  
  
handle things correctly.   
  
After all, it was highlighted during Sailor Jupiter's vigilante  
  
period that some police officers knew how to deal with the  
  
supernatural and some didn't. Ozaki had often commented in his  
  
own reports the officers who were especially valiant in these times.   
  
Ozaki's daughter had also been busy during the conflict, but her  
  
efforts at times were bizarre and her work with Coral had been  
  
rarely positive. Others came and went. The department had plenty  
  
of heroes, but one stood out. It was an officer Chief Ozaki had  
  
commented on frequently, someone who seemed one step of even  
  
supernatural forces at times. An officer who had been overlooked  
  
for promotion by the previous Chief despite acting heroically on  
  
numerous occasions. Morimoto knew his choice would b  
  
unconventional and possibly not well received, but he also felt it  
  
might be the right one.   
  
He decided to go with his instincts and picked up the  
  
phone.  
  
"Get me police headquarters," he said.  
  
"STRIKE!" Serena shouted as all ten pins collapsed.  
  
"Serena..you aren't supposed to roll more than one ball.."  
  
Darien said.   
  
"Yeah..well..rolling one ball rarely gets anything done. If  
  
you have the weaponry available, I say use it," Serena said.  
  
"Whatever." Darien said.  
  
"Why don't you give it a try?" Serena asked.  
  
"No thanks..I like following the rules," Darien said.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself Darien?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Because you should be.." Serena said.  
  
"It's just I thought you wouldn't take this so seriously. I  
  
thought we could laugh at each other's mistakes and all, cause I  
  
wasn't that good. I thought you'd enjoy being involved in an  
  
activity I wasn't better than you at."  
  
"Oh..so..you're better then me at everything then.." Serena  
  
said and flung him down the lane. He hit the pins and crawled  
  
back.  
  
"Strike.." Serena said.  
  
"Serena.. I didn't mean it as an insult," Darien said.   
  
"Uh..that was a good throw though."  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Serena said with a grin.   
  
"Let's go do something we're both good at Darien."  
  
"Uh..what would that be?." Darien said.  
  
Serena tossed him down the lane again.  
  
"HOW ABOUT KISSING!" she shouted. "You can't say  
  
I'm not good at that!"  
  
"Oh..yeah.." Darien said. "Right..of course..let's go."  
  
"STRIKE!" every male in the bowling alley yelled  
  
watching them go. Serena turned and stuck her tongue out.  
  
In Chief Ozaki's absence, Section Chief Kamata had been  
  
attempting to keep things straight as everyone waited word of a  
  
replacement. Ozaki's office had been obliterated in the battle with  
  
the scouts, so Kamata was sitting in an office on a lower floor.   
  
Lieutenant Kino knocked on the door.  
  
Kamata ushered him in.  
  
"Sir," Kino said.  
  
"As you know Lieutenant, we need a new Chief," Kamata  
  
said.  
  
"They gave it to you sir? Congratulations," Kino said.  
  
Kamata laughed.  
  
"I'm flattered, really, but I wouldn't take the job even if  
  
they offered it and I had let the Governor know that."  
  
"Oh? Sorry."  
  
"It's all right, but the funny thing, is that the Governor  
  
wants you to do it."  
  
"WHAT?" Kino shouted in surprise. If anyone other than  
  
Kamata had told him he would have dismissed it as a joke,  
  
but...Kamata had told him.  
  
"How?" Kino asked.   
  
"The Governor's waiting for your call," Kamata said.  
  
"I'm glad we stayed together," Raye said. "There's been so  
  
much that's been trying to pull us apart."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Rick said. "On the one hand, you might  
  
say that all that stuff was an omen that perhaps our relationship  
  
wasn't meant to be, but the fact that we're still together throughout  
  
maybe says that we're meant to be together no matter what."  
  
"Oh it's definitely number two, but when have you ever  
  
saw things as being omens."  
  
"Ever since I died," Rick said. "I've obtained a respect for  
  
life's messages."  
  
"Oh," Raye said.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up," Rick said.  
  
"No it's ok," Raye said. "If you can handle it, so can I."  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad that we're still together too," Rick said.  
  
"I never thought I would be so attracted to someone, but here I  
  
am."  
  
"You really didn't think much of those girls you used to  
  
date?"  
  
"They never interested me as much as I'm interested in you.   
  
Then again, my mind set back then was far less developed."  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
"Still, I dated girls for looks, not personality. Fortunately  
  
for you, you have both."  
  
"You still can flatter, you know that," Raye said.  
  
"Sure I do," Rick said.  
  
"And you're still cocky."  
  
"And rightly so."  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
Lita arrived at home to find her father slumped in a chair in  
  
the living room.  
  
"Long day?" she asked.  
  
"You...could say that," he said. "Lita, you know how  
  
we've had a few issues with you being a Sailor Scout and me being  
  
a cop and all that."  
  
"Sure," Lita said.  
  
"Well we might have a few more."  
  
"Oh?" Lita asked.  
  
Setsuna walked into the apartment she was sharing with the  
  
outer scouts to find Hotaru pouring a cup of coffee onto the floor.  
  
"Hotaru? What are you doing?"  
  
"Research," Hotaru said.  
  
"By making a mess?" Setsuna asked. "What are you  
  
studying?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I am still trying to find that out," Hotaru said.  
  
"Uh, Hotaru, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, It's just been so long since I've spilled  
  
coffee on a floor."  
  
"Oh, you used to do it a lot when you were young?"  
  
"Practically daily."  
  
"I hope you're not going to pick that habit back up."  
  
"No, no, I was just trying to figure out just what I saw in  
  
it."  
  
Setsuna smiled. 


	162. 162

Chapter 162 (Day One)   
  
Serena woke up at eleven that morning.  
  
"Ehh...what day is it?" she asked. She received no answer.  
  
"Hmm..Luna isn't around I guess," she said. "I feel like  
  
I've slept for days."  
  
She glanced at her alarm clock.  
  
"Nope..only fifteen hours," she said and got up. "What  
  
should I do today? Just do the things I always do I guess. That  
  
always works."  
  
"Oh..look who's up," Luna muttered landing on the  
  
windowsill.  
  
"Luna..where have you been?" Serena asked.  
  
"Doing things while you've been sleeping," Luna said.  
  
"Well what could you possibly have me do? No enemies  
  
right? THERE ARE NO ENEMIES! RIGHT?"  
  
"Well...not at the moment," Luna said.  
  
"Good," Serena said dressing herself. "But if there's no  
  
enemies, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Uh..well..it's not important."  
  
A large grin formed on Serena's face.  
  
"Have you found a boyfriend Luna?"  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"Oh..all right...if you say so," Serena said and giggled.  
  
"Serena, I was over at Setsuna's," Luna said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were just talking about things. She is very pleased  
  
with the Sailor Scouts' progress."  
  
"Well that's great, say..why doesn't she become leader of  
  
the Sailor Scouts, then I won't have to deal with all the  
  
administrative stuff."  
  
"Serena, there is no administrative stuff!"  
  
"Oh..well..that's good, because if there was, I would have  
  
been avoiding doing it, which is never a good thing," Serena said.  
  
Luna sighed.  
  
"Serena, you're the leader of the scouts in spirit really.   
  
They look to you for encouragement. But the rest of the stuff a  
  
leader would normally do, tactics and such are handled quite  
  
capably by others, you know that."  
  
"I know..still..why am I even the leader? The scouts know  
  
they can depend on me to fight hard for love and justice, but we all  
  
do that."  
  
"Serena....why are you so curious all of the sudden?"  
  
"I just wondered why being the leader should be my  
  
responsibility even if it is just a name."  
  
"Well..you are the strongest Sailor Scout."  
  
"Yeah..but.."  
  
"Serena are you saying you don't want to be leader of the  
  
Sailor Scouts anymore?"  
  
"I'm just not good at it," Serena said.  
  
"You lead by example."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Uh, more or less," Luna said.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Serena said. "Anyway..I'm going to go  
  
out. I'm going to get one of those super muffins they have on ninth  
  
street, and then the arcade. And after that..I'll see what Darien's up  
  
to. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan!"   
  
She then went on her way.   
  
Raye and Rick were meanwhile standing up on the roof of  
  
the temple hammering a piece of wood over a hole.  
  
"You know I should just get a new roof.." Raye muttered.  
  
"We're always up here fixing it."  
  
"Yeah." Rick said.  
  
"Of course I don't have any money for a new roof," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"True."  
  
"Whatever happened to that band of yours?"  
  
"Oh..the big crushers? We kinda haven't done much in a  
  
while."  
  
"I noticed. I'd hate to think though that my involvement  
  
had anything to do with it."  
  
"We're from different genres, however, you being involved  
  
had nothing to do with it. It's just a weird bunch of guys." Rick  
  
said. "Still. I really would like to get going again."  
  
"I think I should sit it out though. I want to let you guys do  
  
what you do best. I've been meaning to get my song writing going  
  
again, but it's been tough lately."  
  
"I know, it takes time. To be honest Raye, I think that  
  
while we do have styles that conflict, we had something going that  
  
night, you remember opening for Deep Six?"  
  
"Yeah, that was special, before the attack of course," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"I think that while it may be good for us not to perform  
  
together all of the time, there should be some opportunities."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Raye said. "Still maybe we  
  
should just start out separately and see where it goes from there."  
  
"What was that?" Rick said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"I heard a crack or something."  
  
"You did?"  
  
The roof then proceeded to collapse.  
  
"THIS STUPID ROOF!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Well it is only Chad's room," Rick said.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Raye muttered. "We could have  
  
used his help."  
  
  
  
"Finally back from Romance camp ey?" Steve muttered  
  
chugging down a soda.  
  
"Yep. To be honest they fired me," Chad said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh...I don't think I can say. Why'd you leave early by the  
  
way? I didn't get a chance to ask you."  
  
"There were many reasons. For one thing, Tokyo was  
  
going straight to..well..you know...in my absence," Steve said.  
  
"And your arrival solved the problem?" Chad muttered  
  
skeptically.  
  
"I think I helped a little," Steve said. "But also, I figured a  
  
lot of things out. Even though I paid for that stupid camp, I finally  
  
decided I just wasn't going to waste the time."  
  
"Can't blame you," Chad said. "So you ready to get back  
  
out there chick hunting?"  
  
"No. I'm going to wait a little while. I've got some other  
  
stuff to do."  
  
"Not rockets I hope?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't I tell you about the new city law?"  
  
"What? They don't allow the launching of toy rockets  
  
anymore?"  
  
"Uh..no..they don't allow me to launch rockets anymore."  
  
"You should be honored," Chad said.  
  
"I've got a copy of the law up on my wall," Steve said.  
  
  
  
Police Headquarters was under constant repair and Chief of  
  
Police Kino walked around the outside of the building inspecting  
  
the work being done. Shinobu Ozaki and Chief Kamata followed  
  
him.  
  
"You act as if the uniform doesn't fit," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm not sure it does," Kino replied.  
  
"You're just nervous because it's your first day," Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"She's right you know, but we all need to see you  
  
confident," Kamata said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Kino said. "Still how many people in the  
  
department got really angry when I was announced as the new  
  
Chief. It's quite a big deal."  
  
"They'll get over it," Ozaki said.  
  
"Or they won't and you'll have to fire them, either way it  
  
works out," Kamata said with a grin. Kino glanced at him.  
  
  
  
"All right! I'm really going to do this!" Mina said.  
  
"Do what?" Artemis muttered waking from a nap.  
  
"Become an idol star. I've kept my fans waiting long  
  
enough."  
  
"What fans?"  
  
"Don't be annoying Artemis," Mina said. "At last I shall  
  
realize my dream, and everyone else will realize their dreams too,  
  
because I shall sing for them!"  
  
"Mina...why are you so insane?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm not insane Artemis, but if you keep making cracks like  
  
that I might just kill you."  
  
"Whatever Mina," Artemis said.  
  
"You don't think I can?" Mina said.  
  
"I just don't care."  
  
"Oh....I guess that's your right," Mina said and walked out.  
  
"Strange," Artemis said.  
  
"You're telling me?" came a voice from the window sill.   
  
Artemis turned to see Mike sitting there.  
  
"Did you just climb in here?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Sure. I was going to surprise Mina."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just to prove that it could be done," Mike said.  
  
"You just missed her."  
  
"That can be a good thing too," Mike said.  
  
"How did you climb up here anyway? Ladder?" Artemis  
  
asked.  
  
"Drain pipe," Mike said.  
  
"There's no drainpipe by the window," Artemis said.  
  
"I brought my own," Mike said.  
  
"Really?" Artemis said.  
  
"They come in handy occasionally," Mike said.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Artemis said.  
  
"Mike how..nice to see you," Mina said standing the  
  
doorway.  
  
"Hey Mina. I just decided to sit in your window today.."  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Good. You can tell me if my singing sounds good or not,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Wait a second you mean I actually could be useful by  
  
being here," Mike said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, and you'll be singing too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Time to go!" Mike said and climbed back out the window.  
  
"No you don't!" Mina said and leapt over the bed and  
  
grabbed onto his leg. Mike had since grabbed onto his portable  
  
drainpipe.  
  
"This isn't stable..." he said worriedly even as the drain  
  
pipe began to fall.  
  
"Come back here," Mina said and held on, and she was  
  
subsequently pulled out the window, the two fell to the ground and  
  
we're soon surrounded the pieces of drainpipe scattered about the  
  
yard.  
  
"You know in retrospect, I don't know why you didn't start  
  
cheating on me earlier," Mike said.  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
  
  
Lita meanwhile was sitting in her room quietly, with her  
  
eyes closed. Some incense was burning nearby. The door opened.  
  
"Do I smell smoke?" her father asked.  
  
"Dad, you broke my concentration," Lita said.  
  
"Sorry. Just what are you doing?" her father asked.  
  
"Meditating."  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Because I've decided to take control of my inner self."  
  
"Oh.....why?" her father asked.  
  
"I can't explain it any more than that," Lita said.  
  
"Well you're sure being calm about it, you're not even  
  
raising your voice."  
  
"See? It's working already."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that trip you took?"  
  
Her father asked.  
  
"Sort of. I learned some things that lead me to go this  
  
way," Lita said.  
  
"Uh right. Just don't join a cult," her father said and  
  
walked out.  
  
"Typical," Lita said.  
  
  
  
"Setsuna. I wish to go to school this year."  
  
"Uh..Hotaru, I'm not sure about that, I mean.."  
  
"I wish to be reintegrated in society." Hotaru said. "I cannot  
  
do this being held back."  
  
"Hotaru, I want to get you back into society too, the  
  
problem is that you've missed a lot of school, and I don't believe  
  
you're ready to be reintegrated."  
  
"I have been learning."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Whenever I could. My father also insisted on teaching me,  
  
even when I was under the power of evil. I am not that far  
  
behind."  
  
"But just the experience of it could be too much for you."  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"I wish to try it. "I will attain the level that one of our own  
  
is at now. Will that suffice?"  
  
"Well..if you get to the level of any one of us, then it will  
  
work out."  
  
"Very well. I will study in the meantime if that is  
  
necessary."  
  
"All right, but Hotaru, I may be quite busy soon, there are  
  
things happening on several horizons."  
  
"I understand, I will find a way. Perhaps I could live with  
  
my father again. Now that he has been rendered stable?"  
  
"Oh..well that's not a bad idea actually," Setsuna said. "I'm  
  
sure he can help you as much as I can," Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes, that was my thinking as well,"   
  
"Okay then, I'll call up your father and set it up."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna," Hotaru said. "And Sailor Saturn and  
  
her powers will be available whenever she is needed."  
  
"I don't want to stress you Hotaru. You have a useful gift,  
  
but it also brings you pain doesn't it?"  
  
"Not as much as it used to."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Sometimes I cannot help it. You might as well make use  
  
of it."  
  
"Well let's hope we don't have to very often."  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"You seem committed to joining society again. I have no  
  
doubt that you'll achieve that goal."  
  
"If I survive yes," Hotaru said.  
  
"That's a strange thing to say," Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is," Hotaru said. "Still I said it."  
  
"You have to learn to be optimistic Hotaru."  
  
"Yes I do," Hotaru said. "That will be something I will  
  
work on."  
  
"Good," Setsuna said.   
  
Raye hadn't tried to write a song in months, and she  
  
realized immediately that she had forgotten how hard it was.   
  
"What'd I expect to do, just sit down and have it appear on  
  
the page?" She asked herself. "Still if I write about what I know it  
  
should go quicker."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Rick appeared.  
  
"Ah...in the universe there is a planet that creates a  
  
beautiful melody," Rick began.  
  
"That planet's name is Earth," Raye said. "It was a bit  
  
corny wasn't it?"  
  
"Not at all," Rick said. "How's it coming?"  
  
"I haven't really started."  
  
"I know the feeling," Rick said.  
  
"I had forgotten how hard it was. Still I like doing it. And  
  
once I get into it, I'm good at it, well relatively good at it. I figured  
  
I'd write my own stuff and you'd write your own and if we ever  
  
decided to collaborate we'd work together or something."  
  
"Yeah fine," Rick said. "I wouldn't ask you to write  
  
another "Carry On" on your own."  
  
"I do like those kinds of songs though. Not as a constant  
  
thing, but as an occasional fling."  
  
"Me too," Rick said. "A slow song has it's uses too,  
  
occasionally."  
  
"Nice way of putting it," Raye muttered.  
  
"Sorry. It's just my point of view," Rick said. "Some of  
  
the songs are beautiful. Others are just slow. Of course you don't  
  
write slow songs, you write good ones."  
  
"Now you're just kissing up," Raye said.  
  
"It's what good boyfriends do," Rick said.  
  
"Are you looking for something?" Raye asked with a grin.  
  
"Are you?" Rick asked with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Haruka..get up," Michiru said with a grin. Haruka turned  
  
on her side.  
  
"Now..that isn't going to work you know," Michiru said.  
  
"Why shouldn't it?" Haruka muttered.   
  
"Now..now..you're acting like Serena," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka bolted up.   
  
"Fine, fine..you happy now?" Haruka muttered.   
  
"You are the one who pays the bills remember," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"Yes, I know,"Haruka muttered. "Can't let ourselves fall  
  
into debt again. Then we might have to sell the helicopter."  
  
"Which would be tragic, it's been so useful," Michiru said.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder just where Setsuna got it from?"  
  
"She didn't buy it that's for sure," Haruka said.  
  
"Or maybe she did," Michiru said. "The question would  
  
then be where'd she get the money for it."  
  
"Which is essentially the same question."  
  
Michiru grinned.  
  
"Of course we could always sell the car first," she said.  
  
"No. The car's mine," Haruka said.  
  
"But you didn't buy that either."  
  
"I pay for the tune ups," Haruka said.  
  
"So you do," Michiru said. "Just think in a couple of years  
  
you'll actually be old enough to legally drive it."  
  
Haruka sighed.   
  
"Why do you tease me so much?" she muttered.  
  
"I don't know," Michiru said. "It's sort of a habit."  
  
"Yes, I know," Haruka said. "So what are you going to do  
  
today while I'm at work?"  
  
"I thought I'd sit around and watch television," Michiru  
  
said with a laugh.  
  
Haruka sighed.  
  
"You're getting some bad habits Michiru, you should stop  
  
hanging around with the other scouts before I lose you forever."  
  
"You worry too easily. There's nothing wrong with  
  
relaxing now and then."  
  
"Yes, I guess there isn't," Haruka said. "I'd better get  
  
ready."  
  
Michiru nodded and headed out of the bedroom into the  
  
kitchen. Setsuna was sipping some coffee.  
  
"Is Haruka up?" She asked.  
  
"Finally," Michiru said. "She worries about me picking up  
  
bad habits. She's been oversleeping far too much lately. What is  
  
it? Two in the afternoon?"   
  
"Can't blame her. You two do work a lot a nights."  
  
"We've gotten used to it," Michiru said. "So what have  
  
you been up to."  
  
"Hotaru is living with her father again, and she's apparently  
  
looking for Patterson. She wants him to teach her how to be  
  
human."  
  
"Patterson? Why on earth..." Michiru said.  
  
"He's the most like her...he had to rejoin society after being  
  
thrown out of it, Hotaru knows this," Setsuna said.  
  
"But Setsuna, Patterson isn't really a great social model."  
  
"He's merely a step up from where Hotaru is now. To tell  
  
you the truth she sort of tricked me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I told her if she could reach the social level of any of her  
  
friends I'd let her go back to school. She then picked Patterson  
  
since he was the.."  
  
"Easiest to emulate...yes...tricky isn't she?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She's smart," Setsuna said. "I fear there are more  
  
problems then just these Goddesses. Queen Nehelenia's prison has  
  
been broken."  
  
"By who?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We don't know. But I'm looking into it. She has to be  
  
found before she can do any more damage."  
  
"Do you think she's here?" Haruka asked walking into the  
  
room.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it. You'd think she'd  
  
be eager for a confrontation," Setsuna said.  
  
"Granted," Haruka said. "Still..having her on the loose just  
  
adds to the fun doesn't it?"  
  
"She may not even be in this dimension," Setsuna said.  
  
"If she wanted revenge wouldn't she just attack the moon  
  
kingdom again?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She might," Setsuna said. "Precautions are being taken."  
  
"You needed the two of us, along with the Guardians to  
  
beat her the last time," Michiru said.  
  
"We didn't beat her, we beat her minions," Setsuna said.  
  
"She's even more powerful."  
  
"And you're not worried?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I am concerned, but being worried is unproductive. I'll  
  
find out what's going on. And that's not all, but there's no need to  
  
go into it," Setsuna said and walked out.  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen I give you the greatest development in anti-  
  
negaenergy deterrence weaponry in twelve years," Doctor Tomoe  
  
said with a grin.  
  
"Doctor.. negaenergy wasn't around twelve years ago,"  
  
General Nagumo said.  
  
"Sure it was, you just didn't know it," Tomoe said.  
  
The army staff in attendance all sighed.   
  
D.V. Patterson found it was one of those rare occasions he  
  
couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"I see one of you knows what I'm talking about," Tomoe  
  
said. "Anyway...this missile which we unveiled just a few weeks  
  
ago, is capable of delivering a blast of a specialized energy reaction  
  
which counteracts negaenergy itself."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Nagumo asked. "Doctor, I'm  
  
trying not to be skeptical, but that seems like a tall order."  
  
"You forget," Doctor Richter said emerging from behind  
  
the weapon. "Doctor Tomoe and I have quite a lot of experience  
  
with negaenergy."  
  
"We can't forget," Air Force General Mitsui muttered.  
  
"But Doctors, there are different types of negaenergy aren't  
  
there?" General Patterson asked.  
  
"True, and this missile won't work against all of them, but  
  
it's a start," Tomoe said.   
  
"Of course a second problem is that it takes a large amount  
  
of energy just to make one missile, however, if we were in a  
  
pinch," Richter said.  
  
"You did see what it did at the last battle," Tomoe said.  
  
"It was impressive," Nagumo said.  
  
"Yes, and we'll continue to develop these new weapons, to  
  
give us a fighting chance if anything happened to the scouts,"  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"It's our top priority," Richter said.  
  
"Well then carry on gentlemen," Nagumo said and he and  
  
his entourage left.  
  
"I'm not sure about this line of research," General Patterson  
  
said. "Still I feel better having weapons we can use against the  
  
enemy."  
  
D.V. nodded.   
  
"I have to catch up to Nagumo," Patterson said and the two  
  
turned to leave.  
  
"Uh, Lieutenant Patterson!" Tomoe said. D.V. caught on  
  
quickly and turned.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk. I'm headed home for  
  
lunch, would you like a ride?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Go ahead D.V. This should be interesting," General  
  
Patterson said and walked off.  
  
"What can I do for you?"   
  
The two headed down a corridor.  
  
"My daughter has mentioned you on occasion," Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
Patterson was curious but said nothing.  
  
"Yes, you were one of the scouts who didn't believe you  
  
should give her a chance to live.."  
  
"I'm..sorry..I didn't..." Patterson said.  
  
"Don't apologize, back then things were very tough, you  
  
were facing the annihilation of the world and deep down I know  
  
you were fighting the instinct to agree."  
  
"If I had had to kill her...I probably wouldn't have come out  
  
of it well."  
  
"She knows that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes...to be honest I was hoping she could speak with you."  
  
"Uh..why?"  
  
"Because right now, she's an outsider trying to reassimilate  
  
herself into society again. You faced the same challenge as I  
  
understand it."  
  
"I guess, but I'm no motivational speaker."   
  
"That's all right."  
  
"I'm no good around girls either."  
  
"The entire SDF knows that."  
  
"They do?"   
  
"Sure," Tomoe said with a grin.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Listen, I'm asking, if you don't.."  
  
"I will. I'm not sure why I'm agreeing though."  
  
"Yeah, I can't figure that out either," Tomoe said and  
  
laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey..Serena..how are you this morning...er..almost  
  
afternoon?" Andrew said.  
  
"Pretty good, yourself?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well you know.." Andrew said. "The same. You know  
  
that girl Haruka right?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said.  
  
"She was in here yesterday. She set a new high score in the  
  
Formula One game," Andrew said. "Which was beating her own  
  
high score of course."  
  
"Yeah..she's a good driver."  
  
"She's only in high school though," Andrew said.  
  
"Yep," Serena said. "Say Andrew, has anyone topped  
  
Amy's high score at Sailor V?"  
  
"Nope and believe me people have tried," Andrew said.  
  
"Time for me to try again," Serena said slipping a quarter  
  
into the game.  
  
"Serena, you never get even one fourth of her score."  
  
  
  
"I know, but someday..." Serena said. "It's my destiny."  
  
"Wait a sec..this score is different," She said looking at it.  
  
"It's higher.." Andrew said in surprise.  
  
"Someone must have beaten Amy then," Serena said.  
  
"Well I was off a few days, still...I thought that would have  
  
made news. We usually write down who holds the high scores.   
  
I'll take a look," he said and moved behind the sales desk.  
  
"Sure," Serena said and went into action. "Now we'll see  
  
who's the best," She said.  
  
Seconds later.  
  
"What? Killed already! Jeez..that's annoying," Serena  
  
said. "I give up."  
  
"That quickly?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I don't have very good skills today," Serena said.  
  
"It turns out someone beat Amy's score just last night.   
  
Some guy named Urawa Ryo."  
  
"That's interesting. I think I'd better go. This has turned  
  
into a disaster."  
  
"Yeah..sometimes it happens," Andrew said.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"See ya," she said and hurried out.  
  
Andrew grinned slightly.  
  
"She's so cute," he said. 


	163. 163

Chapter 163 (Day One)   
  
Serena took a detour to Darien's house and was now  
  
sipping on a milkshake.   
  
I don't know why I like these so much. It seems almost  
  
cliche. Still.. They are so good.  
  
"Serena...I need your help," Lizzie said sliding into the  
  
booth across from here.  
  
"Wha..why?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm having romantic troubles."   
  
"You are?"  
  
And as Lizzie explained the situation, two narrowed eyes  
  
stared at Serena from a roof top. There stood a figure dressed in a  
  
grey outfit.   
  
"Just give me my opportunity Sailor Moon," the figure said.  
  
"So you're saying you can't really tell me who he is or why  
  
you can't see him, but that you want to see him and that you don't  
  
know how to make that happen?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said.  
  
"I can't really help you without more details."  
  
"I don't think I can give them to you."  
  
"You sure? This wouldn't have to deal with that weirdo  
  
you were dating a few months ago would it?"  
  
"He's not a weirdo."  
  
"But it's him? Why do you care about that guy?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand, that is why I didn't' want  
  
to mention him."  
  
"If he means that much to you, then you just have to keep  
  
trying until he tells you to go away."  
  
"He told me to go away awhile ago."  
  
"Did he mean it you think?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but I guess you're right, if I don't try there  
  
is no hope."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Thanks Serena," Lizzie said.  
  
"Glad I could help," Serena said hurriedly paid her bill and  
  
hurried out.  
  
She walked down the street now being shadowed by the  
  
figure on the rooftops.  
  
"I will wait for my chance. This will be a swift kill," the  
  
figure said.   
  
Now I'll go see Darien. Serena thought. He should be  
  
around I hope  
  
  
  
Mike watched intently as two professional wrestlers started  
  
grappling in the center of the ring.  
  
"Oo..what's that?" Came a voice. Mike whirled. Mina had  
  
just popped up from behind the couch.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Mike asked.  
  
"Your mother let me in," Mina said. "You must not have  
  
told her about you know what.."  
  
"Mina..I'm not interested in embarrassing you in front of  
  
everyone, only your fellow teenagers," Mike said.  
  
"Oh...well..uh..that's good," Mina said.   
  
"As far as my parents know, we broke up on good terms."  
  
"Is such a thing possible?" Mina asked.  
  
"You're here aren't you?"  
  
"That's true," Mina said. "Of course it was all my fault. I  
  
don't expect you to forgive me."  
  
"Good..wrestling's on."  
  
"What? What is this?" Mina asked starring at the screen.   
  
She became mystified as the two wrestlers continued to fight.   
  
"Finally, the Emperor of Pain is going to get deposed by the  
  
Seventh Samurai," Mike said happily.  
  
"What? Is this one of those boring political debates?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"No..Mina...haven't you ever seen professional wrestling  
  
before?" Mike asked.  
  
"No...what I see is too...well built men...fighting it out to  
  
prove who is more manly..." Mina said dreamily.   
  
"Uh...right.." Mike said and then grinned.  
  
"They're bringing out the chair!" Mike shouted seconds  
  
later.  
  
"Chair? What do they need that for?" Mina asked.  
  
"Watch," Mike said. The Emperor of Pain hit the Seventh  
  
Samurai across the back with it. The Seventh Samurai let out a  
  
shout.  
  
"That's legal?" Mina asked in surprise.  
  
"No," Mike said. "The ref didn't see it."  
  
"Oh..interesting," Mina said.   
  
"One! Two! No...he didn't get him!" Mike said. "There's  
  
still hope."  
  
"Hope of what?"  
  
"I can't explain it now."  
  
"Fine then.." Mina said.  
  
The two continued to watch the screen. The action  
  
continued as the two men tried to beat each other, back and forth  
  
they went swinging blows left and right and doing all sorts of  
  
wrestling moves.  
  
"He got him! All he has to do is go for the pin!" Mike  
  
shouted happily.  
  
"Pin?" Mina asked.  
  
"Wait! No!" Mike shouted.   
  
The two watched as someone dressed in a dark jacket ran  
  
into the ring, hit the Seventh Samurai in the head and then did  
  
some sort of attack move.  
  
"Who's that mysterious stranger?" Mina asked.  
  
"Shadow King, he has a habit of interfering in other  
  
people's matches."  
  
"Oh..does he have a good reason?"  
  
"No," Mike said.  
  
"Cool," Mina said.  
  
Shadow King left the ring. The emperor groggily got up  
  
and covered the Samurai. He won the match three seconds later.  
  
"That's a jip," Mike said.  
  
"Perhaps the Samurai should complain to the rules  
  
committee," Mina said. "Is there a rules committee?"  
  
"Nope," Mike said.  
  
"Well, will there be a fine imposed on that Shadow King  
  
for messing around.?"  
  
Mike shook his head.  
  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
"Allow me to explain the art of pro wrestling to you," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Wait..something's happening," Mina said.  
  
The two saw a massive battle royal going on between about  
  
twenty wrestlers.  
  
"How'd that start?" Mina asked.  
  
"I missed it too, it really doesn't matter," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a sec..is that?" Mina said in shock as a very familiar  
  
looking character walked towards the ring.  
  
"Oh..him..he's uh well.."  
  
"He's MAVERICK!" Mina shouted.  
  
"No..no..he's just the wrestler based on the character of  
  
Maverick."  
  
"Wait..a second...when did they start basing wrestlers on  
  
super heroes?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well..I don't know."  
  
"Why don't I have a wrestler named after me?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh..well this is male wrestling."  
  
"Well turn on some female wrestling."  
  
"There isn't any on."  
  
"Does it exist?"  
  
"Well..yes...but.." Mike said.  
  
"Find me some!" Mina said.  
  
"It will take some time," Mike said.  
  
"Fine..fine..I will settle for watching men fight it out then.   
  
Beautifully molded and framed men locked in mortal combat."  
  
"Yeah..whatever...you'll like the next match, it's got Big  
  
Fig in it."  
  
"Big..fig?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yep there he is," Mike said. Mina looked. Walking down  
  
to the ring was a three hundred pound man in nothing but a  
  
wrestling thong.  
  
"UGH!" Mina shouted.  
  
Mike started laughing.  
  
Elsewhere at the Crown Arcade, Andrew noticed Game  
  
Machine Joe had emptied out the claw grab game again.  
  
"Joe..come on...you know how long it takes to refill that  
  
thing," Andrew muttered.  
  
"Ehh...if they can't make a game that I can't defeat, it's  
  
their problem," Joe said.  
  
"Lita told me how you're doing that you know."  
  
"She..did..." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah..could you at least leave a few dolls in there for  
  
everyone else."  
  
"Well I do give them out regularly."  
  
"Yeah..but part of the fun is spending the money to use the  
  
claw."  
  
"Ah..so that's it..lost profits."  
  
"Well..the company that makes it is wondering why  
  
someone is able to beat it so frequently. You could get us sued for  
  
fraud or something."  
  
"All right, I'll be more careful," Joe said. "Here..give this  
  
to your sister," he said and tossed a Sailor Moon doll to Andrew  
  
before walking out.  
  
Meanwhile on a hill overlooking a part of the city, Steve sat  
  
with a pad sketching the landscape.  
  
How long has it been since I've done this? He asked  
  
himself. I mean I like beating people up, provided I have a reason,  
  
but this..is fun too. Don't know why, it just is. Life is linear and it  
  
eventually ends, but art can last forever..at least in theory..if they  
  
developed the right preservation techniques, we're talking cold  
  
storage and such. Why am I thinking that? Gotta concentrate on  
  
the land.   
  
And he did just that.  
  
  
  
"Take a look at this..they're having a wrestling event up in  
  
the hills," Mina said staring at a poster posted to a telephone pole.   
  
"Oh..yeah..that's a great event. Last year I got to meet the  
  
Seventh Samurai, he's a nice guy," Mike said.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to experience all this live."  
  
"I guess there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"I'm going you wanna come?"  
  
"Well..maybe.." Mike said.  
  
"I'll pay," Mina said.  
  
"Free wrestling? I'm there," Mike said.  
  
"Say..do you think Steve and Lita are fans of this?" Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"Steve..used to be, but I think he got tired of it. Something  
  
about it was more fun to draw."  
  
"Interesting..." Mina said unsurely. "But Lita?"  
  
"Lita would seem like the person to get into it. But Lita's  
  
also been acting strangely lately. Still I'll ask her. After all this  
  
isn't a date," Mina said.  
  
"Absolutely," Mike said.  
  
An hour or so later Mina was poking her head into Lita's  
  
room. She found her friend to be glad in a Chinese style silken  
  
dress and little else.  
  
"Hey, Lita, " Mina said.  
  
"Oh..hello Mina. What brings you by?" Lita asked.  
  
"That's an interesting outfit you got on there,: Mina said.  
  
"I wear it when I meditate."  
  
"You meditate?"  
  
"I've been trying to learn how."  
  
"From who?" Mina asked.  
  
"Books," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..well..anyway..you like wrestling?"  
  
"I used to watch it. But now...it conflicts with my mental  
  
training," Lita said.  
  
"Mental....training?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yep," Lita said. "See..I've learned that if I gain better  
  
control of my mind, I can use my aggression instincts only when  
  
necessary and when I have to I can focus the energy into it's most  
  
efficient form. Wrestling features unchained aggression.   
  
Something I must not be tempted to use."  
  
"Oh...okay.." Mina said. "Well..then I'll leave you to your  
  
meditation then."  
  
"Uh..all right..was there something you needed?"   
  
"No..no..I just came by to see what you were up to, and I  
  
was curious. See Mike introduced me to wrestling, and I love it."  
  
"Oh..well that's odd."  
  
"Yep..see ya," Mina said and hurried out.  
  
"I can tell you're nervous," Tomoe said as they entered his  
  
house. "You fear the unknown?"  
  
"I respect the unknown. I do not fear it," Patterson said.  
  
"Right..you're afraid of nothing?"  
  
"I try to be."  
  
"Good luck," Tomoe said. "Say you were the one who  
  
grabbed your pure heart and put it back inside you weren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just how did you do that?"  
  
Patterson shrugged.  
  
"No one was supposed to be able to do that," Tomoe said.  
  
"I did it," Patterson said bluntly.  
  
"So you did," Tomoe said.  
  
Hotaru emerged from a nearby room.  
  
"Hotaru, I brought a guest," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes..I see," Hotaru said.   
  
"I've gotta get some food," Tomoe said and headed into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
Patterson said nothing.  
  
"Silence...as expected," Hotaru said and sat down across  
  
from him. "You have nothing to fear from me. Of course one  
  
wonders do I have something to fear from you?"  
  
"Probably not," Patterson said  
  
"Wise choice of words. Your intention is not to hurt me,  
  
but nothing is certain in this world, or this universe."  
  
"True enough."  
  
"But wouldn't that statement also not certainly be true?"  
  
"No, that starts a paradox."  
  
"Isn't it possible for it to be both true and false at the same  
  
time if nothing is certain?"  
  
"Depends on how you define it."  
  
"Yes.." Hotaru said. "You are what I expected. Come with  
  
me."  
  
"Uh...where?" Patterson asked.  
  
"I need your assistance."  
  
Patterson wasn't in a position to say no.   
  
Hotaru moved to the door and walked out. Patterson  
  
reluctantly followed.  
  
"I'm not allowed out without an escort," Hotaru said.  
  
"Even though I have disobeyed this order from time to time. My  
  
father and Setsuna are busy .You will suffice in this role if you  
  
have no objections."  
  
"Uh..sure.." Patterson said. He had nothing else to do, and  
  
the simple fact that he was incredibly nervous, somehow was  
  
counterbalanced by his curiosity regarding Hotaru.   
  
In Lita's room, she sat quietly attempting to bring her mind  
  
and spirit into harmony. She could hear the phone ringing in the  
  
kitchen. She tensed slightly.  
  
Filter it out. She thought.  
  
It kept ringing.  
  
What if it's important?  
  
It kept ringing.  
  
Fine, fine. She thought and stood up. The ringing stopped.   
  
She kicked her incense over in anger and then quickly  
  
picked it back up.  
  
"This isn't working so far," She muttered.  
  
  
  
Michiru had since settled down at the restaurant. She was  
  
sipping some tea and looking at the window at the various people  
  
passing by.   
  
Sometimes I can't help but find existence fascinating. She  
  
thought.  
  
She noticed a familiar figure amongst the crowd.  
  
Was that Haruka? She thought. No..she's at work. Could  
  
it be? It..looked like it. I wonder..what she's doing.   
  
Michiru got up and paid her bill quickly. She was soon  
  
headed out into the street following Haruka.   
  
She rounded a corner. The figure slowly moved down the  
  
street.  
  
It can't be here..but the hair and the clothes..if I could only  
  
see her face for sure. Michiru ducked down a side alley she hope  
  
Haruka would pass by. Time passed.  
  
No good. She thought and ducked her head out of the alley.   
  
Haruka was headed down a side street. She followed quickly.  
  
What business does she have down here. Is there  
  
something she isn't telling me? But why would she? We're closer  
  
then sisters. She knows she can trust me, doesn't she. Haruka  
  
walked into an alley and then into an unmarked door leading into  
  
an apartment.   
  
I've never seen this place before. Michiru thought. But I  
  
don't know what could happen if I open that door. I don't know  
  
what's behind it. I wonder what I should do. I can't go in. I'll just  
  
have to keep watch for her. She found a place to hide behind  
  
some cans and waited.  
  
It was another few minutes before Haruka reemerged from  
  
the door. Her face was clear to Michiru now.   
  
It's her for sure. Michiru thought. Haruka rounded a  
  
corner and headed back down the street.  
  
Michiru followed as carefully as she could.   
  
  
  
Michiru rounded another corner in her pursuit of Haruka.   
  
What she found was Haruka standing there in the middle of the  
  
alley starring at her.  
  
"Michiru. What are you doing?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I..uh..sorry..I saw you walking and I didn't know where  
  
you were going. I thought you were at work," Michiru said. "I  
  
was concerned."  
  
"You've been following me since I left the house. At first I  
  
played along, but now.."  
  
"I didn't...I just saw you walking by the restaurant."  
  
"That's when I noticed you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Michiru I don't understand, why are you following me  
  
everywhere. I took a break from work just to see if you were doing  
  
it. I guess I was right."  
  
"But..Haruka..I was just wondering what was going on,"  
  
Michiru said. "You don't keep secrets from me."  
  
"I have a few. I'm sure you do too."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"My keeping a secret from you is no reason for you to  
  
follow me over the city," Haruka said. "Like some childish school  
  
girl."  
  
"But Haruka..I've only been.."  
  
"Michiru I have to go back to work," Haruka said and  
  
walked away.  
  
I don't understand. She might be a little annoyed, but this  
  
seemed like genuine anger. Michiru thought.  
  
Haruka headed back to work.   
  
I don't know what her game is. She's been after me since I  
  
practically walked out the door. I called out to her, she didn't  
  
answer. She just vanished. Now..she tries to make excuses. I  
  
don't get it. I don't work all day so she can wander around Tokyo  
  
spying on me. This is so odd. What's gotten into her, and for her  
  
to deny it like that. To try and weasel out of responsibility. That  
  
isn't like her at all. But it was her. That I know. And she's  
  
following me again. I don't get it.  
  
Michiru tried to keep from being seen again.   
  
Haruka clearly isn't herself. Why is she so angry. Why was  
  
she exaggerating so much, I had only been following her for the  
  
past ten minutes? Maybe she had gotten drunk or something.   
  
Could that be why she was so elusive. Or drugs? To distort her  
  
perceptions. No.. Haruka would never do that. That's impossible  
  
But then what does this all mean then?  
  
Several minutes later Hotaru and D.V. were sitting in the  
  
restaurant.  
  
"You are of course very curious. Why have I chosen you?   
  
Why are you even here? What is my interest?"   
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"Haruka and Michiru are what one might call friends,  
  
however, they have other concerns, and even though they have had  
  
their share of suffering, they have used each other to get through it.   
  
The scouts you are most associated with also rely on this strategy.   
  
You however...do not use either..and that is why you are here. You  
  
understand?"  
  
"Surely...Setsuna...."  
  
"Setsuna..is an interesting concept."  
  
"Concept?"  
  
"Of course, Setsuna is the guardian of space of time, but  
  
she exists in several places. Therefore there exists the distinct  
  
possibility, that the Setsuna you see, is not the same Setsuna you  
  
saw just the day before."  
  
"I've suspected as much."  
  
"As you should. Any Setsuna from a future time would  
  
have enough knowledge to be the matriarch she intends to be.   
  
Your next question, whether you chose to speak it or not, is why  
  
she does not use her knowledge of the future to better coordinate  
  
operations, and the answer is along the same lines, if she uses her  
  
knowledge she alters the future in doing so. It may seem hard for  
  
her to be able to control her own actions in accordance, but she is  
  
different..I don't even understand her existence."  
  
"Needless to say, she uses her abilities only in the direst of  
  
times," Patterson said.  
  
"Yes...the movement of Neo-Queen Serenity's future into  
  
another dimension required great effort on the part of Sailor Pluto,  
  
many of them. It is all complex," Hotaru said. "I think you  
  
understand how chaotic it is."  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"That will suffice, anyway...I was speaking of why you are  
  
here. This is because you have had to carry pain and suffering  
  
within you, and with only one outlet, Anger."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I have. And that is why I wish to speak with you.   
  
Because you understand what this pain means. You will listen to  
  
what I have to say won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Patterson said.  
  
"Good." Hotaru said.  
  
"You see...even before the evil forces took over my father  
  
and myself, there was pain. My mother was gone, and my father  
  
was consumed by his work. He was very caring, but very busy,  
  
providing for me on a scientists salary was not easy. And that's all  
  
he could do, provide me with the means to live. My growth was  
  
stunted I was not advancing as I should. But there was no  
  
anger..only suffering. You were fortunate in a way. You could get  
  
angry."  
  
"But I was mentally unstable.." Patterson said.  
  
"We all are, just some of us are so in harmful ways,"  
  
Hotaru said. "It is much worse to have the pain held up inside of  
  
you, I assure of that."  
  
"I know," Patterson said.  
  
"You still bear some, I can tell."  
  
"I bear a lot."  
  
"You bear pain and fear, fear of others, fear of the  
  
unknown."  
  
"I wouldn't call it fear."  
  
"Then you are lying to yourself," Hotaru said. "But that is  
  
your concern, I will let you decide how to deal with it. As I was  
  
saying, the pain was intense, and I became what you see me as  
  
today, the evil forces that took me over, and the realization of my  
  
true form, was nothing worse then I had already experienced."  
  
"I'm sorry.." Patterson said.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"You're what?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"I...uh...said I'm sorry...it's uh..terrible..." Patterson  
  
stammered thinking he had done something wrong.  
  
"You actually feel sorrow for me?"  
  
"Yes...I don't wish that on anyone..I..know that it must  
  
have been agony..and..I'm sorry there's nothing I could have done  
  
to stop it."  
  
"It wasn't you responsibility," Hotaru said. "Why do you  
  
feel guilty?"  
  
"I just wish it had been my responsibility, I might have  
  
been able to change things," Patterson said.  
  
Hotaru paused.  
  
"But you have had your own pain," she said. "Hasn't  
  
anyone told you that they wish they could have prevented your  
  
tragedy."  
  
"My uncle..or former uncle..or whatever, Amy and Greg  
  
once or twice,." Patterson said.  
  
"But you take responsibility," Hotaru said.  
  
"For avenging my parents, yes, not for what happened,  
  
there was nothing I could do."  
  
"That hurts you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I see..yes..I understand, you can accept that you were  
  
unable to help, because it was beyond your means, your answer has  
  
been to make it your means to prevent such a thing from happening  
  
again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But for who? You?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I." 


	164. 164

Chapter 164 (Day One.)  
  
" Do you want to know what my goal in fighting is?"  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"I have none. I fight evil because it possible to do so, I  
  
have no desire to do so, and conversely no desire not to do so,"  
  
Hotaru said. "But you fight evil because you desire to."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But you don't fight every battle, you let others do it."  
  
"I try and gain valuable information for the others, so we  
  
have a better idea of what to do."  
  
"You don't like to do that do you? Hold back."  
  
"Not particularly, but I'm good at that kind of work."  
  
"Still when you are in battle, you show a spirit that is  
  
unmatched by any of the scouts except when they are in the direst  
  
of situations, you defeated Sailor Uranus even though she  
  
possessed more power and experience then you had."  
  
"I had something to prove then."  
  
"We always have something to prove, whether we know it  
  
or not."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I wish to understand you," Hotaru said.  
  
"Uh..okay?" Patterson said nervously.  
  
"I wish to know why despite the pain you still feel inside,  
  
you are able to survive, and sometimes even thrive, because I must  
  
reach that level myself before I can return to society myself."  
  
"Uh..sure..I will provide any help I can," Patterson said.  
  
"I know," Hotaru said. "Because you are afraid of saying  
  
no."  
  
"No..it's not that.."  
  
"It's part of it."  
  
"I..uh...yes, but Hotaru..I try and help anyone who asks me  
  
to."  
  
"That is true. And I am asking you."  
  
"Then I will help."  
  
"I thank you for that.  
  
"You could be quite a killer," Hotaru said.  
  
Patterson's eyes widened at that comment.  
  
"Hopefully I won't have that problem," Patterson said.  
  
"It's always a risk," Hotaru said. "The end justifies the  
  
means."  
  
"Why are you saying all this?" Patterson asked.  
  
"I worry," Hotaru said and paused. "You are dangerous."  
  
"I try to be."  
  
"The problem with many things dangerous, is that they  
  
have no control over themselves. Fire, tsunamis, and other forces  
  
of nature. Or even the weapons my father works on. Are you in  
  
complete control?"  
  
Patterson didn't exactly know how to answer.  
  
"No...you're not," Hotaru said. "Remember that."  
  
Why is she trying to warn me? He asked himself.  
  
"But now, we have other problems," Hotaru said.  
  
"You mean the creature that has been watching us from  
  
nearby?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Yes.." Hotaru said. "You noticed her."  
  
"Uh huh," Patterson said.  
  
"I believe she is waiting for the right moment."  
  
"Maybe she's waiting for the two of us to separate."  
  
"A possibility," Hotaru said. "Would a good strategy be to  
  
do just that?"  
  
"Yes," Patterson said.  
  
"Very well..then we will do just that." Hotaru said. She  
  
headed one way. Patterson the other. Patterson meanwhile was  
  
glancing in his watch. A figured was heading towards Hotaru.   
  
Patterson ducked into an alley and pulled out his power stick. He  
  
pulled out his communicator and hit the emergency button.  
  
"Maverick..Power.." he muttered and transformed.  
  
  
  
When Michiru rounded another corner she found that  
  
Haruka had disappeared.  
  
Oh..no..now where'd she go. She thought.  
  
Michiru heard the ground crunch behind her. She turned.   
  
Haruka stood there again.  
  
"Why are you continuing to do this?" Haruka said.  
  
"Because now I'm really worried. Before I was just  
  
wondering what was going on. But the way you were so angry at  
  
me," Michiru said.  
  
"I thought I could go out without you watching me,"  
  
Haruka said.   
  
"Have I ever done this before?"   
  
"No, and that's what disturbs me."  
  
"But Haruka, you've never been this angry at me before.   
  
What's going on?"  
  
"You should know."  
  
"Haruka..wait a second. Why are the two of us fighting like  
  
this. We trust each other don't we? Now let's sit down and try  
  
and explain things to each other."  
  
"There is no time for explanations Michiru. You should  
  
apologize for what you've been doing."  
  
"Apologize? For caring about you?" Michiru asked. "I'm  
  
sorry to have followed you, but I want to know what's wrong.   
  
Why are you so irritable?"  
  
"You've been following me for hours."  
  
"Your exaggerating, it's only been for a half an hour."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"What..you're saying I..lied...Haruka..what's happened to  
  
you. I've never lied to you. Are you taking some drugs or  
  
something?"  
  
"No..of course not! How could you ever think I would?"  
  
Haruka said. "You know me too well."  
  
Both of them tensed and then looked up just in time to see  
  
the laser blasts heading towards their heads. They dived out of the  
  
way.  
  
"What's happening!" Michiru shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka said.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"This was a trap!" Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka..stop it! I'm Michiru," Michiru said and pulled  
  
out her power stick. "Neptune..  
  
Haruka kicked her.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"You can't be..." Haruka said.  
  
More blasts flew at them.  
  
Haruka pulled out her power stick.  
  
"You're not Haruka.." Michiru said.  
  
"I am.." Haruka said. "Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
Michiru lunged for her power stick. Uranus leapt and  
  
grabbed it.  
  
"What..are you.."  
  
"You're an enemy," Uranus said.  
  
"I am not..." Michiru said. "I'm your dearest  
  
friend...Haruka...they must have gotten to you somehow..listen..it's  
  
me..I swear I saw you going into a strange building.. I got  
  
concerned, I followed. That's all. I didn't leave the house till  
  
three."  
  
"I can't believe that." Uranus said. Blasts flew at her, but  
  
not Michiru. She dodged them.  
  
"Now..look, you're not even being fired at!"  
  
"It's a trick! Give me the power stick. Can't you see it's  
  
real."  
  
"I..." Sailor Uranus was hit by a barrage. Michiru stood up  
  
and rushed to her side.   
  
"What..are..you.." Sailor Uranus said trying to get up.   
  
"Give me my power stick," Michiru said. The laser blasts  
  
flew at them again. Michiru pushed Uranus out of they way. In  
  
human form she was thrown into a wall. She sank to the ground.  
  
"MICHIRU!" Uranus shouted and hurried to her.   
  
"It was..you.." she said and gave Michiru the power stick.   
  
Michiru slowly stood up, very weak.  
  
Hotaru meanwhile found a creature standing at the other  
  
end of the alley she had turned into.  
  
"You know who I am I assume," Hotaru said.  
  
"Of course I do. I am the Goddess of Ice, but you can refer  
  
to me as the Goddess of Pain, and you've got enough of it."  
  
"So I do," Hotaru said. "Saturn Planet Power," she said.  
  
The transformation was instantaneous but in the  
  
millisecond it took to do, the Goddess unleashed an attack which  
  
flew down the alley and hit Saturn as she finished her  
  
transformation She crumpled to the ground as the Goddess  
  
continued to blast her.  
  
"Feel more pain!" The Goddess shouted.  
  
"Hardly creative," Saturn said grimacing. "Instead of using  
  
the internal pain to destroy me you create your own."  
  
"So I do..what's it to you?" the Goddess.  
  
"Well..the problem you have is that now I can use my own  
  
pain as a weapon!" Saturn shouted and stood up against all the pain  
  
shooting through her.  
  
"SATURN MIST WAVE!" she shouted.   
  
The energy was blasted off of her. The Goddess jumped out  
  
of the way. The attack exploded out of the alley.   
  
Saturn held her scythe at the ready, but was gasping, the  
  
attack had taken a lot out of her.  
  
Maverick dropped to the ground.  
  
"You assistance is appreciated," Saturn said. "But hit her  
  
quickly."  
  
Maverick drew his two swords and fired as the Goddess  
  
appeared around the corner. The Goddess dodged them, and  
  
Maverick jumped forward swinging his two swords with his  
  
techniques, he cut at the Goddess, but she blasted him away with a  
  
quick burst of energy.   
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn shouted unleashing the attack  
  
down the alley. The Goddess whirled and was hit, she staggered  
  
back but sent another attack flying at Saturn. Saturn moved to  
  
avoid it but was hit anyway. She screeched.  
  
Maverick stood up and fired again and hit the Goddess, she  
  
whirled away from the weakened Saturn.  
  
"I will teach you all about your pain.." the Goddess  
  
shouted.   
  
Seconds later a blast flew from her hands, even as Maverick  
  
fired again. She took the hit, but the street was filled with snakes.  
  
Maverick's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh..no..." he said expressing genuine fear.  
  
"I figured as much," the Goddess said.  
  
The snakes all surrounded Maverick, there were hundreds  
  
of them.  
  
"No!" Maverick shouted and leapt on top of a car. He leapt  
  
at her. She blasted him back into the street of snakes. Maverick let  
  
out a shout and jumped up, a snake bit at his boot. He jumped up  
  
to the roof of a building trembling.  
  
Saturn leapt out of the alley and swung her scythe at the  
  
Goddess. The Goddess ducked out of the way receiving a cut to the  
  
cheek.  
  
The snakes all turned on Saturn who was blasted by the  
  
Goddess. She lay trying to stand up despite the pain. As the  
  
snakes went towards her.  
  
"They're poisonous," the Goddesses said. "And even Sailor  
  
Saturn won't survive if she's bit several times."  
  
Maverick's teeth clenched.   
  
"I have no choice," he said and fired a barrage at the  
  
Goddess, he leapt down to the ground. Running his sword around  
  
the ground zapping any Snakes he could. He stood facing the  
  
snakes as they approached. He blasted each one he could.   
  
The Goddess fired a blast at him. He ducked and continued  
  
firing at the snakes with great speed, he dropped a smoke bomb.   
  
The Goddess blasted the smoke away, but Maverick and  
  
Saturn were gone.  
  
"How did he..." the Goddess said before drawing the energy  
  
of the snakes back into her.  
  
"I need that energy.." she said and strode forward down the  
  
alley.   
  
She expected the scouts to be waiting on the others side,  
  
but she couldn't be sure. Still she advanced slowly, the energy  
  
building in her hands.  
  
Seconds later she felt sharp pains in her back as Sailor  
  
Saturn and Maverick had dropped from the roof above and dug  
  
their weapons in. She let out a massive cry and shot energy at  
  
them. The two took the blasts. Maverick fired his swords. Saturn  
  
strained. The attack blew the Goddess apart. The two scouts  
  
collapsed to the ground and reverted back to their original form.  
  
"Pain.." Hotaru muttered.  
  
Patterson sighed amidst the bruises he had and pulled off  
  
the heel of his boot. In it was a small syringe he placed against his  
  
skin.  
  
"What is that?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Snake venom antidote," Patterson said. "I only got hit  
  
once, but just in case.."  
  
"You should see a doctor,"  
  
"Yeah.. I know," Patterson muttered.   
  
"Thank you," Hotaru said.  
  
"Sure.." Patterson said. "But we couldn't have won  
  
without.."  
  
"Both of us," Hotaru said.   
  
"Guess so," Patterson said.  
  
"You keep snake venom antidote in your boot?"  
  
"Yes...pretty obsessive isn't it?" Patterson muttered  
  
solemnly.  
  
Hotaru glanced at him and then did a strange thing, she  
  
burst out laughing.  
  
"Come out and fight!" Sailor Uranus said. A figure leapt  
  
off a rooftop and launched a barrage. Uranus pushed Michiru out  
  
of the way. The blast exploded against the side of the wall.  
  
"Face the true wrath of the Goddess of Intelligence and  
  
Distrust!"   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. The area was  
  
filled with fog. Through it leapt Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" She shouted hitting the stunned  
  
Goddess. A barrage of multicolored light followed hitting the  
  
Goddess dead on.  
  
"Mercury..Ice Storm Blast!" The next attack of frozen  
  
water knocked the Goddess down.  
  
Sailor Uranus slowly stood up.  
  
"You...treacherous..." she shouted and drawing her sword  
  
raced down the alley. She dug her sword into the Goddess, it  
  
vaporized. Sailor Mercury and Guardian Saturn hurried up.   
  
Mercury did a scan of her.   
  
"Uranus, you've got traces of LSD inside of you.." she said  
  
in surprise.  
  
"What...how?" She said weakly.   
  
"Maybe something you ate," Mercury said. "Your scout  
  
power is negating it though."  
  
"I'm so sorry Michiru," Uranus said reverting back into  
  
original form. "It was what they drugged me with.."  
  
"I know..we trust each other too much.." Michiru said. "But  
  
why did you think I was following you earlier?"  
  
"It must have been an illusion of some sort," Mercury said.   
  
"The idea was probably to break each other's trust and then  
  
leave you open to attack," Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"The LSD was to make sure one side overreacted it seems,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"It almost worked," Michiru muttered.  
  
"We probably could have fought her off," Haruka said.   
  
"So you finally knew when I pushed you out of the way?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"If it wasn't for the drugs, I never would have doubted it,"  
  
Haruka said. "You know that."  
  
"Yes, I do," Michiru said. "It took a lot to get us to distrust  
  
each other didn't it."  
  
"I see it differently. It took too little," Haruka said.   
  
  
  
When Serena got to Darien's apartment, she found out he  
  
wasn't there.  
  
"That's all right.." she said. "I can live with that. He's  
  
probably busy at the university. I'll leave a note for him."  
  
She slipped a note under the door and headed down the  
  
hall. She heard a noise and turned. Darien's door had opened.   
  
Serena turned back.  
  
"Maybe he was there," Serena said and crept back. The  
  
door was partially opened.   
  
"Strange," she said to herself. The door swung open and  
  
she was barreled over by a figure in grey. The figure raced to the  
  
stairwell.  
  
"HEY! What were you doing!" Serena shouted and raced  
  
after the person. She hurried up the stairs and onto the roof. A  
  
blast of energy flew at her. She was thrown back down the  
  
stairwell. She caught her hand on a handrail and pulled off her  
  
brooch. A blast of energy hit the brooch and knocked it down the  
  
stairwell.   
  
"Oh no!" She screeched and raced down the stairwell, she  
  
pulled out her communicator. It was blasted out of her hand. She  
  
whirled. A figure dressed in grey, a woman with dark black hair  
  
and black eyes stared at her.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Darkness Sailor Moon, you are going  
  
to die today!" She shouted and fired another shot. Serena  
  
awkwardly stumbled down the stairs and kept going.   
  
Gotta find my brooch. She thought. The Goddess of  
  
Darkness raced after her firing again. A blast cut through Serena's  
  
right arm. She winced and kept going. The Goddess leapt into  
  
the air and over her. She slid to a stop. Another blast flew at her.   
  
She was hit in the leg. She fell to the ground.  
  
The Goddess said nothing and built up her energy.  
  
"NO!" Serena shouted and lunged forward wincing at the  
  
pain. She smashed into the hunter and pushed them both down the  
  
stairs.   
  
The Goddess swore in a language Serena didn't understand.   
  
Serena staggered away from her hunter even as she was fired at.  
  
She leapt into the air and landed face down on the stairs, she had  
  
avoided the shot though. She limped down the stairs. The  
  
Goddess followed and leapt down through the gap between the  
  
stairs right to where Serena's transformation brooch was.   
  
"Now you've got to come down here," the Goddess said  
  
catching her breath.  
  
Serena knew her communicator was back up at the top of  
  
the stairs. She also knew she couldn't get up there with her bad  
  
leg. Another blast of energy flew at her. She scurried out of the  
  
way.   
  
"Don't delay this, you can't keep this up much longer. I'm  
  
surprised you've lasted this long," the Goddess said.  
  
"Try me," Serena said, her eyes narrowing. The Goddess  
  
fired at her. She vaulted over the railing and avoided the attack by  
  
dropping right on top of the hunter. She grabbed the brooch and  
  
crawled away.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" She shouted and transformed  
  
instantly. The enemy fired at her. She took the hit and was blasted  
  
into the wall.  
  
"Moon Sword!" She shouted and leapt forward. The hunter  
  
backed up and narrowly avoided being cut.  
  
"Didn't count on that did you!" Sailor Moon shouted and  
  
took another swing. The Goddess ducked it and fired a blast. It hit  
  
Sailor Moon in the chest, she winced but still leapt into a new  
  
attack and practically ripped her tiara off of her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted and flung it. The hunter  
  
dived out of the way. It arced back towards the hunter though.  
  
"Behind you," Sailor Moon said. The Goddess fired at her  
  
again ignoring her. The tiara hit in the back. The Goddess shouted.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted even as  
  
the hunter fired off a last shot. The Spiral Hearts ripped through the  
  
blast and hit the hunter. She slammed into the wall. Her blast hit  
  
Sailor Moon on the arm, but she took it. The Goddess staggered  
  
up.   
  
Sailor Moon swung her moon sword into the Goddess. She  
  
vaporized.  
  
"Ehh...that was...tough.." Sailor Moon said. The door to  
  
the stairwell burst open. Tuxedo Mask hurried in.   
  
"What happened Sailor Moon?" He asked.  
  
"I'm really getting too old for this," Sailor Moon muttered  
  
and winced.  
  
Later that night, Mike and Mina were sitting in a relatively  
  
modest wooden arena several miles outside of Tokyo.  
  
The first match began. A couple of relative no names  
  
battled back and forth. Then a woman wrestler came out dressed  
  
in a green leotard.  
  
"Wow..look at her..she's ripped," Mina said.  
  
"And her opponent," the guest ring announcer said. "Sailor  
  
V!"   
  
Mina's eyes widened.   
  
"There is such a wrestler!" she cried and then looked to see  
  
a very large well built woman walk in wearing a sailor suit.  
  
"Uh..she's a monster.." Mina said in shock.  
  
Mike started laughing.  
  
The match was a complete brawl, but in the end Sailor V  
  
was victorious.  
  
"That's how it should be," Mina said. "Sailor V is always a  
  
winner in all forms!"  
  
The night progressed and Mina became even more  
  
enthralled by the sites and sounds of the event. The announcer  
  
walked into the center of the ring.  
  
"And now..as is the tradition at this event every year. The  
  
battle royal!"  
  
The crowd let out a roar.  
  
"All right...I love these," Mina said.  
  
"You've only seen one before," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, I still know I love them!" Mina shouted.  
  
Soon thirty wrestlers were fighting all over the ring. Mina  
  
and Mike let out yells of excitement. Then suddenly they were  
  
both hit in a flash of light. They both winced and looked up. A  
  
strange looking woman leapt at them.   
  
"AHH!" Mina shouted and she and Mike pushed  
  
themselves out of the seats and down into the aisle.   
  
"That's a Goddess like all those that attacked everyone  
  
today isn't it?" Mina whined as she and Mike had more blasts of  
  
light shot at them.  
  
"Ehh..just great," Mike said. The two dived over the railing  
  
that separated the wrestlers from the fans as a panic ensued. The  
  
two teens avoided the brawl as best they could. Mike palmed his  
  
communicator emergency button.  
  
Mina let out a shout.  
  
"I got hit again!" She screeched. Mike whirled. The  
  
Goddess leapt at them. He charged forward and tackled her. The  
  
two rolled around on the ground.  
  
"I am the Goddess of excitement feeding on the excitement  
  
of others!" the Goddess shouted and grabbed Mike draining him.  
  
"Mike!" Mina shouted and rushed forward. She pulled  
  
Mike under the ring. The Goddess stood up and was it with a  
  
yellow blast from behind. Out of seemingly nowhere Sailor  
  
Uranus leapt into the fray. She punched and kicked the Goddess  
  
several times, and then drew her sword. The Goddess fired back,  
  
but Sailor Uranus avoided the attacks and lunged forward. The  
  
Goddess leapt into the crowd. Sailor Uranus stopped to get her  
  
bearings. An attack flew at her from the Goddess. She narrowly  
  
avoided it, but was crowded in by the fleeing spectators and  
  
confused wrestlers.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"   
  
The attack flew straight on and hit the Goddess.   
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted. She  
  
blasted around the floor knocking innocent people out of the way.   
  
The Goddess was hit with the attack and thrown against the wall.  
  
"That was a bit amoral wasn't it?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Apparently," Uranus said and leapt forward her sword  
  
drawn. The Goddess leapt outward with her own attack.  
  
"No way!" Guardian Neptune said and leapt up between  
  
them he slashed into the Goddess.   
  
"Venus...Love Chain Encircle!"   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks flew out again and hit the Goddess. She  
  
stood there weak, but not dead.  
  
"No..this isn't over!" she shouted and hit the surprised  
  
girls.   
  
"Neptune Golden Triton!" Neptune shouted leaping into the  
  
air. "Impale!" He shouted from point blank range. The attack hit  
  
the Goddess. She vaporized.  
  
"I actually beat one..." he said in shock.  
  
"You had help.." Venus muttered.   
  
"Yeah..I know," Neptune said. "So..what brings you here  
  
Uranus?"  
  
"I came to watch the match, to take my mind off earlier,"  
  
Uranus said with a slight grin. The three looked around at the now  
  
empty arena.  
  
"Well..they got a battle royal.." Venus said.  
  
"I fear there will be more enemies like that one though,"  
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
The doors to the arena swung open and a figure rushed in  
  
wearing a grey uniform. The three glanced at him.  
  
"I am Maverick! Where is the evil forces!" the wrestler  
  
shouted.  
  
"He's delusional," Venus muttered.  
  
"Hmm...so you are Maverick?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"You bet I am," Maverick the wrestler said.  
  
"Well..I'm Sailor Uranus and we have some unfinished  
  
business.."  
  
"We..uh do? Aren't you one of the good guys?" Maverick  
  
asked.  
  
"On occasion," Sailor Uranus said with her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Uh oh..." the wrestler Maverick said.  
  
A figure jumped in front of him.  
  
"Ah..who are you?" the wrestler Maverick asked.  
  
"Take a guess," the real Maverick muttered.   
  
"Oh...uh..hi.."  
  
"I won't let you beat up a representation of me in my  
  
presence Uranus," Maverick said.  
  
"Oh..really..try and stop me," Uranus said with a grin.  
  
"Are they going to fight?" Venus asked.  
  
"That would be tubular!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Tubular?" Uranus and Maverick said.   
  
"That's it..fights off.." Uranus added.  
  
"Tubular..what a stupid word," Maverick muttered and  
  
walked off.  
  
A few minutes before midnight.   
  
It was very dark in Lita's room. She sat quietly as  
  
motionless as possible. Incense trickled through the room.   
  
On her wall a clock ticked off the seconds repetitively.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
Lita kept up her concentration.  
  
Three minutes.  
  
A car screeched around a corner. She kept herself under  
  
control, silent focused.  
  
Four minutes.  
  
A couple of birds started chirping to each other.  
  
Peace. Lita thought. Birds are fine.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
The clock continued to tick.  
  
Repetitive, but constant and unchanging. Lita thought. Let  
  
it blend in with the sounds.  
  
The voices of a couple of kids passing by and shouting  
  
came through, but Lita didn't hear them. She was focused. She  
  
was on a different level.  
  
Six Minutes.  
  
Seven..  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Came a shout  
  
and then explosion.  
  
"VENUS! You just trashed a Mercedes!" came Sailor  
  
Moon's voice.  
  
"Sorry..she's fast!"  
  
"I'll get her!" came a shout from Guardian Neptune.  
  
"Neptune..look out!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Neptune shouted.  
  
There was a thud against the wall.   
  
Lita's eyes snapped open and she hurried to the window.   
  
Guardian Neptune was lying in her yard slowly moving.  
  
"Ehh..that hurt.." he said.  
  
Lita looked out. In the street behind her house there was a  
  
battle proceeding. A Mercedes had been totaled and was now on  
  
fire. Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus were launching attacks at a  
  
Goddess who was practically dancing across the street returning  
  
fire.  
  
A barrage of colored blasts flew over Lita's head. She  
  
looked up at the roof. Guardian Pluto, Uranus, and Guardian  
  
Saturn were up on there firing.  
  
"Hey...what's going on?" She shouted.  
  
"Oh..uh..hey Lita..the latest Goddess attack," Guardian  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Why didn't you guys call me?" Lita asked.  
  
"We didn't want to interrupt your meditations," Pluto said.   
  
"Guess that didn't work," Uranus added.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Came a shout. Fire flashed across  
  
the street. The Goddess ducked under it and launched an attack  
  
catching Venus in mid jump.  
  
"Why is this one so hard?" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"All right..round two!" Guardian Neptune said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Neptune don't bother," Guardian Uranus said.   
  
"Hey, I've been on a hot streak," Neptune said.  
  
"Look out!" Guardian Saturn shouted. The Goddess leapt  
  
at Neptune unleashing an attack. Neptune dodged it. The attack  
  
flew into the house.  
  
"That's it!" Lita said. "Jupiter Planet Power!" She shouted.  
  
"Get her!" Guardian Pluto said. The other three Guardian  
  
scouts leapt to the ground and tried to tackle the Goddess. She  
  
danced around the and fired off some attacks hitting Uranus and  
  
Saturn. Pluto rushed forward and swung his sword. It missed.  
  
"Jeez..I stink with this thing!" he shouted. The Goddess  
  
aimed at him, but she was tackled by Sailor Jupiter leaping out of  
  
her room.  
  
"You jerk!" she said and threw the Goddess into her wall.   
  
She then picked her back up.   
  
"Heave ho!" she shouted using her super strength. The  
  
Goddess was thrown into the air.  
  
A multicolored blast slammed into her as she flew. The  
  
Goddess hit the ground.   
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
The three attacks hit and vaporized the Goddess as well as  
  
several feet of pavement behind her.  
  
"Oops," The three girls said. "Overkill!"  
  
Jupiter sighed and walked back towards the her front door.  
  
"Lita didn't seem to happy did she?" Guardian Saturn  
  
observed.  
  
"What do you think Pluto?" Uranus asked.  
  
"He's already gone after her," Neptune said.  
  
"Is that what ex-boyfriends are supposed to do?" Uranus  
  
asked. 


	165. 165

Chapter 165 (Day Two)   
  
A few hours after the scouts had disrupted Lita's meditation  
  
with their battle, a group of darkly dressed figures started  
  
unloading some crates from a truck in a darkened warehouse. The  
  
Goddess of Darkness entered from a side door. The men all turned  
  
and faced her, some drew heavy weapons.  
  
"Ah..is that how you greet guests?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have the money?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Of course? More importantly do you have what I want?"  
  
The men opened up a crate. The Goddess looked at it.  
  
"Ah..yes..." She said.  
  
Inside was a large machine gun.  
  
"This will mount on a helicopter?" she asked.  
  
"The equipment is all there," the guy said. "Now..the  
  
payment if you please."  
  
The men all aimed their weapons at her.  
  
"Of course," the Goddess said. There was a flash of light.   
  
Then men all dropped.  
  
"Who need's money," she muttered. Lights flashed on.   
  
She looked around. There were several police officers standing all  
  
around guns drawn.  
  
"All right..hold it.." they said.  
  
"I stumbled into a bust..how annoying," The Goddess said  
  
and let off another blast of energy. The police all fired, but did no  
  
damage before their energy was drained.  
  
The Goddess grinned slightly, put the crate with the  
  
machine gun in it back into the truck, took the keys and drove off.  
  
Half an hour later the building was swarming with police  
  
cars as well as some SDF vehicles.  
  
"So we send in some guys to bust up an arms trading ring,  
  
and look what we got," Chief Kino muttered. He was seriously  
  
wondering if he wanted this job.  
  
"The negaverse huh.." Nagumo said.  
  
"General...we had nothing to do with it," Maxfield Stanton  
  
remarked.   
  
"It's just a general term we use now," Nagumo said. "For  
  
anything unexplained."  
  
"Glad we made such an impression on you," Zoicite  
  
muttered.  
  
"So...some evil being is here trying to buy guns? That  
  
doesn't make sense," General Patterson said. "What would they  
  
need conventional weapons for?"  
  
"Maybe they don't have a large supply of energy to work  
  
from," Jaedite said.  
  
"It would make the most sense," Malichite agreed.  
  
"But if your goal is to drain energy, you can't use a  
  
machine gun to do it," Zoicite said.  
  
"Their goal may not be to drain energy, but to kill the Sailor  
  
Scouts first from what I hear," General Patterson said.  
  
"So bullets can't kill them," Stanton said. "The force of the  
  
attack can knock them back, but they don't work otherwise."  
  
"What kind of weapons were they selling anyway?"  
  
Nagumo asked.  
  
"Heavy armaments we think, you know stinger missiles and  
  
such."  
  
"What if they plan on becoming terrorists," Captain Ozaki  
  
asked.  
  
"They could do that without a missile," Jaedite said.  
  
"As you would know," General Patterson said referring to a  
  
one time Jaedite threat to burn the city.  
  
Jaedite grinned slightly.  
  
"Anyone have any idea what their plan is?" Nagumo asked.  
  
Everyone looked around unsurely.  
  
"Hmm..I guess that could be expected."  
  
"Heh heh...well at least I'm not the only who's clueless,"  
  
Chief Kino said.  
  
Greg hadn't slept that night.   
  
This could be the last day I spend with my father. He  
  
thought. It could be the last day I see my friends. Or close to it.   
  
And why did my parents have to do this to me anyway? Well..my  
  
father didn't do this. My mother did, and Amy's father did. And  
  
this is where I am now. Caught in the middle. If a middle actually  
  
exists. Guess I have to live with it though. But I don't want to. I  
  
wish I could somehow make this all right. But that isn't going to  
  
happen. I just have to hope for the best.  
  
"I hope Greg's okay. I mean with the custody hearing  
  
coming up," Amy said. It was a rare moment when both she and  
  
Patterson were eating breakfast at the same time.  
  
"He's probably not doing well, but if he wasn't then there'd  
  
be something wrong," Patterson replied.  
  
"Yes..I guess, I wish there was something we could do,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"If I don't miss my guess we'll probably be forced into  
  
doing something."  
  
"Why? What?"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Their timing is downright worrying," Patterson muttered.  
  
"I might as well get it."  
  
"All right,"Amy said.   
  
Patterson walked to the door, looked through the peephole  
  
and saw just who he expected to see. He opened the door for a  
  
well dressed man in a suit and tie.  
  
"Donovan Vincent Patterson.." the man said.  
  
"You're supposed to refer to me as D.V. you know.."   
  
"Sorry...I'm not the records office," the man replied.  
  
"The last guy got it right."  
  
"What can I say?" the man added.  
  
"You got something for me?"  
  
The man nodded and handed D.V. a piece of paper.  
  
"I also have one for Miss Anderson, is she here?" the guy  
  
said.   
  
"She is," Patterson said and walked back inside.  
  
"Who is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Process server, he's got one for you too.." Patterson said  
  
with some degree of bitterness.  
  
"Oh.." Amy said and headed over to take it. The guy then  
  
nodded and headed off.  
  
"How did you know..." Amy asked.   
  
"I would have expected, but then I also was spying on  
  
Greg's mother, their going to call us to the stand."  
  
"Why? We're Greg's friends."  
  
"Right, but we're also Greg's half-siblings," Patterson said.  
  
"Something wrong with you Patterson?" Amy asked  
  
bluntly.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"You're confident to the point of blatant sarcasm, I just  
  
noticed," Amy said.  
  
"Oh..that.. I have no idea.." Patterson stammered.  
  
"So...you were saying..."  
  
"Greg's mother will want to stress that she is the natural  
  
mother and also stress that Greg's father is not the father, what  
  
better way then produce his two relations."  
  
"So they're just going to show us off?" Amy asked.  
  
"There is cross examination," Patterson said.  
  
"Then we'll get to speak on Greg's behalf."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"You know something though? I'm beginning to really hate  
  
the inside of courtrooms."  
  
"Me too," Patterson said.  
  
"So how'd it go with Hotaru, D.V.?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Patterson said.  
  
"What?" Amy said. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Uh..it's just hard to explain that's all," Patterson said and  
  
headed for the war room.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Amy said and slid in front of the door.   
  
"Wha..." D.V. said.  
  
"I want details," Amy said with a strange smile.  
  
"Uh..why?" D.V. said backing up.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe is a great curiosity to me, as you may have  
  
noticed when I'm curious I try to satisfy my curiosity, now let's  
  
hear the story."  
  
"Uh..okay..."  
  
Nestled into a small shopping plaza midway down tenth  
  
street was a travel agency, it was a very odd agency as it was run  
  
by four people who hadn't even been born on the planet. Still the  
  
four sisters gave it their best shot. And now they had four  
  
additional employees to care for.  
  
"Wait I don't understand this," Diamond said. "You're  
  
telling me they haven't developed outer atmospheric travel yet?"   
  
"No, not really. There are a few ships, yes, but not a lot.   
  
They fly through the air most of the time," Avery replied.  
  
"The air. Hmm..I see..so no one here wants to travel to any  
  
of the other planets in this system."  
  
"No, just the world," Avery said.  
  
"Oh..perhaps there's another job I can do, I was a Prince  
  
you know."  
  
"I don't know..." Avery said and glanced out at the others  
  
hard at work.  
  
"Isn't this a wonderful world we have here," someone was  
  
joyfully saying.  
  
"Quite true, you should see it from space," Rubeus said  
  
with a smile.  
  
The person's smile disappeared.  
  
"I'm just kidding with ya," Rubeus said. "Now..anyway..."  
  
"How is this even working?" Diamond asked.  
  
"No idea," Avery said. "But the last seven businesses we  
  
tried didn't work, that was clear."  
  
"Maybe you should try not working together," Diamond  
  
said.  
  
"But this travel agency is a gold mine," Avery said.  
  
"Everyone wants to go somewhere."  
  
"I guess that makes sense in a way," Diamond said.  
  
"Hi everybody," came a voice.   
  
They all looked to see Serena standing there along with  
  
Darien.  
  
"Serena...this is embarrassing," Darien muttered.  
  
"Too bad," Serena said.   
  
"Hello Serena, what brings you by," Avery said walking  
  
up..  
  
"Oh..I just wanted to see how all of you were doing,"  
  
Serena said. "Is this actually working?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Surprisingly yes," Avery said.  
  
"Well that's good," Serena said. "Trust me it's a lot better  
  
to be doing this then trying to take over the planet."  
  
"That remains to be seen," Diamond said. "That is a  
  
beautiful girlfriend you have there," he added to Darien.  
  
"Yeah...that's what I've heard," Darien said.  
  
"Darien.." Serena muttered and elbowed him.  
  
"What an interesting sport wrestling is," Mina said as she  
  
and Mike walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"It isn't a sport. Didn't I tell you it was all scripted?" Mike  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure, so it's a little rougher than ballet, perhaps I should  
  
have said art."  
  
"Art? You'd call this art?"  
  
"It is, in a way," Mina said.  
  
"Okay..okay..so you're really getting into it?"  
  
"Of course, after all, in just one week, the Baron of  
  
Ratzenberg will have to defend the honor of his wife and his  
  
country when he battles the evil Count Knucula. It's amazing.   
  
Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Hard to say,"Mike said. "However, considering that  
  
Knucula has been beating on Ratzenberg for a good month, I'd say  
  
the Baron has a good shot."  
  
"You're experienced with the ways of the scripts then."  
  
"There are some patterns..but lately..things haven't been so  
  
straightforward."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. It just adds to the fun," Mike said.  
  
The two walked inside the Crown arcade.  
  
"See Mina, I'm sure you would be interested in the JWW,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"What's that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Japanese Women of Wrestling..the problem is that they  
  
aren't usually televised. In fact they're matches are usually  
  
anywhere but Tokyo. Don't ask me why. But I'll see what I can  
  
do."  
  
"You'd do that for me Mike? Even after..."  
  
"Mina..look...you were stupid..you did a dumb thing, but I  
  
know that deep down, you didn't understand what you were doing,  
  
so I can let it go. Especially since we're just friends. You do  
  
something like that again, forget it. But then again, I'm not dating  
  
you..so it won't come to that."  
  
"Oh..thank you Mike. I'm so glad you forgave me!" Mina  
  
said.  
  
"You're on probation. Now..listen..I want to show you  
  
something," Mike said.   
  
He walked up to one of the gaming consoles.   
  
"Now..you're pretty good at games right?" he asked.  
  
"Better than some worse than others," Mina said.  
  
"Well then," Mike said. "Let's see how good you really  
  
are."  
  
"A wrestling game? But I've only been a fan for a few  
  
hours."  
  
"The controls are simple," Mike said clutching the joystick.   
  
"I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Very well.." Mina said.   
  
The two put in quarters and set up. They then began an  
  
electronic fight with each other.   
  
"Hah!" Mike said and pounded Mina's character into the  
  
mat.  
  
"Cheater! You know how to play the game!" Mina  
  
shouted.  
  
"Let's try round two," Mike said.  
  
Mina's teeth clenched and she tried harder managing to  
  
land in a few blows before Mike beat her.  
  
"It takes time to learn," Mike said.  
  
"I'll learn nothing getting beaten by you constantly," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Well then maybe you should watch a good person play and  
  
observe," Mike said.  
  
"Couldn't agree more," Came a familiar voice. The two  
  
looked to see Haruka flanked by Michiru.  
  
"Haruka," Mina said. "Tell me you know how to play this  
  
game."  
  
"I will do more than that," Haruka said. "May I?"  
  
Mina nodded. Haruka moved to the game console.  
  
"Oh..uh..Haruka..hello.." Mike said nervously.  
  
"We will learn just what skills you do possess Mike  
  
Leslie," Haruka said her eyes narrowing.  
  
Michiru grinned.  
  
"Haruka loves to mess with men's minds," she whispered  
  
to Mina. Mina grinned too.  
  
"Yeah..well..prepare for battle," Mike said.  
  
"Hmm..for irony's sake I shall choose the Maverick  
  
wrestler," Haruka said.  
  
"Fine then.." Mike said. "I shall be Admiral Crunch!"   
  
"So be it," Haruka said.   
  
The game started. The two rapidly pressed buttons and  
  
moved the joystick trying to gain the advantage. Mike sweated as  
  
he tried to keep up, but eventually he was beaten.  
  
"Not bad," Haruka said. "I usually beat opponents in half  
  
the time."  
  
"Yeah..you know it!" Mike said.  
  
"Uh..Haruka..you did everything so fast..I had no idea what  
  
you did at any point," Mina said.  
  
"Oh..well then I shall have to show you more slowly this  
  
time. The computer drone should be an adequate component. That  
  
is if you do not mind Mike?"  
  
"No..go ahead..I prefer good opponents, give her some  
  
skills," Mike said.  
  
"Come and have a look at this," Haruka said. Mina moved  
  
to her side and the game started up again.  
  
"You seem to be getting along well with your ex  
  
girlfriend," Michiru said as she and Mike stood off to the side.  
  
"Yeah..what can I say, I forgive people easily," Mike said.  
  
"An endearing quality if not sometimes misguided,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah..well most endearing qualities involve a little faith."  
  
"So true," Michiru said and glanced at him.  
  
"What did you do with the real Mike Leslie?" she asked.   
  
Mike grinned.  
  
"Surprised you didn't I?" he asked. "I'm only annoying 95  
  
percent of the time."  
  
"You're too modest, it must be 98 percent," Michiru said.  
  
"Touche," Mike said. "It's actually 97.4."  
  
"How did you measure that?" Michiru asked with genuine  
  
curiosity.  
  
"Oh...that's one of those questions that can only be  
  
answered by a higher power,"Mike said.  
  
Michiru glanced at him again.  
  
"It's right what they say about you," she said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That you see things differently, that you seem to exist in  
  
your own world."  
  
"I try to shape the world to fit my preferences, that's no  
  
secret."  
  
"It must be interesting to be able to shape a world."  
  
"It can be," Mike said. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Ah heck, I gotta go, court."  
  
"Court?"  
  
"Sure, Greg's in court today. Mina! I'm going to court."  
  
"Good! Maybe they'll put you away!" Mina shouted back.  
  
  
  
"I was this close..." Lita said. "I had gone seven minutes. I  
  
was at peace. You now it took me six days alone just to block out  
  
my stupid clock..and then..."  
  
"Sorry..we did our best, it was a tough one," Steve said.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lita said. "I just meant that life went  
  
and messed with me."  
  
"It happens. I'm sorry it had to. So you think this  
  
meditation will work."  
  
"So far it hasn't, I keep getting called into action. It's very  
  
hard to make progress, I'm self teaching myself you know."  
  
"Yeah..I guess it's tough. But we've been trying not to call  
  
you."  
  
"That's the problem, I don't want to neglect my duties just  
  
because I'm learning a new skill," Lita said.  
  
"Well..right now..it's okay, we haven't needed all the  
  
scouts to take care of anyone yet."  
  
"Still...I don't want something to happen to someone  
  
because I didn't show up when I could," Lita said.   
  
"Yeah..it's a good point," Steve said. "Still...we've been  
  
trying to accommodate everyone."  
  
"It's all right. I'll just keep trying."  
  
"I'm curious, why exactly are you doing this?"  
  
"Well..when I was up at the Ozawa shrine we didn't deal  
  
with anything like this, he was teaching me the values and pitfalls  
  
of discipline, but when I was up there I learned a lot of self  
  
discipline, because Mister Nagumo says that the best way to keep  
  
from others discipline being imposed too far on you is to known  
  
enough self discipline to know what to do. From there I decided to  
  
use what I've learned productively."  
  
"So you really find these ideas to be useful?" Steve asked.  
  
"I take it you don't?"  
  
"Well..I'm not convinced," Steve said. "It's not that I'm  
  
being critical, they may work for some people. So what's the goal  
  
of the meditation though."  
  
"It will let me segment the parts of my being and study  
  
them individually. That's always good to be able to do," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..of course," Steve said.  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"One of these things it will allow me to do is control my  
  
anger."  
  
"I thought you had learned to do that. Melvin's profile on  
  
you was that you got into a lot of fights, but once you met Serena  
  
and company that seemed to do the trick."  
  
"That's true," Lita said. "But I was merely repressing my  
  
anger, not focusing it and using it to my advantage."  
  
"Okay. I see the difference but."  
  
"Okay..look at this way. In general it's been seen as bad to  
  
let emotion dictate things right. Anger can be trouble. It can make  
  
you do rash things right?"  
  
"Sure..believe me I know."  
  
"Right..but anger can also be a great motivator."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Now what if all the anger you feel can be turned into  
  
motivation and strength without the irrational weakness?   
  
Wouldn't that be great?"  
  
"Sounds good," Steve said. "Sorta what Patterson does.   
  
Uses all that burning fire inside to do more than any human could  
  
be expected to do."   
  
"Correct. It's true, he's not in complete control of his  
  
anger, but he does use it quite effectively without sacrificing too  
  
much rationality. I want to beat even that," Lita said.  
  
"Well it's a nice goal Lita. But look at it this way. Even if  
  
you don't pull it off, you're still in good shape."  
  
"Thanks for saying that, but I haven't lost yet," Lita said.  
  
"I uh wasn't implying that there was any problems..I just  
  
know with the distractions and all it was hard," Steve said.  
  
"I know," Lita said. "But enough of my problems. What  
  
have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh..I've just been heading around the city, you know."  
  
"Doing what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh...stuff."  
  
"Steve...you wouldn't keep a secret from your good friend  
  
Lita would ya?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh..well..I've been drawing."  
  
"That's great Steve, I was hoping you'd get back to that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sure..you're so good at it. Heck that was one of the  
  
reasons I wanted to date you. But then you stopped once we were  
  
dating, and that bothered me."  
  
"Sorry..I.."  
  
"Don't apologize..it's not like you did anything wrong.   
  
Still I'm glad you're getting back to it. I'll have to see some of  
  
your work soon."  
  
"Well..it's all in the preliminary stages. Sketches and  
  
stuff."  
  
"You don't have to be modest, from what I've seen you're  
  
very good."  
  
"I try."  
  
"You were nice to do this," Lita said.  
  
"I can be nice..even if I can't be romantic," Steve said.  
  
"That I know. And I needed a break. I have been going all  
  
out trying to master this stuff. I mean I only have a few weeks till  
  
school."  
  
"School..ugh..what a downer," Steve said.   
  
"Sorry to bring it up. But if I can just figure this stuff out by  
  
then. I should be able to do all right. Heck it will help me manage  
  
my time better."  
  
"Yeah..I guess..still..Lita..are you sure self teaching is the  
  
right way to go?"  
  
"Yes, because then I get to practice my self discipline.   
  
Sure..teachers are good in some cases, but this time, I'll pass."  
  
"Whatever works. I hope it works," Steve said.  
  
"Ahem..." came a squeaky voice. The two turned to see  
  
Melvin standing there.  
  
"Whadya want Melvin?" Steve asked.  
  
"I was just curious..you two broke up right?" he asked.  
  
Lita and Steve glanced at each other.  
  
"Oh..didn't you hear?" Lita asked.  
  
"What?" Melvin asked.  
  
"We got back together," Steve said.  
  
"Not only that, we took it much farther," Lita said.  
  
"We got married last night. Nice private ceremony," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Yep," Lita said.   
  
"Wha...is that legal?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Sure.." Lita said.  
  
"Guess you're going to have put that in your next dating  
  
guide huh?" Steve asked.  
  
"I don't..know..." Melvin said. "I can't get the sense you  
  
two are just joking with me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's prove it," Lita said. She grabbed Steve  
  
and pulled her lips to his. They kissed for a good minute.   
  
Melvin's eyes widened. Lita let go of Steve, and he sank into the  
  
booth blushing.  
  
"Uh...okay.." Melvin said. "Mister and Missus Carlin  
  
then."  
  
"No..no..I kept my maiden name," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..I'd better get that down," Melvin said and pulled out a  
  
note pad. "Melvnet must hear about this!"   
  
He soon hurried out.  
  
"What a fool," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..Lita..about that kiss..." Steve said.  
  
"Oh..was that maybe not worth it for the joke's purposes?"  
  
"No, no it works, we're not dating, it's fine. As long as you  
  
were okay with it."  
  
"Yeah..I initiated it didn't I?"  
  
"Right..it just got me thinking.." Steve said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we had spent less time trying to be romantic and just  
  
kissed like that I think it could have worked," Steve said with a  
  
grin. "Well at least for me."  
  
"Wanna try again?" Lita asked.   
  
The two then started laughing.  
  
"Greg's court case is soon, I want to be there to show  
  
support," Steve said.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Well Raye, I think I should give you some time alone to  
  
work," Rick said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, " Raye said. "Not that I don't like  
  
have you around though."  
  
"I understand," Rick said. "Besides, I think I'll swing by the  
  
courthouse and give Greg some support. See you later."  
  
"Bye Rick," Raye said with a grin and then turned back to  
  
the house.  
  
"Now it's time to do some work.." she said. "And now I  
  
know what to write a song about too."  
  
She walked into her room and shut the door. She then  
  
wrote the title of her song on the paper. "MAKING OUT" by Raye  
  
Hino.  
  
"Now we just need some lyrics, or maybe I should do the  
  
music first..ehh." she said and pulled out a coin.  
  
Greg sighed as he walked into court.  
  
"Don't worry Greg, we're going to win this," Mister Leslie  
  
said.  
  
"I hope so," Greg said as he sat down beside his father in  
  
the courtroom.  
  
Amy and D.V. were sitting directly behind them as were  
  
Rick, Steve, and Mike. .  
  
That made him feel a little better.  
  
The judge walked in and the proceedings began. 


	166. 166

Chapter 166  
  
In court.   
  
Greg's mother's lawyer got up, he was not surprisingly, the  
  
shyster, Gadsden.  
  
"This case may seem a bit strange to you...but it is the  
  
matter of a mother concerned for her son's welfare. You see the  
  
man over there is not Greg's biological father. And thus has no  
  
legal right have him compared with his natural mother.   
  
Furthermore, we have other evidence to support that Greg should  
  
be taken away from his father as soon as possible, because he is a  
  
bad influence."  
  
Gadsden continued on outlining his case and then sat down.  
  
"Mister Leslie," the judge said to Greg's father's lawyer.  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, natural mother she may be, but  
  
running off for fifteen years is a pretty good way to forfeit that right  
  
if you ask me. The person who cared for Greg during this time was  
  
the person sitting right beside him. And I'm sure Greg will tell  
  
you, and his friends will tell you, who the only real parent of Greg  
  
has been these past years."  
  
Mister Leslie finished his statement and sat down.  
  
  
  
Mina meanwhile was doing breath exercises.  
  
"Asthma?" Artemis asked.  
  
"NO!" Mina shouted. "It's voice training."  
  
"Don't you have to go to a class for that?"  
  
"I used to, it's like riding a bike though"  
  
"What...if you don't balance things right you fall off?"  
  
"No.." Mina said. "You never forget! Now if you don't  
  
mind..."  
  
"When you finish ahem breathing, are then you gonna  
  
sing?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Then you don't have to worry about me I'm leaving."  
  
"Stop being discouraging! You're my guardian."  
  
"No..I joined the Guardian Scouts, I'm their guardian."  
  
"You never talk to them."  
  
"Sure I do....occasionally."  
  
"Then why are you still living here?"  
  
"Well..I..guess..I always have.."  
  
"If you won't be my Guardian get out."  
  
"Wait Mina..be serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
Artemis sighed and jumped out the window.  
  
There goes his smugness. Mina thought. I'll invite him  
  
back in a week or so.  
  
Now back to the breathing.  
  
And she started her exercises again.  
  
  
  
"State your full name.." the bailiff said.  
  
"I remember you, you're enjoying this aren't you,"  
  
Patterson, dressed in SDF uniform, said.  
  
"Patterson, just say your name,": the judge muttered.  
  
"Donovan Vincent Patterson."  
  
"What's with the uniform?" the judge asked.  
  
"Well since you asked. I'm also Provisional Third  
  
Lieutenant Donovan Vincent Patterson in the SDF," Patterson  
  
replied.  
  
"Sir I object! He must be making that up!" Gadsden said.  
  
"He's your witness.." The judge said.  
  
"Yes..but.."  
  
"You didn't have to call him."  
  
"I called Donovan Vincent Patterson high school student,"  
  
Gadsden said.  
  
"Lieutenant Patterson will suffice," Patterson snapped.  
  
"Patterson, just how did you earn this commission?" the  
  
judge asked.  
  
"I am a scientific advisor to Self Defense Forces," Patterson  
  
said. "My military rank is given for other legal reasons."  
  
"Such as?" the judge asked.  
  
"If I was merely a civilian, I would not be allowed the  
  
license to operate a tank in times of emergency crisis situations for  
  
one."  
  
"Your honor what does that mean?" Gadsden asked in  
  
shock.  
  
"Enough..all right..Third Lieutenant..just answer their  
  
questions," the judge said.  
  
Patterson nodded.  
  
"Mister Patterson.." Gadsden said.  
  
"Uh..sir..I would only be addressed as Mister if I was a  
  
warrant officer. My rank is Lieutenant."  
  
"Fine.." Gadsden said.   
  
General Patterson and Greg's entourage all started  
  
laughing.  
  
"Patterson please stop badgering the lawyer," the judge  
  
said.  
  
"Patterson...what is your relation to Greg Thomson?"  
  
"Same father, different mother, so we're uh..half brothers  
  
I'd assume."  
  
"I see..but your father...where is he now?"  
  
"My biological father I believe the State Penitentiary,  
  
unless he broke out," Patterson said.  
  
Mike, Rick, and Steve started cackling. Amy glanced at  
  
them.  
  
"Sorry..." they muttered.  
  
Hmm...D.V. shows usually a little more care and  
  
compassion, but then again he is awfully sarcastic right now. I can  
  
forgive him for that. Amy thought.  
  
"Sarcasm is not necessary," the judge said.  
  
"Sorry," Patterson said.  
  
"So Greg's father is not the man sitting over there."  
  
"Ah..interesting question..Greg's biological father isn't  
  
there, his real father is sitting right there."  
  
"Patterson, you are not the judge or the jury," Gadsden said.  
  
"Neither are you. You asked me a question I answered it."  
  
"Now..here's another question, does Greg live in a house  
  
you own?"  
  
"He does to remain in the Juuban High School district."  
  
"I see, but Mister Thomson does not live in this house?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's an odd situation isn't it?"  
  
"Objection.." Mister Leslie said.  
  
"Withdrawn," Gadsden said.  
  
"No further questions."  
  
"Cross examine."  
  
"Lieutenant Patterson," Mister Leslie said. "How long  
  
have you known Greg Thomson?"  
  
"Over a year."  
  
"So you are close friends?"  
  
"Absolutely," Patterson said. He knew it would help Greg,  
  
to hold his own unwillingness to call anyone a friend, in check.  
  
"Has he ever brought personal problems to your attention,  
  
looking for assistance, or just advice?"  
  
"We've had a few situations to deal with?" Patterson asked.  
  
"So if there was a problem with his father he would bring it  
  
to you?"  
  
"Objection.." Gadsden began.   
  
"You're honor..Patterson should be considered an expert  
  
witness on Greg's activities, he should be able to offer his  
  
opinion."  
  
"Overruled," the judge said.  
  
"I think if Greg had a problem, he would let me know."  
  
"And did he ever say anything that lead you to believe that  
  
Greg wasn't happy with his father?"  
  
"Object.." Gadsden said.  
  
"It's a stretch Mister Leslie..but overruled," the judge said.  
  
"When Greg's father moved, Greg expressed concern over  
  
not seeing his friends anymore, however, he also realized his father  
  
had to move to work, and accepted that. Families face hard  
  
choices sometimes."  
  
"So..overall..Greg seemed very supportive of his father."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."  
  
"Redirect?"  
  
"Well since we're asking for opinions..Patterson..Greg does  
  
not live in your house anymore does he?" Gadsden said.  
  
"He moved back with his father over the summer,"  
  
Patterson said. "Which only made sense."  
  
"Did he express concern over this?"  
  
"Not much"  
  
"But a little?"  
  
"There is no such thing as all or none in the universe,  
  
everything exists, even in microscopic quantities."  
  
"Touche," Gadsden said.  
  
Lita meanwhile was sitting in her room meditating as usual.   
  
She had gone twenty two minutes. A new record. Her clock went  
  
back and forth. The noises outside were all phased out.  
  
The only movement was a small fly zooming back and forth  
  
across the room.  
  
She kept silent continuing her exercise.   
  
The fly stopped on a wall.  
  
Lita didn't make a move. The fly crawled around the wall a  
  
little more and then flew on a beeline right for her.  
  
She sat silent unmoving. Until the last second when she  
  
reached up and swatted it into the wall. She returned to her  
  
meditation.   
  
"Miss Anderson, I trust you have no military titles attached  
  
to you?" Gadsden asked.  
  
Amy couldn't resist.  
  
"No, but I've worn a Sailor suit on occasion," she replied.  
  
Her friends all started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" the judge said.  
  
"Nothing," they replied.  
  
"Miss Anderson, it is Miss right? I don't know what to  
  
expect from your family," Gadsden moaned.  
  
"That's what makes us so dangerous," Amy said her eyes  
  
narrowing. Greg and Patterson glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
Gadsden sighed.  
  
The judge contemplated retiring.  
  
"Miss Anderson..how long have you known Greg  
  
Thomson?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
Amy chose her words carefully, she didn't want to lie, just  
  
omit.  
  
"We met at school."  
  
"I see...but then Greg moved away correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you met up again?"  
  
"When he moved back here yes, a few times before."  
  
"Why, was it half brother meeting half sister?"  
  
"We did not know we were related at the time."  
  
"Oh...wasn't that a bit important? Here you two are  
  
meeting happily, going out for milkshakes together.."  
  
"We weren't dating, we were very good friends," Amy said  
  
blushing slightly.  
  
"Whatever..and all the while you didn't know you were  
  
sharing chromosomes?" Gadsden said snidely.  
  
"He's going to come face to face with a laser sword barrage  
  
fairly soon," Patterson whispered. The guys nodded.  
  
"The two of us sharing chromosomes would be an  
  
interesting site indeed," Amy said with annoyance. "But we did not  
  
know we were related."  
  
"I see..well okay..now that we've got that settled. Now...it  
  
says here on an occasion in the past Greg's house was destroyed by  
  
an accident of some kind, it's unspecified."  
  
"Yes...one wonders how these things happen," Amy said  
  
with a grin, managing to get a kick out of this.  
  
"Yes, and then Greg moved in with you. Is that correct?"  
  
the lawyer asked.  
  
"More or less."  
  
"So he chose you over his father?"  
  
"Objection.." Mister Leslie said.  
  
"I'll rephrase."  
  
"You'd better," the judge said.  
  
"So..Greg chose to live in your house rather then his  
  
father's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"Because he wanted to remain in the same school district  
  
and be with his friends."  
  
"Doesn't that seem a little odd, living away from your  
  
father because of a mere school district?"  
  
"Objection.." Leslie said.  
  
"But you're honor...she is also an expert witness isn't she?"  
  
"On Greg, not on the philosophical idea?" Leslie said.  
  
"Then I will rephrase. For Greg to do this, did it seem  
  
strange to you?" Gadsden said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone has their own quirks. I lived away from  
  
my family at various times. As a student it sometimes does me  
  
good to live alone to concentrate on my studies."  
  
"But he wasn't living alone," the lawyer said.  
  
"I merely am saying that being separated from one's parents  
  
can be for no other reason then the need for ones own personal  
  
space."  
  
"I see..and is that why Greg lived at your house?"  
  
"I told you what he told me."  
  
"All right..fine.."  
  
Elsewhere, Serena and Darien stood in the East Garden of  
  
the Imperial Palace. It was a majestic park filled with moats and  
  
greenery.  
  
"So..this is Higashi Goyen," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah..guess so," Serena said.  
  
"I've spent my life in Tokyo and have never come down  
  
here before."  
  
"That's strange, why would you wait so long?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"Well it is quite beautiful...and I never doubted it when I  
  
was told, but I don't know, maybe I didn't want to go until I could  
  
share it with someone."  
  
"That sounds nice, but waiting over twenty years..." Serena  
  
said. "It seems a little excessive."  
  
"Guess I never thought about it before," Darien said.  
  
  
  
"Strange...it is beautiful though, I've been here tons of  
  
times. But you know being here with you does make it a little  
  
more special," Serena said.  
  
"That's good," Darien said. "This place is impressive. I  
  
wonder it what it was like hundred of years ago. You know, when  
  
there was no skyscrapers."  
  
"Good question, it must have been beautiful though,"  
  
Serena said. "But..I've been considering all this and I think my  
  
imperial palace is nicer than this one."  
  
"You do huh?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure...I mean..this is very nice, it's got gardens, and a  
  
large citadel..is that what they call it?"  
  
"Yes Serena."  
  
"Well..exactly, but the moon palace had a wonderful view,  
  
all sorts of my favorite flowers, and I was a princess too. I liked  
  
that."  
  
"Thought you would," Darien said. "Anywhere special you  
  
want to go next?"  
  
"I want to look around here some more, it is quite  
  
beautiful," Serena said. "No need to rush."  
  
"You're usually the one's rushing, okay," Darien said.  
  
Serena found herself attracted to a certain moat. She stared  
  
at the water not knowing exactly why she liked this one so much,  
  
but still staring all the same.   
  
"Darien..what do you think of this moat?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..are you kidding?"  
  
"No..no..honestly," Serena said. Darien looked at it.  
  
"Well..it's nice, beautiful, calm...too.."  
  
"Yes..calm..especially calm I think," Serena said. "It  
  
just..seems..good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"I can't break it down anymore then that. I'm just enjoying  
  
looking at it."  
  
"So am I," Darien said.  
  
A figure walked up behind them and stared at the moat.  
  
The two turned and looked to see a middle aged woman  
  
with bright red hair standing there.  
  
"It's a nice moat isn't it?" She asked.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"I'm surprised, I didn't think anyone got into it like I do,"  
  
she said.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met?" Darien asked.  
  
"Using a pickup line in front of your girlfriend..that's  
  
fresh.." the woman said. "She is your girlfriend right?"   
  
"Yes?" Serena said defensively grabbing Darien's arm.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Didn't mean to offend," The woman said and adjusted her  
  
hair. Serena and Darien noticed for the first time it was not her  
  
natural hair but a wig.  
  
"Stupid thing..uh..hair..." the woman said. "I didn't mean to  
  
disturb you two..sorry."  
  
"Wait..a sec..your Prime Minister Coral aren't you?"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"That explains it, I should have known because of the  
  
eyes," Darien said.  
  
"WHY?" Serena snapped.  
  
"Uh..please keep it down," Coral said. "You know how  
  
hard it is to sneak away from my bodyguards, even if it is just for a  
  
few minutes of peace?"  
  
"Is it wise for you to be out like this?" Darien asked.  
  
"No...probably not from a national point of view, but I have  
  
to have some time to myself, I'm only human," Coral said. "This  
  
place is close to the Diet building so I can get here on foot. They'll  
  
find me eventually, until then..I try and walk around and think.   
  
Usually my wig cooperates."  
  
"Sorry it didn't," Serena said.  
  
"Sometimes things happen," Coral said.   
  
"Say..you know my friend Mina don't you?" Serena asked.  
  
"You're one of Mina's friends? I haven't seen her in a  
  
while. Though it's not like I could just drop in on her either.  
  
How's she doing?" Coral asked.  
  
Serena and Darien glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh..good.." They said in unison.  
  
Coral's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What is it..trouble with the law?" Coral asked.  
  
"No. She's just crazy.." Serena said.  
  
"Clinically?"  
  
"Maybe.." Serena said.  
  
"It's nothing, Mina's just..unorthodox at the moment,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Oh..I see..uh..oh..nice talking to you!" Coral said and took  
  
off at a run. About a dozen men in suits came racing down the  
  
path.  
  
"Prime Minister! Come back!" they shouted. Coral leaped  
  
a hedge and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Why can't she behave?" one of her bodyguards muttered  
  
as they raced by Serena and Darien. The two grinned.  
  
"Maybe it's not just Mina who's insane," Serena said.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Serena..I know this might not be the perfect time to say  
  
this..but...I was thinking about these attacks and.."  
  
"Darien..I try not mix business with pleasure."  
  
"I know..but..don't you think you and the other scouts  
  
should get together and try to figure out what's happening...you  
  
know plan some strategy?"  
  
"Hmm..maybe...you think I should do that now?"  
  
"Well not immediately, but I just thought that."  
  
"You're, right..I should be a leader," Serena thought.  
  
Several minutes later.  
  
"So who would you like to live with?" Mister Leslie asked.  
  
"My father. The one who I have lived with all my life,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"So he's treated you well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why'd you move away?"  
  
"My friends were very important to me."  
  
"More important then your father?" Leslie asked.  
  
"No...but my father and I have a good relationship, and with  
  
his work he was very busy anyway."  
  
"So he wasn't caring for you."  
  
"I didn't say that? He's a single parent, like my mother is."  
  
"I see. "You think your father will treat you better."  
  
"He's been there for me before. He didn't run off for  
  
fifteen years."  
  
"You still visit him?"  
  
"Every weekend during the school year, and I'm living in  
  
his house right now."  
  
"Well okay. So you love your father very much."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love your mother?"  
  
"I can't really be sure, since she was never around."  
  
At SDF headquarters in the Ichigaya section of Tokyo, an  
  
important meeting was occurring.   
  
"Gentlemen, I give you yet another military development,"  
  
Doctor Richter said.   
  
"This one's a doozy," Doctor Tomoe said. The various  
  
SDF and Police bosses said little and just looked on.  
  
"What we believe we have here, is a radar capable of  
  
detecting the forms of negaenergy we have already encountered,"  
  
Doctor Richter said.  
  
"All of them?" Nagumo asked skeptically.  
  
"Well we haven't been able to test the thing of course, but  
  
it appears that way on paper," Richter said.  
  
"We think," Tomoe said.  
  
"I find this hard to believe," Maxfield Stanton said.   
  
"Negaenergy isn't from your world, how can you develop  
  
countermeasures based on your own ideas."  
  
"Physics is universal Stanton," Richter said.  
  
"But some of these powers defy physical laws," Jaedite  
  
found himself saying. "You should know that."  
  
"Well yes, but we have compensated, we have vast  
  
experience with negaenergy forms," Richter said.  
  
"I don't understand why you call it negaenergy in the first  
  
place," Malichite said. "Most of this is from other sources then the  
  
negaverse."  
  
"It's a term we used to classify the energy as a whole,"  
  
Tomoe said again. "We've explained this before."  
  
"Are you sure about all this gentlemen? Just how are we  
  
able to understand their energy this well?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"You're not a scientist Nagumo, it is not easy to explain,"  
  
Tomoe said.  
  
"If you had the background knowledge we have, you might  
  
contemplate it, but no one does, that's why we're here," Richter  
  
said.  
  
"Great..that's all we need," Chief Kino said. "Them  
  
messing with powers we don't understand."  
  
"What's the worse thing that could possibly happen, that  
  
hasn't already?" Captain Ozaki asked.  
  
"I'm sure those two could surprise us," Chief Kino  
  
remarked.  
  
"No doubt," Maxfield Stanton said.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Zoicite said. "This device  
  
probably won't even detect common negaenergy, these are powers  
  
so far above human comprehension. You would need your own  
  
sources of supernatural energy to figure it out."  
  
"You're skepticism is understandable," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"But...I know first hand what the power is like."  
  
He stepped down from his platform.   
  
"I know..like you, the feeling of having it surging through  
  
you, giving you meaning, a purpose."  
  
"The energy doesn't control me it gives me power," Zoicite  
  
replied.  
  
"Of course technically how could it be considered evil  
  
energy, you four used it in a good cause," General Nagumo said.  
  
"Believe it or not I was wondering that myself," Doctor  
  
Richter said. "Just how did that work?"  
  
"Negaenergy is merely the product of it's creator," Stanton  
  
said. "You don't have to be evil to use it, and it doesn't make you  
  
evil.."  
  
"Not necessarily," Malichite said. "Even we were not privy  
  
to the secrets of how the energy actually worked."  
  
"And we were very high up in the ranks," Zoicite said.   
  
"It could conceivably have made us how we are," Malichite  
  
said. "It might also be true that everything was up to us all the  
  
time."  
  
"So just why are you here, if you don't know.." General  
  
Nagumo said. "Shouldn't you still be evil?"   
  
"Things have changed," Stanton said. "I somehow believe  
  
my colleagues have seen the error of their ways."  
  
"Or they've jumped off a sinking ship," Chief Kino said..   
  
"This is a complex case," Mister Leslie said concluding his  
  
closing statement. "It is true that the woman over there is Greg's  
  
natural mother, but a parent is supposed to be there for a child. She  
  
wasn't. She can be remorseful about it, but she lost her chance  
  
when she ran away. It's unfortunate, but it's the way it is. Greg's  
  
father has cared for him and has been a father to him for all these  
  
years. I don't see any way you can take him away from his son."  
  
"It was circumstance that separated Greg from his mother.   
  
A circumstance that held her back for fifteen years, but she fought  
  
against all odds, to get him back, because she knew she could be a  
  
good parent. She knew she could prove herself. You have to give  
  
her that chance," Gadsden replied finishing his own closing  
  
statement.  
  
When the statement the judge looked at the group.  
  
"I will make my ruling tomorrow," he said. "Court is  
  
adjourned."  
  
"Uh..Steve this isn't necessary," Lita said.  
  
"I know..but listen..I can hang around while you're  
  
meditating, and if trouble comes I can figure out whether it's  
  
worthwhile to disturb you or not," Steve said.  
  
"But you might not know for sure."  
  
"I'm asking you to trust me," Steve said.  
  
"All right, uh..Steve...strictly as a friend..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..my father's at a police convention for the next few  
  
days, and maybe you could hang around."  
  
"Uh..you sure you want me to?"  
  
"Yes..it's lonely around the house, and because of my  
  
training it's not good for me to go out that much. At least for a  
  
little while. This is purely as a friend thing."  
  
"Sure," Steve said. "No problem."  
  
"Something troubling you?" General Patterson said at the  
  
wheel of his jeep.  
  
"No." D.V. replied.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"It's Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"You're not in love with her are you?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" D.V. shouted.  
  
"Why not? She's a beautiful girl.."  
  
"What are you talking about?" D.V. said.  
  
"Nothing..nothing.." General Patterson said. "Still...think of  
  
the conversations you could have on a date."  
  
"I think I've heard this somewhere before, and if you're not  
  
going to be serious about this I can go."  
  
"Lighten up. So what's the real problem?"  
  
"Aside from this mess with Greg, Hotaru's just been saying  
  
things, and not explaining them."  
  
"Serena does that all the time doesn't she?"  
  
"Serena, doesn't understand what she's saying, that's  
  
different from knowing and holding back."  
  
"Well Hotaru's a lot like you, she's probably trying to get  
  
by saying as few words as possible."  
  
"I know, but it's disturbing."  
  
"What's she saying?"  
  
"Essentially, that I'm dangerous, but not in the good way."  
  
"Oh...well of course you're dangerous, you're a time bomb  
  
waiting to go off..I could have told you that."  
  
"I'm a what?"   
  
"D.V. you still hold all this anger inside of you, sure you  
  
get rid of it by fighting off evil, but somehow I don't think it's  
  
doing the trick..and if you were ever to meet up with the guy who  
  
you know.."  
  
"Killed my parents."  
  
"Foster parents."  
  
"No difference."  
  
"I know."  
  
"When I meet up with him, that's another matter," D.V.  
  
said clenching his fist.  
  
"No it isn't," General Patterson said. "See..you still have  
  
the anger, it's not waiting for when you see him to show up. It's  
  
already there and waiting for him. It's in everything you do. D.V.  
  
you've been hurt by others, but your response was to beat them  
  
up..even today that's happened, or have you forgotten how you  
  
were expelled from school. D.V. I should have talked to you more  
  
about this, with my work I began to forget. D.V. you have made  
  
great progress, but there's still part of you, that's very dangerous.   
  
When you let anger control you, when you let it govern you, you  
  
won't be able to prevent any consequences." 


	167. 167

Chapter 167  
  
Night fell.   
  
Greg wandered down the street.  
  
I wish I knew what was going to happen. I really don't  
  
want to lose my father. And to be placed with my mother could  
  
just ruin my life.   
  
He sighed and rounded a corner. A blast of energy flew at  
  
him. He narrowly avoided it and hurried behind a house. He  
  
pulled out his power stick and transformed. His next move was to  
  
pull out his communicator. He hit the emergency button, only to  
  
have the communicator blasted away. He hurriedly took cover  
  
again.   
  
"Hah..so we meet at last Guardian Saturn!" the Goddess  
  
said and tossed an object at him.   
  
Saturn ducked it.  
  
"Typical," the Goddess said. "You see that thing right there  
  
is a bomb."  
  
"What?" Saturn said.  
  
"That's right..it is possible for you to disarm it, but it'll take  
  
your intense knowledge to do it. You've got ten minutes."  
  
"Strange..just why are you doing this? Wouldn't it just be  
  
easier to attack me?"  
  
"Well that's the other thing, while you're solving the bomb  
  
problem I'll be draining away your mental energy, which is just as  
  
powerful as physical energy I might say."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But you've got a bomb to work on here, unless you want  
  
this entire block to be vaporized."  
  
Saturn reluctantly looked at the bomb and began the  
  
process of figuring it out.  
  
"I'm the Goddess of Intelligence by the way," the Goddess  
  
said.  
  
Saturn blocked her out and did what he could.  
  
Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"I don't know if this line fits the music so far," Raye said.  
  
"I don't want to write something that is too weird."  
  
"I think it could work," Rick said. "Besides, weird is a  
  
trademark of mine."  
  
"Well it's not a trademark of mine."  
  
"Yes yes, I know," Rick said. "Sounds like a helicopter  
  
outside."  
  
"Sounds close."  
  
"Almost too close."  
  
A machine gun sounded. Rick leapt into the air and pulled  
  
Raye to the ground as the bullets ripped through the door.  
  
"Transform!" Rick shouted and the two did quickly. More  
  
bullets flew in.   
  
The two could see a helicopter hovering in the yard, a  
  
Goddess at the controls.  
  
"How dare you! Mars..fire..." Mars began.   
  
"Mars..if you blow it up it could hurt people," Uranus said  
  
quickly taking the time to thumb his communicator's emergency  
  
button in the process.  
  
"You're right..but.."  
  
B Another barrage flew at them. They were hit and knocked  
  
down.  
  
"So how do we stop it?" Mars said. "She can't kill us  
  
now."  
  
"Oh..can't...I!" The Goddess of Darkness yelled. She  
  
pulled out a stinger missile launcher and held it.  
  
"Aw..Jeez.."Uranus said.  
  
"Now...listen up..you two turn back into normal humans or  
  
I'll blow up that building over there..." the Goddess said.  
  
"You dishonorable..." Mars said.  
  
"Do we have a choice here?" Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Maverick were leaping across rooftops.  
  
"Another emergency signal?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Well we're responding to the first," Maverick said.  
  
A cone of flame shot at the two. The two dived out of the  
  
way.  
  
"Another one?" Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury, go help Saturn, I'll take on whatever this one is!"  
  
Maverick shouted.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Someone has to face her!"  
  
"All right," Mercury said and hurried away. Maverick  
  
dropped to the ground.  
  
"They call me the Goddess of fire, but today I am here as  
  
the Goddess of anger," The Goddess said.  
  
"I don't really care," Maverick said and quickly swung his  
  
sword through her. She leapt back.  
  
I should have expected as much. She thought.  
  
Still..it wasn't hard to read his mind with the anger coming  
  
through him like that.  
  
Maverick drew two of his swords and attacked again. He  
  
cut her and she yelled.   
  
"Stop doing that!" She said and launched an attack.   
  
Maverick avoided it and attacked again. She avoided it and flashed  
  
changing her form. Maverick stepped back and waited for the  
  
flashing to stop. He then prepared to fire. But what he did caused  
  
him to hesitate. Staring at him was the form of his mother, Lisa  
  
Patterson.  
  
"Hah...you can fight me all you want Maverick, but you're  
  
going to have to fight me like this," the Goddess said.  
  
Maverick tensed, the anger flew through him.   
  
Lita was asleep. Steve was laying on the living room  
  
couch.  
  
Hey..if this works out it'll prove we've become good  
  
friends even after all this. He thought.  
  
Three hours later. The door lock as blasted off. The door  
  
was opened quietly, and the Goddess of stone crept in. She was  
  
covered in a makeshift rubber suit. She advanced slowly and  
  
noticed Steve asleep on the couch.  
  
I had better take care of him first. But how to do so  
  
without..  
  
She didn't have time to think of anything else. Steve rolled  
  
off the couch, jumped forward and spun to face her.  
  
"LITA! TROUBLE!" he shouted.  
  
"Curse you!" the Goddess shouted and fired a blast. Steve  
  
dived out of the way, a large chunk was blown out of the wall.  
  
Lita's house is going to get trashed. Steve thought  
  
worriedly.  
  
"So you're back!" Sailor Jupiter said and leapt off the  
  
nearby staircase. The Goddess of stone stood and took the blow.   
  
Jupiter bounced off and let out a shout of pain.   
  
"Pluto Power!" Steve yelled. The creature turned towards  
  
him.   
  
Jupiter rushed forward again and grabbed one of the  
  
creature's legs, with her super strength she pulled and tried to  
  
throw her out the door, but the Goddess resisted and ended up  
  
flying into a wall and making a large indentation.  
  
Pluto fired his sword at the creature several times. It  
  
ducked it and raced forward. Jupiter ducked a punch.   
  
Pluto fired again. The attack hit the creature and it made a  
  
small grunt before blasting apart the couch and leaping at Pluto.   
  
Pluto ducked. The creature turned and fired. Pluto ducked.   
  
A book case was hit and it collapsed.  
  
"Stop trashing my house!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Jupiter..we gotta use some power here," Pluto said.  
  
"I know," Jupiter said.   
  
Energy blasts flew at them.  
  
"Get out of here Uranus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do it..she'll settle for me," Mars said.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"I'll figure it out..just go.." Mars said. Uranus nodded  
  
reluctantly and jumped away. Mars turned back into human form.   
  
The Goddess aimed the machine guns.  
  
A second helicopter dived at her.   
  
"WHAT?" She shouted and pulled out of the way. At the  
  
controls were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Time for me to go Neptune," Uranus said and headed to  
  
the door.   
  
The Goddess let out a shout and turned her helicopter  
  
around to try and aim at Uranus and Neptune, but Neptune  
  
gracefully dropped the helicopter down and Uranus drew her  
  
sword. She fired and leapt through the window and tackled the  
  
Goddess. The two grappled over the controls. Uranus jabbed her  
  
sword into the side of the Goddess. The Goddess screeched and  
  
smashed the controls, before diving out of the helicopter.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted. Uranus took the flight stick  
  
and tried to take the out of control chopper in. She piloted it for an  
  
apartment rooftop and set and leapt out as it crashed into it and  
  
exploded.  
  
  
  
Maverick charged.  
  
Got em! The Goddess thought and did her own maneuver  
  
attempting to sidestepped him and launch her own attack. Only  
  
Maverick was much faster, he turned and caught her with both  
  
swords. She staggered back.  
  
"You miscalculated!" Maverick shouted pressing the  
  
attack. The Goddess screeched and dived out of the way.  
  
"Anger makes me very irrational, but it also causes my  
  
skills to reach their highest level, and the only danger would be to  
  
innocents around here, but you're the only target!"   
  
He unleashed another attack. The Goddess of anger  
  
jumped out of the way again.  
  
"If you're so good, how come you're not..." the Goddess  
  
said before being plowed into by Maverick and knocked to the  
  
ground. Maverick began cutting at her showing no regard for rules  
  
of combat. The Goddess yelled and built up all her energy.   
  
Maverick leapt off before she got the chance.  
  
"You maybe skilled..but I'm more powerful!" the Goddess  
  
shouted. An energy sword appeared in her hands.  
  
"Now..I'm going to fight you head to head!"  
  
Guardian Saturn felt the drain on him as he strained to  
  
figure out how the bomb worked, the Goddess sat there draining  
  
his energy away. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to just  
  
draw his sword and beat her back. But he couldn't risk the  
  
consequences. This doesn't even have to be a bomb, and there  
  
might not even be a way to solve it. He thought in realization.   
  
After all, once she gets my energy what does she care? The energy  
  
required to vaporize an entire block must be a lot. She can't have  
  
that much. He planned his next movements carefully, and then  
  
without hesitation he drew his sword and fired straight at her.   
  
She was completely caught be surprise.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" he shouted hoping he could hit  
  
her before she had enough time to recover. He got lucky and she  
  
was thrown back into the ground.   
  
"Are you kidding? You're risking the lives everyone around  
  
here!" the Goddess said standing up.  
  
"I think you're bluffing," Saturn said and fired more sword  
  
blasts at her.  
  
The bomb disappeared as the Goddess reabsorbed the  
  
power.  
  
"Very good..but I assure you I still have enough power to  
  
take out one weakened Guardian Scout!"  
  
She said and launched an attack. Saturn dived out of the  
  
way and fired back with his sword. The Goddess avoided it.  
  
"Whatcha going to do next?" the Goddess asked. Saturn  
  
stared her down and raised her sword. He fired several shots into  
  
the air.  
  
"A signal! You jerk!" the Goddess said and unleashed  
  
another attack. Saturn was hit and pushed back.   
  
"I'm having a bad day and you've made it worse!" Saturn  
  
shouted and charged forward. The Goddess fired another attack.   
  
Saturn avoided it and fired his sword at point blank range.  
  
The Goddess was blasted back.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" He shouted.   
  
The Goddess was blasted to the ground, she lay there trying  
  
to get up, she was bombarded with four colored blasts of energy.   
  
She let out a scream and disappeared.  
  
Saturn looked up to see Sailor Mercury.  
  
"That was just what I needed right?" he muttered.  
  
"Mars Planet Power," Mars quickly shouted. The  
  
Goddess of war leapt over her and towards the back of the shrine.  
  
Mars raced after her.  
  
"Hold it!" the Goddess shouted. She was standing over the  
  
graves of Raye's family, a ball of energy sat in her hands.  
  
"You..." Mars said in horror.  
  
"Now..you turn back into a human or I'll blast your  
  
family's remains to kingdom come."  
  
"How could you use that as a threat."  
  
"I'm the Goddess of war. I'll do whatever it takes to win,  
  
and I know how to do it too."  
  
"NO!" Mars shouted and leapt forward with great speed.   
  
She grabbed the Goddess and pulled her out of the grave site area,  
  
she punched and kicked with a furious speed. The Goddess  
  
staggered back.   
  
"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars shouted at point blank range. The  
  
Goddess was blasted to pieces in front of her.  
  
"Mars...are you all right?" Guardian Uranus said hurrying  
  
towards her.  
  
"No...not really," Mars said and walked into her room and  
  
shut the door.  
  
Maverick swung in on the attack using one sword. He beat  
  
back the Goddess' thrusts and made his own attack.  
  
"One thing about your anger is that it can't last indefinitely,  
  
you'll tire!" she shouted. "You're sword attacks are hardly enough  
  
to kill me."  
  
"We'll see!" Maverick said and slipped under another of  
  
her attacks and jabbed his sword in. The Goddesses screamed but  
  
grabbed Maverick and sent energy streaming through his body.   
  
The two both let out shouts as each tried to hold out. The energy  
  
received feedback and both were blown backward. Maverick's  
  
sword still stuck into the Goddess. Both struggled to recover.   
  
"Maverick.." came a voice he recognized.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" Maverick said with some surprise.  
  
"It is time?"  
  
"Time"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Maverick saw a brand new sword appearing in front of him.  
  
It was immaculately decorated.  
  
The anger Goddess stood up and pulled the sword out of her. She  
  
held it.  
  
"I will kill you with you're own sword!" She shouted.   
  
  
  
Maverick grabbed his new sword and was surrounded by  
  
energy. When he emerged he was wearing the same Grey outfit he  
  
usually wore, but he now had armor on his shoulders, and his cape  
  
flew from behind that.   
  
"I'm ready for you.." he said as his knew energy blade  
  
sprang to life. The Goddess of anger stood there dumbfounded.   
  
  
  
"Well this is annoying," she said and charged forward.   
  
Maverick met her and the two sparred back and forth, Maverick  
  
then started hammering at her and pushing her back using his  
  
superior skill.   
  
"You won't beat me!" She shouted. "You're weak!"  
  
Maverick said nothing and hacked at her and swept his  
  
sword through. The Goddess let out a cry and dropped to the  
  
ground. Maverick stepped back and fired his sword blast. It flew  
  
through her and caused her to disintegrated. Maverick picked up  
  
his other sword and put it on his belt.  
  
"You have done well," Queen Serenity said. "You're power  
  
upgrade should only be used when absolutely necessary though.   
  
There are reasons I can't go into. Also, it will usually take five  
  
seconds to do so keep that in mind."  
  
Maverick nodded.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"And Maverick..your anger is a part of you now. You will  
  
have to learn to both use it and control it."  
  
Maverick nodded and then sighed staring at the ground.  
  
Pluto charged forward at the creature it turned and  
  
delivered an energy blast.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted. Her attack flew  
  
across the living room, destroyed another couch and then hit the  
  
creature and dissipated.  
  
"That tingled," The creature.   
  
Jupiter's eyes widened.   
  
"I have a rubber suit, and I've made of stone. I'm  
  
practically impregnable!" the Goddess said and launched a barrage  
  
at Jupiter while charging Pluto. Pluto tried to run, but ran out of  
  
room. The Goddess connected and knocked him into a wall. Jupiter  
  
avoided the attack barely and charged forward calling on her super  
  
strength again. She went for the Goddesses legs. She avoided the  
  
attack and grabbed Jupiter and tossed her across the room. She hit  
  
a wall and sank to the ground.  
  
Pluto popped up covered with bruises and opened fire with  
  
his sword. The creature winced and turned back to him.   
  
"I'll get you!" it shouted. Pluto tossed the sword across the  
  
room and then lunged at the Goddess putting all his weight into it.   
  
He bounced off the creature and let out a grunt as he hit the ground.   
  
The Goddess built up her power.  
  
I'll risk the time to destroy him.  
  
A barrage of energy hit her in the back. Jupiter was holding  
  
Pluto's sword.   
  
"There's a few holes in your rubber suit!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
The Goddess whirled. Jupiter fired again. The Goddess  
  
moved to avoid her. Jupiter lunged forward and swung the sword  
  
straight across the front of the suit. It ripped.   
  
"Pluto..Storm Fist...Punch!" Pluto said despite his  
  
weakener. The attack hit the creature in the back. It winced and  
  
still fired a blast at Jupiter. She was hit and pushed back, but she  
  
fired off her sword again, damaging the suit some more.   
  
"So you can hurt me a little, you are being pushed to the  
  
limit," the creature said.  
  
"PLUTO Storm Fist!" Pluto shouted again. The attack hit  
  
the Goddess again. She let out a yell and turned charging him.   
  
Pluto took the hit and was smashed into a wall.   
  
Jupiter staggered up.  
  
"Jupiter..Oak..Evolution..." She said. The creature whirled  
  
to face her. The attack hit it dead on. The Goddess flew back and  
  
slammed into the wall Pluto had. It sank to the ground, but slowly  
  
stood up.  
  
"Not enough.." Jupiter said weakly. She clutched Pluto's  
  
sword and tried to think of what to do next.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Came a shout. In the door flew an  
  
attack. It slammed into the creature and knocked it backwards.   
  
Saturn jumped in the door and swung her scythe right across the  
  
creature's rubber exterior. The suit fell off of it.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!"   
  
"You know. I hoped I would have been able to stop that  
  
thing, but thanks anyway..cause I really didn't know," Jupiter said.  
  
"Yeah..." Pluto said and gave a weak thumbs up.  
  
"You just needed some surprises," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
Sailor Moon rushed up.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked.  
  
Lita's father was staring at the mess in their house. Lita  
  
stood behind him hardly able to stand as a result of her exhaustion.  
  
"Let me guess. While you were up practicing your black  
  
magic or whatever, someone broke in and stole part of the wall?"   
  
"No..no..dad..when I'm meditating my sense of detection is  
  
heightened, not lowered," Lita said with a slight grin.  
  
"So what did happen?" he asked.  
  
"Would you believe we had an enemy attack right here?"  
  
"I hope so, and that it wasn't some sort of party."  
  
"Party? Why would I have a party here?"  
  
"I don't know..still...that hole in the wall's a little to big for  
  
just a party to have caused it."  
  
"You're saying you've seen party's where.."  
  
"Being a cop takes you to some strange places. Yeah..I've  
  
seen parties that have resulted in large holes in cement walls, but  
  
I'll take your word for it," he said. "But Lita..how am I supposed  
  
to make out an insurance report for this one."  
  
Lita shrugged.  
  
Her father glanced at her.  
  
"Just one question. Did you get the monster?"  
  
"Yeah..we got it..eventually," Lita said.  
  
"And what happened to the door?"  
  
"That was the party," Lita said.  
  
"What party?" her father snapped with a seriousness she  
  
didn't expect.  
  
"I was just kidding," she said.  
  
"Oh..that's good," her father said and and headed out.  
  
The next day.   
  
Greg, Amy, and D.V. all exhausted wandered into court.  
  
"What happened to all of you?" Mister Leslie asked.  
  
"Trouble sleeping," They all said.  
  
"D.V. may I speak to you?" came a voice. D.V. turned to  
  
see Hotaru standing there.  
  
"Uh..ok.."  
  
"I must apologize for the way I have treated you a few days  
  
ago," Hotaru said. "I have been cautious, and I did not know how  
  
to say what I should have. That is why I wished to speak with  
  
you."  
  
"I understand," Patterson said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes...and I know what my problems are too.."  
  
"Hmm..I thought you did all along, I am afraid that my  
  
studies of humans has caused me to speak out my ideas about them  
  
to their faces hoping for conformation, however, telling someone  
  
the truth about themselves is not always the best way to do things.   
  
I had hoped though that you would be able to understand my  
  
dilemma the best."  
  
"I do..and I was a little worried, but I know there are  
  
dangers inherent with me. There are dangers within all of us, some  
  
more prominent then others."  
  
"So true," Hotaru said. "But I hope maybe..together we can  
  
both help each other become human again."  
  
"Sometime..I..don't know.." Patterson said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"I would like to know.."  
  
"Well...I've gotten used to myself," Patterson said. "I'm not  
  
sure I'd want to change."  
  
Hotaru looked at him.  
  
"I can understand that desire. If it's not broken, do not fix  
  
it.." she said.  
  
"Well..I guess...but I'm more along the lines of, if it's  
  
broken, still don't fix it, because who's knows what a bad repair  
  
job might do to it."  
  
"Words to live by," Hotaru said. "Maybe not the way I  
  
would put it."  
  
Patterson managed a brief grin.  
  
"You grinned.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Not really," Patterson said returning his face the stoic  
  
expression he usually had.  
  
"So you didn't," Hotaru said. "There's nothing wrong with  
  
it."  
  
"Then how come..no..never mind.."  
  
"Why don't I grin or smile?"  
  
"I..uh..that's not uh.."  
  
"I should smile more.." Hotaru said. "But then again, so  
  
should you."  
  
"Guess we both have that problem," Patterson said.  
  
"I won't lose sleep over it," Hotaru said. "That was a joke  
  
wasn't it?"  
  
"Sort of.."  
  
"Was it funny?"  
  
"In a way," Patterson said.  
  
"In a way," Hotaru said and started laughing. Patterson's  
  
eyes widened.  
  
This is strange. He thought.  
  
"I have to get back," he said.  
  
"I understand," Hotaru said.  
  
In the courtroom. The judge had just entered.  
  
"Unfortunately one of you has to go home disappointed, but  
  
I'm afraid that after fifteen years, one does wonder just how good a  
  
parent each of you could be. That man sitting over there has  
  
watched Greg grow, he's been there. You madam have not. And I  
  
may turn some heads, but custody will remain with his father.   
  
Court is adjourned."  
  
Greg's father hugged him closely.  
  
"We won Greg," he said and couldn't help but glance at  
  
Greg's two half-siblings sitting a row behind him.  
  
"I've done some thinking you know," he said to them.  
  
"And maybe I was a little harsh to make Greg move back in with  
  
me like that. It would be hard to transfer him out of school right  
  
now anyway. How about you take care of him for the time being. I  
  
have to sort a few things out with the judge anyway, and I don't  
  
know what that'll mean, but I think I know what I'm doing."  
  
"If you think that is best," Amy said.  
  
"I think it is," Mister Thomson replied. "For a few  
  
reasons." 


	168. 168

Chapter 168 (Day Four)   
  
The sun rose slowly and covered the Anderson-Patterson-  
  
Thomson house with the sunlight. It filtered in the window of  
  
Amy's room. She woke up and looked out the windows to see  
  
some birds chirping on a tree nearby.  
  
"Hello," she said and headed off to take a bath. As  
  
expected, Patterson and Greg weren't around. They liked to give  
  
her the house to herself at this hour and were probably down in the  
  
war room working at something.   
  
She finished the bath and headed downstairs in her uniform  
  
and to her dining room table. She but a few pieces of toast in the  
  
toaster and waited.  
  
Meanwhile in the basement. Patterson was rapidly typing  
  
away at his computer. Camera shots of various enemies were  
  
appearing. Greg was watching.  
  
"Where do you think these Goddesses came from anyway?"  
  
Greg asked.  
  
"No idea," Patterson said.  
  
"Yeah..well..Amy we'll probably be leaving for her test  
  
soon, I'm going to walk with her. You've still got that doctor's  
  
appointment?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the last Goddess did get in some good hits,  
  
I winced at the wrong time, my uncle saw it."  
  
"So you're hurt?"  
  
"I never said that," Patterson said.  
  
"Hmm..so how'd he get you to go."  
  
"Picture me going voluntarily or having the third division  
  
taking me in..I chose the former."  
  
"What? Afraid of an entire army division. You're  
  
slipping," Greg said and walked out.  
  
Well I do have some back pain...but the pain killers they'll  
  
give me...oh..boy this'll stink.  
  
"Oh hey Amy, you got some mail," Greg said appearing by  
  
her open door.  
  
"Oh..thanks,"Amy said taking it.  
  
She looked through the envelopes until she came to a white  
  
envelope with a large pink heart attached to it.  
  
"Wha...a love...letter!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Amy?" Greg asked.  
  
Amy let out a massive screech.  
  
"What's going on?" Patterson said hurriedly appearing in  
  
the doorway.  
  
"Uh..Amy got a love letter," Greg said.  
  
"Oh.." Patterson said.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Greg said.  
  
The two guys stared at their sister standing in a stupor at the  
  
note, embarrassment flush on her face.  
  
"What do you think is causing her to do that?" Greg asked.  
  
"There must be some logical explanation," Patterson said.  
  
  
  
"Greg...can you please read this to me," Amy said handing  
  
him the letter.  
  
"Uh..is that the right way to do it?"  
  
"Greg," Amy snapped.  
  
"Uh..okay...to my dearest Amy, or should I say Mercury,  
  
there's only one girl capable of matching my scores on the school  
  
wide exam..that must be you. I hope we can get together some  
  
time. Mercurius," Greg said. "He said Mercury..does he think?"  
  
  
  
"No Greg..remember, for the school wide exams we choose  
  
a name to represent us," Patterson said.  
  
"Oh..right..that explains it," Greg said.  
  
"Mercurius. He's the one who's been tying all of my top  
  
scores," Amy said.  
  
"And now he wants to meet you. I don't know..this seems  
  
a little fishy," Greg said.  
  
"I wonder what he's like," Amy said. "Of course...maybe  
  
this is all a trick."  
  
"Trick?" her two brothers asked.  
  
"To throw my concentration off...he knew a love letter like  
  
this would affect me."  
  
"How, I didn't even know that."  
  
"Good question, but it doesn't matter, I will defeat him."  
  
"Defeat, him?" the two asked.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Okay..Mr. Patterson..this shouldn't take much longer," the  
  
Doctor said.   
  
"It had better not," D.V. said.  
  
"I'll just check on the test results."  
  
"Calm down D.V. You want to get rid of that back pain  
  
don't you?" General Patterson muttered.  
  
"My Maverick metabolism allows me to heal much more  
  
quickly. This should be gone in a day."  
  
"Well.." the doctor said walking in. "You've got a big  
  
bruise there. You should rest it for a week or so. Of course I'm  
  
interested why you aren't in any more pain then you are now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...to be perfectly honest...most of my patients can't  
  
even walk when hurt this bad."  
  
"I try to keep in shape," Patterson said.  
  
"Well try not to for the next week, you could injure it some  
  
more. Now..we're going to give you something the pain right  
  
now..then we'll give you some prescriptions," the Doctor said.  
  
"I really don't think pain killers are necessary doctor, they  
  
cost too much anyway," Patterson said.  
  
"Don't listen to him doc, I'm paying the bills, work him  
  
up," Colonel Patterson said.  
  
"You know what it will do to me," Patterson said  
  
nervously.  
  
"So what..you need them.."  
  
"You just want to enjoy watching."  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
  
  
And at the restaurant.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you got a love letter?" Mina  
  
muttered.  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"And I didn't," Mina said.  
  
"I guess," Amy said.  
  
"What have you got that I don't!" Mina said.  
  
"Well it must be something doesn't it?" Raye asked  
  
sarcastically.  
  
"Ehh.." Mina sighed.  
  
"Well it's good to hear Amy," Lita said.  
  
"I don't know about that. I wish I knew what he looked  
  
like and more about him. He's very direct," Amy said.  
  
"I'm sure we can find out," Serena said. The other three  
  
grinned.  
  
"No, please don't...I'm still not sure if this isn't just a plot  
  
for him to gain top honors," Amy said. "I don't even want to think  
  
about who he is until the national scholastic exams are over. I have  
  
to beat him first."  
  
"Beat him?" Lita asked.  
  
"Why do you need to beat anyone?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well..he's issued a challenge hasn't he? Someone thinks  
  
they can compete with the best student in the city of Tokyo. I have  
  
to prove him wrong," Amy said with determination.  
  
"This is the same guy sending you love letters isn't it?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"I told you that doesn't matter right now. What does is that  
  
I succeed," Amy said.   
  
"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?"  
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Maybe," Amy said. "But don't you see..we're running  
  
neck and neck. Just one wrong answer could put me behind him,"  
  
she said reading the a national scholastic test magazine. She raised  
  
her eyes. Her glasses glazed over.  
  
"That can't happen," she said.  
  
"Oo...kay..." the other four said.  
  
"So.why are we headed to the APT house anyway?" Rick  
  
asked.  
  
"Because this is perfect. First of all...someone sent Amy a  
  
love letter, if we get the big details first, we can sell them to  
  
Melvin," Mike said.  
  
"Well don't the girls know everything by now anyway?"  
  
Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, but they have no profit motive," Mike said. "But  
  
second, it's also important to remember that Patterson has been  
  
given a dose of pain killers."  
  
"That is worth it," Steve said.  
  
"Oh yeah..we know what happens when he gets those in  
  
him," Rick said.  
  
"Hey there's Greg up ahead there," Steve said. The three  
  
hurried up to Greg who was walking along the street slowly.  
  
"Gentlemen," Greg said.  
  
"Uh..hey Greg, what's up?" Mike said.  
  
"The sky, the moon..well relatively, birds usually..." Greg  
  
said.  
  
"Good point," Mike said.  
  
"Amy received a love letter today," Greg said.  
  
"We know," Steve said.  
  
"I must find this Mercurius," Greg said. His eyes  
  
narrowed.  
  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
  
"He has expressed interest in my half sister, it is my duty to  
  
find him," Greg said.  
  
"Uh..maybe..Greg you feeling okay?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'm sure he is feeling," came a voice from above them.   
  
Patterson dropped out of a tree. The three guys stepped back in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Greg..we know what our mission must be," Patterson said.  
  
"Yes, we must find this Mercurius, it is our destiny," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"You understand. Let us go," Patterson said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Hold it! Time out!" Mike shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Patterson said.  
  
"Greg isn't himself, and neither are you..those pain killers  
  
must be doing a job," Mike said.  
  
"The pain killers are affecting me adversely, but I have a  
  
duty to perform," Patterson said.   
  
"Amy must not fall in love with the wrong person, I must  
  
make sure of that," Greg said clenching his fist.  
  
"Maybe you should leave this to the girls," Rick said. "You  
  
know, Amy's best friends. You two seem a bit erratic."  
  
"The girls huh?" Patterson said. "Talk about erratic. Half  
  
the time Serena is the fearless leader of the Sailor Scouts, the other  
  
half, she's a living blonde joke."  
  
"Uh oh," the three said.  
  
"Wait..this is good stuff.." Mike said. "Now we hear the  
  
truth."  
  
"I don't think I want to," Rick said.  
  
"Don't get me started about the others," Patterson said.  
  
'Get him started, get him started," Steve said.  
  
"Okay, Patterson..what about the others?" Mike asked.  
  
"HAH! Not today!" Patterson said and turned away.   
  
"Come Greg, there is work to be done!"   
  
"I'm right behind you," Greg said and the two ran down the  
  
street.  
  
"They've both gone completely nuts," Steve said.  
  
"It is our duty to record their actions for historical  
  
purposes," Mike said.  
  
"Never mind that, let's go," Rick said.  
  
"Amy..you seem..to be acting strangely," Raye said.  
  
"I'm fine, just competitive," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I've never seen you this competitive. Who are  
  
you trying to please?"  
  
"Please? Only myself."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it. Since when has being on top of this  
  
standardized test meant the absolute most to you?"  
  
"It always has..Mercurius, cannot defeat me. How could I  
  
ever be right for him if he did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I meant..oh..never mind what I meant! I have to study!"  
  
Amy said and hurried off. "There's a review session tonight."  
  
Raye pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Guys, this is Raye, and Amy's acting so strangely I can  
  
only give you one guess as to why."  
  
"Which is?" Serena asked.  
  
"She's in love," Raye said.  
  
Melvin was surprised when his door was kicked open and  
  
Greg and Patterson stood there.  
  
"Did you have to do that? It was open," Melvin said.  
  
"It was necessary.." Patterson said.  
  
"It has a needed effect," Greg said.  
  
"Who's Mercurius?" Patterson said.  
  
"Oh..I see..you are looking for information gentlemen,"  
  
Melvin said and sat down in his chair and leaned back.  
  
"You are fortunate, I have such information.." Melvin said.  
  
"Well.." Greg said.  
  
"Ah..but information comes with a price," Melvin said.  
  
"Of course it does," Patterson said. "Either you give us the  
  
information..or you'll pay for it."  
  
"Ahh..good point," Melvin said. "Okay, here's the guy  
  
you're looking for..."  
  
That night Amy was sitting in the review session for the  
  
national scholastic examination. The National Scholastic Exam  
  
was taken by top high school students across the country to see just  
  
who was the best. It was a prestigious honor to finish in the top  
  
ten. To be the top student was the greatest prize. The site of the  
  
review session was in a very old traditional school, and an  
  
instructor was going on about an equation. Amy sighed.  
  
I feel tired all of the sudden I wonder why. Maybe it's the  
  
stress...but I'll succeed.  
  
She promptly fell asleep. She had no idea that someone  
  
was watching her through the window.  
  
When she woke up the review session was almost over.  
  
I slept through it. I shouldn't have done that. Now I may  
  
not do as well. I have to go home and study some more. She  
  
thought. I'll study all night if I have to.   
  
When the session got out, she walked out the door and  
  
began to run, but after only a few feet she slowed.  
  
"So tired," She said.  
  
Meanwhile, at the APT house, Patterson, Greg, and the  
  
three guys were sitting around the dinner table sharing a bucket of  
  
chicken wings. The five were all laughing.  
  
"So...Patterson..do you think Lita has a psychosis or  
  
something?" Steve asked.  
  
"Good question," Patterson said. "I will say though that  
  
you don't become fixated on a jerk like that Matthew guy without  
  
some sort of complex."  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"So..Patterson...do you think Mina will ever stop two  
  
timing?" Mike asked.  
  
"Oh sure...but at that point she'll also be taking her teeth  
  
out every time she goes to sleep," Patterson said.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"Okay..Patterson..tell the truth...what's the most  
  
embarrassing thing you've ever seen happen to Raye," Rick said.  
  
"Hmm...I don't think I should go there," Patterson said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not pretty," Patterson said.   
  
"Say..Greg..you feeling better?" Mike asked.  
  
"Not quite, but even my quest needs a break. I now know  
  
the identity of Mercurius, but we have yet to prove his  
  
worthiness..Patterson! We should go!"   
  
"Hm..you're right. Enough dallying...I'll just follow my  
  
nose!" Patterson said and jumping up.  
  
"This kind of stuff is a once in a lifetime sort of thing,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"It ain't over yet," Steve said.  
  
"Patterson's more interesting when he's doped up,:" Rick  
  
observed, and the five hurried out the door. Amy stumbled in  
  
minutes later.  
  
"So tired..I have to study though," Amy said and walked  
  
upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, the five guys were running down the street and  
  
jumping over any obstacle they found.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
"You shall see," Greg said.  
  
"It's kinda dark isn't it?" Steve asked.  
  
"Let all the world be in love with night and pay no tribute  
  
to the garrish sun," Patterson said.  
  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
  
"Next question!" Patterson said.  
  
The three started laughing.  
  
"There it is," Greg said. The five skidded to a stop in front  
  
of a house.   
  
"And now we visit Mercurius," Greg said.  
  
"You sure?" Patterson asked.  
  
"He's not completely gone," Rick said.  
  
"Yes..come all of you," Greg said and walked up to the  
  
door. He knocked. A teenage boy answered the door.  
  
"Are you Urawa Ryo?" Greg asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Urawa replied.  
  
"I'm Greg Thomson, these are my associates, D.V.  
  
Patterson, Rick Fujimori, Mike Leslie, and Steve Carlin."  
  
The other four just nodded.  
  
"Yeah?" Urawa asked.  
  
"You're Mercurius aren't you?" Greg asked.  
  
"How'd you find that out?" Urawa asked.  
  
"We have our methods," Patterson said.  
  
"Well can I ask what business it is of all of you?" Urawa  
  
asked.  
  
"Actually it's none of ours," Rick said. He, Mike, and  
  
Steve backed off.  
  
"But it is mine. Amy's my half sister," Greg said.  
  
"I know..but what right does it give you to track me down?"  
  
Urawa asked.  
  
"Well she was wondering who you were," Patterson said.  
  
"Really? She's interested?" Urawa asked in surprise.  
  
"In some way we think so," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..then come in, come in," Urawa said.  
  
"We're involved," Mike said and the three guys hurried  
  
back in.  
  
  
  
Amy meanwhile was working up in her room surrounded  
  
by books.  
  
"Yes, Mercurius, I will beat you at your own game, and  
  
then I will prove my worthiness, you will then have no doubt that I  
  
am the right one for you," Amy said.  
  
"So that's what this all about," came a voice. Amy whirled.   
  
Standing there was a woman in a strange pink outfit, of great  
  
resemblance to the Goddess of Excitement.  
  
"Greetings Amy Anderson, I am the Goddess of Love and  
  
you're in my power now..."  
  
"What? No..." Amy said.  
  
"Yep," the Goddess said. Amy collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You have some very odd habits when it comes to love, but  
  
it was still love, I can guarantee that, and now you're energy will  
  
be all mine."  
  
"You see...I've had my eye on Amy for a while. But she  
  
was occupied. So, in the meantime I kept doing my best in the  
  
hope that one day, I might get my opportunity..and then well you  
  
two...became disqualified so to speak from being her romance,"  
  
Urawa said. "By the way...are you two all right?"  
  
"WE ARE FINE," Greg and Patterson shouted.  
  
"I see," Urawa said.  
  
"So...why didn't you tell her who you were?" Rick asked.  
  
"Oh..well..I wanted to see if she was interested first, then  
  
I'd make a move," Urawa said. "She is interested?"  
  
"We think so, but Urawa..she's kinda the mirror image of  
  
these two in a different way," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, completely off the deep end, she believes she has to  
  
beat you in those exams or something...we don't know why..but.."  
  
Rick began. The doorbell rang. Urawa got up and opened it, there  
  
stood Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye.  
  
"Hello," the four said in unison.  
  
"This place is really filling up," Urawa said.  
  
"How so?" the four asked.  
  
"Hi ya," Mike said as the five guys popped out from behind  
  
Urawa.  
  
The next morning Amy lay in bed...surrounded by energy  
  
draining love letters. The Goddess stood over her. watching the  
  
energy drain away and grinning.  
  
"All that love you felt, is mine," the Goddess said.  
  
"You'll pay for this..love is not to be messed with.." Amy  
  
struggled to say.  
  
"Well no one's going to find out until it's too late. Those  
  
two guys who live with you think you need your rest for the  
  
exams," the Goddess said. "They won't even check on you."  
  
Amy fell unconscious.  
  
The door swung open and there stood Guardian Saturn and  
  
Maverick, they fired their energy swords and blasted the Goddess  
  
love. She was blasted through the window. Maverick leapt after  
  
her. Saturn hurried to check on Amy.  
  
"How did you?" the Goddess said.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Maverick said. "How dare you toy with  
  
a girls emotions like that. On behalf of well..me..I will punish  
  
you!" he shouted and stabbed his swords at her.  
  
"You felling okay Maverick..you're not yourself!" the  
  
Goddess shouted and blasted him back through the window and  
  
out into the hall. Saturn turned and fired his sword. The Goddess  
  
of love blasted him. The two quickly jumped back through the  
  
window and fired their swords. She blasted Saturn into a wall.   
  
Maverick cut at her arm. She shouted and blasted him. The two hit  
  
the ground hard.  
  
"Ah...they've hurt me more than I expected," she gasped.   
  
"I have to get that girl's energy."  
  
"Not likely," came a voice. The Goddess looked in shock  
  
to see Sailor Mercury standing in the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
Two energy blasts hit her and knocked her into a tree.   
  
Saturn and Maverick stood back up.  
  
"Time to teach you a lesson love Goddess,  
  
Mercury....Aqua......Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted and launched  
  
her attack. It smashed into the Goddess and blew her apart.  
  
"Well..that did the trick," Maverick said.  
  
Mercury fell back with exhaustion. The two leapt up to her.  
  
  
  
That evening, Amy, Patterson, and Greg were climbing the  
  
steps of Raye's temple.  
  
"So you've found Mercurius?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep, nice guy...he's waiting to meet you up at the temple,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"With everyone else no doubt," Amy said.  
  
"Fraid so," Greg said.  
  
"Patterson. You haven't said much," Amy said.   
  
"No I haven't," Patterson agreed.  
  
"He's embarrassed about yesterday, don't ask," Greg said.  
  
"You should be too," Patterson said at Greg as they reached  
  
the top.  
  
"Oh well..thank you two..I may be in love with Mercurius,  
  
at least right now...but you know that you two are my first loves,  
  
my guardian angels," Amy said and gave them both a kiss on the  
  
cheek before turning to walk inside the temple.  
  
"We're family," Greg said. "Should that kind of kiss make  
  
you feel embarrassed?"  
  
"Sure," Patterson said and the two both feinted.  
  
Amy turned back and grinned. 


	169. 169

Chapter 169  
  
"Machine gun bullet holes," Raye said with annoyance as  
  
she stared at her wooden door. "I swear to you all, the next  
  
Goddess I get my hands on will receive no mercy."  
  
"We're not in the habit of really giving mercy out anyway,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Evil doers must be punished," Serena said.  
  
"No..you don't understand...I'm going to dig deep all the  
  
way to the twisted heart the beats below the Goddesses skin, and  
  
I'm not going to rip it out..no...I'm going to poke at it, causing  
  
pains, pains that will increase in intensity, until I end that  
  
Goddess's life, and leave her lying on the ground, and I will wait  
  
until the end, to let them know..it was I who killed them," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"She's not in good shape is she?" Mina whispered.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it," Serena said.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" Raye shouted. "But you will be  
  
spared! The Goddesses shall pay dearly!" Raye said angrily striking  
  
a pose.  
  
"Uh..lunch is here," Rick muttered standing at the top of  
  
the steps with some boxes of Chinese food.  
  
"FOOD!" Mina and Serena said and rushed to him.  
  
"Ehh...you ruined..the...MOMENT!" Raye shouted.  
  
Mina and Serena said little and started eating.   
  
"Rick I wanted to ask you something, away from these  
  
jokers, since they'll only interrupt."  
  
"Ok," Rick said and the two headed off.  
  
"Rick, I really like to write slow songs from the heart, but  
  
ever since that battle..I've changed my mind. I need an outlet for  
  
my anger that doesn't involve hitting something or someone..I need  
  
to write rock," Raye said.  
  
Rick was a bit surprised.  
  
"You mean it?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to be able to scream," Raye said. "I need to let  
  
my emotions blast across whatever audience I have. If I'm ever  
  
going to be able to write about the good stuff again I first have to  
  
do this."  
  
"Well..all right..I'll help."  
  
"I figured you would," Raye said. "I know it may seem a  
  
little weird."  
  
"Yeah, but not as weird as some things I've seen, but  
  
you've done this before."  
  
"A few times, for the deep six concert. Still I'm no expert."  
  
"Fortunately for you, I am," Rick said with a grin.  
  
  
  
Mike meanwhile was starring at a computer screen.  
  
"Hmm...where do I begin," he said. "I will at last give back  
  
to the world that has created life and made such easy targets of  
  
itself. I shall become an author. The greatest whoever lived. Or at  
  
the very least the most despised.. But..now what should I do..I  
  
know..I shall write a sentence," he said and typed.  
  
"That sentence is unusable," he said and pressed backspace.  
  
"How should I start this?" Mike asked himself. "I stood  
  
alone on a sunlight peak...or maybe a moonlit peak. No..no..that  
  
doesn't work. The peak has nothing to do with it either."  
  
He stared at his computer screen with annoyance.   
  
"Maybe I'm only creative when I tell stories, not when I  
  
write them. Still, if I told a story and then wrote it down, what  
  
would be the problem? That's what I've been trying to do? Maybe  
  
I'll try again."  
  
He took in a breath.  
  
"So there was this time we went down to the harbor, there  
  
was some strange things happening down there. So anyway, this  
  
guy comes up to us and asks us if we want some fish. We weren't  
  
interested, but we were polite and asked him what he had. Then he  
  
showed us. That was some ugly fish. One of them had four eyes.   
  
And the fourth one wasn't where it was supposed to be. I'll tell  
  
you that. So anyway...we moved on..."  
  
Mike paused a second.  
  
"That's not going to sell. It's not even a good story, it's  
  
just annoying. Come to think of it every story I tell is annoying.  
  
I'm just annoying."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Still...if there was a market for books like that I could  
  
corner the market. I'll give it a shot!"   
  
"What are you doing in here?" his father asked poking his  
  
head in the door. "Talking to yourself."  
  
"No, I'm writing a novel," Mike said.   
  
"A novel? Who would want to buy something you wrote?"  
  
"I've wondered that myself, but I can't find out until I try  
  
can I?"  
  
"True, but I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to pay  
  
money for it."  
  
"See what I like about you dad is that you always encourage  
  
me to try hard in whatever I'm doing," Mike said.  
  
"Ehh..." Mister Leslie said. "I'm just trying to look out for  
  
humanity. You should just give up and settle into a career in  
  
accounting."  
  
"Accounting? You mock me sir!" Mike said.  
  
"Sure do, maybe you're right accounting, but actually when  
  
I think about it. Just what use are you to anybody?" his father said  
  
with a grin.  
  
"I know. I'll go into politics!" Mike said.   
  
"Hmm...well..actually..." Mister Leslie said. "That may be  
  
your only hope, though I fear for the country."  
  
"Give me the red button..heh heh heh.." Mike said.  
  
"Mike..we don't have a button, Japan doesn't have any  
  
nuclear weapons."  
  
"That's not what Patterson says, heh heh," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Mister Leslie said.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, I must continue my work..." Mike said  
  
and returned to staring at the computer screen.  
  
His father sighed and walked away.  
  
"So Setsuna's off on another one of her errands..." Haruka  
  
muttered sitting down in the kitchen of their apartment.  
  
"Yeah..she and Maverick hurried off somewhere," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"Probably to that other dimension."  
  
"I'd like to see it some time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure..just to get a new perspective on things. And I  
  
wonder what our alternate selves are like."  
  
"Hmm..I kinda wonder that too. We obviously weren't  
  
enough to prevent all the trouble that happens over there."  
  
"And yet his presence matters a lot. I wonder why?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"It is an interesting question. While Maverick is skilled,  
  
he's the least powerful of all of us. He has no leadership skills, and  
  
all his sophisticated equipment is back here."  
  
"Well he might have it there too."  
  
"Granted, but how does his presence there change things  
  
that much?" Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Setsuna some time."  
  
"She won't tell us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a tease," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru grinned.  
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
Michiru moved to it and opened it. Hotaru walked in.  
  
"Hello Hotaru, what brings you by?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I had no where else to go," Hotaru said. "I thought I might  
  
be of some use."  
  
"Use? Well I wouldn't put it that way, but it's always good  
  
to see you," Michiru said.  
  
"Why? I am not good company," Hotaru said.  
  
"We hope to change that someday," Haruka said.  
  
"You two will have little to do with it," Hotaru said.  
  
"However I respect that, you have other matters to handle, your  
  
work, and your violin. I must find guidance from another. The  
  
ones I have chosen have both made themselves unavailable. Where  
  
should I go next?"  
  
"Hmm..that's a good question," Michiru said.  
  
"I'm sure there's someone who can teach you," Haruka  
  
said.  
  
"And if not..I will," Michiru said.  
  
"I did not want you to," Hotaru said.  
  
"I can work it in," Michiru said.  
  
"If necessary," Hotaru said. "But are their other  
  
possibilities?"  
  
"We'll have to see," Haruka said.  
  
"Wait..I know," Hotaru said. "Take me to see the one who  
  
shares my planet."  
  
"You mean Greg?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Guardian Saturn?" Haruka asked.  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michiru asked.  
  
"If I wasn't I would not have asked," Hotaru said. "He will  
  
do adequately."  
  
"All right," Haruka said.   
  
"It makes sense," Michiru said.   
  
"Hotaru, I don't know how much help I can be," Greg said.   
  
"I mean..it's not that I don't want to help, I sincerely do."  
  
"I know that. I can tell when a human is lying to me,"  
  
Hotaru said coldly.  
  
"Uh..right..." Greg said. "I just don't know what I can do."  
  
"You are nervous?"  
  
"Yes..well..I usually am."  
  
"Then that is good. I wish to attain your level of social  
  
acuity."  
  
"Uh and how do you go about doing that?" Greg asked.  
  
"By learning what you do."  
  
"Oh..you mean my habits..the way I think?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Well..I guess if it'll help you..whatever works."  
  
"Good," Hotaru said. "Let's begin."  
  
"Uh..okay.." Greg said.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"So...Amy...tell us about Urawa..." the girls said  
  
surrounding Amy in the restaurant.  
  
"Oh..tell us too..." Mike, Steve, and Rick said with  
  
sarcasm.  
  
"This is love! Don't mock us!" Mina, Raye, Serena and  
  
Lita shouted back.  
  
"O...kay.." The guys replied.  
  
"Well?" the girls said turning to their gaze to Amy.  
  
"Urawa..is...nice.." Amy said unsurely.   
  
"And?" everyone asked.  
  
"He's still not going to beat me on the aptitude tests," Amy  
  
said.   
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"I can't let personal matters clash with business," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"I thought that's what personal matters did on general  
  
principles," Mike said.  
  
Steve and Rick nodded.  
  
"You three have no concept for the true meaning of love.."  
  
the girls replied.  
  
"Granted. So knowing the true meaning of love is so  
  
important?" The three replied.   
  
The girls, even Amy nodded.  
  
"Then why are, or have you in the past dated any one of  
  
us?" the three asked with grins.  
  
"We...uh.." the girls stammered and all looked at each  
  
other.  
  
"I didn't date any of you," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah!" the others added.  
  
The guys glanced at each other.  
  
"Well...you girls sure told us," Mike said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Mina growled.  
  
"It means you girls have no concept of even what you  
  
defend so vigorously," Mike said and jumped up onto the table.   
  
"Yes..am I right my fellow members of the male gender.   
  
They speak to us of love...but..oh..you better watch it because they  
  
don't even understand it do they?"  
  
Several male patrons let out cries of agreement.  
  
"That's right, oh of course we don't understand any of it,  
  
we're just men right..sure....we've hardly evolved from hitting  
  
women over the head with clubs and dragging them back to our  
  
caves, ey?"  
  
"That was a actually a romantic option?" Steve asked.  
  
"No..no.." Rick said. "It sure isn't."  
  
"So..I say enough is enough," Mike said.  
  
"I say sit down," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah," the girls in the restaurant said.  
  
"Just try and stop me!" Mike said.  
  
A barrage of ice cream cones flew at him. He flipped off  
  
the table to avoid them.  
  
"Ah hah! So it is a challenge!" Mike said and grabbed his  
  
milkshake and flung it. The restaurant erupted into chaos once  
  
again.  
  
"We better get out of here," Rick said and he and Steve ran  
  
for cover as a battle of the sexes broke out using whatever food  
  
implements could be found.  
  
"Uh how does this solve anything?" Amy asked huddling  
  
under the table.  
  
"We're far beyond solving anything," Mina said and picked  
  
up a gob of french fries.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" She shouted and threw them across the  
  
restaurant.  
  
"So we fight a battle on this hallowed ground yet again,"  
  
Raye said her eyes narrowing. "I am ready."  
  
"That's great Raye, but..you shouldn't get so serious about  
  
it," Serena said. "All this wonderful food is going to waste!"  
  
"Maybe you should eat it before it's used as ammunition,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"No..we need every roll we can spare," Lita said grabbing  
  
several and lobbing them through the air.  
  
"Roll!" Mike said and dived on one before it hit the floor.   
  
Rick glanced at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he muttered.  
  
Mike grinned and picked up the roll before flinging it back  
  
across the restaurant.  
  
Waitress Lizzie Tillman had since ducked back into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"They're having another food fight again," She muttered.  
  
"Oh..why?" One of the chefs asked.  
  
"Uh..it seems that the girls are mad at the boys and vice  
  
versa," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh..so it's like that," The chefs said and tossed a pie at  
  
Lizzie's face.  
  
"HEY! I'm not involved!" She shouted.  
  
"You are now!" The chef shouted.  
  
Lizzie let out a screech. Soon a barrage of pastry flew out  
  
from the kitchen at the girls who were all hiding behind booths and  
  
popping up to toss things.  
  
"We're being flanked!" Lita shouted excitedly.  
  
"Hah! Victory is ours!" Steve shouted. The girls chucked  
  
several ham sandwiches at him.  
  
Steve ducked.  
  
"That's a lot of ham," Rick muttered.  
  
"Too much ham.." Mike added his eyes narrowing.  
  
Rick glanced at him again.  
  
Lizzie had since dashed from the kitchen ducked a barrage  
  
food and pulled a cart with a large barrel over to the girls.  
  
"What's that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh..it's lard..." Lizzie said. "I figured it could be of use."  
  
"Well it's better to throw fat then eat it," Serena said.  
  
"At least when you throw it, it doesn't show.." Raye said  
  
grinning.   
  
Serena hit her in the face dead on with a large ball of lard.  
  
"How..did..you..do that..so fast..." Raye muttered.  
  
"Insult me again and find out!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Uh..no.." Raye muttered and wiped the lard off quickly.  
  
"Ready...aim...fire!" Mike shouted. The guys all popped up  
  
from behind booths with the containers of ketchup and squeezed.   
  
It flew across the room and the girls all jumped for cover.  
  
"Hah!" Mike said.  
  
A large ball of lard flew into the air right at him. He dived  
  
out of the way. It smashed against a table and exploded.  
  
"I never thought I'd see something like that again," Steve  
  
said.  
  
"Fire!" Raye shouted. A barrage of mustard went shooting  
  
across the restaurant.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Steve shouted. The guys all dodged again  
  
replying with more ketchup and mustard shots of their own.  
  
  
  
Later at Darien's apartment.  
  
"Oh it was terrible Darien, all that food flying back and  
  
forth...." Serena said as she wiped herself off with a towel.  
  
"It must have been horrifying," Darien said with a grin.  
  
"It's no laughing matter."  
  
"I'm not laughing."  
  
"All that food going to waste while people are starving in  
  
Africa, and I'm out of money to buy anymore."  
  
"Well..you can always get meals at home."  
  
"Yes..but not good ones..too many greens."  
  
"Vegetables are good for you."  
  
"I cannot believe the ones I get are..they're...just wrong,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien, I can't even put it into words..it's just.."  
  
"You mean the taste of them.."  
  
"No..no..it's practically spiritual," Serena said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So..anyway how about you buy me something?"  
  
"I'd like to Serena, but I've got to work here. You're  
  
welcome to anything that's around."  
  
"It'll do," Serena said and rushed to the fridge.  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
"So how'd it start anyway?"  
  
"Oh...who remembers how these kind of things start  
  
anyway," Serena said.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"YAMS? What are yams?" Serena asked looking at a can.  
  
"Yams..Serena, they're you know..vegetables."  
  
"Yams...curious," Serena said and put them back.   
  
"Jeez..you're a real health food nut aren't ya?"  
  
"No..I just keep normal healthy foods around. There's  
  
nothing wrong with that," Darien said.  
  
"Lima beans and kidney beans? How many different beans  
  
do you need anyway?"  
  
"I don't know Serena, that's just the way it is."  
  
"Okay..okay..I wanted some chocolate though," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Sorry, I've been all out of that since the last time you  
  
visited," Darien said.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Serena said. "It's too bad. Guess I'm out of  
  
luck. I'll let you work I'm sure it's important."  
  
"It kinda is..but what do you say to coming around  
  
eightish..we can watch a movie or something."  
  
"Sure.." Serena said. "I'll be there.."  
  
She then headed out and was soon walking down the street.  
  
"Gotta get food somewhere," She said to herself and  
  
headed away from the apartment.  
  
She didn't notice the figure watching her.  
  
"So...this is where he lives," her father said peering over the  
  
steering wheel of his car. "I will remember that," he said and let  
  
out a sinister laugh.  
  
Lizzie Tillman, covered with dough and various other  
  
cooking ingredients wandered into the apartment she shared with  
  
her brother and sighed.  
  
"Why do they insist on doing that?" She muttered. "It's no  
  
fun for the people who have to clean up afterwards."  
  
Andrew isn't home yet I bet, he's probably still at work.   
  
She thought. I have got to get cleaned up.  
  
She headed into her room and was shocked to see a woman  
  
in a strange outfit sitting on her bed.  
  
"Who..who are you?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Typical response," the Goddess said and blasted her with  
  
energy before she could react. She sank to the ground.  
  
"They call me the Goddess of Food," She added after the  
  
fact. "And now I'm going to have some fun."  
  
She brought her hands together and used her powers. On  
  
the floor appeared a large muffin at least four feet tall and equally  
  
as wide.  
  
"Hmm..yes..this will do," she said and then with a shot of  
  
energy she shot both the muffin and Lizzie. The girl disappeared.  
  
  
  
"You're life force and all your mind will create the first  
  
living muffin in existence. And with this..you will not only  
  
surprise Sailor Moon, but destroy her as well."  
  
And the Goddess then headed out the door.  
  
"Follow me," She said. The muffin crawled after her.  
  
  
  
Serena was wandering down the street.  
  
"I've been to seven grocery stores. None of them are  
  
giving out free samples. What's the deal?" she muttered to herself.   
  
"I don't want to ask my friends for food, it wouldn't look good.   
  
Not that I haven't asked them before..ahem.." She grinned slightly.   
  
"No..I must fend for myself."  
  
There must be someone who wants to give me free food.   
  
She thought. There's always food to be found..somewhere....the  
  
problem is finding where. And that bothers me. Because if I don't  
  
get some food soon, I'm gonna collapse. Of course..then at that  
  
stage, I'll eat anything, and I can just go home and eat the slop they  
  
serve up. That is if I have the strength to get there.  
  
Oh..well..I'd better start heading back now, while I still can.   
  
Of course if I was to collapse someone would find me and feed me,  
  
but it would be a little dishonest, and I don't like being dishonest  
  
unless it's absolutely necessary. And I guess this isn't.   
  
So she headed on her way.   
  
The muffin meanwhile was slowing moving down the  
  
sidewalk. Pedestrians moved out of it way, some causally, some  
  
others a bit worried. But no one suspected for a minute that this  
  
four foot by four foot living muffin was in the least bit malicious.  
  
As it headed down one way. A somewhat bored Mike  
  
headed down the other way.  
  
"Well..I gave up quickly.." he muttered. "Couldn't write,  
  
so here I go back out onto the street."  
  
Of course I'm looking for inspiration, that's all.   
  
He looked up and stared at the Giant Muffin moving  
  
towards him.  
  
"Now that looks interesting," he said and stared at it. It  
  
moved closer and stopped in front of him. Mike bent down and  
  
stared at it.  
  
"And what exactly are you?" he asked.  
  
The muffin said nothing...because it was a muffin.  
  
"Hmm...strange, but not strange enough. No..I need real  
  
inspiration," Mike said. "Not some mutant muffin!"  
  
The muffin jumped at him. He ducked out of the way.  
  
"Same to you pal," Mike said and walked down the street  
  
the other way. The muffin continued on its way.  
  
"Giant living muffins, what will those jokers think of  
  
next?" Mike muttered and turned a corner.  
  
Serena on her voyage came upon the muffin and stared at it.  
  
"No..I can't be so hungry that I'm hallucinating," she said.   
  
The muffin moved closer to her.  
  
"Impossible!" Serena said. "But..only if it was."  
  
She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"This is amazing..it's there..it must be there.." she said.  
  
The muffin inched closer.  
  
"But why is it moving? Too much yeast?" she asked  
  
herself.  
  
It stopped in front of her.  
  
"You're saying you want me to eat you?" Serena asked.  
  
The muffin sat there. The Goddess watched from the roof  
  
top.  
  
I wait for her to try and bite it and then it'll tackle her. She  
  
thought.  
  
"Sorry..muffin...but I wasn't born yesterday! Moon Crystal  
  
Power!"   
  
She transformed then and there. The Goddesses eyes  
  
widened.  
  
"How did she!?" the Goddess shouted.   
  
Sailor Moon faced the muffin.  
  
"So..we meet at last Goddess of the muffins! Show your  
  
true form!" she shouted.  
  
The Goddess of food sent a blast flying down from the  
  
rooftop. Sailor Moon was hit and she fell to the ground. The  
  
Goddess of food dropped to pavement.  
  
"Kill!" she shouted to muffin. The muffin leapt at Sailor  
  
Moon who scurried out of the way.  
  
"Oh..and just an added bonus Sailor Moon, you're friend  
  
Lizzie is in there. So you can't hurt it."  
  
"Oh..no.." Sailor Moon said. She could be lying of course,  
  
but I don't have the choice to not believe her. She hurriedly called  
  
for help on her communicator and dodged another laser blast. The  
  
muffin leapt at her. She avoided it and brought on Venus' agility.   
  
She pulled off her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted and threw it quickly. The  
  
Goddess blasted it down to the ground.  
  
"Jeez..that's annoying," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Sword."  
  
The muffin leapt at her. She jumped out of the way again  
  
and charged the Goddess. The Goddess stood there and at the last  
  
second unleashed an attack right into Sailor Moon as she swung  
  
her sword. Sailor Moon missed and was blasted back down the  
  
alley. The muffin leapt at her.   
  
She rolled out of the way and looked for some options.  
  
A rose flew through the air bounced off a wall and then  
  
landed in the alley upside down.  
  
"Ehh so what!" Guardian Neptune said and leapt off the  
  
rooftop onto the Goddess of food. He grabbed her and threw her  
  
down the alley.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!" he shouted. The  
  
Goddess had time to get back up and avoid the attack but Neptune  
  
was quick. He drew his sword and fired quickly. The Goddess  
  
scurried out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"So now you've met your match, hah hah," Neptune said  
  
confidently.  
  
"She must really stink at fighting," Sailor Moon muttered  
  
as she and the muffin faced off.  
  
"I want to heal her, but can I do it without hurting her? Is  
  
healing her even possible?" she asked herself. The muffin jumped.   
  
Sailor Moon batted it off with her scepter.  
  
Neptune meanwhile was firing off some blasts at the  
  
Goddess. She was returning fire and they were each managing to  
  
hold each other off.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted. The  
  
muffin leapt at her. The white light hit it as it went, but it did no  
  
good, the muffin hit her dead on and pushed her into a wall. She  
  
tried to push it away but it put pressure on her.   
  
"Neptune!" She shouted.  
  
"Uh oh.." Neptune said narrowly avoiding another attack.  
  
A rose smashed into the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down and pushed the muffin off of  
  
Sailor Moon. He held it trying to keep it from getting any closer.  
  
"I think you have to deal with the Goddess before you can  
  
heal her," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"All right then," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The Goddess tensed, the odds were not good. Neptune  
  
fired off another shot, the Goddess dived out of the way of it.   
  
Sailor Moon jumped into the air and landed her patented kick. It  
  
hit the Goddess and she fell back.   
  
Neptune and Tuxedo Mask threw their attacks. It the  
  
Goddess again. The muffin moved to fight them.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted. The  
  
Goddess disintegrated, as did the muffin leaving Lizzie lying on  
  
the ground.  
  
"Why is she covered in with food?" Tuxedo Mask asked.   
  
"She was in the middle of the crossfire, didn't I mention  
  
that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Well I know now..." Tuxedo Mask said. The three  
  
reverted back to their human forms.  
  
"Mike..just how did you know to be here?" Serena asked.  
  
  
  
"I had an encounter with the muffin. After meeting it I  
  
walked for a little while thought about it, and then realized that a  
  
large muffin that was alive, might be dangerous, at the very least  
  
suspicious, so I followed it to see what was going on," Mike said.   
  
"Then as you saw I used my newly honed fighting skill to fight off  
  
the Goddess."  
  
"Mike..these Goddesses rely on sheer power, this muffin  
  
had more fighting skill," Serena said. "And what was the deal with  
  
the rose?"  
  
"Just thought I'd throw a rose randomly.." Mike said. "I've  
  
done it before, it's really no big a deal."  
  
"It is to me..you have committed sacrilege," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have dishonored the time honored tradition of  
  
Tuxedo Mask using the rose to symbolize his devotion and  
  
protection of me," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, it's no big deal," Darien said.  
  
"Ah..but it is.." Serena said she said as she advanced.  
  
"Wait Serena, I think I can convince you to forgive me,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Oh?" Serena said getting into his face.  
  
"How would you like a chocolate frosted donut with  
  
chocolate inside of it?" Mike asked.  
  
"I..uh...well..I uh..would love..one.." Serena said.  
  
"Would you like to me to buy you one," Mike said.  
  
"Sure..." Serena said happily.  
  
"Serena, aren't you forgetting Lizzie?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh..uh...take care of it Darien, I'm hungry," Serena said  
  
and she and Mike walked off.  
  
"Darien?" Lizzie said in surprise looking at him.  
  
"Oh..hey..Lizzie..how's it going?" Darien asked.  
  
"Does it look like it's going well!" Lizzie shouted back.  
  
"Guess not," Darien said.  
  
"I was just a living muffin. Can you even comprehend  
  
what that can do to someone?"  
  
"I have no idea.." Darien said truthfully. "Is there anything  
  
I can do?"  
  
"Well you can give me a ride home for one," Lizzie said.  
  
"Where'd Serena go?"  
  
"Serena was here?"  
  
"You know..how she's Sailor Moon..and she saved my life  
  
and all. Come on, you're Tuxedo Mask you know.."  
  
"How..did you.." Darien said in surprise.  
  
"How didn't I? Can we go?"  
  
"Uh..yeah...good idea," Darien said. "Uh what was you  
  
first hint?"  
  
"I'm not saying," Lizzie said and began to cackle.  
  
"Uh..why are you cackling," Darien said unsurely. 


	170. 170

Chapter 170 (Day Six)  
  
The scouts, with the exception of Sailor Pluto and  
  
Maverick were all sitting in a park eating.  
  
"We should do this more often?" Serena said taking a bite.  
  
"What..have all of us bring food so you can eat it all?" Raye  
  
asked.  
  
"I haven't eaten that..much.." Serena said and took another  
  
big gulp.  
  
"You have from where I'm sitting, in your stomach's  
  
shadow," Raye said.  
  
Serena bonked her on the head.  
  
"Good...reflexes.." Raye muttered wincing slightly.  
  
"I uh didn't call everyone together just so we could eat,"  
  
Serena said. "There's something else."  
  
"Run!" Mike said and seemed to make it a good quarter  
  
mile away in a mere second.   
  
He wandered back a minute later.  
  
"Anyway..these Goddess attacks..we should figure them  
  
out," Serena said.  
  
"That's easier said then done," Steve said.  
  
"Especially with the people who usually figure it out gone,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Ehh...we don't need them," Raye said. "I'm sick of  
  
hearing how in the dark we are because someone doesn't explain  
  
everything to us. We didn't have any idea what the negaverse was  
  
up to, and we did fine. All this Maverick stuff is getting on my  
  
nerves."  
  
"Well he has his value,"Hotaru said.  
  
"So he makes it a little easier. If it's easy, why do it?" Raye  
  
said.  
  
"That's an odd thing to say," Haruka said. "Considering  
  
that none of you want to fight evil wouldn't you want to have every  
  
advantage?"  
  
"Yes..but.." Raye said. "All I'm saying is that we can get  
  
along fine right now. So what's the plan?"  
  
Everyone looked around at each other.  
  
"Michiru and I can work on the scouting. No pun intended.  
  
We'll increase our efforts," Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah, we managed to do quite well for ourselves during  
  
the pure heart situation," Michiru said.  
  
"I will use my powers to attempt to gain prior knowledge of  
  
attacks," Hotaru said.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt you though Hotaru?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's bearable," Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't like the idea of you suffering just to get some  
  
information," Lita said.  
  
"You cannot stop me," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes, but we're asking you not to," Serena said. "Please."  
  
Hotaru looked at all of them. They nodded.  
  
"Very well. For now." Hotaru said.  
  
"Good," Serena said. "Now what's everyone going to do to  
  
solve this."  
  
"I can gain access to my brother's computer..but only me..if  
  
necessary," Amy said.  
  
"Really?" everyone asked.  
  
"Who cares.." Raye said. "Guys..let's all try to pull this off  
  
without even a mention of his name all right?"  
  
"Say..Greg..whatever happened to your future predicting  
  
powers?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh..they disappeared..I don't know why," Greg said. "It's  
  
probably because of the Saturn power interfering."  
  
"Hmm..they'd be useful," Mina added.  
  
"Somedays," Greg said.  
  
"Okay...well.." Serena said.  
  
She was cut off by the fact that the ground disappeared and  
  
the group was surrounded with black.  
  
The scouts all stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" Darien said worriedly.  
  
"Transform," Haruka said. The group all did, but they were  
  
surprised when they looked to see that they were still wearing the  
  
same outfits they had worn before.  
  
"I don't understand..why haven't we transformed?" Serena  
  
said worriedly.  
  
"You can't transform, I have dampened your powers..."  
  
came a voice. Stepping out of the void was a Goddess dressed  
  
entirely in white. She launched an attack. The scouts all ducked to  
  
avoid it, but some of them were hit anyway.  
  
"I was sure I avoided that!" Haruka said despite wincing.  
  
The Goddess unleashed another attack. More of the scouts  
  
were hit.  
  
"Still at this rate, it'll take her a while to kill us," Lita  
  
noticed.  
  
"Let's get her," Steve said and followed by Mike and Steve  
  
they charged the Goddess. She launched a massive barrage at  
  
them. They were hit and thrown back.  
  
"I am more powerful then anyone you've ever encountered  
  
before," the Goddess said.  
  
"Saturn..Mist Wave!"  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.  
  
From Hotaru a massive energy barrage flew across the void  
  
and hit the Goddess. The Goddess stood there.   
  
"Hah..you can't hurt me," she said.  
  
The scouts flickered for a moment, their uniforms appeared  
  
and then their normal clothes again.  
  
"It's all an illusion!" Amy said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
The two attacks appeared to disappear in mid air.  
  
"HAH! I am powerful!" The Goddess said. The void  
  
flickered revealing the park around her.  
  
"Wait a second!" Greg shouted. "She is being hit, it's an  
  
illusion that's she not, or why would the illusion she's created  
  
around us flicker like that?"  
  
"Yeah!" The scouts all shouted. Soon they unleashed a full  
  
barrage. The Goddess vanished before the attacks hit. The illusion  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Did we get her?" Lita said.  
  
"No..she escaped," Saturn said.  
  
  
  
The next day at the Anderson-Patterson-Thompson house,  
  
Amy was sitting in the war room typing.  
  
"All right..computer..I'm not exactly sure how you  
  
work..but let's see..if we can get the camera shot of the picnic."   
  
She pressed a few buttons. A file list came up.  
  
"There we go," she said and pressed some other buttons.   
  
When the picnic went on she had programmed the camera  
  
to circle the area just in case.  
  
"Now the camera didn't know the Goddess was there or it  
  
would have alerted me..still..I wonder what the camera saw.."  
  
The camera showed her an overhead view of the scouts  
  
stand up transform and then attack the Goddess.  
  
"It wasn't influenced by the illusion at all," Amy said. "Of  
  
course that makes sense..the computer doesn't have a mind.   
  
Still..we transformed in the middle of a park. I wonder if anyone  
  
saw us. I hope not. I didn't see any exclusive in the morning  
  
papers. What's interesting is that the Goddess used her powers so  
  
ineptly. Even when she had us fooled, it would have taken hours  
  
for her to finish us off. Ample time for the military and the police  
  
to arrive and distract her, thus giving us an opening. And that was  
  
the best case scenario. Just what are these Goddess up to? They're  
  
so annoying."  
  
One of the phones in the room rang. There was a red one  
  
and a white one. Amy picked up the ringing white one.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Oh..hi..Urawa..how are you? Yes I liked our date. Didn't  
  
you?"  
  
She got a reply.  
  
"Oh..I'm glad..you did. I'm just a little nervous...you too?   
  
Yeah, so you know what I mean."  
  
Urawa replied.  
  
"What am I doing? Oh..just some research," Amy said.   
  
"On what? Stuff.."  
  
Urawa replied again.  
  
"It's not important what it is. So what's up? Tonight?   
  
Sure...bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and stared at it.  
  
"That's good," she said and sighed.  
  
"I'm happy!" She shouted and jumped up onto the war  
  
room table and abruptly caught herself.  
  
"Oh..I really shouldn't jump on D.V.'s table like this," She  
  
said and hopped down.  
  
"Hotaru..don't you like your food?" her father asked as they  
  
sat across from the breakfast table.  
  
"It does not taste good,"Hotaru said.  
  
"You've eaten it every morning for the past month. You've  
  
never had a problem with it before."  
  
"Maybe the fact that I have eaten it constantly might be the  
  
reason it is so unpalatable," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Hmm..maybe," Doctor Tomoe said. "Here..try a banana."  
  
"Banana? What a stupid name," Hotaru said and bit into it.  
  
"Hotaru..you should take the skin off first," Doctor Tomoe  
  
said worriedly.  
  
"I know that is the conventional way to do it," Hotaru  
  
muttered and continued to chew, before spitting the skin onto the  
  
floor.  
  
"You should clean that up," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
"I have every intention of doing so," Hotaru said.  
  
"So..what are you planning to do today?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Oh...are you going to meet with that friend of yours."  
  
"Friend is a term I do not know applies. While it may be  
  
true that others are being friendly to me, I do not believe myself  
  
capable of being friendly to them, so friendship is not an issue."  
  
"Maybe," Doctor Tomoe said. "You do know who I mean  
  
though."  
  
"We might talk, I am not so sure at this time," Hotaru said.  
  
"He has his own life."  
  
"So he does. The good news is I'll be able to spend some  
  
time around the house soon, we're just about finished with our  
  
latest development."  
  
"Then you'll merely find another one," Hotaru said. "Using  
  
conventional science to combat an enemy not of this world is not  
  
an easy task. I do not mind that you are not here."  
  
"You do deep down."  
  
"Continue your work. I will manage."  
  
"I don't like to hear that Hotaru. I want to have my old  
  
daughter back, but I also need to pay the bills, and considering  
  
we've been out of circulation for a while there are several. Once  
  
that happens, I hope I can help you more. It seems like your  
  
friends want to help you though."  
  
"Friends..yes.." Hotaru said disturbed by that word.  
  
"What bothers you so much about those words."  
  
"I do not know why they are my friends," Hotaru said. "I  
  
can give them nothing in return."  
  
"They hope someday you will," Tomoe said.  
  
"Oh..they'll probably be disappointed," Hotaru said.  
  
"They hope they won't be."  
  
"Yes..I guess so."  
  
"Ah..Mike..it's great to see you," the comedian, Mickey  
  
Arkio said.  
  
"Yeah..well..here I am.." Mike said. "I try and visit all my  
  
good friends at least once a year."  
  
"Hah..that's good," Arkio said and laughed. "So how ya  
  
been?"  
  
"Oh..you know..stuff happens."  
  
"You still got that girlfriend of yours?"   
  
"No..she two timed, but we're still friends."  
  
"She two timed on you, and you forgave her?"  
  
"We're not dating and she's just the only one who laughs at  
  
my jokes."  
  
"Hmm..good point," Arkio said. "So..have you seen my  
  
show lately?"  
  
"Uh..no..they haven't canceled it?"  
  
"No..of course not.."  
  
"Jeez..I thought after the week of jokes about pork you  
  
would have been gone for sure."  
  
The two stared at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"The pork jokes were a little much," The comedian said.  
  
"But I liked them."  
  
"Heck, I don't tell jokes to get other people to laugh  
  
myself."  
  
"So that's your excuse now."  
  
"It's worked more often then I expected."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know Mike. The only person who could possibly  
  
appreciate your humor is me."  
  
"How fortunate that we know each other, or you wouldn't  
  
be able to tell me that," Mike said.  
  
The two started laughing again.  
  
"Say..I'm headed up to the comedy convention with me.   
  
You'd get to see all the greats."  
  
"Oh..is that this weekend?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well you see I want to go, but I can't leave the city."  
  
"Why..are you under investigation?" Arkio asked.  
  
"No..it's just that..you see..uh.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't say..but I can't leave the city alone, that's all."  
  
"Strange..but since it's you I can only believe your  
  
reasoning is nothing as serious as the terms would seem to  
  
suggest."  
  
"You bet," Mike said.  
  
"Well..it so happens that I can take some guests. It's to  
  
make sure that somebody's laughing at my jokes."  
  
"You mean they set up plants?"  
  
"Sure..every comedian there has ten hand picked audience  
  
members."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Mike said.  
  
"If you round up some of your friends can you come?"  
  
"Yep," Mike said and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Well that's good.."  
  
The door opened and in came robo-butler.  
  
"I am robo-butler. Bow down before me mere mortals!" it  
  
shouted.  
  
"It's on the fritz again?" Mike asked.  
  
"No..no..I programmed him that way. He's hilarious,"  
  
Arkio said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Robo-butler is in control..you're toast is ready, but only  
  
because robo-butler says so," robo-butler said.  
  
"See what I mean?" Mickey said.  
  
"Uh huh," Mike said. "Nice touch."  
  
"Hail robo-butler!" the robot said and rolled out.  
  
"Someday I'll get him one of the robo-maids to flirt with,"  
  
Arkio said.  
  
"You can buy them?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure..then you get a robo-kid soon afterward."  
  
"I doubt they can mate."  
  
"Still it would be interesting to find out for sure wouldn't  
  
it?"   
  
Mike nodded.  
  
And in Raye's room.  
  
"All right..I don't like the bass part.." Steve said.  
  
"Why not?" Rick asked.  
  
"It's just..too hard to play," Steve said.  
  
"But you could do it?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to, and it doesn't fit into the rest of  
  
the beat anyway."  
  
"I agree," Raye said.  
  
"Oh.." Rick said. "Can we save it for later then?"   
  
"I'll consider it, if it really fits," Steve said.  
  
"Fair enough," Rick said.  
  
"Hi everybody," Mike said.  
  
"Well..if isn't..Mike," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..Mike..how ya doing man?" Rick said.  
  
Raye looked at the two strangely.  
  
Mike whispered something to the two of them.  
  
They started laughing.  
  
"Hey..what's the joke?" Raye asked.  
  
"There's no joke," The three said stoically.  
  
Raye stared at them all as they held their straight faces. She  
  
then leapt in the air kicked Steve and Mike and finished off Rick  
  
with a spin kick.  
  
She then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sure that ruined the moment didn't it?" she asked.  
  
The three guys glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"Anyway," Mike said. "My good friend Mickey Arkio is  
  
willing to take anyone who's interested to the comic convention."  
  
"Really? Cool," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah..I could use some laughs," Rick said.  
  
"Raye you interested?" Mike asked.  
  
"Oh..no..you guys enjoy yourself," Raye said.  
  
"Mina's going anyway..so it's not like it's a guy thing,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Oh..well..I don't know..it's just.." Raye said.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fun Raye, and they'll be enough to deal  
  
with any Goddesses if they were going to head up there," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Besides, if they do come after us, it'll be someone else's  
  
place they're trashing," Steve said.  
  
"Not funny," Raye said and kicked him. "But..good point."  
  
  
  
"Still on top of the scores aren't you?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yep, that's where I like to be," Amy said. "For some  
  
reason. I'm not naturally competitive. Yet I guess logic dictates  
  
that with my intelligence I should be at this high level. So the  
  
reason I try so hard must have something to do with that."  
  
"Yeah..well for the rest of us, it's hard to justify all the hard  
  
work sometimes to reach your level," Greg said.  
  
"Greg, you know I work very hard even with my natural  
  
assets."  
  
"I know..do you realize that your IQ is close to twice  
  
mine?"  
  
"I never knew what you're IQ was."  
  
"156."  
  
"That's impressive."  
  
"Compared to 300?"  
  
"Greg..honestly, there doesn't seem to be that much  
  
difference between us despite the fact that we're separated by 144  
  
points."  
  
"I know, it's kind of funny. If you were at 156, and I was  
  
144 points below you, I'd probably be some sort of mollusk," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"That wouldn't do at all," Amy said. "How would I explain  
  
to everyone that my brother lived in the sea all the time."  
  
"It would be an interesting thing to see."  
  
"How could you..you'd be a mollusk?"  
  
"Guess I'd miss out."  
  
"Hope I'm not intruding," came a voice. The two looked  
  
down to see Artemis standing in the doorway.  
  
"I came in your window Amy, I hope it wasn't a problem,"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
"No...no..that's fine, what brings you by?" Amy said.  
  
"Well..Mina kicked me out of her house and so I've been  
  
wandering around visiting others, but I was hoping you two could  
  
take me in until she inevitably invites me back," Artemis said.  
  
"Are you sure she will?" Greg asked.  
  
"Of course she will," Artemis said. "You don't know her  
  
the way I do," Artemis said.  
  
"I can take care of you, I've got time," Greg said.  
  
"Good..thanks," Artemis said. "I promise to uh relieve  
  
myself in the yard. But..Greg I was hoping you had a minute.   
  
Amy, it's not a secretive thing though."  
  
"Well..it's all right..I've got to get ready. Urawa you  
  
know."  
  
Artemis grinned slightly.  
  
Amy headed out.  
  
"Her date's in five hours," Greg said with a grin.  
  
"I'm so sorry to see Amy turn out this way," Artemis said.  
  
"It represents a degradation in culture I think."  
  
Greg laughed.   
  
"So what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's been my idea to become the Guardian for the  
  
Guardian scouts, since it seems you guys need some work,"  
  
Artemis said. "But I guess I've also shown the type of commitment  
  
to that cause that the Guardian Scouts show to their own..and it's  
  
taken me some time to get around to it. To be honest, I just haven't  
  
wanted to deal with the inevitable hassle of having to deal with  
  
Mike on a regular basis."  
  
"That's understandable," Greg said.  
  
"Yes, well, anyway, so here I am, trying to get started. And  
  
since you are the leader of the Guardian's I thought it would be  
  
best to start with you."  
  
"Patterson should be the leader Artemis, we all know that.   
  
I may be intelligent, but I'm not a leader."  
  
"Greg...for one thing, Patterson's got less social skills then  
  
you do, and secondly his job keeps him from being in charge. He's  
  
got commitments elsewhere, and his intelligence capabilities are  
  
what make him important. The Guardian's need someone to lead  
  
by example."  
  
"But he.."  
  
"Is not here."  
  
"Rick should be then."  
  
"I thought you guys settled this."  
  
"I proved I was better at aiming my attack and my sword,  
  
that's not exactly qualifications for leadership. Rick's the  
  
charismatic one."  
  
"I talked to him, he doesn't want to be the leader."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because in his words, your smarter then he is."  
  
"He wanted to be before."  
  
"He doesn't now. Greg...this may be just a part of the  
  
problem or a turning point, but when the Guardians went up north  
  
and got in that battle, they experienced a revelation. They realized  
  
they could function effectively as a team, but..that without an  
  
effective leader..they were not in great shape. They stumbled  
  
through a battle with a Goddess, but their worried about the  
  
future."  
  
"They are? Why would they be, they seem so casual."  
  
"Greg, they came within inches of their lives. Rick was  
  
especially effected. He doesn't want to be that close to losing it all  
  
again. He wants you to take charge and turn the Guardian scouts  
  
into the battle ready machine they can be."  
  
"Well okay, I guess I have no choice. It'll be a challenge."  
  
"I'll be there to help you."  
  
"Okay...but why did Mina kick you out of her house?"  
  
"She was sick of me telling her the truth about herself I  
  
think."  
  
"Oh...that could do it," Greg said.  
  
Artemis grinned.  
  
"I've noticed," Artemis said.  
  
And at the crown restaurant.  
  
"I do not understand embarrassment," Hotaru said.  
  
"Oh..why?" Greg asked.  
  
"I don't know why, I just know I don't know," Hotaru said.  
  
"What does it mean."  
  
"You haven't felt it?"   
  
"Not in years," Hotaru said.  
  
"Hmm..well I guess that's a good thing. If all of us could  
  
live without being embarrassed," Greg said.  
  
"I still don't understand. What does it mean?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I'll try," Greg said.  
  
"That's all I ask," Hotaru said.  
  
"It's like this. It's where you're propelled into an  
  
uncomfortable situation, you know what that means right. You've  
  
been uncomfortable."  
  
"I have felt pain."  
  
"Not that kind of uncomfortable, it's different from pain.   
  
It's more like suffering, but not painwise..it's emotional," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"I have no basis for this feeling."  
  
"Well I'm not going to try and embarrass you just so you  
  
can get the feeling."  
  
"That is good," Hotaru said. "I would most likely  
  
misunderstand."  
  
"Right..see..let me use other people as an example okay..."  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Take Serena for example. She likes Darien."  
  
"As far as we can tell yes," Hotaru said.  
  
Greg paused a minute.  
  
"Well..you see..say..Serena was walking towards Darien,  
  
and she tripped and fell. She'd be embarrassed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not graceful to trip and fall."  
  
"Accidents happen."  
  
"That doesn't make it easier."   
  
"Why not? Everyone who witnesses the event should  
  
accept it. As it has probably happened to them at some point."  
  
"But usually they laugh or something. It's not  
  
connected..for some reason."  
  
"And what is that reason?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's subconscious," Greg said.  
  
"Oh...so you don't even understand embarrassment."  
  
"Oh..well..I understand the causes of it."  
  
"No you don't, you just said you didn't."  
  
"I meant the cause of the cause."  
  
"I see," Hotaru said. "Perhaps we should handle another  
  
subject."  
  
"Good idea," Greg said and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile at Darien's apartment complex, Mister Tsukino  
  
was scanning the address list at the bottom floor.  
  
"Hmm..who could it be. Just who would this mystery man  
  
be?" he said to himself and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"I shall take all these names down, and then continue the  
  
research at home.." he cackled slightly.  
  
At that very moment Serena was actually several floors up  
  
sitting in Darien's living room sipping some tea.  
  
"Darien, I have been in love with many people. I've also  
  
seen other girls in love with..many..people," Serena said. "And I  
  
have to say the scariest person I've ever encountered is Amy.   
  
She's on the verge of being dangerous."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," Darien said.  
  
"Obviously you haven't talked to her lately," Serena  
  
muttered. "The other girls all agree. She's bordering on..I don't  
  
know..oblivion."  
  
"Oblivion?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure..sure..the way she's going," Serena said. "Complete  
  
overkill. I didn't think she'd be this crazy, but believe me, she is.   
  
And when she's on a date...whew..it's just.."  
  
"How do you know how's she like on a date?" Darien  
  
asked.  
  
"Because we've been following her around for some of  
  
them," Serena said.  
  
"At least your honest about it," Darien said.  
  
"We've found that being honest about dishonest activities  
  
makes it all right."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So with Amy like this, should we all build a bunker and  
  
hole up for awhile?"  
  
"No..no..I don't think it's that serious. But I would be  
  
wary. One never can tell."  
  
"All right," Darien said. "If you say so. So where do you  
  
want to go today?"  
  
"Hmm...why don't you choose?" Serena said.  
  
"That's a change," Darien said.  
  
"We are a couple Darien, it's no use me doing all the  
  
thinking is it?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Darien said. "I'll have to put some  
  
thought into this." 


	171. 171

Chapter 171  
  
Rick, Steve, Mike, Mina, and Raye were soon climbing off  
  
the bus."Oh..yes..you're with so and so. Here you go," the  
  
manager said and handed them a key.  
  
"One!" the five said.  
  
"Hah! Just kidding with you," the manager said. "Here's  
  
number two. There are two beds in each room."  
  
"Two rooms! Two beds!" the guys said.  
  
"What? Can't you three guys handle sleeping in a room  
  
together?" Mina asked.  
  
"No!" the three said worriedly.  
  
"Fortunately, Mina and I don't have that problem right  
  
Mina?" Raye said.  
  
"Of course not," Mina said.  
  
The two girls headed up to their rooms. The three guys  
  
followed their eyes narrowed at each other.  
  
"We'll fight for who gets the beds," Steve said.   
  
"I agree," Rick said.  
  
"I don't," Mike said.   
  
"Too bad," the two said.  
  
"Uh..well..we shall see.." Mike said.  
  
The other two whirled and stared at him.   
  
"See what?" they asked.  
  
Mike pointed behind them. They turned and then turned  
  
quickly back. Mike was gone.  
  
"That slick.." Rick trailed off.  
  
"This could be a long night," Steve said.  
  
"Not if we handle it right," Rick replied.  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
  
  
Raye and Mina meanwhile were quite tired from their long  
  
trip and were settling for bed.  
  
"You know individually the guys may be palatable, but  
  
together..forget it," Mina said.  
  
"I know," Raye said. " Rick sinks to their level anytime  
  
he's around them. It's annoying."  
  
"The same is true with Mike," Mina said.  
  
"Mina..Mike is their level," Raye said.  
  
"No..that's not true. When their was still a spark in our  
  
heavily passionate romance.." Mina said  
  
Raye snickered.  
  
"He reached a level no one else got to see, it's only lately  
  
that he became his usual self around me. I had every right to cheat  
  
on him," Mina said.  
  
"The law's the law Mina," Raye said.  
  
"It's an outdated law that's unjust. It should be changed,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Sure Mina..what..."  
  
They were interrupted by a large crash.  
  
They both grinned slightly and opened up their door. The  
  
other door swung open and Rick and Steve went flying through it.   
  
They stumbled across the hall and hit the wall.  
  
"What?" the two girls said in shock. Mike poked his head  
  
out the door.  
  
"Had enough jokers?" he asked.  
  
"You jerk!" Rick said and leapt into the room.   
  
"He turned into Neptune..honest.." Steve said and ran back  
  
into the room.  
  
"Neptune Power!" there was a shout.  
  
"No..don't let him!" Rick shouted.  
  
Raye and Mina looked at each other.  
  
"They are using their powers much too gratuitously," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Loudly too," Raye added.  
  
Guardian Neptune dashed out of the room, Uranus and  
  
Pluto followed.  
  
"Guys..guys.." Raye said and blocking Uranus and Pluto's  
  
way.  
  
"Think of where you are.." Mina added.  
  
"He's gonna get it," Uranus said.  
  
"But it would be dishonorable to ambush him, we wish to  
  
meet him head on," Pluto said.  
  
"Guys..who cares about honor when I want to sleep," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"You have my permission to be dishonorable," Raye said.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"Thank you," they said.  
  
Guardian Neptune leapt back down the hallway and tackled  
  
both of them.  
  
"I win again!" he said and dashed into the room.  
  
"Win! You did nothing!" Uranus yelled and charged into  
  
the room.  
  
"Second.." Pluto said and raced in after him and shut the  
  
door. There was a large crash again.  
  
Mina and Raye sighed.  
  
"I was hoping they would settle this," Mina said.  
  
"Uh..huh.." Raye said.  
  
Seventeen minutes later.  
  
"You three jokers have really done it this time," Raye  
  
snapped. "You have to go and destroy your room, and now..you  
  
wanna stay with us.."  
  
"We're very good with room mates," Mike said.  
  
Mina bonked him on the head again.  
  
"We uh..didn't mean for it to get this out of hand," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"It usually doesn't," Steve said.  
  
"All right..all right.." Raye said. "Listen...though..you guys  
  
will sleep on the floor..got it!"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"And don't get any ideas," Mina said.  
  
"I guess I won't need this then," Mike said holding up a  
  
wrench. All four of his friends looked at him.  
  
"It's a wrench," Mike answered. They all glared at him.  
  
The next day was the first day of the comedy convention.  
  
The guests were all sitting at tables in waiting for the first act to  
  
take the stage.  
  
Mina and Raye were glaring at the three guys. They  
  
returned the glare.  
  
"Oh..hello everybody," a comic said. "Anyone here from  
  
Tokyo?" he asked.  
  
Several people, but also the five raised their hands.  
  
"Ooo..there's a group in the back," the comic said.. "Yeah.   
  
You five. If there weren't five of you it'd look like a date."  
  
"No it's okay...Mina here's dating him and me at the same  
  
time," Mike said gesturing to him and Steve.  
  
"What?" everyone basically said.  
  
"Well..sure..see..she's learning how to two time, so we're  
  
showing her the ropes..next time will teach her how to keep us  
  
from learning about the other guy," Mike said.  
  
"MIKE!" Mina shouted.  
  
"You're a two timer? I'm out of here.." Steve said and got  
  
up. The crowd burst out laughing.  
  
"So..comedian yourself huh?" the comic asked.  
  
"Apparently so..please continue," Mike said.  
  
Steve returned. Mina bonked Mike again.   
  
The acts went on for several hours. Some of them were  
  
good some of them were bad.  
  
Raye was not impressed.  
  
"So far, I've seen nothing very funny," She said.  
  
"You're just mad because you didn't sleep last night," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Mike..why are you still alive? Why hasn't someone  
  
murdered you?"  
  
"It's not worth life in prison to kill me I guess," Mike said.  
  
Mickey Arkio eventually mounted the stage.  
  
"Well hello everybody. I see my friend Mike's here...are  
  
these your friends?"  
  
"No!" the four shouted.  
  
"Hey..tough crowd..anyway..I'm from Tokyo..you know a  
  
lot of weird stuff goes on there. Stuff that's not even possible to  
  
explain. Just yesterday I was waiting for a bus, and it was early!"  
  
he said.  
  
The majority of the crowd started laughing.   
  
"Is bus service bad in other cities? I hadn't noticed," Raye  
  
said.  
  
"Of course in Tokyo, buses occasionally disappear right  
  
Raye?" Mina asked.  
  
"Don't remind me," Raye said.  
  
"And of course Tokyo is also the home of those heroes they  
  
call the Sailor Scouts."  
  
The five's eyes widened.  
  
"Now that's right, occasionally some sort of evil force of  
  
nature shows up and they kill it, but what I don't get is their outfits.   
  
I mean..who fights crime in a sailor suit anyway? Fortunately the  
  
male scouts..have a sense of style," Mickey Arkio said.  
  
The crowd started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Raye and Mina barked. Everyone stopped  
  
and stared at them.  
  
"Uh...they look good in them," The two said and sat down.  
  
Arkio smiled slightly.  
  
"So it is, well anyway..give it up for them," the comic said.  
  
The crowd let out a little whoop.  
  
"I am curious," Hotaru said as she and Greg headed down  
  
the street.  
  
"Yes.." Greg said.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Don't you want me..uh..to."  
  
"I didn't mean that. But why is that when I asked, you  
  
agreed?"  
  
"Because I..we..all went to see you feel better."  
  
"Why? Considering that I tried to destroy this planet."  
  
"You didn't, the forces controlling you did."  
  
"Still..have I redeemed myself?"  
  
"Sure you have. You've fought alongside us against evil.  
  
That redeems you."  
  
"Maybe as a scout. But in my human form, I have done  
  
little to prove myself as a friend to anyone."  
  
"I think we all want to see the day when you do. And that's  
  
why we're helping."  
  
"But..why?"  
  
"Hotaru..it's very hard to explain the inner operations that  
  
make anyone like anyone else. But it does happen. People like  
  
each other. People love each other, not always sure why they are  
  
attracted. What I know is that we all like you, and we want to help  
  
you."  
  
Hotaru stared at him.  
  
"So in all honesty you don't know?" she asked.  
  
"Hotaru, no human understands the inner workings of  
  
themselves that well. We know what goes on a level above it."  
  
"I see," Hotaru said. "Then I am learning already. Perhaps  
  
my questions should be more thought out."  
  
"You seem to be putting plenty of thought into them. I can  
  
see the problem though."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Uh..well..it's not like that. I mean..Hotaru...we question  
  
our existence, our reasons for living, that kind of stuff all the time.   
  
We never find an answer. But you're starting from scratch, so all  
  
these questions are coming up, it makes sense to ask them. But we  
  
don't have answers. Even if you were to get to the social level of  
  
any of your friends you wouldn't have the answers."  
  
"That is disappointing," Hotaru said. "Very well. I do not  
  
have much time before school. We must speed up my training if  
  
that is all right."  
  
"Uh..sure..if it'll help," Greg said.  
  
"If it wouldn't. Why would I suggest it?"  
  
"Uh..good point," Greg said. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere where I am supposed to have fun, and  
  
see if it will happen."  
  
"Uh.all right. I know some places," Greg said.  
  
"Uh..Hotaru..can I ask you something?"  
  
"Now you are curious about my life?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Interesting. Please..ask your question."  
  
"Well...when you were with D.V. there were some times  
  
when you laughed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh.why?"  
  
"I guess I must have found what was happening to be  
  
funny," Hotaru said.  
  
"Have you laughed since then?"  
  
"No," Hotaru said. "I almost miss the experience."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about it," Greg said. "But usually  
  
you don't show emotion."  
  
"That has been my problem yes."  
  
"It's strange that would be the first to show."  
  
"It's not. I am sad often."  
  
"Oh. Haven't you been angry?"  
  
"Slightly."  
  
"That's a good sign I guess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Any emotion's better then no emotion."  
  
"Why? It's not good to feel sad or angry. The only time  
  
emotions have seemed to show any use is when I was laughing."  
  
"Yes..but..like it or not, those other emotions are a part of  
  
us. Being happy isn't as good if we haven't been sad before."  
  
"So the opposite makes the positive stronger."  
  
"Yes...and vice versa I guess."  
  
"Interesting concept. It is too bad I am not happy, or else I  
  
might understand."  
  
"Let's see if we can get you to be happy."  
  
"You will probably fail."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Greg said. "I've gotta try."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Greg sighed.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Gentlemen and ladies! I give you our latest anti-negaverse  
  
deterrent!" Doctor Tomoe said pulling the canvas of another  
  
missile, this one more conventional looking, almost to the level of  
  
being hand held.  
  
"The Kung Pao missile!" Doctor Richter chimed in.  
  
"You named it the KUNG PAO missile?" Chief Kino said.  
  
"What kind of stupid name is that?"  
  
"The first one that came into our heads," Tomoe said and  
  
laughed.  
  
"You're insane," Kino said.  
  
"They're also very good at what they do," General Nagumo  
  
said.  
  
"No wonder you guys put up so little of a fight the first time  
  
we invaded," Zoicite muttered.  
  
"Yeah, if it hadn't been for your inability to win any battles  
  
against some ditzy teenagers, we would have been in trouble,"  
  
General Patterson replied.  
  
"Touche," Nephlite said with a grin.  
  
"A video arcade..hmm.." Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't come down here that much, but it can be fun,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"Very well. Which game should I play."  
  
"Everyone usually tries out the Sailor V game."  
  
"Sailor V? What is that?"  
  
"Oh..well..it's a comic book turned television show based  
  
on Mina you might say."  
  
"Strange," Hotaru said and sat down. Greg put a quarter in.  
  
Hotaru looked at the controls. She calmly manipulated  
  
them and moved the Sailor V character across the screen shooting  
  
the enemies. When she was hit she stopped and stared at the  
  
screen.  
  
"I thought I had avoided that one," Hotaru said. "This game  
  
is not very realistic."  
  
"It's not supposed to be," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..that is fortunate," Hotaru said. The game started up  
  
again. She moved the character across the screen. Once again she  
  
was hit.  
  
"That was unfair," she said.  
  
"Maybe we should try a different one," Greg said.  
  
"No. I do not comprehend why I have been beaten so easily  
  
by a pixilized thing on this screen. Please let me continue this  
  
game."  
  
"Okay," Greg said and put in another quarter.  
  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed.   
  
And in the Tsukino household, Mister Tsukino sat at his  
  
desk staring at the list he had made up.  
  
"All right...now I shall begin the elimination of the people  
  
who it can't be!" He said and cackled slightly.  
  
"Dear? What are you doing?" Misses Tsukino said walking  
  
in.  
  
"Nothing!" he said and covered the paper with his hand.  
  
"Obviously you're doing something."  
  
"No..no, I'm doing more then something..but please..leave  
  
me to my work. It is important."  
  
"All right.." she said and headed out.  
  
I wonder what he's up to. She thought. I hope it's not yet  
  
another of his messy financial deals that always end up with us  
  
getting audited. Then again, he didn't cackle manically when he  
  
was organizing those. Hmm..strange.  
  
Meanwhile back at the arcade.  
  
"Dang it! IT CHEATED!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"Uh oh.." Greg said.  
  
"You saw it! You all saw it!" Hotaru said. "How is this  
  
game supposed to relieve stress when it merely exaggerates the  
  
unfair conditions that exist in the real world!"  
  
"Maybe you've had too much there Hotaru.." Greg said.  
  
"No..no..the stimulation is a strange sensation!" Hotaru said  
  
and put in one of her own quarters.  
  
"Say..who's that?" Andrew asked walking up to Greg.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe. She's a friend of ours. We're helping her  
  
get adjusted to uh..life," Greg said.  
  
"I shot it! I swear I did!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"She seems to be having fun," Andrew said with a slight  
  
grin.  
  
"Believe it or not, this may be good for her," Greg said.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"It's a long story..you should ask Serena about sometime."  
  
"Okay," Andrew said.  
  
"These controls are dysfunctional!" Hotaru said and stood  
  
up and headed out.  
  
"Dysfunctional?" Andrew asked. "Does that adjective fit?"  
  
Greg shrugged and hurried after her.  
  
"You know Amy, me and you should double date  
  
sometime," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..I've been reading up on dating. Isn't the double  
  
date a bad idea?" Amy asked.  
  
"No..no..well yes..but not for us," Serena said. "We've got  
  
two great boyfriends."  
  
"Yes but.."  
  
"Come on..what are you worried about?"  
  
"I fear the unknown like many people."  
  
"The unknown is merely what you don't know yet," Serena  
  
said. "Besides, we can't get tables for two at this restaurant Darien  
  
wants to take me to."  
  
"Oh..so that's it."  
  
"No..no..it's not an ulterior motive, just an additional one,"  
  
Serena added.  
  
Amy sighed, well aware that she wasn't going to win this  
  
battle.  
  
"Fine..I'll ask Urawa," she said.  
  
"Excellent," Serena said.  
  
"Uh..this place..is it expensive?"  
  
"A little..but you're rich remember."  
  
"Serena..no I'm not. You know all those times I got sued  
  
and such...remember?."  
  
"Oh..you're right. Okay..I'll figure that part out later.   
  
Actually..if Urawa loves you he'll.."  
  
"Serena, I won't ask him to pay to take me to an expensive  
  
restaurant," Amy said.  
  
"It's the best way to see if a man loves you though."  
  
"Through their willingness to pay for things for you?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"YES! That's how it's been for generations!"  
  
"I must have skipped that chapter in that book I was  
  
reading," Amy said.  
  
"That's been known to happen," Serena said  
  
"But I can't do this for a couple of days."  
  
"Whenever, just let me know."  
  
"All right."  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Greg said.  
  
"I was angry," Hotaru said. "And for no justifiable reason."  
  
"Those games can be frustrating."  
  
"Maybe..however, the fact that my emotional response was  
  
so profound."  
  
"You're not the first one to say that, we'll maybe not that  
  
way..but.."  
  
"The game wasn't fun though," Hotaru said. "Fun isn't  
  
anger."  
  
"Not usually."  
  
"There is a Goddess nearby," Hotaru said.   
  
"You can sense her?"  
  
"Yes...she will attack me."  
  
"Are you sure you're the target."  
  
"Yes.." Hotaru said. "Please go off and prepare yourself. I  
  
will draw her in."  
  
"But if we.."  
  
"No...I have done this before, and it worked."  
  
"Okay..." Greg said and headed for the door. Hotaru  
  
followed and went in an opposite direction. Greg hurried around  
  
into an alley and transformed. Hotaru continued on in human  
  
form.   
  
The Goddess leapt off of a rooftop and swung a large  
  
energy scythe at her. Hotaru avoided it and hurried into an alley.   
  
She turned pulling out her power stick. The Goddess's weapon  
  
flew out and knocked the power stick out of her hand. Hotaru let  
  
out a little shout.  
  
At Tokyo University, Darien found himself starring at a  
  
book intently. A figure came up and placed their hands over his  
  
eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" a female voice said.  
  
"Furi..don't do that," Darien said.  
  
"Why? You don't like me teasing you?" Furi Sagara said  
  
with a grin.  
  
"It's not that..I.." Darien said. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Heh..just thought I'd swing through your department see  
  
how things were going with the joint project. So have you and  
  
Serena set a date yet?"  
  
"Furi, we're not going to get married until Serena's at least  
  
out of college."  
  
"Oh..so it'll be about another decade ey?"  
  
Darien glanced at her.  
  
"I'm happy for you, I really am. But remember, if you ever  
  
get a divorce, I'll be waiting."  
  
"Furi, you're not the first girl who's told me that," Darien  
  
said.  
  
"Oh..so there's a waiting list?" Furi asked. Darien sighed.  
  
  
  
Amy was soon sitting on a bench in a park looking around  
  
at the billboards on the surrounding building. One caught her eye,  
  
that of a three person idol band.  
  
"The three lights.." Amy said. "They've been building up  
  
and soon they'll be idol sensations I bet, if previous fan behavior is  
  
any indication."  
  
"Taking in the scenery," came a voice. Amy turned to see  
  
Michiru standing there with her violin case under one arm.  
  
"Oh hello Michiru," Amy said.   
  
"Waiting for Urawa?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You have that look on your face, the look girls have when  
  
they're waiting for that someone to appear...Serena has it, Raye,  
  
Mina..Lita.." she said. "Haruka.." she added.  
  
"Really?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Michiru said. "It's good that you've  
  
found someone. I know it must be a little discouraging to find out  
  
your first two attempts at romance also happened to be closely  
  
related to you."  
  
"It was a little annoying," Amy said. "Two? Michiru..only  
  
Greg and I..ever..flirted with.."  
  
"Sure..sure.." Michiru said. "But it wasn't really dating, just  
  
close relatives spending time together..you should be lucky, you've  
  
got an excuse."  
  
"Hmm..maybe," Amy said. "Urawa is not a blood relation I  
  
had that checked," she said with determination.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh..it's not important how.." Amy said with a silly  
  
chuckle. "Needless to say...he's a great guy. I'm glad I found  
  
him."  
  
"That's good," Michiru said. "Is he late or something?"  
  
"He said he would be, but I had no where else to be."  
  
"Me too. Haruka's late getting out of work. I came out  
  
here to play a little. So far the population hasn't complained."  
  
"Michiru, you're one of the best violinists in the city, why  
  
would anyone complain?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sometimes humans surprise me with their tolerance or  
  
intolerance of certain things."  
  
"You speak of us as with they're alien to you," Amy said.  
  
"In some ways..they are.." Michiru said.   
  
"Michiru..do you ever hope to find someone?" Amy asked.   
  
"You know.."  
  
"Hmm..good question," Michiru said. "I guess I don't  
  
think about it that much. Haruka and I..are..close..and I guess I just  
  
don't have the time to think about it. It's not that deep down I'm  
  
not interested, I can flirt...trust me..but.."  
  
"I know," Amy said. "Too many other things."  
  
"Uh huh," Michiru said. "Haruka's nice enough to work so  
  
I can devote a lot of time to my violin. Of course I also keep the  
  
apartment clean, but I also have to be a scout you know..and we  
  
devote a lot of time to that. We've always been the first line of  
  
defense."  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"It's not easy some times. We're very good at what we do.   
  
We're strong. But..there are sometimes..even we don't want to go  
  
into battle. It's not because of fear. Just annoyance. How many  
  
more battles do we have to fight?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I wonder that myself," Amy said.  
  
"Well..don't..it's counterproductive, trust me...we'll never  
  
lose."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because we're the good guys," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"So..where's Urawa taking you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Oh..we're going to several of the museums down town.   
  
He's taking me to the national music gallery as well."  
  
"It's a very nice place there. I never figured you were into  
  
it though. I have no reason not to believe it..actually..but."  
  
"I'm not very open about it. But there is a lot of music I  
  
like. Have you ever visited that site on the Internet where this  
  
mysterious writer publishes his songs."  
  
"Amy..there are about a million of those."  
  
"He's called T.K."  
  
"Oh..T.K? Yeah..you found that too huh?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm not surprised. He has a rhythm to him that is beyond  
  
words," Michiru said. "I'm glad you found it, it's something that I  
  
hope more and more people get to hear."  
  
"Yes..I..."  
  
Her eyes widened. Michiru spun around. A barrage of  
  
laser blasts flew at them.   
  
  
  
And back at their hotel room.  
  
"So far, so good. We've been here and day and no attacks,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"I called Amy, it's been all quiet in Tokyo," Mina said.  
  
"That's good to hear. These Goddess get on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Mina said.  
  
Seconds later the door exploded off of it's hinges and flew  
  
into the room flying at them.  
  
Raye quickly reacted and kicked the door knocking into a  
  
wall.  
  
The two whirled to see a Goddess standing in the doorway.  
  
"There's nowhere to go," she said and started firing. 


	172. 172

Chapter 172 (Day Eight)  
  
Raye ducked the first wave of energy blasts. Mina bounced  
  
off the nearest bed and propelled herself forward smashing into the  
  
Goddess and knocking her out the door.  
  
"Mars Planet Power," Raye shouted.  
  
Mina let out a scream as she was thrown down the corridor.   
  
Mars leapt out the door and threw a kick at the Goddess,  
  
she adeptly avoided it and blocked it. The two spared back and  
  
forth throwing kicks and punches. The Goddess flipped backwards  
  
and landed firing an energy blast.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted and blasted the energy  
  
away. She also set the hallway on fire. Sprinklers kicked in and an  
  
alarm went off. People started rushing out of their rooms. Mars  
  
had trouble seeing through it. The Goddess leapt over the crowd  
  
and delivered a blast at point blank range.  
  
Mars fell to the ground.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Came a shout. Another  
  
attack flashed down the hallway. The Goddess avoided it and  
  
grabbing Mars tossed her towards the flames.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus hurriedly shouted  
  
and hit Mars knocking her away from the flames, but hurting her  
  
badly in the process. The Goddess raced down the hall at Venus  
  
and launched another attack. Venus dodged it and tried her attack  
  
at close range. The attack missed.  
  
Smoke began to fill the hall.  
  
Mars staggered up..very weakened. The smoke filled her  
  
lungs. She began to cough.  
  
The Goddess let out a laugh and dashed down the hall.  
  
"Aw..Jeez.." Venus said and hurried over to Mars.  
  
"Come...on," She said taking hold of her. "Let's get out of  
  
here."  
  
More energy blasts flew out of the smoke hitting Venus  
  
dead on. She let out a shout of pain and continued to try and help  
  
her friend while wincing in pain.  
  
The Goddess leapt at the two out of the smoke again, but a  
  
trio of energy blats hit her on her way and caught her off guard.   
  
Venus grabbed Mars and pulled her out of the way, but then her  
  
knees buckled. The Guardian Scouts rushed in and grabbed the  
  
two girls and pulled them out of the hotel.   
  
The girls had soon reverted back to their original forms, but  
  
they became coughing and the pain inside them was evident..  
  
"Jeez..they really got hurt in there.." Mike said worriedly.  
  
"And there's still a Goddess around," Steve said.  
  
The fire department soon arrived and put out the fire. The  
  
hotel was relatively undamaged, but Raye and Mina were taken to  
  
a nearby hospital.  
  
  
  
The two stumbled out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Great..just great.." Amy said.  
  
"I know the feeling," Michiru said. "Come on.."  
  
The two hurried through the park. Suddenly their ears  
  
were filled with music.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" Amy asked.  
  
Michiru looked behind them and stopped.  
  
"It disappeared," she said.  
  
Both of them were hit with blasts.  
  
"The music..it's covering up the sound of the blasts,"  
  
Michiru said hurriedly as the two tried to run away again.  
  
"We have to find someplace to transform," Amy said.  
  
"Amy..you go..I'll try and get this thing," Michiru said.  
  
They were hit with blasts again. Michiru spun and leapt  
  
forward. The Goddess stood behind them and leapt out of the way.   
  
Michiru turned and raced after it. Amy looked for the nearest place  
  
to hide. She noticed a sewer pipe.  
  
"I hate sewers," She muttered and crawled in pulling out  
  
her power stick as she did so. Michiru meanwhile was desperately  
  
trying to keep the Goddess of Excitement in her sights. She had  
  
taken the time to hit the emergency button on her communicator,  
  
but there was little else she could do. The Goddess leapt at her with  
  
great speed and she narrowly avoided the attack. She let out a gasp.   
  
The Goddess fired. She scurried out of the way, annoyed at how  
  
unprepared she was.   
  
The music gave her no sense of sound, and it was  
  
distracting. The Goddess fired again. She was hit in the knee. She  
  
stumbled to a stop and knelt wincing. The Goddess warmed up her  
  
energy for another attack.   
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Her attack flew straight into the Goddess back and knocked  
  
her down. The music seemed to falter. The Goddess whirled. All  
  
that was behind her was a pond.  
  
Way to go Mercury. Michiru thought and hurried away.   
  
The Goddess advanced towards the water curiously. A wave of  
  
water flew up from surface and knocked her down. Mercury swam  
  
out of the water and stood in front of her.  
  
"You're making me late for my date, now you're going to  
  
pay for it! You're going to feel the wrath of my love!" she shouted  
  
going through the motions usually reserved for the other love  
  
crazed Sailor Scouts.  
  
She rushed forward and grabbed the Goddess, she kicked  
  
her into the pond.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" She shouted using a long  
  
underused attack. The pond froze solidly freezing the Goddess in  
  
place. The Goddess built up her energy to cut her self free.  
  
"Mercury..Ice Storm Blast!" She shouted. The Goddess  
  
was hit and pulverized.  
  
Sailor Neptune dropped to the ground.  
  
"Guess you showed her," Neptune said.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you distracting her,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Very true," Neptune said. "That was brilliant you know  
  
swimming in the water behind her. She never saw you coming."  
  
"I sort of had to figure things out as I was going along,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
Neptune nodded.  
  
"You'd better find Urawa.."  
  
"Ooo..your right," Mercury said and hurried off to change  
  
back.  
  
"She's very dangerous when she's in love," Neptune said  
  
with a grin and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Haruka are you there?" she asked.  
  
"I'm on my way." Uranus said.  
  
"Well we won the battle, But..I think I may need to be  
  
carried home."  
  
"Oh..why?"  
  
"Got hit in the leg that's why."  
  
"Oh..of course..I'll be right by."  
  
"Thought you would be," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"I am the Goddess of Solitude, and I am here to make sure  
  
you die alone," the Goddess said.  
  
"Then you will fail," Hotaru said. "And the scythe is  
  
blatant copycatting."  
  
The Goddess attacked her again. A blue bolt of energy flew  
  
at the Goddess and hit her knocking her off balance. Guardian  
  
Saturn leapt to the ground grabbed Hotaru's power stick and  
  
handed it to her. He then faced off with the Goddess.  
  
The Goddess said nothing further and charged forward  
  
swinging her scythe. Saturn met it with the sword and the two  
  
sparred. Hotaru finished her transformation to Sailor Saturn.   
  
"I will take care of this," she said and pushed her scythe  
  
into block the Goddess. Guardian Saturn backed off and aimed his  
  
sword. The Goddess broke off and swung her scythe. Energy  
  
flashed down the alley and hit both of them.  
  
"I'm more powerful then my predecessors," she said.  
  
Guardian Saturn fired his sword again. The Goddess batted  
  
it away and sent another barrage at him.  
  
"Run.." Sailor Saturn said wincing. "I will fight her. You  
  
find another way."  
  
"Uh..okay," Guardian Saturn and leapt down the alley.   
  
Sailor Saturn stood there her scythe in her hand.  
  
"Attack me again.." Sailor Saturn said. "I will take the  
  
pain."  
  
The Goddess did just that.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn said calling on her power. The  
  
energy hit her and swept by. She launched her attack anyway. It  
  
hit the Goddess and pushed her back.   
  
"I can take a lot more of that!" she shouted and charged  
  
forward. Saturn turned her scythe and fired a blast from the  
  
handle. The Goddess jumped out of the way in surprise.  
  
"I figured as much!" Saturn said and slid forward swinging  
  
her scythe right into the Goddess. She dug it in. The Goddess cried  
  
out and tried to hack at her with her own scythe. Saturn avoided it.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" she shouted and unleashed the attack  
  
at point blank range. The Goddess shrieked with the scythe still  
  
through her.  
  
"Saturn..let me finish her," Guardian Saturn said leaping up  
  
from behind the ailing Goddess.   
  
"Very well..you have been spared a prolonged death,"  
  
Sailor Saturn said and stepped away.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted.   
  
The Goddess vaporized.  
  
"She was difficult," Sailor Saturn said. "However, no  
  
match for us."  
  
"Apparently not," Guardian Saturn said. "Are you all  
  
right?"  
  
"Physical pain is rarely a concern for me," Sailor Saturn  
  
said and winced.  
  
Later at the regional hospital.  
  
"Well they both suffered some bruises and smoke  
  
inhalation," the doctor said. "But they should be fine in a day or  
  
so."  
  
"Thanks doc," Mike said.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Rick said.  
  
"We call out that Goddess and take her out," Steve said.  
  
"What we should do is call the others," Rick said.  
  
"They can't get here for hours. The Goddess could try to  
  
attack Raye and Mina while they're weak in the meantime. Let's  
  
fight that thing on our own terms," Steve said.  
  
"He's right," Mike said.  
  
"You know it takes at least one of the girls super attacks to  
  
beat these things don't you?" Rick said.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"That means were going to have to hit her with our attacks  
  
at least three times each," Rick said.  
  
"Then we'll do it," Mike said.  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"All right," Rick said and his eyes narrowed.  
  
The three headed outside the hospital and into the nearby  
  
woods.  
  
"Uranus Power."  
  
"Neptune Power."  
  
"Pluto Power."  
  
The three transformed.  
  
"So just how are we going to get the Goddess to fight us?"  
  
Neptune asked.  
  
"If it was smart it wouldn't answer any challenge," Pluto  
  
said. "She would try to get to Raye and Mina.  
  
"Well if we're right here..I don't think it'll be trouble  
  
finding her. Besides..come on Goddess..you know that we're the  
  
three weakest scouts. You should have a field day!" Uranus  
  
shouted. "Here's your rare opportunity!"  
  
"I don't think she can hear you," Neptune said.  
  
"I think she can," Uranus said.   
  
A stream of energy bolts flew at them. They dodged it and  
  
fired back in that direction.  
  
The Goddess leapt out of the forest and unleashed a barrage  
  
at Neptune. He back flipped out of the way and fired his sword.  
  
The Goddess was fast, she avoided all three of their attacks  
  
and unleashed her own attacks. Pluto was hit with one, he fell  
  
back. Uranus charged forward leaping and swinging. He nicked  
  
the Goddess on the arm. She hit the ground spun around and  
  
unleashed an attack. Neptune charged forward. She met him and  
  
with her arms filled with energy she turned towards him.  
  
"Ehh.." Neptune said. The Goddess attacked. He jumped  
  
out of the way at the last second, Uranus came up from behind and  
  
unleashed a spin kick. The Goddess whirled, but recovered.  
  
"Those tricks aren't going to work!" she shouted and  
  
started laughing.  
  
"And just what are you? The Goddess of laughter?"  
  
Neptune snapped.  
  
"Yes actually," she said.  
  
"Well good for you, you don't even have special power,"  
  
Pluto said. "Loser."  
  
"Oh..but I do," the Goddess said. The ground flashed. The  
  
three were hit with energy. They felt no pain. But all three of them  
  
started laughing.  
  
"What..a stupid...power..." Neptune said and started  
  
laughing.   
  
"In theory yes!" the Goddess shouted. And launched an  
  
attack. The scouts ducked out of the way. "However, with you  
  
laughing your heads off you'll rapidly run out of breath, and  
  
furthermore, your concentration will be off!"   
  
She hit Pluto with an attack, he was slammed into a tree.  
  
"You fiend!" Uranus shouted and charged forward  
  
swinging his sword in one hand and his fist in the other. The  
  
Goddess narrowly avoided his attacks and built up her power.  
  
"Look out!" Neptune shouted between laughs. He leapt  
  
forward and pushed Uranus out of the way. The blast hit him and  
  
knocked him back.  
  
Uranus couldn't keep from laughing.  
  
"This is sick," he stammered and charged forward. The  
  
Goddess once again avoided his sword stroke. Pluto stood up.  
  
We can't take much more of this. And..we're so angry, and  
  
so distracted..we can't get her...but..I have to. Do something. He  
  
thought.  
  
"Pluto..Storm Fist!"  
  
He was surprised by the speed of it. But the attack flew  
  
from his hands practically instantly. The Goddess whirled and was  
  
hit before she could react.  
  
You now can use that power when you need to Pluto.   
  
Came the voice of Queen Serenity.  
  
"All right.." Pluto said and started laughing.  
  
"This is no laughing matter," The Goddess said attacking  
  
him.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
The attack flew out and hit her in midstream.  
  
"All right!" Uranus said. "I've got some speed."  
  
The Goddess still managed to blast Pluto and turn towards  
  
the other too.  
  
"Only a scratch," she said.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!" Neptune shouted. His  
  
attack flew at her. She dodged it, but fell right into Uranus's sword  
  
as the two Guardians had leapt following the attack in both  
  
directions catching her. Uranus jammed his sword. The Goddess  
  
fired at point blank range. Uranus was blasted back across the  
  
clearing.  
  
The Goddess staggered up.   
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neptune shouted. Instead of  
  
throwing though, he held his attack and jabbed it into the Goddess.   
  
She screamed. Neptune held the energy weapon in as she  
  
screeched and waited as she built up her energy to try and blast him  
  
off. He jumped away at the last second, the triton dissipated. The  
  
Goddess zeroed in on him and opened fire. He dodged it.  
  
Pluto was standing up in the meantime.  
  
Pluto..you have a new power now.. Came Queen Serenity's  
  
voice.   
  
But will it do the job? Pluto asked.  
  
It's hard to say. Still..you should try.  
  
"Right.." Pluto said. The Goddess was incredibly  
  
preoccupied with Neptune who was still laughing his head off and  
  
running low on breath.  
  
"Pluto..Hurricane Punch!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"Uranus..Flame of Desire!" came another shout.  
  
Two attacks converged on the Goddess. She was hit and let  
  
out a shout as she sank to the ground.  
  
"We haven't gotten her yet.." Pluto said.  
  
"We'd better try it again.." Uranus said.  
  
"So weak.." Pluto said.  
  
"I..know.." Uranus said.   
  
The Goddess turned on them and fired. The two barely had  
  
enough strength to get out of the way.  
  
"NEPTUNE TIDE OF DESTRUCTION!"  
  
A golden wave of energy flew from Neptune and blasted  
  
through the Goddess. . She stood there trying to build up her  
  
energy.  
  
"You..won't..win...I've..got..you," she said.  
  
The three Guardians raised their swords with their  
  
remaining strength and fired. The Goddess disintegrated. The  
  
three collapsed to the ground and reverted back into their original  
  
forms.  
  
Later.  
  
"Well..you teenagers are just a load of trouble," the doctor  
  
said. "They find you lying on the ground practically  
  
unconscious..just what happened out of there?"  
  
"Eh, stuff happens," Rick said.  
  
Raye meanwhile was stirring. Rick walked over.  
  
"Raye? You awake?" he asked.  
  
"Rick..." Raye said. "What happened?"  
  
"You set fire to a hotel, that's what.." Rick replied with a  
  
grin. "We beat the Goddess."  
  
"You did? How?"  
  
"Teamwork," Mike sand Steve said sliding up.   
  
"No..really..what happened?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hey..Mina's waking up," Mike said. "Check this out."  
  
"Welcome..to the great beyond. I am god," Mike said.  
  
Mina smacked him.  
  
"I assure you Miss Deveraux you are not dead," the doctor  
  
said.   
  
"I know that," Mina said. "Why do you think I smacked  
  
god there?"  
  
"Heretic," Mike muttered.  
  
"We've been dating for a while now huh?" Urawa said.  
  
"Two weeks, seven days, four hours," Amy said.  
  
"Amy? Seven days is another week," Urawa said.  
  
"How silly of me..I've just had the numbers in my head for  
  
a while," Amy said. "It happens."  
  
"Yeah..I know," Urawa said. "The price of being intelligent  
  
I guess. I'm glad we were both able to keep up with each other  
  
during the national exams. I didn't really want to beat you."  
  
"I don't think you had to worry about that," Amy said.  
  
Urawa grinned.  
  
"I see..so you were assured of victory then," Urawa said.  
  
"Maybe not assured," Amy said. "I suppose some external  
  
events could have interfered."  
  
Urawa laughed.  
  
"I always thought you were the modest type," he said.  
  
"But I am..normally," Amy said. "In fact I don't know what  
  
came over me, I really am modest."  
  
"I know..you don't have to convince me," Urawa said.  
  
"Now I'm worried," Amy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh..nothing..so..how have things been with you?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"Could be better, could be worse. School's coming up. Do  
  
you know what class you're going to be in?"  
  
"2-B. I don't know who's teaching it."  
  
"I'm in 2-C, you'll come by to visit won't you?"  
  
"We've shared classes before you know. How is it that  
  
you've never gotten the top score on school exams?"  
  
"Oh..well...the format of school gets to me. I do a lot of  
  
outside reading. That's why I take the national exams. Even if I  
  
get a few B's here and there, the colleges will see how well I've  
  
done."  
  
"It's not assured that they'll all except B's."  
  
"It'll do," Urawa said. "Besides..Juuban High can't have  
  
their pride and joy eclipsed by anyone can they?"  
  
"I..uh..." Amy said and blushed. "I try not to think of  
  
myself that way."  
  
"You should. Heck, you're what keeps Principal Oksua  
  
from being shifted to the central office."  
  
"I don't think that's true," Amy said.  
  
"It's hard to say, we do have those strange attacks every  
  
once and awhile. The superintendent gets annoyed."  
  
"I guess it's fortunate the Sailor Scouts are around to  
  
protect us huh?" Amy asked.  
  
"I've never trusted them."  
  
"What?" Amy said in surprise.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Lizzie was standing in front of Tareo Ajibana's  
  
massive mansion. She stood in front of the intercom hesitating.  
  
What do I say? How do I convince him to let me in. How  
  
do I convince him to try to trust me again. Is this even possible?  
  
Am I just asking for more pain?   
  
"Ahem," came a voice. She whirled and found that Tareo's  
  
butler was standing behind her.  
  
"Uh...hello..." she stammered.  
  
"I find it odd that you are standing here outside our gates  
  
like this," the butler said.  
  
"Well you are aren't you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I have returned from the store. Even I am allowed to  
  
shop," the butler said. "Now as for you though..."  
  
"I guess I should go away huh," Lizzie said.  
  
"Normally I'd tell you to go away, perhaps depending on  
  
my mood I might even call you a name or two. However, not  
  
today. Come with me," the butler said.  
  
He buzzed the intercom and the gates soon opened. The  
  
two walked up the driveway of the mansion.  
  
"Uh...I'm not sure about this," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm not surprised. You see the inherent problem is I don't  
  
particularly like you. However, Mister Tareo does."  
  
"You do know he broke up with me though."  
  
"Of course I do. He suspected you of being part of that  
  
council nonsense, which you are."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Then nothing," The butler continued. "Tareo has been a  
  
fool. He honestly believes that you, a schoolgirl, not even in her  
  
senior year, was capable of the subterfuge necessary to convince  
  
Tareo you loved him if you did not."  
  
"I don't follow..."  
  
"Tareo can be a repulsive human being at times, or at least  
  
he was until he met you. But then you started changing him. He  
  
had fallen for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But he still was less than good to know. So the fact that  
  
you kept with him suggested eventually you had to love him.   
  
There is no way anyone could keep up a facade such as love with  
  
him as awful as he was," The butler said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So it is fairly obvious to me, and it should be to him by  
  
now, that you are in love with him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The butler walked into the house. She followed.  
  
"So Miss Tillman, I will announce you, and he will come  
  
out, and you two can talk."  
  
"Uh..all right," Lizzie said.  
  
The butler wandered off and soon Tareo appeared at the top  
  
of the mansion's grand staircase.  
  
"Why'd you come back? More orders from Serizawa?"  
  
Tareo growled.  
  
"No. Serizawa has no power over me. Not anymore. I  
  
came here to see you."  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to trust you?"  
  
"I don't know. But I had to try," Lizzie said. "I had to."  
  
"Odd..." Tareo said. "You keep trying. Didn't I make it  
  
clear that..."  
  
"I had to try! Don't you understand!"  
  
"How can I know you are not some plot against me."  
  
"Nothing I can say can convince you I'm not, but I'm here  
  
now. To see you."  
  
"Come back in a week," Tareo said and walked away.  
  
"Uh...ok..." Lizzie said.  
  
Miles away, in another section of Tokyo, sat one of the  
  
city's major newspapers. A female reporter typed away at her  
  
computer. Scattered across her desk were clippings of major news  
  
stories with headlines like.   
  
"Mysterious forces lead to destruction of area bridge."   
  
  
  
"Starlight Towers collapse still under investigation."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter wanted for questioning."  
  
"Damage to local neighborhood blamed on apparent clash  
  
between Sailor Scouts."  
  
The reporter pulled a file out of a drawer and began leafing  
  
through it.  
  
"Takako Mayuzumi...ace reporter...what are you up to this  
  
time?" one of her more annoying male co-workers of the annoying  
  
male co-worker type said leaning up against her desk.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to become more of a  
  
nuisance," Mayuzumi said turning towards him. He just smiled.  
  
"All of this doesn't add up," Mayuzumi said. "I don't think  
  
enough people are asking if these Sailor Scouts are really here to  
  
help us or not." 


	173. 173

Chapter 173 (Day Nine)   
  
Haruka woke up early that morning. She glanced at  
  
Michiru lying in the other bed in the room and smiled slightly.  
  
You get to sleep in. She thought. She quickly dressed  
  
herself and started cooking some toast.  
  
As she waited she sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
How long have I been at all this? She thought to herself.   
  
Too long. Running around destroying monsters even before  
  
anyone knew they existed. And now...still doing it. Though not  
  
very well it seems. The last time I met up with a Goddess it  
  
managed to slip LSD into my system and make me paranoid  
  
around Michiru. Since then I haven't been able to take on one on  
  
one. They aren't exactly making it easy. That's true. But..it's not  
  
supposed to be easy. I should be able to do something. To act  
  
rather then react. And these night patrols Michiru and I have been  
  
doing. Doesn't make me feel too good for work. And it's not  
  
helping. That's for sure. They should pay me for being a Sailor  
  
Scout I devote so much time to it.  
  
The toast popped up out of the toaster. She grabbed the  
  
pieces and put them on her plate. She took another sip.  
  
These Goddesses are amateurs, that seems obvious. They  
  
can be beaten by two scouts, not very formidable at all. Though I  
  
guess there defense is only part of the issue. Their offensive  
  
weapons aren't good enough. They have the potential to be. Some  
  
of them. Hopefully they aren't able to combine some of those  
  
powers into one Goddess. That could be bad. Still. I wonder what  
  
is going on. Why is it that they are so ineffective most of the time?   
  
They only do any real damage when they steal conventional  
  
weapons, or get Sailor Mars to set fire to a hotel.   
  
She grinned slightly. It was somewhat funny if one saw it  
  
the right way.  
  
And here I sit with no way to change anything from what it  
  
is. No way to draw them out into a final confrontation. No sign of  
  
even a pattern. Even worse, the sense I had of evil's movements,  
  
their whereabouts...gone. At least for now. That's annoying.   
  
She finished her first slice of toast and started  
  
contemplating the past.  
  
There was time when she was five. She found herself  
  
dressing for school in the customary uniform of her grade school.  
  
"Haruka..I wish you wouldn't demand that you're hair be  
  
cut so short. You look to much like a boy," her mother said.  
  
"I like it this way," Haruka said with a grin.  
  
Her mother let the look of concern slide off her face.  
  
"All right.." She said. "If you insist."  
  
Haruka's smile broadened and she headed out the door to  
  
catch the bus.   
  
It had been the last day she had seen either of her parents  
  
alive.  
  
Three hours later she had found herself in the back of a  
  
police car. She hadn't known why, only that something had  
  
happened. She remembered being brought down to a room. A  
  
man in a suit had walked in.  
  
"Hello...Haruka's your name right?" he asked.  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Detective Ozaki. I have some bad news for you. I'm  
  
afraid that your parents have been killed. A robber attempted to  
  
sneak into your house. Your father hurt him badly, but he had a  
  
friend and he killed your parents. I'm very sorry."  
  
Haruka didn't let it sink in immediately. She didn't  
  
understand. But soon she was crying.   
  
It was seven years later she had found out the truth. Her  
  
father was a drug runner. Despite the exterior that he had put up  
  
around her, as a nice caring man, he had killed two people. The  
  
police had busted into his house to arrest him. He had resisted, in  
  
the gunfight, both of her parents had been shot. Her mother wasn't  
  
involved they thought. It was a mistake. She had been resentful of  
  
the misinformation. She wished she had been told the truth, rather  
  
then the lie that was somehow supposed to hold her innocence  
  
together despite the fact that her two parents had been killed. But  
  
she also knew..they were right not to tell her. She wouldn't have  
  
understood. But it still hurt. It was still painful.   
  
She had spent the years after that tough. She got into  
  
fights, mainly with other boys. She didn't take anything from  
  
anyone. Her short hair lead to some measure of ridicule, but not  
  
from the same person more then once. She saw to that. Then there  
  
was the day she met Michiru. She had been a loner, so she was  
  
eating lunch alone. A rebel, an outcast from both girls and boys.   
  
Too tough to be with the other girls. Too much of a girl to be with  
  
the boys. So she was in the middle.  
  
"You're not a boy," came a calm voice. Haruka turned.  
  
"So I've noticed," Haruka said facing a green haired girl.  
  
"Yes..well...you certainly act like one. They say you get  
  
into fights."  
  
"Best way to settle things sometimes," Haruka said and  
  
took a bite.  
  
"Yes..I agree," Michiru said. "Haruka is it?"  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"And you?" she asked.  
  
"Michiru Kaioh. You don't have many friends do you?"  
  
"None," Haruka said. "Everyone thinks my hair's too  
  
short."  
  
"Short hair has it's uses," Michiru said.  
  
"Uses?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"I think it looks nice," She said.  
  
"Hmm...yeah.." Haruka said.  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"I've come to find that there's a lot of people not worth  
  
believing."  
  
"You think I'm one of them?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Haruka said.  
  
"You'll find out that I'm telling the truth soon enough,"  
  
Michiru said with a grin and headed off.  
  
  
  
Michiru. Nice to everyone, but always making it clear she  
  
has an agenda. Haruka thought. They had fought a lot of battles  
  
since that meeting. All over the place too. The attacks on Tokyo  
  
were a relatively recent addition to the mix. How convenient of the  
  
enemy to attack here so often. I know the scouts have come up  
  
with explanations as to why it happens from time to time, but  
  
still...you'd think the enemies would try something else. I guess  
  
the universe operates in strange ways.  
  
She took a bite out of her second piece of toast.   
  
Why am I reminiscing now of all times? You think I could  
  
find something else to do with my time. Like get ready for work.   
  
Then again, I don't want to think about work. The past is the past.   
  
It wasn't exactly fun, but it was interesting. I should stop thinking  
  
of the past, and start thinking about now. I wonder where Setsuna  
  
is. Are things that bad in the other dimension?   
  
She finished her toast.  
  
"Up early Haruka?" Michiru asked drowsily.  
  
"Yes, surprisingly, it seems the less sleep I get, the easier it  
  
is for me to wake up," Haruka said.  
  
"That's odd," Michiru said. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Wasting time thinking about the past."  
  
"That's not wasting time. The past is what makes the  
  
person you are now exist."  
  
"Maybe but,"  
  
"No but's about it," Michiru said. "Without the past there is  
  
no present. It's a good idea to reflect every once and awhile."  
  
"Maybe," Haruka said.  
  
"Both of our pasts have had their ups and downs, but both  
  
the highs and the lows have meaning. They are important to  
  
remember, and important to respect," Michiru said.  
  
"Didn't you just wake up?"Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"You're the first person I've met capable of constructing a  
  
very logical argument just out of bed."  
  
"How many other people have you met just out of bed?"  
  
Michiru asked with a grin.  
  
Haruka grinned back.  
  
  
  
Haruka didn't particularly like the service industry as she  
  
had gotten to know it so well. Being a delivery girl for a pizza  
  
place was somewhat degrading, but it wasn't like they hand out  
  
good jobs to untrained minors. At least she got to drive a  
  
motorbike, and visit places. Still..it wasn't her favorite part time  
  
job compared to some of the others she had had. It had its moments  
  
though.  
  
She had received an unusually large order to be delivered to  
  
police headquarters. The number had been checked, it was no  
  
prank. The officer on the other end had explained they were  
  
celebrating someone's promotion. She would have preferred not  
  
to have to go to that building again. It was true during the heat of  
  
battle just weeks ago she was able to suppress her hatred of that  
  
building. Right now though...  
  
She carried the pizza's in the door.  
  
"Oh..the pizza delivery, fifth floor," the desk officer said.  
  
"Right.." Haruka said remembering quite vividly the fifth  
  
floor.   
  
How ironic. She muttered. Though not unexpected the  
  
way the universe works.  
  
She got into an elevator and waited as it rose to the fifth  
  
floor. She got out and was a little unprepared for the sight she saw.   
  
It wasn't the fifth floor she remembered. It was the elevator most  
  
assuredly, but the layout had changed.   
  
She sighed. At least that's one good thing. She thought  
  
and was ushered down a corridor to where a large group of officers  
  
were standing around.  
  
"Pizza's here," one of them said. Haruka was quickly  
  
relieved of your burden.  
  
"Here you are," Captain Shinobu Ozaki said handing her  
  
the payment. She took it and nodded.  
  
She headed for the door noticing that Lita's father seemed  
  
to be the object of attention. She waited for the elevator. The  
  
doors opened and a familiar figure stepped out. Chief Ozaki.  
  
Though at the time she didn't know he had resigned. He glanced at  
  
her and then stopped.  
  
"Haruka..Tenno.." he said.  
  
"Yes sir," she said. "You remember. So do I. I know the  
  
truth about my parents now."  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied..."  
  
"It's all right. It was nice of you to try," She said.   
  
"I'm sorry anyway. Delivered the pizza's did you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It was Chief Kino's promotion ceremony today. Party's  
  
on the city," Ozaki said with a grin. "I see you've had to support  
  
yourself."  
  
"Yes sir. I work two jobs."  
  
Ozaki looked her over.   
  
"Wait here a second," he said.  
  
Haruka did and watched as Ozaki walked over to Kino.   
  
The two walked away from the group and exchanged words.  
  
Haruka got nervous. The two walked back over to her.  
  
"Haruka Tenno, you're in my daughter Lita's class aren't  
  
you?" Kino asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Haruka said.  
  
Haruka thought about how odd it was that the Chief of  
  
Police was the father of a Sailor Scout.  
  
"Would you consider working for us?" Kino said.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand..." Haruka said.  
  
"You know helping out. As a staffer. I'll beat whatever  
  
your being paid and shorten the hours."  
  
"Uh..I don't know what..to say..why?"  
  
"Because..it was unfair what happened to you. I want to  
  
help, I know I've waited eleven years," Ozaki said. "Chief Kino  
  
here is happy to oblige me."  
  
"I..uh..sure.." Haruka said.  
  
"Here.." Kino said and handed her a card. "You call my  
  
office and we'll get you set up. We'll work around your school  
  
hours."  
  
"Uh...all right, thank you," Haruka said.  
  
  
  
Haruka was still dumbfounded even blocks away from  
  
police headquarters.  
  
Why would he be so nice to me like that? It seems almost  
  
too generous. No..this is on the level..I think. But if I only had to  
  
work one job..that would really help. But I've got other things..  
  
She whirled. A Goddess stood behind her. A relatively  
  
well built one.  
  
"I'm no good at sneaking up," the Goddess muttered and  
  
the ground erupted sending a wave of cement flying at her. Haruka  
  
grabbed a fire escape and flipped forward hitting the Goddess  
  
straight through and knocking her to the ground. Haruka flipped off  
  
and raced back around the corner. The Goddess turned and  
  
followed sending another wave of cement flying along the ground.   
  
Haruka had no where to run and she was caught up in. The  
  
Goddess ran forward. Haruka ducked into an alley and pulled out  
  
her power stick.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
She finished her transformation just as the alley ripped up  
  
and propelled her to the ground.  
  
"Hmm..you got lucky," the Goddess said. "No..I won't  
  
fight you today, but I want you alone. You chose the battleground,  
  
I'll show up. See ya!"   
  
The Goddess then hurried off. Sailor Uranus moved to  
  
follow despite the pain in her, but lost track of her quickly.  
  
"That was strange," She said to herself. "She issued a  
  
challenge. But why?"  
  
She wants to get me alone so she has a better chance of  
  
winning. Still..if I could fight her on ground of my choosing, I  
  
would have a better chance of beating her. And I could actually  
  
accomplish something. Still..that's exactly why she proposed the  
  
idea, she knows I might just accept it. That worries me.  
  
SDF Headquarters-Ichigaya.  
  
"Takako Mayuzumi," General Patterson said looking over  
  
his desk at who he found to be an astonishingly beautiful reporter.   
  
"I've read many of your articles."  
  
Mayuzumi noticed Patterson didn't indicate whether he  
  
liked them or not with his tone.  
  
"What can I do for you Miss Mayuzumi?" Patterson asked.  
  
"It is hardly a secret that you are perhaps the military officer  
  
most familiar with the Sailor Scouts and their assorted allies."  
  
"That is arguably true," Patterson replied.  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions off the  
  
record."  
  
"Off the record? Don't you reporters normally..."  
  
"I'm curious about some things. I'd rather satisfy my  
  
curiosity than be able to publish the answers at the moment."  
  
"What sort of information are you looking for?" Patterson  
  
asked.  
  
"Sir, are you sure that the Sailor Scouts are allies of  
  
humanity."  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Do you know something the rest of the city doesn't?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Their identities perhaps."  
  
Patterson glared at her.  
  
"Maybe you should back up and tell me why you're so  
  
interested," he said.  
  
"Sir, the amount of damage caused by Sailor Scout battles  
  
is enormous. The destruction of a bridge, a skyscraper, the infinity  
  
academy building, numerous smaller cases of damage. Several  
  
houses damaged or destroyed..."  
  
"Most of that is caused by what the Sailor Scouts are  
  
fighting, not themselves."  
  
"Can you be so sure? Few of these battles have reliable  
  
witnesses, pictures or anything to prove who's damaging what.   
  
Sailor Jupiter's disregard for the law is also troubling, and Sailor  
  
Mercury..."  
  
"Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"Sailor Mercury has destroyed several houses on apparently  
  
some sort of tirade of hers."  
  
"She was under the control of evil no doubt."  
  
"A convenient explanation, but the fact remains that more  
  
people than just me are wondering what she was thinking blasting  
  
houses apart."  
  
"Miss Mayuzumi, if you had done any research you realize  
  
that there has been plenty of people coming under the influence of  
  
evil lately. It's unfortunate, but evil forces do use fairly nefarious  
  
methods."  
  
"True," Mayuzumi said. "All I'm saying is that I'm not  
  
sure we've done enough looking into all of this. Evily controlled  
  
or not. A Sailor Scout's powers can kill."  
  
"I don't disagree with that, but what do you hope to  
  
accomplish by looking into this."  
  
"I hope to shed some light onto all of this," Mayuzumi said.   
  
"I came to you first because you're the expert on them."  
  
"If your goal is to educate the people, that's admirable,"  
  
Patterson said. "However, I'd hate to see that this was just your  
  
attempt to further career by writing exposes or some filfth like  
  
that."  
  
"A lot of people are asking a lot of questions about all this.  
  
Maybe not publicly, but..."  
  
"If you're saying the citizens of Tokyo are confused and  
  
possibly scared. I don't blame them, however villifying the Sailor  
  
Scouts is not the way to solve the problem."  
  
"I don't want to vilify, but I do have concerns."  
  
"Wondrous," Patterson said. "We all have concerns, but  
  
I'm beginning to believe you can't be trusted."  
  
"I can get the information other places."  
  
"You're the reporter," Patterson said. "Do whatever you  
  
want, but I'd be careful of what I say, if it's not the truth."  
  
"I can see you're not the person to come to," Mayuzumi  
  
said and stood up. "I thank you for the time though."  
  
"You're welcome," Patterson said coldly.  
  
Mayuzumi strode out of the room.  
  
There could be more to this story than I thought. It was  
  
worth my time, even if he'll be little help.   
  
  
  
It had been awhile since her services had been needed, but  
  
Chiyo Imagawa was once again up to something. The word that  
  
Amy Anderson had met with and taking a like to Urawa Ryo had  
  
spread quickly, and she intended to make use of this occurrence.  
  
She had been following Urawa for most of the day hoping  
  
he and Amy would meet at some point. Imagawa wasn't exactly  
  
sure what purpose this would serve, but she had to start  
  
somewhere.  
  
Urawa walked into the Crown Restaurant and sat down.  
  
Imagawa slipped inside and sat down at a far table. It was her  
  
sincere hope that Lizzie Tillman was not working that day. She  
  
quickly surveyed the waitresses who were moving around the  
  
tables, and felt confident Lizzie wasn't there. Urawa was sitting  
  
patiently.   
  
He must be waiting for her. Imagawa thought.   
  
"Well..well..well," Came a voice unfamiliar to her. She  
  
turned in her booth. Sitting across from her was Mike Leslie.  
  
"Who...are...you?" She hissed.  
  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," Mike said. "Miss  
  
Imagawa," he added.  
  
"You know me?" she said in surprise. "What do you  
  
want?"  
  
"I couldn't help noticing you spying on Urawa over there,  
  
and that's really not a good idea."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well...because that means what you're really doing is  
  
spying on Amy, no doubt related to your little crusade against the  
  
Academic Council and such."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Know this? An excellent question and I'll enjoy holding  
  
back the answer more than giving it to you. The fact remains  
  
though that I can be very annoying. Very annoying. So I'd suggest  
  
you leave Amy alone or I'll be annoying to you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Oh really? This will be interesting," Mike said and  
  
laughed.  
  
He slid out of the booth and laughed again before walking  
  
away.  
  
Chiyo sighed and thought maybe this wasn't the best time  
  
to spy after   
  
"Why would you even consider meeting the challenge?"  
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"Because that's what your supposed to do," Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe in feudal times, but not now. Besides, what do  
  
these Goddesses know about honor?"  
  
"That's the problem isn't it? It's not what they know, it's  
  
what we know."  
  
"And since when have the two of us been interested in  
  
honor? We're supposed to protect this planet at any price. It's  
  
everyone else who sets boundaries for themselves."  
  
"True," Haruka said. "But...I like to think that I have some  
  
sense of honor, at least now. I mean..when the world isn't on the  
  
line shouldn't I try to be as honorable as possible."  
  
"Yes that's true, but the sole reason that the Goddess is  
  
trying to meet you alone is so it can beat you when you have no  
  
help," Michiru said.  
  
"That is the obvious reason it is doing it," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, but.."  
  
"There is no but. Give me one good reason for meeting the  
  
challenge."  
  
"I want to," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru's eyes widened.  
  
"Haruka, think about what you're saying. What could you  
  
gain from this?"  
  
"Those Goddesses fooled me once. They got me to suspect  
  
you, you. The one who I trust the most. I intend to make them pay  
  
for it."  
  
"And they know that's why you'd listen. That was their  
  
plan. What if they can send more then one Goddess into this world  
  
at one time, then you're really in trouble."  
  
"I'll call you using a cell phone,"Haruka said.  
  
"It may be too late,"Michiru said.  
  
"Listen..even if that happens, at least will learn they're  
  
capable of doing it."  
  
"By you dying to prove it?"  
  
"I can come back."  
  
"Yes, once...I'm surprised you think so little of death, after  
  
all we've seen," Michiru said.  
  
"I have to do this," Haruka said. "I need my revenge."  
  
"I can't let you go," Michiru said.  
  
"You have to," Haruka said. "It's my right."  
  
"To get yourself killed? It takes two scouts to beat them at  
  
least, how do you expect to.."  
  
"I'm equal to two of the scouts, I've got the power and the  
  
fighting skill," Haruka said.  
  
"I can't believe you," Michiru said. "This isn't like you at  
  
all. Are you sure your not under their influence again?"  
  
"I'm not," Haruka said. "Now I have to go or I'll be late for  
  
work. My job at Police Headquarters doesn't start till tomorrow, I  
  
have to quit all the others."  
  
"I'm going with you," Michiru said.  
  
"If you must," Haruka said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go off to challenge that Goddess."  
  
"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Haruka  
  
said.  
  
This stunned Michiru.  
  
"I thought that the years we've spent working together and  
  
as friends would mean something. That you would accept my  
  
judgement."  
  
"Normally I would. But this is different. I need to do this."  
  
"Just what are you going to prove?" Michiru asked.   
  
"It's not a matter of proving anything," Haruka said. "I just  
  
want to beat one of those Goddesses to a pulp."  
  
"So you choose the one who can uproot the Earth itself?"  
  
"That is unfortunate, but I will fight who challenged me."  
  
"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed if not now,  
  
then eventually."  
  
"Michiru..please.." Haruka said.  
  
"Please what? Stop caring about you? Stop trying to keep  
  
you from making a major mistake! Stop trying to keep you from  
  
getting killed!"  
  
"You haven't wanted revenge before?"  
  
"Yes, I have, but I know better. Revenge can destroy the  
  
hunter as well as the target! You know that too. Sure, sometimes  
  
it gets hard, sometimes you want to do something rash, even  
  
stupid. But you have to know better. I do. And what about you?  
  
I'd expect this out of the other scouts, but not you. You've seen  
  
what can happen."  
  
"Yes, and I'm willing to take that chance. It's about time I  
  
did something."  
  
"So that's what it is, you're upset because you haven't been  
  
able to get them. That you're busy working and the rest of us are  
  
actually fighting the enemy. I'd consider that a blessing not a  
  
curse."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't like seeming so useless in the face of  
  
all this."  
  
"Life isn't just about being sailor scouts," Michiru said.  
  
"Your work is very important to sustain us."  
  
"And while I'm working the scouts could use my  
  
assistance. I don't like substituting my needs for the good of the  
  
planet's."  
  
"So you're overcompensating with this?"  
  
"Maybe...but once it's done, it's done," Haruka said.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stomp off in anger I'm afraid to.   
  
Because the minute I do, you're going to run off to fight that  
  
Goddess. So I guess I have to watch you until who knows when.   
  
Thank you so much for making me have to nursemaid you  
  
Haruka."  
  
"Just let me go Michiru," Haruka said.  
  
"Not a chance." 


	174. 174

Chapter 174 (Day Nine)   
  
Serena was staring at nothing it all it seemed. Across from  
  
her Molly and Lizzie were becoming concerned.  
  
"Is she having a seizure?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No..I think she's in love," Molly said.  
  
"But why is she staring off into space like that?" Lizzie  
  
asked.  
  
"Not sure, maybe she's got the bug bad," Molly said.  
  
The two snapped their fingers.  
  
"Serena?" they asked.  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
"Hi..guys..how long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Serena we were having a conversation just a minute ago,"  
  
Molly said.  
  
"You were telling us about Darien taking you to that nice  
  
restaurant tonight," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh right, isn't he dreamy?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes..we've been over this," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh..but why was I talking about it again?"  
  
"We don't know," the girls muttered.  
  
"Hmm..that's a problem," Serena said.   
  
"No..no..this won't work," Mike said with annoyance  
  
staring at his computer screen. "So I've managed to write twenty  
  
pages. That's good. The fact that I haven't written anything else is  
  
bad. There has to be somewhere else I can go with this plot."  
  
"How about a cemetery?" Steve muttered walking in the  
  
door.  
  
"A cemetery..now that could work.." Mike said and started  
  
typing away.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" Steve asked.  
  
"Writing the all American novel."  
  
"In Japan?"  
  
"We've been over this before."  
  
"True," Steve said.  
  
"So what brings you by?"  
  
"Just thought I'd swing by and see how things are going,"  
  
Steve said. "You know..it's been some time since we kicked some  
  
butt up north."  
  
"And got our butts kicked."  
  
"Sure..but think about it. It was the first time we ever did  
  
anything scout related really well."  
  
"True," Mike said. "We'd better stop before it ruins our  
  
image."  
  
"I was just thinking..what if we cracked this thing wide  
  
open," Steve said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Mike asked turning away from the  
  
computer.  
  
"I mean we solve this thing."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No..no.." Steve said. "I mean it."  
  
"Steve...we're the Guardian Scouts, the low end of the  
  
totem pole..we're not even merchandisable at this point."  
  
"I saw an action figure a few days ago..not a very good  
  
likeness but.."  
  
"Never mind.." Mike said. "Now..listen..I'm enough  
  
trouble when I'm in a room by myself all day, now..is not the time  
  
for us to go looking for evil. It comes to us on it's own."  
  
"But think Mike."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think about how cool it would be if we brought these  
  
Goddesses down."  
  
"It's not a crime ring Steve. You can't just go to their  
  
headquarters in the old abandoned pool hall and fight em. Besides,  
  
we can't beat all of them."  
  
"Let me ask ya something Steve. If there's so many of  
  
them. How come they only attack one at a time?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Exactly? What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"It means..that..they can't do it."  
  
"I don't follow..." Mike said.  
  
"I say we beat them one by one."  
  
"Oh..that's your plan."  
  
"Yep eventually we'll stop em for good."  
  
"So you're suggesting we try and hunt them down."  
  
"Right..we watch for them. They go after the girls we go  
  
after them."  
  
"Do you know how much down time we'd have to spend  
  
waiting."  
  
"Yes..but I've got the time."  
  
"I don't," Mike said.  
  
"Why? Because you're writing something no one's gonna  
  
read."  
  
"Even if I did have the time, the two of us can't accomplish  
  
anything without at least Rick along. And he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Well..yes..but Greg doesn't. Greg can fill in where Rick  
  
isn't."  
  
"So you're saying that the three of us just run around  
  
looking for trouble and try and become the literal batmen of this  
  
city?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"No..I'm just bored," Steve said and sighed.  
  
"Oh so..this was your solution."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
  
  
Mike and Steve were headed up the steps to Raye's temple.  
  
"What do you think Rick and Raye wanted to see us  
  
about?" Mike asked.  
  
"Good question, maybe it's that they want us to get off our  
  
butts and start practicing," Steve replied.  
  
"Good theory," Mike said.  
  
"We have been a little lazy lately. How many songs have  
  
we actually practiced?"  
  
"It's not entirely our fault, it's taken Rick and Raye some  
  
time to write them."  
  
"Hmm..true," Steve said. "Still.."  
  
They arrived at the door to Raye's room.  
  
"I haven't been to Rick's house in months," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, he's always here," Steve said.   
  
The two looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Mike knocked. The door slid open.  
  
"Come in gentlemen," Rick said.  
  
"Not a good sign," Mike said as he and Steve walked in.  
  
"I have a question for you two," Raye said. "What would  
  
you say if I told you that we've got a concert booked."  
  
"I'd say, who'd be stupid enough book us?" Mike replied.  
  
"Yeah..they must be desperate," Steve said.  
  
"Ehh..what if I said we had a date at an open mic night,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Falls within the realm of possibility," Mike and Steve said.  
  
"Take a look," Rick said showing them a poster.  
  
"Hmm..I see..you realize this is Saturday," Mike said.  
  
"And today is Monday," Steve said.  
  
"Yep," the other two said.  
  
Mike and Steve glanced at each other.   
  
  
  
Mina grinned and stared at the poster she had found.  
  
"Open mic night. This'll be perfect. The debut of Mina  
  
Deveraux! The world has been kept waiting far too long. They cry  
  
out..Mina..sing for us..and I say..not yet. But now..finally they will  
  
have their wishes granted. I shall sing for them. Of course..where  
  
am I going to find a backup band? I'll find one somewhere."  
  
She started laughing hysterically. Her mother and father  
  
poked their heads in the door and looked at her with concern.  
  
"Mina..are you..all right?" they both asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Mina said. "You know me."  
  
"That's why we're worried!"  
  
"I take that as an affront. It borders on child abuse."  
  
"Sure it does," her father said.  
  
"We better call the lawyer," her mother said and the two  
  
headed out.  
  
Mina growled.  
  
"They ruined the moment!"  
  
"Look at this!" Mina shouted yelling at her mirror. She  
  
looked around. "That's right I sent Artemis away. I've got to get  
  
him back. Who else do I complain to on a regular basis?"  
  
"So anyway..I'll complain to myself then," She looked at  
  
the small cut on her cheek that had yet to heal.  
  
"How can I become an idol star with this thing?" She said.  
  
"I have to make sure I don't get cut like this again, and I also have  
  
to get rid of this stupid thing?"  
  
"What stupid thing?" came a voice. Mina turned. Serena  
  
was standing the doorway.  
  
"Serena..I'm glad to see you, but where'd you come from?"  
  
"Your mother let me in," Serena said. "I came to see how  
  
you were doing after.."  
  
"The attack? Yeah..I appreciate it. Let this be a lesson to  
  
you, don't do anything with Mike."  
  
"It wasn't his fault was it?"  
  
"No..in fact he actually handled himself well, but that takes  
  
nothing away from the lesson."  
  
"Oh..." Serena said. "Doesn't it though?"  
  
"No.." Mina said. "Now..I'm fine..except for this."  
  
"A cut on the cheek," Serena said solemnly. "I feel for  
  
you."  
  
"That's right," Mina said. "Now I've got to get rid of it."  
  
"I'm sure it will heal."  
  
"Yes, in time, but I don't want to walk around with this  
  
thing on my cheek. It doesn't look beautiful."  
  
"But..it's not like you can just make it disappear," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"There must be a way," Mina said. "And you are going to  
  
help me find it."  
  
"I'll cancel my appointments for this afternoon," Serena  
  
muttered.  
  
"We haven't gone out like this in a while though," Mina  
  
said. "It'll be fun."  
  
"I'm meeting Darien at five, I'm yours until then," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Excellent, let's go," Mina said. "My beautiful radiance  
  
will be ruined no longer!"  
  
"Your what?" Serena asked.  
  
Mina glanced at her.  
  
"Serena I am going to ask you a question. Did you ask  
  
what because you don't know what beautiful radiance means, or  
  
because you didn't know I had it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina..if I don't know what it means, how would know if  
  
you had it or not?" Serena replied.  
  
"True.." Mina said. "How the heck did you think that up!"   
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure ..." Serena said dazilly.  
  
"Enough of that, let's go," Mina said and hurried out her  
  
door. Serena followed.  
  
"Say..where's Artemis, I haven't seen him in awhile,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"His sarcasm got on my nerves so I killed him," Mina said.  
  
"With you I'd almost believe it," Serena said.  
  
"There's too much bad vibes in our relationships, you  
  
noticing that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hmm...yeah...let's try to be nice."  
  
"After you," Mina said holding open the door.  
  
"Thank you," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"You know..the last time there was a band full of nice  
  
looking guys with pure skill, a woman broke it up. I think we're  
  
heading that way.," Mike said.  
  
"Wait Mike..you're saying there's only been one band full  
  
of nice looking guys with pure skill in the past twenty years?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"Twenty years..what do you mean?"  
  
"The beatles," Steve said. "Right..that's who you were  
  
talking about right?"  
  
"I was talking about milli vanilli," Mike said.  
  
"WHAT?" Steve said. "That doesn't even make sense."  
  
"Not to you maybe," Mike said.  
  
In a large meeting room at SDF headquarters, a long table  
  
had been set up with the usual figures sitting around them. General  
  
Nagumo, General Patterson, the negaverse generals, Colonel  
  
Nagumo and the other SDF staff. Chief Kino, Captain Ozaki and  
  
others sat nearby. At the head of the table sat Sylia Coral.  
  
"All right have you made any progress in dealing with this  
  
enemy threat?" Coral asked.  
  
"Some.." General Nagumo said. "But then again this enemy  
  
is not being too blatant about their intentions."  
  
"They've just been doing some random attacks here and  
  
there," General Patterson said.  
  
"There must be some reason for what they're doing  
  
though," Coral said.   
  
"They could be just trying to be terrorists," Chief Kino said.  
  
"I'm not sure about that," Captain Ozaki said.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well I've been doing some investigating, that's all," she  
  
said. "And I've uncovered some information."  
  
"Please continue," Prime Minister Coral said.  
  
Chief Kino wondered why Ozaki hadn't brought him the  
  
information first.   
  
"Well..I interviewed several of the witnesses of the affair.   
  
And the targets have always seemed to be teenagers. And not just  
  
that, but ones who associate themselves with each other," Captain  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
General Patterson whispered something in Maxfield  
  
Stanton's ear. He nodded.  
  
"Associate themselves..you mean they're friends?" General  
  
Nagumo asked.  
  
"Yes..sort of..I did some checking on them. They all attend  
  
the same school. Juuban High School.." Captain Ozaki said.  
  
"Which has been attacked several times by enemy forces  
  
before," Colonel Nagumo said. "I think you're onto something."  
  
"So do I.." Maxfield Stanton said and filled the room with  
  
energy. The Prime Minister, the police, and the military officers  
  
were all hit with some energy, with the exception of General  
  
Patterson and the other negaverse generals.  
  
"Ahem..so..let's get this meeting started," Coral said.  
  
"Have you found out anything?"  
  
Patterson glanced at Nephlite and smiled slightly. Nephlite  
  
nodded.  
  
"Okay..okay..let's try it again," Rick said. They had setup  
  
their band equipment in the gymnasium at Juuban High School.   
  
Rick was on guitar, Steve had a bass. Mike had his keyboard and  
  
drums set up nearby. Raye was holding a microphone.  
  
"Rick we've been at this for three hours," Mike muttered.  
  
"Yeah..we need a break," Steve said.  
  
"But we're almost there for this song," Rick said. "Just a  
  
couple more times and.."  
  
"We'll go insane," Mike and Steve replied.  
  
"Raye what do you think?" Rick asked.  
  
"Just once more Rick, they're right," Raye said.  
  
"Okay..just one more time then we'll break," Rick said.  
  
"Also keep in mind what we'll break," Mike said.  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
The band started up playing one of their newer songs.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"All right...this is a cosmetics shop,": Mina said.  
  
"That it is," Serena said. "Good call."  
  
Mina glanced at her.  
  
"There must be something here that will cover up my scar."  
  
"It's not a scar, it's a cut. Scars are permanent."  
  
"I don't want a scar," Mina said. "Scars are bad."  
  
"Of course..if you got a scar on that pretty little face of  
  
yours, goodbye singing career," Serena said.  
  
"If you got a scar all over your face..goodbye dating  
  
Darien," Mina replied.  
  
"Hey...he'd still date me," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..sure.." Mina said. "He could call you Scarface Head."  
  
"Mina...you are this far from being punished," Serena said.  
  
"Okay..okay.."  
  
"Remember..we were being positive," Serena said.  
  
"Right..I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"As am I Mina."  
  
"Okay.." Mina said.   
  
The two walked up to a counter.  
  
"Hi, do you have anything that will get rid of this?" Mina  
  
asked pointing at the cut.  
  
"What..you're face?" the ditzy clerk said.  
  
"No!" Mina said.  
  
"Positive..Mina..be positive," Serena said.  
  
"I mean this cut.." Mina said.  
  
"Hmm..I think you need a band aid.." the clerk said.  
  
"I think you need a band aid..for your brain!" Mina shouted.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't ask...let's go," Mina said and headed out. Serena  
  
followed.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Dang it!" Steve said. "I hate this song."  
  
"That's only because you keep messing up on it," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"Uh..let's just move onto another one," Rick said.  
  
"I'm getting awfully sick of this," Steve said. "Marathon  
  
sessions. I'm in a band to have fun, I don't care about going  
  
anywhere with it. I don't need to be practicing for seven hours  
  
straight."  
  
"Come on it's only for a few more days," Rick said.  
  
"I can't take another few hours," Steve said. "I need another  
  
break, a long one. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Rick asked.  
  
"Take a break yourselves," Steve said.  
  
"Well that's just great," Rick said.  
  
"He has a point," Raye said.   
  
"This was your idea," Rick said.  
  
"But maybe we are working too hard," Raye said. "It's  
  
supposed to be fun above all else."  
  
"Hah hah!" Mike said and hurried out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Raye muttered.  
  
"That's just Mike for you," Rick said.  
  
"Listen Rick, I didn't want this to turn into what it did.  
  
We're supposed to be enjoying every minute of it, not complaining  
  
or having people storming off like this," Raye said. "We should  
  
take it easy."  
  
"Okay..but we're still going to have to put some work in,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"Let's cut down the new songs. We are being a little unfair  
  
to Mike and Steve."  
  
"All right, we'll try this again soon," Rick said. "We can't  
  
leave the stuff here unattended though."  
  
"Tell you what..you go get us some ice cream. I'll stay here  
  
and watch the stuff," Raye said.  
  
"All right," Rick said. "Be back soon."  
  
Raye stood there and looked at the empty gym. She held  
  
the microphone in her hand, took in a breath and started to sing.  
  
Several minutes later in another cosmetics store.   
  
"Take a look at this.." Mina said holding up a container.  
  
"Hmm..what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well..according to the label..no one should ever use it on  
  
any part of their body..odd thing to be selling," She said and put it  
  
down.  
  
"Oh..bummer," Serena said. "And it's on sale too."  
  
"Now we've been to four stores. The first one had an idiot  
  
running it, the other three didn't seem to understand what we  
  
wanted done. Someone has to get it."  
  
They headed up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" the clerk pleasantly asked.  
  
"Okay..please bear with us as we explain the situation,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Yeah.." Serena said.  
  
"Now..my cheek was cut here," Mina said.  
  
"Unfortunate," Serena said.   
  
"Right..now what I want to know is, is there any sort of  
  
cosmetic in existence that will hide the thing from view, if not heal  
  
it all together," Mina said.  
  
"Hmm..well...there's nothing that can just make it heal,"  
  
the woman said. "At least not in cosmetic lines, but there are  
  
makeups that could help. See if you applied the makeup to both  
  
sides of your face, no one would probably notice."  
  
"Really? Where can we get this makeup?" Mina asked.  
  
"Here of course," the woman said.  
  
"Thank goodness..do you know how many stores we've  
  
been too trying to get that question answered?" Mina asked.  
  
"No.." the clerk said.  
  
"Of course not," Serena said. "But thanks for playing our  
  
game."  
  
"Ahem..so hook us up," Mina said.  
  
"Hook her up, I look fine without makeup," Serena said.  
  
"Oh of course you do, but while you girls are here wouldn't  
  
you like to sample our newest products, not to make you look  
  
good, but to make you look great," the person said.   
  
"Are these by chance free samples?" Mina and Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"Well the samples to see how you like them are," the  
  
woman said.  
  
"We accept your challenge," The two girls said.  
  
The woman grinned.  
  
Challenge? She thought slightly nervously.  
  
  
  
Why do they have to push so hard? Steve thought. I like to  
  
make music. I can work hard if necessary, but not for the wrong  
  
reasons. Getting ready for a concert in a week's time is crazy,  
  
considering it's just to play a few songs at an open mic night no  
  
less. I wonder if Rick hasn't lost the true meaning of what we're  
  
doing here. Though I can't blame him. Raye is a very nice looking  
  
girl. Still someone's going to have to bring him back to his senses.   
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned right into an energy  
  
blast from a Goddess.  
  
Mike had heard the shout a block or so away.   
  
"Sounds like Steve's found some sort of trouble," he said  
  
and ducked into another convenient alley.  
  
"Neptune Star Power," he said and finished his  
  
transformation quickly. He was soon running down the street in  
  
the direction of the shout.  
  
And at the cosmetics shop.  
  
"I don't know.." Mina said looking in the mirror. "I don't  
  
think the world is ready for me wearing this eyeshadow. I had best  
  
leave them in suspense."  
  
Serena and the woman sighed.  
  
"I think I just want to cover up my cut for now..." Mina  
  
said. "How much does that makeup cost."  
  
"It's very affordable. Only forty eight dollars."  
  
"Forty..eight dollars.." Mina said. "Just for makeup."  
  
"Well..it's specialized to match skin tone you know.."  
  
"Why can't you give me something that doesn't match the  
  
skin tone but covers it up all the same."  
  
"I could, but you want to look natural don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but what if you gave me something that was close to  
  
skin tone, but not completely it."  
  
"You're playing with fire dear," the woman said.  
  
"No...I will continue my search elsewhere," Mina said.  
  
"Thank you for your time. I'll be back for the  
  
eyeshadow..someday. Come on Serena."  
  
Mina headed out.  
  
"Uh..you wouldn't happen to have any phenoms would  
  
you?" Serena asked.  
  
"What?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Uh..you know those chemicals you use to attract other  
  
people, not perfumes..per se. but.."  
  
"You mean pheromones?"  
  
"Yeah.." Serena said.  
  
"Well sure..we've got some."  
  
"Give me your cheapest bottle possible," Serena said.  
  
"Serena.." Mina said poking her head back in the door.  
  
"Coming Mina, just buying a present for someone..."  
  
Serena said.  
  
Mina glanced at her and headed back out.  
  
"This stuff really works right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Depends on what you want it to do," the woman said.  
  
There was a screech outside.  
  
"Uh oh..gotta go.." Serena said. "I'll be back."  
  
She hurried out the door. Mina had just dodged an attack  
  
by a Goddess.  
  
Steve let out a grunt. His face was bruised. The blast had  
  
cut open one of the veins in his forehead and he was bleeding  
  
slightly. The Goddess didn't waste the energy on another attack  
  
she merely reached forward and grabbed at him. He threw a punch  
  
connecting, the Goddess grimaced and threw her own punch.   
  
  
  
The two were soon duking it out.  
  
"I can do this much longer then you can!" The Goddess  
  
shouted.   
  
"I'm not convinced," Steve said and jabbed. The Goddess  
  
ducked it and kneed him in the chest.  
  
"Oh..you wanna street fight then!" Steve said and grabbed a  
  
trash can swinging it at the Goddess. The Goddess hurriedly  
  
blasted the can away with some energy and threw a punch at him.   
  
He dodged it and came up swinging.   
  
Guardian Neptune rounded a corner and looked at the  
  
scene.  
  
"That's odd," he said. "I guess if this keeps up I'll just let  
  
Steve see what he can do."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his  
  
communicator.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting awfully sick of you people!" Mina shouted  
  
taking up a fighting position.  
  
The Goddess stood in the middle of the street and grinned.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself...."  
  
The two girls said there looking for their opportunity.  
  
"Now..I am the Goddess of beauty. Ironic that I'm going to  
  
kill you in front of a cosmetic shop isn't it?"   
  
"No.." the two girls said.  
  
"What's ironic is that we're going to kill you in front of a  
  
cosmetic shop," they replied.  
  
"Hmm..well at least I've got looks..." the Goddess said.  
  
"You'll have diddly squat when I'm done with you," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"What?" Mina said.  
  
"Never mind.." Serena said.  
  
"I've got my own agenda with you all, you Goddess gave  
  
me this stupid cut and now I'm mad! And given that I wasn't able  
  
to get revenge on the Goddess of laughter, I'll get it on  
  
you..prepare to face the true Goddess of love!"  
  
"Often imitated, never duplicated," Serena said.  
  
"Ehh.." the Goddess shouted and unleashed a barrage of  
  
energy. The two girls dived out of the way and the front window of  
  
the store blew apart.  
  
"Wait..a sec, let's get this over with," Mina said. "Just  
  
what's your stupid special power?"  
  
"Mine? Oh..I used up my energy to make myself incredibly  
  
beautiful, no special power here!" the Goddess shouted and fired  
  
again. A car whizzed by.   
  
"Eh.." the Goddess said.  
  
"You're standing in the middle of a street moron!" Mina  
  
shouted and charged at her. The Goddess leapt forward, grabbed  
  
her, and threw her in through the store window. She let out a  
  
scream before crashing into a display and being doused with make  
  
up.  
  
"You won't get me!" Serena shouted and dashed down the  
  
sidewalk.  
  
"Fine..I'll just get her," the Goddess said and jumped in the  
  
window.  
  
Mina whirled and ducked the attack. She swung around  
  
and jumped on the Goddess from behind and began hitting her on  
  
the head.  
  
"Stop it!" the Goddess shouted.  
  
"Nope..." Mina said. "And while I'm here."   
  
She held on and pulled out her power stick.   
  
"Venus, Planet..Power.."  
  
The Goddess threw her off. She smashed into another  
  
display.  
  
"Ew..more make up," she said as she transformed.  
  
The Goddess whirled and fired a barrage at her. Venus  
  
despite changing was not ready and she was blasted back out the  
  
window. She barely rolled out of the way of a speeding car. The  
  
Goddess attacked again.   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" came a shout. The golden disk that  
  
was Sailor Moon's tiara flew at the Goddess. The Goddess whirled  
  
and caught it.  
  
"WHAT!" Sailor Moon screeched.  
  
"Hah!" the Goddess said and tossed it inside the store.  
  
"You're not allowed to do that!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Hah.." the Goddess said and readied an energy blast for  
  
Venus.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted. The  
  
attack flew upward and hit the Goddess straight on. She fell  
  
backwards and stumbled. Sailor Moon rushed forward, called on  
  
Mars' aura, jumped into the air, and did her patented kick. The  
  
Goddess stumbled the other way. Sailor Moon landed and then did  
  
a spin kick. The Goddess smashed into the store.  
  
"I'll take care of this Venus, you see where everyone else is  
  
and get them here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You got it! look out!" Venus said.  
  
The Goddess leapt out of the store. 


	175. 175

Chapter 175  
  
"Forget energy..I'll take you down old school!" the  
  
Goddess shouted.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said nimbly using Venus agility to  
  
dodge the attacks.   
  
"I mean I'll beat you with my bare hands."  
  
"Good luck," Sailor Moon said, and using Jupiter's aura  
  
she lunged forward and hit the Goddess with an upper cut. The  
  
Goddess stumbled back and hit a parked car.   
  
"We do so much property damage," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Moon Sword."  
  
With her light sword she charged forward and tried to stab  
  
the Goddess. The Goddess reached up and grabbed the blade,  
  
pulled the sword out of her hands and threw it down the street.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Sailor Moon said and leapt on top of the  
  
Goddess and began slapping her.  
  
"Hey..stop it.." the Goddess said and pushed Sailor Moon  
  
off of her.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Came a shout  
  
as Venus had leapt across the street and made her attack. The  
  
enemy Goddess was hit at point blank and she screeched.  
  
"Here..Sailor Moon!" Venus said weakly leaning against a  
  
pole for support she tossed Sailor Moon her scepter.  
  
Sailor Moon hit the Goddess with it in the head.  
  
"Take that!" Sailor Moon said. The Goddess staggered  
  
back, but unleashed a massive barrage that knocked Sailor Moon  
  
back down the street, she landed on her butt.  
  
"Ouch!" she said.  
  
The Goddess charged forward. A rose smashed into the  
  
ground. The Goddess ran right over it and leapt at Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon tried to dodge, but she was frozen in fear. A black  
  
figure leapt into the air and kicked the Goddess into the street.   
  
Tuxedo Mask landed.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Venus shouted dreamily.  
  
"It's not over!" the Goddess shouted seconds before getting  
  
hit by a dump truck. She bounced off at an angle and lay on the  
  
nearby sidewalk.  
  
"Won't take much to get rid of her now," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She's all mine!" Venus said angrily. "Venus...Crescent  
  
Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack hit the Goddess on the head and she  
  
disintegrated.  
  
Venus sank to the ground.  
  
The fight continued.   
  
"What no special power?" Steve muttered blocking a  
  
punch.  
  
"My power is strength. I am the Goddess of strength."  
  
"Hadn't noticed," Steve said.  
  
The Goddess kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Cheater," Steve wheezed. The Goddess kneed him in the  
  
head, he staggered back. She built up her energy.  
  
"Hmm..honorable or dishonorable.." Neptune said holding  
  
up his sword and standing on a nearby wall. "Ehh..I'll sink to their  
  
level," he said and fired hitting the Goddess of strength from  
  
behind. She whirled.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!" he shouted. The  
  
Goddess ducked the attack and charged at him.   
  
"Yeah..whatever," Neptune said and leapt up onto the  
  
nearby wall. The Goddess grabbed the wall and climbed up.   
  
Neptune fired at her knocking her back off.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!" he tried again. The  
  
Goddess rolled out of the way.  
  
"All right..I'll just use the friggin sword!" Neptune shouted.   
  
The Goddess fired an energy bolt at him. He jumped out of the way  
  
keeping his balance on the wall and firing his sword at the same  
  
time. The Goddess dodged.  
  
"This is going to be a long day I see," Neptune said.  
  
"I can take what you've got to dish out," The Goddess said.   
  
She built up her energy. Neptune fired again. The shots hit, but  
  
didn't deter the Goddess, she continued building her energy.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"  
  
The attack hit, but didn't deter the creature.   
  
"Uh...hmm...okay...NEPTUNE TIDE OF  
  
DESTRUCTION!"  
  
The attack flew out knocking him off the wall with the  
  
kick, it hit the creature.  
  
Neptune jumped back onto the wall weakly and looked.   
  
The creature stood there, bruised and battered, but she let loose an  
  
energy barrage, which flew into him and the wall. He let out a  
  
shout as he hit hard and fell unconscious.  
  
"Well..now we're getting somewhere," the Goddess said.  
  
"Round two!" Guardian Pluto said swinging his fists. The  
  
Goddess barely had time to avoid it. Soon the two were duking it  
  
out again.  
  
"I can't believe you'd try to beat me again," the Goddess  
  
said.  
  
"Hah..when I transformed it healed me..so I can go ten  
  
rounds with you sucker," Pluto said and hit her with an uppercut.  
  
"We'll see," The Goddess said.  
  
Elsewhere, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were within a  
  
few blocks of the battle driving in Haruka's convertible.  
  
"We probably won't even get there before they settle it,"  
  
Uranus muttered.  
  
"We still have to see what we can do," Neptune said.  
  
  
  
"I guess so," Uranus said.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!" Pluto shouted and hit her hard. The  
  
Goddess staggered back, but with her hands bristling with energy  
  
she countered and hit back. Pluto staggered back.  
  
"Come on.." the Goddess said.  
  
Pluto quickly drew his sword and fired.  
  
"Cheater!" the Goddess shouted and dived out of the way.  
  
"You're in no position to talk!" Pluto said and lunged  
  
forward grabbing her and tossing her into a wall. She got up  
  
quickly and charged forward.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"  
  
The Goddess connected too. They both were hit and both  
  
spun backwards from the force.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
The two attacks smashed into the Goddess. She let out a  
  
shriek.  
  
Pluto gasped for breath.  
  
"She's mine," he said. "Pluto Hurricane Punch!"  
  
He let loose his second attack and it blasted the enemy  
  
apart.  
  
"Guys.."he said. "When I change back into a human..I'm  
  
going to need some medical attention. So's Mike."  
  
"We'll call an ambulance," Uranus said.  
  
"Did they hurt you bad?" Mars asked.  
  
A car sped up.  
  
"Did you get them," Sailor Uranus said getting out.  
  
"Oh..yeah...ow.." Pluto said rubbing his head.  
  
"Tough fight huh?" Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"I've had worse," Pluto said.  
  
"No he hasn't," Mars said.   
  
Sailor Uranus glanced at Sailor Neptune and then dashed  
  
for the car. Neptune whirled.  
  
"Haruka! What are you...!"  
  
She realized it and raced towards the car too. Uranus  
  
gunned the engine and sped off.  
  
"Oh..no.." she said.  
  
"What is it?" Mars asked.  
  
Sailor Neptune didn't reply and leapt off quickly.  
  
"I wonder what all that's about?" Mars said.  
  
Guardian Neptune emerged from the hole in the wall and  
  
staggered forward.  
  
"Hi.." he said and collapsed.  
  
  
  
Haruka had driven for two hours. She knew it would take  
  
some time for Michiru to get on her trail, especially since she was  
  
in human form and wasn't taking any obvious routes either. She  
  
figured the Goddesses would know what she was up to. She  
  
finally arrived at a large field where she parked the car and headed  
  
out to wait. She didn't transform so that the others would not be  
  
able to track her.  
  
"I'm waiting," She said.  
  
About half an hour had passed before the Goddess stepped  
  
out in front of her.  
  
"I knew you'd accept," she said. "The way you've set this  
  
up you really do want to take me on alone."  
  
"That's right," Haruka said and pulled out her power stick  
  
to transform.  
  
"You realize that we weren't about to fight you after our  
  
last battle had just concluded," she said.  
  
"I knew that, that's why I took the time to get out here.  
  
Besides one of you even weakened versus one Sailor Scout seems  
  
like a fair fight."  
  
"Indeed it does," the Goddess said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Very ready," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Then let's go to it!"  
  
Sailor Uranus and the Goddess of the Earth stared at each  
  
other. Their eyes were narrowed, each of them was mentally  
  
preparing, trying to figure out what strategy to take first.   
  
She'd be expecting world shaking. Uranus thought. She  
  
also has the best possible defense against it, the ability to control  
  
the earth itself. Regardless of my first move she'll obviously try to  
  
use that power to not give me any ground to stand on. The sword  
  
will be the best way to weaken her, then maybe I can hit her with  
  
more power.  
  
The Goddess grinned slightly slowly letting a ball of energy  
  
form in her hand.  
  
"Come now..why don't you make the first move?"She  
  
asked.  
  
"I'll wait," Sailor Uranus said ready to pull her sword out  
  
of the dimensional corridor it usually existed in.  
  
The two continued to stare at each other.  
  
"While we wait for the other to blink, I have to ask, just  
  
why are you here?" the Goddess asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," Sailor Uranus said continuing to size  
  
up the situation. There was a reason she had chosen this field.   
  
There would be no cover for her or the Goddess. It left the  
  
smallest possibility of strategy's backfiring. Granted, an area with  
  
more hiding places might have given her a tactically better chance,  
  
it also gave the Goddess a chance to hide as well. This way it was  
  
straightforward.  
  
"You just want revenge for what illusion did to you," the  
  
Goddess said.  
  
"That is not my only motivation," Sailor Uranus said. "So if  
  
you believe I will be driven on the pure force of anger, you are  
  
mistaken."  
  
"Maybe," the Goddess said continuing to expand her  
  
energy. "Just how high do you think I can bring this before you do  
  
something?"  
  
Uranus knew it had a point. She had no intention of being  
  
blasted away with one shot. Then again, if the Goddess used up so  
  
much energy and missed...  
  
Uranus stepped forward into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh..so now you're going to go...all right..." the Goddess  
  
said. "About time."  
  
Sailor Uranus readied herself, and then drew her sword.   
  
No use using it for surprise here. She thought. Let the  
  
Goddess wonder just what I'm going to do. She thought and drew  
  
the light sword from it's sheath. The sheath disappeared back into  
  
dimensional storage. Uranus held it.  
  
"Oh..dear a light sword. As if we haven't seen enough of  
  
those!" the Goddess shouted.  
  
Sailor Uranus attacked zig zagging across the ground. The  
  
Goddess grinned as a wall of Earth flew up in front of her. Sailor  
  
Uranus veered off and came around from another aside quickly.   
  
The Goddess threw up another wall and jumped away. Sailor  
  
Uranus banked off again and swung her sword unleashing an  
  
attack. The Goddess avoided it. Sailor Uranus leapt right at her.   
  
The Goddess sent a wave of earth flying back at her. Uranus leapt  
  
over it and down with her sword.  
  
"Uh uh..." the Goddess said and flung the energy ball she  
  
had created right at Uranus.   
  
The blast hit with tremendous force. She was thrown back  
  
forty feet, and smashed into the dirt wincing. The energy had hit  
  
hard. The Goddess took a few seconds to recover her strength and  
  
then sent another wave of earth cascading along the ground. Sailor  
  
Uranus moved to get up to avoid it but was clipped on the leg and  
  
knocked off balance. She hit the ground again.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Neptune was piloting a helicopter.  
  
"Mercury...you there?" she said into her communicator.  
  
"Yes Neptune, I've located Sailor Uranus, she's ninety  
  
seven miles north of here," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"She knew it would take me some time to get there..what a  
  
stubborn fool she is," Neptune. "Can you give me the exact data?"  
  
"Yes, it's coming through now," Mercury said. "Neptune,  
  
you shouldn't just go alone though."  
  
"I don't have the time to pick anyone else up," Neptune  
  
said with determination.  
  
Sailor Uranus dived out of the way of another earth attack,  
  
waves of earth were flying at her as she raced away from them.   
  
She could outrun them only avoided them from jumping from side  
  
to side, but the Goddess was very quickly was throwing another  
  
wave into her path.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as a new wave flew at her. She leapt on  
  
top of it and jumped off.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" she shouted sending the wave  
  
flying down the wave.  
  
"No.." the Goddess said and erected another earthen wall.  
  
The attack flew up and up into the air smashing into the ground  
  
several yards away.  
  
"You've got to come to me..but you can't touch me," The  
  
Goddess said unleashing another attack wave. She was also  
  
building up energy in her other hand again.  
  
Sailor Uranus took the chance to get in her breath.  
  
"You might as well, it could be your last," the Goddess  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe.." Sailor Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
The attack flew right at the Goddess. The Goddess casually  
  
deflected it. Sailor Uranus leapt forward and off the earthen wall.   
  
She hit the energy attack and knocked it downward. The Goddess  
  
dived out of the way in shock. Sailor Uranus leapt forward sword  
  
drawn and swung at the Goddess whose concentration had been  
  
broken. She stabbed her light sword right into the energy ball. It  
  
exploded all over the Goddess, but threw her back as well.   
  
The two both struggled to get up, they managed to do so  
  
within a second of each other.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"No!" the Goddess shouted.  
  
The two attacks flew out and collided with each other  
  
exploding. The Goddess let out a battle cry and uprooted the  
  
ground all around her in a circle. Sailor Uranus was swept up in  
  
the wave and thrown back several hundred yards by it. The attack  
  
finally dissipated. Sailor Uranus, very weak staggered back  
  
towards the battlefield. The Goddess was also trying to recover.  
  
The attack had taken a lot of out of her.  
  
"I still have enough to beat you," She said angrily.  
  
Sailor Uranus fell to one knee, but slowly stood up again  
  
and started walking. The Goddess waited. One more of those and  
  
I can finish her.  
  
Sailor Uranus kept advancing.  
  
The Goddess knew she had the power to do another full  
  
wave, and then some. But she didn't need a full wave, she just had  
  
to uproot enough earth that Uranus couldn't jump to avoid it. And  
  
given her control, she could pull rock and dirt from miles below  
  
the earth's surface if she had to.  
  
Sailor Uranus advanced closer.  
  
"Yes...do that.." the Goddess said ready to make her final  
  
attack.  
  
Sailor Uranus suddenly stopped and stared. The Goddess  
  
stared back wondering what that meant. Several energy bolts hit  
  
her in the back. She whirled.   
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto shouted and hit  
  
the Goddess dead on with her attack. The Goddess fell to the  
  
ground, but sent a new wave of earth flying at the new arrival. The  
  
wave she had intended to finish Uranus with. Pluto was unable to  
  
avoid it and was thrown back several hundred yards. The Goddess  
  
hurriedly built up her power.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood up slowly. The attack had been brutal.   
  
They've gotten better since I left. She thought and stood up  
  
soon she was leaping back towards the Goddess.  
  
If she has another one of those stupid things this is going to  
  
be annoying.. She thought.  
  
The Goddess did.  
  
Pluto was thrown back another two hundred yards.   
  
The Goddess grinned and then whirled as Sailor Uranus  
  
came up behind her and dug her sword into her chest.  
  
The Goddess of earth cried out and called on more power.   
  
A slab of Earth shot up right under Uranus knocking her off. The  
  
Goddess pulled the sword out and swung at Uranus, who weakly  
  
managed to roll out of the way and kick at her legs. The Goddess  
  
fell. The two were soon grappling.  
  
Sailor Pluto was hurriedly running to the battle as fast as  
  
she could. Leaping was a little to much to ask for at this point.   
  
Her body was quite sore.   
  
Uranus elbowed the Goddess in the head and grabbed at the  
  
hand her sword was in. The Goddess had little energy left to attack  
  
with and tried her best to hold onto the sword. It sliced across  
  
Uranus's cheek. Uranus let out a shout and then punched the  
  
Goddess in the face knocking the sword free.  
  
She grabbed it into dug it into the Goddess who vaporized.   
  
Sailor Uranus fell to the ground as a there was a whirl of helicopter  
  
blades. Sailor Neptune jumped out of the helicopter and raced  
  
towards Uranus.  
  
"Uranus!" She said worriedly.  
  
"Neptune," Uranus replied wincing.  
  
"We've got to get her to a hospital," Pluto said. "I'll fly,  
  
you take care of her Neptune."  
  
The two got Uranus into the back of the helicopter.   
  
Neptune sat back with her, and Pluto gunned the engine taking off.  
  
"Why did you have to do this?" Neptune said.  
  
"I just had to," Uranus said.  
  
"And look what happened," Neptune said. "You almost  
  
died and if Pluto hadn't shown up you would have."  
  
"How..did..you find me?"  
  
"Mercury has one of the cameras..she told me.." Neptune  
  
said.   
  
"I..need to rest," Uranus said and then reverted back to  
  
human form. She then fell asleep. The scar on her cheek was still  
  
bleeding.   
  
Neptune reached for the helicopters first aid kit and stopped  
  
the bleeding."  
  
"I'm glad you showed up Pluto," Neptune said. "If you  
  
hadn't."  
  
"I had a feeling I would be needed," Pluto said. "Why was  
  
she out here?"  
  
"There's no good answer, she was being stubborn and it  
  
cost her."  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Pluto said. "She should be  
  
fine...eventually."  
  
  
  
Three hours later at Tokyo General Hospital. Rick, Raye,  
  
Mina, Lita, Michiru and Setsuna were all sitting in the waiting  
  
room at the hospital's emergency room.  
  
"Well..Mike's gonna be fine, they just want to add some  
  
stitches, and they've been pretty busy," Setsuna said. "He really  
  
took a hit didn't he?"  
  
"He just doesn't know enough to get out of the way," Mina  
  
muttered  
  
"So far Setsuna we Guardian Scouts have managed to put  
  
up some pretty good fights, the only problem is we pay for it," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah..you guys do seem to get hurt more often," Raye  
  
said. "Wonder why that is."  
  
"Steve's going to be kept overnight for observation,"  
  
Setsuna said.   
  
"Hey..if there's anyone who can take that many knocks to  
  
the head, it's Steve,"Rick said.   
  
"He'll be all right though?" Lita asked.  
  
"Most likely," Setsuna said.  
  
"And Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Is asleep, and she's going to need some surgery to repair  
  
some internal damage. But it's not life threatening," Setsuna said.  
  
"That's good," Michiru said. "It was so stupid of her to do  
  
what she's doing."  
  
"Setsuna.." Raye said. "Don't you think we're going to be  
  
really suspicious. I mean..the doctors have got to be wondering by  
  
now just why certain teenagers come in with serious injuries with  
  
unexplained causes?"  
  
"Not..when I'm done with them," Setsuna said with a slight  
  
grin.  
  
"But what if you miss someone?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't miss," Setsuna said.  
  
The door to waiting room opened and General Patterson  
  
stepped in.  
  
"Well hello all," he said. "One of the doctors called up the  
  
police wondering what was going on with all these kids."  
  
"Setsuna," The rest of the room said.  
  
Setsuna showing a rare tinge of embarrassment sighed.  
  
  
  
"I wait till they're done treating the patient before I modify  
  
their memories," She said quickly.  
  
"Well..anyway..I told Chief Kino I'd handle it, and due to  
  
some quick work from Nephlite he readily agreed," Patterson said  
  
with a smile.  
  
"Just how many people's minds are you messing with  
  
anyway?" Mina asked.  
  
"You're next if you ask to many questions," Setsuna said  
  
with a grin.  
  
  
  
An hour later the two girls and Darien were sitting in a  
  
nearby cafe.  
  
"You two all right?" Darien asked.  
  
"We are because you're buying," the two replied happily.  
  
"Good," Darien said.  
  
"Uh.. Mina you've got another cut there," Serena said.  
  
"Well it's a good thing I didn't buy that makeup then isn't  
  
it..I would have put it on and then gotten my butt kicked and given  
  
a new cut anyway," Mina said.  
  
"That's the lesson of the day, when evil psychotic women  
  
run around in the city, don't spend forty eight dollars on makeup,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"It'll heal," Darien said.  
  
"I hope so," Mina said.  
  
"Darien..do you think I'm beautiful?" Serena asked.  
  
"That's a bit out of the blue," Darien said.  
  
"I know, but do you?"  
  
"Of course, and even if you weren't beautiful physically  
  
you'd have a wonderful personality. Fortunately, you are beautiful  
  
on the outside too, and that means I get a bonus," Darien said.  
  
"Hey...Darien..am I beautiful?" Mina asked with a grin.  
  
"Speaking objectively..sure," Darien said.  
  
"How come you didn't speak objectively for me?" Serena  
  
asked. "I deserve objectivity, subjectivity can lead to  
  
misinterpretation."  
  
"Yes, but.." Darien said.  
  
"No..more subjectivity."  
  
"You asked for it," Darien said.  
  
"And I'll get it," Serena said.   
  
A day passed.  
  
Setsuna parked her car in Amy's driveway and walked up  
  
to the door. After a knock Greg answered it.   
  
"Oh...hello Setsuna," he said.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you and your sister if she's here,"  
  
Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the war room," Greg said. "Hotaru's here  
  
too."  
  
"Oh..so she chose you huh?"  
  
"We've been making progress," Greg said.  
  
"That's good news," Setsuna said.  
  
"Hello Setsuna," Hotaru said in her low voice.  
  
"Hotaru..how are you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I..." Hotaru managed to curve the right side of her mouth .  
  
"Am relatively happy."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I see..." she said.  
  
Amy emerged from the war room.  
  
"Hello Setsuna," she said. "What brings you here?" she  
  
said.  
  
"Well..I'm here to find out what's been going on while I've  
  
been gone," Setsuna said. "The other scouts are preoccupied and I  
  
would expect to get the best idea from you anyway."  
  
"Oh..all right," Amy said.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"I'd better get that," She said and vaulted off the couch.  
  
"Uh..if that's Urawa she won't be back for a while," Greg  
  
said.  
  
Amy picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello. Urawa? Yes..fine..how are you.."  
  
Greg sighed.  
  
"He is correct, her conversation will last longer then the  
  
crustaceous period," Hotaru said.  
  
"Uh..well why don't you tell me what's happened," Setsuna  
  
said to Greg.  
  
"The Goddesses have been getting stronger offensively.   
  
It's still only taken two scouts to beat them, the scouts have gotten  
  
really beaten up doing it," Greg said. "We fought off the Goddess  
  
of illusion when she decided to attack us all at once. We saw  
  
through her illusions and beat her. Then Mike, Steve, Rick, Mina  
  
and Raye went to some sort of gathering up north. Raye burned  
  
down a hotel in a battle and she and Mina got hurt badly. Then  
  
Rick, Mike, and Steve had to fight off the Goddess themselves and  
  
they did. Queen Serenity gave them a power upgrade mid stream.   
  
But they also get the stuffing beat out of them doing it."  
  
"But they put up a fight?" Setsuna asked with somewhat  
  
surprise. "I had heard."  
  
"Setsuna, they would have had to," Greg said.  
  
"All right," Setsuna said. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Amy and Michiru ran into a Goddess here, and it was only  
  
hours after the last one showed up."  
  
"That means they can use them much faster then we  
  
expected."  
  
"Yes..Amy managed to stop her with little injuries  
  
thankfully."  
  
"It was then my turn. I battled a Goddess," Hotaru said.   
  
"With Greg's assistance we won. I suffered minor injuries. She  
  
was not very skilled."  
  
"And then Haruka got challenged by the Goddess of the  
  
Earth as Michiru explained," Setsuna said.  
  
"In the meantime, the Goddess of strength knocked Mike  
  
and Steve down again," Greg said.  
  
"Hmm..they are getting more dangerous," Setsuna said.  
  
"We'll have to plan accordingly."  
  
"We tried to make a plan earlier," Greg said. "It really  
  
didn't work out. Or actually Uranus and Neptune said they'd take  
  
care of it. Added surveillance and such. But it's not easy to track  
  
these Goddesses down."  
  
"That's true," Setsuna said.   
  
Amy moved back from the phone.  
  
"So..what'd I miss?" She asked.  
  
"We were just talking about what's been going on since  
  
Setsuna left," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..unfortunately I haven't been able to dig up anything  
  
using Maverick's equipment. He's okay isn't he?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes," Setsuna said. "He's uh...having some problems at  
  
the moment..but..he's physically healthy."  
  
"He hasn't gone insane has he?" Amy asked.  
  
"No..nothing like that," Setsuna said.  
  
"What then?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm sorta curious myself," Greg said.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to be curious as well?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Listen..when we deal with interdimensional phenomena  
  
where two different people exist in two parallel universes, it isn't a  
  
good idea to discuss what's going on in the other one. The effects  
  
could be misunderstood," Setsuna said.  
  
"Now..I'm really curious," Amy said.  
  
"You're not supposed to be. You're the levelheaded one,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"Not anymore," Greg and Hotaru found themselves saying  
  
in unison. Hotaru glanced at him and then started laughing.  
  
"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked in surprise.  
  
"It finally happened! Yes!" Greg shouted jumping atop the  
  
couch and falling off.  
  
"What happened Greg?" Amy asked.   
  
"Either indirectly or directly I got Hotaru to laugh," Greg  
  
said.  
  
"And this caused you to loose all notion of self control?"  
  
Amy asked.  
  
"I'm lying on the floor aren't I?" he muttered.  
  
"True," Amy said.  
  
"Hotaru..just why are you laughing?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Hotaru stopped abruptly and stared at her.  
  
"Because I believe that it was funny somehow," She said.  
  
"Greg and I have already tried to understand the intricacies of this  
  
behavior. But it cannot be understood. I am now researching  
  
another level of emotion, the cause and effect."  
  
"Oh.." Setsuna said.  
  
"She really has improved," Greg said.  
  
"Setsuna..now about the other dimension,.." Amy said.  
  
"I'm sure D.V. can tell you all about when he gets back.   
  
You'll see to that I'm sure," Setsuna said and headed for the door.  
  
"Setsuna...may I return to school?" Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't know. What does your father say?"  
  
"He already enrolled me. He is merely waiting for your  
  
final approval."  
  
"Oh...I guess we'll try it out then," Setsuna said. "I'll be  
  
your teacher so it won't really be too strange."  
  
"Setsuna? Wait a sec," Amy said. "You're going to be  
  
teaching at Juuban High?"  
  
"Yes...I'll be your home room teacher. Surprise," Setsuna  
  
said and headed out.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing I wonder," Greg said.  
  
"We shall find out," Hotaru said. 


	176. 176

Chapter 176  
  
And at SDF headquarters.  
  
"So..General Patterson, what have you found so far?" Prime  
  
Minister Coral asked.  
  
"There does appear to be some evil involvement in these  
  
attacks on these teenagers," Patterson said. "However, little can be  
  
drawn from that."  
  
"I'm not sure about that sir, I took the liberty of  
  
investigating the medical records of the hospital," Captain Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"Is that even legal?" General Nagumo asked.  
  
"Sure..sure it is," Chief Kino. "What'd you find?"  
  
"Well it turns out that one of the patients a Haruka Tenno,  
  
has been in the hospital before for serious injuries. At that time  
  
though, the person she shares an apartment with Michiru Kaioh  
  
was also hospitalized," Captain Ozaki said.  
  
"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Malichite  
  
whispered to Nephlite.  
  
"Be my guest," Nephlite said. "Just wait to hear all she's  
  
learned."  
  
"Furthermore, just a few days ago their was a Goddess  
  
sighting in a northern province, a Michael Leslie and Stephen  
  
Carlin were admitted to a hospital there for serious injuries. And  
  
now just a few days later, here they are both Tokyo General  
  
Hospital. It's not only unusual that this happened twice, but that  
  
their first injuries healed so quickly," Ozaki said.  
  
"Strange," Chief Kino said.  
  
"Is that all?" Prime Minister Coral said.  
  
"Not completely, we have begun to draw some  
  
relationships between these teenagers and their friends. I have  
  
conducted some surveillance."  
  
"You've been busy," General Patterson said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I think you will be quite interested in what we've  
  
found," Captain Ozaki said.  
  
"Really?" Patterson asked. "I'm sure you've found nothing  
  
that helps."  
  
Malichite blasted most of the room with energy.  
  
"So..in conclusion, I've gone through a lot of information  
  
leads and such, and there's just nothing there that helps," Captain  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"It's too bad," Chief Kino said.  
  
"Yeah, information is good to have," General Patterson  
  
said.  
  
"Darien have you been trying to get involved in any of the  
  
battles lately?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh..well I'm usually in no position to help out," Darien  
  
said. "But when I can I try to do what I can."  
  
"Yeah..well I don't want you to," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt," Serena said with all  
  
seriousness. "A lot of us have gotten hurt some more seriously  
  
then others, but we're taking a lot of hits out there. I don't want to  
  
see the same thing happen to you," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, I can't just give up," Darien said.   
  
"I'm asking you to," Serena said. "Please. We can handle  
  
it."  
  
"No..Serena..I won't."  
  
"Darien..you have your work, it's very important. I can't  
  
risk you being injured, perhaps even permanently. Please..we've  
  
done fine up till know. I'm concerned for your safety."  
  
"I'm concerned for yours," Darien said. "You need all the  
  
help you can get."  
  
"I've got it. Please..don't risk yourself," Serena said.  
  
"Serena I..."  
  
"Please.." Serena said practically tearing up.  
  
"All right...unless..I'm really close by."  
  
"All right.." Serena said. "But you have to be really close.   
  
Don't worry. We'll all be fine."  
  
"Uh..sure.." Darien said.   
  
"Now..anyway...For dinner tonight want the all you can eat  
  
meat fest."  
  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked in surprise.  
  
"Don't think I can handle it do ya?"  
  
"It's not really a matter of that..it's just.."  
  
"I want meat..." Serena growled.  
  
"Uh..right..okay.." Darien said.  
  
Setsuna sipped on a cup of coffee in the usual restaurant the  
  
scouts all hung out at it. None of them were around now, which  
  
made sense, they had other things to deal with. I'm sure they were  
  
also annoyed at the prospect of school looming on the horizon.  
  
It's unfortunate that one's so young have to be exposed to  
  
all this. They handle it surprising well. But, now the stakes have  
  
gotten much higher. These Goddesses are dangerous. They're not  
  
very good at achieving their goals, but they've come very close to  
  
killing the scouts on several occasions. And we're no closer to  
  
figuring out just where they're coming from. Their  
  
unpredictability is making this hard too. The scouts will have to  
  
stay together more often. If any of them spends time alone they  
  
could be a target. Of course that could be them at home at night.   
  
Still..if Haruka heals along with Michiru and Hotaru we might be  
  
able to provide some protection. But all three of them have been  
  
through enough themselves. I wish I could help them more then I  
  
am. I guess I'm not really much help to them when I think about it.   
  
Every time I show up it means another enemy has appeared, or that  
  
there's a new battle to fight. I can never say, it's all clear. Or...  
  
don't worry, the wars are over for good. Guess someone has to be  
  
the bringer...of..  
  
She stopped and ducked as the window exploded.   
  
A foolish attack. She thought and hurried out of the  
  
restaurant.  
  
  
  
Soon she was on the run searching for a place to transform.   
  
Her assailant had been stupid to try to take her out with one shot  
  
and alert her to their presence. However, her assailant had  
  
managed to choose to fight her in an area that was well populated.   
  
She knew that time was on her side not the enemy's. She had  
  
already managed to call for help on the communicator too. She  
  
could sense her enemy, but she had yet to be actually attacked  
  
again. That worried her. Perhaps this Goddess was setting up an  
  
ambush. There were many possibilities, and she didn't know how  
  
to guard against them all. The fact that certain pedestrians were  
  
turning to watch her whenever she turned into an alley was even  
  
more annoying. She had hope though. She grabbed a hold of a fire  
  
escape and using all the strength she could muster pulled herself up  
  
onto it. She was soon running up the steps to the roof. Once she  
  
reached the top she sensed the enemy even stronger then before. A  
  
figure leapt at her from behind. She whirled and ducked the attack.   
  
The Goddess dressed in black landed flipped forward and turned  
  
facing her with two black energy swords.  
  
The Goddess wasted no time and lunged at her again.   
  
Setsuna avoided the attack and barely the swords themselves. The  
  
darkness of the night was making it hard to see even with the lights  
  
of the city. The Goddess didn't let up and kept up her attacks.   
  
Setsuna began to get concerned. This was a tough enemy. An  
  
enemy she wondered she would be even able to face with the  
  
enhanced powers of Sailor Pluto behind her.   
  
The enemy struck again managing to cut at her arm. She  
  
responded with a chop of her own. The enemy flipped back and  
  
grinned slightly.  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed.  
  
The enemy attacked again. Setsuna narrowly missed  
  
getting cut on the neck, but she could feel the blood trickle from  
  
her cheek.  
  
"You Goddesses have a nasty habit of doing that!" She  
  
replied and threw a relatively awkward kick. It was enough to get  
  
the Goddess to retreat again. Setsuna moved to another side of the  
  
roof and was ready for the next assault. The light proved no better.   
  
Her goal though was to somehow throw the Goddess off of the  
  
roof. However, she knew the Goddess was probably well aware of  
  
that.  
  
The Goddess attacked yet again. Setsuna reached into her  
  
pocket and pulled out a small canister of mace. She pressed a  
  
button on it and sprayed it's contents into the enemy's face. It  
  
dodged the attack and left itself open to a knee to the head from  
  
Setsuna. It staggered back. Setsuna grabbed her quickly receiving  
  
a cut to the leg in the process she tossed the Goddess off the roof,  
  
took in a gasp of air and pulled out her transformation crystal.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" she shouted and transformed  
  
instantly. When she came out of the attack she was surprised to  
  
find the light's all disappearing all around her. Darkness enclosed  
  
her. She couldn't see anything at all.  
  
She was hit with some energy she stumbled forward  
  
wincing. She whirled and spun her staff as quickly as she could.   
  
The Goddess had managed to make the area dark, but she had  
  
some defense. The crystal on her staff glowed slightly giving her  
  
partial illumination. The Goddess lunged at her swinging her  
  
swords. Pluto barely blocked the attack. The Goddess came at her  
  
again right afterward she deflected the attack but received another  
  
cut to the arm. Fortunately the healing power of the transformation  
  
had mended the other wounds. The Goddess didn't let up  
  
constantly swinging her swords and leaping knowing Pluto had to  
  
be on the defensive. Pluto did her best to block the attacks, but  
  
another cut to her arm caused her to almost drop her staff because  
  
of the pain. She held on tight and waited for the next attack.  
  
With Tuxedo Mask at the wheel, a red sports car turned a  
  
corner and raced down the street. Sailor Moon sat in the passenger  
  
seat talking into her wrist communicator.  
  
"Now where are we headed Mercury?" she asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto is at the top of the boutique at 10th and White  
  
Rose streets," Mercury said making use of the spy camera she had  
  
been lent by her brother.  
  
"We're almost there," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Got it.." Sailor Moon said. "Now..Darien...remember...  
  
The car was surrounded in blackness. Tuxedo Mask hit the  
  
brakes and the car slid to a stop.  
  
"What happened?" Sailor Moon said in surprise.  
  
"There's something going on," Tuxedo Mask said. The two  
  
got out of the car.   
  
"I can't see anything," Sailor Moon said. "Hmm..there  
  
should be something I can do to light things up, I'm the moon  
  
princess."  
  
She felt for her tiara and pulled it off her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she said and held onto it. The area lit  
  
up with the light, but she felt it warming up her hand.  
  
"Uh..Tiara..never mind.." she said. The light dimmed.  
  
Sailor Moon. Came a voice in her head. This is Queen  
  
Serenity. You're tiara can be a light source. Just put it on your  
  
head and ask it to show you the way.  
  
"Uh..okay.." Sailor Moon said and put it on her head.  
  
"Moon Tiara..let there be light!"  
  
A small beam of light flew out of the tiara. She looked  
  
around. Tuxedo Mask stood next to the car.  
  
"There you are," She said.  
  
"Yep, here I am," Tuxedo Mask said. "Let's try and get  
  
back to where we can see."  
  
"Okay.." Sailor Moon said. They worked their way to a  
  
sidewalk and then back out into the light.   
  
"That's odd..it looks like it's well lit," Tuxedo Mask said  
  
looking at the street.   
  
"Uh huh," Sailor Moon said. "What do you think's behind  
  
all this?"  
  
"Maybe..the Goddess Pluto must be fighting."  
  
"You're right," Sailor Moon said. "Uh..stay here..I'm going  
  
back in."  
  
"Sailor Moon, I can't just stand by and.."  
  
"Trust me..I'll handle it," Sailor Moon said. "Call the  
  
others, tell them what's happening."  
  
"All right," Tuxedo Mask said. "Be careful."  
  
"I will be," she said and walked back into the area.  
  
"Watch out for that..." Tuxedo Mask shouted too late.  
  
"Ouch!" Sailor Moon said as she picked herself off of the  
  
ground.   
  
"Fire hydrant," Tuxedo Mask muttered.  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto ducked yet another attack. A blast of energy  
  
flew at her. She was hit and stumbled a few steps, the Goddess  
  
came up behind her and hit her with the swords. She let out a  
  
small scream and whirled with her staff connecting with the  
  
Goddess and knocking her back.  
  
"Just who are you!" she muttered. "The Goddess of  
  
illusion again?"  
  
"Darkness!" the Goddess said. Pluto fired a blast from her  
  
staff in that direction.  
  
"Not there!" the Goddess said firing her own energy blast.   
  
Pluto saw out of the corner of her eye and dodged it.   
  
She is not going to be easy to take down. She thought.  
  
"Ouch.." Sailor Moon said as she bumped into yet another  
  
object. "This is getting annoying."   
  
She turned her head to bring the light forward. A figure  
  
moved towards her.  
  
She let out a screech until she realized it was just a normal  
  
human being.  
  
"Oh..hello," she said.  
  
"What is going on you monster?" the guy said grabbing her.  
  
"Hey..leggo.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No..I want some answers.."  
  
Sailor Moon kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Sorry.." She said and moved forward.   
  
"9th Street.." I'm almost there," she said quickening her  
  
pace. Another figure stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Ahh.." she said and crashed into her.  
  
Sailor Moon brought her light around and found herself  
  
staring into Sailor Mars' face.  
  
"Oh...hello.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Mars glared at her.  
  
"How'd you get your tiara to do that?" Mars muttered.  
  
"I asked it. Your tiara probably can't do it, I'm the moon  
  
princess," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Tiara..give me some light here," Mars said.  
  
A red beam flew out from it.  
  
Mars stuck her tongue out. Sailor Moon scowled at her.  
  
"Lights..down there..what's going on?" the Goddess of  
  
darkness said seeing the tiara lights moving closer. Sailor Pluto  
  
took the chance to fire of a barrage of energy blasts. The Goddess  
  
quickly avoided them and charged forward. Sailor Pluto avoided  
  
the attacks barely by leaping up into the air. She had no idea where  
  
she'd land. She felt the roof, but she was hit dead on by an energy  
  
blast and knocked backward. The Goddess charged forward and  
  
attacked again. She barely managed to block the attacks and then  
  
felt herself brush against the roof's edge. She lost her balance. The  
  
Goddess attack again. She went tumbling off and she hit hard. The  
  
Goddess leapt at her and attacked. She rolled out of the way and  
  
tried to stand up only to get herself cut with one of the swords.  
  
Pluto winced at the pain and tried to block the attacks.  
  
A blue shot flew through the darkness and hit the Goddess  
  
from behind. She pitched forward and whirled.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" came a shout. The air was filled  
  
with fog.  
  
"Let's even up the odds a little," Mercury said.   
  
"MERCURY! Now we can't see any thing!" Sailor Moon  
  
shrieked from nearby.   
  
The Goddess whirled and fired off energy in all directions.  
  
It heard several cries and looked around defensively.  
  
A barrage of blue and black bolts flew through the darkness  
  
and hit the creature.  
  
"How can you see?" The Goddess shouted.  
  
Mercury studied her visor and the patterns of energy she  
  
was getting. She pointed. Guardian Saturn aimed his sword based  
  
on her arm position and fired again. Sailor Saturn standing along  
  
side did the same. The fog began to clear.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars light shined right on the  
  
Goddess. She leapt into the air worriedly.   
  
"Now where'd she go?" Mars muttered.  
  
"The roof.." Sailor Mercury said. The five scouts leapt up  
  
to the top of the roof. A barrage of energy flew at them, they  
  
ducked it.  
  
Both Saturn flew blasts of energy into the darkness hoping  
  
to rattle the Goddess.  
  
"Missed," Mercury said.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars shined their lights around  
  
trying to find her.  
  
"She's moving too fast!" Mercury shouted seconds before  
  
being hit by the Goddess and flung to the ground. Saturn turned  
  
his light sword illuminating the Goddess and he swung into her.  
  
The Goddess distracted by Mercury was hit and let out a scream.  
  
The darkness began to disappear. Sailor Saturn caught it with her  
  
scythe and knocked the Goddess into the center of the roof right  
  
into the light of Sailor Moon's tiara. Mars leveled it with a kick  
  
and then pinned her down holding down her sword arms.  
  
"You're not going anywhere.." Mars said.  
  
The Goddess unleashed an energy blast blasting Mars back.  
  
A blue light sword blast hit the Goddess and she screeched  
  
even as she tried to stand. Sailor Saturn swung at her with her  
  
scythe, the Goddess blocked it. Sailor Moon swung her own moon  
  
sword. Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn sparred with her. Guardian  
  
Saturn came up behind and swung through her. She shrieked, the  
  
darkness melted away revealing the rooftop. The Goddess  
  
staggered back rapidly running out of strength.  
  
"Time to go.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No.." the Goddess said and unleashed one final energy  
  
attack.   
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn shouted and blew the attack  
  
apart.  
  
Guardian Saturn blasted her with the sword. She sank to  
  
one knee.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.   
  
The attack blasted through the Goddess and blew her apart.  
  
Two days later.  
  
"You okay Setsuna?" Michiru asked starring at the large  
  
bandage on Setsuna's forehead as well as the one on her cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine," Setsuna said sipping some coffee.  
  
"Tough break huh?"  
  
"Michiru..are you enjoying this?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Because you're usually not the one who gets beaten up,"  
  
Michiru said. "It's nice to see that even you take some hits  
  
occasionally."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if I didn't take hits, and was as tough  
  
as an army?" Setsuna asked. "You know someone who can jump  
  
into battle to aid you and it capable of fighting off the toughest of  
  
foes."  
  
"No, because you're hardly around," Michiru said smiling.  
  
Setsuna grinned.  
  
"So is Haruka up yet?"  
  
"No..but she sleeps in," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka staggered out of the bedroom.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked looking at Setsuna.   
  
She hadn't actually seen Setsuna since her hospitalization.  
  
"Not as much what happened to you I assure you," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"Oh...that's fortunate," Haruka said. "But you never get  
  
beaten up."  
  
"Obviously that isn't true anymore," Setsuna said. "I don't  
  
know why this is such a big deal. Hotaru laughed you know.  
  
That's just as rare. I don't see you fawning over her."  
  
"Yeah..well..Hotaru might kill us and not understand why  
  
it's murder," Michiru said.  
  
"Exactly," Haruka said.  
  
"I could kill you and then disappear into another time.   
  
Have you thought about that?" Setsuna asked. "You should just be  
  
as scared of me."  
  
Michiru and Haruka glanced at each other.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back Steve," Raye said. "It's good to see you  
  
feeling better."  
  
"Yeah..well..guess this means our concert's going to stink  
  
huh?" Steve asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Rick said. "We're supposed to be  
  
having fun. I realized that at about four forty two AM this morning,  
  
but that's not important. Let's just try a normal practice. Some of  
  
our old songs, a new one or two. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure.." Steve said.  
  
"Rock the cazbah!" Mike said and banged on a drum.  
  
"I think the brain damage has made him worse," Raye said.  
  
"I didn't get brain damage," Mike said.  
  
"Are you sure?" the other three asked.  
  
"No," Mike said and started trying to play a violin concerto  
  
on the drums.  
  
"Stop doing that," Raye snapped. "Yesterday it was the  
  
opera."  
  
"I'm in a messed up sort of mood," Mike said. "Can't  
  
blame me."  
  
"Guess not," Raye said.  
  
"Hi everybody!" came a jovial voice. The group all looked  
  
to see Mina standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Why so competitive," Mina said. "I just swung by to see  
  
how Tokyo's best rock and roll band was doing."  
  
"Yeah.." Mike said and started playing the minute waltz on  
  
the symbols.  
  
Raye whirled towards him.   
  
"Uh..Figaro.." Mike said.  
  
"Mina..you have an ulterior motive," Raye said. " What is  
  
it?"  
  
"I am just curious about how the competition's going to  
  
be," Mina said.  
  
"Competition?" The other four asked.  
  
"You're not going to.." Raye trailed off.  
  
"Uh huh..." Mina said. "This weekend at the open mic, will  
  
be the first debut of Mina Deveraux!"   
  
"You don't have a band Mina!" Raye snapped back.  
  
"Ah..but I found a group of backup band people who want  
  
me just for my body..and I accept that," Mina said. "Now..ta ta!"   
  
She then did a gymnastics tumbling pass out the door.  
  
"I didn't know she still did gymnastics," Steve said.  
  
"Neither did I," Mike said.  
  
"She's going to make such a fool of herself," Raye said.  
  
"What's it really matter Raye?" Rick said.  
  
"She's gotta be kidding Rick. She doesn't even practice."  
  
"Well..actually Raye from time to time she does," Mike  
  
said. "She actually  
  
made an effort. Though I think she gave up for a while. I don't  
  
really know."  
  
"So even if she did try. Just what does she hope to prove?"  
  
Raye asked.  
  
"I guess that she's a good singer," Steve said.  
  
"That'll be the day," Raye said.  
  
"I was thinking Artemis. You know how I've had trouble  
  
figuring out how I should be a good leader to the Guardians?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
"Yep, you have an idea?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yeah, why don't I take on Maverick's personality."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well..the guys listen to him."  
  
"Because he's capable of beating all three of them up."  
  
"No..no..it's not just that, he gives out this aura of being  
  
tough. He seems to know all, see all, and he's a tough fighter.   
  
Working to be a tough fighter may take some time, but I'm smart  
  
enough to be intimidating."  
  
"Greg..you're unassertive though."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Greg said. "If I'm going to lead I have to  
  
be assertive anyway. So I'll do what he does."  
  
"I don't know if that's the right way to handle it," Artemis  
  
said. The phone rang. Greg picked it up.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Greg..I desire your presence," Hotaru said at the other end  
  
of the line.  
  
"Oh..Hotaru..sure..uh where?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"Uh..I'll be there in a few minutes all right."  
  
"Acceptable," Hotaru said. "Thank you," She added and  
  
hung up.  
  
Greg put down the phone.   
  
"Hotaru wants to see me," he said. "I wonder why. I mean  
  
she can go to school. What does she need me for?"  
  
"Good question," Artemis said. "But about your other  
  
idea.."  
  
Soon Greg was walking along the street.  
  
"Greg, it's not that I have any problem with you coming up  
  
with ideas, is that this one probably won't work," Artemis said.  
  
"I don't know Artemis. I think it has a shot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know it's just a hunch."  
  
"I think you're getting delusional."  
  
"We'll see.." Greg said.   
  
"Guess so," Artemis said. "All right..so now that you're  
  
committed, what's your plan to accomplish this."  
  
Greg stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What a foolish idea that was," he muttered. "I have no  
  
idea what came over me. Any ideas?"  
  
"You been hitting the bottle?" Artemis asked.  
  
"No," Greg said.  
  
"Good, because that would only make this all worse. I have  
  
no idea what's wrong with you. It seems a prerequisite of being a  
  
scout nowadays is to be have something wrong with your mind  
  
somewhere," Artemis said  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"I am glad you have come," Hotaru said staring out her  
  
window as Greg entered her room.  
  
"Sure..that's what friends do," Greg said.  
  
"Hmm..true," Hotaru said. "It was my goal to achieve a  
  
social level at an accelerated pace so that I might enter school,  
  
where I hope to continue growing. However, I was hoping that  
  
during this time period you could aid me further."  
  
"Uh..sure..whatever I can do to help," Greg said.  
  
"Good," Hotaru said. "Perhaps you can also help me regain  
  
the ability to study. I have done much, but do not have the  
  
discipline I believe capable for school yet. However, I hope to  
  
change that."  
  
"That's one thing I can help with for sure," Greg said.  
  
Hotaru nodded and turned.  
  
"It is interesting," she said.  
  
"What is?" Greg asked.  
  
"It is interesting how you help you so much, and I have not  
  
been able to return any of this to you."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Why? Doesn't everyone do something for some sort of  
  
reward. If not monetary, then spiritual?"  
  
"Sure..I guess I feel better helping you."  
  
"Still..All I can manage to do is say thank you," Hotaru  
  
said. "I can't smile. I can't come up with a way to express my  
  
gratitude."  
  
"Gratitude is sometimes hard to show," Greg said. "That's  
  
no problem."  
  
"Maybe..however..I hope you will not misunderstand..I  
  
don't mean this in the traditional way..but I know that it will at  
  
least show my appreciation at a higher level."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Greg  
  
blushed.  
  
"You do not misunderstand?" She asked.  
  
"No..no..you got the point across.." Greg said. "Your  
  
welcome.." he stammered.  
  
Hotaru nodded.   
  
"Would you like a drink perhaps?" she asked.  
  
"Vodka..ahem..I mean..sure.." Greg said and promptly  
  
feinted.  
  
"Strange response," Hotaru said.  
  
And that night was the night of the double date. At a very  
  
elegant restaurant Amy, Urawa, Serena, and Darien sat around a  
  
table in their best clothing.  
  
Serena was waving about a champagne glass filled with  
  
water.   
  
"So..needless to say, I've always been wary of the creme  
  
filled donuts," She said. The other three looked at her.  
  
"You'll understand someday," She added.  
  
"So Urawa..Amy tells me your one of the top students in  
  
the country," Darien said.  
  
"Well on the national scores anyway," Urawa said.  
  
"So what's your goal in life?" Darien asked.  
  
"Probably to be a doctor," Urawa said. Serena's gazed  
  
shifted to Amy. The blue haired girls eyes widened in surprise and  
  
then her face seemed to take on a depressed mood. Urawa didn't  
  
notice.  
  
"You see..we're not able to influence our destiny very  
  
much. It controls us, toys with us, sometimes gives us good things.   
  
But being a doctor lets you fight against destiny for others. You  
  
can do your part to help people, to curb fate. It's not a god  
  
complex, but it is power. Not bad power either, but the power of  
  
an angel."  
  
"Urawa.." Amy said silently. "You should research it  
  
more," She added. "Serena..why don't you tell us about your goals  
  
in life?"  
  
Urawa was a bit surprised at Amy's reaction.   
  
"Me..I just want to marry Darien, and then we'll see what  
  
happens," Serena said.  
  
"Oh come now..there has to be more than that," Urawa said  
  
with a grin trying to shake off his girlfriend's activities. "Don't you  
  
have a job you would like to do?"  
  
"Work is work.." Serena said. "But..you wouldn't believe  
  
this Urawa..but the job I currently do is very stressful and it's  
  
soured me to the whole idea of being a productive member of  
  
society."  
  
"What do you do now?" Urawa asked.  
  
"Uh..volunteer," Serena quickly replied. "In various  
  
places."  
  
Amy and Darien sighed.  
  
"If you don't like to do it, why do you volunteer?"  
  
"Well..what I do is kinda more like a draft."  
  
"Oh? Sounds interesting," Urawa said.   
  
"It's not.." Serena said. "Darien..what about your dreams?"  
  
She said changing the subject.  
  
"Me? Well I'm sure all my dreams involve you," Darien  
  
said. "But I guess my dream is to be part of our country's first  
  
space mission."  
  
"That's a noble goal," Urawa said.  
  
"Good luck," Serena said and started laughing. "Even the  
  
Americans can't launch a satellite without having it broken or lose  
  
it."  
  
The other three sighed. 


	177. 177

Chapter 177 (Day Thirteen)   
  
"So Setsuna why are you teaching our class?" Michiru  
  
asked sipping some coffee.  
  
"I figured it would be better if I was near the other scouts,"  
  
Setsuna said. "It makes it easier for me to keep an eye on all of  
  
you."  
  
"I guess, but keeping a real job like that.." Michiru said.  
  
"Will help pay the bills. Besides, I guess if there's anything  
  
I'm trained to do it's teach," Setsuna said.   
  
"Didn't you go to school Setsuna?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Of course, I got a teaching degree. But I never followed  
  
up on it, there was too much for me to do in the meantime."  
  
"I guess now you get the chance," Michiru said.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Setsuna.." Michiru added soon afterward. "You do realize  
  
what you're getting into right?"  
  
Setsuna looked at her with a slight touch of concern.  
  
"She kissed me Amy," Greg said.  
  
"She did what?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's right she kissed me," Greg said.  
  
"On the lips?"  
  
"No, the cheek," Greg said. "It wasn't a kiss kiss though..I  
  
mean..it was one of those friendship kisses, you know like in  
  
Europe?"  
  
"Oh..why did she do it?"  
  
"I think it was because she shows so little emotion she  
  
didn't think she could show me how happy she was."  
  
"So she resorted to a sign of affection hoping you would get  
  
the idea."  
  
"And I thought I did. But.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Amy..it felt weird," Greg said.  
  
"It's supposed to."  
  
"Yes..that's true..but..I don't know it just felt weird. I keep  
  
telling myself it was nothing more then a show of friendship. But  
  
with Hotaru..how do I know?"  
  
"What do you mean? What do you think it is?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing..no..what am I thinking.." Greg said.  
  
"It's exactly what it was."  
  
"Greg...you're worried this was more than that aren't you?"  
  
Amy asked.  
  
"I..no..it was just a foolish thought that came into my head,  
  
but it's.."  
  
"Do you have any reason to believe it is."  
  
"I don't know.." Greg said. "I'm probably wrong."  
  
Amy looked at him with concern.  
  
"I'm just imagining things," he said.  
  
  
  
"So..Lita.aren't you supposed to be meditating or  
  
something?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm taking a day off. See..I'm going to have to fit it  
  
around my school work so I'm setting up a new schedule starting  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Oh...I see.." Serena said.  
  
"But you know I'm not sure the technique I'm using it  
  
working. In fact..while I may be relaxed. The world around me  
  
continues to spiral into chaos."  
  
Serena glanced at her.  
  
"Yep, that's right," Lita said.  
  
"Lita are you sure this isn't something else. Like you being  
  
insane?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena you'd have to read what I've read to understand,"  
  
Lita said.  
  
"Why is it that understanding something raises more  
  
questions than not understanding it?" Serena asked.  
  
"That's only because further understanding makes detail a  
  
larger issue. So..naturally if you understand something you're  
  
more intrigued."  
  
"No..that's not it at all, it's because the entire world's one  
  
messed up ball of insanity," Serena said. "I'll have no part of it."  
  
"Of what? The world?"  
  
"No, philosophical discussions of the state of the world. I  
  
have no interest in understanding what is fundamentally a paradox  
  
of physical and spiritual actions!" Serena said.   
  
"Serena..where did you learn to say that sentence!"  
  
"I'm not dumb! Just lazy!" Serena said. "Now..let's  
  
change the subject..here's Amy's house. I wanna talk to her."  
  
"I wonder what her interpretation of this discussion will  
  
be."  
  
"You ask her and I'll break you into little inner pieces,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Nice pun," Lita muttered.  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Hello," Amy said. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine, what'd you think of our little date?"Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"It had it's moments," Amy said. "Urawa found  
  
you..entertaining."  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"Yeah well, he's a nice guy," Serena said. "Don't blow it."  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Serena," Lita said.  
  
"What..I'm just giving some advice, that's all," Serena said.   
  
"You gotta hold onto this guy at all costs."  
  
"Oh..I see," Amy said.  
  
"Now anyway," Serena said. "Amy I was hoping to talk to  
  
you about something else, I noticed that..during dinner there was  
  
this point at.."  
  
"Serena..I know what you mean," Amy said. "And it's  
  
nothing. It got me thinking, but it's fine now."  
  
"You sure?" Serena said. "Because if it isn't I can help."  
  
"Trust me," Amy said. "If it was a problem. I'd ask for  
  
your help."  
  
"Okay.." Serena said. "So..how's Greg doing? He and  
  
Hotaru getting along?"  
  
"She kissed him," Amy said.  
  
Serena and Lita almost fell over with surprise.  
  
"On the cheek," Amy added.  
  
"A kiss is still a kiss," Lita and Serena said.  
  
"Yes, but she was trying to thank him for him helping her  
  
out."  
  
"Seems like a heck of a thank you," Lita said.   
  
"No..no, Hotaru didn't mean it that way," Amy said.  
  
"Is that what she said?" Lita asked.  
  
"To Greg, yes," Amy said. "See..she really doesn't show  
  
emotion very well, and I guess she had to prove to him that she  
  
meant what she said."  
  
"Did she say perhaps I love you?" Serena and Lita asked.  
  
"No," Amy said. "Nothing of the sort. I shouldn't have  
  
brought it up."  
  
"In retrospect that was probably your best course of action,"  
  
The two girls replied. "But what do you think?"  
  
"Exactly what I told you. Greg's been afraid it meant more,  
  
but he doesn't think so," Amy said.  
  
"But he was worried?" The two asked.   
  
"Yes, but based on the facts, I don't see why. It seems  
  
straightforward to me."  
  
"Yeah, she's in love with him," Lita and Serena said.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Amy hear us out," Lita said. "Think about it. Hotaru just  
  
might think she is. She spends a lot of time with him. She might  
  
have got her signals crossed."  
  
"Sure..she might actually think he loves her too. And that's  
  
not good if it's not true," Serena said.  
  
"Why has this all the sudden become serious?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because if Hotaru doesn't understand what's going on it  
  
could hurt her," Lita said.  
  
"We should find out from her," Serena said.  
  
"I don't think Greg wanted the information to be passed  
  
around. If we go talk to Hotaru she'll know he was.." Amy said.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...then we've got a problem," Lita and Serena said.  
  
"Only if she meant it," Amy said.  
  
"We can't take the chance, we need to know," Serena said.  
  
"Because if she gets angry," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, she could get out of control," Serena aid.  
  
"I think you two are exaggerating," Amy said.  
  
"You haven't seen Hotaru angry," the two replied.  
  
"No I haven't. But you two have?"  
  
"Sure we did, Greg took her to the arcade again when we  
  
were around, not a pretty sight," Lita said.   
  
"Not at all," Serena said.   
  
"The bad news is that they've got this band performance  
  
this weekend so their going to be spending all their time working  
  
on it," Greg said.  
  
"Doesn't leave much of an opening to talk to them does it?"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
"I guess if I were a better leader I could figure out a way to  
  
convince them or come up with some ingenious solution, but I'm  
  
really not a creative problem solver when it comes to that."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see what we can do. Still..you can lead by  
  
example."  
  
"Yeah I know," Greg said. "Still...lead by example where?"  
  
"These Goddess have been quite elusive, that is true. Luna  
  
and I have no clue where to start looking for them. With some  
  
enemies, you could sense their powers, you could learn some  
  
things about them, but this is completely baffling. It doesn't seem  
  
like the Goddesses are a major threat, but they've come close to  
  
doing some damage, and that worries me."  
  
"Amy looked at the scans Maverick had gotten of the of the  
  
Goddesses. They haven't been any help really. Except the energy  
  
they use is of a different form then we've encountered before."  
  
"Oh...that's annoying. But I guess we'd have to expect  
  
different enemies to try different strategies to beat us."  
  
"I don't know, these enemies don't really seem to know  
  
what to do."  
  
"That's true," Artemis said. "There's no way to take  
  
advantage of that unpreparedness."  
  
"Too bad we can't capture one."  
  
"What if we could?" Artemis said. "Then we could figure  
  
out what was going on."  
  
"Wouldn't it be dangerous though?"  
  
"Probably, but it's worth thinking about," Artemis said.  
  
  
  
In the living room.  
  
"So have you and Urawa been having fun?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, we've been going to a lot of interesting places,  
  
having some philosophical discussions, it's been wonderful," Amy  
  
said solemnly.  
  
"What? There's a catch isn't there?" Mina asked.  
  
"He just told me the strangest thing about the sailor scouts.   
  
He has the whole conspiracy theory in which he thinks we're some  
  
kind of evil organization just posing as the good guys."  
  
"What an idiot.." Mina said. "Ahem...sorry."  
  
"Just think for a moment Mina, what if we were to go  
  
farther with our relationship?"  
  
"You mean.." Mina said and gave a thumbs up.   
  
"I meant marriage."  
  
"Then..." Mina said and gave the thumbs up.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" Amy snapped.   
  
"Ahem..what I meant was if we...got married wouldn't I be  
  
obligated to tell him who I really was."  
  
"No," Mina said.   
  
"But just say we were still fighting evil at that point. Might  
  
he wonder just where I was running off to at all hours of the day?"  
  
"I think you're getting worried over nothing. Marriage  
  
hasn't come up yet, if it did, and you'd have to be a fast worker for  
  
that, but anyway.. you worry about it then. Hopefully we won't  
  
have to deal with these evil forces forever, and considering most  
  
relationships don't work out anyway..I think it'll be all right,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"Oh...I guess," Amy said nervously.  
  
"Glad I could help, is Artemis here?"  
  
"He's up with Greg," Amy said.  
  
"I think I'll have a little talk with him," Mina said.  
  
A minute later.  
  
"Artemis..where have you been?" Mina asked.  
  
"You threw me out of the house remember?" Artemis said.  
  
"Oh..silly..I would never do that," Mina said. "Why don't  
  
you come back?"  
  
"I like it here."  
  
"Oh...you do? Why?" Mina asked.  
  
Greg sat there trying not to get involved.  
  
"I get well fed and I don't have to listen to you," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"I feed you well too," Mina said. "And I think you should  
  
know something," she said picking him up and holding him in  
  
front of her.  
  
"I don't take criticism well.." she said staring at him.  
  
"I know that," Artemis said. "But do you take scratches to  
  
the face well?"  
  
"Hmm.." Mina muttered and put him down. "Fine be that  
  
way," She said and stormed out.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice conversation," Greg said.  
  
"It's always good to mess with her from time to time,"  
  
Artemis said.   
  
"Really?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure," Artemis said.   
  
  
  
That evening in the school auditorium that was the sight of  
  
the open mic event.  
  
"Okay..I think we're ready," Raye said.   
  
"We've been less prepared for things," Steve said.  
  
"Though usually we know enough just not to get involved  
  
in anything that requires preparation," Mike added.  
  
"I'm sure we'll do fine," Rick said.  
  
"Is that Mina?" Mike said in surprise. The others looked.   
  
Mina had walked in wearing a strange outfit consisting of a puffy  
  
dress.  
  
"She's got to be kidding," Raye said.  
  
"You say that a lot about her," Rick said.   
  
"She's a living joke!" Raye said. "I should be able to."  
  
"Actually she looks kinda cute," Steve said.  
  
Mike glanced at him.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"You're right.." he said.   
  
"Cut it out you two," Raye said. "You'll just encourage  
  
her."  
  
"Raye..let me explain something to you," Mike said.  
  
"When a girl does something that is cute and is pleasing to the  
  
eyes, we want her to continue to do this until it gets uninteresting.   
  
Thus we want to be encouraging!"   
  
"He's got you there," Rick said.  
  
Raye glared at him.  
  
"I'm not backing down on this one," he said. "But I'll back  
  
down on the next five arguments if you just quit staring at me."  
  
Raye grinned.  
  
  
  
Mina meanwhile was meeting with her backup band.  
  
"You guys ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah...we're ready to rock!" the three shouted and started  
  
making grunge gestures.  
  
They are very very stupid. Mina thought. But they can play  
  
well, so I'll deal with it.  
  
In the front row of the auditorium sat Serena, Darien, Amy,  
  
Urawa, and Lita.   
  
"I have to be honest...Raye is a good singer, but what is  
  
Mina thinking?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well..Serena I agree she is being a bit delusional, but  
  
that's what you do when you dream," Lita said.   
  
"I don't know what you mean by that," Serena said blankly.   
  
Lita looked at her. Serena began to laugh.  
  
"Of course I do," Serena said.  
  
"So Mina has never performed before?" Urawa asked.  
  
"Well..unless you count her existence as a performance,  
  
no..but.." Lita began.  
  
"She's never sung on stage before," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..is she any good?" Urawa asked.  
  
"We don't know," the girls said.   
  
"Amy?" Urawa asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said.  
  
"Oh.."Urawa said. "Say..who's that girl with your  
  
brother?"  
  
"What?" Amy said and turned seeing Greg walking down  
  
the aisle with Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru!" the girls and Darien said in surprise.  
  
"You were saying about them not being anything more then  
  
friends," Serena said glancing at Amy.  
  
"This could still be that.." Amy said.  
  
Greg walked up to them.  
  
"Hotaru thought that.."  
  
"I thought that this would be a good way for me to enhance  
  
my social skills," Hotaru said interrupting.   
  
"Yeah.." Greg said.  
  
"So..how's it going?" Lita asked.  
  
"I suppose it is going well," Hotaru said. "Whatever that  
  
means."  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
The two sat down.  
  
"What's with her?" Urawa whispered to Amy.  
  
"Long story," Amy said.   
  
"What does the expression 'how's it going actually mean?"  
  
Hotaru asked Lita who she had sat down next to.  
  
"Oh..it's essentially how are you doing? Just another way  
  
of saying it," Lita said.  
  
"Hmm..that could be useful," Hotaru said and turned to  
  
Greg.  
  
"You will have to teach me some more slang Greg, I must  
  
understand so I don't look foolish," she said.  
  
"Sure.." Greg said a bit uneasily.   
  
"So..Hotaru dragged you out again ey?" Michiru asked  
  
sitting down beside him.  
  
"No..it's good that she wanted to go," Greg said.  
  
"I am right here Michiru," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes, I know," Michiru said. "I didn't mean any offense."  
  
"None taken," Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm quite interested in how Raye and the guys will do,"  
  
Michiru said. "What do you all think?"  
  
"We're more worried about Mina.." the majority of the  
  
others said.  
  
"Oh...good point," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
The first few acts came on. Some were good. Some  
  
weren't great. Raye's band soon showed up.  
  
"What do we call ourselves again?" Raye asked.  
  
"I thought we were the band with no name," Rick said.  
  
"We will always be the big crushers," Mike said.  
  
"How about Raye and the idiots," Steve said.  
  
"Why would you suggest that?" Mike and Rick asked.  
  
"It fits," Steve said.  
  
"I'll handle it," Rick said and walked to the microphone.   
  
Most of the crowd recognized them and let out some loud  
  
applause.  
  
"Hey..how's it going?" he asked.  
  
"It is amazing how often that sentence is used," Hotaru  
  
observed.  
  
"Uh..we used to be the big crushers, and then we were the  
  
band with no name. But we don't know what we're called  
  
anymore. So..let's just get to the music shall we?" Rick asked.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
Raye took the microphone.  
  
"I thought we'd start with an oldie, well by our standards.   
  
It was in honor of those valiant Sailor Scouts who we all love  
  
right?" Raye said. The crowd roared.  
  
Hotaru just glanced back at them all.  
  
"All right..here we go!" Raye said.   
  
The band went into "Carry On" slightly modified and  
  
received a large burst of applause.  
  
"Okay..now we've got a newer song for ya," Raye said.   
  
"We like to call it Fire Soul Love!"  
  
  
  
She then went into a chorus and on with the song. When it  
  
ended the crowd started clapping.  
  
"That was pretty angry," Serena said.  
  
"It was a song from the heart though," Lita said.  
  
"And after all she's been through, it's understandable,"  
  
Darien said.  
  
"Amazing how emotion can be channeled in that way,"  
  
Hotaru said.  
  
The band finished up it's performance. A few more  
  
performers came on. The four arrived in the front row and sat  
  
down in some saved seats.  
  
"What you'd think?" Raye asked. The group gave her  
  
thumbs up.  
  
"Here comes Mina," Mike said.  
  
"This is going to be good," Raye muttered.  
  
Mina came on in her outfit.  
  
"What is she wearing?" Lita stammered.  
  
"It's kinda cute," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
"Hi...everybody," Mina said happily. "This is my first  
  
performance so I hope all of you are going to enjoy it, and even if  
  
you don't pretend to so I don't feel sad and kill myself."  
  
"OKAY!" she said. "I call this one, 'Route to Venus!"  
  
The band started up. Mina began to sing very quickly.  
  
  
  
And then the song continued. It stopped soon and the  
  
crowd started clapping.  
  
"She needs some work," Raye said.  
  
"Still..she's got some real raw talent," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..think of what she could do with some training,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"The consequences could be catastrophic," Raye said.  
  
"Someone's jealous," Serena said.   
  
"I am not," Raye said.   
  
Then the wall exploded.  
  
In jumped a Goddess shooting bolts of energy behind her.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto leapt in the hole in the wall after her  
  
firing their own weapons.  
  
"How dare the Goddesses interrupt my performance!" Mina  
  
shouted and leapt off the stage tackling the Goddess.   
  
"Mina get out of the way" Uranus shouted!"  
  
Mina leapt off quickly. Sailor Uranus dug her sword into  
  
the Goddess who shrieked. Sailor Pluto swung her staff and hit  
  
her. The Goddess noticed the other scouts all looking at her.  
  
"Uh oh.." she said and ducked another attack. The room  
  
was filled with light. Everyone was blinded for an instant. The  
  
Goddess was gone when they could see again.  
  
"She got away," Uranus said with annoyance.   
  
"Probably once she realized what was happening," Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"Who was that?" Mina asked.  
  
"The Goddess of light," Uranus said. "We'd better go make  
  
sure she isn't still around. Please continue doing what you were  
  
doing."  
  
"After that?" Mina muttered.  
  
"Please continue," Hotaru said. "I wish to hear more."  
  
"You do?" Mina asked.  
  
"She does?" everyone asked.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said.  
  
Mina looked at her.  
  
"Uh..why?"  
  
"Because it is pleasing to listen to," Hotaru said. Mina  
  
grinned back and leapt onto the stage. The band started up again. 


	178. 178

Chapter 178 (Day 14)   
  
It was a bright warm sunny day. Not that that was the least  
  
bit unusual. The city of Tokyo was arrayed with it's usual beauty.   
  
Serena Tsukino was still trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.   
  
"Serena it's six forty five, get up," Luna said.  
  
"Absolutely not," Serena said. "I can still make it if I get up  
  
at seven thirty."  
  
"You never have," Luna said.  
  
"Luna, don't bother me," Serena said. Luna reared up and  
  
tried to jump on her. Serena's arm flew up and knocked her away.  
  
"So much for that," Serena moaned and went back to sleep.  
  
Luna grimaced.  
  
"This isn't over!" she said and leapt up onto the bed.   
  
Serena woke up again and grabbed her.  
  
"Luna...stop it..." Serena said holding her out in front of  
  
her. "It's not good for a cat to be so undisciplined towards her  
  
master. Got it?"  
  
Luna realized that Serena might get desperate, so she  
  
reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Good," Serena said and tossed Luna off the bed.  
  
  
  
And on the way to Juuban High School.  
  
"You think Serena's gotten up?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, she'll be late," Raye said. "She just doesn't show  
  
much common sense when school's involved."  
  
"The question I have to ask is will this year any more  
  
enlightening then the past years of our public education," Mina  
  
said.   
  
"There's always opportunities to be enlightened," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Just don't let Urawa distract you too much," The other  
  
girls said.  
  
"If anything Urawa..and I will benefit each other,"Amy  
  
said. "Due to our collective knowledge."  
  
"And will you be sharing the knowledge with each other?"  
  
Mina asked slyly.  
  
"I'm not sure how to interpret that," Amy said.  
  
"Look out!" came a familiar shout. The girls all whirled  
  
and ducked out of the way as Mike went speeding by dodging other  
  
students as he did so. Rick and Steve raced after him.  
  
"What's that all about I wonder?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's probably nothing important," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, those three just chase each other for sport," Lita  
  
said.  
  
Greg wandered up.  
  
"Say..Greg..any idea what that chase was about?" Lita  
  
asked  
  
"Chase? No..it's not a chase. Mike's just pretending to be  
  
Serena, and seeing how far he can get running full out without  
  
crashing into something. Steve and Rick just want to see what  
  
happens," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..." the four girls replied.  
  
"It is an interesting experiment," Amy said a bit hesitantly.   
  
"Even if the outcome does not really answer any critical  
  
questions."  
  
"Same old Mike, just looking for an excuse to run into  
  
something or someone," Mina said.  
  
"Same old Rick and Steve, just looking for an excuse to  
  
follow Mike while he's doing just that," Lita said.  
  
"Girls, do you realize just how stupider we've become even  
  
for being associated with them," Raye said.   
  
"I wouldn't call it stupider," Amy said.  
  
"I don't know what to call it honestly," Raye said. " It's not  
  
good whatever it is."  
  
"But you're the only one still dating one of them," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah," Lita added.  
  
"So?" Raye asked.  
  
The others looked at her.  
  
"And besides I meant Mike and Steve," Raye added.  
  
"Oh..you did?" Mina and Lita asked somewhat angrily.  
  
"What do you two care? You're not dating them."  
  
"Steve's a good friend," Lita said.  
  
"And Mike is still a good kisser," Mina said.  
  
Everyone stopped, including seventy other members of the  
  
student population, and stared at her.  
  
"It's not what you think," Mina said. "There was money  
  
involved."  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her.  
  
Mina glanced at them.  
  
"If that's how it's going to be!" she said. A smoke bomb  
  
dropped out of her hand. When it cleared she was gone, but they  
  
could hear her laugh heading off in the direction of school.  
  
"She really needs some help," Lita said.  
  
"I think she needs some incarceration," Raye said.  
  
"Raye...that's a relatively regressive idea for the treatment  
  
of the mentally unstable," Amy said.  
  
"The American's have recently improved techniques used  
  
at correctional facilities," Greg said.  
  
"You read about that too," Amy said.  
  
And the two got into a discussion of the merits of new  
  
theories of treatment for mental patients.  
  
"Why does it always end up like this?" Raye wondered.  
  
"I..don't know.." Lita said.   
  
  
  
And heading down another sidewalk.  
  
"What are you all upset about?" Michiru asked.  
  
"My cut hasn't healed yet," Haruka muttered.  
  
"So I thought you liked looking tough," Michiru said.  
  
"I don't like looking like a thug," Haruka said.   
  
"You don't," Michiru said. "You just look like a girl with a  
  
cut on her cheek."  
  
"Well that much is obvious, it's what people infer from that  
  
that's the problem."  
  
"And why do you care?"  
  
"I..uh..just..do.."  
  
"Oh..my, my little Haruka is growing up," Michiru said  
  
with a grin.  
  
"Don't mock me Michiru," Haruka muttered.  
  
A few blocks away in a car.  
  
"Well this is a big day isn't it?" Doctor Tomoe said at the  
  
wheel. "You're finally going back to school."  
  
"Yes," Hotaru answered.   
  
"That's all you can say?"  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said.   
  
Her father glanced at her.  
  
"All you want to say is yes? Nothing else," Doctor Tomoe  
  
said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess," Hotaru said. "This is merely the  
  
means to an end. My reintroduction to society."  
  
"That's what I'd expect you to say. That's what I was  
  
looking to hear."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were looking for some sort of  
  
emotional response."  
  
"Emotional response is always good," Doctor Tomoe said.  
  
In Principal Oksua's office.  
  
Principal Oksua looked at Setsuna Meio as she sat there in  
  
front of him.  
  
"Hmm..Miss Meio, I have to warn you about your class,"  
  
he said.  
  
"What about it sir?"  
  
"Well..it's just," Oksua said. "The people in that class are a  
  
bit...strange.."  
  
"Strange sir?"   
  
"Yes,"Oksua said. "I suggest you be wary of them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"All of them," Oksua said. "Individually, they're bad  
  
enough, but as a mass, a group..the entire class..is...not good."  
  
"I see..." Setsuna said. "All of them?"  
  
"Yes...even the ones you would least suspect."  
  
"Okay..if you say so," Setsuna said.  
  
"Good luck," Oksua said.  
  
As Setsuna headed out of the office she found Patricia  
  
Haruna sliding in beside her, she quickly introduced herself.  
  
"So you've got my old class do ya?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess," Setsuna said.  
  
"I suggest you be carefully. They can be trouble."  
  
"So I've heard.." Setsuna said.  
  
"I trust you, whatever you've heard is no exaggeration."  
  
"I see," Setsuna said.  
  
"Just wanted to warn you."  
  
"Uh..thanks," Setsuna said and headed up to the next floor.  
  
I knew the scouts could be a problem. But..well maybe it's  
  
not just them. There are others in the class who could be bad. But  
  
why do I get the idea that I know who's she talking about. Besides  
  
I'd expect the scouts to act better in public. Then again, maybe I'll  
  
find out that I'm wrong to think that.  
  
  
  
The students were soon arriving for class. The Tomoe car  
  
pulled up and Hotaru got out.  
  
"Well..enjoy yourself," her father said.  
  
"I believe that work and enjoyment represent differences  
  
that are very hard to reconcile," Hotaru said.  
  
"Not in my case, I get to work on missiles," Doctor Tomoe  
  
said with a grin and drove off.  
  
Mike meanwhile was wiping watermelon off of his face as  
  
he wandered up to the front door. Rick and Steve were smiling  
  
stupidly.  
  
"I swear, that was Gallagher and he was trying to set me  
  
up," Mike said.  
  
"What would Gallagher be doing here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Putting a watermelon cart in the way of running students,"  
  
Mike replied.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..well..you don't read the stuff I do, if you did you'd  
  
understand," Mike said.  
  
"I also don't smoke the stuff that you do, maybe that would  
  
help more," Rick said.  
  
"I'm completely sober," Mike said.  
  
"Maybe technically," Steve said.  
  
Setsuna had arrived at the front of class and was watching  
  
as the students filled in. Haruka and Michiru were some of the first  
  
to arrive. They sat in the front row as usual.  
  
Setsuna leaned over the desk.  
  
"Is this class really that bad?" She asked.  
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, grinned, and  
  
then nodded.  
  
"You could have warned me," Setsuna said.  
  
"This is the least of your problems,"Haruka said.  
  
"That's true," Setsuna said.  
  
Hotaru came in and sat down.  
  
"Hello Hotaru," Setsuna said.  
  
"Miss Meio," she said.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course," Hotaru said. "Or else my presence here would  
  
be a waste of time."  
  
"I guess that's true," Setsuna said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Mike snapped as he walked  
  
in followed by Rick and Steve.  
  
"It was your stupid experiment," Steve said.   
  
"Yeah, that allows us a carte blanch to ridicule," Rick said.  
  
"You always speak french when you've got no point," Mike  
  
said.  
  
"The storm is coming.." Haruka said with a grin.  
  
"Can you feel the wind picking up?" Michiru asked.  
  
Setsuna sighed.  
  
  
  
Soon the entire class had assembled, except for one person.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Setsuna asked.   
  
The class burst out laughing.   
  
"Perhaps you haven't met Serena," Mike said with a grin.   
  
"I don't need commentary from the peanut gallery,"  
  
Setsuna muttered.  
  
Mike just grinned.  
  
The door swung open and Serena ran in covered with  
  
watermelon's herself.  
  
"That stupid watermelon guy!" she said. "He intentionally  
  
does this!"  
  
"See I'm not alone," Mike said.  
  
"So the asylum can have two inmates instead of one, big  
  
deal," Rick said.  
  
"Three if his sister's still there," Steve said.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, you're late," Setsuna said.  
  
"So what else is new?" Serena asked and sat down.  
  
"I have to give you a detention."  
  
"Can't blame you for doing that," Serena said.   
  
"Uh..right..well now that we're all here. Let's get started,"  
  
Setsuna said and started the new school year.  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Miss Meio, just why do poet's even exist?" Mike asked.  
  
"Mike..you're not asking that question because you actually  
  
care what the answer is,"Setsuna muttered.  
  
"Not true," Mike said. "I'm curious. I mean these poets are  
  
just losers who can write song lyrics, but have no band."  
  
"I never saw it that way before," Mina said.  
  
"Mina don't encourage him," Setsuna said. "Mike. Quit  
  
being so disruptive or you'll stand in the hall."  
  
"So you're not going to answer the question then?"  
  
"No I'm not," Setsuna said. "Teacher's prerogative."  
  
"I'll remember that," Mike said and wrote something down  
  
in his notebook.  
  
Setsuna sighed.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Now what do you get from the poem we just read?"  
  
Setsuna asked. "Amy?"  
  
"Well..there are several underlying meanings to the stanzas,  
  
perhaps evoking themes of love, emotion, and possibly  
  
abandonment," Amy said.  
  
"Good..how about you Melvin?"  
  
"This is highly reflective of his works of this time periods  
  
conveying the belief that one is better for what they have seen and  
  
then lost, then necessarily what they still have," Melvin said.  
  
"One could see it that way," Mike said.  
  
"You have a different interpretation?" Setsuna muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Instead of that view Melvin expressed, I see him  
  
favoring what you have over what you've lost, because while you  
  
can learn from what you have, what you've lost is gone."  
  
"Uh..I guess there's something to that," Setsuna said.  
  
"Surprise," Mike said.  
  
"There are other interpretations, I want to see what other  
  
people think. Serena?"  
  
"What?" Serena moaned.  
  
"Never mind.."  
  
"Oh the poem..right? You know I don't go for this kind of  
  
stuff. If you mean something, just come out and say it, that's what  
  
I say."  
  
"But is that art necessarily Serena?"  
  
"We're not painting Miss Meio, this is poetry."  
  
"Yes, but they're all part of the arts."  
  
"Really? Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, that's a very simple minded answer."  
  
"They are the relatively easiest ones to come up with,"  
  
Serena replied.  
  
"Yes, but.." Setsuna said. "Never mind. How about you  
  
Molly?"  
  
"Uh..well..to be honest, I think the poet was being a little to  
  
covert myself."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yes..the poem almost shows a reluctance to admit the  
  
truth," Molly said. "This unsureness doesn't instill much  
  
confidence in his belief's."  
  
"Hah!" Serena said. "In your face!"  
  
"Serena.. Go stand in the hall," Setsuna said.  
  
"That didn't take long," the entire class said.  
  
At lunchtime, the group was all sitting around a large table.   
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru wisely occupied their own table.  
  
"Why do I get the sense Setsuna is going to have a few  
  
choice word's for us later," Serena said.  
  
"She's certainly going to have a few choice words for you,"  
  
Raye said with a grin.  
  
"That's true," Serena said. "It's not my fault. What'd she  
  
expect?"  
  
"She did ask for it," Lita said.  
  
"Still..you'd think in the second year of high school we  
  
would be a little more...mature," Amy said.  
  
"I was fine," Mina said.  
  
"With the exception of Mike and Serena, we were all good  
  
students," Rick said.  
  
"Ah...you'll all be turned to the dark side before I'm done,"  
  
Mike said.   
  
"Don't bring us down with you or they'll be consequences,"  
  
Mina said.  
  
"You stand warned," Raye said.  
  
"Do they just go on like this all the time?" Urawa asked  
  
Amy.  
  
"It takes some getting used to," Amy said.  
  
"Well enough about that, how's everyone's classes look?"   
  
Serena asked.  
  
"Our science teacher's dreamy," Lita and Mina said.  
  
" Wasn't that true last year too?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Different teacher, same dreaminess," Lita and Mina  
  
replied.  
  
"They're right," Serena said. "Not that that means anything  
  
to me of course."  
  
"We've got that nutty astronomer," Urawa said to Amy. "I  
  
doubt they'd enjoy looking at him for very long."  
  
"He has other endearing qualities," Amy said.  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Urawa asked with a grin.  
  
"Jealous of who?" the other girls asked.  
  
"Eh...what?" Urawa asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Amy said blushing.  
  
"Amy..is your science teacher cute as well?" Mina and Lita  
  
asked.  
  
"No..no..you two wouldn't be interested," Amy said.  
  
"Want to keep him to yourself ey?" the two asked.  
  
"It's not that," Amy said. "Really..it's.."  
  
"We understand," the two said.  
  
"Girls..trust me...I'm not am expert..but he's not grade A  
  
material..is that even the right adjective?" Greg asked.  
  
"Depends on what you're talking about," Mike said. "What  
  
do you mean exactly."  
  
"I don't think I'm in any position to say anything else,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"I think Greg's judgement is enough for us," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said. "Besides, it wouldn't do for us to have  
  
anyone to distract us from Tony."  
  
"Right,"Lita said.  
  
The two swooned again.  
  
"Tony?" The rest of the table muttered.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think Hotaru?" Michiru asked.  
  
"About what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"School Hotaru," Michiru said.  
  
"Hmm...interesting situation," Hotaru said. "Though I've  
  
been through all this before, I find myself wondering why exactly I  
  
felt I was missing anything."  
  
"That's not unexpected," Haruka said. "I'm all for learning,  
  
but most of these teachers waste so much time, and that nut case  
  
science professor losing track of his thoughts every five seconds."  
  
"It shows he's a dreamer Haruka," Michiru said. "Worldy  
  
matters, aren't as important to him."  
  
"Then why is he a teacher?" Haruka muttered.  
  
"Even dreamer's have to pay the bills."  
  
"I did not have the chance to meet this man, my teacher is  
  
somewhat attractive," Hotaru said. "Not that I am interested.   
  
However, it seems that the majority of my classmates, girls that is,  
  
are heavily distracted," Hotaru said. "I fail to understand why they  
  
harbor delusions of possibly have something to do with him."  
  
"Well..just because you can't date a rose doesn't mean you  
  
don't stare at it's beauty," Michiru said.  
  
"Agreed. Still..Hotaru, most of the girls in this school are a  
  
bit love crazy," Haruka said. "It's really a wonder how any of them  
  
is going to amount to much when they spend so much time  
  
gawking."  
  
"Until evolution solves this problem, we're stuck with it,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"True," Haruka said.  
  
Hotaru just glanced at him.  
  
"Mike! Take that back!" Mina and Lita shouted from the  
  
nearby table and went racing after him as he dashed away from  
  
him.  
  
"And the world is in their hands," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru grinned.  
  
"How have we survived so long?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"We can't tell you," Haruka and Michiru replied in unison.  
  
Mike jumped onto their table and then onto the floor again.  
  
"Sorry..." he said. Mina and Lita followed.  
  
"Just passing through," They said.  
  
The three girls sighed.  
  
In Detention   
  
"Serena, just why do you do what you do?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"What do you mean Setsuna?" Serena asked.  
  
"I mean..coming in late, being uncooperative, you know."  
  
"Oh..I try to be cooperative," Serena said. "It's just not  
  
natural, and the sleeping in is just something that happens. I try my  
  
best. I thought I had it down, but then it didn't work out."  
  
"Serena..I'm concerned."  
  
"Concerned about me?"  
  
"No..about all of you."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Serena, being a you know what is a heavy responsibility.   
  
All of you have shown the ability to do it, but I'm worried that it's  
  
having an adverse effect on your everyday lives."  
  
"Of course it is Setsuna," Serena said. "I had enough  
  
trouble getting to school on time before I had to fight evil at the  
  
drop of a hat."  
  
"I know it's only natural to expect teenagers to be a little  
  
rowdy, but I've noticed the scouts seems to be more rebellious then  
  
other students, Serena, can I ask you honestly. Can all of you  
  
handle this?"  
  
"We've managed before."  
  
"Managing isn't going to get you very far. Your education  
  
is very important. Is being a scout too distracting?"  
  
"Setsuna, first of all Mike will always be the way he is,  
  
whether he's a scout or not. The others..are affected in various  
  
ways. I can't say that being scouts doesn't affect us. But I'm not  
  
sure your coming at this from the right angle."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Setsuna, it's being a scout that saved a lot of us from  
  
trouble. It's what brought us together."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't have just met on your own?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but the relationships wouldn't be as  
  
concrete as they are now. Being scouts, fighting alongside each  
  
other has given us a respect few people share."  
  
"Yes Serena that's true, but from your actions..."  
  
"We're a little weird that's all. Besides you're teaching  
  
home room, it's always more rowdy then, I think you're worrying  
  
too much."  
  
"You think so? Well Serena couldn't you at least try not to  
  
be so late."  
  
"I do, believe me I try."  
  
"All right," Setsuna said. "Just try harder all right."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
And at Raye's temple.  
  
"Did you see what happened today?" Raye asked.  
  
"What?" Rick asked.  
  
"You saw."  
  
"But I didn't remember."  
  
"Mina..remember..all these guys were coming up to her,  
  
saying what a good job she had done singing."  
  
"Well..she wasn't bad."  
  
"How many people do you see complimenting me? I'm far  
  
superior to her in skill, experience, looks, and harmonic  
  
convergence."  
  
"Uh..well..have you thought that maybe because Mina  
  
doesn't have a boyfriend, guys are more willing to compliment  
  
her."  
  
"Maybe..but I get no compliments."  
  
"Neither do I. But they clapped didn't they?"  
  
"There's more to it then that."  
  
"I know, but those are the breaks."  
  
"Rick, I'm not going to let her succeed like this, it goes  
  
against everything I stand for to find her slide in on a few days  
  
practice."  
  
"Slide into what?"  
  
"Popularity. I've worked harder. We've worked harder,"  
  
Raye said.  
  
"Mina sounds like she's worked hard too," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..well she hasn't worked as hard as I have. I deserve  
  
some credit."  
  
"I thought you sung well," Rick said.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't help," Raye said.  
  
"Why? Isn't my opinion the least bit important?"  
  
"It is Rick, it really is, but look..I know I've really touched  
  
people when people I don't know, let alone my boyfriend come up  
  
to me and compliment me. That means something."  
  
"Her moment will pass," Rick said. "Mina will get  
  
arrogant, she'll become convinced she doesn't need to work hard,  
  
then she'll fall, you just watch."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"If she doesn't want it bad enough, yeah. You seem to  
  
want it."  
  
"Yes I do," Raye said. "But sometimes that isn't enough,  
  
or it doesn't matter."  
  
"I assure you Raye, Mina will never beat you out for  
  
anything in music You work too hard."  
  
"In my mind she already has," Raye said.  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Setsuna, what brings you by?" Darien asked.  
  
"Why are high school students so messed up?" She  
  
muttered.  
  
"What?" Darien said.  
  
"Darien, I didn't want to lose my usual composure in front  
  
of them, even Haruka or Michiru, but classes today. Just what is  
  
happening to society?"  
  
"Jeez..that bad huh?" Darien asked. "You want some tea?"  
  
"Please," Setsuna said.  
  
Darien started making it.  
  
"I mean I know they're still young, but I didn't know just  
  
how bad it had gotten. I thought by becoming their teacher I could  
  
keep a closer eye on the scouts, in case trouble broke out again.   
  
Also I felt I could get a better idea of what they were up to outside  
  
of the scout setting, but..."  
  
"Aren't any of the normal students trouble?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm disappointed with the scouts. I thought they  
  
were maturer. While it was true that Mike and Serena were the  
  
only ones flagrantly immature, I could see the others, how much  
  
they wanted to join in. It worries me."  
  
"They have been under a lot of stress."  
  
"That's the only thing keeping me from coming down hard.   
  
But..still."  
  
"Yeah..I know. You'll get used to it."  
  
"I'd prefer to fix it."  
  
"Can't be done," Darien said. 


	179. 179

Chapter 179 (Day 15)   
  
In Mike's room.  
  
"Steve, let me run this by you," Mike said.  
  
"Sure...this your story?" Steve asked.  
  
"Uh huh, I've actually been making progress," Mike said.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Well..it's about a group of super heroes from another  
  
planet."  
  
"Sounds vaguely familiar."  
  
"Doesn't it though. This has no basis on our real lives."  
  
"Okay...why is there a character named Stephan talking to a  
  
character named Mitch?"  
  
"Hmm..well..." Mike said. "Never mind that. Look, now  
  
here's the plot of the story. This interstellar meteor crashes into  
  
Earth."  
  
"Oh..it's an interstellar meteor is it?"  
  
"Steve, don't mock me," Mike said. "Anyway..the  
  
interstellar meteor has on it these slimy creatures who can mutate  
  
into your worst nightmare."  
  
"You mean it. They can mutate into you naked?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
Mike just pointed at Steve.  
  
Steve grinned.  
  
"All right, so anyway our heroes Mitch and Stephan are  
  
called into save the day."  
  
"Is that what they're called?"  
  
"No..I haven't thought of a cool name yet, but the point is  
  
that I'm trying to think of where their base should be?"  
  
"They have a secret base?"  
  
"Sure do. Now..should it be underground, or at the bottom  
  
of the ocean?"  
  
"I've never trusted undersea bases," Steve said.  
  
"Underground it is," Mike said.  
  
"Why does it have to be under anything?"  
  
"That's just the way it is."  
  
"What's suppose to happen in this story."  
  
"Uh..Mitch and Stephan save the world, get cute girls, the  
  
end."  
  
"It's been done," Steve said.  
  
"Ah..but not by me," Mike said.  
  
"I'm not impressed," Steve said.  
  
"Nor should you be my friend," Mike said and turned back  
  
to his computer.  
  
"I got it, they're car will be known as the drive mobile!" He  
  
shouted a few seconds later.  
  
"The what!" Steve said.  
  
"You're creative input ends here," Mike said.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Steve said.  
  
"No..no..I will not have you pollute my dreamland."  
  
"Good use of words," Steve said. "But I'm an artist too."  
  
"There we go again, writing is not art," Mike said.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"No it isn't. Any bozo can sit down and write a story. But  
  
only talented bozo's such as yourself can draw a nice picture,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"That's not true. A story has to be good, it has to be  
  
interesting. It has to keep the reader's interest. There's an art to  
  
that," Steve said.  
  
"Not really," Mike said. "After all, I'm writing something  
  
aren't I?"  
  
"That doesn't mean it's good."  
  
"No..but it doesn't mean that if you take a cucumber and  
  
smash it over your head that it's necessarily going to hurt."  
  
"Why does that apply?" Steve asked.  
  
"It doesn't," Mike said.   
  
"Don't change the subject!" Steve shouted.  
  
"HAH!" Mike said and hit him on the head with a  
  
cucumber.  
  
  
  
Blocks away at the A.P.T. House.  
  
"Amy'll be right down, she's just got some things to finish  
  
up," Greg said.  
  
"Oh..okay," Urawa said sitting on the couch. "I'm glad to  
  
see you've moderated."  
  
"Yeah, I was just going through I don't know what," Greg  
  
said. "But you make Amy very happy, so I've got no problem with  
  
you."  
  
"That's good to hear, but Greg, I'm curious," Urawa said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Amy's friends..are they really always this insane?"  
  
Greg grinned.  
  
"As a group they can be some of the most insane people  
  
you've ever met. But they can also be the most caring, the most  
  
devoted, and the best friends anyone can have. Plus they're  
  
harmless. Relatively harmless."  
  
"Oh..it's hard to tell," Urawa said.   
  
"Spend enough time around them and you'll get used to it."  
  
"That's what I've heard," Urawa said.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Well look who's back," Mina said.  
  
"I just came to visit," Artemis said.  
  
"Sure you did," Mina said.  
  
"I was hoping we could get along Mina. I mean there's no  
  
reason for us to be at odds all the time."  
  
"You're right of course," Mina said. "If a beautiful sweet  
  
girl and her talking cat can't be friends, then what does that say  
  
about the world?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Artemis said.  
  
Mina grinned.  
  
"They loved my performance," Mina said happily.  
  
"I know, I heard," Artemis said.  
  
"The sky's the limit."  
  
"Yes well Mina, you know you'll have to keep working."  
  
"Yes that's true," Mina said. "You know what got to me  
  
though? Mike came by afterward and he said I was doing well.   
  
But Raye didn't."  
  
"Did you want her to?"  
  
"I know I may have been a little loose about competing  
  
with her. But I honestly thought she'd respect me if I sung well."  
  
"Well..maybe she's resentful because you think you're so  
  
good while hardly doing any work."  
  
"That's probably it isn't it?" Mina asked. "From now on,  
  
I'll work hard. Still with all my talent one wonders why I should  
  
bother."  
  
"Mina..you sang a couple of songs, the lyrics were good,  
  
they could be better. You missed a few notes. You can't do that if  
  
you want to be the best."  
  
"Raye will always be better then me," Mina said.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No matter how much I do Artemis, she'll be better. I  
  
know it."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of respect for her."  
  
"Yes I do. I just wish she understood what I was trying to  
  
do. I mean she's tried to do things without putting much effort into  
  
them right?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Oh..that's right..she does work hard. Not at school  
  
though."  
  
"She doesn't expect to get an A, if she doesn't do A work  
  
though."  
  
"That's true. She just has a better work ethic. That's why  
  
she'll be better then I will be."  
  
"Well keeping that in mind, second best is not bad."  
  
"Absolutely not. And I was thinking, being second best is  
  
not bad at all. You still get a lot of stuff without having the  
  
pressure of being the best. It's idyllic. From now on, I'll compete  
  
to be second best!"  
  
"Uh..that work ethic is a bit flawed," Artemis said.  
  
"I just said it wasn't," Mina said.  
  
"So you did, but.." Artemis said.  
  
"No but's," Mina said. "I have my goals and I'm going to  
  
stick to them."  
  
"If you say so," Artemis said.  
  
  
  
Lita was once again trying to achieve inner peace. She sat  
  
quietly trying to let the world around her melt away. She became  
  
acutely aware of a fly buzzing around in the room. She tried to  
  
block it out and continue on with her meditating. It flew closer,  
  
and closer. She winced slightly trying to keep control. The fly  
  
buzzed near her face. Her hand shot out and grabbed it.   
  
"Yuck.." Lita said opening her eyes wide and wiping her hand off.   
  
"This isn't working. There's no inner peace here, only massively  
  
quick godlike reflexes."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I need another solution," She said and started looking  
  
through some of the other books she had acquired.  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lita bounded down the  
  
steps and landed on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Why did I go down the stairs that way?" she asked herself  
  
and approached the door. She opened it and there stood Ken.  
  
"Oh..hi..." he said immediately taking notice of her outfit  
  
consisting of a Chinese style silken dress and nothing else.  
  
Lita blushed slightly.  
  
"Ken..it's nice to see you. Please come in," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..right," Ken said and walked in. "I need your help  
  
Lita."  
  
"No problem," Lita said. "What do you need?"  
  
"I had a fight with Misao."  
  
"Oh...jee.." Lita said. "That's rough. That's why you're  
  
here?"  
  
"Yes..I..needed some advice."  
  
"Well I owe you for the advice you gave me. What's the  
  
trouble about?"  
  
"We've both caught each other looking at other people.   
  
She got mad when I guess I took a little too long staring at one girl.   
  
And..I brought up it was natural, that she did it too. Then she blew  
  
it up," Ken said.  
  
"I see. Worse thing you can do is tell a girl she's on your  
  
level."  
  
"Oh.." Ken said.  
  
"I know..that doesn't sound right, but look she'd realize her  
  
mistake later. The best thing to do is apologize and then let her  
  
figure things out."  
  
"I guess so, but now how do I handle it. Do I make the first  
  
move or not. I mean..I don't know what I'm supposed to apologize  
  
for. I did say I was sorry."  
  
"This is a tough one," Lita said. "But you're right to get as  
  
much help as you can with it. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll ask all  
  
my friends. They've got so much experience with doing things  
  
right and wrong, we should be able to figure it out. I just don't  
  
have an easy answer for you."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
Lita was soon on the phone talking to her various friends.  
  
"Hmm...well...does she have a personality like mine?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"No, she's normal," Lita said.  
  
"Hey..do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"I say he should go see her, then kiss up to her, see what  
  
happens?"   
  
"Are you sure that he should rush into it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure..I rush into everything," Mina said.  
  
"That's not good supporting evidence!" Lita snapped.  
  
"It is for me, bye," Mina said and hung up.  
  
"Oooo..tough one," Raye said. "I don't know, probably she  
  
would appreciate him making the first gesture whether he's wrong  
  
or not."  
  
"Not necessarily," Rick chimed in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"You have to let her consider everything."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Raye..listen..don't you take days to figure things out?"  
  
Rick asked.  
  
"No, you just take days to get up the courage to come by  
  
and see me, I have it figured it out in a few hours," Raye said.  
  
"Sure you do," Rick replied.  
  
"Hey..don't get sarcastic with me."  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"Uh...never mind," Lita said.  
  
"Hey a girl can look at any guy she wants, it's when a guy  
  
looks at other girls that it's a problem," Serena said.  
  
"Serena I don't think that's a rule," Lita said.  
  
"Sure it is," Serena said. "It's street justice."  
  
"What?" Lita said.  
  
"You heard me. Ken's in the wrong."  
  
"So..even if he is. What does he do next Serena?"  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"And if he did already?"  
  
"Do it again, then take her out spend more money then he  
  
usually would and romance her."  
  
"Well at least it sounds good in theory," Lita said.  
  
"Of course it does, I'm the love magnet."  
  
"You're the what?"  
  
"Never mind," Serena said.   
  
"So what do you think Darien?" Lita asked into the phone.  
  
"It's hard to say, still in my experience, it's best not to  
  
leave a girl hanging. Even if they're angry, they usually like it  
  
when you come to see them as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay..that's good advice," Lita said.  
  
"But I'm no expert."  
  
"That's all right," Lita said.  
  
"I hope so," Darien said. "I'd hate to get a poor guy into  
  
trouble."  
  
"You won't don't worry."  
  
"Yeah..okay..bye," Darien said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I've got a plan for you now," Lita said reemerging  
  
into the living room.  
  
"Oh..that's great," Ken said. "Uh..Lita..that is a nice outfit."  
  
"Oh..really? I wear it to meditate."  
  
"You meditate?"  
  
"Sure do, or at least I did. It isn't helping me the way I  
  
want it too. I did it to control my anger and use it as a weapon, and  
  
to find inner peace, but I only feel better when I'm in that state, and  
  
then I'm back to normal."  
  
"There's no lasting effects then?"  
  
"Well..I do have more energy. I mean I meet keep doing it,  
  
but I need another answer."  
  
"Hmm..yeah.."  
  
"So do you think this outfit suits me?"  
  
"If you went out dressed like that you'd have guys all over  
  
you."  
  
"Yeah..I guess I would," Lita said. "Let's go then."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To her house."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'm sure. I'll let you take over, but the best  
  
thing for you to do is go talk to her."  
  
"All right," Ken said. "You're going to wear that out?"  
  
"Sure, after all I am looking for a boyfriend still."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"So aside from this thing, how have things been going with  
  
Misao?"  
  
"Uh..they've been good," Ken said.  
  
"You don't seem to believe your own words."  
  
"Uh..she's great. It's just sometimes we don't understand  
  
each other. Most of the time we do. It's just those other times..it's  
  
sort of scary. It's like she's a different person. I'm sure she feels  
  
the same way about me."  
  
"Hmm...still that doesn't mean your relationship can't  
  
work," Lita said.  
  
"I know, and we get along fine..only...no..it's nothing," Ken  
  
said.  
  
"Ken what is it? I like to think that I'm a very good friend  
  
and that you can tell me anything."  
  
"Lita..I..don't honestly know if me and Misao are meant to  
  
be anything more then just friends."  
  
"Uh oh," Lita said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've heard that before..and it's not good to think that way."  
  
"But..we do have similar interests, but I'm not sure either  
  
of us see ourselves the way romantic people are supposed to."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You honestly see it that way?" Lita asked.  
  
"I like her a lot. I believe she likes me. And we have those  
  
sparks of romance. But..."  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean. I went through it. But you have to  
  
be sure that you're right about your feelings."  
  
"That's why I'm going to see her," Ken said.  
  
"And if you need anyone to talk to, I'm right here."  
  
"I know," Ken said. "Thank you."  
  
They soon reached Misao's house. Ken moved to the door  
  
and knocked. He was soon let in. "Good luck," Lita said  
  
from nearby. She then headed back the way she came. She  
  
stopped suddenly.   
  
Why..am I sensing..something?   
  
I usually don't have a sense for trouble..it's probably.  
  
There was a flash of light. She was blinded.  
  
She felt an attack fly at her. She dived out of the way as  
  
energy bolts flew by her.   
  
The street. She thought and jumped hearing a car sweep  
  
by. Her eyes began to clear but there was still spots in front of her.  
  
Another attack flew at her. She dodged it and started  
  
running as quickly as she can.  
  
She rounded a corner. A bolt of lightening accompanied by  
  
a crack of thunder shot at her. She turned back the other way  
  
quickly only to see a second Goddess moving towards her.  
  
"There are two!" she shouted in shock.   
  
More energy flew at her. She turned back the other way and  
  
charged at the new Goddess. More lightening flew at her, but she  
  
leapt in the air, jumped off the Goddess head and raced down the  
  
sidewalks.  
  
"You should have gotten her lightening," the Goddess of  
  
light said.  
  
"I should have..what about you?" the Goddess of lightening  
  
replied.  
  
"Never mind, we have to catch her before she can  
  
transform."  
  
The two Goddess then took off in a chase after Lita, who  
  
was terrified.  
  
One of them could get me for sure. Two..I don't stand a  
  
chance she thought and kept running.  
  
  
  
Lita raced down a side street pumped with adrenaline. She  
  
fumbled with her communicator and finally managed to press the  
  
emergency button. The Goddess of lightening slid behind her and  
  
unleashed a blast of electricity down the street. Lita jumped into  
  
the air kicked herself off of the wall and onto another street. A  
  
barrage of energy flew at her as the Goddess of light moved to cut  
  
her off.  
  
If this keeps up I'll have no choice but to transform. She  
  
thought and dashed across a busy street barely making it to the  
  
other side. The two Goddesses leapt after her.  
  
The light Goddess probably uses up a lot of energy using  
  
that blinding attack, she also knows I rendered it ineffective still I  
  
don't know how.  
  
The two Goddess leapt over her. She charged forward and  
  
tackled lightening and kept running. Light fired at her again, she  
  
sensed the attack and zigged out of the way of it.  
  
I have to transform. I can't keep this up much longer.  
  
Amy meanwhile was in the war room staring at the  
  
computer screen displaying Lita's location and the Goddess  
  
following her on the view screen. Amy picked up the phone and  
  
dialed.  
  
"Chief Kino please, it's urgent," she said and stared at the  
  
screen while she was put on hold.  
  
Lita's in real trouble. She thought.  
  
Lita was running out of ideas. A lightening attack flew  
  
over her head, she ducked it only to get hit with an energy attack to  
  
the chest. She staggered back. The two Goddess leapt at her. She  
  
ducked them and punched one, before getting tackled by the other.   
  
Light grabbed her and held on. Lightening built up her energy.   
  
Lita used all her strength and threw Light off of her. Lightening let  
  
loose her attack, she rolled out of the way and kicked the legs out  
  
from Lightening. She dived back into the park.  
  
"If anyone's around too bad," Lita said. "Jupiter Planet  
  
Power!" she shouted. Two energy blasts hit her as she emerged  
  
from her split second transformation. She was thrown back into  
  
the clearing. Two more attacks flew at her she scurried out of the  
  
way of them. She used her upper body strength to leap up quickly  
  
and soon she was leaping down the street. The Goddesses raced  
  
after her spewing energy.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She shouted back sending  
  
lightening rippling across the air at the enemy. The two Goddesses  
  
dodged the attack and kept on coming.  
  
So I've transformed, it just means I can run from them  
  
faster.  
  
  
  
"Mercury? Are you saying that we've got two Goddesses to  
  
deal with her?" Mars asked as she and Uranus were leaping from  
  
building to building.  
  
"Yes, it seems they have lulled us into a false sense of  
  
security," Mercury said.  
  
"Wonderful, it's going to take a heck of a punch to beat two  
  
of them," Uranus said.  
  
"If you can split them up it'll be easier to take care of  
  
them," Mercury said.  
  
"Easier said then done, where are they now?" Mars said.  
  
"They're headed your way up 8th," Mercury said. "The only  
  
good thing I can say is that time is on our side."  
  
"But is it on Jupiter's?" Mars asked.  
  
Jupiter dived out of the way of another blast. A parked car  
  
exploded showering the street with debris. Pedestrians began to  
  
run for safety as Sailor Jupiter leapt forward and the two  
  
Goddesses raced after her.  
  
"They just won't quit," Jupiter said to herself. "But maybe  
  
I can take care of one of them."  
  
She dived into an alley and spun. The Goddesses split up.   
  
Light headed down another alley to cut her off while lightening  
  
followed her directly. Jupiter whirled and using all her super  
  
strength leapt forward hitting lightening with great force. She  
  
pushed her right into another parked car denting it and shattering  
  
the glass. She then grabbed the Goddess of Lightening and tossed  
  
her into a wall.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She shouted at point blank range.   
  
Lightening took it and launched her own attack at point blank  
  
range. Jupiter staggered back, but lunged forward throwing a  
  
punch. Lightening ducked it and tried to bring on more energy.   
  
Jupiter kicked her. A barrage of energy flew down the alley as  
  
Light raced to Lightening's aid.  
  
Jupiter barely missed it, but Lightening kicked her now.   
  
Light appeared around the corner and unleashed another energy  
  
blast. Jupiter dived on top of a car and then across the street  
  
gasping for breath.  
  
"This is getting on my nerves," She said and hurried down  
  
a side street. The two Goddesses hurried after her.  
  
  
  
The Goddess soon caught up to Jupiter by dropping down  
  
on her from above and blocking both ends of an alley. Jupiter leapt  
  
upward towards a roof. The two followed and unleashed their  
  
attacks hitting her in midair she let out a shout and stumbled as she  
  
landed on the roof of the house and stumbled forward. She was  
  
hit from behind and then from the side. The two Goddess circled  
  
her hitting her quickly, she did what she could to block, and then  
  
leapt to another area of the roof. They followed and attacked, she  
  
punched light, but lightening hit her with an energy packed punch.   
  
She leapt blindly off the roof and fell quickly, she landed feet first  
  
on top of another car denting the top. A barrage of energy flew  
  
down from the roof, blowing the car apart even as she rolled off,  
  
the explosion knocked her into a wall. She stood up and waited for  
  
the next attack to come. The Goddesses dropped to the ground and  
  
built up her energy. She gasped for breath ready to dive out of the  
  
way the minute they fired, but they didn't and jumped at her with  
  
their energy. She jumped left, light caught her with an energy  
  
punch and knocked her into lightening who shocked her with a  
  
lightening shock. She kneed Light and kicked Lightening in the  
  
chest and then leapt across the street before falling to one knee. A  
  
police car slid up in the middle of the street and a figure stood up  
  
drawing a revolver which he proceeded to empty into the  
  
Goddesses who were surprised by the gesture.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Lightening shouted not wanting to waste  
  
her energy.  
  
"Oh no you don't sucker," Chief Kino said. "You're going  
  
to have to use some of their precious energy to take me out."  
  
To the sound of sirens a large group of patrol cars slid up.  
  
"And my friends too," Kino said.  
  
"So be it!" Lightening shouted and unleashed an attack  
  
blowing Nelson's police car up.  
  
Kino rolled away from it and tossed a grenade through the  
  
air.  
  
"Hah," Light said and let it hit. The air filled with smoke  
  
as it hit.  
  
"Them and their stupid smoke grenade!" Lightening  
  
muttered.  
  
When the smoke cleared they were surrounded by police  
  
officers holding billy clubs.   
  
"You want a piece of us?" Light asked.  
  
"No..not now.." Lightening said leapt over them bouncing  
  
off the ruins of the police car and landing on the other side.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Light asked following. The police  
  
surged after them.  
  
"This has gotten annoying, we must find them!" Lightening  
  
shouted. The two began to leap after them while the police  
  
followed.  
  
  
  
Chief Kino was kneeling next to Sailor Jupiter as they  
  
stood in the back of the a florist shop.  
  
"Thanks dad," Jupiter said. "I might have been able to hold  
  
them off, but I just don't know."  
  
"No problem Li...Jupiter," Kino said with a grin.   
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Amy told me you were in trouble. I got the boys, and the  
  
few girls together, and we went after him. The SDF and the rest of  
  
the police are mobilizing. I know that if they chose to fight us  
  
we'd be in for it, but Amy said they probably wouldn't want to  
  
waste the energy."  
  
"The other scouts should be getting to them eventually,"  
  
Jupiter said.  
  
"That's what we figured."  
  
A helicopter raced up the street.  
  
  
  
"Now where'd they go?" Light muttered.  
  
"They must have snuck into one of those shops nearby,"  
  
Lightening said.   
  
A hail of machine gun bullets flew at them.  
  
"This is annoying," Lightening said. "Let's go."  
  
The two leapt from rooftop to rooftop now pursued by a  
  
helicopter and several hundred police.  
  
  
  
"My communicator," Jupiter said and opened it.  
  
"Hey.." she said.  
  
"Jupiter you all right?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Barely. The police chased the Goddess off," Jupiter said.   
  
"But they're still hanging around."  
  
"We know," Mercury said. "We had to take the time to get  
  
together or we would have been there sooner, but those two  
  
Goddess are in for a surprise."  
  
"No doubt," Jupiter said. "Good luck."  
  
"See you soon," Mercury said.  
  
They could heard some shooting and various battle cries.  
  
"We're given them something to worry about," Kino said.  
  
"Yeah," Jupiter said.  
  
"It's at times like this that I wish you weren't involved with  
  
all this, but then again, who better to help defend the planet then  
  
my daughter."  
  
Jupiter blushed slightly.  
  
The windows of the store smashed open. The Goddesses  
  
stepped in only to be tackled by several police officers and dragged  
  
back out. A brawl ensued.  
  
"They're getting close," Jupiter said standing up.  
  
"You're not going to go out there," her father said.  
  
"No..no..but I'm going to be ready," Jupiter said.  
  
  
  
The two Goddesses were blasting police left and right,  
  
several soldiers charged at them only to be pushed back.  
  
"You human fools, stay out of our way!" Lightening said.  
  
"Lightening, I'll take care of them you get Jupiter," Light  
  
said.  
  
"Hmm..good idea," Lightening said and headed back to the  
  
florist shop.  
  
"Jupiter....Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
The attack flew right at Lightening causing her to jump out  
  
of the way in shock.   
  
"Now I'm angry!" she shouted and leapt into the shop  
  
unleashing an attack. Chief Kino opened fire.  
  
"That doesn't work!" Lightening shouted.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Lightening dodged it and unleashed her own attack. Jupiter  
  
ducked. Lightening landed and grinned.  
  
Three colored blasts flew from the back of the store and  
  
right at her causing her to dodge in shock. The Guardian Scouts  
  
charged out of the back and leapt into action swinging their  
  
swords. Lightening dodged as well as she could, but was hit with  
  
Uranus' spin kick.   
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!" Pluto shouted and hit her with his  
  
punch knocking her back.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes attack!"  
  
The two attacks blasted Lightening back through the  
  
window. She was hit with a sword blast from the side. She  
  
whirled. Guardian Saturn stood there.  
  
"Well..well well..looks like the garbage needs to be taken  
  
out," Saturn said and fired his sword again. Lightening fell to one  
  
knee.  
  
"Uh..feel..my wrath.." Saturn stammered. "Saturn Blade of  
  
Galaxies!"   
  
The new attack flew from his hands and sliced through the  
  
air flying through the Goddess. She screeched in pain.  
  
"Nice one," Neptune said. "Now it's our turn." 


	180. 180

Chapter 180   
  
"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"  
  
"Neptune Tide of Destruction!"  
  
"Uranus Flame of Desire!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The four attacks flew through the Goddess and vaporized  
  
her.  
  
"You okay Jupiter?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Never better," Jupiter said and sighed.  
  
"Not bad," Chief Kino said. "Lita always said you guys  
  
were incompetent."  
  
"I..didn't.." Jupiter stammered. "I'm too tired for this."  
  
She said and collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Meanwhile the Goddess of light was leaping down the  
  
street. Her reasons for this was the fact that she was being pursued  
  
by four Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Give it up!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Yeah..at least make it easier on us!" Venus said.  
  
"You'll never get me!" The Goddess said.  
  
"Be careful, she may still try her light attack!" Mercury  
  
said.  
  
"We know," The other scouts said.  
  
"She's going to get it, just wait till I get my hands on her,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
The Goddess turned a corner. The four scouts leapt after  
  
her. The Goddess let out a shriek as two figures leapt out of the air  
  
in front of her. Sailor Uranus sliced her with her light sword and  
  
Neptune knocked her with an energy blast from her mirror. The  
  
two knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
The two attacks slid across the air and smashed into the  
  
Goddess.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Two more hit.  
  
The Goddess shrieked.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
The Goddess was leveled and vaporized.  
  
"Now..that's teamwork," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Amazing what happens when we actually use a plan huh?"  
  
Venus asked.  
  
"You should not speak so lightly of it," Sailor Uranus. "But  
  
you have a point."  
  
Later that day Lita was lying in bed resting.  
  
"Anything I can get you?" her father asked.  
  
"I'm not sick, just tired," Lita said.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," her father said. "You did well  
  
today, even if you did get beaten up. The other scouts were telling  
  
me just how dangerous one of those things was, and you managed  
  
to hold off two of them. I'm proud of you."  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"Guess that's something," Lita said. "Thanks for helping  
  
me out."  
  
"I'll always be there," her father said and headed out.  
  
Lita sighed.  
  
"I really hate those Goddesses," she said.  
  
She thought back to the battle.  
  
But why was I able to sense their presence. Why was I able  
  
to see even when blinded. Was it all this meditation stuff that I  
  
was doing? It must have been.  
  
"Cool!" Lita shouted.  
  
"What?" her father said opening the door again.  
  
"It's nothing," She said.  
  
"Liar," her father said and poked his head back out again.  
  
The rest of the scouts were gathered around the restaurant  
  
eating.  
  
"I don't like it, two Goddesses now?" Serena muttered.  
  
"Admittedly they did lure us into a false sense of what they  
  
were capable of," Setsuna said.  
  
"And blew their surprise in one afternoon," Haruka said.  
  
"I think they weren't planning on blowing it," Amy said.  
  
"In fact I wonder why they didn't use their blinding attack."  
  
"Maybe they did and Lita just avoided it," Greg said.  
  
"How did she avoid it, you can't just blink," Haruka said.  
  
"If she could not see with her eyes, she must have seen  
  
some other way," Hotaru said.  
  
"That's a logical assumption, but just how did she do it?"  
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"We'll have to ask her at some point," Michiru said.  
  
"That's probably what gave Lita a chance," Amy said.   
  
"When their blinding attack didn't work she was able to  
  
surprise them, gain some time," Raye said.  
  
"Of course Amy calling Lita's father was a smart move,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"Yeah Amy, you really thought fast," Setsuna said.  
  
"It was nothing really," Amy said blushing.  
  
"Your brother would be proud of your tactical skill,"  
  
Setsuna said. "Uh I'm sure Greg does, but I meant.."  
  
"You're right," Greg said. "I'm sure D.V. would agree."  
  
"I try," Amy said.  
  
"Still..these Goddesses have upped the ante," Mike said.  
  
"What do we do about it?"  
  
"We raise the bid too," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah we're not about to fold," Rick said.  
  
"Enough with the poker imagery," Raye said. "Let's figure  
  
out a plan."  
  
"Plan?" Mike said and ducked under the table.  
  
"What's your problem?" Raye asked.  
  
"We can't plan anything! It's just wrong!" Mike shouted  
  
from under the table.  
  
"You're not looking up my skirt are you?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Come on down and check.." Mike said.  
  
Raye kicked him.  
  
"All right I'm up," Mike said.  
  
"I know..we'll take watch," Serena said.  
  
"What?" the others asked.  
  
"You know like armies do..." Serena said.  
  
"That's a good idea, if you mean what I think you do," Amy  
  
said. "Are you saying that a couple of us should be in scout form at  
  
all hours of the day?"  
  
"Right...something like that," Serena said.  
  
"The only problem is that we're all in school," Mike said.  
  
"Then it's not a problem we're all together, the Goddesses  
  
are only after us," Mina said.  
  
"Are they?" Greg asked.  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean Greg?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I don't know..if they've been able to have two Goddesses  
  
going at once, maybe while we've been dealing with one, they've  
  
been using the other one to keep them going. I mean has their ever  
  
been an evil force here not to gain evil energy to power an  
  
invasion?" Greg asked.  
  
"Maybe these ones don't care about that," Steve said.  
  
"And if they do, they've fooled us again," Haruka said  
  
angrily.  
  
"Still," Setsuna said. "While we're at school I think we're  
  
relatively safe since we're all together, it's after and before  
  
school."  
  
"So we rotate on and off in shifts until this stupid threat is  
  
beaten," Serena said.  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
Lita was waking up from a short rest when she heard her  
  
father calling her.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your friend Ken's here."  
  
"Oh..send him up."  
  
Ken came up and headed in.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. "I heard about the battle."  
  
"Just tired. So how'd it go?" Lita asked.  
  
"She dumped me," Ken said.  
  
"She did?" Lita asked in shock.  
  
The next day  
  
"Look at this bruise," Lita said slightly pulling up her  
  
uniform dress. The other girls looked at it and let out words of  
  
understanding.  
  
"Looks rough," Raye said. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Only when I hit there," Lita said.  
  
"Can we see the bruise again?" Mike and Steve asked  
  
popping up behind them.  
  
Raye and Mina bonked them on the head.  
  
"But that's the worst of your injuries right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to run my guts all over the city," Lita said.  
  
"Why pre tell?" Melvin asked sneaking into the group.  
  
"Marathon!" Mina and Raye said and bonked him on the  
  
head too.  
  
"That hurts.." Melvin whined and slinked off.  
  
"It should..you peeping...Melvin.." Mina muttered. The  
  
others looked at her. "I know I should have put more effort into  
  
that."  
  
"Of course the bad news is that Ken's girlfriend dumped  
  
him," Lita said.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Raye asked.  
  
"He doesn't know for sure, but that just that things  
  
escalated," Lita said.  
  
"Was he trying to apologize at the time?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lita said. "But Ken didn't seem surprised. He  
  
won't tell me why. Still..I'm going to try and find him after  
  
school."  
  
"Tough luck huh," Mike said. "Of course it's always been  
  
my opinion that people from both genders should always be wary  
  
of the opposite sex."  
  
The girls all looked at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" They said in varying tones of  
  
annoyance, except for Amy who was genuinely curious.  
  
"Ka bong.." Mike said back flipped over the next desk and  
  
landed by his chair.  
  
"That was gratuitous," Mina muttered.  
  
"It is good to see you well Lita," Michiru said as she and  
  
Haruka walked up.  
  
"Of course, with someone as tough as yourself we would  
  
expect nothing less," Haruka said. The two moved on.  
  
"One rarely gets compliments from those two, you should  
  
be honored," Raye said.  
  
"Guess so," Lita said.  
  
"The continuance of survival is usually something to be  
  
grateful of, it is good to see that you are able to retain your mortal  
  
existence," Hotaru said and then moved on.  
  
"That was a compliment right?" Lita asked.  
  
The others all nodded quickly.  
  
"We think," Mina said.  
  
Serena staggered into the room.  
  
"Well look who's here," Raye said.  
  
"Hey!" Mike said and blew into a noisemaker.  
  
"Do you plan for these sort of things in advance?" Greg  
  
asked.  
  
"It's all style," Mike said.  
  
"I don't exactly know what that means," Greg said.  
  
"All part of my plan," Mike said and blew on the  
  
noisemaker again.  
  
"Well Serena, looks like you're back on track," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, being here on time is something to applaud," Amy  
  
said.   
  
"Ehh.." Serena said and fell asleep at her desk.  
  
Setsuna walked in and stood at the front of the room.  
  
"Hello class...Serena? Are you awake?"  
  
Serena's head rose up off the desk.  
  
"No..Miss Haruna, I'm sorry you're going to be single  
  
forever," Serena moaned dazilly and her head fell back towards the  
  
desk. Raye and Rick dived out of their chairs and caught her  
  
before it hit.  
  
"Does she even know where she is?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"It's hard to say," Raye said easing her head down onto the  
  
table.  
  
"I think most of us haven't known where she is for some  
  
time now," Rick said.  
  
"Granted," Setsuna said. "Someone wake her up."  
  
Mike vaulted up and blew his noisemaker in her ear.   
  
Serena perked up and punched Mike in the face.  
  
"Oops," she said. "I was aiming for his stomach.." she said.  
  
That afternoon at lunch the group was all involved in one  
  
conversation or another.  
  
"Say..Raye.."  
  
"Yes Mina," Raye tried to say as amicably as possible.  
  
"Well..at the concert last weekend..I didn't get a chance to  
  
say how much I liked what you sang."  
  
"Oh...uh thanks," Raye said.  
  
Mina looked at her as if waiting for something.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"Nothing..nothing..that's all," Mina said.  
  
"So..in theory the physics of the principle are quite exact,"  
  
Urawa said.  
  
"Oh I see," Amy said.  
  
"But didn't that principle fall out of favor?" Greg said.  
  
"Not because of the merits of it, is was the politics  
  
involved," Urawa said.  
  
"So I took the bread and I stuck it into the plastic tube.   
  
Once it was in there..well..you know," Mike was saying.  
  
"I had no idea," Steve said.  
  
"Do guys like other girls to be helping them out after they  
  
get dumped?" Lita asked.  
  
"That's one of those no right or wrong answer questions,"  
  
Rick said. "I've begun to think there can be several possibilities."  
  
Serena was fast asleep on the table top.  
  
  
  
Later that day on the walk home."  
  
"A long day at school, and what do I do next, head out to  
  
watch out for bad guys," Mike said.  
  
"It could be worse," Amy said. "You might actually find  
  
one."  
  
"True.."  
  
"Say..Amy," Urawa said sliding up. "You going to be  
  
around this afternoon?"  
  
"No..sorry..Urawa..I'll always be around from 6 on, but  
  
Mike has asked me to tutor him in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh.. I see, no problem," Urawa said.  
  
"Yep, she's going to help me get my GPA up to a  
  
respectable 1," Mike said with a grin.  
  
"I have no doubt she can get even you up to that high  
  
score," Urawa said with a slight grin. "I'll call you tonight Amy."  
  
"Sure," Amy said and grinned.  
  
"He's no fun," Mike said.  
  
"Fortunately for you, you're not dating him," Amy said.  
  
"That could change," Mike said.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm just messing around with your highly developed  
  
mind," Mike said.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Don't worry...I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Ken..I'm glad I ran into you," Lita said.  
  
"Hello Lita, what brings you by," Ken said.  
  
"Well..I'm trying to help out."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"It isn't, I know. Can't you talk to me about it?"  
  
"I don't know," Ken said. "It's not something I'm good at."  
  
"Oh come on, I won't go away until you cheer up and tell  
  
me what's wrong."  
  
"In that order?"  
  
"No..it probably goes the other way around."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Somehow I thought you would," Ken said.  
  
Lita smiled.  
  
And at Raye's temple.  
  
"She tried to get me to praise her today," Raye said.  
  
"And you didn't?" Rick asked.  
  
"No, using the oldest trick in the book, she compliments  
  
me, and then I'm supposed to compliment her back right. Well I  
  
wasn't going to do it."  
  
"But..Raye, she really meant it."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because she adores your singing."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..she's said so on several occasions when you weren't  
  
around, there are other clues too. Of course she's trying to take  
  
shortcuts, but that's only because she's living a fantasy. Everyone  
  
who lives a fantasy tries to do that. Eventually she'll figure out  
  
that it takes work and she'll do what she has to. Raye, you can be  
  
honest with her. Me, Steve, and Mike all have given her  
  
compliments, and she's accepted them, but she wants to hear them  
  
from a fellow singer. She wants to hear them from someone who  
  
knows what good singing is."  
  
"I just can't support getting someplace without working to  
  
get there," Raye said. "She hasn't worked as hard as I have."  
  
"Maybe so, but you can tell her that, you don't have to  
  
condone shortcuts, but you can give her constructive criticism,"  
  
Rick said.  
  
"There is such a thing?" Raye asked.   
  
"You're not serious are you?" Rick asked.  
  
"No," Raye said with a grin. "I don't know, I don't want  
  
her getting a big head. And she's still got people coming up to her  
  
in droves. What does she need me for?"  
  
"Because she knows you'll mean what you say."  
  
  
  
As the scouts were dealing with the things they dealt with  
  
day to day, Lizzie was once again standing at the foot of a grand  
  
staircase in Tareo Ajibana's mansion.  
  
Why am I doing this?" she asked herself.   
  
Tareo approached the top of the stairs and looked down at  
  
her.  
  
"You came back," he said.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, because I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I spent the past week doing some checking, I called in  
  
some favors and bought others. I have no doubt you are here for  
  
why you say, at least your not here because Serizawa wishes it."  
  
"You could actually find that out?"  
  
"There were risks, and the price I paid was very high."  
  
Lizzie wondered what Serizawa would think if he knew his  
  
intelligence could be compromised so easily.  
  
Tareo descended the stairs.  
  
"Let's see if we can make this work," he said.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"I expect it will be difficult," Tareo said. "For many  
  
reasons."  
  
"Probably," Lizzie said.  
  
"But we'll try regardless."  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
  
  
Police Headquarters. Chief Kino and General Patterson  
  
were walking along one of the walls of the building. Inspecting  
  
some of the new plants that had been placed during the rebuilding  
  
efforts.   
  
"Takako Mayuzumi huh," Chief Kino said.  
  
"I wanted to warn you," Patterson said. "She's a real snake  
  
I think."  
  
"I appreciate it, and I'm glad you came by."  
  
"Not a problem," Patterson said.   
  
"How long did it take you to find out?" Kino asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Patterson asked, though he had a pretty good  
  
guess as to what Kino meant.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out. It took me  
  
years," Kino said.  
  
"It was a little easier with me. I taught D.V. most of what  
  
he knows. It was hard for him to hide what he was doing,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"I guess I just didn't think Lita could have anything to do  
  
with them. Too many coincidences though...I think it would take  
  
someone with our background to notice it though," Kino said.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Do you worry?"  
  
"All the time. I may be a warrior, and he is too. But, yeah I  
  
worry."  
  
"Good to know, but what can we do?"  
  
"Very little I'm afraid. It's destiny."  
  
"I have another thing to ask you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will whatever I'm being zapped with at those meetings  
  
going to cause any long term damage?" Kino asked.  
  
Patterson looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell them not to zap you in the future, just to be  
  
sure," Patterson said.  
  
"That would be appreciated."  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"Since I already knew Lita's identity, I've been shadowing  
  
Captain Ozaki. I knew she was getting close so I started making  
  
up plans to stop her, but then it magically went away. I suspected  
  
something so I utilized some recording equipment and such."  
  
"I thought we were disrupting that too."  
  
"Depends on where it was I'd assume," Kino said.  
  
"You have proven to be a very resourceful person Chief,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Can you blame me?"  
  
Patterson laughed.   
  
"Never much cared for french fries," Guardian Neptune  
  
said taking a bite.  
  
"That's your third helping," Mercury replied.  
  
The two were sitting on the roof of a building as equidistant  
  
as they could from the other scouts usual hangouts, and homes. If  
  
any of the scouts were going to go anywhere out of the way they  
  
would let the two now.  
  
"So..this is fun huh?" Neptune said.  
  
"It's just a duty that's all," Mercury said.  
  
"Yeah..sure it is," Neptune said. "Doesn't it stink?"  
  
"What to have to do this?"  
  
"To do any of it. You know fight evil day in and day out?"  
  
"I guess it is unfair that it falls on our head to do it,"  
  
Mercury said. "But I've accepted it. That's the only way to handle  
  
this kind of thing."  
  
"Well not entirely. I mean..accepting something and  
  
repressing your feelings about it can be harmful."  
  
"Who said I repress?"  
  
"I didn't mean to accuse..I don't know what you do. I just  
  
know that from my experience it was not a good thing," Mike said.  
  
"I'm really a messed up individual."  
  
"That's not hard to believe."  
  
"Believe yes. Understand..now that's the trick."  
  
"Let me guess, you're behavior is caused by your repressed  
  
feelings?"  
  
"Maybe.." Neptune said. "Actually I've always been  
  
messed up inside, but I do know that having this stuff to do hasn't  
  
helped any. I mean there are times I get into it. Like everyone  
  
does at some point. But it can't always be fun. I mean I've gone  
  
into two fights and come out a mess. Rick died only a year ago. I  
  
mean..this is not what we call light work."  
  
"I know," Mercury said.   
  
"Listen I'm not trying to be depressing, just sometimes, my  
  
defenses collapse. I really don't want to burden you with my  
  
problems."  
  
"Neptune, you've earned the chance to talk a little."  
  
"Yeah..but never mind. We gotta pass the time in a better  
  
way. So does your computer show any trouble."  
  
"It would let me know," Mercury said. "It is a very good  
  
one."  
  
"Good operating system huh?" Neptune said.  
  
"I don't believe it runs conventionally."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"In fact I have no idea of the internal workings of it,"  
  
Mercury said. "It just can interface with any computer on the  
  
planet."  
  
"That's gotta be useful," Neptune said. "Can it play  
  
games?" he asked with a stupid grin.  
  
Lita and Ken were walking through the park at this point.  
  
"I've suspected for some time that she was going to dump  
  
me, she just didn't know how," Ken said.  
  
"What lead you to think that?" Lita asked.  
  
"It was just a feeling, the expression on her face sometimes,  
  
the way she said things, but then again I could have just been being  
  
paranoid."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"But..we had fun, it wasn't like we weren't enjoying  
  
ourselves."  
  
"Maybe she was afraid to lose you as a friend."  
  
"Yeah that might have been it," Ken said. "Though she let  
  
me off pretty hard. Still we aren't very good at this thing, I mean  
  
teenagers."  
  
"Believe me Ken, you're speaking to an expert on  
  
inexperience."  
  
"Lita..maybe it was this talk about us staring at other people  
  
that got Misao upset. I mean maybe she was afraid it would strain  
  
our relationship and mess it up before she figured out a way to let  
  
me go."  
  
"That's a good theory."  
  
"And then when I said she was doing the same thing she  
  
worried about something.."  
  
"It sounds logical," Lita said.  
  
"Still..given that, it hurts."  
  
"I know. When Steve and I broke up it was rough for a bit,  
  
but now we're friends again, and we get along fine."  
  
"But it still hurt," Ken said. "The hurt has to go away."  
  
"You can be part of that," Lita said. "It's not something  
  
completely out of your control."  
  
"It is if I don't know how to handle it."  
  
"Well let me see if I can help you. Will you trust me?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Why not?" Neptune said.  
  
"Well..what do you think of Urawa?"  
  
"Urawa. Hmm..honestly?"  
  
"Of course," Mercury said fearing the worst.  
  
"He seems fine, though I'm not an expert on normal  
  
romantic practices."  
  
Mercury grinned slightly.  
  
"I noticed that," she said.  
  
"So did everyone else. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know..Urawa says some things sometimes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's nothing really. But I asked you since I figured you'd  
  
give me an honest answer."  
  
"I'm honored, but why would you think I would give you  
  
an honest answer?"  
  
"Because when someone asks you to be honest, you always  
  
are."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Neptune said.  
  
"It's true," Mercury said. "You really are a gentleman the 1  
  
percent of the time you try to be."  
  
"That's not true, I try at least two percent of the time."  
  
"Oh..sorry," Mercury said with a grin.  
  
"Duck!" Neptune said and pulled her out of the way  
  
suddenly as a massive chunk of ice slammed into the roof. The  
  
two stood up. Two Goddess landed at opposite ends of the roof. 


	181. 181

Chapter 181  
  
"Prepare for combat, the Goddess of water is going to  
  
destroy you," the Goddess at one end said.  
  
"But not before the Goddess of ice gets her licks in," the  
  
other Goddess said.  
  
"Ice water! All right.." Neptune said.  
  
"This is no joking matter," Mercury said.  
  
"You handle Ice, I'll take water," Neptune said.  
  
"Be careful," Mercury said.  
  
"You too," Neptune said.   
  
"Now let's get this party started!" he shouted and leapt  
  
forward at the Goddess of water. She unleashed a wave of water at  
  
him. He fell back.   
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!" Mercury shouted and surrounded  
  
the Goddess of ice with mist. The Goddess immediately leapt to  
  
the ground. Mercury's visor slid across her face as she tried to  
  
think of the Goddesses next move, all the while swinging  
  
Maverick's camera around to follow the target. She followed the  
  
Goddess on her computer as she hurried around to another side of  
  
the building and began to climb up the fire escape.  
  
"The surprise is on her," Mercury said reaching the roof  
  
and readying her attack.  
  
"Look out!" Neptune shouted and pushed her out of the  
  
way of a massive wave of water.  
  
"We can't fight them here!" he said.  
  
"I'm beginning to agree," Mercury said.   
  
"New plan," Neptune said and spun firing his sword at  
  
water who dodged it. Neptune charged forward and threw a punch.  
  
"You're not a punching person," water said and blasted him  
  
with water knocking him to the roof's edge, he tumbled over it, but  
  
managed to land on his feet. Water turned towards Mercury as Ice  
  
reached the roof.  
  
Mercury tensed.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" he shouted surrounding the area  
  
with mist.   
  
She then leapt off the building to find Neptune standing  
  
nearby.  
  
"They managed to help us out pretty well there," he said.  
  
"Yes, but once we start really fighting this is going to get  
  
ugly," Mercury said.  
  
A barrage of energy flew at them as the two Goddesses  
  
jumped after them.  
  
"Hey..here's an idea, let's just run around for a while,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"It worked for Jupiter," Mercury said and the two hurried  
  
down the street.  
  
"That's not fair, they should turn and fight!" Water shouted.  
  
"That would be the stupidest thing they could do," Ice said.  
  
"So?"  
  
Ice sighed.  
  
"Flood the street will you?" Ice said.  
  
"Oh..right.." Water said and flooded the street sending cars  
  
skidding off and crashing into things and sending pedestrians  
  
scattering. The wave kept going.  
  
"Light pole," Mercury said and the two scouts leapt into the  
  
air and grabbed a hold of it. The wave swept by.   
  
A massive chunk of ice flew through the air right at them.  
  
They both dropped out of the way as the chunk of ice smashed  
  
through the light and slammed into the ground.  
  
"That's it!" Neptune shouted and fired his sword at the two  
  
Goddess. They avoided it and unleashed their own attacks  
  
combining their two powers. Mercury jumped out of the way.   
  
Neptune barely avoided it. Everything froze for several blocks.  
  
"We do not want to get hit with that," Neptune said.  
  
"Mercury..you get out of here, I'll take care of these two."  
  
"You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Of course not..but...think of something while I distract  
  
them."  
  
Mercury nodded.  
  
"Be back in a second," she said and leapt off.  
  
Neptune stood facing them.  
  
"Are you prepared to face me!" he shouted swinging his  
  
sword around with no concept of skill.  
  
Ice and Water stared at him.  
  
"What kind of loser are you!" they shouted and leapt  
  
forward. Neptune swung forward. The two hit him with energy  
  
enhanced punches. He slipped on the ice and slid backward. A  
  
wave of water flew at him again.   
  
"Jeez.." he muttered and tried to leap slipping on the ice  
  
and being full on. He was hit and thrown back several feet, hitting  
  
the ice and feeling the pain flow through him. He crawled to a  
  
sitting position.   
  
"Neptune..."  
  
A barrage of ice spikes flew at him.  
  
"Tide of Destruction!" he shouted calling on his power.   
  
His attack swept along the ice melting it seconds before he rolled  
  
out of the way of the spikes and they smashed into a frozen car.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Fool! I control the water!" water shouted, the melted ice  
  
rose up and dropped towards him. He dived under the wave and  
  
fired his sword.  
  
The two Goddess dived out of the way and ran at him  
  
readying their attacks.  
  
Neptune could hardly stand. Mercury leapt down from a  
  
roof.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
The attack flew out in all directions and plowed into the  
  
Goddesses knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Best plan I could come up with," Mercury said. "I have  
  
trouble when I'm rushed," she said.  
  
Neptune grinned slightly.  
  
The two Goddess stood up.  
  
"Get out of here..I'll hold them off," Mercury said.  
  
"I can't walk," Neptune said. "My legs are hurt."  
  
"Oh.." Mercury said and her eyes narrowed. "Then get  
  
ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know," Mercury said.   
  
The Goddesses threw their attacks, the ice spikes and the  
  
wave of water.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted and blasted  
  
away the wave of water knocking it back the way it came.   
  
Neptune swung his sword knocking away most of the ice  
  
spikes. He grabbed Mercury's leg and pulled her away from the  
  
other two, making sure she landed on something soft, namely him.  
  
"Sorry..only way I could protect you," he said.  
  
"No problem," Mercury said.  
  
"Well..well.." came a voice. Everyone turned to see  
  
General Patterson standing there holding a strange looking gun.  
  
"Who are you?" The Goddess of water shouted.  
  
"General Patterson, do you really intend to fight us?" the  
  
Goddess of Ice said. "I can kill you with one attack."  
  
"One attack you can't use against them..and besides, I've  
  
got this thing," he said looking at a gun.  
  
"And just what is that?"Water asked.  
  
"The latest weapon powered by negaenergy itself, it'll hurt  
  
trust me," Patterson said.  
  
"Try me.." Ice said.  
  
"Okay.." Patterson and pressed the trigger. The device  
  
began to light up, and whine.  
  
"Just kill him!" Water said.  
  
"It's not worth the energy," Ice said. The whine got to a  
  
high pitch, and then the tank which the sound had covered up  
  
rumbled right into the Goddess of Ice and knocked her to the  
  
ground. The tank rolled over her and towards the Goddess of water  
  
who dived out of the way and blasted the tank down the street with  
  
a blast of water.  
  
"You fool don't waste the energy!" Ice shouted standing up  
  
bruised.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"  
  
The two attacks slammed into Ice and vaporized her.   
  
"Watch out!" Patterson shouted.  
  
A wave of water flew at the two, Mercury grabbed Neptune  
  
and jumped out of the way, she landed a few feet away, as the wave  
  
slammed into a store leaving a mark. Mercury let out a shriek of  
  
pain.  
  
"Was I that heavy?" Neptune said.  
  
The Goddess of water angrily built up her power.  
  
A missile roared down the street and slammed into her  
  
exploding on impact. She let out a shriek and vaporized.  
  
"Success!" Doctor Tomoe said high fiving Doctor Richter  
  
on top of a missile launcher. The majority of the scouts arrived at  
  
that point as well.  
  
"Jeez.they didn't even wait for us," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What a pity?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
  
  
Amy was lying in bed that night, wincing slightly.  
  
"You all right?" Greg asked bringing her some tea.  
  
"I must have pulled seventy muscles when I tried to carry  
  
Mike," Amy said. "I can only hope they heal quickly."  
  
"Well I'm here to help, whatever you need."  
  
"Thank's Greg," Amy said. "If Urawa looks for me, tell  
  
him I can't talk."  
  
"And if he asks why?"  
  
"Make up a good reason."  
  
"How about I tell him that your tutoring relationship with  
  
Mike turned passionate," Greg said and grinned.  
  
"Don't you dare," Amy said.   
  
"I wouldn't," Greg said.   
  
"Jeez...I usually don't get this hurt, you know that?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with getting hurt," Greg said.   
  
"Except the getting hurt part. I mean it's nothing to feel guilty  
  
about."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Mercury said. "Still, I'm supposed to be  
  
intellectual, I should have been able to stall those two Goddesses  
  
with something more then brute force."  
  
"You were rushed. I don't do too well in those situations  
  
either," Greg said.  
  
"But I should."  
  
"Well you didn't. It's all right," Greg said.  
  
"I pulled some muscles, Mike almost got killed..again,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"It happens," Greg said.  
  
"You're taking this awfully casually."  
  
"I guess after my own injury I realized that it's part of the  
  
job."  
  
"But Greg, just how long can we keep this up before one of  
  
us gets hurt really badly?" Mercury said. "I mean permanently."  
  
"According to Setsuna, everything short of death will heal  
  
in time due to our metabolism," Greg said. "And even death can  
  
be reversed."  
  
"Still...that doesn't let me fear it any less, my death or  
  
anyone else's."  
  
"Well we know it's no biggie. Rick and Raye seemed  
  
okay."  
  
"Yeah..still.." Amy said. "It just bothers me. Besides, pain  
  
is still pain. We could use as little of it as possible don't you  
  
think."  
  
"True," Greg said.  
  
"And we're really getting beaten up out there."  
  
"The Goddesses have a way of doing it."  
  
"And we're doing all we can to stop them."  
  
"Yes that's right," Greg said.   
  
"When are they going to stop?"  
  
"Don't know, hopefully soon."  
  
"I wish I had a solution to this problem."  
  
"You can't solve every problem," Greg said.  
  
"That's right, I can't solve any of them that actually count,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"Nothing," Amy said. "I just got thinking. It's okay."  
  
Greg sighed.   
  
"Amy, I'm your brother, you can tell me if something's  
  
wrong. Especially now. I want to help you as much as possible."  
  
"Greg I have three hundred IQ, and it doesn't do a bit of  
  
good for anyone."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."   
  
"My IQ doesn't help us win battles any quicker, it doesn't  
  
help us figure out the Goddesses' plans before hand. It doesn't  
  
help at all. It can get me a good grade at school, but only after I put  
  
in a large amount of work too. But when can I solve any real world  
  
problems? I couldn't figure out a way to get you to the prom that  
  
night. Or the way to get you to move to the city. I couldn't keep  
  
my parents from being sent to prison. I couldn't save my house  
  
from being taken from me. All this brain power and it hasn't  
  
helped me one bit. All it's done is show me how foolish the whole  
  
idea it is."  
  
"Amy..that's not true," Greg said. "You do a lot of good."  
  
"Maybe I do, but this brain doesn't help. I could get by on  
  
half the IQ I have now. But instead I'm supposed to be a super  
  
genius, one who hasn't made a single contribution justified by  
  
being at that level."  
  
"You're still young," Greg said.  
  
"Somehow that just doesn't convince me of anything,"  
  
Amy said. "Greg I know you're trying to help, but I don't think you  
  
can change my mind."  
  
"You've it hard the past few years, what can you expect,"  
  
Greg said.  
  
"But I haven't been able to make it any easier. Shouldn't I  
  
have been able to outsmart someone to help myself?"  
  
"You shouldn't see it that way," Greg said.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"But I do anyway," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about your IQ, eventually it will allow you to  
  
do what most people only dream of doing."  
  
"In what?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm sure you'll find out soon  
  
enough," Greg said.  
  
Amy sighed.   
  
"Try to get some rest, call me if you need anything else,"  
  
Greg said.   
  
Amy nodded solemnly and Greg headed out.  
  
"Greg!" Amy called from her room.  
  
"Yeah.." Greg said sticking his head in.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this."  
  
"But Amy..."  
  
"Greg..I mean it.."  
  
"All right Amy," Greg said and sighed.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
This complicates things. He thought.  
  
And at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"Ehh...so what's the call doc?" Mike muttered.  
  
"Well you've managed to sprain both ankles," the doctor  
  
said. "As well as some bruising in other areas."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Soon, we just need to get you bandaged and then you can  
  
be transferred home."  
  
"Aw..good," Mike said.   
  
"Uh..Mike..I'm concerned though..just how did you receive  
  
these injuries?"  
  
"Running from the police..no I'm just joking. It was in that  
  
evil attack, I was just walking down the street, chaos breaks loose,  
  
the next thing I know I'm lying on the ground like this."  
  
"Okay.." the doctor said. "Some nurses will fix you up."  
  
Soon afterward a couple of figures wandered in.  
  
"Michael Leslie?" Captain Ozaki asked.  
  
"You found out about my own personal crack house did  
  
you?" Mike said with a grin.  
  
"I'm Colonel Nagumo, SDF, this is Captain Ozaki, police,"  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Rock on," Mike said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Mister Leslie, we understand you were involved in the  
  
attack today?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Word travels fast," Mike said.   
  
"We were wondering if you could describe to us what  
  
happened?" Ozaki said.  
  
"Sure..." Mike said.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nagumo and Ozaki asked.  
  
"Now..now, I know it seems outlandish, but I assure you  
  
this whatever it was attacking innocent people with radishes, I got  
  
capped in the head with one, it hurt," Mike said.  
  
"I think you're not taking us seriously," Nagumo said.  
  
"You know we have good reason to believe that you're the  
  
one they call Guardian Neptune," Ozaki said.  
  
"Not anymore.." Mike said. Nagumo and Ozaki were hit  
  
with a bolt of energy. They stiffened glanced at each other and  
  
then turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance," Ozaki said and the two  
  
headed out.  
  
"Good timing," Mike said.  
  
"I try," Nephlite said and emerged from the next room.  
  
"I'm honored that you'd take the time," Mike said.  
  
"Well..I try to get out," Nephlite said.  
  
"Yeah..guess I'm giving everyone a lot of work covering up  
  
the fact that I get injured every few days and then recover  
  
inexplicably," Mike said.  
  
"You should see our staff meetings, those two always show  
  
up with evidence that they've found out who the scouts are. You  
  
should be more careful."  
  
"We try," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah I know, it can be tough," Nephlite said.  
  
"Anyway..see ya," he said and headed out.  
  
The nurses came in and started to dress the wound.  
  
  
  
And in Serena's room.  
  
"I race across the city in time to accomplish absolutely  
  
nothing," Serena said.  
  
"Well you didn't know what would happen," Luna said.  
  
"Heck of a job our watch system was doing, the people on  
  
watch got attacked," Serena said.  
  
"Still, at least we didn't have one scout in human form  
  
being hunted down," Luna said. "There's something to be said for  
  
that."  
  
"What am I doing anyway? I should be out there finding  
  
interesting people with problems that I can solve through force of  
  
sheer personality," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, like I use to do. I'm going out."  
  
"Don't make yourself a target Serena."  
  
"I won't don't worry," Serena said. "I'll find Darien, he'll  
  
come along."  
  
That still worries me. Luna thought. She should be happy  
  
she isn't the one getting into all the trouble anymore.  
  
  
  
And at the A.P.T. house.  
  
"How's Amy?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Well she's got a lot of muscle pulls, but she should feel  
  
better eventually," Greg said. "As if that were the only problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing.." Greg said. "I'm not allowed to say."  
  
"Then write it down on a piece of paper and I'll read it."  
  
"I don't know if that means I'm off the hook ethnically."  
  
"I'll take responsibility."  
  
"Everyone says that when taking responsibility doesn't  
  
matter."  
  
Artemis grinned.  
  
"I just want to help," he said.  
  
Greg shrugged.   
  
"All right," he said and scribbled it down on paper. Artemis  
  
looked at it.  
  
"Oh.." the cat said. "Hmm..that's a tough one. I guess right  
  
now you just have to support her, we all have to. Maybe if she  
  
feels her friends are with her she won't worry about it."  
  
"I guess it's hard not to though," Greg said. "I mean when  
  
you think about it. I've gotten frustrated from time to time  
  
myself."  
  
"Then talk to her about it that way. Let her know you're  
  
not just making empty statements."  
  
"Yeah, that might be the way to do it," Greg said. "Thanks  
  
Artemis."  
  
"Patterson just how did you know the Goddesses were  
  
planning something?" General Nagumo asked.  
  
"Well sir the negaverse generals and I were talking about it  
  
and we figured there was a good chance of the attacks continuing,  
  
and furthermore given that we knew the scouts were prepared to,  
  
we merely hid troops around the city just in case," General  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"Yes, a good idea, let's keep it up. Anything we can do to  
  
help. And the doctor's new weapon worked well."  
  
"That it did. But we've only got a few of them."  
  
"We'll keep it for emergencies from now on. But we  
  
needed to test the thing. Patterson..just where's your former  
  
nephew anyway?"  
  
"Oh..well you know he has a major association with the  
  
scouts. With all this going on, he's been doing some secret  
  
planning."  
  
"Oh? I don't know if it's justified hiding him from all  
  
view."  
  
"Trust me sir, it is, these Goddesses find out a lot of  
  
information, they even know who I am. We're just covering all the  
  
bases."  
  
"How'd he get to know them anyway? The scouts?"  
  
"I don't even know, he just does."  
  
"Hmm..yes..well..let's hope there's no more attacks for a  
  
while."  
  
"I don't think the Goddesses are interested in letting up."  
  
"I hope they do anyway."  
  
"Uh..sir that brings up something, based on a tip Sailor  
  
Mercury gave me, I had the police do some checking. There's  
  
something strange going on," Patterson said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Some of the rundown areas of the city. Some of the  
  
clinics down there are reporting people with increased fatigue."  
  
"Fatigue. So?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"So..sir.. I have reason to believe the enemy might be using  
  
energy from people in small amounts to power themselves."  
  
"Just enough that we don't notice ey? Sounds workable.  
  
But don't the scouts usually stumble onto these operations."  
  
"Destiny is a strange thing," Patterson said. "I thought I'd  
  
follow up on it."  
  
"Fine, take who you need."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Patterson..one last thing, I keep having this strange sense  
  
that I'm missing some key information, that some pieces of all this  
  
puzzle just isn't fitting. You ever feel that."  
  
"Sure it's only natural," Patterson said.  
  
"Yeah..but you know this whole scout thing, you'd think  
  
with our resources we'd have found out who they are by now,"  
  
Nagumo said.  
  
"Well..they're good at what they do I guess."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Nagumo said.  
  
"What a mess?" Guardian Uranus muttered looking at a  
  
trashed city block just down the street from the roof they were  
  
standing on.  
  
"Yeah..that's what happens when you fight battles around  
  
here," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Guess so. It really is too bad that Mercury and Neptune  
  
got beat up."  
  
"Well Mercury will be fine by tomorrow, she's just got  
  
some pulled muscles," Mars said.  
  
"And Neptune escaped with some sprained ankles, and  
  
some bruises. Still he's really taken a licking lately," Uranus said.  
  
"Yeah..I must admit that my opinion of his combat skills  
  
had changed because of all this. Actually not his skill, just his  
  
courage."  
  
"No..he's gotten better. Not much better, but a little better.   
  
If he had any skill he'd be downright dangerous," Uranus said.  
  
The two laughed.   
  
"You guys aren't doing that bad anymore," Mars said.  
  
"It can't last," Uranus said.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Us being that good at fighting for that long."  
  
"Well you've improved, there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"There is if you're us. We're supposed to fail."  
  
"Oh..don't be so hard on yourself. You're a good fighter.   
  
You guys just haven't been motivated."  
  
"I know, but now we're motivated, we're tough, and then  
  
we got beat, haven't you ever flinched?"  
  
"Flinched?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sure, been afraid to fight," Uranus aid.  
  
"There's always fear, but I guess it's never stopped me  
  
except that one time," Mars said.  
  
"Well...right now..I worry.."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah..unlike everyone else, I don't get a second chance. I  
  
die, and it's over."  
  
"You won't die, not with me around."  
  
"I almost did again up north."  
  
"But you didn't. Being a scout means walking that line  
  
everyday, and it also means not crossing it."  
  
"Well I'm the only scout that crossed it."  
  
"Not true. We were all killed when the negaverse attacked  
  
the moon kingdom."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, I'm the only scout now to  
  
die."  
  
"That's also not true. Sailor Uranus and Neptune lost their  
  
pure hearts," Mas said.  
  
"That was different too, Queen Serenity was able to revive  
  
them in a different way then you did it for me. I died in battle. No  
  
one else has," Uranus said.  
  
"But that's the only way you should die," Mars said.   
  
"Not at this age."   
  
"That's true. I can understand you being scared, but it's  
  
just something you have to accept."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm here aren't I?"  
  
Mars nodded.   
  
"We shouldn't talk about such disturbing things."  
  
"You're right."  
  
And at a store in central Tokyo.  
  
"So..uh..is selling donuts your dream?" Serena asked.  
  
"Not really," a middle aged man said. "I mean I try my best  
  
to make them taste good, but it's just a job."  
  
"Still you try your best."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You got any problems you need help with."  
  
"Not really, no.."  
  
"Because they call me the miracle worker."  
  
"They do? Why?" the man asked.  
  
"I'm one of those good Samaritans," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..that donate's money to charity, and works in soup  
  
kitchens and stuff?"  
  
"I think I've done that on occasion, but I'm more of an  
  
emotional healer," Serena said.  
  
"Hmm..no sorry..I've got some inner peace going right  
  
now."  
  
"That's okay, you do make good donuts," she said.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Serena headed out.  
  
This is getting me nowhere. And where's Darien?  
  
"Who was my first kiss? Hmm.." Sailor Mars said leaning  
  
against the roof's edge. "That's a good one. I have to think of what  
  
counts."  
  
"You mean I wasn't first?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No..of course not, don't be silly," Mars said with a grin.   
  
"Like I was yours."  
  
"No..you were about number eighty four," Uranus said.  
  
Mars glanced at him.  
  
"Eighty two," Uranus replied.  
  
Mars sighed.  
  
"Goddess," he said and pulled her out of the way of a ball  
  
of fire that hit the ground.  
  
"Just great," Mars said and spun launching her attack at the  
  
Goddess who had attacked. Uranus sword drawn stared down the  
  
other Goddess who had arrived.  
  
"Wow..a double header," He said.  
  
The Goddess grinned slightly and formed an energy sword  
  
of her own.  
  
"It is time for combat," She said.  
  
"Is it?" Uranus said. "Why don't we just talk?"  
  
"Not interested," the Goddess said and sped at him  
  
swinging her energy sword. Uranus moved to block it, but felt  
  
himself get cut. The Goddess landed on the other side of the roof  
  
and stared at him.  
  
"I'm the Goddess of speed by the way," she said.  
  
"Are you high right now?" Uranus asked.  
  
"What?" the Goddess shrieked and leapt at him. He moved  
  
to dodge, but was hit anyway.  
  
Jeez..she is fast. He muttered.  
  
  
  
"Mars fire ignite!" Mars shouted and launched another  
  
attack. It slammed into the Goddess' attack.  
  
I don't like fire when I'm being attacked with it. She  
  
thought.  
  
The two fire balls hit and dissipated.  
  
"You are formidable," the Goddess of fire said. "However,  
  
I will defeat you."  
  
"Sure you will," Mars said. "I'll have you know I'm an  
  
expert on fire."  
  
"I'm sure the hotel knows that now too."  
  
"Don't bring that up!" Mars shouted leapt forward throwing  
  
some of her magical charms. The Goddess of fire burned them  
  
with some well placed shots from her fingers.  
  
"So much for that," the Goddess said.  
  
"I've got more," Mars said.  
  
"No doubt!" the Goddess said and unleashed a fire attack.  
  
Mars leapt over it and unleashed her attack from the air. The  
  
Goddess leapt to another rooftop to avoid it. Mars landed on the  
  
same roof and the two were soon battling back and forth. 


	182. 182

Chapter 182  
  
"Yeah..yeah..so you're fast," Guardian Uranus said  
  
wincing.  
  
The Goddess sighed and raced forward hitting him again.   
  
Uranus opened fire. The Goddess easily avoided the shots by  
  
being much faster then he was. She stopped, he fired again.  
  
"You gotta rest sometime."  
  
"So do you!" the Goddess said and charged forward and cut  
  
him again. Uranus spun around.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" he shouted and launched his  
  
attack. The Goddess avoided them again.  
  
"You're wasting your time," she said.   
  
"No, you're wasting yours, the more time you take, the  
  
better the chance my friends arrive," Uranus said hoping that  
  
would induce her to make a mistake.   
  
The Goddess attacked again and hit him.  
  
That didn't work. He thought.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
"No!" the Goddess shouted.  
  
The two attacks met and splattered fire all over the roof of a  
  
building.   
  
"Looks like you're going to burn down another building,"  
  
the Goddess said. Mars' eyes narrowed.  
  
A golden disc flew through the air and smashed into the  
  
Goddess. She cried out in pain. Mars leapt over the flames and  
  
unleashed a martial arts combination of chops and kicks finishing  
  
with the spin kick knocking the Goddess into the flames. She cried  
  
out. Mars leapt forward and kicked her to the ground flipping off  
  
of the Goddess and throwing some charms onto her. The Goddess  
  
couldn't move.  
  
"Now..it's time to end this!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" came a shout. The Goddess  
  
was hit and she cried out in pain.  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
The attack slammed into the Goddess. She screeched but  
  
began to stand up despite the pain and the charms.  
  
"I'll end this myself!" she shouted.  
  
"Uh oh," Mars said.  
  
Sailor Moon landed beside her.  
  
"Hey..what's she.."  
  
"Jump!" Sailor Mars said and pulled Sailor Moon off the  
  
roof. A barrage of fire flew across the rooftop.   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" came a shout. Sailor  
  
Neptune's attack slammed into the roof and put out the fire as well  
  
as destroyed the Goddess.  
  
"Look out below!" came a shout as Guardian Uranus leapt  
  
off the roof of the building.  
  
"Come back here!" the Goddess of speed shouted and leapt  
  
after him.  
  
Sailor Uranus leapt into the air swinging her sword and hit  
  
the Goddess knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Good timing," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The Goddess stood up.  
  
"I'll be back," she said and raced off.  
  
  
  
"I grow weary of your failures," Queen Nehelenia said.   
  
"There is little you can about it, and you have yet to advise  
  
us to any success," a Goddess said.  
  
"True. But you do not possess the power needed to destroy  
  
the sailor scouts it seems."  
  
"They've been incredibly lucky."  
  
"And you have not accounted for that! The scouts exist  
  
with all of the unnatural forces of the universe behind them,  
  
destiny, luck, it's all theirs. You must develop strategies that can  
  
beat even that. You sent two Goddesses to fight two different  
  
groups of scouts, both were defeated."  
  
"Sailor Mercury and Guardian Neptune put up unexpected  
  
resistance. We did not think they would be able to fight us like  
  
they did."  
  
"You underestimated both of them. Do not underestimate  
  
anyone!"  
  
"As for Sailor Mars and Guardian Uranus, we would have  
  
been able to defeat them both if we had had more time. However,  
  
Sailor Moon's location as well as Sailor Uranus and Sailor  
  
Neptune prevented that."  
  
"I know what happened, now tell me what you plan to do  
  
about this."  
  
"We plan to use even more devastating warriors."  
  
"Oh..I see even more devastating then what you managed to  
  
prepare before."  
  
"Yes...I give you a Goddess capable of controlling time  
  
itself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes my queen," a Goddess said stepping forward.  
  
"And why was such a great power held back this long?"  
  
"Because it involves the expenditure of a large amount of  
  
energy."  
  
"How large an amount?"  
  
"A very large amount. If we use it now we will be unable  
  
to mount operations until our reserves are replenished."  
  
"And how long would it take to return our reserves to that  
  
level?"  
  
"Nineteen earth days."  
  
"I see. So this power of time. What will it allow you to  
  
do?"  
  
"There are many possibilities, though we only have enough  
  
energy to do one thing."  
  
"Perhaps we should build up the energy to do more."  
  
"There is no time for that."  
  
"What's your hurry?"  
  
"The scouts will eventually find their way to us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They are quite resourceful."  
  
"Whatever, what will your powers allow you to do?"  
  
"We will be able to either travel through time, or slow it  
  
down."  
  
"Slow it down? How?" Nehelenia asked.  
  
"Within a small space, we can create another dimension  
  
running parallel to this one. While the entire universe continues on  
  
it's way. The area enclosed in the space will move at a slower  
  
speed."  
  
"And what will this accomplish?"  
  
"Since I am immune to the effects of the dimension I will  
  
be able to attack at normal speed and move much faster then they  
  
could imagine."  
  
"They will be unable to react. However, how far can you  
  
travel in time?"  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Hmm..you aren't as useful as I thought, and to give up  
  
nineteen days to attack..."  
  
"Queen Nehelenia, I assure you of victory. With time  
  
slowed down no one can stop us. All I have to do is lure the entire  
  
group of scouts within the zone."  
  
"And what of Sailor Pluto? She has power over time."  
  
"Nothing that can counteract this we believe."  
  
"You had better be right."  
  
"Actually Queen, there is a surefire way to get all the  
  
scouts. When they are at school."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask won't be there."  
  
"With the other scouts destroyed, it won't matter."  
  
"Hmm..true."  
  
  
  
And at an apartment.  
  
"Setsuna...you all right? You seem distracted," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"I am," Setsuna said "I can't help sensing that something is  
  
very wrong."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It's just a sense."  
  
"Are you usually right when you feel this way?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know what's going to  
  
happen."  
  
"Does it have something to do with time or the universe or  
  
something?"  
  
"Maybe. Michiru I'm going to call in sick," Setsuna said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michiru asked. "Do you want me to be  
  
sick too?"  
  
"No...as much as I hate to say it, if the bait isn't good  
  
enough the Goddesses may not take it," Setsuna said.   
  
"You think they're planning a trap," Haruka said.  
  
"If they can mess with time, they'd try to get all of us  
  
within an enclosed area. They wouldn't have the power to mess  
  
with it on a wide scale," Setsuna said.  
  
"But Setsuna, serving us up to them.." Haruka said.  
  
"Is dangerous, but we have to get them to play their hand,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"They might not, still, if they see you're not there," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"I know," Setsuna said. "But actually I have a way of doing  
  
better then calling in sick."  
  
"Now I'm going out. When I return you are to explain to  
  
me the situation as if I had never heard it before."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of the effect of what I'm going to do I won't  
  
remember."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me," Setsuna said and headed out the door. Seven  
  
minutes later she returned.  
  
"Haruka..Michiru," She said. "What's going on?" she  
  
asked.  
  
Haruka and Michiru told her.  
  
"I see..it's taken care of," Setsuna said. "Let's get to  
  
school."  
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and followed her  
  
out.  
  
"What did you do?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Spies may be listening," Setsuna said.  
  
"Setsuna, if something happens what do we do?" Haruka  
  
asked.  
  
"Nothing," Setsuna said.  
  
"Nothing?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I know what I'm talking about," Setsuna said.  
  
"I guess so," Haruka said.  
  
"You two have to trust me, have I let you down before?"  
  
Setsuna asked.  
  
"No, you're right," Haruka said.  
  
"We'll trust your judgement," Michiru said.  
  
"I knew you would," Setsuna said.  
  
The Goddess of time grinned as she stood watching Juuban  
  
High School.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end for you scouts," She said  
  
with a grin. With the powers all Goddesses had she was able to  
  
concentrate and see Setsuna Meio's classroom fill up with all the  
  
targets. Haruka and Michiru were the last ones in, followed by  
  
Setsuna herself.  
  
"Hmm..even that ditzy Sailor Moon is there early today,  
  
how convenient. This shall take some time to build up the  
  
energy...but it will be worth it."  
  
She closed her eyes. Energy slowly began to swirl around  
  
her. She prepared to use her energy to manipulate time itself. She  
  
could feel the very essence of time flowing through her.  
  
She grinned slightly and continued the process.  
  
"It's good to see everyone's here," Setsuna said. "Even  
  
Serena."  
  
"Yes..well here I am," Serena said.   
  
"Hey Miss Meio, how about we skip the lecture today?"  
  
Mike asked.  
  
"Would that please you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Too bad, if my job was to keep you happy I'd quit."  
  
The class let out a chorus of "oos."  
  
"Setsuna's getting hardcore," Steve muttered.  
  
"Now..let's begin," Setsuna said and pulled out her  
  
textbook. She didn't noticed Hotaru staring at her intently.  
  
Something is going on. She thought and glanced at both  
  
Haruka and Michiru.  
  
They know too. She sensed.   
  
  
  
Several hours passed. The Goddess of time continued the  
  
process of preparing herself to control time. She could feel the  
  
control passing through her, the energy itself becoming a tool.  
  
"It won't be long now," She said to herself.  
  
At lunch the group was having several conversations at  
  
once.  
  
"So..Setsuna really bit a chunk out of you didn't she?"  
  
Mina asked.  
  
"It's only natural for her to want to do that," Mike said. "I  
  
don't blame her."  
  
"But I thought it took the fun out of it when the teacher  
  
goes that far."  
  
"Not for me it doesn't," Mike said.  
  
"It's good to see you back too one hundred percent Amy,"  
  
Urawa said.  
  
"Just a little head cold caught me for a day or so," Amy  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, those things can be rough," Lita said playing along.  
  
"I hate these muffins, why does my mom make them for  
  
me?" Serena said staring at one.  
  
"Why don't you ask her not to?" Raye asked.  
  
"That'd be insulting."  
  
"Then how's she supposed to know you don't like them?"  
  
Raye asked.  
  
"If she ever bothered to taste one she'd find out," Serena  
  
said.  
  
"Let me try it," Raye said.  
  
"Very well," Serena said. Raye tasted it and spit it out.  
  
"Jeez..you weren't kidding. Then again it would really  
  
have to be bad for you not to eat it."  
  
"You're right," Serena said.  
  
"Have you ever eaten an aluminum can Serena?"  
  
"What do you mean by eaten?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye glanced at her.  
  
"I think Ken's going through what we went through," Lita  
  
said.  
  
"Trying to get friendship out of a former romance?" Steve  
  
asked.  
  
"If you want to call it romance."  
  
"Hmm..well he seems like a nice guy."  
  
"Misao seems to be nice too, but I think she overacted."  
  
"It should work I hope."  
  
"What is going on?" Hotaru asked looking at Haruka and  
  
Michiru.  
  
"We don't know," Michiru said.  
  
"Setsuna's handling it," Haruka said.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I do not know. I was just asking," Hotaru said.  
  
"But why would you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," Hotaru said.  
  
"Which are?" the other two asks.  
  
"Unexplainable at this time," Hotaru said.  
  
Setsuna stood on the roof of the school staring at the city.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked herself. "Come on Goddess.   
  
Show yourself," She said her eyes narrowing.  
  
The Goddess meanwhile had finished her preparation and  
  
was ready to begin her assault. She walked towards the school,  
  
brimming with energy, surrounded in a swirl. She faced the school  
  
and unleashed the energy. It surrounded the immediate area in a  
  
field of energy. Setsuna's eyes widened.  
  
"She's done it," She said.  
  
The Goddess grinned as the school was surrounded in a  
  
field of time.  
  
"Now it's time to take care of them all," the Goddess said  
  
forming an energy blade in her hand.  
  
A wave of dark energy flew through the air and plowed into  
  
the Goddess. She stumbled forward wincing in pain and whirled.   
  
Sailor Pluto dropped to the ground and swung her staff.  
  
"How did you?" The Goddess shouted in surprise.  
  
"I'm as much in control of time as you are!" Pluto said and  
  
hit her again. The Goddess stumbled back. A barrage of roses  
  
flew at her. She dived out of the way and right into one of Pluto's  
  
blows. Pluto knocked her away from the school. Tuxedo Mask  
  
dropped down to the ground beside her and attacked with his staff.   
  
Pluto fired a blast from her staff as well.  
  
The Goddess dodged both attacks, unleashing her own  
  
energy attacks as she did so.  
  
The two scouts jumped out of the way.   
  
The Goddess unleashed a wave of energy from her hands  
  
which slammed into Pluto.  
  
"I'm an accomplished fighter!" she said and then vaulted  
  
into the zone.   
  
"We have to follow," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"You can't," Sailor Pluto said. "Passing from one time to  
  
another without preparation will kill you."  
  
"But they're all vulnerable in there," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Not if I can take down the zone from here?"  
  
"You should go after her," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I already am."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Goddess raced in the doors of the school. Because she  
  
was moving so quickly, everyone looked like they were standing  
  
still.  
  
She grinned and headed for the cafeteria.   
  
She reached the doors quickly and moved towards them,  
  
only they swung out and hit her knocking her back down the hall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" came a shout. Sailor Pluto stepped  
  
through the cafeteria doors.  
  
"How..how..did you.." the Goddess said before hit and  
  
thrown down the hallway again.  
  
"You.." the Goddess said in shock and threw a wave down  
  
the hallway. Pluto neutralized it with her own attack and fired a  
  
blast from her staff.  
  
"This is impossible," the Goddess said.  
  
"You should be careful when you delve into the realm of  
  
time. An incursion into the natural linear order can be corrected by  
  
a second incursion in order to maintain balance," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means that I am going to stop you here," Pluto said.  
  
Another energy wave flew at her.  
  
Pluto blocked it with her own energy.  
  
"You're going to have to put up some offense, or you'll  
  
never stop me," the Goddess said.  
  
"You might think that,"Sailor Pluto said. "But we have all  
  
the time we need don't we?"  
  
The Goddess charged forward with her energy blade. Sailor  
  
Pluto met her and the two started to spar.  
  
"This is my world now..what makes you think I can't  
  
modify it!" the Goddess said.  
  
"Because I am the Guardian of Time!" Pluto shouted back  
  
swinging her staff.  
  
"Not of this time!" the Goddess shouted and swung her  
  
energy sword at an abnormal rate cutting through Pluto's left arm.   
  
He staff fell, but she swung out with her right hand and hit the  
  
Goddess, who rolled back quickly.  
  
"I can speed up time for myself,," The Goddess said.  
  
"You can't do that very often," Pluto said.  
  
"Enough to destroy you!"  
  
A wave of energy flew out quickly and slammed Pluto into  
  
the doors of the cafeteria, she staggered up holding her staff with  
  
her one free hand.   
  
A second wave flew too fast for Pluto to counteract it. She  
  
flew into the cafeteria and smashed through a table. The Goddess  
  
leapt in and moved towards the table where Haruka, Michiru, and  
  
Hotaru sat apparently unmoving.  
  
Pluto fired her staff and knocked the Goddess off balance.   
  
The Goddess raced forward quickly swinging her sword right at the  
  
three. Pluto leapt in front of them, the blade sliced across her. She  
  
let out a cry. The Goddess moved to try again.  
  
One speed burst left. She thought and swung forward.  
  
A figure slid in front of her and blocked the blow with her  
  
staff. Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What?" The Goddess shouted. One Sailor Pluto lay in  
  
great pain. The other held her staff up and then kicked the Goddess  
  
back.  
  
"Surprise, like she said..one incursion in time can be met by  
  
another one. She's that incursion, and I'm your real threat," Sailor  
  
Pluto said.  
  
The other Sailor Pluto stood up.  
  
"You may have injured me...badly..but I will have plenty of  
  
time to heal," she said and advanced. "You cannot beat both of  
  
us."  
  
"I can try!" the Goddess said and unleashed another wave.   
  
"Pluto dead scream!" The two Pluto's shouted and their  
  
attacks cut through her and blasted her back through the cafeteria  
  
doors.   
  
"Are you all right?" Current Pluto asked.  
  
"I will heal at the gate..but I must go now..while I still have  
  
the strength to get back," Alternate Pluto said.  
  
"Good luck," Current Pluto said. Alternate Pluto limped  
  
away. Sailor Pluto stepped through the doors.  
  
"Just how long can you keep a dimension like this open  
  
huh?" She asked. The Goddess stood up and slid forward with her  
  
energy sword. Sailor Pluto blocked it and hit her with her staff,  
  
sending her stumbling backward.  
  
"Not much longer I think, but you certainly can't keep it  
  
going if you're dead!" Sailor Pluto said and hit the Goddess with a  
  
combination. She quickly grabbed the Goddess and tossed her  
  
through a window of the school.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched in shock and then pulled out a rose.  
  
He tossed it at the Goddess only to see it shrivel up and  
  
disintegrate as it passed through the zone.  
  
"So much for that idea," He muttered.  
  
Sailor Pluto jumped out of the window and avoided another  
  
Goddess blast. The Goddess leapt up and charged at her, energy  
  
sword in hand. Pluto blocked it again.  
  
"This isn't working for you," Sailor Pluto said hitting her  
  
repeatedly.  
  
The Goddess swung connecting with Pluto's left arm. Pluto  
  
let her staff swing with one hand and hit the Goddess. She then  
  
kicked the Goddess back through the barrier. Tuxedo Mask threw  
  
barrage of roses, that flew right into the Goddesses back. The  
  
Goddess screamed.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" came a shout. The Goddess  
  
evaporated and the time barrier melted away.  
  
Pluto winced. Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing that won't heal in time." Pluto said.   
  
"You should see a doctor, that cut looks deep," Tuxedo  
  
Mask asked.  
  
"Maybe..so what'd you think?"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"Oh that's right, you didn't see the look on her face when  
  
she saw two of me."  
  
"There were two of you?"  
  
"Well..there's me, and then future me," Pluto said with a  
  
slight grin.  
  
"Don't even try to explain it," Tuxedo Mask said. "Is  
  
everyone all right?"  
  
"Barely, but they didn't get touched," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
They heard various shouts from the school.  
  
"Looks like they just discovered the damage," Sailor Pluto  
  
said.  
  
"They're going to have a hard time explaining this huh?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Oh..you know...the school's going to wonder just what  
  
happened to me," Sailor Pluto said. "I've got to change back and  
  
tell them."  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Things don't just spontaneously explode. One second a  
  
table's there. The next it's broken!" Principal Oksua shouted. "And  
  
what happened to the hallway!"  
  
The entire student population looked at him also clueless.  
  
"Looks like something happened," Michiru said.  
  
"Time must have fallen out alignment and then been  
  
returned to it's original state," Hotaru said.  
  
"But all the damage?" Haruka asked  
  
Setsuna staggered in with a bleeding left arm.  
  
"Setsuna! What happened?" Principal Oksua said.  
  
"Invisible force of evil," Setsuna stammered. "The scouts  
  
chased it off."  
  
"How do you know what it is if it's invisible," Oksua said.  
  
"The scouts told me, I got attacked by it as I was walking  
  
down here," Setsuna said.  
  
"You should see a doctor," Oksua said. "Why do they  
  
always attack here!"  
  
"Maybe they're after you," Miss Haruna said with a grin.  
  
"Not funny!" Oksua muttered.  
  
The entire cafeteria started laughing anyway.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"So Setsuna..what did happen?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's very hard to explain Haruka, but the Goddesses'  
  
messing with time should be over for a while. The energy they  
  
needed to keep that going must have been enormous," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"How'd you beat a Goddess with just yourself though,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"I can be resourceful," Setsuna said.  
  
"And just how many of you were there?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at Hotaru strangely.  
  
"And why do you think there was more then one of me  
  
Hotaru?"  
  
"Because it was the most logical explanation," Hotaru said.   
  
"Well there was only two of me, we managed," Setsuna  
  
said.  
  
"So which one of you did we walk to school with?"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Obviously the other one," Haruka said.  
  
"Correct," Setsuna said. "See I told you to trust me."  
  
"And just what happened that none of us remember?"  
  
"It's not a matter of remembering it. You never saw it  
  
happen."  
  
"Well what didn't we see happen," Haruka said.  
  
"You really need to know don't you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes," the three replied.  
  
"Well okay," Setsuna said and began to tell her story.  
  
Elsewhere the scouts were walking home from school.  
  
"Here's my theory about what happened," Mike began.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
"What?" Mike said.  
  
"You have no idea what happened," Raye said.  
  
"That's why it's a theory, duh," Mike said.  
  
"Let's hear the first sentence," Rick said.  
  
"Then we'll pass judgement," Steve said.   
  
"Even that's giving him too much," Mina said.  
  
"Okay..here it goes. I have no idea what happened."  
  
The group all stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You were going to reject my real theory anyway," Mike  
  
muttered.  
  
"True," They said and all stared at him."  
  
"Yeah," Mike said. "So..uh..two minute head start."  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"One minute?"  
  
They shook them again.  
  
"Ten seconds?"  
  
They nodded. Mike took off and they raced after him.  
  
  
  
"Invisible monsters, just what are they talking about?"  
  
Urawa muttered.   
  
"What do you mean?" Amy said sitting across from her.  
  
"I don't get all this stuff. I mean..how do we know the  
  
sailor scouts didn't trash the hallway?"   
  
"Urawa, you didn't see them in the cafeteria did you?"  
  
"No, that's true, but I just can't believe some invisible  
  
monster showed up."  
  
"But what about Miss Meio's injuries."  
  
"To be honest, I think she's a little insane herself."  
  
Amy grinned slightly. Far from it. She thought.  
  
"I just don't know," Urawa said. "It's all suspicious."  
  
"Why is it suspicious?" Amy asked.  
  
"Tables being destroyed for no reason. Numerous attacks  
  
on the school. Just why it is happening?"  
  
"Who knows why these things happen," Amy said.  
  
"The sailor scouts do I bet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well there always there to stop these quote unquote evil  
  
forces. Have you ever heard of a police force capable of stopping  
  
every criminal?"  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"Exactly, I surmise the only way these scouts could  
  
somehow stop every enemy that exists and stop their every move is  
  
if their in on it."  
  
"It does make some logical sense," Amy said. "But..have  
  
you thought maybe the scouts are targeted themselves?"  
  
"That's always possible I guess, still, it's suspicious."  
  
"It seems like you've done some research on the subject,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
"Not really, but I keep track of it when it's in the paper.   
  
Can I ask you something honestly?"  
  
"Uh huh," Amy said somewhat nervously.  
  
"Just how does your brother get all his stuff? That  
  
equipment he has, his commission in the army, top security  
  
clearance?"  
  
"Well his uncle, or former uncle is a general, and he has  
  
been of service."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I don't know, it is top secret."  
  
"You must know something."  
  
"No..I don't."  
  
"Hmm..well that's suspicious in itself."  
  
"Urawa, why can't we talk about something else."  
  
"Sure..sure..sorry," Urawa said. 


	183. 183

Chapter 183  
  
"Misao and I talked again today," Ken said. Lita listened  
  
intently as she sat on her bed.  
  
"That's good. Are you going to be friends again?"  
  
"She says that she has to be sure it doesn't mess up her  
  
relationship with her new boyfriend."  
  
"There's another guy already?"  
  
"She says that she was attracted to him, but she hadn't  
  
talked to him till she broke up with me."  
  
"Well that's relatively mature," Lita said.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ken said. "So..she just wants to  
  
square things, explain it. You know."  
  
"That's good," Lita said. "She's a nice girl from what you  
  
say."  
  
"We're really much better just talking."  
  
"Hmm..that's good," Lita said.  
  
"Guess now we're even huh?"  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Sure...you were just coming off a relationship and I guess I  
  
helped you out."  
  
"Ken, you've helped me out more than that. I still owe you.   
  
You also helped me when I broke up with Steve."  
  
"Yeah..I guess we're good for helping each other when we  
  
break up."  
  
"I don't know if we're a good influence or a bad influence  
  
on each other," Lita said.  
  
"Me neither," Ken said.  
  
"It's a good thing we're not seeing each other, because if  
  
we broke up who'd we go to for advice," Lita said.  
  
'Yeah..that'd be annoying," Ken said.  
  
"Of course then I guess we just couldn't break up, because  
  
we wouldn't know who to go talk to.." Lita said.  
  
"Guess we'd be stuck," Ken said.   
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"No..of course not," the two said both looked away. They  
  
turned back and stared.  
  
"We don't know what might happen," Lita said.  
  
"You're right..we can't...what if it didn't work out?" Ken  
  
said.  
  
"Of course we have been able to be friends with others after  
  
a relationship before."  
  
"Yeah..but that's not to say we could pull this off."  
  
"Still...we have been friends for a few years," Lita said.  
  
"Pretty good friends."  
  
"Yeah.," Lita said. "They say it isn't a good idea though."  
  
"Some people do. I mean..the chances of it working.."  
  
"Low.."  
  
"It goes against my better judgement."  
  
"Mine too. Uh..still I could use an excuse to see you in that  
  
outfit everyday," Ken said glancing at Lita's Chinese silken dress.  
  
"There's more to me then the outfit," Lita said.  
  
"Yes..that's right..and that makes it twice as good."  
  
"Oh...good point..."  
  
"You know..beautiful girl who also is great to talk to."  
  
"Right..I see what you mean.." Lita said. "You're not too  
  
bad looking yourself.."  
  
"Oh..I guess."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"We're going to do this aren't we?"  
  
"I think we're committed."  
  
"So...where do you want to go?"  
  
"Good question, I usually have a list ready," Lita said.   
  
"Why don't you pick?"  
  
"I'm not good at picking," Ken said.  
  
"Oh...you should be..you seem to be good at stuff."  
  
"Uh..maybe this won't work."   
  
"No..no..it will..follow me," she said bounding off the bed  
  
and hurrying out. Ken followed quickly.  
  
  
  
And in the gym of Juuban High School.  
  
"Let's do it Rick," Raye said holding a microphone in front  
  
of her face.  
  
"You two jokers ready?" Rick asked turning to Steve and  
  
Mike. The two gave a thumbs up.  
  
"All right then. Let's go," Rick said and the group started  
  
up. Raye waited and then began singing the lyrics to a fast rock  
  
song they had just developed.  
  
Mina stuck her head in the door of the gym and watched, as  
  
well as listening.  
  
The song went on and then came to a quick stop.  
  
"Okay..I was off at the end sorry," Mike said. "I know what  
  
I did wrong though."  
  
"No problem," Rick said. "I think I missed a note here and  
  
there too."  
  
"I was perfect," Steve said.  
  
The two glanced at him. He grinned slightly.  
  
"Hmm.." Raye said her eyes narrowing. "I smell perfume."  
  
"So?" Rick asked.  
  
"She's here.." Raye said turning her head quickly. Mina  
  
pulled her head out of the doorway.  
  
"She won't get away that easily!" Raye shouted and raced  
  
towards the door. Mina had already taken off as Raye slid out into  
  
the air.  
  
"Come back here!" she shouted.  
  
"Not when you put it that way," Mina said and dived over  
  
some hedges. Raye raced after her and soon gained ground. Mina  
  
leapt up grabbed a tree branch and swung forward trying to land on  
  
it intending to jump off another way. She slipped and fell, only  
  
managing to re grab the branch, slip and fall to the ground.  
  
"Ehh.." she said. "That was stupid."  
  
"I agree," Raye said hurrying up. "Now just what we're you  
  
doing spying on us?"  
  
"Spying? Jeez..so I'm interested in how your band is  
  
doing. What's it called, Raye and her egos?" Mina snapped.  
  
"You're in no position to talk, Miss "I can get by on pure  
  
talent alone"," Raye said.  
  
"I never said that!" Mina replied.   
  
"You didn't need too."  
  
"Oh..that's what you think. You think I'm trying to do it  
  
the easy way? Well..for a while you'd be right, but I'm trying.   
  
Sure I don't have the experience you do, or the work ethic..yet...but  
  
I'm trying. I don't see what your problem is."  
  
"My problem is that you think you're as good as I am."  
  
"I never said that either."  
  
"Before the concert you seemed to believe it."  
  
"I was teasing, to help myself deal with the fact that I'll  
  
always be second best."  
  
"What?" Raye said in surprise.  
  
"That's right, if you keep up with all your doing, I'll never  
  
even get close to you."  
  
Raye stopped a minute.  
  
"You're kidding right? All these theatrics, you're just  
  
trying to get me to let you off easy," Raye said.  
  
"No..I don't waste my theatrics on serious matters," Mina  
  
said.   
  
"Oh.."  
  
"That's right, where do you think I got the idea to try all  
  
this stuff out in the first place. It was seeing you standing on that  
  
stage and everyone clapping and shouting your name. I wanted  
  
that, even though I knew that I could never be as good as you, I'm  
  
too distracted, too scatter brained. I try to sing from the heart, but  
  
that's not enough, so I'll never be as good. But I'm still trying."  
  
"I didn't know..it wasn't like you told anyone."  
  
"It wasn't like I could just tell you could I? I thought when  
  
I went out there and sang a song you'd realize that I was at least  
  
trying. But you didn't even say one thing, you just resented it.   
  
Which I should have expected. It's either perfection or nothing  
  
with you isn't it? As long as someone doesn't try to do something  
  
you're an expert at," she said putting the words expert into quotes  
  
with her fingers, "it's okay, but the minute you delve into Raye's  
  
territory, it's dish out the criticism. You fault Serena for existing  
  
half the time, and now it's my turn, well..fine..I can take that.   
  
Every idol star needs a little animosity and disappointment, it  
  
enhances their final triumph," Mina said. "We'll see won't we!"  
  
She then ran off leaving Raye speechless.  
  
Darien and Serena were sitting in a restaurant.  
  
"Darien..do you think I can handle coffee?" Serena asked.  
  
"Coffee?" Darien asked. "Why would you want any?"  
  
"You know..to keep me going, to somehow overcome my  
  
chronic laziness."  
  
"Hmm..this is a very important decision, I don't think I'm  
  
qualified, this could be a matter of national security."  
  
"What? Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"You high on coffee?" Darien asked.   
  
"So you don't think I can handle it?"  
  
"I just don't want to be responsible for the consequences."  
  
"That's an insult isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now you're insulting my intelligence."  
  
"I'm just joking around Serena."  
  
"I'll have you know.." she stopped and yawned. "See?   
  
Look at this. I can't even snap at you without getting tired."  
  
"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien, I'll never get enough sleep," Serena said.  
  
Darien grinned slightly.  
  
"Never mind that...we've got stuff to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I have to bring joy and happiness to this city, like I used to  
  
do."  
  
"Explain what you mean by that."  
  
"I'll be glad to. Let's go."  
  
"Where?" Darien asked.  
  
"Wherever we're needed," Serena said.  
  
"And where would that be?" Darien asked.  
  
"If I knew that I could tell you," Serena said.  
  
"I'm putting you on notice that you're worrying me."  
  
"And when am I not worrying you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hmm...I know I've got a list of those few times that  
  
happened. I make sure to date each entry."  
  
"Now you're just being trouble," Serena said. "Do you like  
  
messing with my young innocent mind?"  
  
"Sometimes it provides the motivation for me to go on  
  
living, yes, I'd say so," Darien said.  
  
"You didn't used to be this much of a jerk."  
  
"Actually I did, remember?"  
  
"Oh..yeah..why the heck did I find you attractive!"  
  
"I believe it was my rose throwing alter ego that did it for  
  
you," Darien said.  
  
"Why can't you be him all the time?" Serena muttered.  
  
"Why can't you be Sailor Moon all the time?" Darien  
  
whispered back.  
  
"Never mind that...I'm cute in all my forms," Serena said.  
  
"Sure..sure..You're sailor scout outfit is just more  
  
revealing," he said with a grin.  
  
"HAH!" Serena shouted.  
  
"What?" Darien said.  
  
"I just did that to keep you off balance," She said walking  
  
up to his car. "You drive," she said.  
  
"As opposed to who else?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hah..you learn quickly," Serena said.  
  
"Learn what?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"You know I am intrigued," Hotaru said.  
  
"About what?" Greg asked.  
  
"About you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I know very little about you."  
  
"There's really not much to me," Greg said.  
  
"I see, a relatively flat character in the eternal play of  
  
human existence," Hotaru said. "Is that it?"  
  
"I don't think it goes that far," Greg said. "Though your  
  
description is quite elaborate."  
  
"I try," Hotaru said. "So what do you do for fun?"  
  
"Hmm..I usually just read, talk to my friends...not much  
  
more to it."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There isn't much to you."  
  
"Uh..well.."  
  
"If what you say is true," Hotaru said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that though. I mean..I don't want to brag,  
  
I'm not going to, but intellectual people are useful," Greg said.  
  
"True," Hotaru said.  
  
"And that's what I'm trying to be."  
  
"A mind looking to hire itself out so to speak," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fair enough," Hotaru said. "What do you read about?"  
  
"All sorts of different things."  
  
"I am willing to hear the spectrum."  
  
"Ah..okay.." Greg said.  
  
"It's been pretty peaceful around here," Haruka said sitting  
  
on a hill in a park just watching the sky.  
  
"Well..Setsuna predicted that considering the energy  
  
involved in the whole time mess," Michiru said.  
  
"How annoying that was," Haruka said. "To be so  
  
vulnerable."  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't dwell on it."  
  
"I try not to," Haruka said. "I wonder what Setsuna's up to  
  
this time."  
  
"Who knows when she disappear like she does, we don't  
  
even know if the same Setsuna shows up each time," Michiru said.  
  
"Wish we did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would just make me feel more relaxed," Haruka said.   
  
"The more I know the better I feel."  
  
"Except in school right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I have a respectable average," Haruka said with some  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"I know," Michiru said with a grin. "But sometimes it's  
  
hard to come up with something to tease you about."  
  
"So how about not teasing me?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No..now that just wouldn't do would it?" Michiru said.  
  
Haruka sighed.  
  
"Do you think I should grow my hair long?" Haruka asked.  
  
"What?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Why would you want to?"  
  
"You obviously don't agree."  
  
"No..it's not that, I just thought you liked short hair."  
  
"I do, but I just thought about a change," Haruka said.  
  
"You could always dye it?" Michiru said with a grin.  
  
"No..that's okay, just lengthening it would be fine."  
  
"How about a nice pink?"  
  
"Pink hair? Are you kidding me?" Haruka asked.  
  
"What about blue?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Brown?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Michiru," Haruka said.  
  
"Okay..okay.." Michiru said. "Long hair would do one  
  
thing though."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"It would surprise the heck out of everyone, and maybe  
  
even be intimidating."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"Then it's decided," Haruka said.  
  
"What about just a touch of black on the front here.."  
  
Michiru said pointing.  
  
"No.." Haruka said. "I'd like to see you dye your hair."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just for fun."  
  
"All right."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No..you'll see. It'll take me some time to pick the right  
  
color, but then I'll surprise you."  
  
Haruka grinned.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"So why do you think Raye canceled the rest of our  
  
practice?" Mike asked.  
  
"No idea, she was upset about something," Rick said.   
  
"Yeah..well I was getting tired anyway," Steve said.  
  
"Hmm..I've got to get home and continue my epic story,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Not that thing," Rick said.  
  
"Sure, I've almost finished it," Mike said.  
  
"The world is not ready for your work Mike," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, there are still happy people on the planet," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Hah hah..we'll see gentlemen, I will prove that it can be  
  
done," Mike said.  
  
"What can be done?" the two asked.  
  
"That whatever happens next can be done," Mike said.   
  
"You'll see. My literary skill will set new trends in the book  
  
world."  
  
"And none of them will be good," Rick said.  
  
"Or at the very least useful," Steve said.  
  
"I'm sure Shakespeare's friends said the same the thing to  
  
him when he was first starting out," Mike said.  
  
"Believe what you want to," Steve said.  
  
"Continue to exist in your little dreamland Mike," Rick  
  
said.  
  
"Sometimes the only way to deal with reality is to create  
  
your own universe," Mike said.  
  
"There must be some logic in there somewhere, but I can't  
  
find it," Rick said.  
  
"I understand now," Steve said.  
  
"You're kidding," Rick said.  
  
"No, really..I mean it's not a good thing that I understand I  
  
think, but I am beginning to get the idea," Steve said. "It's  
  
beginning to make sense."  
  
"Another lost soul has been cast into the abyss," Mike said  
  
with a grin.  
  
"Hey..wait a sec," Rick said pulling the others to a stop.  
  
"Look," he said and pointed. The group looked. Lita and Ken were  
  
heading down a side street both dressed semi-formally.  
  
"So they're friends so what?" Steve said.  
  
"Going somewhere dressed like that?" Mike asked.  
  
"I think they're hooked up," Rick said.  
  
"I'll find out," Mike said and dashed across the street.  
  
"Jealous?" Rick asked.  
  
"No..Rick."  
  
"I believe you. That's good."  
  
Mike came bounding back across the street.  
  
"They're together, wave hello," Mike said.  
  
The three did. Lita and Ken waved back and headed on  
  
their way.  
  
"That's good for her, even though it won't last," Steve said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Just a feeling I've got," Steve said.  
  
"So..Amy..just what are you going to use your superior  
  
knowledge for in today's workplace?" Urawa asked sipping some  
  
tea.  
  
"I really don't know yet," Amy said. "I'm keeping my  
  
options open."  
  
"I guess you're capable of doing anything. It's an envious  
  
position."  
  
"I'm sure nothing is above you either," Amy said.  
  
"Well..I don't know. I'll just stick to being a doctor.   
  
You'd be a good one you know. You're so good with people."  
  
"I've been told about that possibility, however given the  
  
circumstances."  
  
"What circumstances?" Urawa asked a little nervously.  
  
"My parents' arrest."  
  
"How should that affect your choice of work?"  
  
"I don't want to get into it, it just does."  
  
"Maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't.." Amy said. There was a knock at the door.   
  
Amy moved to it and opened it.  
  
"Amy..you gotta help me," Serena said.  
  
"What is it Serena?"  
  
"I found this guy I need to help out."  
  
"Uh..but.."  
  
"And you're just who I need."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way, come on this is a chance to help a  
  
poor guy out."  
  
"What's going on?" Urawa asked.  
  
"Oh..Urawa...say..you can help too..come on with me."  
  
"Where?" Urawa asked.  
  
"Trust me.." Serena said and practically dragged Amy out  
  
the door.  
  
"Strange," Urawa said and followed.  
  
"Mina..how many times do I have to apologize?" Raye  
  
said.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Mina said.  
  
"Now you're just being difficult," Raye said.  
  
"You should talk," Mina said.   
  
"Don't bring that all up again. I may be a jerk myself  
  
sometimes, but I don't regret having a first impression."  
  
"So what?" Mina said. "Rather then say..oh gee..Mina's  
  
deluding herself, I'd better see if I can help, you just watch daring  
  
me to try n the hope that you can criticize me later."  
  
"It's not like that," Raye said.  
  
"Sometimes I think it is."  
  
"We both have to accept that we judge each other wrongly  
  
sometimes."  
  
"I thought I had you judged pretty well," Mina said.  
  
"Mina..I'm reaching out to you," Raye said.  
  
"Keep reaching.." Mina said and kept going. Raye just  
  
stared at her.  
  
What is going on with her? She thought to herself.  
  
"So..what'd you think of the aquarium?" Ken asked.  
  
"It was very nice," Lita said. "The big fish are so  
  
interesting to watch. There's a power to them."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"See? This is all working out," Lita said.  
  
"You were as concerned as I was," Ken said.  
  
"Hmm..I guess I was," Lita said. "But we both can see now  
  
that things are working well."  
  
"Yeah..I agree. I mean we both share some interests, and  
  
enjoy each other's company. There doesn't seem to be a problem."  
  
"I agree, we get along very smoothly," Lita said. "Once we  
  
worked the bugs out."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"To be honest, I've always wondered in the back of my  
  
head what this would be like."  
  
"Ever since the day at the gazebo?" Lita asked.  
  
"No..then I was just trying to help out someone in need.   
  
The thought didn't cross my mind until we became friends."  
  
"Oh..uh..same here," Lita said.  
  
Ken glanced at her.  
  
"All right, since the night in gazebo," she said.   
  
"I consider that a compliment since you should have been  
  
angry at any guy you saw."  
  
"That's a typical reaction, but I was glad to see anyone who  
  
could help me, and you did. So how many girls have you come to  
  
the rescue for?"  
  
"You were the first and last."  
  
"Oh..why me? I mean..I'm just curious."  
  
"I don't know," Ken said. "It just happened that way."  
  
"That's as good a reason as any," Lita said. "You know I  
  
haven't meditated in weeks."  
  
"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have distracted you."  
  
"It's all right, I can pick it back up at some point."  
  
"Isn't that a little hard? Don't you have to start over or  
  
something."  
  
"I don't know," Lita said. "I'll figure it out. Right now I  
  
want to be with you."  
  
"Oh..uh..okay," Ken said.   
  
"Let me cook you dinner tonight."  
  
"Wha..I mean..uh..why?"  
  
"Why not?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh.sure I guess..it's just weird," Ken said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just surprised me that's all," Ken said.  
  
"Sorry...I'll whip you up a dish that will make you had two  
  
mouths so you could enjoy it twice as much," Lita said  
  
enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh..right..good," Ken said becoming a little worried.  
  
"Amy..please don't drag me on another wild goose chase  
  
with your friends," Urawa muttered.  
  
"Oh..you didn't like that little journey we went on?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"I didn't. I try not to care, but what was actually  
  
happening?"  
  
"I lost track of that myself, but what was important is that  
  
we helped out someone who seemed to need it."  
  
"You helped, I just stood there in surprise."  
  
"Yes, well..my friends and I, Serena especially like to help  
  
others out when we get the chance. It used to be a little more  
  
blatant, other people's problems would sort of come to us. Right  
  
now we've got some of our own problems to deal with," Amy said.  
  
"You're having trouble with something?"  
  
"Me? No..not at the moment, but in the past there have  
  
been some things."  
  
"I see..well..it's just I'm not into running around like that  
  
doing strange things at the blink of an eye," Urawa said.  
  
"Does it scare you?" Amy asked.  
  
"No of course not," Urawa said. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"Fine..what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Uh...good question, well.." 


	184. 184

Chapter 184  
  
Tokyo.   
  
"Jeez you're an annoying one aren't you?" Tuxedo Mask  
  
was saying.  
  
The Goddess of Excitement laughed.  
  
"Yes well, I like to make trouble," She said and threw a  
  
barrage of roses at him. He dived out of the way as they exploded.  
  
"I'm also the Goddess of flowers," she said and laughed  
  
again.  
  
"Good for you," Tuxedo Mask shouted and unleashed his  
  
own rose barrage. The Goddess of excitement leapt over them.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The Goddess avoided the attacks as the two outer scouts  
  
arrived.  
  
"You guys are too good at messing up my plans!" The  
  
Goddess shouted and leapt away quickly.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Guardian Saturn said carefully  
  
controlling the camera's from the war room in his house.  
  
The Goddess of excitement remained in his sights for a  
  
time.  
  
"Hey...don't follow me!" she shouted and sent a blast flying  
  
at the camera. Saturn quickly hit the return button and the camera  
  
veered away.  
  
"Now that she knows I'm there it won't do any good. Still,  
  
I can analyze this data and find the base, I hope," Saturn said.   
  
"D.V. makes this look so easy."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Boxers or briefs?" Mike asked.  
  
"Boxers," Steve said.  
  
"Boxers, definitely," Rick said.  
  
"Ok," Mike said and promptly pulled out a pair of boxers  
  
and attached them to a nearby flagpole. He then raised them and  
  
the three saluted.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Greg asked a bit unsurely  
  
as he approached the three.  
  
"Nope, as usual," Mike said.  
  
"What is it Greg?" Rick asked.  
  
"Uh, as your leader I uh came up with a plan," Greg said.  
  
"You did?" Rick asked. "That's great, so what's the plan."  
  
"Uh, well I have a pretty good idea of where the enemy  
  
base, but I figured we could go find out for sure, and maybe figure  
  
out the enemy's next move, and then..."  
  
"And then tell the others, and instantly prove ourselves as  
  
valuable members of the team," Rick said.  
  
"I'm all for that," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I'd kinda prefer to be remembered in history  
  
as an annoying guy who could occasionally become a super hero  
  
and fight evil, and actually win, rather then being an annoying guy  
  
who always lost."  
  
"That's the spirit," Rick said.  
  
"Uh, so we're actually going to do this?" Greg asked.  
  
"Of course," Rick said.   
  
"Good," Greg said.  
  
"Let's go," Rick said.  
  
The group soon hurried off.  
  
Soon the four Guardian Scouts were headed along rooftops  
  
that night.   
  
"Now what makes you think that the enemy base is  
  
nearby?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I tracked the Goddess of excitement to around here, and  
  
then did a check of all the buildings to see if any of them would be  
  
a good base. At first I came up with a lot, but then when I fiddled  
  
around with the search some more, I came up with this. It's an old  
  
subway terminal, it's been closed to the public for years, but it has  
  
easy access to the street, they can easily dive under ground and  
  
work their way back if necessary too, and it's the only one of it's  
  
kind in the city," Saturn said.   
  
"Plus the enemy probably knows we always check the  
  
sewers for enemies," Uranus said.   
  
"Right," Saturn said. "But the subway we've never  
  
considered before. Of course I'm not sure about this, but I'm going  
  
to send in the camera first. Still if we find them, they might come  
  
out looking for trouble."  
  
"And we'll give them some back," Pluto said.  
  
"Or run like imbeciles back behind the Sailor Scouts,"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"You should think positive Neptune," Uranus said glaring  
  
at him.  
  
"Ok, let's see what we can find inside," Saturn said and  
  
pulled out his communicator. "I was able to link the controls of the  
  
watch to my communicator."  
  
"Cool," Uranus said.  
  
"Yeah, this might just work, we've got all the gadgetry on  
  
our side," Neptune said.  
  
The camera drifted down into the subway platform.   
  
The four Guardians watched as it continued to move  
  
downwards.   
  
"It'll alert me if there are any of the Goddesses' energy  
  
signatures nearby."  
  
The other three nodded tensely as the camera went down  
  
some stairs and turned into a tunnel.   
  
An alarm started to go off.  
  
"I think we've found something," he said.  
  
"DUCK!" Neptune shouted and pushed Uranus and Saturn  
  
out of the way as he dived to the ground avoiding several energy  
  
blasts.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!" Pluto shouted knocking an energy blast  
  
away.  
  
Four Goddesses landed on the roof.  
  
"Four of us, four of you, this looks like a fair fight," the  
  
Goddess of excitement said.  
  
"Hah, don't let our numbers fool you, any of us is worth  
  
four Sailor Scouts, I suggest you run now," Neptune said.  
  
"I suggest you prey to whatever deities you worship  
  
because we are going to leave no trace of your physical existence  
  
in this world," another Goddess said.  
  
"Good comeback," Neptune said.  
  
"Just like we planned it, in this kind of situation," Saturn  
  
whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
"Go!" Saturn shouted.  
  
The four Guardians shot forward. The Goddesses did as  
  
well. Only the four Guardians all leapt at Excitement and launched  
  
their attacks at point blank range. Excitement was blasted across  
  
the street and into a wall. The other three goddesses missed with  
  
their own attacks as they had not expected such a surprise.   
  
The Guardians leapt off the roof and launched their attacks  
  
again.  
  
"Uranus Flame of Desire!"  
  
"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!"  
  
"Neptune Tide of Destruction!"  
  
"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"  
  
The four slammed into the stunned Goddess who let out a  
  
scream as she vaporized.  
  
The other three Goddesses let out a shout and attacked, the  
  
weakened Guardian Scouts were knocked back. The three  
  
Goddesses responded with a fury blasting the guardian scouts.   
  
Guardian Saturn unleashed his attack knocking the fire Goddess to  
  
the side only to be blasted down by the other two Goddesses. The  
  
Goddess of Stone lifted him above her and then threw him into the  
  
ground.  
  
Guardian Pluto raced forward and delivered his Hurricane  
  
punch knocking the Goddess to the ground before he collapsed  
  
from exhaustion himself.  
  
The Goddesses of fire and speed concentrated on Guardian  
  
Neptune. Guardian Uranus meanwhile leapt at the Stone Goddess,  
  
but she had little trouble catching him and throwing him to the  
  
ground. He impacted hard and winced.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The three Goddesses all whirled and managed to deflect the  
  
attack. The three Sailor Scouts landed and faced them. The three  
  
Goddesses grinned.  
  
The Goddess of Darkness dropped to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, you are going to die today," She said. That  
  
is if our energy reserves are enough to beat them.  
  
Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Mercury also arrived.   
  
"Are these even odds or not?" Sailor Pluto wondered.  
  
"Let's hope so," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I see Darkness there, I'll go after her first," Sailor Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"Good idea," Mars said.  
  
"Speed is all mine," Sailor Mars said. "We have some  
  
unfinished business."  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
And the two sides lunged into combat.  
  
  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
  
The Goddess of Stone grinned as the attack hit her and  
  
dissipated.  
  
"I'm the Goddess of defense too!" she shouted.  
  
"Then let's try your offense offense!" Sailor Neptune said  
  
and charged forward.  
  
"Bad idea!" The Goddess shouted and unleashed a wave of  
  
energy as her shield flew out and smashed into Neptune throwing  
  
her back.  
  
This is going to be annoying. Sailor Neptune thought and  
  
stood up.  
  
Sailor Uranus was having problems of a similar time. Her  
  
efforts to stab the Goddess of illusion were failing simply because  
  
the Goddess of illusion was making it unable for her to actually see  
  
where she was.  
  
"You'll never stop me," the Goddess said. Uranus stabbed  
  
at her. The Goddess turned out to be an illusion. A barrage of  
  
energy flew out of the air. Uranus rolled out of the way of it but  
  
felt the pain shoot through her.  
  
"That wasn't the real energy attack," She spat.  
  
"No it wasn't," the Goddess of illusion said.  
  
  
  
The Goddess of speed struck quickly. Mars winced as she  
  
felt the pain shoot through her. She really is fast.   
  
The Goddess of speed struck again. Mars did her best to  
  
dodge it, but felt her arm get sliced by an energy blade.  
  
"This is really only a matter of time," the Goddess of speed  
  
said and attacked again. Mars jumped out of the way and landed,  
  
only to be hit from behind and shout out in pain.  
  
"Well so much for that idea!" the Goddess of speed shouted  
  
and the attack came again.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The two attacks cut through the air at another Goddess.  
  
"I'm afraid not," The Goddess said and dodged the attack  
  
launching her own.  
  
"Look out," Venus said and pulled Jupiter out of the way as  
  
the street cracked up and a large root rose out of it.  
  
"How can the Goddess of fire control plants?!" Venus said.   
  
The root swung at them, the two dived out of the way.  
  
"Uh..I'll distracted it, you take on plant girl," Venus said.  
  
"Nothing I'd like to do more," Jupiter said. Venus dodged  
  
the plant by leaping away. Jupiter charged under it, only to be  
  
caught by another root rising rapidly from the ground. She was  
  
thrown back and hit the pavement.  
  
"This isn't going well!" She shrieked as the root dropped  
  
towards her.  
  
:"Come out and fight with honor!" Uranus shouted.   
  
Another attack hit her.  
  
"What's the point," the Goddess of illusion said. "Oh no.."  
  
Uranus whirled. A barrage of blue energy flew nearby.   
  
The Goddess of illusion fell out of a tree and hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks Mercury," Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The Goddess of illusion stood up quickly and dived out of  
  
the way, but in her distracted state she couldn't make up an illusion  
  
fast enough as Uranus ran at her, grabbed her and threw her against  
  
a wall.   
  
"Now I'm going to make this final!" she said readying her  
  
sword.  
  
  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"You know that doesn't work," the Goddess said and  
  
launched her shield attack again.  
  
Sailor Neptune rolled out of the way, only to be clipped and  
  
stumble forward.  
  
"Too bad for you.." Sailor Saturn said leaping forward and  
  
swinging her scythe right into the Goddess. "That you're shield  
  
has to regenerate."  
  
The Goddess screeched. Neptune pulled out her mirror and  
  
fired a blast.  
  
  
  
"Stupid plants!" Sailor Jupiter said and with her super  
  
strength she pushed the root back the way it came.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The root exploded and she rushed forward. Sailor Venus  
  
slid under the root and charged froward.  
  
The Goddess of plants through more roots up to stop them.   
  
Sailor Venus dodged it and flipped over one. Jupiter just knocked  
  
it away with a kick.  
  
"They aren't supposed to do that.." the Goddess muttered  
  
as she was hit from two sides.  
  
A missile flew at her. She whirled and avoided it turning  
  
towards the source, an SDF missile launcher that had appeared  
  
down the street.  
  
"You human fools think you can beat me," the Goddess  
  
said.  
  
"They just did," Sailor Venus said as the missile hit her in  
  
the back and exploded. She let out a shriek and stumbled forward.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The Goddess of speed hit Mars again on the leg. She felt  
  
her eyes tearing in the pain, but she pulled out a charm. The  
  
Goddess charged forward, but there was no pain. Mars turned.  
  
Sailor Pluto raced forward and hit the Goddess. The Goddess let  
  
out a cry and moved to back up but Mars was faster and she stuck  
  
the charm to her. The Goddess shrieked. Mars spun kicked her  
  
and knocked her back.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The Goddess screamed.  
  
"You want to do the honors?" Mars asked.  
  
"No..go ahead," Pluto said.  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
  
  
Four of the Goddesses lay on the ground critically  
  
wounded.  
  
"Let's finish them off now," Mars said.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Why not Sailor Moon!" Mars snapped.  
  
"How could you even suggest that!" Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Because if we kill them it would be genocide!" Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"That's never stopped you before," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Well maybe it should have," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, they are invading our planet," Sailor Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"I know that," Sailor Moon said. "But what does it say  
  
when we fight races that our out to enslave humanity by killing all  
  
of them. Maybe these Goddesses can be redeemed too."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Sailor Mars said. "They are not the  
  
good guys."  
  
"They have tried to kill us," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"A lot of people have tried to kill us," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"And some of them are now our allies!"  
  
The Sailors all looked at each other.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Fool!" The Goddess of Darkness shouted and leapt at  
  
Sailor Moon an energy blast ready.  
  
"NO!" the other three Goddesses shouted and blasted the  
  
Goddess down.  
  
"She doesn't get a second chance," Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
The Goddess of Darkness vaporized. Fire, Speed, and  
  
Stone stood up.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we can't be free," Fire said. "Galaxia will  
  
not allow it."  
  
"Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The three Goddesses vaporized.   
  
Sailor Moon let out a shout.  
  
"Did they commit suicide?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"It looks like it," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Well there you go, Sailor Moon, they're still dead," Sailor  
  
Uranus said coldly.  
  
Sailor Moon walked up to her and looked her in the eyes,  
  
before delivering a slap to Uranus's face.  
  
"And how many races do we have to annihilate before there  
  
is peace in this galaxy!" she shouted.  
  
Uranus stared back at her.  
  
"We are defending ourselves," she said.  
  
"That's what I used to think too," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Later at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"Well, well, well," General Patterson said walking into the  
  
room that housed the four wounded Guardian Scouts. Maxfield  
  
Stanton followed.  
  
"From what I hear you guys did an outrageously stupid  
  
thing, and then managed to actually accomplish something,"  
  
Patterson said.  
  
"I think you're being too hard on them," Stanton said.  
  
"Yeah," Mike said wincing slightly.  
  
"Still, let this be a lesson to you. If you're part of a team,  
  
let the rest of the team know what you're doing," Patterson said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with gathering intelligence, but do it when  
  
you know you have backup."  
  
"I hadn't really thought it through, I thought if the girls  
  
knew they wouldn't let us try because their opinion of our fighting  
  
skill was so low," Greg said.  
  
"Perhaps," Patterson said. "But you shouldn't resort to  
  
drastic measures to try to regain their faith."  
  
"I guess," Greg said.  
  
"All of you seem troubled," Stanton said. "I expected far  
  
more wisecracks."  
  
"Well, I mean, are we guilty of genocide?" Rick asked.  
  
"Genocide?" Patterson asked. "I don't think so."  
  
"We wiped out Doctor Tomoe's army," Greg said.  
  
"Yes, but there's no indication that was the last of that  
  
race," Stanton said.  
  
"What about the flowers," Rick said.  
  
"Do they even count as a race," Stanton said.  
  
"I don't know," Rick said.  
  
"Besides, there's probably still a few floating around  
  
somewhere," Stanton said.  
  
"So you guys are off the hook," Patterson said.  
  
"But the girls aren't. I mean, sure the negaverse guys came  
  
back, but what if they hadn't?"  
  
"Ah, that's easy too," Stanton said. "The scouts were never  
  
in a position to destroy the entire negaverse empire."  
  
"Still, they would have if they could have," Steve said.  
  
"And what about Haruka and Michiru, they've blown up a  
  
lot of races we haven't even heard about," Greg said.  
  
"I think you guys are worrying about it too much. It's very  
  
hard to eradicate a race," Stanton said.  
  
"We came close with the Goddesses," Greg said.  
  
"Well there might still be some left out there," Stanton said.  
  
"Yeah," Patterson said. "You can't ever seem to stop  
  
anything completely."  
  
"Still, I sense it's less a matter of the fact that you haven't  
  
destroyed a race, and more the fact you could have without even  
  
thinking about it," Stanton said.  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Stanton said. "That is war does to  
  
someone."  
  
"Yeah," Patterson said. "It hardens you, it's not a matter of  
  
who you're fighting, it's just a matter of winning. Beating the  
  
enemy at all costs."  
  
"Exactly, all of you have been fighting so much.." Stanton  
  
said.  
  
"Can we get better?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, can we avoid becoming that again,": Rick said.  
  
"I hope so," Stanton said.  
  
"I think you can. As long as you're able to step back and  
  
look at the implications of what you're doing," Patterson said.  
  
"A lot of these races look like they had redeeming  
  
characteristics," Greg said. "Some even were being mislead or  
  
coerced. We can't just be so reckless."  
  
"Reckless is not what I would call it," Stanton said. "You  
  
were attacked, you defended yourself."  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't be so worried about the past," Patterson  
  
said. "And thanks to Sailor Moon you now worry about what may  
  
happen next. Still if you ask me, this is a war, and their are  
  
casualties."  
  
Stanton nodded.  
  
"Still, we can't lose our humanity," Greg said.  
  
The guys all nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," Patterson said.  
  
"I'm right Darien. I know I'm right," Serena said.  
  
"I know," Darien said. "We had to give them at least the  
  
opportunity to surrender."  
  
"We've been so obsessed with fighting, we forgot that these  
  
are rational creatures out there, perhaps corrupted by the desire for  
  
conquest, or maybe even under the control of others, but still, these  
  
aren't just Beryl's figments of energy, or cardians, or any of that.   
  
And all of us...we're not supposed to be killers."  
  
"We're not," Darien said. "We're protectors."  
  
"And what about Tomoe's witches, we took care of them  
  
without a thought. What if they were the last of their race. We'll  
  
never know," Serena said. "Tomoe doesn't know. But it's just  
  
possible we already destroyed a race and didn't even know it.   
  
Setsuna keeps telling me she knows that we didn't finish them off,  
  
but she could just be lying."  
  
"I don't think Setsuna would lie."  
  
"She just might. Because she knows if I ever found out that  
  
we had...I would never fight again. We're all so immature."  
  
Darien just held her.  
  
"But not anymore," she said. "I'm not going to become a  
  
monster. I will fight evil, but I will not destroy it just because it is  
  
evil."  
  
She wiped a tear away.  
  
"Still, we came so close..."  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"But we could have!"  
  
She wiped away another tear.  
  
Darien held her tightly. She's so right. He thought.   
  
"Was she right Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know," Michiru said.  
  
"Was I right?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because on paper, Serena is correct. Committing  
  
Genocide in the defense of a planet may seem unjustifiable. But  
  
then again, wars are rarely that simple. We have to defend Earth,  
  
and we will do what we have to. The fact that she has concerns  
  
does not change my view of what must be done," Michiru said. "If  
  
eradicating an entire race can be avoided without significant risk,  
  
fine. But, if the risk is too great, I will act first to preserve the  
  
planet."  
  
"That's the way I see it," Haruka said. "But I'm not going  
  
to let Serena turn me into a softie either. These are tough times,  
  
and Galaxia can't be far behind. She will not receive any mercy  
  
from me."  
  
"Nor from me," Michiru said.  
  
"Well at least we can agree on that," Setsuna said walking  
  
up. "I must admit it is annoying that Serena decided to have this  
  
revelation now. We can't afford to be humanitarian in the face of  
  
Galaxia's armies."  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
The other Sailor Scouts were sitting around staring at each  
  
other.  
  
"I'm with Serena," Raye said finally standing up.  
  
"You are?" the other three asked in surprise.  
  
"If she felt so strongly about what she believed in that she  
  
was willing to do what she did as well as slap Haruka in the face,  
  
then I just want to stand with her," Raye said.  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"Yep," Mina said.  
  
"And she does make sense in a way," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah," Raye said. "We just have to be careful that's all.   
  
But she's right. Not all of the evil forces we've faced have been  
  
entirely evil. And I really hate evil, but.."  
  
"We're not supposed to have to lose all our feelings just to  
  
stop them," Lita said.  
  
"Besides, some of the evil guys are pretty cute," Mina said.  
  
"I'd really like to heal them."  
  
The other three sighed.  
  
Sailor Saturn meanwhile was drifting through a swirling  
  
tunnel of light. She landed on the ground in front of the looming  
  
structure of the moon palace.  
  
"It's been a long time Hotaru," Queen Serenity said  
  
emerging from it.  
  
Sailor Saturn bowed.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot stay long, my powers are weak," Saturn  
  
said.   
  
"Yes I know," Serenity said. "Hotaru, might you do me a  
  
favor?"  
  
"What is it you require?"  
  
"Would you mind wearing your old gown, it's been so long  
  
since I saw you in it," she said.  
  
"Very well," Saturn said. Her uniform melded into a white  
  
gown.   
  
"Is that better?" the Princess of Saturn asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Serenity said. "So to what do I owe the  
  
visit?"  
  
"Princess Serena's words lead me to start thinking. I was  
  
once evil and facing death at the scouts hands as well."  
  
"I know," Serenity said sorrowfully.  
  
"But they let me live, and now I wonder my Queen, have  
  
they ever eradicated a race?"   
  
Serenity looked at her.  
  
"The scouts haven't. In truth, with the lines between life  
  
and death meddled with constantly by powerful forces it is always  
  
hard to say anyone is truly gone, since they can be summoned yet  
  
again."  
  
"I know," Saturn said.  
  
"Still, the Scouts, even Uranus and Neptune, have never  
  
committed genocide. Even in the case of the witches who served  
  
under your father. Several of their race still live on a world hidden  
  
somewhere in another galaxy."  
  
"The scouts will be relieved to hear that."  
  
"And I would never let the scouts kill the last of a race. I  
  
would intervene."  
  
"I see, but will you always be there my Queen?"  
  
"That is something I worry about," Serenity said. "Hotaru,  
  
will you accept this responsibility for me, when I am no longer able  
  
to help."  
  
"I will," Saturn said.   
  
"Good," Serenity said.  
  
"But I must go, my power weakens."  
  
"I know. It was good to see you again."  
  
"And it was good to see you too."  
  
Saturn strode off and faded.  
  
A day later, the scouts were all gathered together, including  
  
the slightly wounded Guardians.  
  
"So that is the truth from Queen Serenity herself," Hotaru  
  
said.  
  
"I didn't know you could talk to the Queen," Serena said.  
  
"It is a gift I am forced to use rarely due to the exhausting  
  
effect it has," Hotaru said.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Haruka asked.   
  
"We move on," Serena said. "I think you're wrong  
  
sometimes Haruka. But you only want to protect this planet, and I  
  
can't fault you for that."  
  
Haruka smiled.  
  
"I was going to say the same thing," she said.  
  
"How about a group hug everybody!" Mike shouted.  
  
"If you weren't hurt already I'd hit you," Raye said.  
  
Mike stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
She reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"This wasn't injured," she said.  
  
Mike let out a yelp. 


	185. 185

Chapter 185  
  
"Something bothering you Setsuna?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity told me that Queen Nehelenia had been  
  
freed, but we stopped the Goddesses and she didn't even show up.   
  
I'm wondering if maybe she didn't travel to Earth with them, but if  
  
she didn't, where is she? And there's a chance she's hiding  
  
somewhere."  
  
"I didn't think it was Nehelenia's style to hide," Michiru  
  
said.  
  
"It is if she doesn't want to get her self killed," Haruka said.  
  
"Still, I think we should find her, if she's here she's too  
  
powerful to leave on the loose," Setsuna said. "We should go  
  
see Amy, she should be able to track her down using the cameras.  
  
I'm fairly sure we got a scan of Nehelenia during our last battle  
  
with her."  
  
"We'd better get moving then," Haruka said.  
  
  
  
"I've never much cared for Shakespeare," Urawa said. "He  
  
seemed to take too many shortcuts."  
  
"Still, his works are well written," Amy said.  
  
"Sort of," Urawa said. "Still..it was a lot easier for works to  
  
be deemed important when there were only a few writers."  
  
"He was still good at what he did."  
  
"I guess," Urawa said. "There are some things that  
  
disturbed me though."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'd better get that," Amy said.  
  
It better not be any more of her nutty friends. Urawa  
  
thought.  
  
"Haruka..Michiru..why.." Amy said as she opened the door.  
  
The two headed in.  
  
"It is important that we speak to you," they said.  
  
"But..Urawa's here," Amy said.  
  
"He has to leave," Haruka said. "This is very important."  
  
Amy understood and turned to Urawa.  
  
"Uh..Urawa..I'm sorry but.."  
  
"Just what could be that important?" Urawa asked.   
  
"It's not your concern," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, you should mind your own business," Michiru said.  
  
The two had a tone that Amy hadn't heard since the search  
  
for the holy grail.  
  
"I'm sick of you all barging in while I'm trying to be with a  
  
girl I like a lot. Don't you have anything better to do?" Urawa  
  
snapped.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about," Haruka  
  
snapped back. "Your feelings for her are not as important as the  
  
reason we are here."  
  
"And what could that reason be?" Urawa said.  
  
"It is not your concern," Michiru said.  
  
"Urawa..this is very very important, I'll call you.." Amy  
  
said.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh..who's that.." Amy said flustered.   
  
A blast of energy flew in the door.   
  
Queen Nehelenia stepped in the door.  
  
"I'm winning already!" she shouted and launched an energy  
  
attack. Haruka, Michiru, and Amy dived out of the way.  
  
"Just who are you?" Urawa shouted.  
  
"Fortunately I do not have the energy to waste on you,"  
  
Nehelenia said and launched a fast attack at Haruka. Haruka  
  
thumbed the emergency button on her communicator as she  
  
avoided the attack and lunged at Nehelenia. Nehelenia blasted her  
  
into a wall.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru cried on in worry. A blast flew at her as  
  
well as Amy.   
  
"I don't know who you are but!" Urawa shouted charging.  
  
"Fool.." Nehelenia said and threw him back.  
  
"Amy! Get to the war room!" Michiru shouted and lunged  
  
forward, Nehelenia blasted her away.  
  
Amy rolled out of the way of a blast and stumbled towards  
  
the door. Nehelenia aimed at her.   
  
She dodged a blast of energy. It slammed against the metal  
  
doors. Haruka and Michiru leapt at Nehelenia. She turned her  
  
attention. Amy thumbed the key pad. The doors slid open.  
  
"Amy..what are you.." Urawa said.  
  
"Just run Urawa!" Amy said as the doors snapped shut.  
  
Nehelenia's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Urawa.  
  
"Now..now..this could be useful," She walked to the doors.   
  
"Come on out Sailor Mercury...Or I'll kill him."  
  
"Sailor Mercury?" Urawa said trying to get away.   
  
"You have five seconds..come out.." Nehelenia said.  
  
The doors slid open.  
  
"Come and get me!" came a cry from inside. Nehelenia  
  
tossed Urawa into a wall and stepped in.  
  
A barrage of gun fire hit her from all directions as the  
  
defense system kicked in.   
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted throwing her  
  
attack out. Nehelenia staggered back out of the room. Mercury  
  
stepped out facing down the queen.  
  
"Very well..." Nehelenia said. "I will fight you this way.."  
  
She looked at Urawa.  
  
"What's a matter fool, didn't know your girlfriend was  
  
Sailor Mercury did you?" she asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury stood ready for Nehelenia's attack.  
  
"I'm disappointed, It was hoping to get to kill your brother  
  
Maverick in front of you," Nehelenia said.  
  
Mercury used the time to think of a plan.  
  
"Hmm..still..to see the look on his face when he returns to  
  
find you lying in a pool of your own blood would be satisfying  
  
though."  
  
Sailor Mercury's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to tell me how good will triumph  
  
over evil, or some other nonsense," Nehelenia said.  
  
Mercury's eyes drifted away from Nehelenia and behind  
  
her. Nehelenia whirled.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted.   
  
Nehelenia still looked for the assailant she expected.  
  
A trick. She realized as the room filled with fog. With a  
  
small blast of energy, the fog cleared.  
  
"Very well. Sailor Mercury. We'll do this the hard way,"  
  
She said and stepped out the back of the house looking for the  
  
injured Serena.   
  
"Of course Mercury must have saved her little friend,"  
  
Nehelenia said. "Fine. The odds are still in my favor."  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The attack flew down from the roof. Nehelenia turned and  
  
blasted the attack away with her own energy.  
  
What those stupid Goddesses didn't know is that the power  
  
they gave me is amplified by my very existence. I have the power  
  
of four or five of them.  
  
Mercury's eyes widened as her strongest attack failed.   
  
Nehelenia's gazed turned towards her, before Nehelenia unleashed  
  
an attack which smashed into the roof and blew a massive hole in  
  
it. Sailor Mercury dodged the attack, but lost her balance and  
  
tumbled off the roof. She managed to land on her feet, but another  
  
blast of energy flew at her her with such strength she couldn't even  
  
avoided it. She was thrown through an undamaged part of the  
  
glass windows that made up the back of the house. She flew into  
  
the living room and crashed into a couch. She looked to see  
  
Haruka and Michiru still unconscious.  
  
A new barrage of energy flew in the room. She dived out of  
  
the way, the couch blew apart.  
  
Two energy blasts flew through the doorway and at  
  
Nehelenia. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter  
  
"Are you all right?" Saturn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Mercury said.  
  
Nehelenia launched a barrage into the room. The three  
  
dived out of the way. The floor exploded.  
  
"You guys have to split up, hit her from different sides,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury..you get out of here..." Mars said. "Jupiter..you  
  
get her to safety, I'll keep the Queen busy."  
  
"I shouldn't leave you," Mars said.  
  
"You can leave..just come back," Jupiter said.  
  
Saturn nodded and he and Mercury hurried out the door,  
  
shafts of energy flew at them.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite"  
  
The attack flew at Nehelenia, she blocked it.  
  
"Can't avoid the attacks can ya?" Mars said with a grin.  
  
"I don't need to," Nehelenia said.  
  
"Hmm..so what? I must say that to finally meet you in  
  
person isn't really that special," Mars said.  
  
"You will be the first to die Mars," Nehelenia said.  
  
She threw a wave of energy back the other way which  
  
slammed into the house and threw Mars across the room and  
  
smashing through the front window. He lay on the ground and  
  
started to shake.  
  
"This...is...going to get me killed," Mars said.  
  
"Uranus..you all right?" Jupiter said hurrying back up.  
  
A new attack flew from nearby and caught Nehelenia off  
  
guard. She was hit and stepped back absorbing the blow. Sailor  
  
Saturn dropped in front of the other two.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," Uranus said standing up.  
  
"But you just.." Guardian Saturn began to say.  
  
"Never mind," Uranus said.   
  
"What is happening?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
Shards of energy flew at them. The three dived out of the  
  
way.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted. Both Saturn  
  
fired their weapons.  
  
Nehelenia blacked the three attacks. Sailor Saturn slid  
  
forward and swung her scythe. Nehelenia moved to blast her away.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Guardian Saturn shouted jumping  
  
forward, his attack broadsided Nehelenia and pushed her away.  
  
"Ah..jeez." Guardian Uranus said and leapt onto the roof.   
  
Nehelenia whirled and launched a massive attack. Guardian Saturn  
  
and Sailor Saturn were thrown three houses down the street.  
  
Nehelenia whirled and stared at Uranus. Uranus began to  
  
tremble, but he fired off some quick shots. Nehelenia blocked them,  
  
but didn't expect Uranus to leap off the top of the roof.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" he shouted at point blank  
  
range. The attack slammed into Nehelenia and threw her to the  
  
ground. She sent an energy blast rippling along the ground. Uranus  
  
dived out of the way ran as fast as he could.  
  
"I...can't stay..I'll die," he said to himself.  
  
Nehelenia stood up.  
  
"Who's left?" She said and readied her energy. She turned  
  
to launch a fatal blow back inside the house towards Haruka and  
  
Michiru.   
  
"Moon...Tiara..Magic!" came a shout. Nehelenia spun and  
  
knocked a golden disk away at the last second. It slammed into the  
  
ground and embedded itself there.  
  
Sailor Moon stood on the roof.  
  
"I don't know what you're queen of, but soon it won't  
  
matter. How dare you attack my friends!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"You're in no position to stop me," Nehelenia said. "You  
  
can't beat me."  
  
"Really!" Sailor Moon said and jumped down to the ground.   
  
Nehelenia held off from attacking figuring it would only be a waste.  
  
This was going to be a power struggle. Everything she had versus  
  
everything Sailor Moon had.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. Nehelenia grinned.  
  
"I will defeat you," Sailor Moon said holding her scepter  
  
out.  
  
It was true that Nehelenia could have then and there  
  
unleashed an attack and broken up Sailor Moon's attack, but  
  
Nehelenia used the time instead to build up her own power, she  
  
built it to a level at which she could decimate her target. She  
  
figured that was the better strategy. After all, Sailor Moon could be  
  
distracted, but undoubtedly one of her annoying friends would show  
  
up to give her chance. Nehelenia wanted to fight her head on.   
  
Besides she already knew the outcome.  
  
"Moon....Spiral...Hearts...Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
Nehelenia let her attack fly. It smashed through Sailor  
  
Moon's own and hit the hero back to the ground. Sailor Moon  
  
winced.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
A new attack flew through the air. Nehelenia dismissed it  
  
with a blast of her own. Sailor Pluto landed in front of her fallen  
  
friend.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you're going to have to call on your celestial  
  
power...your strongest attack won't cut it," Pluto said.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.   
  
"I should have known that.." she said.  
  
Nehelenia launched another attack.  
  
"Pluto dead scream!"  
  
The two attacks met, but Nehelenia's broke through. Pluto  
  
was pushed to the ground, she hit hard, since her attack wasn't as  
  
powerful as Sailor Moon's an equal attack from Nehelenia did more  
  
damage. Sailor Pluto felt the pain flowing through her and she tried  
  
to stand up. She could.  
  
"Moon Celestial Power!" Sailor Moon shouted aiming her  
  
scepter at Nehelenia. Nehelenia grinned and threw out her own  
  
attack. They met and the white pure energy of Sailor Moon  
  
crackled against the black evil of Nehelenia's attack. The two  
  
strained as their energies fought each other.  
  
"I'm going to beat you," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"You'll fail," Nehelenia said and poured her remaining  
  
strength into the attack.  
  
Sailor Moon felt the pain of her friends lying around her.   
  
She felt their struggles to protect the planet, to protect her. She  
  
wasn't going to fail them. Then she felt another force.   
  
Serena...I'm here with you. Came a voice. Queen Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity? She thought.  
  
Focus on her. I will help you defeat her. Like I did a  
  
thousand years before. But you have to use all the forces you have  
  
available.  
  
I am..friendship, courage...all I have.  
  
Not all.  
  
Sailor Moon felt herself weaken.  
  
No..no..I can't lose. She thought. The energy pushed at her.  
  
A barrage of roses flew through the air and slammed into  
  
Nehelenia's hastily made energy shield. Tuxedo Mask stood beside  
  
her.  
  
"Come on.beat her..." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Love..of course. Sailor Moon thought. Her strength  
  
increased just as Nehelenia's weakened from having to fend of the  
  
surprise attack.   
  
The white energy pushed the black energy back.  
  
"No!" Nehelenia shouted. She turned the energy, it  
  
slammed into Tuxedo Mask's back and threw him to the ground.   
  
He lay there unmoving. Sailor Moon screamed, but threw her  
  
attack as Nehelenia met and held it just a foot from her.  
  
Nehelenia strained...pushing as Sailor Moon's worry  
  
increased.  
  
Serena..you have to beat her. Queen Serenity said. She  
  
could hear the voices of her friends in her head as well.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You have to be stopped!" she shouted and advanced  
  
holding the scepter out. Nehelenia braced herself and sent shards of  
  
black energy flying along the wave. They hit Sailor Moon and she  
  
winced, but the energy flew forward and enveloped Nehelenia.  
  
"No!" Nehelenia shouted and blasted the attack away.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
Nehelenia winced.  
  
"I've been saving my power, and now I'll destroy you."  
  
More energy filled her.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly stood up. She could feel the aura of her  
  
friends surrounding her.   
  
"Yes, that's it," Serenity said. "Use that power."  
  
Energy flew from Sailor Moon and blasted Nehelenia to the  
  
ground again.  
  
"Finish her off!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
  
"I have to heal her," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Healing  
  
Power!"  
  
The white energy surrounded Nehelenia, but the queen let  
  
out a laugh.  
  
"You can't heal me!" she shouted. "I am not corrupted!"  
  
Sailor Moon rapidly cut off the energy. Nehelenia launched  
  
another attack. Sailor Moon shot through it and blasted Nehelenia  
  
down. Still, some blackness hit Sailor Moon and slammed her into  
  
the ground.  
  
Nehelenia disintegrated.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts said slowly hurrying to her aid.  
  
Sailor Moon lay unmoving, her eyes closed.  
  
"She's breathing, but.." Jupiter said.  
  
"Is she just knocked out?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
The group all looked at each other with concern.   
  
"Greetings Sailor Moon," came a voice. Sailor Moon  
  
looked around. She was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"In your mind, fitting that it would be all dark isn't it?" the  
  
voice said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A figure emerged from the darkness surrounded by blue  
  
energy.  
  
"Nehelenia! You survived!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"In a way," Nehelenia said. "My body was destroyed, yes,  
  
but just like your Queen Serenity I have the ability to exist in the  
  
thoughts of others. Of course I'm really not concerned about  
  
surviving. I'd rather just kill you."  
  
"Kill me? Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest it's nothing personal, well at least  
  
not directly personal. I only want to destroy you to get back at your  
  
mother."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I think I'll tell you, because at the very least you can know  
  
why you are dying."  
  
Sailor Moon tensed.  
  
"You see, Queen Serenity and I are sisters."  
  
"What? How could you be?"  
  
"Quite easily, but anyway, we both lived in the moon  
  
kingdom for a long time, however, I grew tired of living there, and  
  
besides, Serenity was in line to the throne, I wasn't. I had nothing  
  
to look forward to. I wanted to rule."  
  
"So you sought power."  
  
"I like power. At the time it was nothing evil or anything, I  
  
felt if I could be in charge things would be better."  
  
"But the moon kingdom was a paradise."  
  
"A paradise that was later destroyed by it's own foolishness.   
  
Serenity was the only one who really had any brains around there  
  
anyway, of course even she was living a fantasy. To hope that  
  
somehow living in peace could be accomplished by separating  
  
themselves from everyone else. There are many evils within the  
  
universe, but the moon kingdom cared little about what happened to  
  
other worlds outside of it's realm. Before Serenity became queen,  
  
the moon kingdom worked to defend itself and avoid contact with  
  
places like Earth, and other worlds you'll never heard about.   
  
Serenity restored the Sailor and Guardian Scouts and utilized them  
  
to help out some planets in need, when it suited her own agenda. I  
  
had little interest in being so insular. And so I moved away. I  
  
moved to Nemesis, of course it wasn't called Nemesis at the time, it  
  
had a much more upbeat name. I soon became Queen of that planet,  
  
and built it up into a paradise as well. Only I did things differently,  
  
I made sure we were well defended and I maintained good relations  
  
with all the major powers. Of course that didn't matter when the  
  
negaverse attacked. Back then they were far more powerful then  
  
they are now. They started attacking outlying worlds. I didn't want  
  
to lose all that I had gained, and my defenses were strong. Still, the  
  
war was harsh. We hurt the negaverse badly and they hurt us badly.   
  
I asked the moon kingdom for help. Serenity was not queen yet and  
  
they refused me, but I don't think Serenity would have helped me  
  
either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll get to that eventually," Nehelenia said.  
  
"Regardless the moon kingdom didn't want to help me, they  
  
told me to fend for myself and I watched most of my people die in  
  
the conflict. The negaverse was vicious. In the end I was left with a  
  
few scattered survivors and my circus, a group of soldiers who had  
  
been warped by the battles before. Serenity came to power soon  
  
afterwards, but did she try to help me rebuild my world? No, and I  
  
asked. She said I was meddling with the wrong powers out in the  
  
darkness. My people suffered while all of you had your grand balls  
  
and picked flowers every day. I renamed the planet Nemesis. Of  
  
course it soon became to be known as the Dark Moon, or the Dead  
  
Moon depending on how insulting you wanted to be. And I plotted  
  
revenge. You see, there is no evil corruption here."  
  
"But, I can't believe Queen Serenity wouldn't help."  
  
"Queen Serenity was very good to her people, but at the  
  
expense of all others. And I was her sister, and she couldn't even  
  
bother to help."  
  
Sailor Moon looked downward. If Nehelenia was speaking  
  
the truth, which she very well might not be doing, this would  
  
change her view of everything.  
  
"And of course I did seek revenge. I plotted and schemed  
  
and enlisted the help of a family of warriors from the silver  
  
millennium who didn't agree with the immortality held by the  
  
people of the moon kingdom. They considered it unnatural, and as  
  
such also sought to bring the kingdom down. Of course you know  
  
them. They are the Dark Moon family as you call them. And they  
  
have lost their way, but I care little for that right now. Still, our  
  
efforts were discovered thanks to betrayal."  
  
"Who betrayed you?"  
  
"Who indeed. Why Beryl of course."  
  
"Beryl!"   
  
"Yes, our base of operations was on Earth, and Beryl was  
  
aiding us. The Earth was quite annoyed with the pompous moon  
  
kingdom as well. But then she betrayed us and told the moon  
  
kingdom. It was all a ploy to earn Serenity's trust. A trust which  
  
she then used to surprise Serenity and destroy the moon kingdom.   
  
Still, I was punished severely, and cast into the mirror. Of course  
  
Serenity had no intention of me being stuck in there for a thousand  
  
years, but that's how it ended up. My conspirators were banished  
  
back to Nemesis, where they plotted and eventually their  
  
descendants gained enough power to return to Earth and attempt to  
  
destroy your idyllic existence."  
  
Sailor Moon couldn't say anything. She was too surprised by  
  
Nehelenia's words, and she couldn't fathom the hatred Nehelenia  
  
had.  
  
"Of course eventually my circus found me and we made  
  
another attack on Serenity herself, which was stopped by the  
  
Guardian Scouts, and the Outer Sailors. Of course they've always  
  
been the moon kingdom's personal bodyguard anyway. Still, I lost  
  
then because they could not free me. Only someone of the moon  
  
kingdom could destroy that accursed mirror."  
  
Sailor Moon failed to notice what Nehelenia was implying  
  
as she had no idea who had freed Nehelenia in the first place.   
  
"So you see Sailor Moon, I can't get back at Queen Serenity,  
  
she's already dying, her consciousness slowly fading away. But  
  
still, I can make her live out what's left knowing that I am going to  
  
rip out your mind."  
  
"I won't let you do that. Regardless of how you've been  
  
treated, I must protect this planet."  
  
"It's really not in your hands anymore."  
  
"This is my mind, and I can protect it too."  
  
Nehelenia laughed. Sailor Moon felt pain and she crumpled  
  
to the ground.   
  
"She seems to be in pain," Raye said.  
  
"Normally, when someone is in a coma they don't show this  
  
kind of reaction," Amy said.  
  
"So does that mean she's out of the coma?" Rick asked.  
  
"Possibly," Amy said.  
  
"Is that good?" Rick asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said.  
  
"How is she?" Lita asked walking up.  
  
"We don't know," The three said. Lita looked in.  
  
"I see what you mean," she said. "Where's Darien?"  
  
"He doesn't want to show his face, considering that her  
  
family might wonder what he's doing here."  
  
"Oh, good point," Lita said.  
  
"AH HAH!" came a shout.  
  
The four whirled. Mister Tsukino stormed down the  
  
hallway.  
  
"It's you isn't it!" he said. "You're the one!"  
  
He stared at Rick.  
  
"The one what?" Rick asked.  
  
"You're her secret lover!" he shouted.  
  
"Am not," Rick said.   
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm with Raye, and I am her friend."  
  
"You're with Raye huh? Prove it!"  
  
"Fine!" Rick said angrily and kissed Raye.  
  
"Eh, I've seen that trick before," her father said. "I'm  
  
keeping my eye on you!"  
  
The others sighed.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Sailor Moon said trying to rise  
  
but getting thrown to the ground.  
  
"Killing you, I still have some telepathic power, and you  
  
have none. Besides, my consciousness and your consciousness  
  
don't really go together."  
  
"This is my mind, you can't have it!" Sailor Moon replied  
  
and stood up.  
  
"Oh that's brave!" Nehelenia shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon crumpled again. She's so strong.   
  
Nehelenia laughed again.  
  
"And they said you were strong willed."  
  
"I am Strong Willed!" Sailor Moon shouted and stood back  
  
up. Nehelenia was knocked backwards.  
  
"I'm not sure how this works, but..I'm going to stop you!"  
  
Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"No you aren't!" Nehelenia shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon fell backward.   
  
Nehelenia laughed.   
  
Sailor Moon screamed as more pain shot through her.  
  
"Enough," came a voice. 


	186. 186

Chapter 186  
  
Serena still lay unconscious. Her friends waited outside a  
  
hospital room hoping for her recovery.   
  
"I wonder what's going on with her. Did that last blast  
  
from Nehelenia mess with her somehow," Steve said.  
  
"I don't know," Mike said. "Weird stuff happens, and we  
  
have to deal with it."  
  
Steve just shrugged.  
  
"You, you look like the type of lummox my daughter would  
  
fall for," Mister Tsukino said storming up to Steve.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not involved with your daughter," Steve  
  
said. "Scout's honor."  
  
"Yeah, trust me sir, they would be quite incompatible,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Oh, and what about you then?"  
  
"Me? Come on, Serena's got higher standards then that."  
  
"Yes, I think you're right," Tsukino said.  
  
  
  
Sailor Saturn approached holding her silence glaive in an  
  
attack position.  
  
"I should have expected you," Nehelenia snapped.  
  
"Yes you should have," Saturn said. "Sailor Moon, this is  
  
your mind, your will is strong, you cannot lose to Nehelenia, unless  
  
you believe you can. Nehelenia hoped to fool you into believing  
  
that she could destroy you, but that can't happen. Nehelenia is not  
  
a telepath, she is incapable of winning."  
  
"But she's hurting me," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes, she is, but you can hurt her too, as long as you realize  
  
she cannot defeat you within yourself."  
  
"She's just lying to try and get your hopes up," Nehelenia  
  
said. Sailor Moon winced.  
  
"No," Sailor Saturn said and the pain ceased.  
  
"I cannot stay much longer Sailor Moon," Saturn said.  
  
"You must defeat her on your own."  
  
"I will," Sailor Moon said standing.  
  
"She would like to rip you apart, but if you show you draw  
  
on your inner strength, she won't have a chance," Sailor Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"If I ever return from the realm of death Saturn, I will take  
  
my revenge on you!"  
  
"I doubt it," Saturn said. "You're not very good at getting  
  
revenge Nehelenia, whereas I am."  
  
"You are?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"It is Nehelenia who created the wraith that attacked and  
  
corrupted me. The pain I had to endure for centuries is her fault,"  
  
Sailor Saturn said. "Enjoy Eternity Nehelenia."  
  
Saturn faded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said. "I wish I could have saved  
  
you."  
  
"I'm sure you do you weak minded girl," Nehelenia said.   
  
  
  
Soon she disintegrated yet again.   
  
Serena awoke slowly.   
  
"Guys! She's awake!" Mina shouted.  
  
The rest of the scouts hurried down the hall and were soon  
  
flooding into the room.  
  
"Uh hi," Serena said. "You won't believe what happened."  
  
"Sure they will," Hotaru said in her traditional monotone.  
  
"I'll go tell Darien," Greg said and hurried out.  
  
"So, you ok?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Serena said. "Well, sort of, I've got a lot  
  
of stuff to think about, but I guess I'm awake and that's a good  
  
thing."  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"We were worried about you," Lita said.  
  
"Hey, I always get through these things don't I?" Serena  
  
said cheerfully.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Greg was surprised when the elevator opened and Mister  
  
Tsukino stood there.  
  
"Ah hah!" Mister Tsukino said. "It's you, I know it!"   
  
"Please sir, I have nothing to do with it," Greg said.  
  
"Then where are you going?"  
  
"Serena's awake, I was going to find you and your family."  
  
"Ah, I see, trying to get in good with me are you?" Mister  
  
Tsukino said. "To be honest, of all those jokers that I see hanging  
  
out around her, I guess you're the best of them."  
  
"Uh thanks, but I'm not her secret lover."  
  
"Oh we'll see," Tsukino said and headed down the hall.  
  
Greg sighed.  
  
"Serena, you shouldn't get out of bed like that," Amy said.   
  
"I'm fine!" Serena said and started hopping up and down.  
  
"You've been through a lot. You should rest," Amy said.  
  
"Nah! I want to eat!" Serena shouted. "To the restaurant."  
  
"I don't think you want to go out in that," Raye said  
  
pointing to Serena's hospital gown which was quite open in the  
  
back.  
  
"That might be a good new look for me though," Mina said.  
  
The others glanced at her.  
  
"She's ok, that's good," Darien said with relief into the  
  
phone.  
  
"Yes, as far as we can tell anyway," Greg said. "She's  
  
awake and her old self."  
  
"I'll have to go see her soon."  
  
"Yeah, well I'd be careful, her father is on the war path."  
  
"Oh, well then I will watch out for him."  
  
"You're on the line with him! Aren't you!" came a shout  
  
from down the hall.  
  
"Ah! Gotta go!" Greg said and hurriedly hung up.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"That's never a good sign," he said.  
  
"How's she doing?" Sagara asked.  
  
"How do you always manage to sneak in here without me  
  
noticing?"  
  
"It's a skill."  
  
"Well I've got a friend who has the same skill, it's very  
  
disturbing."  
  
"Is she as beautiful as I am?"  
  
"She's as insane as you are if that's any consolation."  
  
"It isn't really," Sagara said.  
  
"You asked for it," Darien said.  
  
Sagara frowned.  
  
"It really isn't a good idea for you to leave like this Serena,"  
  
her doctor said. "We should run some more tests."  
  
"He's right Serena, you need to be checked up on," her  
  
mother said.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," Serena said. "I just was tired, and needed  
  
some sleep."  
  
"I strongly recommend more observation!" the doctor said.  
  
"Fine fine, I'll go out and observe, but I warn you I've  
  
never been known to be very observant."  
  
"You're not understanding," the doctor said.  
  
"Sure I am," Serena said. I want a donut muffin."  
  
"Don't you mean you want a donut and a muffin?" Amy  
  
asked.  
  
"Nope, I want a donut muffin, it's a new development at the  
  
latest bakery I've discovered," Serena said.  
  
"Figures," everyone in the room said. Soon the group was  
  
headed out the door.  
  
General Patterson hopped out of his car.  
  
"Ah, I see you're feeling better Miss Tsukino," he said.   
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yep," Serena said.   
  
"You must be him!" Mister Tsukino shouted.  
  
Patterson swore under his breath.  
  
"Something I can do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure is, stop seeing my daughter!"  
  
"What?" Patterson asked and started to laugh. "Oh please,  
  
Serena has bad judgement, but it's not that bad!"   
  
Most of the group laughed.  
  
"Hey! He's insulting me too!" Serena shouted.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you. You military types are  
  
nothing but trouble," Tsukino said.  
  
"On that I will agree with you," Patterson said.   
  
Three days had passed since the battle. The scouts were all  
  
back in school, albeit slightly battered and bruised. Lita still had a  
  
cast on her right arm. A bandage still was wrapped around Rick's  
  
head, as well as Hotaru's. Michiru still needed the use of a crutch  
  
because of a broken ankle that would be mended soon enough.   
  
Amy, Serena, and Greg all had a few bandages to cover up some  
  
cuts. Setsuna had made sure that no one could make any  
  
connection between the group and the injuries.  
  
"Well..how is everyone feeling today?" Setsuna asked.  
  
The majority of the students moaned.  
  
"I know just how you feel," she said. "I'll try to go easy."  
  
"Thank you," the class replied.  
  
And in the school's locker room.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Urawa?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes Amy," Urawa said. "I know we haven't seen each  
  
other for a few days, and I know why. Why didn't you tell me the  
  
truth about you?"  
  
"I...don't tell the truth to anyone..I mean about that..Besides  
  
you didn't seem to like the scouts."  
  
"Maybe I would have changed my mind if I had known you  
  
were one of them."  
  
"Yes, that might have happened, but I was afraid you might  
  
leave me. Besides, the sailor scouts never give away their  
  
identities unless absolutely necessary. Telling you wasn't  
  
justified."  
  
"So you're telling me that if we had gone even farther, say  
  
we had gotten married. You still wouldn't have told me?"  
  
"Probably not. But that's for your own good as much as I  
  
own. We have to keep our battles as intrusive as possible."  
  
"I bet," Urawa said, anger began to build.  
  
"Don't get angry at me," Amy said. "I don't deserve that."  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Amy I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
"Then why did you have to go and lie to me."  
  
"I never lied."  
  
"You just omitted..is that what you're going to say?"  
  
"Yes, it's different."  
  
"And if I had asked?"  
  
"You wouldn't have asked. You had no suspicion."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Urawa..you're blowing this all out of proportion."  
  
"Amy..I'm going to be honest with you even despite you're  
  
dishonesty. I was beginning to doubt this relationship could  
  
work."  
  
"And just why is that?"  
  
"You had some wonderful characteristics, but I can't live  
  
within the messed up life your friends have constructed around you  
  
with all their stupid antics. I'm not going to be drawn into this."  
  
"I won't choose between you and my friends. I thought you  
  
were a caring intelligent person. You're nothing of the sort. I want  
  
nothing to do with you."  
  
"You have no right to dump me first!" Urawa said. "How  
  
dare you! I have the justification."  
  
"I do now," Amy said and slapped him. She then walked  
  
off solemnly.  
  
At lunch.  
  
"What's annoying is that my ankle has probably healed by  
  
now," Michiru said with annoyance.  
  
"You can take the cast off it when you get home," Haruka  
  
said.  
  
"And what will people think tomorrow?"  
  
"Setsuna will handle it."  
  
"I have to believe that this mystical power of reorganizing  
  
someone's mind can't work on everyone," Michiru said.  
  
"I know," Haruka said.   
  
"There is little we can do about it," Hotaru said. "My pain  
  
has also subsided."  
  
"That's good to hear," Michiru said.  
  
"These kinds of battles usually leave us a little beat up,"  
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Still it's never been this bad," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"That is true," Michiru said. "It could have been worse."  
  
"With the battle over, perhaps you two could answer a  
  
question on a different matter?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure Hotaru, what is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"How do you know if you are in love or not?" Hotaru  
  
asked.  
  
Michiru and Haruka's eyes widened and they glanced at  
  
each other.  
  
"Good question," they both replied in unison in surprise.  
  
"What is the matter?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"This is just going to take some time to answer that's all,"  
  
Michiru said.  
  
"Yes...in theory," Haruka said.  
  
"You two have suddenly become nervous. Why?"  
  
"Uh..let's just stick to the first question," Michiru said.  
  
"Haruka why don't you start?"  
  
"No..I think this is more then a good time for you to lead  
  
off," Haruka said.  
  
"No it isn't," Michiru said as pleasantly as possible.   
  
"Do you two even know?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Of course," the two answered in unison.  
  
"So what is the delay?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Michiru and Haruka sighed.  
  
"So how are things with Ken going Lita? I mean...I'm not  
  
jealous, just curious as a friend would be," Steve said somewhat  
  
nervously. Everyone glanced at him.  
  
"It's nice of you to ask Steve," Lita said. "The truth is that  
  
Ken and I are getting along well, but I think we still have to figure  
  
out if we've got a real relationship or not."  
  
"Ah," Steve said.  
  
Greg just sighed and stared at the table.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Mike asked.  
  
"He just thinks Hotaru's in love with him that's all," Rick  
  
said  
  
"WHAT?" the entire table said.  
  
"Run Greg. I shall cover your escape," Mike said drawing  
  
a plastic knife and holding it out in front of him.  
  
"Say. Where'd Amy and Urawa go?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena..later..we've got juicy things to discuss," Mina  
  
said.  
  
"Think about it Mina," Serena said. "Amy and Urawa  
  
leave, don't come back."  
  
"They wouldn't..." Mina said.   
  
"Yeah..that doesn't seem to fit," Raye said.  
  
"Still...if there's even a possibility," Lita said.  
  
"It's our duty to find out," the four girls said and hurried  
  
from the lunch room.  
  
"Where are they going?" Greg said.  
  
"Couldn't tell you," the three others replied.  
  
Amy stood on the roof staring at the city. She really had no  
  
idea what she was feeling. Was it guilt, anger, sadness, or was it a  
  
mix? She couldn't really pinpoint it. But she knew it wasn't good.   
  
A wind blew by.  
  
It was nothing I did. He's being completely irrational. Isn't  
  
he? Yes...that's right. I didn't do anything wrong. It's all his  
  
fault. Still that's unfair. Why did that happen to me? Why did he  
  
have to have that side to him?  
  
  
  
"We've checked everywhere except the roof," Mina said.  
  
"Then let's check the roof," Serena said.  
  
"Oh...good idea," Mina said and the two dashed up the  
  
stairs. Lita and Raye followed.  
  
"Why are we letting those two lead?" Raye muttered.  
  
"No idea," Lita said.  
  
  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Well...now it's back to square one," She said. "I've think  
  
I've conclusively proven that I can't get into a stable relationship.   
  
Especially with someone who shares the same interests I do. At  
  
least there will be no more distractions to my schoolwork.  
  
The door to the roof swung open.  
  
"HAH!" the four girls said as they dashed onto the roof to  
  
find Amy just standing there staring back at them.  
  
"Uh oh..." the four said.  
  
"Amy..are you..all right?" Serena asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't I look all right?" Amy said wiping away a tear.  
  
"Uh..that'd be a no," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"Now we're agreed, we're just going to scare him, no  
  
physical violence right?" Raye asked.  
  
"Sure," Lita, Steve, Rick, and Mike said and stuck their  
  
right hands behind their backs.  
  
Raye glanced at them.  
  
"Let's just go," she said.  
  
"It was terrible Darien. I mean you never had a good  
  
reason for dumping me either, but this.." Serena said.  
  
"Uh..right," Darien said. "Still, us guys panic when  
  
exposed to surprising aspects of girls."  
  
"So you're saying it's all right?"  
  
"No..but it's a natural response."  
  
"Yeah..I thought we had evolved beyond just instinct,"  
  
Serena said.  
  
"We have, that's the trouble," Darien said. "Serena, I'm not  
  
saying what he did was right. What am I saying is that, it's not  
  
surprising."  
  
"It was surprising enough," Serena said. "I don't know  
  
what Urawa's thinking, where's he going to find another girl like  
  
Amy? He throws her away because he doesn't like her being a  
  
scout and because she hangs out around us. How pathetic is that."  
  
"Well the second reason isn't very valid," Darien said.  
  
"That's pure jerk material. I mean who wouldn't want to date a  
  
girl who know all of you."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"Just teasing a little."  
  
"This is no time for teasing, I've got to figure out some way  
  
to make Amy feel better."  
  
"Serena, this takes time. She'll get better eventually."  
  
"No..I've been able to pull of miracles before."  
  
"Even if you succeeded it's not really a miracle."  
  
"So you say," Serena said. "Still..I've got to give it a try.   
  
It's what I do best."  
  
"That's true," Darien said.  
  
"I just have no clue how to handle it."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"You never do."  
  
"Oh.." Darien said.  
  
"Urawa Ryo..where ya going?" Rick said stepping in front  
  
of Urawa later that day.  
  
"Yeah..headed somewhere special?" Steve asked.  
  
Urawa stopped.  
  
"Not anymore," Raye said.  
  
"Well maybe he'll go, the only question is whether he'll  
  
need to be carried there or not," Lita said.  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"This is your answer. You're going to beat me up because I  
  
dumped one of your friends," Urawa said.  
  
"No. She dumped you," Raye said.  
  
"That's not the point, you're all more regressive then I  
  
imagined. I'm sure Amy would love to hear how you jumped to  
  
her aid and beat me up. I'm sure that's a solution Amy would have  
  
suggested herself."  
  
"If she wasn't overcome by pain," Lita said.  
  
"I'll file assault charges," Urawa said.  
  
"Won't work, my father's the Police Chief," Lita said.  
  
"Our friend mikey's father is a lawyer," Steve said.  
  
"And we've got connections to the upper levels of the  
  
government and military," Rick said.  
  
"I know your secret...you beat me up and I'll reveal it,"  
  
Urawa said.  
  
"Too bad you won't remember anything," the figure said  
  
emerging from the shadows, Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What is going on?" Urawa said.  
  
"Sorry..Urawa..but you're a threat," Pluto said and blasted  
  
him with energy. She turned away.  
  
"You'll have five minutes before he comes out of a daze.   
  
Don't be here when he does," Pluto said and leapt off.  
  
"Pants him," Mike said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not physical violence, just embarrassment," Lita said.  
  
"Works I guess," Raye said.  
  
That night.  
  
"Uh..Lita I've been meaning to talk to you," Ken said.  
  
"It's bad news isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know. Lita..It just have to wonder if we're not  
  
deluding ourselves."  
  
"You mean dating?"  
  
"Sure, we have fun together, but are we kidding ourselves  
  
or what? I mean I like a lot, I can only hope you feel the same  
  
way."  
  
"I do."  
  
"But we know deep down that we're very good friends, the  
  
type that help the other out whenever needed. But neither of us is  
  
what the other wants," Ken said.  
  
"You're right. The truth is I don't know who I want yet.   
  
But Ken, the two of us get along so well because we're there for  
  
each other when times get rough," Lita said. "But if we're together  
  
we won't be able to rely on each other as much. If we disagree it  
  
could ruin what we have."  
  
"That's what I thought," Ken said. "And we're still young.   
  
We have time to figure things out. We shouldn't risk what we  
  
have."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So..you want to get a burger or something?"  
  
"Sure," Lita said.  
  
"I guess that's one way to break up huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe we must have set some record  
  
somewhere," Lita said.  
  
"I knew you'd get around to this eventually," Steve said.   
  
The two turned.  
  
"You were watching?" Lita said.  
  
"No.." Steve said. "Merely listening, which makes it okay."  
  
"No it doesn't," the two said.  
  
"Not the point," Steve said with a grin. "Actually I was  
  
looking for you both and happened to stumble onto the  
  
conversation."  
  
"Oh..so what brings you by?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well we're still friends right?" Steve asked.  
  
"Of course," Lita said.  
  
"Then as a friend I wanted to give you both this," Steve  
  
said "But I guess that was when you were still dating, but that's  
  
okay..because it fits."  
  
He held out a small package.  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked.  
  
Steve nervously waited as she opened it.  
  
"Oh..wow..this is good," Lita said.  
  
"I didn't know you drew Steve," Ken said looking at it.  
  
"Here and there," Steve said.  
  
The two were staring at a very elaborate sketch of the  
  
gazebo where the two had first met.  
  
"I know that it's a good place and a bad place, but.." Steve  
  
said.  
  
"It's very nice," Lita said. "Besides, even though it as bad  
  
that idiot Matt dumped me, it was made all better by how I met  
  
Ken."  
  
"Uh..yeah..I also drew this picture, of Matt getting beaten  
  
up by a mob, but I'm no good at drawing people," Steve said.  
  
He held up a crumpled up picture of stick figures beating up  
  
another one. Lita and Ken stared at it and then started laughing.  
  
"I like this one too," She said. "Come on you two."  
  
"Ah..no..I wouldn't want to intrude," Steve said.  
  
"Steve, come on..the more the merrier," Lita said. "Come  
  
on."  
  
Steve grinned.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
The three headed on their way.  
  
"It's finished," Mike said with a grin.  
  
"What is?" Mina muttered lying casually on his bed.  
  
"My novel."  
  
"You wrote a novel."  
  
"Yep," Mike said.  
  
"How?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hey..I don't go around criticizing you."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"I meant recently."  
  
"Of course, I'm infallible."  
  
"That is not true," Mike said. "Anyway..it will propel to the  
  
top of the bestseller lists for sure."  
  
"How?" Mina asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Why are you even here? I mean..you spend more time  
  
around me since we broke up then you did before."  
  
"Well I can get away with it," Mina said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Uh..good turnaround. Mike, like it or not we have good  
  
chemistry, most of the time. Whether were disagreeing or  
  
agreeing. You know that."  
  
"If you mean we have good chemistry because we're both  
  
insane I guess you're correct."  
  
"I meant our outlook on life is similar," Mina said.  
  
"I guess so. Still if you have nothing good to say, then don't  
  
say it."  
  
"But that's no fun," Mina said. "Hypocrite. You can dish  
  
it out, but you can't dish it in."  
  
"That's the wrong way to say it!" Mike snapped.  
  
"So I've heard," Mina said.   
  
"You know it's good we broke up."  
  
"I agree. But why did you bring it up now."  
  
"Well..what would our kids have been like."  
  
"The girls would be beautiful, the boys would look like  
  
you," Mina said.  
  
"Oh come..on..your genes would have to have some effect  
  
on the children," Mike said with a grin.  
  
Mina thought that one through for a good twenty two  
  
seconds.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted.  
  
"All right..all right, so the girls might be beautiful, but if  
  
you sugar coated them we'd have frosted flakes for sure," Mike  
  
said.  
  
Mina thought that through for another fifteen seconds.  
  
"Stop doing that!" she said.  
  
Mike grinned.  
  
"Besides, maybe they would be a little dense, but at least  
  
the girls wouldn't be annoying and unable to be a productive  
  
member of society," Mina said.  
  
"That's true," Mike said. "But just how many kids were  
  
you having to have anyway?"  
  
"As many as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have no apparent reason, but that doesn't mean I don't  
  
want them," Mina said.  
  
"Well it's good, because I didn't want more then a few,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"What does it matter, we're not dating," Mina said.  
  
"Absolutely," Mike said. "I wouldn't date you again after  
  
what you pulled."  
  
"We could just make out," Mina said.  
  
"I never though of that," Mike said.  
  
"Come ere," Mina said and grabbed him.  
  
"Ey...now?" Mike said.  
  
"No better time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You talk to much," Mina said.  
  
"Uh..Hotaru.." Greg said.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"About all that's happening."  
  
"I see you are concerned about the status of our  
  
relationship."  
  
"Well yes. I mean..I just want to make sure both of us  
  
understand each other."  
  
"Excellent idea," Hotaru said. "Let us find out."  
  
"Who exactly?"  
  
"I shall ask you several questions. You merely need to  
  
answer them."  
  
"I don't think it's that simple."  
  
"It is for me."  
  
"Oh.." Greg said.  
  
"Now..let's begin. Do you feel any sort of physical  
  
attraction to me?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well..yes..I guess," Greg said.  
  
"That is only natural. I harbor similar feelings."  
  
"Uh..okay."  
  
"Do you believe that their is the possibility that you like  
  
me?"  
  
"Sure I like you. What's not to like?"  
  
"Once again my answer is the same."  
  
"Uh..good," Greg said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh..let's just keep going."  
  
"Do you feel that relationship should proceed above the  
  
friendship stage?"  
  
"I uh..you mean..like dating."  
  
"In theory yes."  
  
"Well..what do you think?"  
  
"I do not know either."  
  
"Hmm..that's a problem isn't it?" Greg asked.  
  
"Apparently it is," Hotaru said.  
  
"Well..we could just keep doing what we're doing and see  
  
if we figure it out."  
  
"I agree with that plan,"Hotaru said and stuck her hand out.  
  
Greg took it and they shook.  
  
"I believe we understand each other now."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Rick what are you doing out here?" Raye asked stumbling  
  
upon Rick sitting on her steps.   
  
"I should have said I was here, sorry," Rick said.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No..no..yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hesitated. I ran.." Rick said.  
  
"The battle? You're worried about that?"  
  
"Yes, we're not supposed to run like that."  
  
"I know..but you cracked a little. You'll be fine."  
  
"How do I know that for sure?" Rick asked.  
  
"I guess you don't know for sure," Raye said. "But if you  
  
want I'll help you get through it."  
  
"I don't know if it will help, but we should try," Rick said.  
  
Raye nodded. 


	187. 187

Chapter 187   
  
Serena woke up slowly that morning. She glanced around  
  
her room awkwardly and yawned.  
  
"Something the matter?" Luna asked.  
  
"Dunno," Serena said and slowly got out of bed and dressed  
  
herself.   
  
She made her way downstairs to find her father glancing  
  
through the newspaper. He had fortunately called off his search for  
  
her boyfriend after embarrassing himself publicly and being  
  
warned by his wife that he should quit it.  
  
Serena slowly sat down. Her mother wandered in and put a  
  
couple of pieces of toast in the toaster. The blonde stared at the  
  
table still trying to wake up.   
  
Her father finished the paper and tossed it onto the table  
  
making it impossible for her to miss the cover story.  
  
THE SAILOR SCOUTS: FRIEND OR FOE?  
  
The headline roused her attention as did two fairly grainy  
  
photographs sitting below it. One featured Sailor Jupiter brawling  
  
with several police officers, the second was of Sailor Mercury  
  
turning away from the wreckage of Greg's house.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open in surprise and she began to  
  
read.  
  
The Kino household.  
  
"Am I allowed to sue?" Lita muttered glaring at her father.  
  
"You, no," Chief Kino said. "Sailor Jupiter maybe...but  
  
then again you are assaulting police officials."  
  
"Self defense," Lita said.  
  
"I doubt the police will have much to say about all of this,"  
  
her father said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not about to start investigating my own daughter."  
  
"Not voluntarily you won't."  
  
"I doubt you'd have to worry about a police investigation  
  
anyway, most of us like you all."  
  
"Most?"  
  
"Nijo doesn't like you, but can you blame him?"  
  
"Maybe not...though he didn't like me before I beat the  
  
heck out of him," Lita said.  
  
"True. He can be a grouch sometimes."  
  
The Anderson-Patterson-Thomson house.   
  
"Give it to me!" Amy shouted chasing after Greg as he  
  
hurried upstairs, the morning's paper in his hand.  
  
"No no, it's just a bunch of boring stuff, no need to subject  
  
you to it," Greg said.  
  
"I know that can't be true," Amy said. "I'm far too curious  
  
not to read it now."  
  
"Curiosity isn't that great of a thing," Greg said and dashed  
  
into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go into the city and get it," Amy muttered  
  
and walked to the front door. Greg poked his head out the door of  
  
his room.  
  
"Guess I can't stop her...maybe she'll be calm by the time  
  
she gets home..."  
  
  
  
Raye was arriving at Tokyo General Hospital around this  
  
time. She had not heard about the newspaper article yet and so her  
  
mind was relatively clear. She walked up to a desk, signed herself  
  
in and headed down a corridor before traveling several floors up to  
  
a ward. She headed down another corridor solemnly. As she  
  
walked down the corridor she found former Chief Ozaki staring  
  
into the room she intended to.   
  
"Your early today," Ozaki said.  
  
"I was close by, thought I'd stop in," Raye said.  
  
The two looked at Tsumura who was still in a coma and  
  
showed no signs of coming out of it.  
  
"They still can't find any reason for him to be in the thing,"  
  
Ozaki said. "Sure the energy blast did it, but normally they don't  
  
have long term effects."  
  
Raye said nothing, not wanting to let on how much she  
  
really knew about the various energies. The truth was still the  
  
same, nothing that medical science knew or that any of the scouts  
  
knew, could bring Tsumura out of his coma. He was the first true  
  
casualty of the wars they had been fighting, that was unless he  
  
came out of the coma.   
  
"They tell me that aside from me you're his only frequent  
  
visitor," Ozaki said. "Sure plenty of cops come by, but not all the  
  
time."  
  
"I didn't know him that well, but...I guess I just feel I  
  
should."  
  
"He didn't have much of a family, spent most of his time on  
  
the job really."  
  
Raye just nodded.  
  
"There must be some way to wake him up, some way,"  
  
Ozaki said.  
  
"There probably is."  
  
"I've got a lot of free time on my hands now. I think I'm  
  
going to find out," Ozaki said.  
  
"Where would you start?"  
  
"That's a good question, I'm sure I'll get hit with some sort  
  
of inspiration. I've been here long enough, time for me to find a  
  
cure for him."  
  
With that, Ozaki headed out leaving Raye to wonder if  
  
Ozaki would be able to find anything that could help.  
  
"Hmm...that's not good is it?" Mina asked reading the  
  
newspaper that morning.  
  
"Of course it's not good!" Artemis said. "We're talking  
  
about an all out assault on you all as heroes."  
  
"But the people love us don't they? We protect the city."  
  
"It's more complex than that, how many people have  
  
actually seen you all in action?"  
  
"Plenty, and the numbers are growing every minute."  
  
"The only problem is that the more destructive effects of  
  
the battles are something everyone sees, the destroyed buildings,  
  
and such. The drained people. Most of the press we get isn't the  
  
greatest, and now this Mayuzumi person seems out to get us big  
  
time."  
  
"So let's just kill her," Mina said.  
  
Artemis glared at her.  
  
"You couldn't possibly believe I was serious," Mina said.  
  
"You have proven yourself capable of anything lately,"  
  
Artemis said.  
  
Mina just stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Did you read the paper?" Rick asked.  
  
"Sure did, not good at all," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, unemployment's been going up," Mike said.  
  
The other two glared at him.  
  
"Heh, still got it," he said.  
  
"Why do you think this reporter is so cut throat about it?"  
  
Steve asked. "I mean sure there's been a few...issues along the  
  
way, but the scouts protect humanity."  
  
"I don't know, I thought everyone understood we were the  
  
good guys," Rick said.  
  
"Yes that's true, but..." Mike said pausing for dramatic  
  
value. "The only time the city really got to see us in action was  
  
during the flower attack, and most of the people in the city were  
  
drained of energy or not around. So in truth of the millions that  
  
live here, only thousands may actually have proof we help anyone."  
  
"The Prime Minister likes us, the Governor, Police, SDF,  
  
everyone," Steve said.  
  
"A lot of people don't exactly like the government either,"  
  
Mike said. "Face it guys we're just going to have to accept that we  
  
have critics."  
  
"Fun," Rick said.  
  
"Can't we just beat up our critics?" Steve asked.  
  
"There are a good many countries where that is encouraged,  
  
but there known for their you know lack of freedom and such,"  
  
Mike said.  
  
"Drat," Steve said.  
  
SDF headquarters.  
  
"You're not going to sneak into the newspaper and trash the  
  
place are you?" General Patterson said.  
  
"If I intend to trash the place, I'll go in the front door," D.V.  
  
replied.  
  
"Just wanted to be sure," his foster uncle replied.  
  
Governor Morimoto rarely visited the Diet building.  
  
Frankly, he didn't like many people there and Coral scared him,  
  
but here he was headed to her office. He was quickly shown into  
  
Coral's office. She was reading through something on her desk as  
  
he entered.  
  
"Prime Minister," Morimoto said.  
  
"Fun reading today wasn't it?" Coral replied and looked at  
  
him. "Who is this Takako Mayuzumi anyway?"  
  
"She's an ace reporter," Morimoto said. "She's written  
  
numerous excellent stories, positive ones too. Of course she's also  
  
not exactly a fan of mine or much of what has gone on."  
  
"What's her problem?" Coral asked. "Can't she see the  
  
scouts are here to help us."  
  
"I don't think she cares. Her point is that even if they are,  
  
they're doing a bad job of it," Morimoto said.  
  
"I'd disagree with her on that point."  
  
"Of course with due respect Prime Minister, she has also  
  
not been too generous regarding your own efforts, and that of both  
  
of our governments."  
  
"I hadn't noticed. I usually pay little attention to people  
  
who don't know what's going on," Coral said.  
  
"You must not read that paper often then," Morimoto said.  
  
Coral grinned.  
  
"Unfortunately, many of my colleagues do," she said. "A  
  
good number of them are calling for an investigation. I may run  
  
the LDP, but I haven't gotten rid of a lot of the jerks in the House."  
  
"Sorry to hear it," Morimoto said.  
  
"There probably looking for you right now. I'm afraid I  
  
won't be able to stop them from investigating. Just like they  
  
weren't when I was just a common representative, but I was  
  
wondering what you thought of all this, how you come down on  
  
this."  
  
"I'm no fool, I know the scouts have saved this city  
  
numerous times, however it's also true that more and more people  
  
have been asking questions about them," Morimoto said.  
  
"Powerful people?"  
  
"Some are."  
  
"You're saying that we may have a problem on our hands  
  
then."  
  
"I'm saying that it would be difficult and possibly wrong to  
  
ignore the questions being asked," Morimoto said.  
  
"Fair enough," Coral said. "We'll just have to keep an eye  
  
on it ey?"  
  
"Yes," Morimoto said. "I think I'll consider retirement," he  
  
said.  
  
Coral laughed.  
  
"Retire? Come on, what's another ten years?"  
  
Morimoto glanced at her.  
  
"You're assuming we all survive that long," he said.  
  
  
  
Amy walked into her house. Greg was sitting on a couch  
  
reading. He glanced up at her.  
  
"Normally I'd be very upset right now," She said.  
  
"But...strangely I'm not."  
  
"That bad huh?" Greg said.  
  
"Quite the opposite," Amy said. "I don't feel bad at all."  
  
"That's surprising."  
  
"I know. Keep an eye on me will you?"  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
She headed up to her room leaving Greg to wonder just  
  
what was going on.  
  
At that point a group of stereotypical Japanese legislators  
  
had arrived at Coral's office. A group of fairly old men, all bowed  
  
as Coral stood up from her desk.  
  
"So what do you jokers want?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Ozaki had arrived at a large Shinto Shrine in the center of  
  
the city. He paid his respects and then approached the priest at the  
  
shine and bowed.  
  
"You have come seeking help of some kind," the Priest  
  
said.  
  
That is obvious. Ozaki thought. What a hack.   
  
"Yes," Ozaki said. "I have a friend who has been injured. I  
  
need to know how to cure him."  
  
"You seek a mystical solution?"  
  
"Whatever works."  
  
"You seem unsure of your commitment to your path."  
  
"I just need to cure him. I don't know how, but I'll do  
  
whatever it takes."  
  
"Then I may have the answer for you," the Priest said. "I  
  
cannot produce the cure you're looking for, but this man has all  
  
sorts of things that just might work."  
  
The Priest handed him a slip of paper.  
  
"He's in Minato-Ku huh? Great...I hate that place," Ozaki  
  
said.  
  
"You are very strange," the Priest said. Ozaki grinned,  
  
thanked the Priest and walked away.  
  
Later that afternoon, Darien and Serena were walking  
  
through a park.   
  
"Why could they actually think we're bad people?" Serena  
  
asked.  
  
"It's the view of one news reporter," Darien said.  
  
"I've seen the television too, people are saying they don't  
  
like us, they seem to be everywhere."  
  
"Haven't you noticed the people coming to your aid as  
  
well?" Darien asked.  
  
"Of course I have," Serena said. "But...I just didn't think  
  
that..."  
  
Darien pulled her close.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," he said. "This will all blow  
  
over."  
  
"It had better," Serena said. "How can I protect people who  
  
don't want my protection?"  
  
"That's quite a dilemma, but it's our responsibility."  
  
"My responsibility, I don't want you to continue to risk  
  
yourself."  
  
"I'm going to keep fighting whenever I can. Besides, you  
  
know you like getting saved by me."  
  
"Hey, I've done my share of saving you too you know," she  
  
said.  
  
"I know," Darien said grinning.  
  
"But that doesn't help us now. How can they not like us?   
  
I'm not only a defender of the planet, I'm cute too."  
  
"Can't argue with that logic," Darien replied.  
  
Elsewhere. Rick glanced at the hand of cards he had. He  
  
then glanced at the other players who sat in a circle around him  
  
which consisted of Mike, Greg, Chad, and Steve.  
  
"Give me a card," he said grinning.  
  
Mike glared at him.  
  
Steve glared at Mike.  
  
Chad placed his cards on the table and cracked his knuckles  
  
before glaring at Rick.  
  
"Card," Mike said and was dealt one. "I'm out."   
  
He said tossing his cards on the table.  
  
"Me too," Steve said.  
  
The others glanced at him.  
  
"Bad vibes," he said.  
  
"Yep, this is the best way we can help right now, hide until  
  
the girls can come to terms with their feelings," Mike said.  
  
"Are you sure that's the best way?" Greg asked.  
  
"Look the only one of us here who actually has a girlfriend  
  
here is Rick, and Raye hasn't even read the paper yet, this is one of  
  
those things were the girls sort it out on their own. We're just not  
  
important to them solving the problem trust me," Mike said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
  
  
Takako Mayuzumi sat at her computer typing away  
  
furiously.  
  
"More ace reporting at work?" one of her colleagues said  
  
walking up.  
  
"Yes indeed, I've had so many sources of information  
  
flowing in to me today. There is a whole bunch of mysteries to be  
  
unraveled. The Sailor Scouts are just the tip of the iceberg!"  
  
Mayuzumi said.  
  
"The tip?"  
  
"Yes indeed," Mayuzumi said. "This could be the story that  
  
defines my career!"  
  
"Glad you to see you enjoying it," her colleague said and  
  
walked off.  
  
Across the street from the newspaper, Haruka, Michiru, and  
  
Setsuna sat in a car.  
  
"Setsuna, we should really do something to stop her,"  
  
Haruka said. "Who know's what she may find, and given the  
  
trouble she's already caused..."  
  
"Unfortunately the damage is done, if I were to do anything  
  
to her, it would arouse suspicion, and considering that she's all  
  
about arousing suspicion of us that wouldn't help our cause,"  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"But, if she keeps this up she might even discover our  
  
identities," Michiru said.  
  
"I know," Setsuna said. "We may have to deal with her in a  
  
different way than normal. If anything happens to her though I  
  
guarantee others would take her place, so we have to be careful to  
  
prevent that from happening."  
  
"Setsuna we're not about to kill her here," Haruka said.  
  
"You might not be," Setsuna said and her gaze drifted.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked to see what she saw.   
  
"Oh...great..." the three muttered in unison as Maxfield  
  
Stanton approached the newspaper's front door and walked inside.  
  
  
  
As all of this weren't enough, Amy found herself in  
  
uniform walking into President Serizawa's office.  
  
"I'm having a real bad day, this had better be important,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
Serizawa glanced at her.  
  
"It must be a bad day," he said and stood. "We have a  
  
problem...a big one."  
  
"Bigger than Kaima?"  
  
"Not bigger than Kaima...he has expanded his reach...and  
  
the time has come for him to be stopped permanently."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He has challenged me to a duel in the fighting authority  
  
arena. If I win he and his forces will stop their assaults against us.   
  
If he wins..."  
  
"We disband I'd gather."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aside from the risk, why is this a problem?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because....if either side wins, the other will be exposed.   
  
There is no way to prevent one of the losers from talking."  
  
"Will it matter at that point?"  
  
"Yes. If it is found out just what is going on...the entire  
  
education system could be damaged. Think of it Amy, it'll hurt  
  
you more than me. I graduate this year. But if the education system  
  
goes into flux while you are trying to get accepted to college."  
  
"I really don't need to kind of aggravation right now," Amy  
  
said. "Isn't it inevitable that we will be discovered anyway?"  
  
"No...there is one way," Serizawa said. "One way to save  
  
us all, I should have realized it before I accepted the challenge, but  
  
I know how to invalidate it."  
  
"Why would you invalidate it?"  
  
"Amy, the only way for us to prevent discovery, the same  
  
for Kaima's group is to join together."  
  
"WHAT? We believe in completely opposite ideas."  
  
"Not necessarily," Serizawa said. "We have always  
  
believed in higher academic standards, Kaima believes in lower.   
  
What if we merely create a two tiered system? The Americans do  
  
it."  
  
"Yes...but..."  
  
"And already there have been experiments with certain  
  
American techniques here."  
  
"But..both sides hate each other."  
  
"True, so we will have to be careful."  
  
"How will they ever agree to such a thing?"  
  
"I know one thing, they won't agree if I'm the person doing  
  
the negotiating."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm resigning."  
  
"WHAT?" Amy said in shock.   
  
"Yup."  
  
Takako Mayuzumi was suprised to find herself sitting  
  
across from Maxfield Stanton, she had heard of him, seen him a  
  
few times, and was quite interested in his role in everything. Now  
  
he was here sitting in a conference room across from her.  
  
"I'm glad you came to see me," Takako said. "Is this about  
  
the article today?"  
  
"It's about many things Miss Mayuzumi," Stanton said  
  
grinning.  
  
"Please call me, Takako."  
  
"Fine, Takako," Stanton said smiling again.   
  
"So what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I think you're wrong about the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Do you? Is that because you work for the SDF? You're  
  
all big fans of them."  
  
"The Sailor Scouts saved my life."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't suppose you've looked into all the lives  
  
they've saved."  
  
"I said in the article I was still trying to learn about all that,  
  
but whether they mean well or not, they've caused a great deal of  
  
destruction."  
  
"You have much to learn," Stanton said.  
  
"Is that why you came here...to criticize?" Takako snapped.  
  
"Actually no," Stanton said. A blast of energy shot from  
  
his hand and flew into her. She let out a look of fear and collapsed  
  
to the ground.   
  
The door swung open and Stanton whirled shocked that  
  
anyone would walk in on them. Setsuna Meio stepped inside and  
  
shut the door.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous doing that was?" she  
  
snapped.  
  
"How'd you get up here anyway?" Stanton asked.  
  
"I have many ways, just what are you planning on doing?"  
  
"When she wakes up she will still continue her  
  
investigation, but she will never find out who the scouts really are.  
  
I am putting a mental block inside of her."  
  
"Your mental blocks are far more painful than mine, and  
  
you know they're not full proof, you proved that yourself, all it'll  
  
take is some sort of serious memory or thought process and it'll  
  
disappear," Setsuna said.  
  
"Then you make the mental block, if it lasts for a day even  
  
it'll give us more time, she'll find out who you all are if she keeps  
  
up this pace of investigating," Stanton said.  
  
Setsuna sighed.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this," she said.  
  
"I'm afraid I made the choice for you, I'm sorry," Stanton  
  
said.  
  
"Me too," Setsuna said.  
  
A large number of Tokyo residents tuned into the news that  
  
night and the press conference that was aired during it. A group of  
  
legislators all clustered around a microphone announcing their  
  
newly formed investigative committee to look into the Sailor  
  
Scouts. A grey haired man stood at the lead of the group.  
  
"We will get to the bottom of this. We will find out what is  
  
occurring, what has occurred and what may occur in the future," he  
  
said. "It is our duty to find this out for the people of Tokyo and  
  
Nation of Japan."  
  
  
  
"What a load of...." Lita began.  
  
"Lita," her father snapped.  
  
"Sorry...but it is."  
  
"I know," Chief Kino said. "What's worse is I'll have to  
  
deal with those jokers soon enough. I'm not looking forward to it."  
  
"I don't think any of us are."  
  
"How can they be so foolish?" Raye muttered.  
  
"I'm an expert on foolishness and I couldn't tell you," Mina  
  
said.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"It's one thing to deal with enemies that you can blast with  
  
energy."  
  
"They aren't enemies, they're just not friends," Mina said.  
  
"Somehow I don't feel any better thinking that way."  
  
"I don't either, but thinking about it that way takes my  
  
mind off of thinking about it the first way which sorta helps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I don't understand what I mean either."  
  
Serena didn't feel like talking. All she could do was stand  
  
on Darien's balcony staring out at the city, lit up with lights.   
  
Darien soon joined her.  
  
"What do you think this will mean?" she asked.  
  
"Hard to say, but you've faced tougher."  
  
"This is different."   
  
"It's always different. If it was always the same it wouldn't  
  
be interesting."  
  
"I never wanted it to be interesting," Serena said. 


	188. 188

Chapter 188  
  
Sailor Jupiter walked down a hallway in the Diet Building.   
  
She occasionally glanced at the guards to her left and right, but had  
  
few worries, they really couldn't do anything to her, and up ahead  
  
the four Guardian Scouts were hanging around a large wooden  
  
door. At Jupiter's approach the door was opened. She stepped  
  
inside and was lead to a table across from a panel of Diet members.  
  
"You are Sailor Jupiter?" the Chairman of the Committee  
  
asked.  
  
"The green fuku should give it away, yes," Jupiter said.  
  
"Very well. We have some questions for you," the  
  
Chairman said.  
  
She said nothing and glared at them.  
  
"Did you at one time mount an offensive against the  
  
Yakuza here in Tokyo?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Did you disobey a police directive to stop said offensive."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you in fact quarrel with officers attempting to prevent  
  
you from further vigilante actions?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"Because in the end there is no more Yakuza, at least here,  
  
and I feel good about that."  
  
"As do we, but you do realize there was perhaps a middle  
  
ground that would not have involved such..."  
  
"I did what I had to."  
  
"You showed no respect for the law."  
  
"Neither did the Yakuza."  
  
"Then you are in favor of sinking to their level?"  
  
"Hardly. I did what was necessary, sinking to their level is  
  
not how'd I describe it."  
  
And the questioning continued.  
  
Former Chief of Police Ozaki wandered into a strange  
  
looking wooden shop and looked around slightly nervously.  
  
"Greetings," an old man said emerging from the back of the  
  
store. "Ah, Chief Ozaki, hello."  
  
"You know me?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"I've seen your picture, you are here why?"  
  
"I'm trying to help a friend, he's in a coma, the Priest..."  
  
"Yes I know...the Priest has a phone."  
  
"At least you didn't chalk it up to mystical powers that you  
  
knew."  
  
"I do though, my phone isn't connected to the phone  
  
line...it is powered by the spirits..."  
  
"If you say so," Ozaki said.  
  
The old man looked at him.   
  
"You are not much of a believer are you?"  
  
"Not really," Ozaki admitted.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because the unusual hurt my friend, and I need the  
  
unusual to save him," Ozaki said.  
  
"Indeed...indeed," the old man said. "Then let's see what  
  
we can do."  
  
"Wait a second..." Ozaki said looking into the man's eyes.  
  
"You look familiar..."  
  
"Me...no..."  
  
"Yes...you look like Doctor Tomoe."  
  
"HAH!" the old man said. "My no good son."  
  
"You're his father?!"   
  
"Sure am," the old man said. "Fun isn't it?"  
  
"Uh...I wouldn't know."  
  
"No you wouldn't thankfully, crazy kid went to college  
  
rather than doing something with his life!"   
  
"Uh..ok..." Ozaki said.  
  
"Anyway, I already have what you need," the old man said  
  
and gave Ozaki a flask.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"If it works give me a thousand yen. If it doesn't...it  
  
doesn't."  
  
"You're actually trusting me to bring you the money if it  
  
works?"  
  
"You were a cop right?"  
  
"Yes, but I could also be a cheapskate."  
  
"I'll take that chance," the old man said. "Just rub the oil  
  
on your friend's head."  
  
"All right." Ozaki said and hurried out wondering why he  
  
believed this would work.  
  
Back at the Diet Building.  
  
"Sailor Venus I presume?"  
  
" 'Cha," Venus said chewing on some gum.  
  
"Uh...right...is it true that you were once called Sailor V?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you worked out of London for awhile before moving  
  
here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The London Police were fans of you correct?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Isn't there one case however that they won't release public  
  
information on? We contacted them, they refused to talk about it."  
  
Venus started.  
  
"That's because it involves information that is private to  
  
many people," Venus said.  
  
"It must be very important for it to be kept quiet."  
  
"It is important."  
  
"But don't you worry about having that secret, it obviously  
  
involves you in some way."  
  
"Yes, it does, but it's nothing I'm ashamed of, but just as  
  
they won't talk about it, neither will I," Venus said.  
  
"Very well, then, let's move on to some other topics."  
  
"Whatever," Venus said spitting the gum out.  
  
Amy walked into the gym at Juuban high school. In  
  
another door came Kaima alone.   
  
"I was a bit surprised when you contacted me," Kaima said.   
  
"You wanted to discuss a peace treaty?"  
  
"It is the only way," Amy said.  
  
"Interesting," Kaima said. "You realized what Serizawa  
  
could not."  
  
"It was his idea."  
  
"But he wisely decided to let you handle it. Interesting.   
  
What do you propose?"  
  
"An end to the violence. I propose we work together to let  
  
students like me flourish and get the challenge they need without  
  
hurting students who do not want to be challenged, in return, you  
  
work to prevent students who do not want the challenge from  
  
making my learning experience difficult. Our combined resources  
  
would be far more powerful," Amy said. "Furthermore our  
  
positions would be more secure if we created different learning  
  
tracks depending on a student's skill level and commitment."  
  
Kaima grinned.  
  
"An end to the random class assignments...yes...that is  
  
appealing," Kaima said.   
  
The doors swung open and a large mob of students entered.  
  
"How can you negotiate?" the leader of the mob said.   
  
"Don't be a fool Shujo," Kaima said. "This is the best  
  
solution, especially with jokers like Brighton Academy running  
  
around."  
  
"We cannot allow it!" the mob shouted.   
  
A side door swung open and to everyone's surprise D.V.  
  
Patterson went running into the room a sword in his hand.   
  
"Typical," Patterson muttered. He had used one of his  
  
favorite anime series as a basis for getting a sword made with the  
  
blade reversed. That way he could swat anyone he saw and not  
  
slice them, just knock them aside. He advanced towards the mob.  
  
"You don't scare me," Shujo said. "Charge!"  
  
The mob charged.  
  
"Fools," Amy and Kaima said in unison. Patterson swept  
  
through the mob and they soon were lying on the ground injured.  
  
"I think we've got ourselves a deal," Kaima said. "After all,  
  
you've got quite an insurance policy if we double cross you...and  
  
you won't double cross us, that's not your way. Serizawa might  
  
have, but not you."  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"I just want all this chaos to stop," she said.  
  
"Then it will," Kaima said and he walked out.  
  
"Come on D.V. I need a milkshake or something after this,"  
  
Amy said.  
  
D.V. just nodded and the two walked out leaving Shujo and  
  
his mob to deal with their pain.  
  
"We weren't expecting to see you for awhile," Amy said.  
  
"Setsuna told me what was going on and offered me the  
  
chance to come back earlier than expected, at least for now. I'll  
  
have to go back there soon I think," D.V. said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's not exactly what I'd prefer to do, but I have a  
  
responsibility so to speak."  
  
The National Diet.  
  
"Sailor Mars," the Chairman said.  
  
"Of course," Mars said.  
  
"You use the power of fire is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm careful."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"I've made mistakes, but I do my best."  
  
"Has anyone been injured by your fire?"  
  
"No one that didn't deserve it as I understand it," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"Aren't you worried that shooting fire off in Tokyo, that  
  
may lead to..."  
  
"I'm careful, and we have Sailor Mercury around to put out  
  
the fire too," Mars said.  
  
"And if she isn't around?"  
  
"Tokyo does have a fire department."  
  
"But you're starting the fires, aren't you worried about  
  
that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You don't seem to be."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You know how fast fire can spread right?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not an idiot here!"   
  
"I just wonder if you understand the full gravity of the  
  
situation."  
  
"Interesting, I had the same curiosity about all of you."  
  
Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"You want to do what?" Doctor Burrows said walking  
  
down a hallway.  
  
"Just rub some of this oil on his head," Ozaki said.   
  
"Do you even know what this stuff is?" Burrows asked.  
  
"Doc, can it really hurt?"  
  
"Of course if we don't know what it is."  
  
"Look I got it from Doctor Tomoe's father, I think we can  
  
trust him."  
  
"Doctor Tomoe's father? That doesn't exactly make me  
  
confident. The guys a nut."  
  
"Look," Ozaki said and dropped a few drops on his hand  
  
then his head.  
  
Burrows looked him over. Ozaki looked at him.  
  
"See?" Ozaki said.  
  
"All right, all right, but you're becoming a bit nutty Ozaki,"  
  
Burrows said.  
  
"I've always been nutty," Ozaki said and headed into  
  
Tsumura's room, Burrows followed.  
  
  
  
"Sailor Mercury," the Chairman said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You of course have an interesting past as we can tell."  
  
"I've been consumed by evil on two different occasions, it's  
  
a risk."  
  
"Aren't you worried about that?"  
  
"Of course, but there's nothing I can to prevent it, other  
  
than what I'm doing."  
  
"If you perhaps weren't superpowered, wouldn't the effects  
  
of being consumed by evil be less devastating?"  
  
"Logic would say yes, but evil forces have taken over  
  
prominent government officials and endowed them with  
  
superpowers, so it is very difficult to say that my Sailor Scout  
  
powers will necessarily aggravate the situation."  
  
"You destroyed two houses?"  
  
"Yes, in my evil state."  
  
"How do we know you were controlled by evil?"  
  
"You'll have to take my word for it, and the word of the  
  
other scouts, but given that I normally don't attack people I'd  
  
expect it to be accepted."  
  
"We cannot be so sure to take your word for it you  
  
understand."  
  
"I don't understand though," Mercury said.  
  
  
  
Outside the room.  
  
"It's not too fun in there is it?" Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"No it's not," Sailor Mars said. "Where'd Venus go  
  
anyway?"  
  
"She said she had to go take her mind off of this," Guardian  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Can't blame her for that," Sailor Jupiter said. "Think the  
  
outers will show up?"  
  
"It would be fun if they did," Guardian Pluto said. "I'm  
  
sure they won't like this anymore than we do."  
  
"What do you think about Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"She was pretty shook up when they announced they  
  
wanted to talk to us," Sailor Mars said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Prime Minister Coral came down a hallway.  
  
"Those guys are jerks aren't they?" she said. "I'm sorry  
  
they're putting you through this, but I wanted to thank you for  
  
enduring it. This must not be easy. But I trust you all. I have to."  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Jupiter was the first to say. The doors  
  
opened and Mercury walked through them scowling.  
  
"Is Sailor Moon here?" a man in a suit said poking his head  
  
out.  
  
"No," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"The other Sailor Scouts?" the man asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Guess we'll talk to the Guardian Scouts then,"  
  
"Your funeral," Jupiter said.  
  
The Guardians grinned.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Now...aren't there five of you?" the Chairman asked.  
  
"Do you mean Ringo?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
  
The other Guardians laughed.  
  
"Never mind, so you are the Guardian Scouts? I must  
  
admit we don't really know too much about all of you," the  
  
Chairman said.  
  
"We live private lives. It's very difficult to get into the  
  
Guardian Scout compound," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Paparazzi are killers though," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
The Diet Legislators let out a collective sigh.  
  
Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"I hoped it would work," Ozaki said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Doctor Burrows said.   
  
"I'll keep trying."  
  
"Just clear whatever you try through me first," Burrows  
  
said.  
  
"Sure doc."  
  
Hotaru Tomoe was asleep. She often nodded off during the  
  
day. Given that the outer scouts had no real interest in appearing  
  
before the Diet, she had no plans to do so either. Now she dreamt,  
  
but found herself wondering about the dream she was in. Given  
  
her telepathy she was capable of wondering that.  
  
She walked through darkness.  
  
"This is odd," she said. "Pure darkness. Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" Came a weak voice.  
  
She walked towards it.  
  
"Hello?" she said again.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice replied.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Are you an angel?" the voice replied.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
She realized at this point that she was Sailor Saturn in this  
  
dream. She kept approaching the voice.  
  
"Who are you?"she asked.  
  
The voice answered. She started. This dream was no  
  
ordinary journey into the subconscious she could sense it.  
  
The Diet Chamber was in a slight state of confusion. The  
  
Diet Members had finished with the Guardian scouts fortunately,  
  
but were left without any other Sailor Scouts as witnesses.  
  
"I can tell you that the other scouts not appearing is  
  
certainly an odd occurrence," the Chairman said.   
  
The doors swung open and in strode Maverick.  
  
"Ah the fifth the Guardian Scout," the Chairman said. It  
  
was at this point everyone noticed Maverick was carrying a sword.  
  
"Could you please put the sword away?" the Chairman  
  
said.  
  
Maverick leapt atop the table and plunged the sword into it.   
  
He then leapt down and strode back out of the room.  
  
"Maybe we should turn to some of our other witnesses," the  
  
Chairman muttered.  
  
The doors swung open again and in walked Sailor Moon,  
  
followed by Tuxedo Mask. They took seats.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you Sailor Moon," the Chairman said.  
  
"What is it that you want of me?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You are the leader of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do the Sailor Scouts exist?"  
  
"We protect humanity. We don't always do the cleanest  
  
job of it, we make mistakes, but that's what we do. My friends and  
  
I don't want anyone to be hurt or killed, when we can prevent it.   
  
There have been so many forces of evil who want to rule this world  
  
or worse, and we've fought them. We're just high school students,  
  
most of us anyway. You all know that. But we do our best  
  
anyway, it's our destiny. I'm sorry that along the way people have  
  
been injured and buildings damaged, but the world is safe, and we  
  
have fought vicious groups. If we weren't around...I don't know  
  
what would happen, but I know...it would be awful."  
  
"Sailor Moon, can you understand why despite the way you  
  
feel we have to ask about these things?"   
  
"I understand you're scared," Sailor Moon said. "Why not  
  
be scared? We use powers that no one has ever heard of. You  
  
don't know who we are, where we came from. I wish we could  
  
help you understand us better, to not be scared, but I don't think  
  
that's possible. Not right now. There is nothing I can do to change  
  
the way things are."  
  
"Sailor Moon, how do you all prepare to use your powers?   
  
What sort of training do you do?"  
  
"Um...well...that's an interesting question."  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
"We're working on that. It isn't always easy to balance  
  
training and school..."  
  
"And all that other stuff you do," Tuxedo Mask whispered.  
  
Sailor Moon glanced at him.  
  
"Sailor Moon, honestly...if you're out to protect the world  
  
don't you have a responsibility to make sure you do all you can to  
  
prepare to fight?"  
  
"It's not that easy," Sailor Moon said standing. "Our  
  
enemies are not always easy to find, they're not common, they're  
  
full of surprises, and we don't know where they'll pop up next. I  
  
won't give up my innocence either, none of us will. We spend a  
  
good deal of time fighting, we could die in these battles, some of us  
  
have, or been seriously injured."  
  
"Died? Some of you have died?" the Chairman stammered.  
  
"We fortunately can be revived occasionally," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
The room stirred at the revelation.  
  
"But..." Sailor Moon said. "We are young, and we do what  
  
we can, but I cannot ask my friends to give up their entire lives to  
  
fight. They need to live their lives, to be themselves, it's  
  
important. Someday maybe there will be peace. They sacrifice so  
  
much..."  
  
Sailor Moon found she was suppressing tears.  
  
"You may not trust us, but I trust them! All of them! I love  
  
all of them and I wouldn't change a thing! We didn't chose to this,  
  
it's our destiny, and we must face it our way!"   
  
"And what are we supposed to tell the people?" the  
  
Chairman asked.  
  
"They will just have to take my promise. I will protect  
  
them."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"We are here to protect everyone."  
  
"What about Chief's Nijo and Tsumura of the Tokyo Police  
  
department?"  
  
At that point there was a commotion in the gallery of the  
  
room. Chief Nijo was standing supported by two other police  
  
officers.  
  
Sailor Moon turn towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't be," Nijo said. "You guys all back off. I don't know  
  
if I trust the Sailor Scouts, but I was injured doing my job, helping  
  
people. I don't regret it, and my last memory of the Sailor Scouts  
  
was them rushing to the aid of people. So don't use me as an  
  
example!"  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry," The Chairman said. "But Chief  
  
Tsumura..."  
  
The doors swung open again and in walked to everyone's  
  
shock, Chief Tsumura.  
  
"What about me?" he asked. He walked up to Sailor  
  
Moon. Everyone noticed Sailor Saturn walking behind him.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you are so brave to do this, thank you for all  
  
that you've done for all of us."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"How did you..." Sailor Moon began.  
  
"As I understand it something happened that allowed your  
  
friend here to enter my mind and pull me out," Tsumura said  
  
gesturing to Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I don't know how, but I was drawn towards him," Sailor  
  
Saturn said.   
  
"She saved me," Tsumura said. "You hear that!"  
  
The Chairman sighed. This is just not my day. He thought.   
  
"Looks like the committee hearings are seriously messed up  
  
now," Haruka said watching the television.  
  
"I'm sure they'll regroup," Setsuna muttered. "Why now?  
  
Why do all the critics show up now! What timing!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru walked in as well.  
  
"I just mean why'd they wait so long, we've been around  
  
for years, why now?" Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other.  
  
"We don't believe that's what you meant," They both said.  
  
Setsuna glanced at both of them.  
  
"You two are far too perceptive," She said. "I should stop  
  
hanging around you all so much."  
  
The two grinned.  
  
"So what is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
Elsewhere in the city, three figures dressed in black hurried  
  
along a rooftop. They glanced over the side.  
  
"Do you think it was her?" one of them asked.  
  
"It sure looked like her," the second said.  
  
"Either way, she's gone now, and we need to be back at the  
  
studio," The third replied.   
  
The three were soon hurrying along roofs.   
  
"But if it was Iron Mouse you know what that means?" The  
  
first said.  
  
"Of course we know," The second said.  
  
"It's just as we expected," the third said. "That's why we  
  
returned."  
  
They dropped to roof and walked into a stairwell. They  
  
soon entered a large apartment and the black suits fell away  
  
revealing their human forms. The three were teenagers and had  
  
hair tied back into a ponytail, each wore a suit, one red, one grey,  
  
one beige.   
  
The three walked down another set of stairs and climbed  
  
into a van with the words "Three Lights" scrawled across it. It  
  
soon sped off.  
  
The rest of the Sailor Scouts and Guardian Scouts were  
  
walking out of the Diet Building.  
  
"I don't tell you guys enough about how much all of you  
  
mean to me," Sailor Moon said. "All that you do, the sacrifices  
  
it...some day I hope we can all just live normal lives," Sailor Moon  
  
said. The scouts, excepting Saturn and Maverick, all smiled at her.  
  
"Unfortunately...I sense those days are not upon us yet,"  
  
Sailor Saturn said looking at the sky. 


	189. 189

Chapter 189  
  
Queen Galaxia sat on her throne, a perpetual scowl sat on her face. A scowl that had not   
  
left her in weeks. Galia and Galira stood silently in front of her.   
  
"Have the Sailor Animates been sent to Earth?" She asked.  
  
Galia nodded.  
  
"They have my queen. We have also established a link to their headquarters on Earth,"   
  
her daughter said.  
  
"Will they be capable of defeating the Sailor Scouts?" Galira asked.  
  
"No," Galaxia said. "That is not their mission. They are to collect the Star Seeds of the   
  
planets, in order to give me the power to strike down that miserable world. If they ever were to   
  
fight the scouts all at once they would surely be defeated. However, the Animates are fast, and   
  
skilled. They will be able to search for the seeds effectively. If more forces are necessary, we shall   
  
send them. However, our forces are stretched thin. I will not risk all we have gained with rash   
  
decisions. The Earth can wait until I am powerful enough to seize it."  
  
Her two daughters nodded.  
  
"Time is the only weapon the Sailor Scouts have, and will not be theirs for much longer.   
  
Serenity, I will not be scared by your empire!"  
  
Light years away on the Planet Earth.  
  
At the top suite of a recording studio, the Three Lights, Kou Seiya , who had dark hair   
  
and a long ponytail. Kou Taiki who was taller then Seiya and with brown hair also culminating in   
  
a long ponytail. Then there was Kou Yaten, who's hair was bleached white and cut short. They   
  
stood in the office of their manager. Mr. Mashita  
  
"I hate to say it, but you three have been ordered to attend school," the manager said.  
  
"We're busy enough as it is," Seiya said.  
  
"Yeah, we can make it up later," Yaten said.   
  
"The government insists," Mashita said.   
  
"Ahh..geez.." Seiya said. "We don't need this now."  
  
"Can't you appeal it?" Yaten asked.  
  
"No, I've tried," Mashita replied.  
  
"It could be interesting," Taiki said.  
  
"What we do is interesting. school is…" Yaten muttered.  
  
"I know," Seiya said.  
  
"Sorry," their manager replied meekly.   
  
That day at lunch.  
  
"You guys would never understand the Three Lights," Mina said.   
  
"Three Lights, their music touches us all," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, they're in tune with the aura of love," Serena said.  
  
"Their rhythms represent an exact balance between tone and pitch," Amy said.  
  
"Not her too," Mike muttered.   
  
"What force is it that can even turn Amy Anderson to its side?" Steve bellowed.  
  
"See your problem is you're just jealous," Mina began.  
  
"Are we?" Mike muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
  
"Why would we be jealous?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can have em," Steve said.  
  
"We're not your boyfriends, we're not afraid of you two timing," Mike said.  
  
"Except in my case," Rick said. "But I don't have to worry about Raye."  
  
Raye smiled at him happily.   
  
"You guys are making too much out of this," Serena said. "They're just a good group, we   
  
girls like them, it's not like we're in love with them or something."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Mina and Lita said.  
  
"So who's your favorite one anyway Lita?" Steve asked.   
  
"Seiya of course," Lita said.  
  
"Does he look like your old boyfriend?" Steve asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it..hey! Stop doing that!"  
  
"Of course Steve..you also look like her old boyfriend," Mike said.  
  
"Like that makes any sense at all," Steve said.  
  
"You can have Seiya, I will have Yaten, he's so cute," Mina said.  
  
"Yaten? What kind of name is Yaten anyway? And for that matter why do they all have   
  
the same first name, and why is it Kou, and why…" Mike muttered.  
  
"Remember we're not supposed to be jealous Mike?" Steve interrupted.  
  
"I'm not, it's just an observation," Mike said.  
  
"Say..Amy..what's your interest in them?" Greg asked.  
  
"I just like the sound of their music," Amy said. "It calms me."  
  
"Fair enough," Greg said. "I mean I don't think it's fair to be completely inimical towards   
  
a group just because the majority the school's female population goes gaga over them. I mean,   
  
I'm sure they make some sort of redeemable music."  
  
"Exactly," Amy said. And they say Taiki is incredibly smart too. Intelligence and art all in   
  
one package. I would love to talk to him some time.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Melvin said appearing at the table. The girls bonked him on the head.  
  
"Hmm..then perhaps you don't want to hear anything about the Three Lights," Melvin   
  
asked.  
  
"What was this about the Three Lights?" the other girls asked.  
  
"Just that the Three Lights have been skipping school," Melvin said.  
  
"So?" The girls asked.  
  
"And they've been ordered to make up the classes they've missed," Melvin said.  
  
"So?" the girls asked.  
  
"And they're going to go to school here," Melvin said.  
  
"WHAT!" the entire cafeteria shouted. The girls in happiness, the guys in annoyance.  
  
"Oh...my voice carried I see," Melvin squeaked.  
  
"When are they coming?" Mina said grabbing Melvin by the collar.  
  
"It is vital that you tell us," Lita said pushing Mina out of the way and grabbing Melvin.  
  
"Uh..tomorrow," Melvin squeaked.  
  
"TOMORROW!" Everyone shouted again.  
  
Then the girls erupted into a chorus of hopes.  
  
"I hope Seiya will be in my class."  
  
"I hope I get to see them."  
  
"I hope they're nice to talk to."  
  
"I hope they like me.."  
  
Later.  
  
"It's the Three Lights, Darien, isn't it great!" Serena said.  
  
"Uh..yeah...sure..why?" Darien asked.  
  
"They are simply the greatest idol band in the universe," Serena said.  
  
"Really?" Darien asked.  
  
"We've never had celebrities at our school before."  
  
"I know, still Serena, aren't you going a bit overboard?"  
  
"Absolutely not. I'm excited."  
  
Hopefully that excitement is just to hear their music. Darien thought.  
  
"Let me ask you something, since you're a man," Serena said.  
  
"Okay..." Darien said nervously.  
  
"Is my hair appropriate?"  
  
"Appropriate?"  
  
"Yes, for meeting the Three Lights."  
  
"Serena, why should you care? Last time I checked, you had a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh..who?" Serena asked. "Ah..I mean..of course..hah..."  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What I meant was that while I'm not trying to attract their attention, I don't want to be   
  
an eyesore either."  
  
"I see," Darien said. "You look fine Serena."  
  
"Ah...good..." Serena said.  
  
Elsewhere. In the darkened school gym, the male students all stood in various stages of   
  
annoyance.  
  
"I see..We are not alone in our disgust with the Three Lights," Mike said walking into the   
  
room, followed by Rick, Steve, and a reluctant Greg.  
  
"The question is what are we going to do about it huh!" one of the students shouted.  
  
"Calm down everyone," Rick said. "We have the solution."  
  
"Yeah and what's that?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"We combine all of our forces to destroy the Three Lights," Rick said.  
  
The group all looked at each other and growled.  
  
"After all, we've got Melvin and Greg, supergenisues!" Rick said.  
  
The group yelled.  
  
"You've got me too!" Urawa shouted.  
  
"But you're annoying Urawa," Mike said.  
  
"Hmm...I would think that you want someone with my talents right now. Smart, but also   
  
obnoxious ey?" Urawa asked.  
  
"He has a point," Steve said.  
  
"Fine Urawa too," Rick said. "But with our skills and genius, we should be able to   
  
develop plans that will wipe teach the Three Lights a lesson."  
  
The group all grinned.  
  
"So who's with us?" Rick asked.  
  
The group cheered.  
  
Galaxy TV was a moderately sized building located on the edge of the Juuban area.   
  
Compared to the Fuji TV building which an outrageously designed structure, Galaxy TV was   
  
relatively bland, but nonetheless function.   
  
"Producer Nezu, please report to the station manager," came a voice over the buildings   
  
intercom.  
  
"Producer Nezu, please report to the station manager."  
  
Nezu sighed and got out of her chair. She was short with white hair arranged in various   
  
buns around her. She wore a dark black hat and matching suit. She walked to an elevator marked   
  
"out of order" and stepped inside. The elevator rose slowly and then opened. She stepped into   
  
the red vortex that was floating around her. Galaxia's image appeared before her, a projection   
  
beamed from outside of the Solar System.   
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse," the figure said.  
  
"Yes Madam Galaxia," Nezu said.  
  
"Have you located a target?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Very well…proceed Iron Mouse."  
  
"Yes Madam Galaxia," Nezu said and strode out.  
  
"And what are we to do?" Sailor Lead Crow asked as she and Alumnium Siren strode into   
  
the chamber from another entrance.  
  
"For now I want you to gain information," Galaxia said. "Iron Mouse has her own method   
  
for searching for Star Seeds, but I want you two to search as well. However merely identify   
  
targets, do not attack. If the Sailor Scouts think we are moving to fast they become more alert   
  
and active. I want them to cling to their desires for a normal life, by not pushing them too hard. It   
  
will keep them less prepared for when we strike."  
  
The two Animates bowed.  
  
"As you wish Queen Galaxia," the two replied.  
  
That evening, the Sailor Scouts yet again, were at their favorite restaurant.  
  
"So..how should we welcome the Three Lights?" Mina asked.  
  
"Will there even be an opportunity?" Amy asked.  
  
"We'll make one," Mina said with determination.  
  
"Yeah," Lita agreed.  
  
"There needs to be some way to get them to see us over all the other girls," Raye said.  
  
"Raye, you have Rick remember?" Mina asked.  
  
"You should talk!" Raye said. "And besides, I don't want to date them, I want to talk   
  
shop. You know how I'm a rising idol star."  
  
"I'm also a rising idol star," Mina said.  
  
"Amazingly," Raye said.  
  
"Hah! You may be better then me Raye, but it doesn't mean I'm still not the best," Mina   
  
said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"Guys..guys..there's plenty of Three Lights to go around. Forget our reasons, we have to   
  
cooperate," Serena said.  
  
"What?" the other four said.   
  
"Sure...we must combine our efforts to achieve our goals," Serena said. "Why not?"  
  
"Say Serena…what is your goal?" Raye asked.  
  
"I just said lets forget those reasons," Serena said.  
  
"Why? Afraid to tell?" Raye asked.  
  
"Am not," Serena said.   
  
"Excuse me…" came a voice. The two stopped and whirled to see a woman standing   
  
there with a cameraman behind her.  
  
"I'm Saori Takagawa, action news. You wear the uniform of Juuban High School," she   
  
said. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about the Three Lights coming to your school   
  
tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Lita, Mina, Raye, and Serena said joyfully.  
  
"I think I should go," Amy said and walked off.  
  
"So..what's your name?" Saori asked Serena.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, I am five four. I wear a size.."  
  
"Don't tell her that," the other three muttered.  
  
"Oh. I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
"What do you think of the Three Lights coming to you're school?" Takagawa asked.  
  
"It's good...they're a great band," Serena said.   
  
"And you?" Takagawa said turning to Lita.  
  
"I'm Lita Kino, I like dark haired men with ponytails...I'm extremely honored to have the   
  
Three Lights at my high school," she said with a smile.  
  
Saori sighed a bit.  
  
"You?" She asked Raye.  
  
"I'm Raye Hino, you may have heard of me..anyway...it's good to see that I'll not be the   
  
only musical talent at Juuban High School anymore," Raye said.  
  
Saori glanced at her cameraman, he shrugged.  
  
"How about you?" Saori asked Mina.  
  
"I'm available fellas, and I know how to get the water fountain on the second floor to be   
  
cold even when it seems hot at first! I know Juuban High School so well. Please come talk to   
  
me..I'm Mina Deveraux," Mina shouted.  
  
"Uh..you've been a lot of help," Saori asked. "Ehh... come on..lets go find some male   
  
responses. I'm sure they'll be just as interesting.."  
  
The two walked out towards their tv van.  
  
"Excuse me..are you Saori Takagawa?" a voice asked.  
  
Saori turned.  
  
"Yes...what is it?" Saori asked as she looked over the form of Nezu standing there.  
  
"Uh..just this," Nezu shouted transforming instantly into Sailor Iron mouse. She wore a   
  
light blue uniform similar to the Sailor Scouts, only the brooch in the center was a white skull, and   
  
the usual white trim was black. Iron Mouse blasted Saori and a small object came out of her head   
  
and hovered there.  
  
"Hey!" the camera man said and charged Nezu, she blasted him in through the restaurant   
  
window. The object above Saori darkened.   
  
"Dang it, it's a dud," Iron Mouse.  
  
"Hey..what are you doing!" came a voice. Iron Mouse looked to see five Sailor Scouts   
  
standing at the end of the street.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Whatever you're doing you must stop it," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Sorry..can't talk..ciao! Enjoy the farce!" Iron Mouse said and hurried away from them.  
  
Saori meanwhile was transforming into a creature. Her human form away replaced by a   
  
purple humanoid covered with armor of grey and pink scales. Her hair shot up into a spike and   
  
turned dark red. On her shoulder, the perverted visage of a camera sat and her hand was a spiked   
  
microphone type whip.   
  
"Sailor Reporter!" She shouted.   
  
"What?" Sailor Moon said.   
  
Sailor Reporter threw the microphone whip. The five jumped out of the way. The farce   
  
creature used a shoulder mounted camera to fire a laser blast at Sailor Moon, she flipped out of   
  
the way.  
  
"I don't even know what we're fighting here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted. Her attack flew right at Sailor Reporter   
  
who blasted it away with her shoulder camera.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted and threw a mist at Sailor Reporter. Sailor   
  
Reporter blew some air out of her mouth and blasted it away.  
  
"They always said I had a big mouth," Sailor Reporter said.  
  
"I hate enemies that talk," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The three attacks flew at Sailor Reporter, who knocked away the thunder and dodged the   
  
tiara away, but was hit with the fire. She started screeching.  
  
"Try healing her," Mercury said scanning her with her computer.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted and launched an attack. Sailor   
  
Reporter was covered in it and slowly she fell down and began to revert back into her human   
  
form.  
  
"Well..we got her," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse hurried down a side street searching for her means to get away. She   
  
spied it, a phone booth, just a block ahead.   
  
Three figures, dressed darkly landed between her and the phone booth.  
  
"Eh?" she shouted.  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse," one of them said. "You can't run from us. Are you prepared to   
  
die?"  
  
"Hey!" came another shout. The four Guardian Scouts appeared at the edge of the street   
  
and looked at the scene in surprise. The darkened figures attention was diverted briefly, and Iron   
  
Mouse leapt forward diving by the figures and into the phone booth. In a golden flash she   
  
disappeared.  
  
"You shouldn't have interfered!" one of the darkened figures shouted and did not move,   
  
yet a wave of energy shot from them and plowed into the four Guardian Scouts knocking them to   
  
the ground hard.  
  
"Thanks to you she got away," one of them said.  
  
"You apparently were the ones who let her get away by being easily distracted."  
  
The three turned in surprise to find Sailor Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn landing on   
  
the ground several feet away.   
  
"We have no interest in fighting you," one of the figures said. "They interfered."   
  
"We can handle this," a second figure said.  
  
"And just who are you?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"We are the Sailor Starlights. Stay out of our way."   
  
"We're not going to do that. We don't even know what side you are on," Sailor Uranus   
  
replied.  
  
The three Sailor Starlights went motionless unleashing another attack.  
  
The four Outers however leapt up and over the wave.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted throwing her own attack down the street at the   
  
three. They dived out of the way. The inner Sailors meanwhile had finally arrived at the scene.  
  
"What is going on?" Sailor Moon asked watching in shock.   
  
"That doesn't look like the enemy we faced," Sailor Jupiter observed.  
  
"Unless they can clone themselves and turn into men," Sailor Venus added.  
  
"We won't back down to you," one of the Sailor Starlights said, but the three leapt off   
  
quickly. Uranus and Neptune moved to follow, but Pluto grabbed Uranus' arm.   
  
"No, let them go for now," she said.  
  
Uranus nodded reluctantly.  
  
The Guardians wandered up.  
  
"What happened, and how did they launch that unseen attack? How did you see it?"   
  
Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
"Merely a trick of the light. With this darkness they were able to make their attacks   
  
almost invisible," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"Really? Light refraction?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"But what are they all about?" Sailor Moon asked as the inners walked up. "I mean that   
  
reporter was turned into something..but..someone else did that."  
  
"They could be working together," Mars said.  
  
"Great, all we need is another mystery," Jupiter said.  
  
"So what...the Three Lights are coming to school tomorrow!" Venus said. The five girls   
  
let out a shout. The guys sighed.  
  
That night Hotaru did not dream. She did not sleep. She lay in bed lost in herself, letting   
  
her powers come to life. The pain built within her, a prickling throughout her body, but bearable,   
  
she had felt it before. She flew through the solar system drifting and moving about, searching.  
  
She could feel a presence beyond the planets in her head. She floated towards it, her fear   
  
of what she would find increasing.  
  
She felt herself being pushed backwards. A slight jolt of pain shot through her. She   
  
stopped and hovered, but regained her push forward and kept moving.  
  
Seconds later in flash she snapped up, her body shaking. She grabbed her face and began   
  
to cry. 


	190. 190

Chapter 190  
  
The next morning was a beautiful sunny day as it often was. At Juuban High School,   
  
almost the entire female population of the school was waiting outside for the arrival of their   
  
beloved Three Lights. The males were all inside grumbling and making idle threats.  
  
"All this over a band," Haruka said muttered staring out the classroom window.  
  
"At least they seem to be enjoying themselves," Michiru said with a grin.   
  
There were screams from the crowd as a bus marked with Three Lights written in   
  
yellowish gold lettering pulled up in front of the building. Slowly the bus doors opened and the   
  
Three Lights emerged from the bus. The crowd screamed.   
  
"This wasn't unexpected," Taiki said.  
  
"Hello girls," Seiya said.  
  
"How ya doing?" Yaten asked.  
  
The girls, including Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and even Amy, clustered around the three as   
  
they moved inside hoping to attract their attention. The Three Lights smiled the entire time but   
  
gradually made their way inside.  
  
Back up in the classroom, the rest of the students just waited impatiently.   
  
"Wonder what class they're in," Rick said.  
  
"Oh..this one," Setsuna said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us they were in here before?" Mike said.  
  
"I just had a bad feeling about letting you know," Setsuna muttered.  
  
The Three Lights, followed by their entourage entered the classroom.  
  
"Uh..girls.." Setsuna said. The girls kept screeching.  
  
"We can't fit five hundred people in here! Please get back to your own classes!" Setsuna   
  
shouted.  
  
The girls stopped and headed off in embarrassment except for Setsuna's students.   
  
"All right, please take a seat," Setsuna said. Since there was no assigned seating, for the   
  
first time everyone realized what had happened. The males in the class had all moved to the   
  
window side of the class, leaving the Three Lights and the girls on the other side. Haruka, Michiru   
  
and Hotaru still held their seats in the front row and could care less, but the rest of the seats were   
  
arranged that way.  
  
"Hmm..this is odd," Setsuna said. The Three Lights moved to the chairs in the middle of   
  
the girls. Serena sat behind Seiya, Lita sat to his right. Amy sat behind Taiki. Mina sat in front of   
  
Yaten. Raye sat to his left. And the other girls filled in the spaces.  
  
"I suppose I should take a minute to welcome our new students," Setsuna said. "But I   
  
won't..because it's very clear that all of you have already met."  
  
"You three...look like you could use a tour of the school...allow me the honor of showing   
  
you," Mina began.  
  
"With the assistance of her very knowledgeable friends of course," Lita said.  
  
"You won't regret it," Raye said.  
  
The Three Lights glanced at each other.  
  
"Okay..." they said. The five girls screamed.  
  
"I will give one warning," Setsuna said. "One and only one..."  
  
The girls spent the entire lecture staring at the Three Lights and the time passed. The bell   
  
rung and Three Lights headed out once again joined by their entourage. Setsuna sighed.   
  
Later.  
  
"I'm so happy, Taiki's in our math class," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sure he can add some insight," Amy said.   
  
"Insight? To math?" Serena asked.   
  
"So...Mr. Taiki...just how good are you at math?" the teacher asked.  
  
"I think I'm as at a high level as anyone else," Taiki said.  
  
"Really? Well..then let's just see..come up and do this problem," the teacher said.  
  
"Sure," Taiki said and stood up. He walked to the board and started to figure though the   
  
problem.  
  
"That problem's not even solvable," Greg whispered to Michiru.  
  
"You think the teacher's trying to set Taiki up?" Michiru asked  
  
Taiki looked over the problem again.  
  
"This isn't solvable," he said.  
  
"Very good," the teacher said. "You may sit down."  
  
"He's good," Greg said.  
  
"Yep," Michiru said.  
  
"See..Taiki's smart," Serena said.  
  
Amy nodded lost in thought.  
  
Later in English class.  
  
"So you like poetry Yaten?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure, it's very enriching," Yaten said from the seat beside her.  
  
"I like poetry too."  
  
"Really? Who's your favorite poet?"  
  
"Uh…I don't read the stuff everyone else does."  
  
"Oh..a radical," Yaten said.  
  
"Yes..yes...I'm a radical," Mina said. She turned to Mike who sat to the other side of her.   
  
"What's a radical?"  
  
"A tire," Mike said.  
  
"Oh..." Mina said. "Liar!"   
  
"Okay, okay, it's a math term."  
  
"Oh..wait..Liar!"  
  
"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Mike's lying to me.." Mina said. "He's trying to embarrass me in front of Yaten."  
  
"I think he succeeded," the teacher said.  
  
"Heh heh," Mike said and gave thumbs up to the males.  
  
Mina hit him on the head with a book.  
  
Meanwhile in history class, Lita and Raye both were staring at Seiya.  
  
I like ponytails and he's got a big one. Raye thought.  
  
Those look like muscles under that uniform. I wonder what sports he plays. Lita thought.  
  
In fact his ponytail's more attractive then Rick's. Raye thought.  
  
Maybe football...what if he was a hockey player? Now that would be interesting. Lita   
  
thought.  
  
"Lita," came the teacher's voice. Lita snapped up.  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Lita said.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to tell me the answer to the question."  
  
"And the question is?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course you don't know what it is, because you weren't paying attention," the teacher   
  
said.  
  
"What question were you asking sir?" Seiya asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..I wasn't sure either..I mean..when do you want to know the leader of the Mongol   
  
hordes. There were several," Seiya said. "Lita knows that I'd guess.."  
  
"Hmm..very well, let me rephrase it. The greatest leader of the Mongol hordes?"  
  
"Oh you mean Ghengis Khan of course," Lita said. "I'm glad you clarified it.."  
  
"Ehh.." the teacher said.  
  
At lunch..the girls were all huddled around the table Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were sitting   
  
at, and they had formed one large giant table. The guys had formed their own cluster on the other   
  
side of the lunchroom.  
  
"Please girls...we'll answer all your questions if they're presented in an orderly fashion,"   
  
Taiki said. The girls all quieted down.  
  
"Jeez..they're having a press conference over there.." Steve said.  
  
"Ehh..wait till they get what's coming to them," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah...strutting in here thinking they own the place," Mike said.  
  
"It's more than that, they have taken every opportunity to belittle us," another guy said.  
  
"Yeah we noticed that," Rick said. "Which is good…because you know what.."  
  
"We actually have justification for destroying their lives, and not just mere jealousy" Mike   
  
said. The guys all let out a cheer.  
  
"Hey! Quiet down over there!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Yes please, we're trying to have a discussion with the girls, please don't disturb it," Taiki   
  
said.   
  
"Yeah!" the girls shouted.  
  
"They're so dead," the guys all muttered.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Rick asked.  
  
"Uh kinda.." Mike said. "Greg...do you have the floor plan for the school?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know how it'll help," Greg said.   
  
"We just need to know where those three go during the day and where there are   
  
opportunities to strike," one guy said.  
  
"Hmm..I'm not too good at this , but they all have class in Setsuna's room, which means   
  
they have to enter the floor through one of three stairwells," Greg said.  
  
"He's right, by god, he's right," someone said dramatically. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Sorry.." the guy replied.  
  
"So now that we know that, what do we do?" Mike asked.  
  
The guys all looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Back up in Setsuna's classroom.  
  
"So what do you think we're dealing with here?" Haruka asked bluntly.   
  
"They're cunning certainly," Michiru said.  
  
"Yes, they knew well enough to use their attacks in a way that would look invisible,"   
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Attack, singular," Hotaru said. "They didn't appear to possess any other offensive   
  
power."  
  
"That doesn't mean they don't have it," Haruka said.  
  
"I'm more worried about that attack of theirs it does seem quite powerful when they can   
  
connect," Michiru said.  
  
"Hardly a defense against any one of us coming at them from behind though," Haruka   
  
said.  
  
"I'm admittedly stumped. Sailor Iron Mouse is one of Galaxia's servants. That I know.   
  
But the Sailor Starlights,…I've never heard of them before." Setsuna said.  
  
"So Galaxia is finally making her move," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Setsuna said. "It couldn't have happened at a worse time, With the   
  
girls and the boys that matter distracted by these Three Lights, Galaxia may catch us unprepared."  
  
"But what are these Star Seeds?" Michiru asked. "Are they like pure hearts?"  
  
"No," Setsuna said. "They are far different in fact. I don't know much about them,   
  
however I do know that not everyone has a star seed, while most people have pure hearts as we   
  
all found out. A Star Seed is what gives Galaxia her powers. She has been able to harness their   
  
powers, and however they work they enhance her powers every time she gains another. That's all   
  
I know."   
  
"Setsuna, does Queen Serenity know about this?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I haven't talked to Queen Serenity recently, she used up so much power giving us more   
  
energy that I don't know if we'll speak again. I wish I could speak with her though. I know a   
  
little about Galaxia, but not as much as I wished I knew," Setsuna said.  
  
"The negaverse generals might know something as well," Haruka said.   
  
"Perhaps," Setsuna said.  
  
"That still doesn't bring us any closer to understanding who these Starlights are," Michiru   
  
said. "Are they enemies or allies?"   
  
"At the moment they are enemies. They are willing to attack us to keep us out of what   
  
they see as their affair," Haruka said. "We cannot trust them, especially with so little information   
  
about them."   
  
"True enough," Setsuna said.  
  
"That is what this about. The end of a war. It will end here. It is only a matter of finding   
  
out who wins it," Hotaru said.  
  
"How do you know this Hotaru? I thought the power you had gives you pain," Haruka   
  
said.  
  
"Unfortunately I have found myself unable to control it as much as I would have liked to,   
  
especially recently." Hotaru said.   
  
"What part do the Starlights play I wonder," Setsuna said.  
  
At Galaxy TV.  
  
"Producer Nezu, please report to the Station Manager's office," came the announcement.   
  
Nezu dropped down from her chair and moved down the hallway towards the elevator marked   
  
that said "out of order" on it. The doors slid open and she stepped in. Seconds later the doors   
  
reopened and she stepped into the vortex.   
  
"Queen Galaxia," Nezu said and bowed.  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse. You didn't get a star seed."  
  
"The reporter didn't have one..." Nezu said.  
  
"Then you must try again," Galaxia bellowed. "I control this entire galaxy with the   
  
exception of this solar system. I cannot control this solar system without those star seeds. Do   
  
you have a target?"  
  
"Yes, I will leave at once."  
  
"See that you do," Galaxia said.  
  
That afternoon the Three Lights sat on their bus heading back to the studio.  
  
"What a long day," Seiya said.  
  
"I knew it would be bad," Yaten said. "But...on top of having to deal with all those girls,   
  
we have all this worthless homework."  
  
"I wouldn't mind it so much except that we'll be working on the movie set until sunset,"   
  
Taiki said.  
  
"What do you think though?" Seiya asked.  
  
"About what?" Yaten asked.  
  
"All those girls," Seiya said. "I know we have our mission. We're out there to sing to that   
  
one person, the one princess, but we can't ignore our fans, because just one of them might be the   
  
princess we seek."  
  
"I wish they would control themselves," Yaten said.   
  
"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Taiki said.  
  
"Have you two noticed something though?" Seiya said.  
  
"What?" the other two asked.  
  
"The other guys at this school are all a bunch of idiots," Seiya said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Taiki said. "I mean...we really don't know them."  
  
"You do have a point though Seiya, maybe they aren't idiots, but they sure act like them   
  
and I suspect, they don't like us too much, which is the last thing we need right now. More   
  
enemies," Yaten said.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Raye asked.  
  
"The Three Lights are filming a movie in the park, we have to be there," Mina said.  
  
"How'd you come by this information?" Lita asked.  
  
"I heard Seiya saying something about it," Mina said.  
  
"It's strange how they didn't mention it at lunch today," Amy said. "Maybe they didn't   
  
want to attract too much attention."  
  
The five noticed a crowd of hundreds of girls clustered behind police barriers and all   
  
stopped in shock.  
  
"Guess it didn't work," Serena said.  
  
"Only one thing to do now," Mina said and looked at the others. "Dive in!"  
  
The five girls then rushed to find an opening they could get into. Serena found herself   
  
being pushed back out.  
  
"Hey…" she muttered. "Oh well..there has to be another way.."  
  
"Serena.." came a voice. Serena turned to see Luna.  
  
"Oh..hey..Luna..what brings you here?"  
  
"I've been looking for you..I heard about the attack yesterday and I.."  
  
"Can't talk now Luna, I've got a plan," Serena said and dashed into nearby brush.  
  
"Where is she going?" Luna muttered.  
  
Serena crept along a path towards a point marked "Authorized personnel only" by a fairly   
  
clear white and black sign.  
  
"I wouldn't go any farther," came a voice. Serena froze.   
  
"I'm so sorry..I just.."  
  
Someone stepped up beside her. She turned expecting to see a security officer. Instead   
  
she saw Seiya.  
  
"Seiya," she said in surprise.   
  
"You're from my school aren't you?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes..Serena Tsukino..."  
  
"Wait a minute..you were on the news last night weren't you, saying how great it was for   
  
us to be coming to your school."  
  
"Yes..that was me..I'm a big fan," Serena said starring at the ground.  
  
"Isn't everybody?" Seiya said. "Well nice talking to you dumpling hair, but my break's   
  
over soon. I need a drink."  
  
"Uh..bye.." Serena said. Now he's calling me dumpling hair…eh.   
  
Meanwhile in the crowd.  
  
"What happened to Serena?" Lita said.  
  
"She must have gotten lost," Raye said.  
  
"I see the Three Lights are playing opposite Ayala Katsuragi," Amy said pointing at an   
  
actress nearby.  
  
"Oh..yeah..she's great.." Mina said. "It makes me want to drop my idol career and   
  
become an actress seeing them with her."  
  
"You don't have an idol career," Raye muttered.  
  
"You're no closer then I am," Mina snapped.  
  
"Why you!" Raye said and lunged at Mina. The crowd erupted into chaos as the two   
  
started cat fighting amidst it.  
  
"At least I'm respected!" Raye shouted.  
  
"I don't see your name in lights!" Mina said.  
  
Wonder what's going on over there. Ayala Katsuragi thought before moving away   
  
towards her trailer. I need a drink. She thought. It's so hot.  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice.  
  
"Yes?" Ayala asked.  
  
"I am Producer Nezu, Galaxy TV...could I have an interview?" Nezu asked.  
  
"I'm a little busy..but if you came back later..."  
  
"Sorry..no deal," Nezu said and transformed immediately, from the bracelets on her hands   
  
she blasted an object out of Ayala. The crystal turned black almost instantly.  
  
"Another dud, " Sailor Iron Mouse muttered. "I wonder what the deal is with   
  
that..hmm..gotta go anyway." She scampered down a path and found herself running by Serena   
  
who was slowly making her way back.   
  
"Eh?" Serena said in surprise as Iron Mouse charged past her into the forest beyond. The   
  
scream coming from the other direction caused Serena to hurriedly pull out her power stick.  
  
Ayala had since turned into a monster, quite similar to the last farce, only green with black   
  
scales. Her hair remained largely the same however but was cyan in color.   
  
"Sailor Actor!" she shouted.  
  
The three Sailor Starlights leapt to the ground in front of the farce monster.  
  
"Iron Mouse is already gone," one of them said.  
  
"We don't have time to waste on this stupid thing," another added.  
  
"Just what are you?" Sailor Actor screeched.  
  
"We are the Sailor Star Lights."   
  
"Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"Sailor Star Maker."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer."  
  
"Stop right there!" came a voice. The four all looked. Sailor Moon stood several feet   
  
away.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will right   
  
wrongs, and triumph over evil which means you, and that might mean you guys too," she said   
  
motioning to the Sailor Starlights with her moon sword. "Though I'm not sure!" she added.  
  
Sailor Actor whirled and charged at her.   
  
The three Starlights let loose an attack which knocked the creature to the ground.   
  
Sailor Moon didn't think too much and swung her wand.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" she shouted and the creature turned back into Ayala. Sailor   
  
Moon turned towards the Starlights.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The three Sailor Starlights looked at each other with annoyance and then leapt off.   
  
"This is getting confusing," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
Hotaru once again was floating through the stars boldly heading to face whatever it was   
  
that lay beyond. She was certain it was Galaxia, but she could keep from moving onward, ready   
  
to face whatever it was that stood waiting. She must learn more. She must use these powers for   
  
good, to help her understand. The presence approached her, she readied herself, pain hit her hard,   
  
but she blasted through it. A figure loomed before her.  
  
"You are brave…" came the voice. "But foolish!"  
  
A flash of white surrounded her.  
  
Five hours later she rose from the bed, not rested in the least. Her head hurt. She glanced   
  
around unsurely.   
  
How unnerving. She thought.  
  
Galaxia is nonetheless powerful, very powerful, but this is worthless if I do not learn what   
  
her goals are.  
  
With that she collapsed into bed exhausted and fell fast asleep. 


	191. 191

Chapter 191  
  
"Just a reminder," Setsuna said before beginning lecture. "Today is when you sign up for   
  
any after school activities you're interested in. Now..moving on.."  
  
"Yaten, I just happen to be the expert on after school activities," Mina said.  
  
"Are you?" Yaten said.  
  
"Yep, allow me to be your guide to the wonderful examples of extracurricular excellence,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"Whatever," Yaten said.  
  
"You'd show us too right?" Seiya asked motioning to Taiki and himself.  
  
"Uh..sure.." Mina said. "I always like a crowd."  
  
"Then you won't mind us helping you will you?" Lita asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah..you always like a crowd," Raye said.  
  
"So glad you could join me," Mina muttered.  
  
"I don't particularly care about clubs," Taiki whispered to Seiya.  
  
"Aw..come on, don't be so stiff," Seiya said.  
  
Meanwhile the male side of the class was stewing angrily.  
  
"After school activities…there are possibilities there," Rick said.  
  
"A stray football..baseball..or say..thousands of baseballs..that just happen to hit the Three   
  
Lights and brain them.." Steve said.  
  
"Isn't brain damage a little much?" Greg asked.  
  
"Ehh..brain damage isn't that bad," Mike said.  
  
"We cannot let this opportunity pass us by," Rick said.  
  
"Yes.." the males hissed.  
  
"What are you all yessing about?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Greg asked us if we were women, would we think he looked handsome?" Mike replied   
  
quickly.  
  
Greg glared at the ground with embarrassment.  
  
At lunch that day.  
  
"Okay..Mina plans on taking them to all the extracurricular events, we need our operatives   
  
stationed everywhere," Rick said.  
  
"Each of you must have a plan of attack," Steve said.  
  
"Which is?" someone asked.  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"What? You wanted a plan from me?" Greg asked.  
  
"You are the smartest guy here," Rick said  
  
"Uh..okay..well I'm really not in this for any violent solutions," Greg said.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Mike asked.  
  
"How about we just do our own thing..that won't arouse suspicion," someone suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea," Rick said.. "After all..a little accident here or there..might be   
  
overlooked."  
  
And at another table.  
  
"Girls, didn't we answer all your questions yesterday?" Taiki asked.  
  
"You kidding? We've got thousands," Serena said.  
  
"Yes...we're curious school girls in search of answers," Mina said.  
  
The rest of the group nodded.  
  
The Three Lights sighed.   
  
"Okay…who has the first question?" Seiya said.  
  
"Over here Seiya!" the entire group yelled and raised their hands.  
  
In the classroom.  
  
"There are two possibilities if the Sailor Starlights are here on some sort of mission,"   
  
Setsuna began. "Either the Sailor Starlights don't know who the Sailor Scouts are, or they do   
  
and still see us as a threat."  
  
"That's only assuming their efforts are virtuous," Hotaru said.  
  
"Which is by no means guaranteed," Haruka said.  
  
"True as well," Setsuna said.   
  
"I'd like to know just what their intentions are," Haruka said. "We really haven't been able   
  
to find out enough about them."   
  
"We should try harder. Galaxia may be more dangerous, but if those 3 interfere at the   
  
wrong moment, it may be just as disastrous," Setsuna. "Hotaru and I will keep an eye on her,   
  
Haruka, you and Michiru try and find out just what is going on with these Starlights."   
  
"We'll do our best," Haruka said.  
  
"One question, do we tell the others that Galaxia is behind this?" Michiru asked.   
  
"Not yet," Setsuna said. "There is no reason to worry them immensely yet, that may have   
  
to change any day, but for the moment, let them enjoy themselves, after all Galaxia may win, and   
  
every day they can enjoy themselves is precious."  
  
The other three nodded solemnly.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
Lita pulled back and threw the javelin a long distance and it slammed into the ground. The   
  
group all clapped.  
  
"Ah..Lita...you are the best javeliener..javeliness..who cares..that I've seen in a while," the   
  
track and field club captain said. "Would you join our team?"  
  
"Uh...actually I'm not sure.."  
  
"There is no time for unsureness in the fast paced world of track and field! Do not pass   
  
up the adrenaline rush. You know you want it, you can feel the blood boil as the javelin slices   
  
through the air."  
  
"I don't think a Javelin slices.." Lita said.  
  
"Amy?" the crowd asked.  
  
"Uh...hmm...I'm not sure there is a word to describe it," Amy said.  
  
"Perhaps the javelin is drilled through the air," Taiki said.  
  
"Yes! Taiki is correct!" the girls all shouted.  
  
"As much as I'd like the adrenaline rush, I really thought about the cooking club," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"The cooking club does not give you the thrill! It can never compete with the track and   
  
field club for pure athleticism!" The captain bellowed.  
  
"But...it's not supposed to..."  
  
"Let's get out of here, this is getting ugly," Mina said. Everyone nodded and the Three   
  
Lights, the girls and the massive amounts of followers went with them.  
  
"So..dumpling hair…what sports do you think I should play?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Do not call me that," Serena said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like that nickname."  
  
"Okay, okay...it is a nice nickname though, and what sport do you think a handsome guy   
  
like me should play?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I don't know," Serena said.  
  
"We have suggestions," Mina, and Raye said popping up.  
  
"Oh…" Seiya said.  
  
"You should be on the volleyball team," Mina said. "I am.."  
  
They stopped in front of the volleyball team.  
  
"Watch this," Mina said.  
  
I will prove myself to them through my volleyball skill. Mina thought and stepped onto   
  
the court.  
  
"Come on! Serve it up!" she said. The ball came flying over. She did her flip-hit and   
  
knocked it over the net.  
  
"That's not bad..." Seiya said.  
  
The first three words on the way to a relationship. Mina thought happily.  
  
"I'll consider it," Seiya said.  
  
Also words on the way to a relationship. I'm in control.  
  
"Why are we following Seiya around. He's the athletic one?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I wasn't interested in clubs," Taiki said.  
  
"Me neither, guess there's no where else to go," Yaten said.  
  
"Next is basketball," Raye said.  
  
"Raye, you're not in charge of this tour," Mina said.  
  
"I was just helping you..Mina," Raye growled.  
  
"Your help is appreciated, but unnecessary," Mina growled back.  
  
"The basketball court is this way Seiya," Amy said pointing in that direction.  
  
"AMY!" Mina and Raye said.  
  
"He asked me," Amy said.  
  
They were in the gym minutes later.  
  
"I will dedicate this to you dumpling," Seiya said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"You should feel honored."  
  
"Why aren't I?" Serena muttered. She liked the way Seiya spoke, looked and sang, but   
  
she couldn't stand the dumpling remark.  
  
"Serena!" came a collective shout. She whirled to see all the girls staring at her.  
  
"Do not speak to idol star Kou Seiya that way!" they all said.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry..." Serena said.   
  
Seiya meanwhile was weaving through basketball defenders and was going up for a slam   
  
dunk.  
  
He slammed it and stood there.  
  
"I only had to go through ten of you," he muttered to the team. They all growled at him.  
  
"Seiya is the Emperor of Basketball!" the girls shouted.  
  
"What is an Emperor of basketball?" Yaten muttered.  
  
"That reference escapes me at the moment," Taiki said.  
  
Minutes later on the football field.  
  
"So...Mr. Seiya, you want to play football do you?" the Captain of the team asked. "Very   
  
well! Everyone gets a fair shot…even you! What position?"  
  
"Wide receiver."  
  
"Take the formation," The Captain said. This is annoying. We haven't had a good corner   
  
back in years, he'll embarrass us for sure if he's the least bit good.  
  
"Seiya, Seiya, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can! Go Seiya!" the girls shouted in   
  
unison.  
  
Seiya went out for a pass. The Captain keeping to his word threw it. Seiya leapt into the   
  
air and caught it. He dashed down the field narrowly missing all of the players and scoring a   
  
touchdown.  
  
"Not bad," the Captain said.   
  
"Of course it's not...I'm the best player to come along in a while. I just finished dusting   
  
off the basketball team....now I'll do the same here."  
  
"So you're just out to prove you're better than all of us?"  
  
"Essentially," Seiya said.  
  
"Yea! Seiya!" the girls all shouted.   
  
"Come on..let's do it again..I'll destroy your defense," Seiya said.  
  
"Very well…but I'm on defense," The Captain said. "One of you get Q!"  
  
The second QB walked in. He was thrown the ball and he threw it up. The Captain, a   
  
linebacker by nature, moved in to try and stop the ball, but Seiya flipped over him and caught it.   
  
He sprinted down the sidelines and scored.  
  
The Captain sighed.  
  
"But can you play defense?" the Captain said.  
  
"Just as well as I can play offense," Seiya said. "Why. You'd like to be embarrassed   
  
again?"  
  
"Captain Morita," came a voice. Morita found the source.  
  
"Haruka?" Morita asked in surprise.  
  
"Let me try to guard him," Haruka said.  
  
Morita grinned slightly.  
  
"All right," He said.  
  
Haruka lined up against Seiya. The crowd went quiet.  
  
"I'll enjoy this," Seiya said.  
  
"We'll see," Haruka said with a menacing grin.   
  
The guys all stood on one end, the girls on the other waiting. This was a showdown.   
  
The Captain snapped the ball and stepped back. The defense held the line. Haruka raced out into   
  
a pattern. Seiya followed her carefully. The Captain threw it in the air. The crowd grasped as   
  
both Seiya and Haruka watched it coming. The two leapt up for it....and Haruka grabbed it out of   
  
the and spun around landing and shooting forward. Seiya followed a look of shock on his face.   
  
He lunged forward to grab Haruka, but the girl jumped upwards to avoid him. Seiya hit the   
  
ground and raised a cloud of dust. The football team all started yelling and so did the males. The   
  
great Seiya had been beaten.  
  
"That's odd..Seiya's never been beaten before," Yaten said.  
  
"He's out of practice," Taiki said.  
  
"Exactly!" Mina said. "He's just out of practice!"  
  
"Yeah! He's just out of practice!" the girls all echoed.  
  
"So what?" the guys all replied.  
  
"If you ever actually become serious Seiya, we could use a player like you..otherwise..stay   
  
the heck away from my team," The Captain said.  
  
"I proved my point. You still needed a girl to save you," Seiya said.  
  
"I'd be careful what you say," Captain Morita said.   
  
Seiya just grimaced.  
  
At that point on the school roof.  
  
"Serena, I thought you liked the Three Lights. Why all this antagonism?" Amy asked.  
  
"Seiya just annoys me. I don't know, the other two are fine..but...Amy, I think he's   
  
coming onto me."  
  
"Oh...that's not good at all," Amy said.  
  
"No it's not. I have Darien, I don't need him."  
  
"You finally realized that?"  
  
"Took a little while, but yeah. I like the Three Lights a lot, but Seiya…he just worries   
  
me."  
  
"Oh, maybe you should tell him you're involved."  
  
"But I don't know if he's really serious, I don't want to embarrass myself."  
  
"Hmm..true..I don't know. Maybe Mina or Lita will attract him away, and then you're   
  
problem will be solved."  
  
"Maybe, but let's be honest Amy, those two aren't scoring many points."  
  
Amy giggled a bit.  
  
"So Amy..." Serena said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really interested in Taiki?"  
  
"Merely to discuss matters of intellectual importance," Amy said.  
  
"But you've got Greg to do that with."  
  
"Uh..well...it's always good to get a third opinion."  
  
"Right sure it is," Serena said.   
  
"Ahh..there you are Dumpling...that is Serena.." came a voice. The two turned to see   
  
Seiya standing there.  
  
"Bye," Amy said and dashed off.  
  
"Amy! Come back! Ehh...hello Seiya," Serena muttered.  
  
"You seem to have a problem with me," Seiya said.  
  
"You call me Dumpling Hair."  
  
"I'm trying to break the habit."  
  
"Try harder."  
  
"You're a rare one. Most girls are happy to see me," Seiya said.  
  
"I'm not unhappy to see you, but that dumpling stuff gets to me."  
  
"Oh really? So you really like a guy like me?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Maybe," Serena said.  
  
There was a shout.  
  
"What was that?" Serena said.  
  
"Probably nothing," Seiya said.  
  
"Gotta go," Serena said and moved to run away.  
  
"Leaving so soon," Seiya said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go," Serena said.  
  
"Fine," Seiya said and let go. Serena raced down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Iron Mouse was drawing a crystal shaped object out of Captain   
  
Morita..   
  
"Ah..geez..another dud," Iron Mouse muttered. "What's the deal with this anyway? Ah   
  
well..gotta go," she added and hurried off.   
  
Captain Morita morphed into a creature the same size as his human form but pink and   
  
with large pointed ears.  
  
"Sailor Guts!" he shouted.   
  
"Huzzah!" came four voices. Landing on the ground were the Guardian Scouts.  
  
"Ah! Opponents! I am Sailor Guts, prepare for combat against the most feared warrior in   
  
this immediate one square mile area!"  
  
"You're pink..." Uranus said.  
  
"Hah!" Sailor Guts said. "Do you have speeches?"  
  
"Uh..yeah..sure.....you mean you're going to let us say them?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Why not?" Guts said.  
  
"Okay.." Neptune said. "Uranus…"  
  
"From the planet Uranus, I am the shining Prince of Justice!" Uranus said. "Guardian   
  
Uranus has arrived.  
  
"From the planet Pluto, I fight for vengeance and righteousness! Surrender before I must   
  
avenge myself upon you!" Pluto said.  
  
"From the planet...Neptune...I um..have this bear..." Neptune said holding up a stuffed   
  
teddy bear.  
  
Everyone glanced at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm unpredictable," Neptune said tossing the bear away. "Guardian Neptune."  
  
"Uh..and from planet Saturn..I will uh...hurt you... Guardian Saturn."  
  
The other three looked at him.  
  
"Let's just attack," Saturn muttered.  
  
"Wait for us!" came another voice. The four Inner Sailor Scouts dropped to the ground   
  
beside them.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
"They've got a better entrance then you," Sailor Guts said to the Guardians  
  
"You're pink!" Neptune snapped.  
  
"Anyone else?" Sailor Guts asked.  
  
"Oh you bet!" came another voice. Sailor Moon stepped out from nearby bushes.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice! I right wrongs over evil as well as punish you on   
  
behalf of the moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Is that the abridged version?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Is that it?" Sailor Guts asked.  
  
The Sailor Star Lights landed on the other side of Sailor Guts. He backed up to keep all   
  
the scouts within his sight.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Starlights!" the three shouted.  
  
"Whoopdie dooo!" Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"I am Sailor Guts, the battle shall continue!" Sailor Guts shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Sailor Moon said. "Him."  
  
"You know..what.." Sailor Guts said.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I don't like those three...their speeches stunk," Sailor Guts said and ran at the three   
  
Starlights.  
  
The three didn't move and unleashed an energy wave. It smashed into Sailor Guts and   
  
threw him back several feet.  
  
"You girls watch the Starlight jokers, we'll get guts," Uranus said and leapt forward with   
  
the other Guardians, they hit Sailor Guts with an energy barrage.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted quickly. The air was filled with mist. The   
  
Sailor Scouts moved in and attempted to surround the Sailor Starlights. The Starlights jumped   
  
off quickly.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Sailor Moon said looking around as the mist cleared.  
  
"We got too close!" Neptune said as he and Guardian Uranus were thrown over their   
  
heads and skidded along the ground.  
  
Amidst the confusion. The Sailor Starlights had moved away from the creature.  
  
"It's Sailor Iron Mouse we need to find," Star Fighter said and the three leapt away.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
The attack smashed into Sailor Guts he fell to the ground.  
  
"I got it, Pluto Healing Power!" he shouted. The attack flew into Sailor Guts, he glowed,   
  
but then growled and raced at the two.  
  
"Oops!" Pluto yelled and the two ran out of the way.  
  
"Great…it doesn't work unless I do it with these things," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
Sailor Jupiter hurried into action. She clipped Sailor Guts in the knee and he fell down.  
  
"Sailor Moon," she said.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted. Sailor Guts was returned to his   
  
original form.  
  
"Where'd the Starlights go?" Mars asked.  
  
"At least we won," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"It would be nice to have some answers though," Mercury said.  
  
The scouts had soon turned back into humans and were headed their separate ways. Mina   
  
and Lita hurried off to see if they could track down the Three Lights, Amy headed for the library   
  
as expected. The guys headed off to plot and scheme, leaving only Serena and Raye to walk away   
  
from the school together.  
  
"I don't know Raye, I've been starstruck with the The Lights too, but Seiya really gets on   
  
my nerves," Serena said.  
  
"Yours and Rick's both," Raye said with a grin.   
  
"Isn't Seiya a bit forward though?"  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is, fortunately, I only care about the music."   
  
"That's a convenient excuse," Serena said.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"It is," Raye growled.  
  
They were interrupted by sobbing. The pair turned to see Miss Haruna leaning against her   
  
car crying into her hands.  
  
"Uhm…Miss Haruna?" Serena asked walking up.   
  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Haruna sobbed.  
  
"Miss Haruna what's wrong? Can I help?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm going to be single forever!" Haruna wailed.  
  
"Bye," Raye said in farewell and rushed away.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"You have to think positively," Serena said.  
  
"Positively my foot," Haruna said whirling. "How come you have better luck than I do?   
  
I'm smarter than you."  
  
Serena grimaced.  
  
"I'm sure you can find someone…" Serena said.  
  
"Phooey on you."   
  
"Come on I'll help you out."  
  
"You…will?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
Haruna stopped sobbing.  
  
"Let's go!" she said grabbing Serena's arm.  
  
Serena shrieked.  
  
Raye had thought she was escaping from an unenjoyable situation only to find herself   
  
running into a familiar face literally. Her min, lost in thought, did not allow her to see the blonde   
  
former villain she used to share a temple with coming the other way. She banged right into his   
  
chest and staggered back.  
  
"My apologies, I didn't see you," Jaedite said.  
  
"Oh..um…my fault really," Raye said.  
  
"Meet me at the airport or I'll burn the city!" Jaedite shouted and then laughed. "Aww   
  
that was a good one."  
  
Raye looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Sorry, not much of an ice breaker is it?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Are you busy?" He asked.  
  
"Kinda sorta…" Raye said.   
  
"Oh, I understand, see you around," Jaedite said and began to walk off.  
  
"Do you need something?" Raye asked.  
  
"Need…no…but I could use some advice," he said.  
  
"Advice???" Raye asked in surprise.  
  
"Uh huh," Jaedite said.   
  
Raye sighed.   
  
"I have a little bit of time. Let's see if I can help," she said and wondered why she did.  
  
The two arrived at the restaurant and took a seat in a booth on one side of the   
  
establishment not realizing Serena, and a now relatively calm Miss Haruna sat in a booth on the   
  
other side of the eatery.  
  
"Now Miss H, love is not an easy thing, but that's what makes it so special," Serena said.  
  
"Do not waste time with your optimistic babble, just find me a man," Haruna replied.  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"You can't just hunt for them Miss H."   
  
"Isn't that what you used to do?"  
  
"And that's exactly how I found out it doesn't work!"   
  
"Eh?" Haruna asked.  
  
"Look Miss H, you have to let destiny work. It's magic."  
  
"I don't believe in such things, they've failed me before."  
  
"They work," Serena said.  
  
"Prove it," Haruna said.  
  
"Uh…can't…but it does," Serena said.  
  
"You just got lucky. I need that luck too."  
  
"Look we'll find someone, or they'll find you. Somehow."  
  
"You had better."  
  
"That isn't how it's supposed to work…" Serena said.  
  
"Eh, let's break the rules, maybe I'll do better as a radical thinker," Haruna muttered.  
  
Serena regretted this.  
  
Not far away.  
  
"Raye, I have this problem, see there's this um woman I'm interested in," Jaedite said.  
  
Raye grinned.  
  
"You're going to laugh aren't you?" Jaedite asked.  
  
"Probably," Raye said.  
  
Jaedite frowned.  
  
"This is serious, I think I've fallen for her, I think I've been in love with her for years,"   
  
Jaedite said.   
  
"Years????" Raye said in shock.  
  
"We met while I was evil."  
  
"Oh dear," Raye said.  
  
"But that's all right," Jaedite said. "She doesn't know who I am."  
  
"Uh…are you sure you want to pursue a relationship based on that…" Raye said.  
  
"Yes, I can see it in her eyes, she is the one," Jaedite said.  
  
Raye glanced at him awkwardly.  
  
"Who is it? Do I know her?" she asked.  
  
"I have a picture," Jaedite said.  
  
"You…have…a…pictures…" Raye said.  
  
"Just one, which I got from a newspaper," Jaedite said meekly and pulled it out. Raye's   
  
eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You can't be serious!" She shouted as she stared at a picture of Miss Haruna looking   
  
flabbergasted in a news articles following one of many enemy attacks.  
  
"Eh? Raye?" Serena said whirling to see her friend and Jaedite sitting across the room.  
  
"Who's that with her?" Haruna asked. "He looks vaguely familiar."  
  
"Uh…he's just this guy we…know," Serena said.  
  
"He's cute," Haruna said.  
  
"Uh…o…k…" Serena said and turned back away.  
  
Raye just sighed.  
  
"Why exactly do you like her again?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno, maybe there's some sort of connection," Jaedite said.  
  
Raye shrugged.  
  
"We live in a weird world. So do you want to know how to meet her?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly," Jaedite said.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Well hello there," came a voice. The two turned to see Miss Haruna standing there.   
  
Serena, head hung low stood beside her.  
  
"I'm Patricia Haruna and you are?" she asked.  
  
Jaedite nervously looked up at her.  
  
"I'm…uh..hi," He said.  
  
Raye and Serena both sighed in despair.  
  
Later that night Hotaru awoke in agony. She rolled off the bed and nearly screamed as the   
  
pain rushed through her. The pain subsided after about ten minutes. She stood up slowly and   
  
weakly and walked into the apartment kitchen. Setsuna walked in the front door with a bag of   
  
groceries.  
  
"Hotaru? Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Hotaru took a drink of water and turned to her.  
  
"Galaxia is very dangerous, but this is just the beginning," she said.  
  
"Hotaru…how do you…"   
  
"Setsuna, my powers reach far, Galaxia has been fighting me, trying to prevent me from   
  
learning what I now know."   
  
"Which is?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She's afraid." 


	192. 192

Chapter 192  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hi...Seiya," Mina said popping out of the bushes in the wooded area around Juuban   
  
High.  
  
"Oh..hello Mina," Seiya said cautiously.  
  
"Say..could I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"How about we talk over there."  
  
"Why over there?"  
  
"It's just nicer over there."  
  
Seiya shrugged.  
  
Mina thumbed her wrist communicator.  
  
Serena perked up as she hid in the bushes with her pocket camera.  
  
Mina walked into the clearing. Seiya followed.  
  
"I just wanted to..ahh.." Mina said.  
  
"What?" Seiya said with concern.  
  
"Something in my eye," Mina said.  
  
"Let me have a look," Seiya said and held her shoulders.  
  
"Way to go Mina," Serena said and snapped a picture.   
  
She's a genius when it comes to stuff like this. Serena thought and snapped a few more.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" came a voice. Serena whirled to see Mike crouching behind her.  
  
"Ach!" Serena shouted. Seiya and Mina looked over in her direction.  
  
"What's going on?" Seiya asked.  
  
"That idiot," Mina muttered.  
  
"Oh...don't mind us," Mike said with a grin and embraced Serena. Serena's eyes widened   
  
in shock. As did Mina's.  
  
"Is that Serena's boyfriend?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No...and that's what worries me," Mina said. "Uh..maybe we should go."  
  
"Maybe," Seiya said.  
  
"Let go of me," Serena said.  
  
"Sorry..I was just covering for you," Mike said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well..if Seiya saw us you know..making out, he wouldn't think you were taking pictures   
  
of him."  
  
"What do you care?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was just being nice," Mike said. "And now you and Mina owe me one."  
  
"Okay..okay..fair enough...just don't do that again," Serena said.  
  
"Why? Am I tempting you?" Mike asked.  
  
"No!" Serena said and slapped him.  
  
Later that day, class had been let out. The majority of the boys were swarming around   
  
Haruka as she walked out the door.  
  
"Come on help us out," one of them said.  
  
"With your expertise, they wouldn't stand a chance," Steve said.   
  
"I'm not interested in getting involved in your feud. I just put Seiya in his place that's all,"   
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Now that's a lie. It calls to you, heed the call," Rick said.  
  
"Even you can't admit you're not tempted to teach those jokers a lesson," Mike said.  
  
"I am tempted yes, but I'm not going to do it," Haruka said.  
  
"Come on!" the guys all shouted.  
  
Haruka grinned and headed off.  
  
"Look at these pictures," Serena said showing them to the various girls after school.  
  
"What is Mina trying to do here?" Raye asked looking at the suggestive pictures.  
  
"My first guess is sell them to the tabloids," Lita said. "She makes money, and she'll gain   
  
instant celebrity status."  
  
"But has she done it yet?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well you see...it wasn't just Seiya she had pictures taken with," Serena said.  
  
"What?" the other three asked.  
  
"Yesterday, she was feeding Yaten her lunch outside and I took that picture too..." Serena   
  
said.  
  
"So that's where they were," Lita and Raye growled.  
  
"And then this morning she got Taiki to tutor her up on the roof, and I took that picture,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"What?" Amy said. The others glanced at her. "Uh..well..um...he's too good for her!"  
  
The other three glanced at each other in surprise. Amy shrunk in her seat in   
  
embarrassment.  
  
"So Mina's trying to decide which one to sell first, or whether she should sell them yet,"   
  
Serena said.  
  
"You know what though, I thought Mina wanted Yaten," Lita said.  
  
"Yet here she is with Seiya..." Raye said.  
  
"And Taiki," Amy said.  
  
"It may just be publicity or maybe just maybe she's still trying to decide who's girlfriend   
  
she wants to be," Raye said.  
  
"We don't know who her real target is," Lita said.  
  
"We must know," Amy said.  
  
"Say...Raye..what do you care?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's complex, do not ask again," Raye snapped.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Mina said walking up.  
  
"WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE YOUR TRUE BOYFRIEND!" Amy, Lita, and Raye   
  
growled.  
  
"Oh...uh...pass..." Mina said. "Guess what?" she said joyfully.  
  
"What?" the other four muttered.  
  
"I've been made an assistant to The Three Lights!" Mina said.   
  
The other four all made faces of shock.  
  
"Guess they like me," She said. "Oh..can't talk..gotta go," she said and rushed out.  
  
"This is getting out of control, even by her standards," Raye said.  
  
"Ya think?" Amy and Lita said.  
  
"I'm going to put a stop to this," Serena said.  
  
"Why you?" the others asked.  
  
"You were her biggest accomplice," Amy said.  
  
"And now I'm feeling remorse," Serena said and walked out.  
  
"I'm surprised," Amy said.  
  
"Us too," Lita and Raye said. "When did Serena learn the word remorse?" Lita and Raye   
  
asked each other. Amy sighed.  
  
Meanwhile at Galaxy T.V.  
  
Producer Nezu was flipping through a magazine.  
  
"I need a star...wonder who I should use.." she thought. "This one looks interesting," she   
  
said.  
  
"Producer Nezu, please report to the General Managers office," came the announcement.  
  
Nezu stood up and walked down the dark corridor to the elevator. Soon she arrived in   
  
Queen Galaxia's projected throne room.  
  
"You called Madame Galaxia," Nezu said.  
  
"Yes Sailor Iron Mouse, what is your status?"  
  
"I just identified the next target."  
  
"You had better find a star seed this time."  
  
"I intend to."  
  
And at the combination studio and apartment of the Three Lights.   
  
Yaten leaned back on a couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"We go through all this…and will we find what we are looking for?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I sometimes wonder that myself," Taiki said leafing through a book beside him. "All we   
  
can is keep at this. This is the best way to reach out to the world, we have been drawn here. We   
  
are clearly supposed to be here. Somehow we will find what we need to find."  
  
Seiya walked in the door.  
  
"Seiya, we didn't need an assistant," Yaten said.  
  
"Yaten, the truth is we did. We were losing track of some things," Seiya said.  
  
"You gave it to Mina though," Taiki said. "The logic of that…"   
  
"Listen, Because she's a good fan, but also because she can do the job, and she's eager to   
  
help us, despite what her own goals are," Seiya said. "Besides, of all the girls in that school she   
  
is the most active in tracking us down. I thought if we made her an assistant we could keep an eye   
  
on her."  
  
"Hmm…you have a point," Taiki said. "She has been especially troublesome, perhaps this   
  
is a way to contain her in the best way. And her energy is not in dispute."  
  
"She seems nice enough, but I don't trust her," Yaten said.  
  
"You don't trust anyone," Seiya said with a grin.  
  
"With good reason," Yaten said. "You two shouldn't either."  
  
"It's time for our voice training," Taiki said looking at his watch. The conversation broke   
  
off.  
  
"I can't believe they let Mina in," Serena muttered watching the studio where the Three   
  
Lights lived and worked from a block away. "Now how do I get in? Maybe the disguise pen."  
  
"Hi ya," Mike said popping up next to her.  
  
"Stop doing that?" Serena said grabbing his collar. "You're getting worse then Melvin.   
  
What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Heard Mina's been named an assistant to the Three Lights," Mike said.  
  
"From who?" Serena said.  
  
"The other girls. They're kinda upset about it."  
  
"Oh...but why are you down here?"  
  
"Because I'm curious," Mike said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I have to stop Mina, she's too ambitious. I mean it's fine that she wants to be near the   
  
Three Lights and all, but she's interfering with everyone else's pursuit of them as well as being a   
  
bit forward, and we don't even know who she's after."  
  
"She doesn't even know that Serena. This is "Mina the two timaa!"   
  
"You make that saying up yourself?"  
  
"I had help, but look Serena, Mina's very juvenile when it comes to love, I know..after   
  
all..she dumped me.."  
  
"What does that prove?" Serena asked. "Aside from good judgment."  
  
"More then you could ever know," Mike said.  
  
"I doubt it," Serena said.  
  
"Look I'm worried about her too, she seems to be deluding herself more than usual."  
  
"Then again, she is their assistant. They must like her at least a bit," Serena said.  
  
"Say Serena, why do you care so much? You have a boyfriend?" Mike asked.  
  
"Uh...I'm a good person!" Serena stammered. "You know humanitarian!"  
  
"Sure…" Mike muttered.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Yaten was going through his voice lesson. Mina stood ready in   
  
another room separated by a glass wall in case they needed anything.  
  
I can't believe I'm here. She thought.  
  
She then heard a clicking. She looked to see a photographer taking several pictures.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Mina asked.  
  
"I might ask you the same question school girl," the photographer said.  
  
"I am the personal assistant to the Three Lights."  
  
"Are you? I'm Ai Karisa, their personal photographer…you must be new here."  
  
"Yes," Mina said.  
  
"Move aside," Karisa said and continued to take pictures.  
  
Well she's awfully pushy. Mina thought.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"So how was your first day as their assistant?" One of the mobs of the girls asked Mina as   
  
the group all waited outside for the Three Lights arrival in their bus.  
  
"Oh…it was interesting," Mina said.   
  
"Come on tell us more," another girl said.  
  
How can I? I stayed with them for four hours while they trained and didn't say one word.   
  
They didn't either. She thought.  
  
"Come on girls, it's personal," Mina said.  
  
Many of the girls became excited at that comment.  
  
"What a ham," Raye muttered.  
  
Lita, Amy, and Serena nodded.  
  
"How pathetic is that?" Rick muttered leaning against the window sill.  
  
"Every day they're out there," Steve said.  
  
"So..Mike..is it true that your ex-girlfriend's their assistant?" one of the male students   
  
asked.  
  
"Yep,"Mike muttered. "Mina strikes again."  
  
"Hey..maybe if we kidnapped her and then forced the Three Lights to leave the city..it   
  
would work," someone said.  
  
"Hey..yeah.." a lot of guys agreed.  
  
"Then you'd get charged with kidnapping," Greg said. "And sent to prison."  
  
"Well we'd need a few martyrs for the cause willing to do it," the guy said.  
  
"No kidnappings," Rick said.   
  
"I don't know, maybe it could do everyone a lot of good," Mike said.  
  
"I don't think we want to get arrested over this," Steve said. "That's where we draw the   
  
line."  
  
"So back to the drawing board ey?" someone asked.  
  
"I can't believe them all. They seem so serious about ending the Three Lights careers,"   
  
Setsuna said to Haruka and Michiru at the front of the room.  
  
"I'm just guessing maybe that's because they are serious about ending the Three Lights   
  
careers," Michiru said.  
  
"I don't think so, they're just boasting," Haruka said.  
  
"It's so hard to tell…I wouldn't think they could be that nutty, but then again the girls are   
  
going insane over them...maybe the opposite's happening to the boys," Setsuna said.  
  
That afternoon, the Three Lights were at an autograph signing. Mina stood off to the side   
  
beaming. Ai Karisa was moving from place to place, as well as standing above ladders to get a   
  
good shot. She glanced at Mina happily standing there.  
  
What a fool she is. Just another glorified fan. Karisa said and moved off to get some side   
  
pictures. She passed by Mina and started taking them.  
  
"Just how many do you need?" Mina muttered.  
  
"Mind your own business," Karisa said and continued to take the pictures.  
  
Minutes later, the Three Lights returned to the studio and entered their dressing room.   
  
Yaten yawned as he entered first and was surprised as a picture was taken of him by Ai Karisa.  
  
"This will go well with my latest series of photos, the naked Three Lights."  
  
"Yawning Karisa?" Yaten said. "Come on...don't use that one."  
  
"Yaten it's an excellent picture," Karisa said.  
  
"No, don't use it," Yaten growled. Karisa snapped another picture of him.  
  
"You look good angry," Karisa said.  
  
"Ehh.." Yaten said and walked out.  
  
"You get some good shots today Ai?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes, though I don't know what his problem is," Karisa said.  
  
"He's a little self conscious when it comes to how he looks in photos and stuff," Seiya   
  
said.   
  
"By the way guys, where'd you get that flake of an assistant anyway?" Karisa asked.  
  
Yaten walked by Mina who was hovering outside obediently.  
  
"Something wrong Yaten?" Mina asked. "Can I help?"  
  
"No, and no," Yaten said.  
  
"You sure? It's what I do."  
  
"It's just what professionals have to put up with."  
  
"Oh...well it can't be that bad," Mina said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Uh..well..I mean..you're an idol, you have fans that love you and you get all this   
  
publicity, and I guess...maybe that should make up for it..right?"  
  
Yaten paused for a minute.  
  
"It's not a matter of making up for it. It's the price of it," Yaten said.   
  
"Consider me gone,"Mina said and disappeared down a corridor.  
  
"She's just so naive," Karisa said.  
  
"That doesn't matter, she helps us out with the day to day stuff," Seiya said.   
  
"Yes, we're the professionals, she doesn't have to be," Taiki said.  
  
"She's in my way," Karisa said.  
  
"How?" Seiya asked.  
  
"She won't leave me alone," Karisa said.  
  
"Then we'll ask her to leave you alone," Taiki said.   
  
"That's not enough," Karisa said.  
  
"What?" the two said. "Why?"  
  
"Can't you two see it? She just wants to do this to be big...to ride on your coat tails into   
  
something more," Karisa said.  
  
"We thought it was just a crush," Taiki said.  
  
"Which we can handle," Seiya said.  
  
"It's more than that, oh she may well be attracted to you...but she's also about something   
  
else..she wants to get all that we have, but she doesn't know or care that it takes work,   
  
determination," Karisa said.  
  
"Well then maybe Ai..." Seiya began. "This will be a good learning experience for her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes Ai. Mina, will learn the truth..." Taiki said. "Just give her a break, she'll stay out of   
  
your way I promise."  
  
"All right," Ai said and sighed.  
  
Mina headed towards the door to have it out with Ai, but when she got there she saw   
  
something odd, she hung back and watched.  
  
"Are you Ai Karisa?" came a voice.   
  
"Yes," Karisa said turning what she saw was Sailor Iron Mouse.  
  
"What kind of outfit is that?" she said.  
  
"It's very stylish where I come from," Iron Mouse muttered. "Now…your star seed!"  
  
She held up her bracelets. Two energy bolts smashed through Ai and caused the crystal to   
  
come flying out, only to turn to darkness seconds later.  
  
"Just another dud," Iron Mouse muttered and walked off in search of a phone booth.  
  
Ai Karisa began to transform into a creature.  
  
Mina slid back into a hiding place and pulled out her power stick.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" she shouted and transformed. She dashed out into the street.  
  
"Sailor Picture!" the former Ai shouted.  
  
She ended up much like Sailor Reporter and Sailor Actor, a humanoid possessing most human   
  
features, but red skinned with grey scales. Her hair was dark black. A small camera type device   
  
was embedded in her arm.   
  
"You used to be Ai Karisa which makes it very satisfying for me to be able to beat you   
  
up!" Sailor Venus shouted. "I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
Two figures leapt down beside her.  
  
"And we agree with that statement," they said.   
  
"How ya doin? I'm Guardian Neptune!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon, listen carefully...I am the Champion of Justice, Righter of   
  
Wrongs, Trimpher over Evil, and on behalf the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Where'd you two come from?" Venus muttered.  
  
"Watch the birdie!" Sailor Picture said and fired a laser from the camera mounted on her   
  
arm. Guardian Neptune pushed the two girls out of the way and was hit with blast and knocked   
  
back several feet.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted launching her attack. Sailor Picture fired,   
  
and the two attacks met. Sailor Moon dashed around to the other side of Sailor Picture.  
  
"Moon Sword," she said and prepared to come up behind it. Venus fired again to distract   
  
it. Sailor Moon leapt forward and swung her sword. The creature didn't see it coming, and   
  
Sailor Moon connected. The creature screamed, but then grabbed the moon sword out of her   
  
hand.  
  
"Hey..give that back!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Go fetch!" Sailor Picture said and threw it down the street. Sailor Moon raced after it.  
  
"Watch it Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted. Sailor Picture fired and hit Sailor Moon   
  
smashing her into the street.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted and hit Sailor Picture knocking the   
  
creature to the ground. Guardian Neptune fired his sword. Sailor Picture quickly stood up,   
  
avoided the attacks, and aimed at Sailor Moon.  
  
Venus powered up as she did so.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted. The attack flew out and smashed into Sailor   
  
Picture knocking her to the ground.. Sailor Picture threw out another attack at Sailor Moon as   
  
she fell. Sailor Moon hit the ground again.   
  
"Aw..geez.." Guardian Neptune shouted and leapt off to help her.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon, hurry up," Venus said facing down Sailor Picture.  
  
Sailor Moon was crawling towards her scepter. Neptune raced towards it. Sailor Picture   
  
launched another attack. He narrowly avoided it.  
  
Seconds late a wave of energy smashed into Sailor Picture pounding the creature into the   
  
ground.  
  
The Sailor Starlights appeared nearby.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"If you will not heal it, we have to destroy it," Star Fighter said.  
  
"No…she'll heal it," Venus said.  
  
"I'm working on it," Sailor Moon said being handed her scepter by Neptune. She moved   
  
to stand. Sailor Picture began to stand as well.  
  
"We have to..." Star Maker said.  
  
Neptune fired and hit Star Healer, he fell to the ground as they were utilizing their attack.  
  
"Okay..I got it, Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said. Sailor Picture healed in   
  
front of them.  
  
"You fired on a member of the Sailor Starlights!" Star Fighter said. "Star Laser!" he   
  
shouted.  
  
The attack flew right at Neptune who narrowly avoided it.  
  
"Jeez, that's pretty fast," Venus said.  
  
An energy blast flew at the Sailor Starlights. They jumped out of the way of it.  
  
Sailor Uranus leapt forward and blasted Star Fighter.  
  
"Star Inferno!" Star Healer shouted and hit Sailor Uranus point blank with an energy blast.   
  
She was knocked down even as she blasted Star Healer.  
  
Star Healer and Star Fighter both winced slightly at the pain they were feeling.  
  
"I'll handle this," Star Maker said. "Star Blast!"  
  
Sailor Uranus fired at the last second at Maker's head. The attacks his simultaneously.   
  
Star Maker was knocked backward. Sailor Uranus flew several feet and slammed into a vending   
  
machine.   
  
The Sailor Starlights leapt off.  
  
"You all right Uranus?" Sailor Neptune said helping her devoted friend up.   
  
"Hardly a scratch," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"And free soda," Guardian Neptune said grabbing a full can that had been expelled from   
  
the machine.   
  
"Just what are they up to?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Wish we knew," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"I have to get back to work," Venus said and hurried back into the studio.  
  
"Do you think they would have killed her?" Sailor Moon asked the three scouts that were   
  
left.  
  
"They seemed like they would," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"It's hard to know for sure," Sailor Neptune added.   
  
"I just hope you didn't provoke them," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"They're the ones provoking us," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed.  
  
"When will it all end?" she muttered.  
  
"Normally during dinner time," Guardian Neptune said. "The worst possible timing."  
  
"There is a logic to that," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Moon just sighed again.  
  
Hotaru floated once again determined to reach Galaxia, determined to learn more. The   
  
pain had subsided, she had gotten used to it, was able to block it and adapt. Galaxia's form   
  
loomed in front of her staring.  
  
"So you believe you have learned something important?" Galaxia said. The stars faded   
  
away and she and Galaxia were both standing in a virtual room filled with golden light. A swirling   
  
vortex of energy.   
  
"You think it is so vital to know that I have fear?" Galaxia snapped. "We all have fear!   
  
Every being in this universe. Without fear there can be no patience! I will be victorious over you   
  
all, and I will not risk the universe's odd sense of humor interfering with that."  
  
"Humor is how you see it. An interesting philosophy," Hotaru said.   
  
"Only a fool would not fear the Sailor Scouts. You have managed to defeat all that stand   
  
in your way. Just as you would be a fool not to fear to me. The difference is, the odds are on my   
  
side. I have the power, I have the strength, and I rule entire planets. That I fear you does not   
  
mean you will win. In fact, it further ensures your defeat. For, I will not fall into any traps!"   
  
Hotaru said little, realizing that all that Galaxia said was logical. Her fear showed   
  
intelligence rather than weakness.   
  
"Yes…Hotaru…I may just spare your life when I take over Earth. It would be so   
  
interesting to meet with you in person."  
  
With that Hotaru decided to withdraw and did so, the effects were still great and pain   
  
rushed through her. She woke up and waited out the pain. Then slowly tried to fall back asleep. 


	193. 193

Chapter 193  
  
It was the afternoon and up on the stage of a theater, the Three Lights were practicing   
  
among other performers for their part in a musical. It had been a week since the last star seed   
  
attack and the three had been working at the musical in that time. Working very hard, dancing   
  
singing and whatever else they had to. The director looked on with cold determination on her   
  
face.  
  
She snapped her fingers. Everyone stopped.  
  
"Seiya, what is your problem?" the director shouted.  
  
"What?" Seiya said.  
  
"You're all wrong," the director said.  
  
"I'm doing what you told me to."  
  
"No you aren't. Now try it again."  
  
The group then started up again with the music going. Seconds later the director snapped   
  
her fingers again.  
  
"Seiya! You didn't do what I said!"  
  
"What is it you want?" Seiya said.  
  
"Do you want to be in this musical!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then prove it to me!"  
  
"What have I been doing?" Seiya said.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Seiya turned and walked away.  
  
"That's right..leave...come back when you actually care," the director said.  
  
"Aren't you being a little hard on Seiya?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I didn't see that much wrong," Taiki said.  
  
"You two are not the director. I am. You're professionals, you know enough to listen to   
  
me."  
  
The two nodded solemnly.  
  
Seiya walked out of the backstage area quickly passing by faithful assistant Mina as she   
  
guarded the door.  
  
"Seiya, is there a problem?" Mina said.  
  
"No," Seiya snapped and hurried off.  
  
"Well that's a contradiction I'd say," Mina said.  
  
Seiya soon left the theater slamming the door on the way out.  
  
Another figure entered through it and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Why did Seiya just go running out of here?" Ai Karisa asked.  
  
"I bet he heard you were coming and wanted to run and hide, I know that's what I usually   
  
do," Mina snapped.  
  
"You never learn do you?" Karisa asked. "Now if Seiya's gone does that mean   
  
production has stopped for today?"  
  
"Continue working! We don't need him!" the director barked.  
  
"There's your answer Ai, and I bet you'll love meeting the director, she's arrogant,   
  
stubborn, and a jerk, hey…so are you," Mina said.  
  
"Out of my way," Ai said and walked inside.  
  
"Who are you?" the director said.  
  
"Personal photographer," Karisa said.  
  
"Not in here you're not."  
  
"I'm afraid I have a contract."  
  
"This is my production, you'll take pictures when I say so!"  
  
"I have a right to!"  
  
"Says who!"  
  
Mina grinned at the exchange.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Haruka we really aren't getting anywhere. We've been trying to think of ways to get the   
  
Three Lights, but..." Rick began.  
  
"What have you tried?" Haruka asked curiously.  
  
"Ryu, one of the upperclassman, he had us build this pie machine...once completed it was   
  
capable of delivering seventy pies to the face in a minute," Rick said.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We ate the pies," Rick said. "But then Melvin developed this anti-bug repellent."  
  
"What do you mean anti-bug repellent."  
  
"I mean that instead of repelling bugs it attracted them."  
  
"Oh...poor word choice."  
  
"The problem was Melvin didn't put the lid on tight enough..."  
  
"How many of you got sprayed."  
  
"Twenty percent."  
  
"Oh...unfortunate."  
  
"Steve's idea was to build a rocket that would drop acorns on their heads, then we   
  
decided just to pick up acorns and try to drop them on their heads," Rick said.  
  
"Seems doable."  
  
"Well we got hit with the rocket," Rick said.  
  
"Oh..." Haruka muttered not understanding fully.  
  
"That's it," Rick said. "Guess I've gotta try something else."  
  
"Apparently," Haruka replied.  
  
The next day the Three Lights bus headed towards the school.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Seiya," Taiki said.  
  
"She doesn't yell at you," Seiya said.  
  
"Sure she does, just not as often," Taiki said.  
  
"She's being unfair," Seiya said.  
  
"So...deal with it," Yaten said. "We've had to deal with problematic directors before."  
  
"But she seems so out to get me," Seiya said.   
  
"We don't know what to say," Taiki said.  
  
"It's kind of between you and her," Yaten said.  
  
Minutes later the bus was pulling up.  
  
"Oh joy..our wonderful fans," Seiya said.  
  
"We'll cover for you," Taiki said.  
  
"Yep, leave it to us," Yaten said.  
  
Seiya was able to make it into the building quite quickly while the other two wooed the   
  
crowd. In fact his speed surprised the males waiting in his classroom.  
  
"Okay...anyone know how hard we have to swing the bat to bruise but not break the   
  
bone?" Mike was saying.  
  
"Uh…we'd have to do some field research," someone said.  
  
"It's a simple matter of physics gentlemen," Melvin was saying.  
  
"Is this all you do all day?" Seiya muttered. "Make stupid plans?"   
  
He then moved to his seat.  
  
"He's got stealth," the guys all muttered.  
  
"Early aren't you Seiya?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem Miss Meio?"  
  
"Not for me, but it seems like it's a problem for you," Setsuna said.  
  
"It's no concern of yours, it's mine alone," Seiya said.  
  
"Just thought I'd ask," Setsuna said.  
  
"Three miles per hour would do it, I think..." Steve said.  
  
"All right!" the guys cried. "I mean..ahem..yes..we are pleased at that non threatening non   
  
conspiratorial statement."  
  
"Will you jokers give it a rest?" Setsuna snapped.  
  
Glad they're all having so much fun. Seiya thought.  
  
At lunch the five girls were occupying a separate table once again.  
  
"Why aren't we sitting with the Three Lights like we normally do?" Lita asked Mina.  
  
"Choose your answer carefully," Raye added.  
  
"Listen guys, Seiya's been down about something, and it's up to us to find out why and   
  
solve the problem," Mina said.  
  
"Mina's right, this could get us in good with the Three Lights," Serena said.  
  
"But maybe Seiya's problem is personal," Amy said.  
  
"And we're persons right?" Mina asked.  
  
"People, but yes," Lita said. "I'm in."  
  
"Me too...so where is Seiya?" Raye asked.  
  
"We'll find him," Mina said and stood up.  
  
The others followed.  
  
Meanwhile at the male table.  
  
"I have it!" Mike said. "Take a look!"   
  
He slammed a piece of paper down on the table.  
  
"When did you develop a plan?" Urawa muttered.  
  
"Class..when else?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hmm...I guess this plan could work," Greg said looking at it. "In theory."  
  
"A plan! We've got a plan!" someone shouted and soon the entire male contingent was   
  
pounding on the table.  
  
"Quiet!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Sorry..." The boys muttered.  
  
Seiya was sitting up on the roof and glad that no one had found his hiding place. That   
  
would soon change.  
  
"There he is," Mina whispered, as the five girls peeked around a corner at him.  
  
"What do we do know?" Lita asked.  
  
"How about we..eekk.." Serena said and tripped from a standing position and brought the   
  
other girls down with her. Seiya whirled to see the pile up.  
  
"Hi..Seiya," the five muttered.  
  
"You girls don't quit do you?" Seiya said. "Normally I'd find your disturbances bordering   
  
on comic relief, right now they're just annoying."  
  
"We're sorry," the five said.  
  
"But we're concerned," Mina said.  
  
"Are you?" Seiya said.  
  
"Yes, see Seiya, we may just seem like wild fans," Mina said.  
  
"Which we are," Raye added.  
  
"But…we're also people who care about more than just the looks or even the music. We   
  
care about the person," Mina said.  
  
"Where is she getting this stuff?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Last weeks episode of Dirk Eros, love cop," Lita said  
  
"Oh..." Serena said.  
  
"And…Seiya, I'm your assistant, and my friends are my assistants," Mina said.  
  
"Oh yeah? When do we get paid?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Later Raye," Mina said. "Seiya...if there's anything we can do to help we want to do that,   
  
because we're caring nice people."  
  
"Uh huh," the others said and nodded.  
  
Seiya glanced at the sky and sighed.  
  
"Look girls, it's not that I don't want to believe you, it's more that I don't think you can   
  
help me," Seiya said.  
  
"Try us," the five said in unison.  
  
"O..kay," Seiya said unsurely. "You see, I'm in the new musical."  
  
"'Love is not a simple thing', starring the Three Lights..." the five said.  
  
"Right..that one," Seiya said. "And the director.."  
  
"Myoko Nitri," the five interjected.  
  
"....Is giving me trouble," Seiya said unsurely. "Now matter what I do it's not good   
  
enough."  
  
"Are you trying your best?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes," Seiya said. "I'm not a slouch."  
  
"Do you think she has a vendetta or something against you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Maybe," Seiya said. "But I don't know why. You see now why it's hard for me to see   
  
you helping me. She's stubborn and she can't be reasoned with."  
  
"Maybe she's insane," Lita said.  
  
"That still doesn't help," Seiya said.  
  
"We could have her killed for ya," Mina said.  
  
"No we couldn't," Serena said whimsically, and the other four pushed Mina behind them.  
  
"I appreciate the thought girls, but you can see what the problem is. I don't know what   
  
she wants, I keep trying, well...that's not true, I gave up yesterday afternoon, but I was trying up   
  
till then," Seiya said.   
  
"Do you normally give up when times get rough?" Raye asked stepping forward.  
  
"No," Seiya said.  
  
"Maybe, this is part of what the director is about. Maybe she doesn't want someone who   
  
quits when put under pressure."  
  
"But she treats Yaten and Taiki fairly."  
  
"Maybe, but Seiya, you're the expert on this sort of thing, haven't you ever met a tough   
  
director before?"  
  
"Tough, but fair," Seiya said.   
  
"Maybe she's testing you."  
  
"Testing me?"  
  
"Sure, maybe she wants a star who won't break under the pressure."  
  
"It's not the pressure it's just her."  
  
"Maybe she wants to know how much you want to be a star."  
  
"Why doesn't she want to know how much the other two want to be a star?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Maybe she already knows, somehow," Raye said.   
  
"Hmm..can I just ask why you think so?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I've met people like that before," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe she is one of those people," Serena said.  
  
"Interesting hypothesis," Lita said. The others glanced at each other.  
  
"Seiya, you're a professional singer, dancer, and actor, I'm just an amateur, but I know   
  
that sometimes, directors want to know if their star will be there for them no matter what, they   
  
want stars with inner strength to keep trying even when the odds are tough. Maybe she's one of   
  
them,." Raye said.  
  
"Raye, I've been asking myself what possible explanation she could have for doing what   
  
she's doing, and aside from extreme hatred, your answer is the only one that seems to make any   
  
sense," Seiya said. "Would you come with me today?"  
  
"Uh...absolutely," Raye said blushing.  
  
"The rest of you are welcome, but you had better stay out of the director's away, she   
  
makes even Ai Karisa cringe."  
  
"Her only redeeming trait I think," Mina growled.  
  
"Ahh! The ferret got out!" someone shouted on the ground. The group all rushed to see   
  
a large crowd of guys racing after the small furry animal as it dashed across the plaza area of the   
  
school.  
  
"What is going on down there?" Lita asked.  
  
"Get the ferret!" Mike shouted.  
  
"We're trying!" someone replied.  
  
"This is very strange," Amy observed.  
  
"They need two seconds to energize their attack, an attack during that time will neutralize   
  
it," Michiru said.  
  
"You timed it?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"Haruka are you sure you should be taking on the Starlights alone?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes," Haruka said.  
  
"But you're getting beaten up, it's three on one," Michiru said.  
  
"I'm willing to take the hits, besides, the intelligence gathering is important. Once we   
  
know all their attacks we can plan strategy. So far they have their group attack and their own   
  
separate attacks. My next step should find out what their hand to hand abilities are," Haruka said.   
  
"I mean after all, you all could get involved, but we wouldn't be able to figure out the Starlights   
  
abilities. I want to keep you in reserve as a back up."  
  
"Still it would be useful to know what they are after," Michiru said.  
  
"It doesn't matter they attacked us, we'll attack them," Haruka said.  
  
"So..Seiya...are you finally ready?" the director snapped.  
  
"I am ready," Seiya said and tried again. The dance began.   
  
"Now the singing!" the director barked. The three began.  
  
"No!" she snapped. "Seiya, you're off!"  
  
"I will do it again," Seiya said.  
  
"See that you do!" the director said. The dance went off, and the singing went on.  
  
"No, wrong Seiya!"  
  
Seiya stopped and clenched his fist.  
  
The girls watching carefully from the doorway gasped.  
  
Seiya let his fist unclench.  
  
"Then it must be done again," he said.  
  
The director nodded.  
  
And they went through it for a third time.  
  
"I want it done better than that," the director said a little more quietly.   
  
The group did the routine again.  
  
"Hmm...Seiya..you have improved..though not much....we will practice this   
  
again..later..now prepare for the next scene!"  
  
Maybe it's working. Seiya thought.  
  
The director headed off and out a side door to where a soda machine sat.  
  
"It's hot under those lights," she said and bought a soda.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the great Director Nitri," came a voice.  
  
"I am Nitri," the director said and turned to see a small woman standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" she added.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I want your star seed!" Nezu shouted and transformed.  
  
"What are you?" Nitri said in shock  
  
"You are a directing star, I collect star seeds, it's a simple concept," Sailor Iron Mouse   
  
said and launched her attack. The seed popped out of Nitri and turned black. Nitri screamed.  
  
"This is getting tedious," Iron Mouse said. "Ah…well..."  
  
She hurried out a side door and towards the nearest phone booth.   
  
Nitri meanwhile turned into a farce, much like many before. Her skin was charcoal color,   
  
her scaled armor white; her hair was thin and dark as well.   
  
"Sailor Director!" she shouted. The stage hand looked in the doorway with concern.  
  
"Director are you...uh oh.." the stage hand said and dashed away. Sailor Director walked   
  
through the door sending the rest of the cast running for their lives.   
  
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten ran behind a curtain.  
  
"Here we go again," Yaten said.  
  
"There's no time to lose," Seiya said.  
  
The three pulled out dark black star shaped crystals.  
  
"Star Fighter Power!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Star Maker Power!" Taiki shouted.  
  
"Star Healer Power!" Yaten shouted.  
  
The three at the point transformed into the Sailor Starlights.   
  
"I'm going after Iron Mouse," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Wait!" Star Healer replied.   
  
Star Fighter hurried into the streets in pursuit, Sailor Uranus soon followed after him.  
  
"Now we attack," they said.  
  
Sailor Director was meanwhile looking for trouble.  
  
"What....no one to direct? This is annoying," she said.  
  
"I hate it when you creatures say the stupidest things!" came a shout. Standing at the end   
  
of a row of seats was Sailor Moon flanked by the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And   
  
that..."  
  
"Means you!" the five shouted.  
  
"On behalf of the moon.."  
  
"Mercury."  
  
"Venus."  
  
"Jupiter."  
  
"And Mars."  
  
"We'll punish you!" the five shouted.  
  
"Hmm your technique needs work," Sailor Director said and launched a barrage of spikes   
  
at them. The five dived behind the seats.  
  
"So…why does Sailor Director have spikes as an attack?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Mercury said.  
  
"Star Laser!" came a shout.   
  
An energy attack smashed into Sailor Director and threw her forward.  
  
"Star Inferno!" came a second shout. Sailor Director started to scream.  
  
The Sailor Starlights dropped onto the stage.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted and the healing energy flew over   
  
Sailor Director.   
  
"Why can't you just mind your own business!" Star Healer shouted seeing the director   
  
recovering. "Star Inferno!"  
  
The girls all dashed along the aisles to avoid the attack as it exploded into the seats.  
  
"There's no need to do that," Star Maker said.  
  
"They should leave this alone," Star Healer said.  
  
Sailor Uranus leapt out into the darkened streets, Sailor Star Fighter was right behind her.   
  
"Hmm...so it's a chase he wants," Sailor Uranus said to herself, letting a slight grin form   
  
on his face. "So be it."  
  
"Star Laser!" Star Fighter shouted sending an attack flying at her. Sailor Uranus dodged   
  
it.  
  
"He obviously has no idea who he's dealing with," Sailor Uranus said tightening the grip   
  
on her sword and looking for a good place to make her move.   
  
She found it seconds later, in a flattop limo that was sitting on the street, she jumped on   
  
the roof and flipped upward firing upside down. The sword blasts flew right at Star Fighter who   
  
had little chance to avoid them. He was hit and blasted to the ground. Sailor Uranus completed   
  
her flip back onto the limo roof and then stepped down. They were now several blocks from the   
  
theater.  
  
Now we'll just keep him busy for while. Sailor Uranus thought as Star Fighter stood up   
  
and got ready to face off with her.  
  
Another inferno blast narrowly missed Sailor Moon. The scouts had split up knowing   
  
they stood a better chance if they weren't in one place. Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury   
  
crouched on one side. Jupiter and Venus on the other. They could only be attacked at one time,   
  
but with Star Maker's power they couldn't attack either.   
  
"Why are you doing this!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"You should agree to stay out of our affairs! Star Inferno!" Star Healer shouted.   
  
"Charge!" Guardian Neptune shouted as the four Guardian scouts leapt onto the stage.   
  
"Star Burst!"  
  
The attack hit all four of them and blasted them back.  
  
Sailor Neptune's attack smashed into the stage flinging the pair to the ground. They both   
  
managed to leap off the stage and hurry away.   
  
"So...you really think that somehow you're a match for us," Star Fighter said staring at   
  
Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I only see you right now, I'd be more concerned about whether I'm a match for you or   
  
not," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"You're not, my powers are strong."  
  
"True, but so are mine," Sailor Uranus said. "And I've had no trouble dealing with you   
  
all before."  
  
"Today will be different," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Yes it is much different. Today, I actually got one of you to follow me, which means the   
  
Sailor Scouts are at this moment kicking your friends from one side of the theater to the other."  
  
"Even without me they're more than capable of handling themselves," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Not against the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"They are hardly worthy of that name. Only the Sailor Starlights have that right."  
  
"We'll find that out right now," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"No more talk, I'll show you what I can do," Star Fighter said. Sailor Pluto and Sailor   
  
Saturn leapt to the ground beside Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I guess we'll fight some other day," Star Fighter said and leapt off.  
  
"I can't wait," Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
Later that evening Rick was standing on a bridge. Raye stood beside him. The two stared   
  
out at the harbor and the lights that were beginning to come to life throughout the area.  
  
"Another long day," Rick said.  
  
"You guys have it easy compared to us," Raye replied. "Still…yeah…but we don't have   
  
to worry about that now."  
  
Rick grinned.   
  
"So true. Raye, you know I used to wonder…" Rick said. "I used to wonder what it   
  
would be like to meet the person I was supposed to meet. Used to wonder if it would be any fun   
  
in the end…I was scared, scared that it might be disappointing."  
  
Raye glanced at him.  
  
"You too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe it was dying, maybe it was all that we go through, that tells me that   
  
when I come by and you are there, that that's what's important, that that's what makes up for   
  
anything else going on. Raye every time I talk like this I feel silly, but…"   
  
Raye grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said giving him a large a hug. "I have the best place to go   
  
picked out this time."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes, Chad's parents recommend a nice little restaurant a few blocks from here," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Am I paying?"  
  
"They are," Raye said with a smile. "They wanted me to try it and knew it was a tad   
  
expensive, so…"  
  
She waved a wad of bills in front of him.  
  
"I hope it won't take all that," Rick said smiling.   
  
"Just come on before we start worrying about things again," Raye said.  
  
Hotaru once again faced the menacing image of Galaxia which stood before her. Galaxia   
  
had an uncharacteristic grin on her face.  
  
"You all have no idea who the Sailor Starlights are do you? Don't deny it, it's obvious.   
  
How silly of them."   
  
"They believe they are Sailor Scouts as well," Hotaru said.  
  
"No they don't," Galaxia said. "Though it is ironic they have chosen their names to   
  
intersect with our two warring forces. They have nothing to do with this. I've always known the   
  
Moon Kingdom would be me opposition eventually. It was just a matter of time. These Starlights   
  
are only an annoyance. With my power I could easily sweep them aside."  
  
"And yet you don't."  
  
Galaxia grinned again.  
  
"In time I will. However right now they are doing more to benefit me then hurt me."   
  
"What are their goals?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going to make your life any easier. But I will tell you one thing. They are   
  
not interested in protecting Earth. It's me they want. They'll inevitably tell you that at some   
  
point. However, does that make them heroes? Hardly. The pursuit of vengeance can be as   
  
dangerous to the seeker as to the intended target. The negaverse wanted me destroyed as well,   
  
and they were going to subjugate your world to fight me."  
  
"I am well aware of the depths to which evil will go to defeat you," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes…I know you are," Galaxia said and laughed. "They after all, ripped away your   
  
humanity."  
  
"No. They merely stole it for a time," Hotaru said. "I have taken it back. Your attempt to   
  
put doubt into my mind about the Starlights suggests to me they may be more useful allies than   
  
anticipated. This was worthwhile."  
  
"It changes nothing," Galaxia snarled.  
  
With that Hotaru withdrew again. 


	194. 194

Chapter 194  
  
The sun slowly rose the next morning, and Sailors Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were   
  
in a position to watch it appear over the horizon. The two hid in the shadows on a rooftop of the   
  
still mostly grey city, gathering information, learning more about the Earth and potential targets.   
  
Their perch would soon become obvious, but the two had set their sights on numerous possible   
  
star seed carriers spread amongst of Tokyo's more upscale real estate.   
  
"What an existence," Lead Crow muttered. "Stalking potential star seed carriers, and we   
  
can't even see if they are or not yet."  
  
"Galaxia will no doubt give us the mission once Iron Mouse is done failing," Siren said.   
  
"You're right, amazingly," Crow said.  
  
"Say…why don't you have your fire whip?" Siren asked.  
  
"I didn't want to use it anymore," Crow said. "I just had a feeling about it. I can't explain   
  
it. So I got rid of it. I rely on my energy attacks now."  
  
"Um..if that works for you, I guess…" Siren said.  
  
"Just what are you trying to pull?" came a third voice.   
  
The third entrant into their conversation shocked them. The two whirled to face the new   
  
arrival. He stood in negaverse uniform. His white hair trailed down his back.  
  
"Are you prepared for combat?" he asked and began to laugh.  
  
"Who are you?" Lead Crow shouted in surprise.  
  
"I am a General of the Negaverse, Malichite. Your deaths are at hand."   
  
The two Sailor Animates looked him over, but wasted little time in leaping from the   
  
rooftop and gliding away.  
  
Malichite laughed again.  
  
"I think you're overdoing it," Sailor Pluto said walking up a minute later with a grin.  
  
"I disagree," Malichite said. "Look at their fear, look at them hurry to escape, they fear me   
  
with no more than a look."  
  
"I guess you're right," Pluto said. "Which is good, because you had nothing else to   
  
intimidate them with."  
  
"I still have some surprises saved up," Malichite said grinning.   
  
An hour or so later, the Three Lights bus made its way towards Juuban High School.   
  
"You just wait...everyone will be wanting to somehow, comfort us..." Yaten muttered.  
  
"I know. I can just see it," Taiki said.  
  
"We didn't need an attack like that to mess up our musical, and then...afterwards, we've   
  
still failed to get anywhere..in our quest." Seiya said.  
  
The three sighed.   
  
Their bus pulled up and the three climbed out. The girls swarmed them saying various   
  
things to attract their attention.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great to talk to to relieve stress."  
  
"I have good first aid skills."  
  
"Please, not today," Yaten said.  
  
The three pushed their way through the girls who were quick to back off.  
  
As the scene unfolded, Mike, Rick, Steve, and Greg, stared down on the group from the   
  
classroom window.  
  
"Despite the ferret debacle," Mike began. "I have another plan."  
  
The other three glanced at him with annoyance.  
  
Meanwhile at Galaxy T.V.  
  
"Producer Nezu, report to the General Manager's office."  
  
"Hmm..this won't be good," Nezu muttered, hopped down from her chair and walked   
  
down the hallway to the elevator.   
  
It soon opened and she stepped out and bowed.  
  
"Still no luck Sailor Iron Mouse?" Galaxia bellowed.  
  
"Um..well..no..but Queen Galaxia, this is not an easy task."  
  
"Fortunately for you, I know that. But be wary, my patience has its limits."  
  
"I am eternally grateful for your patience thus far. I thought my next attempt should be at   
  
a star, who is not the most obvious choice. Perhaps the star seeds of this planet are hidden more   
  
carefully."  
  
"Perhaps, you may attempt this operation," Galaxia said.  
  
"Thank you Madam Galaxia," Iron Mouse said. And I know just who to find.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Why is it's so hard for us right now? We've not been able to succeed at anything we're   
  
trying to accomplish," Taiki muttered leaning against the roof fence.  
  
"These things do take time," Seiya said. "I know it's discouraging, but we just have to   
  
keep trying."  
  
"Why hasn't she heard us yet?" Yaten asked.  
  
"It's a big planet," Seiya said.  
  
"Glad you think so Seiya, you cost us dearly yesterday. We cannot act individually," Taiki   
  
said.   
  
Seiya was about to respond when they all heard a thud and looked to see the five girls   
  
lying in a heap again out of earshot.  
  
"This time I know it's intentional," Seiya muttered.  
  
"Uh..we know you are in a bit of a downer," Mina said hopping up.  
  
"Way to be straightforward Mina," Lita muttered.  
  
"If it's about the attack, we're here to offer help," Raye said.  
  
"You see we...have also been victims," Serena said.  
  
"We were not victims, the director was," Seiya said.  
  
"That's not the point," Mina said. "We've been through it and know what a mess it is."  
  
"Yes, we can understand why it's not an easy thing to deal with," Raye said.  
  
"We appreciate it, but we prefer to be alone right now," Taiki said.  
  
"Yes…please leave us alone," Yaten said.  
  
"Believe me girls, you helped me out yesterday, so I know you can do it, but right now..."   
  
Seiya said.   
  
"We understand," Serena said. Then the girls all caught onto something with their eyes.   
  
Rising up from the ground were balloons, attached to the balloons were toy gliders, and attached   
  
to the toy gliders were smaller balloons. The Three Lights noticed them too and looked.  
  
"What are those?" Yaten muttered.  
  
Lita's eyes narrowed.   
  
The balloons popped and the gliders dropped in towards the Three Lights.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Lita shouted and rushed forward. She kicked one of the gliders away and   
  
punched another one. The third skidded into the ground and the balloon exploded dumping   
  
yellow ink on the rooftop.  
  
"What was that?" Mina muttered.  
  
"Looks like those idiots in our class are at it again," Seiya said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raye said.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the entire male population of this school plotting   
  
against us," Taiki said.  
  
"Is that what they're doing?" Amy asked. "I thought they were just ...well I don't know   
  
what I thought..but.."  
  
"That was a well planned attack," Lita said. "The timing had to be perfect."  
  
"But who could have come up with such an ingenious, yet inherently stupid idea?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
The five girls glanced at each other.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"All right Melvin," Lita said grabbing the kid by his collar. "What's going on?"  
  
"Huh..what.." Melvin said.  
  
"You're the ringleader of this little operation. Why?" Raye said.  
  
"What are you trying to do against the Three Lights," Mina aid.  
  
"Me..no..I don't know what you're talking about," Melvin said.  
  
"Oh we have ways of making you talk," Serena said.  
  
"You guys can't intimidate me," Melvin said. "I've got rights."  
  
"Rights aren't going to help you where you're going," Mina said.  
  
"And that is?" Melvin asked. The five girls looked at each other.  
  
"Skip that part," Mina said. "Now…you going to talk?"  
  
"I don't see why I should," Melvin said.  
  
"You know…Melvin...if you study anatomy books long enough you learn about the   
  
presence of pressure points," Amy began slowly. "Which I'm sure you know can lead to great   
  
pain merely by the touching of these areas...I happen to know where they are."  
  
"You wouldn't," Melvin said. "Would you?"  
  
"Yeah? Would you?" the other four said in surprise.  
  
"Can you really afford to take that chance," Amy said, her eyes narrowed.   
  
Melvin looked around, he could see some of the boys moving around, glancing at him.  
  
"No I won't talk!" he said. "They'll kill me."  
  
"Who will kill you?" Lita said.  
  
"No, I'm not saying anything," Melvin said.  
  
"All right, break this up," Setsuna Meio said. "Leave him alone."  
  
"But Miss Meio," the girls whined.  
  
"We have to find out who's behind the attack," Mina said.  
  
"That's hardly your job," Setsuna said. "I won't have you harassing students without any   
  
proof. Now if you get some proof, then you can harass him."  
  
"Let's go get some proof," Mina said and the girls headed off.  
  
"What a rowdy group," Setsuna muttered.  
  
Later.  
  
"I want out," Melvin squeaked sitting on one side of a desk in a darkly lit room.  
  
"I see. You want out," Mike said slowly. "Unfortunate. We really hate to lose you."  
  
"Yes, unfortunate," Rick said.  
  
"Now of course...you know you can't tell anyone about what you've seen, or what you've   
  
heard," Steve said.  
  
"Or else…we'll come by and see ya," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, we'll come by and see ya," Rick said and coughed.  
  
"Uh huh.." Steve said and coughed.  
  
Then they all started coughing.  
  
"Why are we coughing, there's no smoke in here," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, but the basement's where we keep the cat litter," Mike said.  
  
"You don't have a cat," Rick said.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Mike said.  
  
"Can I go now?" Melvin muttered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..let's all get out of here," Mike said.  
  
"Cat litter?" Steve muttered to Rick. Rick shrugged.  
  
The group was soon climbing out of Mike's basement.  
  
Meanwhile in the Three Lights dressing room in the theater.  
  
"All this popularity," Taiki said.  
  
"Top ten records," Yaten said.  
  
"And everything that goes with it," Seiya said.  
  
"And we still haven't found her," Taiki said.  
  
"Now we have all these other problems," Yaten said.  
  
"Those idiotic boys at our school," Seiya said. "We don't have the time to deal with   
  
them."  
  
"And the Sailor Scouts?" Taiki asked.  
  
"We don't have time to deal with them either," Seiya said. "Everyone should just stay out   
  
of our way."  
  
"We want them to do that, but they don't seem very willing," Yaten said.  
  
"Maybe they'll need some convincing," Taiki said.  
  
"I just said we don't have time to convince anyone of anything," Seiya said.  
  
"We have to do something," Yaten said.  
  
"I agree," Taiki said.  
  
"Do something to who?" Seiya said.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Yaten barked.  
  
"The director's getting very angry, she wants to know what's taking you three so long to   
  
get ready for the scene," Mina said.  
  
"Tell her we'll be right down," Seiya growled.  
  
"Uh..right.." Mina said.  
  
They're not feeling too good are they? She thought.  
  
That evening, Rick walked up to Raye temple to find his girlfriend staring off into the   
  
distance.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked.  
  
"No," Raye replied soon afterwards. "I just sometimes drift off, thinking about things, the   
  
world, beauty all of it. It's important."  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"Shall we go?" Raye asked breaking the little bit of awkwardness there was.  
  
"Gladly," Rick said and the two headed down the temple steps.  
  
"I'm so happy you decided to take me out tonight," Raye said.  
  
"I'm glad you had the time given your other hobby at the moment," Rick said.  
  
"Now now, you come first you know that," Raye said. "There's no need to bring them   
  
up."   
  
Rick grinned.  
  
"So where should we eat?" he asked.  
  
"That place down by the harbor."  
  
"Ah, and what happens if we get interrupted by evil."  
  
"We kill it and finish our dinners," Raye said.  
  
"Good plan," Rick said.  
  
"So..have you found out who's behind all those attacks?" Greg asked.  
  
"You mean the star seeds or the attacks on the Three Lights?" Amy asked with a slight   
  
smile.  
  
"The latter," Greg said.  
  
"I wish it would stop, the Three Lights aren't bad people," Amy said.  
  
"They are to us guys Amy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're competitive and constantly trying to show us up."  
  
"I think you're just exaggerating."  
  
"I don't think I am. Look it's great that you have an interest in them..or maybe it isn't but   
  
it's your own life, you can live it the way you want..but us guys really don't like them."  
  
"I guess..I'm just caught up in everyone's enthusiasm," Amy said. "And I'm really   
  
interested in Taiki."  
  
"Interested?"  
  
"Well..I've had conversations with the other resident geniuses in the school," Amy said.   
  
"He's another voice. I always like new insight."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I'd just like to hear his opinions on everything. I love talking shop."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Greg said. "What's the matter, am I too boring?"  
  
"Absolutely not, and we talk a lot, but I like variety."  
  
"Uh huh..well..he's been pretty uneager to talk with anyone."  
  
"I know. I'm hoping to crack that shell of his."  
  
"Good luck. But Amy, are you interested for any other reasons?"  
  
"Oh..Greg..maybe..but as they say...there are some things you just wouldn't understand,"   
  
Amy said and headed up to her room.  
  
"Who says that? And about what?" Greg muttered.   
  
Across the city, Rick and Raye sat on a restaurant patio with a beautiful view of the bay   
  
and two wondrous plates of food.  
  
"I've always liked this place. I used to get taken here a lot when I was younger," Raye   
  
said.  
  
Rick smiled.  
  
"It is nice. Kind of an oasis away from all that chaos," Rick said.  
  
"You think of our lives as chaos too?" Raye asked.  
  
"Absolutely, I enjoy every minute of it, but it's still chaos."   
  
Raye laughed.   
  
"I'm glad we met," she said. "You know back when the Three Lights showed up I asked   
  
myself if I was interested in any of them, just to be fair to you, so when you inevitably asked how   
  
I felt I wouldn't lie, and I reminded myself of how much I like you. There was no competition   
  
from them. They just can't compare."   
  
Rick grinned.  
  
"I appreciate that. We're still going to destroy them."   
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"You had better not, or you'll have more than me to worry about…Rick…you do believe   
  
in destiny right?"  
  
"I live by it," Rick said. "I follow it. It normally treats me well."  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"I think destiny brought us together and has kept together…and it will keep us together."  
  
"Raye, you know once a girl saying that would have scared me off, now I'm so pleased to   
  
hear it," Rick said.  
  
The two gazed out at the water happily knowing they cared for each other perhaps more   
  
than ever.   
  
The next morning at Juuban High School.  
  
"Gentlemen, the goal is to launch this large bomber glider which while drop it's payload of   
  
stink bombs onto the Three Lights once they arrive," Steve said.  
  
"The estimated time to hit from the roof to their van is six seconds, set the timer," Rick   
  
said.  
  
"Yes sir," one of the guys said and set it up.  
  
"Target in sight!" a kid shouted from nearby.  
  
"Make ready," Mike said.  
  
A group of guys lifted the glider up.  
  
"No wind..please no wind.." Steve said.  
  
The van began to pull up.  
  
"Arm the weapon!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Ready!" one of the students replied.  
  
"Launch!" Rick barked. The group through the glider, a gust of wind hit it and turned it   
  
upward. The small plane flew right over the group and smashed into a building on the other side   
  
of the street.  
  
"Run for it!" Mike said and the group hurried off the roof.  
  
Later that day in Science class.  
  
"Now you see…if a glider does not posses enough weight or an adequate propulsion   
  
device, the wind can carry it upward, and out of control," Mr. Mizumi said.  
  
"Mister Mizumi, does this need to be part of the lecture?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it Mr. Taiki?"  
  
"Considering you're making jokes about yet another stupid attempt to embarrass us I'd   
  
say yes," Taiki said.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, I don't know why anyone would want to embarrass the likes of   
  
you," Mizumi said. "But we will continue on anyway..."  
  
Minutes later the bell rung. Amy took her books up slowly and was going to meet Mister   
  
Mizumi. Taiki lingered.  
  
"They say you're the best student in the school," Taiki said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Amy said.  
  
"Everyone else does, you don't need to," Taiki said. "I've been a bit sidetracked because   
  
of the business I'm in. Would you be willing to help me get back on track with my studying?"  
  
"Of course," Amy said.  
  
"Would you mind if it was at your place? My room gets pretty loud since we're above a   
  
studio."  
  
"Oh..well...I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"All right, excuse me," Amy said. "Mr. Mizumi, when's that comet you discovered due?"  
  
"Oh...I've moved up the time table, it's due tomorrow night. I'm going to the observatory   
  
to watch it. You're welcome to come. In fact any student is... " Mizumi said.   
  
"You discovered a comet?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes, it's my pride and joy," Mizumi said. "My hobby's astronomy."  
  
"That is impressive," Taiki said. "And I'm sorry I was a disturbance."  
  
"It's all right, the problem with being smart is controlling your intelligence," Mizumi said.   
  
"I'll deal with it. I'd like to see the comet too..only I'm afraid that rain is forecasted for   
  
tomorrow," Taiki said.  
  
"Weather reports can change," Amy said.  
  
"Yes," Mizumi said.  
  
"I guess, but I've seen the radar," Taiki said.  
  
"I've learned that if you want something it's usually not good to wish for it not to   
  
happen," Mizumi said.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, but I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up," Taiki said.  
  
"When one's hopes are already up that it not really applicable," Mizumi said.  
  
"Yes, there's always a chance of a clear sky," Amy said.  
  
"Wish if you want...I'm sorry," Taiki said. "Meet you after school Amy?"  
  
"Sure," Amy said.  
  
Taiki headed off.  
  
"I wonder if he has dreams," Mizumi said.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said.   
  
"What good is intelligence without a dream."  
  
"He has his music."  
  
"Music without a dream is the same as intelligence without a dream. Why do anything if   
  
you don't hope to achieve something?"  
  
"Well maybe, he does have hopes, but maybe keeps them to himself."  
  
"It's not unheard of," Mizumi said. "But thank you Amy, for defending my dreams. A lot   
  
of people would agree with him. The chance of rain is a hundred percent...but.."  
  
"Dreams aren't built on purely physical matter," Amy said. "We can't write equations to   
  
describe them."  
  
"Very true," Mizumi said.   
  
A few hours later school let out and Greg was walking away from the building watching   
  
warily as Amy and Taiki conversed over at the front door. He waited for his half sister and sighed.  
  
I feel like I'm butting in, but I really don't like that guy for some reason.  
  
"You're problem is that you're not violent enough," Mike said sliding up next to him. He   
  
glanced over at Ami and Taiki.  
  
"You're the protective brother, heck I would be if I had a sister…ahem a sister who's not   
  
in prison…anyway…my point is that you need to be aggressive, knock the guy around teach him   
  
to defy you!" Mike rambled.  
  
"No," Greg said.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," Greg said. "I want her to be happy. But I don't trust him, and I won't let him hurt   
  
her."   
  
"That's where the violence comes in."   
  
"He hasn't done anything wrong…yet," Greg said.  
  
"He will," Mike said.  
  
"I hope not," Greg said. "I really do, but something…bothers me, and it's not what I think   
  
bothers you either, it's something deeper."   
  
"We all have our stuff to deal with, he's just part of the blue stuff," Mike said and turned   
  
to walk away.  
  
"Blue stuff?" Greg asked.  
  
"There's blue stuff and there's red stuff," Mike said. "I must go."  
  
With that he strode off, leaving Greg to wonder what stuff he meant.  
  
Zoicite was having trouble adapting to her new life. Sure she had been at this for a while   
  
now, but after a life of basically running around doing evil acts, the thought of sitting in an   
  
apartment cooking eggs just didn't fit with her sense of normalcy. She had to remind herself not   
  
to don her old uniform when going out either, except when it was on the missions meant to   
  
surprise the enemy. That took some getting used to as well.  
  
Malichite wandered into the apartment dressed in the dark grey suit he fancied. An   
  
aquamarine flower sat within his lapel. He grinned sinisterly, since he had no other grin within his   
  
arsenal of expressions. Zoicite smiled.  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
"The usual, the SDF spent half the day analyzing some sort of weird energy report they   
  
had received, it turned out to be nothing, you should be happy you missed it," he said.  
  
"Did it turn out to be nothing through your doing?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"Not at all, it truly was a lead of no use," Malichite said. "Not even close to what really is   
  
going on."   
  
Zoicite nodded.  
  
"Galaxia is sure taking her time, perhaps she really has been scared off."   
  
"I doubt it," Malachite replied. "However, she does seem unwilling to make an all out   
  
attack, which suggests caution. If I had my full powers I'd show her pathetic Sailor Scouts some   
  
pain."   
  
"If you had your full powers we'd probably be in a cave in the north pole right now   
  
plotting the destruction of everyone," Zoicite said.  
  
"Indeed, that life is over and I welcome the end of it," Malichite said. "Though I would   
  
prefer a more active existence."   
  
"Things aren't exciting enough for you?" She asked draping herself around him.  
  
"Ahem…things can always be more exciting," Malichite said. "But I am satisfied."  
  
"I'll bet you are," Zoicite said kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Later that afternoon. Amy opened the door to let Taiki into her home.  
  
"You own this house?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Actually my brother does, but that's a long story," Amy said.  
  
"Greg owns it?"  
  
"No my other brother," Amy said. "He's studying abroad."  
  
"Oh, I see, what's that?" Taiki asked staring at the large metal door embedded in the side   
  
wall.  
  
"The war room."  
  
"The..war..room?" Taiki asked unsurely.  
  
"That's what they call it, it's just the basement."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But of course there is the radar, and the various tactical databases," Amy said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that old thing. What would you like to study?" Amy said with a   
  
grin.   
  
"Um…good question," Taiki said.  
  
"I think I'm getting the key dates down.." Taiki said. "My notes haven't been that good.   
  
I've been distracted."  
  
"I'm glad I can help," Amy said.  
  
"So do you really think Mister Mizumi's comet will show up tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd like to think it would for his sake."  
  
"But you know it seems unlikely."  
  
"That's not a reason to give up hope."  
  
"Hope..yes..I know."  
  
"Taiki...do you have...um..dreams?" Amy said.  
  
"You mean when I'm asleep?"  
  
"I meant goals."  
  
"Oh..sure...the Three Lights sing to please people. That's our goal."  
  
"But don't you dream of other things?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure, going platinum, becoming big stars."  
  
"Then can you understand why it's important to have dreams like Mister Mizumi? How   
  
unlikely is it for just someone to become an idol star nowadays?"  
  
"Close to impossible," Taiki said.  
  
"But it happens for some people."  
  
"Yes it does. You have a point, thanks for the help," Taiki said and headed out.  
  
"Any time."  
  
That night a pouring rain began to fall. Sailor Iron Mouse found herself caught in it,   
  
nonetheless she flipped through a newspaper with great interest, reading a story about the   
  
impending comet and the high school teacher who had inadvertently discovered it.   
  
"The Observatory in the mountains is isolated. There wouldn't be an enemy within miles.   
  
It must be an omen! An omen of love and victory!...What am I saying? I'm just going to get   
  
em!"   
  
She then hurried through the rain to make her own preparations.  
  
The next morning, Darien rose from a sound sleep and stared at the dreary landscape.   
  
He started making himself a quick breakfast when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he said picking it up with a slight degree of apprehension. Phone calls were often   
  
bad news.  
  
"Darien my lad," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Professor," he said. "How are you?"  
  
"Good good, look I'm calling you because I wasn't sure you'd be in today, but could you   
  
swing by my office, I think you'll find it was worth the trip," the Professor replied.  
  
"Sure, sure," Darien said.   
  
"Excellent, see you," The Professor said and hung up.  
  
"Wonder what this is about," he said to himself. "And why am I talking to myself all of the   
  
sudden?"  
  
A few hours later, Nephlite found himself sitting across from Setsuna Meio in a relatively   
  
deserted restaurant in a part of Tokyo none of their colleagues and friends really ever visited.   
  
Nephlite took a sip of tea and grinned.  
  
"You know Queen Beryl rarely ever mentioned Galaxia," he said. "Of course why would   
  
she, I guess. We had our mission and we followed it. Still, I think Zoicite was foolish enough to   
  
bring it up once."  
  
"And?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"The interesting part is, Queen Beryl not only became very angry, she showed what we   
  
had rarely seen, fear," Nephlite said.  
  
"We know Galaxia is to be feared," Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes, but there is also a part of our pasts that none of us can remember, Queen Beryl   
  
existed before I can remember. It's quite possible that she and Galaxia encountered each other   
  
before," Nephlite said.  
  
"The war has been going on for a long time, certainly Queen Beryl might have known of   
  
her before she was sent to Earth," Setsuna said.  
  
"Exactly," Nephlite said. "There's something missing here you know, neither of us really   
  
know much about it. After all Galaxia came from the outer reaches of space and started invading   
  
everywhere. But, what is her origin?"  
  
"I've wondered that myself. Especially since she has Sailor Scouts of her own. I can't   
  
help thinking that she is more closely related to this solar system then we know. I mean it doesn't   
  
make sense, why would she have her own Sailor Scouts? What inspired the name, the idea, their   
  
uniforms are like twisted parodies of the one's we have," Setsuna said.  
  
"Of course what of those three newcomers, the Starbrights or whatever the heck they   
  
are?" Nephlite asked.  
  
"Hmm…I've wondered about that too," Setsuna said. "There is a mystery here, and while   
  
the bottom line is Galaxia must be stopped, I fear this might not just be as simple as blasting her   
  
to pieces, power or no power."  
  
"How enlightened to think that," Nephlite said. "I feel the same way, just the same as the   
  
mystery of my own existence has yet to be unraveled."  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I can't wait for the answers to fall into my lap either," she said standing.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The next evening.  
  
Amy watched worriedly as the rain continued to pour. Taiki stood beside her.   
  
"This is what was predicted," he said.  
  
"I've grown to learn there is more to life then science," Amy said.  
  
"Perhaps, but you can't control the weather," Taiki said.  
  
"Most of the time," Amy said.  
  
Taiki just glanced at her unsure of what she meant.  
  
"There is Mister Mizumi," Amy said as their Teacher's car slid into place in front of the   
  
house.   
  
"Are you coming?" Amy asked.  
  
"I will come, for some reason Amy, your hope well I want to believe it," Taiki replied.  
  
Amy grinned and the two made their way to the car.  
  
Greg and Mike poked their heads out from the kitchen.  
  
"Sweet talker," the two muttered.  
  
The mountain top observatory was reached in about half an hour. Mizumi and his two   
  
students made their way inside to where a variety of scientific types and a few media were   
  
hanging around the lobby.  
  
"We've been watching the weather, it's unfortunately, not too encouraging," One of his   
  
colleagues said.   
  
Mizumi sighed.  
  
"Yes, well, we can hope, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and headed into an annex   
  
to the observatory. He moved into his office and sank into a chair.   
  
"How annoying," He muttered.  
  
"Excuse me," came a meek voice as Nezu poked her head in the door. "I don't believe   
  
I've had a chance to interview you yet," she said.  
  
"And you are?" Mizumi asked.  
  
"From Galaxy TV, Producer Nezu," Nezu replied.  
  
"Didn't Galaxy TV send someone to interview me last week?" Mizumi asked.  
  
"Yes, well they did, but that wasn't here, this is the night, this is the place, it's a matter of   
  
timing" Nezu said.  
  
"Uh huh…well sure, I have the time," Mizumi said.   
  
"Great," Nezu said.  
  
They both heard a shout from the next room.  
  
"Oh come on! What's the problem?" Iron Mouse was saying as she blasted Mizumi with   
  
her bracelets.  
  
"Please oh star of astronomy, who finds his own comet, have a star seed, heck you're an   
  
astronomer!" Iron Mouse shouted.   
  
An object emerged from the man's head. It was dud.  
  
"Ehh.." Iron Mouse muttered and hurried out of the observatory as quickly as she could.   
  
She leapt into a car and raced back towards the city hoping to find the nearest phone booth.   
  
Mister Mizumi began to change into a bulky green skinned creature.   
  
"Sailor Scientist!"  
  
"We have to get out of here," Amy said.  
  
"I know, I don't want to leave him though. You go get help," Taiki said.  
  
"Okay..." Amy said and hurried down the stairs of the observatory. If I transform this   
  
fast, Taiki could put two and two together. I wonder what I should do.   
  
Taiki pulled out his own power stick.  
  
"Star Maker Power!" he shouted. He ran into the room.  
  
The monster Mizumi went flying into the telescope room. Star Maker stepped into it.   
  
Sailor Mercury raced in anyway.  
  
"Where's Kou Taiki?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"He escaped out the other exit," Star Maker said. "How'd you know he was here?"  
  
Sailor Scientist raced at them shooting off bolts of energy wildly. The two leapt out of the   
  
way.  
  
"You know what? Sailor Moon isn't here," Mercury said. "There's no way to heal him."  
  
"We have to destroy him then," Star Maker said.  
  
"Absolutely not," Mercury said. "Sailor Moon will be here soon."  
  
Sailor Scientist charged them. The two both launched attacks knocking him back to the   
  
ground. Star Maker shot energy again.  
  
"Be careful," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"He's dangerous," Star Maker said.  
  
"You might kill him," Sailor Mercury said. Star Maker blasted Sailor Scientist to the   
  
ground again as he tried to rise.  
  
Star Maker attacked twice more. Sailor Scientist lay on the ground unmoving.  
  
"Stop!" Sailor Mercury said standing in front of him.  
  
"Out of the way, I need to have a clear shot in case he gets up again," Star Maker replied.  
  
"You might kill him! No farce has been attacked this much before!" Sailor Mercury   
  
replied.  
  
"Get out of the way."  
  
"I will not!" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Then it's your problem to deal with," Star Maker said and walked out. Mercury turned   
  
and kept watch over Sailor Scientist.  
  
Seventeen minutes later.  
  
"All right I hurried, but this was a mountain you know," Sailor Moon muttered. "Galactic   
  
Healing Activation!" she shouted and Mizumi was returned to human form.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you're not wet," Mercury said in realization. "It's not raining is it?"  
  
"No, it cleared up," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Just in time," Mercury said.   
  
Minutes later Amy, Taiki and Mister Mizumi sat around the telescope watching as a comet   
  
streaked through the sky.   
  
"You see Taiki, sometimes miracles do happen," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, I guess there is always that possibility," Taiki said.  
  
"You really should open your mind more," Mizumi said. "Heck..I was turned into a   
  
fearsome monster, if that doesn't make you doubt the simplest natural laws, and scientific figures   
  
I don't know what will."  
  
"Why do you even bother?" Galaxia asked.   
  
"You constantly ask me that, I feel no reason to give you the satisfaction of an answer,"   
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"You continue to think this of some use to you," Galaxia said. "You are not that old, a   
  
pity you have been drawn into this. On other worlds normally I'm fighting elder   
  
warriors…armies…not teenagers. Though the Moon Kingdom has always felt it better risk their   
  
youth…how pitiful."  
  
"The Moon Kingdom…you speak of it often," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes I do," Galaxia said. "But if you want to know why I do, you will become very   
  
disappointed, because like most things, I have no interest in telling you. You are wasting your   
  
time."  
  
"If I truly was, you would be correct, however if even if I was not you would tell me the   
  
same thing, so what am I to believe?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Galaxia scowled at her and disappeared. 


	195. 195

Chapter 195  
  
Serena and Mina sat in front of Serena's TV set flipping channels.  
  
"I'm getting worried about Luna," Serena said.  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Mina asked.  
  
"Two days."  
  
"She's probably on some sort of mission."  
  
"That's what I thought, but she normally tells me before she goes," Serena said.  
  
"Oh…good point."   
  
The image of the screen flickered and caught their attention. The two gasped as they   
  
witnessed Yaten of the Three Lights patiently answering questions from a reporter. In his hands   
  
sat Luna.  
  
"EH?" the two said.  
  
"She's beaten us to him, that sneaky cat!" Mina said after a few seconds.   
  
"Um..Mina, I don't think that's her goal," Serena said.  
  
"That's just what she wants you to think," Mina said. "Oh poor Artemis, betrayed by   
  
Luna's unflinching desire…"  
  
"Mina……." Serena just sighed.  
  
Miles away Mike stood atop the rooftop of a high rise. He stared out across the dusk that   
  
was settling over the city. In his hand he clutched the petals of a tulip, which he tossed over the   
  
roof's edge.  
  
"I grow weary of this game Three Lights," he said. "Tomorrow we shall finally defeat   
  
you."   
  
He turned away from the roof's edge dramatically. Rick and Steve stared at him with   
  
matching looks of shock and confusion.  
  
"Come, we shall achieve victory!" Mike cried and headed for the roof door. The other   
  
two shrugged and followed.  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow both settled into their human disguises, they were   
  
Sailor Scouts after all, albeit corrupted and working for evil instead of for it. They sat on a patio   
  
at a restaurant watching a multitude of people pass by them heading too and from Tokyo's busy   
  
market section.   
  
"This pathetic world," Lead Crow muttered.  
  
"Does have good drinks though," Alumnium Siren said sipping a milkshake.  
  
Crow scowled.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" a waitress asked them.  
  
"No," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Oh definitely, another one of these!" Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"You must like that, first time you've had it?" the waitress asked. "Of course it is!"   
  
With that, the waitress kicked over the table and flipped backwards to land atop another   
  
table. A slight mist surrounded the patio clouding the memories of the innocent bystanders   
  
nearby.   
  
"I am Zoicite, General of the Negaverse. You have met my associate!" the waitress said   
  
grinning.  
  
Malichite emerged from the mist.  
  
"You two are quite incompetent," he bellowed.  
  
Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren both took up defensive positions before back flipping over the   
  
patio and onto the street below. They hurried through the crowd of people until they felt they   
  
were safe.  
  
"I am getting sick of these surprises," Lead Crow said.  
  
The two wasted little time in transforming.  
  
"We have to get out of the here somehow," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"Yes, or you shall surely die at my hand," came another surprise voice. Nephlite walked   
  
into the alleyway that they had taken shelter in.   
  
"Not another one of you!" Lead Crow shouted and the two leapt into the air to glide   
  
away. Metal weapons flew at each connecting and knocking them onto rooftops above. Sailor   
  
Pluto and Sailor Saturn stood facing the two.  
  
"Queen Galaxia will not be glad to hear about this will she?" Sailor Pluto said in defiance.  
  
"We are not afraid," Sailor Saturn added.  
  
The two animates. thoroughly off balance, leapt off the roof top and flew away frantically   
  
hoping to avoid encountering any future trouble that night.  
  
"Queen Galaxia will not be pleased," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Guess Sailor Pluto was right," Alumnium Siren said. "Is she out to make our lives   
  
miserable?"  
  
"You're oversimplifying it! She wants us dead! She's just toying with us!"   
  
"We'll just kill her then," Alumnium Siren said.  
  
"That was my idea too," Lead Crow replied.  
  
The next morning.   
  
The girls were all looking over some bushes at Yaten who was reading quietly under a   
  
tree.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's up to anything," Serena said.  
  
"Why would he be?" the other four said.   
  
"Sorry. I guess I struck a nerve didn't I?" Serena muttered.   
  
"Excuse me..." came a voice. The group all looked to see another girl standing there.  
  
"Aren't you Mina Deveraux, assistant to the Three Lights?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, impressed?" Mina asked.  
  
"So you know Yaten?"  
  
"Uh..yeah..you're just going to give me a love letter to give to him aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," the girl said.  
  
Mina held her hand out.  
  
The girl gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you," the girl said.  
  
"If I charged money for this service," she muttered and walked out of the bushes towards   
  
Yaten. The other girls ducked behind the bushes.  
  
"Yaten, some girl wanted me to give this to you," Mina said and dropped it in front of   
  
him. She then headed back the way she came.  
  
"Mina, I appreciate you being brief," Yaten said. "But..don't bring me any more of these,"   
  
Yaten said and tossed the love letter in the trash.  
  
The other girls looked on in shock. Mina did the same.  
  
"How could you do that?" they all shouted leaping from concealment.  
  
"Huh?" Yaten said.  
  
"You dare desecrate the sacred parchment that girls used to convey their love," Mina said.  
  
"Of course guys use love letters too, but that's not the point," Amy said meekly.  
  
"You are not following the rules," Lita said.  
  
"Love letters must be read and then stored," Serena said.  
  
"Not thrown away unopened," Mina said.  
  
"I don't need a lecture," Yaten said. "Anyone could write a love letter. But the ones who   
  
are truly in love...will do more to prove it. Now please, I'm reading."  
  
The girls all backed off.  
  
"He does have a point," Serena said.  
  
"It's not an excuse," Lita said.  
  
"The law must be followed to the letter," Mina said.  
  
"Say, where'd the law come from," Raye said.  
  
"Well...it just appeared, everyone follows the law," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah," Mina said.  
  
"So does this mean your pursuit of Yaten has ended?" Amy asked.  
  
"No," Lita and Mina said. "He just needs rehabilitation."  
  
"I thought as much," Amy said.  
  
"There they are," Mike said peering around a corner. He was dressed in a homemade   
  
Negaverse general's uniform he had made for the previous Halloween.  
  
"There's only two of them," Urawa said also looking around.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Mike said. "The plan will go ahead as planned."  
  
"Do you even try to construct good sentences?" Urawa said.  
  
"That's well sentences, Urawa, well sentences," Mike said and dashed off to find the   
  
others.  
  
"Why am I even involved in this?" Urawa said and followed.  
  
"The girls seem to be giving us a lot more distance," Taiki observed standing next to Seiya   
  
who was tossing a glider around, which would always loop and fly back to him.  
  
"They're learning that we appreciate a little respect," Seiya said.  
  
"There really not bad people, overzealous maybe, but once we explained things.." Taiki   
  
said.  
  
"Well...everyone except Mina and her friends," Seiya said.  
  
"Mina's in love with one of us you know."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I think Yaten, but you know his track record with women," Taiki said.  
  
"Yeah, throwing away love letters? We really have to talk to him about that. Our image   
  
with the fans is at risk," Seiya said.  
  
"Still, we're going to need a bigger closet if more keep coming."  
  
"I bet I could ask Mina to store them for us," Seiya said.  
  
"She'd do it," Taiki said. "Say…what's the deal with the glider?"  
  
"Oh this thing, it's kinda fun, after that..attack..hah..on us I felt it might be an interesting   
  
thing. Besides, it's makes a handy air defense."  
  
"Do you think they'll try something again?"  
  
"They've been quiet for awhile, which means they've been planning really hard."  
  
"You're right. But you know I've been thinking about this. All the guys want to do is try   
  
and dump something on us...and somehow embarrass us, but the girls won't care will they?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Or maybe it's for their own gratification under a false crusade. I mean…like you know   
  
communists toiling away for the ideal of a country, when it's just a few reaping the benefits,"   
  
Seiya said.  
  
"If you want to go historical go ahead I guess....." Taiki replied.  
  
"Guys look out!" came a girl's shout. The two turned. There came a massive glider   
  
covered with balloons. Seiya turned and threw his own glider. It knocked the massive one off   
  
course and into the woods.  
  
"That's it?" Taiki said watching it go.  
  
"I don't think so," Seiya said and pointed upward. Several more gliders were floating in   
  
towards them.  
  
"Hmm..they might actually pull it off this time," Taiki said and the two took off at a run to   
  
avoid the gliders.  
  
"YES!" the guys hidden around the school shouted collectively.  
  
"Wonder what all that hollering's about," Serena said as the girls emerged from their   
  
surveillance of Yaten. They could see the planes dropping towards the ground spurting colored   
  
water everywhere.   
  
"We have to save them!" Lita said.  
  
"From getting doused in colored water?" Serena muttered.  
  
"Of course!" Mina shouted and rushed forward.  
  
"This should be interesting," Raye said as she and Lita followed.  
  
"Geez…now the girls are interfering," Mike said watching from the school's front door.  
  
"If they get dirty they're going to hurt us," Steve said.  
  
Seiya and Taiki were avoiding the shots.  
  
"They certainly HAVE a lot," Seiya said.  
  
With the girls help the rest were knocked out of the air within a few minutes however  
  
"Well that's that," Seiya said.  
  
Seconds later a wave of cow manure went flying through the air and slammed right into   
  
Seiya and Taiki.  
  
"Ahh!" the girls all screeched and rushed to the aid of the idols.  
  
"SUCCESS!" Mike cried.  
  
The male students all let out a cheer. Mike began to dance.  
  
The girls all wailed mournfully.  
  
"Um excuse me?" came a voice. Mike looked up to see the human form of Jaedite   
  
standing beside him.  
  
"Oh…uh hey," Mike said.  
  
"Interesting costume you have on there," Jaedite said.  
  
"Ain't it?"   
  
"Could you tell me where I would go to drop off a letter to one of the teachers?" Jaedite   
  
asked.  
  
"Sure, the main office, can't miss it. Just inside and to the left," Mike said.   
  
"Thank you," Jaedite said and walked inside.  
  
"Weirdo," Mike said and continued to dance.  
  
At the temple later that day.  
  
"I can't believe that heinous attack," Mina said.  
  
"They'll all pay for this!" Lita said.  
  
"Umm..are you guys still forgetting we don't know what's up with Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm right here," came a voice. They all turned to see Luna standing there.  
  
"Luna! Where have you been?" Artemis said.  
  
"I was just helping Yaten out," Luna said.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Yaten?" Lita and Mina said.  
  
"Uh...girls..." Luna muttered. "Listen...the Three Lights had just lost their pet chameleon   
  
and they were supposed to appear on a show called stars and their pets later that night. I just   
  
couldn't leave them in the lurch like that, and I ran into Yaten and….  
  
"Is she swooning?" Serena muttered.  
  
"This may be an important historical event," Amy said.  
  
"So are you going back there?" Serena said.  
  
"Just for a little bit, until I figured out how I can get away from Yaten without him feeling   
  
bad," Luna said.  
  
"We were worried," Artemis said.  
  
"Jealous Artemis?" Luna said.  
  
"Is that soap I smell?" Artemis said.  
  
"Is it?" Mina growled and grabbed Luna and sniffed. "SOAP! You didn't?"  
  
"We took a bath together. Yes"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Hmm...she has a lot of breath," Raye said.  
  
"No..no it's fine..Luna can do that..she's a cat...she can take baths, and sleep in the same   
  
bed, and...get petted by him..." Mina said. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" she shouted and collapsed.   
  
"This is the worst day of my life!"  
  
The other four sighed.  
  
Meanwhile in Principal Oksua's office. Mike, Rick, Steve, and Greg sat in chairs in front   
  
of the Principal.  
  
"Now..I'd guess you know why you're here," Oksua began.  
  
"Do you know why?" Mike said.  
  
"No idea," Rick said.  
  
"I was just walking the dog and all..." Steve said.  
  
"Could it be the.." Mike said.  
  
"Nah.." Rick said.  
  
"Shut up," Oksua said. "These attacks on the Three Lights...my sources tell me you're   
  
responsible."  
  
The four glanced at each other.  
  
"I suppose you'd expect me to want to punish you."  
  
"No, of course not," Rick, Steve, and Mike said.  
  
"The truth is, I hate the Three Lights being here as much as you do," Oksua said. "It   
  
brings more scrutiny to the school...then an expose, and then I get put on administrative   
  
leave…you get the idea."  
  
"Something we should know about sir?" Mike asked.  
  
"No there isn't...needless to say...our average G.P.A. has dropped six points, because the   
  
girls are all busy starring at the Three Lights and not doing their work. Fortunately the male   
  
G.P.A. has only dropped one point, because while I'm sure you're all paying even less attention in   
  
class, the point is you weren't paying any attention in the first place," Oksua said.  
  
"Yeah," Rick, Steve and Mike said and gave each other a high five.  
  
"Most disturbing gentlemen is the news that Amy Anderson's average test score has   
  
dropped one point."  
  
The four's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, you see..." Oksua said. "I want those Three Lights out of my school, and you   
  
jokers may just be able to pull it off...of course we can give you no official aid, but trust me, the   
  
faculty and staff are behind you all the way."  
  
"I was kinda wondering how we were able to smuggle twenty large gliders into the   
  
building unseen," Mike said.  
  
"I believe that we have finally found a use for your talents," Oksua said. "But can I ask   
  
you something Greg? Why are you involved?"  
  
"Oh everyone was doing it, and I now I have to get Amy's G.P.A. back up," Greg said.  
  
"Good man. Now gentlemen, please continue you're good work," Oksua said.  
  
"Yes sir," the four said and headed out.  
  
Meanwhile at a TV studio.   
  
"Another long day," Taiki muttered.  
  
"I can't believe those idiot guys pulled it off," Seiya said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them," Yaten said. "I'll meet you two back at our place okay?   
  
I've got some things to do here."  
  
"Sure," Taiki said.  
  
"Watch out for flying manure," Seiya said.  
  
Yaten walked down a hallway and was stumbled into by a young woman.  
  
"Oh..Yaten.." she said.  
  
"Noriko..." Yaten said.  
  
"I saw you with your cat. It's a pity all you have is a cat to hold on to. Maybe I could   
  
change that."  
  
"Don't kid yourself Noriko. I have to play your boyfriend on stage, I'm not interested."   
  
Noriko stared into his eyes and broke into tears before hurrying away.   
  
"They just won't leave me alone will they?" Yaten said. It was then he noticed Luna   
  
standing down the hall from him.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" He asked.  
  
Luna meowed and walked to him.  
  
"It's good to see you came back," Yaten said.  
  
Luna meowed.  
  
At the Crown restaurant Greg, Mike, Steve, and Rick were all sitting in the booth   
  
normally reserved for the girls. They were all quiet, each drinking a milkshake glancing at some   
  
form of reading material.  
  
Abruptly Steve stood up.  
  
"Why do I exist? Someone tell me!"   
  
The other three looked in shock and all backed away quickly.  
  
A few blocks away at a pet store.  
  
"I can make your cat look beautiful," a clerk said.  
  
"Please do," Yaten said. "But I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Sure no problem, I'm not about to go gaga over you and prevent a possible sale," the   
  
woman said and started holding Luna into a bubble bath.  
  
This is annoying. She thought. And degrading. And there's water in my mouth. Luna   
  
thought.  
  
Soon afterward she was pulled out of it and put into a dress.  
  
"It's cute," Yaten said.  
  
"I thought you might like it," the stylist said. "Is everything to your satisfaction?"  
  
"I think so," Yaten said.  
  
"Look at that dress," the five girls said peeking through the window. They had finally   
  
caught up to the pair.   
  
"Luna can't like that," Serena said.  
  
If Yaten says it's good, it's good. Luna thought.  
  
"She doesn't seem to be too upset about it," Amy said.  
  
"What is he doing to her?" Artemis snapped.  
  
The five girls glanced at him.  
  
"Jealous?" they asked.  
  
Artemis glanced at them.  
  
"YES!" he shouted back. "I am! And you have no right to judge you loony girls!"   
  
Noriko walked in the door carrying a small dog in her hand. She looked up to see Yaten   
  
and cringed.   
  
"I uh…I…"   
  
Yaten just turned away. Noriko in embarrassment turned away and found herself looking   
  
right into Nezu's eyes.   
  
"Producer Nezu. Galaxy T.V," Nezu said flashing an ID badge.  
  
"I don't have time for an interview," Noriko said heart broken.  
  
"Actually I want your Star Seed."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"HAH!" Nezu said and transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse.  
  
"What is this...candid camera?" Noriko asked.  
  
"You wish!" Iron Mouse said and sent the two whirling disks flying through the air.   
  
Noriko ducked them.  
  
"Bet you've never had that happen huh?" Noriko asked.  
  
"Ooo…you're a cagey one aren't you?" Iron Mouse muttered before the disks came back   
  
around and hit Noriko in the back. She screamed.  
  
Yaten in surprise whirled but fled into the back of the store.  
  
The five girls ran in the front door. Only the five girls tripped over the entrance mat and   
  
slammed into a bird cage.  
  
"We let the birds out," Amy said.  
  
"I didn't mean to trip," Serena said.  
  
"We know, we know," the five said.  
  
Meanwhile Yaten and Luna peered around the door as an object emerged from Noriko's   
  
forehead. The clerk had since run for it.  
  
"Is it?" Iron Mouse looking at the seed.  
  
The seed went black.  
  
"This is becoming the story of my life," Iron Mouse muttered.  
  
Luna raced forward and jumped at Iron Mouse.  
  
"Why is she doing that?" Yaten said.   
  
Iron Mouse was shocked as she was pushed to the ground, but she soon grabbed Luna   
  
and shocked her with energy before flinging her back the way she came.  
  
"Brave cat," Yaten said grabbing her and taking her to safety.  
  
"Since..I've got some time," Iron Mouse said. "I'm going to figure out what's going with   
  
all this star seed stuff..."   
  
She put Noriko in an energy field.  
  
"That'll prevent her from becoming a farce monster, now in the meantime..."  
  
Yaten laid Luna down. Artemis came walking up.  
  
"Will you protect her?" Yaten asked.  
  
Artemis looked at him.  
  
Yaten pulled out his power stick.   
  
"Healer Star Power!" he shouted.  
  
The white cat's eyes widened.  
  
Meanwhile.   
  
"Now...why is it that you don't have a star seed?" Iron Mouse muttered pacing back and   
  
forth.  
  
Seconds later she was hit with a cat scratching post. She whirled.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" the five girls shouted.  
  
"How dare you trash a pet store with so many defenseless animals!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Actually that dog over there looks like trouble," Venus said.  
  
"Venus, " the other four said.  
  
"We cannot allow you harm any more living creatures," Jupiter said.  
  
"Of any stage of evolution!" Mercury said.  
  
"It's my job to punish evil..and I'm sorry to say...that you qualify!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'm gone!" Iron Mouse said and ran for it.. The energy field around Noriko disappeared.  
  
"She escaped again," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"She always does that," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Maybe if we hadn't made the speeches and just run in there," Mars said.  
  
"But then we'd lose our trademark," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But there was that time period in which we just did run in..and..," Mercury said.  
  
"Umm...Noriko's turning into a farce," Venus said.  
  
"Sailor Mademoiselle!" she shouted becoming a scantily glad red skinned creature.  
  
"Ugggh!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Aren't I beautiful?" Sailor Mademoiselle said.  
  
"Not really," the five answered.  
  
"Oh come on! I've got a better waistline then any of you!"  
  
The five girls looked at their waists.  
  
"No you don't!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"How exactly are we supposed to fight her without injuring any of the animals?" Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Good question.." Venus said.  
  
A figure leapt out of the doorway and ran up at Mademoiselle.  
  
"Star Inferno!" he shouted. Mademoiselle was blasted back against a wall, she sagged.  
  
"Problem solved," Jupiter said.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted quickly and healed Noriko.  
  
"I know that was risky," Sailor Star Healer said. "But I knew I could hit the bare wall."  
  
"Why'd you even fight her, it didn't seem like it was in your interest?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I guess…there are just times when you have to fight whatever the reason," Star Healer   
  
said and hurried off.  
  
"Is he changing for the better?" Venus asked.  
  
"Let's hope so.." Jupiter said.  
  
"We should check on Luna," Sailor Moon said. The doors opened and Tuxedo Mask   
  
hurried in.  
  
"Too late," he muttered and ran back out.  
  
The girls just glanced at him.  
  
"A beautiful day," Mike said leading the other three guys down the sidewalk. "The air is   
  
clean, the sun shines, and…"  
  
"Will you cut it out? All this pompous talk will lead us to some sort of trouble I'm sure,"   
  
Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, we can't boast that much," Steve said.  
  
"Oh…but we can," Mike said.   
  
"Um…" Greg said pointing. "They don't' look happy."  
  
The other three noticed a growing horde of school girls from a variety of Tokyo's high   
  
and junior high schools surging towards them. The anger clearly showed on their faces and in   
  
their clenched fists.  
  
"I've had dreams about this," Mike said.  
  
And the four took off running in the opposite direction.  
  
"So you saw who it was didn't you?" Luna said.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Star Healer is Yaten," Artemis said. " Now what do we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Yaten seems like a nice person."  
  
"You're just being charmed."  
  
"Don't be jealous like that, I mean it. I just don't think Yaten is here to hurt anyone. I   
  
mean he can be arrogant sometimes, but I don't believe that's the real him."  
  
"Did he perhaps mention what he's all about? Why the Starlights are here perhaps."  
  
"No. There were only bits of pieces none of which I could put together, in hindsight I   
  
should have stuck with him and tried to find out what he was up to," Luna said.  
  
"It's too bad, but you don't honestly think he's a threat?"  
  
"He's dangerous, the starlights have shown that, but I don't think they're malicious about   
  
it. They have a goal and they don't want anyone to stand in their way. Just like the outer Sailors   
  
did."  
  
"You think it's the same idea?"  
  
"Yes, which means they can be reasoned with."  
  
"Maybe they can listen to reason. But can we?" Artemis said.  
  
"What do you mean? The girls don't want to fight them. The girls don't want to fight   
  
anyone."  
  
"But everyone else. The outer sailors don't trust the Starlights one bit, the Guardian   
  
Scouts don't seem eager either" Artemis said.  
  
"We have to try, it's this Sailor Iron Mouse person that's the problem."  
  
"So.do we tell the girls that their favorite idol stars are none other then the Starlights? Or   
  
for that matter do we tell anyone else they are?"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise, for several reasons. Until we can reason with the   
  
Starlights we don't need the girls distracted. I don't want them hesitating," Luna said.  
  
"If the guys know they'll never reason with them," Artemis said.  
  
"And if the Outer Sailors know, I don't know what they'll do."  
  
"So..we'll just keep quiet then."  
  
"A good idea I think." 


	196. 196

Chapter 196  
  
Raye Hino knelt before the sacred fires of her temple, praying for an answer to the   
  
questions that had been raised in the past days. As always she was attempting to learn more   
  
about the enemy through her powers. The flames however were not providing answers, only   
  
swaying and crackling in front of her. She sighed.  
  
"Please, give me something," She said and continued to concentrate on the flames.  
  
The flames snapped to life, the aura of mysticism surrounding them quickened. Raye's   
  
eyes snapped open in response, awaiting the vision.   
  
The flames rose and dipped. She waited.  
  
Images began to bombard her. Images of fire, pain and…she threw herself backwards not   
  
knowing what force compelled her to. The flames exploded towards her. She dived out of room   
  
and onto the ground as the room exploded, shooting flames across the temple.  
  
She screamed in shock.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" Came a shout several seconds later. The ice water   
  
swept across the burning temple and knocked the flames back. Mercury hurried to her side.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah…"  
  
The flames shot out from the temple again.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" Mercury shouted again unleashing a wave of water   
  
energy at the flame knocking it down finally.  
  
Raye stood up in surprise, the roof caved in on the flames room as well as the other   
  
damaged parts of the temple.   
  
She sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Mercury asked.  
  
"You have interesting timing, I was doing a reading and then…" Raye began.  
  
Mercury nodded solemnly.  
  
"Whatever this is…I don't want to sound dramatic…but…look…" Raye said.  
  
Sirens were approaching.  
  
"Oh great…my favorite people…" Raye said.  
  
"Is Chad here?" Amy asked.  
  
"He's visiting his folks," Raye said.  
  
"Raye you can stay at my place tonight, whenever they finish up," Mercury said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be by…eventually," Raye muttered. Mercury nodded and leapt off as Police   
  
and Fire personnel came hurrying up the steps.  
  
Two hours later at the Anderson-Patterson-Thomson house.  
  
"If I wasn't so used to my house exploding this would be kinda shocking," Raye muttered   
  
sitting on the edge of Amy's bed. Amy typed away at her computer and sighed.  
  
"I'm not entirely one to talk about house destruction," Amy said. "One thing is clear   
  
though, the enemy must be extremely powerful to be able to do that."  
  
"Yes," Raye said. "The enemies are always powerful, they just find new ways to surprise   
  
us."   
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"HUZZAH!" came a shout from downstairs.  
  
"Eh?" Raye muttered.  
  
"Sounds like Greg and the boys are back from another of their planning sessions…" Amy   
  
muttered.  
  
Raye just made a face.  
  
"I think I'll go talk to Rick," she said.   
  
Amy nodded.  
  
She wandered down the stairs to find Mike, Steve, Rick, and Greg sitting around the   
  
couch in the living room. A large watermelon sat in the table in front of them.  
  
"What are you jokers doing?" She asked.  
  
"Hide the melon!" Mike shouted leaping over it.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"You guys really need to find better things to do with your time."   
  
"Raye, I didn't know you were here," Rick said.  
  
"Yes I am, didn't you hear, the temple exploded."  
  
"You're…serious…"   
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"Um…you ok?" Rick asked.  
  
"Sorta."   
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
"Uh huh," Raye said.  
  
"See ya guys later," Rick said as he and Raye headed out the door.  
  
The three guys just glanced at each other.  
  
"Let's just eat the watermelon," Mike said after a few seconds.  
  
Raye and Rick headed down the quiet residential street as the darkness was beginning to   
  
completely envelop the city.  
  
"Ya could have called me, I would have come running," Rick said.  
  
"I didn't need to do that, I'm all right, more or less," Raye said. "But since you were   
  
there…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was doing a fire reading and it exploded."  
  
"Was it the enemy?"  
  
"Most likely."   
  
Rick's expression, more serious than usual, took on a look of cold determination Raye had   
  
rarely seen.  
  
"What's that look about?" Raye said stopping.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to be tough this time," Rick said.  
  
"We always have to be tough," Raye said.  
  
"Especially tough," Rick said.   
  
"Could it be you're actually becoming serious about this?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'm always serious, sorta," Rick said.  
  
Raye shot him one of her unique glances.  
  
"I shouldn't be so used to all this," she said.  
  
"None of us should be."   
  
Raye nodded.  
  
The two rounded a corner and came face to face with Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"Why do you think we're here?" Setsuna said with an understanding grin.  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
Soon the four were back in Amy's living room. The other Guardians, and Amy had   
  
clustered around the couch. The melon remained where it had been.  
  
"What did you see?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Not much, fire mainly, I could feel people in pain, suffering, the usual evil stuff," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"It would seem the enemy was aware of your attempts to learn more about them," Hotaru   
  
said.  
  
"No doubt," Raye said. "I just didn't expect them to blow up my house."  
  
"We must not our let our guard's down," Setsuna said. "This could be the most powerful   
  
enemy we're ever faced, and knowing the way our lives work it probably is."  
  
"Joy," the guys all muttered.  
  
"Do you think there is any meaning to the visions you had other than to signify the   
  
enemy's presence?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Raye said. "The vision was definitely, a warning, a possible glimpse at the   
  
future, I can't risk trying again to find out."  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Unfortunate, but there is little choice," she said.  
  
"I wish we learned more, but it always take awhile to learn truly what we are up against,"   
  
Setsuna said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I hope it doesn't bother you all too much, try to relax, there's really no point in not   
  
relaxing. We're keeping an eye on things," Setsuna said standing. Hotaru stood as well.  
  
"Try to have a good night," she said and headed out. Hotaru paused and turned back.  
  
"Watermelons are not effective weapons," She said and followed Setsuna.   
  
Lita was desperately trying to finish reading a history book of questionable importance   
  
when her father walked in in uniform.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"With what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Did you know Raye's house exploded?"  
  
"Amy told us a little bit ago."  
  
"Doesn't that concern you?"  
  
"Her house is exploding all the time, comes with the territory, I talked to her. She's doing   
  
ok," Lita said. "This homework is killing me."  
  
"Lita…" her father said. "Why are houses exploding? What is going on?"  
  
"The usual, just another enemy."   
  
"Uh huh…" Her father said. "Just another enemy?"  
  
"Yep," Lita said.  
  
He growled a bit and headed off.   
  
"  
  
The next afternoon in the Juuban school greenhouse.  
  
"Strawberries! Yes!" Serena said and grabbed a few from the plant and ate them.  
  
"Stay away from the green ones," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..why?"  
  
"They're not ripe."  
  
"Oh...that's a waste, how come some of the strawberries have to come out green while the   
  
others are red."  
  
"No Serena, it's a step by step process, the green ones become red."  
  
"Oh...interesting how I never noticed it before..." Serena said and looked from side to   
  
side. "Anyway, why don't we just take em all?"  
  
"Serena, I worked hard to plant these so we could all make a shortcake."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Wouldn't you feel any remorse?"  
  
"Not on food matters. I become incredibly unethical."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Meanwhile in the other half of the greenhouse. Seiya stood staring at a rose.  
  
Why are we no closer to the answers we need? And what of these Sailor Scouts? What   
  
are they about. Can we trust them? I want to trust them, I want to trust everyone…this is…so   
  
difficult. We should all stand together. Why can't Taiki and Yaten see it?  
  
His grip tightened around a rose he was holding, causing a thorn to dig into his palm. He   
  
began to bleed.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Lita asked.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Someone else is in here."  
  
"Oh...so?"  
  
"Well...we'd better check to make sure it's not a burglar or something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You just want to beat up someone don't you?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's been a while," Lita said with a grin.  
  
The two crept towards the door to the other half of the greenhouse. Halfway along the   
  
way Lita tripped over a broom and went flying through the door crashing to the ground in front of   
  
Seiya. Serena followed.  
  
"I'm the one who's supposed to trip..." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah..what's going on with that?" Lita said.  
  
"Oh..Seiya.." The two said realizing he was there at the same time.  
  
"So much for peace and quiet," Seiya said.  
  
"Sorry." the two said in unison.  
  
"Ehh..it doesn't matter. Say...Lita, don't you belong to the cooking club?"  
  
"Among other things yes," Lita said.  
  
What other things? Serena wondered.  
  
"Then maybe you can help me. I've been asked to appear on a cooking show with Chef   
  
Tetsuro," Seiya said.  
  
"I watch his show everyday," Lita said. "He's wonderful."  
  
"Thing is that Yaten and Taiki both got out of it because of other commitments, but   
  
they're also the only ones who know a thing about cooking and if I went on there, I'd look pretty   
  
stupid, so if you would come with me..I'd be grateful," Seiya said.  
  
"Of course I will..." Lita said dreamily.  
  
He could have asked her to jump off Tokyo Tower without a parachute and she would   
  
have gone. Serena thought.  
  
"Then thank you," Seiya said.  
  
"I'm her assistant you know," Serena said.  
  
"Let me guess. You want to come to the studio too?" Seiya said.  
  
"Sure.." Serena said. "I'm very unobtrusive."  
  
"In what sense of the word Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Serena said.  
  
"Fine, fine," Seiya said and walked out.  
  
"Wow...he's wonderful," the two girls said.  
  
"Is that blood on the ground?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yuck.." Serena said. "That ended the moment."  
  
Meanwhile at Galaxy T.V. Nezu sat at her desk leafing through magazines.  
  
"All I seem to be is a working drone. Why do I do this anyway? What joy does it bring   
  
me. I don't feel like I have any interest in my work anymore."  
  
"Producer Nezu, please report to the Manager's office."  
  
"She won't be happy," Nezu said and headed down the hallway. Soon she was in   
  
Galaxia's throne room.  
  
"So..Nezu..tell me something I want to hear," Galaxia said.  
  
"I have found another target."  
  
"Oh..that's good Nezu, but do they have a star seed?"  
  
"Won't know till I check it out."  
  
"I see, you're time is running out. You understand this right?"  
  
"I understand fully," Nezu said.  
  
"Good.." Galaxia said. "Now get going. My patience is growing shorter every second."  
  
"Yes Madam Galaxia," Nezu said and rushed out.  
  
"This isn't a very inspirational work environment," she muttered as she stood in the   
  
elevator as it descended slowly.  
  
"Wonder who else would hire me?" She asked herself.  
  
An hour or so later.  
  
"Welcome to the Tetsuro and friends Cooking Hour," said the announcer.  
  
"Hello and welcome to my show," Tetsuro said. "Today joining us is Kou Seiya of the   
  
Three Lights..."  
  
"Hello everyone," Seiya said polite.  
  
"..and his friend Lita Kino."  
  
Lita stood there in a daze of embarrassment.  
  
"Uh...how..is..everyone..." she said.  
  
"Geez..Lita.." Serena muttered off camera.  
  
"Today's dish that Seiya and Lita will prepare is homemade strawberry shortcake,"   
  
Tetsuro said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"What?" Mina and Raye exclaimed as they watched the show on the television. . "That's   
  
our strawberry shortcake!"  
  
"Has Lita chosen Seiya over us?" Raye snapped already in a sour mood over her temple's   
  
damage.  
  
"I can understand how she might..but.." Mina began.  
  
"Never mind that," Raye said.  
  
Amy, Luna, and Artemis meanwhile sat nearby.  
  
"This is going beyond serious," Artemis muttered.  
  
"How could it go beyond something it never was in the first place," Luna asked.  
  
Amy just look on with her usual surprised embarrassment at her friend's actions.  
  
"First we add the eggs," Seiya said.  
  
Lita headed over to the ingredient area.  
  
"Where are the eggs?" She said to herself.  
  
"They're right there," Serena whispered pointing.  
  
Lita kept rummaging through the ingredients. The eggs were knocked towards the floor.   
  
Serena jumped to the ground and caught two of them. There was a large thud.  
  
"What was that?" Seiya said.  
  
"Here's your eggs Seiya," Serena said sliding up surprising everyone.  
  
"WHAT'S SHE DOING THERE!" Mina and Raye shouted.  
  
"Why don't you girls go and find out ey?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Don't mock us!" Mina and Raye shouted back.  
  
Artemis ducked under the table.  
  
"Uh...next we have to sift," Seiya said.  
  
"Let me…so if any mistakes are made they will be solely my fault," Serena said and   
  
started.  
  
"But we don't want mistakes made.." Seiya said.  
  
"I got it.." she said and let the powder start sifting, a dust began to rise into the air and   
  
everyone began coughing.  
  
"This is so like her..." Raye muttered.  
  
"Uh..maybe we should put it in the oven know," Lita said.  
  
"Good idea," Seiya said and picked up the batter and brought it to the oven.  
  
"By the way..who are you?" Tetsuro asked Serena.  
  
"Long story," Serena said.  
  
"Oh…" Tetsuro said.  
  
Meanwhile Lita and Seiya had finished putting the cake in the oven and turned it on.  
  
"Lita..isn't that the flour over there?" Seiya said pointing at the ingredient's table.   
  
"But what's it doing over there...we used it to..." Lita trailed off. "Seiya..duck."  
  
The two hit the floor before the oven exploded shooting dough out everywhere.  
  
"Go to commercial!" The producer yelled. "What a disaster."  
  
"Serena..you put baking powder in there instead of flour," Lita said.  
  
"Hah..honest mistake right," Serena said.  
  
"Get the backup shortcake in here," Tetsuro said.  
  
Seiya meanwhile was starring at himself in a piece of polished cookware. He could see the   
  
dough covering his face, as well as the dough all over Lita and Serena. He started laughing.  
  
"What a mess...here I am...heh heh...great idol star covered in dough! And look at you   
  
two!" Seiya said.  
  
The others started laughing at the very idea of it.  
  
Later the show had finished. Serena and Lita, now clean emerged from the studio.  
  
"Serena..I have to admit that while that was one of the stupidest cooking performances in   
  
history," Lita said. "It was still very funny."  
  
"I didn't mean it," Serena said. "But we made Seiya happy."  
  
"It beats having manure dumped on him," Lita said. The doors opened and Tetsuro   
  
emerged from the studio.  
  
"You two are quite a team..." he said with a slight grin. "While I don't wish all my shows   
  
to be that way...I did enjoy this one."  
  
"You did?" Lita asked.  
  
"You know I haven't had an oven explode on me in twenty eight years," Tetsuro said.   
  
"When you're a chef at this level, you rarely see mistakes made...and they are quite funny. That   
  
felt good…just try not to make it a habit of showing up Serena. We do have a serious audience."  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm sorry..I meant well," Serena said.  
  
"That's not a bad thing," Tetsuro said. "You know Lita we have a week when we bring   
  
on promising young chefs, I'll have my people call you when it comes around."  
  
"Really? Thank you sir," Lita said.  
  
"Sure thing...see you two later," Tetsuro said.  
  
"Can I be your assistant when you go on?" Serena asked.  
  
"No," Lita said.   
  
"Aw..come on."  
  
"You have the nerve to ask after this?" Lita said with a grin. "Come on Serena, let's get   
  
out of here before the building falls down."  
  
"Is it supposed to fall down?"  
  
"No..of course not," Lita said.  
  
"Then what are you worried about?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ehh.."  
  
They heard a scream from around the corner. They rushed over to see Sailor Iron Mouse   
  
blasting Tetsuro.  
  
"Let's go," Lita said and pulled Serena back down the hall to find a place to transform.  
  
"Come on..you've gotta have a star seed," Iron Mouse said. The seed popped out of   
  
Tetsuro's head and went black.  
  
"Yet another dud," Iron Mouse said. "Looks like I may have to look into that fast food   
  
job after all," she muttered and waited as the telephone booth formed around and transported her   
  
away.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita Shouted.  
  
"Galactic Moon Power!" Serena shouted.  
  
The two were enveloped in energy as their transformations went on. They emerged as   
  
their Sailor Scout alter egos and were soon running down the hall.  
  
"SAILOR CHEF!" the former Tetsuro was saying. He was now a large robotic type   
  
creature, with a bunch of knives and pans attached to it's back.  
  
"He doesn't look friendly," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Don't you have some sort of speech to do," Sailor Chef said.  
  
"Oh..of course...I am Sailor..."  
  
Sailor Chef tossed a knife at her.  
  
"Disrespectful!" Sailor Moon said and ducked it before charging at Sailor Chef. She   
  
delivered one of her patented drop kicks. Sailor Chef staggered back a few steps.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted. Her attack smashed down the hallway and   
  
knocked Sailor Chef into a wall. He staggered up and flung several pots at Jupiter.  
  
"Too fast," Jupiter said before getting nailed with several and knocked down the hallway.  
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said standing up. "Moon Sword!" she said.  
  
"I see.." Sailor Chef said and drew a large carving knife out.  
  
"Hmm..no..that's not a knife.." he said and pulled out a much larger knife almost as large   
  
as the moon sword. "This is a knife."  
  
"That is..big..." Sailor Moon said and swung forward with her sword. Sailor Chef cut   
  
right through the Moon Sword scaring Sailor Moon who weaved out of the way. Sailor Chef   
  
kicked her and knocked her to the ground. He brought his knife up to swing down on her.  
  
Two figures leapt from either side of the room to pull her aside and smashed into each   
  
other. Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Uranus, they both fell back. Sailor Moon winced as the   
  
knife came down. But a rose smashed into Sailor Chef's arm and he shouted. Sailor Moon   
  
looked in surprise to see Tuxedo Mask standing there.  
  
"Good timing," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted regaining her senses. She hit Sailor Chef dead   
  
on and knocked him into the elevator doors making a dent.   
  
"You!" Star Fighter shouted facing off against Uranus.  
  
"We meet again!" Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
Sailor Uranus fired an attack from her sword. Both attacks smashed into their opponent   
  
and threw both back into the side walls.  
  
"Uh…" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Forget them...heal him," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Right.. Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said. Sailor Chef began to heal.   
  
"We've felt it, the storm that's coming," Michiru said.  
  
"It's only the beginning, the gusts that precede the tsunami," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way," Setsuna said. "But I'd guess we'll win, we always do.,"   
  
muttered.  
  
"There may be costs involved," Haruka said.  
  
"There are always costs," Hotaru said. "But sometimes we don't care to realize it."  
  
"These Sailor Starlights," Michiru said. "What is their goal?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, they are dangerous, and they need to kept away from Sailor Moon,"   
  
Haruka said.  
  
Hotaru stared at Galaxia as the Queen's image paced back in forth in front of her.   
  
"I haven't had a visitor in here in years, maybe decades, many of the planets had telepathic   
  
people trying to sneak inside, learn what could defeat me, they all failed. Why do you even think   
  
you have a chance?" Galaxia asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer you," Hotaru said. "But as the Sailor of Death I would warn you I   
  
may have means at my disposal you would not have come against before."  
  
Galaxia grinned.  
  
"Sailor…of…death?" she said. "Well well well, so Serenity has been awarding even more   
  
worthless names and charges to her minions. What makes you the Sailor of Death, Sailor   
  
Saturn?"  
  
"You should hope not to learn," Hotaru replied.   
  
Galaxia grinned.  
  
"Sailor this, Sailor that. The Moon Kingdom did always enjoy their Sailor Scouts. I hate   
  
you all, I will destroy you with my own Sailor army. I vowed to do so then, and I will carry it out   
  
now. I could have called my warriors anything. But Sailor…yes…a pitiful name, honored for no   
  
apparent reason in the Moon Kingdom. My soldiers carry that name into battle and it strikes fears   
  
into planets! None of them there every want to meet a Sailor Scout!"  
  
Galaxia laughed.  
  
"So you act out of jealously?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Perhaps once, no longer. There is no need," Galaxia said and faded away. 


	197. 197

Chapter 197  
  
Deep within the bowels of the SDF Headquarters at Ichigaya, General Nagumo and most   
  
of the SDF command staff waited for Doctors Tomoe and Richter to finish preparing their latest   
  
project. The experiment had been under construction for a great deal of time, and had actually   
  
begun before even Tomoe and Richter came into the SDF's employ. Now the commanders' all   
  
waited, some tensely, some not, for the unveiling of the first step.  
  
Tomoe emerged from a side door and came to stand in front of a large metal gate.   
  
"Gentlemen," he said. "I give you the first stage of what could be our most ambitious   
  
project ever, but also the project that might give us the key to victory!"   
  
The doors began to part.  
  
"Gentlemen! I give you Talsius!"  
  
The SDF leaders all looked wide eyed the unveiled device. Tomoe grinned.   
  
"Impressive isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Most nodded, some did not.   
  
Miles away at Galaxy T.V.  
  
Nezu leaned back in her chair and tried to find her next target.  
  
"Galaxia's been pushing me harder, only giving me a few days to find each target...I wish I   
  
could do more research instead of just pulling these names our of magazines. I wonder who I   
  
should pick next. Hmm..here's one, Akinari Sohda, motorcycle racing star. Visiting Tokyo this   
  
week for a race. That could be it. I'll have to tell Galaxia immediately."  
  
An hour later.  
  
General Patterson sat in his office at SDF headquarters looking over various computer   
  
reports. He cast a glance at the picture of D.V. standing stiffly, that sat on his desk.   
  
I wonder what you're up to right now, wherever you are. He thought.  
  
The intercom buzzed.  
  
"Um…the gentlemen are here to see you," his aide said.  
  
"Send them in," Patterson said.  
  
Maxfield Stanton and Malichite walked in.  
  
"Is it true you guys are up to something stupid?" Malichite asked.  
  
Patterson glanced at him.  
  
As this was occurring, new Superintendent General of Police, "Chief" for short, Peter   
  
Kino sat in his office staring at pictures, unsure of what he was doing in command, in charge, this   
  
quickly. Deputy Chief Tsumura was due any minute and that really concerned him. Tsumura was   
  
a hero, struck down, but given a second chance. All he was…well he didn't know what he was.   
  
About a minute later, Tsumura walked in the door and nodded to him.  
  
"Please have a seat," Kino said. "Now I know that this is…"  
  
"Sir, before we go on, I have something to tell you." Tsumura said.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I want to be transferred."  
  
"Transferred?" Kino asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to be a Detective again."  
  
Kino sighed.  
  
"You realize that this is just the latest in a strange turn of events that have me doubting my   
  
sanity," he said.  
  
Tsumura smiled.  
  
"You're going to do well as Chief with that attitude," his subordinate said and laughed.  
  
"Um…ok, so you want to be demoted you're saying?"  
  
"Yes, I was speaking with Chief..er..former Chief Ozaki and he also was planning on   
  
rejoining the force, but he didn't want a high position because it would interfere with you,"   
  
Tsumura said.  
  
"I received word of that just an hour ago," Kino said.   
  
"I would like to partner with former Chief Ozaki, I think both of us realized we want to be   
  
on the ground helping people day to day. It's where we should be," Tsumura said.  
  
"So you're saying that I can't do that as Chief?" Kino asked.  
  
"To be blunt, yes," Tsumura said.  
  
"Greeaaat," Kino said. "But I shall grant your request."  
  
"Thank you sir," Tsumura said.  
  
"This is so odd."  
  
"It's going to get odder," Tsumura said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The National Police Commission wants you to replace me with someone who you're   
  
familiar with."  
  
"Eh?" Kino asked.  
  
Back at SDF headquarters.  
  
"This is the craziest idea I've ever heard of," Stanton said.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear about it at all," Patterson said.  
  
"But we did," Malichite said. "This…Talsius….it's a bad idea."  
  
"I agree," Stanton said.  
  
"The decision was not mine to make. The Joint Staff Council decided it," Patterson said.  
  
"But you're in charge of this division," Stanton said.  
  
"Gentlemen I have my orders to follow," Patterson said.  
  
"You don't agree with this do you?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do or die," Patterson replied.  
  
"You're all nuts," Stanton said.  
  
"But he has a point," Malichite said. "I just hope you all don't pay for your mistakes in   
  
blood."   
  
The two then walked out.  
  
Patterson sighed.  
  
Lita found herself in her father's office that afternoon. He munched away on a sandwich   
  
glancing at her occasionally.  
  
"You all right dad?" she asked.  
  
"I'm having a weird day," he replied.  
  
"Oh," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, indeed…how's school?"   
  
"It's the same as always, except for the Three Lights that is," Lita said.  
  
"Those jokers, nothing but trouble," her father said and took another bite.  
  
"Not you too…" Lita moaned.  
  
Her father grinned.  
  
"They're popular and girls love them, therefore all other men must hate them, it's the   
  
law," her father said.  
  
Lita grimaced. The door swung open and Shinobu Ozaki poked her head in.  
  
"I'm sorry, are ya busy?" She asked.  
  
"Are you here for the reason I think you are?" Kino asked.  
  
"Yep," Ozaki replied.  
  
"Time for me to go," Lita said with a grin sensing her father's discomfort, she danced out   
  
of the room leaving the two cops together.  
  
"Ahem…so…they want you to be second in command?" Kino asked.  
  
"Yes…something about political correctness," Ozaki said. "Can be honest? I know my   
  
limits, maybe I could do this job in five years, but not now. I mean, I'm still learning, this isn't a   
  
gender thing, I need more experience, a lot more."  
  
"So do I," Kino muttered. "However…if the Police Commission wants it they'll probably   
  
get it, and besides, we're a good team."   
  
"But..we're…" Ozaki began.  
  
"Bordering on a relationship, yep I know. We'll have to put it on hold."  
  
"Drat!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
Kino sighed.  
  
At the Juuban Police Station, newly temporarily demoted Detective Tsumura wandered   
  
into the detective's section. The crowd of officers around gave him a standing ovation.   
  
"Well this is certainly a sight," one of them said with a grin.  
  
"Tsumura you joker," A fellow demoted Detective Ozaki said emerging from a side   
  
office. "It's good to see you back."  
  
Tsumura nodded.   
  
"You know the jokes will never stop," Ozaki whispered. Tsumura nodded again.  
  
"Hey! You two!" a voice bellowed from the Section Chief's office. "You bigshots can   
  
put yourself to work right now. Got a case, we're very interested in what's going on at a Travel   
  
agency nearby."  
  
"Whats it called?" Tsumura asked.  
  
"The Dark Moon Travel Agency," Section Chief Fuschida replied.  
  
"Sounds wonderous," Ozaki said.  
  
That night.  
  
"We finally finished act one," Yaten muttered as the three sat in their van as it moved   
  
through the streets.  
  
"So where exactly are we headed?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Some sports dinner or something...we're honored guests, it's a big publicity shoot. Only   
  
way we got out of late night rehearsal," Seiya said.   
  
"At least there won't be screaming girls," Yaten said.  
  
"Fortunately, it's a formal occasion, so there probably won't be anyone we know there,"   
  
Seiya said.  
  
"That's good," Taiki said.  
  
Minutes later at the luxurious ballroom in a hotel downtown, the reception was being held   
  
for the motorcycle racing champ Akinari Sohda, who was celebrating his fourth world   
  
championship. Sitting at a table in the midst of it was Haruka and Michiru, as well as their guests   
  
Serena and Darien.  
  
"So..Haruka, how'd you get invitations to such an event?" Serena asked trying to be   
  
careful with her table manners.  
  
"I am Regional Racing Champion," Haruka said.  
  
"And as a result of her excellent dirt bike racing prowess, we get to attend this elegant   
  
gala," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
"It works out," Haruka said. "And I know that you like this sort of thing Princess."  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to come, I kinda didn't tell the others about it, they would be too   
  
jealous," Serena said.  
  
"You actually held back on bragging about something?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yep," Serena said. "Are you proud of me?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm not disappointed in you," Darien said.  
  
"I'll take it," Serena said.  
  
"Just stay away from the wine," Darien muttered.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Mina crouched in a bush trying to get a good look at what was going   
  
on inside  
  
"So..this is where they went and didn't need their faithful assistant to accompany them,"   
  
Mina said to herself scanning the room. She saw the Three Lights enter the room. And then she   
  
caught a view of something else of interest.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's Haruka, Michiru, Darien, and Serena! What's she doing there?"   
  
Mina snapped.  
  
"Ahem.." came a voice. She turned to see a large man in a tuxedo standing there.  
  
"What are you doing miss?" he asked.  
  
"Oh..me..well you see I'm the assistant to the Three Lights and sort of their bodyguard   
  
too..and so..I um..was watching them...since I can't get in.."  
  
"I see...well..please don't watch from the window, if the guests saw it it might look bad,"   
  
the man said.   
  
"Fine..fine..." Mina said. "I'll go. I've seen all I need to."  
  
Inside.  
  
"Hello dumpling hair," Seiya said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh..Seiya, Taiki, Yaten…I'm guests of Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Oh..hello then," Seiya said.   
  
"Isn't it strange how all our paths meet even here," Taiki said.  
  
"That's what you get when you know her," Darien said.  
  
"So it is," Seiya said.  
  
And the Three Lights moved off.  
  
"They get to everything now don't they?" Serena said.  
  
"Apparently yes," Haruka said with annoyance as the group moved to the head table.  
  
"You're not jealous that they're closer to Akinari then you are, are you?" Michiru   
  
whispered.  
  
"Absolutely not," Haruka snapped.  
  
Michiru just grinned back.  
  
"Look at all the important people," Serena said. "Governor Morimoto, Police Chief Kino,   
  
General Nagumo....Raye...wait....a........minute..." She said. "Why is Raye here?"  
  
"Where is she?" Darien asked.  
  
"She just walked in with Chad and an older couple," Serena said.  
  
"That's the Vanderbilts," Michiru said.  
  
"There's Vanderbilts in Japan too?" Serena asked.  
  
"Apparently," Michiru said.  
  
"That's right, Chad's parents are quite well off," Serena said.  
  
"Serena? Interesting to see you here isn't it?" Raye asked wandering up.  
  
"Uh..yeah..Raye..." Serena said.  
  
"Interesting how you girls didn't tell each other you were going isn't it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes it is," the two girls growled.  
  
"You're not dating Chad now are you?"  
  
"No, he offered to take me. I accepted. Rick knows all about it."  
  
Meanwhile in bushes farther away from the hotel, Mina was starring at the window when   
  
Rick popped up beside her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
She glanced at him.  
  
As the event began inside, a small figure walked towards the door in her dark coat and   
  
hat. Sunglasses covered her blue eyes.  
  
"So this is where Akinari Sohda is, then this is where I will be too," Nezu said. "And if he   
  
doesn't happen to have the star seed...there may be plenty of other people that do. This time...I'll   
  
find one for sure."  
  
Inside the reception continued. The emcee was making a speech. Akinari Sohda sat   
  
patiently, as did everyone else, with the occasional intermittent clapping.  
  
Like a racer really likes this kind of thing. Serena thought. I'm not even sure I like this   
  
sort of thing. Won't this guy ever shut up?  
  
I wonder if Serena's getting bored. Darien thought glancing at her plate. Her peas had   
  
been shaped into a crescent moon and she had begun construction of a replica of the moon palace   
  
with her mashed potatoes. He sighed.  
  
This is getting a little annoying. Raye thought at another table. This has gone on for at   
  
least thirty minutes.  
  
How long is supposed to take? Nezu thought leaning against the entrance doorway. I'd   
  
prefer to attack him in a more unobtrusive manner. But I can't stay here all day.  
  
I've heard speeches before, but this one is pretty annoying. Haruka thought.  
  
I wonder why they asked this person to introduce Akinari. He's so bad at it. Michiru   
  
thought.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"And now our honored guest Akinari Sohda!" the emcee said.  
  
The group burst into applause.  
  
"I bet it's less for him and more for the emcee sitting down," Serena muttered.  
  
"Uh..thank you,"Akinari said and sat down. Everyone starred at him and then began   
  
clapping again.  
  
"I'll be back," Akinari said and slipped out of his seat to head to the washroom. Nezu   
  
grinned and followed.  
  
Akinari starred at the mirror and sighed.  
  
"I just like to race, this kind of stuff is so boring, why do I put up with it?" he muttered.  
  
"Excellent question...but one I'm not going to answer," came Nezu's voice.   
  
He whirled.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Akinari said.  
  
"Oh..that's right this is the men's room, well it doesn't matter really…I'll just take your   
  
star seed now!" she shouted and turned into Sailor Iron Mouse.   
  
"What is all this?" Akinari said backing up.  
  
"Not your concern," Iron Mouse said and blasted him with her bracelets. His crystal   
  
popped out. She stared at it before it went dark.  
  
"What does it take?" Iron Mouse muttered. "Guess I'll just have to find some more.."  
  
She said and headed back towards the main hall. Sohda meanwhile began to transform.  
  
"Hmm..who should I attack?" Nezu asked herself scanning the crowd. "How about the   
  
Governor..sure..that's a good plan." she said and jumped onto a table and propelled herself   
  
forward. The chaos began as she fired her bracelets across the hall and hit the Governor in the   
  
chest. General Nagumo, Chief Kino and a group of bodyguards drew their weapons. The seed   
  
popped out of the Governor and floated there.  
  
"Nope, another dud," Iron Mouse said. The various soldiers advanced towards her. She   
  
jumped aside.   
  
"We can't open fire in here," Kino said with annoyance.  
  
"I know.." Nagumo said.   
  
Iron Mouse fired again as the rest of the crowd ran to the exits. An attack hit Nagumo in   
  
the chest and a seed popped out of him, but turned dark. Ozaki raced forward and leapt at Iron   
  
Mouse. She jumped aside and fired her bracelets again.   
  
Madam Galaxia may not like that I used up the bracelet's energy in such a short time, but   
  
this could work.  
  
The crystal that passed out of Kino was also a dud. Nezu shrugged and hurried away in   
  
the panic, disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile Serena, Darien, Michiru, Haruka, and Raye were trying to dash into the   
  
washroom area to transform. They ran right smack into the Three Lights.  
  
"Hey..watch where you're going!" Haruka snapped. "The exits the other way!"  
  
"This was a closer exit," Seiya snapped at a door down the hall.   
  
Akinari Sohda, now an evil farce, largely resembling up to now the normal female form of   
  
farce, with grey skin and yellow scales, emerged from the bathroom and growled at them.  
  
"Sailor Racer!" he said.  
  
The group's eyes all widened and they all scrambled out of the way as he rolled towards   
  
them.  
  
"Whatever's going on in there, it isn't good," Mina said.  
  
"That would be a pretty good interpretation," Rick said.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Hah I'm three levels above you," Venus said.  
  
"Do I care?" Uranus said.  
  
Venus bounced off the ground and headed for the entrance.  
  
Uranus meanwhile blasted through the glass window.  
  
There stood three farces waiting for them.  
  
"Sailor Soldier!" Nagumo shouted.  
  
"That sounds awfully familiar," Venus said.  
  
"Sailor Governor!" the governor shouted.  
  
"Ehh.." Uranus said.  
  
"Sailor Chief!" Kino said.  
  
"Great..three of them.." Uranus said looking at three farces which largely looked the same   
  
as their human counterparts but were red skinned and all had horns jutting from their shoulders.  
  
"Hey Uranus! You didn't have to smash that window you know!" Venus shouted. "It   
  
was nice!"  
  
"Sorry," Uranus said.  
  
"Hah! The odds are three to two!" Sailor Soldier shouted.   
  
Meanwhile the four Sailor Scouts, Darien, and the Three Lights went hurrying away from   
  
Akinari who was emerging from the back room.  
  
"How we going to pull this off?" Serena said.  
  
"Just head for the front door," Raye said. The group all hurried out the door. Akinari   
  
advanced.  
  
"Hmm.." he said. "Is this a convention or something?"  
  
"Hah..now you are outnumbered!" Nagumo said.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter walked in the door.  
  
"Wow..there are a lot of them aren't there?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Venus asked.  
  
"Uh..we heard the Three Lights were in the neighborhood," Jupiter said.  
  
"But that's not the only reason," Mercury said.  
  
"What's the other one?" Venus asked.  
  
"Uh there's a battle..." Mercury said.  
  
"You're going to have to tell me later," Venus said.  
  
More glass broke as Guardian Neptune drove a golf cart, also carrying Guardian Saturn   
  
and Guardian Pluto on it, through a window.  
  
"Heyyyy!" Neptune said.  
  
"Impressive entrance..." Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"You broke another window!" Venus said.  
  
More glass broke as a rose slammed into a window and shattered it. Tuxedo Mask and   
  
Sailor Moon jumped inside. Sailor Mars, Uranus and Sailor Neptune followed.  
  
"We wouldn't have broken the glass...but.." Sailor Neptune began.  
  
Venus just slapped her forehead.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sailor Pluto said running in the door with Sailor Saturn.  
  
"They just keep breaking windows," Venus said.  
  
There was another smash. The Sailor Starlights smashed through a window on Uranus'   
  
side.  
  
"Gee..there's a lot of people in here," Sailor Star Healer observed.  
  
"Um..are we going to fight or not?" Sailor Soldier asked.  
  
"Why not!" Sailor Uranus shouted and leapt off a table right at the Sailor Starlights, and   
  
the scouts all jumped into action.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Saturn used their attacks and smashed into Sailor   
  
Chief who crashed into a table before he could even attack.  
  
The Guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter hit Sailor Soldier with   
  
their attacks. He fell to the ground instantly.  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn hit Sailor Governor. He stepped back, and Pluto and   
  
Saturn leapt forward to hit him with their staffs, knocking him to the ground. Sailor Racer   
  
charged at Guardian Uranus since he was the only one available. Uranus fired and dived out of   
  
the way as Racer smashed through a window.   
  
Sailor Uranus went flying across the hall and slammed into a table. The Sailor Starlights,   
  
all with cuts on their arms and faces, angrily leapt across the hall after him.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto shouted and hit Sailor Racer dead on.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn shouted and knocked him to the ground. Uranus nodded.   
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted and healed all four of them.   
  
Sailor Star Fighter was blasted across the room. He smashed into a buffet table.  
  
Sailor Uranus was thrown through a window by the other two.  
  
The three Guardians fired. Sailor Star Healer was hit and knocked to the floor.   
  
"Star Burst!" Star Maker shouted and launched the attack at them. The golf cart was   
  
blown apart.  
  
Sailor Uranus let out a battle cry as she leapt at Star Maker and kicked him in the head.   
  
He then bounced off the table flipped and pulled Star Maker with him, throwing him to the   
  
ground. He winced as he landed.  
  
"That's right keep them separated, we want some answers," Sailor Pluto said. She raised   
  
her staff, and every scout that had weapons readied them including Sailor Moon.  
  
Star Fighter made a move to bring on his power.  
  
Sailor Uranus fired her space sword.   
  
"Don't think it," She said.  
  
Star Fighter sighed.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We're the Sailor Starlights, you know that," Star Maker said.  
  
"We know you're names, we don't know who you are," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"It's none of your business," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Sound familiar?" Tuxedo Mask said to the outers.  
  
"Don't know what you mean," Sailor Uranus muttered.  
  
"Okay...gentlemen so what ultra important interplanetary mission are you on?" Mars   
  
muttered.  
  
"You would not understand," Star Healer said.  
  
"Our intelligence may surprise you," Mercury said.  
  
"We are from another solar system," Star Maker said. "Our planet was conquered by   
  
Galaxia. We have headed here."  
  
"Galaxia?" Sailor Moon said as the name stuck in her memory. "Who is she?"  
  
"You do not know of her?" Star Fighter asked.   
  
"She has taken over star system after star system," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"And you're telling us this now?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We are searching for the means to stop Galaxia. We have been told it can be found   
  
here." Star Fighter said.  
  
"What kind of means?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"You should not be telling them any of this!" Star Healer snapped.   
  
"If it will end this needless conflict, then perhaps it is worth it," Star Maker said. "We   
  
were told when were sent here, that we must find the one who will save us all."  
  
"Why didn't you say so before!" Sailor Venus cried out. "That's going to be Sailor Moon   
  
of course you silly boys."  
  
"Eh?" the three Starlights all said.  
  
"Any time someone's seeking someone special out it's always her," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Um..hi," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Haven't you guys thought to assume that maybe the Sailor Scouts are the people you're   
  
looking for?" Guardian Neptune asked. "The whole saving the world thing and all."   
  
"We have heard you have fought many battles," Star Maker said. "However that does   
  
mean you are the ones we were sent to find."  
  
"It is idiocy to just assume that because Sailor Moon has been special before, she is special   
  
now," Star Healer said. "Galaxia has conquered world after world. It is not necessarily as simple   
  
as you all think. Nothing say Sailor Moon is who we seek. In fact so far nothing has proven that   
  
in the least."  
  
"True," Star Maker said.   
  
"That's right. We know how to find who we seek," Star Fighter said.   
  
"So if you are so interested in finding this person, why are trying to get Iron Mouse?"   
  
Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"We have our reasons," Star Maker snapped.  
  
" "And while we're talking about all this…what's with that Sailor Starlights stuff? I got   
  
news for you..guys...only girls have the Sailor Scout name. At least you should be the Guardian   
  
Starlights."  
  
"Hey..don't associate them with us," Guardian Neptune said. "We've got standards."  
  
"Where?" Venus asked.  
  
"That's unimportant," Sailor Pluto said. "Why do you call yourselves the Sailor   
  
Starlights?"  
  
"It is an honored name," Sailor Star Fighter said. "Do not defame it! We do not know   
  
why you are called Sailor Scouts, or why Galaxia's forces have the name, but the name is sacred   
  
to our people."   
  
"Whatever you're up to, why do you even dare fight with us?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"We're the Scouts, you know the greatest heroes on the planet?" Sailor Venus added.  
  
"We know all about that, but that does not mean we can trust you," Star Healer said.   
  
"We don't need to be enemies," Sailor Moon said. "We are only trying to protect this   
  
planet. We are trying to stop the monsters. That doesn't interfere with you."  
  
"At the moment," Star Maker said bluntly.  
  
"Then until it does, we should have a truce," Tuxedo Mask added.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Very well, we will not attack you if you do not attack us," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Except for them," Star Healer said pointing at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "They   
  
do not listen to you Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Uranus blasted Star Healer to the ground quickly with her sword.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said and the scouts all headed out.  
  
"Regardless of any deals we have made, we have to be careful around them," Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
Sailor Moon turned towards her.  
  
"Pluto, don't we always have to be careful? But, we have to give them a chance too. If   
  
their world was taken over by this Galaxia, that means they should be our allies, somehow,"   
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"If they would just realize that, yes I agree," Pluto replied.  
  
"You're not telling us everything Pluto," Sailor Mars said. "You've known about Galaxia   
  
for some time."   
  
"I know very little, but what I do know is that she has conquered every solar system in this   
  
galaxy. And we're the only ones left," Pluto said.  
  
"And you didn't tell us that this all powerful empress was on the way because?" Guardian   
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"Because it was not necessary to do so, all it would have done is introduce doubt at an   
  
inappropriate time," Sailor Pluto replied.   
  
"When was the appropriate time going to be?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Soon, however what's done is done," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"If she has conquered the Galaxia does that not make her incredibly powerful?" Sailor   
  
Mercury asked.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Pluto replied. "More powerful than anything you've faced before. But she   
  
has not arrived yet. Her minions are here yes, but not her."   
  
"She will come though," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Inevitably yes," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Can she be beaten?" Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Of course," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"But I'm assuming it's going to hurt," Guardian Neptune added.  
  
"Most probably," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We could also die horrible deaths," Sailor Saturn said.   
  
The group all sighed.  
  
"But she's right," Sailor Moon said. "Why do we always hope somehow it won't be this   
  
way? It is." She stopped and faced them all. "Sailor Pluto was right. Telling us earlier would have   
  
only worked us up. Now we know, and when the time comes we'll have to face her. There's   
  
nothing more to say about it, and we can't let fear overcome us here. Every enemy is the worst   
  
we've seen before, she's just the latest."  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"You possess unexpected strength at times Sailor Moon," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"This is nothing new. We should be used to it. What I really want…" Sailor Moon   
  
replied looking at her. "Is a milkshake."  
  
"Let's get you one," Sailor Mars said with a grin.  
  
"You run ahead, we have to get home," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
The inner and guardian scouts headed off leaving the four outers alone.  
  
"That was awkward," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"It's done, they know now," Sailor Uranus said. "No use in second guessing yourself."  
  
"They took it well," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Too well," Pluto replied with a grin. "Sometimes I just can't understand them."  
  
"Maybe that means there's still hope for them," Neptune replied.  
  
An hour or so later.  
  
"I am continually amazed that you continue this," Galaxia said. Hotaru stared back at her   
  
visage.   
  
"Your power is not in your mind," Hotaru said. "I have nothing to fear from you."  
  
"At the moment!" Galaxia snapped. "You cannot expect me to believe this is easy for you   
  
to do. You are taking an awfully large risk just to poke into my mind, and what have you found?   
  
Nothing!"   
  
"The risk is strong for you as well. The worst you can do is perhaps hurt me, somehow,"   
  
Hotaru replied. "However, if you let your guard down, I might discover something far more   
  
dangerous. A weakness? A strategy? The damage you can do to me in the universal scheme of   
  
things is minor, compared to what I can do to you."  
  
"Assuming you could ever learn anything," Galaxia said. "Not today little Hotaru."   
  
With that she faded from view. Hotaru awoke and nearly fell out of bed. She slowly   
  
stood up and limped to the window, flinging it open with as determined a push as she could. She   
  
stared out at the surrounding buildings and gasped for air, feeling relief with every breath. A few   
  
minutes passed and she recovered, and glanced out at the city calmly. 


	198. 198

Chapter 198  
  
Darien walked along the street, alone, slowly, trying to think.  
  
I wish I knew what do. I've always wanted to be in the space program…to have an   
  
important job. But now things seem to be going beyond my control.   
  
He thought about the day before.  
  
"Hello Darien, glad you could come by," the professor said.  
  
"Uh..sure..what's this about?"  
  
"The work you've been doing for us here has been first rate."  
  
"Uh.thank you."  
  
"And..in fact..it has reached certain ears elsewhere. You see...our space program is a   
  
pretty bare bones operation. It's people like you we will rely on in the future...and that future is   
  
very soon."  
  
"I understand that," Darien said.  
  
"Good. An opportunity has opened up.and I recommended you."  
  
"Oh. What is this opportunity?"  
  
"The Americans have been assisting us with our getting the program off the ground. And   
  
several slots opened up for us to send people to study in America, both in their universities and at   
  
their space center. One has opened up for the following semester, but you would be needed at   
  
their space center for training in about a week," the professor said.  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
"Darien, I'm not telling you to go. It's voluntary, but U.S. training would put you ahead   
  
of many of the people here. You would be on the fast track. At the very least you would have a   
  
job. Our resources are limited at the moment. There's only so many people we can employ.   
  
Some of those that are training, won't get spots. But...if you had this training. You'd make an   
  
impressive record even more so. I will just remind you that turning down this opportunity would   
  
certainly seem to show less ambition."  
  
"Even if it wasn't true," Darien said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To be perfectly honest I like it here. I'd prefer not to go to America at this point in   
  
time."  
  
"Listen.I don't want you to rush your decision either way. Take a couple of days to think   
  
about it both ways."  
  
"All right," Darien said.  
  
So here I am. In love with Serena. I want her to have a good life..since..we'll probably be   
  
married someday. But I've left her before. I don't know what the separation could do to her. I   
  
think I'll have to talk to some people about this. I don't think I can make a decision like this yet.   
  
I mean, I know what my heart wants me to do. But, is that what I should do?  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Jee..this sounds familiar," Andrew said sitting across from Darien in the restaurant.   
  
"I thought it would," Darien said.  
  
"So..this is a big opportunity?"  
  
"Yes, a huge one."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure I do. But not as much as I want to be with Serena and make sure our relationship   
  
doesn't destroy itself," Darien said.  
  
"Do you think that'll happen if you go?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Weren't you and Rita worried about the same thing."  
  
"Yeah, but the circumstances are different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Me and Rita were worried about getting sick of waiting for each other. You're probably   
  
more worried about Serena stumbling onto another heartthrob."  
  
"She's not Mina, Andrew. I'm more worried about her worrying about me stumbling   
  
onto someone. That could depress her."  
  
"She's lived without you before right?"  
  
"Too many times," Darien said.  
  
"Oh. Well...how long is it for?"  
  
"Half a year probably."  
  
"Long time," Andrew said.  
  
"Yes it is," Darien said.  
  
Serena for her part was dealing with romantic issues of a different sort.   
  
"Serena, you've got to help me," Molly said pacing Serena's room.  
  
"Um...with what?"  
  
"Melvin, that's what," Molly said. "He keeps changing."  
  
"Changing?"  
  
"Yes, changing, Serena."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Serena asked.  
  
"The problem is…I don't know…I just..."  
  
"Come on, you two are perfect together."   
  
"I don't think so," Molly said. "He's my best friend Serena, I know that…but…"   
  
Serena sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, in an apartment across town.  
  
"I don't think she can take me being gone for so long," Darien said.  
  
"She's a strong girl," Setsuna said.  
  
"But I don't want her to have to be strong..I want her to feel happy."  
  
"She'll manage," Setsuna said and sighed.  
  
"You seem convinced I should go."  
  
"It is a great opportunity, and I don't think you deserve not to pursue it."  
  
"I have this friend Andrew, he went through something like this. His girlfriend went   
  
overseas for several years, it nearly killed their relationship."  
  
"So don't go overseas for years. Just a half year as planned. Serena can handle it.. But   
  
perhaps, you're not worried about her, more so about you maybe?"  
  
"No, I'm fine with it."  
  
"Darien, be honest."  
  
"Really Setsuna, I've never worried about it. I worry about her missing me, but   
  
otherwise."  
  
"If you say so," Setsuna said.   
  
"Is there anything wrong on your end Setsuna?" Darien asked. "You seem distracted."  
  
"I'm sorry...it comes with the responsibility," Setsuna said.   
  
"But are you okay with it?"  
  
"Yes," Setsuna said. "Sometimes it just weighs a little more heavily on me than I usually   
  
let it, that's all."  
  
Meanwhile at the restaurant that was so popular to the residents of Juuban.  
  
"I'm worried," Melvin began. He had since lost his eyeglasses, and his hair was well   
  
under control. Mike, Rick, and Steve stared back at him.  
  
"'Bout what?" the three replied.  
  
"I don't think Molly likes me anymore," Melvin said.  
  
"And you come to us with this?" the three asked.  
  
"Who else can I come to?" Melvin asked. "Who?"  
  
"Serena," the three replied.  
  
"She's an expert at this sort of thing," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, but Molly probably went to her first," Melvin said.  
  
"Oh," the three said.  
  
"Do you do everything together?" Melvin asked.  
  
The three shook their heads.  
  
"We just seem like it, but we're actually very different and complicated people, just like   
  
the three stooges, only with more hair," Mike said.  
  
"That's not how I would put it," Rick muttered.  
  
"You guys have to help me find out how to correct this," Melvin said.  
  
"We're busy with stuff, our services don't come cheap," Steve said.  
  
"Our price is your very soul!" Mike cried dramatically.  
  
"What those two mean…is…oh heck I don't know what they mean, why don't you   
  
explain the problem to us," Rick muttered.  
  
"How do you two think she'll take it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Not well at first," Michiru said.  
  
"But she'll probably get over it," Haruka said.  
  
"She's a warrior," Michiru said.  
  
"Not at heart she isn't," Darien said.  
  
"Maybe, but love cannot govern everything," Haruka said. "If you are unable to support   
  
her or yourself for that matter in later years. Love will probably not help."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Darien said. "But it shouldn't be this hard of a decision. Can I ask what   
  
you two would really do if in my place?"  
  
"I'd go," Haruka said.   
  
"I'd go too, but I'd try and make certain that she knew how much I cared first," Michiru   
  
said.  
  
Back at the restaurant.  
  
"Now I love Molly, but I think she's becoming…I don't know. She's seemed cold lately."  
  
"What an odd situation," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah you two are perfect for each other," Rick said.  
  
"Whatever that means," Steve said.  
  
"We can deal with your problems later," Rick said elbowing his friend.  
  
"I'm just so confused," Melvin said.  
  
"Sounds like you're stuck," Mike said.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck!" Melvin said.  
  
"That's facing your problem head on," Mike muttered.  
  
"I wish I could say I could solve your problem with logic alone," Amy said. "But   
  
unfortunately it's more complex."  
  
"Amy you know what she's been through. Do you think if I went, she could live with it?"   
  
Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, she could. At least in theory," Amy said. "Darien I'm not the expert on   
  
relationships. After all...one could say it's hard for me to have any interest in a boy without   
  
wondering if they're related to me somehow..but the point is that...if anyone could deal with you   
  
going to America for that long, it's her. But, I don't know what it might do to her."  
  
"The problem is I don't know either," Darien said.  
  
"But keep this is mind Darien. If you start to constantly put your career in front of her,   
  
even for the most noble of reasons. You may not like what happens," Amy said. "However, the   
  
problem is that if you don't have a career things will be worse."  
  
"Wonderful situation isn't it?," Darien said.  
  
Molly and Serena were headed down a sidewalk quickly.  
  
"I need to talk to him now, to settle this before it gets worse," Molly said.  
  
"What do you mean by worse?" Serena asked.  
  
"I mean what I mean, that somehow we need to work this out, so we don't ever stop   
  
being friends."  
  
"Ok, but ya know I haven't given you much help here, in fact…"   
  
"Moral support is all that is necessary," Molly said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm usually more active and…"   
  
"It's quite all right."   
  
"But…"   
  
"Serena, you don't need to always help people."  
  
"Yes I do! It's the only thing I'm good at!"  
  
"Hmm...this is a tough one.." Mina began.  
  
Darien sighed expecting Mina's eventual answer to be no help.  
  
"Well…I don't know...Serena's been staring at a lot of guys lately."  
  
"She has?" Darien muttered.  
  
"Well.sure...and Seiya's certainly taken an interest in her."  
  
"What kind of interest?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's had that problem before," Darien said.  
  
"Yes, but Seiya's well hunkier then you are."  
  
"Is he?" Darien muttered.  
  
"I'm speaking with all the literature to back me up."  
  
"What literature?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien..take it from me. You leave now and Serena may not be waiting when you get   
  
back. I sure as heck wouldn't be."  
  
"Mina, how you would act is a little different then Serena don't you think?"  
  
"No, I'm standard for all teenage girls."  
  
Then the other four must be abnormal then. Darien thought sarcastically.  
  
"Listen Mina, I'd better be going. I've got some other people to talk to."  
  
"Okay, but my advice is the only one with a money back guarantee," Mina said.  
  
"I didn't pay you."  
  
"It's the thought that counts," Mina said. "I hope I could help ya."  
  
"I need to talk to her!" Melvin said seriously as he headed down the street, the three guys   
  
following him.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem to be exactly ready for go time," Mike said.  
  
"Mike, you are an imbecile," Steve said.  
  
"Never mind the antics!" Melvin said stopping dramatically. "Molly lies yonder!"  
  
"EHHHH?" the other three replied.  
  
"That's quite a dilemma you've got there," Lita said.  
  
"I'd figured that," Darien said.  
  
"You know Darien, at first glance I think Serena could take it, but I just don't know.   
  
She's gone through so much. And...I think she's figured the surprises are over. This could...I   
  
don't know what it could do..."  
  
"Do you think if I explained to her why I thought it was right to go and made it clear that   
  
I loved her...do you think that would..um..work?"  
  
"With Serena..yes..for a month maybe two, but after that...I don't know. She's still a   
  
teenager, and a weird one at that. We don't really know what goes on in that mind of hers.   
  
Darien I think she'd hold out hope that you'd come back and everything would be fine...but she is   
  
Serena."  
  
"That's what worries me," Darien said.  
  
Melvin and Molly stood facing each other. The three guys and Serena stood in the   
  
background waiting tensely.  
  
"This may not be good," Serena said worriedly.  
  
The three guys nodded.  
  
"How did you get dragged into this?" Serena asked.  
  
The three shrugged.  
  
"We're of the people," Mike said.  
  
Serena just shot them glances.   
  
"It's not a choice I would want to have to make," Raye began solemnly. "Is the trip   
  
necessary?"  
  
"It may be able to guarantee Serena a good future," Darien said.  
  
"Then you have to go."  
  
"I have to?"  
  
"Serena will be there when you come back."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Darien, in times like these, one can never be sure of anything, but I believe that if you go,   
  
Serena will wait for you. She may cry a little, may get angry, may even do some stupid things,   
  
but in the end when you come back she'll be there, and when the two of you are together later on,   
  
well..she'll realize it was for the best."  
  
"How is it you seem so sure of that?"  
  
"I just am Darien. I know Serena."  
  
"Her other friends weren't so sure."  
  
"Darien, trust me," Raye said. "But talk to Serena now."  
  
"Okay, I guess I will," Darien said.  
  
He then headed down to his car and pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Serena? You there?" Darien asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah..Darien..what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At my house."  
  
"Can you meet me by the fountain in the park in about ten minutes?"  
  
"I guess...why?"  
  
"It's important," Darien said.  
  
"All right, I'm already there anyway. See you then," Serena said.  
  
"Melvin…I…think that…." Molly began.  
  
"It's all right," Melvin said grabbing her shoulder. "We'll work it out however it has to   
  
be. Ok?"  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
The three guys glanced at Serena unsurely, she glanced back.  
  
"I need to meet Darien," She said and headed for the fountain. The three guys shrugged   
  
and noticed a mime walking down the street nearby.   
  
"That's odd," Mike said.  
  
"Let's jump him," Steve said.  
  
"No no…" Rick said. "Not yet, but let's see what his game is."  
  
Darien was not pleased to have to give Serena the bad news, however he was soon drawn   
  
away from that conundrum by a commotion on the street ahead. Iron Mouse was blasting a seed   
  
out of one of Japan's few mimes. He hurried into seclusion and transformed. Iron Mouse stared   
  
in disappointment as the crystal turned black.  
  
"Another dud….then again…this is a mime," she muttered.  
  
A rose cut her cheek and smashed into the pavement. She whirled. Tuxedo Mask stood   
  
atop a balcony.  
  
"Evil shall never prosper while the hearts of those who are good is strong!" He shouted.  
  
"Ehh…go write a fortune cookie!" Iron Mouse shouted launching her lone energy attack   
  
in his direction. Tuxedo Mask leapt from the balcony and let a barrage of roses fly. Iron Mouse   
  
leapt out of the way and faced him down. She grinned and leapt at him swinging an energy   
  
enhanced can weapon at the hero. He blocked the attack with his staff and the two parried.   
  
"I will never be scared of an idiot in that outfit," Iron Mouse said and connected, knocking   
  
him to the ground. He quickly flipped back into a standing position and pointed the staff at her.  
  
"Fear is not necessary to be defeated," he said.  
  
Iron Mouse smiled sheepishly.   
  
The mime had since turned into a farce monster, though one that almost looked exactly   
  
the same except for glowing red eyes and a massive mop of black hair rising like a spire from it's   
  
head, and was running towards a shopping plaza.   
  
"Hold it!" came a cry. Standing atop a newsstand were Guardians Neptune, Uranus, and   
  
Pluto.  
  
"When the hearts of many are good, hearts become violent!" The three shouted and then   
  
glanced at each other in annoyance.  
  
"So..you jokers think you can mess with Sailor Mime!" the creature shouted.  
  
"Shouldn't a Mime not say anything?" Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"Not uncontrollably evil mimes!" Sailor Mime said.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up," Guardian Uranus muttered.  
  
"Well..let's handle him," Neptune said.  
  
"Star Inferno!" came a shout and the Mime was hit and knocked out.  
  
"Aw..come on let us have a shot," Neptune said as the Starlights dropped to the ground.  
  
"HAH! Sailor Mime is not beaten so easily!" it shouted leaping back up.  
  
"Sailor Mime?" the three Starlights muttered.  
  
"Weird ain't it?" Neptune said.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes! Attack!" Uranus shouted. The Mime was hit and thrown backward.  
  
"Ah..the burning!" he shouted.  
  
"Star Laser!" Star Fighter shouted and hit the Mime. It fell to the ground again.  
  
"Where's Sailor Moon anyway?" Star Maker said.   
  
Meanwhile Sailor Mime was standing back up.  
  
"Hmm..he's heading for the Starlights," Uranus said.  
  
"And actually being quiet about it," Neptune said.  
  
"Shouldn't we warn them?" Saturn said.  
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
"Star Inferno!"  
  
"Sailor Mime!" Mime shouted and grabbed the two Star Maker and Star Fighter and   
  
threw them into the air. The three Guardian Scouts pelted it with sword fire and it fell back   
  
down.  
  
"Hmm…they've got really got hang time," Neptune said.  
  
"I think we're obligated to keep them from hitting the ground," Saturn said.  
  
"We've got it," Sailor Mars and Venus muttered hurrying up and leaping into the air and  
  
caught the two Starlights, they dropped them to the ground somewhat roughly. Sailor Mime   
  
stood up again.   
  
"Argh!" he shouted.  
  
The Guardians fired again. Sailor Mime fell.  
  
"This is getting tedious," Neptune said.  
  
Iron Mouse hurried down a side street, Tuxedo Mask raced after her in hot pursuit. She   
  
dived into an alley and spun letting loose an energy attack. Tuxedo Mask saw it and leapt over it   
  
kicking the alley wall, using his extending staff as a pole vault and flying at her connecting with a   
  
drop kick to her face. She rolled backward and grimaced, but soon raced forward, her fists   
  
glowing with energy, throwing a high powered fist. He avoided it and jabbed a rose into her   
  
hand. Iron Mouse winced and growled at him and swung her cane into an attack ready stance.   
  
The two flew at each other, Iron Mouse struck quickly grabbing his staff with her wounded hand   
  
and swinging upward as the pain enveloped her. She knocked him into the wall and took off down   
  
the alley towards the nearest phone booth.  
  
"Pluto! Dead Scream!" came a shout and the corresponding attack. Iron Mouse whirled   
  
and dived out of the way, sliding into the phone booth. An energy portal opened and swallowed   
  
her. Pluto sighed and realized her attempt had failed. Tuxedo Mask staggered out of the alley   
  
and winced.  
  
"Having fun?" Pluto asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed.   
  
"Where's the enemy?" Sailor Moon said running up.  
  
"Sailor Mime!" the creature said standing once again.  
  
"Please heal him so we can get on with our lives," Neptune said.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted and Sailor Mime returned to its   
  
original Mime form. The Starlights jumped off.  
  
"Wonder where Tuxedo Mask is, Darien was on his way meet with me, so he should have   
  
been close," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'm up here," came a shout.   
  
"Oh.." Sailor Moon said. "What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Can you come up here Sailor Moon. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Sailor Moon said and leapt onto the roof.  
  
"What's this about?" Guardian Uranus said to the four inner Sailor Scouts who had just   
  
arrived.  
  
Sailor Mars told him.  
  
"Hmm..that's not good news," Uranus said.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!" came a shrill shout from the roof.  
  
"I think he told her," Venus said.  
  
"I have to go, for the future," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I know, I know," Sailor Moon said. "But you've left before you know."  
  
"I didn't want to go. Really I didn't, if I could spend my entire life here I would, but   
  
Sailor Moon...I'm in the space program, the best place to get training is America."  
  
"I know that too and I'm happy for you."  
  
"Sailor Moon, do you still want to marry me some day?"  
  
"Uh.." Sailor Moon said and blushed.  
  
"I know you do, and I want to marry you," Tuxedo Mask said. "Sailor Moon, I want to   
  
make enough money so you can have the life you want. And to do that, I need to get a good job.   
  
As much as I want to be the best, I would settle for second best, if was only me, but it's you too,   
  
and I know it'll be hard for you, but I promise, I'll come back, and we'll keep going."  
  
"This has happened before," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I know it has."  
  
"How many times do you have to leave me because of the way life is?"  
  
"I don't know Sailor Moon. But, I will be back I promise, I'll always come back to you,   
  
no matter what the distance is."  
  
"You had better," Sailor Moon said. "But for now...go off to America, do what you   
  
do…I'll wait. I've waited before."  
  
"It won't be a long wait."  
  
"I would hope so," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I don't have to leave for a few days, they're all yours," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Of course! You're mine until you get on that plane!"  
  
"Oh...great," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Meanwhile the Guardian and Inner Sailor Scouts were all holding onto the telephone poles   
  
which they had jumped up onto and were watching the scene from.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Jupiter said.  
  
"They'll be fine," Venus said.  
  
"That guy's got it together," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, if only we were that lucky," Pluto said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon turned quickly.  
  
"Oh...hi...." the eight said.  
  
Two days later a small commuter plane emblazoned with the logo of the Three Lights was   
  
flying through the clouds.  
  
"Why do they always aim for me?" Yaten said sitting in a seat in the back.  
  
"What?" Seiya asked.  
  
"You know to break up our wave attack," Yaten said. "Sailor Uranus, the Guardians,   
  
they always try and hit me."  
  
"Maybe because you're the smallest," Taiki said.  
  
"But it just doesn't make sense, you two have the more dangerous attacks," Yaten said.   
  
"Sailor Uranus is no idiot."  
  
"Maybe they've just gotten in the habit of it," Seiya said.  
  
"Or maybe you annoy them in some way," Taiki said.  
  
"How do you think I do that?" Yaten asked.  
  
"We don't know," the two answered.  
  
"We're about to land," came the pilot's voice through the intercom.   
  
"Another short tour up north comes to an end," Taiki said.  
  
"I thought the crowd up there was quite nice to us," Seiya said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree they weren't very rowdy. They were devoted but not insane," Yaten said.  
  
"Unfortunately, we have no such luck here," Seiya said looking out the window. He   
  
could already see a mass of girls standing on the tarmac.  
  
"We expressly kept our arrival time a secret, and then left two hours early, and ordered   
  
security to keep this from happening," Taiki said.  
  
"And they're still there," Yaten said.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to deal with it," Seiya said.  
  
Meanwhile at another gate of the airport.  
  
"Good luck Darien," Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy said and dashed off.  
  
"Uh..thanks.." Darien said surprised at the girls quick exit.  
  
"The Three Lights are flying in.." Serena said.  
  
"Oh, glad they stopped by.." Darien muttered.  
  
Serena grinned.  
  
"You be careful now. They say America can be a very dangerous place."  
  
"Serena, you forget what the two of us do, " Darien said.  
  
"What we do? You hardly show up anymore," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you all do fine."  
  
"Yes, I know, take care of yourself Darien, I'll write to you everyday."  
  
"I don't even know where I'm staying."  
  
"I'll find out," Serena said.  
  
"I bet you will," Darien said. "Listen Serena I'll be very busy over there...it may be hard   
  
for me to reach you sometimes, so don't despair if you don't hear from me. When I come back   
  
we can make up for lost time."  
  
"Okay," Serena said.  
  
"I trust you," Darien said.  
  
"Same here," Serena said.   
  
"Bye Serena," Darien said.  
  
"Good bye, Darien," Serena said.   
  
The two kissed and then he headed off to his gate.   
  
Next the Three Lights and their entourage surged by yelling and screaming.  
  
"Might as well join in," Serena muttered and headed into the mob.  
  
"Queen Galaxia has not been happy with me," Nezu said staring at her desk. "I've failed   
  
to bring back a star seed every time. Now what am I supposed to do."  
  
"Producer Nezu, to the General Manager's office," came the announcement.  
  
"Oh..no..she wants to talk to me now..." Nezu said. "This is going to stink."  
  
She sighed and got up out of her chair. She walked down the hallway to the elevator and   
  
rode it up to a hidden room a the end of an abandoned hallway. She walked into the chamber to   
  
find a projection of Galaxia glaring at her.  
  
"Iron Mouse, You have failed me several times. As a result of this you are no longer   
  
worthy to be in charge of this operation. You are suspended," Galaxia said.  
  
"Without pay..." Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Yes," Galaxia said.   
  
"Uhm..." Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Shut up! For the time being Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren will be in   
  
charge. You will vacate your office immediately until I find a use for you!"   
  
"Yes..Madam Galaxia..." Iron Mouse said suppressing a tear. She walked out.  
  
"Why not just kill her?" Sailor Lead Crow said.  
  
"Lead Crow, time and effort was invested into making her one of my personal Sailor   
  
Scouts...I will not throw that away. Yet..." Galaxia said. "You two find me a Star Seed."  
  
"It will take some time to prepare," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"Take some time, not much time," Galaxia said.  
  
The two bowed and headed out.  
  
Galaxia turned away.  
  
"Well well well…I was wondering when you would be back…" she said.  
  
"It was merely a matter of time," Hotaru said into her mind.  
  
"Indeed," Galaxia said as she appeared in a vision to Hotaru. "I have been looking up on   
  
you Sailor Saturn."  
  
"A wise action to take, to know one's enemy.'  
  
"Yes, I thought so. You know…I pity you. I of course will have to destroy you. It's   
  
necessary. However, I do pity you. You have not even experienced the life the others have. All   
  
of them…can reach back and say even as they die, well it was a good life, if not long…but   
  
you…you have suffered so much. You were just beginning to start the process of returning to   
  
normal and now I will not let you complete it."  
  
"You're overlooking something," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"We're going to stop you."   
  
"Such optimism? From even you?" Galaxia said. "My my, the Moon Princess seems to  
  
have an effect on everyone she touches."   
  
"You yourself are aware we are capable of destroying you."  
  
"Anything is capable of destroying anything else if the right conditions are met," Galaxia   
  
snapped. "However I will control the conditions."  
  
"None of us control anything," Hotaru replied and faded away. 


	199. 199

Chapter 199  
  
The sun was shining down on a bank of phones in a park not far from Juuban High   
  
School. In front of them stood five girls. Amy, Raye, Mina, Serena, and Lita. They all placed   
  
phone cards inside and dialed the same number. All five received busy signals.  
  
They sighed and tried again. Once again the same result.  
  
They dialed a third time with more frustration and effort. More busy signals. The five all   
  
let out a shout of annoyance and dialed a fourth time, much faster. Four busy signals and one   
  
connection.  
  
"I'M IN!" Mina shouted. The other four huddled around her.  
  
"Hello," Mina said.  
  
"We're sorry, tickets to the International Music Festival have been sold out," a voice said.  
  
The five girls let out cries of agony.  
  
"Now we can't see the Three Lights," they all said.  
  
"No! This can't be!" Mina said. "No, no, no, no, no,no, no."  
  
"Calm down Mina," Lita said. "Don't embarrass yourself."  
  
"Hello girls," Came a familiar voice. Michiru and Haruka stood there. The girls all   
  
looked at them. "Perhaps you could use some of these," Michiru said holding up a stack of   
  
tickets.  
  
"Are those to..the International Music Festival?" the five girls asked.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"The same one the Three Lights are performing at?" the five girls asked.  
  
Michiru nodded again.  
  
"And you're going to give us some?" the five girls said.  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"Here it comes.." Haruka said.  
  
"YES!" they shouted.  
  
"I'm a bit surprised by Amy's reaction," Haruka said.  
  
"As am I," Michiru said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the girls still hadn't come down from their high. They were now   
  
sitting in their normal booth at the restaurant, Haruka and Michiru sat with them.  
  
"I've always wanted one of you," Mina said looking at the ticket. "I think I will call you   
  
buttercup."  
  
"You don't need to name the ticket Mina," Lita said.  
  
"Oh but I must," Mina said.  
  
"How did you come by these anyway?" Serena asked.  
  
"You girls don't know?" Haruka asked.  
  
The five girls shook their heads.  
  
"Here.." Michiru said and showed them a magazine ad.  
  
"A joint performance?" Lita asked reading it.  
  
"You and the Three Lights Michiru?" Raye said.  
  
"And some composer too," Serena said.  
  
"How'd you get involved with the Three Lights?" Amy asked.  
  
"Seiya asked me if I wanted to participate. I agreed," Michiru said.  
  
"Why would he ask you?" Serena asked. "I mean..you're a great violinist..it's just."  
  
"I know it's strange," Michiru said.  
  
"I've wondered what he was up to myself," Haruka said.  
  
"To tell you the truth I think he's a fan," Michiru said. "Of course it was interesting how   
  
he asked me seconds before he was hit with a barrage of honey..but I didn't hold him against it."  
  
"It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been hit with a barrage of bees, seconds later,"   
  
Haruka said and grinned.  
  
"Don't grin!" the five girls said.  
  
"I'll do what I want, you girls may be fixated on those boys, I'm not," Haruka said. "You   
  
have to get ready don't you Michiru?"  
  
"I guess so.." Michiru said.   
  
"Thanks Michiru," The five girls said.  
  
"You're welcome," Michiru said.  
  
The two stood up and walked out past another booth where at the moment Detective   
  
Tsumura and Detective Ozaki were sitting across from each other starring at notes over a cup of   
  
coffee.  
  
"This doesn't surprise me. Those Dark Moon types have been spooky. We've had calls   
  
about them before." Ozaki was saying.  
  
"So far all we have is some complaints from people who basically don't like the way they   
  
look," Tsumura said.  
  
"Yes but if you read it into it more, it suggests there's more going on there than meets the   
  
eye," Ozaki said. "Where did they come from too? We're having an awful lot of trouble digging   
  
up their records, birth records, family, the like."   
  
"I admit that is the troubling part of the equation," Tsumura said. "Still so far, aside from   
  
that everything looks like they're running a reputable business, in fact one that is becoming more   
  
and more popular."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, well still my instincts tell me something's amiss, and frankly Tsumura after   
  
the past few years, I've learned my instincts are usually right on the money about such things,"   
  
Ozaki said.  
  
At this point, Mike wandered in and wandered over to the girls' table.   
  
"You girls are nothing but fickle fiddlers with feminine ft….things.." he said.  
  
The five stared back at him with varying looks of confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Weren't Molly and Melvin made for each other?" he said. "Weren't they the perfect   
  
couple? But now, Molly has cast him aside, like yesterday's thermometer. What causes such…."   
  
"It isn't two x chromosomes," Raye replied.  
  
"Ah, but it just might be," Mike said.  
  
"There is no scientific proof that…" Amy began.  
  
"Why are we debating this!" Mina snapped. "Sometimes people don't work out with each   
  
other."   
  
"Like you and that guy..what was his name? Steak?" Mike asked.  
  
"You know what his name is…." Mina snapped.   
  
"I have been wondering about Molly though. Mike's right, those two were in love, I just   
  
know it. It wasn't platonic. It was love!" Serena said.  
  
"I think you're right Serena," Raye said. Lita and Mina shrugged, for while Serena and   
  
Raye seemed to know what love was, they on the other hand still struggled with it. Amy remained   
  
fairly silent as well.  
  
"I'm not so sure it's not built into you all to toy with the affections and hearts of the good   
  
men who work so hard to be so good," Mike said dramatically. "We are suffering so much!"   
  
Many of the males in the restaurant cried out in support.  
  
"Idiot kids," Ozaki muttered.  
  
"Now listen here," Mina said standing. "We women are picky, yes, but that's because so   
  
many of you are…" she pointed. "More trouble than you're worth!"   
  
"Yeah!" cried many of the girls.  
  
"Why does this always happen…." Raye muttered.  
  
"Looks like a riot may break out, let's get out of here," Ozaki muttered and he and   
  
Tsumura snuck out as the genders were once again set off against each other.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe poked her head out from behind a tree and looked around before returning   
  
to her position behind the tree.  
  
"This is quite unexpected," she muttered and opened up her communicator. "Setsuna, how   
  
much longer must I do this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hotaru," Setsuna replied. "It's faculty meetings today at school, but I really   
  
need you to keep an eye out. You know Haruka and Michiru are busy and all."  
  
"Yes but…I'm not a good spy," Hotaru said.  
  
"You have your moments," Setsuna said. "Besides you might get a telepathic vibe of sorts   
  
which might help too."  
  
"Very well, but this is not the best use of my abilities nor time," Hotaru replied and   
  
continued to watch what Setsuna had told her to watch. Her annoyance grew.  
  
Melvin sat on a bus as it slowly moved down a side street.   
  
"You feeling any better?" Steve asked from beside him.  
  
"Not in the least," Melvin said. "This makes no sense, logically or any other way."  
  
"It never does," Steve said.  
  
"You act like you know what I'm going through."   
  
"Well of course I do. I got the let's be friends speech too ya know."  
  
"Yes…but it's different," Melvin said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Molly and I shared something."  
  
"How do you know Lita and I didn't?"  
  
"You didn't, the entire school knew it," Melvin said.  
  
"Oh," Steve said and promptly got depressed.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," Rick said pacing back and forth in the yard of the Cherry Hill   
  
Shrine, still under repair.   
  
"Why not?" Greg asked.   
  
"Greg, I am a student of romance, I've dated tons of girls, including the one I know I'm   
  
really in love with. All the signs were there with Melvin and Molly. The same way we knew the   
  
signs weren't there with Steve and Lita," Rick said.  
  
"Is it really that easy to tell?" Greg asked. "I wouldn't think romance was so easily   
  
figured out if human existence is any indication."  
  
"Yes, well I know more about it than most," Rick said.  
  
Greg grinned.  
  
"What? I do," Rick said. "You doubt me?"  
  
"Of course not," Greg said with a continuing grin.  
  
Raye emerged at the top of the steps.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Greg doubts my command of romance," Rick said.  
  
"So do I? All the time Fabio," Raye muttered.   
  
Greg laughed.  
  
"We were trying to figure out the Molly thing, since it's nothing like the Lita thing, that   
  
one was obvious," Rick said.  
  
"Oh, we were wondering that too," Raye said. "Thanks to Mike," she growled.  
  
Greg and Rick glanced at each other.  
  
Molly, the subject of much speculation was at that moment sitting in the restaurant, an   
  
hour or so after the others have vacated. She stared at a city map intently.  
  
"What can I get ya Molly?" Lizzie said sliding up.   
  
Molly turned and gave her a look up and down.  
  
"Something I said?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No no, that's just a nice outfit," Molly said with a smile. "I've been in quite a daze since   
  
Melvin and I broke up. Sorry for worrying you."  
  
"Is ok, you're not the weirdest person to come in here by any means," Lizzie said.  
  
"I am," Mike said appearing behind her.  
  
"Didn't you leave?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I wanted another milkshake," Mike said.  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
"I'll have a hamburger," Molly said.   
  
"A hamburger?" Lizzie asked. "You've never ordered anything like that here before."  
  
"I'm a strange mood," Molly said.  
  
"O..k," Lizzie said and headed off.   
  
"May I join you?" Mike asked.  
  
"If you keep it short," Molly said in her still inexplicable Brooklyn Accent.  
  
"Molly, I'll be blunt, I am a defender of love and justice…" Mike began.  
  
Hours later at the civic amphitheater large groups of people were waiting in line. The five   
  
girls were among them.  
  
"There's a lot of people here isn't there?" Serena said.  
  
"I wonder how many are here to see Michiru?" Amy asked.  
  
"Probably not even close to as many as are to see the Three Lights," Mina said.  
  
"Was that a Michiru T-Shirt on that girl?" Raye asked.  
  
"Must be your eyes deceiving you," Mina said.   
  
Meanwhile in the dressing room area.  
  
"What do we know about this Michiru Kaioh really?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I have to wonder that myself Seiya," Taiki said.  
  
"She's an excellent violinist, very professional, we have needed to do a joint concert for   
  
sometime now...I thought she'd be perfect," Seiya said. "It's almost time you know."  
  
The other two reluctantly nodded.  
  
The performance went off without a hitch. Michiru's playing went well with the Three   
  
Lights who played only their instruments at the concert. The girls in the crowd all got into it.   
  
This is odd music their playing. Michiru thought. I can sense something about it. I can't   
  
tell what it is...yet...  
  
Michiru..she is an excellent match with our music. Seiya thought. But how is that   
  
possible? No one fits that well.  
  
The performance by Michiru and the Three Lights ended and then the New Tokyo   
  
Orchestra, with their star conductor Mr. Garayan, took the stage. Once that was done the   
  
concert ended and the fans flooded out.  
  
Michiru meanwhile sat in the dressing room area. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open," she said. The door opened and Seiya stepped in.  
  
"Congratulations," Seiya said. "I was really impressed by your performance."  
  
"You were?" Michiru asked.   
  
"To tell you the truth I've been a fan of yours."  
  
"A fan of my classical music, or my feminine figure," Michiru said.  
  
"Do I have to make a choice?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hmm..you're a curious guy," Michiru said.   
  
"Ever consider going on a date with an idol?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hmm..I don't know, would you like to help me change?" Michiru asked pointing to the   
  
zipper in her dress.  
  
"Oh..of course," Seiya said. The door swung open. Haruka stood there.   
  
"Hello Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"What exactly are you doing Seiya?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's not your concern really," Seiya said.  
  
"I've made it my concern," Haruka said.  
  
Seiya grinned slightly and walked out.  
  
"He's a nice boy Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"So you say," Haruka said.   
  
Michiru grinned slightly.  
  
"Maybe you can help me change then," she said.  
  
Haruka nodded slightly.  
  
Seiya walked slowly along the corridor.  
  
Hmm...interesting pair that Haruka and Michiru. Almost always together. I have this   
  
strange feeling about both of them. I can't explain it. But it is there.  
  
"Seiya!" came a voice. He turned to see Serena walk up.  
  
"Dumpling hair? What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I followed Haruka, just what were you up to?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Michiru?"  
  
"How do you know there was anything going on in there?"  
  
"Uh…I peeked…but your crime is far worse."  
  
"She asked me to help her change," Seiya said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just what were you doing there?" Serena said.  
  
"I don't need an inquisition from you?" Seiya said. "How did you come to know those   
  
two anyway?"  
  
"Do you really want to know Seiya?" Serena said with a grin as she backed along the   
  
corridor.  
  
"Try me," Seiya said.  
  
"Um...well…we share common goals and interests. We've learned to trust each other."   
  
"I see," Seiya said. "It's odd, Haruka doesn't seem like the one to trust anyone."  
  
"Haruka…has her moments," Serena said and stepped back only to realize there was no   
  
ground beneath her. Seiya's eyes widened.   
  
"Stairs…" Serena muttered before falling down right on top of someone. The two   
  
tumbled to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Serena said.   
  
"It's all right," the man said rubbing his head. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so I fall on my head a lot," Serena said.  
  
"Mr. Garayan!" Seiya said running down the stairs. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just a little bump Seiya. By the way the concert was excellent."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know Seiya, your music is interesting. You're trying to reach someone aren't   
  
you?"  
  
"Uh..yes.." Seiya said.   
  
"I could see that...it's nice that you know how to do it and do it well. Keep at it. More   
  
than one person can feel your message," Mr. Garayan said rubbing his head.  
  
"Can I help you back to your dressing room?" Seiya said.  
  
"No..no..I think I'll just get some air," Garayan said. "Say…Seiya.is this your girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure," Seiya said.  
  
"I am not," Serena said.  
  
"She's very pretty," Garayan said.  
  
"She knows," Seiya said.  
  
"I'll see you," Garayan said and walked off.  
  
"Who was that?" Serena asked.  
  
"The conductor tonight, you know of the New Tokyo Orchestra...the one that followed   
  
our performance."  
  
"Oh...uh...right..I kinda tuned out after you left the stage," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..I see.." Seiya muttered.  
  
"And what's this about me being your girlfriend? Seiya,you were trying to make Michiru   
  
your girlfriend minutes ago."  
  
"She wasn't available," Seiya said.   
  
"So you settle for me."  
  
"I wouldn't call it settling."  
  
"Seiya, I'm taken," Serena said. "Now I think I have to go make sure Mr. Garayan's all   
  
right."  
  
"Fine..go ahead," Seiya said. "It's nice of you to do that."  
  
Mr. Garyan stood out on the stage looking out over the empty rows of seats.  
  
"It hurts, but not so bad," he said. "It's a nice night."  
  
"The great conductor Garyan we presume," came a couple of voices. He turned to see   
  
Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren standing a few feet away.  
  
"That's an interesting get up," Garyan said.  
  
"Get up?" Siren said. "Oh..never mind..star seed time!" she said and blasted Garyan who   
  
started yelling. Serena peered around a corner.  
  
"Oh no they're attacking the old man," Serena said and pulled out her brooch.  
  
"Galactic Moon Power!" she shouted and let the transformation begin.  
  
"Let's see what we have," Sailor Lead Crow said as the seed popped out of Garyan and   
  
turned black.  
  
The two evil Sailors sighed.  
  
"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon champion of justice and protector of senior citizens!"   
  
Sailor Moon said jumping out onto the stage.  
  
"Like we care," Lead Crow said and the two Sailors glided off.  
  
Garyan began to turn into a farce which was green skinned but wearing a tuxedo.   
  
"This can't turn out well," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Sailor Conductor!" he shouted.  
  
"I knew it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It is time for a symphony of pain," Sailor Conductor said.  
  
"Hopefully it will be unfinished," Sailor Moon said palming the emergency button on her   
  
communicator. "Moon Sword.." she said.  
  
"Oh..I see..a sword.." Sailor Conductor said. "I have a baton.."  
  
Out of his hand flashed a large pointed and sharp baton.  
  
I really should learn to use this sword. Sailor Moon thought. Sailor Conductor lunged at   
  
her. She stepped out of the way. The baton grazed her, cutting a bit into her stomach, she   
  
winced. Sailor Conductor jumped backward.  
  
"Hmm..the woodwinds really aren't loud enough!" he shouted a barrage of sharp oboe   
  
shaped projectiles flew at Sailor Moon. She dived out of the way still wincing.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted. Sailor Conductor knocked it away with his baton. It   
  
smashed into the stage and stayed there.   
  
"Uh oh.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How about a cello!" Sailor Conductor shouted and launched his attack. A massive cello   
  
flew out of nowhere at her. She ducked. More oboes flew at her. She rolled out of the way.  
  
I can't get any offense going.  
  
"Star Laser!" came a shout. A blast smashed into Sailor Conductor and knocked him into   
  
a wall.   
  
"Sailor Moon are you all right?" Star Fighter jumping down in front of her.  
  
"Sort of.." Sailor Moon said. "I'll try and heal him."  
  
"This symphony has many repeat signs!" Sailor Conductor shouted and launched a   
  
massive rain of oboes at the two. Star Fighter pulled Sailor Moon to the ground.  
  
"BASSOON!" Sailor Conductor shouted and threw a massive musical instrument at the   
  
two of them. They jumped forward as it smashed into the stone stage and made a dent in the   
  
floor.  
  
Two energy blasts flew threw the air. Sailor Conductor stepped back. An aquamarine   
  
and yellow blasts smashed into the ground.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus landed on the stage.  
  
The two fired again with their weapons and blasted Sailor Conductor back.  
  
"I got em," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!"   
  
Sailor Conductor then began to heal. Star Fighter stood up and faced the two others.   
  
Star Healer and Star Maker dropped to the ground. The other Sailor Scouts were running in the   
  
entrances.  
  
"You wanna fight Sailor Uranus?" Star Fighter said. "We're waiting."  
  
"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon said stepping between them.  
  
"We don't have to fight at all," she said.   
  
"They are intruders from another solar system," Uranus said.  
  
"It is our job to protect the planet from those intruders," Neptune said. "Unless they of   
  
course wish to cooperate more fully."  
  
"I don't care about deals, I don't trust you, you haven't earned it yet," Sailor Uranus  
  
"I saved her didn't I?" Star Fighter said.  
  
"Hey..I trust you," Sailor Moon said. "At least I'm willing to give you the chance."  
  
"Sorry Sailor Moon, we agreed not to fight each other, but that's all we'll do," Star   
  
Fighter said. "As for those two. It's still our own war."  
  
The Starlights then jumped off.  
  
"What is up with you two anyway?" Sailor Moon said. "We had a real chance. Star   
  
Fighter saved me. He's willing to be friends."  
  
"We cannot risk the safety of this planet with so little information," Uranus said.  
  
"And you agree Neptune?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I go where my intuition takes me," Neptune said.   
  
"It's too bad," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It is good that you are optimistic Sailor Moon, but not all of us can be that way," Uranus   
  
said and the pair of Outer Scouts leapt away.   
  
"Dumpling...I mean Serena...you're still here?" Seiya asked finding Serena among the   
  
empty seats of the amphitheater.  
  
"Yes, it's nice."  
  
"It's late, I can get you a ride," Seiya said.  
  
"No thanks," Serena said. "I appreciate you asking, but I can walk."  
  
And with that Serena hurried off, as Seiya followed her with eyes.   
  
"So Molly told you to buzz off?" Rick asked.  
  
"Most assuredly," Mike said.  
  
"That's somewhat unlike her," Rick said.  
  
"It is me, remember," Mike said. "I have that effect on people, even monks."   
  
"True," Rick said.   
  
"I'll tell ya though, something isn't right. Molly must have found someone else. There's no   
  
other possible explanation," Mike said.  
  
"There's always other possible explanations," Hotaru said walking up to the two of them.  
  
"Hotaru?" the two asked in surprise.  
  
"Am I that much of a surprise?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the two said.  
  
"Fools," she said and spun on her heel and walked off.  
  
"Well we kinda were jerks there," Mike said.  
  
"I blame you," Rick said.  
  
As Hotaru walked off she passed Greg and whirled towards him.  
  
"Your friends are morons. However, I have found this issue with Molly to be curious,   
  
though a waste of my time. Nonetheless, I will warn you. Not all is as it seems," Hotaru said.  
  
"Meaning?" Greg asked. "Is there some sort of evil influence or something?"   
  
"No. Not necessarily. Not everything odd in this world is caused by an evil force,"   
  
Hotaru said. "All I know is, something is not as it seems. There is something wrong here…but   
  
we can't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Hotaru, why do you know this anyway? Why are you involved? I'm just curious, this   
  
doesn't seem to be you're thing…" Greg said.  
  
"Quite all right to wonder," Hotaru said. "This is all accidental."  
  
She then turned and walked off. "Good bye," she said politely and headed away.  
  
Greg sighed and went off to join the other two.  
  
"Did you annoy her too?" Mike asked.  
  
"I rarely do," Greg said.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Came an angry shout as Steve stormed up to the three.  
  
"Eh?" the three asked.  
  
"Not only do I find out today that there was not only the widespread belief that Lita and I   
  
would fail as a couple, there was also betting going on!" Steve shouted. He glared at Mike.  
  
"Ya know…I bet ya expect me to come up with some sort of excuse, or witty comment,   
  
or something…well I'm not going to," Mike said. "I'm going to stand here and run."  
  
And with that he ran. Steve rumbled after him leaving Rick and Greg just to stare at each   
  
other blankly.  
  
"You owe me five dollars," Greg said.  
  
Rick sighed.   
  
Galaxia stormed into her throne room. Her various minions and her two daughters looked   
  
up in surprise as she turned to all of them with a gigantic scowl on her face.  
  
"I have grown tired of all this. I am going to Earth!"   
  
Hotaru stared at Galaxia's visage in front of her. It did not move, it did not speak, it just   
  
stared at her. Hotaru floated around the chamber they usually conversed in and started searching   
  
for openings in her defenses.  
  
"Apparently she no longer wishes to talk…" Hotaru said and started to poke around the   
  
insides of Galaxia's mind wondering just what had changed.   
  
"Something the matter Hotaru? Or maybe I'd be surprised if something wasn't the   
  
matter," Setsuna said with a grin as the girl approached her.  
  
"Setsuna. Galaxia is on her way here. She is done waiting."  
  
"Oh. I had suspected. Well, it may be a good thing, with no star seeds to enhance her   
  
power this might work out."  
  
"Or it might not."  
  
Setsuna nodded solemnly. 


	200. 200

Chapter 200  
  
Iron Mouse staggered down a side street, less than happy to be where she was. I will prove to   
  
Madame Galaxia that I am up to this task. Those two flying imbeciles won't take this victory   
  
away from me. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement and a familiar figure from   
  
some of her earlier exploits. She grinned and began to follow the red headed girl she had   
  
recognized before. What was her name…Milly…..Molly…yes….  
  
And so Iron Mouse began to stalk the as yet oblivious friend of Serena, grinning as she did   
  
so. Somehow you are going to be the key to this.   
  
Before class that day.  
  
"So have you been hearing the latest news reports," Lita said.  
  
"What about them?" Serena asked.  
  
"They say there's this robber running around called the Samurai," Lita said.  
  
"Oh..jee..and Adam West isn't here to stop him.." Mina muttered.  
  
"Huh.." the others said.  
  
"Never mind. The Samurai? What a stupid name," Mina said.  
  
"He's said to be dangerous," Amy said.  
  
"In fact I'd watch out Serena, he's in your neighborhood," Lita said.  
  
"Oh…no…I'm home alone for the night" Serena said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry..I can be your bodyguard," Seiya said wandering up.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure...I wouldn't mind," Seiya said.  
  
"Oh…hmm...I guess..." Serena said.  
  
The other four girls glanced at each other. Taiki and Yaten did the same.  
  
Iron Mouse sat in a small alcove at Galaxy TV nervously. She rubbed a bruise on her face   
  
and sighed.  
  
"Hurts all over," she said to herself.  
  
"Poor you," Alumnium Siren said coming to a stop briefly as she passed by. Siren has a   
  
slight cut on her cheek from her last battle. "What exactly did you do? Stumble into a bar fight?"  
  
"None of your business," Iron Mouse said. "I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine, all I can say is hopefully Galaxia will make your death relatively painless," Siren   
  
added and walked away.  
  
Iron Mouse growled.   
  
"I'm having a bad day," she muttered and started leafing through a magazine.  
  
The small set of offices on one of the lower floors of SDF Headquarters was not much,   
  
but the four former Negaverse generals were glad to have them, and the fee for their services that   
  
came with their jobs. Jaedite was the lone occupant of the office suite and he sat behind a small   
  
desk leafing through a magazine filled with advice on how to wow a woman. Zoicite entered   
  
from the hall and Jaedite hurriedly tossed the magazine inside his desk.  
  
"You're such a fool," she said. "You aren't going to get any woman interested in you   
  
reading stuff like that."  
  
"I don't need advice from you," Jaedite said.   
  
Zoicite grinned.  
  
"You might think that, but sooner or later you'll want to know all the secrets I can tell   
  
you, and you'll pay for it, well," Zoicite said.   
  
"Keep thinking that, keep hoping I will need your help, cause it's not going to happen. I'm   
  
more than capable of romancing someone. I did so much good work during the invasion, the   
  
ladies were all over me."  
  
"The brainwashing energy can do that," Zoicite said.  
  
"It had nothing to do with brainwashing energy! I am well attuned to the opposite   
  
gender's needs."   
  
"Is that why you're wearing a lime green blazer?" Zoicite asked.  
  
Jaedite grimaced and rushed out.  
  
Malichite strode in moments later.  
  
"What was his problem?" he asked.  
  
"He's doubting himself right about now I'd gather," Zoicite said.   
  
"I miss my cape," Malichite said and slid into his chair. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I think we should get married."  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Married."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's important, it wasn't exactly a big deal during the invasion, after all who would   
  
conduct the ceremony…but…now I think it's important," Malichite continued.  
  
"But..I've never thought about it before…I…"   
  
"Are we not in love?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Eternally?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then what's the problem?" Malichite asked.  
  
"Um…no problem…I just…it's unexpected," Zoicite said.  
  
Malichite looked her over curiously.  
  
"What?" Zoicite asked. "It's a bit sudden you know," She added her voice rising.  
  
"It's not that, I guess you need time to think about it, I just think you'd be better looking   
  
in a skirt," Malichite said.  
  
Zoicite glared at him.  
  
At lunch that day.  
  
"So you have no problem with Seiya staying at your house?" Amy asked.  
  
"He just wanted to be my bodyguard," Serena said. "And I am a bit scared."  
  
"Seiya's ours," Lita and Mina said. "Don't get any ideas."   
  
"I've got Darien, I don't need Seiya. There is no way Seiya, a good singer he may be, will   
  
ever surpass Darien," Serena said. "He was nice enough to ask to guard me. No one else   
  
offered. So I said yeah."  
  
"I guess," Amy said. "Still...are you sure that's his only motive?"  
  
"Uh...I hope so," Serena said. "What other motive could he have?"   
  
The girls as expected all traded glances.  
  
Mike had commandeered the school's gym, as he was often able to do, and once again   
  
wearing his mock Negaverse uniform he leapt atop a vaulting horse and stood facing the crowd of   
  
male students assembled.  
  
"Gentlemen…it has gotten worse. Not only have we had to deal with the incursion of the   
  
menacing Three Lights who seek to deprive of our aura of coolness or something to that   
  
effect…" Mike began. "They have wronged our top student, the shining star that keeps this   
  
school from being perceived as a haven well…for people like me…the one girl who owns the city   
  
academically, who is the best of the best, you know who I speak of!"   
  
"Amy!" the crowd shouted as a massive banner bearing a cartoonish, practically manga   
  
version of Amy's face unfurled behind Mike.  
  
"Indeed…and for that…the Three Lights deserve more than just usual punishment, they   
  
deserve…unusual punishment!"   
  
The crowd growled.  
  
Rick sighed. Greg looked around not understanding how Mike was the way he is.  
  
"So!" Mike said. "Our cause takes on greater meaning, not only will we protect our social   
  
lives, but we shall protect her form further Academic distraction and the one way to do that is   
  
through the destruction, preferably by legal means, of the Three Lights!"   
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"Who's with me!"   
  
The crowd roared again.  
  
"Now…to the place!"  
  
And with Mike in the lead the army of high school students headed out of the gym.  
  
Back at her house, Serena was cleaning her house frantically to make it presentable.   
  
Vacuuming and washing floors and various other things.   
  
"See I can work hard!" she said to herself. "Though no one's here to see it," she   
  
muttered.  
  
The doorbell rang and she opened it to admit a disguised Seiya.  
  
"Seiya, why do you chose such easy to see through disguises," She said.  
  
"But…this is difficult…no one noticed…before.." Seiya said unsurely.  
  
"Oh...I can tell it's you," Serena said.  
  
"Oh," Seiya said. "Not a bad place you have here," Seiya said.  
  
"Yes, well I try," Serena said.  
  
Meanwhile outside. A large group of girls were creeping towards the house from the   
  
north.   
  
"So Seiya's in Serena's house," one of the girls said.  
  
"This could lead to something big," one of the other girls was saying.  
  
"It's not fair. She already has Darien, she shouldn't be allowed to take away another   
  
eligible dreamy man from us," yet another girl said.  
  
An equally large group of guys were creeping towards the house from the south.  
  
"So Seiya's in Serena's house," one of the guys said.  
  
"This is going to be trouble," another guy said.  
  
"We shall make it trouble," a third added.  
  
Back in the house, Seiya was in the bathroom and Luna had crept down from Serena's   
  
room.  
  
"Serena...psst.." Luna said looking around a corner.  
  
"What is it Luna?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Are you sure about having that boy in your house?"  
  
"He's just being my bodyguard."  
  
"Are you sure?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Serena said.  
  
"It may start out that way. Be careful."  
  
"I will, I will," Serena said. "Don't be such a worry wart."  
  
"She has no common sense at all," Luna muttered.  
  
Back outside the house, a block away, Mike was being held on the shoulders of two of the   
  
school's larger students. He was wearing the uniform and looking down at the mass of boys   
  
scattered about the area.  
  
"Gentlemen…our destiny is at hand," he said.  
  
Steve and Rick glanced at each other.  
  
Mike let a sinister grin form on his face and began to cackle.  
  
"Do I hear cackling?" Seiya asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think the foods almost ready," Serena said obliviously and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Seiya looked around noticing the picture of Serena and Darien sitting prominently on the   
  
front table. Serena wouldn't have dared put it out when here parent's were home, but she wanted   
  
to remind Seiya of his place. Seiya glanced at the picture and sighed.  
  
"So you have a boyfriend?" he asked.   
  
"Overseas, yes," Serena said.  
  
"Then I still have a chance," Seiya said to himself quietly.  
  
"Now, all we need is for the Samurai to attack Seiya. If he can beat Seiya, then Seiya will   
  
have failed and will be eternally embarrassed," Mike said.  
  
Urawa walked up.  
  
"Are you all aware that every girl in the school is on the other side of the house a block   
  
up?" he asked.  
  
"Hadn't noticed," Mike said. "But this is excellent. It will allow us to embarrass Seiya in   
  
front of everyone."  
  
"YEAH!" the group all shouted.  
  
"Shush!" Mike said.  
  
"I know I heard something.." Seiya said.  
  
"This is a strange neighborhood," Serena said.  
  
"Would you mind if I took a shower?"  
  
"Uh...well...that's awfully forward isn't it?"  
  
"I'm just asking," Seiya said.  
  
"Uh..sure.." Serena said.  
  
"Now here he is, the Samurai," Mike said.  
  
Rick emerged in a Samurai outfit, complete with a mask over his face and a hood to   
  
obscure his head.  
  
"I don't like this already," Rick said.  
  
"Hey...this'll be cool," Steve said.  
  
"Yes…very…cool," Mike said and began cackling.  
  
"As a man of intelligence can you really sanction such actions?" Urawa said to Greg.  
  
"You dumped my sister," Greg replied.  
  
Urawa growled.  
  
"Now wait a sec, before this all happens," Steve said. "Just how many of you thought me   
  
and Lita were going to fail?"  
  
The guys all looked at each other.  
  
"I promise only to take out my aggression on Mike," Steve said. "Come on, up with the   
  
hands."   
  
The entire group raised their hands.  
  
"I'll burn the town!" Mike shouted and raced down the street. Steve raced after him.  
  
"Wait..here comes the girls," Greg said. The guys all hid a little more carefully as the   
  
other four scouts and Artemis approached the door to Serena's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
Serena carefully moved to the door and opened it.  
  
"We're self invited!" her four friends shouted.  
  
"Ehh...come in won't you?" Serena said.  
  
"Where's Seiya?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh..um..." Serena said. Great, they had to come in while he's in the shower.  
  
It was at that moment that Seiya emerged from the bathroom in just a towel.  
  
The five girls starred at him. He starred back.  
  
"I just um…need another towel," he muttered and grabbed it before going back into the   
  
bathroom.  
  
Everyone glanced at Serena. She sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need another towel Seiya!" Mina shouted and moved to head   
  
down the hall. The other girls tackled her.  
  
The girls all hanging out a block away were becoming even more agitated.  
  
"So not only Serena, but now those four are trying to acquire what is rightfully   
  
mine..er..ours!" one of the girls shouted.  
  
"No fair!" the girls all shouted.  
  
"They will pay for this," the girls all said.  
  
"Taiki, Yaten," a girl said. The girls all dove for cover. Taiki and Yaten strolled down   
  
the street slightly disguised and didn't even notice.  
  
Back in the house.  
  
"Well this is a surprise," Seiya said. "Do you girls normally do everything together?"  
  
"Not everything," the five said blushed.  
  
"I don't get it," Seiya said nervously.  
  
"We're very close," Serena said.   
  
"So..what inspired you all to show up here?" Seiya asked.  
  
"We were in the neighborhood," the four replied.  
  
"I see.." Seiya said.  
  
"And we'll be in the kitchen," Raye said. The five girls bolted up and headed into the   
  
kitchen.  
  
"What's this about?" Serena asked.  
  
"Seiya is here the entire night, we need to find someway to impress him so that one of us   
  
leaves as his girlfriend," Mina said.  
  
"Namely me," Lita said.   
  
"We'll just see," Mina said.  
  
"And just what do you intend to do to accomplish this?" Serena asked.  
  
"We've got a team effort going on....here.." Mina finished her eyes began to   
  
narrow....sitting on the counter was a large insect.  
  
"Bu...bug.." she said.  
  
"Bug..." the other four said and looked at it.  
  
"Bug!" they shouted.  
  
"What's going on," Seiya said hurrying into the kitchen. The five girls were backing up   
  
from the counter.  
  
"It's..a..bug..." Mina said.  
  
"Amy..didn't you pick up a snake once..you go get it," Lita said.  
  
"That was a nonpoisonous snake, who knows what kind of diseases this bug may be   
  
carrying," Amy said.  
  
"Ah! It's taking off!" Serena said. The girls screeched.  
  
"I'll get it," Seiya said.  
  
There as crashing as the girls tried to get out of the way and Seiya desperately tried to get   
  
rid of the bug. Minutes later the six, all tired were sitting out in the living room again catching   
  
their breath.  
  
"We got it," Lita muttered.  
  
"I got it," Seiya said.   
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Serena said and walked to it slowly she opened it to see Taiki and Yaten   
  
there.  
  
"We heard Seiya was here, and wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything," Taiki said.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," Serena said. "Come on in."  
  
The walked in to see the other four girls and Seiya sitting there.  
  
"Did we miss the party?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Yaten! How good it is to see you!" Mina said.   
  
"Uh..right.." Yaten said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hello Taiki," Amy said blushing slightly.  
  
"Hello," Taiki said confidently.  
  
"What's going on in there now?" Mike asked returning covered in dirt.  
  
"We can't tell, but needless to say, there are the five girls and the Three Lights in there,"   
  
Urawa said perched up in a tree.  
  
"Rick you sure you don't want to go in?" Steve said.  
  
"Can't the Samurai have some henchmen?" Rick asked.  
  
"That would be too obvious." Greg said.  
  
"I agree," Urawa said.  
  
"Then I'm not going," Rick said.  
  
The guys all sighed.  
  
Inside, the eight students were sitting around a table playing cards.  
  
"This is the most normal thing they've ever done together," Luna said.  
  
"Do you think they're actually maturing?" Artemis said.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"Not likely," Luna said.  
  
"Hmm...I raise ten," Lita said tossing some chips into the pile.  
  
"I'm in," Yaten said.  
  
"Me too," Taiki said.  
  
"Out," Seiya said.  
  
"Out," Serena said.  
  
"Out," Amy said.  
  
"Out," Raye said.  
  
"In," Mina said.  
  
"Okay.." Lita said and laid down her hand.  
  
"Oo..that's lucky," Yaten said and thrust his cards down.  
  
"Umm...I don't think this wins, I just have a bunch of random hearts," Mina said.  
  
"Then why did you stay in?" Yaten asked.  
  
"We're not playing with real money," Mina said. "What do I care?"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Serena said and stood up.  
  
"I'll go with you, just in case," Seiya said.   
  
Lita glanced out the window.  
  
"Don't open the door!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone became alert quickly.  
  
"Is it the Samurai?" Raye said.  
  
"Worse, it's a camera crew," Lita said.  
  
"Camera crew?" Yaten said.  
  
"We gotta hide," Taiki said.  
  
"If someone saw us here," Seiya said.  
  
"Forget that! If my parents knew all of you were over…they'd go nuts," Serena said.  
  
The scouts were soon scrambling to find hiding places in the various places of the house.   
  
Serena opened the door.  
  
"HI! We're the Surprise Television film crew," a guy said.  
  
"Uh...that's great and all," Serena said. "But.."  
  
"But what? Don't you want to be on TV?" the guy asked.  
  
"Sure," Serena said. "But tonight's a bad time."  
  
"Why?" the guy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh.well..why don't you come in and have some tea at least..." Serena said.  
  
"Oh.um..thank you," the guy said and walked in.  
  
"I don't want to be a bad hostess, even if I am a little unprepared," Serena said.  
  
"That's the idea. We're supposed to capture the essence of life, people going about their   
  
daily business," the guy said. "Because sometimes it's nice to know there are normal people doing   
  
normal things."  
  
"You um..get ratings?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um..yes.." the guy said.  
  
"Oh.. good for you," Serena said. "I'll get the tea."  
  
"What do you intend to do about them?" Mina and Yaten asked poking their heads out of   
  
a cupboard.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourselves," Serena said.  
  
The two blushed.  
  
"I'm going to give them some tea and send them on their way...Mina..why don't you   
  
entertain them," Serena said.  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"My parents wouldn't have a problem if one of my friends was over here."  
  
"No, I'm in the cupboard with Yaten."  
  
"But.." Yaten began. Mina pulled back inside and closed the door.  
  
"So much for that idea," Serena thought.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
Serena dashed to it.  
  
"No don't get up," she said to the film crew. She opened it to see Haruka, Michiru,   
  
Setsuna, and Hotaru standing there.  
  
"I think we need to talk," Setsuna said.  
  
"This is a really, really bad time," Serena said.  
  
"Wow..visitors," the film guy said.  
  
"Who are they?" Haruka muttered.  
  
"One reason you guys should come back another time," Serena said.  
  
"At least let us come in a minute," Setsuna said.  
  
"Fine, fine," Serena said. "Will you film guys sit down. I'm finishing the tea."  
  
The film guys all shrugged.  
  
"Listen Serena we and the other scouts have to meet somewhere it's about the Starlights,"   
  
Setsuna whispered.  
  
"Setsuna I'd love to, but I'm watching the house, this film crew is here, the rest of the   
  
girls are hiding in various places, Mina's down here," Serena said pointing at a cupboard. "And   
  
the Three Lights are here too..I have to get rid of that film crew and then Seiya promised to be my   
  
bodyguard. Tomorrow is good."  
  
"I see.." Setsuna said a bit overwhelmed by the experience.  
  
"Now let's see your star seed!" came a shout. The scouts all looked. In the living room   
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren was blasting the film producer and a small object popped out.  
  
"Geez..it's a dud," Aluminum Siren said and dashed towards the group in human form.   
  
They all scattered as she winged Sailor awkwardly stumbled out the door and flew off..   
  
The cupboard door slid open and Mina crawled out followed by Yaten.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina said.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the scouts came running down the stairs.  
  
"What's happening?" Lita said.  
  
Serena pointed as the tv guy was turned into a farce.  
  
"Um..this is a problem," Amy said.  
  
"Sailor Surprise! Hah!" the farce shouted becoming a strange multicolored creature   
  
wearing a puffy outfit. "Hey..how big is this room anyway?"  
  
The twelve others in the room looked around.  
  
"Bigger than I thought," Serena said.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hmm..that might be our next guest..answer it," Sailor Surprise said.  
  
"Okay," Serena said nervously and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Candygram," Guardian Neptune said as the four Guardian Scouts stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh..a candygram..how nice.." Serena said and stepped out of the way. "This is my   
  
house…be careful with it, you're not the a-team," she whispered. The four nodded, slid into the   
  
room and fired, hitting Sailor Surprise, he fell back and tripped over the table and smashed into it.   
  
"What did I just say!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Everyone out!" Uranus said.  
  
The various groups headed out the door.  
  
Sailor Surprise stood up.  
  
"Hmm..that hurt," he said. "Who are you four?"  
  
"We are the Guardian Scouts! All for one!" they began.  
  
"And four for four!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Oh.." Sailor Surprise said. "Okay..let's start the battle. He charged forward. Uranus   
  
leapt at him and did a spin kick. Sailor Surprise spun and smashed right through the front   
  
window.  
  
"Hmm..Serena's going to kill you,:" Neptune said.  
  
"I know, can't worry about that," Uranus said.   
  
Sailor Surprise jumped back in the window.  
  
"Hah..now I'll just use my powers of the mind!" he said. Out of his head flashed a laser   
  
blast. The guys jumped out of the way.   
  
The door opened the Sailor Scouts, all nine of them, rushed in the door. Seconds later the   
  
Starlights leapt in the window.  
  
"AHHH! The window!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Serena's poor window!"  
  
"Let's see what this can do," Jupiter said. She swung forward and threw a punch at Sailor   
  
Surprise who slid aside and knocked Jupiter into the television.  
  
Sailor Moon began to whimper.  
  
Sailor Pluto swung her staff and hit Sailor Surprise knocking him to the ground. She also   
  
hit several plants along the way.   
  
Sailor Moon whimpered again.  
  
The four Guardians, and the four outer Sailors focused their energy attacks and hit Sailor   
  
Surprise, the Starlights caught him before he fell down and did any more damage.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon," Mercury said.  
  
"Oh..uh..right..." Sailor Moon moaned. "Galactic Healing Activation," she said and soon   
  
Sailor Surprise was healed. Uranus and Neptune glared at the Starlights.  
  
"It's time!"  
  
"No!" the scouts said. The Sailor Scouts jumped and held back the Starlights while the   
  
Guardians held back Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
"This is Serena's house," the Sailor Scouts said.  
  
"Care to step outside," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Gladly," Star Fighter said.  
  
"You fight later, there has been enough excitement here all right?" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Very well," Star Fighter said and the Starlights leapt off.  
  
The rest of the scouts reverted to human form.   
  
"What a night," Serena muttered.  
  
"Why are there hundreds of girls and boys surrounding the house by the way?" Michiru   
  
asked.  
  
Everyone glanced at her.  
  
"Samurai!" came a shout. They all turned to see a man in a Samurai get up standing there.  
  
"Hey…you know that isn't one of ours," Mike said.  
  
"Right, he's about six feet tall..which means.." Rick said.  
  
"He's the real burglar," Rick said.  
  
The samurai held a large Katana in front of him. Sailor Saturn stepped forward.  
  
"And what are you supposed to be?" she asked.  
  
"You dare to challenge me?" the Samurai said backing up and readying himself.  
  
"If you say so," Sailor Saturn said raising her silence glaive.  
  
"Yeah! You show him Sailor Saturn!" the guys all shouted emerging from their hiding   
  
places.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Samurai said in shock.  
  
"Guess Seiya isn't going to do the job he signed on for," Sailor Saturn said.   
  
"I'll show you!" Samurai said and ran at her. Sailor Saturn swung her glaive and knocked   
  
the Samurai's sword away.  
  
The Samurai stepped back.  
  
"Gentlemen, I think this would be best handled by all of you," Saturn said.  
  
"Get em!" the guys said and rushed out of the bushes and tackled the Samurai.  
  
"Is this night over yet?" Serena muttered.   
  
"Are you all right?" Seiya said running up with the other Three Lights.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you," Serena said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Well we were just running, that's all like you were," Yaten said.   
  
"I see," Serena said. "Well the Samurai's been taken care of, but I guess you can go home   
  
now," Serena said. The look on her face suggested it wasn't just an option.  
  
Seiya nodded unsurely and the Three Lights headed away.   
  
"We love you guys!" the girls all shouted from up the street.  
  
"AH!" the three shouted and raced away.  
  
Serena turned and looked at her friends.  
  
"I…." she said nothing else, and walked into her house, shutting the door as she did so. A   
  
piece of the front window fell to the ground.  
  
"I think we've all learned a lot today," Mike said.  
  
The others glanced at him.  
  
"Away Away!" he shouted. A pair of guys picked him up and carried him down the street   
  
as the rest of the students hauled the Samurai towards the local police station.  
  
"Did it used to be this silly?" Hotaru said.  
  
"It was never this bad," Lita said.  
  
"We had our moments," Amy said.  
  
Chief Kino warily looked down a conference room table at the group of various police   
  
Superintendents who surrounded it. Shinobu Ozaki sat beside him trying her best not to look too   
  
nervous at the one of the first major staff meetings Kino was to have.   
  
"Sir, there really is something we must bring to your attention," Public Security bureau   
  
Chief Kakinomoto said rising from his chair.   
  
"Of course," Kino said still getting used to being called sir by a man twenty years his   
  
senior.  
  
"Despite the focus of many on the extra-terrestrial threats to our country, I am forced to   
  
point out an even more devious threat that is all too human," the head said. "Sir, we have reliable   
  
information suggesting there will be a terrorist attack within Tokyo sometime in the near future."  
  
"I've read the same reports, and cross checked with the SDF. Is there anything more we   
  
know then the various vague information?" Kino asked.  
  
The Public Security chief hesitated a bit, surprised that Kino was aware of the issue.   
  
"Sir, I guess you are already aware of the issue," Kakinomoto replied.  
  
"And I have approved your safe guards, as well as had the SDF bring us there own action   
  
plan."  
  
"Yes sir, we received it, but sir, I guess my point is, we cannot allow ourselves to get   
  
distracted too far from the normal threats to this city."  
  
"We haven't," Shinobu Ozaki said rising. "Though Chief I would expect that you would   
  
have expected us to largely due to our backgrounds. Chief Kino however reads all the reports you   
  
send him, and normally has follow-ups requested as soon as he can. As for me, I've been looking   
  
over the other domestic issues including the fact that we have a large upsurge in robberies in   
  
Roppongi which has yet to be solved. So don't assume gentlemen our focus is diverted."  
  
"Well she stole my thunder," Kino said. "However, I appreciate your diligence. Let's find   
  
these terrorists and stop them."  
  
The group all nodded and soon the meeting broke up.  
  
"I wasn't too forward was I?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Not really, but he's right about one thing. There is definitely something going on. I don't   
  
know as much about Counter-Terrorism as I would like, but when I spoke to the SDF they   
  
seemed extremely worried about it, and the fact they were showing that openly is a sign   
  
something is up," Kino said.  
  
"Regardless of being arrogant blowhards the Public Security Bureau is very good at what   
  
it does," Ozaki replied. "They'll stop them."  
  
Kino nodded.  
  
"So all we have to worry about is all the other crimes, and the impending doom no doubt   
  
flying towards us on an asteroid or something," he added.  
  
Ozaki shrugged. 


	201. 201

Chapter 201  
  
Serena was slowly walking down the street, tired after a long day of school.  
  
I just realized for the first time just how completely bored I am in class. She thought.   
  
And that annoys me. She pushed open the door to her house and walked inside.  
  
"I'm home," she muttered.  
  
"Serena is something wrong?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Wrong, no....nothing..just that school couldn't be any less interesting," Serena said.  
  
"Oh..well..there's someone here who'd like to say hello to you," her mother said.  
  
"Who?" Serena asked.  
  
Her mother moved out of the kitchen and lead Serena into the living room. Sitting on the   
  
couch was a small girl.  
  
"This is your cousin Chibi Chibi, she'll be staying with us for a while," her mother said.  
  
Serena looked at the girl nervously.  
  
"Cousin?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course Serena," her mother said. "You know from Uncle Kazushi and Aunt Omitsu."   
  
"Oh..they did have a kid didn't they?" Serena said.  
  
"Of course...and this is it," Her mother said with confusion. "What's getting to you?"  
  
"Uh..nothing.nothing at all," Serena said.  
  
"Say hello to your cousin Chibi Chibi." Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"Chibi chibi," the girl replied with a massive smile on her face.  
  
"She seems to say that a lot," Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"Oh...anyway..I gotta go..." Serena said  
  
"Oh no you don't, I have to go out for groceries Serena, and I need you to come along to   
  
help me watch Chibi Chibi."  
  
"Can't you wait for Sammy and go then."  
  
"You're so good with children though Serena."  
  
"I am?" Serena asked.  
  
Meanwhile the other four girls were sitting at the crown restaurant.  
  
"I've been thinking that these attacks must stop," Mina said.  
  
"It's a noble goal, but we don't know where Galaxia is coming from," Amy said.  
  
"No, I mean the attacks on the Three Lights."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So do you have a plan Mina?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think I do, we have to become vigilant and then when we continue to save them they'll   
  
be more endeared to our hearts," Mina said.  
  
"Sounds good in theory," Raye said. "But lately those guys have been getting even better   
  
at tripping them up. They've got Greg, Urawa, and Melvin on their side."  
  
"So..we got Amy," Mina said.   
  
"I'm really not interested in this," Amy said. "I already have to fight enough battles."  
  
"But Amy, consider it a challenge," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, you like a challenge don't you?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh...I'm not so sure,"Amy said.  
  
"She's in," the other three said.  
  
And at the grocery store.  
  
"Can't I have this cereal?" Serena asked.  
  
"No Serena," her mother said.  
  
"What about this one?" Serena asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about.."  
  
"Where's Chibi Chibi!"  
  
"Oh no.." Serena said.  
  
The girl had disappeared.  
  
"We have to find her!" Serena's mother said urgently.  
  
"I'll do it," Serena said and started searching aisle after aisle.  
  
Then she noticed the girl walking out the door out of the corner of her eye. She quickly   
  
followed after her. When she got outside she couldn't see which direction Chibi Chibi had gone   
  
in.  
  
"She's here for one day, and already this," Serena muttered hit her communicator.  
  
"You guys there?" Serena said.  
  
"We're in high level planning meetings," Mina said. "What is it?"  
  
"My cousin's missing."  
  
"What cousin?"  
  
"I have no time to explain it, but she's a very young girl..I need your help to find her."  
  
"Where are you?" Raye asked.  
  
"Tenth street market."  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll see what we can do," Raye said.  
  
Serena sighed and pushed another button.  
  
"Greg maybe you can help me. My cousin's missing."  
  
"Ahem...all right..."  
  
"Don't ask..anyway...can you use Patterson's cameras to search the area around the tenth   
  
street market for a girl shorter then Rini was, and with reddish pink hair."  
  
Serena was soon running down the street one way to look hoping Chibi Chibi was all   
  
right.  
  
The other four girls were hurrying down the street. Mina stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" the other three looked.  
  
"Check that out," Mina said and pointed at a large mural of the Three Lights painted on   
  
the wall.  
  
"That's nice," Lita said. The four stared at it for a few minutes.  
  
"We gotta go," Raye said and they soon raced down the street again.  
  
Serena hurried down her own street looking for the girl. There was still nothing. She kept   
  
running looking down every alley and into every shop. She rounded a corner and smashed   
  
right into the other girls. They all fell down in a heap.  
  
"SERENA!" Raye snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm in hysterics here," Serena said. "My communicator."  
  
"She's heading north on 7th," Greg said.  
  
"The other way," Lita said and the five hurried down the other way hoping they weren't   
  
too late.  
  
When they arrived they saw a police officer standing next to her.  
  
"Aw..good...a cop found her," Serena said. They walked up.  
  
"Thank you for finding her officer, she's my cousin," Serena said.  
  
"Oh...hello Serena," Seiya said turning around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena said.  
  
"I'm a police officer for a day, you know...publicity," Seiya said.  
  
"I see, you actually did your job Seiya," Yaten said as he and Taiki similarly attired came   
  
walked up.  
  
"We love men in uniform," Lita and Mina said.   
  
"She's your cousin Serena?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, she's staying with me for a few days," Serena said. The four girls glanced at each   
  
other. They had heard that story from a mysterious girl before.  
  
"My mother will probably want to pick her up," Serena said.  
  
"Well..we kinda have to take her back the police station and report it, so we can make   
  
sure she's being turned over the proper guardian," Seiya said.  
  
"I'd better go tell my mother she's been found, the rest of you can go with them right?"   
  
Serena asked. "As if I needed to ask."  
  
"It is our civic duty!" Mina said.  
  
"Thought so," Serena said and hurried off.  
  
"We should get her back," Seiya said and picked up Chibi Chibi. She smiled.  
  
"Did I mention that you looked good in that..." Mina began.  
  
"Yes," Yaten said.  
  
"Oh..well..you can never be too complimentary."  
  
"I disagree."  
  
"You do? Why?"  
  
Yaten sighed.  
  
Suddenly a rocket slammed into the ground in front of them.  
  
"Another attack?" Taiki muttered.  
  
"No...Steve just has terrible aim," Lita said.   
  
As expected, the trio of Steve, Mike, and Rick soon came hurrying around the corner.  
  
"Steve, I thought you had stopped, city ordinance remember?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh..well...it was supposed to be a submarine," Steve said.  
  
"Hey you," Seiya barked.  
  
"Huh.." Steve said.  
  
"Don't disturb the peace like that, or I'll arrest you."  
  
"Don't make me laugh Seiya," Steve said.   
  
"If your police officers, where are your badges?" Mike said.  
  
"Badges?" Seiya said.  
  
"We don't need no stinkin badges!" Rick, Steve, and Mike said and started laughing and   
  
walked off.  
  
"Just what is the deal with them?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Long story," the girls said.  
  
"Looks like you actually did a good job," Patrol Section Chief Numajiri said emerging   
  
from his office at the Juuban Police Station. The girls were standing around. Serena's mother   
  
was holding Chibi Chibi. The Three Lights were standing waiting.  
  
"To serve and protect you know," Seiya said.  
  
"That's good, well..you three have done your job for the day," the Section Chief said   
  
turning to the Three Lights. "You can go on home."  
  
"We were kinda getting into it," Taiki said.  
  
"Don't let it go to your heads," Detective Ozaki said brusquely as he walked by.   
  
Detective Tsumura grinned and followed.  
  
"Now that you three aren't busy any more, you want some dinner?" Mina said. "I'll pay."  
  
"We can pay, but sure," Seiya said.  
  
The Three Lights and the girls were soon heading out.   
  
Serena waited there with her mother.  
  
"Let's try not to lose her again, okay Serena," Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"I know, sorry," Serena said.  
  
"It happens, but I wouldn't want to explain it to her parents, that's all."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Then we're agreed."  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi shouted.  
  
As the scouts headed out, a swarm of police cars pulled up and a group of officers pulled   
  
Rick, Steve, and Mike, out of the back.  
  
"What am I being arrested for? I'm just a bystander!"Mike said.  
  
"Come on," one of the officers said.  
  
"Come on Steve, tell him I wasn't in on it?" Mike said.  
  
"If I go down, you're coming with me," Steve said with a grin.  
  
"Don't you joke with me," Mike said.  
  
"Well..I can't say I'm sorry to see that happen," Seiya said.  
  
"Come on girls bail us out!" Mike said.  
  
"Sorry guys," Mina said.  
  
"Maybe some jail time will do you good," Lita said.  
  
"Heh heh...see ya later Rick," Raye said.  
  
"We'll remember this," Rick snapped. The girls and the Three Lights all laughed   
  
Meanwhile Greg came around a corner dressed in a suit.  
  
"What are you up to?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm those three's lawyer," he muttered.  
  
"How?" Lita said.  
  
"No idea," he said and sighed before walking into the station.  
  
"No...I want to see this," Lita said turning back into the station. The other girls grinned   
  
and began to follow.  
  
"We have to be going," Taiki said.  
  
"Oh..wait for me," Mina said.  
  
"Not without the rest of us," Raye said and dragged her back into the Police Station. The   
  
Three Lights shrugged and walked off.  
  
Inside the lobby, Mike, Steve, and Rick were sitting there. Serena's mother was filling out   
  
paperwork patiently.  
  
"So..what are you in for?" Serena asked.  
  
"They traced the rocket back to us," Steve muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and now he wants us to take the fall with him," Rick said.  
  
"Come on Serena, bail us out, we'll pay it back," Mike said.  
  
"Sorry guys, no one touches my snack budget," Serena said.  
  
"You jokers," Detective Ozaki said wandering up to the boys. "Now..Steve..listen to   
  
me..find another hobby, or the next time, you're going straight to prison."  
  
"Yes sir," Steve said.   
  
"Okay..you three...you can go...but if I catch you in here again.." Ozaki said. "It's not   
  
going to be pretty."  
  
"Uh..sure..thank you sir," Steve said.  
  
Greg walked up.  
  
"Excellent work Greg, we've been set free," Mike said.  
  
"This is why we hired you to be our lawyer," Rick said.  
  
"Good job," Steve said.  
  
"Oh..um..thanks..." Greg said.  
  
"You four are a piece of work," Lita said.  
  
"Ozaki!" Tsumura said hurrying up.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Something's going on at the Dark Moon Agency," Tsumura said. "We just got the call!"  
  
"Now? During the day!" Ozaki said. "Let's go!"   
  
The two hurried out.  
  
The scouts all looked at each other.  
  
"I'll catch up," Serena said.  
  
The others hurried out.  
  
The Dark Moon Travel Agency's front entrance had been destroyed as a large energy   
  
dragon was now standing in the roadway.  
  
"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Sapphire said poking his head from behind a   
  
car.  
  
"An interesting question," Diamond replied.  
  
The four sisters hid behind another car looking at the dragon in various stages of shock.  
  
"It's going to destroy everything," Avery said worriedly.  
  
"But why is it here?" Bertie asked.  
  
An unmarked police car skidded to a stop at the end of the street. Ozaki and Tsumura   
  
emerged. Various police cars were converging on the area, but keeping their distance.  
  
"Looks like the case became a bit more clear cut," Tsumura said.  
  
"Stupid alien energies," Ozaki said.  
  
Energy attacks from all directions hit the dragon and knocked it back as the scouts arrived   
  
on the scene. The dragon staggered backwards and nearly smashed into the remains of the   
  
agency and surrounding buildings. People were still scurrying out of the way hurriedly.  
  
"Let's stop this thing before it kills somebody," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"BWAHAHAAHAAH!" came a frenzied laugh as a darkly dressed figure leapt at them.   
  
The eight dived out of the way to see a small daimon like creature hopping up and down and   
  
taunting them.  
  
"Could that be…." Ozaki said.  
  
"The prowler that was laughing and disturbing the peace…" Tsumura said. The two both   
  
nodded.  
  
"I'll take em!" Guardian Pluto said and raced at the daimon.   
  
"Better to have help!" Sailor Jupiter said following. The daimon leapt to a rooftop. The   
  
two followed.  
  
"All right…then we'll handle this dragon thing…" Mars said. "Suggestions?"  
  
"Let's try to lure it somewhere better suited for combat," Saturn said.   
  
"Excellent idea," Mercury said.  
  
"Go ahead Neptune," Venus said.  
  
Neptune glanced at her. "Oh well, I'm good at this."  
  
He then raced at the dragon firing off energy bolts. The dragon swung its head towards   
  
him, but he avoided it and raced down a side street, the dragon followed.  
  
Serena hurried down a Juuban area street, finally free of her mother and hopeful of finding   
  
a place to hide and transform, instead she found Molly hurriedly rushing towards her. Her clothes   
  
were torn and her hair was a mess..  
  
"Molly?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena!" Molly shouted and collapsed into her arms.  
  
Serena held her in surprise.  
  
"Molly are you…."  
  
She didn't get the rest of the word's out as to her shock another figure slid into view out   
  
of an alley. A second Molly...  
  
"What….." Serena said.  
  
"Of all the luck!" The second Molly shouted and shot an energy blast from her hands   
  
which hit both Molly and Serena and threw them to the ground. Molly absorbed most of the blow   
  
and collapsed.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena shouted and slowly standing.   
  
"Who cares!" the Second Molly shouted and sent another blast flying at Serena. Serena   
  
dodged this one easily and to her surprise grabbed a nearby potted plant and flung it Molly's way.   
  
The evil Molly dived out of the way and charged her.  
  
A wand of metal swung out and connected hitting Molly to the ground. Sailor Pluto   
  
glanced at Serena.  
  
"That explains a few things doesn't it?" she said.  
  
Serena glanced at her still in surprise.  
  
"Naru Osaka…surrender," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"NEVER!" the second Molly shouted and leapt up readying another energy attack.   
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"   
  
A familiar wave of energy smashed through a store window and hit Naru from the side   
  
propelling her into the street. She whirled and dived out of the way of several oncoming cars to   
  
reach the other side of the street.   
  
Sailor Pluto vaulted over the street and smacked her with her staff. The orb on the staff   
  
glowed and Naru disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
She then vaulted back across the street as Sailor Saturn emerged from the store.  
  
"What….is going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Let's get Molly home first," Pluto said.   
  
"There's another attack going on," Serena said.  
  
"I'm sure the others can handle it," Pluto said.  
  
"If you say so," Serena said.  
  
"Freakin Daimon!" Guardian Pluto shouted as the daimon avoided his sword blasts.   
  
The two scouts pursuing him were leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to gain some   
  
advantage.  
  
"He's annoying me," Pluto said.  
  
"We'll get em," Sailor Jupiter said. "Just keep chasing him!"  
  
She dove to the alley bellow, Pluto kept up his pursuit. The daimon looked behind him and   
  
laughed.  
  
"Idiot," Pluto said and fired off more sword blasts.  
  
The chase continued for several more blocks until Jupiter leapt up from a side alley and   
  
connected with the daimon, delivering an upper cut which knocked him to a rooftop. Pluto   
  
grinned and leapt into an attack swinging his sword and knocking the daimon into a tall air vent.   
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!"   
  
The attack blew apart the vent and knocked the daimon to the street below. "Jupiter   
  
Thunder Crash!"  
  
The lightening attack vaporized the daimon and left just a small statuette remaining in the   
  
ground.  
  
"I haven't seen something like that in a while," Jupiter said. "But…it's…one of the Dark   
  
Moon's."   
  
"Great…more plot thickening," Pluto muttered.  
  
"Let's get back," Jupiter said.  
  
The dragon meanwhile had followed Mike down towards an aqueduct system and was on   
  
the verge of destroying a small pedestrian bridge. Guardian Saturn and Uranus attacked with   
  
their energy forces. The dragon slowed, apparently weakened, before whirling towards them. The   
  
three Sailor Scouts launched their major attacks, the dragon blew apart only to become three   
  
smaller dragons of energy.  
  
"I was wondering when we were going to run into some stupid creature that could divide   
  
itself," Mars said.   
  
"Why?" Venus asked.  
  
"No time for that…" Mars said.  
  
"Do we dare attack it again?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Mercury wind attack the thing!" Neptune shouted.  
  
Mercury looked down at him and solemnly nodded. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The blast attack pushed the dragons down towards the water. Neptune launched his   
  
attack and aimed at the sidewalk and ground around the aqueduct. At point blank range the   
  
ground began to crumble. The three dragons fell into the water and crackled as the water   
  
intermixed with them and then crackled out.  
  
"How is it sometimes your attack acts like water and sometimes it doesn't?" Venus asked   
  
Mercury.  
  
"Depends on the monster I guess," Mercury said.  
  
"Wow, Neptune, you actually strategized," Uranus said.  
  
"Don't know what came over me," Neptune said.  
  
Molly was resting in her bed, her mother was fortunately busy with customers in the store   
  
below and had not noticed her daughter being carried in at all. Serena, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat in   
  
the room quietly.  
  
"I've been distracted by many things Serena, much is going on these days," Setsuna said.   
  
Serena nodded. "However, I eventually found out that there was more to this Molly issue then   
  
just Molly losing interest in Melvin, so we tried to keep an eye on her. Overall not much seemed   
  
to be unusual, however the other Molly slipped up a few times, enough us for to suspect some   
  
sort of doppelganger, but we couldn't be sure perhaps Galaxia or some evil force had just taken   
  
Molly over or something to that effect, we eventually learned however that Naru Osaka had   
  
escaped from another dimension," Setsuna said.  
  
"Naru Osaka?" Serena asked.  
  
"The same dimension D.V. goes to has many familiar faces with odd names and odd roles.   
  
As it turns out Naru Osaka is a super villain, she got sucked into this dimension, we're not sure   
  
how yet, though we have some ideas," Setsuna said.  
  
"We are also not sure of what she intended to do here," Hotaru said. "But in order to   
  
prevent discovery she first put Molly into a deep sleep and dumped Melvin as he was the one   
  
likely to notice differences in her. She then became stand offish to friends and used the dumping   
  
of Melvin as an excuse to be left alone."  
  
"Oh," Serena said.  
  
"When we went to act on this we distracted her allowing Molly to awaken as the deep   
  
sleep spell was not removed. However Molly panicked and ran, and Naru attacked, we caught up   
  
with the two when you saw us," Setsuna said.  
  
"So Molly will be all right right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes," Setsuna said. "She's been through things like this before."  
  
"I know," Serena said. "Melvin will be pleased," she said.  
  
"I'll bet," Setsuna said.  
  
"What kind of travel agency are you running?" Detective Ozaki said striding up to   
  
Diamond quite shocked at what he had seen.  
  
"I have no idea where that thing came from Detective," Diamond said.  
  
"It's kind of bad for business you'll notice," Prisma said.  
  
Down the street, Emerald and Rubeus, returning from a lunch break, looked at each other   
  
worriedly.  
  
"So..you're name's Chibi Chibi huh?" Serena asked.  
  
"Chibi Chibi."  
  
"Can you say yes?"  
  
"Chibi Chibi."  
  
"Uh...is that all you can say."  
  
"Chibi...Chibi..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Chibi!"  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Serena what are you doing?" Luna whispered.  
  
"Just talking to her," Serena said.  
  
"How?"   
  
"I'm just being polite."  
  
"Can I talk to you?"   
  
"I guess," Serena said.  
  
"Where'd she come from?"  
  
"She's my cousin."  
  
"And she just showed up?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, my Uncle dropped her off."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well I wasn't there, but it's what my mom says. Why all these questions?"  
  
"Serena, do you remember Rini?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sure I do, what about it?"  
  
"She showed up the same way remember?"  
  
"Oh..yeah..but there was no explanation for how she could be my sister...my cousin makes   
  
sense."  
  
"Serena, this worries me," Luna said. "She just resembles you and Rini too much."  
  
"I don't think she came from the future Luna," Serena said.  
  
"I have a strange feeling about her. I think you should be careful."  
  
"Okay, Luna, but I think you're overreacting."  
  
"Serena, I'm just asking you to be a little careful all right, nothing big?"  
  
"Okay, okay, fine, I stand warned," Serena said and turned back to Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Chibi, Chibi! Chibi........Chi....bi!" Chibi Chibi said.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?"  
  
"Chibi Chibi."  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"Chibi."  
  
"Serena, cut that out," Luna hissed.  
  
"What?" Serena said. 


	202. 202

Chapter 202  
  
It was another night and the Three Lights had another concert.   
  
When it was finished the three tired idols headed back to their dressing room.  
  
"Taiki, are you feeling all right?" Seiya asked.  
  
"You were off key several times," Yaten said. "It happens, but.."  
  
"Why do we keep doing this?" Taiki said. "Are we really touching anyone?"   
  
"Of course we are," Seiya said.  
  
"They just like us for our looks," Taiki said. "I want to be alone."  
  
He walked off in another direction. The other two watched him go with concern.  
  
"Hey..guys..great concert," Mina said.  
  
"Not as good as usual," Seiya said.  
  
"Yes, we've done better," Yaten said.  
  
"You can go home now Mina," Seiya said.  
  
"We're tired," Yaten said.  
  
"Sure," Mina said. She knew that they needed to be left alone and she headed off.  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo General Hospital.   
  
A young girl named Misa lay in her bed watching a replay of the Three Lights concert on   
  
her television. A small smile was on her face. Her mother looked on glad that her daughter was   
  
feeling better. Misa continued to listen but picked up a small drawing pad and began to work on   
  
a picture.  
  
"You like to draw while listening to them don't you?" her mother asked.  
  
"When I hear their songs, it inspires me," Misa said.   
  
"That's good, you just keep on drawing," her mother said and glanced at a calendar on the   
  
wall. Three days away was a red circle around a date. She sighed.  
  
A few floors below Amy Anderson was walking in the main entrance.   
  
"Doctor Burrows," she said meeting a middle aged man.  
  
"Hello Amy," Burrows said.   
  
The two then headed down a corridor.  
  
"I came to see Misa."  
  
"Sure, she's doing okay right now. But I have to be honest with you..she's very scared."  
  
"I would be."  
  
"I just wish there was more we could do for her. But the specialist's on this disease are   
  
rare."  
  
"Hence the need for you to fly in Doctor Wallace from America."  
  
"Yes," Burrows said. "He's the best."  
  
"Will Misa's family be able to pay for it?"  
  
"We'll work something out," Burrows said. "Amy, you're all right being here right?"  
  
"In a hospital? Yes...I am....it's not easy, but it's the past."  
  
"Amy..I was wondering about something," Burrows said. "If you can wait a few minutes   
  
before going to see Misa."  
  
"Of course," Amy said.  
  
"I'm just headed to my shift in the E.R. It begins in a few minutes. Walk with me okay?"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
Prime Minister Coral's motorcade of police and official vehicles made their way through   
  
the streets of Tokyo quickly.  
  
"Prime Minister, are you really sure you want to do this?" one of her cabinet ministers,   
  
Mister Eguchi said sitting in the back seat of her limousine.  
  
"We're halfway there already, don't you think I've made up my mind?" Coral replied.  
  
"Visiting the Yasukuni Shrine has caused us a great deal of international problems,"   
  
Eguchi replied   
  
"I am well aware of that, but I refuse to not honor the 2.5. million people the shrine stands   
  
in worship of just because 14 are war criminals. 2.5 Million people are honored there. 2.5   
  
Million!" Coral replied.  
  
"You know my feelings on the matter Prime Minister," Eguchi replied.  
  
"And it's because you express them that I trust you so much," Coral said with a smile.  
  
Around the controversial shrine a small army of police and SDF guards awaited the Prime   
  
Minister.  
  
"What do you think of all this?" Shinobu Ozaki said leaning against her unmarked car.   
  
Chief Kino stood beside her and shook his head.  
  
"I haven't made up my mind," Kino said. "But regardless of what I think, this is going to   
  
cause some trouble."  
  
"It doesn't make several of our neighbors happy that's for sure," Ozaki said.  
  
"And who can blame them? Anything that can be considered patriotic by one country is   
  
probably going to annoy someone," General Patterson said walking up. "Of course Chief, you   
  
and I both share American descent, so we're kinda on the fence the day we're born."   
  
Kino nodded.  
  
"Regardless of everyone's descent, people don't usually like these visits," Ozaki said.  
  
"True enough," Patterson said.  
  
The Prime Minister's motorcade came into view and was soon parked at the Shrine.   
  
Prime Minister Coral emerged as her security detail fanned out to search the area. The police and   
  
SDF remained vigilant.  
  
Seconds later, chaos ensued.  
  
Lita had been eager to join the crowd watching the Prime Minister visit the shrine. She   
  
wasn't exactly interested in the event at hand, but certainly wanted to see her father in action and   
  
this provided just the opportunity. Upon her arrival though she found the crowd looking on in   
  
shock and the police and SDF scrambling into positions. She could see in the distance Prime   
  
Minister Coral staring face on at a man who was not more than a few feet away, he clearly was   
  
wired to some sort of device. Lita didn't hesitate and hurried to transform.  
  
"Sylia Coral, you dare to dishonor my country," the man said his hand on a switch   
  
connected to the apparent bomb attached to him. "I will give my life to show you the error of   
  
your ways and kill you on this so called sacred ground of yours. How many supposed spirits   
  
caused the death of North Koreans?" the man said.  
  
Coral faced him down trying not to show how utterly scared she was.  
  
"Yes…you and this…shrine, it's sickening," The man continued.  
  
"How the heck did he get in there?" Ozaki was snapping as the cops and SDF all huddled   
  
to try and form a plan.  
  
"Never mind that, what matters is he is there, and we need to get the Prime Minister away   
  
from him," Kino said.  
  
"We can have a sharpshooter take him out," Patterson said.  
  
"He's holding a dead man's switch," one of the cops said.  
  
"So if we kill him he'll explode…great…" Ozaki muttered.  
  
"What if we blasted away the connector between the switch and him?" one of the other   
  
officers said.  
  
"That would have to be a crack shot," an SDF officer replied.  
  
"We don't have much time here!" Kino barked.  
  
"I have no regrets!" the bomber said.  
  
The cops and SDF all whirled and tried to think of something to do as the bomber let go   
  
of the switch. Sailor Jupiter leapt into the air and tackled Coral as the bomb went off. She pulled   
  
Coral several feet away into the bushes of the shrine as the explosion hit her back, but it was   
  
bearable.   
  
Coral slowly stood up.  
  
"Thank you," she began, when a second explosion engulfed part of the shrine.  
  
Back at Tokyo General Hospital  
  
"Do you still want to be a doctor?" Burrows asked.  
  
"I think so," Amy said. "I don't like to think about it much. I'd rather face the demons   
  
later on."  
  
"You should get them out of the way now…if you can...to be a doctor takes a lot of hard   
  
work, you'll be at a disadvantage if you're still fighting your emotions in a few years."  
  
"I know...but I don't think I'm ready to handle it yet."  
  
"Amy…if you're not now…you probably won't be any time," Burrows said.  
  
"It's something for me to think about..." Amy said. " But at this very moment my concern   
  
is..."  
  
They were interrupted by the sounds of massive amounts of sirens and tires screeching.  
  
"Doctor Burrows we've got seven traumas coming in!" a nurse shouted.  
  
"Amy..I gotta go.." Burrows said. Various other doctors and nurses were moving into   
  
action as ambulances, police cars, and army vehicles skidded up to the entrance to the ER.   
  
Victims were raced inside. Amy watched as the scene took place. It was an odd scene. General   
  
Patterson limped in with a bloody gash in his leg.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh..Amy..." Patterson said. "Terrorist at the shrine…he planted a bomb in the ground   
  
somehow…, but…the second…it got the Prime Minister it got…"   
  
"Was she all right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hopefully. She's in one of those rooms," General Patterson said.  
  
"I see..." Amy said. "I'm sorry to hear all this."  
  
Sailor Jupiter walked in limping and covered with ash. Chief Kino, noticed her and   
  
hurried up.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter…are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes…I am," Jupiter said. "A bit beat up…are you all right…Chief?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes," Kino said. "You should rest though."   
  
"I plan on it," Jupiter said and made her way out without even noticing Amy at the edge of   
  
the room. Amy turned and headed up to Misa's room unable to take much more.  
  
In the meantime more police and SDF officials were flooding into the Emergency Room.   
  
General Nagumo followed by a nearly endless staff walked through the doors. Patterson turned   
  
towards him.  
  
"How the heck did this happen?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that sir," Patterson said.  
  
"Mizuno!" Nagumo snapped. Lieutenant Colonel Mizuno walked up from the mass of   
  
staff.  
  
"Sir I've already been in contact with HQ. We are in the process of tracking down the   
  
source of the terrorist. We have some leads already," Mizuno said.  
  
"Get on it, take whoever you need," Nagumo said.  
  
Mizuno and several officers headed out.  
  
"Our Public Security people are already on the scene and in contact with your people,"   
  
Chief Kino said, the shock of what had occurred had not worn off, even for him.  
  
Detectives Ozaki and Tsumura stormed through the door.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We're not sure yet," Kino said.   
  
Ozaki looked at his successor and sighed.  
  
"Heck of a first major case," Ozaki said. "Could have happened to any of us."  
  
"Maybe," Kino said.  
  
"Where's Shinobu?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"I lost track of her in the mess of it," Kino said.  
  
"Sir," one of the officers said and walked up and whispered in his ear. Kino looked at him   
  
worriedly then turned to Ozaki.  
  
"Hideki, she was hit by the edge of the second explosion, she's unconscious. They   
  
brought her in a few minutes ago. I didn't see it," Kino said.  
  
Ozaki stiffened.  
  
"Not again…" he said and weakly fell into a chair.   
  
Up several floors, Amy headed up to Misa's room.   
  
"Hello," she said as cheerfully as she could.  
  
"Hello Amy," Misa said happily. Amy grinned. Any time she saw Misa happy, she was   
  
happy too.  
  
"Oh..you're watching the Three Lights," Amy said recognizing the program on the   
  
television.  
  
"I listen to them.." Misa said. "I only watch to see who they are...but now I know, so I   
  
listen."  
  
"They are wonderful musicians," Amy said. "I see you're working on your picture."  
  
"Yes..but it's not done yet," Misa said.  
  
"That's okay, you'll finish it someday," Amy said.  
  
"The Three Lights inspire me," Misa said. "I draw this picture because they sing for me. I   
  
have to return what they do for them."  
  
"That's a nice thing for you to do," Amy said. "I'm sure they would appreciate it."  
  
"I hope so," Misa said.  
  
The broadcast of the Three Lights concert was interrupted by a newsman suddenly.  
  
Misa started a bit and then closed her book.  
  
"We...interrupt this program for an announcement. A terrorist bomber attacked Prime   
  
Minister Coral's group at the Yasukuni Shrine today, injuring the Prime Minister and possibly   
  
dozens of others, we are waiting for more word regarding the attack…  
  
"Why would they want to do that?" Misa asked.  
  
"The world is not always a nice place," her mother said. "But don't worry about that...I'll   
  
put in a tape of the Three Lights that I have if you want."  
  
"Thank you," Misa said and coughed.  
  
Amy watched her.  
  
She's trying so hard to be brave. Amy thought. She's so afraid she won't survive the   
  
surgery. But she will. She's not the kind to give up.  
  
Night fell. The hospital continued to be a buzz with activity. Lita had made her way into   
  
the Emergency room thanks to the acquiescence of some Police officers who recognized her and   
  
found her father sitting in a chair, just sitting and waiting. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Lita…how'd you?"  
  
"I'm well connected, but dad, how are you holding up?"  
  
"Shinobu's unconscious, the head of the Public Security bureau may lose his arm, and   
  
they're hoping he doesn't have brain damage, he came to the scene thinking there might be the   
  
attack he saw coming, he arrived just in time to be nailed, three other officers were badly   
  
wounded, several more are hurt…the SDF's got people in similar shape…the Prime Minister   
  
is…badly badly hurt…we're not even sure we know of all the casualties yet, some went to other   
  
hospitals…."   
  
Lita hugged him, knowing there wasn't much else she could do. She noticed some activity   
  
as many of the SDF members watched one of their members enter the room with anticipation. He   
  
asked for directions and headed down a corridor.   
  
General Nagumo and several cabinet ministers had commandeered a room and were   
  
talking amongst themselves when Lieutenant Colonel Mizuno entered.   
  
"Leave us please gentlemen, I will pass all the information down to you as soon as I hear   
  
it," Nagumo said. The ministers filed out.  
  
"Sir, its' a North Korean terrorist group, they have cells operating here and in other areas   
  
of Southeast Asia," Mizuno said.  
  
"Are they government sanctioned?" Nagumo asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm headed to North Korea immediately with your permission to find   
  
that out," Mizuno said.   
  
"Go," Nagumo said.   
  
"Sir, I would like my wife to accompany me."   
  
"That's too risky, both of you on the same mission?"   
  
"Sir, like it or not she's our North Korea expert in intelligence," Mizuno said.  
  
"Very well," Nagumo said. "Good luck."   
  
Mizuno nodded and headed out.  
  
The next day, Taiki, Serena, and Amy headed towards the entrance to the hospital.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Taiki," Amy said with genuine appreciation.  
  
"Everything else aside, if I can help a girl feel better, I have to try," Taiki said.  
  
A group of soldiers were at the front entrance as they passed by. When they entered there   
  
were some guards behind a desk.  
  
"Routine security, what is your business here?" one of them said.   
  
"We're here to see Misa Agami, third floor pediatric ward," Amy said.  
  
The guard looked at his list.  
  
"And you three are?" he asked.  
  
"What's this all about anyway?" Serena said.  
  
"The bombing. They're protecting the Prime Minister Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Let's not make them go through the paper work," came a voice. General Patterson   
  
stood there. "They can go."  
  
"Yes sir," the guard said.  
  
The three headed up to Misa's room.   
  
"Hello Misa,"Amy said.  
  
"Hi," Serena said.  
  
"This is my friend Serena.." Amy said. "And we brought someone else to talk with you."  
  
Taiki walked in.  
  
"Taiki!" Misa said in sheer joy.  
  
"Hello Misa," Taiki said. "I heard about you and came to say hello," he said.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you.." Misa said. "I listen to your music all the time. It's so beautiful."  
  
"It's true," her mother said. "She has all the tapes and CD's she can get."  
  
"You're so nice to sing for everyone like you do," Misa said.  
  
"Thank you," Taiki said with a smile.  
  
"You should sing her a song or something Taiki," Serena said.  
  
"No," Taiki said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm here to talk to her."  
  
"Well give her your autograph or something."  
  
"This isn't about that," Taiki said.  
  
Amy glanced at Serena.  
  
"I've been drawing a picture every time I listen to you..but it's not finished yet," Misa   
  
said.  
  
"Will you show it to me when you've finished?" Taiki said grinning as he bent down near   
  
her.  
  
"Of course..if I finish.." Misa said.  
  
"It's not good to think that way," Taiki said. "Don't worry..you'll be fine..after all..you   
  
have to finish your picture don't you."  
  
"Yes I do..I have to show it to you..because...I need to give you something for giving me   
  
so much," Misa said.  
  
Taiki paused for a minute and grinned.  
  
"I hope you will," Taiki said. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Misa smiled.  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
"So how is that girl you went to see?" Yaten asked.  
  
"She's a very nice girl," Taiki said. "I hope she gets better."  
  
"So do we.." Seiya said. "Let's get ready, we've got another performance tonight."  
  
"Will anyone be there..with the bombing and all?" Yaten said.  
  
"Our fans will," Taiki said. "Nothing will stop them. But I won't be there."  
  
"What?" the other two said.  
  
"I don't like doing this anymore. Everyone sees me as this idol star. Not a normal person.   
  
And we sing, and no one understands, no one, but a sick girl in a hospital. She's not the princess.   
  
But she is someone. I don't like this anymore."  
  
"Are you backing out?" Seiya said.  
  
"Tonight I am," Taiki said. "Maybe for good."  
  
"You can't do that!" Seiya said.  
  
"I can.." Taiki said.  
  
"You're putting your feelings above ours," Yaten said. "We're in this together."  
  
"Sorry," Taiki said.  
  
"What do you mean sorry," Seiya said grabbing his collar. Taiki punched him in the gut.  
  
"Don't get violent with me Seiya! I made my decision!" Taiki said and walked out.  
  
"What's happened to him," Yaten said.  
  
"I don't understand this at all," Seiya said.  
  
At Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
"This isn't right at all," Misa said. "I'm doing it wrong."  
  
"What Misa?"  
  
"My drawing..how can I show this to Taiki..it's not good enough to repay him for his   
  
songs. It would be an insult..."  
  
"No, Misa I'm sure he'd appreciate it."  
  
"I can't...insult..him..." Misa trailed off as the energy drained out of her...the drawing   
  
dropped from her hands.  
  
"Misa!" Her mother shouted. Amy and Serena hurried in.  
  
"Oh. No.." Amy said.  
  
"I've gotta find Taiki," Serena said and rushed out. She pulled open her communicator   
  
and made a call to Greg.  
  
"Greg can you find Taiki for me? I know you hate him, but it's really important," She said.  
  
"Yes Serena, I trust you're judgment on this," he said and walked into Patterson's War   
  
Room and booted it up. A few minutes later he had located Taiki.  
  
"He's by the rainbow bridge," Greg said.  
  
"That's miles away," Serena shrieked. "We need to get him here now!"  
  
"Serena?" Lita said in surprise as Serena hurried by her on the first floor.  
  
Serena skidded to a stop.  
  
We sing and we sing to all these people. But all of them, they never seem to understand   
  
it. It's all about how I look, what I do...never about the song we sing. What is Taiki doing this   
  
week? Never questions about what our songs mean. They don't care about the songs. Oh they   
  
might like them. But all it is a bandwagon thing. They all want to be associated with us..only   
  
Misa has ever tried to reach back out to us...to meet art with art.. Only she understands..but's she   
  
not our princess.   
  
A police car skidded up, Detective Tsumura was at the wheel.  
  
"Taiki! Misa's gotten worse!" Serena shouted from the passenger seat.  
  
"She can't die," Taiki said and hurried towards the car.  
  
"We'll get you there," Tsumura said and hit the siren. "I haven't had to drive like this is in   
  
a while, oh well ey, hope I haven't lost the practice!"   
  
Later in the waiting room.  
  
"She needs the surgery early," Amy said. "Fortunately the doctor had already arrived in   
  
Japan, he's on his way."  
  
"Does she have a good chance?" Taiki asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said solemnly.  
  
"You can do it Misa..you can survive this," her mother said.  
  
"I'm going to make sure the doctor gets through all the checkpoints as soon as possible,"   
  
General Patterson said and hurried downstairs.   
  
Meanwhile a car was pulling up to the hospital, and Doctor Wallace was climbing out.  
  
"Doctor Wallace, so nice to meet you," Sailor Aluminum Siren said floating to the ground   
  
behind him.  
  
"Who are..." Wallace said.  
  
"No time for small talk!" Sailor Lead Crow added advancing towards him.   
  
The army guards stationed around the hospital had seen the two and were already firing   
  
their weapons.  
  
"Why do they even bother?" Lead Crow said and blasted them. More guards and police   
  
came rushing out. Lead Crow started sending energy attacks flying in their direction. Aluminum   
  
Siren blasted Doctor Wallace with the power bracelets. A crystal popped out and then turned   
  
black.  
  
"Oh…another dud," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury came running out of the hospital.  
  
"Oh no..they got the doctor!" Mercury said in terror. "We have to stop him quickly!  
  
"Sailor Doctor!" the doctor shouted completing his transformation into a very nefarious   
  
looking monster of the normal farce variety. White skin, red scales, and a ton of red hair on top.  
  
Out of the darkness leapt Sailor Star Maker.   
  
"Star Burst!"   
  
The attack smashed into Alumnium Siren, but Lead Crow grabbed her and the two flew   
  
off quickly. The doctor let out a shout and leapt into the hospital.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Mercury shouted and her and Moon raced after the doctor. Star   
  
Maker's eyes narrowed and he followed the pair.   
  
Sailor Doctor bounded through the hospital knocking over various equipment and people.   
  
Sailor Mercury and Moon as carefully as possible chased after him.   
  
"He'll reach the Emergency Room very soon if this keeps up," Mercury said worriedly.   
  
"Oh….great…." Sailor Moon said envisioning the chaos that would cause.  
  
Sailor Doctor dived over several people and blasted them to the ground. He then raced   
  
down a side corridor and into a phalanx of SDF and Police Guards who tackled him. He started   
  
grappling with them sending them flying to the ground with blasts of energy.  
  
Sailor Doctor leapt back up only to get decked by a punch from Chief Kino. The monster   
  
slid back and blasted Kino into a wall.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. The monster whirled.   
  
"Jerk!" Sailor Jupiter said leaping out of the emergency room and kicking Sailor Doctor in   
  
the face. The Monster skidded back down the hall, tripped and collided with Mercury and Moon.   
  
The two Scouts quickly scrambled away as Jupiter advanced. The monster leapt up and with an   
  
energy charged fist rammed into her, knocking her back, and leapt over her. Mercury and Moon   
  
leapt up. Jupiter did as well, wincing. Sailor Doctor bounded into the Emergency Room where   
  
another large mass of guards jumped him. The ensuing brawl knocked soldiers and cops left and   
  
right all over the area and Sailor Doctor staggered out the door of the hospital.  
  
"Enough!" Sailor Star Maker shouted launching his attack at Sailor Doctor from nearly   
  
point blank range. The farce backed into an ambulance and slid to the ground.   
  
The other Sailors arrived and Sailor Moon sprang into action letting her healing wand go   
  
to work. She held it longer even as Wallace became human.  
  
"We need him to recover quickly," she said.  
  
General Patterson walked up to see Doctor Wallace slowly rising.   
  
"Isn't that the doctor that's supposed to be in surgery?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Mercury said.   
  
"Stupid evil forces and their bad timing," Patterson said.  
  
Wallace blinked.  
  
"What happened…" he said.  
  
"Doctor do you think you'll be able to perform surgery tonight?" Patterson asked.  
  
"Have to somehow," Wallace said regaining his senses.   
  
Mercury and Moon glanced at each other worriedly. Star Maker also turned away to hide   
  
a look of concern.  
  
Minutes later Misa was being wheeled into the operating room. Doctor Wallace was   
  
scrubbing in. Amy, Serena, and Misa's mother sat outside waiting.  
  
Taiki came up from the elevator   
  
"The surgery's begun?" Taiki asked.  
  
Taiki moved on to sit with the others.  
  
A few hours later. The doctor emerged and gave everyone a thumbs up. Everyone   
  
smiled.   
  
"We'll just let her rest up in recovery," Doctor Wallace said. "This has been a very   
  
eventful night."  
  
"So we've heard," Amy said.  
  
"I'm glad she's okay..I have something to do.." Taiki said and hurried off.  
  
We may not only be reaching her. He thought.   
  
That night at the Three Lights Concert. Seiya and Yaten emerged.  
  
"We're sorry to say that Taiki..." Seiya began.  
  
The doors at the back of the auditorium swung open.  
  
"Decided to make a grand entrance," Seiya said covering himself.  
  
Taiki ran up to the stage and the performance began.  
  
After the concert.  
  
"So what brought you back?" Yaten asked  
  
"I realized that there may be people like Misa we're touching and not even realizing it, and   
  
even if they aren't the princess...we can't disappoint them," Taiki said.  
  
"I'm glad you're back," Seiya said. "You seem in an extraordinary good mood. And you   
  
sung with more enthusiasm then me and Yaten combined."  
  
"There are reasons for that," Taiki said. "Let's just say that after tonight I have lots of   
  
hope."  
  
He then headed off.  
  
"What does he mean?" Yaten asked.  
  
"No idea," Seiya said.  
  
"Anything I can get you guys?" Mina asked popping up.  
  
"Some explanations maybe," Yaten said.  
  
"Oh...well I'm not too good at that," Mina said.  
  
"Never mind..we'll be fine," Seiya said and the two walked off.  
  
"Am..I..missing something?" Mina said to herself.  
  
Later that night, the scouts in human form all found themselves arranged around Raye's   
  
temple yard. Setsuna Meio looked them over and glanced at Luna and Artemis who sat beside   
  
her.  
  
"I realize most of you have been busy, and for the most part keeping your mind on other   
  
things, but Galaxia is on her way," she said.  
  
The scouts for the most part reacted calmly with little show of emotion.  
  
"You're taking this well…" Luna said in surprise.  
  
"It had to happen sooner or later," Raye said. "The signs have been there. I think we've all   
  
known it."  
  
"Yes," Serena said. "Maybe not exactly, but we had the general idea."   
  
"You all did?" Haruka asked in surprise.   
  
The scouts all nodded.  
  
"How interesting, and yet you've carried on as normal, with no outward signs of fear."   
  
"The same as you have," Lita said.  
  
"We have more experience dealing with it though," Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe they all have enough by now," Setsuna said solemnly. "I guess there is nothing   
  
more than to keep doing what you're doing, you can try and train a bit, though I have a feeling   
  
that in the time we have, there is little more we can do to prepare."   
  
"Enjoy things when you can, because who knows what the outcome of this will be,"   
  
Haruka said.  
  
"Godzilla movie marathon!" Mike shouted.   
  
The group all stared at him, but couldn't resist laughing, with the exception of Hotaru   
  
who of course never laughed.  
  
"Guess this meeting went as well as it could, now get back to your insane lives," Setsuna   
  
said with a grin.  
  
The next day at the hospital.  
  
" I made it didn't I?" Misa asked.  
  
"Yes Misa, you did," her mother said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"We're all glad to see you," Serena said.  
  
"I think Taiki will be glad to see you too," Amy said.  
  
Taiki walked in.  
  
"Oh hi Taiki," Misa said. "I don't think my picture's ready yet..I haven't had time to   
  
finish it."  
  
"You'll have time," Taiki said. "But you know Misa..when it's done you should show it   
  
to everyone. Because, even though you made it for me and the Three Lights, there may be other   
  
people who would like to see it and enjoy it."  
  
"Oh..you're right Taiki," Misa said. "When I'm done I'll show it to whoever wants to see   
  
it."  
  
"You never know how happy it might make someone feel to see it," Taiki said. "I'll come   
  
by to see you when I can."  
  
"Thank you Taiki," Misa said. Taiki nodded and walked out.  
  
"Thank you Taiki for helping her," Amy said. 


	203. 203

Chapter 203  
  
At the heavily guarded Tokyo General Hospital, Maxfield Stanton found himself sitting in   
  
a heavily guarded room. Sylia Coral had yet to wake up since the attack, yet the doctors were   
  
hopeful she would recover. Stanton looked over the Prime Minister and lapsed into thought,   
  
about what he was doing there, after all that had occurred. He still couldn't believe it. Several   
  
days had passed like this, with him sitting where he was, with the only exception being when   
  
Malichite or one of the other generals would stop by to inform him of yet another surprise they   
  
were planning for Galaxia's minions.   
  
Today however would be different as he continued to contemplate his existence Sylia   
  
Coral awoke and weakly turned her head towards him.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Haven't been recently," Stanton replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh…good," Coral said.  
  
A few floors up, Misa held her mother's hand as the pair walked down a hotel corridor for   
  
the first time in months. Amy and Serena followed them smiling.  
  
"It'll be nice to be out of here at last," Misa's mother said.  
  
Misa just smiled.  
  
"Just think Mina, real food," Serena said.  
  
Misa nodded happily.  
  
The four ran into Detective Tsumura and General Patterson standing at the end of a   
  
hallway.  
  
"We heard you were checking out, wanted to see you off," Patterson said.  
  
"Thank you," Misa said.  
  
"Oh you were the Detective who went and found Taiki," Misa's father said. "I hadn't had   
  
a chance to thank you."  
  
"It's all right," Tsumura said smiling. "It's what I'm there for."  
  
The six headed for the door.  
  
"Good news, the Prime Minister woke up," Patterson said. "It looks like everyone else   
  
injured in the attacks will recover eventually too. Guess we had a stroke of luck."  
  
The others all nodded.  
  
At Galaxy Television in the producer's office.  
  
"I've been thinking," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Uh huh.." Aluminum Siren said not looking up from the magazine she'd been reading.  
  
"They say these Three Lights are the most popular idol group to hit Japan in years."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Now.there are all sorts of people who made that happen right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Agents, producers...the like..they must be the best at what they do."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Lead Crow was about to go on, but she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Aluminum Siren...did anyone ever tell you that your brain could be used for currency in   
  
some cultures, and that it could buy at most a soda depending on the economic climate?"  
  
"Uh huh," Siren said.  
  
"Quit reading that stupid magazine."  
  
"What...this is research," Aluminum Siren said holding it up showing the handsome man's   
  
face on the cover.  
  
"That's not research," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Oh..well..what have you been doing then?" Siren said.  
  
Lead Crow sighed.  
  
"I just went through it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, we're going to attack people associated with the idol group Three Lights."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they may have star seeds."  
  
"Why don't we just attack the Three Lights themselves?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"You don't need to know right now," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Fine, be that way, I'll just keep going with my own research then," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
The two Sailor Animates didn't know it, but a block away a young girl was standing on a   
  
hill watching the TV Station building. Chibi Chibi stared intently at the building and in a flash of   
  
pink light disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile at a recording studio across town.  
  
"The Three Lights..." the head of inferno records, Mister Baisotei said starring at a   
  
publicity shot.   
  
"Yes sir.." his top executive, Mister Fujikwawa replied.  
  
"They've brought us the most money ever, but it's all from girls," Baisotei replied.  
  
"There are a few guys here and there but…"  
  
"They're music isn't meant for guys..now..I'm worried about that. There hasn't been a hot   
  
new rock artist here in over a year, and if someone comes along and gets one, we'll be up to our   
  
neck in competition. At the moment we also have the top rock band, and they can't come even   
  
close to Three Lights levels. In fact for the past seven years we've owned both the best rocker   
  
and best idol star. I want that to continue, but if one of those other studios...What is the   
  
demographic for the Three Lights audience?" Baisotei growled.   
  
"Girls fourteen to thirty."  
  
"And what do we want as a demographic for the rock audience?"  
  
"Guys fourteen to thirty at least, of course we get much older guys too if it really kicks."  
  
"Now...where should we get a rock band to appeal to our demographic. We can't get   
  
someone so out of touch that the guys won't want to rock with them..but.."  
  
"I had a thought," Fujikawa said grinning.  
  
"Which is?" Baisotei asked.  
  
"As you know we've had some problems with the male students at Juuban High School.   
  
They insist on trying to embarrass the Three Lights, and we did some research on the ringleaders   
  
in case we wanted to press charges."  
  
"Why haven't we?"  
  
"The Three Lights have even more fans since this began."  
  
"Okay..fair enough...so what about the ringleaders?"  
  
"Sir, three of them happen to be with a band called the Big Crushers. They won the city   
  
talent audition to perform on stage with Deep Six. They hate the Three Lights and have gained   
  
quite a following among the high school population of this city."  
  
"Then sign them to a contract."  
  
"Yes sir, right away," Fujikawa said and hurried out.  
  
At the Juuban Police Station, Detective Hideki Ozaki glared at reports surrounding him on   
  
his modest desk. Tsumura walked up and sat across from him, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Running off and leaving me to look through all these?"   
  
Ozaki asked.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Tsumura said and took a pile. "Are these all the witness reports   
  
from the Dragon attack?"  
  
"Yes they are," Ozaki said. "Things have finally settled down enough that we can get to   
  
the bottom of this case."  
  
"The case involving a giant energy Dragon, yep things have returned to normalcy,"   
  
Tsumura said.  
  
Ozaki glared at him.  
  
"You enjoy this too much," Ozaki said. "I meant the terrorist stuff. Shinobu was released   
  
from the hospital this morning. She just had a big bump on the head. The Prime Minister's   
  
awake, the others are recovering, that's all I meant."  
  
Tsumura nodded.   
  
"I know, so what do you think is going on? Do you think the Dark Moon owners know   
  
what is going on and covering up, or are they just as surprised as the rest of us?" Tsumura asked.  
  
"My instincts tell me there's something they're not telling us," Ozaki said. "However a lot   
  
of people work in that travel agency, maybe some are up to something and the rest don't know   
  
about it. Of course there's the other questions. Information about those eight is very hard to   
  
come by."  
  
"Never mind the fact that we've picked up an SDF tail," Tsumura said.  
  
"We have?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Yep, I noticed him following us the other day, I did some cross checking with my own   
  
sources," Tsumura said.  
  
"A giant energy dragon would be of interest to those SDF hooligans," Ozaki said.   
  
Tsumura nodded.  
  
"Great, great, great, well let's go do some detective work," Ozaki said and stood up.   
  
"Section Chief! We're going Dragon hunting! Light the torches!"   
  
Tsumura grinned and followed his partner out the door.  
  
Rick, Steve, and Mike were sitting in Steve's driveway.   
  
"Okay..I've given up the rockets for good now," Steve said.  
  
"Yes you have," Rick and Mike said menacingly.  
  
"Right...now I give you my latest creation.." Steve said pulling a piece of paper out of his   
  
pocket.  
  
"Ahh...it's paper.." Mike said and backed off.  
  
Rick glanced at him.  
  
"Anyway..here it is..." Steve said.  
  
"What is it?" Rick asked.  
  
"It's a drawing man. I'm an artist."  
  
"You're a what?" Rick and Mike asked.  
  
"Sure..and the great part about this is it can't explode..." Steve said.  
  
The sound of a large crack flew through the air. Mike ducked.  
  
Rick glanced at him.  
  
"It was my neighbors car backfiring," Steve said.  
  
"Oh..heh.." Mike said.  
  
"Steve, it's not that I don't like it, but when did all this start?" Rick asked.  
  
"No idea, I just started drawing one day and found that I wasn't bad at it," Steve said.  
  
"So what is that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Oh..it's my house..see...oh it's upside down.." Steve turned it over revealing an   
  
incredibly highly detailed picture.  
  
The other two's eyes widened.   
  
A bright red limousine sped down the street and skidded to a stop in front of the house.   
  
The back door swung open and Mister Fujikawa emerged from it, wearing an all white suit that   
  
somewhat clashed with pink shirt, and tie. He grinned and put on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Ahh..the yakuza's found me out!" Mike said and dashed behind the garage.  
  
"You idiot," Steve said.  
  
"That's Mr. Fujikawa of Inferno Records," Rick said.  
  
"Gentlemen," Fujikawa said approaching them. "I am indeed Mister Fujikawa. Fuji as in   
  
the mountain. Kawa, as in…none of your business. I'm in a hurry here."  
  
"Catchy," Rick said.   
  
"It's a hit!" Mike shouted from behind the garage.  
  
Fujikawa looked over Rick and Steve who continued to stand before him and then spun on   
  
his heel and walked back towards the limo. He took a few steps and then stopped.  
  
"I'm looking for the big crushers," Fujikawa said.  
  
"You found them, and our drummer's behind the garage," Steve said.  
  
"Indeed," Fujikawa said.   
  
Rick and Steve glanced at each other.  
  
"Mike, are you sure you don't want to talk to this guy, he's really your type," Steve said.  
  
"Ah, you speak of me," Fujikawa said and turned to face them again. "I am here to offer   
  
you a contract."  
  
"You're what?" Steve and Rick said in shock.  
  
"A contract to take someone out!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Don't mind him," Rick said. "What kind of contract?"  
  
"An album plus tour if the album sells well," Fujikawa said.  
  
"You do know who we are right? We're not exactly…" Steve asked.   
  
"Never mind that," Rick said hurriedly. "You're serious about this?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps I can explain to you the details on the ride back to the office," Fujikawa   
  
said. "My Fujikawamosine stands ready."   
  
"Interesting name," Steve said.   
  
"I'm more than happy to hear what you have to offer," Rick said.  
  
"Don't get in the car!" Mike shouted.  
  
The other two sighed.  
  
"Come on Mike, we've gotten our big break!" Rick said. "Besides Jupiter destroyed the   
  
Yakuza remember?"  
  
"If I end up dead it'll be you two's fault," Mike said emerging from the garage.  
  
"We've known that for a long time," Steve said.  
  
Mike glanced at them.  
  
Meanwhile at a large media event, the Three Lights were signing autographs while   
  
thousands of fans waited in line. Mina hovered off to the side, Raye drifted over to her complete   
  
with her autographed photo of the three.  
  
"They're in the same class as me and you're their personal assistant and yet I have to come   
  
down here to get an autograph, still…I don't mind," She said.  
  
"Raye, I'm not allowed to give my friends preferential treatment, most of the time   
  
anyway," Mina said.   
  
"Jeez..what a long wait," Lita said walking up, with her was Amy and Serena.  
  
"I only came along because you all did," Serena said. "Look at this message from Seiya,   
  
he's hitting on me!"  
  
She held up the picture, Seiya's handwriting covered half of it.  
  
"Wow.." the other four said.   
  
Serena sighed.  
  
Ozaki and Tsumura strode into the Dark Moon Travel Agency and were met by the   
  
glances of the various members of the Dark Moon family. Not a customer was in the store.  
  
"Yes, the dragon has been bad for business," Diamond said emerging from his office in the   
  
back. "Detectives, what can we do for you?"  
  
"We don't want to disrupt things too much, would you mind coming down to the station   
  
for a bit Mister Diamond?" Tsumura asked.  
  
"Naturally, though I assure you, you're wasting your time," Diamond said.   
  
"You did see the dragon too if I remember right," Ozaki said.  
  
"So I did," Diamond said. "But Dragon's can come from many places."  
  
Ozaki gave him a look.  
  
"True enough, let's go," he said.  
  
The three then headed out.   
  
Sapphire watched them go and then stood up, a look of anger on his face.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous! And where are Rubeus and Emerald? All this suspicion is  
  
surrounding us, and they've disappeared. I want to know what is going on."  
  
"We all would like to know that," Avery said.   
  
"I'm going to look for them, it doesn't seem like we have any customers anyway,"   
  
Sapphire replied and stormed out leaving the four sisters to wonder just what was occurring and   
  
what would happen next.   
  
"I'm sure he explained to you the contract?" Fujikawa said.  
  
"Yes," Rick said.  
  
"It sounds good," Steve said.  
  
"Very good," Mike said.  
  
"But you make no mention of the fourth member of our band," Rick said.  
  
"Uh oh," Steve and Mike said.  
  
"Fourth member?"   
  
"Yeah, Raye Hino, she's our singer for some of the numbers," Rick said.  
  
"Raye Hino, oh…you see that we're looking to turn you guys into the anti-idols, we want   
  
guys to flock to your concerts because they dislike the Three Lights."  
  
"Even though you have the Three Lights under contract?" Steve asked.  
  
"We're in business to make money. If you don't want to become big...."  
  
"That's not the issue, why does Raye run opposite to your goals?" Rick asked.  
  
"Because she's a girl that's why. We want three hard rocking guys to be this band."  
  
"That's the way we wanted it to be from the beginning anyway," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, Raye's a great singer, but she's more idol oriented anyway," Mike said.  
  
"I know all that…but..." Rick began.  
  
"I'll tell you what Rick...we'll give Raye an audition," Fujikawa said.  
  
"You will? For what?"  
  
"Possibly her own career."  
  
"I think I'd better call her," Rick said. "At least to tell her what I'm doing."  
  
"Take your time, but not too much."  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"You can use the phone in the office."  
  
Rick hurried out.  
  
"So...you two are with me?"  
  
"Sure, I've been looking for an in with the Yakuza for years," Mike said.  
  
"Eh?" Fujikawa asked.  
  
"I think it'll work out." Steve said.  
  
The phone rang at Raye's temple.  
  
"Uh.hi.." Chad said answering it.  
  
"Chad, hey, is Raye there?"  
  
"Fraid not..she's at some Three Lights press event or something.."  
  
"Oh..okay.." Rick said.  
  
"Should I tell her you called?"  
  
"No, that's okay," Rick said and sighed. "Bye."  
  
"So what'd she say?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nothing, let's sign the contract, but I want her to have that audition," Rick said.  
  
"No problem," Fujikawa said.  
  
"Don't worry Rick, this is what we've been waiting for," Steve said.  
  
"Yeah, what else are we going to do with our lives," Mike said.  
  
"Don't know," Rick said.  
  
At the Juuban Police Station, Tsumura and Ozaki sat across from Diamond quietly.   
  
Diamond took a drink of water and looked at them both.  
  
"I can't explain it," Diamond said. "It's nothing we're doing."  
  
"You seem very calm about it. Most Tokyo residents would be rather shaken up at the   
  
concept of an energy dragon hanging around their business," Ozaki said.  
  
"I've grown used to such ideas," Diamond said. "These are perilous times."   
  
"If it's not you then who might it be?" Tsumura asked.  
  
"There are probably plenty of possibilities," Diamond said. "Are there not strange things   
  
happening all over this city?"  
  
"That is true," Tsumura said.  
  
"However we've had reports of strange things going on around your travel agency, there's   
  
a lot of evidence pointing at you," Ozaki said.  
  
"Suspicion is not proof," Diamond said. "I will of course cooperate with you. I want this   
  
issue resolved as well. However, I honestly have no idea who is behind it."   
  
"Then let's talk about your past," Ozaki said.  
  
Diamond looked at him oddly.  
  
"Is there something wrong with it?" he asked.  
  
Ozaki grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh…where do we begin?" Ozaki said.  
  
An hour later the Three Lights were waiting as everything cleared up. The girls hung   
  
around with many others.  
  
A limo pulled up.  
  
"There's our ride it looks like," Seiya said.  
  
Mr. Fujikawa stepped out.  
  
"Mister Fujikawa what are you doing here?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I heard you guys had made an appointment to see me later and I thought I'd save you the   
  
trouble of coming down to my office. Victory and all that," Fujikawa said.  
  
"That's kind of you," Yaten said.  
  
"So hop in and we'll..."  
  
Two disks of energy sliced through Fujikawa doing no damage but causing the seed to   
  
pop out of his head.  
  
"We didn't even try to talk to him," Aluminum Siren said standing on a nearby roof.  
  
"I've gotten sick of that," Lead Crow said and the two jumped off the roof landing on the   
  
ground. The girls were all scattering, and the Three Lights were hurrying to hide too.  
  
"Yet another dud," Siren and Crow muttered in unison looking at the blackness. The   
  
telephone booth surrounded them and they disappeared. Fujikawa meanwhile was turning into a   
  
farce. His head grew horns, his skin turned violet, and he wore a bright pink suit. Claws snapped   
  
into place on his hands.   
  
"Sailor Executive!" he shouted.  
  
"That's as far as you go!" came a shout. As usually happened, Sailor Moon stood there   
  
flanked by the other four Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Oh..hey..how's it going?" Sailor Executive asked.  
  
"Uh fine.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let's just blast him," Mars said.  
  
"Uh okay.."  
  
"Nope," Sailor Executive said and launched a barrage of sun glasses at them.  
  
"This is so annoying!" Sailor Moon shouted as the five dived out of the way. The sun   
  
glasses sailed by and exploded in a flash of blue light beyond.  
  
"Star Laser!" came a shout. The attack flew into Sailor Executive and knocked him   
  
sideways, he turned and fired another barrage at the source of it. The Sailor Starlights also   
  
dodged the attacks and ran smack dab into a barrage from two other sources, they hit the ground   
  
and rolled up to face their new assailants.  
  
"I'm sure the Sailor Scouts can take it from here," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"No need for you to get involved," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune blasted Star Maker, he tumbled down to the ground.  
  
"Don't even think about the wave attack," Uranus muttered.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Uh uh!" Sailor Executive said and ducked it.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The two attacks flew at him.  
  
"Nope," Sailor Executive said and blasted them away with a new attack that flashed  
  
through the air with incredible speed.  
  
"Uh..what was that?" Venus muttered.  
  
"Pure style kid," Sailor Executive said.  
  
"Blast!" Mercury shouted finishing her attack. Her Ice Storm rippled out of an alley and   
  
smashed right into Sailor Executive.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted and followed through on her attack as   
  
quickly as she could. The attack hit Sailor Executive and knocked him backward.  
  
"Galactic Healing Activation!"  
  
And Sailor Executive healed.  
  
"I suggest you withdraw," Uranus said. The three Starlights sighed and leapt off. 


	204. 204

Chapter 204  
  
That very night…  
  
Rick slowly headed up the steps to Raye's temple.  
  
She knows. I can tell. He thought. But is she angry?  
  
He reached the top. Raye was standing there, a cold wind blew across the yard blowing   
  
their dark hair back and forth.  
  
"They gave you a recording deal," Raye said.  
  
"Yes," Rick said.  
  
"And they didn't offer me one?"  
  
"Uh...not with us...but...on your own..they were going to give you an audition."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Uh...I thought you wouldn't mind, after all you now have an opportunity."  
  
"Yes I do don't I?"   
  
"Is there a problem Raye?"  
  
"You could have asked me."  
  
"I tried, you weren't home. You were out chasing the Three Lights."  
  
"You could have waited."  
  
"No I couldn't have."  
  
"They would have given you a day if they really wanted you that badly."  
  
"Raye, we don't know how badly they wanted us, we took a chance."  
  
"I see...let me ask you, why would you think I wouldn't care to be involved?"  
  
Because they wanted a hard rock band, you want to be an idol. I mean you can sing rock   
  
songs, and when you get angry you can really do well, but that's not what you want to do, I know   
  
it. Raye listen, they didn't want another idol star. They wanted a group to compete with the   
  
Three Lights. You didn't fit, but they promised me you'd get an audition. You're a good singer,   
  
and you can probably get a job."  
  
"Oh..I'm so glad you're sure of that."  
  
"I don't see why you're so angry about this."  
  
"I'm angry about it because...." Raye said and paused.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because now I'm on my own."  
  
"Isn't that how you like to be?"  
  
"It isn't right now. So maybe I get a contract, I get an album, a tour whatever, but I'll be   
  
alone. You guys will be busy with your own music. Mina spends a lot of time with the Three   
  
Lights, and I'll have hardly any time to hang out with my friends."  
  
"Then don't take it."  
  
"If I refuse the audition, I may never get another chance."  
  
"Okay, so take it."  
  
"Rick, I don't want to do it alone."  
  
"Oh you're confusing me."  
  
"I'm confusing myself! But...I want to take the audition, but I don't want to be alone   
  
anymore. When I was with your band, even though we had our differences, at least we could do   
  
it as a group. Now....we'll go in two separate directions."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Rick, don't you see the dilemma. If I get a contract, I'll have succeeded at something to   
  
become an idol, but if I do I may lose all my friends. If I don't get a contract, I may never get   
  
one."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be a businesswoman," Rick said.  
  
"Right in the record industry after I've gotten platinum albums. Rick...you've placed me   
  
in the wrong position," Raye said.  
  
"If you don't audition it's not the worse thing, I mean there's other companies."  
  
"But Inferno's the best."  
  
"That could change."  
  
"Rick..I know you meant well..but...just stay away from me for a while okay?"  
  
"Uh..right.." Rick said and turned and walked off.  
  
Guess she was angry, but at who?  
  
Meanwhile at the Three Lights studio, the three were sitting around resting.   
  
"Don't you think we should sue those imbeciles at school or something," Yaten said.  
  
"No, because..then the media would pounce on us..right now we're just victims. If we   
  
sued them we would look sore losers who couldn't take mayonnaise getting dumped on them by   
  
the gallon full," Seiya said. "We'd get bad press."  
  
"You have a point," Taiki said.  
  
"I guess," Yaten said.  
  
"We should talk to the higher ups about getting us a little break in our concert schedule,   
  
it's getting out of hand," Seiya said.  
  
"I had a thought about that," Yaten said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're out there for several hours and it gets tiring," Yaten said. "What we could use is   
  
some reason for us to get a short break halfway through."  
  
"Why?" Taiki said.  
  
"Face it, they won't give us any concert breaks, but they might let us take breaks during   
  
the concert if we found a reason," Yaten said.  
  
"Like what kind of reason?" Seiya said.  
  
"I have no idea," Yaten said. "It's a general thought."  
  
"I suppose we could get another idol to perform with us," Seiya said.  
  
"Are you insane Seiya?" Yaten asked. "That's not my idea at all."  
  
"No, we've done joint concerts before, this would be similar..it's not like we wouldn't be   
  
our message out..of course we would, we'd just get to rest halfway through it," Seiya said.  
  
"Hmm...I kinda like the idea," Taiki said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Yaten said.  
  
"It would be the perfect publicity stunt," Seiya said.  
  
"What?" the other two asked.  
  
"The idol would have to be a girl.." Seiya said.  
  
"Obviously," Taiki said.  
  
"Now..what would happen if we held a contest for any girl who wanted to be an idol?"   
  
Seiya asked. "Three Lights fever would go even higher and more and more people would hear   
  
about us!"  
  
"And the chances of getting our message out would increase," Taiki said.  
  
"Is that your only motivation?" Yaten asked.  
  
"What are you saying?" Taiki asked.  
  
"I was just asking if getting our message out is your only goal," Yaten said.  
  
"It is my main goal, that takes priority over everything else," Taiki said.  
  
"Fine, let's keep that straight," Yaten said.  
  
"So what do you say Yaten?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I think it's a bad idea, however, you both could be correct. I don't like it, however, you   
  
two seemed to have made up your minds," Yaten said.  
  
"That's the spirit," Seiya said with a grin.   
  
Outside Mina, who had been listening through the door to the conversation, leapt into the   
  
air, hit her head on the ceiling and then dashed down the hall in excitement. Seiya opened the   
  
door seconds later.  
  
"There's nothing out here, I thought I heard a thud," he said.  
  
At the restaurant the group all usually frequented, Greg and Steve sat across from Mike   
  
who was giving them a curious look.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That outfit," Steve said.  
  
"My negaverse uniform is in the wash thanks to you," Mike said. "This is its replacement   
  
for now."  
  
Mike was wearing a dark black outfit consisting of a long sleeved sweater, with blue trim   
  
and epaulets. On his shoulder was a miniature patch of the manga version of Amy that adorned   
  
the flag he had also designed. He wore a pair of black gloves which lead up to a cascade of gold   
  
stripes on his sleeves. Greg and Steve had yet to get over the shock at seeing the outfit.   
  
"Our new status are the hottest rock sensation in Japan will not interfere with our   
  
operations against the Three Lights," Mike said.   
  
"You haven't even released your album yet," Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be there, and besides, the whole reason we got signed was because of our   
  
attacking of the Three Lights in the first place so we'll be sure to keep it up," Mike said.  
  
"Do you guys know how much work you'll probably have to do?" Greg asked.  
  
"We have some ideas," Steve said. "But hey, it's not like we were going to be very   
  
productive members of society anyway."  
  
"It's wrong to think that way," Greg said. "I mean your grades weren't that great, but you   
  
should at least be trying."  
  
"Ehh..I'd rather not think about trying," Mike said.  
  
"I know you're right Greg, but hey...right now we've got our meal ticket," Steve said.  
  
"That could change in five years or so," Greg said.  
  
"Hey...we know..we may even go to college just to be sure," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have the money, we might as well underachieve there as well as anywhere   
  
else," Steve said.  
  
"How's Raye taking it?" Greg asked.  
  
"Oh.." Mike and Steve said. "That we don't exactly know, Rick went to talk to her, I'm   
  
sure she'll understand, after all she'll get her own audition, so she'll probably thank us."  
  
"Are you two sure?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she's got what she wanted right?" Mike asked.  
  
"We didn't even play her kind of music," Steve said.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mike said.   
  
Mina slid up to the table.   
  
"I have such interesting news," she said. "Mike I need to tell you this somewhere private."  
  
"You finally understand what two timing can do to damage the emotional well being of   
  
people?" Mike asked.  
  
"Um…no…come with me…even dressed like that…" Mina said.  
  
Mike shrugged, paid his bill, and followed her out.  
  
"What is she up to?" Steve wondered aloud.  
  
"Who can tell?" Lita said from the booth behind him. Steve whirled. "How long have you   
  
been there?"  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
"Long enough to hear the secret plans of what was Mike calling it?" Lita asked.  
  
"The Amy Liberation Army," Greg muttered.  
  
"The ALA, kinda catchy," Steve said.  
  
Lita grinned and spun out of her booth and ended up in the seat across from the pair.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell. I kinda like to see Seiya get stuff dumped on him, he toys with   
  
the emotions of girls far too much for my liking," she said and grinned. "So I did some   
  
checking…ya guys remember the Dark Moon Travel Agency?"  
  
"I remember a giant dragon," Steve said.  
  
"I have similar recollection," Greg said.  
  
"I went and talked to them today," Lita said. "I have trouble believing they're doing   
  
anything wrong, but the police have been investigating. Prisma tells me that Rubeus and Emerald   
  
have been disappearing for a while now and Sapphire is out looking for them."  
  
"Sounds suspicious," Greg said.  
  
"Greg how much access do you have to D.V.'s stuff?" Lita asked. "His information,   
  
surveillance stuff, the like?"   
  
"Information he keeps very well guarded, however I think we can try and track them   
  
down," Greg said.   
  
"As if we needed any more to do," Steve said.   
  
"Normally I'd leave this to Setsuna to figure out, but she apparently is swamped with   
  
enough other things," Lita said.  
  
"I'm going to get a bit busier, but I'll be glad to help," Steve said.  
  
"Oh yes, Mister Rock Star," Lita said with a grin.  
  
"I can help too, just tell me what you would like me to do," Greg said.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
.  
  
"So Mike..I wanted to tell you about this..the Three Lights are going to have this contest   
  
to try and find a female idol to sing with them."  
  
"And you're entering?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm going to win."  
  
"Oh..well..that's good to hear..good luck," Mike said.  
  
"You don't seem too enthusiastic."  
  
"No I am..really..it's just um..well..I kinda signed a record deal today and it's still sinking   
  
in."  
  
"You what? You're joking."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You must be."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not."  
  
"Liar!" Mina said and started choking him.  
  
"Really.." he hissed. She let go.  
  
"Oh…that's a change of pace," Mina said.  
  
"I thought it would be," Mike said.  
  
Blocks away Molly was sitting on a park bench. Melvin sat beside her silently.   
  
"I'm sorry," She said.   
  
"It's not your fault," Melvin said.  
  
"In a way it kinda is," Molly said.  
  
"No. It's all right."   
  
"Did you believe me…er..her?" Molly asked.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it. But, I guess I worried that something with me had gone   
  
wrong to make you think the way you did."   
  
"Oh," Molly said.   
  
"But it's all right now. The Scouts explained it all to me. So it's not a problem."  
  
"I feel so bad. They told me what she did, and…"   
  
"It's all right," Melvin said placing his right hand on Molly's. "You didn't do anything   
  
wrong."   
  
"No I guess not. I just…"  
  
"Molly…do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then trust me now when I tell you everything is fine. Let's just leave it at that," Melvin   
  
said. "Now let me buy you dinner."  
  
"No. I'm buying," Molly said.  
  
Melvin managed a smile, and the two headed on their way to regain their relationship.  
  
Elsewhere Mina was scrounging through the drawers of her dresser.  
  
"Where are they?" she said.  
  
"Where are what?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Those songs I wrote."  
  
"Oh..those..I ate them."  
  
"Liar," Mina said. "I shall punish you later."  
  
She threw more and more of the contents onto the floor.  
  
"Ah hah!" she said holding up several sheets of paper. "Wait..no.these are just the songs I   
  
stole from Raye."  
  
"You did what?" Artemis said.  
  
"She said these ones stunk, so I took them. She didn't care."  
  
"But Mina.."  
  
"It's not like I'm going to sing them Artemis, I just needed something to practice with.   
  
Now…where are mine?"  
  
"Mina..about the singing, you haven't exactly been committed to it and..."  
  
"So I'll get back on track. I've been practicing a lot,." Mina said.  
  
"Where?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Not here I can tell you that."  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
"Look I have to try," Mina said. "This is the opportunity I've dreamed of."  
  
"So has thousands of other people."  
  
"They don't want it as bad as I do."  
  
"Some of them probably want it more than you do you know."  
  
"No one wants it more than I do," Mina growled. "Some of them just try harder."  
  
"Oh...my mistake," Artemis said.  
  
"Here they are!" Mina said pulling several more sheets of paper from her dresser.  
  
"I didn't know your dresser was that big," Artemis said.  
  
"You know me, full of surprises," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Artemis said.  
  
"Oh..great, they're out of order..that's all I need," Mina muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Artemis said.  
  
"Why?" Mina snapped.  
  
"Uh..you know.." Artemis said.  
  
"No I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Mina growled.  
  
"Mina, you're a ditz!"  
  
"Oh...well...I can understand you feeling that way, it's good that you can let me know   
  
how you feel," Mina said calmly.  
  
"Wha..." Artemis said.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk Artemis," Mina said and turned back to leafing through her   
  
music.  
  
I think I'll get out of here. Artemis thought and hurried out the door before Mina did   
  
something even more unpredictable.  
  
Jeez that girl is weird. I mean Serena's a ditz too, but at least you can guess what she's   
  
up to. Mina..has just been going downhill. I wonder where she gets it from. She hasn't gone out   
  
on a date with Mike in months. Then again she does go to high school, and especially now with   
  
all that other stuff going on. Heck Mike has a music deal before she does, that could be doing it.   
  
She's probably jealous. She has seemed quite unbalanced lately. I wonder if I should look into it,   
  
or just hide until this gets cleared up.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Amy asked walking into the war room to find Greg studying   
  
numerous view screens including camera views of Sailor Jupiter and Guardian Pluto watching the   
  
Dark Moon Travel Agency from afar.  
  
"We're just checking something odd out," Greg said.  
  
"At least you're not plotting the downfall of the Three Lights at the moment," Amy said.   
  
"And what's all this about the Amy Liberation Army?"  
  
"Umm…you'll have to ask Mike," Greg said.  
  
"Never had an army named after me before," Amy mused.  
  
"Any luck finding them?" Jupiter asked into a communicator.  
  
"The camera is still searching," Greg said. "It's a big city."   
  
"Greg…is there any way we can get the records of what all the police complaints were   
  
about?" Guardian Pluto asked.  
  
"I don't have that kind of access. I bet D.V. could get it, but not me," Greg said.  
  
"I could always ask my father I guess," Jupiter said. "Though it would look kinda odd.'  
  
"Something's happening," Pluto said.  
  
The lights in the travel agency began to flicker.  
  
"Many things could cause that though," Amy said.  
  
"Send a camera in to take a look anyway," Pluto said.  
  
Greg did so and the two half siblings watched the camera slip through the store as the   
  
lights flickered on and off.   
  
"Perhaps the place has a basement?" Amy asked.  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
"Oh great," Jupiter said. "The cops are here."  
  
"Ozaki and Tsumura," Pluto said.  
  
"Evidently they had the same idea we did," Greg said. "The camera is going down the   
  
stairs now and…."  
  
The image on the screen surprised him as the camera paned down to find a light source at   
  
the end of the room, a variety of equipment and a large circular portal glowing with bluish white   
  
energy.  
  
"That could possibly be the cause," Amy said.  
  
Framed against the light were the forms of Emerald and Rubeus.  
  
"No wonder the cameras didn't find them, that energy would probably shield them from   
  
detection the way the interaction is set up," Amy said looking at a monitor in the room.  
  
"You two better get in there," Greg said. "Head for the basement."  
  
"Right," Jupiter said.  
  
"Be careful," Amy said.  
  
"Shall we go?" Greg asked.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
Ozaki and Tsumura meanwhile were staring at the flickering lights from outside the store.  
  
"They've tried to explain this away, but I don't buy it," Ozaki said. "Let's get in there and   
  
search the place, we have a warrant."  
  
Tsumura shrugged. "We're going to have to break the lock."  
  
"I have a skeleton key," Ozaki said and wedged it into the door, which soon opened. "It's  
  
fairly handy."  
  
Tsumura grinned.  
  
The two walked inside.  
  
"Um…." Sailor Jupiter said a bit nervously as she and Pluto entered as well.  
  
"Eh?" Ozaki said whirling.   
  
"Wanna see something cool in the basement?" Pluto asked.  
  
Jupiter sighed.  
  
"Wondrous introduction," Jupiter said.  
  
"Let's have a look," Tsumura said.  
  
The four headed down the steps, the two scouts in the lead.   
  
"What?" Rubeus said whirling to face the newcomers.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" Ozaki said brusquely.  
  
"It's an interesting story," Emerald said seconds before she and Rubeus dived through a   
  
side door.  
  
"Great surprise doors!" Ozaki muttered as the four followed them through the side door   
  
and up a flight of stairs leading to the ground. Emerald and Rubeus were hurrying into the street   
  
when a car skidded up, the white convertible that Diamond fancied.   
  
"Get in," he said from the wheel. The two did and the car sped off as the four emerged at   
  
street level.  
  
"Whose car is that!" Ozaki bellowed.  
  
"I recognize it. It belongs to Diamond," Tsumura said.  
  
"Great….get the car," Ozaki said and turned to Jupiter.  
  
"Just what lead you two to look into this? And what was that thing down there?"   
  
"The first answer is we fought a dragon remember," Jupiter said.  
  
"The second answer is…" Pluto began.  
  
"We'll find out," Mercury said landing on the ground. Guardian Saturn followed.  
  
Tsumura swung the car around with flashing red light already sitting on top of it.  
  
"Here's my ride," Ozaki said. "Care to come along."   
  
Jupiter nodded.  
  
"In the meantime we'll try to figure out what's going in the basement," Mercury said.  
  
Jupiter and Pluto got into the car and it sped off. Mercury and Saturn walked into the   
  
store.  
  
"This is almost silly," Saturn said.  
  
"I thought so too," Mercury said.  
  
Chief Kino wandered into the operations center at police headquarters and was surprised   
  
to see the level of activity in the area.  
  
"Are you all trying to look busy because I made a surprise visit?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Hardly sir," the officer on duty said. "Detectives Ozaki and Tsumura are in pursuit of   
  
suspects and we've mobilized."  
  
"Oh, was I going to get a call about this?" Kino asked.  
  
"We didn't think we were going to bother you, it's probably a minor matter," the officer   
  
said.  
  
"You have a point, still let me know next time," Kino said. "So what's the situation?"  
  
"They've made it to the highway sir. Several units in pursuit, when the helicopter gets   
  
there we'll break off pursuit and leave it to them."  
  
"Good," Kino said.   
  
"Oh my, such excitement," Shinobu Ozaki said walking in.  
  
"You're on leave you know," Kino said.  
  
"I got a concussion, it's not really a big deal you know," She said.   
  
"Sir, apparently they've lost the suspects," one of the officers reported.  
  
"Deploy to track them down, I'm sure Ozaki and Tsumura can handle the search," Kino   
  
said. "Superintendent Ozaki, please go home," he added.  
  
"Eh, I'm not a cripple you know," She muttered and walked out. Kino stared at the   
  
monitor. "Keep me informed," he added and followed her out.  
  
"So just what is it Mercury?" Guardian Saturn asked as they stared at the piece of   
  
machinery in front of them.  
  
"I'm not sure," Mercury said. "I don't really recognize it."   
  
"It's a dimensional portal," came a voice.   
  
"You could have announced yourself Sailor Pluto," Mercury said.  
  
"True true," Pluto said. "Nonetheless, looks like somebody wants to visit other   
  
dimensions or vice versa. Fun isn't it?" 


	205. 205

Chapter 205  
  
The next morning, Sapphire sat in an interrogation room at Police Headquarters.   
  
Detective Ozaki and Detective Tsumura walked in followed by Sailor Jupiter. Chief Kino stood   
  
behind a two way mirror watching. Guardian Pluto stood beside him.  
  
"I don't know where they went," Sapphire said. "If I knew that I wouldn't have been   
  
looking over the entire city for them. I have no idea what they were doing, or why."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, I have no reason to lie to any of you," Sapphire replied.  
  
"That's what we thought about Diamond, but he helped them escape," Tsumura said.  
  
"Most likely because he did not trust you all to be able to understand what was   
  
occurring," Sapphire said.  
  
"Why would he think that?" Ozaki asked.  
  
The door opened and Chief Kino poked his head in.  
  
"Ooo..kkay we get to hear a secret now," he said. "Everyone up to my office please."  
  
"Eh?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Just come on," Kino said.   
  
Soon they were assembled into Chief Kino's office. Shinobu Ozaki was there as well as   
  
Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Chief Kino, the eight members of the Dark Moon Travel Agency staff are aliens," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.   
  
Sapphire didn't seem shocked at the revelation, but Pluto turned to him anyway.  
  
"Sapphire, the negaverse generals work for the SDF, many of the top commanders are   
  
aware of their origins, I think you can trust these four to keep your secret," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"He can, if we can get to the bottom of this," Kino said.  
  
"From what we could see, the device was a dimensional portal of some kind, perhaps   
  
Emerald and Rubeus were homesick," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Or they were trying to draw in evil forces from another dimension," Hideki Ozaki   
  
growled.   
  
"It's doubtful," Sapphire said. "Nothing about those two indicated such a goal."  
  
"Diamond probably was unsure you would trust the pair so he helped them escape even   
  
though he didn't support what they were doing," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"You're all guessing," Hideki Ozaki said. "You could be right, but what if you aren't?"   
  
"Regardless of the theory, we need to find those three," Tsumura said.  
  
"This is just what Diamond must have been afraid of," Sapphire said.   
  
"Sapphire, I'll be there, I will make sure nothing goes wrong. You can trust them," Jupiter   
  
said.  
  
"I want to, however none of you know those three like I do," Sapphire said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter. You have twenty four hours to find those three and talk to them, in the   
  
mean time, our officers will merely keep an eye out for them. After a day we will begin to hunt   
  
them the way we would hunt any criminal," Kino said.  
  
"Yes sir," Sailor Jupiter said. "We had better get started then. Sapphire will you help?"  
  
Sapphire nodded and the three scouts exited with him.  
  
"I'm not sure you're right to do that," Hideki Ozaki said. "But you're in charge."  
  
He and Tsumura then left.  
  
"I think you're wrong too," Shinobu said. "The Sailor Scouts are too optimistic for their   
  
own good sometimes. We can't be sure they're right in this instance."   
  
"Noted," Chief Kino said.   
  
"Peter…is it …is it true you didn't leave the hospital until I regained consciousness?"   
  
Shinobu asked.  
  
"Yes," Kino said.  
  
"I appreciate it, however…it was very foolish."   
  
"I kept in command, I had the updates brought to me, there was no…"   
  
"Hah," Shinobu said. "Liar."   
  
"I…"  
  
"Peter, you're in charge of the police, I'm second in command. If both of us disappear,   
  
then what? Anarchy. Please don't put me before your responsibilities again. It makes me feel   
  
guilty."  
  
She then headed out.  
  
"What a day…" Kino said collapsing into a chair. "And it's not even 8AM yet."  
  
Meanwhile Raye was storming into school. She moved past the group of girls awaiting   
  
the Three Lights and headed right up to class which at that point was only occupied by Setsuna   
  
and Hotaru. Even Michiru and Haruka had been in no hurry to show up.  
  
She stormed in the door and sat down.  
  
"Rough night?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Raye said. "Setsuna, why does fate like to mess with me   
  
so much. I don't have a living relative within miles of here thanks to fate, and now…I'm faced   
  
with a choice that I don't want to make."  
  
"Fate is an interesting concept," Setsuna said. "It may not necessarily be messing with   
  
you…more like...testing you."  
  
"I'd prefer to not be tested so often," Raye said.  
  
"We all face the same dilemma, in different forms at different times," Hotaru said.  
  
"Not everyone does,": Raye said.  
  
"Not everyone, but among the people you keep as friends it is the truth," Hotaru said.   
  
"Maybe, but..I'm sick of it," Raye said.  
  
"It is usually not enjoyed," Hotaru said.  
  
"Look Raye, we know it's been tough, but why don't you tell me what the problem   
  
is..maybe I can help," Setsuna said.  
  
"The problem is I want to be an idol, then a business woman, but I don't want to be an   
  
idol yet."  
  
"So..don't be," Setsuna said.  
  
"Setsuna, I may never get another chance," Raye said.   
  
"Or you may," Setsuna said.  
  
"One or the other," Hotaru said.  
  
"This is the music business, you're lucky to get an audition. How can I turn it down?"  
  
"If you're not ready," Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm ready, I just don't want to do it. I want to go to school, and be with my friends   
  
now."  
  
"Maybe you should at least audition and then see how you feel," Setsuna said.  
  
"That would just make it harder, if I was chosen," Raye said.  
  
"And if you aren't it's a moot point," Setsuna said.  
  
"But I have to be chosen, if I'm not that'll mean everything I've been working for is for   
  
nothing."  
  
"No it won't," Setsuna said.  
  
"There is a reason humans live for decades, it is because they cannot do all they were   
  
meant to in one or even two," Hotaru said.  
  
"I just don't know.." Raye said.  
  
"Well..we're here if you need us," Setsuna said.  
  
"I know everyone is," Raye said. "Even if they're not showing it."  
  
"Well..I'm here.." came another voice. Rick stood in the doorway.  
  
"It's my responsibility," Rick said.   
  
"Rick..I told you to stay away."  
  
"Raye, by now I know that when you say that, you want people's help more then ever."  
  
"Oh..I see.." Raye said. "You've found me out then."  
  
"Raye, I'll see what I can do to help you," Rick said.  
  
"Thank you Rick," Raye said.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Taiki?" Amy asked as he lead her away from the   
  
crowds.  
  
"Amy, I noticed that when we studied together last time I got a higher grade."  
  
"I did too," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, and well I'd like to continue if we could.." Taiki said.  
  
"Oh..uh...sure.." Amy said blushing slightly.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," Amy said. "I'm sure it will be very productive."  
  
"Yes that's what I thought. Can we meet at your place?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ah..good...I'll think about a good time and tell you during class okay?"  
  
"Sure," Amy said.  
  
Taiki then walked off. Amy smiled to herself, blushed again and then headed off another   
  
way.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Guardian Pluto were standing near the point at which the night before,   
  
the three Dark Moon members had disappeared. Sapphire looked around carefully.  
  
"None of this seems to be of any familiarity," he said.  
  
A small compact car pulled up and the four sisters piled out of it.  
  
"I suppose this means you haven't found them yet," Prisma said as the four approached.  
  
"That obvious huh?" Jupiter said. "Do you guys have any ideas where they might be?"  
  
The four shrugged nearly in unison.  
  
"This is kind of a surprise to us too," Katsy said.  
  
"I'll bet," Jupiter said. She had no doubts of the four sister's sincerity since they had been   
  
from this timeline and she trusted them.  
  
Guardian Pluto looked around and started walking in a straight line.  
  
"We looked over this area, as to possible places the car could have veered of the road and   
  
thus lost the police," he said and bent down and looked at the ground. He then looked along the   
  
ground towards the surrounding area.   
  
"The lighting there is off," he said.  
  
The others looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"The way the sun is shining and the shadows, they're not right down there," Guardian   
  
Pluto said. "I took a class on shadow and light for drawing one year."   
  
"So you're saying we're looking at some sort of illusion?" Sapphire said.  
  
"A distortion," Pluto said.  
  
"If they could make a dimensional portal they could probably make some sort of   
  
camouflage set up," Prisma said.  
  
"Let's try and get their attention," Pluto said and sent an energy sword blast flying several   
  
feet above the distortion.   
  
The sound of an engine starting surprised them as seconds later bursting out of seemingly   
  
nowhere, Diamond's car raced towards them. The group all avoided it as the convertible with the   
  
same three occupants as before swerved onto highway and raced off.  
  
Sailor Jupiter wasted no time and leapt after them. Pluto did the same.  
  
"And I have band practice in an hour," Pluto muttered.  
  
"Go go, I'll handle it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes," Jupiter said.  
  
"Thanks a bunch," Pluto said and veered off. Jupiter continued to leap in pursuit.  
  
At the Anderson Patterson Thomson house, Amy was neatening the living room up.  
  
Why am I doing this? He's been here before and we're just going to study. She thought.   
  
Still I don't want him to get a bad impression, it's just politeness, that's all. She finished stacking   
  
some magazines on the table and then swiped some dust off of the couch.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Amy opened it. Taiki stood there.  
  
"Hello Amy," he said.  
  
"Uh..hi Taiki," Amy said and let him in.  
  
"This is a nice house."  
  
"Uh..thank you.." Amy said.  
  
"Well..should we get started."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's what I like about you.." Taiki said.  
  
"Uh..what?"  
  
"You get right down to business, there's no pretense."  
  
"Oh..well..I guess that's how I am," Amy said.  
  
And the two headed up to her room.  
  
Inside the war room, Greg was staring in surprise at the graphic appearing on the main   
  
view screen.  
  
"It's Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren," Greg said. "But where?"   
  
He heard a crash.   
  
"The living room," He realized.  
  
Amy and Taiki hurried out of Amy's room and towards the stairs to see Aluminum Siren   
  
and Lead Crow breaking apart the table.  
  
"Ah..Taiki..there you are," Aluminum Siren said. "We'd like your star seed."  
  
"My..Star Seed?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lead Crow said.  
  
The two hesitated, unsure of what to do. The front door swung open. An energy blast   
  
flew through it and smashed into Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren. They pitched forward and in   
  
surprise.  
  
Guardian Saturn stood there.  
  
"Ehh.." the two Sailor Animates said and ducked out the front door. Saturn hurried to the   
  
front door, but could see them already flying off, and he was alone.   
  
"You let them get away!" Taiki shouted.  
  
"I guess I did," Saturn said.  
  
"Does this happen often around you?" Amy asked playing dumb.  
  
"No.of course not," Taiki said dismissively.  
  
"La la la la la la la," Mina sang.  
  
"What are you doing?" Artemis muttered.  
  
"Practicing. Today I begin my crash course in singing that will propel me to the top of the   
  
idol star ranks."  
  
"Impressive," Artemis said. "I'm sure that kind of singing will get you the job for sure."  
  
"It's warming up."  
  
"Right, right heh heh," Artemis said.  
  
"What is with you cats anyway? All you do is complain. Luna complains, you complain.   
  
And you don't give us any respect."  
  
"You might try earning some."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm a model person," Mina said.  
  
"Model of what?"  
  
"Personality."  
  
"Oh," Artemis said.   
  
"I'll show you with or without your support, I'll win that contest."  
  
"Mina you know I wish you the best, but don't you think you're hoping for a little too   
  
much? You've been out of practice for a while."  
  
"So, I'm getting back into my zone."  
  
"You never had a zone!" Artemis said.  
  
"Fine I'll go practice somewhere else."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Raye's."  
  
"Raye's?"  
  
"Sure, she knows what good singing sounds like," Mina said and walked out.  
  
"Yeah, and she won't let you down as easily as I did," Artemis said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at a recording studio, the Big Crushers were playing through one of their   
  
songs. When they finished the producer nodded.  
  
"They'll do," he said.  
  
"This is hard work ain't it?" Mike said.  
  
"What'd you expect?" Steve said.  
  
"You know I see a problem here.." The producer said.  
  
"What is it?" Rick asked.  
  
"You guys don't have any vocals do you?" the producer said.  
  
"We like to concentrate on non vocals, besides, the more concentrated we are on just one   
  
instrument the better," Rick said. "Of course we used to have a singer, but you didn't sign her."  
  
"You play the bass right Rick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you could sing while playing bass?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But I know what..if you really need vocals."  
  
"Maybe a couple, I see talent in you without it, but we need a few."  
  
"There's this guy I know..he could take bass on it. And we also have some songs that   
  
could use a fourth guy anyway..for when we need both keyboard and drums."  
  
"Will he work for peanuts?"the producer asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rick said. "I think so."  
  
"Get him down here," the producer said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Not now..but soon," the producer said. "Write some vocals, have him practice with you   
  
and then we'll see. But for now..let's concentrate on your old stuff."  
  
"Okay," Rick said.   
  
The group went back at it.  
  
At Raye's Temple.  
  
"Mina..I said I'd let you practice here..I didn't say..I have to like what you're singing,"   
  
Raye said. "Keep that in mind."  
  
"Oh..Raye..I think you'll find my creative brilliance will astound you," Mina said.  
  
"I think you should pop that inflated ego before it takes you up to where the air is to thin   
  
to breathe."  
  
Mina just grinned.  
  
"I'll show ya!" Mina said and started to sing.  
  
Raye just sat back and listened as Mina stumbled through a warm up then a few songs.  
  
"See? Talent huh?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina..you have talent, but I only hear it half the time."  
  
"Oh.."   
  
"Otherwise you're all set...if the Three Lights are deaf in one ear each!" Raye said and   
  
started laughing.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"All right a limo.." Mike said.  
  
"This is the big time guys," Rick said.  
  
"Where to sir?" the chauffeur said.   
  
"You know where the temple on Cherry Hill is?" Rick asked.  
  
"I know where Cherry Hill is."  
  
"Then we'll figure it out," Rick said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey..will you three wait a sec," a slick man said sliding up to them.  
  
"And you are?" Rick asked.  
  
"Archie Zap."  
  
"Zap?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a name that has been passed down for generations," Zap said.  
  
"Archie, aren't you the agent for the Three Lights?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's because I'm a good agent, can we talk?" Zap asked.  
  
"Rick..I don't think we need an agent," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, especially this one," Steve said.  
  
"Guys..we'll let him say his piece..then we'll see...get in Archie," Rick said.  
  
"Oh..okay.." Archie said and climbed in the limo the others got in.  
  
The limo started up.  
  
"It is true that I'm the agent for the Three Lights, but I also represent tons of other   
  
groups, my job is to get people to notice you."  
  
"And won't your affiliation with the Three Lights cause a conflict?" Rick asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm an independent person."  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
"Sure...I'll put it in a contract."  
  
"So just what do you have to offer?" Rick asked.  
  
"To be perfectly honest fellas, I made the Three Lights, and I can make you guys."  
  
"We seem to be on the fast track already," Mike said.  
  
"That's what you think," Zap said. "Listen you can always use someone to watch over   
  
your shoulder making sure the deals are made. I can get you good contracts at good venues. I   
  
am the most influential agent in the business. Here..let me explain to you all I can bring to your   
  
group."  
  
Several minutes later the limo pulled up to the Cherry Hill temple. The three got out. Zap   
  
followed.  
  
"Furthermore, I know an executive at the Nagura Restaurant Chain, I can get you an   
  
advertising deal, they passed on the Three Lights..too prissy they said, but you...hey...perfect.."   
  
Zap said.  
  
"Zap..could you wait by the car," Rick said.  
  
"Fine fine," Zap said. "You the boss."  
  
Zap backed off.  
  
"Rick..you're not honestly considering.." Mike said.  
  
"No, but he's fun to listen to isn't he?" Rick said with a grin.  
  
"He's trouble if you ask me," Steve said.  
  
"Guys...we need an agent, but he is not the one," Rick said. "Let's go see Chad."  
  
They heard a high pitched whine.  
  
"What was that?" Rick said.  
  
"Good question.." Mike said. The three reached the top. Mina went dashing out of   
  
Raye's room.  
  
"Never do that again!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Uh..sorry Raye," Mina said. "I was just showing you my ability to hit different   
  
frequencies."  
  
"I don't care," Raye said. "Oh..hi Rick...I see you've brought the boys with you."  
  
"Uh..yeah...are you feeling better?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, a little, but if I hear Mina sing another note.." Raye said.  
  
"Listen Raye..maybe you and me can have dinner later..and we can talk about everything."  
  
"Uh..sure.." Raye asked.  
  
"Great..great.." Rick said.  
  
"Mina...what's with the singing?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am going to be the three light's newest idol," Mina said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll be great."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop asking why!"  
  
"Why?" Mike asked.  
  
Mina bonked him on the head.  
  
"Is Chad here?" Rick asked.  
  
"I think so…unless Mina's singing drove him off," Raye said.  
  
Rick moved to Chad's room and knocked. The door slid open.  
  
"Hey..what's happenin?" Chad said.  
  
"How'd you like a job?" Rick asked walking in the door.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Well we need a bass guitarist."  
  
"Let me guess. For peanuts?"  
  
"To be blunt, yeah," Rick said.  
  
"Sure, I'm there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, what do I care about money? My parents are loaded."  
  
"Good point," Rick said. "I'll call you up again to finalize some stuff."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Rick emerged from the room to find Mina strangling Mike.  
  
"What is a macaw and why do I sound like one!" she shouted.  
  
"I miss anything?" Rick asked.  
  
"Oh..where do I begin," Steve said with a grin.  
  
Jupiter kept up her pursuit of the speeding convertible, and was visiting some fairly odd   
  
spots of Tokyo. The car finally crept to a stop in an old residential area, and Jupiter dropped to   
  
the ground as the three dark moon members hurried into the maze of houses.  
  
"Come on! I'm hereto help!" Jupiter shouted and hurried after them.   
  
She rounded a corner only to be hit with a strange orange light, her transformation seemed   
  
to reverse itself and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"So..." Archie Zap said leaning against the limo. "You doing good?" he asked the   
  
chauffeur.  
  
"Yeah...but have you ever wondered if their is a higher power that somehow causes the   
  
universe to be organized into large symmetry of causes and effects?" the chauffeur asked.  
  
"No..why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Excuse me are you Archie Zap?" came a voice.  
  
"Who wants to..." Archie said turning to see Sailor Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow   
  
standing there.  
  
"I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren..my card.."   
  
She flung him a card. He caught it.  
  
"You don't have to give him your card?" Lead Crow muttered.  
  
"Why not..it'll be trademark quirk."  
  
"You idiot," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Uh..anyway...can I go now.." Zap said. The limo driver had since hidden behind his car.  
  
"Oh.you? No.." Aluminum Siren said. She blasted him. He let out a shout. The seed   
  
popped out of his head and turned black in record time.  
  
The two Sailor Animates sighed and hurried off.  
  
Zap transformed.  
  
"Sailor Zap!" he shouted.  
  
"Aw..gee...Zap became a farce," Mike muttered looking down the steps.  
  
"Guess we'll have to kick his face in," Steve said.  
  
The two grinned.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
The five transformed.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Hah!" Zap shouted and disappeared.  
  
"Huh..." the five scouts said.  
  
"Hah!" Zap said and reappeared where he had been standing.  
  
"That can't be a good thing,." Neptune said.  
  
"Yahhhh!" Pluto said and leapt straight down the steps. Zap disappeared, and Pluto went   
  
crashing down the last few steps.  
  
"Not what I would have done," Neptune said as Zap reappeared.  
  
"This calls for strategy," Uranus said and leapt over Zap. Zap glowed and fired light   
  
beams from his eyes.  
  
"Oh..he can do that too," Neptune muttered.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Zap went invisible, then reappeared. Uranus leapt forward and dug his sword right into   
  
Zap. He let out a battle cry as Zap was shocked. The two crashed to the ground. Neptune   
  
bounced down the steps and stuck his sword into Zap. Zap screamed. And then bounced up   
  
knocking the two down the steps.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
She hit Zap and knocked him into the Limousine.  
  
"Mars..maybe you could hit him now," Venus said.  
  
"But we'll trash the limousine," Mars said.  
  
"True.." Venus said understanding.  
  
"ZAP!" Zap shouted and fired eye beams at the two. They dived out of the way. The   
  
Guardian Scouts all stood up and stabbed. Zap disappeared. They missed and their swords went   
  
into the limo. They pulled them out and held them forward. Zap reappeared with them sticking   
  
into him He let out a shout of pain.  
  
"Sucker," Uranus said.  
  
"ZAP!" Zap shouted and fired his eye beams. The three ducked and stabbed again. Zap   
  
shouted in pain, but shot Uranus. Uranus flew backward. Zap reached and out and grabbed the   
  
other two. Pluto punched him, and was surprised when it hurt his hand.  
  
"Ya like that ey?" Zap said and threw the two into the steps.  
  
"Star Laser!"   
  
"Star Inferno!"   
  
"Star Burst"   
  
The three attacks came from the newly arrived Starlights.   
  
Zap disappeared. The limo was hit and blown apart.  
  
"Hah hah!" Zap said reappearing.   
  
"Galactic Healing Power!" came a shout. Zap whirled in surprise to see the healing   
  
energy envelop him.   
  
Zap was healed. The Starlights jumped off.   
  
"Took you long enough," Mars said.  
  
"Hey! I hurried!" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
Lita awoke tied to a chair.  
  
"Wonderful," she said in annoyance and tugged at the ropes.  
  
"I'm sorry Lita," Diamond said approaching her. "But we can't go back, not now. We're   
  
going to let you go soon, but please hear us out first. We can't have the police finding us either."   
  
"Don't you think I would listen if ya just stopped and told me, ya didn't have to ambush   
  
me and tie me up," Lita said.  
  
"I'm sorry,. We have to be careful," Rubeus said.  
  
"Careful as in opening a portal to other dimensions?" Lita asked.  
  
"We were desperate all right?" Emerald snapped. "Rubeus and I wanted to go back to   
  
our own world, not stay here and…not anymore…"  
  
"But it's too late, we're stuck here now, we know that. We tried and failed. We can't try   
  
again," Rubeus said. "We could never get that technology again."  
  
"But we can't turn ourselves in, someone would want to punish us for the dragon, and for   
  
that monster who was terrorizing the neighborhood," Emerald said.   
  
"We must go into hiding," Diamond said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto can fix it," Lita said.  
  
"I don't think she can," Emerald said.  
  
"You really should give me more of a chance," Sailor Pluto said walking into the room.   
  
Emerald quickly raised a crystal, but Pluto blasted it out of her hand.  
  
"Now listen, why don't you untie Lita and we can be civilized about this?" Sailor Pluto   
  
said.  
  
Later at a restaurant.  
  
"Rick..I don't blame you..it's just it was a surprise...but I'm okay with it...you're a rock   
  
band, I want to be an idol someday..if you hadn't cared you wouldn't have even gotten me the   
  
audition," Raye said. "But you know..I watched Mina today...she's hopeless..but there was   
  
something in me...that says..I want to sing again..and I think I want to sing for the Three Lights."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah.I think I'll compete, at least for the practice."  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Absolutely," Raye said. 


	206. 206

Chapter 206  
  
At Juuban High the four outer scouts were the lone occupants of the classroom as usual.  
  
"I hope you three can handle working without me for a little bit," Setsuna said. "I need to   
  
clear up this Dark Moon mess."  
  
"I'm sure we can handle it," Haruka said.   
  
"Do you think they'll be any lingering problems regarding the Dark Moon issue?" Michiru   
  
asked.  
  
"I hope not," Setsuna said. "Of course Lita had a few choice words for them. Other than   
  
that I think the matter can be resolved."  
  
There was the sound of a large shout from outside. Combined shouts of joy from the   
  
boys, shouts of dread by the girls.   
  
At that moment down in the courtyard, Seiya was covered with ketchup mustard and   
  
several had hamburger buns stuck to him.  
  
"Ahem.." came a voice. Serena stood in a doorway.  
  
"It took me some time to get up the nerve to say this..but..I don't like the way you're   
  
treating the Starlights at all," Serena said.  
  
"We're being careful," Michiru said.  
  
"It's always wise to do so in these circumstances," Haruka added  
  
"Listen...they're here for a reason, if we help them achieve it, the problem might solve   
  
itself," Serena said.  
  
"Or if we get close to them they might betray us," Haruka said.  
  
"There's always that risk, but we have to try," Serena said. "They can't be all evil."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Hotaru said. "Evil is not necessary for people to do bad things."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena said.  
  
"She means that you considered us to be enemies some time ago," Michiru said. "Now   
  
you know that we're not evil, but that we had a goal we needed to reach."  
  
"We were willing to do anything to achieve it," Haruka said. "These Starlights seem to be   
  
the same way. We have to be careful."  
  
"But when I worked with you we were able to solve the problem, by not giving up hope   
  
we eventually became friends," Serena said. "The same could happen here. If they're from   
  
another galaxy or something, they could use helping hands."  
  
"You forget that they don't trust us as much as we don't trust them," Hotaru said.  
  
"We have to change that," Serena said. "We were almost there, and then the two of   
  
you...." She said looking at Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"You have to insist on keeping up this fighting..."   
  
"Serena, I agree with you to a point," Setsuna said. "But these two also have a point.   
  
The Starlights are dangerous; we have to be wary of them. But Serena, you yourself are a very   
  
strong person, I think that we all know, that you may be able to convince them to trust us on your   
  
own with your friends help."  
  
"How can I convince them to trust us with those two lurking around," Serena said.  
  
"If we take the pressure off now.." Haruka said.  
  
"What pressure?" Serena snapped.  
  
"Listen..Serena, the Starlights need to know that we're willing to be friendly, but also that   
  
we're not going to be caught off guard. They've obviously made such contingencies," Haruka   
  
said. "Setsuna's right, there are still openings."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't care if they became friends or not."  
  
"I have my reasons to distrust them."  
  
"Fair reasons," Hotaru said.  
  
"Fine, we'll just see," Serena said.  
  
She headed off.  
  
"I had hoped the Scouts could function as a unit, but now it seems that we have some   
  
trouble," Setsuna said.  
  
"You were trying to convince us to agree with her earlier, what changed your mind?"   
  
Michiru asked.  
  
"I reconsidered my idea," Setsuna said. "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not sure   
  
how we should handling this, but right now...this way's the best."  
  
Later that day, Seiya now leaned up against a tree.   
  
That was a good one today. He thought. Those joker boys are getting their act together.   
  
And every time they do it, more and more girls start sympathizing with us. Of course I'd like to   
  
knock some heads, but we're getting more die hard fans not retaliating then doing so.   
  
He noticed Serena pass by.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"What? Oh..Seiya..what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have a day off tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So do you want to do something with me?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Like what?" Serena asked.  
  
"You know...what else would you be doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh..well normally I get up, eat breakfast, then...I watch tv, and play games, and have fun   
  
and stuff."  
  
"Nothing that can't wait. Meet me in the Seventh street park at eleven tomorrow," Seiya   
  
said and walked off.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Serena said.  
  
Seiya didn't reply.  
  
"Well..." came four voices. She turned to see the Sailor Scouts standing there.  
  
"Congratulations," Mina said.  
  
"Uh...what?" Serena said.  
  
"You've got a date with Seiya," the four girls said.  
  
"No I don't," Serena said.   
  
"He seems to think so," Lita said snidely.  
  
"Of course he does," Serena said. "However, that's his problem."  
  
"Are you sure?" Raye asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," Serena said. "I've told him before it's not what he thinks it is."  
  
"And you think that's stopping him?" Mina asked.  
  
"You're just all jealous," Serena said. "Now I've got to get home, Chibi Chibi's been   
  
keeping my mother running left and right, I need to help out."  
  
With that she headed off.  
  
"She's acting kinda oddly isn't she?" Mina asked.  
  
"No," Raye said. "I think I understand her completely."  
  
The other three looked at her curiously.  
  
"Think about it," Raye said. "I have to go," she added and headed out.  
  
At Police Headquarters Chief Kino was staring out a window at the grounds of the   
  
imperial palace that were arrayed in front of him. Detective Ozaki sat in a chair with a scowl on   
  
his face.  
  
"My first case in years, and even that had to involve all this alien invasion craziness,"   
  
Ozaki said.   
  
"Certainly has changed the definition of police work," Kino said.  
  
"For the worse," Ozaki muttered.   
  
"At least it keeps the job exciting," Kino said.  
  
"Perhaps," Ozaki said. "Maybe I was hoping by the time I got this old, it wouldn't be   
  
exciting."   
  
"Point taken," Kino said.  
  
"You're taking too many risks," Ozaki said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kino said turning from the window.  
  
"You're in love with my daughter, that's fine. You're a good guy. But she serves with   
  
you, she could get hurt, you could get hurt. It's risky for both of you to be in this line of work."  
  
"I suppose," Kino said.  
  
"And…especially considering your daughter is taking her own risks."  
  
Kino looked him over.  
  
"You all need to settle down," Ozaki said.  
  
"I don't think we have much choice right now," Kino said.   
  
"I know," Ozaki said. "But think about it."  
  
"It would be nice," Kino mused.  
  
That night at one of the more expensive eateries in town Raye looked across the table at a   
  
well groomed Rick who smiled back at her.  
  
"How do you know about all these nice spots?" She asked.  
  
"I come upon them here and there," Rick said.  
  
"So try to be a little unbiased when you answer me here, but what do you think is going   
  
on with Seiya and Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"Unbiased?" Rick asked and smiled. "Seiya obviously believes with Darien away he has an   
  
opportunity. Why a jerk like him is interested in Serena I don't know, Mina seems to be more his   
  
type," Rick continued.  
  
"It took you one sentence to become biased again," Raye said. "What is Serena up to   
  
though? She does realize what he's up to."  
  
"This is Serena. She works on a different level then the rest of us."  
  
"You realized that too didn't you?" Raye asked.  
  
"It didn't take long," Rick said. "Is that….."  
  
His eyes wandered. Over at another table Jaedite and Miss Haruna were talking and   
  
laughing away.  
  
"I don't know whether to be appalled or not to see that," Raye said.  
  
"Eh, everyone needs love," Rick said.  
  
"Jaedite's such a dope though," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe he's not once you get to know him," Rick said.  
  
"Anything's possible these days," Raye said. Her eyes caught Melvin and Molly occupying   
  
a table on the far side of the restaurant.  
  
"Did everyone pick the same night to go here?" she muttered.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Rick said. "What matters is we picked tonight to go here."  
  
Raye grinned.  
  
"I don't know. This many familiar people and strange things often happen," Raye said.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't," Rick said.  
  
Due to the location they were sitting in, they couldn't see out the windows of the   
  
restaurant or the fact that at that moment Iron Mouse and a farce were racing down the street   
  
pursued by the Outer Scouts.   
  
Soon the battle took them out of the area, with Raye and Rick never suspecting in the   
  
least.  
  
Several hours later, Mike stood on the ever so familiar rooftop of the fertilizer   
  
conglomerate and looked out over the mix of white and red lights that made up the city skyline.   
  
"This city…it is mine," he said.   
  
"Mike…we really need to talk," Amy said appearing behind him.  
  
"Amy!" Mike said whirling. "I had no idea you were up here."  
  
"I'm very open minded," Amy said. "It comes with understanding the world is complex.   
  
But…this…" she said pointing at his uniform.  
  
"Amy, we're all worried about you," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, but don't you think you're being a bit nutty?"  
  
"Absolutely, it's how I enjoy life," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, but…" Amy began.  
  
"Amy, I wouldn't expect you to understand, you're so rational," Mike said. "But, I do   
  
what I do for reasons. Real reasons."  
  
"Do you really have to run around with me on your shoulder?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, that's just fun," Mike said. "But we are seriously concerned about you, and you're   
  
grades."  
  
"Yes well I've recovered," Amy said.   
  
"I know," Mike said. "We're embarrassing you…"  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"Sorry," Mike said solemnly and ripped the shoulder patch off. He pulled off the shirt as   
  
well revealing an exactly identical shirt excepting gold trim and a manga version of Mina   
  
emblazoned on the shoulder.  
  
"From the ashes rises the M.L.A." Mike said. "Can I get you a shake or something Amy?"  
  
Amy grinned and nodded.  
  
The next day. Seiya and Serena were out together. They went to the zoo, visited the   
  
amusement park and ate out at a restaurant. Finally Serena became fixated on a small pink bear   
  
sitting inside a claw game machine.  
  
If only game machine Joe were here. She thought.  
  
"It's a cute bear," she said.  
  
"So it is," Seiya said and operated the controls to get the bear out of the machine. He   
  
then took it and placed it on his lapel.  
  
"I like it," he said.  
  
"Hey!" Serena snapped.  
  
"Where to next?" he said and started walking off. Serena sighed and followed.  
  
Nearby, four heads poked out of the bushes.  
  
"That was bit cold wasn't it?" Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I'm not interested in him," Mina said.  
  
"Since when have you not been interested?" Lita said.  
  
Later that day, Seiya and Serena were sitting in a harbor park looking at the water.  
  
"You seem distant," Seiya said watching Serena starring off into space.  
  
"Uh..well..I am constantly.." Serena said. "But you know Seiya, I did this out of courtesy,   
  
but I don't approve of your girl chasing."  
  
"What girl chasing? Besides, your boyfriend's overseas right?"  
  
"Yes, Seiya, I hope you don't want to make relationship out of this, because Darien and I   
  
will be together for a long time."  
  
"I see," Seiya said. So what? It's just a little more of a challenge. He thought.  
  
"Listen, let's go someplace fun," Seiya said.  
  
"Fine," Serena said. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
The four girls popped up out of the bushes watching them go.  
  
"He's got ideas," The four girls said to each other.  
  
"That he does!" Mike said popping out of bushes behind them.   
  
The four whirled. Steve, Rick, and Greg also emerged and sighed.  
  
"We're spies," Mike said.  
  
The four girls glared at him.  
  
Soon the two arrived at a dance club. Nezu was lying with her face on the bar.  
  
I've been waiting for hours. The Three Lights always show up here eventually. She   
  
thought. So where are they?  
  
"Another drink bartender," Nezu said.  
  
"Miss you've already had seventeen," the bartender said. "Frankly I don't know you're   
  
still standing."  
  
"I need more."  
  
"Miss, anymore could kill you."  
  
"Kill me! Hah! Galaxia could kill me! This heh heh don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Uh..right.." the bartender said.  
  
"Hah!" she said and twirled around on her bar stool. She noticed Seiya entering the club   
  
with Serena behind him.  
  
"Ah! There he is," she said and hopped of the barstool, she collapsed seconds later.  
  
"Just kidding," she said and hopped up. She then looked around in surprise.  
  
"Why is everyone here a teddy bear?" she asked herself.  
  
"There's no need for us to have a private room," Serena said as she and Seiya stepped into   
  
one.  
  
"Sure there is, the club can be very loud, I'd like to talk to you," Seiya said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About things..you, me..that sort of stuff."  
  
"Oh..." Serena said. " Nothing else?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Uh..well..you know.."  
  
"Oh I get it, you're somehow afraid that this is some sort of make out room or   
  
something.."  
  
"Uh..well.it sure looks like one," Serena said.  
  
"Of course it is..but it's also the only place to get peace and quiet."  
  
"I see...they go together sometimes," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..calm down..let me get us some drinks and we'll go dancing."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Soda Serena," Seiya muttered.  
  
"Not laced with thought warping drugs are they?"  
  
"Not on the first date," Seiya said with a grin.  
  
"Jerk," Serena said.  
  
Outside, Taiki and Yaten were leaning against a wall sipping drinks. They stared up at the   
  
room Seiya and Serena had just entered. It was on the second floor of the club, connected to the   
  
dance floor by a stairwell, and a balcony that lead to the rooms.   
  
"Seiya's brought Serena to a room," Taiki muttered.  
  
"Up to his old tricks again isn't he?" Yaten said.  
  
"When will he learn?"  
  
"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"He won't. Not yet."  
  
"You think so?"Yaten said.  
  
"I hope." Taiki said.  
  
There was a shout as a blast of energy swept through the crowd. Sailor Iron Mouse   
  
laughed and staggered back and forth.  
  
"Hah! You evil creatures of darkness, teddy bear..um..things..take that!"  
  
She leveled more of the crowd.  
  
Seiya opened the door.  
  
"What's going on out here," he said. "Uh oh.."  
  
"What is it?" Serena said popping her head out.  
  
"Hey there! Seiya!" Iron Mouse said fell down.  
  
"Hah! There we go!" she said and hopped back up.  
  
"I'm here for your star seed!" she shouted and leapt at him. He ducked inside the door of   
  
the room and slammed it.  
  
"What do we do?" Serena asked.  
  
And energy blast smashed into the door and blew it open.  
  
"Hic..uh...how is everyone..I'm fine.." Iron Mouse said in a drunken stupor and launched   
  
an energy attack that blew up most of the room.   
  
Seiya stepped forward.  
  
"Wait," he said.  
  
"Yeah?" Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Step aside and let the girl go," Seiya said. "Then..we'll talk."  
  
"Ehh..what the heck?" Iron Mouse said and spun around and sent a blast down the   
  
corridor. Two figures leapt out of the way.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me!" she shouted.  
  
The other Sailor Starlights dropped to the floor of the night club and stared up at the   
  
scene.   
  
"How'd she see us?" Star Maker muttered.  
  
"No idea," Star Healer said.  
  
"Go," Seiya said. Serena raced by Iron Mouse and down the stairs leading to the dance   
  
floor. She soon was out the door and found herself looking at her eight friends.  
  
"She's fleeing! Ach!" they all shouted.  
  
"Not from Seiya! Come on!" Serena shouted.  
  
Back inside the club.  
  
"Now..as for you..." Iron Mouse said.   
  
"Use your attack..." Star Healer said.  
  
"Seiya's too close to her," Star Maker said. "I'll hit him."  
  
"It's better then what she has in for him."  
  
"He's in human form though. Let's wait for an opening."  
  
"Now..for your Star Seed!" Iron Mouse shouted weaving from side to side. Seiya jumped   
  
the railing and landed on the floor. The energy bolts hit and exploded into each other.  
  
"Huh..no...faaair.." Iron Mouse said and stumbled off the balcony railing and landed on   
  
her head.  
  
Seiya looked around.  
  
"Fighter Star Power!" he shouted and transformed.  
  
"What?" Iron Mouse said not believing her eyes. "This is the drink working now."  
  
"That's right," Star Fighter said.  
  
The other two Starlights joined him.  
  
"Now..we're going to settle this," Star Fighter said.  
  
"No, no, no, I need your star seed," Nezu said and started crying.  
  
"This is odd," Star Maker said.  
  
"Hold it!" came a voice. In the door stepped Sailor Moon and the other scouts.  
  
"Oh..that's just great..you're all I need," Iron Mouse muttered and continued to sob.  
  
"What's her problem?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The Starlights shrugged.   
  
"Enough of this, Star Laser!" Star Fighter shouted. Iron Mouse stumbled out of the way   
  
and down a hall. She soon stumbled out a side door and stared at an open man hole.  
  
"Time for a dip," She said and dropped in.  
  
"Where's Seiya?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"He's safe," Star Fighter said.  
  
"Yes he got away," Star Maker said.  
  
About fifteen minutes into her search she found Seiya leaning against a telephone pole.  
  
"There you are! Where'd you go! I was worried!" Serena said. "And how'd you get out   
  
of there anyway?"  
  
"I know the back door way out, it's good to know if I get rushed by fans," Seiya said.  
  
"Oh..are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Seiya said. "You?"  
  
"Sure..I'm fine."  
  
"Listen I've gotta go home."  
  
"It's okay, thank you for spending the day with me."  
  
"Don't plan on making it a habit," Serena said. "But you're welcome," she said and   
  
walked off.  
  
He grinned. I really like that girl.   
  
Serena came home and sighed.  
  
"What a long day…" She said. Chibi Chibi was sitting on the couch in the living room.   
  
Her cousin turned towards her and grinned.  
  
"Hey Chibi Chibi, what have you been up to?" Serena asked.  
  
Chibi Chibi grinned.  
  
Serena smiled at her and headed up to her room.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Chibi Chibi said and laughed. 


	207. 207

Chapter 207  
  
"So Seiya, is it true that really intend to ask Serena out on a date?" Taiki asked.  
  
"We've already gone on dates," Seiya said. "This will merely be another."  
  
"Do you really intend to make her your girlfriend?"  
  
"I only have to get her to agree."  
  
"Will she?"  
  
"Don't know, she's got a guy, but he's overseas."  
  
"Oh...I see...and you see that as an opening?"  
  
"Sure. So Taiki...I've answered your questions.:..what about you and the lovely Amy   
  
Anderson?"  
  
"What about us?" Taiki said. "She's a friend."  
  
"Friend huh?"  
  
"Yes, only that."  
  
"All right if you say so," Seiya said.  
  
"Both of you are being foolish," Yaten said walking into the room. "We don't have time   
  
to date girls."  
  
"Who said anything about dating?" Taiki said.  
  
"Don't give me that," Yaten said. "I know you Taiki, and I know what you're about.   
  
You've never needed help studying before."  
  
"Yaten you're just jealous," Seiya said.  
  
"Jealous? I could have any of those girls that crowd around us, but I have my priorities   
  
straight for once. With our own record company trying to incite competition, they'll be a higher   
  
workload, if we want to keep the number one spot we'll have to work harder or we will lose the   
  
opportunity we've gained to get our message," Yaten said.  
  
"You really think those three idiots can top us?" Seiya said.  
  
"No, but I don't want to leave anything to chance," Yaten said.  
  
"Well you can practice all you want," Seiya said. "I'm going out."  
  
"I think I'll go too," Taiki said. The two headed out.  
  
"Fools," Yaten said. "Utterly hopeless."  
  
"Setsuna I heard a disturbing piece of news yesterday," Haruka said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, you know how Darien took a trip to America to study and work."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Serena told me she hasn't heard from him since."  
  
"That's not like him," Setsuna said.  
  
"No it isn't. Unless he's somehow found a good reason to not write to her," Haruka said.  
  
"How could their be any good reason? We should check this out. Where's Michiru and   
  
Hotaru?"  
  
"They went shopping together."  
  
"Then we can handle it. Your car or mine?"  
  
"I'd much prefer mine," Haruka said.  
  
"No one appreciates the reliability of a Fiat anymore," Setsuna muttered.  
  
Haruka managed a brief grin.  
  
Seiya meanwhile was heading down the street wearing the sun glasses and that he used to   
  
conceal his identity. He didn't notice Lita and Mina trailing him, or if he did he didn't let on.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know. Isn't that why we're following him?" Lita replied.  
  
"Well..obviously."  
  
Seiya turned a corner. They were quick to follow.  
  
Meanwhile at a clothes store.  
  
"Hotaru, is there a reason you only choose black clothes?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Black is versatile," Hotaru said blankly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It is able to fit any of my moods."  
  
"Oh...well put.." Michiru said. "But...don't you like color? I mean..you wear blue as a   
  
scout."  
  
"Dark blue."  
  
"So...dark blue is still blue."  
  
"Yes...it is," Hotaru said and continued to look over a black dress.  
  
Michiru sighed.  
  
"Hotaru, I don't think you're entire wardrobe should be black," she said.  
  
"Fortunately I stopped living up to others expectations long ago," Hotaru replied.  
  
"That's one way to let someone off easy," Michiru muttered. "Why not a dark blue   
  
outfit or something, I mean it's still dark..right?"  
  
"Didn't we just go over this?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hotaru, you're worrying me," Michiru said.  
  
"Better to be feared then loved."  
  
"What if you're both?"  
  
"Then I guess...you are in the perfect situation," Hotaru said. "According to some   
  
interpretations."  
  
"Hotaru..you really need to get out more," Michiru said.  
  
"I am quite satisfied with the amount of time I spend out at the present time," Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, hopefully you're feelings will change over time," Hotaru said.  
  
Michiru sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, Seiya rounded a corner in a familiar neighborhood.  
  
"He's not going where I think he's going is he?" Mina asked.  
  
"He better not be," Lita snapped.  
  
But as Seiya turned and walked to the front door of Serena's house both of her friends   
  
knew that their suspicions were correct.  
  
"That jerk, I can't believe I ever liked him," Lita muttered.  
  
"Oh..hi Seiya," Serena said appearing in the doorway. "You're here to help me with my   
  
homework aren't you?" she then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Say yes or my father won't let   
  
you within a mile of me."  
  
"Yeah, you know how much I like to tutor people," Seiya said.  
  
"Great, great," Serena said. Seiya walked in.  
  
"She's a real piece of work," Lita said. "Seeing him while Darien's away."  
  
"Lita, when the boyfriend's away the two timer is quick to act," Mina said.  
  
"You didn't just say that," Lita said.  
  
"Fraid I did," Mina said.  
  
"I pity you."  
  
"Two timing is a well polished art. I am given only so many positives. My beauty, charm,   
  
personality, intelligence, uh..musical talent, and my two timing skill. I would be a fool not to use   
  
all of these to my fullest."  
  
"Mina, you're a two timer!" Lita snapped. "You shouldn't be proud of it."  
  
"You're only jealous because you've never been able to two time with any success."  
  
"I haven't tried."  
  
"So what are you complaining about?"  
  
Lita bonked her on the head.  
  
"Are you sure about this Raye, I mean entering the idol contest?" Rick asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Raye said. "I asked you to come over because you'd an excellent judge   
  
of melodic excellence."  
  
"That's one way to put it, but Raye, you told me that you didn't want to have to make the   
  
decision whether to be an idol or not now."  
  
"I didn't want to be alone Rick, but if I win the contest, I'll be with the Three Lights."  
  
"Yeah, but you hardly know them."  
  
"Oh I know them," Raye said. "I know their dreams, their hopes, their favorite color,   
  
their favorite movies, deodorants, and vegetables. I know them."  
  
Rick sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, but it just seems to be a quick turnaround from not being sure what you   
  
wanted to do. This isn't because you're jealous of Mina is it?"  
  
"Mina stinks at singing right now. I mean she has talent, but she won't succeed with no   
  
work ethic."  
  
"She has a massive amount of hidden natural talent, which you've seen in action. Raye are   
  
you worried that she might become an idol before you?"  
  
"Don't be silly, if I was I would have taken that audition," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Rick said.  
  
"Rick, I am not jealous of her, annoyed with her yes."  
  
"Okay...don't you want her friend to realize her dream?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, the same way I did, through hard work, not through sheer hidden talent," Raye said.  
  
"Mina will learn very quickly just how much work she'll have to do," Rick said.  
  
"So what? She hasn't earned her opportunity."  
  
"Raye... some people don't, it just the way it is," Rick said. "I mean how is it I've been   
  
given a contract? I didn't climb the ladder."  
  
"How does reminding me of that help anything!" Raye snapped.  
  
"I'd guess it doesn't," Rick said weakly.  
  
"How long has he been in there?" Lita asked.  
  
"Thirty minutes I think," Mina said.  
  
"What a jerk."  
  
"You're only saying that because he won't go out with you."  
  
"You say that all the time when someone won't go out with you. You called Yaten a jerk   
  
on our way over here."  
  
"So I'm not lying am I?" Mina asked.  
  
"I guess not," Lita said. "Still..Mina..I'd make a good date for him wouldn't I? At least   
  
I'm available."  
  
"True, but Serena seems pretty available herself," Mina said.  
  
"She's simply selling the same house to two people?"  
  
"Oh...right.." Mina said.  
  
"Forget the analogies, Mina, she shouldn't be dating him."  
  
"They're probably just talking."  
  
"Have you ever been kissed by a master?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No..uh..I've never met one," Serena muttered.  
  
"Oh...that's cold," Seiya said. "Listen..would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"You paying?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm there..hope you brought a twenty."  
  
"Uh..well sure.."  
  
"Good, always good to be prepared," Serena said. "Let's go...to the uhm... library..."   
  
"Right the library," Seiya said.  
  
"No, wait I never go there. We'll go to Amy's to get some extra help. My parents will   
  
believe that."  
  
"Oh..all right, that's a better cover story," Seiya said and the two headed out.  
  
"Here they come," Mina said and the two ducked out of the way. Soon the two passed   
  
by.   
  
"How do you like that?" Lita snapped.  
  
"This is surprising, I didn't think Serena would go through with it," Mina said.  
  
"It ends here," Lita said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cannot allow this to continue."  
  
"Oh.." Mina said.  
  
"I will stop them," Lita said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Mina said.  
  
"Very sure," Lita said.  
  
"Seiya, you have to understand, I'll go anywhere with a guy who buys me dinner, this   
  
doesn't mean anything else," Serena said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Very sure," Serena said. "I have many friends and I enjoy spending time with them."  
  
I'll bet. Seiya thought.  
  
"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Lita snapped. "Serena you've already got a   
  
boyfriend, and you Seiya, preying on her! She's not single! There are plenty of other single girls   
  
out there for you to have!"  
  
"This is nothing Lita really," Serena said.  
  
"I beg to differ," Seiya said. "Have you even heard from your boyfriend?"  
  
"Um…no…but…"  
  
"He's obviously forgotten you."  
  
"Darien wouldn't do that!" Serena said.  
  
"Then why hasn't he sent you anything?" Seiya said.  
  
"I...I..don't know...."  
  
"Serena, you can't go out with Seiya," Lita said.  
  
"I'm not I just wanted the food."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Seiya said.  
  
"You're a good friend too...I just told you I like to spend time with my friends..." Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Serena..you'd better be sure this is just you hanging out with a friend," Lita said.  
  
"It is trust me," Serena said.  
  
"I don't think so, you're attracted to me I can tell. I know these things."  
  
"How dare you Seiya, you're trying to get her to dump him for you, that's a dirty trick!"   
  
Lita shouted.  
  
"Oh I suppose you'd stick with a boyfriend who didn't contact you for months too," Seiya   
  
said.  
  
"If I loved him I would…I would trust him," Lita said. "Like Serena trusts Darien.. Right   
  
Serena."  
  
"Right, right," Serena said hurriedly.  
  
"Seiya, girls are not your personal plaything," Lita said. "You can't just toy with them!"  
  
"What's it to you!" Seiya said.  
  
"What's it to me?" Lita said. "Nothing anymore!"   
  
She turned and headed down the street.  
  
"Lita where are you going?" Mina said hurrying after her.   
  
"Uh I'd better follow her," Serena said.  
  
Seconds later. Lita and Mina dashed back the other way.  
  
"Huh," Serena and Seiya said in unison. Flying up the street was Aluminum Siren and   
  
Lead Crow.  
  
"Not this again, run Serena!" Seiya said and the two hurried down the street.   
  
"They're after me, split up.." Seiya said.  
  
"Uh..right.." Serena said and she went one way. Seiya went the other.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"This way.." Lead Crow said and they glided around the corner.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't get your target today," Sailor Star Fighter said standing in the   
  
middle of the street.  
  
"Oh? is that a fact?" Siren asked as the two stepped to the ground  
  
"You against us? Don't make me laugh," Lead Crow said.  
  
"We'll see won't we?" Star Fighter said.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
An attack flew through the air and skimmed the two Animates heads. They turned to see   
  
Venus.  
  
Aluminum Siren dived out of the way of the tiara, gliding into the air as she did so. Lead   
  
Crow scowled and knocked it into the wall with an energy blast.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!"  
  
The attack flew at Aluminum Siren who turned so her wings faced the blast. The attack   
  
hit and dissipated.  
  
"You really have no idea what our fighting capabilities are," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The blast rippled along the ground. Lead Crow leapt over it.  
  
"Uh..no," Lead Crow said.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled hitting Lead Crow and blasting her down the   
  
street. Sailor Star Fighter, finally recovered, jumped forward and clung to Aluminum Siren.   
  
"Get off.." she said.  
  
"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and ran forward. She dug her energy sword into   
  
Aluminum Siren's side. Saturn and Jupiter slid forward and did the same to the other side.   
  
Aluminum Siren let out a massive cry but then blasted all four of them away with a huge energy   
  
blast.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"No!" Lead Crow shouted and knocked it away. The two Sailor Animates leapt into the   
  
air and flew off quickly into the city.   
  
"Did we win?" Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"I think for now.." Star Fighter said.  
  
Soon Seiya and Serena had found each other.  
  
"Oh..good..you're safe," Seiya said.  
  
"It's good that you are too," Serena said.  
  
"Serena..I'm sorry..we're friends..but..maybe..I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing..it   
  
isn't..maybe...right."  
  
"If you say so," Serena said.  
  
"I think it would be best if we didn't go out anymore."  
  
"We aren't going out, and I didn't get my dinner. Seiya..we are friends, I told you that,   
  
and I don't mind spending time with you, but I knew what you're up to. I'm not that stupid.   
  
And...I was ready to get as much free food out of it as I could."  
  
"Oh...you got me," Seiya muttered.  
  
Meanwhile in Principal Oksua's office. Rick, Steve, Mike, and Greg sat there.  
  
"Gentlemen..I said I would look the other way, I didn't say you could dig a large pit   
  
outside for the Three Lights to fall into," Oksua said.  
  
"They never saw it until it was too late," Mike said.  
  
"I know that, it was very impressive, but you can't vandalize school property," Oksua   
  
said.  
  
"We stand warned," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah, you want us to fill it in?" Steve asked.  
  
"That would be nice, before the Superintendent finds out about it," Oksua said.  
  
"We're right on it," Rick said.  
  
"Right after lunch.." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah right after lunch," Steve said.  
  
"Right now," Oksua said.  
  
"Or right now is just as good," the four said and walked out.  
  
"I know you've noticed I've been preoccupied," Amy said.  
  
"Uh huh," the other four girls said.  
  
"And that's because Taiki and I are rapidly discovering that our interests are very similar."  
  
"Uh huh," the other four girls said.  
  
"And I think that from here…here can only be one course of action," Amy said.  
  
"Uh huh," the others said.  
  
"I have to make clear to him....."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That...this can't be anything more than a studying relationship."  
  
"NO!" the four shouted. The entire lunch room looked at them.  
  
"Hey keep it down!" Melvin squeaked.  
  
The group soon returned to their own business.  
  
"Amy, you're not seeing the big picture here," Mina said.  
  
"Or any picture for that matter it seems," Serena said. The others looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what it means either," Serena said.  
  
"Amy, Taiki likes you, and you like him, so the thing to do is start going out, I mean really   
  
going out," Raye said.  
  
"And be glad you're attracted to him and not that jerk Seiya," Lita said.  
  
"Amy, come on...this is your chance, he's perfect for you," Serena said.  
  
"Why is he perfect for me?" Amy asked.  
  
"He just is, I can sense these things," Serena said.  
  
"But I don't want to date anybody right now," Amy said.  
  
"Liar," the four said.  
  
"Listen..I like Taiki, and I know that, but I don't want it to interfere with my studying and   
  
the fact is considering that I've already let you down you know where.." Amy said.  
  
"Amy, that's okay," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, at least you're letting us down in the pursuit of love," Mina said.  
  
"Anything else we wouldn't understand, but this..I especially know what it's mean," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"It's okay," Lita said.  
  
"Uh..that's great and all, but I don't like to let people down, and I've gotten distracted,"   
  
Amy said.  
  
"But you like being with him," Serena said. "This is good, you have to spend more time   
  
with him Amy."  
  
"Amy, you've met a cute guy that's interested in you, you should at least give it a   
  
chance," Raye said.  
  
"I have, and I don't think I want to go ahead with it," Amy said.  
  
"We won't let you make such a detrimental decision," The other four girls said.  
  
"Oh..." Amy said.  
  
"It is our duty to make sure that you're relationship with Taiki goes forward," the four   
  
said.  
  
"Really, don't trouble yourselves," Amy said.  
  
"It's no trouble," the four said. "It's what we do."  
  
"Oh...but don't you have other things to do?" Amy asked.  
  
"We will make the time to do it," the four replied.  
  
"Oh..can I go now?" Amy said.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Setsuna, should we tell Serena what we know?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know Haruka, it could distract her," Setsuna said. "And there's nothing she can   
  
do about it."  
  
"But doesn't she have a right to know?"  
  
"Haruka, of course she does, but right now there's no point in telling her."  
  
"I know, I know.."  
  
"This isn't like you Haruka, you know the pros and cons," Setsuna said.  
  
"I don't know why I feel this way, but I do," Haruka said. "But she'll find out soon   
  
enough it seems."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Setsuna said. "And when she does, then she can act."  
  
"So Mina, how's the singing coming?" Raye asked showing very little interest in the   
  
answer.  
  
"It's coming along fine Raye," Mina said bluntly. "Word has it you're going to try to   
  
compete against me."  
  
"You and the real competition, I've thought about it."  
  
"Very cold Raye...you just watch..you may use fire as your attack, but you're going to be   
  
the one that's burned."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Mina."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I don't gamble."  
  
"Really? But Raye if you're so sure of yourself it's not gamble, merely an investment,"   
  
Mina said.  
  
"No," Raye said.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Don't gloss over your own inadequacies with pathetic insults," Raye said.  
  
"I'll use actions not words to make my point," Mina said. "You'll see."  
  
"I won't look too hard," Raye said.  
  
And the two made faces at each other and split up.  
  
"Seiya..can I uh talk to you," Serena said pulling him aside.  
  
"I guess..why?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Well...you know about what happened a day or so ago."  
  
"Yes, but so what...have you reconsidered?"  
  
"Me, no of course not...but..really Seiya you should give my friend Lita a chance. You   
  
won't do any better."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Oh sure, you bet. I mean..she's into sports, and she's smart, not as smart as Amy, but   
  
who is…"  
  
"Taiki..but that's beside the point.."  
  
"Yeah..well..Lita's just the kind of girl that's perfect for you."  
  
"I don't believe in one person being perfect for another, merely that there are good pairs,   
  
occasionally," Seiya said.  
  
"Oh…she's that too," Serena said.  
  
"To tell you the truth she had caught my eye."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...but she was intimidating, I don't like to date girl that could beat me up."  
  
"Oh...so that's why you dated me..." Serena said. I only beat up all powerful evil forces.   
  
"Yeah..I thought about what you all said and I think I might ask her out some time."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Would you prefer your friend not get a date."  
  
"No, no, but you're …eh…." Serena said.  
  
"I'd have to say the same thing about you," Seiya said.  
  
"I guess that's your right," Serena muttered. "Listen Seiya, believe me, you seem like a   
  
nice guy, a nice guy with flaws, but a nice guy...don't keep being such a playboy. There are   
  
hundreds of girls that wanna date you, but Lita...she's faithful and she'll stick with you. I guess   
  
you might not worry about that.. but.."  
  
"Serena..thank you," Seiya said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being honest."  
  
"Honest."  
  
"Yeah, maybe someday I would have regretted trying to get you to cheat on your   
  
boyfriend, but I don't have to worry about it, at least not from you. So..I'll see you later..any   
  
idea where Lita is this time of day."  
  
"Cooking club."  
  
"Okay then," Seiya said and headed off.  
  
Serena grinned and turned to find Chibi Chibi staring at her.  
  
"Chibi Chibi! What are you doing here?"  
  
Her mother rounded a corner as well and Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Chibi Chibi grinned and wandered up to her.  
  
"Hello Serena," her mother said. "How was school."  
  
"Good good," Serena said. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Just out for a walk," her mother said. "Chibi Chibi seems very interested in the city,   
  
we've been everywhere."  
  
Chibi Chibi beamed.   
  
Serena glanced at her, unsure what she thought of the little girl.   
  
Amy meanwhile sat on the roof of her house looking up at the bright sky and the birds   
  
flying overhead. She blinked.  
  
I really like Taiki, but I'm right about this, I have no time to date him. My following of the   
  
Three Lights has already lowered my GPA, I have to somehow catch up and I can't do that dating   
  
a three light. Why am I up here..anyway? I should be studying or at least doing something   
  
productive. Instead I'm up here dreaming.   
  
The trapdoor to the roof opened and Greg appeared.  
  
"Everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Sure...it is...why wouldn't it be?" Amy said. 


	208. 208

Chapter 208  
  
Amy and Taiki walked through the park slowly looking at all the various plants and trees   
  
and such.  
  
"I've always had an interest in botany. Plants are an interesting phenomenon. Their alive,   
  
but they live so differently then we do, or other animals do," Taiki said. "I'm inclined to believe   
  
the living we do and the living they do are two entirely different processes. They're needs to be   
  
two different terms I think."  
  
"I don't know. Life is supposed to be a broad concept," Amy said. "Just because a tree   
  
can't walk or talk to someone doesn't mean it isn't alive, and I think that the minute we try and   
  
say that the life it has is different, is the minute we tamper with a natural order of things."  
  
"Maybe.." Taiki said. "Still scientifically..there is a major difference."  
  
"Science has it's limits," Amy said.  
  
"You believe that?"  
  
"I have reasons to," Amy said.   
  
"Oh..you believe that there is more to existence then merely physical classification."  
  
"We can give properties to most things, physical chemical..the like..we can give them a   
  
shape, color, texture, mass, whatever. But not everything is so easily classified," Amy said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Amy said.  
  
"Now you've got me curious," Taiki said.  
  
"Sorry..I know how bad it can be to be curious and not be able to satisfy it," Amy said.  
  
They heard a large crash.  
  
"What was that?" they both said in surprise. Seconds later a large creature went bouncing   
  
by them.  
  
"Sailor Publicist!" it shouted.  
  
Following it came Sailor Moon, and all the rest of the Sailor Scouts, the Guardians were   
  
following right behind.   
  
Taiki and Amy's eyes widened.   
  
Seconds afterward, Sailor Star Fighter and Star Healer leapt after the group.   
  
Seconds after that, Star Fighter went flying back the way he came, and Sailor Uranus   
  
jumped into action. Star Healer was soon heading back the same way, and Sailor Neptune was   
  
following.  
  
"There's your lack of science right there.." Taiki muttered.  
  
"Guess so," Amy said.  
  
The next day.  
  
"He just wouldn't stop running," Serena muttered. "We chased that stupid monster eighty   
  
seven blocks.."  
  
"I don't think I'll be the same again," Mina said.  
  
"Of course on the bright side we don't visit that part of Tokyo that often," Raye said.  
  
"There are good reasons why we don't go there," Lita muttered.  
  
"Of course Amy didn't have that problem," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," the other three said.  
  
"Uh..well..I...you seemed to have it well under control...uh.." Amy said. "Well no one   
  
called me."  
  
"It was a bit too chaotic for that," Serena said. "But we jumped right past you."  
  
"Still...your little date was more important," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, Amy..you've been missing a lot of battles lately," Lita said.  
  
"Could Taiki have something to do with it?" Raye asked.   
  
"Could it?" the four asked.  
  
"Uh....I'm sorry.." Amy said. "It was wrong of me. Especially considering that I came   
  
down so hard on you Raye when you.."  
  
"No..no Amy, that was different, see we were all there fighting, it wasn't a big deal, I   
  
made a mistake truly I did," Raye said solemnly. "But..you knew we'd just have to keep   
  
fighting."  
  
"It's okay Amy," Mina said. "It's good that you've fallen in love."  
  
"I haven't," Amy stammered.  
  
The girls all grinned.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," they said.  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
"Eighty seven blocks.." Setsuna muttered.  
  
"That creature was quite annoying," Michiru said.  
  
"I do not believe it's destruction was a suitable punishment," Hotaru said.  
  
"Eighty seven blocks...of pure rock and roll excitement..it could be our new motto!" Mike   
  
said.  
  
"Mike...don't make it worse," Rick said.  
  
"It's bad enough as it is," Steve said.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree.." Greg said.  
  
"Fine, fine, still...it's something to think about," Mike said.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think we'll ever figure this all out," Seiya muttered sitting in the back   
  
of their bus.  
  
"Figure what out?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Lots of thing. Love...war...et cetera," Seiya said.  
  
"Oh.." Yaten said. "If you stopped worrying about love we'd be in better shape overall."  
  
"I guess, but love is a many splendored thing," Seiya said.  
  
"Quite true," Taiki said.  
  
"By the way Taiki, thanks for backing us up yesterday," Seiya muttered.  
  
"Yes, it was great how your bravely decided to leave your stupid date and come to our   
  
aid," Yaten said.  
  
"You came out of it fine," Taiki muttered.   
  
"We might not of...Neptune and Uranus were especially angry that day," Seiya said.  
  
"I was busy," Taiki said.   
  
"You're even worse then Seiya," Yaten said. "Putting love ahead of our battles."  
  
"It would have been hard for me to get away without Amy suspecting something," Taiki   
  
said.  
  
"You should have found a way," Yaten said.  
  
"Let's just see that it doesn't happen again okay," Seiya said.  
  
"Fine, that is a progressive suggestion at least," Taiki said.  
  
"If you say so," Yaten muttered.  
  
Meanwhile at Galaxy T.V.  
  
"I don't get it," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"What is it you don't get?" Lead Crow muttered.  
  
"First you say you don't want us to attack the Three Lights, but then we do.."  
  
"It's all part of my plan to keep them off balance."  
  
"So far it hasn't worked, we haven't had the chance to attack them."  
  
"True, but we'll get it. They'd be fools not to recognize they are targets."  
  
"But doesn't that take away any aspect of surprise we might have."  
  
"Siren you have no idea do you?" Crow said.  
  
"But Crow...it doesn't seem like you have any idea either.."  
  
"Ehh...shut up."  
  
"You don't have a plan do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's it..you're trying to make me shut up, but you don't know..you're just randomly   
  
attacking the Three Lights and the people around them and hoping to get lucky."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"If Galaxia heard about this she'd be angry," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"If Galaxia hears about this, I'll take you down with me," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Uh..good point," Siren said.  
  
"I thought so," Lead Crow said. "Now listen up here's my latest plan."  
  
"Latest guess…"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do you think Galaxia's angry?" Siren asked as both she and Lead Crow headed down the   
  
long hallway toward the elevator.  
  
"I'm afraid she will be," Lead Crow said. "But there's hope. As soon as we explain our   
  
plan to her maybe she'll be happier."  
  
They soon entered Galaxia's virtual chamber.  
  
"Well.." Galaxia began. The two waited silently. "You have shown no more success then   
  
Iron Mouse had."  
  
"Uh...Madam Galaxia," Lead Crow said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Despite the appearance of failure, we have gained some important information," Lead   
  
Crow said.  
  
"Information?" Galaxia said.  
  
"Well yes.." Lead Crow said. "There is a band named the Three Lights, we have targeted   
  
them for some time, but they have eluded us, in fact they have been very quick to elude us which   
  
leads me to believe they have something to hide, namely the star seeds."  
  
"Yeah, so...we figure that our problems will be solved once we catch up to them," Siren   
  
said.  
  
"You have failed to catch up with them so far," Galaxia said.  
  
"Yes, but we have some new plans," Crow said.  
  
"Oh..let's hear them," Galaxia said. "And keep in mind you are not the only forces I have   
  
available to use."  
  
"Uh..right..well.." Crow began.  
  
In the school's band room.  
  
"Rick...let's try my song," Mike said.  
  
"Mike, I'm not so sure about this," Rick said.  
  
"Can we at least see how it sounds, if it stinks we dump it," Mike said.  
  
"Okay, okay...fine...you got it," Rick said.  
  
"All right..here we go," Mike said. "One, a two..a one two three five!"  
  
Rick started playing his guitar. Steve hit some keyboard keys.  
  
"Okay...so you think you're the kind of guy who thinks he's the man right.." Mike said.  
  
They kept playing.  
  
"But what you have to understand...is that...to be the man you gotta be the man and by   
  
being the man you have to do several things..."  
  
They went through another melody.  
  
"First of all, you can't just be any idiot..like I am..." Mike said.  
  
The other two played the melody.  
  
"You gotta be...number one..or at least TWOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Yeah..twoooo!" Mike said.  
  
Rick went and hit a guitar solo for a bout a minute.  
  
"See..the number two is better then one, because two means you have a little less stress,   
  
but you can still be the man, just fewer people will know it see that's what you have to understand   
  
if you're going to try to be the man, being number one is not worth the added exertion as number   
  
two is quite sufficient to satisfy most people involved in such pursuits wherefore I mean that   
  
number three is just wrong, but number one represents a certain degree of overkill...get it!"  
  
And the song went on.  
  
"They're our competition?" Yaten muttered peering in a side door.  
  
"Not for long I'll bet," Taiki said.  
  
"Do you have permission to be here?" Came a voice.  
  
The two looked to see about seventy guys standing around them with small signs reading  
  
"Big Crusher Security" tacked to their uniforms.  
  
"Don't make us laugh," Yaten said.  
  
"You are all very pathetic, don't you realize that?" Taiki asked.  
  
"What you are is gone!" one of them said and the two were pulled away quickly.  
  
Mike continued.  
  
"And what I mean by all this is because I'm number two at all times that means I'm   
  
exactly where I want to be and by being number one you're just a loser wannabe number two who   
  
doesn't realize it. I wish you luck sir, for you are an imbecile! Sayonara sucker and someday you   
  
will be the one parking my car sir! Good day!"  
  
And the song ended.  
  
"I don't know Mike, I like it, it's just weird," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah...I mean..you have a point and all..but.." Steve said.  
  
"Ehh..I try," Mike said. "Break time?"  
  
"Yeah why not?" Rick said. "Seems like this was getting outta hand anyway."  
  
"Now remember..that you have to cook chicken at a high temperature or you risk not   
  
destroying all diseases it might have," Lita was saying as a group of people looked on attentively.   
  
The door opened and Seiya walked in.  
  
"Hi Seiya!" the girls all squeaked.  
  
"Boo!" the few guys in attendance said.  
  
"Seiya...here..." Lita muttered.   
  
"Lita..can I talk to you?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need a minute."  
  
"It's all you'll get," Lita said. "You guys think you can do it?" she asked.  
  
The cooking club nodded.  
  
"Okay," Lita said and walked over to Seiya. The idol headed into the vacant hallway.  
  
"What is it Seiya?" Lita said with annoyance.  
  
"Do you know that you're only the second girl I've met who has raised her voice to me?"   
  
Seiya said. "The first was Serena, and I took her out for dinner, would you let me do the same?"  
  
"This is awfully abrupt," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, but listen..Serena told me a lot of things, and she's right, I shouldn't be such a   
  
playboy, and I'm asking you to give me the chance to prove I can be more than that."  
  
"Um..okay.." Lita said.  
  
"Good..maybe in a few days? I'll ask you again when I know when I'm available."  
  
"Sure," Lita said.  
  
"Good," Seiya said and turned away.and walked down the hall.  
  
"Interesting, my feelings of anger have turned into INTENSE EXCITEMENT!" Lita said   
  
and jumped up and down in triumph.  
  
"Ahh!" came a shout.   
  
Lita raced down the hallway to find Seiya covered in macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Fear the reaper," Mike said from down the hall. He turned and walked down a side   
  
corridor, letting a cape flutter behind him.   
  
"This is a new one," Seiya muttered.   
  
"Seiya are you all right?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure, sure, it's not mortal," Seiya said with a grin.  
  
Lita grinned.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So what dress do you think I should wear to the contest Artemis?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know.." Artemis said.  
  
"Oh...why not?"  
  
"Well I just don't know. It's your performance."  
  
"Yes, it is, I will finally achieve my goal."  
  
"After years of struggle right?"  
  
"Artemis, you're being sarcastic again. I don't like that," Mina said. "You should be so   
  
proud of me."  
  
"Mina, come back to earth," Artemis said. "You have singing talent, but you can't just   
  
stroll in there and win."  
  
"Oh..I will..trust me," Mina said. "And then I will remember just how much you doubted   
  
me," she said with resentment.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Artemis said and walked out.  
  
"Why can't he respect me?" Mina asked herself. "Oh well...can't be depressed before my   
  
big day..which is today..or at least today and tomorrow and the day after that...and then they'll be   
  
even more big days for me!"  
  
"Rick..what do you think I should wear?" Raye asked.  
  
"Something that shows off a lot of leg, guys like that," Rick said.  
  
"I know that," Raye muttered.   
  
"Maybe one of those nice Chinese designs," Rick said.  
  
"You wish," Raye said. "You're not taking this seriously."  
  
"Sure I am, but only to a point," Rick said. "I mean..if you won, then I couldn't hate the   
  
Three Lights as much, because you'd be performing with them."  
  
"So you're just being selfish about it."  
  
"Pretty much," Rick said. "But..not intentionally, it's just I don't like the idea of my   
  
girlfriend singing with those guys. But I'm not stopping you am I?"  
  
"No, you're not, and I respect that," Raye said. "But you should really give them more of   
  
a chance."  
  
"Raye, they're not interested in that. The Three Lights are a girl band, the big crushers are   
  
a guy band. That's the way it is. The Three Lights could care less about what guys think of them   
  
that's why they're such jerks around us. You wanna worship them. Be my guest, but don't   
  
expect me to like them."  
  
"I guess..that makes sense, but it would be nice if you guys didn't hate each other so   
  
much."  
  
"That would be nice, but it won't happen."  
  
"It's too bad. You know I'm not sure why I'm doing this, I guess I just want to prove I   
  
can do it I guess. I mean touring with the Three Lights would be nice, but I don't know..."  
  
"Raye...face it, you want it bad," Rick said.  
  
"Okay, I do," Raye said. "But only because they're a good band."  
  
"Of course..of course," Rick said. "You got it...right on.."   
  
Raye glanced at him.  
  
"Stop that," she said.  
  
"Fine, fine..you da man..dyno mite.." Rick said.  
  
"Rick."  
  
"I got it," Rick said. "Fresh..."  
  
"RICK!"  
  
"Ehh...I'm done."  
  
In the war room.  
  
"Gentlemen, now..feast your eyes on this," Mike said pulling an object out of his pocket.  
  
"It's a can of spam.." Greg said.  
  
"Right...what better weapon then the wonder of spam," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, wondrous spam," Steve said.  
  
"So?" Greg asked.  
  
"We could pelt them with spam or something.." Mike said.  
  
"Yes..wouldn't that be embarrassing," Steve said.  
  
"You have a point," Greg said.  
  
"Say Mike, are you going to wish Mina good luck before she tries out today?" Steve   
  
asked.  
  
"I don't see why I should," Mike said. "First off, she's going to lose, two if she won she   
  
wouldn't deserve it, and three if she did win, she'd be working for the enemy."  
  
"She's already doing that," Greg said.  
  
"Not the point!" Mike said and slammed his hand down on the table. "Besides, I'm only   
  
her friend now, and I didn't want her to try out, I hope she loses."  
  
"Jealous?" Steve asked.  
  
"How? I have a recording contract," Mike said.  
  
"I meant maybe you're jealous because the Three Lights will have Mina and you won't."  
  
"I've been over her for years,"Mike said.  
  
"You've only been broken up for months," Steve said.  
  
"I'm an overachiever," Mike said.   
  
"I can only guess none of you are going down to the auditorium to wait and see how Mina   
  
and Raye do are you?" Amy asked walking up.  
  
The four shook their heads.  
  
"Hmm..I thought so," Amy said. "You guys really should show more of an interest in   
  
what we do. We are still friends you know."  
  
"Mike hasn't gotten over Mina, that's the problem,:" Steve said.  
  
"Hey!"Mike said.  
  
.You've been checking Lita out!" Mike snapped.  
  
"Have not!" Steve shouted.  
  
"At least you guys didn't go through what I did," Greg said.  
  
"It's all right Greg..if you wanted to get married we could keep it a secret from the law,"   
  
Amy said sliding up beside him.  
  
"Uh..Amy..don't scare me like that."  
  
"Why would I scare you," she said sliding her arm around him.  
  
"She's faking right?" Mike and Steve muttered.  
  
"The heck if I know," Greg said.  
  
"You are her brother," Mike said.  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"Don't worry...your secrets safe with me.." Amy said.  
  
"Uh...Amy..please..don't joke about this kind of stuff," Greg said. "When it comes from   
  
you..I have to take it seriously."  
  
"Oh...I guess..I should respect that," Amy said.   
  
"Which reminds me…did you two honestly think you were in love with each other?" Steve   
  
asked.  
  
"Not for a second!" both shouted.  
  
"How'd you confuse the love of a sibling for love love though?" Steve asked.  
  
"Wait wait wait, back it up," Mike said. "I think what he's trying to say is he thinks Lita's   
  
his sister."   
  
"No! That's not it at all!" Steve shouted.  
  
"Haven't we been over this?" Greg said.  
  
"Many times, we even consulted eight psychologists to confirm we never once had such   
  
feelings," Amy said.  
  
"Really? Who'd you see?" Mike asked. "I know some good ones."  
  
Outside the theater where the preliminary stage of the contest was held. Mina and Raye   
  
emerged from a stage door.  
  
"We're in," Mina and Raye said happily.  
  
"Oh... so why are you happy for each other?" Lita asked as she and Amy stood outside.  
  
"Uh..we just are!" Mina and Raye said.  
  
Rick dropped down near them startling the four.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Mina snapped.  
  
"Ehh..why not?" Rick asked. "So you two are in the finals."  
  
"Yeah," Raye said.   
  
"Didn't I surprise everyone?" Mina asked.  
  
"You got lucky," Raye said.  
  
"How? I sung flawlessly," Mina said.  
  
"I noticed flaws," Raye said.  
  
"You're an expert though."  
  
"So are the judges!"  
  
"I got in didn't I!" Mina said.  
  
The two started arguing.  
  
"You girls wanna get a burger?" Rick asked Lita and Amy, they both shrugged and   
  
nodded.  
  
"Sure," they said.  
  
Mina and Raye stopped their argument as the others walked off.  
  
"Well there's really no point in arguing if there's no one there to hear it," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mina agreed.  
  
And the two slowly followed.  
  
"I wonder where Serena was?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah..why wasn't she down here to wish us luck?" Raye said.  
  
"She has her own problems," Luna said appearing on a wall.  
  
"Oh..what do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"Darien still hasn't written to her or called her or anything," Luna said.  
  
"Oh..." the two girls said.  
  
"She must be miserable," Lita said.  
  
"Not in the least," Luna said, but she is concerned. "Concerned that something might   
  
have happened to him."  
  
"Oh?" the girls asked.  
  
"Yes, Serena believes the only reason he would lose contact with her is if something went   
  
wrong, so she's been hurrying all over the city trying to see what can she can learn," Luna said.  
  
"Wow," Raye said. "She's really hanging in there, and actually trying to solve the problem   
  
proactively. I'm proud of her."  
  
"Still…just where is Darien then?" Mina asked. 


	209. 209

Chapter 209  
  
That afternoon an auditorium was filled with friends of the performers. A large crowd of   
  
girls looking to get a glimpse of the Three Lights hovered outside. One of the rows was filled   
  
with Mina and Raye's friends, the three girls, and the four guardians reluctantly were there.   
  
"How come Seiya's the only one out there?" Mike muttered. "Where are those other two   
  
jerks."  
  
"They're taking turns judging the girls. Seiya's judging the first group of songs," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"That's an odd way to do it. What? Are they afraid if the auditorium blows up it would   
  
take all three of them with it if they judge them one at a time?" Mike muttered.  
  
"Considering what you four do with your time.." Lita said.  
  
"Good point," The four guys replied.  
  
"You okay Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure…sure...they should just get this thing started," Serena said.  
  
Soon the competition began.  
  
Mina came out fifth out of a group of twenty. She sang a song gently and beautifully.  
  
"I didn't know she was that good," Mike whispered.  
  
"You don't know how hard she's been working lately," Lita said.  
  
"No I don't..." Mike said. "I had no idea."  
  
She finished up and more performers came out. Raye was eighteenth. When she came   
  
out there was more clapping then there was for Mina, Raye was more well known.  
  
She went through a slightly different version of "O Starry Night" and then went to the   
  
back.  
  
"She's on her game tonight," Rick said.  
  
"We'll say," the other girls said.  
  
The ten survivors were announced. Mina and Raye were among them.  
  
"They're getting closer," Serena said with her trademark spunk.  
  
"You bet they are," Lita said.  
  
Yaten walked out onto the stage, Seiya headed off.  
  
"Yaten will be a tougher judge of them," Lita said.  
  
"Taiki's the toughest, that's why he's third," Amy said.  
  
The first performer stepped out onto the stage. There was a large crash as the door was   
  
blasted open and Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow leapt into the doorway and flew towards the   
  
stage. A massive cry went up.   
  
"Come on Yaten…give us your pure heart," Siren said.  
  
"No more stalling," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Pluto DEAD SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto shouted.  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
Two more energy blasts flew across the auditorium from Sailor Neptune and Uranus. The   
  
four attacks smashed into Lead Crow and Siren knocking them down.  
  
Another blast slammed through the air and hit Yaten.  
  
"Oops," Sailor Uranus added.  
  
"Never mind that," Lita snapped.  
  
"Look at this, the scouts were already waiting for us!" Lead Crow snapped.  
  
"But how'd they know?" Siren said.  
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
"Star Burst!"  
  
The two animates blasted away the attacks.  
  
"This attack is a failure..." Crow said and the two hurried away.   
  
The Sailor Scouts left the way they came.  
  
Seiya emerged from the curtain seconds later.  
  
"Uh...that was just a momentary...uh…disturbance…we'll continue in a minute.." Seiya   
  
said.  
  
Taiki walked over to Yaten.  
  
"Hey…Yaten...how's it going?" he asked.  
  
Yaten's eyes opened.  
  
"I just can't win," he muttered. "They hit me even when I'm not Star Healer."  
  
"Never mind that," Seiya said. "Let's get this back on track.  
  
The performances went on. Mina sang another of her songs, this one to a little faster beat.   
  
"She's really improved," Amy said.  
  
"Jeez...I shouldn't have bet ten dollars against her," Mike said.  
  
"No you shouldn't have," Steve said with a grin. "Especially since you're not over her   
  
yet."  
  
"Hey.." Mike said.  
  
Raye came out and song another one of her songs also to a faster pace.   
  
"Raye isn't doing so bad herself," Rick said.  
  
"There is some tough competition there though," Serena said. "And sooner or later one of   
  
them has to lose."  
  
The five survivors were announced, once again Mina and Raye were chosen.  
  
"This is just like one happy story," Serena said.   
  
"A feel good story if you will.." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah," Serena said.  
  
"Just like television."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But real life."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
A third round of performances went on. Taiki sat judging them.  
  
"Now the final two that will compete for the prize.." Lita said as the group all waited.  
  
"The last two finalists," the announcer began. "Mina Deveraux..and Raye Hino!"  
  
The seven friends all let out shouts.  
  
Meanwhile Raye had stepped up to the microphone and began to sing a song. The crowd   
  
all sat quietly as she went through it. The Three Lights all sat judging it. She finished and the   
  
group clapped. Mina slowly moved onto the stage. Raye and her's eyes met, but they both   
  
smiled at each other. Mina sang her fourth song with as much heart as she could. When she   
  
finished she got similar applause.  
  
The Three Lights all huddled. Seiya walked up the microphone.  
  
"Uh..to be honest, we couldn't choose between them..They both win," he said.  
  
Juuban High School had never been this electrified in its entire history. Not only was the   
  
number one band and idol sensations, the Three Lights, attending there. But now the rising stars   
  
of rock music the big crushers, as well as..two new stars, Mina and Raye. Of course the two of   
  
them really hadn't realized the full impact of it yet as they walked to school.  
  
"So how do you two feel right now?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good," Mina said.  
  
"I'm still surprised," Raye said.  
  
"That's natural," Amy said. "It's not everyday that something extraordinary happens."  
  
"You said it Amy," Lita said.   
  
"Of course this will probably mean you two will gradually grow aloof and pull away from   
  
your good friends," Serena muttered.  
  
"Absolutely not," Raye said. "Sure we may be busy from time to time, but I'll stay as   
  
close you guys as I've always been."  
  
"Same here," Mina said.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Serena said.  
  
"Give them a break Serena, after all Seiya had plenty of time to try and get you to be his   
  
girlfriend," Lita said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Serena said. "Boyfriends are the last thing I want to think about."  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," Lita said.  
  
"It's all right," Serena said. "Can't be helped can it?"  
  
The girls rounded the corner and headed for the crowd like they always did.  
  
"Here they come!" a girl shouted.  
  
The girls looked for the Three Lights bus. Soon they realized that the cheering wasn't for   
  
the Three Lights, but for Raye and Mina. The girls swarmed up to them and held out their pens   
  
and pads.  
  
"What better way to celebrate then by giving all your fans autographs," someone said.  
  
"Oh..uh..sure.." Raye said.  
  
Mina meanwhile was sifting through them one by one.  
  
"Here you go," she said and passed them along.  
  
Raye was slowly signing things.  
  
"This is a surprise," Lita said.  
  
"Though it makes sense logically," Amy said. "Who wouldn't want a genuine Raye Hino   
  
or Mina Deveraux autograph?"  
  
"Me for one...ehh.." Serena said and wandered through the crowd and inside.  
  
"This is really bothering her," Lita said.  
  
"We should really see what we can do, she's going through mood swings much too   
  
often," Amy said.  
  
The two followed.  
  
"This is all we need," Principal Oksua muttered to Setsuna who was standing in his office.  
  
"It is quite unusual," Setsuna said.  
  
"It's insane. How many music stars does this country need anyway?"  
  
"Not many, but the downside is they all attend this school," Setsuna said.  
  
"That's right, it's like American bandstand around here."  
  
"Except it's not American..." Setsuna said.  
  
"Setsuna, are you enjoying this?" Oksua muttered.  
  
"No of course not," Setsuna said hiding a smile.  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Cheer up Mister Oksua, I'm sure, in time...you'll get used to it."  
  
"Or..they'll graduate, I'm betting on the latter."  
  
"That could happen too. Is that all sir?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...enjoy your class full of idols."  
  
"I intend too," Setsuna said and walked out.  
  
"What is this world coming too?" Oksua asked.  
  
"I don't know what the big deal is," Haruka muttered.  
  
"Haruka, of course you do, you just can't share everyone's enthusiasm," Michiru said.  
  
"Still they gather out there everyday, and now some of their own become the next music   
  
legends...it just gets worse and worse."   
  
"Haruka, music is an important part of life for many people, including me.."  
  
"I know that Michiru, but this is going overboard," Haruka said.   
  
Serena hurried in.  
  
"Serena are you all right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"No, look, do you guys know where Darien is? I've been all over this city trying to find   
  
word. No one knows."  
  
"Serena..calm down..he's all right," Haruka said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"I mean I talked to him," Haruka said.  
  
"You did?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How and why you?"  
  
"It's hard for me to explain..." Haruka said.  
  
"Serena it has to with your alter ego," Michiru said.  
  
"Right, you see.that...Darien was needed in the future in the other dimension," Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, Serena, Crystal Tokyo needed him, and they needed him for a specific reason. The   
  
king was ill and Darien was needed to fill in for him. It's very complex, but Darien didn't want to   
  
worry you or get you upset, he told us to keep it a secret," Setsuna said.  
  
"But..why...if he had told me I would have known at least," Serena said.  
  
"He didn't want you to try and follow him," Setsuna said.  
  
"He told only us, before he left," Haruka said.   
  
"He's done things like that before," Serena said. "But he left me with no idea of what was   
  
happening."  
  
"That's why we told you, we were hoping you could hold out until he got back," Setsuna   
  
said. "Until he could contact you."  
  
"Oh...when's he getting back?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's hard to say," Setsuna said.  
  
"He'd better call me soon...I miss him so much," Serena said.  
  
"See..everything's okay Serena," Lita said.  
  
"You can stop worrying," Amy said.  
  
If she ever finds out we're lying. Which is a major possibility...we could be in trouble.   
  
Setsuna thought. But it's for her own good.  
  
"BANZAI!" came a shout from outside. A remote control airplane dived by the window.  
  
"Looks like the Three Lights are here," Michiru said with a grin.  
  
"Enemy in sight," Mike said as one of the guys piloted the plane in towards the Three   
  
Lights. The girls all scattered.  
  
"Here we go again," Seiya muttered. The three then split up.   
  
"Oh..very smart," Mike said. "But we have more."  
  
Eight more planes zoomed into the air and dived down towards the ground. The Three   
  
Lights ran away from it. Seiya found himself a large stick and readied himself.  
  
"Oh..he's got a stick.." Mike said.  
  
The guys let out a hoot of sarcasm.   
  
"Drop payload!" Rick shouted.  
  
A small missile dropped from the plane and in towards Seiya. He smashed it apart and   
  
was covered in dust.  
  
"He was supposed to hit it," Mike said. The guys all laughed. Another plane swooped in   
  
towards Taiki. Taiki ducked behind a wall. The plane crashed into it.  
  
"Geez.." Mike said. "We'll buy another one."  
  
Two more planes swept after Taiki.  
  
"Bombs away,"Rick said.  
  
The missiles dropped off of the planes. Taiki swung around and punched both of them,   
  
they blew apart into smoke.  
  
"That didn't work either," Mike said.  
  
Yaten was now being chased by five planes. He dashed towards the front door.  
  
"If he gets inside we're finished," Mike said.  
  
"Now plan B," Steve said.   
  
"Right! Plan B!" the others all shouted and began throwing balloons filled with paint off   
  
the roof.  
  
"Great…just great," Yaten muttered and dodged them. The planes swooped in and   
  
dropped their payload. Soon he was covered with smoky dust.  
  
"HEY! We won another one!" they all shouted.  
  
Soon class was about to start. The Three Lights walked in still knocking the dust off of   
  
their uniforms. The guys all let out a hoot.  
  
"Enough of that kind of talk," Setsuna said. "I guess I wouldn't be able to get through the   
  
lecture if I didn't first congratulate Mina and Raye here."  
  
The girls all cheered.  
  
"Cheering was not necessary," Setsuna snapped.  
  
"Yeah after all...sure they get to be stars, but they also have to perform with these three   
  
idiots," Mike said. The guys all laughed.  
  
"Mike Leslie, some day someone will kill you for saying something like that," Seiya said.  
  
"We're betting on Mina," The guys said.  
  
"Oh really? Then I won't disappoint," Mina said.  
  
"Will all of you calm down," Setsuna said. "All this talking about killing and   
  
hurting...what's with you high school kids anyway?"  
  
The entire class shrugged.  
  
"Anyway.let's begin," Setsuna muttered.  
  
"You two..come with us after school..we need to talk business," Seiya whispered to Raye  
  
and Mina.  
  
"You're idols now..welcome to the club," Yaten said.  
  
"YIPPIE!" Mina shouted. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Trouble Mina?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Please accept my humble apologies," Mina said.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
That afternoon at the Three Lights studio.  
  
"Now, you both sing good songs, which you've written yourselves. The idea is to   
  
integrate them into our instrumental preferences," Seiya said.  
  
"Right," Mina and Raye said.  
  
"Now, the three of you fortunately use only three instrumentals," Taiki said.  
  
"That's right, all my songs can be played using a keyboard, drums, and a guitar," Raye   
  
said.  
  
"Same here, and usually I don't even use drums," Mina said. "Never liked them really.."  
  
"That's good, we'll learn to play the parts for you and then you can work it out," Yaten   
  
said.  
  
"What you've already written will do fine," Seiya said. "We only need each of you to sing   
  
one song. Since there are two of you after all."  
  
"I think that's settled," Taiki said.  
  
"We have our next concert in a week, but we don't need to rush you," Yaten said. "Those   
  
joker big crushers don't have their first concert for two weeks, so we're in no hurry."  
  
"It's fine," Raye said. "I'll be ready in a week."  
  
"Me too," Mina said.  
  
"Really?" Yaten asked.  
  
"You're not doing this just to kiss up to us?" Taiki asked.  
  
Both of them shook their heads.  
  
"We will be ready," They said with determination. The Three Lights paused.  
  
"Okay," Seiya said.  
  
"Yeah...if you can be ready by then..we can get a jumpstart on the crushers," Taiki said.  
  
"You will have to adjust quickly," Yaten said.  
  
"I'm ready to do what it takes," Mina said.  
  
"I might as well get into it, no use waiting," Raye said.  
  
"Why don't we practice then...just to get a feel for each other?" Seiya asked.  
  
"That is a good idea," Taiki said. "Yaten why don't you go make sure the rehearsal room   
  
is clear."  
  
"Fine," Yaten said and headed out.  
  
"It's actually very fortunate you were so good at singing, we had hoped we could chose   
  
our friends but wanted it to be fair. Fortunately you two were the best," Seiya said.  
  
"It's also fortunate for other reasons," Taiki said.  
  
"What other reasons?" Raye asked.  
  
"To be blunt..." Seiya said. "We need information."  
  
"Information?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure like..what's Lita's favorite restaurant?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Amy's favorite flower," Taiki said.  
  
"That sort of thing," the two said in unison.  
  
"Oh.." Mina and Raye said.   
  
"Rest assured that the love goddess can help you in more ways then one," Mina said.  
  
"And where is this love goddess?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh...well it's good we got that worked out," Seiya said.  
  
"Now..if you could just answer a few quick questions," Taiki said.  
  
Yaten popped in the door.  
  
"The producer's on the line, he wants to talk to us," Yaten said.  
  
"Oh..." Seiya said.  
  
"We'd better take it," Taiki said. "Why don't you girls wait for us down in the rehearsal   
  
room?"  
  
"Sure.." the girls said and headed out.  
  
"Raye are you sure about one week?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina, you know what it takes to be an idol, you said so...if we work hard to prove how   
  
good we are, it could lead to more opportunities," Raye said.  
  
"Just...one week…to go from being us...to idol stars."  
  
"We can do it. Trust me."  
  
"Okay," Mina said.  
  
They walked towards the door to the rehearsal room.  
  
"Wait…." Raye said and stopped.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know.." Raye said and pushed the door slowly open. An energy blast flew at   
  
them. They ducked, but were hit from behind. They cried out. The door swung open and the   
  
two fell right at the feet of Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren. Their eyes widened in fear.  
  
"We wanted the Three Lights, but you'll do," Lead Crow said.   
  
"Star Laser!"   
  
Star Fighter's attack swept through the air. Lead Crow ducked out of the way.   
  
Aluminum Siren was hit.  
  
"Are you ready for a showdown?" came a voice. The three Starlights emerged from the   
  
shadows.  
  
"We'll see about that," Lead Crow said and blasted Raye and Mina again, they collapsed   
  
unconscious. Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren backed into the large rehearsal room. The   
  
Starlights followed.  
  
"You three must think you're really something," Crow said.  
  
"We're enough to take care of the likes of you," Star Fighter said.  
  
The three Starlights then went motionless and their wave swept across the rehearsal hall   
  
blowing apart everything in its path.  
  
Crow and Siren sighed and blasted the wave apart.  
  
"What?" the Starlights said in shock.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Crow asked.  
  
"Yes, I mean really," Siren said and placed both of her hands above her and blasted away   
  
the top floors of building.   
  
"Vaporization on a large scale ey.." Siren said.  
  
"Her power is immense," Star Maker said slightly nervous.  
  
"So what……Star Laser!"   
  
The blast flew at the two. Siren blocked it with her wings.  
  
"How annoying," Crow said and sent and energy blast of her own shooting out. It was   
  
incredibly fast. The Starlights barely had time to jump, and when they did they didn't get high   
  
enough. They were blasted into the wall, hitting hard.  
  
"Perhaps we can have a look at their friends' star seeds now," Siren said.  
  
"Excellent idea," Lead Crow said.   
  
"Star Inferno!" came a shout. The two dived out of the way.  
  
"Ehh.." Lead Crow said and sent another massive blast flying along the ground. The   
  
Starlights were too groggy to fight back and were hit and knocked to the ground.  
  
"Why don't we just kill them now?" Siren asked.  
  
"Siren..you know we don't have the energy left," Crow muttered. "We can only do so   
  
many of those attacks."  
  
"Oh..good point."  
  
The two moved towards the limp forms of Mina and Raye. Two blasts, one golden, one   
  
red flew through the air and right by them. They whirled. Guardian Pluto leapt at them and   
  
tackled them with a clothesline move. Guardian Neptune and Uranus leapt over them, grabbed   
  
Mina and Raye, and leapt out the roof of the building. Pluto followed.  
  
"SATURN ICE RINGS BLAST!" came a shout. Down the hall came a wave. Siren and   
  
Crow barely had enough time to fly out of the way. The blast hit it and dissipated.  
  
"You can't touch us," Crow said flying above them.  
  
"Should we leave or not?" Siren said. "It's gotten very busy around here?"  
  
"SATURN ICE RINGS BLAST!"  
  
Four sword blasts followed it. The two weaved out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Galaxia isn't going to like this," Crow muttered as the two quickly turned an flew off.  
  
"All right!.A victory for the guardian scouts!" Neptune said.  
  
"Is that our first one?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Aw..come on we've won before," Uranus said.  
  
"When?" Saturn asked.  
  
Meanwhile Mina and Raye were waking up on the roof of another building.  
  
"Woah, what happened?" Mina said looking at the trashed Three Lights studio.  
  
"Uh...geez…all this while we were knocked out?" Raye asked.  
  
"You girls okay?" Uranus asked jumping up with the other Guardian Scouts.   
  
"Yeah...but…what..." Raye said staring at the destroyed studio.  
  
"Oh, that…it wasn't our fault," Neptune said.  
  
"Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren," Saturn said.   
  
"They did that?" Mina asked. "I didn't know they could do that?"  
  
"Are you saying they vaporized the top two floors of the building?" Raye asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Uranus said.  
  
"And where are the Three Lights now?" Mina asked.  
  
"We think they're safe, we just don't know where they went," Pluto said.  
  
"Yeah...they'll turn up I'm sure," Neptune said.  
  
"Not that we care whether that happens or not," Uranus said.  
  
"We have to look for them," Raye said.  
  
"Haven't you girls been through enough?" Uranus asked.  
  
"You should go home and rest," Neptune said.  
  
"Listen..we'll look out for them okay..." Saturn said.  
  
"You mean it?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, sure we dislike them…but you girls should rest or something…we'll find them and   
  
make sure they're okay," Saturn said.  
  
"All right," The girls said.   
  
"Could you get us down from here?" Mina said. Neptune and Uranus carried them down   
  
and soon they were walking off.   
  
"I wonder where those idiot Starlights went," Pluto said looking into the remains of the   
  
building.  
  
"Guess they weren't as injured as they looked," Saturn said.  
  
"Well they're all right, our job is done here," Pluto said.  
  
"Guess so," Saturn said.  
  
The four headed down the street to find a place to change back to normal.  
  
They had soon done so.  
  
"Well back to our normal lives," Mike muttered.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Serena are you sure you're okay?" Lita asked.  
  
"I've never been happier," Serena said. "It's just like Darien not to tell me anything that   
  
would get me worried."  
  
Lita glanced at Amy worriedly.  
  
"Do you think that Haruka and Setsuna told her the truth."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"What do you think they're holding back?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's what worries me. They're afraid of Serena finding out."  
  
"But what if she does?" 


	210. 210

210  
  
Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow in their human personas had once again decided to risk   
  
dining in public, since they really didn't know particularly how to cook and Galaxia's television   
  
station base was not particularly equipped for cooking anyway. The pair however had traveled   
  
miles away from Juuban in the hopes that they would not be accosted.   
  
"Too bad that artist was a false lead," Crow muttered.  
  
"Oh well, we'll have to find the right person eventually," Siren said. "Right?"  
  
Crow just looked at her with annoyance.   
  
"That kind of optimism will get us nowhere." She said.  
  
"Ahem…" Came a voice. The two whirled in surprise towards the male figure standing   
  
next to the table. He was clad in a grey suit and a light beige shirt. His wavy brown hair trailed   
  
down his shoulders and he smiled at the two.  
  
"You ladies are quite pretty," he said.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," Siren said.  
  
Crow remained on her guard.  
  
"Yes, you are truly two stars in the heavens, and we all know about the power of the   
  
stars," Maxfield Stanton said with an evil grin as a barrage of shuriken, ninja stars, flew at the pair   
  
the two ducked in surprise and the stars slammed into the glass of the restaurant. The two leapt   
  
up as Jaedite rushed towards him, another handful of throwing stars in his grasp. Stanton   
  
attacked, kneeing Crow in the face and knocking her backwards. She let out a shout of surprise   
  
and leapt out the door of the restaurant, her Animate form taking over as she landed on the   
  
ground and narrowly inched out of the way of a blade slicing into her head. She whirled as   
  
Malichite advanced towards her, a gleaming sword grasped tightly in his hand. Lead Crow   
  
readied herself for his next attack and her own counter attack, but that sequence of events was   
  
interrupted by a car slamming into her and propelling her into the glass wall of the restaurant   
  
which she predictably smashed through. Stanton and Jaedite however had both been hit hard by a   
  
very angry Aluminum Siren and she leapt through the broken glass at Malichite and Zoicite who   
  
had emerged from the car. Both dived out of the way but she focused on Zoicite and let loose   
  
another energy attack throwing the former general to the ground. Malichite charged forward, but   
  
Siren glided out of the way of his sword swipes and blasted him to the ground as well. Lead   
  
Crow dragged herself from the restaurant, grabbed the keys to the car and she and Aluminum   
  
Siren jumped in and sped away from the curb. In the rear view mirror they could see Sailors   
  
Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune dropping to the ground and then Uranus and Neptune leaping   
  
in pursuit after them.  
  
"Greaaatt…." Crow muttered and weaved the car in and out of the traffic on the busy   
  
street.   
  
"We need to catch them before they reach the highway," Uranus said.  
  
"Let's just blow up the car," Neptune said.  
  
"I was already planning to do that," Uranus said. "However, we need to get closer."  
  
The two continued to leap in pursuit," Neptune said.   
  
"We could just fly away you know?" Alumnium Siren was saying.  
  
"I'm already kinda tired, and besides, flying we're easier to hit then driving," Lead Crow   
  
said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Siren asked.  
  
"No, but right now they're not able to hit us are they?"  
  
An aquamarine blast flew by the right side of the car.  
  
"They're getting warmer," Siren said.  
  
Crow sighed and sped up.   
  
A yellow blast slammed into the roof of the car blasting it off. The cover went flying into   
  
a storefront and smashed to the ground, but Crow still managed to get the car onto a highway   
  
entrance ramp and sped up even more as she reached clear roads. Uranus and Neptune slid to a   
  
stop.  
  
"Wooo! Now let's get out of here," Lead Crow said and hit the gas even further.   
  
Siren looked around worriedly.   
  
"What's that sound?" she asked.  
  
"What sound?" Crow asked. "I can't hear much over the motor and the wind.  
  
"YIKKKKES!" Siren shouted looking behind the car, where an SDF helicopter hovered   
  
and Saturn and Pluto both were holding their staffs out of the side. The helicopter veered to the   
  
side and the two sent energy attacks flying at the car knocking it straight off of the highway, both   
  
Animates leapt from the car as it splashed into Tokyo Bay and the pair glided over the water   
  
looking apprehensively back as the helicopter moved towards them. Pluto and Saturn's energy   
  
attacks flew at them again. They both dived out of the way and glided into a turn to attack the   
  
helicopter itself.  
  
At this point Uranus and Neptune's attacks flew at them from yet another SDF helicopter   
  
which had hovered into the area.  
  
"DRAT!" Crow shouted as she rolled out of the way of the attacks. "Hope you can   
  
swim!"   
  
With that she dove into the water and Alumnium Siren followed.  
  
"They may not have a problem breathing underwater," Saturn remarked looking down   
  
into the bay.  
  
"They're tricky, oh well, we'll get them eventually," Pluto said and the outer scouts and   
  
their allies headed away, leaving the two animates to make their way, wet and embarrassed, back   
  
to the Galaxy Television.  
  
When the four negaverse generals arrived back at SDF headquarters they found General   
  
Patterson waiting for them.  
  
"I think this has gotten a bit out of hand," he said.  
  
The four generals glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
"Not only did you damage a tourist attraction in that restaurant, you also destroyed an   
  
SDF vehicle…" Patterson growled.  
  
"It's merely a submarine now," Jaedite said.  
  
"No more of this troublemaking. Leave battling the forces of evil to the scouts and to us,   
  
and not to you…at least for now…" Patterson said and stormed out.  
  
The four generals just laughed maniacally.  
  
"Hotaru, you can sense things right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sometimes, and it can be painful," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. Hotaru…do you know where Darien is," Serena said.  
  
"Did not Haruka and the others answer that question?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"They did, but I'm asking you," Serena said. "Can you sense him?"  
  
"No," Hotaru said.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have not felt him, my powers are not that magnificent when it really comes down to it,"   
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you not trust Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna?"  
  
"It's not that, I do, but I just wanted to know for myself," Serena said. "I believe them."  
  
"I see," Hotaru said. "I'm sorry I could not be of more help."   
  
"It's all right," Serena said. "Hotaru…do you ever? You know go out?"  
  
"With the others, often," Hotaru said.   
  
"Oh," Serena said. "I see. You should come hang with us sometime."  
  
"Perhaps someday," Hotaru said.   
  
"Normally I'd drag you out the door, but today…I'm not at my best, bye," Serena said   
  
and headed out.  
  
"What a complex girl," Hotaru remarked.  
  
Amy emerged from an elevator in the Metropolitan Government Building and walked into   
  
the main lobby to her surprise to find Mike at an information desk talking back and forth with a   
  
security guard.  
  
"Now now, Naruto's all right I guess, I just can't really go for colorful ninjas that's all,"   
  
Mike was saying.  
  
"It's an excellent series, you shouldn't be so against trying it," the guard replied.  
  
"Maybe I'll watch an episode or two, but I have a low threshold, it better be good."  
  
"It will be, trust me."  
  
Amy wandered over.  
  
"Hello Mike," she said.  
  
"Amy, what a surprise, what brings you into the power center of the city?" Mike said with   
  
a grin.  
  
"The Governor was giving me an education award," Amy said.  
  
"And you didn't tell us about it?" Mike asked.  
  
"I uh…didn't feel like now was a good time," Amy said.  
  
"Oh," Mike said. "Amy…this is Kobayashi. I got to know him when Steve was launching   
  
rockets at various important buildings."   
  
"Nice to meet you," The guard said.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"I must be going," she added.  
  
"Mind some company?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm only headed home, but you're of course welcome," she said.  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
The two headed towards the door.  
  
"Isn't this a wonder?" Mike asked looking back at the rising twin spires.  
  
"It's architecture is not particularly aesthetic," Amy said.  
  
"Meaning it doesn't look good," Mike said with a grin. "I dunno, there's something about   
  
it ya gotta respect."  
  
"Perhaps," Amy said.   
  
"How is that bum you hang out with?" Mike asked.  
  
"Mike, I wish you wouldn't insult him so much," Amy said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't trust him," Mike said.  
  
"Nor does he trust you, but how could you two ever learn to trust each other with all  
  
that's going on?"   
  
"I'm just worried…about…all of you," he said.  
  
"I appreciate it, but I think we'll be all right," Amy said. "I'm surprised at you. You   
  
usually don't show this much concern."  
  
"I do, I just don't show it," Mike said. "Amy…no never mind…it's just a bad joke   
  
anyway…"  
  
"You can be very odd at times," Amy said.  
  
"Gotta keep up with my reputation, or else I'll be surpassed by that jerk over at Brighton   
  
Academy, what's his name…oh it doesn't matter…"   
  
"So you have rivals at Brighton too?" Amy asked.  
  
"Just one," Mike said angrily.   
  
"Sorry to bring up bad memories."  
  
"No I brought it up, is all right," Mike said. " I just don't know how you girls handle   
  
being nice."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perhaps I can try and explain."  
  
"Is this going to involve math?" Mike asked.  
  
"Serena obviously is deeply concerned about Darien," Hotaru said staring at a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes," Greg said. "Her devotion to him is admirable. And his to her."  
  
"I cannot even comprehend what that is like. To have such mutual devotion. I guess I   
  
have never felt such feelings, not in that way…it is so curious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What do you think causes it?"   
  
"I don't really know. As we've been over before, I've had some trouble with feelings."  
  
"So true."  
  
"True love is special," Lizzie said appearing at the table. "It's about feeling a way you've   
  
never felt before, but knowing it's important, and special to some higher degree. It makes your   
  
heart pound, you feel giddy. Your life has a different meaning…"   
  
"But what causes it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Lizzie said. "It's that it happens that it matters."  
  
"Have you felt it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Of course," Lizzie said. "How wonderous…"  
  
With that she wandered off in a daze thinking about her beloved Tareo.  
  
"She's a bit loony I think," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes, but she knows the answer to the question," Greg said.   
  
"Perhaps others can express it in a more useful way," Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't think they can, that's usually how's it described," Greg said.  
  
"How annoying," Hotaru replied.  
  
The next morning, Iron Mouse crept down the halls of Galaxy TV quietly to avoid   
  
arousing suspicion. She wound her way through offices, occupied and empty until finally reaching   
  
Lead Crow and Alumnium Siren's suite at the end of the hall. She glanced in at the pair who were   
  
studying a computer intently. With a small grin she aimed her bracelets and a fired a golden light   
  
from them. The two rivals collapsed as their energy slid into the bracelets. Iron Mouse grinned   
  
and headed back the way she came.   
  
I have a plan and now I have energy. My past failures won't matter when I deliver   
  
Galaxia the Sailor Scouts.   
  
Iron Mouse raced towards Juuban High School as quickly as she could.   
  
"This will be my final attempt!" she screeched and lunged through a cafeteria window.   
  
She landed on a table and flipped forward.  
  
"Get down!" Haruka shouted seeing her first. The Sailor and Guardian Scouts all dropped   
  
below the table at the warning. The three lights instinctively did the same. The rest of the   
  
students were not as quick and Iron Mouse launched a dozen swirling blades into the air. They   
  
flew all over the cafeteria blasting through student after student, causing seeds to pop out of their   
  
heads. All turned black, but the students quickly began to transform into farces. Iron Mouse   
  
grinned. The bracelet's energies were exhausted for the moment, but she wasn't about to let on to   
  
that.   
  
"If you're the fighters I've studied you all managed to avoid that," Iron Mouse said. The   
  
farces rushed forwards knocking tables away quickly. The Three Lights jumped to one side, the   
  
girls and guys scattered. The farces all leapt back to Iron Mouse's side.   
  
"Well…well…well…" she said grinning. "The whole group."  
  
Most of the scouts looked in surprise.   
  
"Get em!" Iron Mouse shouted.   
  
Sailor Pluto burst through the doors and sent her energy attack flying at the group. The   
  
army of farces charged at her unleashing their offense. Pluto was outnumbered and blasted back   
  
into a wall.  
  
"The heck with this, she wants us to hesitate! We'll transform and solve the problem   
  
later!" Haruka shouted and pulled out her power stick. Michiru and Hotaru did the same.  
  
"You heard her!" Rick shouted. The four guardians pulled out there power sticks as well   
  
and transformed. The three lights watched in shock.  
  
"Logic suggests we don't wait!" Amy shouted as the Farces whirled.  
  
The five Sailor Scouts also drew their transformation items and transformed.   
  
Iron Mouse sighed.  
  
"They didn't hesitate enough…" she muttered and dived out a window. "My plan is   
  
ruined!" She looked up to find herself gazing into a projection of Queen Galaxia.   
  
"Iron Mouse…you have…failed." She said.   
  
Iron Mouse's bracelets exploded in a golden light wave and Iron Mouse vaporized.  
  
Back in the cafeteria the scouts all looked down at the farces.   
  
"Looks like we're going to have to fight to save you fools," Guardian Neptune said   
  
looking at the three lights.  
  
"Not at all, idiot," Seiya replied and the Three Lights all nodded before pulling out their   
  
own transformation items shocking the room of scouts.   
  
As their transformations wrapped up the group now all stared at the farces who were   
  
hesitating.   
  
"All sorts of surprises today, ehh…" Guardian Neptune muttered.  
  
"Deal with it later," Sailor Uranus snapped.  
  
The Farces rushed forward, the Scouts did the same and the battle ensued. Energy flew   
  
back and forth within the closed quarters of the cafeteria. Windows shattered, tables were blown   
  
apart, but eventually the weakened farces, and the combined might of the Scouts lead to the farces   
  
defeat. Sailor Moon waved her wand quickly and healed their fellow students.  
  
With the battle's conclusion the two groups stared at each other, unsure who would say   
  
the first word.   
  
The outer Sailors all scowled and walked out of the cafeteria.   
  
"How disappointing that the Starlights would be you," Guardian Uranus said and the four   
  
Guardian Scouts followed the outers.   
  
"This probably won't make things any easier," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Probably not," Star Fighter said. "I think it's time we go for a bit."  
  
"Wait," Sailor Moon said.  
  
The three Starlights didn't listen and rushed out.  
  
"Let them go," Sailor Venus said. "The Three Lights have always valued their time alone.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
"I can't believe this…those three…the Starlights!" Mike shouted.  
  
"They're just as annoying though, it makes a lot of sense," Steve replied.  
  
"They cannot be trusted," Mike said.   
  
"I agree, especially because they don't know what the heck they are doing, all that   
  
business with attacking us in the beginning," Rick said. "I refuse to trust them."   
  
"And yet they are very close to the girls," Greg said.  
  
"I think it's time we took care of that," Mike said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Rick asked. "Even if they can't be trusted. Can we really interfere?"  
  
"You don't have to worry as much," Mike said.   
  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
  
"Because your girlfriend is not dating one." Mike said.  
  
"Neither is yours," Rick said.  
  
"True, Steve, are you with me?"   
  
"Yes for the same reason as you Mike," Steve said.  
  
"What reason?" Rick asked.  
  
"Never mind that," Mike said. "Now is a time of action, Greg you in, for your sister's   
  
honor?"  
  
"I am concerned," Greg said.  
  
"Rick?" Mike asked.  
  
"I guess I have little choice," Rick said.   
  
And the four headed on their way.  
  
The next morning, in a secluded part of Tokyo, the four guys stood waiting as the Three   
  
Lights walked up.   
  
"What do you four want?" Seiya said angrily. "You said you wanted to speak with us, for   
  
some reason we decided to listen."  
  
"You will stay away from the girls, you got it?" Steve said.  
  
"We will do no such thing," Seiya said.  
  
"You have no right to demand such a thing!" Taiki snapped.  
  
"You can't be trusted," Mike said.  
  
"You all…" Yaten said. "You embarrass us daily, and now you interfere. I have no love   
  
for this place, no love for the people, but I find you four the most repulsive of it!"   
  
"I think it's time to dispense with words!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Agreed!" Seiya shouted.  
  
The two yanked out their power sticks.  
  
"Seiya..don't," Taiki said.  
  
"Mike…don't,' Greg said.  
  
"Too late," the two replied nearly in unison and began their transformation sequences.  
  
"It's escalated," Taiki said somberly to Yaten.  
  
"So it has, how pitiful," Yaten said also pulling out his transformation item. Soon the   
  
entire group had transformed and were facing off.  
  
Artemis watched the scene unfold and hurriedly rushed off.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are not going to like this, and this is the worst possible timing!"   
  
Alumnium Siren and Lead Crow slowly moved into a darkened room, which swirled with   
  
golden mist. The room became bathed in light and amidst it sat Galaxia, not the projection, but   
  
the real being. She stood and stared down at the two.  
  
"You have recovered from Iron Mouse's attack?" She asked.   
  
"Thanks to your energy Queen Galaxia, yes," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Then I have a mission for you, you must move quickly," Galaxia said. "The final battle is   
  
at hand."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
The five inner Sailor Scouts were hurrying towards the scene of the battle as fast as they   
  
could.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Artemis, I love you, you're a faithful friend, but you're just full of   
  
bad news," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I usually am," Artemis admitted.  
  
"We can blame Artemis for all this later, right now we have to stop those fools," Sailor   
  
Moon said.  
  
They all skidded to a stop as Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow glided out from a building   
  
and fired several bolts of energy at them.   
  
"That's just great!" Jupiter growled as the five dodged the attacks.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune! Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Pluto! Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn! Mist Wave!"  
  
The four attacks blasted at the two Animates. Siren threw her wings forward and blocked   
  
the attacks. The two were still pushed back several feet.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Three more attacks flew at them. Crow stepped forward and blasted them away. The   
  
Sailor Scouts emerged and surrounded them with a quick jump.  
  
"I think we'd better go," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"If we don't beat the Sailor Scouts now, Galaxia will probably kill us," Lead Crow said.  
  
"Then maybe we should stay," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"We have little choice," Lead Crow said. "Let's split up."  
  
"Right," Aluminum Siren said.  
  
"If you surrender we won't kill you," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Sorry...we're all out of that," Aluminum Siren said.   
  
She leapt into the air and glided twenty feet. Lead Crow propelled herself upward and then rolled   
  
cutting through the air and hand springing up to a standing position. Also several feet away. The   
  
Sailor Scouts all spun.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you all get the other one!" Uranus shouted.   
  
"We'll get the other," Neptune said.  
  
The two groups of Sailor Scouts then raced off after the animates who were hurrying   
  
away. 


	211. 211

Chapter 211  
  
Guardian Uranus rolled and fired hitting Star Healer dead on and knocking him to the   
  
ground.   
  
"Star Burst!" Star Maker shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Neptune shouted and leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Guardian   
  
Pluto rushed up and pulled Star Maker up only to throw him across the yard.   
  
"We'll get Star Healer," Saturn said. Star Healer was just beginning to stand up. Uranus   
  
and Saturn fired at him. He jumped out of the way.   
  
"I might have suspected it was you," Star Fighter said.   
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
Guardian Uranus slid under the attack and leapt at Star Fighter.  
  
"That attack will get you nowhere," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"How about..this one!" Star Fighter said and leapt upward coming down with a drop kick.  
  
"Nope," Guardian Uranus said and flipped away. Star Fighter bounced backward hitting   
  
the ground and stayed facing him.  
  
Meanwhile Neptune went flying into a wall. Pluto slid forward and clipped Star Maker in   
  
the knee. The two fell down and started punching each other.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes! Attack!"  
  
"Star Inferno!" Star Healer shouted.  
  
The attack was blocked. Saturn raced forward and swung his sword. Star Healer ducked   
  
under it and punched Saturn in the chest.   
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
"Star Inferno!"  
  
The three attacks met and exploded.  
  
"Well..so much for that," Pluto said.  
  
"Back to the hand to hand," Neptune said and the two Guardians attacked. Star Maker   
  
moved away.  
  
Saturn and charged forward aiming his swords at Star Healer's chest.  
  
"Star Inferno!"  
  
The attack hit him and knocked them back. Saturn skidded to the ground.  
  
"I knew that wouldn't work," he muttered.  
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
The two attacks hit," Uranus was blasted to the ground. Star Fighter hit the ground as   
  
well..  
  
"You're becoming predictable," Star Fighter said standing up.  
  
"I'll bet," Uranus said and let loose another barrage. Some of the attacks flew at Star   
  
Fighter. Star Fighter stepped out of way, but was hit with pieces of wall as they exploded.   
  
Uranus bounced off a wall and kicked Star Fighter in the head knocking him down. Star Fighter   
  
rolled and hit the wall.  
  
Uranus tensed.  
  
"Star Laser.....Armageddon!"  
  
Uranus's eyes narrowed. The entire room filled with light, there was no where to run.   
  
Uranus was blasted out the window and propelled back several feet. The hallway was filled with   
  
broken glass, and burnt wall.  
  
"That's a neat trick," Uranus muttered slowly picking himself up from the ground and   
  
wincing. Star Fighter leapt out the window and faced him.  
  
"See..more surprises," Star Fighter said. "Do you think I would show off my true powers   
  
when they were unnecessary?"  
  
"I give you credit for that," Uranus said. "But...I really don't particularly care."  
  
"Oh..and how are you going to attack me now..knowing I can do that."  
  
"Let's see you do it again!" Uranus said and launched a barrage.  
  
Star Fighter leapt out of the way.  
  
"Just as I thought," Uranus said. "It's a one timer."  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"We'll see," Uranus said and fired again. Star Fighter slid forward and went for Uranus's   
  
sword. Uranus flipped around from the ground and kicked him. He fell back to the ground.   
  
Uranus landed.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted.   
  
Star Healer leapt into the air.  
  
Saturn raced forward and swung his sword swinging right into Star Healer and slicing   
  
through him, not literally, but putting Healer into great pain.  
  
"Ahh!" Star Healer shouted. "STAR INFERNO ARMAGEDDON!" He shouted. Saturn   
  
was hit with the attack and blasted thirty feet away. Saturn smashed into a telephone pole and   
  
fell to the ground.   
  
"Uh oh," Neptune said seeing the effect.  
  
"That means Star Maker here can do the same sort of thing doesn't it," Pluto said.  
  
"Star Burst!"  
  
The two jumped out of the way.  
  
"Guess..we'll just have to try and avoid him. Stay on different sides," Pluto said.   
  
The two jumped to either side of Star Maker. He jumped away so he was facing. Star   
  
Healer stood off to the side regaining some strength.  
  
Neptune and Pluto jumped up again to put Star Maker between them. He leapt away   
  
again.  
  
"That's it!" Neptune said and started firing his weapon. Pluto jumped into position.  
  
Star Maker dived out of the way.  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
The attack flew at Star Maker who was hit and thrown to the ground.  
  
"Enough politeness!" Pluto shouted and raced forward.  
  
"Star Burst Armageddon!" Star Maker shouted turning on the ground. His attack blew   
  
across the ground and hit Pluto straight on. Pluto stopped and collapsed. Star Maker brushed   
  
himself off. Star Healer landed beside Star Maker.  
  
"Oh..so you're the only one left," Star Healer said looking at Neptune, who's eyes   
  
narrowed.  
  
"So this is what they call being in over your head," Neptune said.  
  
"Yes it is," Star Maker said.  
  
"I will give you one chance to surrender!" Neptune said and readied himself.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Uranus lunged forward. Star Fighter jumped up and bounced of his head landing a few   
  
feet away.  
  
"I have tremendous endurance," Star Fighter said.  
  
"So do I," Uranus said.   
  
"You're being cautious…you don't know if I can use that attack again."  
  
"Caution is sometimes warranted, If I win, nothing else matters."  
  
"You won't win, I assure you of that," Star Fighter said and slid forward. Uranus swung   
  
under him and jabbed out with his sword. Star Fighter swung around and kicked Uranus in the   
  
head. Uranus stepped back and punched Star Fighter in the chest. Star Fighter stepped back.  
  
"Star Laser!"  
  
Uranus fired his sword. Star Fighter surprised him and leapt forward right into the   
  
explosion, the force swung him right in to Uranus and swung him down hard to the ground. Star   
  
Fighter reached out and grabbed Uranus's sword. Uranus moved to punch him. Star Fighter   
  
leapt up to the roof. Uranus followed.  
  
Star Fighter stood up and moved forward slowly. He ducked and went for Uranus's   
  
chest. Uranus blocked him and kicked him in the head. Star Fighter stepped back Uranus   
  
lunged at him and through him to the ground. The two rolled around trying to kick each other.   
  
They hit a fence. Star Fighter pulled himself off and jumped back. Uranus stood up and was hit   
  
from an energy attack from behind. Star Maker looked up from the ground with approval.  
  
Uranus fell to one knee.  
  
"Now..to answer your question...Star Fighter Armageddon!" Star Fighter shouted. If I   
  
don't hit this, I'll be so sapped for energy, it won't matter.  
  
The attack flew straight at Uranus. Star Fighter gasped and looked, there was a large   
  
burn mark. Star Fighter stepped forward to look and see if Uranus had been blown off the roof.   
  
Star Maker and Star Healer were blasting Guardian Neptune across the park.  
  
"Where is he?" Star Fighter said and spun around. Uranus punched him in the face. He   
  
fell the several floors to the ground and hit.  
  
Uranus leapt to the ground and collapsed.  
  
Star Healer and Star Maker winced as they looked at each other.  
  
"Guess we won," Star Healer said.  
  
"How foolish of you," came a voice. Luna leapt to the ground in front of them.  
  
"You….can…talk?" Star Healer said in shock.   
  
"Yes Yaten I can," Luna replied.  
  
"But…"   
  
"This isn't time for buts," Luna said. "You are all wasting time fighting each other while   
  
your allies are desperately trying to beat Galaxia's minions!"   
  
"Luna's right, look at the damage you've caused," Artemis said hurrying up.  
  
"Why are we listening to talking cats?" Star Fighter asked.  
  
"Look, let's just talk about this for a minute," Luna said. The three Starlights glanced at   
  
each other.  
  
Meanwhile Lead Crow continued to fly along evading her pursuers. Sailors Pluto and   
  
Uranus were firing their weapons trying to score a hit. Lead Crow swerved to avoid them and   
  
up and away.  
  
"She's very fast," Uranus said in frustration.  
  
"Speed can be a liability when there is no room to maneuver. She can fly but not that   
  
high," Saturn said.  
  
The four looked to see Lead Crow moving into an area of taller buildings.  
  
"I see what you mean," Pluto said.   
  
Lead Crow had figured out the situation too. She dropped to the ground and raced inside   
  
an office building.  
  
"Creative solution," Uranus muttered.  
  
"She's no fool," Pluto said. "We have to be careful."  
  
The four dropped to the ground and raced inside the building.  
  
In the opposite direction, Aluminum Siren was gliding away from the inner Scouts who   
  
were even slower then the outers and having trouble keeping up.  
  
"We have to slow her down somehow," Mercury said.  
  
"Hmm…" Venus said. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
  
She launched the attack and it smashed into a tree, causing it to tumble downward.   
  
Aluminum Siren let out a shout and slid back trying to climb over the tree.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"   
  
The flame nipped at Aluminum Siren as Mercury's Ice Storm blew her off balance and   
  
caused her to tumble into it. The tree abruptly caught on fire.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted putting out the fire as Jupiter and Venus'   
  
attacks sprang from them. Aluminum Siren screeched and dived out of the way gliding into a   
  
yard and between two houses. The scouts whirled and pursue.  
  
The Guardian Scouts and Sailor Starlights were tensely staring at each other. Luna and   
  
Artemis stood between them.  
  
"Now that we have your attention, we need to explain something," Luna said. "You   
  
see..believe it or not, you three were not originally from the system you believed your were from."  
  
"What?" the three said.  
  
"Yes, allow me to enlighten you," Luna said. From the crescent moon on her head flew   
  
three beams of light they hit each of the Three Lights in the forehead.  
  
"You see..." Luna said. "You were from the inner planets in this solar system. You were   
  
given the special mission by Queen Serenity to travel to the system beyond and make peace with   
  
the planets there. But...the moon kingdom was attacked while you were away, and you were   
  
unable to return. But...because of who you were...you were reborn on the planet far away, Queen   
  
Serenity saw to that, You see..because you are from the inner planets, you also have a secondary   
  
responsibility to fulfil..you may have been given the power of the Sailor Starlights on your   
  
planet..but the moon gives you another power. You three are Guardian Scouts."  
  
"That's it..I quit..this got too..stupid..and insane," Uranus said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Calm down guys," Artemis said.  
  
"We're..like them?" Yaten asked in shock.  
  
"Depressing huh?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Guardians..I realize this is a bit sudden, but if Galaxia is as powerful as we expect, Sailor   
  
Moon we'll need all your help, even in your weakened states…and that includes these three,"   
  
Luna said.  
  
"If you say you can trust them we'll give it a shot…" Uranus said.  
  
"But are you sure?" Pluto asked.  
  
"We've done the research," Artemis said.  
  
"Things are a whole lot clearer now," Yaten said.  
  
"Those occasional dreams we had that we couldn't understand, that must have been our   
  
old memories resurfacing," Taiki said.  
  
"That's right..it all makes sense," Seiya said.  
  
"That's good…are you ready?" Luna asked she said and jumped into the air and did a flip.   
  
Three power sticks appeared in the air. One landed in front of each of them.  
  
"Show off.." Artemis said. "I just gave Venus hers."   
  
"Shush Artemis," Luna said. "Go ahead try them out. I think you know the drill."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Yaten shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Taiki shouted.  
  
With that the three were engulfed in energy. They soon emerged dressed in the same   
  
uniforms as the Guardians. Yaten's uniform was trimmed in yellow. Seiya's uniform was   
  
trimmed in gray, Taiki's uniform was trimmed in aquamarine.  
  
"Don't you three just look handsome..." Uranus muttered.  
  
Meanwhile the four Outer Scouts crept down a hallway.  
  
"Are we really sure she's here?" Neptune whispered.  
  
"Escape is not her goal, if she wished that she would use the means she always did,"   
  
Saturn said. "She wants to fight us on her own terms."  
  
A blast flew down the hall. The four ducked.   
  
"I think you're right," Pluto said. Uranus fired back with her sword.   
  
Lead Crow leapt across the hallway sending a blast rippling along the floor. The four   
  
jumped up quickly to avoid it. Lead Crow bounced off the floor and flew right at them.   
  
Uranus threw her sword out and aimed. Lead Crow dodged it and plowed into the four   
  
knocking them back down the hallway. She flew back down the hallway. She spun around and   
  
sent a blast shooting at them. The walls and the ceilings rippled. Pluto slid forward and spun her   
  
staff blocking the attack. The overflow hit the ceiling blasting a hole in it. Cement fell down.   
  
Pluto ducked out of the way. People began to race down from lower floors as they realized what   
  
happened. Lead Crow grabbed several of them and drained their energy.  
  
"Yet another hidden power for me..." she said and sent another blast flying along the   
  
ground. The walls shook.  
  
"Does she really intend to bring the entire building down on her and us?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Enough," Uranus said and leapt down the hallway swinging her sword. Lead Crow's   
  
eyes widened and she sidestepped. Uranus swung. Lead Crow brought her hand around and   
  
blasted Uranus into a stairwell.   
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted and fired her mirror. Lead Crow threw an innocent person in   
  
front of it and it hit.  
  
"Dang it," Neptune said and rushed forward. Lead Crow blasted at her hitting her   
  
halfway. She was thrown back to where the others were. The ceiling began to cave in at that   
  
point. More people scurried by. Lead Crow grabbed a few. Sailor Pluto looked around in   
  
surprise once she realized Sailor Saturn was no longer there.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Well..is it only you now?" Lead Crow said.  
  
"Looks that way," Pluto said.  
  
The hallway was vacant except for them once again.  
  
"You'll soon get frustrated enough to charge me too..and then it will be over," Crow said.  
  
"You really think so?" Pluto asked.   
  
"I can bring this building down you know."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Go ahead just try and hit me with that staff of yours."  
  
"Actually..if you bring the building down..it would be to my own advantage, so I wouldn't   
  
mind if you did it," Pluto said. "You keep shooting off energy like that, and you'll do it..so I'll   
  
just stand right here."  
  
The two starred at each other.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be.." Lead Crow said.  
  
Seconds later a figure leapt out of one of the stairwells and jabbed her scythe right into   
  
Lead Crow's chest. Crow cried out. Pluto slid forward and jabbed her staff right into Crow's   
  
face and fired at point blank range. Crow smashed into the wall. Neptune charged forward and   
  
jump kicked her. She hit again and pulled out her mirror firing at point blank range. Seconds   
  
later another energy blast hit crow. Sailor Uranus had propped herself up in the doorway.  
  
Crow lay there...breathing heavily. She looked up at the four.  
  
"At least I can die with honor," she said and pulled off the bracelets around her wrists.   
  
She disappeared in a black mist.  
  
"She made a wise choice even if it was her last," Saturn said.  
  
Meanwhile the inner scouts were following Aluminum Siren.   
  
"If we could somehow get ahead of her..." Mars said.  
  
"She's moving faster then we are...and we're moving faster then a car," Mercury said.  
  
Siren swung around and launched an energy attack down at them.   
  
The five scouts scattered, but Jupiter leapt forward onto the roof of a house and launched   
  
an attack upward. Siren avoided it and swung back firing at her madly. Jupiter leapt of the way as   
  
Venus grinned and jumped to another rooftop.   
  
"I wonder if it still works… VENUS METEOR SHOWER!" Venus called upon the rarely   
  
used attack. A rain of orange energy bolts flew from the sky and hit Siren slamming her into the   
  
ground. She stood up and fired again at the advancing scouts. The five jumped out of the way.   
  
Mars and Mercury attack with their third level attacks. Alumnium Siren slowly stood.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts.....Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted. The attack blasted into   
  
Aluminum Siren and threw her back to the wall. She sighed and pulled off her bracelets,   
  
disappearing instantly. 


	212. 212

Chapter 212  
  
Galaxia stared at the scene.   
  
There are two things I can do. I can withdraw all the power I have that is keeping my   
  
hold over the galaxy secure, and thus become the most powerful being in the universe, but risk   
  
losing all that I have gained, or I can beat Sailor Moon and her worthless friends with the power I   
  
have now. I have worked for too long to just throw away my empire to defeat one enemy. Still,   
  
the Moon Kingdom is tricky. They may defeat me with my power spread elsewhere. Still, Queen   
  
Serenity is clever. If I were to boost my power to its ultimate level, she would somehow give   
  
Sailor Moon even greater power to fight me with. But if I keep my power level low, maybe she   
  
will underestimate me. After all she expects Sailor Moon to win, and why not? Sailor Moon has   
  
won every other battle. If I have to give up my empire to beat Sailor Moon, my life is not worth   
  
living anyway. The other solar systems in this galaxy may be beaten, but if they were to unite   
  
their power against me they just might stop me. I will fight Sailor Moon this way. I will beat her.   
  
The entire group were soon standing together.  
  
"Well..this is a shock.." Sailor Moon said. "Who'd have thought the Starlights would be   
  
Guardian Scouts."  
  
"We had suspected.." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But you were the ones always attacking them.." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Well...we weren't sure," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Besides they were still intruders..though not in the typical sense," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but aren't we supposed to fight Galaxia now?" Guardian Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Where is she?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I think we have to go to her this time," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"But we don't know where she is," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"She's at Galaxy T.V," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"We've known that for some time," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us?" The inner scouts shouted.  
  
"There was no point," Sailor Pluto said. "Until Galaxia's forces were beaten, there was   
  
no point in attacking her. Besides, we still hadn't figured out what she was up to."  
  
"Yes there were reasons," Sailor Uranus said. "Besides, you girls were awfully busy."  
  
"Still..sometimes I think you enjoy keeping secrets from us," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"It has its moments," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"We might as well get going," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said. The whole group headed off.  
  
Galaxy T.V. had transformed in the meantime. Large golden spires rose from it, and   
  
energy crackled all around. The square building had become one large golden castle.  
  
"Guess we'll have to break in," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"That shouldn't be any trouble," Sailor Pluto said and readied herself.   
  
A rose smashed into the ground. The entire group gasped.  
  
Tuxedo Mask dropped to the street.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you're back!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Oh no.." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"What do you mean oh no.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It seems like there is a whole bunch of you" Tuxedo Mask said. "But the fact still   
  
remains you'll have to get by me to get inside!"  
  
"What!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Hah...I thought you'd be surprised," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"What are you...doing?" Sailor Moon said in shock.  
  
"Sailor Moon...in your innocence you just don't get it do you?" Tuxedo Mask said. "I'm   
  
one of the bad guys now."  
  
"You are not!" Sailor Moon said. "Even if you think you are!"  
  
"Besides, do you really think you could stop all of us?" Guardian Mars said.  
  
"Let's just say Queen Galaxia has given me a power boost, to allow me to do just that,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I can't believe this...why?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Why? Does it matter?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, he was ambushed," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"I thought he was in another dimension," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I'm afraid he wasn't. He disappeared off the plane...she must have turned him, but we   
  
can get him back," Sailor Uranus said. "If we beat Galaxia."  
  
"You lied to me," Sailor Moon said, her eyes wide with sadness.  
  
"Sailor Moon…that isn't important at the moment...you can be angry at us later," Sailor   
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we have to beat Galaxia," Sailor Mars said. "That's the most important   
  
thing."  
  
"They're not lying there," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"She's right," Guardian Mars said. "Galaxia must be stopped."  
  
"But..how do we get past him?" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Leave that to us," Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. The air was filled with mist.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was tackled by the outer Guardians.   
  
The mist cleared. The four were desperately trying to pull him down.  
  
The Sailors were rushing towards the door.  
  
"They may need our help," Guardian Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, not for their sake, but for hers," Guardian Mars said, and the other three Guardians   
  
hurried off to help.  
  
"They'll keep him out of trouble," Sailor Jupiter said looking by.  
  
"Yahhhh!" Guardian Neptune shouted as he was thrown several feet.  
  
"Now..how do we get in?" Sailor Mars said staring at the front door.  
  
"Let me give it a shot..." Venus said. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The door was hit and there was a slight dent.  
  
"Ehh..." Venus said.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"  
  
Another dent.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
Yet another dent.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Crash!"  
  
A fourth dent.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Mist Wave!"  
  
The four attacks smashed into the door. A crack was visible.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!" Sailor Moon shouted. The door blew apart.  
  
"There..we...go..." Jupiter said as the others looked on in surprise.  
  
"You know there will be traps," Uranus said.  
  
"There always are," Sailor Moon snapped stepping forward. The others followed. Pluto   
  
glanced back to see the brawl continuing with the Guardians desperately trying to pig pile on   
  
Tuxedo Mask and him blasting them off with new found attacks.  
  
"They're doing fine," she muttered and walked in after the other scouts.  
  
Galaxia stood in her throne room waiting.   
  
"They have finally arrived....I had hoped to not have to use the remaining star seeds I had   
  
collected from other worlds, but...it will be necessary," She said. "They think this is over...my   
  
forces have only begun. And they will not defeat me. I am Galaxia, conqueror of seventy eight   
  
star systems. Soon to be seventy nine. I have brought whole planets to my knees with my power   
  
alone. And so I will do the same here. But first, I will divide their forces."  
  
A massive energy blast flew from Tuxedo Mask, knocking the Guardian Scouts into a   
  
heap several feet away.  
  
"That's new..." Neptune muttered.  
  
"Let's just hit him with our energy attacks," Venus said.  
  
"We have to knock him out not kill him," Mars said.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Jupiter said.  
  
"We'll use the swords," Saturn said.  
  
"Hah!" the outers said drawing their swords.  
  
The inners drew their own.  
  
"Oh...so you're ready for round two are ya?" Tuxedo Mask said drawing his own staff.  
  
"It's seven on one, you can't win," Mars said.  
  
"Please..stop quoting the odds, I've held you off this long," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"But...the Sailor Scouts are inside the building already," Uranus said. "What's the point?"  
  
"Keeping seven of you busy is a plus," Tuxedo Mask said and tossed a barrage of roses at   
  
them. The guys fired their swords quickly blasting most of them away. A few clipped the inner   
  
Guardians.  
  
"You'll really need to practice more," Neptune muttered.  
  
"Ehh..." Mars snapped.  
  
The group all started sending projectiles at Tuxedo Mask, he returned the favor. The   
  
group all calmed down and were soon staring at each other.  
  
"Well.here's the snafu, if you come a step closer, I blast you...you fire your swords I blast   
  
you...so...here we are," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"He has a point," Venus muttered.  
  
The outer Guardian scouts leapt into the air. Tuxedo Mask blasted the four still on the   
  
ground. The Guardians let loose a barrage of lasers which hit him from above he fell to the   
  
ground. The outers dropped to the ground.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
"Pluto Storm Fist Punch!"  
  
The four attacks hit Tuxedo Mask and he cried out in pain.   
  
"The others are on their way..." Galaxia muttered and threw her last star seed in the air.  
  
"I will delay them.." she said.  
  
"Sailor Scouts where are you?" Guardian Uranus said in to his communicator.  
  
"We're up on the second to last floor, this isn't easy either," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"How do we get up there?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Uh..good question.." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Did you hurt Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No...no..of course not...maybe a little," Neptune chimed in.  
  
"Shut up Neptune!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"He'll be fine," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Good," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"I'm sure you guys will figure it out," Mars said.  
  
"Oh.." Uranus muttered.  
  
Seconds later an attack flew out of the darkness. It cut the whole group down..they all   
  
staggered up with bruises and fired down the hallway lighting it up. There stood a figure at the   
  
end.  
  
Another attack flew out of the darkness over their heads.  
  
"Mars...Star Laser!" Mars shouted. The attack flew down the hallway.  
  
The figure stood there unharmed.  
  
"Jupiter Star Inferno!" Jupiter shouted. The attack once again lit up the hallway and then   
  
dissipated.  
  
"What?" they all shouted.  
  
"Force field..." a low voice said. The hallway lit up just a little.  
  
"I am Sailor Death, and you'll go no farther."  
  
"Now what?" Mars said.  
  
"There's four ways to go," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We don't know which way leads to her," Jupiter said.  
  
"Why don't we just blow a hole in the ceiling and jump up to the top," Venus said.  
  
"It's too dangerous the whole thing could collapse," Uranus said.  
  
"So at least she'd be down here..." Venus said.  
  
"I don't think her mind works that way," Pluto said. "She probably would manage to   
  
survive. We'll somehow have to get to her."  
  
"But if we split up we'll be doing just what she wants us to do," Mercury said. "We   
  
should explore each hallway together."  
  
"If we split up we can cover the ground faster and won't risk all of us falling into one   
  
trap," Uranus said.  
  
"I'm sick of trusting your judgment," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Too bad," Uranus said. "Neptune.." she said and the two walked down the far hallway.   
  
Pluto glanced at Saturn and they headed down the next hallway.  
  
"Hey! I'm the leader!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"They've made this discussion pretty much a moot point," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Venus..why don't you come with me..we'll go down the one hallway," Mars said.  
  
"We'll take the other one...keep your communicators going," Jupiter said.   
  
And they headed off down the corridors.  
  
Galaxia stared at the groups heading off the way they were.  
  
"Let's change things around a bit..." she said. "I have limits to my power, but they have   
  
walked right into my hands."  
  
Seconds later. Blasts of energy rippled through the four hallways.   
  
"I've grown tired of waiting..." Galaxia said. "You would have had to pass through here   
  
to get to me anyway...and if I meet you, you will surely die."  
  
The groups found that they were not together.   
  
Pluto and Venus stood in one area...with rocky terrain.  
  
"How'd we get here?" Venus said.  
  
"Galaxia must have created an alternate dimension within her own fortress," Pluto said.  
  
Mars and Neptune stood in a jungle setting.  
  
"This is interesting.." Mars muttered.  
  
"Another dimension..I wonder what her motivations are for putting us here.." Neptune   
  
said.  
  
Mercury and Uranus were standing in what seemed to be ruins of some kind. Her visor   
  
was already slid across her face.  
  
"This is another dimension..surely enough..but it's physical characteristics are merely that   
  
of the hallway," Mercury said.  
  
"You mean it's just an illusion.." Uranus said.  
  
Saturn, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon were standing in a field of flowers.  
  
"Pretty..but..where are we?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"The same place we were before," Saturn said. "Relatively.  
  
"So...we're still in the hallway?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes, it's doubtful that Galaxia could actually create a new dimension entirely..she's just   
  
somehow..created this illusion," Mercury said.  
  
Uranus picked up a rock and threw it. It went several feet and coasted to a stop.  
  
"It's all part of the illusion, it's supposed to look like that," Mercury said.   
  
Uranus walked several feet...and noticed the ground was still moving.  
  
"What does this mean?" Uranus said.  
  
"Now the ground is just shifting to match you....you're probably walking in place in the   
  
hallway," Mercury said.  
  
"Great..so for all intensive purposes, we're existing in this dimension," Uranus said.  
  
"Until we reach the end of the hallway," Mercury said.  
  
"And how will we know when we have?" Uranus said.  
  
Mercury stepped forward.  
  
"We just have to go in the right direction," Mercury said.  
  
Suddenly a figure emerged in front of them. He was clad in red armor.  
  
"I am the Crimson Knight, prepare for battle."   
  
"I wonder," Uranus said and drew her sword. She launched an attack. It flew at the   
  
Crimson Knight who knocked it out of the air and launched a crimson bolt of energy their way.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. Mist filled the air.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The attack flew straight at Crimson Knight, who leapt over it and fired at them. They   
  
dived out of the way. Uranus fired back. Soon the two were involved in a fire fight.  
  
"I think some of my previous fights would prepare for me such a swordsman!" Uranus   
  
shouted and leapt forward swinging her Space Sword into the Crimson Knight. They two sparred   
  
back and forth. Mercury just waited as the two continued.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she finally shouted and blasted the Crimson Knight to the   
  
ground hard.  
  
"I could have taken him on my own," Uranus replied.  
  
"But you didn't need to. Not exactly the toughest warrior out there," Mercury said.  
  
"I'm sure Galaxia will make up for it," Uranus said and the two hurried onward.  
  
"Greetings I am the lord of the jungle.." came a voice. Neptune and Mars starred at a   
  
scantily glad man standing in front of them.  
  
"Aw..geez..." Mars said.  
  
"He is quite a hunk isn't he?" Neptune said.  
  
"An evil hunk," Mars said surprised by the role reversal.  
  
"Most of them are," Neptune said and sighed.  
  
There was a rumbling.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to my jungle friends..." the lord of the jungle said. A herd of   
  
elephants appeared around him. Lions as well . Snakes hissed from the branches above.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Mars said. "I could handle the Lions and Elephants.but..snakes."  
  
"They are slimy creatures aren't they?" Neptune said in annoyance. "But my guess is   
  
that we have to get beyond them."  
  
"Oh...well..I could set fire to the forest," Mars said.  
  
"It's not real...go ahead," Neptune said.  
  
A snake dropped to the ground.  
  
"AHH!" Mars said and jumped back.  
  
Neptune blasted it away with her mirror and stepped back.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted. The attack flew across the ground and hit some   
  
of the elephants. The others made noises and raced at them.   
  
"Maybe..that wasn't the best move," Neptune said. The two dived out of the way of the   
  
stampede.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
The fire hit several of the trees and started burning it.   
  
"Of course the problem is we're being chased by a herd of animals in the complete wrong   
  
direction..." Mars said.  
  
"Let's go in the right direction then," Neptune said. The two turned, the herd raced after   
  
them. More elephants and lions appeared in front of them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Mars said.  
  
"Jump over them..."  
  
"They're could be snakes up in the trees."  
  
"I think there could be snakes on the ground too..listen Mars...I hate them too..but...we've   
  
got little choice," Neptune said.  
  
"I know.." Mars said. The two jumped forward and bounced off the tops of some   
  
elephants heads and out into the hallway.  
  
"Well...there we go.." Mars said.  
  
"I got bit on my way out..fortunately..." Neptune said. "Once we left..the effects seemed   
  
nullified.."   
  
"Oh..I'm sorry.."  
  
"Can't be helped," Neptune said.  
  
Venus and Pluto meanwhile were facing a horde of skeletons.  
  
"They're between us and the way out I'd guess," Pluto said.  
  
"Why do you think so...couldn't it all be a deception?" Venus said.  
  
"I doubt it..." Pluto said. "You can bend matter, but if you go in two directions you can't   
  
go in the other two.."  
  
"What do you mean.."  
  
"I mean...she would need immense power to make the exit to the hallway anywhere but in   
  
front of us...our right and left are illusions, behind us is the way we came..so it has to be in front,"   
  
Pluto said. "Besides...where else can we go?"  
  
"You've been lying lately, but I don't see much choice," Venus said.  
  
"Glad you see it my way," Pluto said.  
  
"Ehh.." Venus said.  
  
The skeletons charged.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The attack blasted through a few.   
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"   
  
Several more fell, but a wave tackled Venus.   
  
"Ahh!" She shouted. Pluto hacked at them and blasted as many as he could.The   
  
skeletons grabbed at her staff trying to get it away.  
  
"Venus kicked one away and flipped backward.   
  
"Go..the way's clear," Pluto said.  
  
"No.." Venus said. "I don't leave people behind."  
  
"This is no time for idiotic bravery..ahh!" she said as she was hit. Her staff was thrown to   
  
the ground.  
  
"VENUS! LOVE CHAIN! ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted. Her attack cut through some   
  
more of the skeletons. They tossed Pluto aside and charged at her. She grimaced and jumped up   
  
over them. They leapt into the air to tackle her. She was pulled down. Pluto grabbed her staff   
  
and hacked at them again. They turned towards her. She swung at them and they staggered   
  
back. Venus staggered up and the two hurried out into the hall.  
  
Meanwhile. Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Saturn were advancing through the flowers.  
  
"What exactly is going on?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Be careful this has trap written all over it," Jupiter said.  
  
"That much seems certain," Saturn said.  
  
"But so far there's been no problem..." Sailor Moon said. "The end of the hallway is   
  
probably a few feet away."  
  
"That is probably where the danger is," Saturn said and stepped ahead of them.  
  
The hallway appeared.  
  
"There!" Saturn said. A large golden spike flew down the hallway. Saturn deflected it   
  
with her scythe. It smashed into the ceiling.   
  
"The true danger," Sailor Saturn said.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted and lit up the corridor.   
  
She heard some shouts.  
  
"Watch it Jupiter!" Venus yelled poking her head out from behind a corner.  
  
"Oh..it's you guys," Jupiter said. The groups soon met.  
  
In front of them sat a large golden door.  
  
"That's a bit obvious isn't it?" Mars muttered.  
  
"Nothing is ever that easy," Uranus said. The doors slid open revealing Galaxia sitting on   
  
her throne in a swirling vortex.   
  
"You must all be very tired," Galaxia muttered.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sailor Moon snapped. "What did you do to Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Don't address me that way!" Galaxia said. "He was fortunate, I only converted him to   
  
my side, all of you however will die."  
  
"Like we haven't heard that thousands of times before," Jupiter muttered.  
  
"Yeah!" The girls all shouted.  
  
Galaxia's eyes narrowed and in a flash she vanished.  
  
"She was a projection!" Sailor Mercury realized.  
  
"But if she's a projection…" Sailor Venus began.  
  
Sailor Mercury stared into her computer.  
  
"She's….."  
  
Galaxia appeared in front of the National Diet Building.   
  
She glanced from side to side and with a wave of her hands, the area was filled with rays   
  
of light. Seed shaped crystals rose from the ground all around her. The energy expanded as she   
  
walked in the direction of Galaxy Television to deal with the weakened scouts, every second she   
  
walked her power grew.   
  
She soon began to float into the air as the city began to glow more and more as her power   
  
expanded.   
  
The Sailor and Guardian Scouts stood on a hill watching the scene. Galaxia's appearance   
  
had invoked citywide panic and the citizens who had not been enveloped by Galaxia's energy   
  
wave began to flee.   
  
Galaxia floated closer and closer to the scouts who waited, gathering their strength.  
  
"Just how powerful is she going to get Mercury?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"Her power levels were already extremely high and they continue to grow at a high rate,"   
  
Mercury said showing her readout to Uranus.  
  
"But if we get too close we'll get enveloped in the energy wave," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
So the Scouts continued to wait for Galaxia to come close enough that they could attack   
  
her.  
  
At SDF Headquarters, General Mitsui stormed into the underground command center and   
  
watched the various scenes of horror appearing on a multitude of camera views.  
  
"Where is General Nagumo?" he barked.  
  
"General Nagumo was meeting with the Ministers at the Diet Building. We believe he has   
  
been knocked out in the attack," one of the officers replied.  
  
"General Akita?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"He was with General Nagumo."   
  
"Then I am in command," Mitsui said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Deploy Talsius."  
  
"Are you insane!" Maxfield Stanton said bounding into the room. The other negaverse   
  
generals followed.  
  
"Don't question my orders!" Mitsui shouted. "We're going to stop that thing."  
  
"Queen Galaxia is more than just a thing," Malichite said.  
  
"Shut up all of you or I will have you removed!" Mitsui barked. "This is what Talsius was   
  
made for!"  
  
General Patterson walked in at that point and realized what was occurring.  
  
"You're deploying Talsius!?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"General Patterson, take charge of evacuating the building and the surrounding area. I   
  
will not risk a misfire hurting our people," Mitsui said.  
  
"It's not a misfire you should be worried about!" Zoicite shouted pounding her hand onto   
  
a control panel.  
  
"Everyone out but the technicians!" Mitsui barked.  
  
The SDF personnel reluctantly filed out, as a giant array of energy conduits emerged from   
  
the top of SDF headquarters and formed into a cannon.   
  
"You've got to stop him General," Malichite said.  
  
"There's no time, we've got to clear the area!" Patterson shouted back.   
  
"But…" Stanton began.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do!" Patterson shouted.  
  
Galaxia continued to advance.  
  
"She should be in range of our attacks in two minutes," Mercury said.  
  
The scouts all looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Can we beat her Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You've beaten everyone else," Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"Yes but this is different," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Pluto smiled.  
  
"Of course it is," Pluto said. "We'll get her."  
  
Sailor Moon eyed Galaxia defiantly.  
  
"The area is evacuated and Talsius is armed sir," one of the technicians reported.  
  
"What do I need to do to fire it?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"It's targeted, you merely have to press the red button twice sir," the technician said.  
  
"Very well, you all get out of here, if this thing doesn't work.." Mitsui said.  
  
The officers hurried out leaving Mitsui standing in SDF headquarters alone. He said a   
  
brief prayer, stared at the view screen definitely and pressed the red button twice.  
  
"What the…." Mercury began staring at the huge energy build up from the Ichigaya area.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
The others all whirled towards her.  
  
"Where?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Ichigaya…SDF….."  
  
"TALSIUS…oh no, they can't be…" Pluto said.  
  
Energy flew from the cannon, a mixture of negaenergy, and various other particles mixed   
  
together into a new form. The wave flew at Galaxia across the rooftops of Tokyo. She glared at   
  
it and with a wave of her hand stopped the energy wave in mid stream. Mitsui's eyes widened as   
  
she did so. She moved her hands some more and the energy ball wave split in two, her right arm   
  
pushed one half back the way it came, and she held the second wave in her hand only to whirl and   
  
throw it towards Shinjuku. The first energy wave smashed into SDF Headquarters and vaporized   
  
it and several nearby houses, all fortunately evacuated save for Mitsui who stood alone as the   
  
energy hit.  
  
Shinjuku also had been evacuated, and the energy wave hit the numerous skyscrapers , ,   
  
including the government buildings , causing them to crumble to the ground. The earth all around   
  
the impact zone was scorched.  
  
The Scouts all looked at the disintegration of the Shinjuku buildings in utter shock.  
  
"Never mind that," Pluto said after several seconds passed.   
  
"You're right," Sailor Moon said. "We've got to stop her!"  
  
"Do not see her as what you see her for now," came a voice. The scouts all turned.   
  
Queen Serenity stood before them.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Galaxia is my sister," Serenity said. "She has become corrupted, and she   
  
must be stopped. But you can defeat her. I have saved up all the power I possibly could, even   
  
held it back when I felt you were all in grave danger, but here is the last bit I have, there is no   
  
more…the power of the Moon Kingdom will end today…"  
  
Tuxedo Mask walked up.  
  
"Hello Sailor Moon," He said.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Healed? Yes," He said.  
  
Sailor Moon almost cried but instead smiled slightly and nodded.   
  
Serenity waved her hand and the Scouts all felt stronger.  
  
"This should give you as much strength as you could possibly have within," Serenity said.   
  
"Serenity!" Galaxia bellowed. "I knew it was you."  
  
Serenity floated into the sky and faced down Galaxia.  
  
"Is there no heart left within you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Always the optimist," Galaxia said. "There is nothing but what you see, go away!"   
  
Serenity faded, not as a result of Galaxia's command but of her own weakness of power.   
  
"Now, Sailor Moon, you and your friends are doomed. Unlike all the others, who have   
  
told you that, I will succeed in making your deaths reality!"   
  
"This looks like it's going to be just our power against hers," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Her power is enormous," Sailor Mercury said.   
  
"So is ours," Sailor Moon said.   
  
Galaxia let loose an energy attack which swept at them like a giant golden eagle. The   
  
scouts all launched their attacks which smashed into the energy wave, but only succeed in slowing   
  
it. It crashed into the group and knocked them all to the ground.  
  
Galaxia grinned.  
  
Sailor Moon leapt up and the other scouts followed, launching their own attacks, which   
  
Galaxia dissipated with an energy counter attack. She smiled again.  
  
"Despite her confidence, she had to exert some effort to stop it," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"We should spread out and attack her from all sides, force her to hit us individually. As   
  
long as we keep moving it's doubtful she can hit us with one of her big waves," Sailor Uranus   
  
said.  
  
"Let's do it then," Sailor Moon said. "Guardian's go right. Starlights go righter. Outers   
  
left, Inners,"   
  
"Lefter!" the outer Scouts shouted and the group leapt into action. Sailor Moon and   
  
Tuxedo Mask leapt forward. The entire group let loose their attacks. Galaxia whirled and blasted   
  
Guardian Neptune to the ground. The others continued to fire away at her, she dodged and   
  
deflected numerous attacks, but could not keep up with them all. Some hit and knocked her back   
  
slightly. She whirled knocking Sailor Venus to the ground.  
  
"Why do you hide your fear Galaxia?" Sailor Saturn shouted swinging at her with her   
  
Silence Glaive packed full of energy. The blow connected and knocked Galaxia back again..   
  
"You will be the first I kill!" Galaxia shouted and threw an energy filled punch at Saturn   
  
flinging her into a nearby building. Sailor Pluto's attack smashed into the Queen's face and   
  
knocked her off balance. Guardian Mars leapt right at her swinging his energy sword into her   
  
chest. For the first time in what could have been centuries she screamed out and with all her   
  
energy hit him with a cone of golden energy. He flew half a mile and crashed into a pond. Galaxia   
  
continued to weave and deflect as the scouts swarmed around her. Sailor Moon's energy wand   
  
was erupting with power and shooting at her. She was holding one hand against it with an energy   
  
shield blocking the attack. She did all she could to dive out of the way of it and attack the others.  
  
Sailor Venus's love chain wrapped around her leg. She rolled upside down and dived at   
  
the Orange attired scout and letting loose another wave of energy, this time knocking her   
  
opponent unconscious. Sailor Mars' fire attacks hit her seemingly faster then they ever could.   
  
She cried out, but blast a tidal wave of golden power down the street consuming Mars and   
  
Guardian Saturn and furiously knocking them to the pavement. Sailor Moon's attack flew at her   
  
yet again She whirled only to hit with two hundred or so roses and face a charging Tuxedo Mask,   
  
who held a broadsword in his hand.  
  
Galaxia's eyes narrowed as she prepared a point blank attack, however Sailor Jupiter and   
  
Mercury connected with their highest level attacks and deflected her arm. The energy ball in her   
  
hands launched and hit Tuxedo Mask but not directly, and not before his sword sliced down   
  
through her. She screamed out again and flipped back into the air floating way and raining down a   
  
meteor shower of golden energy balls on the Scouts who scurried to avoid them. Guardian Pluto   
  
dived to push Sailor Jupiter out of the way only to fall prey to the attack himself.  
  
Guardian Uranus' best attack flew from above and hit her from the air. She looked up to   
  
see him finishing a back flip over her and whirled, spikes of energy flew from her hands and hit   
  
him mid stream. He landed weakly and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Once again Sailor Moon's major attack flew at her. This time it connected full blast and   
  
Galaxia felt the pain growing within her. She whirled again towards the Moon Princess but only in   
  
time to be hit by Sailor Mercury and Jupiter's combined attacks, followed by Neptune and Uranus   
  
from the other side. Her two hands flew out shooting another wild blast of energy. The four   
  
Sailor Scouts were all hit and thrown down hard.   
  
Guardian Jupiter and Venus appeared in the air beside her and both hit her from either side   
  
with their attacks point blank. She crashed to the ground, but had no trouble sending another   
  
cone of energy skyward which hit Jupiter and Venus easily. The two were knocked skyward and   
  
fell to the ground with rapid speed crashing into the grass below hard.  
  
Galaxia turned towards Sailor Moon, who was continuing to hit with her energy attack.   
  
"Is it just you now?" Galaxia said with a grin as she held up a hand to stop the attack.  
  
"No," Sailor Moon said. "It never is just me."   
  
"She speaks figuratively, but I speak literally!" came Sailor Pluto's voice. Galaxia turned   
  
to see literally fifty Sailor Pluto's standing on the rooftops nearby.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You and your tricks," Galaxia said. "Violating the rules of time normally carries a heavy   
  
penalty. Allow me to deliver it!"   
  
The Sailor Plutos all leapt forward unleashing their attacks. Galaxia quickly moved to fire   
  
back and deflect the various efforts. Many attacks hit, but Galaxia knocked many back as well.   
  
Sailor Moon gathered her strength, hoping the Pluto's could weaken Galaxia enough for   
  
her to finish the job. She became aware of another figure beside her. Chibi Chibi stood next to   
  
her.  
  
"Chibi Chibi," the girl said holding out a hand. She was surrounded with an aura of pink   
  
energy. Sailor Moon looked down at her in surprise, but nonetheless took her hand.  
  
White light surrounded the pair, Sailor Moon's hair blew up in down in a vortex of pure   
  
energy. She emerged from the vortex clad in a new outfit. It was multicolored and more   
  
elaborate than any of her previous uniforms. Wings emerged from the back of it.  
  
"Eternal," Chibi Chibi said.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even reached the point of becoming   
  
Super Sailor Moon yet, and now she was hit with yet another dramatic transformation, an even   
  
greater power, somehow brought on by this girl.  
  
She looked up to see Galaxia knock the rest of the Pluto's down, they all disappeared   
  
leaving only one standing before Galaxia.  
  
"They couldn't stay? Too bad!" Galaxia shouted and unleashed another attack. Pluto   
  
fought back with all she had, but eventually the wave of energy overcame her and knocked her   
  
into the ground incredibly hard.  
  
Galaxia then turned to face Sailor Moon. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the   
  
Moon Princess' transformation as well as the small girl standing beside her.  
  
"Galaxia, I must stop you," Sailor Moon said and with a jump came to float in the air   
  
opposite the Queen.  
  
"You foolish girl! I've waited all this time to finally wipe you out of existence! I will not   
  
be stopped!" Galaxia shouted and fired bolts of energy from both of her fists. Sailor Moon glided   
  
out of the way of the attacks and swung her new wand into place, a white barrage of power   
  
streaked towards Galaxia, but Galaxia also avoided it and straining let energy surround her.   
  
Golden wings emerged from her.  
  
"Now I've had enough of you!" Galaxia shouted and flew at her with surprising speed.   
  
Sailor Moon dived out of the way and flew down towards the street, whirling to avoid more of   
  
Galaxia's attacks. A wave of golden energy flew her. She climbed and flew over the top the wave   
  
barely and let the white energy fly down towards Galaxia. Galaxia spun and slid to the side of the   
  
attack. The two continued to spar, not really hitting either of their marks. Soon they were   
  
floating opposite each other again.  
  
"It's only a matter of time," Galaxia said. "I am far stronger than you are."   
  
"This battle is no different from the rest," Sailor Moon said. "You have nothing to rely on   
  
but yourself, I have my friends, and this entire world to count on."  
  
"Relying on such fantastic ideas of strength from emotion will be your downfall," Galaxia   
  
said.  
  
"Not today," Sailor Moon said as her wand flared to life. Galaxia shot back. The two   
  
energies exploded together and hit each of the others. Both were flung to the ground.   
  
Galaxia stood up first, but Sailor Moon followed.  
  
Energy shot from Galaxia's bracelets, it swept through all the scouts lying on the ground.   
  
From them emerged crystals of various colors. She grinned.  
  
"I should have suspected you all had star seeds!" Galaxia said. Sailor Moon was shocked   
  
at what was occurring.   
  
Galaxia waited as the star seeds rose, and she reached out with her bracelets to draw them   
  
in. Yet the star seeds hung in the air and did not move.  
  
"I don't understand…why…" Galaxia said.  
  
Chibi Chibi walked towards Galaxia as well.  
  
"No don't!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
Galaxia grinned and knocked the girl down with a small blast of energy.  
  
"I have no need for that girl now," Galaxia said.   
  
"She's your star seed," Sailor Moon said.   
  
Galaxia's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes now I know that," Sailor Moon said. "She is meant to be a part of you."  
  
"She's not welcome!" Galaxia said and launched her next attack. Sailor Moon jumped   
  
above it and glided forward letting her own energy shoot at the Queen. Galaxia leapt up and shot   
  
a beam of energy directly into Sailor Moon, even as Sailor Moon's energy hit her. Both cried out   
  
and collapsed.  
  
But Galaxia was the first to begin moving again. She climbed to one knee. Sailor Moon   
  
lay groaning. Galaxia elbowed her to the ground again, but in the process collapsed to the ground   
  
herself.  
  
Neither moved.  
  
Chibi Chibi appeared above both. She bent down and touched Galaxia's forehead.  
  
"NOOOOOO! You can't!" Galaxia screeched but was unable to gather the strength to   
  
move away. Pink light surrounded the pair, followed by a cascade of white and golden energy   
  
bolts. Galaxia vanished, leaving only Chibi Chibi standing there. Sailor Moon, weakly, pulled   
  
herself up to one knee. She looked at Chibi Chibi. The young girl smiled.  
  
"Um…how'd you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Chibi Chibi," The girl replied.  
  
The star seeds hovering above the scouts drifted back inside them.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" came three cries as the former Sailor Starlights hurried up.  
  
"How did you three…" Sailor Moon began.  
  
"We were given special crystals once, that gave us full healing powers, we could only use   
  
them once, but by the time we had used them we found Galaxia disappearing," Guardian Mars   
  
said.  
  
"We need to get everyone to the hospital," Sailor Moon said weakly and then collapsed. 


	213. 213

Chapter 213  
  
Tokyo as always, was moving to rebuild following the devastating attacks, however the   
  
scouts were all in the hospital recovering from their various injuries. General Patterson had seen   
  
to it that it was done discreetly. The four negaverse generals sat in the lobby nearby and helped   
  
"persuade" people not to notice anything was amiss. Police and SDF personnel were everywhere   
  
already due to Sylia Coral's presence floors below, but were in even greater numbers. The three   
  
new Guardian Scouts stood watch outside during the time in which the healing was going on. A   
  
day passed and the scouts special healing powers had kicked in somewhat, though all were still   
  
weak, some more than others, and as they slept during the night, Luna came to them all in a   
  
dream.  
  
"Sorry to appear in your dreams, but we might as well put this time to good use, and this   
  
is the best way for me to visit, I suppose you're wondering about those three Starlights," Luna   
  
said. "Fortunately they've let me tap into their memories so they can fill you in on much of what is   
  
going on, as usual it works out very well from a story telling perspective. You're about to see a   
  
world far away."   
  
Suddenly the scouts were able to see memories of the past of a world they did not   
  
recognize.  
  
Prince Seiya hurried down a flight of stairs in one of the many palaces in the beautiful   
  
capital city of Alushiatratis. He held his sword carefully making sure the weapon did not trip him   
  
up as he did so. He rounded a corner, but to his surprise found Prince Taiki standing in his way as   
  
the latter hunched against a window. Seiya skidded to a stop and came up to next to his friend and   
  
fellow Prince.   
  
"You're making it easy to crash into you, placing yourself there and all," Seiya said.  
  
"I don't particularly care," Taiki replied.   
  
"Oh?" Seiya said leaning against the wall. "What would this be about?"   
  
"None of your business," Taiki said and began to walk away.  
  
Seiya grinned.   
  
"You know better than that, if it is anything of importance, it becomes my business   
  
eventually," he said and followed.  
  
"You're deluding yourself," Taiki said and continued on his way.  
  
"I hardly think so," Seiya said.  
  
"Do you understand nothing?" Taiki snapped turning towards him. "Now is not the time   
  
to fill your mind with grand thoughts and ideas! Leave me alone Seiya!"   
  
With that Taiki quickened his pace. Seiya, honestly surprised at the fellow Prince's   
  
outburst, stood still and watched him recede down a hallway.  
  
"He apparently isn't in a good mood," Prince Yaten said walking up beside Seiya.  
  
"He's been like that for days, I don't get it," Seiya replied. "What's bugging him?"  
  
"We've all got our problems to deal with," Yaten said. Seiya glanced at him.  
  
"And your own problem?" he asked.  
  
Yaten glared back.  
  
"That is none of your business."   
  
"Despite what everyone says…it is all my business," Seiya said with a grin. "And I always   
  
find out what people hide from me."  
  
"That's a very bad habit," Yaten snapped.  
  
"If no one wants to share what am I to do?" Seiya muttered.  
  
"Never mind that," Yaten said. "Are you aware that Princess Galira has arrived on the   
  
planet?"  
  
"Princess…Galira?" Seiya asked.  
  
"For someone who claims to know as much as you…you don't know who she is?" Yaten   
  
said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe I don't," Seiya said.   
  
Yaten shifted position and leaned against the wall. "You know of Galaxia correct?"  
  
"Galaxia…sure, the supposed ruler of certain parts of the Universe, don't know much else   
  
about her really," Seiya said.  
  
"Some believe Galaxia to be bent on controlling the entire Universe, but for now she   
  
remains quiet, dormant, within her realm. However…Galira is her daughter."  
  
"And she is here why?"  
  
"To be Galaxia's ambassador."  
  
"Isn't it a bit of a bad idea to let the ambassador of a potential invader onto the planet?"  
  
"That was my question as well, but the King is insistent. Perhaps he thinks it might be best   
  
to try and negotiate with Galaxia," Yaten said.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling he isn't right," Seiya said. "Of course father did always believe   
  
in talking first, fighting as a last resort. I on the other hand am not so generous."  
  
"I share your concerns, however, if the King believes Galira should be welcomed and   
  
addressed then so be it, but I will not let my guard down," Yaten replied.  
  
"Could this be perhaps what Taiki is worried about?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Possibly, but I think it's more about the Sae-Ler Ceremony," Yaten said.  
  
"Sae-Ler Ceremony?" Seiya asked.   
  
Yaten glared at him.  
  
"Once again, is your knowledge limited only to other's private issues!" he shouted.  
  
"I…um…" Seiya stammered. "I don't spend a lot of time in the palaces, you know that."  
  
"Perhaps you should," Yaten said. "The Sae-Ler Ceremony is where rightful members of   
  
the royal line are awarded the Sae-Ler powers. Taiki has earned the right to bear the powers.   
  
I'm still working on it myself."  
  
"I didn't know Taiki had earned it! I've been working towards Sae-Ler powers as long as   
  
him," Seiya said.  
  
"Now don't get jealous, you are well aware that he is a more disciplined and mature   
  
fighter," Yaten said.  
  
"I'm a better fighter," Seiya said. "A much better fighter."  
  
"You won't earn the powers on skill alone, there is also discipline and wisdom involved."   
  
"Yes yes, the usual…." Seiya said. "I should be getting those powers too!"  
  
"You're not planning on making a scene at the ceremony are you?"  
  
"Not at all, I just won't go."  
  
"That's not fair to Taiki. You should give him your support," Yaten said sternly.  
  
Seiya just glanced at him.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You're not going to earn the powers being jealous like that," Yaten said.  
  
"I will have them someday," Seiya said. "Is it true?"   
  
"What?" a very annoyed Yaten said.  
  
"Is it true that when you use the powers…you…transform?" Seiya asked.  
  
Yaten grinned.  
  
"Why yes?" he said and laughed. Seiya sighed.  
  
King Fiirall was relatively young looking for his age. The Sae-Ler power that flowed   
  
within him slowed his growth at least outwardly. He sat on a throne of red stone carved in the   
  
shape of a rising flame. Guards and advisors stood throughout the throne room eagerly awaiting   
  
or in some cases cautiously awaiting Princess Galira's arrival. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki also stood   
  
on the edges of the court. The doors swung open swiftly and Galira marched in glancing at the   
  
assemblage before her. She approached the King and bowed.   
  
"Your highness, King Fiirall, I Galira daughter of Galaxia of the Seven Star Systems give   
  
you greetings on behalf of my Queen," she said.  
  
"I thank you for the greetings and extend my own to your Queen," Fiirall said rising from   
  
his throne. He approached her.   
  
"It is my hope that our two peoples will live in peace," Fiirall said.   
  
Galira nodded and smiled.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" Seiya asked.  
  
"In what sense?" Yaten asked.  
  
"In any sense," Seiya said.  
  
"She is not to be trusted," Taiki said.  
  
"Definitely not," Yaten added. "Galaxia's people have never been considered friendly."  
  
Seiya nodded.   
  
"I have to go," Yaten said quickly and hurried down the hall.  
  
"There he goes again, always hurrying off," Seiya said. "Something is up with him."  
  
"You really do push yourself into things that do not concern you," Taiki said.  
  
"Maybe," Seiya said. "Though…I hear things about Yaten….things that could affect all   
  
of us."  
  
"I have no time for such gossip."  
  
"Taiki…they say Yaten is pursuing Princess Fiiara," Seiya said in a short whisper. Taiki's   
  
eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Rumors they may be, but if true…" Seiya said.  
  
"He has no business pursuing her, the King would never allow it," Taiki said.  
  
"That's right, he wouldn't. We are all Princes, princes from the various families of our   
  
world, not related by blood but by the honor of family lines who fought together in battle," Seiya   
  
said.  
  
"I am well aware of that," Taiki said.  
  
"We are not meant to marry other members of an honored family, and thus put an end to a   
  
family line," Seiya said.  
  
"Why are you repeating things I am already aware of?"  
  
"Because I enjoy it," Seiya said with a grin. "But Yaten not only seeks to marry a member   
  
of another royal family, but…the King's daughter…it could get him into deep trouble."   
  
"If it is true."   
  
"If it is true."   
  
Yaten soon afterward, was hurrying through the streets of the capital city, a cloak   
  
covering him and disguising his outfit, which was subdued, but still a symbol of class and rank. He   
  
stopped at a nondescript building and let himself inside. Princess Fiiara was sitting at a table   
  
reading through a book.  
  
"You're late," she said.  
  
"You know as well as I do how hard it is to sneak out of the palace," Yaten said.  
  
Fiiara grinned.  
  
"Of course I do," she said. "Did you bring them?"  
  
Yaten nodded and pulled out an object that resembled a deck of playing cards, except with   
  
different symbols and at a different size then what one might expect to see on the Earth.  
  
"They're beautiful, so how do you play?" Fiiara asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Yaten said. Fiiara stared at him as he went through the motions, deeply   
  
entranced by his hair and his look.   
  
"See?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Fiiara said having no idea what she was supposed to see. Yaten looked back   
  
at her and a small grin formed on his face.  
  
"When are you planning to smile again?" Seiya asked.  
  
"These are not times for smiling," Taiki said.  
  
"Why? Because you're getting some Sae-Ler powers? That is something to smile about."  
  
"Seiya, stop deluding yourself, those powers are a curse as well as an honor. What is one   
  
expected to do with those powers? They are expected to fight, to devote oneself to protecting   
  
the planet and serving the King and…it is not the life I want to lead."  
  
"But you've worked harder than anyone to get to this point," Seiya said.  
  
"It is my duty to serve the King. That requires me to work and obtain these powers, but I   
  
do not want them, I fear I will be burdened with a great many difficulties."  
  
"I guess I hadn't thought about that, you do have other interests, important interests,"   
  
Seiya said. "Being a Sae-Ler gets in the way I'm sure."  
  
"That is what I am told," Taiki said. "But there is more to all this than that. That is enough   
  
to keep me from enjoying myself, but this visit by Galira. She is here to scout us out before   
  
Galaxia attacks. She is said to be explaining that somehow Galaxia's conquests were defending   
  
themselves. Perhaps there is some truth, but if so, why does she not let go of peaceful planets   
  
which have never raised a finger against her. And why do we never hear from those planets, or at   
  
least rarely?"  
  
"We rarely hear from any planets anyway," Seiya said. "We are kind off reclusive."  
  
"There is much we do not know about this Universe. Too much, and that's what worries   
  
me even more. My life may be ruined now by the Sae-Ler powers. However, I fear this planet is   
  
really in danger."  
  
"Then let's find out what Galira's about."  
  
"That is impossible," Taiki said. "We could not risk offending her and the King by   
  
obtaining information."  
  
"And if we don't, the King's offense won't matter," Seiya said. "Besides we won't look   
  
for answers here, but out there, on our world. Other people have got to know more about this."  
  
Taiki stood.  
  
"I feel as if my life will be nothing but fighting from here on, but…you're right, let's go."  
  
Seiya nodded and the two hurried out.  
  
Princess Fiiara was thoroughly amused at the card game she was struggling to beat Yaten   
  
at, a virtual impossibility given his experience with it, but couldn't help continuing to focus her   
  
attention on the Prince who had sparked something within her.  
  
"Yaten…you know we run a great risk by doing this?" she asked.  
  
"Fiiara, I was raised to believe that laws and rules are not meant to hold back something as   
  
powerful as love," Yaten said.   
  
"I was raised to never let anything break the rules and customs of our planet, your family   
  
must have a different philosophy," Fiiara said.  
  
"No, they just believed love was powerful and should not be ignored when felt," Yaten   
  
said.  
  
Fiiara smiled.  
  
"Maybe that's why I like you so much," She said.   
  
"But yes, we do run great risk," Yaten said. "I think it is worth it."  
  
"It is worth it," Fiiara said. "I will not let some foolish custom keep us apart."  
  
They held each other hands and lost themselves in thought while staring at the other.  
  
Taiki and Seiya meanwhile were wandering amidst a somewhat run down part of the city.   
  
Though the capital's slums were hardly the type one would find on Earth, merely buildings in   
  
disrepair but a people that were relatively happy and healthy.  
  
"Interesting place," Seiya said.  
  
"There is much to be learned from the people," Taiki said. "Our councilors at the palace   
  
put too much weight on their own opinions."   
  
"So where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Here," Taiki said and reached a small block of a building with a small door embedded in   
  
it. Taiki knocked.  
  
"You may enter," came a reply. They two walked in to find a man about sixty in   
  
appearance sitting in the midst of a small room. Books lined a shelf, a bed sat in the corner. A   
  
small kitchen was in another corner.  
  
"Hmm…I don't often get visited by Princes," the man said.  
  
Seiya of course was startled at the fact the man knew who they were. Taiki was not.  
  
"I am told you are a wise man," Taiki said.   
  
"Old…perhaps, not wise," the man replied.  
  
"Many disagree, you are the one they call Jeio," Taiki said.   
  
"I am Jeio, but I have yet to be proven to be wise, by anyone's estimation," Jeio replied.  
  
"Jeio…." Seiya said. "The name sounds familiar."   
  
"As it should!" Jeio snapped. "I am one of the most disgraced men on this planet!"  
  
"Dis…graced?" Seiya asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, but let us not waste time with my stature in life, why have you sought me out?" Jeio   
  
asked.  
  
"We are worried about the fate of our planet," Taiki said.   
  
"Is that only because a messenger of Galaxia, the greatest evil this universe has ever   
  
known, is here?" Jeio replied.  
  
"That might be it," Seiya said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you should be worried!" Jeio shouted. "Galaxia has taken over dozens of worlds,   
  
brought billions under her power!"  
  
"Dozens…of worlds?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, you all think that she somehow is sitting over in the next solar system! Galaxia rules   
  
this galaxy! Where do you think she got the name!" Jeio said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Taiki asked.  
  
"I have done what I can to keep informed on many counts. I have my sources and my   
  
means. Galaxia will sweep across this planet and destroy anything in her way," Jeio said. "I have   
  
warned of this for decades, but I am disgraced, no one wants to believe me."  
  
"What did you do to become disgraced?" Seiya asked.  
  
Jeio laughed.  
  
"I'd rather leave that as a surprise, and now it does not matter. But you all…must be   
  
prepared. Leave now, escape. Take your loved ones with you," Jeio said.  
  
"That is not possible," Taiki said. "And if we left where would we go?"  
  
"Earth," Jeio said.  
  
"Earth?" Seiya and Taiki asked in surprise.   
  
"I have dreamed about such a place," Taiki said.   
  
"The fate of this galaxy will be decided there. There is a reason Galaxia has left that place   
  
until last. She is afraid of it. She fears it," Jeio said.  
  
"How do you know all this!" Seiya said.  
  
"How is not important! You will find I am right!" Jeio said. "I am not proud to be right!   
  
Save your friends and families! Send them to Earth!"  
  
"We cannot," Taiki said. "If the fate you speak of is true I cannot leave our people to face   
  
it without me."   
  
"Same here," Seiya said.  
  
"Honorable," Jeio said. "Though...somehow I think fate has a different answer."  
  
"I've heard enough," Seiya said and stormed out.  
  
Taiki lingered.  
  
"Jeio. I am sorry for the pain my family has caused you," Taiki said.  
  
"Pain…." Jeio said. "I loved your grandmother Taiki, there was no pain in that. It was not   
  
her fault that the rules are strict. I have accepted my sentence. Banishment, no rank, no honor.   
  
It is a peaceful life you know, if not for what I know."   
  
"I have considered banishment myself, but I cannot," Taiki said. "Not after hearing this"  
  
Jeio smiled.  
  
"I don't know whether you should thank me or not for that," Jeio replied.  
  
"I do not know either," Taiki replied and walked out.  
  
As Taiki and Seiya wandered into the Palace they could tell things were becoming tense.   
  
Attendants were hurrying around. Decorations were being hung in a frenzied pace.   
  
"What's going on?" Taiki said pulling an attendant aside.  
  
"The King has decided to move the Sae-Ler ceremony up to tomorrow! We thought we   
  
had weeks!" the attendant said.  
  
"That's odd," Seiya said.  
  
"Perhaps not," Taiki said.   
  
One of the King's councilors emerged from a side passage.  
  
"Prince Taiki! We were unable to find you earlier. The King has ordered that you be   
  
conferred with the Sae-Ler powers tomorrow along with two of your fellow men."   
  
"Why has he done this?" Taiki asked.  
  
"The King gave no reasons," the councilor said.  
  
"Then I must prepare," Taiki said.  
  
"And I need a drink," Seiya said. The two parted each with a sense of foreboding.  
  
The night passed and Taiki found himself unable to sleep. He stood at a window staring   
  
out a the city most of the night. When morning came, attendants began knocking hoping to put   
  
him into ceremonial garb and prepare him for the ceremony to come. Yaten and Seiya wandered   
  
in as well.  
  
"Look at you," Seiya said. "Think they could get any more tassels onto that thing?"  
  
Taiki grinned.  
  
"It looks like Grilia and Mitosal are also getting the power today," Yaten said.  
  
"Those jokers," Seiya added.  
  
"I wish this were not happening so fast, but I have a feeling the King, for all his optimism   
  
does not want to leave us unprepared," Taiki said.  
  
"Then he should give the Sae-Ler power to all of us," Seiya said.  
  
"You know he cannot give it to more than 3 people at a time. It builds within the Fireball   
  
crystal," Yaten said.  
  
"I know I know," Seiya said. "What a system…"  
  
"We had better let ya get ready, good luck," Yaten said and the two headed out.  
  
Taiki sighed.  
  
The ceremonial hall in the palace was filled with people, royal family members, guests,   
  
soldiers, anyone who one would expect to find in a ceremony of such importance. Princess Galira   
  
hovered near a corner of the room quietly, waiting.   
  
Seiya and Yaten stood on the other side of the room, carefully surveying the scene.  
  
"Do you have a bad feeling about this?" Seiya asked.  
  
"A really bad feeling," Yaten said but his gaze also turned to Princess Fiiara who was   
  
standing beside her father. Fiirall stood in the center of the room awaiting the three who would   
  
be given the power  
  
Some horns were played and the door opened. Taiki, Grilla, and Mitosal walked in and   
  
stood silently in front of their King. They bowed. The King held aloft three red crystals in his   
  
hand.  
  
"With these I will grant you the Sae-Ler power, as so many have been granted before   
  
you!" he shouted.  
  
Galira sensed a presence in her mind and smiled. The palace shook as energy flew into it.   
  
Outside Sailors Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, Iron Mouse, and Tin Nyanko emerged from   
  
concealment and began attacking the outer defenses. The guards had little defense and the walls   
  
were broken through. Galia and a small army of soldiers stormed through the doors and into the   
  
palace. Galira let the spell that concealed her hidden energy fall away and let loose a blast of   
  
energy knocking most of the soldiers and attendants down. Mitosal and Grilla drew their swords   
  
and rushed at her. She blasted them aside easily.   
  
"Taiki!" The King shouted and threw a crystal to him. Taiki took it. It glowed and   
  
surrounded him in energy. He emerged in a dark black outfit with some other changes he had yet   
  
to recognize. Galira whirled. The King charged at her.   
  
"Unfortunately, the current ruler cannot be spared," Galira said and blasted him with a   
  
energy blast. The King sank to the ground, the remaining two crystals fell from his hand.  
  
"Father!" Fiiara shouted hurrying towards him.  
  
"Nor can the heir…" Galira said.   
  
"NO!" Yaten shouted and drawing his own sword lunged at her from the side plunging it   
  
into Galira's arm. Galira whirled.  
  
An energy blast slammed into her as Taiki let loose an attack. Seiya meanwhile picked up   
  
a crystal.  
  
"I am not meant to have this power…but I must take it for our planet," he said and soon   
  
transformed himself.   
  
Galira whirled towards Yaten. He swung his sword again. A small energy blast flew at   
  
him. He dodged it. Seiya fired an energy blast as well. Galira turned her attention to him as Taiki,   
  
Seiya and her faced off.   
  
"Fiiara get out of here, get to safety!" Yaten shouted.  
  
"My…father…" Fiiara said.   
  
"We'll get him out of here," Yaten shouted. "Go!"  
  
Fiiara ran. Yaten walked over to the third crystal and picked it up. The transformation   
  
enveloped him.  
  
Galira stared at them.  
  
"You do realize that you are girls don't you!" she shouted.  
  
For the first time the three noticed that in their transformations they had "changed."  
  
"Never mind that!" Taiki shouted and fired a blast at her. She dashed from the room. The   
  
three chased after her. The palace was filled with conflict. The Sailor Animates were racing   
  
through the structure. Galia's forces were cutting down opposition left and right. The city was   
  
soon enveloped in flames and Galia and Galira stood within the ruined palace staring out at the   
  
destruction.  
  
"They never expected us to attack this quickly," Galia said.  
  
"So true," Galira said.   
  
"Queen Galaxia did not want to attack so fast, it left much to chance, have we found those   
  
three?" Galia asked.  
  
"No, they escaped as did others, but…we will find them. Where else would they go?   
  
Where else could they go?" Galira asked.  
  
Galia nodded.  
  
"Exactly, we shall find them."  
  
Princess Fiiara walked amidst a cave that was filled with those who had escaped the city   
  
and palace. Her dress was torn and covered with dirt. Her face cut. Her hair disheveled. Her   
  
eyes were dry from the crying she had done for hours, but she could not cry anymore. She walked   
  
to the cave's entrance. The three Princes, endowed with the Sae-Ler powers stood there.   
  
"Queen Fiiara!" the three all said quickly and bowed.  
  
"This is no time for formality," Fiiara said. "I am sorry you three have to carry this   
  
burden."  
  
"We will do what we must to protect the planet."  
  
"This planet will need more than protection, it needs saving," Fiiara said. "We must do all   
  
that we can to fight this evil and stop them. I do not know where the other Sae-Ler Starlights   
  
are. In the attack many were lost or captured. You may be all that is left."  
  
"They will need help to stop the evil," came a voice. Jeio limped out of the shadows.  
  
"Jeio?" Seiya asked in surprise. "My queen," he said and bowed. "I apologize for   
  
appearing before you."  
  
"Jeio, you were a valued member of the King's court once, do you wish to help now?"   
  
Fiiara asked.  
  
"These three are our only hope, but Queen, they will need help. Much help. I wish to   
  
speak to them."   
  
"Of course," Fiiara said. "Your judgment has always been fair, if your obedience has not."  
  
She walked away.   
  
"You three have an even greater burden to bear now, but there is much for you to do,"   
  
Jeio said. "The Sae-Ler power sits within me as well, but it is useless now, disgraced I cannot use   
  
it as I wished. As for your appearances…"  
  
The three glanced at each other again.  
  
"The transformation process involves…well…it's hard to explain, but there are reasons   
  
you turn from one gender to the other. However, over time you will be able to transform and not   
  
undergo that change, as your powers are honed. Given a few months you will look exactly like   
  
you did before. I will help you with that."  
  
"You are assuming we survive a few months," Yaten said.  
  
"You will," Jeio said. "Because you must."   
  
"This is going to take some getting used to," Seiya said.  
  
"You have no time to get used to it," Jeio said. "You are women right now. Eventually   
  
you can be men again, but for now you're stuck fighting, so deal. But I have much to tell you.   
  
And I am right…Earth is where you must go, not today, but eventually, it is the key to all of this."  
  
The three nodded, not sure why they trusted this man or why they believed him, but they   
  
did and they would continue to until they arrived, just as he said.   
  
The scouts all awoke the next morning largely feeling better. Most of them were just   
  
drained, though some had bones that were mending slowly and steadily.   
  
"Looks like we found what Jeio sent us to find," Guardian Mars said leaning against a tree   
  
outside the hospital.   
  
"It was Sailor Moon and her friends after all," Guardian Jupiter agreed. "But then again   
  
we couldn't be sure, could we?"   
  
"I'm still not entirely sure," Guardian Venus said. "She did defeat Galaxia, yes, but…"  
  
"You still have doubts?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, but perhaps we can worry about them later, you two might be right," Venus said.  
  
"Who is that?" Jupiter said and gestured. The other two turned and readied themselves as   
  
a figure approached.  
  
When there was a commotion outside, all the scouts managed to make it to a window to   
  
look down at the courtyard below. General Patterson and the human guards were all watching as   
  
well from farther away. The figure was dressed in white, with blue trim, he wore a Guardian   
  
Scout uniform and the former Starlights looked at him curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" Guardian Mars shouted advancing with his sword at the ready.  
  
"I used to be called Maverick, but apparently I am Guardian Mercury now." The figure   
  
said.  
  
"Never heard of you," Guardian Mars said. "Are you with those other buffoons?"   
  
"We can stand down men," General Patterson said, and the various human guards backed   
  
away.  
  
"You three are quite arrogant. I heard you fought the other Guardians out of spite."   
  
Mercury said.  
  
"They are fools," Guardian Venus said.  
  
"And incompetent warriors." Guardian Jupiter added  
  
"Perhaps you are as well," Guardian Mars said.  
  
"You three have acted wrong," Guardian Mercury said pacing in front of them. "You   
  
attacked the Guardian Scouts, your allies, without provocation."  
  
"They provoked us, every day…" Guardian Mars said.  
  
"That's different. You acted with violence, when not attacked first. You learned their   
  
identities and then struck anyway. The scouts have fought you but only in their own defense. The   
  
Guardians would never have used their powers to attack you like that. Without cause…nor   
  
would the Outer Sailors. None of them like you, nonetheless, they acted in their own defense.   
  
Your cause for violence was merely to relieve your damaged egos. And for that…   
  
With that the blue and white clad warrior drew his sword.  
  
"You must be punished." 


	214. 214

Chapter 214  
  
The three Starlights shot forward their own swords drawn. Guardian Mercury slid easily   
  
away and leapt over them firing his sword in a massive barrage. The three former Starlights were   
  
blasted backward as Mercury landed easily.   
  
"Hah!" the four Guardian Scouts in the hospital cried.  
  
"Oh my," Amy said.  
  
"Get em," Haruka said grinning.  
  
"Don't enjoy this too much Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"Oh but I must," Haruka said.  
  
The three Starlights leapt up and let loose their three energy attacks. Guardian Mercury   
  
easily avoided them and charged at the three who obliged him by counter attacking. He stabbed   
  
Guardian Venus in the gut, kicked Guardian Jupiter in the face and whirled to meet Guardian   
  
Mars's sword swing, which he easily deflected, back flipped and launched his own attack.  
  
"Mercury Solemn Destiny!"   
  
Guardian Mars was slammed into a tree and slid to the ground. Venus and Jupiter leapt   
  
up, but Mercury easily avoided them and hit them both with a barrage of sword blasts, before   
  
charging both and knocking Venus over his head with an attack. Jupiter whirled and launched an   
  
attack, which Guardian Mercury dived under and blasted Jupiter in the legs with his sword, before   
  
spin kicking him and hitting with his special attack again. The three Starlights lay wounded and   
  
slowly moving. Guardian Mercury said nothing else and walked into the hospital.  
  
"That was sure swell," Mike said.   
  
"Oh yes indeed," Steve said.  
  
"I wish I had the vocabulary to describe that," Rick said.  
  
"It's good to see he's his usual self," Greg said.  
  
In the room across the hall Serena and Darien just shared a look of surprise. Mina and   
  
Amy looked deeply concerned, but Raye and Lita were smiling.  
  
"I really like Seiya, but he had that coming," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah he pretty much did," Raye said.  
  
"It didn't have to come that way….my Yatennn!!!!" Mina squealed.  
  
In the room next door, Haruka was laughing hysterically. Setsuna stood by the window   
  
with a slight grin she had kept hidden from the other outers. Michiru sighed and Hotaru looked   
  
over the three silently from the chair she was sitting in. She unlike the others, had healed the   
  
quickest.   
  
"That was great!" she shouted. "Ahem…my throats dry," she added and headed out into   
  
the hall to find herself looking at D.V. Patterson for the first time in months.  
  
"You're hilarious," she said in her usual monotone.  
  
Tokyo in the meantime was deep in the midst of recovering from the disastrous events of   
  
Galaxia's attacks. Work crews were working day and night to deal with the massive destruction   
  
of all Shinjuku's skyscrapers. The entire city government had crammed into and around Police   
  
Headquarters trying to keep functioning amidst all that had occurred. The SDF was spread   
  
throughout it's various bases all over the nation and was also trying to keep some semblance of   
  
order.   
  
General Nagumo stared out a window of his temporary office in an old ministry building in   
  
near the edge of the Imperial Palace grounds. His daughter walked in, her arm in a sling.  
  
"How's the injury healing, Colonel?" her father asked.  
  
"It's coming along," Leona replied. "Permission to break protocol sir?"  
  
"Granted," her father replied.  
  
"Dad, are all you all right?"  
  
"The first day I thought I was," he replied. "We built that accursed weapon, thinking it   
  
would actually work….."  
  
"Tomoe and Richter's work has worked before."   
  
"Yes, but we were fools to believe we could unleash such a powerful device, the result is a   
  
city center obliterated, our headquarters as well, and I've got a funeral to attend in two   
  
hours…and…"  
  
His daughter waited patiently as her father weakly braced himself against a chair.  
  
"We sit here helpless, while a group of teenagers run around risking their lives. If they are   
  
killed…what of all of us? We couldn't protect them either."   
  
Admittedly, Leona Nagumo knew she had thought too much about all that her father   
  
spoke of, but the realization of all he meant was quite alarming to her as well. The SDF had done   
  
it's best and failed, and in the process let Galaxia destroy a major part of Tokyo, and the only way   
  
she is stopped is by a group of schoolgirls and their allies. The more one thought about it, the   
  
more things looked very bleak.   
  
She sighed not knowing what she could possibly say.   
  
Her father just stared at her blankly, but abruptly snapped up rigid again. "I can't linger   
  
here any longer…so much to do…"   
  
With that he headed for the door.   
  
When the scouts finally did get out of the hospital they decided to all take the next day off.  
  
Principal Oksua was left to find a substitute to teach the small group of students left in   
  
Setsuna's classroom and frankly due to all that had happened few people cared about school.   
  
Serena had convinced her parents that it just wasn't worth their effort to get her out of bed. Luna   
  
for once agreed with Serena's judgment.  
  
Most of the others had slept in as well. It really couldn't be helped considering the battle   
  
the day before. It wasn't till about midafternoon that anything really happened.  
  
"Yet another in a long string of enemies defeated," Haruka muttered.  
  
"We hope," Michiru said.  
  
"Of course..I wonder what will happen in the other systems with Galaxia gone," Haruka   
  
said.  
  
"It is an interesting question," Michiru said "But, do you think Serena will forgive us for   
  
lying to her."  
  
"Eventually," Haruka said. "At least I hope she does."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Setsuna emerged from her bedroom and moved to the door.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Haruka asked.  
  
"To see the Three Lights..." Setsuna said. "I think I need to talk to them."  
  
Meanwhile at the Anderson Patterson Thomson House.  
  
"Amy had to let them stay here...." Patterson muttered staring at his computer screen.  
  
"Until their studio gets rebuilt, it was natural," Greg said. "The press hasn't caught on."  
  
"That's not the point," Patterson said.  
  
"But I guess...we're allies now…so we'll have to grow to be friends with them."  
  
"Friends with them? Not likely," Patterson said.  
  
"We at least have to learn to live with them," Greg said.  
  
"There's living with them and living with them Greg," Patterson muttered.  
  
And out in the living room….  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" Amy asked.  
  
"No..thank you," Taiki said.  
  
"We'll be all set," Seiya said.  
  
"Thank you Amy," Yaten said.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
" I'll let you three talk if you need to.." Amy said and headed over to the door to the war   
  
room. It soon slid open and she walked in.  
  
"This has all come to an abrupt conclusion very quickly," Yaten said.  
  
"But now do we return home?" Seiya asked. "We've accomplished our mission and we   
  
have a life here."  
  
"I don't know…shouldn't we return home at some point?" Yaten asked.  
  
"We are very busy right now though," Taiki said. "And considering all that we've learned,   
  
maybe it wouldn't be wrong to stay here.."  
  
"I agree," Seiya said. "At least for now. We've got a lot of reasons to stay."  
  
"I guess..I was beginning to like it here too.." Yaten said. "Sort of…"   
  
"Well..Yaten..honestly..." Seiya said. "I just like doing it."  
  
"Yaten always has been the conservative one.." Amy said watching the three through one   
  
of the spy cameras.  
  
"Uh…Amy...is it right for you to spy on them?" Greg asked.  
  
"You're not complaining are you D.V.?" Amy asked with a grin.  
  
"I sort of can't talk," Patterson said.  
  
"Exactly...but it looks like Taiki's staying, and the others will be happy too," Amy said.  
  
"Great..." Greg and Patterson muttered.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Dad...there are more of those guys in front of our house," Mina said.  
  
"Mina, you had to go and be an idol star didn't you. Those are papa razzi," her father   
  
said. "They're on a public sidewalk."  
  
"Tell them to go away."  
  
"Mina, you know they won't do that."  
  
"Oh..I guess you're right.."Mina said and then moved to her phone.  
  
"She hasn't come out yet, but the people want to see what this girl looks like," one of the   
  
papa razzi said.  
  
"Hey..today there's plenty of her to go around, if she'll just show her face," another one   
  
said.  
  
A third took a picture.  
  
"I thought I saw her peaking out of a window.." the third said.  
  
"Oh...did you get her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Gentlemen...hello," came a voice. The group turned to see Guardian Neptune standing   
  
there.  
  
"Hey..all right..Guardian Neptune," one of them said and took a picture.  
  
"Flattering..but..annoying," Neptune said. "Get outta here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Neptune said and blasted the camera.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"No your violating our civil rights."  
  
A police car rolled up.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" the cop asked.  
  
"He broke my camera..." the guy said.  
  
"I thought he was going to attack me officer..." Neptune said. "You know....it was self   
  
defense."  
  
"Why would I attack him?" the guy asked.  
  
"Don't know...you do look awfully suspicious," The cop said.  
  
"That's what I thought…how do I know you're a real paparazzi and not a stalker?"   
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Well I don't carry a card that says I am," the guy said.  
  
"Then you better get out of here," the cop said.  
  
"Ehh..you haven't heard the last of me," the guy said. The other papa razzi stayed.  
  
"Officer, you can see we are observing our civil rights and staying on city property,"   
  
another said.  
  
"Yes you are...see you around Neptune," the officer said and drove off.  
  
"Now..to repeat what I was saying earlier," Neptune said and started shooting at them.  
  
"Ahh.." the group shouted and hurried down the street.  
  
"Thanks Guardian Neptune," Mina yelled out he window.  
  
"Now you owe me," Neptune said.  
  
"How about tickets to my first concert."  
  
"That can be part of the deal...maybe., " Neptune said. "Listen..I'll just hang around for a   
  
while."  
  
"Okay.. I guess..Raye's having the same problem at her place..only she's gotten a little   
  
more creative."  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
"YAHHHH!" the papa razzi shouted scurrying down the temple steps.   
  
"This is holy ground!" Mars shouted. "Go away."  
  
"Fine! We'll stay down here! Why are you protecting her anyway?" someone shouted.  
  
"None of your business," Mars shouted.  
  
"Ehhh!" the papa razzi shouted back. Mars walked back to her room and laid down after   
  
turning back into a human.  
  
"Tough day huh?" Chad asked appearing in the door way.  
  
"You could say that," Raye muttered.  
  
"It's good you survived another war," Peter Kino said.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sort of...you know how I'm still a little unsure about this," Chief Kino said.  
  
"I know, but I don't have a choice anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I know...so just what are you doing today?"  
  
"Don't know..guess I'll go out and see what happens."  
  
"You know what I think..." Rick said as he and Steve raced down the street followed by   
  
another group of papa razzi.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"Maybe instead of attacking the Three Lights..we should attack these guys."  
  
"Hmm...that could get us sued."  
  
"Not if they don't know we're doing it."  
  
"Oh....that could be an idea."  
  
"After all..if the Scouts want to beat up some of these jokers, who would care?"  
  
"Yeah..everyone hates papa razzi."  
  
"Still..we do anything right now and they might suspect."  
  
"Good point," Steve said. "Still...maybe we can call in some help."  
  
They rounded a corner.  
  
"Hey, Maverick, Saturn.." Rick said.  
  
"Hey," Steve said.  
  
"Good service ey.." Rick said as the two kept running. Maverick looked at his watch.  
  
"Now," he said. He and Saturn leapt into the air. The papa razzi ran by.   
  
Maverick/Mercury and Saturn blasted the group with their swords stunning them.  
  
Rick and Steve turned and stopped.  
  
"Hey..thanks..how'd you know?" Rick asked.  
  
"Aw..come on..guys..you know by now that he knows everything.." Saturn said with a   
  
grin.  
  
Rick and Steve grinned.  
  
"We better get out of here before these jokers wake up," Rick said.  
  
"Yeah..thanks," Steve said.  
  
"That was kinda fun," Saturn said.  
  
Maverick nodded slowly.   
  
"I think we'll stay," Seiya said.  
  
"Really? That's great news," Amy said trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Yeah, at least for now," Seiya said.  
  
The doorbell rang. Amy answered it. Setsuna said.  
  
"Ah..come in Setsuna.." Amy said.  
  
Setsuna walked in. Greg and Patterson raced in the door and headed towards the war   
  
room.  
  
"Where were you all going in such a hurry?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"We kinda beat up some papa razzi," Greg said.  
  
"You did?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Don't worry we did it as scouts," Greg said and the two headed inside.  
  
"Why didn't we ever think of that?" Yaten muttered.  
  
"It's a good idea to remember for next time," Seiya said.  
  
"Hello," Setsuna said.   
  
"It's not often that you make house call visits is it Miss Meio?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Out of the classroom you can call me Setsuna, and I'm here as Sailor Pluto," Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
"Oh.." Seiya said.  
  
"I'm wondering what your plans are?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"We're going to stick around for starters," Seiya said.  
  
"Yes, we may have to return to our own system some time, but we've done all we needed   
  
to do, and it's nice here," Taiki said.  
  
"Even I agree somewhat," Yaten said.  
  
"I certainly don't blame you," Setsuna said. "But since you are Guardian Scouts, that   
  
does carry some measure of responsibility."  
  
"Setsuna, could you let them worry about that when the time comes please?" Amy asked.  
  
"You have a point," Setsuna said. "Anyway, it's important for me to know these   
  
things...do you have some way to contact you're planet?"  
  
"Actually no.." Seiya said.  
  
"I think I can arrange something," Setsuna said.  
  
"Really?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes, if you feel the need for it, once you're rested and not as busy, call me," Setsuna said   
  
handing Taiki a card.  
  
"Oh…uh sure," Taiki said.  
  
"So how long will you be staying here?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"It'll take about three weeks to rebuild the studio at best," Yaten said.  
  
"So I told them they can stay as long as they need to...as long as they don't mind sleeping   
  
on our couches," Amy said.  
  
"This house gets a lot of guests," Setsuna muttered.  
  
The door to the war room opened and Patterson and Greg went racing out of it.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Setsuna muttered.  
  
"The papa razzi have Mike cornered down in the Ginza," Greg said.  
  
"They're cute when they're excited like this," Amy said.  
  
"Cute?" the other four asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, it's a family thing," Amy said with a grin.  
  
"The others sighed.  
  
"Setsuna, you haven't seen Serena today have you?" Amy asked.  
  
"No..why?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I was just curious," Amy said.   
  
"Oh.." Setsuna said.  
  
"DARIEN! Are you there!" Serena shouted knocking on his door. Darien pulled it open.  
  
"Serena..please.." Darien muttered. "I've had a rough month."  
  
Serena hugged him.   
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Serena said.  
  
"Serena...I'm a little busy…and I'm very tired.." Darien said.  
  
"I understand..." Serena said her eyes wide and watering. "You've got important things   
  
to do."  
  
"Okay, you win. Come in Serena," Darien said.  
  
"Yippee!" Serena shouted.  
  
"So what's it like having the Three Lights at your house?" Lita asked.  
  
"They're actually pretty normal around the house," Amy said. "Taiki and Yaten even help   
  
with the housework."  
  
"Already? You're a lucky girl Amy," Lita said.  
  
"So are you Lita, you've got Seiya, who while being lazy around the house is pretty nice,   
  
" Amy said.  
  
"That's what I thought…guess I'll be coming over to your house a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Not that you're unwelcome. But the place is getting crowded. D.V.'s   
  
already been ordering his own personal supplies for the war room."  
  
"What a nut...anyway...Mina and Raye have been having papa razzi troubles."  
  
"I heard, Rick, Mike and Steve too…The Guardian Scouts have become de facto   
  
bodyguards."  
  
"Somehow…I think Saturn and Maverick will be seeing more action."  
  
"I think so, and I think they'll like it."  
  
"If such a thing is possible?"  
  
"So Amy how...do you think we're doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean…life is good isn't it. We've got cute successful boyfriends and very great   
  
friends."  
  
" I couldn't agree more I guess."  
  
"That's what I thought. So, can I come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh sure.." Amy said. "Wanna cook?"  
  
"I might as well," Lita said.  
  
"So...what do you think we should have for dinner tonight?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know..that's a good question," Michiru said.  
  
Hotaru walked into the living room.  
  
"Hotaru? How are you feeling?" Haruka asked.  
  
"The same as I always feel," Hotaru said and moved to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Out," Hotaru said and walked out.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She'd know if we did," Haruka said. "She's reticent, not stupid."  
  
"I guess...I'd rather not have her get into trouble on our watch though," Michiru said.  
  
"Hopefully she'll act like she should."  
  
"Yes, hopefully."  
  
"Now..about dinner.."  
  
"Hmm...I don't know..Chinese?"  
  
"Not really into Chinese."  
  
"Hmm..Mexican?"  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"American."  
  
"I think not.."  
  
"Oh....dry cereal then?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Michiru grinned.  
  
"Darien," Serena said as the two sat on his car looking out at the starlight lit harbor.  
  
"Yeah, " Darien said.  
  
"If you had gotten to America, would you have written to me?"  
  
"Sure, at least once."  
  
"Once?"  
  
"I would have been busy."  
  
"Oh…I guess I could have accepted it. Are you okay?"  
  
"Beryl's takeover of my mind was a little more exciting, at least I got to do something.   
  
Galaxia seemed more interested in studying me."  
  
"Studying you?"  
  
"Uh..yeah..but I've said too much already..." Darien said.  
  
Serena glanced at him.  
  
"Just what kind of studying?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing really."  
  
"Darien.."  
  
"Serena..please...let's move on...that's what you want to do right?"  
  
"Okay.." Serena said. "So what's next for you?"  
  
"With Chief Kino's help I was able to make it quite clear I had been kidnapped, and the   
  
university understands," Darien said. "So I'll be heading back there, unfortunately my big   
  
opportunity's gone, but there hasn't been that much damage done."  
  
"That's fortunate, you know sometimes I think about how much this could destroy   
  
someone's life...I mean…all this fighting...and I'm glad we've been fortunate."  
  
"Believe me, I am too," Darien said.  
  
"And now you're back..I'm so happy."  
  
"By the way Serena, just how worried were you that I wouldn't come back?"  
  
"Darien, by the third week I was terrified."  
  
"Oh...really?"  
  
"Yes Darien, I love you, but even love can't let me go three weeks without wondering   
  
something."  
  
"Ah..well it's good to see it's good for three weeks though," Darien said.  
  
"Yep," Serena said.  
  
And the two kissed. 


	215. 215

Chapter 215 Tokyo, Japan was once again rebuilding. When the Flowers had attacked, the damage had been severe, but nothing close to what had ensued when Galaxia had attacked. The city had largely shut down and the citizens were all working to get the Shinjuku area back into shape. Much of the rest of the city had been spared damage in the attack, but the expanse of destruction in the Shinjuku area was staggering. Most of the cities largest skyscrapers were now in rubble, all at the hands of a deflected SDF energy cannon shot. SDF headquarters in the Ichigaya region was also completely obliterated, as was land around it. But with one exception, the population had survived, and Tokyo kept moving forward.  
Light years away however…

Galaxia's Golden Palace still stood, as the stranglehold she had on the rest of the galaxy was still intact. Galaxia's powers would gradually weaken, and her remaining forces would grow to face opposition, but the for the moment, the empire remained as it was. Galia had not emerged from the throne room in weeks. Her sister Galira had traveled around the empire in the meantime, stabilizing and reorganizing defenses, which would now be vital given Galaxia's disappearance. She had finally returned and waited for Galia to emerge. The waiting finally got to her and she threw open the doors to the chamber. Galia stood in front of a window apparently lost in thought. . "Earth," Galia said and whirled towards her. Galira was surprised as Galia stormed out of the room, and followed hurriedly.  
"What do you mean?" Galira asked.  
"I'm going," Galia said. "Keep track of things here. Organize our defenses"  
"You can't go alone"  
"I won't be alone," Galia said. "I'm going to destroy Sailor Moon"  
"How will you be successful if even Madam Galaxia was beaten?" Galira asked in surprise.  
"Galaxia wasn't defeated by Sailor Moon, her Star Seed caught up with her, I will not have that problem," Galia said.  
"But Sailor Moon is stronger than you," Galira said.  
Galia stopped and smacked Galira in the face with the back of her right hand. "Don't ever assume I'm weaker than anyone"  
"This is Sailor Moon," Galira said. "All have fallen before her"  
"She's about due to fail then," Galia said. 

Back on Earth, Sailor Moon, surrounded by the other scouts stared at Chibi Chibi. The young girl who now contained their most dangerous enemy smiled at her.  
"So what exactly do we do now?" Sailor Moon said.  
"An excellent question. I've been wondering that myself," Sailor Pluto said.  
The scouts glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. "Isn't this one of those times when Queen Serenity's supposed to appear and resolve everything," Guardian Neptune said with a grin.  
"It sort of fits that theme," Sailor Venus replied.  
"But she keeps running out of energy, she can't possibly have any more," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Ah but I do Uranus," came a familiar voice as Queen Serenity shimmered into view. "Your highness," Sailor Pluto said in surprise. "I've had to use a great deal of my energy to shield certain things from Galaxia, but now that she is contained, I have a little bit more to work with," Queen Serenity said. "Her energy levels seem to fluctuate like a convenient plot device," Guardian Neptune whispered to Venus.  
"Shush! This is Queen Serenity you fool!" Sailor Uranus hissed at him.  
"It must seem that way doesn't it Prince of Neptune?" Queen Serenity said with a grin and approached. He blushed.  
"Um..well ya see your highness…." Guardian Neptune began.  
"There are things you're not meant to understand," Queen Serenity said. "Nonetheless, I shall take Chibi Chibi to the Moon Kingdom. What she has become must be studied. Plus, I must have many questions to ask her, and to ask Galaxia"  
"Are you sure your highness?" Sailor Pluto asked. "Galaxia may still be dangerous." "In her current form she is not, and should anyone seek to free her from Chibi Chibi she would be far more vulnerable here on Earth than on the Moon," Queen Serenity said. "You're sure we shouldn't protect her?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"It may be necessary for you to do so at some point, but at the moment, this is for the best," Queen Serenity said. "Are you ready to go Chibi Chibi"  
Chibi Chibi smiled.  
"Hopefully we shall speak again, but as the Prince of Neptune pointed out, who can know," Queen Serenity said. In a flash she and Chibi Chibi vanished. Several weeks later.  
"Today's the big day," Raye said.  
"Yep, our first tour," Mina said excitedly clutching her hands together and jumping up and down.  
"Compose yourself Mina," Raye said.  
"Why should I? I'm excited!" Mina shouted.  
Raye sighed.  
"Mina, we're doing a tour around Tokyo to help people feel better after all this, you're not supposed to enjoy it that much, show a little respect for what we're doing," Raye said.  
"But people want to be happy again," Mina said. "We need to set an example, or else how will we defeat the cloud of misery that's drifted across the land"  
Raye sighed. "Whatever you say Mina, and your outfit has got to go," Raye asked.  
"What?" Mina asked.  
"You know, the puffy dress with all the things sticking out of it," Raye said.  
"That's my idol dress! It defines me as an idol," Mina said.  
"You're singing defines you as an idol, not your clothes," Raye said.  
"Then what's the problem?" Mina asked.  
"Yaten doesn't want you to be an eyesore," Raye said.  
"Yaten likes my dress"  
"He does not. Listen Mina, we're supposed to be wearing identical dresses, remember?" Raye asked.  
"Fine..then get yourself a dress like mine.." Mina said.  
"MINA!" Raye snapped. "The Three Lights will tell you the same thing I did! The dress has got to go"  
"Fine! But I'll remember this," Mina said. "Can't you see? The country is crying out for idols who dress like I want to, and you force me to deny them"  
Raye sighed.  
As this was happening, a limousine pulled up outside Raye's temple and the three lights emerged.  
"You think they're ready to go?" Taiki asked.  
"I doubt it," Seiya said. "They're never ready," Yaten said. The three began to head up the steps.  
"So far Raye and Mina have been nothing but a positive thing," Yaten said. "However, this is their first tour, even if it just of Tokyo"  
"They'll do fine," Seiya said. "You're just jealous!" came Mina's shout from the temple above.  
"Grow up Mina!" Raye shouted back.  
The three lights glanced at each other and sighed.  
"If they make it to the stage in one piece," Seiya muttered.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Raye shouted.  
There was a crash from above.  
The three lights sighed again.  
"Why couldn't Amy and Lita be our idol singers?" the three muttered.

Miles away.  
"Guys I was thinking of painting a large star on my face," Mike said lounging around in a dressing room.  
"Were you thinking about us beating you up afterwards?" Steve replied.  
"No, but now that you mention it, I really hadn't thought this through," Mike said.  
"Mike, be serious, your antics can be saved for after the show," Rick said.  
"Yeah, yeah, but it's Mike you know, I gotta be Mike," Mike said.  
"Just be less Mike then usual," Rick said. "You think you can do that"  
"Minimize the Mike? Hmm..worth a try," Mike said.  
"I can't believe we're here," Steve said. "The big time"  
"Yeah, amazing ain't it?" Rick asked. "But just remember like our esteemed, colleagues the Three Lights, right now all we're doing is touring to give the people of Tokyo good stuff to make em happy. This isn't business, it's charity and stuff. We shall heal the people of Tokyo with our music"  
"Which is why the moment the Three Lights announced their tour, the record company ordered us to do one too," Mike said.  
The other two glanced at him.  
"You ruined the moment," They muttered.  
The door opened and Chad walked in.  
"Say..Rick...do we have a budget for smashing guitars on stage?" he asked.  
"No," Rick muttered. "Haven't we been over this before"  
"Uh..no that was drums," Chad said.  
Rick sighed.

"Have you girls settled the dress situation yet?" Yaten asked as a limo hurried through the city carrying the Three Lights to their tour destination.  
"Yaten do you really hate my puffy dress?" Mina asked.  
"It's just not appropriate for what we're doing," Yaten said. "It's not a bad dress, I guess..but it just wouldn't work"  
"I see," Mina said. "I guess I still have a lot to learn"  
"Yes you do," Yaten said.  
"I told her you would want it to be a little more low key," Raye said.  
"Yes, well, to be honest, I don't care what you two wear as long as it's not puffy," Yaten said.  
"Oh..there's still possibilities there," Mina said.  
"Forget it, I'll choose the dresses," Raye said.  
"Why you?" Mina asked. "I have better fashion sense"  
"You do not," Raye said.  
"Sure do," Mina said. "The traditional look went out..well..a hundred years ago"  
"I work in a shrine! I'm supposed to wear those clothes"  
"Yes, but just all in all we're talking amateur"  
"You dare call me an amateur!" Raye said with her eyes narrowing.  
"Oh..geez..." the Three Lights muttered.

Meanwhile, at Police Headquarters, the situation was as chaotic as ever. With the Tokyo Metropolitan Government's offices destroyed, essential services had crammed into the Police building, squeezing out some of the lesser important police operations as well. Lita, with a visitor's badge hanging from her neck, worked her way through a maze of government officials to the back offices. She found her father staring at a map of Tokyo, with several police bigwigs. The discussion carried on for a bit and then broke up with the officials making their way out. Lita poked her head in.  
"Looks like fun," she said. Her father started.  
"Lita, they didn't tell me you were coming up," Chief Kino said.  
"Who was going to? Everything's a mess," Lita said.  
"True enough, what brings you down here." "You've hardly been home," Lita said. "There are bills," she said handing them to him.  
"Apparently the bill collectors aren't letting the crisis get to them," her father replied. "As you can see we're kinda at a loss here"  
Lita nodded.  
"This is going to be this way for awhile I'd guess," she said.  
"Until we can replace a half dozen skyscrapers, yeah I'd say so," Kino said. "When's school going to start up again for you"  
"Next week, they finally figure it's time to send us back," Lita said. "Hah! That'll teach you all to fight ridiculously dangerous battles in search of some days off from school," her father replied.  
"That's completely why we do it," Lita said. "Drat."

Cross town at an apartment complex. "Setsuna hasn't contacted us in a while," Michiru said.  
"What? Are you worried?" Haruka said.  
"Yes, a little. I mean what is it she's doing"  
"She doesn't usually let us in on the details"  
"Yes, but..I don't know. I like to know what's going on"  
"So do I, but I'm sure she has a good reason," Haruka said.  
"Are you really sure?" Michiru asked. "She's been acting strangely lately"  
"That's true, but she can control space and time, it's not like we can just go looking for her," Haruka said.  
"We can go looking for her. There's just no guarantee we'll find her," Michiru said. "We should"  
"Hmm..yes I guess, it's not like there's any other business for the two of us to handle," Haruka said.  
"That's what I was thinking," Michiru said.

Elsewhere at Tokyo University.  
"My, my, you're working late," Furi Sagara said poking her head into an office door. Darien stood staring at a computer typing away.  
"Well..I..have a lot to make up," Darien said.  
"That you do.." Sagara said. "I'm just glad you're all right. You are all right..right"  
"Yes Furi, I've managed," Darien said. "It was an ordeal, but here I am"  
"If you need my help, just ask"  
"I think I should get back on my feet on my own," Darien said. "Though without the American training I guess I've fallen behind"  
"There was nothing you could do," Furi said.  
"That just makes it worse, I didn't have a choice, destiny just threw me another curve"  
"Are you saying destiny has done this to you before"  
"More then you think," Darien said.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Furi asked.  
"Sorry, I can't," Darien said.  
"Can't or won't"  
"Both," Darien said. "Fine then, just trying to help.." Furi said. "I'll just let you toil away like this"  
She headed for the door.  
"Furi.." Darien said.  
"Maybe...you could give me some help...with the work I mean," Darien said.  
Furi turned and smiled.  
Back at a modest house in Juuban Ward. "So Darien's pretty busy huh?" Lita asked.  
"Well..yeah..he lost a great opportunity, so he has to work extra hard to get back to where he was," Serena said.  
"Too bad. I mean most of the time these battles don't affect our real lives like that"  
"How can you say that? I mean hasn't this all changed things"  
"Well..yeah, but most of the time it's just a matter of us having to take the time to fight the enemy, and then back to the other stuff. Sure it takes an emotional toll too, but I mean it's not like we can't get a job because of it"  
"Darien can get a job, the question is will it be any good," Serena said. "I hope he gets a good one though, I'd hate to have to be a working mother"  
Lita glanced at her.  
"That's thinking practically," the brown haired girl replied.  
"Well..isn't it though?" Serena asked.  
Her friend sighed.  
"IT IS!" Serena said.  
"Okay..okay...it is," Lita said. "But..Serena, I think you're ahead of yourself here"  
"Darien and I am engaged, I should be thinking about this sort of thing," Serena said. "Yes, I guess that's right, but I'd be more worried about the affect this has on Darien then on whether you'll need to get a job yourself"  
"And what makes you think I'm not worried about him"  
"Just a hunch Serena," Lita muttered.  
"Oh I see, you think just because I told you I'm worried about being a working mother, that that's my sole reason for hoping he's all right?" Serena asked accusatively.  
"I didn't say that, I just suggested," Lita began.  
"No...you're advice is not needed. I don't see why everyone thinks I'm a ditzy self centered girl, when I've proven time and again that I'm willing to sacrifice everything I have for my friends, for the world, for Darien"  
"I guess you're right," Lita said.  
Serena stopped. Lita did too.  
"And besides, worrying about being a working mother isn't selfish. The multitude of children I have would prefer to have me around the house"  
"Multitude? You're going to take care of more than one"  
"What? Why is that a problem?" Serena asked.  
"You don't want my advice remember?" Lita said.  
"You're right I don't," Serena muttered. 

Lita sighed.  
"And stop sighing!" Serena said.  
"Uh..sorry.." Lita said.  
The room was obscured by darkness and shadows. A solitary candle burned in the center of it, providing little illumination. A figure stood near the candle, her silhouette outlined. Another figure approached the light.  
"Mistress, maybe you could provide some lights here?" Sailor Iron Mouse said with annoyance.  
"Sailor Iron Mouse, I suggest that you let me run this operation the way I choose," the figure said. "You will find me more patient then the my mother. However, that does not mean I have to accept your complaints"  
"Sorry Madam Galia," Iron Mouse said.  
"I revived you for a reason," Galia said. "You're fighting skill is not at the level of the sailor scouts, however, you do have experience. You observed them in action. That is why you are here"  
"Uh..yes..well..what exactly are you here for Madam Galia?" Iron Mouse asked.  
"I am here to accomplish two things. The first is to find the star seeds this planet possesses. With them I can gain control of this planet and protect the empire"  
"The second reason?" Iron Mouse asked.  
"To get revenge ," Galia said. "As you see though, both of my plans fit along the same lines. Before I can take this planet I must destroy the sailor scouts, either with the star seeds or without, I will destroy them, and then the planet will be mine"  
"Uh..well you talk big, but no one has ever beaten them," Iron Mouse said.  
Galia grinned slightly.  
"Your impertinence is annoying, do you somehow believe I am not in a position to punish you"  
"No.." Iron Mouse said shrinking back. "I..am sorry..but I've seen the scouts in action. Madam Galia, you are powerful and skilled, but how can we stop them"  
"I have some ideas. I have also saved as much energy as possible from our empire. We will manage"  
"Uh..if you say so. Is there something you want me to do"  
"Yes, there is," Galia said. "I have a mission for you"  
"Oh goodie," Iron Mouse perkily.  
"Iron Mouse, shut up," Galia said.  
Serena and Lita had since her left her house and headed out into Tokyo. "Just because he's kidnapped by Queen Galaxia and thrown behind in his work schedule is no reason for him to shut me out," Serena muttered.  
"He hasn't shut you out Serena, he took you to dinner yesterday," Lita said.  
"I know, but he didn't talk much, his mind was on other things," Serena said. "I mean I don't doubt he loves me and all that, he's just too busy..that's no fair. I didn't kidnap him"  
"Maybe you should take him somewhere nice and "  
"Lita...I don't need this," Serena muttered. She stopped and turned.  
"What I do need is that.." she said and hurried inside a store.  
"Cherry pie,...wonderful," Lita muttered and followed her. "Food, the ultimate solution," she added.

Prime Minister Coral sat behind her desk looking over the numerous progress reports that were coming in. She sighed. It didn't get any easy to look over reports of the damage, but at least things were starting to turn around. Much of the cleanup was finished, but the rebuilding had to begin somehow. Her secretary buzzed her breaking her out of the daze she had slipped in. She stood and answered it, awaiting who she knew to be on the other side. General Nagumo walked in.  
"General," she addressed him cordial. "There is going to be a serious need to have discussions once things settle down, but for now, how is your set up?" "It could be better, but we're managing," Nagumo said. "Our temporary headquarters is functioning. Give us some time and we'll be back at it like new." Coral nodded solemly.

In the devastated remains of SDF headquarters work crews were scrounging for anything of value.  
"Careful!" Doctor Tomoe shouted down at a team of army workmen. "If you find machinery it might still be dangerous!" "Doctor, just what do you have down there?" General Patterson asked walking up.  
"It's a surprise!" Tomoe grumbled.  
Patterson sighed and walked to another end of the site. His nephew was staring down at the devastation "Talsius was a terrible idea," D.V. said "Ah so that is what you're thinking about"  
"I don't think I agreed with much that Mitsui said, however he was a courageous soldier and he didn't back down from a fight, his death was a mistake," Patterson said.  
"There is much to be thought about," General Patterson said. "We should talk about it more." "All right, I'm going to head track down Amy, she's been trying to find me for awhile now," Patterson said.  
His uncle nodded as D.V. walked away. General Patterson turned to find he was staring into the eyes of a familiar face to him.  
"Ayeka…Ayeka Mizuno," he said in surprise.  
"Yes General, you remember me?" Ayeka replied.  
"Of course I do. It's only been what five years?" "Yes, I've grown a lot since then." "Yes, but you were hard to forget," General Patterson said.  
"That was…." Ayeka said pointing in the direction D.V. had went in.  
"My nephew yes," General Patterson said.  
"Oh my, I didn't know they let him have a uniform"  
"Comes with the territory. You've never met him have you"  
"Nope, someday though," Ayeka said. "I thought you left town when your parents were busy," General Patterson said.  
"That used to be the trend, but this time, things are a bit different," Ayeka said. "I had to come back to Tokyo." "Who are you staying with"  
"Long story," Ayeka said. "Don't worry I'm making it sound more nefarious than it is. I'd just rather not get into it. I was hoping to talk to you sometime soon, I realize things are very awkward right now, but it's important"  
"Sure. Here's my card, call it in about a week," General Patterson said. "I of course can't tell you where, if, and when your parents will be back, you know…" "I'm used to it," Ayeka said. "I need to get going. Take care General." She then headed off.  
Poor girl. Patterson thought. I can't even tell her the truth.  
Several blocks away at Juuban High School. "Now you understand Miss..." Principal Oksua began.  
"Miss Ikuko Miyazawa," the short young woman sitting across the desk from him said.  
"Uh..right Miss Miyazawa, that this class is sort of special for several reasons," Oksua said.  
"They misbehave"  
"Well…I wouldn't call it that per se," Oksua said.  
"Yes well..this should be an enlightening experience I think," Miyazawa said. "Maybe I should get started"  
"Yes, good idea," Principal Oksua said. "I'm sorry for the short notice on this, but their regular teacher apparently has become very sick very suddenly, we're just fortunate you were available on short notice. You begin next Monday"  
"Thank you sir, I can't wait to meet them all," Miyazawa said and walked out suppressing a grin until she was down the hall. 


	216. 216

Chapter 216 Monday, D.V. Patterson was slowly walking down the sidewalk, deep in thought. He approached the school and stopped as he heard a sound in the brush nearby. He listened more closely, and then moved into the brush curious as to where the sound was coming from. He found the source in one of the wooded courtyard areas enclosed by a fence near the school. He approached the fence slowly and hid behind the brush around it. Standing in the courtyard was a girl wearing in a Juuban School Uniform, but he didn't recognize her. Her hair was dark black and cut short, curving around the back of her neck. A pony tail was braided and trailed down on her back. Her eyes were jet black and narrowed as she focused on her task. In her hands was a wooden bokken sword. Her shoes and socks sat nearby on the grass. She took up a fighting stance and then with concentration she lunged forward letting out a cry as she did so. She drew back and took up the position again. Patterson's eyes widened.  
She's well skilled. He thought and observed her in action some more. Her form was superb, as she flew forward swinging the sword in various directions. He watched intently getting caught up in the fluid motions of her body. She spun on her heel and swung her sword forward, straight at the part of the fence he was standing behind. The speed of the movement surprised him. He instinctively jumped to the side to avoid it. He was surprised when the girl vaulted over the fence and turned to face him. He spun. She stared at him, the sword tightly held in her hands. She relaxed, her eyes widened.  
"I guess I should feel honored," she said. "Honored?" Patterson stammered.  
"Of course, your name is D.V. Patterson is it not"  
Patterson's eyes widened for a second.  
"Well..yes..I..uh.." Patterson began.  
"I don't mind you watching me," the girl said. "You might learn something. Then again...you might not," she said and vaulted back over the fence. Patterson followed her, he couldn't help staring.  
"I'm going to be late," she said putting on her socks and shoes and hurrying off.  
Patterson gulped slightly and then headed towards the school building.  
She's amazing. He thought.

And up in Setsuna Meio's classroom.  
"No..no..no..the future is and always will be science," Melvin said "I agree," Urawa said. "There is always the need for scientific research"  
"I wouldn't be so quick to jump on that bandwagon. There's more to existence then analysis and numbers," Michiru said.  
"I..uh...don't know.." Greg said. "There's so much out there"  
"Science! Trust us!" Melvin and Urawa said.  
"When did you get let back into Greg's circle of friends anyway Urawa?" Michiru asked.  
"I..redeemed myself," Urawa said.  
It was at this point that Patterson walked in and moved to his desk.  
"Ah..Patterson...here's your argument for science," Melvin said. "What?" Patterson muttered.  
"Greg is trying to find a career for himself. Melvin and Urawa here believe the only answer is the sciences, which can be enriching I guess, but...there is more to life than that isn't there?" Michiru asked.  
"Absolutely," Patterson said. "Like...speed, grace...fighting skill...beauty"  
"WHAT?" the rest of the class shouted.  
"Eh?" Patterson said. "I...well..right"  
"Did you just say beauty?" Haruka asked from the front of the room.  
"He did," Hotaru said blankly. "Patterson.." Michiru said sliding onto his desk and grinning. "Something we should know about"  
"Nothing..I..uh...I've just been hanging around the girls so long..and..." Patterson said.  
The rest of the class, excepting Hotaru, moved in on him grinning.  
"WHAT?" he snapped.  
"What's all this?" Amy asked walking into the room followed by Lita, Mina, Raye and the Three Lights. "Nothing!" Patterson said. "Too late," Michiru said. "You can't hide it forever"  
"What can't he hide?" Lita asked.  
"Uh..if we knew that, would there be any point in him hiding it?" Melvin asked.  
"No, but that's not the point," Lita said.  
"Eyyyyyy," Mike said as he walked in following by Rick and Steve.  
"Did you book every concert hall in the city for the day before or after us!" Seiya shouted. "You copycats! How can anyone find you cool"  
"The true art of the Ninja is to be cool without anyone realizing it," Mike said.  
"You are infuriating," Seiya said.  
"Calm down Seiya," Taiki said.  
"Heh, you're just jealous because Rick's ponytail is better styled," Mike said.  
"Of course he is," Raye said. "Everyone knows that." Seiya growled. "D.V. is something wrong?" Amy asked approaching her brother amidst the chaos. "No, I just decide to give an honest answer, and now I get an inquisition," Patterson snapped. "You'd think they'd could accept me for what I am and leave it"  
The door opened and the dark haired girl walked in. Patterson trailed off. The class all turned to look at the new arrival.  
"Oh..hi...my name's Ayeka Mizuno, I'm a transfer student," the girl said and moved to an open seat.  
Michiru took the time to glance at Patterson. His gaze was fixated on Ayeka. Amy, and soon the rest of the class followed the stare from source to origin and back and forth. Sly grins appeared on their faces.

Principal Oksua walked into the room and moved to the front.  
"All right, as you know Miss Meio is out sick, and her substitute is stuck in traffic, I'll call the role."

And several blocks away in a relatively large house.  
"SERENA!" Luna the cat shouted. Serena eyes snapped open.  
"LATE! I KNOW! SCHOOL!" Serena said and dashed into her closet. She raced out of it again seconds later in her uniform and dashed down the stairs.  
"I didn't expect her to get dressed that fast," Luna muttered.  
Serena dashed out the door.  
"I thought I had outgrown this!" she shouted to herself.  
"I see we have a new student here today," Principal Oksua said. "Ayeka Mizuno, welcome to Juuban High. This school can be a weird place, but we do manage some manner of education," Oksua said.  
"Yes sir, when the school isn't being attacked, of course sir," Ayeka said.  
The class all fell out of their seats in surprise.  
"You're not mocking me Miss Mizuno are you?" Oksua asked.  
"No sir, never," Ayeka said. "Good," Oksua said. "Because I've taken enough of that already, now where's Tsukino"  
"Late," the class replied.  
Oksua sighed.  
"Do you know what I wanted to do with my life, before all this? I was going to be a priest...a priest.." Oksua said. "But yet here I am"  
"Unfortunate, unrealized dreams are a tragedy," Hotaru said.  
"So they are Miss Tomoe," Oksua said. "Anyway, let's start class before anything else goes wrong"  
The door swung open smashed into the wall shattered and fell off it's hinges. Serena staggered in, tripped, rolled forward and stood up.  
Oksua stared at her.  
"Well..." Serena said with a grin. "I think that was quite an entrance don't you"  
The class began to clap. Oksua sighed.  
"Take a seat Serena," he said.  
"Yes sir," She said and quickly.  
Later that afternoon at the crown restaurant. Serena, Amy, and Lita sat on one side of a booth staring. D.V. nervously sat on the other side. Greg sat beside him observing everything somewhat tensely.  
"You'll crack, we know it," the three girls said.  
"There's nothing going on," Patterson said.  
"Liar," the three said. "Come on this is true love. You shouldn't run from it," Lita said.  
"Yes, accept it and then pursue it," Serena said.  
"That is one way to put it," Amy said. "Besides she seems like a nice girl for you"  
"We just met, I'm merely intrigued by her fighting skill," Patterson said.  
"I can understand that, she does wield a strong bokken," Lita said.  
"That's just an excuse," Serena said leaning across the table. "You sir D.V. Patterson are in love with that girl"  
"How would I know? I've never felt love like that before," Patterson said. "Speaking scientifically of course"  
"I think it's too late for logical thought," Greg muttered.  
"Take it from us, you're hooked on her," The three girls said. "We saw you"  
"It's nothing..." Patterson said. "I've never met a girl that good with a sword before"  
"Then get to know her," The girls said.  
Patterson sighed.  
"So..you cornered him," came a voice. The five looked to see Haruka and Michiru walk up.  
"Why is everyone focused on me all the sudden," Patterson muttered. "You all have interesting lives too! There's no need to focus on my life so much. I'm not that special"  
"Ahh..but this is a new stage in your development," Michiru said sliding into the booth. Greg slid down. Patterson did also so Haruka could sit.  
"Now..listen..D.V. this is nothing to fear," Michiru said.  
"I've been over this," Patterson said. "Look, the simple fact that in two and a half years that I have not had the romantic inclinations that you all had is no reason for this to be treated as some special event. I'm sure we all have better things to do than"  
"Yes that's true," Michiru said interrupting. "However, this is a historical event"  
"I must admit I'm curious as to whether we'll see you married someday myself," Haruka said.  
"MARRIED?" Patterson stammered. "I'm leaving," he said, vaulted over the table and walked out.  
"Maybe we pushed him a little too hard," Michiru said.  
The others nodded.  
"He's got it bad," Greg said. The girls all glanced at him.  
"Well doesn't he?" Greg replied.  
They all nodded.

Patterson had since made his exit as quickly as possible. He rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Hotaru Tomoe.  
"It is interesting," she said staring at him. "That it is only now that you choose to become what you truly are," She said. "I wonder why," she added. "You will have to tell me what all this feels like sometime. I wish to know"  
Patterson sighed.  
A few hours later at one of Tokyo's many auditoriums.  
"Another full house," Yaten said.  
"I guess we aren't one hit wonders then ey?" Seiya asked.  
"Twelve hit wonders perhaps," Taiki said.  
"I have one question though," Yaten said. "Just what are we doing here"  
"Did we not explain the concept before?" Taiki asked.  
"Yeah Yaten, if you hadn't noticed, we're an idol group," Seiya said.  
"You know I don't mean that," Yaten said. "I mean why are we still on this planet"  
"There are lotsa reasons," Seiya said.  
"Yes, but we're from a different planet. A planet that had been under control of Galaxia. Now she's gone. Shouldn't we head back to the planet and see how things are?" Yaten asked.  
"We're a little busy right now," Taiki said.  
"Yes, we've discussed this before," Seiya said. "We were sent here to find the Princess who would save our planet. She did that, and now..we're on our own. I like it here"  
"I have my own reasons for wanting to stay here at least for the time being," Taiki said.  
"Besides, Yaten if we left now, we couldn't keep being idols," Seiya said. "Someone would take our slot"  
"But the only point of being idols was to find the princess, by singing our message to her," Yaten said.  
"Funny how the singing didn't attract her," Seiya said.  
"Well it did indirectly," Taiki said.  
"Yes through a complex chain of events"  
"You're off the topic," Yaten muttered.  
"Don't you like it here Yaten?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes, but I would like to return to our planet and see how the rebuilding process is going," Yaten said.  
"We will, eventually," Seiya said. "Besides, being idols has become more than trying to find a Princess, it's a part of us"  
"I don't see it that way," Yaten said.  
"You don't Yaten? Even I see it that way," Taiki said. "I mean this was once the means to an end, but now I really have become comfortable with performing"  
"I assume Amy has something to do with that," Yaten said.  
"She is merely another reason," Taiki said. "Don't you like this"  
"I'm growing tired of it," Yaten said.  
"Why?" the other two asked.  
"I just am," Yaten said. "I'm tired of staying here. We should leave. Our mission has been accomplished"  
He then turned and headed out the door.  
"Hmm..I wonder what is bothering him so much," Seiya said.  
"I don't know," Taiki said. "I really have to admit I like it here though"  
"It's not just the women for me either," Seiya said.  
Taiki glanced at him.  
Down the hall in the ladies dressing room.  
"Ah..stardom," Mina said.  
"Where?" Raye asked.  
"Ah..I see you're getting sarcastic again, now that I think of it, you've been sarcastic for a while now," Mina said. "Is there a problem"  
"No.." Raye said. "You're jealous again aren't you"  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Raye shouted. "I am annoyed that you are getting all this credit when you don't work nearly as hard as I do"  
"That's jealousy," Mina replied.  
"I don't want your life," Raye snapped. "I just want you to fail"  
"Jeez..not much room for compromise there," Mina said.  
"Stop being so laid back!" Raye shouted. "Why'd you have to be an idol singer too"  
Mina began to get worried.  
"Raye..what's wrong..." Mina said. "Why are you so angry"  
"Mina...you had to be a singer..you had to want to be the best"  
"I can't be the best..you're the best"  
"Stop trying to flatter me! I am the best! But you're here too..right behind me"  
"But I could never surpass you"  
"Oh..sure..not in skill, or presentation, but they love you anyway"  
"No more than you.." Mina said.  
"That doesn't matter...what have you done to deserve this? You just waltz onto the scene and think you're an idol star? I've watched you for months joyfully going about your work, whereas I keep practicing, keep trying to hone my voice and my mind, and you go out there effortlessly...I tried to hold back..I did..but"  
"Raye..I work hard too. I don't practice around you, or even think about songs..I go off by myself to do that...how do you know what I've been doing? There was a time, yes, I was a little lax, but not anymore, I know what I have to do. I've seen the three lights, I've seen all the work. I do work hard. And I deserve this"  
"You deserve this?" Raye asked and just stared at her. "Well good for you"  
She headed out the door and slammed it.  
Mina sighed.  
"She holds in so much..." she said. " And then she lets it out."

Miles away at a large amphitheater, "The Big Crushers" were on stage performing. Rick was at the microphone. Steve played away on a keyboard, Mike hit the drums, and Chad played a guitar. "So..you know..love...can be a punch in the face!" Rick sang keeping in time with the beat.  
"Sometimes a girl will stare at you, that look in her eyes, you know the look.  
But that look, is trouble! Deep trouble! Because she's just a muskrat in disguise!  
Yeah, I know, you know it too. Gotta avoid the muskrats, because if you don't,  
Love will punch you in the face"  
And the song continued.

Back at an apartment in the city.  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Michiru asked.  
"Well...I've decided to try and join the professional bike racing tour," Haruka said.  
"But Haruka.." Michiru said.  
"I know, I am a student, and a woman, but I've won the regional championship. They have to give me a chance," Haruka said.  
"Yes, but how are you going to fit in a racing schedule and school, and anything else?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm going to join the lower circuit, they don't race that often. Besides most of the events are over the summer. When I have time to go to them. Michiru, if I win some races will have more money coming in," Haruka said. "Besides, I am good at it, and I enjoy it"  
"Well I guess getting paid for something you like to do is a plus," Michiru said. "But are you sure, and being the first female competitor"  
"I can handle it," the blonde said sweeping some strands of hair out of her face.  
"I guess," her friend replied. "If anyone could. I know I can't convince you otherwise"  
"You might be able to, but I wish you wouldn't try," Haruka said.  
Michiru nodded.  
"No I won't, but I will be keeping an eye on things," Michiru said.  
"By the way Michiru, have you gotten a spot in that orchestra yet?" Haruka asked.  
"Uh..no..they're not interested in me"  
"What? When did they say that"  
"A couple of days ago. I didn't want to tell you," Michiru said.  
"But..you're so good, why wouldn't they want you?" Haruka asked.  
"They think that because I've spent so long as a soloist that I wouldn't fit," Michiru said trying to hold back any emotion.  
"I..don't know what to say," Haruka said. "That's wrong of them"  
"Yes, well there are other orchestras," Michiru said. "I just have to try out for them that's all"  
"Yes, how can they leave you out there, you're the best I've seen"  
"There are people that are better," Michiru said.  
"That doesn't matter, you're very good, you deserve to be there," Haruka said.  
"I know that, now it's just a matter of someone important agreeing with us," Michiru said.

Blocks away in yet another of Tokyo's parks. "Hotaru..I'm not sure I know what this is about," Greg said.  
"I said I wanted to speak with you, and that is what I intend to do," Hotaru said.  
"Yes..well is there something I can do for you"  
"D.V. Patterson is acting erratically, more so then I understood. I had accepted that he was dealing with a bout of immaturity, however, this is different. These are not the same emotions he used to attack the three lights with"  
"It's love Hotaru"  
"For this Ayeka Mizuno?" Hotaru asked blankly.  
"Yes, he seems to have taken a liking to her," Greg said.  
"But how does love appear so fast? He just met her," Hotaru said.  
"I guess it just happens that way. Uh..there's no guarantee this is final, I mean Ayeka hasn't said she's interested or anything," Greg said.  
"But...why does he feel this way"  
"I don't know," Greg said. "Love is a complex thing. I think it has a lot to do with the fact she can fight with a sword like she does"  
"I see..so..he is attracted to those who share his skills"  
"That's part of it, but love is more than that," Greg said.  
"But he is attracted to people like himself"  
"I guess that's part of it, but Ayeka isn't exactly like him. She's"  
"But so he should be attracted to people that are the most like him"  
"No not necessarily"  
"But that makes sense..." Hotaru said.  
"Love doesn't necessarily follow rules," Greg said.  
"Why not? Everything else does," Hotaru said.  
"Yes, but"  
"Why her?" Hotaru asked.  
"I can't explain it"  
"What about you? Who do you love"  
"What"  
"Well..maybe if you explained your love..it might be easier for me to understand"  
"Right now..I don't know..I'm not in love"  
"I see...what would change that"  
"I don't know..meeting the right person I guess"  
"Is the right person clearly labeled"  
"No of course not"  
"Then how do you know when you've met them"  
"Sometimes it just comes to you"  
"I see..so love is a matter of instinct"  
"Sure," Greg said.  
"And if you have this instinct should you act on it"  
"Ideally yes..I'm really not the expert on this..I..there are things you should do and not do"  
"What about this?" Hotaru said grabbing on to him. Greg started as Hotaru pulled her face close to him.  
"Hotaru..this is"  
"What?" Hotaru asked.  
"I..what are you doing?" Greg asked.  
"You are available," She said.  
"But..I like you and all..but love..uh"  
"We share a lot of characteristics, we should see if we are compatible"  
"Uh..I...Hotaru..I don't know..." Greg said.  
"I see this will take some more action," Hotaru said and kissed him. She let go a few seconds later. Greg stood there in shock before feinting.  
"Hmm…I did not believe that was going to happen," Hotaru said.

Serena meanwhile walked down a hallway at Tokyo University until she found the room she was looking for. She pushed open the door slowly, to see Furi Sagara and Darien working at a chalkboard.  
"Sagara! I should have known.." Serena said.  
"Known what?" Sagara asked.  
"Oh hello Serena," Darien said. Serena walked in, cast an evil glance at Sagara and then collapsed into Darien's arms.  
"It's so good to see you," She said hugging him.  
"See...we're a couple!" Serena said glancing at Sagara.  
"Serena I gave up on Darien months ago, you know that," Furi said.  
"I'm just keeping you honest," Serena said. "I brought you dinner Darien"  
"Serena I'm pretty busy, I don't really have time to eat it," Darien said.  
"Fine, I'll eat it then," Serena said. "Wow this is all complex stuff"  
She stared at the chalkboard intently.  
"Guess you have to really like your work..." she said. "Well I'd better let you keep working here.." She said and moved towards the door casting a cautious glance at Sagara on the way out.  
"Nice girl," Furi said.  
"Cute isn't she?" Darien asked.  
"No," Furi muttered.

Yaten found himself wandering around the city in disguise following his argument with the others. He didn't do much thinking, he just observed what was going on around him and tried to take it all in. It was during this observation he noticed a familiar figure sitting in a nearby restaurant. It was Raye. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and swung over her shoulder, and she wore sunglasses, as well as a hat, but he knew her disguise well enough to recognize it. He walked in the door and moved to her table.  
"Raye...may I...you look troubled," Yaten said.  
Raye turned.  
"How can you tell?" She asked.  
"I notice things like that occasionally," Yaten said sitting. "Is there something you want to talk about"  
"No.." Raye said. "It's not a matter of talking about it"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes Yaten, I am," Raye said. "I appreciate you asking though"  
"Sure," Yaten said. "So let's talk about something else"  
"Fine," Raye said. "Like what"  
"I was hoping you'd come up with something.." Yaten said with a brief grin.  
"I'm not good for much right now," Raye said.  
"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that," Yaten said.  
"Save your pity, I don't take it well," Raye said.  
"You don't"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"I don't like being pitied. I have my problems, I'll deal with them. There's no reason for anyone else to get involved, no reason for them to feel bad, or concerned, why upset two people?" Raye said.  
"I could accept being slightly upset if I could help you," Yaten said.  
"That's all right," Raye said. "Trust me, I've learned to carry my burden"  
"But you shouldn't," Yaten said. "That isn't healthy"  
"I deal with it"  
"Yes Raye, but...look..I've carried this burden with me my life. My world in chaos, and me here trying to save it, searching for a way to do it. We spent years here, trying to find a way to find the princess, to defeat Galaxia...and look what it's done. Only now with Galaxia defeated, have we been able to act like we should. We were protective, cautious back during the war. We made mistakes, but now..the burden is lifted. Now..we can live. At least they can"  
"Why not you?" Raye asked.  
"I'm stuck here"  
"You don't like it here"  
"I didn't say that. I like my home planet better, I want to see it grow again," Yaten said.  
"Noble goal. The others don't want to go back"  
"They like it here. They want to stay longer"  
"I see..I'm sorry," Raye said.  
"Don't be"  
"So it's alright for me to be pitied by you, but I can't pity you in return?" "Yes," Yaten said. "I can handle my pain. But you shouldn't bear it"  
"Uh..well.." Raye said. "That's not a very constructive attitude," Raye said. "Yes..well..Raye..I'll manage. Try not to let it concern you," Yaten said standing up.  
"Wait..Yaten.." Raye said.  
Yaten stopped.  
"If I promise to let it go, will you stay a little while longer?" She asked.  
"I guess," Yaten said.  
Raye grinned slightly.

Elsewhere "Something bothering you Mina?" Seiya asked.  
"Well..sort of," Mina said. "Seiya, Raye has trouble accepting me, because I'm so new at this"  
"Oh.." Seiya said. "That's too bad, I mean she's your friend, she should respect what you've been doing. You are a good singer.  
"I know," Mina said. "I thought she'd get used to it. She told me today she had been holding in all this anger about it. How is that supposed to make me feel? I'm trying. I don't want to see her upset like this, both for her sake and my own"  
"Yeah, I can understand that," Seiya said. "I don't know how to handle this, Seiya. I'm very excited to be here. It's hard for me to tone that down, just to keep Raye from blowing up in my face. I'm living a dream"  
"You're living her dream," Seiya said. "That's the problem"  
"What?" Mina said in surprise. She was doubly surprised, both at the content of Seiya's words and the fact that he for the first time, seemed to be thinking at a higher level.  
"I must admit that I've taken an interest in Raye.." Seiya said.  
"Romantic?" Mina asked in shock.  
"No..not really," Seiya said. "I meant musically"  
"Oh.." Mina said. "I heard about Raye's performances before, and when I met her, she talked about herself sometimes, I learned a lot from that. She's a lot like I am. Believe it or not, I have dreams"  
"I never doubted that"  
"Our mission held them in check, but not I can realize them," Seiya said.  
"What are your dreams Seiya?" Mina asked.  
"I'll tell you sometime, but right now, you see..Raye...wants to be a singer doesn't she"  
"She's got a whole plan, idol singer, then record executive"  
"Right.." Seiya said. "But the singing part. She wants to be famous right"  
"Yep"  
"But she wants to be known for what she has accomplished right"  
"Sure"  
"And to her, you're in the way"  
"I know that," Mina said. "I haven't worked as hard as her, but I do work hard"  
"It's not good enough," Seiya said. "Raye told me about herself, she's an orphan, her grandfather died recently. Enemy attacks have blasted her house to pieces regularly..she's had it rough. I think she's annoyed that you're right alongside her"  
"With my easy life?" Mina asked. "I was fortunate enough to have two surviving parents, but I was fighting evil before Raye was"  
"Maybe so, but you're still here"  
"Then I'll quit," Mina said.  
"That isn't the answer, and you'd actually give up your own dream to help her?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes," Mina said. "It's not good for two good friends like us to be fighting like this"  
"I see," Seiya said. "Hopefully it won't come to that"  
"I don't know what to do Seiya"  
"Let me figure it out," Seiya said. "No..I don't want to burden you"  
"I'm doing it as a favor"  
"Well all right," Mina said.

"You see," Raye said. "Even if you do want to go home, doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know all of us better. This is a beautiful planet Yaten, you should learn to enjoy it"  
"I guess," Yaten said. "But..Raye, you really should talk to Mina"  
"I know," Raye said. "I don't know what to say yet, but you're right. The two of us fighting with each other, doesn't help anything, and it's actually causes trouble for you three"  
"It's good that your concerned for us. But I think we want to see this settled to, before anyone gets hurt," Yaten said.  
"We were just at that point," Raye said. "You wanna go back"  
"Sure.." Yaten said. "Yaten, about staying here"  
"Oh that.." Yaten said. "I think I'm going to wait for a little while, until you and Mina settle things"  
"You'd actually wait to go home just to see if we figure things out"  
"Well sure, because if I go now, there'd be no point to you figuring things out, and besides, it both of your dreams to be idol stars, and if the three lights were to go and vanish that would be harder," Yaten said.  
"I assure you Yaten," Raye said with a grin. "I am quite capable of getting a contract on my own"  
"Maybe," Yaten said. "But could you get one any easier then this way"  
"No..I guess not.." Raye said. "But I don't care about working hard if it gets me what I deserve"  
"That, I know..all too well," Yaten said.  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Raye asked.  
"No..no..of course not," Yaten said. "I fully support that ideal"  
"Good," Raye said. "Let's go, probably should sleep with the concert tomorrow and all"  
Yaten nodded and the two headed into the night. 


	217. 217

Chapter 217 The next morning, Amy and D.V. were walking to class.  
"I'm surprised Greg told us to go without him, but maybe he just wanted a little more sleep," Amy said.  
"Yeah, it is a bit strange," D.V. muttered.  
Amy glanced at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Amy said.  
"What isn't?" Patterson said.  
"You know," Amy said with a slight grin. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," she added.  
Patterson sighed.  
"WHAT?" came a shout from the room down the hall.  
"Sounded like Haruka and Michiru," Amy said. "Strange, they don't usually yell out like that"  
Patterson nodded. They entered to find Michiru and Haruka looking at Hotaru with surprise.  
"What did I do to illicit this response?" she asked calmly.  
"I'm curious as to that myself," Amy said.  
"All I said was that I have begun to make romantic advances towards your brother Greg," Hotaru said.  
"Oh..that's surprising, but not enough to yell out in surprise," Amy said.  
"I have already given him a kiss," Hotaru said.  
"Yes, before when you were thanking him.." Amy said.  
"That's not what she means," Haruka and Michiru said.  
"This isn't looking good, " Patterson said and headed out the door.  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
"We mean that Hotaru kissed him on the lips," Haruka and Michiru said.  
"WHAT?" Amy shouted.  
"I do not understand. What is the problem with my strategy?" Hotaru said.  
The other three girls looked at each other.  
"Wow..I'm here on time," Serena said.  
"Yep..good for you," Lita said following her in. They looked at the situation.  
"We miss something important?" Serena and Lita asked.  
"Yes," Haruka, Michiru, and Amy replied still in their shocked state.  
Greg staggered in and laid his head on his desk.  
"We have to ask the question," Serena said.  
"Not now..it's not the right time," Lita said.  
"But he'll forget later," Serena said.  
"I think it's a bad idea," Lita said.  
"It's the right time"  
"No it isn't Serena"  
"I'll go, you can stay," Serena said.  
"No...I don't think you should.." Lita said.  
"I will find out whether he enjoyed it, trust me"  
"Then do it later," Lita said. "When he doesn't look like that"  
"Fine, fine," Serena said. "But if there's memory loss"  
"It won't matter Serena," Lita said.  
"Ah here we are," came a voice. The group looked to see Miss Ikuko Miyazawa walk in and move to the front of the room.  
"I'm Ikuko Miyazawa the new substitute teacher. I'm sorry I missed you all yesterday, but I was stuck in traffic and got here late, but now here I am," she said. "I think it's time to take attendance. My there isn't very many of you is there"  
"Many of them have a concert this morning," Hotaru said.  
"Oh…I see," Miyazawa said. "Uh..what's that boy's problem in the back"  
Greg snapped up.  
"I'm fine Miss," he said.  
"You don't look fine," Miyazawa said.  
"Uh..no really," Greg said. "Please continue"  
"Uh...right..well..I hope we can have fun in the short time I spend here..or at the very least learn something," she said.  
Most of the class was still recovering from the earlier news.  
"Is something wrong class?" Miyazawa asked.  
"No," they answered in unison.  
"I see.." Miyazwa said. "Uh..well let's get started then"  
In a different section of Tokyo.  
"You want us to do what?" Mina asked in surprise as the three lights and the two girls sat around a lounge.  
"That's right, we want you to sing against each other," Yaten said.  
"Interesting idea," Taiki observed.  
"It's brilliant Yaten," Seiya said. "You can use real emotion too"  
"I don't think I understand this.." Mina said.  
"Simply put Mina," Raye began. "You and I go out on stage and sing verses of a song against each other, trying to outdo each other in the process"  
"But you'll win," Mina said.  
"That's not the point," Raye said. "Look, it would be a way of me getting rid of all my anger"  
"By beating me to a pulp with melodic rhythm?" Mina asked looking around the room. "Well I guess if it solves the problem"  
The others nodded.  
"All right, I'll accept it. But Raye..this won't lead to any violence will it?" Mina said.  
"Not if I can help it," Raye said.  
"And if you can't?" Mina asked.  
Raye just smiled.  
Later that afternoon in the War Room. "While I have no problem with the instrumentals, these lyrics make no sense," Patterson muttered watching a Big Crushers concert through a camera.  
"They're not very good at the vocal songs, that's why they mainly play instrumentals, but Rick told me these songs sound so bad, they're actually cool for some reason," Greg said.  
"Why is that?" Patters muttered.  
"You're asking me"  
"Point taken," Patterson said.  
"They got out of class this morning to prepare for this?" Greg asked.  
"It's a three hour concert and they needed to prepare beforehand I guess," D.V. said. "I wish they would end this concert though, I must speak with them"  
"Hey...me first," Greg said. "My love problems are much more urgent then yours"  
"I guess you're right," Patterson muttered. "Love," Greg and D.V. muttered.  
"This is why I try and avoid it," Patterson said.  
"I know," Greg said. "I wasn't exactly interested in getting into this right now"  
"But do you like Hotaru?" Patterson asked.  
"Sure, she's interesting, smart, but she's still adjusting..I like her as a friends, I never thought about us romantically seriously, she did this before, remember"  
"I wasn't here"  
"Oh that's right, but she did...but..that time she said it was just her way of expressing gratitude. This time"  
"Well think about it. Would you want to date her"  
"Patterson it would be like dating you that first year you were around," Greg said.  
"I don't think that analogy is something I want to think about, but you're worried about her instability," Patterson said.  
"She's still like a child, still learning. How can I have a relationship with her. I'm still trying to stabilize her"  
"Then talk to her about it," Patterson said.  
"Easy for you to say"  
"I guess it is. But there isn't much else you can do"  
"I know," his brother replied. "You've got it easy, D.V. you can stare at Ayeka all you want, but at least she's not making advances"  
"How is that easy?" Patterson asked. "I don't want to be in love"  
"Yeah, so you can get out at anytime, I'm kind of trapped"  
"What makes you think I can get out, Ayeka has already managed to destroy all my nervous defenses"  
"I guess so," Greg said. "We're both doomed"  
The door buzzed.  
"Amy.." the two muttered and opened the door.  
"You two don't look so good," Amy said.  
"Wonder why!" the two snapped.  
"Ooo..touchy subject.." Amy said. "You two should calm down"  
"At least, we don't collapse at the sight of love letters," the two replied.  
"Ouch.." Amy said, her eyes widening. "All right guys...I can see this is affecting you, so let me help you get through it"  
The two sighed.

"You two are spending too much time in here," their sister said. "Then again if I was hiding from Hotaru this is where I would go," she added pounding on the steel walls.  
"This is no laughing matter," Greg said.  
"Sorry..guys..but for everyone else it is," Amy said with a smile. "I mean..the two of you involved in the tangled menagerie that is love is something we all rarely get to witness"  
"Enjoy it while it lasts," Patterson said.  
"Ah..the Big Crushers," Amy said. "Is it that "Punch in the Face" song again"  
Her two brothers nodded.  
"Its lyrics are terrible," Amy said.  
"Few people disagree," Greg said.  
"The crowd seems to like it," Amy said.  
"The crowd..has problems," Patterson said.  
Lita sat silent in her room. Her eyes were shut, she was wearing a traditional Chinese silken dress. She slowly picked up a small dart and held it out in front of her. She tensed ever so slightly as she let it go. It flew across the room and slammed into a dartboard, several inches above the bulls eye. She opened her eyes.  
"Hmm..I'm getting closer," She said to herself and picked up another dart, and closed her eyes to begin the attempt again.  
"Hello Mr. Kino," Serena said striding into Lita's house.  
"Lita's upstairs," Chief Kino said. "I must warn you though, she's acting strangely"  
"You noticed that too," Serena said. "That's the problem with being mystical and in love at the same time"  
"When'd she fall in love?" Kino asked.  
"A few months ago"  
"Anyone I know"  
"She hasn't told you about him"  
"Nope," Kino said.  
"Hmm..wonder why"  
"So who is he"  
"Uh..Seiya of the three lights"  
"Seiya? That jerk? Why him?"

"No idea," Serena said.  
"Looks like Lita and I should have a little talk," Kino said grimacing.  
"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you"  
"Good hypothesis," Chief Kino said. "Still..Seiya...he's trouble"  
"Well he's a nice guy too..along with being trouble"  
"At least we're agreed on the trouble part," Kino said.  
Serena nodded and headed up the stairs. She opened the room door. Lita vaulted off the bed and turned to face her.  
"Hello Lita," Serena muttered.  
"Sorry, need the practice reacting," Lita said.  
"You getting any more mystical?" Serena asked.  
"Sure.." Lita said. "So what brings you here"  
"Well..just thought I'd stop by"  
"Darien's still busy huh"  
"He'll be busy till I'm twenty seven," Serena said.  
"Strange number to use for exaggeration purposes," Lita said.  
"Maybe so," Serena said. "But that's still what I estimate"  
"Uh okay," Lita said. "Let me get dressed, we'll go do something"  
"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Serena said.

Later in the War Room, projections of Mike, Steve, and Rick glanced at D.V. and Greg. "Ooo..tricky situation you got there," Mike said.  
"Though Patterson you're in pretty good shape," Steve said.  
"Yeah," Rick said. "Just look for an opening"  
"But..I don't want to be attracted to her," Patterson said.  
"Why?" the other three asked. "She's perfect for you"  
"That's not the point," Patterson said.  
"Deal with it. We'll deal with Greg's problem now," Rick said.  
"So what do I do?" Greg asked.  
"The truth is I don't really know," Rick said.  
"Mike, you've dealt with insane people before," Steve said.  
"My sister's also twisted," Mike said. "I know that adds several more variables into the equation"  
"Indeed," Patterson said.  
"I think it's obvious Greg, you and Hotaru need to sit down and have a talk," Rick said.  
"But what do we talk about?" Greg asked.  
"Well you know, the issues, involved," Rick said.  
"Don't tell her she's insane though," Mike said.  
"Good call," Steve muttered.  
Greg sighed.  
"You wanted to see me Madam Galia?" Sailor Iron Mouse said.  
"Ah...yes Iron Mouse, allow me to introduce you to the second member of our team," Galia said. Sailor Lead Crow emerged into the light.  
"Lead Crow?" Iron Mouse said in surprise. "Why'd you revive her?" she added in annoyance.  
"Obviously because you weren't going to cut it," Lead Crow said.  
"Silence both of you," Galia said. "You both have knowledge about the scouts, their tactics and so forth. That is why you are here. Your past squabbles mean nothing to me. Also I will not have them interfering in our operation. The scouts works as a team, we shall as well. I've decided to modify my plans a bit, and when I acquire enough energy we shall put it into action."

The next morning.  
"So Darien took me out last night..." Serena said happily.  
"He did? What are the details?" Lita said.  
"I kept notes," Serena said pulling out a notebook.  
"Oo..let me see..." Lita said.  
"No..you can't understand them unless I read them," Serena said.  
"Is that because of your handwriting"  
"No," Serena muttered. "Because I can express the emotions behind them"  
"Do tell," Lita said.  
"All right," Serena said. "He picked me up at twilight, the sky was golden"  
"You didn't copy this from a romance novel did you"  
"No," Serena said. "Quit being so skeptical, this is true love"  
"You're right, I apologize. Please continue"  
"Even the streetlights added to the beauty," Serena said. "We drove for a while, and then we ended up at this wonderful restaurant, nestled in between two others near the waterfront"  
"Oh..cozy..huh?" Lita asked.  
"Uh huh," Serena said. "And it got even cozier"  
"Ooo.." Lita said impressed. "Keep it coming.."

"Hotaru isn't here yet," Greg said. "That's a good sign"  
"Greg, I thought you had got beyond fear and were ready to talk to her," Amy said.  
"I never got past fear, I'm just working to solve the problem before I get any more afraid," Greg said.  
"Well okay..but if she doesn't show up, you'll just be scared longer"  
"That's true," Greg said. "Why do logic and emotion have to fight with each other all the time"  
"I don't know," Amy said. "Hey..uh..where's Patterson," Melvin said and wandering up to the two.  
"The roof," the two said.  
"Undoubtedly watching the new transfer student," Melvin said.  
The two nodded.  
"Then I'll find him there," Melvin said hurrying out.  
"Wonder what that was about," Amy said.  
"I've got other problems," Greg said looking at the door where Hotaru had just walked in.  
"Calm down.." Amy said. "Oh..uh..Amy.." Greg said with a slight grin. "This came in the mail for you...it's from Taiki"  
He handed Amy an envelope sealed with a red heart.  
"LOVE LETTER!" Amy shouted and fell out of her chair.  
"Illogical response," Hotaru observed.  
"There take that!" Greg shouted.  
"I didn't know..you were so uptight about this.." Amy said picking herself off the ground.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"I am too," Greg said calmly.  
"Then maybe we can go back to being sane again?" "Yeah," Greg said. "But Amy the letter is real"  
"It is?" Amy asked nervously.  
"Uh huh"  
"I've got to go," she said and hurried out the door.  
"You are troubled by my presence?" came the monotone of Hotaru's voice. Greg turned.  
"Oh..uh..Hotaru...we should talk..." Greg said.  
"I assume you mean not here.." Hotaru said.  
"Yes, and later too," Greg said.  
"Very well, it would make sense that the two of us would converse"  
"That was my feeling too," Greg said.

Up on the roof, D.V. Patterson stared off the rooftop intently. "Uh...Patterson.." Melvin squeaked. Patterson whirled.  
"Don't kill me!" Melvin said.  
"What is it?" Patterson asked. "I assume since you risked your personal safety to seek me out, especially at this point in time that it's important"  
"Uh...huh.." Melvin said. "Melvnet has acquired some information..as well..as copies of some pictures a certain tabloid magazine has acquired"  
"Pertaining to what?" Patterson asked stoically.  
"Look.." Melvin said holding out some pictures. "It was kept from the press just where the Three Lights were hiding after their studio was destroyed, however..what was not keep hidden was this"  
Patterson looked at the pictures. They were of Amy and a disguised Taiki eating dinner, looking through some stores and sitting in a park.  
"The photographer knew this was Taiki, in addition, his disguise was only minimally effective that day"  
"It's clear that it's him," Patterson observed.  
"This magazine is set to go to press two days from now," Melvin said. "I thought you would want to know"  
"Which magazine is this?" Patterson asked.  
"The Extra Page," Melvin said.  
"Very well..." Patterson said. "I will deal with them before Amy finds herself getting attention for all the wrong reasons"  
"But Patterson is Amy Taiki an item"  
"What..didn't Melvnet find that out?" Patterson said heading for the door.  
"Well..uh.." Melvin said. "No...come on help me out," he said following.  
"Sorry..Melvin..you're on your own"  
"But...I helped you.." Melvin said.  
"Yes..and trust me..you will be rewarded at some point, think of it as an insurance policy against accidents," Patterson said.  
"Oh..uh..okay.." Melvin said. "Fine then...I could get you some information on Ayeka Mizuno you know..for a price"  
Patterson whirled.  
"You just used up your reward," he said angrily and headed off. 

Minutes later.  
"I see that some of the students still have not shown up," Miss Miyazawa said.  
"As I understand, the Three Lights are doing a live broadcast on a morning news show," Lita said.  
"And the Big Crushers are playing an event at the subway station," Haruka said. "Greeting the morning workers or something"  
"Charming…" Ikuko said. "Well anyway, I've got a special assignment for you all, an in class essay," Ikuko Miyazawa replied.  
The class moaned.  
"Oh grow up," Miyazawa said. "Anyway, today I'm going to ask you to write an essay on your personal weaknesses"  
"Weaknesses?" Melvin asked. "That's a strange assignment ma'am"  
"Regardless of how strange is seems, it is still due at the end of this period, and I want it to be truthful from the heart, you know..good," Miyazawa said.  
"This is a very strange assignment," Patterson whispered to Greg.  
"Something the matter Patterson?" Miyazawa said.  
"No," Patterson said. "Nothing"  
"Then write your essay," Miyazawa said.  
Patterson's eyes narrowed.  
The last thing I'm going to do is reveal my weaknesses to a school teacher, especially one such as yourself.  
"What if we cannot comprehend our weaknesses at the present time?" Hotaru asked. "What do you mean Hotaru?" the teacher asked.  
"Just what I said. I do not know just what should be considered my weaknesses," Hotaru said.  
"Well..uh..write about that then.." Miyazawa said.  
"What?" Hotaru said.  
"That you don't know what your weaknesses are then"  
"Is this assignment on the level?" Urawa snapped.  
"Shut up Urawa," Morris said. "I'm the teacher and you're the student understand"  
"Yes ma'am," Urawa said hurriedly.  
"Very good."

Lunch a few hours later. "What a strange essay," Amy said.  
"Yeah, and I'm so tired in the morning, I couldn't write more than a paragraph," Serena said.  
"I don't like to think about my weaknesses, just what are we supposed to gain from this?" Lita asked.  
"Probably nothing," Haruka said walking up to the table, flanked by Michiru.  
"May we sit?" Michiru said.  
"Please," Serena said. The two sat down.  
"Why we didn't just decide to sit here earlier I don't know," Michiru said.  
"There wasn't much reason not to," Haruka said. "Where's Hotaru?" Serena asked.  
"Off with Greg on the roof. They must be discussing their romantic situation," Michiru said with a grin.  
"Or Hotaru's thrown Greg off the roof by now," Lita said.  
"I don't think that happened," Amy said.  
"Of course it didn't, Hotaru couldn't lift Greg over the fence, it's a matter of upper body strength," Serena said.  
"I can't comprehend why we didn't sit here before," Michiru said with a grin.  
"Odd," Haruka said. "Patterson," she added to the only male left at the table. He turned towards her stoically.  
"What did you think of today's assignment?" the blonde asked.  
"Suspicious," Patterson said.  
"So you obviously didn't write down your aversion to snakes then?" Michiru asked.  
"Hotaru told you.." Patterson muttered.  
"Yes..she couldn't stop talking about it. She was mystified that you actually had a weakness.." Michiru added. "That and being blasted through several trees," Patterson said glaring at the two. "Touche," Haruka said.  
"You're afraid of snakes Patterson?" Lita asked.  
"Of all the things to be afraid of..geez..." Serena added.  
Patterson blushed slightly.  
"Even Amy isn't afraid of snakes," Serena finished.  
"I would think that my ability to face any enemy, no matter what his power level is, and fight them to my fullest in the defense of all that is right in the universe, and your lives, would make up for a puny fear of snakes!" Patterson snapped.  
"We hit a nerve," The five girls replied with embarrassment.  
"Anyway.." Haruka said. "Patterson have you done any background research into our new teacher"  
"Yes," Patterson said. "I scanned her for traces of any known energy, I found nothing"  
"Strange, I would have almost expected her to be evil of some kind," Michiru said.  
"Just because she's not from another planet doesn't mean she's not evil," Lita said.  
"Good point," Haruka said.  
"Oh don't say all this," Serena said. "I was just getting used to peace, don't go telling me there's yet another evil force for Serena and her small army of scout friends to fight off"  
"Actually considering how many of us there are it would have to be a pretty strong evil force," Amy said.  
"I don't want to think about it," Serena said.  
Several floors above. "So..Hotaru.." Greg began.  
"You are not reacting as I would have expected," Hotaru said.  
"What did you expect," Greg said.  
"That you would accept me willingly"  
"Well Hotaru, let me start with the upside of all this and then go from there"  
"Very well," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're kind hearted too"  
"True," Hotaru said.  
"And we're good friends don't you think"  
"Yes," Hotaru said. "I think that we have a good relationship"  
"Right..but you see, you're still learning about life. And I'm not sure we should try romance until you've got some more of the basics down. I mean we just got you to feel happiness, and laugh and all that. I think we should work on that more"  
"But why not focus on romance, so that I could learn all these emotions by experiencing them?" Hotaru said.  
"Uh..because romance is very dangerous, it can be an emotional roller coaster. And you may not know how to react to it," Greg said.  
"I see," Hotaru said. "I had not accounted for emotional variation. I had expected to feel the joy and understand it, however you say there is more to it"  
"Yes Hotaru, romance can lead to bad feelings as well, pain, almost suffering"  
"I would not want to feel that if I could prevent it"  
"Exactly, but if we're still friends, that won't happen," Greg said.  
"Hmm..perhaps.you're correct," Hotaru said. "Very well, we shall suspend romantic relations for the time being"  
"Uh..interesting way to put it," Greg said.  
"I am practical," Hotaru said.  
"Sure..sure..uh..let's go eat all right," Greg said.  
Hotaru nodded.

Ikuko Miyazawa sat in the classroom staring at the essays.  
"These are no good," she said tossing them in the trash.  
"What didn't that plan work Iron Mouse?" came a voice. "Well..well..Lead Crow what brings you by," Miyazawa said with annoyance.  
"New orders," a disguised Lead Crow said walking in. "I brought a friend"  
"Hi!" a disguised Sailor Aluminum Siren said sticking her head in the door.  
"Oh wonderful, Galia revived you as well," Miyazawa muttered.  
"Yep," Aluminum Siren said. "We brought these for you"  
Siren held out a pair of bracelets.  
"Trust me we're only helping you because Galia ordered us too," Lead Crow said.  
"I have no doubt of that," Miyazawa said and put on the bracelets. "It was good I could transfer all my power to these though. I have no doubt that some of the scouts were suspicious"  
"After that stupid essay question? Of course they would be," Lead Crow said.  
"We're going to ambush the scouts isn't that great?" Siren asked. "If we hit them in human form..." Crow began "And when has anyone managed to do that?" Iron Mouse asked. The other two glanced at her. "Come on.." Crow said. 


	218. 218

Chapter 218 The three Sailor Animates in human disguise headed down towards the cafeteria, where half of the scouts waited in their normal form. In the cafeteria itself, the scouts were drawn to another matter.  
"Here they come," Serena said noticing Greg and Hotaru walking in.  
"Do they look like they've broken up?" Lita asked.  
"Or gotten engaged?" Haruka asked.  
Greg and Hotaru moved in and sat down.  
"We're still friends," Greg said.  
"Oh..wise choice," Michiru said.  
The other scouts nodded.  
"Something bothering you Patterson," Greg whispered noticing his brother's facial expression.  
"Snakes came up in the discussion," Patterson muttered.  
"Oh..tough luck," Greg said.  
"Patterson," came a voice. Everyone turned. Ayeka Mizuno stood there with a wooden bokken sword in her hand. The entire cafeteria went silent.  
"I challenge you," Ayeka said.  
"Challenge...me?" Patterson in surprise.  
"Uh huh," Ayeka said with a grin. "I've always wanted to meet you in combat. Now I believe I have achieved sufficient skill to do so"  
"But you can't fight here can you?" Lita asked.  
"I've cleared it with Principal Oksua," Ayeka said.  
"What?" Patterson said in surprise. Oksua appeared behind Ayeka.  
"If there's a chance to see you beaten in a fight I want to see it. Especially if it's by a woman," Oksua said.  
"Sexist!" The girls all shouted.  
"Let's just get this started before lunch is over," Oksua said. "To the courtyard"  
"I never accepted," Patterson stammered.  
"Looks like the decision was never yours," Haruka said somewhat sympathetically.  
"You think you can beat her right?" Lita asked.  
"I've never fought a girl like this before," Patterson said. "I mean...I fought Haruka for a good reason"  
"So you did," Haruka muttered.

"Where did everyone go?" Iron Mouse muttered, as the three sailor animates peered into the cafeteria.  
"This is odd," Lead Crow said.  
"Maybe some other evil force got to them before we did," Aluminum Siren said.  
"That's good thinking," Iron Mouse said snidely.  
"Well let's find them then," Lead Crow said and the group hurried down the hall.

Outside, Patterson faced Ayeka. Ayeka had removed her socks and shoes for better traction. Patterson had tucked his pants into his boots and put his belt around his tunic. He stood facing her. Each held wooden swords.  
"Now..we'll see if I can beat the best student swordsman in the country," Ayeka said with a grin and swung her sword around into position.  
The crowd ooed.  
Patterson readied himself.  
"Not one for theatrics then," Ayeka said. "Fair enough"  
She took up a stance holding the sword out in front of her and placing her right foot in front of the other. She bent her knees and her eyes narrowed.  
"That's an interesting stance," Lita observed.  
"I've heard of it," Haruka said. "It's originated in the Tokugawa era I think"  
"So it's actually one of the arts," Lita said.  
"It appears so, her command of the skill isn't clear though," Haruka said.  
"D.V. looks so calm right now..I wonder what's going through his mind," Amy said.  
I hate existence. Patterson thought readying his sword. The two sides faced off. A wind blew across the courtyard.  
"That was predictable," Serena said.  
"Shush you'll ruin the moment," Lita said.  
Ayeka shot forward poking her sword outward. The crowd gasped. Patterson slid aside it and spun to face her. Ayeka turned bringing her sword around.  
"Very good, many have fallen to my first attack," she said.  
Patterson said nothing and readied himself again.  
"Usually he would be much more aggressive," Haruka whispered.  
"She is well skilled though," Michiru said.  
Ayeka brought her sword forward again and held it out.  
"She's going for the same move?" Lita asked.  
"That doesn't seem logical," Greg said.  
Ayeka shot forward faster then before, she swung her sword downward. Patterson slid aside and knocked the sword upward. The two spun their swords met and they began to hack at each other. The crowd was silent, despite being excited as the two continued to spar. They both slid back and caught their breath. "She held her own against him," Haruka observed. "I've never seen a human able to do that before"  
"Then again he's human too," Amy said.  
"Trust me Amy, his sword skill comes entirely from human training," Haruka said.  
"I see," Amy said.  
"This is quite a challenge," Ayeka said taking up her stance again.  
"Why that stance again?" Haruka asked.  
"Apparently it gives her versatility," Hotaru said. "Patterson must guess what attack she will use. If he guesses wrong"  
"But Patterson has a variety of moves he can use too," Michiru said.  
Ayeka shot forward, Patterson swung and batted down the sword. Ayeka rolled forward and swung hers word at Patterson's legs. He flipped backward and faced her. She leapt at him. The two sparred again.  
The crowd watched intently.  
"There they are," Iron Mouse said watching from a distance.  
"Now's our chance, they're all distracted," Lead Crow said. The three turned into their animates form.  
Ayeka swung at Patterson, he rolled out of the way quickly and jumped out of the way of another spar. Abruptly he turned and vaulted over a group of the crowd.  
"Where are you going?" Ayeka said.  
Patterson said little and the group all stared as he charged with his wooden sword right at the sailor animates. They all let out cries of surprise as he leapt into them.  
"Oh no..not them!" Serena said. "Why them!" she said pounding on Lita's chest.  
"Uh..let's go Serena," Lita said and the seven other scouts hurried to transform.  
"We'll vaporize you you meddlesome idiot!" Lead Crow shouted. Patterson swung forward with great speed knocking her back into a wall. Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren let loose energy blasts. Patterson leapt out of the way of them, barely, but was clipped by another attack on the leg. He stepped back and reached for a smoke bomb, he was hit again and thrown to the ground.  
"You interrupted our battle!" Ayeka Mizuno shouted hitting Aluminum Siren in the head with her sword, Aluminum Siren was caught off guard and thrown backwards, but Iron Mouse blasted Ayeka to the ground. The seven scouts dropped to the pavement. "I thought we dealt with you," Sailor Moon said. "But we can do it all again I guess"  
"Drat!" Lead Crow said. "We're out of here!" The three evil Sailors leapt and flew off.  
"You okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked helping Ayeka up.  
"I guess.." Ayeka said. "And just who were they"  
"Long story," Jupiter said. "Thanks for helping out"  
"Uh..sure," Ayeka said.  
"You all right..Patterson?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
"Ehh.." Patterson muttered standing up looking at the scorch marks over his uniform.  
"So it is true, you do know the Sailor Scouts Patterson," Ayeka said walking over him.  
"We've shared some battles," Sailor Uranus said. "He can be quite dangerous"  
"I don't doubt it. Looks like we'll have to finish our duel some other time," Ayeka said and walked away.  
"You know she did jump into help you," Sailor Neptune said.  
"No..she was just upset that they interrupted our duel," Patterson said.  
The other scouts all looked at him with varying degrees of skepticism.  
"Well that's what she said," Patterson muttered.  
The group, excepting Sailor Saturn, grinned. Saturn in turn began to laugh.  
The scouts all looked at her worriedly.  
"It is so funny to see you embarrassed," she said to Patterson. "Your humanity is so wonderful"  
"I don't think any of us know how to respond to that.." Sailor Uranus said.  
"It's best not to," Guardian Saturn said.  
"Well another victory for the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon said.  
"But that means more evil to fight," Sailor Mercury said.  
"NO! This is so unfair!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
Minutes later, on the roof of Juuban High School.  
"Every time we think we're finished.." Haruka muttered.  
"I thought you'd be used to this by now," Michiru said.  
"Used to it, yeah.." Haruka said. "But I keep hoping"  
"So do I," Michiru said. "Still..I guess it was just a matter of time"  
"How many more of these enemies do we have to destroy. Especially when they return from the dead to fight us"  
"Now Haruka, you know death is hardly the ending we all suspect it to be. We've come back from the dead ourselves," Michiru said.  
"I had pretty much forgotten that, still..I am sick of these enemies. When will they learn to give up?" Haruka asked.  
"No idea," Michiru said. "Isn't it odd though"  
"What"  
"That neither of us sensed the enemy before it hit us," Michiru said.  
"That worried me too"  
"More evil forces..that's all this planet needs," Lita muttered.  
"Seem's like Galaxia's goons are back again," Greg said.  
"Let's just hope she isn't with them," Amy said.  
"All this resurrection stuff gets annoying sometimes. I mean I don't mind it on our side, but if we kill an enemy, why can't they just go," Lita said.  
The other two shrugged.  
"At least we've faced them before," Amy said. "We know how to fight them"  
"That'll help us," Greg said.  
"Still the three of them at once. It took a lot of us just to beat Crow and Siren before," Lita said.  
"We know," The two nodded.

At an SDF base in Tokyo. "So what brings you two by?" General Patterson said looking at the two figures who sat in front of his desk.  
"Is it true there was an attack?" Nephlite asked.  
"Uh huh," Patterson said. "Galaxia's stooges"  
"But didn't the scouts take care of Galaxia?" Jaedite said.  
"It seemed that way, but then again, you two should know nothing ever seems to work out as it appears," Patterson said.  
The two nodded.  
"By the way, just how did you all come back?" Patterson added.  
"The first time or the second time?" Jaedite asked.  
"Never mind…." Patterson said. "Maybe Galaxia, or someone in her group did the same thing." The two former negaverse commanders nodded.  
"It would be annoying if Galaxia herself was not gone for good, she was quite powerful," Nephlite said.  
"Still..her apparent defeat has destabilized the interstellar region," Jaedite said.  
"You've been keeping tabs on it?" Patterson asked skeptically.  
"We have ways," Jaedite said. "The point is that the planets Galaxia controls are not firmly under her forces control"  
"Just how did she control the planets?" Patterson asked.  
"We never got close enough to find out," Nephlite said. "Our experience with her is minimal"  
"What we do know is that she did control those planets through the power of the star seeds, but that we learned from the scouts themselves," Jaedite said.  
"Perhaps you should ask those newer scouts whoever they are," Nephlite said.  
"They're relatively secretive," Patterson said. "And plus, they're hard to find"  
"I know this though," Nephlite said. "With Galaxia's empire in disarray, there isn't a force left in this galaxy capable of taking on the scouts"  
"And how do you know that?" Patterson asked.  
"Galaxia subjugated every planet in this galaxy except Earth, how could there be anyone left?" Jaedite asked.  
"Well..the Starlights got through, and they caused enough trouble," Patterson said.  
"Hmm..still..Galaxia wouldn't have allowed resistance," Nephlite said.  
"Even if what you say is accurate, that doesn't mean we don't have other problems to worry about. There's still enemies here. And after all, you came from another dimension yourselves," Patterson said.  
"I didn't suggest we let down our guard," Nephlite said. "I only made an observation"  
"I do wonder though," Jaedite said. "Maybe with this last batch of enemies, they'll finally be an end to the conflict"  
"That'd be nice," Patterson said. "I wouldn't count on it"  
"Do you have some sort of information we don't have?" Jaedite asked.  
"Not particularly, but I've lived a while, when that happens, you learn to be skeptical," Patterson said. 

In Lita's yard. "Lita, why do you have me holding this baseball?" Serena asked.  
"Because I want you to throw it at me," Lita said.  
"Uh...you don't have a glove," Serena said.  
"I don't need a glove," Lita said. "Now..when I say throw it, you throw it"  
"If you insist," Serena said.  
Lita closed her eyes and stood ready.  
"Uh Lita..you might want to watch for it.." Serena said nervously.  
"No..that would ruin it," Lita said.  
"Ruin what?" Serena asked in surprise.  
"Just trust me," Lita said. "Now..throw it"  
"How hard?" Serena asked.  
"As fast as you like," Lita said.  
"All right..." Serena said still bewildered. She wound up and threw the ball. It curved and smashed into wooden fence.  
"You missed Serena," Lita muttered.  
"Sorry.." Serena said. "Just what are you trying to do"  
"Show off my new power"  
"New power?" Serena asked.  
"Sure, I've been working on it ever since I started meditating. Actually it kinda developed accidentally, but I can sense things coming, even when I can't see, actually it works better with my eyes closed since my eyes don't misjudge anything," Lita said.  
"So you're saying that if I threw that ball at you, you'd catch it, even with your eyes closed?" Serena asked.  
"Yep, and I would catch it in a way that would prevent it from hurting or anything, because I would know what to expect," Lita said.  
"Sounds interesting," Serena said. "Uh..but..why did you have to go and become spooky"  
Lita sighed.  
"I prefer to think of it as being useful," Lita said. "Awesome too."

And at the restaurant the scouts usually frequented. "I registered for that program today," Amy said looking from up from a milkshake.  
"Oh the pre-medical exploration program?" Greg asked.  
"Yes, I really do want to be a doctor Greg. I can't let what happened to my parents stop me. I really do want to help people"  
Greg nodded.  
"This will let me find out more about it," Amy said.  
"It's good that you're using foresight there," Greg said. "I on the other hand still have no idea what to do"  
"I'm sure something will come to you," Amy said.  
"Yeah..." Greg said and sighed.  
"Something bothering you?" Amy asked.  
"No, nothing," Greg said. "Just thinking. You know life can take a lot out of you"  
Amy nodded.  
"I was headed back home, you coming?" Amy asked.  
"No," Greg said. "I've got some things to do"  
"All right, see you later," Amy said and headed out.  
Greg stared at his milkshake and drifted off into thought, but only for a twenty second period.  
"I hope it's not the milkshake your contemplating," came a voice. Greg looked to see Michiru standing there.  
"May I?" she asked.  
Greg nodded.  
"I've found that people do need to be alone sometimes, but that out here is not the place to find that solitude," Michiru said sitting down.  
"Where's Haruka?" Greg asked.  
Michiru grinned.  
"Believe it or not, we don't do everything together," Michiru said. "I've been keeping an eye on you Greg"  
Greg started a bit.  
"To be honest I've been concerned. After going through that custody business and such..I guess I'm worried about you," Michiru said.  
"I'm fine," Greg said.  
"I appreciate you trying to shelter your problems from me, but Greg, let's be honest. You really need some support. You're siblings care for you, but neither of them really can help. Amy's got so much to do on her own, and her own demons to take care, of and D.V. well..he's D.V. I want to help you"  
"Michiru, really it's all right.." Greg said.  
"It's not," Michiru said. "You won't get rid of me that easily"  
Greg sighed.  
"I know that," he said.  
"So let's go somewhere and talk," Michiru said.  
Greg nodded and the two headed out.

Elsewhere, at the National Racing League headquarters.  
"Good afternoon, can I help you?" the secretary behind the desk said.  
"Yes you can," Haruka said. "I am Haruka Tenno, and I want to register for professional circuit 3"  
The secretary looked at her in surprise.  
"But..you"  
"Will be the first woman to race on the circuit," Haruka said with a grin.  
"Uh..I see," the secretary said. Haruka's eyes narrowed. I've come this far. I won't stop now.

"Now..here we are," Michiru said. She and Greg stood in the forest around Raye's temple. "Peaceful isn't it"  
"Sure"  
"Not a soul around except for us"  
"Uh huh"  
"We're hidden from the world," Michiru said. "Aren't we"  
"Well..I don't know about that," Greg said.  
"Trust me, we are," Michiru said. "Now Greg, what seems to be the problem"  
"Michiru, I have no direction," Greg said. "Ever since I met Amy and gradually lost my telepathic powers, I've worked hard to do well in school, but all the while having no idea what I want to do with my life, or even know what to do with my free time"  
"Hmm...well your career can come later, I'm going to teach you how to live," Michiru said.  
"Are you sure that you should"  
Michiru grinned.  
"You really have no choice in the matter, I'm committed"  
"Oh.." Michiru's smile got larger.  
"You're mine now.." She said.

The next morning, when Hotaru arrived at school she found the only other person in the classroom to be Patterson.  
"So...you are not watching her," Hotaru said. Patterson started a bit.  
"I uh..no.." Patterson said.  
Hotaru walked closer to him.  
"Why do you fear me so much?" She asked.  
"Fear...it isn't about fear.." Patterson said.  
"Yes it is," Hotaru said. "You worry about what I might say or do, or what you might say or do in response, or to cause a problem"  
"All right Hotaru..that's right...I admit it," Patterson snapped. "There now..enjoy it, enjoy the complexities of human existence in the form that has taken shape around me"  
"That response was unexpected," Hotaru said. "You have changed, strange..I had perceived you as incapable of changing, but I was wrong"  
"I've changed too much, that's the problem," Patterson said.  
"That is a matter for debate," Hotaru said and moved to her desk.  
The door opened and Ayeka Mizuno walked in with a grin on her face. "Do you normally do such stupid things as charge superior enemy forces?" she said wandering up to D.V.  
Patterson, already on edge, started some more,  
"He does what is necessary," Hotaru said. Ayeka turned towards her.  
"I see," Ayeka said. "D.V. it was a brave thing you did there..I thought I would say that. But you know you were taking a big risk"  
"That's how I survive," Patterson said.  
"What?" Ayeka said.  
"I risk myself for others," Patterson said.  
"So this is a regular occurrence?" Ayeka asked.  
"It can be," Patterson said.  
"Patterson, are you not going to thank her for aiding you?" Hotaru asked.  
"Oh..uh..yes..well..uh..thanks..uh.." Patterson said.  
Ayeka grinned.  
"Sure..how could I let such a skilled fighter as yourself be swamped like that. Besides I like a good fight"  
She moved to her seat.  
"Interesting we go from fighting to a draw to proving to be a quite superior team," Ayeka said. "Yes..well.." Patterson said. "Uh..that's good"  
"Yeah it is," Ayeka said. Hotaru watched the two and then turned back to face the room.  
That hardly seems like love. She thought. But then again I do not know the intricacies of the issue as Greg has often reminded me. He will have to explain this more though.

Ikuko Miyazawa walked into class and sighed. Wish I could just blast them right now. She thought with annoyance.  
"Where's Serena?" she asked.  
The class shrugged.  
"Late again, well good for her," Miyazawa muttered. "We'll start anyway. I must say I found your weakness papers disappointing. So I going to have to give you all bad grades. That includes you Amy"  
"But my paper was well written, and those really are my weaknesses, being a workaholic has been a problem for me," Amy stammered.  
"I don't see it that way," Miyazawa said. "It is obvious to me that you all didn't see the merits of this assignment, and chose to ignore it"  
"With good reason," Hotaru said. The class went silent. Hotaru stood. "Miss Miyazawa, you are not a real teacher. You know that. You have the choice of leaving now or facing the consequences later," she said.  
"Hotaru what are you talking about?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, where'd you get that information?" Lita asked.  
"She's right," Patterson said. "What do you mean?" Miyazawa said. "I'm a teacher here"  
"That's what your record, or lack of one says," Patterson said.  
Miyazawa stared at him and then at Hotaru. Hotaru and Patterson's eyes narrowed.  
The class watched in amazement.  
"Guess it's time for you to go," Haruka said quietly.  
"I really don't think you're in the position to resist Iron Mouse," Michiru whispered. Ikuko Miyazawa' eyes widened. She then hurried for the door only to smash into Serena running in.  
"Outta my way," Miyazawa said and raced out into the hall.  
"Did I miss something?" Serena said in shock.  
"I hope this means the assignment doesn't count," Amy said.  
Everyone sighed.  
"What exactly happened here?" Melvin squeaked.  
"Wasn't that clear?" Lita asked with a grin.  
Principal Oksua came rushing in a minute or so later.  
"Patterson! This is your fault somehow..." he said.  
"I was responsible," Hotaru said.  
"Why are you insane students always trying to ruin me?" Oksua said. "All right..guess I'm teaching another class. Patterson if you even shift in your chair I'll give you a detention for sure!" Oksua said.  
"This is blatant persecution Oksua," Patterson said.  
"Ehh..so sue me," Oksua said.  
"Do you really want to face me in court?" Patterson said.  
"He's got a point Principal Oksua," Amy said.  
"You must realize that," Greg said.  
Oksua sighed.  
"Whatever, let's just begin"  
"I uh wasn't late by the way," Serena said.  
"You're always late," Oksua said. "And now you're a liar"  
"I had to try," Serena moaned.  
"Yes you did," Oksua said. "Any idea what we're doing"  
The class shook their heads.  
"After this, even I'm confused," Amy said.  
"The end is near," Oksua said. "I can see it"  
"What kind of extrasensory perception do you possess?" Hotaru asked.  
Oksua sighed.

"It is unfortunate that you were discovered," Galia said.  
"It was such a fluke," Iron Mouse said. "The chances of failure were so small"  
"You failed too didn't you?" Galia growled.  
"Uh..yes..well.." Iron Mouse said.  
"Uh..so just what should we do?" Aluminum Siren asked.  
"First, I've decided to use more of our energy reserve, let me introduce you to our newest operative," Galia said. "Coardite"  
Coardite emerged from the shadows, he raised his clawed hand and cracked it together.  
"Who's he?" Lead Crow muttered.  
"Coardite lead one of the many failed negaverse invasions of this planet. He also has experience battling Guardian Mercury," Galia said.  
"Really?" Lead Crow asked. "Yet you didn't beat him"  
"There were reasons for that," Coardite growled.  
"Why would he work for us?" Iron Mouse asked.  
"I have my reasons," Coardite said. "Galia, let me have a shot at him now, my victory is assured"  
"There you are mistaken," Galia said. "A consequence of your revival is you possess a lower then average power level as is true of all the creatures I revive. Guardian Mercury is now endowed with the powers of Guardian Mercury as well. Furthermore there are too many scouts out there, you would undoubtedly have to fight more than one of them"  
"I will then," Coardite said. "He was the only thing standing in my way of victory though. I must destroy him"  
"You will get your chance I promise. But right now I must know all that you know," Galia said.  
"Very well," Coardite said. 


	219. 219

Chapter 219 Night,  
"So that's the target ey?" Coardite muttered as he crouched in some bushes. "Uh huh," Iron Mouse said. "That's where the school records said they live"  
The group was starring at the Anderson-Patterson-Thompson house.  
"Hmm...do we really have to trash such a nice house?" Aluminum Siren asked.  
"This is no time to enjoy the scenery," Lead Crow asked.  
"Can we just go," Coardite said. "I want my revenge"  
"You'll only get your revenge if we catch them by surprise," Lead Crow said.  
"Ehh...fat chance of that, you'll find Guardian Mercury to be a target capable of complete surprise of his own," Coardite said.  
"We know his past," Lead Crow said. "Now let's just do this thing. We know the plan?" The group nodded.  
"Uh..the plan won't work!" Aluminum Siren shouted and jumped out of the bushes.  
"Ehh?" The other three said and then also dived out of the way as a massive blast of blue energy smashed into the bushes.  
The four enemies were attacked from several directions at once. Blue energy attacks flew at them. A yellow bolt smashed along the ground. They all dived out of the way and looked around. Sailor Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood on opposite sides of the street. Guardian Saturn dropped to the ground and fired several blue bolts from his sword.  
"Great they all show up and he doesn't," Coardite shouted.  
"Coardite, let's go!" came a shout. Guardian Mercury leapt out of nowhere and unleashed a barrage of energy, and started swinging at Coardite. The former negaverse commander backed up wincing from early wounds and drew his own energy sword. The two were soon sparring back and forth.  
"Uh listen.." Iron Mouse said looking at the sailor scouts. "There's no point in us fighting right now..I mean the best we could achieve is a stale mate"  
"We disagree," Sailor Uranus said shooting a golden crescent of energy over Iron Mouse's head.  
"Uh..yes..well.." Iron Mouse said. "Let's just decide this after those two have stopped fighting"  
The sailor scouts glanced at each other and shrugged.  
"Good thinking Iron Mouse. Let's figure out how to get out of this mess." Lead Crow said.

"You will find that no one can save you from my wrath!" Coardite shouted.  
"Please," Guardian Mercury said swinging his sword. Coardite dodged and attacked on his own.  
"You only survived because of your Sailor Scout friends"  
"I'm not disputing that," Mercury said. "This time however….!" He stabbed Coardite in leg and then kicked him. Coardite tripped, but rolled back and swung his sword quickly. Mercury barely blocked it and stepped back.  
"I will fight you to the end!" Coardite said jumping back up and standing on his wounded leg.  
"Apparently you will," Mercury said and the two kept fighting.  
There was a massive flash of light. Energy flew down the streets. The scouts all dived out of the way. Mercury narrowly avoided it and stepped back.  
"What's that?" Guardian Saturn asked.  
"Evil, whatever it is," Sailor Saturn said.  
"And powerful too," Sailor Mercury said looking into her computer. The energy swirled and came to a stop. A figure dressed in golden armor appeared.  
"She looks like Galaxia," Guardian Saturn said.  
"But she isn't," Sailor Neptune observed.  
"Indeed.." the figure said. "I am Galia, daughter of Galaxia, and I assure you, you are in no position to fight the five of us"  
"Hold it right there!" came a shout. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground.  
"I see..you too," Galia said. "Very well"  
Energy flew from Galia at the scouts. They all jumped out of the way of it, but as they took up fighting stances, the enemies hurried off, Coardite included.  
"She's strong," Sailor Mercury said studying her computer. "Come on Mercury, has there been anyone we couldn't stop?" Sailor Moon said.  
"There is always the possibility she would be the first," Sailor Saturn said.

The next morning.  
Serena woke up slowly as sunlight crept into her room.  
"Amazing, you're actually up early," Luna muttered.  
"You're commentary is not needed Luna," Serena said and stood up. "Yep, no more rushing around for me"  
"You still could blow it," Luna said.  
"But I won't," Serena said and got dressed. She headed downstairs where breakfast was being made.  
"Did you alarm actually work today Serena?" her mother asked.  
"No, this is all biological clock," Serena said.  
"Well that's good," her mother said.  
"Too bad it doesn't work the other 364 days of the year," Sammy said.  
"Sammy, I don't know why you're so mean to me," Serena said. "Then again, jealously can cause people to do strange things"  
"Jealously has nothing to do with it," Sammy said. "You've got nothing that I'd want"  
"Both of you quit fighting. Sooner or later you're going to have to grow out of this," her mother said.  
"We do not," The two replied in unison. Her mother sighed.  
Their father hurried for the door quickly.  
"No time for breakfast, gonna be late," he said.  
"What is it today dear?" his wife asked.  
"Can't say, too busy," he raced out the door.  
"Just what does he do anyway?" Sammy wondered.  
"Good question," Serena said. "You'd think after all these years we'd find out"  
"I'm sure he'll let us know eventually," Mrs. Tsukino said.

Serena was soon walking down the street towards school.  
"I've got all the time in the world today," Serena said.  
"Yes, amazingly," Luna said. "It's very nice around here, a pity you rarely can enjoy it while you're rushing off like you are"  
"Luna, don't you have anything good to say?" Serena asked.  
"It's just so hard to compliment you Serena," Luna said.  
"You just proved your point," Serena muttered. "But I bet you never thought I'd get this far"  
"How far?" Luna asked.  
"You know. So many evil forces have come and gone, and yet here I am," Serena said.  
"You're Sailor Moon, you're supposed to come through," Luna said.  
"But did you actually believe I would be able to do it?" Serena asked. "There were times I didn't, but even you had those feelings," Luna said.  
"True," Serena said. "So Luna..why do you think I'm the one?" Serena asked.  
"You're asking me this now?" Luna asked. "Sure, I've been curious. I mean..why have me reborn like this," Serena said. "Wouldn't Queen Serenity have been better off encasing my personality in a true fighter"  
"No," Luna said. "I thought about this for a long time once I met you. Yes you were generous and caring, that I knew, but could you fight. It seemed early on you had some trouble. But destiny protected you. I questioned just why you would be given so much power. I finally realized why"  
"So why is it?" Serena asked.  
"Because you're perfect to be Sailor Moon"  
"Of course that answers all my questions," Serena muttered.  
"Well listen Serena, you are a klutz, sometimes, a bit slow on the uptake and such, however, you are also a dreamer, someone who believes what they do no matter what. You put your heart behind your feelings, and that gives you strength. You're not held back by realistic concerns"  
"Isn't that a bad thing?" Serena asked. "That's what everyone says"  
"But Serena, what is realistic about the powers you all possess?" Luna asked. "You use magic, magic driven by forces that we don't even understand fully. Powers driven by emotion, love, all the good things in life. You exemplify them. Sure, you're work ethic leaves something to be desired, when you're human, but when you're a scout, you do your best, you don't let anything hold you back. And when it counts, you are there fighting with everything you have. You see that's the reason you are Sailor Moon. It's also why Mina was Sailor V. You two are the only scouts who have not been held back by any sense of realism"  
"That's an overstatement I think," Serena said.  
"The point is, that every other scout has baggage, they've lost part of their innocence in one way or another. You two, and especially you, still cling to that innocence with all you have. And that's what makes you so powerful," Luna said. "Oh.." Serena said.  
"Naturally this innocence sometimes doesn't help with worldly matters, but"  
"I get it know, it all makes sense," Serena said. "Wow..that's amazing."

Patterson sat in silence and thought about the last battle.  
So Coardite's back. I'll have to review my data on his strategy. It's been so long since we fought. How annoying. Galia is being patient, trying to feel us out. Wise move.  
He noticed that Hotaru had arrived beside his desk. He tensed as she sat on it.  
"Hmm..this position is not as desirable as I had suspected," She said. "I had suspected it gave one some sense of satisfaction to sit like this. Regardless...I wished to ask you something"  
Patterson nodded.  
"You have learned much about me, in that time we spent together," she said.  
Patterson nodded again.  
"You also understand the instability that can inhabit ones mind"  
Patterson nodded.  
"I have to ask you.." Hotaru said. "You are the only one who could answer this question objectively...if I was a stable girl, would I be attractive"  
Patterson fell out of his chair.  
"Are you all right?" Hotaru asked blankly.  
Patterson climbed back up from his chair.  
"Uh..yeah," he said.  
"I should have expected such a response, and I'm sorry I have this effect on you, but I must know. For my own sake"  
"Uh..Hotaru, from what I've seen, you have all the makings of a wonderful human being," Patterson stammered.  
"I see.." Hotaru said. "Physically"  
"Yes"  
"Emotionally"  
"Uh huh"  
"Spiritually"  
"I'd guess so"  
"Oh..well then..I guess that's all I wanted to know,"Hotaru said and walked back to her seat. "Thank you," she added.  
Patterson sighed.

"This Galia character worries me," Haruka said at the assembled group of scouts at the lunch table.  
"She is pretty powerful," Amy said.  
"Not as powerful as she lead on though," Hotaru said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"That's my sense of her," Hotaru said.  
"I was thinking about that too," Amy said. "After all, if she was that powerful and capable of keeping that kind of energy going, why use any of those soldiers of hers"  
"I was wondering about that too," Haruka said.  
"It must have taken some energy to revive Coardite and the others," Michiru said. "If they were revived"  
"They were," Hotaru said. "The lingering effects of death hangs over them"  
Serena spat out a piece of food.  
"Guys..please...I'm eating.." she said.  
The others sighed.  
"I know what you're thinking," Serena said. "But it's all right. See, I'm supposed to be the innocent one. This is all part of the plan"  
"What plan is that?" Amy asked.  
"See...it all has to do with innocence. Because I'm such a fool in everyday life, that means I'll be the most powerful fighter in the universe!" Serena said.  
"How?" everyone asked.  
"Ask Luna, she knows," Serena said.  
"That should be an interesting conversation," Lita observed.  
"That's all right, continue to underestimate my intelligence, it all helps the image," Serena said. "The more immature I am, the greater the chances of me saving the universe"  
"This flawed logic worries me," Michiru said.  
"I'm more worried about her steadfast belief in it," Haruka said.  
"What an interesting bunch of people there is here," came a voice. Everyone turned to see Ayeka standing there.  
"Haruka Tenno, regional bike racing champion, nationally respected violinist Michiru Kaioh, the best student in the country Amy Anderson, her more than capable brother Greg Thomson. Hotaru Tomoe, daughter of the now famous professor. Lita Kino, the best student cook in the city"  
"I don't know about that, it's not like I've won awards or anything," Lita said.  
"You just did, last month," Amy said.  
"Oh yeah, I'm so used to not winning awards.." Lita said. "And of course Serena Tsukino," Ayeka said.  
"There's nothing important about me," Serena said.  
"Oh but there is," Ayeka said with a grin. Everyone tensed a bit. "You're dating the cute hunk Darien Shields"  
Everyone sighed.  
"Yes, but that isn't exactly common knowledge," Serena said.  
"You seem to have an excellent information network Ayeka," Haruka said suspiciously.  
Ayeka grinned.  
"They can come in handy, but anyway...D.V. we haven't settled our battle yet," she said.  
"I really..uh..don't want to fight you.." D.V. stammered.  
"What? Why not"  
"Because victory would bring me no satisfaction, and defeat no dejection," Patterson said.  
"But I'm challenging you," Ayeka said. "I really don't"  
"Ah...I see you're not sure about this," Principal Oksua said emerging. "But I want to see this, so you will fight until someone wins"  
"Oksua..I'll get you for this someday," Patterson snapped.  
Serena watched this scene play out curiously.  
She had little doubt that D.V. meant what he said, from vowing to get revenge on Oksua down to his reluctance to fight Ayeka. But why was it that way? She had listened to what he said, but what she wondered was why he chose to feel that way. Maybe she could figure it out.  
"Come on..enough stalling," Oksua said. "To the courtyard"  
"Aren't you about to be fired or something?" Patterson muttered. Oksua just grinned nervously.  
And once again the two faced each other.  
"I know you say defeat means nothing to you, but I want you to fight me with all you have," Ayeka said. "I'm not interested in fighting for sport," Patterson said.  
"Why not"  
"I never fight without a good reason"  
"Isn't a challenge a good enough reason"  
"Not for me"  
Ayeka paused. "You won't fight me with everything you've got then"  
"I don't intend to..no"  
"Then I'll take what I can get," she said swinging her sword upright. Patterson took up a defensive stance. The two faced each other. Ayeka shot forward swinging her sword. Patterson sidestepped it and knocked the sword away from him. He then took up another defensive stance and waited for her to attack. She waited and sized up the situation. She grinned.  
"You know D.V. I think I have more respect for you now then I ever did"  
"What?" the group of students watching shouted.  
Ayeka charged forward. Patterson blocked all her attacks. Both of them slid back and faced each other again.  
Ayeka grinned and swung her sword up into an offensive stance. She shot forward. Patterson stepped out of the way. She spun around. He barely blocked her blow, but then swung causing her to step back in surprise. They both faced each other again.  
"One more time.." she said. "If I don't stop you in the next two minutes, we'll call it a draw all right?" Patterson nodded.  
Ayeka charged and then leapt off to the side. She jumped off a table and leapt at him. Patterson slid under her attack and the two met. They parried with each other. Ayeka back flipped and charged again. Patterson cartwheeled out of the way and then the two started swinging again. Ayeka grinned as her eyes narrowed. Patterson blocked every attack she made and the crowd watched with amazement. Ayeka slid back and stopped.  
"Two minutes is up," she said and then dropped her sword.  
Patterson just stood there.  
"This isn't over," Oksua said. "It is for now," Ayeka said and walked back inside.  
Patterson shrugged.  
She is very good. He thought.

"These scouts are meddlesome," Galia said. "Perhaps I underestimated their abilities to be ready for a surprise attack"  
"I warned you about Guardian Mercury," Coardite said.  
"Indeed you did," Galia said. "Advice I now take with the utmost seriousness. However, he can't be everywhere and sense every move we make. Unfortunately there are many scouts who are quite capable of preempting our plans. We must work to hit the scouts where they don't expect it. But before that let me introduce to you our latest warrior. Argosante"  
"Argosante?" the other four asked.  
"HAH! I am Argosante! I am here to avenge the deaths of my brothers!" Argosante said emerging from the shadows.  
"What brothers?" Lead Crow muttered.  
"It is a long story," Galia said. "However, Argosante has learned much about the scouts and their actions. He will be a valuable asset"  
"If you say so," Lead Crow muttered.

Hotaru Tomoe sat in her room starring at a mirror.  
"I must become human. I must become normal," she said. "I want to understand the feelings I have instead of acting incorrectly. I will achieve this goal. I know how to do so. And when I do then I will have someone who loves me, just like they do"  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"As for you Ayeka Mizuno. You have a secret, and I will find it. You tried to hide it from me, but I know it's there, and even if I must feel the pain, I shall, because it is necessary for me to know it"  
Hotaru stood up and headed for the door.

"Michiru just why are we here?" Greg asked as the two stood in the middle of the tenth street shopping district amidst a mass of people.  
"First we must have chaos," Michiru said. "Disruption and the like"  
"But why?" Greg asked.  
"You will understand soon enough"  
"I wish I understood higher order thought," Greg muttered.  
"You will," Michiru said.

"Darien's how you're research coming?" Serena asked.  
"Ehh..it's not.." Darien muttered. "It's just so hard to catch up and everyone's opinion has been lowered of me after you know"  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Serena said. "Anything I can do. I brought you lunch..." she said and handed him a bag.  
"Thanks," Darien said.  
"I thought I should being that it's Saturday and all. You really shouldn't be working now. I don't work on the weekends..or the weekdays..either..but still.." Serena said.  
"I've just got a lot to make up for," Darien said. "I can't help it. But tomorrow we'll do something okay?" Darien asked.  
"Darien, I don't want me putting you ahead of your work. Remember that. When you're out of the dog house, we can spend some time together. Right now you should devote your effort to this"  
"That's okay Serena, I'll make some time"  
"No please Darien. Don't"  
"That's very mature of you to say," Darien said.  
"Yes well," Serena said. "I don't know what's come over me. But I want you to do well and to get a job and all that..so..just keep at it. I'll wait"  
Darien smiled.  
"But hurry up," Serena said with a smile herself and headed out the door.  
Darien sighed.  
"I'm trying," he said.

"So..where are we going?" Greg asked. Michiru grinned.  
"It's a surprise," the green haired girl replied.  
"Uh..why does it all have to be a surprise," Greg said.  
"Well that's all life is, one big surprise," Michiru said.  
"Not usually," Greg said.  
"Well if it was usually it wouldn't be a surprise"  
"That's true," Greg said. "But I know you want to help, but I don't want to go to the extremes"  
"You won't," Michiru said. "Just trust me on this one"  
"All right," Greg said.  
Michiru grinned.  
"Scared?" she asked.  
"Always," Greg said.  
"Don't blame you," she said.  
Greg sighed. "Get used to it," Michiru said. "I must say I'm interested in just what you're like. I know a little, but I think I'd like to see the real you come out too"  
"I hope I won't disappoint you," Greg said.  
"Me too," Michiru said. "But I don't think that'll be a problem. Can I ask you something"  
Greg nodded.  
"When you had those powers, how did you feel about them?" Michiru asked.  
"Good question," Greg said. "That was an interesting time. It didn't always work. I mean I didn't always know the future, or was able to be telepathic. It just sort of came and went"  
"But you used it?" Michiru asked.  
"I guess I did. Wouldn't you"  
"Of course I would," Michiru said. "Or at least I would have then. It's nothing to be ashamed of. How fortunate of you to be in the same class as Amy"  
"Amy changed my life. In more ways then one," Greg said.  
"She is an extraordinary girl. They all are," Michiru said.  
"But you don't consider yourself part of that group?" Greg asked.  
"Do you think I am"  
"Objectively speaking, yeah," Greg said.  
"Objectively speaking? What about subjectively"  
"You're even more amazing," Greg said. "But I mean that in objective terms"  
Michiru grinned.  
"Well just as long as you do. So what's so extraordinary about me"  
"You know this is a hard thing to talk about"  
"I'm just curious. Come on Greg, I like to hear people be honest"  
"Well..you're smart for one"  
"I guess I am," Michiru said.  
"You can play the violin better then anyone"  
"I guess"  
"You've managed to keep a healthy personality despite all this," Greg said.  
"I guess there's something to be said for that," Michiru said.  
"You're also kind hearted"  
"That much is obvious," Michiru said. "Can I ask you something?" Greg asked.  
"Sure"  
"If the whole pure heart thing was happening now, but the rest of the circumstances were the same. How would you handle it," Greg said.  
"No idea," Michiru said. "Really"  
"Uh huh," Michiru said. "It was a lot easier when I didn't know any of you personally, but now..my strategy would probably change..whether it was the tactically smart thing to do or not"  
"Hmm..that's what I thought," Greg said.  
"And how do you know I'm not lying"  
"I don't," Greg said. "But I can't see why you would...and if you are..that's unfortunate, but there is little I can do about it"  
Michiru nodded.  
"That's one way to see it. We're almost there," She said.

"Are you sure about this Galia?" Coardite asked.  
"Why?" Galia asked.  
"Argosante, in all his forms, has problems," Coardite said.  
"I don't care, he will be useful to us," Galia said.  
"So when do we attack?" Coardite asked.  
"Patience," Galia said. "I want to figure out just how we should do this."

"This place is amazing," Greg said. He and Michiru were standing on a hillside looking down at a shimmering lake. Trees surrounded the area and birds flew through the sky.  
"I thought you might like it," Michiru said. "I've always liked it here. This place has historical significance too"  
"Oh?" Greg said.  
"This place is called the "lake of destiny." Back during the Tokugawa era, two samurai met here in combat"  
"Oh.." Greg said.  
"No one seems to know why they met. But what was known is that the duel lasted for hours. Both were excellent warriors, capable of handling anything the other warrior could use. Their skills were perfectly matched"  
"So what happened?" Greg asked.  
"One of the samurai became exhausted, and fed up. He used a hidden dagger and threw it at their opponent. It hit forming a mortal wound, but the second samurai still used his remaining strength to win the battle. Both of the samurai's died here"  
"I've never heard this story before," Greg said.  
"It is not well known, and that's good, because it means we have this place to ourselves," Michiru said. "Sometimes the meaning of this place comes back to haunt me, and I can't enjoy it. But I come back anyway, because it is too beautiful"  
"Kinda like living huh?" Greg asked.  
Michiru nodded.  
"Greg...what do you live for?" she asked.  
"I don't know"  
"Yes that's the problem. Let's start simple. Do you live to see sights such as this"  
"Uh huh"  
"You live for pleasure"  
"Sure, when I can get it"  
"So what do you think you're here to do"  
"I don't know. I guess right now it's to fight as a Guardian Scout"  
"Interesting, considering you never were one before"  
"But I'm here now"  
"Yes, but there must be more to it," Michiru said. "You are a complex person. You have so much energy, so much intelligence, yet it isn't focused"  
"Guess so," Greg said. "What do you see here?" Michiru asked.  
"You want me to describe it?" Greg asked.  
"Stream of consciousness, whatever you think," Michiru said.  
"Well..the water's fine, calm, I don't know if I like calm water or not...rippling water can be dangerous when it gets powerful, but calm water, it only means something if it has something to reflect"  
Michiru nodded.  
"Sometimes you look at these trees, and wonder why there are so many," Greg said. "I mean a tree is a tree, how many do you need? Interesting though, they're living creatures, even if they aren't sentient, and yet we use them for what we need. They're inferior after all right. Guess these evil forces have a right to say what they do. I mean if you were all powerful and you came to earth wouldn't you expect to win. What if one day the tree's started fighting back"  
"Highly unlikely," Michiru said. "But I see what you mean. Yes Greg, you are a higher order thinker. Have you ever thought of writing this down"  
"No, I never really have thought about it"  
"Maybe you should. You're a keen observer, and your mind is creative and full of life. Maybe you should spread that around"  
"I don't know," Greg said. "It seems silly. I mean I can talk about it with you, but...who know's if I'm any good"  
"Greg, art is not a perfect science, in fact it isn't a science at all, so let me help you realize this. At least maybe this will let you find out what you want to do"  
"All right," Greg said. "I'll give it a try." 


	220. 220

Chapter 220 At Amy's house, Lita stood outside Amy's shut bedroom door.  
"So this is your first day of this program thing?" Lita asked. "Uh huh," Amy said. "Any particular reason why you don't want me to see you changing"  
"I'm just modest I guess," Amy said.  
Serena bolted up to the door.  
"Amy, you're out of food," She said.  
"Serena, I have plenty of food, just nothing you'd want I guess," Amy said.  
"If I don't want it, it's not food," Serena said.  
Lita sighed.  
The door opened and Amy emerged dressed in a white outfit somewhat resembling a nurse's uniform.  
"So what do you think?" she asked.  
Lita and Serena glanced at each other.  
"They're making you where that huh?" Serena asked.  
"Is this some kind of character building exercise?" Lita asked.  
Amy sighed.  
"I didn't like it either," Amy said. "But I have no choice. It's what we're supposed to wear"  
"Well I guess you'll get used to it," Lita said.  
"By necessity if not by choice," Serena said.  
The front door swung open and Patterson entered followed by Urawa and Melvin.  
"So the Three Lights, do we have a plan?" Melvin asked.  
"I was thinking we use some sort of special gas," Urawa said.  
"No," Patterson muttered. "No gases"  
"Say..Patterson, I thought you might be interested in some information I've obtained about a certain girl in our class," Melvin said.  
"It can be yours for a slight fee.." Urawa said.  
"No," Patterson said. "Wait here," he added before heading into the war room.  
"We're listening," Amy, Serena, and Lita said sliding up next to the two guys.

"Father I wish to ask a favor of you..." Hotaru said.  
"What is it?" Doctor Tomoe asked dropping some strawberries into his bowl of rice.  
"Uh..father why are you doing that?" Hotaru asked.  
"The rice and the strawberries are an excellent combination," Tomoe said and began to mix them together.  
Hotaru sighed.  
"Anyway...I wish to speak with General Patterson, could you get me to see him?" Hotaru asked.  
"Why would you want to talk to him?" Tomoe asked. "I mean..you don't want to join the army do you"  
"Far from it.." Hotaru said. "I just wish to speak with him. It's a personal matter"  
"Personal?" Tomoe asked. "So why aren't you talking to me about it"  
"Because it's not your concern. It concerns Sailor Saturn"  
"Oh..well then I guess...I can..get you to see him," Tomoe said. "If it's important, but you know if it's sailor scout business, he'll see you anyway"  
"He will..regardless, I should meet with him," Hotaru said.  
"Do what you want," Tomoe said. Wonder what she's up to.  
At National Racing League Headquarters.  
"So you want to race professionally ey Tenno?" One of the NRL's bureaucrats said sitting behind his desk.  
"Uh huh," Haruka said.  
"I am impressed by your record," the bureaucrat said. "However, a woman has never raced on this circuit"  
"There's no law against is there"  
"No one's tried before"  
"You're kidding," Haruka said.  
"No I'm not," the man said. "However, Haruka, I agree you're skilled. I don't particularly care who races or not. The problem is that someone is going to have to sponsor you. You may find that hard"  
"If I am not blocked by the race committee itself, I will not have a problem," Haruka said.  
"You seem pretty sure of yourself"  
"I have confidence in myself," Haruka said. "Well deserved confidence"  
"Very well. I have no problem with this. You can try all you want"  
"Thank you," Haruka said.  
"However, some of the racers may have a problem with you"  
"I will deal with them then," Haruka said.  
"I have no doubt you will. I just thought I would tell you," the bureaucrat said.  
"Thank you for the warning," Haruka snapped.

Hours later, Serena and Darien were headed down a sidewalk through the shopping district.

"When will they stop bothering us so much?" Serena said. "I'd be willing to fight them if they just named a time and a place and we went out to settle it. Instead, all this sneak attacks and such. It's so annoying"  
"It's more than annoying," Darien said solemnly. "This isn't what we signed up for right"  
"I was drafted," Serena said. "But let's not get too depressed. How is your work coming"  
"I have no idea," Darien said. "These battles have been a little distracting, and it's so hard for me to clear..my..." he trailed off.  
"Darien what is it?" Serena asked with concern.  
"That's it!" Darien said. "It's brilliant"  
"What is"  
"Come on!" Darien said and hurried to the door. Serena sighed. "So he's irrationally excited and I'm left to wonder why. There's a role switch for ya," she said before following.

"Ah..Darien Shields, so what brings you by?" General Patterson asked.  
"Uh..General, just before he says anything that might be embarrassing or strange, I had nothing to do with this, I'm just his fiancé," Serena said.  
"All right.." Patterson said skeptically.  
"Sir..I work in the space program," Darien said.  
"I know," Patterson said. "I bet they're glad to have you"  
"That's debatable," Darien said. "However, I had an idea...which I don't know is feasible or not, but you are the army's head of strange phenomena and such..and well..sir...I was thinking we could use negaenergy to power the rockets"  
"What?" Serena said in shock.  
"That's a very strange idea," Patterson said. "Albeit tempting"  
"Sir, I know there are risks involved, but.." Darien said.  
"It is worth looking into," Patterson said. "Have you spoken to your superiors yet"  
"No sir, I didn't know if it could work," Darien said. "I wanted to ask you first"  
"Hmm..it might," the General said and picked up a phone. "Get me Doctor Richter"  
"Darien are you sure about this?" Serena asked. "I mean this is negaenergy here"  
"Yes Serena, but they've used negaenergy to fight evil before, it's not necessary evil itself," Darien said.  
"Yeah, but.." Serena said.  
"Darien, I want you to meet with Doctor Richter, he'll know whether we can do this or not," Patterson said.  
"Yes sir," Darien said.  
"Uh I think I'll be going now..school tomorrow," Serena said. "Assuming we had a school left"  
"Another attack huh?" General Patterson asked.  
"Uh huh," Serena said. "Serena how will you get back without me?" Darien asked.  
"Oh..uh..guess I'm stuck," Serena said. "Oh goodie"  
"Don't worry Serena, there's nothing to fear," General Patterson said.  
"Let's see, there's your mad scientist, and then there's my fiancé who's got a screw loose, I'd say there's something to worry about," Serena said.  
"Calm down Serena, it will be all right," Darien said.  
"Darien you know I love you and I trust your judgment, but you've proven yourself capable of doing stupid things before, and this could just be another one of those times," Serena said.  
"But Serena this isn't a relationship, this is science, I won't make a mistake here," Darien said.  
"So you're more careful with your job then with the girl destined to marry you!" Serena shouted.  
"I didn't say that"  
"Yes you did"  
General Patterson slipped out the door as the two began arguing.  
"Crazy kids," he muttered.

A few days later. Ayeka Mizuno grinned as she swung her wooden sword into position for her fighting stance.  
Patterson sighed and took up his own stance. The crowd of students and teachers watched intently.  
"So how much of a chance has she got?" Seiya asked.  
"We're not sure," Lita said. "But she's gone farther then anyone else has with him"  
"I guess she's got to be skilled then," Raye said.  
"Ehh..so what..there's no better fighter on this planet then da man," Rick said.  
"You ready?" Ayeka asked.  
Patterson nodded.  
Ayeka grinned and lunged forward swinging her sword from her thrusting stance. Patterson blocked and spun around backpedaling into a defensive position. Ayeka spun, the grin continued to be on her face as she charged forward. Patterson knocked her away again, she cartwheeled away and then came up jumping. She bounced off a table and went with a drop kick.  
"Oo..she's made it anything goes.." Lita said.  
"Well..that may be the way to do it," Mina said.  
Patterson slid under her kick and spun.  
Ayeka turned.  
"You're better then they say," Ayeka said. "All right..let's play rough"  
Patterson took a defensive stance. Ayeka stood in her traditional thrust position and shot forward with amazing speed. Patterson leapt over her. She spun and met his own attack. The two began swinging quickly blocking each other's moves adeptly on both sides. The crowd watched in awe of the two as they kept going. Seven minutes later the two slid apart facing each other again.  
The crowd let out a sigh as the tension slipped away again.  
Ayeka began to laugh surprising everyone.  
"Is she getting high off this or something?" Mike wondered aloud.  
"So..you having fun yet?" Ayeka shouted at the battle ready Patterson.  
"Fun? I don't fight for fun," Patterson said.  
"Oh come on.." Ayeka said. "You must enjoy this, or else you wouldn't be as good as you are"  
"I disagree," Patterson said.  
"Yeah! You don't become an expert martial artist because you enjoy it!" Raye said.  
"That's right. Discipline means separating yourself from emotion with your skill," Rick said.  
"Ah..I see.." Ayeka said. "That maybe how you learned it. However, emotion can add to skill. Can't you see that with him? You see..emotion can hurt or harm you. Too much of any emotion can distract you, cause you not to think as you should. But just the right amount used effectively can make you an even better fighter"  
"She's right," Lita said. "I've been studying that art. If you can control say anger into a weapon, you can double, maybe triple your true strength"  
Ayeka nodded.  
"Exactly," she said. "And..that's what I do. Only by gaining some modicum of satisfaction from my fights, it allows me greater endurance"  
"Are you going to keep fighting or not?" Seiya asked.  
Ayeka's grin disappeared. She flew forward. Everyone dived out of the way as she stopped feet away from Seiya. A first held inches away from Seiya's face.  
"You were saying..." she said.  
"Uh..nothing," Seiya said.  
With all attention drawn from him Patterson grinned at the state of affairs and then resumed his customary scowling.  
"That's all for today," Ayeka said. 

The group all moaned.  
"Nothing gets settled yet again," Melvin muttered.  
"Looks like we came back at a good time ey?" Mike said.  
"Great fun," Steve said.

Later that day.  
"Hotaru you wished to see me?" General Patterson said. "What can I do for you"  
"I was wondering if you might do all of us a favor," Hotaru said.  
"All of us"  
"The scouts in general"  
"Ah..what kind of favor"  
"Find all the information you can on Ayeka Mizuno"  
"Ayeka Mizuno? Why?" Patterson asked.  
"I do not trust her"  
"Hotaru..what leads you not to trust her"  
"I have powers that allow me to sense things...you know this. It is warning me about her"  
"I see.." General Patterson said. "You're afraid she has something do with the evil forces"  
"That is what I fear"  
"I'm not sure you're right about this. However, I'll look into it"  
"Thank you," Hotaru said and got up to leave.  
She walked out.  
Patterson sighed. I was hoping this wouldn't come up. He thought.

As Hotaru walked down the hallway. She was having thoughts of her own.  
What is he hiding? She thought to herself. It is obvious it was something. I wonder. Maybe there is more to this then I suspected. I will have to wait and see what he finds. If he finds anything. And even then I will not know whether to trust his information or not. Interesting. What have I uncovered?

"Have you managed to write anything yet?" Michiru asked.  
"No, I've been distracted," Greg said.  
"I see..well it can be hard to start sometimes," Michiru said.  
"Are you sure this is what I should be doing?" Greg asked.  
"Greg..it's not a matter of what I think. What do you think"  
"It sounds good. I just don't know"  
"Greg you not knowing is the whole problem," Michiru said. "You have to experiment"  
"I guess," Greg said.  
"I can see this is going to take some more work," Michiru said. "I guess I'll have to enlightening you again"  
"Oh..sorry"  
Michiru smiled.  
"Yes..we've got a lot of work to do I see," she said. "But it's worth it"  
"Why.." Greg said. "Why's it worth anything"  
"I don't know exactly why...but I'm sure it will become apparent soon enough," Michiru said.  
"Oh..okay.." Greg said. "I..wish I wasn't like this..so cautious..I mean..I..feel strange"  
Michiru nodded. "Yes I know..it can be tough sometimes, finding out where you fit. Afraid to stick your neck out. I don't blame you. I mean the world can be troublesome sometimes"  
Greg nodded.  
"But still, I think I'm going overboard a bit," Greg said.  
"It's good that you recognize that," Michiru said. "Don't worry, I'll crack you out of your shell"  
"Uh..thanks.." Greg said.  
And heading down a sidewalk blocks away.  
"So..then I said to him.." Mike began.  
"Just let it go," Steve said.  
"Ehh..fine..so where we going anyway"  
"Lita's house. I wanna see how's she doing," Steve said.  
"Good idea," Mike said. "Checking up on the ex is good"  
"Don't refer to her that way," Steve said.  
"All right..all right..." Mike said. "You stopped being fun the minute we got this recording deal"  
"That's not true," Steve said. "I stopped being fun the minute I met you"  
"Touche," Mike said.  
"Mike..just what is your problem"  
"Birth defect is what we're investigating right now.." Mike said.  
Steve sighed.  
The two headed to Lita's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
"She could just be meditating or something," Steve said. "I'll check her window, see if she's home"  
"Good idea," Mike said. "Check on the ex's window"  
"What did I say about that"  
"I don't remember," Mike said.  
"Can't you be somewhere else"  
"It's within the realm of possibility"  
"What are you two doing down there?" Lita asked sticking her head out the window.  
"Uh..I was beating Mike is that okay?" Steve asked.  
Mike just gave a thumbs up in the direction of the window.  
"Well as long as you don't make that much noise sure," Lita said.  
"You really can't have one without the other," Steve said.  
"He's right," Mike said.  
"You two better come inside," Lita said. "Before you embarrass yourselves"  
"Your advice comes years too late," Mike said.

"So you think you've got what it takes ey Tenno?" The manager of Team 0ZX said looking over Haruka.  
"I like to think so," Haruka said dressed in a racing outfit and holding a helmet in one hand.  
"All right, but I don't let anyone race on my team until they've beaten the shadow racer"  
"The what?" Haruka asked in surprise.  
A figure dressed in a black outfit and wearing a dark helmet emerged.  
Haruka sighed. This is not promising at all.  
"HAHHAHHAHAHAH!" the shadow racer laughed. "You must defeat me"  
"All right whatever," Haruka muttered.  
"Hah!" the shadow racer said and hopped on to a jet black bike and sped out onto the race track.  
"Go after him," the manager said. "We'll start the race now"  
Haruka sighed.

Meanwhile at Tokyo General Hospital "So this is what you do? Wait on people?" Taiki asked. "I do more than that," Amy said. "This is all part of sensitivity training. I also follow Doctors around and get an inside look at the way things work around a hospital"  
"But still..Doctors don't bring food to people," Taiki said.  
"That doesn't mean they can't," Amy said approaching the next room. It was guarded by a couple of men in suits.  
"What's this all about?" Taiki asked.  
"Prime Minister Coral's leg is acting up again," Amy said. "You'll have to wait out here"  
The guards looked at Amy's ID badge and then let her in.  
"I know you from somewhere," Prime Minister Coral said.  
"Uh..I'm Amy Anderson, Prime Minister," Amy said.  
"Oh yes, Patterson's sister and the top scoring student in the entire country. It's a shame what you've gone through," Coral said. "Yes..." Amy said. "I go through a lot. Here's lunch"  
"Oh..wonderful," Coral said. "I have a stinking leg injury and I get waited on hand and foot"  
"Sorry," Amy said.  
"Yes I suppose it's nice that they do it," Coral said. "Still I hate hospitals. I've got work to do"  
"We'll try and get you out as soon as we can," Amy said.  
"Yeah, I know," Coral said. "So what has you working here"  
"It's a pre-med program," Amy said. "I'm learning about the work"  
"By bringing me food"  
"There's more to it than that," Amy said. "I.uh needed to see if I'm up to it"  
"Seems to me you're capable of anything," Coral said.  
"Yes...maybe.." Amy said. "But..I really have to get going, the other patients"  
"Don't let me keep you," Coral said.  
Amy headed out the door.  
"So you're with the Three Lights huh?" One of the bodyguards asked.  
"Yes," Taiki said.  
"My daughter likes you," the bodyguard said.  
"Oh"  
"I don't," the bodyguard finished.  
"I get that a lot," Taiki said.  
Amy walked out and they headed down the hall.  
"I appreciate you coming to visit Taiki, but don't you have practicing to do?" Amy asked.  
"Once you've sung a song for the seventieth time it becomes a little innate. Besides there's more to life then idol singing," Taiki said.  
"That's true," Amy said. "But I'd hate to think I was in any way hurting your performance"  
"Not a chance," Taiki said. "If anything you help it"  
Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a good minute.  
"I really have to keep working," Amy said.  
"Oh...sorry," Taiki said and they kept moving.

Haruka kept her concentration as her motor bike raced around a turn. The Shadow Racer was ahead of her laughing like a maniac. Probably because he was one. She thought.  
She sped up and carefully maneuvered around a turn. The Shadow Racer was getting closer. She hit the accelerator and felt the force of the speed on her. Her eyes narrowed. She shot past the shadow racer and around another turn. "Hah! It's going to take more than that to beat the Shadow Racer!" he shouted.  
Haruka grimaced in annoyance and kept speeding up concentrating on the race track more then on the racer. Four laps to go. She thought.  
The shadow racer was gaining on her though. They shot around the oval racetrack for another lap. Three laps. She thought and looked at her mirror.  
He's getting closer. She thought and hit the gas. She wobbled as she shot around a corner, but recovered. The Shadow Racer moved to slide by her on the inside of the track, but she kept racing hoping to keep him at bay. They shot around the course again.  
Two laps left.  
They were beside each other. The shadow racer started laughing some more and inching up towards her. Haruka glanced at him quickly and tried to get ahead. Shadow Racer kept up with her and inched closer. They bumped. Each wobbled away from each other.  
"You idiot!" Haruka shouted.  
"Hah! I am the Shadow Racer!" her opponent shouted.  
The two kept going around the racetrack. They passed the finish line. One more lap.  
Shadow Racer took the inside hoping to cut below her. Haruka sped up and hoped her skill would pick up. The darkly clad racer moved up towards her again.  
"You fool!" she shouted and kicked him away. He skidded into the infield, the bike slid to a stop and hit a tire barrier. Haruka grinned and raced towards the finish line.  
Elsewhere, several hundred feet offshore in Tokyo bay, was constructed a cathedral. One that had been worked on for years, and now had a highway connected to it.  
"They've cleaned this place up," Michiru said sitting on rock looking back at the city.  
"Yeah.." Greg said. "Hard to believe we fought a massive battle out here"  
"Actually..this makes all the sense in the world," Michiru said. "It is a spooky place isn't it"  
Greg looked at it.  
"Yeah.." Greg said. "And why build a church out here anyway"  
"You've got me. I mean..there is some beauty to the idea. Artistic merit sure..but..still..I don't know. I like to see myself as open minded, but this is baffling," Michiru said.  
"I don't know what they're thinking," Greg said. "You know I guess it's good to have a church like this which can dominate the scenery around it..you know that's what it supposed to do, to symbolize a higher power. But...I never saw religion as needing to be aloof this much"  
"Really?" Michiru asked.  
"Right, take Raye's temple. It does it's job well It has steps, amidst natural setting. Its made from the earth itself. What has been provided...and I respect it more"  
"I guess it's a matter of values," Michiru said. "See this is why I want to help you out. You say things that are worth hearing"  
"Oh..well..I guess it just comes out," Greg said.  
"You're inhibited by a lack of confidence that's all," Michiru said. "We get rid of that, and then we'll be in good shape"  
"I hope so," Greg said. "I really do want to do something with my life. It's just been hard to think of what to do. I do a lot of thinking, not much talking"  
"There's nothing wrong with that," Michiru said. "A lot of people spend too much time talking and not enough thinking, but you..we just need to moderate you a little"  
"Michiru, why are you so interested in this though? I mean..I could understand you wanting to help. I appreciate it. But..you seem overly anxious"  
"I don't know," Michiru said. "I think you're right. I just couldn't tell you why. Maybe I'm just looking for someone to talk to, I don't know. You see Haruka and I...we get along very well..we've had too. But we have our differences. She's always been a little too masculine you know...no that's not what I mean...I don't believe that each gender has different roles. I'm not like that. But..I believe you are given certain natural gifts, and you have to start with those. And then go from there"  
"I see.." Greg said. "I see what you're saying, I think"  
"It can be hard to define my true feelings about it. At least to put them into words, because it's hard to say what I mean"  
"I understand though"  
"You really do"  
"Yeah, I can't put it into words either..but..I know..it's not that Haruka shouldn't..be doing what she does..or anything like that it's just she should..well I don't even know how to put it..without sounding wrong in some way," Greg said.  
Michiru grinned.  
"I figured you'd understand," Michiru said. "Still..we should go. We've both got homework to do"  
"Yeah," Greg said. "Can't forget that"  
"Ah..Haruka I'm surprised.." the manager of team 0ZX said. "No one's ever just kicked him before"  
"You never said I couldn't," Haruka said.  
"That's right, and I don't mind," the manager replied. "The Shadow Racer is insane. You must counter that insanity with ingenuity. Which you did. Welcome aboard"  
"Uh..will he be around...during the competition"  
"Yeah, but he behaves," her new boss replied.  
"Oh..I see"  
"Yeah..don't worry," the manager said.  
"I think I will, just to be on the safe side," Haruka said unsurely.  
"If you like."

"This lull in the action has allowed me to bring another warrior to us," Galia said. The assembled warriors all glanced at her. "Indeed it has," Prince Metalite said emerging from the shadows. "How could you revive him, he is our sworn enemy!" Lead Crow said.  
"The same way I could revive, Coardite and Argosante. We can settle these petty political disputes later, all they want is revenge," Galia said.  
"Absolutely," Metalite said and lunged at her sword drawn. It was blocked at the last minute and he skidded back as Galira stood in front of her sister.  
"You always were a fool Metalite," Galira said.  
"I think we're about to ready to strike again," Galia said. 


	221. 221

Chapter 221 Another beautiful afternoon in Tokyo had been disrupted… "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
The two attacks smashed through the air. "Not fast enough!" Lead Crow shouted dodging the attack and launching some energy bolts of her own. Mercury and Jupiter leapt out of the way.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
"Uh oh!" Iron Mouse shouted scurrying out of the way as the blasts converged. Sailor Uranus leapt at her sword drawn. Iron Mouse backed up quickly avoiding the attacks.  
Golden disks flew from Aluminum Siren as she glided across the battlefield. Sailor Saturn adeptly avoided them and fired back with her silence glaive. Her eyes narrowed, as Aluminum Siren leapt towards her. Saturn leapt into the air and swung her scythe. Aluminum Siren banked out of the way.  
"Brat," Siren snapped and fired off some more bolts.  
"I will destroy you Sailor Moon," Coardite said advancing.  
"We've been through all this before," Sailor Moon said standing her ground, her moon sword drawn.  
"You think you can fight me with that sword," Coardite said holding up his own energy sword. "I can fight Guardian Mercury to a standstill"  
"Actually he did quite a good job of fighting you off," Sailor Moon said leaping forward with Sailor Mars aura, she avoided a swipe of Coardite's sword and did her own spin kick. Coardite narrowly avoided it and swung his claw at her. Sailor Moon dived out of the way and swung her sword at the claw, slicing through it.  
"Eww..." Sailor Moon said understandably.  
"Ehh you'll pay for that!" Coardite shouted and swung at her. Sailor Moon leapt out of the way again and tried to think of her next move.  
"Argosante's going to get ya!" the latest Argosante shouted swinging an energy ax. Guardian Saturn dodged it and fired off bolts of energy from his sword. Argosante blocked them with the ax.  
"I am well skilled you know.." Argosante said. Guardian Saturn's eyes narrowed.  
Remember all you've learned. He thought. Have to hit him so I can get an opening for a major attack.  
Argosante grinned. The two faced off amidst the ongoing battle.  
Argosante pushed off. Saturn leapt over him and fired his sword. Argosante whirled and swung forward with is ax. Saturn barely avoided it and fired again. Argosante was nicked. He paused. Saturn fired again.  
"Hmm..." Argosante said and avoided the attack. "You are going to be a problem I see"  
On a hill overlooking the battle, Galia stood watching intently wondering if today she might achieve the victory no one before had. Sailor Moon rolled backwards as Coardite swung at her repeatedly. She let out a screech as she avoided the next attack. An energy blast flew at her. She screeched and jumped out of the way again. Prince Metalite jumped into the fray. "Oh no..Metalite too.." Sailor Uranus muttered and turned away from Iron Mouse leaving Neptune to handle her.  
"More bad news," Sailor Moon said.  
A rose smashed into the ground. Everyone looked at it, paused slightly, and then the evil forces attacked again.  
Tuxedo Mask looked on in surprise.  
"It just doesn't have the intimidation value it used to," Guardian Mercury muttered running by him.  
"Guess so," Tuxedo Mask said and followed.  
"Come on Guardian Saturn...let's see what you really got," Argosante said.  
Saturn's teeth clenched. Argosante charged again. Guardian Mercury swept in between them stabbed Argosante and then kicked him for good measure before leaping at Coardite. Coardite barely avoided the attack and the two soon sparred. Prince Metalite advanced on Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon.  
Uranus launched a blade of light. Metalite knocked it aside with an energy blast and unleashed his own attack. The two jumped out of the way. Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses. Metalite flew over them and dropped towards Tuxedo Mask firing energy as he did so. Tuxedo Mask leapt upward and launched his staff. The two collided and crashed to the ground and began to brawl.

"Revenge will be mine!" Coardite shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Guardian Mercury muttered swinging two swords at once. Coardite stepped out of the way. Guardian Mercury quickly stepped backwards as he sensed another presence. Galira jumped in front of Coardite.  
"I will handle this," Galira said.  
"He's mine," Coardite said.  
"Not anymore," Galira said.  
Guardian Mercury charged both of them. They both quickly dodged his attacks. A golden blade of energy flew at Coardite as Sailor Uranus moved into battle. The two were soon fighting in another part of the battlefield. Galira held an energy sword out in front of her.  
"I will not need my powers to beat you, just skill," she said.  
Guardian Mercury grimaced and readied his two swords. Galira attacked. Guardian Mercury blocked them and soon the two were parrying at a high rate of speed.  
"This is getting out of hand," Sailor Moon observed and wondered what to do amidst the chaos. Tuxedo Mask and Metalite were exchanging punches nearby.  
"Guess I'll do what I can there," she said and drew her moon sword before hurrying into the action.  
"Hah! Argosante cannot be wounded so easily!" Argosante said.  
"You are bleeding," Guardian Saturn muttered.  
"Flesh wounds are not real wounds!" Argosante said and charged. Saturn sighed and met him in battle.

"New plan, you just draw her towards me"  
"All right.." Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Storm blast"  
Lead Crow leapt out of the way of the attack and charged Mercury. Jupiter moved to intercept, but Lead Crow knocked her aside. Mercury ducked out of the way as Lead Crow fired at her, and continued to pursue. Fog began to fall. Lead Crow dispersed it with a blast of energy. Jupiter leapt out of the dissipating mist. Lead Crow tried to duck. A wound slid across her arm as lightning slashed across it. Lead Crow let out a random scream and unleashed an energy attack blasting Jupiter back across the battlefield.

This is not accomplishing anything. Galira thought as she and Guardian Mercury continued to spar. Galira formed a ball of energy in her free hand. Guardian Mercury flipped backwards and fired. Galira blasted away the attack and then jumped back.  
"We're getting out of here!" Galia shouted and fired a blinding blast of energy into the air. The enemy retreated.  
"We could follow them," Sailor Uranus said.  
"In our condition, I wouldn't suggest it," Sailor Moon said. The scouts had been relatively beaten up.  
"Ehh..that group just keeps getting bigger," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Good thing you showed up," Sailor Uranus said to Tuxedo Mask. "We needed to the extra fire power"  
"I try my best," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"You're not hurt are you?" Sailor Moon asked with concern.  
"It'll heal," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Who was that you were fighting Guardian Mercury?" Sailor Mercury said. "What happened"  
"She's trying to conserve her energy and believe me she can," Guardian Mercury said. "Her swordsmanship is amazing." "You're actually in awe?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"She's almost as good as I am," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Almost?" everyone asked.  
"Maybe as good," Guardian Mercury said. "That's what we thought," The group replied.  
"Great, now you have two girls who can match you skill for skill," Jupiter said.  
Guardian Mercury just sighed.  
"Did we miss it?" Sailor Mars shouted as Venus, and the Starlights hurried up.  
"Yep, again," Sailor Jupiter said. The other scouts sighed.  
"We're here!" Guardian Neptune cried as the three Guardian scouts leapt over a hill.  
The others glanced at him.  
"Good job everyone!" Neptune added.

"Why did we retreat?" Prince Metalite asked. "We had them"  
"We did not," Galia muttered. "They would have taken us to the limit. We might have killed them all, but I would have lost the majority of you in the process. There are nine other scouts out there we have not heard from"  
"Then let us take care of them first," Metalite said.  
"I agree," Coardite said. "Where are they"  
"It is too risky. Sailor Moon is the most dangerous of the scouts," Galira said. "As long as she lives we are never safe"  
"Then let's attack her personally," Coardite said.  
"Yeah we know who she is," Iron Mouse said.  
"And don't you think the scouts are aware of that?" Galia said. "I am not going to make the mistakes my predecessors have. You can all go"  
The group headed away leaving Galia and her sister alone.  
"You shouldn't have come," Galia said.  
"Our empire will rise or fall whether I am standing in the palace or not," Galira said. "You were meant to stay behind and deal with any surprises," Galia said.  
"I don't think that's the best place for me to be," Galira said. "Well you are here now, the damage has been done," Galia said. "What do you think our next move should be?" "An interesting question," Galira said. 

The next morning. "I wonder where everyone is," Amy said looking around the classroom.  
"Good question," Lita said. "I hear we're getting another new teacher today"  
"Makes you wonder what happened to Setsuna," Serena said.  
"She's probably doing what she normally does," Amy said.  
"Still..where's everyone else," Lita said. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, D.V"  
"Greg do you have any ideas?" Amy asked.  
"Nope," Greg said. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Lita said and not unexpectedly was proven correct in her worries as the Galira smashed through one of the classrooms, Sailor Aluminum Siren banked away from the school after dropping her The door to the classroom swung open quickly and Guardian Mercury jumped across a desk and swung his sword. Galira blocked it and the two were soon sparring amidst the chaos of the room.  
"Let's get out of here," Lita said.  
The four scouts moved towards the door as did the rest of their panicked classmates.  
"Uranus World Shaking!" came a shout. Down the hall a yellow ball of light smashed along the floor towards Prince Metalite.  
"Maybe not.." Serena said as the four pulled themselves back inside the room along with the other students.  
"Mercury! Force of Solitude"  
The energy blast hit Galira and blasted her out the window. Guardian Mercury dropped a smoke pellet into the room and followed leaping to the ground.  
"There we go," Serena said and the four pulled out their power sticks while the smoke enveloped the room.  
Up on the roof of the building, Sailor Neptune was shooting blasts of energy at Aluminum Siren while avoiding attacks from Lead Crow and Iron Mouse at the same time.  
This is getting annoying. She thought.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted launching a wave attack. Iron Mouse dived out of the way. Lead Crow leapt around the attack and launched her own barrage. Neptune dodged it with a back flipped and kept firing her mirror.  
"Saturn Mist Wave"  
"Hah!" Argosante shouted avoiding it. Saturn swung forward with her silence glaive and met Argosante's energy axe, the two started swinging it at each other.  
"You cannot face me, I have more skills," Argosante said.  
"I don't care," Saturn said and swung her glaive around and fired it seconds before the axe would come down on her. She stumbled out of the way of the attack as Argosante staggered back.  
"Saturn Mist Wave!" she shouted again.  
An energy blast intercepted it and knocked it away. Galia stepped in front of Argosante.  
"You will have to do better than that," She said.  
Sailor Saturn didn't let surprise set in and instead planned her next attack.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap"  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast"  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
Prince Metalite dived out of the way of the attacks and raced down a set of stairs. A wall exploded.  
"That will cost us," Jupiter said.  
"Split up," Uranus said. "Mercury come with me. Jupiter take care of Metalite. Saturn, Sailor Moon, get to the ground"  
The group all nodded.  
Guardian Mercury launched forward blocking Galira's swing with one sword and jabbing at her with another. Galira stepped back and was charged by Guardian Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto who leapt up the street quickly. She flipped back and avoided the attacks. Guardian Mercury whirled to face Coardite who had leapt out of some nearby bushes. The negaverse commander, complete with regenerated claw fired a barrage at him. Guardian Mercury dived out of the way and swung his swords. Coardite blocked them, but Guardian Mercury responded with a spinning combination that knocked Coardite's sword away. Guardian Mercury dug his swords into the negaverse commander and fired.  
The two staggered back.  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast"  
The attack smashed into Coardite and knocked him to the ground.  
Galira raced at the Guardian Mercury.  
Guardian Saturn met her head on with an attack. She slid aside it and swung at him. Guardian Mercury slid into the path of it and blocked the blade. Guardian Saturn spun as Coardite leapt at him.  
"Moon Tiara Magic"  
The golden disc flew at Coardite, he ducked it.  
Sailor Moon hurried up and she and Guardian Saturn faced down the enemy.

"Saturn Mist Wave"  
"Don't insult me!" Galia muttered and leapt quickly knocking Saturn's weapon away and swinging her sword. Saturn was hit and knocked to the ground. There was a moderately sized cut into her shoulder. She let out a shout of pain.  
Three energy attacks flew at Galia, who dodged and whirled towards the charging Inner Guardian Scouts as the former Sailor Starlights raced towards her. Venus and Mars strongest attacks flew in her direction as well. She blocked them all with an energy shield and leapt backwards.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
"Uh oh!" Iron Mouse said and met the attack with a blast of her own. The two attacks exploded knocking the five people on the roof down.  
"A little too much there," Lead Crow muttered. Aluminum Siren dropped to the rooftop.  
"Well...looks like it's showdown time," She said her eyes narrowing.  
Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mercury took up defensive stances. The Sailor Animates also got ready. The roof door blew apart as Prince Metalite leapt through it, Sailor Jupiter leapt after him launching her attacks. Metalite leapt off the roof and started floating.  
"No you don't!" Jupiter said and leapt off grabbing him.  
"You fool!" Metalite shouted as the two fell towards the ground.  
"You are not as good as Guardian Mercury is," Coardite shouted swinging his sword.  
"So what..you're wounded!" Guardian Saturn said firing an blast of his sword. Coardite dived out of the way to avoid it, wincing as he did so. Saturn waited for the next move. Coardite slid forward with great speed knocking Saturn back.  
"I'm still the best!" he shouted. A black figure leapt out of the air and hit him with a black staff. Coardite staggered back to find himself facing Tuxedo Mask.  
"Fine then..I'll take you on too," Coardite said.

Argosante had since struggled towards the wounded Sailor Saturn. The dark haired girl was limping towards her weapon laying several feet away. Argosante firmed his grip on his ax and swung. Saturn leapt out of the way and landed awkwardly by her glaive. Argosante charged. Saturn picked up the scythe with her uninjured arm swung it. Argosante leapt over it and swung his axe. Saturn backpedaled spinning her scythe as she did so. Argosante attacked again. Saturn fired. Argosante was hit in the head and knocked to the ground yet again. Saturn collapsed to the ground.  
Sailor Moon slid to her side. "Enough!" Galia shouted throwing aside another energy blast. "You win again today! I will not give up so easily!" With that her forces retreated. Sailor Neptune dropped to the ground, along with Sailor Mercury. They checked on Sailor Jupiter who was still trying to stand up.  
"I am never jumping off this building again.." She muttered.  
"Saturn you all right?" Neptune asked.  
"I am..." Saturn winced. "I don't know"  
"You okay Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"Sure," Sailor Moon said. "A little confused though. This started and ended pretty quickly"  
"Yeah I know," Tuxedo Mask said. "The outers and Guardian Mercury had figured it out a few minutes ago. They called me. I was nearby"  
"Thanks for showing up," Sailor Moon said. "These guys are getting tougher"  
"I know," Tuxedo Mask said. "But we'll beat em"  
"I hope so," Sailor Moon said.

Later that day in Lita's room.  
"You feeling better Lita?" Amy asked.  
"Ouch..." Lita said. "It's nothing, a few bruises here and there..and everywhere.." Amy grinned.  
"Well you should heal soon," she replied.  
"That's what I'm hoping," Lita said. "Stupid sneak attacks," Lita said. "We didn't used to have to deal with them"  
"The enemies have gotten smarter," Amy said. "And more dangerous"  
"That's true enough," Lita said.  
"I figured I'd stick around keep an eye on you while you heal...who knows what the enemy may be up to," Amy said.  
"Thanks," Lita said. "Hopefully we scared them off for a while"  
Elsewhere. "Hotaru are you feeling better?" Doctor Tomoe asked.  
"I am more than capable of handling my physical pain," Hotaru said lying in bed. "In fact this amount of rest is unnecessary"  
"Oh..yes it is," Tomoe said. "You've got a nasty cut there. Now they say that your scout power will heal it fast, but until then, you just take it easy. Oh...you have some friends here to keep an eye on you"  
He opened the door. Michiru and Greg walked in.  
"You doing okay?" Michiru asked.  
"No worse then usual," Hotaru said. "I hardly consider these wounds to be a problem"  
Michiru grinned.  
"I figured that. With the enemy on the prowl like this, we figured we should keep an eye on you while you rested," Michiru said. "Actually it was Greg's idea.  
Greg stiffened.  
"Your idea is logical," Hotaru said. "Though I am not in need of babysitters"  
"Ah..that's where you're wrong," Michiru said. "You're quite vulnerable right now"  
"I am always vulnerable, you just need to know what weapons to use," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru..just trust me and stop complaining," Michiru said.  
"I am not complaining," Hotaru said. "Merely stating facts"  
Michiru sighed.  
"Hotaru please..we're here to help, please be gracious in accepting it," Greg said.  
"When you put it that way I understand that I am perhaps being rude," Hotaru said. "I'm sorry. You do have a way of teaching me the true meaning of things, Greg, I wish you would continue to do so"  
"I'll do my best," Greg said.  
"Tell you what? Why don't you two talk right now...it would be a good time," Michiru said. "I'll just hang around here...but you two...discuss things"  
The green haired girl headed out leaving the two together.

The War Room.  
'Did you manage to get scans of them?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes," Patterson said typing away at his computer. "I am cross referencing them with previous scans right now"  
"Are you suspicious the same way I am that these enemies aren't at full strength"  
Patterson nodded.  
"There we go.." Haruka said.  
Data appeared on the view screen.  
"They aren't at full strength. All of them are lower then normal," Haruka said.  
"They might be holding back to fool us, still...why do that? If they had their full power they would be capable of fighting us off," Patterson said.  
"Are you sure?" Haruka asked. "I mean the scouts have increased in power"  
"Yes that's true, but that means more when dealing with a single enemy," Patterson said. "The scouts' major powers require their enemy to be weakened already, or willing to accept battle. But the fast moving animates, Argosante, and the like won't be hit with the high powered energy at first"  
"Agreed," Haruka said.  
"So...the battle could go two ways, still..if those enemies were at full power, I think we might win, but we might lose some lives in the process"  
"If this enemy gets stronger we'll have to do all that we can to stop them"  
"I know"  
"Let's go over that data again, I want to be as well up on this knowledge as you are"  
Patterson nodded.

"These wounds are nothing. I do not need to recuperate like this," Hotaru muttered.  
"Sure you do," Greg said. "I mean..sure I guess compared to the way you must have felt emotionally, this might seem like nothing, but it's still pain Hotaru"  
"Pain is subjective, if you don't feel it, it isn't there"  
"Yes, but you can't honestly not feel it"  
"I don't feel it," Hotaru said. "I am able to block out my pain, it allows me to live. When I focus on the pain I can neutralize it"  
"I see." Greg said. "But it must take a lot of concentration"  
"Yes, but as you can see I am doing nothing else," Hotaru said. "But if I were to actually be involved in a worthwhile activity I would not need to eliminate my pain, it would negate itself on it's own, instead I'm supposed to lie here"  
"I know what you mean.." Greg said. "I've felt like that, whether it's true or not"  
"Oh"  
"You know I was injured once, a lot...I just lay there hurting, thinking, there has got to be something I can be doing, even if it did hurt," Greg said.  
"Hmm..so you understand," Hotaru said. "Unfortunately I do not need distraction, I would prefer it"  
"Well what would you do if you could"  
"I don't know, I have no interests," Hotaru said. "I don't remember what they were"  
"Oh..I've had that problem myself," Greg said.  
"How? You're normal," Hotaru said.  
"Uh..well yes," Greg said. "But you're normal too, Hotaru, you just had some unusual things happen"  
"That doesn't matter, why do you have the same afflictions I do? You have not endured what I had to"  
"Well..Hotaru, part of being human is having problems"  
"Yes, that's true, but your problems should be minor compared to someone like me"  
"Well I guess, but just the way things have worked out, I really haven't been sure of my interests"  
"Then maybe you aren't as well off as I suspected"  
"Oh.." Greg said.  
"Perhaps I am making more progress then I thought as well. I always believe that to reach normal humanity you're mind becomes clear, but that isn't true is it?" Hotaru said.  
"I don't believe anyone has a perfectly clear mind, maybe some of those monks or something," Greg said. "But..uh..if that's what you're worried about, that's not a problem, that is normal"  
"Hmm...I guess I have much to think about," Hotaru said. "But I need you"  
"Uh..what"  
"I need you to help me"  
"Like I have before"  
"Yes..you make it all clear"  
"Well okay," Greg said.  
"Thank you," Hotaru said. "Now explain to me why you don't have any interests"  
"Uh..well I can't"  
"Why"  
"Because I don't know"  
"Why"  
"Uh..Hotaru, I don't know..how it works...I just don't know"  
"I see," Hotaru said. "Interesting"  
Greg sighed.  
"No..this is educational," Hotaru said.  
"That's good," Greg said. "At least someone's finding something out."

"So Galia, you're latest plan didn't work," Prince Metalite said.  
"It worked fine," Galia said. "I am still judging the power of the scouts at this time. I have received a good idea of what they are capable of. Now I am ready to move ahead"  
"With what?" Metalite asked.  
"The mission as it was intended. The collection of star seeds," Galia said.  
"How are we supposed to find them Galia?" Iron Mouse said.  
"Yeah, they're pretty hard to find," Lead Crow said.  
"Not anymore," Galia said. "I did some research, and some thought on these star seeds, who might have them and why. My mother didn't even understand them completely, but I did research while she was busy conquering planets. The Earth is a much more complex planet then most of the ones we've invaded, and so it required some higher level thought. Now I have a target for you all"  
"All of us?" Lead Crow asked.  
"Yes, it won't take all of you to get the target, but it will take of all to win," Galia said. "So listen closely.."

It was a rare occurrence, but all the scouts, excepting Setsuna, were sitting around a table in the war room.  
"It's good that we're all here," Haruka said. "It is vitally important that we go into battle with as much information as possible. Galia holds the cards. She decides where the next battle is fought. She attacks when she wants. So we must be able to strike back and strike back hard"  
The group nodded.  
"I hate to bring this up, but where is Setsuna?" Greg said.  
"We don't know," Michiru said. "We assume it must have been vitally important or else she would be around"  
"Logical," Patterson said. 

"So what strategy should we be using right now?" Yaten asked.  
"What we've been doing has worked so far," Steve said. "But can we rely on that?" Seiya asked.  
"Galia's forces are not that strong," Rick said. "Galia has limits to her power, but she also has ways of gaining more. A star seed for example, would amplify her power," Haruka replied. "But she doesn't have any does she?" Lita asked.  
"She could, but we mean if she were to get the ones that are here on this planet," Michiru said.  
"So if we don't stop her, Galia's going to come after us," Lita said. "Eventually yes," Haruka said. "If she figures it out"  
"She will," Patterson said.  
"What makes you so sure?" Lita asked.  
"She is not like her mother. Galia is much more cautious, much more intelligent. She knows what didn't work. It won't take her long to put the pieces together," Patterson said.  
"D.V. what evidence do you have of that?" Raye asked. "I mean I think you have a point, but what do we base it on"  
"It's the feeling I'm getting. That's all," Patterson said.  
"She will figure it out," Hotaru said. "If we let her. And killing her at this point may be difficult to do"  
"So do we have a plan?" Serena asked.  
"Maybe we will soon, what we do have is information to run through," Haruka said.  
"I hate lectures," Serena muttered.  
"Serena, at least try to make an effort," Haruka said.  
"Ehh...all right," Serena said. "Let's get started," Haruka said. Patterson pressed a button and data appeared on the view screen.  
"Now we'll start with Coardite," Haruka said and began to give a detailed description of the enemy, which was just the start. 


	222. 222

Chapter 222 In one of the many SDF research labs, Darien slightly nervously looked over at Doctor Richter who was tapping away at a computer. "Hmm...it's an interesting proposition," Doctor Richter said.  
"Is it possible?" Darien asked.  
"Oh indeed it is," Richter said. "I did some research over these past few days. We developed weaponry based on the negaenergy. We could in theory use it to power a rocket and quite well at that"  
"There are some complex physics involved," Doctor Tomoe said fiddling with a test tube. "Indeed you're right. For that we'd need another expert. Perhaps one of your scientific advisors," Richter said.  
"I talked with them, they seem hesitant, but interested in the possibilities," Darien said.  
"Yes well you see for one thing, we only have so much energy," Richter said. "We have developed ways of reproducing it slowly, but it takes a long to produce so little"  
"Still it throws that law of physics out the window. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, ah..but it can..." Tomoe said.  
"We think.." The two added.  
"Uh okay," Darien said.  
"Come my boy, there is research to be done, to the university!" Richter said.  
"Why are we going there?" Darien asked.  
"Well what better place to do research?" Richter asked.  
"But you have a laboratory," Darien said.  
"Ahh..but a laboratory is only as good as the stuff we put into it," Richter said. "Yes, and the personnel we have working for us," Tomoe said.  
"We need some fresh insights," Richter said.  
"So..off we go"  
"Uh I just have to say it makes me nervous when you two think this much alike," Darien said.  
"We get that a lot," Richter said.  
"You'll get to us," Tomoe said.  
"Or not," Richter said.  
The two laughed. Darien sighed.  
"There you are Artemis," Luna muttered.  
"Sorry..I'm late, I just got off the line with Mina," Artemis said.  
"How is she?" Luna asked.  
"Fine, the tour's going well, she and Raye are having some fun, they've managed to keep from hurting each other too much," Artemis said.  
"That's good to hear," Luna said. "I'm worried"  
"Worried?" Artemis asked. "About this war"  
"Yes..." Luna said. "Galaxia ruled the rest of the galaxy, she was an evil tyrant, however, she kept a lot of other evil forces in check. With her out of the picture"  
"I know.." Artemis said. "We may have to worry about forces from other galaxies, or even within our own that we're not prepared for"  
"And the scouts are so sick of fighting," Luna said. "I don't blame them. They really are doing their best. But just how much can you ask of them"  
"I know, some things gotta give sometime," Artemis said.  
"You know that even though crystal Tokyo may not be in our future for sure, it could still happen. Something overcomes this planet," Luna said. "Or will try to"  
"Unless destiny has been altered too much," Artemis said.  
"Maybe so. But just what was it that was capable of putting the world to sleep like it did"  
"I'm concerned too Luna, but nothing helps by worrying about it. It's too much of a hypothetical situation"  
" I know," Luna said. "Still..I can't help it"  
"I guess we'll have to see what happens," Artemis said.  
"I hate waiting to see that," Luna said.  
"Me too," Artemis said.

Elsewhere in one of Tokyo's many parks. "How's the travel business?" Nephlite asked.  
"Hmm...somewhat annoying," Prince Diamond said. "I think I will attempt to find a new source of employment"  
"Worth a try"  
"So you wished to speak with me"  
"Can you sense what is happening"  
"Destabilization? Chaos...war..yes"  
"We may be called upon to fight again," Nephlite said.  
"Agreed," Diamond said.  
"You willing"  
"Yes, I am," Diamond said. "We will do our best"  
"Yes. So will we...but only when the time comes"  
"Now is not the time"  
"Not yet, but maybe soon," Nephlite said.  
"How soon do you think"  
"Any day now..maybe..or maybe not," Nephlite said.  
"We'll be ready," Diamond said.

Darien had since arrived at Tokyo University. Along with Doctors Tomoe and Richter he headed towards his modest office.  
"This place is kind of a dump," Darien said.  
"Ah..scientists work best in this kind of environment though," Tomoe said.  
"Yes, if it looked too nice, we might forget we actually needed to work," Richter said.  
"Uh huh.." Darien said. "Well..anyway..sorry about the mess anyway"  
A wall exploded.  
"Ah..explosions, I miss the university," Tomoe said.  
Darien's eyes narrowed.  
"Darien Shields...I assume," came a voice. Out of the smoke Galia emerged flanked by her allies.  
"HAH!" Richter shouted drawing a strange looking gun.  
He began to open fire, sending bolts of negaenergy flying at the enemies in front of him. Tomoe drew a similar weapon and fired at the others. The group all ducked.  
"Annoying fools!" Lead Crow shouted and hit the three with blasts of energy they fell to the ground.  
"Thank you Lead Crow," Galia said raising her arms and aiming her bracelets at Darien.

Several miles away, Serena awoke with a start as he communicator went off telepathically in her head. She leapt up and answered it.  
"Serena, you need to get to the University now!" Patterson said with a complete lack of stoicism. Serena's eyes widened.

"Ah..." Galia said watching as a golden object floated above Darien's head. "It's not a dud is it?" Lead Crow asked.  
"Amazing," Iron Mouse said. "I never thought I'd see one of these"  
Darien lay unconscious.  
"Won't he turn into a farce?" Aluminum Siren asked.  
"No," Galia said. "The holder of a star seed does not become one"  
"So now what?" Metalite said.  
"Now.." Galia said. "We all get what we want"  
She held up the star seed. It flashed as energy began to flow through her.  
"What's happening?" Coardite asked.  
"I wonder.." Metalite said.  
Galia grinned as she felt herself growing more and more powerful.  
"Now she's even more powerful," Lead Crow said.  
"Do you think she'll make us more powerful too?" Siren asked.  
"Only if it suits her," Lead Crow said.  
Elsewhere. Haruka and Michiru's convertible shot through the streets. All eight of the scouts, who weren't performing in a concert, had crowded into it.  
"We really should have been more concerned with transportation requirements," Sailor Neptune said.  
"That's something to worry about for the future," Sailor Uranus said. "I've got us a police escort. It'll meet us several blocks ahead," Guardian Mercury said.  
"How is he?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"They've got his star seed," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Oh no..can he live without it?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"We'll get it back Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said.  
"I can't lose him now," Sailor Moon said. "I just won't"  
"We won't let him go," the other girls all said.  
"Thanks," Sailor Moon said. "Can't you go any faster"  
Several police cars swerved out in front of them.  
"We can now!" Uranus said and put her foot down. The cars shot down the road.

Galia stopped absorbing the energy. She tossed the darkened husk of the star seed at Darien's limp form and grinned.  
"How interesting that my mother kept him as a close servant to her, and didn't even realize. But now...I have that power.."

"This isn't good," Guardian Mercury said.  
"What?" Sailor Moon said hysterically.  
"Come and get us Sailor Scouts!" Galia shouted into the camera.  
"What?" Guardian Mercury said in surprise as the screen went blank. "She's disrupted the transmission," he said.  
"She can do that?" Guardian Saturn said in surprise.  
"That is the least of our problems," Sailor Saturn said.  
"You're right it is. We've gotta save Darien," Sailor Moon said.  
"We're almost there," Sailor Uranus said.

"Now..is everyone happy?" the Galia said.  
Her soldiers grinned.  
"It's time to set a trap," She said. "Listen carefully, and don't get cocky. These are the scouts, they've beaten everyone who has faced them before. Even with our powers they are still dangerous. Now here is what we're going to do."

The convertible carrying the eight scouts raced into the university surrounded by their police escort.  
"This is definitely a trap," Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, Guardian Saturn, and Guardian Mercury all said in unison and were all surprised by the strangeness of it.  
"Jinx?" Jupiter muttered.  
"A trap what kind of trap?" Sailor Moon said.  
"A dangerous one," Sailor Saturn said. "We must be very careful, because even taking precautions our survival is not assured"  
"Thanks for the pep talk," Jupiter said. The car skidded to a stop. The group all got out.  
"What's going on?" Chief Kino said.  
"Move your officers back Chief. It's too dangerous for you," Sailor Uranus said.  
"I'll be the judge of that," Kino said.  
"Trust us," Sailor Jupiter said looking into her father's eyes. Ozaki looked at her and then nodded.  
"Good luck," the Chief said.  
The group all nodded and moved towards the science building.  
"Sailor Moon, you've been in that building before. What's the layout?" Uranus said.  
"We don't have time to stand out here," Sailor Moon said. "I know it's a trap, but we have to go"  
"Sailor Moon, listen to me..we can get in there faster if you just tell me what it looks like," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Narrow hallways..cluttered stuff everywhere, a lot of offices," Sailor Moon said.  
"I've been here once before, it's practically a maze," Sailor Mercury said.  
"They've planned this well," Sailor Neptune observed.  
"Sailor Saturn? You sensing anything?" Uranus asked.  
"The general sense of them being there, yes, but they are..." she winced as the she felt the pain of her sensation. "They're blocking me"  
"There are probably innocent people in there too," Sailor Mercury said.  
"We should wait for the others," Guardian Saturn said. "I can't wait any longer," Sailor Moon said. Uranus and Neptune grabbed her.  
"Sailor Moon we can't rush into this," Uranus said.  
Mercury and Jupiter looked on remembering a scene such as this years ago on the frozen wasteland leading to the Queen Beryl's palace. "I've got a really bad feeling about this," Jupiter said.  
"Me too," Mercury said.  
"Uranus," Guardian Mercury said. "Let's go"  
"What?" Uranus asked.  
"The two of us. Let's draw them out," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Guardian Mercury there's too many of them in there," Mercury said.  
"We have to break up their trap whatever it is," Guardian Mercury said. "Wait for our signal"  
"Let's go," Sailor Uranus said.  
"I have to come with you, I have to get to Darien!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Keep her here!" Uranus said and hurried off, followed by Guardian Mercury.  
"Let me go!" Sailor Moon shouted. Sailor Jupiter and Neptune held her. She screeched.  
"Let's try our own distraction," Mercury said. 

"Innocent injuries will be unfortunate but maybe necessary," Uranus said.  
"Let's just keep them from being killed," Guardian Mercury said. The two raced into the building firing their swords down hallways and blasting doors open. A wave of energy flew down the narrow hallway. The two spun and dived into doorways. The energy blasted by and exploded.  
The two stood up. More energy flew at them. They dived back into the hallway. The energy flew at them.  
"Uranus..take it!" Guardian Mercury shouted and leapt into the energy attack. It slammed against him flattening. "Uranus World Shaking"  
The attack blasted down the hallway. A large shout erupted from it. Sailor Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren emerged from the adjoining rooms. Uranus spun swinging her sword. The two dodged. Guardian Mercury staggered up and opened fire.  
The battle began.

Mercury and Guardian Saturn took aim and began to fire at the side of the building shattering windows.  
"I hate to do this, but..maybe we'll get lucky," Mercury said.  
"YAH!" came a shout. Coardite, Argosante, and Prince Metalite leapt from the building and unleashed a massive attack at the group. They all leapt out of the way. Sailor Moon took advantage and hurried into the building.  
"I'll get her!" Jupiter shouted racing after her. "Neptune go with her!" Mercury shouted.  
"Good idea!" Neptune said.  
Coardite, Argosante, and Metalite lined up against the two Saturns and Mercury.  
"Foolish enemies," Sailor Saturn said.  
"We don't care about some simple trap," Metalite said.  
"We'll destroy you anyway," Coardite said. "There was no point in keeping our forces divided anyway"  
The six squared off.  
Sailor Moon was since running down another hallway. Jupiter and Neptune raced after her.  
"Be careful Sailor Moon!" Neptune said.  
"His office is nearby!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Watch out!" Jupiter shouted. Galira jumped down the hallway, energy flew from her sword and clipped the three. "Excellent work," Galia said. The three scouts stood ready. Galira and Galia stood in front of Darien's unconscious body.  
"I'll kill you!" Sailor Moon shouted rushing forward.  
Uranus and Jupiter both fired at the enemies. They rushed forward. Jupiter, Neptune, Galira and Galia were soon locked in combat. Sailor Moon limped towards Darien. "Darien? Darien!" She shouted.  
Sailor Moon knelt over her fallen love, holding back tears.  
"Darien? Come on..are you there?" She said. "No one can survive without their star seed!" Galia said breaking away from Sailor Neptune and firing a blast of energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was hit by it and thrown into a wall, she was overwhelmed by sorrow.  
"Jupiter ThunderClap Zap!" Jupiter shouted in anger. She hit Galira over and over again knocking her against the wall. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.  
Galia ducked out of the way, grinning.  
"It appears my trap hasn't worked exactly however..I have what I needed..and now I will destroy all of you'  
She leapt down the hall. Galira followed.  
"What do we do?" Jupiter asked.  
"If they go after the other scouts we have to follow them.." Neptune said.  
"But Sailor Moon.." Jupiter said.  
"I'm sorry Jupiter..we have to let her get through this on her own right now...I know it's..hard.." Neptune said.  
"It's more than that," Jupiter said.  
"I know," Neptune said. "But the others need us"  
Jupiter hesitated and then nodded.  
Sailor Moon lay in shock as the other two hurried off.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted launching an attack. Sailor Iron Mouse dived out of a window, followed by the golden ball of energy right behind it. Sailor Uranus jumped after her.  
A window shattered as Guardian Mercury was blasted through it. Sailor Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren hurried after him. He whirled and fired blasts at them causing them to duck. The two sides were soon facing off.  
"They killed Darien," Sailor Jupiter said. "They'll pay for this"  
The group all nodded.  
"Just try and stop us," Galia said with a grin. "We're more powerful then ever"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted. The battlefield was covered with fog.  
"No way!" Metalite shouted and blasted the fog away before the scouts could make a move.  
A barrage of energy was launched from the enemies. The scouts dodged it and moved to attack.  
Sailor Uranus dived over a spike of energy and through a crescent sword blast at Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse blasted it away with an energy blast of her own and then leapt backward.  
"Come and get me," She said.  
Uranus leapt forward.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune had shouted after avoiding an attack of her own. Aluminum Siren quickly jumped into the air to avoid it. Neptune fired off a shot from her mirror, but Siren knocked it away despite her vulnerability and instead rained energy down on Neptune, who barely avoided it.  
Sailor Saturn swung her mist wave at Lead Crow. Lead Crow grinned and jumped over it throwing a barrage of energy disks at the blue clad scout. Saturn leapt away from it awkwardly, but was hit from another barrage as Lead Crow leapt towards her. Saturn whirled and swung her scythe, Lead Crow barely avoided it and hit her again with a blast knocking her to the ground.

Guardian Saturn quickly engaged Argosante. The two swung their weapons at each other and blocked and parried. But Argosante's speed was increasing. Saturn jumped back quickly as Argosante swung his axe. Saturn felt the nick on his arm. I can't possibly keep up with him. I have to.  
The axe flew at him, he dived out of the way again barely, but Argosante kept the onslaught coming.

Coardite unleashed and energy attack wave that Sailor Mercury was unprepared for. Her Ice Storm smashed into it, but only dampened the effects of the attack. She was thrown to the ground. Coardite sent a blast flying along the earth. She rolled out of the way of it as Coardite drew an energy sword and jabbed at her.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she shouted at close range. The mist smashed into Coardite. He let out a yell of surprise. Mercury rolled back. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she shouted. Coardite leapt over the attack right at her. She dodged it and tried to figure out what she could do.

Jupiter and Prince Metalite were trading energy blasts as quickly as possible. Each was doing their best to dodge the other as the attacks went back and forth. "Even if you were to hit me, it wouldn't hurt," Metalite boasted.  
I'm just keeping you occupied. Jupiter thought. Still keeping him occupied until what? They're stronger and we're weaker.

"Come on!" Galira shouted leaping at Guardian Mercury firing barrages of energy as he did so.  
"So much for a sword fight," Guardian Mercury shouted. "Mercury Force of Solitude"  
The two barrages missed their mark. Galira swung forward with her sword. Guardian Mercury met it and the two went back and forth again.  
"HAH!" Galira shouted. A blast of energy hit Guardian Mercury before he could react. He was thrown to the ground.  
"Surprise!" Galira said.  
Guardian Mercury stood back up and fired a massive barrage wincing as he did do. Galira dived out of the way.  
Galia conserved her strength. There was no point in getting involved in the battles. Her minions had things well under control and if that changed, well, she'd do something. Still..the scouts would soon exhaust their energy, and her forces would destroy them. She grinned. This is what she had been waiting for. She avoided the black wave of energy that flew at her from an angle and whirled. Sailor Pluto dropped to the ground.  
Galia grinned.  
"Well..all right..but I promise you, you will not survive this," Galia said.  
"I don't particularly care what you think," Sailor Pluto said swinging her staff and unleashing energy as she did so.  
"Now that isn't going to work!" Galia shouted and swung forward with her own sword. Sailor Pluto blocked it, but Galia reacted and cut Pluto on the arm. Pluto returned with a swing of her own, but Galia kept swinging.

Pluto swung into one of Galia's attacks taking the hit, she fired her staff anyway. Galia backed off. Pluto winced.  
"Hmm...it won't save you in the end," Galia said.  
"Maybe not.." Pluto said.  
Four energy blasts flew at Galia. She leapt away in surprise. The four negaverse Generals landed beside Pluto.  
Galia grinned.  
"So there you are, I was wondering when you'd get involved," she said. She looked around. Her forces had backed off as eight other figures stood ready for combat. The Dark Moon warriors.  
"Oh..you too..." Galia said. "Well..I happen to know all of you might have been some dangerous enemies once. But no longer! I will swat you aside!" Massive attacks flew from the enemies. The Dark Moon and negaverse warriors unleashed their own attacks. Malichite drew his ultraviolet energy blades and swung at Galira. The two were soon brawling. Zoicite drew her own blade of ice and started fighting with Argosante. Jaedite and Nephlite began launching attacks at Coardite. Prince Metalite faced Prince Diamond energy for energy. Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, and Aluminum Siren stood off against the four sisters. Rubeus, Emerald, and Saphire launched attacks at Galia herself. "No matter!" Galia said leaping forward and swinging her sword quickly. The three Dark Moon warriors, could only try to avoid the attack at their best. The scouts all did their best to recover as their former enemies fought for them.  
"Pluto where have you been?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
"There's no time for that, we have to develop a plan, they can't hold out for very long," Sailor Pluto said. "Their power is maybe a quarter of what it used to be"  
The battle ended quickly, the Dark Moon and negaverse warriors were heavily wounded. Galia's forces were slightly wounded as well.  
"Now..with all the interruptions over.." Galia said. Her warriors attacked. The scouts once again went on the defensive the best they could. This time Guardian Mercury leapt at Galia instead of Galira. Guardian Saturn slid in front of the sword fighting warrior knowing his chances were few. "Very well, I will kill you first," Galira said.  
In surprise three colored blasts swung into Galira from behind. Guardian Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto dropped to the ground.  
"Let's give er a gang beating!" Pluto shouted. The four Guardian's attacked Galira all at once. Galira grinned and faced them down.  
"The outer Guardians, thank goodness," Sailor Pluto said. But will they be enough? She thought avoiding Argosante's quick axe attack. "We've gotta do this for Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted.  
The scouts kept fighting, harder, and harder. The enemy forces kept fighting back.  
"We can keep going much longer then you can!" Galia shouted swinging at Guardian Mercury.  
"More reason for us to end this now!" Guardian Mercury shouted swinging at her swiping a cut across her cheek.  
"YOU!" Galia shouted and swung back with a massive fury. Guardian Mercury blocked it as she hacked at him.  
"I'll destroy you!" She shouted.  
"Anger is your worst enemy!" Guardian Mercury shouted cutting her arm and leaping out of the way. Galia fired her sword rapidly. "You'll pay for this," she shouted and charged at him.  
The scouts were losing. It was obvious. Despite their efforts, they couldn't avoid the attacks and match the strength of the star seed powered enemies. Sailor Jupiter was on one knee firing back at the animates. Guardian Pluto stood beside her fending off attacks. The new arrivals had stemmed the tide, but not enough.  
"Finish them!" Galia shouted backing up. Five energy blasts hit her dead on and knocked her to the ground. She fell and shouted. The inner Guardians leapt to the ground flanked by Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.  
"Oh geez..them too," Lead Crow said.  
"Galia..what do we do know?" Prince Metalite, covered in bruises asked.  
"Retreat," Galia said and winced. The group all hurried off. "Looks like we arrived just in time," Guardian Venus said.  
"Sailor Pluto..Darien...is.." Jupiter said weakly.  
"I know.." Sailor Pluto said. "You all recover..I'll find Sailor Moon"  
"What about Darien?" Sailor Mars asked worriedly.  
"They got his star seed," Jupiter said suppressing tears.  
"...then there is no hope?" Guardian Jupiter said.  
"That's not true," Sailor Mercury said wincing. "Sailor Moon can follow Darien to the afterlife, she can bring him back"  
"That's right..I hope it is," Sailor Mars said. "I see..." Guardian Jupiter said. "Then maybe there still is a chance"  
"But she only has so much time to do it," Sailor Mars said. 


	223. 223

Chapter 223 Sailor Pluto crept through the damaged science building, darkened by the fighting. Sailor Moon huddled in the darkness crying.  
"Sailor Moon.." Pluto said.  
"I..." Sailor Moon said.  
"We can save him..but you have to go"  
"I.." "You know Sailor Moon...you know what you can do.." Sailor Pluto said.  
Sailor Moon stood up slowly and collapsed.  
"Sailor Moon..come on..don't give up on him. He needs you," Sailor Pluto said.  
Sailor Moon nodded. "I will.." she said.. "I'll"  
She began to crawl across the room towards Darien. "I'm..going.." she said. There was a massive flash of light and she disappeared. Sailor Pluto watched her go and then fell to the ground staring at the gash in her chest.

Serena found herself on the streets of Tokyo wearing a strange outfit.  
"I know Raye described this place..but it's so unreal," She said. "Now where's Darien"  
"Ah..impatient aren't we?" the Guide said appearing in front of her.  
"Wouldn't you be if your true love was dead and you wanted them back?" Serena said angrily.  
"Hmm..I suppose so..but then again that's why you're here isn't it? Let's be on our way then," the guide said.  
"Where are we going"  
"Tokyo University..where your love is," the Guide said.  
"Shouldn't we take a car or something?" Serena asked.  
"Sorry...you can't drive, and neither can I," the Guide said.  
"Yes, but what about someone else driving"  
"That could work," the guide said. "But you would have to find such a person that would drive you"  
"I will," Serena said and walked over to where a man was standing by his car.  
"Hello...sir"  
"Yes...what a pity such a young girl like yourself has died at a young age.." he said.  
"No, no I'm still alive," Serena said.  
"But you're here"  
"Yes, it's complex..listen..could you give me a ride"  
"A ride? Where"  
"There's someone I have to see my true love..you see...we were"  
"What do you mean you're not dead"  
"Uh"  
"You must be"  
"All right I am..and I want to be united with my lover in death..all right.." Serena said.  
"Well I guess I should help you then," the man said. "Where is he"  
"Tokyo University"  
"Ah..all right..get in," the man said.  
Serena overcome by her enthusiasm made a thumbs up to the guide who hurried up.  
"Uh..he's with me," Serena said.  
"Uh..okay.." the man said as the two got in.  
"Well..this is surprising," the guide said.  
"No one can resist me," Serena said.  
"Whatever," the guide said.  
"Isn't this a nice car?" The man said as it pulled away from the curb. "Uh..sure is," Serena said.  
"Yeah.too bad I had to go and drive it off a pier..ey?" the man said.  
"Some people gain a sense of humor about their demise," the guide said.  
"That's awful," Serena muttered.  
"So how'd you go?" the man asked.  
"Me...uh well.." Serena said. "I..uh..poison"  
"Poison?" the man asked.  
"Yeah, it's really not a good story..if you please..we shouldn't talk about it," Serena said.  
"All right, if you insist," The man said. "We'll be there in no time"  
"Just don't drive off a pier again all right?" Serena asked.  
"Sure.." the man said. "Fortunately we're nowhere near water"  
Serena sighed.  
"There were other people on the street you know," The guide said.  
"You're not a lot of help you know that. Raye didn't like you very much," Serena said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, how is she doing?" the guide asked.  
"Fine, fine, she's a big star now. And Rick is doing well too," Serena said.  
"So did he have a spiritual revival like most of our resurrected types do"  
"Nope, not really," Serena said.  
"He what"  
"Sure, almost like nothing had happened," Serena said.  
"That's very strange," the guide said.  
"Well..that kind of stuff's been known to happen," Serena said. "We're a pretty weird bunch"  
"And yet they let you protect the planet," the guide said.  
"Uh huh," Serena said. "Say..I remember Raye told me something else, about how all our old enemies showed up and tried to get us, and we couldn't use weapons or anything"  
"Well yes, that is an unfortunate consequence. I fear that when you arrive at the university you will have to face some old demons of yours," the guide said. "And how am I supposed to stop them without anything to fight them with?" Serena asked.  
"There are ways," the guide said.  
"Which you didn't bother to tell Raye"  
"It wasn't necessary, she had friends to help her out"  
"I'm sure I will too"  
"If you do it'll make things easier," the guide said.  
"Wonderful," Serena said. "I won't let them stop me though. I can't"  
"Yes..well..we'll see. Bringing someone back from the dead isn't supposed to be easy," the guide said.  
"It was pretty easy for Raye"  
"Raye had different circumstances"  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean that she had experienced so much death, that she understood it better. She also received an easier road because of that," the guide said.  
"Oh.." Serena said. "I've never faced real death before"  
"That's right," the guide said. "And as such...you're task will be harder"  
"But wait..I've faced the fear, I've almost lost my friends and my own life tons of times. Doesn't that count for something"  
"Well yes, but"  
"But what? And doesn't it help Darien that he's had to deal with it"  
"Well..I..don't really know how all the rules will work out in this situation"  
"You're supposed to be a godlike god or something! How can you not know"  
"This is very complex," The guide said. "We don't get many resurrections"  
"Raye's right, you are no help," Serena muttered.  
The car skidded to a stop outside the gates of Tokyo University.  
"Why can't you drive in?" Serena asked.  
"Not sure, I just can't," The man said. "Sorry"  
"Here we go.." Serena said and got out. The guide followed.  
"Something tells me this is where the trouble starts.." she muttered.  
"That we agree upon," came a voice. Serena shuddered as Queen Beryl appeared in front of her.  
"How nice of you to come right into our grasp," Beryl said as around her appeared the numerous youmas, daimons, and other monsters that she had destroyed in all the time that she had been Sailor Moon.  
"Uh...how am I supposed to fight all of them...I couldn't even if I was Sailor Moon," Serena said worriedly.  
"You can't fight us," Beryl said. "And you have to face us to get to him"  
Serena stared at them worriedly.  
"There's no need for such dramatics!" came a shout. Standing beside a police car were several figures that Serena recognized.  
"Mister and Misses Hino…Grandpa Hino….Mister and Misses Patterson," Serena said in surprise. "You recognize us?" Mister Hino asked.  
"I've seen pictures, and who could forget Grandpa," Serena said with a smile. Raye's grandfather grinned at her.  
"And we're not alone," Grandpa Hino said. "We couldn't just let you get beaten like this, so we brought along some friends to help you out since you've done so much for so many people"  
"Oh.." Serena said in surprise.  
"This is strange," the guide said.  
A mass of people emerged from the street heading towards the city.  
"What is happening?" Beryl snapped.  
"Simply that most of the population of Tokyo that has ever existed is coming to her aid," Mister Patterson said. "Now...you maybe all powerful, but prepare for combat"  
"Uh Serena dear, you might want to get up here.." Misses Patterson said. And the group lifted Serena on top of the police car. A mob of citizens from various points in history rushed forward and swamped the youmas.  
"You brat!" Queen Beryl shouted. "This isn't over"  
"I think it is," Serena said. "But how am I supposed to get in there now"  
A helicopter hovered overhead.  
"Wow..you've got everything in the afterlife," Serena said.  
"Yes...just be careful up there..the pilot crashed one too many times," the guide said. "Thank you all," Serena said.  
"You've preserved the planet's future, everyone owes you," Mister Hino said.  
Serena got into the helicopter and it lifted towards the science building. It landed and Serena rushed in the door and down the hallway. Darien stood there speaking to two people. Serena watched in surprise.  
"His parents," She said to herself and slowly approached.  
"Serena," Darien said seeing her. "You came for me?" he asked sensing she wasn't dead.  
"Uh..yeah..you didn't expect anything else did you?" Serena asked.  
Darien smiled.  
"Serena, meet my parents," Darien said.  
The two nodded.  
"So this is the girl you're going to marry," his mother said. "She seems like a good choice"  
"Especially after she came all this way for you," his father said.  
"Yes, that's why I love her," Darien said. "I guess we should go..don't want to get Serena caught here"  
His parents smiled.  
"Yes, go live your life," his father said.  
"Remember we love you," his mother said.  
Darien hugged them and Serena and he walked back out of the science building.  
The brawl continued outside.  
"What's happening?" Darien asked in surprise.  
"Uh..long story," Serena said.  
"Time to go," the guide said.

Pluto, watched as Sailor Moon stirred and woke up. Darien's eyes opened and he began to stand up.  
"Oh Darien!" Sailor Moon said hugging him.  
"Serena.." he said.  
Sailor Pluto sighed with relief.  
"I almost lost you," Sailor Moon said.  
"But you didn't," Darien said.  
Sailor Moon said nothing, but continued to cry and hug him. Darien just embraced her for as long as she needed it.

Juuban High School, the next day. "Setsuna it's good to have you back," Principal Oksua said. "But I have to ask, is everything all right? You were gone for quite a while"  
"Everything's fine. I don't think anything like this will come up again," Setsuna said. "I'm sure of that"  
"All right," Oksua said. "You feeling okay today"  
"Just a little weak that's all," Setsuna lied. Her wounds were healing quickly, but not quickly enough as far as she was concerned. She sighed.  
"I'm sure you're class will be glad to see you," Oksua said. "We've had to put you all in a different room while the construction goes on"  
"Oh..yes..I figured," Setsuna said. "Uh..you don't have to accompany me, I can make it"  
"Yes, that's true, however, even though I know you are their teacher and all some strange things have been going on. I'm just keeping an eye on it," Oksua said.  
"Oh..I see," Setsuna said. "Let's not keep them waiting ey"  
Setsuna nodded slowly. They walked into the new room. "Hello class," she said.  
"Hello Miss Meio," The sixteen scouts moaned, amidst wincing because of their wounds.  
"Happy group," Oksua said. "What are you all so down about"  
All sixteen turned and stared at him.  
"O..kay.." Oksua said and headed out.  
"Actually just what is so one upset about?" Melvin asked.  
They glared at him.  
"Mind your own business Melvin," Raye snapped.  
"Actually," Melvin said. "Hmm..fifteen of you...eight girls eight guys"  
The group tensed slightly. Setsuna eyes narrowed.  
"Hmm...all wounded like you are..." Melvin said. "Hmm..I have no idea..weird"  
"Melvin! SHUT UP!" they all shouted.  
"I quite agree," Setsuna said. "Let's begin class, if such a thing is possible. I see we have a new student I haven't met before"  
"Ayeka Mizuno miss," Ayeka said rising from her chair.  
"Ah..I see," Setsuna said. "So you're the one who's been challenging Patterson to all those fights"  
"Yes ma'am," Ayeka said. "Why exactly"  
"Were we starting class?" Melvin asked.  
Everyone growled at him.  
"Please continue Miss Mizuno," Setsuna said. "Why? Because he's the best," Ayeka said. "And I want to test my skill"  
"All right..sounds good enough, but there are places to do this other then school," Setsuna said.  
"Yes, but he's so hard to find," Ayeka said.  
"Point taken. Okay let's get class going," Setsuna said. "Someone tell me where we are"  
There was silence.  
"No one knows?" Setsuna said.  
"We've sort of been thrown off by the different teachers," Amy said and winced.  
"You all right Amy?" Setsuna asked.  
"Um…ah….paper cut," Amy stammered.  
The others sighed at Amy's flimsy excuse.  
"Hmm..well forget the lecture today, I'll have to figure out where we are," Setsuna said and sat down. "Just talk amongst yourselves quietly"  
"Setsuna's acting a bit strangely," Lita said.  
"Hey she gave us a break," Mina said.  
"Yes, but still.." Raye said.  
"She got beaten up too yesterday," Seiya said. "Maybe it has something to do with that"  
"That's probably the answer," Taiki said.  
"So how's your tour been going?" Lita asked.  
"Great!" Mina said.  
"Mina," Setsuna snapped.  
"Sorry," Mina said. "Sure Raye and me had some problems, but then we started singing against each other, and it goes really well"  
"I'm surprised myself," Seiya said. "It really does work"  
"And they are both even better then we thought," Yaten said. "Mina has shown improvement"  
"Thank you Yaten," Mina said happily.  
"So you guys must really like all this," Lita said.  
"It's really been fun," Mina said. "I don't care what you three say about being professional, I enjoy it even if it's hard work"  
"We didn't say we didn't enjoy it," Yaten said. "Just that it wasn't always fun"  
"Yes it has it's highs and lows," Taiki said.  
"Agreed," Seiya said. "Maybe I could help you with your studying Taiki, I mean you probably would like to see my notes from the time you missed these past few days," Amy said.  
"Amy I would be glad to see them," Taiki said.  
"Yeah..you two should meet and exchange notes," Mina said with a grin.  
"Maybe at a nice restaurant overlooking the bay," Raye added.  
"It can be a candlelight studying exercise," Lita said.  
Amy and Taiki blushed.  
"I think that's what they had in mind," Seiya said.  
The group laughed.  
"Don't embarrass me like that," Taiki said.  
"Now that kind of reaction just gives us more of a reason to do it," Yaten said.  
"Speaking purely empirically of course," Seiya said.  
"You're using the word wrong," Amy and Taiki said in unison.  
The group began laughing again.

"So what's wrong Serena, you really look down?" Molly asked.  
"Oh..Molly..I appreciate you asking, but I really don't know," Serena said. "There's so many things I started thinking about"  
"Well if you wanna talk, then I'll listen," Molly said.  
"Not here.." Serena said.  
"Later then"  
"Your house okay"  
"Sure," Molly said.  
"Thanks," Serena said.  
"Setsuna you feeling okay, you look a little pale?" Haruka asked.  
"Probably just the injuries, didn't sleep much last night," Setsuna said.  
"So..where have you been lately?" Michiru asked.  
"On..business," Setsuna said. "Did it turn out all right?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure," Setsuna said.  
"So it's nothing we need to know about?" Michiru asked.  
"Nothing of the sort, don't trouble yourselves," Setsuna asked.  
"Setsuna, something is different with you," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru..please..don't delve into someone else's mind without their permission," Setsuna said with an edge.  
"I cannot control it sometimes," Hotaru said.  
"Try harder," Setsuna said. "I'm just a exhausted that's all. There is a lot that has happened"  
"Well then you should rest," Haruka said.  
"Like I can, I have to work," Setsuna said.  
"Then rest some more out of work. Right now.." Haruka said.  
"Right now..Galia..is around and she's very dangerous..I can't rest..I know what's going on, I'm stuck for a while until we beat her. So let's get on with it," Setsuna said.  
"Uh..yes that's maybe a good idea," Michiru said.  
Hotaru just watched her former mentor with concern.

That afternoon.  
"You look well for a dead man?" Nephlite said walking into Darien's apartment.  
"Don't I?" Darien muttered. "Interesting place the afterlife is"  
"Yes...I'd say so," Nephlite said. "I guess it wasn't bad as I thought. I met my parents again. We talked. You have parents"  
"None I wish to meet," Nephlite said.  
"Oh..sorry to hear it," Darien said.  
"Yeah well"  
"Can I ask for a favor from you"  
"Of course, we owe you all plenty"  
"I'm concerned about Serena. After all this she was pretty shaken up. Could you keep an eye on her?" "I'll do better then that. I'll get some of the others to help too," Nephlite said. "I agree it's best to watch her. For two reasons. One to make sure she is emotionally stable. Second, to protect her. Though I fear we weren't much help in the battle"  
"From what I hear you helped a lot"  
"There is only so much we can do. We can't use much negaenergy or risk losing ourselves to it again"  
Darien nodded.  
"I've felt it. I know what you mean," he said. "Thanks"  
"Sure," Nephlite said. "Don't worry we'll protect her"  
Darien nodded and sighed as Nephlite headed out.  
"We go through too much," he said and laid back on a couch.  
"So much for your plans Galia," Prince Metalite said snidely.  
"My plan worked," Galia said. "Just not as well as I hoped. We got a star seed didn't we"  
"Yes, but the scouts still exist at full strength," Metalite said.  
"True," Galia said. "But we will gain power to beat them. You see Metalite. The Scouts themselves have the star seeds. I'm sure of it. We merely need to get them"  
"Easier said then done," Metalite said.  
"We got Tuxedo Mask's," Galia said.  
"So I assume you have a plan?" Metalite asked.  
"No..not yet," Galia said. "But I will soon get one. I warn you Metalite. I have given you more power, but I am capable of destroying you still"  
"Are you capable of fighting off all of us," Metalite said.  
Galia grinned.  
"That would not be a problem. Besides..Metalite...I revived you. I can undo that revival at any point"  
"You're bluffing," Metalite said.  
"Hardly," Galia said. "Do you think I would be stupid enough not to protect myself. You would do the same"  
"You make a good point," Metalite said.  
"I usually do," Galia said. "We will speak later"  
She headed off.  
Metalite watched her go and grinned.  
She just might pull this off. He thought.

"So Serena, what's troubling you?" Molly asked.  
"Molly, Darien died yesterday"  
"What? How"  
"I saved him though..I resurrected him..we Sailor Scouts can do that"  
"Oh..I see.." Molly said. "Actually I don't, but he's still alive"  
"Yes," Serena said. "I saved him. But..I"  
Serena began to cry.  
Molly watched her friend with concern.  
"I know.." she said and hugged her friend. "Serena..I watched Nephlite die. And I know that even though he's alive today, that it hurt to watch it, to feel what I felt. You don't think it can happen till it actually does. And you wonder can it happen again"  
Serena sniffled.  
"I've lost him so many times, but never like this," Serena said. "I couldn't protect him"  
"Well...Serena...you can't be expected to protect everyone"  
"That's wrong," Serena said. "I'm supposed to. I've saved the world so many times, but I couldn't save his life"  
"You did save him though"  
"But he died anyway." Serena said. "I"  
"Serena..please..calm down..it isn't that bad. At least you got to save him. You were able to do what no one can. Bring a loved one back. You should be happy. You should be thanking whatever powers exist up there for allowing you such power," Molly said.  
"You're right," Serena said. "But..there's just something about it...I can't just..I don't know..it just bothers me," she sniffled again.  
"I know.." Molly said. "You just keep crying all right"  
Serena did just that.  
"Thanks Molly," she said.

Blocks away in a relatively seedy part of the city.  
"Protecting the world..that's what I do.." Setsuna said leaning against a bar. "You a soldier or something?" the bartender asked.  
"Yeah.." Setsuna said. "Yeah..I am..24-7," she said. "You have anything stronger"  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure you could handle it," the bartender said.  
Setsuna pounded on the bar.  
"Trust me.." she said. "I can handle anything. Or maybe I can't, that's why I'm here"  
"Maybe one glass," the bartender said. "But after this, you're cut off"  
"Yeah..you're just doing your job. I just do my job and looks where it gets me. You're a lucky man. The world doesn't sit on your shoulder. Heck..how'd you like to be responsible for this planet"  
"The whole thing?" The bartender asked.  
"Sure..would you want to be"  
"Heck no..I'm just a man"  
"What if you were to be responsible for a lot of worlds"  
"What more than one"  
"Sure...five, seven..ten..earths, all different"  
"You saying you somehow are"  
"And then some," Setsuna said and grimaced. "Maybe I shouldn't give you this then," the bartender said.  
"Last one..then I'll be fine," Setsuna replied and sighed. 


	224. 224

Chapter 224 "Something bothering you Raye?" Seiya asked approaching his friend while troubled by the look of concern on her face. "Seiya, I'm worried about Serena. We haven't seen her for a while and after what she went through," Raye said. "You see Seiya I went through the same thing"  
"I know," Seiya said. "You're distracted though. And I understand..maybe you should take the night off"  
"I can't do that. I'd like to think there are people out there who want to see me"  
"Well then maybe we should cut your work load a bit," Seiya said. "You know..just until things get better"  
"I think maybe that would work," Raye said. "I bet Mina wouldn't mind singing another song"  
"Actually, she's been pretty worried herself. I'm not sure either of you are in that great shape," Seiya said.  
"Mina's worried...well..I guess she should be. I just didn't expect her to be..so..caring..what am I saying. She's a ditz, she's not an idiot.." Raye said. "Seiya me and Mina should really be trying to help Serena right now"  
"Then go ahead. The concert's not until tomorrow. We'll see how you two are doing," Seiya said.  
"Thanks Seiya," Raye said.

Elsewhere.  
"I hope you don't mind us stopping by to see Serena," Amy said.  
"No of course not. I think it's a good idea considering what happened," Taiki said. "Our studying can wait. I've always been willing to accept death. But still..the idea of it, is...terrifying"  
"Now Darien and Rick have experienced it. I guess they got through it," Amy said. "Then again they came back"  
"Yeah.." Taiki said. "The Three Starlights…we've seen our share of death. Galaxia got to many star seed carriers before we could stop her"  
Amy's eyes widened.  
"I guess it hasn't helped our personalities any," Taiki said.  
"I understand," Amy said. "You know on our side we have our share of fighters too"  
"Yeah," Taiki said. "I guess we all have our wars to fight, inside and out"  
Amy nodded.

Darien answered the door and expected it to be Serena, he was surprised momentarily by the figure standing in his doorway.  
"Got a minute?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah," Darien said. Rick walked in.  
"I don't know what to say exactly.." Rick began. "I mean..needless to say..you know why I'm here"  
"Yeah," Darien said. "I guess you had it harder. I mean..you didn't know anyone could come to get you"  
"Yeah.." Rick said. "So did you know she was going to come get you"  
"I knew," Darien said. "I knew even as I died, she would come in for me"  
"I guess that softens the blow. Me..it was just..pain..and watching life slip away...I guess you can say that knowing what's beyond makes it easier to accept. But..I've got a lot to do here. A lot of things I can't do there..I mean..sure it seems like a dream world, but there are limits"  
"I know," Darien said.  
"Darien..it's been a while since I went..but..I've held all that with me. Held some things inside. I didn't tell Raye, or anyone. Can't tell my parents...but..I've tried to be the same old Rick. Still...you saw that time. I ran...most of the time I keep things under control. But..there are times when I can't...control it..the panic hits me. It feels like the end all over again"  
Darien nodded. "Yeah I guess"  
"I mean..both of us.we can't die again. We've got no out card this time. We have one more than most people do..but..still...they say there are things that make you realize your mortality. What can do that more than your own death ey"  
Darien nodded.  
"I know," he said. "I've never been afraid of dying when I've tried to protect her. But dying like that..so meaningless..." Darien said.  
"Yeah.." Rick said. "You died in battle," Darien said. "At least you had that"  
"Yeah..I know..listen..maybe the two of us..should talk you know..some more..or whenever we need to.." Rick said. "Good idea," Darien said. "I think we can help each other"  
"Maybe beat it," Rick said.  
The two nodded.

Lita was about to knock on Serena's door when she found her friends walking up with her.  
"I see you had the same idea," she said. The three nodded. They went in together.  
They found Serena staring out her window.  
"Serena.." Raye said.  
Serena turned.  
"I won't give up," She said. "I won't give Darien up, I won't give any of you up either. No one. Sailor, Guardian, Starlight, anyone...not the person across the street. Or the person miles away. No one.." She said.

"Galia do we have a plan yet?" Metalite asked.  
"Patience Metalite," Galia said. "I'm not going to rush into this. We must plan carefully"  
"Yes, well, you're too slow"  
"I'd watch your mouth"  
"You need me just as much as I need you"  
"Perhaps," Galia said. "But..if you continue your behavior I may be forced to deal with you anyway"  
"I just want to end this battle"  
"Then come up with your own plan"  
"I have," Metalite said.  
"Oh really? Let's hear it then"  
"Glad you asked," Metalite said.

"Any thoughts on what Galia's plan might be?" Haruka asked.  
"I've been thinking through various contingencies, however, she does hold the advantage in knowing where she will strike," Patterson replied.  
"Yes, it will be hard for us to counter her," Haruka said. "Wherever she does attack she will have warriors to use and powerful ones at that. All the scouts will have to converge on one point and fight them off"  
"I don't know about that.." Patterson said.  
"What do you mean?" Haruka said.  
"Consider this. Right now her forces and ours fight to a stalemate, at least theoretically," Patterson said.  
"Uh huh," Haruka said.  
"So why hasn't she struck sooner"  
"She struck before," Haruka said.  
"I'm beginning to believe the star seed's power is not enough to maintain her army. When Galaxia arrived she only used three warriors, and then Tuxedo Mask. Yet Galia showed up and more warriors. Why would she have more energy then her mother the queen"  
"Maybe she didn't. The warriors weren't at full strength," Haruka said.  
"Still they were very close," Patterson said. "Or at least it seems that way. However, putting that aside, now with the star seed she was able to bring all the warriors up to close to full strength and power herself up too"  
"Right," Haruka said.  
"Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren on their own were a match for eight sailor scouts," Patterson said.  
"It wasn't that simple. We would have beaten them both, it was just a matter of time, nothing more. They could hold off four scouts each, they couldn't defeat them," Haruka said.  
"Still..they managed to stall you," Patterson said. "Iron Mouse's true abilities were never tested. We know what Metalite is capable of. Coardite at full power doesn't stand a chance considering I took him to the limit at my weakest point of power. Argosante and Galira both rely on their skills more then power"  
"But Galira has power too," Haruka said.  
Patterson nodded.  
"A full front of scouts at full strength should be able to meet them head on. I believe that fewer than that can stall them"  
"So they do have to be careful. They somehow have to make sure that whatever they do doesn't get the others after them," Haruka said.  
"A task that has grown harder considering the negaverse generals are watching Serena like a hawk"  
"They are"  
"Hadn't you noticed?" Patterson said.  
"No"  
"Well they are..and the Dark Moon warriors are watching the other scouts..periodically," Patterson said.  
"Not me I hope," Haruka said.  
"Why not...if it protects you"  
"I tend to have better then average instincts"  
"That you do..however..we need all the help we can get," Patterson said. "This is a complex game of strategy now"  
"Funny how you would call it a game"  
"It's just a term Haruka. Galia is being cautious. I suspect that the star seed's power is not unlimited, she would probably like to get some more and then she can seal the deal. Until then her strikes have to be productive"  
"I see what you mean. If she wastes energy, she might not be able to get it back," Haruka said. "She probably hasn't attacked till now because that battle took a lot out of her"  
"That's what I suspect"  
"So just where will she strike?" Haruka asked.  
"Wherever she thinks she can win. All the scouts are in the same immediate area right now. She has to wait for one of them to leave it or to get as far away as possible," Patterson said.  
"That presents some opportunities doesn't it"  
"A trap you mean"  
"Of course"  
"I wouldn't try it," Patterson said.  
"Why not"  
"It's worth considering, but we're not in very good shape ourselves"  
"I guess you're right," Haruka said. "Still"  
"I know," Patterson said.  
"So should the scouts keep traveling in groups or what"  
"It is suggested, however that may be hard to do on a regular basis," Patterson said. "I'm all for caution though. Hotaru and Setsuna go off on their own too often"  
"Agreed. Both of them I'm having trouble locating on a regular basis"  
"Hmm.perhaps I should talk to them. Maybe the scouts should get together on this"  
"That might be the best strategy. We need to be as informed as possible. We can't give Galia any opportunities"  
Haruka nodded.  
"You know we don't make a bad team when we get together like this," Haruka said.  
"One wonders how the world works," Patterson said. "We have guests"  
He said pressing a button. One the view screen a shot of Galira and Coardite appeared. They were sitting in a tree down the block watching the house.  
"Should we.." Haruka said. "No..why give away the fact that we know"  
"That's my thinking," Patterson said.

And down the block.  
"He must know we're here," Galira said.  
"Then why hasn't he attacked?" Coardite asked.  
"Because he's insane that's why," Galira said. "Galia told us to watch the house for any strange activity and that's what we're doing"  
"I don't know why I'm paired with you," Coardite snarled.

The next day. Elsewhere "Hmm..I wonder.." Mina said staring at the stage they were to perform on later that night.  
"What?" Yaten said.  
"Maybe I should be on the left, and Raye on the right," Mina said.  
"Why?" Yaten said.  
"Well..because..I like it over there more," Mina said.  
"Why should it make a difference," Yaten said.  
"It just does..I mean..it's not a big deal"  
"Well if Raye is fine with it do it, I don't care really"  
"Yaten that's what I love about you," Mina said hugging him. "You don't care about anything"  
"Why are you hugging me?" Yaten said worriedly.

Elsewhere.  
"Hah! Darien my boy! You've come back!" Doctor Tomoe said laughing. "I see it took more than getting killed to drive you away from a good idea"  
"Uh yeah.." Darien said unsurely. "Listen have you made any progress"  
"Oh..yes..granted it's been a little hard to deal with your professors given that your science building's been trashed, but Richter and I have been working hard," Tomoe said. "I think you'll be surprised at what we've come up with"  
"Really?" Darien asked.  
"Sure, let's have a look," Tomoe said.  
"Okay," Darien said.  
"Died myself once. Pretty annoying affair really," Tomoe said.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Darien said.  
"I understand," Tomoe said and started laughing before sobering up. "Really I do. I'm just unbalanced that's all"  
"I know," Darien said. "Have you thought about medication"  
"Yeah..but they never work"  
"I can believe it"  
"In fact, the pills just make it worse"  
"They do?" Darien asked.  
"Uh huh...you know when I was making all those monsters"  
"Yep"  
"You know how I would come up with ideas?" Tomoe asked.  
"No"  
"I would take some pills, and then..bam..ideas"  
"Oh.." Darien said.  
"But enough about that! It's physics time," Tomoe said.  
"Yeah," Darien said unenthusiastically.

And at Serena's house.  
"So are you going to concert tonight Serena?" Lita asked.  
"I don't know," Serena said. "Dejectedly. I'm really not in the mood"  
"Serena, I know that this has all been very tough on you. Believe me I do. But you gotta get out there. You remember..back when Beryl was attacking and"  
"Yes.. I know.." Serena said. "Getting out did me some good, but Lita..I just don't know"  
"What's the problem?" Lita asked. "I mean we talked a lot, I thought we were making progress"  
"You know that I am tired of having to deal with all this. My friend's lives put in danger, evil forces trying to destroy all I hold dear. And I sit here with all this power and I can do things, but..Lita I want it to end. I want to wipe evil out for good"  
"Well we may never be able to do that," Lita said.  
"Yeah, maybe..but..how can I enjoy myself knowing they're waiting out there somewhere"  
"You've done it before," Lita said. "Heck we all have"  
"I know," Serena said. "But then I just wasn't being careful"  
"That's not true"  
"We left ourselves open," Serena said. "It was fortunate evil never capitalized, but I won't let that happen again. Think about it Lita. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mina, and Raye on stage. Me, you and Amy in the front row. They'll attack us"  
"You don't know that.." Lita said. "Besides the guys will be keeping an eye on us, the outer scouts too"  
"They'll attack us.." Serena said.  
"So if you don't go they'll just attack the rest of us, or attack you because you're far away," Lita said.  
"I don't want to go to a concert just for strategic reasons!" Serena snapped "Well..uh.." Lita said.  
"Up till now we've gotten away with just living our lives..Darien did that..and he died! It can happen to us"  
"Yes, but..." Lita said. "I thought we"  
"Oh we talked..and you guys were right everything you said. But I can't listen..I can't be sure until Galia is dead and all her minions are gone with her. And how do we even know their dead when they come back! What's the good of even killing them in the first place? And what about that? How many lives have I taken"  
"Uh..but"  
"There's no answer you can give that's the least bit satisfying. I began to realize it as I sat here moping. How many creatures have we killed"  
"In war..." Lita began.  
"In war...why should I be fighting a war"  
"Yes but Serena..these were evil forces"  
"Evil forces? The negaverse generals, the Dark Moon? They're not evil now are they? Whose to say those minions they worked for wouldn't have come around too if they had been given the choice"  
"Well..Serena we didn't have time to give them the choice"  
"That doesn't make it right," Serena said. "After all..I want to kill Galia don't I? How do I know she's not misguided too. All of them, Coardite, Metalite even"  
"Well then try healing them"  
"Heal them? While they're trying to kill us all and with all that power of theirs. Fancy that!" "Serena calm down"  
"We're just pawns..just how much evil is there in the world, and how much of it people being manipulated"  
"Serena you're overreacting," Lita said.  
"We.. all would stand there cheering when those youma would vaporize..all nice and clean, no blood, no corpse, just smoke," Serena said.  
"That's because they were just"  
"Lives..in what form I don't know, but they lived. Some of them even had honor and values. Others didn't, and maybe they deserved to die, maybe some of them did. But I'm the one whose supposed to exact punishment? What do I know of that world out there? Lita..we're all killers"  
"We're soldiers"  
"That's what killers are"  
"But we have a reason. We protect this planet"  
Serena stopped, her eyes tearing.  
"I want to fight her.." Serena said. "Galia..alone..the two of us"  
"But.."Lita said.  
"I want her to tell me why she does what she does, I want her to look at me and I want to see if there really is evil in those eyes of hers. Or if she too is just a victim"  
"But..she'll fight you..she'll"  
"I don't care what she does to me. I have to know"  
"But..she killed Darien..aren't her intentions"  
"She killed Darien for a reason!" Serena said pounding her fist on the window. "This is war isn't it Lita? All casualties are acceptable. In her place I'd do the same"  
"What?" Lita said.  
"That's right, I would," Serena said. "It makes sense and look at the power she has. I want to know why she fights, not what she does. I can get my retribution if I want it. But right now I want the fighting to end. I wouldn't care if Galia just left. I would accept it"  
"And what might she do to other worlds? Her mother held the galaxy under her control," Lita said trying to keep calm despite all that was happening.  
"Her mother was evil," Serena said. "I'm sure of that. I looked in her eyes...I saw all that. She was evil, more evil then Nehelenia, more evil then Beryl. I knew..that even with everything that I had in my heart..that I couldn't heal her...I wished it wasn't true, but..." she paused. "But Galia. Galia's a child. How can she know what she truly believes"  
"Serena the chances of you convincing her that.." Lita began.  
"I don't care what the chances are. I'll meet her tonight"  
"But..." 

"I'm going to that concert, but I'll wait for Galia, outside. She'll come," Serena said.  
"I can't just go in and leave you to face her," Lita said.  
"There's no point in going to this concert," Serena said. "Galia will mess it up"  
"I guess so, should I tell the others about all this?" Lita asked.  
"They'll try and stop me. You'll tell no one," Serena said.  
"But.." Lita began.  
"Promise me.." Serena said.  
"As a friend I don't think I can"  
"Lita..Galia won't come if we're all waiting for her"  
"I don't want you to die," Lita said tearing up herself.  
"I won't let that happen," Serena said.  
"And just how would you stop her"  
"You all would protect me," Serena said. "I'm not deluding myself. The outers, the guardians they'll all be waiting. I won't be alone. But I don't want the starlights or Raye, or Mina to know. They have their lives to live, and they can't stop performing"  
"Let me tell Amy," Lita said.  
"Later," Serena said. "No one can stop me"  
"If you insist,"Lita said. "Serena, I can see you've been torn by your emotions and if this will help, maybe we should do it. But I'll be there with you"  
"Fine," Serena said. "But Lita...I don't want to kill anymore"  
"Serena, you did what you had to. Most of those things were just figments of evil. It is sad but they had no consciousness. They lived only to serve," Lita said.  
"It doesn't matter," Serena said. "It is still a tragedy that these lives are conditioned for evil and have to die because of it. Haven't you ever seen it that way"  
"Well yes..but.." Lita said. "I try not to. It doesn't help to do it"  
"No it doesn't," Serena said leaning against her window still and sniffling.  
Sitting on a roof nearby, Nephlite watched the scene with concern.  
"I have to tell the others about this," he said and slid off the roof. He was soon racing away in his car.

Soon afterward Nephlite had assembled as many of the scouts as he could find. "You can't be serious," Haruka said.  
"Serena has lost control of herself," Nephlite said. "All this has caused an upsurge in emotion from her. She's remorseful for all the minions she destroyed"  
"This is strange," Amy said. "We went to see her just a few days ago. This didn't come up"  
"She must have been holding it in," Luna said.  
"Poor girl. It's all hit her at one time," Artemis said.  
"Regardless we can't let her meet with Galia," Rick said.  
"Agreed," Michiru said. "It's too dangerous"  
"Galia will listen to her," Hotaru said.  
"What?" Everyone said.  
"How can you even suggest that.." Haruka began.  
Hotaru raised a hand.  
"Listen to me. Galia is turned towards the side of evil. However, she would at least listen, I know that. If we keep her minions from attacking during this time, the two might converse," Hotaru said.  
"But why would Galia let her talk?" Haruka said.  
"Because Galia has a reason to," Hotaru said. "Which is?" Luna asked.  
"I can't say..I.mean..I don't know what it is, but I know it's there," Hotaru said.  
"So they talk, then what," Malichite said walking up. "Then they fight"  
"Most likely,' Hotaru said. "But if it true that all Serena wants to do is talk, understand Galia in some way. Then maybe that will do"  
"But Serena's more upset then that isn't she?" Amy asked.  
"Serena has some major issues, but maybe this will be an opening," Nephlite said.  
"Where's Setsuna she'd have some advice now," Artemis said.  
"I haven't seen her," Michiru said.  
"We can't wait for her, we need to figure this out now," Luna said.  
"Prince Diamond," Greg said. "Nephlite..just what were your creatures made out of"  
"They were not conscious beings in the least," Diamond said. "Only particles of energy given the will to think as we saw fit"  
"Same here," Jaedite answered. "Serena didn't take away their lives, she just destroyed energy"  
"I disagree," Amy said. All eyes turned to her.  
"Serena knows what she fought. But I fought them too. I've been fighting since the beginning. Those creatures, they had personalities, they were living. Perhaps they didn't have free will, but...," Amy said. "This is not the time to debate this," Haruka said. "It isn't like they were human beings with families and goals in life! They were tools to accomplish goals, just like a computer is to us, or a guided missile"  
"Computers can't scream out in pain," Amy said.  
"Guided missiles don't hesitate or show fear," Greg said.  
Haruka sighed.  
"I know!" She snapped. But how can we solve Serena's problems if we're dwelling on all this," Haruka said.  
"Too late," Patterson said looking at his watch.  
"What?" The room exclaimed.

And several blocks away. Sailor Moon, flanked by Sailor Jupiter stood in the middle of the street. Galia surrounded by her minions stood facing her.  
"I heard you wanted to talk to me," Galia said.  
Jupiter's eyes narrowed.  
"Well..I'm listening," Galia said. "You're own forces are elsewhere, and I must admit I'm curious"  
"I figured you come," Sailor Moon said. "Yes I want to talk to you"  
"Be careful Sailor Moon," Jupiter said.  
"I'm not going to attack," Galia said. "Most of your friends will arrive here within minutes. There's no point"  
"Why did you come?" Jupiter asked.  
"Jupiter..please.." Sailor Moon said.  
"A legitimate question," Galia said. "I've been watching you Sailor Moon. And after what I saw I was curious. Just why do you want to see me"  
"I want to speak with you Galia, I want to learn why you are here"  
"Haven't I made that clear"  
"No," Sailor Moon said.  
Galia paused.  
"Galia, why are we wasting our time like this?" Metalite asked.  
"Shut up Metalite," Galia said and advanced slowly. Sailor Moon stood there staring at her.  
"You aren't afraid are you?" Galia asked.  
"It doesn't matter how I feel," Sailor Moon said. "I wanted to speak with you"  
"You keep saying that," Galia said. "Look at me. What is so important about looking at me"  
Sailor Moon looked over her. From top to bottom. She stared into Galia's face.  
Galia flinched slightly as their eyes met.  
"What..do you want?" she snapped.  
"Galia..why are you attacking our planet?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Revenge Sailor Moon," Galia said. "For what you did to my mother"  
"She attacked this planet. I had to defend it"  
"Yes you did didn't you?" Galia said. "This isn't personal you know. I don't get involved like that. I have to destroy you"  
"So why not fight me? Why all this?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why destroy this planet too"  
"Because I'm not only interested in revenge," Galia said.  
"This is highly irregular," Lead Crow said. "Why is Galia admitting this"  
"Yeah..what's the deal?" Coardite said.  
"I don't understand you Sailor Moon, why are you here? I killed your lover. I killed him, coldly with no regard for you at all," Galia said. Sailor Moon paused for a few seconds.  
"You are fighting a war Galia," Sailor Moon said. "You are in the same position as I am. Only you are on the wrong side. If such a thing exists. You did what you had to win"  
"That's how you see it. How can you"  
"Galia, I cried for days following what happened. I hated you. But..then I realized that there is more to it then that. It's not your fault"  
"What? Of course it is. I killed him. I stole his star seed"  
"Yes, but Galia why do you want to take over this planet"  
"Because I do. I want power! Control! I want the empire back that my mother had"  
"So that's all it is," Sailor Moon said. "Pure greed. And what do you hope to achieve..even if you win here"  
Cars skidded up behind her. The majority of the scouts, the Dark Moon family, and the negaverse generals emerged.  
"What's going on?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
"They're talking, the heck if I know why,"Sailor Jupiter said.  
The scouts all took up defensive positions.  
"Ah I see your allies have arrived," Galia said.  
"Galia..what would you do if no one resisted you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"What"  
"If we weren't here"  
"I would take the star seeds and assume control"  
"I see. So you fight us because we're in your way"  
"Naturally. I fight you for revenge though. I fight all of you for revenge. But I don't necessarily need to. I'm not evil for evil's sake. I am evil because it brings me power"  
"But why do you want power so much?" "Why should I speak of it with you"  
"Because Galia, we are more similar than you think"  
"I can't believe this!" Coardite snapped.  
"This is troubling," Jaedite said.  
"Galia," Sailor Moon said. "We're both daughters of Queens. We both are the legacies of lost kingdoms. I fight because I was told to. I was given the power to. If I don't no one else can take my place"  
"I don't fight because I'm forced to. I like it. I want it!" Galia said. "I'm not like you at all. You're weak. You're pathetic"  
"But yet you're here talking to me. You have a reason," Sailor Moon said. "You must want to talk to me about something"  
"I was curious. That's all. I wanted to know what would cause you to be willing to talk with me"  
"Now you know," Sailor Moon said. "I will have to fight you Galia, but I wanted to know who you were before I did. I've killed so many..without knowing just what they were, what they could do, only because they attacked me. Maybe in the past, your mother or your family was hurt, such that they lashed out and struck back..I don't know. I just wish I could believe that you aren't evil by nature, just be circumstance"  
"And what difference does it make? I attack you. We fight. I will kill all of you if I have to"  
"I know, and I'll do everything I can to stop you, despite how I feel. All of us will. But I was trying to find out if there's anything of you left to save"  
"Save? You'd actually try to..." Galia said in surprise.  
"Yes"  
"I think it's about time for a fight," Galia said.  
Sailor Moon frowned innocently.  
"Wait Galia," Sailor Moon said. "We don't have to fight this way"  
"Of course…." Galia said. "No I mean..we have to fight, but not like this," Sailor Moon said.  
"Now what do you mean? You are such a strange idealistic girl"  
"I mean..look at where we are now.." Sailor Moon said. "You have to somehow to develop a plan to catch us off guard, and we have to protect against it right. That's no fun for either side," Sailor Moon said.  
"What is she doing?" Sailor Uranus muttered.  
"I think she's shell shocked," Guardian Uranus said.  
"I don't know," Sailor Mercury said. "Still this is erratic"  
"Galia," Sailor Moon said. "We should organize this"  
"Organize?" Galia asked. "You mean trust you"  
"Uh..Galia...you can trust us...we can't trust you remember?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I suppose so...so why would you trust us"  
"We won't," The rest of the the good group said.  
"Uh..still under this environment of mistrust.." Sailor Moon began gaining a cheerful nervousness as she did so. "We can set up fights that aren't as annoying. You know like one on one"  
"This is all very strange," Galia said.  
"But it's easier right. Look. We fight each other in a tournament or something.." Sailor Moon said.  
"MOOOORTTAAALLL COOOMMMBAAAA!" Guardian Neptune shouted before being smacked in the face by Guardian Pluto.  
"That was unnecessary," most of the group replied. Argosante chuckled. "A tournament?" Galia asked.  
"Sure," Sailor Moon said. "Whoever wins the tournament wins the war"  
"But..that's not how we're supposed to fight," Galia said.  
"But if we don't do it that way, it's just going to be the usual mess...and besides, evil never wins those kind of fights. The scouts are too good for that," Sailor Moon said snapping into a pose and pointing her fingers at Galia. .  
"I think we've got the old Sailor Moon back," Jupiter said.  
"But what about the doleful sorrowful type that existed only twenty minutes ago?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
"Her mind is a strange twisted place," Sailor Uranus observed.  
"You're saying that if we win, we get the planet. The star seeds everything?" Galia asked.  
"Uh huh.." Sailor Moon said. "Not that you will win of course. But if we win. You leave the planet"  
"They'll never follow through!" Sailor Uranus shouted. The negaverse and Dark Moon people all cried in agreement.  
"We'll see," Sailor Moon said. "What do you say? No fighting other then the tournament"  
"Well..." Galia said. "I'm game if I get a shot at Guardian Mercury!" Galira said with a grin.  
"Me too!" Coardite shouted.  
"As long as we fight!" Argosante said.  
"Metalite?" Galia asked.  
"No one listens to me anyway," Metalite said.  
"Very well," Galia said. "We'll have a tournament. Now how exactly will it work"  
"Uh..I have no idea," Sailor Moon said.  
Everyone sighed.  
"Allow me to propose an idea," Metalite said.  
"That'll be the day," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Let Guardian Mercury, Mercury, or Guardian Saturn do it, they're the smart ones," Guardian Neptune said.  
"I'm not going to let you plan it all," Metalite said.  
"Agreed," Galira said. "Here's what I suggest. We'll have a group of battles. The first side that wins fifteen of them wins the tournament. To start it off, each of my warriors will be allowed to fight three times. You can use any of your fighters twice. That will of course change if things are extended"  
"Hmm.." Sailor Moon said.  
"I don't know...we're pretty even as it is," Sailor Uranus said.  
"But there are seventeen of you," Galia said. The scouts all looked at each other.  
"Fine!" they all shouted.  
"Then it's agreed," Galia said.  
"Fine!" the group all shouted.  
"Then it's agreed. We will finalize this later," Galia said. " Enjoy your concert!" The enemies turned and leapt off into the night. The scouts all watched them go with varying degrees of shock on their faces.  
"Sailor Moon.." Jupiter said.  
Sailor Moon turned.  
"I know..it may seem very weird all I've said and done," she said. "But guys trust me..this is for the best"  
The group all looked at her with concern.  
"Well..uh..come on I have to go see the three lights. Raye and Mina wouldn't understand if I wasn't in the front row," Sailor Moon said.  
"But..are you all right?" Jupiter asked.  
"I don't know yet," Sailor Moon said. "But right now I want to see what happens. And I want to see my friends perform. I'll sort everything else out later"  
"Allow me to drive you," Nephlite said.  
"Thank you," Sailor Moon said. "Jupiter, Mercury"  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury followed her. They got into the car and it drove off. "So do we follow her?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"Of course we do," Sailor Uranus said. "I don't trust those evil forces"  
"Still...it was interesting how Sailor Moon had the power to get Galia to listen," Avery said.  
"I wonder if it will do us any good," Prisma said.  
"Guardian Mercury..what do you think of all this?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
"No idea," Guardian Mercury said. "We should guard the concert"  
The group either leapt over drove off.  
"But Guardian Mercury..do you think they'll follow the rules?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
"What rules?" Guardian Mercury asked.  
"Good point, but will they stick to the twenty five fights"  
"As long as Galia's in control I suspect they will"  
"Why"  
"Just a hunch. But..if Metalite starts throwing his weight around..we still have to be be cautious"  
"I was thinking the same thing," Uranus said. 


	225. 225

Chapter 225 Just a few hours later the concert began. The three lights performed for their thousands of fans who were shouting very loudly throughout the event. Serena sat in the front row watching intently. Amy and Lita were caught up in the songs, but would occasionally look to see to how their friend was doing. 

She looks all right. Lita thought. Maybe talking to Galia really did help.  
Maybe she's relaxing now. Amy thought. That would be good news. Of course maybe she's just trying to look happy so the others don't know.  
"There they are," Mina said peeking through a curtain.  
"Of course they're there, what would stop them?" Raye asked.  
"I don't know, it's just good to see them there, we've never performed in front of them like this before and Serena looks happy," Mina said.  
"Yeah I guess," Raye said. "That's good. Considering what's happened. Maybe she's recovered"  
"Let's really do our best tonight," Mina said.  
"We try to do that every night"  
"I know, but let's really do our best anyway"  
"Whatever Mina," Raye said.  
"Remember Raye, you don't have to be confrontational until we start singing"  
"I don't have to..but.." Raye said.  
"Point taken," Mina said. "Let's just get ready."

Outside the arena. The Guardians and the Outer Sailors were sitting around on guard duty.  
"The negaverse and Dark Moon guys are covering the other side of the building tonight, just as a favor," Guardian Saturn said.  
"That's nice of them," Sailor Neptune said.  
"Where's Setsuna," Sailor Uranus said.  
"We really should find her. Maybe something's happened?" Sailor Neptune said.  
"You should go," Guardian Mercury said.  
"But we're needed here," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Setsuna could be in trouble. We can risk it," Guardian Mercury said. "If just a few of you go"  
"Hotaru, you coming?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"I feel it would be better if I stayed. If Galia was to try something I could sense it," Saturn said.  
"All right," Neptune said.  
She and Uranus leapt off.  
"I will get a different angle on things," Sailor Saturn said.  
"I had better go with you...just in case," Guardian Saturn said.  
"Just in case what?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
"Anything I guess," Guardian Saturn said.  
Sailor Saturn nodded.  
"I appreciate it," she said and they leapt to another side of the building.  
"So..here we are," Guardian Neptune said.  
"How ya doing Guardian Mercury," Guardian Pluto said.  
"I'm glad to see you I know that," Guardian Mercury muttered.  
The three Guardians laughed. "You the man," Neptune said.  
"Hardly," Guardian Mercury said. "I'm going to check somewhere else"  
"Don't blame you," Guardian Uranus said.  
Guardian Mercury leapt off.  
"Hah! Good to see him huh?" Neptune asked.  
"It's a nice night at least," Guardian Saturn said.  
"Something is to be said for that," Sailor Saturn replied. "What do you think of the state of affairs"  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just react to it," Guardian Saturn said. "See what happens. You"  
"If Galia lives up to her word, and I believe she will...then it may be beneficial to avoid the unpredictability of these battles. However, there are still some other unpredictable consequences that may come up," Sailor Saturn said.  
"Why do you think Galia will follow the rules?" "I have several reasons which I cannot explain. It's best that I don't"  
"Okay..I trust you"  
"You do?" Saturn asked.  
"Sure, why shouldn't I"  
"Hmm..yes I suppose that makes sense," Sailor Saturn said. "It is good to hear anyway"  
"Uh..good," Guardian Saturn said.  
"That's what I said.  
"Yes it is"  
Sailor Saturn stared at him and began laughing.  
There she goes. Guardian Saturn thought. It scares me when she does that.  
Sailor Saturn stopped abruptly.  
"The feeling has passed," she said.  
Guardian Saturn looked at her for a minute and then started laughing himself.  
"What is so funny?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
"Just the way you said that...sorry"  
"So I amused you"  
"Uh..well..not in a bad way"  
"I see..well.then..I'm happy to serve"  
Guardian Saturn started laughing again. Sailor Saturn joined in.

And on stage at the concert.  
"Here we go," Raye said.  
Mina nodded. The two walked out onto stage from opposite ends. The three lights had since moved to their instruments. The crowd roared.  
"They really are glad to see them," Amy said.  
"Yeah, it's amazing," Lita said.  
"Why? They're the best!" Serena shouted happily.  
Amy and Lita glanced at each other a bit confused.  
"Thank you," Raye said. "I'm Raye, and that is Mina over there"  
"There's no need to introduce me Raye, everyone knows who I am," Mina said.  
"I can't see why..I mean...we know who the best idol star is...Seiya told me so himself"  
"Well..Yaten likes me better," Mina said.  
The crowd laughed.  
"So Taiki likes me too"  
"Yaten's the only one that counts!" Mina said and blew a kiss. The crowd began shouting.  
"Oh really.." Raye said.  
The music began. The crowd continued to tell. Raye began to sing a verse of a song explaining why she was so great. Mina cut in and sang her own verse. They reached an interlude.  
"See..what did I tell you, I am the best Mina," Raye said with her eyes narrowed.  
"Hardly," Mina said. "In fact I prefer to let other people say I'm the best, It's means much more than your personal opinion of yourself you ego maniac"  
"Hey! At least I kept a steady boyfriend two timer"  
"Is this part of the script?" Lita, Amy, and Serena asked themselves aloud.  
"Two timer! Lies all of it!" Mina shouted. "You're just jealous"  
"Jealous! I'm better at singing then you are"  
"Maybe so.." Mina said. Everyone went quiet.  
"But I'm prettier then you are Raye!" Mina shouted.  
Raye growled.  
The two started back up into their verses.  
"Are they acting?" Amy wondered.  
"I don't think so," Lita said.  
"It's great anyway!" Serena shouted. "Besides their script was corny. This is good stuff"  
Amy and Lita looked at her with concern.  
"So...what do you think of my idea?" Guardian Neptune asked.  
Guardian Pluto drew his energy sword.  
"I see." Guardian Neptune said. "I'm going to go find Guardian Mercury..he'll protect me"  
"Or kill you, just as good," Pluto said.  
"Told ya," Uranus said.  
"Ehh..most good ideas start out as idiotic suggestions," Neptune said and jumped off.  
"That's not true is it?" Pluto asked.  
"It goes against all forms of common sense if it is," Uranus said.

Elsewhere.  
"Hmm..Setsuna's car is right here.." Haruka said.  
"Yeah..but where's Setsuna?" Michiru said.  
"Probably in one of these stores," Haruka said.  
"Hmm..odd," Michiru said. "Let's split up to search them"  
"Yeah, be careful," Haruka said.

When Guardian Neptune finally found Guardian Mercury he was surprised at what he saw. The spiritual leader of the Guardian scouts was keeping watch while the male members of the Dark Moon and negaverse contingents as well as Zoicite were involved in a game of poker on the roof of a building. The Dark Moon sisters were elsewhere.  
"I raise you twenty," Jaedite said.  
"Tricky," Nephlite said.  
"This game is mine," Prince Diamond said. "At what point do we duel"  
"There is no dueling," Zoicite said.  
"But the game this most resembles from my home world had dueling," Diamond said.  
"I agree, it added to the stakes," Rubeus said.  
"Stupid game," Sapphire snapped.  
"If we added dueling would it make you happy?" Jaedite asked.  
"Yes," Diamond said.  
"Fine, next hand we add dueling," Jaedite said.  
"This is getting ugly" Sapphire said.  
"So what am I missing?" Guardian Neptune said wandering up to Guardian Mercury.  
"What is about to be the most violent game of poker every played," Guardian Mercury muttered.  
"I'm just in time then," Neptune said.  
"Hey guys can I get on the next hand?" he asked.  
The group all nodded.  
"All right," he said.

"You know you're the only one I can talk to," Setsuna slurred as she slumped against a bar.  
"Yeah..well..you really need to be more careful with your drinking miss," the bartender said.  
"Ehh..trust me, I control time, I don't need to worry," Setsuna said.  
The door opened. "Oh my..." Michiru said in shock. "Setsuna"  
"Michiru.." Setsuna said. "I should be surprised to see you, but.how ya doing green hair"  
"This is bad, very very bad," Michiru said.  
The next afternoon. In an open field within the city limits of Tokyo.  
The scouts stood at one end of the field. Galia's forces stood at another.  
Guardian Mars and Guardian Jupiter stood ready. Coardite stood opposite them.  
"Be prepared for your imminent destruction," Coardite said.  
"I doubt it," Mars said. "I mean Guardian Mercury can beat you in a fight, what are we afraid of"  
"You will find me to be very dangerous," Coardite said.  
"Whatever," Jupiter said. "Let's just get this over with"  
"Hah!" Coardite said and drew an energy sword.  
"Well if you insist," Guardian Mars said and drew his own energy sword.  
"What background does he have with a sword?" Sailor Jupiter asked Guardian Venus.  
"None," Venus replied.  
The group all sighed.  
"We got a plan here?" Mars asked.  
"You keep him busy, I'll sweep around and attack vulnerabilities," Jupiter said.  
"Works for me," Mars said.  
Coardite shot forward and swung his sword unleashing energy attacks. The two scouts jumped out of the way. Coardite grinned.  
"Be careful," Jupiter said. "He's up to something"  
"I guess that," Mars snapped.  
"Don't let your ego leave yourself open"  
Mars grimaced.  
"Well come on!" he shouted.  
Coardite stood there in a fighting stance grinning.  
"What is he doing?" Guardian Neptune muttered.  
"Intimidation.." Guardian Uranus said. "Those two are wondering what he's thinking"  
"Enough of this! Mars...Star Laser!" Mars began to set up. Coardite slid forward unleashing an energy barrage. Mars tried to jump out of the way, but was clipped and he landed awkwardly.  
"Jupiter Star Inferno!" Jupiter shouted. Coardite slid by the attack and charged.  
"Pitiful.." Guardian Mercury muttered. The group all nodded.  
Guardian Mars leapt up sword in hand and charged at Coardite limping as he did so. Coardite turned away from Jupiter and blocked a very unregimented sword swing all the while firing bursts at Jupiter who could only jump out of the way. Coardite smashed a sword into Mars' hands, his sword dropped and he cried out. Coardite blasted him back across the field with a burst of energy. "Jupiter Star Inferno"  
"Uh uh," Coardite said and jumped over the attack firing bolts at Jupiter. Jupiter once again leapt out of the way to avoid the attacks, but was now pursued fully by Coardite.  
"Well this is disappointing," Sailor Mars muttered.  
"How have they ever won a battle?" Sailor Uranus muttered.  
"We usually fight as a team of three," Guardian Venus snapped. "Besides there was different circumstances. We usually tried not to meet an enemy head on"  
"Good idea," Guardian Neptune said.  
"Mars is back up," Sailor Jupiter said hopefully. Coardite was bombarding the ground around Guardian Jupiter heavily with bolts. A barrage of red energy flew at Coardite. He was hit and staggered forward. Guardian Mars leapt forward still feeling the pain from his legs Coardite grinned and turned firing dead on into Mars attack.  
Mars was blasted back across the field landing in a heap. The evil side cheered.  
"Yeah that'll teach em!" Sailor Iron Mouse shouted.  
Green energy exploded into Coardite from the front as Jupiter began firing.  
"Please," Coardite said and erected an energy shield. The energy bounced off.  
"How arrogant," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Still..it is very useful for him to use such an energy barrier if he has the energy to do so," Sailor Neptune said.  
"Jupiter Star Inferno"  
Coardite fired. The attacks smashed into Jupiter and knocked him to the ground.  
"I think we're done here!" He shouted.  
"I don't want those two getting hurt anymore," Sailor Moon said. "You win"  
"Sailor Moon you sure?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"We'll win the next round," Sailor Moon said.  
"That wasn't a fight at all," Coardite said. "I want Guardian Mercury"  
"You already won Coardite," Galia said. "It's time to rest"  
"No..I mean it..Galia..I'm doing fine. Just a few sword blasts," Coardite said.  
"Fine, fine," Galia said.  
"Come on!" Coardite said.  
Guardian Mercury said nothing dropped several smoke pellets to the ground and leapt onto the battlefield.  
"Ehh..what?" Coardite said.  
"Siren! Make sure none of the other scouts are sneaking into the battle!" Galia said.  
Siren leapt into the air and glided backwards.  
"All clear!" she shouted.  
The smoke cleared. Coardite staggered back and collapsed. The evil side looked on in amazement as Coardite staggered up, to one knee before letting it buckle.  
"Cheater.." he said.  
Guardian Mercury grinned.  
"YAH!" Coardite shouted swinging forward with his sword. Guardian Mercury slid his own sword off of it, back flipped and dug his sword straight into his foe. Coardite let out a shout. Guardian Mercury withdrew his sword and slid back towards his own lines. Coardite fell to the ground.  
"Well that wasn't the least bit entertaining," Galia muttered. "You're an idiot Coardite"  
"That's one for us!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Get up Seiya," Guardian Mercury muttered to Guardian Mars and headed back to the group.  
Mars just pounded his fist into the ground.  
"I hate you," he said.

At the Outer Scouts apartment. "What are we going to do about Setsuna?" Michiru asked.  
"She needs help, especially now," Haruka said.  
"But..this is so strange. Why would she let herself go like this"  
"I don't know," Haruka said. "But she did. Why is unimportant"  
"It is though," Michiru said. "Something that would drive Setsuna to do that..we have to find out what's bothering her too"  
"One thing at a time," Haruka said. "We've also got a war to fight"  
"Yes, but we need to get her treatment," Michiru said.  
The door opened and Setsuna staggered out.  
"Ouch.."she said. "Coffee"  
"Setsuna.." Haruka said not knowing what to say next.  
"So you found me out," Setsuna said slumping into a chair. "Yeah..pass judgement, I don't care anymore"  
"Setsuna, what's the matter?" Michiru asked. "Why do you see the need to do this"  
"You do what I do for long enough and you'd be lucky to have held out this long," Setsuna said.  
"But Setsuna you've always been.." Michiru said.  
"Whatever I've been has lead to what I am now," Setsuna said. "So bad example"  
"Setsuna you need to get some help," Haruka said. "I get help, every evening," Setsuna said.  
"That's not what we mean," Haruka said. "I think you're addicted"  
"YAY!" Setsuna shouted. "Setsuna has an addiction"  
Michiru and Haruka looked at each other not sure how to proceed.

Later that night.  
"So how's the project coming?" Serena asked.  
"Doctors Tomoe and Richter are insane," Darien said. "And the science professors are all a little busy with the fact that the building's been trashed, other then that fine"  
"Don't get sarcastic with me," Serena said with a smile. "I'm the light of your life"  
"Oh..okay.." Darien said. "Are you feeling better"  
"A little. I got Galia to stop sneak attacking us"  
"You think she'll live up to it"  
"I don't know, but the time she does is time I don't have to fear anything. The Dark Moon and negaverse generals are watching out for any strange activity"  
"That's nice of them"  
"Well they've gotta do something right"  
"Serena, I talked with your friends..they said you were"  
"Upset..yeah..I guess I've been holding a lot in. I guess I can't help but feel sorry for some of those creatures I killed. Who knows what they may have been like"  
"Yeah..I guess that's something you don't think about..but you have to move on," Darien said.  
"I have," Serena said. "Maybe because I believe some day if the universe is peaceful all this would have meant something"  
"It does mean something. And you've protected billions of people with what you do, even if there are some low points"  
"I know..I think I'll be okay," Serena said. "You know I keep telling myself, but they were evil..but how evil? I mean..I guess I'm obsessing a little. But isn't it a tragedy when good people go bad, or bad people just exist? To that the point that you have to destroy them"  
"It's tough to think about. Takes away your innocence I guess," Darien said.  
"Yeah," Serena said. "I wonder..though..maybe..they can all come back someday"  
"What do you mean"  
"The generals came back, the Dark Moon family kinda did..what if we could bring back all those creatures we killed somewhere..." Serena said.  
"I don't know"  
"It's possible isn't it"  
"I guess anything is possible now"  
"Then that's what I'll do. Somehow..when this war is over, I'll bring back all the lives that have been lost. I don't know how, or where, or..anything..but I know it's possible. I guess that's what's made me feel better. Because if I don't win this battle, I can't bring anyone back. I will fight and heal as many people as I can and then see what I can do"  
"It's good that you're showing the will to try," Darien said.  
"I know maybe it won't work. But..if it could, I could do it. And...I had to do what I did. I had no choice. But maybe I can make up for it," Serena said.  
"Good for you Serena"  
"Now..Darien..we've got another hour left in our date"  
"You've been keeping track"  
"Of course..take me somewhere really nice"  
"Uh..okay.." Darien said.

Elsewhere.  
"That was not our finest hour," Seiya muttered.  
"Not yours," Yaten said. "I thought he would be easy," Seiya said.  
"I don't know why you insisted on us being the first to fight anyway," Taiki said.  
"We still have a lot to prove," Seiya said.  
"We also haven't fought a battle in months," Taiki said.  
"You should have spent some time training rather then jumping right in," Yaten said.  
"You guys didn't seem to have a problem with it," Seiya said.  
"Sure we did, but you were so busy showing off to Lita about how you would with honor, we didn't get the chance to bring it up," Yaten said.  
"Agreed," Taiki said. "And now we've embarrassed ourselves in front of everyone"  
"Whatever," Seiya said. "I'm going to the club"  
"That's a good idea," Yaten said. "Hide from your troubles there"  
Seiya spat and headed out.  
"Sometimes I wonder what's going on with him," Taiki said.  
"Isn't it obvious? He's an idiot," Yaten said.  
"Not much scientific basis to your observations there"  
"You don't need to be a scientist to see what I see"  
"Very true," Taiki said.

And at S.D.F. Headquarters.  
"Ah..Hotaru, good to see you again," General Patterson said.  
"Why"  
"Why not"  
"Ah I see"  
"I have the information you wanted. I'm guessing you were worried that this strange sword fighting girl transfer student might be some sort of negaverse operative or something right"  
"Correct," Hotaru said.  
"Well she's real," Patterson said. "We have her birth date, she has two parents. In fact they're both in the military"  
"I see..so it would make sense for her to be enrolled at Juuban High School"  
"Yes. I wouldn't worry. She's just a normal human girl"  
"Any girl capable of battling your former nephew to a standstill is not normal," Hotaru said. "Human I'll accept," she said and walked out.  
"How right she is," Patterson said.

"Another day, another concert," Steve said.  
"This is getting a bit repetitive," Rick said.  
"Almost to the point of not enjoying it?"Steve asked.  
"Not necessarily," Rick said. "Why you feeling that way"  
"I just would like to do something new," Steve said.  
"Guys, that isn't what a tour is all about. The joy of it is being able not to need to come up with new stuff that often," Mike said.  
"Mike pay attention to what you say and how you say it," Rick said.  
"Food for thought," Mike said. "But I'm serious gentlemen. This is the easy part"  
"Couldn't we just play one song differently or something?" Steve asked.  
"I'm up for that," Rick said.  
"This is the kind of thinking that broke up the beatles," Mike said.  
"What?" The other two said.  
The door opened and Chad walked in.  
"Hey! Guys now that we're rock stars I thought I'd get us some women..you up for it?" he asked.  
"No," The three said.  
"Oh..okay..then I'll keep them myself," Chad said.  
"You do that Chad," Rick said.  
"Okay," Chad said and headed out.  
"Every day he has more women and he keeps trying to give them to us," Mike said and sighed.  
"Yeah," Steve said snidely.  
The two looked at each other.  
"What are we thinking!" they shouted and raced out the door.  
"Fools," Rick said.  
"Galia are we really going to go along with this foolish system that the humans have set up?" Metalite asked.  
"I set it up too, and yes Metalite. It is in our best interest. The scouts are right about one thing. There are very few plans we could come up with that they couldn't counter," Galia said.  
"I think you're underestimating us," Metalite said.  
"Perhaps," Galia said. "However, I have to believe that Guardian Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, Pluto, and Guardian Saturn are too smart to be caught in just any trap. If this doesn't work..we will try another method"  
"It won't work. That I'm sure of"  
"Well then..shut up about it," Galia said.  
"Whatever you say," Metalite said. 


	226. 226

Chapter 226 "I don't care if they are the opposition band, I'm going to see them," Raye said getting dressed.  
"I'm all for it," Mina said. "They have their moments of greatness, and their live show can get interesting sometimes I hear"  
"That is true," Lita said. "Especially when they mess up a song like they've been known to do"  
"For some reason their fans don't seem to care," Mina said.  
"It's because it gives them an opportunity to improvise," Raye said. "Each time they blow it they play the song differently in order to make up for it. They've gotten better though and that's happened less and less"  
"Yeah, but if it does happen watch out," Lita said. "Say are you two planning to go as you are"  
"Why?" the two asked.  
"You are Raye Hino and Mina Deveraux, idol stars, if you hadn't noticed," Lita said.  
"We had," the two said.  
"And for one thing..you guys usually have to go out in the street in disguise. And now you're going to go to a big crushers concert"  
"So?" The two asked.  
"Well you're sort of the enemy remember"  
"Oh.." the two said.  
"Stop doing that Mina!" Raye snapped.  
"Doing what?" Mina snapped. "Saying everything I do!

"I'm not, you're saying everything I'm saying"  
"It's not my fault"  
"Oh quit trying to be so perfect! You make mistakes too"  
"Even if I did, this wasn't a mistake"  
"Whatever! Just let's skip it!" Mina snapped.  
"That's how you get out of this kind of stuff all the time!" Raye shouted.  
"What? Liar"  
Lita sighed. They're doing fine. She thought.

Miles away in a different section of the city. "Setsuna, can't you see why we're worried about you?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, this is not the way to handle your problems," Haruka said.  
"Easy for you to say," Setsuna said. "You don't have to be on call 24 hours a day, as if the time was even stable. I have to be ready to hop through time, visit other dimensions, and all the rest. So..don't tell me it isn't the way. I know it isn't. But what do you suggest huh! I work overtime, do I get paid for it! No..it's just a job I do. You don't even know the things I've been doing"  
"Setsuna please we're your friends, we want to help," Michiru said.  
"I know that," Setsuna said. "But you can't help. You can't solve my problems for me"  
"Neither can the bottle," Haruka said.  
Setsuna stood up.  
"I'm trapped girls..don't you see that. I can't..get out of this. I'm needed everywhere..I can't just stop doing my job..but..I..what am I supposed to do"  
"We'll find a way for you," Michiru said.  
"That's right. We'll make it our top priority," Haruka said.  
"You have other priorities," Setsuna said.  
"So we'll keep them, but we'll handle this too," Michiru said.  
"We're pretty capable ourselves," Haruka said. "But right now we have to get you off of the booze"  
"Like that's going to be easy," Setsuna said.  
"I hear it isn't," Haruka said. "However..Setsuna we have to try and get you back on track"  
"Good luck," Setsuna muttered.

At the Anderson Patterson Thomson House.  
Greg stared at a computer screen wondering what he should be doing.  
"Michiru said I should start here. And write what comes to mind..I guess I'll try"  
He typed a sentence and stopped.  
"Hmm..I don't know about that..." he said and backspaced.  
"All right..let's try it again"  
He typed another sentence.  
"That's a little better. Let's see what I can do with that"  
He began typing again.

"So what do you think?" Raye asked.  
Lita stared at her and Mina. The two were wearing disguises of a kind. Mina wore a black wig that dropped down to about her shoulders, before trailing into her blond hair. She had draped strands of the blonde hair over her shoulders and donned black sunglasses. Raye's disguise was a little more elaborate. Her hair was arranged into two bulbs at the back of her head, and the dark hair trailed down in two strands.  
"About your hair Raye.." Lita said.  
"No one would suspect I would wear such a ridiculous hairstyle," Raye said.  
"Uh..that's good thinking there Raye," Lita said unsurely.  
"Let's go, Rick saved us some seats," Mina said.  
"Okay," Lita said. "Should we get the others"  
"Serena's out with Darien, and Amy said she was going to watch out for trouble," Raye said.  
"Then it's agreed," Mina said. The three headed out.

Crowds of mostly men and boys were filing into the concert hall. The occasional tough looking girl was intermixed in it. Raye, Mina, and Lita were lost in the shuffle and went unrecognized. They were soon sitting in their front seats.  
"Wow..this'll be great," Mina said.  
"This crowd looks dangerous," Raye muttered.  
"Like the three lights don't attract some shady people too?" Lita asked.  
"But they don't.." Raye said.  
Lita grinned.  
The Big Crushers came on stage and the music began. The crowd started yelling.  
What has Raye done to herself? Rick wondered trying not to be too distracted as he sang the opening song.

Outside on a nearby rooftop.  
"You really shouldn't be so hard on the three lights," Sailor Mercury said standing on a nearby roof top.  
"I've moderated towards Taiki and Yaten, you know that," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Yes, but you and Seiya also got into repeated fist fights during the time they were staying at home"  
"I don't like Seiya. There's little more to it then that"  
"But you're enjoying not liking him"  
"Guess so"  
"But you don't enjoy anything..why this of all things"  
"Good question," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Okay..well we kinda messed up some notes there..heh heh.." Mike said. "So..uh YAH"  
He began to beat on the drum very quickly. Steve and Chad cut in with some guitar and the crowd went wild.  
"They really do like it when they mess up," Mina said.  
"Takes the pressure off doesn't it?" Lita asked.  
"Guess so," Mina said. "Say Raye?" came a voice.  
"Rick..what are you doing down here"  
"Well they'll just be rocking for a bit..what did you do to your hair"  
"Disguise..now get back up on stage you fool," Raye snapped. Rick grinned and leapt back up onto the stage.  
"Haruka!" Michiru said hurriedly hurrying into the bedroom she and Haruka shared.  
"Wha.." Haruka said slowly waking up.  
"Setsuna's gone"  
"Wonderful," Haruka muttered.  
"We have to find her"  
"I know," Haruka said and fell out of bed. "I'm just starting slow"  
"I can see that," Michiru said. "I'll drive"  
"Good idea," Haruka muttered. "I need coffee"  
"Don't we all?" Michiru said. "I'll make some. You get dressed"  
"I didn't think she'd try something like this"  
"In her state of mind, I'd expect anything"  
"I'm supposed to be the paranoid one"  
"You're not paranoid, just careful"  
"I suppose so," Haruka said. "I hate waking up"  
"Isn't it a shame you have to do it every day?" Michiru said with a grin.  
"Glad you're enjoying my suffering"  
"Well..no use everyone getting depressed," Michiru said.  
"Michiru, your logic at time disturbs me"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Michiru said.  
Haruka sighed.

At the Three Lights new studio.  
"We have to train for battle so we don't embarrass ourselves again," Seiya said.  
"And when do you plan on doing this training?" Taiki asked. "I've got schoolwork as well as a little thing called being an idol to do"  
"So you'd prefer getting beaten up again?" Seiya asked. "Seiya, I'm saying you'd better know what you're doing. There must be time available, but you'll have to use it wisely," Taiki said. "I can make some time, but this is not a high priority. I'll accept getting beaten up. The other scouts can handle it"  
"That's no way of looking at it," Seiya said. "Just giving up"  
"It's really not our fight in the first place," Yaten said. "We shouldn't even be on Earth"  
"Oh don't start that again," Seiya said. "You're suggesting we tell the rest of the scouts, sorry we're just not even going to try. I won't do that. I may be dense at times, and I know I have my problems..but I won't do that. They expect more from us. I could care less what those idiotic Guardians think, but the girls would be disappointed"  
"It all comes back to the girls again ey Seiya?" Yaten asked.  
"This isn't about that!" Seiya said. "I have a girlfriend"  
"Sure you do," Taiki said. "And Seiya I understand, but I'm in no position to take on three major responsibilities at once. We used to fight with our skill. Retraining ourselves to get better does not fit into this equation"  
"I agree, if we can't beat them with what we have.." Yaten said.  
"Oh come on, we used to practice a little," Seiya said. "Practice all you want," Taiki said. "I just don't know where I'm supposed to find the time"  
"Besides, we fight better as a team of three, not two," Yaten said. "We've never fought very well separately"  
"Well I can't change the rules," Seiya said. "But that's still how it is. I'm surprised you two aren't being cooperative at all"  
"We are trying to be realistic," Taiki said.  
"Someone has to be," Yaten said.  
"Whatever," Seiya muttered and walked to the door. "Do whatever you want"  
He headed out and shut the door.  
"I just don't know what we're in a position to do," Taiki said.  
"Me neither. Why are we still idol stars anyway?" Yaten asked. "What does it matter"  
"We have fans. People who like to hear our music," Taiki said.  
"I never cared for all this. This was a mission. I took on this job to accomplish it. Mission accomplished. Now what"  
"Yaten, do you even have anything left inside of you?" Taiki asked.  
"What do you mean"  
"What I mean is that since we arrived you've been nothing but vapid. You're personality is usually antagonistic and except for a few rare moments of breakthrough you're nothing but a shell"  
"So what?" Yaten said. "I have my pain. Everyone does"  
"Yes, but..what's happened to you"  
Yaten said nothing and walked out.  
Taiki sighed.

And at another studio.  
"What if we changed the speed of the song?" Steve asked.  
"No, that's not the answer," Rick said. "It's a good song, I just don't think it's working"  
"I agree, but what's the problem," Steve said.  
"Hmm..maybe it's the interlude"  
"Yeah...I think I see what you mean"  
"Hey look what I found!" Mike said sliding through the door.  
The two turned. Walking through the door was a brown haired girl with a short ponytail trailing down behind her.  
"Hi..." she said.  
Rick and Steve just looked at each other.  
"She's our personal assistant Alina Kucera," Mike said.  
"When did we need a personal assistant?" Rick asked.  
"Well..we haven't needed one, but they're always good to have," Mike said.  
"Welcome aboard then," Steve said grinning.  
"Uh..yeah..guess we could use some help around here," Rick said.  
"Uh thank you," Kucera said.  
"Say Mike..why don't you show her around?" Rick said.  
"Good idea," Mike said. "Come along"  
"Okay," Alina said enthusiastically and the two headed out.  
"Steve stop staring," Rick said.  
"She's a looker," Steve said. "What do we need an assistant for?" Rick wondered.  
"Uh well you know..she's staying," Steve said.  
"I didn't doubt that for a minute," Rick muttered.  
"Heck ya! Who's the new babe!" Chad said sticking his head in the door.  
"She's mine," Steve said.  
"We'll see," Chad said popping out.  
"Oh no you don't," Steve said. "Chad you can have any girl you want, leave me a piece of pie!" shouted chasing after him.  
"You're inept," Chad said.  
"I still have desires!" Steve said.  
"Okay..let's fight"  
"Good idea"  
Rick sighed as he heard the crashing in the hall. He thumbed his communicator.  
"Hey..Patterson come in..." he said.  
"Yeah what?" Patterson said.  
"How's your Ayeka Mizuno screen saver coming"  
"I am working on no such thing," Patterson snapped and promptly paused his construction of an Ayeka Mizuno screen saver at that point.  
"Yeah..well..listen..any plan on what our latest attack on the Three Lights will be"  
"That really hasn't been a top priority for months"  
"I know, but with me back in town, it only makes sense to reignite the feud"  
"I'll see what I can do," Patterson said. "All right thanks," Rick said. The door flew open as Steve and Chad smashed through it struggling with each other.  
"Have fun," Patterson muttered and disconnected the transmission.  
"Will you two get up?" Rick muttered.  
Greg sat at the keys of his computer typing quickly staring at the letters as they scrolled across the screen. He thought intently about what the next passage might say and then stopped and whirled as a reflection appeared in the screen.  
"What's this?" Amy asked.  
"Ah..Amy..don't sneak up on me like that!" Greg said hitting the minimize button.  
"Oh..I see," Amy said. "Is it a diary"  
"How can you be so intrusive," Greg said defensively.  
"Don't know..guess I picked it up from the others," Amy said nonchalantly. "Come on Greg, you're writing a novel and you didn't tell me"  
"Well novels are personal things, they need time and effort. I just didn't think to mention it"  
"Oh..I see..so what's it about?"Amy asked.  
"I'm still waiting to find out," Greg said.  
"Oh"  
"It's a long process," Greg said.  
"So how far along are you"  
"I don't know, page four hundred I think"  
"WHAT?" Amy shouted in surprise.  
"What's the problem?" Greg asked.  
"Greg, you've written four hundred pages..." Amy said. "That's a lot. When'd you start"  
"A few days ago I guess," Greg said.  
"WHAT"  
"Amy..you're worrying me," Greg said.  
"Greg, you're the one who's written four hundred pages in a short period of time"  
"I guess I have a knack for it," Greg said.  
"Uh well..yes..but.." Amy said. "Never mind..enjoy yourself"  
"Uh..well..okay," Greg said.  
Amy headed out.  
Four hundred pages? I should be happy for him..but...isn't that a bit excessive? Maybe not. I don't know. Well I'd better get ready for my day at the hospital. Four hundred pages? Just what is he writing about anyway.  
Greg continued to type.  
THE ENEMY STOOD THERE UNPHAZED BY THE HEROINE'S SPEECH OR POSES. SHE WORRIEDLY WATCHED HIM AS HE ADVANCED TOWARDS HER WITH AN EVIL LOOK ON HIS FACE...SHE SCREECHED..

Back at the studio of the Big Crushers. "Now we don't know exactly what you'll be doing for us," Mike said. "But..I'm sure they'll be plenty"  
"Just want to be part of the team," Alina said.  
"We're glad to have you aboard too.." Mike said.  
"To be honest, I've always wondered what you were like off stage," Alina said with a foolish grin.  
"Oh..really? Well..that's a road few have traveled. In fact for your own good I suggest you don't find out what goes on"  
"Why not? Now I'm really interested"  
"Go! Run before it's too late!" Mike said. "You're silly," Alina said. "I like that"  
"You do," Mike said. "Do you like people who are abnormally silly"  
"Well I guess," Alina said.  
"Then come with my dear," Mike said grinning. "Let's talk"  
"Oh..okay," Alina said happily.

"So Raye you up to this?" Lita asked.  
"Sure am," Raye said. "I am ready to jump back into the action"  
"Good, because that's what we're going to get," Lita said. "Iron Mouse is probably tough"  
"Tougher since we really haven't seen her fight that much"  
"Well I have, but she's still been pretty elusive in just what her attacks are," Lita said.  
"I'll be ready for her," Raye said.  
"Good," Lita said. "Any strategy you think we should use"  
The door chimed.  
"Oh..the door.." Lita said and headed down, Raye followed. She opened it to see Seiya standing there.  
"Seiya..what brings you by?" Lita asked.  
"Lita, I need you to make me into a better fighter," Seiya said.  
"Oh..well..sure Seiya, but it's going to have to wait till after my battle," Lita said.  
"I know, but I just was around thought I'd ask," Seiya said.  
"It's good to see you committed like this," Raye said.  
"Yeah well, I need to fight back," Seiya said. "I've gone soft"  
"Don't worry Seiya, I'll turn you into a fighting machine!" Lita said with a grin. "Uh..thanks," Seiya said a bit worriedly.  
Lita smiled. A day later.

At a place in Tokyo where the ground sloped toward towards a riverbed, and an overpass sat quiet the two sides gathered. The sun began to set.  
Iron Mouse stood ready.  
"Come on, let's get this started," She said. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood ready.  
Iron Mouse grinned.  
"Well..come get me.." she said.  
"Should we?"Jupiter asked.  
"Considering she suggested it. I'd rather not," Mars said.  
The two sides faced off. The rest of the group watched intently.  
"Oh come on...don't be bashful," Iron Mouse said.  
"We're not about to fall into some trap of yours," Mars said.  
"Yeah," Jupiter said.  
"You two are no fun," Iron Mouse said. "And your singing stinks Mars"  
"Iron Mouse," Mars said her eyes narrowing. "You'll pay for that"  
"Uh Mars.." Jupiter said.  
"But you're still not going to get me to charge you!" Mars said.  
"HAH!" Guardian Uranus shouted.  
Iron Mouse sighed.  
"Will someone do something?" Lead Crow muttered.  
"Fine, fine, fine," Iron Mouse said. She shot forward with a speed no one was expecting. Energy flew from her wrists at her two opponents. Jupiter and Mars jumped out of the way hurriedly and sloppily. Iron Mouse spun and turned racing at Jupiter and launching energy straight at her. Jupiter leapt over her. Mars dived under the leaping Jupiter and lunged at Iron Mouse.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" She shouted. Iron Mouse skidded out of the way.  
"Too slow!" Iron Mouse said. Jupiter charged at her.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash"  
The attack rippled along the ground. Iron Mouse sped out of the way. The attack flew at the enemy lines. They all scattered.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Lead Crow shouted.  
The two took up fighting stances again.  
"Surprise," Iron Mouse said. "I'm dangerous"  
"She never did that before," Guardian Saturn said.  
"Funny I didn't think she was that smart to withhold her power like that," Sailor Mercury said.  
"Now..would you two nimrods care to try again?" Iron Mouse said.  
"Jupiter..you wait for an opening," Mars said.  
Jupiter nodded.  
Mars walked slowly toward Iron Mouse, fire began to form in her hand.  
"What's to be gained by letting me know exactly what you're planning?" Iron Mouse said and waited for Mars to make her move.  
Mars said nothing and kept walking.  
Iron Mouse aimed her bracelets and fired. "Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted. The shots exploded. Iron Mouse's bolt flew through it though. Mars stepped out of the way of them and charged at Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse took off in another direction. Mars raced after her.  
"Mars...Celestial..Fireball...Surround"  
Energy flew around Iron Mouse. She skidded to a stop as rings of fire came at her from all directions.  
A blast from her bracelets sent the blasts flying back at Mars, who ducked them quickly.  
Iron Mouse sped at her and hit her with an energy filled punch. Mars was thrown backward.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash"  
The attack spun through the air. Iron Mouse dived under it, and it smashed into a hillside. "Not fast enough," Jupiter muttered.  
Iron Mouse grinned and sped towards her energy flew through her hands.  
Jupiter grinned and lunged forward. The two met and both connected, they each stumbled forward, Iron Mouse from a blow to the head, Jupiter from a hit to the stomach. They both spun.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted.  
The two attacks exploded throwing the two backwards.  
Mars raced forward. Iron Mouse leapt up firing more energy. Mars dodged it.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted. Iron Mouse blasted it away.  
"How much energy does she have anyway?" Guardian Neptune thought.  
"She can't keep this up forever," Sailor Venus said.  
"Who is to say she can't," Guardian Venus said. "Maybe that's part of her hidden power"  
"Doubtful," Sailor Mercury said. "Iron Mouse's energy level is slowly dropping. Still she is using her energy effectively, using only enough for the tasks she needs it for"  
"Come on guys, take her down!" Sailor Moon said.  
Iron Mouse jumped through the air, as two attacks flew at her.  
"This isn't working," Jupiter said.  
"Let's just rush her then!" Mars said.  
"But"  
"Never mind common sense!" Mars said as the two raced across the battlefield. Iron Mouse sped towards them. They all let energy go at the same time. It exploded knocking the three to the ground.  
They all leapt up and fired again. The impact knocked them back some more.  
"You're annoying me!" Mars shouted racing forward and kicking Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse staggered back and avoided the various chops that Mars was throwing at her. "You imp!" Mars shouted.  
"HAH!" Iron Mouse shouted. Energy flew from her and knocked Mars back seventy feet. She landed in the crowd of her friends.  
"What was that?" she muttered.  
"You okay?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
"How'd she do that?" Mars snapped standing up only to fall again.  
"Hey..be careful," Uranus said.  
"Iron Mouse was building up energy inside of her during that time period, now she's lost about half of hers," Mercury said.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!" Jupiter shouted holding the lightening disc in her hand as she punched. Iron Mouse slid under it and sped down the battlefield.  
"Come back here!" Jupiter shouted leaping after her. Iron Mouse changed direction sending a bolt of energy out of her hand as she did so. Jupiter avoided it.  
"What we need is a change of pace," Mars said standing up and almost falling again.  
"I'm fine," she said. "And I'll get her. Mars..Fire Bird Strike!" She shouted.  
From her arms flew a bird of red energy. It glided across the battlefield at Iron Mouse.  
"Just what is that thing?" Iron Mouse said. The fire bird swept in at her. She raced away from it.  
Jupiter grinned.  
"I know just what'll help...Jupiter..Thunder Dragon"  
A greenish dragon flew from her hands and flew at Iron Mouse. The enemy hurried out of the way. "Jupiter..look for an opening!" Mars said.  
Jupiter nodded. The two energy attacks chased Iron Mouse over the battlefield. She let out small screams and then turned to fire some energy, but they swept at her. She slid under them and they flew on towards the enemy.  
"Hey! Watch it!" the group shouted again and dived out of the way.  
"Cheaters!" Most of them replied sending energy flying across the field. The Guardians all opened fire with their swords.  
"Hey! Calm down!" Galia shouted.  
"Yeah!" Sailor Moon said. "They're fighting here"  
"So much for the fire bird," Mars muttered stumbling down the hill.  
Iron Mouse charged at her.  
"Oh geez.." she said.  
Jupiter leapt after Iron Mouse.  
"I'll get you good!" Iron Mouse said.  
"Mars...Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted. Iron Mouse leapt shooting energy, she blasted through the attack. Mars screeched and was hit by a powerful punch from Iron Mouse and knocked to the ground. She stuck her tongue out at the other scouts and leapt out of the way as lightening flew at her.  
"Jupiter!" the scouts all shouted jumping out of the way.  
"Sorry," Jupiter said jumping off of the hill and back after Iron Mouse. "Come get me!" Iron Mouse shouted.  
"Uh uh..come get me," Jupiter said standing ready.  
"Oh that's cheap," Iron Mouse said stopping. "Uh huh," Jupiter said stepping back a few feet.  
"Retreating?" Iron Mouse asked.  
Jupiter grinned. "Nope just...taking a few steps back"  
She leapt back and stopped.  
"Whatever!" Iron Mouse said and shot forward building up energy as she did so.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter shouted. It took Iron Mouse several seconds to reach her. The attack flew out from her hands. Iron Mouse through out her energy. The attack blasted through it and flung Iron Mouse to the ground. Jupiter grinned.  
Iron Mouse crawled along the dirt.  
"Come on give it up," Jupiter said.  
"No.." Iron Mouse said standing. "I will push you to the limit"  
Jupiter leapt forward. Iron Mouse fired off a quick burst. Jupiter took the hit and grimaced, but still hit Iron Mouse in the face and kneed her in the gut. She spun around with a standing spin kick. Iron Mouse fell to the ground. Jupiter picked her up. Iron Mouse grabbed her hands sending shocks through it, but she still through the enemy across the battlefield with her super strength. Iron Mouse skidded into the ground and bounced.  
"Ouch.." she whined.  
"You win," Galia said. "Very impressive. Shame on you Iron Mouse"  
"Sorry Galia," Iron Mouse moaned.  
"Mars you all right?" Uranus asked.  
"Everyone keeps asking that.." Mars muttered. "And no I'm not. I'm in pain you fool"  
"Sorry," Uranus said.  
"Ehh..we won didn't we," She said standing up. "Guess that's good"  
The enemy vanished and the scouts headed off. 


	227. 227

Chapter 227 Coardite laughed as balls of energy flew from his hand and shot across the battlefield Guardians Uranus and Pluto avoided the attack and fired back with their swords. Coardite stepped out of the way of the attacks and grinned.  
"You two actually believe you're match for me?" he asked.  
"Well..yeah.." the two said.  
"Pluto Storm Fist"  
The attack flew across the field. Coardite avoided it. Guardian Uranus rushed forward and tried a jump kick.  
"Right.." Coardite muttered and launched an attack point blank.  
"Jump kicks don't work!" Sailor Mars shouted in annoyance as Uranus was blasted back to the ground.  
Guardian Pluto ran forward.  
"Now what is he doing?" Guardian Neptune said.  
"Hah hah!" Coardite shouted and fired a wave of energy along the ground. Pluto was hit as he tried to jump out of the ground and slammed into the ground.  
Coardite drew his strength and unleashed a tidal wave of energy along the ground. Pluto and Uranus rolled out of the way of it and fired with their swords.  
"Will you two idiots take the defensive before you hurt yourselves?" Mars shouted.  
"You know we had been getting the hang of this.." Uranus said backing up slowly.  
"Guess we forgot everything we learned," Pluto said.  
"You would!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
"This is embarrassing," Guardian Saturn said.  
"I've got another plan," Uranus said. "You just wait for an opening"  
"Whatever." Guardian Pluto said. Uranus stepped forward, his sword drawn.  
"So what do you say Coardite to a little fencing ey?" he asked.  
Coardite shrugged.  
"Nah.." he said and sent more blasts of energy flying at the two. Which they easily avoided.  
"Hah..well met," Uranus muttered. "Anyway..I don't see you have any choice I mean..from back here..you can't hit us...and"  
Coardite started building his energy up.  
"So much for that," Pluto shouted leaping forward and firing barrages. Coardite blocked them with an energy shield and concentrated.  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack"  
The attack smashed into the shield and dissipated.  
"He can't keep that up forever," Pluto said and the two kept firing their swords.  
"What's Coardite up too?" Sailor Mercury wondered. "His power level doesn't seem to be dropping that quickly"  
Coardite continued to stand motionless.  
"Uranus Flame of Desire"  
"Pluto Hurricane Punch"  
The two major attacks slammed across the field. Coardite grinned as the attacks bounced off and flew back at them.  
"I didn't know he could do that," Mercury said.  
"Apparently he's learned some new tricks," Mars said.  
Coardite laughed as Pluto and Uranus picked themselves off the ground, after narrowly avoiding the attack. A barrage of energy balls flew at the two.  
They both dived out of the way yet again, and we're being chased all over the field by them.  
"He isn't supposed to be this hard to beat!" The sailor scouts all shouted in annoyance.  
Coardite laughed some more and took in some breath. The two Guardian Scouts stood up.  
"All right..both of us will charge him..got it," Uranus said.  
"Yeah, because that'll work for sure," Pluto muttered.  
Uranus glanced at him.  
"GO!" he shouted.  
The two raced across the field their swords at the ready. Coardite built up his power. The two fired. He dodged them and launched his own attacks. The two jumped out of the way and kept charging. Coardite fired again. Pluto blasted the attack away. Coardite dived out of the way of the two and kept shooting blasts of energy. They dived around them and fired back. A close up battle ensued with the groups both launching energy attacks.  
"Coardite has used up a lot of energy with his shield, so this is more even then it seems," Mercury said.  
"But the guys can't have that much strength left," Jupiter said.  
"That's true," Mercury said.  
"Pluto Storm Fist"  
Pluto slammed forward and hit the Coardite in the face. Coardite staggered back and then unleashed a large barrage which threw the Guardian Scouts into the dirt. They both struggled to get up. Coardite leapt towards them energy sword ready. Uranus rolled back and met him. The two sparred, but Coardite spun, his attack slashed through the weakened Uranus. He let out a cry of pain. Coardite grinned.  
Pluto fired his sword, but Coardite fired back. The two Guardian Scouts lay unconscious.  
"That's enough Coardite," Galia said.  
Coardite grinned and walked back to his lines.  
"Another one for us," Galia said.  
The evil forces disappeared.  
"You all right?" Jupiter asked lifting Pluto off the ground.  
"Sure..this happens to me all the time," Pluto said.  
"Now more pairing of the Guardian Scouts with each other.." Venus said. "It's a bad idea"  
"I second that," Guardian Neptune said.  
"Dang..I was off wasn't I?" Uranus said sitting up.  
"Were you ever?" Mars said. "Still you gave it a good try I guess"  
"Yeah well.." Uranus said. "I lost..that's what matters"  
He stood up and started limping.  
"Uranus don't do that," Mars said. "Let me help you"  
"I can handle it," Uranus muttered and kept going. Stupid, stupid..I should have been able to win this one.

"Still no sign of Setsuna," Haruka said.  
"I'm wondering does she know anyone here she might have went to see," Michiru said.  
"You mean human friends..I wonder...but who would know"  
"Maybe Hotaru...hey..wait..the cabin.." Michiru said.  
"Right that one. It's worth a try," Haruka said. "I'll go and look. You stay here and keep looking"  
"Good idea. Good luck and be careful," Michiru said.  
"I try," Haruka said. "Setsuna's really messing up our life right now"  
Michiru nodded solemnly.  
"Well we'll find her," Haruka said.  
Her car was soon speeding away.  
Michiru sighed.  
Setsuna must be in a lot of pain. I hope we can find it before she gets any more erratic.  
"You wished to see me," came a voice. Michiru turned in surprise.  
"Hotaru how did you..of course..yes..let's talk okay," Michiru said.  
"Is that not what we're doing?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, I guess so, come on," Michiru said.  
"Setsuna is missing, interesting," Hotaru said.  
"I don't think it's interesting, more like worrying," Michiru said.  
"Well yes, that too," Hotaru said. "But...if one doesn't apply emotion to it, it is interesting"  
"I guess it would be," Michiru said. "Still it must be serious for her to act like this"  
"I'm sure it is. Outward displays of emotion from Setsuna are usually not common," Hotaru said. "While I am incapable at this point of being concerned for her welfare personally, I do understand why it would be a strange situation. Furthermore, speaking in terms of utility"  
"Hotaru you're incapable of being concerned about her? Are you sure?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes," Hotaru said. "I am rarely concerned about anything. I guess that is a problem. But's it how it is"  
"You're not feeling anything. Any sort of concern"  
"As I said no"  
"You must be feeling something. Maybe you just don't notice it"  
"If I don't notice it, I'm not feeling it"  
"Well..we could go around and around on this one, but all right, so you don't, but do you know where Setsuna might be"  
"If you're asking if anything she might or said or did while I was in her care might give you a hint I'd say no. She really didn't do anything out of the ordinary, at least speaking subjectively. I did not meet anyone of association with her"  
"Hmm..she might be in the cabin out in the country though"  
"Yes, that is a strong possibility. However, it is not the only one"  
"We're rapidly going through the other ones," Michiru said.  
"I know she's alive if that's a help"  
"How do you know that?" Michiru asked.  
"I just do"  
"That gets rid of one possibility then," Michiru said.  
"Guess so," Hotaru said. "Is there anything else you need from me"  
"No, I guess not. What are you up to anyway"  
"I'm not up to anything. I'm just going about my daily business"  
"But what is that"  
"Human things,"Hotaru said and headed out.  
"Human things?" Michiru asked. "I don't think Greg did a good enough job with her. I wonder how Greg's doing. His novel should be coming along I hope."

Elsewhere.  
"Okay Seiya, come at me!" Lita said.  
"What?" Seiya said.  
"Attack me"  
"But uh"  
"This is the basics. Now if you want to learn how to fight"  
"Yes but..you're a girl"  
"You asked me to help you"  
"Yes, but.." Seiya said.  
"Fine then..we'll try a different tactic," Lita said and lunged at him swinging fists. Seiya ducked out of the way and stumbled to dodge them.  
"Lita this isn't what I had in mind," he said worriedly.  
"Best way to learn," Lita said.

"So Greg my boy, hear you're writing a novel," Mike said.  
"Where'd you hear that?" Greg asked worriedly.  
"The trees have ears," Mike said. "Even the corn does..anyway..so what's it about"  
"I haven't told anyone," Greg said.  
"Good idea, if no one knows what the books about, they'll be curious, intrigued, they may even buy the thing," Mike said.  
"That's what I'm thinking," Greg muttered. "I wrote a book once, just a few months ago, but then I thought better of it. Maybe I'll fix it up someday, but only if I'm really angry at the world," Mike said with a grin.  
"That's a good idea," Greg said. "It could be a powerful weapon for evil if it fell into the wrong..er..your hands"  
Mike laughed.  
"Come on..tell me what the novel's about," Mike said.  
"No," Greg said.  
"Come on I can keep a secret"  
"I don't think so"  
"Chicken"  
"Mike..what makes you think the chicken taunt will work on me"  
"It's always worth a try, come on..please"  
"No. Don't you have anything else to do?" Greg asked.  
"Of course," Mike said. "But this is fun"  
"And the other things aren't"  
"I guess, but this is annoying too"  
"So"  
"So..that's an added bonus"  
"Mike you're too illogical for your own good"  
"No, I'm just a jerk. Greg, I'm sorry, I just..haven't been able to annoy anyone other then Rick and Steve for the past few months. I've needed a break"  
"Well Mina's in town. You know your two timing ex girlfriend"  
"Yeah I guess," Mike said. "It's been awhile. All right, you're off the hook, for now!" Mike said and began cackling as he headed out.  
"I really have to have something done about him," Greg said. "Like what?" he added with annoyance.

And at the Three Lights studio.  
"You know what you need Yaten," Mina said.  
"What?" Yaten asked.  
"A milkshake. A big one, and you need to get me one just like it," Mina said.  
"Mina..you have money of your own, why do you have to hit me up for some?" Yaten asked.  
"Because boyfriends buy things for their true loves," Mina said.  
Yaten sighed.  
"You used to be far more attractive then you are now," Yaten muttered.  
"What?" Mina said.  
"So you feeling better?" Amy asked. "I thought after that fight"  
"The fight didn't bother me," Taiki said. "What does is that I haven't been able to do as much reading lately"  
"Oh..yes, that can be annoying," Amy said. "I've been distracted myself"  
"By what"  
"Well you to be perfectly honest"  
"I guess I should be honored," Taiki said. "Still Amy I don't want your schoolwork to suffer over this"  
"It's not..I think.." Amy said. "I..uh know it isn't"  
"Good," Taiki said. "I only have a little while left before I have to get ready for tonight's concert, but there is anywhere you want to go"  
"Oh I don't know. I don't want to keep you.." Amy said her gaze shifted.  
"What is it?" Taiki asked.  
"Oh..just my brother that's all"  
Taiki looked. Inside a weapons shop Patterson stood.  
"Hmm..a bokken that matches this sword exactly," the storekeeper said staring at Patterson's reverse bladed sword.  
"Can you make it?" Patterson asked.  
"No..but I know someone who can. Mind you he isn't cheap"  
"I have the money," Patterson said.  
"Yes I suppose you do," the storekeeper said. "I'll give you his name. But just what exactly do you need a wooden sword that precise for"  
"I am fighting an opponent," Patterson said. "Their sword is better equipped for dueling then mine is:  
"I see..so you actually have some competition then"  
"That remains to be seen," Patterson said.

In the yard of Rick's house he was thrusting and parrying, occasionally sending out a kick. Raye walked up and grinned.  
"Training hard I see," Raye said.  
"Gotta get back what I lost," Rick said.  
"I understand," Raye said. "I don't suppose you'd want to come to my concert tonight"  
"Well it is a three lights thing, I don't know if I could fit in there"  
"Well if you undid your pony tail you might get by unnoticed," Raye said.  
"I don't know if I can stand them.." Rick said. "Raye...it would be hard for me to be sitting there. If the three lights saw me"  
"Then I'll give you a back row seat...and then you won't be able to hear me," Raye said sighing.  
"Tell you what..I'll get Patterson to tape the thing with his camera and then I can watch it," Rick said.  
"It's not the same," Raye said. "I'd like to think you wouldn't be embarrassed to come to one of my concerts"  
"But it's a three lights concert that's the problem," Rick said.  
"You could come only when I'm on stage you know," Raye said.  
"Fine I will," Rick said.  
"You will"  
"Yeah sure," Rick said. "I'll show up as long as I can get in and out"  
"You should be able to," Raye said.  
"Fine, it's not that I don't want to hear you"  
"I know," Raye said. "I understand, but still..I'd like to look out there and see your face"  
"Yeah well I'll be there," Rick said.

Seiya panted.  
"Guess I gave you quite a workout there," Lita said grinning.  
"I uh.yeah.." Seiya said. "That's a good first step"  
"First step?" Seiya muttered. "After what you put me through, that's enough"  
"We've only just begun," Lita said with a grin.  
"Seiya my boy!" Steve said smacking the lead singer on the back. Seiya wheezed and stumbled forward.  
"Hey watch it!" Seiya snapped.  
Steve grinned. Lita smiled.  
"So..Steve what brings you by?" Lita asked.  
"Just wanted to say hello, see how things were going. Oh here.." he held out a yellow dandelion.  
"What about it?" Lita asked.  
"Look at it..it's perfect, as far as dandelion's go," Steve said.  
"I guess you're right," Lita said taking it. "You're giving her a dandelion?" Seiya muttered. "What kind of gift is that"  
"Seiya, considering that she likes dandelions, I thought I would bring it by," Steve said. "Wait..you didn't know that"  
"Uh..well.." Seiya said.  
Steve started laughing.  
"I just hadn't gotten around to that kind of talk yet!" Seiya said.  
"Sure...whatever," Steve said. "Talk to you later Lita," he said and vaulted over her fence and walked off down the street.  
"What are you grinning about?" Seiya said looking at Lita.  
"I'm allowed to grin Seiya. Steve can be nice sometimes"  
"Then why aren't you dating him?" Seiya muttered.  
"I did for a while," Lita said. "Didn't work out"  
"Oh.." Seiya said. "Can't see why"  
"Seiya..shut up," Lita said. "You're a little too obnoxious today"  
"What is this pick on Seiya day? I'm a nice guy too..geez..what's everyone's problem"  
"Oh quit whining let me get you some salt for you wounds"  
"What?" Seiya said.  
Lita started laughing some more.  
"You're cute when you're uncomfortable," she said.  
Seiya sighed. 

"And Serena said you were a nice girl," Seiya said.  
"I am, I also have a killer right hook," Lita said. "Pray you never meet her"  
"Your punch is a she"  
"Uh huh," Lita said.  
"Doesn't surprise me," Seiya said.

Haruka arrived at the cabin and found Setsuna's car sitting in front of it.  
"Bingo," she said and approached the door. She knocked. There was no answer. "I'll deal with the consequences later," She said and kicked the door open.  
Setsuna was slumped in a chair staring at her.  
"There you are," She said. "Took you long enough"  
"Setsuna.." Haruka said.  
"I wasn't going to be gone long, but I got too drunk, couldn't drive home..." Setsuna said slamming a bottle against the table.  
"Now I'm sober, but awfully depressed," she said.  
"Setsuna, we can get you help," Haruka said.  
"Sure you can," Setsuna said. "Of course what do you suggest we do about the real problem. Should I see a therapist? Explain to them the trials and tribulations of being a sailor scout"  
"There are other ways," Haruka said.  
"I bet," Setsuna said. "Let's go"  
"You can't drive,"Haruka said.  
"Then take me back and then bring Michiru back to pick the car up," Setsuna said.  
"I'm not leaving you anywhere alone until we get this under control," Haruka said.  
"I don't know, whatever you figure out. Let's just go okay"  
"Come on then, let me help you up," Haruka said.  
"I can stand," Setsuna said standing up. "I'm sober now. Let's just go"  
The two headed out.

That night outside an arena.  
"Oh hey Mikey, Mina drag you out here too," Rick said.  
"You saw through my disguise?" Mike asked.  
"Of course I did, you're just wearing glasses..and not sunglasses at that"  
"You know me," Mike said.  
The two headed into the rowdy concert hall filled with screaming young girls.  
"This must be like what goes on inside my sister's head," Mike said.  
"I'll second that," Rick said as they moved to their seats. Mina and Raye came on stage and began to sing against each other.  
Elsewhere.  
Hotaru Tomoe slowly and carefully climbed the tree, making sure not to lose her grip on the branches she held onto.  
"I should be adequately stable up here," She said to herself and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She pulled a small pair of binoculars from her pocket and looked through them. Standing in the yard of a very modest house, Ayeka Mizuno was swinging her sword and intently practicing.  
Hotaru watched, her eyes narrowed.

The next afternoon, the Sailor Scouts and the evil forces gathered at a battle field in suburban Tokyo. Argosante stepped forward swinging his axe. Sailor Saturn leapt to the ground.  
"You sure about this Saturn?" Sailor Moon asked with concern.  
"My mind is made up. I will deal with him," Saturn said.  
Argosante grinned.  
Saturn's eyes narrowed and she swung her silence glaive. Energy flew from it at Argosante, who adeptly avoided it and charged at the girl. He swung his axe. She blocked it and the two parried with their swings of their two handed weapons. Argosante whirled his axe around butte first. Saturn was hit with it and knocked down. He swung the axe downward, but she slid away from it and brought her glaive behind him pitching him forward, she quickly positioned herself and the glaive went slicing through him. He cried out in pain. Sailor Saturn hit him in the head and fired a blast. He staggered back and started blasting axe blade shaped energy attacks at her. She leapt over them and swung her glaive downward Argosante met it, and the two attacks bounced each other back. Argosante stood up angrily and growled. Sailor Saturn stood up and waited. Argosante charged at her. Saturn grinned, stunning her assailant, before she spun her glaive around with both hands connecting twice. Argosante stumbled forward. "Saturn...Mist Wave!" She shouted. Argosante was blasted forward.  
"Ehh..this is over," Galia said. The scouts let out a cheer. Saturn stared at the enemy swung her glaive around again and then walked off. 


	228. 228

Chapter 228 The next morning, Principal Oksua sat at his desk solemnly. "So Setsuna Meio is in rehab you say?" he asked with surprise.  
"Yes sir," Haruka said. "Michiru's keeping an eye on her"  
"That's wonderful, but just when exactly did Setsuna start abusing alcohol anyway"  
"It's hard to say," Haruka said.  
"I didn't think this class was that bad"  
"She has other concerns"  
"Hmm..I guess so. Anyway..so..how long is she going to be gone"  
"The rest of the semester," Haruka said.  
"Ouch..well fortunately we have a substitute teacher available," Oksua said.  
"Who?" Haruka asked.

And three floors up in the classroom. "Hi everyone!" came a shout. The entire class turned in surprise to see a bubbly woman walk in the door with long strands of blonde hair trailing down behind her. She sauntered up to the front of the room.  
"I'm Sakura Love!" she said.  
"You're who?" the entire class said in surprise.  
"This is highly irregular," Yaten muttered.  
"Oh we've just scratched the surface," Mike said.  
"Okay..well anyway...how is everyone?" Sakura asked.  
"Worried," The class replied.  
"Strange...I'm really a nice person," Sakura said.  
"Tell me she's from the negaverse so I can blast her," Lita said leaning over towards Patterson's desk.  
"No energy detected," Patterson muttered with some sense of disappointment as he studied his watch.  
"She seemed like the type too.." Raye muttered.  
"What's going on back there?" Sakura said.  
"Nothing," The class replied.  
The door swung open and Ayeka Mizuno slid in the door.  
"My apologies," she said quickly and took her seat.  
"Well I want to get to know everybody..let's start with you," Sakura said. "Who are you"  
"Uh..Ayeka Mizuno," Ayeka said.  
"Are you normally late Ayeka?" Sakura asked.  
"No that would be Serena," Ayeka said.  
The class all nodded.  
"Don't get me in bad with the sub!" Serena shrieked.  
"That's all right, I don't care about attendance," Sakura said. "If you don't want to be here that's fine with me. And if you want to come in late, well that's okay, we've all got problems"  
"Some people have more than others," Hotaru said.  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
"Just an observation," Hotaru said.  
"Uh good...and you are?" Sakura asked.  
"Hotaru Tomoe"  
"Oh..I see..can you smile for me Hotaru"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"I don't smile for anything"  
"Not even pictures"  
"Especially pictures," Hotaru said.  
"You tell her Hotaru! Fight the man!" Mike shouted from the back.  
"You! Detention!" Sakura shouted.  
"But I thought you were nice," Mike moaned.  
"She's more insane then you are," Raye said to Patterson said.  
Patterson said nothing and merely nodded.  
"Okay..well let's get started," Sakura said. "Is that okay with everyone"  
"Knock yourself out,"Seiya muttered.  
When lunch came around, the scouts were all clustered around a large table. The girls at the school had learned to settle down so the Three Lights could eat in peace, but there was still their angry arch rivals at the other end of the table to deal with.  
"I thought the concert went well last night," Seiya said.  
"I agree," Mina said. "Yaten you were so perfect"  
"There's no need to kiss up to me like that," Yaten said.  
"I mean it though," Mina said. "You were really good"  
"She's complimenting you Yaten," Taiki explained.  
"Oh..well..thank you," Yaten said.  
"Lighten up," Mina said.  
"So what did you think Raye?" Seiya asked.  
"It went well," Raye said. "I felt good about it"  
"Glad to.." Seiya was interrupted by a pie slamming into his face.  
"Strike!" Mike shouted.  
"Yeah!" the male contingent of the school shouted.  
"Cut it out!" Lita said leaping onto the table. The group all sat down.  
"Sorry.." Mike said.  
"We're done," Rick said.  
"I'm surprised Mike," Haruka said.  
"Oh?" Mike asked.  
"I didn't know you could throw that well"  
"Pie throwing is a skill I've become quite proficient at," Mike said.  
"That is believable," Haruka said.  
"Say on that subject sort of.." Rick said. "Hotaru..you really kicked some butt yesterday"  
"Apparently yes," Hotaru said.  
"You're fighting skill has improved I'm impressed," Rick said.  
"Oh...well..thank you. I have found that learning how to use one's own pain to inflict similar such pain on others has the ability to relieve stress," Hotaru said.  
"Hotaru are you going to massacre us?" Mike asked.  
"No.." Hotaru said. "Though..your death does seem to be justifiable homicide"  
The entire cafeteria went quiet.  
Laughter broke out. All eyes to the source, Patterson, who quickly stopped.  
"Tell me she's kidding!" Mike said hurriedly.  
"Of course I am kidding," Hotaru said. "But I'm sure the thought has all crossed our minds"  
"Uh huh," The entire cafeteria said.  
"HAH!" Mike said leaping onto the table. "It'll take all of you to take me down"  
He was knocked off the table by a thrown orange. "Ahem...am I interrupting anything?" Ayeka Mizuno said wandering up.  
"Here we go," Lita observed.  
"So..D.V. Patterson you've managed to get a draw out of combat, but now it's time to settle things for good," Ayeka said. "Right here"  
"Don't you mean outside?" Steve asked.  
"No..here.in this cafeteria," Ayeka said.  
"Uh Ayeka..you could damage the cafeteria," Principal Oksua said walking up.  
"With wooden swords Principal?" Ayeka asked.  
"Uh..well..yeah.." Oksua said.  
"I will not accept no.." Ayeka said.  
"Uh...well..ahem...all right," Oksua said. "But you're paying for any damage"  
"I will do so," Ayeka said. She drew her sword. 

Patterson sighed.  
"I have a new weapon," he said. "Then please let's see it," Ayeka said grinning. Patterson walked out and returned a minute later with his new sword.  
"Ah..I see..." Ayeka said. The students all moved to one side of the cafeteria and waited as the two faced off.  
"Nice.." Ayeka said. "But this sword has been in my family since the Tokugawa shogunate"  
Patterson nodded and took up his defensive stance.  
"They're going to trash the place aren't they?" Oksua moaned.  
"You are allowing the fight you know," Miss Haruna muttered standing beside him.  
"Yes, but I want to see it so badly," Oksua said.  
The two charged at each other. Their swords met and knocked off of each other.  
"Hah," Ayeka said spinning her sword under Patterson's. He slid back and countered. The two slid apart.  
"Spin kick!" Ayeka shouted in mid motion. Patterson dropped under it and flipped forward spinning in mid flight. Ayeka leapt at him. He met her sword and they parried with above average speed. "Thrust!" Ayeka shouted. Patterson knocked it aside.  
"Why is she calling her shots?" Rick wondered.  
"Has this fight reached a new level?" Steve asked.  
"Maybe," Rick said.  
"Ayeka back flip!" Ayeka shouted flipping along the back of the cafeteria. She landed on a table. "Come on Patterson. Let's see your skill"  
Patterson leapt onto the table. The two flew at each other along the narrow surface. They both crossed and ended up on other sides of the table. They spun.  
"Hmm..not many people have been able to counter the Mizuno-Ryu-Isa," Ayeka said.  
"Perhaps that is because they did not know the Circle of Inu," Patterson said.  
Ayeka grinned.  
"I see..." she said. "Ryu-Isa-Reverse!" she shouted flying forward. Patterson leapt off one table and onto another. Ayeka followed keeping up her momentum they hopped from table to table. "Come on Patterson fight back!" Rick shouted.  
"Show em the skills!" Mike shouted.  
Patterson flipped over Ayeka and swung his sword over her head. She ducked and kicked. Patterson leapt over it. Their two swords met.  
Ayeka grinned.  
"I don't know who trained you, but they are a true master," she said.  
"I trained myself, with all the skills of ten masters," Patterson said. "I use them at will"  
"Ah..." Ayeka said. "I'm not surprised. Ayeka Spin Move of Armageddon"  
She spun around with such force that Patterson was knocked off balance, but he slid along the table as Ayeka lunged at him. He rolled off as she swung. He leapt up into the air around her and swung down. She met his blow.  
"Hah..so you're not perfect," Ayeka said.  
"Far from it," Patterson said knocking her sword away.  
"Well let's see if you can counter the Ayeka Mizuno patented switchback maneuver"  
She swung her sword at his as fast as she could. The two met and they went back and forth blocking and thrusting as fast as they could, each of them alternatively taking the initiative.  
Ayeka slid back along the table and leapt into the air.  
"Super air thrust!" She shouted.  
"Counter!" Patterson shouted back. The two collided and fell of the table. Each landing on the ground.  
"Ouch!" the entire class said.  
Patterson sighed and stood up to brush himself off. Ayeka picked herself up grinning.  
"You continue to surprise me," She said. "Well..guess we'll have to settle this later."

Later that day at Inferno Records.  
"You wanted to see me?" Rick asked. "Yes I did. See I'm disturbed by what I've learned," An Executive said.  
"About what"  
"Well..you were at the three lights concert last night with Leslie there"  
"Yes, but we went to see Mina and Raye"  
"Perhaps you didn't see this," the Executive said throwing a paper down on the desk.  
"A tabloid?" Rick asked.  
"There a picture of you and Mike, I know you let your hair down, but Leslie's just wearing sunglasses. Some paparazzi got you," the executive said. "When people see that...well..just what are they going to think"  
"I was only there for Raye and Mina's performance," Rick said.  
"The world doesn't know that. They know what they read here," The Executive said. "You've ruined your image"  
"What do you mean"  
"You're the Three Lights rivals. Instead I see you here"  
"Raye's my girlfriend"  
"Dump her"  
"I won't do that"  
"Then stay away from her concerts"  
"I may not be able to do that"  
"If you got to another concert your group is through. Just how are you going to explain this"  
"With the truth," Rick said.  
"That you're dating the idol star who performs with the Three Lights. The heck you will," the Executive said. "That'll just make you look like more of wuss"  
Rick clenched his fist.  
"No..I have another solution. You're going to lie. Say you were staging a publicity stunt. Furthermore your whole reason for being there was to hear what their idols sound like," the Executive said. "Because you're going to make fun of them"  
"Uh what?" Rick asked.  
And at Raye's temple.  
"I can't believe this," Rick said.  
"What?" Raye asked.  
"The record company's strong arming me. They threatened to break my contract because I went to see you last night"  
"Oh..I'm sorry Rick, I shouldn't have asked you to come"  
"No, I have a right to go see my girlfriend perform. Especially when she's as good as you are"  
"Rick..I didn't want to get you into trouble"  
"It's too late for that," Rick said. "Still..it's unfair and that's not all"  
"It isn't?"

Hours later, another battle began.

Sailor Lead Crow walked onto the battlefield. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury starred her down.  
"Well let's get to it," Lead Crow said. A wall of flame shot across the battlefield. The two scouts leapt backward as quickly as they could. The rest of the scouts scattered. Lead Crow laughed.  
"Where are they learning these new tricks?" Venus said.  
"No idea," Mercury said. "I'll be ready for it next time"  
Venus nodded.  
Lead Crow leapt at Mercury firing energy blasts. Mercury leapt out of the way. Venus leapt to her friend's aid. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
The instantaneous attack flew at Lead Crow who dodged it and instead fired attacks at Mercury. Mercury dodged another of them.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Lead Crow dove through the fog and hit Mercury head on.  
"I can see through it kiddo!" She shouted blasting Mercury to the ground.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" the attack swept in towards Lead Crow knocking her to the side. Venus pounced on her throwing her to the ground.  
"What's going on in there?" Galia muttered.  
Venus went flying out of the fog cloud. Lead Crow leapt after her. The two were soon trading energy blasts carefully avoiding each other's attacks.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
The attack blasted straight at Lead Crow in a large wave. She dived out of the way of it.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted holding onto the energy. It swung at Lead Crow and knocked her the ground. She leapt up and fired blasts in all directions knocking both of the scouts down.  
"How are they doing?" Jupiter asked Guardian Mercury. Guardian Mercury glanced at his watch. "They're about even"  
Jupiter nodded and caught the glance of Mars who was quickly turning away from her.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
Lead Crow blasted both attacks away and leapt at Mercury swinging bolts of energy as she did so.  
Mercury leapt out of the way. Venus charged forward.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She shouted unleashing her attack. Lead Crow knocked it away with an energy blast. Venus held on and swung it again. Lead Crow avoided it. Mercury watched Lead Crow through her visor. Her eyes narrowed. A sword popped out of the air and landed in her hand.  
"What's that?" Sailor Moon said in surprise.  
"I let her borrow my sword," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Good thinking," Sailor Moon said. Mercury rushed forward. Lead Crow turned in surprise. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Lead Crow barely avoided the attack. Mercury swung the sword into Lead Crow. She cried out in pain and staggered back. Mercury kept firing.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

The attack slammed into Lead Crow and threw her to the ground.  
"Very good," Galia said. "Lead Crow you lost"  
Lead Crow sighed and crawled back to her lines.  
"She will not be that easy to beat a second time," Galia said and the group headed off.  
"Good work Mercury," Venus said.  
"Thank you," Mercury said.  
The next morning.  
Serena looked at the floor, stared at it and grimaced lifting herself off with a push up.  
"One," she said and went back down. She began staring at the floor again.  
"So we meet again," She said and pulled herself back off the ground.  
"Two," she muttered. And starred at the floor.  
"A chocolate chip? He had chocolate chip cookies and didn't offer me any?" Serena muttered and pulled herself off the ground.  
"Three"  
"Serena what are you doing?" Darien asked emerging from another room.  
"Oh..uh..push ups"  
"But why?" Darien asked.  
"I've gotta be prepared for the fight right? I want to be in top physical shape"  
"Good thing you started this morning, or you might not have made it in time for this evening," Darien said with a slight grin.  
"Oh..well...this wasn't working anyway, so it's not a problem," Serena said. "But I really want to be ready"  
"I know," Darien said. "I'm sure you'll do fine"  
"But are you sure about this? Do you really want to fight them"  
"I'm supposed to protect you. How can I do that if I don't fight," Darien said.  
"Yeah, but I don't want you hurt," Serena said.  
"I'm more concerned about you Serena," Darien said.  
"But Darien, I just don't want to see you in pain. You've protected me so many times...I just wish you hadn't wanted to get involved"  
"It's too late for that," Darien said. "And don't worry. I'll protect you and we'll win"  
"I guess," Serena said. "Just be careful all right"  
"I try to be," Darien said. "You still going to try to finish those push ups"  
"Nope, I think I've had enough of them to be quite honest," Serena said. 'What we need instead is strategy"  
"Good thinking," Darien said unsurely. "But where are we going to get strategy"  
"I have a pretty good idea. Come on Darien, let's roll"  
"Where?" Darien asked.  
"Well first to the donut shop, and then on to victory"  
"Uh...all right...by victory do you mean Amy's house"  
"No, but we were going there anyway," Serena said.  
"That's what I figured,"Darien said.  
"Enough yapping, Darien, let's go," Serena said.  
"Right Serena," Darien said.  
And at the A.P.T. house.  
"Hello, Michiru how is Setsuna?" Amy said letting the green haired girl into the living room.  
"Getting better," Michiru said. "I had no idea how badly she felt though. The years of work really have taking their toll on her"  
"I'm sorry to hear it," Amy said. "But who exactly provides her with all this work she does"  
"I'm not sure," Michiru said. "It's very complex what goes on at above our level. Cosmic forces are involved. That's what I know"  
Amy nodded solemnly.  
"Well I hope she recovers," Amy said.  
"She will, but I don't know how she's going to go back to what she's been doing," Michiru said.  
"Guess that could be a problem huh?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Would you like some tea while you're here"  
"Sure..thank you," Michiru said.  
Michiru noticed movement in the back yard of the house and went to look. Greg was leaning against a tree. Patterson was staring down a dummy positioned across the yard. He leapt forward, hit the dummy with multiple wounds and then flipped forward. "You planning on doing that to Ayeka?" Greg asked.  
"It may become necessary," Patterson said.  
"Necessary? You didn't seem to interested in fighting her in the first place," Greg said.  
"It's a battle, I have to win it"  
"Oh...okay..as long as it's just that," Greg said skeptically.  
Patterson lined up with the dummy again. Michiru slipped out the back door.  
"Isn't this cute?" she whispered to Greg startling him slightly.  
"What is?" Greg said.  
"He's met a girl he likes, and is practicing hard to be able to defeat her in combat, if all relationships could start out that way?" Michiru swooned.  
Greg grinned. Patterson sliced the dummy in half.  
"I thought that sword was blunt,": Michiru said.  
"It is," Greg said.  
"Tea's ready Michiru," Amy said sticking her head out the door.  
"Ah"  
The two headed inside.  
"So how's the story coming Greg?" Michiru asked between sips.  
"Uh..I'm stuck on page 594,"Greg said.  
"You're what?" Michiru said in surprise before regaining her casual expression.  
"Greg's been working a bit hard on this thing," Amy said.  
"Guess I've got a lot to say," Greg said.  
"That is obvious," Amy and Michiru said.  
"I guess your advice helped me," Greg said. "It is kinda interesting, what I'm doing"  
"Kinda interesting?" Michiru asked. "You don't write 594 pages without it being interesting"  
"I guess I've been going to so fast I just can't tell how interesting it is," Greg said.  
"Well accurate measurements are sometimes hard to do," Michiru said before she and Amy started laughing. Greg sighed.  
"Why do girls always take such joy in people's embarrassment," Greg said.  
Amy and Michiru looked at each other.  
"Uh..must be the second X chromosome," Amy said and the two started laughing again.  
Greg sighed.  
A car skidded up out front. Serena hopped out and knocked.  
Amy opened the door. Serena leapt in.  
"Amy I need everyone's help," she said.  
"Why Serena?" Amy asked.  
"I need a killer strategy for later today," Serena said.  
"Well all right.." Amy said unsurely. Darien wandered in.  
"She just ate six donuts, be careful," he said.  
"Hi Michiru, what brings you to this part of town?" Serena asked.  
"The winds of destiny," Michiru said with a grin.  
"Oh..is that what your car's called," Serena said.  
"Uh no," Michiru said.  
"Were those donuts laced with LSD Darien?" Amy asked.  
"You'd almost think so," Darien said. "But she didn't leave even the smallest piece left to be tested"  
"Oh..guess we're stuck then," Amy said.  
"So what exactly do you need a plan for Serena?" Michiru asked.  
"I want to surprise Prince Metalite. I mean really surprise him. I want to hit him with a plan he would never expect, and that's why I'm here," Serena said. "Because you guys are the brains"  
"Yes..well..I guess that's right," Amy said. "But this is going to take some work"  
"I know, why do you think I came to you," Serena said. "Who else in this city could we expect to do work"  
"Darien..that donut shop.." Amy said.  
"Yeah," Darien said.  
"Never take her there again," Amy said.  
"So who's with me?" Serena shouted.  
The rest of the group moaned.  
Elsewhere, the Three Lights were practicing their songs yet again.  
"Yaten you were off there," Seiya said.  
"So I was," Yaten said. "It's not like anyone ever notices"  
"I noticed," Seiya said. "Yaten, you're not even trying," Taiki said.  
"Isn't that one does when they don't care," Yaten said.  
"Woah...time out!" Mina said swinging from a rope and dropping onto the stage.  
Everyone stared at her.  
"That got your attention," She said. "Yaten is there something wrong? You can tell me"  
"Stay out of it," Yaten said. "In fact...everyone stay out of it"  
He turned and walked off the stage.  
"What's going on with him?" Seiya said with annoyance.  
"Don't worry guys, I'll find out," Mina said and hurried out.  
"Yeah, but will she kill Yaten in the process?" Seiya wondered.  
"I think Yaten really has had enough," Taiki said.  
"Guess so," Seiya said. "At least when you gave up that time it was because you didn't think we were reaching anyone..but Yaten..he just doesn't like the job I guess"  
"He never really was a musician," Taiki said.  
"Sure he was. He was a poet. But..he just doesn't like doing this constantly"  
"The music has lost all meaning you think"  
"I think so. I've been afraid of this. But how can we be the three lights without Yaten"  
"Guess we'd have to be the two lights," Taiki said.  
"That doesn't really have a ring to it," Seiya said.  
"Well we could get a third light I guess," Taiki said.  
"Guess so," Seiya said.  
"We'll worry about that later," Taiki said.  
"Yeah good idea. Guess we should just take a break"  
"Yeah," Taiki said. 

And back at the A.P.T. house.  
"Here's the data on Prince Metalite," Patterson said in a monotone as information popped up on various screens. Several of the scouts all crouched around it.  
"Any weaknesses?" Michiru asked.  
"His temper for one, you get him riled up his concentration lapses," Patterson said.  
"That shouldn't be too hard, I always get my enemies angry at me," Serena said.  
"Let's look at the attacks," Darien said.  
Patterson pressed a button. A graphic appeared on the screen. Followed by camera footage.  
"He has a standard energy shield," Amy said staring at it. "But like all of their energy shields it drains them slowly of energy"  
"Can that reflect attacks?" Michiru asked.  
"It probably can if it is strong enough," Patterson said. "He also possesses the ability to launch fast attacks with shards of energy," Greg said.  
"I guess this makes him a threat even at close range," Darien said.  
Patterson nodded. "None of these enemies can be taken lightly. They should be hit when down," Patterson said.  
"But that's not the honorable thing to do," Serena said.  
"They don't fight with honor," Patterson said.  
"Besides, we just brawl with them anyway," Michiru said. "Honor has little meaning right now"  
"I guess so," Serena said. "I used to be nicer to them"  
"Almost got you killed," Darien said.  
"Yeah I guess," Serena said. "What else can he do"  
"Galia has seemed to get them to all develop similar attacks. They do have unique attacks of their own though. But Metalite can also launch a wave of energy. You can jump over it though," Patterson said.  
"He also has a double bladed energy sword," Amy said.  
Patterson pressed a button, a file came up showing Coardite holding it.  
"He can spin it blocking attacks as well as launch spiraling energy," Amy said.  
"This guy's tough," Serena said.  
"Just how good is he at hand to hand fighting though?" Darien asked.  
"That hasn't really come up in our battles," Patterson said. "Hmm..so..how do we beat this guy?" Serena asked.  
"That's going to take some thought," Michiru said.  
"Well we've got time," Serena said. "How about we discuss it over lunch"  
"Lunch," Everyone said. "You just ate six donuts," Darien said in surprise.  
"That was an hour ago," Serena said.  
Everyone sighed.  
On the roof of the 3 lights studio.  
"Yaten.." Mina said.  
"Mina...I want to be alone," Yaten said.  
"Yeah well..when have I ever listened to you," Mina said.  
"I'm serious," Yaten said.  
"Yaten, you really don't want to be an idol star anymore do you"  
"I want to go home," Yaten said. "I don't mind singing, but the monotony of it. No I don't want to be an idol star. That's right It's consumed me. All that I am...I have to put into this, or being a starlight. I hate it"  
"Well I can understand that," Mina said. "Believe me I do. I mean. When you stop doing something because you want to, and only because other people want to see it done, then it's not worth doing. I know that. If you want to stop doing this. I respect that"  
"Respect it? Why do I need your respect"  
"You don't," Mina said. "But if you're so sure of yourself why haven't you stopped before"  
"I'm sure now"  
"Yeah..well..you were just afraid of the others not respecting your decision, that's why you held off doing it"  
"That's not true," Yaten said.  
"Well I'm here telling you that you're right to do what you did," Mina said. "There's nothing wrong with it. If you truly feel the way you do. You've done your job. You found the moon princess, you saved your planet. If there's nothing left for you to do here"  
"There are things for me to do here. I'm not going home yet," Yaten said. "The earth is a beautiful place. But I haven't been able to enjoy it"  
"Okay..okay..then. There's no one better to show you this place then me. So let's do it"  
"What"  
"Go..right now..I'll show you everything you wanna see"  
"But..the band"  
"You just said you didn't want to be an idol anymore. Besides, the next concert isn't for three days. You can make up your mind during that time. So let's go"  
"But shouldn't we tell the others?" Yaten asked.  
"Well sure..we'll tell them we're going out, but nothing else," Mina said. "I'll call them once we're far enough away. But come on"  
Yaten looked at her.  
"I wanna help you," Mina said with a smile.  
Yaten nodded.  
"You're doing what?" Seiya said into his communicator.  
"I'm just taking Yaten for a little tour. So don't worry," Mina said.  
"But..Mina." Seiya said.  
"Bye now.." Mina said.  
"But.." Seiya said. He sighed. "That's all we need"  
"Well maybe Yaten needs it," Taiki said.  
"Yeah I guess," Seiya muttered. "What's going on?" Raye asked walking in.  
"We wish we knew," Seiya and Taiki replied.  
"That's never a good sign," Raye said. 


	229. 229

Chapter 229 Later.  
"So..here we are," Metalite said. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask faced him across the battlefield.  
"No need to keep you waiting!" Metalite said and fired spikes of energy at them. The two dodged out of the way. Tuxedo Mask rushed forward. His staff flew out. Metalite dodged it and his own energy sword flared to life. Sailor Moon swung at it with her moon sword. The three were soon involved in a hand to hand combat.  
"This was your plan?" Guardian Uranus asked in surprise.  
"Of course," Guardian Mercury said. "Metalite hasn't engaged in hand to hand combat before, which probably means he doesn't feel comfortable doing it most likely"  
"Or at least he's worse at it then long energy battles," Sailor Neptune said.  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon jumped out of the way as energy flew at him.  
"Well look he has a counter," Guardian Neptune muttered.  
"Now we know," Sailor Mercury said.  
The two sides faced each other again.  
"Very interesting," Metalite said. "You two seem to have planned all this, but I am not a big fan of enemy plans that work"  
"WHAT?" both sides shouted.  
"Metalite, don't stay stupid things!" Galia barked.  
Metalite grimaced.  
A barrage of roses flew at him.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and launched her attack. Metalite blasted the tiara to the ground. Sailor Moon let out a cry of annoyance. "That's no fair," she said.  
"Do I care!" Metalite said launching a barrage at Sailor Moon. She leapt over the attack and charged at him.  
"That isn't part of the plan," Sailor Neptune said.  
Metalite grinned and spun his double sword. Energy flew at her. Sailor Moon jumped through the barrage with Venus' agility and swung her moon sword. Metalite blocked it.  
Tuxedo Mask charged forward and butted Metalite with his staff unleashing a barrage of roses. Metalite quickly blasted all of them away with energy. Tuxedo Mask swung forward, the two were soon battling with their weapons.  
"So much for the plan," Guardian Saturn said.  
Sailor Moon leapt into the air. The group gasped. Sailor Moon spun in mid flight and swung her sword downward.  
"What is she..." Sailor Mars said in surprise. Sailor Moon connected. Her sword dug right into Metalite and she hit the ground hard and awkwardly. Metalite tripped over her and crashed to the ground. Sailor Moon limped away. Tuxedo Mask stood in front of her.  
"That wasn't pretty, but I guess it worked," Jupiter said.  
Metalite stood up.  
"What was that?" he said as barrage of roses flew at him. He blasted them away, only to get hit in the head with a staff. Tuxedo Mask whirled and hit him in the chest. Metalite crashed into the ground.  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon said wincing. Her attack hit Metalite and threw him back into the enemy lines. He crashed to the ground. "That was kind of the plan," Guardian Saturn said.  
"Yeah..sort of," Sailor Neptune said unsurely.  
Galia sighed "All right..you win again," she said. "But the next battle Galira gets Guardian Mercury," She said.

"Mina...about this whole trip we're on," Yaten said. "We've been gone for hours. We completely skipped the battle..and"  
"Aren't you having fun though?" Mina asked. "They did okay didn't they"  
"Yes, but," Yaten said.  
"Yaten listen, things are going fine. You're more important," Mina said. "Now..where do you want to go next"  
"I don't know..we've been a lot of places"  
"Have you ever been up on Tokyo Tower?" Mina asked.  
"Sure plenty of times," Yaten said.  
"Good, because we aren't going there," Mina said taking off at run.  
"Well where are we going," Yaten said.  
"The subway," Mina said.  
"And then where"  
"Wherever it takes us," Mina said.  
"Uh...can you be more specific?" Yaten asked.  
"Nope"  
Yaten sighed. Still..this is kinda fun. If I didn't fear for my life.

Miles away at the race track.  
"Nice of you to show up Haruka," her manager said. "I'm sorry sir, a friend of mine really needed my help," Haruka said. "That comes first"  
"Yeah well whatever. You're fortunate you're as good a racer as you are, or else I wouldn't have kept ya, but still we need to do some tests. We've got a new bike for you"  
"Oh..good," Haruka said. "Can I see it"  
"Well..Shadow Racer's bringing it over"  
"You gave him responsibility over it?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
"Sure, didn't think it was a problem. Listen Shadow Racer's only crazy on the racetrack. He really is a nice guy"  
"But he wears that dark helmet and dark fire suit wherever he goes doesn't he"  
"No..he doesn't want to look like a killer or something, he only dresses like that around us"  
"Why"  
"I'm afraid to ask," the manager said.  
Haruka sighed.  
A horn honked and a small truck pulled in. Shadow Racer hopped out and started laughing.  
Haruka sighed again. I really hate him. She thought.

Elsewhere.  
"Isn't this nice?" Mina asked.  
"Yes," Yaten said. "But whoever came up with the idea of having a restaurant in a tree?" "No idea, but I think it's more important to ask another question," Mina said taking a drink.  
"And that is"  
"Who is it, who would build a restaurant in a tree, and then after it was destroyed in a battle between evil and the Sailor Scouts, decided to spend more money to rebuild said restaurant"  
"Oh..good point," Yaten said.  
"Still it is a nice view," Mina said.  
"I agree," Yaten said. "It was a good idea to come here"  
"I like to think of myself as an ambassador of good feelings," Mina said.  
"O...kay.." Yaten said.  
"I love it when you looked scared like that," Mina said and started laughing.  
"Uh..good.." Yaten said. "Mina..could you just tone it down a bit, I mean..you're worrying me"  
"Yeah I guess.." Mina said. "I'm just excited that you would spend all this time out like this. I've got to see parts of you that I haven't seen before"  
"Yes...I guess it was good. This is a nice city"  
"And there's more to it," Mina said. "We've only begun"  
"I think that's enough for today though," Yaten said. "Sooner or later I have to deal with Seiya and Taiki"  
"Sure..sure.." Mina said. "I'm sure they won't be very pleased with me either"  
"Don't worry about it, I'll say it was my fault"  
"No it wasn't, it was mine. If anyone should take blame it was me. But you deserved to come out Yaten. You weren't enjoying yourself. I was tired of seeing you so depressed like you were. See now you're happy, if not a little scared"  
"That I am," Yaten said. "But Mina, I think you're a nice girl, you've got a few problems, but you seem committed to helping me"  
"That I am," Mina said. "So..I guess I have to thank you for that. And I guess it's not a bad idea for me to see more of you, since you seem to understand me at least," Yaten said.  
"Wow! Great!" Mina said. Everyone turned and looked at her.  
"Hi everyone!" She said. They all turned away quickly.  
"That usually works by the way," she added. Yaten nodded in surprise.

Later.  
"Nice of you to run off like that Yaten," Seiya said. "Did you have fun"  
"Yes," Yaten said heading for his room.  
"Hey, don't you walk away like that," Seiya said. "Seiya, I'm tired," Yaten said. "I'm going to rest. We'll talk later"  
"I need to know now. Are you going to quit or not"  
"I don't know," Yaten said. He walked into his room and shut the door.  
"Jerk," Seiya said and headed out. "You could destroy us Yaten"  
Across town.  
"So..the bands sounding great?" Alina asked.  
"Yeah," Mike said. "I'm so glad I'm part of the group, I mean even if it just to run errands. I really think it's something special"  
"Special? Four jerks playing rock music?" Mike asked.  
"It's about excitement," Alina said. "See...the best kind of music is that which gets inside of you that can affect you in a good way. That makes your blood pump faster that you want to react to"  
"Yeah..I know," Mike said.  
"You guys do that so well, it's as if you know exactly what to do," Alina said.  
"I guess"  
"I know I may not seem like the ideal person to recognize it. But I do. You guys do sing a lot about weird stuff and beating people up, but that's just part of it. I mean the music itself is great. I never was a fan of vocals anyway"  
"Neither were we, the record company demanded it"  
"Oh..and you listened," Alina said dejectedly.  
"You think we shouldn't have"  
"You had no choice, but I went to see you guys with deep six, and that was really great," Alina said. "Even when Raye sang it really did well. But see I've always felt she matched well," Alina said.  
"You did?" Mike asked.  
"Uh huh. I mean sure she couldn't sing every song, I loved the instrumentals. But on those songs she did sing, she did them so well. It's a shame she preferred to be an idol," Alina said.  
"I guess," Mike said. "Yeah I don't exactly like vocals either. Why does the music have to have a point you know? I mean..if it's just instruments, people can make their own judgments, apply it to whatever feelings they want. But if you're explaining it to them..well..that narrows it down. Guess it's why the lyrics usually don't mean anything"  
"Of course most of your audience just likes to rock," Alina said with a smile.  
"That is true," Mike said. "Wow Alina, I didn't know you were so into this"  
"Yes well..I've been a fan for a while," Alina said. "Guess..this is so exciting, I have trouble containing myself"  
"But you're making a lot of sense too," Mike said. "In a way you're right. Our band exists for different reasons to different people. I've just been there to have fun. I guess that's why I came up with the Lita parody idea. But..it also meant something. We were in control of it. I can't explain it"  
"I know what you mean," Alina said.  
"Yeah well..guess we've sold out sort of," Mike said.  
"Not really," Alina said. "I mean sure you've been paid money to do what you're told, but that's not selling out"  
"I thought that's exactly what it was"  
"It only is if it changes you so you can't go back. But if it doesn't. You're fine"  
Mike grinned.  
"We really should go out more," He said.  
"Good," Alina said. "I'm so glad you said that"  
She leapt out of her chair and shouted. Mike grinned.  
"Never knew I had this power over women," he added.

And at a restaurant.  
"So..Yaten went AWOL with Mina, and now Seiya's mad," Taiki said.  
"I see," Amy said. "How do you feel"  
"Yaten's been pretty uptight for a while. I think he's really sick of the job. And if he is I can understand why he would be this way," Taiki said. "So I'm not angry. I'm just hoping we can work something out"  
"It would be too bad if you guys broke up," Amy said. "So many people like you, and for good reasons too"  
"I know that now," Taiki said. "There are people we really reach out there. Of course I don't know if that means anything to Yaten or not. He's very complex"  
"I can see that," Amy said. "So what time do you get off work?" Taiki asked.  
"Around five, but then I have to rush over to the battle"  
"Oh yes," Taiki said. "That should be entertaining"  
"I doubt it, my brother will probably be seriously hurt whether he wins or not"  
"He has a habit of pulling that off," Taiki said.  
"Taiki...you two really should stop feuding," Amy said. "You two never got off on the right foot. I really think it would be best considering our relationship, if you learned to respect each other"  
"I've tried that"  
"Both of you should try harder," Amy said.  
"Okay," Taiki said. "If you say so"  
"I do," Amy said.  
"All right," Taiki said with a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ouch," Serena said.  
"You still hurting?" Darien asked with concern.  
"Yeah, but it'll pass, I hope... pray it will," Serena muttered. "Guess I really didn't plan that move too well"  
"No," Darien said. "But you really aren't supposed to fight battles like that anyway. Leave that kind of fighting to us"  
"I used to be better in the fights. Of course the enemies were easier. But..ouch," Serena said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be up and about with this kind of pain," Darien said.  
"No, no, it's better to be up and about, then in bed and in pain, especially when the pain keeps you from sleeping"  
"I suppose you have a point," Darien said.  
"Yep I do. But you know what would help my pain"  
"Can you eat it"  
"Uh huh," Serena said.  
"All right," Darien said. "There's going to come a day when being cute isn't going to get you everything you want"  
Serena laughed.  
"Yeah right," she said. "Men are putty in my hands when exposed to my cuteness"  
"Well I am anyway"  
"You're right, and that's why I'm going to marry you," Serena said.  
"That the only reason?" Darien asked with a grin.  
"No..you're going to make a lot of money someday too," Serena said and started laughing.  
"You're mean," Darien muttered.

Haruka and Michiru were walking down a hallway in the rehab clinic.  
"Shadow Racer…what a strange name," Michiru said.  
"It's worse than that," Haruka said. "He's my teammate"  
"I didn't know they had someone that mysterious on the racing tour"  
"He's not the least of them. Half of the racers out there have strange personalities," Haruka said.  
"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Michiru asked.  
"I thought I did," Haruka said. "Still I've got to give it a try"  
They knocked.  
"Come in," Came a voice.  
They walked in to find Setsuna leaning against a wall.  
"It's good to see you're still here," Haruka said.  
"Why not?" Setsuna said. "At least it gives me a break"  
"Good to see you're in better spirits," Michiru said.  
"Yes, well the Sailor Pluto from the distant future is a little annoyed with me for slacking off, but I'll deal with her later," Setsuna said with a grin.  
"Setsuna you know this is for your own good," Haruka said.  
"Of course I do," Setsuna said. "I have no doubt of that. It's just annoying. But you two don't worry. I'm going to stay here until I'm okay. You two do what you do"  
"We're going to check on you," Michiru said. "But..we really care"  
"Or else we wouldn't have taken such drastic steps," Haruka said.  
"Girls I know. I don't blame you. I'm no good to anyone if I'm a drunk," Setsuna said. "How are we doing anyway? With the battles"  
"We're doing pretty well," Haruka said. "Yes, they're formidable, but we're keeping at it," Michiru said.  
"Good," Setsuna said. "I hope you can keep it up"  
"We'll win," Haruka said. "As all the scouts are fond of saying. We always do"  
"Right now we've got a battle to get to ourselves," Michiru said.  
"Oh..who's fighting?" Setsuna asked.  
"Guardian Mercury and Galira," Michiru said. "Keep an eye on Galira," Setsuna said.  
"Why?" Haruka asked.  
"There's more to her then what you see..I'm sure of it," Setsuna said. "Just keep an eye on her"  
"All right, we'll do our best," Haruka said.  
"Keep at it Setsuna," Michiru said.  
"Well I keep trying," Setsuna said.  
"Yeah, we'll be waiting," Haruka said.  
"Good luck," Michiru said.  
And the two scouts headed out.

A day later.  
Galira stood on one side of the field facing her enemy. Guardian Mercury stood on the other side holding his strongest energy sword. Galira's eyes narrowed as she faced him.  
"You are not afraid of me are you?" Galira said starring him down.  
Guardian Mercury said nothing.  
Galira grinned slightly.  
"No I suppose you wouldn't be," she said. She swung her sword around into an offensive position and leapt forward. Guardian Mercury did the same. They met and swung past each other landing and spinning. Both of them faced each other again.  
"Did either of them get hurt?" Guardian Saturn asked.  
"I don't know," Sailor Mercury said. "It's hard to say"  
The two stood facing each other again.  
"Well..now we know you have an average skill level," Galira said and rushed forward. Guardian Mercury leapt forward too. The two groups watched. The two's swords met and crackled. They landed on their original sides and turned.  
Galira grinned and faced him. "It appears you are better then average," she said. "However, I have tested and refined my skill in countless battles against foes such as yourself"  
"I do not care," Guardian Mercury said.  
"You don't care?" Galira asked. "I hand you a piece of tactical knowledge, albeit in the form of a boast, and you don't care"  
"That's correct," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Why"  
"Unlike you, I do not give out free hints on how to fight," Guardian Mercury said.  
Galira frowned.  
"So be it!" she shouted and took up a stance. The two leapt forward once again. Their swords met. They spun and charged at each other leaping yet again. They swung and met before landing. They spun again. Galira charged. Guardian Mercury charged but slid under her leap and came up behind her. She spun meeting one of his parries. The two both sparred smashing their energy swords against each other.  
"He's even faster when he has power behind him," Sailor Neptune observed.  
Galira swung. Guardian Mercury blocked it with his own spin using the momentum to build up speed, Galira blocked it and swung upwards. Guardian Mercury slid back out of the way of it. Galira pounced swinging her sword. Guardian Mercury dodged it and swung back another way. The two met and began to swing again, blocking each other with their own strikes. They traded the advantage back and forth. Galira took another risk she stabbed straight on. Guardian Mercury swung down. The two both connected. Her sword smashed into his chest. He swung right through her. The two both let out shouts of pain and pulled back both catching their breath.  
Guardian Mercury stood upright despite the pain.  
Galira was injured, but didn't let it show. The two both started at each other again.  
A second sword appeared in Galira's left hand. Guardian Mercury drew his second sword.  
"This is a problem," Mercury said.  
"Why?" Guardian Uranus asked.  
"Guardian Mercury's second sword is of a lower power then Galira's second sword," Mercury said.  
"But Guardian Mercury can still block her sword with it right?" Uranus asked.  
"Most likely," Mercury said. "Still she is using a superior weapon"  
"I see what you mean. With both of them at what seems to be an equal skill level that could be the difference," Sailor Neptune said.  
The two warriors, both holding two swords now readied themselves.  
Galira grinned.  
"Very effective," She said. "You use your anger effectively to add to your skill, rather then a detriment. I have never met anyone who has been able to do it as well as you have. And they were all angry. Angry over what my mother was going to do to their precious planet. Or what I was going to do to them, or what I had done. You however..you are different"  
Guardian Mercury said nothing and watched her.  
"Oh well," Galira said and leapt forward. Guardian Mercury did too. The two met and swung their swords using the various techniques of two sword fighting that they knew. They blocked and swung, each of them trying to get in a hit despite the other efforts. Both sides watched intently as the battle progressed, the two warriors matching each other, time and again. Guardian Mercury threw a punch still holding onto his sword. Galira dodged it and swung her second sword upward. Guardian Mercury leapt away and lunged from that position. Galira stepped back and blocked the attack. Guardian Mercury spun his swords very quickly, forcing her to take the defensive. She swung back with her own speed. The two were soon backing up and advancing across the field.  
"How long can they keep this up?" Sailor Moon asked in wonder. The two leapt backwards. Galira put one of her swords away. Guardian Mercury did the same.  
"This isn't going to be settled that way," Galira said. "This is a matter of skill versus skill with the blade. I'm surprised that you have lasted this long. Still..that wound will continue to inhibit you. I have learned to deal with pain"  
"Unfortunately for you. So have I.." Guardian Mercury said.  
Galira's surprise at the comment was quickly replaced by a grin.  
"Maybe so," she said. "But I am better than Coardite was..you know..I can take more and give more. Can you face that?" Guardian Mercury said nothing and readied his sword. "What's that now?" Galira said looking at him in surprise. "A new stance entirely"  
Guardian Mercury said little and shot forward. Galira spun away from the attack and countered. Guardian Mercury swung around with his sword. They met again and continued to spar. "Why won't you give up!" Galira shouted as the two continued to block each other's blows. She slid back. He charged her. The two met again and continued to parry.  
"You cannot keep up with me!" she shouted and swung back with great force. Guardian Mercury met it and the two went at even a faster pace.  
"They're going faster then I can keep up with," Tuxedo Mask said.  
Galira flipped backwards and fired her sword. Guardian Mercury slid under it and fired back.  
"I was wondering when they were going to get to this," Guardian Pluto said.  
The two now traded laser attacks across the field, each avoiding the other and launching their own barrage. Guardian Mercury swept his sword firing several blasts at once. Galira dived out of the way and fired a blade of energy from her own sword. The fight continued.  
"This has gotta end sometime," Sailor Venus remarked.  
"Enough of these games!" Galira shouted and charged forward. Guardian Mercury fired at her. She took the hit and in mid stream fired back. The wave of energy hit him. Galira stumbled to the ground. Guardian Mercury fell back. The two stood up quickly and fired at each other, each knocking the other one back. Galira stood on one knee.  
"Wait!" Galia shouted. " This is a draw. We will continue this later"  
Guardian Mercury nodded solemnly.  
"There will be a winner eventually," Galia said.  
The two sides withdrew.  
As the two sides left, Sailor Saturn remained starring across the battlefield at the retiring enemy. "Are you coming Saturn?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"I suppose I am," Saturn said and went with her. 


	230. 230

Chapter 230

At a restaurant.  
"Isn't it funny?" Serena asked and then took a sip of a milkshake.  
"What?" Lita asked.  
"Just how much the scouts are contributing to the music industry in this country"  
"I see what you mean," Lita said.  
"But..I think we'll be sure that it's the Armageddon when I get signed to a cello contract," Serena said.  
Seiya walked up.  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
"Yaten decided he's going to quit today"  
"He did? Oh..I'm sorry," Lita said.  
"Yeah..well.." Seiya said. "Guess we can't help it. He has his reasons. I have to respect them. So we're going to be kicking off the farewell tour tonight. And then from then on..until the end of the schedule"  
"No more Three Lights huh? It's hard to contemplate," Serena said.  
"There'll still be the big crushers," Seiya said.  
Lita laughed.  
"Yeah guess so," Lita said. "It's too bad, you're music did mean something"  
"I know," Seiya said. "It was more than just a way to find the princess. But hey..what can you do"  
Lita and Serena nodded.  
"Anyway..after the tour when summer comes we're going to be headed back to our planet to see how things are.." Seiya said.  
"Will you be coming back?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know," Seiya said. "It all depends. I mean..if this Galia mess isn't cleaned up we might have to stick around, but otherwise I don't know….we'll have plenty of time to deal with goodbyes," Seiya said. "Right now the three lights need to put on a farewell tour which will be remembered for years to come"  
And at the rival band's studio.  
"What? Farewell tour?" Rick asked. "Aw geez..Mike..how are we supposed to trash their farewell tour"  
"Good question, I'll have a list of ways on your desk tomorrow morning," Mike said.  
"No..I mean morally," Rick said.  
"Oh..well..why not?" Mike said and shrugged.  
"It would propel us up in the charts," Steve said.  
"I don't know," Rick said. "I don't like the three lights, but I kinda wouldn't mind letting them go in style"  
"Too bad you won't be doing that?" a record executive said walking onto the stage. "I wondered what your reaction would be. You've got a contract Mister Fujimori, and I will hold you to it. The farewell tour will rake in millions with fans buying up the last vestiges of three lights merchandise and going to their concerts. However, it is also possible for the big crushers to rake in extra millions capitalizing on this. And you will do so"  
"Don't you have any sense of honor?" Rick asked.  
"This is the record industry, not feudal Japan Fujimori, now..keep going, the concert is still tomorrow. And you will do what your supposed to," the executive said and walked out.  
"So much for our dreams," Rick muttered.

The next day.  
In class.  
"All right..here's what we got," Rick said putting a sheet of paper on his desk. The group of scouts all crowded around.  
"Hey..these terms are better then ours were," Seiya snapped.  
"Hah hah," Mike said.  
"Of course we're able to break our contract," Seiya said.  
"Seriously though, since you guys getting out would cause us less annoyance we are willing to assist you," Taiki said.  
"But are you guys sure you want to leave the music business?" Serena asked. "I don't mean to be nosy..but isn't this what you wanted"  
"Not this kind of business," Rick said.  
"Yeah, not with this company," Mike said. "The big time is all right, but forced to do something..no way"  
"Besides we have plenty of fun playing out of a garage," Steve said.  
"Seems like you've got it figured out," Rick said.  
"Of course Alina's going to be crushed," Mike said.  
"Alina?" Everyone asked.  
"Alina, my new girlfriend. She doesn't two time," Mike said.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Mina snapped.  
"I got it, Patterson could blow up the company headquarters," Haruka said.  
The group chuckled.  
"Wouldn't work Haruka, we'd also have to hit the subsidiaries and branch offices," Patterson said stoically.  
"Fair enough," Haruka said.  
Hotaru started laughing.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I love his dark humor," She said.  
Patterson blushed.  
"So how'd you get out of your contracts guys?" Lita asked the three lights.  
"Well you see, since our contract was up at the end of the summer anyway, we stated that a protracted legal battle just wouldn't get us anywhere," Taiki said.  
"When's your term up?" Seiya asked.  
"Well...uh.." Rick said. "A year from now"  
Everyone sighed.  
"And a few months," Mike said.  
The group sighed again.  
"Hmm..." Taiki said and looked through it. "Who was your lawyer"  
"My father," Mike said.  
"Oh..I see," Taiki said. "That explains it"  
"Hey, he's a very good trial lawyer!" Mike said.  
"This contract isn't ironclad though. Rarely can companies create contracts without loopholes," Taiki said.  
"So how do we get out?" Mike said.  
"What's all this? I'm sorry to intrude," Ayeka said sticking her head into the huddle. "No problem Ayeka.." Mike said. "You know how to get out of a music contract"  
"Kill everyone involved except yourself, and then not get convicted?" Ayeka asked.  
Hotaru began laughing. Patterson turned away to hide a smile.  
"Good thinking Ayeka," Mike said. "Seriously though, what's the trouble?" She asked.  
Time passed and they explained it.  
"Hmm..I know..you're all still minors right?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yeah, yeah," They said.  
"That means that legally you're only allowed to work so much," Ayeka said. "Performances you know"  
"Right," Rick said. "They spaced them out. How does that help"  
"There's also a law that says that no minor can be held under contract by anyone for longer then a year without a special waiver," Ayeka said.  
"She's right," Amy said. "I remember that from somewhere"  
"Tell me we didn't sign a special waiver," Rick said.  
"No..only the contract," Mike said.  
"Let's make sure the special waiver isn't in the contract," Rick said and flipped through it.  
"It's not!" he said. "We're out yes"  
"Then we're clear!" the guys shouted.  
"Yay..." Seiya muttered. "The only problem I foresee is that us Three Lights had more leverage then you do. The record company may just hold you to that year while you battle in court over it," Taiki said. "Also, there are obscure scheduling laws"  
"That's right, you have to watch out for them too," Ayeka said.  
"What are they about?" Mike asked.  
"Essentially, even if your contract is out with a record company if you happened to book with a venue, you might still have to play anyway"  
"This is a law?" Lita asked in surprise.  
"When will they learn! DEMOCRACY doesn't work!" Mike shouted.  
"From the looks of it, any day now," Hotaru said.  
The majority of the class started laughing.  
"Jeez..what's everyone standing around like this for," Miss Love said walking in. "Take your seats for heaven's sakes"  
Everyone sat down.  
Hours later.  
"Super spin attack!" Ayeka Mizuno shouted.  
"Super spin attack counter!" Patterson replied and swung his sword. The two bounced off each other and took up fighting stances at either end of the school's courtyard.  
Lita watched the whole scene in awe and curiosity, much like the rest of the students. The beauty of watching them fight is that it never gets old. They keep using different moves to try to throw their opponent off balance.  
"Ryusen!" Mizuno shouted unveiling her latest move. A flying roll with a sword. Patterson jumped over her and swung forward.  
Is she even human? Jeez.. Lita thought. Then again I've seen more skill. How do these two have time to devote themselves to an art like this? Guess it comes easier for some then others. But from what I know with Mister Nagumo, there skills don't usually come easily for anyone.  
That creepy old man...she thought.  
A screech punctuated the battle as Ayeka leapt from a tree swinging her sword. Patterson leapt over her. The two went at it again.  
Ayeka seems to really have devoted a lot of time to offense. Then again Patterson prefers the defensive when he can get it.  
"Armageddon in a can attack!" Ayeka said moving faster then anyone expect.  
"Counter!" Patterson shouted and the two smashed into each other. They both fell to the ground wincing.  
"This isn't surprising," Raye said.  
"Sooner or later one of those super moves is going to connect," Haruka said. "Then it's all over"  
"Who do you think's going to win Haruka?" Lita asked.  
"Whoever makes the first mistake," Haruka said.  
Lita nodded.

That night at a crowded stadium. The Big Crushers put on another performance. Sitting in the front row was Serena, Amy, Lita, Greg, Haruka, and Michiru. The Three Lights and Patterson were outside just in case Galia broke her word.  
The guys finished off another song.  
"This crowd is crazy," Serena said. "I agree, maybe it's best that there isn't a unifying force for such behavior," Amy said.  
"They're just having some fun," Michiru said. "Yes, it's fun to give up your sense of decency and control!" Haruka shouted hysterically.  
"Tell me you're kidding," Serena said.  
"I am," Haruka said calmly.  
"Good..I thought you had been transformed to one of these people," Serena said.  
"Well..well..well..." Raye and Mina said clutching microphones and standing in the center of the stage. The crowd stopped in confusion.  
"We thought we'd just stop by," the two said. The band started up again and the two girls all broke into a duet of one of the easier songs the big crushers had used. The crowd looked on in surprise and then started cheering.  
"That was innovative," Haruka observed.  
"I'm still in shock," Serena said.  
"This is all very strange," Greg said.  
And the concert went from there. 

That night.  
"Time really is going by isn't it Luna?" Serena asked leaning against her window sill.  
"I guess so," Luna said. "Think of it in just a few weeks you finish school"  
"That's right," Serena said. "But before that it's the prom. It's so great"  
"Well yes," Luna said. "I could see you interested in that. But"  
"But what"  
"You've got plenty of other things to do aside from that"  
"Yeah I know," Serena said. "But let's not worry about that now. I'm euphoric"  
"Oh..well then..enjoy your euphoria," Luna muttered.  
The next afternoon, a Saturday. "It seems after our last performance, we're going to get out scot free," Rick said.  
"Heck ya!" Mike said.  
"The only condition is that we perform till summer," Rick said.  
"Which we can do," Steve said. "No problem," Mike said.  
"It's kinda interesting though," Rick said. "We borrow our arch rival's idol singers and the crowd loves it"  
"We'll have to do it more often," Mike said.  
"I agree," Steve said.  
"Yeah..I think you're right about that," Rick said. "I'm sure they'd be up for it"  
"After the fun they had last night? You bet," Steve said.  
Elsewhere.  
"That was an interesting performance," Raye said.  
"I had fun didn't you?" Mina asked.  
"I didn't say I didn't," Raye said. "It was fun, I mean I love the romance of the three lights songs, and I love to sing like they do, but when you think about it, the two of us haven't been doing that, we've been singing against each other"  
"Right, so doing this was no problem," Mina said. "I almost like the idea of working with the big crushers more"  
"You do? "  
"Sure..it was fun wasn't it"  
"Yeah, but..I thought you just said you liked the other kind of singing"  
"That I did. However, considering that when the three lights go, we go, I figure why not have some fun anyway," Raye said "Yeah," Mina said. "Still, I don't think I'm ready for this yet"  
"You felt that way too"  
"Yeah, you did"  
"Yeah," Raye said. "I like it, but there's so much to do, I'd rather still be a kid"  
"I was thinking the same thing," Mina said.

Michiru and Greg were at the moment sitting on a scenic overlook.  
"We really haven't had much time to talk lately," Michiru said. "But you seem to be doing well"  
"Yeah thank you Michiru," Greg said. "I found that writing can be really interesting and that it does let me have fun. I..guess that's why I wrote so much"  
"So how is the story coming?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm about to end it, but I'm leaving open room for a sequel. What I'm doing right now is just getting the suitable location for the ending," Greg said.  
"Suitable location? That sounds interesting"  
"I want to be hit with a view or a feeling when I'm somewhere, where I could envision this is where the story would end," Greg said.  
"Ahh..I see," Michiru said. "And obviously right here isn't good enough"  
"Well..." Greg said. "It is nice"  
He starred.  
"But not perfect. At least for what I'm looking for," Greg said.  
"Guess you're going to need something really special then," Michiru said. "This is one of the best views in the city"  
"I don't necessarily need a best view. I may need something else," Greg said. "I don't know exactly what yet, but I'll find it"  
"I want to be there when you do. Do you mind if I tag along"  
"Yeah sure," Greg said. "Maybe you'll see it before I do"  
"How would I"  
"I don't know, that's the problem with dealing the abstract"  
"So true," Michiru said. "Anywhere in particular you want to go to look"  
"Maybe.."Greg said. "I need to think about it though"  
Michiru nodded.  
"I'll just enjoy the view while you think it over," she said with a grin.  
I think I've reached him. She thought.

Ayeka Mizuno meanwhile was walking down the street glancing at the various products in the window of stores. She didn't notice, or at least make any indication that she had noticed Hotaru Tomoe following her from behind. She headed into an alley to cross to a side street. Hotaru stopped and peered around the corner. Ayeka had already turned a corner.  
I sincerely hope she has not observed me. Hotaru thought and continued to follow her.

Elsewhere.  
"Here.." Greg said. "An abandoned shrine?" Michiru asked.  
"Well..no..this isn't going to be the ending..but..look at this," Greg said examining it. "This..is very interesting. Just look at it"  
"A sign of changing times?" Michiru asked.  
"I wonder..just what is the story behind it. Why is it abandoned? I don't suppose I can find out. But maybe I can write one that suits it"  
"You already have a story to finish"  
"No reason not to start another," Greg said.  
Michiru grinned.  
He's hooked.  
Greg moved across the stone lawn of the shrine looking at the few weeds creeping up through cracks in the stonework. "Weeds...what an interesting concept they are," Greg said.  
"Concept?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes," Greg said. "You can find them in a field, or right here among dilapidation"  
"That's because eventually this place will probably end up as a field," Michiru said.  
"Perhaps," Greg said. "It's just interesting that's all"  
"You'll have to thought your thoughts into a book so I can read it," Michiru said.  
"Trust me I will," Greg said.  
Michiru turned towards the front of the shrine and stared at the name plate listed on the side of the temple. "Is that sword mark?" she asked herself staring at it. She moved closer her shoes clanking on the stone. Greg looked up and stared at the scene.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I was just examining the sign. It looks as if someone stuck a katana through it," Michiru said.  
"Strange," Greg said. "But you know the thing about it is that when I saw you, I wondered just what you were doing. I mean who could tell for sure, aside from the fact you were looking"  
"Well I was looking," Michiru said.  
"Right..but why were you looking. You told me of course, but think of the many reasons you could have been looking"  
"I see," Michiru said.  
"This is what makes literature," he said and scribbled something down in a notepad he had with him.  
"Yes this could be a great novel," Greg said. "Assuming I find out just what's going to happen"  
"Find out"  
"Sure," Greg said. "What's the point of writing a novel if you know how it comes out"  
"But you're the writer," Michiru said.  
"Yes, but, there's only so much planning you should do in advance"  
"I guess..you are the writer..." Michiru said.  
"I mean..many people would do it in advance, but wouldn't the true art, be the art that surprises and mystifies it's creator as well as the people who witness it"  
"That's very profound," Michiru said. "I knew there was this side of you to see"  
"Well thanks to you it's come out," Greg said.  
"Maybe," Michiru said. "But I'm sure it would have forced it's way out eventually"  
Greg nodded.  
"Well anyway.." Michiru said. "Maybe I should let you work here..get some ideas. I mean..an artist needs his solitude"  
"But Michiru, you are a big help," Greg said.  
"I just listen," Michiru said.  
"That's very important," Greg said. "Nothing is more important than for an artist to know he has listeners"  
"So true," Michiru said. "I guess the same rules that apply to music could apply to writing"  
"They do, trust me," Greg said. "You're only able to reach your listeners in a different way"  
Michiru nodded.  
"I honestly don't think I could have done this without you," Greg said.  
"Sure you could have," Michiru said.  
"No..see..Michiru your artistry is different enough not to interfere, but instead expand mine. You understand things in a different way then many people perceive them. That really helped. When I wrote, I couldn't just use my opinion or understanding of things, so I thought how would Michiru see this, and then how would Amy see this, or Serena, or Raye, or anybody, and then I was able to create different points of view, explore new possibilities. But you were the catalyst"  
"Uh..that's great," Michiru said. "I'm glad I could help out. But I wouldn't take credit away from yourself"  
"I try not to give myself any credit, and merely go about my work," Greg said.  
"Modesty," Michiru said. "It has it's values"  
"Please, Michiru, tell me what you think about this shrine. Why do you think it's the way it is?" Greg asked.  
"Well..uh..maybe the war.." Michiru said. "Then again there was a sword. Hmm..there could be any sort of thing. Maybe just time. I really don't know. Still..it seems like a dark place"  
"Dark place?" Greg asked.  
"Maybe it isn't. Maybe.it once was a place of light obscured by time, but now..it doesn't represent what it used to. It does not do what it was meant to. It instead holds back the expression of anything else in turn"  
"I see," Greg said. "I don't know if it was ever light, or whether it is dark now. Just abandoned. But abandonment doesn't mean dark. Guess I've got a good start...but I won't keep you anymore. I should go home get started on this"  
Michiru nodded.

Hotaru rounded another corner.  
I have a strong suspicion my surveillance is going to fail. She said. Ayeka Mizuno stood there staring at her.  
"Hotaru Tomoe, just why are you following me?" She asked bluntly.  
"I have my reasons," Hotaru said.  
"Which are"  
"You would not understand"  
"Hotaru, you're following me all over the city for a reason that must mean enough for you to do it. I'm not angry, more like surprised. Now let's settle this civilly"  
"You want D.V. Patterson, I won't let you have him until I know you can be trusted," Hotaru said.  
"What? Does he mean something to you?" Ayeka asked.  
"He helped me out..once...he is one of the few people who understands me. I understand him as well. That is important to me," Hotaru said. "So that's it"  
"That is enough," Hotaru said. "Where are you from Ayeka"  
"Tokyo, like yourself. Just a different part of it"  
"Perhaps so," Hotaru said. "Be warned, I am watching. I will always be watching"  
She turned and walked away.  
Ayeka watched her disappear into the crowd and sighed. 


	231. 231

Chapter 231 At the race track Haruka crouched next to her new bike starring at it's engine.  
"Powerful," she said.  
"Hahhah!" came a shout. She turned. "Shadow Racer, go away," Haruka muttered.  
"Sorry," Shadow Racer said. "Perhaps I've made the wrong impression on you"  
"Of course you have, what's with that gimmick anyway?" Haruka asked.  
"I don't know. I just like it," the Shadow Racer said. "It's a part of me now"  
"I can see that," Haruka said. "But don't you think you should come back to earth"  
"It intimidates my opponents," the Shadow Racer said. "And for your information in that trial race I held back"  
"I know that," Haruka said. "I figured it was because it was just a trial"  
"No one has beaten me even when I held back like that before. Then again we don't usually get someone of your skill," The Shadow Racer said pulling off his helmet revealing a scarred dark haired man.  
"There are reasons I wear a helmet," he said.  
"Don't blame you," Haruka said.  
"Haruka, to be honest, with this bike you can beat me. You can beat anyone, if your skills are at their best. However when you raced me before you let me distract you"  
"I didn't..not much"  
"Enough," the Shadow Racer said. "I am the least of your problems. You can't let the weirdness of the circuit get to you. Otherwise, you might beat everyone"  
"You really think so?" Haruka asked. "I was mainly interested in the competition not necessarily victory"  
"We are all interested in victory," The Shadow Racer said.  
"I guess so," Haruka said. "But what is your real name"  
"Hah! That will remain a mystery," The shadow racer said.  
Haruka sighed.  
"Yes..no one can delve into the depths of human consciousness and pull out my name, for it is my shield, what gives me the control and power I need over the darkness"  
"What are you talking about?" Haruka said.  
"I am saying that many years has passed since my name was stated and that I shall continue to be only the shadow racer...he is who I am, mind, body, and soul"  
"Hey..Arnie good to see ya?" came a familiar voice. The shadow racer whirled. Steve leaned in the garage doorway.  
"You fool, you've revealed the shadow racer's identity!" Haruka grinned.  
"You want me to reveal your home address too Arnie?" Steve asked.  
The shadow racer pulled on his helmet.  
"You shall pay for this Steve Carlin!" he said and stalked off.  
"You know him?" Haruka asked.  
"Yep, he's my uncle," Steve said. "In fact I was just stopping by to see how he was doing, but we parted on bad terms just there. I didn't know you were in the pro racing circuit"  
"I haven't exactly been boasting about it. But yes, here I am," Haruka said. "That is a nice bike"  
"Shadow racer...ahem..Arnie.." Haruka said. "Thinks I can beat anyone with it"  
"If he does, then you can," Steve said. "Arnie may have a stupid name, stupid names...but the point is that he knows this sport well. Been in it for years. He used to take me to the races"  
"If he's so good why hasn't moved up to the full circuit"  
"He has a real job too," Steve said. "Can't handle a full circuit schedule"  
"Oh, I guess that would matter," Haruka said. "I was about to take her out for a spin"  
"Do you mind if I watch?" Steve asked.  
"No..be my guest," Haruka said. Haruka was soon zooming out onto the racetrack.  
There's something about a girl in control of that much power. Steve thought.  
"You know her?" Arnie muttered wandering back up.  
"Sure," Steve said. "We're classmates"  
"Oh.." Arnie said. "Interesting. She have a boyfriend"  
"No, I don't think so"  
"That's good, why don't you"  
"What?" Steve said before Arnie finished.  
"Well why not? She likes racing bikes, you like racing bikes, even though you can't do it yourself. She seems tough. You're tough, sort of. She's perfect for you"  
"She's also Haruka Tenno," Steve said.  
"What about it"  
"Trust, me I have my reasons," Steve said.  
"Ehh..why'd you have to tell her my name was Arnie anyway"  
"Because it was the perfect opportunity to do so," Steve said.  
"It's for that reason and that reason only that I forgive you," Arnie said.  
"Shadow Racer? Come on"  
"Yeah so what there are people with worse names"  
"Like what"  
"Well..Guardian Pluto for instance"  
"WHAT?" Steve shouted.  
"Come on...who does that guy think he is. YO! I'm Guardian Pluto..fear me..come on," Arnie said. "Uh..yeah.." Steve said nervously. He doesn't know. That was pure coincidence. It had better be..come on this is Arnie we're talking about.  
"If you ask me those super hero types really should study their nicknames more," Arnie said. "Now Guardian Mercury, that's a name"  
Steve sighed.  
"You have no idea," he muttered.  
"What?" Arnie said.

"Everyone's doing well for themselves," Serena said. "We're fighting the battles still, keeping even with those evil people..our lives are coming under control. Isn't it great?" "Well yes," Luna said. "You do realize Serena you've been leaning out that window for seven hours don't you?" "Wha.." Serena said. "Oh..I guess I have been. I must have gotten lost in thought"  
She began laughing.  
"Serena stop laughing it's not funny," Luna muttered.  
"I'm allowed to laugh at my own stupidity," Serena said.  
"Whatever," Luna said.  
"Hey!" Artemis said jumping in the window.  
"Good thing you got out of the way Serena or he wouldn't have been able to land," Luna said.  
Serena stuck her tongue out.  
"So how are things with you Artemis?" Serena asked.  
"Pretty good, but Mina's bought this terrible cat food," Artemis said.  
"I thought you lived with Greg," Serena said.  
"I moved back in with Mina's family when the Three Lights moved in," Artemis said.  
"Why don't you just tell Mina you don't like the food," Luna said. "I mean we're the only two cats on the planet who can complain verbally about food, why not do it"  
"Mina isn't around much," Artemis said. "All this idol singing, dating Yaten, secret make out sessions with Mike stuff you know"  
"WHAT?" Luna and Serena said.  
"Oh..I didn't say anything," he said.  
The two stared at him.

An hour later.  
Aluminum Siren glided through the air dropping energy balls at the two scouts fighting her.  
"Venus..Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted sending her attack flying upward. Siren swerved to avoid it and was hit with a golden energy blast. She fell backward.  
"You idiot Siren!" Lead Crow shouted.  
"HAH!" Guardian Neptune shouted rushing forward, sword at the ready. Aluminum Siren landed and bounced off the ground raining energy bolts down on Neptune. He dived for cover only to get hit several times in the process anyway.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Aluminum Siren avoided it again and swooped down towards Neptune. "You want some!" Neptune shouted and drew his sword. He let out a battle cry and ran to meet her only to be knocked down with energy powered attack as Siren slammed into him and glided back into the air.  
Venus sighed and then grinned.  
"Come on Siren..come get me!" she shouted.  
"Maybe I just will!" Siren shouted and swung towards her.  
"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus shouted. Siren avoided it and rained a furious energy attack down on the golden clad scout. Venus back flipped away from the attacks with a tumbling pass.  
"Venus...Meteor Shower"  
"Wha..." most of the group said.  
"Where do those attacks come from?" Guardian Pluto wondered.  
"It's hard to explain," Guardian Mercury said.  
The sky was filled with plummeting bolts of energy Aluminum Siren couldn't avoid them and was knocked to the ground.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
The attack flew out and plowed Aluminum Siren back to the ground.  
"You win again," Galia muttered. "Victory!" Venus shouted.  
"Ehh..good for you," Guardian Neptune muttered staggering up.  
"Way to go there Neptune?" Guardian Uranus said giving them a thumbs up.  
"We won..didn't we.." Neptune muttered.  
The next day. Ayeka Mizuno grinned starring at Patterson standing on the other side of the courtyard.  
"Today we will have a decision, I guarantee it," She said.  
"Ooo..." the crowd said. "I was thinking the same thing," Patterson said readying his own sword.  
Ayeka took up an attack position and aimed her sword. "She's up to something," Haruka said.  
"Of course, why use the attack everyone knows is coming?" Michiru asked.  
"You have to wonder though, maybe hiding the true attack in the guise of the false one, might be just a ruse to use the true attack," Lita said.  
Ayeka readied herself and flew forward. Patterson did the same. The two sped by each other and landed. They turned. Ayeka swung her sword around again into the same position saying nothing, but grinning. The two sides sped at each other again and swung. Their was a crack. They both landed again and turned to face each other. Patterson shook his arm slightly trying to relieve the tension he felt in it.  
Ayeka spun her sword into a ninja-like position holding it in front of her.  
"Ninja style?" Mike asked. "What's she hope to accomplish with that"  
"There are some fighting attacks that use that style for control," Rick said.  
Patterson's eyes narrowed as he looked on at the scene. Ayeka advanced slowly, cautiously. Patterson stood his ground.  
She shot forward again. Patterson dodged to one side as she made her cut and swung his sword around, She avoided it and threw a kick. Patterson dodged it and swung his sword around, the two met and continued to hit at each other's bokken rapidly. The two strained. Ayeka's grin disappeared as she hacked and swung. The two slid apart as they often did.  
Ayeka didn't grin. She just starred, sweat beaded on her forehead.  
"All right," she said. "Now we settle this once and for all," she said. "I have used the best elements of many skills of fighting. Now I will unveil the greatest attack in my arsenal"  
She held her sword out in front of her holding the end of it with her other hand. She took up a stance. Patterson readied himself. Her eyes narrowed. 

"What kind of attack is that?" Rick wondered.  
"It looks dangerous," Raye said.  
Ayeka shot forward faster than anyone expected. The next second passed by almost in slow motion. There was a crack everyone looked in shock, the two combatants were frozen in the air. Patterson's sword had hit Ayeka's and had pushed it up, but he held it there. Everyone looked on.  
"That's his best move," Haruka said well aware he had used it on her once. "He didn't follow through on it though"  
"He could of though," Michiru said.  
Ayeka starred at the position of both blades and let go of her sword. Patterson stood backwards.  
"You could have hit me with that technique. You were too fast.." She said. "I..lost"  
Patterson wasn't sure what he could say. "Don't worry..I'm not mad or anything...I asked for this fight..I wanted to see how good you were. I guess I found out," she said stepping back.  
She looked at him.  
"I guess..there's little more to say then that.." she said. "But..well so much for impressing you. I thought I could beat you, now that would be impressive. A win over you..but..I guess it can't happen"  
"But..I am impressed.." Patterson said. "For what it's worth..uh"  
"You are?" Ayeka asked.  
"Uh..your fighting skill is uh..better then I've ever seen with the exception of the..masters..themselves.." Patterson said.  
"Oh.." Ayeka said. "I guess"  
"I was matched at practically every turn with you counters..if I had been only slightly slower I would have lost..there's nothing to be ashamed about"  
"I guess not," Ayeka said.  
"Uh.." Patterson tried to get past his nervousness. "I..enjoyed the fight"  
"You...enjoyed it"  
"Not.the victory..but..the fight..it was...fun"  
Ayeka grinned.  
"Yeah...I guess it was..so I actually found something you had fun doing then"  
"I guess you could say that," Patterson said.  
"Then I guess it was okay..then.." Ayeka said. "Well..no use keeping this up"  
"Yes, I guess so," Patterson said. The two turned, of course remembering the fact that the entire school was watching them. They both blushed.  
Hours later.  
"So Sailor Saturn..I think you think that your victory will be an easy one," Argosante said.  
"Why should I suspect otherwise?" Sailor Saturn said.  
"Ah..but you are in for it!" Argosante said swinging his axe. Sailor Saturn carefully jumped out of the way of it. Argosante charged again. Sailor Saturn adeptly avoided his second swing and swung her silence glaive. Argosante blocked it.  
"HAHHAHHA! I can do it to you this time!" he shouted.  
"Whatever," Sailor Saturn said and slid backwards spinning her scythe and firing off bolts of energy. Argosante dodged it and attacked again. Saturn avoided it.  
"Argosante is putting up more of a fight this time," Sailor Uranus observed.  
"He underestimated her the first time," Sailor Neptune said.  
"So how's she doing?" Sailor Pluto asked walking up.  
"Oh hello Pluto," Sailor Neptune said. "They let you out finally"  
"Yes, I have to go back for some discussions and such, and I can't teach until the program's over, but I think I can control myself," Pluto said.  
"Good to see you back Pluto," Sailor Moon said. "I was worried about you"  
"Thank you Sailor Moon," Pluto said. "Saturn Mist Wave"  
"No!" Argosante said and dodged it swinging his axe around yet again.  
"You are annoying," Sailor Saturn said and swung her scythe very quickly, it clipped Argosante's arm causing him to shout and yell.  
"You'll pay for that!" He shouted and swung his axe. Saturn jumped over it and onto the axe handle she hit him with the blunt end of the glaive and fired before jumping off.  
"Saturn Soul Revolution"  
The attack hit the distracted enemy and flung him into the enemy side.  
Galia sighed.  
"Ehh..I'm not done.." Argosante said crawling back towards the battlefield.  
"Whatever..." Galia said.  
Sailor Saturn stood waiting.  
"I will not hit you while you were down. Kindly get up so I may deal with you," Saturn said.  
Argosante stood up.  
"Heh heh heh..I've been waiting for this," he said and there was a flash of light.  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon said worriedly. Where Argosante was standing there was now four argosantes.  
The original laughed.  
"I kinda have this power to bring back my relations," he said laughing.  
"Cheater!" Sailor Moon said.  
"Well..Sailor Saturn is supposed to fight Argosante isn't she?" Galia said.  
Sailor Saturn's eyes narrowed.  
"We should give up this fight right now," Sailor Uranus said. "Before Saturn gets hurt"  
"They are not truly alive," Sailor Saturn said. "The others are still dead. I can sense that"  
"So what?" Argosante, the first, said. "We will get you"  
They lunged at her. Sailor Saturn jumped out of the way.  
"I'm afraid not. I am the Sailor of Death! I will not allow the dead enemies of the past to face me without being properly revived!" she shouted. She swung her silence glaive. The other three Argosantes disappeared.  
"Wha.." Argosante said. Sailor Saturn dropped to the ground.  
"I fear that your plan has not worked," Sailor Saturn said and swung forward. Her scythe dug into Argosante, who was still in shock, she hit him several times before blasting him with the blunt end.  
"Saturn Soul Revolution"  
Argosante was blasted back into his lines yet again. He staggered up.  
"I can still.." he yelled before collapsing.  
"He's done," Galia said. "You win"  
The scouts let out a cheer.  
"Death is my domain, remember that," Sailor Saturn said and walked back to her lines.  
"Hello Sailor Pluto," She said.  
"Good job Saturn," Pluto said.  
"Yes...supposedly"  
"Let's celebrate another victory! Food time!" Sailor Moon said.  
"We always have to eat after a battle huh?" Sailor Mars asked.  
"Well..I do," Sailor Moon said. "Everyone is welcome to come along"  
The scouts all followed.  
"Argosante, you're an idiot," Galia muttered as he was dragged off by some of the other minions.  
The next day.  
"Ahh..Haruka, another good run, you should qualify very highly in this weekend's race," the manager said.  
"Well..I hope so," Haruka said.  
"Hahhah, yes you should have a very good run," the shadow racer said.  
"Thanks for the encouragement Arnie," Haruka said.  
"Ehh...you're mean," the shadow racer said. "Hey..Arnie," Steve said appearing around a corner.  
"Steve, you got me into this mess," the shadow racer said. "I shouldn't even talk to you"  
"So free tickets to the race this weekend are out then?" Steve asked.  
"It only costs three bucks to get in anyway," the shadow racer muttered.  
"Yeah I know," Steve said. "So you going to try to finish within the top thirty this time?" "There are only twenty seven racers..." the shadow racer said. "Why do you insist on mocking me"  
"Don't know..maybe it has something to do with the fact your called shadow racer," Steve said.  
"All right, let's go right now," the shadow racer said.  
"Okay.." Steve said. To Haruka's momentary surprise the two started a fist fight right there in the garage. The man started laughing.  
"I guess I shouldn't expect anything less," Haruka said.  
"You wouldn't be so tough without the helmet on," Steve muttered.  
"Fine then," the shadow racer said and pulled it off. Steve clocked him in the jaw.  
"Ehh..." the shadow racer said. "You'll pay for that"  
The two kept brawling.

"Well I'm surprised, I'd have thought you would hide out in your room and try to figure out how you were feeling," Amy said discovering Patterson in the living room sipping on a drink.  
"I guess," Patterson said.  
"So..you want to talk about it"  
"I don't know if there's anything to talk about"  
"There should be"  
"There's nothing to say. She had a fascination with fighting me. I beat her, that's all"  
Amy grinned.  
"You're in denial D.V," she said. "What does it matter. I don't want a girlfriend"  
"Yes, well maybe it doesn't have to be that way, but you and Ayeka should at least get to know each other"  
"I'm no good at being social"  
"That I know, but this might be worth it"  
"I know," Patterson said. "But..I really can't. I've got other things to worry about"  
"Would you prefer if me and the others arranged to get you together"  
"Is that a threat?" Patterson asked.  
"It could be I suppose," Amy said.  
The door opened, Greg walked in followed by Michiru.  
"Hello Greg, Michiru," Amy said.  
The two nodded.  
"How are things Amy?" Michiru asked. "Better then usual I'd guess," Amy said.  
"That's good," Michiru said. "Patterson..you recovered yet"  
"From what?" Patterson said.  
Michiru grinned.  
"Come now. A girl comes on to you for the first time, that takes some thinking," she said and followed Greg up the stairs.  
"She wasn't coming onto me. She was trying to beat me in a sword fight," Patterson said.  
"D.V.. We polled the every girl in the school, the answer was practically unanimous. She was coming on to you," Amy said.  
"Wonderful," Patterson muttered.  
There was a knock at the door. Amy answered it.  
"Hello Taiki," she said.  
"I thought I'd stop by," Taiki said. "See what was happening"  
Patterson took the chance to escape into his room.  
"Don't blame him," Taiki said. "Yes...well...it's good you came by," Amy said.  
"It is"  
"Uh huh..I wanted to talk to you about some things"  
"Well sure, I've got time"  
"Good," Amy said.

"So where are we going?" Yaten asked as he and Mina sat on a commuter train moving through the city.  
"You'll see," Mina said. "It's a surprise"  
"Surprises can be good and they can be bad," Yaten said.  
"That's true, of course," Mina said. "But with me, it always comes up rainbows"  
"Do you even know what you're saying"  
"No..help me to kick the habit. You can do it"  
Yaten grinned.  
"Guess I'll have to try," he said. "I guess for the same reasons that you tried to help see the real me, I need to make sure that the ever present ditzy side of yourself doesn't creep in and hurt our relationship. Although it is kinda cute"  
"Yes it's true, I do tend to flaunt my ditziness to attract men," Mina said. "Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't"  
"I doubt you have any control," Yaten said.  
"You're right, I don't,"Mina said. "But there's no reason for you to spread that around"  
"Yes, I would assume so," Yaten said. "Oh..this is why your so cute Yaten!" Mina hugging him.  
"Why exactly?" Yaten asked.  
"I don't know! That's it," Mina said dreamily.  
Yaten grinned again.  
Guess that's the same reason I like you so much. He thought.  
And at a restaurant.  
"So..Mike.." Alina Kucera said nervously.  
"Yeah?" Mike asked.  
"Even after your band is broken up..can I still..you know..hang around"  
"Sure, Alina, aren't we dating?" Mike asked.  
"I guess..so I just worried that since I won't be working for you..that"  
"No..no it's great. Your one of the few girls who understands me. I would never let you go willingly, unless I had a very good reason. I mean..heck..I used to date Mina until she two timed on me, but we're still great friends, we even make out occasionally"  
"You do?" "But not anymore. I'm sure you can do just as well at that"  
"Oh yes...I've got many talents," Alina said.  
Mike started laughing.  
"Excellent," Mike said. "It's all falling into place"  
"Uh..okay," Alina said. "Say.Mike"  
"Yeah"  
"Why do you reverse your double cheeseburger like that"  
"Oh this.." Mike said staring down at his plate. Her had stacked a beef patty on top of a roll, a patty between that, and then a roll.  
"It's good eating," Mike said and took a bite. Alina started laughing.

Hotaru was standing on a roof again, like she had done many times before. She had gotten her father to build a platform for her to stand on. He was afraid of her sliding off and so he acquiesced. She stared at the city around her thinking. She sensed movement behind her and turned. Setsuna had climbed up onto the roof.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," She said.  
"No," Hotaru replied. "I am pleased to see you"  
"Positive emotions? I guess you are making some progress then"  
"Yes, but I am also learning new negative emotions"  
"Really?" Setsuna said. "Like what"  
"Jealousy," Hotaru said.  
"Jealousy? Towards whom"  
"I don't really want to go into details"  
"Well..Hotaru if there's anything I can do. I mean you obviously are experiencing new emotions"  
"Yes..new ones. Have you ever loved someone Setsuna?" Hotaru asked. 


	232. 232

Chapter 232 Setsuna stared at Hotaru in surprise. "Uh..well...sure...I guess I've lived long enough that it has happened," Setsuna said.  
"And how did you deal with it?" Hotaru asked.  
"Well unfortunately my duties don't allow me to engage in relationships like that. Probably a reason I became a drunkard, so I guess I really didn't think about it that much"  
"But you were tempted"  
"Tempted, but not very much...I had very good discipline, more so then than now"  
"I see," Hotaru said. "Well..I guess that's understandable"  
"Hotaru are you in love with someone, or do you at least think you are"  
"I do not know," Hotaru said. "I just know I feel something"  
"For who"  
"Sorry..I can't say"  
"Well all right, but if you change your mind"  
Hotaru nodded and sighed.  
"Why is life so complex?"She wondered aloud.

The next morning.  
As the alarm went off, Serena woke up slowly staring at the clock in front of her.  
"Ehh..." she moaned and fell out of bed.  
"You all right Serena?" Luna asked.  
Serena moaned again and walked to her closet. She promptly threw it open stepped inside and closed the door. In what seemed like seconds later she jumped out fully attired in her school uniform.  
"She's never done that before," Luna muttered as Serena dashed out the door and down the steps.  
"I'd better keep an eye on her, she's getting more predictable as the prom gets closer," Luna said and raced after her.

Blocks away at school. "So Amy have you asked him yet?" Lita asked.  
"Who? And What?" Amy asked.  
"You know Taiki, and the 2nd year prom," Lita said.  
"Oh that..I really hadn't thought about it with all the work I've been doing"  
"You're kidding," Lita said.  
"No," Amy said. "I really haven't"  
"Well are you going to get on top of this or what"  
"I guess I should," Amy said. "So have you asked Seiya yet"  
"No, but I've just been planning things," Lita said.  
Amy grinned.  
"Hi guys," Serena said dropping to the ground in front of them. They both were startled.  
"What are you doing?" Lita muttered.  
"Uh..well.." Serena said. "I'm just happy"  
"Girls, she's been a little wired," Luna said.  
"And why not?" Serena asked. "Just a few more days until me and Darien are dancing together pleasantly amidst the beautifulness"  
Lita and Amy sighed as Serena slipped into a daydream.  
"Does she remember that she isn't that good at ballroom dancing?" Amy wondered.  
"She's gotten better but..yeah.." Lita said.  
"Hah!" Serena said facing the two, worrying them more then before. "You two are good at dancing and look where it got you, frozen statuettes"  
"What?" the two muttered.  
"Hah remember..the princess academy hah..that's what good ballroom dancers all end up as sooner or later. Your criticism can't touch me," Serena said and started walking.  
"She's warping reality," Amy muttered.  
"I'm surprised she remembers three years ago," Lita said.  
"What did I tell you?" Luna said.

"Patterson..." Taiki said approaching the dark haired warrior on the roof.  
"Yes Taiki," Patterson said continuing to stare through the fencing.  
"I think it would be best for Amy's sake to put any bad feelings behind us," Taiki said.  
"Indeed it would be," Patterson said. "In a perfect world"  
"I'm serious," Taiki said.  
"Sure you are," Patterson said. "Did I say you weren't"  
"I'm not interested in your mind games"  
"Very well," Patterson said. "No more feuding. To be honest I don't particularly care. Amy seems happy with you. You haven't done anything too troublesome lately. Your ego has subsided, and I almost felt sorry for you all when you got beat up again. It's very simple Taiki. Do what you want to. If you were to hurt Amy, I'd hurt you. Otherwise, you will not receive any interference from me"  
"Fine," Taiki said and turned towards the roof door. He stopped. "No...that's not good enough"  
"Not good enough?" Patterson asked stoically turning to face him. "Just what do you want"  
"I want you to understand..." Taiki said. "Amy doesn't want the two of us hostile to each other in any form"  
"As much as I'd like to prevent that, I don't see it as being possible," Patterson said.  
"It is," Taiki said. "The two of us are at odds because of the past, the situation has changed. I agree that Seiya has deserved some of what he has received. However, I believe I am exempt from scorn"  
"You do?" Patterson asked. "I've got news for you. The past does mean something. Especially when dealing with me. I am governed by my own past. I don't believe someone just changes without a good reason"  
"I have one. Her," Taiki said.  
"Good answer," Patterson said. "However, you listen to me...you want to understand….. you want to throw aside the animosity we have and learn to like each other. That takes work and time. It doesn't come from a gentleman's agreement. We'll wait a see"  
Patterson turned away. Taiki sighed.  
"Perhaps you are right," he said and walked away.  
Now we'll see just what you're willing to do to prove yourself.. Patterson thought.

A floor below. "All this foolishness about the prom.." Haruka muttered. "Who cares"  
"Well it means a lot of things to people," Michiru said. "Can you really blame the girls for getting excited"  
"I just don't understand it. You have this one event where everyone comes together and dances. Every night in Tokyo dancing is going on. So why the heck is this the least bit important?" Haruka said.  
"It's a matter of tradition," Michiru said. "I'm not getting excited or anything, but I at least respect it"  
"You of course can do what you want, but I'm not going to lose any sleep over who I would ask. Or who might ask me. For that matter I probably won't even go," Haruka said.  
Michiru grinned.  
"I bet you will," she said.  
"Why do you think that?" Haruka asked.  
"I know you better then you think," Michiru said.  
Haruka sighed.  
"I'm not entirely sure we should participate in this…." Haruka said.  
"Haruka are you having thoughts again?" Michiru asked.  
"Can't help it"  
"Me too," Michiru said. "But…I just don't know how to think about it"  
"Yeah it doesn't make much sense sometimes," Haruka said.  
Michiru smiled.  
"Fortunately we have time to figure out these things"  
Haruka nodded slowly.

"So you lined up your date yet Mike?" Rick asked.  
"Of course Alina will be going," Mike said.  
"She seems perfect for you," Rick said. "Though I give it about three months"  
"How little you underestimate my prowess," Mike said. "Six months"  
Rick grinned.  
"So what about you Steve? Or should I ask?" Mike asked.  
"Proms are stupid," Steve said.  
"There's our answer," Rick said.  
Later that day at the racetrack various motorcyclists were practicing.  
"Hahhah!" Shadow Racer shouted above the hum of his engine as he raced around the track.  
Haruka grimaced and followed after him. I've got a better bike, and better skill. There's no reason he should be ahead of me.  
She sped up and kicked the bike into high gear. She shot towards him.  
Suddenly another figure pulled in front of her. He wore a strange white outfit with a cape trailing behind it arranged to look like the Japanese flag.  
"What the.." Haruka said.  
The new arrival shot by Shadow Racer and raced along the road. Haruka raced after him.  
Just who is that joker pushing so hard during practice? Haruka thought. Regardless, no one wears a cape in a motorcycle race.  
She gunned the engine and sped up racing after him. He turned back and glanced at her for a split second before speeding up into a turn.  
He's insane. Can he handle those speeds? She wondered. I guess so. No..I'm not going to push myself like that. I'm new here. Can't risk it. But I will beat that guy. She turned off and arrived in pit road.  
She climbed the off the bike finding her manager standing there. Steve was leaning against the wall. "Who was that guy out there?" she asked with annoyance.  
"You mean Ko?" the manager asked. "That's his name?" Haruka muttered.  
"Yep," The manager replied.  
"He's insane," Haruka said.  
"He's also the champion seven years running," Steve said walking up. "He's been lucky"  
"That's more than luck, no one could keep doing what he's doing for seven years and survive it," Haruka said.  
"Perhaps you're right," Steve said. "Still..even skill as good as that needs a little luck don't you think"  
"Yes, I guess that is true as well," Haruka said. "Regardless"  
"He's who you have to beat," Her manager replied. "But that's possible. If you don't hold yourself back"  
"I'm not going to get killed out there. Still... the arrogance of that man," Haruka said.  
"That we know he has," Steve said.  
"Didn't you research who your competition was going to be?" Her manager asked.  
"Well I..was more concerned about other things. I've been a little busy," Haruka said.  
"Hmm..well..you really should study them. A good driver knows their opponents well," the manager said and headed out.  
"You're spending a lot of time here," Haruka said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Steve said. "No one's kicked me out because I know Arnie"  
"So you've been watching these races for some time now"  
"Arnie's been on the circuit for a while, and it's cheaper then the full circuit. I don't want to be trouble..or anything..but he's right..the competition is very strange. There's a lot of style differences. I know you are busy, but knowing the difference between them could be the key to victory"  
"I realize that," Haruka said. "Thank you for the suggestion anyway"  
"I..uh..no..forget it"  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
"Nah..it's really not important," Steve said.  
"Don't be afraid of me, what is it?" Haruka asked.  
"Well..maybe I could help you out a little, I mean..I do have the time to watch these guys in action and"  
"You probably know more about them then I do," Haruka said. "All right..maybe you can help out"  
"Uh..sure.." Steve said. "I really don't have much else to do"  
"I appreciate it," Haruka said. "What you're saying makes sense"  
"You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that..I mean..it's in one figures"  
"Don't get down on yourself, I'm sure you have some use," Haruka said with a grin.  
"Uh.yeah guess so," Steve said.

"I thought I might find you here," Michiru said wandering through the ruins of the old temple. Greg was crouched behind it staring at a patch of ground.  
"Gravesites," Greg said.  
"Oh.." Michiru said.  
"They used to be here," Greg said. "They aren't anymore"  
"Yeah, guess so," Michiru said. "Someone must have moved them"  
"This place is just more curious the more I look at it," Greg said. "Some of it makes you think it was abandoned deliberately with a plan. But other things look like they were rushed"  
"Well..a lot of damage could have been done in the years it has just sat here. Who knows," Michiru said.  
"Agreed," Greg said. "So interesting. Everything has greater meaning if you understand it"  
Michiru nodded.  
"So true," Michiru said. "Looks like I've released something here"  
"Yeah..well.." Greg said. "I can only spend so much time here each day..I don't want to seem like I'm desecrating it"  
"No...I guess not," Michiru said. Greg headed for the steps. "Greg..I've been meaning to talk to you about something else.." Michiru said.  
"Oh?" Greg asked.  
"I realize with you being caught up in the writing it may not have occurred to you or anything..but I was wondering.." Michiru said feeling a rare touch of nervousness.  
"I mean.." Michiru said. "We've spent a lot of time together. We've gotten to know each other..I..don't know"  
"Oh..that.." Greg said.  
"That?" Michiru asked.  
"I was afraid of this"  
"You were"  
"I don't know Michiru, I don't know how I feel. I mean there's no doubt in my mind, that we get along really well"  
"Yeah.." Michiru said. "But that doesn't necessarily mean anything else does it"  
"Yeah..I guess if it was romantic I wouldn't have a problem with it, I mean..if it worked out it would"  
"That's an interesting way of putting it," Michiru said with a smile. "Greg..why don't we move slowly. I mean..we can figure it out as we go along"  
"Yeah"  
"But..I'm guessing you don't have a date to the prom right"  
"I don't," Greg said. "But I think I just found one"  
They smiled at each other.  
"Well..it's worth a try at least," Michiru said. "I mean..what have we got to lose really"  
"Nothing," Greg said. "Right"  
"Yeah..I think"  
"I mean..you have more experience with this"  
"I do"  
"Well don't you"  
"Not really"  
"Oh..I just thought"  
"I haven't really been oriented towards dating," Michiru said.  
"Well me neither," Greg said.  
"Guess we'll have to experiment then"  
"Yeah," Greg said.

"Galia about these battles. We've lost most of them," Metalite said.  
"That is true," Galia said. "However, I think we just need to redouble our efforts"  
"Why? Why not just attack?" Metalite said. "They must believe they are going along with the plan. They're wide open"  
"They are not..." Galia said. "They are protected by destiny as well as themselves"  
"Honestly..." Metalite scoffed.  
"I sometimes wonder...maybe this is all about how we fight"  
"What are you talking about?" Metalite said. "What I am saying is that perhaps the forces of the universe, those we do not understand will look kindly on us for doing this"  
"You're making this up"  
"Am I? How would you explain how they've survived for so long, with the forces of fate intervening at just the right moment to save the day," Galia said. "This is not just simple luck they have. There are powerful forces behind it"  
"Nonsense. If we launch a comprehensive strike against them...they're spread out, and vulnerable," Metalite said.  
"They have proven themselves capable of handling their situation," Galia said. "Destiny prevents us from gaining an unfair advantage"  
"I don't agree. We just need to try harder"  
"I prefer this method"  
"But we're losing"  
"Indeed," Galia said. "But we are fighting them in open ground. They have no advantages either. We know that our forces will encounter no more than two scouts. If my minions cannot use that to their advantage"  
"Whatever, but this is a grave mistake continuing like this," Metalite said.  
"There is nothing you can do about it," Galia said. "Now..back off"  
"Yeah.." Metalite muttered and headed off.  
"I'm worried about him Galia," Galira said.  
"He can't move against me," Galia said.  
"I don't know for sure. The negaverse is the second most powerful evil force we know of. If Metalite could draw from it"  
"How could he?" Galia asked.  
"I do not know. But he talks big"  
"He is a fool," Galia said.  
"Fools sometimes are the most dangerous," Galira said.  
"That I know," Galia said. "Still..he is necessary right now. I have my reasons"  
"Yes Galia," Galira said.

"So Yaten...you're coming to the prom with me right?" Mina asked.  
"I doubt you would let me back out of it," Yaten said.  
"You're right about that," Mina said. "I wouldn't, in fact I'd probably kill you if you didn't agree to come along"  
"Don't joke about that kind of thing"  
"Who's joking"  
"Mina..please..can you stop being insane for just a couple of days, until the prom, and at the prom"  
"If it will make you happy. Sure"  
"Thank you"  
"But it's hard to stop cold turkey, I warn you," Mina said.  
"All right," Yaten said.  
"I've never seen you in a tuxedo before, But I'm sure you look very cute"  
"I do look above average," Yaten said.  
"You can't compliment yourself," Mina snapped. "Only girls can do that"  
"Sorry..forgive me," Yaten said. "So are you going to be at that big crushers concert"  
"Uh huh, we're going to do something really special tonight"  
"What"  
"We don't know yet," Mina said.  
"Oh.." Yaten said.

Back at the shrine.  
"Ah..Michiru..glad I found you.." Rick said leaping out of a limo.  
"They still let you have a limousine?" Michiru asked.  
"Uh huh..hey Greg.." he glanced at the two. "All right! Way to go! Anyway..uh..listen..Michiru how would you like to do something really musically spontaneous"  
"I'm curious.." Michiru said. "That okay with you Greg"  
"We're just talking anyway.." Greg said.  
"All right..what did you have in mind?" Michiru asked.  
"Get in..you too Greg'  
"But I don't like spontaneity"  
"Too bad, the spontaneity is beyond your control," Rick said.  
The limo was soon speeding off.  
And outside of an auditorium.  
"I was going to buy a prom dress, but instead I'm here. Why?" Serena asked.  
"The guys said they had a special performance planned for tonight's concert," Amy said.  
"This place is pretty small compared to the others," Serena said.  
"Yes, well there's something special about too..I have no idea what"  
"Strange," Serena said. "And why do we have to wait in line, we're VIP's"  
"We're not really," Amy said.

Meanwhile inside the auditorium.  
"I see they dragged you out here at the last minute too ey Haruka," Darien said sitting down.  
"Apparently I'm not the only one," Haruka said. "Where's Michiru?" "Up there," Haruka said.  
"You know anything about this Greg?" Darien asked.  
"I was rapidly thrown out of the loop," Greg said.  
"So..this is popular culture?" Setsuna asked as she sat down. "You too huh?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah..I don't know why I'm here, I guess it was all curiosity," Setsuna said.  
"Hey everyone," Serena said. "Darien..oh..I'm glad to see you"  
"Likewise," Darien said.  
"So anyone have any idea what's going on?" Serena asked.  
They all shook their heads.  
"This is just a fine example of my life in miniature," Serena muttered and sat down.  
The concert began.  
Two hours later outside the auditorium. Guardian Mercury starred down from the roof of a ten story building and sighed.  
"A slow night it seems," Sailor Saturn said. Guardian Mercury turned slightly.  
"I wish to ask you something. Please forgive me if it is inappropriate," Saturn asked.  
Guardian Mercury nodded.  
"Are you in love with Ayeka Mizuno"  
Guardian Mercury started.

"Okay..okay..it's time for the last song," Rick said into his microphone. "And what we're about to do will shock you, perhaps mystify you, perhaps make you wonder just what is going on through our heads..But..I just want to say something. Us and the Three lights we really don't get along too..well..however, we both have our reasons for doing what we're doing. And I guess while we may not like their music, and they might not like our music, the interesting thing would be to produce a sort of hybrid"  
"What is he talking about?" Serena wondered.  
Michiru appeared on a darkened stage and started playing quickly. The big crushers started up and was joined by a some more instruments.  
"How are they playing that much with what they have?" Darien wondered. The lights came up and everyone was shock as the song began. Raye was singing with Mina, stood ready to start singing with her, but arranged around the Big Crushers were the Three lights and their instruments.  
"Just what is happening?" Serena said in surprise. The crowd just watched in shock as the song kept going with all the instruments being played. The three girls singing, and Michiru occasionally adding a violin solo.  
"Two things are going to happen," Haruka said." Either this is going to be understood and welcomed, or a riot will start"  
"I'm betting on riot," Serena said.  
"Uh...Hotaru..I..what's this about?" Guardian Mercury stammered.  
"You understand me better than anyone," Saturn said. "I am not an adequate half for you yet though. But I must know..will she get to you before I can"  
"Uh...well.." Guardian Mercury said. "I don't know..listen..though"  
"Yes"  
"Here's what I know...which is never that much"  
"I see..go on"  
"I like Ayeka Mizuno. But..I also like you. And while I guess you would both be valued friends, I really don't know about the next level. After all...Ayeka and I haven't even had a conversation outside of battle. Right"  
"Yes," Saturn said. "Whereas we used to talk"  
"Uh huh," Guardian Mercury said. "So..that's about it"  
"So you're not going to ask her to the prom"  
"I couldn't ask her even if I wanted to…..I'm an introvert"  
"I see..so you're not going"  
"No..besides..someone has to keep an eye on the city," Guardian Mercury said.  
"So true," Saturn said. "Then I will help you do just that"  
"Perhaps..that's best.." Guardian Mercury said. "To be honest...romance..doesn't even cross my mind..I prefer a kind word at this stage"  
"Thank you," Saturn said. "I can tell that you are not trying to bend the truth merely to prevent hurting me. You truly believe what you say"  
"Wha…" "How touching," came a voice. The two whirled. Galira stood at the other end of the roof.  
"A rarity, to find you both so distracted," she said. "Regardless...I'm not here to fight..merely to deliver a message for you Guardian Mercury"  
Guardian Mercury's eyes narrowed.  
"The night of the prom we shall meet in combat. This city shall be out battlefield, and we will settle things," Galira said. "The rest of the minions will have the night off..so..you don't need to worry about them"  
"He won't, I will," Sailor Saturn said.  
"Whatever you like," Galira said. "Regardless of your preference though, I will meet you. Understand"  
Guardian Mercury nodded.  
"You seem to think this will be a fight to the finish..." Sailor Saturn said.  
"It just might be," Galira said. "For me at least. But then again, you may also die in the attempt"  
"I guess so," Guardian Mercury said. "Guardian Mercury there is something you should know, something about her," Sailor Saturn said. "Before you choose to fight her"  
"You mean that she's Ayeka Mizuno," Guardian Mercury growled.  
Galira's eyes widened.  
"Friday night," She said and leapt away.  
"You knew?" Saturn said.  
"Yes," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Then why did you"  
"Saturn...I will let you know..later...all right.." Guardian Mercury said.  
"Yes.." Saturn said and walked to another side of the building.  
This disturbs him. I can see that. I wonder what his motivations are. But if he knew...what a strange soul he is.

The song ended. 

The crowd stared at the stage. Some began to cheer others began to boo. And then a riot broke out.  
"I knew it," Serena said. The scouts dashed for the stage and leapt onto it. The band and everyone else hurried through the backstage area.  
"Nice of you all to join us," Rick said.  
"This is the last time I go to a concert of any kind," Setsuna said.  
"I'm beginning to get wary of them myself," Haruka said.  
"Fortunately we brought enough limos," Mike said.  
The scouts all hurried out the door to waiting vehicles. They were soon being whisked away.  
Sirens filled the air.  
"Saturn.." Guardian Mercury said.  
"Is there trouble"  
"Not the kind we'd expect..still..are you up to stopping a riot"  
"It will be some practice," Saturn said.  
The two hurried off the building and into the concert hall. 


	233. 233

Chapter 233 Later that night, the scouts were pretty much all crowded into their usual restaurant. Setsuna had since found her own way home, and Hotaru and Patterson were otherwise engaged, but the rest sat around still recovering from the night.  
"I don't know about all this," Lita said. "I think we scared them too much"  
"Eh..I don't care," Rick said. "The song was a good one"  
"One of the rare times we agree," Seiya said.  
"So when and how did you get this idea?" Serena asked.  
"Came to us this morning," Rick said. "Why not only bring Michiru in to add her classical magic"  
"I wouldn't call it magic," Michiru said.  
"We would," everyone else replied.  
"See we thought," Rick said. "That although it weird and go against the entire point of the band in the first place, if we brought the Three Lights in it would be so shocking that we'd make history or something"  
"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to give us more publicity," Seiya said.  
"I was curious to how the music would intertwine," Taiki said.  
"I just felt like messing with people," Yaten said. Everyone looked at him.  
"I've been dating Mina. What do you expect?" he said.  
Everyone nodded.  
"But what will do this to everyone's perception of both bands? I mean..you're supposed to be rivals," Amy said.  
"Ehh..why bother, we're leaving the job soon," Rick said.  
"Besides..guys..really," Mike said. "The combination we put together tonight..wasn't it great"  
"It was," Taiki said. "Your music does serve a purpose"  
"Thanks for the support," Rick, Mike, and Steve said with a grin. "So what's next for you guys?" Haruka asked.  
"Don't know we can top that," Rick said.  
"I can find a way," Mike said.  
"Me too," Mina said. "Uh oh..the entire city could burn if you two are on the project," Raye said.  
"How do you like that though," Mike said. "This is quite a night, not only do we play the must unique song ever made, but then we start a riot"  
The group laughed.  
"Seriously though, I hope no one got hurt," Amy said.  
"I think we broke up our fan base into two factions tonight," Steve observed.  
"Yeah," Rick said. "Now they can fight amongst themselves..still Seiya..what do you say..that at least on music..we call a truce...we can use other excuses to hate each other"  
"Excellent idea," Seiya said.  
"What an odd night," Darien said.  
"Yeah," Serena said. "Well..that's how it goes sometimes."

Elsewhere in the War Room. "I don't know if I'm very proficient at making tea," Patterson said nervously setting down a cup on a table. Hotaru took it and sipped it.  
"It is not, undrinkable," she said. "I did not want to push you..but..I felt..that perhaps..there was a need for my presence"  
"I don't know," Patterson said. "I guess I appreciate it"  
"I know..it must be hard not to be able to state your true feelings for fear someone who doesn't deserve them may hear," Hotaru said. Patterson just sighed.  
"Are you prepared to fight her?" Hotaru asked. "Galira I mean"  
"Yes. Fully"  
"All right then," Hotaru said.  
There was a knock at the door. Patterson opened it after his customary scans and such.  
"Ah..I see.." Setsuna said walking in. "I rarely get a sixth sense about things..like Hotaru does, but I could sense something is wrong"  
"Your sixth sense is right," Patterson said.  
"Galira will fight him at the prom night," Hotaru said.  
"I see," Setsuna said.  
"And Ayeka Mizuno is Galira"  
"She is?" Setsuna asked. "Oh dear...I see"  
"It won't be a problem," Patterson said.  
"Why not?" Setsuna said.  
"Because Galira is not Ayeka Mizuno," Patterson said. "Ayeka Mizuno is a real person. She has a family. But I suspect Galira took her over for her own devices. I have no idea whether there's any part of the real Ayeka Mizuno behind all that has happened. Still..Galira is not human. She is evil. And I will fight her. If I can save Ayeka in the process, I will, but I cannot be held back," Patterson said. "Galira is more skilled then Ayeka when the two are combined"  
"Ayeka Mizuno! Now I remember," Setsuna said. "I saved her from an attack by one of Galaxia's scouts, maybe that identified her as a target"  
"That would explain it," Patterson said. "But Patterson, this will be hard for you," Setsuna said.  
"Speaking is hard for me," Patterson said. "Expressing feeling, living with the fact I have no parents is hard. Fighting wars day in and day out is hard. Everything is hard. I don't care"  
"Then you're mind is made up," Setsuna said. "But Hotaru..why are you here"  
"Because I am going to stand with him even though I will not fight," Hotaru said. "I believe it is called friendship"  
"Yes I guess it is," Setsuna said.  
"Do you want some tea Setsuna?" Patterson asked.  
"It is not harmful," Hotaru said.  
Patterson grinned and then started laughing.  
"You can laugh right now?" Setsuna asked. "How"  
"Because I'm insane," Patterson said stoically.  
"Uh..guess I'll have some tea then," Setsuna said.  
Patterson nodded.  
Interesting how these two are acting. Setsuna thought.

Two nights later at the prom.  
"Look at that dress Mina..wow.." Serena said.  
"Do you like it. Yaten helped me pick it out," Mina said.  
"He helped you pick it out?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah I know it's a bit of a strange way to do things, but that's how it was," Mina said. "Right Yaten"  
"Uh..yeah," Yaten said.  
"You have good sense Yaten," Darien said. "Mina looks good enough to two time with"  
"Don't joke!"Mina and Serena snapped.  
Darien grinned.  
"Hey..would you like some punch?" Mike asked.  
Rick punched him.  
"Just beating you to it," Rick explained.  
"Touche," Mike muttered lying on the ground.  
"Are you all right?" Alina Kucera asked.  
"Oh yeah," Mike said. "I'm good to go"  
"You look like kinda cute down there," Alina said.  
"Really?" Mike asked.  
Rick sighed.  
"You haven't complimented me on my dress yet," Raye said.  
"Yeah, well I was getting to it," Rick said. "I've been contemplating everything else about you, there's a checklist"  
"Oh.." Raye said. "What are you talking about"  
Rick grinned.  
"Greg and Michiru..what a cute couple," Serena said. "If not very strange"  
The two had just walked in.  
"Wow..kinda strange huh.." Greg said.  
"Sort of," Michiru said.  
Amy and Taiki followed them in.  
The group was soon standing together talking.  
"Say..anyone seen Stevie boy?" Mike asked.  
"No, is he coming?" Lita asked.  
"He's supposed to, but he wouldn't tell us who his date was," Rick said.  
"There he is..look who's he got with him," Mina said in surprise. Steve and Haruka had walked in together.  
"What?" the entire group said.  
"Haruka can be full of surprises," Michiru said with a grin.  
"Hey..guys..look what I found huh," Steve said.  
The group laughed.  
"So how did this happen?" Michiru whispered.  
"He has an interesting charm," Haruka whispered back.  
Michiru grinned.  
"I'm serious," Haruka said. "I know, you two make a cute couple," Michiru said winking.

Elsewhere.  
Guardian Mercury and Sailor Saturn stood on a rooftop. Galira dropped to the ground.  
"I will fight you alone Guardian Mercury," she said.  
"I will not interfere unless your own forces do," Sailor Saturn said.  
"Very well then," Galira said taking up a fighting stance. Sailor Saturn leapt to another roof. The two faced off yet again. Both of their eyes were narrowed. Their swords were drawn. They waited watching for movement. The two both shot together suddenly and met. Their energy swords smashed together and the landed on each side of the building. They turned.  
"Nothing yet," Galira said with a slight grin.  
The two lined up again each with their distinctive fighting stances. They rushed forward and hit again, landing opposite each other. They spun and lunged again, repeating the motion seven times in a row.  
Sailor Saturn watched worriedly.  
The two faced each other again gasping for air.  
"I'll defeat you!" Galira said rushing forward swinging her sword. Guardian Mercury met her and the two swung at each other in a repeat performance of earlier battles. They fiercely did their best to beat the other in the melee. They both slid apart again. Galira fired bolts of energy from her sword. Guardian Mercury dodged them and fired his own barrage. Neither side hit their mark. "Looks like this is going to be a knock down drag out," Galira said. "But you're going to have to hit me with that move of yours to stop me, I won't surrender this time.  
The two charged at each other again.  
Later that night the group was all dancing to a slow song, some with better accuracy then others.  
"I..to be honest..never really learned how to dance this way," Steve said.  
"I haven't really cared to," Haruka said.  
"Maybe we should just skip it"  
"Yeah..good idea," Haruka said.  
"You know this slow song's okay.." Rick said. "But you know..I'm really tempted to uh..go up there and cause some trouble"  
"You want to take over the stage again?" Raye asked.  
"Well yeah..I mean, if you me, the guys, the Three Lights, Lita and Mina got together..well..we could do it huh?" Rick said.  
"By pure force?" Raye asked.  
"If necessary," Rick said.  
"Let's go for it," Raye said with a grin.  
"This is romantic isn't it Darien?" Serena asked.  
"Sure Serena," Darien said. "It's also good that you've gotten better at dancing"  
"Yes well I foresaw this eventuality," Serena said. "I tried at least"  
She abruptly fell down.  
"That happens from time to time though," She added.

Guardian Mercury and Galira leapt through the air. Both swung their swords, spinning as they did so. Both blocked the other, but they each kicked out, knocking the other to the ground. They quickly picked themselves up and fired their swords. Both attacks hit, but both opponents jumped at each other yet again and started swinging.  
"We think a lot alike!" Galira shouted.  
"I don't care!" Guardian Mercury shouted and swung back, they hacked and hacked at each other. Galira grinned and flipped backwards, firing as she did so. Guardian Mercury rolled out of the way and fired back. The two got into a fire fight, firing at the other while dodging attacks in the process.  
"Enough of this," Galira said drawing a second sword and firing. Guardian Mercury did the same.  
"Come on," she said. Guardian Mercury stood ready.  
"I know for a fact you do not know the extent of my two sword abilities"  
"You don't know mine either," Guardian Mercury said.  
"True"  
The two faced each other again. Each looking for an opening. Some small advantage they could gain. It was not obvious what tactic to use. Galira fired. Guardian Mercury shot forward avoiding the shots and spinning the swords forward firing and stabbing. Galira cartwheeled away. Both of them fired quickly blasting at each other.  
Galira grinned.  
"Enough of this! I'm going to cause some havoc!" she shouted and leapt away. Guardian Mercury raced after her.

Back at the prom.  
"Okay..okay.." Rick said. "We've seized the stage for one number. Now you all know us, we thought we'd sing a little song together"  
The crowd cheered.  
"And ironically here are the three lights to provide some back up," Rick said.  
The men booed. The girls cheered. The song started anyway.  
"It's called, I want someone to love," Rick said. The group of musicians started at it. Raye started singing the main lines. Mina and Lita chimed in when a chorus was necessary. The dance floor just sat at their tables and grooved with the music. The group played well in harmony despite having only two days to develop the song and was having fun.  
Nearby, Guardian Mercury was racing after Galira. "Tell you what I'm going to do," Galira said. "I'm going to crash that prom of theirs"  
"I won't let you do that," Guardian Mercury said firing. Galira leapt onto the roof of the hall. Guardian Mercury leapt after her. The two flew at each other. Their energy swords crackled above the sky light. Each of them fired. They charged forward. Guardian Mercury angrily doing it in a last ditch effort to prevent disruption the two landed on the skylight and fell through it shattering glass over the floor. The group all looked at the two. Guardian Mercury fired at a rapid rate The two slid into each other and met again. Galira grinned and raced out the door. Guardian Mercury followed.  
"Don't let her ruin this night for you all," he shouted and raced after her.  
The group all watched in surprise.  
"You heard him!" Raye shouted. And the group tried to began to have some semblance of fun again.  
Amy stared out the windows of the auditorium worriedly.  
"You okay Amy?" Taiki asked.  
"He's facing her alone isn't he?" Amy asked.  
"And he'll win," Taiki said.  
"Are you sure?" Amy asked.  
Taiki met her eyes.  
"I'm sure," he said.

Blocks away, massive energy blasts flew from the two opponents.  
"YA!" Galira shouted swinging forward with one sword and stabbing with the other. Guardian Mercury Blocked both attacks and kicked her backwards, he opened fired. Galira rolled and fired back. Guardian Mercury jumped at her stabbing into the ground. Galira came up and stabbed, Guardian Mercury winced in pain and dug his sword into her. The two swung their other swords and met, but both slid apart, both in pain. They both stared at each other. "I tried to distract you, it failed. My true identity doesn't stop you. You have no weaknesses..." She said. "Very well"  
She took up position, a stance Guardian Mercury remembered.  
"Oh you know what I will do, but can you stop it?" she said. "I'm more powerful as Galira you know"  
Guardian Mercury stared at her. She lined up against him. He readied himself. She shot forward. The two met again. Both of them went flying off the top of the roof, smashing into the alley bellow. A large wound appeared in Galira's chest, were Guardian Mercury had dug his sword. A similar wound was in Guardian Mercury's chest from when she connected partially with her move. Both of them lay motionless. Sailor Saturn dropped down to the ground.  
"Guardian Mercury.." She said with concern. Guardian Mercury's eyes opened slightly. He let out a grunt. Sailor Saturn looked at Galira. She was glowing, and then suddenly, her body phased away leaving that of Ayeka Mizuno lying in the street. Galira lay next to her. In a flash of light she vanished.  
"She..left her.." Saturn said. "Thank goodness...Guardian Mercury"  
A car skidded up. Setsuna got out.  
"What happened"  
"Call an ambulance Setsuna," Saturn said.  
Setsuna nodded quickly and hurried off.  
"You won," Saturn said.  
"I hardly call it winning," Guardian Mercury said.  
"You saved Ayeka though"  
"I did"  
"Yes"  
"Wonderful," Guardian Mercury said and fell unconscious.

It was the next morning that Patterson woke up in a hospital room. He sat up slightly wincing at the pain in he stomach.  
"It is best not to move like that," Hotaru said sitting in a chair across the room.  
"It's not so bad," Patterson said and winced some more.  
"One finds that hard to believe considering the circumstances," Hotaru said. "You should heal quickly, you know that, but don't push yourself"  
"Ehh.." Patterson muttered. "Setsuna's been keeping an eye on the doctors and preventing them from getting any unwarranted suspicions. We didn't tell the others. We've been letting them enjoy themselves. As far as they know, you fought off Galira," Hotaru said.  
"Aren't they going to suspect something when I'm not around for a day or so?" Patterson asked.  
"Maybe. Still your usual separation from society is also an accepted part of your persona," Hotaru said. "Guess so," Patterson said. "But what about Ayeka? What happened to her"  
"She's down the hall recovering, she does not have scout energy to make the process easier, but she will heal in time," Hotaru said. "Oh.." Patterson said.  
"I have a strong suspicion the evil forces are not interested in playing fair anymore"  
"Then you should be there to keep an eye on this," Patterson said.  
"No..someone has to make sure you are doing well and also to make sure you don't do anything irrational"  
"Oh..well..thanks for the concern, but"  
"You are in no position to prevent me from doing what I please"  
"Guess not," Patterson said.  
"Well..you should rest," Hotaru said and walked out the door.  
Patterson sighed. 

And at S.D.F Headquarters.  
"Ah..Nephlite..what brings you into work on a Saturday?" General Patterson said.  
"I could ask you the same," Nephlite said.  
"Well this whole negaenergy rocket thing has had me doing a lot of work, but I've also been corralling Colonel Nagumo"  
"Why"  
"Well she evidently found out about last night's battle and wanted to investigate"  
"Last night's battle? I missed it.," Nephlite said.  
"It was essentially D.V. getting a massive wound to a stomach and then falling off a building. That kid can't fight a major battle without getting seriously injured"  
"Guess so," Nephlite said.  
"So what are you doing up here anyway?" "Oh..I came to study some of the latest energy samples that were collected. Doctor Richter thought an expert should have a look at it," Nephlite said.  
"I see, just keep him as far away from it as possible will you?" Patterson said.  
"I'll try," Nephlite said.  
"Ah..there you two are..come see this," Came a voice as Jaedite slid into a hallway.  
"What?" Patterson said.  
Jaedite moved them to a window. They looked out. Over the city was Galia's form.  
"Looks like she took a method out of your play book," Nephlite said.  
"Yeah well she's a jerk," Jaedite said.  
"Let's see what she's saying," Patterson said pushing the window open.  
"Sailor Scouts, I will tell you this again. Meet us for our battles tomorrow in the assigned place. We shall settle things then," Galia said. "This planet will be the beginning of a new empire"  
"Hmm..must be just a trick of the lights or something," Patterson said.  
"Yeah..some sort of publicity stunt," Nephlite said.  
"She didn't even add a threat," Jaedite said. "At least I said I'd burn the city"  
"Yeah..tough guy," Nephlite said and started laughing.  
"So..you came out pretty good for getting run over by an Airbus ey?" Patterson asked.  
"Don't mock me," Jaedite muttered and walked away.

A few offices away. "Oh dear, looks likes the scouts have another final battle to deal with," Zoicite said.  
"It's so anti-climactic though," Malichite said.  
"Why do you say that"  
"I say that because they've never lost"  
"If they lost the world would be destroyed"  
"That's right. It would be. But they're not destined to fail," Malichite said.  
"Well you never know when their time may be up," Zoicite said.  
"I doubt it would be to someone with the likes of her"  
"Maybe so. One can't tell. The universe has never been well organized or explicit about very much"  
"Unfortunately," Malichite said.  
"Well..enough about that gloomy subject..wanna go get some Chinese food"  
"Yes..I do have a taste for kung pao"  
"Very well," Malichite. "Let's go get some," he said standing up letting his coat swing behind him.  
"You don't have to be so dramatic about it"  
"Sorry it's a habit," Malichite said. "I know," Zoicite said.

And at the subtlety named Dark Moon Travel Agency.  
"Jee...I hope the world won't end tomorrow. I mean I've been looking forward to this vacation," a customer said sitting across from Bertie.  
"I wouldn't worry," Bertie said sitting behind her desk. "The scouts never lose"  
"Guess so," the man said. "I mean they are something aren't they"  
"Uh huh," Bertie said.  
"Say..have you ever wondered who they really are? Some say they're angels themselves. Others just say they're high school students. Quite a big difference I guess"  
"Not really," Bertie said. "Just depends on your point of view"  
"Oh.." the customer said. Just a desk away.  
"Let me get this straight. You want to go out with a bang?" Avery asked.  
"That's right, I want to get a plane ticket and start flying, so I can be in the air when the world ends," her customer replied.  
"But..the world isn't going to end. Haven't you lived on this planet before? The scouts always win"  
"I've got a bad feeling about this though. I mean..this was a gigantic torso hovering over the city. She seems really dangerous," The customer said.  
"I wouldn't get so worried," Avery said. "Things will be fine"  
"Can you just book the flight anyway"  
"Well where do you want to end up if the world doesn't end?" Avery asked.  
"Barbados would be nice," The man said.  
Avery sighed.  
"Emerald! Have you found the dark crystal yet?" Prince Diamond shouted from his office.  
"What?" Emerald muttered turning away from the file cabinet.  
"Uh..sorry..that was a slip of the tongue. I mean, have you found those resort brochures I was looking for"  
"No, not yet"  
"Well keep looking. My patience is waning"  
"O..kay?" Emerald said a bit unsurely.  
"Jeez..gigantic female floating torso appears over the city and I have to cancel my day off," Chief Kino said leaning against his desk.  
"Well what are we supposed to do?" Deputy Chief Ozaki asked.  
"I need to figure it out," Chief Kino replied.  
"Uh..Peter"  
"Yes"  
"I've been having nightmares"  
"So"  
"Yes, but these..are..real bad," Shinobu Ozaki said. "They...show the end of the universe"  
Chief Kino just glanced at her.

"Here we are.." Serena said. The group of scouts were all sitting at Raye's temple with the exception of Hotaru, Setsuna, and Patterson.  
"Looks like Galia is interested in finishing this once and for all," Seiya said.  
"We can beat her..right?" Mike said. "I mean..we've been trashing her minions right"  
"Yes, but it is more complex then that," Taiki said. "I can't believe she'll adhere to our agreement, if we beat her"  
"I'm not prepared to adhere to the agreement if she beats us, that's for sure," Seiya said.  
"I second that," Haruka said.  
"There's another issue. The power of one star seed is more than enough to do what she did to her warriors. She's got plenty of energy of her own built up," Taiki said.  
"He's right," Yaten said. "We don't know what her true power is"  
"We face many uncertainties," Setsuna said. Everyone turned to see her standing at the temple steps.  
"We'll fight her anyway," Raye said. "We've had enough of evil forces showing up and messing with our lives"  
"They almost trashed the prom yesterday," Lita said angrily.  
"Where is mister hero anyway," Seiya said snidely.  
"Injured," Setsuna said. "But we didn't want to bring it up before hand"  
"How injured?" Amy asked with concern.  
"He'll be fine a few days," Setsuna said.  
"His usual time on the disabled list," Haruka said.  
"He beat Galira incredibly badly," Setsuna said. "One less thing for you all to worry about, but the star seed is powerful. We don't know how Galia may use it"  
"Furthermore," Taiki said. "Since you all have star seeds, we need to make sure she doesn't get them from you during the battles"  
The group nodded.  
"I know it's been relatively easy going for the past few weeks," Setsuna said. "Even though we had our losses, but now the stakes our higher. This could degrade into an all out battle at any point"  
"And we'll beat them," Serena said. "The scouts have never lost when it counted. We'll fight them till we can't anymore. And then the people of earth will fight them. Evil can't win against an entire planet"  
"Yeah!" the group all shouted.  
"It's going to take more then words to win though," Yaten said. "We've fought them to a stalemate. Now though we're going to need to fight them to the death"  
This made the mood more solemn.  
"Whatever it takes. I don't want to kill anyone, but we have to stop her." Serena said. "Hey..we've been through all this before right? This is nothing new. We've fought Beryl and won"  
"The Doom Tee," Mina said.  
"The Dark Moon," Raye said.  
"Coardite, and the rest of the negaverse goons," Lita said.  
"Doctor Richter," Amy said.  
"Haruka and Michiru," Mike said with a grin.  
"I seem to remember us fighting you guys too," Raye replied.  
"Good point," Mike said. "Hey.that was back when I really could fight"  
"We've beaten the Death Busters, ourselves, Nehelenia repeatedly.." Rick said.  
"The Goddesses," Steve said.  
"And...Galaxia herself," Greg said.  
"See no problem! We're going to win this one too!" Serena said. "So don't worry." She smiled at them with confidence. They all looked back defiantly surpressing their own concerns. 


	234. 234

Chapter 234 The next morning.  
"I didn't sleep at all," Serena moaned.  
"Me neither," Raye said.  
"I did, but all I had was bad dreams," Mina said. "And I almost strangled Artemis"  
"But you do that all the time," Artemis muttered.  
"You don't have to sleep so close to me!" Mina said.  
"I think it's time for us to transform and get ready," Serena said.  
"Am I late?" Hotaru asked walking up.  
"Hotaru, get bored of keeping an eye on the wounded?" Setsuna asked.  
"He convinced me to leave. For one thing I may be needed here. For another, I couldn't stop him if I chose to leave anyway. But he promised me, he'd behave," Hotaru said.  
"No time for chit chat! Serena shouted and the group transformed.  
"Well here we are," Sailor Moon said. "Let's go beat Galia to a pulp"  
The group leapt off into the city. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm feeling kinda good," Guardian Neptune said. Everyone sort of nodded.  
"All right," he said.

When the scouts arrived at the battlefield they found a crowd around it. Police, the military, and just other bystanders were crowded around the borders and standing on rooftops "Guess we get an audience," Sailor Jupiter said.  
Galia's forces appeared at the other end of the battlefield.  
"Well..so there you all are.." Galia said. "Very well..let's begin this battle"  
Coardite stepped forward. Sailor Neptune and Guardian Saturn did the same.  
"Remember what we practiced," Neptune said.  
Saturn nodded.  
Coardite launched an attack. The two avoided it.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Coardite avoided the attack. Guardian Saturn charged forward.  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Coardite whirled and blasted the attack away. The two scouts leapt around him using their weapons, he narrowly avoided their attacks and fired back with a barrage of his own.  
Two swords flashed into his hands. He swung them both unleashing energy. The two scouts avoided the attacks. He leapt at Saturn. Saturn blocked both swords with his own, but Coardite swung at him anyway cutting into his arm.  
"Neptune Sparkling Reflection"  
The attack slammed into Coardite and threw him down, but he didn't stay there long instead standing and launching a wall of energy.  
The two scouts were knocked back.  
"Hah..I can do stuff like that," Coardite said.  
"Neptune..you be ready to strike okay.." Saturn said.  
"What are you going to do"  
"Get hurt most likely," Saturn said and leapt forward. Coardite drew one energy sword and met him. The two began to spar, Coardite meanwhile built up energy in his other arm. Neptune waited, looking for the right opportunity. She advanced slowly. Saturn kept swinging. He spun back and fired point black. Coardite fell back and sent his fist energy flying out. Saturn was knocked to the ground. Coardite swung his sword downward.  
"Saturn!" Mercury shouted in fear.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted leaping in front of him. The sword came down slicing across her. The attack hit smashing Coardite backwards. He began to bleed.  
Neptune winced. Saturn slowly moved to one knee hardly able to stand.  
Coardite stood up. The two sides faced each other.  
"Hit him with all we have.." Neptune said.  
"Right.." Saturn said.  
"Neptune Sparkling Reflection"  
"Saturn Blade of Galaxies"  
The two attacks flew at Coardite. He leapt into it and unleashed an energy blast from his hand while the energy blasted through him. The two scouts were hit dead on with it and smashed to the ground. Coardite lay on the ground covered with bruises and bleeding profusely. The scouts all watched worriedly as he crawled towards them. A small light sword flickered from his hands. "I'm going," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Wait Uranus.." Sailor Moon said.  
"I won't let them kill her," Sailor Uranus said. "Or him"  
"But"  
Coardite came closer. Saturn turned and drew his sword. The two swung at each other kneeling as they did. Saturn stumbled forward digging his sword into Coardite, who exploded around them. Saturn collapsed. The majority of the scouts leapt across the battlefield to carry the two back.  
"Neptune?" Uranus asked worriedly. Neptune opened her eyes. "I'll be fine...in a week.." she muttered. Uranus nodded. "Who's next?" she said.  
Guardian Uranus stood beside her.  
"Metalite.." Galia said.  
"Hmmm..no I'll wait," Metalite said.  
"You'll what?" Sailor Uranus said.  
"My own reasons aside, wouldn't you prefer to fight me, when you weren't as worried about your friend," Metalite said. "Whatever," Sailor Uranus said.  
"Galira..go.." Galia said. Galira stepped forward and swung her sword around. Guardian Pluto and Guardian Neptune stood ready.  
"I will have both of you for my revenge," Galira said.  
Pluto and Neptune glanced at each other.  
"That's what you think!" the two shouted and raced forward. Galira readied herself with a sword swing. The two swung their swords. Galira blocked it and swung through them both.. They both staggered back. Galira grinned and fired energy from her sword. The two dodged it already in great pain. Both Guardians fired off blasts of energy. Galira blocked them and swung through attacking with a great force. The Guardians were hit again. They staggered back.  
"Gotta beat her," They both said and swung forward again. Galira slid back and swung through them yet again. They both collapsed. "Stop!" Sailor Moon said. "You win this one"  
"Very well..." Galia said. "Galira"  
"Of course.." Galira said and backed off. I hardly had any strength left anyway… She thought. "We stink," Neptune muttered.  
"Ehh.." Pluto said.  
"Enough with the climactic battles," Galia said. "Iron Mouse, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren. Go out there too! Send six of your scouts to fight them! We shall see who wins"  
The three animates advanced.  
Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury walked out. Guardian Mars, Jupiter and Venus followed.  
"Are you guys ready for this?" Jupiter asked the Guardians.  
"I am," Guardian Mars said angrily. "Let's get this going"  
"Enough talking," Lead Crow said. The three animates fired energy waves out. The six scouts avoided them and charged forward.  
Aluminum Siren leapt into the air and began dropping bombs towards them. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
The wave of energy flew over the battlefield. Aluminum Siren moved to avoid it, but was knocked off course. The three lights fired their swords, hitting her.  
"Mars Star Laser"  
"Jupiter Star Inferno"  
The two attacks knocked Aluminum Siren to the ground.  
"Get her guys!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
The three lights moved into attack. Aluminum Siren leapt up, her eyes glowing red and fired energy at them. They all dived out of the way in surprise.  
"Hah!" Iron Mouse said flinging a chain of energy at Mars. She avoided it and threw a kick. Iron Mouse dodged it and fired off more energy.  
"Mars Fire Ignite"  
The entire attack flew through the air.  
Iron Mouse knocked it away with her energy chain. The two unleashed energy attacks. They both hit and exploded.  
"Come and get me!" Iron Mouse shouted.  
"No.." Mars said. "Mars Celestial Fireball Surround"  
The attack flew out across the battlefield. Iron Mouse knocked some of the attacks away and grinned, a third ring of fire smashed into her. She winced. "Mars Fire Soul"  
"No way!" Iron Mouse leapt over her and through her energy attack. Mars leapt over it and kicked her in the head. Iron Mouse fell firing energy as she did and hitting Mars on the way down.  
Lead Crow unleashed a wave of fire. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast"  
The fire went out.  
"Drat!" Lead Crow said and unleashed a more powerful attack.  
Jupiter and Mercury dodged it.  
"Wow..this is getting out of hand," Sailor Moon said.  
Tuxedo Mask nodded. "They really are tough fighters"  
Across the battlefield.  
"Just why are you waiting?" Galia asked.  
"Me.." Metalite said. "Oh..well..so I could do something"  
"What"  
"This.." he said an vanished.  
"What.." Galia said.  
Metalite appeared in the midst of the scout side and fired off blasts of energy. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon away.  
"So much for a deal!" Sailor Uranus said charging forward with her sword. Metalite leapt into the battlefield. The damaged scouts followed after him.  
Metalite laughed. "I've got more power then ever before. I don't need her. I'll destroy you on my own"  
The rest of the enemy forces charged forward into the melee. The real battle began.

The crowd watched in surprise as a full scale melee erupted. The scouts that could still stand against the minions of the evil forces.  
Metalite grinned showering the scouts with energy which they moved to avoid the best they could.  
"Just what are you doing?" Galia asked hurrying up.  
"Taking control," Metalite said. "I suggest you worry about the scouts and not me at the moment. We can settle our differences later"  
"So be it," Galia said.  
Metalite started laughing as Galia hurried off into battle.  
"Well Metalite, you seem to be pretty happy with yourself!" Came a shout. Metalite turned. The four negaverse generals were facing him.  
"Ah...I see.." Metalite said. "Very well you rebels! Let's fight"  
He unleashed a barrage. The four dodged the attack and unleashed their own. "Metalite's energy level is high above what it should be!" Sailor Mercury said staring into her computer.  
"Well we can't worry about how that now," Sailor Moon said.  
"Sailor Moon look out!" Tuxedo Mask said pulling her out of the way of an energy blast. Galia stood in the midst of the chaos facing her. "Mercury, you help the others," Sailor Moon said standing up. Mercury nodded and leapt into the battle.  
"I'm not interested in combat yet," Galia said. "I want to see how my soldiers do. I just wanted to get your attention. We'll watch together"  
Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. He nodded. "Leave it to them," Tuxedo Mask said.  
Sailor Moon watched with concern. With the exception of Sailor Neptune, and Guardian Neptune and Pluto, the rest of the scouts were involved in a massive melee in the center of the battlefield. The four negaverse warriors seemed to be keeping Metalite busy, but she wondered how long they could keep that up.  
Come on everyone. I believe in you. She thought.  
Sailor Saturn backed up as Argosante swung at her.  
"I'm ready for this time. I'm going to kill you!" Argosante said.  
"You're bold pronouncements of victory do not worry me," Saturn said avoiding his attacks.  
"Come on!" he shouted and swung quickly at her. She narrowly blocked the attack and he lunged at her again, catching her off guard. She stumbled out of the way. He swung his axe. She swung her scythe. Both connected. Argosante winced in pain. Sailor Saturn screeched.  
"HAHHAHAH!" Argosante shouted laughing and pulled his ax away, ready to deliver another blow. Saturn waited to counter.  
A force moved in between them. Blue energy flashed. A sword swung through Argosante. He let out a shout of shock. Saturn didn't wait.  
"Saturn..Soul Revolution!" She shouted as her attack flew from her and smashed through Argosante. He exploded with a shout.  
"You shouldn't have come," Sailor Saturn said.  
"I know," Guardian Mercury said and fell unconscious. Saturn turned for another battle to join while still wincing.  
"Galia, please let me heal you. I don't want to fight.." Sailor Moon said.  
"There is nothing to heal," Galia said. "I am evil to the core. Just because I have some sense of how a battle should be fought does not mean otherwise"  
"But..how can you be that just naturally?" Sailor Moon said. "It's tragic. Please let me try"  
"Why should I? I like the way I am. I truly wish to control this planet"  
"You won't win you know. You'd need more power then I could ever see to do it," Sailor Moon said.  
"All I have to do is beat you," Galia said.  
"And everyone else," Sailor Moon said. "You think you're magical power can enslave a world"  
"When I beat you, I will take your star seed, and the ones that all your friends have. With it I will enslave this world like my mother enslaved so many," Galia said.  
"But why do you want this power"  
"I do not know, but I know I want it. It will be mine," Galia said. "I will say this though. I wouldn't bother trying to heal any of my warriors either. They are turned forever"  
"That can't be true," Sailor Moon said. "I've turned other people from evil"  
"Not until they died," Galia said. "They have to be willing otherwise, it will not work. Once they die, well..things change after that..I know I resurrected them"  
"But we killed them, so now I can heal them"  
"Not when they are not under your control you can't"  
"What"  
"You will never understand," Galia said. "Forget these lives. You can't save them"  
"I want to though," Sailor Moon said.  
"Go ahead waste your energy. I shall wait for you to fight me"  
Sailor Moon waited for the opportunity to arise.  
"Remember Sailor Moon, if you don't save them now, maybe you can some time in the future," Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Yes, I know," Sailor Moon said. "But if I don't try now, I don't know what I might be condemning them to"  
Tuxedo Mask nodded.  
"Foolish girl. These are your enemies," Galia said.  
"But they haven't killed anyone. Only you have done that," Sailor Moon said.  
"They haven't killed anyone you know," Galia said. "But all of them are responsible for deaths. So I wouldn't be so forgiving"  
"But they're under evil influences. They aren't given a fair shot at life," Sailor Moon said.  
"If that's the way you want to see it. Go ahead," Galia said.

The battle raged. The three Sailor animates were fighting off most of the scouts. But Galira was also causing trouble with his skills. The battle had collapsed into a brawl. Dust and smoke was flying everywhere. Energy blasts were flying erratically, with each side not knowing exactly where the enemy was.  
Sailor Mercury whirled as she sensed movement. Galira swung at her. She dodged him as best she could, but received a cut on the arm. Sailor Saturn moved forward and blocked his next attack.  
"And how are you going to stop me?" Galira snapped.  
"Don't know.." Sailor Saturn said and spun her glaive. Galira stepped back. Sailor Saturn pressed her advantage. Galira hit her with the sword before she could react. She fell to the ground. Galira grinned and then let out a shot of pain. Sailor Uranus' sword stuck straight through her. She let out a shout. "Uranus World Shaking!" she said and blasted her forward. She smashed into the ground unconscious.  
"Moon..Healing...Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted. The energy flew from her and covered Galira in light. She glowed slightly and remained unconscious.  
"I guess in his case it was better that then being dead," Galia said.

"You can't keep this up forever," Metalite said absorbing another round of attacks from the negaverse generals.  
"I can however take it for that long!" Metalite finished firing bolts of energy from his hands. Zoicite and Jaedite dodged the attack. Malichite unleashed a razor bolt attack. It flew through the air. Metalite blasted them back towards him. "Not again!" Malichite said grabbing them. He lunged forward and slammed them into Metalite's energy shield. There was an explosion. Malichite was thrown to the ground, covered with bruises and cuts.  
"I can take much more then that!" Metalite shouted.  
More energy blasts flew at him.  
"You are pathetic," he said and unleashed a rain of energetic terror down on Nephlite. He was hit and thrown to the ground. Zoicite and Jaedite combined their attacks and fired. The attacks hit Metalite's shield and punched through it. "Never!" he shouted and blasted the attacks away with his hands. He fired back with a wall of energy.  
"You see..I have inside me more negaenergy then has ever been assembled before. I was prepared for this eventuality!" He shouted. The four negaverse generals lay wounded on the ground.  
Eight more attacks flew at him and smashed through the shield. He was hit and thrown to the ground. He spun. The Dark Moon kingdom warriors stood facing him. "Now you want to give it a shot? All right!" Metalite said powering up.

Sailor Saturn was hit with a blast of energy. Aluminum Siren swooped overhead.  
"I really hate that thing!" Guardian Mars shouted firing off more bolts from his sword. Aluminum Siren swept by them and dived bombed him hitting him with energy.  
"Spin kick!" Guardian Uranus shouted leaping into the air. He hit Aluminum Siren in the head knocking her reeling.  
"Venus Star Burst!" Guardian Venus shouted running towards her. Aluminum Siren fired...the two attacks exploded. Knocking both of them to the ground. "Let's finish her off," Guardian Mars said.  
Guardian Jupiter and Guardian Uranus nodded.  
"No..let me heal her," Sailor Moon said hurrying up.  
"But.." The three said.  
"YAH!" Aluminum Siren shouted firing energy. Guardian Mars pulled Sailor Moon to the ground being hit with energy in the process. "Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted pelting the low flying Aluminum Siren. She swerved. Guardian Jupiter leapt at her and swung his sword. She plowed into him the two smashed into the ground. Guardian Uranus hurried forward. Aluminum Siren screeched and turned towards him. Guardian Jupiter drove his sword into her. She yelled out.  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said. Aluminum Siren was hit. She yelled, but fired energy at her. Guardian Mars leapt in front of the attack and fell down.  
"Uranus...Flame of Desire"  
The attack smashed into Aluminum Siren. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
"I wonder if I healed her or not..." Sailor Moon said.  
"Look out!" Guardian Uranus said. Sailor Moon whirled. A barrage of energy flew at her.  
"Uranus Quaking Tremor"  
The attack smashed through the barrage. Sailor Uranus leapt in front of Sailor Moon.  
"It's not safe here...stay back..." Sailor Uranus said.  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
Lead Crow leapt out of the smoke.  
Uranus charged forward with her sword drawn. Sailor Moon watched, her concern increasing.

"You really aren't going to defeat me," Metalite said. "With your puny powers please"  
He had thrown up another energy shield which the eight Dark Moon warriors were hitting with everything had, a concentrated stream of energy, that was exhausting them. They began to peeter out one by one. Metalite grinned.  
"Go ahead, weaken yourselves!" He shouted and unleashed a large attack, which knocked all of them to the ground. A barrage of roses flew at him.  
"Wha.." Metalite said seconds before getting hit. Tuxedo Mask leapt forward and swung his staff. Metalite was knocked backwards. Tuxedo Mask kept swinging his staff . Metalite back up worriedly and then unleashed an energy attack. Tuxedo Mask avoided it. "So..now it's you," Metalite said angrily. "I don't care..I'll kill you all"  
Tuxedo Mask readied himself.

"Mars Fire Ignite"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash"  
The three attacks flew at Sailor Iron Mouse who had dived out of the smoke and was in the clear. The three Sailor Scouts leapt after her angrily. The four opponents were all covered with dirt and bruises.  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Sailor Venus said.  
"Well we'll get her. It's only a matter of time now," Sailor Mars said.  
"No ya won't!" Iron Mouse shouted. A phone booth surrounded her.  
"Not another one of these," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Just gonna catch my breath..." Iron Mouse said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
The attack blasted right into the phone booth and shook it.  
"Not good enough," Iron Mouse said.  
"She's forcing us to use our major powers," Jupiter said. "All right"  
She moved closer to the phone booth.  
"Jupiter..Oak Evolution"  
The attack flew at the phone booth and exploded knocking her back.  
"I can do that too," Iron Mouse said. "Heh heh...if Galaxia hadn't killed me you never would have"  
"All right..Mars! Warrior's Inferno"  
The flames smashed into the phone booth. The phone booth exploded. Mars fell to one knee.  
"That took a lot.." she said.  
Iron Mouse leapt at them.  
"Let's go!" she shouted.  
Venus jumped forward swinging her love chain at Iron Mouse. The animate jumped out of the way, but aborted her attack. "Fine I'll deal with you then," Iron Mouse said launching several attacks from her hands. Venus swung at her avoiding the attacks.  
"Well you're a tricky one aren't you?" Iron Mouse said.  
Venus tossed the sword away.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
"Uh..no," Iron Mouse said and launched her own attack. The two converged and exploded.  
"I'll show you!" Iron Mouse said firing a barrage at close range. Venus had no where to run.  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted. The attack flew at Iron Mouse as Venus was getting hit. Iron Mouse whirled to avoid it. "Dang it!" Jupiter said.  
"Mercury Frigid Tsunami!" came a shout. Iron Mouse looked around in surprise.  
"Where...oh no!" she looked up and was hit from above. Sailor Mercury dropped down a few feet away. "Good work Mercury!" Sailor Moon said. "Moon crystal healing Activation!" She shouted. Iron Mouse collapsed to the ground.  
"Good job Sailor Moon.." Venus said. The scouts nodded in various stages in exhaustion.  
The battle raged though. Lead Crow and Sailor Uranus exchanged shots. The smoke had cleared revealing the two, scared and bruised firing energy back and forth at an amazing rate.  
"Uranus World Shaking.  
"Counter!" Lead Crow shouted.  
The two attacks came together and exploded.  
Uranus fired her sword, Lead Crow fired off quick blasts. The two went back and forth trading shots. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury rushed towards the battle.  
"I'll handle this, you worry about Galia," Mercury said gasping for air.  
"Mercury..I have to heal her..are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'll...manage..." She ran forward.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast"  
Lead Crow let out a shot and blasted the fog away. "Uranus Quaking Tremor"  
The attack flew at Lead Crow. The enemy avoided it and launched a barrage at Mercury.  
She dodged it.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she shouted. Lead Crow winced and leapt out of the way. Sailor Uranus leapt after and fired a sword shaped energy blast. It hit. Lead Crow stumbled. "Uranus World Shaking"  
This attack hit plowing into Lead Crow. She collapsed.  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted. Lead Crow fell unconscious.  
"Now what?" Uranus said.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said worriedly. A hundred feet away. Tuxedo Mask and Metalite were locked in combat. Metalite had an energy sword of his own and the two was swinging back and forth.  
"I'm done toying with you!" Metalite shouted and unleashed an energy attack he had been building up for some kind. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Watch it Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus shouted.  
Metalite launched an attack.  
Sailor Uranus pulled Sailor Moon out of the way of it.  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted.  
"I am quite capable of avoiding that!" Metalite shouted and leapt forward hitting Mercury with an energy barrage of his own.  
"I gotta stop him," Sailor Moon said standing up.  
Another energy blast flew through the air.  
It smashed into Metalite. He whirled.  
Doctor Tomoe stood on a hillside holding a strange looking weapon.  
"Come get me sluggo!" Tomoe shouted.  
"I will destroy you!" Metalite said.  
"Everyone! Hit him!" she shouted. The wounded scouts, and the negaverse and Dark Moon warriors all managed to get off one attack. Sailor Uranus leapt forward and stabbed him with her sword. He let out a yell of surprise before getting hit with over twenty energy attacks at once.  
"I will leave the healing of you till later. Right now.." Sailor Moon said. "Never mind that!" Galia shouted and threw a bolt of energy right into Metalite. He vaporized.  
"Wha...Galia.." Sailor Moon said in surprise. Galia stood and faced her.  
"I don't know why I did it," she said. "You gave mercy to some of my soldiers..I guess that owes something," Galia said. "It will not effect the outcome of this battle whether you had chosen to destroy him or not. Your power cannot be measured. It is all based on what you have inside. I guess I have some respect for that. But now..we will meet for the last time"  
She stood silent and slowly built up her energy.  
Sailor Moon faced her. Very well Galia...I will do what I must. Sailor Moon said. But I can't kill you. Not after you have given me the respect you have. Even if you killed Darien. "Galactic...Moon...Power!" Sailor Moon shouted as the power flowed through her. She stared at Galia. Galia stared at her. The crowd watched in amazement. The scouts all watched despite their pain. The energies flew from both of them and collided.  
"Now we'll see.." Galia said.  
"I'm sorry for you Galia," Sailor Moon said. The energies pushed against each other, with each of the group straining to gain control.  
"I must beat you," Galia said. "I must do it. Fairly maybe. But I must do so"  
"I can't let you do that," Sailor Moon said. The two energies kept mixing. Sailor Moon thought of the things she usually did during battles like this. Her friends, her family. The planet. "I wish your dream wasn't so evil," Sailor Moon said. "It's not a good one to have! You set yourself up to never succeed"  
"Who said anything about a dream!" Galia said throwing forth another attack.  
"You really don't want this Galia!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"I do! I cannot accept failure"  
"Then that's all this is. You're afraid to admit you're wrong"  
"No! That's not it at all. I have my duty whether I can achieve it or not is not the issue! I will beat you or die trying"  
"I can't let you die Galia!" Sailor Moon shouted unleashing another attack. It smashed into Galia and threw her to the ground. An overload exploded over the field.  
Galia lay unmoving on the ground.  
"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted. The energy surrounded Galia she was covered in energy. She revered back into the form of a small girl.  
Sailor Moon stared at her.  
"I guess there was something to save," She said managing a little grin.  
The crowd let out a cheer.  
A second girl similar in appearance wandered up.  
"It's Galira, we didn't notice her changing back till a bit ago," Sailor Venus said.  
"Hey is everyone all right?" Sailor Moon asked to the wounded comrades.  
"Do we look all right?" Sailor Mars moaned.  
"Well..are you going to be all right?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Maybe in a year!" they all managed to shout.  
"Uh..sorry.." Sailor Moon said.  
"Well you did it again," Luna said walking up.  
"Guess I did," Sailor Moon said. "And I saved some people"  
"That remains to be seen," Luna said.  
"Once again the scouts have saved the day," Artemis said. "But I guess it hurt a lot"  
"Shut up Artemis!" Venus shouted wincing.  
The next day Serena walked into Tokyo General Hospital.  
"Ah..welcome Serena," General Patterson said. "You're friends are this way. They're all resting comfortably"  
"That's good," Serena said. "But how are you keeping this covered up"  
"Oh well..Pluto and negaverse soldiers have been zapping people from their beds. We think the secret's safe," Patterson said.  
"I see," Serena said. "Well..let's hope so"  
"So Serena, what's going to happen to all those villains you healed?" Patterson asked.  
"Luna and Artemis are taking care of them somehow," Serena said. "I'm not sure"  
"Ah, fun, suspense. They're in here we thought it best to keep them in one ward," Patterson said. Serena opened the door and walked in.  
"Hi everyone!" she said happily.  
She was bombarded with paper balls.  
"What's that for?" she said.  
"You can still stand up," the scouts all replied.  
"Well geez..I saved the planet..you'd think I'd be allowed the right to stand up," Serena said.  
"We helped didn't we?" the scouts said.  
"You're just jealous because I'm not bruised anywhere," Serena said.  
She was hit with another barrage.  
"Just for that you're not getting the cookies I brought you"  
"We're sorry," most of the group said.  
Serena grinned. 


	235. 235

Chapter 235 It was yet another sunny day in Tokyo. It was also a day filled with relief as evil had been beaten and peace could return to Tokyo at least for a little while.  
"Another war comes to an end ey Luna?" Serena said.  
"Yes, hopefully it will be the last one," Luna said.  
"If such a thing were possible," Serena said. "I'll be fighting battles till I'm one hundred in twenty"  
"I see," Luna said. "Well as long as you accept it"  
"Luna what's going to happen to the villains?" Serena asked.  
"They're going to return home," Luna said. "With Galaxia's empire collapsing they can return to their planets peacefully. There's more we should tell you about them, but aren't you late for your date?" "Yikes! I am!" Serena shouted and rushed out. "Enjoy yourself," Luna said. Serena hurried out.  
Artemis jumped in the window.  
"Hi Luna, how's it been going"  
"Fine, you?" Luna asked.  
"Well..better, then normal," Artemis said. "What a strange course of events this was. Ever since the scouts got back from that other dimension"  
"It was a bit strange wasn't it?" Luna asked. "I'd say it was on the border of madness," Artemis said.  
"Well call it what you want," Luna said. "I'm proud of them all. They've really done a lot, in everything"  
"They've also made a massive mess of the Japanese music scene," Artemis said.  
"Who else do we know who has done that?" Luna said.  
The two laughed.  
"What a great job we have watching over them," Luna said.  
"As if we've really helped them out in any way lately," Artemis said.  
"Well we provided moral support"  
"Yeah I guess we do," Artemis said. "Yep, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"  
And at the Three Lights' studio.  
"Well I guess we go back soon," Yaten said.  
"I'm going to miss this place," Seiya said.  
"You think we'll come back?" Taiki asked.  
"Depends on how things are back home," Seiya said.  
"What do you think Yaten?" Taiki asked.  
"Guess I'd come back, if everything's going well back home," Yaten said.  
"We had fun here didn't we?" Seiya asked. "Even when we were searching for the star seeds, and the princess, and couldn't find them"  
"I wouldn't call our trip worthless," Yaten said. "Far from it. Guess I just want to see what's going on back on our planet"  
"We know," The two said.  
"Besides no pressure now that the three lights are no more," Seiya said.  
"I don't mind it," Taiki said. "We left our fans with something that they can get a message from. We've said what we needed to"  
"I think you two are right," Yaten said. "I'm sure no one will mind though. They'll find some new superstars to follow"  
The two nodded.  
"Guess it was kind of strange though," Yaten said. "When you think about it. We came in there as aliens, and went to the top"  
"Yeah," Seiya said. "I wonder if they'll ever learn the top selling artists weren't even human"  
"Does it matter?" Taiki asked.  
"Hard to say on this screwy planet," Yaten said.  
"I agree with you there," Seiya said.  
"We'd better get ready," Taiki said.

Elsewhere at the race track.  
"So much for my racing career," Haruka said.  
"What happened?" Steve asked.  
"Setsuna's got a lot of catching up to do with all her dimensional work and such, but we don't want her to get stressed out. So me and Michiru are going with her to help out. We won't be around much. I certainly can't race"  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said.  
"It could be worse," Haruka said. "Of course my career will look very strange. I mean me planning to break a gender barrier and then giving it up"  
"That kind of stuff happens," Steve said. "The key is to come up with a good excuse"  
"Which I don't have"  
"We'll work on it before you go," Steve said.  
"Well all right then," Haruka said. "Thanks"  
"Least I can do," Steve said.  
"Guess we're not as an unlikely couple as we might have thought"  
"I guess," Steve said.  
"Still..I'll miss you. You do have a strange charm"  
"So that's what they call it?" Steve said.  
Haruka grinned.

"Meddlesome trip," Michiru said. "But we gotta keep Setsuna from becoming an alcoholic again"  
"Yeah I guess so," Greg said.  
"You going to keep writing?" "You bet, I just finished my first story, and I'm really looking forward to the shrine story," Greg said.  
"Well that's good to hear," Michiru said. "I look forward to see what you've written when I get back"  
"You'll be the first one to see it, I mean..uh..how far I've gotten..I mean..you can stop by any time," Greg said.  
"I'll hold you to that," Michiru said. "I still don't know whether the attraction between us is romantic or not, but there is something special there"  
"Even if it's just a good friendship, that's not a bad thing," Greg said.  
"You bet it isn't," Michiru said. "But just let's take a test"  
"Huh"  
Michiru kissed him on the cheek. Greg passed out.  
"Hmm..and I was holding back too..." Michiru said. "That could be a problem"  
Greg came too.  
"Woah"  
"Haven't you ever been kissed before"  
"Well..no.." Greg said.  
"I see..overexposure then," Michiru said with a grin.  
"I'd say so," Greg said.

"I'm wanted to thank you," Ayeka said. "For all you've done"  
Patterson nodded.  
"When I was trapped inside of Galira, I heard you say you'd save me if you could. You did your best to do that, and I owe you my life"  
Patterson nodded again.  
"The truth is, that what happened between us, was really me. It wasn't some ploy to learn your weaknesses or anything. Galira knew though that letting me interact with the others would allow her a possible weapon to use. I must admit I really was curious about your fighting skill. You really are an excellent warrior"  
"Thank you," Patterson said.  
"And there might be something between us..I don't know.." Ayeka said. "We really never got a chance to find out..but..I can't stay"  
"Oh"  
"You see..I was doing something very important before..then Galira kidnapped me..I was never meant to go to Juuban High..but she removed the fears I had. She meddled with me. But my true emotions were there. I can't explain it"  
"I understand," Patterson said. "But...I have something very important to do. It comes before anything else"  
"Maybe I can help..I mean..if I could...I would"  
"No..I appreciate it..I really do. But I must do this myself. It is my fight"  
"Fight"  
"Yes..I must find my parents"  
"Your parents"  
"They..were lost..somewhere..I don't know where..but I must track them down," Ayeka said. "And so that's what I will do"  
"If you must, you must, good luck," Patterson said. Ayeka inched up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you," she said and headed off.  
Patterson watched.  
"She is troubled, I can tell," Hotaru said walking up.  
"Yes, I know," Patterson said. "Still..I wonder just what her quest is"  
"What did she say it was"  
"To find her parents"  
"Which means.." Hotaru said.  
"Something's up," Patterson said.  
"Then help her," Hotaru said.  
"She doesn't want my help," Patterson said.  
"That shouldn't stop you," Hotaru said.  
"Well.." Patterson said. "I don't know"  
"This is one of those times, you're supposed to know. So decide," Hotaru said. Elsewhere.  
"Well I'm beat," Mike said.  
"Why? What have you done that would tire you out?" Alina Kucera asked.  
"Is that a value judgment," Mike said.  
"Uh no uh I just was wondering"  
"Long story Alina, but I won't bore you with the details. Let's go make out," Mike said.  
"Okay," Alina said. And the two hurried off.

At Raye's temple, synthesizer notes were coming out of the Raye's room as she stared at a small keyboard.  
"That note's wrong," Rick said.  
"I don't think it is. I think it works perfectly," Raye said.  
"I disagree," Rick said. "I think it needs to be higher"  
"You and your high notes," Raye said.  
"Don't criticize my notes," Rick said.  
"I can and I will," Raye said with a grin. "Well then this song we're writing will never get done," Rick said.  
"But the song I'm writing will get done then," Raye said.  
"Fine, but you can't use the tile I made up," Rick said.  
"Sure I can, you didn't copyright it"  
"That's cheap. Of course where are you going to get a band to play backup for it"  
"Ooo..you got me," Raye said.  
"Yes I do," Rick said with a grin. "Now let's add a whole bunch of high notes"  
Raye sighed.  
"No. You'll just need to get a new lead singer"  
"Mina will do fine"  
"Mina? You play dirty"  
"I try," Rick said.  
"Well all right Rick, we take out he high notes or you find yourself a new girlfriend"  
"Good, I'll get one that likes high notes"  
Raye sighed. "Okay...let's settle this the old fashioned way"  
"Which is?" Rick asked. Raye threw him out the door.  
"Oh..that way," Rick said as Raye lunged at him.

"Guess it's time for the three lights to leave huh?" Lita said.  
"But they'll come back. I know they will," Mina said.  
"We can only hope," Lita said.  
"Well we should make sure we don't miss them leaving, however they plan on doing it," Mina said.  
"We've got some time. They said they were going to leave tonight"  
"So why don't we go help them pack"  
"I guess that would be a good way to spend the afternoon"  
"You bet it would be"  
"I wonder where Amy is though. She probably would like to see Taiki again before he leaves"  
"She said she had something to do I guess," Mina said.  
"Oh..well maybe there's stuff more important," Lita said.  
"It's not my business, so I'm staying out of it"  
"When has something not being your business stopped you from getting involved"  
"Plenty of times"  
"Name them"  
"Well this isn't about me you know"  
"Let's just go see the guys"  
"Good idea."

Miles away at Tokyo Metropolitan Prison.  
"Hello Amy," Her mother said in the room they were sitting in. "How's the school work"  
"I am keeping up my usual standards," Amy said.  
"That's good"  
"You're really going to make something of yourself, I know it," her father said.  
"Yes..well that's why I'm here," Amy said. "I need to know..something"  
"Sure," her mother said.  
"When you're a doctor, you can help people, but you can't help them all..how do you deal with it?" Amy asked.  
"It's not easy," her mother said.  
"You'll never be able to let go of everything," her father said.  
"But that's the price you pay to be able to help people out," Her mother said. "You learn to live with it. You can keep it from consuming you"  
"That's right. And while every patient you can't save will stick to you. You can live with it knowing you've saved others. That you've made them feel better," her father said.  
"Are you having doubts?" her mother asked.  
"I've had them ever since you were convicted," Amy said.  
"What you were afraid that somehow what we did might happen to you?" her mother asked.  
"I know there's a possibility," Amy said.  
"Yes, but how many doctors do you see in jail?" her father said. "We're the exception. The big exception. The chances of you having a case like ours is practically zero. You can't let that hold you back from helping all the people you can"  
"You can do a lot of good Amy. Don't sell yourself short," her mother said. Amy nodded.  
"I guess I have a lot to think about," she said.  
"It's not easy to be a doctor," her mother said. "But somehow it seems a little easier then you think"  
"I see," Amy said.  
"We know you'll make the right decision," Her father said.  
Amy nodded.  
"So how's your brothers?" her mother asked.  
"They're rediscovering themselves I guess," Amy said. "Sort of like what I'm doing. I have to go"  
She hugged her parents.  
"I'll see you later," she said and headed out.

"So just how are you getting back to your planet?" Lita asked.  
"Teleportation," Taiki said.  
"Teleportation, wow...just a sort of zap you're there thing?" Mina asked.  
"Well there is some time in transit," Taiki said.  
"Don't bore her with the details Taiki," Seiya said. "It's essentially zap you're there"  
"Well..that's good, can you bring anything with you?" Mina asked.  
"We have some pieces of luggage we can bring," Seiya said.  
"Oh..goody..then I gotta get something for you Yaten, I'll be back soon," Mina said and hurried out.  
"Full of energy isn't she?" Taiki said.  
"She's a nice girl," Yaten said. "Even if unbalanced"  
Lita grinned.  
"Trust me Yaten, she has her weaknesses, but if she doesn't cheat on you, you've got a good person there"  
"I hope so," Yaten said. "I'll miss her"  
"I she reason enough for you to come back here?" Lita asked.  
"She might be," Yaten said. "It all depends. We don't know what might be waiting for us at home"  
"If it's at all possible, we'll be back though," Seiya said. "There are so many wonderful reasons to visit this planet. You are but one of them"  
"I would hope I'm at the top of the list," Lita said.  
"Of..course.." Seiya said. "Just making sure," Lita said. "Because if I'm not..wham"  
"I get the picture," Seiya said.  
"I hope Amy will get a chance to stop by before we need to go," Taiki said.  
"She said she had something really important to take care of, but I'm sure she'll try," Lita said.  
"Yeah...I shouldn't worry," Taiki said.  
"Anyone seen my hat?" Seiya asked rummaging through a box.  
Everyone glanced at him.  
"Things change, stuff happens, but food remains constant," Serena said taking a bite out of a hamburger and chewing roughly. Darien grinned nervously.  
"So..how's..your negaenergy rocket coming?" Serena asked.  
"Well..the military's taking over the proposal, at least to evaluate security risk. They don't trust Doctor Richter," Darien said.  
"I wouldn't. That guy gets taken over all the time," Serena said. "Poor guy"  
She took another bite.  
"So we'll just have to see. Fortunately the entire science staff has been on hold so I haven't had to do that much work on the conventional designs, and this may just pull my career out of the trash," Darien said.  
"Careers out of the trash are always good," Serena said. "I'm happy for you. That means you'll make more money right"  
"I hope so"  
"Just wondering"  
Darien sighed.  
"Sometimes I wonder about you Serena"  
Serena spit her food out.  
"What..what..am I doing something wrong"  
"No..uh.." Darien muttered sweeping bits of food off of him. "You just tend to drift and sometimes you say some things"  
"Oh.." Serena said. "Guess I do make a fool out of myself a lot. But that's just the way I am"  
"Yeah, and I guess I wouldn't be able to handle it if you changed either," Darien said.  
"Really?" Serena asked. "Even if it was for the better"  
"Yeah I guess," Darien said. "I'm just too used to you. At least I know what to expect"  
"I thought I was unpredictable"  
"You are, but I expect unpredictability"  
"Oh...is that possible"  
"Sure is it, once you get into college you'll understand, they have higher level courses devoted to that kind of stuff"  
"Oh...so higher learning is just a bunch of"  
"Uh..no need to go there," Darien said. "Let's change the subject"  
"You know I miss the triple cheeseburger," Serena said.  
"I'm sure it still exists," Darien said.  
"Yes, somewhere, but not here. Searching for a triple cheeseburger takes the fun out of eating one"  
"Well you could just buy three cheeseburgers and make a triple cheeseburger"  
Serena stared at him. Her eyes narrowed.  
"And just what do I do with the extra rolls?" She asked sadistically.  
"Uh..eat them?" Darien asked.  
"You don't understand," Serena said. "Perhaps you never will"  
"Okay.." Darien said.

And in the war room.  
"What is it that you're doing?" Hotaru asked.  
Patterson stopped fiddling with a connection between his computer and his watch and stood up.  
"I've downloaded a link to my computer from this watch, I can now access it from miles away," Patterson said.  
"I see..why"  
"Because I'm going after Ayeka"  
"You are"  
"But not because of love, because she needs help"  
"Then I'm coming with you"  
"But"  
"Someone needs to keep an eye on you while you're keeping an eye on her"  
"Something tells me I can't convince you otherwise. But you're father"  
"Will understand," Hotaru said.  
"Let's go then."

And at New Tokyo International Airport, the three lights stood ready to get on an airplane.  
"Our teleporter's in Germany of all places," Seiya said. "So off we go"  
The remaining scouts stood by to see them off.  
"Don't crash," Rick said with a grin. Raye punched him.  
"We'll try not to," Seiya said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye sooner," Amy said.  
"It's all right," Taiki said and kissed her.  
"Good timing," Seiya said and kissed Lita. Yaten made it a three peat by kissing Mina too. The others watched as the three girls blushed. Then the Three Lights headed into the gate. And the plane flew off, the scouts watching it go. 


	236. 236

Chapter 236 It was a peaceful evening in Tokyo, and two lovers found themselves sitting in a crowded patio of a restaurant overlooking Tokyo bay. "I really should move out of here," Patricia Haruna said between sips of a wine glass.  
"Oh?" Jaedite replied. "Don't like the excitement?" "Excitement? Yeah, you know it didn't used to be buildings collapsing, it was just random things, creatures running around, strange things happening," Haruna said. "Now…eh…I'd like a nice job in one of the other less exploding cities." "I'm sure they need school teachers in the other cities," Jaedite said. "Yes I'm interviewing a few places next week," Haruna said.  
"Ah, well I hope this won't be a problem then"  
"Hmm"  
Jaedite grinned and pulled a small box from his pocket.  
"What's that?" the school teacher asked.  
"Take a look," he said and handed it to her. She opened it, and fell out of her chair.  
"You're serious!" she shouted. "Yes, will you…" "Of course!" She shouted jumping in the air. "Right now"  
"Now"  
"Now!" "Um…but…" Jaedite began.  
"Ok, maybe after dinner," She added.  
Several tables away, Rick glanced at Raye.  
"What do you think just happened there?" Rick asked.  
"Let's just keep eating," Raye said.

The next morning.  
"Morning everyone!" Miss Haruna said joyfully sliding into the faculty office at Juuban High School.  
"She's been possessed again! Duck!" one of the other teachers shouted causing the staff to all dive for cover.  
Haruna glared at them.  
"You fools! I'm just happy!" she shouted. "What's all this ruckus?" Principal Oksua said walking in from a side door.  
"I'm getting married that's what," Haruna said. "That's great Patricia," Setsuna said walking in behind her. "When's the date"  
"Wednesday"  
"Wednesday?" The group all shouted. "Yes I'm not going to give Jed a chance to get cold feet," Haruna said.  
"That's three days from now," Setsuna said.  
"Yes, that's right, I'm taking leave," Haruna said to Oksua and danced out of the room.  
"I hate you all, and I want you to know that," Oksua snapped and walked back to his office.

Jaedite in the meantime was sitting in his office at one of the SDF's many bases. His three fellow former generals all walked in together and glanced at him.  
"You feeling ok?" Nephlite asked him.  
"Fine," Jaedite said.  
"You sure?" Nephlite asked.  
"You have an interesting sense of timing," Malichite said.  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Jaedite said.  
"Oh don't listen to them, it is a good idea," Zoicite said. "A very good idea," she said glaring at Malichite.  
"Ehehe, I'm going to go find some rainbow crystals," Malichite said and walked out. Zoicite continued to glare at him.  
"Three days to prepare is not a lot of time at all," Nephlite said.  
"Yes well we're managing, Patricia's handling almost all the arrangements, I just have to take care of a few things," Jaedite said. "It's her idea"  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Zoicite said. "I didn't think you had it in you." "I don't know if I actually do," Jaedite said. Nephlite grinned.  
General Patterson walked in smiling.  
"This is a good idea I think," he said. "She gets possessed all the time by strangers, but now you'll be on hand to add a personal touch whenever she needs it"  
"Glad you approve General," Jaedite muttered. "It's great," Patterson said. "General Nagumo wanted to tell you congratulations himself, but he's kinda busy"  
"With what?" Nephlite asked.  
"Classified," Patterson said. "And I mean really classified. I don't even know what it is"  
"Sounds fun," Zoicite said. "Well I must go and badger Malichite further about his fears of commitment"  
With that she walked out.  
"So you lined up your best man yet?" Patterson asked.  
"Not in the least, I can assure you it will not be this joker," he said pointing at Nephlite. "I'm hurt," Nephlite said smiling. "Malichite then"  
"No, he's more of a jerk than you are," Jaedite said. "This is why you have no friends," Nephlite said.  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out," General Patterson said between laughs. Jaedite sighed.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the catering is done right," he said standing and walking out.  
"You guys really are too hard on him," General Patterson said.  
"He's the one who got himself run over by a plane," Nephlite said. "Fool, burn the city indeed…….what an imbecile"  
"He's really a nice guy though," General Patterson said. "When he's not being an idiot I'm sure," Nephlite said. "If Queen Beryl had given me command originally, you'd all be serving under her rule right now"  
"I doubt it"  
"Oh"  
"Because either she'd be dead, or I would be," General Patterson said with a grin.  
"Point taken," Nephlite said.

At a bridal shop, Miss Haruna slid out of a dressing room in a white gown. "Ooooo…" About fifty schoolgirls said as they crammed around the dressing area. "Prettty," they all said in unison. Haruka, leaning against a pillar at the edge of the group glanced at Michiru worriedly. "Is there any situation in which we would be so enamored with something to react like that?" She asked.  
"Perhaps," Michiru said smiling.  
"Looks good Miss H," Serena said at the head of the group.  
"You think so?" Haruna asked.  
The girls all nodded.  
"Except for the gloves," Mina said.  
"Eh?" Haruna asked.  
"The gloves are fine," a store employee said looking Haruna over.  
"I disagree!" Mina said hopping up. "Weddings must reflect passion, but yet, calm reflection for true love!" She was nearly twirling as she said this. "These gloves reflect dullness and unimaginative patterns which clash with the overall motif of the rest of the dress. This is Miss Haruna, who has gone without for so long and this is her day"  
"You're right," Haruna said. "Change the gloves!" "And the shoes are questionable!" Mina shouted.  
"Mina!" Lita said and dragged her back into the crowd of spectators. "No, she's right the shoes are pushing it," Raye said. Most of the group nodded.  
"Are they enjoying themselves?" Setsuna said moving up next to Haruka and Michiru.  
"Very much so it seems," Haruka said.  
"Why are you two here?" Setsuna asked.  
"Not by choice!" Haruka said quickly Michiru grinned. "Miss Haruna asked us to come," Michiru said. "Maybe as crowd control…she didn't tell us why," Haruka said.  
"Ah, Setsuna! You're here," Miss Haruna said. "Come here, come here, Michiru and Haruka too!" The three cautiously moved amidst the crowd and up to Miss Haruna's side.  
"I know you're all going to be terribly jealous but Setsuna is going to be my maid of honor," Haruna said.  
"I..wha….oh…." Setsuna said realizing she was trapped. "I'm overcome"  
"And Haruka and Michiru, you are the only students I've ever really liked," Haruna said. "You will be my bridesmaids!" "EH!" Haruka said. "It's an honor," Michiru said quickly. "Haruka's just upset because she doesn't feel worthy of it." Haruna glanced at them.  
"Now that that's settled," she said with her smile returning. "Let's finish this dress!"

Jaedite meanwhile was glancing around a park nervously.  
"Did you come alone?" a voice said.  
"Yes," Jaedite said.  
"Good," the voice said. "Because this park is crowded enough already," Mike said sliding up to him. "I've been told you need my assistance." "Yes, I told you that, on the phone half an hour ago," Jaedite growled.  
"Indeed you did," Mike said. "And so this problem is that Miss Haruna would like the Fujimori family to cater her wedding because she loves the food, but Mister Fujimori hates you for some reason." "I don't know what reason," Jaedite said.  
"He doesn't really need a reason," Mike said. "But anyway, so you need my help to somehow convince him to go through with it anyway"  
"I was hoping you could bring Rick into this somehow and get him to convince his father," Jaedite said.  
"Indeed. And we have a plan"  
"A plan"  
"Yes, oh yes"  
"What does this plan involve?" Jaedite said.  
"Fire mainly," Mike said. "Come with me." Jaedite sighed.

"I should have seen this coming," Haruka said. "Where we my instincts?" "What are you so worried about? This isn't a battle or anything," Michiru said.  
"Yes, but.." Haruka began. "This feels silly." "This is very important to Miss Haruna," Michiru said.  
"But why us"  
"She said why"  
"Yes but still…" "Oh quit your complaining," Setsuna said emerging out of her room in the apartment. "This does mean a lot to her, and you should take it as a compliment as surprising as it is"  
"I guess," Haruka said.  
"Don't worry, it's just a few hours," Setsuna said. Michiru just grinned.  
"Anyone seen Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.  
"Don't we ask that question about once a week now?" Haruka said. "Oh my," Michiru said. "She left a note…well that explains it then." "What?" Setsuna asked.  
"She went off to North Korea with D.V," Michiru said.  
"That's worrying," Haruka said.  
"I would never have expected her to be impulsive to that degree, but I can't go after her," Setsuna said. "Besides she is with D.V"  
"That wasn't what I was worried about, heh, would you want to be alone with Hotaru on a long trip?" Haruka asked.

"You want me to do what?" General Patterson asked in surprise. Jaedite and Mike looked back at him sheepishly.  
"Are you saying the troops wouldn't want a fine meal like that?" Mike asked.  
"Hmm…." Patterson said looking them over. "All right, it's possible. I mean it's for a good cause. The troops surely wouldn't mind getting a meal like that served up to them. Especially up north"  
"Excellent," Mike said.  
"This is the best plan you could come up with?" Patterson asked.  
"Of course not," Mike said. "But the rest were far to rational and boring."

"Rick!" his father shouted up the stairs of the Fujimori home.  
"Looks like he found the magazines," Kano said.  
"I don't have any magazines," Rick snapped back.  
"Kannno!" their father shouted.  
"I do," Kano said and the two brothers headed downstairs. The rest of the family was assembled in the living room.  
"All right! The SDF called. They would like to cater an event up North on Wednesday for their troops at a base, it's going to take a great deal of effort so we're going to all go up there." "Can't," their mother said. "We've got a wedding to cater that day too"  
"Oh…well then half will go and half will stay," their father said.  
"Staying," Rick, Kano, and Regina said.  
"Going!" The rest of the siblings shouted.  
"Eh well, the math is weird, but whatever, let's get ready!" Mister Fujimori shouted.  
Rick smiled.  
"Who's the wedding for?" Mister Fujimori asked.  
"I forget off the top of my head," his wife replied.  
"Hope it's not for some jerk, anyway, let's go!"

Jaedite wandered down into the SDF research labs and found Doctor Richter and Doctor Tomoe solemnly staring at a computer screen.  
"Yes, not good at all," Richter said.  
"Terrible in fact," Tomoe said.  
Jaedite approached them cautiously, worried that the Talsius fiasco might still be lingering in the Doctor's minds.  
"Um..hello," Jaedite said.  
"Ah, Jaedite, come in," Richter said. "We were just finishing the mind control ray." "The what?" Jaedite said.  
The two Doctors started laughing.  
"I knew you'd believe us," Tomoe said. "This is just is boring chemical equation data"  
"Ah," Jaedite said. "What brings you down here?" Tomoe asked.  
"I need a best man," Jaedite said.  
"Him!" each doctor said pointing at the other. "All right we'll flip a coin," Tomoe added.  
Jaedite sighed.

The day of the wedding finally came and a crowd of students and military personnel mainly were filling into the church. "Well here it is," Jaedite said straightening his outfit. Tomoe, who lost the coin toss, Richter, Malichite, and Nephlite all stood nearby.  
"Nervous?" Malichite asked.  
"Nope," Jaedite said. "He shouldn't be, not with these pills," Richter said holding up a vial.  
"Not so good for a headache though," Tomoe said.  
"No second thoughts?" Nephlite asked.  
"I wouldn't say that," Jaedite said. "But I've said it once and I'll say it again. I will not fail!" "Eh?" the other four asked.  
"Let's go," Jaedite said.

"You guys ok?" Haruna asked. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were all looking their dresses over nervously.  
"You don't like the color do you?" Haruna asked.  
"We'll manage," Setsuna said.  
"No I understand, the color's awful, best we could find, sorry," Haruna said. "Let's get married!" She headed out the door happily. The three reluctantly followed.

"We've got a problem!" Rick said hurrying up to Mike and Steve who were just about to enter the church.  
"What is it?" Mike asked.  
"My father found out who the wedding was for. He's headed back here to cause trouble," Rick said. "He'll be here in two hours"  
"Just in time to trash the reception," Mike said.  
"Pretty much," Rick said. "Ok, get Greg, I'm sure Miss Haruna won't mind our absence too much, in fact I don't even know why we're invited, but let's keep him busy until the receptions over," Mike said.  
"What are you all up to?" Serena snapped as she approached with Darien on her arm. The other girls were behind them.  
"How do you know we're up to something?" Mike asked.  
"You always are," Serena said. "Alwayyyysssss." "What's going on?" Greg asked walking up.  
"Let's go!" Mike said and dragged Greg away. The four boys hurried off.  
"Taxi!" Mike shouted. A taxi skidded up. "To the airport"  
The four boys piled in and the taxi raced off. The girls all stared at the scene in surprise.  
"Why are they going to the airport?" Amy asked. "Maybe they don't like weddings," Darien said.  
"But you do don't you Darien?" Serena said clutching his arm.  
"Of course," Darien said. "You hesitated!" Serena said.  
"What"  
"You did! You did!" "Wha…." "You'll learn to love weddings!" Serena shouted.  
"Are we having more than one?" Darien asked.  
"Maybe"  
"It's starting!" Raye said and dragged them all inside.  
Soon Miss Haruna was being walked down the aisle by her father towards the awaiting group of friends and family. Jaedite smiled as he took her arm and she smiled back happily.

Minutes later.  
"Chief, isn't there anything you can do?" Steve asked into a pay phone.  
"You want me to come up with some excuse to detain Rick's father out of the blue? Come on that's so many kinds of illegal," Lita's father replied on the other end.  
"Can't you like pull him over to inspect his brakes or something?" Steve asked.  
"Right, we inspect brakes all the time," Chief Kino said. "You guys are on your own in this one. Good luck."

A pay phone away.  
"Well what do you suggest we do? Shoot down the plane?" General Patterson asked.  
"Sure," Mike said. "Sounds good so far"  
"Look, I've got to get back into the wedding, but there isn't much we can do. Still call me in a bit if you're still stumped, last thing we need is this poor guy's wedding trashed," Patterson said.  
"Will do."

Two pay phones away.  
"Mom, you may have to ambush him," Rick was saying.  
"That nutcase, flying all the way back just to ruin a wedding, I should do more than ambush him," his mother replied. "I'll have Kano waiting in case we need desperate measures, though your father has many secret attacks. Kano may be defeated"  
"I know…" Rick said solemnly.  
"Good luck."

Back in the main city, a ring was being slipped onto Patricia Haruna's finger. She gazed at Jaedite, trying to contain her euphoria. He smiled back at her. 

"So will he take a taxi or a monorail back to the city?" Mike asked Rick.  
"Most likely monorail. He's cheap," Rick said.  
"Ok we'll break up into two teams. Steve, Greg, you trail him from the time he gets off the plane. Follow him wherever he goes. Rick and I will head down to the monorail," Mike said. The others nodded. "This has to work," Mike said with determination.

Patricia Haruna and Jaedite emerged from the church as rice was thrown in all directions. They jumped into the car as people cheered. "Well that went well," Jaedite said.  
"Very well," Haruna said and kissed him.

"Here he comes!" Rick said hurriedly as his father headed down towards the monorail platform. Mike and he ducked behind a counter. Steve and Greg slid up next to them.  
"I have a plan," Rick said. "Lets get on"  
The group hurried onto the monorail as Rick's father did as well. "What's the plan?" Mike asked.  
The monorail goes to a station in Tokyo near the reception area but he's going to have to walk a bit to get there. "He's not only cheap but he hates driving in general so he'll walk," Rick said. "As he walks we'll jump him"  
"You'll jump him," Mike said.  
"Eh, fine fine," Rick said. "All this planning and it just comes down to jumping him?" Greg asked.  
"Shush you," Mike said. "It's ingenious."

The reception was going well with the usual reception events, songs, dancing and the like. "Now I'm getting worried, just what are those guys up to?" Lita wondered.  
"No use worrying really. They could be dead, but this is a wedding reception," Mina said. "This is more important." "I don't think that's the approach to take," Amy said.  
"They'll be fine," Mina said. "Yep we're fine," Mike said popping up. The girls whirled. "Absolutely fine," Steve said.

"So….in the end it will be you," Mister Fujimori said staring his son down a relatively deserted street.  
"I'm not alone," Rick said.  
Kano leapt into view. "Two of you ey? Well it's going to take more than that to stop me!" their father shouted leaping at em.

Later. "That was a nice reception," Michiru said.  
"They look like they'll be happy together," Setsuna said.  
"So Setsuna how long do you think this going to take?" Michiru asked loading something into the back of Haruka's car.  
"I don't know for sure," Setsuna said. "The ways of the universe don't offer a schedule up"  
"Okay," Michiru said. "I was just wondering"  
"Don't worry girls, I'll get you two back here soon enough. It's my problem," Setsuna said.  
"Well..we won't just leave you in the lurch," Haruka said.  
"Thank you girls," Setsuna said. "I appreciate this"  
The two nodded.  
"Michiru what are you going to do with your car?" Haruka asked.  
"I left it at Greg's house. Figured it'd be safe there," Michiru said.  
"Guess that's as good a place as any," Haruka said.  
"You girls agree with me that it's best to work out of my cabin up north then here right?" Setsuna asked.  
"Of course, fewer distractions," Haruka said.  
"All right then lets get going," Setsuna said. Michiru took Haruka's car. Setsuna took her own and Haruka piloted the chopper. The three were soon headed out of Tokyo. 


	237. 237

Chapter 237 Queen Serenity strode through the facsimile Moon Kingdom she had created and entered her replica throne room. Chibi Chibi walked in as well and smiled up at her.  
"Hello there Chibi Chibi," Serenity said. "Are you ready? This may put a strain on you"  
The girl nodded.  
Serenity waved her hand. In a flash of light the image of Galaxia appeared before her. She stared up at Serenity angrily.  
"Somehow I will escape you know," Galaxia said.  
"Perhaps," Serenity said. "Though it is doubtful." "What is it that you want?" Galaxia asked. "Nostalgic"  
"A bit," Serenity said. She waved her hand again. A projection of Nehelenia shimmered into view as well.  
"You always were weak Serenity," Nehelenia said. "Your daughter kills me, but no you had to save me, even if I am just this…Galaxia…" "Sisters, what has happened to you?" Serenity said.  
"How foolish can you be Serenity?" Nehelenia said. "You know what has happened to us"  
"Some of it," Serenity thought thinking back to a time centuries ago.

The Moon Kingdom was in the midst another peaceful reign at the hands of its rulers King Mare and Queen Serenity, as not much had changed during their reign as opposed to the past rulers. The royal family had but sixteen years ago gave birth to triplets, the royal heirs. Serenity was born first, and technically the eldest. She had the features of her mother seemingly identically complete with grayish pink hair. Galaxia, the second born was more of a mix, her hair golden, though when she saw fit to arrange her hair style she looked much like Serenity much like her father's golden hair. Nehelenia seemed to evoke some of the often regressive traits of the family and her hair was blue, her complexion a bit darker. At this moment, Princess Serenity was dancing, trading steps with her partner across the grand ballroom floor. He took her in his arms and dipped her, before spinning her around and letting the dance continue.  
"Normally, court gossip exaggerates, but they seem to be right about you Prince Saturn," Serenity said.  
"I wish you would call me Ryowa," the Prince of Saturn said. "At least when it's just us. All this formality sometimes is annoying"  
"Very well Ryowa," Serenity said as they continued to dance. "Serenity, do you plan on hogging him all day?" Came a call from across the room. The two stopped and looked at Nehelenia, clad in an elegant dark sweeping gown. She smiled at Prince Ryowa and then grinned at her sister.  
"Jealous 'leni?" Serenity said utilizing her sisters most widely used nickname. "Absolutely," Nehelenia said grabbing Ryowa's arm. "Now it's my turn." Serenity grinned.  
"Hate to break up the fun," Galaxia said striding across the floor. "However, the Queen we would like to see us. The flirting with Prince Ryowa can wait. Or you could both give up"  
Ryowa smiled.  
"Good bye, Ryowa, wait for me," Nehelenia said.  
"Yes, wait for her, just don't tell her where you are," Serenity said. "But tell me." The three sisters then headed out.  
"You two really should devote less time to trying to acquire him and more to studies," Galaxia said.  
"I study all the time," Nehelenia said.  
"As do I," Serenity said.  
"We just don't study as much as you do," Nehelenia said. "Nor spend as much time practicing swordsmanship," Serenity said.  
"Which was my original point," Galaxia said. The three headed into the throne room and bowed. The King and Queen smiled at them.  
"Good that you're all here, normally it's hard to track you all down so fast," Queen Serenity said.  
"Thank the Prince of Saturn for that," Galaxia said.  
"I'm afraid there's a lot for us to speak of, and it's not going to be fun as chasing the young Prince's heart," King Mare said with a grin. "I assume you all have met the Prince of Mercury." A blue haired 16 year old wearing a modest set of armor plates over his uniform and with a sword at his side emerged from shadows.  
"How could we forget such a distinctive figure?" Nehelenia said. "We are hearing strange things are happening out beyond the edge of the solar system," King Mare said. "What kind of strange things?" Serenity asked.  
"That we are having trouble figuring out," Mare said. "There will be plenty of time to fill you in on specific details. However at the moment, I need one of you to joint he Prince and his expedition to the region"  
"I volunteer," Galaxia said. "I had a feeling you would," King Mare said. "Perhaps it is for the best, you are perhaps the most advanced in the study of fighting." "However, diplomacy is not her strong point," Nehelenia said with a grin.  
"It is yours however," Mare said. "Which is why we are sending you along with another expedition we are sending to what some call the "Dead Moon." It's not exactly the most flattering of names, but apparently it has significance to the people there. I hear the moon is quite beautiful in fact." "You mean it?" Nehelenia asked. "My first big trip?" "You will be accompanied by the Princess of Pluto"  
"Oh," Nehelenia said. "Then I'm not in charge"  
"Do not get your hopes up my child, you still have much learning to do, you will be assisting the Princess who is traveling with numerous advisors," Mare said.  
"I see," Nehelenia said. "Well it's still a great trip to go on." "You are to find out what the people are like there and if they would perhaps wish to join the Kingdom," Queen Serenity said.  
Nehelenia smiled.  
"I should let you get ready," Mare said. "Serenity dear, stay behind if you please"  
The others headed out leaving the King and Queen with their eldest daughter.  
"Did not want you to feel left out. Someone has to stay behind," Queen Serenity said.  
"If you say so," Princess Serenity replied. "We have something to show you," King Mare said.  
The two lead her into a chamber behind the throne. Within it a small crystal sat atop a pedestal. "This is the Imperium Silver Crystal," the Queen said. "And we want you to know of it and what it can do." Princess Serenity looked at it in awe.

"They say despite your young age, that you are the best swordsman on Mercury," Galaxia said following the Prince down a hallway.  
"Exagerations based on the need for hero worship," the Prince replied.  
Galaxia smiled. "I like you." The Prince glanced back at her. "Glad you approve," he said. "We shall be traveling with the Princes of Saturn, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter." "The whole gang," Galaxia said. "Wondrous." "You don't like them?" "Oh I like Saturn fine. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are aloof and annoying." Mercury grinned.  
"Yes, they are, however they're useful should their be some sort of enemy be awaiting us"  
Galaxia just nodded.

"Ah Princess Nehelenia, a pleasure once again," Princess Pluto said greeting her. "I hear you've been studying quite a great deal"  
"Enough I guess," Nehelenia said. "Not much about the Dead Moon though"  
"There isn't much written. We only made contact with them a generation ago, but this will be our first attempt to really begin to understand them," Pluto said.  
"Sounds exciting," Nehelenia said. "I know I am excited," Pluto said. "And many of our state advisors seem very interested as well"  
Nehelenia smiled. "I'm really looking forward to this"  
"I am sure it will surpass your expectations," Pluto said.

"So what exactly are we checking out?" Galaxia asked.  
"An interesting question," Prince Mercury replied. "We do some trading with some of the people's around the edge of the galaxy. Never mind what the planet Pluto does to keep track of potential threats. There is a planet outside of our system which seems to be glowing, but not normally as one might expect a planet to glow. It fades and dims and appears other places. We can't understand how"  
"Sound serious," Galaxia said.  
"It could just be a weird new form of planet. Or something else. But if we don't check it out, well, we leave ourselves open to being surprised," Mercury said.  
"And they're only sending us?" "To send more would probably put the kingdom into panic. This era of peace we live in unfortunately means things like this must be done covertly," Mercury said.  
"I guess you're right," Galaxia said.  
"Besides, a small group may escape notice easier, so we're hoping it will work," Mercury said.  
Galaxia nodded again.  
"But we must get going," Mercury said. "The others are waiting."

One week passed, and Nehelenia had grown to love the Dead Moon, the people were friendly, the culture was amazing and new to her. While Pluto and numerous advisors met with various government officials, or what could be counted as a government on the Dead Moon, she was free to meet with the common people and get to know them, and she had relished every minute of it. She had even taken up dressing in traditional festival outfits, as the Dead Moon was celebrating some sort of feast. She enjoyed the celebration, and enjoyed being able to live differently then she had, since she was largely trapped in the palace for 16 years. The change did her well. She wondered if she could ever bring herself to leave.  
Pluto walked into the small house she was staying in and smiled.  
"Well you're fitting in aren't you?" she asked.  
"I'm trying," Nehelenia said.  
"Many have spoken of your willingness to learn and your respect for these peoples, you're making our job here easier, and no doubt enjoying yourself," Pluto said.  
"How do things go with the government"  
"Despite us making more and more efforts to cooperate," Pluto began.  
"There's just no way these people could join the Kingdom now. They're too spread out, almost in tribes so to speak. They don't have one government, but hundreds. They'd need to unify first, then it might be possible." "I see," Nehelenia said. "So they need time." "Indeed they do," Pluto said. "But we've finalized plans for our embassy and consulates all over the planet." "That's great news," Nehelenia said.  
"It's even better for you, the Queen would like you, if you want to stay at the embassy and work with me. I'm to be the Ambassador," Pluto said.  
"I'd love it," Nehelenia said.  
Pluto grinned. 

Galaxia stared down at the planet that flashed before her. She and the Princes were floating in a bubble high above surveying the new world, having just arrived. "This is one weird planet," Prince Saturn said.  
"It looks like it's filled with energy," Prince Mercury said.  
"Obviously," Prince Venus said. "Should we take a look?" "I don't think we should," Prince Jupiter said. "We don't know what we're dealing with"  
"Our scanners can't really even analyze it from up here either," Prince Mars said.  
"Let's try to get close enough to scan it, but we won't set foot on this planet until we know more," Mercury said.  
The group nodded. The bubble descended across a darkened reddish landscape. "I'm beginning to get readings," Prince Mars said. "But I have no idea what they mean." "It's a new form of energy," Prince Saturn said. "Completely new." "But is it part of the planet?" Galaxia wondered aloud.  
"Hard to say," Prince Mercury said. Seconds later a stream of energy flew at the bubble smashing it apart. The group fell towards the ground. Mercury quickly produced another bubble which braced their fall. "We're getting out of here," Mercury said. Another energy wave flew at them shattering the bubble.  
"How are we supposed to when it's attacking us like that?" Prince Saturn said.  
As the group all stood on the planet's surface they realized the energy was sentient. "Chaos," Galaxia said. "It's called Chaos." "Yes," Mercury said. "And apparently it's very interested in us." "So what do we do!" Prince Mars shouted as panic slightly took over.  
"We fight it," Mercury said.  
"How?" Mars asked.  
"Only way we know how. You've all been trained," Mercury said. "Yep, let's see what we've learned," Saturn said.  
Galaxia drew her sword, but was seized with rush of fear. Energy started swirling all around them. "What do we do about this?" Jupiter asked.  
Saturn rushed forward and swung his sword, energy flashed from it and smashed into an energy stream. The stream was knocked back, and the energy seemed to shrink away, leaving them alone.  
"It's not gone," Venus said.  
"No, just rethinking what to do, now that it knows we can hurt it," Mercury said.  
"Let's go then!" Mars said. "Worth a try!" Mercury said and created another bubble. They started to rise as the energy reappeared sending a wave after them.  
"No!" Galaxia said. "They must be warned!" She leapt from the bubble and swung her sword at the energy blasting it back.  
"Galaxia!" Saturn shouted in shock as the bubble kept rising.  
"Go back Mercury!" Jupiter shouted.  
"She's right," Mercury said. "We must warn the kingdom of this threat, and now. Galaxia knew what she was doing." The bubble kept rising and soon made it's way away from the planet leaving Galaxia behind.  
She stood with her sword drawn facing the energy which swirled around her.  
Like many who have served the Moon Kingdom, she found herself realizing many things in brief instants, new knowledge, new powers, coming to her mystically based on where she was from. At this point facing Chaos, a being she had never heard of before, she could sense that her life was about to end, but that there was also something she could to do. She held her sword aloft and it glowed surrounding her with golden light. The energy slammed against it but could not get through. She realized Chaos vulnerability at that moment, it was such a large force it could not conceal it from her. She swung her sword downward and smashed it into the ground. It cracked and the energy swirled towards her. She let loose an attack, the only one she knew taught to her secretly by an old warrior of the Moon. Chaos engulfed her, but as it did, a small crystal flew out of her and shot through space. The planet exploded as Chaos surged into her, but she caught it, she drew it inside, but it caught her too, with all her strength she fought it in ways she couldn't comprehend, it flashed through her. She floated in space having no time to contemplate how she could breathe. All she could do was fight it, until finally it flickered out. She floated weak through space, changed and hurt. Chaos was gone, but her star seed had been sent away to prevent corruption leaving her open to attack, and Chaos had turned her into something far different then when she had began. She slowly turned and began to propel herself, she didn't know how, slowly forward. She fell asleep and began to dream, dreams of conquest, dreams of power, of small crystals in her grasp, and she drifted off into space.

Days later, a second expedition would approach the planet site, lead by King Mare himself, and princes, and warriors, and everyone that could be smuggled out of the planet under various excuses. They found nothing. Mare turned to Saturn as they hovered over the empty space and looked at him in surprise.  
"There once was a planet here, and now there is not. There is no energy, no nothing, and no sign of my daughter," Mare said. "What could possibly have done all this." "Your highness, I fear we may never know," Saturn said. "We should be prepared for the reemergence of the energy, as we do not know where it is now." "Yes, you are right, we will move forward in our training. We must train more soldiers to be ready. We must be prepared somehow," Mare said.  
"And will you recreate the scouts your highness?" Prince Mercury asked.  
"It is not solely my decision however I think that is not necessary yet, but we might just have to, sometime sooner then we had hoped I fear," Mare said. "Let us return to the palace, there is so much to do."

Queen Serenity stared at the palace gardens lost deep in thought. She could not bear to think of the loss of Galaxia, but yet her feelings of grief were overcome by concern over the dreams she had had, as if her daughter had been communicating with her somehow, and the strange crystal which had floated into her bedchamber, only to float away again. She knew somehow that Chaos and Galaxia had fought each other and that somehow Galaxia lived somewhere, but she was not the same, or maybe she didn't live, but in a memory, or…she just didn't know. Princess Serenity was also overcome with grief, and not burdened by the visions or the crystal's arrival, she merely sat secluded for days on end, hoping for news. Her mother did not think it wise to share the information yet, but would eventually tell her daughter everything. King Mare was also surprised at these events when he heard. There was nothing any of them could do to though, and so all that was left was to protect the palace and the kingdom. 

Nehelenia had even less reason to return to the palace upon the news of her sister's disappearance and presumed death. She grieved but then set about work again, and time passed, years went by. The Moon Kingdom strengthened itself further, and she continued to learn about the Dead Moon. Eventually, Pluto returned to the Moon to advise the Queen and she was left to run the embassy, which she did until the civil war broke out. She didn't know how it began, but somehow two factions on the planet allied and started to fight the others. There was some degree of fighting, though little bloodshed. The messiness of the situation made it hard for negotiations to end the conflict. She was called in to become a neutral mediator, but also had her troubles solving the issues at first. Until she studied the problems. The planet had no centralized system at all, leading to inequity across the planet. Some had a lot, some a little. While not centralizing much, Nehelenia let them know that to prevent conflict, they might want to level the playing field in their country a bit and suggested ways to do so. The people embraced the idea, and over time began to work together. The civil war ended and the country started to unify itself. Nehelenia returned to the Moon to share the news but found things to be shocking. Two types of people existed in the Moon Kingdom. Those who had a false sense of security about everything and those secretly building up defenses. She had trouble stomaching either of them. She considered the first group to be fools, and the second liars. She confided this to her sister, who could only say the second group didn't want to lose the support of the first group and it was a dangerous situation. Nehelenia was reluctant to accept this, but had little choice. The news that the Dead Moon was unifying fell on deaf ears, as no one had time to care. Pluto cared, and was excited, but also unable to do anything to advance the process of joining with them. Nehelenia returned to the Dead Moon distraught, but also less interested in her home kingdom then ever before. Three years later she was shocked when a government delegation visited her in the embassy.  
"We want you to lead us," the head of the group said.  
Nehelenia looked at all of them curiously.  
"What do you mean?" "We wish to unify our planet, but you are the one we have to thank for that. We want you to be our Queen." "Oh," Nehelenia said. "But I'm from another world and…" "We don't care, we had a vote," the head of the group said.  
"When?" "We did it secretly when you were off planet last"  
"Oh," Nehelenia said. "I'm shocked." "Will you accept our offer?" "I need some…time…" Nehelenia said in surprise. A day later she accepted and was crowned the first Queen of the Crescent Kingdom. Five years later the negaverse attacked.

"But you know all this," Nehelenia said interrupting Serenity's musing. "I came to the Moon and pleaded for help. We were being consumed. And our mother did nothing. Our father did nothing." "They sent forces to help," Serenity said.  
"When"  
"The day your Kingdom fell," Serenity said.  
"Then what good were they?" "You were not here, you couldn't have understood what they were up against." "They abandoned me." "You left the Kingdom to be Queen. You gave up everything for that planet"  
"That's no reason for them to abandon me," Nehelenia said.  
"Why not? They abandoned me as well," Galaxia said. "They never sent anyone after me. Of course they checked out the planet, but did they look further out?" "Why would they?" Serenity asked.  
"I would have looked everywhere," Galaxia said. "If one of you were missing." Serenity looked at her and realized she had a point.  
"Galaxia, you did all that you did because you had no star seed and Chaos had warped you, but Nehelenia you were warped on your own." "I was warped by fighting a war and watching all I had worked for destroyed at the hands of Metallis and Metallia!" Nehelenia shouted. "It will do quite a lot to one's self. Your daughter thought a wave of her wand could save me. You would need to able to travel through time to do that. To fix the past." "Impossible," Serenity said. "I just can't believe that you lost all that you were, without evil influence." "But I have evil influence. Me. You are just too innocent Serenity," Nehelenia said.  
"There must be a way to return both of you to what you used to be," Serenity said.  
"No," Galaxia said. "My star seed is here, but it cannot heal what was done inside. Plus I've had a thousand years to learn to be a tyrant." "But yet both of you speak as if you want there to be a way." They both glared at her.  
"Yes. Deep down you do, for brief seconds. Perhaps I will find a way somehow, but for now sisters you must wait where you cannot harm anyone." The two projections disappeared. Chibi Chibi hopped out of the room. Queen Serenity slumped into her throne and sighed, wondering if any hope existed for her siblings, somehow. 

Back on Earth. A plane touched down at a United States Air Force base in Tokyo. An officer watched as three figures emerged and looked at him.  
"Welcome to Japan," the officer said. "I will be your liaison here in Tokyo, should you need anything." "Thank you Colonel, we are hopeful, we will not anything else," the lead figure replied. "I'm surprised that the higher ups allowed you to visit," the officer replied.  
"With Galaxia gone, we had little use, and besides, if there is an issue we can return to the U.S. within hours, but now we have a mission to perform of vital importance to us," the figure said. "Were we granted the information we asked for." "Yes," the officer said. "If you follow me, we will show you all the information we have on the Sailor Scouts. I know you probably won't tell me, but I'll ask anyway. What do you need it for?" "When studying one's enemy it is best to have as much knowledge about them as possible," the figure replied.  
"That's true, but why would you make them your enemy." "It wasn't my choice," the figure said. "It is how things must be." 


	238. 238

Chapter 238 It was a warm day in Tokyo, not abnormally warm, not painful in the least, but the heat was there. People were going about their business in the metropolis, not letting the heat get to them. In the central area of the city, Prime Minister Sylia Coral stared out the window of her office at the various people walking by. She smiled slightly.  
"One whole month," she said turning away to the other occupant of the room, Maxfield Stanton.  
"Ah..yes..in another thirteen minutes that is," Stanton said.  
"You've been watching it that exactly?" Coral asked moving to her desk.  
"I try to keep track of all the details, it may be of use someday"  
Coral frowned slightly and stared at him.  
"You mean to tell me that knowing the exact time to the minute...since we last had an attack of some paranormal evil force, might somehow be of use to someone..." she asked in disbelief.  
"It's always possible," Stanton said.  
Coral just sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
"So what have you been up to?" she asked.  
"Well, there isn't much for an anti-paranormal army advisor such as myself to do when there isn't any such activity around, still we've been keeping an eye on the scientists"  
"Ah yes, working to adapt negaenergy to everyday life ey?" Coral asked. "And how is that coming"  
"Relatively well," Stanton said. "They have the ability to use negaenergy as a power source the only thing left to do is figure out a stable way to produce it"  
"Forgive me for saying so Stanton, but isn't producing negaenergy a little dangerous? Especially after Talsius"  
"Indeed it is, but I believe if the proper precautions are taken"  
"Precautions? How would we even know what those are"  
"There is risk in any venture," Stanton said.  
"That's true, but we're talking about the stuff that nearly destroyed the planet"  
"I have studied your history, it seems that you're more than capable of doing that with earth materials anyway," Stanton said.  
Coral said nothing and reflected.  
"That is true," She said. "Still, we didn't produce energy that is inherently evil. I'm just not so sure about all this. Will you keep me posted"  
"Sure," Stanton said rising. "Prime Minister, would you like to get some dinner tonight"  
He asked slipping into his most regal of tones.  
"Maxfield if you're going to ask me on a date, call me Sylia," Coral replied turning to face him.  
"Sylia then..." Stanton said.  
"Sure, we'll celebrate the one month anniversary of nothing going wrong around here," Coral said.  
Stanton grinned and headed out the door, as he did he passed General Nagumo, and his staff hurrying in quickly.  
"Uh Prime Minister.." Nagumo began.  
Coral sighed.  
"And just what is it?" she muttered.  
Before Nagumo could reply they heard a whirring sound. A model rocket flew in the window and smashed to the ground. "It was just a toy," Nagumo said looking the debris over.  
Coral sighed and picked herself off of the ground.  
"Send the Military Police to pick up Steve Carlin," General Nagumo muttered to one of his staffers. The officer hurried out.  
"Now what bad news were you coming to bring me?" Coral muttered.  
"Well.." Nagumo began a bit hesitantly.

Maxfield Stanton had since left the Diet Legislative building and was heading to his car. As he did so he noticed a pair of heads disappear around the corner of a wall nearby. "I thought you had given up the rockets," Stanton said.  
"I had. It's Mike's fault," came a reply from behind the wall.  
"So what. Who are they going to believe?" came another voice.  
"Hmm..guess since I'm going down I'll just commit a murder anyway!" the first voice said followed by a shout from the second voice.  
Stanton grinned as Mike dashed from behind the wall, Steve chasing after him. "There he is!" came a shout from one of the Diet guards, and soon a hoard of security officers were rushing after the two. Stanton laughed before stepping into his red sports car. The car pulled away from the curb and was soon speeding off.  
Three figures stood in the shadows and watched it go.  
Several blocks away. Serena grinned as she starred at the plate of food in front of her. Darien sat across from her and found himself also starring at the plate. There's at least a pound of cole slaw on that plate. He thought to himself. And she's eating a steak. I'm not so sure about whether I find the fact she's eating the steak more disturbing or the fact that it's 10:30 in the morning. It's better if I don't think about it.  
Serena dug in. Darien but out of a muffin and let his mind drift. The project's coming along, I'm glad I was able to pull myself out of the hole Galaxia dug for me. But now I'm on the research team investigating a potential groundbreaking energy source. Of course the world doesn't know that yet. Guess that's not a bad thing. This could scare a lot of people. Heck I'm not sure it doesn't scare me too.  
He glanced back at Serena, who had probably already ingested a half of pound of cole slaw in the time he had spent thinking.  
Serena stopped for a minute to swallow. "Hmm..." she said starring at the steak. "I don't know about this"  
"What? The steak?" Darien asked.  
"Uh huh," Serena said.  
"What's wrong with it?" Darien asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
"Well it's missing something," Serena said and then reached into her bag.  
"Don't tell me.." Darien said.  
"Tell you what?" Serena asked pulling a bottle of steak sauce from the bag.  
Darien sighed.  
"Serena...that's insane"  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"The steak sauce in your bag"  
"Darien," Serena in a serious tone pointing the bottle in his direction. "I'll have you know that there are many things of use in this bag of mine, not the least of which is this bottle of steak sauce, and let me ask you, if I didn't have the steak sauce with me, I couldn't put it on my steak could I"  
"Well no..but.." Darien said. "No..never mind..you're right..sorry"  
"You think I'm doing something wrong don't you"  
"No..no..I'm a liberal, you know freedom's fine, do what you like"  
"Ah...okay..." Serena said and proceeded to eat again.  
I guess the unpredictability appeals to me. Darien thought.  
At Tokyo General Hospital.  
"You know Amy, you've spent a lot of time working here, more than you needed to," Doctor Burrows, her supervisor, said.  
"Yes, I know," Amy said. "But I like it here. I guess I feel that in some small way I'm helping"  
"So have you decided on what you're going to do with yourself yet"  
"I guess I've gotten rid of my fears," Amy said. "And when Misa got saved I think my mind was made up. I guess right now I've just been confirming it"  
"I'll be honest with you. It's not always easy to tell what course of action you should take, it's never that obvious, there are days where I'll wonder whether I've done the right thing or not, but it passes"  
Amy nodded. "I don't feel like I should leave though," Amy said. "I mean I know I do little more then bring food around to patients, but I feel like it helps, maybe heals a little"  
"It does, in ways I've had trouble understanding at times. I've never been much more than a scientist always looking for the logical way of thinking. Sometimes, things just aren't logical, or at the very least they involve things that I just can't understand"  
"I know what you mean," Amy said. " believe me I do"  
"Regardless, you've spent enough time here Amy. You should concentrate on keeping those good grades up and preparing yourself for the future"  
"I guess so," Amy said.  
"But you can come visit"  
"Thank you"  
"So how are your brothers doing"  
"Well..Greg's trying to get his novel published..and..D.V...well...he's fine..I'm sure," Amy said. I'm sure he's okay, even if I haven't heard from him in a month. She thought.  
"You seem to have a good family there, I mean..considering.." "Yes...we've managed," Amy said.

A mile or so away at the A.P.T. house. 

"You know Greg, the more I try to understand women..." Rick began.  
"What happened now?" Greg asked not turning away from his computer.  
"Well..you know how Raye and Mina decided to change their hair color and style to avoid being recognized for a while until the hype over them cools down..right?" Rick asked.  
"Of course," Greg said.  
"So yesterday Raye asked me whether she looked better or worse then before"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah..so..what am I supposed to say..if I say she looks better, it'll sound like I didn't think she was pretty in the first place, but if I say she looks worse, well you just don't say that," Rick said.  
"I see, so what'd you say?" Greg asked.  
"Did it matter?" Rick muttered.  
"So she's angry at you again"  
"Kinda," Rick said. "Kinda?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," Rick said. "I think she just likes being angry to be perfectly honest"  
"Now that's probably not true," Greg said.  
"Greg...you know her well enough to know it is true," Rick said.  
"I guess if it were possible for anyone.." Greg began. The doorbell rang.  
"Wonder who that is?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah, you don't usually get visitors," Rick said.  
"It's too bad I so enjoy everyone's company," Greg muttered.  
"When'd you get sarcastic?" Rick asked.  
"I think it was the minute D.V. left, it's the strangest thing," Greg said in surprise as the two headed down the stairs. They opened up the door. "Guys you gotta help us!" Mike said hurriedly.  
"What?" Greg asked with concern.  
"That.." Rick said pointing at the herd of law enforcement and military personnel rushing down the street.  
"Rocket?" Rick and Greg muttered.  
Mike and Steve nodded.  
Greg slammed the door in their faces.  
"Well done," Rick said.  
"I don't know.." Raye muttered. "Maybe it was an unfair question to ask"  
She was staring into a mirror looking at her now blonde hair, tied into a long pony-tail that trailed down her back.  
"Hey..I'd ask it," Mina said lying on her bed and running a hand through her newly darkened black hair. "I mean I just may keep my hair style like this"  
"You would?" Raye muttered turning towards her.  
"Uh huh," Mina said. "I especially like this part," she said tugging on a clump of hair sliding down in front of her right ear, which was matched by a similar clump on the other side of her face.  
"I don't know though Raye, you're just not the blonde type," Mina said.  
"I know that," Raye said.  
"Maybe a nice green," Mina said.  
"Now you're just teasing," Raye said.  
"Blue maybe," Mina said.  
"Nah...blue's not my personality either"  
"Gray"  
"Gray?" Raye asked. "Gray?" she said her ire rising.  
"Just a thought," Mina said. "And what kind of thought was it," Raye said growling.  
"Hey..it was merely a matter of style, maybe I should have said violet, now that's the ticket"  
"How about violent!" Raye said and leapt at her.  
Mina bounced off the bed and flipped to the other side of the room.  
"Just trying to be helpful," Mina said.  
"I'm all for helping people!" Raye shouted. "Let's start with you"  
"That kind of help I can do without!" Mina said hurrying away, Raye raced after her.

Mike and Steve were looking around the room they sat in worriedly.. It was illuminated by a dim light that hung above them. Across from them sat several army and police officers.  
"You guys just don't learn do ya?" Detective Ozaki said menacingly.  
"Don't enjoy this too much," Mike said nervously.  
The officers all laughed.  
Ozaki pounded the table.  
"This is going to be a whole pile of enjoyment!" he shouted.  
"What?" the rest of the room said.  
"Shut up!" Ozaki snapped. "Now let's have a little talk about rockets"  
Mike and Steve glanced at each other.

And in a car headed down 10th street.  
"So what happened to that boy Seiya you were seeing?" Chief Kino asked.  
"He's been gone a month dad. This is the first you've noticed?" Lita asked.  
"No, it's just the first time I thought I'd ask. I mean I was trying to stay out of your business. That is what you wanted right"  
"Uh..yeah. Well he's uh gone back to his home planet for a while," Lita said.  
"He what"  
"You know he was from another world, he came here to help out against an enemy force and all..or didn't I tell you that"  
"You were dating an alien?" her father asked in surprise.  
"Uh..not exactly," Lita said.  
Chief Kino pulled the car over.  
"Lita..why can't you find a real man to date?" he muttered.  
"Dad! That's not fair," Lita snapped.  
"I mean Steve at least was human, but this..." her father trailed off.  
"Dad, Seiya's human, he's just not from Earth," Lita said.  
"Ehh...you just aren't going to be in a successful marriage I guess," he moaned.  
Lita sighed. "I'm not that bad at this," Lita said.  
"Ehh..you're worse then your mother," he said.  
"What?" Lita said in shock.  
Before that moment could get even more out of hand, the police radio broke in. "Attention all units, we've got Steve Carlin in custody, anyone with unfinished business with him swing on by HQ"  
"That doesn't sound very official," Lita said.  
"Heh heh..who cares, we'll talk about this later," her father said pulling way from the curb with a grin on his face.  
"I'm coming to get ya rocket man!" he shouted and started laughing.  
Lita sighed. Now I'm worried. She thought.

And in the bowels of an SDF science lab, Doctor Richter and his colleague Doctor Tomoe starred at a piece of equipment sitting on the table in front of them.  
"We know we constructed this.." Richter said.  
"But why..." Tomoe said finishing the sentence. "This serves no purpose"  
"It must, I mean this looks very complex to me," Richter said. "We must have put some thought into it"  
"Yet, it seems like we didn't," Tomoe said.  
"You'd think one of us would remember why we did this," Richter said.  
"Maybe Darien knows"  
"It's possible, Richter said. "Strange huh?" Tomoe nodded.  
"How is the work coming doctors?" came a scratchy voice. The two turned as Jaedite walked in.  
"Ah..Jaedite, how's married life?" Tomoe said. "Or what is it you're calling yourself"  
"Jed Jeddingon," Jaedite replied.  
"The others always said you were no good at names," Richter muttered.  
"I like it," Jaedite muttered. "Now how is your progress"  
"That's always an interesting question," Tomoe said.  
"We can try to explain it to you though," Richter said.  
"Actually, maybe you shouldn't," Jaedite said. "Call me if you need assistance"  
He turned and headed for the door.  
"We'll call you if we need ya Jed!" Richter said and let out a laugh.  
Jaedite growled as he headed out.  
"He's a strange one," Tomoe said.  
"Understandably so though," Richter said.  
"Yes..you're right."

"They didn't like the name either I guess," Nephlite said walking up next to Jaedite as they headed down a hall.  
"I just like things simple that's all," Jaedite said. "I don't care for your higher standards"  
Nephlite smiled.  
"Sorry to raise the bar so high," Nephlite said.  
Jaedite scowled. "Don't worry, it's the least of your concerns," Nephlite said.  
"I guess so," Jaedite said. "You know on this subject they're trying to build a device capable of producing and controlling negaenergy"  
"Uh huh"  
"Is that wise?" Jaedite asked.  
"I wonder that," Nephlite said. "It's never been tried before, it could be a colossal success as well as a catastrophic failure"  
"I know that," Jaedite said. "Are humans even supposed to meddle with this kind of power"  
"Another good question," Nephlite said as the two stepped into an elevator.  
"And what's your answer to it?" Jaedite said.  
"I don't have one yet," Nephlite said.  
"Me..neither," Jaedite said. "Do you think we should try and figure it out though..is it our place"  
"Sure is," Nephlite said. "The last thing we need is another war"  
"Yeah I guess, but fighting's the only thing I'm any good at"  
"But you're not good at fighting," Nephlite said.  
Jaedite scowled at him.  
They got off the elevator as Darien was waiting to get on.  
"Ah...hello Darien," Nephlite said.  
"Hello," Darien said.  
"Be careful down there," Jaedite said. "The doctors are in another one of their moods"  
"Aren't they always?" Darien said getting onto the elevator.  
Serena meanwhile was headed down the street back towards her house.  
I wonder what dinner will be. Hope it's steak. She thought. Hmm..I haven't seen anyone else today. Wonder if anything's going on I should know about. I'll call someone when I get home see if I missed anything. I think I smell something cooking..please be at my house..ooo.  
She quickened her pace hoping he senses weren't leading her astray. Naturally she didn't see the three figures following her.  
"So that's her," one of them said.  
"Apparently," a second replied.  
"She does an excellent job of concealing her strength," the first said.  
"No one would have any idea she was Sailor Moon from just looking at her," the second said.  
"Though she does seem to leave herself vulnerable," The first said.  
"That should prove to make things easier for us" the second said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," the third said. "Appearances can be deceiving on many levels at once"  
"We'll see," the first said. "Let's certainly not lose track of her"  
The other two nodded.  
"Smells good what is it?" Serena said sliding in the front door.  
"You can't eat it "Mount Fuji mouth'," Sammy said with a grin. "It's a new brand of incense"  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks.  
"First of all...when did this family start using incense?" She didn't wait for an answer.  
"And second! "Mount Fuji mouth" is a pathetic insult! Sammy you're slipping"  
She said and hurried up the stairs.  
"Guess she has a point," Sammy said. "Guess I lowered my standards for her. No use wasting the good material"  
"So I'm not even worth the good material!" Serena said sliding up to him.  
"How did you..." Sammy said in surprise.  
"You worry about that later!" Serena said. "You worry about me now"  
"Uh.." Sammy said worriedly. "Mom! Serena's acting like a screwball again"  
"Now Serena, you behave," her mother said. Sammy grinned.  
"Sammy..you better watch it or you'll have to deal with this screwball's knuckleball," Serena said holding her right fist in front of his face.  
"That's just odd," Sammy replied.  
Serena sighed and stalked up to her room.  
"Ah..so you're back," Luna said.  
"Yeah, so?" Serena said.  
"And in such a wonderful mood too"  
"I hate my brother, is that so wrong"  
"Yes, it is, but how was your date with Darien"  
"Wonderful," Serena said beaming and proceeded to tell Luna all about it.

Later that night Serena was asleep. An hour later three figures leapt in the window.  
"Where would she hide it do you think?" the second one said.  
"We'll just have to have her tell us where it is." The first one said.  
Luna's eyes slowly opened What's going on. Who are they?  
"Let's find that crystal," the first said. "Quietly, we can't arouse suspicion. The scouts have a vast intelligence network. We must be quick"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" came a shout. The room filled with fog. Two figures leapt in the window. The three figures didn't hesitate. There was a flash, and several shouts. Guardian Saturn and Sailor Mercury were thrown against the wall.  
Serena awoke with a start.  
"What's going on..fog? Here?" she said in shock.  
"Look out Serena!" Luna shouted. The mist began to clear. Serena found herself starring at an energy sword pointed straight at her. She let out a shout.  
"Quiet you!" the lead figure said.  
Serena looked at them in surprise.  
"Who are you?" she stammered.  
The door swung open.  
"Serena what's wrong?" Her father said poking his head in. A sword blast flew at him and knocked him to the ground. Serena heard her mother scream.  
"Stop it!" Serena shouted leaping off her bed and tackling the leader. The other two reached down to pull her off. She was thrown against the wall, she hit and winced at the pain.  
The three figures stared at her. She faced them now. It was obvious two of them were male, the third a female. Their outfits were also quite familiar. "Your uniforms..you're"  
"Give us the crystal!" "The what?" Serena said woozily.  
"Your crystal, hand it over," the leader said.  
"Why do you want it?" Serena said. "And why should I give it to you after you come sneaking into my room like this and hurt my friends"  
"We need it," the leader said. "Now where is it"  
"Sorry..no," Serena said standing up.  
"Then we'll just take it," the leader said aiming his sword.  
"No ya won't," Serena said. "See, it's in an interdimensional storage space...uh..that's what they call it, right Luna"  
"Yes Serena," Luna muttered.  
"So..I'm the only one who can get it," Serena said. "You zap me, and you get nothing"  
She grinned slightly. The leader frowned.  
"You will give it to me," he said. Guardian Saturn leapt up. The second male charged and swung his sword pushing Saturn to the ground.  
"Now..enough with the distractions," the leader said.  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
"That is not your concern at the moment," The leader said.  
"I'm not going to give you my crystal," Serena said defiantly. "All right then," the leader said and he and the second male began to fire at the limp forms of Saturn and Mercury. They both cried out in pain.  
Serena winced.  
"We'll just keep doing this until you give us the crystal," the second one said.  
"All right," Serena said.  
"Serena no.." Luna said.  
"I'll give you the crystal if you tell me just why you want it and who you are?" Serena said.  
The leader paused.  
"Fine, but let's see it first," he said.  
"Serena..." Luna said.  
"Shut up.." the second one said and fired a bolt. Serena dived in front of it, it threw her to the ground unconscious.  
"You idiot," the leader said. "Now look what you've done"  
The second one said nothing.  
"We cannot stay here," The girl said. "In the time it takes for her to awaken, their friends will undoubtedly arrive"  
The leader frowned.  
"We'll get it somehow," The leader said. The three leapt out the window and dropped to the ground.  
"Where do you think you're going?" came a voice. The three spun. There stood Guardian Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
"We have no time for you," The leader said and fired a wave from his sword. The three dived out of the way in surprise at the speed and power.  
"Oh no you don't...Neptune Tide of Destruction!" Neptune shouted.  
"Wait don't!" Uranus shouted. A barrage of energy blasted through the yard. The three enemies leapt out of the way. The attack slammed into Serena's house and the one next to it.  
"Uh oh.." Neptune said.  
Serena's house began to shudder and then tilt to one side, before the second floor slid sideways into the depression Neptune's attack had just created. "Ooops," Neptune said. Uranus and Pluto punched him. Serena, Mercury, Saturn, and the Tsukinos slid out of the debris onto the ground.  
"This is bad," Uranus said.  
Out of nowhere the mysterious figures leapt at the three. The two males swung their swords through the Guardian Scouts, causing them to fall to the ground.  
"Dang it!" Uranus shouted.  
"That's a warning," The leader of the group said. "We're much better then you are"  
The three figures hurried into the night.  
"Their outfits Luna," Sailor Mercury said.  
"Yes I know," Luna said. "They're scouts….but……how…" Guardian Saturn added.  
"That I don't know," Luna said.  
Serena stood up slowly.  
"Was I dreaming?" "Let's hope so," Guardian Neptune said. 


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239:  
Sailor Mars, Venus, and Jupiter hurried up. All three greeted the scene with shock.

"What. happened..." Venus said in surprise.

"Uranus..you all right?" Mars asked hurrying to his side.

"Oh..just fine," Uranus muttered.

"What caused all this?" Jupiter asked a wounded Pluto.

"It was a combination of a new enemy and Neptune's stupidity," Pluto replied.

The three sailor scouts all looked at Neptune.

"I meant well," he said.

Serena staggered up.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Who?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Those three scouts," Serena said.

"Scouts?" Mars asked in surprise.

"They attacked us girls," Luna said. "Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"I'll be fine in a day or two," Guardian Saturn said.

Mercury rubbed her head.

"I guess it'll heal," she said.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Luna asked.

"My brother left me a camera and I had the house under surveillance just in case of trouble, and once we saw it well.." Mercury said. "What did they want though?"

"We'll talk about that later," Luna said. "When the family is settled. Right now they have other problems."

Mrs. Tsukino was bent over her groaning husband.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Never mind that, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"I'd feel better if the second floor of the house was where I had left it!" Mr. Tsukino shouted looking at it.

"Geez...who did this?" Sammy asked in surprise.

"An evil malicious force son," Guardian Neptune said. "Pray you never meet him..them..ahem.."

"Neptune.." Serena said storming up to him.

"Uh..yes..."

Serena decked him with a right hook.

"Wow...that's a good shot there Serena," Jupiter said in awe.

"Why are they here?" Mr. Tsukino said staring at the group.

"We were just leaving," Sailor Venus said hastily.

"Wait guys, you can't go now..I need a place to stay," Serena said.

"I guess we have room at our house," Mercury said to Saturn "After all it has nine bedrooms."

Saturn nodded.

"Your family can come stay with us," Mercury said.

"Oh..thanks Amy, that's nice of you," Serena said.

Sirens began to fill the air.

"Mercury, Saturn you make sure the family's okay, Luna..I think we need to talk," Mars said.

Luna nodded.

Tuxedo Mask dropped to the ground.

"You're late!" Serena shrieked.

"Oh..uh..well..uh.." Tuxedo Mask began.

"Way to keep the slump going there," Guardian Neptune said patting Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder.

"We should go," Mars said. Most of the scouts leapt off followed by Luna.

"Say Venus where's Artemis?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't been around much since he met that Persian," Venus said.

"What Persian?" Luna asked quickly.

"Not jealous are you Luna?" Venus asked.

"No of course not!" Luna shouted. "But is he flirting again?"

"Luna, Artemis is always flirting," Venus said with a grin.

A police car rolled up.

"Gee...how did this happen?" an officer asked getting out.

"I'll tell ya," Mister Tsukino said. "It was those creeps and their energy weapons."

"Energy weapons?" the officer asked.

"Uh huh," Mister Tsukino said. "You know those evil types."

"I see," the officer said and turned to his partner. "Better call the Chief."

Later.

"They dressed like scouts huh?" Raye asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

"We saw em," Rick said. "There were two guys and a girl. The guys had the same outfits we wore, they were just darker. They had a more complex design too."

"But if they're scouts why are they fighting us?" Lita asked.

"It is strange," Luna said. "Even Haruka and Michiru were more overt."

"And just who are these scouts too?" Raye said. "I mean we've got all the planets covered."

"Except Earth," Steve said.

Luna sighed.

"I'm not remembering these scouts at all. I wonder who they are," Luna said.

"Well these guys don't seem to be interested in defending the universe," Mike said. "They actually came back to ambush us."

"Yeah, after you destroyed Serena's house they could have just run away," Steve said.

"Did you notice how I carefully omitted that part from my story?" Mike muttered.

"And a good job you did of it too," Steve said.

"This is serious," Raye snapped. "We've got a group of pretty powerful enemies out there who know Serena's Sailor Moon and aren't afraid to use immoral tactics."

"They're fast too," Rick said. "We didn't see them coming."

"We have to be careful," Luna said.

Back at Serena's house, Chief Kino sighed and leaned against his car.

"So much for that vacation from insanity."

"Not used to it yet?" General Nagumo asked walking up.

"Used to this?" Ozaki asked. " Used to weirdos, and very powerful weirdos mind you, popping out of nowhere every time I turn around and trashing some part of this city? No I'm not used to it!"

"So any idea who these jokers are and what they were doing?" Nagumo asked.

"The family really has no idea," Kino said. "The scouts aren't saying much either."

"Not surprised," Nagumo said. "Still..whoever they were they sure did a lot of senseless damage."

"Yeah," Kino said. "That's just what we need, more of that," he muttered.

"Oh this is a new one," Detective Ozaki said emerging from his car.

"Want your old job back?" Kino asked.

"And give up the ability to get an entire night's sleep? HAH!" Ozaki said.

A strange looking van skidded up and Doctors Richter and Tomoe hopped out.

"You might wanna get the oil checked on that thing, it sounds funny," Ozaki said.

"No, it's supposed to sound like that, it runs on cat litter," Richter said.

"Nice invention huh?" Tomoe asked.

Ozaki sighed.

"You two are a disgrace to this country," he muttered.

"Wow..look at this now. What destruction," Richter said surveying the area.

"Some new enemy force at work?" Tomoe asked.

"Uh..kinda," Guardian Saturn said.

"The new enemy is to blame for this, at least indirectly," Sailor Mercury said.

"And just who's going to pay for it?" Mister Tsukino asked. "My insurance doesn't cover this stuff."

"Why don't we worry about that later dear, you're hurt," Misses Tsukino said.

"You should see a doctor," Serena said.

"You and your stupid..." Her father began.

He glanced around at the others standing around.

"Ahem...stupid luck.." He muttered and headed off to an ambulance followed by the rest of the family.

The next morning. Amy sat at her computer staring at the camera images picked up the night before.

"They certainly look like scouts," she said.

"But the way they attacked us wasn't exactly a nice way to say hello," Greg said standing next to her.

"No, they didn't seem to act very honorably," Amy said. "I have trouble believing automatically that they're evil, maybe just desperate."

"They don't seem willing to talk about things," Greg said.

"So..any luck?" Serena said sticking her head in the door.

"Not really," Amy said.

"Come on guys, you're the brains of the scouts, if you can't come up with something we're in trouble," Serena said.

"That's not necessarily true," Amy said.

"Yeah, there are other ways," Greg said.

"Logic is not the only answer."

"Especially in our line of work," Greg said.

"You're just making excuses," Serena muttered and stumbled off.

"She's not taking this well," Greg said.

"I think she was hoping that with the galaxy freed of Galaxia's rule that there wouldn't be any more trouble," Amy said.

"We were hoping that, but she always seems to be hit the hardest by the next enemy to come along."

"She feels responsible I think," Amy said.

"It's not her fault."

"No, but she still has trouble with the idea," Amy said. "Besides, it's usually her responsibility to deal with whatever it is that shows up. It takes a lot of out of her."

"Yeah I know," Greg said. "Guess we should try to make this especially easy on her if we can."

Amy nodded.

"I didn't know her family knew her secret identity," Greg said.

"I forget when they found out…but…yeah they know," Amy said.

"They seem to be taking it well," Greg said.

Some shouting erupted from the floor below.

"How is it my fault!" Serena whined.

"You had to go and be defender of the universe didn't you?" Her father replied.

"I had no choice," Serena said.

"Oh come on, they could have found someone else," her father said.

"It doesn't work that way!"

"Just who runs this organization anyway?"

"Well..uh..me.." Serena said.

"No wonder you guys are always blowing stuff up inadvertently," Sammy said.

"Stay out of this!" Serena shouted.

"Everyone should calm down," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"No..this is one of those times when a man must be an angry man," Mister Tsukino said proudly. "And Serena, I think you should be punished."

"Punished?" Serena whined. "For what?"

The shouting continued.

Amy and Greg leaned against the railing of the stairs above and glanced at each other.

"This might have been a mistake," Amy said.

"At least it will liven up the place," Greg said.

"We have to get their house rebuilt as fast as possible."

"And how do we do that?" Greg asked.

"I can't think of everything," Amy said and returned to her room.

"All right, I'll figure it out," Greg said defiantly. "I'm no good at this," he muttered seconds later.

Something smashed on the floor below.

"They're taking a few too many liberties," Greg said and sighed.

The doorbell rang.

Greg headed down to get it, hoping he didn't get drawn into the argument along the way.

"But I saved the world! Numerous times!" Serena was shouting.

"You probably tripped and fell on to the bad guy!" Her father shouted back.

"When did this get to be an argument over my clumsiness!"

"Respect your father!"

"Now?"

"Especially now!"

"But you're insane!" Serena shouted.

"All the more reason!" her father shouted. "Who knows what I might do if provoked!"

"Put the blender down dear!" Mrs. Tsukino shouted.

Greg groaned and pulled open the door. General Patterson stood there.

"Morning," he said.

The blender went flying out of the kitchen and smashed onto the living room floor.

"That was unexpected," Patterson said.

"No..that was pretty much predictable," Greg moaned. "Uh..perhaps we should talk upstairs."

"Yeah, do you want me to call in air support?" Patterson asked.

"That might be useful," Greg said.

Minutes later…

"Do you have any ideas about these new enemies?" Patterson asked.

"Not really," Amy said. "We know they're scouts, or at least they look like them, but aside from that we're baffled."

"But it sometimes takes time to find these things out," Greg said.

"Agreed," Patterson said. "They were after Serena's crystal?"

"Yes," Amy said. "They seemed quite determined to get it."

"I'm not sure they wouldn't have gone farther to get it," Greg said.

"I wonder..." Patterson said.

"You have some ideas?" Amy asked.

"Nothing definite. I'll tell you if I find out some more," Patterson replied. "Let me do some checking of my own."

"Any help you could provide would be useful," Amy said.

"Uh on that note..General..if there was anyway you could get the..uh..Army corps of engineers to uh.." Greg said.

"Rebuild Serena's house?" Patterson asked.

The two nodded.

"I mean the SDF is a peacekeeping force," Greg said.

"And what we need right now is just that," Amy quickly added.

Patterson grinned.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

Several blocks away.

"Ehh..I don't see what the big deal is.." Mike muttered sipping a soda. "At least I didn't blow up a bridge or an office building."

"Good point," Rick said. "Still you're an idiot."

"Not something I deny, but the powers that be believe I deserve this power, and well I have it," Mike said.

"A sure sign of the decline of civilization," Rick said.

"Agreed," Mike said and took another sip. "So how about Mina's new hairstyle huh?"

"Not a bad choice," Rick said. "But if Raye doesn't lose the blonde look soon I'm going to go insane."

"Ah..not a fan of the blondes ey?"

"No...just not a fan of a blonde Raye."

"Sure..I wish Mina would change back too."

"Why? She's not your girlfriend."

"I still see her enough that it matters," Mike said crunching his soda can on his head.

"That went out of style years ago," Rick muttered.

"Why do you think I still do it?" Mike said with a grin.

A mile or so away…

"The scouts were better prepared then I expected," the leader said.

"We could have beaten them anyway," the second male said.

"Perhaps, but not without incurring major injuries ourselves," the girl said. "I am sure their strength would make the battle a tough one."

"Agreed," the leader said. "No, we must be careful, we will get out opportunities, but let's not rush into it. They're aware of us now, we cannot take unnecessary risks yet."

"We are running out of time though," the second one said.

"That is also true," The leader said. "We must strike before their other forces return wherever they are. The scouts are the weakest they've been in a while, we cannot afford to let this opportunity slip by."

Back at the A.P.T. House

"Uh..sorry about the mess.." Serena muttered. The four Tsukino's were standing in front of a severely battered kitchen. The walls were covered with food and a leg of the table was broken off.

Amy and Greg just stared at them.

"Uh..we'll clean it all up," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"And pay for the damages," Mr. Tsukino said.

The two siblings continued to stare.

"Uh...anything else?" Sammy asked hesitantly.

"We haven't decided yet," the two growled and stormed off.

"Uh oh.." Serena said.

"Is this bad?" Mr. Tsukino said.

"Incredibly," Serena said.

A man in traditional clothing walked along one of Tokyo's many streets. Many of the people moved out of the way curious as to the man's appearance. The sword he wore at his waist was also cause for some concern. He soon arrived at his destination, the temple at Cherry Hill, and made his way up the steps.

Elsewhere in a quite tall office building…

"You wanna do what?" Chad asked in surprise.

"Take you on tour Chad," Mr. Fujikawa, the Vice President of Inferno Records, replied.

"Me? Just me?"

"Sure," Fujikawa said.

"Uh..but why?"

"Well you're association with the Big Crushers will sell. Just think about it, you're the only one left."

"I guess I could use the job, it'd be fun."

"Of course, we'll make you into a big star," the executive said.

"Wow..cool," Chad said.

Blocks away at the Cherry Hill temple.

"I'm glad I found you Raye," Luna said.

"Oh, why is that Luna?" Raye asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes I think so. Serena's very distracted right now, and with this threat and all I was hoping you could take charge."

"Take charge? Well sure, if I have to," Raye said reluctantly.

"I had thought you'd jump at the chance. You've always wanted to be leader."

"Yes, well I stopped wanting that a while ago. But I can see what you mean. We do need to do something about those rogue scouts."

"It's unfortunate," Luna said. "They choose to attack when we're vulnerable. All the people we rely on to gather intelligence and keep an eye on enemies are gone."

"Maybe that's just why they chose to show up now," Raye said.

"I'd thought of that. Still regardless of their reasoning, the fact is that we're missing many of the assets we could use. The outers are no longer in this dimension and Patterson and Hotaru are in Korea, we hope."

"We'll just have to be careful some other way," Raye said. "We can do it. It's not like we're helpless."

"Well that's true enough, for now I suggest the scouts try to stay together as much as possible."

"Yeah, we'll develop another one of those systems to keep watch on the others," Raye said.

"You should get the other scouts together as soon as possible to talk about it," Luna said.

"Good idea," Raye said.

"I have to go find Artemis, I haven't seem him in days."

"All right, we'll do what we can in the meantime," Raye said. She moved to the door to open it for Luna. She was surprised when she saw Urawa Motoki moving towards it.

"Ah..Miss Hino," Motoki said and bowed.

"Something I can do for you?" Raye asked.

Luna hurried off.

"Yes in fact," Motoki said. "I have another favor to ask of you."

"Ask it," Raye said.

"Hey! Raye!" came a shout.

Chad came bounding up the steps.

"Chad what is it?" Raye asked.

"Woah..Motoki-san..what's happening?" Chad asked.

"I was about to explain myself," Motoki said.

"Woah..cool...guess what?"

"What Chad?" Raye asked.

"I've got a music career again," Chad said.

"Oh..joy..." Raye muttered.

"Yep, I'm making an album and going on tour and stuff, it'll be all me," Chad said. "And so I'm leaving for a while."

"How fortunate, in that you'll need someone to do his chores," Motoki said.

"Wait..you're not saying that.." Raye said.

"I wish to work for you Miss Hino," Motoki said and bowed again.

"That's eerily convenient," Raye said.

"Yeah..scary," Chad said.

Later.

"So Motoki-san, why are you here?" Raye asked.

"I wish to train," Motoki said. "But I have done all that I can in nature."

"I don't understand."

"I am a swordsman, I have learned the skills I need to handle the weapon. However, to become better I must better understand the people around me. A swordsman trains in seclusion, focused on the art, not the environment. I must learn more about that aspect of the world, to better hone my skills. The place to do that is here. And as I do that, I must stay somewhere. I figured the household of my former master would be a good place to start," Motoki said.

"Well..uh..if you're willing to work for it, I guess it's fine," Raye said.

"Thank you," Motoki said.

"But just uh..stay out of my other affairs okay," Raye said.

"I had no intention of getting involved."

"Uh..good," Raye said. "Then it's settled. We have extra room."

Motoki nodded and headed out.

"This temple just attracts people doesn't it?" Raye said to herself. And I have to get the others together too. This is getting to be a busy day.

Minutes later…

"Oh hello Raye," Amy said into her communicator.

"Hey Amy, how are things at your place?" Raye asked.

"Quiet," Amy said. "Thankfully."

"So the Tsukinos have calmed down?"

"Well yes, I had to use extraordinary measures, but they are sufficiently uh..tired.."

"Amy...what did you.."

"Oh..I assure you nothing permanent," Amy said.

"Amy...uh..."

"Don't judge me until you've lived with them for a day," Amy said.

"All right..all right, look, I'm getting the scouts together we need to plan strategy," Raye said.

"Good idea, your place?"

"Yep."

"Well good, I have an excuse to leave then."

"Yeah, well...try to relax."

Amy laughed.

"Relax? Now there's a concept."

"Uh..right Amy, see you soon. Bring your brother and Serena, assuming she's still alive, all right?"

"Uh huh," Amy said.

"Uh bye," Raye said and disconnected.

"Now that's troubling," Raye said.

Soon afterward, the nine scouts were sitting around the table in Raye's house.

"So..here we are," Raye said. "Amy is Serena awake?"

Serena was laying face down on the table.

"I didn't give her as large a dose as everyone else, in fact she should be awake already," Amy said.

"It is Serena though," Mina said. "She can fall asleep on her own."

"I'm up!" Serena shouted. "Where am I?"

The group all sighed.

"Listen we've gotta figure out how to deal with these new scouts," Raye said.

"Hey, Raye why are you in charge?" Serena asked.

"Luna put me in charge until you snapped out of the funk you inevitably sink into every time a new enemy shows up," Raye said.

"Oh.." Serena said dejectedly. "I'm fine."

"Serena, just listen all right, we'll figure this out then you can be leader all you want."

"I really don't care," Serena said. "I mean, everyone knows that a fraction of my power could blast you several miles."

"Ouch..." Mike said quietly.

"Serena, calm down," Raye said. "This is important."

"All right," Serena said calmly.

"We need to come up with some way to protect ourselves from these guys," Raye said.

"Why don't we set a trap," Lita said. "The evil guys always try to do it with us."

"It just might work, I mean, they want Serena's crystal," Greg said.

"Make her bait you mean?" Raye asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Greg said.

"I like putting it that way," Raye said.

"You're abusing your power!" Serena said and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not going to get into an argument with you Serena," Raye said. "Grow up a little."

"You're mean," Serena said.

"Weren't we beyond this?" Rick whispered to Steve.

"Guess not, and it's only worthwhile to everyone else if a catfight comes out of it," Steve replied.

"Agreed," Rick said.

"We really should get down to business here," Mina said.

"Stand and fight!" came a shout from outside.

"What's that," Mike said and opened up the door. Outside Urawa Motoki and Chad held swords facing the three mysterious figures.

"Oh...just those guys," Mike said and closed the door. "I uh..think we had better do the transforming thing now."


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240:

"You are foolish to think you can match me," the Leader of the enemy group said. "Now stand aside, you're not part of this."

"Sorry no," Motoki said and charged. The Leader dodged it, but had to struggle to use his energy sword to block Motoki's attack. Chad made a similar charge at the second, but the enemy knocked Chad to the ground easily..

"How annoying," the girl said holding out her staff and aiming it at Raye's house.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The three attacks flew at her. She leapt out of the way. The other two scouts knocked Motoki and Chad into the brush unconscious.

"Well skilled, but out powered," The Leader said.

"Unfortunately for you!" Sailor Moon said landing on the ground flanked by the other scouts. "We're not pushovers!"

"Ah I see," the Leader said. "So you all wish to fight us? Nine to three? Not very honorable is it?"

"It's not honorable to ambush either," Guardian Uranus snapped.

"Our cause is the right one," the Leader said. "We are allowed certain liberties. However, now we will deal with you, even if you do outnumber us three to one."

"Your powers are useless if you cannot hit us," the second male said.

"Pretty cocky aren't you?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "We'll see won't we?"

"I suppose this won't help, but I will give you one last chance to surrender the crystal," the Leader said.

"Not this time," Sailor Moon said. "You forgot to say please."

The scouts all tensed for battle.

"Guess we have no choice, but to fight then," The Leader said. "But I must warn you, the scouts of the third planet are a match for all of you."

"So you are from Earth," Mercury said.

"Somewhat," the Leader said. "I am Guardian Earth, this is Sailor Earth," he said gesturing to the girl. "And our associate, Guardian Moon."

"Guardian Moon?" everyone asked.

"Just think of the power we must have," Guardian Earth said. "We are at the center of all this, all the energy. Last chance, give us the crystal."

"I don't care where you're from, you're acting wrong and where I come from that's a problem," Sailor Moon said. "So let's do it scouts."

The scouts all nodded.

"Very well," Guardian Earth said.

A rose slammed into the ground.

"All right! He made it on time!" Guardian Neptune said.

The Guardian Scouts broke into clapping.

Tuxedo Mask stood on the roof of Raye's house unsure of how to proceed.

"Ahem," he said. "We should not fight here, this temple is holy ground and it has seen its share of fighting."

He leapt to the ground.

"And what makes you think I care where we are?" Guardian Earth asked.

"A human should respect this ground," Tuxedo Mask said. "You will face severe consequences if you don't."

"He's right, the spirits will be with us," Sailor Mars said.

Guardian Earth glanced at the group.

"Very well...we shall meet again," he said and nodded quickly. Light exploded from Sailor Earth's staff blinding the scouts. When it cleared the three enemy scouts were gone.

"Any idea where they went Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter quickly asked.

"The energy blinded my computer too," Mercury said.

"I really didn't want to fight here," Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah, scaring them off with that talk about spirits really did the trick," Sailor Moon said.

"It's not like I was lying, the spirits are always with us," Sailor Mars said snidely. "I meant that."

"Oh..sorry," Sailor Moon said. "I just thought you didn't want your house trashed."

"Of course I didn't! That doesn't mean I can't be spiritual as well!" Sailor Mars said.

And the two began to argue.

"You almost ruined the moment back there," Tuxedo Mask said to Guardian Neptune.

"Sorry, it's just my way," Neptune said. "Good to see ya though."

Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"Something on your mind Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm a little worried, those three were willing to fight all of us, does that mean they believe they can take us all on?" Mercury said.

"They could have been bluffing you know," Jupiter said. "Maybe they used Tuxedo Mask's entrance as an excuse to run.

"Sure. They just didn't want to look like chickens," Venus said.

"Maybe," Mercury said. "But I did get a scan of them. They do possess a great deal of power."

"Are they stronger then us?" Jupiter asked.

"That's the thing, the energy they possess is different from the energy we have, even that Sailor Moon has, it's hard to measure precisely, it changes..and...I don't really know who is stronger" Mercury said.

"Just keep an eye on it I guess," Jupiter said.

"This all comes back to you wanting to be leader!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"How?" Mars said. "Come back to Earth Sailor Moon."

"Don't sidestep the issue!"

"I'm not!" Mars said. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

The rest of the group just stared at the two and sighed.

"I'm in charge again I'm not going to feed your ambition!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Fine, see if I care! I didn't want your stinking job anyway!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Weren't we beyond this?" they all muttered.

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location…

"We could have beaten them you know," Guardian Moon said.

"Perhaps," Guardian Earth said. "However, I would prefer to hit and run, or strike when they are not all assembled. Besides, they were right. Taking the battle to holy ground might have unforeseen consequences."

"You were the one who suggested we ambush them there in the first place," Guardian Moon said.

"I've reconsidered. When dealing with matters such as these, it is perhaps better to be careful," Guardian Earth said.

"You act as if we have all the time in the world to do this," Guardian Moon said.

"We don't, that's true enough. However, it is time to shift our focus. The scouts are on their guard, we must wait for it to lower, but there is other things to be done."

"Yeah, so let's do them," Guardian Moon said.

"Don't get impatient, especially now," Earth said.

"He's right, we must do everything with care," Sailor Earth said.

"You're the leader," Guardian Moon said. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm still deciding," Guardian Earth said.

Miles away at the Prime Minister's Official Residence…

"I must say I'm curious," Sylia Coral said taking a sip of champagne.

"About what?" Nephlite asked.

"What is it like to live so long?"

"I spent most of the millennium trapped."

"Still, you're old enough to have known one of my distant ancestors."

"She looked very good too," Nephlite said.

"You knew her?" Coral asked in surprise.

"No, just teasing you," Nephlite said.

"Oh...don't scare me like that. It's hard enough to get used to the fact I'm dating an older man."

"Well, I have the appearance of someone your age."

"But you're a thousand years older then that."

"True. Still I wouldn't let that get to you."

"It's hard not to let it get to me. You're really old."

"I wish you wouldn't describe me that way. I'm very youthful for my age."

"It's not like I really have anyone to compare you with."

"True," Nephlite said. "Still, we really shouldn't talk about my age. I'm trying to get used to being relatively human."

"Ok, ok," Sylia said. "Sorry. It's just weird."

"A lot of things are weird."

"Still, the last guy I dated had a stamp collection. I thought that was weird.."

Nephlite sighed.

At the A.P.T. house.

"Hmm...bananas," Mike said staring at the yellow fruit. "How do you think these evolved?"

"Evolved?" Greg asked.

"Sure, why the curve? What made that the right way for it to be," Mike said.

"I don't know, it's complex adaptation," Greg said.

"Hmm..I guess," Mike said. "Never trusted bananas, they just weren't straightforward enough."

"Mike, just what made you what you are?" Greg asked.

"That is a good question," Mike said. "But as always, I have questions, yet so few answers."

"You have plenty of answers, just none of them happen to be right," Greg said.

"Touché," Mike said. "Wanna play Pokemon?" he asked getting out his game boy.

"I have to keep an eye on the surveillance camera," Greg said.

"Won't it alert you if something's happening?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but still it's best to keep better track of it," Greg said.

"All right," Mike said. "Fair enough. I'll play Pokemon."

"Mike, do you play Pokemon loudly or quietly," Greg asked.

"Ah..now there's a question," Mike said.

"Never mind," Greg said and typed something onto his computer.

"Hah, another victory for the forces of Mike! Bulbasaur is invincible!"

Greg sighed.

"Actually, I have good news, I have to make a phone call," Mike said.

"You mean I'll actually get several minutes without your company?" Greg asked.

"Uh huh," Mike said.

"Oh..what should I do with such a bountiful blessing?"

"The sarcasm, it's really taking over hasn't it?"

"No, it only swings by when you show up."

"Ah..well I've brought out more than one emotion someone never thought they could feel in my short life"

"You were leaving.." Greg said.

Mike grinned.

Seconds later…

"Hey Alina," Mike said into the phone.

"Hi Mike!" Alina said. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine, and you?"

"I'm happy, cheerful, you know the usual."

"Excellent," Mike said. "So how's your summer going?"

"All right, but I wish you'd come by."

"I was planning to, you know me, just..things came up."

"Mike..what could possibly come up that'd be more important than me?"

"You know that's a very good point, I'm not sure," Mike said. "It's all a matter of perception."

"Don't give me that, we're going on a date tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Uh huh, I've got our day all planned out."

"You do?"

"Sure, Mike, someone has to take the initiative."

"You know you're right," Mike said. "When should I come by your house?"

"Surprise me," Alina said.

"I'm all for that, but I don't want to surprise your folks."

"They're out of town."

"That's always a good sign," Mike said nervously.

"It'll be fun!" Alina said.

"Can't wait," Mike said. "Bye."

"Bye!" Alina shouted.

Mike hung up.

Mike sighed.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic," Amy said walking out of the kitchen.

"It's not that, I like Alina a lot," Mike said. "I just hate to think of girls as girlfriends."

"You dated Mina."

"That's exactly why," Mike said. "See, you know me, I'm a bit of a weirdo."

"You? A weirdo? That thought never occurred to me."

"Yes, well..you see..I realized that I'm not the kind of guy who's big on commitment, or for that the matter the realization of any romantic goal, I'm sort of ambiguous."

"But you're dating Alina," Amy said.

"Not if I can help it," Mike said. "See I haven't called her because I hadn't come up with a way to deal with all this."

"That's no reason not to call her," Amy said.

"It is for me," Mike said

"Well as long as you're sure," Amy said with a grin.

"Eh, I'm going to find Steve and Rick and go throw stones at telephone poles!" Mike said and stormed out.

And at the Fujimori household…

"Here's what I have to say about women," Kano Fujimori said leaning against the door frame of Rick's room.

"What do you have to say about women?" Rick muttered. Kano grinned.

"They're like snakes, in fact they're like an entire snake pit. See it's not just that they'll bite you, and then subsequently inject venom into your bloodstream..it's that they're a pit too so you can't get out."

"Kano, wonderful use of metaphor there.." Rick said.

"You liked it huh?" Kano asked.

Rick lunged at him quickly.

"Ah I see," Kano said and dodged out of the way.

"I'm up for it," he said and fought back. The two were soon facing off at either end of the second floor of the house.

"Cool, they're going to fight," young Roy Fujimori said sticking his head out of his room door.

"It's been a while," his twin Rod Fujimori added also sticking his head out of the room.

"Hold it!" came a shout. Raymond and brother Ryu ascended the stairs and stood between the two.

"Combat is honorable, especially among family members," Raymond said. "However, you can't fight here and damage the house."

"Yeah, then dad will kill all of us," Ryu said.

"Ah..come on guys, chill out," Kano said.

"Dad won't mind if it's a good fight," Roy and Rod said.

"Besides, if we take the time to move the fight the moment will have passed," Kano said.

"Uh this is a bad idea already," Rick said.

"Too late," Kano said and lunged forward hitting Ryu and Raymond, he then kicked at Rick, who dodged and fought back.

"Insolence!" Ryu said and lunged at Kano.

"No. We can't stop it now," Raymond said pulling Ryu back.

"Then I'll fight you!" Ryu said and the two began to brawl.

"Well let's join in," Rod said.

"All right," Roy said and flung Rod into the hall.

"Hey wait for me!" brother Rob said charging out of the bathroom.

"HEY!" Regina shouted charging out of her room.

The group all stopped.

"I'm on the phone!" she shouted.

The group all laughed and then started fighting again.

"I'll show you!" Regina shouted charging into the fight.

As this was all occurring, Mike and Steve had been making their way towards the Fujimori home.

"You know what I think about women," Mike began.

Before he could go any farther, Ryu Fujimori fell out a window towards him, the martial artist landed and rolled. Raymond Fujimori leapt out the window at him.

"We're just in time," Mike said.

They heard some more battle cries. To their surprise Rick and Kano appeared on the flat rooftop of the house both holding kendo swords and swinging them at each other quickly.

"This is getting better," Mike said.

The two both stepped out of the way as Ray Fujimori was flung into a pile of trash.

"Come on...no time for resting!" Ryu said and then noticed the two.

"And what do you want..do you wish to fight me?" he asked.

"Uh..no..you're doing fine.." Mike said.

"Ah..so you reject my challenge," Ryu said.

"Uh it's not like that," Steve said.

"Isn't it though?" Ryu said and charged the two.

"I'll run...you fight," Mike said and dived out of the way.

Steve dodged out of the way of a kick.

"All right, it's street fight time!" Steve said and picked up a trash can.

"Ah..I see," Ryu said. "Very well."

The two faced off.

"You get em Steve!" Mike said.

"Be quiet cowardly one," Ryu said.

"Hey!" Mike said.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Now it's personal," he said advancing towards Ryu.

"Ah..so now you're challenging me?" Ryu asked.

Mike pulled a bandana out and tied it around his head.

"It's time for karate action! Karate kid style!" Mike said.

Ryu grinned and turned to face him.

"Hey Ray you all right?" Steve asked the other brother.

"Sure, sure," Raymond said standing up. "What's happening."

"That.." Steve said pointing.

"Oh I see," Raymond said.

There was a smash. A bed went flying through the second floor wall.

"Jeez..how did that happen?" Mike said in surprise.

"No matter!" Ryu said and lunged forward.

Mike dodged it and leapt out of the way.

"Too slow," Mike said.

"Not for long," Ryu said readying himself.

And up on the roof.

"You realize they're destroying the house Kano," Rick said.

"So?" Kano said swinging his sword.

"Well.." Rick said. "I mean..maybe we should try to keep it from getting out of hand."

"I've never been a fan of things not getting out of hand," Kano said.

"You are not a productive member of society. You realize that right?" Rick asked.

Kano grinned and the two continued to fight.

"Hey..wait.." Mike said and took up the stance for the Crane kick.

"You have got to be kidding," Steve said in shock.

"I am prepared for you now," Mike said.

"I am embarrassed to be in combat with you," Ryu said.

"That's what it's all about!" Mike shouted.

"Enough! I'll end it here!" Ryu shouted.

A toilet slammed into the ground.

"Wait! It must be Toilet Mask!" Mike said pointing to the second floor.

"Uh..woops," Rob said looking through the gaping hole in the wall they had formed.

"You creep!" Regina said kicking him out the hole.

"Ah geez..." Raymond said and caught the boy.

"You weren't supposed to catch him!" Regina shouted and turned to be hit with two drop kicks from Rod and Roy. She went flying out the window and landed on the bed, before bouncing off and hitting the ground.

"You jerks!" she screeched.

"Hey..if I fell out of a house I'd be pretty happy to fall onto a bed!" Mike said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else in earshot shouted.

"Kano, I think we've gone too far," Rick said.

"So defeat me, and the battle will end," Kano said.

"That's the problem, you've gotten better since we last.."

Kano laughed.

"I have not gotten better, you've just gotten worse!" He shouted.

"Stop making no sense!" Rick said and swung knocking Kano back down the stairs leading to the roof.

"Hey! All right!" Kano said. "But it'll take more than that!"

Rick leapt down the stairs and swung his sword.

Kano dived out of the way and the fight continued.

Back in a realm of relative sanity…the Cherry Hill Temple...

"You be careful Chad, all right?" Raye said as he got ready to head off.

"Sure Raye, I'll let you know how things are going," Chad said with a grin and headed down the steps.

"He is a brave warrior," Motoki said.

"Motoki, what'd I say about interfering," Raye said.

"How am I interfering? Merely making a statement," Motoki said. "I came to ask you if I might prepare dinner."

"What did you have in mind?" Raye asked.

"A special dish I have learned."

"I didn't know you were a chef."

"I am nowhere near one, however, I do believe I can cook adequately."

"All right, give it a shot," Raye said.

Motoki nodded and headed off.

"This is going to be strange," she said to herself and then headed into the fire room.

And back at Rick's house.

The Fujimori family was staring at the house in shame as their two parents starred at them.

"So...you just decided to destroy the house huh?" Noboyuki Fujimori said angrily.

"You know there are plenty of other good houses to destroy," Mrs. Kamiko Fujimori said.

"That is not the point!" Noboyuki snapped. "Listen, there's going to be some punishment here. I'm not sure what yet, but it will be a big one."

"Aw…come on you should be proud of us," Kano said.

Noboyuki paused and then walked up to him.

"And why exactly is that Kano?" he asked angrily.

"Hey..how many families do you know that could destroy their house by hand?"

Noboyuki decked Kano with a blow to the head.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," Noboyuki said.

The group all sighed.

"Now I'm hungry, I'm going to eat," Noboyuki said. "You all stay out here!"

"Me too?" his wife asked.

"What possible reason could I have for you staying out here?" Noboyuki asked.

"Well you're like that some times," Kamiko said.

Noboyuki sighed.

"Let's just go all right," Noboyuki said.

And the two went inside what was left of the house.

"So they're just going to stand outside like that?" Steve asked in surprise as he and Mike hid down the street from Mr. Fujimori's wrath.

"They don't dare sneak away," Mike said. "You know what though?"

"What?"

"A lot of houses are getting destroyed around this city."

"I noticed that, and you all have at least a small part to do with it."

"Hmm..yeah I guess I'm just cursed," Mike said.

"No Mike, everyone who knows you is cursed," Steve said.

"Ah..that puts it more clearly," Mike said.

"I thought it would," Steve said. "So what do we do now?"

"Make sure our own houses are still standing?"

"Normally I'd say that would be gratuitous, but not today."

"It's still gratuitous," Mike said.

"Whatever," Steve said.

Raye crouched before the fires, and bent down to pray.

"Sacred fires, tell me why these scouts are fighting against us," she chanted.

The fires crackled and rose.

She concentrated. Her eyes snapped open.

"Revenge..." she said to herself. "Why revenge? What have we done? That can't be all there is..please spirits tell me why they seek revenge."

The fires died down.

"No..why can't you help me?" Raye asked.

The fires didn't respond.

"Perhaps that means something too," Raye said. "Guess we'll have to figure out why they want revenge. But revenge for what?"

She stood up and headed for the door. She slid it open and found Rick standing in the yard.

"Rick..what brings you by," Raye said dismissing the fact that every time she opened a door someone was waiting for her.

"Uh..well…uh..my father kicked me out of the house..sort of...uh..actually my room doesn't exist exactly..uh..well..could I stay here...for a few days?"

"Rick you don't have to be nervous about asking," Raye said. "Sure you can."

"Motoki-san," Raye said peering into the kitchen.

"Yes, Raye-san," Motoki replied.

"Rick's going to be staying with us for a few days," Raye said.

"Ah..I see, then I will prepare more dinner," Motoki said and headed back into the kitchen.

"Nice guy," Rick muttered.


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241

Deep within SDF's science labs, two geniuses were hard at work.

"You ever wonder what you would be if you weren't a scientist?" Doctor Richter asked.

"Hmm..good question," Doctor Tomoe said. "I never thought about it much."

"I'd be a zoo keeper."

"Zoo keeper?"

"Sure, I could hang around animals, but not have to study them, just clean up."

"Well I guess that has some advantages," Tomoe said.

"I've always been fascinated by other forms of life."

"So why aren't you an animal scientist?" Tomoe asked.

"Because this pays more," Richter said. "And besides, how many famous zoologists do you know of?"

"None. So you're into being a mad scientist for fame?"

"Sure."

"I guess you've got it."

"Not enough of it. I still want a Nobel prize," Richter said.

"Don't we all?" Tomoe said.

"Bet you I'll get one first."

"I don't care."

"Aw..come on, friendly wager."

"No," Tomoe said.

"You're no fun," Richter said.

The doors opened and General Patterson walked in.

"How goes it?" Patterson asked.

"The research goes well, my colleague's mental health continues to decline," Tomoe said.

"Mad scientists always get more done anyway," Patterson said.

"Ah...I see I'm not alone in my belief in that philosophy," Richter said.

"You've already done enough damage Richter," Tomoe said.

"Honestly, how close are you to succeeding with the project?" Patterson asked.

"Honestly?" Tomoe asked. "We need six years."

"Six years?" Patterson said.

"Maybe five," Richter said.

"You know it that exactly?" Patterson asked.

"Yes, we've been afraid to let anyone know this," Tomoe said. "But we need some advancements to be made in other fields before we believe we can get all the components together for proper use of this energy. I mean we can make a couple of energy weapons like we did, but aside from that, forget shooting a rocket up into space with negaenergy."

"Not for five years anyway," Richter said.

"I see, well that should get some of the pressure off," Patterson said.

"Pressure?" The two scientists asked.

"Of course, every major power in the world wants to know what's going on," Patterson said. "They're afraid of this you know."

"And what have you been telling them?" Doctor Richter asked.

"Nothing," Patterson said with a grin. "But sooner or later they'll find out."

The two doctors glanced at each other.

"I suppose so," Tomoe said. "We will have to prove this project's importance and practicality to the world."

"Good luck," Patterson said.

An alarm began to go off.

"What's that," Tomoe said.

"Security alert, " Patterson said drawing his gun and heading for a phone.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Sir, someone's attacking, they're using some sort of energy weapons!" a soldier replied.

"Have you gotten a look at them?" he asked. "How many are there?"

"Three sir!"

"Three," Patterson said. "I'm on my way," he headed for the door.

"You two stay here, and secure the negaenergy!"

"Oh joy...it's started already," Tomoe muttered.

"Let the fun begin," Richter said.

"This is pathetic!" Guardian Earth said blasting several soldiers to the ground as the three scouts ran into the base. "Don't they have any form of defense?" he muttered.

"We cannot expect them to," Sailor Earth said. "What could they possibly use against us?"

A wave of energy flew down the hall at them.

They all ducked it and took up a fighting position.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'll have to skip my coffee break," Jaedite said standing in the hallway in front of them.

"You!" Guardian Moon said in surprise.

"What is your name warrior?" Guardian Earth said.

"Jaedite is my name, and you will soon come to fear it," Jaedite said launching another attack.

Sailor Earth swung her staff and blocked the energy.

"Jaedite is not your true name," Guardian Earth said. "Let us show you the truth."

"Hah!" Jaedite said. "Just try it!"

He unleashed another barrage.

The three scouts avoided it.

"He possesses a good deal of power," Sailor Earth said. "But I can sense he has limits."

"Indeed he must," Guardian Earth said.

"You should just head back the way you came," Jaedite said.

"I think not," Guardian Earth said.

As all this was occurring in a separate region of Tokyo sat the A.P.T. house.

"It was nice of the SDF to give my family free hotel rooms," Serena said.

"Yes I know," Amy said. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah I know, they can be a little crazy some time. My father's been known to lose his temper on occasion. You know what I don't like though...these scouts we're fighting, how could they possibly be who they say they are?"

"Well I don't know Serena, maybe we haven't been told the whole story."

"But how can there be a Guardian Moon? Just what's the deal with him? And that cranky Guardian Earth too?"

"I'm not sure Serena," Amy said.

"And why haven't we heard from them before?"

"All good questions," Amy said. "I hope we can find out the answers."

"I hate mysteries," Serena said. "It's bad enough when someone shows up bent on hurting or killing you, it's worse when you have no idea why, and even if they had a reason, it can't be a good one."

"That's probably true," Amy said.

"More fighting I guess," Serena said. "I really shouldn't be surprised."

"It's just something we have to do," Amy said.

"And how about that Raye huh?" Serena said. "Taking over like that."

"But Luna told her too."

"And where is Luna?"

"She went looking for Artemis."

"There's your answer right there," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Everything's going mad Amy, can't you tell?"

"I hadn't noticed," Amy said.

"Just you wait, you'll get swept up in it," Serena said.

"I hope not...but then again..maybe I've stumbled into it unwillingly."

"Oh..really?"

Amy sighed.

"Fraid so."

Guardian's Earth and Moon charged forward swinging their swords. Energy exploded from them. Jaedite stood his ground and blocked the attacks with an energy shield.

"You cannot keep this up!" Sailor Earth bellowed. "The negaenergy will consume you if you continue."

"Yeah, so..at least I'll be in control," Jaedite said unleashing a barrage of energy. Sailor Earth leapt forward and spun her staff, the energy hit a wall and dissipated.

The two Guardians launched another attack which smashed down the hallway. Jaedite flung an energy attack into it, but was hit and blasted down the hallway.

"Let's finish this!" Guardian Moon shouted charging forward.

"Just try it!" Jaedite said leaping up and firing off a shot of energy. Guardian Moon dived to the side of it and unleashed his own barrage. Jaedite blocked it and lunged forward, he truly was concerned about the negaenergy consuming him. Guardian Moon flipped out of the way of his attack and swung his sword through Jaedite. The former negaverse commander let out a shout. Guardian Earth charged forward and attacked quickly. Jaedite fell to the ground.

"It is now my turn," Sailor Earth said waving her staff.

Down the hall, Malichite and Zoisite watched from behind a corner.

"What should we do?" Zoisite asked.

"They are too powerful for us, I'm sure of that," Malichite said.

"But if we don't fight them, they'll trash this place," Zoisite said.

"Or best action would be to find Nephlite and the Sailor Scouts, then we would stand a chance," Malichite.

"Guess you're right there," Zoisite said.

"Unfortunately for Jaedite…"

"What are they doing to him?"

The two watched.

Sailor Earth's staff flashed and Jaedite was covered in light. Then his uniform changed.

"What is happening?" Zoisite said in surprise.

"I'm not sure, but it seems familiar some how," Malichite said.

Jaedite stood up wearing a dark black uniform. A short cape trailed behind him. A jagged sword sat in a scabbard at his side.

"That uniform," Zoisite said.

"That looks familiar, but never mind that now," Malichite said. "We have to get out of here."

Zoisite nodded and the two ducked down another hallway.

"You are no longer Jaedite," Sailor Earth said. "Instead regain your true name, Commander Jasen."

"Yes, I remember it now," Jaedite/ Jasen said. "I am meant to serve you."

Jasen bowed.

"Very good," Sailor Earth said.

"Now you can help us Jasen. We must destroy the evil energy that exists here," Guardian Earth said.

"As you wish," Jasen said.

"You know we're no match for them," Doctor Richter said huddling behind a hastily constructed barricade consisting of a table.

"That's no reason to just surrender," Doctor Tomoe said holding up one of his negaenergy rifles.

"When they come through that door, they're in for a surprise."

"You might also blow up the entire lab in the process," Richter said.

"So they're here to blow up the lab. We're here to blow up the lab, what's the difference?"

"Yes, but.."

"I don't see the issue," Tomoe said.

Richter sighed.

An energy blast blew the door open.

"Here they come!" Tomoe shouted and fired a shot. A rain of negaenergy missiles flew down from the ceiling at the four.

"Pathetic!" Jasen shouted. A wave of fire flew out from his hands and blew the missiles away.

"Banzai!" Doctor Tomoe shouted and started firing.

"You annoying scientist!" Jasen shouted and charged forward, within seconds he had knocked the two doctors to the ground.

"Impressive skill," Guardian Moon said.

"Now let's do what we came to do," Guardian Earth said and lifting up his sword he aimed at the lab equipment and various computers in the lab.

He let loose a barrage and blew them apart.

"You shouldn't mess around with this stuff!" Guardian Moon added and launched his own attack blowing apart more equipment.

A barrage of bullets came flying down the hall. Sailor Earth whirled and blocked them with a shield. General Patterson and a battalion of infantry stood at the other end of the hall.

"Jasen, get those two scientists!" Guardian Earth shouted.

Jasen pulled Tomoe and Richter.

"Now throw them out there!" Earth shouted. Tomoe and Richter were dumped into the hall.

"Let's finish this!" The four attackers sent a final barrage setting the lab aflame. They then blasted their way through the roof and disappeared.

General Patterson shouted an expletive.

"Get them a doctor!" he shouted quickly. "And someone put this fire out!"

An hour later…

"What a mess," Sailor Moon said wandering into the burnt out wreckage of the SDF's laboratory area.

"They destroyed the entire project," General Patterson said.

Darien rushed in.

"Oh..geez.." he said. "Is there anything left?"

"Cardboard box," Guardian Neptune said handing it in his direction.

"How are the doctors?" Darien asked.

"Just a little bruised," Patterson said. "Apparently they weren't the targets."

"But what are these guys after?" Jupiter said. "They attack us and now they attack here."

"I doubt it's a random attack," Mercury said. "They must have had a reason."

"Maybe it's all about contact with the negaverse," Saturn said. "You know, an attempt to get rid of the energy or something."

"I don't think it's something that beneficial," Uranus said.

"Besides, they seem only interested in objects, not people per se," Venus said.

"Whatever they're after they managed to destroy months of work," Patterson said. "Never mind the fact that we can't find any of the negaverse commanders anywhere."

"This is about revenge in some way," Mars said. "I know that."

"Did the fires tell you that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mars nodded.

"Revenge for what?" Jupiter asked. "We're the good guys."

"Perhaps there's something we did inadvertently," Mercury said.

"Like property damage you mean?" Pluto said.

"No need to bring that up," Neptune said.

"Speaking of which, how's my house coming?" Sailor Moon whispered to General Patterson.

"We're working as fast as we can," Patterson said. "Then again with this mess now, we may have to delay things."

"I understand," Sailor Moon said. "Is my family behaving itself?"

"Uh..more..or less," Patterson said.

"So much for this project," Darien muttered.

"Could be worse," Neptune said.

"How?" Darien wondered.

"There's no need to go into details, but if you think that, you'll feel better."

"I guess so," Darien said. "But I'm out of another job."

"Maybe you're just not the working type."

"What?"

"Sure, maybe you should stay home, do the household chores, let Serena bring in the bacon."

"Serena?" Darien said and then started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny," Sailor Moon said.

"Nothing," the two replied quickly.

"I bet you're behind this is some way Neptune," Sailor Moon growled.

"Hey, he's the one laughing," Neptune said and hurried off.

"It was nothing really," Darien said.

"It had better have been," Sailor Moon said. "You don't want me getting angry right now."

"Why?"

"Because you just don't."

Darien backed off.

Later.

"Hi Mikey!" Alina said.

"About that name," Mike said.

"I thought you wanted me to call you that," Alina said.

"I've…reconsidered."

"Oh," Alina said a bit confused. "You still love me don't you?"

"Sure, sure, just the name, I don't know it bothers me."

"All right Mike, I'll listen to you," Alina said. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I thought we'd go see that movie you wanted to see," Mike said.

"Oh, that's great," Alina said giving him a hug. Mike grinned slightly. "You'll like this one, it's a wonderful romantic comedy."

"Sure," Mike said. "Romantic comedy, the wave of the future."

Alina grinned.

"Now don't get like that yet," Alina said. "Save it for after the movie."

Mike grinned.

The two headed down the sidewalk. Something rustled in the bushes beyond and out popped Mina's head.

"So.." she said to herself. "Going to see a movie are they? We'll see about that!"

She began to cackle.

"No I'm overdoing this I can see. Bad idea."

Blocks away…

"So..you ever think this is going to end?" Lita asked.

"I try to be optimistic," Steve said and bit into a french fry.

"You'd think there'd only be so much evil in the universe, then again, these new scouts aren't evil."

"They aren't?"

"No, I'm sure of it, I was talking to Raye about it. And I sensed it too, they have contempt for us, yes, they'll ambush us, but they don't do it because of being evil, it's something different."

"So they hate us, but with a good reason, at least to them?" Steve asked.

"That's what I'm thinking," Lita said. "I mean, they're different from most of the enemies we've faced. They're erratic. You see how they attacked SDF headquarters, they don't seem to have a clear objective."

"Maybe they do and this is all part of it," Steve said.

"That's a possibility too," Lita said. "But figuring that out is best left to the brains. I just want to set them straight."

"Me too," Steve said. "Say..Lita.."

Steve trailed off.

"Yes.." Lita said.

"I was wondering if you had some free time.."

"Yeah?"

"Well could you teach me what you've learned about that whole spiritual stuff?"

"You really want to learn about it?" Lita asked.

"Sure, it's interesting, and it's improved your fighting skill, maybe I could use skills like that."

"I guess it can't hurt. Sure, I can teach you, but it takes time."

"I've got the time," Steve said.

"Then so have I," Lita said.

"That's good," Steve said.

And in a movie theater, Mike and Alina sat close to each other watching the movie.

Mike suppressed a sneer to the actions on the screen.

How have I put up with this for so long? He asked himself. This stuff is terrible and the jokes are so uncreative. And I don't particularly care whether these two get together or stay together or not, I'd prefer to watch a carrot sit motionless on the screen then watch this.

"What are you thinking about?" Alina asked quietly.

"You really don't want to know," Mike replied and sighed.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, nothing. Better watch the movie, it's probably the best part."

"Half an hour in?"

"It's only been half an hour?" Mike said in surprise.

"SHUSH!" several others said.

Mike sighed again.

Look at that. What's he doing? Mina wondered sitting in the back of the theater. They better not be snuggling!

Elsewhere at the A.P.T. house….

"That printer has been going for hours," Amy said sticking her head into Greg's room.

"I've been printing out my novel so I can proofread it," Greg said.

"That's great, soon you'll be finished," Amy said.

"Yeah and then we'll see if anyone would want to publish it," Greg said.

"I'm sure they won't be able to resist," Amy said.

"That's not what I hear. Getting published isn't easy," Greg said. "But I'll give it a try anyway."

"That's the spirit," Amy said. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

She then ducked back out and headed downstairs.

My brother the author. It has a nice ring to it, I guess. She thought innocently.

She also noticed Serena lying upside down on the couch. Her head lay on the floor and the rest of her body stuck upward.

"Serena? Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"I thought maybe I could understand the world better from down here," Serena said.

"This must be serious then," Amy said with concern.

"I know, anyway, I just don't get it. It's bad enough we have to fight off these bad guys, but why can't they stay out of our personal lives," Serena said.

"I guess it's been rough on your end," Amy said sitting beside Serena.

"Rough? That's just the beginning of it!" Serena said bolting up, the shift of weight pushed her against the couch.

"Yikes," she said.

Amy stood up quickly as the couch flipped over bringing Serena with it. She stumbled to the floor and fell to the ground.

"You all right?" Amy said quickly.

"Never better," Serena muttered standing up.

Amy sighed.

"I guess we should talk," she said.

"Break on through to the other side," Serena muttered.

"What?" Amy asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Serena moaned. "I want some cereal."

"We had best get you some then," Amy said urgently.

Elsewhere…

"Something wrong?" Alina asked.

"Why would you think that?" Mike asked.

"You haven't touched your food."

"I must have made some sort of contact, maybe brushed it with my finger," Mike said.

"That's not what I meant, Mike is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, it's not like I'm cheating on you or anything."

"Oh..then you're not?"

"Not in any way at all," Mike said.

"Then what's bothering you?" Alina asked.

"The world can be a crazy place," Mike said.

"Don't I know it, but you're acting strangely."

"I always.."

"No, I mean really strangely..beyond you."

"So I'm in a rut, it's not a big deal," Mike said

"I wish I could believe that, come on Mike, talk to me," Alina said.

"It's just a matter of getting out of the rut that's all."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh that's a good question, the way always changes each time I have to do it."

"This has happened before?"

"Sure, it's just one of the symptoms of being Mike."

"Oh, how sad," Alina said.

Mike sighed.

"Amy..why can't they leave us alone?" Serena asked.

"It's hard to accept I know."

"Everyone else has it pretty easy, sure an enemy will stop by their house occasionally for a sneak attack…but me and Darien…all we do is suffer. You remember don't you? He was nearly killed defending me twice, and that was just when Beryl was around. Then he lost his memory again, and how do you think that made me feel?"

"I know.."

"And then it just got worse, he flies here, he flies there, he gets ambushed, his work gets messed up…he suffers. Why. It's bad enough that I have to deal with it, but why him too?"

"You'll both get through it," Amy said.

"I'm sick of getting through it. It's not fair. I've fought the enemies, I've been willing, but this goes too far."

"But Serena, look at all you've accomplished, you've freed the galaxy from evil, at least some very strong evils. These are the scouts, we can reason with them and then you can restore all those lives you've taken, you know like you wanted."

Serena began to sob.

"And at what cost Amy? Darien's life is slowly being ruined."

"No it isn't. He's managing. He'll be fine."

"How can he be fine? Every time it looks like he's getting somewhere, in comes the bad guys!"

"It can't keep going like this forever."

"It has for over three years," Serena said. "I can't take it. I want it to end. Why can't they just leave us alone. I'll fight them, all they want, but just let me live my life."

"That's unfortunately not the way they work," Amy said.

"Guess not," Serena said.

Miles away in a secluded apartment complex….

"Jaedite is now with them," Nephlite asked.

"Yes," Malichite said. "I have no doubt they will use the same powers on us."

"But why?" Zoisite said. "What are we to them?"

"At the moment we are the enemy," Nephlite said. "Let's make that clear to them."

"What did you have in mind?" Malichite said.

"If anyone should know how to set a trap, it should be us," Nephlite said with a grin.

"It should be a good trap though," Malichite said.

"Yes, not like the ones we used to come up with," Zoisite said.

The three nodded and headed off to plan their next move.


	242. Chapter 242

242:

It was 8 A.M. at the A.P.T. house. Amy was slowly sipping on some tea and glancing at the morning paper. Greg sat across from her eating his breakfast.

"The yen's down again," she said.

"Hmm..never much cared for each nation having its own currency," Greg replied.

"I got it!" came a shout from upstairs.

"I hope she's got something good," Greg said.

"Me too," Amy said.

Serena leapt over the railing of the stairs and dropped to the ground. She jumped into the kitchen.

"I've got it!" she said.

"What have you got Serena?" Amy asked.

"Wait..," Serena said and dashed to the refrigerator. "I need to recharge."

She pulled out a loaf of bread and began to eat off it.

"Now..here's what I've got," Serena said. "A plan!"

She said excitedly.

"It's good that you're enthusiastic about it," Greg said.

"No, don't you see? It's perfect, I'm going to cheer myself up by cheering up everyone," Serena said. "You know like I always do."

"Serena do you remember the last time we tried to do that?" Amy asked. "It didn't go well."

"Sure it did, aside from the mess," Serena said. "So I'm going to go out and use the old Serena charm to make my mark on the city."

"That's good Serena," Amy said. "But are you sure this is the way?"

"Amy, are you saying I shouldn't help people?" Serena asked.

"No, not at all," Amy said. "I just meant that things can be a little weird when you actively go out trying to help people."

"Oh..you mean how it goes smoother when I just stumble into it," Serena said.

"To be honest..." Amy began.

"It doesn't matter," Serena said. "Because I'm going anyway!"

She pulled off another piece of bread and chewed it.

"Now there we go," she said. "I've gotta get dressed."

She hurried back up stairs.

"Looks like we're going to have to keep an eye on her," Amy said.

"Unless we want to feel someway responsible for the consequences, guess you're right," Greg said.

"It worries me when she gets like this," Amy said.

"If it works.." Greg said.

"But it doesn't work…right?" Amy said.

"Oh. I've had trouble figuring her out," Greg said.

"What makes you think that figuring her out is even possible?" Amy asked.

"All right!" Serena said sliding back into the room.

"Let's roll," she said.

"This early?" the two asked.

"Of course," Serena said. "Gotta go while the spirit's with me."

Greg and Amy shrugged.

"We're coming," They said.

Miles away at the National Diet…

"Just who is this menace?" Prime Minister Coral asked.

"We're not exactly sure yet," General Nagumo said.

"And what are the scouts going to do about it?" Coral asked.

"They are still feeling the enemy out," General Patterson said.

"Feeling them out? There are eighteen of them!" Coral said.

"It's not that simple," Patterson said. "Many of the scouts are elsewhere."

"Doing what?"

"They do have lives aside from being scouts," Patterson said.

"So what? This city's in danger, the scouts should get their priorities straight," Coral said.

"Why don't you tell them that?" Patterson asked.

"I would if I could," Coral said.

"We're all making our best effort," General Nagumo said.

"I should hope so," Coral said. "All right, thank you," She growled."

The two generals saluted and headed out.

"She's mad," Patterson said.

"That I gathered," Nagumo said. "Have you seen the other negaverse commanders?"

"Stanton called me, but he didn't say what his next move was."

The two passed by the outer office of the Prime Minister and found a slick looking man standing at the front desk.

"And you are sir?" the secretary was asking.

"Prescott Chambers, United Nations Ambassador," the man said.

"Ah yes, the Prime Minister can see you now," the secretary said.

"Thank you," Thomas said.

Nagumo and Patterson watched the ambassador head down the hall.

They glanced at each other and then headed out of the office.

"I bet I know why he's here," Nagumo said.

"Yeah," Patterson said. "Still this is the last thing we need."

"Agreed," Nagumo said.

And across the city at a travel agency.

"I don't understand this concept," Rubeus said looking at the brochure.

"We've been at this for months, what don't you understand?" Catsie said.

"Why take this boat, when you could just fly down there?" Rubeus asked. "I mean, the boat costs more and is slower…"

"No Rubeus, that's a cruise ship, it's supposed to be a nicer trip then a plane is," Catsie said. "Why hasn't this come up before?"

"I've been handling airlines remember, this just caught my eye. And what primitive air travel it is too," Rubeus said.

"Well, I guess," Catsie said. "Anyway, people like to go on cruises."

"It's stupid if you ask me, don't they worry about pirates?" Rubeus asked.

"There aren't really that many pirates out there," Catsie said.

"Hmm...still, how well armed are these cruise ships?"

"They aren't warships. They don't have weaponry."

"Then how can one expect to relax on board? When at any moment an enemy warship could appear…" Rubeus said.

"I don't know," Catsie said and sighed. "That really isn't the point."

"Ehh..you'll never catch me on one of those things," Rubeus muttered.

"What's going on here?" Bertie asked.

"Nothing important, I can assure you," Catsie said.

"Ehh...this civilization is doomed to fail," Rubeus said.

"Because of cruise ships?" Catsie said and sighed.

"Cruise ships?" Bertie asked. "Sorry I asked. Rubeus get with the program."

"I don't think I'll ever fully understand this planet," Rubeus said.

And in the inner office, Diamond was staring at a graph on the wall.

"So what does this mean exactly?" he asked.

"It means we've made a profit," Sapphire said.

"That's good," Diamond said.

"The problem is we're not making enough of one," Sapphire said.

"To do what?" Diamond asked.

"To afford to keep living in those apartments we have," Sapphire said.

"How'd that happen?" Diamond asked.

"I'm not sure," Sapphire said. "But then again we're not business experts."

"Then we must find a business expert and have him explain it to us," Diamond said. "Better yet possess one and get him over here."

"Diamond, we can't just possess him," Sapphire said.

"Good point, old habits ey...so what do we do?"

"We could hire a professional to analyze what we're doing."

"That's some job, just wait around for someone to call up and say 'analyze us'," Diamond said.

"It's the way things are done," Sapphire said.

"All right, then we'll do that," Diamond said.

"I'll find one."

"Right Sapphire, but remember what happens if you should fail me..."

"What?" Sapphire asked.

Diamond started laughing.

Sapphire sighed and headed out the door. He found the rest of the Dark Moon contingent having an argument.

"Now look," Rubeus said. "If a missile or alternatively, an energy blast is flying at an airplane, it can move out of the way."

He visualized this by banking a model airplane out of the way.

"But a cruise ship…" he said putting a ceramic boat on the table. "…will take the hit! Now what's safer?"

"Rubeus, we don't base travel arrangements on tactical concerns!" Avery said.

"Why not?" Rubeus said.

"The customers don't care about that, they just want a good time," Emerald chimed in.

"Yeah, both forms of travel are pretty safe," Prisma said. "Haven't you seen the statistics?"

"Show me these statistics," Rubeus said.

"Here," Prisma said and tossed him a paper.

"Ah hah! Pirate attacks!" Rubeus said looking through it.

"One!" Prisma shouted back.

"Would you have wanted to be on that ship?" Rubeus asked.

The conversation degraded into an argument between the five women and Rubeus over the whole concept of vacations.

Sapphire watched in surprise.

In a separate neighborhood…

"That's a good job there," Mr. Fujimori said staring at his damaged house. Rick stood silently at his side.

"I always thought you were the one who wouldn't cause this type of damage," his father said.

"I didn't. I was on the roof at the time," Rick said.

"That doesn't explain it! You started it."

"Kano started it."

"No, you started it."

"Maybe."

"You did," his father said. "Now listen, I've been thinking about other things, like that girl of yours."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you 'yeah so?' me..I'm your father and I'm also the man, now listen, I don't like the way this relationship is going…you living over there."

"What? I moved over there because the house was trashed."

"And how do I know the trashing of the house was not an elaborate ploy to get me to let you live over there?"

"It wasn't," Rick said in surprise.

"I can't be sure," his father said. "You move back here right away. And I don't want you seeing that girl."

"WHAT?" Rick said in shock.

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"Because she's not right for you."

"And how do you know!"

"I have a sense about these things."

"You do not, what are you even talking about!" Rick shouted.

"See..she's brainwashed you."

"Are you even thinking straight, you have no right to say this," Rick said.

"Wanna fight?" his father said.

"You bet," Rick said.

"Then prepare to taste, smell, and feel defeat," his father said.

The two faced off.

Mr. Fujimori shot forward, Rick dodged the attack and kneed his father in the stomach, he then threw him to the ground.

"Now...what were you saying?" Rick asked. His father leapt up and tackled him.

"HAH! See look how I got ya!" he said. "She's wrong for you!"

"You're full of it!" Rick said rolling away.

"Am I!" his father shouted throwing a kick. Rick dodged it.

"I don't know what you find wrong with her, just tell me!" Rick said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you want her too much, no woman's worth that."

"Are you kidding!" Rick said throwing a punch.

"Yeah!" Mr. Fujimori said and blocked it flinging Rick to the ground.

"You better get yourself straight," his father said. "Now we're going to go move you out of there."

"You're going to have to beat me to a pulp before I'll agree."

"Oh..really? Well then..if I have to."

"What's your problem anyway!" Rick shouted.

"How can I honestly believe you're serious about a girl at your age!"

"I have my reasons. Reasons you couldn't understand!"

"I'll bet! You're just deluding yourself. She's a good friend that's all, and I think you're all confused."

"Oh I'm confused!" Rick shouted. "What about you! And besides if she was a good friend, what would be wrong with seeing her?"

"You've got problems!"

"You idiot!" Rick shouted and punched his father again. "I won't lose to you," Rick said.

"You don't have the skills not to," his father said with a grin.

In the city streets.

"What a slow day," Serena moaned. "Doesn't anyone need help around here?"

Amy and Greg said nothing.

"I know," Serena said. "I'll swing by the playground. There's always kids picking on other kids. Serena the self esteem builder will show them!"

She hurried off.

Amy and Greg sighed and followed.

"It's not that I don't understand what she's doing, but Serena is Serena," Amy said.

"She uses a little too much enthusiasm if you ask me," Greg said.

"Almost euphoria…"

"Uh huh.."

"I just can't believe this is a proper emotional response to the stress she's under."

"I agree," Greg said.

Serena slid to a stop.

"What's going on in there?" she said and peered in a window.

"Isn't this the Dark Moon's travel agency?" Greg asked.

"Uh huh," Amy said.

"Looks like they're arguing about something," Serena said.

"Serena, maybe we should just leave this to them," Amy said.

"No, that would be neglecting my duty," Serena said and hurried in the door.

"I've got a real bad feeling about this," Greg said.

"Hey everyone!" Serena said. "What's the problem?"

"Rubeus is an idiot!" the five women shouted.

"Ah..." Serena said. "And uh..why is that?"

"I'm am merely looking out for the customers safety," Rubeus said.

"We have work to do you know," Sapphire said.

"This is important Sapphire," Rubeus said. "Look at the tactical inadequacies.."

"They're cruise ships!" the five women shouted back.

"Ah..a challenge," Serena said.

"It's just like a black hole," Amy muttered.

"Only without the dangerous X-rays being emitted," Greg moaned.

"But still with the strong pull into the abyss," Amy said.

"The strong pressure compacting matter into nothingness," Greg said.

"Maybe we should run," Amy said.

"She might need someone to pull her out," Greg said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to make such a sacrifice," Amy said.

"Strange how all sense of morals goes out the window at this point."

"Actually I've done some research into the concept."

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Yes, it has some fascinating information on emotional responses such as these," Amy replied.

"I'll have to read it, it sounds interesting."

"It is. It's a groundbreaking piece of work into the field."

"I can always go for that kind of thing," Greg said.

"I wonder how the argument's going," Amy said. The two looked back at the group.

"Well of course it could be dangerous, but so is a walk down the street for me," Serena said. "Come on, the chances of being attacked by pirates are just the same as me being ambushed by some hideous enemy monster."

"But that happens all the time," Rubeus said.

"Actually, what did I mean by all this?" Serena asked. "Oh wait..no what I meant was that the chances of being attack on a ship are small compared to the chance of me being ambushed by a monster, that's it."

"Serena, are you sure?" Prisma asked.

"Look Rubeus, if I were someone going on a cruise I'd be more afraid of the evil forces trying to invade planet Earth, then some eyepatch wearing…parrot on the shoulder carryin... "argh saying" guy with a beard!" Serena said.

"Well put," everyone else said.

"Now come on, you shouldn't argue," Serena said.

"Especially over something like this," Amy and Greg quickly added.

"They started it," Rubeus said. "I'm just not going to sell anyone a cruise."

"You don't have to," the women said.

"I just have to wonder if it's morally right for anyone to sell a ticket on these undefended sitting ducks."

Everyone sighed.

"Ah..Serena," Diamond said emerging from his office with a cup of wine in his hand. "Welcome." he added and began to laugh.

"Hi," Serena said with some slight concern.

"Say, what is going on out here anyway?" Diamond asked.

"I was merely.." Rubeus began before being tackled by the women.

"We were discussing uh...something.." Emerald said. "It's not important though."

"Ah..I see," Diamond said.

"I'm sure everyone has work to do," Sapphire quickly added.

"Yes!" they all said and returned to their desks.

"So what brings you by Serena?" Diamond asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Serena said. "You know, thought I'd stop in."

"Ah..well as you can see, we're doing fine even after all these long months," Diamond said. "Except for that little lack of profits thing."

Greg and Amy glanced at each other.

"Hah! You know what I found in one of the closets," Diamond said.

He held up a human shaped crystal figurine. It was obviously a left over dark energy object from the original Dark Moon's attack on the city.

"I wonder what we were going to use these for," he said.

"Uh...can I have that.." Amy said quickly.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

"It's uh...uh..beautiful," Serena added sliding up to it. "We girls we love this kind of thing. I mean you don't know what it is right?"

"I guess, sure, here," Diamond said and handed it to them.

"Uh..good," Serena said. "Thanks, gotta go!"

The three hurried out.

"I uh..don't think we should leave this thing lying around," Serena said.

"What is it?" Greg said.

"These kind of things were used to unleash the dark energy here, we don't know what it's capable of doing," Amy said.

"That's just great. I set out to help people and this happens," Serena said.

"Serena, you know this happens every time you try this," Amy said.

"I didn't think life was that simply constructed," Serena said. "Now what do we do with this thing?"

"I guess we should use our scout powers to destroy it," Amy said.

"Good idea," Serena said.

Back at the travel agency.

"I wonder just what that thing was," Diamond said.

"It was an odd statue wasn't it," Sapphire said.

"They obviously liked it," Diamond said.

Seconds later a massive burst of energy smashed into the front of the building blasting the doors inward and throwing most of the dark moon contingent to the ground. Four figures leapt in the front and started launching energy attacks.

"Take them down!" Guardian Earth shouted.

"A surprise attack ey!" Diamond shouted and launched a counter attack.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"

The attack flew out at the figurine and slammed into it. The figurine remained intact and lying on the ground.

"What?" Mercury said.

"Saturn Blade of Galaxies," Saturn shouted. The attack smashed into the crystal and dissipated.

"Moon Sword," Sailor Moon said and moved towards it. She swung her sword down at it. A blast of energy came up and hit her, knocking her back.

"This is a problem," Sailor Mercury said.

"I'm so glad we found this," Sailor Moon said.

The three heard an explosion.

"What's that?" Sailor Moon muttered.

"It was coming from near the Dark Moon agency," Mercury said.

"Great," Sailor Moon said.

"Saturn watch the statue, Sailor Moon we should go check out that explosion!" Mercury said.

"Right," Sailor Moon said and the two Sailor Scouts leapt off.

"Great," Saturn said staring at the apparently indestructible figurine.

Energy flew across the travel agency. The three scouts and Jasen attacked madly, the eight dark moon members returned fire using all they had.

The energy exploded blasting both sides backward. The dark moon group hit the far wall, but it began to crumble.

"This is not the place to fight!" Sapphire said and the group all hurried out the back door. A massive energy burst blew at them. They all dived out of the way as it blew the far wall apart. The building collapsed.

The eight dark moon soldiers waited for their opponents' next move.

Rick dodged his father's latest attack.

"I can't believe you're treating me like this!" he shouted.

"Respect your elders!" his father shouted back. The two connected and stumbled back.

"You know you could have talked to me about this," Rick said. "We could have discussed this instead of this misguided proclamation!"

"That's what you think this is?" his father asked. "Well aren't you just the man then?"

"Shut up!" Rick shouted unleashing a spin kick.

"I know better!" his father said and leapt right into it, knocking Rick to the ground. Rick countered and rolled away. The two charged at each other and passed each hitting the other. They spun.

"So you really want to go out on me do ya?" his father said.

Rick faced him and then paused as his communicator went off in his head.

"No more," he said and hurried off.

"Where are you going!" His father shouted and chased after him.

"We'll finish this later," Rick said disappearing the brush.

"He's not getting away that easily!" His father shouted.

"This is becoming more of a chore than I expected!" Guardian Earth shouted diving out of the way of multiple energy attacks.

"Ehh..we can take them!" Guardian Moon shouted and unleashed a barrage at the four sisters.

"Mercury! FRIGID TSUNAMI!"

The blue blast shot through the air and smashed into Guardian Moon slamming him into the ground

"The Sailor Scouts," Guardian Earth said and whirled unleashing his own attack at Sailor Mercury. It connected and flung her to the pavement.

Sailor Moon leapt off of a rooftop.

"What am I doing?" She screeched as she dove at Guardian Earth.

He leapt out of the way. She crashed to the ground.

"OUCH!" She shouted.

Guardian Earth whirled towards her, sword drawn.

"Not today!" came a shout. Tuxedo Mask leapt to the ground swinging his battle staff, Guardian Earth barely blocked it.

"Out of my way!" he shouted firing off a barrage that threw Tuxedo Mask into Sailor Moon. The two fell to the ground.

"Now let's settle this!" he shouted.

"I couldn't agree more!" Malichite said dropping to the ground. Nephlite and Zoisite followed.

"Come and get it," Sailor Jupiter said as the other sailor scouts appeared in the street.

"It's time for the pain you're going to feel…..yeah…take this pain!" Guardian Neptune said menacingly.

"Indeed," Guardian Earth said. "I guess we will decide something today."

Guardian Moon and Sailor Earth stood ready beside him. Jasen readied himself.

The various other forces stood ready for the battle to begin.

"Any more surprises?" Guardian Earth asked with a grin. "Hmm..but there's still a few missing. Where's Guardian Uranus? I had so hoped to settle this with everyone."

"He'll be along, I think you should be more worried about the rest of us," Guardian Pluto said.

"I quite agree," Nephlite said. "Do you have any idea of the force your facing?"

"I have the advantage of knowing exactly what I'm facing," Guardian Earth said. "You on the other hand do not know the limits to our power."

"I'm growing awfully sick of you three," Sailor Moon said. "You show up here, wearing the clothes, and bearing the name of true heroes, and instead you use your powers for evil."

"On the contrary," Guardian Earth said. "You should ask yourself just who your allies are."

"Hmm..could he be referring to us?" Nephlite said.

"You have lost your way Sailor Moon," Guardian Earth said.

"What?" Sailor Moon said.

A flash exploded from Sailor Earth's staff. Everyone was blinded.

"What is this!" Malichite shouted.

The flash cleared.

The dark moon family lay on the ground heavily wounded.

"This is just the beginning," Guardian Earth said.

"We'll see!" Guardian Pluto said rushing forward. The scouts followed.

"Hah!" Guardian Moon said and unleashed a wave of energy at them. Several avoided it and launched their own attacks.

Nephlite fired a blast of energy from his hands which smashed into the ground in front of Guardian Earth..

"Let's deal with this annoyance," Malichite said.

"Sorry, you've got me to deal with," Jasen said flying at them. The three former negaverse commanders avoided him and turned to face their former ally.

Chaos ensued. The Sailor and Guardian scouts engaged Sailor Earth and Guardian Moon. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stood facing Guardian Earth. The leader of the rogue scouts grinned.

"What's a matter? Are you afraid to attack?" Guardian Earth asked.

"I'm more interested in why you're doing this!" Sailor Moon said. "But if you keep this up I will fight you."

"A true warrior would already be battling me," Guardian Earth said.

"There's more to life then fighting," Sailor Moon said.

"You should remember that when you fight there will be consequences," Guardian Moon said.

"I know," Sailor Moon said. "Do you? I've saved peoples lives, all you seem to want to do is destroy."

"We must protect this planet from the likes of you," Guardian Earth said.

"What?" Sailor Moon said in surprise. "Protect it from me?"


	243. Chapter 243

243:

"You are weak Sailor Moon, you are still unprepared to deal with the true dangers you face," Guardian Earth said. "I am surprised you have survived this long. I will fight you now, whether you like it or not."

"Get ready Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said tensing.

"I guess I have no choice," Sailor Moon said.

Rick raced down the street hurriedly making his way towards the Dark Moon travel agency. He was also frantically looking for a place to transform.

There are just so many people around. He thought. And as if I didn't have enough problems. He had no doubt however that he needed to get to the battle, regardless of his personal problems. He couldn't justify not going, not to himself anyway.

He finally slid down a hill and under an aqueduct. He ducked under a bridge and pulled out his power stick.

Someone still might see me, but I'm running out of time here.

"Uranus Star Power!" he shouted and transformed. Soon he was leaping back up through the streets towards the battle.

What he didn't know is that his father was standing on the bridge watching him go.

"All right I'm going in!" Guardian Neptune shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Venus shouted.

"Trust me!" Neptune said and leapt off a rooftop sword drawn.

Guardian Moon leapt out of the way and fired off a quick blast of his own. Neptune back flipped out of the way and then let loose a sword blast. Guardian Moon sidestepped it barely, while avoiding other scout attacks in the process.

"You're mine!" Neptune shouted.

"What are you talking about!" Guardian Moon shouted and flung a full attack at Neptune. The attacks connected flinging the scout a block down the street. Moon whirled only to be hit in the head with a punch from Guardian Pluto followed up by Venus's love chain wrapping around him and tugging him awkwardly into Jupiter's Oak Evolution attack.

Moon was blasted backwards. He spun and unleashed another attack into the three before falling to one knee.

Sailor Earth was having other problems. Sailor Mars was weaving in and out launching hand to hand attacks, and not giving her a chance to fight back. Guardian Saturn and a weakened Sailor Mercury were looking for openings.

"You didn't see this coming!" Mars said throwing a spin kick. Sailor Earth ducked. Guardian Earth leapt into the air and swung his sword catching Mars completely by surprise, before jumping away. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask raced after him.

Sailor Earth took the chance and blasted Mars with an energy wave.

"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!" Saturn shouted leaping forward. Sailor Earth spun her staff and knocked the attack back towards him. Saturn leapt over the attack and drew his sword swinging towards her. Sailor Earth blocked the attack with her staff and the two began to parry.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted launching her attack.

"Fraid not," Guardian Earth said blasting it away with his sword. Tuxedo Mask leapt at an angle and came around launching roses.

Guardian Earth swung around his cape, flew through the air and knocked the roses down.

"He's good," Sailor Moon said in shock.

"No time for compliments," Tuxedo Mask said and the two continued their pursuit.

In the air above Jasen was keeping the three negaverse generals very occupied.

"Jeez..this isn't working!" Zoisite said diving out of the way of another attack.

"It would help if we knew how to work together," Nephlite said.

"Unfortunately we have little time to learn," Malichite said.

"Hah! I am more than a match for you!" the former Jaedite said swinging his sword.

"And he was such a loser when he was with Beryl too," Zoisite muttered swiping at him with an ice sword.

"Let me try something, cover me," Nephlite said.

Zoisite and Malichite threw their attacks. Jasen avoided them. Suddenly twelve more Nephlite's appeared in the air.

"This stupid trick," Zoisite muttered.

"HAH!" The Nephlite's said and dived in. Jasen moved to leap out of the way of them, but was hit by the real Nephlite dropping in on him from above.

"I've gotten better at utilizing such abilities!" Nephlite shouted blasting Jasen to the ground.

"Zoi!" Zoisite shouted throwing a barrage of her pink petal shaped energy at Jasen knocking him further.

"Now I will really show him!" Malichite said forming a ball of dark energy.

"Be careful Malichite," Zoisite said. "Don't let the energy consume you!"

"I'll be fine once I blast him into atoms," Malichite said.

"No..we can't kill him," Zoisite said.

"I know, I know, just let me handle this!" Malichite said and shot his energy ball towards Jasen.

"Aww..geez," Jasen and moved to dodge it only to get clipped by the attack anyway and sent plummeting to the ground.

Guardian Saturn reeled as he was his in the head with Sailor Earth's staff.

"You'd be wise to respect my abilities!" she shouted.

Saturn moved to block her next attack.

"Uranus Flame of Desire!" came a shout. Uranus leapt straight at Moon and connected from nearly point blank range.

She was blasted backwards, but as she spun an attack flew out at her.

"Watch it!" Saturn said pushing Uranus away quickly before being slammed into a nearby tree.

"You guys just don't quit!" Uranus shouted drawing his sword.

"Hmm..this is getting ugly," Guardian Earth said dodging more attacks. He flipped open a wrist communicator.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted.

"Understood," Sailor Earth moaned and her staff glowed.

"What's she doing!" Uranus said.

Guardian Moon fired an energy blast. Uranus dived out of the way.

In a flash the three scouts and Jasen disappeared.

"Great they can teleport too," Sailor Moon muttered.

"Well at least we beat them," Tuxedo Mask said.

"For how long?" Sailor Moon said. "And look at all the damage."

She wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"You all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Moon just hugged him.

Luna crept down an alley, glancing hurriedly from side to side as she did so.

I hate these alleys, you never know when they might be inhabited by one of those cat gangs. What a mess that was. Someone should really do something about them. Maybe they have already, it's been several years.

Where is Artemis? If he was in trouble he would have called wouldn't he? Yes of course he would have. So what is he thinking? I hope he's not...this is annoying having to track him down like this. Just where has he gone!

Something rattled. She stopped quickly and starred waiting for whatever was there to emerge. A figure leapt out from behind a box and landed in front of her. It was a cat, white, yes, but not Artemis. This cat was twice as large, had fangs, and dark black stripes running all across it. It screeched at her.

"This is all I need," Luna said and turned to run.

She dashed back down the alley.

She heard something whiz by her ear. She dived to the side and whirled. The cat still stood at the end of the alley, but it was standing upright and its paws were glowing.

"WHAT in the world?" Luna shouted in shock.

Back at the Dark Moon Travel Agency…

"Well this is a wonderful sight here," Chief Kino muttered leaning against his car. "I mean jeez...how much property damage we got here?"

"Looks like several hundred thousand at least," Deputy Chief Shinobu Ozaki said looking at the damage.

"You'd think they could go out and fight in a field or something," Chief Kino muttered.

"That makes the most sense Chief, but it seems those rogue scouts were after the people who worked here," Detective Tsumura said.

"Ah..I see," the Chief said. "Any idea why?"

"Nope," Tsumura said.

"This doesn't fit," Deputy Chief Ozaki said. "I mean, a girl's house, the SDF labs, now a travel agency. Just what do they want?"

"We can look into it," Tsumura said.

"No, I'm going to investigate this personally," Chief Kino said.

"You sure?" Tsumura asked.

"Certain," Kino said. Ozaki and Tsumura shared a glance. Their wonder was broken up by Detective Ozaki emerging from his car.

"Sorry, traffic was terrible…oh look at this," he said glancing at the scene. "Hmm…guess this is yet another day where I get to be glad I'm not Chief anymore."

Kino glanced at him. Detective Ozaki chuckled.

Luna raced down the street now pursued by the energy flinging cat.

Fortunately I'm faster than he is. She thought and rounded a corner. She skidded to a stop as another cat leapt in front of her. It growled and its eyes went red.

"Another one!" she shouted and dived out of the way of the cat's attack.

"This is getting out of hand," she thought and raced down the street again. I really don't need this kind of stress right now.

Back at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"A tough battle was it?" Urawa Motoki asked.

"Incredibly," Rick replied.

"Raye will recover with some rest though."

"Yeah," Rick said.

"You are disturbed by something."

"It's personal."

"I understand," Motoki said.

"Look I gotta go, watch over her will you?"

"Of course," Motoki said.

Rick got up and headed for the steps, turning back for a minute and then walking down.

Now I get to face my father again. This should be fun. He sighed.

Back at the A.P.T. house…

"I hate this Darien," Serena said.

"I know," he replied with a calm smile.

"All my friends hurt, and this time I couldn't even do anything."

"We kept Guardian Earth from doing more damage."

"But he got Raye bad, while we were fighting him," Serena said.

"It happens," Darien said. "We did our best."

"Sometimes telling myself that doesn't even begin to help. Why do they insist on fighting! Why is it so necessary, and these are scouts too. You heard what he said. He thinks he right in what he's doing, whatever it is."

"I know," Darien said. "We just have to do what we can."

"Why don't they ever listen to reason? We've dealt with enemies more reasonable than this and they were out to dominate the galaxy."

"How do we know these three aren't out to do worse."

"They're not, I know that," Serena said. "And Raye says they're out for revenge. This is more complex then it seems. I know it."

"How exactly?"

"It's just the way things are going. That's what gets to me. I know these three have deeper feelings inside, yet they don't show them,"

"Serena, you're making a lot of assumptions."

"No, I'm never wrong about these things. I can tell."

"All right, you have a point," Darien said. "But still at the moment they seem more interested in a fight, so we have to give them one."

"I just don't get it. Why should they be harder to deal with. They're human aren't they?"

"From appearances only."

"Yes, but it should be easier to talk with them then with evil forces."

"Maybe they are evil."

"No they're not Darien, they're scouts, they have a purpose, and for some reason they believe they need to get my crystal and destroy the negaenergy."

"It just doesn't make sense though," Darien said.

"Not yet, " Serena said. "But it doesn't matter I guess, they're here and they're not willing to negotiate. It would be easier if they would. I just don't know how much longer I can do this."

"We all feel that way," Darien said.

"You should, you've had it the worst," Serena said.

"I don't like to dwell on it," Darien said.

"Darien, let's face this together all right?" Serena asked.

Darien nodded.

"Let's do what we've never done before. Let's help each other get through this."

"Serena you've always helped."

"Yeah, but I really want to tackle this thing, let's get our lives back to normal all right?"

"If such a thing is possible," Darien said.

"It is," Serena said. "Trust me...but I know it won't be easy either."

"Well all right," Darien said. "Let's get through this."

"So..you've come back," Mister Fujimori said standing in the front hallway of his house.

"Of course I came back," Rick said.

"And just where did you go?"

"To think things over."

"Ah..I see.." his father said. "Not a bad idea, considering all you have to think about."

"We still have a lot to settle," Rick said angrily.

"Sure we do," his father said. "Let me ask you something? If you were to marry this girlfriend of yours…"

"What?"

"Bear with me here...if you were to marry her, how long would you stay with her?"

"Forever, of course."

"HAH! Human beings die Rick, you know that!"

Rick was hit hard by that statement, given the circumstances.

"You expect to live long with her around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you what I mean, how long did you think you could keep from me that your one of those scouts huh!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Saw you fighting, nice job there, saw your girl get trashed. Let me ask you, do you expect to keep surviving those battles? One of you is going to die sooner or later!"

Rick was in shock, and the words his father was speaking was not helping.

"Just how did you join up with them anyway! Are you even thinking straight! I mean let's just be hypothetical, you're a scout, your girlfriend's a scout, and you go off to fight evil together. Are you kidding? That relationship won't last!"

"It's more than that!" Rick shouted. "More than you could know!"

"Yeah that'd be a wonderful family you got there, son, mommy and daddy have to go fight evil today, we may not come back alive…you just play in the yard!"

Rick lunged forward and knocked his father into a wall.

"Let me tell you something, pop! I have a duty, a responsibility to this planet to fight these forces, I have to do it, and I want you to know something, I did die!"

His father looked on in horror.

"Yeah, that's right, I was blasted dead, I went to the afterlife, and Raye came and got me, risking her own life in the process! You think I don't know the risks! I know it all, and I won't let you stand between me and her, or me and my duty."

"You...get out..." his father said. "Go with her...I don't care...I don't even understand you anymore..what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Rick said.

"Get out!" his father said.

Rick realized that he really could do nothing else. He hurried to the door.

Luna slid down a hill. Twelve cats chased after her.

It was bad enough when they didn't have energy attacks. She thought as she raced into a sewer tunnel.

"This seems familiar," she said to herself. She then realized this was the tunnel she had raced down only years before and had been joined in the tunnel by a swarm of rats. I wonder if they're still around.

She heard a squeak.

"Oh no," She said and dived into another tunnel. A horde of rats went racing by. She then heard several cats yelling. A blast of energy blew down the corridor.

What a mess. Luna thought. To her surprise a large rat stomped down the tunnel by her and from its mouth rippled a wave of energy.

What is going on down here? Luna thought and hurried down a side tunnel. She emerged in a central area. Water was flowing out of tunnels. Luna looked around trying to make sure it was safe.

She dropped to the ground.

"Oh great another one," came a voice. Luna started.

Back at the Cherry Hill Temple, Rick staggered into Raye's room. She weakly turned towards him.

"Feeling better?" Rick asked.

"Sure," Raye said. "I've taken hits like that before."

"I know," Rick said and sighed.

"What is it?" Raye asked. "You look depressed."

"Hey..I'm tired, the battle and all," Rick said.

"Yeah, I guess it took a lot out of all of us."

"Sure did, well we won, and that's worth something."

"We never lose in the end," Raye said with a slight grin.

"Supposedly," Rick said.

"Well.." Raye said.

Rick began to sob.

Raye climbed out of bed as fast as she could manage.

"Rick what is it?" she said hurriedly.

Luna backed up quickly.

"Don't be afraid little kitty," the monster said. "So what's your special power?"

Luna meowed.

"Hmm..wait a second, I know you," the monster said. "The crescent moon, you're Sailor Moon's cat, the talking one."

"What!" Luna said.

"At least I'm right about the talking part," the monster said and grinned.

"But how did you.."

"I'm the Sewer Daimon."

"You're the what?"

"I was left over from Doc Tomoe's experiments, I decided that fighting Sailor Uranus and Neptune was going to be kinda stupid, so I just hung out here."

"Oh," Luna said.

"It's good that you're here."

"How could it possibly be?"

"I'm guessing you ran into the super cats."

"And super rats."

"Ah..and I bet you're wondering what's going on?"

"Just a bit," Luna said.

"Let me show you, be careful though," the monster said. He moved down a tunnel. Luna followed.

"I'll protect you while you're down here," the daimon said. "Anyway..you see that originally they cleared the sewers of evil energy. I should know…I did a lot of running from the attacks, anyway, in all the battles that have followed, some of that energy has fallen down here again. And you see that right down this tunnel is a collecting pool for water, but not good water either….baaaaad water... now possessed with negaenergy."

"You're kidding," Luna said.

"Nope, look," the daimon said. And pointing. Luna could see the pool crackling and glowing.

"Fortunately this water doesn't go to any humans, but cats and rats occasionally come down here, and when they do, instant high powered animal," the daimon said.

"Yeesh...I've got to tell the scouts about this."

"I'll get you to the surface."

"Thank you," Luna said.

There was a screech. The two whirled. Standing in the tunnel was a tall white cat about five feet tall.

"Sometimes they grow," the daimon said. "But these guys can't get out of the doors, and they hate the water so they don't swim."

Luna didn't hear what he said. Her gaze was transfixed on the cat and the golden crescent moon sitting on it's forehead.

"Artemis," Luna said in shock.

"You know em?" The daimon asked.

"Yes, we have to save him," Luna said.

"Any ideas how?" the daimon said.

Artemis growled and formed an energy ball in his paws.

"Time to go!" the daimon said as he grabbed Luna and dived down a tunnel.

"We have to go back."

"Listen, you know the scouts, they can heal him, but we can't do anything, I'm going to get you to safety."

"I guess you're right," Luna said.

Artemis raced down the tunnel after him.

"He's fast," the daimon observed. "That's okay, I'm faster."

"Just be careful," Luna said.

The daimon just laughed and rounded a corner.

Elsewhere…

"Rick..you all right?" Raye asked.

"Sure, sure," Rick said. "I've got a handle on it."

"Good," Raye said. "I don't blame you for feeling this way though."

"My father's not being fair," Rick said. "And now he knows everything."

"True," Raye said. "But we can work that out."

"In my seventeen years, I've never seen anyone work it out with him."

"That doesn't mean that…"

"Raye, he's not the kind of guy who changes his mind," Rick said.

"Listen Rick, don't worry about it," Raye said. "You're upset for more reasons than that."

"I had to tell him everything..how I died...do you know how hard that is for me? It doesn't matter that I know what's beyond, I don't want to die again. Every battle I jump into I worry about it. Even now..and he..just.didn't understand."

"Rick..it's all right, calm down."

"I'm calm."

"All right then. Listen I'll stay here."

"No, no..Raye I'm not a four year old, I can handle it."

"Rick, you're human."

"You need to rest Raye."

"I'm fine," Raye said. "I've got you to worry about."

"No don't worry, I'm doing okay, you should rest up, the battle took a lot out of you."

"I've got it back," Raye said.

Rick sighed.

"Guess I'm just not going to win this one am I?"

"No," Raye said. "I'm more stubborn then you are."

"That I know," Rick said managing a slight grin. "Stubborn as stubborn can be, in fact, I don't even think I could get as stubborn as you are."

Raye growled.

Darien was leaning against the doorframe of Greg's room.

"Tough day huh?" he asked.

"Believe it or not I'm more concerned about Rick," Greg said.

"Really? He's not the one who got smashed into a tree," Darien said.

"Yes, but I was surprised I had to push him out of the way, he didn't seem to be reacting fast enough. After the battle he seemed distracted. I wonder what's wrong."

"Hmm..guess you're right. But I'd worry about getting your strength back up."

"It's not so bad," Greg said. "Provided I don't move more than an inch or so."

"You fought hard today, like a leader should."

"I'm no leader," Greg said. "I run the Guardian Scouts in name only."

"Still, you set a good example, going one on one with Sailor Earth like that."

"That was stupid," Greg said. "But necessary. I knew if she got one opening she would exploit it. Unfortunately, she did."

"But in the meantime, you on your own, kept her busy, you did great today. I admit I was a little off."

"Darien, we all have off days, and while in a perfect world we scouts would do everything right all the time, we've got so much hanging over us, we should be happy we do this well," Greg said.

"Guess you're right," Darien said.

In another room of the same house.

"So Amy, feeling better?" Serena asked.

"I've had it worse," Amy said wincing slightly. "We know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"It's not wise to make a frontal assault on those scouts," Amy said.

"That's the truth," Serena said. "I really don't like those three."

She sensed her communicator going off.

"Uh oh," she said and hurriedly answered it. Luna appeared.

"Serena, where are you?" Luna said.

"Uh..well..I'm at Amy's. Why?" Serena asked.

"I've found Artemis, but it's more complex than that. I need you to meet me immediately," Luna said.

"What's the problem?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's going to require Sailor Moon."

"O..kay..I'm on my way," Serena said and turned off her communicator. "I wonder what this is all about."

"Guess you'll find out," Amy said.

"I hate surprises, especially right now," Serena said. "You rest up Amy, we're going to need your brain to win this fight."

Amy nodded. Serena hurried out.

"Come on Darien."

"What?"

"We've got a mission."

"We do? Where? What?"

"I'll explain on the way," Serena said.

"All right..." Darien said unsurely.

"What..happened to you?" Mister Leslie said in surprise as his son limped into his house.

"Oh you know how there was that big fight today," Mike said.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda stumbled into it."

"That figures," his father said. "Are you all right?"

"Sure, just some bruises. The docs checked me out there, I'm fine."

"All right," his father said. "Guess these paranormal wars have a way of interfering in everyone's lives huh."

"Oh yeah," Mike said.

"Oh..Alina called by the way."

"Great," Mike muttered.

"Why that response?"

"I honestly don't know," Mike said.

"What scares me is that I know you're serious," his father said.

"Doesn't do much for my emotional health either," Mike replied.

"Are you going to break up with her or something?"

"Absolutely not. I think."

"Mike, I think it's time we had a talk about drugs," his father said.

"You say that every week!" Mike snapped.

"Honestly, I hope this has nothing to do with those scouts, I thought we had beaten them pretty bad," Sailor Moon said walking down a street.

"Well, you beat two of them badly," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I've had enough of them for one day," Sailor Moon said.

"I know what you mean," Tuxedo Mask.

"What's that?"

"What?"

Sailor Moon stopped and stared in a store window.

"Is that?" Tuxedo Mask said in surprise.

"It is," Sailor Moon said.

The two were staring at a poster. It featured a large picture of Chad giving a thumbs up while being surrounded by a sea of girls. The caption read:

From the ashes of the Big Crushers, there rose CHAD.

"Chad...the album?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"Maybe we were wrong to not let Galaxia take over," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sailor Moon said. "Let's go."


	244. Chapter 244

244:

"I'm worried about you Mike," his father said.

"Look dad, trust me I'm not using any drugs. Look here's what I know, if you take LSD, you experience hallucinations that alter reality right, I mean you can see dogs and cats dancing and stuff, you know...flying pigs, and the like."

"You seem to know a lot about it," his father said suspiciously.

"I go to high school," Mike said dismissively. "But look, the hallucinations I have aren't nearly as interesting. In fact, if you could ever listen to a conversation between the voices in my head, it wouldn't be something to talk about. Most of the time, it's just 'pass the salt Mike', and then another voice saying, 'no you already have enough'. And it kinda goes on from there," Mike said.

"Mike maybe we should have a talk about mental institutions."

"Too bad you didn't give that talk to Lara ey?"

Mike's father sighed.

"Hah!" Mike said. "I've gotta call back Alina," he said and flipped out of his chair and hurried up the stairs.

Elsewhere…

"So that's what's happening huh?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Sailor Moon, you've got to go down there and purge the water supply of the energy," Luna said.

"Why is it always the sewer?" Sailor Moon muttered. "What is it, the third time now?"

"I think," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Just do it Sailor Moon!" Luna snapped.

"All right, all right," Sailor Moon said. "Lead the way."

Elsewhere at a familiar Shinto temple.

"What should I do huh?" Rick asked.

"You have to talk to your father," Raye said. "But when you're ready."

"I want this settled," Rick said.

"Then I'll go with you," Raye said.

"I don't think you should, I don't want you to be drawn into this."

"Rick, I'm your girlfriend, I'd like to think I'm even more than that."

"You are."

"Then we'll face him together."

"All right," Rick said.

"I'm not about to let you stand alone, when you need me."

"That's good Raye, but right now you need to rest."

"I'm rested," Raye said.

"But you took a hit."

"I've taken plenty of hits, this is nothing," Raye said standing.

"Raye, I think we should just wait a little while."

"All right," Raye said sitting down. "I don't want you feeling even more stress over this."

"Thank you," Rick said.

"But soon, let's get this behind us."

"I don't know if it'll ever be behind me."

"Whatever it is, at least will move ahead."

"All right," Rick said.

Back underground…

"I'm the Sewer Daimon, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh..yeah hi," Sailor Moon said.

"Forgive me, if we don't shake hands, you live in a sewer and all," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Fair enough," The sewer daimon replied. "Well let's go find the mysterious pool shall we?"

"Can't wait," Sailor Moon said.

The group started off.

"Say..uh..so how come you aren't evil?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Doctor Tomoe didn't create me right I guess," the Sewer Daimon said. "I talked to him a few months ago, that's what he figured happened, he just didn't mix the chemicals correctly."

"Ah.." Sailor Moon said. "How fortunate for you then."

"Kinda," the Sewer Daimon said. "It's fun down here I guess, but I've always dreamed of being free to fly in the sky above, as a bird."

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hah! No, but it sounds good anyway," the Sewer Daimon said. "Sorry, I had to develop a sense of humor living down here."

"Hah, so you did," Sailor Moon muttered.

"So where do you live?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Oh I've got this abandoned section cleared out. I've been occasionally scrounging up furniture and stuff," the sewer daimon said.

"Haven't run into any sword wielding turtles have ya?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Not yet, are they known to be down here?" the daimon asked.

"Just a little joke," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Ah.." the daimon said.

"I don't know what's he talking about either," Sailor Moon said.

"I'm just making conversation," Tuxedo Mask said.

They heard a screech from down the hall.

"Let me guess," Sailor Moon said.

"We're getting close," Luna said.

"So how tall is Artemis again?" Sailor Moon said.

"Tall enough," Luna said.

"And he fires bolts of energy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure."

"Great, that's what I liked to hear," Sailor Moon muttered drawing her scepter.

"All right..lets get this started," she said.

A swarm of cats came racing down the tunnel.

"Welcoming committee," the daimon said.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted firing blasts of white energy flying down the tunnel. The cats were hit and immediately fell unconscious.

"Of course you know we somehow have to get these cats out of here after were done don't we?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"In theory yes," Sailor Moon said. "Depends on how tired I am."

They heard a roar.

"Here we go," she said.

A giant cat rumbled down the tunnel.

Sailor Moon sighed.

"Gonna be a long day," she said.

"Uh hi Alina," Mike said into the phone. "No I was just out. Yeah, sure, you know doing Mike stuff. A date? Tomorrow? Well let's see, guess I'm free. No I'm excited really I am. I'm just tired. Mike stuff can be exhausting. Sure I'll tell you what Mike stuff is someday, right..bye.."

Mike hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's my problem anyway?" he asked.

Sailor Moon gasped for breath.

"They could have been nice enough to let us get here before attacking us seven straight times," Sailor Moon muttered staring at the pool of negaenergy water.

"Well they didn't," The sewer daimon said.

"All right, let's take care of this," Sailor Moon said and moved closer. "I'm going to shoot here and then down the sewer okay?"

"We still haven't found Artemis," Luna said.

"That's probably a good thing," The daimon said.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

Sailor Moon blasted the energy pool. The group heard a whine as the pool was cleansed of energy.

"Why did it whine like that?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

"Woah..what happened?" Artemis said stumbling into the room, he was normal sized again.

"Artemis! Thank goodness."

"Guess when you destroyed this, you must have destroyed the energy in all the cats, at least we can hope that," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I'll keep an eye on it," the sewer daimon said. "If there's any more trouble I'll let ya know."

"That's nice of you," Sailor Moon said.

"Now let me show you out of here," the daimon said. "After taking your pure heart of course."

"What?" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Just kidding!" the daimon said and started laughing.

"How'd you get down here anyway?" Luna asked.

"I fell in an open manhole," Artemis said.

"Be more careful," Luna said.

"Sorry. Did I miss anything?" Artemis asked.

"Sure you did," Luna said. "As usual."

"Hey, why do you talk about me as if I'm some sort of slacker."

"Because Artemis...oh never mind, welcome back," Luna said. "Let's get out of here all right?"

Above ground, at the Cherry Hill temple…

"Hey! Rick! You in there!" his father shouted.

"Ahh..geez, he's come for me," Rick said.

"Then we'll talk to him now," Raye said.

"I hate this," Rick said.

"Don't worry," Raye said. "Now come along."

Rick sighed.

"And who the heck are you?" Mister Fujimori said.

"I am Urawa Motoki, you are desecrating the sanctity of this temple," Motoki said.

"Ah...is it a fight you want then?"

"I do not want a fight, however I suspect you are going to try and start one."

"You got that right!" Fujimori said leaping forward. Motoki dodged it.

"If I should turn offensive, you will not last long," Motoki said.

"You underestimate me!" Fujimori shouted unleashing an attack. Motoki dodged it.

"No, I believe I have you understood very well," Motoki said.

"Stop it both of you!" Raye shouted.

Fujimori slid to a stop.

Motoki took up a defensive stance.

"Ah...so there you are," he said looking at the pair.

"Why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Came to get you," his father said. "I may be angry, but I've finally made up my mind. You're not going to be associated with her, or her crime fighting hero group. You're going to survive!"

"Oh, so now it's about my survival all of the sudden," Rick said.

"Rick..don't.." Raye said.

"What's your problem old man! Why is it you really don't want me to be with Raye?"

"You told me what the problem was. I couldn't put my finger on it, but now I knew, she's one of those scouts, I sensed she was going to lead to trouble, I knew that years ago, but now I figured it all out."

"She's going to lead to trouble?" Rick said angrily. "Sure she did, but we got through it, and it wasn't her fault!"

"Hah!" his father said. "You two aren't right for each other. She's an orphan, you've got a family. She's got nothing to lose. You've got everything."

"I've got nothing to lose," Raye said. "What do you mean, nothing to lose? I have a life too you know."

"Yeah, well I've read about your types, you get angry, vengeful, curse the world, you don't amount to anything, you just become trouble."

"What are you reading!" Raye shouted. "You're being unfair! I love Rick!"

Despite the fact that they had exchanged words before, Rick was still surprised by the strength of the words.

"Oh..you love Rick do ya?" Mister Fujimori said. "And I suppose that you love her too huh?"

"Yeah, I do," Rick said.

"That's wonderful," Mister Fujimori said. "I've got a son who's going to get himself killed."

"I think you need to do some serious thinking father," Rick said. "You have got things all wrong."

"Is it wrong that I don't want to lose you!"

"No it's wrong that you think you will lose me by letting be with a girl."

"You don't understand!" Mister Fujimori said. "Why can't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

Mister Fujimori took a few seconds to calm down.

"Listen..Rick..you have so much promise. I don't want you to rush. She's rushing you."

"I am not," Raye said.

"Oh yeah, well he's living here isn't he?"

"I take anyone in who is in need," Raye said. "Like Motoki there."

"Do ya? So? I call it like I see it," Fujimori said. "All I know is that you seem to be moving quickly."

"We go on dates dad," Rick said.

"Hah..Rick..you're more mature then this, can't you see that there's a time and place for everything."

"Dad, I wasn't mature until I met Raye."

"What?" Raye and Mister Fujimori said.

"That's right, she made me realize things, that I had taken for granted, or had you forgotten that I was bringing home a different girl every week before that."

"That was healthy," his father said. "You were feeling things out. But to settle down with one girl this early, never mind all that dying and fighting stuff. Rick you should be out there exploring."

"You just don't like me. Is that it?" Raye asked.

"No, you're pretty nice and all, but I don't want Rick to make a mistake. I want him to be sure, and frankly, I think he's given up too quickly."

"I don't think finding the girl of my dreams is giving up," Rick said.

Raye grinned slightly.

"Then…" his father said. "Looks like we're at an impasse. Until you figure things out, don't come home."

"What?" Rick asked.

"You heard me, you're my son, but until you realize what you're doing, you can live with her for all I care."

"But.."

"No..." Mister Fujimori said. "For now..that's how it will be. I can see you're just not going to realize things listening to me, so I'll let you figure it all out. Good bye for now."

Rick stood there in shock. Raye was also surprised as Mister Fujimori walked away.

"What a confusing man," Motoki observed.

Rick sighed and walked back into his room and shut the door. Raye quickly followed.

And blocks away at Lita's house.

"You know this the tenth time we've met, and you still aren't getting into the wardrobe," Lita said.

"I'm not big on the mystical garb," Steve said.

"I'm just wearing a silk dress you know," Lita muttered. "Anyway, all right, fair enough. We'll just try things out as you are. Okay, let's do this."

The two sat across from each other.

"Now..remember what I've taught you," Lita said.

"Sure," Steve said.

The two closed their eyes and sat silent, facing each other, but not seeing.

"This is strange," Steve said.

"You'll break the concentration," Lita said.

"No..no..I'm seeing things..I'd forget them if I didn't say them."

"What are you seeing?"

"Pink."

"Pink?"

"Everything..now..green..I don't like pink."

"Uh..right," Lita said and tensed up. "Just let it flow a little."

The two sat silent some more.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Steve asked.

"What?"

"The seeing things."

"Sure. It's part of it."

"Evil...everywhere."

"You see it too."

"Too?"

"I see it," Lita said. "It's all around us."

"No..it's not..not now.."

"Now.."

"No..it can't be now..I don't see it now."

"I'm not sure," Lita said. "But we shouldn't be seeing the same things."

"And if we are?"

"I'm not sure we'll ever know that."

"Oh," Steve said. "This is so strange."

"What?"

"I see you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I can see things..no..I don't want to."

Steve's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Lita said in surprise.

"I couldn't go there..it was taking me inside."

Lita opened her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Sure," Steve said. "I just couldn't go there," Steve said. "I felt strange, I felt like I was invading."

"That's odd, it's strange when we do this together."

"Yeah," Steve said. "I felt something else."

"You did, what?"

"No..maybe I'm wrong, it might have been..nah...not sure anymore..guess we'll have to wait and see huh."

"Yeah I guess," Lita said.

Steve looked at his watch.

"Got guard duty soon," Steve said.

"Oh..right," Lita said.

"Gotta go," Steve said.

"Sure," Lita said.

"Thanks again."

"We'll have to try this again."

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Steve said.

"Me too," Lita said.

Steve then headed out the door.

Lita's eyes widened.

So he felt it too, he knows what it is, and I do too, but why did we feel it? It can't mean anything.

"So how long you been in training?" Rick asked chopping some wood.

"Twenty seven years," Motoki said.

"Long time," Rick said.

"I have chosen a route that involves more challenges, besides, you can train and learn that way, but by applying your training over time you are also learning."

"You're pretty skilled then?"

"Yes."

"Probably explains why you faced down those scouts a couple of days ago."

"I tried. It is the least I can do. It is a swordsman's duty to defend others, even with the change in times," Motoki replied.

"I know what you mean," Rick said. "I've never been truly devoted to the art. Everyone in my family's pretty skilled, but we don't keep up with it."

"Do you wish to be skilled?"

"I can't devote myself to it, really, I've got too much else."

"I see, well there is the path to being a master, and the path to being good at a skill, would you like to take the second?" Motoki said.

"I guess."

"Let me train you, it will help. Especially now."

"You think?" Rick asked.

"Training can assist you in dealing with your emotions. You cannot run from your feelings, however, you can use them when necessary, and keep them back when not of use."

"I see, but feelings can be useful in a lot of settings."

"Yes, that's true, however, sometimes that is not the case."

"I can guess when."

"It is not wrong to feel what you feel though. The world is not meant for everyone to be highly trained warriors."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rick said.

"Are you all right?"

"Just thinking that's all."

"Would you let me say one thing more regarding your personal health?"

"Sure."

"You and Raye, yesterday, I observed, something special. I have traveled far, I have seen it before," Motoki said.

"Well..I.."

"You do love that girl."

"I'm seventeen, love is subjective, it's so hard to know yet. Give me a few more years," Rick replied.

"In a few more years you will know for sure what you are pretty sure you know now, but I will tell you this, the way you two spoke yesterday, it was obvious you share the same feelings, and that is always a good sign."

"I guess," Rick said.

"Believe me, if nothing else, she is a girl you should remain good friends with."

"Now that I know," Rick said.

Motoki nodded.

Prime Minister Coral slumped in her chair.

"Have you made any progress in dealing with these troublemakers?" she asked.

"Yes…." Nephlite said. "Just not anything definite."

"I see, they destroyed a military facility and are responsible for millions of dollars in property damage. I want them stopped. Never mind the risk they pose to the people of this city."

"Everyone is working on it," Nephlite said.

Her intercom buzzed.

"Yes.." Coral said.

"Prime Minister, Ambassador Chambers is here," her secretary said.

"Send him in, in a minute all right?" Coral said and then sighed.

"More bad news," she said.

"I see," Nephlite said. "Guess I should be going."

"No..stay," Coral said. "I just like the idea of it."

"All right," Nephlite said.

A minute later a suited man walked in the door.

"Prime Minister Coral," Ambassador Chambers said and gave a slight bow.

"Ambassador Chambers, meet one of my advisors, Maxfield Stanton," Coral said.

"A pleasure," Stanton lied as the two shook hands.

"Prime Minister I wished to speak with you about some things."

"You can speak openly, my advisor would only have to hear it from me later."

"Very well," Chambers said and sat down. "To be blunt, the United Nations has become more concerned then ever with the situation here."

"Concerned?" Coral asked curiously.

"Extraterrestrial life forms are attacking this planet, and your government seems uninterested in informing the rest of the planet as to what is actually happening."

"To be perfectly honest, most of these matters are strictly internal," Coral said. "Our national defense is at stake, not the world's."

"Not yet," Chambers said. "But who is to say these alien forces might not attack somewhere else. And yet the only ones with information is your government, and you are withholding it."

"With all due respect ambassador," Nephlite said. "Our scientists have very little to withhold. We are dealing with new forms of energy and matter that have never been encountered before. We are more concerned with unleashing this information on the world and the possible results. A panic could ensue."

"I don't think you understand the situation," Chambers said. "The UN wants you to provide all the information you can to the Security Council on this matter."

"Or else what?" Coral asked.

"Why are you being so uncooperative?" Chambers asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"Not your concern at the moment."

"This could lead to sanctions," Chambers said.

"Good luck," Coral said.

"I warn you, we are well aware of the programs undertaken by your government to utilize this new what do you call it..."negaenergy" and use it as a weapon."

"Chambers, I suggest you check your information again," Coral growled.

"Yes, jumping to conclusions is dangerous in your position," Nephlite said.

"I can see this is getting nowhere, but be warned. The world will not accept your response," Chambers said and strode out the door.

"Nice guy," Nephlite said.

"There's no way I'm going to let this tactical information fall into the hands of rogue countries, that's all we need," Coral said.

"Yes, well, looks like you've got a lot to deal with."

"So it does," Coral muttered.

"So, pick you up at seven?"

"You bet honey," Coral said.

"Honey?" Nephlite asked.

"It's a term of affection."

"Oh...still...I'm not sure I like being associated with honey."

"Don't you like the taste of it or something?"

"It's not that, still, I'm not golden or gooey."

Coral laughed.

"If I call you dear, you're not going to start babbling about how you don't have antlers are you?"

"Does it look like I have antlers?" Nephlite asked.

"Sometimes," Coral said and laughed.

"Now you're just messing with me."

"Yep."


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245

Standing atop a small rooftop in a rarely visited section of the city were two former negaverse generals.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Zoisite asked.

"You're having doubts?" Malichite said.

"The enemy is very strong. I like to believe that I am capable, however, against those odds," Zoisite said.

"We are capable of catching them by surprise. It's either us or them. I have no doubt that they will attack us again until they have what they want," Malichite said.

"And what is that?"

"I have little doubt that they want to turn us to their side," Malichite said.

"Then isn't going to them making it too easy," Zoisite said.

"Not if we beat them," Malichite said.

"Maybe we should tell Nephlite about this."

"No, then he would insist on coming along, and if I'm wrong, I want at least one of us left."

"Why though? It seems like the scouts are the ones who should fight this battle."

"The scouts are growing weary of fighting, I fear that this all taking a toll on them, and it is certainly possible that these new scouts can take advantage of that. Because of that I wish to preempt the fight and take it to them."

"I don't know, going in alone like this seems like the wrong move," Zoisite said.

"If you don't want to do this, I understand, we'll think of something else," Malichite said.

"Well why don't we get together with the scouts and do this. If we know where they are."

"The fewer people involved the better, a whole group like that stands a better chance of being detected. Surprise is key."

"But if we bring the scouts along, the worst we'll have is a stalemate."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I've grown a little too self reliant. Let's talk to the Sailor Scouts."

"All right," Zoisite said.

"But let's hurry," Malichite said. "I have no idea when the new scouts might be on the move again."

At Tokyo General Hospital.

"Guard Duty," Guardian Neptune muttered leaning against a wall. "You know I'm not cut out for this line of work."

"You're proving that more and more everyday," Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"See that's what I like about you, you appreciate my humor," Neptune said.

"I guess, but I'm sure a lot of people do," Mercury said.

"Well it depends on the weather conditions at the time," Neptune said. "I'm serious."

"If you say so," Mercury said.

"So how long are the Dark Moon guys going to be in the hospital anyway?"

"A couple more days. Until then we have to make sure they don't get surprised," Mercury said. "We should have done this sooner, only we weren't in fighting shape ourselves."

"Yeah, I know," Neptune said. "Guess it's a good idea. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," Mercury said.

"Have you ever fought an enemy as annoying as what we've got right now?"

"That's a good question," Mercury said. "I usually don't measure enemies on how annoying they are, but I can use other criteria I do judge them on to come up with a composite."

"Go with what works," Neptune said.

Mercury grinned.

"I will agree they are more annoying in the sense, they're harder to hit, and more powerful then any one of us, except Sailor Moon perhaps," Mercury said.

"The difference is that Sailor Moon isn't as agile as they are, she has power, but it's hard for her to use it."

"Exactly," Mercury said. "But then again, these are scouts and Jaedite, we shouldn't need Sailor Moon's power. We just need to bring them under control."

"I know," Neptune said. "We'll get em, it's just a matter of time."

"You think so."

"Yeah, it's always a matter of time," Neptune said.

They heard laughter coming from one of the rooms.

"Wonder what's going on there," Neptune said.

"Go check it out if you like," Mercury said.

"Hah, think I will," Neptune said and walked down the hall. He poked his head into the room. Former Prince Diamond was reading through a book.

"What's so funny there?" Neptune asked.

"Hah, Guardian Neptune you would appreciate this," Diamond said. "Take a look at this."

He handed the book to Neptune who glanced at it.

"Diamond, this is a cookbook," Neptune said.

"Ah yes, but look at that, you actually make food out of this stuff!"

"Um….yeah."

Diamond began to laugh again.

"And I suppose you eat it too," he said.

"Yes, see we kinda need to, to survive. What do you eat?"

"I never realized it before, but I guess we eat that too. It is still hilarious, our food is much different in the 30th century."

"Now don't go getting all snooty on me," Neptune said. "Of course ten centuries later and in a different dimension things might be better, but hey this is what we got, so you'll eat it and like it."

"Didn't mean any offense," Diamond said.

"You're right you didn't," Neptune said with a grin. "Just don't ask me what haggis is…."

He then headed out on his way.

"Eggs!" Diamond said and started laughing.

"Glad he's enjoying himself," Neptune said.

Pluto and Venus walked up.

"Ah..good to see ya," Neptune said.

"We're not late are we?" Pluto said.

"No, no, not at all," Neptune said. "Just good to see ya, I've gotta hurry."

"Where are you going anyway?" Pluto asked.

"Got a date," Neptune said and hurried off.

"I'm sure this is going to be fun," Venus muttered.

"The time goes by quickly if you think of other things," Mercury said.

"Thanks for the advice," Venus muttered.

Mercury headed off.

"So how have things been with you?" Venus asked.

"Strange," Pluto said.

"In what way?" Venus asked.

"I can't go into it."

"Wimp."

"Venus, we're spending the next four hours together, I suggest we try not to get into an argument."

"Oh yeah?"

"Why don't you talk and I'll listen," Pluto said.

"All right," Venus said. "Fair enough. I can't believe Mike is still with Alina after so long."

"Two months is a long time?"

"Of course it is," Venus said. "We're in high school remember?"

"I guess I forgot…seeing as I'm no good at this romance stuff!" Pluto snapped.

"That's your problem, not mine."

"Didn't say it was."

"So there," Venus said. "Just what does he like about her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I do, it's my job to wonder about my ex. I've seen Alina in action. She isn't that impressive."

"You're weird," Pluto said.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before."

"I don't know why he likes her, he doesn't tell me, you know he doesn't get into that sort of thing."

"Guess you're right," Venus said. "But you must have some idea."

"Not really, I don't care."

"You don't care...well good for you," Venus said.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous of her! For having him! What do I need him for? You know who I've got and he's much better!"

"Then why are you acting like you are jealous?"

"And what would you know?"

"I've been jealous before."

"Of who?"

"None of your business."

"Then I don't believe you," Venus said.

"I'm not going to play the game, but I know you're jealous," Pluto said.

"I am not, I'm just interested."

"Don't you have anything better to do then be interested?"

"At the moment..no," Venus said.

At the A.P.T. house.

"You wanna do what?" Serena said in surprise.

"Sneak attack the enemy," Malichite said.

"You know where they are?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Malichite said. "We have our ways to find this out."

"We figure if all of us got together for a preemptive strike," Zoisite said.

"I don't know," Serena said.

"I'm not sure about this either," Nephlite said walking into the room from the kitchen, Greg trailed behind.

"Come on Nephlite, we need to strike them," Malichite said.

"They're more dangerous on the defensive," Nephlite said. "Our better bet is to lure them out."

"And that gives them more of an opportunity to counter plot," Malichite said.

"There are other issues," Serena said.

"Like what?" Malichite said.

"Here's one," Darien said. "The Dark Moon family is still injured. If we were to abandon our guard of them to try an attack, and the enemy was moving to attack them, we risk all their lives."

"It's a small risk," Malichite said. "There are always casualties in war."

"I am not going to risk their lives like that," Serena said. "Now once they're healed and able to defend themselves, sure I'm all for it, assuming the other scouts agree."

"By that time they could have already struck again!" Malichite said.

"Maybe in that time we'd be able to mount a more effective defense," Nephlite said.

"All right, all right," Malichite said. "So it's a no go then."

"For now," Serena said. "Believe me Malichite, I know what you're saying though."

"If we can capture the initiative it will give us an advantage," Darien said.

"We can't risk innocent lives," Serena said.

"All right," Malichite said standing. "We'll wait to hear from you."

Zoisite followed him out.

"I don't blame him," Serena said.

"Yes, we're all a little nervous over this," Nephlite said.

"So what should we do next?" Serena asked.

"Wait and see," Darien said.

"A better strategy than it immediately sounds," Nephlite said.

"Information's important," Darien said.

"Which is something we have little of," Nephlite said.

"Greg, do you have anything to add? You haven't said anything," Serena asked.

"No..I think you've got it covered," Greg said. "I'm really no good at this."

"Yeah too bad your brother isn't around huh?" Nephlite said.

"Off girl chasing," Serena muttered.

"That's not how I would put it," Darien said.

Nephlite let out a laugh.

"I understand what they were saying," Malichite said. "But I believe we must strike now."

"So we're going anyway?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes, are you okay with that?"

"Uh huh," Zoisite said. "Maybe we can do some damage."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Are you scared?"

"Only as much as I should be."

"That's hardly an answer."

"Well that's how I feel."

"Me too," Zoisite said.

Back at the hospital.

"And just what makes her any more interesting to his weird personality anyway?" Venus asked.

"Wow…you've certainly proven you don't have any fixation," Pluto muttered.

"What?" Venus said and let just a few second pass before asking.. "Just what do you think he and his girlfriend are talking about right now?"

Blocks away…

"So Alina, you ever have those dreams where you're naked?" Mike asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Aw come on, it's a spiritual question."

"Sure, all the time."

"I don't," Mike said. "Sure, everyone else gets them, but can Mike? No, no, he can't. No nudity for Mikey."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care about the subject matter, but it worries me, why does everyone else you know...and I don't?"

"I think you're answering your own question," Alina said.

"Probably," Mike said.

"But at least your back to the Mike I learned to expect."

"Oh I am, well that's ah...good, I'm not even trying."

"You're cute when you're like this."

"Uh..well that's good, I like cute."

"So do I."

"Then we're in agreement!" Mike said and started cackling.

"Mike?" Alina asked in surprise.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, keep going, your cute when you don't make any sense."

"Ah...so that's what it is."

"What?"

"No idea."

Alina grinned.

Elsewhere at a hidden base.

"You feeling better?" Guardian Earth asked.

"Sure," Guardian Moon said. "I heal."

"Excellent," Earth said. "And how are you Sailor Earth?"

"I have learned to take injuries in stride. But we will not have much longer to wait," Sailor Earth said.

"Let me handle this," Jasen said.

"No Jasen, we handle this as a team. It is better that way," Guardian Earth said.

"I guess you're right," Jasen said.

"Of course," Guardian Earth said. "I usually am. Now come Malichite and Zoisite…we are awaiting you."

"Do you think it's possible they know we're coming?" Zoisite asked.

"Why would you suspect that?" Malichite asked.

"I just wonder.."

"Hmm...it's always a risk."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"It's more than a risk!" came a shout. The two took a defensive stance as they were surrounded by the four enemies.

"I give you points for effort," Guardian Earth said. "But we will be the victors after this battle!"

Malichite and Zoisite tensed and launched their attack.

Mike stumbled into his house and sighed.

"Don't tell me you got beaten up again?" his father asked.

"No," Mike said and began to go up the stairs.

His father shrugged.

"So what do you think his problem is?" he asked Mrs. Leslie.

"Have you had the drug talk with him?" Mrs. Leslie asked in reply.

"It's not that! Haven't we been over that!"

"Well, yes, but."

"Our children got the insane gene from your side, remember that," Mister Leslie muttered.

Mike pushed open his room door still in a haze of despondency. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Mina lying on his bed staring at him.

"Hello there," she said.

"Mina, you're in my bed," Mike said.

"That's all you have to say!" Mina snapped.

"Sure," Mike said. "Now move, I need to sleep."

Mina looked at him, in surprise.

"Fine, here ya go," she muttered and rolled off of it.

"Thank you," Mike said and collapsed onto it.

"And just what is that for?" she asked.

"I'm tired all right?" Mike mumbled.

"Oh, so Alina takes a lot out of you doesn't she?"

"Yes, and for all the wrong reasons. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Took you long enough to ask," Mina said.

"Well?"

"I was worried okay."

"Worried about what?" Mike asked.

"About you of course."

"Why?"

"Because she's all wrong for you Mike."

"What do you care?"

"I am your friend right?" Mina said.

"Yeah, but still," Mike said.

"Trust me Mike, Alina's just not your type."

"I know."

"You know..but that's not the point see...wait a minute! What do you mean you know!"

"I mean I know, and I just haven't been able to admit it to myself."

"Oh..." Mina said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, you're right, she just sees me as entertaining."

"Isn't that your whole point of existing!"

"No, I have needs."

"I'll be going now.." Mina said.

"Mina," Mike said managing to sit up. "Seriously though, you're right, while she laughs at my jokes and seems to like hanging around, I realized I don't get anything out of her…it's one way completely. I mean, I like people laughing at my jokes, but that's not enough. I've been dating her for a while and I just began to realize how little fun I was having."

"Hmm..serves you right for..never mind.."

"What?" Mike said.

"Nothing," Mina said.

"I mean Alina's nice and all, but there's just something about her...I don't know..I'm just not her type."

"Ah...so you're going to dump her then?"

"What exactly is the big deal to you?"

"I'm just curious. You should dump her shouldn't you?"

"I guess," Mike said.

"Come on Mike, you know you need a special kind of girl to suit you, and she isn't it, trust me."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"Of course I do, I've been spying on her for three weeks now. But that's not important."

"At least your honest," Mike muttered.

And on another side street.

"Hah! Lita what a surprise," Steve said.

"Yeah fancy meeting you here of all places," Lita said in surprise.

"Hah..yeah..how about that?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Were you avoiding me?"

The two looked at each other.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Guess I was afraid," Steve said. "That whole spiritual thing was pretty weird."

"I know," Lita said.

"So, uh...maybe we shouldn't do any more of that."

"I don't know..I mean..you wanted to learn."

"Yeah I guess I'll have to think about it some more."

"That might be the best way to do it," Lita said. "Still, I..well.I don't know."

"Yeah, it was just weird," Steve said.

"What can you say," Lita said.

"Guess nothing," Steve said.

"Well..I'd better get going."

"Me too," Steve said.

That night at a fancy restaurant…

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Nephlite said.

"Oh?" Coral asked. "What?"

"I fear that we've lost some allies."

"Nephlite, why do you have to fight? I mean, can't the scouts handle it. Why does this have to involve you?"

"If it were up to me, it wouldn't involve me. But these Rogue Scouts will probably come after me next. I should fight back."

"I know. Still, someday you'll have to stop fighting."

"I know," Nephlite said. "I don't like fighting. Especially now. I've got too much to live for. I like having a second chance at life. Still, right now I need to help the scouts out."

"Just be careful."

"I always am."

Nephlite headed out.

Coral watched him go with concern.

Back at the A.P.T. house.

"So when do you start hearing about your novel Greg?" Serena asked.

"In about a month or so," Greg said.

"Oh, I see, are you excited?" Serena asked.

"I'll be excited if someone likes it," Greg said.

"Guess there's some logic to that," Serena said.

"I hope you like this cat food Luna," Amy said.

"I think I will," Luna said staring at the bowl. "It looks all right."

"So is Artemis feeling better?"

"He's resting, he's embarrassed more than anything else."

"Still it must have been an ordeal," Amy said.

"Yes, well he should be more careful," Luna said.

"You were really worried about him weren't you?"

"Of course I was, you work together for this long, you learn to care."

"Yes, I guess that's it," Amy said with a smile.

"You're the last person that should be badgering me," Luna said.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of Luna," Amy said continuing to smile.

Luna sighed.

"I wonder what happened to Malichite and Zoisite," Serena said.

"Haven't you heard from them?" Greg asked.

"No, I mean they're probably hiding somewhere," Serena said.

"Yeah, most likely," Greg said.

"Still, maybe we should find out for sure," Amy said. "I mean just to be careful."

"Yeah, good idea," Serena said.

A car screeched up in front of the house, a knock soon followed.

Amy answered it.

"Ah good," Nephlite said hurrying in. "I fear something's happened to Malichite and Zoisite."

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yes, I haven't heard from them in hours, and it's just possible they decided to attack the enemy on their own anyway," Nephlite said.

"Let's get the scouts together and go after them," Serena said. "I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with these crazy scouts anyway."

"It's as good an idea as any by now," Luna said.

"No time to lose, let's go," Serena said.

Nephlite and the scouts were soon hurrying along rooftops.

"We're almost there," Nephlite said.

"Can't wait," Sailor Moon said bitterly.

"Nephlite, do you think they could do to Malichite and Zoisite what they did to Jaedite?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I don't know," Nephlite said. "Yet I sense somehow that it's possible. I don't know why though."

"Hmm..well, maybe we can end this now," Sailor Moon said.

The group of scouts dropped to a roof. They all stood and looked down at a building.

"There it is," Nephlite said.

"So now what do we do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"There's always the possibility of a trap," Mercury said.

"Then we'll have to look the place over first," Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened.

"Guys, watch out!" she said. "Jump!"

"What!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Barrages of energy flew at them from seemingly all sides.


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246

"Everyone jump for it!" Nephlite shouted. The scouts still managed to jump off the building as energy exploded into the roof. Pieces of the building exploded and the building slowly began to catch fire and begin to collapse.

The scouts all scattered. Energy blasts flew at them from above. Nephlite raced forward and sent a wave of energy flying into them.

"Take up some sort of defensive position!" Tuxedo Mask shouted in the chaos. Energy blasts flew at them from all sides. They dived out of the way of them and tried to locate their attackers.

"The scouts are on the roofs above, there are six enemies now," Mercury said quickly.

"I think we know what that means," Sailor Mars said.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Sailor Moon shouted and leapt forward drawing her moon sword.

"Wait up!" Tuxedo Mask said racing after her. The two leapt onto a roof top, a barrage of energy shot at them. They ducked it and turned to face their enemy.

"So we meet again," Guardian Earth said.

The rest of the scouts were pinned down by the fire.

"Where is it coming from?" Uranus said angrily. "I mean, the roofs, but who?"

"Not just the roofs," Mercury said. "Up there!"

Three figures floated in the night sky.

"Ah..there they are," Nephlite said. "I'll keep them busy. You all handle those scouts."

"But there are three of them Nephlite," Sailor Mercury said.

"I know," Nephlite said. "Don't worry."

He flew into the air. The others pounced and soon the sky was being brightened with energy blasts.

"Let's go," Sailor Mars said.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm getting awfully sick of that thing!" Guardian Earth said and grabbed it out of the air.

Sailor Moon watched in shock, but Tuxedo Mask reacted…unleashing a rain of Roses. Guardian Earth swung into the roses, knocking most of them away. Some of them shot by him, and cut his arm. He swung his sword. The two jumped out of the way of the ensuing energy blast.

"Sailor Moon, you just wait for an opening," Tuxedo Mask said and drawing his staff he leapt forward.

"Challenge accepted," Guardian Earth said. The two were soon sparring.

Sailor Moon readied her moon sword.

They aren't honorable, they're not playing fair, and I'll make them pay for it. He accepted fighting both of us, so he'll understand when I jab this sword right into his back.

"Ah...the Guardian Scouts, how quaint," Guardian Moon said. "So..you wish to fight me all at once do you?"

The four tensed.

"Very well, then let's fight!" Moon shouted, unleashing a wave of energy in all directions. The scouts did their best to avoid it. Saturn leapt over the attack and fired his sword. Moon avoided it and shot forward swinging through an unprepared Neptune and kicking him off the roof. He spun meeting a punch from Pluto and jabbing his sword into his stomach. Pluto cried out, but brought his own sword down. Moon backpedaled sidestepping a thrust from Uranus. Saturn charged forward. Their two swords met for an instant, before Moon jumped away unleashing another barrage.

Uranus leapt upward and fired. Moon spiraled away in mid air, and then fired back. Uranus twisted and landed awkwardly. Moon touched the ground and charged at Pluto who fired madly. Moon somehow avoided the attacks and leapt, Guardian Saturn swept in front of him and pushed him to the ground.

"I'll fight you anyway I have to!" Saturn said punching Moon in the face. Moon swung back knocking Saturn to the ground. He rolled up and swung his sword. Saturn slid under him and the two swung at each other again.

"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus shouted leaping into point blank range. Moon took a sword hit from Saturn, but pulled the scout right into the path of the attack. Saturn was thrown to the ground.

"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"

The attack missed and Moon charged swinging through a wounded Pluto again. Uranus charged forward and dug his sword into Moon.

Moon shouted out and swung around. Uranus avoided him and slid back.

The two stared each other down.

"How annoying…all four of you!" Sailor Earth said and stood with her staff at the ready.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted. The attack smashed through the air.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter leapt forward calling on their attacks and ready to hit Earth as soon as she dodged. Earth didn't, instead she let the attacks slam into an energy shield and hover in front her.

"Everyone run!" Mercury shouted. The attacks spiraled out in all directions. The scouts all leapt out of the way.

Sailor Earth leapt into the air and spun, energy swirled around her and flew in all directions. The scouts dived out of the way again.

"I am ready for you!" she shouted.

"Looks like we're going to have to really take it to her," Sailor Jupiter said.

"How is she so powerful though?" Venus asked.

"I'll find out," Sailor Mercury said.

"Look out!" Mars shouted. A wave of energy flew at them. They all jumped over it.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Fire Soul!"

The three attacks flew at Sailor Earth. She dodged them.

"Her shield couldn't take that," Venus said. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Her energy chain flew out. Sailor Earth knocked it away with her staff.

"Mars Celestial Fire Ball Surround!"

Sailor Earth moved to knock it away. Jupiter leapt over her and dropped down drawing her Maverick sword in the process. She fired quickly with excellent aim Sailor Earth was hit dead on and thrown to the ground.

"MERCURY FRIGID TSUNAMI!" Mercury shouted. The attack smashed along the ground. Sailor Earth scurried away only to be punched in the face by Sailor Jupiter and knocked into the attack. It through her off of the roof and to the ground.

"We got her!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Now it's my turn!" A female figure said leaping at them.

They jumped out of the way and backed up.

"I am Ziarca, and you are know going to have to fight me," she said.

"Zoisite," Venus said worriedly.

Nearby…

"I am better than you!" Guardian Moon said.

"Try us!" Uranus said firing another barrage.

"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!" Saturn shouted.

"No!" Moon replied and knocked it away with a barrage.

Uranus swung into him. Moon shouted.

"Neptune Tide of Destruction!"

"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"

The two attacks slammed into Moon and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm done," Neptune said and promptly collapsed.

"Now, now, don't tell me the fight's over," a familiar figure said dropping to the ground.

"Malichite!" Uranus said in surprise.

"Somehow I doubt he is anymore," Guardian Saturn said.

"Malcian, at your service," the former Malichite said.

"You're well skilled, but I am more experienced!" Guardian Earth said facing down Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

"Do you think we care about your speeches?" Sailor Moon asked surprised at the role reversal.

And with a battle cry, Sailor Moon leapt forward, her Moon Sword aimed right at Guardian Earth's chest.

"Fool!" Guardian Earth shouted and swung his sword around quickly, he dug it straight into Sailor Moon, her attack grazed his arm. Sailor Moon let out a scream as the pain hit. Guardian Earth fired shooting energy all through Sailor Moon. She shrieked again.

Tuxedo Mask slammed his fist into Guardian Earth, who fell to the ground with his sword still embedded in Sailor Moon's side. He stood up quickly. Tuxedo Mask swung his staff, knocking Guardian Earth to the ground, only to have the new scout roll.

"Supreme Moon Retaliation!" He shouted blasting a barrage from his hand. Tuxedo Mask was caught completely by surprise and thrown off the roof. Guardian Earth turned towards the wounded Sailor Moon and grabbed the sword. More energy shot through her. She screamed in shock.

Tuxedo Mask slowly pulled himself off the ground and managed to leap into the air trying to reach the rooftop. Guardian Earth swung his sword upward and Sailor Moon's weakened form with it. "Supreme Moon Retaliation!" he shouted letting go of the sword. Sailor Moon was blasted to the edge of the rooftop and slammed into it hard, the sword still embedded inside her.

A rose flew at Guardian Earth's hand he dodged it and spun.

"Galactic...Moonlight...Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted weakly. Guardian Earth heard the cry and whirled.

"No!" he shouted unleashing an energy attack. The two attacks met and exploded destroying a nearby abandoned building in the process. The explosion flung all three of them from the rooftop again. Sailor Moon tugged at the sword pulling it out of her, before she fell to the ground unconscious. Tuxedo Mask looked at her with concern but whirled to face Guardian Earth as the rogue stood again.

"You'll pay for what you've done," Tuxedo Mask said angrily.

"We all pay eventually!" Guardian Earth said rolling away and flipping backward standing in the process.

"Come on, let's go," he said taking a fighting stance.

"Your endurance is amazing," Tuxedo Mask said.

"It comes in handy," Guardian Earth said. "Well?"

Tuxedo Mask grimaced, and the two leapt at each other.

"You really aren't cut out for this!" Jasen said avoiding yet another energy attack from Nephlite.

"Save your words until after you've won," Nephlite said forming several copies of himself.

"Oh..this again," Jasen said. "All right, if you want to draw this out, I'm up for it."

He unleashed a barrage, which went out in all directions, hitting the copies as well as the real Nephlite.

"Hah..I learn quickly!" Jasen said blasting away.

Nephlite tensed and winced at his pain.

If I keep this up the negaenergy inside will overwhelm my senses. He thought. Still I have little choice.

While he had been reborn several times in the course of his actions, he still fought with negaenergy, and as such had to be wary of the corrupting power it could hold over him. As such he was handicapped. He braced for the next attack.

Ziarca, the former Zoisite, was enjoying herself. The four Sailor Scouts, already weakened from their first battle were frantically trying to hit her with their attacks. She wasn't going to allow that.

"You're only dangerous when your target doesn't move," Ziarca said jumping out of the way of another attack. "Enough games though."

She unleashed a barrage of energy globes from her hands. They streaked towards the scouts, who all desperately dived out of the way.

"You still wanna fight me girls?" Ziarca asked.

"She's getting on my nerves," Jupiter growled.

"Any idea how we're supposed to fight her though!" Venus said as they dodged another attack.

"This just requires some creativity," Mercury said.

"We don't have time for that," Mars shouted.

"Maybe...maybe not," Mercury said. "You three keep her busy, I'll try and think of something."

"Oh..give us the easy job why don't ya?" Venus said.

"Let's just try it," Mars said.

The scouts spread out launching their lower level attacks to conserve strength. Ziarca grinned and moved to keep the scouts within eyesight.

"That won't work girls, I'm just too fast," she said flipping backward.

"Guess she has a point," Venus muttered.

"Ehh..so what?" Jupiter said. "Let's play games with her now."

"What are you thinking?" Mars asked.

"Let's take away her advantage," Jupiter said.

"Like what?" Mars asked.

"We're out in the open," Jupiter said.

"I see," Mars said. "I get it."

"Oh, you want us to hide from her then," Venus said.

"Uh huh," Jupiter said.

"Let's give it a.."

The three dived out of the way of a massive fireball.

"I'm getting bored here," Ziarca said.

The three scouts leapt off and disappeared into the darkness.

"Now that's no fair," Ziarca said. "All right if, that's the way they want to do it."

"Mercury we're hiding from her hoping we can use that to our advantage," Mars said into her communicator.

"Be careful," Mercury said. "I'm going to try and figure out a way to slow her down."

"All right," Mars said.

Ziarca dropped to the street.

"So you want to hide do you?" She said. "Very well, you're responsible for the damage then!"

She unleashed another massive fireball and set a building on fire.

Jupiter leapt out of it and headed down another alley.

"She can't keep this up forever can she?" Venus asked into her communicator.

"She shouldn't have this much power, you're right," Mars said.

Another fireball flew at a building.

"Oops, gotta go," Venus said hurriedly and dived out a window as the building she was in exploded.

"This isn't safe at all," Mercury said into her communicator. "Most of these buildings are warehouses, there could be any number of dangerous objects or chemicals in there.

"Maybe there's something to that," Mars said.

"I wouldn't suggest it Mars, there's enough damage already," Mercury said.

"Guess you have a point, but we need an idea quickly."

"All right, you three, get together," Mercury said. "And prepare to attack her."

"What's the plan?"

"That is the plan," Mercury said. "Just wait a few seconds."

Mercury's eyes narrowed and she dashed down the roof, and leapt off, dropping to the ground.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she shouted leaping from an alley way. A wave of icy energy flew down the street. Ziarca leapt into the air to avoid it.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Ziarca floated away from the attack, but was slammed into by a lunging Mercury. She was knocked off balance and toppled towards the icy street.

"Now we've got her!" Mars said. "Build up your attacks."

Ziarca smashed into the Ice, and quickly moved to stand up, only to slip.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"

The three attacks smashed into Ziarca hard.

The Guardian Scouts battle against Malcian was not going as well. Guardian Pluto and Guardian Neptune lay unconscious on the ground. Guardians Saturn and Uranus were standing at the ready, but were also heavily wounded, and exhausted.

"I will conserve my strength with you losers," Malcian said facing them.

"How nice of you," Guardian Uranus said.

Malcian threw out a barrage of golden blades at them. The two scouts dodged them.

I can't keep this up much longer. Uranus thought. He knew Saturn must be thinking the same thing.

"This guy's practically at full strength," Saturn said warily.

"I know," Uranus said. "Any ideas!"

Another barrage flew at them. They dodged it again, and a follow up barrage as well.

"Uranus...let me handle it," Saturn said.

"What?"

"I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are," Saturn said.

"No, I'll deal with that later, let's take this guy."

"Uh..well..then..distract him will you?"

"For what?"

"And give me your sword," Saturn said.

"Why?" Uranus asked.

"Please.." Saturn said. The two leapt to another building. A rain of energy flew after them.

"All right.." Uranus said and handed Saturn the sword.

"Thank you," Saturn said. "Now..just get his attention for as long as you can," Saturn said and dropped off the building. Uranus whirled.

"How about a little hand to hand Malcian," Uranus said.

"No, fraid not,' Malcian said and attacked again.

"All right then," Uranus said avoiding the attack and wincing at the pain he felt. A second later. Guardian Saturn leapt from behind Malcian.

"Should have expected," Malcian said whirling. Saturn dug the swords into Malcian swiftly.

"You dare!" Malcian shouted flinging Saturn back with a punch filled with power. Saturn fell to the ground and lay unmoving.

"Uranus Flame of Desire!" Uranus shouted at point blank. Malcian was hit and knocked back. Uranus spin kicked him, grabbed the two swords and fired. Malcian cried out. Uranus pulled out the swords and spin kicked again, letting the adrenaline flow threw him. He hit Malcian in the face and stabbed him again firing rapidly as he did.

"FOOL!" Malcian shouted unleashing a brutal attack. Uranus was flung to the pavement.

At about this time, Nephlite was smashing headlong into the side of a warehouse.

"I knew you were no match for me," Jasen said.

"Too bad you aren't a match for all of us!" came a shout.

The eight members of the dark moon family leapt into action and pelted Jasen with attacks. He was soon lying on the ground heavily wounded.

"What a disaster," Diamond said. "We should check on the others!"

Guardian Earth kicked Tuxedo Mask away and held out his sword.

"I have this again, and I'll win," Guardian Earth said.

Tuxedo Mask grimaced, wincing from a massive wound across his back.

"Come on.." Earth said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you!" Prince Diamond said charging forward. Guardian Earth was shocked as he was hit with an energy attack and thrown to the ground.

"Are you prepared for round two?" Diamond asked.

Guardian Earth slowly stood. Guardian Moon slid in front of him, sword drawn. Sailor Earth emerged from the shadows.

"Want to take all of us on?" Guardian Earth said.

Rubeus and Sapphire dropped to the ground.

"Looks like we do," Rubeus said with a grin.

Chaos ensued for another five minutes as the battle resumed, the two sides gradually took up opposite positions. The heavily wounded scouts and the dark moon stood on one side, the three rogue scouts and their new warriors on the other.

"Ready to finish this?" Prince Diamond said.

"Not today," Guardian Earth said, and with a flash the six enemies disappeared.

"Hmm..I guess it made sense to let them go," Diamond muttered. "Sailor Moon are you all right?"

"Hardly," Sailor Moon said coughing slightly.

"We'd better get you all to a hospital," Avery said.

"But how are we going to cover it up?" Sailor Moon said wincing.

"I'll worry about that," Nephlite said. "You just rest."

Sirens filled the air.

"Let's go.." Diamond said. "Them seeing us here would raise too many questions."

And the group made their way off.

Minutes later…

"This is getting out of control," General Nagumo said staring at the demolished and still burning buildings the fire department was hurriedly trying to put out.

"Looks like they're playing hard ball," Deputy Chief Ozaki said.

"The press is going to have a field day with this," Nagumo said. "Where is Chief Kino."

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Strange," Nagumo said.

"Another battle I assume," General Patterson wandering up.

"Well obviously," Deputy Chief Ozaki said.

"What have you learned?"

"There are buildings on fire, and several more lying in rubble, that's what we've learned," Deputy Chief Ozaki said.

"Guess so," General Patterson said.

"I swear, we have to put a stop to this," Nagumo said. "This was a warehouse district, what if they got into this in a populated area?"

"I agree," Patterson replied. "It doesn't seem like our enemy is interested in preventing civilian casualties."

"Well, then that's our job," Nagumo said.

"Agreed," Deputy Chief Ozaki said.

"Why do you think the stakes are so high though?" Nagumo asked.

"Good question," Patterson said.

Several more sirens filled the air. A black limousine pulled up, and Prime Minister Coral climbed out.

"All right, give me a report," She said.

Patterson, Ozaki, and Nagumo glanced at each other.

Tokyo General Hospital

"Must have been a heck of a fight," Chief Kino said sitting beside a bed.

"It was," Lita said wincing slightly.

"You all right?"

"The doctor said I've got a few broken bones, but they'll heal in a couple of days," Lita said.

"Yeah, no sweat right?"

Lita nodded.

"Did you win?" her father asked.

"More or less," Lita said. "It was kinda a draw, but we got them to withdraw."

"Hurt em bad?"

"Definitely."

"At least you have that."

"Dad, aren't you going to be upset over this?" Lita asked.

"Upset, no, I mean I worry sure, but I guess I'd have to say I'm proud of you."

Lita smiled weakly.

"So how are you keeping this all a secret anyway?" her father asked.

"Nephlite's been blasting the zapping the doctors and nurses and altering their memories. No one can figure us out when that's happening," Lita said.

"Sooner or later though someone will," her father said.

"Until then, we're safe," Lita said.

"Guess so," her father said. "I've gotta go, my absence will be noticed."

Lita smiled.

"Good luck," she said.

"You just get better," her father said and walked out, moving by the Dark Moon family who was standing guard outside.

"Take care of them will ya," Kino said.

"No one will get by us," Prince Diamond said.

"I'm sure of that," Kino said and walked out.

In another room.

"It's never hurt this much before," Serena said.

"I know," Darien said.

"But it'll get better."

"Yeah, we're pretty invulnerable."

"Fortunately," Serena said and coughed. "I wonder..why.."

"What?"

"Why do those rogue scouts fight so hard? What do they want?"

"Good question," Darien said. "Obviously they consider it worth fighting for."

"Worth dying for almost," Serena said.

"Yeah," Darien said.

"I try to tell myself that they must have a good reason, but why don't they tell us? I mean, the Starlights, even the outers didn't get this violent," Serena said.

"Maybe they truly are on the wrong side," Darien said.

"I don't know," Serena said. "Something tells me they're not...ow..."

"You all right?"

"No...but I'll get better," Serena said.

"You should rest."

"I know I'll have nightmares. Guess this is almost as bad as it can get huh?"

"Yeah," Darien said. "But you shouldn't dwell on it."

"I know," Serena said. "You know what I think though."

"Yeah?"

"Our marriage will be great."

"Why?"

"Because it's been destined to happen and we've had to work so hard to get there."

"Guess you have a point," Darien said.

"Now we just have to get there," Serena said. "How many more years do you think that will take?"

"I don't like to even guess," Darien said.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea, don't want to jinx ourselves," Serena said and began to laugh.

At the Diet Government building.

"So what is it that we have here?" Prime Minister Coral said.

"We have war essentially," General Nagumo said.

"Between the scouts," General Patterson said.

"And how do we stop it?" Coral asked.

"Is that even a possibility?" Chief Kino asked.

"There must be a way," Coral said. "This city cannot be destroyed by the fighting, especially now, with the entire world staring down at us"

"There is little we can do though," General Nagumo said. "The scouts must beat their rogue enemies, one way or another, that will end the war."

"And what will be the cost of it?" Coral said.

"I don't know," Nagumo said.

"We will have to wait for it," Patterson said.

"I'm sick of waiting," Coral said. "Letting all these events spiral out of our control. I will not have my country destroyed like this."

"That is not a threat," Patterson said.

"Well we've got a lot to worry about," Coral said. "The UN insists that we're up to no good, they've been sending spies, you know that. I'm not even sure that some countries weren't behind that attack on me several months ago."

"A strong possibility," Nagumo said.

"These stakes are much higher then the scouts know," Coral said. "Someone has to let them know that."

"I wouldn't," Patterson said.

"Oh, and why not?"

"They're only human, do you really want to add to their stress level right now?" Patterson asked.

"Yes, before they inadvertently cause a war," Coral said.

"Prime Minister it won't come to that," Nagumo said.

"See that it doesn't," Coral said. "Nagumo, I want you to stop all leaks to the outside about our projects, make them as secret as possible. Patterson, you find those scouts and you let them know what is happening. Kino...you wait behind."

"Uh..all right," Kino said.

Nagumo and Patterson walked out.

"Now Kino, I have a job for you," Coral said.

Kino waited.

"I want you to find out who the scouts really are," Coral began.

Kino looked at her in surprise.


	247. Chapter 247

247:

A day passed.

"Serena you shouldn't stand," Darien said.

"I had to," Serena said bracing herself against the window sill. "Sick of lying down."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Darien said joining her.

"Don't tease," Serena said with a grin. "At least it's a nice day."

Darien nodded.

"Let's go see how the others are doing."

"Don't push yourself," Darien said.

"I'm not," Serena said. "I want to see them."

"All right, let's take it slow though," Darien said.

"Fine, fine," Serena said. "Come on though."

"Something tells me you'll be recovered faster than the rest of us."

"You're probably right," Serena said happily.

Catsie and Avery walked into Raye and Mina's shared room to find the two sitting up on their beds and talking to one another. Mike and Rick were sitting nearby.

"It's good to see you all up and about," Catsie said. "You really took a beating.

"Still you all shouldn't push yourselves, rest, relax, we'll keep you safe," Avery said.

"I hate hospital ceilings," Mina said.

"I know what you mean," Lita said hobbling in on a cane.

"Actually I had an interesting talk with mine, he didn't have much to say but.." Mike began.

"We don't need that," Mina and Lita snapped.

Mike just started laughing. "My sense of humor is invincible!" he shouted.

"Unfortunately," Rick said.

"Well this is a good sight to see," Nephlite said limping in on a crutch. "You scouts really know how to bounce back."

The group all smiled.

"Oh..uh..everyone you have visitors," Sapphire said opening the door to the ward. In walked three familiar figures.

"That's just wonderful, we leave for a month and this happens," Setsuna Meio said.

"Typical," Haruka added.

Michiru just smiled.

"Welcome back," the scouts muttered.

"Uh..say outer scouts, will you do us a favor?" Mike asked.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"Uh..fight the rest of the war for us," Mike said.

The rest of the scouts sighed.

"I'm afraid that you'll still have to hold up your end of the fighting Mike, as small as it may be," Haruka said.

"Awww," Mike muttered.

As this was all happening, Ambassador Chambers was getting out of a limousine. He walked several feet into the wilderness and stopped.

"So…you came Ambassador," a voice said.

"I did," Chambers said. "I must say this is an excellent job you're doing."

"I don't care about compliments," the voice replied. "Now are you putting pressure on the government."

"Of course I am. That's what I've been doing all along."

"Of course you are, but is it working?"

"As far as I can tell. Coral's a lightweight in a game like this."

"It's hardly a game," the voice said. A blast of energy flew out and grazed Chambers's head.

"Hey! There's no need to do that!" the ambassador shouted.

"I just needed to remind you of the reality of the situation," Guardian Earth said emerging from the shadows sword drawn.

"You just remember that lives are at stake, I use you because you have the ability to help me. But I don't particularly like you either. Remember that."

"Whatever," Chambers said. "You'll get what you want."

"I should hope so," Guardian Earth said. "We'll speak again Ambassador!"

The scout then disappeared into the forest.

"Creepy," Chambers muttered.

Back at the hospital.

"Darien," Serena said.

"What Serena?"

"Are you afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of what's going to happen."

"Should I be?"

"I just feel weird about it. I've never felt this way. I know somehow that this war is wrong."

"All wars are wrong."

"Yes, but this is just..I don't know..I worry."

"Well don't worry. We'll win it and then they'll be peace again."

"But what if the whole reason those scouts are here is to bring peace too, I don't know how they think they'll do it, but it just seems maybe they have their own way."

"Serena we can't worry about that. They're tough enough to fight. We'll figure out their motivations after we've won."

"Yeah I guess," Serena said. "I just hate fighting."

"Me too."

"But you're a guy, fighting is a natural."

"Not this kind of fighting."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sure. It doesn't make me feel any better than it does you."

"I guess there's good reasons for that."

"You bet there are," Darien said.

A day later at Raye's temple.

"Setsuna, what's going on with the negaverse generals? How are they converting them like that?" Rick asked. "I know we can't."

"It's because the four generals were originally Earth warriors."

"Hope I'm not missing anything," Nephlite said wandering in.

"Perfect timing," the rest of the scouts replied.

"Ah..I see."

"The four would-be generals guarded Earth, they were also the first group taken over by the mysterious evil force that slowly absorbed the Earth."

"It's coming back to me," Nephlite said. "I understand it now."

"The powers they've been given are stronger then the negaverse powers it seems," Greg observed.

"Well it's more a matter that the negaverse generals need to hold their powers in check to make sure they don't get taken over by the energy itself. Right Nephlite?" Setsuna said.

"Uh huh," Nephlite said. "I was forced to go all out against Jaedite though, he is as strong as I am."

"But now they have Earth's power," Amy said.

"This is complicated," Serena said.

"I said it would be," Setsuna said.

"So how do we fight them?" Lita asked.

"I guess the same way you have been," Setsuna said.

"No, we need strategy," Serena said.

Everyone else looked at her.

"Well don't we? These scouts are dangerous, in a straight out fight we get beaten up and they get beaten up, but nothing gets solved. Now let's do this the right way," Serena said.

"You're right," Haruka said.

"Besides, something's messing with their minds, and we should find out what," Serena said. "I don't like fighting other scouts. Besides they're supposed to defend Earth not destroy it."

"I don't think they see it that way," Mina said

"So where'd they come from anyway?" Rick asked.

"Ah..interesting you should ask," General Patterson said sticking his head in the door.

"General were you spying on us?" Amy said in surprise.

"Kind of," Patterson said. "I just wanted to know what's going on and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Your family's just full of spies isn't it?" Raye asked.

"Actually, since D.V. and I aren't related..." General Patterson began.

"Skip it," Raye said.

"Anyway, we have some friends in the United States. Apparently, those three have spent some time over there," Patterson said.

"But there's no evil forces in the U.S," Serena said.

"Hah, that's what you think," Patterson said. "And I'm not referring to American politicians either. There's been enemy attacks there too, but these three have fought them off."

"They would need strong powers to do that," Haruka observed.

"Apparently. Now I don't have a lot of info, but apparently, these three have been around for years," Patterson said. "But the U.S. has done a much better job keeping it secret. Anyway..the point is that these scouts seemed to have been fighting the good fight over there."

"Yet they come over here and trash the place," Mike said.

"In so many words," Patterson said.

"We really have to figure this all out," Serena said.

"Then let's come up with a plan of action," Michiru said.

"I've gotta go," Patterson said. "Good luck."

"Thank you General," Amy said.

"Sure," Patterson said and headed off.

"What we need is another preemptive strike, but one that works this time," Raye said.

"We don't know where they are this time," Mina said.

"So we'll find out, we've got the outers back," Serena said.

"We're not bloodhounds," Haruka muttered.

A few days later.

Guardian Earth stared out at the city of Tokyo letting his cape blow back and forth in the breeze.

Perhaps my strategy was not the right one to take. He thought to himself. But then again, the Sailor Scouts and all those with them are nowhere near their full potential. They rely too much on their powers, and not on their inner selves. There may be real threats out there, not just one high powered being with an agenda, and they take things so casually, they who have most of the power. I would not have been entrusted with this mission if it was not important to carry out, and I must succeed.

He turned and walked away.

At the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Now..tell me what you see?" Motoki said. Rick stood across from him. They both held wooden training swords.

"You mean what I observe about you?"

"No," Motoki said. "I mean what you observe about everything."

"Everything?"

"Of course, battles are not waged only between two people," Motoki said. "They are also waged with the environment. If you can use the environment itself to your advantage, then you are in better control."

"I see," Rick said.

"It is especially true when facing a superior enemy, that allies can be found all around you, though your enemy can also find these allies, so you must use them wisely and decisively," Motoki said.

Rick nodded.

He's got some good advice. Raye thought watching the two. Guess he wasn't just a crackpot living in the past. Then again maybe he is a crackpot living in the past with good advice. It's always a possibility.

"Now..tell me what you see?" Motoki asked.

"No," Rick said.

"Why?"

"Because then you'd know too.." Rick said with a grin.

Motoki grinned back.

"Yes, you are learning," he said.

Elsewhere…

"Been a while hasn't it..." Greg said.

"Yes," Michiru said.

"So..how was it in wherever you were?"

"Absolutely dreadful," Michiru said.

"Really?"

"I had thought that maybe hip hopping through dimensions and swimming through new realities would be a wonderful experience," Michiru said. "It's not. You can drown in it."

"Too overwhelming then?"

"Yes," Michiru said. "Never thought I'd appreciate one dimension so much in my life."

"So what did you do there anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Michiru said with a grin.

Greg smiled.

"So how have you been?" Michiru asked.

"Things were going well until the new scouts showed up," Greg said.

"You doing your writing?"

"Yes," Greg said. "I sent my novel off to be read."

"That's great," Michiru said. "I'm sure it will be accepted."

"I hope so," Greg said.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Sure," Greg said.

"That's good," Michiru said. "I missed everyone. For so many reasons. Though I guess this whole war is going to take some of the fun out of things."

"But we're used to it," Greg said.

"Sadly yes," Michiru said. "Still I guess duty calls."

Greg nodded.

"So how's your brother?"

"No idea."

Haruka and Setsuna were standing around Amy's desk as the blue haired girl typed into her computer.

"It's been hard to accumulate information about those scouts," Amy said. "Given that by the time we see them we're already in a battle."

"Do you have anything?" Setsuna asked.

"These are certainly of a different level," Amy said. "There powers are more versatile then our own it seems, and their other combat skills are also quite impressive."

"True," Setsuna said.

"And now they've got three of the four negaverse generals with them too?" Haruka asked.

"I'm afraid so," Amy said.

"Nephlite's obviously a target," Haruka said.

"He knows," Amy said.

"Do you have pictures?" Setsuna asked.

Amy nodded and punched up some commands on her screen.

Guardian Earth appeared.

"The clothes do match a higher level scout," Setsuna said.

"Amy you have too many vegetables in the house," Serena said walking in. "Oh hey Setsuna, Haruka."

"Serena, how's the house coming?" Haruka asked.

"Not good," Serena said. "The entire SDF's pretty busy with something else I guess, my parents are being put up in a posh hotel, they're happy. I'm just glad to get away from them for a while."

"I am also glad you and your family are separated," Amy said.

"Curious," Setsuna said.

"Long story," Amy and Serena quickly said.

"We were just reviewing the information that Amy has obtained," Setsuna said.

"I'll tell you one thing," Serena said. "Those scouts fight harder then I've ever seen, and it hurts too," she said. "It almost seems...well..no it sounds stupid."

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"You know how when we fight a really tough enemy, but that we know we need to win, our strength increases, and we fight harder?" Serena asked.

The three nodded.

"It almost seems like that's what's happening with them when they fight us," Serena said.

"But you're the good guys," Haruka said.

"Not to them," Amy said.

"Regardless of what they think, they must be stopped," Haruka said.

Meanwhile, in one of Tokyo's many parks.

"So when are you going to break up with Alina?" Mina asked.

"Mina, please," Mike said. "You speak of breaking up as if it's an easy thing."

"Is for me."

"That's because someone's always dumping you, it's easier when you're on the other end."

"Mike...would you like to take that back before I kill you."

"Nah..I'll take that one to my grave," Mike said.

Mina started laughing.

"There are times when you're funny," she said.

"Duh.." Mike said.

"Oh come on Mike, do you want me to help you break up with her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your.."

"Friend, yes I know, but you rarely get this enthusiastic about something this unimportant."

"Life's been slow lately," Mina said.

"Glad I provide some excitement with my romantic difficulties."

"Oh come on, you were making out with me just last week, what are you complaining about?"

"Just say that a little louder Mina, make sure everyone hears it."

"I just might," Mina said with a grin.

"Enjoy yourself," Mike muttered.

"You stopped being fun," Mina said.

"That tends to happen if you spend enough time with me," Mike said.

"It's too bad," Mina said. "You don't have to be this annoying."

Mike stopped. Mina stopped too.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Oh..uh..well.." Mina said. "I..uh..gotta go!"

She vaulted over a short wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Mike said and vaulted after her.

"Mike don't chase me!" Mina shouted.

"Then don't run!" Mike said.

"Now that's just flawed logic!" Mina said and jumped over a hedge, before flipping over another wall. Mike sidestepped the hedge and flipped over the wall as well chasing after his ex.

"This looks bad you know!" Mina said extending a lead.

"Whoopdie diddly doo doo!" Mike shouted.

Elsewhere, in Lita's darkened room.

"All right, we are really going to try this again.." Lita said.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"You're okay with it?"

"I am if you are."

"Sure I am."

"Good cause I am too."

"That's what I thought."

"Let's get started before this degrades further."

"Good idea," Lita said.

The two sat still and concentrated.

Lita felt the world around her melt away replaced by visions.

A field surrounded her.

This is strange. It's never been this vivid before.

She heard some strange noises below her. She looked down, a miniature version of Steve was chasing a miniature version of herself around her legs.

She looked at the scene in surprise. The two miniatures stopped starred at each other and then ran off into the field.

"Hey wait!" Lita shouted chasing after them.

They turned and stared at her.

"Now that's odd isn't it?" Steve asked.

"What?" Lita asked. "You're here too?"

"Sure."

"Are you actually you, or a product of my own imagination?"

"How would I know?"

"Typical Steve response, but that proves nothing," Lita said.

The two mini-thems started making noises and then they began dancing.

"This is weird," Lita said.

"Bordering on stupid," Steve said.

"Or at the least, a bit crazy."

"Stupid," Steve said.

Lita glanced at him.

"Yea!" mini-Lita and Steve shouted and then began multiplying.

"What does this mean?" Lita asked.

"You're the expert," Steve said.

"Yeah but," Lita said.

Soon the field was filled with mini people staring at the two.

"Is this good or bad?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Lita said.

Suddenly the mini-Lita's pointed at Lita.

"What?" Lita asked.

They then pointed at Steve.

"Odd," Steve said.

Then to the two's shock every mini-Lita kissed every mini-Steve.

Lita's eyes widened. The field fell away replaced by blackness, a face appeared.

"Seiya..." Lita said before dropping out of her trance.

"Woah.." Steve said. "You okay?"

"Yes, did you have a vision?" Lita asked.

"Strange one, I can't even explain it."

"Were you in a field?" Lita asked.

"No, airplane."

"Was I there?" Lita asked.

"Not this time," Steve said.

"Then it was all me then," Lita said.

"What was?"

"Nothing, it was just strange," Lita said. "Some of these visions make me doubt my sanity."

"Yeah, well I can see why. They're so odd," Steve said.

"Many of them are more meaningful," Lita said wiping sweat from her brow.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"It was just very weird," Lita said.

Steve nodded.

A field? Her? Don't tell me we had the same vision. Steve thought.


	248. Chapter 248

248

At SDF headquarters General Nagumo was looking over his surprise guest.

"Haven't seen much of you lately," Nagumo said.

"I've been laying low," Nephlite said.

"Don't blame you with those rogues running around. Tell me the scouts have a plan."

"The scouts are doing their best, and I know that if they can keep fighting the enemy long enough they'll win," Nephlite said.

"I see," Nagumo said. "How long is this going to take?"

"That I don't know," Nephlite said. "Trouble I assume."

"Ambassador Chambers for one. You know him?"

"Yes," Nephlite said. "And they say I'm evil."

Nagumo laughed.

"Yes, Nephlite we may not have guys like you trying to take over, but politics still remains. Prime Minister Coral wants us to stop these rogues ourselves, in order to get the spotlight off all the energy. The city gradually getting destroyed is not helping our press."

"That bad huh?" Nephlite said.

Nagumo nodded.

"I honestly have no idea how to fight them. We rush to the scene of the battle, and they're already gone," Nagumo said.

"Yes I can see that," Nephlite said. "The scouts have been attempting to locate their base, but it is taking time. They've hidden pretty well this time," Nephlite said.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Good question," Nephlite said. "I guess I should try and find them too, but going out alone is very dangerous."

"You came here didn't you?"

"Yes, but I was very careful," Nephlite said. "Trust me sir, I'm much better on this side. If they were to convert me, well..I'd be a stronger opponent then I am now."

"Case noted," Nagumo said. "Any advice you could give us though. We're out to stop those scouts too."

"Yes, well in this case there isn't much to say," Nephlite said.

"I can understand that," Nagumo said.

And in a park.

"You wanted to talk to me Mike?" Alina asked happily. "What about?"

"Uh..Alina, look, you're a nice girl..but I..."

"You jerk!" Alina said and slapped him. She then walked off.

"That was easy…" Mike muttered rubbing his face. "Mina...your hiding place stunk."

There was no reaction from the blonde, who was hoping he was just seeing things.

"Yes, I know you're there behind the row of bushes," Mike said. "Now..don't make me come over there."

"Fine, fine, fine," Mina said emerging "Here I am.."

"You're no good at spying you know."

"I don't care," Mina said. "She picks up on things quick."

"You noticed that," Mike said.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I didn't want to break up like that, I was hoping we could still be friends," Mike said.

"That never works," Mina said.

"Mina.." Mike said pointing at her.

"Oh..of course with me it does, but I'm always the exception, never the rule."

"That much is obvious," Mike said.

"Come on Mike, let me buy you lunch," Mina said.

"You're kidding."

"Nah..this is probably rough on you, come on," Mina said.

"All right," Mike said. "What are you up too?"

"We'll get to that later," Mina said. "Trust me though, the lunch has nothing to do with it."

"Wonderful," Mike said.

"Will you quit the role reversal and start acting weird again!" Mina snapped.

"That's going to take some time," Mike said.

"Oh.." Mina said. What's wrong with him anyway? She thought.

Back at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Now here is your first test," Motoki said facing Rick, wooden sword drawn.

"I'm ready," Rick said.

"Very well. We will keep this simple. I want you to read where my attack is coming from."

"You're kidding right?"

"No," Motoki said. "This is important. I am teaching you all that you must know, it might take years to hone the skill to an art, but for now, you will learn the basics. Now..knowing where the attack will come from gives you a great advantage."

"But it's so hard to know," Rick said.

"It will always be hard, but not impossible," Motoki said. "For now I will make it more obvious then usual, and you must try to pick up on it."

"All right," Rick said. "I'll give it a try."

Motoki took up a fighting stance. Rick watched him intently.

Motoki shot forward. Rick dived out of the way.

"You missed it," Motoki said stopping.

"Yeah," Rick said. "I was just beginning to get it I thought, then you attacked. I was wrong too."

"Hmm…this will take time," Motoki said. "But I must prepare your mind to be ready, to understand that it is not simply a matter of drawing your sword and swinging it."

"What if I'm facing an enemy that doesn't care about this stuff?"

"Then you're advantage increases even more so."

"Guess that makes sense," Rick said.

"Come, let us continue?"

"All right." Rick said and readied his sword again.

He is a promising pupil. Motoki thought. It is a shame he will never be able to devote himself to the art. He is more than capable.

"Ready?" Motoki asked.

"Ready," Rick said.

The two took up their stances again. Motoki shot forward.

Blocks away…

"Serena..wake up," Luna muttered.

"What..what is it?" Serena asked.

"You've slept in again."

"How much?"

"Too much," Luna said. "Now I want to talk with you."

"Couldn't you have waited till I woke up?"

"Serena with you, I never know how long that will be," Luna said.

"Yeah, yeah, so I sleep a lot, don't you think you've made that point abundantly clear?"

"Of course, now listen."

""What?"

"Serena, are you okay with all this?"

"You mean the fighting?"

"Yes, I know this is all hard on you, but I wanted to ask if you are ready for it? I mean you've fought well, but can you keep it up?"

"Of course I can," Serena said turning away. "I have to."

"But Serena, I know that there have been times before where this has driven you to new depths and I hope that's not happening now."

"Why would you think that? I'm cheerful aren't I? I've going into the fights, I want to fight them, I want to win this."

"Serena, you're very good at covering up your true feelings," Luna said. "Almost too good, but eventually these things get to you. I know that."

Serena looked into Luna's eyes.

"Luna, right now I have to do what I was called on to do. And I accept that."

"All right," Luna said. "Then we'll do our best to end this war."

"Everyone always does," Serena said. "Except for Mike."

Luna laughed slightly. Serena giggled.

"One thing though Luna."

"Yes, Serena."

"Don't let me fight Guardian Earth again."

"What.."

Serena's tone changed.

"I hate him, and I don't want to hate him."

"Serena.."

"I have to fight, but not with him, he..is..I don't know.."

"All right Serena, I'll talk to the scouts."

"I didn't want to ask the scouts on my own…it just seemed weird, but please, let them know."

"All right Serena, if that will make you feel better."

"Sure it will," Serena said.

Luna walked out.

This is getting her more than she lets on. But she's Sailor Moon, we need her. Still, if we can keep her happy then so be it.

Elsewhere…

"How are you feeling?" Guardian Moon asked standing over the weakened form of Sailor Earth.

"Better, thank you," Sailor Earth said. "I think given just a little more time I'll be back up to full strength."

"Don't push it, that teleport took a lot out of you," Guardian Moon said.

"They do that," Sailor Earth said. "Don't worry though, I'll be fine."

"I'm in love with you. I'm supposed to worry.," Guardian Moon replied.

"They're getting better you know," Sailor Earth said.

"Our opponents you mean?"

"Yes, we underestimated their ability."

"Their ability may be better, but their attitude is not, and besides, you would think that if they were at their best we would be unable to fight them to a stalemate," Guardian Moon said.

"They aren't at their best," Sailor Earth said. "But, then again, their best is more power then all of us combined, and I am not surprised that we don't see it."

"Really? I didn't understand."

"It is complex, we must continue though."

"Yeah I guess. But can we win?"

"That remains to be seen."

Guardian Earth walked up.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I am recovering quickly," Sailor Earth said.

"Excellent," Guardian Earth said. "But do not push yourself."

"I do my best," Sailor Earth said.

"I am going to try and get Nephlite," Guardian Earth said. "The scouts have recently received reinforcements, and unlike us they do have a reserve. Anyway, we must work fast. Sailor Earth, you will remain here, rest. We will handle it."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Earth said. "I mean, maybe it is better to take Nephlite on when all of us are ready."

"It can't wait, besides the five of us should be more than a match for him," Guardian Earth said.

"He shouldn't last very long," Guardian Moon said.

"Please be careful then," Sailor Earth said. "Remember, if he is desperate.."

"I know," Guardian Earth said. "I'm not going to get overconfident. But I do know our strengths. You rest up."

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," Guardian Moon said.

"Let's go," Guardian Earth said.

"And if the scouts get involved?" Guardian Moon asked.

"Then we handle it," Guardian Earth said. "I'm not about to let that stop me from trying though. We need to increase our numbers."

"Yeah I guess," Guardian Moon said. "Still, why don't we just try and eliminate some of the scouts?"

"By eliminate I hope you mean neutralize."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to kill anyone, but I mean.."

"I know what you mean," Guardian Earth said. "And right now that isn't an option. They're watching each other very carefully."

"They could be watching Nephlite."

"If they are that's too bad," Earth said. "But I doubt they are."

"Oh, " Moon said.

"Don't worry, this should be a straightforward operation."

"I hope so."

At the crown restaurant.

"Lita about the mediating, maybe we shouldn't actually do the thing when the other's around," Steve said.

"I can't teach you how to feel that way without letting you try it," Lita said. "It's kinda complex like that. But I guess I could watch what you did instead."

"Maybe that's the right way to do it," Steve said.

"I don't know though, so we've had some strange visions, big deal, you're supposed to," Lita said.

"Yeah I guess," Steve said. "But..I..just..Lita..they worry me."

"They're just like dreams Steve, it's not big deal."

"My dreams are no picnic either," Steve said. "Look..I just wanted to gain a tactical edge, not..you know.."

"Well Steve, you have to create the mind set..at least I think you do..so that you can open your mind up to the new senses."

"Are you sure?"

"Well.that's how I see it anyway," Lita said.

"I guess," Steve said. "Maybe I should just skip it."

"Was your last vision that bad?"

"Yeah...it was.I.just...I can't do it anymore."

"All right," Lita said. "If it's that uncomfortable."

"It is," Steve said.

"Then we'll just leave it at that," Lita said.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Something wrong?"

"It's too bad, I did want to learn...I felt we were really...uh…I mean..well..we were able to do something together as friends, and that it was working, but…it's no big deal really."

"Looks like we're not the only ones hungry.." Mina said walking up with a dejected Mike.

"Oh..hey..what's with you Mike?" Steve said.

"He broke up with Alina," Mina said.

"Oh..that's too bad," Lita said. "You two seemed to have good chemistry."

"Trust me we didn't," Mike said sitting down. "I'm sure of it."

"You sure about this Mike? I thought you really liked her?" Steve asked.

"As a friend, when it got romantic, I blew it," Mike said. "I mean she liked it, I didn't, I just didn't get anything out of dating her."

"Oh..that's rough," Steve said and sighed, Lita recognized his feelings.

"Don't worry Mike, I'm sure the right girl will come along," Lita said.

"We can always hope can't we?" Mike said. "She didn't take it well though, that's too bad."

"Some girls have a rough time, she'll get over it," Mina said. "As soon as she finds someone else."

"Yeah, don't worry, if things weren't working out," Lita said.

"She thought they were," Mike said. "Guess I surprised her."

"She seemed to see it coming," Mina said pointing at the red mark on Mike's cheek.

"No, she was just a fast worker," Mike said ."You're paying, right Mina?"

"Yep," Mina said. "Anything for my good friend in trouble."

"Hmm...well this is tempting," Mike said with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas..." Mina said.

"Get ideas," Steve whispered. "I need to see some Mike action right now."

"Why?" Mike said.

"Entertainment is your specialty isn't it?"

"I'm depressed," Mike said.

"So?"

"Nah..not today," Mike said.

"Now I'm depressed."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Cause it is," Mike said. "All right I'll be nice Mina, but you'll soon learn that when you give me an opportunity, I take it!"

"I know that! Why do you think I cheated on you."

"What does that have to do with it!" Mike snapped back.

"I have no idea.." Mina said befuddled.

The two starred at each other. Steve and Lita glanced at each other in surprise.

"Well..uh..I mean.." Mina said. "Uh...it's a joke."

"Poor timing."

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up, it doesn't do anyone good for you to depressed, your the one who's supposed to break everyone else out of their depression."

"Hey, I gotta take a break sometime," Mike said.

"Yeah, well you're not sexy when you're like this...uh oh.."

Lita and Steve practically collapsed in shock.

"Ah..I see." Mike said. "You're the vulture ready to pounce on the carcass."

"Vultures don't pounce," Mina said.

"Well you do, so I'm half right. Mina..you want me back don't you?"

"Absolutely not, I have Yaten, and you're a good friend, there's no reason to go down that other road again."

The definitiveness of the statement caused Mike to shrink back.

"Hmm..guess I'm wrong..so what was that thing about then?" Mike asked.

"I..uh..well..I..I don't know.." Mina said. "It was another joke..."

"You and the jokes today," Mike said.

"Maybe we should just go," Mina said.

"No..I'm fine.." Mike said. "Settle down and we'll eat."

"All right," Mina said hesitantly.

Lita and Steve sighed.

Nephlite parked his car outside his apartment and prepared to go inside. He was well aware that if the rogue scouts came to get him they could be waiting. But he had taken precautions. Besides, he didn't mind being a target. He knew the risks involved, but the more time the rogues spent chasing after him, the better off the scouts would be.

"Nephlite..nice to see you," came a voice. He turned. General Patterson walked up.

"Ah..I was expecting trouble," Nephlite said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you found it, but I wanted to talk with you."

"Please come in, though I can't guarantee it'll be peaceful."

"Trust me, you're all right," Patterson said. "For one thing I've got my troops watching this building and there are other means of protection. But actually, we should go for a ride."

"All right," Nephlite said.

They got into an SDF vehicle and drove off.

"You see, I'm worried about the political situation. Nagumo and company have to deal with it more than I do, but if affects operations. Now I know for a fact that the police have been scouring the city looking for a way to find out who the scouts are."

"Did Lita's father give you the heads up?"

"Yes, and he's having a hard time keeping his officers from recognizing the obvious. The cops are getting close. We somehow have to prevent them from getting any farther, but it can't be too blatant. There are too many people who know what's going on now. A blast of energy won't move suspicion off of certain people"

"So what should we do?"

"I'm not sure. We know what the cops are doing. We know what they know, but the question is how do we keep them from putting it together."

"Distractions always work well."

"I know," Patterson said. "Unfortunately..."

He stopped and hit the brakes spinning the car around.

"Ah..I see," Nephlite said as an energy blast flew at the car. "Maybe I should go."

"No way," Patterson said. "I'm going to give them a run for it."

The car turned and sped down the street. The five rogue enemies followed.

"We shouldn't have attacked them now," Guardian Moon said.

"Why not.." Guardian Earth said. "They have to be more careful then we do. City street and all."

"Innocents could be hurt."

"Unfortunately that's true no matter what..let's go," Guardian Earth said.

The car turned a corner. More energy flew at it. Patterson narrowly avoided it.

"The SDF knows where we are," Patterson said. "I'm planning to start a little old fashioned SDF, high powered being rumble!"

"Are you sure about this!" Nephlite said.

"You just keep these jokers busy," Patterson said.

The car kept speeding, Patterson carefully keeping things under control.

The enemies raced after it.

"Aim for the tires!" Guardian Earth said.

Guardian Moon fired his energy sword, hitting the street.

Guardian Earth fired hitting the trunk and causing it to blow apart.

"That should have stopped them!" Earth shouted.

A barrage of energy flew from the car at the two. They dived out of the way.

"We could have done this more discretely," Moon said.

"I didn't think they would expect it!" Earth replied. "Quit questioning my orders."

The three negaverse commanders jumped along the rooftops readying themselves.

"This is going to be close!" Patterson said swinging the car around. A barrage flew at them, but hit a nearby building.

"We could cause a great deal of damage at this rate," Nephlite said. "I can't have that on my conscience. Let me just go with them."

"No..just a little farther," Patterson said.

"What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise."

The car skidded around a bend and raced inside a building.

"I don't like this," Guardian Moon said.

"Neither do I. However, I am willing to fall into their trap," Guardian Earth said. "There isn't a scout for miles."

"How do you know," Moon said.

Earth held up a watch.

"You remember this don't you?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Let's go!"

The group raced towards the building.

"You wait outside and see if there's any trickery," Earth said.

Moon nodded.

Guardian Earth and the negaverse commanders surrounded the building and then raced in.

There was some shouts, some energy blasts from inside. Moon looked around for some sign of escaping men. An energy barrage flew at him. He spun away.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto leapt to the ground.

"Where's your friends?" Uranus asked.

Then the building exploded behind them.

Guardian Moon and the three sailor scouts were blasted away from the building with great force. They all hit the ground and looked in surprise at the now burning building.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Uranus said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Pluto said.

Guardian Moon stood up quickly brushing off his wounds. He pulled open his communicator.

"Earth, respond..you there?" he asked. He received no response and went charging towards the building.

"We've got to stop him," Uranus said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted unleashing her attack. Guardian Moon was hit and thrown to the ground.

"No! I have to help them!" he shouted. "Where's your sense of decency!"

"It's not safe for you to be in there regardless of your purpose," Uranus said.

A wall exploded, belching fire into the street.

Sailor Pluto leapt into the air and landed by Guardian Moon.

"Let's say for now..it's a truce," she said. "Do you agree?"

Moon nodded.

"I'm in no position not to," he said.

"Can you contact them?"

"I tried," Moon said.

Sirens whirred as cars raced to the scene.

A manhole blew open and out crawled Nephlite followed by General Patterson. Several more SDF soldiers came flooding onto the street.

"We have to get inside there!" Moon said. "I have no idea what's happening."

Another part of the building exploded.

"We have to get out of here," Pluto said. "This is unsafe."

"We can't just leave them!" Moon shouted.

Another wall exploded, but this time from a different source, and four figures staggered out, charred, but in relatively good shape.

"There they are," Moon said in surprise. Guardian Earth stepped forward.

"Impressive," he said. "Moon, let's get out of here."

Moon nodded and the group either leapt or flew off.

"Pluto!" Uranus said hurrying up.

"Let them go," Pluto said. "We've got other concerns."

Fire trucks began to roll up as well as other assorted emergency vehicles.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted unleashing a wave of cold water onto the fire. The other scouts moved in to do their best to help fight it, and eventually the building was put out.

"What the heck happened here!" Chief Kino said hurrying up.

"I'd like to know too," General Nagumo said.

"Well, sir, allow me to explain," General Patterson said. "We had set a trap for the enemy."

"And you blew up a building!" Kino shouted.

"No!" Patterson said. "They did, I'll file a full report you can get it later."

"Get it later. No you don't! Now, something happened here. You don't seem to think much of it, but who do you think you are? This is a populated area!" Kino shouted.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Patterson shouted back and headed off. Nagumo followed.

"What did happen?" Nagumo asked.

"The professors' latest device didn't react well with the energy of the enemy. It combusted."

"This is terrible, we have to tread carefully on this."

"I know," Patterson said.

"Fortunately, we can blame it on the enemy, but we'd better watch it."

"Yes sir," Patterson said.

"Are you all right?" Guardian Moon asked.

"I have been better," Guardian Earth said. "However, this is nothing."

"From the explosion I thought that.." Moon began to say.

"It looked worse than it was," Earth said.

"But still," Moon said.

"I did underestimate those humans, I should have suspected something like this," Earth said. "Still...once we get back I have plans to make."

"The SDF will pay for this," Jasen said.

"No," Earth said. "Don't see it that way. We already have enough vendettas, we will deal with all this in time, but right now we must regroup," Guardian Earth said.

"Yes sir," Jasen said.

"Well..that was unexpected," Sailor Pluto said. The scouts were all sitting in a park recovering.

"Just how did that happen?" Sailor Uranus said stretching slightly.

"It seems that something the SDF did caused the explosion," Mercury said.

"I didn't think the enemy scouts could level a building on their own, and why would they drop one on top of themselves," Jupiter said.

"I can't help feeling that we should have attacked when they were weak," Sailor Uranus said.

"It wasn't the time," Sailor Pluto said. "You might not understand now, but believe me it was."

"Looks like Nephlite's safe for at least a little while longer," Sailor Neptune said.

"Can we go home now?" Sailor Moon asked. "I mean unless there's anything else."

"We'll handle it if there is," Sailor Pluto said.

"We should find out what did happen," Sailor Uranus said.

"Uh..could I come along?" Guardian Saturn said. "I know you have more experience working as a team, but I figure one of us should know too."

"All right," Sailor Pluto said. "The rest of you go home, and do what you were doing. Rest if you can."

"Oh I will," Sailor Moon muttered.

"Deal with it, Sailor Moon," Mars said.

"Oh come on Mars, I'm not in the mood."

"Well then get a stiff upper lip okay."

"Fine, just don't badger me."

"I'm done," Mars said growing worried at Sailor Moon's assertive tone.

"Good," Sailor Moon muttered.


	249. Chapter 249

249:

SDF Headquarters.

"Tomoe, I thought you said it would work," General Patterson growled.

"Well, I didn't expect them to react that quickly," Tomoe said. "You rushed us you know."

"Yes, given the resources we had, and the lack of an adequate test facility," Richter said.

"Wonderful," Patterson muttered. "All right, I'm not blaming you here, but now we've got even more problems."

"It seems we are dealing with some very dangerous individuals here," Tomoe said.

"And when did you figure that out?" Richter muttered.

"Listen, there are plenty of people who can blow things up," Tomoe said.

"Wonder how you reached that conclusion," Richter said.

"I hadn't made my point yet," Tomoe said.

"Will you two cut it out," Patterson said. "I need you two to work extra hard to find a way to neutralize these rogue scouts."

"I got it," Tomoe said. "We could develop a highly sophisticated phone powered by negaenergy that you could use to call the sailor scouts whenever there was trouble."

"Now there's an idea!" Richter said.

Patterson sighed.

"It's not a matter of that anymore," Patterson said. "We are facing pressure from all sides, if the armed forces of Japan cannot demonstrate an ability to contain these forces, the countries of the world will react."

"Oh come on I have to think Africa couldn't care in the least," Richter said.

"Belgium probably isn't a problem either," Tomoe said.

"Get serious!" Patterson said. "Things are spiraling out of control down here. We must stop those scouts!"

The two doctors became straight faced and nodded.

"Then we will," Tomoe said.

"Somehow," Richter said.

"What a mess," Patterson muttered walking down a corridor. He rounded a corner, and not unexpectedly he found four scouts standing there waiting for him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Tell us what happened," Sailor Uranus said.

"Where should I begin?" Patterson muttered.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Raye asked encountering Rick standing on the porch of the temple.

"No," Rick said. "You know...a lot of things have been happening, I should be a wreck right now, but I'm not. At least I don't think so."

"Believe me, I understand, I haven't felt so good myself."

"These scouts, they're so...different from our enemies, and everything around us. The damage, the chaos..." Rick said. "It used to be easier didn't it?"

"Well the enemies preferred to be as discrete as we were trying to be," Raye said. "Though Jaedite started things off with a bang himself, but back then, no one could believe that this was happening."

"Now it's all sort of sinking in," Rick said. "The only problem is that it's not good."

"People scare easily," Raye said. "And we're right in the middle of it."

"But you know it doesn't bother me," Rick said. "Not anymore, I've got other things to think about. I mean, we have to win. That I know, and I we have to survive, all of us do. And that's what I handle. Me and you, we don't get a second chance, but then again, it's not so bad, the afterlife and all. But, I'm not ready to leave."

"Don't you worry about that," Raye said.

"I'm not, it's all a matter of rationality," Rick said. "I'm not going to let it stop me, but I'll tell you this, I'm not going to let anyone else go either. You especially."

Raye just stared at him.

"You know..we Guardian Scouts, haven't exactly been the most useful of people, but that's going to change, we've got a battle, to win, and those rogues, they've got another thing coming. I'm focused now."

"That's good, but don't push yourself. You've got a lot on your mind," Raye said.

"No I don't. Not right now. I'm going to soon enough trust me, I can't run forever, but right now, I've got one purpose and that's to win this war."

"You can't do it alone."

"I'm not going to do it alone, but I'm going to make sure we all do it together."

Raye had little to say to this.

Chief Kino was sitting in his office when Deputy Chief Ozaki knocked and entered.

"What's up?" he asked.

"With all this chaos I haven't been able to bring this up, but the Prime Minister called me the other day. She asked me how a certain project was going. She said she didn't want to disturb you since you were probably busy. I asked her what she meant…and she seemed to believe you would have told me about it," Ozaki said.

"Oh that…I forgot…" Kino said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ozaki glared at him.

"I'm not upset with you trying to keep me out of this, I'm upset that you didn't find a better way to do it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kino asked.

"I mean that if I wanted to mess up an investigation into who the scouts really are, I'd of course not try to tell too many people about it, but you were just sloppy on this one. I don't blame you for trying to screw it up though. I would to if my daughter was a Sailor Scout," she said.

He looked at her in surprise.

Elsewhere.

"June 26th," Serena muttered sitting on the rooftop of the A.P.T. house.

"Serena you okay? I get worried when you become all reticent like this," Amy said popping out of the roof trapdoor and stepping onto the roof.

"Well," Serena said. "Amy, my birthday's in a few days."

"Oh that's right, any idea what you want?"

"That's just it, I don't know," Serena said. "Usually I know for sure, but.."

"I understand," Amy said. "Don't you worry though, we're not going to let this war stop us from celebrating it."

Serena smiled.

"I didn't doubt it, I just hope I can enjoy it," Serena said.

"Of course you can, don't worry about it, it'll be great," Amy said.

"I don't even know if my parents remember it," Serena said. "I mean given that they're still living in the hotel and all."

"I'm sure they will," Amy said.

"Yeah I guess," Serena said. "I shouldn't be so worried about them. They can be weird, heck everyone I know can be strange, but they come through when it counts."

"I don't think I'm that weird," Amy said.

"You study too much," Serena said.

"That hardly qualifies."

"Love letters Amy?" Serena asked with a grin.

"It's a recognized psychological condition," Amy said nervously.

Serena started laughing.

"Now even I know that's not true," Serena said with a grin.

Amy blushed.

"Well..we all have our quirks," she admitted.

"Breakfast is ready," Greg said popping up through the trapdoor.

"FOOD!" Serena said. "A beacon of hope in the fog of depression!" she said and dashed inside.

"Never heard it described that way before," Greg said.

"Well she's just a little weird Greg," Amy said.

"Guess so," Greg said.

"Greg, do you think I'm weird?"

"Sure."

"SURE! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Oh..well..I thought you wanted me to be honest."

"Not this time! I was counting on you not to be!"

"Oh...well..how was I to expect that from you?"

"Guess you have a point."

"Talk about us second guessing each other."

"I hope this doesn't happen very often.

"Me too."

"What blatant stupidity," Guardian Moon said. "Those humans and their traps. Well I guess they know better know."

"But you were the one practically blown up," Guardian Earth said.

"Do you see me in any worse shape then usual?"

"You were at the time," Earth said. "A scout attack..."

"Wouldn't have happened. They have some honor."

Deep within another hidden SDF base, Doctors Tomoe and Richter stared at various data readouts on their computers, trying to assess the use of the little bit of negaenergy they had left.

"So aren't you glad we took this job?" Doctor Richter asked with a grin.

"It's interesting at least," Tomoe said.

"Still, I was thinking of moving into a less controversial field of research."

"Like what?"

"Cloning."

"Oh," Tomoe said.

The two let out a laugh.

"So how's your daughter doing?" Richter asked.

"No idea."

"Oh, that's right," Richter said. "She hasn't been around much."

"Yes, guess she's off doing something."

"Well it's good that you're keeping track of her," Richter said.

"You have any kids?"

"Nope, who would want to marry me?"

"Good point, but knowing you, you might have created some."

Richter grinned.

"Well, it's always been a thought, but I don't make that enough money to fund private experiments," Richter said.

"Good point," Tomoe said. "Want some coffee?"

"Nah, I try and avoid it when I can."

"Ah..I see, you don't know what you're missing."

"I do fine with other forms of stimulation," Richter said.

"Ah.." Tomoe said. "Thanks for letting me know that.." he muttered and walked out of the lab heading for the coffee machine.

"Nice night isn't it?" he remarked to one of the guards standing around.

"I wouldn't know sir," the guard said.

"You hate your job don't you?"

"Well right now I do."

"Don't blame ya," Tomoe said and got himself a cup of coffee.

Alarms started going off.

"Oh they're back," Tomoe said.

"Better get back to the lab sir," the guard said.

"Yeah, yeah, like that'll do much good," Tomoe muttered and walked back in.

"Hey, Richter, guess we've got some more company," he said.

"Wonderful," Richter said picking up several of their negaenergy storage devices and walking to a nearby tube. He threw open the doors of the tube and stuck the devices in them. They dropped. Tomoe dropped several more in.

"Well there they go," Tomoe said.

The sound of gunshots followed echoed through the hallway.

"Shall we?" Tomoe said.

"Sure," Richter said. The two palmed a button. A trapdoor opened in the floor. They both jumped down it.

The doors to the lab was blasted open.

Guardian Earth strode in, his soldiers following behind. He glanced at his watch which was scanning the area.

"They moved all the negaenergy out!" he said in frustration.

"So what now?" Guardian Moon said.

"We find them!" Guardian Earth said.

"Clever aren't they?" Sailor Earth said observed.

Guardian Earth blasted a hole in the far wall and then fired in a straight line around all the room.

"No escape routes there," he said and walked across the floor.

"Tear this floor apart!" he said.

The group all let loose some low level energy attacks. The secret tunnel was uncovered.

"Come on," Guardian Earth said and leapt down it. The others followed.

"Hmm..some kind of transportation tunnel," Guardian Moon said.

"Did they tell you anything about this?" Guardian Earth asked turning to the negaverse generals. They all shook their heads.

"Very well," Guardian Moon said. "We'll make our own transportation.

And the six began to leap down the tunnel.

The small transport train that Doctor Tomoe and Richter had taken had since raced down the tunnel and arrived at its destination, an SDF airfield on the outskirts of the city.

"That worked well," Tomoe said with a grin as they emerged.

"So you got out safely," General Patterson said emerging from a building. "And we received the negaenergy too. We're flying you out of here immediately, I'm afraid our research might suffer, but maybe out of Tokyo you'll get a break."

"I suggest you hurry General, they may have found the tunnel," Richter said.

"They have," Patterson said. "Their E.T.A. is two minutes."

The two scientists and the energy were put into a plane which was soon rocketing down a runway followed by fighter escort.

Seconds later, the tunnel entryway was blown apart, as the rogue scouts rushed into the area.

"Too late," General Patterson said.

"What makes you think we just won't destroy this base?" Guardian Earth said angrily.

"You're welcome to try," General Patterson said. "But I'm sure the scouts will be glad to punish you for it in just a couple of minutes."

Guardian Earth scowled.

"There is only so much you can do," he said.

"And we're doing it all," Patterson replied trying to maintain an aura of confidence even though he knew Guardian Earth really had the advantage.

The enemy turned and hurried off.

"Just how long would it take the scouts to get here sir?" a subordinate asked.

"You kidding, Sailor Moon probably isn't even out of bed yet," Patterson muttered. "Still, they don't know that."

And as all this was occurring, several thousand miles away in the City of New York, Sylia Coral sat tensely in her seat at the United Nations building.

"This is not going to go well Prime Minister," her ambassador said.

"I know it's just a matter of damage control," Coral said.

"Prime Minister Coral," came a voice from one of the UN's leadership. He spoke from the front podium.

Coral rose.

"You asked to be present when we held debate on this issue, and you are here now, we have some questions for you."

"No doubt," Coral said.

"Ambassador Chambers.." the Chairman said. Chambers rose.

"Prime Minister, just what did you think you had to gain by covering this up anyway?" he asked,

"I didn't cover up anything ambassador. We didn't know what we had for some time."

"Oh come now, these Sailor Scouts as they're called have been present for years as I understand it, and been fully recognized by your Self Defense Forces, isn't that correct."

"That doesn't mean we understood them," Coral said. "These years have been a learning process. We have had very little to be able to share with the rest of the world."

"Even though you have on staff several scientists who research these various forms of new energy sources."

Coral was getting annoyed at the fact Chambers knew almost as much as she did about these activities.

"Well?" Chambers asked.

"We saw it as an internal matter," Coral said. "We had not heard of any other attacks on any other countries."

"That doesn't matter," Chambers said. "A new potentially violent force arrives and you just keep quiet about it? And besides, this is hardly the only instance of these enemy forces arriving. In my own country of England, we have received similar attacks, though not as frequently"

"How about calling for Doctor Who to save you then?" Coral snapped referred to the hero of BBC television.

The chamber erupted into chaos for a few seconds.

"I will ignore that," Chambers said. "Perhaps you believed you were acting in your country's best interest, but now when we ask for information you still work against us. Why? And a follow up, it seems there is a very large number of attacks on your country, and indeed the city of Tokyo, just what do you account that to?"

The crowd seemed very curious.

"I have no idea," Coral said. "But then again our tourism industry is quite impressive."

Several delegates laughed.

Chambers scowled.

"Perhaps you don't realize your position Prime Minister."

"I realize it, but I don't have to like it," Coral said.

"Might I say something," The North Korean delegate said rising.

"Yes of course," Chambers said.

"Well it seems suitable to mention at this point that we have been attacked as well."

"You see?" Chambers said.

"Though, not by these enemy forces they talk about, instead by Japan's own scout heroes!"

The crowd once again got rowdy.

"What are you talking about?" Coral snapped.

"Just two days ago one of our military installations was attacked," the Ambassador said.

"Are you saying they took aggressive action?" Chambers asked.

"Yes. And I can only assume it's a prelude to war."

The whole chamber erupted into chaos as every representative of every country started talking amongst themselves.

"Now...now..calm down," came another voice. The United States delegate rose.

"I don't think this is the place to throw wild accusations at each other. Now I doubt Japan's looking to start a war with anyone," he said. "Perhaps there should be an investigation and all, but I can also say that the United States understands Japan's position, being under constant threat does lead to internal secrecy, out of necessity. I believe that perhaps now we can deal with these things in a civilized manner."

"I think that Prime Minister Coral has shown a blatant disregard for civility," Chambers said.

"Stuff it," Coral said.

The crowd roared.

"Not what I would have said," her ambassador muttered.

Back in Japan…

"You said it was urgent," General Patterson said meeting General Nagumo in a parking lot near the Diet building.

"Oh it is," Nagumo said. "The Diet decided to wait for Coral to leave the country before voting on a no confidence motion."

"You're kidding, they want to throw her out?" Patterson said.

Nagumo nodded solemnly.

"Why do I get the sense we're next on the chopping block," Patterson said.

"That may be not be necessary," Nagumo said. "I think they're concerned with other things."

"Still, maybe we should look for other employment."

"Well, most jobs rarely have a use for a general as old as I am," Nagumo said.

"We could always join the police force."

"Don't even joke about that!" Nagumo snapped.

The two walked into the Diet building. They found the lower house chamber to be a chaotic scene of yelling and shouting.

"Now calm down!" one of the members shouted. "Look! Prime Minister Coral has been neglecting her domestic duties in the face of all this alleged enemy action! We need a stronger leader!"

"Alleged! They blew up part of SDF HQ!" another member replied.

"Only part of it!" someone shouted back.

"Now look," the first member to speak said. "The Prime Minister has been distracted by this one threat when she should be handling the complex business of government. Instead she has personally chosen to get involved in these battles, becoming injured several times, and providing overall instability, it is time for her to go!"

"Honestly," Patterson said. "They have a point."

"I know," Nagumo said. "But this whole proceeding is a bit scary in itself, This is the last thing we need."

"I agree," Patterson said. "So what do we do now?"

"Just watch.." Nagumo said solemnly.


	250. Chapter 250

250:

In the city.

"Hmm...pancakes," Serena said contemplating the plate of food in front of her.

"What's wrong Serena?" Amy asked. "Aside from the obvious."

"The obvious is enough," Serena said.

"I thought you were feeling better."

"So did I," Serena said. She pulled out a fork and pulled a pancake out. She began to chew.

"This used to be fun," she said.

"Buck up, things are all right," Amy said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure they are, I just know those rogue scouts are going to ruin my birthday."

"If you think like that, they already have."

"Yeah, but I just know it, because they're jerks," Serena said. "What an annoying bunch."

"You've never let the enemies get this much in the way of things before, and we've dealt with some pretty troublesome people," Amy said.

"I know, but I'm also beginning to realize that there are just things that are going to happen and my birthday getting ruined is one of them."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen," Amy said.

"I know you will, but even you guys only do so much," Serena said.

"Will you at least try to enjoy yourself?" Amy asked. "Tell you what, I'll get everyone together, we'll go out and you can pick out what you want."

"All right," Serena said. "Guess someone will be able to enjoy that."

Amy sighed.

This is tough. She thought. But we'll cheer her up.

There was a knock at the door. Greg answered it.

"Ah..Greg…just who I wanted to see," Mike said walking in.

"Oh.." Greg said worriedly.

"I need your help," Mike said.

"Can't wait to hear why.," Greg said.

"No trust me this is important, it's all about love and romance."

"And why are you coming to me?" Greg said as they ascended the stairs.

"Because you know me."

"Yes, but..."

"Trust me, now listen up. See there's this girl I've kinda been interested in, but I'm not sure we should go together."

"How am I supposed to know if your should or not?"

"Cause you know her."

"I do?"

"Sure."

Greg was getting even more confused and worried.

"All right, who is she?"

"Mina."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Greg shouted in surprise.

"Greg is everything all right!" Amy called from downstairs.

"Probably not!" Greg shouted back.

"Odd response," Amy said.

"Mike.."

"I know, I know, it doesn't seem right and all, but I think she's changed a little," Mike said. "Anyway, she wants me bad man."

"That's impossible, no one could ever want you that bad enough," Greg said.

"I'm hurt," Mike said.

"Mike, she two timed remember?"

"Yeah, well I've done that too, sort of, but we don't follow the rules."

"But Mike, she didn't find you exciting, she got sick of you as a boyfriend."

"Yes, she did, but once she lost me, she realized what she missed."

"How do you know?"

"I know, you can sense it in the way she kissed me."

"WHEN!" Greg shouted in shock.

"Mike! What are you doing up there!" Amy shouted.

"It's all Greg, Amy!" Mike shouted back.

"No it's not!" Greg shouted. "But Mina...she's erratic."

"So am I, we're perfect for each other!"

"Is this really the time to be discussing this? I mean.."

"When the urge hits, you gotta roll."

"I don't know what that means, and don't tell me," Greg said. "Mike..what exactly are you looking for me to do?"

"Tell me you think it'll work."

"First of all, I won't, and second how would I know what would work or not, have I ever had a successful relationship?"

"Are you saying Michiru didn't count?"

"Are we dating now?"

"No."

"Will we ever date again?"

"Probably not."

"Then...what?"

"You're the smart one!" Mike said.

"Yeah, but not when it comes to this stuff, still, this is crazy, you and Mina can't get back together. Has she said she wanted to?"

"No, but it's when we've kissed lately, I've known it."

"How are you kissing Mina if you're not together!"

"It's all part of my mystique!" Mike shouted.

"Mike..please.." Greg said. "Calm down."

"I'm calm, you're the one who can't understand the abnormality of my mind."

"Oh I understand it," Greg said. "And that's why I can't take this seriously, are you sure you're not just doing this for fun or something?"

"Of course it will be fun."

"Mike..please," Greg said.

"Hey, Greg..ah..I see you've got company," Steve said sliding up to the door.

"Oh hey Steve, you can help me explain this," Mike said.

"Explain what?" Steve asked.

Mike told him.

"WHAT!" Steve shouted.

"Oh not you too," Mike said.

"Mike, you're insane," Steve said.

"So I've been told, doesn't anyone understand the spirit of romance that has possessed me?" Mike said.

"Something's possessed you, I can tell," Steve said. "Listen Greg, I need your advice."

"I don't think I can take much more," Greg said.

"No, listen this is seriously. I've been having these strange visions, dreams, and other stuff to convince me I should get back with Lita, what do you think?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Mike and Greg shouted.

"Ah..geez...is it that crazy?" Steve asked.

"Yes," the two replied.

"And I'm supposed to listen to you?" Steve snapped at Mike.

"Hey listen, I know what I'm talking about here regardless of my own personal abnormalities," Mike said.

"Good for you," Steve muttered.

"Just what is going on up here?" Amy asked hurrying up, Serena followed.

"I could tell you," Greg said. "But I fear that would be like passing onto you some sort of disease involving itchy rashes."

Amy and Serena glanced at each other.

"Let me outline it for you girls..." Mike said calmly.

Fifteen seconds later.

"WHAT! YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY" the girls shouted in unison.

"It's unanimous," Greg muttered.

Soon afterwards.

"All right, the others are going to meet us at Raye's," Amy said. "Do you think you can keep your delusional feelings of romance out of this so we can get Serena her birthday presents?"

"I'm not ready to move ahead with anything anyway," Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of what I'm doing. The last thing I want to do is talk to Lita about it now," Steve said.

"Do you two really think you're in love with them again?" Serena asked.

The two nodded.

"Serena it'd be hard for you, or anyone for that matter to understand the chemistry Mina and I have," Mike said.

"I'll believe that," Serena said.

"But it's there," Mike said. "I have to believe she knows it too."

"Same goes for me and Lita, I mean, I don't understand it at all, but I've seen some strange things," Steve said.

"I don't know which of you has less of a basis for believing what you do," Amy said. "Then again, I guess maybe true love is never logical."

"That's true, still...they're just insane," Serena said.

"We'll prove you wrong, you just wait," Mike said. "Or at least, I'll prove you wrong."

"Hey, don't handicap it like that," Steve said. "I've got a better chance than you do."

"Eh, you think so do ya?"

"Calm down you two," Greg said. "When probability gets so low, as in the case of both of your chances at romance. The subtle possible numerical differences in your chances, are inconsequential since at this level you have relatively the same chance of practically zero."

"Yeah! In your face!" Steve said.

Mike sighed.

When the five arrived at the temple shrine. they found Raye, Mina, and Lita sitting together on the porch. Rick and Motoki were busy sparring. Darien leaned against a tree.

"You realize that when Serena turns eighteen a year from now, she'll have sorts of new responsibilities," Mina said.

"Their should be a written exam for turning eighteen," Raye said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lita said.

"Hey, times a wasting! Let's gets started!" Serena said.

"So much for depression," Amy muttered. I knew better than to believe she was incurable.

The group all headed out.

"Serena, I don't mean to curtail your enthusiasm, but I hope you have a better idea of what you want this year than that list last year," Raye said.

"Oh that," Serena said. "Well, I'm not going to send you guys off in all directions that's for sure. I have simple needs."

"Oh you do?" her friends all replied.

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl, you should tolerate my ideosyncrademocracies a little more."

"I'm just going to let that one go," Raye said.

"Us too," the rest of the group said.

"Guys, stops teasing," Serena said. "This is all so hard on me."

"We're sorry," they said.

"Good, now, let's go in here," Serena said stopping in front of a store.

"All right! Lingerie!" Mike said high fiving Steve.

"Guys stay out here!" the girls snapped.

"Bummer!" the two replied.

"Quit acting like that. It's so 1992," Rick muttered.

Mike and Steve sighed.

"This is going to be fun isn't it?" Darien muttered.

"It's for a good cause," Greg replied.

"Yeah I know, guess it's worth it then, but this is just the beginning."

Six hours later.

The scouts all slugged into Amy's house and put the various gifts they had accumulated on the floor. Most of them collapsed from exhaustion.

"That was long..." Mike muttered.

"Uh thanks everyone," Serena said.

"Sure Serena," Everyone said managing to put a smile on their faces. Serena grinned and headed into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can move," Mina said.

"We could just all lie here until her birthday tomorrow," Raye suggested.

"Water...water..." Mike gasped.

"Oh..grow up.." Steve muttered.

"Uh that was productive," Greg said.

"If not efficient," Darien said.

There was a knock at the door.

Amy answered it. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna appeared.

"Oh please come in," Amy said.

The three walked in.

"Jeez..what happened to all of you?" Haruka asked.

"Not a battle I hope," Michiru said.

"Worse," The group said.

"So is there anything we need to know?" Darien asked.

"The rogues have been laying low, the SDF gave them a little surprise, they didn't appreciate it," Setsuna said.

"But that doesn't mean there won't be trouble," Haruka said. "Anyway, we just wanted to check in with you and find out what your status is."

"We're tired," the group moaned.

The outer scouts looked at each other.

The day passed.

Serena woke up from the guest bedroom and staggered down the stairs. Amy and Greg were already eating.

"Aw..good..everyone managed to get home safely," Serena said.

"All we know is that they left the house," Amy said.

Serena grinned slightly.

"So this is what it's like to be eighteen..." Serena said. "It's not that much different then being seventeen."

"Of course it is, you have to be much more maturer," Luna said.

"Oh there you are," Serena said. "Haven't seen much of you lately."

"I've been busy," Luna said. "You're practically an adult now Serena, you should remember that."

"It won't help," Amy and Greg quickly said.

"Hey..you two are supposed to be the most supportive," Serena said.

"Sorry, it's the six hour shopping marathon talking," Amy said.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"But it was fun wasn't it?" Serena asked.

"Of course it was," Amy said smiling. "And I'm glad we did it. It made you feel better, and it wasn't as bad as all of us say."

"Just physically exhausting," Greg said.

"All right..but now I'm eighteen, so that means big things right?"

"In theory," Luna said.

"Oh..buzz off," Serena said. "What's for breakfast."

"Anything you want?" Lita said popping out of a side room.

"Oh..goodie!" Serena said happily. "Let me write it all down."

"I expected that," Lita said grinning.

Later that afternoon the scouts were all sitting around Raye's house, with the various presents they had picked out. Serena was rapidly opening them and seeing what was inside. There were few surprises.

"Now Serena, I know you liked food, so we the Guardian Scouts went and got you something extra today," Mike said.

"Uh oh," the girls all said.

"No really," Mike said. "Let's roll it out!"

Steve and Rick rolled a barrel into the yard..

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"Several gallons of cookie dough," Mike said.

"Well you can never have enough you know," Lita said with a grin.

"How thoughtful," Serena said starry eyed. "It's like you're speaking to my inner self."

"We all got you something though Serena," Raye said. "We collected our money..."

"In some case stole..." Mina added.

"Shush about that.." Raye said.

"And we got you and Darien something really special," Raye said.

They handed Serena and Darien an envelope.

"An envelope! We bought them an envelope with all that money! What a jip!" Mike shouted.

"Shut up Mike!" the girls said.

Serena opened it.

"Oh...it's a reservation at the most romantic restaurant, slash ballroom in the country," Serena said calmly. "YIPPPEE!" she shouted leaping into the air.

"Sorry to break up the fun!" came a voice. The scouts whirled. Guardian Earth and his troops stood waiting with a new addition.

"Oh no..Nephlite.." Amy said in surprise. Now a converted Nephlite stood with them.

"Yes, though we call him Nisiran. We got him this morning in fact," Guardian Earth said. The scouts transformed quickly.

"This is holy ground, are your memories that short?" Sailor Mars snapped.

"We have ways of rectifying that situation," Guardian Earth said.

"You dare attack me on my birthday," Sailor Moon said. "I won't forgive you!"

"Yeah, what kind of jerks are you!" came three more familiar voices. Everyone looked to see three more scouts arrive...the Starlights.

The two sides starred at each other. Seven warriors on one side, sixteen on the other.

Guardian Earth grinned slightly.

"Well..far be it for me to attack a girl on her birthday," he said and the seven vanished.

"I'm so sick of them," Sailor Moon said angrily.

"Looks like we've missed some action," Guardian Mars said.

"Welcome back," the rest of the frustrated scouts said.

Later…

"We should have fought them," Guardian Moon said.

"We very well could have," Guardian Earth said. "However, I am learning that is better not to jump into things we are unprepared for. We will fight them on our own terms, not theirs."

"Still, it doesn't look good when we have to retreat," Moon said.

"In who's eyes? It won't matter once we've beaten them," Guardian Earth said. "Now, we've got to learn more about these latest arrivals, I am not going to fall into anymore traps."

"All right," Guardian Moon said. "So what do we do now."

"We'll see," Guardian Earth said. "For now we will just plan, but I'm beginning to have some other ideas as to how to fight them."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you once I've figured them out."

Back at Raye's temple.

"So that's what's been happening, they really aren't acting very proper are they?" Seiya said.

"I'd be useful to have to get a better idea of their strengths and weaknesses," Taiki said.

"I'll tell you all about it Taiki," Amy said.

"I'm sure you will," Taiki said. "It's been a while since I've been able to hear your voice. I missed it."

The rest of the scouts all snickered. Amy blushed.

"Way to pick up where you left off there Taiki," Seiya said.

"It's nothing, I was just.." Taiki said nervously. "Never mind that! We've got serious business here!"

The rest of the scouts grinned.

"So how's your planet doing?" Mina asked.

"It's been better," Seiya said. "But everyone is rebuilding, we sensed that we were needed here, and we came."

"Yes, I think our planet can get along without us for a little while," Yaten said.

"It's good to hear that things are going well out there," Serena said. "We on the other hand…are having problems."

"I suggest that you worry about those later everyone," Luna said. "This is still Serena's birthday, and the enemy won't be around for awhile I'd assume, so enjoy yourselves, at least for tonight."

"That's a good idea," Darien said.

"I really hate them," Serena growled.

"Calm down Serena," Raye said. "We'll take care of them, but let's talk about other things."

"All right, I guess I shouldn't be so depressed on my birthday."

"We won't let you be," Raye said with a smile.

Serena smiled back.

In another part of the temple grounds Mike and Steve were quite flustered

"Perfect timing huh," Mike said.

"Yeah," Steve muttered.

"Just when we thought.."

"I know.."

"I didn't think they were coming back."

"Me neither," Steve said. "And now they're here."

"Maybe it's good they didn't show up after we talked to the girls."

"Hard to say," Steve said. "Guess we're out of luck now."

"Maybe you are..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not giving up," Mike said.

"But with Yaten around how will you.."

"You just wait and see."

"Well I guess I can't give up if you're not."

"You're under no obligation to do that."

"Yeah, but it'll look stupid if I give up and you don't."

"Suit yourself, but I've got an easier job."

"That's what you think."

"We'll just see."

The two glanced at each other.

Back inside the temple…

"I wonder...just what are they here to do?" Taiki asked.

"We're not sure," Amy said. "They haven't made it clear, we can only make guesses."

"They've attacked SDF bases several times, drained the energy out of the dark moon family, converted the negaverse generals...it seems like they're trying to eliminate all traces of negaenergy on the planet."

"Yes, that's right," Amy said. "But why would they do it?"

"Maybe they're not as trusting as you are, they've seen what it can do perhaps," Taiki said.

"But where? There hasn't been any enemy activity anywhere else."

"That's not certain, maybe these things are happening, we just didn't hear about it."

"Maybe, but even if they are out to root out evil, why attack us?" Amy asked.

"That's a bit of a mystery," Taiki said. "Though I'm sure the two of us can figure it out."

Amy blushed.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me, but I've had a lot of trouble so far."

"Two heads are better than one," Taiki said.

"Except in the case of mutations," Amy said.

The two laughed.

Seiya and Lita had since moved outside and were sitting on the temple steps looking.

"So how have you been?" Seiya asked.

"Uh..same old, same old," Lita said.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no...this whole battle has just got me really nervous," Lita said.

"Hmm..so how's your meditation coming?"

"Ah..well..that's been going along well, I'm exploring new directions and all."

"That's good," Seiya said. "Mystical powers are useful."

"I wouldn't call them mystical."

"Whatever they're still slick," Seiya said.

"So how have you been Seiya?" Lita said preempting him.

"Me? Well, fine, seeing my planet in such a bad state was depressing, but once the rebuilding started, I felt better about it," Seiya said. "Things are going fine, and now here we are, back on prosperous planet Earth."

"Prosperous, yes I guess you could call it that," Lita said. "Most of the time."

"By the way, have the fans missed us?"

"The fans?"

"Right, Three lights fans.."

"To be honest..."

"What?" Seiya asked.

"They uh..sort of all turned to the Backstreet Boys..." Lita said.

Seiya collapsed.

"Uh..sorry...but you asked," Lita said.

"They don't even speak our language!" Seiya muttered.

"Don't ask me to explain the world to you," Lita said.

Seiya sighed.

"The Backstreet Boys huh?" Yaten muttered as he leaned against the back of the Temple.

"Yep," Mina said leaning beside him.

"I never said our fans were smart," Yaten said.

"That's mean Yaten," Mina said.

"Hmm..I guess," Yaten said. "Still...the Backstreet...no I can't even fathom it!"

"I didn't want to get you all worked up..." Mina said.

"I'm fine," Yaten said calming down. "You're right, that shouldn't get to me, yet it somehow does..." he trailed off.

"You all right Yaten?" Mina asked. "You're not suffering from jet lag or something right?"

"No, no," Yaten said. "I'm feeling all right. Sorry, that's weird. So how has your life been?"

"Well, fine, I've finally been able to let my hair go back to it's original color," Mina said. "The fans missed me."

"Yet they didn't miss us.." Yaten said with a clenched fist.

"Yaten, deal with it," Mina said. "Anyway, are things okay with you, aside from this."

"I can't complain. Our world is rebuilding itself. I've been relatively happy, even if I've been experiencing occasional bouts of strange thoughts."

Mina grinned.

"That's probably just from hanging around with me."

"Oh.." Yaten said. "Yes, I guess that would make sense. Could you somehow stop that.."

Mina grinned.

"No, that's the price of admission," she said.

Yaten sighed.

On the porch of the temple Serena was laying against Darien as the two stared up at the darkening sky.

"What do you say we go somewhere special right now?" Darien asked.

"Like where?" Serena said.

"Anywhere you want," Darien said.

"All right," Serena said. "Yes, let's go somewhere quiet."

"I think I know the place," Darien said.

"All right."

And the two hurried off as the others watched them go.


	251. Chapter 251

251:

"Darien, do you still dream of what you can be someday? I mean even though you're in college?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Darien said. "Of course I have to dream, because every job I get seems to explode either figuratively or literally," he said with a grin.

"I know, I'm sorry," Serena said.

"You don't have to apologize," Darien said. "It's not your fault."

"I couldn't stop it."

"Yeah, but look at the bright side," Darien said. "You've helped so many people. You always do."

"I guess when you put it that way it seems better," Serena said. "But you know, right now..it doesn't seem like helping anyone. It just seems like fighting, and this time it's not some hideous alien monster, it's humans, scouts..like us..why do they want to beat us so badly?"

"I don't know Serena," Darien said. "But come on, you know that this will pass, everyone will stop them. And then we can keep going on with our lives, some day this fighting will end."

"I try to tell myself that," Serena said. "But every time I think we've gotten that far look what happens."

"I guess that's true, but look Serena, what about the times you have between fights, aren't they wonderful, haven't you met some really good friends? Don't you all enjoy yourselves?"

"Sure we do," Serena said. "I wish we had more days like that."

"Well part of that is up to you, whether you're going to let those jerks keep you from enjoying your life, or not."

"Guess so," Serena said. "I guess you're right, it's bad enough I have to fight them, but if they ruin it for me, they're only doing more damage."

"That's right Serena, you've been able to keep high spirits in the face of everything before, don't stop now, because even if it's a day of peace or a year, you enjoy it."

Serena nodded.

"Darien, you know this may be the best advice you've ever given me," Serena said.

"Glad I could help," Darien said.

"Don't make it sound like you just jump started my car," Serena said.

"Uh what do you mean?"

Serena hugged him.

"Oh I see," Darien said.

Elsewhere…

"How interesting," Guardian Earth said. "The entire world is falling over itself over this situation."

"We didn't want this though," Guardian Moon said. "Our mission had simple objectives, which have become more complex."

"Yes, true," Guardian Earth said. "I didn't say it was good news, however this instability does allow us a freer reign at the moment. We must make preparations. I intend to finish this, but to do it decisively we will need more help then we have. It may be possible to win with the forces we've assembled, however, I would prefer to have security."

"What did you have in mind?" Guardian Moon said.

"There is one power we haven't tapped yet, a power that we served, and could help us now achieve all that we wished," Guardian Earth said.

"I'm not following," Guardian Moon said.

"It will all be made clear," Earth said.

"Are you sure about this?" Sailor Earth asked sensing his purpose.

"I feel it is necessary," Guardian Earth said.

"The possible consequences though," Sailor Earth said.

"Have not changed for what we're doing, it is necessary," Guardian Earth said.

"I hope your judgment is correct," Sailor Earth said.

Half a world away in New York City.

"I should have expected this," Sylia Coral said speaking into a cellular phone as she sat in the back of her modest limousine as it moved through the streets.

"I'm sorry Prime Minister, ahem..former Prime Minister," one of her fellow political faction members replied. "However, the decree does not take effect until you return."

"I know," Coral said. "Maybe I'll just stay over here then."

"I'm afraid the opposition has anticipated that too."

"I was kidding."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'll be flying back tonight," Coral said. "Then I can throw myself to the wolves personally."

She hung up.

"Great…first this U.N. madness and now this…" she muttered. "Let's go to Chinatown…I'm hungry…"

"Prime Minister…are you serious?" one of her bodyguards asked.

"How often am I in New York?" Coral asked.

"It's just that…"

"Fine fine…swing by the Chinese Consulate first, I'll take their Ambassador to lunch."

"Um..yes..ma'am…"

Meanwhile back in Tokyo.

"I was thinking Darien, maybe there is a place for me in today's workforce," Serena said twirling some spaghetti around her fork.

"Ah..I was worried there might not be," Darien said.

Serena glanced at him.

"Anyway, I think the perfect role for such a cheerful and caring person such as myself is charity worker, you know, helping people full time," Serena said.

"It's a noble goal," Darien said. If they can tolerate the insanity that surrounds you until the task is eventually complete.

"Why the long pause there Darien?" Serena asked.

"What?"

"You seemed like you were thinking something."

"We're always thinking something."

"Yes, but this probably wasn't a good thing."

"How would you know that?" Darien asked.

"Because I know you so well," Serena said.

"I uh..was just thinking your methods would be unconventional, that'd be an obstacle."

"Unconventional, that's an interesting way to put it," Serena said. "But that's the way I am. What exactly were you referring to?"

Darien sighed.

At the Diet building…

"This is going to be fun," General Nagumo muttered. "The Prime Minister-elect calls us in less than an hour after he's been elected."

"I'm sure it's just to say hello," General Patterson said.

"You're getting to pessimistic for your own good."

"Ah, you're missing the point of being pessimistic," Patterson said.

The two headed down the hall.

"Ah..gentlemen," new Prime Minister Kanzaki said ushering them towards his office.

"It didn't take him long to take over Coral's place," Nagumo noticed.

Kanzaki walked into Coral's office, which had been yet to be cleared out. He sat behind the desk.

Nagumo and Patterson stood at attention.

"Please sit," Kanzaki said.

The two did.

"First off, let me just assure you that with the change in administration there will be no immediate changes to the structure of the SDF," Kanzaki said. "You have been doing an excellent job all things considered. To be honest, I am hoping to supplement your forces, especially in the face of newer threats. However, what you will get from me is a more impersonal interest in military affairs. You'll be on your own so to speak."

"I appreciate that sir," Nagumo said.

"However," Kanzaki said. "I fear we are already in a hole."

"Not by Coral's doing," Patterson said.

"Hardly," Kanzaki said. "The reason she was voted out was because of her overzealous pursuit of this nega…whatever you call it..not because of the current mess. However, we are in it anyway, and I fear that this will not be an easy thing to resolve. However that is best left to the diplomats. For the time being, I want the SDF to continue everything it's doing, with as much secrecy as possible. However, I would like all the information the SDF has accumulated to be presented to me later this week."

"Of course sir," Nagumo said. "General Patterson will see to it."

"Very well, that's all," Kanzaki said.

The two stood up and walked out.

"That didn't go so badly," Nagumo said.

"When he says all the information we have.." Patterson said.

"Of course they'll be some omissions," Nagumo said.

"Just checking," Patterson said.

In Lita's front yard.

"I should have known!" Seiya shouted.

"Should have known what!" Steve shouted back.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Guys..calm down.." Lita said.

"No. it's fight time," Seiya said.

"Hey..I don't want it, but if you got it, bring it!" Steve said.

Lita sighed.

"Guys..please..there's no need to fight, I'm sure the two of you are quite capable of settling this other ways."

And I haven't even told Seiya about the visions. She thought.

The two lunged at each other and were soon brawling in Lita's front yard.

"How did this start?" her father asked poking his head out the door.

"As always, I don't know," Lita said.

"Ah..well the one that wins can date you."

"Dad! This isn't what it's about at all! Seiya's my boyfriend."

"Oh...why?" her father asked.

"What? He's a great guy."

"Yeah, sure, you just know how to pick em..." her father said.

"Hey!" Lita shouted. "You haven't done any better lately!"

"Oh..is that a challenge?" her father snapped.

"Uh..I mean.."

"No, no, I'm up for it!" Her father said. And the two began arguing over the other's romantic prowess.

Seiya and Steve's fight came to an abrupt stop as they noticed the two Kino's arguing.

"Better that we just go," Steve said.

"Reluctantly I agree," Seiya said and the two hurried off.

"Greg, you know what we are talking about before.." Mike said.

"You say so many things..." Greg said.

Mike grinned slightly.

"Anyway, look I'm not giving up Mina that easily just because Yaten's here."

"And that was your latest mistake," Greg said.

"Look Greg, I'm getting all the signals," Mike said.

"Mike, just what makes you think if you get her back she wouldn't cheat on you again?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"No..no I understand it all now. Sometimes things aren't that simple. Sometimes there are other needs, certain people have.."

"Mike, listen to yourself."

"Hah...I'm not going to fall into that trap," Mike said. "Look..what I need is a way to convince Mina to come back to me."

"You could always kill Yaten, but that is frowned upon by most moral and legal authorities."

"We'll put that in the maybe box," Mike said. "How can I prove my love to Mina?"

"Leave the country?"

"Now, now don't get all envious because I actually have an object of my affection who isn't related to me."

"Mike.." Greg growled.

"All right..so that was a little wrong, but look Greg, I'm honestly trying to make this work. Mina and I are both unconventional, Yaten's a straight shooter, you know he should be with."

"Who?"

"Michiru."

Greg started laughing.

"I miss Tokyo," Doctor Richter said.

"Why? Because there was actually a nightlife?" Doctor Tomoe asked.

The two were standing on a farm in the Northern part of Japan, which was actually a heavily disguised SDF installation.

"You know," Doctor Richter said. "When we get away from the bustle of the big city it clears your mind."

"If such a thing were possible for us?" Tomoe said.

The two began to laugh.

"Anyway, and perhaps I've realized what all the fuss is about," Richter said. "As a scientist we always wish to probe new theories, and new ideas, going where no one has gone before us, to seek out and understand new phenomenon, to explore strange new ideas..."

"Will you quit doing that?"

"What?"

"Adlibbing the opening lines to _Star Trek_ in the hope of sounding eloquent."

"Fine, jerk..." Richter muttered. "What I'm saying is that we jump into research without considering the other implications, and there are a lot of them."

"It's not our job to consider the other implications, we can't be distracted by them."

"That's an odd position to take."

"There are plenty of people who can tell us how wrong or right we are, but what we do is be..."

"Oh that's it.." Richter muttered.

"Look...scientists deal in science. We're trying to figure out how we can better use this energy for the benefit of mankind, many people may have trouble with that, and that's their right. In the meantime we will continue our research."

"But shouldn't we defend ourselves?"

"When called upon, maybe, but scientists first obligation is to work. Everything else comes after it."

"I don't agree."

"Good for you," Tomoe said.

A helicopter flew over head.

"Oh that's not going to be blatantly obvious," Richter muttered.

The chopper set down and Colonel Nagumo hopped out.

"Ah..Colonel Nagumo, you're the first woman I've seen in days, lets go out somewhere," Richter said.

"I'm flattered, but can't you just create yourself a woman in a test tube?" Nagumo asked.

"It's just not the same," Richter and Tomoe answered in unison.

Nagumo shuddered.

"I was just sent up here to see if there's anything more you need," she said.

"Women," Richter said.

"Seriously.." Nagumo snapped.

"Hey, all work and no play.." Richter said.

"Honestly, Colonel, I believe we are doing fine considering the circumstances," Tomoe said. "However, we're wondering what progress is being made back home."

"Well, those rogue scouts are still running around we guess, we'll let you know when it changes," Nagumo said.

"All right, thank you," Tomoe said.

"Say...are things getting bad up there?" Richter asked.

"Do you mean about the politics and all?" Nagumo asked.

Richter nodded.

"Pretty bad, but that's not our problem," Nagumo said.

"It will be," Richter said.

"Ehh...don't worry about it," Tomoe said. "We'll survive."

"I like to think so," Richter said.

At a familiar restaurant.

"Look Seiya, the least we can do for Lita's sake is not fight in front of her," Steve said.

"Yeah, I know that," Seiya said. "Still, the best way to do that is try not to come in contact with each other."

"Yes, that is the best way, but it will happen occasionally," Steve said.

"I know," Seiya said. "I'm sure we'll find that we don't hate each other as much as we think though."

"I don't hate you, the whole army of guys against you thing was just on general principles."

"And the big crushers lyrics?"

"That's what our fans wanted to hear."

"Don't blame you," Seiya said. "To non-intellectuals our music can appear odd."

"Now don't go putting it that way," Steve said. "There's something to not wanting to think all of the time."

Seiya laughed.

"Now that I will remember," he said. "You're not so bad after all."

"Yeah, I guess.." Steve said. "But Seiya, while we're here, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Seiya asked curiously."

"I want her back," Steve said.

"You what?" Seiya asked in surprise.

"I'll play by the rules, but I want Lita back."

"And what makes you think you've got what it takes to get her?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know yet," Steve said. "But I'm letting you know now..so there will be no pretense."

"I guess that's honorable, but I hardly know how to react."

"May the best man win.." Steve said.

"I've got nothing to worry about then.." Seiya said.

"Now don't start it that way.." Steve said.

"We'll see," Seiya said and walked off.

"Could've gone better," came a voice. Steve turned to see Taiki sitting in the booth behind him, Amy beside him.

"You think so huh?" Steve muttered.

"Actually Steve, you did the right thing," Amy said.

"I quite agree," Taiki said. "The only problem is now where do you go from here."

"That's an interesting question," Steve said. "One that I never have an answer too."

He headed out.

"I'm surprised," Taiki said.

"Oh?" Amy asked.

"I didn't think any of those boys you knew were capable of evolution."

"Taiki, don't joke," Amy said.

"Sorry.." Taiki said. "Old habits.."

Serena starred intently at a newspaper classified page that night.

"You haven't eaten all your food," Darien observed.

"Yeah, I'll get to it," Serena said. "Look at this, there are all sorts of opportunities for people to use unconventional ways to help people."

"Like what?" Darien asked.

"Uh..how about this, experimental bird watcher."

"How can you be that?" Darien asked.

"New ways to watch birds, you see, I mean that's not what I'd do, but it shows that anything can be done differently."

"Look at this, improvisational speaker."

"Inspirational.."

"Uh uh.."

Serena showed him.

"Improvisational speaker needed for banquets…what the heck...no that can't be right.." Darien said. "Still Serena, aside from pointing out the overall decline of society, I don't see where you fit in."

"I'm right at the center of it!" Serena said.

"What?"

"The page..look..at this..."

"Do you like helping people? Good, because the Helping People Institute...oh geez..."

"Keep reading," Serena said.

"Or HPI, is looking for people who like helping others. All you need is enthusiasm and a good heart," Darien said.

"See...my years of education are worthless!"

"I wouldn't say that," Darien said.

"Look see there's jobs for people who are just into helping the world."

"Yes Serena, but all I'm saying is that you have to be careful. I believe that you could be the most helpful person in existence, if you can control some of your quirks..that's all. I really want to see you at the top of the "helping people" ladder..ahem..I really want the best for you."

"I know," Serena said. "But sometimes you nag."

"Only for your own good."

"And that's why I listen to you," Serena said. "But I must finish this dinner before it ceases to be of use."

"Uh..well put," Darien said.


	252. Chapter 252

252:

Sylia Coral climbed off of her airplane and sighed.

"It's so great to be back," She muttered.

"Miss Coral," One of her bodyguards said. That hurt, she hadn't been called that in three years.

"Yes.." Coral said.

"The Prime Minister wishes to see you."

"Well let's go then."

They got into a limo and sped off.

"Last trip I'll make in this car ey.." she said.

"Unless you're a guest miss," the driver said.

Coral nodded.

"It's been fun…"

Seconds later an energy blast slammed into the car. It skidded of the road and smashed into a ditch.

It was only minutes later that the overturned limousine was surrounded by police and military vehicles.

"You're saying you saw a flash of energy..." General Patterson said.

"That's right, it didn't look normal or anything, then the front of the car got hit and off we went," The driver said. "I guess I managed to get through it okay.."

"Patterson I'm going to the hospital with Miss Coral, she's hurt pretty bad," Nagumo said. "Take over."

"Right sir," Patterson said.

"General Patterson, you should see this," Chief Kino said from the ditch. Patterson slid down it. The two bent down looking at the front of the car. A massive indentation was blasted into it.

"Jeez..this is not conventional weaponry," Patterson said. "I mean we've got artillery that could do it, but if it had been a direct hit the whole car would have gone up."

"And there's no shell," Kino said.

"I know," Patterson said. "But who's behind this?"

Sailor Mercury and Guardian Jupiter hurried up.

"What happened here?" Mercury asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Patterson said.

"Jeez...look at this," Jupiter said.

Mercury pulled out her computer.

"There are traces of...this energy type doesn't match anything we've scanned before..." she said.

"So it's not one of yours then?" Patterson asked.

"General, why would it be?" Jupiter said.

"Hey, calm down, we have to eliminate all possibilities," Patterson said.

"This energy doesn't match the rogue scouts or that of the negaverse generals," Mercury said. "It doesn't match any known energy form."

"It doesn't?" Guardian Jupiter asked.

"Yes, but see this means that there is another enemy involved, an enemy with energy capable of doing this," Mercury said. "General, do you know anyone who could be responsible?"

"Nothing comes to mind, I thought we had the monopoly on supernatural energy," Patterson said.

"Ah...apparently you do not," came a voice. They all turned.

"More bad news," Jupiter muttered.

A man walked down into the ditch wearing an SDF uniform.

"Sorry..General, but this was only the way I could see you," the man said and then saluted.

"And you are?" Patterson asked.

"Not with the SDF naturally," the man said. "My card."

Patterson looked at it.

"I see," Patterson said. "Perhaps we should talk somewhere else."

"Agreed, here perhaps," the man said and handed him another card.

"Yes, I'll be there," Patterson said.

"Good, be seeing you..sir.." the man said, saluted and headed off.

"Who's that?" Mercury asked.

"CIA," Patterson said referring to the United States' intelligence agency.

"Oh this just gets better and better doesn't it?" Jupiter muttered.

"What a mess…" Sailor Moon said as the rest of the scouts approached the area. "I suppose this is just going to add to our problems."

"Does the insurance cover that kind of damage?" Guardian Neptune wondered.

"Ah..everyone," Sailor Mercury said. "Looks like we've got a thicker plot then before."

"That's great," Sailor Moon said. "I wasn't confused enough."

"So what's the story Mercury?" Guardian Saturn asked.

"Apparently this was caused by another group separate from the rogues, and they possess some type of unknown energy force," Mercury said.

Most of the scouts let out moans of annoyance.

"And this seems like a large conspiracy of some sort," Guardian Jupiter added.

"That's wonderful," Sailor Moon snapped. "When I'm needed to call the power inside my heart out to battle a massive evil monster call me..." she muttered and walked off.

"Maybe we should let her sit this one out," Sailor Jupiter said.

"I'd better just keep an eye on her," Tuxedo Mask said and followed.

"We'll limit her involvement as much as possible," Sailor Uranus said.

"Yes, besides, if all of us look into this, we should get something accomplished," Sailor Pluto said. "Besides, we're not sure what we have here yet, it's better to call in Sailor Moon once we know."

The group nodded.

"Mercury, just how do we know that the rogues aren't involved though?" Guardian Venus asked.

"The energy we found here doesn't match theirs," Mercury said.

"Let's try and find out what's going on here," Sailor Pluto said.

"That's the best course of action," Sailor Uranus said.

"Does anyone know exactly how to do that?" Guardian Neptune asked.

The scouts looked at each other.

"Anyone?" Neptune asked.

Midnight.

The A.P.T. house was quiet as all of its residents, temporary and permanent were asleep, thankfully.

A figure crept through the darkness approaching the house. It looked around at the design of the house and then leapt into a tree looking for an open window, or at least its target. It jumped to another tree and stopped staring at the sleeping form of Serena Tsukino.

It grinned.

"So here we are," it hissed.

A beam of light flew at it. It dropped to the ground. An aquamarine blast flew by it.

The figure whirled finding itself between two Sailor Scouts.

"Hmm..we were wondering when and if you'd show up," Sailor Uranus said.

"You can't catch me!" the creature hissed and leapt into the air. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune leapt after it.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for," Neptune said.

"So it would seem," Uranus said. "Glad our nights of staking this place out weren't for nothing."

"That I'll agree with," Neptune said.

The creature whirled in mid air firing a blast of energy at the two.

"Please," Sailor Uranus said and the two scouts easily avoided it firing back with their weapons. The creature dropped into a row of houses. The two scouts quickly followed.

"Dang it," Uranus said. "It got away that quickly."

"We'd better keep watch over Sailor Moon," Neptune said.

Uranus nodded dejectedly.

The dark figure retreated quickly happy to have escaped, annoyed that it failed.

"Ah...so there you are..." came a voice. The creature stopped. Guardian Moon and Earth stood in its way.

"Let's talk shall we?" Guardian Earth said.

"Talk?" the creature asked.

"You work for Chambers right, we can come to some agreement can't we?"Guardian Earth asked.

"Chambers said that you were done with him," the creature said.

"Indeed, Chambers and I are done, however, you have a goal, and so do I." Guardian Earth said. "For instance, you want to neutralize Sailor Moon, don't you?"

"It's kinda hard to miss," Guardian Moon said.

The creature nodded.

"And you can assist this?" the creature asked.

"Of course, you help us get that crystal of hers, and she'll be no more of a threat, you're mission's a success and so ours, what do you say…" Guardian Earth said. "You can avoid all this needless killing."

"I care little how I do it, however, you're support would be useful," the creature said.

"Ah..then let's do it shall we?" Guardian Earth said.

A car beside them exploded.

"What was that?" the creature shouted.

"Our latest problem," Guardian Earth said. "Moon, handle it."

Guardian Moon nodded and leapt in another direction.

"Let's go," Guardian Earth said and he and creature went in another direction.

"Just what is your plan?" the creature asked.

"Ah..interesting you should ask," Guardian Earth said as his four warriors floated down to him. "I thought we'd just bust in and take it."

"Are you sure that will work?" the creature asked.

"You just worry about covering us, all right?" Guardian Earth asked.

"Uh...very well," the creature said.

"Going somewhere?" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune said dropping to the ground.

"Ah..." Guardian Earth said.

"I'll get them!" Ziarca shouted and leapt into battle. The two scouts jumped into it as well. The others raced away from them.

Guardian Moon sped down a side street. I know you're here. I just have to find you. He thought.

A multicolored blast flew by his head. He stopped. A figure dropped in front of him, holding a colored energy sword.

"You...yes...I've heard of you.." he said.

"No you haven't.."

"Yes I have..you're Maverick."

"No..just Guardian Neptune," the voice said and charged out of the shadows firing off the sword quite madly.

"What?" Moon said.

"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!"

"Uranus Flame of Desire!"

"Pluto Hurricane Punch!"

The three attacks smashed into Guardian Moon throwing him to the ground, but he rolled up and jabbed his sword into Neptune's chest.

"Foul villain!" Neptune shouted in pain.

The other three Guardians dropped to the ground.

"All right..good ambush…" Moon said. "But now we fight for real!"

"We have to move quickly, I sense the scouts are onto us," Guardian Earth said.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

The attack smashed through the air.

"My turn!" Nisiran said and banked away.

"They seem to be expecting us," the creature said.

"Yes, that is somewhat annoying," Guardian Earth said.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"

"Mars Celestial Fireball Surround!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

The attacks flew out and blasted into the group. Jasen leapt into it and shielded them.

"They're mine," he said. The three left kept going towards the A.P.T. house.

"I don't like this," The creature said.

"Aw..come now..we're on the home stretch," Guardian Earth said.

A barrage of sword blasts flew at them. Malcian blocked them.

"With your permission?" he asked.

"Of course," Guardian Earth said. And Malcian leapt into combat with the Starlights.

"She's the only one left," Guardian Earth said and dropped to the ground. Sailor Moon stood in the street, her moon sword drawn.

Guardian Earth grinned.

"Do you want first crack at her?" he asked.

"Why don't we team up?" the creature asked.

"No. I'm waiting for her boyfriend to arrive," Guardian Earth said.

A rose slammed into the ground.

"There he is," Guardian Earth said and abruptly moved to attack Tuxedo Mask.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon said with all seriousness.

"My name is none of your concern, give me the crystal," the creature said.

"No.." Sailor Moon said.

"Very well.." The creature said and unleashed an energy wave. Sailor Moon jumped over it.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"No...you just wait!"

Another wave flew at her. Sailor Moon jumped over it.

"Well?" She asked angrily.

"I'm just warming up.."

"You're so toast.." Sailor Moon said.

"Thought you had nothing to do with this!" Tuxedo Mask said swinging his staff. Guardian Earth parried.

"You should be happy, I delivered him to you," Guardian Earth said.

"Is that you call it?"

"He is very weak, Sailor Moon will have a field day," Guardian Earth said. "So after she's done with him, I'll just take the crystal."

"Oh, of course, it all makes so much sense," Tuxedo Mask said angrily throwing a rose barrage. Guardian Earth spun his sword and deflected the attack.

"You've improved," Guardian Earth said. "But then again, so have I."

"I don't care!" Tuxedo Mask said swinging again. Guardian Earth avoided the attack grinning.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" he shouted unleashing a combination move. Tuxedo Mask avoided it and flipped to a standing position.

"Very nice.." Guardian Earth said. "But that's just the beginning!"

"Oh shut up," Tuxedo Mask said unleashing a barrage of red flowers.

Guardian Neptune let out a laugh despite his wound. Guardian Moon fired at him.

"HAH!" Neptune said avoiding it. Guardian Pluto slammed into Guardian Moon throwing him into a wall. Guardian Saturn and Uranus fired their swords. Guardian Moon whirled and unleashed a large attack blasting all four of them into a wall.

"All this is…is..time consuming, there's no doubt of the decision!" he shouted.

"Ah...that's what you think," Guardian Pluto said.

The four let loose more sword attacks. Guardian Moon leapt into the air and fired down at them. They all leapt out of the way and fired up at him.

"Come now..aren't you disappointed I'm still this good after that supposed beating you gave me?" Guardian Moon said.

The scouts leapt off and then doubled back coming at him from above.

"Resilient fools aren't you?" Guardian Moon said.

"That's how we make our living buddy!" Guardian Neptune said.

"Underestimate us and it's already over!" Guardian Uranus said.

"Big words!" Guardian Moon said unleashing an energy wave.

"Then how come you haven't beaten us yet!" Guardian Pluto said leaping over it and firing back.

"Like I said, it's just a matter of time!" Guardian Moon shouted firing back. The four spread out and unleashed their first level attacks. He dodged them all.

"Ah..time..well..interesting you should mention that," Neptune said. "Time is very important in combat..."

"Yep," Pluto said.

"Vital," Saturn said.

"And here he is fighting us.." Uranus said. "When the real battle's blocks away."

Guardian Earth immediately realized.

"So I'll beat you and them!" he shouted back.

"You're doing a real great job there sluggo!" Pluto shouted swinging his sword. Guardian Moon leapt back.

"Ridicule will get you hurt more!" he shouted.

"We don't care!" The four shouted back with a massive barrage.

"Please..you are incapable of defeating me on your own.." Nisiran said.

"Ah...you just don't understand my powers then do you," Sailor Pluto said. Nisiran unleashed a rain of energy balls all around her. She spun her staff and knocked them away.

"I'm not impressed!" Nisiran shouted leaping forward and firing as he did. Sailor Pluto swung into it with her own attack and blasted him backwards.

"Care to try again, you weren't this much of pushover in the past," Sailor Pluto said with a grin.

Nephlite scowled and leapt at her.

"You do of course realize that Sylia Coral was attacked tonight by one of those creatures don't you?" Pluto asked.

"What?"

"I'm not about to lie to you."

"It must be some mistake!"

"You can always hope so."

Nisiran growled and shot another blast at her.

"I will get you!" the creature said.

"Sure you will," Sailor Moon said avoiding yet another attack.

Something dropped to the ground. Her tiara.

"About time!" Sailor Moon said. The creature shot at her. She jumped out of the way, a crater formed in the street. Sailor Moon rolled and grabbed her tiara, throwing it in a matter of seconds. The creature jumped out of the way of it. Sailor Moon grabbed control of it and turned it at the creature. It raced towards her realizing her vulnerability, she banked the tiara in. The creature fired at her. She leapt over it grabbed the Tiara and flung it downward smashing it into the creature. She landed and spun.

"Moon Healing Activation!" She shouted. The energy flew at the creature. It turned into it and then faced her.

"I don't need healing!" it shouted.

"So that's how it is," Sailor Moon said dejectedly. The creature fired at her again. She side stepped and threw her tiara again. The creature blasted it out of the air.

"Come on!" the creature said.

"All right," Sailor Moon said drawing on Mars' aura. She raced forward sidestepping the creatures attack and swinging her sword right into him. He let out a shout as Sailor Moon kicked him and then spun hitting him in the head with her scepter.

"Galactic Moonlight attack!" She shouted blasting the creature down the street. He disappeared in a flash.

Sailor Moon turned quickly seeing Tuxedo Mask and Guardian Earth still embroiled in a brawl on a rooftop.

She readied her sword.

There was an explosion down the street. Malcian leapt down the street, the three Starlights racing after him covered with bruises. Ziarca leapt off a rooftop flipping and firing at the Sailor Scouts who pursued her.

Sailor Moon spun wondering what move to take. Jasen leapt over her head.

"DUCK!" Sailor Uranus shouted. She did. Uranus and Neptune's attacks flew right at Jasen knocking him down.

"Hmm..this is getting ugly," Guardian Earth said backing up quickly. Tuxedo Mask grinned.

"Time to go!" Guardian Earth said flipping into the air and disappearing. The whole rogue force disappeared.

"That teleport again," Sailor Moon muttered. "I'm not sorry to see them go."

"Hey we gave them a fight didn't we!" Sailor Jupiter said.

The group all let out a shout.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Mars said.

"We showed him didn't we?" Guardian Neptune muttered.

"Oh yeah.." Guardian Pluto said.

The four Guardians lay against a wall all covered with cuts and bruises.

"Hey..we did what we were supposed to," Guardian Uranus said.

"And quite well too," Guardian Saturn said.

"Sure, he'll think twice against fighting us again." Guardian Neptune said.

"Well..who would want to fight us..." Guardian Pluto said. "We're only good at a delaying action."

"Hey..it was important," Uranus said.

"Where'd you get that sword anyway Neptune?" Pluto asked.

"You know who has so many now he let me borrow one for this specific occasion," Neptune replied. "He was impressed with my creativity."

The others grinned.

"What happened to you?" Guardian Earth muttered.

"Lucky shot," Guardian Moon said covered with injuries himself.

"Looks like more than one," Guardian Earth said.

"Was it successful?" Sailor Earth said.

"Sure," Guardian Earth said. "The scouts think they've gotten us beat for a while."

"Actually..." Guardian Moon said.

"Yes well they did provide us with a good beating, however, whereas we normally teleport home, now we teleported here..and now.." Guardian Earth said emerging from the cave they stood in revealing the arctic tundra.

"We're right where we want to be and they don't know that..." he finished.

"I guess it's brilliant," Guardian Moon muttered.

"Hah! It is," Guardian Earth said. "Now let's go shall we?"

"Can't we wait a bit," Guardian Moon said.

"You can rest when we get there," Guardian Earth said.

"Ehh...easy for you to give orders...you just have to parry for a while, we take hits," Guardian Moon said.

"That was not always the case, you know," Guardian Earth said.

"I know," Guardian Moon said. "All right let's go."

"Excellent," Guardian Earth said.

"You didn't tell me Sylia Coral was injured," Nisiran said striding up.

"I was about to," Guardian Earth said. "I figured if you learned second hand you'd be angry, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough."

"And what exactly are you doing attacking her anyway?" Nisiran asked.

"It wasn't me. It was our new allies," Guardian Earth said.

"Partners, exactly," Nisiran said.

"Listen, I didn't order her to be attack, that's my partners working on their own."

"Then why are you still their partners?"

"Because it is useful. However, the fact that they did attack Sylia Coral is troubling," Guardian Earth said. "I've been checking up on them. It seems they're moving on their other agenda."

"Other agenda?"

"Yes. Those creatures aren't exactly helping me out for no reason. They're using it as an opportunity."

"For what?"

"That's not important right now. Sylia Coral will be all right and when I find out who's behind this I will have him personally answer to you."

"Very well," Nisiran said. "That had better happen."

"Right now, we have to go elsewhere."

"So you say," Nisiran said.

"So I know," Guardian Earth snapped.

Back in Tokyo….

"How about you tell me what's going on?" General Patterson said.

"Isn't the world of international diplomacy just a wonder?" the CIA agent said. "Let me level with you. Japan's possession of the most powerful meta-humans in the world is a bit disconcerting."

"Meta-humans?"

"Our pet name for those scouts of yours and anyone like them."

"I see," Patterson said.

"Our intelligence tells us, that a great many nations of the world wish to contain what they believe to be a menace, or at the very least learn what is happening. Japan's isolationist nature in the this matter is a bit worrying."

"But not to the United States?"

"Oh we have concerns, but we much prefer to talk things out than start a war, you know that."

"You've proven that so many times," Patterson said.

The CIA agent laughed.

"Essentially, we're the only allies you have right now. China, Russia, Britain, France, they're all in this together. Apparently Britain had a very nasty battle several years ago which they're still trying to understand."

"So what does this alliance mean?" Patterson asked.

"Essentially, it means that we can mold this issue in a way that we choose," the CIA agent said. "We possess the only scouts, we possess the knowledge, the other side doesn't. If they wish to learn they'll have to deal with us."

"It seems to be a very confrontational way of dealing with things..."

"They drew first blood."

"So they did, did you say you had scouts..."

"Of course, or did you think those three new ones running around were just newcomers?"

"I knew they were running around the U.S. I didn't know they worked for you."

"They used to work for us. They asked us to fly them over here and then disappeared. We haven't been able to find them. But we know them quite well," the CIA agent said.

"But what we're they doing over there?"

"In the U.S. We had our own share of mishaps."

"You seemed to have covered it up quite well," Patterson said.

"We're quite good at that you know."

Patterson grinned.

"So..now what?"

"Now..we try and solve this."

"And what about that attack tonight anyway?"

"Well it seems someone else has some meta-humans too doesn't it?"

"Any idea who?"

"A few," The agent said.


	253. Chapter 253

253:

At the A.P.T. house Amy was looking over her mini computer in surprise.

"This doesn't make any sense…" she said.

"What doesn't?" Greg asked.

"You remember D.V. left me one of the cameras to use?"

"Uh huh."  
"The last time we fought the rogues I sent the camera in to try and follow their teleportation, after all it's logical to believe stray particles might get caught in Sailor Earth's teleportation beam," Amy said.

"Makes sense," Greg said.

"The camera managed to do just that, but it's no longer transmitting…" Amy said.

"Maybe the rogue's destroyed it."

"I would have known that, because the camera would have picked up getting hit by an energy blast."  
"Oh."

"They teleported out of the range of the computer I think," Amy said.

"Where could that be?"

"I don't know…but I lost contact with it three hours ago…" Amy said.

Her computer beeped.

"Something new?" Greg asked.

She looked at the computer in surprise.

"The camera has interfaced with the war room computer…and somehow reached my computer that way…"

"How?" Greg asked.

"I have no idea," Amy said and typed in some commands. "Except that…….the Rogues are headed towards where Serena fought Queen Beryl! We've got to warn the others!"

"Nice place isn't it?" Guardian Moon muttered as the seven rogue warriors approached a crater sitting amidst the ice of the arctic.

"Trust me, things will get better if we complete this mission," Guardian Earth said.

"Are you sure about this whole idea?" Sailor Earth said.

"I agree," Malcian said. "She was a traitor."

"Of course she was, after she was taken over by negaenergy," Guardian Earth said. "Before that she was a loyal servant of the Earth Kingdom. Now if we get her back, we'll have a powerful ally, and the force to beat back the scouts."

"Are you sure this is all worth it?" Guardian Moon said.

"Of course," Guardian Earth said. "Have I been wrong before?"

"Not usually," Sailor Earth said. "However, this is slightly different."

"Trust me," Guardian Earth said. "Once the scouts are defeated, we can work towards making true peace possible."

"If you say so," Guardian Moon said.

"What is this doubt you show all the sudden?" Guardian Earth asked.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time, I'm just weary, but you know I will follow your leadership."

"We all will," Sailor Earth said.

The four warriors nodded.

"I thought as much," Guardian Earth said. "We're almost there."

"How exactly are you planning to resurrect Queen Beryl by the way?" Ziarca asked.

"Ah..interesting question," Guardian Earth said. "I'm not certain yet. However I do know there are ways to do it. Ways endowed to the scouts. We'll figure that out in time. We should be able to reach Beryl through this cave…"

The others looked at each other cautiously and then followed Earth into cave.

"What are we looking for?" Nephlite asked.

"I'll tell you when we find it," Guardian Earth said staring at his watch.

"But didn't she die up on the surface itself?" Ziarca asked.

"Sure," Guardian Earth said. "But that's not an issue."

"Oh, " Ziarca said. "Why?"

"It will become apparent soon enough," Guardian Earth said.

"What are you holding us in suspense for?" Malcian said.

"It's much easier to show than to explain," Guardian Earth said. "Please trust me."

"We're just curious, it has nothing to do with trust," Jasen said.

"Just come on and think of it as a game," Guardian Earth said.

Seconds later the rest of the scouts teleported to outside of the cave.

"I'm so glad we had to come back here," Sailor Venus muttered.

"If those doom and bloom girls show up again I'm out of here," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Don't worry Jupiter, I'll protect you," Guardian Mars said.

"Hey, go for it Mars," Guardian Pluto said. "I encourage it."

"Hey, stop wishing ill will on each other," Sailor Jupiter said.

"It seems like this place is even colder in person that is on video," Guardian Neptune said.

"What a terrible place," Sailor Moon said. "I wish I never had to come here again."

"Hopefully this will be the last time," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Oh it will be," Sailor Moon said tensing.

"I don't know, it has a certain beauty to it," Sailor Neptune said.

"So do cemeteries," Sailor Mars said.

"Well put," Sailor Neptune said.

"Are we there yet?" Guardian Neptune asked.

"Now don't start that!" most of the scouts replied.

"Sorry...honestly, knowing me and my habits, wasn't it just a matter of time?" Neptune asked.

"Guess you have a point," Sailor Venus said.

"Don't encourage him," Guardian Venus said.

"We fought one battle today and had to teleport, let's catch up to them before we're completely out of energy…" Sailor Pluto said.

"They can't be at full strength after the battle either fortunately," Sailor Uranus said.

"They might be strong enough to beat the stuffing out of us if we're not careful," Guardian Mars said.

"Let's just take em out so I can get some hot chocolate," Guardian Neptune said.

Sailor Moon stopped walking and turned to look him. She smiled.

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with," She said and laughed a bit. "Let's go!"

"Here's the central chamber!" Guardian Earth said. The rogues raced into it. He began looking around quickly.

"You can't scan it," Sailor Earth said. "But it's here."

"You're right," Guardian Earth said. "I can barely feel it."

"She is here," Sailor Earth said.

"All right then," Guardian Earth said. "Then we must begin! The rest of you watch the tunnel entrance in case we're interrupted."

The six warriors hurried to defend the tunnel entrance.

Guardian Earth pulled out his transformation item and held it in front of him.

"Powers of Earth and the Moon..." he said somehow understanding those were the words he must speak. "Grant me this power, return Beryl to us, in her true form, and give us the power we need, to sustain her! Please...on behalf of the Moon and the Earth I beg you."

He was surrounded in white energy.

"They're just up ahead!" Mercury shouted. "We've got to hit them!"

"All right then!" Sailor Moon said. "Build up your power scouts!"

"They're coming! Get ready!" Sailor Earth shouted.

The two sides came into view.

"Let it go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Attack!" Sailor Earth shouted.

The massive wave of energy blasted into each other and exploded, throwing both groups of scouts to the ground.

Guardian Earth stood surrounded by energy and a mist that began to swirl around him. The skies darkened across the world.

"You can't stop us!" Sailor Moon said. The scouts unleashed another barrage. The rogues through all of their energy into it. Another explosion threw them to the ground.

"We must stop you," Sailor Earth said. "And we will."

"Strong words," Sailor Moon said. "But we're the scouts, the heroes, and you're not going to stand in our way."

The rogues let loose attacks. The others blocked it.

"We can't just keep doing this," Guardian Jupiter said.

"We have to get through somehow!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"All right…leave it to us," Guardian Uranus said.

"Who?" Sailor Moon said.

"The Guardian Scouts," Guardian Uranus said.

"What do you mean by us?" Guardian Mars said.

"Come on you coward, let's go!" Guardian Uranus said.

"Coward! How dare you!" Guardian Mars.

"Let's go!" Guardian Uranus shouted.

The Guardian Scouts leapt forward and threw their energy out. A wave flew back at them slamming them against the wall.

"Go!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. The Sailors attacked blasting into the rogues and charging forward they leapt over them and in. The rogues whirled and turned to fire. The Guardians charged at them and tackled them. A brawl ensued.

Guardian Earth remained surrounded by an expanding energy field.

"Please grant us what we ask!" he shouted.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted and charge forward, she slammed into an energy field and was thrown back.

"Where'd that come from?" Sailor Uranus said.

"It's coming from him apparently," Sailor Mercury said.

"Blast it then!" Sailor Mars said.

The eight Sailor Scouts let loose a furious attack. It smashed into the energy wall, and knocked it down.

"There we go!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"I've got him!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and raced forward, he let his staff fly at the crystal, there was a crackling and he was thrown back.

"What's happening?" Sailor Mars said.

"There's a massive build up of energy around him," Sailor Mercury said.

"Are we too late?" Sailor Neptune said.

"Hit them again!" Sailor Moon said.

The scouts built up their powers and let loose. The rogues leapt in front and were hit by it and plowed into the ground.

"Aw..geez..we're running out of energy here.." Sailor Venus said.

The Guardians limped up.

"All right everyone..come on.." Sailor Moon said. "We can do this..I don't know what's behind this, but we'll stop it! We always do! Now come on with me!"

The scouts all got ready.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon said.

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"GALACTIC MOON POWER!"

The wave of energy flew from the scouts in a massive multicolored surge of power. The rogues all launched their attacks into the wave, but the power, slightly weakened, blasted through it and hit them all to the ground. The attack connected with Guardian Earth causing a large explosion.

The scouts, weakened all looked on only to find...standing there... Guardian Earth seemingly unharmed.

They all let out gasps of shock.

Guardian Earth started laughing.

"You can't defeat me that easily scouts!" he shouted, and his laugh began to be replaced, by a sinister cackle, one only the five Sailor Scouts could remember...a voice.

"Beryl!" They all shouted.

"No, this can't be happening!" Sailor Moon said.

"But we've hit them with everything!" Sailor Mars said.

"Let's hit them again!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"How can we...our energy is sapped," Guardian Mars said.

"We have to try," Sailor Moon said.

A wave flew out from Guardian Earth and smashed into them throwing them to the ground.

"It's over now…" they heard Beryl's voice say. "I'm back!"

Guardian Earth's form began to transform in the energy, it began to rise taller and become feminine.

"Oh no, he's becoming her.." Sailor Mercury said.

"All right!" Guardian Neptune shouted and raced forward.

"No don't!" everyone shouted.

A blast of energy smashed into Neptune, he skidded along the ground and came to stop.

"Now what?" Sailor Uranus said.

"She has to have a weak point," Guardian Jupiter said. "Mercury?"

"I'm working on it!" Mercury said.

The transformation completed, the energy disappeared and there stood Queen Beryl, back in her evil form, rising high above them.

"Hah..I guess it didn't go as planned did it?" she said with a grin. "But whose fault is that?" she said.

"I beat her once, I'll do it again!" Sailor Moon said.

Beryl laughed.

"Think about Sailor Moon, I'm stronger, I've got him inside me," Queen Beryl said. "And all of you are weak! I'll finish you off right now!"

"Not if we can help it," the rogues said limping to their feet.

"Sailor Moon…we must stand together..." Sailor Earth said. Their eyes met and understand temporarily destroyed all feelings of dislike.

"I'm all for it," Sailor Moon said.

"Go ahead," Queen Beryl said. "But do you really think all of you weakened like that can stop me!" she shouted.

The scouts, battered, bruised, and completely drained asked themselves that question, and none of them liked the answer.

"How I've waited for this day," Beryl said building her energy. She could have attacked the scouts then and there, but she wouldn't destroy them, she needed to draw energy into her to do that. It swirled around her. She started letting it flow from the world itself. She laughed.

The scouts all watched, weakly.

"She's gaining energy by the second," Sailor Mercury said.

"Come on, we need to finish this," Sailor Moon said. "Everyone, put your power into it."

She could hardly stand, but she did and held out her scepter. The other scouts followed.

Beryl sighed.

"So you're going to try again are you?" she muttered. "Fine, see if I care," She said.

The scouts grimaced.

"I can't let you do this," Sailor Moon said.

"You can't stop me either," Beryl said.

"We did before," Sailor Moon said. Suddenly she was surrounded in energy and her uniform was replaced by a princess' dress.

"This'll do it," Guardian Neptune said.

"Why?" Guardian Venus asked.

"She always gets the dress when she's really going to kick butt…" Neptune said.

The Sailor Scouts all nodded.

"Changing your clothes isn't going to help!" Beryl said hurriedly drawing in more energy, what she would need to finish the scouts off.

"Besides, if you did destroy me, what would you think would happen to the boy inside me?"

"Oh..." Sailor Moon said. "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Sailor Moon we have no choice!" Sailor Uranus said.

"We have to chance it!" Sailor Pluto said. "He could just as well survive."

"Yes, that is true," Sailor Earth said. "We cannot risk the alternative."

"I...guess...you're right..besides he's a scout he can be revived..." Sailor Moon said.

"That's correct," Sailor Earth said.

"Then let's go," Sailor Moon said. The group built up their energy again.

"Foolish," Beryl said.

"Perhaps not..." came a voice.

Appearing in front of them in a mist was Queen Serenity.

"Your highness!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Indeed..." Queen Serenity said. "Beryl, your evil must end here."

Queen Beryl laughed.

"You're just a ghost."

"As were you just minutes ago," Serenity said. "You should shed your evil self."

"It's all that's left!" Beryl shouted.

"I can't believe that," Serenity said.

Beryl shook.

"What..no..stop it!" she shouted.

Beryl glowed with energy and suddenly out from her flew a white form. It landed on the ground and stood face to face with the evil force. She was clothed in a majestic white gown with purple and gold trim. Her hair was dark blue trailing behind her.

"The true Beryl," Serenity said.

The scouts were all mystified.

"She's back," Sailor Earth said.

"The evil is gone then?" Guardian Moon said.

"No it's just over here," the evil Beryl said and cackled. "I have all the power I need!"

Queen Serenity shot a blast of energy from her hands.

"You can't stop me like that!" Beryl shouted and fired back. Queen Serenity's attack slammed into Beryl and threw the evil queen back. Guardian Earth literally fell out of her.

"You!" Beryl shouted unleashing another barrage at Queen Serenity.

"You can't kill me Beryl," Serenity said. The attack passed through her.

Sailor Earth and Guardian Moon raced forward and pulled Guardian Earth to safety.

"Queen Beryl is gaining a massive amount of energy still!" Sailor Mercury said. "We really have to do something about this!"

"Queen Serenity, can you stop her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No Sailor Moon, I have done all I can...you all must stop her now.." Serenity said.

"Then we will," Sailor Moon said.

"I will give you the strength," Queen Serenity said. The scouts all stood up and got ready.

"I feel energized," Sailor Pluto said.

"I'm having trouble comprehending all this," Guardian Jupiter said.

"Just go with it," Sailor Mercury stated bluntly.

"All right," Sailor Moon said. "It's time to end this!"

Evil Beryl drew in more energy, the cavern surged and began to glow.

Good Beryl drew on her own energy supply. Tuxedo Mask held a rose and let it full of his own powers. The Earth warriors did the same.

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Supreme Moon Power!" Guardian Moon shouted.

"Galactic Earth Power!" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Galactic Earth Power!" Guardian Earth shouted.

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Galactic Moon Power!"

The attacks surged from all of the scouts and flew right at Beryl. She was hit with a massive array of energy. She launched her own attacks, but it was smashed through. The energy blew through her. She let out a screech.

"I won't let this happen again!" the evil Beryl shouted. There was a massive explosion rippling through the cavern. The scouts all watched in shock. The cave was going to collapse.

"We don't have time to get back out…" Sailor Neptune said with concern.

"Teleport now.." Sailor Pluto said.

"Do we have the strength?" Uranus asked.

"You will," Queen Serenity said. "All of you can go."

The group, which at this point was massive all held hands, energy swirled around them and they disappeared. The cave collapsed and imploded, the last bits of negaenergy present exploded.

The scouts arrived back where they started. Luna and Artemis looked in surprise at the scene of the whole group landing and practically collapsing of exhaustion.

"I bet there's a story behind this one," Luna said.

Artemis just grinned.

The skies cleared.

"I think they did it," Luna said.

"But what did they do?" Artemis said.

"Saved the world, like they always do," Queen Serenity said as her image floated in front of them.

The two cats looked in surprise.

"I must go now." Serenity said. "My strength is gone, every bit of it I had...I had held it in reserve for so long…but now it is gone. I must pass into the realm of the afterlife forever now. I will always be here, unfortunately, only as a whisper from now on."

"Oh..Queen Serenity," Luna said sorrowfully.

"It was only delaying the inevitable anyway.." Serenity said.

The two cats teared up.

"Queen Serenity," Beryl said approaching her. "Thank you for saving me."

"You deserved to live," Serenity said.

"Please..Queen, let me repay you by taking your place," Beryl said. "You need someone to run the Moon Kingdom, what exists now...please.."

"It is an eternal guardianship," Serenity said.

"I will accept it," Beryl said. "You sacrificed yourself in part for me…and I caused your death, I destroyed the Moon Kingdom, let me help maintain it. I must accept responsibility."

Serenity smiled.

"Very well," Serenity said. "Come forward.."

Beryl did. Serenity placed her hand on Beryl, she was surrounded in energy.

"Thank you Queen Serenity," Beryl said.

"I must go," Serenity said. "Tell my daughter I love her."

The cats could say nothing more. Queen Serenity faded from view.

"Now what to do about all this," Beryl said.

"Can't you make them stop fighting?" Luna asked still upset.

"No..but I can at least separate them for now," Beryl said with a wave of her hand. The rogues disappeared.

"I will be here when needed," she said and vanished.

"What a day…" Artemis said.

The next day.

"It was so much simpler in the old days..." Serena said.

"Serena, you go back to this too much," Darien said.

"Well it was, none of this complex stuff.."

"I know, but you shouldn't dwell on it."

"Darien, what's happening anyway? Why all this mystery. Just what is going on?"

"The world is scared by the powers involved, it's reacting," Darien said.

"Yes, I guess that's part of it," Serena said. "But it seems like you don't have to be inhuman to be evil."

"That's true enough," Darien said.

"I don't want to fight evil people. I don't want to fight anyone, but especially my own."

"No one wants to admit that there are bad people in the world. It's hard to face it."

"So it is," Serena said. "Will the others handle things?"

"Yeah, they will. You just relax."

"They're so nice you know. They're pushed as hard as I am, and they still stay with it. Me? I'm tired of it. Really tired."

"We all are, but they're willing to work harder to give you some peace."

"I can't repay all of them," Serena said. "I can't do their jobs for them."

"Serena when you fight for them, you repay them. Now they're repaying you."

"Guess so," Serena said. "Darien...let's go somewhere peaceful."

"Sure thing," Darien said.

"You're so nice too you know."

"I. do what I can."

"No but you have other problems and yet you've dropped them all for me."

"Yes, I have, I guess I'm willing to risk the consequences. I'll accept them, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Fancy that happening, we're in it for the long haul," Serena said. "Our kids will have to fight evil…"

"Don't see it that way," Darien said. "Then again, they'd be strong enough to do it, thanks to you."

"I just wish those words meant to me what they should," Serena said.

"Oh?"

"Every war has its heroes, but it's still a war, you don't get to be a hero without giving something up. And I don't like giving things up."

"I guess we've given up a lot," Darien said. "But we manage don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Serena said. "Surprising isn't it? I hit you in the face with a shoe once didn't I?"

"Of course you did."

"You were a real jerk back then."

"Sure I was, and you were hopeless."

"That changed…"

"Yeah it did, think about what they'll say in the stories they write about us someday."

"Stories?"

"Sure, detailing the history of the earth's greatest heroes."

"Darien, we protect the Earth on a part time basis, there are so many heroes out there, don't say we're the greatest..." Serena said.

"All right, the scouts…people will care about us won't they?"

"They sure will," Serena said.

"And they'll write our biographies, the two of us meeting on the street, you usually falling down in some fashion and me laughing, and from that, eternal love…" Darien said.

"Sounds some sort of sitcom," Serena said.

"Yeah I guess," Darien said. "Guess it does seem pretty preposterous huh?"

The two began laughing.

"My opinion is that you're never too old for stuffed animals," Serena said.

"Glad you think so," Darien said.

Serena starred at a wall of them.

"So...I got myself back into the space program, they've moved off the whole negaenergy thing, but they thought I was so creative they needed me back," Darien said.

"That's great news," Serena said happily. "So that means you've got more money right?"

"No," Darien said. "At least not for buying stuffed animals."

"They put them to sleep if they're not bought though!" Serena said.

Darien burst out laughing.

"That's your most creative one yet!" he said. "All right I'll bite."

"Uh oh," Serena said.

"What?" Darien said.

"Communicator."

Serena ducked behind a display. She pressed receive. To her shock Guardian Earth appeared.

"What do you want???" she shrieked.

"Sorry to startle you," he said. "One week, we will settle things then. The fields on the plateau of Akatayama Hill. Until then, enjoy yourself."

"A truce, no tricks?"

"Yes, but when we meet, it will be all seriousness."

"But why do you still want to fight?"

"I'll let you know then..." Guardian Earth said and vanished off the screen.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254

"So how is she?" Prime Minister Kanzaki said walking into Tokyo General Hospital.

"Recovering nicely, she's out pain, but has to let some injuries heal," General Nagumo said.

"That's great news," Kanzaki said. "I hope we'll once again she her smiling face and fiery temper in the house chamber."

"Are you sure of that sir?" Nagumo asked.

The two laughed slightly.

"Yes, well Nagumo, how is your report coming?"

"Sir, it's been very hectic, my staff is working on assembling the information. Unfortunately, a few pieces of data were destroyed in the various attacks, but we believe everything is relatively complete," Nagumo said.

"All right, keep me informed," Kanzaki said. "I'm afraid the UN is breathing down my back too, however, this is not the time to back down, I agree with Coral on that. We'll work out an agreement, but not at gunpoint."

"Yes sir," Nagumo said.

"Oh Nagumo, see if you can arrange some military exercises, you know sending ships out and around…and such."

"Ah..I see," Nagumo said. "Is that the right first move sir?"

"No, that's the right third or fourth move, but let's just be ready."

"Yes sir."

They reached Coral's room.

"I'm not sure she's ready to see you," General Patterson said as he approached.

"I'll behave," Kanzaki said and headed in.

"I hope you will," Patterson said.

"So..Kanzaki…" Coral said. "Congratulations."

"It's bittersweet," Kanzaki said. "I'm sorry we had to do it."

"I'm sorry too. Yes, I understand though. But you could have waited until I was back."

"No we couldn't have. There are reasons, someday I'll tell you what they were," Kanzaki said. "However, you have friends in the Diet, many friends."

"I hear that a lot," Coral said. "But, I'll accept it for now. So why are you here?"

"I was concerned. Am I allowed to be?"

"If you like," Coral said. "Kanzaki, if you really are my friend, you'll fight these UN.troublemakers, Chambers and his bunch, they're up to something."

"I'm well aware of that," Kanzaki said. "We have plenty of connections you know. Don't you worry about it. That's one thing we agree upon. I'm going to kick their teeth in."

Coral grinned.

"I forgot, you're even more nationalist then I am."

Kanzaki nodded.

"You can be assured that we will fight a battle over this and we have all the scouts..."

"That's the problem isn't it?"

"It can be," Kanzaki said. "But don't worry, rest and then come back to us. We need Sylia Coral right now, we need you doing what you're good at."

"Hmm..guess so," Coral said. "But Kanzaki, what did hit me?"

"Ah...the military can tell you," Kanzaki said. "I'll send them in."

"Please do."

"Sure thing," Kanzaki said. "Get well."

The Prime Minister headed out. General Patterson and Nagumo walked in.

"So gentlemen what was it that attached me?" She asked.

"This will take some time to explain," Patterson said.

"Yes, quite a long time," Nagumo said.

"Where am I going to go?" Coral asked.

Serena woke up in what had become her room in the A.P.T. house to find Luna asleep near her.

"Luna," she said.

"Yes Serena," Luna muttered exhausted over the day.

"I dreamed about Queen Serenity last night."

"Oh..."

"Yeah…well..time to get up..lots to do."

"Just what do you have to do?" Luna asked.

"Have fun of course."

"Aren't you worried about the rogues?"

"Not today," Serena said.

"How do you know they won't attack, or some other enemy?"

"How do I know that any day Luna?" Serena said with a grin.

"You're bordering on reckless behavior."

"Sorry Luna, I can't live my life without living it," Serena said.

"Uh..so you can't."

Hours later.

"So.." Seiya said. "Let's talk about Steve."

"What about him?" Lita asked.

"Is there something between you two?"

"No, no, why would you think that?"

"He seems to think so."

"He does? No, couldn't be, sure we see each other and all, but we're good friends."

"You sure?"

"Seiya, we dated a while ago, it didn't work out, but we've stayed close."

"Maybe too close," Seiya replied sharply.

"Seiya, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know," Seiya said. "He seemed to be nervous around you lately, when you've been with me."

"Seiya, I don't know what that means," Lita said. "But Steve and I are very close, and he may be confused."

"All right," Seiya said. "Fair enough. Besides, I can understand, who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend."

"I know a guy, but he has his own problems," Lita said.

Seiya grinned slightly.

"Would you like to go on a balloon ride," Seiya asked.

"What?"

"Would you?"

"How?"

"I know a place," Seiya replied.

"Just like that?" Lita asked.

"Sure," Seiya said.

"How about in an hour?"

"An hour..all right," Seiya said. "Why the wait?"

"I got some things to do."

"Okay," Seiya said.

"See you in an hour!" Lita said and hurried off.

Wonder what she's up to? He thought.

Elsewhere.

"Just what are your intentions towards Mina anyway?" Yaten asked.

"We're just friends," Mike said calmly.

"I've heard that before," Yaten said.

"Seriously, we haven't discussed romantic involvement, even while you were gone, which is surprising coming from Mina's end."

"Don't insult her like that," Yaten said.

"It's hardly an insult," Mike said.

"I see it that way."

"Good for you," Mike said. "What are you so worried about?"

"I call it as I see it," Yaten said.

"You're seeing it wrong, Mina's a complex person, but she's not interested it seems."

"So you have pursued it?"

"I can tell," Mike said. "We don't need to discuss it openly."

"I see," Yaten said. "I'm not sure, you seem just like the type who would two time."

"Oh..fancy that," Mike said and laughed.

"What's so funny," Yaten said.

"Look who you're talking to buddy!" Mike said with more laughter.

Yaten sighed.

"Just what are you two doing?" Mina asked walking up.

"Talking," The two replied.

"Oh.." Mina said. "Talking…well come on I've got something to show both of you."

"Both of us?" The two asked.

"Sure," Mina said. "Come on..."

Yaten and Mike glanced at each other.

"What..." Mina said. "Can't you two tolerate each other?"

"Sure," Yaten said.

"I'm good," Mike said.

Mina glanced at both of them.

"Then let's go!" she said hurrying down the street.

"If something goes wrong it's your fault," Yaten said pausing before following.

"That's most likely going to be the case..yes," Mike said also in no hurry to follow.

"Did you miss your medication today?"

"Medication? Oh..yeah..turns out... I don't need any."

"Get a second opinion."

"Hah..how would you like me to medicate your..."

"Guys!" Mina snapped.

"We're coming!" the two said.

At the Cherry Hill Temple.

"You know I should really try and talk to my father again," Rick said.

"Are you ready to do that?" Raye asked.

"I've got to," Rick said. "But I'm not about to turn this into a choice between my family or you Raye."

"I know," Raye said. "I never would want something like this to happen."

"Yeah.. I'm going to go...hopefully I'll be back soon."

"I'll wait for you," Raye said.

Rick smiled and headed down the temple steps.

"He is very strong," Motoki said walking up alongside her.

"Yeah," Raye said lost in thought.

With a great degree of trepidation Rick approached his family's recently repaired house. He hesitated several times before finally walking up to the front door.

He sighed. I hope he's changed a little.

Rick knocked.

Maybe they're not home. He thought.

A few seconds passed.

Hmm..guess not.

He knocked again.

But the car's here. They must be here. Of course that's the least of my problems.

He sighed.

Seconds later he was hit with a rain of cold water.

His father began laughing from an upstairs window.

"Never was able to do that before!" he said happily before jumping to the ground.

Rick was in shock.

"Welcome back," his father said. "What took ya?"

"Fear," Rick said bluntly. The water was quite unnecessary.

"Oh I see, well here you are," his father said. "You should have known I'd get over it."

"Yeah..well..with you I never know."

"So, how'd she take it?"

"Take what?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So that must mean you've agreed to give up your girlfriend."

"No, I'm here to talk," Rick said.

"What's there to discuss?" his father said. "Didn't I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to let her go, but I'm not going to let you go either," Rick said.

"It doesn't work that way," his father said.

"What does it take to prove to you that she's all right?" Rick said.

"You can't prove it, I know better," his father said.

"But Dad," Rick said. "I love her."

"So you say, do you how many times I've said I loved your mother and not meant it?"

"WHAT?"

"Zero, because I know what I'm talking about!" his father said. "Now Rick, I'm your father I know better. Why can't you just live with it?"

"No," Rick said. "I guess you aren't going to change."

"Fraid not."

Rick turned and walked away.

"Now where are you going!" his father shouted.

"Back to Raye's, where there's some common sense!"

"I'm all about common sense!" his father shouted.

"I don't know what you're about!" Rick said.

"Can you believe that?" his father snapped. The rest of the family, hanging out of windows glanced at each other.

"Hey, well maybe he has a point," Kano said.

"Raye's a pretty nice girl," Ryu said.

"Oh so you think so ey!" Mister Fujimori said and raced towards the house. The family ducked out of the windows in search of a place to hide.

Soon afterward…

"It didn't go well," Rick muttered.

"He hasn't changed his mind?" Raye asked.

"Not a bit," Rick said.

"I'm sorry," Raye said.

"Don't be, it's my problem," Rick said. "I don't know why he has to do to this me, but I won't let it stop me. Raye, let's go out."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Rick said. "Come on."

"All right," Raye said.

"I have just the place in mind," Rick said.

"That's good, because I have no ideas."

"Don't worry, leave it to me," Rick said.

"Sure," Raye said. "But you going to be okay?"

"I hope so, just stay with me."

"All right," Raye said.

And the two were soon headed off on a date.

"We're going to have fun," Rick said.

"If it'll help you sure," Raye said.

And at Mina's house.

"Do you like my new dress?" Mina asked.

"Did you have to show us this at the same time?" Yaten asked.

"I agree...did you?" Mike said.

"Hey, you guys should learn to get along," Mina said. "You have a lot in common."

"We do not!" the two shouted.

"Oh, quit it," Mina said. "You're both intellectuals somewhat off the beaten path."

"Yeah, but I'm a few feet, he's miles away and below it," Yaten said.

"I'll accept that analogy," Mike said.

"Now you two aren't that different. Sure Yaten you're a better person, but Mike has his strong points."

Yaten grinned slightly.

"Hey, being a good person isn't that interesting," Mike said. "There's more opportunities for exploration on the dark side."

"Why don't you explore some right now!" Yaten said.

"You wouldn't want me to do that," Mike said staring at Yaten. The two stared at each other, it seemed as almost sparks could fly from each of them at the other.

"Hmm..just what are two so mad at each other about anyway?" Mina asked.

"Nothing," the two quickly responded.

Mina sighed.

Lita found Steve sitting in his garage.

"Ah, Steve there you are," she said. "Not another rocket!"

"No, no, this is pipe, we've got to fix the toilet upstairs," Steve said.

"I'm sure you'll still find someway to blow it up," Lita said.

"Yeah, that's the true challenge," Steve said.

"Listen Steve, we need to talk."

"Oh?"

"It's about..us.."

"I see," Steve said. "I didn't think there was a problem. Aren't we just friends?"

"Sure..but uh..well Seiya thinks, and I kinda do too that maybe you're I don't know attracted to me…" Lita said.

"Oh that…" Steve said. "Sure."

"What?"

"No use lying about it."

"But we've been there before, we know it doesn't work out."

"Ehh...the first time didn't work, but then again, I've been learning."

"Yes, but you know Seiya and I…"

"Sure," Steve said. "And I'm sitting here working with pipe aren't I?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm waiting for another shot that's all?"

"But how do you know they'll be one?"

"I don't, but I'll wait anyway," Steve said. "I had the visions too you know."

"What?"

"All of them."

"You did?" Lita asked.

"Sure," Steve said. "But that's not really the issue. Look, how can I not be attracted to you?"

"I…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll behave. Seiya knows where I stand. I'll wait my turn."

"But..I don't want to chose between you two."

"Who said anything about that?" Steve said.

"But you…"

"Hey..if Seiya works out go for it, I want to see you happy, if he doesn't…I'll be waiting."

"Oh…" Lita said. "It's kinda confusing though, I mean, how am I suppose to go about this?"

"Lita, put it out of your mind, I'm here, I'm your friend, I can live with that forever, if Seiya and you fall in love, I'll be the first one to congratulate you, otherwise…"

"All right," Lita said. "I guess that it can't hurt for us to air our feelings. I guess I've had some of those feelings..too..but I didn't want to admit it."

"Hey, it happens, but you worry about your boyfriend, he's not as bad as I thought. Still, it's best that it doesn't come up."

"Yeah I guess," Lita said. "See you later."

She hurried off.

"I guess that went well," Steve said.

The pipe fell out of hands and slammed into the ground.

Steve started.

"Ah..well..that's okay then," he said with a grin.

The next day.

"A week huh?" Haruka asked.

"That's what Guardian Earth said," Serena said. "I believe him."

"I don't," Haruka said.

"Well, I'd guessed you wouldn't, but I think we can believe him," Serena said.

"Still, it's always good to be cautious."

"We'll still keep an eye on things," Michiru said.

"I still can't understand though," Serena said. "Just what do they want?"

"He hasn't let on?" Michiru asked.

"No he didn't say anything except that he'll tell me then," Serena said.

"Finally we may learn what they want," Haruka said.

"But they stood with us, why keep fighting?" Serena asked.

"It must be a complex issue," Setsuna said.

"That seems clear," Haruka said. "Besides, they were willing to ally themselves with that unknown other force too."

"I have a feeling that was to trap it," Setsuna said.

"They didn't want to win that fight," Michiru said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"If we believed we had beaten them and they had teleported to their home base, we would think they wouldn't be up to something for a while right?" Setsuna asked.

Serena nodded.

"So instead they got beaten supposedly and then teleported to the arctic, hoping we wouldn't catch on until it was too late," Michiru said.

"But we did," Serena said. "That sounds possible. I'm not convinced their evil, no they're not they're just angry at us for something."

"Very angry," The other three said.

"Well, I wanted you to know and I always wonder what you're up too," Serena said. "But Darien's going to take me to the zoo."

"Enjoy it," Setsuna said.

"Oh I will," Serena said. "Those animals are all so cute.."

The other three grinned.

Serena headed out.

"I'm proud of her, she still holds on, despite everything that's happened," Setsuna said.

"She's a tough one," Haruka said.

"She has a lot to live for," Michiru said.

"You hadn't really told me what you thought of the balloon ride?" Seiya asked.

"I had never seen the countryside like that before," Lita said.

"So you liked the trip?" Seiya asked.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful," Lita said.

"Then we should go again sometime."

"I'd love it."

"Consider it done, I was thinking today we might take a swing down to a nightclub."

"Seiya..I don't know, those places are a little scary."

"What?"

"Stuff happens there."

"They're very safe," Seiya said.

"I know, but still, I'd prefer to go somewhere else," Lita said.

"That's funny."

"What?"

"Big strong girl like you afraid of the a nightclub?"

"I have my reasons," Lita said with an edge.

"All right, we all have our quirks," Seiya said. "Still, it can be great fun."

"There are plenty of other places to go and dance you know," Lita said. "Seiya, do you even slow dance?"

"Of course, the prom remember?"

"You stunk."

"What?"

"Just being honest," Lita said.

"I haven't seen that much use for that art," Seiya said.

"That's what I thought," Lita said.

"But I can learn," Seiya said.

"It's a good skill, say..how about you enroll in a class, we can go together," Lita said. "Though I guess I'm much better than you would be."

"I see," Seiya said. "Maybe later."

"Oh.." Lita said.

"Hmm..let's try somewhere moderate. Tell you what..tonight we'll go to the skyline restaurant."

"Okay," Lita said.

"In the meantime, I have to do some other things. That okay."

"Uh huh."

Seiya nodded.

"See you tonight," Lita said.

Seiya grinned and walked off.

"Wear something nice," he added.

"Of course I will," Lita said.

Elsewhere…

"I got a letter from a publication company today," Greg said.

"Oh you did?" Amy asked.

"It wasn't good," Greg said.

"They didn't like it?"

"Said it was too corny."

"Corny? Now that's not what I would call it."

"Yes well that's what they thought."

"It happens," Amy said.

"Yeah I know," Greg said. "Still, corny!"

He pounded his fist on the table.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Sure, sure," Greg said. "Fine."

"No you're not!"

"I hate rejection!" Greg shouted.

Uh oh. Amy thought. Looks like we've hit a snag here.

The next day…

Sylia Coral walked into the Diet House of Representatives for the first time since she had been deposed. She smiled politely at the guards, who nodded back adding an occasional 'welcome back'. Sylia headed down to her new office and walked in. Her secretary was typing away at something.

"What are you writing?" she asked. "I mean I haven't been in a position to give you work for a while?"

"Oh, just some personal stuff, I didn't know when you'd be back," the secretary said.

"Ah…so this it huh?" Coral said looking around the office.

"It's not much, but you used to work in a place like this," the secretary said.

"So true," Sylia said. "And who am I kidding, I didn't like pomp and circumstance anyway?"

"Yes ma'am, you have some messages, none of them are important."

Sylia grinned.

"Keep up the good work," she said. "I'm going to the House chamber."

"Welcome back ma'am."

Sylia nodded.

This place hasn't changed so much. Why do I feel so strange? I guess after leading the country this seems a bit odd. Still, can't do much about that now.

She headed down a hallway and reached the chamber. The guards saluted. Sylia walked in. The discussion that was occurring stopped. Everyone stood and began to clap. Sylia sighed.

Oh…wonderful, now they're going to make me feel all gushy inside.

"Welcome back Sylia!" Prime Minister Kanzaki said from the front podium. Sylia nodded and took a seat at the front row.

"So have I missed anything?" she whispered to a colleague.

"We're just thinking about going to war."

"Oh is that all?" Coral asked with a smile.

"But Prime Minister," Someone was saying. "How can we hope to take on all these countries that have a problem with us? They're stronger."

"We're very strong," Kanzaki said.

"Yes, but."

"Hey..Omori, why are you such a wimp?" Coral said rising.

Kanzaki grinned.

"Don't patronize me Coral, I know what I'm talking about! This is the mess you made!"

"I made?" Coral asked. "Are you so sure about that, 'mister voting against added SDF spending!'"

"I have a valid argument!" Omori shouted.

"Haven't they voted you out of office yet!" Coral shouted back.

The crowd roared. Sylia Coral was back.

The Deveraux Residence.

"Now, you two are probably wondering why you're here?" Mina asked.

"It can't be good," Mike and Yaten said.

"Now stop it," Mina said. "You two know better than that."

"We do?"

"Anyway," Mina said. "I can see what's happening, you both want me."

Mike and Yaten were speechless.

"And while I'd like to give myself to both of you, it hasn't worked before," Mina said. "So..you two are just going to have to prove yourselves."

"This is very irregular," Yaten said. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Sure you are, but Mike's the challenger," Mina said. "Envision it as a wrestling match. We still on for next week Mike?" she asked.

"I got the tickets," Mike said.

"What?" Yaten asked.

"A wrestling match Yaten, you hate wrestling, so Mike and I are going," Mina asked.

"Don't you think you should have talked to me first?" Yaten asked.

"It's just wrestling, how could you even think that attending that is a date?" Mina asked.

"I didn't say that, it's the principle of the thing," Yaten said.

"Don't you worry about that," Mina said. "But in the meantime, you two will fight over me, is that okay?"

"Uh.." the two said looking at each other.

"Oh come on, it's all right if I agree to it," Mina said.

"But.." the two said.

"Don't you want to fight over me?" Mina asked.

"I don't," Yaten said.

"I prefer covert operations," Mike said.

"I'm hurt," Mina said. "But that's the way it is, so deal with it."

Yaten and Mike sighed.

"I must say I'm impressed," The CIA agent said.

"With what?" General Patterson said.

"How well things have been handled, these rogues have been contained it seems, and the other faction is running scared."

"It's hardly my doing."

"Ah, but it's someone's, someone here."

"Yes, well we work like that," Patterson said. "Team effort."

"I can see your going to be prove to be a strong ally."

"Hadn't you already figured that?"

"Initial reports can be inaccurate," The agent said. "But anyway..I'm headed back to the US, we'll keep an eye on things, trust me this isn't going to go away."

"No, that would be too convenient," General Patterson said.

"Watch your back General," The agent said and headed off.

Yeah, but from an attack from who? Patterson thought.

Later.

"The city looks so nice at night," Serena said.

"You've noticed that before," Darien said.

"Yes, but it bears repeating. What I like is how the most ordinary of things can be so beautiful, an office building for instance...what do they do in there? Office stuff. That's all. And yet look at the thing. It's pretty."

"Guess so," Darien said. "There must be some underlying motif there."

"That's not what I mean," Serena said. "Sometimes you gotta keep things simple. Try not to understand why something means what it does, but enjoy it anyway."

"I guess."

"Right now that's what I want to do," Serena said.

"Okay," Darien said. "I'll do that too."


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255

Serena stood concealed holding her transformation brooch in her hand.

"You ready Serena?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Serena said. "But I guess we'd better get all this settled before it does anymore damage."

"That's a mature attitude," Luna said.

"But I hope that this is something we can put behind us."

"Put behind you? Don't you hate them?"

"Guardian Earth has problems, but I'm almost thinking they're not his fault."

"You actually think that?"

"Yes Luna, at least I hope there's an explanation. The others though, I know they're a little more well grounded."

"Don't let your optimism, which amazingly steadfastly remains after all this, put you in jeopardy. They're still very dangerous, especially Guardian Earth."

"I know Luna," Serena said. "But I can always hope for the best."  
"The others are on the way," Luna said.

Serena nodded and with that her transformation began.

Akatayama Hill was a relatively tall plateau several miles outside of Tokyo. It was flat and in the clear, there would be no surprises. It also overlooked Tokyo from afar.

The sun was slowly setting. Guardian Earth stood ready. The other six warriors stood behind him.

"Now we decide this," Guardian Earth said.

"Finally," Guardian Moon said.

"I feel strange," Sailor Earth said.

"Why?" Guardian Earth asked. "What do you feel?"

"I feel strangely drained," Sailor Earth said.

"Me too, a little, thought I was just nervous," Sailor Earth said.

"Hmm..." Guardian Earth said. "It's probably nothing."

"I'm afraid it's more than that Scouts," Beryl said appearing in front of them.

"What?" Guardian Moon asked.

"Some of that power you used when fighting the scouts and reviving me was removed from you. I am sustained by the powers you possessed. So you have lost a great degree of the power that you had. It is also true that you should need all the power you had at this time," Beryl said.

"We're about to fight here," Guardian Earth growled.

"A meaningless battle brought on by your own mistakes," Beryl said.

"Give us our true powers back!" Guardian Earth demanded.

"You have shown you were incapable of handling them," Beryl said.

"And this from the person we saved," Guardian Earth said.

"My life is unimportant compared to others," Beryl said. "You all have much to learn. In the meantime, you will have your powers, but realize they are severely weakened, you have the same powers as the Sailor Scouts, no more."

"Why did you do this to us now!" Guardian Earth said.

"I didn't, it was the natural course of energy, and you did it to yourselves," Beryl said. "Remember that."

She faded from view.

"She is correct," Sailor Earth said.

"Correct? How!" Guardian Earth said.

"She sees the truth, believe me, she is right," Sailor Earth said.

"She had a point," Guardian Moon said.

"We can't stop now!" Guardian Earth said. "We're a match for those scouts anyway."

"But she said it was meaningless," Guardian Moon said.

"Do you truly believe that?" Guardian Earth said. "After all we've been through!"

"They're coming," Sailor Earth said.

The Sailor and Guardian Scouts leapt up the hill.

"Glad you could make it," Guardian Earth said.

"Oh we wouldn't miss this," Sailor Moon said. "Now why exactly are you doing this?"

"I will tell you, so you may feel part of the pain we felt!" Guardian Moon said.

The scouts all looked on curiously.

"Oh yes, you're the all powerful scouts, saving the world every day or whatever. You never thought to think that just because enemies fall into your lap in Japan, that there might be other enemies in the world!"

"How were we to know?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You didn't bother to try and find out," Guardian Earth said. "Instead, the three of us have been cleaning up the messes you left. We've hopped around the world, we've been to every continent tracking down enemy activity."

"Are you honestly saying there has been supernatural incursions in every continent on this planet?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Of course that's what I'm saying!" Guardian Earth said. "And here you all are, you've got super dimensional Sailor Pluto and all the rest of you and yet it's the three of us who have spent the last few years of our life fighting any time, anywhere! You're undisciplined, you Sailor Moon are not fit to be leader of anything. Oh sure you can blow things up quite well, but that's not what being a true leader is. I came for your crystal so that scouts could finally be what they should be, that all of you would have to do the job, we alone were doing. You stopped me, and look at you all, helping out your enemies, giving them a second chance, all the while opening yourselves up to surprise retaliation! How do you know the Dark Moon is really on your side? Or even the negaverse generals! You don't know! Yet you risked everything. We set out to remedy that! Now you let scientists play with evil energy as if it were a toy! It's destroyed planets, killed people, how can you justify that!"

"We want to use it to help people!" Sailor Moon shouted. "And besides, just because they're evil does not mean we stop being human because of it!"

"Oh cut it out Sailor Moon! This is the real world, as many times as you've saved this world, you've risked it with your compassion!" Guardian Earth said.

"Have we been wrong!" Sailor Moon said. "If we hadn't saved the generals, they wouldn't be standing beside you right now."

"So this is all about revenge is it?" Sailor Mars said. "You resurrected Beryl and in the process almost destroyed all of us. You made a major mistake, and you criticize us for trying to reform evil people. You threatened to unleash her on us, and we were this close to losing it all! How is that!"

"It was worth it to stop you!" Guardian Earth said. "You all enjoy yourselves, our lives have been ruined!"

"Now that's not true," Sailor Moon said. "You're still young. We didn't know, how could we have done anything if we didn't know?"

"She must have known!" Guardian Moon pointed at Sailor Pluto. "You could have told them!"

Sailor Pluto stood forward.

"No I couldn't have," she said. "You're duty was clearly defined to you. The threats to Tokyo, the former capital of the Earth, were very great, it took every scout at their best to beat them back. That is how it was meant to be. These scouts could not be spared to go around the world and fight the evil forces that appeared there. Queen Serenity knew that there would be trouble. That is why she gave you so much power," Sailor Pluto said. "But now we are winning the war, the tide is turning, we have almost succeeded in beating back the enemies of this universe, and when that happens your burden will be lifted. However, if you choose to hold anyone responsible, you must hold me alone responsible."

Sailor Pluto stepped forward.

"Brave words, but I will not accept it," Guardian Earth said. "I will take out the pain I have felt on all of you."

"Pluto.." Sailor Moon said. "We will all take responsibility here."

"Sailor Moon, that is not necessary," Sailor Pluto said.

"Perhaps he is right, maybe we should have paid more attention to the world around us. And maybe I have never been a good leader," Sailor Moon said. "But...I cannot allow you to use such tactics against us either!"

She pointed her moon sword at Guardian Earth.

"If you had come to us and told us everything I would have listened, apologized, and done all I could to help ease your suffering," Sailor Moon said. "Instead you attacked us in dishonorable ways. So I must fight you here and now. All of us have been affected by you."

"It's not just that…" Guardian Earth said.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon said.

"If not for you the Earth might not have fallen, and forgiving you for that…I can't do it!"

"What?" Sailor Moon said.

"I am done explaining myself to you! Or to him!" Guardian Earth shouted motioning to Tuxedo Mask. "You two are the ones to blame!"

"Regardless of how you do it, I will fight you Sailor Moon, you and your knight in shining armor!" Guardian Earth said swinging his sword.

The scouts lined up opposite the enemy which spread out. The outer scouts faced up against, Ziarca. The Starlights had Malcian. The Guardians, Nisiran, and the Sailors…Jasen.

"I don't understand…but…fine.." Sailor Moon said drawing on her own power. Guardian Moon, Guardian Earth, and Sailor Earth readied their attacks charged at her, but from her exploded a blast of light as she swung her energy sword. The three were flung headlong into the pavement hard. Sailor Moon stopped and sighed. All the other battles stopped.

"New skill Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Somehow it just seemed like the thing to do," Sailor Moon said.

"Come on now...this is over..but..it doesn't need to be this way," Sailor Moon said.

Guardian Earth said nothing and just stared at all of them.

"Hey...now look..come on, you've made some mistakes, we all have, but look, we can all learn to become friends," Sailor Moon asked.

"There she goes again," Guardian Mars. "Eternal optimism even to jerks like that."

Guardian Earth stood up.

"I don't care anymore," he said and leapt off.

"He's in a lot of pain, emotional and physical," Sailor Moon said and leapt after him.

"He won't get very far," Sailor Uranus noted.

"Is she honestly going to track him down and reason with him?" Guardian Moon asked. "After all this?"

"That's what makes her so great," the scouts said.

"Besides," Sailor Venus said. "You guys had real problems, I guess we can understand where you're coming from."

"Even if we didn't appreciate your methods," Sailor Jupiter said.

"You guys were real jerks," Sailor Mars said.

"Guys, lets just get beyond that," Sailor Venus said. "It's time to start over."

"Ehh..we're not too good at that," Guardian Pluto said.

"Yeah, we can keep a good feud going for years," Guardian Neptune said.

"How pathetic, taking credit for such an ability," Guardian Jupiter said.

"Oh..wanna start that thing up again do ya?" Guardian Neptune said.

"Certainly not," Guardian Jupiter said.

"It seems like you have problems of your own," Guardian Moon said.

"But they're fun problems," Sailor Venus said.

"There is nothing more to be said now," Guardian Moon said and leapt off, Sailor Earth followed.

"Should we go after them?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No," Sailor Pluto said. "Give them some time to figure out what they're going to do."

"What about Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We should definitely catch up to her if we can," Tuxedo Mask said.

Elsewhere.

"Why do you insist on following me?" Guardian Earth asked.

"Because I'm worried about you," Sailor Moon said.

"Why should you be?" Guardian Earth asked.

"Because I am," Sailor Moon said. "Look, I hated you when we fought, but I see the truth now, you had a lot of weight on your shoulders, and that causes all of us to do things we shouldn't. You may even believe to this day that you were right to do it. I respect that, even if I have trouble with it. So, look, there's no reason for us to keep fighting."

"Oh we won't fight anymore, you beat us. I couldn't even get my revenge. Do you know how that feels? I mean I don't want it anymore, I have other issues, but to seek out some piece of retribution, and not to get it..."

"I can understand," Sailor Moon said. "But look, we're not the enemy, we've all had a lot to bear. I don't know what you've had to go through, but I've seen my friends badly hurt protecting me. Darien died in front of me. It's not been an easy life for me either, and maybe yours has been harder, so I understand and I will accept you resenting me, but will you please calm down. We're not a bad group."

"I don't need anyone's friendship. I just want to be left alone," Guardian Earth said.

"I don't think so, I think what you really wanted was for us to help you, to ease your burden, and I'll do it if I have to, I'll fight your fights if it will help you."

"You really would do that?"

"Of course, I don't lie about things this serious," Sailor Moon said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Guardian Earth said slumping to the ground. "They got me good...I don't...know what to think..I'm sick of fighting."

"We all are."

"Yeah, well you haven't had to run over the place fighting evil at the drop of a hat."

"It's just the way things are, but there can't be that much evil in the universe,:" Sailor Moon said.

"That's a nice way to see it," Guardian Earth said. "How are you so optimistic with all you've seen?"

"I've seen a lot, you're right, a lot of bad things that make me shudder, but then I've seen so much that reassures me."

"Oh.." Guardian Earth said.

Sailor Moon sighed.

"I'm not leaving until you accept this," Sailor Moon said. "We'll help you in any way we need to."

"Yay for you," Guardian Earth said. "Why can't you just leave me alone with my pain."

"Because I don't want you to face it alone," Sailor Moon said.

"It's mine, and I'll keep it thank you," Guardian Earth said. "Enjoy your wait."

He drew his sword.

"If you follow me again, I will attack you."

"Then you're going to have to," She said and approached him.

The energy flew out and knocked her to the ground. In a flash he disappeared. She looked around in surprise but he was now gone.


	256. Chapter 256

256

"Look at all this wonderful food," Serena said staring at a menu. "I love restaurants."

Darien as usual was trying to remain amused and not worried about Serena's enthusiasm.

"An all you can eat buffet," Serena said. "Perfect."

Thank goodness. Darien thought. Usually she turns all the menu items into such a thing, and I'm out a week's salary.

"The all you can eat will be a good start," Serena said.

"A good start?" Darien asked in surprise. "What a black hole of logic."

"What?" Serena asked.

"No, nothing," Darien said. "Sorry."

Serena glanced at him.

How can all you can eat be a good start? Darien wondered. It's theoretically impossible.

"Hmm...if it's expensive it must be good," Serena said. "Maybe I'll go with that."

Darien sighed. She's a gold digger and she doesn't even know it.

"That sound all right to you Darien?" Serena asked.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Weren't you paying attention to me?"

"Nope, I was thinking about world hunger."

"Anyway..here's what I was thinking…wait a second.." Serena said. "What did you mean?"

"Huh?" Darien said. "What do you mean?"

Serena stared at him.

"I asked you what you meant first?" She asked.

"By what?"

"Oh never mind, I'm getting this!" Serena said and pointed at a large plate of food.

"Go for it," Darien said.

"You bet I will," Serena said.

Elsewhere…

"All right then!" Mister Fujimori shouted. He was starring at his karate class with a scowl on his face.

"We shall try a new training technique today!" he shouted. "Everyone attack me!"

"What?" the class said.

"You heard me!" Fujimori said. "Come on there are seventeen of you, one of me."

"Yes but.." one of them said.

"COME ON!" Fujimori said. Everyone raced at him.

"All right!" Fujimori shouted and flew into action.

Literally a minute later, his entire class was lying on the ground moaning.

"Good effort," he remarked gasping for breath.

"Mister Fujimori," came a voice. He whirled to see himself staring at Raye.

"Ah..how nice of you to come!" Fujimori shouted and lunged at her. Raye backpedaled avoiding his chops. She spun and kicked. Fujimori slid under them and went for her legs. She leapt over him and landed several feet away. She took up a fighting stance.

"Hmm..impressive" Fujimori said and shot forward. Raye blocked his thrusts quickly, and made a few of her own. Fujimori's hand shot upward, grabbed her and threw her over him. She landed on the mat hard, but rolled forward and lunged back at him. Fujimori sidestepped her and caught her off guard flinging her to the ground again.

"I am a master," he said.

Raye rolled back up and turned to face him.

"Tell me..why are you keeping this going so long?" Fujimori asked.

"Because maybe I can beat some sense into you," Raye said.

"Ah..I see," Fujimori said. "This is about Rick."

"Of course it is!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but this is a losing battle," Fujimori said.

"We'll see," Raye said.

Fujimori grinned.

Raye charged. Fujimori blocked her, she slid back and kicked quickly. Rick's father knocked it aside with his hand and threw his own chop. Raye ducked it and grabbed his hand, and prepared to make another move. Fujimori instead reached out and grabbed her and flung her over him with her still holding on him, she hit, but pulled knocking him off balance, he fell forward, but she moved to knee him as she rolled up. He blocked that too landing on top of her.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked.

"Hah! Surrender then," Fujimori said. "I've won."

Raye kicked him in the groin. Fujimori rolled off of her and let out a shout of pain .

"That was hardly legal," he whined.

"Not my problem," Raye said. "You left yourself open for it."

"True.." Fujimori said and stood up. "I am quite capable of shaking it off though."

Raye readied herself.

"You're really willing to keep this going?" Rick's father asked.

"Of course," Raye said.

"All because I won't let you and my son stay together?"

"Yes."

Fujimori grinned.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all!" he shouted and flew forward nailing Raye with a variety of shots she hadn't expected from him, especially that fast. She fell backwards.

"I was holding back," he said. "Wanted to see just how good you were."

Raye angrily readied herself again.

"Oh I see, even confronted with a superior opponent you will keep fighting. How noble."

"You may be able to fight better, but you're hardly superior, the way you treat Rick…" Raye said.

"Ah..that..let me tell you something, I've got my reasons, reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Raye said.

"No.." Fujimori said. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'll take my chances."

"Huh?"

"You have my permission."

Raye was stunned.

"Rick can come home whenever he wants, and he can date you, marry you, heck it's all right."

"But why?" Raye asked.

"Because I've changed my mind," Mister Fujimori said.

Raye looked on in surprise.

"Yeah that's right," he said. "No kidding."

"Uh..all right," Raye said.

"Now I've got a class to teach," Fujimori said turning to his students, they all shuddered nervously.

Raye caught her breath and then hurried out.

What could have done it? Who cares? It worked, Rick will be so happy to hear it. What a strange man that guy is. I'm surprised Rick isn't more ill affected then he is already. Oh well, lucky him.

At the Crown Restaurant.

"Mina, you do realize what you're doing don't you?" Lita asked.

"What?" Mina asked. "Why is everyone second guessing me? I believe in fair play."

"Yeah, but one of them's gonna kill the other."

"Flattering isn't it?"

"No, it's not, Mina, you've got to control your flagrant disregard for common romantic practice," Lita said.

"Oh and I suppose that having a backup boyfriend is all right then?" Mina asked.

"Uh..he's not a backup boyfriend, he's just made his intentions clear," Lita said.

"Sure, sure, I got ya," Mina said with a grin.

"You're in no position to talk."

"Look Lita, we both have unorthodox relationships, just accept it."

"But why should I? I want a romantic knight to sweep me off my feet and ride into the kingdom of love, not a jealous boyfriend, or his rival who is just waiting in the wings?"

"Well put," Mina said. "Look Lita, you should be happy, two guys want you badly."

"Yes, but that can't work, one of them's going to be hurt."

"Nah, they'll manage," Mina said.

"But Mina, Steve obviously never let go."

"Sure he did," Mina said. "But he got back what he let go."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not as stupid as you think!" Mina snapped. "Stuff like that happens all the time, it's the price we pay for having emotions. You think emotions of love are easy to understand? No of course not, the only way to figure them out is through practical application and that takes effort."

"Oh..I see.." Lita said, understand what Mina was saying, but also opposed to taking any advice from her.

"Look either Yaten or Mike is going to turn out to be the right person for me, I don't know who it is yet so I have to find out."

"And just how do you know it's one of them?" Lita asked.

"I know," Mina said with more seriousness then Lita thought she had inside her.

"Uh..well..it's not that simple for other people," Lita said.

"Of course it isn't," Mina said. "But you have to find your own way. I'm not criticizing your ideas, don't criticize mine."

"I guess you have a point," Lita said.

"I always have a point," Mina said.

"But this one actually is meaningful."

"You know there's something to be said for being a flake," Mina said. "You just remember that…"

"This ends the intellectual portion of Mina Deveraux's thought process for the day," Lita said.

"Hey, stop that, we get the same grades, I'm just as smart as you are," Mina said.

"Yes, you just don't use those smarts to any beneficial purpose," Lita said.

"Ehh..go punch someone," Mina snapped.

"Pretty lame Mina," Lita said.

"I didn't get much sleep," Mina said and promptly fell asleep on the table.

At the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Hey, Rick, you're really down aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Shouldn't I be?" Rick asked.

"Hey, who needs a family huh?" Steve asked. "Hmm..well..that's not the way to put it, I uh..meant.."

"Steve," Rick said with a small grin. "I appreciate the help, but you're just no good at it."

"Why do you think I haven't come by before?"

"Yeah, that's what I was figuring."

"HEY!" Mike said dropping to the ground.

"Why do you always do that?" Steve muttered.

"What?"

"Try to find someway to immediately draw attention to yourself?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm a latent narcissist, I have a one way love affair with myself," Mike said.

"Wrong question to ask," Rick said.

"So what have you been doing Mikey?" Steve asked.

"Stealing cars," Mike said.

The other two sighed.

"Do you want to see them?" Mike asked.

"No," the two muttered.

Mike grinned.

"RICK! I've got great news," Raye said racing up the temple steps.

"Huh...what?" Rick asked.

"You're father says we can stay together."

"He did? What? How?"

"I went and talked to him and after our subsequent martial arts fight, he agreed."

"That's just like him," Rick said.

Raye hugged him.

"Isn't that nice?" Mike said.

"Yeah I guess," Steve said.

"Ah true love, like the rose petals falling from the sky and being eaten by beautiful sparrows, because live bugs are so hard to come by at this time of year," Mike said clasping his hands together.

Steve shrugged and then punched him.

"We'll just let ourselves out," he said.

Greg sighed. He was standing in a forest preserve starring at a stream.

This is nice he thought, but it doesn't seem to help me.

"What brings you out here?" Michiru said walking up.

"How'd you find me?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Jeez..don't say it like it's a bad thing, I figured it out," Michiru said. "I heard about the book."

"Seven rejection letters," Greg said.

"Yeah, well it happens," Michiru said.

"Still it doesn't make it easy to take," Greg said.

"That's understandable," Michiru said. "Look, I could tell you a story about how hard it was for me to break into the music field, but I won't, do you know why?"

"No."

"Because one person's success is no guarantee of another. I'm not going to tell you all that stuff about how if you try real hard you have to succeed, that's not true. However, it is true that the journey can be as important as the end."

"But if there is no end?"

"That's the risk, but look, you're starting early you've got time to work," Michiru said. "Besides, you do enjoy it don't you? And regardless of what the editors think you have the mind for it."

"Yes, but if they don't think so, how will I succeed?"

"Greg, all of our lives are based on challenges being placed in front of us. We rise to the occasion and beat it. That's the way we work. All I can say is keep fighting."

"I guess," Greg said.

"Michiru..uh..can I ask you something, you see I've had something else on my mind, more as a curiosity then anything."

"Sure," Greg said.

"Well..do you believe that fate defines romance?"

"Fate defining romance? Hmm..good question. I believe that fate plays a part, after all, if you don't meet someone, you can't go any farther."

"Except with the Internet, but that's just a snake pit anyway."

"Uh..right..why?"

"It's..uh..uh..first of all, it's uh..I..uh well..me and you are just friends, we know that right?"

"Of course," Michiru said.

"Uh..right and there's this other girl."

"Good for you," Michiru said. "It's about time the juices started flowing."

"Uh...yes, but..uh..I'm not sure that I love her, but you know that sometimes fate throws two people together as if trying to make it look like they should be you know.." Greg said.

"Yeah," Michiru said. "And you're wondering is your contact with this person enough to get you to pursue a relationship?"

"Well yeah," Greg said.

"Hmm..I think it's worth going after, at least to find out, I mean if fate is doing it there must be some reason. If not love, then some other destiny."

"Hmm.yeah, I guess."

"So who is the girl?"

"Uh...oh I don't want to say."

Michiru grinned.

"Come on...I'm your good friend, can't you tell me?" She asked.

"Uh..well.."

"Come on, come on.."

"No.."

"Hmm..what do you think that I'll spread it around? Come on.."

"Well Michiru, I've learned to be wary of this kind of thing, it's nothing personal."

"Hmm..I guess you have a point, "Michiru said. "Even our best intentions sometimes get out of control."

Back in a more mundane part of the city.

"I hate grocery shopping," Haruka said.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"I just do," Haruka said. "I don't know why, I think it has to do with primal instincts."

"Primal instincts?"

"Yes, I mean, I think just going to a store and picking up boxes of food goes against the idea of either catching it or finding it?"

"We had trouble finding the cheese isle," Setsuna said.

"Oh..don't do that."

"What?"

"In any way shape or form give a response that resembles what I'd get from one of the other scouts."

"Why? Can't I be trite and immature for brief instances?"

"No," Haruka said.

Hours later.

"I don't want to go back to school," Serena muttered.

"You've got some vacation left, enjoy it then," Luna said.

"But, why do they make us go to school anyway? Especially me. Don't they know I'm a lost cause?" Serena said.

"Apparently they haven't figured that out yet, but then again who can blame them for hoping you have a future," Luna said.

"I have a future," Serena said. "It'll be wonderful, me and Darien together."

"Yes, well, you should still get a good education."

" But it's not meant for me," Serena said.

"Serena, just deal with it. Honestly, I've never met someone who can go from bravely facing the hideous forces of evil and then become such a crybaby."

"You're just not looking hard enough," Serena said.

Luna sighed.

"I'm going back out," Serena said. "I'm going to enjoy myself in a nag free environment."

Luna said nothing. Serena hurried out the door.

"The house hardly looks like it was completely totaled," Serena said stopping to look at her fully repaired house.

Seconds later a toilet shot through the roof and into the air pushed by a cascade of water.

"Mom!" She could hear Sammy shout from within.

"I spoke too soon," Serena muttered.

The toilet smashed into the front yard.

"I'd better go," she said and hurried off.

Elsewhere, in a darkened room.

"Ambassador Chambers," came a voice.

"Ah, yes you," Chambers said. "Are you pleased with the progress being made."

"Quite pleased. However, these scouts still are a threat."

"They certainly are, but we're working to deal with that. If we could perhaps have some more help from you."

"Our resources are limited, however, we will do what we can. What did you have in mind?"

"Interesting you should bring that up," Chambers said. "So far we've managed to set the countries against each other. They will never cooperate on this, some of them don't even believe such supernatural phenomena exists," he let out a chuckle.

"And this will keep them from resisting?"

"It will make it much harder, in addition they will already be weakening their own defenses. In the meantime you should concentrate on eliminating the scouts," Chambers said.

"Easier said then done."

"True enough…but…perhaps you will find a way."

"Perhaps."


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter 257

"Mike! I'm going to kill you!" Raye shouted.

Mike bolted down the Cherry Hill Temple steps, Raye chased after him.

"I guess I missed something while I was in the bathroom," Mina said walking onto the porch.

"No, just Mike forgetting that when he says anything, it leads to trouble," Lita said.

"I don't know what she's so mad about honestly," Steve said.

"You never say a thing like that to a girl," Lita said.

"But, what's the big deal about talking about a girls dress size?" Steve asked.

"Well you fool," Lita said. "If you underestimate it the girl thinks you think she should be thinner, and if you overestimate it...we will skin you."

"But Mike underestimated," Steve said.

"So he won't be skinned just gutted," Lita said.

"It's a fact," Mina said.

"I warned him," Rick said staggering out of Raye's room.

"What happened to you?" Mina asked.

"I was between Raye and Mike, no one's safe from a woman's scorn."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Mina snapped.

"No, I'm just too beat up to care," Rick said.

"You should!" Mina shouted. "We're the kindest gentlest creatures on the planet!"

"I wouldn't have doubted that for a second," Rick said.

"Yeah, our mistake," Steve said.

"Hey, don't get sarcastic on us, we're just liable to explode," Lita said.

"With kindness and gentleness?" Rick and Steve asked.

"That's it!" Mina and Lita shouted. Rick and Steve took off before they could be pummeled.

Serena wandered down the street casually glancing into store windows.

If they want me to buy what they're selling, they should make the things easier to afford. She thought. She stopped and stared at a sign.

What's this?

She read it.

DO YOU HAVE THE BEST RELATIONSHIP IN THE CITY?

WANT TO PROVE IT? THEN ALL COUPLES COME TO THE 93rd ANNUAL LOVE PAGEANT.

93rd Annual. That's awfully gratuitous. Serena thought. Still a love pageant, what a perfect way to bring Darien and I closer together, and we must have the best relationship in the city, look at what it's endured? Sure, we'll win for sure. I wonder what the prize is?

THE WINNERS RECEIVE A ROMANTIC VACATION.

Well...if they have the best relationship why would they need one? Serena thought. But that's not the point! It would be wonderful, me and Darien off alone somewhere special.

She drifted off into one of her romantic stupors.

But could this be some sort of trap? No of course not, who would trap us, all the people who would do that are on our side now. Sure, this is legit! I can't wait!

She hurried down the street hoping to find Darien and tell him the news.

Elsewhere.

"HAH!" Mike shouted.

"What..." Steve muttered.

"Ehh..just thought I'd say that."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm the good kind."

"There's no such thing as a good kind."

"Moving on from that," Mike said. "I have this plan...let me tell you about it."

"You and your plans? Have they ever worked?"

"Sure, on occasion."

"You have annual success I bet."

"Diurnal success."

"Shut up."

"No look, now put yourself in my place for a moment.."

"Okay, hi I'm Mike, I'm an idiot, I'm also insane and I annoy everyone I know. Heck I don't know why, my brain is the size of a walnut, in fact the walnut's been cracked in half because I've been hit so many times, and my girlfriend cheated on me, but I want to get back together with her anyway because that's the kind of pathetic ludicrous fool I am!" Steve said.

"Well done," Mike said. "But that all said, let me show you this."

"Can't wait," Steve muttered.

"Now right now, Mina is going out with Yaten."

"Your observational skills are beyond measure."

"Yaten is a straight shooter. He's not insane, but he is well schooled."

"More or less."

"So, what I have to do is turn him to the dark side."

"Why would anyone want to join the dark side?"

"Because we have great fringe benefits."

"You do not?"

"Steve, have you ever thought of how fun it must be to be me?"

"I'm sure your existence is highly overrated."

"Maybe in the universal scheme of things, but look let me put it plainly, I am going to turn Yaten into me, while becoming Yaten."

"So you're going to molecularly transmogrify the pair of you."

"No...I'm going to break him down emotionally and intellectually until a point he cannot resist passing over into the abyss."

"Mike, Mina likes the abyss, that's why she's giving you another chance."

"Yes, well, Yaten will be unable to handle the abyss, and he will collapse leaving me to rise to the surface, and become..the man."

"Oh, but Mike, you are already the man, in so many ways," Steve muttered.

"Sarcasm is not the answer Steve, learn to live free of the evil."

"You use it all the time."

"But only for the forces of good."

"Mike, this plan of yours, why don't you execute it right now, before I execute you."

"Very good word use my friend, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"Got your nose!" Mike said and hurried off.

Steve sighed and then began laughing.

He's positively insane, but hilarious, especially when he's not here.

Steve continued to laugh hysterically.

That's why I haven't killed him yet.

In one of Tokyo's many clothing stores.

"What do you think of this?" Raye asked holding up a dress.

"I don't know," Rick said. "Go with what you feel like."

"But you have to look at it."

"Of course I do, but I don't mind. If you like it, I like it."

"Now don't be like that. Tell me what you really think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Rick..come on..if we're going to be serious and by all accounts we are...if we're not some things very wrong, look..we have to be truthful with each other."

"Raye, I just don't care enough about how you dress to risk hurting your feelings."

"Oh..." Raye said. "I see...so you don't like it."

"No, I do like that one, but what about he next one, and the inevitable thirty others you girls end up buying on every shopping excursion?"

"Hey..that's not fair, you have a large wardrobe," Raye said.

"Built over time Raye, I don't replace it monthly, " Rick said.

"It's a girl thing," Raye said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, it's that new higher order thinking they're always talking about," Rick said.

"Don't tease," Raye said. "How about this one?"

She said pulling out another dress.

"It's ugly," Rick said.

"Rick!"

"I figured as much. You girls just want us to tell you what you want to hear."

"Of course Rick, but what do you think?"

"The moonlight itself could not compare to you in that dress," Rick said.

"Now you're being silly," Raye said.

Rick sighed.

And elsewhere.

"Seiya...what are you doing?" Lita asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Seiya said.

"Seiya, I can tell you otherwise. You're glancing around like crazy. Trouble with the mob?"

"No..look I'm just uh..nervous about something."

"What?"

"Uh..I didn't think to bring the sunglasses I usually wear to disguise myself, these are pretty flimsy. I'm hoping no one notices who I am," Seiya said.

"Seiya, they're over you. Chad's all the rage," Lita said.

"How can he be?" Seiya asked. "He's..CHAD?"

"I don't know, but it's the way it is," Lita said. "Anyway, you haven't had to deal with rabid fans at all since you got back. What are you worried about?"

"It's just instinctive, then again I wouldn't mind a mob or two. I'm actually surprised at being ignored like this."

"I'm sure you could draw the crowds in again."

"As a solo act, nah..I'm more of a group singer, besides, maybe in a few years, I'm staying here for a while, gonna finish school."

"That's good," Lita said. "So is your move here permanent?"

"Don't know yet, our planet is doing well, but our families are gone, really this planet is what we have left. For better or worse."

"Well, it'd be great to have you around," Lita said.

"Yeah," Seiya muttered.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Seiya said. "Just thinking about things."

Lita looked at him curiously.

Now what? She thought.

In Yaten's apartment room.

"You never let me read your poetry Yaten," Mina said.

"It's not meant to be read by anyone but me," Yaten said.

"And why is that, why compose it if you're the only one who will read it?" Mina asked.

"That's just the way it is," Yaten said.

"Hmm.." Mina said. "Okay, if you say so, it's too bad I'm sure you write good stuff."

"I'm flattered that you'd say so, but it would have little meaning to anyone else."

"Things of beauty have meaning to everyone."

"This is hardly a thing of beauty."

"Now you don't know that."

"Look Mina, I just don't want you reading it."

"Fine, fine, fine," Mina said. "I don't care, good for you."

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're obviously upset."

"Yaten, you don't share your true thoughts you know. You just keep those inside, I want to hear what you're thinking, not what you've filtered through some box in your mind."

"Well put Mina, but really, I'm not holding back. We've had some wonderful discussions."

"Yaten please," Mina muttered. "You react to what I say with occasional bits of wisdom and beauty, but overall you aren't putting any effort into it at all. I have needs."

"What would you suggest?"

"Talk more for one thing. Say what's on your mind."

"But that's dangerous."

"Yaten, look, I know what dangerous is. Just go with it."

"Mina, I'd rather not."

"What are you afraid of. I hope it isn't me."

"Well..no, I just.." Yaten said. "I'm not good at letting out that kind of feeling."

"But you sang it out."

"Yes, but that was to so many people, it's different and Taiki and Seiya were doing it too."

"Oh...I see.." Mina said. "It obviously means a lot to you. Still..you always seemed like the one with the most to say."

"What?"

"Sure, Seiya's brash, he has a romantic heart, but he has other concerns...Taiki's rational, how can he ever truly understand romance from that point of view, but you...you're perfect for it."

"Uh..well..I never saw it that way," Yaten said. "Besides Taiki does know a thing or too about romance."

"Maybe I should date him then."

"Uh..that's not what I meant."

Mina smiled.

"You're stiff Yaten, stop it."

"Now..Mina..look...I've just learned that expressing feelings is something that has to be done right, this is the way I do it."

"Yeah sure," Mina said. "But let me tell ya something, you keep this up and I'll go where I know I can get true feelings 24-7."

"Where's that?"

"Mike's house."

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Mina said. "He expresses himself in a way you couldn't understand unless you spent a lot of time with him, and perhaps not even then."

"But..you dumped him.."

"No, he dumped me..but that's another story entirely."

"But..Mina..he's a loon..what exactly makes him romantic?"

"He doesn't hold anything back Yaten," Mina said. "Everything he says comes from the heart."

"What?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," She said.

"I guess not," Yaten said.

"Listen to this Darien," Serena said. "It's a contest to prove who's the best couple in all of Tokyo."

"Is it?" Darien muttered typing something on his computer.

"Sure is," Serena said. "Wouldn't it be great if we won."

"Yeah sure."

"So we should do it you think?"

"Uh..well.."

"What?"

"Been a little busy lately."

"Oh come on, one night?"

"Are you sure we should put ourselves up like that, I mean, who cares if someone else thinks we have a good relationship or not, we know what we have."

"But it'll be fun?"

"I don't uh...well.."

"What?"

"Serena, I'm just uncomfortable with the idea, I know you like to jump into these things, but I don't," Darien said. "I'm not a big fan."

"Ah come on," Serena said. "What have you got to lose?"

"I uh...it's just not something I want to do," Darien said.

"Fine then," Serena muttered. "Be that way."

Serena then stormed out of his apartment.

"Hmm..that could have gone better," Darien muttered.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Serena said shouted from down the hall.

Darien sighed.

As this was all happening, a high level meeting was occurring at the National Diet.

"So, does anyone have any idea what is going on?" Prime Minister Kanzaki asked starring at the group sitting around a table in front of him consisting of Generals Nagumo and Patterson, as well as Chief Kino and Deputy Chief Ozaki.

The five looked at each other.

"We're looking into it," General Nagumo said.

"Yeah, this is very complex," Chief Kino said.

"Don't patronize me!" Kanzaki snapped. "You all know more than you're letting on."

"Why would you think that sir?" Nagumo asked.

"Despite your best efforts to hide information, I have my own intelligence network, and I am quite capable of figuring out the obvious connections left open by the scouts, now I'm also savvy enough to realize how useful it is to keep that information secret. Now come on, I'm relying on all of you to do your jobs because I'm not going to ride you like Coral did. I just want periodic status reports."

"Uh..sir," Patterson said. "I can explain it. We've traced the conspiracy to Ambassador Chambers, he's believed to be heavily involved, and if we branch out from him we'll be able to figure this out."

"So..who do you think is involved?" Kanzaki said. "It's not like Great Britain to take this so rashly."

"Yes sir, it may be that Chambers is acting on his own, or has managed to convince the other members of his government to go along somehow," Patterson said.

"Or, he's been zapped with energy or something, and maybe even has zapped the rest of his government," Kino said. "We can all attest to how effective that is."

"Oh..yes..I remember that," Kanzaki said. "So..regardless of his motivations he is in deep, who else though?"

"We don't know sir, we can only suspect some of the other nations critical of us," Nagumo said. "But then again they may just be agreeing with the genuine ideology stirred up by Chambers."

"So it's a mess then?" Kanzaki asked.

"Yes sir," The group said.

"Well...then get to work, I want this stopped," Kanzaki said. "And keep me posted. Other than that, do whatever is necessary."

The group all nodded and headed out of the office.

"I kinda like him," Deputy Chief Ozaki said.

"Well...that aside we've got to make some headway here," Chief Kino said.

"I'll talk to my contacts," Patterson said.

"Indeed let's get this done, I have a feeling there's much more riding on this then we know," Nagumo said.

"You felt that to huh?" Chief Kino said.

"We're all feeling it," Patterson said.

"Someone's going to invade aren't they?" Deputy Chief Ozaki asked.

All eyes turned to her.

"Well...when you think about it...I mean..divide and conquer right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nagumo said.

"Me neither," Patterson said.


	258. Chapter 258

258

Darien sat in the university commissary in a somewhat depressed state. He sighed and stared at the tray of food in front of him.

"Oh great, here we go again," Furi Sagara said sitting down. "So what have you done to get your girlfriend angry this time?"

"That easy to see huh?" Darien muttered.

"Well of course it is silly, now what is it?"

"She wanted me to be in some couples pageant or something..."

"And you refused?"

"I don't like that sort of thing."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"Of course men don't like them, there isn't a guy there who wants to be there, now look this is something you do to show you love a girl."

"Oh," Darien said.

"How is it you have such good looks, but no romantic aptitude whatsoever?"

"That's hardly the case," Darien said. "I've got plenty, but Serena's hard to deal with."

"Yeah, well you're not helping things," Sagara said. "Look, when a girl asks you to prove you're romantic, you better take her up on the offer, but to be perfectly honest, if you haven't figured this all out yet..you're in trouble."

"I am?"

"Yes, just why does she like you anyway?"

Darien sighed.

At the Crown Restaurant.

"I don't care, he can do what he wants," Serena muttered and blew into her straw angrily. Her milkshake overflowed onto the table in front of her. Lita, Mina, and Raye all looked at her worriedly.

"You hardly seem over it," Lita said.

"No, no, I'm fine," Serena said and tossed the empty milkshake glass into the air.

The three gasped.

Lizzie Tillman raced forward and grabbed it out of the air.

"Serena, you have to stop doing this," Lizzie said.

Serena moaned.

"Now Serena, she's right, if something's bothering you, you shouldn't throw cups around," Mina said.

"At the very least," Lita and Raye added.

"Now, what's the problem?" Mina asked.

"Darien won't be in this with me," Serena said holding out a poster she had picked up.

"Couples pageant..huh.." Mina said looking at it.

The three girls read through it.

"What a romantic idea," Lita said.

"Yes, prove one's love is greater than anyone else's, how wonderful," Mina said.

"And he wouldn't go with you?" Raye asked.

"Says he doesn't like showing off his relationship or something like that!" Serena said grabbing Mina's milkshake, drinking the whole thing, and tossing the cup in the air.

"Aw geez!" Lizzie said and leapt into the air catching it and landing on top of Mina.

"Good catch," Mina muttered and fell under the table.

"You know we should have a talk with Darien about this," Raye said her eyes narrowing.

"You're right," Lita growled. "How can a man abandon his duty?"

"I'm with you.." Mina said. "In a few minutes..." she moaned.

"Don't worry Serena, you're friends will straighten this out," Lita said.

"Yeah..." Mina said. "For everyone's good."

"You're not just going to leave me alone with her are you?" Lizzie said hesitantly.

"We've got to go, it's urgent," Raye said.

"Besides, it's for your own good," Lita said.

"Yes..but.." Lizzie said and trailed off as the three friends hurried off. Lizzie glanced back at Serena who was reaching for Lita's unfinished milkshake.

"No," Lizzie said and slapped her hand away.

Meanwhile at the Motorcycle Speedway.

"Hah!" the Shadow Racer shouted leaping from a closet wearing a dark black uniform, lined with white trim and a skull on his helmet.

"Real scary there Arnie," Steve muttered.

"What..isn't more impressive then the original Shadow Racer costume?" the Shadow Racer asked.

"No," Steve said.

"It has a cape!"

"I know that!" Steve snapped. "But you're an imbecile!"

"An imbecile with a cape!" the Shadow Racer shouted.

"All right, you've got me there," Steve muttered. "Look, how it that the only time I get into a battle of wits, and for that matter win is when I deal with you?"

"I'm the Shadow Racer!"

Steve sighed.

"New costume?" Haruka said walking up.

"Do you like it?" the Shadow Racer asked.

"Not really, no," Haruka said.

"Yeah, well..." the Shadow Racer said nothing more and jumped on a motorbike before speeding off.

"What an idiot," Haruka said.

"Yeah, but he's harmless."

"Anyone who rides a motorbike is not harmless."

"He's relatively harmless then," Steve said. "So what brings you out here?"

"Well...I'm trying to get my job back. Seems that ever since I was about to break into the sport only to drop out for unknown reasons, more and more people wanted to hire me, go figure..so here I am," Haruka said. "I want to race in the fall league."

"Ah...worth a try," Steve said. "Provided you aren't called into duty again."

"I doubt it'll be enough to keep me out of the races this time," Haruka said with determination.

"I hope so."

"You do?"

"Sure, you should be able to race just like anyone else. The fact that you're you know who shouldn't stand in your way."

"In a perfect world."

"A perfect world is unattainable, but even the flawed universe we live in you should have your chance."

"Well..I'm glad you think so," Haruka said. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, with Rick with Raye, and Mike trying to get Mina back they've been pretty preoccupied."

"Hmm..yes, with Michiru over in New York I have similar problems," Haruka said. "Not that I can't find things to do. Still, being with someone you know well and can trust to be there, it uplifts you."

"More or less," Steve muttered.

"Yes, I forget that you boys can't express true emotion," Haruka muttered.

"We can express plenty of negative true emotion."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I understand though," Steve said.

"Guess we're both sort of reliant on our friends."

"Yeah, never saw it that way, but then again I usually don't look," Steve said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not?"

"You told Lita point blank you wanted her back, only then to say that you'd wait for her, why?"

"Was I wrong?"

"Some would say yes, some no. I'm surprised at your courage, at least in that endeavor."

"Well..I'm not a finesse guy," Steve said. "I never will be. So I told her how I feel, so they'll be no doubts."

"So you're sure you're not confusing deep friendship for romance?"

"This time I am," Steve said.

Haruka nodded.

"I believe that. Second question. What makes you think that she'll give up Seiya?"

"Haruka, Seiya is not the womanizer people believe him to be, I know that. He's searching for the perfect girl, like most of us are."

"So that's men's excuse for being fools," Haruka said.

"I wouldn't say that," Steve said. "But..Seiya wants a girl who thinks the way he does, more or less, he can grow, but see, he has specific needs."

"How do you know this?" Steve asked.

"I can tell."

"You can tell? Since when?"

"Okay, it's more of a guess," Steve said. "But let's just say I'm right for a minute."

"I've got the time," Haruka said skeptically.

"Seiya wants a girl who responds just how he'd expect her too, no surprises with him. He wants excitement, but on his own terms."

"Really?" Haruka asked.

"Lita's a free spirit. She's open to new ideas, she'll go the extra mile, adapt, whatever, but she's unpredictable. In truth, Seiya wants someone more mature."

"More mature then Lita?"

"Right, someone who knows where she's coming from?"

"Ah...because Seiya knows exactly where he's coming from does he?"

"He thinks so."

"That I'll agree with. So that's why you figure they'll break up?"

"Soon enough, yep."

"It'll be interesting to see if you're right or not."

"Yeah I guess it will," Steve said.

"But if she doesn't, then what will you do?" Haruka asked.

"Kill Seiya," Steve said with a grin.

Haruka laughed.

"Don't blame you," Haruka said.

The Shadow Racer skidded in and began to laugh.

"What now?" Steve muttered.

"I just thought of a slogan," the shadow racer said. "The Shadow Racer: Soon he will be back where he was, but not when you think he will be, because he's too fast, and he lurks in the shadows!"

"Needs work," Steve said.

Haruka sighed.

"Hmmm...I see..you think it stinks then?" The Shadow racer asked.

The two nodded.

"How about this one! On behalf of Shadow Racer fans everywhere I will punish you!"

"Do you want to smack him or should I?" Steve asked.

"Tell you what, I'll pull off his helmet, and you smack him," Haruka said.

"That's good thinking," Steve said.

"Ehh..no!" Shadow Racer said and raced off.

"What an imbecile," Haruka said.

"Ehh..he's harmless," Steve said.

Serena's three friends had since found their target on a side street.

"There he is!" Raye shouted. Darien whirled.

"Hey we want to talk to you Darien!" Lita shouted.

The three girls hurried towards him. Darien thought quickly.

Better run. He thought and took off down the street.

"Oh, he's a runner," Mina said menacingly.

"What do you girls want?" Darien shouted.

"It's about Serena!" Raye shouted.

"What? Did she send you to kill me?" Darien shouted.

"Nothing as quick and relatively painless as that!" Lita shouted.

"Ah..geez.." Darien said.

"Come on Darien don't make us chase you all over town!" Mina shouted.

"I don't know what you plan on doing!" Darien said.

"We just want to talk!" the three girls shouted.

"Yes, that's how it starts," Darien said.

"How what starts!" the three shouted.

"Anything!" Darien said.

"You're not making any sense!" the girls shouted back.

"That tends to happen when I'm being chased down the street by three crazed girls!"

"Does this happen often!" they shouted.

"And more importantly why?" the three added.

"Sorry we're going to have to have our discussion on the run here," Darien said.

"Why aren't you taking Serena to that pageant?" Raye shouted.

"But I am, I was just going to find her and tell her," Darien said.

"You were?" The three girls asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Darien said.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"Guess you're going to have to trust me!"

"Hmm...too risky! We'll just follow you there!"

"Oh..wonderful.." Darien said.

"Ah, come on it's only another mile!" Lita said.

"You girls are going to be the death of me you know!" Darien shouted back.

"Hey, you can't use that line anymore," Mina said.

"Well you'll be another death of me!" Darien shouted.

"Better!" Mina shouted.

"Mina, let's change the subject," Raye said.

"Oh, sorry Raye," Mina said. "That was wrong."

"It's okay, let's just keep going," Raye said.

"Come on girls, can't we just walk fast there!" Darien said.

"You slow down first!" the three shouted back.

"Aw come on..you know me..I promise not to run!" Darien said.

"Fine," The three girls said and slowed. Darien slowed down too.

"See..no problem," Darien said.

"Just keep on walking," Raye said.

"Uh..right," Darien said.

These girls really are scary. He thought. I wonder what's gotten into them Of course maybe Serena really is upset and that would do it. I'd better hurry.

"Say girls, maybe I should run there," Darien said.

"What?" the three asked.

"Well I mean to get to her house faster!"

"Hey wait you can't do that! It only works if we're chasing you!"

"What works?" Darien asked starting to run.

"Never mind!" The girls shouted.

Darien wasn't afraid to knock on Serena's door anymore. The business between him and her father was long over with.

"Ah Darien, how are your studies coming?" Mr. Tsukino said showing him in.

"Very well," Darien said.

"Got a job lined up."

"Sure," Darien said.

"Where?"

"Well it's variable depending on certain circumstances."

"Just remember, no job, and I get an ax," Mr. Tsukino said.

Darien laughed worriedly.

"Now dear don't threaten our future son-in-law," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Hey, I always threaten people," Mr. Tsukino said.

"What are you talking about dear?"

"Nothing," Mr. Tsukino said and headed off.

Darien headed upstairs.

"Serena?" He asked knocking on her door.

"What?" Serena muttered.

"I uh..reconsidered..about the pageant and all..I want to take you."

"Oh.." Serena said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Serena said.

Darien opened the door and was immediately hit with a pillow.

"You deserve it," she said.

"I guess I do," Darien said.

"Now Darien, how many people had to come to you to make you to realize you were wrong?" Serena asked.

"Uh..well...just one really," Darien said.

"Too many," Serena said and lobbed another pillow at him.

"Oh..uh..sorry," Darien said. "I'm still new at this."

"New at what?"

"Uh..." Darien sighed. "Serena I'm sorry."

"That's better, now take me shopping."

"Uh..well...I've got work."

"You always have work."

"Yes, well.."

"Now Darien, you've got some making up to do. Come on."

"All right," Darien said.

Luna briefly awoke from a nap, glanced at them and went back to sleep.

Those kids. She thought.

"You know I don't know why I put up with you?" Serena said as they headed out of the house.

"We're engaged."

"Yeah, well...you've got problems."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but mine are not important."

"Now come on, I think we're both equally flawed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Darien said.

"Well you're wrong."

"Look I said I was sorry, but you know I've been stressed out lately."

"You would have said the same thing if you weren't."

"Yes, but we could have talked about it more then."

"Is that so?"

"Sure Serena, we both know how to make the other agree with us. It's just a matter of communication."

"Don't try and blame me for this."

"I didn't say that."

"Sure you did. Now look we'll just go shopping and everything will be fine."

"Fine with me," Darien said.

"It should be," Serena said.

"Can we just go."

"Hey, don't you get impatient with me. This is a punishment."

"Sorry Serena," Darien said.


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259

At the Tsukino household.

"Here I am," Serena said spinning out the door of her room, only to trip and be caught quickly by Lita and Raye. She was clad in her white dress trimmed with red.

"Looking good Serena," Lita said.

"See it wasn't that hard to pick a dress was it?" Raye asked.

"I didn't sleep last night," Serena said.

Lita and Raye glanced at each other.

Mina bounded up the stairs.

"Ah..wow... is something important happening?" She asked.

"The pageant Mina," the three replied.

"I know, I know," Mina said. "Wow Serena you're going to drive him crazy with that look."

"I know," Serena said. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

"As long as you don't get too full of yourself," Raye said.

"When has that happened..recently?" Serena asked.

The other three laughed.

"You enjoy yourself Serena all right?" Luna said.

"Yep, no problems here," Serena said.

Darien was sitting on the couch.

"You like the stock market Darien?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"I follow it."

"So would you invest in it?"

"Possibly."

"Ah..a you're a 'possibly' man then?"

"Uh..."

"Nothing wrong with being a 'possibly' man, just don't let it control you.."

"Control me?"

"Oh yeah..." Mr. Tsukino said. "But that's no time for that. You just have a good time."

Serena walked down the stairs.

Darien rose and grinned.

"Wow..hi," Serena said.

"You look great Serena," Darien said.

"I know," Serena said. Raye, Mina, and Lita sighed.

"I mean..glad you think so, I know you look great too," Serena said.

"Bad cover," her three friends muttered as they followed behind her.

"Oh shush, he likes it when I'm a buffoon," Serena said.

"Bet he doesn't," Raye muttered.

Serena glared at her and then headed over to Darien.

"Well shall we go prove our love is the greatest thing in the universe," Serena said.

"Lets," Darien said and the two headed out the door.

"How romantic," The three girls said happily.

"Who you talking too?" Mister Tsukino muttered.

"You don't understand," The three said.

"Ehh..don't want to either," he said and headed into another room.

"Well..that ruined the moment," Lita said.

The other two nodded.

Later at a civic auditorium.

"Wow look at all of them," Serena said staring at the stage filled with romantic couples.

"Yeah a lot isn't there?" Darien asked.

"We'll beat them though."

"You do realize Serena, that most of the reasons we came together we can't tell anyone about right?"

"Of course, I'll just embellish the ambiguities."

"I don't think that's possible," Darien said.

"Oh...I was close though wasn't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Darien said.

"I'll keep trying," Serena said. "I just can't lose. We can't lose, we're so much cuter then everyone else."

"Serena, don't get too into it," Darien said. "It's not polite."

"Ehh..they probably all feel that way, besides I save the world."

"Well..uh..yes..but.."

Serena grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said.

"All right, if you say so," Darien said.

"Sure, but if those two over there win, I'll kill em," she said pointing at one of the other couples.

"Oh...I see. You don't even know them."

"I know enough just by looking at them."

"That's not a healthy mind set," Darien muttered.

Sailor Uranus and Pluto were sitting on a nearby rooftop.

"I don't blame Serena for asking some of us to watch over the pageant, even when there isn't an overt enemy around, trouble seems to follow us," Sailor Pluto said.

"And of course we know there is one, so it worked out nicely," Sailor Uranus said.

"Let's just hope our opponents aren't interested in this event right now," Sailor Pluto said.

"Any idea what the criteria for winning is?" Pluto asked

"Nope," Uranus said. "Then again, Serena and Darien's romance hardly fits the normal criteria for any romantic interaction."

"That's a bit harsh."

"I didn't mean it that way, they just do things differently."

"Not where their heart is concerned," Pluto said.

"That's what I was trying to say," Uranus said.

"You were?" Pluto asked.

A well clad announcer strode onto a stage, microphone in hand.

"Welcome everyone to the fourteenth annual Romance Pageant! Tonight we will see some couples try to prove their love is stronger than anyone else's. So let's begin shall we. The first event is to explain to everyone why you love your partner!" the announcer shouted.

"Oh..gee.." Serena said. "I don't have a prepared statement."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Darien said.

"Yes, but I.." Serena said. "Well..I..never think about why I like you that often, I just accept that I do."

"That can't be true," Darien said in surprise.

"Well I hadn't thought about it in a while."

"What you're saying is that you can't put it into words then?"

"Right."

"Well then say that."

"But that makes me look bubbly."

"So what? It's true."

"Yes, but the truth only has so many uses."

"Serena.." Darien said.

"You're right, I'll give it a try," Serena said.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars sat on another rooftop.

"Mars, let me see your right shoe a second," Venus said.

"Why?" Mars asked.

"I'm just curious. We wear the same size don't we?"

"Yes," Mars said.

"Come on..you can have my shoe as collateral," Venus said pulling it out.

"Well that's not entirely necessary, but here," Mars said handing Venus her shoe. Venus pulled it onto her foot.

"Kinda nice feel to it..." she said.

"Is there a point to this?" Mars asked.

"Sure, I just wanted to know what it felt like," Venus said. "Try mine."

Mars shrugged and put on Venus shoe.

"Pretty comfortable I Guess."

"Actually I like your shoe better than mine," Venus said.

"Well give it back," Mars said.

"Oh come on let me wear the other one too," Venus said. "Just for tonight."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Mars said.

"Come on Mars, it's not a big deal, I just want to see how they feel walking around and such."

"Here," Mars said throwing her shoe. Venus caught it and put it on. She tossed Mars hers.

"These shoes don't match my outfit," Mars said.

"They don't too badly with me," Venus said jumping up and down. "Yeah that's pretty good."

Mars sighed.

"The next event is the ballroom dancing competition. A lot can be seen in how one dances with their love," the announcer said.

"Aw..geez..we should have practiced," Serena said.

"Don't worry Serena, just don't try to do anything too complex," Darien said.

"Darien I have trouble just walking sometimes you know that," Serena said.

"Don't worry," Darien said. "We'll be fine."

Serena sighed.

On yet another rooftop.

"Got any aces?" Guardian Neptune asked.

"Go fish," Guardian Pluto said.

"I hate fishing," Guardian Neptune said and drew a card. "I never get what I want."

"Aw..quit complaining," Pluto said.

"I'm serious, I haven't won a game in seven years," Neptune said.

"Something tells me you're serious about that," Guardian Uranus said.

"I mean it," Neptune said. "I hate this game. Even the cards seem to be laughing at me when I play it."

"Now that is a product of your own warped imagination," Sailor Jupiter said.

"True, but it is brought on by the game," Guardian Neptune said.

"I'll give you that," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Uranus got any twos?" Pluto asked.

"You wish," Uranus said.

"So I do," Pluto said and drew from the pile.

"Neptune, any sevens?" Uranus said.

"Yeah sure," Neptune said and handed Uranus three of them.

"You're supposed to put them down if you have more than one," Jupiter said.

"Why bother?" Neptune said.

The other three sighed.

The two remaining Starlights watched the card game from afar.

"You let her play cards with them like that?" Guardian Venus asked Guardian Mars.

"What, I'm supposed to tell her not to? They're here as friends," Guardian Mars said.

"But he's your competition," Guardian Venus said.

"Yes…I don't think she'd like the idea of me telling him to go," Mars said.

"I don't know I wouldn't trust any of their antics," Guardian Venus said.

"This isn't antics, it's romance," Mars said. "We'd be wise to tread lightly."

"When did you get to be such a guru?" Guardian Venus snapped.

"I've been learning from Lita," Mars said with a grin. "At the very least I'll be a good date for the next girl I meet."

"Don't you ever think she's too good for him?"

"Sure, but she doesn't think so."

"What's happened to you anyway?"

"I think it's called maturing."

"Oh please," Guardian Venus muttered. "We were mature years ago."

"Not entirely it seems," Mars said. "Lighten up Venus. You've been depressed for years."

"Yes, well there are reasons for that."

"Yeah, you making new ones up to replace the old ones," Mars said.

Venus just scowled and leapt to another rooftop.

Mars walked over to the game.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"The ever popular Blackjack since it's one of the few games Mike is any good at," Guardian Uranus said.

"But he's not really that good," Jupiter said.

"I'm an ace at Baccarat! You just try me," Guardian Neptune said.

"Can I get in on it?" Mars said.

"Have a seat," Uranus said. "But be warned, getting involved any sort of activity with any of us can lead to permanent inalterable effects to one's internal self."

"He's right, last chance to turn away," Jupiter said.

"Ehh..I'll take the risk," Mars said with a grin.

"Brave man," Uranus said.

"You have no idea what awaits you!" Guardian Neptune said and began to cackle.

"Is it appropriate to hit him at times like this? Mars asked.

"He learns quickly," Jupiter said.

Serena and Darien were at that moment waltzing across the floor of the stage under the watchful eye of the judges.

"You know this doesn't even measure love anyway," Serena said.

"They think it does," Darien said.

"Yeah, but what do they know?" Serena said.

"Apparently enough to hold a pageant you wanted to participate in."

"Yeah..well..I.." Serena said and stopped to correct her step before she would fall. "I didn't know they'd fall back on ballroom dancing."

"Don't you like the idea of being held close to me?" Darien said.

"That's fine, it's the trying to keep from pulling you to the floor with me as I collapse that's not so great, couldn't we just stand?" Serena said.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Well..if more people just held each other rather than trying to throw dancing into the mix the world would be a better place I think."

"You may be right," Darien said.

Outside.

"Can I keep these?" Venus asked pointing at Mars' shoes.

"No you can't," Mars said.

"Aw..come on."

"Look, your shoes are gold, mine are red. I wear red."

"Aw..come on there's probably some way to change their color," Venus said. "You know, shoe color change power or something."

"I really don't think there is," Mars said.

"I'll try it out," Venus said.

"Do it with your own shoes," Mars said tossing them at her.

"All right," Venus said and put them back on. "Uh..powers inside me, change the color of my shoes to red.."

There was a flash and her shoes changed to red.

"Wow..look at that..how about a little darker?"

Another flash followed.

"Well there you go," Venus said.

"I can't believe it," Mars muttered.

"Hey maybe this works for my skirt too..."

"Venus don't.."

"Let's see..uh..power of Venus lend me your strength...

Mars sighed.

"And turn my skirt violet!"

In a sparkle of light her skirt's shade changed.

"Wow..look at that," Venus said.

Mars sighed.

"The final event of tonight is the kissing showcase," the announcer said.

"What a stupid name," Serena muttered.

"We will see and judge just how you kiss and the reactions drawn from it."

"Hey I'm actually good at this," Serena said.

"You think so huh?" Darien asked.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding," Darien said.

"Falling off the stage would be quite a drop wouldn't it? Be a pity if that happened to you.." Serena said her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later," Darien said.

"That's better," Serena said. "It'll cost you though."

"It always does," Darien said.

Darien and Serena walked onto the stage.

"Just show me what you got," Serena said.

The two kissed like they usually did and then soon afterwards broke from their embrace.

"WOW!" Serena shouted.

"Serena," Darien said. "Show some decorum."

"I don't care! That was great!" Serena shouted.

"Well it should be over soon," Sailor Uranus said.

"The night has gone by uneventfully it seems," Sailor Pluto said.

"The other scouts seemed to have passed…the..time..." Uranus trailed off. Her gaze fixed on another part of the roof.

"What..is...

Pluto looked too.

"Venus? Mars? What did they..." Uranus said.

"Oh...dear.." Pluto said.

Venus now had a blue skirt, with red shoes and a blue collar.

"Sailor V rides again!" Venus said.

Mars surprisingly was wearing a cyan colored dress and shoes, and collar, along with a yellow bow.

"I don't know if this looks that bad on me," she remarked.

Sailor Uranus began to laugh. Pluto joined in.

"Wow!" Guardian Neptune said and raced up to Venus. "You're even more attractive then usual."

"Really…" Venus said in flirting type of voice. Everyone sighed.

"So..what do you think?" Mars asked Guardian Uranus.

"I didn't figure you to be a fan of blue," Uranus said.

"But do you like it?"

"You bet, though I like the other one too."

"That's okay, I can always go back."

"Yeah, but that can wait," Uranus said

"And now tonight's winning pair.." the announcer said.

The groups all tensed. The announcer announced the pair. It wasn't them. Serena sighed.

"And coming in a close second place with perhaps the most visible of affection ever witnessed in 93 years, Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields!"

"All right"! Serena said dashing forward grabbing the second place trophy and pulling Darien off the stage.

"Where are you going?" the announcer said.

"To elope!" Serena said and started laughing.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260

While construction was ongoing to rebuild the Shinjuku area of Tokyo, there was still plenty of office buildings scattered throughout the city. One of the smaller buildings was the British Embassy, which overlooked Tokyo Bay. It rose several stories above the ground.

"So we're about to invade another nation's soil, fun times," Guardian Moon said.

"It has never bothered you before," Guardian Earth said.

The three headed towards the embassy either unaware or unconcerned that they were being watched by another group of scouts nearby.

"What could they want at the British Embassy?" Sailor Neptune wondered aloud.

"Hard to know," Sailor Uranus said. "You having any trouble keeping up with them Mercury?"

"So far, so good," Sailor Mercury said.

The three rogue scouts leapt to the roof of the embassy and snuck inside through the roof access door. They were soon creeping their way down a corridor.

"Hold up," Sailor Earth whispered and the three stopped as a guard passed by. Once he had left the area they continued making their way towards the Ambassador's office.

Guardian Moon jimmied the lock and the door swung open. The three soon began to search for any information they could find.

Meanwhile outside, several other scouts others were watching their progress.

"The big question is why try and destabilize Japan so much?" Sailor Neptune asked. "I mean what business does the British have with a weakened Japan."

"Probably none," Sailor Uranus said. "But this evil force might be controlling him."

"Exactly, I doubt Chambers is in this for god, country, and the queen," Sailor Pluto said.

"So he destabilize Japan, destabilize the scouts, and then what?" Neptune asked.

"Destroy the scouts of course," Mercury and Uranus said in unison and glanced at each other.

"But why not just try and do that now? Even if the government collapsed it wouldn't affect us." Neptune said.

"Hold on…I'm getting an energy surge," Sailor Mercury said.

"Where?" Pluto asked.

"The embassy!"

Seconds later the building exploded in a blaze of energy.

"That's not a normal explosion!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Definitely some sort of energy attack," Sailor Pluto sad.

"Why would they blow up their own embassy?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Sure, because now the act of terrorism can distract people from what's really going on," Sailor Uranus said.

"Uh oh, enemies," Sailor Mercury said quickly.

"Not surprising," Sailor Uranus said.

The rogues had leapt from the building only to have to avoid a barrage of energy blasts as enemies converged on them.

"This was unexpected," Guardian Moon said.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The watery blast shot at some of the approaching warriors.

"The battle is joined," Guardian Earth noticed as the four Sailor Scouts hurried up as well. A small mob of enemies came around the corner.

"Normally I would be offended at your interference, however…strategically I cannot disagree with its usefulness," Guardian Earth said.

"You're welcome," Sailor Neptune said with a slight grin.

The enemies charged and the scouts counterattacked.

Later that night…

"It would appear we are allies in this," Guardian Earth said.

"You got that right," Sailor Uranus said. "I don't care about your self righteousness. Something is going on here, and it involves all of us, so you should start explaining what is happening."

"I don't care about your self righteousness either," Guardian Earth said. "I am used to working with the people I work with, I saw no reason to involve the rest of you."

"Well now you've got one," Sailor Uranus said.

"Apparently so," Guardian Earth said.

"You realize that there's going to be fallout from this," Sailor Pluto said. "I mean an embassy blowing apart is going to be trouble."

"Though they knew it was coming, they somehow got everyone out before it exploded," Guardian Moon pointed out.

"It was a trap," Sailor Earth said.

"Whatever it is, there's going to be trouble," Sailor Pluto said.

"If someone saw us leave, and undoubtedly someone did, it won't take long for the British government and their allies to blame the scouts for something, and we will undoubtedly be working in the interests of Japan. However, the good news, is that we don't need to care about such things," Guardian Earth said.

"Any what happens when the others hear about this?" Sailor Mercury asked.

The scouts all glanced at each other.

Yaten and Mina were headed down a relatively vacant street. Yaten was staring at the ground dejectedly.

"What's eating you?" Mina asked.

"What do you think?" Yaten replied.

"No idea."

"Mina, how can I take dating you seriously when you're not taking it seriously."

"I take everything seriously."

"Sure you do," Yaten said. "So how is it you're still holding out hope that Mike will somehow prove to be the better man or something?"

"I never said that, I just believe in the spirit of fair play."

"Fair play has nothing to do with this," Yaten said.

"Oh come on," Mina said. "If you love me, you just have to prove it."

"It just doesn't work that way," Yaten said. "You also have to prove you love me."

"Well that's all part of it," Mina said.

"What?" Yaten asked.

"Do I have to explain this again?" Mina muttered.

"You didn't explain it the first time!"

"Oh? Sure, I did, I must have, or maybe that was to Mike, I don't know."

Yaten sighed.

A car slid up beside the sidewalk.

"Mina, we need to talk," came a voice. Mina turned.

"Miss Coral?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, get in," Coral said.

"But.." Mina said. "I'm on a date."

"I know, but it's important," Coral said.

"Okay.." Mina said. "If she says it's important it must be."

"Whatever," Yaten said.

Mina got in the car and it drove off.

Yaten sighed.

Why do I put up with this? He thought.

And in the car.

"So what's this all about?" Mina asked. "I mean..why would you need my help?"

"Well, you know Mina that's an interesting question," Sylia Coral said.

"What?"

"Mina it's not that I don't like you a lot or anything, but I'm afraid I have to let that slide now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well essentially I'm kidnapping you."

"You're what? Why?"

"That'll all be explained."

"But, someone saw me get into your car, how can you get away with it?" Mina asked.

"Who's going to believe that the former Prime Minister kidnapped a girl?"

"Well..uh...I...they might!"

"That's a chance I'll take."

"I can't believe this, this is insane.."

"Yes, well that's what happens sometimes," Sylia Coral said. "Sailor Venus."

Mina looked at her in shock.

Elsewhere.

"You're telling me she just left you?" Seiya asked.

"That's right," Yaten said. "Typical Mina."

"Then why do you date her?"

"Because ...well.."

"What?"

"I used to know."

"That's not a good sign," Seiya said.

"I know," Yaten muttered. "But Mina is a nice girl, she's been distracted lately by that fool Mike. She seems to really want him badly."

"So let her have him."

"But he's not good enough for her."

"So you're holding on so Mike can't get her, not because you love her?"

"No, it's not that at all," Yaten said. "Well part of it, but I really do like her. I mean when she's normal."

"I've never seen her normal, what's it like?" Seiya asked.

"This is no time to be joking, I'm looking for serious advice."

"I'm not joking," Seiya said.

"Oh..well I can't explain it all, it's just frustrating."

"Still I guess if a former Prime Minister pulls up and asks you to get in a car, I'd listen," Seiya said.

"Yes, but what could be so important, and what could Mina have to do with it?" Yaten asked.

"Who knows what Mina got herself involved in before we arrived?" Seiya asked. "I mean she and the scouts haven't really told us that much."

"Yes, that's true I guess, still, I guess I'm worried a little."

"Why?"

"Well what would a former prime minister want with her?"

"Probably wants some romantic advice or something," Seiya said and started to laugh.

"You're even a less of a help then I had figured," Yaten said.

Miles away.

"So this is what you use to transform is it?" Sylia Coral said staring at Mina's power stick. She glanced over at her captive who was sitting bound and gagged in a corner.

"I knew it," she said. "I just knew it. Somehow."

Mina shouted into her gag.

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Coral said. "Now that we have some time alone let me tell you just what this is all about. You ruined me Mina, all of you did."

Mina looked at her wondering just what she meant.

"Sure, you protect this country, and this city, but all the while you go about your business secretly, raising suspicions. This whole mess now was just the end of a long road. I was elected to clean up pollution and make our government great, instead I spent most of my time searching out these villains."

Mina made noise.

"I suppose you're thinking, why did I bother? It's my country isn't it? Shouldn't I be concerned? I've got a bunch of teenagers wandering around with massive powers and I shouldn't worry about things? I shouldn't want to understand what is going on? All the while you were covering it up, they all were, the army, the police, Maxfield," she muttered. "Well now, it's all out in the open, I'm going to reveal your secret to the world. And then it'll be over, everything will be all out there, no more secrets."

Mina made more noise.

"Do you want to say something? Fine."

She undid Mina's gag.

"You can't do this Sylia, if the world knows we are, we'll never be able to fight the same. Anyone who wants to fight us will be able to attack us while we're in human form."

"Guess you won't be able to be in human form then."

"It doesn't work that way, we can't stay as scouts indefinitely."

"Oh..too bad then," Sylia said. "I don't care, enough people seem to know who you are already!"

"Yes, but..." Mina said.

"I don't care for your flimsy excuses, maybe you haven't noticed all that's happened, the turmoil over you all, and where am I? I'm not in charge anymore am I? And not one bit of environmental reform! Pollution controls? Forget it. So much for my promises."

"But that's not our fault."

"Sure it is. You could have made it easier, you could have told me the truth."

"But Sylia, we don't want anyone to know, it's just been hard to keep it a secret."

"But not from me..I'm such a flake aren't I?"

"Sylia..they got to you didn't they?"

"What?"

"The evil forces, you're under their control..."

"Sorry, no, this is all me, just a human being making a choice to be evil!"

"I can't believe that, you were so kind hearted."

"Getting attacked several times and accomplishing nothing you set out to do can have that effect on you!" Sylia shouted.

"But.."

"But nothing..now..I'm just going to leave you alone, while I make up a convincing story for the police...goodbye for now.."

She stuck the gag back into Mina's mouth and walked out.

What is going on with her? Mina thought. And why am I always the one being tied up! What the heck!!!! What's worse, Sylia had hidden her communicator and power stick. Now what could she do?

Police Headquarters was a very busy place that night. Chief Kino had just arrived back at headquarters after touring the scene of the British embassy attack. He headed into the main office area and turned towards the group assembled there.

"I'm going to ask all of you to work a late night tonight, we've got a lot to do," he said. He turned to Haruka who was quickly typing at her desk.

"You didn't have to come in," he said.

"I think I did…for reasons that may become apparent later," Haruka replied. Kino nodded his understanding and began to head into another office.

"But I did," Haruka said. Kino nodded solemnly.

"What?" Kino muttered.

"Sylia Coral's here."

"Why?"

"She says she was attacked."

"By who?"

"She doesn't know."

"Oh..strange..all right looks like it's going to be a crazy night then…" Kino said and headed for the stairs. "You might want to come along on this Haruka."

"Ah..right," Haruka said.

Minutes later.

"I had picked up a friend of mine, Mina Deveraux, we were driving talking about things, then bam, my car goes skidding off the road. I fell unconscious. I woke up, and Mina was gone…" Sylia said.

"You should get those injuries checked," Chief Kino said.

"Yes..I know..but..Mina..where is she?"

"I don't know, we'll start looking for her. Where's your car?"

Sylia told him where.

"All right, get everyone we can spare on this. Call in everyone's who not on shift since we're already shorthanded looking into that bombing," Kino said. "Miss Coral you should go to the hospital."

"Uh..right.." Sylia said and was helped out of the room by some officers. Kino walked into the room next to the interrogation room where a group of officers stood behind the glass along with Haruka.

"Sounds like the enemy don't it?"

The group all nodded.

"Ah well, time to go to work," Detective Ozaki said stretching.

"Tally ho," Detective Tsumura muttered.

The cops headed out.

Kino turned to Haruka.

"I'll let you out of work if you need to go," he said.

Haruka nodded.

"Mina's missing?" Serena asked worriedly into her communicator.

"Yes," Sailor Uranus said. "I'm on my way out to the crime scene right now. The police aren't exactly in a position to their usual stuff, with the bombing and all."

"All right, we'll meet you there," Serena said. "Any idea what happened?"

"Not really, but it seems like we've got another enemy running around here."

"Again. This stinks," Serena said. All right, I'm coming."

"Better hurry," Sailor Uranus said. "We have no idea what they want with Mina."

"I know, I've gotta tell the others too," Serena said worriedly. "She could be in deep trouble. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"There's no time to be wondering about things like that, just deal with it," Sailor Uranus said.

"You're right of course," Serena said. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

The SDF and the police were soon investigating the site of the "accident."

"What a mess…" General Patterson said.

"Strange thing is there's no marks on the car," Detective Tsumura said.

"Oh? Not like the last time."

"Right," Tsumura said. . "Nothing."

"Hmm…well this enemy has been known to be cagey," Patterson said.

"Yes, that's right, but why attack like this?" Kino asked.

"Well, Mina was separated from the others, and they do know the scouts in human form," Patterson whispered to Kino said.

"Still, there are less conspicuous ways to do it," Kino said.

"Care to share your observations with the rest of us?" Nagumo growled.

Sailor Uranus stared at the car.

"Hey, " she said. "Have you two noticed how fast this car must have been going?"

"Well they've been getting the info down," Kino said turning to a few of the officers.

"This car was going ninety at least, the skid marks, you see?" one of the officers replied.

"You're right," Kino said.

"But why would Sylia go that fast?" Patterson asked.

"Maybe she was a speeder," Detective Ozaki said.

"And another thing," Uranus said. "This turn was taken awfully well considering Sylia was knocked unconscious."

"You seem to be operating from the view that she staged this. Why would she do that?" General Nagumo asked.

"Very suspicious to be looking for these things from the start isn't it?" Patterson asked.

"I examine everything," Uranus said. "I don't know what her motivations are, but this looks staged to me."

"It's hard to tell," Ozaki said. "She could have just been going really fast."

"But where?" Patterson wondered.

"Obviously we're going to have to talk to her some more," Kino said.

Sailor Moon, Mars, and Jupiter leapt onto the scene.

"Deputy Chief Ozaki, tell our officers to keep an eye on Coral at the hospital," Kino bellowed to the woman standing by her patrol car.

"What happened Uranus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That we're not sure of yet," Sailor Uranus said. "But I'm having some ideas."

"Like what?" Sailor Moon said.

"That this wasn't an attack?"

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked.

"I mean that Sylia Coral, either willingly or not, has something to do with Mina's disappearance," Uranus said.

"But, how? Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Maybe the enemy got her," Sailor Mars said.

"Strange tactic to take," Sailor Uranus said.

"What happened?" Guardian Venus said running up.

"Yeah, same question," Guardian Neptune said.

"I'll wait for all of us to get here, then I'll explain," Sailor Uranus said.

"Tell me now!" Venus and Neptune shouted.

"Calm down you two," Jupiter said.

"We're in no position to be calm!" the two shouted and then glared at each other.

"On second thought," Sailor Uranus said and pulled out her communicator.

"Sailor Pluto, you have to go to General Hospital and keep an eye on Coral, if she runs off you have to follow her."

"I'm on it," Sailor Pluto said.

General Patterson in the meantime was called over to this jeep to hear reports in from the embassy as well. He turned towards the scouts that had gotten there already.

"Haven't had a chance to ask yet, what do you know about the British embassy being attacked?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask," Sailor Uranus replied.

Sailor Pluto hurried along the city hoping she would be able to keep an eye on Coral. She also was well aware that she was being followed by a minion of the enemy. The first one she had seen in weeks. This made her worry that all this was more than it made out to be, but that was something they had to figure out later, and furthermore how was she going to deal with this new threat.

A second minion leapt at her made it all a moot point. She jumped out of the way and palmed her wrist communicator.

"All of you, we've got bigger problems, send someone else to the hospital, I'm at fourteenth street, between Oak and Katsuragi streets!" she shouted.

"All right Pluto, the enemy?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"The one and only," Pluto said firing a blast from her staff as she avoided another attack.

"We're on the way," Sailor Uranus said.

Sylia Coral dived out of the bathroom window of her hospital room.

"I didn't think they'd figure it out his quickly," She muttered to herself and hurried off heading back into the streets of Tokyo.

Guess I'll just have to speed things up then.

"What do you mean she got away?" Chief Kino said. "What's going on?" He shouted into the radio of his car.

"She's looking more and more guilty isn't she?" Patterson said.

"Yeah, come on, we've got to find out just what is going on around here," Kino said and got into his car. The others followed.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

A minion blew apart. But now there were seven others.

Strange ambush. Pluto thought. Just what are they after?

The minions charged her. She avoided their attacks again.

They're quite stronger than others. She thought.

"Someone else has to track down Coral," Sailor Mars said.

"I volunteer," Guardian Neptune said.

"I should go," Guardian Venus said.

"Both of you go," Sailor Moon said. "Behave all right?"

The two quickly veered off and leapt toward Tokyo General Hospital.

"I hope they'll be reasonable," Sailor Moon said.

"They just might," Guardian Mars said. "Then again who knows. They really don't like each other."

"Let's just worry about Pluto right now," Sailor Uranus said. "If we fight off these enemies it may give us a clue as to where Mina is."

"I hope so," Sailor Moon said. "I'm sick of my friends being hurt."


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter 261

Sylia hurried back into her hideout. Mina remained tied up on the floor.

"Ah..I'm back," Sylia said.

Mina sighed.

"Unfortunately, they're onto me," Sylia said. "So we're going to have to speed this up."

Sylia pulled a video camera out and placed it on the table.

"Now I'll just tape this, and then..bam.." she said.

Mina made some noises.

"Oh..what?" Sylia muttered and pulled off Mina's gag.

"How are you going to prove anything?" Mina asked.

"Simple I'll just tell them."

"But you kidnapped me, who's going to believe you?"

"They'll understand."

"You're delusional."

"Maybe..." Sylia said. "But I may as well follow through with this. Got nothing left to lose."

"It won't work."

"Hey, they don't know where I am yet, I have plenty of time to get all this evidence."

"Why don't you just let me transform then? That would prove it wouldn't it."

"Oh sure, and let you escape and destroy the evidence? Not a good idea."

"How could you do this Sylia!" Mina shouted. "I was your friend."

"It's too bad you were," Sylia said. "It makes me a little guilty to have to do this."

Sylia replaced the gag.

"Ah..now let's see if this thing's on," she said.

Mina squirmed.

"Stop that, it doesn't help," Sylia said.

Tokyo General Hospital was chaotic following the arrival of the police and Sylia's escape.

"She's gone?" Guardian Neptune said.

"Yeah she slipped out of the bathroom," the officer said.

"Good work boys," Guardian Neptune muttered and hurried for the exit.

"Just where are we going?" Guardian Venus said racing after him.

"To find Mina of course."

"And how are we going to do that?" Venus asked. "We have no idea where Coral went."

"I know that," Neptune said. "But it just takes a little work to find her."

"And what does that mean?"

"Look what direction was the car going in when they took off," Neptune said.

"South," Venus said. "But they could have turned, and who knows that was the right direction at all."

"True, but then we find Sylia's car in that same direction. She had to do that in order to fool the police."

"So?"

"So...what?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I don't know! It's a place to start though."

"You're no help."

"You're not doing much either you know you jerk! Why'd you let her go anyway!" Neptune shouted.

"Well it didn't seem wrong!" Venus snapped.

"Sure it didn't, no instincts then huh?"

"Shut up. You would have done no differently," Venus said.

"You don't know that," Neptune said.

The two stopped.

"Look we've got to work together to find her," Neptune said.

"We don't," Venus said.

"Oh so you want to split up then?"

"Right."

"Fine then," Neptune said. "Good luck."

Venus sneered and the two headed off.

Elsewhere…

"And you can see here, not just a power stick, but a scout communicator," Sylia Coral said into the camera. "And these all belong to this girl, Mina Deveraux. Would you like her address."

Mina shouted.

Sylia grinned. "It's all over now. I'll just get this tape out and then, end of story."

Mina squirmed some more.

"You're not going to escape, so give it up," Sylia said. "Looks like we're going to be spending some time together, I suggest you get used to it."

"That's the last of them," Sailor Pluto said as a creature vaporized.

"And we're no closer to finding Mina," Sailor Moon said.

"Maybe where you were first attacked had something to do with it," Guardian Uranus said.

"Hey scouts!" General Patterson shouted as he stuck his head out of his car.. They all looked at him.

"What?" Sailor Mars asked.

"There's something you should see," he said.

At the TV Tokyo building.

"What's this now?" a television producer said staring at a videotape. "From Sylia Coral. The true identities of the scouts. It would be the scoop of the century."

"Yeah, if we didn't know you had it," Deputy Chief Ozaki said walking in the door.

"Wait a minute what is this?" the producer snapped.

"We'll take that," Chief Kino said. "Evidence, sorry."

"But.."

"Bye now," Ozaki said.

"Aw..geez.." The producer said.

Soon most of the scouts and some of their friends were huddled around a TV screen starring at Sylia Coral revealing Venus identity.

"If only we could tell where that is?" Patterson muttered.

"Hmm...Mina looks so uncomfortable," Sailor Moon said.

"Hmm..she is making a lot of noise back there," Guardian Mars said.

"Wouldn't you?" Everyone said.

"No..there's something strange about this.." Guardian Neptune said trailing. "Familiar..."

"What do you mean?" Everyone said.

"The way she's moving..almost dancing.."

"What are you talking about you imbecile!" Guardian Venus said. "This is serious."

"I am serious!" Neptune snapped. "Replay the tape and turn down the sound."

The group all sighed. Neptune starred at it. And the group all began to watch him.

He hummed.

The group's eyes widened.

He began to hum in tune with Mina's exact movements.

"AH HAH!" he shouted. "I know where she is probably. Let's go."

The group all collapsed.

"Well come on!" he said.

The group all followed him.

"This is the stupidest case ever," Chief Kino said.

And back at the hideout…

"So...won't be long now," Coral said. A yellow bolt whizzed by her head.

She turned. Guardian Neptune tackled her as the police and scouts rushed in.

"How did you?" Coral shouted as she was handcuffed.

The other scouts untied Mina. The blonde stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"Thank goodness you all found me," She said.

"Well Neptune figured it out, whatever you were doing," Sailor Pluto said.

"Oh you did, you're a genius," Mina said hugging him. "You remember it didn't you?"

"Sure did," Neptune said.

"Mind filling us in?" Everyone asked.

"Sure, across the street from here is the cafe me and Mina used to go when we were on a date," Guardian Neptune said. "But for some reason every time we were there, there was this terrible song playing we couldn't get out of her heads. It was worse than the Three Lights even."

Guardian Mars and Venus scowled.

"Anyway, Mina was moving to the exact beat of the song, and I thought instantly it, and then bam..here we are," Neptune said. "Neat huh?"

Everyone sighed.

Outside Police Headquarters, Mina leaned against a fencepost. Setsuna stood beside her.

"Setsuna…" Mina said. "Was Sylia under the possession of some sort of evil force?"

"I'm not sure," Setsuna said. "It's really hard to know."

"I know, she seemed to be acting human, just irrationally," Mina said. "But could all of this have driven her to break down like this?"

"It was very stressful," Setsuna said. "Still, there's a great possibility she was possessed."

"I guess so," Mina said. "It's too bad."

"I know," Setsuna said. "She has a good heart, but to be so consumed like that..."

"It's tragic," Mina said and sighed. She then began to walk away.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Mina said and kept on walking.

I don't think the kidnapping itself shook her up that much, it's what she saw happen to her friend. I don't really know what to say though. Setsuna thought. In fact I don't know if there's anyone who has anything they can say. I need to figure out what happened.

Say Setsuna you zap people a lot to keep them from finding things out, could you just zap Sylia so she doesn't remember any of this?"

"Alter her personality you mean?"

"Well..yeah," Mina said.

"Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did it for her wouldn't I have to do it for everyone who's been changed by traumatic experiences," Setsuna said.

"Couldn't you?"

"I don't have that much power. And also, Sylia can be helped in conventional ways, she isn't hopeless. Also, considering the circumstances, me recreating Sylia's personality would not look very good. Finally, I am not allowed to do it. There are rules limiting my power, rules you might not understand, and I can't really go into it."

At the Cherry Hill Temple.

"What a mess this war has become," Serena said. "You take a perfectly good person and even she can be torn up by it. We have to end this all now."

"Serena, we do our best," Raye said. "But there are so many enemies out there."

"Then we'll fight them off, but I want to do it now."

"Serena, we don't know what we should do," Raye said. "Besides, the enemy is still hanging around here, we have to watch out for them."

"I know, but...I don't know anymore."

"Serena, don't let it bother you. This stuff happens."

"I don't want it to happen."

"You can't save everyone."

"I should be able to."

"That's just not the way life works, but you can save a lot of people if you don't let this stop you."

"Oh it's not going to stop me," Serena said clenching her fist.

"So have you talked to Mina yet?" Steve asked.

"I've been afraid to," Mike said. "I mean she's hurt inside."

"Well duh, I thought you were perfect for that."

"Nah..I'm no good at this. Not when it's bad."

"Aw..come on you wimp."

"Wimpiness has nothing to do with it," Mike said. "She needs to work it out herself."

"If you say so," Steve said. "I just didn't think it was that simple."

"Oh trust me it is," Mike said. "She'll figure it out. But I gotta go do something."

"Sure you do," Steve said as Mike hurried off.

Steve grinned and turned back the way he was going.

"I'm not going to see her you know," Mike said appearing beside him.

"Wha..stop doing that!" Steve said.

"Just wanted to get the point across," Mike said and hurried off again.

"Mina?" Serena asked poking her head in the door of Mina's room.

"Hello Serena," Mina said.

"You okay?"

"Sure...sure...no problem."

"Now I know better," Serena said. "Don't worry about Sylia, she'll feel better soon. They'll help her out. It was probably just stress."

"Yeah," Mina said. "Probably. She didn't deserve it you know. She's not a scout, she's not destined to deal with this."

"I know," Serena said. "It hurts me too. But she'll be fine. Someday."

"And what about us. Just how long can we keep going?"

"Forever."

"What? You believe that?" Mina asked.

"Well.." Serena said. "Nothing's stopped us yet."

"But it gets harder every day."

"Not really," Serena said.

"You're always complaining, always vowing to punish everyone for destroying your happiness though."

"Venting I guess."

"But.."

"Sure I get upset, it isn't fair for us to have to do this, but we do it, and we manage to have fun along the way," Serena said. "We all survive. We're not the ones we should be worried about. It's the people we protect."

"Well we didn't protect Sylia did we?"

"Sure we did. Plenty of times, when we saved the world. She can still live. She got caught up in something that she couldn't handle, but she'll survive, and she'll be back doing what she's good at someday, thanks to us."

"But we drove her insane."

"Yeah, but how many people would have died, if we weren't around?"

"It's not that simple to me," Mina said.

"Me neither," Serena said. "But it helps to think about it that way. Come on Mina, you'll be fine."

Mina sighed.

"Guess there's no point in crying is there."

"Well if you want," Serena said.

There was a rustling in the bushes below

The two whirled.

"Come out of there!" Serena shouted hurriedly out of the window.

"Oh..uh..whoops..sorry.." Mike said. "Didn't mean to really."

"Mike..were you coming to see how I was doing?" Mina asked.

"Well..sure..uh..was I wrong?" Mike asked.

"No," Mina said. "No you weren't. I guess there's hope when I still have friends who care like this."

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you guys," Mina said clutching Serena.

"Mike get in here," Serena said.

"Oh..uh..right." Mike hurried in within a minute. Mina pulled him into the hug.

"Besides..it's not like Sylia's in that much trouble, right, I mean..they're just going to keep her under observation," Mina said.

"Right," Mike said. "And the mental hospitals are pretty nice. I mean, she'll meet all sorts of interesting people."

"Well that's an upside then," Mina said.

"Don't worry though Mina, we'll win this war, someday we'll beat them all back,"

"Thank you," Mina said. "Mike..have you seen Yaten?"

"He's picking through garbage somewhere I imagine," Mike said.

Mina burst out laughing.

"You can't even carry out a feud right you know," she said.

"Well..I'm new to the idea," Mike said.

"Come on I'll buy you both dinner," Mina said.

"All right," Serena said.

"Serena," Mike said. "I'm going to eat more than you tonight just to prove it can be done."

"You are?" Serena asked. "I like a challenge!"

"Let me just find Yaten. I want to know what his excuse is," Mina said.

An hour or so later.

"Uh..I was just letting you sort things out," Yaten said nervously.

Mina stared at him.

"Silly, you don't wait this long," Mina said grinning slightly.

"But..I..." Yaten said.

"Fool," Mina said. "Guess I can forgive you, but Mike's looking better and better everyday."

Mike gave a victory sign from behind her.

"We'll just see about that," Yaten said.

"Well anyway, come on Yaten we're going to dinner," Mina said.

"The four of us?"

"Yep," Mina said.

"All..right.." Yaten said hesitantly.

"He's scared, isn't that cute?" Serena asked.

"What's he afraid of..besides you and me of course," Mike said.

Meanwhile the four Earth generals were slowly creeping through the city until they came to a familiar looking building.

"Ah hah, it's just as I thought…" Malcian said.

"The old infinity academy location?" Ziarca asked.

"Indeed," Malcian said. "And right over there…two enemy soldiers hurrying into concealment."

"We should get the others," Jasen said.

"Oh yes…" Malcian said.

The whole group of scouts were soon approaching the building.

"Would someone please explain what is going on to me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Unfortunately there is no time for that," Guardian Earth said.

"Following the destruction of Infinity Academy, they built another building on the spot and for some reason named it Infinity Tower. And the enemy's there…spooky turn of events I'd say," Malcian said.

"At least the enemy has some style," Guardian Neptune said.

"I wouldn't call it style," Guardian Mars said.

"There's a massive energy buildup from the Infinity building," Sailor Mercury said.

"More surprises I assume," Guardian Mars said.

"Wait everyone.." Sailor Mercury said.

They all watched and looked. The infinity building glowed. Then suddenly, it's contemporary exterior disappeared revealing a metal armored structure rising high.

"It's a fortress..." Jasen muttered.

"This changes things," Guardian Neptune said.

The group just stared and wondered what they're next move would be.

Sailor Mercury studied the fortress very closely.

"They've sealed off all the obvious entryways," Sailor Mercury said. "Also, an energy shield has been placed over the building."

"We've broken through stuff like that before though," Sailor Neptune said.

"True, I'm more worried about these.." Sailor Mercury said pointing at glowing dots on her computer.

"What are they?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not sure, they could be just parts of the energy shield, or they could be a weapons system of some kind," Sailor Mercury said.

"Hmm…weapons system?" Guardian Earth asked. A visor slid over his face and he got his own readings on the area.

"Oh...you've got one of those too," Guardian Neptune said. "I should have one."

"What for?" Guardian Pluto muttered.

"It looks kinda boss don't you think?"

"Kinda boss?" Everyone muttered.

Guardian Neptune smiled.

"Enemies approaching…numerous ones," Guardian Earth said.

"Yeah…dozens!" Mercury agreed.

"We still haven't figured out a way into the base I'd guess," Sailor Uranus said.

"I suggest the Sailor Scouts worry about that…we Guardians can fight off the minions and draw them away from the rest of you," Guardian Saturn said.

"Logical, it's what you all seem the best at," Sailor Uranus said. "No offense."  
"None taken," Guardian Saturn said.

"By you at least," Guardian Earth said.

A wave of enemy soldiers raced from the base, the Guardians, excepting Guardian Moon and Guardian Earth charged at them and the two sides were soon involved in melee. The four Earth generals were also joining the melee floating above the crowd and zapping enemies as fast as they could.

"I think if we hit the main doors to the base with some lower level attacks we'll be able to blast our way in, but some of us should try and target these dots here if they turn out to be a defense system," Mercury said.

"Leave that to us," Guardian Earth said readying his sword. "Moon and I have very good aim."

"Let's go scouts," Sailor Moon said. The rest of the scouts raced towards the door. The door swung open and more minions leapt out at them.

"New plan..let's walk in!" Sailor Jupiter said and launched an attack, knocking the minions aside. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask rushed forward and leapt into the base. At that moment the base's defensive systems went live shooting out energy at the rest of the scouts outside.

"Odd that they would wait…" Guardian Moon said diving out of the way of an attack.

"Not if their main goal was to split us up," Guardian Earth said.

"Very true," Guardian Moon said and the two launched a barrage of sword attacks at the energy sources within the base.

More minions were dropping out of the tower.

"Opening that door was just a ruse wasn't it!" Guardian Saturn said hurrying up beside Moon and Earth and launching his own attack at the defense system.

"Almost certainly," Guardian Earth said.

"And now they're in there and we're out here facing a seemingly endless army," Guardian Saturn said.

"I don't know if you've learned this yet, but when facing such odds…there is one thing to be done," Guardian Earth said.

"I know exactly what to do," Guardian Saturn said and with a quick pivot he unleashed an energy attack

A variety of police and SDF vehicles roared up and soldiers and cops were streaming from them.

"You guys are supposed to invite us to the big parties," General Patterson said. "Check this out…"

He tossed a device which looked like a grenade towards a wave of enemy troops. In a blast of strange yellow energy they all were blasted apart.

"Negaenergy grenade…only one in existence…er..well…was the only in existence…" General Patterson said.

"Your assistance is much appreciated General," Guardian Saturn said. And with reinforcements the side of good charged at their adversaries yet again.

Inside the base the Sailor Scouts were hurrying down corridors. Mercury was quickly watching for surprises, and the occasional soldier who would step out in their way would be blasted aside quickly.

"Any idea where we're going?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Still trying to figure that one out," Sailor Mercury said.

"The minions all need to be beaten anyway," Sailor Earth said calmly. "We are not wasting effort at least."

The group rounded a corner and found themselves in a very large room.

"Wait…there's lots of energies behind that door…" Mercury said pointing to the only other apparent exit to the room. The door slid open and a group of figures that were very familiar stood silhouetted in the doorway.

The scouts all gasped…

Mercury's eyes widened.

"Everyone back up quickly!"

She pulled Sailor Moon back the way they came and the others followed, diving out of the way of a gigantic fireball that flew down the building and slammed into the floor.

"You think I haven't dealt with that kind of thing before!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The room filled with flames but at the other end of the room the scouts noticed the figures standing waiting for them.

"They have got to be kidding," Sailor Mars said as she looked over their new enemies.

Outside the base, the brawl was intensifying.

"In some ways…this chaos is almost magical," Guardian Neptune said blasting aside a minion with his sword.

"You're a lunatic," Guardian Pluto said.

"He speaks the truth," Guardian Moon said hurrying up and knocking a dozen enemies aside with one of his attacks. "You must learn to understand that chaos can be enjoyable, or else you might enjoy it too much!"

"Um…right…" Guardian Pluto said.

"What the heck is that…" Guardian Mars said looking beyond them all.

"Something powerful is emerging from the base!" Guardian Earth yelled.

The attacking minions stopped and backed up. The scouts, earth generals, and the humans all waited until the figure moved into view…

"You've got to be KIDDING!" they all shouted.

Sailor Moon starred at the sight in front of her. Opposite the Sailor Scouts were figures that looked exactly like each of them.

"How have they done this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Apparently by studying us," Sailor Mercury said. "Their power levels match ours as well."

"One wonders why they didn't attack us with those in the first place," Sailor Uranus said.

"They probably had to make them," Sailor Pluto said.

"But just how like us are they?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We won't know until we fight them," Sailor Earth said advancing.

"Wait.." Sailor Venus said. "Everyone change the color of your uniforms so we can tell them apart from us."

"Good idea," Sailor Moon said.

"How exactly do we do that?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Just think about it," Sailor Venus said. The scouts did just that. Their uniforms all varied and took on odd shades and designs.

"Now we're ready," Sailor Moon said.

The scouts stood facing their faux enemies.

The enemies lunged forward. The scouts reacted.

Outside the base the scouts and their human allies were staring in surprise at Sylia Coral standing in front of them.

"What exactly is going on?" one of the cops asked.

"Attack her now!" Guardian Earth shouted unleashing her attack, Guardian Moon did the same, but it was of little use as energy flew from Coral's hand in a massive wave knocking all of them to the ground.

Sailor Moon raced forward and swung her sword. Her double met it and the two began to wildly swing at each other.

"Allow me!" Tuxedo Mask said racing forward and hitting the fake sailor with his staff.

A grey metallic rose slid by them.

Tuxedo Mask whirled to meet his clone. Sailor Moon's fake self jumped up and lunged at her.

"Oh you've got some resilience there," Sailor Moon said and dived out of the way.

Sailor Mars was growing disgusted with her clone. It seemed quite capable of matching her moves, and considering as far as they could tell this clone was just something created in a test tube that was annoying. Years of training and discipline, or some of that anyway, and this thing just waltzes in and becomes my equal.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted. Her shadow blocked it with the same attack.

"Oh good for you," She shouted and charged.

"Haven't you heard that style is out!" Sailor Venus said avoiding an attack from the enemy.

"You look stupid!" Her clone replied.

"Oh..I do, well I'll have you know that I have wonderful fashion sense," Sailor Venus said. "Besides, what do you know."

"I know I'm going to kill you."

"Hmm..such short term goals, you really have to think about the bigger picture," Sailor Venus said and launched an attack. Her clone avoided it.

"I don't like your voice either," her clone said.

"Well, you gotta work with what you got," Sailor Venus said. "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"

Her clone backed away quickly.

"Didn't see that coming did ya!" Venus said and charged forward.

"Hey good thinking they wouldn't know about those moves, and I'm pretty angry!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "I hate my clone."

"I never thought I'd hate someone who looked like I do," Sailor Mars said. "I look good…but yeah…"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!"

The two attacks swept out sending their clones scurrying.

The clones began to lose their concentration.

"Let's finish this now!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her clone charged her.

"Oh..shove off," Sailor Moon said and tossed her tiara forward. The clone ducked it.

"MOON KICK!"

She slammed into her clone throwing her to the ground. Sailor Moon began to laugh.

"You didn't see that coming did ya!" She shouted.

More attacks smashed into the clones knocking them back quickly.

"Oh no! We've got to get out of here!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Why?" Sailor Pluto said.

"No time!" Mercury shouted.

Outside the building, Coral was sending waves of energy shooting towards the building's foundation. One side of it had been obliterated and the building began to crumble.

The Guardian Scouts were all trying to stand and let loose one more barrage. The attacks hit and Coral whirled launching another attack and throwing them all to the ground unconscious.

The building collapsed behind her. She turned back towards it. Out of the ensuing mist cloud the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask emerged.

"Sylia Coral?" Sailor Venus shouted in surprise.

"She's filled with power!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Don't hesitate!" Sailor Uranus shouted and the others unleashed their attacks quickly. Coral grinned and unleashed an enormous energy ball at them. It crackled and surged but the scouts channeled their own energy and held it back. Sailor Moon strained and readied herself.

"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" Sailor Moon shouted. The energy flew out and hit Sylia.

"NO!" Coral shouted and caused the energy ball to explode. The attack knocked each side backwards.

"I'm not about to lose, not today," Sylia said. "But enough games..I don't need this human form anymore!"

With that Sylia crumpled to the ground, from inside her an energy being emerged and solidified into a decidedly alien creature.

"I will destroy all of you," it said.

Sailor Moon stared at it and a small grin came across her face.

"You dare smile in my prescience?" The alien sneered.

"I feel sorry for my enemies, they often seem to be controlled by forces unknown to them, or forces of hatred that I can't even begun to understand…but you…you truly are evil…I can see it…I can sense it…I have a lot of experience…I don't pity you at all…I am sorry for the lives I was unable to save, the existences that maybe deserved a second chance...but you…you have no feeling…you just want to see us dead…"  
"That is correct…so…die…" the alien said.

Sailor Moon stared at him and paused.

"I was saying…you can give up now…or we will be forced to destroy you."  
"What is she doing?" Sailor Earth asked. "Sailor Moon this isn't a negotiation!"

Sailor Moon ignored her.

"Do you surrender?" she asked again.

"NO!" the alien shouted and unleashed another energy attack. The other scouts launched counter attacks to block it.

"I'm sorry…" Sailor Moon said and built up her energy. The energy surged through her and she glowed. It continued to build. The alien strained trying to overcome the other scouts but with no luck.

Sailor Moon finally was ready and unleashed her attack. It flew out in a cascade of light and slammed through the enemy. The alien vanished in a flash of light and was gone.

Sailor Moon turned towards the others.

"I wanted to give them a chance to give up…" she said. "I guess...things don't always work out."

Sailor Venus had already rushed to Sylia's side.

"If Sylia was possessed how did none of us notice it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I can explain that…greetings Sailor Scouts," came a voice.

"Chambers," most of them said tensing and turning towards the voice.

"No, no don't worry, I'm not under their control anymore," Ambassador Chambers said.

Mercury scanned him.

"He seems clean," she said.

"Coral seemed clean too," Sailor Uranus noted and didn't let her guard down.

"I can explain," Chambers said. "The aliens have no capacity to block your magical powers, they knew that, so rather than send a possessed Sylia out to be detected they did something different. Their leader…who you just vaporized was named Nosro…er…or that's how the name sounded at least. Nosro…had some interesting powers, but more on that later…he was able to modify another human with some persuasion…and put her in the guise of Sylia Coral…she was the perfect specimen in that she disliked you already and could be easily manipulated, Lara was her name I guess," Chambers said.

"LARA?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes…do you know her?" Chambers asked.

"I think I do," Sailor Venus said scowling.

"So anyway we sent her to kidnap you, figuring that that would be a good distraction. Meanwhile we had the real Sylia with all her knowledge of the situation and the politics, furthermore before hand we had sent her to the UN to rile things up all the while slowly gaining control over other representatives to make war almost inevitable, but we had to do it very carefully or others would suspect," Chambers said.

"Odd that we were unable to figure that out," Sailor Uranus said.

"I would guess that our scans aren't going to work all the time," Sailor Pluto said. "Perhaps we rely on them just a bit too much."

"That would be too convenient for them to always work," Sailor Mars said.

"We still don't know if Chambers speaks the truth," Sailor Uranus said.

"Yes…we do," Sailor Earth said. "I've been scanning his thoughts. I had been unable to reach the other Coral and scan her or else it is likely I would have detected that she was not the true person."

"But now that the battles' over what about the declaration of war and all that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of it," Chambers said.

"I need to rest," Sailor Moon muttered. "And could somebody explain all this please!!!!!!!"

Later that night Serena lay sound asleep on her bed. Luna smiled as she looked at her.

Well you did it again Sailor Moon. She thought.

Serena stirred.

"On behalf of the moon I'll punish you," She said in her sleep. "But why are the lemon people so mad at us?"

Luna grinned.

"That's no excuse!" Serena said. "Even evil lemons must be punished!"

"Poor girl," Luna said.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena said and twirled off the bed crashing to the floor. She stayed asleep. Luna sighed.

The next morning.

"I wonder sometimes why they do it," Serena said.

Darien sipped on a cup of coffee and said little.

"You know what I mean? Why do all those forces attack, just what do they want?"

"Power, control...territory," Darien said.

"I guess," Serena said. "Well..yet another enemy force had to learn the hard way."

Darien nodded.

"And now there's some sort of ship coming, going to attack us...that will be just wonderful won't it?" she muttered.

"We've got some time," Darien said.

"I know," Serena said. "I guess I don't like knowing about this stuff in advance. I used to think I would, but now having it loom over me..it's..."

"I know," Darien said.

"Well..might as well enjoy ourselves. You busy later?"

"Not today, I've convinced my professors that if I don't get some time off I'll probably break down, they understand finally.." Darien said.

"Good, I need some time away from all this," Serena said.

"I understand," Darien said. "I think I know some places we can go."

Serena nodded.

"Then after that we can hit the "all you can eat" buffet at Sushitown!"

"Uh..right," Darien said unprepared for Serena's sudden mood swing.

In the U.N. meeting chamber.

"So you're telling us you've completely changed your mind?" the Chairman of the UN said.

"Of course," Ambassador Chambers said. "I was under the control of the enemy. They're trying to divide us you see."

"Divide us for what reason?" the North Korean diplomat asked.

"Because a divided enemy is easier to conquer," Chambers said. "But now that we've beaten them we don't need to worry about that anymore. Besides look, we need to handle this differently anyway, yes the scouts possess great power, but they use it to defend the planet. It just so happens that they've fought most of their battles in Japan, but they'd go wherever they were needed I guess."

"You can count on it," Sailor Pluto said standing by the Japanese delegation.

"We're not the enemy. I don't know if you can believe us or not. But you must understand why our identities cannot be just given out," she said.

"Indeed," Chambers said. "Look at what has happened, I was controlled, several others among us were too. These scouts may be the only hope we have."

"I don't agree," The North Korean diplomat said. "What about the attacks on our installation?"

"You mean your prison camp?" Chambers asked.

The crowd roared again.

"I'll have you stop referring it to that way! They were spies."

"Look!" The Chairman shouted. "That is unfortunate, but we must put it behind us. Maybe if the scouts apologized."

"They won't," Sailor Pluto said. "And I remind you all, the scouts are not a servant of any nationality. We serve the world, and we act in the world's best interest."

"That cannot continue," The North Korean diplomat said. "How long till you're toppling governments in the best interest of mankind? Or whatever else, interfering in wars..."

"Why, you worried about something else?" Pluto asked.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"It's a valid concern," Sailor Pluto said. "But that's also why, we as scouts restrain ourselves and do only what we need to. The attack on your country was made for special reasons."

"Oh...that's your excuse."

"Maybe if you thought about better prison camps, then you wouldn't have to worry about us breaking people out of them," Pluto said. "But if I have to, I will vow that the scouts will not involve themselves in your domestic matters again, without a justifiable cause and UN approval."

"Hmm..that sounds reasonable," the Chairman said.

"We demand reparations," the North Korean diplomat said.

The crowd all sighed.

"Look..can we handle that specific issue later?" Chambers asked. "Look what I'm saying is that we all have to learn to work with the scouts, not against them."

"I agree," Sailor Pluto said. "We are willing to cooperate with everyone. We are not the enemy."

"Ehh..I don't know about this," the North Korean said.

"I'm still suspicious too," France said.

"Looks like we're going to need to debate this some more," the Japanese diplomat said.

"Seems that way," Sailor Pluto said.

"All right look then let's discuss this, but let's not take any action until we've heard all the facts. Let's not let our emotions get the better of us," Chambers said.

"We'll probably be arguing over this for several more months," the Japanese diplomat whispered.

"Well that's relief," Sailor Pluto said.

"For you maybe," The Japanese ambassador said and sighed


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter 262

In Mina's house Mina stood facing her two potential boyfriends.

"Now we got a little side tracked," Mina said. "But we still have to find out just which one of you is the better man for me."

Yaten and Mike glared at each other.

"So I've set up a schedule for how we're going to see who's the best man."

"This is so absurd," Yaten said.

"Giving up?" Mike asked.

"Hardly," Yaten said. "Mina I don't understand why we have to do this."

"Because Yaten, it's how you play the game of love."

"Love is not a game," Yaten said.

"It is when I'm involved" Mina said. "That's a point off for you."

Yaten sighed. Mike grinned.

"So..we'll begin with the poetry writing competition. You have until Saturday to write me a great love poem," Mina said.

"I don't like to write when it's a competition," Yaten said.

"And I don't like to write when I have no idea what I'm doing," Mike said.

Mina glared at them.

"You two just aren't getting it are you?" She said.

"Perhaps for some very good reasons," Yaten said.

"Where's the love Yaten?" Mina asked. "Huh?"

Yaten sighed. Why am I doing this? He thought.

"So may the best man win," Mina said. "I deduct points for complaining."

The two sighed.

Elsewhere…

"I say we settle this now," Seiya said.

"What now?" Steve asked.

"You know what. You want Lita, I want Lita. We have a fight right here. The winner gets her. The loser gives her up forever."

"Seiya, that's not the way to get a girl."

"I'll fight you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because how am I supposed to keep a relationship going with you breathing down our backs?" Seiya said.

"I'm keeping my distance, but she is a friend, one I value very much," Steve said.

"And I value her too, and you're not being fair like this, just sort of hovering waiting for me to blow it."

"I made myself clear to you, because that was the right thing to do."

"I'm not so sure of that," Seiya said.

"I've done my best."

"Just what makes you think you're better for her? You already dated her once. You know those things don't work."

"Seiya, I know I have my reasons and she's not right for you."

"What?"

"I didn't want to say it, but now I have. Seiya, I'm sure you're a nice guy, I've seen it, but you're not right for her. You don't understand her perfectly."

"I think I do," Seiya said. "We share a lot in common."

"Yes you do," Steve said. "I do, Ken does, everyone guy Lita's friends with shares a lot in common with her."

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Seiya asked.

"I'm saying there's more to it then that."

"And just what makes you think you've got it?"

"I know it."

"You've got no idea what you're talking about," Seiya said. "Just stay out of this."

"I've been trying to," Steve said.

"And a good job you've done," Seiya said and stormed off.

He'll figure it out eventually. Steve said.

Just what is he talking about? Seiya thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Darien's apartment.

"You know what the worst thing is?" Serena said.

"What?"

"I start school again soon."

"Sorry to hear it," Darien said.

"Yeah, well. life goes on," Serena said. "Even the stupid parts of it."

"I suggest you try and make the best of it."

"It such a thing were possible."

"You'll get through it. Think about it, one more year and then you're out."

"And then what? College? More work? When will they stop asking me to do stuff?"

"Work is a part of life."

"Yeah, well they should give me a break, without me there wouldn't be any world."

"You should try explaining that to them sometime."

"I really should. They owe me a lot."

"Just don't let it go to your head," Darien said.

"What that I'm the world's greatest hero and that everyone owes me their life?"

"Yeah, something like that," Darien said.

Serena grinned.

"The city looks nice from here. I always say that, but I think I can appreciate it when I'm not there."

"It's nice to get away."

"Let's keep going."

"What?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, let's road trip."

"Serena, that's not a wise thing."

"Oh come on, let's just go somewhere else for a day or something."

"Yes, but.." Darien said.

"Just one day away from everything? Please?"

"All right. But where should we go?"

"I don't know..let's go find out..after dinner."

"After dinner right," Darien said with a grin.

"I have to eat before my brain works."

"Yes, that's a scientific fact there," Darien said.

"Oh don't tease me, I'm your beautiful girlfriend brought to you by the forces of destiny, you should have great respect for my destinious virtues."

Darien began to laugh.

"I'm serious!"

"I know," Darien said. "Really I do. It's just you're so wonderful."

"Oh…I guess that's an appropriate response, now let's get going, every second that passes I get hungry and hungrier."

"All right let's go, but you know Serena, sometimes I wonder if everything you do is motivated entirely by a need to eat."

"Darien, it is a basic instinct to want to eat and indeed our human nature has evolved from a much simpler latin named creature who's few pursuits included just that, so really we're just more complex versions of the same entities, and so even the most trivial actions may be actually indirectly oriented towards food collection," Serena said with a smile.

"You've been ready for that question haven't you?" Darien asked.

"I knew you had to ask someday," Serena said. "Amy told me what books to read, but I read it myself, no summaries needed for me!"

"I'm proud of you there," Darien said.

At a fancy restaurant…

"This was such a surprise, how did you get reservations on such short notice?" Raye asked.

"I actually figured that with the war and all there'd be some cancellations," Rick said. "Besides, I know the owner."

"Hmm...you're right about cancellations, there's hardly anyone here," Raye said.

"I figured as much, this type of crowd is usually afraid to go out after battles, besides I staged a mock battle out front this afternoon," Rick said.

"You did?" Raye asked.

"Sure, me and Steve chased Mike down the street. He was all cloaked and stuff, but it did the job," Rick said.

"Now Rick I appreciate it, but that was a little down and dirty."

"Yeah, well, most of the people will be here tomorrow, or the next night anyway," Rick said.

"It is a nice place. How are you paying for it?"

"Uh..well...I have my ways," Rick said.

Raye grinned.

"You didn't do anything illegal did you?"

"Nothing they can prove," Rick said.

Raye smiled.

"I'm just glad we don't have any fighting to do for while," she said.

"What makes you think the evil chromosome or some other nutcase won't show up tomorrow looking for a piece of the action?" Rick asked.

"Maybe they will, but I can at least hope they won't."

"Guess so."

"You did well in the fight, I have to admit that when I first saw you fighting I thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off, but now...here we are."

"You really didn't think I could do it? Gee...I had no idea you though so little of me."

"That was a while ago though," Raye said. "You've proven yourself to be a man with no equal. Except maybe Darien, but that's just because he's taller."

"Thanks for the comparison," Rick muttered. Raye smiled.

Elsewhere Mike was scribbling on a pad of paper. Steve sat next to him with a blank expression on his face.

"Hmm..love is like a summer's day..." Mike said.

"No that's been done," Steve said.

"I know that," Mike said.

"How about, Love is lovely."

Steve laughed.

"You're no help," Mike muttered.

"Now you're in my world!" Steve said and began to cackle.

"I suppose you think this is poetic justice or something," Mike said.

"Yep, pretty much," Steve said.

"You're only digging yourself in deeper," Mike said. "You know how I am."

"These few moments I have seeing you as the one being annoyed are worth whatever the cost."

Mike's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to regret saying that."

Later at the Crown restaurant.

"All right guys, tell me if you think this is good," Mike said. The restaurant table consisting of Rick, Steve, and Mike looked at him expecting the worst.

"My mind is a flutter, like an ant eats some butter, when I think of you, and all the things that you do. Why you ask, as I bask, in the glow of your aura. Yes, my dear it is quite clear that my love is like a dove flying from tree to tree...not constrained but very free."

He stopped.

"What do you think?" Mike asked.

The three looked at him and then sank into laughter.

"Ah..I get it," Mike said. "It needs work. All good writing needs work."

"All bad writing too," Steve said.

They started laughing.

"No, I think you've got a good start in that you're using words," Rick said. "However, it's the words you're using that aren't working."

"As well as the lack of any particular meaning," Greg said.

Mike sighed.

"I'm trying at least," he said. "But something tells me that Yaten's going to win this event."

"On what day is the bobsled?" Steve asked.

Mike glared at him.

"Mike, what exactly does this competition for Mina involve anyway?" Rick asked.

"Here, she made a brochure," Mike said and handed it to Rick.

On the front was a crude drawing of Mina holding a torch and Mike and Yaten reaching up to grab it.

"Not a bad drawing really," Steve said. "Though the lines are a little rough."

"I think it speaks to the real issue involved in romance, two guys reaching for a torch.." Rick said.

The guardians laughed again.

"I don't know what she's thinking," Mike said. "For the first time in my life I believe someone has gone beyond me in the realm of ludicrousisty."

"I think you just passed them by again," Rick said.

"Look at this," Steve said. "Opening ceremonies? What were those?"

"Don't ask," Mike said.

"All right, let's see the poetry competition, followed by the spontaneity competition," Steve read.

"How is it going to be spontaneous if she knows it coming?" Greg asked.

"That's been something I've been mulling over for a good while now," Mike said.

"Ah..day seven, the romantic interlude..." Rick said.

"Competitors will be presented with romantic phenomena and be judged on their ability to react to it," Steve said.

"She's really put too much thought into this," Rick said.

"I was about to say that," Greg said. "I mean...I thought I understood at least what abnormality was, but Mina's redefining it."

The three others glanced at him.

"What was that you just said?" Mike asked.

"Never mind," Greg said.

"Ah..day eleven, the swimsuit competition," Steve said.

"Described as the most popular event of the tournament..oh is that what she's calling it?" Rick said.

"Day fourteen, kiss marathon," Steve said.

"What are they going to do kiss for 26 miles?" Rick muttered.

"I could you know," Mike said.

"No you couldn't," the group muttered.

"Wanna see me!" Mike said.

"No!" the others shouted.

Mike growled.

"Are you mad at me Yaten?" Mina asked.

"Sort of," Yaten said. "I just don't like the way you're doing things."

"Yaten, why can't you let out the real you?"

"What?"

"This is what it's about really," Mina said. "Come on, I want to see you, not the shell you've put up."

"But what."

"Look Yaten, this is what it's all about. How can I date a guy who won't let me know what's inside. Mike is so open with me, but you keep it inside."

"Yeah, that's the way I am," Yaten said.

"Change, please. That's all I want."

"Then you'll give up this foolish competition?"

"That wouldn't be fair to Mike, I have to find someway to decide between you, but I want to see what you're really like. Come on..."

"Hmm..I'll think about it."

"Okay.." Mina said.

Several hours later, Mina emerged out of her closet.

"Now...compliment!" she said.

"Your dress is like a lightening rod," Mike said. "I just want to get drawn to you."

Yaten sighed.

"I have always appreciated the way your ribbon defines your hair," Yaten said.

"Your shoes give you the perfect stature," Mike said,

Yaten glared at him.

"Your outfit is perfectly proportioned," Yaten said.

"To what?" Mina asked.

"Nature," Yaten said. "And all that is right about it."

"Oh..okay," Mina said.

"Ah..but he's forgetting that sometimes nature can be dangerous, but yet awe inspiring at the same time, something that I find attractive in your spirit," Mike said.

"Good turn around," Mina said.

"Indeed," Yaten said. "But we all hope that nature can be contained at least from causing damage to others, your choice of dress and style achieves that."

"Are you suggesting that I'm some sort of hurricane?" Mina asked.

"Yes, but all humans are, yet you manage to bring the gale force winds to level of a slight breeze, that is pleasant to the touch," Yaten said.

"I think he's still calling you a hurricane," Mike said. "But very well for I have never seen such a storm of passion, and I always regret passing through that storms eye, for it is depriving me of what I desire."

"Ah..I like that," Mina said.

"We are spending too much time on this analogy," Yaten said.

"I like the analogy," Mina said. "I am Hurricane Mina, the tides of romance rise when I approach, swamping the cities of those deprived of happiness!"

She leapt onto the bed.

"That's right, you are a force of nature powered by the strongest power of all, that of passion which is what makes you such a beautiful elemental of love ," Mike said.

"You're a natural disaster of romance," Yaten said.

The other two stopped and starred at him.

"I give up," he said and walked out.

"Hmm...too bad," Mina said. "You win."

Mike grinned.

"I just know you better that's all," he said.

"Yeah," Mina said. "Yaten just isn't very fun isn't he, but then again we're almost there."

"Ah..yes...are you sure this is worth the effort? I mean, the real Yaten could just be trouble," Mike said.

"No, I can see it within him Mike, he'd be like you without the insanity," Mina said.

"But Mina, without the insanity, there isn't any me."

"Guess you've got me there," Mina said.

"But if that's true, why am I helping you get the real him back? Then you'll just date him."

"No I won't," Mina said. "Because by then he'll have realized that he deserves a better girl then me."

"Oh.." Mike said. "I'm glad this is all so well thought out."

"Don't worry Mike, it's all for a good cause," Mina said. "And you still have to prove your worth."

"Haven't I though?"

"More or less, but I need to see even more of that Mike charm."

"I usually only dispense it in two gallon containers," Mike said.

Mina laughed


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter 263

Morning at the Deveraux household.

"Now listen you two," Mina said. "I'm pleased with your progress, and you're all tied up in the event scores."

"Yea..." Yaten muttered.

"I'll deduct points for attitude," Mina said.

"So you keep telling me," Yaten said.

"Hey, if you don't want to be here, there are plenty of other girls," Mina said.

"All right, all right, so what now?" Yaten asked.

"Now it's time for the scavenger hunt," Mina said.

"All right!" Mike said.

Yaten sighed.

"The object, find stuff I'd like all over the city and then come back tomorrow and tell me the meaning of them," Mina said.

"I'm off!" Mike said and dashed out the door.

"Yeah, me too," Yaten said and walked out.

Come on Yaten, stop resisting. Mina thought with concern.

Later…

"Ah hah! Perfect," Mike said and pulled several blades of grass out of the ground.

"Just what are you doing?" Yaten muttered.

"Yaten, what'd you do? Follow me?"

"Yes, I was curious as to just what you were going to do."

"Cheater."

"Not really, I can only guess your approach will be radically different to mine," Yaten said.

"Probably," Mike said.

"So what are you going to do with those?"

"The blades of grass..ah...now that is a trade secret," Mike said and laughed.

"You are a bigger fool then I ever possibly imagined," Yaten said.

"It's all about expanding horizons," Mike said. "That's me for ya!"

Yaten sighed.

"Ah..excellent.." Mike said and headed down a path.

"Are you just going to give her stuff you've swiped from a park?" Yaten asked.

"Maybe," Mike said.

Yaten sighed.

"Oh..wait a second.." Mike said moved off into a clump of trees.

Yaten followed morbidly curious.

"Melvin what are you doing?" Mike asked.

Melvin was lying on the ground, eyes closed, not making a move.

"Oh..playing dead I see," Mike said and kicked him. Melvin shot up.

"Hey..don't do that?" he squeaked.

"I had to make sure you were a corpse or we couldn't name a street after you," Mike said.

"I'll have you know I was in deep thought."

"You're scaring the birds," Mike said.

"Ehh...well that's what happens when you're in love."

"So it is, now what's your problem?"

"Molly's just mad at me for me for some reason," Melvin said.

"Any idea what that might be?" Mike asked.

"Nope, not really," Melvin said.

"I don't know who is the bigger fool here," Yaten said walking up. "If you don't know why's she mad you should talk to her."

"I tried," Melvin said.

"Well you try again," Yaten said. "That's the way the game works."

"The Yateninator is right, you gotta get trying" Mike said.

"Never refer to me like that again," Yaten snapped.

"Oh..now that's only going to encourage me, Yatenitentary," Mike said.

Yaten sighed.

"No really Melvin, the best way despite appearances and the fear that builds inside of you is to go talk to her, and not to give up," Mike said.

"But if she's sick of me?" Melvin asked.

"Then, she's open to Yaten's advances once Mina gets through dumping him," Mike said.

"I am not a man of violence, but I am this close!" Yaten shouted.

"Any time Yatenoscopy," Mike muttered.

"Then I've got to find her then!" Melvin said and hurried away. A splash followed several seconds later.

"I'd better follow him," Mike said. Yaten growled and stormed off.

Elsewhere.

"Today I thought I'd take you somewhere special," Seiya said.

"Oh really," Lita said. "That'll be a change of pace."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, now where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Seiya said.

"I do like surprises."

"Come on," Seiya said.

"Have I been there before?"

"No hints," Seiya flagging down a car.

"We're taking a taxi?" Lita asked.

"It's better than walking," Seiya said.

"Just how far are we going?"

"You'll see," Seiya said. Maybe if we get out of the city I can stop concentrating on that fool Steve.

At Darien's apartment…

"Stinking equations," Darien said. "You know I think you're onto something with your complete antipathy to work."

"I don't know what antipathy is," Serena said. "But I'm betting it isn't good."

"Yes, well...there must be an easier way to calculate this."

"I thought they had computers that could do all of this?"

"The computers only work if they know what is actually going on."

"Oh and your computer doesn't?"

"Nope, we're dealing with some pretty new ideas here," Darien said.

"Hmm..I hope they pay you well for this."

"Actually, they've kinda soured on the idea of paying me until I've proven myself again," Darien said.

"Oh..well that won't be like that forever right?"

"Depends," Darien said.

"On what?"

"Whether I can figure out just what this all means," he said holding up a sheet of equations to her.

"Ooo..scary," She said. "Is the middle equation right though?"

"WHAT?"

"Is that the right symbol?" Serena asked. "I thought I heard or read, no wouldn't have been read, something about that.."

"Hmm...you know...you're right," Darien said he said in amazement. "No wonder.."

"Yeah, and 28 times 37 isn't 1034, it's 1036,"Serena said.

Darien collapsed.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Wha...I'm fine," Darien said and stood up again. "How did you know the 28 times 37 was different?"

"I'm a math prodigy remember, and for some reason the 28 times anything multiplication tables are stuck in my head. Don't ask me why...I try not to let it get to me."

"You know Serena, you could really be of help to me," Darien said.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not getting drawn into this," Serena said. "You should be careful of your own mistakes."

"You should talk."

"I don't make mistakes, I just don't know what I'm talking about in the first place, besides, you actually expect me to be any help for more than five minutes?" Serena said.

"Guess you're right," Darien realized.

"But it's all right because I save the world," Serena said.

"That can only be your excuse so many times," Darien said.

"You're right, but then again, I saved the world!" Serena said.

"I helped," he said. "You don't see me ducking work."

"You're just not being smart that's all," Serena said with a smile.

Darien sighed.

Several miles out from Tokyo in a forest.

"And here we are," Seiya said climbing out of the taxi.

"Ah.." Lita said. "Nowhere in particular, always a joy."

"Of course," Seiya said. "Only the cab driver knows where we are, and he'll be back later."

"Ah.." Lita said. "Right.."

The truth was they could always use their scouts powers and leap back the several miles if they had to.

"But why bring me here?" Lita asked.

"I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed," Seiya said. "I mean, it can be hard sometimes to keep time to ourselves, especially in a large city, with so many friends, enemies, allies, and the like."

"Guess you're right," Lita said.

"You ever been out in the woods alone before?"

"No, I've heard the bears are fierce," She said with a smile.

"There are no bears here," Seiya said.

"You might be surprised."

"Look, then we'll deal with it," Seiya said.

"So now that we're alone, what do you plan on doing?"

"I thought we could just talk about things."

"All right," Lita said and sat down on a rock.

"Yeah, that's the way to do it," Seiya said and sat down on another rock.

"So..now what?"

"I was hoping you could start it."

"Oh.uh..well.."

"Yeah.."

"This rock isn't very comfortable, let me try another one."

"Good idea," Seiya said.

"Oh..yes..this is better," Lita said. "Okay..now where were we?"

Seiya sighed. This should be working better. He thought.

"I don't know about that tree," Lita said. "It looks like it's ready to fall over.

"I think it's well rooted," Seiya said.

"So it is."

"Here let me check," Seiya said.

"What?"

Seiya walked over and pushed against it angrily. To his surprise the tree tipped and crashed to the ground.

"You broke it," Lita said in surprise.

Seiya growled and kicked the tree.

"What are you so upset about?" Lita asked.

"What do you think? We're out here, away from civilization somewhat, the perfect place to be romantic and all, and instead we're pushing over trees."

"Well you pushed over the tree. Is this normally what you do with girls you're dating."

"I've never dated a girl before!"

"What?"

"Wouldn't you have thought your three lights fan club would have noticed?"

"Oh.uh..I guess..."

"That's right, super romantic Seiya,, and now look at what's happening."

"Well.uh.." Lita said. "It happens," she said.

"But it shouldn't' happen to me," Seiya said. "Or you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, what did you think I was going to dump you just for this?"

"Yeah..." Seiya said.

"You've got a lot to learn," Lita said and began to laugh.

Later at the Three lights' apartment.

"What are you so glum about?" Taiki asked.

"It was so perfect, and yet nothing..." Seiya said. "In the end all she said was..'well this was funny at least'...I hate that, it seems the minute we ran into these other scouts the world just twisted and turned into absurdity."

"Not for me," Taiki said. "I'm doing fine."

"Yeah, well you're lucky then, but I'm sure Yaten would agree that things are getting out of hand," Seiya said.

"I'm not entirely sure," Yaten said. "I had a strange dream last night, it seemed to explain a lot."

"Oh...well..the heck with both of you! The fact is that I thought taking a girl out into the middle of nowhere would be very romantic. I mean I had pulled off the romance thing before," Seiya said.

"Maybe you should have stuck with what works," Taiki said.

"But then I'm not being spontaneous, the girls don't like that," Seiya said. "They want surprises."

"Maybe you should have waited until you had a better idea of what might work," Yaten said.

"I thought I knew what I was doing, Lita is pretty rugged, and I just thought being away from everyone else would help," Seiya said.

"Guess you thought wrong then," Taiki said.

"Yeah, what do you expect us do, go on your next date for you?" Yaten asked.

"No...but obviously your doing something right that I'm not," Seiya said.

"Seiya, I thought things had been going well," Taiki said.

"In fact, it wasn't until Steve said he wanted to date Lita that things began to crack," Yaten said.

"That's not true," Seiya said.

"Isn't it though?" Yaten asked.

"So what..you began to self destruct too once Mina let Mike in on the action," Seiya said.

"No I didn't," Yaten said. "Besides, I would have an excuse. She was blatantly giving up on me and putting us up for comparison, you had nothing to worry about."

"I had some guy breathing down my back," Seiya said.

"Only means something if you fear that he's better than you which from all appearances is not the least bit true," Taiki said.

"Then why would he be so blatant about it?" Seiya asked. "It's like he knows he has some secret weapon."

"You're deluding yourself," Taiki said.

"No, he knew this would happen, he's got me worried, he knew I would crack," Seiya said.

"Oh that's perfectly logical," Taiki muttered.

"Yes, he knows you so well," Yaten said snidely.

"Look Seiya," Taiki said. "Are you in love with Lita?"

"I have no idea," Seiya said.

"Oh…that's where we run into difficulty," Taiki said.

"Not unexpectedly," Yaten said.

"O course we do," Seiya said. "Do I like Lita, yeah, we get along great, but I'm not sure it's love, I mean especially considering all this."

He stood up.

"You know what the real problem is?"

"No..what?" Yaten and Taiki asked in unison.

"It's this whole environment. Nothing makes sense. Nothing is done as we'd expect it too. Heck we're not even from the same planet," Seiya said.

"Seiya, our planets are not that different," Yaten said.

"Yeah, but still everything revolving around these girls is just different, abnormal if you will," Seiya said.

"Perhaps," Taiki said.

"See that's it, it's just the whole environment," Seiya said. "It's not my fault at all."

"What's not your fault?" Taiki asked.

"Not having a clue what's going on," Seiya said.

"With what?" Yaten asked.

"No..no..I've reached an epiphany here," Seiya said. "I've got to run with it!"

He ran out the door.

"I didn't really get what he was saying," Taiki said.

"I don't know maybe..nope I didn't get it either," Yaten said.

"Should we follow him, just in case?" Taiki asked.

"Just in case what?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know," Taiki said.

"Good point, let's go," Yaten said.

The two hurried out.

"By the way, isn't today another phase of the endless contest to win Mina's heart?" Taiki asked snidely.

"Well partly, it's the individual date trials as she calls them," Yaten said. "Today is Mike's turn, Tomorrow I have take her on a date."

"Ah..with points given for artistic merit and such."

"Essentially," Yaten said. "Her scoring method is complex and utterly random."

"Oo...tough scale then," Taiki said.

Tokyo University.

"Ah..so they moved your office again," Serena said. "How come it keeps getting smaller?"

"Serena, there are reasons, but I don't want to get into them," Darien said.

"So how is the work coming?"

"Uh..fine..fine.."

The door opened and Furi Sagara walked in.

"This is a familiar scene," Sagara said. "Darien, Professor Yoshinori is looking for you."

"Oh..all right," Darien said and stood up.

"You should wait here Serena," Darien said and headed out.

"Ah..so what brings you up to this institute of higher learning?" Sagara asked Serena.

"I'm just hanging around," Serena said. "Keeping Darien company."

"Oh..it must be wonderful for him," Sagara said. "To have someone willing to do that."

"It's nothing, I just show up."

"Yes, well you have it easy, I guess," Sagara said. "Most people don't have it like that."

"I guess," Serena said.

"Yeah...well.." Sagara said and headed for the door.

"Wait a second," Serena said.

"What?"

"No..sorry.."

"You were going to say something?"

"I was just wondering..if something was wrong, but you probably don't want me getting involved," Serena said.

"You wouldn't understand," Sagara said and headed out.

"Wait up!" Serena said hurrying out of the office. "Now a lot of people think that, but I've had a lot of success, that's what I do really. Business has been slow lately, but hey, give it a shot."

"I don't think so," Sagara said.

"Oh come on, you'd tell Darien wouldn't you?"

"Darien's too busy for my problems," Sagara said.

"But I'm not and I'm Darien's fiancée, you can trust me."

"Why would you help the girl who tried to steal Darien away from you?"

"Because I'm a saint," Serena said with a smile.

Sagara sighed.

"All right, let's give it a shot," she said.

Serena grinned.

Meanwhile…

"Lita, that idiot boyfriend of yours is here to see you!" her father shouted up the stairs.

"Dad! Don't call him that!" Lita shouted.

"I call em like I see em!" Chief Kino shouted back. Lita sighed and came down the stairs.

Seiya was standing there.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure," Lita said. "What's this about?"

"Just think we should talk that's all," he said.

"All right," Lita said.

The two were soon walking down the sidewalk.

"Lita, I don't think I'm right for you," Seiya said.

"WHAT?" Lita shouted.

"Eh..keep it down you meddling kids," shouted one of the neighbors back at them.

"No..look Lita..it's just not the way it should be. We get along, we've had some romantic evenings, but you need someone different, I don't know who..but it's not me."

"Now that's not true," Lita said. "Seiya, you're a great boyfriend."

"But do you love me?"

"What?"

"Well do you?"

"I don't know."

"And I don't know either, Lita, look it's just not the way I want it to be."

"Oh.."

"I'm just not the person who fits in with the romantic vibe.."

"What is that?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this mess," Seiya said. "I think you'd be happier with someone else, at least romantically."

"I just don't understand," Lita said.

"It's not you, it's me, completely me," Seiya said.

"Seiya, I think it's different than that, I'm not giving you something either, is that it?"

"No, I just can't keep up with your needs, I can't provide for them," Seiya said. "I'm just not built for it."

"Seiya, now let's not jump to conclusions here, I think we need to talk this out," Lita said.

"Lita, I don't think that'll work," Seiya said.

"Oh, come on, give it a chance," Lita said.

Seiya sighed.

"No...let it go," he said.

"But.."

"I know I'm making the right decision."

"You're being a fool!" Lita shouted.

"No, Lita, you'll thank for me this later."

"You might hope so, I'm ready to beat you up right now, knock some sense in you, what's so wrong here?"

"It just is," Seiya said. "I know what I'm talking about!"

"No you don't," Lita said.

"I'm sorry," Seiya said. "I didn't want it to end this way."

He turned away. Lita grabbed him.

"Don't.." he said and pushed her away. He then ran down the street. She said nothing and stared.

"I did not expect that," Taiki said watching from nearby.

"Me neither," Yaten said.

"Then again he always has been an idiot," Taiki said.

"That's quite a condemnation" Yaten said.

"Were you just here a minute ago?" Taiki said.

Yaten just glanced at him.

Back at Tokyo University.

"Here's the deal," Sagara said. "I think I'm evil."

"Oh..." Serena said trying not to either look shocked or alternatively begin laughing.

"Sure it doesn't sound right," Sagara said. "But look, I just don't particularly like anyone."

"You like Darien," Serena said.

"Yes, but he's special."

"So it's not necessarily true that you can't like everyone, maybe the people that work here are especially annoying."

"They are, but that's not it, it's everywhere. I go out and these guys hit on me, naturally..right.."

"Never mind that…get to the point," Serena said.

Sagara sighed.

"What I'm saying is I don't go near any of them, I hate them."

"Maybe you hang out in the wrong places."

"But I don't have any friends either, in fact I haven't had some for years."

"That doesn't mean you're evil, it means you're just insecure."

"Hardly," Sagara said. "If choosing between the two I'm evil."

"Then let's try to root out the evil then," Serena said as pleasantly as she could. Why me? She thought.

At the Cherry Hill Temple.

"He did what?" Raye asked.

"Dumped me," Lita said. "He tried to make it seem like it wasn't, but he initiated it."

"I'm sorry Lita, I didn't think he would do that?" Raye asked.

"Yeah...I don't know what his problem is," Lita said. "In fact I'm not sure he meant it."

"Not sure he meant it? Why?"

"Just the way he said things, the way he acted, he seemed to be distracted, unsure," Lita said.

"So maybe you need to talk to him."

"I don't know," Lita said. "I'm not sure what to do. I don't know what his problem is either."

"I'll find Taiki, he'll know," Raye said.

"Yeah," Lita said dejectedly.

"So you really loved him huh?" Raye asked.

"No, I never got to be sure," Lita said. "But I felt we had something. It might have been a spark."

"I know what you mean," Raye said. "He had reached the second level at least."

"Right," Lita said. "But now.."

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Thanks," Lita said. "But what if he really just meant it and I'm deluding myself."

"I don't know," Raye said. "Seiya doesn't seem like someone who would just dump you without some thought. He must be acting irrationally for some reason."

"Oh one thing, you know he's never dated anyone else?"

"He hasn't?" Raye asked. "You mean you were number one?"

"Yes," Lita said.

"No wonder, he must be really confused."

"Why?"

"Don't forget, Seiya knows that Steve was after you, maybe he freaked."

"But why?" Lita asked.

"Think about it," Raye said. "Maybe he just doesn't understand what's going on, maybe he's scared, maybe having someone else vying for the same prize got to him."

"But this is Seiya."

"Hey, Seiya has a soft side," Raye said.

"I know that, but he's also Seiya," Lita said.

"Let's go find Taiki," Raye said. "He might know what to say."

"But..I'm not sure I should," Lita said. "I mean, it might look..odd."

"Hmm...you're scared too huh?"

"No, no..not like that," Lita said. "I just..feel odd, I mean, I just got dumped."

"You're scared stiff, you just don't know of what," Raye said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lita, just cool it here for a while, I'll see what I can find out," Raye said.

"All right," Lita said.

Raye bounded down the steps of her temple.

"Tea?" Motoki asked Lita as he walked up beside her.

"Sure," Lita said dejectedly.

Tokyo University…

"I mean there are just some people that don't deserve my respect," Sagara said.

"There always are," Serena said.

"And the rest, I'm not sure about," Sagara said. "I mean I just don't like anyone, that's what I mean, Darien's so perfect, but everyone else is just.."

"So you're saying you're holding everyone up to Darien's perfect standards?"

"Yep."

"You can't do that, Darien is the greatest guy in the world, how could anyone be as good as he is?"

"Yeah I guess," Sagara said. "But there must be someone pretty close. There must be a lot of people pretty close."

"Maybe you just need to keep looking," Serena said.

"What's the use?"

"That's all I have," Serena said.

"What?"

"I said that's all I have," Serena said. "You've got problems."

"What?"

"I mean it, I can only encourage people by showing them how I keep going. I can protect their dreams, but I can't make you like other people, and if you want to wallow in dejection good for you, but that's it."

"You're giving up on me? You're not supposed to give up!"

"Sorry," Serena said and turned away.

"Wait..fine..we'll play it your way, just tell me what I should be doing."

"I'm not expert, but here are some general tips," Serena said turning back towards her.

"You baited me didn't you?" Sagara asked.

"I was surprised you'd fall for it," Serena said.

"You've got me now," Sagara said.

"Figured I would one way or another, I'm like a ramona."

"A what?"

"You know things on sharks?"

"Ramoras," Sagara muttered.

"You get the idea," Serena said. "Now here's what you have to do, to get out of your slump."

Darien walked up.

"Ah..what's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sagara said and hurried out.

"What was that?" Darien asked.

"Bathroom," Serena said and raced after Sagara.

"Can't get away that easily," she said.

"Oh..right.." Sagara said. "I wasn't trying to run, but if he found out I was having confidence problems well, I couldn't tease him and know it was having the desired effect."

"You really do need help," Serena said. "But in the meantime.."

Blocks away…

"Ah Taiki thank goodness," Raye said finding him in his apartment.

"What is it?" Taiki asked.

"It's about Seiya," Raye said.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering when someone would show up on some mission of that sort," Taiki said.

"Just what's going on?" Raye asked.

"Seiya's a fool that's what," Taiki said.

"Oh?"

"Can you spare a walk?" Taiki asked.

"No problem. Where are we going?" Raye asked.

"Amy's house, " Taiki said. "Anyway, you see Seiya has become disillusioned with the way of life the scouts all lead, you know fighting evil, but along the way losing one's mind gradually," Taiki said.

Raye smiled slightly.

"Yes, that's the price we pay I guess," Raye said. "Sure, we're still a little immature, some more than others, and we act a little bit strange from time to time, some of us more than others of course, but I thought Seiya understood that."

"He's suffering from a lack of confidence too, he wonders just why Steve would be so blatant to state his intentions. Now we all know that Steve was acting with a rare display of honor, but Seiya is paranoid and he thinks that Steve just wanted to set him up. Ironically and inadvertently Steve has done just that."

"It had to be accidental, Steve and Seiya may not get along, but Steve is not that cagey, and even if he was, how could he face Lita if he tried," Raye said.

"That's what I figured," Taiki said. "Anyway, Seiya's just given up, he has no idea what to do."

"So he didn't want to dump Lita?"

"He didn't dump her, he told her there were better people for her, I generally believe he thought that possible rather that he was releasing her for brighter pastures then dumping her because she was unworthy. He believes himself unworthy for her," Taiki said.

"So how do we get him to see reason?" Raye asked.

"Good question, with war in twelve days I find it hard to make such plans, and I am in no position to really conduct any operation. Romance is no specialty of mine."

"We'll throw something together. What we need is to convince Seiya that he's romantic. Lita knows he is, but I'm betting he wouldn't believe her."

"Yes," Taiki said. "He's reached quite a low, I've never seen it like this before. I mean I expected Yaten to crack first."

"How is Yaten handling things anyway?"

"He's borderline," Taiki said. "But that's not necessarily good."

"Yes, I know," Raye said. "Mina's really messing with his mind isn't she?"

"She tells me its to get to the real Yaten inside."

"That's what she says to all of us, but this is probably not the way to do it," Raye said.

"Yes, that was my assessment too," Taiki said. "Then again nothing else has worked."

"Maybe after this fight is resolved you can talk to Lita a little."

"Sure," Taiki said. "There's no use in her feelings being hurt. I'll do what I can."

In another section of town at Darien's apartment…

"So what was Furi so interested in?" Darien asked.

"She was having guy troubles, and such," Serena said lying slightly.

"Oh," Darien said. "Were you able to help?"

"Don't know yet, it could take months to sort this out."

"It's nice of you."

"Darien, you forget this is what I do, find wayward souls and pull them back from the brink of destruction."

"So that's what you call it?" Darien asked.

"I just thought it up, but it sounds good don't it?" Serena asked.

"Sort of," Darien said. "So what do you want to day today?"

"Eat."

"Aside from that, you always want to do that."

"Hmm..well surprise me."

"Serena, I have to surprise you most of the time."

"Oh," Serena said. "Well, uh, let's see, what else could we do, I don't know..uh..let's just walk around."

"All right," Darien said. "Sounds fair enough."

"Sure is," Serena said. "But first, the eating."

"Why don't you eat after you walked."

"Hmm...I can do both," Serena said. "In fact are you kidding, I can run while eating."

"You have?"

"Sure, plenty of times," Serena said. "You forget I've had to eat breakfast on the way to school many times."

"How silly of me to forget."

"Yep," Serena said. "Anyway, let's go, I have a taste for ribs."

"Ribs?" Darien said and sighed.

"Don't you like them?"

"That is once again not the issue."

"Ribs are power packed!" Serena said. "Now let's roll."

"Right, right," Darien said.


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter 264

Mina glanced across the restaurant table as she attempted to organize her thoughts.

"I feel like something's going on. My parents seem to be avoiding each other. I don't get it. It's been going on for weeks now. They've been married for ten years, why would they not want to see each other? It doesn't make any sense. Besides, if you're married that means you've found the one, er well if you're married and don't break up a year later that is…what could possibly be going on?"

She paused waiting for a reply. Amy sat silently across from her.

"You don't know either?" Mina asked.

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Amy said. "Perhaps there's something that happened that you don't know about?"

"It's possible," Mina said. "In fact….very possible. Too possible."  
"Too possible isn't really a phrase," Amy replied.

"It is now!" Mina said, slammed several yen notes on the table and hurried from the restaurant.

Amy had grown far too used to this behavior to let herself be startled by this behavior for more than a few seconds. It also didn't surprise her when Mike rolled over the back of the booth behind her table and flipped into the seat Mina had vacated.

"You're quiet stealthy," Amy said.

"I blend in well," Mike said. "I hope Mina isn't planning something crazy."

"How crazy could her hunt for the truth get?" Amy asked.

Mike imagined a heard of elephants charging down a Tokyo street with Mina sitting atop the lead animal.

"Mina has learned a lot from me," he said.

"Should I call the police now, or hope she doesn't destroy anything?" Amy asked.

Mike grinned.

"No, but come to think of it Amy…we should follow her."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because say she finds out something shocking, she'll need friends to talk to, and everyone else is kinda not available."

"That's true, but I don't think I can be much help," Amy said. "Lately I just can't even begin to understand what everyone's going through."  
"That's ok, I'll help with the understanding," Mike said. "Come on, it'll be an adventure."

"I hope for all our sakes, that it isn't," Amy said.

Mike smiled.

Not long afterward, Mina was careful not to be seen by her parents as she moved through the house. She was eager to get the web cameras set up and figured the less time she spent setting it up the less chance she had of it failing or her being discovered. It took some time but soon she had set them up at several points in the house and run secret wires back to her computer.

"And now we wait…" she said.

Mike and Amy were popping up in the bushes nearby around the same time.

"So what exactly do we do?" Amy asked.

"We wait and see what Mina does," Mike said.

"I thought we were going to do a bit more than stand in a bush."  
"Oh..we will…just not now," Mike said. "A thing I have learned from years and years of hiding in bushes, is it's always a good place to start any project."

Amy sighed unsure of why she had been drawn into this.

"What do you expect to happen?" Amy asked.

"My expectation is that Mina has laid a bunch of listening devices throughout her house somehow," Mike said. "However, it won't take her long to learn that her parents are not only falling out of love, but actually are considering divorce."

Amy's eyes widened.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I'd rather not say," Mike said.

"You know something so personal as that…." Amy said. "That's scary."  
"I learned it accidentally, actually. I swear."  
"How do you learn it accidentally?"  
"Amy, it's really embarrassing. Like I've been trying to cut down on the weirdness that's downright scaring people and yet I happened upon this…and…could ya just assume that based on what you know about me it's very possible I just stumbled onto this?" Mike said.

Amy looked him over then nodded.

"So you expect that Mina will learn what's going on?"

"Yes, I believe she will," Mike said.

"Today?"  
"Today."

"Wait a minute…I know how you know…" Amy said. "Your father's one of their lawyers."

"You're very smart," Mike said. "Yes."  
"Well at least that makes sense."  
"I overheard him…Mina's father met with him earlier today to discuss what would happen if they filed for divorce."  
"Oh…isn't this really none of our business?" Amy asked.

"That is, however…Mina isn't," Mike said.

"That's true… but…"

It was at this point that Mina ran from her house doing a terrible job hiding the tears that streamed down from her face.

Nearby…

"What kind of house do you think we should have Darien?" Serena asked.

"I really hadn't thought that kind of thing through, I'll leave it up to you," Darien said.

"You will, that's nice of you," Serena said. "Now I'm thinking we should have skylights, gotta have them."

"I'm not opposed to skylights," Darien said.

"Plus at night the moonlight can shine in," Serena said. "Makes sense don't it?"

"Yes."

"We should have five garages."

"What?"

"Sure," Serena said.

"Why?"

"So when my friends come by they can park in a special garage. They'll be Amy's garage we'll paint that blue. Then they'll be Raye's garage, will make sure the door doesn't work right on that one. Lita's garage will be right next to the kitchen so she'll be tempted to make us something every time she stops by. And Mina's garage will have to be large enough for a limo."

"Why do you think that Mina will have a limo?" Darien asked forgetting the other issues.

"Because she's Mina," Serena said. "She'll get one somehow."

"Serena, five garages are just not practical, especially on my salary."

"Aren't you going to be a rich scientist?"

"There's no such thing as a rich scientist," Darien said.

"I've been greatly misinformed," Serena said. "Why can't you just be a rich playboy then?"

"There are several reasons…" Darien began.

Mina stared at the empty seat across from her as the subway car made its way along its normal route. She wiped away another tear. She hadn't been crying as much anymore, as the shock set in but still a few strays made it out of her eyes. She looked down at the floor.

"You run really quickly sometimes," came a familiar voice. She looked up to see Mike and Amy sitting across from her.

"We only had to search 8 other cars," Amy said with a slight smile.

Mina looked at them both and then lurched forward collapsing onto them, the sobbing began again.

Soon, Mina was sitting in the living room of Amy's shared house. Amy and Mike sat across from her as they had on the subway ride home. Serena sat beside her.

"You shouldn't have interrupted your romantic dinner," Mina said.

"There will be plenty of romantic dinners," Serena said "It's Darien…he's got to make up like a bunch of his past mistakes some how…" she smiled. Mina tried to smile but just sighed.

"Thank you," She said. "I should head back home though. My parents are probably worried, even if I did call them and everything."

"Darien can take you in the car. We can go together," Serena said.

Mina nodded weakly.

Lita and Raye were running up the sidewalk as they headed out the front door.

"Sorry…" Raye said. "There was this thing…"  
"We'll explain later," Lita said.

Mina just nodded and accepted hugs from each of them as they made their way to Darien's car.

She had spent the night lying awake, she knew her friends would be there when she needed them, but also that she was stuck alone for now, while the family business was done.

She stared at the ceiling. Artemis was nearby but he said very little, giving her the space she needed. She was glad he was there and asked him to stay, but knew she could not really confide in the cat at the moment. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that….but not at the moment.

Morning came mercifully and she headed downstairs to see how her parents were doing. They hadn't slept that night either. They seemed cautious, unsure of what to do next. Mina was also not exactly sure what was meant to happen. They had signed a quite complex prenuptial agreement, which stated that if they divorced before Mina was 18, that it would not be some sort of weird 50/50 split. The house was in her father's name and it would stay that way. However, he had already decided to find a smaller place and let his wife have the original home. The one small bit of good news in all this was Mina's busy schedule outside the house did not make the idea of having to visit her parents separately that bad, there were plenty of other things to break her heart, but that wasn't going to be an issue. That was going to take some time though, in the meantime the two parents would share the house and put their affairs in order.

Mina hadn't asked how they had reached this decision the day before. She wondered if there were affairs..or other circumstances…she wondered how a strong couple like her parents could split like this…and so suddenly….yes she had had warning signs, but nothing this dramatic. She really wanted to read their minds, to understand everything…but that was impossible.

By midday the situation had become intolerable and she had excused herself heading out into the city to either lose herself in thought or seek the answers she could not find at home. Artemis followed but kept his words to a minimum then too. He was worried about her, but didn't know exactly what else to do then hang with her, and see what happened next.

"Ya know what I've been thinking about," Mina finally said.

"Hmm?" Artemis asked.

"The first time I fought the Rogue Scouts in London," Mina said.

"Oh yes, I think I remember that. Though we didn't know much about them," Artemis said.

"We knew nothing about them," Mina said. "And we learned very little afterward. Then of course they swore us to secrecy in exchange….for.."

"Yes," Artemis said. "I didn't like keeping secrets from the others, but we did make a deal, and it wasn't like we had much choice then either. What made you think of it?"

"I'm not sure," Mina said. "It just came to mind, I guess I didn't think about it that much during the actual fighting. Just that a promise was a promise….if things had gotten worse maybe I would have broken it…but.."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Artemis said.

"I think I know how to help myself a bit with all this," Mina said. Artemis just followed as she lead the way.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter 265

Detective Tsumura hurried into the precinct station and found his way to Ozaki's desk across from his.

"Ya know that case I was looking into on the side?" Tsumura asked.

"Sure," Ozaki said.

"I've got a problem."  
"What sort of problem?"  
"I've been targeted for assassination."  
"Are you joking?"

"When have I ever joked about this sort of thing?"  
"Fair enough. So now what? You can't take on the whole Martial Arts Authority."  
"I don't think I have to, just the fringe group that is willing to do anything to protect the group's secrecy. I didn't want to have to go on the offensive against them, but what choice do I have? One of the guys at HQ says they tracked a rumor that has some Authority members trying to have me eliminated."

Ozaki sighed.

"All right…this is going to be a real mess….either way…so let's go all out. No point in keeping it a secret from the bosses any longer," Ozaki said.

"You sure?" Tsumura asked.

"Hey…you nearly died once, not again, they can't just attack cops, no matter how just they think their cause is," Ozaki said.

At around the same time this conversation was occurring, Urawa Motoki was charging through a wooden traditional building. He scattered occupants left and right including several guards who protected the building from intruders. They were unprepared for such a brazen act of attach, and he swept by them before bursting into the secret inner sanctum of the Martial Arts authority elders. A group of them stood before him. He slid to a stop.

"I wish to speak with you," he said.

"Such a dramatic entrance was unnecessary," one of the elders said.

"It appears the situation regarding this group has been dramatically altered, the rules have been dispensed with," another elder said.

"You are trying to assassinate a police officer," Motoki said.

"We are doing no such thing," one of the elders said.

"You are not," Motoki said. "They are," he said waving at a few of the elders.

Before another word could be said, the elders split into two groups and began to fly at each other launching attacks. Motoki flipped backwards out of the way as a squad of guards burst through the door, he turned towards them and charged as the chaos erupted.

Raye had just sat down to begin a fire reading when her eyes snapped open in surprise. The vision came to her quickly and vividly of what was happening. She quickly leapt up and headed for the door as fast as possible.

The Martial Arts Authority compound had become filled with warriors, some on one side, some on the other, and many just confused and trying to find out what was occurring. As news spread throughout the city, more and more people headed to the scene. The elders continued to battle throughout the complex. Urawa Motoki was racing down a side corridor as several well trained guards followed closely. His original surprise attack had worked, but there was no way he could stand against so many enemies now, and he didn't even know whose side they were on. The extremist side might even be willing to try and kill him too. He didn't want to risk that. So he kept running.

Word had finally reached police headquarters, and Chief Kino had only gotten off the phone with Tsumura and Ozaki moments before that. Shinobu Ozaki's face betrayed a mix of fear and surprise that Kino had not seen from her before. She walked into his office quickly but stopped and paused well aware of the chaos that they were all about to have to deal with.

"The Martial Arts Authority..is apparently fighting within itself….and it's spreading…" She said.

"Guess my decision's been made for me, let's go," he said having had to mull over what to do about the highly sensitive political issue of the Martial Arts Authority for less than a minute before hearing of the conflict.

More and more fights had broken out in and around the Martial Arts Authority complex when Sailor Mars dropped to street. Urawa Motoki leapt from a second story window, and was followed by a squad of warriors. Mars didn't hesitate and flew into action launching her spiritual attacks. Some of the guards were frozen in place, others dodged and lunged at her instead.

. Motoki turned to Mars and nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he said. "It is embarrassing to be so outnumbered."  
Mars just glanced at him.

"What's going on in there?"

"I actually am confused about that myself," Motoki said.

Sirens started to fill the air.

"It would appear that years of careful secrecy and deal making to protect this groups' privacy has just been rendered worthless," Motoki said.

"Watch out…" Sailor Mars said and launched an attack. She swept aside a group of sword wielding goons just as they were ready to fling a group of knives in Motoki's direction.

"Something tells me that maybe this whole organization wasn't the greatest idea in the first place," Mars replied.

"Your logic is hard to argue with at this point in time," Motoki said.

Police cars skidded into place all over the street and cops were jumping out. Chief Kino emerged from one of the cars, a ceremonial sword was in his hand.

"That's new…" She said to herself.

He held the sword aloft as his cops got into position.

"Why did you even bring that thing?" Shinobu Ozaki asked.

"Symbolism…"

"Aren't' we going to use guns to bring in these sword swinging lunatics?" Ozaki asked.  
"Sure, but this is important for intimidation," Chief Kino said.

Ozaki sighed.

With that the a wave of cops began to draw their weapons and bark orders as the swordsmen hesitantly took up defensive stances.

Prime Minister Kanzaki was surprised when Sylia Coral walked into his office with a smile on her face.

"You forced me to resign too quickly," she said.

"Eh?" Kanzaki said.

"Your staff was about to hand this to you," she said holding out a piece of paper to him. He read it over quickly and his expression turned from surprise to shock.

"This is…."

"The beginning of a very bad day for you," Coral said with a grin and walked out.

The area around the former secret headquarters of the Martial Arts Council was strewn with unconscious people. Many were the Council members, some were police. Cop cars were everywhere and the TMPD was at the moment rounding up the conscious sword fighters and taking them off to jail for causing a disturbance.

"This is going to be a mess," Chief Kino was saying as he leaned against a cop car dejectedly.

"That's ok, you didn't like this job anyway," Deputy Chief Ozaki was saying.

Kino glanced at her.

"Well well well," Detective Ozaki was saying as he walked up with a grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this?" Kino asked.

"Immensely," the former Chief said. "Mainly because I've been in this position before."  
"It was never this bad," Tsumura said walking up. "Chief Kino, I'm afraid the aftermath of this will be quite extraordinary."  
"I am aware," Kino said. "At least 3 of the people in this melee were members of the Diet."

"Ya missed the other two then," Tsumura said.

Kino sighed.

Sailor Jupiter hadn't been called on a communicator, but when she heard so many sirens she suspected major trouble and not only that, but major trouble her father would no doubt be racing into, so she had made her way quickly to the site of the battle as well and helped subdue some of the swordsmen in the process. Her father was very busy directing things but managed to nod and smile briefly in her direction which was always a relief. Sailor Mars walked up to her a few moments later.

"You ok?" Jupiter asked.

"Ask me later, I might have an answer," her friend replied.

Police Headquarters had become quite busy in the past few minutes, the Governor of Tokyo had pulled up before Chief Kino had even returned to his office.

"Morning Governor Morimoto," Kino said.

"Just what happened?" Morimoto asked.

"Events beyond our control."

"You sure?"  
"Yes sir, apparently whatever secret plan the authority had to keep themselves secret just collapsed. We had to respond. It became public really quickly."  
Morimoto sighed.

The door swung open and Deputy Chief Ozaki hurried in.

"Sir, the Prime Minister just got here," she said.

"There's still time for us to escape out the back," Kino said.

Morimoto just glared at him.

Down the hall, Raye and Lita were sitting in a side office, Tsumura was borrowing a desk and typing up a report.

"This was inevitable," Tsumura said. "The highly developed system meant to keep the Martial Arts Authority a secret was breaking down for the past few decades, and with the events of the past few months…well I didn't expect it to happen this quickly…but.."

"Without the authority to control the feuding what will happen next?" Lita asked.

"One of two things, either they'll make peace anyway, or there's going to be a lot of fighting," Tsumura said.

"Will people die?" Raye asked.

"It's tough to say. When I approached you about looking into this together, it was my goal to find out how peace could be made without secrets and weird organizations…but things got out of control before we could even start really getting into it," Tsumura said.

"Yet they're probably going to blame you, or me for that matter," Raye said. "We drew attention to them."  
"No we didn't, others did, perhaps because of what we were doing, however it wasn't our fault," Tsumura said.

Raye sighed.

"Will this ever end?"

Lita gave her friend a soft hug.

"We can help," she said.

Raye grinned a bit.

"That's right I forgot, when it comes to destroying massively intricate dangerous organizations I know an expert," Raye whispered.

Lita smiled.

Mina had returned to her old gymnastics school hoping to find her old coach and her old memories of a sport she had given some of her free time to in the past. He was there as expected going through the motions of teaching several new students the various maneuvers and skills. She stood at the entrance to the gym just taking in everything until he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He turned and grinned

"Welcome Miss Deveraux, what brings you back to my humble school?" he said.

"I was well..if it's all right…hoping to work out a bit…" Mina said. "I know it's been a little while."  
"I have plenty of assistants to work with the others…go ahead…we've even got some spare leotards lying around…"

Mina nodded. Artemis watched from outside and then creeped away before someone started wondering what a cat was doing in a gym. Mina meanwhile had headed back into the locker room to change. Her coach grinned a bit as he waited.

"You were certainly right on this one," he said. Mike Leslie emerged from hiding behind a set of bleachers with a slight grin on his face as well.

Mina emerged from the locker room clad in an outfit similar to the one she wore when she nearly won the city championship. It was golden with a white pattern cutting across it.

"What, were ya just keeping this around in case I wandered back in?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Sorta," the Coach said. "Take it easy at first, you're not exactly 100 percent here, and your out of practice."  
"I get practice…just in different ways," Mina said.

"Uh huh…" her coach said skeptically completely unaware of Mina's secret life.

Mina just left the subject at that and began to get used to the gym again. Mike peered from behind the bleachers hopeful this might brighten her mood, at least for a little while.

Back at Police Headquarters, the Chief of Police and the Governor were staring at a table of elders.

"We can stop most of the fights," One of the elders said. "But a few will not listen to us anymore…"

"And there's one man in particular we must warn you about. He is a skilled swordsman banished from this city by our authority. He knew that if he returned we would deal with him. However, the past two days have been chaotic…and he has no doubt returned," a second elder said.

"Why didn't any of you tell me before!" Kino snapped. "What's this guy planning to do?"  
"He represents a family that has been scorned by pretty much everyone else in the entire authority. We would guess he would be here to seek revenge now that the council is broken."  
"But you're all here…can't you act as one to stop him?"

"No…because while we are here…it would take more than just us to stop him."  
"Are you insane?" Kino asked. "He can fight all of you?"

"More than all of us…" another elder said.

"How dare you not tell us!" The Governor said. "This is a major issue."

"We had our reasons," an elder said.

"Which were?" Kino asked.

"We wanted to lure him out into the open. If you were looking for him specifically he would have known."  
"That's very irresponsible," Kino said.

"It is not," the elder said. "Better to have him out where we can see him…now you stand a reasonable chance of stopping him."  
"WE stand a reasonable chance of stopping him," Kino said. "You're all going to help me with this, or I'll have you sent to prison for the next half century…this just keeps getting worse…"

"I'll inform the Prime Minister," Governor Morimoto said.

"All the rest of this stuff can wait for now," Kino said…."You guys are really getting on my nerves."

Mina swung with great speed around the top uneven bar. Her coach watched her diligently in order to catch her should she fall. She swung again and let go spinning in the air and landing feet first on the mat hard. She wobbled a bit but then stood.

"Not too bad…don't push yourself though," her coach said.

"I'm trying not to," Mina said. "There's something calming about flinging myself off of there."  
"You always were a weird one," the coach said.

"By the way," Mina asked pulling her body back into a handstand.

"Yes?" The coach asked.

"Why is Mike hiding over there?"

"He didn't want to distract you."

"He's a really nice guy," Mina said with a slight grin, but she slid herself back up and looked at the floor exercise mat. Her smile was replaced with determination.

"Best not to think about that right now," she said. "I've missed this. Maybe not as much as I should have…but…"

She flipped forward and landed on the mat.

"I want to get reacquainted with it."

Her coach just nodded.

"What a day," Raye muttered sighing and leaning against the side of the house attached to the temple. Lita leaned nearby staring up at the sky.

"Hopefully they're wrong about it causing a lot of trouble," Lita said.

Those hopes were pretty much destroyed when a figure leapt from the steps to the front of the temple grounds.

"Raye Hino," said the tall man clad in what looked to be a close approximation of a post-Meiji era clan outfit.

"On some level I should thank you for helping to destroy the martial arts authority, on another…I'm here to kill you," the man said drawing the sharpest looking sword either girl had ever seen.

Setsuna answered her communicator and found herself staring at Guardian Earth.

"Sailor Pluto…I have come to the conclusion that we need to inform you of the current situation," Guardian Earth said.

"It's about time you realized that," Sailor Pluto said.

"I would like to speak with all the scouts as soon as possible," Guardian Earth said.

"Tell you what, you can tell me and some of the others and we'll pass it along."  
"As you wish," Guardian Earth said. "Mistrusting me is a natural impulse and I respect it. Shall we meet in, say one hour at a location of your choosing?"  
"I know just the place," Sailor Pluto said.

She finished making the arrangements with Guardian Earth mere moments before Sailor Mars' anonymous alert call was sent out.

The assailant approached the Raye and Lita quickly. But stopped suddenly as two figures leapt out of the brush, Guardians Uranus and Pluto, to be specific, their energy swords flew out and they fired. The new arrival slid out of the way.

"I don't care who you are…you're no match for me!" the attacker shouted.

"Never stopped us before…" Guardian Pluto said as the two dived out of the way.

"Uranus Fire Spikees…." Guardian Uranus called and unleashed his attack. The enemy leapt out of the way of the attack and charged Pluto. Pluto narrowly avoided the sword swing, but stumbled to the ground, only to have the enemy whirl and swing his word at Uranus connecting through his right arm. Uranus spun out of the way, and tried to fire his sword, the enemy easily blocked it and flipped backwards just in time to be assailed by Urawa Motoki. Motoki's attack was easily avoided, and the enemy slid out of danger.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Jupiter…Thunder Crash!!!!"

The two attacks shot towards the swordsman, but he managed to evade them as well. Sailor Mars and Jupiter emerged from concealment hurriedly.

"Friend of yours?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"He is known only as Sakurona," Urawa Motoki said. "The most dangerous swordsman in the entire country."

"Indeed I AM!" Sakurona shouted and leapt at Motoki spinning in the air and shattering Motoki's sword. Motoki dived for cover.

The four scouts launched another set of small attacks, but Sakurona avoided them as well.

"He's a tad annoying isn't he?" Guardian Pluto asked.

"Just a bit…" Jupiter replied.

A barrage of energy blasts rained down onto the ground around Sakurona. He avoided the energy but slid back in a defensive posture.

"This is going to be a bit of a mess…" Sailor Mars said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," came a voice that the scouts could not place. A figure leapt to the ground nearby causing the group to gasp.

Elsewhere, Guardian Earth, Moon, and Sailor Earth were waiting as the Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune dropped to the ground.

"Thank you for coming, obviously in the past few weeks we have had to deal with an alien threat," Guardian Earth said. "But what I did not tell you up until now is a few details. The enemy we're facing is called the Zalians."

"We're still facing them?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes we believe so," Guardian Earth said. "It is obvious of course that they were trying to get the entire world against Japan in order to neutralize the only country capable of stopping them. Which is where their plot to take over Ambassador Chambers originated."

"What makes you think Japan is the only country capable of stopping them?" Sailor Neptune asked. "The world has several billion people."

"Billions of humans, who don't have any special powers," Guardian Earth said. "I have no idea what there plan is, but the key is neutralizing the scouts, and the best way to do that is to have the earth do it for them. They're quite scared of the scouts you know as they should be."

"Obviously for a time, their goals and are own were the same," Guardian Moon said.

"Fortunately we came to our senses…a bit." Sailor Earth added.

Guardian Earth scowled.

"Why did you work with them?" Sailor Uranus snapped.

"Because I had my own agenda, once that was accomplished I planned on turning on the aliens and derailing their attack before it started," Guardian Earth said.

"Well done," Sailor Uranus muttered

"My various telepathic scans brought us information but not enough to know their entire plan. We believe we have neutralized their forces here on Earth but the question remains of whether there are more on the way. " Sailor Earth said.

"If you had this telepathy before why didn't you have a better idea of what we were doing?" Sailor Uranus said.

"My powers were in remission because of the other powers I had been granted," Sailor Earth said.

"I would have though the telepathy would have been more useful than the powers you were granted," Sailor Uranus said.

"In some senses yes, however, my experience says otherwise," Sailor Earth said.

"Oh?" Sailor Uranus said.

"That discussion can be saved for another time." Guardian Earth said. "We're going to attempt to learn more about what is occurring and if an invasion is imminent, you can tell the others, however I don't want them getting in our way. Some of you are very competent individuals, but some of the scouts are not, and I don't care how much power she has, or how generous she may be, Sailor Moon is not worthy of her powers."

"You're wrong," Sailor Uranus said.

"You will be unable to convince me," Guardian Earth said.

"We're going to have to work together on this, all of us," Sailor Pluto said.

"I refuse, and I don't believe any of you have the ability to convince me otherwise."

Guardian Earth grabbed his sword for emphasis.

"Are we back to this again?" Sailor Pluto said.

"Apparently so," Guardian Earth said.

"You are a fool," Sailor Uranus said and drew her own sword. "I think you need another lesson taught to you."

"I will enjoy your failure," Guardian Earth said pulling his sword to the ready position.

It was at this moment that Guardian Mercury emerged from the shadows.

"Guardian Earth…we have yet to be formally introduced…" the blue and white clad scout said as his sword moved to an attack position.


	266. Chapter 266

Chapter 266

Guardian Earth's eyes narrowed and without a word he shot forward launching a sword attack. Guardian Mercury blocked it, slid backwards and spun swinging his energy sword at Earth who stepped back avoided it and attacked again. Mercury however slid under him swung his sword upward and knocked Earth's sword to the side before connecting and swinging Earth over his head with the energy blade. Earth slammed into the ground and staggered up in surprised. Mercury grabbed Earth's sword from the ground and stood facing the leader of the rogue scouts.

"This isn't over," Guardian Earth said.

"It is for now…" Guardian Mercury said and tossed Earth his sword. "Sailor Moon has gone through more pain then you have ever known…she is strong…she doesn't hide behind it like you do…or like I do…she deserves your respect…give it to her…or I'll let this fight last more than ten seconds…"

Earth made a move to lunge at Mercury but Guardian Moon grabbed his arm.

"There's no way you're going to win…not angry like this…" Guardian Moon said.

Guardian Earth scowled at him. Guardian Moon stared back at him.

"You know I'm right…"

Earth pulled himself away.

"Let's go," he said and the rogues leapt off.

"Welcome back," Sailor Pluto said.

Guardian Mercury just nodded.

"Is Saturn with you?" Sailor Neptune said.

"I am," Sailor Saturn said approaching. "Sorry, Mercury recommended I stay out of sight in case those three had a surprise in mind. Though Sailor Earth was well aware of my presence."

"How are you feeling Saturn?" Neptune asked.

"I am my usual self," Saturn said.

"Enjoy yourself in Korea?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Not particularly, no," Sailor Saturn replied.

Back at the Cherry Hill temple…

Police cars began to skid up. One of the officers in charge walked up to Motoki.

"I'm Captain Jack, We heard the scouts were fighting someone," he said.

"They were fighting him," Motoki said pointing. "Is your name really Captain Jack?" Motoki asked.

"Captain Isamuraki Jack…yes," the Captain grumbled.

"Hey…Captain..this is the guy we were told to be on the look out for, he matches the description," one of the officers said.

"You're kidding?" Captain Jack said.

"No sir.." the officer said.

"All right, tell HQ…and get the net.." Jack said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Urawa Motoki."  
"Ah…" Jack said. "Never heard of you."  
"Good."

The scouts that had been at the battle with Sakurona had made their way to a rooftop nearby to avoid detection, but they were still surprised at the figure who had joined the battle. The new arrival was dressed in the grey and blue color scheme that had once belonged to Maverick before his change to Guardian Mercury, but the figure was decidedly feminine.

"And you are?" Sailor Mars finally asked.

"I am Maverick…it turns out that the power can be transferred…our mutual friend had no more use for it, and I happened to be in need of some and so here I am," Maverick said.

"You're Ayeka aren't you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am," Maverick replied.

"Thanks for helping out, that guy was tough," Sailor Mars said.

"Glad to help."  
"So were you able to find your parents?" Guardian Pluto asked.

"I was, thank you," Maverick said. "They're both in the hospital but they'll be all right now. Thanks to the others."

"They're back to?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"Oh yes…indeed they are," Maverick said.

Back at Police Headquarters, Chief Kino walked into a conference room.

"Well it looks like Sakurona ran into the scouts, and they took care of the problem, we're transporting him to jail," he said.

"You are taking the precautions we asked?" one of the elders said.

"Oh we're going far beyond them…" Kino said.

"Evening everyone," General Patterson said walking in, D.V. filed in behind him.

"I've had enough messing around so I asked the SDF to help control this guy," Kino said. "He may be in a jail cell, but I'm taking no chances."

"Very wise," one of the elders said.

"This Sakurona…what was he doing when you found him?" General Patterson asked.

"Lying on the ground in a heap," Chief Kino said. "Ahem…before then you mean?"

"Sir," Deputy Chief Ozaki said. "Apparently according to one Urawa Motoki, a witness at the scene…"

Most of the elders growled.

"Popular guy," General Patterson said.

"Ahem…according to him," Ozaki continued. "Sakurona had attacked Raye Hino who was apparently there with friends. She ran off, pursued by Sakurona, but apparently there were scouts in the area."

"Imagine that…" Chief Kino said. "With that crisis over with, we now get to return to the relatively normal issues of sporadic fights breaking out all over the city."  
"Good luck with that," General Patterson said with a grin.

It wasn't long until all of the scouts excepting the rogues, Sailor Venus, and Guardian Neptune were assembled in a secluded spot in the city.

"We have learned some news and we need to tell you about it," Sailor Pluto said.

"Where is Venus and Neptune?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"In the time you've been gone, Sailor Venus has faced a great deal of struggles, she's basically been on her own for awhile," Sailor Mercury said. "Neptune's been keeping an eye on her."  
"Right now she's apparently thrown herself into gymnastics to somehow work this through," Sailor Jupiter said.

"We can fill them in later," Sailor Moon said.

"Apparently we're about to be invaded," Sailor Pluto began. "And this isn't our normal enemy either, though that might be a good thing in the end."

Later that night, Ayeka Mizuno walked into the gymnastics training center quickly and pulled herself behind a set of bleachers.

"Mike…I need to talk to you," she said.

Mike turned towards her from his hiding place.

"Yikes…you're good at tracking people down," Mike said. "Welcome back by the way. How's Mina doing."

"She's become focused…when she trains…sometimes…she goes into such a zone…you can't even reach her...like her coach has his weird method of talking to her when she's like this, but forget trying to tell her anything else..she managed to slip into one of those…"

"So she's like focused on gymnastics….like in a competitive mode?"

"Yeah..kinda…" Mike said.

"Givcn all she's been through, do you think she would want to know the planet is about to be invaded?"  
"I don't think she would want to, but I think she needs to know," Mike said. "Can it wait until she's done training?"

"Hasn't she been disappearing afterwards?" Ayeka said.

"Yeah that's true," Mike said. "The others have been trying to leave her alone."  
"She needs to know this, and what she chooses to do after that is up to her."

"I guess you're right. Ya want me to snap her out of it?"  
"Can you?'

"Um..no..." Mike said.

"Call the coach over," Ayeka said.

Mike did so and the coach appeared.

"Um…Coach…Ayeka here wanted to talk to you."

"Ayeka…Mizuno…well well well…what brings you to my gym?" the Coach asked.

"Sorry Coach, my other gym was just closer…but that was years ago…anyway…I need to get through to Mina…"

"Heh…probably have to snap her out of it with some moves of your own…"

"I'm fully prepared for that," Ayeka said and slipped her shoes off…her skirt and shirt followed. The Coach and Mike were surprised at her undressing and it took them 3 full seconds to realize she was wearing a leotard beneath her outfit.

"You just walk around with a leotard on?" Mike asked.

"Mike…I'm a swordfighter…the chances of me roaming into a duel are much higher than for everyone else….I'm much more aerodynamic in this outfit…" Ayeka said.

"You're nuts," Mike said.

"I'm prepared," Ayeka said. With that she hurried across the floor vaulted up onto the Uneven bars, and twirled to the top bar, she sat down and looked at Mina who had just finished a tumble across the floor.

"Mina…" she said.

Mina turned and looked up at her. Ayeka rolled backward swung around the bar and flipped of it.

Mina looked at her and blinked.

"Ayeka…?" she asked.

"Mina…"

"What are ya doing?"

"Getting your attention."  
"Oh…"  
"Yes…sorry to interrupt, but there's something important I need to tell you."

Mina blinked.

The other scouts were surprised when their meeting was joined by three figures, the rogues approaching them. They stopped and in a shimmer reverted to their human forms.

"My days of fighting you are over," Guardian Moon's human form said. "While I guess I do bear some resentment, what I have learned reassures me, and I can only hope the sacrifices I have made will someday lead to peace."

"I also feel that way," Sailor Earth's human form also said. "Sailor Pluto was right in her reasoning, and we proved that perhaps we were not ready for the power we possessed. It was wrong, despite our apparent justification to fight you like we did, especially when the evil forces of the world work against us. We only helped them increase the paranoia of the planet towards us. And now, the world must face the issue head on."

"The warriors will follow us now," Guardian Moon said. "They are servants of Earth just like we are. You don't need to worry about us anymore."

"That's good," Sailor Mars said. "We'd prefer not to fight anyone, especially our own."

Guardian Earth's human form stood silently.

"It would appear that we are needed here to help deal with the invasion, so the Earth warriors have volunteered to return to the U.S. in our place and keep an eye on things," Guardian Moon said. "Now that that is out of the way…allow us to introduce ourselves," Guardian Moon said. "This is Tashiro Takara," he said motioning to Guardian Earth. Guardian Earth said nothing, merely nodding barely. He had a dark black hair tied back into two ponytail's trailing down behind him. Unlike the other scouts his hair style as a scout did not match his hairstyle in human form.

"That style is obviously on the borderline," Guardian Uranus muttered.

"Of what..clinical insanity," Sailor Mars replied.

"Actually, I could learn to like a style like that," Sailor Jupiter said.

"You can call me, Akiro Tasuke," Guardian Moon said. His hair was a strange mixture of blonde with a tint of green throughout it.

"That look is wasted on him," Guardian Neptune muttered.

"It's wasted on any form of evolution beyond plants," Guardian Mars added.

"Actually, evolutionary study is a bit more complex that, a well evolved plant may be..." Sailor Mercury began. "I guess that wasn't the point."

"No actually you have a good point," Guardian Jupiter said. "They should choose their insults more carefully."

Guardian Mars growled.

"Everyone calls me Ai Sakamoto, which is good because my name is also Ai Sakamoto," Sailor Earth said stoically.

Guardian Neptune started laughing.

"It's so golden!" He shouted.

"I had forgotten all this," Maverick Ayeka said. "Maybe we can go back over to Korea you think?" she asked Guardian Mercury.

Sakamoto's hair was violet, and tied into a pair of pony tails, though not the way Sailor Moon's was. A third ponytail stretched behind her.

"Three, a new record," Sailor Mars remarked.

"Hmm..two is enough for you isn't it Darien?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The more the better," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Maybe you can go for four."

"What?" Sailor Moon said.

"Don't suggest it, now she'll probably try," Sailor Mars said.

"Anyway," Akiro said. "It's been suggested that we take a break from the fighting. At the very least we want to make up for our previous troubles and learn to work with you all. So we're going to be hanging around. We also have an invasion to deal with."

"Great," most of the scouts muttered unattractively.

"Now guys," Sailor Moon said. "I think we can work this out well. I'm willing to try."

"All right," the Sailor Scouts all agreed.

"Guys?" the sailors all said looking at the Guardians.

The Guardians all looked at each other and huddled.

"Odd course of action," Sailor Saturn said.

"What can you say?" Maverick Ayeka said.

The guys broke the huddle.

"Uh...we'll go along with it, but we can't be responsible for any bloodshed," Guardian Mars said.

The sailors sighed.

"Welcome to the family!" Guardian Neptune shouted.

"Uh..don't worry, it'll get better," Sailor Moon said. "It isn't usually like this."

"You kidding?" everyone asked.

"Okay, it's always like this but we have fun!" Sailor Moon said.

The three former rogues glanced at each other worriedly.

"Um…" Sailor Venus said quietly. "This is probably as good a time to tell you all…I'm going away…"

"Where?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm going to go to Okinawa, to a gymnastics training school. It'll help me take my mind off of everything…when the invasion comes…call and I'll be there…but until then…this is so hard for me…so very hard…" Sailor Venus said wiping away a tear.

Sailor Moon rushed her side and embraced her.

"It's all right…we'll all be here when you get back," Sailor Moon said.

Venus smiled weakly and hugged her back.

The next morning at the Cherry Hill temple.

"You have shown even more progress now that the distractions have ceased," Urawa Motoki said.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"In fact I think you are ready to learn a new skill," Motoki said. "This will serve you well. However, it takes a long time to learn and integrate it's parts."

"All right," Rick said. "I'm up for it. I must regain some discipline."

"Very well," Motoki said. "Then we shall begin tomorrow."

"Urawa Motoki.." came a voice. The two turned to see Tashiro Takara standing on the temple steps.

"Tashiro Takara, it is a wonder to see you here," Motoki said.

"Why is that?" Tashiro asked.

"Because you have been forgiven for a great deal," Motoki said.

"He had it rough," Rick said.

"A hard life does not give one an excuse," Motoki said. "It earns compassion, not freedom from responsibility."

"Well put," Tashiro said.

"Do you two know each other?" Rick asked.

"Tashiro was a fellow student at a dojo I trained at. He possessed great potential, but refused the discipline of the time," Motoki said.

"Discipline I have since learned well," Tashiro said.

"You are not a true warrior," Motoki said.

"Who are you to say, I fight for the defense of others, I learned the art, even if I did break some rules."

"You cannot learn an art unless you have followed all the rules, a master can defeat you at any time."

"Let's see," Tashiro said.

"Very well, these lessons are best taught this way," Motoki said.

"Here," Rick said and tossed Tashiro a sword.

Rick backed up.

Tashiro and Motoki faced off. Rick watched them and the concentration they faced each other with. This is like watching Patterson fight someone. He thought.

The two continued to stare at each other and the environment around them. Rick watched the two with anticipation. He truly wanted Motoki to win, yet he had his doubts having seen Tashiro in action. Then again, Motoki was very good.

A bird chirped. The two still remained motionless. A song erupted from the woods of several birds. The two still faced off showing great concentration. Rick stood intently watching them. Minutes passed. A bird swept over the temple, Tashiro shot forward. Motoki slid at him and the two met swinging their swords into each other, and spinning in mid air turning to face each other, they were soon sparring and going back and forth with incredible speed.

Motoki had been holding back for my training. I had never seen him this fast. Rick thought with awe.

The two slid back and took up stances again. The waiting began.

In the yard of the A.P.T. house.

"You fool! You left yourself open!" Ayeka shouted lunging with her sword in her hand.

"Not long enough for you to do anything about!" Patterson shouted back.

Swords cracked.

"What a stupid example of love," Hotaru muttered walking by Taiki, Greg and Amy as the two watched the duelists in the yard.

Taiki, Greg, and Amy glanced at each other.

"I think Hotaru's jealous," Taiki whispered.

"I think Hotaru's jealous," he said.

The others nodded.

"Of course I am," Hotaru said reappearing beside them.

"But I have all the reasons to be. Ayeka Mizuno knows no more about romance then I do, and she has somehow won his heart by fighting him with somewhat equal skill. That is unfair for those who are not skilled in seventy one martial arts."

"I don't think it's that many," Greg said.

"That is unimportant," Hotaru snapped. "What is, is that love makes no sense, and I resent that is an integral part of human existence. Besides, I'm a better kisser than Ayeka. She knows that and I know that, so she should stop deluding herself."

Taiki, Amy, and Greg shared glances.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Hotaru said.

The three dashed out of the room.

The two guardian cats had found themselves their own rooftop to perch atop and stare out at the city from.

"You know Luna...I never thought we'd get this far," Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"All these scouts, all these immature girls and boys, expected to fight off some of the greatest evils in the universe, and yet here we are still alive."

"It boggles the mind doesn't it?" Luna asked.

"I still can't figure it out, how have they done so well?"

"I guess they believe in themselves and everyone else."

"Yeah, but still.."

"I know," Luna said. "Maybe some higher deity will let us know someday."

"Yeah, guess we should be proud of them instead of surprised."

"We can be both," Luna said.

At the Crown Arcade.

"I don't understand how this game can excite you," Ai said.

"Why not?" Akiro asked.

"Because after experiencing real combat, how can this paltry reproduction do a thing to simulate it," Ai said.

"Ai, what happened to your cheerful smiling face, that used to not criticize everything so often?"

"I lost it somewhere in battle," Ai said.

"Ah..come on, why can't you smile for me?"

"No. Now could you explain the concept of this game to me."

"There's really not much to it you see..." Earth said.

"THIS STUPID GAME!" came a shout from behind them. They whirled.

"Now Hotaru you said you wouldn't play that one," Andrew said. "You know what it does to you."

"I thought I had it this time," Hotaru said stoically.

"What a remarkable transformation," Ai said. "What could possibly result in such an emotional response?"

"Hotaru, you know that it just upsets you," Andrew said.

"It penetrates my dreams mocking me!" Hotaru said. "I vowed to destroy it. Please don't let me abandon my vow."

"Uh..Hotaru, you aren't supposed to get into it that much," Andrew said.

"Like I'm the first one," Hotaru said. "I am merely the latest in a long line of warriors to come along."

"Yes, but most of them don't yell as loudly as you do," Andrew said.

"Oh..so that's it is it?" Hotaru said. "Very well..I shall find other forms of stimulation."

The dark haired girl then turned and walked out the door.

Ai walked over to the game and stared at it.

"It does not look that impressive," She said and slipped a coin into the slot. She began to play trying to understand it as she did. Akiro wandered over.

"I thought you didn't.." he began.

"Quiet," Ai snapped and stared at the screen incensed.

"Uh..." Akiro said.

Tashiro Takara spun at Urawa Motoki quickly, but the sword master avoided it and swung forward, Tashiro's sword was knocked from his hand and slammed into the wooden temple wall.

"I told you," Motoki said.

"I knew," Tashiro said. "But it is always a pleasure to fight you."

Tashiro grinned and walked off.

"He has learned a great many things," Motoki said. "But not enough."

"I will not allow such a simple minded construction of computer hardware to defeat me in such over simplified combat."

"Uh..yes..but.."

"NO! I shot it first!" Ai shouted.

"Uh oh," Andrew said.

"This is not a genuine test of my abilities!" Ai said and dived into another game.

"What is it with that game?" Andrew muttered.

Ai kept playing occasionally hitting the screen.

"Don't do that Ai," Akiro said.

"Maybe it will help," Ai said.

"Uh I don't think it will."

"CURSES! I hate this game! AND yet it still exists.."

"Uh.."

"Not my last life!" Ai shouted. "How dare it take away what it does not deserve!" she snapped. She looked at Akiro.

"I'm angry and I love it!" she shouted.

Akiro stared at her in disbelief.

"Everything okay here.." Andrew said. "I think we oughta do something about that game."

"Oh no..not this game," Ai said leaping up. "It's opened up new worlds, better still old worlds, I never understood it, but yes, it works wonders! Come on Akiro let's go!"

She hurried out with a smile on her face.

"Nice place you got here," Akiro said and hurried after her.

"I didn't think anything could top Hotaru," Andrew said to himself.

Later that night, Hotaru stood on the roof of her house again.

"I will just have to prove myself," she said to herself. "All opponents to my love shall be swept aside in a tsunami of dejection as I Hotaru Tomoe will find romance!"

"Hotaru get down from there!" her father shouted. "You could fall!"

"I'm having an epiphany!" Hotaru shouted back.

"Oh then it's all right then," her father said and headed back inside the house before hurrying back out.

"No it's not. Come down from there!"

"You're ruining the moment!" Hotaru shouted.

"I don't care."

Hotaru sighed and climbed down.

"You're stunting my growth," she said.

"By keeping you from falling off the roof?"

"Yes," Hotaru muttered and walked off.


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter 267

Beryl waited in one of the larger rooms of Raye's temple as the scouts filed in, excepting the three rogues.

"I think you all are probably still filled with questions about the new scouts, am I right?" Beryl asked.

The others all nodded.

"Then I have chosen an opportune time to reveal their past to you. I must warn you though, many of you know the history of the Guardian Scouts and I am afraid there were some inconsistencies," Beryl said.

"What sort of inconsistencies?" Raye asked.

"In order to not make you aware of the rogue scouts some of the past memories were edited you might say…" Setsuna said.

"That is correct, the story of the Guardian Scouts on Earth omits what was occurring prior to their involvement. Hopefully you will understand once these memories are revealed," Beryl said.

In a flash of light the group began to see the past as the had done before…

One thousand years ago, two kingdoms sat close to each other, the Moon Kingdom, of which many are already familiar with, and the Earth Kingdom.

Tashiro walked the hallways of the Earth palace and soon found himself at the ornate chamber belonging to Prince Darien. He knocked twice.

"Enter," came the Prince's voice from within. Tashiro strode in, letting his cape swish behind him.

"Tashiro, just who I was looking for," Prince Darien said turning away from his window.

"Oh?" Tashiro asked.

"Yes," Darien said. "I'm going to be traveling to the Moon Kingdom and I would like you to accompany me."

"The Moon Kingdom? That is most irregular," Tashiro said.

Darien smiled.

"It is, but I have some business up there to conduct, and I hope you'll be able to come with me. I would guess you are worried."

"Yes," Tashiro said.

"Then all the more reason for you to come, I may need backup."

Tashiro glanced at the Prince.

"I don't suppose you could tell me more about this?" Tashiro asked.

Darien grinned.

"Let me put it this way. I have the strong suspicion that the Moon Kingdom is not the enemies we think they are. And I want to investigate that."

"I never thought of them as enemies, but not as friends either," Tashiro said.

"Then this trip will do some good I think," Darien said.

"Sometimes your hopefulness defies my ability to protect you from it," Tashiro said.

Darien laughed.

"Does anyone know about this trip?" Tashiro asked.

"One other," Darien said.

Several minutes later Tashiro found himself walking towards the palace's large pool area. A similar clad figure was tossing rocks into the pool and laughing.

"Akiro," Tashiro said.

"Tashiro," Akiro said throwing another rock into the pool. "This skipping rock thing is difficult. Fortunately, I have learned to enjoy the splash."

"I was hoping to speak with you in private," Tashiro said.

"Of course," Akiro said. "I think I know why. Fun isn't it?"

"I would not call it that at all."

Meanwhile, on the Moon.

The Princess of Pluto strode down a hallway quickly. She turned a corner and found the Prince of Saturn leaning against a wall staring at the ground. She stopped as quickly as her shoes would allow and turned towards him.

"What are you doing lurking around here?" She asked.

"Pluto…it normally doesn't escape my attention when Queen Serenity is planning something secretive."

"Does it also not escape your attention that if she wants it a secret it is meant to stay that way?" Pluto replied.

"Possessing knowledge is the key to defense," Saturn said.

"If the Queen believes you are to be aware of this, she will let you know," Pluto said.

"I will find out anyway," Saturn said.

"Even if it goes against the Queen's wishes?" Pluto asked.

"Unfortunately, given what I suspect it goes against my nature to seek to know anything less than the truth," Saturn said.

"I will advise the Queen that you are poking around. Perhaps she will want to let you know, however should she not, perhaps you should take that as a sign you're involvement in this matter is to end," Pluto said sternly.

Saturn nodded and walked away. Pluto continued down the hallway.

She soon reached Queen Serenity's chambers and headed inside. The Queen turned towards her.

"The preparations have been made?" The Queen asked.

"Yes," Pluto said.

"Good, how many people suspect?" The Queen replied.

"As far as I can tell, three, and only one that we have to worry about," Pluto said.

The Queen smiled.

"Have the Prince of Saturn see me when you're done here. His desire to defend us at all costs, can be frustrating at times. However, I do see his point," Queen Serenity said. "Prince Darien will be arriving in a few hours. I hope this goes well."

"We all do, your highness," Pluto said.

Hours later, Prince Darien, Tashiro, and Akiro found themselves being lead through several secret corridors of the palace by Sailor Pluto.

"I apologize for the subterfuge, but am I right in guessing that it would be similar if we were visiting your planet?" Pluto asked.

Prince Darien laughed.

"Yes it would be very similar," Prince Darien said.

"I would hope so," Tashiro said.

Akiro laughed slightly. They reached a door and Pluto slowly pushed it open. The four soon emerged into a large ornate room. Queen Serenity stood at the other end flanked by Guardian Saturn. His icy gaze looked over the three Earth visitors quickly and thoroughly.

Sailor Pluto moved to the side of Queen Serenity.

"Your highness, Prince Darien, and his two aides, Tashiro and Akiro," Pluto said.

"Welcome," Queen Serenity said. "It is good to finally meet you in person Prince Darien."

"The pleasure is mine Queen Serenity," Darien said.

"You've met Sailor Pluto, this is another member of my court, Guardian Saturn," Queen Serenity said.

Saturn merely nodded, keeping his hand near his sword at all times. Tashiro did the same, well aware that Saturn was a threat to Darien probably equal to the threat he was to Queen Serenity.

"We have much to talk about," Queen Serenity said.

Darien nodded.

"Would your entourage mind too much if we had some words in private?" Serenity asked.

"No," Darien said. Tashiro moved to object but stifled it as Darien turned towards him with a smile.

"We'll let you talk then," Sailor Pluto said and gestured a way out to Akiro and Tashiro. The two hesitantly moved to the door, Pluto followed as did Saturn. They returned to a hallway.

"Let me show you around," Pluto said.

"That would seem to be impossible," Akiro said.

"Not as much as it seems," Pluto said. "Follow me."

Akiro shrugged and he and Tashiro went with Pluto, Guardian Saturn followed behind them.

Little we can do if the Prince tells us to leave him alone. Tashiro thought. Though it doesn't relax me to know he's in there alone.

Pluto stopped in front of a wall. She placed her hand on it and it shimmered, the wall slid away replaced with a large clear façade. Through it they could see much of the palace going about its business. They could also see into the main throne room.

"The one of these we have at home is bigger," Akiro said. Pluto glanced at him as Akiro broke into laughter.

"Impressive," Tashiro said looking over the palace grounds.

"Some day perhaps you'll be able to walk among here openly," Pluto said.

"Perhaps," Tashiro said. It was at that point that he caught sight of a figure skating across a frozen pond on the edge of the grounds. Princess Serenity herself was practicing and dancing atop her skates. At the edge of the pond, the four princesses stood watching carefully as she gracefully slid across the ice.

Akiro and Saturn both picked up on his change in attention. He quickly collected himself as Pluto turned towards him.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"Not at all," Tashiro said. Saturn scowled. Akiro stifled a laugh.

"Maybe we should continue the tour," Pluto said.

Tashiro nodded.

Hours later, Prince Darien strode into the hidden palace guest quarters to find Tashiro and Akiro awaiting him.

"How did it go?" Tashiro asked.

"Fine," Darien said. "I think Queen Serenity and I have learned a lot about each other. How are things with the two of you?"

"Fine," Tashiro said.

"Tashiro found a girl," Akiro said and laughed.

Tashiro spun towards Akiro with an angry look on his face.

Akiro just laughed at him. Darien joined in.

Tashiro blushed.

"I found nothing….nothing at all.."

"Ah well, your romance is going to have to wait," Darien said. "We need to return to Earth."  
"Thank goodness for that," Tashiro said.

When Darien, Akiro, and Tashiro arrived back at the palace they found one of the court aides, Beryl waiting for them.

"Where have you three been?" she asked. "We have been looking all over."  
"Out among the people of course," Darien said.

"I have warned you about such behavior Prince Darien. It is not safe out there at times, nor is it regal," Beryl said.

"As for safety, that's why Akiro and Tashiro came along. Being regal means leading well, and sometimes it is good to get outside the palace," Darien said.

"There are better ways to do that," Beryl said. "Aside from sneaking off. I nearly sent the four knights after you."  
Darien just smiled at her.

"You must learn to take these things more seriously," Beryl said.

"Told you he was fine," Malichite said emerging from a side room. He was followed by Nephlite, Zoicite, and Jaedite.

"Easy for you to say," Beryl said. "If his highness goes over the wall and gets killed, we'll all be the ones to pay for it!"

Malichite grinned.

Beryl just scowled at him and stormed off.

"She is right about one thing you know," Nephlite said. "If you run off and do get killed we'll be the ones who are left to get dealt with. You really should let us know your plans."

"I'm sorry," Prince Darien said. "Sometimes the fewer people that know, the easier it is to get things done."

"That's true," Malichite said. "But do keep us in mind."

"I will do my best not to leave you four behind…" Darien said.

Malichite nodded.

"Tashiro, your sister has been looking for you," Zoicite said. "She says it is important."  
"Probably one of her visions of nothing again," Tashiro said.

"You should listen to her. She's right more often that you think," Nephlite said. "Do not mock the supernatural."  
"Distrust and mockery are two completely different things," Tashiro said. "But I will go find her."

He headed off quickly.

"Your highness, I don't wish to tear you away from the four knights, as entertaining as they are, but I must speak with you in private," Akiro said.

"Wow, if Akiro has something important to say, you'd best listen your highness," Jaedite said with a grin.

"I think I will," Darien said. "Akiro, let's go talk."

The two then headed off.

Tashiro entered his sister's room quickly.

"Where have you been?" Ai asked.

"Out with the Prince," Tashiro said.

"A half truth," Ai said.

"What?"

"I always know when you're lying, or at least hiding something, you should know that by now," Ai said.

"You don't always figure it out," Tashiro said with a grin.

Ai glared at him.

"You and the Prince did leave together, but where did you go?"

"Ai you know if that were meant to be known, he would have told you," Tashiro said.

"Perhaps," Ai said. "However it is important I know, I have been receiving visions of doom," Ai said.

"Again?"

"Yes again," Ai said. "My previous visions have been far more distant, in this case I fear danger is nearby."

"What sort of danger?" Tashiro asked.

"I can't be certain, but I know we must be careful. It would appear that whatever the danger is it'll strike soon."

"Thanks for specifics," Tashiro said.

"Do not mock me," Ai said. "I am trying to save us all. I can't help it if I'm cursed with these visions, but since I am I think I should listen to them. I'm not alone in my belief that they're right."

"All right, all right…" Tashiro said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me where you went. I'm your sister. You can trust me with the secret."

Tashiro paused.

"Give me some time to think it over," Tashiro said.

"All right," Ai said.

"Thank you," Tashiro said and hurried from the room.

Elsewhere, in Prince Darien's chambers. Darien had sat down in a moderately comfortable chair and looked over at Akiro who was shifting nervously from side to side.

"Sorry your highness, this makes me a bit nervous, but I have my orders…" Akiro said.

"Orders?" Darien said.

"Don't worry, it's not sinister," Akiro said and pulled a golden stick from his pocket. "Moon Cosmic Power!!!" he shouted and in a glowing energy matrix his princely outfit was replaced with a white outfit trimmed in gold.

"Guardian Moon at your service," he said bowing.

Darien's eyes widened.

"You're a Guardian Scout…like Guardian Saturn???" Darien asked in surprise.

"Fraid so, I was sent to Earth when I was very young to blend in. Queen Serenity somehow got me into the palace and from there I grew up as a loyal retainer to you. My oath still stands to you Prince Darien. However, Queen Serenity told me that I should reveal myself to you given our new alliance. It would be unbecoming to keep my identity from you any longer."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Prince Darien said. "Were you a spy?"

"Not really," Guardian Moon said. "Queen Serenity never asked me what was going on in the palace, only gave me the power in case it was need to protect you in time of need."

"Interesting," Prince Darien said. "Well I don't have any reason to distrust Queen Serenity yet. Can you change back? It'd be bad if someone stumbled upon us."

"Of course," Guardian Moon said and reverted back to Akiro.

"I wonder if there will be any more surprises…" Prince Darien said. A knock on the door followed seconds later.

"Enter!" Darien said. Tashiro strode in. "Your highness, I have a problem."

"Ai suspecting something?" Akiro asked.

"Of course she did," Tashiro said.

"It's my own fault," Prince Darien said. "Though I had hoped to avoid her involvement in this, just to save her the trouble."  
"I doubt she'll let you get away with that," Tashiro said.

"Agreed," Akiro said. "She's plucky."

"I will speak to her later," Prince Darien said. "Tashiro you came at a good time. Akiro just surprised me a bit, and now I have a surprise for you…and him for that matter…"

Tashiro and Akiro both looked at him cautiously.

"It's not our birthdays is it?" the two both said.

Darien grinned.

"Nope…but since this is a day of mystery and suspense…why not add some more," Darien said and pulled an object from his pocket. He tossed it to Tashiro who caught it easily. Akiro's eyes widened as he saw the image flying through the air.

"What is this?" Tashiro asked looking over the golden stick in his hand.

"It's a transformation wand!" Akiro said in shock.

"Indeed," Prince Darien said. "Tashiro, Queen Serenity told me to give it to you."

"What is it?" Tashiro asked.

Akiro looked at the stick and the emblem upon it, the symbol for Earth.

"Say Earth Cosmic Power," Akiro said.

"Why?" Tashiro asked.

"You'll see," Darien said.

"You are really testing my fealty," Tashiro said and sighed. "Earth Cosmic Power."

He was enveloped in energy and emerged in a silver trimmed Guardian Scout uniform.

"Guardian Earth pleased to meet you," Akiro said.

"How do you know what is going on????" Tashiro snapped.

"I get to surprise someone else today! Yay!" Akiro said and pulled out his power stick again.

Ai hurried down the hallway and skidded to a stop near Darien's chambers. She slipped and her shoes went flying off as they weren't made for running. She placed her hands on the ground to brace her fall and spun safely to the ground letting out a surprised yelp. Akiro and Tashiro's heads poked out from the door. They had since reverted back to human form. Ai stood up quickly and stared at them.

"Ai? You ok?" Akiro asked.

"Fine," Ai said.

"Where are your shoes?" Tashiro asked noticing her bare feet.

"I don't need shoes," Ai said.

Tashiro and Akiro glanced at each other.

"Is that Ai?" Darien called from inside.

"Yep, she apparently doesn't need shoes," Akiro said.

"Eh?" Darien asked.

Ai took the chance to grab her shoes off the floor nearby and pad over to the door.

"Prince Darien, I must speak with you," she said.

"You have good timing Ai, come on in," Darien said.

Ai sighed and walked in.

Beryl stood in her own room staring off a balcony at the capital city stretching out far around the palace grounds.

"I shall miss this place," She said and turned. The voice in her head grew stronger.

You can only block me for a few minutes each day now…soon you won't be able to ever again. The voice said.

"I know…" Beryl said solemnly. She moved towards her dresser. "I know what is inevitable."

She quickly thrust open the dresser and tried to pull a knife from it.

Don't even try it!!!! The voice inside her shouted. Beryl tried to pull the knife towards her but energy sprang out from her. She tried to cry out, but no scream would come as the pain shot through her. The knife dropped from her hand and she collapsed to the floor.

Don't try that again. I won't let you, and all you'll be doing is causing yourself more pain. The voice said.

Beryl gasped for air and sighed…trapped…she couldn't escape…it was too late.

Back in the Prince's chamber Darien listened patiently as Ai related her reason for hurrying to see him.

"I have been having more visions, and I had one just after Tashiro left me," Ai said. "Your highness, there is danger here in the palace, as well as outside."

"A threat from within? Are you sure?" Darien asked.

"I am certain, my visions are sometimes wrong about details, maybe because there is interpretation involved. However…other things are always correct," Ai said.

"Despite my skepticism of her abilities, if she is this certain I'm inclined to agree with her," Tashiro said. "She only gets worried about her visions when she's certain. The past two time she's been like this she was right."  
"Still the general theme of threats from within doesn't get us closer to uncovering who it is," Darien said.

"I doubt it's anyone in this room," Tashiro said.

"That would be very unlikely," Ai said.

"So what do we do about it?" Akiro asked.

"We keep our eyes open," Darien said. "Queen Serenity also warned me that all might not be well here. But…on that note…"

Darien pulled another object from his pocket and tossed it towards Ai. She caught it and looked at it. Akiro and Tashiro both looked on in surprise.

"You're kidding?" Akiro said.

"Nope," Darien said.

"How many more transformation items do you have in there?" Akiro asked.

"That was the last," Darien said.

"Good…I was getting worried," Akiro said.

"What is this?" Ai asked.

"You're a Sailor Scout," Akiro said.

"A what?" Ai asked.

"Just say Earth Cosmic Power," Akiro said.

"Go ahead," Tashiro said calmly.

Ai glanced at the three…"Ok…but if this is some bizarre prank I'm going to hit all three of you….Earth Cosmic Power," She said.

Her transformation began and she emerged in a dark purple trimmed Sailor Scout uniform. A large silver staff topped with an orb sat in her hand.

"This is unexpected," She said.

Darien laughed.

"You will all get used to it," came yet another voice. They all turned to Sailor Pluto emerge from a corner. Guardian Saturn trailed behind her.

"Sorry, we had to sneak in. Unfortunately plans have changed suddenly," Sailor Pluto said. "Prince Darien, Queen Serenity must speak with you again. It is urgent."

"It must be for you two to travel down here," Prince Darien said. "Do you need me to return with you?"

"I'll go too," Tashiro said. "I'm sorry, but the Prince traveling anywhere alone makes me nervous given all that we have learned."  
"Fair enough," Sailor Pluto said. Guardian Saturn looked over Tashiro cautiously.

"You cannot use your Guardian Earth power if you get to the Moon Kingdom, under any circumstances," Saturn said. "I cannot tell you why at this juncture but it is critical."

"That all right Tashiro?" Sailor Pluto said.

"Very well," Tashiro said. "Ai, Akiro, you both will have to handle things here."

"Fun," Akiro said.

"I am going to need to wind down from all this," Ai muttered.

Darien smiled.

"Lead the way Pluto," he said.

"First you're going to need a change of outfit," Pluto said.

Soon the four were headed into the palace, Sailor Pluto and Guardian Saturn had reverted to their human forms. Darien and Tashiro were both dressed in tuxedos. White masks covered their faces.

"Unfortunately, the secret passageways are not so secret anymore," Prince Saturn said.

"Princess Mars and Princess Venus stumbled across them, we still aren't sure how," Princess Pluto said. "We've had to improvise until we can sort this all out."

"A lot can happen in a day," Darien said.

"Fortunately, tonight is a masquerade ball," Princess Pluto said. "As far as anyone will know you are visiting dignitaries from Pluto, and with those masks on your faces, it will be virtually impossible for anyone to suspect otherwise."

"Unless the masks fall off," Tashiro and Prince Saturn said in unison before glancing at each other warily.

Pluto laughed slightly.

"You two will blend into the crowd and eventually we'll get you to see the Queen. Unfortunately the palace guard is more vigilant thanks to some troublemakers," Pluto said.

"Just a bad luck day I see," Tashiro said.

They wandered into the dance floor. Princess Pluto disappeared into the mob of people. "Move to the other side of the room quickly," Prince Saturn said. "Baron Goralis is nearby, and he's always suspicious of newcomers. Apparently we didn't manage to get him sidetracked."

Tashiro nodded and followed Saturn.

"I'll solve that," Darien said and darted onto the floor soon sliding up to Princess Serenity herself. The Princess looked at Darien and smiled, the two were soon dancing together.

"Innovative," Saturn said seeing Goralis head off in another direction.

Tashiro, although becoming envious instantly, said nothing and just watched the two dance.

"Something wrong…oh yes…right," Saturn said. "Sorry."

"Never mind that," Tashiro snapped.

Back on Earth….Beryl began to cackle, the voice inside her head had won. Her eyes had darkened. She turned away from the door as it opened. The four knights walked in.

"Beryl you wanted to see us?" Malichite asked.

"Oh yes…yes…I did," Beryl said whirling. Energy shot from her hands and enveloped the four before they saw it coming.

"Welcome to the negaverse," she said and cackled again.


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter 268

Beryl walked down the palace hallway quickly, the four knights walked behind her slowly. She suppressed a grin as she made her way to the throne room. Ai and Akiro emerged from a side corridor. Beryl stopped as they approached.

"Ai, Akiro, how are you today?" she asked.

"Well, and yourself?" Akiro asked.

"Words cannot describe how great I feel," Beryl said with a smile. "I was looking for the Prince."

"He has headed out again," Akiro said.

"I keep warning him," Beryl snarled. "Very well…when will he return?"

"Hard to know with him," Akiro said.

"His unpredictability is one of this strong points," Malichite said with his own grin.

"This really can't wait," Beryl said. "I have just received word of some disturbing events. Apparently, there are some marauders on the outer edges of the kingdom. I knew the Prince would want to know."

"Perhaps we should send the four knights," Ai said.

"That was my thinking as well," Beryl said. "However shouldn't one of you go along as well since the Prince is not here?"

"With the Prince and Tashiro away I think it would be best to not send all of us away from the palace at once," Akiro said.

"I quite agree," Nephlite said. Beryl shot him a glance. He winced slightly. "Akiro is right, we cannot divide our forces as much. Perhaps…" he winced again.

"Something wrong?" Akiro asked.

"I injured myself practicing," Nephlite said. "I was saying that perhaps two of us should go with one of you. The rest can stay here."

"An excellent idea," Beryl said.

"We've done it numerous times before," Zoicite said.

"It makes sense," Akiro said. "I'll go, Malcian..I'd prefer if you and Nisiran stayed here. After all Nephlite is injured a bit, with the Prince gone it's always good to know you're keeping an eye on things."

"Very well," Malichite said.

"All right, take Ziarca and Jasen out with you," Beryl said.

"Will do," Akiro said.

"I'll get you all the information you need," Beryl said.

"I must speak with Akiro before he goes though. I forgot to tell him about Prince Darien's plans for the next few days," Ai said.

"All right," Beryl said.

Ai and Akiro headed down the hall. Beryl sneered once they were out of view. "When you get Akiro out into the middle of nowhere, eliminate him…we'll figure out what to do with Ai in the meantime," she said to Zoicite.

"Done," Zoicite said and winced herself.

"You'll all grow used to being in no control of your bodies," Beryl snickered. "Get ready."

Akiro and Ai walked into the latter's chambers.

"Akiro, I have a bad feeling about this mission. Something isn't right," Ai said.

"More visions?" Akiro asked.

"That and more," Ai said. "I am worried…very worried. I sense something about Beryl…it's like...she's not herself…"  
Ai stopped as her mind was filled with imagery. She sat down hurriedly as the flood of thoughts swooped inside her.

Akiro watched her carefully. He had seen this before, but was surprised at the intensity.

Ai opened her eyes quickly after a few minutes passed.

"We need to get out of here," she said.

"What?" Akiro asked.

"We have nothing to lose, if I'm wrong, we just look silly, if I'm right…"

"Ok ok," Akiro said.

"Turn around," Ai said. Akiro did so. She leapt behind a screen and changed quickly into more comfortable clothes.

"Let's go," she said. She pushed open the door slowly and looked down the hall to find it empty. She then took off at a run, Akiro followed.

Zoicite and Jaedite rounded a corner just as they did so and saw the two headed away from them.

"Where are they going?" Jaedite asked.

"Could they suspect?" Zoicite said. "Akiro! Ai!" she shouted.

"Keep running," Ai said. "Until I know more about our visions, I cannot be sure of anything."

"When did you get so paranoid!" Akiro replied but kept running.

"I wish I knew…it's not something I'm proud of!" Ai said.

The two raced out of the palace and into the streets, not looking back as they did so.

Back at the Palace, Beryl stormed out of the throne room.

"I don't care whether they suspect anything or not, find them!" she bellowed. The four knights assembled outside nodded and hurried out in pursuit. Beryl scowled at nothing in particular.

"So close…" she said to herself. "I've nearly succeeded."

"I'm attracting too much attention," Akiro said as the two moved through a crowded marketplace.

"True," Ai said. "Rarely do court officials head out like this. Perhaps you'd best buy some different clothes."  
"Fair enough," Akiro said.

"Or we could use the items we recently were given," Ai said.

"No, no one here has probably seen a Sailor Scout or a Guardian Scout however history still speaks of them. If anyone recognized the uniforms, we might find ourselves being chased by people thinking we're spies," Akiro said. "Then the four knights would be sent after us anyway…that's assuming they're after us now."  
"A fair set of points," Ai said. "Once we get you clothes where do we go from there?"

"I know a place," Akiro said.

Far far away at the Moon Palace, Prince Darien once again found himself standing in Queen Serenity's private chambers.

"I see you've taken a liking to my daughter," the Queen said.

"I'm afraid it is difficult not to," Darien said.

The Queen smiled.

"Well from what I've seen of you, I think she may be very fortunate, should she be interested."

"She seems interested," Darien said.

"I won't stand in your way, however just be mindful of the secrecy we need to keep up, you both will have to be very careful about seeing each other."

"I know," Darien said.

"I fear a great battle is coming, however we are not ready for it. Both our peoples are divided, distrustful of each other, but also distrustful within our own kingdoms...I hope we have enough time to prepare," Queen Serenity said.

"As do I," Darien said.

"I just don't know much faster we can prepare," Serenity said. "If we go too fast the people will panic, we have been lulled into a false sense of power and safety I'm afraid."

"My kingdom is in a similar position. We spend all of our time infighting. The thought of a new enemy doesn't seem real, even though we know it is," Darien said.

"We must just keep doing what we are doing and hope we are not too late," Serenity said. " There is nothing more that we can do."

Darien nodded.

Outside Tashiro paced, Prince Saturn stood nearby.

"Let me give you some advice," Saturn said. "I don't have to worry about whether you are an enemy or not, because this is just common sense."

"Oh?" Tashiro asked.

"The advice is this," Saturn said. "We both apparently serve kingdoms which have grown to believe they are safe. People like you and I are outcasts, if not in reality, in terms of thought, because we tend to believe there are threats out there which no one else can see, and thus are left to deal with them on our own. Queen Serenity must prepare for the enemy gradually, as a leader of a wide range of people with different opinions and the like. Prince Darien likely has the same problem. We however do not have that problem. We know what we think and are free to prepare for it. If the enemy is going to strike, they will strike Earth first."

"Why?" Tashiro asked.

"Think about it."  
Tashiro did.

"The Earth is larger, and has a bigger population. Thus an enemy army can grow stronger. Plus, the Moon Kingdom has existed for a lot longer, and thus is more aware of things just by their longevity. Furthermore, if an enemy was trying to use one side against the other, it's easier to use the fear of the Earth to fracture the more powerful Moon Kingdom than the reverse, since the paranoia about things is greater up here than on Earth. Of course how would you know that?"

"We have our own agents," Saturn said. "Aside from Guardian Moon that is."  
"I see," Tashiro said. "Yes, from what I know the Earth would be the larger target, the more useful one. Besides, to attack the Moon Kingdom first would alert Queen Serenity faster and if she's allied with Prince Darien she could try to bring the Earth in as a reserve. Yes…it just makes a lot more sense to take the Earth out first. How would the enemy do it you think?"

"It depends," Saturn said. "I honestly, don't know what vulnerabilities the enemy would exploit. I think only you and your colleagues know it the best."

"So you don't know all the answers then?" Tashiro asked with a grin.

"We never have all the answers," Saturn said. "The key is to know most of em."  
"True," Tashiro said.

Prince Darien emerged from the room.

"We need to head back to Earth Tashiro,"

Tashiro nodded, and the two disappeared down a corridor.

Saturn lost himself in thought for a moment and then followed carefully.

When Darien arrived back at the palace he found Beryl awaiting him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Your highness, I have distressing news. Akiro and Ai ran off to handle some unknown issue, we have marauders on the edge of the kingdom, but they said they had something more important to do. I had to send the four knights out to find them, but there's no one left to lead the marauder expedition," Beryl said.

"I'll have to go myself," Darien said.

"You musn't," Beryl said. "Tashiro, can you go?"

"I suppose I have to," Tashiro said.

"Take some troops, I will send two of the knights as soon as they find Ai and Akiro," Beryl said. "I don't know what's come over them."  
"I don't know either," Darien said. "Tashiro…we must speak."

The two headed to Darien's room quickly.

"What could be going on?" Darien asked.

"Maybe it had to do with something related to the Moon Kingdom," Tashiro said.

"Wouldn't we have been told something about it?"

"This is all very confusing, and worrying," Tashiro said. "Saturn warned me that if the enemy attacked, it would be Earth first. The marauders may be the first wave…or maybe Akiro and Ai found something else…I don't know."  
"The four knights will find Akiro and Ai and I can talk to them, I hate to send you off, but you must find out what's going on with the marauders."  
"I know," Tashiro said. "It's unavoidable. I shall return as soon as possible."  
He headed off quickly leaving Darien to wonder what to do next.

Beryl knew she also could not act while the four knights were away. She had energy, but not enough to deal with Darien. She had her suspicions of where he had been disappearing to, but alone she did not dare face off against the Prince of Earth. Especially because if she moved too early, the Moon Kingdom might be ready for her when she attacked. So she had to be patient and hope she could take care of her enemies slowly and without being noticed. It's just a matter of time.

Darien paced back and forth in his room when he heard the knocking. He headed to the secret entrance to the chamber and pulled open the door. Princess Serenity and Pluto crept into the chamber, in cloaks.

"Prince Darien, the Princess insisted on seeing you and as I was fairly sure she would have made her way down here on her own I was forced to accompany her. You two must be discreet," Pluto said.

"I know a place we can go where we will not be disturbed," Darien said.

"Good," Pluto said.

Princess Serenity just smiled and was glad to see Darien again. The three crept back into the secret tunnel in search of the hidden sanctuary.

Tashiro arrived at the outer edge of the kingdom relatively quickly considering the distance traveled. The troops with him, while tired did not show it.

A villager approached them quickly.

"Thank goodness you've come," he said. "Their attacks have been increasing."  
"Fill me in on what has been happening," Tashiro said.

"Of course," The villager said. "We believe they are camped a mile or so from here, they come at night and try to pillage as much as they can."  
"How many?" Tashiro asked.

"Maybe 20 or 30, but they are fierce," the villager said.

Tashiro turned to one of the soldiers and sent them back to the capital to report on what was going on.

"We will see what we can do stop them," Tashiro said.

Several shouts arose from the village.

"Apparently you're just in time," the villager said.

Tashiro and the other soldiers hurried to the village as a horde of men dressed in black raced towards it.

The two sides were soon engaged in a vicious swordfight. Tashiro raced forward knocking aside enemies quickly with his sword and trying to dispense with as many as possible.

A beam of light flew out from nowhere and swept across the battlefield, it slammed many of his troops to the ground, but they were soon rising again.

Whatever it was. It must be weak… He thought. His thoughts changed quickly when the troops turned towards him and began to advance.

"Eh?" he exclaimed.

A cloaked figure leapt at him, a glowing sword in his hand. The energy was a pink sharp blade and it swung towards his body quickly. He flipped out of the way and swung his sword to meet it. Several other blades flew at him as his converted troops attacked. He flipped backwards again.

"Saturn…..Rings….BLAST!" came a shout. A wave of blue energy swept by him and knocked soldiers left and right to the ground. The figure with the energy sword disappeared into the darkness quickly.

Tashiro looked around carefully for any further enemies. A figure in Guardian Scout uniform approached him.

"You're a Guardian Scout? Like Guardian Moon?"

"Guardian Saturn…we've met," Saturn said.

"I thought you didn't trust me," Tashiro said.

"I don't…however…I don't trust whoever attacked you either," Saturn said.

"YAHHHHH!" came a shout as a group of villagers raced at them with spears and swords drawn.

"What is going on!!!" Tashiro shouted.

"A trap is what…" Saturn said. "Let's go…"

The two raced off as the villagers pursued.

"We need to find your allies," Saturn said. "Fast."  
"I don't know where they might be, given all that's happened."  
"Hmm…I should let you go alone…you have no reason to trust me yet…and this could be a trap…" Saturn said. "I am going that way…take any precautions you need to avoid being followed…"

Tashiro nodded.

Saturn headed off. Tashiro carefully headed to where he thought he might find his friends.

Akiro and Ai were settled into a hiding place deep within the capital city.

"We can't stay here forever," Ai said.

"I know that," Akiro said. "But I'm thinking of a plan, I'm not the tactical genius that Tashiro is. I need time to put all the pieces together."

"I know that," Ai said. "I'm just getting a bad feeling."  
"Surprise surprise," Akiro said.

He stared at the wall briefly.

"We need to find Prince Darien and Tashiro…we should go back to the palace..heck they wouldn't look for us there…"

"Good point," Ai said.

Two blocks away, Zoicite, Jaedite, and Nephlite were approaching their exact location.

"Our information should be correct," Jaedite said.

"I would hope so," Nephlite said.

The three would have caught a glimpse of the escaping Earth warriors if the had not been distracted by a beam of light flying over their heads.

The three whirled to see Sailor Pluto standing on a rooftop above. Her staff shined in the sunlight.

I hated to leave the Princess alone. However, Saturn was right…this is getting out of hand.

"An invader!" Zoicite screeched. "Attack!"

The three knights drew their swords and leapt into attack.

"She's powerful, we might have to use the energy," Nephlite said.

"Our cover's been blown anyway!" Zoicite shouted as the energy attack flew out.

Sailor Pluto returned with her own attacks but had to plan her escape given the superior enemy forces.

Darien emerged from his chamber to find Malichite hurrying down a corridor.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Too many things," Malichite said honestly and kept up a search for Beryl.

A hidden door in the hall opened and Tashiro slipped out.

"Your highness," he said quickly. "I need to warn you."  
Darien's eyes widened as Tashiro hurried into his room, Darien followed. Both found Princess Serenity asleep on Darien's bed.

"What is this?" Tashiro asked.

"She was tired," Darien said.

"We are in the middle of a crisis and you're seeing her?" Tashiro asked.

"She unexpectedly visited," Darien said.

"We have a problem," Tashiro said. "A huge one. I don't know who we can trust anymore. There was an ambush at the village"

"I need to get Princess Serenity out of here," Darien said.

"That should not be your main concern!" Tashiro said.

"You do not understand," Darien said and started to wake her up. "I'll explain when I get back."  
"Get back…from…"

"The Moon Kingdom."  
"Prince Darien…you need to…"

"I'll be back soon!" Darien shouted. "Join up with the others..I'll find you when I get back."

Tashiro scowled as Darien picked up Princess Serenity and carried her through the secret exit into the hidden tunnels of the palace. The doors burst open seconds later and Malichite strode in.

"Tashiro! Thank goodness your back. Where is the Prince?" Malichite asked.

"I'm not sure, I was looking for him," Tashiro said.

"Then we shall search together," Malichite said.

Tashiro nodded and Malichite turned to exit. Tashiro turned the other way and leapt out the window of the chamber. Malichite spun around in shock. Tashiro landed in the courtyard just in time to see three cloaked figures leaping into the palace, energy weapons were in their hands.

"Who are you!" he shouted and leapt forward slicing a cloak off of one revealing Nephlite's face.

"Traitor!" Tashiro shouted as he dodged an attack from Jaedite. Tashiro grabbed his power stick and transformed quickly. He soon faced the three knights who shed their cloaks. Malichite emerged from a side exit to the building and the four attacked. Tashiro let loose his own attack knocking Jaedite into a wall. The other three leapt forward quickly slicing through him with energy. He fired off another attack and blasted Nephlite to the ground, Malichite and Zoicite struck fiercely and blasted him back again. He launched a third attack, but so did they. The energy flew through him and plowed him into the ground. Malichite drew even more energy in and unleashed it. Guardian Earth fought back, but another attack sliced through him. Beryl emerged from the shadows grinning. Another energy attack flew from her hands. Tashiro sank to the ground lifeless from the onslaught.

Beryl cackled.

"NOOO!" came a cry.

Guardian Moon and Sailor Earth leapt over the wall and unleashed their attacks. Malichite and Zoicite spun around and attacked back. Beryl crept into position. Sailor Earth narrowly avoided Zoicite attack but Jaedite slowly rose and unleashed his own. Earth tumbled forward just as Beryl readied another attack of her own. Earth managed to hit Jaedite with her own attack, but was nailed by Zoicite. Malichite was pushed back by a valiant effort from Guardian Moon. However Beryl let her attack fly and sent Guardian Moon tumbling towards a waiting Nephlite who struggled to stand but still jabbed an energy blade into Guardian Moon. Sailor Earth let out a screech and twirled sending energy flying everywhere, the four knights were all flung to the ground but Beryl struck. An energy wave plowed into Sailor Earth and she crumpled to the ground. Guardian Moon sank to the grass as well. Beryl gathered up a final bit of strength and delivered a critical blow to both. They soon were lying lifeless on the ground as well.

Beryl grinned.

"Pluto…Dead…Scream!" came another shout. The attack slammed into Beryl hard flinging the enemy into a castle wall. Within seconds Pluto unleashed a second attack which hit Jaedite and Nephlite back down to the turf unmoving.

Malichite and Zoicite stood up only to be nailed by Guardian Saturn's attack. He also struck again slicing his sword across Malichite's chest before Zoicite blasted him back with her own attack.

Sailor Pluto had enough time to regroup and nailed Zoicite with a high powered attack. Saturn swung his sword even as he hit the ground and fired blasting Zoicite backwards.

Beryl winced as her energy reserves dropped.

"Retreat…for now!" she shouted shocked at the speed that her plans have been changed. The four knights and herself managed to hurry away leaving Sailor Pluto and Guardian Saturn staring at their fallen allies.

"We have to get back to the Moon Kingdom…now," Sailor Pluto said. "Princess Serenity is safely there…but everything's changed now."

Guardian Saturn nodded solemnly.

Up on the Moon Kingdom, Prince Darien lead Princess Serenity to her room carefully.

"I need to get back," he said.

"I know, be careful," She said and kissed him on the cheek. He turned as the doors swung open and Queen Serenity stood there, Sailor Pluto stood behind her. A slight tear dripped from the Queen's eyes.

"Prince Darien, I have some very bad news," She said.

Prince Darien's eyes widened.

The visions shimmered away leaving the scouts sitting in Raye's temple looking at Beryl.

"As you can see the timeline in which the Guardian Scouts operated is slightly different than you might have remembered it, nonetheless, the main points remain the same. Soon afterward Prince Darien enlisted the help of the Guardian Scouts and they were killed in battle with the corrupted generals. I lead the final assault which destroyed the Moon Kingdom and that is the story…" Beryl said.

"So Tashiro thinks…that we were distracted and somehow…that lead to us losing…" Serena said.

"Apparently," Darien said.

"At least we know why they're so grumpy now," Lita said.

"Nothing justifies that level of grumpiness," Taiki replied.

The scouts all nodded and began to get up.

"Be patient with them," Beryl said. "It has not been easy for them to face all that they have had to face."  
"We do all right," Serena said.

"They unfortunately do not possess your unique traits Serena, nor the friendships that you have created…it probably explains their sadness," Beryl said.

"Nonetheless, they can only drown in their sorrows so much," Yaten said. "And this is me talking."  
"Well said," Mike said.

"Beryl's right though, I guess maybe…I don't know…we'll just have to see how things go," Serena said.

"Farewell for now scouts," Beryl said and faded away leaving the humans alone.


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter 269

The sun draped brightness over Tokyo, and the high school that sat in the Juuban District of the city.

"Are they kidding?" Mike said. The entire contingent of scouts, excepting Mina were standing at the front of the newly renamed "Sailor Scout High School" staring at a large stone statue sitting in the school's central plaza. It was of five figures, vaguely resembling the original scouts.

"It looks like nothing you," Rick observed.

"Who cares, we have a statue," Serena, Lita, and Raye said happily. Amy just blushed.

"Well..when are they going to finish it?" Haruka asked. "And add us?"

"Don't tell me you care Haruka," Michiru said.

"No, but as long as they're doing something they might as well get it right," Haruka said.

"Are you forgetting the omission of a select group from this whole equation," Mike said.

"When have you ever done anything to earn a statue?" Haruka asked.

"I know there was at least one time!" Mike said.

"Yeah!" the Guardians all said.

"Prove it," Haruka said with a smile.

"I like statues," Serena said brushing up against it.

"Now that's going a little too far," Lita said.

"Yeah. What are you? A cat?" Raye muttered.

"I still can't get over this group," Tashiro said watching from nearby.

"Me neither," Akiro said.

"They're sweet," Ai said with a slight smile.

Soon afterward in the auditorium.

"Welcome all of you, many of you are returning, and we of course have many new students, who will be here for the inaugural year at Sailor Scout High," Principal Oksua said from a podium. Much to Serena's glee, the school's new logo, a crescent moon, was carved into the podium.

"Booo!" the guys all said.

"What?" Oksua muttered.

"They should have named it Scout high school to represent the brave soldiers who fight on the other side of the gender circle!" Mike said.

"Gender circle?" the rest of the class replied.

"I'm speaking biologically here," Mike said.

"In what way?" Amy said bolting up.

"All I'm saying is..that the Guardian Scouts deserve their credit too."

"Fine, the equipment shed is now named the Guardian Scout equipment shed, are you happy?" Oksua asked.

Mike looked at all the other guys.

"We'll take it," he said.

Oksua sighed.

Minutes later.

"Welcome back all of you," Setsuna said. "I see some new faces, though none that are that new."

"How is it we always get the transfer students anyway?" Melvin asked.

"What? Don't you like us around?" Akiro asked.

"No it's a theoretical question," Melvin said.

"Melvin, it's just the way things work, deal with it," Molly said sitting next to him.

"All right," Melvin said. "It's just weird that's all."

"Anyway," Setsuna said. "I hope we can have a good year together free of incident."

"We can always hope huh," Mike said. The class started laughing.

"Well said," Setsuna said. "But there's no need to jinx ourselves."

"Miss Meio, is class always conducted like this?" Tashiro asked.

Setsuna blushed slightly.

"We uh play it a little loose," Setsuna said.

"Oh, all right," Tashiro said. "I was just wondering."

"Welcome to class one," Urawa Ryo grumbled from behind him.

"This seems like its going to be fun," Akiro said.

"Lets get started," Setsuna said. She turned towards the board and then spun back.

"Well Mike? Don't you have anything to say?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"You know, to try and stall me or at the very least…attract attention," Setsuna said.

"No, I'm good," Mike said.

"Should have expected that," Setsuna said and began to write on the board.

An hour later.

"HAH HAHAH HAHHAAHHA!" the third year science teacher laughed.

"What's he laughing about?" Greg asked.

"I hear it's just a habit," Amy said.

"Oh..."

"Cheerful person," Haruka said. "However, I fear he may be unbalanced."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Michiru said. "We have experience with such cases."

"Yes, we do," Haruka said.

"Now!" the science teacher shouted startling several students. "Let's talk about science! More specifically physics! Take this for instance!"

He quickly produced a ball from behind his back and threw it at Patterson. The class all gasped. Patterson grabbed it out of the air.

"Want it back?" Patterson said.

"Ah...yes..I should have thrown it at someone it would have bounced off of. I can't very well talk about rebounds now. However we can talk about one of the fundamental laws of physics which says that a body in motion continues in motion unless stopped," the teacher said.

"This is going to be a fun year," Patterson muttered.

"Ya think?" Ayeka asked from beside him.

The teacher began laughing again.

Elsewhere.

"It is fortunate you are here for English class, because I am an English teacher," the teacher said.

"Not another one of these," Yaten said.

"These are the best ones though," Mike said "Because if learning isn't fun, then it's just plain wrong."

"You are positively..." Yaten began.

"What is going on back there?" the teacher asked.

"Intellectual discussion," Mike said.

"Oh...why do I doubt that?" the teacher asked. "The two of you can spend some time with me after school."

"No..wait.." Mike said. "It was all me sir."

"What?"

"Really, I was bothering him. He was telling me to stop," Mike said.

"Very well, then you will stay after."

"No problem, I like this room, well decorated."

"They told me about you," The teacher muttered.

In another room.

"All right, now this is history. And I'd like to remind you all that history is a many faceted subject filled with nooks and crannies of knowledge," the teacher said.

"Are all the teachers in this school insane?" Tashiro remarked.

"As far as I can tell," Akiro said.

"Largely this semester we will be dealing with the subjects of war and its effect on territory," the teacher said. The males in the classroom all started grinning and realizing what they liked about the class.

"And for the ladies, family life in each century," the teacher said. The males all sighed.

"Hah," Lita said.

The rest of girls stuck their tongues out.

"Yeah, but when it's not wooden huts, it's wooden huts being burned," Steve said.

The guys cheered.

"Ah..and also, for everyone to enjoy, the bubonic plague," the teacher said.

Everyone sighed.

"What's to know about that, aside from the fact it killed millions of people?" Seiya said.

"It's a nationally recognized character builder," Rick said.

"The human race is too fascinated with the subject of its own mortality," Hotaru said.

"An interesting opinion you have there Miss Tomoe," the teacher said. "Perhaps you're wondering why that is.."

"No, I know why, I know many things. I am merely expressing my disagreement with the idea."

"Ah, I see," the teacher said. "Not a death fan are you?"

"I have to live with death every day, I have no interest in becoming a fan," Hotaru said.

"Oh come on, the death fan club is free to join," Akiro said.

"This has gotten decidedly morbid," Lita said.

"We had better get started," the teacher said. "Before everything collapses in on itself."

And at lunch, the table had grown especially large.

"How does learning take place in this school?" Tashiro asked. "The teachers are as bad as the students."

"And thus we achieve symmetry," Mike said.

"Yes, but I've never attended so many out of whack classes. Who are these people?" Tashiro asked.

"Welcome to our lives," the rest of the scouts said.

"I should have stayed a villain," Tashiro said.

"Your heart was never in it," Ai said with a smile.

"How'd you get your emotions back anyway?" Tashiro asked.

"Video game," Ai said.

"It has that effect on people," Akiro said.

"So true," Hotaru said. "Unfortunately the effects vary in length."

"I think I'm cured for some reason," Ai said.

"The miracles of technology huh Amy?" Lita said.

"It's a very strange phenomenon though," Amy said.

"So what's new," Serena said. "Anyone have any food they're not eating?"

The scouts all looked at her.

"Like you're surprised that I asked," she said and kept eating.

"Just what is going on with those kids?" Principal Oksua said watching from outside the room.

"Hasn't it always been like this?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure, at junior high school…" Oksua said.

Setsuna grinned.

"Just what do you teach them anyway?" Oksua muttered.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Setsuna asked.

"I didn't say that, I was just wondering."

"You want my syllabus?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I don't care," Oksua said wandering out. "And to think that among them is everyone's favorite heroes, the scouts, bah! The world can have them. They're nothing but trouble."

Setsuna grinned.

"I mean the bah too!" Oksua shouted and headed around the corner.

That afternoon.

"I'm so glad you could all be here," Mike said to the assembled group of male students. "Today we unveil the brand newly renamed Guardian Scout Equipment shed!"

He unveiled a sign which had been hastily nailed to the door. On it was the sign was the words "Guardian Scout Equipment Shed as well as a strange looking logo.

"What's that?" Rick whispered.

"The Guardian Scout's logo," Mike said.

"We don't have a logo," Rick said.

"We do now."

"And we also have something else," Steve said.

"Ah…yes," Mike said. "I also unveil this statue that will stand guard over the equipment shed."

A small clay statue, hastily molded in an art class that day, was unveiled. It was about a foot high and featured mini versions of the five Guardian Scouts.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Seiya snapped.

"Sorry, originals only," Mike said.

"We'll just see about that," Seiya said.

"Could you have made it bigger?" Rick asked.

"Hey, clay ain't cheap you know," Steve said.

"This..is wonderful," Greg observed.

"A fitting tribute to the glory of the Guardian Scouts," Taiki muttered.

"Hey at least we've got something!" Mike said.

The males all made noise.

"So this is it?" Tashiro asked wandering up. "How pathetic."

"Hey, we like it," Mike said.

"You have low standards," Tashiro said.

"Wanna go, right now?" Steve asked.

"All right," Tashiro said.

"What?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"All right."

"Wait for me, I like a good fight," Akiro said.

"Defenders of the Guardian Scout Equipment shed join with me," Mike said.

"No thanks," most of the guys muttered.

"I'm with you," Steve said.

"I have some measure of pride in this," Rick said.

"I resent the lack of full representation," Seiya said.

"All right then!"

And the two sides began to brawl.

Later, at the crown restaurant most of the girls, excepting Mina were sitting around their usual table.

"Those silly guys, why do we put up with them?" Lita asked.

"My guy isn't silly," Amy said.

"Guess we just love them," Raye said. "All of them."

"Yeah, you guys have it harder than me," Serena said. "Darien makes it so simple, but they're all great. I know they all care."

"Yeah they do," Lita said. "Even if I sometimes wonder if I'd made the right choice."

"You had better make sure though," Raye said.

"It not always easy," Lita said.

"So Ai…" Serena said turning towards the newest of her friends. "What's the deal with you and Akiro?"  
"We've spent a lot of time together, and it has lead to…things…" Ai said.

The others smiled at her.

"And what about you Ayeka?" Ai asked turning towards the other. "I am curious about your intentions…regarding a certain someone."

"Since you asked…" Ayeka began.

"Ayeka Mizuno! You have not earned the rightful title of girlfriend, to win it you must get through me," Hotaru said approaching the table dramatically.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Wait a sec," Ayeka said hopping up. "You mean that you want him too? Even though you know he loves me!"

"He doesn't love you, he likes you for many many reasons, the same way he likes me for many many reasons. How could he know who he loves?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll tell you, someone he traveled through North Korea to save that's who," Ayeka said.

"Ah yes," Hotaru said. "And all the while who was with him?"

"He just didn't have the heart to send you away."

"That's not how I saw it," Hotaru said.

The two stared at each other.

"If they go at it, they'll be significant damage," Lita said.

"The skies are turning red as we speak," Amy said.

"Let's get out of here before it gets worse," Serena said and they all slipped out.

"Young love and the physical harm it causes," Raye said as they hurried out.

"It's just a sign that they're growing up," Amy said.

"How?" the other's asked before starting to laugh.


	270. Chapter 270

Chapter 270

It was foggy that morning in Tokyo as the students made their way towards Sailor Scout High School. Out in front of the building a small group of them had gathered.

"This isn't fair," Serena said staring.

"They've got a lot of nerve," Raye said.

"If they come back, they're in for it," Lita said.

The three were growling at their statue which had been covered in bird droppings.

"Oh...they're going to pay for this ON BEHALF OF THE MOON!" Serena shouted.

"Calm down Serena!" the others hissed.

Serena sighed.

And up in class 3-1's class room. Steve's eyes were locked with that of Akiro's. Most of the class was watching intently.

"1..." Steve said.

"2.." Akiro said.

"3..." Steve said.

"4..." Akiro replied.

"I declare a thumb war!" Steve said and the two began to try to push the others thumb down as fast as possible. The crowd of students started rooting whichever side they favored.

"HAH! I win!" Steve said.

"Now let's fight for real!" Akiro said rising.

"Not here, but I'll be glad to pound your face in later," Steve said.

"Ah...interesting threat, but I assure you that I will make indentations in your skeletal structure just because it gives me joy to do so, and once that is done, I'll finish you off," Akiro said.

"Words mean nothing, only kicking butt," Steve said.

"Hmm...you'll learn to appreciate words too," Akiro said.

Steve and Akiro glared at each other.

"How immature," Haruka said.

"There's immaturity and then there's the pull of natural instincts," Michiru said.

"You actually accept this?"

"Oh come on Haruka, you should know that competition is something almost everyone wants to be a part of, the ability to be the best at something, and to stare back at the losers and grin."

"I don't use my fists for that," Haruka said.

"Yes, but while the weapons change, the method is the same."

"Still this is the most primitive," Haruka said.

"Sure it is," Michiru said. "But some people like that sort of thing."

"They're just taking the easy way out," Haruka said.

"What does one do when they have no other skills?" Michiru said.

"Oo...that was mean," Haruka said.

"Guess so," Michiru said.

"What a terrible desecration," Serena muttered walking in. "What kind of evil birds would do that to a statue?"

"It's not a matter of an innate tendency," Amy said. "Most likely they were other factors rather than a dislike of the sailor scouts in general."

"No, these birds were just evil, and disrespectful," Serena said. Raye, and Lita nodded.

"They're worse than I thought," Tashiro muttered from his desk across the room.

"I think it's cute," Ai said.

"Just how have they survived so long?" Tashiro muttered.

"It's best not to think about it," Michiru said walking by.

"So it is," Tashiro said.

Ai smiled.

"That must be some video game," Tashiro muttered.

"And the ironic thing is that I hate it," Ai said.

"Ai, don't become one of them please," Tashiro said seriously.

"One of who?"

"Don't fall into the trap, don't think the way they do, stay in the realm of sanity, please for all of our sakes," Tashiro said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Ai said.

"Hey Ai!" Mike called from across the classroom.

"What?"

"I thought you could use this, I just had a few lying around," Mike said and tossed a t-shirt across the room. Ai caught it.

It read across its front:

"I was able to gain back repressed memories and emotions by playing a mere video game."

"Oh..it's nice, and 100 percent cotton too! Thank you," Ai said.

"No problem," Mike said.

Tashiro sighed.

In the hallway outside the room.

"Oh come on Molly, what did I say?" Melvin squeaked.

"You figure it out," Molly snapped. "We shouldn't talk about it here. I'm not even sure we should talk about it at all."

"But.."

"Melvin, just leave me alone," Molly said and walked into the room. The class' attention had since turned to the two.

Molly said nothing and took her seat. Melvin walked over to Serena.

"Uh Serena, can we switch seats for today?" he asked.

"Sure, Melvin, what's wrong," Serena asked.

"Nothing..nothing," Melvin said. "Uh.."

"Okay..Melvin," Serena said and headed off to the seat besides Molly.

"Molly..are..you.."

"Serena, don't try and help me this time," Molly said quickly.

"Uh..are you sure?"

"Yes," Molly said sharply.

"Okay," Serena said worriedly and turned away.

Could their relationship be taking a turn for the worse? Serena thought. That wouldn't be good, I wonder what the problem is. If Molly's in trouble how can she expect me not to help her. It's been a while, but I'll jump into action to save this relationship!

Later at lunch.

"Serena is that a wise thing to do?" Raye asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Serena asked.

"It's not like your record is perfect on this sort of thing, and there are times where couples have to work things out together," Raye said.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to make that happen," Serena said.

"I don't know Serena," Rick said. "This is something you have to be careful about. Even with the best intentions you could only make things worse."

"Believe me I know about making things worse," Serena said. "But they need help, and usually I'm good at providing it."

"Yes, but that's not the issue," Raye said. "Of course you can help people, but sometimes they don't need it."

"At least I have to find out what's wrong," Serena said.

"But how can you do that without getting involved?" Seiya asked.

"I have my ways," Serena said.

"Probably involving hiding behind a bush no less," Tashiro said.

"It works," Serena said quickly. "Actually though I had a better plan than hiding behind bushes, one that ensure I won't get into trouble. I mean guys, shouldn't we at least find out what the problem is?"

"Even that's a stretch of responsibility." Haruka said.

"Ah..but what if it's really serious," Serena said. "As a friend it's my job to make sure."

"All right, we'll give you that at least," Raye said. "But what is your plan?"

"Uh..right...D.V...be a dear and lend me one of your cameras," Serena said. All eyes shifted to the introvert.

"Uh.Serena..you..know..we..uh..can't use..them..for personal..uh.business," Patterson said.

"Sure we can, I'm the leader and I'm telling you we can," Serena said.

"But..uh.."

"Look, who is it that despite promising not to, went and continued to spy on us," Serena asked.

"That was selective and tactically necessary, it saved your lives on several occasions," D.V. said.

"Ah..but..that's not the issue," Serena said.

"Actually, Serena it kinda justifies, it, besides it wasn't the same as before," Lita said.

"What were you doing before?" Ayeka asked.

"Being thorough!" D.V. said. "That's all," he said with a reddening face.

"Come on D.V., putting that all aside, your way is the best way," Serena said.

"But if I let you have..it...then everyone's going to believe they're entitled...to it," D.V. said.

"Hmm...well this is a special case," Serena said. "Come on..please.."

Patterson sighed and nodded.

"HAH! My charm wins again," Serena said.

"No backbone ey?" Akiro asked.

"Would you like to see a backbone?" Patterson said. "I'll be glad to show you yours."

"And he can too," Ayeka said.

"Stop trying to gain his praise through such tactics," Hotaru said.

"What?" Ayeka asked.

"I'm onto you," Hotaru said.

"Onto what?"

"Ayeka Mizuno I won't let you defeat me," Hotaru said standing.

"Uh...right..what now?" Ayeka said.

"And now I shall prove my love with my embrace!" Hotaru said and lunged at Patterson. Patterson dived under the table. Ayeka leapt forward and deflected Hotaru.

"Just what are you trying to do?" Ayeka said.

Hotaru tackled her and the two were soon fighting.

"What is happening?" Tashiro muttered.

"This could spiral rapidly into a bloodbath," Haruka observed.

"Hardly ladylike I'd say," Michiru said.

"Who cares, I'd usually have to pay to see this action," Mike said.

"Have you?" Raye snapped.

"Oh..of course not," Mike said. "I meant in theory."

"Come on Hotaru, just how do you think you can beat me!" Ayeka said.

"For one thing you don't have a sword," Hotaru said.

And the two continued to brawl with little regard to form.

"I bet this is just how you pictured your first romantic encounter would be huh?" Rick asked Patterson.

"Actually..." Patterson began.

"We really should separate them," Lita said.

"True," Raye said.

"It might take some effort you know," Haruka said.

"Guess we gotta try," Raye said.

Raye, Lita, and Haruka stood up.

"I'll get between them," Lita said. "You two pull."

They moved in and pulled the two apart.

"That's right hold me back!" Ayeka shouted. "I just might kill her!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Hotaru shouted. "I am much more lethal than you are!"

The two lunged at each other only to be pulled back again.

"You brat! You bite!" Ayeka shouted.

"I do what is necessary," Hotaru said. "There is no honor in destroying you anyway."

"Oh, you'll pay for that, you're going to learn a new definition of pain and considering who you are you should be quite afraid of that."

"I will take your pure heart," Hotaru said her eyes narrowed. "Then I will shatter it with a hammer."

"Not before your star seed lies in pieces all over the ground!" Ayeka shouted.

"Oo..kay. We're getting a little too scary here..." Lita said.

Later that day.

Molly sighed as she walked down the street.

When is he going to learn there are just things I can't like about him? She thought. There are times when he's wonderful and all, but why can't he keep his interests out of our relationship?

She didn't notice she was being spied upon.

Meanwhile at the A.P.T. house.

"Why can't she talk to herself?" Serena muttered starring at the computer image in front of her.

"Well Serena, just expecting her to dictate out loud what the problem is hoping for a little much," Amy said controlling the mini-camera with her computer.

"Yeah, well..this is harder than I thought," Serena said.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Serena I didn't need her help. I do need someone to talk to, I was just angrier earlier. Oh I don't know.

She sat down on a bench.

I wonder. Are Melvin and I really meant to be a couple? I don't know...I thought I loved him, but he's Melvin...how can I know what my true feelings are?

"Oh come on Molly, give me a sign," Serena said.

"Come to think of it, just who would she tell her problems too?" Amy said. "I mean if she's mad at Melvin and she doesn't want to talk to you."

"No she does want to talk to me! I'm sure of it," Serena said.

"What?"

"She wouldn't be wandering around like this if she didn't."

Serena hurried for the door.

"Serena are you sure about this?" Amy said worriedly.

"Uh huh, I know," Serena said. "You let me know where she is on the communicator."

"Uh..right.." Amy said and sighed.

I hope she knows what she's talking about. She thought.

"I know what I'm talking about don't worry!" Serena shouted eerily and then raced out the door.

"That raises other questions, but I guess I'll have to trust her," Amy said.

Who am I kidding? She might be completely right. I'm no expert on this myself.

Molly was still sitting on a bench when Serena arrived, or more precisely, Serena slipped in behind a wall and slowly peeked around it.

Now how do I make this look like I had no idea I would end up here? Serena thought. I could fall out of a tree or something. No that's too suspect. Besides, I've fallen out of trees before. I could just walk by...but she might..oh forget it...I'll wing it.. Ah...

"Luna! Luna are you here!" Serena called and then rounded the corner. Molly turned to face her.

"Oh..uh..Molly...have you seen Luna?" Serena asked.

"No," Molly said.

"Oh...hey…what are you doing all alone out here?" Serena asked.

"I needed to think," Molly said.

"Let me help. I'll listen," Serena said.

"No that's all right."

"Oh come on Molly. I know a little bit about this kind of thing."

"Serena, I don't want to burden you, and besides it's not a big deal."

"Sure it is," Serena said. "Now, you've been sitting here for a while. Something's on your mind."

"How do you know I've been sitting here for a while."

"I just do, it's a girl thing."

"What?"

"Oh..uh..just please tell me what the problem is."

"Melvin is becoming annoying."

"Melvin has always been annoying, but I thought you didn't mind that."

"I guess I do now."

"Why?"

"He..just can't telling me about some sort of insect or some sort of bizarre mating ritual of some plant.."

"Well I think he's just trying to share his knowledge."

"Would you want to listen to that for hours?"

"No, but have you told him you don't like it?"

"Sure," Molly said. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well how am I supposed to tell him I dislike everything he's interested in?"

"Uh..carefully, but come on isn't there more to Melvin then that? I mean if there wasn't, why would you like him so much."

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I love him. I mean, he has this way of breaking up romantic moments, not all the time, but sometimes he'll just blow it, and now I'm worried every time that he'll say something and then, the evening goes down the drain."

"Oh.." Serena said. "Most guys are like that."

"What?"

"Sure, Melvin has his ways, but look, all the guys I know, Darien included, blow it sometimes, though Darien's pretty good about it, but that's just they're nature, they don't understand the romance idea too well, even the best of them."

"Yes, but even given that..." Molly said.

"Come on then, we'll talk to Melvin, or you will, whatever, but you two need to talk not mope around like this," Serena said.

"I know, but I'm afraid," Molly said.

"Of course you are," Serena said. "Come on...wait..here..a second.."

Serena hurried around a corner.

"Amy, find Melvin," Serena said into her communicator.

"Melvin? All right," Amy said. "That could take some time."

"Well we'll start looking for him and you tell me what you find."

"All right," Amy said.

"Come on Molly," Serena said. Molly reluctantly followed.

Soon afterwards.

"Ah..there you are," Melvin said.

"Melvin.." Molly said as the two met up.

"Uh..we need to talk.."

"You're right," Molly said.

"I think I know a place," the two said in unison and then glanced at each other.

"Come on," Molly said.

Melvin nodded and the two walked off.

"So...is it that bad?" Mike asked watching from affair.

"I don't think so," Serena said. "They've just got some stuff to work out. Why is he all wet?"

"He got a little overanxious."

"And why are you with him anyway?" Serena asked.

"I'm everywhere," Mike said.

In the War Room.

"I wonder why they don't like this book," Greg said. "As far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with it."

"That kind of stuff happens," Patterson said. "I wouldn't give up though."

"No I'm not that type, still it's hard to apply logic to this," Greg said.

"I think you'll find that logic is falling more and more out of favor in today's society" Patterson said.

"D.V. can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question," Patterson said.

"Well you've got two girls fighting over you literally..."

"So I've noticed," Patterson said.

"Who do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of them want to get involved romantically you know that, so who would you prefer?"

"Greg, how would I know?"

"Oh..but what are you going to do about all this? I mean all they're doing is fighting all the time."

"I know, but I can't stop them, and this is very hard to deal with."

"I could guess that," Greg said. "But you have to do something."

"And risk hurting the other's feelings? Besides I don't want a girlfriend. I wish they could get along so we could be friends."

"Oh, so you're not interested in romance?"

"No. I've never been."

"So if someone else was to be interested in romance with Ayeka, or uh...Hotaru, you'd have no problem with it?"

"That depends on the person, but I wouldn't see it as a romantic affront, if the person was a good person, I wouldn't care, no," D.V. said. "It would make my whole life easier."

"Just curious," Greg said.

"You had someone in mind?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Greg said.

Patterson grinned out of eye sight of his half-brother.

"I just can't understand, this novel is wonderful," Greg said changing the subject.

"Let me see it."

"Oh no I couldn't," Greg said.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Come on, if there's anyone who would understand it's..."

"Uh oh," Patterson interrupted staring at a video screen.

"Your death will give me great satisfaction!" Hotaru shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I think it's time to know you off that delusional cloud you live on!" Ayeka shouted back.

"They're at it again," Greg said.

"So they are," D.V. said.

"Ayeka Mizuno, Prepare for your imminent destruction with whatever divinities you worship!" Hotaru shouted.

"My wrath shall not be tamed when it is directed at you Hotaru Tomoe!" Ayeka replied.

And the two charged at each other.

"Looks like Molly and Melvin will be together for a long time," Mike said.

"All thanks to me of course," Serena said.

"Guess so," Mike said. "You do have a knack for helping people, most of the time."

Serena glanced at him.

"Yep, that's pretty much true," she said. "Most of the time."

"So things are going well," Maxfield Stanton said.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked. "You were supposed to show up and help Molly through this."

"I figured with you involved, I wouldn't be necessary. Besides given that Molly used to have a thing for me, I thought it would make things needlessly complex. I'm still glad to see her doing well though."

"I understand," Serena said.

"Say, Nephlite, er, Nisiran, er, whoever you are, I have a question for you," Mike said.

"Yes?" Stanton asked somewhat warily.

"That time you sent all the girls in Crossroads Junior High those letters inviting them to meet Tuxedo Mask. How did you get their addresses?" Mike asked.

"Oh that...that's a long story."

"Let's hear it. I've been curious about that since the time you did it. I was there you know wondering why some loser who constructs his name out of two nouns would be inviting every girl in the school to go meet him, and then I found it was you behind it, and well I want to know."

"Actually, when he puts it that way, I kinda want to know too," Serena said.

"Oh..well, uh, it's hard to explain," Stanton said.

"Spit it out!" the other two shouted.

Stanton sighed.

"Ok, first I acquired a local phone book.." he began.

"Ah..clever.." Mike said.

Stanton sighed again.

Elsewhere, the Tomoe home.

"Father, do you have any daimons left?" Hotaru asked.

"What? Of course not Hotaru, but why would you want one?" Doctor Tomoe asked.

"I have someone I need to take care of," Hotaru said.

"Now Hotaru just because it used to be normal for us to use evil creatures to dispose of enemies, or at least try to, that doesn't mean it's all right now."

"I believe I am justified," Hotaru said.

"Oh...well...I'm afraid that just won't work out then."

"Very well," Hotaru said. "Then tell me how well you would rate my cackle."

"Your cackle?" Doctor Tomoe asked.

"Yes," Hotaru said and began to cackle.

"Ah...well you see your form's a little off, you have to get into the mood," Tomoe said.

"The mood?"

"Yes, for instance, just listen," Tomoe said. "We must find the pure heart crystals...only then..we can find the holy grail!" he said in a deeply scary voice before launching into hectic cackling.

"You see?" he asked.

"Yes, I see," Hotaru said. "Perhaps like this.."

She began to cackle again more loudly.

"Yeah, that's better," Doctor Tomoe said. "Let me know if you need any more fatherly advice."

He then headed out.

"Your destruction is at hand Ayeka Mizuno!" Hotaru shouted and began cackling.

Her father poked his head back into the room.

It just occurred to me this might not be the best thing to encourage her to do. He thought.

"Uh..Hotaru.." he said.

Hotaru resumed her stoic expression and turned to face him.

"Yes father?" she asked.

"About all this...what exactly is happening?" he asked.

"Destiny," Hotaru said and turned away. "The Sailor of Death has been called upon to dispense her divine authority."

"Ah..well..just remember to look both ways before crossing the street," Tomoe said.

"Of course," Hotaru said and strode out the door.

"Hotaru Tomoe...you have come between me and my beloved," Ayeka Mizuno said standing in the dark somewhere.

"For this, you cannot be permitted to continue your present existence!" she said. "I will destroy all that stand in the way of my destiny!"

She began to laugh. The light snapped on.

"You all right Ayeka?" her mother asked poking her head in the door of her room.

"Oh..uh..sure," Ayeka said.

"Uh..right..you just sounded angry."

"No, I'm doing fine," Ayeka said. "Just something to clear up."

"All right, well, remember to look both ways before crossing the street."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ayeka said.

"Uh..right," her mother said and headed away.

"Today's wrath will come from the depths of a darkened heart, there will be no mercy!"

She shouted and hurried out the door.

"I'm worried about her," her mother said watching her go.

"Is it that time of the month?" her father asked.

Mrs. Mizuno hit Mr. Mizuno on the head.

"Guess not," Mr. Mizuno said.

Back in the darkening city…

"Hotaru Tomoe to Ayeka Mizuno," Hotaru said into her communicator.

"Yeah.." Ayeka said appearing several seconds later.

"I propose a duel, right now, the two of us to settle this once for all. Whoever surrenders first loses the prize," Hotaru said.

"Ah..I'm intrigued," Ayeka said. "Very well. Where shall we meet?"

"The High School, tomorrow" Hotaru said.

"Very well, I will be ready," Ayeka said.

Blocks away…

"Anderson, Patterson, Thomson residence," Amy said into the phone. "Oh hello Doctor Tomoe."

"Ah..hello Amy, are things well with you?" Tomoe asked.

"Sure, has your scientific pursuits been satisfying?" Amy asked.

"To be honest, we've been on a cold streak, but then again, what does one expect in the pursuit of cold fusion!"

Amy laughed.

"So that's what they have you working on then?" she asked.

"Sure, with all this political messiness over the fact that neganergy is dangerous. Duh! Anyway, they won't let us near it for now." Tomoe said. "So anyway, here I am. The guys I work with are such knot heads."

"Sorry to hear it," Amy said.

"Anyway, the reason I called is that I'm concerned, my daughter has been preparing herself for some sort of duel today, and apparently it's over that brother of yours."

"Oh..you mean D.V.?"

"Right, I can't blame her for being attracted to him, both of them being completely unfit for society and all..but.."

"Doctor that's a terrible thing to say."

"I'm kidding," Tomoe said and laughed cutting it off abruptly. "Still you do get my drift. I'm just trying to figure out what's happening."

"Uh, I'll try and explain it, and just where and when is this duel going to take place?"

In the War Room.

"D.V. they're going to fight over you again, but this one seems serious, they could get really hurt," Amy said.

"That's usually how these things come out, but then again there's a decisive victor too," Patterson said.

"D.V. these are two girls that you like a lot, can you really let them tear each other apart?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I want to stop them, but they haven't listened to me before, and besides, it's a duel of honor, stopping one of those is incredibly difficult."

"This is between Hotaru and Ayeka here, who cares about some stupid code?"

"It's not like that, if Hotaru and Ayeka have agreed to this duel. They're obviously committed."

"But if you say you don't want them to duel," Amy said.

"I'm no good at this," Patterson said. "This is why I think love is a bad idea."

Amy grinned slightly.

"D.V. they both are attracted to you, shouldn't you be able to step in?" Amy asked. "I mean, you of all people?"

"The problem is that I believe in such duels," Patterson said.

"Not this one you don't," Amy said. "You have to stop it."

"Fine I will," Patterson said. "But they'll just fight again somewhere else. They need closure."

"But settling it with a fight?" Amy asked.

"Of course, don't you girls always fight over boys?" D.V. asked.

"But this is literal, I mean, we don't duel."

"To Ayeka and Hotaru, their way of settling this is to duel."

"So convince them there are better ways," Amy said. "Or pick one of them to be with you."

"The other will just resent it, and then the one I don't pick will probably try to kill us all."

"You're exaggerating, listen to me. Your fear of social contact cannot keep you from being responsible if those two get seriously hurt," Amy said. "Do you want that on your conscience, that might drive you over the edge again, do you want that?"

"I need some time to think," D.V. said.

"You've got three hours," Amy said and strode out.

Patterson sighed.

I'm in trouble. He thought.

Later…at the A.P.T. house….

"All right, here's what we do," Mike began. "We all get Hotaru with the knockout gas, and then the fight gets forfeited."

"Putting aside the fact we have no knockout gas...that's a short term solution!" Patterson snapped. "Now come on, we need to figure this out."

"Well D.V. the obvious solution is to talk to both of them," Rick said.

"And to say what?" Patterson asked. "What can I possibly say that will get both of them to stop?"

"Threaten to dump both of them if they don't," Steve said.

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Why can't that work?" Amy asked.

"They'll just settle it secretly," Patterson said. "I know about this kind of thing."

"And how many love triangles have you been involved in huh?" Raye asked.

"I..that's not what I meant..." Patterson stammered.

"Mina would be really useful in cases like these," Mike said. "Too bad she's out of touch."

The group nodded.

"It seems that we need someway for Hotaru and Ayeka to settle this without coming to blows," Taiki said.

"Aw come on they fought before, they didn't get hurt," Mike said.

"Doctor Tomoe says that Hotaru's going to use her powers though," Amy said. "We can't allow that either, using scout powers for such personal affairs is just wrong."

"It is? Guess the marshmallow roast is off then," Mike said to Rick.

"Too bad," Rick said.

"This is serious," D.V. said. "How am I supposed to get these two to agree to not fight over me, and actually honor it?"

"You're the tactician," Everyone replied.

Patterson sighed.

"I have the solution," Greg said walking in hesitantly.

"What is it Greg?" Amy asked.

"I'll do what I should have done before, profess my love for Hotaru," Greg said.

Everyone collapsed.

"Follow up question..." Mike began.

"No, think about it, she did try and get something going, and we got along well," Greg said. "Maybe if I said I was interested she would forget D.V. I mean she just wants someone who can understand her."

"But Greg, do you love her?" Rick asked.

"Sure," Greg said.

Everyone collapsed again.

"Just how else was I supposed to proceed with her, she's unlike any other girl I've known," Greg said. "I mean I don't even know how to handle regular relations."

"But Greg, are you prepared to accept the relationship?" Patterson asked.

"Might as well start sometime," Greg said. "Besides, Ayeka is perfect for you, really. Hotaru is a good friend, but I'm more her caliber, after all, she doesn't like violence."

"Says, who?" Everyone replied.

"No really," Greg said. "She just gets angry, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"That's it. I've given up on humanity," Mike said.

"Hey I'm with you," Steve said.

"Come on, maybe we can reason with them," Greg said.

"All right," D.V. said. "But we better go."

"The fight isn't for another hour," Taiki said.

"I just have a feeling about it, and besides, Hotaru and Ayeka both left their houses five minutes ago," Patterson said.

"They must have found out about us finding out and didn't want us to interfere," Amy said.

"In so many words," Patterson said and hurried for the door. The others followed.

At Sailor Scout High School….

"Saturn Mist Wave!"

Maverick leapt forward unleashing barrage of bolts from her sword. A cascade of energy blasted into the attacks and destroyed them. The group of scouts dropped down between to the two.

"Don't try and stop us," Maverick said.

"Sorry," Guardian Mercury said. "I can't let you continue."

"Hotaru..before you fight..can I talk to you?" Guardian Saturn asked.

"What is it?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Remember when we used to talk, spend time together?" Guardian Saturn asked.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn said.

"Did you like that? And did you like me?"

"Are you asking me if I liked you enough to consider romance, as opposed to me fighting with her over Guardian Mercury?"

"Uh…yes..." Guardian Saturn said. said. "I uh that's what I mean?"

"You are better suited for me, I did not think you were ready for romance yet, however, since you have said so, I agree to your terms," Saturn said.

Everyone collapsed in surprise.

In the SDF command center a group of scientists and military officers were staring at a large view screen. The room was filling with the higher ups including General Nagumo and his subordinates.

"This is confirmed?" he asked.

"It is sir," General Patterson said. "Our long range space telescope indicates…that this object is headed on a course for Earth. It is clearly metallic, and propelled by some sort of engine system. "

"I'm sure we will get more data as the object gets closer," Doctor Tomoe said.

It was at this point that D.V. Patterson thumbed the communicator in his pocket and typed a message that would soon be sent to the other scouts, the warning that what they had been expecting was finally on its way.

"How long until it reaches Earth?" General Nagumo said.

"At current course and speed…4 days," Dr. Richter said.

"We should evacuate the city as a precaution," General Akita said. "After all, most evil forces end up here eventually."

"Reasonable assumption," General Nagumo said. "Notify the Prime Minister."


	271. Chapter 271

Chapter 271

Hotaru emerged from the darkness and found herself atop a large plateau floating amidst a sky of grey clouds. She looked around, sure that this must be a dream or perhaps a nightmare, but still curious as to what was to occur next. A figure shrouded in golden light stood in front of her. The light slipped away with the breeze and before her stood Sailor Venus. Hotaru looked into her eyes and found only sadness.

"Are you all right?" Hotaru asked well aware that the figure looked anything but that way. Venus shook her head and sent a misty wave of light at her. Hotaru was consumed by the light only to emerge as Sailor Saturn.

"An odd metaphor," Saturn said to herself. Her Silence Glaive weapon swung forward, seemingly out of her control and sliced through Venus. The scout let out a scream and disappeared to be surrounded by darkness. Saturn blinked.

The next morning, the city was abuzz with activity as the civilians were slowly evacuated and defenses were put up all around the city. Military vehicles zipped around the city.

"Three days," Sailor Pluto said standing on top of a building watching the scene.

"The evacuations been going well," Sailor Uranus said. "Though we have no idea how much good it'll do."

"If it's like every other invasion, the enemy will attack here," Sailor Pluto said. "At the very least we can get everyone out of the direct fire line."

"Of course," Sailor Uranus said. "Of course if the enemy decides to they can just chase after the civilians."

"But they'll want to take care of us first," Sailor Pluto said. "And we know this city better than they do."

"And they're the one with the space warship," Sailor Uranus said.

"Just trying to be optimistic," Sailor Pluto said.

"I know," Sailor Uranus said. "Don't blame you. It'll be a heck of a fight though. Anyway, I've got to go see what help I can be."

"Where's Neptune?" Pluto asked.

"Up there," Sailor Uranus said pointing to the sky.

Elsewhere, Uranus' chopper banked around a building, Neptune was at its controls.

I'm glad I learned to do this. But I'm not sure I like it. She thought.

"Oh my, traffic just isn't moving down there is it?" She said glancing at an intersection. "Sailor Neptune calling Police HQ" she said into the radio.

"Yep, go ahead," Detective Ozaki replied.

"Ah hello Chie…Detective Ozaki…" Sailor Neptune said. "We've got a major back up on Shinohara avenue."

"Got it, we'll get some more people out there," Ozaki said. "We've got some real idiots driving out there today."

"They're probably just scared," Neptune said.

"The only thing worse than an idiot, is a scared idiot. Actually a scared idiot with a weapon is the topper," Ozaki said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Neptune said.

In another section of the city.

"Okay..keep it moving there," Guardian Neptune said standing on top of a tank.

"You could help you know," Guardian Pluto said as he and Guardian Uranus leapt into the air carrying a piece of armor. They placed it on top of a barricade being constructed.

"You guys know I'm a weakling," Neptune said. "How's it coming boys?"

"We've sped up construction 90 thanks to Pluto and Uranus there," one of the army troops replied.

"Oh come on, I supervised," Neptune said.

"Yeah, but you're a loser," the army guy said.

"Wanna fight?" Neptune asked.

"Enough of that," Uranus said. "Let's see where else we can help."

"Supervision is very important," Neptune said.

"Yeah, sure it is cape boy," the SDF soldiers replied.

"I'll be back!" Neptune shouted.

An airplane streaked over the National Diet as a planning session was occurring inside.

"Of course for security reasons we are not making our defensive strategy known to anyone outside of the military," General Nagumo said. "But we assure you this nation will be defended with all that we have."

"And what makes you think that we're any more susceptible then you're own men," one of the diet members said.

"Because we can keep an eye on our own men, and besides, it's always been need to know," Nagumo said.

"I support the idea," Prime Minister Kanzaki said. "We cannot take unnecessary risks. We will leave the fighting to the military."

"I thank you," General Nagumo said. "I promise you, the SDF and the scouts will work to defeat the menace and return peace to this country."

He then headed out. General Patterson filed in along side.

"Tell me you don't have any bad news," Nagumo said.

"We're moving along on schedule," Patterson said. "The defenses are going up quickly, and the evacuation is almost complete. The scouts are helping out."

"Good," Nagumo said.

"Sir, what can we expect from the other nations?"

"I don't know yet, they all said they'll size up the situation when it arises," Nagumo said.

"Typical."

"Well to be honest, the scouts may just be the only chance we have anyway," Nagumo said.

"True."

Outside the Tsukino household.

"You be careful Serena," her mother said.

"Don't worry mom," Sailor Moon said. "You guys just get to safety."

"If you die, I'll kill myself, come to the afterlife and throttle you," her father said.

"Thanks for such a wonderful thought to leave me by," Sailor Moon said.

"If you can, protect the house," her father said.

"I'll try," Sailor Moon muttered.

"Hey...if you can, don't protect my school," Sammy said.

"Now, my school gets first priority for being destroyed," Sailor Moon said.

Sammy grinned.

"Just as long as school is being set back," Sammy said. Her family then got into their car and drove off to join the line of cars filing out of the city.

"I know they believe in me," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, you've earned it," Luna said.

Tuxedo Mask skidded up on his bike, the license plates had since been removed.

"Come on Sailor Moon, we've got a lot to do," he said.

"All right," Sailor Moon said and hopped onto the back holding Luna.

The group then sped into the streets.

Meanwhile near a highway onramp, a long line of cars was slowly moving forward.

"Hey buddy! Wait in line!" came a shout from an angry driver.

"Hey, I was here first, you cut me off!" another driver shouted.

"What's the problem here?" Guardian Earth said walking up.

"He cut me off!" the first driver shouted.

"Hey, he was trying to cut me off first," the second driver replied.

"Oh does it matter? You've got days to get out of here," Earth said.

"It's the principle of the thing." the second driver said.

"Yeah," The first said.

"Look, both of you are going to get back in your cars and behave yourselves or I'll blow them up right here," Guardian Earth said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a good guy?"

"Sure," Guardian Earth said. "But not when imbeciles are involved."

The two got back in their cars.

"You two have a nice day," Guardian Earth said and leapt off.

Idiots. He thought.

On another rooftop.

"You don't see her do you?" Guardian Mars said looking around worriedly.

"Of course not," Guardian Jupiter said. "She's not going to hunt you down you know."

"Oh she just might."

"You got yourself into this mess."

"I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"It'd be better to settle it now than have it hanging over you," Jupiter said.

"Too bad," Mars said. "Oh here she comes!"

"I stand corrected," Jupiter said.

Guardian Mars leapt off a rooftop.

"WAIT UP!" Sailor Jupiter said landing and racing after him.

Sailor Mercury landed on the building.

"I guess that ends the recon mission," Mercury said. "Actually could you help me look for anyone who hasn't been evacuated?"

"Sure," Guardian Jupiter said. "I'm not busy."

"It's a big city," Mercury said pulling out her computer.

In the war room.

"Completing tactical scan now," Guardian Mercury said sitting in his chair.

"Not long now," Maverick said.

"No I guess not."

"You ready?"

"Always."

"Wrong question I guess. I mean you psyched?"

"Always."

"Oh come on, you're not the perfect fighting machine."

"No, but I'm close," Guardian Mercury said.

"Now don't get cocky," Maverick replied.

"I never am."

"Do you always get delusional before a battle?"

"Do you expect an answer?"

"No," Maverick muttered.

Back out in the city…

"WAIT UP!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Come on Seiya!"

"No!" Guardian Jupiter said. "We've got nothing to say."

"Sure we do! We need to talk!"

"Not now!"

"Especially now!"

"Don't do this!" Guardian Jupiter said.

"Oh come on Seiya, don't be such a fool, I just need to talk to you."

"It's over."

"I don't think either of us want that."

Out of nowhere leapt Guardian Pluto. He tackled Guardian Jupiter and held him.

"Sorry, but I had to," he said. "Oh..and I'll get Lita back when she wants me back, not when you get cold feet," he whispered.

"Look who decided to stop and chat!" Guardian Pluto added as Sailor Jupiter reached them and let go.

"Well?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Looks like I can't do anything now."

"Good boy," Guardian Pluto said and leapt off.

"And why is he doing that?" Guardian Jupiter said. "Why would he just help you get back together with me! In theory!"

"Because he's a good friend," Sailor Jupiter said. "Now, listen I know you're confused, perhaps a little scared, but we just need to talk a little. And we have to do it now, because soon we'll be fighting, and we can't let this interfere."

"Fine let's talk," Guardian Jupiter said.

"Don't make it sound like a death sentence, it's me Lita remember?"

"I know, but it's better if we didn't talk."

"Just shut up and listen," Sailor Jupiter said.

Elsewhere…

"Strange huh?" Guardian Uranus said.

"Yeah," Sailor Mars said as the two walked down tenth street now silent and empty.

"Normally this place would be packed now. So empty…" Guardian Uranus said.

"Hopefully not for long," Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah. Wanna loot the joint?"

"Now that wouldn't be nice," Sailor Mars said. "What would you make you think of such a thing?

"Nothing, it just seems like looting is standard procedure."

"Not by the champions of justice."

"Ah..it's the Sailor Scouts that use all the slogans, the Guardian Scouts discontinued that program," Uranus said.

"Only because you guys all stink at it," Sailor Mars said.

"Actually I think it's because we felt silly," Guardian Uranus said.

"That's the idea."

"What? Relieve stress by making a fool of oneself?"

"Exactly," Mars said.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon rode up.

"Hey guys," Sailor Moon said. "Everything seem fine here?"

"What would you expect?" Mars asked.

"No looting going on, that's for sure," Uranus said.

"What a spooky place this is when no one's around," Sailor Moon said.

"It's kinda romantic though," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Sure, Armageddon is just like that," Guardian Uranus said.

"What are you two talking about?" Mars and Moon asked.

"You're saying you don't find the setting romantic?" Uranus asked.

"No," the two responded. "It's morbid," Mars added.

"Yes, in a way," Uranus said. "But there's a certain something to it."

"If you say so," Mars said.

"Well let's see what else is happening," Sailor Moon said.

And they sped off.

"Romantic?" Mars asked.

"Yeah, I happen to think so."

"Strange."

"Not really," Uranus said.

"No really," Mars said.

"By the way, I'm glad you finally changed your hair back."

"Oh, uh, you like it better dark then."

"I've always said that."

"Oh..ok..I thought you liked it blonde."

"I did not."

"Oh, well if I knew that I would have changed it back weeks ago."

Uranus sighed.

"Seiya, I really think you're doing a fine job as a boyfriend and I want to keep this going," Sailor Jupiter said.

"But I'm not right for you," Guardian Mars said.

"Stop staying that."

"Really."

"No, you listen, I know who's right for you, and you're more right then many people I know, so deal with it. We have to give that a chance, and all you've told me doesn't count as a problem. We'll work through it. Sure things get weird at times, but that's not a problem, and besides if we see it as weird that means we both know what the normal things are supposed to be."

"I don't know," Guardian Mars said.

"Oh come on, we can't let end like this," Sailor Jupiter said. "I think we've got something, now why can't you accept it? Don't you feel it?"

"Sort of."

"Then what are complaining about?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid."

"No you are, that I know, but that's all right. Just tell me that for now we'll be friends, and then after the war we'll get back together and see what happens okay?"

"All right," Guardian Mars said.

And the two hugged.

In another part of the city.

"There should be someone in this building," Sailor Mercury said as she headed down a hallway.

"You think they would have cleared out," Guardian Jupiter said following close behind her.

"Yes, well apparently they haven't," Sailor Mercury said. "Hello," she called.

"Hey, anyone in here?" Guardian Jupiter asked.

"Ehh..what?" came a voice. The two scouts watched as an old man emerged.

"Sir, you have to evacuate," Sailor Mercury said.

"What? Why?" the old man asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Guardian Jupiter said.

A police car rolled up.

"Huh..what?" the man said. The police entered.

"Hey..what's happening, did we lose the war?" the old man said. "No...stop the Americans!"

"He's delusional," Jupiter said.

"We'll get him to safety," one of the cops said.

"Better get him a doctor too," Mercury said.

"Sure thing," the cop said.

"Ehh..I'll be back!" the old man shouted.

Mercury and Jupiter glanced at each other.

Blocks away…

"The city is an interesting place when it is empty like this," Sailor Saturn said letting a breeze fly through her.

"Yeah sure is," Guardian Saturn said.

"I appreciate what you did."

"What?"

"I didn't get a chance to say so before, but I realize it was hard for you to admit your feelings."

"Oh.."

"I'm afraid I might have forced them."

"What..no.."

"Yes, perhaps, I too easily gave up on you and pursued Patterson even when I always hoped to have you instead."

"Really?"

"Yes, we share a lot in common, more than I do with Patterson, despite our past background, I knew the way he fought with Ayeka and the way they manage to work together is something that shows the true love they can feel, I was just in the way, yet, I still hoped, like one does.."

"Yeah," Guardian Saturn said. "But we'll see about relationship after the war here."

Sailor Saturn nodded.

"Hey look who I found," Guardian Neptune's image said on the War Room video screen. "It's the Sewer Daimon".

"Hi yo!" the Daimon said. "So what's happening?"

"We're about to be invaded," Guardian Mercury said.

"Surprise," Maverick said.

"Ah..you I haven't met.." The sewer daimon said. "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Hey watch it that's Guardian Mercury's girl you're talking too.." Guardian Neptune said.

"I'm flattered to have monsters complimenting me, you're cute," Maverick said.

Guardian Mercury sighed.

"Anyway, gotta go," the daimon said. "I'll be patrolling the sewers for any trouble."

"A service the scouts appreciate," Guardian Mercury said.

"Yeah, you the man," Guardian Neptune said. "Well gotta go."

The screen flickered off.

"Who was that?" Maverick asked.

"It's a long story with no easy explanation," Guardian Mercury said.

Miles away…

"Ah Sailor Moon," General Patterson said standing near a tank. "What can I do for you?"

"I hear it's your intention to use the SDF against that ship?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes it is."

"General, are you sure human troops should even get involved," Sailor Moon said.

"Don't try and convince us otherwise, we helped you out before," Patterson said.

"Yes, but I don't want you all getting hurt or worse."

"We're soldiers, we defend this country, to ask us not to do so...well we just won't listen," Patterson said.

"All right," Sailor Moon said. "I guess you're right."

"You nervous yet?"

"Sure. You?"

"Oh of course, the key to being a soldier is not that of not being afraid, but of handling that fear and using it to your advantage."

"Yeah, guess so," Sailor Moon said.

Days passed ad the ship got closer.

"All right everyone," Sailor Moon said. "We know what tomorrow is."

"Thursday," Guardian Neptune said.

Sailor Moon sighed.

"Oh come on..that was a gimme," Guardian Neptune said.

"He's right, I'll even admit it," Guardian Venus said.

"Anyway, we all know what we have to do, the world is counting on us!" Sailor Moon said.

"It's my personal preference not to fight for France," Guardian Moon said.

"Seconded," Maverick said.

"Should we make it unanimous?" Guardian Neptune asked.

"Scouts will you get with it?" Luna said.

"Yeah, this is no game," Artemis said.

"We're just loosening up right?" Sailor Moon asked. "Not letting the stress get us down that's all."

"Right!" The scouts all said.

"Pluto are you encouraging this?" Luna asked.

"Oh come on Luna, you know them better than I do," Sailor Pluto said. "They might as well enjoy the peace."

"Guess you're right," Luna said.

"Hey…" came a quiet voice. The group all turned to see Sailor Venus standing there. She managed a weak smile.

"Did I make it in time?" she asked.

The others nodded and she was soon being hugged by her closest friends.

The sun was setting, and the lights of the city were becoming clear.

"One thing," Guardian Earth said standing. "Before we go into battle I want it clear just who will lead the Guardian Scouts, since it may come up."

"Look, I'm the leader of everyone," Sailor Moon said. "And as Princess of the Moon I declare that Guardian Mercury is the leader of the Guardian scouts, case closed. I mean I didn't think it was a big deal, but that's how it is."

"This isn't over," Guardian Earth snapped.

"Ehh...sit down," Guardian Neptune said.

"You scouts should all try to rest if you can," Sailor Pluto said. "Tomorrow the war begins."


	272. Chapter 272

272:

272:

Sailor Scout High School.

"May I have your attention please," Principal Oksua approaching the microphone. The students all waited in the assembly. "I've received great news. The school is being recognized as one of the best in the country."

"Why?" Mike blurted.

"Yeah why?" everyone else asked.

Oksua growled.

"I don't think he was prepared for that," Rick said.

"Yeah, caught him completely off guard," Steve said.

"Listen up!" Oksua asked. "I don't particularly know why anyone would want to name this school good either! So now we're all on the same page! But regardless of that! Someone thinks it worth it!"

"Actually the academic program here is quite challenging," Amy said.

"Yes, it's a high quality experience," Taiki said.

"Says you," The rest of the school replied.

"Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say," Amy said.

"No doubt about it," Taiki said.

"Anyway," Oksua said. "So we'll be welcoming officials from the National Board of Education who want to have a look at the place, in two days. So that means we all have to be on our best behavior. Mike Leslie! You're suspended for a week!"

"Ah...no you don't, that's going to cost you!" Mike shouted. Oksua glared at him.

"Isn't he cute when he's like this?" Mina asked.

"What blackmailing school officials?" Lita asked.

"Yeah," Mina said dreamily.

"If you say so," Lita said.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Mina said.

"Ahem...look...we all know that if these officials find out we're not the greatest school on the planet, they're going to get angry, and things will change," Oksua said. "And not for the better either. They'll turn this school upside down trying to figure out what makes it tick, it'll be annoying for every one of us."

"He's right," Ayeka said. "I was in something just like this at my old school. If we thought now was bad, it can only get worse."

"And most importantly they'll fire me most likely," Oksua said.

There was silence.

"And if I go, you all go with me!" Oksua shouted.

"I hardly think that's a legitimate threat," Tashiro said.

"I wouldn't push him," Akiro said. "He looks like he's dangerous when desperate."

"You learn quickly," Patterson said.

"Oh so you're even afraid of him then," Tashiro muttered.

"No," Patterson said. "But I'm wary of all living things; he is merely one of them."

"Your perspective is well founded," Hotaru said.

"Just how much longer is this going to go anyway?" Serena muttered. "I didn't sleep at all last night," she said drowsily.

"Why was that Serena?" Lita asked.

"I kept having bad dreams," Serena said.

"Bad dreams?" The other scouts asked worriedly.

"Am I interrupting?" Oksua muttered staring at the group.

"Yes," Akiro replied.

"What kind of bad dreams?" Raye asked.

"Hey...guys...it's not like that at all..." Serena said. "I mean there aren't like the other kind of bad dreams."

"Tell us to make sure," Haruka said. "You've known to prophesize things before."

"Though not very reliably," Hotaru said.

"Yes, not reliably," Ai added.

"This no time to be jealous," Yaten observed.

"Look...all right...I'm running along this road...okay..." Serena asked.

"Yes?" the scouts all asked.

"And then these teddy bears start dancing all around me...but then they change...into monsters...teddy bear monsters with...oh what do you call it...the weapons with the balls on the end of the chain..."

"Maces," Ayeka and Patterson said.

"Did it have spikes?" Ayeka asked.

"Sure," Serena said.

"Those are the best ones," Ayeka said.

"Can we put that to one side for a moment here?" Tashiro muttered.

"So Teddy bear monsters with maces?" Raye asked skeptically.

"Yeah and they were chanting things," Serena said.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Something about eating my vegetables," Serena said.

The scouts all collapsed.

"What is so scary about that!" they all shouted.

"Hey...sorry...but I figured that it was...I mean teddy bears aren't supposed to carry maces," Serena said.

"Even they need protection," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, those beanie babies are thugs," Mike said.

"This conversation is going down the tubes very quickly," Taiki said.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Haruka said.

"AHEM!" Oksua shouted.

"Oops...sorry!" the scouts all said.

"I've had enough; you all don't deserve preferential treatment because you're scouts!"

"Oksua shut up!" the scouts all shouted. The crowd looked around in surprise at the revelation.

"Hello everyone..." Setsuna said walking on stage.

"What are you doing?" Oksua asked.

"Nothing," Setsuna said prior to a brief flash of light.

"Now...you were saying..." She said.

"Ah...try to keep the disruptions down will you?" Oksua said blinking. The rest of the crowd blinked as well as the past minute disappeared from their memories.

A few minutes later a meteor streaked through the sky at a very low altitude. It sped across the sky and slammed into Tokyo Bay. It didn't take long for the government and everyone else to respond to the meteor. Soon the bay was crawling with naval ships and helicopters hovered overhead. Large groups of citizens clustered on the pier curious as to what had been found this time.

A helicopter set down on the SDF's flagship and Sailor Moon hopped out. Tuxedo Mask and all of the Sailor Scouts excluding Earth climbed out as well.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts, I be the Captain of this fine ship," a man said greeting them.

"Did you just say you "be" the Captain?" Venus asked.

"It's been known to happen," the Captain said.

"Oh...this is just the beginning I can tell," Mars said snidely.

The group headed into the ship and were lead down a stairwell. They soon arrived in the ship's control center where most of the SDF command staff sat around a table planning strategy.

"Do you have smart bombs?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"No," Nagumo said.

"It's all propaganda," General Patterson said. "This right here..."

He said motioning to a computer screen.

"Popcorn popper," Patterson said.

"Impossible," Tomoe said.

"No...really..." Patterson said and pulled a bowl of popcorn out.

"Let's get serious this is our national defense," General Akita said.

"The Sailor Scouts be here," The Captain said walking into the room.

"He did it again," Venus said.

"Ah...welcome Sailor Scouts," General Nagumo said.

"Say...just who's running the navy anyway?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What...well...him..." General Nagumo said.

"I'm Admiral Sarachi," an older man said walking up.

"I have a beef with you," Sailor Moon said.

"You do?" Sarachi said in surprise.

"Yeah...your ships are ugly," Sailor Moon said.

Everyone else sighed.

"Sailor Moon, isn't that just a little juvenile to say," Sailor Uranus said.

"No...no I'm serious," Sailor Moon said.

"Uh...well you see…uh...we don't design them to look good, we design them for strength," Sarachi said.

"Hmm...well I'm the most powerful human being on this planet. Do I look ugly to you?"

"Uh...well...no...but..."

"So you see...beauty and power can mix, and they do! Hah! So you should go back to the drawing board!" Sailor Moon said. "This is the last time I want to be landing on one of these ugly things."

"Uh...I'll see what I can do," Sarachi said.

"Uh, anyway, we'd better get started scouts," Nagumo said. "What we're doing is searching for the meteor with one of our unmanned research subs. Once we find it we can go from there."

"We can patch into the sub's camera from here," Sarachi said.

An image appeared on a view screen.

"Dark down there isn't it?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh yes," Sarachi said. "It is hardly the deep blue sea."

"But it's the harbor, do you expect it to be clean?" Tomoe said.

The group all sighed.

"Anyway, this will still pick up what it is that's down there," Sarachi said.

"I hope it's not another monster," Sailor Moon said. "Maybe it's just a harmless glowing rock."

"There's no such thing as a harmless glowing rock," Sailor Saturn said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Just like any rock, someone can be hit by it, and hurt," Sailor Saturn said. "The only difference is at the very least this rock is glowing when it hits you."

"She's got you there," Sailor Uranus said with a smile.

"Any idea how long this is going to take?" Sailor Mars said.

"Exploration is an indefinite field," Sarachi said. "One never knows what might happen."

"Hah...I bet by the end of it you'll be out a research sub," Tomoe said.

"What brings on your pessimism all the sudden?" Patterson muttered.

"Hey, I know how these things go, I'm being a realist," Tomoe said.

"It would be a pity if the sub was lost though. It represents such a great achievement in underwater research," Mercury said.

"Too bad it can't see anything in Tokyo Bay," Tomoe said.

"Our equipment is top of the line," Sarachi said.

"What is with you guys...do you just start arguing when you have nothing else to do?" Sailor Moon asked.

They all looked at her, then each other.

"Isn't that what you all do?" they asked.

"No," the scouts all replied. "It's not like that at all."

"Sometimes it is," Mercury said.

"Don't encourage them," Mars said.

"Anyway, we're allowed to argue. We save the world." Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" the scouts all chimed in.

Tuxedo Mask sighed.

Meanwhile on the pier.

"I wish they'd taken me along," Maverick muttered.

"We needed a backup team in case anything happened, still I know what you mean," Guardian Mercury said.

"It could be worse I guess."

"Worse?"

"Sure could. Think about how bad it would be for one of us, if the other one wasn't here to talk to..." Maverick said glancing over at most of the other Guardian Scouts.

Guardian Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, Mars, Earth, and Moon were all trying to throw rocks into the bay and skip them along the water.

"I am a master of this game, but the water is too choppy," Moon said.

"Heh, if your master you should still be better then me at this," Neptune said.

"I require the right conditions," Moon said.

"You just stink that's all," Neptune said.

"You have no idea," Moon said as his eyes narrowed.

"Guys honestly, leave it to me, the first run was just practice," Pluto said and flung a rock. It skipped several times and plunked.

"Hmm...not very impressive there," Earth said. "I'll show you how it's done."

Earth flung his rock. It hit the water shot upward and fell into the waves.

"Ah...so you've perfected the ski jump that's good," Pluto said.

"Honestly...you all should learn to focus," Mars said and concentrated on the water. He drew back his hand and flung a stone. It bounced across the water a few times, and then splashed.

"Focusing really doesn't help," Uranus said.

"All right, forget this, let's just get to the fighting..." Mars said.

The six looked at each other and then began to brawl.

Venus, Saturn, and Jupiter were having a conversation nearby.

"Existentialism is merely the overstatement of what we know anyway, twisted in such a manner to make it appear impressive!" Jupiter said.

"That's not it at all, you're logic doesn't apply here!" Venus said.

"Actually, both of you are holding extreme viewpoints," Saturn said.

"But they're right!" the two snapped.

"Uh no you see..." Saturn said.

"Oh you have an opinion I suppose," Venus said.

"Yes, and as a writer I should know what I'm talking about," Saturn said.

"From all appearances, you don't," Venus said.

"Or at least are starting down the wrong path," Jupiter said.

"We'll see," Saturn said.

And the three began to argue.

"I don't think I could put up with this...for every long," Maverick said.

"You may have to adapt," Guardian Mercury said.

"What? Through medication?"

"That's always tempting...but there are other ways..." GMerc said.

"Ah...they're approaching it," Sailor Earth said. Everyone turned towards her.

"It won't be long now..." Earth added.

"Till what?" Everyone asked.

"The answer."

"Oh come on lay off the mystery stuff..." Mars said. "Are you telling me that these spirits or whatever that talk to you don't give out details?"

"If we know too much of our destiny we can change it and thus alter the journey in the wrong ways," Sailor Earth said. "The rules cannot be broken without reason. Only clues can be provided!"

"Sort of like _Jeopardy_," Neptune said.

"Good call," Pluto said.

"I can't believe you make light of the sacred powers that I possess," Sailor Earth said.

"It may be true that you know what you're talking about, but why the dramatics?" Mars said. "You could just tell us."

"I treat my visions with great importance," Sailor Earth said.

"If you ask me you're just looking for attention," Mars said.

"Hey lay off," Guardian Moon said.

"Ah...jump to her aid, but that's what it is," Mars said. "Plan and simple..."

"Wanna go for a swim idol boy?" Moon asked.

"Don't make me laugh," Mars said.

"Oh...gee...they're going to fight again," Maverick muttered.

"Someone should stop them," Guardian Mercury said.

Back on board the ship.

"Ah...here...we go..." Admiral Sarachi said.

The submarine slowly moved through a lighter patch of water.

"I think we're getting close," Sarachi said.

"Maybe for once it's a peaceful alien," Sailor Moon said.

"When have we had such good luck?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Isn't the correct answer never," Sailor Saturn said.

"No...we've had good aliens, they just didn't realize it until they had fought us for several weeks, normally," Sailor Moon said. "So...maybe we'll get lucky and they'll realize it in a few minutes this time."

"Ah...here we are." Sarachi said.

A massive blur swung forward and the sub's picture disappeared.

"Hah! There it goes!" Tomoe shouted.

"Looks like we found it," General Patterson said.

"And lost it," Sarachi said.

"Uh...everyone the seas are rippling," The Captain reported from the bridge above them.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon said. The scouts hurried up onto the deck. The water was gradually becoming rougher.

"It has decided to reveal itself," Sailor Saturn said.

"But where exactly?" Sailor Uranus asked.

The water began to glow.

"Right here..." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Guess we find out who the special guest star is this week," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Sailor Mercury to Guardian Mercury, you there..." she said into her communicator.

"I read you," GMerc said.

There was a splash.

"We're waiting over here, what's happening?" GMerc asked.

"We're about to find out," Mercury said.

"Oh...You idiots get out of the water!" Guardian Mercury added.

"Eh...come in here and get us!" Guardian Neptune shouted back in the background.

"What's going on?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Nothing...nothing," Mercury said.

"I knew it!" Sailor Mars said. "You owe me on that bet Venus!"

"I thought they were just weird enough not to eventually end up in the water..." Venus moaned.

"This is no time for that," Sailor Pluto snapped.

The glow got brighter, and then an object appeared. It rose out of the water. The ships rocked in the waves.

The scouts all starred. A large being faced them. It had a round chubby head and what looked like flippers for arms. A pair of eyes opened up and looked at them.

Mercury's computer came to life.

"This is odd…" She said.

"What is it?" Jupiter asked.

"I can't get a reading," She said.

"You can't?" Uranus asked.

"It doesn't look evil," Sailor Moon said.

"Don't let it fool you," Tuxedo Mask said. "It hasn't really made a move yet."

"Hmm...this is strange..." Saturn said.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"I can't sense anything from it, it's like it's not even there," Saturn said and winced.

"But isn't it there?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It's displacing water," Pluto said.

"Yes it is," Mercury said. "That I can see, but as for reading itself, nothing..."

"So we have no idea what we're dealing with," Uranus said.

"Oh come, we never have any idea," Sailor Moon said. "But this thing is just sitting here. Maybe it's harmless."

"So uh...should we attack it?" Guardian Neptune asked into his communicator.

"Of course not! We don't know if it's hostile or not?" Sailor Moon replied.

"An alien that's not hostile, now I find that whole concept hard to accept," Guardian Neptune said.

"Yeah, aliens are only good to people in science fiction movies," Guardian Pluto said.

"Don't joke, this is a situation here," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Earth, do you sense anything?"

"Nothing...from it...just the world around it," Sailor Earth said replied over her communicator.

"Oh here we go," Guardian Mars said.

"So what exactly do we do know?" Sailor Moon said.

"We could just blow it up for good measure," Guardian Moon said.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Sailor Moon said. "No...we have to wait and see if it's aggressive or not."

"I think it's kinda cute," Sailor Venus said.

"I might if I wasn't afraid of it trying to kill us," Sailor Mars said.

"Still it's pretty cute," Sailor Moon said.

"This really isn't the issue, how cute it is," Sailor Uranus said.

"Maybe we should try talking to it," Guardian Venus said.

"And risk antagonizing it?" Sailor Jupiter said. "No thanks."

"Maybe it's as unsure about this as we are though," Guardian Venus said. "Perhaps a gesture of friendship might convince it to show its true colors."

"Why can't it just blast something so we can get on with this..." Guardian Earth muttered.

"Look, let's just let it make the first move," Sailor Pluto said. "All right."

"Yeah, we can wait it out," Sailor Moon said.

The creature just continued to look around.

Time passed. Night fell. The sailor scouts remained on the ship. The others remained on the land.

On the deck of the ship, Venus and Jupiter leaned against a rail.

"You know I had a date tonight," Sailor Venus said.

"Well I'm sure your date is just as upset about it," Sailor Jupiter said.

"No he's not, he's developed a new plan to turn every bad turn into a good turn. Don't ask me how he does it. He just does," Sailor Venus said.

"So yes I don't get to go out tonight, but instead I get more free time to explore my inner thoughts," Guardian Neptune said.

"Since when do you have inner thoughts?" Guardian Venus asked.

"Where else am I going to keep them?" Guardian Neptune said.

"It's a nice night at least," Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah, I like nights like this," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Me too, you can see everything," Sailor Moon said. "It's beautiful."

"And come to think of it, we don't often get to see a view of the sky from out here," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Guess the trip isn't all bad then," Sailor Moon said. "This battleship can be our own romantic love cruise."

"Uh...right...well put," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Hmm...I hate waiting..." Sailor Mars said.

"I've learned patience in my pursuits," Sailor Mercury said.

"Patience has its limits."

"True, but this isn't bad at all."

"I just don't like waiting."

"Oh...I guess there's not much I can tell you."

"Guess not," Mars said. "I bet you'll crack eventually."

"Oh no...I know how to handle these things," Mercury said.

"We'll see," Mars said.

"Besides, you'll crack before me, when you think about it, I mean there's really nothing for me to worry about," Mercury said.

"No I'm not going to crack big time, I mean I'm cracking now, but it won't be a big deal. Now when you crack, now that's something to see."

"And why is that? Why does everyone find it so unbelievable when I show feelings that you all have all the time."

"Because you're such a nice girl," Mars said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Sailor Saturn asked over her communicator.

"Fine, you?" Guardian Saturn replied.

"Normal for conditions."

"Uh...right..."

"You're nervous."

"I always am."

"Not true. I'm scaring you again aren't I?" Hotaru asked.

"No, no, not scaring." Greg said.

"Worrying then?"

"No...no...not at all."

"Why do you see the need to protect my feelings, I am well aware that I make people uncomfortable."

"Not that much. Look you're coming along fine."

"But I enjoy intimidation," Hotaru said.

"You do?" Greg asked.

"Yes, the more I think about it."

"I didn't know."

"I just realized it, it's quite liberating," Sailor Saturn said.

"Glad to help," Guardian Saturn said.

"Help what?"

"Uh...nothing..."

The scout's cat companions had since arrived on the scene.

"So that's it huh?" Artemis asked. "Looks hardly worth the effort."

"Now now, it might be a kind hearted creature," Luna said.

"That just happens to live in a meteor," Artemis said.

"Yes."

"Sometimes you're weird Luna," Artemis said.

"I guess I can be," Luna said. "But Sailor Moon's right, we can't judge the creature without more information."

"And what if it's just building up to rampage?" Artemis asked.

"It doesn't matter, the scouts don't just take lives away like that," Luna said.

"But if it were to say have an accident..." Artemis said.

"That is cruel," Luna snapped.

Elsewhere.

"Aw come on!" Guardian Mars shouted out towards the bay.

"Calm down," Guardian Jupiter said.

"Well it's just sitting there!" Guardian Mars said. "Do something!"

"Yeah! Do something!" Guardian Earth shouted.

"It probably can't hear you," Sailor Earth said.

"I really don't need this," Maverick said. "I need a bed to sleep on..."

"Aw...learn do deal," Guardian Neptune said.

"Something's happening," Guardian Mercury said.

"Finally," the scouts all muttered.

"What's it doing though?" Sailor Neptune said.

"Just be ready," Sailor Uranus said.

The creature opened its mouth looked around and then flopped to the sea laying on its back. Its eyes closed.

"Did it just go to sleep!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Apparently so," Sailor Mercury said.

"Now what?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Unfortunately we have another problem," Sailor Pluto said. "If we don't show up in school tomorrow a whole bunch of people we'll know for sure that we're the scouts. We can't just keep watching it."

"So what are you suggesting we just leave it, and come back whenever it ready to do whatever its doing?" Sailor Moon said.

"Essentially," Sailor Pluto said.

"Can we do that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We're the scouts, we can do what we want. I don't like the way that sounds, but it's still true" Sailor Pluto said.

"Now wait a second, this is a risk to national defense, you can't just leave?" General Nagumo said.

"Sure we can," Sailor Moon said. "We're the worlds saviors, we know what we're doing."

Nagumo just sighed.


	273. Chapter 273

272:

273:

At one of Tokyo's many concert venues.

Chad had just finished practicing a song as he sat on a stage. His backup band had dispersed and they took a break.

"Well...well...well..." Rick said walking up.

"Ah...Rick...so how's it going?" Chad asked. "How'd you get in here?"

"The security guard's a fan of mine," Rick said.

"Oh...well I would have let you by anyway man, so whazup?"

"Nothing...nothing..." Rick said. "Still...I'm wondering...just how good do you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"I mean Chad, that since I left the record business I've been relieved. The pressure was too much really. I don't care. Still to see girls crowded around your picture happily screeching and guys at the same time muttering your numerous catch phrases..."

"Like Snarly," Chad said.

"Right..." Rick muttered. "I find myself a bit surprised. I really have no problem with what you're doing, but find it hard to just stand idly by too. So I'm thinking how about a little wager."

"Wager?"

"Sure...if I win you name you next album Rick is the king of the world."

"And if I win?"

"Name your terms."

"You have to sing one of Raye's songs at one of my concerts..." Chad said.

"Oo...I am quite impressed with that," Rick said. "Very well..."

"Now what's the wager?

"That my band can out-rock yours."

"But we've been there done that, have you guys even practiced in months?" Chad asked.

"We don't need to...to beat you," Rick said.

"Oh I see," Chad said. "So it's on then, bring all you got!"

"I will," Rick said and began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Chad asked.

Rick just grinned and hurried off.

"Weird," Chad said. "What a Gross-pot."

Sailor Scout High School the next morning.

"I can't believe this. Three days and the alien is just sleeping out there," Serena said.

"You'd think it would do something," Mina said.

"Just what was it sent here to do anyway? Sleep?" Lita asked.

"Maybe it wasn't sent here at all, it could just be an accident it landed here," Amy said. "Or maybe it is in control of what its doing."

"But, there are probably better places in the universe to fall asleep then here," Serena said.

"And even if Earth, why Tokyo?" Raye asked.

"I know that is the disturbing part," Amy said. "But what can we do without any information?"

The others nodded.

"I just hope it is a nice creature, it is cute and if I had to blow it up, well that's just annoying. I don't even understand it," Serena said.

"That's the thing," Lita said. "If we at least knew why it was here we could make a decision, and if it were to just start attacking things we'd have to try and stop it without even knowing if we were right."

"We would be right to defend the city," Raye said. "Still...it is annoying that this creature isn't making itself clear."

"Perhaps it has no idea how to," Amy said. "But then again, the chances of it just rampaging may be small, after all, it hasn't yet."

"How am I supposed to focus on school with this hanging over my head though?" Serena asked.

"Oh no you don't," her four friends said.

"This is hardly the time for excuses," Amy said. "We've only got a year of school left."

"Yeah...yeah. I know," Serena said. "When are they just going to give up on me?"

"They're not supposed to give up," Raye said. "Though I guess in your case they've had to try extra hard."

"But I haven't asked them too," Serena said. "That's all I'm saying. It's all their fault."

"Why are we even discussing this?" Lita asked.

"It just came to mind," Serena said. "But guys, am I so wrong to realize that I'm not fit for education? I mean you know me, I'm not a bad person, I'm a great person actually...so why is it that I decide this whole thing isn't for me, that I'm somehow not doing the right thing?"

"Serena, you're just suffering from a lack of confidence," Amy said.

"She's just lazy," the other three said.

"Laziness it not the issue here," Serena said. "It's a matter of philosophy."

"Philosophy?" the four asked.

"Yes."

"How so?" Raye asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Raye," Serena said.

"Try me," Raye said.

A few desks over.

"Come on Seiya help me out here," Rick said.

"Help you out? Why would I ever want to do that?" Seiya asked.

"Then don't consider it helping me, consider it as helping you," Rick said. "Sort of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look...you've been whining about not being an idol star ever since you got back on this planet. We all know it, so by working with us now, you get a piece of that back, at least for a day."

"Hmm...I guess you have a point," Seiya said.

"And look, Chad is getting out of hand, there's no reason anyone should like his stuff this much," Rick said.

"On that we agree," Seiya said. "I can help you, but as for Yaten and Taiki, I don't think they're interested."

"Oh Taiki will be..." Rick said.

A few desks away.

"Hey...Taiki..." Mike said sliding up to his desk.

"What will it take for me to get you to go away?" Taiki asked.

"Help us out when we battle Chad's band," Mike said.

"Fine," Taiki said.

"Done then," Mike said and walked off.

"Ah...I see...that was an excellent plan," Seiya said. "But Yaten will be a much harder nut to crack."

"Not when Mina gets her hands on him," Rick said.

"She's agreed to help?"

"Sure, Lita, and Raye too..."

"So you're just going to ambush Chad then?" Seiya asked.

"Oh...yeah, look...Chad is an excellent guitarist, but he can't sing and his song writing is below contempt. We just need him to realize that and come back from the dark side of selling out."

"So you're opposed to music for mere profit too then?" Seiya asked.

"Too? Seiya, was there anytime you didn't take money to do something?" Rick asked.

"Yes, but we were doing that to enhance our image as idols and get the message out to our princess."

"Right...and where is that money all now?"

"Uh...well...we need to live you know," Seiya said.

Rick grinned.

"To answer your question...yes I don't believe in making music for the purpose of profiting. Making music so that others can enjoy it, is as far as it goes. Chad has lost his way, or else his last album 'Chad does Jazz', would have never been released. It's our job to knock him back into reality," Rick said.

"I can't really disagree with that idea," Seiya said.

"All right then it's on," Rick said.

A few floors below, The group of National Board of Education evaluators walked into the front of the school.

"Ah welcome," Principal Oksua said. "I'm sure you'll find this school up to your expectations."

"We hope to," the leader of the group said.

"Good," Oksua said. "I guess we take a tour then."

"That is the way we start these trips."

"Good then," Oksua said. "Let's go."

"We would like to see every classroom."

"What?" Oksua asked.

"Yes, we would like to see just how each class is reacting."

"Oh...well...that's fine," Oksua said. I wonder if I can convince them that there's no classes above the second floor. No I shouldn't try it.

"I can't help noticing the walls here, they look a bit strange."

"The high school has suffered many attacks we uh have needed to make repairs sturdily but quickly," Oksua said.

"Yes so we've heard about those, how have the students handled these things?" an evaluator asked.

"Oh fine, they're tough you might say."

"I see."

One of them wrote something down. Oksua started getting nervous. And this is just the beginning. He thought.

Setsuna yawned.

"Sorry...didn't sleep much," She said and wrote something on the board.

"Miss Meio, don't delude yourself, it's definitely the material," Mike said.

"Yeah, we understand," Akiro said.

"Oh...does this mean we're going to have to competition between you two to see who can be more of an annoyance?" Setsuna said.

"You're wasting your time Akiro, I'm the king," Mike said.

"We'll see," Akiro said. "I have dethroned many a king before. Mostly through beheading."

Setsuna sighed.

"Will you two just behave?" Mina said. "I can't date Mike if he's always in detention, and I won't have you encouraging him Akiro."

"That's right Akiro, you keep this up and I'll dump you," Ai said.

"But Ai..." Akiro said.

"No buts," Ai said.

"Well I'm so glad everyone's airing their laundry out in public today," Setsuna said. "Now let's get to work."

I just have to keep this going a little longer and then class 3-1 will break up to go to other classes. That's all. Oksua thought.

"Oksua, have you slowed down?" the leader of the evaluators asked.

"What?"

"We'd like to see every home room, and it looks like we won't if we keep up this pace."

"Ah. I see," Oksua said. "Yes, well then let's keep at it then."

They're onto me. He thought.

"Where are the third year classrooms?"

"Third year?"

"Yes...of course, we are quite interested in the students there."

"Ah...well that's upstairs."

"I think we should definitely try and get up there."

"Ah yes...let's," Oksua said. "We have some excellent students in the third year."

"We've heard."

"Ah...good..." Oksua said nervously.

"So who can tell us what they think of this poem?" Setsuna asked.

"It is derived from a deep desire for spiritual success," Michiru said.

"I'm not sure of that," Taiki said. "It seems to be more about preventing spiritual failure."

"Is there a difference?" Lita asked.

"It represents two completely different mind sets," Taiki said.

"He's right, though I disagree," Michiru said. "It's all about the pursuit of a goal, that goal drives one to do things, the prevention of other results can be a goal too, but it differs in spirit."

"Not necessarily," Greg said. "For one thing, there's explicit and implicit ideas. Even if you think you're going after one thing, you might be going after another. This poem says that he is pursuing both things with great vigor, but not realizing it."

"No, he realizes everything, what he doesn't understand is the underlying principles behind everything he realizes," Yaten said.

"Ah...Yaten...we don't hear from you often," Setsuna said.

"Normally because I have nothing to say, but here it is obviously the course the author is taking is going in a contrary direction to what everyone else is saying."

"I don't think so," Mina said. "At least not that you can say obviously about. When has poetry been that simple? There are so many poets who do not put that meaning into it."

"Like me for instance," Mike said.

"You have to learn to understand the foundation this poem is based on," Yaten said. "The author wrote this at a time when he was indeed questioning everything in his life. To say that this merely a matter of him pursuing spiritual success...is wrong, if you don't understand the real impulses."

"So you've become an expert on this then?" Taiki asked.

"It's what I do," Yaten said. "You can't just read a poem and understand it. You need to understand the author."

"Not true," Mina said. "If all poetry required you to read the author's biography as well as the history of the time, poetry would cease to be the art form that it is today."

"Perhaps, but in this case it's true," Yaten said.

"I don't believe that we necessarily need to care what the poem was meant by the author to convey," Greg said.

"You don't?" Yaten asked.

"No, poetry is so simple that it should be left to interpretation by everyone," Greg said. "Interpretation is the driving force in most things in life, this should be no different."

"A neo-interpretationalist view is the last thing we need here," Yaten said.

"Guys take it outside," Mike said.

"Look, understand that poetry must be understood on a case by case basis," Yaten said. "At least when studying the works that have come before."

"I think that you can choose to do it that way, but that isn't the only option," Greg said.

"It is here."

"This is certainly getting heated," Setsuna said. "Maybe we should move onto a poem that won't get us so riled up."

"And leave this unresolved?" Yaten and Greg said.

"We are reaching a synthesis of thought," Yaten said clenching his fist.

"Yaten, that's the most emotion I've seen out of you ever," Setsuna said.

"Yes, well I've got my reasons," Yaten said. "But to leave this unsettled would go against the concept of trying to understand this type of poetry. Are we here to learn, or merely dabble with forays into interpretational fallacies!"

"All right...all right..." Akiro said. "Heads we learn, tails we merely dabble with forays into interpretational fallacies."

"Ah...well met," Mike said.

"Do not ruin the moment," Yaten snapped.

"Well perhaps Yaten we should consider this, but I think it's moving away from most of the students expertise," Setsuna said.

"It was never anywhere near my expertise, in fact I don't have any expertise," Serena said.

"Ah...but school is about building expertise," Yaten said.

"Yes...uh...well so it is," Setsuna said.

"Let him have his fun," Michiru said.

"I admit I would prefer to have a deeper exploration of this," Greg said.

"Yeah why not, it takes the pressure of the kids who have no clue what's going on," Serena said and started staring at the ceiling.

"Oh fine," Setsuna said. "Debate all you like."

"Ah...good..." Yaten said.

"Now...uh...up ahead is class Three-One," Oksua said nervously.

"What's wrong?" an evaluator asked.

"Uh nothing, I'm just overcome by excitement, here you will find some of our best students."

"We have heard of their achievements."

"Oh…word travels fast."

Oksua wandered up to the door with trepidation. He didn't like what he heard.

"How can you understand the beauty of the poem if you do not understand what the beauty comes from, the first stanza is merely a setup to prepare the mind for the middle of the poem, the first stanza is not the message!" Yaten said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Greg said. "If the poet is trying to set up the middle, he might try to slip the message in to make one better prepared to accept it later when it is justified!"

"Not here!" Yaten said.

"Actually there have many different interpretations, with no definitive answers," Amy said.

"That's not true if you really understand," Yaten said.

"I think you're mistaken Yaten, the truth of the matter is that even with the massive amounts of knowledge about the poet, there reaches a point where you do have to resort to interpretation," Michiru said.

"Yeah, considering the guy was a recluse and no one really knew what he was thinking," Mina said.

"But that is just what you need to use to generate opinions!" Yaten said.

"What?" everyone said.

"You have to use that as a foundation from which to build your ideas!"

What is going on? Oksua thought.

"Is this class normally like this?" an evaluator asked.

"Uh sort...of..." Oksua said.

"How magnificent," the group of evaluators said.

"Magnificent?"

"You disagree?"

"No, no, we're just all humble here. I mean this is what we would expect of any class here," Oksua said.

"I see."

"By the way, just what lead you to say magnificent."

"Listen to the vigor with which these students argue of course."

They've never done that before, I wonder what's up. Oksua thought.

"Look, I don't see why no one else can believe that interpretation has its uses, and it's place where it should not be utilized," Yaten said.

"No I believe that, but you seem to be operating out of an extremist camp," Taiki said.

"So I am," Yaten said. "Look believe what you want, but there is something you should all understand, this poem is not the standard, it represents a complexity in emotion that is rarely seen."

"I'll say, nothing's gotten us to talk this much in years," Lita said.

"I think we should go," Oksua said.

"Ah...what?" the evaluation leader.

"Well...classes are about to end, we might as well."

"Hmm...I guess."

"There was that one time we talked a lot, when was it?" Steve said.

"Hmm...was it the food riots?" Mike said.

"No," the rest of the class snapped.

"The war..." Akiro said.

"Which one?" everyone replied.

"There can be only one," Akiro said.

"Look we should get back to the issue," Yaten said.

"But class is over," Serena said.

"I think we've done enough," Setsuna said. "You can continue this on your own time."

In a hallway soon afterward.

"I was surprised Yaten, I hadn't seen that kind of spirit from you since you sang," Mina said.

"I believe what I said, everyone believes emotions are free-wheeling, but actually you see there are rules," Yaten said.

"Rules huh?"

"Yes. You have to understand them if you can understand emotions."

"Really."

"Of course."

"You are so full of it," Mina said.

"I...am...not..." Yaten said. "I wouldn't lie to you would I? I mean what I say."

"But you're so out there...wait a minute..."

She stopped and stared at him.

"You're so out there! It's you!" Mina said.

"What?"

"You...the real you...you've actually talked about something and seemed to care!"

"Well..."

"Yes...it's true isn't it?"

"Uh...I guess."

"I knew it!"

"Here I am..." Yaten said.

Mina jumped and down a few times.

"Say...on another subject entirely, Yaten we need a favor from you."

"Oh?"

Later.

"Stop doing that," Hotaru said staring at Ai.

"Doing what?" Ai asked.

"Sending telepathic insults merely because you can."

"I wasn't."

"Then try this on for size," Hotaru said and stared at her.

"Well...I...that's rude," Ai snapped. "How can you say such a thing?"

Hotaru smiled.

"You're not going to take that are you?" Akiro asked.

"No," Ai said and stared back at Hotaru.

Hotaru growled.

"You take that back!" Hotaru shouted.

"No," Ai said.

"Fine!" Hotaru said and shot another insult telepathically.

"You...brat!" Ai snapped and stared.

"That's it!" Hotaru said and lunged at her.

"Oh...this is just what we need," Greg said.

"Hey, don't all telepathic battles end up like this?" Akiro said.

"I think we're fighting amongst ourselves too much," Tashiro said.

"There's just transitions that need to be made," Akiro said.

At another part of the table.

"So Yaten's on board too, that's great," Rick said. "Now we'll really stick it to Chad."

"I am interested in the defense of the art," Yaten said.

"So am I, I just choose to enjoy it," Rick said.

"You can if you want," Yaten said.

"But just how exactly are we going to use our multiple talents to stop Chad," Mina said.

"That's something we need to work on," Rick said.

"Ahem..."

The group turned. A large mass of boys stood there.

"What do you all want?" Seiya asked.

"We...uh...you want to take on Chad don't you?" one of them said.

"Yeah," Rick said. "So?"

"So...we don't like what you're doing. We uh...like Chad."

"That's not the issue," Rick said. "He's making a mockery of true music."

"But he's cool. He plays the same stuff you do," one of the boys said.

"That's not true," Rick said. "He plays bad stuff in the same genre as us."

"Yeah, and he can't write a song to save his life," Seiya said.

"That's right," Mike said.

"We like it!" the crowd growled.

"We can't stand idly by why you attempt to try and destroy him."

"It isn't a matter of trying to destroy him. What we're trying to do is get him to see reason," Rick said.

"Yes, put him back on the right track that's all," Taiki said.

"You are dishonoring him!" the crowd.

"Ah...come on, they're not wrong," another group of guys said. "Come on these are the big crushers here...they know the score."

"Not true!" the other group said.

"There's a bigger issue here," a girl said marching forward. Several girls followed.

"Things are getting tense here," Ayeka Mizuno noticed.

"Well as long as everyone is being logical everything will be okay," Patterson muttered.

"How can you, the three lights, and you Raye and Mina join with the Big Crushers..." one of the girls said.

"We did it before," Raye said.

"That's not the issue. Once we could understand. Twice we could excuse! But three times! You're music is not meant to mix! We cannot forgive you!" the girls shouted.

"Now wait, the three lights know what they're doing!" another group of girls said hurrying up.

"Oh...now we have four distinct elements. Stable situation you think?" Ayeka said.

"I'm relieved," Patterson said.

"Uh...everyone calm down here," Rick said. "I think we can talk this out."

"Ehh...I think we need to go farther then that!" one of the mob's leaders shouted.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Yes! We agree!" the other mobs shouted.

"Wait everyone! You can't just start a fight in here," Seiya said. "I mean over this of all things."

"Sure we can," the crowd shouted back.

"But with those people from the National Board of Ed here, and all that's not a good idea," Lita said. "I mean...this won't get us anywhere."

"No...we must!" the crowds shouted.

"Hey...now wait second here," Rick said.

"I didn't think this was going to be a big deal," Yaten said.

"Apparently the masses have once again decided to surprise us," Taiki said.

"Enough! Let's fight!" someone shouted.

"Yeah!" The entire cafeteria seemed to yell.

The whole cafeteria broke into chaos as the melee began.

"Uh...guess we have little choice here!" Rick said and dived out of his seat as some one threw a right at him. He landed on the table and returned the favor.

"All right I"ll play if they want!" Steve said.

"I've done all I can," Seiya said and dived into the melee.

"You're all being real stupid!" Raye said.

"You betrayed our trust!" A girl said charging.

"Sorry..." Raye said and kicked her away.

"I'm not ready for this kind of thing!" Mina said diving over the table.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Mike said.

"Jerks!" Lita shouted cracking some heads.

"Die Yaten!" someone shouted leaping to an attack.

"Now that's just gratuitous!" Yaten shouted leaping out of the way of an assailant.

"I don't wish to fight, but you are really forcing the issue here," Taiki said flinging a boy aside.

"I guess I'll just jump in here..." Tashiro said.

"Why?" Akiro asked.

"Well because I can," Tashiro said.

"But on which side are you going to be on?" Akiro asked.

"Side?" Tashiro asked with a smile.

"I hear you!" Akiro said and followed him.

"There's something wrong here," Michiru said.

"No...this seems about right," Serena said.

A girl was knocked down near her.

"Hey watch the food!" Serena shrieked.

"And somewhere in all this Hotaru and Ai are trying to kill each other," Greg said.

"Keen observation," Haruka said. Someone bumped into her.

"All right! Since there will be no peace here!" Haruka shouted.

She stood up and flung the person over a table.

"Uh Haruka you shouldn't," Michiru said.

"I'll stop this fight one way or another!" Haruka said.

"Oh gee...this is bad," Michiru said. "I'd better tell Setsuna, maybe she can stop this before it gets worse."

"I'm going to take care of this too," Serena said hurrying for a door carrying her food with her.

"Aren't you tempted to get involved?" Ayeka asked Patterson as the two sat calmly in the middle of it all.

"Not today," Patterson said.

"Me neither."

It was at this point that Principal Oksua arrived.


	274. Chapter 274

272:

274:

Oksua did a double take when he saw the chaos in the cafeteria.

"Uh oh..." Oksua said starring at the mess.

"Well it seems like this evaluation is going to go out the window!" the lead evaluator shouted.

"Stop it!" Principal Oksua shouted.

The brawl continued.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The golden disc flew around the cafeteria catching everyone's attention. They all turned and followed it.

"Stop right there..." Sailor Moon said standing on top of a table.

"That's all we need," Oksua muttered.

"I protect love and justice against evil, but this is ridiculous..." Sailor Moon said. "On behalf of the moon I order all of you to stop fighting."

She glanced over at Oksua and the administrators.

"Because of that um…evil curse put on you by the um…evil force I just fought off in the hallway!" she shouted.

"Ehh...what?" everyone said.

"That's right…it made you fight..."

"No it didn't!" the crowd shouted.

"Yes it did, you just didn't see it. I was following it, and it's really evil, but I took care of it. Now I all I have to do is heal all of you and it will be fine."

"Oh..." the group all said still confused.

"We might as well go," Oksua said. "See problem solved."

"Apparently. So there was yet another evil attack here?" the lead evaluator asked also a bit overwhelmed by the scene.

"We sure draw the tough crowds, but Sailor Moon wouldn't step in if it wasn't serious," Oksua said.

"But isn't she a student here?" the lead evaluator said.

"Yes, but she doesn't just show up gratuitously, only when there's bad news," Oksua said.

"All right...I guess maybe things were beyond your control."

The administrators headed out.

"All right listen up, if you all don't stop fighting and behave yourselves, we'll all get in trouble, so cool it," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes Sailor Moon," they said.

"And just for good measure. Moon Healing Activation!"

The room was filled with light.

"Wow...I feel so pure!" someone shouted.

"Amazing!" someone else shouted,

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Amy asked.

"Sure, had to make it look like I know what I'm talking about and now we don't get into trouble," Sailor Moon said.

"That was quick thinking Sailor Moon," Greg said.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said. "See sometimes this thing actually works," She said tapping her brain.

"Principal Oksua, aside from that little mishap it looks like things are fine here." The lead evaluator said.

"We're proud of everyone," Oksua said.

"Then we'll be glad to name your school one of the best in the country."

"Thank you so much," Oksua said. "So glad you could come."

The evaluators all headed out the door.

Oksua collapsed.

"Are you all right sir?" Setsuna asked.

"Do I look all right?"

"Uh...well."

"No...I'm not all right...I'm going home."

"Yes sir," Setsuna said.

"If I don't come back you're in charge."

"Me?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Uh...yes sir..."

Oksua staggered out.

Weird. She thought.

Later that afternoon, Haruka's car was speeding through the streets.

"I don't think what happened today was right," Haruka said.

"You felt it too," Michiru said.

"The students can get rowdy, but that was beyond the usual, maybe Serena's hastily made cover story was partly correct."

"Unfortunately we can't check it because she healed the students."

"But maybe it's not exclusive to just the school," Haruka said.

"We really should look into that," Michiru said.

"Let's not wait," Haruka said.

At the A.P.T. House.

"So...Hotaru are you over fighting Ai?" Greg asked.

"Absolutely not, we still have a lot to settle."

"But."

"It is necessary," Hotaru said.

"There are other ways."

"I'm afraid for the two of us, with the emotional exposure we've been through, this may be the only way. We must understand each other through violence."

"Oh..." Greg said. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Hotaru said.

"Well I guess you would know more about this then I would, but it still doesn't seem right."

"Ai understands."

"I had her," Ai said.

"I think you're getting too into this," Akiro said.

"No, I'm sure I had her."

"That's not the point," Akiro said. "I mean..."

"No it is the point," Ai said. "I must defeat her. She knows."

"But there are better ways, I mean I don't mind a good girl fight, but..."

"You're so vain, I'm fighting her for much higher level reasons then that," Ai said.

"Hey...I'm not doubting that, but I'm just wondering about those...I mean...just why is it that you have to fight her like this," Akiro said.

"You wouldn't understand."

"No I just don't know them..."

"No you wouldn't understand."

"Aw...come on, are you staying I'm stupid?"

"No, just that you wouldn't understand the complexities of emotional strife that exist between Hotaru and I. The answers are clear and simple to me and her alone."

"All right, then let's get off the topic, want to go shopping?"

"Yes, it will better prepare me for battle."

"Uh...whatever..." Akiro said.

In the high school Gym the makeshift band had formed for the first time.

"Okay...so now that we're free of distractions, how are we going to do this?" Rick asked.

"Uh...I think we need streamers," Mike said.

"That is not the core issue here!" Rick said.

"Well...we need to prove that Chad just isn't that great at what he does, the best way is to hit him from all sides," Taiki said. "We have to prove not only that his brand of music is not as good as ours, as well as his brand of music is not as good as your brand of music."

"Ah...I see...and so in the process your prove your supremacy," Rick muttered.

"Hey let's go with that one," Seiya said.

"No, this is not about the three lights, or the big crushers, this is about the Anti-Chads," Mina said.

"What a colorful name," Raye said. "Guys we have to do this right, we can't scar Chad, we just need to do the right thing."

"Look it's simple," Yaten said. "We hit him from all sides like Taiki said, only we do it right. First of all, the big crushers will out rock Chad, then we up the ante, gradually adding singers and such. Then the three lights will hit him with a message song that proves the beauty of things. We'll finish it off with all of us proving that when we work together we are the most powerful force music has ever seen."

"Now that's a better idea" Steve said.

"Chad's in for it now," Rick said.

"I think you're all getting into this to much," Raye said. "We don't want to destroy him, just wake him up."

"And we will," Seiya said. "This will do the job, surefire."

"All right," Raye said. "Let's just be careful all right?

"No problem," Rick said. "We'll do it right and not destroy any lives."

"I'm glad for that," Raye said.

"Can't we destroy someone's life...please?" Mike said. They all glanced at him.

Elsewhere at an apartment complex.

"Darien I've always hated your wallpaper," Serena said.

"And what a wonderful thing to say..." Darien said setting some cookies down on his table.

"Well I do, I mean if we're going to be married we need to learn to communicate," Serena said.

"That's right," Darien said. "But I think there is some discretion involved."

"I'm not about discretion! I'm about love, justice, and the pursuit of pulchritudinous wall paper!"

"Ah..." Darien said. "I suppose beige is out then?"

"Seriously Darien, we should go shopping...for wallpaper."

"This is what my landlord put in, I can't change it," Darien said.

"Oh...that's too bad," Serena said. "How can you live with yourself?"

"Oh...I manage," Darien said.

"I'm serious though. We should do a trial run of everything we would do if we were a couple."

"Now?"

"Yes, now...when I've got nothing else holding me back."

"Uh what about school?" Darien asked.

"School? HAH! Haven't you learned that it's just a dead end."

"Ah...I see..." Darien said. "All right...putting that whole issue aside."

"Now you're talking..."

"Right...why do you think we should do this?"

"Because, as a young couple in the throes of romance we need to know that we can handle the work part of the relationship as well as all the fun."

"I'm surprised, but in a good way. That shows some foresight on your part," Darien said.

"Don't it though?" Serena asked. "I mean, sure right now we're coasting, but what happens when we need to buy a dining room table, I mean you'll want oak or cedar, and I'll be for marble and then what? We won't be ready...but now...we'll do it first, see what happens."

"Guess it's worth a try," Darien said. "So what should we do first?"

"Carpets."

"Carpets? Why them?"

"Because carpets are the key to a successful relationship," Serena said.

"Who says?"

Serena produced a book from her purse.

"Ah..._Zen, romance, and everyday existence. A guide to how simple things such as light switches can improve your love life_..." Darien said. "Where did you get this?"

"It used to belong to my parents. And sure they came out a little messed up, but they're still together aren't they? And considering we're destined to be together...I figure this can only help."

"Well...if you say so," Darien said. I have to somehow inadvertently lose that book. He thought.

"Shall we go?"

"Ah, yes...good," Darien said. Serena stood up.

Now...Darien thought.

"Serena," Darien said and grabbed her, embracing her tightly.

"Oooo...I like this," Serena said.

"Now let's go," Darien said and hurried out the door, Serena followed.

The book remained on the table.

Excellent. Darien thought. Perhaps that was wrong of me...I'll make it up to her.

The War Room.

"So what are you doing?" Ayeka asked.

"Research," Patterson said.

"Oh. I see...that's the path the meteor took, and...the wind direction?"

Patterson nodded.

"Ah...I see what you're thinking," Ayeka said.

"Look at this," Patterson said. "That meteor flew right over the Juuban district. The wind currents could have blown anything that came out of that meteor in these directions."

"Within that radius," Ayeka said. "But that would mean what?"

"There have been other things happening besides the high school, look at this."

"Several violent attacks, more bar fights then usual," Ayeka said.

"There wasn't a bar in the city that didn't have a fight."

"That's usual though. However the magnitude..." Ayeka said.

"What's more they all were started by Juuban residents."

"You work fast."

"Yes I do," Patterson said.

"Too fast," Ayeka said.

Patterson was tempted to ask what she meant, but held back.

"So we've got some sort of particle that's causing the whole region to get violent. So what do we do?" Ayeka asked.

"First we try and see if we can trace these particles, and then try and heal everyone."

"Oh...wonderful, but what makes you think we can trace the particles if we can't scan that alien?" Ayeka asked.

"Because there's the chance that the alien and the meteor are not alike."

"Guess you're right," Ayeka said. "You really enjoy this don't you?"

"What?"

"Investigating all this stuff, it excites you."

"I wouldn't say that," Patterson said and headed out the door. Ayeka followed.

"You don't need to say it," Ayeka said. "I know how you feel though, it excites me too."

"Where are you two off to?" Amy asked noticing the pair.

"To solve this mystery."

"Oh...have fun," Amy said.

"Amy...don't you care that we're trying to solve this problem?" Ayeka asked.

"Got homework," Amy said. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Slacker," Ayeka said.

"Now, now Ayeka, if it wasn't for people like you getting possessed and trying to take over the world I wouldn't be as behind in my studies like I am," Amy said.

"Touché," Ayeka said.

The two headed out.

Amy smiled.

"Glad they're having fun," she said to herself.

At Lita's house.

"Ouch, all those injuries from the alien war are sticking around a little," Lita said.

"Sorry. I thought they healed quickly."

"They usually do, sometimes they don't. I hate getting beaten up, it feels like I've lost even when I've won," Lita said.

"That's the price we pay for the fun of violence," Steve said.

Lita smiled.

"Say you still have those tickets to the rugby game?" she asked.

"Sure do, you wanna go?"

"You bet, I wouldn't pass a chance like that up," Lita said.

"Well call me and let me know. I'm going to get out of here before Seiya arrives."

"You don't have to," Lita said.

"It's just better, there's no need to cause tension, you enjoy yourself on your date."

"Thank you," Lita said.

Steve hurried out the door and down the street. Seiya knocked on the door soon afterward.

"You look tired," Lita said.

"Nah," Seiya said. "Just need to catch my breath. Practices will do that to me. Especially practices with all of those jokers."

Lita grinned.

"I know where we can go today though," Seiya said

"Really?"

"Serena showed it to me, it's wonderful," Seiya said.

"Okay," Lita said. "Serena showed it to you?" she asked skeptically.

"That's what I thought at first too, trust me on this one," Seiya said.

"All right, just let me get my things," Lita said.

"What a strange day..." Seiya said.

"What?" Lita asked.

"I certainly don't mind a little action. But you know sometimes I wonder if we're all too weird for our own good."

"We're allowed to be any way we want, we're the world's greatest heroes and heroines."

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to be weird."

"Seiya, what's so wrong with it?"

"I just don't like the idea. I mean not as a lifestyle."

"You're associating with the wrong bunch of people then," Lita said.

"Guess so," Seiya said.

The two were soon headed down the street and off on their date.

Steve peered around the street corner and sighed.

"Hmm..." Serena said leaning over a piece of carpet. "This doesn't look right to me."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"Hmm...it's zig zagging..." Serena said.

"So you don't like the zig zags?"

"No."

"Fine then, we'll try something else."

"Oh...so you agree with me?"

"Sure," Darien said. I also don't care what the carpet looks like. Unless it's checkerboards. Now that I have trouble with.

"Hmm...this feels a little too rough," Serena said. "I want a floor I could sleep on if I felt the need too."

"Always good to be prepared," Darien said.

"Ah...now this nice," Serena said laying across a floor sample.

"Serena, I don't think you should do that," Darien said.

"Why not...one should always take carpeting for a test drive," Serena said.

"The first and last time I'll ever hear that phrase I bet," Darien said.

"Ah..." a Salesman said sliding up. "Taking our little beauty for a test drive ey?"

Darien sighed.

It's contagious. He thought.

"This is a fine model," The salesman said. "So what are you looking for in a carpet?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Serena said standing up. "It has to be cute. I mean I have to feel like I'm cute standing on it. And it can't be rough, the world is rough, carpets don't need to be."

"I see..." the salesman said.

"Yeah, and it has to say...you know...I'm a carpet, and I'm proud of it. I'm proud of how I look, how I feel, and I'm not afraid to be there. I mean the carpet should resent having couches put on top of it, it should feel slighted."

"I think I have just what you're looking for," the salesman said.

"You do? Great!" Serena said.

"So...you two are a bit young aren't you?" he asked.

"We're planning ahead," Darien said.

"Ah...yes a wise idea. My wife and I had the carpet picked up five years ahead of the wedding. It fit us so perfectly too. Though she got the house in the divorce, but that's all right, we parted peacefully. She let me have the carpet."

"Nice of her," Serena said.

"She was really too good for me," the salesman said. "Certainly too good for this idiot she's dating now. Stupid Kino Fujimori, I'm going to rip his head off!"

"Ah...well...uh...I hate to open up old wounds here," Serena said. "But..."

"Ah...yes, the carpet, don't worry I'm fine..." the salesman said. "Let's give you a whirlwind tour of the carpet bonanza!"

"A whirlwind tour. That means it's extra special right?" Darien asked.

"Oh yeah," the salesman said.

"Wow...the V.I.P. treatment," Darien muttered.

"Hush Darien, this is his true calling, I can see it in his heart," Serena said.

Right, selling carpets is someone's true calling. Well that's wonderful. Darien said.

"Maybe Nephlite will stop by when his carpet selling energy reaches it's full potential and then..." Darien said.

"Oh...shush," Serena said.

"Now how about this," the salesman said.

"A checkerboard! How wonderful!" Serena shouted.

Darien sighed.

And several blocks away.

"I wonder if they're fighting," Steve said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Steve...weren't you supposed to be chivalrous and just wait your turn?" Greg asked.

"I am waiting my turn, just not liking it," Steve said.

"While I give you credit for the effort, maybe you should lay off," Greg said.

"Ehh...what do you know? I'm the only one here who can't get the girl he wants."

"Yes, well...for most of us it really isn't that important," Greg said. "But..."

"But what? Seiya is standing in the way of Lita's true happiness."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Destiny flows through me. Now more than ever!"

He leapt off his roof and ran off down the street.

Greg sighed.

"And I really thought he was making progress," he muttered.

"You getting anything?" Maverick said.

"No," Guardian Mercury said staring at his watch. "Which is annoying. We should be able to pick up something."

"Wait...just a blip when that person walked by."

There was a laugh that came from behind them. They turned.

"And just who are you?" Maverick said.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I rule the night!" the figure shouted.

"It's 3 PM..." Maverick said.

"I rule the day too!"

Mercury and Maverick shared a glance.

Serena sat quietly in a restaurant after a day of carpet shopping.

I hope Darien gets back from the bathroom soon, she thought.

"Ahem..." came a voice.

She looked up.

"Dark Plasman, my card."

Serena took it warily.

"Ichiro Miyazaki, Certified Public Accountant," Serena read.

"They should say Dark Plasman, I'm taking a survey."

"About what?" Serena asked.

"Evil."

"Oh...what about it?"

"Well are you in favor of it?" Dark Plasman asked.

"How could I be in favor of evil?" Serena asked.

"The world needs evil doesn't it?"

"No, believe me I know."

"Hmm...so you're not in favor of evil?"

"Who would be?" Serena said in surprise.

"A surprisingly large amount of people," Dark Plasman said.

Serena frowned at him.

"Just what are you all about anyway?"

"I am merely trying to get evil accepted through legal and rational measures."

"You're what?" Serena muttered.

"Yes, sure many evil forces try to use force to get what they want, I am turning to public opinion."

"I see, well good luck with that," Serena said.

"Why would you wish me good luck if you don't agree?"

"I'm being polite," Serena said.

"Oh I see," Dark Plasman said. "There will be none of that if I have my way."

A siren wailed.

"Hmm...I'd better be going!"

He raced out and hopped into a normal car.

Serena sighed.

Kook. She thought.

The car sped away from the curb, a police car raced after it.

"Doesn't surprise me," Serena said.

Darien walked up.

"I missed something didn't I?" he asked looking at Serena's facial expression.

Maverick and Guardian Mercury were meanwhile facing down another strange character clad in a bright orange jumpsuit.

"I'm getting a reading from him," Guardian Mercury muttered.

"Of course you are! I'm a ninja!"

"A very visible ninja," Maverick said.

"He's human, but he has power," GMerc said.

"Prepare for combat," the ninja said.

"You keep him busy while I study for them more," GMerc said.

"Oh gee...leave me with all the hard work," Maverick said. "This guy's going down."

The ninja shot at her sword drawn. Maverick met him and knocked the sword away.

"Oh...uh...well." The ninja said and backed up only to pull another sword out.

"Oh...great...he's got another one," Maverick said. "No form at all."

"YAH!" Then ninja said and charged forward. Maverick knocked the sword away. The ninja jumped back.

"He's obviously human taken over by evil. We just need to heal him," GMerc said.

"We need to call Sailor Moon," Gmerc said.

"But can't any scout heal someone."

"Well sometimes, the other scouts can, but..."

"But what..." Maverick said.

"We should make sure."

"So we can try, and if that doesn't work, we'll call Sailor Moon."

"Uhh...right..."

"What's wrong?" Maverick said blasting the ninja backward.

"I uh never have healed someone before."

"Now's your chance."

"Uh..."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Uh yeah sort of..."

"Oh deal with it and handle him before he does something else!"

"All right...here goes." Gmerc said nervously clutching his power stick.

Maverick just frowned.

"Mercury...Healing...Power..."

White light flew from his power stick and covered the ninja.

"Is he normal?" Maverick asked.

"He is now..." Gmerc said staring at his watch.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Maverick said.

"I know," Gmerc muttered.


	275. Chapter 275

272:

Chapter 275

The next morning at the High School.

"Oh there you are Setsuna," an office secretary said.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"You see Principal Oksua hasn't come in and if he doesn't come in he left us a note to say you should be in charge."

"He told me that, but what about the assistant principal?"

"No...you go ahead," the assistant principal said sticking his head out of the office. "The last thing I want is to run this school."

"Oh...uh...but...I..." Setsuna said.

"It's just until Oksua gets back from wherever he is," the secretary said.

"But...I don't really know how to run a high school, and my class?" Setsuna said.

"We've found a substitute," the secretary said.

"Who?" Setsuna asked.

Soon afterward in classroom 3-1.

"Hi everyone! It's me again, Sakura Love!"

"Oh jeez..." the class muttered practically in unison.

"I don't know what you have against me," Sakura said. "I'm just a normal person like everyone else. Anyway, with Ms. Meio as acting Principal that means we get to spend some time together."

"Oh joy..." the class said again practically in unison.

"Hm...you're not the first class I've dealt with who has been trouble," Sakura said. "Let's see there are a few announcements here, for some reason."

"What's the deal with her?" Tashiro asked.

"You really don't want to know," Rick said.

"She seems pleasant enough," Akiro said.

"Yes, but there are other forces at work," Steve said.

"Hmm...so...let's see...oh...Amy...you've been named a finalist for Japan Student of the Year That's wonderful!" Sakura said.

"Uh...yes...I...don't really like to brag about it...I..." Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy, just because you're better then everyone else doesn't mean you shouldn't say so," Sakura said.

"I'm beginning to understand everyone's reaction to this woman," Tashiro said.

"Oh...we have some new students...too...Akiro, where are you?"

"Ah...she's seen you...too late to escape," Mike said.

"Here Miss" Akiro said.

"Aren't you a cute boy..." Sakura said.

"Uh...no...I'm just a man," Akiro said. "Nothing more."

"I can see you're going to be trouble," Sakura muttered. "And let's see, Tashiro...what an interesting name… and you must be Ai?"

"No I am Ai, not you," Ai said.

"Uh...what?" Sakura asked.

"That joke usually doesn't work," Ai said. "But I just had a feeling when I saw you it would."

"Is that an insult?"

"Probably," Ai said stoically.

Sakura frowned. "All right, I can see that this is going to take some work, but we'll just try to get going and see what happens."

"The key is not to let her get started teaching," Raye said.

"Mike, that's your cue," Mina said.

"Oh right, say Ms. Love?"

"Call me Sakura," Sakura said. "I hate Miss...Love...it's ironic, I haven't had love in years, a warning to you girls, men are scum, every one of them. It doesn't matter how nice they act, they're made of scum."

"I didn't know that," Mike said. "But I'll look through the latest medical journals, maybe there's something about that. Anyway, I was hoping we could hear how things have been going with you."

"How they've been going?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you have a bunch of stories to tell us about how you've been since we last met. Because we love to hear them."

"No you don't, you just don't want me to start teaching."

"It's as hard for you as it is for us," Mike said. "Just trying to save you the trouble."

"Your concern is appreciated, but not necessary," Sakura said. "I'm going to teach this class right."

"Is that even possible?" Akiro asked.

"Oh you'll see," Sakura said. "I know each and every one of you. Your personalities. What makes you tick. How to twist myself inside you and then..."

She made a gesture with her hands.

"Now that I would pay to see," Seiya said.

"Anyway, let's get started," Sakura said. "Where were we?"

"You were telling us about your weekend," Akiro said.

"Oh...yes...it was...no I wasn't..." she snapped.

She walked up to Akiro.

"So you think you're special do you Akiro?" she snarled.

"Sure do."

"Well then you can be our first volunteer to read today's poem."

"Are you sure? I have inflection problems," Akiro said.

"You had better not have," Sakura said.

"I can't help but be me," Akiro said.

"Hmm...that's a road I don't want to go down, fine then! Yaten you're the poet! You read it."

"I protest, this poem is of low quality!" Yaten snapped.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Yes, I cannot respect it enough to give it a good reading."

"AMY! Read the poem!" Sakura said.

"Yes...of course miss," Amy said.

"See...at least there's one good student in here, you don't hate me do you Amy?"

"I'm sure no one here hates you."

"Oh...what would you call it then?"

"I uh...don't see any problems...we uh...treat all our teachers this way." Amy said and blushed.

"You do?" Sakura asked.

"What Amy means," Lita said quickly. "Is that we just like to have fun that's all...we uh...we're just relaxed that's all."

"You know what I think," Sakura said staring at them. "I think...that we'd better just drop the subject."

The class all sighed.

Setsuna didn't know what to make of her new job. She wasn't fit to be a principal.

"It's very simple Setsuna," The Assistant Principal said. "Problems will come up, you find some way to solve them."

"What sort of problems?" Setsuna said.

"It varies."

"Between what and what?"

"Well, look if you have a problem just ask," the Assistant Principal said. "I'll handle as much as I can. But there are some things, you're probably better suited for."

Now she sat in the office waiting for something to go wrong.

If it was so simple why was the assistant so eager not to have this job? She wondered.

Then again he probably doesn't want to get blamed if something goes wrong. And here it could go wrong at any point. This is so boring though. Is this what Oksua does all day? No it couldn't be, he's too stressed out for that.

"We have a little problem Miss Meio?" a secretary said poking her head in the office door.

"Which is?"

"You'd better just get down to room 106."

"Oh...joy..." Setsuna said.

At lunch.

"So you're saying he was taking a survey?" Raye asked.

"That's exactly what he was doing," Serena said. "It was so weird."

"I wonder if he was like that ninja person we ran into," Ayeka said. "He was definitely under the influence of some sort of energy."

"Wait are you saying we have another problem to deal with?" Serena asked.

"Not necessarily," Ayeka said. "It was probably nothing."

"She's right, I mean just one random guy appearing out of nowhere probably doesn't mean much," Raye said.

"AH!" Serena shouted.

"What?" the entire table shouted worriedly.

"I spilled the ketchup on my uniform...I gotta go wash it out!" she hurried for the door.

"Wait up Serena, there's a certain way you have to do it," Raye said following her.

"I didn't want to say this with Serena around," Haruka said. "But we've had our own suspicions."

"About a new enemy force you mean?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes, we've been looking into it, we took care of one of these characters ourselves. They're very strange," Haruka said.

"So these things are just wandering around the city?" Tashiro asked.

"Yes," Haruka said.

"We have to track them down," Tashiro said.

"They're hard to find," Ayeka said.

"But is there someone at the heart of this?" Taiki said.

"No, it was most likely caused by the debris drifting from the meteor," Ayeka said.

"Oh, then this is random," Tashiro said.

"But we've dealt with things like this before," Michiru said. "We need to find out what exactly makes one person become warped, and everyone else remain normal."

"Keep in mind though about the fight here yesterday," Taiki said. "Maybe everyone has been affected, but to varying degrees."

"That's what we thought," Ayeka said. "So we may need to heal everyone in this section of the city."

"Serena could do it, but it would take time," Amy said.

"Yes, and it would look strange," Mina said. "Still we gotta do it."

"The problem is telling her about it without getting her upset," Haruka said.

"Especially after we tried to convince her there wasn't a problem," Lita said.

"We can't hold off stopping these things because of her feelings," Tashiro said. "We need to go ahead with it."

"But Serena's been pushed to the limit, she may not be able to take anymore," Amy said.

"Amy's right. Serena doesn't show it, but she's very fragile inside when it comes to all these battles," Mina said.

"But if we tell her that once she heals the city the problem is over, she should be ok," Tashiro said.

"Yeah, she'd understand," Seiya said.

"They're right," Michiru said. "We have to tell her."

"Go for it Michiru," Mina said.

"What? Me?" Michiru said.

"Sure...you can tell her better than anyone," Lita said.

"Why exactly?" Michiru asked.

The rest of the table just smiled at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll be the sacrificial lamb," she said.

In Room 106.

"So how did this happen?" Setsuna asked.

The classroom was filled knee deep in wheat.

"You see…" the teacher began.

"Setsuna! The Superintendent is here!" the office secretary said hurrying up to her.

"Oh wonderful," Setsuna said and hurried out the door. "Where is he now?"

"The Cafeteria."

"That's the last place anyone should go!" Setsuna said and raced down the corridor.

Raye and Serena had since returned to the cafeteria.

"We got the stain out," Raye said. "Mercifully easily."

"Thank you Raye," Serena said.

"Serena we need to talk later," Michiru said.

"About what Michiru?" Serena asked innocently.

"Something important, but it can wait."

"You found something didn't you? Oh why! When will this cycle of misery end!" she screeched. The whole cafeteria turned and looked at her.

"We all have problems!" she shouted and sat down.

"AHEM!" came a shout. The group all turned. The Superintendent stood in the doorway.

"Who's he?" Mike said.

"The Superintendent!" Amy said in surprise. The whole cafeteria stood.

"Thank you for the show of respect," The Superintendent muttered. "Everyone sit."

They did.

"My this cafeteria isn't regulation is it?" the Superintendent asked standing at the 20 person table the scouts inhabited. "Oh never mind…Amy...how are you doing?"

"Good sir."

"Excellent, it's always good to hear that Tokyo's jewel is doing so well."

"I hardly think of myself that way sir. I'm just a student," Amy said.

"Ah...but you're much more. You are a role model."

Amy noticed her friends all snickering.

"Anyway...we'd like to send you, our potential student of the year, to the national meeting of students tomorrow in Okinawa."

"Uh...sir isn't that a bit short notice?" Amy asked.

"Well we just heard about it ourselves, paperwork mix up, but I'm sure you'd represent the students well."

"Sure she would, because we're just like her," Mike said with a smile.

"Oh definitely," Akiro said. "She's my role model after all."

Amy blushed.

"I do detect some sarcasm there," The Superintendent said.

"Ya think!" the students replied en masse.

"Hmm...well I sort of expected this, anyway, Amy will you please accept the honor?"

"I guess..." Amy said.

"Oh thank you..." The superintendent said. "This is wonderful. We'll get you all the info you need, I've gotta go."

Setsuna hurried in.

"Superintendent..." she said.

"Ah...Acting Principal Meio, don't worry, my visit's over."

"It is?"

"Yes, everything is under control, but have those two students put on file..." he said pointing at Akiro and Mike. The two both gave the Superintendent the thumbs up.

"Sir, that's already been done."

"Ah...I see...carry on then," The Superintendent said and headed out.

Amy blushed again as everyone stared at her.

"What..." She said. "I...uh..."

"No.no...don't worry Amy, you're a role model," Lita said.

The cafeteria burst out laughing.

"By virtue of the fact she's the only student here no one's afraid of!" Mike shouted.

The rest started laughing.

"I'm pretty calm myself," Greg said.

"Please...this is uncomfortable for me," Amy said. "I...uh...don't want to have to deal with all of this."

"Sorry Amy, we couldn't help it," Lita said.

"It's an honor, we're proud of you," Raye said.

"Sure we are," Mina said.

"Well thank you," Amy said. "But I really don't like to think of myself as better then anyone really..."

"We know." The group said.

Cherry Hill temple.

"I think the first practice went well," Rick said.

"Yep, I mean considering all the differences between us, I think this thing can actually work," Raye said. "Though I still feel a little weird about doing it."

"You'll get over it. Chad must be stopped before he hurts musical culture anymore then he already has," Rick said.

Urawa Motoki strode up and stared at both of them with narrowed eyes.

"Motoki-san, what is it?" Raye asked with concern.

"Mail," he said and dropped it into her lap. He then turned and headed off.

"Thank you," she said and looked through it.

"A letter from Chad," she said.

"This should be a joy to behold," Rick said.

"Hey...he's a nice guy," Raye said.

She opened it.

"Yo...Raye..." She read.

"Okay...he's not a very smart nice guy, but we'll let it slide," Raye said. "He's about to leave on the...Tokyo didn't blow up Tour, but will be back in town in a few weeks."

Rick started laughing.

"He says he's fine and is meeting women every night? Why should I care?" Raye asked.

"Maybe he's trying to make you jealous."

"He's an idiot," Raye said. "Anyway...enclosed is...two...oo...look at these..." she held them up.

"What are they?" Rick asked.

"They are tickets will get us into the one of the trendiest restaurants in the city."

"And I care why?"

"Rick...come on, this is the place movie stars go to eat." Raye said.

"I had a band once," Rick said.

Raye glanced at him,

"Why are you trying to ruin the moment?" Raye asked.

"Because I can't understand why you're so impressed by some restaurant," Rick said.

"Rick...haven't you wanted to eat where celebrities eat."

"Not if we're sharing plates."

"Oh...you jerk," Raye said and went inside her room.

"What did you do now?" Motoki asked walking back up.

"Nothing," Rick snapped. "It's not like this is a bad relationship you know."

"Of course," Motoki said coldly.

"Be a solemn swords master will you?" Rick asked.

Motoki shrugged.

"Say, Motoki, you're a good swordsman aren't you?" Rick asked.

"I suppose I am," Motoki said.

"Would you train me?" Rick asked.

"An odd request, and rather random."

"Not random," Rick said.

"You would have to give me a good reason to train you," Motoki said.

"Here's one, I've been thinking. The Guardian Scouts need leadership," Rick said.

"Ah, and you somehow hope to provide it," Motoki said.

"Well I've actually given it some thought."

"Really?" Motoki asked skeptically.

"Yes, see, Gmerc, he's a tactical genius, and a great fighter, but he really can't motivate or unify the troops very well. Same is true of Guardian Moon, and even Guardian Saturn has smarts, but is not an effective battle leader," Rick said. "Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Pluto, Earth, those guys aren't leadership material either for various reasons."

"And Guardian Mars?" Motoki asked.

"I don't know," Rick said. "Still, I think I'm the best qualified, provided that I hone my skills."

Motoki stared at him.

"Perhaps you are correct," he said. "I will train you. The truth is that I'm still not sure I like you or not. But I know I don't like that Seiya jerk at all."

Rick started laughing.

At a local pet store.

"How cute..." Ai said.

"We can't get an animal...we live in an apartment," Akiro said.

"I know. Still someday we'll have a house and then I won't have to miss the companionship of a creature that doesn't feel the need to talk back."

"You have someone in mind?" Akiro asked.

Ai smiled.

"Hey, I saved your life, the least you could do is move so we can have a cat," Ai said.

"That's not the way I see it," Akiro said.

Ai smiled and hugged him.

"Do you know what I really want?" she asked.

"What?"

Ai grinned.

"A ferret."

"What?" Akiro muttered.

"Right, ferrets are so cute, and wonderful."

"If we can't have a pet, we can't have a ferret," Akiro said.

"Yes, but I can dream can't I?"

"Dream for something I can provide."

"Now that's hardly worth dreaming about, a ham sandwich is about all you can provide."

"Oh come on, I can provide love, and you like that..."

"But I don't need to dream about it. But I can dream about ferrets."

"Ai, I don't think you've fully recovered from all you've been through yet," Akiro said.

Ai smiled.

"Oh no I'm fine," she said. "Maybe you're having trouble adjusting."

"No...I think the ferrets are a clear indication of something else at work."

"Ferrets are cute. I've always loved ferrets. I had a ferret when I was two!"

"You did? How'd that work out?"

"He didn't like me, but that can happen," Ai said.

"Ai, why don't I take you to a movie."

"Oh...great, we'll go see, when 'Roses are the Answer."

Akiro turned away frowned and then turned back.

"You got it," he said.

Ai smiled.

"That's what I like, you like romance movies too," Ai said.

They are my nemesis, someday I will find a way to destroy them. Akiro thought.

"Akiro, what type of house should we have when we're married?"

"Wha...married?"

"Yes silly."

"Uh...well...uh...yeah...house," Akiro said.

Ai glanced at him.

At New Tokyo International Airport. Amy stood ready to get on a plane to fly to Okinawa.

Greg and D.V. stood nearby to see her off. She walked towards the gate, but then stopped and turned back towards the two.

"Everything all right Amy?" Greg asked.

"It's just I'm glad to see you both," Amy said. "I just, would miss you if you were gone."

She wiped a tear away.

"I don't know what brought this on. I guess losing you both once I realize that I can lose you. You two have to be more careful now."

"We'll do what we can," Patterson said.

"I just can't lose anyone else," Amy said.

"We know," Greg said. "We won't let that happen."

"I know you'll try," Amy said. "I guess I had been deluding myself, into thinking we were invincible, even when Darien and Rick were hit. Even when I saw all of us hurt badly. I never thought it would be any of us, that died."

"Amy, we have to keep fighting," Patterson said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "But we can't live in fear."

"I guess so," Amy said. "I just have a lot to think about."

She smiled.

"But I need to put on a good face in Okinawa. I'll be fine."

She gave them both a hug.

"Serena should be about finished healing our part of the city," she said.

"Yes, and she's also probably ready to fall asleep too," Greg said.

Amy nodded still smiling.

"See you guys in a couple days," she said and headed onto the airplane.


	276. Chapter 276

272:

Chapter 276

Michiru found herself standing in line in front of the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra's grand concert hall. Her violin was slung under her shoulder.

I don't expect to make it, but the experience of trying out will be worthwhile.

She didn't know what to expect from the new conductor. The last one Mister Garyan, who she performed with one night, had settled into retirement. The new conductor was said to be tough, but she had no problem with people with high expectations. Still, she did like to know as much as possible about what she was facing.

"I see my assumption was correct," came the familiar voice of Yaten.

"Are you stalking me Yaten?" Michiru asked with the sly grin she usually used.

"Hardly," Yaten said. "However, when I heard the Tokyo Symphony was having it's tryouts, I was perhaps too curious to see whether you would attend or not."

"You could have asked," Michiru said.

"I didn't get the chance," Yaten said.

"I see," Michiru said.

"I would think that you stand a very reasonable chance of making it."

"I don't think so," Michiru said.

"Modesty doesn't suit you Michiru," Yaten said.

"It doesn't?" Michiru asked.

"No. You are far too confident of your abilities," Yaten said.

"I try to stay on firm ground," Michiru said.

"If you think you won't succeed. Why are you trying?" Yaten said.

"Experience is a good thing," Michiru said.

"I suppose," Yaten said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Michiru said.

Yaten then continued down the street.

Michiru's turn to try came soon afterward.

"What is your name?" the conductor, Mister Hadeyoshi said gruffly.

"Michiru Kaioh."

"A bit young aren't you?" Hadeyoshi said.

"Yes," Michiru said.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I think I'm good enough," Michiru said.

"Everyone here thinks they're good enough. Most of them are wrong," Hadeyoshi. "Somehow I think you'll be wrong."

Michiru stiffened slightly. She had never encountered such hostility before.

"Begin," Hadeyoshi snapped.

She placed the violin to her chin and began to play. She kept her eyes closed and let herself drift from note to note.

The piece came to an end faster then she expected and she slowly opened her eyes. Hadeyoshi glared at her.

"Impressive, but nowhere near consideration," Haedeyoshi said. "Thank you."

Michiru nodded politely and walked off the stage and out the door.

She stopped and leaned against the wall of the concert hall breathing heavily. She gasped once and then slowly placed the violin back in it's case and walked down the sidewalk.

When Michiru had arrived back at her apartment it was nearly midnight. She slowly opened the door and strode in. Haruka was sitting in the kitchen slowly leafing through a sports magazine.

"Couldn't sleep?" Michiru asked.

"I was worried about you," Haruka said. "Did things go ok."

"Yes, I played fine, but I didn't get accepted," Michiru said.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Still afterwards, I just decided to go for a walk and play a little more in the park like I used to do," Michiru said. "But I'm tired now. Have to sleep."

She headed into her room.

Haruka continued to leaf through her magazine.

Something must have happened. But if she doesn't want to tell me about it, that's all right. She doesn't have to. Besides, maybe she will eventually. I'm not going to push it.

Michiru decided to spend the lunch period lying on the roof of the high school. She figured Haruka might wonder what she was doing. But she also knew Haruka wouldn't ask either. She stared up at the sky and the clouds passing overhead. Fortunately it was a relatively cool day and she could enjoy the view without having to worry about frying.

"I'd probably be better off not asking if everything is all right or not," Yaten said. "Still, I'm asking anyway."

"Hello Yaten," Michiru said. "What brings you up here?"

"Sometimes the chaos of the lunchroom is far too annoying to take," Yaten said. "Such closed and ignorant minds. Most of them anyway."

"I can see why you would think that," Michiru said. "Still I think you're underestimating them."

"I'm not underestimating Mike I know that," Yaten said.

Michiru laughed slightly.

"You'd be surprised," she said taking a sitting position. "Mike writes novels in his spare time and only hides behind the guise of near insanity to escape from the numerous stressors in his life and on humanity in general."

"I would never have known," Yaten said.

"He doesn't exactly give that information out, but it's easy to see," Michiru said.

"How did it go at the symphony?"

Michiru paused a minute, keeping the smile on her face.

"You know what, I'll tell you," she said and stood.

Yaten was slightly surprised at her comment, but didn't show it.

"The new conductor was hostile. Hostility is something we all must face and accept. You and I both know that. Especially considering that we both devote ourselves to the arts."

Yaten nodded.

"I would assume though that his hostility was far beyond what you expected or prepared for," he said.

"More or less," Michiru said. "Normally it wouldn't bother me, but it was just, I could almost sense that he really didn't mean what he said. Of course I'll never know. Maybe my ability wasn't good enough, but it almost seems like it wouldn't have mattered either way. His hostility was steadfast."

"It's easy to second guess the evaluator, and yourself," Yaten said. "Of course what I would do is go find this conductor and ask him point blank."

"And will he tell me the truth."

"Probably," Yaten said.

"I've never really been one to do something like that," Michiru said.

"Have you ever been bothered like this before?" Yaten asked.

"To be perfectly honest, not since I was a child," Michiru said.

"Then maybe this is what you need to do," Yaten said.

"You seem sure of that," Michiru said.

"I'm not. I'm not naive enough to know anything. But, it does seem to be an answer that might work."

"I think you're right," Michiru said. "You know what you're talking about and I haven't met someone as passionate in the study of artistic expression."

"Oh, well, that's just the way I am," Yaten said.

Michiru grinned.

"Thank you Yaten," she said.

"Welcome," Yaten said.

"I like cheese," Akiro said. "Don't you Ai?"

"I like white cheese. White like the silk of a wedding dress," Ai said.

"Ah, good metaphor," Akiro said. "Do you like peaches."

"Sure do," Ai said. "Peaches give me the strength to express my eternal love for you."

"Of course they do," Akiro said and sighed.

"Akiro. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just got a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it'll pass soon. I just need to dance."

He began to dance.

Ai just stared at him.

At one of many clothing stores in a dressing room area.

"Hotaru why are we doing this?" Ayeka asked.

"Because the best thing we can do for our romantic partners is show a little leg," Hotaru said.

"Yes Hotaru that sounds nice and all, but where are you getting this from?"

"Mina and I had a long talk about it."

"We're going on Mina's advice?" Ayeka said. "That's insane, and you're not the one who would usually be initiating such a thing. If it was one of the two of us it would be me."

"But is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Well no..."

"Then what are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"You're evil," Ayeka asked.

"Dangerous too."

"I'm more dangerous."

"Think what you want," Hotaru said.

The two glared at each other.

"But...this is not the time, I wish to give Greg something aesthetically pleasing to look at," Hotaru said.

"But I didn't think those two were really into physical attraction," Ayeka said.

"According to Mina, every guy is."

"Well that's certainly true of everyone Mina dates, but..."

"Now...now...that's unfair, and I don't see why my advice is being taken so skeptically," Mina said swinging out of another dressing room.

"You followed us," Ayeka muttered.

"Without either of us detecting her no less," Hotaru said.

"That's because I'm the goddess of Love," Mina said and began to laugh.

Ayeka and Hotaru glanced at each other.

"Wow this brings back memories," Seiya said staring at the microphones and instruments set up on the high school stage.

"It was just a few months ago, sheesh," Yaten said.

"I guess it didn't mean the same thing to you that it did to me," Seiya said. "But anyway I miss it."

"It had its moments," Taiki said.

"Ah I see you found the setup," Rick said. "Seiya, I had a question for you. We were going to dig up a guitarist from Mina's backup band..."

"That accursed thing..." Yaten said.

"But we were wondering if you might want to give playing our music a shot," Rick said.

"All right, I'm up for it," Seiya said. "Give me a new experience, and I don't mind a little rock."

"No man should, whatever planet they're from," Steve said.

"The girls will get here eventually. In the mean time we should warm up," Rick said. "You're in for a real treat, very few people get to see Mike warm up."

"All right," Mike said and leapt onto the drum set, he began to hit the drums randomly throwing several sets of drumsticks about wildly, and occasionally smashing his head into a drum.

He rolled off his drum stool and stood up.

"Done," he said.

The three lights started laughing.

"How is it I can't get my own band to appreciate that," Mike muttered.

"We don't have to disagree on everything," Yaten said.

"Just most things," Steve said.

"So true," Yaten said.

"Can I just ask where you've gotten all those drum sticks?" Taiki asked.

"Hey, I see em I get them," Mike said. "It's kind of an impulse thing. But not really."

"I'm not surprised," Taiki said.

"Have I become that predictable to you all?" Mike asked.

"Yes," The three lights said.

"Then I guess I need some new material," Mike said.

"Not new material!" Rick and Steve shouted.

"Now you've done it," Rick said.

"Is it something we'll regret?" Taiki asked.

"Most assuredly," Rick said.

"Maybe not now, maybe not even tomorrow, but eventually," Steve said.

Mike cackled.

Back at a clothing store.

"Ah...here we go!" Mina said.

"Now that's way too short," Ayeka said.

"Well then I'll take it then," Mina said.

"You are stranger then usual," Hotaru said.

"Hey, just trying to help," Mina said.

"But you don't understand D.V. or Greg at all," Ayeka said.

"I understand hormones!" Mina shouted.

"Try to yell louder, you might be able to drown out the in flight movie being shown on a 747 passing overhead," Hotaru muttered.

"Hey...listen you two...trust me on this one. I am completely in the know."

"I think he'd admire the battle axe I just bought more than this dress," Ayeka said.

"And Greg prefers to hear what is on my mind then to see what is on my body," Hotaru said.

"Well...that's your opinion, but remember, weaponry and intelligence are not the only things in a relationship," Mina asked.

"They contribute very little to yours I can see," Hotaru said.

"Now there's no need to get that rude," Mina said.

Elsewhere a mysterious man walked in the door to the temporary Tokyo City Hall and got onto one of the elevators.

"Yes, today will be my greatest achievement," Urawa Ryo said. And slowly a black outfit surrounded him.

"Now I am Urawa, bringer of fear and trouble!"

He stopped at a floor and got off.

"Sir, are you sure you know where you're going?" A security guard asked.

"Sure do," Urawa said and blasted him. He then raced down the hall toward the Governor's office.

Mina, Lita, and Raye were headed down the sidewalk towards Sailor Scout High.

"Time for another practice," Mina said clad in a new dress she had just bought.

"Mina, that really doesn't leave much to the imagination," Lita said.

"Mike's imagination bothers me, and I prefer not to leave anything up to his imagination," Mina said.

"You know sometimes I wonder, if our lives are beginning to emulate it's all those stupid 70's cartoons they made in the US where everyone of the main characters was in a band," Raye said. "I mean that's kind of like our life."

"Well not really," Mina said. "I mean half of us aren't musically inclined and some could argue neither are Steve, Mike, and Rick."

The three laughed.

Several police cars sped up the street.

"Wonder what that's about," Lita said.

Their communicators went off.

"Oh...I wonder," Raye said. The three stepped into an alley.

Sailor Uranus appeared.

"All Scouts, we've got a problem here," she said.

"What kind of problem?" Raye asked.

"Urawa Ryo's turned evil and he's got the Governor as a hostage at city hall," Uranus said.

"Oh...great...a hostage situation," Serena said. "How exactly do we handle those?"

"We'll figure that later, just get over there," Luna said.

"Come to think of this, didn't I just spend the night cleaning up this city how dare he!" Serena shouted.

"Later Serena!" Luna said.

"Come on we've got to hurry," Uranus said.

City Hall was surrounded by police cars and SDF vehicles.

"You know this kid?" Chief Ozaki said.

"Oh yes, he's quite unbalanced," Gmerc said.

"Has he made any demands yet?" Maverick asked.

"Nope," Chief Ozaki said.

"All right I'm here! Now what?" Sailor Moon muttered walking up.

"Well...that's a good question," Sailor Uranus said. "We sort of have to leave this to the police to figure out."

"That's right you do," Chief Ozaki said. "Unfortunately, all your magic in the world won't work this time. That guys got an energy filled fist pointed at the Governor's head."

"Besides, he's under evil control, we could never use snipers to take him out," Lieutenant Nelson said.

"So we wait," Chief Ozaki said. "And look for an opening."

"Ah...I see..." Urawa said into a phone cell phone. "I want those scouts kept where I can see them. Now...let's get to the demands. Actually my only demand. I want Amy Anderson sent to see me immediately!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Hey! That's what I want, I just want to talk to her," Urawa said.

"He kidnapped the governor just to get a conversation with Amy?" Guardian Jupiter said.

"I don't think so," Maverick said. "But maybe his minds been warped..."

"That's exactly what happened, Urawa probably hasn't let go, it's probably the first thing that came to mind when he became erratic," Gmerc said starring at his mini computer.

"That would seem to be the case," Sailor Saturn said.

"It is the case," Sailor Earth said and stuck her tongue out at Saturn. Saturn stuck out her own.

"You have four hours," Urawa said.

"Oh jeez...Amy can't get back here that fast," Sailor Moon said.

"Where is she?" Chief Ozaki asked.

"Okinawa..."

"Uh oh," Ozaki said. "We have to tell him."

"No...we can't...that could enrage him," Sailor Uranus said. "Besides it's an opening, we have to try and exploit it."

"Exploit it? How?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm not sure, somehow," Sailor Uranus said.

"I suppose dressing someone up as Amy and trying to fool him is out of the question..." Guardian Neptune said.

"And don't think of any tricks either," Urawa said. "I have my eye on the elevator, if anything looks out of whack, it's over."

"We may just have to play ball," Sailor Pluto said.

"I don't think that'll work," Lieutenant Nelson said. "He's obviously very disturbed. I mean...he wants Amy...any failure to get her will put him in a more aggressive mood."

"And we've only got four hours," Chief Ozaki said. "Could he actually go through with it?"

"We can't be certain," Sailor Uranus said. "But there's a good chance."

"He will," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes" Sailor Earth said. "He truly believes in his cause with no regrets."

Once again Saturn and Earth stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Then we have to act somehow," Chief Ozaki said. "They're telepathic right?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "But how are we going to make Amy appear out of thin air?"

"We should be able to figure this out," Maverick said. "I mean we have tacticians, experience..." she trailed off.

"What is it? Have you thought of something?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Can you clear your people out of here sir, we need to talk alone," Maverick said.

"Whatever," Ozaki said. The police moved off.

"All right, now here's what I'm thinking," Maverick said. "And it might not work, but we need to give them Amy...now...we happen to have someone who kinda looks like her...and in fact possesses similar genes..."

"I don't follow," Guardian Pluto said.

"Sailor Moon, can anyone use your disguise pen?" Maverick asked.

"In theory anyone can," Luna said. "But it's never been used by anyone else."

"I see..." Maverick said and glanced at Gmerc.

Everyone got the idea.

"There is no way..." Gmerc said.

"Oh come on...this'll work perfectly," Maverick said.

"It should have a high chance of success shouldn't it?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Well...considering how close you two are, you should be able to use the pen to replicate her," Guardian Jupiter said.

"But I'm a man..." Gmerc snapped.

"Oh come on this is to save a life don't be so vain," Guardian Moon said.

"You don't have to do it," Gmerc said.

"Aw...be a man..." Everyone snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"It's decided," Everyone said.

"Now we just have to find some way to make this work without Urawa suspicious." Guardian Jupiter said.

Gmerc sighed.

"Okay...Urawa...here's the deal...we don't know where Amy is," Sailor Moon said. "So will you let two of us go try and find her?"

"Two of you?"

"Right, there's only a few places she should be. But, you can keep an eye on the rest of us then..."

"All right...but you try anything...I'm watching," Urawa said.

"We'll behave," Sailor Moon said.

"All right let's go," Guardian Saturn said.

"I hate this," Guardian Mercury said. The two hurried off. Luna headed with them.

They arrived at their house soon afterward.

"All right now hold the pen up," Luna said. "And call for it's power."

Patterson sighed.

"Disguise Power...Make me look like my sister Amy..." he said.

The transformation surrounded him. He emerged.

"Wow...it worked," Saturn said.

"How well? Was that voice...oh gee!" Patterson muttered in surprisingly Amy's voice and looked at a nearby mirror. He shouted and stepped back.

"Well this is going to take some adjustment," Luna said.

"But his hair is still black," Saturn said.

"We'll fix that..." Luna said. "We need to find Amy's school uniform."

"Uh...are you sure...Uh...this is...wrong..." Patterson said.

"It'll be the most convincing," Luna said.

Patterson sighed.

"I'm waiting," Urawa said.

"They're coming," Chief Ozaki said into a phone.

Guardian Saturn, a facsimile Guardian Mercury played by a willing Army officer and a decidedly female Patterson hurried up.

"Wow...he does look like her..." Sailor Moon said.

"Almost identical," Sailor Venus said.

"How cute," Guardian Moon said.

"I'll kill you," Patterson growled.

"You're not as intimidating in that voice..." Moon said.

"Just go before the embarrassment gets to you too much," Sailor Uranus said.

"Ehh..." Patterson said and headed inside.

"Ah. She's here," Urawa said. The elevator rose.

Patterson got out and walked onto the roof. Urawa stood facing her. The Governor stood worriedly with an energy filled hand pointed at him.

"Ah...Amy, nice of you to show up..." Urawa said.

"It is, Urawa, is this because you miss me?" Patterson asked.

"Yes...why did you have to leave me?" Urawa said.

He left her. Patterson though with annoyance.

"I'm sorry I left...uh...let me show you how sorry I am..." Patterson said.

"Really..."

Patterson grimaced and moved forward.

"All right..." Urawa said. Patterson shot forward and pushed Urawa to the ground quickly.

"GO!" Patterson shouted. The governor raced off the roof. Urawa leapt up and shot energy. Patterson dodged it and flew forward hitting Urawa and throwing him down. Several of the scouts teleported onto the roof.

"Moon healing power!" Sailor Moon shouted. Urawa healed.

"Uh...that's good, now how do I revert back?" Patterson asked.

"Just take the pen and thin about your normal form," Luna said walking onto the roof. Patterson grabbed it and thought, and returned to normal with a sigh of relief.


	277. Chapter 277

272:

Chapter 277

Sailor Moon raced down the street.

"This is getting out of hand!" She shouted. Down the street raced several hundred small doll sized creatures all chasing after her.

"I thought we had taken care of this!" she shouted.

"Apparently not..." Sailor Uranus said leaping down to the ground.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The attack blasted through the evil dolls and knocked several of them to the ground. Others jumped over the attack and rushed forward.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Another attack slammed into them and destroyed several more.

They stopped and stared at the three scouts.

"Now what are they going to do..." Sailor Moon said.

The creatures started dancing.

"Enough of this! Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"YAH!" the creatures shouted and self destructed knocking the group back.

"This is just wrong," Sailor Moon muttered. "What's going on?"

Several blocks away.

"You think they're trying to tell us something?" Guardian Neptune asked.

"Of course not," Guardian Moon snapped stepping forward. The nine Guardian Scouts were all facing similar numbers of small dolls, but these were all just standing staring at them occasionally mumbling something.

"So why aren't we attacking them?" Guardian Mars asked.

"Because I'm trying to figure out just what is going on with them," Guardian Moon said studying his watch. "What they're composed of, it is important to know."

"Yeah, but what if they're up to something?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"They probably are," Guardian Moon said. "But we'll see. Just be ready."

The scouts all aimed their swords.

"Yes...this is odd," Guardian Moon said. "They seem to have a different energy type to what we've experienced before."

"Well that's wonderful," Guardian Venus said. "So yet another evil force decides to make itself heard from."

"I'm not certain," Guardian Moon said.

"Let's just take them out," Guardian Pluto said.

"Yeah, I think we've learned all we can," Guardian Earth said.

"HAH!" the creatures shouted.

The scouts eyes all narrowed, and the creatures leapt forward.

"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"

"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"

"Pluto Storm Fist!"

"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"

"Mars Star Laser!"

"Jupiter Star Inferno!"

"Venus Star Burst!"

"Earth Elemental Vigor!"

"Moon Silver Millennium Retaliation!"

The nine attacks shot out and hit the creatures. A massive explosion filled the street throwing the scouts back.

"What was that?" Guardian Neptune asked.

"I don't know," Guardian Moon said. "Perhaps a bizarre energy reaction."

"Those are always fun," Guardian Neptune said.

Several more blocks away.

"Venus Love Chain encircle!"

The attack flew out at a group of dolls. The dolls dodged it and came at her.

"Hmm...guess this is a problem," she said and leapt away. The dolls leapt after her.

"Uh...anyone who's around I need a little help here," Venus said into her communicator.

"We're a little busy here," Mars said. "We've got a bunch of them. They're dropping from rooftops!"

"Jupiter thunderclap Zap!"

The attack shot up the alley blasting more of the enemy down.

"They just keep coming..." Jupiter said.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

The attack blasted more enemies.

"I'm wondering about all this," Sailor Mercury said staring at her computer.

"What?" Jupiter said. "We've got problems here."

"Well the energy is interacting in strange ways," Sailor Mercury said.

"So?" Mars asked.

"I'm not sure...that..."

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The entire alley blew up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Mars shouted wincing at the pain.

Venus raced by them, chased by more dolls.

"This is insane...someone help!" Venus shouted.

"Saturn...Mist Wave!"

More dolls blew up. Venus was blasted down the alley.

"Sorry," Sailor Saturn said dropping to the ground. The scouts all stood up slowly.

"What happened?" Jupiter said.

"I don't think the dolls interact well with our energy, such that when there is enough energy build up it leads to a collapse..." Mercury said.

"Who made these things though?" Sailor Venus said.

"An excellent question," Sailor Saturn said. "They apparently came out of nowhere, but that isn't possible."

"You're right it isn't," Sailor Mercury said. "They're not the same as what we've been facing either."

Their communicators went off.

"This is Sailor Pluto, I think I've found our troublemaker..."

"Finally," Mars said.

"Exploding dolls, what next?" Jupiter muttered.

"How interesting, a doll shop," Sailor Earth said observing a small shop on a street corner. "This is where you were picking up that feeling?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes," Sailor Earth said. "I could sense it when I was ambushed by some of those things."

"Then we'd better find out just what is going on. This caught us all by surprise," Sailor Pluto said.

"It seems many of our foes are accomplishing that feat quite easily," Sailor Earth said. "Especially since we were just dealing with a hostage situation hours ago."

"True," Sailor Pluto said.

The other scouts arrived.

"Will someone please explain all this?" Sailor Moon said.

"Jeez...you all look terrible," Sailor Earth said.

"They explode you know!" The scouts shouted back.

"Shush," Sailor Pluto said. "There is our target."

Tuxedo Mask floated to the rooftop.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Exploding dolls ambushed everyone...isn't that wonderful?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Can't say it is," Tuxedo Mask said.

"All right, let's go in and take out whoever's in there," Guardian Earth said.

"We don't know what's in there," Guardian Moon said. "Let me have a look with my camera."

The roof of the doll shop exploded upward.

"That's not good," Sailor Saturn observed. The building exploded outward showering the street with debris. The scouts all ducked. Smoke rose.

"Let's get rid of this smoke here!" Sailor Mars said.

Energy attacks flew out blowing it away. What they saw was a massive doll facing them now across the street, about four stories high.

"This is the stupidest adventure ever!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The dolls eyes flashed red.

The scouts all jumped off the rooftop as the energy rippled through the building they were in.

"Enough of this we're taking this doll down!" Sailor Venus said.

The scouts unleashed their attacks. They all slammed into the doll. It blew apart quickly.

"Well that was easy," Guardian Neptune said.

"You destroyed my creations!" came a shout.

They all looked as a man wearing only underwear raced out into the street and faced them down with a broken wooden sword.

"Oh...wow...look at our super villain," Guardian Mars muttered.

"I'm going to slap him around a little!" Guardian Earth said.

"Wait don't!" Guardian Moon and Sailor Mercury said.

The man instantaneously morphed into a sheet of energy and shot at Guardian Earth smashing him into the ground and shooting at the others.

"I repeat...just what is going on!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

The man appeared again.

"Hah...you underestimated me..." he said.

"Now look...there are twenty of us here...you know, we should be able to take care of him, even if he can do that," Sailor Moon said.

"Hmm...his energy readings are quite high, but you're right," Sailor Mercury said.

"He's human though, so we should try and heal him," Guardian Moon said.

"I think it's going to take more than magic to do that," Guardian Neptune said.

The man shot at them again.

"I'll handle this," Sailor Moon said. "Come on you jerk!"

The man shot at her. She threw up an energy wall. The man shot into it and bounced off rolling back down the street angrily.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he shouted.

"How!" the scouts shouted.

"Shut up!" the man said.

"I'll get em!" Guardian Moon said and as the man shot forward he leapt into the attack and swept through it with his sword. The man collapsed.

"Heal him before this gets worse!" Sailor Mars said.

The entire contingent of scouts did just that in record time.

"I think that was overkill," Sailor Pluto said.

"Now maybe we can find out what's happening..." Sailor Mars said. They all walked over to the doll shop.

"Wait a second," Guardian Moon said. "There's an intense amount of energy down there."

"I can sense it," Sailor Saturn said.

"Me too," Sailor Earth said.

They could see into the basement, things were glowing and their seemed to be a good deal of machinery.

"This energy is altogether different then anything we've seen before," Sailor Mercury said.

"I've seen it before," Guardian Moon said. "It's rare, but it's from a different alien race. They infiltrated in the middle east a year ago. But how their energy to here I don't know."

"Well...this has been a nice sideshow," Sailor Moon said. "I want to go home now."

Greg stared at the computer screen and began to concentrate.

Now what was wrong with this? He thought. Why would someone not want to read this book. How would I know? Maybe I should show it to my friends. I don't know though. If they don't like it...but they should shouldn't they? I mean...it's well written isn't it, and they all like me, and this is merely an extension of that. Isn't it? Yeah, so what am I worried about? Of course I'm worried that if they don't like it I'll really look stupid. Besides everyone's got other things to worry about.

"A young author hard at work, how encouraging," Michiru said appearing in the doorway.

"Oh...Michiru...hello," Greg said.

"I've heard you haven't been having much luck with publishers."

"I haven't been having any luck."

"Oh...well...that's all right," Michiru said. "If it came easy everyone would do it."

"It should come easy for the people who are good at it."

"Ah well said," Michiru said.

"I just don't know what's wrong."

"Why don't you let someone else read it," Michiru said.

"Because I'm afraid to."

"Please?" Michiru pleaded.

Greg grinned.

"You don't do cute well...I mean...I don't mean that...wrong...I mean...you're much too mature...for that...I...uh...it's still beauty...I..."

"Greg...calm down," Michiru said. "It's all right. I know what I do well. Yes, cute...that's not really me...I prefer ravishing."

"Uh...ok..." Greg said.

"Well then let your ravishing friend take a look at it," Michiru said with a smile.

"Uh...well...all right," Greg said nervously. "Uh here..."

He handed her a spare manuscript.

"Defense of hope: the warrior's destiny...nice title."

"Uh...good." Greg said.

"Calm down, it's probably fine," Michiru said.

Greg tensed as she started to read it.

Serena and Darien stood on a dock staring at the alien still asleep in Tokyo Bay.

"What a strange creature it is..." Serena said.

"Yeah I guess so," Darien said. "I guess it's just here to rest."

"Hmm...I wish we could talk to it, understand it. You know...we face so many aliens and creatures that aren't interested in talking. But this one doesn't seem to be harmful."

"Maybe one day it'll be interested in talking," Darien said.

"Yes, I guess," Serena said. "I really hope it's not just resting up for it's eventual attempt to take over the world. That just wouldn't be nice. You'd think they'd all get the idea."

"The idea?"

"Yes, that we're invincible," Serena said.

"There's a lot of egomaniacs out there that believe they can beat us," Darien said.

"And where are they now?" Serena asked.

"The next group doesn't know that yet," Darien said.

"Group? You actually think there's more of them out there?"

"Well...no...I just am so used to the idea," Darien said.

"I guess...you're right."

"The creature, it's moving," Darien said.

Serena spun.

The creature slowly rose its torso out of the water. The two watched in awe.

The creature looked around, yawned and then fell back to sleep.

"False alarm," Serena said. "Jeez...how pathetic, sleeping like that all the time."

Darien glanced at her.

"Darien," She said and turned to stare at him.

"Uh...yes?"

"How could you think such a thing?"

"Think what?" Darien asked.

Serena's eyes narrowed.

"I think you know..."

"No really what's wrong?"

"Don't lie to me," Serena said. "That reminds you of me doesn't it?"

"Not in the least," Darien said.

"Liar," Serena said and shoved him into the water.

"Hmph...that'll teach you," Serena said and walked off.

"Hmm...she's just paranoid," Darien muttered climbing out of the bay Then again...I was thinking that...but she shouldn't think I would think that...would she?

"I know you too well!" Serena shouted. "Now get over here so we can rejoin this romantic evening in progress!"

"Uh...coming!" Darien said hurrying towards her.

"Honestly Darien," Serena said. "Just because you're massively adorable doesn't mean that I'm not going to notice the vague subtleties of your mind at work."

"How silly of me to think that," Darien said.

"You're so right," Serena said. "But now that we have that cleared up, let's get you cleaned up, I feel like dancing."

"Ah...wonderful idea," Darien said.

Serena glanced at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe throwing you into the bay was a little much."

"I'd say so."

"It's just tough love I guess," Serena said. "But I'm sorry. I get carried away."

"I know," Darien said. "It just shows you have a spirited personality."


	278. Chapter 278

272:

Chapter 278

"Hmm...flowers..." Hotaru said crouching down to look at one.

"So do you like flowers?" Greg asked tensely.

"Depends," Hotaru said. "What a foolish question to ask though."

"I'm sorry," Greg said.

"No...I guess you can't help it...look at this flower though?"

"What about it?"

"It looks like it's close to being perfect doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But the closer you look it's not perfect. A fitting metaphor for human existence."

"Sure is," Greg said.

"I wonder if there is a perfect flower."

"Sorry it's gone," Greg said.

"What?"

"Long story involving a large asteroid and millions of flower monsters."

"Oh that...do you know where I was during that?"

"No."

"Neither do I," Hotaru said and began to walk down the street. "Now this is interesting."

"What?" Greg asked.

"All the colors, why do you think they have them?"

"Evolution...I guess."

"Yes I suppose, but isn't it interesting..."

"What?"

"Why would evolution alone, a survival instinct, provide us with such beauty. Survival is all that matters right?"

"Well I guess the need for these colors survived."

"Hmm...perhaps," Hotaru said. "Still it does lead one to believe that there were other forces in the world. Forces we know about, forces we don't. But at least forces we believe could exist."

"Sure."

"The science we are all taught can only go so far, what of the luck we create, or destiny? Destiny does exist. We know that, but all humans are exposed to the same situations in which actions are beyond logical control and influenced in other ways."

"You're right," Greg said.

"Flowers...so soft to the touch," Hotaru said. "They have become a fixture of life, and a symbol of beauty, merely by existing...an interesting concept."

"Yep," Greg said.

"And yet no one asks whether there will be flowers on the earth. We always wonder about our own survival, but we don't fear for the flowers."

"Well we do sort of..."

"But not like we fear our own destruction. We take these flowers for granted. There always seem to be more to replace those that die just like humans. Only flowers can be destroyed as easily as humans, even easier...it's just interesting."

"Sure is," Greg said.

Hotaru turned.

"When I speak like this..." she said.

"Yeah..."

"Does it make me romantic?"

"Wha..." Greg said.

"Well?"

"It makes me attracted to you, it doesn't really make you romantic, but that's all right, there are other things that make that happen."

"Oh...excellent," Hotaru said.

"Were you trying to be romantic?"

"I don't know," Hotaru said and started to laugh. "I don't know why that's funny, but to me it is."

"It's not really funny, but I'm happy to see you laugh," Greg said.

"When I laugh is that romantic?"

"Hotaru..." Greg said and sighed.

"Ohh...I guess...maybe I should just experience things and handle the interpretation later."

"That would be nice," Greg said.

"Sorry," Hotaru said.

"No...no it's fine...really...you're learning, heck I'm learning..." Greg said.

"Oh...okay...you know though..." Hotaru said.

Greg just looked at her.

"When you're like this, you're romantic..." Hotaru said. "I know you're a good person...a person I trust."

"Uh...well that's good. I like being a good person, " Greg said nervously.

"Oh stop being so scared, my days of attacking people are over. At least my days of attacking fellow human beings are over."

"You tackled Ai yesterday."

"I did? Oh...well I meant people that don't deserve it."

"Oh...just as long as that's clear," Greg said and started to blush.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

Greg laughed.

Hotaru smiled.

"That makes it all worthwhile," Hotaru said.

"What?"

"All the stumbling through conversations and experiences, we know it makes us happy."

"Yeah I guess it does," Greg said.

"And that's why we're together."

"Yeah."

"It does make sense," Hotaru said.

"Sure does."

"Mister Hadeyoshi?" Michiru asked.

"Oh it's you," he sneered. "Is there some reason why you insist on approaching me in the parking lot?"

"It was the easiest way to do so," Michiru said. "I'll only take a minute."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you meant what you said, about me not even being close to being considered or if there was something else involved."

"You have the nerve to ask me."

"I'm an artist," Michiru said.

Hadeyoshi scowled at her.

"You'd like to think so," he said. "To put it plainly. You were not good enough, but so your ego isn't too bruised. Let me tell you this. Your ability is good, almost good enough to be in this symphony, but I'm not going to let you in as long as I'm in charge. I've met artists like you before. You were not meant for my symphony. You have your own ideas. You're not going to cooperate with an entire symphony to make them work. I know the type. You're too young to be in a symphony. Far too young. I don't like youth. It spoils the beauty of what we try to do here in a symphony. So there's your answer. You may be good at what you do. But I don't want what you do to be a part of what I do."

He got into his car and drove off.

Michiru just stood there a minute or so and then walked off.

Soon she was floating in a pool at the top of a medium sized off building. She stared up at the lights of the ceiling and sighed.

"So my ego isn't too bruised..." she said. All this time I've been helping Greg. Telling him to keep fighting, because there are foolish people in the world that don't judge art as it is meant to be judged. Who instead substitute appreciation with market figures or biases. I knew that. So why does it bother me so much to be confronted with it myself?

Soon afterwards she was knocking on an apartment door.

"Hello Michiru," Taiki said. "Something I can for you?"

"Is Yaten around?"

"He's in the park. He likes to interact with the birds."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you," Michiru said.

"Sure," Taiki said.

Michiru headed off down the street in search of the park.

Yaten dropped a bread crumb into the pond and watched as a duck slowly devoured it.

"An efficient process if anything," he said tossing another bread crumb into the pond.

"It's the simple things that are sometimes the most fascinating, not because there is much to learn, but because what there is to learn is interesting enough. Do you agree Michiru?" he asked.

"I didn't think you had noticed me," Michiru said.

"Yes, well during the wars I've learned to sense when someone is watching me from so close," Yaten said.

"He gave me an answer," Michiru said.

"Oh? And what was it?"

"My skill may not have been good enough to make it anyway, but he didn't think I was the type of person he wanted, nor was I old enough. Those are both reasons I could accept in certain circumstances, but he didn't make much of an effort to deliver the news in an easy way."

"Well, it may not be easy," Yaten said. "It's very hard to give bad news in a good way."

"Still, he was jumping to conclusions."

"Probably," Yaten said. "But then again, maybe he has experience with such things. Maybe he knows something you don't."

"Maybe, but still, to discount me on the basis of the past..."

"Is a generalization almost everyone makes at some point in their lives," Yaten said. "I'm not saying it's fair. But it is just human, whether you live on Earth, or on Sair."

Michiru nodded slightly.

"I'm actually surprised that I'm taking it so badly."

"Well just how long can you keep up a rigid exterior? I tried, and now look at me?"

"You're doing fine."

"So are you," Yaten said. "The fact is that we're artists. You play the violin. I write poetry. The price we pay for pursuing these arts is that we put an energy into it that can fly back at us when it is rejected. But we both accept that, and the resulting fall out, because we can recover and it is the creation of art that matters more to us then how it is used. At least most of the time. I would not be worried that this time, you are bothered."

Michiru smiled slightly.

"You really do know what you're talking about," she said.

"I like to think I do, but I've become quite a cynic lately," Yaten said.

"Join the group," Michiru said. "If this keeps up, Serena will be a cynic in a few months."

"I hope not," Yaten said. "Then we'll know we're in far worse shape."

Michiru nodded.

"We really do have a similar perspective on certain things," she said.

"I suppose we do," Yaten said.

"Well at least now I can continue to help Greg with his problem and feel confident that I'm right to advise him to keep trying," Michiru said.

"He shouldn't be deterred by initial failure," Yaten said. "I wasn't. You weren't."

"How do you know I failed at first?" Michiru asked.

"We all fail at first," Yaten said.

Michiru grinned.

In the high school gym.

"All right...let's take it from the top," Rick said.

"You know I've always wondered about that," Mike said. "Why is it that top, it's really the beginning and when has anything ever begun at the top, I mean if you climb a mountain you start at the bottom, so we should take it from the bottom."

"Mike, sheet music..." Steve said.

"Oh...that's at the top...but we go right...then down...then right again...we should really take it from the upper left hand corner..." Mike said.

"He's got you there," Rick said.

"No he doesn't, because he's an idiot," Steve said.

"How many times have I explained this to you," Mike said. "My behavior is not a sign of idiocy but the sign of true genius warped into something much less useful."

"Can't argue with that," Seiya said.

"Yep, just because Mike has some degree of potential doesn't mean he should use it," Rick said.

"Right on!" Mike said and banged on the drum.

"Are you going to play something or not?" Mina asked sitting several feet away.

"This should be good," Yaten muttered watching from afar.

"Yeah, all right...from the upper left, let's play "The hyphen song."

"The hyphen song?" Yaten asked.

"Oo...this is a cute one," Mina said.

"Cute? It rocks," Lita said.

"It rocks," Mina said. "But it's cute."

"This song is a waste of talent," Yaten said.

"Of course it is, but don't tell Rick, he loves it," Raye said.

"All right, one two three four!" Rick shouted.

A song started up with the guitars going, and Mike drumming.

Rick began:

You got a lot of problems...you gotta take em down!

"Down!" Steve and Mike shouted.

Right on! Now let's take this down south of the border and go with it!

Let's let the night take us away into the stars above...and with the twilight dawning below, bring us back into reality!

"Down!" Steve and Mike shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense," Yaten said.

"You're missing the inner feelings," Mina said.

"Wha..."

So come on! Let's do this thing! Take this bird for a swing!

The cosmos is ours not mine or yours, but ours you know it's true!

"DOWN!" Mike and Steve shouted.

"This is a baffling piece," Taiki said.

"You haven't heard the rest of it," Raye muttered.

Rock out!

The group burst into instrumental for another minute.

"Down!" Mike and Steve shouted.

"Take it!" Rick shouted.

Mike grinned.

"Bow, bow ba doo doo ba doo down bo da doo wa doo wow da wooo!" he shouted.

"Rock it bow ba doo ba doo wa..." Steve added.

Seiya hit a solo on the guitar.

"Now everyone knows...that we have things in this world," Rick said. "Things we like, things we don't like, but we still have them. And why are they just things, because we have to simplify, you know...make things easier, so we can go on living. That's just right. Got me?"

"DOWN!" Mike and Steve shouted.

Don't forget the starlight...it's what we use to break down the doors!

Come on! Get it! You know you want it! Break it down!"

"DOWN!"

Let's rock it out tonight! You with me! You know it! Hit that drum some more!"

Mike soloed.

"Ba da ba da doooo!" Mike shouted.

"Right on...do wa do doodle seventeen!" Steve shouted.

"It's a toaster!" Rick, Mike, and Steve shouted.

They ended with a refrain.

"Woo...way to go!" Mina shouted.

"What just happened?" Yaten asked.

"I don't think that was music," Taiki said.

"Oh it wasn't," Raye said. "But they have fun with it."

"I'm glad someone does," Taiki said.

"Wow...this goes in a whole new direction," Seiya said. "I don't understand, I'm not sure I even like it, but it goes out there."

"Hey that's what we're about," Mike said.

"We should practice the group number next," Rick said.

"Ooo...I can't wait," Mina said jumping up onto stage.

"Mina all that energy's going to get you killed someday," Raye said.

"That's what you think," Mina said. "I'm a starlight goddess."

"I was not expecting that kind of response," Raye said.

"By now you're not?" Yaten asked. "I learned to expect it day one."

"Well...phooey on you," Raye said.

"Try to keep the 'do bas'...town to a minimum," Yaten said.

"Hey, this is all about keeping the 'do bas' down to a minimum," Mike said.

"Don't you ever get tired of making no sense?"

"Should I?"

"I walked into that one," Yaten said.

And in the high school's gym.

"So Lita...I was thinking after we finish up here we could do something," Seiya said.

"Sounds nice," Lita said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something."

"Ah...spontaneous, I like it," Lita said.

"Great," Seiya said.

"I wonder if I threw a cymbal at someone...no...that might hurt...still...it would...no...bad idea," Mike said. "What do you think?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I...said..." Mike glanced at him. "Never mind...what's got you so distracted from my ramblings."

"Nothing, nothing," Steve said.

Mike looked. Of course Steve was staring at the conversation Seiya and Lita were having.

Hmm...things aren't going as planned it seems. Mike thought.

"All right, now it's time for a little combination action," Rick said. "Seiya, you think we can synchronize our melody this time?"

"I think it's as good as done," Seiya said.

"Taiki, Yaten you guys ready?"

"Let's make the impossible possible," Yaten said.

"Good attitude," Rick said.

"Girls?"

"All ready," the three replied happily.

"Mike?"

"JAM!" Mike said and flung a drum stick several feet forward.

"I have more," he said.

"He's ready," Rick said. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve said snapping out of his stupor.

"You ready?"

"Yeah...just tell me where to shoot," Steve replied.

"Uh...okay...I'll take that as a yes," Rick said.

"Let's go."

The band started up with their rendition and started playing quickly. The song eventually finished up.

"Guess that's a wrap," Rick said. "Its' good, we're almost there."

"Yes, almost," Seiya said.

"Guess so," Taiki said.

"Improvement is always possible," Yaten said. "And always suggested."

"I have the perfect place picked out," Seiya said walking up to Lita.

"Excellent," Lita said. "Lead the way."

"I'm hungry...Mike! Let's go to that restaurant where a fight always breaks out," Mina said.

"I'm there!" Mike said. "I think it's going to be a good one tonight too."

"Great," Mina said.

"Rick...I'll see you tomorrow, swing by my place so we can talk about the music okay?" Raye asked.

"No problem," Rick said.

The group headed out.

"So...Steve...what happened?" Rick said. "You missed several notes, covered it well, and it is practice, but you usually nail them."

"Nothing," Steve said. "Tired that's all."

"I'd hate to think that other things are distracting you."

"I'm good to go," Steve said.

"Steve...be careful all right."

"I am careful," Steve said. "Don't you worry about that."

"Steve..."

"What?" Steve snapped.

"I mean it," Rick said without hesitation.

"Yeah..." Steve muttered and headed out the door.

This could be a problem. Rick thought.

"HAH!" came a shout. Chad swung on a rope and then dropped to the ground clad in a cape.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

Chad grinned.

"Spying on you that's all."

"It's not nice of you to do that," Rick said.

"No, but I've found out when you want to learn something the best way to do it is to find it out."

"Wise words," Rick said. "But there's no reason to spy."

"Yeah well I wanted to know how my arch rivals were doing. It's pretty good but this little medley you've got set up won't do against the Chad machine."

"Chad...give it a rest," Rick said. "You sold out."

"Selling out isn't that big of a deal. Besides, there are people who go for that kind of stuff. Why deprive them?"

"You have a point, but why the cape?"

"That's part of my mystique."

"You're not the first person to wear a cape you know."

"Nor will I be the last...but I am Chad..." he said and ran out the door.

Rick sighed.

"Where is everyone?" Luna muttered to herself. This happens too often. They head off and don't tell me anything. She stopped and sat on a wall.

Artemis ran down the street.

"Now where is he going?" Luna wondered. She hurried after him. He turned a corner and ducked under a hole in the fence. Luna followed slowly and peeked in...she gasped. Standing in a vacant lot were several hundred cats. They all stared at a box that sat at the head of them. Sitting on it was a large cat she remembered.

Hercules. Luna thought.

"Meow..." Hercules said.

"Meow..." the cats said back.

Its some sort of cult. Luna thought in surprise.

"Meow..." Hercules said.

"Meow!" the cats shouted back. Hercules began to walk back and forth across the crate he stood on. The cats all followed his lead. Hercules began to meow some more. Luna looked around wondering what was going on.

This is so wrong...she thought. She glanced at Artemis. He was meowing too.

Now what has he gotten himself into? Luna wondered.

"Meow?" came a voice. She turned. A cat was staring at her.

"Meow..." Luna said.

"Meow," the cat said and resumed his staring at Hercules.

I better try to fit in. Luna thought.

Hercules rose up on two feet slowly.

"MEOW!" he screeched.

All the cats rose on two feet as well and screeched back.

This is scary. Luna thought. Very scary. I have to find out what's going on here.

"MEOW!" Hercules said and leapt down from his stoop. He then began walking through the cats.

I can't let him see me. Luna thought and snuck out the way she came. She leapt up on a fence and waited as Hercules emerged, followed by the cats. They all headed down the street in a long line.

"Just what is happening? And why is Artemis going along with this? I'd better follow them."

She walked after them hoping they didn't notice or care.


	279. Chapter 279

272:

Chapter 279

The next morning at school.

"So how was that fight you were waiting for?" Lita asked.

"Wonderful," Mina said. "I've never seen such a good one."

"I didn't think you'd be into fighting Mina," Amy said.

"It's like this, they're hilarious in public places," Mina said. "Ketchup and hamburgers flying everywhere...property damage, it's cute."

"Oh yeah, cute." the other four said.

"So Lita, how'd your date with Seiya go."

"Fine," Lita said.

The other four girls stopped and looked at her.

"Fine?" they asked.

"What?" Lita asked. "It went fine. There's not much more to say."

"But that's not a good thing Lita," Serena said. "You should be bragging about it...shouldn't you?"

"I don't like to brag about dates," Lita said.

"Now that's just a cover story for not liking any of the dates you've been on, "Mina said.

"It is not," Lita said. "I just don't like talking about it There's such a thing as privacy," Lita said.

"There is?" the other four asked.

"Romance and publicity are quick to meet," Mina said.

"That is not a real saying," Amy said.

"Is now," Mina replied.

"Look...can we just drop it," Lita said.

"All right," Serena said. "If that's what you want, fine."

"Thank you," Lita said. "Seiya is really wonderful though...it's not like that at all."

"Sure it isn't," Serena said.

"I mean I just don't see the need to tell all the details of my dates, its kinda immature in a way."

"Sure is," Serena said.

"There's just something wrong with it."

"Absolutely," Serena said not really agreeing.

"Ah...anyway...how are you all doing?" Lita asked.

The four sighed.

Meanwhile in a science classroom.

"Explain to me this..." Setsuna began. "Just how did this happen?"

Setsuna and a teacher stared at a classroom of students all swaying back and forth and mumbling things to each other.

"Well...I guess the fumes we were working with were a bit too powerful there...that's been known to happen," the teacher said.

"And don't you think it was a bad idea to go ahead with the experiment then?"

"No, no, it's a standard thing, besides now they know what not to do."

"Yes I think that's clear, but we've got a bunch of druggies now."

"No...no...they'll recover."

"I don't like my students tripping during class hours, clear this room out and get them some medical attention!"

"But then the authorities will know,": the science teacher said.

"Too bad," Setsuna said.

"They found out the last time too..." The teacher growled.

"I guess that..." Setsuna began to say before the teacher ran to the window and leapt out it dropping a floor and racing away.

"Oh...wonderful," Setsuna said.

Luna yawned. She was staring at the inside of an abandoned warehouse. Inside the cats had congregated and instead of just meeting they were all standing around in circles meowing at each other.

Just what is happening here? Luna asked. It's been a day and they're still at it. I can't just keep watching them.

She sighed. But I have to find out what this is. It could be trouble...though I don't know exactly how...still...this shouldn't continue I think. No definitely it shouldn't. I'm sure of that. Of course the question is once I find out what it is, just how do I stop it?

At lunch.

"So how's the music going?" Serena asked.

"Fine," Raye said. "We've got quite a performance lined up."

"The country's finest musical talent have come together," Mina said.

"And you're there too Mina," Raye said.

"That wasn't even a high quality insult," Mina said. "I resent that."

"Whatever," Raye said.

"It's really going to sound great," Lita said.

"Of course Chad was spying on our practice session," Rick said.

"He was? Why?" Seiya asked.

"Because he's scared," Rick said.

"Scared? Are you sure that's the reason?" Raye asked.

"Oh yeah, we've got em," Rick said.

"The hyphen song will just be the deciding blow," Mike said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Yaten said.

"No, no...really...it's like chloroform," Mike said. "Knocks you right out."

"Exactly how is that piece of...noise...oh...never mind," Yaten said.

"I take it you don't subscribe to the song," Rick said.

"No, I don't," Yaten said. "But there's a lot of things we don't agree on," Yaten said.

"Very true, besides it takes a certain taste to appreciate that song," Rick said.

"That is one social club I have no interest in being a part of," Yaten said.

"By invitation only," Mike said.

"You're not invited," Steve said.

"I'm so relieved," Yaten said.

"Actually I like the challenge the song poses," Seiya asked.

"It's not a matter of the elements of the song being wrong rather the fact that they are all intermixed which is the problem," Taiki said.

"I don't even give it that much credit," Yaten said.

"Well...experimental works are often criticized," Rick said.

"But are you sure this is what you want to use against Chad?" Raye asked. "I mean it's very risky."

"It's incredibly creative," Rick said. "That's what I'm trying to show. We'll knock him off for sure with other stuff, but I want him to see originality."

"Don't you have something original that doesn't stink?" Yaten asked.

"Actually do we have anything that doesn't stink?" Mike asked.

"Guess not," Rick said.

"Oh well," Mike said.

"Are you all getting along up there?" Serena asked. "You don't seem to be cooperating."

"We manage," Seiya said.

"Yeah it's just a little hard, but we do," Rick said.

"Say...Lita..." Seiya said. "After practice I had something I wanted to show you. You up to it?"

"Oh definitely," Lita said. "I can't wait."

"Great," Seiya said.

"Ah...romance," Serena said. "What a wonderful thing. Darien took me to the pancake house it was splendid."

"Serena, do all of your romantic experiences involve food?" Ai asked.

"No of course not, just most of them," Serena said. "But that's usually coincidental."

"How can you say that?" Raye asked.

A window broke. Everyone whirled towards the sound. A figure leapt onto a table.

"I am Disco Man...evil disco man!" the figure shouted and began to dance. Four other similar clad figures joined him.

"Oh this is the best one yet," Akiro muttered.

"We have come to plunder this school!" Evil disco man shouted.

"What are you, a pirate too?" Ayeka shouted.

"Yes, I am evil pirate disco man!"

"This is beyond crazy..." Yaten muttered.

"Do you want to do the honors?" D.V. asked handing Ayeka a smoke pellet.

"Oh...why thank you," Ayeka said and tossed it onto the table. Smoke rose.

"What is this!" evil pirate disco man shouted.

The smoke cleared the five creatures lay on the ground.

"Pluto Healing Power!" came a shout. The five disco warriors were hit with energy and reverted back to their original form.

"Glad I was in the neighborhood," Sailor Pluto said and hurried out.

"That was too easy," Ayeka said.

"Beaten by girls. How pathetic," Akiro said staring at the creatures lying on the ground.

The girls at the table all glared at him.

"Oh, gee, I'm really not doing well with the female audience today am I?" he said before being barraged with lunch trays.

Tashiro Takara spun swinging his practice sword around quickly and then pulling back as if fencing with an invisible opponent. He flipped from a standing position and shot forward avoiding a fictitious attack and swinging hard into a blow. He stepped back quickly and swung forward again, before sliding around and facing his opponent on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"Ah...practicing again..." Akiro said. "You do too much of that."

"I need to increase my skill," Tashiro said.

"Sure do," Akiro said. "But you're growing obsessive, I hardly see you going out anymore."

"That's what training involves."

"Ah...yes...I see, so my training regimen which puts my skill only slightly below yours is out of date then?"

"Akiro, you could never beat me. That's what matters."

"Yes, but I do allow myself such things as free time. You only go out when you're looking for trouble, which is more often then usual...but still..." Akiro said.

"Akiro...if you're trying to tell me I'm working too hard it won't work."

"You so want to beat him don't you?"

"More than anything in the world..." Tashiro said.

"Ah...so it's revenge then?"

"Oh yes."

"You're pathetic," Akiro said. "Learn to let go. Life is too short."

"Life is too short!" Tashiro said and swung his sword harder then ever before. "I will become the leader of the Guardian Scouts, and then...I will seek my true revenge."

"Oh, now you're bringing that up? Tashiro, you really should be careful."

"Akiro. We've been through a lot. You should know better then to give me advice like that."

"Yeah, I know," Akiro said. "Say, Ai seems to be hinting that I should be popping the question."

"Don't involve me," Tashiro said. "That's your own grave to dig."

"Heh, yeah I guess it is," Akiro said.

Later.

"So where are we going?" Lita asked.

"It's a surprise," Seiya said.

"You know, they shouldn't all be surprises."

Seiya just shrugged.

Meanwhile a block away, Serena, Raye, Mina, and Amy peered around a wall.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked.

"Because something's not right here," Mina said.

"Mina's right," Serena said. "We've gotta find out."

"I don't know," Raye said. "They seem to be getting along well, maybe Lita is just used to not bragging."

"Are you kidding?" Mina asked. "If she was enjoying herself she'd be letting us know."

"I have to agree," Serena said.

"Well maybe Lita has matured," Amy said.

"No...I think they're right," Raye said. "Lita would at least tease us a little."

"But if Lita sees us," Amy said.

"We'll just pretend it's a coincidence," Serena said.

"But will she believe us?" Amy said.

"Sure," Serena said.

And a block behind them.

"Hmm...they seem to be doing fine," Rick said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Sure do," Mike said.

"So why are the girls following them?"

"Just for sport maybe?"

"That's doubtful."

"With the girls?"

"All right maybe, but I wouldn't think so."

"You're probably right," Mike said. "Then again...if Mina and Serena are behind the idea."

"Okay...we have no idea...but that's why we're following them...say...why are we...this isn't really our job," Rick said.

"Yeah, but we're following them because they're following Lita and Seiya, who Steve is following," Mike said.

"Oh yeah," Rick said. "Where'd Steve get off to?"

"He's over there," Mike said. Steve was hiding behind a bush nearby.

"Wow...what great cover he's got there," Rick said.

"He's going to get himself into trouble over this," Mike said.

"Let's not lose sight of them," Rick said.

"Right on!" Mike said.

"Please don't say that more than once a week," Rick muttered.

"Sure thing."

"They're still going," Luna said weakly staring at the cats. They have to sleep sometime don't they? But I can't leave. I don't know what they're going to do next, and I need to talk to Artemis.

"Meow, meow, meow!" Hercules cried.

The cats repeated it and began shaking their paws.

Oh wonderful. Luna muttered.

"Hi," Michiru said appearing at the front door of the A.P.T. house.

"Oh hi," Greg said.

"I've been reading your story. It's wonderful."

"You're just saying that."

"No...I'm not. I know better," Michiru said. "I want you to succeed, if told you a lie you couldn't improve. Of course there are things I would do differently, but that's a matter of style really."

"Oh," Greg said.

"Yes, I'm very pleased with it," Michiru said. "You capture the experiences vividly and use what you know effectively."

"Maybe you have to be a scout to understand it."

"No, not at all, I think you could explain what it's like to be a scout to those who don't understand it. It's well done. Considering you just decided to do it one day and then went at it, it's excellent," Michiru said.

"The publishers don't think so."

"Well...there are a lot of idiots in the world," Michiru said. "You should keep trying."

"Yeah I guess I should," Greg said. "It's just discouraging."

"Yeah I know," Michiru said. "I know."

"Anyway...I really shouldn't be bothering you with my problems," Greg said.

"Greg, I enjoy the challenge...besides this is hardly a bother," Michiru said.

"Oh...well...still..."

"You're too kind," Michiru said.

"Something wrong Seiya?" Lita asked.

"No not at all, just felt strange for a minute, no problem," Seiya said.

"Oh...okay."

"There's nothing wrong...how could there be?" Raye asked. "I mean she agreed to the date in no time flat didn't she?"

"That's true," Mina said. "But still it's our duty to make sure."

Something has to go wrong. Steve thought. They aren't meant to be together. I know it. But why aren't they showing that? Come on. Stop enjoying yourselves! Be miserable together! I'm serious!

He sighed. Who am I kidding?

And in a nearby tree.

"Where are they going anyway?" Mike muttered.

"That's an excellent question," Rick said.

"Hey maybe he's taking her to a secluded place so he can kill her."

"Hey...yeah..." Rick said and bonked Mike on the head.

"You don't usually get violent that fast," Mike said.

"Sorry you're right," Rick said.

"No, no. It's all right. I understand," Mike said.

"Seiya...are we getting close?" Lita asked.

"Yep," Seiya said. "We're almost there."

"Good."

"Yep, not far. I wonder what your friends would say if they were here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean about the walk and all..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have anything special to say."

"Hmm...let's ask them."

"Huh?" Lita asked.

Seiya turned and hurried around a corner.

"Oh hi Seiya!" four voices replied.

"GUYS!" Lita shouted following. "How could you?"

"Glad that wasn't us," Mike said.

"You can come down too you know." Seiya said pointing up at a tree.

"Hah...we'll just take the verbal abuse from up here thank you," Mike said.

Lita growled.

"Now I'm mad!" she shouted.

Steve crouched below a bush, happy she hadn't seen him.

"Akiro do you love me?"

"Sure do."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Ai, I'm sure."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Ok."

You're not supposed to just say Ok. Ai thought with annoyance. You're supposed to say, let me prove it to you. Let's get married.

She sighed.

"Something wrong Ai?" Akiro asked.

"No, I'm just big on love lately."

"Ah," Akiro said. "That's always good. I like love."

"Me too," Ai said dejectedly.

"Doesn't sound like it," Akiro said.

"You have no idea," Ai said.

I do. Akiro said. But the minute I bring it up. It'll just make things worse.

Yaten was staring at a large painting. It consisted of a large red "O" and a couple of leaves sitting under it.

"I really don't know what to make of this," he said.

Michiru slowly walked up and looked at it.

"Strange isn't it?" she said.

"Some people think their artists just because they can create trash like this," Yaten said.

"Apparently more then one person things this person is an artist. After all, the painting is in a gallery isn't it?" Michiru asked.

"Why are humans such fools?" Yaten said.

"Not all of us are," Michiru said.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way," Yaten said. "It's just look at this piece of trash!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" a suited figure said storming up to him. "It took me seven years to get this painting into my gallery, and I'll thank you not to criticize it!" the man said.

"I'll criticize it if I want. Art is nothing if it cannot withstand criticism," Yaten said.

"You want to step outside?" the man said.

Odd response. Michiru thought.

"I really don't think that's necessary," Yaten said.

The man glared at him.

"I thought quite highly of this gallery until I encountered this," Yaten said. "I thought you had better taste then that."

"I think you should leave," the man said.

"Sure, take the easy way out," Yaten said. "Avoid the true issue."

"Yes, whatever you want to call it. Just leave."

"I will," Yaten said. "You can keep your worthless painting."

"It's worth two million dollars," the man said.

"Only if someone actually wants to buy it," Yaten replied as he headed out. Michiru slowly followed grinning slightly.

"Was that fun," she said.

"Fun? No," Yaten said. "I said what had to be said."

"Don't you ever worry about offending people? You do come across as being quite sure of yourself."

"I am sure of myself. Or at least of my opinions."

"Yes you are."

"You don't approve?"

"No, it's just that maybe you can handle disputes more diplomatically, it might make you less abrasive."

Yaten laughed.

"Moderation really isn't my style anymore."

"That I can see," she said.


	280. Chapter 280

272:

Chapter 280

The next morning.

"Look we were just concerned okay..." Raye said.

"Yeah, we worry about you," Mina said.

"It's just our way of reaching out," Serena said.

Lita said nothing and walked ahead of them.

"We said we were sorry," Raye said.

"What do we have to do to make it up to you, we'll do it," Mina said.

"We really didn't mean it," Serena said. "Come on Lita, you've been on plenty of spying sessions yourself."

Lita continued to say nothing and kept walking.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Oh look who's in a wonderful mood today," Mike said.

"And how do you think your personality is going to help things any?" Steve asked.

"Help? Since when have I wanted to help anyone," Mike said. "No I'm just trouble."

"I might just hit you," Steve snapped.

Mike shut up.

"It's bad," he said to Rick.

"I noticed that," Rick said.

Steve slumped in his chair.

Sakura Love staggered into class a minute late.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a particularly bad day..." She said. The class all moaned.

"Ah...I see you agree with me," Sakura said. "Well then we can be miserable together."

It began to pour outside.

Luna woke up with a start and looked around. It took her some time to remember where she was. She looked down to see all the cats asleep on the floor of the barn.

Looks like they finally stopped too. But I have to figure out what's going on with this. Guess I'll just nap some more too.

She fell back to sleep hoping that nothing malicious would come of this.

The lunch table was relatively silent. No one particularly wanted to say anything, and everyone knew the situation.

"Seiya...come with me," Lita said.

Seiya stood up and the two walked out towards the locker area.

Everyone else sighed.

"She has not taken this well," Mina said.

"Obviously," Raye said. "But why? We spy on each other all the time."

"Maybe Lita thought we've outgrown that stage," Amy said.

"What would lead her to think that?" Serena asked.

Steve growled and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Akiro muttered.

"Well considering he's waiting for Lita and Seiya to self destruct...he's growing a little annoyed that things are going so well," Rick said. "That's all."

"You all have problems, "Akiro said. "Have you ever heard of a normal relationship?"

"No...what's that?" the scouts all answered sarcastically.

"Obviously something is bothering Lita, but we can't figure out what it is," Raye said.

"Seiya isn't particularly happy either," Taiki said.

"Well they'll get over it," Mike said. "Won't they?"

"Maybe that's what they're talking about right now," Serena said.

"You all have a lot to learn about love," Haruka said. "It's not a game as much as you'd like to believe it."

"That's true, but there are still rules," Michiru said. "Rules you all are breaking by interfering."

"Oh come on, interfering is what we do best," Serena said.

"Yeah!" most of the scouts said.

Haruka sighed.

In a locker room.

"Look Seiya...what was the idea of taking me on that detour."

"What?"

"I could figure it out, you were just trying to find out if people were spying on us."

"Well...I guess...yes, I did, because I was worried."

"But Seiya, you should have told me, we could have dealt with it, rather then this mess? I don't like wasting time like that, especially when the end result is finding out all my friends believe they can spy on me like that."

"I know, but I had to find out, they would have suspected," Seiya said.

"Seiya, just think about someone else for a minute all right?"

"Now wait a second, I'm not a narcissist!"

"No, but you have your moments," Lita said. "That was one of them."

"So everyone does..." Seiya said.

"But you...I just don't like what I saw."

"I don't understand," Seiya said.

"Then think about it...let me know when you find out," Lita said and headed back towards the cafeteria. Seiya slowly followed.

Naturally when the two arrived back in the lunch room they found a great many girls lying hurt on the ground, but aside from that everything seemed to be proceeding normally.

"This is odd," Lita said.

"We were only gone for a few minutes," Seiya said.

Later.

"It was wrong of us to follow them," Taiki said.

"I know," Amy said.

"I guess we had different reasons, but we really shouldn't let ourselves get dragged into this."

"Yaten got you to go along."

"No I thought I should go too, but I should think better of it in the future," Taiki said. "Still I am worried about Seiya."

"Everything seems to be going well in his relationship though?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and that's what worries me. Seiya has problems settling down. But he always brags."

"He does?"

"Yes, yet now he's not."

"Funny you should mention that," Amy said. "Lita isn't bragging either."

"Does she normally?"

"She usually has nothing to brag about...but she would if she could, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe they really are maturing to a level where they believe that isn't proper," Taiki said.

"That can't be true, I think it's proper," Amy said and then stopped and blushed.

Taiki glanced at her.

"Me too, at least I can understand," Taiki said.

"Exactly," Amy said. "I don't advocate it, but you know what I mean."

"Yes...so what is going on?" Taiki asked.

"We really should stop trying to find out and leave it to them," Amy said.

"You're right," Taiki said. "No use dragging us into this."

"Exactly, we're really not cut out for this," Amy said. "I am worried though."

"Me too," Taiki said.

"Hmm...well I have to get started on my homework."

"Yeah," Taiki said. "We can't let this distract us."

"Right," Amy said. "I'm sure things will work out."

"Sure," Taiki said. "Let's get started."

"She's mad at me of all people, I wasn't spying on her," Seiya muttered.

"I believe it was the methods you used, not wise," Yaten said.

"What do you know?" Seiya muttered. "I still don't know what you were up to earlier."

"I was worried, what's going on with this Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't brag...that's what? So are you and Lita actually doing anything worth talking about or what?"

"It's none of your business," Seiya said. "Do you think we would still be together if things weren't working out."

"I don't know that's the mystery," Yaten said.

"Well it will continue to be for you," Seiya snapped and walked out.

This is not healthy behavior. Something is going on. I wonder why I care so much. I really have to watch myself. It's not healthy. Yaten thought. Then again, I wonder if he really is in love with that girl, or is this like all the others.

At Raye's temple.

"Okay...let's review..." Serena said.

"Right," Raye and Mina said.

"Lita's not bragging about Seiya, and Seiya's not bragging about Lita," Serena said.

"Right," Raye and Mina said.

"So either they really do want to keep their relationship private...or something is very wrong."

"Something is very wrong," Raye said.

"Agreed," Mina said.

"So what do we do about it?" Serena asked.

"We get to the bottom of it!" the two said.

"Without getting caught of course," Mina said.

"Yes of course," Raye said.

"I can't believe you three!" Lita shouted.

They whirled. Lita stood in the doorway.

"Eavesdropping...how ironic,'" Raye said.

"Why do you guys have to keep butting in!" Lita said. "I have a relationship, it doesn't need you to work out. So let it go!"

"But Lita...we're worried about you," Serena said.

"There is nothing to worry about!" Lita said. "Now I'm telling you to butt out! You should respect my wishes."

Lita then stormed off.

"I think she made herself clear," Raye said.

"Very clear," Mina said.

"Okay...so much for this idea," Serena said.

"She's right, even if there is a problem we should let her handle it and come to us if she wants," Raye said.

"Maybe we have been a little over the top," Mina said.

"Of course we have, but all in the cause of friendship," Serena said. "That's all. We are justified! I mean not anymore...but we were justified! It's a good friends responsibility to use any means including subterfuge to make sure their friends are all right!"

"Yeah!" Mina said.

"I don't think that's true," Raye said.

"That has never stopped us before!" Serena said.

"Right!" The other two said.

"Until now," Serena added.

"So exactly what are we supposed to do with Steve messed up with this?" Mike asked.

"Hah...like there's anything we can do," Rick said. "No way...we're letting this one go, this is more complex then it seems, I'm not going to get drawn into it anymore then I have."

"But don't we have a responsibility?"

"Yeah, not to get ourselves into a deep hole. And I think we've already come close. Fortunately we're not in the epicenter of bad feelings you might say," Rick said.

"Yes that's true."

"So we just have to make a run for the border essentially."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mike said.

"Now you're in my world! But all kidding aside, we just gotta let cooler heads prevail...and..."

"You hear that..."

"What?" Rick asked.

Mike held up a hand.

"Music..."

"Oh...yeah...coming this way..." Rick said.

"It sounds familiar," Mike said.

"Yeah...but what is it?"

"Hmm..."

They stood waiting.

"Ah...the...soviet national anthem..." Mike said.

"Here?" Rick asked.

"Apparently...sounds like a parade or something."

"But of what?"

The two waited. Down the street came a line of marchers. They held a banner aloft.

The Communist Puerto Rican Gay Pride and St. Patrick's Day Parade.

"That's an odd thing to have. Especially now," Mike said.

"Yes...but what a combination," Rick said.

The line of marchers passed them by. On a large float in the center of it was a strange darkly dressed figure.

"You know he kinda looks like those other nuts we've run into," Mike said.

The entire parade stopped.

"Uh oh..."Mike said.

"Hmm...good one Mike," Rick said.

"Uh...I didn't mean anything...I uh...am tolerant...really...I...uh...it doesn't matter what I say at this point does it?"

"No," The crowd replied.

"Hmm...well...I...uh...hey...look!" Mike said and pointed. The group turned. Mike hurried away. Rick raced after him.

"How did that work?" Rick asked.

"I have the skills of a true master," Mike said.

"Which is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Rick shouted as they were chased down the street by the parade.

"Fortunately I have experience with this kind of thing," Mike said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Rick said.

"There's a good hiding place just up ahead here," Mike said.

They rounded a turn. A mob was already waiting for them.

"You won't get away this time Mike Leslie!" one of them snapped.

"Oh so they know you by name then?" Rick asked.

"Well...uh...we've had some run ins before," Mike said.

"This isn't about that comment then is it?" Rick asked.

"Uh...no...we have a history," Mike said.

"That figures!" Rick shouted.

"Ah...I see..." came a voice. The darkly dressed figure approached. "I will deal with these two personally.

The mob grinned.

At the racetrack.

"Steve...what brings you by," Haruka said.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd see how practices were going," Steve said walking up the garage.

"You're welcome to stay and watch," Haruka said.

"Haruka...can I ask you something..."

"Hmm...yeah sure..."

"Have you ever been obsessed with something? I mean to the point that you would give up anything for it?"

"Ah...starting off with a softball there..." Haruka said. "Why? You facing an obsession?"

"Hadn't you noticed?"

"Oh...Lita...right...I had forgotten."

"I was wrong to be so insane about it," Steve said. "I knew that...but somehow...I couldn't stop myself. And yet how was it going to work...we broke up...and...I was just being a fool."

"Maybe...maybe not," Haruka said. "You're approach was hardly tactful, however, I can tell you really do care about her. The problem with those sorts of emotions is that they cause us to do stupid things. You tend to be a novice when it comes to it, so you do a lot of stupid things."

"That I know. And now what? I mean...Lita hasn't really noticed, but everyone else has...and Seiya and I...are...well..."

"Steve...remember all this, because you are learning. I believe you're right you know."

"What?"

"We've talked before. Seiya...is...Seiya. He's not Lita's type."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I can't say for sure you are either, but you see what the problem is that Lita doesn't know what she wants."

"You've been giving this some thought?"

"A little...not much...I'm really busy...but I think the problem is both you and Seiya have no idea what Lita really wants. So how can you know how you feel?"

"Yeah...well...you didn't answer my question."

"About obsession? Sure I have," Haruka said getting onto her bike. "But I'm really not the person to ask."

She zoomed off.

Guess not. Steve thought. Must have brought up something taboo.

At the A.P.T. house.

"I don't know, I've tried most of the major book publishers," Greg said. "Who else is there?"

"Sometimes you have to look in unexpected places," Michiru said.

"I know, but it's finding those unexpected places that's the problem," Greg said.

"That's the trick," Michiru said. "I have feeling though that this journey will be worth it."

"Oh...good," Greg said. "Wish I felt that way."

"Greg!" Ayeka said hurrying to the doorway. "We need your help."

"What is it?"

"Mike and Rick have gotten themselves into some trouble with a mob, we need to bail them out!:"

"Oh. Is that all?" Greg said.

"I guess I should come along too, who knows how messy this can get," Michiru said.

"What's happening?" Amy asked poking her head out of her room.

"Oh don't worry, it's no biggie you just keep doing your homework," Ayeka said. "We can handle it."

"All right," Amy said.

The others hurried out.

"Guess there's some sort of problem," Amy said.

"There usually is," Taiki said.

"It's nice of them to try and keep me from being distracted. This is an important year."

"Yeah," Taiki said. "Lot of hard work to do. Too bad though."

"What?"

"I have this sudden urge to do something else," Taiki said. "I mean I can study anytime, but right now I feel strangely...drawn to do something different."

"Me too," Amy said. "I guess we have been going for a while. You know there's a wonderful exhibit at the aquarium I've been meaning to show it to you."

"Sounds great," Taiki said.

The two hurried out.

"I don't know doing this all on the spur of the moment seems kind of strange, but I guess I can handle it," Amy said.

"There's nothing wrong with being impulsive some of the time," Taiki said. "That's when the true romance happens."

"Oh..."Amy said and blushed.

"Steve! I need to talk to you!" Lita said hurrying into his garage.

"Wha...why?" Steve asked dropping the rocket he was working on.

"Look...you're the only one I can trust..."

"What?"

"Well after all that spying," Lita said. "I need someone to talk to."

Steve sighed.

"Lita, I was spying to," Steve said.

"You were!" Lita shouted.

"Of course!"

"But why?"

"You know how I feel," Steve said.

"Oh," Lita said feeling a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I was worried," Steve said.

"Worried? Yeah, probably that Seiya was turning out to be a good boyfriend, and you couldn't stand it!"

"And why not!"

"Why not! It's wrong that's why."

"I know it is! But it's still the way things happen around here if you hadn't noticed!"

"I can't believe you," Lita said and stormed off.

That could have gone better. Though what do I care, I'll never get her back. He stepped on his rocket smashing it to pieces.

"This has been a moment we've been waiting for a long time," the leader of the mob said advancing towards Mike and Rick.

A barrage of sword blasts hit the ground.

Guardian Saturn and Maverick dropped to the ground. Sailor Neptune followed soon afterward.

"This is strange," D.V. said from nearby into her communicator staring at his watch.

"What is?" Maverick asked.

"This isn't just a rowdy mob, it's got an energy signature."

"Oh...wonderful," Maverick said.

The crowd shouted and energy shot from them at the scouts.

"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"

Maverick fired.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The attacks hit and knocked the group back.

"You're a real piece of work Mike," Rick muttered as the scouts and the mob began to brawl.

"So by the end of it the whole street was trashed," Michiru said into the phone.

"It figures, you ok?" Haruka asked.

"Yep, came out of it without a scratch," Michiru said.

"Good. I won't be here when you get home. I have to run out to the race track," Haruka said.

"Ok, have fun," Michiru said.

"Bye," Haruka said and hung up.

"Fun, yeah...whatever," she said and headed to the door. She found Lita in the doorway about to knock.

"Uh...hi," the brown haired girl said.

"Problem Lita?" Haruka asked.

"Well I have a problem. Any you and Michiru are the only ones I know really who could both understand what I'm talking about...maybe...and who aren't...well...trouble..."

"Oh...I see," Haruka said.

"I don't want to impose or anything..."

"No, no go ahead," Haruka said. "I'm on the way to race track but you're welcome to come along."

Lita nodded.

They were soon headed down to her car.

"It's just...I don't understand why everyone thinks that Seiya and I going out is this big sideshow they should all keep an eye on."

"That's the way they are, haven't you noticed that?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but...the way they push so hard...I just don't want to talk about my relationship."

"That's what worries them."

"But why...is it so wrong to want some degree of privacy?"

"No, it's not, but to be blunt, they're not used to you wanting any privacy."

"Still people change right? " Lita asked. "I want privacy."

"Then I guess you have to explain that, otherwise your friends are going to think something is wrong and want to help you."

"Yeah I guess that's what I have to do," Lita said. "But...what were they all thinking? Following us like that, and then Seiya baiting them..."

"You shouldn't be so angry when your friends get involved. Most likely they just want to see that you're happy. True love should be able to endure and overcome this," Haruka said.

"I know," Lita said. "Maybe I'm just deluding myself. Haruka...I know my friends well. I know what they do, I don't want my relationship exposed to the silliness that follows them around, I want to see if it can go forward first."

"So that's what this is, you think that by shielding your relationship it won't be allowed to be messed up inadvertently by your friends, your afraid of them hurting it rather then helping it."

"Yes, exactly, and so far I've been right to be afraid of them getting involved."

"Well...you've also interpreted things that way," Haruka said. "You've been pretty stiff about it."

"They spied on us...when will they learn?"

"We all spy on each other, that's one of the things were good at, let it go."

"It just bothers me, and Steve..."

"Steve? What about him?" Haruka asked.

"He was there to...I thought he had changed."

"He's in love, what can you say."

"But he's in love with me, I have a boyfriend."

"He can't turn off those feelings just because of that."

"But he should, I mean that's what he said he was going to do...right?"

"No, he said he would wait, but think of the turmoil he's in. He really does care for you."

"But I can't have that hanging over my head, I've got Seiya now..."

"Do you like Seiya?" Haruka asked.

"Of course."

"Are you afraid that you don't love him?

"It's not like that. I don't know if I love him yet though, but how am I supposed to find out with this circus atmosphere?"

"I see what you're saying," Haruka said. "I understand your frustration. I think your friends don't understand, you just have to explain it."

"Yeah I guess," Lita said. "But how can I talk to Steve while this is happening, we're just not...how can I..."

"That is a problem," Haruka said. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks anyway," Lita said. "You've been a lot of help."

"I try," Haruka said and sighed slightly...

"Something wrong?" Lita asked.

"No, nothing," Haruka said. "I've just been tired lately that's all."

"Oh..." Lita said. "Sorry to hear it."

"It was pretty crazy today," Ayeka said leaning against a console as D.V. typed commands into one of his computers. "Is everything all right? I would have thought you would have gone with us. There was no time to ask at the time, but…"  
"I've been hiding it, but my powers aren't working," D.V. said.

"What?"  
"I can transform, but I don't have any powers to speak of…my energy sword works, but none of the special attacks are there and I can't even leap into the air, so I'm hiding out…I suspect it was due to the disguise pen…"  
"Why?"  
"Cause and effect, the timing of it…"

"Oh."  
"I spoke with Luna about it, she agrees, and hopes that whatever effect it is will wear off eventually."  
"Yeah let's hope…what do we tell the others?"

"Lies."

"Meow, meow!"

The cats began talking to one another. Luna continued to look on in amazement. This is beyond insane. She thought. Just what is going on with these things? What are they up too...and when are they going to break up this meeting? Are they ever...I'm afraid to go get help or something. No I should try and contact Serena or something to break this all up. Then again, if I break it up I'll never figure out what they're up to. What a mess...and I'm hungry too.

"MEOW!" came a shout. She looked. Hercules was pointing right at her. She stiffened. The cats all turned and looked at her up in her hiding place.

Oh dear. Luna thought.


	281. Chapter 281

272:

Chapter 281

In a park.

"Mina...if you ask me to meet you here you could at least make yourself noticeable," Mike said.

"Just thought I'd drop in," Mina said hanging off a tree branch.

"Ah...so there you are," Mike said. "Hanging as our ancestors did centuries before."

"What ancestors."

"Apes."

"Yah..." Mina said and fell down.

"Sorry," Mike said.

"Never remind me of evolution again," Mina snapped. "Now let's go."

Mike smiled.

"Jeez...it would be nice if Lita would start talking to us again, we do have that little performance to deal with and we haven't practiced ever since she caught us spying," Mina said.

"Right. I love it when you're annoyed at Lita," Mike said.

"What?"

"No, no go ahead, no use using our date as a chance to relax from our daily troubles," Mike said.

Mina glanced at him.

"You're right, let's talk about something else..." Mina said. "So what do you think of Yaten's new personality?"

"He should be killed I think," Mike said.

"Now that's not a serious response," Mina said.

"Of course it isn't," Mike said. "What'd you expect when you go off talking about Yaten when we're supposed to be talking about you."

"Oh...you're right...how wrong of me," Mina said. "Wait...is there a veiled insult in there..."

"Absolutely not, I'm just trying to hold to tradition."

"Ah...okay..."

Mina stopped again.

"You're being subtle..." she said. "Stop it."

"Okay," Mike said. "No problem. See subtleties gone."

"Good," Mina said. "Now let's paint the town red."

"Red's out this season, cyan is all the rage."

Mina growled.

"That's not subtle it's just stupid," Mike said.

"Cease the stupidity as well all right?" Mina asked.

"Then what do I have left?" Mike asked.

"Oh...yeah...well...oh never mind," Mina said.

Mike smiled.

"You enjoy this don't you, preying on the innocent and pure," Mina said.

"What does this first part have to do with the second part," Mike said.

"Oh...no you don't...I'm the most innocent and purist of girls you can find aren't I?"

"Sure you are, when you exclude the two-timing and the general aura of playful evil that hangs over you...but I like that in a girl."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Mina said. "This date can now proceed without further difficulties."

"That's wonderful news," Mike said. "I'm so glad to hear it!"

Blocks away at the Cherry Hill temple.

"Serena you've been hanging around here all day. Is something wrong?" Raye asked.

"I don't know..." Serena said. "I'm just feeling strange, like I should be doing something, but I can't think of what it is. Do you know?"

"How would I?" Raye asked.

"Well you have the spirits with you."

"They could never understand you," Raye said. "No force in existence could."

"Oh..." Serena said. "Well I guess that's true. But Raye...do you ever feel like you're missing the point?"

"All the time, especially when you have something to say," Raye said.

"This is no time for insults."

"No really I mean it."

"Yes, but what I mean is...do you ever stop and say, I should be doing something else...something productive something to benefit the world."

"Yeah, sometimes. Don't tell me you're feeling that way?"

"I'm not, but shouldn't I?" Serena asked.

"Oh...uh...good question," Raye said.

"Isn't it...I can't figure it out?" Serena asked. "Shouldn't I want to help people, instead all I want to do is sleep."

"No eating involved?"

"Eat too...I thought that was a given."

"Sleep was a given too."

"Yes, well I couldn't have just left the sentence without a verb could I?"

"Uh...right," Raye said. "So you're saying you think you should feel guilty for being a louse but that you don't feel guilty?"

"Exactly."

"This is completely out of my league, but Amy might know," Raye said.

"Amy? You think."

"Sure," Raye said.

"Then it's off to Amy's!" Serena said and dashed down the temple steps.

Forgive me Amy. Raye thought.

Meanwhile in a vacant lot somewhere Seiya stood staring at Steve.

"Lita wouldn't like hearing that we're fighting," Steve said.

"I don't care," Seiya said. "There are times when violence is the only answer."

"Not true," Steve said.

"It's the only answer for me."

"Fair enough," Steve said. "But as long as we are fighting. She'll never love you and you'll never love her."

"That's a lie, you're just deluding yourself," Seiya said. "Come back to earth!"

He shot forward. Steve met him and they were soon sparring.

"Hello Serena," Greg said opening the front door.

"Is Amy here?"

"No, she and Taiki went out..."

"They did? Wow...then maybe you can help me," Serena said.

"Uh...I'm not sure..."

"Come on you're a good guy," Serena said. "Smart too."

"Uh...but..."

Serena let herself in.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute," Serena said.

"All right, " Greg said.

"Here now this may take some time explain but I'll try," Serena said. "Just listen carefully."

"Okay," Greg said growing ever more nervous.

"Now let's start from the beginning," Serena said.

Meanwhile at the Crown Restaurant.

"Don't look now, but Akiro and Ai are sitting in the booth three seats up from us," Mike said.

"O...what a coincidence," Mina said. "I wonder how he conducts himself."

"Well he's twirling a fork around on his finger if that's any indication," Mike said.

"Akiro, stop doing that," Ai said.

"Sorry, it's a nervous habit," Akiro said.

"To spin a fork on your finger?"

"Yep," Akiro said.

Ai sighed.

"Hey it's Mike and Mina down there..." Akiro said. "Hi guys!" he shouted.

"Oh...hey..." Mina and Mike said.

"How are you?" Akiro asked.

"Fine, fine," the two said.

"Good," Akiro said. "Keep the faith!" he said sticking his fist into the air.

"Right on!" Mike said and returned the salute. Ai and Mina sighed.

"Why don't you two go on a date together?" Mina muttered.

"That's silly," Mike said. "Besides he's not what I look for in a man."

Mina sighed again.

"Akiro why do you insist on turning our dates in these sorts of affairs?" Ai asked. "Whatever happened to the wonderful man who used to take me on walks down on the beach and starlight cruises and...music all day and all night...that man."

"You dumped him and started dating me," Akiro said.

Ai growled.

"You really are a fool!" Seiya said. Steve dodged him.

"I really have nothing against you Seiya, you've got a lot of good qualities to go along with the bad ones," Steve said.

"Don't try and take the high road, come on down into the dregs and let's really go man to man," Seiya said.

"I just don't feel like going there, but I understand. Still I know I'm right."

"So I'm just supposed to believe you!" Seiya said connecting with a right hook. Steve stepped back but punched Seiya in the chest.

"I never asked you to believe me, but I know what I'm talking about," Steve said.

"Sure you do," Seiya said.

The two connected again and staggered back.

"Just how do you think you're right?" Seiya asked. "And what makes you think she'll go back to you? You may love her, and she may not even love me, but what makes you think she loves you?" Seiya said charging. Steve dodged.

" I just know!" Steve said and punched Seiya, knocking him to the ground.

Seiya slowly stood up.

"But it wouldn't be good for Lita to let us continue this," Steve said and turned away.

"You're just walking off!" Seiya shouted.

"Yes, unless you want to hit me in the back," Steve said.

Seiya momentarily thought about that doing that but thought better of it.

Steve was soon down the street and out of sight.

At the A.P.T. house.

"Well?" Serena asked.

Greg glanced at her.

"You're guilty then," he said.

"What...no I just think I should be," Serena said.

"Then you are."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not...you misunderstood," Serena said.

"I don't think I did."

"Yes you did," Serena said. "I'm sorry, I guess this is too complex, thanks for trying," Serena said.

"No...really...Serena...I mean it...that's what it is, guilt."

"Greg...I don't think so," Serena said. "Because if I was guilty I'd feel guilty. I don't. I just know I should feel guilty."

"But that's guilt! I'm sure of it."

"No it isn't," Serena said. "I get hungry when I'm guilty. I'm not hungry."

"Well that's a different matter entirely...but...I think that doesn't fit."

"Sure it does," Serena said. "Greg I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Serena would you like something to eat before you go?"

"Oh...thank you," Serena said with gratitude. "I'm starving!"

Greg sighed.

Back at the restaurant Mike and Akiro had momentarily left the table leaving the two girls together.

"Ai...is Akiro as insane on a date as he is in class?" Mina asked.

"Sure is," Ai said. "But he has a nice side."

"Same with Mike."

"How do we put up with them..."

"I don't know," Mina said. "But what can I say I love Mike."

"And I love Akiro, for some reason."

"We're hopeless," the two said.

"I'm thinking the true evil is the green devil," Mike said.

"The green devil?" Akiro asked. "I've never heard of him."

The two guys sat down next to their girlfriends.

"That's just it, there's a white devil, red devil, blue devil, somewhere, but no green devil...there has to be a green devil, it's a primary color."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but the real issue is that to defeat the green devil we need a nation."

"You're right of course," Akiro said. "What do you call this nation?"

"Uh...Shreveport," Mike said.

"What?"

"As if you weren't surprised for the first half of the conversation?"

"Well I was following along."

The two began to laugh.

Mina and Ai sighed.

"We really are truly hopeless," They said.

Darien looked up from the book he was reading as he heard a scratching on his window. He walked over to the balcony to find Luna standing there. He opened it and Luna staggered in.

"Luna are you all right?" Darien asked.

"Hardly, there's something very strange going on...I think the neighborhood cats have gotten themselves into some evil energy again."

"You're kidding?"

"Do I look like I am," Luna said and fell to the ground. "I...really need to sleep. You have to tell the others...Artemis has gotten himself caught up in this thing again too."

"All right," Darien said. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Luna said and fell asleep.

On a nearby rooftop Hercules the cat stood staring at the apartment surrounded by his cat army.

"Meow!" he said pointing.

The cats all meowed angrily.

Hercules nodded.

The cats hurried forward, and some of them leapt off a roof landing on the balcony. Luna shrieked as they clawed at the glass door.

"They're insane!" she said and scurried into another room.

Darien reemerged.

"Gee...they really are angry aren't they?" he said. "What's gotten into them?"

"And Artemis is all a part of it," Luna said.

"Artemis was there knocking on the door as well.

"That's just like him," Luna said. "He really can't keep himself out of trouble."

Darien picked up the phone.

"I think I know who can handle this."

And in Greg's room above.

"Hmm...so if I lie on this bed is that romantic?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru this isn't really something to ask," Greg said.

"Oh...but they say that it is," Hotaru said. "Does it matter how I do so...I mean...if I turn...is that more romantic then if I just sit..."

"I don't know," Greg said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Always, but Hotaru I'm not comfortable talking about that kind of thing..."

"I was merely seeking information."

"I know...I'm not trying to be a jerk...I'm just stressed...besides I think you're beautiful bed or no bed."

"Ah...I see..." Hotaru said. "That makes it easier. Would I be beautiful if I was wearing a cheese costume?"

"What?" Greg said.

Ayeka swung the door open.

"Okay love birds, we've got something to do!"

"Love birds?" Hotaru asked. "That's a very pessimistic outlook, birds do not live very long."

"Let it go," Greg said.

"So you fought him?" Taiki asked.

"What else was there to do, I've had enough," Seiya said. "You two would do the same."

"No we wouldn't," Yaten said.

"But I understand you could be frustrated," Taiki said. "Still...was fighting him the correct choice of action?"

"I don't know," Seiya said. "But I did it."

"And what'd he say," Yaten asked.

"He's just been trying to convince me that Lita doesn't love me."

"Well does she love you?" the two asked.

"I don't know!" Seiya shouted.

"You had better find out soon," Taiki said.

"That's just what I need, a deadline," Seiya said.

"Is this going to affect your performance?" Taiki asked.

"Of course it is, I'm not going to perform on the same stage as Steve or any of his friends, period," Seiya said. "I have to be alone."

Seiya then walked out.

"In a way I can't blame him, but this situation is rapidly getting out of hand," Yaten said.

"We really should back away as fast as possible," Taiki said.

"I know I want to, but I feel strangely drawn to it."

"Same thing happens when you get near a black hole," Taiki said.

"I know, I know, but I think I'm already beyond the point of no return."

"Me too," Taiki said.

"Well then let's get sucked in together, at least we'll have company."

"Good idea," Taiki said.

Soon afterward.

"Oh...look at them all," Maverick said staring at various cats trying to break into Darien's apartment.

"What a wild looking bunch," Guardian Saturn said.

"It seems they are not themselves," Sailor Saturn said.

"To say the least, you should have seen what they were doing," Luna said.

"Well let's take em out," Maverick said.

"Just heal them will you? Try to prevent casualties," Luna said.

"All right, all right, we'll get to it," Maverick said.

The three headed out into the hallway.

"MEOW!" came a shout. They looked. A large group of cats were facing them.

"Saturn Healing..." Guardian Saturn began.

The cats charged.

"Duck!" Sailor Saturn said. The cats all leaped.

"This is embarrassing," Maverick said. "And just how are we supposed to get rid of these things anyway?"

"Try a few sword blasts..." Guardian Saturn said and gently blasted a cat away.

"We're going to need to do better then that," Maverick said.

A cat leapt at her face. She ducked.

More cats swept into the hallway.

"This is annoying," Sailor Saturn said.

"I can't believe these cats are a threat," Maverick muttered.

A cat tried to scratch her arm.

"Jerk," she said and knocked it away.

"We should call for help," Guardian Saturn said.

"We'd never live it down," Maverick said.

"So true," Sailor Saturn said. "More creative means are necessary."

She ran through the mob of cats knocking them away. She grabbed a fire hose.

"Be careful with that!" Maverick said.

"Oh I will be," Sailor Saturn said and blasted water all over the hall.

"What did I just say!" Maverick shouted. The cats all screeched.

"Another wonderful chapter is written in the history of the scouts," Guardian Saturn muttered.

"I'm feel wonderful," Amy said. "Oh...what a joy it is to be alive."

"Amy...did you get a love letter?"

"No...no...of course not...I just feel great!"

"That's good."

Amy spun around.

"I never knew how good it felt to spin around before, it's such a free movement."

"Uh...yes, the taxes are still being debated in the lower house on spinning."

"Oh...you're no fun," Amy said. "You've got to learn to go with the flow."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yes well so what's happening there?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask."

"It looks messy."

"It is."

"Oh well...have they got it under control?"

"More or less."

"That's good. Well I've gotta go. Taiki's meeting me..."

"Enjoy yourself," D.V. said.

"I will," Amy said and hurried out.

"Either she's in love or on crack," D.V. said. "Or both."

"Ehh..." Maverick muttered staring at her soaked uniform and the cats lying scattered about the hallway.

"I'm glad that's over," Guardian Saturn said.

"Yes, I seem to be glad of that too," Sailor Saturn said.

"I wonder why?" Maverick muttered." I'm still not sure that fire hose was a good idea."

"Whoa...are you all right?" Darien asked sticking his head out the door.

"Darien, do we look all right?" Guardian Saturn asked.

Back at the Restaurant Akiro and Mike were staring at a model of tokyo tower constructed of straws.

"Now that is exquisite work," Akiro said.

"So true," Mike said.

"Does Mina usually disappear to the bathroom for a half hour?" Akiro asked.

"Nope, but see this is what they call comparing notes," Mike said.

"Ah," Akiro said.

"Right now they're in there coming up with a scorecard, I don't understand it. But it's the way things work."

"Oh. You seem to know a lot about this stuff," Akiro said.

"Well I do have some experience," Mike said with a grin.

"Hey you two," Serena said sliding into the booth. "Wait no...you can't help."

She slid back out.

"Serena," Mike said. "We can at least buy you something."

"Oh...well...then that's better," Serena said and slid back in.

"So what's up?" Mike asked.

"Let me tell you," Serena said and began.

"Ah...great that you figured this all out," Artemis said. "I wasn't sure when I was going to get out of there."

"And just what were you in?" Luna asked.

"Well, you see I noticed all these cats gathering one day and decided I had better see what it was. I kinda got drafted into it," Artemis said. "But I was never taken over by the energy."

"So you were faking trying to kill me?" Luna asked.

"Uh...yes..."

"You jerk!" Luna said and hit him.

"Uh...sorry..." Artemis said. "But it was kinda necessary, couldn't blow my cover. See Hercules there was a little crazy right now, with all that energy."

"So what exactly was going on?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea," Artemis said.

"That figures," Luna said. "You are such a fool."

"Hey, I was way ahead of this when you showed up," Artemis said.

Urawa Motoki stood facing Rick. They both held wooden practice swords.

"Fortunately for you, you've always possessed a great degree of fighting skill," Motoki said. "However, you have never been able to channel it effectively, or put it under any real discipline."

"I know," Rick said.

"Your mind and your body are not in sync," Motoki said. "However, lately you have been bringing that more under control. However, with reference to your other power, your mindset has limited you somewhat."

"But not anymore."

"Give it a little more time," Motoki said. "For now, we will fight. The key to your thinking must be to realize that although I am a much better swordsman then you are, this battle is not to be fought only with swords. You must utilize all of your abilities. Once you have learned to control yourself and your fighting skills, you will be better prepared to control others and lead them."

Rick nodded.

Motoki leapt at him. Rick dodged to the side and readied himself. Motoki bounced off the ground and attacked again.

Rick leapt over him and continued to study Motoki's movements.

Motoki charged again. Rick leapt over him and spun. Motoki swung around and met his sword attack.

"Good," Motoki said stepping back before lunging again. Rick spun and tried to kick his sword. Motoki avoided it and instead his Rick's leg. Rick spun to the ground, but whirled and came up connecting with Motoki and knocking him to the ground.

Motoki grinned.

"You of course realize that I am only fighting with part of my ability. However, you are improving quite well," he said.

Both of them stood again and continued their combat.

"To be a leader," Motoki said. "You will have to lead by example in most cases. And so the fighting we do here, is an excellent way to prepare you for that. It is also true though that being a leader means more then just fighting. It means leading. You need to think like a leader, and know how to get your troops to follow you. In the case of the Guardian Scouts, your task is made harder by the differences in personalities and the relative disunity among you."

"I know," Rick said.

"They follow Patterson because he is a superior fighter with superior knowledge of the enemy. But also, because he rarely gives orders, or looks to the Sailor Scouts for backup when making one. If you are to be the leader you wish to be you must be able to do more then that."

"That's why I'm here," Rick said.

"I know," Motoki said. "However, those lessons of how to lead are ones you must largely learn on your own. I will teach you how to fight and hopefully you can adapt the lessons you learn to the higher purpose of becoming a leader."

Rick nodded.

"Let me ask you something," Motoki said.

"Ok, what?" Rick asked.

"Are you surprised to be here, I mean actively training to take on a leadership role."

"Maybe one day I would have been," Rick said. "But I've seen too much. I've seen the afterlife, seen the seriousness of the situation. Only now it has occurred to me to take action."

"You are learning. Your personality has not changed much. But as a warrior you are maturing. The Guardian Scouts need mature warriors if they are to ever be more then just a sideshow."

"Then let's get to it," Rick said.

Motoki nodded.

The two faced off and began to fight.


	282. Chapter 282

272:

Chapter 282

The Next Morning.

"Oh...Seiya I'm glad I found you," Lita said.

"Are you still mad?"

"No, not really, but I learned a few things. We need to talk about them," Lita said.

"Oh all right," Seiya said.

"Anyway...we need to put all this behind us with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Of course everyone," Lita said.

"I guess you're right," Seiya said.

"Is there something wrong Seiya?" Lita asked.

"No, no, I'm just thinking about stuff, sorry my mind drifted," Seiya said.

"You know Akiro. I must say I was quite impressed with the way you handled yourself last night," Mike said.

"Ah, yes I was impressed with your actions as well," Akiro said.

"We should take the girls on more double dates," Mike said.

"I think you're right," Mike said.

"I hate to butt in, but there are far easier ways to destroy a person then by making them sit through a date with both of you," Hotaru said.

The entire class started laughing.

"What's all this laughing about?" Setsuna muttered walking in. "As if I really wanted to know."

"Miss Meio you underestimate our...something," Mike said.

"Yeah, Hotaru told a joke," Ayeka said.

"Hotaru told a joke?" Setsuna asked in shock.

"Yes, I have been experimenting with humorous conversation," Hotaru said.

"Yeesh...so much for the world surviving much longer," Mike said.

"Yeah we're doomed," Akiro said.

"All right enough of that," Setsuna said. "It's wonderful to hear you're advancing along Hotaru."

"Thank you," Hotaru said.

Urawa Ryo staggered in.

"Hey...look who's back," Akiro said.

"Refrain from any comments!" Urawa snapped.

The class just started laughing.

"I was under evil control!" he shouted. "Will this nightmare never end?"

"Not as long as you continue to exist in your present form, however there are exciting possibilities awaiting you in the gaseous state," Hotaru said.

Urawa sighed.

At lunch.

"You know everyone, we really should spend more time together," Serena said. "I can tell there is still some division between us," Serena said.

"How dare you strike me with that corn muffin!" Tashiro shouted.

"Hey, you left yourself open, I gotta take the shot," Mike said.

"Why you!" Tashiro shouted leaping across the table.

"Hey...break it up!" Steve said grabbing Tashiro.

"No...I've been waiting for this one!" Akiro said knocking Steve away.

"Too bad you don't have time to watch!" Steve said throwing a right hook.

"Eh..." Akiro said before ducking a punch.

"Just what we need another fight," Yaten muttered.

"I need to blow off some stream," Seiya said and leapt into the fray.

"Ehh...I could use the practice," Rick said.

The six were soon brawling.

"Uh...anyway..." Serena said. "I really think friendship is important, even with the guys."

"We're not all bad," Taiki said.

"HAH!" Mike said leaping across the table. Tashiro leapt after him knocking food everywhere.

"Hey! Be careful there!" Lita shouted. "Time to teach you a lesson!"

She went racing after Tashiro.

"Uh...what I mean is..." Serena said. "I...uh...think you know we as friends should uh...try and get beyond the antagonism."

Steve and Seiya were literally throttling each other.

"Oh come on! Grow up!" Serena said.

"Says you," Seiya and Steve snapped.

"I give up," Serena said and moaned.

"Hey...I haven't shown you guys this yet...look what Mike gave me," Mina said.

"Are you sure you should unleash it here?" Raye asked.

"Yes...that's a good point Mina," Michiru said. "We just don't know what kind of damage it could do."

"It's nothing like that," Mina said. "Look!"

She tossed an object onto the table. It hit with a splat.

The group stared at it.

"It's a jelly ball," Mina said.

"Ah...so it is," Haruka said.

"And what does it do?" Ai asked.

Mina smiled and poked it, the jelly ball squished and expanded.

"So it is constructed of polymers, I fail to see the enjoyment gained from simple chemical change," Amy said. "And minor change at that."

"Well said," Taiki said. "There are chemicals more impressive than that already developed. Take for instance the..."

"Let it go..." Yaten said grabbing his arm.

"I think it's cute," Mina said rolling the ball along the table.

"I don't trust it," Raye said.

"What?" Mina asked.

"If it's from Mike it's not that simple," Serena said.

"Did he say where he got it?" Yaten asked.

"You know Mike," Mina said. "He comes up with all the strangest things. Oh I forgot, here's what's so great about it. You drop, it there it goes. But watch this!"

She tossed it at the ceiling. It stuck and began to drip down.

"Cute huh..." Mina said.

"Not cute," Raye said. "I mean it's kinda neat...but cute...no..."

"Yeah, little fuzzy bunnies are cute, this is not," Serena said.

The ball dropped to the ground and hit with a massive splat startling them.

"It's not supposed to happen that fast," Mina muttered.

"What's it doing now..." Serena said worriedly. The ball was creeping towards her.

"Oh that happens too sometimes," Mina said.

"It develops a mind of its own?" Serena asked worriedly.

"No, no it has to do with magnets or something," Mina said.

"Magnets?" Amy asked in surprise...

"Now that is a more interesting line of research," Taiki said. "I'll have to look into it."

"Not without me you won't," Amy said.

"It's a date," Taiki said with a smile. Amy smiled back. They eyes met.

The rest of the group all watched them in surprise. They both drew back and blushed.

"Is that what they classify as aberrant behavior?" Hotaru asked.

"No,...no...no...definitely not," Greg said.

"Right, right," Ayeka said. "Just a little quirky that's all..."

"Oh...I see...quirky then..." Hotaru said.

"Why is it still coming at me?" Serena asked.

"It must really be attracted to you. Magnetically of course," Mina said.

"Or it's alive," Raye said.

"I haven't ruled that possibly out," Haruka said.

"Now, come on...it can't be alive," Mina said.

The jelly ball exploded. Everyone ducked as it splattered.

"Well it's not alive anymore, we know that," Yaten said.

"AHHH! My food is ruined!" Serena shouted. "How unfair! Take me instead!"

The group sighed.

"It's time for an intervention," Rick said.

"I don't want one," Steve said.

"No one ever does," Rick said.

"Much less from us," Mike said.

"But look Steve, how are you going to keep this up," Rick said. "Chasing after Lita when she's taken."

"Don't you understand, I must..." Steve said. "It is the noble thing to do."

"I'm not sure about that," Rick said.

"Yeah, I mean there's such a thing as tact," Mike said.

"I hate tact, tact is for the weak," Steve said.

"Ah...yes...a common misconception," Mike said. "Look Steve you already fought Seiya over this, Lita isn't particularly happy with you and the band's in disarray."

"So I shall be a martyr for my cause," Steve said.

"That's is not the way to see it," Mike said.

"In fact that's just looking for trouble," Rick said. "Look Steve you can't just bust in and take Lita by force. You'll hurt yourself."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Steve asked.

"Anything else," The two replied.

"She's fixated in my mind."

"Ah, an obsession," Mike said.

"Those are always fun," Rick said. "But this is bad, you gotta let go."

"That's not the way I operate," Steve said and headed for the door.

"Steve, this is no time to walk away," Rick said.

"Sorry...that's what I'm doing," Steve said and walked out of the restaurant.

"Our interventions never work," Mike said.

"Wonder why?" Rick muttered.

"What rowdy friends I have," Serena said to herself as she wandered down the street alone after school.

Now things are getting even crazier. Mina's back with Mike. Amy's reached a new level of perkiness...scary. Lita and...well...that's a mess...Raye's the only one who's been the least bit normal, all the rest...well of course Haruka and Michiru...but otherwise...

A figure leapt in front of her. She started.

"Greetings, I am Dark Plasman."

"We've met."

"Ah...we have haven't we...such a beautiful girl you are...yes...I remember...what's your name again?"

"I never told you my name," Serena said.

"Ah...that's right...well...good news..."

"Good news?"

"Yep, I've formed a partnership."

"With who?" Serena asked.

"He calls himself Car Thief Man, interesting character."

"Explain to me why I care!" Serena said.

"Because...he's behind you..."

Serena whirled.

"Hi, there," Car Thief Man said.

"I thought you were just trying to take over the world through legal means," Serena said.

"Yes, well...it's a real dead end," Dark Plasman said. "Now we steal cars."

"Oh...joy..." Serena said.

"Look...I was thinking the thing I need is a wife, then you came to mind..."

"Eeep," Serena said. "You can't be serious."

"Sure am, so what do you say?" Dark Plasman asked.

"I don't even know you."

"But I'm Dark Plasman."

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm engaged already," Serena said showing him a ring. "I think you should get out of here before you get hurt. You have no idea what I can do to you."

"Very well," Dark Plasman said and turned away only to spin back and grab the ring off of her finger.

"I'll tell you what...agree to marry me and I'll give it back," Dark Plasman said.

"No!" Serena said. "You're about to get your butt kicked.

"Hmm...I'll just keep it then, and give you some time to think it over," Dark Plasman said.

"No, you give me that back," Serena said and threw a punch. Dark Plasman stepped back but grabbed her. She kicked him in the face.

"Aw...a feisty one...excellent." Dark Plasman said.

A car skidded up, Car Thief Man at the wheel.

"Let's roll!" he said.

"Right!" Dark Plasman said and tossed Serena into the back seat before she could react. The car speed off into the city. Serena managed to press the emergency button on her communicator.

"This is going to be a lovely relationship," Dark Plasman said.

"Let me go right now or you're going to be really, really sorry," Serena said.

"No, I think it's going to be all right wife," Dark Plasman said.

"You are so dead," Serena said.

"Nah..." Dark Plasman said and hit her with a small energy blast. She slumped in her seat.

"Hey boss see if she has any money," Car Thief Man said.

"Are you suggesting we rob my future wife?"

"Yeah...why not?"

"Hmm...I guess," Dark Plasman said and rummaged through Serena's pockets.

"Strange..." Dark Plasman said. "What is this?"

He held up Serena's pocket communicator.

"Looks like a calculator," Dark Plasman said. He pressed a button.

"Serena! Are you there?" Sailor Venus asked appearing.

"Sailor Venus!" Dark Plasman said in surprise.

"Who are you!" Venus said. "What have you done with Serena!"

"Hmm...you know what..." Dark Plasman said and tossed the communicator away in surprise.

"What?" Car Thief Man said.

"I think this girl knows the Sailor Scouts..."

"Ah...that's not good is it?"

"No...it isn't...in fact it's worse than that, it's really bad."

An energy blast slammed into the car. It skidded to a stop. Car Thief Man leapt out of the car.

Guardian Moon shot forward and connected with his sword. Car Thief Man collapsed to the ground. Dark Plasman emerged for the car clutching Serena.

"Unless you want real trouble," Guardian Moon said. "I suggest you let go of Serena."

"Hmm nah," Dark Plasman said and in a flash vanished with Serena.

"Teleportation?" Guardian Moon said.

"Where'd they go!" Sailor Pluto said landing nearby.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrived soon after.

"They teleported away somehow." Guardian Moon said.

"They could be anywhere," Sailor Pluto said.

"Gmerc come in," Sailor Uranus said into her communicator.

"Any idea where Serena is?"

"I'm working on it. My cameras are searching the immediate area, but it'll take time for them to hone in on her depending on how far she has gone," Guardian Mercury said.

"They must have caught her by surprise," Sailor Neptune said.

"Uh oh," Sailor Pluto said.

"What?" The scouts all said.

"Look," Sailor Pluto said.

Sitting in the back seat of the car was Sailor Moon's transformation brooch and next to it her engagement ring.

"This is going to make her harder to find," Sailor Uranus said.

.

Serena woke up in the dark.

"Wha...where...am...I..."

"Welcome to fantasy island!" Dark Plasman said. "Actually we're just in a warehouse. The fantasy warehouse!"

Dark Plasman laughed.

Serena noticed she was in a cage.

"So you just had this readily prepared then?" she asked.

"Yep," Dark Plasman said. "Thought it could come in handy."

"How original...a cage." Serena muttered. "Couldn't you come up with anything better?"

Minutes later she had been tied to a chair.

"How original...tied to a chair...like that hasn't been done..." Serena said.

"No I'm not falling for that a second time..." Dark Plasman said.

"Fell for it? I'm worse off then when I started!"

"Ah...you're just trying to outwit me! It won't happen my dear...I'm too smart for you...wife."

He advanced towards her.

"Oh no you don't," Serena said pushing away.

"Now...now...it's not so bad wife...for you I shall reveal my true form."

He pulled off his mask.

"ANDREW!" Serena shouted recognizing the face.

"Andrew? I guess that is my name...but I am truly Dark Plasman!"

"I thought you were an accountant!

"All part of the plan," Dark Plasman said. "Anyway...now we shall begin the pre-marital arrangements."

"Now this is irony," Serena muttered.

"Just how are we supposed to find her?" Sailor Mars said.

"There are ways," Sailor Earth said. "We just have to seek out her telepathic vibrations."

"This city is huge," Sailor Mars said.

"Which means we should stop talking and start searching," Guardian Mars said.

"There's got to be some way to track her down..." Sailor Venus said.

"Maybe we can draw Dark Plasman out and then follow him," Sailor Mercury said.

"That's a plan," Maverick said.

"How exactly do we do that though?" Guardian Venus asked.

"Any luck yet!" Tuxedo Mask said hurrying up.

"No, sorry," Sailor Pluto said. "We're trying as hard as we can."

"I know," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Maybe there's some clue with the car and Car Thief Man..." Guardian Uranus said.

"Car Thief Man was a blank," Sailor Saturn said.

"The car was stolen two blocks away, it's no help," Guardian Moon said.

"Then do we have any ideas?" Sailor Mars asked in frustration.

"Are you comfortable?" Dark Plasman asked.

"I'm tied to a chair." Serena muttered.

"Oh...good point. I could tie you to something else."

"Hey...how about getting rid of the ropes altogether."

"No...then you might run away."

"I wouldn't, I'm your loving wife aren't I?"

"Not until the reverend gets here," Dark Plasman said.

"You sent for a priest?"

"Oh yes, I sent for Reverend Man."

"Just how many of you are there?" Serena snapped.

"A lot actually."

"Oh...great," Serena said.

The door blasted open.

Dark Plasman whirled. The scouts all appeared.

"What...how?" Dark Plasman said.

"You were hiding at the Dark Plasman Candy Company!" the scouts all shouted.

"Oh...yeah...well...bam!" Dark Plasman said and disappeared.

"Thank goodness you all got here," Serena said. "It was just that easy wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah..." Sailor Mars said untying her. "Still you got us worried. You all right?"

"I almost married Andrew. But everything else is all right."

"Speaking of that," Sailor Pluto said. She handed Serena back her ring.

"Thank goodness," she said and slipped the ring back on her finger.


	283. Chapter 283

272:

Chapter 283

Motoki leapt backwards landing on the roof of the temple. Rick shot out of the forest and landed on top of the roof as well. Motoki leapt at him. Rick dodged and slid along the roof spinning and readying himself. Motoki attacked again. Rick kicked. Motoki connected sending Rick crashing to the roof.

Raye slid the door to her room open with a start and was surprised to find Rick fall off the roof and land on a cushion of bushes on the ground.

"Rooftop fighting takes time to master. Still you are doing well," Motoki said leaping from the roof.

"Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Raye said.

"At four in the afternoon?" Rick asked.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Raye said.

"Sorry Raye," Rick said.

"Yes, we will take our practice elsewhere," Motoki said.

"Thank you," Raye said and returned to her room. Rick and Motoki walked off.

"She's never had to sleep in the afternoon before," Rick said.

"Maybe she leads a double identity during the night, as a superhero or something," Motoki said snidely...

"Do you remember who you are talking about?" Rick asked.

"Of course," Motoki said.

"Should I be worried?" Rick asked.

"That she's asleep at 4 in the afternoon? I wouldn't say so. But keep an eye on it."

"Ah, I see, so I should be a little worried," Rick said.

"Concerned is the word I was thinking of."

"HAH!" Tashiro said swinging his sword.

"Oh...impressive," Akiro said parrying it. "But what are you going to do about this?"

He stabbed. Tashiro recoiled and swung towards him. Akiro blocked it.

"It's only a matter of time Akiro," Tashiro said.

"Then let's see how long then," Akiro said and the two charged at each other swinging and spinning quickly attack each other again.

"Take this!" Akiro said.

"No," Tashiro said sidestepping. Akiro spun off balance and caught Tashiro's attack.

"You are good at defense Akiro, but I don't think you're going to last long," Tashiro said.

"Shut up and fight!" Akiro said. The two swung at each other again.

"Oh how cute, they're fighting again," Ai said. "Fight Tashiro hard my future husband!"

"Wha..." Akiro said and tripped and fell to the ground.

Tashiro stopped for a second.

"Normally I would exploit that," he said. "Stand up."

Akiro did and sighed.

"You ready to fight?" Tashiro asked.

"Yeah yeah," Akiro said.

The two swung at each other again and hit hard.

"You know Tashiro, I've been practicing too."

"I hadn't noticed Akiro."

"You will!"

The two stepped back and faced off.

"I really doubt you've acquired the skill to face me," Tashiro said.

"Tashiro...do you know that the breath you use up gloating could probably be better used in combat!" Akiro said.

"Yes, but if you can't have fun, then just what's the point," Tashiro said.

"Tashiro, you've become an even bigger jerk then before," Akiro said.

"Yes, well that comes with the territory," Tashiro said.

"It does not, you've always been a jerk," Akiro said.

The two shot at each other and hit again, spinning to face each other.

"Strange how most fights end up like that," Ai said. "Guess they just like the thrill. I think there should be more spinning."

The two raced at each other again. Tashiro dived under Akiro sand jumped into the air. Akiro looked up and swung into the attack. The two cracked into each other and fell, quickly standing again.

"Hah...that was just the beginning," Tashiro said.

"You always say that," Akiro said. "Halfway into the fight I might add."

Tashiro grinned.

Akiro grinned back. They shot forward.

"HAH!" Tashiro said. "Victory at last."

"Ehh...whatever," Akiro said. "I got tired after the forty minute mark."

"Your weakness not mine," Tashiro said.

"Yeah, but I also stopped caring," Akiro said.

"Also not my problem," Tashiro said. "I win."

"Enjoy your victory fair prince!" Akiro said snidely and headed off.

"You did fine Akiro," Ai said. "You're fighting skill is worthy of a matrimony."

"Eh? I'm going to go pour some cold water on my head and then set it on fire," Akiro said and hurried off.

"Weird," Ai said.

"So what do you think Ai, can I beat him now?" Tashiro asked walking up.

"Who?"

"You know, my arch nemesis."

"Which one?" Ai asked.

"PATTERSON!"

"Of course not, who are you kidding?" Ai said with a grin and walked away.

Tashiro sighed.

"I wasn't impressed with Sanazaki's latest work," Yaten said.

"Really? I thought I was a pretty good job," Michiru said. "It seemed to fall in with the theme he had been creating for some time now."

"I think he should have ended that theme back with his third book."

"A lot of people do," Michiru said.

"I'm glad to see my view is not entirely my own."

"I still have trouble understanding why the fourth book was so ill received by your crowd."

"He really didn't do much creatively."

"Oh," Michiru said. "I really thought it was creative."

"A lot of people do," Yaten said. "I guess that's just the way art works, everyone has a way they see it. And they don't always go together."

"True," Michiru said.

"Still, we'll probably agree on something someday."

"I would hope so."

Yaten laughed slightly.

"Something I said?" Michiru asked.

"It's one of the few times in a long time I've actually been able to have a discussion and not think the person I'm taking to was being ignorant or foolish."

"Maybe you just set your standards too high," Michiru said.

"I doubt it," Yaten said. "Some would call me pompous I guess. But it's the way I am. I'm picky."

"I prefer to keep an open mind."

"An open mind is essential, even if someone is picky, I'll listen to any idea, but I may not like it and I'll say so."

"I've noticed," Michiru said. "Especially now."

"I reached a point where I decided I'd rather enter the chaos then continue to look at it disgust."

"So well put," Michiru said. "Yaten I think you are generally well meaning, but if you view almost everyone as ignorant you aren't going to get to far."

"Socially you mean?'

"Among other things."

"I know that. But I'm really only this way around the arts. Talk to me about anything else, and you'll find me skeptical but nonconfrontational."

"I guess there's something to be said for that," Michiru said. "Still Yaten, I really think you're view of our friends is largely underestimating them."

"Probably," Yaten said. "But I really haven't much opportunity to witness any change in them."

"Just keep watching Yaten, you'll see."

"Like I said. I keep an open mind."

"You say so anyway," Michiru said with a grin.

Yaten laughed again.

"I never thought I would meet someone with this planet I could really have a conversation of any substance with. Guess I was wrong."

"You're wrong about a lot of things," Michiru said.

Yaten grinned.

Later in a dark room...A single light bulb illuminated a long table. Figures moved into the room and sat down at either end.

"All right...let's deal," Lita said. Beside her sat Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Across from her was Rick, Steve, Mike, and Mina. Raye took up a spot in the middle.

"Now be civil," Raye said.

"I believe we can come to terms," Rick said. "Now the idea is to allow us allow to perform on stage without Seiya and Steve killing each other."

"Simple terms, Seiya doesn't play with your band except for the final number," Lita said. "So that means the hyphen song is out."

"Good riddance," most of the room said.

"Fine, we'll part with it," Rick said. "When on stage Seiya and Steve will be on opposite sides separated by everyone else."

"Lita's on my side...very close to me," Seiya said.

"Uh right...those are the terms," Lita said a little disturbed.

"Agreed," Rick said.

"The after concert snack shall be ho ho's," Mike said.

"Mike!" everyone snapped.

"Let's just sign the contract," Rick said.

"Here..." Raye said and passed one side a piece of paper...Rick signed it. He handed it to Steve.

"Sign it in blood...sign it in blood..." Mike said.

"No," Steve snapped.

"Aw, come on..."

"Now you're turn," Steve said.

Lita signed it, then Seiya did.

"Seems like everything's in order here," Raye said.

"Then it's agreed then," Lita said.

"So it is," Rick said.

"Just remember no one has ever messed with the family and survived," Mike said.

Everyone sighed.

"What are you crazy kids doing down there!" Mister Leslie shouted.

"We had to use your basement didn't we?" Yaten snapped at Mike.

"Hey...it's convenient," Mike said.

"Never again," Yaten said.

"You wanna sign a contract on that?" Mike asked.

"No," Yaten said.

"Seiya do me a favor and let me talk to Steve for a minute will you?" Lita asked.

"I don't think I should," Seiya said.

"Seiya!" Lita snapped.

"Fine...fine," Seiya said and the group headed off.

"All the theatrics aside..." Lita said. "You think you can behave yourself?"

"I don't know," Steve said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't say that. You have to say yes!"

"But I haven't," Steve said. "Lita, you know what emotions do to people...they don't let us act the way we should."

"You're letting your emotions overcome you Steve. Regain control," Lita said. "I mean it. I want us to be friends at least. I really do, but we can't if this is going on."

"I know," Steve said and sat down. "But he's just not right for you."

"You keep telling people that, but we've been together, we know there's some problems."

"Lita...I know the problems...we had," Steve said. "It was all me, but that's only because I wasn't trying hard enough."

"Steve we really shouldn't be talking about this," Lita said.

"Lita...look...you're the only girl I've ever met who I could envision spending my entire life with."

"Steve cut it out!"

"That's the truth, whether it's a foolish crush or not I don't know, but...until you and Seiya realize the truth...you don't have to worry about me saying a word anymore. I've made my mistake violated my vow. No more...I have come to terms with it all." Steve turned and headed out.

This is really getting messy. Lita thought.

There was a knock at the door and Haruka moved to answer it quickly.

"Hah hah!" came a familiar voice.

"Shadow Racer? What do you want?" Haruka said.

"Ah...interesting you should ask..."

"You're here aren't you?" Haruka said.

"Right, you see I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, you see I've been suspended," Shadow Racer said.

"For what?"

"Uh...that's not important," Shadow Racer said. "But anyway...we need a relief driver and you're perfect."

"But I'm in school."

"That's all right, you can work on the weekends anyway. There's a lot of prize money in it for you."

"That's assuming I win."

"You get a salary too, and a brand new motorcycle."

"Oh," Haruka said. "I guess I could consider it."

"Please do it, I know we don't get along that well, but I know I can trust you."

"I'll think it over."

"You've got until tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning," Haruka said.

"Uh...right...Shadow Racer is off!"

"Eh shut up!" one of the neighbors down the hall yelled as Shadow Racer hurried down the hallway.

Haruka grinned.

At lunch that day.

"Racing on the pro circuit. That sounds exciting," Lita said.

"It's going to be a lot of hard work, but I've always wanted to do it," Haruka said.

"You'll be the first woman to race there won't you?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes, it's an honor to do it," Haruka said. "I'll be filling in for the team of the Shadow Racer."

"Oh Steve's relative, what a nutcase," Mike said. "I mean...I'm a nutcase, but this guy's a few barrels short of a waterfall."

"That analogy was beyond stupid," Hotaru stated.

"Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll have to keep that in mind," Mike said.

"A pity it will do you no long term good," Hotaru said.

Mike grinned.

"Hotaru you're even more beautiful then I imagined, run away with me," Mike said.

"Fine, but I'm fairly sure you wouldn't survive the trip," Hotaru said.

"Yep, that snapped me out of it," Mike said.

"Serves you right," Mina said.

"I think you'd make a cute couple," Akiro said.

"Yeah, think about how you're children would be..." Serena said.

"So that's where homicidal maniacs who kill people for fun come from," Rick said. "People like Mike and Mina mating."

"Hmm...I am what I am," Mike said.

"Enough of this!" Tashiro said standing. "I challenge you!" he said pointing at D.V...

"To what?" D.V. muttered.

"Sword combat. I have improved since the last time we met."

"And you think that just because certain things have changed since that time that you can beat me."

"Most assuredly."

The lunchroom was now riveted on them.

"Oh fine Tashiro, but this won't take long," D.V. said.

"I know that," Tashiro said. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"You kids are really much too violent," Michiru said.

"It's how we relax," Lita said.

"That's just your excuse," Michiru said.

Tashiro and D.V. were soon facing off swords drawn.

"Let's see how good you are D.V.," Tashiro said.

"You're only going to make it more painful for yourself," D.V. replied.

"We'll see!" Tashiro said and shot forward. D.V. met him and swatted him away. Tashiro slid back and charged again. D.V. flipped over him and came around blocking another blow from Tashiro. The two swords cracked together. They slid back.

"I suppose Tashiro doesn't realize that his opponent still spends eight hours a day training in anticipation of moments such as this," Ayeka said.

"Eight hours a day huh?" Akiro asked. "Tashiro is gonna get it. He's just being toyed with isn't he?"

Ayeka grinned.

"Now feast on my might!" Tashiro shouted and swung forward quickly. D.V. dodged it and swung quickly. Tashiro's sword flew into the air. D.V. swung quickly kicking and punching Tashiro back. He grabbed his sword and moved fast pointing one and the other at various vital parts of Tashiro's body.

"So...had enough?" D.V. asked.

"You're...not human..." Tashiro said.

The crowd all began to laugh.

"I'll win someday!" Tashiro shouted.

"Sure you will," D.V. muttered.

In an auditorium, the big crushers stood on stage playing through the instrumental introduction to the song. They kept going keeping a steady beat and trying to letting themselves get into it. Forty five seconds passed. They built up the melody.

"Potted plants!" the three shouted.

"They sit there, just waiting for your love, and you give it to them! And what do they do! They just sit there!" Rick said.

"Yeah!" Mike and Steve said.

"So you gotta remember that! Come on don't be a potted plant tonight!"

"Potted plants!" the three sang. "Waiting for your love! But they can't give it back!"

"How did they ever go platinum," Yaten muttered.

"Indeed this is a bit disturbing," Taiki said. "I didn't know it was this bad."

"It gets worse," Seiya said.

"So Potted plant...don't you come back here...my windowsill is not for you," Rick sang.

"Yeah! See you got a problem potted plant, you wanna fight? No you don't you're just a stinking potted plant, well I'm ready for you you cowardly potted plant, I want a piece of you, you can't get away, I see you!" Mike shouted.

"Yeah potted plant, don't think that just because your a plant...and a potted one too...that I'm not going to come over there...you can't hide!" Steve said.

"Potted plant!" the three shouted.

"Oh jeez...not this," Mina said walking in.

"They can't play this," Raye said.

"Apparently their dead set on it," Seiya said.

"Come on you rotting potted plant, you'll get no water from me!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah! Go back to the nutrients you came from, dirt is too good for you!" Mike shouted.

"That fertilizer I bought, you aren't getting any...you potted plant I'm onto you!" Steve shouted.

"Guys will you stop that stupid song!" Raye shouted.

"Whoops,...what..." Rick said as the song came to an abrupt end.

"You're going to sing something else..." Raye said.

"But that was one of our greatest hits," Rick said.

"I don't care," Raye said. "Find something better..."

"If such a thing is possible?" Mina said.

The three stuck their tongues out.

"Jeez...arguing already," Lita said. "That didn't take long."

"Yeah, well..." Rick said. "All right fine, we'll play a different song, but it'll take us some time to figure out which one."

"We'll just practice the other songs then," Raye said.

"Fine," Rick said.

"Oh don't get all like that," Raye said.

"Why shouldn't I? My creative genius has been questioned," Rick said.

"How can I question something that isn't there?"

Rick grimaced.

"Now that we know Dark Plasman is Andrew we can easily track him down. His sister probably knows where he is," Serena said.

"Not necessarily," Haruka said. "After all if he's living in seclusion."

"Still she would have noticed he wasn't around," Serena said.

"Then wouldn't she have looked for him or called the police," Michiru said.

"Not necessarily, Andrew can be quite busy, sometimes they don't see each other for days," Serena said. "He's working several jobs trying to get enough money to go to med school."

"Noble goal," Haruka said.

"Let's hope we can find him before anything else gets out of hand," Michiru said.

They walked up to the door to the "Tillman's" apartment house.

Serena knocked. No answer.

"Hmm...she doesn't have work now I'm pretty sure," Serena said.

"Well it's always possible she's not around," Haruka said.

"Yeah I guess," Serena said.

She knocked again.

"Hey...Lizzie you there," She said.

The door opened.

"Ah...here we go," Serena said.

"SERENA!" Haruka said and pulled her to the ground. A figure blasted by her. The three whirled.

"Who dares disturb the rest of the world's most dangerous vegetarian vampire!" came a shout.

"Lizzie," Serena said in shock.

Sure enough Lizzie Tillman was standing there, scantily clad...and dressed in black. A pair of fangs sat in her mouth.

"Those can't be real," Michiru said. "No one else has mutated."

"Hmm...that's what you think!" Lizzie shouted leaping at them

The three dodged out of the way.

"Serena you get help! We'll hold her off!" Haruka shouted.

"Right," Serena said and hurried down the street.

"Hello dear," came a voice. Serena skidded to a stop. Dark Plasman stood there.


	284. Chapter 284

272:

Chapter 284

"Dark Plasman!" Serena screeched and raced back the other way.

"Ah...the hunt!" Dark Plasman said and raced after her spitting energy.

She dashed back by the apartment complex.

"Serena's in trouble too," Michiru said and avoided a flying Lizzie to race after Dark Plasman.

"I really hate this!" Serena said and raced around a corner. Dark Plasman dropped in front of her.

"Yah!" he said and shot a blast of energy at her. She stumbled around it and tackled him.

"You jerk!" She said and began to slap him.

He grabbed her. Energy shot through her.

She screeched. Dark Plasman laughed.

"No time to transform," Michiru said to herself and shot forward. She grabbed Dark Plasman and pulled Serena fell from his grasp. Dark Plasman pulled himself away and leapt at her. Michiru barely dodged the attack and leapt onto a wall. Dark Plasman followed. Michiru dropped kicked him.

Serena groggily stood up.

Michiru dropped to the sidewalk and faced off against the foe. Serena pulled herself down the street looking for a place to hide.

Haruka was knocked to the ground. She was in good shape and could fight pretty well in human form, but Lizzie could fly, and Haruka couldn't match her speed. She hurried down the street hoping to keep Lizzie busy and find some way to fight back.

"Oh come on, I want to suck your blood!" Lizzie shouted.

"Thought you were a vegetarian," Haruka said getting clipped on the shoulder.

"I don't eat animals, but I can suck all the blood out of you I want!"

"You're a complex person I can see that!" Haruka said whirling and throwing a punch. Lizzie slammed into it, and pushed her to the ground.

Lizzie floated up and formed a ball of energy in her hand.

"Oh...great...she's going Dragon Ball Z on me," Haruka muttered and waited to the last second to avoid the attack. Lizzie dived towards her shooting energy. Haruka narrowly missed being hit but was crashed into and thrown into the street. A car skidded away from her and smashed into another...Haruka rolled out of the way hoping the drivers were all right.

Lizzie blasted her.

She stumbled back wincing.

Michiru was not doing well either. Dark Plasman was surprising powerful and at the moment kicking the stuffing out of her. She was resilient, but not resilient enough to take this for much longer, and offense was almost out of the question.

"Hold it right there!" came a shout. Dark Plasman whirled.

"To protect the world from devastation...no that's completely wrong!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You know what I mean! Jerk! Prepare for battle!"

She held her Moon Sword menacingly.

"Ah...I see..." Dark Plasman said. "I have a cutlass myself."

He seemed to draw a sword out of nowhere.

"You can hide things in dimensional sub space too?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Nah...actually it was just hanging on my wall, I have an interspatial tunnel to my room. Check this out..." Dark Plasman said and stuck his hand into apparent nothingness. He pulled out a box of oat bran.

"See..."

"You eat Oat Bran?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

"Apparently I do," Dark Plasman said. "Let's see what else we've got in there."

Sailor Moon sighed but was perfectly willing to let Dark Plasman continue considering that Michiru now had time to get away.

"Ah...here we go..." Dark Plasman said. He held a colorful painting up.

"That's nice," Sailor Moon said. "Why don't you put that off to the side so it doesn't get damaged huh?"

"All right," Dark Plasman said and put it back. "Oh...you'll like this...a commemorative plate, it's value has gone up over time."

"It's of Speed Racer! Who would want that!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Mach go go Sailor Moon! Speed Racer is merely the name those crazy Americans gave to it," Dark Plasman said. "Them and their crazy American ways..."

"Uh...right..." Sailor Moon said. "Anything else?"

"Ah...take a look at this. It's a horsey!" he said holding up a toy.

"And what are you doing with that?"

"Throwing it at you!"

He tossed the toy. Sailor Moon sidestepped it but Dark Plasman shot forward. Sailor Moon dived out of the way as she usually did.

"ACH! I'll get you this time!" Dark Plasman said swinging his cutlass. Sailor Moon dodged it and swung her own Moon Sword. The two met.

"So how skilled are you with the rapier!" Dark Plasman said.

"What...you're a rapist too!" Sailor Moon shouted and screeched.

"No, how could you suggest that. Rape is a crime!" Dark Plasman said swinging the sword menacingly.

"AND THIS ISN'T!" Sailor Moon said diving out of the way.

"You really stink at fighting you know," Dark Plasman said.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon said and kneed him in the groin.

Dark Plasman staggered back.

"AHH!"

He then stopped.

"Just kidding..." Dark Plasman said. "I was quite prepared for that."

"Eep," Sailor Moon said.

"Hah! You've been rendered helpless!" Dark Plasman shouted.

"That's not true!" Sailor Moon said and raced forward with Jupiter's aura. She threw a punch. Dark Plasman blocked it. Sailor Moon tried again. Dark Plasman punched her. She fell to the ground. He swung his sword. She rolled out of the way. Mars Aura took over. She threw a kick. Dark Plasman grabbed her in mid air and flung her into a wall.

"HAH!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Not today!" Dark Plasman said and vanished.

"Sailor Moon are you all right?" Neptune said.

"Check on Uranus first..." Sailor Moon muttered.

Neptune nodded and raced down the street.

"Ouch..." Sailor Moon said. "They aren't supposed to be this hard. Wait...a second...maybe he isn't teleporting..."

She staggered up...only to slip slightly.

"Ouch..." she said and began to limp.

Haruka was hit head on with an energy barrage. She crashed into the ground with a grunt.

Sailor Neptune rushed forwards and tackled Lizzie. The vampire screeched and shot energy from her eyes. Sailor Neptune rolled out of the way. Lizzie leapt up. Sailor Neptune faced her down.

"So you wanna go one on one with the great one ey?" Lizzie said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Lizzie leapt over the attack and charged at her. Neptune leapt over the attack and spun. Lizzie turned in mid air and flew at her. Neptune drew her mirror and fired. Lizzie dodged it and glided in.

Neptune easily moved out of the way and continued to shoot. Lizzie grinned and formed a ball of energy in her hands. She swung around and unleashed it right at the wounded Haruka.

"Oh no!" Neptune shouted and leapt in front of it.

Her instantaneous Deep Submerge Attack. Barely left her hands before the energy hit it and impacted. Neptune was thrown backward.

Lizzie grinned and built up another energy attack.

"Time to finish you off for good."

"Not likely!" came several shouts. Maverick, Guardian Saturn, and Sailor Saturn dropped to the ground.

Lizzie grinned.

"I can't say I'm glad to see you...but I like a good fight. Let's go!"

She dived at them energy flying from her hands. The scouts leapt into action.

"This shouldn't be this hard!" Maverick shouted firing a sword barrage. Lizzie the flying vampire glided away from it.

"This may require some drastic measures," Sailor Saturn said firing her scythe. Lizzie dodged it and fired back.

Guardian Saturn leapt onto a wall and fired. Lizzie slid under the attack.

"Too fast!" she shouted firing an energy ball. Sailor Saturn leapt out of the way.

"There are three of us, we need a plan here," Maverick said. Lizzie whirled toward her. She leapt forward. The two collided and crashed to the ground.

"Or this works too," Maverick and jabbed her sword in. Lizzie grabbed her. The two began to shoot each other with energy at point blank range.

Guardian Saturn hurried forward his sword at the ready and stabbed Lizzie. She screeched and blasted back. There was an impact throwing them back.

"Saturn Mist Wave!" Saturn shouted at point blank range. Lizzie was knocked down the street.

"So much for you," Saturn said.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon shouted. Saturn whirled. Dark Plasman slammed into her.

"I have returned!" Dark Plasman shouted and blasted her with energy. Guardian Saturn and Maverick charged forward shooting energy.

"HAH!" Dark Plasman said and leapt into the air. The two leapt too. They missed.

"Be careful," Sailor Moon said weakly.

The two faced off.

Sailor Neptune wearily stood as well.

"Come on, you wish to fight Dark Plasman? Don't be silly, you won't survive!"

"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks shot down the street. Dark Plasman leapt over them.

Maverick opened fire. Dark Plasman swatted the attacks away.

"I have become even stronger then before!" he shouted. "I am a god."

"What is going on with him?" Maverick asked.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Guardian Moon said and leapt forward.

"Hah...so...you want some of Dark Plasman!"

The two sparred. Guardian Moon shot forward.

"Nah..." Dark Plasman said and dived out of the way. A rain of energy shot down the street. Guardian Moon avoided it.

"It's hammer time!" Guardian Earth shouted attacking. Dark Plasman dived out of the way.

"Never say that again!" Guardian Moon shouted.

"EARTH Overwhelming Essence!" Sailor Earth shouted. Dark Plasman slid backwards.

"Just what is this guy doing to keep avoiding all of our attacks, he can't be that powerful!" Maverick said.

"Fear my true strength!" Dark Plasman said. He was surrounded by a cylinder of crackling colored energy.

"I think that's bad," Guardian Earth said.

"Saturn Blade of Galaxies!"

"Saturn Dimensional Revolution!"

The two attacks flew out at the energy and crackled against it.

"Not enough," Sailor Saturn said.

The three new scouts unleashed their attacks.

"Now that's quite enough!" Dark Plasman shouted and leapt forward. The cylinder of energy disappeared and surrounded him with a glow. He shot by all of them with incredible speed.

"What was that!" Guardian Moon shouted.

"Incredible power," Sailor Earth said.

Guardian Moon growled. Dark Plasman disappeared into the streets.

"Gmerc, you get all of that, are you following him?" Maverick asked.

"He's emitting so much energy, my cameras can't handle it," D.V. replied. "They're not going to be of use."

"Oh...wonderful," Maverick said.

"I don't understand...where is all this power coming from..." Sailor Moon said. "I mean this is just because of that meteor right?"

"It should be," Guardian Moon said. "But he's like nothing we've seen."

"He is blocking telepathic attempts too," Sailor Earth said.

"So what is he invincible?" Guardian Earth muttered.

"No one's invincible," Maverick said.

"Haruka you all right?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Sure..." Haruka said. "Ouch...he can hit."

"I know," Sailor Neptune said.

"What a jerk." Haruka said.

Sailor Neptune smiled.

"Someone should heal Lizzie before things get worse," Sailor Moon said.

"Wait..." Guardian Moon said. "Maybe we can learn something...if we heal her now..."

"But how do we keep her from going nuts?" Guardian Earth asked.

"I have no idea, we've never tried to capture an enemy before," Guardian Moon said.

"My tiara can do it," Sailor Moon said.

"All your tiara's can," Haruka said.

"She's right..." Sailor Neptune said. "They possess a power that can hold back evil provided their weakened like that."

"Then let's do this thing," Guardian Earth said.

"Wake up Lizzie..." Sailor Moon said.

"Ehh...what..." She said and strained against the tiaras holding her to a wall. "Lemme go!"

"Where are you getting all that energy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You won't get to me to talk!" Lizzie shouted. "I'm no stoolie!"

"Guess you're looking at a long prison term then," Guardian Earth said. Everyone glared at him. He smiled.

"I ain't talking, no one rats out the boss," Lizzie said.

"You mean Dark Plasman?" Guardian Moon asked.

"No the real boss," Lizzie said. "Oops...you'll get nothing else out of me!"

"The real...boss..." Sailor Moon said. "You mean someone else is behind all this!"

Motoki shot at Rick. Rick dodged and flipped forward spinning and connecting with Motoki's second attack. The two both leapt back.

"Good!" Motoki shouted. "You're evasive skills are coming along!"

"Yeah well, couldn't we work on the more nobler arts of fighting!" Rick said.

"Without evasion the more nobler arts of fighting never can be used."

Motoki said deliberately shooting forward and connecting with an attack Rick was unable to block.

Rick was knocked to the ground.

"See?" Motoki said.

Rick laughed.

"Yah I do, you..."

"Expletives will not help your mental state," Motoki said cutting him off.

Rick laughed again.

"Ehh..." Steve muttered.

"Great to see you in such high spirits," Mike said sliding into a booth across from him.

"Is it really?" Steve said.

"What?"

"I've been keeping up this solitary loner act for some reason, but now I'm just depressed."

"Well that's wonderful," Mike said. "You've realized your human. Now come back to Earth. So what's the problem?"

"It's just not fair..."

"That Seiya has Lita and you don't? Come on you gotta get beyond this. Turning into the dark lord of emptiness won't help."

"But Mike, she made me whole."

"Steve you're really freaking me out here."

"Ah...looks like I'm just in time," Rick said sitting down.

"Look...guys...is it so wrong for me to attracted to Lita?" Steve said.

"It's so wrong to do everything else you're doing," Rick said.

"Exactly," Mike said.

"Steve, you're obsessed to the point of self destruction," Rick said.

"And while that's entertaining to watch it's no fun to be," Mike said. "Look Steve you gotta put this behind you. You'll destroy yourself if you don't."

"I know that," Steve said. "But what else can I do...you know how bad I am at sorting out the intricacies of love and such."

"That's not a problem, men aren't supposed to know anything about love, it makes it easier for us to fight wars," Mike said.

"Yeah, we're evolutionarily impaired," Rick said. "To tell you the truth you are a little too obsessed here. I have to doubt your manliness at this point."

"Ah...I see..." Steve said. "Then I must retrieve my manliness."

He stood up.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm going downtown!" Steve said and walked out.

"Oh...good he's going downtown," Rick said.

"He's cured," Mike said.

"No, he's going to get into a fight," Rick said.

"He's cured."

"Not if he's caught by the will o' wisps of love he isn't."

"Aw...come this is Steve here."

"Anything's possible."

"You're right, let's go."

The two hurried after him.

"Those crazy girls," Seiya said.

"What?" Taiki asked.

"They've been trying to convince me to wear a red tuxedo," Seiya said.

"Wouldn't you normally do something like that on your own?" Taiki asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Seiya said. "I'm surprised they haven't been over you trying to get the same thing."

"One red tuxedo would be interesting, two an eye sore," Taiki said.

"Maybe, how about a nice green?"

"Not likely," Taiki said.

"So I bet you've got it easy with Amy as your date. Lita won't stop talking about everything."

"I do not have it easy," Taiki said. "Amy's been proving to be quite a handful lately."

"Oh...really...why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, though Yaten thinks its because she's in love, but this really doesn't seem to fit. No one in love is that upbeat?"

"Well...Amy has her quirks from what I hear," Seiya said.

"I wasn't aware of anything like that," Taiki said.

"Ah...well it's no big deal, you should be flattered though. She's pouring her heart out to you."

"Oh believe me I am, but she's not getting much studying done either."

"How terrible," Seiya said.

"There is such a thing as planning for the future."

"Yeah, well I'll figure that out when it happens."

"Bad attitude."

Yaten walked in.

"Hello you two, did I miss anything, probably not," Yaten said.

"No don't worry. You didn't miss anything you probably won't hear again," Taiki said.

Seiya grinned.

"So what do you think about a red tuxedo Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"Well they shouldn't exist," Yaten said.

"Ah...since they do...would it work with me?"

"No...it wouldn't work with anyone."

"Oh...so why are the girls so big on the idea. Lita's really pushing it."

"The girls are not thinking straight," Yaten said.

"You noticed that too," Taiki said.

"Oh, yes," Yaten said. "You can tell, they're all acting like Mina normally does, and Mina is practically worth institutionalizing."

"I wonder what has been building up to this," Taiki said.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"Well are these girls going to get like this occasionally from now on," Taiki said.

"Probably," Yaten said. "Can't you accept that?"

"I think I would have problems," Taiki said.

"Hey, it's kinda cute in a way," Seiya said.

"I don't think it is," Yaten said. "Still...it'll pass."

"Yes, well...anyway...it's just very disturbing when it's Amy," Taiki said.

"I can understand your reasoning there," Yaten said.

"Ah...thank you," Taiki said.

Meanwhile downtown.

"Steve as much as I'd like to believe that you know what you're doing..." Mike began.

"I do know what I'm doing," Steve said. "You're right, I've lost my way, and the best way to get it back is a good bar fight."

"At 4 in the afternoon?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Steve said. "I'm sure I can find one."

"That's all assuming that it's a good idea to want to find a bar fight, I mean bar fights are not all their cracked up to be," Mike said.

"You two didn't have to come along," Steve said.

"Sure we did, we need to identify the body," Rick said.

"Besides, someone needs to keep you from completely losing your mind though we don't seem to be doing a good job," Mike said.

Steve grinned.

"All right...all right...I'm done..." he said.

"What?" Mike said.

"I think I'm back to normal, I just needed to immerse myself in one of our crazy adventures," Steve said. "I think I'm fine."

"Aw...good." Rick said.

"You had us going there," Mike said.

"Yeah I know," Steve said. "But I'm fine now."

"Hey! You looking for a good bar fight!" someone shouted from the street.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Check this out!"

A man went smashing through a wooden door.

"Oh I can't pass this up!" Steve said.

"Now wait a second!" Mike said.

"No this is my own choice it has no emotional value whatsoever!" Steve said.

"That doesn't reassure us!" Rick and Mike shouted as Steve hurried into the brawl.


	285. Chapter 285

272:

Chapter 285

Back down town.

"So let me get this straight...you went in to try and break up the fight?" The cop asked.

"Absolutely," Steve said. "And then I got hit and I fought back, self defense."

"That's right officer, how could Steve have gotten in there if there wasn't a fight, he's underage" Mike said.

"And he's not stupid enough to pick a fight with that felon," Rick said.

"Hmm...true," The cop said. "All right on your way...but I suggest you stay out of here for a while."

"Yes, well...that's what I usually do," Steve said. "I was on my way to do some missionary work."

"He's a good Christian," Rick said.

"Completely," Mike said. "I mean he even does the rosary, he's nuts if you asked me, started the crusades I think. His family I mean."

"Whatever," The cop said.

The three headed off.

"See? I'm the man!" Steve said.

"You almost got yourself killed," Mike said.

"Sure did," Steve said.

"That was stupid," Rick said.

"Sure was," Steve said.

"You the man!" the other two said.

"Oh yeah!" Steve said.

"I wouldn't ever leave this universe voluntarily," Setsuna said. "It's too beautiful, even with all the problems it has...the potential it has is so great, and while there are those who would destroy it from within and without, I don't think that'll ever happen. They're too strong."

"That's why it's easy to defend all this," Michiru said. "It will endure...somehow."

"Humanity isn't perfect."

"Not even close."

"There may be alien civilizations that have tried to conquer or just came to visit who may be more advanced then us in many ways, but that's all right, because we manage. I know this planet well. I can't say I'd want to be anywhere else."

"Have you had the chance to leave it?"

"Once, and I didn't take it," Setsuna said. "I'm so glad I didn't. It's very nice here."

"Hi Setsuna! Michiru!" the five girls said running by.

Setsuna smiled.

"That is what it all about isn't it?" She said.

"Them, yeah," Michiru said. "That is why we're here, so people like them can be happy."

"I'm willing to live with the pain and trouble that causes aren't you?"

"Yes, absolutely," Michiru said. "You know all we've talked about is our problems, why don't we stop that."

"I don't know it makes me who I am."

"Yes, me too, but let's go do something we can enjoy all right?"

"Sure," Setsuna said and the two headed off.

"Ah...here we are," she said. "Scared me for a minute."

"Amazing how humanity believes that all their problems can be solved by ingesting things," Michiru said.

"It's a necessity," Setsuna said.

"Coffee isn't."

"Trust me, it is," Setsuna said.

Michiru grinned.

"I doubt it is," Michiru said. "But if you insist."

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Not much," Michiru said. "Haruka's down at the race track for time trials, I thought I'd just walk around, take in the universe. Maybe stop by to see Greg later."

"You've really taken an interest in him huh," Setsuna said.

"He's facing some tough challenges in his life right now, I'm just trying to help. Artist to artist. I was where he was once. I guess it can't help that his close friends all made it big with hardly any effort at all."

"It probably also can't help that they all soon learned to dislike it," Setsuna said.

"Yes, true," Michiru said. "So how does your day look?"

"It's pretty open, of course I don't know what to do," Setsuna said.

"Then lets find something," Michiru said. "If you want."

"All right," Setsuna said. "You're better at letting go then I am."

"It takes practice," Michiru said.

"Really?"

"Not particularly," Michiru said.

"Say Michiru, you're going to that silly dance with Yaten aren't you?"

"Oh...yes...it sort of makes sense, we have a similar mind set."

"You've never talked to each other though?"

"We talked once or twice, besides the mystery excites me," Michiru said.

"I guess it would," Setsuna said. "The girls are all going crazy while their dates seem less than willing."

"Yes well that's what happens with a dance this crazy, but I'm sure they'll all have fun," Michiru said.

"Can I ask you something honestly?"

"Sure."

"Do you hope to make any headway with Yaten at this dance."

"Romantically? Absolutely not. But I would like to get to know him better."

"That's what I thought. Don't you have your eye on anyone Michiru?"

"That's an interesting question," Michiru said. "I really don't think in those terms…Setsuna we both know there are more universes then this one, and that there are even alternate versions of this existence," Michiru said.

"That we do."

"Do you ever wish you were part of another one."

"No, I'm used to the idea though," Setsuna said. "Still this is my universe, like it or not. I'd feel strange without it."

"I guess I'd be the same way. I'm curious though, does what you see in those other dimensions surprise you? I mean is the wonder still there."

"Oh yes," Setsuna said. "I can still be surprised, and in awe of what happens. It is some amazing sights."

"I'm sure you wish you could walk away though."

"Many times, I guess if someone took my place I would, but there aren't any takers."

"That's too bad," Michiru said. "You'd think someone wouldn't mind the power."

"But many of those people are dangerous, the right person would have to come forward."

"I suppose you're right," Michiru said. "It's too bad, you shouldn't have to spend eternity dealing with these problems."

"I know," Setsuna said. "But at least I have the time."

She smiled.

Michiru grinned.

"It's too bad, I wonder what you could contribute to our world without everything else hanging over you," Michiru said.

"I wonder that too sometimes," Setsuna said. "But it doesn't bother me. I've got plenty to do and I'm proud of it."

"I guess I can respect that."

"But enough talk about that, let's talk about what we see here and now."

"It's beautiful that's what it is," Michiru said. "I play songs about things like this."

"I can tell," Setsuna said. "You're quite good at conveying the images."

"Thank you for saying so," Michiru said. "Many people don't notice the images."

"I do."

"Then you are blessed with better senses then many."

"Maybe, but you do such a good job, I'm surprised everyone doesn't see it," Setsuna said.

"Well they don't," Michiru said. "It's too bad, I only do it for them."

"Really?"

"Yes, there's only much satisfaction I can get from my music, but I push it higher for them."

"Then you must get satisfaction when they're happy."

"Yes, but that's a little different."

"Oh? How?"

"It just is," Michiru said. "The happiness I feel playing my music is different from what others think of it, I do that for a reason. That's so even if others don't like what I play I can still take solace in what I've done. I don't dare combine the two."

"So you're still afraid you won't be accepted."

"I just cover myself," Michiru said. "I don't want the art form I believe in to be tarnished by those that don't understand me, and they are out there."

"I understand what you mean," Setsuna said.

"But now we're onto a topic that may not be that fun, so let's move on," Michiru said.

Setsuna nodded.

"So Setsuna have you ever thought about a relationship?" Michiru asked.

"No way," Setsuna said. "There's no way I can get drawn into one."

"Are you sure."

"I'd outlive my husband, that wouldn't work."

"Oh..."

"I've tried it before."

"I see...and it didn't work out?"

"No," Setsuna said. "I can't get involved."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Michiru said. "You could use some companionship."

"Yes...well...I know that," Setsuna said. "I've got a lot to do, and my friends do fine."

"I'm flattered, but really Setsuna, are you sure that there couldn't be someone for you?"

"I can't allow that, even if there was someone I cared for. My powers are just...well...the only person I could ever be close to is someone who lived the same life I do, and then I don't think we'd have the time for it, but that's the only scenario."

"Oh...is maybe that person floating around the cosmos somewhere?"

"I can't look for them," Setsuna said. "But that's all right. I live without it. It's not something that hurts me or keeps me awake at night you now. I'm fine with it."

"Somehow I don't think you are, but that's all right," Michiru said.

"I guess if there's anyone I should talk to about it, it's you."

"Thank you for saying so," Michiru said.

"I need your help Ayeka Mizuno," Hotaru said.

"My help huh?" Ayeka asked. "Are you sure we want it. I mean in the past."

"In the past we both wanted the same thing, however with that behind us I would think we would have fewer problems," Hotaru said.

"Yeah you're right, we do get along now," Ayeka said.

"Ai will feel my wrath though with her telepathic tricks. That is not somewhere she should be venturing," Hotaru said.

"I'll bet," Ayeka said. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need to prepare for this dance, you helped me before. So I need it again. I need the perfect dress that will thrill and enchant my date," Hotaru said.

"Ah...I see," Ayeka said. "Well that seems like something we can work with. You know the other girls might be of better help."

"The other girls are not of the right mind set."

"That's true," Ayeka said. "Tell you what, we'll go find Michiru, she knows Greg pretty well. She can help out too."

"Hmm...yes I guess that works."

"You're supposed to be excited you know."

"And yet I am not. Strange isn't it?"

"Do you do this just to try and spook me?"

"Of course," Hotaru said. "What other gain could I get from it?"

Hotaru grinned.

"All those things they say about you. They're right," Ayeka said.

Hotaru laughed.

"You laughed? Don't kill me!" Ayeka said.

"No, I never laugh before killing someone," Hotaru said and stared. "I gaze into their eyes so that we will remember me for all eternity. It also allows me to focus on them and then...well...it's the end."

"So quit starring already," Ayeka said.

Hotaru blinked and sat back.

"I see I've done quite a number on you."

"Hardly," Ayeka said. "I adapt quickly."

"We'll see," Hotaru said standing. "Shall we go?"

"If it will break this tension, you bet," Ayeka said.

Hotaru grinned again.

"Stop doing that..." Ayeka snapped.

"Oh...come now...you're afraid of me...that's pathetic," Hotaru said.

"It is not, you're spooky," Ayeka said.

"Yes, but I can also be incredibly cute," she said smiling and clutching her hands in front of her.

"Why'd you slip that in there."

"Keeps you off balance, I am unpredictable too."

Ayeka sighed.

Amy starred at her dresser and the quite large picture of Taiki on it.

"It won't be long now," She said. "Once again you'll hold me in your arms and we'll glide across the dance floor...how wonderful. This is what live is lived for. I wonder...will you like my dress? Sure you will. I shouldn't worry so much."

She smiled.

"I feel so wonderful!" she shouted and practically fell out of her seat.

"It's been like this for days," Greg said. "She's lost it."

"Yeah. I guess we're supposed to be feel happy for her," D.V. said.

"But I'm worried."

"I know."

"Of course...Taiki...I'd love to dance again," Amy said. "You can lead."

She was overcome by a daydream and starred into Taiki's eyes. He smiled at her.

"Try and keep up," he said. Her room became a luxurious dance hall. She followed his movements across the floor. Happily smiling and enjoying the moment. She glanced over at the wall where her friends all stood.

"Wow...Amy's even more graceful then ever," Lita said.

"Yeah, what a pair they are, such a cute couple, I'm jealous," Serena said.

"She has all the luck," Mina said. "I wish I had it this good."

"Me too..." Raye said.

Amy spun in Taiki's arms.

"Do you feel what I feel?" he asked.

"Yes," Amy said.

"Then act on it."

"Of course," Amy said and leaned forward hoping to kiss him.

Taiki fell away, the dance fall way, and she careened towards the floor.

She let out a small yell before being stopped inches from the ground. She looked up. Her two brothers were holding her back.

"You all right Amy?" Greg asked.

"Of course..." Amy said straightening her dress. "No problems here."

Her brothers left.

"You know the last time she was here she was under the control of an evil force," Greg said.

"I already checked, this is all her, I think...though I know what you mean?" D.V. said.

"I would gladly fall on the ground if it meant spending more time with you Taiki," Amy said dreamily starring at his picture.

"Love has it's sacrifices, I would make them," She said. "Anything you want...that's all right, I...forgive you..."

She spun out of her chair and started to twirl around again stumbling and falling onto her bed.

"She's acting like Serena," Greg said.

"Time to evacuate the planet."

"You think Mike will like this Artemis?" Mina asked holding up a dress.

"Sure Mina, I think he'll enjoy it," Artemis said. "But isn't it a little risqué?"

"Nah..."

"I think it is."

"Look Artemis, my life is built around the utilization of being risqué for my own personal gain."

"Yes, that's not saying that's the right way to be," Artemis said.

"Don't you have to run off and join yet another group of marauding cats..."

"Don't bring that up," Artemis said with embarrassment.

Mina grinned.

"You're such a fool Artemis."

"I was on a mission," Artemis said. "Besides, if you saw a large group of cats you'd investigate too."

"How about the first time."

"So I fell into a sewer...it happens."

"How did you ever get to be a cat guardian anyway?" Mina asked. "I mean was it a punishment? Come to think of it, Luna got assigned to Serena, so maybe it was. What'd you do, spill something on Queen Serenity's dress?"

"It's not like that at all," Artemis said. "It's a high honor to be chosen from among the animals to be granted magical powers."

"Were there angry mobs of cats on the moon too?" Mina asked with a grin.

"I'm leaving," Artemis muttered.

"Wait...Artemis...what do you think of these shoes?" Mina asked.

Artemis stuck his tongue out and leapt away.

"Hmm...perhaps insulting him wasn't the best way to get his honest opinion," Mina said. "Then again, what do I need him for? I look marvelous!"

At one of Tokyo's many clothing stores.

"Hmm...I want to move away from black," Hotaru said.

"You do?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes, I want pink."

"Pink?"

"Pink is cute."

"But it's not you."

"I am cute though."

"Right, Hotaru, but not in pink..." Ayeka said.

"I think I should be able to be cute in anything."

"Well in a perfect world, but there's such a thing as color balance. Pink isn't really a color for dark haired girls."

"Are you sure? I think it might work...I mean..."

"Hotaru let's not push our luck. There are always exceptions, but I know the basic rules to lets stick to them all right?"

"Fine...I don't want black though."

"How about blue."

"Red..."

"Red?"

"Red."

"No."

Hotaru sighed.

"What is wrong with red?" She asked.

"It's just not you," Ayeka said.

"You're not dating me, how would you know?"

"I feel like I am," Ayeka muttered. "Look you brought me along for advice...you're a blue, black type of person."

"Green then..."

"Green?"

"Green...it's a color."

"I know that!" Ayeka said.

"What's all this about?" Michiru asked.

"Thank goodness you're finally here..." Ayeka said. "Hotaru's lost it."

"What's the problem?" Michiru asked.

"Perhaps you can be more understanding," Hotaru said. "I wish to move away from black for the dance. I would prefer not to have to deal with blue either. I wanted Pink, she didn't want me to have pink. I wanted Red, no red she says. Now I want Green."

"Well you can have a shade of green," Michiru said. "How about this..." She said holding up an aquamarine color.

"No...I want this..." Hotaru said holding up a forest green.

"Uh...well..." Michiru said. "It's just not you," She said.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine...then I will seek out a dress on my own," she said and walked off.

"You're not a dark green person are you?" Ayeka asked.

"Absolutely not," Michiru said. "I know my limits."

"Yeah...me too..." Ayeka said.

"Still...this might be hard for Hotaru to understand," Michiru said.

"So what do we do...try and explain it again?" Ayeka asked.

"We'd better find a way," Michiru said. "Before she makes a mistake."

"Wonderful...of the all the people in the universe, we end up as the fashion police."

"I know...let's just keep quiet about this," Michiru said.

"Look Hotaru, we're sorry..." Ayeka said as the two joined her again.

"I want to look cute," Hotaru said. "How am I supposed to do that looking dangerous?"

"Are you sure Greg wants cute?" Ayeka asked.

"Well he certainly doesn't want dangerous does he?" Hotaru asked.

"That's true," The two said.

"But you don't look dangerous," Michiru said. "Look we just want to make things work out."

"Then how can I look cute?"

"Maroon...maybe..." Ayeka said.

"No...cyan..." Michiru said.

"Violet..." the two said in unison.

"Violet..." Hotaru said. "Too close to blue."

"Blue's your color though," Ayeka said.

"White..." Hotaru said.

"White?" the other two asked.

"You're telling me I'm not cute that's all there is to it!" Hotaru said.

"No...no...you're cute...we just have to find the right...shade of cuteness" Ayeka said.

"Right...right..." Michiru said.

"Pink..." Hotaru said.

The two sighed and nodded.


	286. Chapter 286

272:

Chapter 286

"So how was your day?" Haruka asked.

"Oh it had it's moments," Michiru said. "You?"

"I can't complain," Haruka said.

"So the racing is working out?"

"Oh yes, all the drivers hate me, but they can't do a thing about it."

Haruka grinned.

"I've seen that grin before," Michiru said. "I wouldn't want to be them."

"They started it," Haruka said. "But it's never wise to start anything with me that they can't handle."

"So you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I am," Haruka said. "I've got something to live for now."

"And you didn't before?"

"Well...I did, but now I've got more."

"Oh..." Michiru said. "I would hate to think I was just a half-dozen eggs in your scheme of things."

"Absolutely not."

"Good," Michiru said leaning towards her. "We can't have that can we?"

Haruka smiled.

"Of course we can't," she said.

Michiru backed off.

"Nothing to live for...please..." she said and headed into another room.

"Your right," Haruka said. "But I realize that now."

"So the years of fighting we did just didn't click until now then?"

"Well...no...I mean...I just was in slump."

"A slump..." Michiru said. "Must have been one heck of a one. Well...all right. Just as long as you figured things out."

"I knew you'd understand."

And elsewhere standing atop a rooftop was none other then Dark Plasman.

"Yes...I can see the winds of destiny blowing through the sky, because I have good sight. Now has come the time for Dark Plasman to prove himself. It is time for the Evil Revolution to begin!"

And like most villains he began to laugh.

Hotaru lay sleeping happily clutching a stuffed bear.

"Hotaru...you look ravishing, more then I ever could have imagined," a dream created Greg said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hotaru said smiling. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Sure do," Greg said. "And I want to make this the greatest night of your life."

"Oh please go ahead," Hotaru said.

Greg smiled.

"How touching..." came a voice. Greg vaporized in front of her letting out a shout. Hotaru's eyes widened.

Dark Plasman stepped forward.

"You!" Hotaru shouted.

"What makes you think that I'm not going to make your greatest dreams become your worst nightmare?" Dark Plasman snapped.

"I...well just don't!"

"HAH!" Dark Plasman said.

Hotaru awoke with a start.

"No! Don't do this to me!" she shouted.

Footsteps raced down the hallway.

"Are you all right Hotaru?" her father asked.

"No..." Hotaru said. "But I must cope."

She laid back down on her pillow.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not," Hotaru said. "He's going to mess this night up...it's just like him too."

"Who?"

"Dark Plasman..."

"Dark Plasman? I see...I'm sure you can take care of him."

"Yes...but that is not the issue," Hotaru said. "Please get some sleep father."

"All right Hotaru, you just relax."

"I hear the a lot, you all make it sound so easy," Hotaru said and sighed.

"He is going to try something isn't he? He's about right now...planning, ready to strike," Ai said. Wind blew through her hair.

"Uh...Ai...what's up?" Akiro asked.

"He's waiting..." Ai said.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Dark Plasman?"

"Of course...he is going to try to ruin everything."

"Don't you worry about that, we'll stop him," Akiro said.

"And what will be damaged in the process," Ai said. "He is going to try and ruin everything. I cannot accept it! How dare he!"

"Ai do you realize you only have a nightgown on?"

"I don't care!" Ai shouted. "Dark Plasman you shall pay for this!"

"Uh...he might not show up," Akiro said.

Ai whirled.

"Oh he will," Ai said. "He knows that he can slice through our romance and destroy our emotions."

"That's a little exaggeration don't you think!"

"It doesn't matter! He wants to fight and he's going to choose the most inopportune time to do it!" Ai shouted.

"Don't you worry, I'll handle it."

"You? How are you going to handle it?"

"I will, I swear it," Akiro said.

Ai starred at him.

"You swear it?" she asked. And then began laughing. "Then I guess everything's all right then!" she continued to laugh and walked off.

Akiro sighed. There was a time when my fighting skill was well appreciated.

"Ah what a beautiful day," Dark Plasman said. "Today we finish off the scouts for good."

"I thought you were going to attack them at their dance when they were the most vulnerable?" a minion asked.

"That's what they're expecting...no...I have a much better plan."

"Oh?"

"Yes...alone we cannot defeat the scouts, but Lord Ircanite has promised to send his own forces if we manage to kill a few off on our own."

"And so what are you planning to do?"

"It's very simple, with the help of Miss Haruna, we have managed to isolate the girls of their high school in one place."

"So we'll trap them?"

"No...no...that would make them suspect something."

"Well obviously."

"No...the sailor scouts are tougher then their male compatriots. The Guardian Scouts are much more easier to deal with. While their girlfriends are all enamored in their dance, we will be annihilating the Guardian Scouts."

"Won't the Guardian Scouts call for help if they get into trouble?"

"No, because the Guardian Scouts wouldn't want to ruin the moment for their friends. It's perfect! We will use their own good intentions to destroy them! I call it, 'the back at ya good intentions operation'!"

"It didn't need a name."

"Silence! We must prepare. The Guardian Scouts await..."

"Okay...okay...you're probably wondering why you're all here," Akiro said.

"He found out about the yogurt," Mike said.

"You made it too obvious," Rick said.

"It's not about the yogurt!" Akiro said. "This is serious, I mean it. Ai told me some things today about Dark Plasman. He's going to try and trash things at the dance. I think we should take care of him first."

"By we, do you mean us?" Rick asked.

"I think he does," Tashiro said. "So Akiro you suggest that the Guardian Scouts, us...fight off Dark Plasman?"

"Exactly, we keep the girls out of it so they can enjoy themselves and then take care of the problem, then they can relax," Akiro said.

"Are you aware of who you're telling this too?" Mike asked. "I mean really, we are not the first line of defense here."

"But we can fight," Akiro said.

"This could get us all killed," Yaten said.

"Well possibly," Akiro said. "But you take the same risk eating meat."

"That's an inaccurate analogy," Taiki said. "But assuming you know what you're talking about, how are we going to get Dark Plasman to fight us?"

"Ah...that's the trick, I don't know," Akiro said. "But he's going to try something...we just have to get him out to face us."

"But we don't know where he is," Seiya said.

"There must be some way we could get Dark Plasman to come out and face us," Akiro said.

"I mean if we call him, he won't just show up," Tashiro said.

"Of course he will," Came a female voice. They all turned.

"Ayeka, what brings you here?" Akiro asked.

"When all of you are meeting I get worried, "Ayeka said. "And since I don't particularly have any interest in the dance and like a good fight I thought I would show up. And as for getting Dark Plasman out, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Why do you think that?" Tashiro asked.

"Because this is just the opportunity he has been waiting for. He doesn't have the strength to take us all on, we know that. So what better target then the weaker end of the scouts, all together while the strong dangerous sailor scouts are all busy...and easily distracted," Ayeka said.

"Well said," a projection of D.V. Patterson said appearing in the air.

"Hologram technology, interesting," Tashiro said.

"Hey Patterson, so is what Ayeka's saying right?" Mike asked.

"Most likely."

"I'm not so sure about all this," Tashiro said. "I mean it makes sense granted, but are you sure it'll work out that simply?"

"I'm never sure, but I think we have to take the opportunity if you all are committed to trying to settle this on your own." Patterson said.

"I agree," Akiro said. "Let's go for it."

"It's probably not going to be easy, if Dark Plasman does take the bait he fully believes he can fight all of you, so he probably can, but you all know how to fight, I think that's clear."

"But it's going to take cooperation," Tashiro said.

"Then cooperate!" Patterson snapped. "Leave your fighting off the battlefield! You can do plenty of that later. You all have one goal to stop Dark Plasman so that the girls can enjoy themselves! So do it! Because you believe in what they do."

"Can I be in charge?" Tashiro asked.

"Knock yourself out Tashiro," Patterson said.

"What?" Tashiro asked. "Really?"

"Yes, you are the most experienced, but I suggest you don't repeat the same mistakes you made fighting us."

Tashiro grimaced.

Setsuna poked her head in the door.

"So this is where you all are. What's happening?"

"Nothing!" everyone said.

"Now...that's not going to fly with me," Setsuna said. "You're all up to something. What is it?"

"I don't think we should tell you Setsuna," Akiro said.

"Yeah it's really not your concern," Rick said.

"You all sound like your going on a suicide mission," Setsuna said.

"It could very well become one," Yaten said.

"But that's all we can say," Mike said.

"I don't think I can accept that answer," Setsuna said. "What are you planning?"

"Setsuna, do you swear not to tell the girls," Ayeka said.

"I'm still not sure you should say it," Akiro said.

"I promise," Setsuna said.

"We're going to preempt Dark Plasman by beating him before he can disrupt the dance," Tashiro said.

"You have a plan to do this?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes," the group said.

"You realize the risk and the possible consequences?"

"Yes."

"Then godspeed to you," Setsuna said. "I'll run interference to make sure the girls definitely don't find out, plus I'll keep an eye just to make sure Dark Plasman doesn't try anything sneaky."

"Thank you Setsuna," Akiro said.

"Call me if you need me," Setsuna said and walked away.

How brave of them. She thought.

"All right, then let's go!" Akiro said.

"I'm in charge her...I say let's go," Tashiro said.

"The power has gone to his head already, cringe...cringe...in disgust!" Mike said.

"Guys get a hold on yourselves!" Ayeka said.

"We're just warming up," Mike said.

"So that's what you call it," Seiya said.

"Enough bickering. Bicker later, I'll sponsor the bickering, I'll supply the weapons, whatever, just go to it." D.V. snapped.

"Hmm...that's the idea," Tashiro said.

Soon afterward. Police and SDF vehicles surrounded a several block area.

"All right, we've evacuated this entire area," Chief Kino said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Guardian Neptune said.

"But you're just the Guardian Scouts you usually don't win," Kino said.

"Streak's gotta end sometime," Guardian Uranus said.

"Ehh..." Kino said and headed off.

A large sign blinked above their heads. It read.

DARK PLASMAN: THE GUARDIAN SCOUTS WANT TO HAVE A TALK WITH YA.

The scouts all waited on the rooftop of a warehouse.

"He'll come," Guardian Earth said.

"Oh yeah, he'll be here," Guardian Pluto said.

"Don't get so nervous," Maverick said. "You there Gmerc?"

"Hmm...yes...I'll be monitoring the area for any surprises," Mercury said into his communicator.

"Thanks," Maverick said.

"Someone's coming," Guardian Venus said.

The group all readied themselves. Dark Plasman dropped to the rooftop followed by several of his followers.

"Ah...I'm here to fight!" he said. "I have some special people for you to meet. Constructed from my forces they are the ultimate fighting machines and ready to do battle with you. I call them the fantastic four!"

"But there are five of them," Guardian Neptune said. "AAhh...clever."

Dark Plasman laughed.

"Earth, let's take care of Dark Plasman here," Guardian Moon said. "The rest of you, can take on his minions!"

"Bring it on," Guardian Mars said.

The two sides faced off a was customary.

Attacks flew from them at each other. They charged forward and attacked throwing themselves into a brawl.

"Now what color should the streamers we hang from the ceiling be?" Haruna asked. "Red, Blue, multicolored, what?"

An argument ensued among the girls.

"Maybe that wasn't the way to handle that," Haruna said. "But they're having fun."

And out in the harbor. The creature bolted up and began to float above the water.

Guardian Neptune and Guardian Pluto shot forward at an enemy, the enemy stood still.

"What's he..." Pluto said, before the two were both blasted into the ground.

"Jeez..." Pluto said.

"HAH!" the creature said and leapt at them. The two dodged and fired back.

"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"

"Mars Star Laser!"

The two attacks shot out at the creature. He slid under them and charged the two. They leapt over it and spun. The creature turned and fired, the roof top fell away. The two dodged, the enemy plowed into Uranus flinging him off the roof. Mars hit him dead on with attack and the two faced off again.

"Venus Star Burst!"

"Jupiter Star Inferno!"

The two attacks smashed straight forward. The enemy leapt over them. They dodged and fired again. A Stalemate ensued.

"Feel this!" Maverick shouted shooting forward she swung her sword. The creature leapt at her, she swung into it, and cut through it. It fired at her anyway. She stood up and readied herself.

"Earth!"

"Moon!"

"Ehhh!" Dark Plasman said and blocked the attacks and launched a massive attack. Guardian Earth was knocked straight through the roof.

Guardian Moon didn't hesitate and leapt forward firing his sword as rapidly as possible. Dark Plasman laughed and prepared for the next attack.

Maverick raced forward and dug her sword into her opponent. She screeched as it shot her through of electrical energy, but she kept firing. She was thrown to the ground.

The creature laughed.

Maverick slowly stood up.

The creature blasted her.

Guardian Saturn rushed forward and fired back.

"Saturn Blade Of Galaxies!" he shouted and blasted the creature apart.

Guardian Venus and Jupiter collapsed from an attack.

The creatures grinned.

"MERCURY FORCE OF SOLITUDE!"

Another creature broke apart.

Guardian Moon leapt back as Gmerc landed. The group was all heavily wounded except for the two.

"Ah...so you think you've won, do you," Dark Plasman said.

"I think we'll just take you down now," Gmoon said.

"Couldn't agree more," Gmerc said.

"Hah...you may have beaten my forces, but you won't beat me!" Dark Plasman shouted. "I'm going to destroy your school anyway!" he shouted and leapt off the building taking off at a quick rate.

"Let's go!" Guardian Moon said.

"Right after you!" Guardian Mercury said.

"He's just too fast."

"That's not something I'll accept."

"You're right!"

The two shot ahead leaping off of buildings after the villain.

"You won't get me!" Dark Plasman shouted.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

The attack flew at him from ahead. He dived away from it. Sailor Pluto leapt forward swinging her staff. He backed up quickly. Guardian Mercury and Moon landed on the ground.

"All right...if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Dark Plasman said. "I'm invincible."

"That I doubt!" Guardian Moon shouted leaping forward shooting energy. Dark Plasman avoided it, but not Gmerc's attacks. He was thrown to the ground.

"Time for this to end," Gmerc said.

There was a crashing sound.

"Oh no," Sailor Pluto said.

"What!" the two said.

"Look!" Sailor Pluto said.

The creature was walking towards them.

"Uh...oh..." Guardian Moon said.

"Yah!" Dark Plasman shouted leaping forward and shooting energy. Sailor Pluto was blasted to the ground. Gmerc and Gmoon avoided the two attacks barely and swung their energy attacks. Both of them hit and blasted Dark Plasman back.

"Moon Healing Power!"

Dark Plasman glowed.

"Woah...what happened..." Andrew said rising.

Their was a massive stomp. The creature walked down the street.

"Uh oh...what's that!" Andrew said.

"We don't know," Guardian Moon said.

"What's it doing?" Andrew said.

"Andrew...you're not healed," Gmerc said and blasted him with energy.

"Hmm...I should have checked my watch first," Guardian Moon said.

"So you should have," Gmerc said.

They both healed Andrew.

"I think he's clean now..." Gmerc said studying his computer.

"And what do we do about bluto here?" Gmoon asked.

"I think we've done enough," Gmerc said. "Leave it to the girls."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

The creature turned and stopped, looking at them.

"Oh great it sees us," Gmoon said.

"It's here," Sailor Pluto said.

The creature continued to stare.

"Now what?" Gmoon asked.

"You're asking me?"

"What's going on!" came a shout. The three turned. On another rooftop stood the sailor scouts.

"You guys want to tell us what's happening?" Sailor Moon asked.

The creature turned and looked at the sailor scouts.

"See you around," it said and with a jump shot into the air flying up towards space.

The group all looked at each other dumfounded.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sailor Moon shrieked.


	287. Chapter 287

272:

Chapter 287

Serena weaved back and forth picking up clothes and other objects she was going to wear that night, humming happily.

Luna watched her move back and forth.

"So how is it you put so much energy into this and nothing else?" Luna asked.

"Oh Luna, stop your nagging," Serena said.

"Just trying to get a point across."

"Look...being Sailor Moon is the farthest from my mind right now," Serena said. "I've got other things to worry about."

"That's fair enough," Luna said. "I was just curious."

"You're just being mean, maybe you should try finding some romance in your life."

"Yeah, as if," Luna said.

"What did you say?" Serena asked staring back at her cat.

"Uh...I uh...you've corrupted me..." Luna said.

Serena laughed.

"Soon you'll be just like me, only with paws."

"Never!" Luna screeched.

"Serena...you look lovely..." Serena said staring into a mirror.

"Ah...narcissism, it was just a matter of time I guess," Luna said.

"It's nothing like that!" Serena said. "I'm just envisioning what Darien will say when he sees you."

"Ah...right..." Luna muttered. "That makes it a worthy effort."

"Hmph, no one understands," Serena said. "Maybe it'll be a really great complement, invoking goddesses or something. Yes he just might say something like that...what a guy."

"Well as long as you've got that figured out you're all set then," Luna said.

"So what you been up to, aside from trying to destroy my ever so important dreams?"

"That's cruel," Luna said dismissively. "But if you must know I've been trying to find out some information about the villains around here."

"That's as far as you need to go. As far as I'm concerned there isn't a shred of evil in this city at least until after the dance. Serena...you've captured the sun's radiance. How beautiful."

She laughed.

Luna sighed. All of the girls are like this, and I'm fairly sure there is nothing out worldly about it, which means they're just being teenagers. I guess I can understand why they would want to throw away good judgment in exchange for joy...but...still it worries me. Guess there's little I can do about it though.

"Something bothering you Akiro?" Serena asked.

"You could say that," Akiro said.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I don't know what the others have told you, but you don't get rid of me that easily," Serena said.

"It's Ai, she wants me to propose to her," Akiro said.

"Oh, well do you want to marry her?" Serena asked.

"Probably, but I am only eighteen," Akiro said. "I think she saw you and Darien and kinda wanted the same thing to happen."

"Well if you're not ready, you're not ready," Serena said. "Darien and I are destined to be together, and our relationships is strong, incredibly strong, I mean they could make a whole TV series about all the stuff we've had to go through."

Akiro glanced at her.

"They probably could, but you know the minute the Americans got their hands on it everything would be modified and stuff, I mean I guess it would work if there was no international distribution."

"You're missing the point," Serena said.

"I know," Akiro said. "Ai's just going to have to wait a little while longer. I haven't made up my mind yet. And I want to be sure."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Serena said. "You obviously care a lot for her, and if you tell her what you've told me, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I sure hope so," Akiro said.

"She will," Serena said. "Do it soon too. It's not right that you should be all sad like this. That's just not your style."

"Ah, so you want me to revert back to my old self then?"

"Not particularly, but it is who you are," Serena said.

Akiro laughed.

"Well put," he said. "Thanks Serena. You've really helped out."

"That's why they call me the miracle worker," Serena said.

"I though that's what they called the engineer on Star Trek."

"No they didn't, not after the death star blew up," Serena said.

"Ah, of course," Akiro said. "I gotta go."

"Sure," Serena said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Akiro said and hurried out.

"Helping people. I'm just good at it," Serena said happily.

"Hah, hah, then can ya lend me a few bucks," Mike said sliding into the booth across from her.

"No," Serena said.

"Oh come on, it's to help an addiction," Mike said.

"What kind of addiction?"

"I like gummy bears, but only the red ones. And they're hard to get all together."

"Well, it is a food addiction and I can understand, but Mike that's a bit weird to only like the red gummy bears."

"Serena, do you think I really am concerned that something that involves me is weird? I'd be concerned if someone said to me. You know Mike that's actually quite normal. That would worry me. I mean look at the kid over there. He's got the same hair style as me. That bothers me. Do you know how much time I spend in a day getting this hair to it's unique shape so that it is just different enough from every other hairstyle on the planet?"

"I don't think anyone has a hairstyle that unique."

Mike glanced at her.

"Good point," he said and started to laugh.

"Why is it that Akiro won't propose to me?" Ai asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ai. It's not like he doesn't love you. But he needs to be sure," Serena said.

"Sure of what?"

"Well, love is sometimes a weird thing," Serena said. "He just wants to be sure, for yours and his sake, that he knows what he's talking about."

"Oh, shouldn't he be sure?"

"One would always hope, but look at the situation here. Look at the other guys we know."

"What about them?"

"Ok, Mike and Mina are meant to be together, everyone knows that, and while it's a bit weird to think about it, we know they're right for each other. Has Mike proposed. Nope. Why? Because he's nuts, but also because he's not ready to be that serious. Rick and Raye are very serious about their love given all they've faced together. But has Rick proposed? He hasn't because he's also not ready. Taiki and Amy go well together, but will Taiki propose. Not, until he's sure he won't. Greg and Hotaru are in love, it's just hard to see."

"Serena, are you sure about this?" Ai asked.

"Yes Ai. I'm an expert."

"You are?"

"When you've been at this as long as me. You bet I am."

Ai grinned.

"Greg and Hotaru are just in the beginning stages. They'll grow to fall in love too."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. The same is true for D.V. and Ayeka."

"Now that I'm not sure about."

"You're not?" Serena asked. "Why not? Oh I guess you weren't there to see him in action. This was a girl who brought out everything in him. He dropped everything to go to North Korea and help her get her parents back. D.V.'s afraid to admit it, but he loves her. And she loves him. Still is he proposing, nope."

"So you're saying men just don't know what we know for sure," Ai said.

"Uh, more or less," Serena said with a grin.

"I honestly never saw what made Shakespeare that better then anyone else anyway," Taiki said glancing through a copy of Macbeth.

"I agree," Yaten said drinking some water. "Though Michiru tried to convince me otherwise. It was a valiant effort, but she should know better."

"You're spending a lot of time with her lately," Taiki said.

"And what that's supposed to mean?" Yaten asked.

"Nothing. It's just an observation. Still, she must be quite interesting to gain that much attention from you."

"Maybe. I told you, she's good to converse with. Besides with Haruka heavily involved in her racing career, Michiru has been looking for other people to talk to."

"Ah, I see," Taiki said.

"You don't believe me do you?" Yaten asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know Yaten," Taiki said.

"Well, believe me. I know what I'm talking about. After all, your dating a girl who spent years spending time with someone she cared about but was not dating."

"That was her brother Taiki. I doubt Michiru will turn out to be a blood relation."

"Probably not, all I'm saying, is that just because a girl and a guy are spending time together, does not mean it's anything more then a good friendship."

"That is true," Taiki said. "I'm trying not to generalize."

"Good," Yaten said and walked out.

The next day.

"All right...let's go," Rick said.

The big crushers started up.

"I hope they chose a better song this time," Raye said.

"Do they have a better song?" Yaten asked.

The instrumental lead in finished with a high rock beat.

"Speeding down the highway doing 95!" Rick shouted.

The rock beat kept going.

"Racing down the road, getting chased by the cops, don't know why, doing 95!"

"Well it could be worse," Mina said.

"Not much worse," Raye said.

"Hey...it's not that bad," Lita said.

"Look out for the yellow line, because it ain't fine! You gotta hit those apples with a stick, because they're too high to pick! Go get em! Doing 95 in a 95 zone!"

"There's no such thing as a 95 zone," Taiki said.

"Apparently in their world there is," Yaten said.

"95!" the three shouted.

"Racing like a vulture drinking proto culture, everything's going sky high, I'm not gonna die! Going 95...in a 95 zone!" Rick shouted.

"Rock out," Steve boomed.

A solo emerged for another minute.

"Goin' 95! Yeah! Get it going! Ninety five!"

The chorus continued.

"Because I love you!" Rick finished.

The song stopped.

"Now wait a second!" Raye shouted walking up to him "How exactly do you fit love into this at all. You spend four minutes on this train wreck, not mentioning anything related to love, and then...you decide to throw the last line at us!"

"Uh...well..." Rick said.

"Hey...that's what makes it edgy," Mike said.

Raye growled.

"Pick another one!" Mina shouted.

The Big Crushers sighed.

"Now...Haruka...this is your first race, so you should be careful, get into the feel of things," her manager said.

"Right sir," Haruka said. "Is winning out of the question?"

"What? You actually are going to try to go out there and win?"

"Yes of course," Haruka said.

"Well...good luck."

"Thank you," Haruka said.

In the stands of the race track.

"I'm normally not a fan of this kind of thing," Setsuna said. "But Haruka needs our support just as much as anyone else."

"A race like this has a certain beauty to it too," Michiru said. "The speed itself is a sight to behold."

"It is awfully dangerous though."

"Haruka has trouble settling down," Michiru said.

The race started, with a colorful group of competitors shooting around the track. Haruka followed quickly, moving up to pass a biker. Another racer came up behind her.

"Not this time," Haruka said and slid back and around her opponent and shot down the track towards another racer.

"She's doing well," Michiru said.

"Somehow I didn't think she was going to take it easy," Setsuna said.

Haruka grinned slightly as she advanced towards another racer. An opponent moved up under her.

"Ganging up on me are you?" she said and shot by both of them narrowly avoiding a third.

"Are they after her or something?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course they are, but she knows that," Michiru said.

Haruka rounded another turn and slid under another cyclist.

"Wow...she's going for it all," Setsuna said. "I had no idea she was this good."

"Haruka keeps some things to herself, but her desire is clear," Michiru said.

"Second place...already," Setsuna said.

"It's a long race though," Michiru said. "Still she knows that. But she has a statement to make."

The crowd began to shout ether for our against her as she approached the leader. The leader looked behind him.

"Just try it girlie!" he said.

Haruka ducked under him. He slid down. Haruka backed off.

"Yeah and stay there!" he said.

The two sped around a corner continuing to vie for position.

"They're getting awfully close," Setsuna said.

Michiru just smiled.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course," Michiru said. "But I'm happy at the same time."

"Oh...you'll have to teach me how to be like that sometime."

"It's more of an inherent trait."

The two shot around another turn, Haruka pulled under the leader. He sped down, they bumped. Haruka leaned in, the leader bounced off and fell back. She shot around another corner and towards the finish line to complete the lap.

The leader grimaced and sped up racing after her.

She thinks she so good, she hasn't faced the master!

The leader shot forward again.

Haruka noticed him again.

They began sparring yet again.

"All right...let's try this again," Rick said.

"Please proceed," Taiki said.

"Start it up!" Rick said.

The three started playing.

"Seems harmless enough," Lita said.

"It always does," Mina said.

"No one likes to hear us sing, but that's okay, because we don't like it either," Rick said.

"Yeah!" Mike and Steve shouted.

"We've got problems, we know it. We like to hit people with slices of bread! Here's some now! Watch out! It's coming to get you!"

"Watch out!"

"Hey...yeah...why do we even bother with lyrics? Because it makes us edgy! Hah hah! Edginess is the future, until everyone finds out it isn't! Hah hah! The fools!"

"Fools!"

"So let's just jam!"

The song moved into all instrumentals for another two minutes.

"Hi, I'm Mike, this is my first time at a concert, you all look like a good group and I hope I can get some help here for my problem. You see I realized that I'm an addict...to mustard. I just can't stop it, and that's bad, because it gives me indigestion. I can't have a social life, because I'm so cramped up. I mean Mustard controlled me. It ruined my life, but I can beat it," Mike said.

The song kept going.

"I play bass guitar with this band for some reason, I'm waiting for another job to come along like bassist with another band..." Steve said. "Actually the real problem is I don't know how to play the bass...and they took me in as a public service, or maybe not..."

The song passed the five minute mark.

"So remember, not to take candy from strangers who don't look both ways and run and tell an adult if you see something that isn't right like a sewer drain that is clogged, because that's just disgusting. So eat your wheaties, take your vitamins, and above all else..." Rick said and paused.

"Fill in awkward silences with talking amongst yourselves!" the three shouted.

The song ended.

"That'll do," Raye said.

"Yeah, I like it especially when you didn't say anything," Mina said.

"I guess it'll have to do," Seiya said.

"Actually I think I understand," Yaten said. "You are out to mock the establishment using extreme measures."

An hour or so later.

"I'm proud of you Haruka," Michiru said.

"Uh...Thanks," Haruka said.

"Second place in your first run, now that's going to make some news."

"I wanted to win," Haruka said.

"Now very few people win your first race, it won't be too long before your in the winner's circle."

"I guess so," Haruka said.

"You've made racing history, you should be happy," Michiru said.

"I am, really," Haruka said.

"Then show it," Setsuna said.

"Sorry," Haruka said. "I just...I wanted to win."

The others smiled.

"All right...we're ready for this!" Mike said.

"Don't get too excited," Steve muttered.

"Ehh. Don't be such a spoil sport, and what's with you anyway?"

"I am acting differently that's all," Steve said.

"Well obviously, but you've been completely out of it lately?"

"Yes I have," Steve said and walked off.

"And the streak continues," Mike muttered.

"He's got issues," Rick said.

"Didn't notice," Mike said.

"Maybe I could slide across the stage, would that be neat?" Mina asked.

"Slide across the stage?" Raye asked. "Are you nuts."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I can't put it into words," Raye said.

"I think it would get the audience's attention," Lita said.

"Don't encourage her," Raye said.

"I don't know, there's a place in society for girls like Mina," Lita said.

"There's a place for everyone, but the big question is where and how far down..." Raye said.

"Why do you get meaner whenever we perform together?" Mina asked.

"I'm always mean remember?" Raye asked with a grin.

"Now ladies don't fight," Seiya said. "You all have your strong points."

"Thank you so much for that brilliant appraisal," Raye said.

"Yeah, if I'm ever suffering from a lack of confidence, I'll ask for your stirring words," Mina said.

"Ouch...sorry I said anything," Seiya said and walked off.

The doors swung open.

"Oh...look who it is..." Yaten muttered.

"I thought we would never have to see that face again," Taiki said.

In walked the head of Inferno Records, Mr. Mitsukishi.

"Ah...I see the whole gang is back together again."

"Yeah we're going to rob a bank this afternoon," Mike said. "Tell me we didn't forget the dynamite."

"So what do you want?" Rick asked.

"Well you're about to battle one of my performers, and so I take an interest. You see I figure we can make an event of this," Mitsukishi said.

"Not interested," the group said.

"Sorry...Chad is my property so to speak, and as such I set the rules for you facing him in musical combat."

"This had to happen sooner or later," Seiya muttered.

"It's very simple, tomorrow's competition will be moved to the Egg Dome," Mr. Mitsukishi said referring to one of the largest arenas in the country.

"We'll fill it with everyone!" the producer shouted.

"You can't fill the egg dome with people wanting to see this silly thing," Yaten said.

"Ah...but I can if the seats are free. After all...you aren't under contract so I can't really charge for it. However, I can sell all the merchandise I want. And I will be promoting Chad throughout. When he beats you all, and he will...I'll capitalize. That's all."

"You really are a loser," Seiya said.

"I'm rich, that's what I know," Mitsukishi said and walked out.

"I didn't think we'd have such a large audience," Raye said.

"This is great though! We can wallop Chad in front of that sized group!" Mina said.

"Uh...yes, but this isn't supposed to be a circus," Yaten said.

"Life is a circus, you only get to pick what seat you sit in...sort of," Mike said.

"How true you are," Mina said.

"I don't particularly want him making all this money off of us," Yaten said.

"Yeah, our days of that are over," Taiki said.

"But this is a one time thing, it's just for fun," Seiya said.

"I agree," Rick said. "We go in, we win and we get out."

"He's right guys," Raye said. "This'll be fun,"

"Hmm...fun is something I'm beginning to enjoy less and less," Taiki said.

"Well said!" Mike said and banged on a drum.

"I guess we've come this far," Yaten said.

"That's true," Taiki said. "Fine."

"This will require a whole new outfit change though," Mina said.

"I knew it," Raye said. "And you took an even shorter time then usual to say it!"

Mina grinned.

Steve wandered back.

"Hey Steve we're playing the egg dome can you believe it," Mike said.

"Peachy keen," Steve muttered.

Lita looked on with some degree of concern.

Chad strode up the steps to Raye's temple quickly and was soon standing in the yard.

"Where's Raye?" Chad asked.

"She's in the forest," Motoki said.

"Ah...what's she doing?"

"Posing nude," Motoki said.

"Why do you save all your built up sarcasm for me?" Chad asked.

"All part of my training," Motoki said.

Chad said nothing and went into the forest.

"Hey...Uh Raye..." he said. "Raye? You here?"

Raye swung down out of a tree.

"What's up Chad?" Raye asked.

"It's about tomorrow. You're all going out there to convince me I'm just a good guitarist. You're right, and I don't mind that. I like it. I guess I just wanted to see my name in lights, but all I'll ever be is in everyone else's shadow. And I don't mind that, but...not as Chad...but as a guitar guy. So after tomorrow I'm going to quit."

"You are? Chad...are you sure."

"I've had fun, but now it's time for me to settle back in."

"Oh..." Raye said. "You're planning on sticking around here"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"No...it's not like that, I'm just surprised, I thought you wanted a big break."

"Not anymore, I'm just a guy."

"Is there anyone I know that actually will accept show business?"

"Guess not."

"Well...we're special people I guess."

"Who cares there's no band anymore. I just want to live in a temple again and serve it's beautiful shrine maiden."

"Oh..." Raye said and blushed.

"But before I do that I need to take a trip," Chad said.

"A trip?"  
"I've always wanted to visit Australia."

"Why?"  
"Dunno…but when I come back, I'm crashing here…"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two months."  
"Long trip…"  
"I'm going to make it count," Chad said with a grin.

The next night at the Egg Dome.

"I can't believe they actually filled this place," Serena said sitting in the front row.

"I guess there really are a lot of fans of the music," Amy said. "Besides this is a very special event."

"Hmm...the food costs too much," Serena said.

Amy grinned.

"I don't like the looks of this crowd," Hotaru said.

"That's what we normally say," Greg said.

"Play In Da Gada da Vida!" Akiro shouted.

"There's no one on stage," Ai said.

"I know," Akiro said.

"You're not too tired for this are you Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"I'm fine," Haruka said. "I hope they all do well."

"I haven't been able to see these concerts, I think the last time they had one I was fighting D.V. up on a roof," Ayeka said.

"Couldn't find the time to get away huh?" Setsuna asked.

Ayeka smiled.

The concert began. Chad came out first and did his thing. Then the others came out. The Big Crushers arrived.

"All right..." Rick said. "Before we begin Mike has something he wanted to say."

"That's right, remember only you can prevent florist fires!"

The song began. The crowd roared.

The girls walked onto stage afterward.

"Oo...this should be interesting," Serena said.

"They're so good at combining melodies," Michiru said.

"So that's what it's called..." Akiro said.

"I guess it's our turn to show everyone how good we are," Mina said. "Does everyone like my dress?"

"Oh Mina..." Raye muttered.

The next song began and ran through. The three lights came onto the stage. Most of the girls shrieked.

"Still got it!" Seiya said.

"Well watch it all right," Lita said.

"Let's go!" Rick said. They broke into a combination song they had been working on and went through it flawlessly.

"And now to provide a solo..." Rick said.

Chad jumped onto the stage and jammed with the rest of them.

The crowd not unpredictably let out a howl.

"That's right, Chad is back with the band...they call us the Big Crushers with Three Lights, a couple of Ladies, and Mina."

"HEY!" Mina shirked. The entire arena laughed.

"They really can put on a show," Serena remarked.


	288. Chapter 288

288:

The next morning at school a long white limo had pulled up beside the building. The inhabitants of Setsuna's class all were standing near the window observing. The door opened. A red carpet rolled out.

"They bring their own carpet?" Raye muttered.

Several figures emerged dressed in school uniforms, but these were not the usual. They were all dark blue, but trimmed with gold lace, and in some cases the male students wore epaulets.

"What kind of uniforms are those?" Ayeka said.

"They look familiar," Rick said.

"Are we being invaded by the cast of Revolutionary Girl Utena?" Yaten muttered.

The others just glanced at him oddly.

"They look overdone," Raye observed.

"They belong to Brighton Academy," Patterson said.

"Brighton Academy?" the class all said.

"What would anyone from there want here?" Amy asked wondering just what her old school's students were up to.

"Now what are they doing?" Steve asked.

Four students stood on each side of the carpet. They drew some sort of dress sword and held it aloft.

"That's an odd thing to do," Lita said.

"Just what kind of school is this?" Serena asked.

A figure emerged, his uniform had tassels on its shoulders, and a cape trailed behind it.

"The Valedictorian," Amy said.

"The who?"

"Only the student with the best average in the senior class can be called the Valedictorian and wear the uniform of office," Amy said.

"How shallow," Ayeka said.

"He looks kinda good in it though," Lita said.

"Yeah it is a nice uniform," Raye said.

"But what's he doing here?" Rick asked.

The Valedictorian advanced. By now the entire school was looking down at him.

"Students of Sailor Scout High School!" he shouted.

"YES?" the school asked.

"You're not supposed to reply," the Valedictorian snapped.

"Sorry!" the students replied.

"Just listen!" The Valedictorian shouted.

"Okay!"

"Eh..." The Valedictorian said. "I have arrived here because your school has been named as one of the best in the country, unjustly!"

The school booed.

"But putting that aside, I offer you a challenge. Brighton Academy has been slighted because its top student was not selected to be the best student in the nation, instead, a girl who could not withstand the standards of Brighton has been chosen. A girl who ran away in fear of our students…"  
Patterson flung a book at him. It hit the Valedictorian right in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"No!" Amy said. "Don't respond with violence!"

"I challenge you Amy Anderson!" the Valedictorian shouted pulling himself off the ground. "To a battle for academic superiority. We shall then determine just who the true top student in this country is."

"You don't have to waste your time with that fool," Taiki said.

"Yeah Amy, you've got better things to do," Serena said.

"No..." Amy said. Her eyes narrowed. "He wants a war. He's picked the wrong opponent. I will decimate him!"

"WHAT?" The class said in various stages of shock.

"Well?" The Valedictorian shouted.

Amy hurried out of the room and dashed down the stairs.

"What happened to that sweet innocent girl...I was just dating..." Taiki said.

"Are you referring to the Amy we all knew, or the one you had been dating these past few months?" Yaten asked.

"Either one would be fine."

Amy walked out in front of the school... The Valedictorian stared at her.

"What is your answer?" he asked.

"I will defeat you. You have no idea who you're dealing with. I don't lose to the likes of you!"

"Strong words, we shall see Amy Anderson!" The Valedictorian shouted. He spun and walked back towards the car.

A pencil whizzed by his head and slammed into the limo's left tire. It began to deflate.

"You I'll deal with later, D.V. Patterson!" The Valedictorian wailed.

"He knows you!" the entire class replied.

Patterson nodded.

The Valedictorian got back into the limo and waited as the tire was repaired. The students spent that time tossing various food and other objects at the limo.

"I think everyone should take their seats," Setsuna said. "Before anything else happens."

"Preventing anything else from happening may be asking a little too much there Miss Meio," Mike said.

"Never mind," Setsuna said.

"This high school will feel the true wrath of Brighton Academy!" the Valedictorian shouted and began to laugh.

"Ahem...how long is that tire going to take!" he muttered seconds later.

Later.

"I'm surprised Amy, I mean why did you satisfy him like that?" Raye asked.

"I hate Brighton Academy," Amy said. "All the people there are snobbish. That's why I left, not because I couldn't beat any of them at an exam. Now they want to fight me, I'm all for it. I'm going to prove that you don't have to be a snot to achieve academic success."

"But are you sure you want to do this?" Serena asked. "I mean...you're not supposed to be this combatative."

"I will do what is necessary," Amy said with determination. "He challenged me, I accepted. Now I will destroy him, he will lose all honor, and all reputation before me. His children, assuming he can fool a girl into marrying him, will be stained by their father's failure eternally."

"Uh..." everyone sighed.

"He has no idea what he has unleashed!" Amy said and began to laugh.

"We have no idea what he's unleashed either," Serena muttered. Everyone else nodded.

"Oh stop worrying everybody," Amy said. "I'm fine. It's the Valedictorian you should worry about, he's dug his own grave. In fact it's so large, you could fit all of his friends in there too...yes...quite a large plot indeed."

"Amy...uh...why don't we uh...just go for a walk..." Serena said. "So...uh...you can...just cool off a little."

"My...do you think I should?" Amy asked.

"Yes," The group said.

"All right," Amy said.

Serena dragged her out the door.

"Patterson can't you do something about this, you're her brother?" Haruka asked.

"I don't fight losing battles," Patterson said.

"Yes you do," The table replied.

"But only when it's for a greater good," he muttered.

"Yeah, we just gotta let her run her course," Greg said.

"But just how did he know you Patterson?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah...what's with that?" Raye asked.

"Uh...well...uh..." Patterson said. "I...went to Brighton Academy once..."

"They let maniacs in do they?" Seiya asked.

"My mental problems were in recession at the time," Patterson said. "Anyway, I ended up going there for a couple of days, before I beat up three classes...of course..."

"Naturally," The group replied.

"Anyway...I kinda ran afoul of the Valedictorian, he was just my age at the time, and we kinda had it out. My best weapon was pencils. I just thought I'd remind him I'm still around and still very dangerous."

"You at Brighton Academy...that's beyond crazy," Haruka said.

"So was I," Patterson said.

"I bet they don't like you over there then," Steve said.

"No..." Patterson said.

"We should go back over there to see if they remember you," Rick said.

"They're not worth it," Patterson said.

"Oh yes they are," Rick said.

"Yeah..." Steve said pounding a fist into his palm.

"Now you guys shouldn't be trying to pick a fight with them," Lita said.

"Why not? Sounds perfectly rational to me," Ayeka said.

That afternoon at the A.P.T. house.

"Valedictorian you shall regret the day you met me!" Amy shouted.

"She's been like that for hours," Taiki muttered.

"You have a right to be worried," Greg said.

"Perhaps she is in need of medication," Hotaru said.

"Or maybe more than one," Ayeka said.

Laughter emerged from the room upstairs.

"Odd how academic competition leads her to act like a super villain," Hotaru said.

"Yeah...funny you should mention that, and we would know how a super villain should act," Ayeka said.

"Who would have thought being evil would be so fun," Taiki said.

"Oh Taiki, that's the whole point, why would one take over the world if it wasn't fun," Ayeka said. "I mean otherwise it's just a waste of time."

"Guess you've got a point there," Taiki said.

Amy dashed out of her room, slid down the banister, and raced into the kitchen.

"More sandwiches," she said. "With their energy I shall have the power to annihilate all that stand in my way. Then I will be the best. The student of all students! I will rule the academic world!"

"We really...should do something..." Greg said.

"No...it's too late," Ayeka said. "She's just too far gone."

"Do not stand in the way of victory!" Amy shouted racing by them with a plate of sandwiches in her hands. "I am the master of academia, I have no equal!"

"At least we know throughout all this," Hotaru said. "That her desire for competition and her wide variety of knowledge has not in any way gone to her head."

The others collapsed.

"Wow this guy isn't exactly chopped liver," Lita said. "According to this magazine, that Valedictorian is the only other person in the country to score perfectly on seven national exams. Amy went perfect on eight. In fact the Valedictorian has several honors Amy hasn't won."

"Probably because she isn't picked for them because of the school she goes to," Raye said.

"But now the high school's getting credit, what else does it say?" Serena asked.

"There's a lot here," Lita said. "The Valedictorian has a perfect average, just like Amy does. He has won several world achievement awards."

"Amy says that the system they use for that is flawed and that she doesn't want to travel around the country for all those competitions," Raye said.

"Sill, it shows he's got a brain," Lita said.

"A lot of people have brains," Raye said. "It's how you use them that matters."

"But Amy can beat this guy, I mean there's nothing here that says he's better," Serena said.

"That's right," Lita said. "But I think it's going to be close, and Amy hasn't been studying as much with Taiki around."

"Oh yeah that's right," Serena said. "But she seems pumped up for this. She's probably studying hard right now. She'll be ready."

"I don't know if this is good for Amy though," Raye said. "She wants to do well, but does she need to prove she's the best student in the country? I mean that doesn't really help her out much does it? She needs to relax more."

"Hmm...maybe you're right," Serena said. "But she really wants to do this."

"Yeah...but Amy's been acting pretty strangely lately," Lita said. "And it's not because of any monsters inside her either."

"Which is the most likely symptom. No Amy's just lost it this time," Serena said.

"So aren't we supposed to keep her from losing any more?" Raye said.

"Can't be done," Serena said.

"No way," Lita said. "She's untouchable."

"There must be some way," Raye said.

"Well we can't do anything right now," Serena said.

"Yeah, I mean Amy's going straight ahead towards blast off," Lita said. "We just have to let it go for now."

"I want you two to promise you'll help me get Amy back on track after this is over all right?" Serena asked.

The two nodded.

Miles away a sinister meeting was taking place.

"So you're the Valedictorian are you?"

"And you are? You should have something good to draw my time like this," the Valedictorian snapped.

"Yes, well...I do, my name is Urawa Ryo."

"I've heard of you, though not much about you."

"I am not interested in compliments," Urawa said. "I have a vested interest in Amy failing to beat you. Are you interested in that?"

"Possibly. I am all for guarantees. But what can you provide?"

"I dated her for a time, I've learned some of her secrets," Urawa said. "Some of her weaknesses too."

"Ah...I see...and what do you wish in return?"

"The simple pleasure of seeing her lose will be fine," Urawa said.

"So you seek revenge?"

"Much more than that," Urawa said. "But this will do for now."

"Then let us talk," the Valedictorian said.

Back at Sailor Scout High School…

"I'm so excited," Oksua said.

"Why?" Setsuna said.

"At last it's the showdown I've been waiting for. We go up against Brighton Academy, and I've got the best student in the world on my side."

"You do realize if this was anything other then a one on one contest we wouldn't stand a chance," Setsuna said.

"Oh...but it is a one on one contest," Oksua said. "And to the victor goes to the spoils. It's glorious!"

"Principal Oksua, please control yourself," Setsuna said. "You need to set a good example."

"I'm through doing that. It's my mid life crisis. I can do what I wish," Oksua said.

"Oh of course, silly me to think otherwise," Setsuna said.

"You're just no fun Setsuna," Oksua said.

Later that evening…

"Now!" the Valedictorian shouted. "We will have a glorious battle! I shall face the enemy and defeat her. I must have all of you behind me to do so, because she apparently relies on the support of her friends. We must make sure that she's not in the right state of mind for the competition. Thanks to the help of Urawa Ryo, we will be able to make sure of all of this! So now it will be a concerted effort to victory!"

Brighton Academy's student body let out a cheer.

That night at Amy's house, the War Room.

"She should go to sleep soon," Greg said.

"That's really not her way," D.V. said. "She may spend the entire night studying."

"She needs to rest," Greg said.

"Oh wait...look at this..."

"What?"

"Wait here," D.V. said.

"What?" Greg said.

A figure crept down the rooftop of the A.P.T. house.

Heh heh. I'll pretend to be a robber and then scare her. With that done she'll have no idea what to do about the test. The figure thought.

He crept closer.

"Be glad there are bushes below you," came a voice.

The prowler whirled. D.V. kicked him off the rooftop into a pile of brush.

Amy didn't notice.

"Fool," D.V. said.

Down the street in a van…

"Okay...so plan A didn't work...no problem. Time for plan B!" another figure said.

"Yes sir! We are moving into position right now," a second replied.

He laughed.

"They won't be expecting a stereo concert at this hour, but wait till they here what happens when twenty four stereos begin at once, and they don't even know where they are!" the first figure said.

There was a knock on the van.

"Hmm...what's that?"

"No idea."

"Maybe someone came back."

"Yeah, probably."

The door opened.

"Hello, I am Guardian Saturn...looks like this van is illegally parked."

"Uh...sort of."

"Sorry...time to pay the penalty."

He drew his sword.

Another group was sitting a block away…

"Plan C...model airplanes assault!"

"This will work for sure!"

A squadron of model plans rose into the air and flew towards the A.P.T. house.

"Uh...D.V. shouldn't we go out and stop them?" Greg asked.

"Nope," D.V. said. "I added a few defenses."

A net flew out of an attic trapdoor and threw the planes to the ground.

And in another van.

"What is going on in that house?" one of the figures said.

"I think we should go," another said.

"Hmm...perhaps. The boss isn't going to like this."

"No, but there's no more we can do."

"Let's get out of here,"  
The figure turned the key to the van, but the engine wouldn't start.

"Oh...so another illegally parked van!" Guardian Saturn said firing his sword.

The two figures leapt from the van…

"Uh uh...sabotage is a bad thing," Guardian Mercury said and blasted them.

"When they wake up they'll know better," Saturn said.

The next morning.

"Ah...what a beautiful day for a massacre," Amy said sitting down at the kitchen table. Greg and Patterson glanced at each other.

"Did you two sleep well?" she asked.

The two glanced at each other.

"Yes..." they lied.

Despite the fact we had spent the whole night making sure you got to sleep. They thought.

"Ah...I'm going to wipe the floor with that pompous ingrate!" Amy shouted.

A few hours Amy arrived at the high school flanked by most of her friends.

"Get your Amy t-shirts!" Mike said happily.

"I can't believe were merchandising this," Rick said.

"I can't believe it's actually working," Steve said.

The three laughed.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I won't lie to you Serena, we're exploiting Amy's smarts for monetary gain," Mike said.

"Put me in five percent and I won't care," Serena said.

"Done," Mike said.

"Uh...Serena...why exactly are you so willing to accept it?" Rick asked.

"I can't buy muffins with good feelings you know," Serena said.

"Oh..." the three said looking at each other.

Amy and the Valedictorian were soon facing each other. The superintendent of schools walked into the center of the gym and looked at both of them.

"Let's begin." he said.

"Ahem...now there were be three events, the written exam..." The Superintendent said.

"Booo!" the students shouted.

"Oh shut up...the second event will be the oral exam."

"This is no time to have their teeth cleaned man! Stick to the subject!" Mike shouted.

The Superintendent sighed.

"Finally, we'll have the lightening round!"

"Oooooo..." The classes said.

"Does it use real lightening?" Hotaru asked.

"What...no..." the Superintendent said.

"I'm not impressed then," She said.

The Superintendent sighed.

"Let's introduce the judges for the exams...there's me of course."

"Booo!"

"Former Prime Minister Coral..."

"The crowd cheered."

"And former police chief Ozaki!"

A rain of drinks and food fell from both sides towards the former Chief.

"Yeah same to you!" Ozaki shouted.

"Let's just get this started," the Superintendent said.

Part 1: The Written Exam.

"So how do you think you did Amy?" Serena asked.

"I aced it," Amy said. "Unless they are employing a form of logic I haven't been exposed to before, which would be awfully unkind of them."

"I think you did fine," Raye said.

"You're going to wallop him," Lita said.

"Just remember, an easily cut piece of meat tastes less salty," Mina said.

"What?" all of them said.

"No, really, I know that one's right," Mina said.

"It isn't," Lita said sighing.

The others sighed.

"I need to get a drink," Amy said.

"No don't!" Ayeka said rushing forward.

"What...why?" Amy said.

"Watch this..." Ayeka said and pulled out the Mercury computer.

"Where'd you get that?" Amy asked.

"I figured you wouldn't need it, besides...look..."

"Hmm..."

Ayeka scanned the water.

"What is that?" Amy asked. "Wait...I know that concentration of chemicals...sleeping pills."

"Yep...a little gift from those two gentlemen over there."

A pair of students were thrown to the ground by Patterson.

"Curses!" one of them shouted and they hurried away.

Nearby…

"This isn't working Urawa, all your strategies have failed," the Valedictorian snapped.

"Hey...I told you what would mess her up, it's not my fault that it hasn't worked. She'll be suspicious now...but I'll get her before the lightening round."

"Very well," The Valedictorian said. "You had better."

"Trust me," Urawa said.

"I'll never trust you."

Part 2: Oral Presentation.

"All right it's time for the oral presentation." The Superintendent said. "You will both be asked a question to talk about for as long as you can."

The two nodded.

"Okay...first question...for the Valedictorian, explain the concept of Thermodynamics."

"Ah...excellent," the Valedictorian said and rambled on about the concept for minutes.

Both sides became quite drowsy.

"And in conclusion..."

"GOOD!" the students all shouted.

The Valedictorian finished.

"Now Amy...explain Entropy..."

"YES! I love entropy!" Amy said.

"Right on!" Mike said.

"Allow me to explain," Amy said.

The round finished up.

"Well we've counted up the scores, and added to that the scores here, it's a tie so far," The Superintendent said.

Both sides cheered.

"Last chance Urawa," the Valedictorian said angrily approaching his co-conspirator.

"Oh...this will work," Urawa said. "DEPLOY THE LOVE LETTER ATTACK!"

"What..." the Valedictorian said. "Are you mad?"

"Hardly," Urawa said.

"How exhausting," Amy said sipping a drink. "I don't think I've ever had to think this hard before and under such pressure."

"You're doing fine Amy," Serena said. "You beat him."

"Most assuredly," Amy said grinning.

"Ahem...Miss Amy..." a boy said walking up.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Here..." The boy said.

"What is...

A sword flashed out and sliced the love letter to pieces. D.V. raced forward and tackled the carrier.

"Deploy the second wave!" Urawa shouted.

"Miss Amy!" another group said rushing forward love letters in hand.

"What...is going on..." Serena said.

"They're trying to trip up Amy," Ayeka said drop kicking a carrier.

"Oh...how low!" Lita said and tackled another two.

"Can't play fair can they!" Raye shouted and kicked yet another.

"YAHHHHHH!" came a shout. A love letter carrier went flying through the gym on a rope.

"Oh no!" The girls all shouted.

"I am quite capable of handling him!" Taiki said swinging forward on another rope. He grabbed the love letter and sent the man careening into a wall.

"VICTORY!" the scouts all shouted.

"But what was that all about?" Amy asked in surprise.

The group all glanced at her in surprise.

"There he is," Ayeka pointed. Urawa Ryo was visible at the edge of the crowd.

"Destroy Urawa!" Patterson shouted.

"Right!" A group of Sailor Scout High boys said racing after him.

"This shouldn't have failed!" Urawa said. "This is not over Amy Anderson!" he shouted and hurried off.

Part 3: Lightening Round.

"It's time for the lightening round," the Superintendent said. "Each of you will be asked a question, the first one to answer it, gets the correct answer, and a point. We'll ask ten questions and a tie breaker if necessary."

"First question, what is the capital of the Ukraine?"

Amy got it right.

"Second question. Name a technique of rice farming."

The Valedictorian got it.

The questions continued…

"We're tied up five to five!" The Superintendent shouted.

The group all cheered.

"This one question will decide the fate of a nation," Mike said.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Heeey..." he said.

The group all turned towards the Superintendent and waited tensely.

He asked the question.

Amy nailed it.

The crowd cheered.

"Lucky guess!" the Brighton people yelled.

"What...you wanna fight?" Steve asked.

"YEAH!" someone replied and the Brighton crowd surged across the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Steve said. And the Sailor Scout High crowd rushed to meet them.

"This is a bad idea!" Serena shrieked.

"This isn't good," Amy said fleeing the premises.

Taiki swung down on a rope and lifted her up.

"Oh...thanks," She said blushing and hugging him as the gym devolved into chaos.


	289. Chapter 289

289

"What a waste," Haruka said. "All this fighting."

"Yes, I know."

"The line is about to be drawn," Hotaru said emerging from the other side of the roof. "I am sorry, I couldn't help hearing."

"That's all right Hotaru," Michiru said.

"The forces of the universe seem to be in alignment for something. A change, perhaps in all of this...I do not know," Hotaru said.

"Yes, that's true," Setsuna said. "There are forces at work."

"To bring these wars to an end?" Haruka asked.

"Possibly," Setsuna said. "Though I can't say for sure, there are signs of that."

"Indeed...however there is still things to be done. The enemies must be dealt with first," Hotaru said. "That is our charge."

"Ircanite you mean," Haruka said.

"And whoever serves him or he serves," Hotaru said.

"There were eight warriors, the negaverse brought four with them," Setsuna said. "The other four are the ones we know. Coardite is dead. That leaves three."

"But that's not the say there aren't other forces," Haruka said. "It'll never end you know. This is destiny."

"Everything must end at some time," Hotaru said.

"Not this," Haruka said and walked off.

"She's been very disturbed lately," Michiru said.

"Who can blame her?" Setsuna said. "I do hope this all ends soon. For all of our sakes."

"Something will be decided, that is for certain," Hotaru said.

"But what?" Michiru asked.

"So deciding to eat lunch in the men's room again...interesting decor," Akiro said.

"I don't need your commentary Akiro," Tashiro said. "Besides, I don't need to eat right now."

"Just a guess, but I'm thinking you're not exactly in a good mood."

"And I don't need you to tell me that, or to try and provide any help either," Tashiro said and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Akiro said moving to block the door.

Tashiro punched him in the stomach.

"I mean it," he said and walked out letting the door slam behind him.

"I guess ya do," Akiro said wincing.

But he's obviously upset about something big, and this has been going on too long too. Of course helping him out isn't exactly...well...it's impossible that's what it is.

Jeez...he didn't have to hit that hard. Akiro muttered and walked into the hall.

"Hello...Darien," Furi Sagara said sliding in the door of his office.

"Oh...Furi...hello..." Darien muttered.

"Oh...I see...depressed again, what is it this time?"

"Perhaps you've noticed that we have a little thing called graduation coming up in two months," Darien said.

"Sure I noticed, so what?"

"So...I actually have a lot of work to finish."

"Me too, but I'm not sobbing over it."

"Well good for you."

"Ooo...feisty aren't you?"

"Look, I'm just under a lot of stress here. If I don't do well...this is my future here," Darien said.

"The future is an interesting concept," Furi said and walked out.

"That's it?" Darien muttered. "Thanks for not elaborating," he muttered.

How am I going to pull this off? He thought. I've behind on so much stuff.

He sighed.

At the Three Lights' luxury apartment.

"We should be hearing back from the colleges soon," Taiki said.

"So we will," Yaten said. "I hope our fake academic records please them."

Taiki grinned slightly. "So how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked.

"Well we've been back here on Earth for a while. The first time you weren't exactly happy to be here."

"Yes, well things changed, our planet is rebuilding, but I know our place is here right now. I'm not sure for how long, but...I'm pretty sure this is where we're supposed to be."

"Are you all right with that?"

"The Earth has grown on me. Besides, there is a lot to see and do here. I've only scratched the surface. But the ideas here, the differences between our culture and there's...it's interesting."

"I guess, you only started being yourself again weeks ago."

"Yes, well...that's part of adapting," Yaten said. "But for now, things are going well...aren't you going to be late?"

"Hmm...perhaps, Amy will understand," Taiki said. "Still I shouldn't wait long."

"I'm fine Taiki. Really."

"I believe you, this time," Taiki said and headed off.

Yaten grinned.

Don't blame him for wondering.

Seiya walked in growling.

"Dare I ask?" Yaten asked.

"No," Seiya muttered and headed into his room slamming the door.

"Good to see I'm not needed here," Yaten muttered and headed out.

Motoki swung at Rick. Rick slid under the blow and knocked Motoki's sword upward as he swung his other fist into Motoki's gut.

"Not bad," Motoki said sliding back at the last minute. "Unfortunately, I am far too fast."

Rick growled slightly.

"Still, after a few years you should be a match for me," Motoki said. "Still, I wouldn't be concerned about that. You have the advantage of your powers which will make your present skill level now multiplied about ten times."

Rick tried to kick him. Motoki blocked it easily.

"It's exponential," D.V. Patterson said.

The two stopped and turned.

"I heard you were training Rick, and it seems you are progressing quite rapidly," he said.

"Thanks," Rick said. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to usurp or anything."

"Hardly," "Patterson said. "Do you think I want to command this bunch of misfits? I do it because I am the only one capable. But still, if you become worthy I will gladly pass the third stripe to you."

"Third stripe?" Motoki asked.

"The Guardian Scouts have since found out that if someone has a third stripe on their uniform it means they are the leader," Rick said. "Patterson's had one on his outfit ever since he was Maverick."

"Aren't you worried that perhaps means it is your destiny?" Motoki asked.

"Perhaps," D.V. said. "However, if Rick here can become an able field commander, I would welcome it."

"It'll take time," Motoki said. "Still, give him a few more months, and his powers, and he should be quite capable."

"That's what I hope," Patterson said. "Don't let me interrupt."

He turned and walked away again.

"Back to the fighting," Motoki said.

"Right," Rick said and kicked him the gut.

"Good one," Motoki said. "Cheater."

Rick grinned.

"Hmm...this is an interesting view of the world," Hotaru commented. She was hanging off the end of Greg's bed, her head upside down.

"It'll feel funny when you bring your head back up you know," Greg said.

"Yes, I would guess so," Hotaru said. "But right now I am content."

"Why?"

"It is a different perspective."

"I guess..." Greg said.

"Perspective is important don't you think?"

"Sure," Greg muttered and pounded on his computer keyboard.

"Problem?"

"No," Greg said. "Nothing."

"Hmm...then why did you attack your computer?"

"It insulted me..." Greg said.

Hotaru laughed.

"You are avoiding the issue," she said abruptly.

"Well...

"Hey...you two..." Ayeka said appearing in the doorway. "Do you know any reason D.V. would be depressed?"

"Isn't that his natural state?" Hotaru asked.

Ayeka smiled.

"I'm serious though. He just seems bothered by something," she said seconds later.

"I don't know Ayeka, he hasn't said anything," Greg said. "I've been busy..."

"He's not getting along with his keyboard apparently," Hotaru said.

"Ohh...tragic," Ayeka said.

"It's nothing...really..." Greg said.

"Of course it is," Ayeka said. "I can see it in your face, what is with all you guys lately?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"It's probably nothing," Ayeka said.

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Amy said bursting out of her room she slid down the banister and opened the door.

"Hi Taiki," she said happily.

"Uh...hi..." Taiki said.

"I just have to finish getting ready."

"Take your time," Taiki said. Amy dashed back up the stairs.

"It's going to be another one of those," Taiki said.

"Another what?" Ayeka asked.

"Ayeka? Where'd you come from? I didn't see you," he asked in surprise.

"I do that," Ayeka said. "Now are you depressed about something too?"

"No, not at all," Taiki said. "It's just that...well...Amy's been acting so strangely lately. I mean when we're studying she's fine, when we're in school, fine...but when we go on a date...well...she's like...well...Serena..."

"A 'Serena syndrome' if you will?" Ayeka asked.

"Well...yes...it's just hard to take sometimes...still...she's awfully cute..."

Ayeka grinned.

"So you're fine then?"

"Well...I'm also concerned..."

"Naturally."

Amy slid back down the banister.

"I'm here," she said.

"So you are," Taiki said.

She grabbed his arm.

"So where are we going today?"

"I think you'll like it," Taiki said.

"Oo good," Amy said.

Ayeka grinned as the two walked out the door.

"What a mess," she said.

The War Room.

"What exactly are you up to now?" Ayeka asked.

"Staying ahead of our enemies," Patterson said.

"But you don't even know what they're up to," Ayeka said.

"I can always plan for every eventuality," Patterson replied.

"Or you could go shopping with me...there's this dagger I saw with a jewel in it's hilt...oh it's beautiful and deadly," Ayeka said.

"Oh...I see..." Patterson said. "I've got some things to check on."

"What do you have to check on?"

"Ayeka...please..."

"Hmm...what's eating you?"

"Nothing...nothing...at all..."

"Liar, I always know better than that...something's gotten to you."

"It's nothing that won't pass, like everything else..."

"You just need to relax...come on...let's go out."

"I...well...I..."

"Look...how about you finish up what you're doing and take me out later..."

"Uh...well maybe..."

"Please..."

"Uh..."

"You will? Oh thank you," Ayeka said and hugged him. D.V. fell out of his chair. The two went crashing to the floor.

"Ehh...D.V...you really have to learn to take this better," Ayeka muttered.

"I'm home!" Mina shouted happily hurrying in the door.

She didn't receive a reply.

"Hmm..."

She walked around a corner. In the kitchen sat her father and mother. They both had solemn looks on their faces.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Uh...Mina, before we go on, we just want you to know that we both love you very much and that this isn't your fault," her father said.

"That's right," her mother said. "It's just that...well..."

"What...is it?" Mina asked.

"We both love you very much," her mother said.

"But your mother and I have decided not to live with each other anymore," Mina said.

Hours later. Serena stared out a window.

Luna hopped up beside her.

"Mina's pretty upset isn't she?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it's pretty bad according to Artemis," Luna said. "But I'm not certain what you, her friends, should do about it."

"We should talk to her shouldn't we?"

"That's where I'm not sure. You see Serena, this is a divorce. It's a very complex matter, and Mina is probably having to deal with a variety of emotions and questions. None of you are really able to provide her with an answer. I'm sure she knows you all support her though."

"So we should try to go see her?"

"That's my view, but then again...I can never know for sure."

"Yeah...I know...human beings just aren't that simple," Serena said. "I have to do something though. I don't know what yet though. Mina needs to know for sure that we're behind her. Now as soon as I figure out how to prove that we'll be in business...wait a minute! Lita and Greg's family got divorces! They should know all about it!"

"Serena! You're forgetting that both of them had that happen at a very young age, it may not be the same," Luna said.

"That can still help! Yep! Mina will be back to normal in no time!" Serena shouted and hurried out the door.

"But..." Luna said. "Oh why do I even try..." she muttered.

"Where are you going Serena?" Her mother asked as Serena hurried to the door.

"To add another drop of bright sunshine to the world!" Serena shouted.

"Well be home by dinner will you?" her mother replied.

Meanwhile at the Crown Restaurant.

"Ehh...it's hopeless," Mike said.

"What is?" Rick asked.

"You know Mina's parents are divorcing, how am I supposed to be the man..."

"What do you mean?"

"A good boyfriend would be there at her side comforting her, but I'm no good at that, I can only entertain. I know better then to try that now."

"Maybe she needs a little entertainment," Rick said.

"No, no this is completely out of my league," Mike said. "Things were going so well too."

"They'll get better, she won't be depressed forever."

"Yeah, but she'll know that throughout this life crisis I wasn't a bit of help," Mike said. "And that's not going to exactly set our relationship up to be perfect you know. Oh yes Mike, you're funny, but when things really get tough I can count on you to hide under a rock while I deal with it..."

"Not necessarily," Rick said. "I mean she knows you better than that. She knows you care, even if you have no way to help her."

"That doesn't help my self esteem any...I should be able to help her, I mean how am I a suitable guy for her if I can't be of any real emotional help?"

"Mina's always been a little loose with conventional romantic practice, I'm sure it won't be a problem," Rick said.

"No...it will...I've got to find a way to help...somehow!"

"There's no need to shout."

"No...no...this is the perfect time to shout. This is the holy grail I must find...to propel my love to new heights!"

"We found the holy grail you know..." Rick muttered.

"It is just a figure of speech!" Mike said leaping on the table. "I'm off to save the fair damsel from the clutches of her dragon of depression!"

He ran out the door.

"Glad he's approaching this serious problem with a clear head," Rick muttered and finished his drink.

"Ah...Rick...just who I needed to see," Steve said sliding into the booth.

"Ah...more rationality," Rick said. "Just what I need."

"Look...I've been thinking, maybe I need to be more active if I'm going to get my love back...maybe this is one of those things you see in the movies all the time. I just have to push this other guy away and be the man."

"I'm getting sick of hearing how someone has to "be the man" I'm the man...all right. Now look. Steve...you may believe that you're involved in some made for TV romance, but you're not. This is reality! Remember!"

"Ah...yes...I'm reminded so often by the giant creatures that take naps, as well as my ability to become an energy sword swinging knight of justice straight out of the moon kingdom..." Steve said.

Rick sighed.

"Look...you've got to get over this," Rick said.

"But I'm right, my cause is just. It is manifest destiny!"

"No it isn't," Rick muttered.

"Hmm...you've got it easy, you don't understand," Steve said. "But I'll find someone that does."

He hopped up on the table.

"This is my holy grail to reacquire my love and rescue her from her dragon of a former idol star!"

"Sit down!" Rick said and drop kicked him. Steve fell into the booth.

"I do believe you overreacted there Rick," Steve said.

"I have good reason!" Rick said.

"He sure does!" The rest of the restaurant replied.

"Did I...miss...something?" Steve asked.

Mina was alone. That's pretty much all she was sure of as she sat on a swing set that night. A clock chimed in the distance.

Midnight. She thought. And what does all this mean? What is happening?

Artemis appeared from behind a bush.

"I was wondering when you would finally find me," Mina said quietly.

"How are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"What do you expect? My parents are getting divorced. How should I feel?"

"I understand," Artemis said.

"I know you care Artemis, but how could you understand?" she rose from the swing set. "They were there for eighteen years. Raising me...loving me...we were a family. How could that change? I mean they were in love weren't they? They were married for twenty five years! And now...poof...it's gone...just how does that work?"

Artemis said nothing.

"Well?"

"I don't know..." Artemis said. "It just happens sometimes."

"But why? Love isn't that transient. And why now? What's different?"

"I don't know..."

"See...you don't understand."

"You're right I don't. But I'm here for you," Artemis said.

"Wish my parents were," Mina said.

"Oh...it was beautiful," Amy bubbled. "Taiki took me to the aquarium again. The colors that nature has provided its undersea creatures are really just incredible. He's so wonderful to talk to when we're in that element. And where else can we see seven different species of plankton. No one understands the true beauty of that creature."

"I'll bet," Ayeka said.

"So romance involves fish?" Hotaru said.

"No...it doesn't have to," Amy said. "But it always helps when I'm around Taiki. He's so smart, and knowledgeable even though he hasn't lived on this planet that long. It's like he knows everything..." she swooned. "How perfect."

"So romance is merely the acquisition of knowledge?" Hotaru asked.

"No...no..." Ayeka said. "This is an extreme case...an extreme and unusual case...then again...do we even know anyone who does it the right way?"

"I can't wait to see what Taiki will say when we go to the natural history museum," Amy said blushing.

"Hotaru, whatever you do, do not use Amy as a basis for your romantic pursuits?" Ayeka asked.

"I had just reached that conclusion," Hotaru said.

The War Room.

"D.V. No one told me your sister had this side to her," Taiki said.

"Don't you like it?" D.V. asked.

"It's not a matter of that. I just don't understand it," Taiki said.

"No one understands it. I'm sure though she'll settle down. The last time she dated someone it was Urawa, and that didn't work out, she's just realizing the excitement of the whole romance thing again. How can you say she isn't perfect for you though?"

"Oh she is," Taiki said. "I just hope I can survive this phase."

"That could be a difficult," D.V. said.

The door buzzed.

"Ah...Greg's back," D.V. said. " This should be enjoyable." The door slid open.

"Honestly, the idiocy of human existence," Greg said storming in.

"Ah...you've discovered American television then?" D.V. asked.

"No...I've tried practically every publisher in the city, and somehow writing a story about a group of people somewhat like the sailor scouts, who everyone knows and loves, just doesn't seem marketable!" Greg said.

"Hmm...that is bizarre," Taiki said. "Maybe they just don't think you're qualified."

"That's too bad, because they should recognize my ability," Greg said. "I'm good."

"Have you let anyone read the story?" D.V. asked.

"Michiru, and she says it was wonderfully written, and I asked her to be honest," Greg said.

"Still...maybe you should get more than one opinion," D.V. said.

"I don't know," Greg said.

"Look Greg, why don't you let us read it, we'll give you a fair shake," Taiki said.

"Hmm...well..."

The door buzzed.

"Oh...dear..." Patterson said. Serena and Ai, both with large smiles on their faces stood at the door.

"Greg...you in there? We need your help," Serena said.

"My help?" Greg asked in surprise.

"You'd better go out there, I'd be crazy to let those two in here with those glazed over eyes of theirs," Patterson said.

Greg headed out the door.

"You don't know what you've sent him into," Taiki said.

"Don't care either," Patterson muttered.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nothing." Patterson said. "The world is the world. That's all there is too it."

"You wanted to see me?" Greg asked.

"Ah...yes...Greg...we need you for a rescue mission," Serena said.

"Rescue mission?" Greg asked.

"To rescue the hopes and dreams of a girl thrown astray by the twisted world we live in," Ai said.

"Uh...what?" Greg asked.

"Mina, Greg...her parents have gotten a divorce, and she's upset, but your parents got a divorce so you know something about it, we want you to help us get Mina back on track," Serena said.

"You cannot refuse this summons," Ai said.

"I guessed that," Greg muttered.

"What's going on out here?" Amy asked.

"Oh dear...Serena and Ai are collaborating on a project it seems," Hotaru said. "The world trembles before them."

"How is it that sarcasm just came naturally to you before anything else?" Ayeka asked.

"Amy, didn't you hear? Mina's parents are getting a divorce, so I'm going to help her," Serena said.

"Oh dear, Mina must be feeling awful, but are you sure this is something you should just step into," Amy said growing serious.

"She's right Serena," Greg said. "You have to be careful."

"Not when Mina's at stake here," Serena said. "We have to help her!"

"But Serena, it's not that simple," Amy said.

"Yes, I know that. That's why I'm creating a strike force!" Serena said.

"A strike force of good feelings!" Ai said.

"This is probably not the way to handle this," Hotaru said.

"That is an understatement," Ayeka said.

"Come on we've gotta go find Lita," Serena said.

"Right!" Ai said.

"Uh...I'm not sure about all this," Greg said.

"You're fears will soon fall a way in a rush of enthusiasm!" Ai and Serena shouted.

"That I doubt," Ayeka said.


	290. Chapter 290

290:

"Darien...why are you so busy?" Serena asked.

"For the same reason you should be. Finals," Darien said.

"Finals?" Serena asked. "Oh...I see...FINALS!"

"Serena...tell me you haven't forgotten you take exams."

"I hadn't forgotten, it just hadn't occurred to me yet this year," Serena said.

"Just as bad," Darien said. "Look Serena, I'm going to be awfully busy these next few weeks, which is all right, because you're going to busy studying too."

"Darien, while you might be right about the first part, never assume anything regarding me and 'book learning' as they used to call it," Serena said. "I haven't decided if I'm hip with graduation."

"So you're going to stay back a year."

"Well...no...I..."

"Serena you can't drop out."

"Why not...school's already proven I have no use in society."

"Serena...you have all sorts of uses," Darien said. "But you can do less without an education so keep at it..."

"But...if I graduate high school they'll only send me to college!"

"Uh...well...that's one way to see it," Darien said. "Serena, you are capable of making this world better, and you can only reach your full potential if you study harder and get some good grades. Education is important for your future."

"Yeah so's not going crazy," Serena said.

"Also true," Darien said. "Serena, look...do you think I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it? I care about you."

"Well there are plenty of people that don't care about me who say the same thing," Serena said.

"So everyone's right," Darien said.

"Or you're suffering from misinformation stemming from good intentions," Serena said.

"Serena would you like some cookies?" Darien asked.

"Yes..." Serena said.

"Promise to stay in school."

"Oh...no...it's going to cost more than that."

"Seven bags of cookies."

"Nine," Serena said.

"Done."

"All right," Serena said. "I should have life crises more often."

Darien sighed.

"So...you enjoying yourself Seiya?" Lita asked.

"Sure..." Seiya said.

"That's hardly an answer."

"Uh...sure it is...sure is an answer."

"Seiya...you know what I mean," Lita said.

"Yeah...whatever," Seiya said. "If I wasn't enjoying myself would I be here?"

"No need to get touchy," Lita said.

"Just being honest," Seiya said.

"So you are," Lita growled. "Something bothering you Seiya?"

"Nothing," Seiya said. "The world is beautiful..."

"Seiya...you really are acting strange. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Seiya said. "No if you don't mind, we should try to have fun while we're out."

"Not when you put it that way," Lita said.

"What is with you girls...anyway?" Seiya muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...you ask so many questions," Seiya said.

"Seiya..."

"NO NOTHING'S WRONG!" Seiya said and stormed off.

"What?" Lita said.

Later at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"He stormed off?" Raye asked. "That's very strange."

"He was acting annoyed all night, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Lita said. "I mean...I don't get it."

"Hmm...you're right to be concerned. It must be something serious."

"I don't know...he won't open up to me," Lita said. "I mean I thought things were going well, but I don't think it's me he's mad at...there's something else."

"How strange for him to act like that though," Raye said. "It's not like him at all."

"I don't know what to do. He seemed fine up till now."

"Maybe there's just something he's afraid to talk about. Maybe Taiki and Yaten will find out."

"Yeah, maybe," Lita said. "I hope so. I'm really worried. You'd think he'd trust me enough to talk."

"Men aren't exactly good at opening up their feelings. He'll come around though," Raye said.

Lita nodded.

"He'd better," she said. "I hate dysfunctional boyfriends."

"Something on your mind Haruka?" Serena asked.

"Nope, nothing dumpling hair," Haruka said.

"Ah, no you don't, I can sense it," Serena said. "Something's up."

"I've got a lot of things to worry about. Nothing really to talk about though."

"Aw come on. This is what I do."

"You can't help."

"You afraid of dying?"

"Wha...how did you?"

"Well Setsuna said something about it, but I wasn't sure," Serena said. "Still, I talked to Hotaru a few days ago and she seemed to think the same thing. That you were afraid that with all this end game stuff supposedly happening that you were going to die."

"Guess they are good at what they do," Haruka said. "I am a little worried yes."

"Well don't be," Serena said.

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is that easy. Haruka you remember when we were on opposite sides."

"Of course I do."

"You thought then that the right course of action was to act alone and to do what you did. But you were wrong. So I'm not trying to say you're always wrong, but just that you can't be so sure of any premonitions or gut instincts."

"I know, still, I'm human I have irrational fears, if that is what this is."

"Well, just try to deal with it. It's for your own good."

"I know," Haruka said. "But I don't think I'll be able to do much about it."

"You should still try."

"I guess I should," Haruka said.

"Now, that we've talked about that. It's Michiru isn't it?"

"What?"

"She's been spending a lot of time with Yaten lately."

"So? She can do what she wants. She's a big girl."

"You're jealous."

"How can I be jealous!"

"It can happen for friends just as easily as it can for people that are in love."

"Oh," Haruka said.

"Yeah, you and Haruka are close. And now something's keeping her away from you. You're jealous."

"Maybe a little," Haruka said.

"Hah! See it's just easier to admit everything at the start, then we can get somewhere."

Haruka stuck her tongue out at Serena.

"Should I be scared now?" Serena asked as she was caught off guard by the gesture.

"I think so," Haruka said.

Serena laughed.

"You'll be fine Haruka. You're just going through what we all have to."

"Joy," Haruka said.

Serena smiled.

"Come on, in our line of work we're supposed to be psychotic."

Haruka laughed.

"You know Serena, I didn't think it was possible to feel good after all the stuff we talked about, but you managed to pull it off."

"I told you, it's what I do," Serena said.

Haruka smiled.

The apartment of the Three Lights.

"So you ran away...smart move," Yaten said.

"I have no interest in your commentary!" Seiya snapped.

"Seiya what's wrong with you!" Yaten said.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I fell in love with Lita, that's what's wrong. She's not Krisya that's what?"

"Krisya?" Yaten asked. "Krisya...oh...now I see...but you're over her...aren't you? I mean...that was back on our world...before we came here."

"I never stopped longing for her. I hoped here I could meet a girl just like her...Lita came close, but the more I dated her I realized the differences," Seiya said.

"But Seiya, Krisya, was wed to the Prince of our planet."

"A prince that is now dead, killed at Galaxia's hand," Seiya said. "She's free."

"You know better then that, you don't just date a Princess!" Yaten said.

"I loved her, and she loved me...until..."

"Until...she stopped loving you."

"That was undoubtedly the prince's interference! He was seeing her behind my back."

"And if she was in love with you would she have married him so readily?" Yaten asked.

"He was the prince!"

"Oh...this sounds interesting," Taiki said walking in.

"Seiya just revealed he still longs for Princess Krisya," Yaten said.

"Ah. I see," Taiki said.

"I just can't get her out of my head, I see Lita, I want Krisya."

"But Seiya you can't have Krisya, Lita's a nice girl though," Taiki said.

"No...I'm not over Krisya yet, and Lita would only feel pain if I continued to try and make a comparison between the two. Krisya was perfect. Lita's close...but she's just not..."

"Seiya, you're making a mistake chasing dreams," Yaten said.

"He's right," Taiki said.

"You two aren't me," Seiya said and headed for the door.

"And now where are you going?" Yaten asked.

"To apologize to Lita and tell her the truth," Seiya said. "As painful as it may be to both of us."

"Seiya...think about this first," Taiki said.

"It's a long walk," Seiya said. "It's all I'll think about."

He headed out.

"Should we try and stop him?" Yaten asked.

"His mind's made up," Taiki said.

"Too bad," Yaten said. "Looks like you're the only one with any luck around here."

"You're forgetting who I'm dating," Taiki said.

"She's cute," Yaten said.

"I know...too cute," Taiki said. "I didn't sign on to date a multiple personality ultra genius..."

"Well we've all got problems," Yaten replied.

Seiya hurried along the street.

Now how do I tell her all this. I mean it won't be easy. She won't take it well. This stinks. I don't want to hurt her. But I have to know, or it'll just gets worse. She won't understand either.

I wasn't prepared for this. But I gotta do it now. No choice.

"You have been improving, I am impressed," Motoki said. "Your skill as a fighter, as well as your instincts and observational skills are better then ever. Whether this will make you a good leader or not, I do not really know, but it is a start. Still, this is a long process."

"I know," Rick said. "I'm prepared to keep at it. I mean I am pretty busy, but I'll make the time."

"I know you will," Motoki said. "We've covered the fighting basics, which you've mastered along time ago anyway. One thing you have not been able to do is combine the mental and physical elements necessary to make you the fighter several of the other Guardian Scouts are. However, the basic elements are forming, and you just need to master using them, and then master the skills that you will have available."

"Sounds straightforward," Rick said.

"It is not," Motoki said. "It is the mental state that is much more difficult to master then the physical. However, after a certain point physical training becomes largely useless if you do not improve mentally."

"So let's do what I need to," Rick said.

"I warn you, the mental training is much more difficult and much less active," Motoki said.

"Whatever I have to do," Rick said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want some coffee or tea, or cheese are something first before you make your decision?" Motoki asked.

"Yes!"

"Very well. Let's withdraw into the forest."

"Gotta pee?"

"NO!" Motoki snapped. "Although I agree, I left myself open for that one."

Rick grinned.

Five hours had passed since Rick and Motoki had started sitting in a clearing with their eyes closed. Motoki slowly uncrossed his legs and stood up. Rick wobbled a little, and fell to the ground wincing.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Motoki asked.

"Yes," Rick said.

"You'll get used to it," Motoki said. "Though I am impressed that you were able to sit this long."

"One thing I've been relatively good at is suppressing pain," Rick said.

"Yes, fortunately, when you took on this training we did not need to go through the period where you had to be prepared to be trained. You were already on your way. Your ability to suppress this pain suggests to me that this task may be easier then I expected. T hat is not to say it will be a walk in the park, but I think you are far better prepared to become a leader and a warrior then most of the people I've encountered."

"Thank you," Rick said.

"Now let's get an energy drink," Motoki said.


	291. Chapter 291

291:

A rain had begun to all as Seiya approached Lita.

"Lita it's important that I tell you something…" he began.

"Seiya, I know this maybe hard, but I've done a lot of thinking," she began.

"About?"  
"Us."

"You're dumping me?"

"Dump isn't the right word, we need to be friends…"

"Oh."

"Seiya, we can be very good friends…it's just…"  
Seiya turned and walked away into the rainstorm. She didn't even let me tell her why I wouldn't work for her…she dumped me…he thought in surprise. He kept walking.

Lita watched, but didn't know what to say.

Seiya probably walked a good mile in the rain not knowing where he was headed. He took no notice of the dark figures following him.

"It will be rare for a scout to be so vulnerable…strike quickly," one of them said.

Seiya's instincts finally kicked in but too late as he whirled to see the energy attacks fly into him. He reached for his power stick and transformed but couldn't rise before the next attacks smashed into him.

Miles away Ai was looking around in surprise.

"Seiya's in trouble!" she shouted. Though he wasn't exactly the rogue's favorite scout they transformed and soon started calling the others.

Guardian Venus and Guardian Jupiter got there first and they found their friend lying in a heap covered with bruises and burns.

"Seiya...you all right...hold on..." Guardian Venus said.

"Seiya...you there?" Sailor Moon asked. "Come on..."

"So much pain," Guardian Mars said and drifted off unconscious again.

"Look at the blood," Guardian Jupiter said in shock.

"No..." Sailor Moon said and turned away.

Sirens were racing their way.

"Do you know who did it?" Guardian Earth asked.

"I...think I'm going to be fine," Guardian Mars said.

"That's right," Sailor Moon said. "Sure it hurts, but a lot of things hurt..."

"Yeah..." Guardian Venus said. "Don't be all thinking your going to die, because you're a little bruised."

"Yeah...what am I thinking?" Guardian Mars said and slumped to the ground.

"No..." Sailor Moon said. "Not again!" she screamed.

They had carried Guardian Mars back to Raye's temple which was nearby to avoid drawing the attention of the authorities.

"Lita will be here any minute, she can go save him," Serena said.

"It's not that simple," Taiki said.

"I don't know Taiki," Yaten said. "Maybe Lita can follow him."

"Why couldn't she?" Serena asked.

"Serena, Seiya suspected that Lita was going to break up with him," Taiki said.

"What?" Serena said in shock. "But why..."

"It's complex," Taiki said.

"Let's just hope this all works out," Serena said. "I mean so maybe there isn't love involved, but I mean...we're fellow scouts and all.

"What happened!" Lita said racing up.

"Lita...you've gotta save Seiya, you know what you have to do," Raye said.

"But...no I must," Lita said. "Jupiter power, bring me to the afterlife!"

She stood there...Nothing happened.

"What! I need to save the one I love...come on!"

"Oh no...what' s happening," Serena said.

"Why aren't you listening to me!" Lita shouted.

Everyone looked on worriedly.

"You have been denied access," Hotaru said approaching slowly.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Lita shouted. "What's going on? Why won't it let me go?"

"Because you must love Seiya. Only those with pure love can enter, it is the only way to keep the transition pure."

"But...I have it," Lita said.

"Apparently you do not," Hotaru said.

"How would you know!" Lita shouted.

"Lita," Raye said getting in front of her. "This isn't the time. But you can't get through. That must mean something."

Lita began to cry.

"But why...why...does my feelings have to keep me from saving him! I don't want him to die because I don't love him!"

"You don't..." Raye said.

"No...I didn't..." Lita said.

"Then...he's lost..." Yaten said in shock.

"Yes..." Taiki said.

"No...there must be a way..." Yaten said.

"But..."

"Taiki, think for a moment. Our princess, the one we searched for was Serena, she is supposed to have great powers."

"And she does, but she's never been able to bring back the dead," Taiki said.

"Sure she has, in various ways," Yaten said. "Serena, you must be able to bring back on life...that must be within your power."

"It's not," Serena said. "Not like that. I can't just wave...my...wand..." she sniffled.

"You must be able to do something," Yaten said.

"Yes...yes...I see it now," Taiki said. "You are given power from many sources. One of them is to be able to preserve life."

"But I've never done it before," Serena said. "I've already been to the afterlife. I had to bring back Darien. I couldn't save him any other way."

"There is a way…" Setsuna said approaching.

Everyone whirled.

"A way that was not practical earlier and fortunately we didn't have to use it. Serena, you as Sailor Moon possess massive amounts of power. You can use some of it for such a goal as to save a life, but if you use some of this energy. It can't come back, you can only replace it."

"How much..."

"If you save Seiya without the proper preparation, you will lose your current power level and I don't know how far you'll drop."

"I see..." Serena said. "I must do it."

"Now wait a minute," Haruka said hurrying up. "Are you so sure about this?"

"How can you say that!" many of the scouts replied.

"We're fighting a war. Sailor Moon is our most powerful weapon. She cannot be weakened right now..." Haruka said.

"Haruka...are you heartless!" Lita shouted.

"This planet must be protected!" Haruka said. "There will always be sacrifices. Did you all think you would live forever?"

"Haruka...we can't just leave Seiya behind," Raye said.

"And weaken Sailor Moon, even in the face of an enemy that has proven that it is lethal?" Haruka asked.

"I agree, we need strength, we cannot give it up," Tashiro said.

"Shut up Tashiro," Lita said. "Shut up all of you! Serena! Save Seiya now!"

"I...must..." Serena said.

"Think about this," Haruka said advancing towards Serena.

The scouts blocked her path.

"Go Serena!" Raye shouted.

Haruka grimaced.

Serena held her brooch and disappeared in a flash of light.

"I thought you had learned something in all this time," Raye said.

Haruka turned and walked off.

"How could she even..." Lita stammered.

"Do not be so hard on her scouts," Setsuna said. "In many ways she's right. We are taking a risk weakening Sailor Moon like this."

"We are saving a life," Lita said. "How could that ever be wrong. We'll manage!"

"This is not the first time we've faced an uphill battle," Raye said.

"If there is anyone I would believe to speak the truth it's you all. However, we must keep in mind that right now we are facing possibly our toughest opponent. You must be mindful of that," Setsuna said.

Moments later in the afterlife.

"You again? What are you doing here?" The guide asked approaching.

"Enough small talk, I'm going to find Seiya," Serena said.

"Ahem...but this is important, we've never had a repeat visitor. At least that isn't going one way of course."

"Shut up," Serena said and kept walking.

"But..." the guide said.

Serena punched him.

"Ehh...there's a first time for everything," the guide muttered. "You're on your own!"

"Glad to hear it!" Serena shouted.

She hurried forward.

There was a shout. A crowd of demons leapt to the ground.

"When are you going to learn?" Serena asked and snapped her fingers.

A crowd of people appeared out of a side street and surrounded her.

"We'll protect you!" they shouted and raced at the creatures.

"I own this town," Serena said. A fight began. She hurried up the street.

"SEIYA!" she shouted. "You here! Seiya!"

She rounded a street corner emerging at the spot in the real world Seiya had been killed at.

"Seiya...where'd he go?" Serena asked.

"Ah...so now you're curious..." the guide said wandering up. e

"Where is he?" Serena asked grabbing him.

"He was moved to accelerated processing, I mean after all, we weren't expecting anyone to come through after him."

"So where's that?" Serena said.

"You hit me before."

"I'll hit you again."

"Do I care? I am eternal."

"And I can throw a big right!" Serena said and punched him again.

"All right...all right...we'll have to hurry."

"How much time do we have?"

"You took your time showing up, we've got about ten of your minutes."

"Oh come on! You'd think the afterlife would be a little nicer to people."

"We are, to the people that will be staying with us a while. It's just not cost effective to help out the visitors. No profit at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just trying to put the cosmic forces that exist here into a language you can understand."

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"Yes, but you're ignorant, which can be just as bad."

"This discussion isn't supposed to be about me. I've gotta save Seiya!"

"We're with you Serena!" a mob of people said running with her.

"They've really taken a likening to you," the guide muttered.

"I'm cute, and easily likeable," Serena said.

"I haven't noticed why yet," the guide said.

Serena growled.

Soon they arrived at a strange looking building which had several smoke stacks.

"What is this place?" She shouted.

"It's advanced processing. Where we send through all new arrivals," the guide said.

"It looks like a factory."

"Oh it is," the guide said. "Now please step inside."

"Ehh..." Serena said and walked in.

"Ah...have a seat we'll be with you in a minute," a secretary at a desk said.

"This is an emergency!"

"Here? Not likely."

"Look I'm alive and I've got to save my friend, Seiya."

"You're alive...you're in denial I think," the secretary replied.

"GUIDE! Get in here!"

"Sorry...I'm not allowed in there!" the Guide shouted.

"Look!" Serena said. "I'm Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I have not died. Now I order you to take me to Seiya."

"You're delusional too, it happens..."

"All right…fine," Serena said and walked towards the door. She whirled and decked the secretary with one of her drop kicks.

"I hate to be violent, but you are all really annoying!" she shouted and raced down a corridor.

"Just what we need more bureaucracy," she said and slid to a stop. "Seiya!" She shouted seeing him.

"Serena..." Seiya said. "Serena...you're dead too?"

"No! Now come with me!" Serena said.

"But..."

Serena grabbed him.

"I can bring you back!"

"How?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"Sounds authentic to me, let's go!" Seiya said.

They hurried down the corridor.

"Hey! You can't just waltz in here and take someone out!" The secretary shouted.

"I can take you out!" Serena said drop kicking her again.

"Let's go Seiya, this has been a real annoying trip," Serena said.

"Oh...can't wait to hear about it...I guess...Lita didn't come."

"Seiya...that's a long story really...just follow me okay?"

Seiya sighed.

They rushed out into the street. The crowd cheered.

"Who are all of them?" Seiya asked.

"My fans," Serena said.

Back in the real world.

Seiya opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh thank goodness," Lita said.

Yaten and Taiki breathed sighs of relief.

"I'm so sorry Seiya...I..." Lita said.

"It's all right Lita..." Seiya said. "We'll talk later okay."

Lita sobbed some more.

"Thank you Serena," Seiya said.

"It's what I do Seiya," Sailor Moon replied. She was clad in the uniform she had worn when she had had her power back before they had even met.

"What I want to do is sleep," Seiya said.

"Me too," Sailor Moon said.

Seiya smiled and drifted off.

"What a day," Setsuna said.

"It's terrible when things like this happen," Michiru said. "There must be something else we can do. I have to find Haruka though. It's not good for her to be out alone with the enemy about, and I think we got to see what was bothering her more."

"I'll come with you," Setsuna said. "She may need some moral support."

"Seiya...I..." Lita said.

"Lita, I was on my way to say the same thing you're probably going to say to me," Seiya said. "But I have different reasons."

"What..."

"Lita...I've never met a girl like you before, you've got a lot of strong points, and I have no doubt you're going to make someone very happy someday. But I loved someone before you, there's just nothing I can do but compare her to you…and there are differences. She's not better then you, just different."

"I understand Seiya, you have a standard you want to uphold, and it's hard to break from it."

"I hope someday, that she and…I just can't give up hope for her."

"You have time yet," Lita said. "To tell you the truth Seiya, I don't know what I want. I've dated several people. But I just never knew if I was in love or not. That's true with you too. And somehow I always gathered that you were looking at me through some sort...of...well...you just didn't see me for who I was, but who I was instead of someone else."

"I'm sorry," Seiya said.

"It's all right," Lita said. "But what's important is that we remain friends."

"Oh...definitely," Seiya said.

"That's okay isn't it?"

"Lita, I was afraid of losing that, but I think we'll be fine."

"Me too," Lita said.

"And Lita...I know you couldn't come after me, but I understand..."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's not your fault. Love is love..."

"So it is," Lita said. "Seiya...I..."

"No...it's all right..." Seiya said.

Lita started to cry.

"No don't do that..." Seiya said. "It's not proper."

"Forget proper," Lita said.

"All right," Seiya said. "Whatever you need to do you can."

"I wasn't going to wait for permission."

"Oh..."

Lita grinned and cried some more.

Haruka looked up slowly as Setsuna and Michiru emerged from a car. She was sitting under one of Tokyo's suspension bridges.

"So you finally found me," Haruka said.

"You know better then to think you can hide from me," Michiru said.

"It's a wonderful world isn't it?"

"It can be," Michiru said.

Haruka sighed.

"Michiru, they're all right you know. Who am I to say that one life isn't worth the life of everyone else?"

"You've taken on a tremendous burden," Michiru said.

"I fear it will only get worse," Haruka said.

"You should stop brooding and relax," Michiru said.

"I've never been someone who can relax that easily."

"You should start."

"Michiru, this is the end isn't it?"

"What?"

"I know it is. I won't survive this."

"Now that's not what I want to hear," Michiru said. "Premonitions of your death are foolish."

"Is it? It feels so strong," Haruka said.

"Snap out of it!" Michiru said. "I'm not going to have you walking around like the walking dead, all the while making yourself wide open to make that lie a reality! I won't let it happen!"

"Michiru, I don't believe it's in our hands," Haruka said.

"Stop it! You fool!" Michiru said. "Stop thinking like that."

"Michiru...I know what my destiny is."

"It's survival Haruka, it has been for all these years we've fought together. It doesn't end here! You are just letting your paranoia take over."

"I don't think I am," Haruka said.

"Haruka...really..." Setsuna said. "You know better then to accept these thoughts."

"They've very strong Setsuna, I've learned to trust my instincts," Haruka said.

"This isn't instinct," Setsuna said. "Pluto Crystal Power!"

"What are you doing?"

"Haruka...it seems that you will have to learn the hard way," Pluto said.

"Setsuna what are you..." Michiru said.

"Come on Haruka...fight me. " Pluto said.

"This will accomplish nothing," Haruka said.

"Very well!" Pluto said swinging her staff. Haruka backed up quickly.

"Not fast enough!" Pluto said hitting her several more times. Haruka fell to the ground.

"You have been in my charge since you were only a child. I will not allow you to be so foolish!" Pluto said.

Haruka stood back up. Pluto hit her again.

"You are not slated to die at any specific time! Destiny does not determine death, it is only a guide to what you are best suited to do, it is your own actions that may place you in a position to be acted upon by other forces!" Pluto said. "Now get up."

"Not if you're going to hit me..." Haruka said. Pluto spun her staff and opened fire.

Haruka grimaced as she rolled out of the way.

"Now, think about your mistakes," Pluto snapped and walked away.

"She's right you know," Michiru said.

Haruka merely winced.

"Are you going to help me up," Haruka said.

"No...I think I'll just let you get up yourself," Michiru said.

Haruka sighed.


	292. Chapter 292

292:

"Mike...what brings you by?" Lita said.

"You're Mina's closest friend," Mike said.

"I guess," Lita said.

"And now Mina's family is going through a divorce. She was better, but then they were filling out forms today and she got hit with another wave of sadness. I'm trying to figure out just how to help her. But I know better then to just show up and say 'cry on my shoulder'...she needs more than that. I figured the place to start is with you since you know more about her idiosyncrasies then even I do."

"You know more about her romantic mind set, but you're right Mina is a complex person. I'm not sure you should try and talk to her yet. Divorces can be tough, and Mina is very volatile."

"That I know," Mike said. "But this is the time when I'm supposed to be the most help, when she really is upset."

"You're right," Lita said. "It's a time for all of us to help her out."

"But especially me, I mean I'm supposedly the guy she's supposed to spend her life with...in theory," Mike said.

"Hypothetically," Lita said not being able to resist.

"Exactly," Mike said. "But if I can't help her now, what if something worse happens."

"You're showing a lot of concern," Lita said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm full of surprises."

"So true. I don't know Mike. This is a tough one."

"Hmm...I'm doomed," Mike said. "I was not put on this world to help people out...I was meant only to annoy them..."

"Probably, but not Mina, she's an exception."

"Still...I don't have a clue what to do."

"It'll come. Let's see what we can come up with. I'll make up some snacks...they always help me think."

"Octopus on a stick! Please!" Mike shouted happily.

"All right," Lita said with a smile. "I could have almost have suspected that."

"Hey...I eat right," Mike said.

"She's doing what?" Setsuna asked into her communicator.

"Believe me it's not pretty, but I don't think anyone can stop Serena when she gets on one of these kicks," Luna said.

"Hmm...but she could really make things worse if she does it wrong."

"I know," Luna said. "Still, that's the way she is."

"Yes, well I guess she feels obligated to try."

"Yes, but that's not always a good thing."

"Luna do you mind if we meet? I think we need to talk about some things."

"Of course," Luna said. "What's a good place."

"What's a good place for you? You're the cat."

"Let me guess, these peaceful days and nights we've been enjoying have come to an end."

"Come now Luna, you know better then to get depressed. This is what we do," Setsuna said.

"So it is," Luna said.

"Lita! You home!" Serena shouted pounding on the front door.

"Oh I wonder what she's what so happy about," Lita said and opened the door. Serena and Ai stood there.

"We need your help," Serena said. "Mina's got a problem and we have to solve it."

"Uh...but..." Lita began.

"This is a crusade!" Ai said. "No one can prevent us from striking down the walls of bad feelings and riding onto victory."

"Uh..." Lita said.

"Sure it is," Serena said. "But I know we have to be careful, but we will be carefully helpful!"

"Serena...calm down," Lita said. "Ai, you too."

"What...I'm merely spreading the good word," Ai said.

"Look...Serena, this has to be done right," Lita said.

"I know," Serena said. "That's why I'm here."

"Well this moral...adventure...you're trying to go on isn't going to cut it," Lita said. "This is really serious."

"And I combat seriousness with extreme sensitivity!" Serena shouted.

"SERENA!" Lita shouted. "Settle down!"

"Uh...okay..." Serena said wounded.

"Artemis...I just don't understand," Mina said. "Why would they stop loving each other?"

"It's more complex then that," Artemis said.

"No...it isn't," Mina said. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Mina...it's kinda like this I think..."

"What?"

"You know how you like all of your friends dearly right?"

"Yes."

"You enjoy the time you spend with them, and you are closer then ever."

"Right?"

"But you don't spend all your time with them, and they with you right. There's downtime...you know...sometimes you just get better by not being around them."

"Yes...true..."

"For a relationship to work really well...like a marriage...the two people involved need to love each other so much that they can stand being around them all day and all night. Maybe...your parents were close, but after so long they just couldn't continue doing that."

"But my parents are good people, why should it be so hard for them to stay together?" Mina said.

"I don't know, but maybe there were just some things...that..."

"No...that's not right...none of this is right," Mina said.

"Uh...well..."

"Artemis...I just need to think..."

"All right," Artemis said and began to move off.

"No...don't go," Mina said. "Don't go..."

"All right," Artemis said.

"But without the fighting spirit there can be no victory," Serena said.

"And if you don't get off this kick you're going to get us all into trouble," Lita said. "Look, Mina needs us to be serious and to stand behind her, not ride to the sound of the guns."

"She need's the energy of goodliness," Serena said.

"Yeah, she must bathe herself in it until she is once again happy," Ai said.

"Will you two cut it out," Lita said.

"This isn't helping," Mike muttered.

"Do we have any idea why Mina's parents are separating?" Amy said.

"Artemis didn't really say," Serena said. "All the more reason for us to move out."

"No it's not!" Lita said.

The two began to argue.

There was a knock at the door. Lita got it.

Raye hurried in.

"I've arrived just in time I see," she said and hurried in. "I heard about what you're planning Serena. Come back to Earth before we really mess things up."

"Raye you're so mean," Serena said.

"Stop saying that!" Raye said.

Everyone sighed.

"LOOK!" Mike shouted.

Everyone turned.

"We're all Mina's friends, we should be able to come up with some way to help her without this degrading so much. We're the scouts you know. We're able to cooperate to fight off vicious minions of darkness. Now let's just get together on this one and help Mina before it's too late. If that's even a possibility."

"Mike's right," Lita said. "We can't let our usual tendencies interfere with the larger picture."

"You're right," Serena said. "I guess I did really get caught up in it. But I really want to help Mina."

"We all do," Lita said. "But before we do, we have to make sure we don't hurt her."

The group all nodded.

Time passed…

"We've been at this for hours..." Serena muttered.

"No thanks to you," Raye said. "You got us off the subject..."

"I was hungry," Serena said.

"Let's try and recap here," Mike said. "We know Mina's parents are having a divorce..."

"That we know," Raye said.

"Anything else?" Mike asked.

The group all sighed.

"This isn't working," Lita said.

"But it should," Serena said. "How else are we going to figure it out?"

"There probably is another way," Raye said. "I mean given our ineptitude, there must be something we're not thinking of."

"What..." Ai said aloud. They all turned.

"What is it Ai?" Serena asked.

"Hmm...excuse me a minute," Ai said and headed into the bathroom.

"That's quite a dramatic reaction to the need to go..." Serena said. "Okay...okay...here's an idea, we convince Mina that she doesn't need her parents to be in love for her to be happy."

"That seems a bit brutal," Lita said.

"Yeah Serena," Raye snapped. "How about trying again huh?"

"Well...I just meant...that..." Serena said. "Oh I don't know!"

The bathroom door swung open.

"Enemies...they're after Venus..." Ai said.

"I'll call her," Raye said and opened her communicator. She pressed a button and waited.

"There's no response," Raye said.

"Where is she do you know?" Mike asked.

"Let's just call D.V., he can find her," Serena said.

"You don't understand, he can only find her if she's in scout form," Amy said.

"Oh...and I suppose she isn't...huh..." Serena said.

"No," Ai said.

"We've gotta find her, let's call the others!" Lita said hurriedly.

Mina was sitting in the spot she usually went to when she need to be alone, a wooded area overlooking the water.

"Hmm...what a day," Mina muttered. "The sunset isn't even as impressive as it usually it is."

"Sorry to hear it," Artemis said. "Things will be okay."

"Yeah...sure they will," Mina said. "Twenty five years...and poof..."

"You keep saying that."

"Artemis! It's more then me just having my parents split up. Don't you understand? If their love can break apart, doesn't that mean that any love can do it?"

"Not necessarily."

"Not true," Mina said. "Anything can break apart. And if true love, love that could lead to a marriage, love like that...can break apart...then anything can..."

"Mina, you shouldn't blow this out of proportion."

"Yes I should," Mina said. "Nothing is certain anymore."

"Mina...please..."

"No...it's all useless, because what might seem right now, could mean nothing in years to come. That's what could happen!"

"Or it could work out!" Artemis said. "Mina, look at yourself, your friends, you've stayed together, you've survived against all odds, you've met the worst of it and won, that surely has to show you something."

"I don't know," Mina said. "I really don't know."

The enemies moved quickly towards her position.

"We have a second opportunity, lets do her in just like we did Guardian Mars," the figure said.

The emergency button was going off in Mina's head and she was hesitating.

"How can there be an emergency now…" she moaned and turned.

The enemy attacks flew from the forest. She froze. Someone pushed her out of the way. Sailor Mercury…was hit dead on with even more energy than Seiya had been hit by. The other scouts hurried into the clearing.

The enemies started fleeing.

Venus transformed even as tears were falling from her eyes.

Mercury was lying motionless.

The other scouts were trying to react to what had happened.

Venus leapt in pursuit of the attackers, shooting energy wildly. They were all cloaked and dodged, but she hit a few, only to have them keep running. Other scouts were hurrying to the scene.

"I'll take the risk, teleport!" one of the cloaked figures said and the group vanished.

Sailor Venus stood starring out over the city wiping back tears.

Meanwhile at the clearing the Guardian Scouts had arrived.

"Guardian Jupiter, are you prepared to go?" Guardian Mercury said.

"Then go," Mercury said.

Jupiter nodded and headed into the afterlife after his love.

"We'll stay here," Guardian Saturn said to the Sailor Scouts. "Somebody should follow Venus just in case…"

The Sailor Scouts nodded and hurried off.

"What chaos…" Guardian Venus said solemnly.

Taiki raced through the afterlife hurriedly. The guide was barely keeping up. Monsters were occasionally popping up to try and stop him, but he avoided them. He then slid to a stop.

"What are you doing?" the guide asked.

"Waiting for the bus," Taiki said.

"Oh."  
Seconds later a bus rolled up and he climbed aboard. The guide did as well.

"No one's done this before," The guide said.

"Now they have," Taiki said.

The bus rolled along, various enemies were trying to catch it but none could. It pulled to a stop in front of Amy's house in the afterlife. Taiki hopped off and started looking around. Amy emerged and looked at him.

"A bus?" She asked.

"Yep, let's catch the next one," Taiki said.

The guide sighed.

When Sailor Mercury awoke she was no longer where she had been, but instead lying in her bed. Taiki was laying on the floor nearby. He woke up and glanced at Guardian Mercury and Guardian Saturn.

"You put me on the floor?" he muttered.

"Completely an accident," Guardian Mercury said.

"How are you feeling Amy?" Guardian Saturn asked.

"Tired," Amy said.

Elsewhere.

"I hate this...I hate it all," Venus said staring out at the darkening sky and the city light's slowly coming on.

"Now...that's no way to feel," Serena said.

Venus whirled.

Her friends stood there.

"We might not be helping any...but we had to come..." Serena said.

"Yeah...we're here for you," Raye said.

The others nodded.

"I should be mad...I should want to be alone...but I..." Venus collapsed into their arms sobbing.

"Is Mercury all right?" She asked.

"She just woke up," Raye said.

Venus sighed and kept crying.

Later.

"So how are things going with Mina?" Taiki asked.

"The girls and Mike are talking to her, she just seems to be letting out a lot right now," Yaten said.

"Haven't you felt you should be there?" Taiki said.

"No, no, that's all right," Yaten said. "I'm just a friend, and she's got more then enough of those to talk to."

"Oh...I just thought that."

"No...it's fine, trust me," Yaten said. "Anyway...I've got to get to a poetry reading."

"Of course..." Taiki said.

Yaten headed out.

Well something's up with him. Taiki thought. Too bad I have no idea what it is.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later.

"Ah...Taiki how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve...why are you here?" Taiki asked.

"I gotta talk to Seiya."

"Haven't you noticed that these conversations as you call them usually end up quite bloody?"

"Yeah, but this is the last one," Steve said.

"I don't think Seiya wants to hear a word of what you're saying."

"I know," Steve said.

"All right...but you're asking for it," Taiki said. "Seiya...Steve apparently believes he can talk to you without starting a fight."

"He's wrong!" Seiya shouted charging out of a side room and tackling Steve.

"Hmm...well...guess he is," Taiki said.

"Jeez...that didn't go well did it?" Rick asked poking his head in the door.

"And what are you doing here?" Taiki asked.

"Well I was trying to prevent Steve from doing something stupid."

"You failed."

"Duh..."

"Rick...why don't we just go..." Taiki said.

"Oh...uh...right," Rick said.

Taiki headed out and closed the door.

"I am curious, just what is he doing here?" Taiki asked.

There was a crash.

"Fortunately I have no personal possessions to really be concerned about," Taiki added.

"Steve apparently has decided to get of his Lita kick," Rick said.

"Just like that?"

"I know, that's why I followed him," Rick said. "It's not that easy. But I wanted to know what he was up to."

"Apparently he was going to settle things with Seiya, but I think Seiya hates him, and I doubt those two are going to be able to talk this out."

"One of them will just have to die I guess," Rick said.

"The most practical solution," Taiki said.

"Mike, you know something," Mina said.

"What?"

"I knew it for years."

"You did?"

"Yes. I knew my parents didn't love each other anymore. They kept it to themselves… But they really didn't. I just tried to forget it. Right now though. I'm afraid we're just going to be friends."

"Friends? Oh...right...gotcha. I understand. Love has lost all meaning hasn't it?"

"Yeah. You understand?"

"Sure I do," Mike said. "I never understood love though. It can be all aqueous and dissipant.

"WHAT?" Mina asked.

"Wrong words," Mike said.

"You're right there," Mina said. "But...I understand. Yeah...I need to think about a lot of things. I don't even want to think about love. But I can think about the people who have been there for me. You're one of them. I know that."

"I try," Mike said.

"I know it was hard for you."

"Hard...nah..."

"Sure it was. You're no good at this stuff."

"So I'm not..." Mike muttered.

Mina grinned.

"I wonder...though..." she said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Just what happens now. Do my parents grow to hate each other. Or do they remain friends?"

"It's hard to say," Mike said.

"Lita and Greg's parents grew apart," Mina said. "But my parents are different I think."

"Yeah...I think so, I know them a little, "Mike said.

"I hope they don't hate each other," Mina said. "It's a terrible thing when lovers can grow to despise each other."

"It is a terrible thing," Mike said. "I know that."

"You're not so bad at the mushy stuff."

"Oh I am...I'm reading off a card," Mike said.

"You are?"

"Well actually it's more like some guidelines...you know do's and don'ts," Mike said.

"You're crazy you know," Mina said.

"Oh yes, but I'm the good kind of crazy, the one people can laugh at and enjoy," Mike said.

"That's true," Mina said. "So Mike...you think we'll ever get married?"

"Ah...way to move off the whole love issue," Mike said.

"I guess that came out of nowhere...I was just thinking about it," Mina said.

"I thought you weren't sure about love and all that."

"I'm not. I have no idea anymore, but I was just thinking...you know...what if we did get married," Mina said. "I would keep my maiden name you know."

"What...isn't Leslie good enough for you?"

"I just wouldn't want anyone to know I'm married to you by name alone," Mina said.

"Yeah...I guess that could be a problem. Don't want it getting out that you're married to me."

The two laughed.

"I think you're well on the way to recovery," Mike said.

"I don't know," Mina said solemnly. "I get like this, but then before long...I'm depressed again."

"That's to be expected right now. But you have to enjoy the upbeat times, and deal with the worst when it comes."

"You're right," Mina said. "What a crazy idea, the two of us married. Then we know the world has really lost all hope."

"You know you enjoying this...shouldn't come completely at my expense," Mike said.

Mina grinned.


	293. Chapter 293

272:

Chapter 293

Prime Minister Kanzaki stood in front of the Diet as a chorus of yells and shouts emerged from the crowd of legislators. Kanzaki stood silently waiting for the chorus to die down.

"I have sworn to defend this country, and this city and I will continue to do so. However what you ask of me is absurd, we are fighting the supernatural!"

"Our SDF did not even engage the enemy outside of missile attacks in the last invasion!" a legislator shouted.

"They were acting in the interests of protecting their forces, when it was unnecessary to engage their forces," Kanzaki said.

"Several areas of this city were damaged, perhaps they would have been saved had the SDF acted!" someone else shouted.

"Don't be fools!" Sylia Coral shouted from her seat. "To send the SDF into battle when the Scouts could handle the situation, albeit with a destruction of property, was the right decision! Lives were saved!"

Kanzaki took note of his rival's defense of him. He would not forget it.

"Prime Minister…we demand that you appoint an SDF commander who will use the Self Defense Forces effectively against whatever forces, natural, or unnatural may attack Japan!"

To Kanzaki's surprise, a clear of majority of legislators yelled cheers in support of this idea.

"General Nagumo has lead the SDF effectively in this time and I see no reason to change his appointment!" Kanzaki replied with a glare.

There was a momentary pause.

"Then I demand your resignation!" came a shout, followed by a chorus. Kanzaki stared forward defiantly, but realized that when the vote was called for he would lose.

"Fine…" Kanzaki said. "But I regret nothing! I resign effective at midnight tonight!"

Kanzaki left his place in the Diet and strode from the room hurriedly. He was surprised when Sylia Coral appeared beside him.

"It would seem that we have something in common," she said.

"I need to make some calls," Kanzaki said. "I'm still Prime Minister for another few hours."

He turned to his predecessor.

"I would appreciate your help if you are willing to give it," Kanzaki said.

Coral smiled at him.

"It's not to help you," she said. "I care about things other than pure ambition."

"As do I."  
"Heh that I'll never be sure of, but let's get to work," Coral said.

The one who had worried the scouts so much after his surprise during the Zalian invasion grinned a bit as he channeled the human television feeds into his headquarters.

"This was unexpected, but a welcome occurrence," he said watching the news of the chaos within Japan's government. "The more unstable this country is, the easier it will be in the end to strike."

He turned to the lone figure sharing the room with him.

"What is your condition?" he asked.

"I am nearly ready. The healing process takes a great deal of time" the figure replied.

"That is fine, our preparations are not ready yet anyway. All of our forces are not yet together."

"And how are you going to keep the scouts from finding us? They are already searching. When the find us I can take care of them…but…"  
"But you know they can be a meddlesome enemy, capable of reviving and surprising."  
"Exactly."  
"That is why I have arrange a set of distractions to give us the last time we need to prepare. Even then I do not know if we'll succeed."  
"Heh, you're the first negaverse commander I've ever met who wasn't overconfident and assured of victory."  
"I am also the only negaverse commander to live this long."  
"Yeah, though you've never told me your name."  
"That's true. Though in all the time we have collaborated, you've never asked it either."

"Now I am. I have my suspicions, but its not really possible to know for sure."

"I am the last remaining Commander from the original Negaverse expedition to Earth, Ircanite."  
"Ah, the tactician, the one that King Metalis never listed to."

"Metalis' foolishness has been proven," Ircanite said.

"Oh yes, yes it has. So now you're here…to finish the job no one else in the negaverse could."

"I may succeed, or I might not, however, I am going to do what all those before me failed to do, and that's realize that the Sailor Scouts, and especially Sailor Moon will not be defeated with the same silly approaches. Even Galaxia fell before them," Ircanite said. "I will surprise them, and when they are surprised…I will surprise them again, and maybe…just maybe…we'll win."

At 12:01 AM, the Japanese Diet, swore in their new Prime Minister, Hidetada Yoshitomi, by 12:05 AM, most of Kanzaki's cabinet ministers had been dismissed, and by 12:11 AM, General Nagumo was ushered into the Prime Minister's office. Nagumo was surprised to find that only Yoshitomi was sitting inside.

"General," Yoshitomi said.

"I am guessing I am to be fired."  
"If we want to avoid the pleasantries…yes, I have not had the time to appoint a defense minister, but I have made this decision," Yoshitomi said.

"And my replacement?" Nagumo asked.

"That will be announced in a few hours," Yoshitomi said.

"You can remove me from my position as head of the SDF, however, my commission as a General in the SDF, cannot be revoked in such a manner," Nagumo said.

"So you intend to remain within the Self Defense Forces? That does not concern me very much, whoever I put in charge will be sure to give you a position that you will be useful at," Yoshitomi said. "Wherever that may be."

"If that is all, there is much to do to prepare for my successor," Nagumo said calmly and headed for the door. Yoshitomi grinned as the General left.

Several minutes later, Chief Kino was being lead into his inner office.

"Superintendent General Kino," the Prime Minister said extending a hand. Kino took it and merely nodded, unsure of why the Prime Minister had become interested in him so early into his term.

"I have brought you here, because with Prime Minister Kanzaki's departure, the job of Commissioner General of the National Police Agency will be opening up," Yoshitomi said. "I have not been fond of the way the job has been handled the past few years."  
"I'm sure the NPA has been adjusting to events, as we all have been," Kino said.

"Nonetheless, I am making a change," Yoshitomi said. "I need you to do the job."  
"ME?" Kino asked. "Are you kidding? Just how many promotions are they going to throw at me that I'm nowhere near experienced enough to have?"

"You are experienced in what matters, you have been involved in anti-supernatural activity and as a police officer, you have been on the front line," Yoshitomi declared and began to pace the room. "Chief Kino, your department has adapted well to the pressures before you and I'm sure there could be continued improvements, nonetheless I would like you to spread those approaches to the entire country."

Kino was in shock. It was hard enough to believe he was in charge of the entire Tokyo Metropolitan police force, but to be in charge of the entire nation's police forces was unexpected in so many ways.

"Do I get time to think it over?"  
"No."  
"And if I say no?"

"That would be doing your country as disservice, at a time when we need people like you."  
Kino sighed. He was pretty much duty bound at this point.

"All right," he said. "But I get to pick who replaces me at the TMPD."

Yoshitomi grinned.

"Have you forgotten? The NPA picks the new chief anyway…of course you get to pick your replacement," the Prime Minister replied.

"Oh…yeah…" Kino said.

General Patterson had not slept a wink that night, and was at work encoding files, moving information, and working hard to conceal some of the data that his staff had learned. The door opened and in walked Doctor Tomoe and Doctor Richter.

"Ah General…I see you have followed up on our idea," Tomoe said.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of," Patterson said. "Are you sure you two want to be here watching? You could be accomplices?"

"We have been engaged in the same activity, as has most of the people involved, it would appear no one trusts our illustrious Prime Minister to appoint someone we can trust," Richter said.

"This was very unexpected," General Patterson said. "There are so many things we need to do before the new General in Chief starts probing into our data files."

"General…just what are the chances any of us will have jobs tomorrow?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomorrow….hmm…we'll likely be employed…it's two days from now that worries me," Patterson replied.

Prime Minister Yoshitomi admittedly had not really figured out who was best to succeed Nagumo before he rallied for his dismissal. The fall of Kanzaki had been a bit spontaneous and left him unprepared. He had instructed his staff to work through the night comparing military profiles. He also had to identify who within the SDF would have been loyal to Nagumo enough to interfere with his plan. It would not be an easy task.

General Nagumo had little time for farewells as he walked through the SDF's makeshift headquarters. He had a lot of work to do. He had suspicions of what Yoshitomi was planning and it was his duty as an SDF officer to prepare the organization, he still ran at least for the next few hours, for what was to come. He stepped into General Akita's suite of offices and found the General himself hard at work typing away at a computer in the outer offices.

"My aides spent the day working on the things your aides are working on now," Akita said. "I let them get a few hours of sleep, but then I remembered something else."  
"They might let you stay on as Army Chief," Nagumo said.

"Unlikely," Akita said.

Nagumo shrugged.

"I wish we didn't have to resort to these unusual measures, however, there is too much going on within the SDF to just let that information fall into the hands of someone who is unprepared to deal with it, or even worse, may use it in a reckless way," Nagumo said. "I only wish I had seen this coming."  
"Prime Minister Kanzaki, proved to be the typical politician, but he did understand the battles we were having to fight, and I guess that gives him something in the plus column," Akita said. "So do you think they'll stick you on Hokkaido or something?"  
"Probably, that's fine though. The farther I am from headquarters, the more I will be able…"

Nagumo stopped as an aide appeared in the doorway.

"Generals, the Prime Minister has made his decision," the aide said.

"That was quick," Akita said.

"Almost too quick," Nagumo said.

Prime Minister Yoshitomi liked the big chair in his office and planned on keeping it. Several aides had joined him as an Air Self Defense Forces General was lead in.

"General Kuga," Yoshitomi said with a smile. "Welcome."

"Sir," Kuga said and saluted.

"There's no need for that level of formality," Yoshitomi said. "Please sit. General as I understand it you lead the assault on the Zalian ship?"

"That is correct sir, I was in charge of the SDF air assault plan and personally lead the fighter wing into battle," Kuga said.

"Excellent," Yoshitomi said. "We need fighting men in the SDF."

"Sir, if the implication is that we didn't have such men before…" Kuga began.

"No no, of course not, but you know my feelings on the SDF's handling of these supernatural matters," Yoshitomi said.

"Not as such sir, no," Kuga said.

Yoshitomi quickly hid his surprise.

"Well…basically, I believe we need to be more proactive in dealing with these threats," the Prime Minister said.

"I see," Kuga said. "I don't like to compare actions to General Nagumo's leadership. He is a fine commander and figuring out what to do in these conditions is not easy to do."

"All the same, General, I believe that we must take action, and we cannot rely on a few people to handle the threats," Yoshitomi said.

"I agree," Kuga said.

Yoshitomi hid his surprise again.

"In the end I may be wrong," Kuga continued. "However I do believe that the way we win is to fight ourselves. If other forces choose to help us then so be it, but we must have our own plans to deal with invasion. General Nagumo was developing these plans, however my only criticism was with their speed."  
"I see," Yoshitomi said. "General I would like to put you in charge of the SDF, so that we may solve the speed problem."

"I do not believe I am the best choice," Kuga said.

"Nonetheless you are my choice."  
"Then I will accept," Kuga said.

"Excellent," Yoshitomi said.

As the sun began to rise over the ever changing Tokyo skyline, the Prime Minister, General Kuga and some various other officials walked into a press conference area at the Diet building. The press anxiously awaited him.

"Thank you all for coming today," Prime Minister Yoshitomi began. "I introduce to you a figure who should be a familiar to face to Japan and to those who wish to protect it. General Jotaro Kuga lead the assault on the Zalian ship that tried to invade our country, and I have asked him, in our hour of need, to take over command of the Self Defense Forces and lead them to victory over the enemies that seek to destroy us."

Yoshitomi moved out of the way and Kuga took the podium.

"Good morning, I have not had much time to settle into my new position, however, I must announce our first initiative. In order to win this war, everyone will be expected to contribute. To that end I am announcing that effective immediately, all adult males will be eligible to be drafted into military service for the immediate future…"

He couldn't continue as the press erupted into cries of shock.

"Not everyone will be asked to serve, as some people do jobs necessary for the running of our nation, however we must create an overwhelming force to win over those who would seek to stop us, and this is necessary," Kuga said.

All over the country, people watched in shock, or in some rare cases approval of the General's plan. In a small house in Juuban, the Tsukino household looked on without a word said between them. Serena however slowly stood…and tried to keep composed before hurrying up the stairwell, holding back tears, Luna hurried after her.

Later at a small room at SDF headquarters, the current Joint Staff Council, consisting of all the men in charge of the SDF's branches, as well as their staffs and assorted officers were waiting. General Nagumo sat to the side of the room. His daughter sat beside him.

"They say that Yoshitomi appointed a new defense minister," Leona said.

"Yes," her father replied quietly.

"Akechi," Leona said. "He is…"  
"He is perhaps the worst choice of anyone in the legislature," her father replied. "I did not think Yoshitomi was this foolish."

His daughter couldn't think of much else to say and sighed. Soon afterward, Defense Minister Akechi walked into the room followed by an array of suited men. Nagumo had gotten used to more hands off defense ministers. Coral didn't even appoint one, and Kanzaki's spent all his time handling the budget. Akechi however…was going to be different.

"Good morning," Akechi said. "Of course by now you know of General Kuga's plan. He is on the way here right now to speak with you further. However, I must discuss with you the reorganization of the Self Defense Force command structure…General Kuga would like to meet with all the current commanders before making any decisions on what will happen next. But I am sure there will be some changes."  
"What will be your role in this?" General Akita asked.

"I am to make sure that the General gets what he needs from the government and to assist him in developing the new plans," Akechi said. "I also will be evaluating all aspects of the Self Defense Forces and helping the General consider additional options."

Most of the people in the room looked at Akechi suspiciously. He was one of the most distrusted legislators in the Diet and with good reason. He had been one of the leaders of the revolt that put Yoshitomi in power, but he was one to be watched carefully.

General Kuga arrived at SDF headquarters as the meeting was occurring. With some staff and bodyguards he emerged from his car in a secure parking garage. He had no sooner walked a few feet than he found five Sailor Scouts standing in his path.

"General…you have got to reconsider this draft…" Sailor Moon said.

"My apologies Sailor Moon, but I believe this is for the best," General Kuga said. "You have done all of us a great service, however it is unwise for us to rely solely on you and your powers. It is too much of a risk. Surely you can see that."  
"What I can see is that you are going to risk the lives of everyone in this city…" Sailor Moon said.

"We are already doing that. We need to stand up for ourselves, and make our enemies realize that we are dangerous to them, whether we have some sort of super powers or not," Kuga said. "This is the way to do it."  
"We have been fighting to protect people from the horrors of this, to keep them from having to fight and die…" Sailor Moon said.

"With all due respect…" General Kuga said. "There's only so much you can do. You'll never be able to protect everyone, and some people will be hurt or worse because of it. We must be prepared for when you falter."

Sailor Moon struggled to come up with a response.

"I have duties," Kuga said and walked towards her. The scouts moved out of the way as he kept going, and Sailor Moon was left staring off into space.


	294. Chapter 294

272:

Chapter 294

Prime Minister Yoshitomi had expected his plan to create a firestorm, and it did, there were protests in the streets, arguments on the floor of the diet, angry newspaper editorials, and everything else one might have expected. However, his coalition of supporters held, because many people were scared, very scared, and unsure of what actions to take next. In a way it made sense to switch to wartime mode. The alien attacks had been going on for long enough that it seemed like they might never end. Yoshitomi was well aware that perhaps there were other ways to deal with the problem, but for now…things were going his way.

"This human plan is unexpected," Ircanite remarked as he glanced at a TV he had set up inside his headquarters to monitor human news feeds. "I doubt it will interfere with my plans, however I do want to take precautions."  
The figures near him said little, used to him speaking out loud to explain his goals.

"Randomness is our enemy. The more things become unpredictable, the less chance we have…it's just the natural chaos of the universe."

In a small house in a residential neighborhood, National Police Agency Commissioner General Peter Kino was still trying to adjust to his new uniform.

"It looks fine," Lita said from the doorway.

"I don't know…it looks odd somehow," her father muttered.

"It's fine," his daughter replied.

Her father shrugged.

"How is it going from your side of things?" he asked.

"What was already a chaotic situation just got worse," Lita said. "Serena's been in one of her moods ever since she tried to talk to General Kuga. Serena has the strongest will of anyone I know, but ya can knock her down a bit if ya say things the wrong way. Kuga hit her harder than he knows."

"Will she bounce back?"  
"She always does, but the problem is, she has to bounce back before whatever evil is out there strikes. She usually does, but I always feel our luck will run out one day if we're not careful," Lita said unable to hide her concern.

"Serena seems to be a very complex person."  
"She really is," Lita said. "Of course this whole military draft thing is affecting a lot of us badly. Serena's father isn't exempt. Mina's father isn't, and she still is having trouble with the divorce. This whole thing has only served to remind Amy and Raye that their father's are unavailable. Rick's father might flee the country in anger. Steve is worried sick, as much as he tries to hide it. Mike's father got an exemption for the moment because he's a lawyer, but who knows how long that'll last."  
"We only need so many lawyers," Kino replied with a slight grin. "It sounds like a real bad time for them. I don't know what to say. Hopefully someone will bring the government to their senses. I only took this job so Yoshitomi wouldn't put some other idiot in charge."

"I usually am sure we'll be fine, but this much trouble all at once may be a bit tough to deal with, I don't know," Lita said. "We'll do our best."  
"I'm sure," her father said with a smile. "Now remember. I have bodyguards now, so we'll have to be careful what we say when I'm outside the house."  
Lita nodded.

"Still if you need to talk, I'll figure something out."

The two hugged and Commissioner Kino headed out the door to a waiting car where a pair of suited figures saluted as he got in.

"I'll drive," he said. They looked at each other, shrugged and got into the car.

I wonder how Shinobu's doing right now. He thought.

At Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Superintendent General Shinobu Ozaki was staring at a low ranked police officer who was standing on the other side of her desk.

"So you see…." He was saying. "We needed to set off the explosives….and…"

"Enough!" She snapped. "I will wait for the full report, before making a decision. You're dismissed."

The officer saluted and walked out.

She sighed and picked up a piece of paper sitting on her desk.

"Possible pirate…attack?" She read in surprise.

Several blocks away in one of Tokyo's canals, a speedboat sped away from several pursuing police boats. A small Jolly Roger flag hung from a small poll at the back of it. In one of the boats Detective Ozaki was holding onto a railing for dear life. Tsumura stood nearby watching the criminals ahead intently.

"Figured our investigation would lead to pirates!" Ozaki muttered.

"They're not really pirates, just lunatics," Tsumura noted. "They didn't attack any ships, they just robbed a store and jumped into a waiting boat."

"Whatever they are…I want them sitting in jail!"

The pirate boat sped down an inlet. The police boats followed. A helicopter flew into place over head as well.

"They can't get away now…" Ozaki said.

"I've heard that before…" Tsumura said.

The pirate boat swerved and skidded up the canal wall, flying over a street and landing in another waterway. The helicopter veered after them, as the boats all scurried to find a way to catch up.

"You had to jinx it…" Tsumura muttered.

Ozaki just glared at him.

The pirate boat skidded down a side channel. The two occupants grinned as they pulled away from the police.

"What do we do about that helicopter?" one said to his partner.

"They can't follow us in the sewers," the second said.

The two grinned again and veered for a sewer entrance.

It was a few seconds later that the golden energy blast hit the front of boat. The ensuing explosion caused the craft to fly back and come to rest adrift, though the current of the waterway soon took over.

"What just happened?" one of the pirates said.

"Fools…you have chosen the path of injustice…and that path is…unforgivable!" a voice said. The two turned and found a figure dressed in white and gold standing on the edge of the canal. He was reading out of a pocket manga in his left hand and clutching a sword in his right. He turned a page with his thumb.

"Such unforgiveness…comes now!!" he read and spun skidding down the canal wall and leaping to the boat. The pirates both stared at him in shock.

"You have become victims of…...!!"

He turned the page.

"Starlight Ninja!!…ahem……I mean…Guardian Neptune!" the Guardian scout said pointing his sword at them.

"Ah so you intend to board our vessel do ye?" One of the pirates said.

Neptune grinned.

"Oh so you guys do intend to act the parts? Aye…I be a boarding party."

The pirate grabbed a sword from the floor of the boat. The second pirate rolled and picked up one of his own. Guardian Neptune grinned.

"A duel?" Neptune asked. "I accept."

The pirate swung forward. Neptune smiled and zapped him with the sword quickly and pointed the sword at the other.

"Why don't you stop the boat now…" he said.

Back at an SDF base.

Colonel Mizuno walked into General Patterson's modest office and was surprised to see his friend hard at work.

"Are you still deleting things?" Mizuno asked.

"Deleting things? What makes you think I would delete things?" Patterson asked while crushing a floppy disk in his hand.

"Can we take a walk?"

Patterson looked at him.

"When we take walks I always end up depressed," Patterson said.

Mizuno just smiled weakly.

Later that day, Detective Tsumura was shown into Chief Ozaki's office and found her staring at a report with a look of surprise and annoyance that he had come to expect from not only her, but her father.

"Pirates…" she muttered and tossed the file onto her desk. "Have a seat…um look this is a bit awkward for me, with all the promotions and demotions and stuff, but two things…the first is that I'm promoting you…and I need to, because you're too valuable to be hanging around the precinct, but even more importantly…you're a target, a huge one, and if you're higher up maybe they'll not target you as much, I don't know, but look I'd like you head up the organized crime unit…."

Before he could utter the obvious point she stopped him.

"Obviously Sailor Jupiter wiped out most of the Yakuza, but you can handle the rest and more importantly…the martial arts authority…what's left of it…is organized…and it's criminal. I want to give you the weapons you need to take them out. You'll have a staff and a fighting chance…I've also deputized someone…"

"Motoki…"  
"Yes…"

Tsumura was a bit surprised by all this but he nodded.

"Your choice makes sense, and to be honest…I'm a bit worried about those martial arts people. It's my own fault for trying to uncover them in the first place," Tsumura said.

"You shouldn't feel sorry about trying to do your job," Ozaki said. "Even if it has been a complete disaster," she added with a grin.

"But what about your father? He's out a partner."

"He's getting a new job offer."

"What the hell am I doing here?" Detective Ozaki asked as he was ushered into a large suite. Commissioner Kino greeted him with a handshake.

"To answer your question, I'm asking for your help," Kino said.  
"Oh?"

"Look these are really weird times, and I need all the help I can get. Shinobu's stuck running the TMPD, and she just asked Tsumura to take over Organized Crime. I need your help."  
"To do what?"

"Be Deputy Commissioner General."  
"Oh come on…" Ozaki said and began to laugh.

"How different could it be from being Chief of the TMPD?"  
"Not that different which is why I want nothing to do with it."  
"I don't have your experience, it didn't matter as much before, but now things have gotten politically worrying. You've spent years dealing with this sort of thing," Kino said. "I wouldn't ask unless…"  
Ozaki put up a hand.

"I know…I know…I'll help you…" Ozaki said.

"There's a major problem and its not anything we originally thought it was," Colonel Mizuno said.

"Explain," General Patterson said.  
"Well since we're intelligence we…recorded the conversations Akechi had with Kuga."  
"Lovely…"

"Kuga's philosophy on warfare might win or get us all killed, but he means well," Mizuno said. "He even told Akechi straight out that he didn't trust him one bit."  
Patterson grinned a bit at that.

"I would have liked to see that."  
Mizuno nodded.

"But after Kuga left we kept watching Akechi, and we found out that Akechi has his own plans. Kuga sees the Sailor Scouts as a group we should not rely on. Akechi however wants to use them,"

"Use them?"  
"Use them…as in find out who they are and then blackmail them into serving the government's interests…"

"Does he know who they are?"  
"I think our mutual efforts to destroy that information may prevent that, but he doesn't seem to. The point is he's doing just what we feared he would do, use that knowledge to try and turn the scouts into a weapon of the government…"  
"Heck of a time to be in the government," Patterson muttered.

Marine Self Defense Forces Admiral Sarachi's job was not as difficult as his counterparts. The evil forces that invaded the planet rarely ever went to sea and that had to some degree insulated him from the chaos the ASDF and GSDF had been going through. He liked his job, which was he was surprised when he was summoned to General Kuga's office.

"We'd appreciate it if you would retire," Minister Akechi said sitting beside the General's desk.

"Or at the very least accept a lower position," Kuga said. Akechi shot him a glance, but the General did not return it. Sarachi was surprised at the exchange.

"I take it you have someone else in mind for my position?" Sarachi asked in surprise.

"Yes," Kuga said. "Admiral Deguchi."

"I see," Sarachi said shaken. "I would like to transfer then."  
"Transfer? To where?" Akechi asked angrily.

"This is sudden, so I'd like a chance to work it out with your staff General," Sarachi said.

"Of course," Kuga said. "I think we can find a good place for you."

Sarachi saluted. Kuga saluted back.

"Dismissed," Kuga said.

Sarachi left.

"You're undermining yourself by letting the old staff stay around," Akechi said.

"I am not," Kuga said. "Only a coward fears his rivals."

Akechi glared at him.

"Admiral Sarachi's talents will not match our current goals, but he is a competent and well liked officer and I will use him effectively," Kuga said. The intercom buzzed and an aide reported General Akita was waiting outside. The Army commander walked in and saluted.

"So who are you going to replace me with?" Akita asked.

"How dare you show disrespect to your commanding general," Akechi snarled.

"I haven't decided yet," Kuga said taking no notice of Akechi's outburst. "Would you like another position?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes," Kuga said.

Akita thought about it for a moment.

"Where is General Nagumo being sent?"  
"Northern Command at his own request," Kuga said.

"I would like to go there as well," Akita said.

"Very well," Kuga said.

"Thank you sir," Akita said.

Akechi shrugged.

"What are they going to do up there? Plot a coup?"

"Of course," Kuga said.

"Eh?" Akechi said.

"Proverbially, they are heading up North to bide their time for us to fail. An interesting strategy. But I have no problem with it, because I don't intend to fail, and their training and experience will defend our flank," Kuga said.

The General stood up.

"I need to attend to something," he said and walked out leaving Akechi a bit surprised.

General Patterson had been deep in thought when the knock came on his office door. He looked up to see General Kuga standing in the doorway. He bolted up and saluted, and Kuga quickly returned it.

"At ease, please sit," Kuga said and sat down across from Patterson. "To some degree I am concerned about the lack of trust shown in me. If you think I have not heard the reports about the deletion of data, you are mistaken. It borders on criminality, and perhaps one could even argue…treason…"

He let those words sink in and then looked at Patterson straight in the eye.

"But you were correct to do so," Kuga said.

Patterson's eyes widened.

"I am not the enemy…but I am surrounded by those who would use that information for purposes that do not defend. I will fight the forces that attack us. I do not need that information, nor do I want it to fall into the hands of those who disgrace that which we hold dear. You do not trust me, and that's fair. Perhaps it is best that we do not trust each other for the time being. It is not necessary to win this battle. I am replacing you as head of the Special Defense Division," Kuga said.

"With?"  
"Newly promoted General Mizuno," Kuga said.

"Did you bother to tell him?"

"Him?" Kuga asked. "You misunderstand. His wife…"

"Oh…" Patterson said. "I thought she was on a mission."  
"She was extracted from that at my order."

"So what is going to happen with Colonel Mizuno then?"  
"I think he is in the appropriate position. But aren't you concerned about yours?"  
"I think I've just been informed of where I am headed."  
"Not in the least. I am putting you in charge of the entire Ground Self Defense Forces."  
"EH?"

Down the hall…

Doctors Tomoe and Richter were surprised to find themselves in a room with a stern faced man they had never seen before.

"I am Deputy Defense Minister Kawai," the man said.

"Kawai?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes," Kawai replied.

Tomoe and Richter began to chuckle.

"SILENCE!" Kawai shouted.

Tomoe and Richter just looked at him and burst out laughing again.

Kawai pounded the desk.

"The Self Defense Forces are no longer in need of your services. Any mention of classified programs will be punishable by imprisonment."

Tomoe and Richter looked at him in stunned belief.

"Those four shady characters that were hanging around your division," Kuga was saying to General Patterson. "Where are they?"

Kuga of course meant the negaverse generals. Patterson calmly answered….  
"We released them from their advisory duties so they could handle something else."  
"What might that be?"  
"We don't know."  
"And yet you let a supposed asset like them just walk out the door?" Kuga asked.

"Supposed asset?"  
"I for one don't know what their value was but I'm surprised you would let them leave at a time of crisis."  
"The crisis was over…" Patterson said.  
"You see things in the short term with regards to paranormal phenomena. However I know you are a good tactician, and that is why I want you in command of the GSDF. We need a new approach to the special division however. Nonetheless I want to know all about these individuals."

"That'll take some time to provide," Patterson said.  
"We have time over the next few days."

"General Mizuno has already been advised of several personnel changes within your division."  
"Oh?" Patterson asked.

At an SDF airbase, General Nagumo waited to board the plane to take him to his new command, Sylia Coral appeared out of a jeep and approached him.

"I'm sorry you're dealing with all this," she said.  
"It is unfortunate, but maybe somehow they're right," Nagumo said. "Nonetheless, here we are."  
"It can be very frustrating, and I should know, I seem to get taken over by some alien race annually, I think deep down it scares me, but I try to keep going…still I think we all wish this would all end," Coral said.  
Nagumo nodded solemnly.


	295. Chapter 295

272:

Chapter 295

Ircanite had chosen his moves carefully. The a thousand years of planning he had utilized, the patience he had shown had led him to make past and recent choices to prepare him for battle against the scouts. His resources were not limitless, and he knew he did not have the powers that a Galaxia might have, but then again, Galaxia didn't win her battle either. Ircanite paced the corridors of his secret base, carefully protected by a negaenergy shield cloaking his existence, he had finally awakened the warriors he would have to utilize. The group assembled and waited for him.

"The Sailor Scouts…" he began. "…rely on their spirit to carry them through their battles. They can achieve energy levels beyond normal expectations, at the precise time they need to, even if they had previously been weaker. They do possess their own specific skills to augment that, but the key to defeating the scouts is not to simply overwhelm them with energy, it is their spirit that must be broken down. Admittedly, some of the forces that have proceeded me did try this to some degree, but they always came back to just trying to blast Sailor Moon apart with some energy ray. I don't know if it'll ever work unless she and her friends are appropriately weakened in their hearts and minds. We will try something different…which is why you were all here."

One of the group member's was not present, but the others looked back at him intently.

"Each of you has a reason to be here, a specialty, that may allow us an edge over the scouts," Ircanite said. "If it sounds like I am being cautious that is intentional, because pride is useful, but often the leading cause of death among our kind. The scouts are dangerous and I will not laugh and proclaim their impending destruction until I am sure, they're lying dead before me."

He looked around at the group assembled. First the group of winged furies, many had been killed during his first strike during the Zalian attack, though he considered it worth it when Sailor Venus fell. They didn't particularly care about the larger implications, but they did hate the scouts, and they could fly to some degree, this would be very useful against the scouts. They came into his organization by accident, but he didn't mind the additional help.

Lord Karige was sitting near them. Karige, had been the scourge of many a planet prior to Galaxia's reign. The Lord had been in the process of trying to take over several planets, at war with the population, though he was unable to finish before Galaxia made it clear she was going to do the same. Karige though possessing some fighting skills and energy attacks, did not want to go up against Galaxia so he fled to Earth suspecting that it would be the last world attacked. Earth always had a reputation for oddity among the other planets, and it was obvious Galaxia was cautiously moving across the galaxy, everyone suspected because she was not sure about Earth either. When Karige arrived on Earth he did learn though that Galaxia had sent minions to watch and observe, some of whom he drew out and battled with, defeating the group, though being quite injured in the process. Karige had learned to his shock that his powers were weakened on Earth as opposed to the planets he had targeted, a most disturbing occurrence, but something he could do little about considering he had nowhere to go. Ircanite had found him and offered him a deal, if Karige helped him take over Earth, Ircanite would assist him in taking over the other worlds. It had been made simpler by Galaxia's disappearance, but in her absence was the knowledge that there was a galaxy full of free worlds waiting to revolt against oppression, and therefore Ircanite's help would still be welcome. Karige did not trust Ircanite and the reverse was certainly true, but they both had a use for each other for the moment, and that was all they needed.

Near Lord Karige was another strange character in Baron Goralis. Goralis had been a member of the Moon Kingdom, and as Ircanite understood it, he was quite a troublemaker. When the kingdom fell, Ircanite had eventually encountered the Baron wandering around Earth. Goralis had been traveling the planet learning fighting skills from whatever nefarious individual would teach him. Ircanite could not entirely understand Goralis' motivations. He had apparently been working to aid the negaverse from within the Moon Kingdom, and now was eager to build up his strength intent on taking over part of the Earth. When Ircanite encountered him the two battled, though Ircanite was the victor. He resisted the desire to kill him though, as Goralis figured to be of use. After all, how many people were actually in the Moon Kingdom, how many people could tell him about the past sources of the scouts' power. Goralis was not exactly well versed, but he had some hints. Besides, the Baron had somehow acquired a small amount of negaenergy power, perhaps due to his treachery, but his real skill was the fighting skills he was developing. Ircanite taught him to focus his energy, though not enough to dethrone him and offered Goralis a piece of the planet when he had succeeded. Goralis was all for it, and as it emerged over time that his eventual opponent would be the Moon Kingdom, he became even more determined.

Those and one other would largely be of use dealing with the scouts' allies for the time being, but the Sailor Scouts were the real target, in addition to his own abilities, he had decided to create a nemesis for each of them excepting Sailor Moon. Perhaps it was cliché, perhaps it had been done before, he didn't care, he felt the psychological effect of a dark half, serving as a shadow to the scouts' pure mission was the appropriate way to break them down. Fortunately over the past few years the candidates for this role had appeared and been brought into his plans.

Dark Mars, was an interesting find in that when Ircanite found her, she had fled her planet prior to Galaxia's attack. Dark Mars had been a seer on her planet, and prophesized (or more likely could sense) Galaxia's approach. Her people were relatively simple, and were not aware of Galaxia, but they nonetheless did not heed the seers warning even though she was a sacred priestess. This not only served to disillusion Dark Mars at the time, but Galaxia's conquest ruined a planet she tried so hard to save. She somehow made her way to Earth, Ircanite has failed to figure out how, but Galaxia's minions there attempted to finish her off fearing her powers, and her ability to warn the planet. Ircanite saved her, and she offered to help him. She told him she knew his goals and his evil purpose, but she just didn't care anymore. Her planet's ignorance had turned her to darkness. She was in many ways an excellent opposite to Sailor Mars. She possessed telepathy, and mystic powers similar to the red Sailor Scout, she did not have the traditional energy attacks most of the villains had, but had the ability to block attacks and dodge them utilizing the powers within her. Ircanite had given her a bit of training in using those energies for offense but mainly focused on her inherent talents. Priestesses on her home planet had been barred from attacking people, but were given a great deal of training in how to protect themselves should they come under attack. Dark Mars was somewhat jealous of the happiness that the Earth had had, relatively, and was glad to take it down a level, and let things fall where they may.

Dark Venus was a bit cliché Ircanite knew, but he wasn't about to make tactical decisions based on that sort of thing. She had been insulted and spurned by a popular prince on her planet, and had decided love was a bad thing, this set in motion her plans to overthrow the prince, his planet, and anything she could find. Galaxia was more than happy to accept her help in taking over the planet, though Dark Venus was betrayed soon afterward. She did manage to get to Earth as well, leading Ircanite to believe there was some sort of train or something, but nonetheless she was there. She was agile and skilled with magic powers drawn from her planet, and in addition to being capable of facing Venus, she was seeking to carry out her vendetta on love itself.

He had found Dark Mercury on Earth, and knew that she would be of use. Sailor Mercury's academic performances had made her some enemies within the city, and Ircanite had tracked down perhaps her most serious detractor. Dark Mercury did not posses much powers, as Ircanite only had so much energy to spread around even after 1000 years, but her talent would be in being able to be close to Mercury in her human form, and to possibly be one of the few people with an IQ even close to the blue scout. Dark Mercury had already been plotting and scheming to take her down, and Ircanite was going to provide the means, though the rest of the group had been surprised at just how desperate she was to eliminate her competition. Though it was true without some coaxing and the natural corruption that comes with negaenergy, she probably wouldn't be fully capable of killing Sailor Mercury, even so, she was very useful to him.

Dark Jupiter had also been an interesting find, another human who absolutely despised Sailor Jupiter, though unlike Dark Mercury, it was not the human form she hated, but the actual sailor scout. Ircanite had been surprised to find that Jupiter had many enemies, but very few of them were very useful candidates for him, but the eventual Dark Jupiter had proven to be as nefarious as Dark Mercury, though less skilled in the mind area. She was not particularly well skilled as a fighter either, but that wasn't her true skill, they had other warriors that could fight, she was there to inflict psychological damage as best as possible, and he guessed she would succeed.

Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune had come as a pair ironically and had actually taken on Sailor Neptune and Uranus at a different time. The two had arrived from a planet on the brink of invasion by Galaxia, and had sought the holy grail to hold her off. This of course was of little concern to Sailor Neptune and Uranus who were pursuing their own goals of protecting Earth, and the two had fought each other. In the process though, the people who would become Dark Uranus and Neptune had come to believe their actions were wrong in dooming one planet to save another, and they returned to their planet. Galaxia enslaved the inhabitants and was perhaps more horrible in the process than she had been with others. When Galaxia was defeated, the two returned to Earth to let them know just what they had doomed them to and Ircanite decided to take advantage of the situation. Given all they had been through Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune were more than happy to join him.

Dark Saturn was pointed out to him by the telepathic abilities Dark Mars. To this day he wasn't sure exactly where she came from, but he did know that she possesses special abilities which are close to Sailor Saturn's in design. She possesses telepathy, and some energy attacks, though also the ability to teleport, and other potential skills he has had trouble understanding. Despite the shield surrounding the base, Dark Saturn suspects that Sailor Saturn is aware of her presence, but for whatever reason has not seen fit to do much about it. This has piqued Ircanite's curiosity as well.

Dark Pluto came with the powers, and skills that would make her perfect to deal with Sailor Pluto, only when she arrived she was literally deranged, causing Ircanite to have to put her in a state of suspended animation for a time. The telepaths then set to work sifting through her mind trying to put some pieces back into place until she was well enough to function. She kept to the shadows as it suited her to do so, and he was hopeful she would be the key to doing a great deal of damage to the scouts.

Ircanite hadn't expect to the rogue scouts to appear, but when they did he was able to find a suitable Dark Earth. A telepathic minion of Galaxia's had been scouting on Earth and faced off against Ircanite and indeed the rogues themselves in past years. Her time on Earth lead her to think that Galaxia was not going to win and she avoided Galaxia's summons. Ircanite came to her aid when Galaxia's minions attempted to finish her off, and she decided his side was perhaps safer for the time being. She had her own powers, but had been augmented by a negaenergy boost.

And there was one other who Ircanite was well acquainted with. He didn't know if this was enough to beat the Sailor Scouts, but if it wasn't he'd adjust, he'd take the time, and not rush to action. Maybe that would be the solution. He had distracted the scouts long enough to finish building his forces, he had even gotten the bonus of killing Guardian Mars off once even before he was ready. But now he was ready and eager to see if his planning would lead to more success. He turned to the group and outlined his next plan.

"This would all seem to have been one of many distractions," Setsuna said staring out at the city.

"The question I have is what was intentional and what wasn't, and what were we being distracted from," Haruka said.

"Probably the latest in the parade of endless villainy," Michiru said.

"I don't like parades," Hotaru muttered stoically.

Serena was sitting at the computer staring into the screen. Darien walked up behind her and glanced at the screen.  
"Um what are you doing?" he asked.

"The internet," Serena said.

"You've never been on the internet before?"

"Not really no…" Serena said.

"That might explain your fascination with the search engine," Darien said.

"That's what they call it?" Serena asked.

Darien grinned.

"What'd you think they called it?" He asked.

"I didn't think it had a name, in fact I hadn't actually figured out what to do with it," Serena said.

Darien sighed. He slipped his hands beside hers and typed "moon" into the box.

"Ah…" Serena said and got the gist of it. She started typing and within minutes was surfing across the web.

"No wonder people like this thing!" she said happily.

Darien turned away and sighed.

She's going to become an addict, I just know it. He thought.

"So Lita, these powers of yours," Steve was saying. "They come they go, they create weird dreams, they give you partial telepathy…have they ever ya know…made you hear thoughts that um…ya didn't want to hear…er or shouldn't hear?"  
"It's taking this long to ask?" Lita asked.

"I was afraid to."  
"What changed?"

"Curiosity overwhelmed my good judgment."

"Truth is, that I've been fortunate to not feel anything but stray thoughts, and sensations. But under pressure there does tend to be a heightening of it, but only during battle, and only when I'm transformed," Lita said.

"That's a relief."  
"I know, peoples thoughts are strange, random, I don't want to sense anything if I can avoid it," Lita said. "But is there any specific reason you wondered, no one else has thought to ask."  
"Oh, that…" Steve said. "Just random wondering."  
"Uh huh," Lita said grinning.

The former 3 lights had lived in several apartments during their time in Tokyo, some of which had a habit of being destroyed, in the latest one, Taiki was sitting at a piano, bought fairly cheaply, while Yaten read a magazine. Seiya was staring out a window and clearly distracted from all that was happening.

"This planet has no culture," Yaten muttered tossing the magazine aside. "Gossip about gossip about gossip, what people chose to care about is so ridiculous. I don't know how you two have fit in so well…"  
"Simple, I am smart enough to discern what is asked of me…" Taiki said. "And Seiya's a closet human."  
Seiya took no notice of the compliment.

"That's quite an insult," Yaten said. "You're going to let that pass Seiya?"  
Seiya didn't hear. The two finally realized his inattention.

"Hey Seiya…" Taiki said.

"What?" Seiya finally said.

"What's on your mind?" Taiki asked.

"Just enjoying the view," Seiya said.

"Liar," Yaten said.

"You're thinking about what happened still aren't you?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes," Seiya said. "It was different for me than the way it's been described, so empty…so…" he trailed off and turned towards them. "I like Earth, and maybe some day I'll move here, I don't know, but the afterlife, was not mine…apparently when we die, we go to whatever beyond the realm of existence world there is for the planet we are on, at least maybe…"

"It's a good theory at least," Taiki said.

"If that's the case I don't want to die here, and neither should either of you, because then we spend eternity amidst the souls that aren't our own, and it's just strange."

"No wonder you're so bothered," Yaten said.

"Added to that the collapse of your relationship…"

"I don't want to talk about any of this anymore," Seiya said. "Maybe some other time," he headed out leaving the other two behind.

"At least he has a reason to be so troubled," Taiki said.

"I wish he hadn't told us that, ruined my day," Yaten said.

"Only if you let it."  
"I have."

Serena continued to type into the computer gleefully.

"This is amazing, why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier?"  
"Probably because they were afraid this would happen," Darien said.

"Having fun is allowed," Serena said.

"It's just you have a natural tendency to go over the top about things," Darien said.

"Oh. That's no reason to limit my possibilities."  
"It kinda is."  
Serena grinned and typed into the search box.

"I'm not sure you wanna do that," Darien said.

"Why not?"  
"It's just…"  
She did the search.

"Ooh we have fans," Serena said.

"You really shouldn't search for yourself," Darien said.

"Why?"  
Serena kept scanning the page, clicking and hitting the back button.

"Really Serena I mean it, it's not good for your ego, and besides…"  
"What are you hiding?" Serena asked and kept looking.

"Anti-sailor scout sites…" she said and began reading them.

"Serena you shouldn't…" Darien said and made a move for the power cord.

"Don't or I shall punish you," Serena growled and kept looking. "Why would they write stuff like this…why would they hate us?"  
"You can finally someone who will hate anything…" Darien said.

"Yeah but…"

She read some more.

"What the heck? How can they say these things, they don't even make sense!"

"That's the internet for you, anyone can post there," Darien said.

"Remind me to blow them up at some point," Serena said.

"Ok."  
"You're not going to remind me are you?"  
"Maybe."

Serena growled.

"I need to tell the others about this!"

With that she stormed out.

Darien sighed.

Elsewhere, Ai was staring out a window at the setting sun.

"You only do that when you're sensing something," Akiro said.

"I am sensing something," Ai said. "But I don't know what."

"That's usually how it goes."

"Whoever they are," Ai said. "They intend to make our lives very difficult."  
"Our lives are already difficult," Akiro said.

"Perhaps they plan to make it worse…"

"Then we will have to assure them of the same disruption," Tashiro said entering the room.

"Now you're talking," Akiro said.

"I fear this may not be dealt with like the past enemies have been," Ai said. "My sense is we're going to feel a great deal of pain before this is over, maybe too much."

"Look at this!" Serena was growling. Amy was sitting at her computer as Serena pointed her to the sites. "Looooook at it."  
"Yes Serena, it's just some internet morons, plenty of the people on the internet know what they're talking about but a lot don't."  
"Can't we sue them?"  
"Not really."  
"And look at this site…it's…"

"Rate the attractiveness of the sailor scouts…." Amy said. "…how do they even know what we look like…"

"They don't! They're guessing! It's drawings!"

"GAHHH!" the two shouted as one appeared.

"Ok…" Amy said. "That drawing does not do either of us justice…that site needs to die…"

"I'm so glad you agree…" Serena said.

"I'll make some arrangements."  
"They may be the worst…"  
"They're not the worst…"  
"They may be bad!!"  
"Ok."  
"But they are but the beginning! All those who defame us via internet will be made to pay!!"

"That could take awhile."  
"When we have the time!"

"Ok."

"Make preparations," Serena said.

"I'm not sure this is where our time is best directed right now…" Amy said.

"We will make the time," Serena said.

Amy sighed. At least she's acting like normal again. Amy thought as Serena continued to rant.


	296. Chapter 296

272:

Chapter 296

"The advantages of having a military based computer system are vast," D.V. said typing away at a keypad. The five inner Sailor Scouts sat huddled around him.

"We will be able to target web sites that are especially awful," he continued.  
"Is this legal?" Raye asked.

"Does it matter?" Mina replied.

"No."  
"For the record it is probably not legal, but then again neither is slander, and neither is vigilantism," Patterson replied. "So really its' nothing new. The reason I am sitting here talking and not doing anything is I'm waiting as our path is cloaked. By feeding this computer through a variety of networks we will in effect hide where the attack is coming from."

He continued to press some keys.

"We'll target the worst sites first, and worry about the others later," he continued. A readout appeared on the screen.

"All right…let's begin…" he said opening up a search engine.

"Go to the awful site first," Serena said. The infamous site judging the scouts attractiveness with no real basis to go on appeared.

Patterson pressed a few buttons.

"Who wants to press the red button?" he asked.

"You have a red button?" Raye asked.

"One always needs a red button," he replied.

Serena pressed it. The site disappeared replaced by an ERROR: SITE NOT FOUND MESSAGE.

"Impressive," Amy noted.

"Next target," Patterson said. The group all looked at the search engine text.

"THAT ONE!" they said pointing at an obnoxious titled site.

"…" he said. "Yes that would seem to be a viable candidate…"

He made the preparations.

Outside the war room Darien was leaning against the couch.

"You weren't going to watch?" Greg asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"I won't be a party to that, but I understand," Darien said.

"You'd understand better if you saw the Tuxedo Mask fanfics they have up," Greg said.  
"The what…?"

Back in the war room.

"The 403 reasons someone should dislike Guardian Mercury fanlisting…" Patterson recited. "Just a moment…" he made the preparations, pounded the red button, and returned to the search engine. They looked at another site. It featured a variety of pictures of a guy standing in front of what looked like blurred action shots of a scout battle raging behind them.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lita asked.

"Is he really in that photo or is this image edited?" Amy asked.

"I can check," Patterson said and ran an image through another program.

"They're real…" he said.

"What a lunatic…" Raye said.

"Leave the site up," Serena said. "He's an idiot but he doesn't mean any harm."  
"If I find him though I'm going to explain some things to him," Lita said.

"No time to waste, let's keep searching!" Serena said.

Ircanite emerged from the darkness several blocks away, Dark Mars, Dark Jupiter, Dark Venus, and Dark Mercury stood behind him.

"Are the others in position?" he asked.

"Yes," Dark Mars said.

"All right, remember, the key here is to distract," he said and glanced up at a pair of furies sitting on a rooftop.

Outside of the rogue scouts apartment. Dark Earth stood quietly.

Across the city, a group of furies swooped down towards the three lights new apartment.

Lord Karige and Baron Goralis were standing in an alley.

"Hardly the type of locale I'm used to," Karige muttered.

"Are those fools all at the same arcade," Goralis said.

"As far as we know."  
"We're practically babysitting."  
"Perhaps, though Ircanite's strategy is sound."

Goralis just growled.

Dark Saturn and Dark Pluto were also waiting, though they weren't sure for what.

"I am having trouble focusing on Sailor Saturn's location for some reason," Dark Saturn said.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be found," Dark Pluto said.

"Logical, though she'll be easier to find once the battle starts."

Haruka and Michiru were at this point speeding along a highway on the edge of Tokyo.

"Too many good restaurants closed due to this mess, it's harder to find a good meal," Haruka said.

"Seems like its unimportant, but these days a good meal is a highlight of a day," Michiru said.

"I'm beginning to understand Serena's take on things," Haruka said with a grin.

"We're being followed," Michiru said.

"We have been for some time," Haruka said. "Your seatbelt fastened?"  
"Definitely," Michiru replied.

"Here goes," Haruka said and hit the accelerator, the car shot ahead. The truck following them raced in pursuit.

"Guess that removes all doubt," Michiru said looking back. An energy blast flew from the passenger's side as Dark Neptune poked her head out a window.

Haruka narrowly avoided it.

"This dinner is starting to feel less and less worth it," She said sliding her car across a lane of traffic.

The truck followed sending energy blasts after them.

"Been awhile since we had a good car chase," Michiru said pulling out her communicator.

As the news had spread the various scouts began transforming and readying for battle.

Guardian Mercury sat at his console looking over camera views.  
"All right, there are enemies everywhere it would seem," he said into an open communicator and started relaying as much information as he could.

As the chase continued on the streets, the rest of the scouts were emerging to deal with their enemies.

"Try to keep in the darkness, the others may enjoy dramatic entrances, but lets keep Saturn and Pluto guessing," Dark Pluto said.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto were nearby searching cautiously for them.

The two dark scouts aimed and launched some energy attacks.

The two dived out of the way.

"It would appear my guess as to their locations was accurate," Sailor Saturn said.

Dark Earth was pelting the area with energy attacks as the former rogue scouts readied themselves for battle.

"They only sent her?" Guardian Moon was saying.

"Yes," Sailor Earth said.

"Seems to be a foolish move," Moon replied.

"Unless their intention is merely to distract," Guardian Earth said.

"Leave her to me," Sailor Earth said.

"I didn't even have to ask, or think it…" Guardian Moon said with a grin.

Sailor Earth turned to face down her opponent.

The two Guardians leapt in the direction of the battle.

Baron Goralis and Lord Karige were standing swinging various weapons as Guardian Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto appeared.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Guardian Uranus said.

"Goralis…" Pluto said.

"Yeah that jerk," Guardian Neptune said.

"Ah so I am remembered?" Goralis said.

And the two sides leapt into combat.

"I've grown tired of these things," Guardian Jupiter said firing an energy blast at one of the furies.

"They are more than annoying," Guardian Mars said.

"Try not to let them get to you, the universe is far colder than this, this is hardly the worst of it," Guardian Venus muttered.

The furies dived.

"Foolish creatures!" Venus shouted sending an energy attack right through it.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the four inner scouts had quickly found themselves opposite Ircanite's forces.

"So let me guess you are just the latest imbecile who wants to ruin our happiness," Sailor Moon said.

"You're mostly correct," Ircanite said. "Though the imbecile comment was slightly insulting, we've just met…I am Ircanite, Sailor Moon, and yes I am here to ruin your happiness, and do much more than that."  
"I see you've got your own wannabe scouts too," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Again with the insults," Ircanite said. "You will likely find them to be more than just a nuisance."

"You know you villains are all the same, always showing up with some pronouncement of doom, always going on and on about how evil you are…" Sailor Moon said.

"That is true," Ircanite said. "I'm not going to lie to you, we're fairly evenly matched."

"EH?" the scouts all said.

"Yes yes, this should be quite a battle."  
"Interesting tactic on his part," Sailor Mercury said.

"But I'm sure this talk is boring you so let's commence the combat!" Ircanite shouted and his forces began their assault.

Guardian Mercury and Guardian Saturn were leaping across nearby rooftops.

"The key is to get into a central position where we can go to whichever group needs us the most," Guardian Mercury said.

"How interesting that we thought the same thing," Guardian Earth said as he and Guardian Moon jumped in alongside them.

"Where's Maverick?" Saturn asked.

"She's already headed to the group with the greatest need," Guardian Mercury muttered.

"Watch outttttt!!" Guardian Neptune shouted as he was flung over the heads of the other two Guardians by an energy blast.

"Ah hah, 2 on 2, the odds are now even!" Guardian Pluto said spinning his sword.

"Fool!" Karige shouted swinging an energy powered sword and flinging bolts of light all over the street. Pluto launched his storm fist into it but several of the bolts hit him anyway.

"Even indeed!" Karige shouted charging at him.

Guardian Uranus was having far more luck battling Goralis. The two's swords met.

"You were never much of a swordsman," Goralis said.

"I've had some time to get better no thanks to you," Uranus said.

"Maybe if you had been better then you'd have nothing to complain about now," Goralis said. "You were all weak!"

Uranus leapt out of the way of a sword swing and readied himself again.

"I would not presume to waste my higher level powers on one measly Guardian Scout," Goralis said. "Consider yourself fortunate, that you're not lying in a pool of your own…"

Guardian Uranus cut him off with a quick sword blast to the head. Goralis staggered back angrily and Uranus kept firing. Goralis deflected the shots with some energy of his own.

"Very well…" Goralis said. "I will make an example of you!"

Sailor Uranus spun the car around a turn and down an off ramp, Sailor Neptune looked behind her to see if their pursuer had managed to do the same.

"Nice that we found that tunnel to transform in," Sailor Neptune said.

"A little luck comes in handy from time to time" Sailor Uranus said.

The truck kept on their tail. Uranus raced up another on ramp and back onto the highway, the truck skidded but kept up with them.

"Rarely are the enemies this good at driving," Neptune said.

"At least the traffic is light," Uranus said swerving. Helicopters began to fill the air as the police and SDF reached the scene. Neptune could see the blue lights of the SDF and the red lights of the police spinning behind the chase, and up ahead the cops were blocking off on ramps and trying to get people out of the way as best they could.

"With fewer other cars on the road I should be able to get a better shot at them," Neptune said readying her mirror and shooting at the truck. The enemies narrowly avoided the beam but kept coming. Dark Neptune was shooting back at them as she had been for some time.

"This is somewhat of a stalemate," Neptune said.

"The longer we keep at this the longer the chance of disaster happens," Uranus said. "I have a plan, but as usual its dangerous. Just be ready to do something…"  
"I think I can guess what you're planning," Neptune said.

Uranus pulled her foot off the accelerator and slid to the side quickly. The truck narrowly missed them and raced by on the right.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" came the attack at the broadside of the truck. The attack hit hard flinging the truck to the barrier, it rolled and slid to a stop. Uranus slid the car to a stop and Neptune launched a second attack. The explosion flung the two Dark Scouts into the air, only to have two winged furies swoop down and lift them up. Neptune fired her mirror but was out of range.

"Nice moon at least out tonight," Uranus said and drove the car away as the human authorities converged.

Maverick landed on the ground as Karige and Goralis advanced towards the three wounded Guardian Scouts. She fired off a barrage, which Karige deflected, and stepped aside as Goralis leapt at her, she knocked him aside and leapt at Karige. The other Guardians attacked and Goralis was thrown backwards by the combined powers. Karige dodged and Maverick and the two were soon flinging energy blasts at each other as they evaded each other's assault.

Goralis whirled towards the Guardian Scouts but was hit with four energy attacks and knocked to the ground again.

Guardian Earth, Mercury, Moon, and Saturn raced into the battle area. Karige slid backwards and sent an energy wave flying at the group. The scouts all dodged it, but he and Goralis used the opportunity to hurry off.

"So much failure," Dark Saturn said.

"Really?" Dark Pluto said.

"We must withdraw," Dark Saturn said and the two teleported away as did nearby Goralis and Karige.

"That wasn't much of a battle," Sailor Saturn said.

"Any battle we can walk away from with just some dirt on us is a good battle," Sailor Pluto said.

"That is true," Saturn replied.

Guardian Mars let an energy attack fly in anger as the furies banked away from them and into the night.

"That was definitely a diversion…" Guardian Jupiter said.

"A really infuriating one," Guardian Venus muttered.

Dark Earth grinned as she avoided an attack from Sailor Earth. The two were sending a variety of insults at each other telepathically, so the usual banter was unnecessary. The two continued to hurry across the city flinging energy attacks as well. They entered Amy's neighborhood and approached the chaotic battle below.

"Looks like you win today," Ircanite said and as Dark Earth leapt over head the enemies teleported away.

"They just get more annoying as time goes on," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Strange that he didn't claim he was going to win though," Mars said.

"A humble super villain?" Mercury asked.

"That wasn't humble," Mars said.

"Definitely a different view of things though," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Just more morons who think the world is theirs," Sailor Moon muttered and walked back towards the A.P.T. house.

The groups of scouts were later sitting around Amy's living room talking about all that had happened.

"We were apparently the targets, and the rest of you were the distraction," Haruka was saying.

"They were definitely tentative," Setsuna said.

"Not from where we're standing," Mike said. "They were trying to kill us off."  
"Perhaps they lacked discipline," Hotaru said.

"Perhaps ya annoyed them," Seiya said.

"The point is," Haruka said. "That they seemed to think it better to focus on a few of us and distract the rest."

"If that's his grand strategy, and we've already figured it out…it isn't that ingenious," Yaten said.

"They did make an effective attack, it wasn't the best place to fight a battle," Michiru said.

"They're more dangerous then tonight would indicate," Ai said. "This was just an opening attack, and don't forget it was just a few weeks ago they killed Seiya by employing a similar idea."  
"Not to mention me when they targeted Mina…we'll have to be more careful," Amy said. "They obviously know basically where we live and probably what some of our habits are."  
"Just once I'd like to know where they live and what they do…" Serena muttered. She stood up. "There's only one thing to do…"

The group all waited…

"Order out!"

"I agree!" Mike shouted leaping up beside her.

"Excellent your training has not been in vain," Serena said.

"Thank you leader!" Mike said.

"CUT IT OUT!" Raye muttered. "I'll get the phone."

Ircanite looked at the injured forms of Dark Uranus and Neptune.

"This was the best you could do?" he asked.

"Apparently," Dark Uranus said.

"Very well…we will need to not make a habit of accomplishing so little, but it is a start," he said. Teleportation really drains the telepath's strength. It will set us back a few days, but it will give time for research.

At the crash scene a variety of SDF and police vehicles had surrounded the area.

"What occurred here?" Chief Ozaki asked.

"We're still trying to find that out," an officer said. "Apparently several scouts were involved in a car chase, this is the car of the second group."  
"You said several scouts."  
"There are reports that it looked like one group of scouts was chasing another."  
"Strange…"  
"If one group was chasing another it means some evil force has decided to hire their own," General Patterson said. "We're still analyzing our own information."  
"Do you plan on sharing?" Ozaki asked.

"Within reason, the same processes we've used before," Patterson replied. "General Kuga's going to just love this."  
"You have to deal with him, but I've got traffic backing up for miles, " Ozaki said.

"Ya want a job?" Patterson asked.

Ozaki grinned.  
"I'll let you know," she said and headed back to confer with some aides.

Patterson watched the investigations continue and headed to his car.

Back in the war room, Patterson was at the computer as Haruka and Michiru stood to one side of him. Ayeka, Amy, and Setsuna stood to the other side.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to get too much footage, but I'll be able to hack into the SDF infonet at some point, but what we have is this," Patterson said. The group watched the car chase and Dark Neptune's attacks.

"Looks like the outfits are the same as the others," Amy said.

"So they've apparently got an entire team of evil scouts," Michiru said.

"They're powers varied though. I got a chance to scan them, their power levels fluctuate, I think literally they may draw from a central energy source as needed in some cases," Amy said.

"Is there really even a point to dressing themselves up that way?" Haruka said.

"If their goal is psychological warfare sure," Ayeka said.

"It's going to take more than outfits to do that," Haruka said.  
"Maybe they're just jealous of your beautiful outfits," Ayeka said.

"That must be the answer," Haruka said with a grin.

"The computers are still analyzing things," Patterson said. "We'll know more eventually."

"The faster the better," Setsuna said.

The others were back out in the living room talking. Serena was asleep on the couch as the discussion continued.

"I'm not sure we should get this food anymore, Lita does much better," Steve said.

"I appreciate the compliment but I can't feed everyone that quickly," Lita said.

"Then ya can just cook for me," Steve said.

"Hey ya can't hog her, her brilliant cooking must be shared with all or none at all," Mike said.

Darien sighed.

"It amazes me how they can keep up this level of levity," Hotaru said.

"Let the adrenaline wear off, and they'll be plenty depressed I'd guess," Darien said.

"Oh…point taken…" Hotaru said.


	297. Chapter 297

272:

Chapter 297

The Sailor Scouts and Guardian Scouts all stood around the yard of the Cherry Hill Temple. Queen Beryl shimmered into view.

"Hello scouts," she said pleasantly. "I understand you wanted to talk to me?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about Ircanite," Serena replied.

"Ircanite, oh yes, though he was a different part of the negaverse invasion. As I understood it, there were two plans to their attack. The first was to subvert the Earth Kingdom and turn it against the Moon. The second was to spread over the rest of the planet. But, what I suspect happened, is when the negaverse was imprisoned during the Moon Kingdom attack it left Ircanite without enough strength to continue his mission. The fact is that even with those types of powers subjugating an entire world would be extremely difficult."  
"Couldn't he just drain the energy of people gradually?" Setsuna asked.

"Maybe he tried," Beryl said. "But, there are limits to that as well."

"Here's what I don't get," Lita said. "Why is he here? Why would he attack here? Why do they always attack Tokyo."  
"It seems illogical," Beryl said. "In our case, we didn't know you were all going to be awakened. Ircanite seems to be convinced he needs to remove you from the world before he continues his plans, but as for the rest of them, I have a suspicion. Tokyo has been the center of the magical power within this world. I do not know why or how. But Tokyo has always been the center of it all. As for everyone else though, I think someone might have planted an energy magnet."  
The scouts responded with various inquisitive looks.

"It may not surprise you that rumors about the powers on the Earth have spread around, even from 1,000 years ago. Though there are many rumors, it is not like Japan is the only place that these have been brought up, but there seemed to be a consistency among some of them. Still, nothing is really confirmed. But, some speak of great powers emerging from Tokyo and Japan. In my time as custodian of the Moon Kingdom I have learned of more of these. Now logic would say that this is either due to the legacy of the Earth Kingdom, or they could even be describing yourselves, but there's always that belief. As for the energy magnet, there is apparently ways to draw energies towards a location. If I wanted to disrupt the scouts I would draw every evil force I could to Tokyo."  
"So maybe Ircanite himself planted it," Raye said. "As a way of weakening us."  
"It's possible," Beryl said.

"If he did, we should find it," Serena said. "I'm a bit sick of all this chaos."  
"That's a decision we should talk about," Beryl said. "It's not assured that it exists but the pattern makes sense, but if it does, think about the possibilities. If these forces spread across the globe we might not know about it, but if they're draw here, at least we know it. On the other hand…it does make your lives harder, but…"  
Serena sighed.

"So it maybe doing us a favor," she muttered. Most of the group sighed.

"I'm sorry," Beryl said.

"That's a problem we can worry about later though," Darien said. "Right now we've got to deal with Ircanite."  
The rest nodded.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us about him?" Mina asked.

"We rarely encountered him, but he was apparently chosen for his planning skills. Whereas I corrupted the Earth Kingdom's warriors, Ircanite came directly from the negamoon itself. I don't really know how skilled of a fighter he is, and what his strengths and weaknesses are, but he managed to survive this long in hiding, likely plotting and scheming, he apparently does not have a lot of energy to work from, but your previous enemies failed with so much more, so his change in strategy makes sense. He's been patient enough to watch waiting for an opportunity, he seems to be very dangerous," Beryl said.

Over at the Diet building, Sylia Coral sat in her government office reading through a newspaper. An aide informed her of a guest and she was quick to show him in. General Patterson wandered in, in his dress uniform and she offered him her hand.

"General thanks for stopping by," She said.

"Not a problem, I was here briefing some of the ministers," Patterson said. "About all this…" he said. Seemingly as if on cue a pair of military helicopters flew by.

"Yoshitomi is a fool, this is no way to live," Coral said. "What's the point, if we have to drive past a tank to get to work, or have a guy with a machine gun on every corner, we should just give up now."

"The hope is that this will be temporary," Patterson said.

"Hope is good," Coral said. "But we know the potential realities of the situation. The good news of course is that the way governments turn over in this country, Yoshitomi might be out on his rear end next week, but it's not like there isn't a long line of morons to take his place."

Patterson grinned slightly.

"I have been spending most of my time monitoring the public reaction," Coral said. "People are coping, but it's worse than ever, I genuinely feel that they preferred the random cataclysm to having what we have now."

"At least the storm came, and then it passed, this is just a long rain," Patterson said.

Coral nodded.

"What amazes me is that everyone just doesn't flee," she said. "Sure a lot of people have left over time, though people have moved in too, it's strange."  
"I don't pretend to understand," Patterson said. "As a solider I go where the problems are, but to be a civilian and decide to stand their ground and just live is very courageous."

"Though some don't have the choice, a lot of people can't just pack up either," Coral said. "But I guess I wouldn't have been surprised if the people that could leave did."

"Well now you jokers went and set up a draft, so you've got most of wives in the city stuck here too, did Kuga even think about that...and never mind how sexist his draft is…draft the women too if you're going to…"  
"Not my decision, I am well aware of how dangerous women can be…vicious in fact…they can reach down into their hearts and rip the…" Patterson began.

"I think you're trying to compliment the inherent strength and power of women, but you're also nearly going to get kicked in the head…" Coral said.

"Sorry. Good point. A completely mystery to me why I am single," Patterson said.  
"I could hook you up with some nice people," Coral sad.

"That's all right, I'd rather not have anyone else worrying about me, I'm not exactly in a safe line of work….we can keep you posted on how things are going on the ground citywide."

"I'd appreciate any and all information you can provide."

"Consider it done," Patterson said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Kuga doesn't overreact to that car chase the other day."

Coral nodded and Patterson headed out.

At the restaurant, Rick, Steve, Mike, and Greg were sitting at the scouts typical corner table staring at various lunch creations.

"You know we've been trying to get better at all this, but I have a feeling our time has run out, we need to not be so bad at ya know…fighting," Rick was saying.

"I have gradually been improving my skills," Greg said.

"Our power levels are kinda low," Steve said.

"The way it works is they give us more power when we've earned the ability to handle it," Greg said.

"That explains why I haven't gotten upgraded, by you should have been at the very least…" Mike said.

"I would like to think I have earned it too," Rick muttered.

"So if we're going to help we need to get upgraded," Greg said.

"I don't know, we seem to be mediocre despite everything we do," Mike said.

"Greg, you're the smart one, any thoughts?" Rick asked.

"I wish I knew…" Greg said. "By the way…D.V. had suggested we stick as close to the girls as possible, given that anyone can get attacked seemingly at any time."  
"It's not like we can just follow them around the city," Steve said.

"It's just his suggestion," Greg said.

"I just got a bad feeling," Rick said and stood up. He tossed some money on the table. "This covers my bill."  
"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I don't want to panic anyone, just checking something out," Rick said.

Raye minutes before had been standing in front of the temple she had sought out.

"My visions have drawn me here…" she said to herself.

She walked inside the temple slowly. A priest emerged from the darkness and walked up to her.

"Miss Hino…it's not safe for you to be here," he said.  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"You don't know what this place is?" the Priest asked. "This temple has been the main gathering place for members of the martial arts authority for decades! You have to leave!"

"But…"

A bolt of energy smashed into the Priest and threw him to the ground. Raye spun in the direction of the attack. Dark Mars emerged from the shadows.

About a hundred swordsmen hurried into the temple. Sailor Dark Mars leapt back into the darkness leaving the human Raye facing the group down.

"I don't know how it is until now we were prevented from coming after you, but now you've been delivered into our hands," the leader of the group said. "Our new ally promised it and it was so."

Raye stared at them. I might have a chance if I was Sailor Mars, but if I transform in front of them then I open myself up for a vendetta against all the scouts…I may have to die to protect my secret…

Rick picked up speed. He couldn't explain why he knew something was wrong, but he did. He couldn't hold back his fear any longer, and the emergency button sounding in his communicator confirmed it. He opened it and began calling whoever could tell him where Raye was.

Raye drew an array of immobilization charms and flung them. Several of the swordsmen collapsed, but others charged at her. She dived to the side of the temple and rolled, running for the exit. A dozen men slid into her way, and others began flinging small knives and swords. She spun and flung another charm, before kicking one man in the head and propelling herself over the crowd.

A small blade slide across her right leg. She winced and landed awkwardly. She dived out of the temple using her other leg and rolled. The authority raced after her. She threw several more charms, and they kept coming. Dark Mars emerged from the temple.

She can't know how weak my powers are. The villain thought. But I can't let this opportunity get away!

Guardian Uranus leapt up the steps unleashing a fury of attacks. Twenty of the men were thrown to the ground. Dark Mars hastily put up an energy shield to block the attacks from hitting her. The authority pounced on its new opponent. The sheer number of them were overwhelming Uranus and he was being hit from multiple sides. Raye staggered behind a tree and pulled out her transformation item.

"NO!" Dark Mars shouted and raced towards her. Sailor Mars transformed and whirled flinging an attack at the enemy. Dark Mars slid under it narrowly. Sailor Mars didn't hesitate and leapt towards the fray of soldiers. Dark Mars turned and sent an attack right at Mars injured (though healing) leg. It hit and Mars stumbled to the ground. The authority turned and attacked. Mars stood up and shot out some fire. Several swordsmen collapsed but others kept coming trying to cut her apart. She kicked and fought back and eventually leapt into the air spinning while shooting fire. More collapsed. She landed weakly only to whirl as a figure leapt at her, he carried a sword and was dressed in a negaverse commander's outfit, though not Ircanite. Her reasoning ceased as he delivered a massive sword attack through her. She collapsed to the ground. The figure turned towards Uranus but more energy attacks were flying at him. He turned and leapt away. Dark Mars had also slipped away in the past minute as well. The Sailor Scouts hurriedly rushed to Mars. Uranus was awakening but weak.

"She's dead!" Venus yelled in shock.

"Uranus...,ya got work to do…" Sailor Moon said.

"Wha…" Guardian Uranus said.

"It's Raye, you have to save her…"

"Riiiigh…" Uranus trailed off and fell into unconsciousness.

When Rick arrived in the afterlife he instantly collapsed to the ground.

"Um…you ok?" the guide asked looking at him oddly.

"Do I look like I'm ok, I mean really…." Rick said and fell asleep.

The guide sat down beside him and sighed.

"More strangeness," he muttered.

Sailor Mars' killer had jumped behind the temple and started making his way through the streets. He had grabbed a cloak and covered up his uniform. His goal was to get close enough to be teleported away without draining the Dark Scouts powers. Dark Mars he knew had already returned to human form and was working her way towards the base as well. As he walked, he picked up a shadow. Someone following from several blocks away at a time, Guardian Earth.

Sailor Moon and Venus carefully lifted Sailor Mars up and carried her off as best they could back to her own temple. Sailor Jupiter had followed carrying Guardian Uranus over her shoulder. The other scouts had remained to find out what happened.

"Raye had told me earlier that she had some sort of vision," Sailor Mercury said. "But she was still trying to make sense of it. She only said that it involved a temple, and something we were looking for."  
"She must have had a revelation and hurried to check it out," Guardian Saturn said.

"Instead it was a trap," Sailor Neptune said.

"If the enemy can manufacture visions, we could be in a lot of trouble," Guardian Pluto said.

"Just to be on the safe side, let's make sure there wasn't something real here to find," Sailor Pluto said. Mercury nodded and began scanning with her computer. Sirens were approaching quickly.

"Do we hang around while the authorities investigate?" Guardian Jupiter asked.

"We've done it before," Sailor Pluto replied. Jupiter shrugged.

Rick awoke in surprise. He was still lying at the entrance to the afterlife, the guide sat next to him.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Time has no meaning here."  
"The sun sets doesn't it?"  
"Yes…"  
"Then you're lying."  
"You have to understand the metaphors," The guide said.

Rick stood up.

"I feel awful," he said.

"Where's Raye?"

"Where'd you expect to find her."  
"Eh, you're a jerk," Rick said and started walking. He was surprised at the lack of villains standing in his way.

"Isn't this normally the time everyone gets attacked?"  
"Did you actually destroy any monsters?"  
"That's a rarity actually…"  
"That explains it, all you have to worry about then is random encounters."  
"I'm crossing my fingers," Rick said and kept going.

As the temple are area was now surrounded by police, and the SDF had begun to arrive, Sailor Pluto looked at the damage.

"If there is some sort of being running the universe, isn't he or she going to be pretty mad about us trashing all these holy places…" she said.

"Pluto, if someone's running the universe, they kinda still owe us a few don't you think?" Sailor Uranus replied.

"I think I know what drew Mars here," Mercury said studying her computer.

"I hope someone reminds her how reckless it was to go anywhere like this alone…if she lives," Uranus said. "But what is it Mercury?"  
"I think she found the energy magnet," Mercury replied.

The others gathered around her studying the screen.

"So she was told about it and then a vision told her where…that's quick service from the astral plane," Guardian Venus noted.

"The energy patterns would be consistent with what Beryl described," Sailor Mercury said. "If you say so," Guardian Mars said.

"It's buried deeply underground," Sailor Pluto said. "We need to keep this a secret if at all possible."

"Dare I ask what you are all so interested in?" General Kuga said approaching them followed by other soldiers.

"Nothing that concerns you General," Sailor Uranus said.

"Anything you do concerns me," Kuga said. "There was a battle here on holy ground, and now you seem highly interested in something here, to the point you are remaining in this area even as we are investigating."

General Patterson emerged from a crowd of people.

"General Kuga, my guess is that the scouts are trying to figure out, like we are, why an enemy would be at this temple in the first place, as you say it is holy ground," he said.

"The scouts do not need you to talk for them," Kuga growled.

"General Patterson knows us better than you do, he is correct, we are attempting to figure out what the enemy cares about," Sailor Neptune said.

"The enemy cares about chaos," Kuga said. "What better way to demoralize the public then by attacking religious institutions?"

"Attacking a baseball game?" Guardian Neptune asked.

Kuga glared at him.

"I think we're done here," Sailor Pluto said. And the scouts leapt off leaving Kuga angrily staring at their departure.

Down the hill, Section Chief Tsumura was leaning against his car writing down notes.

"Tsumura, why are you here?" Chief Ozaki asked emerging from a crowd of officers.

"Actually, I was following up on a case," Tsumura said. "But I can't get into the crime scene right now for obvious reasons."

"What case?"

"This was apparently a major headquarters for the remnants of the Martial Arts Authority," Tsumura said. Ozaki grabbed his arm and pulled him away from people.

"We get reports that Sailor Mars was here…does this mean they may know who she is?" Ozaki asked.

"I can find out…" Tsumura said.

"Find out, if the enemies are teaming up with the authority, this is getting even further out of hand, and I need to know that before I have you chasing after them," Ozaki said.

One of Kuga's aides was standing up the stairs and watched the exchange. He turned and headed back to talk to the General.

Rick had finally found Raye, and had a bruise on his arm from a nasty random encounter just down the street. He walked up to the temple where she was and she hurried into his arms.

"We need to get out of here quickly," She said. "The sun is setting…are you ok?"  
"Somehow I doubt it," he said and the two headed for the exit.

When they awoke Sailor Moon and others were there waiting for them. Rick drifted back to sleep but Raye sat up.

"Raye, I'm so glad you're back," Sailor Moon said and gave her a quick hug.

"Just make sure Rick's ok," Raye said.  
"He's hurt badly, but he'll be ok," Sailor Jupiter said. "They just beat him up, they hardly used their swords I'd guess."

"Maybe they only wanted to have one death on their conscience," Raye said and sighed.

"Apparently this time they decided not to send everyone to distract us, interesting change in direction," Guardian Mercury noted as he sat at his computer.

"Theoretically the last battle might have left them weaker than normal," Maverick said.

"All the same this is why I warned the guys to keep close to the other scouts," Mercury said staring at a city map.

"What is going on…" he said noting that one dot symbolized by the symbol for Earth was moving away from the two groups of scouts.

"Guardian Earth…I didn't see him at the temple."  
"I did, briefly, I guess he disappeared again…he does that…" Maverick said.

"But where is he going…" Guardian Mercury said and sent a camera zooming towards the other scout.

"Why not just call him," Maverick said.

"Because I want to know what his motives are…"

Another scan appeared on the screen.

"An enemy…let's go…"

"Should we call the others!"

"We'll do it on the way!"

The figure had been making his way carefully through back areas of Tokyo, not wanting to be seen. The closer I get, the less energy they'll need to teleport me away. He thought. He rounded a corner and came face to face with Guardian Earth.

"You had been following me for miles," the villain said. "Yet you chose to confront me here?"  
"I was tired of waiting…"

"You decided to challenge me alone…very foolish."  
"What is your name?"  
"My name…Sorophite…"

"I had suspected!" Guardian Earth shouted and unleashed an energy barrage.

"Ah…I see…" Sorophite said. "You must be upset because I murdered your parents…I wouldn't take it personally, I killed a lot of people…"

Guardian Earth charged him and started swinging his sword rapidly. Sorophite parried the attacks and hit his own sending Earth skidding back, a deep wound in his chest. Sorophite avoided further banter and leapt forward, Earth blocked his first attack, but the second landed, and Earth let out a shout again and fell down. Sorophite sliced through him a third time. The scout rolled and tried to fire a sword blast. Sorophite dodged it and circled around him slashing him again.

"You want to fight me, then actually bring some skill!"

A cascade of energy attacks flew at him. He dived out of the way as a group of scouts jumped to the ground.

Teleport. He thought. One of the telepaths heard him and he vanished in a flash. Guardian Earth lay unconscious on the ground. Sailor Earth and Guardian Moon hurried to his side.

"We've got to get him help fast!" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Let's go," Guardian Moon said as the two picked up Earth and started carrying him towards the nearest hospital. Several of the other scouts followed.


	298. Chapter 298

272:

Chapter 298

Tokyo General Hospital was where they brought Tashiro after he had been injured, and the scouts had decided at that point to break up into groups to guard the place. Setsuna had already been by blocking the hospital worker's abilities to put two and two together and hoped that strategy would hold.

"This probably couldn't have come at a worse time," Haruka had been saying. "We are trying to pull ourselves backward and now we're forced to draw ourselves into the open. Tashiro was a fool to do what he did."  
"I just want to know more about who it was he was taking on in the first place," Michiru said. "It might explain how these ambushes have been working."  
"What chaos…" Haruka muttered.

Sorophite approached the hospital rooftop being held aloft by a winged fury. The fury dropped him off on top of the vacant helipad and he approached the roof door with a grin. The fury banked away to rejoin the rest of its flock who had their own targets to deal with.

"The pieces are all in play…" he said. "All that stands before me…"

He dodged the barrage of swords blast and slid into a defensive position as Guardian Mercury came to face him.

"Ah, yes the other boy who's parents I killed…"

Mercury leapt forward his two swords drawn, Sorophite blocked the attack and the two continued to go at it, left and right, swinging madly. Both slid back and prepped themselves for another attack. Their energy swords met and crackled, energy rippled through them. Sorophite swung forward and sliced through Mercury's left arm sending him reeling, however the Guardian Scout connected with both his swords and sliced through Sorophite. He unleashed his highest level attack, Sorophite quickly spun his swords up. The impact exploded throwing both off the rooftop.

Guardian Mercury flew downward and smashed into a parked car below. Guardian Moon looked in shock and hurried to the scene.

"Sorophi….in back…" Mercury said.

Moon grabbed his communicator.

"Outer Guardians…check the back of the hospital! Be careful!"

The Guardians hurried out of the hospital in time to see Sorophite picked up by the furies and carried off, as another wave dived in towards them.

"Quick shoot em!" Guardian Saturn shouted and the four started launching their attacks.

Back in the front of the hospital, Guardian Moon sighed as doctors and nurses were hurrying from the hospital to deal with the injured Mercury. Maverick wasn't far behind them. She skidded to a stop in horror.

Sorophite grinned as the fury caught him and flew him away from the scene as a variety of Guardian Scout energy bolts flew at him.

"I'll just have to try again later," he said with a grin.

Elsewhere Serena watched as her father looked over the house, her mother and Sammy were waiting worriedly as well.

"I have to report to the SDF today, they apparently am going to train me to fight," Ken Tsukino said. Her mother broke down and hugged him as the crying took hold.

"It won't be for long I'm sure," he said.

"Not if we can help it," Serena said quietly.

He hugged all of them and then the two Tsukino parents got into the car and drove off.

"HURRY UP AND WIN!" Sammy shouted at her and hurried off to his room.

Serena sighed.

At an SDF base, men were streaming into the compound, being processed by an array of officers. General Kuga stood atop a building with several members of his staff watching as it all took place.

"There are many potential soldiers among them," Kuga said. "The rest will free up the soldiers we already have."

He looked at a sheet of information.

"How many have missed the calls to report so far?" he asked.

"About 2 percent sir," an aide said.

"They are being put on a list?"  
"Yes sir."

"I guess 2 percent isn't bad."  
"Sir, the Prime Minister wishes to speak with you," another aide said handing him a phone.

"Yes sir?" Kuga asked.

"How are things proceeding?" Yoshitomi asked.

"Steadily sir."  
"Good good, there has been protests and a great deal of outcry but I didn't know if it had disrupted you in anyway," Yoshitomi said.

"No sir, things are calm here."  
"Good, carry on," Yoshitomi said and hung up.

"I'm not surprised there is outcry, war is never popular, and as it has been said, that is good, or else we'd be stuck fighting more of them," Kuga said.

Patterson spent most of his time lying awake in bed. His injuries seemed to recover ever so slowly, of course most of the time he was unconscious following a serious injury, so time to creep along must more slowly. Tashiro happened to be located in the same room.

"Patterson..." Tashiro said.

"What do you want?" Patterson asked.

"Patterson, you seek revenge on Sorophite. Your path is clear. You wish to avenge their deaths. I agree your cause is just. However what you do not know is that is my path as well."

"Really?" Patterson asked trying not to show much surprise.

"He killed my parents probably during the same mission. He struck them down mercilessly, enjoying the look of fear he saw in my face. He is quite sadistic," Tashiro said.

"I demanded challenge first I still have the right," Patterson said.

"You lost."

"And what makes you think you'd do any better then?" Patterson said.

"Perhaps I won't, but I still will fight him."

The door swung open again. Ayeka stormed in.

"I didn't want to be disturbed," Tashiro said.

"I don't give a...look you two...I know what you're talking about you are fighting over who's going to get killed first is that it!" Ayeka said. "Sorophite is incredibly strong. You can't just expect that one of you fighting on the quest for vengeance alone will beat him. It won't happen!"

"I am obligated," Tashiro said.

"As am I," Patterson said. "At the very least Tashiro, I understand your rationale, but you won't kill him."

"Nor will you," Tashiro said.

"Neither of you alone can do it!" Ayeka said.

"We have to try," Tashiro said.

"On that I agree," Patterson said. "You should understand what it's like to lose one parents."

"I got them back, but I needed help to do it!" Ayeka shouted back. "I may not exactly like you Tashiro, but right now we need every ounce of strength we can get, and you getting yourself killed is not a good idea! And I'm not going to let you anywhere near Sorophite, D.V." Ayeka said.

Tashiro and D.V. glanced at each other.

Hotaru was asleep in a lounge in the hospital. After all, someone needed to be rested to guard the scouts at night. Naturally she was having a dream.

She found herself standing in the moon palace staring at the numerous floral arrangements situated around the grounds.

"Hello Hotaru," a voice said. Hotaru turned.

"Queen Serenity? This is a surprise," Hotaru said.

"I know," Serenity said. "I am only able to speak with you because of your connection to the dead."

"It is actually fortunate in this situation I do have a connection," Hotaru said. "Or else I would be unable to speak with you," Hotaru said.

Serenity nodded.

"What is it that you need from me Queen Serenity?" Hotaru asked.

"A great deal actually," Serenity said. "I fear that death is a constant companion of the defenders of Earth during these times."

Hotaru nodded solemnly.

"Hotaru, the afterlife is unstable. The constant warring and interference the scouts have been making into the natural process of life and death, along with the numerous foes who seek to do the same is making things very chaotic," Serenity said.

"I know, but I don't know what to do about it," Hotaru said. "Queen Serenity if this continues it is very possible the entire fabric of the afterlife may be destroyed, but I cannot tell the scouts that, or else they'll fall into despair."

"Hopefully Ircanite will be defeated before it becomes an issue," Serenity said.

"If it doesn't I may be forced to take actions I don't want to, they will beyond my control," Hotaru said.

Serenity looked at her with concern.

"You've had a hard life Hotaru, I'm sorry that I could not do more for you," Serenity said.  
"As bad as things may be, your talents were needed elsewhere, I understand," Hotaru said. "The important thing is right now I confirmed that the danger I felt to the afterlife was not just my own worry," Hotaru said. "I will need to keep better watch if at all possible. Thank you Queen Serenity for everything."  
Queen Serenity nodded and faded away.

Patterson was still laying in bed slowly wincing as the pain shot through him.

"Amazing how these set of injuries have been so damaging," Tashiro said.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Patterson asked.

"We don't particularly like each other. But we do realize each other's fighting skill. I of course have more energy."

"Yes you do and I have more skill the you do," Patterson said. "What's your point?"

"The only way for us to achieve both of our goals is to face him together."

"Like that will work," Patterson said.

"It could. We are not that different in our approaches to warfare."

"Yes, but we are that different in our approaches to best working alone."

"Now you know we both are just as useful with backup as without it," Tashiro said.

"Of course that's when the backup is someone I know and trust."

"I'm not about to backstab you in the middle of this fight."

"One never knows."

"Patterson listen, there isn't a way in all of the universe either one of us can beat Sorophite on our own, furthermore, we both owe our parents to avenge them!"

"That is true," Patterson said.

"Then are you with me?"

Patterson nodded.

Haruka slowly adjusted her motorbike trying to keep focused on the work.

I know what Sailor Pluto said. I know what others have said. I'm not predestined to die. But still, I just have this feeling. With all of this, I'm not going to survive. Maybe I'm just psyching myself into believing it. But then again, maybe it's so strong, that I can't help but think about it.

Michiru emerged from the hospital wiping her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Haruka asked.

"No," Michiru said.

"Oh."

"All I dreamt about was destruction and chaos," Michiru said. "All I dreamt about was this world being torn apart for no good reason, because the invasions just never stop. Why won't they ever stop!"

Haruka held her.

"Michiru, it will be all right," she said.

Michiru started to sob.

After all this time. She finally cracked.

"I know what you're thinking, I haven't cracked," Michiru said. "But I am growing increasingly madder," she said. "Mad at all of those enemies who see fit to attack us as if it were nothing at all."

"I know," Haruka said.

"Haruka, I don't know much longer I can take it. How much of our lives must be interrupted and ruined because of this."

"Hopefully not much more," Haruka said.

"And then what? Our youth will be gone, all gone fighting the enemies."

"We've managed."

"Sure we have," Michiru said. "You're convinced you're going to die, and I've had to smile and nod while it's torn me apart inside."

Haruka had no answer to that.

The Guardian Scouts were clustered around the entrance watching the exchange.

"Don't you see Haruka, even if we win this battle, we've lost something we can't back. Our innocence. No matter how hard we try to hold onto it, it just keeps slipping away."

"I know," Haruka said. "But right now, we're expendable."

"Of course we are," Michiru said. "We've always been."

"Michiru let's go for a ride, clear our heads," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded reluctantly. They climbed onto her bike and raced off. The Guardian Scouts all watched.

"Even Michiru is wavering," Guardian Venus said.

"Yeah, guess that proves anyone can," Guardian Mars said.

"This war had better end soon, for all of our sakes," Guardian Jupiter said.

Elsewhere at Metropolitan Police Headquarters Chief Shinobu Ozaki was sitting at the end of a long conference table, it was filled with police officials and at the other end Commissioner Kino and Deputy Commissioner Ozaki.

"Given all the protests I thought I'd ask how things were going," Kino said.

"We're doing all right, though I'd rather have my officers for doing other thing than watching protestors all over the city," Chief Ozaki said.

"Is this even legal?" Deputy Commissioner Ozaki said.

"The opponents of the move have thrown it into the courts," Section Chief Tsumura said. "We'll find out soon enough."  
"Most analysts say it is technically allowed," Kino said.

"More work for us, the SDF causes the trouble and we have to clean it up, typical," the elder Ozaki said.

Mina was leaning against a bench outside the hospital when Mike found her.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"For all of us," Mina said.

"What's wrong?"  
"Any hope of my mother and father reconciling their differences was pretty much destroyed. He got drafted and he made her promise to flee the city so she isn't hurt," Mina said.

"And what about you?" Mike asked.

"They already know my position," Mina said. "And that doesn't exactly help things…but there's nothing worse than separation to cement a destroyed relationship, if he even survives!"

Mike grabbed a hold of her and held her tight as the tears came.

At Raye's temple, Raye was sitting up in her bed.

"You really don't have to hang around waiting on me," Raye was saying. "I'm nearly recovered."

"Raye, we'd have to sit around guarding you anyway, I might as well be useful," Lita said with a grin.

"Thank you," Raye said.

"I'm sure Rick will be back soon, cleanup at the hospital and all," Lita said.

"Things just keep getting more out of hand," Raye said. After a knock at the door Serena let herself in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Getting there," Raye said. "Are you ok?"  
"I had to watch my father head off to a battle I haven't been able to finish…" Serena said welling up.

Lita leapt up and caught her before she sank to the ground.

"This is apparently a day for sadness," Michiru said quietly.

"One of many," Haruka said.

"I need to be stronger," Michiru said. "We've all hesitated before, but I just felt overwhelmed today."

Haruka nodded.

"It's a feeling of helplessness, which we aren't meant to feel anymore," she said.

Michiru nodded.

Amy wandered into her brother's hospital room with Greg and Taiki following her. She found D.V. and Tashiro both intently staring at a video screen one of the nurses had provided. The three new arrivals looked to see that the two were facing off in some sort of strategy game.

"Romance of the Three Kingdoms?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Your brother seems to underestimate the importance of cavalry," Tashiro said with a grin.

"You overestimate it," D.V. replied.

Tashiro's troops marched into an ambush.

"EH?" Tashiro said in surprise.

Taiki and Greg both grinned slightly.

"No matter! My army is superior," Tashiro continued.

"Except against fire," D.V. said.

"EH? How are you developing these skills so quickly!"

"By not investing in cavalry…" D.V. replied.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better D.V. but I swear if you do that again I'll be the one pushing you off a rooftop," Amy said.

All eyes turned to her.

"Ayeka wants to do the same ad I don't blame her, we all can't afford to be reckless, and I can't afford to lose anyone," she said and walked out.

"Message delivered," Taiki said and followed her out.

"Feel better soon," Greg said and followed the pair.

"And now…the fire arrows," D.V. said.

"Fire arrows…" Tashiro muttered.

Down in the hospital cafeteria, several of the Guardian Scouts were playing cards.

"Don't these games normally lead to violence?" Yaten asked.

"Only when people make comments like that," Steve said.

"I warn you all, there is a high chance I'll win this hand," Akiro said.

"That's a valid threat, but the real question is…do you WANT to win," Mike said and began to cackle.

"I'm fairly sure I do," Akiro said.

"Being fairly sure is a sign of weakness," Mike replied.

Mina, Ai, and Hotaru were sitting off to one side watching in surprise.

"I sometimes don't know how they can manage to keep those kind of crazy high spirits at times like this," Mina said.

"Well if you're Akiro it's because you have a straight flush," Ai said with a grin.

Mina laughed.

"Heyyy come on and join us!" Akiro said motioning to the three.

"I have telepathy…" Ai said. "It'd be cheating…"  
"It'll make it interesting!" Akiro cried.

Amy, Greg and Taiki had also arrived.

"More contestants!" Akiro cried.

"Come join the lose your troubles in a card game…er…card game!" Mike added.

The three sighed but sat down.

Darien arrived at the temple that night and found Serena sitting on a stoop.

"Good thing I'm a student and exempt from this nonsense right," he said. Serena slowly hopped up and hugged him.

"We still have to win…and win fast, before others get hurt," she said.

"You can only do your best," Darien said.

"That cliché doesn't apply when the world is at stake, just help me, and we'll do better than our bests."

"Um ok…" Darien said.

"You hear me world! You may not be done beating us up, but we're not done taking it and coming back for more!!"

"You're in an awfully strong mood tonight," Darien said.

"It comes from a lot of crying," Serena said.

Darien nodded and hugged her.


	299. Chapter 299

272:

Chapter 299

Serena Tsukino was a shell. Outwardly it was the same person, but her smile was gone, her face shrouded with the same forward look, or gaze downwards. Because of the attacks the scouts never went anywhere alone anymore, so she would often be on the street with at least four people if not the whole group, but she hardly acknowledged her friends except with brief nods. Her exuberant personality had been taking hits since the first time she took up her transformation brooch, and while she rebounded, this time it was different. All around her people were headed off into military service, SDF vehicles raced throughout the city, training was conducted, and she was left with the images of her friends dead on the ground, saved through powers, but now vulnerable to an enemy far more interested in patiently waiting to strike and kill. Then there was the thought of her father now stuck on a base somewhere learning how to put himself in front of Ircanite's attacks, attacks that she was even having trouble dealing with. What foolishness.

Her innocence had always been a way to get through a world that was anything but innocent, but now she was in direct opposition to it, and she didn't know what to do and she didn't feel like she had the time to think about it either.

Darien for his part was at a loss, he was pretty good at comforting Serena, but this was way out of his league. The county was in shambles and chaos was reigning. The quiet suburbs and busy streets of the city might never return to normal if this kept up, and he had no way to convince Serena it wasn't her fault, and even more importantly what she should do about it. He was feeling pretty useless in the boyfriend department and wished like everyone did that someone would come up with a solution to this problem as soon as possible.

The pair had gone out for a walk together, they were not alone, but on other parts of the street and nearby were most of the Guardian Scouts. It was just in the neighborhood as well, where most of the other scouts were as well. The only way the scouts felt they could counteract Ircanite's strategizing was to stick together. They were able to talk without the others hearing but it was still awkward. Darien still couldn't find the words, and Serena didn't seem to be capable of hearing them anyway so they just walked occasionally glancing around trying desperately to relax. Serena stopped at a street corner and turned towards him. He stared back towards her. She looked at the pavement before falling into his arms.

In the war room of the A.P.T. house a thoroughly injured D.V. and Tashiro were looking over a console showing various video footage. Camera images of the scouts outside the house were projected around the room. Many of the other scouts were sitting around the war room table looking on at the scene of Serena and Darien's embrace angrily.

Raye pounded the table angrily.

"We have got to stop him before this gets any worse!"

"No one's going to disagree with you," Lita said.

Amy sat beside the two just staring off at the image, but not reacting.

No one was going to ask the obvious question of whether she was all right or not, since it was obviously not the case, but then again none of them were all right, so it wasn't exactly a question worth asking anyway.

The blue haired girl stood up and walked to the other console and pointed at an image of one of their enemies that her brother was looking at.

"Tell me you've found a way to kill them," she said.

This drew glances from the entire room.

"Don't look at me that way, we're going to kill them all," she said.

With that she turned and walked out.

"Tell me I wasn't that bad when I was recovering from dying," Mina said.

"No one has been that bad," Lita said.

The group all paused thinking about how awful it was they were even talking about it.

"Actually Raye," Tashiro began. "We did learn something about your nemesis which you may be interested in."

"Definitely," Raye said as her eyes narrowed.

Lita and Raye suddenly grimaced in surprise as a feeling swept over them.

"What was that?" Mina asked in surprise.

A pair of screams followed as the group hurried out of the war room, excepting the slow moving still injured Tashiro and D.V. Ai and Hotaru were both in the living room on their knees letting out screams. Energy was crackling around them. Raye leapt into the air shooting charms all around them. Her own mind had a presence flying through it but not nearly as strong.

Hotaru stood up slowly as her Sailor Scouts took over, Ai did the same and suddenly the energy swirled upward smashing into the roof and exploding.

"Just what is going on…" Mina said.

"Psychic energy is attacking them," Lita said. "But I think they got rid of it."

"It was an unusually strong attack," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes," Sailor Earth added. "Otherwise we would not have felt so much pain. We'll have to be better prepared. This shouldn't happen again. Thank you Raye, your intervention helped deflect the attack more quickly."

Raye nodded.

"What do we do about the roof?" Lita asked.

"Fix it," Amy growled.

"The attack failed," Dark Earth reported.

"But it was not without its moments," Dark Saturn added.

"At least it served to remind them of their vulnerability," Ircanite said.

"This waiting game gives them time to recover," Sorophite said.

"Time is of little meaning, when we can strike them dead again," Ircanite said. "All of their previous enemies worked under time limits, we have survived by doing just the opposite."

"And they've survived to," Sorophite said.

"For the moment," Ircanite said. "However, with the Guardian Scouts weak from all of the battling I do sense an opportunity. Summon everyone, we must prepare for the next move."

"I felt odd today," Hotaru was saying to Greg. The boy sat silent at his desk reading a book.

"I hated Ai, and not the normal way," Hotaru continued. Greg remained silent.

Hotaru didn't pick up on his inattention.

"It's like something else within me is despising her, which I can only guess is the Sailor of Death power."  
Greg blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you listening?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I wasn't!" Greg snapped.

Hotaru turned and left the room. Greg sighed and returned to the book.

Nearby.

"You're saying that something was drawing you to dislike Saturn even more than usual?" Akiro was asking.

"Correct," Ai replied.

"Strange."  
"Not really, we are naturally opposites, however if something the enemy is drawing out those antagonisms we could be very dangerous to each other."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Keeping you separate might be a good idea," Akiro said.

"I need to speak to you both," Hotaru said appearing in the doorway.

"Ok," Ai said.

"So much for that plan," Akiro muttered.

When Greg looked up again D.V. was standing in his doorway.

"What?" he asked.

"You snapped at Hotaru," D.V. said.

"An accident."

"Did you apologize?"  
"No."

"Why?"  
"Because I don't feel well."

"So?"  
"I am not well, I need to be left alone."  
"That feeling is easily expressed, why didn't you just tell her that."  
"Because I didn't."  
"And you think that's ok?"

"You're complaining to be about manners," Greg said. "When all this going on? The city's practically on fire!"

"All the more reason to not abandon who we are," D.V. said.

"This is you talking, the shy one!"

"Oh so this has now made you some sort of hardcore rough figure…" D.V. said. "You're going to react to all this by becoming rock hard."  
"Isn't that what you did?"  
"Not like this…"  
"We don't have time for this," Greg said.

"That's why you're going to stop," D.V. said.

"Easy for you to say," Greg said continuing to read his book.

In brief seconds, Patterson had grabbed the book, drawn a short sword from beneath his clothing and swung it out, slashing through the book and sending pages scattered about the room. He quickly returned the sword to its concealed sheath.

"You have been warned," he said and left the room.

Out in the yard Rick Fujimori had a wooden sword in his hand and was facing off against Ayeka Mizuno.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ayeka asked.

"Even if you beat me badly, I'll learn from it," Rick said.

"Are you sure you're not possessed? It's all right if you are, it happens to everyone eventually…"  
"I am me," Rick said.

"All right…well you is you is probably going to get hurt, but ok," she said and readied her sword. She readied her attack and headed towards him. He knocked it aside, causing her to spin back in surprise.  
"It's not that you blocked it, but how you blocked it that is interesting," she said.

Rick avoided smiling.

Steve and Mike turned away from patching the roof, a job they had been drafted into, to watch the scene unfold.

Ayeka readied herself again and made another attack, Rick's sword slid into position and deflected the attack.

"All right," She said and jumped back. "You've learned a lot already, but it's going to go downhill from here!"

She swung her sword, he tried to block it, but she connected anyway, knocking him backwards with a hit to his right arm, she then followed up and attacked again, he narrowly deflected it and fell to the ground. She stepped back and waited for him to rise. He did so, but in the process leap into the air spinning and swinging the sword. Ayeka slid under him and jabbed the sword into his gut. He coughed and fell to the ground.

"I'm not saying the move is a bad idea, but you have to be prepared for the counters," she said.

Rick nodded and wheezed before facing off against her again. This time she waited to see if he had any other attacks planned. He charged forward and swung his sword, only to let go of it, and catch it with the other hand, sliding his first hand under her block and bring the sword down towards her arm. She let out a yelp and staggered back.

"So tell me," She said. "If you had this much potential, why have you been so bad at this for so long."  
"Lack of many things…" Rick said. "That I now have."  
"All right," Ayeka said grinning. She flew at him. He blocked the first attack, and the second strike, but couldn't avoid the combo of attacks she sent at him which flung him to the grass hard. He grunted.

"Lesson's over for now," she said.

Haruka's car skidded up in front of the Tokyo Orchestra Building.

"At least the Orchestra director wasn't as big a jerk as the Symphony guy," Haruka said.

"I've enjoyed it here," Michiru said. "I'm just glad one music organization let me in."

"Have a good practice," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded and headed inside. Haruka remained parked outside. Pluto was nearby as was Saturn. The Guardian Starlights were also standing by in their three lights guises which allowed them access to the building. D.V. and Ayeka were back at the house monitoring things as best they could.

Michiru could feel there was something tense about her fellow performers, perhaps the state of the city, perhaps something else. She could also feel there was a decided glare at her from some amidst the group, though she had grown accustomed to the occasional jealousy. The conductor was late to arrive leaving more and more milling about time then usual. For some reason she felt nervous, and she couldn't place why.

Finally the conductor emerged and approached the stage.  
"Michiru, I need to talk to you," he said.

Michiru nodded politely and followed him back to his office.

"I don't believe we can continue to have you playing here," was the first thing he said.

She looked at him in surprise.

"There are several reasons, but most prominent," he said pulling some sort of photographs from his desk. She didn't get a chance to see them, as a second later, the room exploded as Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus blasted their way through the wall and attacked.

Sailor Uranus and the Guardian Starlights hurried through the orchestra building.

"How did they get through without us knowing it!" Guardian Mars shouted.

"A mystery best solved later!" Guardian Jupiter replied.

Sorophite leapt into their path, Sailor Uranus unleashed an attack, which he dodged, and instead charged at the Guardian Starlights who leapt into the air tackling him in the process. Uranus kept running. Sorophite let out a battle cry and slashed his sword through Guardian Mars, the scout fell to the ground hard critically injured as the others attacked. Sailor Pluto leapt into the room unleashed a massive attack which actually flung the Guardian Scouts into various parts of the room hard. Sorophite was hit badly as well though and staggered backwards. Sailor Saturn rushed forward wincing as she did so as Dark Saturn's mind attacks intensified, she unleashed another attack which blasted Sorophite into the orchestra scattering instruments everywhere. Dark Saturn and Dark Pluto had since arrived and faced down their counterparts. When Dark Pluto finally emerged into the light Sailor Pluto got her first good look.

"You're…" Sailor Pluto said.  
"You…yes…"Dark Pluto said.

"Unexpected, but not impossible," Sailor Pluto said.

"Good to see we don't have to waste time explaining that!" Dark Pluto shouted and attacked.

The other scouts were rushing to the scene as fast as possible. Winged furies dived out of the sky unleashing energy attacks at Darien's car which contained Sailor Moon, Venus, Guardian Neptune, and Pluto.

"They really don't learn do they…" Venus muttered and sent her love chain flying outward, it hit one fury, bounced off and smashed into another, sending the two falling to the ground. Guardian Neptune shot a third down with a well placed Triton throw.

"So…that's like one for you right?" Guardian Pluto said.

"Huzzah…" Neptune said.

Mercury was at the wheel of their second car containing Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Sailor Earth and Guardian Moon, since she was able to channel the ability to drive through her powers. She was surprised as various energy blasts came at her from street level, and she skidded out of the way. Sailor Mars and Jupiter looked around hurriedly and found the source to be their counterparts all standing on the streets awaiting them. Darien had the same problem in his car as the enemy had set up a clever ambush. Mercury scowled and pulled the car towards a Dark Scout literally smashing into Dark Jupiter and sending the car spinning out of control, though in the process knocking the Dark scout down hard.

"Jump out!" Mercury shouted. The other scouts did as she barely kept the car from flying into a storefront. Darien's car turned around and raced back towards them.

"Keep going!" Sailor Mars shouted. "We'll fight who's here."

Darien listened and sped away towards the battle scene. The remaining Dark Scouts turned towards their new enemies.

" Interesting how this worked out," Guardian Moon said.

Several more winged furies descended towards them, though one was blasted away by a sword blast from Guardian Saturn. Maverick was at the controls of Darien's motorcycle which had been pressed into service due to the chaos. The bike skidded to a stop.

"When did you learn to drive one of those?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No time for that now," Maverick said leaping to attack Goralis who had charged out of a darkened alley. The battle began.

The chaos that had ensued had of course left Guardian Mercury and Guardian Earth back at the APT house, still wounded. This did not go unnoticed either.

Michiru had been unable to transform, the attack came too quickly. It was the first time in years she had been caught that much off guard. The two dark scouts were throwing attacks at her, and she was barely dodging them and using every trick her experience had taught her, as she raced through the concert hall. Finally, an attack connected flinging her to the ground. She tried to get her power stick out but another attack hit.

"Uranus World Shaking!" came a shout, and another attack hit Dark Neptune flinging her back. Dark Neptune whirled as Sailor Neptune turned her attention to her. Michiru weakly tried to get her power stick out. Dark Neptune noticed and attacked again knocking Michiru through a glass window and to the ground. She leapt after her despite her own pain. Sailor Uranus was distracted giving Dark Uranus an opening, but she recovered with a full attack and blasted her enemy through the hole as well, leaping afterward. Michiru finally got her power stick out as Uranus attacked Dark Neptune on the way down. The transformation began as the groups faced off. Sailor Neptune weakly looked over at Dark Uranus and plotted a strategy. She felt weak, and didn't know how to follow Uranus' moves like she usually did. Dark Neptune and Sailor Uranus were throwing attacks all over the street, and she tried to hit Dark Uranus with her own, but Dark Uranus rolled out of the way and attacked.

Ircanite stood in front of the APT house grinning.

"I have ways to know where you are…" he was saying. He let an attack fly at the house shattering the windows. A second attack blasted the door apart. He let another energy blast destroyed the living room furniture as he turned towards the war room door. He wished Dark Earth wasn't distracted now and could tell him exactly where his targets were. He threw another attack at the doors to the war room. The doors held.

"Frustrating…"

Ircanite then threw a larger bolt which blasted the doors apart. He stepped inside to find the computers of the war room destroyed. He looked around searching for whatever method the pair used to escape.

Elsewhere the battle was raging between all the various scouts, Sailor Uranus and Dark Neptune were blasting each other at close range. Neptune weakly tried to stop Dark Uranus but was hit by another attack. The other scouts finally arrived, but Sorophite had burst out of the concert hall at the time. The Starlights proving to be no where close to a match for him. The chaos continued blocks away between the outnumbered scouts and their dark adversaries.

Guardian Mercury and Guardian Earth pulled themselves up out of a manhole that had been attached to the escape tunnel to find what they had been expecting to find, a large army of SDF troops awaiting them including a variety of mechanized units. A tank rolled up and pointed a missile launcher down the tunnel.

"Fire when ready," General Kuga said.

The missile shot down the tunnel showing its path back to the operator on a video screen. It kept traveling through the tunnel until Ircanite's form came into view. The missile exploded against a hastily erected energy shield of his.

"Continue firing."

A barrage of missiles flew down the tunnel and hit the shield. Ircanite shouted angrily and threw an energy bolt back down the tunnel. It exploded out of the manhole causing the SDF group to momentarily scatter.

More missiles were flung into the tunnel though and Ircanite ever so slowly either took the hit or blasted them apart as he made his way closer and closer.

Back at the concert hall most of the scouts were battling Sorophite hard, but Uranus was trying her best to finish off Dark Neptune, only problem was Dark Uranus had connected and sent Sailor Uranus to the cement hard. She lay unmoving as Sailor Uranus sensed what was happening. With as much power she could muster she launched an attack through Dark Uranus and whirled to hit Dark Neptune with her sword. The Dark Scouts were both lying on the ground weakly, when Lord Karige rushed at Uranus. Guardian Saturn rushed to her aid as well, but the two had trouble already weakened from the previous attacks.

Sailor Moon let loose a furious energy storm which blasted Sorophite back through the orchestra hall's ornate doors. The battle continued to rage, but neither side seemed to get the upper hand. The battle from down the street had begun to spill over into their area as the two groups had gradually come together. Part of this was due to Mercury stealing another car and the other scouts climbing in. The whole battlefield was covered with energy. Dark Earth finally looked at the scene and telepathically advised all the villains to retreat which they hurried to do, with the scouts unable to do much to pursue. Sailor Uranus was holding Neptune in her arms, the other scout lay unmoving.

"Neptune?" Sailor Moon could only meekly asked.

"She's gone," Uranus said. "But I can save her…"

"You?" Guardian Mars asked.

"Me…" Uranus said standing after laying Neptune gently on the ground. "I love her."

"I'm very confused," Guardian Venus said.

"You fool, can't you see the obvious?" Guardian Moon said.

"Which is?" Venus asked.

Guardian Jupiter whispered it.

"I see."

"Enough talk!" Sailor Uranus said. "I'm going!"


	300. Chapter 300

272:

Chapter 300

Haruka arrived in the afterlife as quickly as possible, relieved that there wasn't some sort of ridiculous prohibition for her to enter. The guide was awaiting her and looked her over cautiously.

"What?" she said.

"Every time one of you scouts come here trouble follows."

Haruka was unable to hold back a smile and kept running.

"Oh…I see you enjoy this! Well you're all jerks!" the guide said and followed her. "There's something you need to know!" the guide shouted after her.

"What?" Haruka yelled back.

"Strange things have been going on in here."  
"I know that."  
"Yes but you need to listen!"

Haruka stopped surprised at the guide's strange statements.

"Explain."  
"I can't," the guide said. "Not because I don't want to, but because I don't know. Time has no meaning in here, but recently…"  
"Did you hear what you just said?"  
"I know what I just said…just pretend it makes sense!" The guide replied. "The Sailor of Death was here at one point and that created all sorts of problems. She left, but she's still here, and rumor has it that her opposite number is here as well."

"How can they be here? They're out there," Haruka said.

"We know that too. It's possible I suppose, an echo remained."  
"Who is in charge of this place anyway, it seems like absolute chaos!"

"No one is as such in charge."

Haruka sighed.

"Then I had better get to Michiru fast then."  
"Wait…there's one more thing…Haruka…you could die in here."  
"WHAT?"

Back in the human world, the scouts were in the process of loading Uranus and Neptune into cars in order to get them out of there before the SDF arrived to investigate.

"I sensed something prior to all of this," Sailor Saturn was saying. "I would like to look into it."

"What sort of thing?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I don't know," Saturn said walking towards the nearly demolished concert hall. Several scouts followed her inside as she made her way to the conductor's office.

"Neptune had felt strong emotions, so strong I couldn't help but feel them and it was directed from here…" Saturn continued. They looked inside the office. The conductor was lying injured on the ground.

"We have to get him some help!" Sailor Jupiter said and lifted him up carrying him back the way they came.

Saturn looked around and finally noticed what she had sought. She reached down and picked up a photo, one of Haruka and Michiru sitting together on a bench, their hands laced together and a smile on both their faces. Saturn looked through some of the others, more of the same, including one of the two embracing.

"Why would a conductor have these?" she wondered.

Sailor Pluto looked at them briefly and touched the ends of them with her staff, the photos dissolved into white.

"Whatever his reasons, he doesn't have them anymore," Pluto said. "That would explain her emotional state though."  
"How long have you known?" Saturn asked.

"For years," Pluto said. "I'm sure they were unable to hide it from you."  
Saturn nodded.

"We all knew," Sailor Mars said.

"Really," Pluto said.

"We just know how to keep things a secret when we have to, we're kind of used to it," Mars said.

Saturn blinked.  
"There is trouble."  
"Where?" Pluto exclaimed.

Haruka had since been racing trough the afterlife.

"You're telling me that the afterlife can kill people, well that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard," she was saying.

"Nonetheless it is true," the guide said. "The whole fabric of this world has been turned upside down."

"Isn't this normally the part where a horde of enemies show up?"  
"Usually yes, however, like I said, the fabric of…"  
"Right right….we're all doomed."  
Haruka rounded a corner and found Michiru sitting there in front of her.

"Haruka it's a trap! I can't leave here until the sun sets, and they're everywhere!"

Haruka looked around cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"If you come closer they'll attack!" Michiru said.

"I don't care about that," Haruka said and leapt towards her. Dozen's of energy blasts emerged from the surrounding buildings flinging her back to the ground hard. She lost consciousness…

Saturn was sitting in the back of one of the cars trying to concentrate.

"This isn't right at all…" she was saying.

"Great, so even the afterlife is collapsing…" Guardian Uranus noted.

"Not collapsing, warping…"

"Just as bad."  
"Technically no…but I have no time to explain…" Sailor Saturn said and drifted off.

The scouts meanwhile had done the best job they could of slipping unnoticed into Darien's apartment building. Pluto waved her staff and did what she could to try to not draw the curiosity of the nearby residents. Michiru was laid in on the main bed, Uranus on a couch, and Saturn was carefully positioned on another chair. Sailor Earth looked at her cautiously.

"What's she up to?" she asked aloud.

"Something's wrong in the afterlife," Guardian Uranus replied.

"That's not what I meant…"  
"Oh?"  
"It would take too long to explain…"  
"I'm going to drink some water, it's the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve explaining anything," Uranus muttered.

Seconds later Earth had feinted. Guardian Moon rushed to her side.

"Now what…" Guardian Venus muttered.

Haruka awoke to find herself on a field. She stood up slowly and could see Tokyo off in the distance.

"What happened…" she said. The guide was not there. She realized and in fact no one was there. She stood up and began walking back towards the city.

"This will take forever," she realized and glanced at the sun still high but gradually lowering.

She continued to run, but began to hear movement behind her. She turned to see thousands of horsemen riding towards her clad in some sort of historical Japanese warrior garb. They kept coming until finally halting quite close to her. An elaborately dressed soldier, their face obscured by a mask, rode up to her, it was at this point that Haruka realized all of them had the planetary symbol of earth either emblazoned on a flag or painted onto their armor.

"We came as quickly as we could," he said.

"Who are you?"  
"Friends."

"Ok…" Haruka said.

"Hop on, let's go," the figure said.

The horsemen took up their path towards the city.

"So what exactly is going on?" Haruka asked.

"We're not entirely sure," the figure said. "But to keep things simple, you need help, and we are going to provide it."  
"What's with the earth symbol?"  
"We serve the Sailor of Earth."  
The horsemen kept riding, though they were noticing a group of figures headed towards them.

"I've noticed we're on a field that doesn't actually exist…" Haruka said.

"This is the afterlife…nothing exists…" the leader said.

"Good point…who are those people?"

The figures had coalesced into horsemen as well, dressed in dark outfits. As they got closer, the flag of Saturn could be seen flying from them.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Haruka said.

"The Sailor of Death has sent her own forces to stop us."  
"Why would she do that?" Haruka asked. "She's our friend."  
"Really?" the leader said. "Are you sure?"  
The two forces charged at each other and the battle raged.

Back at Darien's apartment things were not all well. Guardian Mars had also since collapsed into a chair, heavily wounded, but slowly recovering, two other scouts were unconscious, Haruka was in the afterlife, and Michiru was for all intensive purposes dead. Guardian Earth and Guardian Mercury were both still injured and were sitting in chairs by the window deeply going over strategy and what had occurred. Maverick was standing nearby occasionally chiming in with a point. Pluto and Guardian Moon were keeping an eye on the telepaths. Mars was sitting in with Michiru. Other scouts were coming and going from the roof keeping an eye on things. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were standing in a corner just watching. Once again they had been rendered speechless by the events.

The battle was a melee with each side swiping at each other. Haruka was growing more and more frustrated with the chaos. A wave of energy swept towards the battle, and horsemen all scattered. The leader turned his horse as a figure resembling Sailor Saturn strode across the field.

"This isn't good," the horseman said.

"It doesn't make sense that Hotaru would be trying to stop me."

The pause was interrupted as another figure made her way onto the battle field, the Sailor of Earth.

"She's here," the horseman said. The two Sailors stood and started unleashing attacks unlike Haruka had seen before.

"Now's our chance," the horseman said and galloped towards the enemy line, he slid his way through them and onward towards the city. The melee ensued again behind them.

"There was an ambush set up for me back where Michiru is," Haruka said.  
"Yes I know," the horseman said. "The idea is to be faster than the ambush. Speed is all we have…"  
Haruka nodded.

Back on the rooftop Sailor Venus and Guardian Neptune were staring out at the chaotic city, filled with sirens responding to the past few minutes.

"We seem to be dying more often," Venus said solemnly.

"Yeah," Neptune said.

"It's scary to be dead."  
"Yeah."  
"You ok?"  
"I just don't want to talk about death."  
"Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why? Who wants to talk about it."  
"It's not about wanting to, it's about needing to," Venus said. "We need to overcome these feelings."  
"You need to talk about the divorce, but you don't, it's the same principle," Neptune said.

The anger on Venus' face was apparent.

"I'm sorry," Neptune said. "It's just that…"  
"Never mind," Venus said and walked away. Neptune sighed.

The horse galloped through the streets, as hurriedly as possible, every once and a while an enemy would appear but the horseman would adeptly avoid it.

"I couldn't help noticing your horse is faster than a car," Haruka said.

"She's an amazing steed," the horseman replied.

An energy blast flew at them and to their surprise the Sailor of Death leapt into their path, the horse dodged it and Haruka watched as the Sailor of Death readied another attack only to have the Sailor of Earth leap into battle against her.

"How did they get back here so fast?" Haruka wondered.

"It's best not to ask questions," the horseman said.

The two sailors continued to battle only stopping when they realized they were being watched.

"What exactly is happening here?" Sailor Saturn asked. Sailor Earth stood beside her looking at the pair of combatants.

The Sailor of Death turned and grinned.

"Well hello," she said.

The horse swept through the streets finally reaching Michiru, the energy blasts flew at them, but the horseman narrowly avoided all of them. Haruka grabbed Michiru up and pulled her onto the horse, they kept going as a stream of enemies hurried in pursuit. The two scouts managed a quick hug, as the were already holding tightly onto each other and the horseman. As they galloped the streets were becoming filled with the two sides battling.

"How are we going to get through all this?" Haruka asked.

The villains were gaining on them from behind.

"There is one thing that is true…" the horseman said. "No one likes the monsters…"

With that being said the Earth and Death sides turned towards the approaching monsters and attacked. The horseman guided his horse away from the melee.

"Just who are you?" Sailor Saturn was asking.

"I am the pure Sailor of Death, I am a part of you, but when you entered here, I remained."  
"And her?" Sailor Earth asked pointing at the Sailor of Earth.

"I am you as well," the Sailor of Earth said. "Roughly the same principle as her."  
"I believe in the natural maintenance of order, those who die, stay dead," the Sailor of Death said.

"I believe in life if at all possible," the Sailor of Earth replied.

"These feelings can be overcome by human developments," Sailor of Death said. "Which you two have brought to us. You both interfere in our missions."

"It would be better if we were in control," The Sailor of Earth said. "However that is not possible, because without a human component, we are but shades of ourselves, so we live with our restrictions."  
"However, at this moment we are free to act as we would…cease distracting us," the Sailor of Death said.

"I'm here to make sure Michiru is saved," Sailor Saturn said.

"As am I," Sailor Earth said.

"That has already occurred, I cannot stop them," the Sailor of Death said. "Be warned, I will be here waiting for the next one of you."  
"I think we're done here," Sailor Saturn said and the two scouts turned and headed away.

Haruka and Michiru awoke fairly quickly, as did Hotaru and Ai. This lead to a stream of questions from the others, questions none of them felt like answering just then.

"I would like to sleep if you don't mind," Haruka said.

"Haruka…" Michiru said. "Someone found out about us…"

Haruka's eyes widened.

"They were going to throw me out of the orchestra."

"Oh…"  
"I'm sorry," Haruka said. The two hugged.

"Why don't you use this room for awhile," Tuxedo Mask said and let the two be alone as the others tried to make use of what was becoming a very small apartment.

"What happened to you?" Sorophite asked as a bruised and battered Ircanite returned to their secret base.

"The SDF proved to be very annoying," Ircanite said. "They hardly injured me, but they interfered…I was going to deal with them at a different time, but they have forced me to change plans. We'll let the Sailor Scouts be for the moment, until this has been handled."

"You're saying that there are alternate versions of you and Ai running around the afterlife?" Setsuna asked.

"That would seem to be the case," Hotaru said. "Or perhaps not alternate versions, but pieces of us."  
"And these pieces are attempting to carry out some sort of purity missions?" Setsuna continued.

"Yes," Hotaru said. "This could become a problem."  
"It already is one if any of our trips into the afterlife are interfered with," Setsuna said.

"Then we'll just have to avoid dying," Hotaru said. "Though Setsuna, on the subject of alternate versions of people…who was that you fought tonight?"  
"My best guess…it is likely me," Setsuna said. "Either from the future, or some sort of clone, or from an alternate universe."  
"It's that hard to tell where she originates?" Hotaru asked.

"Does that surprise you in times like this?"

"No, though your reaction seems very calm to this revelation."

"My reaction is calm because it has to be," Setsuna said. "But I honestly have come to expect practically anything."

"Sad, but at least you are prepared," Hotaru replied.

"I've grown sick of this Ircanite, and being here," Guardian Mars said wincing. "I want to be back on our planet, with our people."  
"Couldn't agree more, so lets beat him so we can finally get out of here," Guardian Venus added.

"Don't be rash, you two nearly got killed last night," Guardian Jupiter said.

"It's a risk worth taking, our lives have perhaps been ruined the most by all this," Mars said.

"You really think that?" Jupiter asked.

"Our planet was destroyed, we spent years without a home, just traveling around, yes we got the worst of it," Mars said.

"We suffered," Venus agreed. "But we didn't have the worst of it, we were the fortunate ones compared to all the worlds she conquered. And even here and now…I sometimes wonder just how bad we've had it compared to others."  
"How can you even say that," Mars said.

"Look at that room downstairs, those scouts have had their lives destroyed, they do their best, but yes our planet was decimated, but at least we can escape to it, presumably once the enemies are beaten," Jupiter said. "The harm done to us is large, but those scouts down there are about to break…can't you see it?"  
"Then they need to become stronger," Mars said.

He walked away from the others and headed off the roof.

"Makes you wonder sometimes why we argue over who's more miserable," Venus said.

"You all brought it up," Jupiter said. "Fools."

"Once everyone's up to it we can head to my temple," Raye said. Darien sighed.

"You know that's just an invitation for the enemy to come blast it apart," he said.

"Maybe so, but it's survived this long," Raye replied. "Besides, it's crowded in here."

"Hadn't noticed," Darien replied as a predictable battle over the TV remote ensured among 10 scouts by the couch.

It had been a quick flight up north to SDF northern command, though General Patterson felt it was far too long given his exhaustion, as he stepped off the plane he found Generals Nagumo and Akita awaiting him.

"I hear there's been a lot of trouble," Nagumo said.

"Too much," Patterson said. "Look I'm sure we all know full well that Ircanite is likely not going to take lightly to us interfering, so be on the lookout for any signs of possession."  
"How exactly would we stop it?" Akita asked.

"I have a few ideas," Patterson said. "But it's easier to try them up here."  
"Really?" Nagumo said.

Patterson nodded.

"Most importantly, keep an eye out for any strange orders from Tokyo, since that's likely where he'll strike first."

"Nothing like being made to second guess everything and everybody," Akita muttered.

"Comes with the job," Patterson said.

"Oh by the way," Akita said. "I stole the stapler from your office."  
"I had suspected…" Patterson said.  
"It's a good stapler."

Back in Tokyo, the several cars of the scouts parked down by the temple and they made their way inside. Raye started sorting out room assignments since the temple fortunately had spare space here and there.

Serena was left standing in the stone plaza in front of the building alone. Mina walked up to her quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" Mina managed to ask with a slight smile.

"I don't want to keep standing here while slowly he figures out ways to kill us off one by one…" Serena said. "But I don't know what to do, anything that I have, any strength, and compassion, any of it…doesn't solve this. He has to be standing in front of me for that. Why can't we find the answers, why can't we stop him?"

"We'll figure it out, the way things normally go is…"  
"This isn't normal…this isn't some enemy sending some hairdresser monster to try to suck our energy out of a blow dryer…he is trying to kill us, he knows who we are, and he knows where, and he's not going to send flying candy canes to try and beat us. Normal I could handle!"

"You're right," Mina said. "Still, we'll figure something out."  
"When does it end?"  
"Maybe it doesn't."  
Mina could see the pain in her friend's eyes. The uncertainty. It wasn't as if Serena hadn't asked these questions before, but each time she felt she was closer to answering them. This time neither of them had any clue, and that was where the pain came from.

"If it doesn't end," Mina said. "Then we will enjoy every minute we can that we're not fighting."

"That doesn't seem like much to hope for," Serena said.

"No," Mina said. "No it doesn't."

"But all right," Serena said. "Let's go."  
"Go?"  
"I don't know if you've noticed but we're all losing it, and I don't want to let that happen…"

She managed a brief smile.

"You're right, if I'm going to have to go through this I'm not going to let it consume me…"

"You sure we're not going to be back outside here tomorrow staring out into space again?" Mina asked.

"We might be, but if that happens than it does, I can't stop trying even if…well you know…even if its me here."

Mina nodded.

"And Mina…" Serena said touching her friend's shoulder. "You can talk to us…I know you go back and forth about it, but you can…you are in a crisis, and we're here for you, and it might not seem like the time."  
"It isn't."  
"It is."

"We have other problems."  
"We do, but you're not worried about the present, you're worried about the future, you want to know what there is to live for after this, and that may be more important, because if you don't want to live…well then…what's the good of fighting…"  
"I guess…but…"  
"I'm right…let's go."  
Mina sighed as the two walked back towards the temple.


	301. Chapter 301

272:

Chapter 301

Mike and Mina were sitting on the edge of the temple grounds. A small picnic blanket was sitting between them.

"This is nice,'" Mina said. "I'm glad you put it together."  
"Sure," Mike said.

"I know it's been tough to do these things, especially right now."

"Maybe its at these times that it's the most important to try."

Mina smiled in agreement.

Seconds later a burst of wind sent leaves flying at them.

"Eh?" Mike asked in surprise as the leaves swept over them.

Mina let out a shout as a leaf sliced across her cheek.

"Oh no!" Mike said.

She grabbed her cheek and frowned.

The leaves sat all over the picnic lunch as well.

"We'd better get you a band aid…" he said.

"Yeah," she muttered and they headed back towards the temple.

The wind had sent leaves flying all over the place as they walked back.

"Sorry about that," Mike said.

"Not you fault," Mina replied.

"I know, but…"  
"It's ok…"

Though they both knew the moment had been ruined.

Darien made his way up the steps to the Cherry Hill Temple quickly.

"What's the rush?" Haruka asked leaning against a tree nearby.

"Just trying to be inconspicuous," Darien said. "The SDF is everywhere."  
"I noticed, they've been putting more soldiers all over the place, it's going to make it difficult to get around without someone noticing where we are," Haruka said. "Whether we trust the SDF or not is irrelevant. If they know where we are, Ircanite can likely use that to his advantage."

"That's assuming Ircanite doesn't already know where we are," Michiru said walking up.

The three all nodded solemnly at that possibility.

At Police Headquarters, Commissioner Kino and General Patterson were welcomed into Chief Shinobu Ozaki's office by an aide. Chief Ozaki was staring at a map projected on a large screen.

"This is absolute chaos," she muttered turning towards the two.

"Don't blame me, this is the SDF's mess," Kino said.

"Heh," Patterson said. "It's Kuga's mess, though he means well."  
"It's not Kuga I worry about."  
"Yes yes, Akechi is a cockroach, we know, we know," Patterson said.

"Just a question," Ozaki said. "Just how many troops do you plan to flood into our streets and drive our citizens nuts? It's hard enough that every male with a pulse is being drafted into this scheme!"

"I brought with me the rudimentary numbers, our full plan can't be shared for security concerns but I have all the info I can release," Patterson said.

Ozaki glared at him.

"This is not the solution," she said.

"I agree, but I can understand the desire of some to try and do something rather than remain moving targets," Kino said.

"The price is too high," Ozaki said.

"Can you be sure?" Patterson asked. "I realize the concern about the methods, but the question is a valid one. If we insist on relying on the scouts to protect us, that leads to issues as well."  
"We have been working on this problem for years, it doesn't have easy answers I agree, but this…this is…where does it end?" Ozaki asked. "And who's going to die in the process?"

The meeting went for several more minutes between the three, but soon Kino and Patterson were on their way. They passed a pair of officers sitting in the reception area, and kept on their way. The officers noted the two and were soon let into the Ozaki's office.

"Tomino, Isahara," Ozaki said. "What can I do for you?"

"Chief Ozaki, we were working on a different case when we stumbled upon something of interest, and our superiors felt we should bring it directly to you as is usual policy," Tomino said.

"What does it pertain to?" Ozaki asked.

"The scouts Chief?" Isahara said. "We may have a lead on who they are."  
"Really?" Ozaki asked. "Fill me in."  
The two nodded.

Taiki had become quite hesitant around Amy, given her dark demeanor, but he still figured he had to make the attempt to draw her back out.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I don't think so, I've thought about it," Amy said. "I can't think of anything."  
"Are you sure?" Taiki asked. "I'm sure there is a lot of possibilities."

"I have considered them, the best action you can take is to just let me get through it, and try not to get in the way, it's for the best. When I recover we'll be fine."

"What if you don't recover?" Taiki asked.

"The chances of that seem slim, my outlook on life has changed, but the probability is that I'll return to some sort of normality soon."

"That's what I'm trying to speed up."  
"That may be wrong, perhaps this is natural and needs to be worked out," Amy said. "Interfering may be the wrong behavior."

"Oh," Taiki said. "I guess you have a point."  
"Yes I think I do."

He nodded and headed away.

"Given all that's happened, we haven't had much time to talk," Haruka was saying. "I've been worried for years about the day that it would become known that we were more than friends. There are many aspects of our culture that frown upon it."  
"I know," Michiru said. "I have also been worried, I hoped though even when it was revealed, that people could let it pass, or at least keep their revulsion out of decisions like…"  
"The symphony…"  
Michiru nodded.

"I still would like to know who sent those pictures," Haruka said.

"My guess is either two types, someone jealous of me, or Ircanite's organization."  
"Ircanite would seem to be a leading candidate since he struck just at the moment of your shock," Haruka said. "Still it's possible he was taking advantage of the situation as he seems to be very good at it."

"Music can be a very cutthroat field, which is ridiculous," Michiru said. "I wonder who else might know."  
"Outside of the people within a few feet of us? I have no idea," Haruka said. "Things may be much harder now."

"At least there is one good thing," Michiru said.

"Oh?"  
"We know we chose our friends well…they didn't waver for a minute when it was revealed, even the troublesome characters."

Haruka nodded with a slight smile.

"We're going to need friends if this news spreads…ya know Michiru…if you ever need for us to pretend we've broken up, or anything…if you need it to get work or something…we can always do that."  
"No," Michiru said. "I appreciate the sentiment, but never suggest that ever again."

Haruka could tell that whatever good she meant by the statement was overcome by Michiru's anger over the idea.

"Sorry," she said.

Greg had rarely emerged from the room at one end of the temple that he had been given. No one wanted to share with him due to his jerk persona that had emerged. He had been left to his own troubles, and even Serena was unsure of how to handle him. Serena though fighting her urges to descend into darkness herself, was somewhat hesitant to talk to someone in his position, opening to maintain the happiness of the scouts that hadn't descended into a malaise. It was Ayeka who made the next attempt. She knocked, but there was no response. She knocked again.  
"Go away," came the voice from inside.  
"Come on, you need to talk to someone," Ayeka said.

"I don't think I do, but even if I did, you wouldn't be the person, please do not waste your time, and mine."

Ayeka sighed.  
"I'll break the door down," she said.

"You're a fool," Greg said.

"True," Ayeka said and slid the door open. Greg turned and scowled at her.

"Get out," he said.

"No."

"It doesn't matter how I'm acting you can't just burst in here," Greg said.

"I'll take the criticism, but you have got to get it together," Ayeka said.

"I don't have to do anything," Greg said. "I've faced this stuff for years, and I can't do it anymore…"

"That is a problem, but taking it out on all of us is the wrong tactic."  
"I'm not taking it out on all of you, I am asking for space, asking for the ability to deal with this in my own way, rightly or wrongly, but no, we're the scouts, we help each other, we're everyone's psychoanalysts! We don't stop until everyone's cured! Well ya know what, it isn't always that simple!"

"That's all true…but…"

"But why don't you all just let me be."

"Ya know your sister's going through all this too, and she's not being a jerk about it at least."  
"She's stronger than I am!"

"Apparently," Ayeka said and stormed out.

Back within the secret lair of Ircanite's forces, Dark Jupiter was looking through a travel guide to Tokyo.

"Are you honestly plotting and scheming utilizing a book?" Goralis asked.

"I am using as much info as possible to set traps," Dark Jupiter replied. "I have many advantages that allow me many possibilities. The key is to pick the right one. I have to isolate Jupiter in a place the other scouts won't be able to get to in time, but also limits her own chances to fight back. That requires some knowledge of the city."  
"Still, you look silly," Goralis said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to call people silly. You're efforts have been nothing beyond silly themselves."

Goralis scowled and headed out of the room. Dark Saturn wandered in soon afterward.

"You were looking for me?" she asked.

"Oh…yes I guess thinking about you would do that wouldn't it?" Dark Jupiter asked.

"It would, yes," Dark Saturn said.

"I was hoping you could fill me in on something."

"I would like to speak with you," Hotaru said. "If that's all right."  
Ai turned towards her and looked her over. "We can attempt to talk."

"Good. I think we need to try to find a solution to this problem before we kill each other," Hotaru said.

"I agree, though I'm not sure how we avoid killing each other in the process of doing that."  
"It will be tricky," Hotaru said. "We will need some others to help us."  
"That can be arranged. What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know."  
"Me neither," Ai said.  
"However I am sure if we don't do something, things will get worse."  
"That is true."

"I'm glad you agree."  
"So for now, a truce with the goal of avoiding mutual destruction," Ai said.

Hotaru nodded.

Haruka and Michiru's convertible was racing through the streets of Tokyo, Setsuna Meio sat in the back unaware that the pair had been dealing with the emotional strain but eager to solve the latest problem to emerge.

"Hopefully we won't run into too much trouble," Setsuna said. "But I'm sensing something is wrong."  
"You too?" Michiru asked. "Our senses were also triggered by something."  
"Considering all that's going wrong, feeling the waves shifting takes quite a lot," Haruka added.

"That's what worries me," Setsuna said.

"We are going to need your help if we're going to beat this," Ai was saying. Raye and Lita were listening intently.

"You need our help, because we have some sort of telepathic powers?" Lita asked.

"Yes," Hotaru said. "Though to this day we've yet to figure out where yours came from, but that isn't important now. We hope you two will be able to keep better track of us given you can sense things the others can't."  
"Um…" Raye said. "Are you two aware that…"  
"YES!" the two cried as both let out screams. They were surrounded by energy, and to Raye and Lita's shock, their transformations began and the two scouts emerged swirling in energy waves.

"Uh oh," Lita said as the two hurried from the room.

"Guess we weren't fast enough!!"

"Let's end this!" The Sailor of Death shouted.

"I'm more than happy to end this for you!" The Sailor of Earth replied.  
As the battle between the two created chaos in the temple, Greg did nothing but remain in his room, reading a book.

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru got the communicator calls simultaneously. It was Haruka who pulled out hers to answer it.

"Hotaru and Ai have lost it!" Guardian Pluto was saying into his communicator.

"We'll be back as soon as we can be," Haruka said. "Unfortunately…there's something else we have to deal with."  
"What happened? Ahhhhh!" Pluto shouted diving out of the way of an explosion. "Ahem…what's going on?"  
"We'll explain later," Haruka said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."  
She disconnected, and the three were left standing in front of a glowing portal. Behind it was a view of Tokyo, fading in and out, every time it faded back in, things seemed to have changed, in some cases dramatically.

"What exactly could that be?" Michiru asked.

"It's a rift in time," Setsuna said.

"That's definitely a bad thing," Haruka said.

Setsuna nodded.

"More than likely, the presence of two of me in the same time period for this long has created the distortion."  
"Isn't this one of those things that generally leads to the destruction of the universe?" Haruka asked.

"Generally yes," Setsuna said.

"Can you stop it?" Michiru asked.

"It would be pointless to do it as it will just appear again. The only way to close it is to eliminate the cause of the rift."  
"You mean you?" Haruka asked.

"Me, the other me," Setsuna said.

"Easy enough in theory to do," Haruka said.

"So what do you do with this in the meantime, won't it keep growing?" Michiru asked.

"Yes…unfortunately," Setsuna said. "We're going to need to call in some assistance."

Within a few minutes the SDF had arrived and was surrounding the perimeter. General Mizuno had emerged from her car and surveyed the scene. She glanced at Sailor Pluto and sighed.

"This is my first time rift…" she said.

"Hope it will be your last," Pluto said.

"I will, unless, there's some upside to being able to jump to another time."  
"Every upside generally comes with a downside."

"You're a spooky character ya know that," Mizuno said.

"Perhaps. We have to go," Pluto said and the three outers leapt off.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Earth's battle had carried them away from the temple, much to Raye's relief, but the two were shooting all sorts of strange energies at each other in a reckless manner. They were quite fast as well, making it difficult for the other scouts to devise a way to stop them though it wasn't through a lack of trying. Mars was flinging charms of subdual, Venus was desperately trying to distract them with crescent beams, and Jupiter missed narrowly a few attempts just to tackle one or the other. The Guardian Scouts were just trying to keep up. Back at the temple Guardian Mercury and Maverick were hastily trying to figure out a strategy.

"Obviously if they could just stop one of them, the other one would be easier to deal with," Guardian Mercury said stating the obvious.

"They're ability to fight while leaping across rooftops is quite insane," Maverick said. "Whatever it is that's consuming them has some major skills."

"What the…" Guardian Mercury said.

"Eh?"

"Everybody watch out! Trouble's coming!" Mercury shouted into his communicator as fast as he could and began studying the readout. A variety of winged furies swept by them off in direction of the battling other scouts. Mercury and Maverick leapt after them.

"You are such fools!" Sailor Mercury shouted angrily leaping towards the battling Saturn and Earth. "What makes you think this is the time for such nonsense."

She powered up an attack.

"This will likely hurt but I don't care!" she leapt between the two and unleashed the attack. They're own attacks were flying in each other's direction, and the three energies connected, and somehow swirled together caught in the wind of Mercury's energy. The three scouts were hit and thrown to the ground.

"MERCURY!" Guardian Jupiter shouted and raced towards her. The other scouts were still trying to figure out what was happening.

A variety of villains leapt into the battle area, Ircanite and Sorophite were not among them.

Saturn and Earth were both laying unmoving at one end of the street, Mercury was unconscious in the center of it, when Jupiter got to her. The battle had consumed the others as despite Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus not being their, their dark opponents were so it was a decidedly chaotic scene.

"Now what do I do?" Jupiter wondered aloud. "And what did she go and do that for?"

As is the case with the battles, many of the dark scouts were not equipped for a long battle, they could just interfere for a brief period. The winged furies did their share of the fighting, though the Dark Outers were perhaps the most dangerous. Dark Earth was also standing nearby attempting to zap the minds of the scouts from afar, though Sailor Mars managed to deflect some of the attacks and disrupt the efforts, only to have her dark counterpart interfere. Guardian Earth and Moon were blasting furies to the ground quickly, though Dark Pluto launched an attack which forced the two to scatter. Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune had headed into battle and Jupiter and Venus met them head to head. Dark Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were creeping around back roads hoping to find the opportunities to attack by surprise. It would be Guardian Mercury and Maverick who would ambush them however, and they were scattered. Goralis and Karige were dealing with most of the Guardian Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, the sheer number of guardians was keeping the group under control, but it was largely a stale mate so far. Sailor Moon stood amidst the chaos just watching and waiting, well aware that Ircanite could be moving in as well and she had to be ready if he did. She did occasionally send a tiara shot at a nearby enemy, but mostly kept out of the battle, not due to cowardice but due to caution. Dark Saturn had dropped into concealment as well in the hopes of targeting one of the scouts. Due to the chaos of the battle it was hard to focus, but she finally had a target. She set to work.

Guardian Jupiter was staring at the three unconscious scouts cautiously. He hoped that Mercury would awaken before the other two, though right now, he was sensing he had other issues. He turned towards the sound he had just heard and jumped to a defensive position hurriedly.

Dark Saturn readied her mental attack, but was surprised when Maverick leapt out of the bushes at her.

"There's only so long that you can hide you know!" The scouts ally said swinging her sword. Dark Saturn was hit hard, and thrown to the ground.

Karige, Goralis, and the dark furies were having a heck of a time with the Guardian Scouts. Guardian Uranus especially had been blocking Karige's attack, and Goralis was facing multiple Guardians at once. Ircanite arrived on the battle scene angrily and swept the Guardian Scouts to the ground quickly with an attack. Tuxedo Mask stood in his way with a barrage of roses, but he batted them to the side. Sailor Moon leapt into action unleashing one of her higher level attacks. He blocked them admittedly surprised she was so ready for him.

The Outer Scouts swept onto the battle zone seeking out enemies to fight.

"GET TO MERCURY!" Guardian Mercury was shouting hectically. As he hurried down the street, but was blocked by Karige.

The three outers kept leaping.

Guardian Jupiter was laying on the ground unmoving as Sorophite moved away ready to attack Mercury. The three outer scouts unleashed their attacks, and Sorophite was hit, but he limped away as quickly as possible. The three landed quickly as Mercury began to stir. Unfortunately so did Saturn and Earth…Sailor Neptune was the first to get to Jupiter's side where she discovered what she had feared.


	302. Chapter 302

272:

Chapter 302

As Ircanite's various forces retreated back through Tokyo, they noticed the scouts were not trailing them.

"They're attention is diverted," a wounded Dark Saturn managed to say. "But we have a new opponent."

The wave of bullets that flew down at them was another indication. SDF aircraft were swooping in towards them and the ground SDF, General Kuga at its lead were advancing on them. Citizens were fleeing in a panic from the scene as well.

Ircanite grinned.

"I have no time for your nonsense!"

He drew in a larger amount of power than he usually would have and sent an attack flying, even as one of the dark furies crashed into the ground behind him. The attack shot blades of energy outward and smashed into many of the SDF troops. Generally Ircanite would have loved to just drain their energy, but it was much more complex to drain energy than to inflict pain and besides, he wasn't interested in providing the enemies with the usual negaverse tactics which avoided overt pain. General Kuga fell, even as troops behind him kept firing. Goralis was hit dead on with a grenade and thrown to the ground. While it was true the human attacks were much less effective than a scout attack, they could add to existing wounds and damage, and most of all blunt movement. The SDF aircraft were held at bay by the close proximity of the villains to the city itself, but that didn't prevent a few choice shots flying their way.

Ircanite let out another yell as a variety of villains attacks flatted several hundred more troops. More SDF forces were surging into the area.

"I grow tired of this…get us out of here," he said to Dark Earth. The group teleported away appearing in the secret base. Most of the group collapsed from their wounds. Dark Earth fell to the ground unconscious. Ircanite himself walked down a hall and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

They forced us to use up some energy, and we'll take some time to recover. But we did succeed and that is the important thing. If this keeps up we'll gradually win I can feel it.

Back at the battle scene, Mercury had awoken to find Guardian Jupiter lying dead beside her. Various other scouts were watching in various degrees of distress.

"Mercury are you well enough to go after him?" Sailor Venus was asking her.

"I…yes…" she said and began to travel to the afterlife. "What happened?"  
"We can talk about that later," Venus replied. Off in the distance they could see Saturn and Earth continuing to battle it out on rooftops, apparently recovered from the previous encounter. Most of the other scouts were trying to follow them. Others were left behind wounded and recovering.

Darien had brought his car around and they had loaded Guardian Jupiter into it. The wounded scouts made their way back to the temple. Meanwhile the other groups pursued Saturn and Earth hoping to find someway to stop them.

"I'm beginning to think we may need to just let them fight themselves to exhaustion," Sailor Uranus said.

"They might take out half the city before that happens," Sailor Mars replied.

"That might happen anyway," Sailor Neptune was quick to say.

"We've got to do something!" Sailor Moon was saying.

"If we interfere we might get hurt like Mercury again," Sailor Uranus said.

"That's a risk we have to take!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Lets go!"

The scouts that were there sighed.

"Guess we should try," Sailor Uranus said. "But if we get hurt…"  
"Yeah yeah, complain later, let's stop them before things get worse," Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Pluto meanwhile was standing in front of the time rift. There was a scattering of SDF soldiers around, though many had raced off to deal with the other chaos.

General Mizuno drove up covered in dirt.

"Sorry we had to weaken the defenses here temporarily, we'll get more people out here again," Mizuno said.

"It's absolutely foolish to take Ircanite on directly," Pluto said. "You all have no business going up against the forces like that. Especially now…"

"I'm not going to argue with you," Mizuno said. "Half the first division is being carted off and General Kuga may not survive. There are ways to fight, but this isn't it…nonetheless, we have to try something."  
"I'm not sure you do," Pluto said. "But I understand the concern. It is vital that you guard this rift though. We need warning, and we will get some scouts to watch it ASAP, though we're having our own issues."  
"Why are two of you destroying half the city I was about to ask?" Mizuno asked.

"It is hard to explain."  
"Please try."  
Sailor Pluto sighed.

It was chaos in other parts of Tokyo, ambulances were carrying SDF troops to every hospital in the area. Defense Minister Akechi had hurried into the SDF command center to find General Patterson standing in the middle of it reading over reports and shouting orders. Akechi walked up.

"I see you are well General," he said.

"The rule is if General Kuga is out in the field, I am back here, and vice versa," General Patterson said.

"What is his condition?" Akechi asked.

"We won't know for awhile," Patterson said.

"I'll need some sort of report as soon as possible."  
"We're still collecting the information," Patterson said.

"All right," Akechi said and headed off.

General Mizuno had listened intently to Sailor Pluto's explanation and responded only with one sentence.

"I don't know how you all stand it," she said and headed back to her car. She was soon headed back to SDF headquarters as sirens filled the city.

Sailor Pluto turned back to the rift, and grew concerned as it began to expand slightly.

Mercury returned to the afterlife to find a somewhat befuddled guide awaiting her.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"What?"  
"You're not supposed to be able to keep showing up."  
"I'm here anyway," Mercury said.

"Apparently so, this is highly irregular…"  
"Please be quiet."  
"I must warn you…it doesn't get exactly easier on repeat visitors."  
Mercury sighed.

"You're never any help," she said as a horde of monsters appeared in her path.

Meanwhile officers Tomino and Isahara were racing along one of Tokyo's highways.

"This is all very strange," Tomino was saying as they swerved to avoid another car and kept heading to one of the battle scenes.

"Chaos everywhere apparently," Isahara said.

"Did it strike you as odd how Chief Ozaki reacted to our news."  
"Not really."  
"She didn't seem disinterested?"  
"No, just busy."  
"Are you sure?" Tomino pressed.

"I really didn't see any strangeness, she's got a lot on her mind," Isahara said. "And besides, it's just possible that given everything going on, she just doesn't care who the scouts are right now."  
"All the same…it's strange," Tomino said.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions," Isahara said.

"It's what I do," Tomino said. "Normally my jumps are pretty accurate."

Back at the temple, the scouts were trying to recover best they could.

"We really could have used Guardian Saturn back there," Guardian Uranus was saying.

"You're welcome to talk to him," Guardian Mercury replied.

"You should."  
"I'm not going to, I don't have any answers. You explain to me, how the rest of us haven't ended up sitting in that room broken, and then I might be able to figure this out. I have nothing to say that will help him," Mercury replied. "What are you going to say to him that will actually matter?"  
Uranus sighed.

"I guess you have a point."

"I normally do," Mercury said.

Down the hall Guardian Venus and Mars were waiting outside Jupiter's room.

"This is her fault, if she hadn't gone all nuts she wouldn't have distracted him," Venus said.

"Maybe, but if you think of any of us is handling this well you're wrong," Mars said.

"It's not about handling it well it's about not getting others killed because of such foolishness," Venus said. "And he was an idiot to let himself get distracted."

Mars just glared at him and walked off.

The battle between Sailor Saturn and Sailor Earth continued to get out of control. The two were seemingly given endless energy to fly across the rooftops shooting energy bolts at each other. Occasionally they would even fight with their weapons head on, but that would be brief. The scouts had been having a ridiculous time trying to hit them and bring them down to the surface. Sailor Mars' attempts so far to subdue them with charms had been thwarted by their agility.

"They aren't supposed to be this mobile!" Sailor Venus muttered as a crescent beam flew harmlessly over Saturn's head.

"Are they especially mobile or are we just failing to be mobile enough," Sailor Uranus muttered.

The two energies of the battling scouts connected, creating a shockwave that flung the rest of them to the ground hard.

"I'm getting slightly annoyed…" Sailor Jupiter muttered.

Defense Minister Akechi returned from the command center to find several military officers sitting in his office.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. In light of recent events I have decided to take further action," he said. He pulled a file from his desk.

"This is classified level 7," he said. "In this file is a variety of clues about the identities of the Sailor Scouts. I want them followed up on and confirmed. I'm sure General Kuga would agree with the urgency of this matter."

The officers all nodded.  
"Speak to no one about this mission, I am sure you understand the delicacy of this mission."

They all nodded again.

"Report directly to me all information you may find. Understood?"  
They saluted.

A few floors down General Mizuno was sitting in her office. Her husband was sitting across from her looking through a file.

"Rumor has it that some people are up in Akechi's office," he was saying.

"I've heard the same rumor."  
"Rumor has it that…"  
"Oh cut it out," his wife said. "I'm going out to check on something."  
She stood up and headed out. He grinned.

Amy wandered the streets of Tokyo surprised as how empty they were. She had successfully evaded the monsters using some tricks, but was now worried about not only the lack of enemies, but the lack of potential allies. Her curiosity got to her and she made her way up to the top of a large building, hoping to gain some perspective. It was then that she realized where most of the afterlife's population had gone. Two large masses of people were on either side of the city. She could faintly see the banner of Saturn carried by one side, and on the other, the banner of Earth. There were perhaps millions of people on either side, marching towards each other.

"I have apparently come at a bad time," She said to herself. She began to wonder just where Taiki might be. "Generally, they're either where they fell or in some place of significance, but he's not from Earth…"

She watched carefully for any signs of evil, and had yet to find it.

"I'll try the temple, it might be a good place to start," She said realizing as she said it that the temple could be seen just beyond the two forces that were coming together.

"Told you it would be harder," the guide muttered.

"I thought I had lost you," She said.

"I am very resourceful, especially after dealing with your kind before," the guide said.

"I'll go under them," Amy said heading for the nearest sewer entrance.

"ARE YOU SURE?" The guide shouted. "It may not be safe down there."

Amy sighed.

"Nothing's ever safe," she said and dropped into a tunnel.

Sailor Pluto remained concerned at the slowly growing rift in time that had taken up part of a Tokyo street. The SDF soldiers around here, did their best to remain unobtrusive, though the leader of the contingent stayed close by as if to try and be near the only sign of stability in the area.

"Nervous Major?" Pluto finally asked him.  
"Wouldn't you be?" the Major replied.  
"I supposed if I wasn't used to it, yes," Pluto said.

"There you go," the officer said.

"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."  
"Actually technically…"

She was cut off by the rift suddenly growing rapidly even more.

"Run!" she said, and the SDF troops kept going. Dark Pluto emerged from a rooftop and began firing energy blasts, Sailor Pluto dodged them and returned the attacks.

"Isn't it beautiful," Dark Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto didn't respond and spun her staff shooting energy at her enemy. Dark Pluto blocked it and the two were soon in a standoff with the time rift pulsating and growing behind them.

"The longer we remain this close the more it will grow," Dark Pluto said. "For me that doesn't matter, for you it could become a problem…I know all of your moves Pluto, I know you're way of thinking…eventually I'll kill you, it's going to happen."  
"That will just destroy you as well," Sailor Pluto said.

"Hardly, I already exist, I'm here, I have warped the time stream to make it here, I will merely assume your place in time and eventually become me."  
"That doesn't make that much sense."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, but you are quite a lunatic at this point," Sailor Pluto said.

"Also true," Dark Pluto said. "Truth is, I don't care what happens to me…I'm beyond caring."

The two shot more blasts of energy at each other. The SDF troops took cover and attempted to figure out what to do next.

Amy had made her way though the dimly lit sewers and was cautious as she expected some ghost from her past to make an appearance at any moment. The ability of villains to interfere was uncanny she had found. Though usually the afterlife sorted it out. Being on her own was troublesome. To her surprise no ambush came her way and she ascended a ladder at where she calculated safety to be. She emerged from the manhole just a block from the temple and walked towards it still unsure of what to await her. After walking the steps she found Grandpa Hino standing in the front yard.

"Hello there Amy!" he said with a smile. "Good to see you again."  
Amy bowed slightly.

"It is good to see you too, have you by chance seen Taiki?"  
"Taiki…Taiki…hmm…things are very crazy right now. No one has come by. I'm assuming he died?"  
"Yes," Amy said.

"Hmm…with all the weirdness it's been hard to figure out what's going on…come with me."  
The pair were soon sitting in the chamber of the sacred fires, Grandpa was doing an incantation. The flames roared and in them a vision of Taiki appeared. He was standing at the top of a large building in a different section of Tokyo, the vision expanded and Amy could see a small army of monsters surrounding him.

"I didn't think they could do that," She said.

"Things are really out of hand," Grandpa Hino said. "You're going to have a lot of trouble getting to them. Everyone's been caught up in the Earth vs. Saturn conflict."  
"Everyone?"  
"Practically…but I have an idea…"

Amy looked at him curiously.

"There was a time when I was a feared man in some circles," he said with a grin.

"How exactly is that going to help us now?"

He grinned again.

Sailor Pluto and Dark Pluto's battle was growing in intensity.

"You're right about something," Sailor Pluto said. "You do know all my moves."  
"Glad you agree."  
"But it's strange of you to come here alone, when you could be vulnerable. You're forces took a severe beating."  
"As did yours, and most of them are busy chasing your wayward scouts across the city. I'm not concerned," Dark Pluto said.

"Fair enough," Sailor Pluto said. "Only problem is, you created this time rift…which…creates some problems for you!"

The two attacked each other and missed.  
"Oh?" Dark Pluto asked.

"Yes," Sailor Pluto replied and with one blast connected with a part of Dark Pluto's stomach. Another attack came as Dark Pluto winced, and a third attack.

"You gave me the ability to see the future when you opened that rift, namely…that you gained a weak point!"

Sailor Pluto unleashed her largest attack and it exploded into Dark Pluto, the Dark Scout crashed to the ground.

"I'm afraid the gravity of this situation leaves no room for mercy," Sailor Pluto said and continued the attack until Dark Pluto disintegrated.

The time rift disappeared and she jumped to the ground weakly managing to stagger over to a wall to steady herself.

Dark Saturn arrived to inform Ircanite of the news. He looked at her and let a smile creep across his lips.

"How fortunate that in a few short days I can just summon her from the future again…" he said. Dark Saturn grinned back.

Back in the afterlife, the group of monsters surrounding Taiki were getting slightly anxious. Taiki was growing a bit confused at the situation himself. Is it even possible for Amy to get to me, he wondered. Was she even awake? He asked himself.

The door to the roof opened slowly and the monsters all grinned waiting for their prey. Grandpa Hino emerged with a smile on his face. In front of them all he transformed into a much younger man and advanced towards the group.

"The rules are, that monsters cannot interfere with normal people's lives in the afterlife, but if normal people attack, the monsters can do the same. Additionally, I can't touch Taiki since he's not dead yet…but…I can…fight all of you!" he said pointing at them. They all laughed, but he didn't let them think about it further, with his first attack he knocked a monster off balance with a drop kick. The enemies were deprived of their negaenergy attacks and forced to take him on hand to hand, he was providing to be a very difficult opponent. Amy raced across the roof top, slid under a monster's attack, and reached Taiki, grabbing his hand. It was at this point he realized she was wearing something on her back. She pulled him towards the roof's edge and over it.

"I hope that's what I think it is!!" he shouted as she they dropped downward quickly. The cloth on her back unfurled into a large parachute consisting of table cloths.

"It took us a while to sew these all together," she said embracing him. He held her back as they drifted over the city.

The wind started carrying them towards the gigantic battle taking place.

"This was nearly a good plan…" Amy muttered as they descended closer. The battle seemed to stop as the strange occurrence approached them, and the two dropped into the center of it. The two sides looked the pair over.

"What is about to happen may disturb you, just bear with it," a soldier in Earth armor told them. Seconds later the Earth group grabbed the pair and tossed them into the air, they were soon being carried by the Earth people from soldier to soldier as the Saturn army charged them.

After what seemed like an endless parade of being bounced from one soldier to another they were deposited on the back of two horses and ridden away.

"I don't know…they said this was going to be hard…I can't think of what they meant…" Amy said.

Taiki just sighed.

Back in the real world.  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Sailor Moon shouted and charged forward. Saturn and Earth were still locked in combat.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!" She cried spinning through the air towards the two. The white energy flew out and hit the pair. The area exploded with multicolored light and Saturn and Earth both crashed into the ground hard. Sailor Moon was flung backward several hundred feet only to be caught by quickly leaping Mars and Uranus.

"QUICK! Capture them before they wake up!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The other scouts raced into action, even Mars hurried to try to get charms ready.

"You all right, Sailor Moon?" Uranus asked.

Sailor Moon didn't answer, the only response Uranus received as two blank eyes staring up at her.


	303. Chapter 303

272:

Chapter 303

At the temple that night, the scouts were quite exhausted, Sailor Moon was asleep on Raye's bed, Darien sat beside her watching over her. At one side of the temple, Hotaru had been thoroughly tied up and covered with sacred charms. At the other side, Ai had received the same treatment. A scout was always in the room with them as a precaution, though they weren't exactly feeling well. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus had taken the first shift of watching due to their discipline. Sailor Pluto had collapsed onto a bed on the floor following her chaotic battle earlier in the day. Greg remained sequestered in his room. Guardian Jupiter was asleep on the floor of another room recovering from his ordeal. Most of the other scouts were trying to rest after a pretty crazy day. Amy was standing outside in the yard just taking in the night sky. Mina noticed her friend's unease and approached her cautiously.

"Hi Mina," Amy said.

"Hey," Mina said.

"Is it true?"  
"What?"  
"Is it true that Guardian Jupiter was the only one left to watch me after I was injured?"  
"Yes."  
"So it's my fault," Amy said.

"No."  
"It is," Amy said.

"You were doing your best."  
"I didn't care," Amy said. "I was willing to risk my own life to get between them, I didn't think about the consequences."  
"It happens to all of us eventually."  
"It's not supposed to happen to me," Amy said. "I'm so sorry. It's one thing to feel a certain way, but I nearly got him killed and probably caused others trouble."  
"On the other hand, you did succeed in stopping the two scouts," Mina said.

"It didn't really help, poor Serena's in there comatose," Amy said.

"Amy…we are all having trouble right now…what happened…happened…" Mina said. "Taiki's all right."

Amy nodded.

"I think I'll feel better when he talks to me," she said.

Mina nodded and headed back towards the temple. Mike emerged from a doorway with a cake in his hand.

"Hey, Mina look what I made for you!" he said and hurried to her.

She looked at the cake curiously.

"What kind is it?"

"Carrot," Mike said.

"Carrot…"  
"You don't like carrot."  
"You know I don't like carrot."

"But I had a list of things you liked," Mike said.

"Carrot cake is not on the list."  
"I read the list."  
"Who is going to know better, me or the list?"

"I suppose you."  
"I'm sorry, I just don't like carrot," Mina said.

"Oh, well…sorry…" Mike said and stalked off.

Mina sighed. That was strange. She thought.

The next morning the scouts weren't exactly fully recovered, but were feeling better. Serena was still comatose, Ai and Hotaru were both asleep, thanks to the charms over them, Taiki was awake but still very weak, and Greg was nowhere to be found. Darien was pacing outside Serena's door. Haruka and Michiru were sleeping off staying up all night. Raye and Mina had taken over watching the two troublesome scouts. The others were sitting around a modest breakfast table.

"Any possible clue what we can do about any of this Setsuna?" Amy was asking calmly.

"As for Serena, my suspicion is she'll recover in time, though I'm not entirely sure what she's recovering from," Setsuna said. "Hotaru and Ai are growing out of control and I can't figure out why. One would have expected these powers to show themselves sooner if it was random."  
"Could the enemy be causing it?" Ayeka asked.

"It's possible," Setsuna said. "But it's so strange, I can't find any answers. I guess we'll have to keep them under wraps for awhile."

"This is the most confused I have ever been," Steve muttered.

"You're not the only one," Mike said. "Plus I think there's something else going on."  
"Like what?" Lita asked.

"Has anyone noticed I dunno, awkwardness in their love life?" Mike asked.

The others all looked at him and blinked.

"Come on I'm not being insane, I mean it," Mike said.  
"That's probably just due to the stress you're all under," Ayeka said.

"No no, it's weirder than that, I'm an expert on weirdness," Mike said. "I'm telling you something isn't right here."  
"If that's true, we still have bigger problems to deal with," Setsuna said.

The group all sighed over their lack of answers.

The phone rang. Rick hopped up and answered it.

"Hino residence," he said. "Oh yes sir, she's right here…Lita, it's your father."  
Lita answered the phone.

"Hello? Sure…I'll head right over," she said. "Bye bye."

She hung up and turned to the others.  
"He's hoping to see me, can anyone go with me at least part of the way?" she asked.

"You got it," Steve said.

"I'll go along too," Seiya said.

"I'd better join the party," Mike said.

"You three aren't much of an escort, I'll go too," Ayeka said. The three glared at her. "If you think I'm wrong meet me out back and we'll find out who wins."

The three sighed.  
"Point taken," they said.

"I know it seems strange, but we need to be as normal as possible," Setsuna said. "If our human personas were to be too hard to find it might raise suspicion among those trying to find us."  
"Isn't that the opposite, of being careful?" Rick asked.

"No, it's just a different type of being careful," Setsuna said. "Ircanite is weakened from yesterday, it might be good to show our faces out there while we have the opportunity."  
"I'm forced to agree," D.V. added. "Tactically we are the safest hiding together, however…it does suspicion onto us. If our true identities are publicly revealed we are even at greater threat."

"Then I need to go to the high school today. It's the finals for a national scholarship competition," Amy said.

"Are they still bothering with that, considering the city's a war zone?" Mike asked.

"The city has been a war zone for some time," Setsuna said. "Everyone here is just trying to cope the best they can."

"I'll go with you then," Rick said.

"Me too," D.V. said.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, we've got enough problems here," Setsuna said.

An hour or so later, Lita was standing in her father's office.

"We don't have a lot of time so it's probably best not to talk about your extracurricular activities at school and just focus on how you've been the past few days," her father was saying speaking in a code that made it quite clear it wasn't safe to talk about her alter ego.

"I'm all right, things have been a bit crazy, my friends aren't exactly doing so well, but we're attempting to hang in there amidst all the stress."  
"Hopefully it'll clear up soon," her father said.

"That's our hope," Lita said. "Everyone's hope."

An aide knocked.

"Here's my ride, come along, we can talk about ya know, normal things," he said.

Lita smiled.

Soon a motorcade of cars was racing out of National Police Agency Headquarters towards the temporary City Hall building.

"The Governor wants to see you?" Lita asked.

"He gets daily updates, most of the time we do it by phone, but sometimes its good to do it in person," Kino said.  
"That's true enough," Lita said.

"It's a hassle, but then again being under siege like this is. The only good news is generally the negaverse really doesn't like killing people, just sucking them dry. We're of more use to them alive, so at least it's not as bad as it could be," her father said.

"I'm sure the SDF disagrees right now."  
"Apparently they really drove him nuts," Lita said. "So many injured…"  
"Guess things have gotten even tougher now…" her father said.

Nearby the Guardian Scouts were following along after them as fast as they could.

Elsewhere, Amy was walking into the high school, following signs that lead to the national scholarship exams. Other people were also following along.

"Amy? Is that you?" she asked.

"Sayoko?" Amy asked. "I haven't seen you in years."  
"Yes it's me," Sayoko said. "I figured you'd be taking this exam, I just hope to place well."

"Sayoko you've always been very talented," Amy said. "And your true virtue is not being at all vain about it."

Sayoko smiled.

"Thank you Amy," She said.

The two then headed into the room.

Outside D.V. and Rick were sitting on a bench.

"Tell me something," Rick said.

"Go ahead," D.V. replied.

"Isn't this just the sort of thing, that normally throughout the scout's history, would be a trap?"

"Normally, yes, though that's more when Nephlite was doing his stupid plans," D.V. said. "Still…you raise a good point…come with me," he continued.  
The two then walked off.

Back at City Hall, Commissioner Kino and Lita walked down a long hallway, flanked by numerous bodyguards.

"Quite an entourage you have here," Lita said.

"I try not to let it go to my head," her father said.

"Do you succeed?"  
"Not really…no," her father said with a grin.

The Governor's office was located amidst a large room, filled with desks. Given all the chaos and the destruction of the last city hall, the Governor was forced to share his office with half the city's bureaucracy it seemed as they worked away in their maze of cubicles. He did have a corner to himself surrounded by bodyguards as well.

"Wait here will you," her father said. Lita nodded and Kino moved to talk to the Governor at a desk. Lita waited patiently, but was drawn away by the sensation floating into her head. Somewhere in this room, something was wrong. She whirled. A figure dressed in black leapt out of a cubicle. The body guards all got into a defensive position and drew their weapons. The black figure kept charging. One of the figures pulled the governor to the ground. Kino drew his own weapon and a barrage of fire exploded at the figure. Lita's attention was diverted to the black figure who seemingly avoided the bullets and kept coming. Kino jumped into action and delivered an elbow to the figure, who staggered back but then charged at him, with a small knife in hand. The body guards rushed forward to grab the figure and the melee continued. Lita looked on in shock, but could sense another presence. She whirled as a blast of energy flew straight at her, she slid under it quickly, and ran forward as Dark Jupiter appeared in her path. The villain fired again, but Lita dodged, leveling the dark scout with a punch. She rushed out of the room and searched for a place to transform as more bodyguards rushed into the Governor's office.

"HEY! GET IN HERE!" Lita shouted into her communicator as she hid in a closet.

The guardian scouts hurried into the office as fast as they could. Sailor Jupiter was awaiting them. They hurried into the office and began looking around.

"Where'd she go?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"One of the windows had been shattered," Maverick noted. "She must have gone that way."

The bodyguards had since subdued the other assailant.

"He's a bureaucrat in this office," Governor Morimoto said. "I wouldn't have suspected."  
"And you were probably right not to," Commissioner Kino said. He turned to Sailor Jupiter said. "Who do you guys have who can check for possessions?"  
"We'll try and get someone to check as soon as we can," Sailor Jupiter said. "You're right, it's likely he's just a pawn in this."  
"How did you know to be nearby?" One of the bodyguards asked Jupiter.  
"We're always nearby," Sailor Jupiter replied and the group headed out.

Back at the high school. Amy had finished the exam and turned it in. She headed for the exit and was surprised when the exam giver called her back.

"Miss Anderson, I was wondering if you might wait a bit, we have something important to talk to you about."  
"Um…today is bad," Amy said.

"It won't take long."  
"Today is really bad," Amy said.

"Oh, it's just…"  
"I really cannot say this is any stronger way, I cannot stay any longer."  
With that she turned and headed for the door.

She made it halfway down the hallway when the lights in the school all went out suddenly.

"I should have expected this," She said and dived into a classroom, pulling out her transformation wand.

"Good instincts," Guardian Mercury said sitting in a tree nearby. Guardian Uranus sighed and the two leapt towards the school.

Sailor Mercury had leapt out of the window of the classroom and dropped to the ground. The two Guardian Scouts joined her.

"Usual try to kill you while you're taking an important exam' scam," Guardian Mercury asked.

"Actually they were hoping to corner me later, which is why I finished quickly," Sailor Mercury said.

"How'd you know that was there plan?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"I didn't know, but I wanted to try and finish anyway, in case they interrupted, I've been doing this for quite a long time."  
"Oh good point," Guardian Uranus said.

"I'm trying to locate the enemy," Guardian Mercury said studying his watch and visor.

"They've got to be in there somewhere," Uranus said.

"Unless they've already failed," Guardian Mercury said.

The answer to that question came when a figure was thrown through a second floor window.

"Sayoko!" Sailor Mercury said quickly and leapt into the air catching the girl. Two streams of energy flew at her only to be deflected by Guardian Uranus and Guardian Mercury's well placed attack.

"Sometimes the direct approach is needed! Follow my lead" Guardian Mercury shouted and leapt into the air, spinning and firing into the school as he smashed through a window. Dark Neptune and Uranus dived out of the way of the barrage and hurried down a hallway.

"YAHHHHH!!" Guardian Uranus shouted leaping through the window, stumbling a bit, and staggering out into the hall. Guardian Mercury was firing rapidly and not giving Dark Uranus and Neptune much room to maneuver. Guardian Uranus joined in on the firing, and the two Dark Scouts fled quickly. They raced down a stairwell only to find Sailor Mercury standing at the bottom of it.

"You really bother me," she said coldly and sent a massive attack back up the stairs. The two dark scouts were blasted through a wall a classroom and out a back window. They did their best to crawl to safety, and were relieved when the scouts did not pursue.

At SDF headquarters, General Mizuno found herself sitting in Minister Akechi's office. He walked in angrily and stared at her.

"Would you care to explain why one of your operatives was at the scene of today's assassination attempt?" he asked.

"We have operatives in a lot of places," Mizuno said. "It was logical to put someone close to a target like the Governor."

"Really?" Akechi asked. "You might have known that we already have an operative near the governor."  
"Yes sir, but my operative was looking into something else."  
"And that was?"  
"It'll all be in my report sir."  
"All right…" Akechi said. "Forgive my anger, these have been very stressful times."  
"Yes sir," she said.

"You're dismissed," Akechi said.

Mizuno headed out, Akechi glanced at her on the way out and then turned back to his desk.

Yet another problem to deal with. He thought to himself.

Dark Mars was standing in the middle of a large warehouse when the figures began to file in. Several more gathered, and she stood waiting.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"What is this about?" one of them said.

"We have both had limited success in dealing with Raye Hino," she said.

"I thought we had killed her," one of them said.

"She survived," Dark Mars said.

"HOW?"  
"Those accursed Sailor Scouts saved her, but I offer you a proposition," she said. "I can solve both of our problems, as I promised before."  
"You've promised this before…"  
"We did kill her, the scouts just revived her!" Dark Mars said. "That won't happen this time…"  
"What do you propose?" one of the figures asked.

"Join with me," Dark Mars said.

The group all looked at each other.

Back at the temple, Darien was sitting at Sailor Moon's beside, hoping for some signs of life.

"Knowing her she's just asleep," Luna said sitting beside him.

He smiled.

"Yeah she'll be all right I hope," Darien said.

Down the hall Setsuna was staring at Hotaru. Sailor Mars stood next to her. "I haven't a clue what to do about this," she said.

"I've been trying to sense what to do, even tried to ask Hotaru within her mind, she doesn't know either," Mars said.

"If this keeps up I may have to strip them of their powers," Setsuna said.

"You can do that?" Mars asked.

"It's a very difficult process, but yes," Setsuna said.

Down the hall Guardian Moon was looking at the immobilized form of Ai. Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood beside him.

"She didn't give you any hints of how to deal with this?" Uranus asked.

"No," Guardian Moon said.

"What a disaster," Uranus muttered.

Guardian Earth stood outside the temple, his sword at the ready. He could hear the footsteps approaching, but he wasn't sure if who was coming was friend or foe. Finally, the form of Dark Mars appeared at the top of the temple steps.

"We're under attack!" he shouted. Commotion started within the temple as the scouts readied themselves and communicators opened to summon the others.

Dark Mars leapt at him sword drawn, he moved to meet her and was shocked when her sword form completely overcame him, his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was thrown to the ground, covered in bruises. He let an attack fly. Dark Mars avoided it. The other scouts were hurrying to attack.

Dark Mars avoided them as well and smashed into the temple, seeking her immediate target. Sailor Mars whirled at the end of the hallway guarding Hotaru as Dark Mars flew at her. Dark Mars connected with a sword attack surprising Mars and flinging her into the room. Dark Mars pursued and realized Hotaru's predicament. Sailor Mars attacked and Dark Mars avoided it, and leapt back into the yard, as the other scouts pursued her. She sent off a message and hoped the others heard it, and then leapt on top of the temple. Guardian Moon leapt at her, but she deflected his sword attacks and flung him to the ground. The battle continued and she leapt back into the temple, dodging Sailor Uranus and swinging her sword. Sailor Neptune tackled her and they rolled into the room hold Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask turned and jabbed a staff into Dark Mars, knocking her back temporarily. She spun slicing through Tuxedo Mask and avoiding Neptune's energy attacks. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sailor Moon was lying unmoving. She sent off another message and hoped the telepaths sensed it. She then did a spin attack knocking scouts left and right as she leapt back out into the plaza. With another leap she was into the forest, and the scouts took up defensive positions.

"She's got skills I didn't even know she had," Sailor Mars said.

"That is the most difficult fighter I've ever seen," Sailor Uranus agreed.

"Her fighting style seems to be of multiple techniques," Guardian Moon said. Guardian Earth staggered up and fell to one knee.

"She is very well skilled, it's nearly impossible to combine those techniques."  
"Could it be possible she had some help?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Dark Mars leapt from the forest again and the battle continued.

Ircanite meanwhile had summoned everyone he could find and was hurrying through the city.

"We're wounded and vulnerable, but if Sailor Moon is unable to fight we cannot miss this opportunity!"

He picked up the pace, hoping to make it to the temple as soon as he could.


	304. Chapter 304

272:

Chapter 304

Guardian Moon and Guardian Mars had both hurried back into the temple as the attacks went on. Despite the chaos it was better to free the two scouts than let them be helpless at the hands of the enemy. As they pulled off the charms and cut the ropes each waited as they awoke.

"Ok…just throwing it out there, there's all sorts of random forces out there, and if you guys want to kill each other, could you wait just a bit," Guardian Moon said.  
"Perhaps," Ai said transforming.

Down the hall Hotaru was giving a similar response.

Sailor Earth and Sailor Saturn emerged from the temple, as the battle was raging.

"This is of no importance," Earth said whirling towards Saturn.

"Agreed," Saturn said and the two resumed their battle.

Nearby Dark Saturn and Dark Earth were both watching the scene carefully.

"Considering we are both at low strength this must be done properly," Dark Saturn said.

"On two occasions when someone has approached the two they have been rendered comatose" Dark Earth said.  
"We will have to find another way," Dark Saturn said.

Dark Mars was becoming predictable as she couldn't help trying to double back and attack Sailor Mars every once and awhile. That wasn't much help for the scouts though as Dark Mars had proven to be very hard to hit and very dangerous to approach. Their energy attacks were flying right by her, and it was getting a bit unpredictable.

"We should fall back to the temple, let her come to us," A heavily wounded Guardian Earth was saying.

"I don't know if that's going to work," Sailor Uranus was saying diving out of the way of another attack.

"This would be a great time for some telepathic attacks wouldn't it?" Sailor Venus mentioned. The brawl continued as the other enemies approached the temple. Ircanite and the others moved into the plaza carefully.

"I don't normally like open attacks, but we don't have time for strategy," the villainous commander said.

Sailor Pluto stepped in front of the group. Guardian Mars and Guardian Moon stood behind them. Something exploded in the distance as a result of the Saturn and Earth's battle. The three sighed.

Ircanite grinned.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

The three scouts said nothing and attacked.

Inside Sailor Moon's room, Tuxedo Mask stood in a defensive posture waiting for the next attack to come. He began to shimmer and was surprised as his Prince armor slid over him.

"Strange…but I guess it fits…" he said pulling a sword into position.

"I have an idea," Sailor Mars said as the scouts said. "Whatever's going on with it, it wants me…so I'm going to run…"

"We should have thought of that," Sailor Neptune said. "Go!"

Sailor Mars leapt at Dark Mars, and slid under a sword attack she raced for a wall and leapt over it. Dark Mars hesitated a bit and then pursued.

The scouts then turned their attention to the other battle raging in the front yard.

Getting closer by the minute, Sailor Mercury, Guardian Mercury, and Guardian Uranus were joined by Sailor Jupiter and the other Guardian Scouts.

"Ircanite can't have possibly recovered so quickly," Sailor Mercury said. "Which means he was definitely trying to take advantage of Sailor Moon being hurt…that means if we strike, we might be able to do some major damage."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Guardian Mercury said.

Amidst the battle cries and explosions in the other parts of the temple, Greg sat quietly staring at a wall.

Dark Saturn and Dark Earth were both nearly in trances as they aimed their telepathic attacks at the battling Sailor Earth and Sailor Saturn.

"The preparations are nearly complete," Dark Saturn said.

"Their attention is diverted and their defenses are down," Dark Earth replied.

Dark Mars frenzied attack had really done its part to wound the scouts, and the earlier attacks had left some of the others off balance, which is the only reason Ircanite stood a chance at all in this battle. Sailor Pluto had been hit by seven attacks at once and thrown to the ground, though Guardian Moon had leveled Goralis with a well placed sword attack before getting blasted by Dark Venus. Guardian Mars had unleashed a massive attack vaporizing a fury before being leveled himself. The other scouts emerged from the forest and attacked as Ircanite leapt for the temple and blasted his way inside. Sorophite for his part remained concealed in the back of the temple grounds, looking for an opportunity to strike.

Sailor Mars hurried down a street, as Dark Mars flew after her firing off energy blasts, and attempting to deliver some sword attacks. Mars barely avoided the villain when she ricocheted off the side of a house and swung two energy blades in her direction, but Dark Mars was faster than Mars attack and the next sword attack hit. Dark Mars flew at her for another attack but was pelted from behind by a barrage of sword blasts. She skidded to the ground and whirled to see Guardian Uranus standing at the end of the street. She flew at him.

"Don't worry about the pain," Guardian Uranus said to himself and unleashed his highest level attack. Dark Mars swords slid through him as he blasted the attack straight into her. He crumpled to the ground as she was blasted backward. Sailor Mars drew a charm and flung it at the creature.

"Enchantments dissolve!" she shouted.

The charm landed on Dark Mars head, and to her shock a small army of swordsmen and women appeared around her. Dark Mars weakly stood.

"What is going on…" Sailor Mars said.

"She's your target!" Dark Mars cried. The swordsman all leapt into action. Sailor Mars leapt over them and unleashed a fire attack, Dark Mars returned the favor and the attacks both connected. Sailor Mars slid back weakly as the swordsmen turned towards her. Dark Mars collapsed to the ground wincing as well.

Ircanite smashed into Sailor Moon's room only to be stabbed directly by Prince Darien. Ircanite grinned as the dark blood poured from him but fired an energy attack directly at his enemy. Darien flew through the wall and smashed into the dirt. Sorophite grinned and emerged from concealment sword drawn. Within seconds he had lunged for an attack, that Darien had no choice but to parry. Ircanite turned towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus flew through the broken door and threw a world shaking attack at him. Ircanite staggered back, but blasted her as well. He felt a blade sticking into his back and whirled to see Prince Darien standing there, with Sorophite's own blade sticking into him. Sailor Jupiter dropped from the sky and punched Sorophite in the face sending him to the ground. She grabbed him and flung him to the other side of the yard. Darien slid back heavily wounded, but tried to get between Ircanite and Serena. Ircanite blasted Sailor Jupiter and then swung a blade of energy at Darien. Sailor Mercury slid in front of the holes and unleashed an ice attack. Ircanite staggered back out into the front yard.

Sorophite stood up quickly and readied his sword as he returned to hiding. The other scouts had arrived and the battle in front of the temple was getting chaotic. He began to search for another target, or perhaps even Sailor Moon herself if the possibility existed.

Sailor Mars faced down the advancing enemies, weak from the combat. They approached her cautiously, but seemed to be planning for how to deliver some sort of death blow. Dark Mars was hardly conscious behind them, but it didn't matter, Mars thought, she was very weak.

"Oh well…might as well give it a try," Sailor Mars said and flipped into the air spinning and flinging charms of immobilization at the swordsmen. Several were hit and pinned to the ground, but a few got through and swung their swords at her. She fell to the ground, but with as much energy as she could manage set a flame attack around her. The fires burned and the enemies stood back unsure of what to do. She collapsed to the ground.

"The fire will go out eventually," one of the warriors said.

A car pulled up behind them and Chief Tsumura emerged from it weapon in hand. Before they could react he fired, literally blasting blades off several of their swords.

"Stay where you are or I'll hurt more than your weapons! As you can see I'm quite a good shot," he shouted.  
"HAH!" one of them shouted and charged him, he fired hitting the man in the knee, he collapsed to the ground shouting in pain.

"One of us will get to you!" the group said and turned towards him. Urawa Motoki emerged from the passenger seat of the car. The authority members hesitated, but charged nonetheless. Motoki met them and the battle continued. Sirens roared in the distance as police rushed to the scene. Tsumura picked his shots and when he had an opportunity, would shoot a sword out of an enemies hand. Sailor Mars remained collapsed behind a wall of fire.

The two sides were battling to a near stalemate of exhaustion in the front yard. Ircanite was attempting desperately to break through to the room again, but Sailor Mercury was standing in his way. Ircanite blasted her back and tried to attack again, only to have another energy blast stand in his way. The group whirled as Guardian Saturn emerged from the temple, sword at the ready…

He leapt into the air and launched an energy attack flinging several of the enemy back, before Ircanite hit him with an energy barrage.

"His timing is annoying," Ircanite said.

"So's mine!" came a familiar shout.

Sailor Moon's energy blast flew out and hit him straight on. He collapsed to the ground. Another energy attack hit him again.

He couldn't help but send out the word that he was injured.

"How foolish," Dark Earth sighed. "Our attack was nearly ready…"

Dark Saturn looked at her with annoyance. They both concentrated and in a flash they teleported. The rest of the villains did as well.

Sailor Moon stood in the doorway of the temple.

"Sailor Moon…any chance you can wake up a little earlier next time?" Guardian Mars asked.

She glared at him.

Sailor Mercury's attention turned towards Guardian Saturn who was slowly standing up.

He looked at her.

"All of the sudden, I felt I could do this again," he said.

"I'm not sorry to hear it, though I am quite surprised," Sailor Mercury said.

"So am I," he said.

Another explosion occurred off in the distance.

"Oh yeah…" Sailor Moon said in realization that they still have a huge problem.

It was at this point that Urawa Motoki emerged climbing up the steps, Sailor Mars and Guardian Uranus were leaning against him as they finally reached the top.

Sailor Mars slowly stood up.

"Someone has to throw this at them," Mars said putting some charms on the ground.

"I'll take care of it," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh no you don't," Sailor Venus said. "Not again…"

"I'll do it," Guardian Saturn said. "I'm freshest…"

He picked up the charms.

"They're pretty automatic after I've created them," Mars said. "Be careful. We've had a lot of trouble getting close enough to him."  
"I have an idea," Guardian Saturn said. "I've had a lot of time to think…"

Sailor Earth and Sailor Saturn were continuing their frenzied combat as Guardian Saturn approached them.

"Um…hello?" Guardian Saturn said.

The two both stopped randomly. Guardian Saturn glanced at Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn nodded and sent a blast hurling at Sailor Earth, who dodged it only to fall right into the path of an immobilization charm. She fell to the ground.

"Thank you," Sailor Saturn shouted and moved to deal a death blow.  
"Forgive me," Guardian Saturn said and flung the charm onto her back. She soon crashed to the ground as well.

Guardian Saturn sighed.

Back at the temple.

"So let me understand this…you just asked Saturn if she wanted your help…" Mike was saying.

"She agreed, I helped, then betrayed her…" Greg said.

"Ouch," Lita said.

"It was necessary, his tactics served the greater good," Haruka said.

"Quit sticking these things to me," Ai was snarling as Raye covered her with charms. Hotaru was getting the same treatment.

"We can't be too careful," Raye was saying.

"I have discovered the solution to this problem," Hotaru said.

Everyone looked at her.

Ircanite winced.

"I let my ambition get the better of me," he muttered. "I will not let that happen again…" His warriors were all in some sort of state of collapse around him.

"That was pretty foolish," Sorophite said. "We'll probably be stuck not doing anything for days…"  
"We'll recover…" Ircanite growled.

"The problem began when Sailor Earth entered the realm of the dead in the first place, her motives may have been just, but her arrival set off a chain reaction," Hotaru said.

"So how do we stop it?" Setsuna asked.

"Presumably, the way to end the problem is for the Sailor of Death side of me to remain in the dark world, and for her self to be expelled," Hotaru said.

"I don't know if I agree with this," Ai said.

"If you wish to enter the dark realm again you are free to," Hotaru said. "Of course you'll cause this again, but in the immediate future, the best case scenario is for the two of us to go the afterlife, and you let my persona expel you."  
"Why would the Sailor of Earth agree to that, even if I did," Ai asked.

"We'd have to suppress it somehow," Raye said weakly.

"I have an idea," Setsuna said. "Ai…I can blank your memories for a very short period. It would allow you to enter the dark realm quickly, but you wouldn't remember anything…this would give Hotaru the time she needs."

"Right now anything would be preferable to being like this…" Ai said. "Do it…"

Setsuna transformed and waved her wand.

Ai's eyes blanked. Raye walked up to Hotaru and pulled several charms from her.  
"This will let you enter the dead realm I hope, without us taking a risk that you're going to go nuts…"  
Hotaru nodded.

Raye pulled some charms from Ai. There was a flash of light as both entered the afterlife. Not long afterward they awoke.

"It's done," Hotaru said.

Ai blinked.

"Let's sure hope so!" Serena said.

The scouts carefully pulled the charms off of and untied the two. Ai's memory began to return.

The two looked at each other, time passed, as the others watched.

"I'm hungry," Ai finally said.

"Looks promising," Setsuna said.

The next day Chief Tsumura emerged from a car, several police officers stood by it as he walked into a park. Raye was sitting on a bench. Several of the guys were standing nearby watching.

"You have your own entourage I see," Tsumura said with a grin.

"It comes with the territory now…" Raye said. "Forgive me I'm still quite exhausted, but I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. Motoki came by earlier and told me all about it, before he ran off to do some secret thing."

"It was all part of the job," Tsumura said. "As I understand it, Motoki is seeking an end to this. Apparently there is a way to get them to finally stop, I hope he finds it…"

Raye nodded.

"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up, Dark Mars was fearsome with all of those skills inside her."

Tsumura nodded.

"You scouts are the only hope we have, but we would be wise to keep you safe," Tsumura said. "Unfortunately there are those who don't exactly understand that point…so I have to get back."  
"Oh by the way, we got Saturn and Earth under control…that chaos should be over," Raye said.

"About time," Tsumura said with a grin and headed off.

Meanwhile at the Diet Building, Prime Minister Yoshitomi walked into a room, Governor Morimoto was sitting on stage with some other national government members. In the various seats were much of the SDF and Police Command Staff.

"This is getting out of hand, we've filled the street with SDF, practically drafted hundreds of thousands of extra soldiers, and we're still no closer to anything!" Yoshitomi bellowed.

"He is closer to a budget crisis," Deputy Commissioner Ozaki whispered to Commissioner Kino. Kino grinned slightly.

"I want some real answers!" Yoshitomi shouted. "Tell me what the plan is."  
The group all looked at each other.

"FOOLS!" Yoshitomi said and stormed out. "AKECHI!" he shouted back into the room. The defense minister leapt up and hurried after him.

The rest of the group waited for him to leave before letting out a laugh.

"I don't think we'll be able to get away with that for very long," Chief Ozaki was saying to General Patterson.

"Probably not, Akechi's going to come back and give us a talking to," Patterson said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here when he gets back," General Mizuno said.

The group all glanced at each other.

When Defense Minister Akechi returned to the room he found it empty.

"EH?" he shouted.

"They were under the impression they were dismissed," one of his aides said poking his head into the room.

"They weren't! Akechi yelled.

"Oh...whoops…"  
Akechi stormed out of the room again.

"Are you any closer to understanding how you recovered?" Amy asked Greg.

"Yes, actually," Greg said. "It is true that I am scarred by what has occurred over these past few years, and even as the battle was going on outside, I sat there, not caring, afraid to do anything…but…then something happened…"

"What?"

"I don't know…" Greg said with a grin.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Greg said.

"I thought you said were closer to understanding…"

"I am, I'm just not there yet," Greg said.

Amy glared at him.

"But there's a different problem," Greg said.

"Which is?"  
"When are you get going to get back to normal."  
"I'm fine…just…more realistic."  
Greg continued to glance at her.

"Oh fine…I'm not all right…but glaring at me isn't going to help," she said and walked away.

Greg smiled.

"Seriously," Hotaru said walking up. "Just what did happen? It's too strange to not be a potential threat."  
"Oh…" Greg said. "I didn't see it that way…"

"Perhaps if I explore your mind," Hotaru said.  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't."  
"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, maybe it'll come to me on my own," Greg said.

"All right," Hotaru said.

In another part of the temple, Mina and Mike were just admiring the scenery.

"Hopefully things will settle down," Mina said.

"Yeah," Mike said

"Maybe we can finally have a real date again."  
"That'd be good, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, I'm having trouble thinking of what hasn't…exploded…"  
"Good point," Mike said.

Serena was sleeping at the dinner table when Darien wandered in.

"I should have expected that," he said.

"She did have a long couple of days," Lita said.

"That's true," he said with a smile. "I guess I envy her, not anyone can just fall asleep."  
Lita grinned.

Meanwhile, in the northern part of Japan, General Nagumo was driving along in a jeep along with several officers to a secluded cave buried within the grass. Several guards stood around it, and Nagumo made his way inside. General Akita was awaiting him and he followed his subordinate into a research laboratory.

"What do you think would happen if Akechi found out about this thing?" Akita asked.

"Probably a great deal," Nagumo said with a smile.

"Gentlemen welcome!" Doctor Tomoe said with a grin as he walked in from a side room. "Witness in front of you our greatest creation, an abnormal energy detector of the highest power!"

He cackled.

"Try not to let his cackling get to you, the more he's worked, the less sleep he's gotten," Doctor Richter said also emerging from a side room.

"This will allow us to track abnormal energy forms," Tomoe said.

"Does it work?" Akita asked.

"We're about to find out. We have implanted a test supply of energy in a field somewhere nearby…when we flip the switch…huhah!" Tomoe said. "And with that…flip the switch!"

Richter grinned and pressed the button. The machine flared to life. Immediately on a map a pulsating dot appeared…then another much fainter then the first…"  
"Wait a second…there are two dots…" Richter said.

"This one…" Tomoe said pointing at the feint one. "Is the one we buried…"  
"Then what's that one?" Nagumo said pointing at the much larger dot.  
"It's something you should…go check out…I'd assume," Tomoe said.

Nagumo sighed.


	305. Chapter 305

272:

Chapter 305

As relative calm hung over Tokyo, the citizens were trying their best to live normal lives, even as many of the men were stuck working in the SDF, and the military and police were driving the streets at all hours of the day. Miles north of the city a small group of people were standing in a field.

"There's nothing here," General Akita was saying to the assembled group.

"Nothing we can see," Doctor Richter said.

"Whatever it is, it could be underground, it could be miles deep for all we know," Doctor Tomoe said.

"How exactly do we get at it, without attracting attention?" General Nagumo asked.

"There isn't likely any way to do that," Doctor Richter said.

"There is one way," Colonel Nagumo from beside her father. "You need to draw _too_ much attention…don't dig one hole…dig fifty…"

The others looked at each other.

"That would do it," Doctor Richter said.

"Except that it would indicate something is happening up here," General Akita said.

"My suspicion is, if we don't start it, something will happen up here, and it will be us," General Nagumo said. "Colonel Nagumo, head for Tokyo at once, deliver this information to General Patterson and only General Patterson…"

Colonel Nagumo saluted and headed for a vehicle.

"One minute we're in charge of a massive military infrastructure, the next minute…we're mining…" Akita said with a grin.

"Try to see the sport in it," General Nagumo said.

Back in Tokyo the next morning, Self Defense Forces headquarters was its usual busy place, Defense Minister Akechi looked over the file that his operatives had handed him.

"This is all circumstantial…nothing more than we've had before…" he growled.

"Sir, we have been doing our best to track down the leads, but there have been difficulties…" one of the officers said.

"What types of difficulties?" Akechi asked with suspicion.

Serena was sitting in a booth at a familiar restaurant. Darien sat across from her as she looked happily down at a plate of food.

"It shouldn't make me so happy just to see eggs, but it does, and I am happy, and I'm happy to be here, and I'm just happy!"  
"Even for you Serena that's a bit over the top," Darien said unsurely.

"It is, but…it just is," Serena said. "These are good eggs," she said and proceeded to eat.

Even though the thought was that Ircanite and his forces would need time to recover, the restaurant and the surrounding area still had quite a few scouts hanging around, though the idea behind the planning had been to let everyone do as much normal things as possible within a small area, so everyone was near anyone else if chaos ensued.

Hotaru and Greg were sitting a few booths away saying almost nothing as they ate.

"I know we're not really having much conversation, but it kinda makes sense right now," Greg said and ate. Hotaru just nodded.

"There's a lot of strangeness, but on the plus side, I'm…happy…we're here…" he stammered.

"You don't usually stammer in my presence," Hotaru said. "Anymore…"  
"Strange…" Greg said and kept eating.

Across the street Haruka and Michiru were sipping some tea and coffee at an outdoor bistro.

"With all that's happened it hasn't given me much time to think about the symphony," Michiru said. "Then again, the symphony is somewhat obliterated anyway, I'm still surprised that would be enough to throw me out."  
"It's probably illegal," Haruka said. "Though the way the cultural norms are, I don't know if I'd want to sue over it."  
"I could sue, but then that would open me up to be secretly persecuted by the next person," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded solemnly.

"There will be other opportunities," She said.

"I know," Michiru said. "And if there aren't I'll create some."

"That's the right idea, on another subject, I would have though military intelligence would be much better at concealing that they're watching someone," Haruka said glancing at another group of characters sitting nearby.

"Oh yes, I agree, maybe they underestimate us because of our age…" Michiru said.

"I'd really like to just fling an orange at them," Haruka said.

Michiru smiled.

Not far away, Mike was trailing behind Mina as they approached the video arcade.

"Something the matter?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know…" Mike said. "It just seems like everything I do is a disaster…"  
"That's not true."  
"I disagree. Putting aside the carrot cake debacle, I wrote a love poem, but in the process, plagiarized Shakespeare without even realizing it, and at a time when you read the sonnet just a few days ago and noticed, then I tried to compliment you on your outfit, but managed to remind you that I didn't like the last one, then I inadvertently challenged your views on divorce when I had no right to do so, and just a few hours ago I suggested you have many flaws, but they entertain me so that's ok."

Mina turned towards him.

"When you put it that way…yes…everything you do is a disaster," She growled.

"SEE! I was right!"  
She growled at him.

Over in the park, Ai and Akiro were walking along the side of the pond.

"At least it's a beautiful day to take our minds off all of this chaos," Ai said.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal," Akiro said.

"It was a bit scary, but that time should be past us. It's funny that I apparently dislike Hotaru for reasons reaching into the supernatural," she said with a mischievous grin.

"You two really need to get along," Akiro said.

"Easier said than it is," Ai said.

"Maybe, but it's not like you to be so hateful."  
"I'm not hateful."  
"You're close."  
"I exhibit strong dislike!"  
"I think it's beyond that."  
"You're wrong," Ai said.

"Ok ok…"

"I think I'd know the strength of my dislike for someone…" Ai said.

"Ok ok…nothing like a romantic walk in the park…"  
"You ruined the mood not me…" Ai said.

Akiro pushed her into the pond.

"HEY!!" she shouted.

Taiki and Amy were also in the park though on the other side of the pond and witnesses to the conversation.

"How strange," Taiki was saying.

"Not really, if you get to know them, they're communicating through the one getting pushed into the water," Amy said with a slight grin.

"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes," she said. "I still am not entirely back to my cheerful self, but I am recovering."  
"How'd that happen?"  
"It happened when I blasted Dark Uranus and Neptune, I enjoyed it."  
"Enjoyed it?"  
"Yes," Amy said. "I felt good stopping them."  
"Does it usually?" Taiki asked.

"No," Amy said. "But I decided that, there is only one thing worse than being in our position."  
"And that is?"  
"Going through all of this, and being unable to do anything about it. I can. I'm not helpless, if this is how it's going to be, at least I'm fortunate enough to have the ability to fight them, and somehow my outlook changed."  
"Thank goodness I had been getting worried," Taiki said. "Especially when I got killed, I thought it might turn you back to the dark side."  
"It did, but I recovered," Amy said. "Somehow…"  
They watched in the distance as a damp Ai leapt from the pond and began to chase Akiro across the park.

"They look like they're having fun," Taiki said.

Back on a street corner, Rick had emerged from a corner grocery store with an overflowing bag.

"Next time, they want us to get them food they help us lug it home," he said.

"It's not that much," Raye said. "Besides, Setsuna did some shopping earlier."  
"We don't need this many peas," Rick said.

"That's true," Raye said.

"At least Haruka's going to let us put it in her car," Rick muttered as they made their way up to where the two outers were sitting.

"Why are you telling me that, I already know?" Raye asked.

"Not entirely sure," Rick said.

"Rick…I really haven't had a chance to thank you for coming to my aid the other day."  
"It's what we're supposed to do, no thanks required."  
"Yes, but…I was really scared that time, I thought they might have finally cornered me."

"They didn't, and here we are."  
She nodded as they came upon Haruka and Michiru.

"You sure you need that many peas?" Michiru asked.

Rick glanced at her.

Elsewhere, a darkly tinted car had pulled into an SDF military base. The car pulled to a stop and General Mizuno climbed out, and behind her, Sailor Pluto and Guardian Earth. General Patterson stood by a large plane awaiting them.

"Thank you for doing this," Patterson said. "I wish I could go myself, but it would be too obtrusive as General Kuga has yet to awaken, and General Mizuno can be trusted as if I were along."  
Sailor Pluto and Guardian Earth nodded and boarded the plane behind Mizuno. It was soon taxing down a runway and flying off.

"We don't know much right now," General Mizuno said to them as they sat in the back. "But what we do know should make this of all of great interest to you…" and she continued to explain.  
"I thought this had already gotten needlessly complex already…it just got worse," Guardian Earth reacted.

"Not necessarily, this could potentially simplify things," Sailor Pluto said.

"How so?" General Mizuno asked.

"I don't know, but depending on what we find there could be many possibilities," Pluto said. "You have to think out of the box when dealing with this kind of phenomena."

"We try, we try, but we like the box," Mizuno said with a grin.

Back in Tokyo Defense Minister Akechi had been searching the headquarters building for any sign of General Mizuno.

"You're telling me…" he fumed at an aide. "That the General you work for has disappeared."  
"As is her way sir," the aide said. "She operates in that way because of the job description."  
"I define the job description," Akechi said. "Now I want to know where she is."  
"Yes sir, but I don't have that information."  
"Does anyone?"  
"Aside from her I don't know."  
Akechi glared and then headed away from the office. He arrived at General Patterson's a few minutes later.

"Do you know where General Mizuno is?" Akechi demanded.

"Minister, General Mizuno last I heard is on assignment, supposedly there was some strange men seen in the 10th street area."  
"Strange men…that is likely operatives out of my office!!" Akechi shouted.

"We weren't briefed on any operations on 10th street sir," Patterson said.

"It was a special operation," Akechi said. "I'm allowed to conduct special operations."  
"Generally sir, but normally you need to involved the joint staff council in such operations, civilian control of the military requires informing the military of your civilian decisions," Patterson said.

"General Kuga is lying in a hospital bed."  
"That being the case then the decision making process still goes along its normal channels through the rest of the council. Sir if these are your operatives, you had better recall them before Mizuno's officers find them, or else there could be problems," Patterson said.

"She has been following my operatives,"

"Likely because she wasn't aware they're yours."  
"I told her."  
"You did? But you didn't tell her superiors? Sir there is quite a bit of confusion here," General Patterson said. "No wonder this has happened."  
Akechi glared at him.  
"NEVER MIND!!" he shouted and hurried from the room.

Patterson grinned.

Across the city, officers Tomino and Isahara of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department were sitting in front of a large computer console.

"I'm telling you this doesn't make sense," Tomino was saying.

Isahara listened, but wasn't sure.

"The clues about the scouts identities seem clear enough, admittedly there's a lot of circumstantial evidence, but then you look at the locations, targets, everything that has happened since the first appearance of a sailor scout and that leads to the high probability that the scouts are among this list of people," Tomino said. "Why is it that we're the only one's noticing it?"

"Maybe we're wrong?" Isahara asked.

"I wasn't assigned to this detail because I was usually wrong," Tomino said.

"It's still possible we are," Isahara said. "You're right there is a lot here, but maybe we're overlooking something obvious."  
"Let me run the check again," Tomino said and sorted some computer data. The list spit out was of several hundred names. "That's a lot to sort through."

"Let's try something," Isahara said and did a quick search. The two's eyes widened.

"Can this be a coincidence?" Tomino said as the output showed up.

Back in the Juuban district, Lita was looking over Yaten, Seiya, and Steve as they all stood next to a large machine in the arcade. The purpose of the machine was to allow a person to dance in tune to the music being played. The better the dancing the higher the points scored.

"Are any of you willing to take me on?" She asked.

"I would but it wouldn't be a contest," Seiya said.

She glared at him.

"Have it your way," he said and stepped onto the second platform. She stood on the first. They threw some tokens in and readied themselves.

"Have you ever watched this before?" Steve asked Yaten.

"I refused to," Yaten said. "However I am somewhat curious as to how this is going to go."  
Steve grinned slightly.

The music began and the two tried to dance to it. Lita kept up pretty well, Seiya was literally sliding across the machine hitting each note. Lita was surprised, but kept at it. At the end their scores popped up.

Lita sighed.

"You were right," she said.

"I wasn't trying to be a jerk," Seiya said. "I'm just really good at this game," he said.

"THEN PERHAPS YOU ARE READY TO CHALLENGE THE EMPEROR OF ARCADE DANCE!" came a shout. Everything in the arcade seemed to come to a stop, and everyone's eyes turned towards the originator of the shout. He was standing next to a girl with long blonde hair and a red ribbon tied in her hair.

"You are not the emperor of arcade dance!" Seiya shouted.

"Actually he is," Mina said weakly pointing at Mike.

"Huh hah!" Mike shouted and ran towards the platform.

A crowd gathered around the game system to watch as Mike ascended.

"A pleasure to see you again Lita," Mike said.  
"Uh oh…sure," Lita said not entirely understanding what that meant as she climbed down next to Mina.

"He tends to become a bit nutty," Mina said. Lita looked at her.

"I mean nuttier, usually he's northeast crazy, this is more southwest," Mina said.

"His craziness has directions?" Lita asked.

"That's how I choose to see it," Mina replied.

Lita sighed.

Yaten was observing the scene with disdain.

"This is where my curiosity ceases," he said.

"Liar," Steve said. "You might dislike this chaotic scene, but you can't resist wanting to know who's going to win."  
Yaten stared at him.

"You possess rare insights at random times," he said.

Steve grinned.

"Thank you Yaten, that is the best compliment I have received, perhaps ever."  
Yaten sighed.

"PREPARE THE GAME SYSTEM!" Mike bellowed.

"It's already ready," Seiya muttered.

"Are you ready crowd!!" Mike cried.

"YA!!TAAA!!" they all shouted back.

"Yatta…." Yaten and Seiya muttered.

"WAIT!" came a cry. Serena ran in dragging Darien and most of the other scouts had followed as well.

Up on the rooftop above the arcade Guardian Mercury and Maverick were staring into a camera view of the proceedings.

"What fools huh?" Maverick said with a grin.

"I'm envious sometimes, they seem to have fun," Guardian Mercury said causing Maverick to do a double take.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Mike shouted back in the game center. "It's time to…"

Seiya pressed start on the game.

"Huhah!" Mike shouted and began dancing, Seiya kept up, and the first song ended.

"Round 2!" the game shouted, the dancing continued and the crowd got more into it.  
"Round 3!" the machine continued.  
"I won't give up!" Mike shouted.

"You use slogans like toilet paper!" Seiya shouted back and the dancing battle pressed on.

"Due to the games complicate matrix, no one can win unless the margin of victory is within a certain point range," Amy recited. "To simply outscore your opponent is not enough."

"Silly rules," Raye said.  
"Not at all," Taiki said. "It is merely recognizing scientific measurement error."  
"It's a game about dancing!" Raye replied.

"True, but dancing can sometimes be just as important as anything," Taiki said.

"You're supposed to be one of the rational people," Raye said.  
"I'm completely rational, and correct too."  
Raye glanced at him.

"ROUND SEVEN!" The machine yelled.

"It's never gone past round six before," the store manager, Andrew's replacement, said in surprise.

"It has now," Mina said.

The two were continuing to go at it.

"Round Eight!" the machine and the crowd yelled.

"And now…when they reach the high point of their dance energies I'll drain it away bwahaha," Darien said.

Serena turned towards him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing…Nephlite was such a bad villain," Darien replied with a grin.

"Oh that was a joke," she said.

"Yes."  
"It was terrible."  
"Oh."  
"ROUND NINE!!" the machine and crowd cried.

The dance continued but to the surprise of all, Seiya's leg gave out and he slid to dance floor landing in a perfect split, Mike kept dancing until the score appeared declaring him the victory. The crowd let out a yell.

"The emperor wins again!" Mike said leaping into the arms of the crowd.

Seiya sighed.

Meanwhile in the Northern part of the country, Sailor Pluto and Guardian Earth were standing in the research lab.

"As you can see, this is what we found," Doctor Tomoe said. The pair of scouts looked at the readout.

"Explain these measurements to me," Sailor Pluto said. "What would it take to generate a reading like this."  
"Oh that's a good point," Tomoe said. "Sorry, we had to hurry out to the scene and didn't calculate it. Let's see, based on the original sample we used to build this with…"

he trailed off as he did the calculations.

"Well the energies are not the same type, so its' hard to say, but let me see…here is my estimation…" he said and a number flashed up on the screen.

"That energy is rough 3,000 times the power of the sample energy we used…oh my…"  
"What does that exactly mean?" Guardian Earth said.

"It means whoever gets to this energy source first…wins…" Sailor Pluto replied.


	306. Chapter 306

272:

Chapter 306

Ircanite looked at his assembled forces and let a small grin of confidence slide onto his face.

"We have had reasonable success against the scouts and have killed a great many in a brief time. This leads me to believe that eventually we will succeed. Mistakes were made, but can be corrected, and opportunities were missed, but all the same our successes have surpassed many of their previous opponents. However, there is one target especially who we have not been able to take out yet, and it is bothering me."

They all waited for him to cut to the chase.

"Our next order of business is to finally, kill Sailor Jupiter," he said.

Sailor Jupiter in her human form was at that moment standing in front of a stove, attempting to cook for the large contingent of scouts that inhabited Raye's temple. Serena was sitting on a chair nearby just smelling the aroma and waiting happily for the payoff of the actual meal.

"It's like eating the meal over and over," she said. "We're all really lucky to have a great cook as a friend."

Lita smiled and continued her work. Nearby in the yard a small group of scouts were clustered around their communicators. Sailor Pluto's face was projected onto them.

"Right now we're trying to keep things low key, as silly as that sounds," Pluto was saying. The sounds of various holes being dug in the ground could clearly be heard behind her. "But it might become necessary to act quickly if Ircanite finds out about this."

"We'll be ready," Haruka was saying.

"I'll give you any updates I have, there is no telling just how far down the actual energy source is, we could be here a really long time," Pluto replied.

"The worst thing is that you're missing the food," Michiru said.

"So true, so true," Pluto said. "Bye for now."

As her face faded the scouts assembled all looked at each other.

"So what next?" Darien asked.

"Ircanite is going to try to kill Sailor Jupiter," Hotaru said with no prompting.

"Is this a sense you're getting?" Haruka asked.

"No," Hotaru said. "It is symmetry. From my time spent as a villain. He has killed the other inner scouts, but she has eluded him. As long as this is the case he has a lack of symmetry."

"Does he really care about that kind of thing?" Raye asked.

"If he didn't, he would not be systematically trying to break us down as he is," Hotaru said.

"That's not necessarily true," Akiro said. "He could be coming at this a different way then we've though."

"Based on what I've sensed from him and my own experience, this is how he would see things," Hotaru said.

"She has a point," Ayeka said. "Now it's true he could be plotting a different idea, but her logic makes sense."

"We can prepare for an attack on Jupiter without sacrificing other strategies," Haruka said.

"So here's the bigger question, do we tell her?" Raye asked.

"COME AND GET IT!!" Lita yelled from the temple. Mike grinned and smashed a hammer into a gong beside her. She glanced down at him startled but then smiled.

The others left that final question unanswered and headed to get some food.

In the northern part of the country, work was proceeding rapidly, the holes and fake holes were being drilled and attracting a fair bit of attention, though the SDF was doing their best to both pretend this was some sort of cover up, but also provide a reasonable cover story for the residents and local press.

"How long do you think it'll be before the national press gets a hold of this?" General Mizuno asked.

"We're just digging holes," General Akita said.

"More importantly, how long before your superiors hear of this," Doctor Richter was saying.

"That's a far more dangerous question," General Nagumo said.

"Sometimes I really ask myself how you all don't completely crack up with this kinda stuff happening all the time," Akita muttered in Pluto and Earth's direction.

"Magic," Pluto lied. Is he kidding? I've got a boatload of potential mental patients barely hanging on back there. Then again its probably good that no one suspects we're at a breaking point too.

Doctor Tomoe meanwhile was staring at the drills with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"You look like your plotting something," Guardian Earth said glancing at him.

"No no, just enjoying the scenery," he said.

"Uh huh," Earth muttered.

"So how's my daughter?" he asked.

"She's um...I'm not really the person to ask actually," Earth said.

"Hmm good save," Tomoe said with a grin. "Pluto! A question for you!" he said turning towards the scout and leading her off to talk in private.

Back in Tokyo, Officers Tomino and Isahara were sitting in their car in an alley just watching people walk by, occasionally parents with their children.

"Amazing we still let children live in this city," Tomino said.

"Everywhere has its dangers, besides, someday we won't be constantly attacked by the forces of evil," Isahara said.

"That's exactly when Godzilla will return."

"What a well reasoned point," Isahara said.

"I have been thinking on what we have discovered," Tomino said. "But I don't know what to do about it, if we're right, there is a cover up occurring, but if there is, maybe it's a normal one...and maybe we're not supposed to be broadcasting the information...on the other hand, if our superiors are covering up information which may be useful to police investigations, then isn't it a breach of their duty as well..."Whatever the answer to that is, what do we do about it?" Isahara asked. "We can't go to our superiors, and I don't trust the politicians. We go to the press, and it'll be everywhere, and no one wants that."

They were surprised when a figure rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of their car. He knocked on the window and grinned.

"How about a ride?" Deputy Commissioner Ozaki said.

Following the gigantic meal, the scouts were hurriedly trying to wash dishes, and get the place clean, on fear of eternal punishment from Raye. Lita, as the cook, was saved the extra work, but was instead left to wander the temple.

It shouldn't bother me so much that all of my friends have found people before I have, I was doing all right for awhile, but it's not always what I think it is. I guess I have bad luck with guys. Or not bad luck, just I don't know what to call it. Normally it wouldn't be such a huge priority, but lately with things so uncertain, it seems like at times like this the girls have been able to rely on their boyfriends for support, or vice versa actually, and yet here I am. Still struggling through it, though that's not abnormal...just...relatively slow...

Mina popped out of a room and began to follow her.

"I sense...loneliness..." Mina said catching up to her. Lita turned.

"You're good," Lita said.

"I am," Mina said. "Let's talk!"

Lita sighed and followed her friend into a more quiet area of the temple.

"I couldn't help noticing you've been trying to get my attention out of the way of the others for some time," Haruka said.

"Yeah, "Darien said awkwardly. "I value your advice as one of the maturer members of the group, and admittedly this isn't something I'd talk to Michiru about given the circumstances."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been fired," Darien said.

"Fired? I thought you were a student."

"I am, but my funding comes in part from the research I do."

"Oh," Haruka said.

"And I have been fired."

"What does that mean?"

"That if I don't find another way to fund the research I'm somewhat out of luck in my studies. They focus on practical training..."

"How did this happen?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not sure, but apparently they couldn't stand me taking time off to help everyone, I apparently overstayed my welcome," Darien said.

"You've probably suffered the most career wise due to all this," Haruka said sadly.

Darien sighed.

"I don't want to tell Serena, it'll just upset her, but hiding things will upset her too, but right now isn't exactly the time for this."

"Then hide it for now," Haruka said.

"You can tell her later on."

"The bigger problem is I don't know what I'm going to do about finding other research. Every project I attach myself to seems to collapse or toss me out."

"Maybe this is a sign..." Haruka said.

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that you need to get into a new career, maybe...painting?"

Darien laughed.

"Heh...I'm doomed," he said.

"I'm sure you have many talents," Haruka said.

"Fewer than I thought," Darien replied.

Tomino and Isahara were driving through the streets, and Ozaki was leaning back in the back seat grinning.

"So you two think you've solved it," he said.

"No sir," Tomino said. "We just have some suspicions."

"You do," Ozaki said. "And right now you're sitting going on my, what do we do, we can't go to the bosses, and we can't go to the press, but this may be vital info, and what do we do?"

"Pretty much," Isahara said.

"Sir, if it was so important to keep this information secret, why did we have very little trouble uncovering it in the computer database?" Tomino asked.

"What have you really uncovered except suspicions and coincidences?" Ozaki asked. "And for that matter, how can you be sure you haven't found false leads that have been planted to lead you astray. I've been at this awhile, and I can tell you this, nothing is always as it seems. It is true that within the Juuban District, and the 10th street area there have been the majority of enemy attacks, that is correct, but our information is weak on this, and I suppose you've discovered the class at Sailor Scout High School. Wouldn't it be ironic if the scouts actually went there...ironic but improbable."

"Our information suggests otherwise," Tomino said. "Just in one class there are some of the most common victims, as well as the sons and daughters of some of the most powerful people in the city."

"And somehow that's supposed to mean they're scouts?" Ozaki asked. "Maybe they're just victims because of what you just outlined, their ties to powerful people."

"Then why not targets related to other powerful figures," Isahara said.

"You kidding? The Prime Minister's been attacked numerous times, the governor, our police force, the SDF...it hardly ever stops," Ozaki said.

"But what explains the attacks in that one district?" Tomino asked.

"So let me understand you, you think because the attacks all happen in mainly one area, that that's where the scouts live...if I were fighting a war, wouldn't I go to where the only force capable of stopping me, WASN'T living?" Ozaki asked.

Tomino and Isahara paused.

"But sir, they nonetheless did attack there and the scouts were always there," Isahara said.

"Which only suggests that the targets were there, the scouts could commute you know!" Ozaki said.

"But why are the targets there?" Tomino said.

"That is a mystery, maybe you should try solving that instead of these goose chases," Ozaki said.

"Sir, you're telling me that this is all coincidence?" Tomino asked.

"We live in a city of millions of people, though that population is decreasing by the day, the chances that you are wrong are high," Ozaki said. "So here's my point to you, whether you are on the right track of the wrong track, you don't have evidence, you have guesses. Anyone can make those connections based in the computer, but you don't see it going on the news or popping up within the police files. That's because the info doesn't get beyond that. And what do you think will happen if you start suggesting these people are scouts, the enemies hear about it and cut down some innocent victim! You can investigate all you want, but if you actually truly want the answers than don't stop until you know, guessing could have severe consequences!"

Tomino and Isahara nodded.

"You'll find someone," Mina said. "It's easy to say, but it'll happen, hey look at the bright side you get to keep imagining what he'll be like, the rest of us are stuck with reality. All the flaws, all the unmet expectations, you don't have to worry about those."

"That's not much consolation," Lita said.

"It was for me, but ok," Mina said. "Don't worry, two things will happen, either the world will explode and we'll all not have to worry about it anymore, or it won't and you'll have time."

"I'm not sure what the dating scene is like in the afterlife," Lita said.

"Are you kidding? It's probably great, all those lonely souls from hundreds of years of history, ya know the ones they make animes about," Mina said. "You'd find someone quickly."

Lita sighed.

"Something tells me, my usual all star helping skills are failing right now," Mina said.

"It's not that you don't mean well, it's just our approaches to romance are different," Lita said.

"Yeah yours works," Mina said.

"Now now," Mina said giving her friend a hug. "That's not the way to see it, you'll be fine, destiny may just be taking its time for whatever reason."

"Destiny..." Lita said. "Like that every matters." The two laughed a bit.

"But, I'll just have to keep fighting, and hope it works out eventually," Lita continued

"You're good at that," Mina said.

Lita stood up.

"Thanks Mina, oh and Mina...I know there's a strong chance they're going to come after me, it makes sense, maybe they won't, but I know they might," Lita said. "I'm not going to make it easy on them."

Mina nodded.

The next morning, Defense Minister Akechi was staring over reports and growling.

"Sir you might want to know that General Kuga has awakened," an aide said popping into his office.

"Excellent news, is he coherent?"

"Yes sir."

"Then lets head over there," Akechi said. "I'll need to make some calls along the way. Has anyone found General Mizuno yet?"

"Not as yet sir."

"How strange..."

"I finally figured it out," Greg said appearing at the table, as everyone was eating breakfast. Everyone turned towards him.

"You mean your sudden recovery?" Raye asked.

"Yes yes," Greg said. "It came to me in a dream."

"Then I guess there's no doubt about its accuracy," Yaten muttered.

"His dreams can have meaning," Hotaru said.

"So don't leave us in suspense!" Serena cried.

"It was Rick.

"Of course it was," Rick said standing proudly.

"Sit down," Raye muttered.

"My telepathy is almost completely gone, but every once and awhile, it returns, normally at convenient times," Greg said.

Some of the group snickered.

"As Guardian Uranus leapt over the temple on his way to battle in defense of Mars, somehow those thoughts carried into me, and I don't know...it just broke through all of my defenses, all of the pain I was in and said...this is what we do, and we have to do it...I hadn't snapped out of it yet, but then as Darien was standing there protecting Sailor Moon, it finished the job and I got up and transformed."

"Finally it all makes sense," Hotaru said.

"There you have it," Greg said.

"Very anticlimactic," Seiya said. Lita bopped him on the head.

When Defense Minister Akechi arrived at the hospital he found General Kuga sitting up in his bed reading over reports. The General was covered in wounds including a large bandage over one eye.

"What is all this chaos?" he was saying as Akechi entered.

"General it is good to see you are awake," the Defense Minister said.

"I am apparently awake none too soon," Kuga said. "It would seem things have degraded in my absence. Minister, were you unable to keep control of my subordinates?"

Akechi glared at him.

"Your subordinates have been subverting me at every turn."

"As I would have expected them to do," Kuga said. "Your Machiavellian ways apparently didn't do much good in the face of them."

"You would talk to me this way?" Akechi asked.

"The Prime Minister put me in this position to get results, not to kiss your rear, you know that, and it should not matter to you how I present my information."

"There is a matter of respect for the civilian leadership," Akechi said.

"That respect is what has me following your orders and the Prime Ministers. It does not make me a yes man."

"I see," Akechi said. "Whatever the case, yes there has been some issues, the enemy has been attacking and we have done our best to respond to it. Though public sentiment has been difficult to deal with after you and several others were injured."

"I see," Kuga said.

"And there are other problems...namely regarding certain divisions..."

"Explain," Kuga said.

An explosion shattered some windows.

"What is that!" Kuga shouted. An aide hurried to a window and pointed at a large pillar of smoke rising from down the street.

Dark Mars was standing on a corner, destroying everything she could and sending crowds of people scattering. The SDF troops were arriving and attempting to open fire, though she was proving elusive. She turned her attention to the SDF vehicles and started exploding them as well.

"This is obviously a trap," Sailor Uranus muttered glancing at a camera view Guardian Mercury was projecting at the scene.

"Clearly," Mercury said.

"Then lets' mess with them," Sailor Jupiter said. "If they want me...I'm going to confuse the heck out of them, you guys do whatever ya want...I'm going in..."

"Interesting strategy," Sailor Earth noted.

"Be careful..." Sailor Moon said.

"No no, I'm being reckless, you guys just make sure I don't pay for it!"

With that Sailor Jupiter leapt towards the battle scene.

"What is she doing?" Ircanite asked as he stood in concealment with several of his minions.

"You idiot, she's onto you," Sorophite said. "She's trying to throw us off balance."

"Then let's not let her!" Ircanite shouted.

Sailor Jupiter landed opposite Dark Mars. The dark scout grinned at her.

"You all they sent?" she asked.

"As far as you know," Sailor Jupiter replied and shot a bolt of lightning at her opponent.

"Very well," Dark Mars said and shot it away with a burst of flame. The began to battle throughout the area. The Scouts meanwhile had arrived and taken cover.

"So where is the ambush?" Sailor Venus asked. The various scouts with computers and cameras were looking quickly around the area.

"Whatever they're doing, they're hiding well," Maverick noted.

"Perhaps Jupiter showing up really did mess up their plans," Guardian Pluto said.

"It only messes them up, if they don't come up with a way to adjust to it," Prince Darien said.

"That's true, I like the outfit," Guardian Neptune said.

"They're here, I just can't sense where," Sailor Saturn said.

"They're putting all their energies into hiding," Sailor Earth added.

The SDF meanwhile was gaining in strength as they were surrounding the area the two scouts were fighting in. General Patterson emerged from a car and watched Jupiter send a more lightning attacks down the street. Dark Mars avoided them and stopped. Jupiter charged but was thrown back by an unseen attack.

"Forget about my telepathic powers?" Dark Mars said.

Jupiter winced and stood up dizzy.

Dark Mars attacked flinging her backwards. She then started another telepathic attack.

"Do we go to her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You're the leader," Sailor Mars said.

"Yes but you're the people who know what to do!" Sailor Moon said. "I just use purity and justice to defeat people."

"Sailor Jupiter is being hurt, but not badly, Dark Mars is weakening her, but she is not in full danger yet," Sailor Saturn said. "Besides her intent was to draw out the enemy plot, to step in now would make the pain she is feeling worthless."

"Yeah but that's gotta hurt..." Guardian Pluto said.

Sailor Jupiter regained her balance only to get thrown backwards by a flame attack, the next telepathic attack flew into her mind, but she deflected it.

"I have some skills too!" she shouted and sent a high level attack at her opponent. Dark Mars leg was hit by it and the dark scout collapsed to the ground, though shot out another telepathic attack in the process. Jupiter blocked it but it gave Dark Mars the time to roll and shoot another fire attack.

"The plan is simple, we will wait for Dark Mars to weaken her some more, then strike quickly, we will then teleport away, before the scouts who are no doubt trying to trap us, can reach us," Ircanite said.

Dark Saturn and Dark Earth remained in a trance like state hiding the group's identity from the searching scouts.

"That sounds like a ridiculous plan which just might work," Lord Karige said.

"You are pretty foolish Ircanite," Sorophite said. "How did you survive this long?"

Ircanite just glared at him.

"AHEM!" came a shout. General Patterson had appeared in front of the alley they were hiding in.

"Eh?" Ircanite said.

Patterson tossed a grenade into the alley. The explosion sent a cloud of smoke into the air. The enemies all angrily stood up.

"Hardly a scratch!" Ircanite shouted. All around them SDF troops were standing.

"Don't let the fear take hold! ATTACK!" Patterson shouted.

The SDF troops charged into the alley.

"There they are!" Guardian Mercury said looking into his camera.

"LET'S GO!" Sailor Moon shouted. "How's that for leadership? Guardian Pluto, Guardian Mars, keep watch over Jupiter, let us know if it gets worse...let's make crumb cakes of these villains!"

"EH?" most of the group asked.

"Never mind!" Sailor Moon shouted as the scouts leapt into action.

Dark Mars shot another flame attack. Jupiter dodged it and fired back.

At least she can't use her high level telepathy if we're fighting like this. Jupiter thought.

Oh but I can. Dark Mars thought into her mind. The evil scout leapt into the air and spun avoiding Jupiter's attacks and when she came down a large telepathic attack smashed through Jupiter's head, knocking down defenses. Sailor Jupiter collapsed.

"Sailor Mars could protect against that, you are weak," Dark Mars said.

Guardian Pluto and Guardian Mars attacked. Dark Mars leapt out of the way as they kept firing. She attempted to leap into the air again as before, but Guardian Pluto leapt straight at her and swung his sword into her stomach. She screamed and blasted him back before crashing into the ground. She managed some quick telepathic attacks

which temporarily stopped the two Guardian Scouts, but at this point Sailor Jupiter had stood again. A massive energy blast swept through her and Dark Pluto leapt to the ground.

"Surprise," she said.

Guardian Pluto managed to recover and spun firing at her rapidly. Guardian Mars launched an attack at Dark Mars, who avoided it. The Guardian Scout kept firing his sword even as she tried to build her telepathic energy. Guardian Pluto meanwhile faced off against Dark Pluto. The evil scout blasted him aside with a high powered attack and then hit him with another. Guardian Pluto stood up and sent his own attack at her, which she knocked away easily.

Nearby Guardian Mars had managed to get in close to Dark Mars and was stabbing her head on, which she blasted him with telepathic and flame energy. The two screamed before both collapsing. Sailor Jupiter slowly moved to stand up but was blasted down by Dark Pluto's staff. Guardian Pluto fired directly at Pluto's arm. The attack hit and she spun around to attack him again. He leapt into the air only to have Pluto shoot a major energy blast at him. He prepared himself as it smashed into him. He was flung onto a nearby rooftop and lay unmoving there.

Dark Pluto let out a scream of pain as Prince Darien slid his sword into her. He flipped backwards and sent a barrage of roses at her which exploded before she could react. She then spun her staff and tried to ready an attack, but his sword was at the ready and the two were sparring.

The chaos was continuing as the SDF troops had been knocked aside, but the scouts were attacking the evil forces all over the place.

"Teleport!" Ircanite cried.

"You fool!" Sorophite had shouted, but the group all vanished seconds later leaving the scouts standing in the street surrounded by wounded troops. Sirens filled the air as a slight wind blew across what had been the battlefield.

Hours later, Lita regained consciousness back at the temple.

Serena was looking down at her.

"You survived again," she said.

"How are..."

"Steve and Seiya are both still unconscious, but it's probably just sleeping off today," Serena said.

"Figures Dark Pluto would show up again," Lita said.

"Don't worry about that right now," Serena said. "You're all right, we're all right, you just rest."

Lita agreed.

General Kuga braced himself against a crutch and looked out the window of his hospital room, which had given him a good view of the battle. The ambulances kept arriving, or racing to other parts of the city filled with SDF troops who had been injured in the chaos. He could think of nothing to say. Minister Akechi stood behind him watching silently, until an aide pulled him aside.

"Sir...we've found General Mizuno," the aide said.


	307. Chapter 307

272:

Chapter 307

"I am sorry to bring you here like this, but it was urgent and your travels into space made it easier to bring you here," Queen Beryl began. The three Guardian Scouts who had once been the Sailor Starlights stood in front of her.

"What is happening?" Guardian Mars asked.

"When Ircanite emerged, I was reminded of the memories and information that Queen Serenity left for me before she passed on," Beryl said. "Naturally I was also aware of negaverse activities. It made me wonder what Ircanite could be planning based on the fact that he possesses a power level far below that of Galaxia's or even some of the other enemies. He also does not have the ability to summon millions of warriors to his aid as the Zalians did, though I suspect he played a role in their arrival on Earth. There are only three ways to defeat the scouts, overpower them, overwhelm them with numbers, or outsmart them. Neither of the first two strategies has worked very well, and the third has rarely worked. Though Ircanite has had more luck than any of his predecessors…"

"You're asking yourself, how does he expect to defeat Sailor Moon even given that success," Guardian Jupiter said. "It is a puzzling question."

"No it isn't," Guardian Venus said. "You're the thinker of the group but it all makes sense…Ircanite is trying all three strategies at once. He is attempting to outsmart the scouts, and has copies to try to overpower them, but not only that he's going to try to free Galaxia somehow and thus unleash her power on the planet, and amidst all that…he's going to somehow lure the SDF into doing his bidding…thus giving him a massive force of people that the scouts have to be careful fighting!"

"You're right…yes that was very clear…I must have been distracted not to realize it," Guardian Jupiter said.

"You're very perceptive Guardian Venus," Beryl said. "That is exactly what he must be doing."

"How does he plan to free Galaxia?" Guardian Mars asked. "Is that even possible?"  
"Most things are possible," Beryl said. "Especially if the scouts and their powers are overwhelmed on Earth. Still, the remnants of Galaxia's empire stretch far and wide across the Galaxy. She had many collaborators."  
"I'm still not understanding our exact role in this," Guardian Jupiter said.

"When the time comes, you will needed to be on Earth," Beryl said. "But Queen Serenity let me know that we have some allies in a some unusual places, and I need you to find them as fast as possible."

"Why us?" Guardian Venus asked.

"You know outer space better than any of the other scouts, and you know Galaxia's regime better than any of the others. Besides, the sailor scouts must remain on Earth and the other Guardians are needed there as well, as will you be," Beryl said.

"What do you need us to do?" Guardian Mars asked.

Guardian Mars had never full gotten used to the power that he used to move from planet to planet. He staggered a bit as he appeared in the midst of a jungle and leaned against a tree for support.

"I think I drew the bad assignment out of Beryl's missions…" he said and sighed. Slowly he began to walk in the direction that was suggested to him. He had since noticed that while he was clearly in some sort of tropical jungle environment, the trees were all changing leaf color, practically every minute, green, yellow, red, and oranges surrounded him, though no blue. It couldn't matter less to him that the leaves were changing and he wanted to end this whole effort as soon as possible.

As he moved along he was not aware that he was being followed. Three cloaked figures trailed behind him carefully, utilizing their knowledge of the jungle to avoid detection. This continued for a half mile until the pursuers stopped and made their move, one leapt quickly onto the path Mars was taking and charged at him. He whirled, and drew his sword. The assailant skidded to a stop and backed up staring him down. This gave the other two time to sweep through the jungle and leap at him from either side. Mars spun and let loose an attack straight into one of his foes. The other swung a jagged energy blade through him. He screamed in pain and threw his sword at the second enemy catching them in the leg. He leapt backward and stumbled to the ground as the pain was unexpectedly strong. He fired off another major attack at the three figures, who all scrambled out of the way and raced down the path as fast he could. The three raced after him, shedding their cloaks revealing uniforms nearly identical to the ones Galaxia and her daughters wore. The lead enemy wore an outfit of platinum, the second gold, and the third silver. The platinum figure had been the decoy, and gold was the unfortunate recipient of Mars' energy attack. Silver tried to keep up despite the wound in her leg as well. Platinum raised her left hand and formed a jagged platinum colored energy javelin in her hand and flung it. It swished through the air making only the slightest sound. Mars dove out of the way of it at the last second, but winced at the pain that continued to accompany him. He kept running as the other three kept the pursuit up. Silver stopped and stared at her leg in annoyance. Platinum threw a second energy javelin. This one narrowly swung by Mars' arm but he zig zagged out of the way. Gold rushed forward and leapt into the air a rain of spikes dropped from the sky. Mars had noticed the attack and quickly skidded to a stop and launched an attack upward blasting several of the spikes to bits and the others fell harmlessly around him. Platinum's third energy javelin flew at him. He spun around and it smashed through the right side of his chest. He let out a shout of agony, but leapt forward hitting Gold as she landed with a sword blast. He swung again and then tripped her up with a kick to her knee. As she fell he grabbed her and flung the enemy in the direction of Platinum who dodged and couldn't get off a fourth javelin throw. Mars charged forward and threw an energy attack in her direction. This close she couldn't avoid it and hit the dirt. Mars turned and hurried off as Silver raced after him pain or no pain. He made it another half mile before reaching the top of a large hill, his strength failed him and he tumbled down it, and came to a rest unconscious at the edge of a large river. His three pursuers arrived at the top of the hill and sighed.

"How did we possibly let him get this far…" Platinum said.  
"He's just lucky," Gold snarled.

"We can't follow him down there," Silver said.

"Not if we want to survive, no we can't, but we'll have to keep an eye on him," Platinum said.

Guardian Venus followed Beryl down a corridor in the palace warily, not sure what was happening.

"I'm afraid you have the hardest job of the three," Beryl said mournfully. "It will involve a great deal of sadness, I need to send you to your world, but not where the survivors are, the ruins of the great city."

"If you are sure this needs to happen, then I have to do it," Venus had said.

"I am not sure, but I know that there have been strange reports coming out of your world of some sort of energy using force, we need to track down what is," Beryl said.

"Then I understand what I have to do, and I'm prepared."

Beryl nodded.

A small portal opened in the hallway, and Venus stepped through it.

He was cautious and made his way through the ruins of one of the cities that had yet to be rebuilt. Galaxia had a habit of destroying everything but one city on any planet she consumed. He made his way through the steps of an old government center and down a long maze of corridors, somewhat surprised that he remember the layout.

He pushed open a door to the main chamber and strode inside. The ceiling had largely caved in and the evening light was creeping through. He looked around trying to get a feel for where the energy was.

The sound of boots hitting cement behind him was not unexpected and he turned prepared for whatever enemy awaited him. Even prepared he was surprised at who was standing across from him. A woman dressed in a black leather outfit, somewhat revealing, and the highest boots he had ever seen stared at him. Her hair was dark red, and her eyes an even darker shade of crimson. She was clearly dressed in the ancient Sailor Starlight uniform, that the women who held the power used to wear, but where she had come from he had no idea.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

"I was expecting some sort of negaverse ambush, would you happen to be that?"

"No, though that doesn't make the news any better for you. The negaverse did send someone, but they have been dealt with," the Sailor Starlight replied. "I do have to ask though what you're doing."

"It's not really your concern," Guardian Venus said. "I still don't know who you are," Guardian Venus said.

"I am Sailor Starlight."  
"Which one?"  
"The original one…do you think the Earth scouts are the only ones who can be reborn?"

"I suppose not," Guardian Venus said.

"You might have abandoned your identity to return to the Moon Kingdom, but I remain here to guard this planet."  
"And where were you when Galaxia struck?"  
"Apparently still dormant, I don't know why I have risen now, but I am here, and I can't allow you to take that power back to Earth."  
"That's where the battle is being fought!"  
"There are many battles!" Sailor Starlight shouted as red energy began to swirl around her seemingly coming from all directions.

"Uh oh," Guardian Venus said and dived through a hole in the wall as a massive blast of red energy level much of the building. He raced across the deserted streets, as Sailor Starlight leapt after him.

Guardian Jupiter stood at the entrance to the time gate unsurely. He knew he was supposed to be here, and that under no conditions could he walk through the gate, but he wasn't sure what was supposed to be happening. Beryl's vagueness bothered him, though on matters dealing with time he could understand the need for some degree of care. Why Pluto wasn't handling this situation was somewhat of a surprise to him though. The experience the Starlights had with space didn't exactly help in this situation.

The doors swung open much to his surprise and a silhouette emerged from a bright vortex. He waited as the silhouette became clear in the light revealing a girl, probably sixteen, with red eyes, and a pink hair arranged into two bulbs, one on each side of her head. A strand of hair trailed down from each bulb. She wore a white dress trimmed with gold and looked him over with a scowl on her face.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked.

"Guardian Jupiter."

"Guardian Jupiter…ok…let's go."

"You know why you're here?"

"Yes. I already did it remember?"  
"But if you did how did you not remember me?"  
"Because time paradoxes work like that…it's a mess I have no idea how it works, but I know why I'm here."  
"You are Rini?"  
"I hate Rini, I go by Serena now."  
"You're kidding?"  
She glared at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm having a bad day," Rini answered.

"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."

"I guess this is a good sign then, if you're here it must mean we won the battle that's coming up," Guardian Jupiter said.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because…you're around…"  
"You don't understand time do you? Do you think the fact that a future exists now means that it will always exist?" Rini asked.

"I just thought…"  
"Look, don't try to understand it, just accept that the fact that I'm here from the future, in no way guarantees that any of us are going to survive the next few weeks," Rini said.

Guardian Jupiter sighed.

"Now comes the hard part," Rini said. "I'm here to find some people, do you know where they are?"  
"We have some guesses according to Beryl."  
"Then let's get going," Rini said.

Guardian Mars awoke to find he was no longer by the river he had collapsed by, but instead lay under the shade of a large tree. He blinked as the tree was massive but did not fit in with the tropical surroundings. It was out of place rising high above the tropical foliage and a curiosity only overridden, by the fact that he no longer felt any pain. He stood up quickly.

"Careful there, you've been through a lot," came a voice. He turned to stare right into the eyes of a green skinned man, clad in a white cape decorated with green plantlike designs. His hair was a shade of blueish green, with strands of pink. and he looked vaguely familiar.

"Guardian Mars, it is a pleasure," the figure said. "I've been expecting you. To answer the next set of questions, you have been healed by the doom tree, and my name is Fiore, I am the caretaker of the tree, and the person you were sent here to meet."

"Thank you for healing me then," Mars said.

"It was unlucky that you stumbled upon them, they rarely ever leave the stronghold. Though, maybe it wasn't unlucky, maybe they were expecting you. You're safe here though. They don't venture over here, the doom tree when it is strong, is very dangerous to them and it is not worth their trouble. There are two others, Alan, and Ann who will join us soon."

"When you said them before, you meant the ones who beat me up back in the forest? Who are they?" Mars asked.

"Sailor Platinum, Sailor Gold, and Sailor Silver. You'll notice that they have no animal names, but they were part of Galaxia's kingdom. They however were not combat soldiers, instead they were her enforcers, they kept an eye on her soldiers throughout the empire, and if anyone was out of line, they exacted punishment. When the last set of battles began, most notably Galaxia and later her daughters' attempts to take over Earth, the enforcers were left behind because after all, what better time for troops to lose their way when the Queen is far far out of reach. Galaxia's forces that survived her capture have been gathering here, they don't know exactly why, or what they plan on doing, but they are here, and that is why you are here."

"Beryl told me I was gathering allies, and that I might run into a little trouble…just how many of Galaxia's minions are here?"

"Far more than I had told Beryl, but there is a reason for that," Fiore said. "Despite her best efforts, Beryl may still be unable to hold back Galaxia's powers. Being encased inside of Chibi Chibi as she is may not prevent her from reaching out to her forces or even finding out what we are planning through Beryl, who has been touched by evil so many times. If I told Beryl just how bad it is here, she would know, and then Galaxia might know."  
"Galaxia might know anyway. You just said that."  
"She might, but I figured if I told Beryl, Galaxia would know for sure, and she might strike somehow. What Beryl does know is there is enough Galaxia minions to be a threat."  
"I'm only one person," Mars said. "Are you and your friends planning on taking their forces on? Just the four of us."  
"We have the doom tree as well," Fiore said. "But that is not all."

Guardian Mars gave him a look.

"You see, Sailor Moon's powers you might notice have been quite strong, in many respects, including her compassion. Beryl has told me though that her great regret is not being able to always save those who have been corrupted due to the speed of the attacks and the seriousness of it. Her attempts to deal with Galaxia's daughters had two effects, the first was that the word of that spread throughout the planets, the second was that it actually has an effect, those bits of energy drift across space and other realms. This has lead to some interesting happenings out here."  
"I have to honestly tell you that I really haven't a clue what you mean," Guardian Mars said.

"It will become clearer I hope," Fiore said.

Guardian Venus kept running, unsure of what the strength of his enemy was, but well aware that he was alone and not apt to try to his luck. Sailor Starlight followed him.

"Your motives are very suspicious!" she shouted and flung another energy attack. He avoided it and kept running.

Up ahead some figures had emerged from the mist. He kept running towards them willing to risk them being enemies rather than allies. As they came into view he could guess they were allies as he recognized the leader.

"Your highness!" Venus cried.

"Yaten…" she said coldly. Sailor Starlight slid to a stop looking over the group.

"Sailor Starlight…explain yourself," The Queen of the planet said.

"Your highness…" Sailor Starlight said. "What brings you out here?"  
"You do. What exactly are you doing?"

"My duty, defending the city."  
"The city is gone," The Queen said. "Where did you come from?"  
"I don't know, I just was here," Sailor Starlight said.

"You should come back to the palace with me," The Queen said.

Sailor Starlight nodded.

"Yaten...it figures that you would be running away when we found you," the Queen said.

Guardian Venus winced at the criticism.

"I was sent to find out what was happening, and then I was attacked, so I did the rational thing," Venus said.

The Queen just glared at him.

"I don't care what moon kingdom nonsense is going on," the Queen said.

"But I'm here to help."  
"We can handle things far here with you. Thanks to you and your friends we've had to do it anyway," The Queen snapped. "Go home…"  
"I am home…"  
"Not anymore…" The Queen said and with her entourage headed off, Sailor Starlight followed.

Fiore and Guardian Mars had crept up behind a pile of rocks. The two stared down at a small fortress sitting at the edge of the forest. There was quite a lot of activity.

"With the exception of the enforcers, they're generally just run of the mill soldiers, but we think their may be a few dark sailors left here," Fiore said.

"You really need more than me," Guardian Mars said.

"On the contrary, we can use your arrival to finally get an advantage," Fiore said. "Alan and Ann are going to bring the doom tree around, but all you have to do is attack. They'll be keenly interested in you and this will give the time the rest of us need to get ready."

"So I'm the decoy," Guardian Mars said.

"Yes, but not the kind of decoy that gets hurt," Fiore said.

"We'll see," Guardian Mars said.

"Whenever you are ready," Fiore said.

Guardian Mars sighed and slid out from the rock face. He let loose a major attack which smashed into the fortress. The enemies soon readied themselves for battle. The enforcers emerged, leading a small army of troops and trailed by some Galaxia scouts.

"Fiore wasn't kidding," Guardian Mars said. The enemy force rushed towards him. The doom tree swept out of the forest, and behind them blasting the fortress to pieces, and Alan and Ann turned towards the now divided enemies. Fiore shot forward flinging enemies all over the place. The Galaxia scouts turned their attention to him but the enforcers kept charging at Guardian Mars who blasted one backwards, the other two attacked him back, and he was clipped by an energy attack. Alan an Ann leapt off the doom tree towards him. The tree itself was trying to blast any enemy in site. Fiore faced down the two Galaxia scouts as a group of troops rushed at him as well. He blasted the whole group aside, but a Galaxia scout charged at him connecting with an energy attack. The battle continued with neither side gaining much momentum. The doom tree had fallen back as it had been pelted with energy. The two sides were fairly evenly matched, until Guardian Jupiter appeared on the battlefield. He blasted Sailor Silver to the ground and stood next to Guardian Mars.

"How'd you get here?" Mars asked.

"I went to the future remember. I got back nearly right after you left, and I'm not alone."

More energy attacks flew from the forest. Sailor Gold blew apart. The others fell back.

"The tide has turned!" Fiore shouted.

Within minutes the evil scouts and their minions had been defeated.

When the three Guardian Scouts returned to the Moon Kingdom, Queen Beryl was awaiting them.

"Guardian Jupiter, you found them?" Beryl asked.

"Yes they are in the next room," Jupiter said.

"Excellent news, and you Mars?"

"We beat back the enemy forces," Mars said.

"Also good news, and Venus?"  
"Nothing to worry about…at all…" he said solemnly.

The group all looked at him cautiously.

"Then we'd better get you back to Earth," Beryl said. "Thank you all for your efforts."

Later…

"Just what did happen on our planet?" Seiya asked.

"The Queen was not happy to see me," Yaten said.

"I'm not surprised, she probably thinks we abandoned them," Taiki said.

"We had important reasons to go," Seiya said.

"Unfortunately, that may not matter," Yaten said.

"Then we have to go back there as soon as we can," Seiya said.

"There is no hurry," Yaten said. "Somehow I don't think the speed of our return will matter much."  
The other two shared a glance.

"In a way it's a blessing, all that longing we had to return…it can be put on hold, no one's there waiting for us," Yaten said.

The others sighed.


	308. Chapter 308

272:

Chapter 308

Back at Raye's temple the scouts were continuing their defensive house sharing.

"Someone has to go shopping," Michiru observed.

"I went yesterday," Mina said.

"Yeah, me too," Lita said.

"Hey I got it covered," Mike said.

"No way," everyone else said.

"Do you really think I would be that bad at shopping?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you have a collection of seventeen different types of oat bran in your room," Mina said.

"So...I'm a collector," Mike said.

"You are sick," Seiya said.

"It's not a disease, it's a lifestyle," Mike said.

"Even then it's nothing to be proud of," Seiya said.

"That's what they always say, but someday the world is going to need someone like me who has the sense to keep seventeen different types of oat bran in his room! Then you'll all be sorry!"

Mike began to laugh.

"What a wild bunch," Ayeka muttered. "Who suggested this idea anyway?"

"Uh...well...we needed to keep an eye on everyone," Greg said. "And it was Setsuna's idea."

"Oh...that's right," Ayeka said. "Curse you Setsuna, you and your common sense."

"Speaking of which, is she back?" Greg asked.

"Setsuna? Yeah, the SDF flew her back this morning. Tashiro's staying up north. It's risky to leave him alone, but then again, if Sorophite learns he's up there, we have bigger problems."

Elsewhere

"I don't like all this uncertainty," Haruka said.

"Me neither," Patterson said.

"You believe in destiny right?"

"More or less."

"Would you believe a premonition that predicted your death if you saw it?"

"I'm skeptical of everything so I don't know," Patterson said.

"Oh, well do you think premonitions come true?"

"Depends, some do, some don't. The very fact that one has a premonition usually leads them to avoid the result or conversely, leads them to stumble into it."

"Good point," Haruka said.

"I believe in destiny. I also believe we have some degree of control over it."

"Me too," Haruka said.

"Good," Patterson said. "It's easier to agree then it is to disagree."

"Yeah, but disagreeing is much more fun," Haruka said with a grin and walked out.

Mars was falling through darkness, it gradually began to lighten and she could see herself landing on the ground. She stood up and looked around.

"So you are here are you?" came a voice. A figure stood in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

A blast flew by her head.

"I'm your destiny. Or more appropriately, the end of it."

"Oh not this again. How many times do I need to be told I'm going to die."

"Until you die of course."

"Well if I'm supposed to die, it hasn't been working out."

"A momentary setback."

"And who are you anyway!"

The ground exploded around here and she felt herself falling again. With great force she slammed into the ground and woke up.

"I thought I was supposed to wake up before I hit."

She sighed.

"More bad dreams?" Amy asked.

"Yeah..."

"You ok?"

"I think so. Still these dreams are annoying. Don't you ever have nightmares Amy?"

"Rarely. I'm fortunate."

"Oh, must be nice," Raye said.

"I guess so. I haven't really thought about it much."

"Well nightmares stink, so if you're not having them, you can't complain."

Amy nodded.

"I on the other hand, can complain a lot. Stupid nightmares."

"You need to tell us more about this trip you were on," Mina was saying to the Starlights.

"We already gave you most of the details," Yaten muttered.

"Yeah but you seem troubled," Mina said. "Did something happen up there?"  
"I'm troubled because I am," Yaten said. "It has nothing to do with anything else," he lied.

"It's somewhat odd that she brought you three all the way out there and basically nothing happened," Rick said.

"That's' what we thought too," Taiki said.

"Certainly a strange course of event it seems," Hotaru said.

The Starlights were aware the two telepathic scouts could draw the info out of their minds but they weren't supposed to without permission so the hope was they would abide by that.

The skepticism in the room was fairly obvious.

"I'm sure we've been told what we need to be told," Darien said. "Rarely does a story ever get told completely, even under the best of circumstances."

The scouts seemed to accept this.

"Besides, we probably don't have the time to give poking our noses into their business it's full attention," Lita added.

"That wasn't my point," Darien said and sighed.

"We'll take what we can get," Taiki replied.

"Amy...can I ask you something? Did you apply to all the real good colleges?"

"Yes...why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Why?"

"It's just that...if you go off to them and get real busy, I might not see you as much..."

"I guess that's possible, but we'll remain friends, I'm sure of it. It's not like that could pull us apart."

"I've heard it can happen," Serena said. "I don't want it to Amy."

"Don't worry Serena...I would never..."

"But they say...that when you get to college, it's a whole new world. More people around, different people...more chances to make friends, more people like you to talk to."

"Yes that's true, but Serena, you're a great friend, I would never give you up willingly."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't matter where I go to school."

"Oh...all right," Serena said. "That's good...I don't think I'll be going anywhere as good as you will be?"

"That's all right Serena. You still have a chance to improve your grades."

"Forget about high school, can't do much studying here can I?"

"No I guess not," Amy said. "But then again we have important things to do here."

"Yeah," Serena said. "Amy I'm proud of you you know."

"What?"

"You've stuck with it, I mean even facing all this torment, and surrounded by your friends who mostly don't exactly like school, you've kept up doing your best. You've done all you wanted to and you're going to succeed, I know it," Serena said.

"…I hope so," Amy said.

"There shouldn't be any doubt," Serena said. "Also I'm glad to see you back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"You were a little crazy there for a while."

"Oh...there you are Amy..." Taiki said. "How are you doing Serena?"

"She's doing fine Taiki. Are you all right?" Amy said quickly.

"Amy," Serena muttered.

"I'm fine…" Taiki said.

"That's great," Amy said.

"So it is, I'm helping Setsuna out with something, we haven't talked much since got back, I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok before I went."  
"I'm doing much better," Amy said.

"Good good," Taiki said and walked off.

Taiki headed out.

"Wow..." Amy said.

"So much for being back to normal," Serena said.

"What?" Amy asked. "What are you referring to?"

"You've got it bad," Serena said.

"What?"

Serena laughed.

"Still, better you're like that, then being all scary like last week," the blonde said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Amy's at it again," Taiki said.

"Oh?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, she's goes completely bonkers every time she sees me now."

"Of course she does. That's just a how a fourteen year old should act."

"But she's eighteen."

"Taiki...if you hadn't noticed, Amy is one of the most complex people you can ever meet," Setsuna said. "She's that way because of the environment around her. She didn't have much of a childhood considering all the work she did. The past four years have been eventful to say the least. She's reacting differently to things. Right now she's experiencing true love."

"Yeah...I guess...guess it's a good thing I really love her back, or it could be trouble."

"That is true," Setsuna said. "She'll get through it."

"That's what everyone says."

"And they're right."

"Yeah I guess."

"Trust me. I know. Believe it or not."

"Oh...all right."

"You still don't believe me?" Setsuna asked.

"It's not that...it's just..."

"Taiki, don't try and cover it up, you think I don't understand, I do, I used to be young once...too...though that was a millennium ago."

She laughed.

"I've experienced love too," Setsuna said. "I know the innocence one feels. Though I could never feel that again."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear it."

"It's not a big deal. When you've lived as long I as I have you learn things..."

"But...still..." Taiki said. "Don't you ever want to fall in love?"

"Of course," Setsuna said solemnly.

"I guess I'm really not the person to ask...It's no big deal...none of my business."

"Taiki. I have other duties. Pray you never have to assume such things."

"Ever thought of retiring?"

"Eternal contract. Can't..." Setsuna said. "Can only take breaks..."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...the next thousand years will probably be the same as the first thousand," Setsuna said.

"What an extraordinary concept," Taiki said.

"It's not really, mostly a lot of boredom...and then things like this."

"Still...living for so long..."

"Yes well...it's not all it's cracked up to be," Setsuna said.

"Have you ever thought of writing up some memoirs?"

"For who's benefit? There's only twenty two people out there who would believe any of it."

"Oh...good point."

"Still it's an idea…of course…it would seem that it's possible I may be down the path to evil," she said.

"Because of Dark Pluto? Ircanite probably found some look a like to mess with you," Taiki said. "What better thing to do to distract you than put in your head the idea you're doomed to change sides."  
"That's entirely possible, on the other hand, she really does seem to be, it's a bit easier to notice when you're me…it's one thing to make someone look like someone else, even have comparative powers, but there's much more to it than that, little things," Setsuna said.

"I suppose, but…look it shouldn't surprise you that more did happen up in space than we're telling everyone, those are our instructions," Taiki said. "Because we're trying to keep a secret from Ircanite's telepaths, the fewer people that know, the lower the chance he'll find out."

"Of course," Setsuna said.

"But I met some people up there which indicated to me the future is very changeable, didn't Queen Serenity literally move one future to its own dimension?"

"She took advantage of a shift in the currents of time, that rarely happens, she made it look easy…but that was a mess," Setsuna said.

"But it did happen…" Taiki said.

"Yes, it did work," Setsuna said. "And it did in many respects prevent what I fear, however, I don't know you as well as we'd like, but I'd rather tell you than the others, they have enough to worry about, and you perhaps would understand better due to your history…you're planet was decimated by Galaxia, when that kind of thing happens, good people can lose their way, it's not that unusual a concept."  
"That is very true," Taiki said. "Our planet has seen that happen, and other consequences as well."  
"Ircanite has set out to mess with the minds of the scouts, and in so doing has revealed aspects of our personalities we didn't even see, sometimes this is good, sometimes bad, but the problem is…could I turn evil, could you turn evil…we all could turn to that side if the proper conditions are met. It's harder of course. We're not inclined that way, but it could happen. It could happen, and it truly does bother me."

"You can't let it, that's what the enemy wants," Taiki said.

"No, it's all right," Setsuna replied. "Nothing says I couldn't be prompted to think it at another time. It's all right to worry, or think, the key is to not let it stop us."

"You really need a boyfriend," Taiki said after a brief time.

Setsuna looked at him and started laughing.

Ai stood on the roof of the temple. There are two routes I must pursue. One I must see if the answer to where the ancient power is lies inside me. The other is to try to reach out into the minds of our enemies and learn it that way. I would prefer to find the answer the first way.

She closed her eyes and sat still focusing on her mind.

Tell me what I must do. She thought voyaging within her own mind.

So you wish to find an answer deep within you? Came a voice.

Yes.

A vision consumed her.

"Well...there's a lot to it you know," she said to herself.

"Who exactly are you?" Ai asked.

"I'm your mind. Or at least the spokesperson for it you might say."

"Oh I see..."

"No...we see..."

"Right..."

"Anyway...You are the Sailor of Earth, and with that comes secrets and powers you as yet do not understand."

"Oh..."

"But to access them you must control yourself. So we shall do just that. Now...come with me."

"Come with you? Where?"

"Inside..."

"Oh...uh all right," Ai said.

"Now...be careful the mind can be a dangerous place."

"I've heard that," Ai said.

"Then let's go. Of course you know that to learn these ancient secrets you must also learn to control your powers more and hone your skills."

"Oh? I do?" Ai asked with annoyance.

" What'd you expect. To just waltz into your inner sanctum and have the secrets handed to you?"

"Uh, sort of."

"Typical. I don't know why I put up with you."

"But you're my mind," Ai said.

"Yes...so I am..."

"Quit fooling around, I'm ready to listen."

Her mind was filled with blackness.

"Huh...is this part of the test?" Ai asked. She moved forward looking around. "Hmm...hey...you still around mind? That would be annoying...my mind just running off...what am I saying?"

She walked. She could hear footsteps.

"Anyone around...there's got to be more to it then this."

She kept walking.

"Hello?"

She heard a screech.

"What? In here of all places?" She asked.

Another scream.

Ai hurried forward.

"So glad you could make it Ai," came another voice.

Ai looked around.

"Dark Earth!"

"Yes...surprise! I've invaded your mind!"

Ai let out a screech.

"Yes...you should be quite scared," Dark Earth said. "After all, it really is hopeless if your opponent can invade your mind."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ai said. "This is my mind, you're not allowed inside."

"Just how are you going to get rid of me!"

Ai was blasted back.

Sailor Mars was walking through a dream world.

"I don't like dreaming anymore. Too many things happen," she said.

"Interesting how you are able to realize that within a dream," Came a voice. She turned to see Hotaru standing next to her.

"Hotaru?" she said in surprise.

"I am merely a symbol," Hotaru replied. "A symbol of your future."

"But you symbolize death!"

"Of course I do. Perhaps you can do the math."

"You're telling me I'm going to die."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, you implied it."

"You assumed that."

"But...you made it seem like I should know."

"Yes, well, you obviously don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"See?"

Raye sighed.

Hotaru vanished.

"Hotaru?"

Mars felt herself shattering.

She awoke sweating.

"Why does this keep happening?" She said.

"What keeps happening?" The real Hotaru said walking in.

"Uh...nothing, just some nightmares."

"Persistent nightmares?"

"Yes, probably it's just the stress of all this."

"Probably," Hotaru said.

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know."

"Hotaru, do premonitions normally come true?"

"What?"

"You're a telepath, you must have experience with them.

"They have been known to come true on occasion."

"I see."

"But not on all occasions. For one thing one can never be sure if they are having a vision or merely seeing their own fears."

"Oh, ok," Raye said. "Well that's a little reassuring."

"Still, it's always wise to be careful."

Raye nodded nervously.

Dark Earth's form stood in front of Ai.

"I am quite capable of destroying you from within...which I fully intend to do!"

Dark Earth blasted her again with some sort of psychic bolt.


	309. Chapter 309

272:

Ai leapt forward.

"Uh...uh...not today..." Dark Earth said and constructed an energy wall. Ai slammed into it.

"You couldn't beat me as a scout, now what do you hope to accomplish!" Dark Earth said.

"I am still a scout in here!" Ai said becoming surrounded with energy.

"This is a battle of mind power you are unprepared!" Dark Earth shouted blasting her backward. More bolts flew at her.

"I will not let you just take over!" Ai shouted. Dark Earth vanished.

"Very...good...but it will only hold me for so long!" Dark Earth's voice said. "You can't block me for long."

"She's right, but...what do I do?" Ai said. "I must somehow obtain the focus I need now...but my mind said it was impossible...so...but I have to do something! Maybe...this is my mind after all it has various parts too it. I just have to be in a part that Dark Earth isn't," Ai said. And turned around. The blackness had faded. The unorganized mess that was her mind still remained. She looked for some way out.

"Come on this is my mind...this should be quite clear."

A door opened.

"That's better," she said and walked in.

"Ah...thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't survive the first attack," a voice said.

"What? Oh...it's me again," Ai said. "Where were you?"

"Defending myself...Dark Earth is very dangerous you know."

"So how am I supposed to beat her?"

"Uh...I have no idea, for now just keep running until I think of something."

"Shouldn't we try to think of something!"

"You wouldn't have any more of an idea how to handle this then I would. Just keep moving."

"I don't understand..."

"That's part of the problem."

"I know..." Ai said. "Run you say?"

"Yes...there's plenty of places to hide, she'll find you eventually, but maybe by then I'll have a thought of something."

"Good," Ai said. "But doesn't the fact that this is my mind mean I should have some traps or something set up to stop intruders."

"You do, that's the only thing that has kept Dark Earth from killing you, the problem is she's stronger then you are, so eventually she'll work through it, and the next time you fight her, you'll have to win or else."

"There has to be a way," Ai said. "I mean...she's a telepath, wouldn't there be something about where she is. I meant...think about it...if she's in the city, the other scouts would probably notice her...if she's at her base...like she has been before, her power must be weakened just by the distance it has to travel...right..."

"You're right...the question is just where is she..."

"We can't find out unless we're outside of you, and that's not an option."

"But I'm a telepath...so I can send a message."

"You've got no time for that with Dark Earth wandering around."

"But I have too...I need to know where Dark Earth is!"

"You need to run right now!"

"All right...all right...let's run...but what could I send really quickly..."

"Hmm...that's a good question, and you'd have to send it nearby."

"There are people right below me you know."

"Yes, that's true. All right...it depends, you can't send too much or risk Dark Earth catching up to you."

"Then it's going to have to get to the point."

"I don't know," Greg said. "I really don't like to be so bitter, but these editors are really annoying me. What else can I do to prove to them I'm worth being published?"

"Just keep trying," Michiru said. "Eventually you'll succeed. The important thing is that you do not give up."

Greg stared off into space.

"Greg?" Michiru asked.

"Oh...uh...what?"

"You ok?"

"I just got this sense that something was wrong. Where's Ai?"

"On the roof I think."

"Oh," Greg said. "Let's check on her."

"Why?" Michiru asked.

"Just a hunch."

"Hello Lady..." came a voice. Dark Earth looked around.

"Down here..."

"What are you?" Dark Earth muttered looking down at a pint sized creature resembling Ai.

"You're silly Lady."

"Oh...am I!" Dark Earth said and blasted the thing away.

"That's not nice lady!" the creature shouted.

A lumbering hulking figure appeared in front of her.

"This is annoying..." Dark Earth said. "Looks like her mind has a sense of humor!"

She blasted the creature away.

Dark Earth sighed and kept walking.

"Now where are we?" Ai said.

They were standing in a field. Birds flew by.

"Somewhere in the memory centers."

"But I've never been here."

"Oh...well...it's the dream centers."

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Uh...well...even I get lost in thought sometimes."

Ai growled.

"Let's merge before this gets out of hand," Ai said.

"All right...all right..."

The two fused.

"Now...dream centers...hmm." Ai said. "This could be useful. First things first."

"What's she doing?" Michiru asked.

"She looks like she's in a trance," Greg said.

The two were staring at Ai who was standing still on the rooftop. Her eyes were shut.

"Something isn't right here, I know it," Greg said.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Michiru asked.

"I'm sure of it. I need to go in and find out."

"Go in?"

"Yes, I used to be a telepath, maybe I can do it again."

"Ok," Michiru said.

"She's here...I can sense it," Dark Earth said. "Finally."

She walked forward and down a tunnel.

She emerged on the streets of Tokyo.

"What is this?" she said. "Oh of course, her dream state…," Dark Earth said.

A penguin passed her.

"Typical humans," Dark Earth muttered.

"Hey, a moose!" came a shout. She turned. Several members of a local area professional baseball team were racing at her with baseball bats.

"Oh...spare me..." Dark Earth said and blasted them.

A car slid up and slammed into a pole.

"Woah...now that happens way too much I think," The driver said getting out.

"IDIOT!" Dark Earth shouted and blasted him.

"Come out Ai! It's time to finish this!" she shouted.

She looked around. Ai did not emerge.

Oh...great...and now Tokyo Tower is dancing..." Dark Earth said. "She's going to die today!"

"She looks mad," Ai said peeking out from behind a rooftop.

"There you are!" Dark Earth shouted whirling. Ai hurried away from the rooftop.

"Oh...jeez...I can't run," Ai said. "Stupid dreams!"

Dark Earth leapt after her.

"PIGS!" came an anonymous voice. A herd of pigs slid through space and hit Dark Earth head on.

"What?" she screeched.

Tokyo evaporated replaced by a forest of all varieties of trees.

"Well I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying this!" Dark Earth muttered.

"Catch me if you can," Ai said.

A large whirring sound filled their ears. A large razor blade went flying through the forest.

"Ah...jeez...I don't need that!" Ai said racing away.

"Pathetic!" Dark Earth shouted and blasted it.

A tree fell on her.

"Dang it!" she shouted crawling out of the way. "How stupid!"

"See ya Dark Earth!" Ai shouted.

Then again, I'm in terrible shape. I need to fight her somehow. I'm a telepath...I've got magic bolts too...I just need to use them. But this a dream state...I need to lure her into a position I can destroy her at, or at least kick her out of. Ai thought.

And that's when she realized she was racing along a distorted cliff face.

"And what is that?" she muttered.

A large castle hovered foggily in front of her.

"This might do," she said and raced towards it. It was replaced by a convenience store.

"Whatever works!" Ai shouted and raced inside.

Dark Earth bounded after her.

"Your death will be the most painful I have ever delivered!" she shouted.

"Ai come out and play!" Dark Earth said shooting a blast down a convenience store isle.

"Beef jerky man! Attack!" Ai shouted.

"What..." Dark Earth said.

A gigantic beef jerky raced at her.

Dark Earth let out an angry shouted and blasted him.

"You're little tricks are only delaying the inevitable!" Dark Earth shouted and blasted an aisle apart.

"Temper, temper..." Ai said. "Jeez...this freezer...looks kind of like a train depot..."

"What..." Dark Earth said and launched an attack. Ai dodged under it and raced down another isle. Dark Earth leapt in front of it. Ai vaulted over the aisle and raced away. Dark Earth whirled.

A train whistle sounded.

"WHAT!" Dark Earth shouted. Ai stood in front of her.

A train smashed through the store and flew off into the sky knocking Dark Earth off a cliff in the process.

"I gotta keep running find a better place to hide," Ai said and raced back down the cliff. It was replaced by a water slide.

"Oh...come on!" Ai shouted as she landed in a pool of red water.

"Red...water...huh..." Ai said. "Ew..."

She climbed out.

"Hey...you don't like the red water ey?" a Canadian Mountie asked walking up to her.

"What...go away..." Ai said.

"No...I'm afraid I'm going to have to take ya in ..."

Ai pushed him into the pool and raced into a barren wasteland.

"Oh come on, it needs to be better then this!" Ai shouted.

"So...this is the end of the line," Dark Earth said.

"Uh oh," Ai said.

"Take this!" Dark Earth shouted.

Ai raced away. A barrage of energy bolts dropped towards her. She kept running.

"Gotta find some help," Ai said. "Somewhere..."

"No way..." Dark Earth said and charged after her sending barrage after barrage of energy shooting down across the air.

Ai dodged it again.

"Come on...there's gotta be something..." she said.

"YEAHHH!" came a shout.

"What...the..." Ai said.

Ai looked in surprise. Standing there on a horse was knight in golden armor.

"Fear not my lady...I am Guardian Neptune."

"What are you doing here!" Ai said.

"Heck if I know," he said. "I'm surprised to see you in my dream myself Ai."

"Die!" Dark Earth shouted.

"Uh oh!" Neptune said grabbing Ai and pulling her onto the horse.

He galloped off.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Earth shouted launching another attack. The two were knocked off the horse.

"You must have been dreaming and that somehow mixed with my state," Ai said.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"But of all the people in this house, I get stuck with you!"

"Take it or leave it," Neptune said. "All right Dark Earth, let's go!"

Ai launched her own attack. Dark Earth blocked it.

"You have no power in this dream Neptune!" Dark Earth shouted.

"Ah...but he's a figment of my dream so he does!" Ai said.

Neptune launched an attack. Dark Earth avoided it.

I can't be sure. I have to dodge it. She thought.

"Coming through!" Ai shouted and charged spitting psychic energy. Dark Earth dodged and threw her own attack out.

The two collided.

Ai felt herself slip away. Dark Earth fell too.

"What's all this now!" Neptune said.

"I don't..." Ai lost herself in the darkness.

On the rooftop of the temple.

"Come on...let me enter this mind..." Greg said. "You have to be there somewhere...that former power of mine."

Michiru watched wondering if he really would be able to accomplish his goal.

Greg reached out and touched Ai on the shoulder.

"Come on...powers that I once held...come to me again!" he shouted.

He closed his eyes.

A minute passed.

"Nothing..." he said.

"I'm sorry..." Michiru said. "I guess they're just not there."

Greg sighed.

"I have to try again."

Ai pitched forward slowly. The two caught her.

"That can't be good," Michiru said.

Greg nodded.

"Dark Earth...are you there?" Ircanite growled striding into a room in the base. "Dark Earth!"

Dark Earth was there laying on the ground.

"What?" Ircanite said approaching her.

"Dark Earth! Wake up!"

Dark Earth did nothing of the sort.

"What is happening?" Ircanite said to himself.

Ai had since been brought inside and laid down on a bed.

"What happened to her?" Haruka asked.

"We have no idea, she's in a trance still it seems," Michiru said.

"I was in a dream with her," Mike said.

"You were what?" Lita snapped.

"No...really...no joking...I somehow was drawn into some sort of battle between Dark Earth and Ai, and then the ground fell away...and I woke up...but...it seemed serious."

"Dark Earth must have invaded her mind or something like that," Greg said. "They must have been fighting..."

"But why this?" Mina asked.

"I think we'd have to be a telepath to understand it," Michiru said.

"So let's get one," Seiya said.

"Is she any better?" Akiro said hurrying in.

"I'm afraid not," Haruka said. "She's no worse at least."

"Yes, I see," Akiro said. "All right...let's go."

"Are you all right Akiro?" Haruka asked. "I mean...do you..."

"Haruka...I don't have time to be messed up, that'll come later," Akiro said.

"I understand," Haruka said.

"Hotaru has promised to do everything she can. I believe her."

"Oh yes, Hotaru will help out for sure," Haruka said.

"I will do my best," Hotaru said walking up. "Our past quarrels mean nothing at this point in time. I know that."

"Greg I wish you wouldn't brood like that, you don't know if you're powers would have even helped," Michiru said.

"It doesn't help," Greg said. "I might have been able to prevent this somehow."

"That could be true of many things. I wish you wouldn't carry this weight on your shoulders. Hotaru will think of something."

"I hope so," Greg said. "I'm going for a walk."

Michiru nodded solemnly.

He really is taking this too hard. Michiru thought. I wonder why it's bothering him so much.

She walked upstairs.

"How...awful..." Mina said. "I mean...no one should be like this..."

"Yeah... I know..." Lita said.

"It's just..."

"Mina...why don't you get some rest," Michiru said. "I can see this is bothering you."

"I...all right," Mina said. "I just feel kinda bad leaving the bedside and all."

"I'm sure she'd understand," Michiru said.

Mina nodded and headed out.

"I can't even understand what's going on in there," Lita said.

"It can be disturbing, I know," Michiru said. "Still, Hotaru will find out."

"And how do we know Hotaru might not get swept into it too?"

"That...hadn't occurred...to me..." Michiru said in realization.

"Oh.well...I guess we don't know what she'll be getting into," Lita said.

"Yes, you're right," Michiru said. "This isn't very easy for me either. I'm used to knowing what I'm getting into."

"I always like it that way. This...it's just a whole other world practically."

"You doing okay Lita...I mean you've been lately surrounded by..."

"I'm tough like that Michiru, besides I know that when someone's in pain they need people by them, even if their just friends."

Michiru nodded.

"So true."

"Hotaru, do you have any idea what might have happened?" Haruka asked.

"The interior of the mind is a complex place filled with conflicting forces, and forces even I do not understand even with the ability to see within my mind or that of others. When two minds interact the level of uncertainty increases. With two strong telepaths engaged in combat within a dream of all places, the forces involved...are...well...volatile...as far as I can tell. It's possible that it caused an overload, a literal explosion of psychic energy within Ai's mind."

"So...what could that do to her?" Haruka asked.

"It is hard to say," Hotaru said. "It is also true that Dark Earth could have also been hurt in the process. Though I couldn't guess how badly."

"So...what can you do for Ai?"

"I can find her...within herself."

"I don't understand."

"It is not something that can be completely understood. It is a concept that is easier shown then told, and when it is shown their are other complications. I will do what I can," Hotaru said. "Though I cannot guarantee success."

"I'm sure you'll do your best," Haruka said. "But Hotaru isn't there some risk for you too?"

"There is risk in everything we do...this is no different."

"Sayings aside..."

"Yes..." Hotaru said. "But I will deal with it. I must."

Haruka nodded.

"All right...now I must enter her mind...this will hopefully not be a one way trip," Hotaru said. "However, all of you will probably see me feel the effects of this on me. I am unable to use my powers without some degree of pain. I am able to control it slightly, however, I will undoubtedly show it, so do not interfere. I am afraid that you will have no way of knowing really how I am feeling without me losing focus from my objective. Furthermore, there is no way you could pull me out, at least that I know of, if there was trouble anyway. With that..."

Hotaru closed her eyes and laid her hand on Ai's. The group all watched.

Hotaru grimaced, and then fell into a trance like state.

"Now we wait..." Akiro said tensely.


	310. Chapter 310

272:

Darkness. Hotaru thought. Yes...indeed...it is a wreck in here.

She walked slowly not really able to see in front of her.

"Hmm...this is not a good sign."

She looked around some more.

"Darkness...unfortunately I have no way to dissipate it. However I fortunately am well accustomed to it."

She walked forward and stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly bent down and stuck her hand towards the floor.

"Nothingness..." she said. "This is worse then I had imagined...a hole in the mind. However...that is not irreparable."

She leapt into the air and felt herself dropping. She held out her hands and began to float.

"I am prepared for such things," she said and slowly felt herself descend. She could make out light below her.

She looked down, wincing slightly.

The hole's bottom was glowing bright green.

She dropped to the floor and stood amidst the energy.

"This is merely residue..." She said looking around. "Obviously the mind couldn't take this kind of punishment."

She looked around. The green energy slid down into a tunnel.

"Only one way to go," she said and walked down it looking from side to side.

"How amazing...a world within the mind...then again I should be used to such things...yet...there is something wondrous about it not being infested with demons."

She kept walking and emerged into sunshine.

"Interesting," she said.

"Greg..." Mike said.

"Hmm...so you finally came after me..." Greg said.

"There's too much of this kind of stuff going on you know...people running off to be alone, to grieve or sulk or whatever..."

"Mike, shut up."

"Ah...that just isn't going to work," Mike said. "Now Greg look, we all feel bad, but you've lost it."

"Mike...I am supposed to defend people, it's the only thing I know how to do...whether I do it well or not is debatable...but...it's what I'm supposed to do. And I used to have the power...why isn't it here now?"

"These are different circumstances, besides you know these powers can be a curse too," Mike said.

"Right now they could save a life," Greg said.

"Hotaru's there she'll save the life if necessary."

"I just feel so helpless..." Greg said. "You want to know what's bothering me."

"I am here for it," Mike said.

"Death... Mike..." Greg said. "I'm a Guardian Scout, supposed to fight off evil and all that other stuff...supposed to save lives..."

"And you do."

"Not enough...Rick died...didn't he?"

"Yes...but he came back."

"So what...I wasn't there...was I? And then...D.V...he died. We were in the same ship...and I couldn't help. I got myself killed."

"Saving Hotaru!"

"There could have been another way..."

"There might have been...but..."

"Then there's the others…and Amy…"

"But Greg...we're a team here...you can't bear that responsibility."

"And now Ai...is sitting up on the roof, and she gets..."

"She's still alive."

"Hardly."

"Yes...but..."

"Mike...if I had my powers I could have saved them all...don't you see...I would have known what would have happened."

"Now...you can't start thinking that way. If you had your powers other things could have changed."

"Oh...sure...whatever...I would have known the truth...I could have helped...and forget even that for a second...what about my superior intellect huh...I'm a genius...too...and have I helped...am I ever ready to get the drop on an enemy by figuring out their secret plan? No...never me...I'm just along for the ride!"

"Greg...look...this isn't a science what we do...it's a lot of luck...some other stuff involved...I mean...you've got other concerns."

"I am supposed to protect people. Instead...well..."

"You do protect people...you've saved countless lives."

"One death is too many."

"Greg, you forget that we all beat the responsibility for that."

"I don't want the responsibility for that! There must have been something I could have done..."

"Stop beating yourself up here..."

"I'm done talking," Greg said.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Greg said. "You don't understand."

"I understand, I want to help."

"There is no help."

"Greg...there's always help...you know better then that. You can't let this haunt you forever."

"And if she dies?"

"Then Akiro will save her."

"It's not the point. We are graced with a second chance, but what about everyone else? We've been lucky, no one has been killed yet…but just how easy do you think it would be for this block to just be destroyed..."

"That's what we're here to stop."

"We can't stop it all," Greg said.

"That's the truth, but...come on...are you going to give up on the future?"

"The future?" Greg said. "Do we even have one..."

"Now hold on..."

"Talk's over," Greg snapped. "Go away."

He walked off.

I really don't know how to handle this. He's back on the edge again. Mike thought But Michiru could. I hope.

He turned and headed off in the other direction.

Hotaru was walking across a countryside inside Ai's mind.

"Apparently this part wasn't damaged," she said. "Still...I don't know how this will help."

A farm house appeared in the distance.

"That is odd..." Hotaru said. "Still...it must mean something more."

She walked towards it and arrived after a good walk.

"Ah...what brings you to this dream..."

"UH...well..." Hotaru said.

"Say...you wouldn't happen to be a friend of a violet haired girl would you?"

"Uh...actually," Hotaru said.

"Come in, come in..."

"She's in here."

"Progress," Hotaru said.

Ai was indeed there lying in a bedroom.

"Interesting effects," Hotaru observed and walked towards the bed.

"She's got quite a knock on the head. The problem is the doctor is out of town."

"Then I will find another doctor."

"The nearest doctor then is one hundred miles from here."

"Not a problem," Hotaru said.

"What?"

"Show me the way."

"But you can't just walk there."

"Then give me a horse."

"You can't ride there either."

Hotaru noticed something.

"What is this?" she said starring at a mirror sitting next to Ai's bed.

"Oh...that was with her...we felt she might need it...but it's broken...you see..."

"Yes...I see..." Hotaru said. "That explains it...her dream mirror broke..."

"Her dream mirror...so what? She's got a concussion there."

"Merely a metaphorical representation of her real pain..." Hotaru said wincing. "A doctor could only do so much anyway. Still the damage must be repaired."

"Uh...well...uh...what do you mean?"

Hotaru picked up the mirror.

"I will need this."

"And just what are you going to do?"

"Find the only one who can repair this..."

"I'm sure there's more then one person"

"No, I must find the Pegasus."

"Oh...I see...what is that...the manufacturer?"

"You might say that," Hotaru said and strode out.

Hotaru carried Ai's dream mirror as she strode away from the farmhouse. It slowly faded, the earth became flat and grey. Twisted trees grew out of the ground.

"Yes I suspected as such," Hotaru said and continued to move forward.

The dream mirror glowed slightly.

"Indeed..." Hotaru said.

A grey shape approached her.

She stared at a demon as it got closer and then stopped.

"You dared to enter this realm...interesting..." the demon said.

"Every mind has it's inner demons, but even deeper it's truer powers, I will pass by you to reach it," Hotaru said.

"With a dream mirror in your hand...I doubt it..." the demon said. "Give it to me and you may go."

"I think not," Hotaru said. Her scythe appeared in her hand.

"Oh it's a fight you want!" the demon shouted and leapt at her. She charged back at it and with a quick slice cut through it.

Another demon advanced.

"You cannot destroy us intruder!" it shouted.

"I can merely deal with you," Hotaru said and raced forward.

"He's what..." Michiru said. "I had better go after him."

"I think that would be best," Mike said.

"Don't worry Akiro," Lita said. "Hotaru will save her."

"Yes, you have destiny behind you," Haruka said.

"Destiny?" Akiro asked.

"Of course, how could something that has stayed so strong, your relationship, be broken now when humanity is about to face it's ultimate test."

"Yes..." Haruka said. "Akiro...we're all going to be there for the final act...whether this is it, or not...that is what we are supposed to do."

"I guess," Akiro said. "I just don't want to lose her. We were just beginning to be able to enjoy all that we've worked for."

"Demons I fear you not!" Hotaru said and leapt out of the way of another one. She was soon racing across the ground. The demons chased after her.

"You are not the demons I face!" she shouted.

"You're in our world now!" the demons shouted back and leapt at her. She avoided them and swung her scythe. Several fell.

"You had best stick to things you are capable of defeating!"

A massive demon landed in front of her.

"You should know better!" he shouted. Hotaru shrank back and shrieked. "A...a...wraith..."

"Indeed..." the demon said. "Now...Hotaru Tomoe...I believe it is time for us to once again join."

"NO!" Hotaru shrieked. "What...are you...doing...here?" Hotaru said backing up slowly.

The wraith smiled.

"Why I'm here for you..."

Hotaru shrieked again and began to shake.

The wraith hit her and knocked her to the ground.

Back in the real world, and miles away from where the chaos was happening, Defense Minister Akechi was staring at the report he had been given.

General Mizuno and our SDF Northern Command are digging holes in the middle of a field…but why…

This question had been bothering him for some time. The sheer oddity of it is what kept him from immediately intervening. He wondered just what the more rebellious elements of his the defense forces might actually be plotting. He was even hesitant to send his agents out there, because they were likely to be noticed.

I have to find some way to figure this out, he thought. An aide knocked on the door.

"Latest casualty reports sir," the aide said. Akechi hid the other report as the aide arrived.

"Thank you…" Akechi said. The aide headed out. Akechi glanced at the casualty list for about fifteen seconds and then stuffed it into his desk.

When Hotaru awoke again she was quite thoroughly tied to one of the trees. She noticed the dream, mirror lying beside her. The Wraith sat nearby.

"Ah...you're awake..." the wraith said grinning.

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"No...I'm not going to join with you..." he said.

"What..."

"You see...I can't even kill you...or else I'd kill myself...very annoying actually," the wraith said.

"But..."

"What I can do is keep you from getting where you're going until the girl dies of course."

"Why though?"

"Because I am a servant of death...and because it's what I do. To simply let you take that dream mirror over there to be repaired. Not my style...see what I find funny about all this is that you brought me here...if you hadn't, you'd be staring at a nice glistening dream mirror right now...but...sorry...no..."

"How did you get here."

"As I said, you brought me..."

"I...no..."

"Hotaru...you were purified...that is true. The evil that was me ceased to be...however...the memory...the fear...of being joined with me...like you were...that remained...and I am not just any fear I am one of great power...I follow you wherever you go, including here...your focus on saving that girl allowed me a lot of free reign."

He laughed.

"So you see my dear," the wraith said. "Unless that dream mirror gets repaired soon...the girl will die...and that is fine with me. It's just too bad I can't eject you from this dream state, but preventing you from saving her is satisfying enough."

"You monster!" Hotaru said straining against her bonds.

"Yes...I suppose I am! But what joy it is to torment you once again!"

He laughed.

Hotaru sniffled and began to cry.

"I can't...let this happen..." She said.

"Sorry...times up for you," the wraith said.

Hotaru glared at him.

"I will just leave you here," Hotaru said.

"You're in no position to dictate anything," the wraith said.

"Aren't I..." Hotaru said. "I'm no longer afraid of you."

"You will always be afraid of me!"

"Perhaps...but I also know...that...if I was to encounter you again...I would beat you and that makes the fear something I can handle."

"Too bad, you can't handle it now," the wraith said.

"You don't understand do you?" Hotaru said.

Her ropes fell away.

"This is my realm..." she said.

The wraith started.

Hotaru picked up the dream mirror.

"Now...move aside," she said. "Or face the consequences."

"I think I'll just face the consequences."

Hotaru blasted the wraith back.

"You're biggest mistake was revealing yourself to me!" Hotaru shouted. "I can do nothing about the fears of Ai, or even my true fears...but I can knock you out...and then...when I leave this body you will be left here...and without a host for your fear, you will die...because Ai could care less about you, she doesn't even know who you are, you're just a small little demon..."

The wraith's eyes widened.

"Good bye!" Hotaru shouted and blasted him down. He fell to the ground.

She raced forward.

The sky began to clear.

She began to be uplifted.

That felt good. But now I have to save Ai before anymore time is lost.

"You would seem to be a very troubled individual," Michiru said.

"Mike called for reinforcements," Greg muttered.

"He did. I don't think you're wrong to feel this way, it is tough to deal with these feelings," Michiru said. "We all have to think about them from time to time."  
"Words, are not going to help us at all," Greg said. "I mean really, what words can possibly handle this type of thing, words can't protect us against the future."

"That's true for the most part," Michiru said. "Though it could be a lot worse."  
"How?"  
"I don't need to tell you how, you already know how, this isn't the most ideal existence, and I sure can tell you I haven't exactly enjoyed some things the last few weeks, getting fired due to my personal life isn't exactly the high point of my life so far, but it could be much worse, and you don't even need to look very far to see that. Would it be nice if you could save everyone, of course, but for the moment things have remained calm."  
"And if they get worse?"  
"Then we fight it," Michiru said. "We do what we can, we live life, we fight the evil forces, and we do what we can. There's no other choice."

"It's not that simple."  
"Yes…it really is," Michiru replied.

"Hmm...her inner purity is greater then mine it seems," Hotaru said walking forward and looking at the bright plain and the beautiful trees now surrounding her.

"Interesting," She said and moved on.

She reached a clearing, where a large light glowed in front of her.

She looked around.

"So...you made it..."

She whirled.

"You are..."

"Pegasus...yes..."The mythical creature said.

"You have something for me?" he asked.

Hotaru held aloft the mirror.

"I see..." the Pegasus said. "The dream mirror...very well...I will repair it."

"Thank you," Hotaru said.

"How interesting...I never thought anyone would visit."

"Strange how the world works..."

"Yes...it is...have you ever met your guardian of dreams."

"No...I care little for such things."

"What?"

"It's really not my interest."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't waste your sorrow."

The mirror floated in front of the Pegasus. He touched his horn to it.

It glowed and then became intact.

"There," the Pegasus said.

"I must return this to her...as well as get the doctor...her wounds must be treated."

"Hop on," the Pegasus said.

"I didn't think you could leave this area."

"It would hardly be useful to have these wings if I couldn't."

"I see," Hotaru said.

The two were soon flying into the air.

"If you can leave, why don't you do so more often?"

"I can only come if summoned," the Pegasus said. "There are forces in this world that would seek to catch people like me...in all of us...so...I only come out when needed...but now it is needed...it was important for you to make the journey to see me..."

"Yes...I see that now."

"Anyway...there is the house..."

She saw it immediately come into view.

"That was fast," she said in surprise.

"I am not the guardian of dreams for nothing."

"That I believe," Hotaru said.

"Tired," Akiro muttered leaning back against his chair. "Come on...girls..."

"Come on to what?" Hotaru asked.

"Wha..." Akiro said. "Hotaru...you're...but...Ai..."

Ai's eyes opened.

"Hello," Ai said. "Akiro..."

"AI!" Akiro said

"Well...you idiot...hug me..." Ai said.

"Oh of course," Akiro said.

Hotaru stood up and walked out smiling as she did so.


	311. Chapter 311

272:

Chapter 311

Ircanite stood in his headquarters. Sorophite leaned against a wall as Dark Sailor Uranus and Dark Sailor Neptune approached him.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"The preparations are in place," Dark Uranus said.

"Good," Ircanite said.

"Dark Earth is awake," Dark Neptune added.

"I had not expected that, but good," Ircanite said.

Dark Pluto strode into the chamber.

"Ircanite, this is all well and good, but we're never going to win this planet if we don't find that crystal…" the dark scout said.

"Yes, I agree," Ircanite said. "Our searches have lead to nothing…"  
"Are you sure it's in Tokyo?" Dark Pluto asked.

"Every indication is yes, throughout my entire history here," Ircanite said.

"How do you know it's not simply a lie that has spread down throughout the generations," Sorophite said.

"That has been known to happen," Dark Pluto said.

"Shouldn't you already know where it is?" Sorophite said.

"Wouldn't that be nice? I've explained to you many times the implications of someone from the future traveling to the past, the memories may be there, but they're hard to get to due to the various issues with you know…breaking through the barriers of the time of itself," Dark Pluto snapped.

"You raise an interesting point," Ircanite said. "What if it isn't in Tokyo…"

"For that matter where is Guardian Earth…" Sorophite said.

"An interesting question," Ircanite said. "Prepare our next attack, at best we'll take out some more scouts today, at worst they will be distracted enough to give me time to look into this."  
"There is something else then," Dark Uranus said.

"Explain," Ircanite said.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me Amy," Sayoko said as Amy sat down across from her in the Crown Restaurant.

"Of course Sayoko," Amy said.  
"I'm so glad I ran into you. I really needed some advice," Sayoko said. "You seemed to be the best person to ask."

"I see," Amy said.

"You see…I was wondering what you would do if I told you I have video of you transforming into Sailor Mercury…" she said quietly.

Amy's eyes widened.

"And I you think you can get Sailor Pluto to blank my mind about it you're wrong, now…there's one way to keep me from revealing this…you're going to have to let me kill you."

Amy stared at her but could think of nothing to say.

"I may have been third in the city rankings…but I think with you gone I move up a spot…and then I can succeed just on merit. What does your mathematically inclined mind think?"

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Commissioner," the Governor said to the other passenger in the back of his limo.

"Of course," Commissioner Kino said. "Now what can I do for you?"  
"There is a matter of security to discuss," the Governor said.

"All right."  
"Namely your lack of it," Morimoto said.

With that word, the car skidded around a curve. A person in the front seat leaned out the window and fired an energy blast at the following car containing Kino's security detail. It skidded out of the way, but was unable to pursue further. A second blast hit Commissioner Kino and he slumped unconscious. The figure in the front seat picked up a phone and started dialing.

"Yes...hello Lita," she said into the phone. "We have your father, listen very carefully to my instructions, or he dies…right now."

Guardian Earth arrived back in Tokyo aboard an SDF jet. When he stepped off the plane he found General Kuga standing there surrounded by soldiers.

"Guardian Earth, would you like to explain what you are doing?" Kuga said.

"No," Earth said.

He leapt away leaving Kuga to glare at him. One of the soldiers turned away from the group and pulled out a mobile phone.

"I want to talk to those pilots," Kuga said pointing at the plane.

To his surprise the plane began to move again and raced towards the runway.

"Stop that plane!" Kuga shouted.

An aide pulled out a radio, barking orders into it.

The plane gave it no heed and was soon airborne.

"Just what is going on here?" Kuga said.

Colonel Mizuno hurried up.  
"General!!" he shouted hurriedly and saluted. "My apologies sir. There is an emergency situation, the plane was recalled to northern command."  
"I heard of no emergency," Kuga said.

"Yes sir, defense protocol 523," Mizuno said.

"523!" Kuga shouted.

"Yes sir!"

"Confirm the 523," Kuga said.

"33-52-42-114-A-6," Mizuno said.

Kuga grabbed a radio.

"This is General Kuga, SDF operations have been compromised, go to X Alert," he said. "Confirmations from all districts required!"

The "X Alert" code for potential possession by evil forces had been sent out. The complexities involved is why Mizuno rattled off the code. To prevent wholesale evil infiltration, a variety of codes are sent to SDF commands throughout the country, and to agents in other countries. Defense Protocol 523 is initiated when the fear of possession is imminent. Whoever fears it sends the warning code to the districts, and they respond with the code. The thought is that whatever evil force exists will be unable to take over the entire SDF at once, and therefore the alarm can get sent out somehow. While there is the danger of false alarms, the danger of an enemy somehow wishing to mobilize the SDF into chaos is worth the risk to prevent the worse open. The X Alert has a variety of precautions that are taken. All but a few SDF aircraft are grounded unless airborne attack is imminent. SDF heavy weapons are brought to defense status but not moved into the city, and the various officers start making efforts to keep an eye on each other. The confirmations started coming in from across the country suggesting to Kuga that the alert was coming along well.

"Now tell me what this is all about," Kuga said to Mizuno.

As Amy emerged from the restaurant followed by Sayoko, they made their way to a taxi. This surprised the scouts following her, especially when Amy did something very strange, in dropping her books. Sayoko stopped and glared at her.

"She's in trouble," Sailor Uranus said. Neptune nodded, though the barrage of energy flying at them drew their attention away. The two dived out of the way and saw that Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were also finding themselves under attack on another rooftop. The alarm went out.

Nearby,

Sailor Venus unleashed a crescent beam. Dark Venus flipped out of the way of it and shot her own beam of energy. It was golden, but surrounded by a black aura. It was also wider than Venus' attack. Venus evaded the energy easily.

"It's going to a pity when we finish you all off, I was having so much fun creating chaos in so many of your relationships. How can you say you're all in love if you can be broken apart that easily," Dark Venus asked.

Sailor Venus's eyes widened in surprise and rage.

"How dare you interfere in the love lives of others! On behalf of Venus I will punish you for your crimes!"

Dark Venus grinned.

"You're still talking like that? Even after all you've been through? You…of all people…what possibly makes you confident enough to believe you know anything about love!" the villain shouted and a black energy whip formed in her hands.

"So you're theatrics aren't perfect…you can't copy my love chain that well…" Sailor Venus said.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like!" Dark Venus shouted flinging the whip at Venus. The golden scout flipped out of the way and let fly her higher level attack which ripped across the street. Dark Venus dived out of the way.

"Oh…so you're not even going to meet me power level for power level…ALL RIGHT THEN!"

Dark Venus brought forth her own attack. It enveloped half the ground around Venus, and the Sailor Scout could only block it with her own attack.

"Yes…I was like you once…" Dark Venus said. "Deeply in love…but then the Prince decided someone else was better..."

The two attacked each other again. The street exploded with the impact of their attacks. Dark Venus grabbed her energy whip and flung it at Venus. This time, Sailor Venus brought out her Love Chain and deflected the whip.

"When Galaxia…visited my planet, I decided…hey…why not collaborate…I had nothing left there… "

"How dishonorable!" Venus shouted unleashing her whip attack.

"It was…" Dark Venus replied. "And in the end Galaxia betrayed me too…but you know what…I've ceased to care!"

The two energies tangled up and bounced off of each other.

Neptune raced forward and stood at the ready facing Lord Karige.  
"What are you a lord of I've wondered?" Neptune asked.

"Lord of, at this moment, delivering pain to your body, mind, and soul. The geography I will control will not matter to you in your lifeless state," Karige said.

"I've gotta tell ya," Neptune said. "That's a pretty good speech, a lot of villains just can't pull it off, but you…you have some talent there. That's pretty nefarious."  
Karige glared at him but then smiled.

"I will accept your compliment! But it will not save you!"

"Based on our little earlier encounter I doubt anything will save me," Neptune said with a grin.

"You face death head on," Karige said. "And you mock it with your words…I am impressed as well. A pity your fighting skill does not match your courage."  
"When you put it that way, yeah…that is a pity…drat…" Neptune said.

"The banter is now over…" Karige said and brought forth his next attack. Neptune readied himself for the battle to continue.

The chaos of the ambush had split the outer scouts up and Uranus had already lost sight of the other three as she avoided barrage after barrage of energy bolts. What bothered her the most was the ease at which her enemies had ambushed them. They normally weren't caught like that, and the onslaught had been effected, putting her on the defensive quickly as she dropped downward toward the street. Her opponent which she figured was Dark Uranus, fitting in with the theme of the villains, followed and kept up the assault, with very solid accuracy, missing Uranus by only the slightest of margins.

"I have been preparing specifically to fight you," Dark Uranus said calmly and continued the assault. Uranus leapt out of the way, did a flip, rolled behind a car, and readied her space sword though the car was blown apart by Dark Uranus only a second later. Uranus jumped back and fired her own blasts, even as her enemy shot back. The two attacks connected, and both sides stepped back briefly evaluating their wounds.

"The more I think about it, the more you look familiar to me," Uranus said during the pause.  
"I should look familiar to you," Dark Uranus replied. "Along with my ally, we traveled to this planet years ago seeking the holy grail to protect our own planet from Galaxia's wrath, but you stood in our way."

"You didn't make clear your goals, you just showed up to take it," Uranus said.

"Would that have changed anything if we told you?"

"No," Uranus said.

"Then how can you criticize?"  
"It would have at least not made us enemies perhaps," Sailor Uranus said.

"Unlikely," Dark Uranus said. "After awhile we realized the error in our ways in seeking to rob you of your own defenses to protect our own planet, and we left. But that was perhaps a greater mistake. Galaxia enslaved our world and treated our people like vermin…and it changed us…I have no desire to contribute to Ircanite's goals. But I did accept the opportunity to avenge my planet on your head."

"It was not my fault, and if I did not defend the grail this world would have fallen too," Sailor Uranus said.  
"You speak the truth," Dark Uranus said. "Unfortunately it is too late for me to see reason…I'm sorry…"  
With that, the enemy leapt onto the attack firing off more energy bolts. Uranus returned fire, but both were hit. Dark Uranus swung her own energy weapon and the two swords met, the energies fighting with one another like their owner's did. The two swung and parried, though neither were exactly expert in swordsmanship they each attempted to land their attacks. The streets were become chaotic as people fled the battle and cars skidded to a stop, attempting to turn around and get out of the battle area. Dark Uranus leapt atop a moving car which had been trying to speed past the two and used the opportunity to launch a variety of energy bolts. Uranus dodged and leapt atop a car as well and fired back. Dark Uranus avoided the attack by leaping to another car roof. The two were soon battling amidst the chaotic traffic, trying to use the speed of the cars to their advantage, since they could get a steadier shot from atop a moving vehicle as opposed to their own leaps and dives. The drivers of the cars involved were none too happy about the situation and became more erratic as the busy shopping area became even more jammed with vehicles. Sailor Uranus quickly maneuvered her way across a pair of cars and leapt, spinning in the air to avoid her opponent's attack and swinging her sword. Dark Uranus leapt backwards and managed to land in the back of a convertible. She fired back, and Uranus slid to the end of the car and held on trying to regain her balance. The enemy leapt back atop the car and Uranus slid out of the way of a sword swing and kicked the enemy's legs, Dark Uranus stumbled but fell in a way that caused the two start grappling. The car stopped and the pair fell off and both leap back to avoid other speeding cars.

Sailor Neptune had finally remembered where she had encountered her opponent before. Dark Neptune had dodged an attack of hers only to with a gesture blast open numerous manhole covers and as water shot into the air. The water coalesced into a giant four spoked weapon which Dark Neptune took into her hand and swung down at Neptune. The Sailor Scout avoided the attack but watched in surprise as the water smashed into parts of buildings sending them flying.

She's gotten better since the last time I faced her. Neptune thought and planned her next maneuver.

"Are you going to risk hurting innocents just to get at me!" Neptune shouted.

"If you're so concerned, surrender yourself to your fate and let me kill you now!" Dark Neptune replied.

"Unfortunately, my value to this planet does not allow sacrifice of that level even under the circumstances!" Sailor Neptune shouted and let an attack fly. Dark Neptune blocked it a gigantic water blade. Neptune leapt into attack her enemy close range, but Dark Neptune grinned.

"I was hoping you'd try that!" and she swung the blade, it swirled and the four spokes spun into a tornado of water which engulfed Neptune as she approached. The Sailor Scout swam against the current, leaping out of the whirlpool barely and diving downward. Dark Neptune leapt upward and launched a water filled attack. Sailor Neptune had her own barrage ready, and the two energies crashed into each other knocking the pair back into the whirlpool.

Their injuries didn't slow them as they both swam at each other and Neptune delivered a punch right to Dark Neptune's face, though the enemy swung around in the current and kicked the Sailor in the face. The two swam upward to get air and both attempted an attack at the top of the tornado and missed. Neptune let her wings form and glided out of the way. Dark Neptune twisted in mid air and dropped to the ground, the tornado disappeared and reformed as the blade. Sailor Neptune glided out of an alleyway and threw her largest attack at the enemy. Dark Neptune blocked it with the water blade, but Neptune noticed that it decreased in size as a result. She glided away and turned back for another pass. Dark Neptune readied herself. Sailor Neptune flew closer and her opponent attacked, swinging the sword in a way that it was nearly impossible to avoid. Sailor Neptune turned along the sword's swing and seemingly avoided the blade entirely.

"Neptune…Deep Submerge!!"

At point blank range the attack plowed into Dark Neptune's midsection, Sailor Neptune attacked again and Dark Neptune spun back towards the ground, drawing the blade down as she fell, Neptune dodged but it still skimmed her chest. Dark Neptune realized that the Sailor Scout had been wounded in the previous attack, albeit with a glancing blow from the blade. She stood on one knee with the blade in front of her blocking. Neptune paused for a moment readying herself.

"Aren't you going to ask me to forgo my evil ways or some nonsense like that?" Dark Neptune asked.

"I am sure that given your abilities to know right from wrong that you displayed the last time we met, that this time you are inflexible in this regard," Sailor Neptune said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the last time you attacked it was in desperation, and you eventually decided even such desperation was not warranted. Desperation leads people to make decisions they may reconsider when their heads are clearer. You are not acting out of desperation. I am well aware of what happened to your world if it is anything like the stories I have heard from other planets," Sailor Neptune said. "You are here for revenge…you have decided that we are the ones to exact it on, which is the only reason you would side with Ircanite, for the moment…anyway."

"You have figured me out well," Dark Neptune said. "Unfortunately, you know one of us will not leave this battle alive."  
She just let a wave of water explode from the blade she held. Sailor Neptune evaded the effort and attacked back. Dark Neptune was able to evade the attack as well. The two continued to dodge on the ground with neither able to connect with much, as their previous wounds and energy strains had limited their abilities to generate much power.

"You surprise me Mars," Dark Mars said staring down the red clad scout.

"Oh yeah? How?" Mars asked defiantly.

"You seem so sure you are going to be able to defeat me, yet, I am the only being to ever be responsible for your death. Wouldn't you be wise to be more cautious?" her dark nemesis replied.

"I'm cautious, but I'm also going to knock your warped self all over the place for what you have done," Mars said.

"I see," Dark Mars said. "Then let's begin."  
Sailor Mars charged up her attacks and let fly some low level fire energy.

Dark Mars stood as the energy flew at her and with a swing of her left hand knocked it aside.

"You have at least two disadvantages in facing me," Dark Mars said. Sailor Mars unleashed another set of fireballs. Dark Mars sighed and swung her right hand spinning the fire back at Mars herself who dodged quickly.

"As I was saying…" Dark Mars continued. Sailor Mars powered up and shot out a major fire attack.

Dark Mars scowled and raised both her hands. The energy skidded to a stop. She threw the fire to the ground and spun both of her hands upward, the fire swirled around her and then spun out in a fiery cyclone that blew towards Mars and unleashed a fiery windstorm through the room. Mars dodged only to find the cyclone drifting after her. She continued to evade worriedly.

"You foolish girl, on my planet I was a seer, which means I have a reasonable idea of what your plans are before you try them, secondly as seers were highly valued I have great defensive capabilities, as you have seen! I have no wish to make your death any more painful than necessary, but if you continue to utilize your fire attacks, it will be very horrid for you when I strike you down with your own powers!"

Sailor Mars spun out of the way of the cyclone and raced towards her opponent.

Dark Mars grinned and leapt backwards.

"Trying to get the fire tornado to catch my scent would not work. It's your energy."

"That's true…" Mars said and spun around and drew upon her own abilities. The cyclone flickered out of existence.

"Oh very good…you do have some conception for your powers after all," Dark Mars said. "Unfortunately, you have a problem, you cannot hurt me except with your attacks, and I can easily deflect them, or send them back at you…but…most importantly…"

Her fingers waved and a small burst of energy flew through them. Mars' eyes narrowed and she shot out a mystical charm which hit the burst of energy knocking it aside.

"I don't need to be a seer to sense something like that coming," Sailor Mars replied.

"Perhaps!" Dark Mars replied and flicked her fingers repeatedly, more bursts of energy shot at Mars. Mars leapt into the air and spun throwing her own charm barrage at the energy forms. The two mystical forces exploded. Sailor Mars unleashed her own counterattack flinging charms at Dark Mars quickly. Dark Mars grinned and swung both her arms around, the charms deflected, and flew into the floor, energy exploded from them and surrounded Sailor Mars. She struggled but found she couldn't move.

"You did a fine job avoiding my immobilization charms," Dark Mars said. "But like I said…your own powers are far more dangerous to you! Right now you must be wondering why I just didn't reveal this before…because…I didn't have to!"  
Sailor Mars struggled and pushed against the energy as Dark Mars shot out her own set of charms. Mars broke free of her power's hold only to dive out of the wave of the enemy's attack, but a charm still smashed into her arm and knocked her off balance. Another barrage hit her and pinned her to the ground.

Dark Mars smiled.

"That took far too long, but now I have you. They never did see fit to give me much in the way of weaponry…but I think that I can be ingenious…"

She lit a match and tossed it onto the grass.

"Unlike your magic, this is real fire…it'll spread and consume the area," Dark Mars said as the flames expanded. "Plus it has the wonderful added bonus that if you should somehow pull yourself out of your predicament, your powers will largely be consumed by the flames around you," she added and tossed more matches.

Sailor Mars strained. Dark Mars waited patiently. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise.  
"NO wait!" she shouted.

Sailor Mars grinned as a wave of flame swept over her burning the charms off of her. She sprung up and leapt across the burning building, but with a grin took to the air and unleashed her largest attack, only rather than being consumed the fire already in existence fed the attack. Dark Mars waved up her hands and stopped the fire attack in front of her, but Mars raced forward and shot her charms forward into the fire. The fire froze. Dark Mars stepped back quickly as Mars forward spinning through the firewall which parted in front of her and delivering a drop kick to the Dark enemy. Dark Mars rolled down the steps and hit the ground.

"I'm learning very quickly," Sailor Mars said.

"A kick to the head is merely a scratch," Dark Mars said. "If that's all you can manage eventually I'll destroy you."

"If all you can manage is to throw a few charms at me, you're equally weak," Sailor Mars said. "In fact…why am I standing here fighting you at all…"

"I will hurt innocent people!" Dark Mars shouted.

"Really?" Sailor Mars said. "Go ahead, and while you're trying I'll hit you when you're distracted."  
"If you leave this battle, I will be able to wreak havoc unopposed."  
"And how will you be sure I'm gone? Oh sure you have seer powers, but no seer is ever completely right."  
Dark Mars glared at her.

"Then you'll have to take the chance that you can stop me before I harm anyone else," Dark Mars said and spun around leaping into the night.

"I was expecting her to try to follow me instead…drat…" Sailor Mars said and raced off in pursuit of her. I'll have to wait for an opening. She thought.

Sailor Saturn and her dark opponent had flung energy attack after energy attack at each other, but it was sudden that Saturn felt her consciousness being pulled, as a mind war had ensued between her and her apparently telepathic opponent. She accepted the challenge and soon the two were both drifting outside their now motionless bodies.

"As you can see Sailor Saturn, I have powers similar to your own, but perhaps…more training…" her opponent said.

"I have no use for your speeches," Sailor Saturn said.

The battle between the Sailor Pluto's had taken a similar turn though as the two fought a vortex began to surround them.

"You see that…time itself is once again being ruptured by our presence together," Dark Sailor Pluto said. "It's magnificent!"

Sailor Pluto took a shot at Dark Pluto's weak spot. The shot hit and Dark Pluto let out a shout but then grinned.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have protected myself after the last time?" the villain asked.

Pluto said nothing but responded by grabbing her villainous self and flinging her towards the vortex opening. Dark Sailor Pluto was ready for that and dragged the Sailor Scout in as well.


	312. Chapter 312

272:

Chapter 312

"It was very clever of you to draw us in here," Dark Pluto said. "However you assume that I care. I don't need the universe to explode to get my revenge."  
"What revenge?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Oh yes…what revenge…" Dark Pluto said. "You've always been a fool Pluto. Taking risks, breaking rules of time, and separating yourself from others, consumed by duty."

"What other choice did I have?"  
"Plenty of choices, you didn't need to create a miserable existence for yourself. When Neo-Queen Serenity split my dimension from yours things seemed to be improving, yet, another thousand years of chaos, added to the misery of the Crystal Tokyo battle, finally pushed me to the edge…I have always meant well…but it was out of my hands," Dark Pluto said.

"Are you saying…"  
"I am saying that it's your fault, you're my predecessor. The decisions you made laid the groundwork for what I was to become. And yes time has passed since then, but you're still you, and I'm still what you could very well become…" Dark Pluto said. "And I hate you for it. Why couldn't you have begun to change earlier…why did you condemn me to this existence…"

"I didn't…"  
"Lies…you know better…"

"And this is your solution? To ally yourself with Ircanite?"  
"Don't be a fool…" Dark Pluto said. "Do you really think that whether you're around or not will affect his success at all?"  
"I think that you along with all of his Dark Sailors might weaken the forces of good."  
"Then so be it…"

"You can't be serious."  
"You have no idea how serious I am…I'm no longer you…I was you, but now I'm something else…something far darker…the mind is not meant to bear such burdens or so long…it just can't handle it…"

Dark Pluto unleashed a massive attack. Pluto blocked with one of her own, but given the severity of it, a great deal of energy still got through to hit her. She stepped back to brace herself and tried to figure out what to do.

"This time vortex is quite unstable…" Dark Pluto said. "I have no idea what actually might happen."

"Are you really going to try and kill me here?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Oh yes…yes I am," Dark Pluto said and swung her staff unleashing a bolt of energy. Dark Pluto whirled her staff and deflected.

The vortex opened and suddenly the pair was surrounded by the cavernous insides of a ship.

"Oh my…we're on the Zalian ship…how exciting," Dark Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto looked around worriedly, but shot a Dead Scream at Dark Pluto quickly. Dark Pluto swung through it with her staff.

"I'm too strong to be hurt by such a weak attack now…" Dark Pluto said.

The vortex still swirled around them but it was very light in color and misty, as if trying to blend in with the surroundings.

Alarms started going off throughout the ship.

"I'm sure the Zalians are wondering what is occurring…" Dark Pluto said.

A small mass of troops appeared at the end of the corridor. Dark Pluto grinned and knocked a hole in the wall before charging through it. Sailor Pluto scowled and followed her through it as the troops charged.

Dark Mars raced towards a large group of pedestrians and flung charms everywhere. The victims froze and Mars kept going up the street flinging her powers at the drivers of cars. She hit one sending the car careening towards a frozen crowd. Sailor Mars hurried into the cars path and pushed using her momentum, the car skidded but slid to a stop on the curb. Dark Mars shot a bolt of charms at her and Mars rolled out of the way quickly, and shot a fireball upward.

"Fool!" Dark Mars shouted and deflected it back towards the crowd. Mars snuffed the energy out but was pelted with more charms. She fell to the ground immobile and struggled to pull free of the powers.

"This time I won't allow you to get away," Dark Mars said. "There's no fire for you to even attempt to control nearby."

"And just how to propose to kill me?" Mars asked.

"I'll figure something out, but this time I'll think about it first…perhaps even some of my allies will be along after they've finished off your friends," Dark Mars said. She paused.

"What are you doing…" she said. Sailor Mars glared at her. "You're trying to summon powers…for what purpose…"  
Miles away a column of fire rose into the air as the sacred fires erupted through the roof to the cherry hill temple.

"And what exactly did that accomplish?" Dark Mars said.

Sailor Mars strained against the energy field trapping her doing all she could do to think of things in the past and summoning the sacred flames, buried within those thoughts was another, but Dark Mars didn't notice it. As the column of flamed roared upward, a piece of tree caught fire and a leaf burned, but it was carried aloft, pushed along by two crows which had flown upward as the fire column rose. They carried the flame across the sky and dropped it down towards the immobile Mars. The flame dropped within a foot of her and exploded outward as Mars drew her power over flame to once again blast the charms from her. She leapt up and held one of her own charms in her hand, letting it catch fire. She raced forward, and Dark Mars stared at her in shock but erected an energy shield.

"You're very tough!" Mars shouted. "But I don't lose that often!"

She swung the burning charm into the energy shield. It crackled as a flames shot from Mars hands. Dark Mars flung several of her charms, but they exploded as the air became hotter and hotter.

"I'm standing right here," Sailor Mars said as the flames grew. "Block it all you like…but here I am…and the temperature will keep rising…I'm the scout of fire, can you handle this?"

Dark Mars had not expected this maneuver and surrounded herself with more and more energy. Sailor Mars drew even more fire and flames to her attack.

"Oh I see," Sailor Mars said. "Let's make this a true test of power then!" More fire erupted from her. Dark Mars strained and strengthened her shield. The temperature continued to rise until an explosion resulted. Dark Mars smashed into the ground and lay motionless. Sailor Mars was thrown several hundred feet and hit the pavement hard. The spells holding the other humans broke and they all started running chaotically. Sailor Mars winced.

"Mars Healing Power!" she shouted and white energy surrounded her enemy, the Dark Mars uniform fell away. Mars slowly sat up and weakly stared off into space. She then fell unconscious.

Amy was sitting next to Sayoko as the two were in the back of the taxi. Sayoko had a smile on her face warning Amy that saying anything would just make it worse on her. Amy hadn't exactly figured out what to do yet, or what she should do, so she was glad Sayoko was biding her time. Sayoko had asked the driver to take them to a place Amy had never heard of before, but presumably it was so they wouldn't be disturbed. Amy could feel communicators going off in her head but knew she couldn't check. The taxi finally came to a stop and Sayoko and Amy stepped out and headed into a dark building. It was at that point that Amy spun kicked Sayoko to the ground. She pounced onto top of Sayoko and punched her, knocking the girl out with one blow.

"It was foolish of you to underestimate me like that," Amy said.

Lita arrived in human form at a vacant warehouse thirty minutes later, she didn't know what the kidnappers wanted with her, or her father, but she came, she had no other choice. She stepped into the warehouse and looked around. Lights snapped on, revealing a small army of well dressed figures. Standing amidst them was Dark Jupiter.

"Do you recognize them?" the sailor suited figure asked. "These would be what's left of the Yakuza in the nearly the entire nation of Japan…they were hoping to have a word with Sailor Jupiter about a previous disagreement…I told them you know where she is…now Lita I would suggest you tell them where they can find Sailor Jupiter or…you and your father will die."

"What makes you think I know where Sailor Jupiter is?" Lita asked.

"It's an assumption," Dark Jupiter said "A connecting of the dots if you will."

Dark Jupiter walked closer to her and turned whispering in her ear.

"I am doing you a favor…I'm not asking you to reveal yourself to them…but you return here in your powerful form and let them beat you to death or I swear I'll kill your father in front of you and then reveal your secret…"

She then walked away.

"Ten minutes girl," Dark Jupiter said. "Get Sailor Jupiter here…now!"

Lita hurried from the warehouse and ran as far as she could, as tears fell from her eyes. She finally reached a place she found secluded and transformed.

She returned to the warehouse and leapt forward rushing into the area as Dark Jupiter awaited her.

"Excellent timing…now…"

Sailor Jupiter let loose a powerful attack.

"Eh?" Dark Jupiter said and was hit hard. The Yakuza men charged Sailor Jupiter but she was more than ready for them and started blasting them every which way with her energy attacks. Dark Jupiter stood up and winced. Sailor Jupiter saw her out of the corner of her eye and whirled unleashing another attack. Dark Jupiter evaded but still was clipped on the arm and knocked off balance. She still managed to unleashed a dark greenish arrow energy attack in Jupiter's direction. The Sailor Scout leapt over it and glided blasting apart the warehouse walls. A van smashed through the back door of the warehouse and skidded to a stop a group of Yakuza tossed Commissioner Kino out the back and surrounded him pointing various guns at his head.

"Stop now Jupiter or he dies!" Dark Jupiter yelled.

Sailor Jupiter held up and dropped towards the ground frozen, unable to let the adrenaline carry her anymore with her father standing vulnerable in front of her.

"It's not the police's policy to negotiate with terrorists," Jupiter said.

Dark Jupiter walked up to her.

"Hard to put that bold little phrase into practice right now isn't it?" Dark Jupiter said. "And besides, you're a vigilante…you're not about the law…here's what's going to happen…you're going to die or he will…for the last time have I made that clear?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded.

Dark Jupiter formed an arrow of energy in her hand

"No!" Commissioner Kino shouted.

Dark Jupiter whirled and blasted him to the ground with a bolt of energy.

"He is stunned…" she said. "But I warn you…"

Sailor Jupiter looked on defiantly.

Dark Jupiter dug the blade into her and began to let the energy flow through the Sailor Scout. Sailor Jupiter cried out in pain as it spread. She sank to one knee and then to two. Dark Jupiter stared at her deadpan and drove the blade in deeper. The yakuza men that were left were cheering. Sailor Jupiter felt her consciousness slipping away and she lost it right before the car sped in the front door of the warehouse. As the Yakuza scattered, Dark Jupiter whirled.

The police car skidded to a stop and a small grenade flew out of it. The room was filled with light as the flare bomb went off. The warehouse was filled with police in riot gear and at the lead was Shinobu Ozaki. She leapt forward sword in hand swung at the stunned Dark Jupiter cutting through her arm. Dark Jupiter staggered back as a pile of officers tackled her and the yakuza men nearby. Another police car skidded up and Commissioner Kino was pulled inside as was Sailor Jupiter. The car sped off as the police pulled back. Dark Jupiter stood up in shock and let out a scream of rage.

Chaos was ensuing as the two Sailor Plutos were fighting their way through the narrow confines of the ship with thousands of Zalian troops pursuing them and the occasional laser blast flying in their direction. Dark Pluto managed to launch another attack knocking her Sailor counterpart spinning into a Zalian group who pounced trying to subdue her. Pluto let out a shout and spun her staff quickly, sending the Zalians all to the floor, before she leveled the rest with a Dead Scream and narrowly avoided Dark Pluto's latest attack. The vortex flashed and the Zalian ship faded.

"Awww…" Dark Pluto muttered.

When the pair reappeared, they were both standing on the ground surrounded by Sailor Scouts, and ironically numerous versions of themselves as well. Galaxia stood nearby glaring at them as energy swirled around her.

Dark Pluto cackled and whirled unleashing an energy wave towards a variety of the scouts.

"No!" Sailor Pluto shouted and leapt in front of it, smashing into the cement.

The other Sailor Plutos looked on in surprise and turned their attention to Dark Pluto, all charging her and unleashing attacks. Dark Pluto smiled and met them in combat.

"Do you really have the time to deal with me, don't you have larger problems?" Dark Pluto said.

The collective Sailor Plutos all shot out their attacks and blasted Dark Pluto straight on. She collapsed to the ground hard as Galaxia opened up with a major attack. The Pluto's scattered and attempted to regroup. The vortex engulfed the two Plutos again.

Up on the Moon Kingdom, Chibi Chibi let out a scream and struggled as Galaxia inside her made a surge towards freedom. Suddenly the crisis passed and Galaxia's self receded.

"Are you all right!?" Queen Beryl hurriedly shouted rushing into Chibi Chibi's room. The girl nodded.

Deep inside her, Galaxia was smiling. She had no idea what had happened to weaken the Moon Kingdom's grip over her, but something had, and she was more than happy to take advantage of it when the time came.

Sailor Mercury had duct taped Sayoko quite securely with some nearby electrical tape but was at a bit of a loss what to do next.

"I can't exactly carry her throughout the city here…" she opened her communicator to try to figure out what was going on. That's when the wave of surprise hit her.

Guardian Moon had hurried towards the sounds and colors of the ensuing battles, only to find himself drawn away by a dark crescent moon of black energy flying in his direction. He dived out of the way as it hit and exploded blasting a large crater in the street behind him. He leapt up and held his sword at the ready as Baron Goralis leapt down from a ledge grasping a similar dark moon of energy in his hands.

"Guardian…Moon…how fitting that I would be sent to take you out," Goralis said.

"Goralis, you always were a sleaze, but what are you doing working for Ircanite?" Guardian Moon replied.

"Ircanite is merely providing me with a way to get revenge upon all of you. I care little for his evil plans, and considering I am otherwise fairly dead, I'm willing to go along with this little scenario!"  
He flung another dark moon. Guardian Moon swung his sword into it, but it merely exploded flinging the Guardian Scout to the ground.

"That was dumb," Goralis said forming another moon in his hand. "These are quite powerful attacks. My alliance has made me a much deeper threat to you then ever before. Isn't that exciting?"

Guardian Moon launched one of his energy attacks. Goralis sighed and blasted it aside with a moon. He formed another as Guardian Moon attacked again. Goralis leapt out of the way and flung the moon. Moon avoided it and attacked. This time each attack hit the other and a massive flaming crater formed from the impact. The two didn't hold back and attacked again with similar result. Goralis growled and leapt into the air forming another moon in his hand as he did so. Guardian Moon used a low level attack. Goralis leapt into it but shot his moon at the same time exploding into Guardian Moon. Moon stumbled back and Goralis leapt forward again swinging the moon as he held onto it. Moon blocked it with his sword but felt it slowly cutting through his energy weapon. He rolled back and Goralis swung again smashing the sword to pieces. Guardian Moon leapt forward and launched an attack even as Goralis hit him dead on with the moon. Goralis was blasted back and smashed into a wall, but Moon hit the pavement hard from receiving the direct hit as well. The two slowly tried to get up to resume their combat.

The fury attack had scattered the Guardian Scouts and Uranus was now firing rapidly at a squadron of the creatures as they rained energy blasts of varying shapes and sizes down on him. He had raced across the street and leapt under a bridge trying to figure out how to gain an advantage on the flying creatures and wondering how many were pursuing the others. Several energy blasts smashed into the bridge above him and pieces were exploding. A pair of furies dove down the canal and raced towards him spewing attacks. Uranus spun towards them and threw out a fire attack which connected with one. The other kept on coming pelting him with energy. He staggered back but still managed to charge forward as he recovered and swung his sword, unleashing a barrage of energy, only Guardian Mercury had managed before, the second fury smashed into the canal, but the bridge exploded above him. He dived forward narrowly avoiding the collapse and spun shooting out an attack and blasting apart a third fury with a lucky shot. The remaining creatures screeched and swirled around him fire madly. He weakly raced off in search of cover again.

Guardian Pluto had been dodging fury attacks when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sorophite sneaking through the city streets. The furies seemed to have lost him so he did his best to follow behind the enemy.

Maybe he'll lead me to their base, or at least I'll be able to know what he's up to. Sorophite crept through alleyways and side streets, and Pluto followed for about a mile of walking before the enemy stopped in front of a large building. He stood by the door for a few seconds as if to enter before cackling and spinning towards Pluto's hiding place.

"Do you think I am a fool?" he said and raced forward. Pluto leapt from hiding and dodged the first attack.

"I have been at this a lot longer than you, and you dare to attempt to follow me…you, the weakest of all the scouts!"

Sorophite struck and swung his sword right across Pluto's stomach. The scout rolled to the ground but didn't let the pain stop him from leaping upward and delivering a punch to his opponent's head, and then another, and a third, and a cascade of blows, followed up by an energy filled punch. Sorophite staggered back and Pluto kicked him before swinging his sword wildly and delivering another set of punches. Sorophite swung his sword and knocked Pluto to the street hard with his sword. A third blow swung right through the green clad scout and he shouted in pain. An explosion a few blocks over caused him to whirl in surprise. Sailor Moon and Prince Darien were in combat nearby. Guardian Pluto took the opportunity and dropped out of site down a manhole. Sorophite whirled back and stared at the vacant street.

"So you've gone underground have you?" he hissed and moved towards the manhole only to be surprised again by another explosion rippling through the area. Dark Sailor Uranus and Sailor Uranus were launching attacks in rapid fashion just a few blocks from him and he was growing irritated. The pain he was in had caught up to him though and with a sigh he stared down at the manhole.

"You were very lucky this time Guardian Pluto! Next time I'll finish you off and you won't be the only one!"

He hurried away from the chaos. Guardian Pluto, not wanting to fall for a trap made his way along the sewers in what he believed to be the opposite direction from where Sorophite had been. After walking for twenty minutes he climbed a ladder weakly and pulled himself onto the street, searching for a sign of where he might be. He winced a bit and continued walking. .

Sailor Mercury stared at Sayoko, who sat duct taped in an alley near where the girl had intended to bring Mercury to kill her. The girl stared at her with fear in her eyes but then let a grin form on her face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have prepared for something like this?" Sayoko said. "I have sent an email to every news outlet in Tokyo, it has an attachment with a password. In exactly four hours, another email is programmed to be sent, with the password to that attachment. If they get the password they will have access to all the information I have compiled, revealing all of your identities, and more."

"You could be lying," Sailor Mercury said.

"I could be, but then again, do you have the luxury of assuming I am. As we sit here, all of your friends are being attacked as well. Perhaps you should make some sort of decision regarding what you plan on doing, because there is no one who can help you. Every second you hold me captive is pushing your identities closer to being revealed."  
"I guess I'll have to destroy you then," Sailor Mercury said.

"That won't help your cause any."  
"It will give me four hours to find and disable your email program."

"You wouldn't…I'm human…I'm not some alien energy being."  
"You're trying to kill me…" Mercury said. "I'm sorry…"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Sayoko's eyes widened as bubbles swept past her.

"You were right, I wasn't going to kill you, but the look on your face was worth telling you I was going to," Mercury said. "Mercury Healing Power!!"

Sayoko let out a yell as the white energy swept over her.

"Unfortunately I don't know how much the evil came from your actual feelings, so you're going to have to stay here for now..." Mercury said and leapt off.

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes weakly to find her father staring down at her.

"I'm alive…and…"

"I am too," her father said. "The police got to us just in time. If you hadn't stalled them it would have been it."  
"Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"  
"Risking your life like this."  
"Are you kidding? I'm the highest ranked police official in the country, I'm the one risking your life, it's all right if it goes both ways."

Jupiter managed a weak smile.

"Shinobu literally charged in to save you, going one on one with Dark Jupiter with a sword."

"Wow, that was dangerous," Jupiter said.

"Very."  
"I should thank her."  
"You can later, right now she's dealing with Governor Morimoto." Commissioner Kino said.  
"What?"

"Somehow he's been corrupted by Dark Jupiter. The police are going to try and grab him."

"That's dangerous too!" Jupiter said trying to get up.  
"Hey…hey…sit down you're in no condition."  
Jupiter realized she wasn't despite her attempts.

"Things are getting a bit crazy around here any way, the police right now are taking as much risks doing their jobs as avoiding trouble," her father added.

"That's unfortunately true," Sailor Jupiter said unable to hold back the tears any longer. She and her father embraced.

"I just hope this never happens again, to either of us," she added.

"Me too…" Peter Kino replied.


	313. Chapter 313

272:

Chapter 313

Mercury was soon arriving at the TVT news corporation. She hurried in a side door and into the news room as the staff looked on in surprise.

"This is a matter of the utmost importance, did you receive a strange email with a password protected attachment?" she asked.

"Yes we did," an older man said.

"It's an evil trap," Mercury said.

"Are you kidding?"  
"I'm not," Mercury said. "Just the latest evil effort."

"Wow, they're getting sneaky."

"Yes, I recommend deleting the file immediately, and I'd call every other news organization you can find and warn them too," Mercury said. She pulled out her computer.

"Which computer did it get sent to?" She asked.

They showed her where it had been pulled up. Mercury used her own computer to interface with it and then hurried off in search of the origin computer for the email.

At the makeshift city hall building in Shinjuku a horde of police officers had burst into the Governor's office suite. Morimoto was standing there glaring at them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Governor, would you come with us please?" Chief Ozaki said.

"Am I under arrest?"  
"Not as such, but we need to speak with you," Chief Ozaki said.

"I see," Morimoto said. "Well truth is…no…"  
Suddenly a trap door opened under him and he dropped through it laughing hysterically.

"Find where it goes!" Chief Ozaki bellowed as the officers scattered in pursuit.

Dark Jupiter had finally reached the hospital after much trying to locate her prey. Despite her wounds she was still in fairly good condition. The police guards stationed around the grounds suggested to her she was in the right place finally. She leapt forward intending to smash through the front entrance, only her advanced was impeded by a half dozen green sword blasts flying at her. She easily avoided them but was surprised to see a figure, covered in bruises and wounds standing in her way.  
"Guardian Pluto?? You should be dead or not far from it after my allies got done with you," Dark Jupiter said.

"I am in a lot of pain yes," Pluto said. "Yet somehow…here I am."

Sailor Dark Jupiter charged unleashing an arrow of energy. He knocked it aside with his sword but let out a cry of pain as he did so. She fired at him with another arrow blast. He rolled out of the way and fired a sword blast. She took the shot but kept coming and dug an arrow blade into him. He screamed out in pain but rolled and unleashed his attack point blank blasting her to the ground before collapsing unconscious. The police guards had readied themselves and now charged at her. She leapt over them but hit the ground as the pain hit her. She whirled and flattened the group with a weak energy barrage, but then sank to the ground. A minute or two later she pulled herself up and started limping her way through the hospital doors.

I still have enough to kill you Jupiter. She thought.

As the minions headed off, Guardian Mercury studied his readouts intently, Maverick stood behind him, as did Sailor Moon and Prince Darien.

"Just tell me where to go," Sailor Moon said.

"Enemies are appearing all over the city take your pick," Maverick said.

"The SDF is headed this way," Guardian Mercury said.

"I wish they wouldn't get involved," Sailor Moon said. "I really do."  
"We need to get out of here," Guardian Mercury said. "Right now, before they surround us."

"The SDF?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes the SDF!" Guardian Mercury said.

"Do not move scouts or you will be attacked!" came a shout from a car as a wave of troops came up the road. Prime Minister Yoshitomi stood up through the sunroof.

"Surrender or be attacked!"

"You can't be serious!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I can assure you I am deadly serious with my meaning," Prime Minister Yoshitomi said facing down the assembled scouts.

"Is it possible they're under enemy control?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It doesn't matter either way," Maverick said.

"You three go, I'll handle this," Guardian Mercury said.  
"Prepare to attack if they attempt to leave," Yoshitomi said.

"I'm sorry to do this in the open like this where it'll embarrass you," Maverick said grabbing Guardian Mercury and embracing him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well. "Good luck."

Guardian Mercury said nothing and flung an attack at the SDF troops.

The other scouts raced off. Guardian Mercury watched Maverick receding into the distance and smiled briefly. A wave of SDF troops came at them. His eyes narrowed and he struck back.

As the SDF troops kept surging another group of troops came around a corner. To Guardian Mercury's surprise they leapt at the attackers and the two sides were battling. General Kuga rushed up.

"It would appear that the enemy has infiltrated our ranks, my apologies for this," Kuga said and then he rushed into the battle as well.

A motorcycle, complete with sidecar skidded down the street, with Doctors Tomoe and Richter onboard. They skidded to a stop with a device in their hands.

"This device should sap the negaenergy from within anyone the General didn't reach," Richter said. Tomoe held it up.

"TOMOE GORGEOUS HEALING POWER!" he shouted and cackled as the energy wave swept out over the crowd. The fighting soon died down as everyone figured out what was going on.

"Perhaps I have underestimated your value," Kuga said to the doctors.

"That you have," Tomoe said.

"We shall discuss this further!" Kuga replied. "SDF, reform! The true negaverse enemies must be made to pay for this."

Sailor Pluto and Dark Pluto were battling through the time rift.

"I don't get you," Sailor Pluto said. "You know the longer you do this, the more it slowly destroys you. You'll create feedback that'll destroy your future self."  
"I don't mind, in a way it's killing you," Dark Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto sighed.

"You really have thought this out well then," Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes I have."  
"Except…"  
"EH?"

Another figure appeared in the time rift, it was Sailor Saturn, older, her uniform a mix of black and dark violet. She wielded a much larger silence glaive.

"Pluto…you are now imposing yourself on the realm of death, I cannot allow it," Sailor Saturn said.

Dark Pluto whirled.

"How did you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sailor Saturn shouted and swung her glaive. Dark Pluto exploded in a vortex of dark energy. Sailor Saturn turned towards Sailor Pluto.

"I regret her actions, you were right to notify me," Sailor Saturn said. "I must return to my own time before it causes any other disturbances. Farewell."  
And Saturn was gone. With Dark Pluto's destruction the vortex faded and Sailor Pluto found herself standing back in Tokyo.

It took Dark Jupiter an hour to climb the steps to Jupiter's floor, after spending ten minutes finding out where it was. Dark Jupiter could have attempted another hostage situation but had found the tactic to have been disappointing the last time. She pulled herself onto the floor and was standing facing Commissioner Kino and a small contingent of police guards left. He wasted no time and threw a sword right at her. She smiled and let it cut through her left arm as he kept on going and blasted the group to the floor even as the other cops attacked. She made it to the right room number and pushed it open. Sailor Jupiter was laying there looking at her.

"Finally…" She said.

"Yes…finally…" Jupiter replied. "It took you some time to get here."  
"I was delayed…by fools," Dark Jupiter said.

"Too bad," Jupiter said leaping from the bed and unleashing her most powerful attack.

"WHAT?" Dark Jupiter shouted. The attack connected and blasted her across the hall and flattened her to the ground in a vacant bedroom.

Sailor Jupiter braced herself against the bed and fell back to leaning against it as her energy drained from the exertion.

"I heal quickly, but not that quickly. Still an hour is an hour…I wonder…Jupiter Healing Power!!"

The white light shot out from her power stick and surrounded Dark Jupiter. In her place lay a human girl Jupiter somewhat recognized but couldn't quite place. She sank back to the bed and weakly tried to regain her strength.

Deputy Commissioner Ozaki pulled up outside the hospital half an hour later and walked through the chaos. He reached Jupiter's floor and found Guardian Pluto occupying a bedroom a few down from her. He was lying unconscious and monitored by doctors.

"Tough kid," Ozaki muttered and kept walking. Commissioner Kino, battered and bruised sat beside Jupiter talking. Ozaki knocked gently and made his way inside.

"We've taken Miss Morimoto to get checked out medically and then it's jail for the time being, until we're sure what's going on," Ozaki said.

"Evaluate her as quickly as possible, she may be a victim in all this," Kino said.

"Why would the Governor's daughter be involved in all this?" Jupiter asked.

"Well she was in love with a yakuza scumbag, for some reason…" Ozaki said.

"Who turned up dead," Kino said.

"As yakuza often do," Ozaki added.

"It was around the time that you were crusading against them. Maybe there was some sort of vendetta…though I don't know how she could blame you," Kino said.

"It's a logical lead to start from, seems too coincidental," Ozaki said.

"It's so confusing," Jupiter said.

"You're telling us…" Ozaki said. "We can't find Governor Morimoto either. He's apparently been evil for a bit now…"  
"Which makes me wonder for what purpose," Kino said.

"Ircanite is apparently trying to get at us any way he can," Sailor Jupiter said.

Ozaki nodded solemnly.

"We'll fight him, one way or another," Ozaki said.

"Have you been able to reach any of the others?" Kino asked.

"No," Jupiter said. "All my communicator transmissions are failing."  
"That's not surprising, scouts have been seen in battle all over the city," Ozaki said. "It's real chaos."

Jupiter sighed wondering how many of her friends were in mortal danger.

Guardian Neptune flipped backwards avoiding Karige's attack. Guardian Venus, Mars, and Jupiter charged forward unleashing their attacks at close range, Karige flew backward and smashed into a parked car.

"If it were our choice we wouldn't save you," Venus said.

"Just be thankful I softened him up," Neptune replied and fired at the gas tank exploding the car. Karige pitched forward and whirled.

The four Guardian Scouts launched their energy attacks. Karige vaporized. Sailor Venus meanwhile leapt overhead launching energy attacks at Dark Venus who was racing away quickly.

"No time to celebrate, let's go!" Guardian Mars shouted and the four raced off after the two.

"Are you all right Neptune?" Guardian Jupiter asked looking at a large wound across the other's back.

"I laugh at pain…" Neptune said. "Then I cry…"

Guardian Moon and Goralis were going at it, when Guardian Uranus and Pluto both came upon the scene from various angles. They attacked quickly though weakened by past battles. Goralis ducked, but was hit by a Guardian Moon sword attack, followed by an energy attack Goralis was blasted upward by the impact of it and he could see out of the corner of his eye a blue clad figure leaping towards him. Guardian Saturn. The scout leapt over him and turned unleashing a building energy attack. Goralis was hit and smashed into the ground. He let out a shout and exploded.

Guardian Saturn slid to the ground.

"Apparently, you can build up enough energy to launch one of those if you run a mile or two first…" he said.

"Well done," Guardian Moon said.

A rooftop nearby was filled with energy blasts. The two turned to see Sailor Saturn and Dark Saturn continuing their battle.

The four didn't hesitate and hurried towards the battle.

Sorophite crept along alleys, avoiding the battles, but trying to get closer to Sailor Moon. She was not being easy to reach as she was leaping from battle to battle, dodging the last of the furies, along with Prince Darien. The battles between the Uranus and Neptunes was reaching a fever pitch, and Dark Venus and Dark Saturn had nearly by accident also arrived in the same area.

"Wait for your opportunity," he said to himself and waited.

Guardian Mercury and Maverick were standing atop the highest roof they could find shooting sword blasts at the furies. The other scouts were battling below, and the furies saw their goal as to interfere as much as possible. Several had been blasted apart already, but the two had attracted the attention of the rest. They were now being targeted, and the would spend their time, firing, rolling out of the way of an attack and firing again.

Sailor Moon and Prince Darien looked around cautiously.

"Looks like the furies have become distracted…" Darien said.

"I'm just waiting…if I get a shot at one of those dark scouts, they're toast," Sailor Moon said.

"I wonder where Ircanite is," Darien replied.

"Been wondering that too," Sailor Moon said.

"Remember these scouts are apparently humans of some type so you'll have to heal them."  
"I know…I know…" Sailor Moon said.

Dark Uranus leapt backwards off a building firing at Uranus who pursued her.

Sailor Moon twirled her moon wand and sent a gigantic white blast of energy at Dark Uranus. The attack not only slammed the scout into a nearby building it also healed her in mid-flight. She sank to the ground in a human form.

"Ya might have overdone it," Darien said.

Sailor Uranus leapt by, and immediately sent a shot of energy flying at Dark Neptune's direction. Dark Neptune spun out of the way of it, but also took a hit from Sailor Neptune's attack. The two outer scouts attacked again, and Dark Neptune was soon plummeting off the rooftop as well. She stood up slowly only to find Sailor Moon standing facing her. The energy flew out too quickly and she was soon healing as well.

Dark Sailor Venus was dodging attacks all over the place, but she found herself unable to evade four sword attacks at once, one clipped her leg and she fell. Venus shot her love me chain out and wrapped it out her nemesis. The dark scout tried to break free, but Venus moved too quickly for that either.

"Venus Healing Power!" she shouted.

The figured collapsed into a human form and fell to the ground.

The scouts all sighed.

"I'm tired," Venus said.

Dark Sailor Saturn had skidded a stop surprising her pursuers.

"This has failed…" She said. "I surrender."  
"Can enemies surrender?" Guardian Pluto asked.

"Never mind, Saturn Healing Power!" Sailor Saturn cried.

The enemy's uniform melted away and a girl stood in front of them.

"Sorry…" Guardian Moon said and blasted her unconscious with a sword blast.

"Can't be too careful," he added.

"True," Sailor Saturn said.

"Ircanite!" Dark Earth said hurrying up to him. "The SDF has found the crystal!"

"WHAT?" Ircanite shouted.

"We just found out from Akechi," Dark Earth said.

"Teleport me to the location,"

"It will drain my strength to do so."  
"Nothing else matters if we don't get that crystal!"

Dark Earth did as he said and the negaverse commander vanished in a flash.

Seconds later Sailor Earth blasted her to the ground with a barrage of energy.

"EARTH HEALING POWER!" she shouted and Dark Earth's powers disappeared.

"Sailor Scouts…you are needed immediately!" Sailor Earth shouted.

Ircanite appeared in the field where the crystal was. The digging continued. He looked over the scene cautiously. The SDF troops turned towards him in surprise readying their weapons. General Akita stared at him.

"If you're religious…pray…if not…hope," Akita said and pressed a button. The ground exploded in a circle around the drilling sites. A ring of fire shot upwards as gas ignited spraying flames everywhere.

"Good thing he appeared outside the ring I guess," Akita muttered. Still, a useful strategy from Tomoe and Richter.

Ircanite glared at the fire ring angrily. More SDF soldiers were opening fire. Attack helicopters swooped from the air and began to shoot at him. He tried to ignore it and blast through the ring of fire as fast as he could.

At that moment, Doctors Tomoe and Richter were racing behind General Kuga into SDF headquarters, and blasting corrupted officers. They burst into Akechi's office. The defense minister was staring at them.

"DIE!" he shouted leaping at them with a sword.

Tomoe blasted him with the device as the group all dodged him. He fell to the ground and let out a yell. He whirled.

"What's going on!!" he shouted.

"Ya know if ya shot him right now, no one would have to know," Richter said.

"Tempting," Kuga said.

"DON'T!" Akechi shouted.

The Sailor Scouts had all since arrived where Sailor Earth was.

"We have to teleport now!" Sailor Earth said. "Ircanite's nearly reached the crystal."

"No further explanations needed," Sailor Moon said.

The group held hands and the teleportation took hold. They soon appeared in the field. Flames were everywhere…soldiers lay on the ground hurt and Ircanite had blasted through the flame wall and was trying to find which hole the crystal was in.

The scouts leapt forward, he whirled and attacked. The energies exploded, and then everything else did as well.


	314. Chapter 314

272:

Chapter 314

Ircanite appeared back in Tokyo and collapsed against a wall.

I feel so strange…he thought. Yet so tired.

He tried to stand.

Did I get to the crystal?

He sank to the ground.

I feel my strength returning…how strange…not only returning, but growing…

"Ircanite!!" came a chorus of shouts. He leapt up in shock as the Guardian Scouts raced down the street at him.

He powered up an attack weakly.

Meanwhile the SDF's fastest jet was streaking through the sky.

"How long until we reach Tokyo?" Sailor Mercury was asking.

"I'd say about an hour," an SDF officer replied.

She nodded and returned to the cabin where all the scouts were resting.

"Whatever happened drained us, but I can feel my strength coming back," She said.

"The crystal disappeared, did Ircanite get to it," Sailor Moon asked.

"It doesn't seem like he could have," Sailor Neptune said.

"I'm as baffled as the rest of you," Sailor Pluto said. "What happened was very odd."

Back in Tokyo, the Guardian Scouts surrounded Ircanite. He glared at them.

"Well?" he asked.

"Before you begin…" came a voice. Beryl appeared on the battlefield.

"Beryl? What are you doing here?" Ircanite muttered.

"This!" Beryl shouted and a wave of light flew from her hands surrounding the Guardian Scouts. Instantly, their power levels increased and their uniforms became slightly more elaborate. "You've earned it," she said. "And now for the other Guardians," she said and leapt off.

"Typical…" Ircanite muttered.

"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!" Guardian Neptune shouted.

Ircanite grinned and caught it.

"How do you catch it!" Neptune snapped.

"You try!" Ircanite snapped and threw it at him.

"Uh...not today!" Neptune shouted and leapt out of the way.

"I'm going to have some fun with you," Ircanite said landing.

"Really? Well I'm not your type."

"Hmm...you're annoying words will have no effect on me?"

"They won't? Bummer, but really...what have you got against me anyway?"

"Nothing really...but then again...I'm trying to take over the world you know."

"Yes, but you can do that without killing me."

"Yes...but I like to get rid of all the loose ends!" Ircanite shouted letting a barrage of spikes fly from his hands.

"Oh you're a spiky one are ya!" Neptune shouted and flipped out of the way of them and drew his sword.

"Why do you even bother with the sword?" Ircanite muttered. "You have no skill at using it."

"En garde!" Neptune said.

"Oh...I see...very well," Ircanite said forming a spike in his hand. Every once and awhile the other Guardians would send an energy attack flying in Ircanite's direction which he would normally dodge.

"This shall be at the very least entertaining."

And I won't have to waste much energy, which the rest of me can utilize for more worthy targets. He thought advancing.

"Hah hah hah you know they call me the forty seventh musketeer," Neptune said swinging his energy sword awkwardly.

"They do do they!" Ircanite shouted lunging forward. Neptune jumped out of the way.

"Now that's hardly good swordsmanship!" Ircanite said whirling.

"Perhaps," Neptune said. "But I am a man of limited means, and when I need to jump, I jump!"

"Avoid this!" Ircanite shouted charging at him again. Neptune swung his sword. They met.

"WHAT?" Ircanite said.

"I also have been practicing sucker!" Neptune said swinging his sword across Ircanite's stomach. Ircanite stepped back and jabbed his sword at him.

"No...no...that would be too easy!" Neptune shouted and leapt away again.

"I'll skin him alive!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

"Venus Star Burst!" Guardian Venus shouted attacking.

"Please..." Ircanite muttered and shielded himself. "Care to try again?"

"No..." Guardian Venus said drawing his energy sword.

"Hmm... So you really are going to use that?"

Venus fired. Ircanite blocked it again.

Venus fired two more times. Ircanite blocked it.

Venus leapt into the air swinging the sword.

"Irrational!" Ircanite said and took aim.

Venus fired his sword. It slammed into a tree, which fell right towards Ircanite.

"I'm not that simple to fool!" Ircanite shouted blasting apart both the tree and firing at Venus knocking him to the ground.

Ircanite built up his energy for another attack. Guardian Venus launched another attack.

Ircanite avoided it.

"I grow weary of you!" Ircanite shouted. The ground exploded tossing Venus into a wall. He winced and stood up.

"I really can take more then that," Venus said.

"So you can..." Ircanite said. "Let's see how much!"

"Pluto Storm Fist!"

"Yes...it is interesting isn't it!" Ircanite shouted knocking it away with his fist and throwing an energy punch of his own.

Pluto faced him down, his own fists glowing.

"I'm all for a little contest of that nature," Ircanite said raising his fists. "Let's see just how well you fight!"

Pluto charged forward. Ircanite met him. The two threw punches, blocking each other in the process. Pluto went for the gut. Ircanite stepped back and hit him in the face.

"I'm faster then you!" Ircanite shouted.

"Not for long!" Pluto said throwing a right. Ircanite slid back.

"All right, I'll step it up too!" he shouted and threw another punch. Pluto blocked it and swung his fist yet again.

Ircanite avoided it and went for an upper cut. Pluto blocked it and punched him in the face.

Ircanite scowled and hit Pluto several times knocking him backwards.

"You see...I will win this one," Ircanite said.

"Say that after you've won!" Pluto said charging back at him throwing a right and a left. Ircanite stepped back and winced.

"I can take that!" He shouted throwing a massive punch. Pluto was knocked to the ground. Ircanite moved to punch him again. Pluto rolled out of the way.

"Fights over!" Pluto said and fired his sword. Ircanite stepped back.

"Now come on...I'm waiting," Ircanite said.

Pluto bolted up and winced.

"Yes...you're in pain...well come on...I'm waiting..." he said.

Pluto took in some more breath.

"No...I'm waiting," Pluto said.

Ircanite raced forward.

Guardian Jupiter slid in front of him and fired his sword.

Ircanite blocked it.

"As much as people would like seeing you kill yourself Pluto, you've done your part," Jupiter said. He stepped back and waited as Ircanite sized him up.

Ircanite constructed an orb of energy and shot it Jupiter's way. Jupiter dodged it and charged forward.

Another orb flew at him.

He dodged it and fired his sword. Ircanite blocked it. Jupiter charged forward and leapt into the air. Ircanite took aim. Jupiter spun.

"Jupiter Star Inferno!"

His attack hit Ircanite's energy attack and they exploded knocking Ircanite back. Jupiter landed on the roof awkwardly. He fired his sword anyway. Ircanite through up a shield.

Now he's on the defensive. Jupiter said and launched another attack. Ircanite blocked it.

Just fight a war of attrition. Drain him, don't try for the easy kill. Because that's probably impossible.

Ircanite fired a bolt of energy. Jupiter leapt forward. The roof exploded.

Jupiter hit the ground and charged shooting energy as he did so. Ircanite leapt out of the way and spun firing back.

The two were soon shooting energy bolts at a rapid rate across the ground.

This will do. Jupiter thought. At least temporarily.

Ircanite let loose a large attack. Jupiter avoided it. A tree exploded.

"Come on Jupiter!" he shouted launching more energy.

Jupiter fired back and dived into an alley.

"Oh don't turn this into a fox hunt," Ircanite muttered. A streetlight exploded. Ircanite whirled.

Jupiter leapt out of the alley.

"JUPITER!"

The attack hit point blank and knocked Ircanite back.

"Fine! We'll get serious!" Ircanite shouted. The ground exploded shooting cement everywhere. Jupiter fell back.

"Now...you want to fight!" Ircanite shouted. Jupiter winced but stood up and readied himself.

"If all you can do is tear up roads, you're in no position to rule this planet," Jupiter said.

"Perhaps, but I can do far more then that!" Ircanite said. "Which I will show you!"

Guardian Uranus leapt at him sword drawn.

Ircanite formed an energy sword of his own.

They swung at each other and then leapt backward to begin the nearly customary stare down.

Uranus' eyes narrowed. He starred at Ircanite and tried to size him up.

I have no idea of what his true skill is, what he's capable of...whether he's just going to use energy on me the second I get close to him. Nothing. He gets to make the first move. I'm no full.

Ircanite smiled.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Come over here and see..." Uranus said.

Ircanite grinned.

"Hmm...as I heard it...you were struck down in front of your girl...how tragic...a pity that she gets to return to find your bloodied mangled body lying here."

"Do you think I'm going to be intimidated by mere words?" Uranus snapped.

"Perhaps not!" Ircanite said. "But I just wanted you to consider what fate awaits you."

He shot forward. Uranus flew forward as well and leapt over him.

"Oh...now Ircanite...the energy hidden in the hand trick isn't going to work," Uranus said.

"Hmm...worth a try," Ircanite said.

"Well come on..." Uranus said.

"No you can lead."

"Not interested."

"Hmm...then I'll wait..." Ircanite said.

"Me too..." Uranus said.

"So what did it feel like to be killed?" Ircanite asked.

Two large attacks flew across an intersection. Guardian Earth strained as he pushed energy at Ircanite. Ircanite responded by matching it.

"So how long do you think you can keep this up?" Ircanite asked.

"Depends," Earth said. "On how long it takes you to die."

"Oh...cute...but those kind of words are best left to formidable opponents."

Earth pushed harder. Ircanite matched it.

"Hah...tried to scare me there did you?" Ircanite asked.

"Scaring you is unimportant. Killing you, much higher priority."

"Yes...well...you'll come up empty today!" Ircanite shouted pushing more energy forward. Earth blocked it and pushed at it.

"Oh...a reserve yourself," Ircanite said. "But I'm afraid I am more then capable of beating you with my reserve!"

He pushed it.

Earth let go and leapt forward sword in hand. He drove it at Ircanite.

Ircanite leapt backward and spat energy orbs straight at him.

"You're not that clever!" he shouted.

"Clever? I was just being annoying!" Guardian Earth shouted avoiding the energy orbs and firing his energy sword.

Ircanite blocked it and unleashed a wave attack. Guardian Earth was thrown several feet. Ircanite raced forward energy built in his hands.

"I'm not done!" Guardian Earth shouted throwing out his energy attack. Ircanite met it. It exploded in front of them. Guardian Earth leapt forward swinging his sword. Ircanite knocked him back to the ground and fired. Guardian Earth rolled and leapt upwards spinning to face him.

"All right...we can do it that way," Ircanite said and threw out another energy wave. Guardian Earth met it and pushed at it.

"I really don't think you're a match for me!" Ircanite shouted.

"So you think!" Guardian Earth said.

"Mars Star Laser!"

"Accurate but relatively useless!" Ircanite said and blocked it with a hand.

Mars sent out a higher level of attack.

"Oh don't be that blatant!" Ircanite shouted and knocking it away.

Mars charged forward and tackled him.

"That's foolish!" Ircanite shouted.

"Unexpected!" Mars shouted vaulting up.

"Mars Star Laser!"

Ircanite rolled out of the way and threw out an energy orb. Mars ducked it and swung his energy sword into Ircanite's leg before jumping away and spinning. Ircanite unleashed a rain of bolt attacks.

Mars dodged them.

Ircanite blocked them.

The two unleashed their attacks with rapid speed. It exploded in the center of the street.

"I can do this all day!" Mars shouted.

"You cannot!" Ircanite said and through out his own attack.

Mars matched it and changed position opening fire as he did so. Ircanite returned it and leapt at him. Mars slid under him and spun firing as he did so. Ircanite leapt over him firing in the air. Mars dived away and turned letting loose his own attack. There was an explosion throwing them both back.

Guardian Saturn threw a major attack into Ircanite's path. He whirled and faced down the new attacker wincing slightly.

"Guardian Saturn, you are an interesting character," Ircanite said.

"I'm not interested in talking."

"Yes I suppose you might not be."

"Ircanite...fight...or shut up...one or the other."

"Oh...yes...I see...you want to get to the point. I'm in no hurry," Ircanite said. "You're not going anywhere."

Saturn took aim and fired at him. Ircanite blocked it.

"That was not nice," Ircanite said. "I am interested in having a conversation."

"Saturn..."

"Oh...don't build up for an attack, I'll only disrupt it..."

"Blade...of..."

"All right...fine...let it rip..."

"Galaxies!" Saturn shot it straight into the ground. As Ircanite fired. The blast shot a cloud of dirt and debris into the air and in all directions. Saturn leapt into the air and fired again.

Ircanite was hit and thrown back into the ground.

"You fool!" Ircanite shouted. "Now I will cause you undue pain!"

Saturn's newest attack from his upgrade flew out at the enemy.

"Not even close!" Ircanite shouted and unleashed his own attack. Saturn stood still and let the attack fly. The two met and strained as they kept it up.

"Now...I end it!" Ircanite shouted. Saturn's attack fell through. He was blasted back into the brush, and slammed through a tree.

He winced.

Ircanite built up his power. I will destroy him. I will destroy all of them. But he's first. He thought.

"Are we getting any closer?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We're ten minutes away, but there's not exactly anywhere to land you know," The pilot said.

"Oh come on you just have to get low enough that we can jump out," Sailor Moon said.

The plane rocked.

"Sailor Moon! We've got another problem!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"What...what!" Sailor Moon said hurrying back.

The scouts all looked out the window. Three very familiar figures were flying near the plane readying energy attacks.

"It's Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephlite."

"They can fly!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Apparently now they can!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"They're evil?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Obviously!" Mars shouted. "Ircanite must have gotten to them."

"We have to do something!" Sailor Uranus said. "Pilot! Get this plane down now."

"NOW?" We're in the mountains!" the pilot said.

"Well we're a sitting duck here!" Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Saturn said. "Can you feel it?"

Sailor Moon turned.

"Can you all feel it?" Sailor Saturn continued.

The group all nodded.

Seconds later the group was surrounded by light of various colors.

A blast of energy smashed into the plane.

"Take out the engine will you!" Malachite said.

"It's moving very quickly!" Nephlite said.

"Fine, we'll just blow up the entire thing!" Malachite said building his energy.

A door swung open.

"What are they doing!" Zoisite said.

Sailor Moon leapt out and to their shock flew upward. The other scouts followed all wearing large majestic wings on their back.

"Eternal Sailor Moon is going to punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.


	315. Chapter 315

272:

Chapter 315

"How are they flying! They can't fly!" Zoisite shouted.

"Apparently now they can," Malichite replied.

The three generals were glad in dark armor. Metallic wings were attached to them, they held dark blades in their hands.

"Probably the same way we can fly! They used the crystals!" Malachite shouted.

"We have to use the rest of the crystals' powers before it's too late!" Nephlite shouted.

"Now we're ready for them!" Malachite said.

The three negaverse warriors flew at the scouts. Barrages shot by them. The scouts glided out of the way.

"All right...all right...let's do this!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Not in our lifetime!" Zoisite shouted diving towards her.

Sailor Neptune shot upward and launched her attack. Zoisite took it and slammed into her throwing her towards the ground.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus shouted and dived after her.

"Eternal Moon Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The attack shot out in all directions.

The three generals scattered.

Uranus caught Neptune.

"You okay?" Uranus asked.

"Sure..."Neptune said.

"We've still got a war to fight."

"I know..."

"You ready?"

"Are you?"

"Of course," Neptune said.

The two flew upward.

"This is not going to be fun," Zoisite said staring at the newly invigorated Sailor Scouts.

"We have nothing to lose!" Malachite shouted.

"Yeah, we can do some damage anyway!" Nephlite shouted.

The three shot forward.

"Sailor Moon..." Uranus said. "You should stay out of this battle."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She's right..." Mars said. "Someone's going to have to fight Ircanite...it's your destiny. We'll protect you."

"But..."

"Don't worry..." Sailor Jupiter said. "We're tough, they don't stand a chance."

"All right..." Sailor Moon said.

"You go check on the city okay?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Leave them to us," Uranus said.

The scouts whirled and shot out their attacks.

The three enemies fired back. The shots exploded into each other.

"Good luck!" Sailor Moon said. "Call me if you need to!"

"You just find Ircanite!" the scouts shouted.

Sailor Moon nodded and flew towards the planet surface.

"Too bad I can't enjoy this flying," she said.

"Too bad you girls are just learning to fly!" Zoisite said swinging at Jupiter. Jupiter dived back and launched her thunderclap. It fell short.

"You're not going to be able to hit me with those things!" Zoisite shouted.

Mercury flew forward, Ice Water exploded from her hands and knocked Zoisite to the side. The blonde whirled and threw out of her own energy wave. It flew to the side.

"You have to account for the wind Zoisite!" Mercury shouted.

"Yeah!" Jupiter shouted and punched her. Zoisite stepped back and then swung her sword. Jupiter narrowly avoided it.

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy Jupiter," Mercury said.

"Oh it isn't!" Zoisite said and spiraled at them. The two dodged out of the way.

"We're going to have to fight her hand to hand aren't we?" Jupiter asked.

"Essentially. Our normal attacks are just too unpredictable!" Mercury said.

Zoisite flew at them. They flew at her. The three collided and all backed off.

"You girls won't survive!" Zoisite shouted letting energy glow in her hands.

The two glanced at each other and let their own energy flow through them.

"Now it gets serious!" Zoisite shouted and dived at them.

Jupiter and Mercury readied themselves.

"I have yet to repay you for spoiling our plans that night so long ago!" Malachite said swinging a massive violet spike of energy.

Venus dodged out of the way.

Mars slid forward. And swung her foot knocking him aside. Malachite fell and threw the razor. The two girls avoided it.

"I take the time to eliminate wind resistance!" Malachite shouted sending the blast flying upward.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The attack flew straight at him.

"Oh...how impressive!" Malachite said and rolled out of the way, another razor flew at them.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The razor blew apart.

"You get him Venus, I'll keep us from getting nailed!" Mars shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Venus said.

The two dived towards him.

Malachite grinned and rolled away throwing another razor.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The blade blew apart.

"Venus Meteor Shower!"

"Oh...jeez...where did that come from!" Malachite snapped.

The attack flew down from the heavens. Malachite blocked it with an energy shield.

"HAH!" Mars said hitting him with a kick straight to the face.

"Oh...good one..." Malachite snapped and grabbed her leg.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The attack raking across Malachite's hand. He shouted.

"I am sick of you doing that!" he shouted.

A wave of energy exploded in the air. The two were thrown back, sliding to a stop several hundred feet away.

"Come and get me!" Malachite shouted letting the energy build inside him.

"Somehow...I think it's better to let him come to us!" Mars said.

"You won't get any argument form me!" Venus said.

The two built up their energy as well.

"I'm defense you're offense," Mars said.

"Still got it," Venus said.

Malachite shot forward.

They did as well.

Malachite's attack flew from his hands.

Venus Launched her attack. Mars hit the energy. It exploded through it knocking her to the ground. Venus's attack hit. Malachite was knocked back. Mars screeched and fell back.

"Mars!" Venus shouted and grabbed her.

"I'm...okay..." Mars said wincing. "You got him good...let's keep it up! Venus!"

"YAH!" Malachite shouted and swiped his sword across Venus' back. She whirled and hit him point blank with a crescent beam shot.

He flew back and winced.

"So you got me...but I can still kill you!" he snapped.

The two girls, wounded as they were turned to face him.

"Funny thing Malachite!" Mars said. "It works both ways."

"So true!" Malachite said. "But I assure you I am in control here!"

He shot another wave.

The scouts fired back. The blast erupted into a shockwave. All three of them were hit and thrown backwards yet again.

"This is some serious power Venus!" Mars said. "As we've been fighting, more and more of it is getting unleashed. The crystals are kicking in."

"What does that mean?" Venus asked.

"That we can do a lot of damage really quickly!" Mars shouted.

"Then let's just be the one's doing the hurting!" Venus said.

"It's not that simple. We hit Malachite full blast we could kill him!"

"Oh...I see...but...what choice to do we have?" Venus asked.

"I know...I know..."

"Come on girls! I'm waiting!" Malachite shouted flying at them.

The two built themselves up and dodged his attacks letting colored streaks flying behind him.

"Well this is cool! Why can't I enjoy it!" Venus snapped.

"Maybe later!" Mars shouted.

"Running now!" Malachite said. "Well fine...a hunt it will be!" He roared after Venus.

Mars turned.

"Gotta do this right, no room for error," she thought and whirled flying after the two.

"I am a god!" Nephlite shouted unleashing a dark barrage.

"I doubt it! Gods can't bleed!" Uranus shouted leaping at him delivering an energy packed punch. Nephlite flew back and then charged forward hitting Uranus quickly. She flew back.

"Just wait for him to open himself up," Uranus said to Neptune who watched.

"Not likely!" Nephlite shouted and punched back. Uranus dodged it and hit him in the chest. Nephlite swung down on her. The two slid back.

"More pain for you!" Nephlite shouted and attacked. Uranus launched her energy.

It exploded.

Uranus swung into the impact. Nephlite did to. They leapt through it and hit each other.

"So...you're in this for real," Nephlite said.

"I always am!" Uranus said.

"An excellent way to end your career!"

Uranus swung back at him. Their swords met and crackled.

"Enough!" Neptune shouted. She dived forward and knocked Nephlite aside. He whirled.

Neptune hit him with energy. He flew back and then shot back at her. Uranus charged forward hitting him again.

He spun and shot two streaks of energy into the air. The scouts avoided them, but they turned on them.

"POWER!" he shouted.

The two whirled and dived on him. He grinned as the energy streaked after them. Nephlite then swung out more energy. The two dived in and hit him as he grabbed them shocking them. The energy hit. They all were blasted. Nephlite winced...and grinned.

"I can take it...can you?" he asked.

The two girls grimaced in pain, but then they faced him down.

"To the death!" He said raising his sword. Energy shot through it.

Uranus and Neptune shot their attacks. Nephlite knocked them away with his sword.

"It will take more then that!"

"Then let's give him more!" Uranus shouted.

The two sides built up their energy again.

Mars and Venus attacked in unison.

"Try it all you like!" Malachite shouted. "I will not be defeated by such simpleton tactics!"

He shot back at them.

The energies collided, but they didn't wait to watch. Mars and Venus shot forward, energy forming in their hands...Malachite grinned and dived towards them swinging his blade. They dodged under him and turned shooting.

He shot back. The sky exploded.

"The energy is building!" Mars shouted. "We're letting out massive attacks without even a thought!"

"I know!" Venus said.

"FUN ISN'T IT!" Malachite shouted. He dived on them once again his attack connected throwing them back. Pain shot through them. Mars screamed.

"And now we end this charade! You really were never meant to fight me!" Malachite said. "I was always meant to be stronger!"

"Venus...you hurting?" Mars asked quietly.

"Yes...you too?" Venus replied.

"Yeah...but...we gotta do this now...focus on him..."

"Right..." Venus said.

Malachite built his energy.

They did as well.

The scouts stared at their former ally turned enemy. The energy swirled around them. Malachite grinned.

"I am ready to unleash the power!" He shouted. The sky crackled. Energy glowed all around. His eyes reddened, as they narrowed.

"Come on Sailor Scouts...make your final charge!" He shouted.

"Oh we will Malachite!" they shouted.

He built it, and then the wave flew. They dived and punched through it. Malachite's eyes widened. The two girls screamed and connected hitting him point blank. He fell back.

The two girls shouted in pain as it rippled through them.

Malachite floated...unconscious.

"We can still save him," Mars said.

"I...uh..." Venus collapsed. Mars caught her.

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"Too slow!" Zoisite shouted. "But if that's what you want!"

She whirled. Energy flew from her hands. In all directions. The scouts were hit. She dived towards Mercury.

"Time to meet your maker...again!" she shouted.

Jupiter leapt forward. She slammed into Zoisite. Energy shot through both of them.

"Don't Jupiter!" Mercury said.

"Shut up!" Zoisite said and shot a hand out hitting Mercury with a tremendous blast.

"No you don't!" Jupiter shouted and hit her dead on. Zoisite turned and hit her back. The two screeched. Zoisite fell backwards.

Jupiter winced slightly.

"Not done!" Zoisite shouted.

Jupiter and Mercury fired back hitting her before she could make her attack. She floated.

"Mercury...are you..."

"No..." Mercury said and fell into Jupiter's arms.

"This is it!" Nephlite shouted. Energy blew around him. The skies darkened, lightning crackled. Uranus and Neptune were surrounded with a similar aura.

"This battle will be decided by energy and the will to win!" Nephlite shouted.

"And how can you have it over us!" Neptune shouted. "You don't really want to hurt us!"

"I doubt reasoning with him will work," Uranus said.

"Worth a try!" Neptune shouted.

"I am not going to be held back by that!" Nephlite shouted.

"You can't help it!" Neptune shouted.

"I can!" He shouted.

Their energies flew out. The energies crackled. The sky burst apart. Neptune and Uranus were hit by the shockwave.

Nephlite fell unconscious.

"I knew it," Neptune said and collapsed.


	316. Chapter 316

272:

Chapter 316

The Guardian Scouts continued their stalling action against Ircanite.

That's fine Guardian Scouts, stall…it just lets me build my power levels up even more. He thought.

Maverick had arrived and was spinning around firing off bursts of energy. Ircanite was hit by a few and winced.

"Duck!" came a cry as Guardian Moon leapt at her and pushed her to the ground. His sword swung up and deflected an energy sword, but not enough to prevent it from sinking into his side. He screamed in pain and swung his sword up to have it blocked by a second blade as Sorophite emerged from the darkness. The enemy swung the second sword through Moon and then flung him to the ground. Maverick leapt back and the weakened Guardian Scouts stared at their new enemy.

"I don't banter with weaklings!" Sorophite shouted and lunged at the Guardians, Maverick swung into position and blocked the attack. The Guardian Scouts opened fire as well, but their attacks were knocked aside from Sorophite's spinning blades, he whirled and swung at Maverick knocking her sword aside and swiping his second sword through her.

"You were weakened…or else you might have lasted a few minutes longer," he said with a grin and kicked her into the stomach as the pain overcame her.

Ircanite used the opportunity to leap off.

"Uranus…Mars…Venus….get out of here!!" Guardian Saturn shouted and unleashed his full attack. Sorophite avoided most of it, but a small blast hit his arm knocking him off balance. Guardian Mars and Jupiter attacked, and their enemy back flipped to avoid the new energy.

"Go!" Neptune shouted at the three unprotected scouts. They reluctantly began to move off, but Sorophite pounced leaping towards them in a fury. Neptune charged forward, an energy triton in his hands. Sorophite's two blades dug straight into him as Neptune swung the triton down and through his face. Sorophite dropped Neptune to the ground hard, but the scout lay prone below him. The remaining scouts let loose every energy attack they could. Sorophite dived to the ground and rolled out of the way of them. He spun towards the others.

"I'll kill you all, and them too…its just a matter of time…" Sorophite said and the others charged him.

It was at this point that Pluto and Jupiter realized that Saturn had already died and couldn't afford to be killed again.

Guardian Earth and Guardian Mercury were hurrying along the streets as fast as they had ever leapt before. An energy blast flew in their direction and they dived out of the way.

Jaedite stood in their path.

"How annoying," Mercury said.

"Ircanite planned this exceedingly well," Earth muttered.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish of facing Sorophite without me," Mercury said. "I have much better aim than you do…in five seconds, once I create a disturbance, disappear…"

"Understood," Earth said.

Mercury skidded and flipped upside down opening fire with his swords and hitting Jaedite. Earth cut down a side street and was soon out of view.

Sorophite turned away from the unconscious forms of the Guardian Scouts surrounding him and approached the slowly moving Maverick. She tried to gain the strength to raise her arms into position. Sorophite didn't wait and leapt at her, but Guardian Moon leapt into his way swinging his sword. Sorophite let out a shout and backed up before swinging his energy swords through the weakened scout. Moon sank to the dirt silently. Sorophite was hit with a massive energy attack and flung to the ground.

"Moon and I can be an impressive tandem," Guardian Earth said leaping forward.

"You're impressiveness will not allow you to avenge your family's death," Sorophite said. "Nor…for that matter…your own…" he added.

The Sailor Scouts dived in towards the scene of Sorophite's battle, but were distracted by the beam of light shooting out over the center of the city and up into the sky.

"You all keep going…I'll go check that out," Sailor Moon said.

"Alone?" Mars asked.

"I'll be all right," Sailor Moon said with a weak smile and banked away towards the energy beam.

Sorophite swung his swords towards the wounded scout, but was blocked by a surprise parry move. Sorophite stepped back but reset and slid forward kicking Guardian Earth. The Guardian Scout slid to the ground and the villain pounced. Earth blocked one sword, but the other connected. Earth let out a shout, but rolled out of the way, kicking Sorophite's feet out from under him. Earth rolled again into a defensive stance, before falling to one knee. Sorophite whirled up, but was pelted with three Earth sword blasts, before the Guardian Scout collapsed to the ground. Sorophite leapt up again and looked cautiously at Guardian Earth, his focus diverted him from the blue wave that immersed him and smashed him into a nearby tree. Guardian Mercury leapt out of the woods two swords drawn. The two met in the air and their swords crackled.

Ircanite held what he had sought for so long in his hands, and grinned and the arc of energy began to expand outward. He grinned and began to float into the air. He could see Sailor Moon flying towards him, and gaining quickly.

He unleashed the power of the crystal and sent a shockwave flying across the city. It only went so far, but caused Sailor Moon to bank away in surprise. She looked down to see people dropping to the ground left and right…and Ircanite grinning as more energy was drawn into him. The shockwave continued to expand.

If this goes much farther it'll reach the others…she thought and gathering her strength she unleashed her own energy attack. It pushed back the shockwave and held it as Ircanite drew on his ever growing powers.

"How long can you keep this up Sailor Moon?" He asked with a smile.

Sailor Moon had no idea.

The Moon Palace shook. Ircanite's energy had shot through the stars and smashed into the sanctum and Beryl was looking around with concern. Chibi Chibi hurried to her with a scared look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked, before realizing herself, that Galaxia and Nehelenia were standing down the hallway from her, free of their prisons.

"It's always difficult to kill someone who's already dead, but let's give it a try…" Galaxia said.

"I wouldn't attempt that…" yet another figure said emerging behind Beryl and slowly moving in front of the Queen and Chibi Chibi. More figures followed as well. Soon Galaxia and Nehelenia were staring at a group of six. The lead glad, in an elaborate white and multicolored outfit and holding a staff aloft stared at Galaxia intently. The other five were clad in a Sailor Scout outfits.

"Sailor Small Moon," the first, a pink haired clad teen wearing a blue, red, and white outfit said…"Or Sailor Moon for short."

"Sailor Vesta, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas!" the four added.

"And I am Sailor Cosmos," the staff wielding leader of the group said. "Galaxia…do not force us to do battle with you."  
Galaxia smiled.

"There is no chance that I won't…" Galaxia said as she and Nehelenia readied themselves.

Tokyo blew apart. Explosions of energy rippled through it blasting apart the buildings and hitting the many inhabitants.

Everything was immersed in light. The buildings crumbled. People screamed.

The scouts in the air all whirled in shock as the wave hit them as well.

Then there was silence.

The skies were red, and there was no one for miles who could speak a word. Dark black clouds hovered all around. The city filled with smoke and dust.

Ircanite rose above it all rising hundreds of feet above the ground. He laughed.

"I have won! I've won it all. There's no one left!" He shouted. "This city and its power is mine!"

He looked around in triumph.

"It's all destroyed...the buildings, the people, the scouts, and all their allies. No more...I have achieved the destiny no one else could achieve. I have invaded this world and taken all that there is from it. There is nothing left that can stop me!"

He laughed again.

"Ircanitttttttte!" came a shout. It fluttered as if carried by the wind, but there was no wind, not the natural kind anyway. Ircanite whirled.

"Who dares speak?" he said. "Who lives?"

He turned scanning the ground, wondering...just who survived.

Standing there on the ruins of a building was a figure.

He starred at it.

"It can't be!" Ircanite shouted not caring how cliché he sounded.

Sailor Moon stood staring at him. He uniform was white, and nothing else. She looked up at him. Her moon scepter was in her hand.

"How did you survive?" Ircanite said. "I have the power now...you do not?"

"We both have the power…" Sailor Moon said.

He threw a bolt at her. It exploded against a shield.

"What?" Ircanite said.

"I am Sailor Moon, I fight on behalf of the moon and for love. Love which you seek to destroy. But today I fight for everyone, everyone on this world, and the worlds you would seek to conquer in this universe."

Ircanite built up his energy again and shot it at her.

It smashed into the shield.

"Something must hurt you!" Ircanite shouted.

"On behalf of all the lives you have destroyed, and those who must be protected...I will triumph over you!"

"Save your speeches!" Ircanite shouted and shot another blast.

Sailor Moon stood there and took it.

"You, don't understand do you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You've never been that powerful!" he snapped. "You can't stop me forever."

"No, but then again, you don't have forever to stop me," she said raising her scepter.

"...I speak for all those powers that are light in this world! They are greater then I alone, but they are all with me today! You can draw on only yourself!"

"I will be enough!" he shouted. "Look at what I've already done!"

Globes of light rose from the ground. Sailor Moon stared at them. Humans everywhere. And amidst them all, the scouts, her friends...Luna, Artemis...all of them. She cried.

"They...have paid the ultimate price! No it's your turn!"

Sailor Moon wept some more.

"HAH!" Ircanite shouted and threw a wave of energy at her. She was blasted back.

"Now that's more like it! You're friends are gone forever…" Ircanite said continuing the cliché.

Sailor Moon cried some more.

He built up his energy again.

"Now it ends!" Ircanite shouted.

The attack flew out. Sailor Moon swung into it. Ircanite's eyes widened as the energy was blasted away.

"They died for me!" Sailor Moon shouted. "They all did...protect me...and now I will protect them! I cannot let them down, even if I may never see them again! Something you wouldn't understand!"

Ircanite shot another blast of energy down at her.

She hit it with a shield.

Ircanite keep the energy shooting at her.

"You cannot stop me forever!"

"I must!" Sailor Moon said grimacing. Her wand shot out pushing against the energy.

The energies continued to meet. Sailor Moon stared into the stream, her eyes glazed over and then she began to remember what she was fighting for.

"Do you really think that you standing alone in the darkness and fight off an entire planet!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I see only you!"

"And that's why you are going to lose!"

The energy shot from her, multicolored, sweeping upward. Ircanite was hit from all sides.

"What is happening! This power is invincible!"

"Not from us!" Sailor Moon shouted.

She leapt forward.

A glistening golden sword fell into her hands.

Ircanite let out a scream of fear as Sailor Moon swung through him. He vaporized.

Sailor Moon landed on the ground.

She looked around.

"And now...as I promised..."

White energy swirled around her.

"To all those who have died...I grant you life again...all across this galaxy! REVIVE!"

She unleashed the power she had inside her. The energy flew out across the city. It shot into space and flew across the globe in all directions.

She spun as it took control of her then it faded. She stood there, in a red, white, and blue uniform. A circular golden locket sat on the bow.


	317. Chapter 317

272:

Chapter 317

"Ahem is this thing on…" Principal Oksua said meekly. "Ahem…well here we are, graduation day."

A group of students sat in front of him waiting patiently.

"I can't say this has been um well let's be honest it's been pretty nuts around here," Oksua said. "But I guess we all know the world is odd too, so I guess you'll all fit in well."  
The crowd cheered.

"Was that a compliment?" Hotaru muttered.

"Try not to worry about it," Michiru advised.

"Well let's start the proceedings then," Oksua said and began to read the names of the graduating students.

"Hopefully we won't need our powers again," Setsuna said.

"It seems highly unlikely we will be that lucky," Hotaru said.

"I don't know, maybe the universe works in ways that mean we'll get some time off," Michiru said.

"That's overly optimistic," Haruka said.

"Unfortunately, powers or no powers, there is much that I need to take care of, I'd really try to explain it, but it's almost impossible when time streams are involved," Setsuna said. "I'm afraid I'll be gone for awhile."

"That doesn't surprise me," Haruka said.

"Setsuna, for some reason I have lost contact with the forces that used to pass through my being," Hotaru said. "Am I no longer the Sailor of Death?"

"It seems that way," Setsuna said. "Didn't you feel it slipping away?"  
"Yes I guess I did," Hotaru said. "But if I'm not did it really pass on?"

At that exact moment Raye was sitting in her temple staring at the sacred flames. They had begun to flicker and blackish smoke began to circle around them. Raye's eyes opened wide I surprise. The fires danced and arranged themselves into a pattern.

"What does this mean?" Raye asked as visions filled her head as the flames continued to flicker. She stood up in shock and strode to the door. She slid the wood aside and stepped out into the yard, looking up at the darkening sky lost in thought.

The group were standing in an airport waiting area.

"In many ways I wish we had gotten a chance to learn more about you," Serena said. "You three are still quite a mystery to us all."  
"Good," Tashiro said. "Hopefully in time we will perhaps trust each other better, still thank you for everything."  
"That's Tashiro's way of being nice," Akiro said.

"Be careful back in the U.S.," Setsuna said.

"We always are," Tashiro said.

Ai briefly paused and stared at Hotaru. Then the three nodded and headed to catch their flight.

"What was that about?" Greg asked Hotaru.

"She sent me a thought," Hotaru said.

"What did she say, er think?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure," Hotaru lied.

"We have a lot of checking up to do back on our planet," Seiya said.

"But we'll return as soon as we can," Taiki said.

"Some of might," Yaten said glancing at both of them.

"Either way, there's so much left to do, we've been away too long already," Seiya said.

"We'll miss you," Serena said.

"Come back soon," Amy added.

Taiki smiled at her.

"Try to meet a nice girl Yaten," Mina said with a grin.

Yaten sighed.

"That really isn't the priority right now," he said.

"Love should always be the priority!" Mina said and leapt atop a nearby bench.

Yaten just glanced at her blankly.

"You're no fun," she said.

"It's my turn to head off," Setsuna said.

"Be careful Setsuna," Haruka said.

"Though we know you will be," Michiru said.

"I'll do my best," Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, just don't get too weird if you can avoid it," Serena said. "We all love you, but sometimes you scare the heck out of us."

Setsuna smiled.

"All part of the job," She said. "I have to keep you guys a little freaked out or my image suffers."

"Raye, you seem troubled," Serena said.

"I am," Raye said. "I've been having weird visions, I feel like I've been surrounded by death, I can't explain it…it's just this weird sense I get."  
"Whatever it is, I think you can handle it," Serena said. "You've always been strong."

"I try to be strong, I'm not always able to be," Raye said. "But you Serena…you do things the rest of us could never do. I can't explain it, none of us can, it's like everything that makes you up, the good, the bad, the lazy, the silly, it all mixes together to give you that strength."  
"Don't make me out to be someone extraordinary," Serena said. "I have these powers, but I'm not different from you." She smiled calmly at Raye. "We all do what we can. I think if our situations were reversed, well for one thing the temple wouldn't be a clean, but secondly you'd do what you had to. Though…Raye…we argue a lot…I don't blame you, after all it's easy to see a lot of the times when I've been right it seems like I'm wrong."  
Raye shot her a glance.

"But if I were to ever fall, it's you that I know would be able to get everyone together. The others could, but you would be the best at it. Even if we fight all the time over how much you misunderstand how right I am."

Serena stuck out her tongue. Raye laughed and the two shared a hug.

At the National Diet Building, Prime Minister Yoshitomi stood in front of a room of LDP party members, Defense Minister Akechi stood beside him.

"It is with great regret that I resign my position. My leadership was not satisfactory, and I apologize," Yoshitomi said. "Defense Minister Akechi joins me in his sorrow over this and will resign as well."

Akechi grimaced.

"My sincerest regrets," he said.

Sylia Coral held back a smile and saw that Kanzaki was doing the same. A party elder stood up.

"We will hold another election among the people as to who will lead us and the country, but we must appoint an acting Prime Minister until that is determined…but I must warn whoever we appoint must promise not to run in the main election so they can focus on governing fixing this mess," the elder said.

"I'll do it," Coral said. "Hey, it's either this, or I'll run again."  
"Let her do it!" most of the group said.

Coral grinned.

At SDF headquarters then news had come down fairly quickly that Coral was back in charge, which was quite a relief to the rank and file. In the Joint Staff Council chief's office, General Kuga was staring out a window at the ever changing city. General Nagumo stood next to him.

"I may have underestimated the difficulties of this position," Kuga said. "I don't regret my actions, and they may have done a greater good, but I know this…I am better suited for my old command. I have already sent Prime Minister Coral a letter stating you should be put back into office."

"That's a very respectful thing to do, but General…you are right about the difficulties, and I can't help wondering if your way was perhaps necessary, albeit violent. My reports indicate that in some cases, the scouts were helped by your interventions, even though it came at great cost…so I also don't know…anyway I am retiring…" Nagumo said.

"You are?"

"I believe I can serve this country in other ways, but not here…"

"In the time I have left in command, is there anything you suggest I reverse…"

"Did you fire the four former negaverse commanders?"

"We did. Security risk…"

"Hire them back."

"Are you sure?"

"Of that I am sure…"

"Very well."

"And Doctor Tomoe and Richter?"  
"I already rehired them, they served bravely in the battle, although with unauthorized equipment."

"Good," Nagumo said.

"And General Akita and Admiral Sarachi?" Kuga asked.

"Sarachi is enjoying his command, we forced him to take over the MSDF, he already implored me not to speak on his behalf," Nagumo said. "Akita is retiring too."

"I see."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, there was no one outside," General Mizuno said.

"It's been very crazy around here," General Kuga said. "Please come in General Mizuno."  
She did as she was asked.

"General, I am aware that you devoted numerous time and effort to placing operatives in key places including shadowing other SDF officers," Kuga said.

"Yes sir, and I regret none of it."  
"Regret? You think I am criticizing? Your actions may have saved this entire force from being consumed by evil, and to that end I am promoting you."  
"Again?"  
Nagumo grinned.

"Try to accept the sentiment," he said.

Kuga continued.

"You are now being placed in charge of SDF intelligence. The whole thing…"  
"I…uh thank you."  
"Dismissed…"

Mizuno left in surprise.

"Who do you think Coral will get to fill our job?" Nagumo asked.

Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy were sitting in their normal booth at their normal restaurant consuming milkshakes and just enjoying the relative peace.

"I guess I wonder sometimes if our entire lives will be like this…but as long as we every once and awhile get to sit here and stuff isn't being blown apart…then I'll be happy," Serena said.

"Way to lower standards," Raye muttered.

"It's not lowering standards it's raising them," Mina said.

"How so?" Raye asked.

"The best things in life are…something…er…my point is, that if Serena can see this as all she needs for happiness, then she's far better off than anyone who needs more than that…" Mina said.

"What's that have to do with standards?" Lita asked.

"I think you're arguments are on two different rhetorical levels," Amy said.

Before things could escalate the five realized Darien was standing at the head of the table.

"Good news," he said. "I got a new job," he added.

"New job, I didn't know you were looking for a new job," Serena said.

"It happened along you might say, and so I figured why not take it," Darien said.

"Darien…" Serena said. "You know I love you. But don't hide when you get fired from me ever again."  
"You knew??" he said.

"I knew."

"How?"

"Because I know you…and I figured it out, you'd best not underestimate me, and for that…you're paying…" she said. "For all of us!"

"Yeah!" the other four girls added.

"A lover should never act with distrust," Lita said.

"Except when it's for the greater good," Mina added.

"That's wrong…" Raye said. "But still…you should know better than to keep things from Serena, even if she'll freak out at first she'll come around."

"That is a compliment and I'll take it," Serena said.

Darien sighed.

"You never told me," Ayeka said looking over D.V.'s shoulder as he typed away at a computer in his new war room, in the reconstructed A.P.T. house.

"Told you what?" D.V. said.

"Just how did the battle with Sorophite go?"

"Better than at the hospital…but Sailor Moon's energy vaporized him before I could strike him down…"

"So it was that close?"

"I would like to think so," D.V. said.

"Do you feel all right with your revenge being carried out by someone else?" Ayeka asked.  
"It'll do."

And just outside in the living room, Mike stood before Rick, Steve, and Greg.

"Gentlemen…I have been thinking…it was a thought that did not occur to me amidst the chaos of iron battle…"

"What does iron have to do with it?" Steve muttered.

"Iron…is…battle…" Mike said. "But to continue, Greg, you are a writer, Steve you draw…when you feel like it…and Rick you are a popular person who people like to be around…"

"True," Rick said. "And you…"

"Create hilarious jokes, and scenarios," Mike said.  
"Ah, you're the liar of our quartet," Rick replied.

"I never lie…except now…" Mike said. "Point is…we will create…a doujinshi manga!"

"EH?" the three asked.

Mike began to cackle.

General Patterson was sitting his office. A bandage still covered his head wound from the battle. He was looking over computer files when the four negaverse generals appeared in his doorway.

"You were all a lot of help," he muttered. "Getting converted to evil and attacking the SDF's most highly developed plane…nice job."

"Glad to see you too," Nephlite said. "Fortunately Sailor Moon's healing powers can work wonders sometimes."

"I don't like your new names," Patterson grumbled.

"You mean our old names?" Jaedite said.

"Whatever…" Patterson said. "I don't mind being wounded, I don't mind coming back to work, I do mind that everything went to heck in a basket while I was gone…"

"A good motto to follow," came a voice. The generals parted to allow Sylia Coral to be seen.

"Prime Minister…you'll forgive me if I don't stand…leg and all…" Patterson said.

"I understand," Coral said. "I'm sorry, could we be alone…"  
The negaverse commanders shuffled out.

"General…guess who the new commander of the Joint Staff Council is," Coral said.

Haruka's car pulled to a stop at a traffic light. Michiru looked around the intersection, taking in all of the sights.

"Amazing how much this city has changed," she said.

"I always thought of it more as something that didn't change," Haruka said.

The light changed and she continued driving.

"Haruka…I don't know how much longer I want to hide from the truth," Michiru said. "The issue was forced on us, but maybe it was a blessing."  
"It wasn't a blessing," Haruka said. "It was awful, but I do admit I do struggle with this…we shouldn't have to be afraid."

"I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out, one way or another."

"Where to now?"  
"Home, we can head off to do some mysterious deed later, right now I like the idea of just enjoying the city, until the next darkness comes," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded and they were on their way.

In the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Pluto strode across the marble floor of the replica palace. Queen Beryl stood there, flanked, by Sailor New Moon and her scouts.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Sailor Pluto said. The scouts politely introduced themselves.

"What happened up here?" Pluto asked.

"Galaxia and Nehelenia staged a jailbreak…Nehelenia…has been imprisoned again…" Queen Beryl said. "But Galaxia….to tell you the truth we don't know where she is."

"Sailor Cosmos fought her…" Sailor New Moon said.

"Sailor Cosmos?...I thought she was only a legend…"

"She was real," Beryl said.

"They fought and in the end they both vanished…"

"We're going to search for them," Sailor New Moon said.

"We shall help," Fiore said walking in, followed by Alan and Ann.

"Sorry we missed the battle, there was much going on after Galaxia's forces were defeated," Fiore said.

"Some of their friends decided to try for revenge," Alan said.

"They failed," Ann added.

"Things have gotten very complex," Sailor Pluto said.

"They have indeed," Beryl said.

Serena stood in front of the high school, for some reason she was wearing her uniform. She didn't know why she had put it on that morning, but she had. As she stood there staring at the statue of her and her four closest friends, framed against the white building, she smiled a bit, remembering in miniature the past few years.

I don't know whether I've been lucky or unlucky…she thought. She heard footsteps and turned. Molly stood there.

"Hey Serena, you did hear that you graduated right?" Molly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just being weird," Serena replied.

"You're allowed," Molly replied. She paused and looked at Serena standing in front of the statue.

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"Hard?" Serena replied.

"To do what you do."  
"Yes."

Molly nodded.

"I guess we all have our strengths and weaknesses," she said. "I have to go before Melvin gets worried. He worries more than he used to."

Serena waved as her longtime friend hurried off.

The blonde turned back towards the school, he strands of hair swished as she did. She let the memory of what she was observing sink in, and then began to walk away.


	318. Chapter 318

272:

Chapter 318 Four Years later….

Serena was standing on a balcony of the apartment she shared with Darien. The view was as usual magnificent and captured much of Tokyo's beauty in the night. Darien came up behind her and he smiled gently at her.

"In two days we'll finally be married," he said.

Serena nodded.

"I'm keeping my name by the way," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I like it better than yours, Skeeeeno..." she said pronouncing it. "Serena Skeeeno, sounds nice."

"So does Serena Shields."

"I dunno…sounds like an out of work actress to me," Serena said.

"Whatever you want," Darien said and sighed. "That really isn't the important part."

The two hugged and were soon kissing.

"Look at those two," Luna said with a smile. Artemis sat beside her smiling as well.

"Makes you wish we could get married too doesn't it?" the white cat asked.

"Not really no, we're cats after all," Luna said.

Artemis sighed.

She smiled at him and gave him a face rub.

"I do worry though, this will be the first time in nearly four years the scouts are all back in Tokyo…" Luna said. "Something suggests to me chaos is going to ensue."

"It always does," Artemis said. "Still we can just hope for our happy couple's sake that they keep control of themselves."

And within a few hours night had become day.

Raye awoke to a smell she hadn't been used to. She bolted up and followed the source, only to find Rick in the kitchen of the temple cooking.

"Why are you cooking?" she muttered.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Rick said.

"It smells like the place is on fire."  
"It's not, come taste this," Rick said and plopped an egg down on the plate. Raye glanced at him and took a bite.

"Why is this good?" she asked. "When did you learn to cook?"

"You're very confusing," Rick said. "You seem more disappointed that it actually tastes good, than if it tasted bad."

"I'm more concerned about you randomly deciding to cook and actually pulling it off. What other secrets are you hiding?"

"I once was a pirate?"

"You were not, now let's eat."

"Can't, not done," Rick said.

"Just how much are you making?"

"Enough."  
Raye glanced at him.

"There are some times when you just make no sense," she said.

Rick glanced back at her.

"And you're the one saying this…"

Raye just glared at him.

"Ok just what is this actually about?"  
"How is it that Serena is getting married before we are?"  
"Um…well isn't that your fault?" Rick asked.

"My…fault……." Raye growled.

"Uh oh…" Rick said. "That was clearly the wrong way to put it."

"Just a bit…" Raye snarled.

"Breakfast is ready…" Rick said meekly.

"So how mad do you think Raye is at Rick for not marrying her before Serena got hitched?" Lita asked.

Mina looked up from the table and grinned.

"I'd guess he's going to need some medical attention," Mina said with a smile.

"It's her own fault though," Lita said.

Mina nodded.

"True….This is nice to have the place to ourselves in the morning without the guys around," Mina added.

"Steve and Mike apparently had to go into work early, I'm not sure what exactly for though. Sounds important, but then again they exaggerate."

"I'm just glad I'm on summer vacation," Mina said.

"The kids have been driving you nuts, I noticed you've been especially frazzled these past few weeks," Lita asked.

"It's hard to believe I was one of them, I mean yes…am I a lunatic? most people say yes, but these students…they're off the wall, it takes practically all of my guile to handle them," Mina said.

Lita laughed.

"Lita, when are they going to let you know if you got into culinary school?"

"A few weeks," Lita said. "It's stressful, but work keeps me busy. I don't talk about it much but I love working in a florist shop."

"It's good to enjoy work," Mina said and sighed.

Lita just smiled.

Miles away a meeting was occurring in a darkened room. Several figures were clustered around a table.

"We've brought the stuff," one was saying.

"Let's see it before we pay," another responded.

"Very well."  
A truck was soon backing into the room. Several men opened the back of it. Others looked inside. A large group of penguins stared back at them from inside the frozen truck.

"Excellent!" one of the figures said. "You have done well."

"All right! Hold it right there!" came a shout. Lights shined into the darkened room.

"This is the Tokyo Metropolitan Police," the voice continued.

The group of hoodlums all scattered, as the penguins began squawking. Police cars began to converge on the area, but one grey car skidded through the perimeter and out towards the street.

"Figures one would have a fast car," Mike said steering his police car after the hoodlum's car. Steve stared intently on from the passenger's seat.

"Ya wanna ya know…hit the siren there Steve," Mike said.

"Oh…right right...I get so focused sometimes…I forget…" Steve said.

"And somehow we got through the academy, amazing."

Their squad car and several others chased the fleeing criminal up onto the highway.

"This could get a bit crazy," Mike observed.

"Nice day for a drive," Steve replied.

A half mile up ahead a small red car was working its way through traffic.

"Be careful, there's a police chase behind us," Hotaru calmly said from the passenger seat.

"A what?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Like I said…a police chase," Hotaru said.

"Great…" Greg muttered.

Within a few seconds the grey car raced into view dodging traffic and steering past Greg's car, the wave of police cars shot past as well.

"I knew it," Greg said.

"Knew what?" Hotaru asked.

"I knew that Serena getting married was going to make the entire city descend into madness."

Hotaru let out a huge laugh.

"Yes you're right, it's going to be terrible," She said and continued to laugh.

"Hotaru it's not really that funny."

"Sorry you know my sense of humor hasn't fully recovered yet, at least I laugh."  
"That's true," Greg said.  
More lights appeared in his rear view mirror. Greg eased the car out of the lane as another police car whizzed by.

"Hey…wasn't that…" he said.

"Yes," Hotaru said.

"This chase is getting annoying, look at the traffic backing up, we're going to be late getting to the airport," Greg said.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Hotaru said.

"Fortunately we're getting the road clear of the people, but this guy's nuts," Mike said continuing to follow the grey car."

"Makes me wish I could just blast it with a sword," Steve said.

"Neither of us had that good aim," Mike said.

"Yeah…" Steve muttered.

"I hope someone's warning the airport," Mike said. "Because apparently that's where this guy is headed."

"Odd choice, what's he going to do, steal, a plane," Steve said.

"Attention, attention," came a voice over the radio. "Be advised, suspect may have a plane waiting for him, we're checking it out."

Mike and Steve glanced at each other.

Amy and Taiki emerged from the gate and looked out a long window at the plane that had carried them northern Japan.

"It was a smooth flight at least," Amy said.

Taiki nodded.

It was the they noticed several police cars racing across the airport tarmac.

"Wonder what's that is about," Amy said.

"Hopefully nothing that will involve us," Taiki said.

Amy looked him over.

"You're afraid it will."  
"Just a bit," Taiki said. "You know how things go in this crazy city."

Amy sighed.

The two had almost reached the doors to the airport when they saw a police officer was blocking the way.

"No one can go outside, there's a situation," he was saying.

"What sort of situation?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But it's dangerous."

Outside other police officers were herding people out of the way, as the grey car sped towards the terminal. Amy and Taiki looked out the airport windows in surprise.

"What's going on?" came a voice. They both turned to see Seiya, and Yaten standing a few feet away.

"Fancy meeting you here," Taiki said.

"Look at that," Amy said as several police cars skidded to a stop in front o the terminal. Emerging from the lead car was a familiar face.

"What a coincidence," Yaten muttered.

"How close is he?" D.V. said into the car radio and stared ahead.

"Thirty seconds," Mike replied  
The cops all could see the cars approaching in the distance, but also to their shock a lone bicyclist was pedaling towards the airport as well.

"Where the heck did they come from?" D.V. snapped. The cops all began to shout at the bicyclist who looked in surprise, panicked and slid to the street in shock. He slowly stood as the chase raced at him.

"How awfully cliché!" Patterson snapped and jumped into his car.

The bicyclist looked into the oncoming chase in fear and was only saved by a last minute motorcycle racing up. The driver grabbed him and carried him to the side of the road, skidding the cycle to a stop as the chase raced by them, smashing the bicycle to bits. The cops scattered from their barricade. Mike gunned the engine on his patrol car and hit the back of the grey car at an angle that caused it to swerve. Patterson's car lurched forward and bumped the car from the other side causing it to swerve more slowly back the other way. The cop cars swarmed pushing themselves up against the criminal's vehicle and stopping it. He was soon dragged out of the car and handcuffed.

"There's nothing worse than a penguin smuggler with a fast car," Mike said.

"That's telling him," Steve muttered.

The motorcyclist walked up and pulled off her helmet.

"Craziest chase I've ever seen," Haruka said.

"Thanks for the assistance, crazy bicyclists," Patterson said.

"This happen to you often?" Haruka asked.

"More than I'd like," Patterson said.

"Not exactly something that happens often up in the country, but I'm glad to help," Haruka said. "Who was that guy."  
"Smuggler, of the most annoying kind," Patterson said.

"Superintendent!" a cop said hurrying up. "The chief is on the radio looking for you."  
Patterson sighed.

"Hey look," Mike said pointing over at Amy, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten who had emerged from the airport along with hundreds of other bewildered people.

"Hiiii AMY! And other people I don't really like!!" Mike shouted waving.

Amy waved politely.

Haruka walked back towards her bike. The bicyclist was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"You got lucky," Haruka said.

He nodded.

"Haruka…what have you managed to get involved in this time came the most familiar voice she had ever heard. She whirled.

"Michiru, you're early," Haruka said and gave her a hug.

"Yes the plane somehow got in earlier then they said," Michiru replied.

"How was Europe."  
"I'm more than happy to tell you, it's just it seems like this is a bit of a crime scene, maybe later?"

Haruka blushed and nodded.

"Is that Amy over there?" Michiru asked. "Oh and the lights, I haven't seen them in a while..."  
"We have a suspicion that Serena's wedding is going to perhaps lead to some nuttiness, perhaps this coincidence is but the beginning," Haruka said walking her bike towards the others, with Michiru following.

The police started trying to clean up the mess, but Mike and Steve managed to head over to where there friends were standing.

"Just another day at the office," Mike was saying.

"Why do I suspect you were more likely the cause of this chaos than the solution," Yaten said.

"Actually Yaten, Mike to my surprise pulled off a fairly tough driving move to help bring that guy down," Seiya said. "This might be the only time he's done something correctly."  
"Not true Seiya, I very ably stole Mina's heart away from grey hair over here," Mike said.

"Ouch," Seiya said.

"How is Greg going to get through this mess to pick us up?" Amy asked.

"That's a very interesting question," Steve said. "It may take us awhile to clear this all out, and all the rental car places are blocked off too right now."  
"Might as well rest inside then," Taiki said.

The others nodded and headed back into the airport.

"Did you see who was here?" Mike asked walking up to Patterson.

"Yes yes, unfortunately we don't have time for gabbing, all the higher ups are coming," Patterson muttered.

As if to illustrate his point, black sedans were pulling up and figures emerging, first came Police Chief Shinobu Ozaki, following her was Commissioner Kino, and from another car came Governor Tsumura, and his public safety director, Ozaki. Patterson and the officers nearby offered a salute.

"Well this is a bit of a situation here isn't it," Governor Tsumura said. "All because of Penguins as I understand it?"

Patterson nodded.

Greg and Hotaru had finally parked in a parking lot at the edge of the airport and started walking.

"If we have to I'll take the monorail," Greg said.

"This really is worrying me," Hotaru said. "It is very possible everyone's fears are truly going to happen."  
"Wonderful," Greg said.

On the outskirts of the airport a military transport plane bearing United States markings was pulling to a stop. Several personnel climbed out including Tashiro Takara. He looked around at the police cars surrounding a hangar in the distance and the seeming chaos beyond.

"Apparently it's quite a mess," Ayeka Mizuno said walking up to him, clad in her SDF uniform.

"Hello Lieutenant Mizuno," Tashiro said. "What's happening over there."  
"I hear it's about Penguins," Ayeka said with a grin and lead him to a jeep.

"Penguins?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't exactly inspire much confidence that Serena's wedding isn't going to cause the collapse of civilization," Tashiro said.

"Don't tell me you've been worried about that too…"

"I wasn't until Ai told me she was having dreams."

"Uh oh, where is Ai by the way."

"She and Akiro flew commercial from the U.S. They should be here any moment…thanks for the ride by the way."  
"No problem, but I think we'll have trouble collecting the others with all this police stuff going on."  
"Could be worse I guess," Tashiro said.

It was about the time that Greg and Hotaru reached the terminal and located the others that Akiro and Ai came down a corridor and joined the growing group.

"This is quite the reunion," Michiru noted.

"Strange how it all happens this way," Hotaru said.

"Scary," Akiro said. "Looks like Ai was right."  
"I sure hope not," Ai said.

"Right about what?" Haruka asked.

At the National Diet building a variety of people had crowded into a large committee room, as a panel of diet members sat behind a large table. A grim faced older man gaveled the committee into session.

"The Committee on Security is called to order," Diet Member Nagumo said. "Today we're welcoming in the leadership of the Self Defense Forces, gentlemen if you please…" Nagumo said motioning to a table in front of the committee members. As the SDF leaders took their seats, the member next to Nagumo, Sylia Coral leaned over to her right.

"This the calm before the storm," she said to the member next to her. Representative Setsuna Meio looked back, smiled politely and nodded.

"So I hear," Setsuna said.

Chairman of the Joint Staff Council Patterson looked up towards the assembled group. Beside him sat several of his staff and Doctor Tomoe.

"General, apparently some on this committee are curious about your budget choices, I for one am not," Nagumo said. "But we are about fairness here, so we'll have to start the questioning up soon."  
Patterson nodded.

"You all finally made it in safely I see," Darien said flanked by Serena, Raye, and Rick at the temple. The former scouts at the airport all nodded and smiled.

"Hope I'm not late," Setsuna said hurrying up the steps. "These days are pretty long in the Diet."

"Just in time," Serena said. "I'm so glad you're all here…now…everyone have fun!"

And a carefully planned party began.

"Have you noticed something," Mina said whispering to Mike.

"You mean that Rick and Raye seem to be hiding their annoyance," Mike whispered back.

"Yeah…exactly," Mina said.

"Yep, looks like Raye is still mad at him," Mike said.

"I'm going to change that, right now."  
"Right now??" Mike said aloud.

Everyone at the party stopped and looked at the pair.

"Yes…" Mina said blushing in embarrassment. She whirled towards Raye. "Raye, you are my friend, and I love you, but you are nuts for holding this against Rick for so long."  
"What…..." Raye said.

"She's right," Lita added.

"Wha…"

"Fraid so," Serena said. "Raye, Rick is in love with you, and you refused his original marriage proposal three years ago for whatever reason."

"It was important, I couldn't get married that quickly," Raye said. "I was still in college."  
"Yeah well you scared him off, no wonder he hasn't proposed since," Mike said. "He's been trying to figure you out."  
"I told him we could get married after I graduated college…" Raye said. "But did he propose? No."  
Rick was just staring at the ground caught in a rare embarrassing position.

"Course he didn't, he expected you to refuse him again," Lita said.

Raye paused, for some reason, the logic of all they had been saying finally clicked, and her memory solidified.

"Rick is that true?"

"Of course it is," Rick said.

"Oh," Raye said.

"I still have the ring you know…if you'd just stop being scary, I could propose…"

"Oh," Raye said. "Really?"

"Yes…" Rick said and sighed.

She gave him a hug. The rest of the group just watched with grins on their faces, until the two blushed and pulled apart.

"Glad we settled that," Haruka muttered.

"Ok now Rick proposed second, who's going to be third?" Mina said glaring at Mike.

"Oh...um…"  
"I'm third!" Steve shouted and pulled a ring out of his pocket and practically crammed it into Lita's hand.

"Oh wow! Yes, of course!" Lita said.

"Drat…" Mike said. "Too slow," he said producing his own ring.

"This is peculiar," Hotaru said.

"Just a bit," Setsuna said.

"I suppose this isn't the time to point out that I already have a ring," Amy said holding it up.

"WHA??" the other girls shouted.

"Ya know…maybe you guys should all get married with me," Serena said.

The five girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"What just happened…" Setsuna said in a bit of surprise.

The next day the five friends had descended on a bridal shop in the hopes of finding dresses quickly to support their spontaneous decision. Darien was calling up the various people involved with the wedding trying to make sure the logistics would work, as well. As for Taiki, Mike, Rick, and Steve, the four were sitting on the edge of a fountain staring off into space.

"So……" Mike began.

"Yeah…." Rick said.

Greg walked up to them and sat down beside them.

"I didn't want Hotaru to feel left out…" he said.

"You didn't?" Taiki asked.

"I did," Greg said.

The five stared off into space together.

"That doesn't appear to be healthy," Yaten said as he Seiya, Haruka, and Michiru watched from a distance.

"Not at all," Haruka said.

"Think they're just getting temporary cold feet?" Seiya asked.

"Taiki I think is just surprised as the irrationality of the decision, the other four are lunatics," Yaten said.

"That's pretty much true," Haruka said.

"Greg is only slightly insane," Michiru said pleasantly. "To be fair."

"So should we try to help them somehow?" Seiya asked.

"That's a tricky one," Haruka said.

"There must be some way to snap them out of this before the girls see them like this," Michiru said.

"Leave it to me," came a voice. They turned to see a bear costume moving towards them. Ai trailed behind the bear.

"Akiro…what are you doing…" Seiya said.

"It's not Akiro, it's Bearaku! Guardian of shell shocked men of love!" Akiro said from within the bear costume. "Tally ho!"

With that Akiro hurried towards the fountain, leaving the others looking after him in surprise.

Ai walked up and pointed to her ring finger.

"I hope you can make it to our wedding, it'll be two years from now at a beautiful place in Okinawa, I hope," Ai said.

"Wow…one of you actually has some patience, I'm impressed," Seiya said.

"I want it to be special, and specialness sometimes takes great planning," Ai said.

"Look at him…" Yaten sighed.

Akiro the bear was dancing around the five despondent guys on the fountain until finally he pushed them all in, and they leapt up yelling before tossing him into the fountain as well.

Miles away at Police Headquarters D.V. Patterson let out a huge laugh as he viewed the scene through his hidden cameras. A knock on the door caused him to stop and stare stoically at the entrance.

"Come in," he said. Setsuna and Ayeka came in and glanced at him.

"We know you were laughing," Setsuna said and Ayeka started chuckling.

"So I was," D.V. muttered.

"I just wanted to let you know that several members of the Diet will be attending the wedding, and some of our security will be there," Setsuna said.

"And because your uncle will be there as well as several other SDF bigwigs, I came to tell you the SDF is sending liaison officers over to deal with that," Ayeka said.

"Of course I won't be in personal charge of security after the planning is over, but my assistants can handle it," Patterson said. "It apparently will be a mess now that everyone is getting married, but we'll get through it somehow."

"I've got to get back," Setsuna said.

"Me too," Ayeka said.

The two headed out.

"Ayeka, I'm curious, aren't you caught up in this fever?" Setsuna asked.

"Weddings? Are you kidding?" Ayeka said. "D.V. and I are hardly ready to deal with anything like that, he works 20 hour days and so do I, we see each other enough, we're not like other couples, and weddings, heh, no no no, not anytime soon."  
"Oh….strange…"

"What about you though…" Ayeka said.

"ME?"

"You haven't found someone?"

"No…never," Setsuna said. "It can't happen."

"Oh…sorry…"

"It's all right," Setsuna said and smiled weakly. "Ayeka, perhaps you're the only one of the girls who can possibly understand why sometimes, love just isn't enough to overcome other responsibilities."

"I'm sure Haruka and Michiru know that."  
"No…they try to pretend…but no, they don't understand," Setsuna said.

The next day one of Tokyo's larger churches was surrounded by police and military vehicles. Friends, guests, and family members were arriving, as were members of the press trying to figure out why some of the most important people in Tokyo were showing up.

"Wooo!" Serena said spinning around in a circle, letting her dress flow. The other five girls in their dresses smiled back at her. Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Ai, Ayeka, Molly, Rita, and others were clad in bridesmaids dresses as well. Serena's mother was already crying with joy. Mina's mother was trying to keep subdued but was there as well. The door opened slowly and Amy's mother stuck her head in. Amy looked over at her and smiled running to hug her.

"Thanks for the invite," Dr. Anderson said. The two embraced further. Hotaru, Lita, and Raye all looked at the ground briefly, but recovered and managed smiles in support of their friend.

"Won't be long now," Serena said bubbling over with joy.

In front of the church the guys were all standing watching as the guests arrived. They had been joined by Andrew, Chad, and Ken. Melvin wandered up the steps shaking hands with everyone. Greg briefly pulled him aside.

"Melvin is it true that you invented cold fusion?"

"Not officially no, but wait till you see what we my lab reveals next week," Melvin said with a smile.

An array of SDF vehicles pulled up, General Patterson emerged followed by General Mizuno, Colonel Mizuno, General Nagumo, and several other staff members. SDF security fanned out over the area as the group headed inside. A smaller motorcade of cars arrived right afterward, Governor Tsumura stepped out followed by Director Ozaki, Chief Ozaki, and Commissioner Kino. A similar group of body guards surrounded the church. More people were arriving, the dark moon group arrived with Diamond at their lead in a white suit that very much resembled his villain garb. The four negaverse generals also emerged from the crowd.

"Who would have thought we would be here for this," Malichite said with a smile.

More friends, and family were arriving. A group of loud sirens wailed down the street.

"Is that…" Steve said trailing off.

"It is," Patterson remarked.

A wave of black cars skidded up and suited figures rushed in all directions. Sylia Coral emerged from a car, as did Representative Kanzaki and Representative Nagumo. Joining them was a younger man. They walked up the steps.

Mike grinned.

"That's quite a surprise guest," Mike said.

"Say hello to the Prime Minister everyone!" Sylia said.

The guys all managed some form of hello as the Prime Minister passed by.

The group was followed by Doctor Tomoe.

"I brought fudge," Tomoe said with a smile and began to cackle.

"And with that I think we had better get ready," Rick said.

Not long afterward, Darien, Mike, Steve, Rick, Greg, and Taiki stood at the front of the church. The other best men, ushers et cetera were standing next to them in the crowded church area. The bridesmaids emerged from a side door. The music played and the six brides were lead in, Raye was escorted by her uncle to the front, and the six were soon standing next to their husbands to be.

"This will perhaps be the most unusual ceremony I have ever presided over," the priest said. "But here we go."

Time passed as seemingly half the city of Tokyo watched. When things wrapped up the six couples head out the front steps being showered with rice.

"It shouldn't surprise you all that I'd like some food!" Serena shouted. "Let's go!"

The group all headed on their way, with crowds trailing after them.

Luna and Artemis sat nearby.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Luna said.

"Oh?"

"I wonder…oh it's too hard to put into words…you know what I mean."  
Artemis grinned.

"Yes…I do," the white cat replied.


End file.
